A World of Adventure and Collision!
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: DigimonYuGiOhSonicPokemon. With Dr. Eggman, Team Rocket and Lucemon about, each with their own ideas of ruling the worlds... minus Team Rocket... many has to wonder who'll stop their evil ways and will they get to the Ancient Delta in time?
1. Kaiba's Battle, Eggman's Plan, Kaze Town

A WORLD OF ADVENTURE AND COLLISION!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
Crossover of Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokemon, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero 2, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier and Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Pokemon is owned by The Pokemon Company that is also known as Game Freak, who works for the Nintendo.  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog and his buddies are owned by the Sonic Team of SEGA.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by KAZUKI TAKAHASHI and 4KIDS ENTERTAINMENT.  
  
Digimon seasons 1-4 is owned by Toei and Bandai, dubbed by Saban and Disney.  
  
No funny A/N in this chapter, might do it at the start of the next chapter. Plus, the big adventure will start also in the next chapter so, keep an eye out for it. Also, I think I need to work on the title... *Sigh* And the Pokemon scene contains spoilers of future episodes so, head on over to Selebi.net for more information about the future Pokemon episodes.  
  
This story takes place 5 months after the Digimon Tamer/Yu-Gi-Oh story, 'Digital Kingdom' and 3 months after the Pokemon/Digimon story, 'Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon!'  
  
I've also got a special Digimon Frontier story in mind. Keep an eye out for that.  
  
And now, let the story begin...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The arena was dark and alone stood two figures, lighted by a machine that was attached to their arms. The machine was holding a deck of cards in a slot and both of the figures drew 5 cards each. As soon as they were done, they stared at each other when a voice was heard from a speaker above a teenage man with cold, blue eyes and wears a white overcoat.  
  
"Master Kaiba, are you ready?"  
  
The young man was Seto Kaiba... Even though he was in high school, he is the President of the Kaiba Corporation and one of the top Duel Monster players in the world. He is unBEATable! The only one who ever beat him was a kind-hearted kid called Yugi Muto.  
  
"Yes, I am... Tell your chosen one that when I'm done with him, he won't know what hit him!" Kaiba said, smirking.  
  
"Okay. Hey, Mike! Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks... I think..." The opponent of Seto, named Mike, said.   
  
"All right! 4000 lift points each! No time limit! Duel ends when one of the Duelests runs out of cards, surrenders or their life points reaches zero! OK? DUEL!!!"  
  
*MIKE: 4000*  
  
*KAIBA: 4000*  
  
"I will go first!!!" Mike said, drawing a card and adding it in his hand. He took one quick look at his hand and smiled. He drew a card out and placed it face up. "I will put the Hinotama Soul in defense mode!"   
  
A small flash in the air and a small fireball with two eyes and an evil grin appeared.   
  
*HINOTAMA SOUL. 4 Stars. Element: Fire. Pyro Monster. ATK/600 DEF/500*  
  
"What is he doing...?" Kaiba muttered to himself. "Hinotama Soul is a weak monster... Lucky for him, he placed in defense mode so I won't screw most of his life points when its my turn."  
  
"Next, I will place two cards into the Magic/Trap field..." Mike said, placing two cards into slots where they appeared before him, faced down. "And now, I will end my turn..."  
  
Kaiba smirked as he drew a card and placed it in his hand. "Right, let's see here... Hmm... I will place this monster face down..." And that, he did. "Then, I will place this card down and end my turn!"  
  
Mike drew a card and laughed. "Excellent!!! It is time to summon a Ritual Monster!!!"  
  
"What?!" Kaiba gasped, his eyes widen.  
  
"Activate Ritual Magic Card!!!" Mike yelled out as one of the faced down Magic/Trap card flipped up and started to glow. "Hamburger Recipe!"  
  
*Hamburger Recipe. Magic Card. Ritual. Offer Level Star 6 or more monsters as a Tribute to Ritual Summon "Hungry Burger"*  
  
"Hamburger Recipe... That card is used to summon the Hungry Burger... Hmph, not a bad start for a loser like him." Kaiba said, smirking.  
  
"I will use two Level 4 monsters for the Ritual! Celtic Guardian is discard from my hand and into the graveyard!" Mike called out, drawing a card out from his hand and shoving it into another slot where is used as a graveyard. "Along with Hinotama Soul!" With that, the small fireball monster disappeared as another monster took his place. It was a hamburger-like monster who had a sharp-teeth mouth. "And I bring forth the mighty Hungry Burger!!!"  
  
*HUNGRY BURGER. 6 stars. Ritual. Element: Dark. Warrior Monster. ATK/2000 DEF/1850*  
  
Kaiba smirked again. "Mighty, huh...? True, an attack power of 2000 IS strong, only to a monster that is weaker that is... But, if I play my cards right... He will get a nasty surprise..."  
  
"Now, my Hungry Burger!!! Attack that face-down card!!!" Mike called out as his monster chomped on Kaiba's face-down card. "Crush him!!!"  
  
The monster that belonged to Kaiba appeared and it was a red monster who's body is covered in eyes. He was destroyed quickly.  
  
"Nice work, you've just destroyed my Big Eye!" Kaiba called out.  
  
"B...Big Eye?!" Mike gasped.  
  
*BIG EYE. 4 stars. Effect. Element: Dark. Fiend Monster. ATK/1200 DEF/1000. When this monster is flipped from its face-down position, the owner of this card will draw 5 cards from the top of his/her deck and arrange them in any order he/she desired before placing them back on the top of their deck*  
  
Kaiba drew the 5 tops cards from the deck and looked through them. He smiled as he arranged them a bit before placing it back in and smirked. "Is it my turn now...?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Mike said, with a shrug. "Your turn..."  
  
"Excellent!" Kaiba said, drawing a card and placed it onto his field. "I will summon the almighty Lord of Dragon!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Mike yelled out as a human monster, dressed like a dragon, appeared on Kaiba's side of the field. "The Lord of D.?!"  
  
*LORD OF D(ragon). 4 stars. Effect. Element: Dark. Spellcaster Monster. ATK/1200 DEF/1100. All Dragon-type monsters will not be targeted by Magic Cards, Trap Cards or other effects that will destroy a Dragon monster as long as this card is face-up on the field*  
  
"Thats right... And I will activate this face-down trap card!" Kaiba said, as the faced-down trap card flipped up. "Ultimate Offering!!!"  
  
*Ultimate Offering. Trap Card. Continous. The player of this card can now set or summon a monster at the cost of 500 life points*  
  
Mike's face was full of fear. "Wha... What are you planning here...?"  
  
"You will soon see as I give up 500 of my life points to summon the Darkfire Soldier #1!" Kaiba yelled out as a human with a scyther appeared, covered in flames.  
  
*KAIBA: 3500*  
  
*DARKFIRE SOLDIER #1. 4 stars. Element: Fire. Pyro Monster. ATK/1700 DEF/1150*  
  
Mike frowned. "Are you kidding me!? You just summon two monsters that is weaker then MY Hungry Burger! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Well... Let me show you... I will now give up another 500 of my life points, right...?" Kaiba said, smirking as he drew a card out. "And summon THIS monster!!!"  
  
Mike gasped as he saw Lord of D and Darkfire Soldier #1, disapparing in a blast of data particles and a massive white dragon took their place. "No... No way..."  
  
"Behold!!! My beautiful Blue Eyes White Dragon!!!" Kaiba yelled out as the massive beast roared, telling everyone that he is ready to fight.  
  
*KAIBA: 3000*  
  
*BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON. 8 stars. Element: Light. Dragon Monster. ATK/3000 DEF/2500*  
  
"N...No way... Two turns and already, he summon one of his monster powerful monsters!!" Mike yelled out, in fear. "What to do...?"  
  
"Watch and learn..." Kaiba said, smiling. "Blue Eyes! ATTACK!!!"  
  
The massive dragon roared and fired off a blast of blue energy from his mouth and destroyed the Hungry Burger as he vanished into thin air.  
  
"NO!!! My Hungry Burger!!!" Mike yelled out before he remembered something. "NO!!! HE WAS IN ATTACK MODE!!!"  
  
"Thats right... And that means, you lose life points." Kaiba said, smiling.  
  
*KAIBA: 3000*  
  
*MIKE: 3000*  
  
Mike cursed under his breath as he drew a card from his hand. "Let's see here..." He took a glance at his hand and gasped. Under his breath, he said. "No... I have no monsters that are at level 4 or under!" He took a card from his hand. "I will have to hold on with this card!"  
  
"Well...? What shall you do...? You can't win against my Blue Eyes, can you...?" Kaiba asked, smirking as he glared at his opponent. "Whats it going to be...?"  
  
"Activate Swords of Revealing Light!!!" Mike yelled out as sword made out of light surrounded Kaiba and his Blue Eyes. "THAT will hold you for 3 turns before I will think of way outta this!"  
  
"Give it your all..." Kaiba said, smirking. "Give it your all because I promise you this, this victory will go to ME!"  
  
"Not exactly, Kaiba..." Mike muttered, looking at his hand again. "If I can draw and place a monster down, then the turn after that, I will now summon the mighty Summoned Skull and add him with the Axe of Dispair... Giving him an attack power of 3500! Nothing you can do about THAT!"  
  
"Well...? Whats next...?" Kaiba asked, glaring at Mike. "Aren't you going to summon a monster?"  
  
Mike stared at Kaiba before he sighed. "End turn..."  
  
"No monsters on YOUR field...?" Kaiba said, blinking. "Intresting... Guess you have no monsters in your hand you can summon, huh...? Oh well... My turn now." Kaiba drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand before he took one out and activate it on the field. "Magic card activate!" With a smirk, he said. "De-Spell!"  
  
"NO!!!" Mike yelled out, fear in his eyes.   
  
With the power of Kaiba's De-Spell, Mike's Swords of Revealing Light was destroyed and Kaiba's White Dragon could attack Mike.  
  
"And now... The end!" Kaiba said, smirking. "BLUE EYES, ATTACK ONCE MORE!!!"  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon roared once again and fired once more. Mike screamed as the blast from the dragon covered him, gasped for a breath when it was finished and stared at his Duel-Disk.  
  
*KAIBA: 3000*  
  
*MIKE: 0*  
  
"I...I lost..." Mike said, falling to his knees. "I can't believe I lost..."  
  
The holographic cards on Kaiba's side disappeared as Kaiba himself, walked away. "Too easy... What were they thinking about...? I want a real challange like facing Yugi once again..." He looked up towards the speaker and called out. "Mokuba! Get ready to leave now!"  
  
****************************  
  
"OK, Seto!" Called Mokuba, the little brother of Seto Kaiba. "I'm coming!!!" He turned around to a couple of creatures beside him. "Coming Blue Eyes? Penguinmon?"  
  
Penguinmon is a small blue penguin-like Digimon that became Mokuba's partner when Mokuba himself was traveling the Digital World of the Tamer's. "Yeah, I'm ready, kid."  
  
"Me too!" Blue Eyes said, though he was shrunk to the size of a parrot.   
  
When Yugi and Joey were dueling together against Seto and Mai Valantine in the Hypnos building, their favourite cards came to life after a Digimon called Meteormon was defeated and his data was downloaded into the holographic image of the Duel Monsters. Yugi's Dark Magician, Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon, one of Seto's 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon and Mai's Harpy Lady Sisters came to life thanks to Meteormon's data. (Read Chapter 2 of 'Digital Kingdom' for more information).  
  
Thanks to the help of the Digimon Soverigns, the Duel Monsters were sealed in their respective cards and will only be summon when their partner asks them to. Azulongmon, the leader of the Soverigns, added something special to Kaiba's Blue Eyes and Joey's Red Eyes... When they are bring their monster out, they can get them to change size so no body will freak out to see two real live dragons to scream and fear about.  
  
As Mokuba walked to the door, a big round man with a beard walked up to him. "Ah, young Kaiba. Don't tell me the duel is over..."  
  
"Yes, Mr Nakashi. My big brother beat YOUR challanger without breaking a sweat. Though, Seto WAS amazed that his opponent brought out a Hungry Burger out so quickly." Mokuba said.  
  
"And after seeing that, I would keep off cheeseburgers for a while, if I were you." Penguinmon said, smirking towards Blue Eyes.   
  
Blue Eyes growled. "Shut up!"  
  
"Hmm... Guess its true... After spending a lot of time working on these special monster cards that I got permission to do from Master Pegasus and the Bandai company, I missed out a lot of things on your brother." Mr Nakashi said, smiling. "Being the top duelest and all... I guess you can give him this. It is a prototype, maybe he can find some use for it."  
  
Mokuba took a yellow card from Mr Nakashi's hand and looked at it. It was a golden Duel Monster card with a golden dragon upon it. "Golddramon...? This is a Digimon!"  
  
"I know... Bandai wanted us to create some Digimon card in Duel Monster form." Mr Nakashi explained. "Golddramon is one of the three special Digimon/Duel Monster cards known as the Great Dragon cards."  
  
"Great Dragon cards...?" Mokuba asked.   
  
Mr Nakashi nodded. "Thats right... There are three cards of the highest ranking dragon Digimon... Golddramon, the card I have given you. Azulongmon, a card I am keeping for testing and Mangadramon, a card I have given to a good boy called Yahi Muto or something... I kinda forgot his name..." He added with a blush.  
  
"Yahi Muto...? Yugi?! Yugi has a Great Dragon monster card?!" Mokuba asked, gasping.  
  
"Yes, thats right... He came here a couple of days ago and when I witness him defeating Phil, with a Dark Magician in no time flat. I thought he could use this as I learned only experienced and powerful Duelests like your brother could use the Great Dragon cards." Mr Nakashi explained.  
  
"Only powerful Duelests can use the Great Dragon cards..?" Mokuba gasped. "Why do I get the feeling it will be like the God cards..."  
  
"Anyway, take this Golddramon card to your brother and say thank you..." Mr Nakashi said, smiling. "Now... I wonder if I should give that Azulongmon card to that Joey kid... He did begged me to give it to him... when he was on his hands and knees..."  
  
"Joey?! HAHAHAHA!!! HIM?! POWERFUL DUELEST?! HAHAHAHA!!!" Penguinmon laughed out loud.   
  
Blue Eyes sweatdropped. "Oh brother..."  
  
Mokuba sighed and walked off with Blue Eyes dragging the laughing Penguinmon behind him. "Thank you, Mr Nakashi. Bye!"  
  
"So long, kiddo!" Mr Nakashi said, waving and smiling.  
  
****************************  
  
In another dimension, a huge ship was flying across a lush green countryside. Animals below, looked up and hide in fear as they knew who owned that ship.  
  
A rabbit screamed in fear as he ran into a nearby bush. "It's Dr Eggman!!!"  
  
"Run for it!!!" A badger cried out, hiding as well.  
  
The ship belonging to Dr Eggman was now flying over a hillside where a lone blue hedgehog stood there, gazing his green eyes towards the massive object in the sky.  
  
"Eggman... Don't you ever give up?" The blue hedgehog mumbled to himself.  
  
"I bet he doesn't..." Said a voice and the blue hedgehog turned around to see a black hedgehog with red eyes, walking up to him and joined his friend as they stared at the ship. "So, this is Eggman's flagship called the Egg Carrier, Sonic?"  
  
The blue hedgehog, Sonic, nodded. "Yeah... And who knows what ol' egghead will be planning, Shadow. Already, he has collected 6 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds."  
  
"Hmm... It seems he is after the remaining emerald." The black hedgehog, Shadow, said. "Should we follow him?"  
  
Sonic grinned. "Oh yeah! Nothing says like 'Eggman getting a big headache' then having visitors from his two friendly neighbourhood friends!"  
  
"OK... Let's go then!" Shadow said as he and Sonic ran down the hill and chased the massive ship at a super speed.  
  
Moments later, a blue bi-plane was following the Egg Carrier. The pilot was a blue-eyed two-tailed fox called Miles 'Tails' Prower and a green-eyed pink hedgehog called Amy Rose.  
  
Amy spotted Sonic and Shadow on the ground. "Hey, Tails! Theres Sonic and Shadow!"  
  
"Either they are out here for a race or gonna do the traditional thing and beat Eggman!" Tails said, smiling.  
  
"Where is Eggman heading anyway...?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, the way he is going, hes heading towards Angel Island where Knuckles is!" Tails announced. "The final Chaos Emerald must be located there!"  
  
"I hope Knuckles will be ready for Eggman's arrival..." Amy said, with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
Tails nodded. "So do I, Amy. So do I..."  
  
*****************************  
  
Aboard the Egg Carrier, Dr Eggman was sitting at his seat where his two robot minions were working on the controls.  
  
"Decoe! Status report! Are we nearer to Angel Island yet?" Eggman asked.  
  
The yellow robot with a oval-shape head, Decoe, saluted. "Yes, we are, Eggman-sama."  
  
"Excellent! The last of the 7 Chaos Emeralds will soon be mine!!! Nothing can go wrong! NOTHING!!!" Eggman said, laughing like a looney.  
  
The grey-robot with a rounded head, Bocoe, spotted something on screen and gulped. "Sonic the Hedgehog sighted!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Eggman asked out loud, leaping from his seat. "Can't he leave me alone just for a day?! Curses!!! We have to get to Angel Island, pronto!!!"  
  
"Erm... Eggman-sama... What shall we do with our prisoners...?" Decoe asked. "If Sonic finds them, he will free them..."  
  
"Never you mind!!!" Eggman yelled out again. "Quickly, to Angel Island!!! FULL SPEED AHEAD!!!"  
  
"Aye, aye, sama!" Docoe and Bocoe said together, pressing some more buttons.  
  
Eggman sighed again and looked up. "Once I have all the emeralds, nothing will stop me!"  
  
Nearby, a white female bat was overhearing everything and hid in the shadows. Her lips curled into a curious smile. "Prisoners, hmm? Maybe they can provide a distraction while I get those beautiful jewels... Time to go..."  
  
With that, she snuck out of the control room leaving an exhausted Eggman and two bumbling robots behind.  
  
*****************************  
  
"This is it, Ash!" Said Brock, as he Ash, May and Max arrived in a city that was surrounded by a countryside. "We are in the beautiful Kaze Town where gentle winds blow all the time!"  
  
Ash smiled. It was days after he collected his third Hoenn badge and continued his journey through the Hoenn region with his good friend Brock, a rookie Pokemon trainer called May and her little brother, Max.  
  
Max carries a small yellow device called the PokeNav that has the map of the Hoenn region. He looked at the place with his device and read the information. "According to this, this town doesn't have a gym..."  
  
"Wha...? Then, why are we here?!" Ash asked.  
  
Brock smiled. "There isn't a Pokemon GYM here for you to get your badge, Ash... BUT, there is a Pokemon Center so we can get Pikachu and the Pokemon healed up before we continue."  
  
"Pikachu!" Said a yellow mouse that was on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Max... Are there any Pokemon Contest Halls in Kaze Town?" May asked.  
  
"Nope, sorry, sis." Max said, looking at his PokeNav again. "Guess we are only here for the Pokemon Center."  
  
"Oh... No fair..." May said before she noticed a poster nearby. "Hey, whats that?"  
  
"It's a poster, May..." Max said, in a sarcastic tone before he gulped at May's glare.  
  
Brock walked up to it and took a closer look. "It says that Edward Silver will be coming to Kaze Town to test out any challanging Pokemon trainers to test his skills against him..."  
  
Ash walked over to Brock. "Who is Edward Silver...?"  
  
"Are you kidding me!?" Max asked out loud, his face full of disbelief. "You don't even know who Edward Silver is?!"  
  
"Erm..." Ash blinked at Max's outburst, as well as Pikachu.  
  
Brock laughed. "I've heard of him. He is one of the top Pokemon Trainers that entered the Johto League two years ago and won! He is known as the Johto Champion!"  
  
"The Johto Champion, huh...?" Ash muttered before his face was full of determination. "Bet he hasn't met me yet!"  
  
May sighed. "Oh great... You want to challange him...?"  
  
"YEAH! I want to show him that me and Pikachu are unstoppable!" Ash said, pumping his fist into the air with Pikachu's.  
  
"Well, I think we will have to wait. Edward won't be here until tomorrow. Guess we will have to spend the night at the Pokemon Center until he comes." Brock said. "Which is a good idea, I want to know what Pokemon he use against the Johto League to win."  
  
"ME TOO!" Max said, happily. Then, he ran towards Kaze Town. "Come on!!! We gotta get before he comes!!!"  
  
Ash blinked. "He is hyper..."  
  
"Pikachu..." Pikachu said, nodding.  
  
As Ash, Pikachu, Brock and May ran off to catch up with Max... A lone red-head girl had just arrived in Kaze Town and noticed Ash and his friends. "Ash...?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
If anyone if ya don't think this starting chapter is good, I agree with yer. Though, I have to admit, I'm not looking forward to do this Mega Crossover but, I'm going to give it a try.   
  
*Sigh* See ya next time!  
  
Tentomon: Hit it!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: *Groan* We are back... 


	2. Yugi's Story, Digidestined Journey, Kaib...

A WORLD OF ADVENTURE AND COLLISION!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, to respond to Magician of Black Chaos, I got the name right. You see, Goddramon is the Japanese name while Golddramon/Goldramon is the American name. That explains it all.  
  
Characters from Sonic and Pokemon won't appear until the next chapter. I think everyone will be in the Tamer's world by chapter 4. This is where the trainers and Digidestined will meet an unsuspecting surprise from Takato, Guilmon and a Zanbamon. You can guess, I allow you.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
*JOEY'S LIFE POINTS: 450*  
  
*TEA'S LIFE POINTS: 1300*  
  
Joey's Field:  
Red Eyes Black Dragon. 7 Stars. ATK/2400 = 3100 DEF/2000  
Dragon Nails. Magic card. Equip. Increase a Dragon-type monster ATK by 700.  
  
Tea's Field:  
Key Mace. 1 Star. ATK/400 = 900 DEF/300  
Black Pendant. Magic card. Equip. If this card goes into the graveyard, your opponent will lose 500 life points.  
  
"Whoa, Joey. What are you going to do now?" Tristan asked, with a smirk.  
  
Joey simply waved his hand as he looked at the cards he was holding. "Give me a sec, I will think of a way."  
  
"Better read a book because this will take a while." Tea smirked.  
  
It was Saturday afternoon and Yugi's friends were hanging out with him in the living room. Yugi smiled as he stared at the card he recived from Mr Nakashi few weeks before Kaiba got the Golddramon card.  
  
Joey's real life Red Eyes was the size of a Patamon and was eating into a sandwitch. Tristan's Inumon and Tea's SnowAgumon were also eating, and watching the battle. Yugi's Dark Magician was just sitting and staring at the wall, saying nothing. Yugi knows why because they encountered something amazing last night.  
  
With a sigh, Yugi looked at Joey and said. "So, Joey. This is tough... Tea has the Black Pendant on the field and you can't attack her. If Key Mace goes, so does the Black Pendant. With Black Pendant's effect, you will lose 500 life points and lose the game. You have to think before you attack."  
  
"I know, Yug. I got it covered." Joey said, drawing a card. "Besides, I know what I'm going to do. I will use this Magic card known as Dian Keto the Cure Master!"  
  
"Dian what...?" Inumon asked, confused. "What IS that card...?"  
  
Tristan wrote down on a pad, keeping score of the life points. "Its a Magic card that increases the user's life points by 1000. Which means, Joey is aokay!"  
  
*JOEY'S LIFE POINTS: 1450*  
  
"Next! Activate this Magic card known as Stop Defense!" Joey called out, placing another Magic card down.  
  
Tea was shocked. "I...I don't believe this..."  
  
"And with Key Mace in attack mode, I will use Red Eyes to attack and win!" Joey said, with a smirk.  
  
"Good work, Joey! You won!" Yugi said, smiling.  
  
*JOEY'S LIFE POINTS: 950*  
  
*TEA'S LIFE POINTS: 0*  
  
"What happened to Joey's life points...?" Inumon asked, looking over Tristan's shoulder.  
  
Tristan gave out a small groan. "Weren't you listening. If Tea's Black Pendant goes into the graveyard, Joey will lose 500 life points from the Magic card's effect."  
  
"Oh..." Inumon said, blinking.  
  
"Wow... Never knew Joey has those cards in his deck." Tea murmered. "And with those cards, he actually won..."  
  
"So, what is the score between you two?" SnowAgumon asked. "Joey:1? Tea:6000?"  
  
Dark Magician gave out a hearty laugh before he fell silent again. Inumon noticed this and looked at Yugi, whom stared at his new card again. "Figured out what that card do now, Yugi...?"  
  
"Yes, Inumon." Yugi said, holding the card up where everyone could see that the monster was a beautiful pink dragon. "Read this first and I will explain..."  
  
*MAGNADRAMON. 14 stars. Effect. Element: Light. Mega Holy Dragon Digimon. ATK/4000 DEF/4000. Magnadramon's ATK and DEF will increase 1000 for each Light monster is in the field or graveyard.*  
  
Joey shrugged. "So, what? We know what it means, Yug... If the Mystical Elf is on the field with Magnadramon, the Great Dragon will have 5000 ATK and DEF points."  
  
"Yeah... That's right, Joey... Plus, there is another effect..." Yugi muttered.  
  
Red Eyes blinked. "Another one...? Like that God Card, the Winged Dragon of Ra?"  
  
"That's right... I know that Magnadramon's ATK power will increase 6000 after being reborn from the graveyard." Yugi explained. "So, the moment I bring Magnadramon back from the graveyard using Reborn Monster, Magnadramon will now have 10000 ATK points for one turn only."  
  
"Works like the God Cards, once you use Reborn Monster, they can only stay for one turn before going back into the graveyard." Dark Magician finally spoke. "Only if we knew about the Azulongmon card, Golddramon card and the forth member of the Great Dragon Digimon."  
  
SnowAgumon blinked. "Forth member...? I thought there was only three..."  
  
"Nope. The forth member is known as Megidramon, the dark Mega form of Takato's Guilmon." Yugi explained. "I told Mr Nakashi about Megidramon and he said he knew.... There is a unfinished prototype card hidden in the building."  
  
"Unfinished? Why?" Tea asked.  
  
Yugi bowed his head. "The Megidramon card is too destructive. The moment the tester summoned it to the field, everything went haywire and the Duel Disk EXPLODED!!!"  
  
"Wha...? How....?" Joey asked, amazed.  
  
"I dunno... Luckly, the one who was using the card survived. His arm intact and all of his cards in one piece, including the Megidramon card. They locked it up in a strong safe so they can figure out what went wrong."  
  
"OK... Next question..." Inumon spoke up. "Whats up with your partner here!"  
  
Tristan nodded. "Thats right, Yug... He seems quiet for some strange reason..."  
  
"It's because we spotted something amazing last night..." Dark Magician explained.  
  
"Something amazing...? Like what...?" Red Eyes asked.  
  
"Well... It is kinda weird to explain but, here it goes..." Yugi said, with a deep sigh.   
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
(Yugi) It happened after I left you guys to head on home. Dark Magician came out of the card because he could able to sense an evil Wild Digimon nearby. When we got there...  
  
Yugi and the Dark Magician gasped when they saw a huge demon dragon with 4 red eyes and a red-nailed claw. Yugi was able to reconise that this Digimon was a Devidramon!  
  
***Name: Devidramon. Level: Champion. Type: Virus. Demon Dragon Digimon. Attack: Crimson Claw, Red Eye. INFO: Favourite Digimon to Demon Lords like Myotismon, Daemon and Valmarmon***  
  
/Boy... Last time I've seen or heard a Devidramon was when Takato's first group told us that they were attacked by one of them before it went into Ultimate/ Yugi said, in his thoughts.  
  
//Neverless, we must destroy it before HE reaches the Ultimate level!// Yami commented, from the Millenium Puzzle. //The Dark Magician can easily take him out since his power is like an Ultimate Digimon//  
  
/Good idea!/ Yugi said before turning to his partner. "Come on, Dark Magician! Get him!"  
  
"Okay, Yugi!" Dark Magician said before he gasped. "Yugi! What is that?!"  
  
"What is what...?" Yugi asked before he spotted something in front of Devidramon. "Oh no!!!"  
  
There in front of Devidramon was a boy with a boy with blue hair, a green shirt over a dark red sweatshirt, brown kaki pants and green shoes. Devidramon was baring his teeth at the boy while the kid wasn't fazed.  
  
/Yami...?/ Yugi gulped.  
  
Yugi could hear the growls from Yami. //What is that kid think he is doing?! He is going to get killed! Yugi, you must hurry or it will be too late!!!//  
  
"All right! Dark Magician, we have to save him!" Yugi called out, running towards the battlefield with the Ultimate Spellcaster Monster. Before either of them could continue, they noticed that the young boy took something out of his pocket. And to their surprise, it was a small black/grey device shaped like a small mobile phone. Yugi quickly knew what this was. "It...Its a Digivice!"  
  
//What?!// Yami gasped.  
  
"If you think you're going to kill me, servant of evil. Think again! I'm not going down without a fight!!!" The boy yelled out, holding the Digivice into the air and caused both Yugi, Yami and the Dark Magician stare out in shock.  
  
What they could see from the young boy's hand was a ring of blue/white data-ring, which he slashes it at the side of his Digivice. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" The young boy's body was covered in the data-ring and before anyone knew it, a tall humanoid man, dressed in black that resembles a lion stood in the place of the young boy, growling. "LOWEMON!!!"  
  
"I don't believe it! I...I don't believe it... That kid became a Digimon!!? But, HOW!?" Yugi asked, confused and shocked. "I didn't see any Digimon to Bio-Merge with except that Devidramon, and he is still standing there!!!"  
  
//He said 'Spirit Evolution', Yugi... I wonder what that is...// Yami said, also in shock.  
  
The Dark Magician's eyes widen. "Could it be... A Legendary Warrior...?" He muttered to himself.  
  
"How dare you! A human evolving into a Digimon! This is a vile act of Digimon rights!" Devidramon yelled out, drawing his red-clawed hand back. "I will make you pay for what you have done now! Crimson Claw!!!"  
  
Lowemon quickly jumped backwards as he landed a few meters away from the demon beast. "Your sense of justice is wrong! You think you can come into this world and hurt innocent people because you say its justice! Think again!" The lion's head on Lowemon's chest opened up and fired off a blast of dark energy. "SHADOW METEOR!!!"  
  
Devidramon screamed in pain as he was pushed back by the powerful force. "Impossible!!!"  
  
"Did you see that?!" Yugi gasped.  
  
Dark Magician nodded. "Yes... He is an amazing Digimon..."  
  
"And now, the finale!!!" Lowemon yelled out as the data-rings covered his entire body. "LOWEMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! JAGERLOWEMON!!!" When the data-rings were gone away, a android-like lion stood in place of Lowemon, growling.  
  
/He... He Digivolved...?/ Yugi gasped.  
  
//More like Slide Evolve, whatever he just said...// Yami muttered.  
  
JagerLowemon growled and leapt into the air, dark and purple energy covering his body. "Dark Master!!!" JagerLowemon went straight through Devidramon's body and before he left, he took one last look at Devidramon. "So long, servant of evil!"  
  
"NO!!!!" Devidramon screamed before his body vanished into small pieces of data.  
  
Dark Magician was amazed. "He... He beat that Devidramon without breaking a sweat..."  
  
"Yeah..." Yugi muttered before he noticed that JagerLowemon was running away. "Hey, WAIT!!!"  
  
It was too late, JagerLowemon was gone....  
  
Yugi and the Dark Magician stood there, amazed of the event that just took place.   
  
Yami had one question on his mind. //Who was that kid...?//  
  
****************************  
  
"And after that, we returned to my grandpa's place and that's about it..." Yugi said, finishing his story. "If you were there, you would be amazed..."  
  
Tea was speechless. "Yugi... What do you think just happened...?"  
  
"I...I dunno..." Yugi muttered. "Though, Dark Magician said that he was a Legendary Warrior..."  
  
"Where did he get that cooky remark from?" Joey asked, with a smirk.  
  
Inumon raised his paw into the air. "Its a famous legend that comes from another Digital World. The Legendary Warriors are remains of 10 Mega-level Ancient Digimon that fought and defeat an evil Lucemon. Since then, the legend was famous and the remains of the Ancient Warriors were known as Spirits."  
  
"Spirits...?" Tristan muttered. "I guess that kid must have used a Spirit to become that Warrior Yugi saw last night..."  
  
"Yeah... Though, there are 20 Spirits all together." Inumon said.  
  
"WHA...?!" Joey blinked. "How can there be 20 Spirits while there were 10 Mega Digimon?!"  
  
"Pretty simple to explain..." SnowAgumon chimed in. "When the Ancient Warriors died, they left behind two Spirits each. A Human Spirit and a Beast Spirit."  
  
"So, they must have left behind 10 Human Spirits and 10 Beast Spirits..." Red Eyes muttered. "That makes sense..."  
  
"The Ancient Warriors are made up by all the elements in the Digital World. Flame, Light, Darkness, Ice, Thunder, Wind, Water, Earth, Wood and Metal." Inumon explained.  
  
Dark Magician nodded. "Yes... And it seems that child we saw was using the Spirits of Darkness."  
  
"Lowemon is the Human Warrior and JagerLowemon is the Beast Warrior." Yugi muttered. "But, what level are these Legendary Warriors at...?"  
  
Inumon just shrugged. "Dunno.. Though, we Digimon are a mystery..."  
  
"Should we tell Takato and his friends about this?" Tea asked.  
  
"Dunno, Tea..." Yugi muttered before he stared out through the window. "I just want to know who was that kid..."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
In a different Digital World, an adult that dressed up like a Jedi was speaking to 12 children and 12 Digimon. "I am so glad you have come, my friends."  
  
"I'm glad too, Gennai. Its been a long time." A young girl said, whom has a pink bird beside her.  
  
Gennai nodded. "I will bet your very curious about the message I gave you."  
  
The children and Digimon nodded. From left to right were the children and their partner Digimon.   
  
Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya and Agumon. Yamato 'Matt' Ishida and Gabumon. Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon. Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon. Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi and Tentomon. Jyou 'Joe' Kido and Gomamon. Davis Motomiya and Veemon. Cody Hida and Armadilliomon. Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon. Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon. Takeru 'T.K.' Takaishi and Patamon. Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya and Gatomon.   
These children are none other than the Digidestined that saved the Digital World over and over again from great evil like the Dark Masters and MaloMyotismon!  
  
"So, Gennai. Tell us, what is this about us being TV stars?" Tai asked.  
  
"Simple explain, my friends. This is located in a different world!" Gennai said.  
  
Davis raised an eyebrow to Gennai. "Come again...?"  
  
Gennai laughed. "It's easy to explain my friends..... You see, there are 4 different Digital Worlds, each ruled by a Mega-leveled Soverign Digimon."  
  
"Soverign...?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Or, in the word you call them, Harmonious Ones." Gennai explained. "Just like Azulongmon... They are really known as the Digimon Soverigns. And this entire Digital World that we are in is known as the Eastern relam, guarded by Azulongmon."  
  
"Wow.... So, there are three other Digital Worlds!? With their own Real World...?" Izzy asked, amazed.  
  
"That is correct, Izzy." Gennai said, smiling. "This world you are going to is Zhuqiaomon's relam. The children partnered by Digimon are known as Tamers, which have more and greater skills than the Digidestined."  
  
"Why?" Kari asked. "How can they have more and greater skills than us?"  
  
"And what about us being TV stars?" Tai asked again.  
  
"Well, the Real World where Zhuqiaomon's world is has something very popular. Your adventures throughout the Digital World are a cartoon show over there with a lot of stuff made by a company called Bandai. Digimon cards, Digimon video games, Digimon toys.... But, no one ever expected that Digimon are ALIVE!"  
  
Matt was simply amazed. "Wow... So, are the Digimon in Zhuqiaomon's world different from ours?"  
  
"Sadly, yes... You see, the Digimon that doesn't have a partner tend to be a bit wild... They fight against other Digimon to kill and absorb their data so they can Digivolve."  
  
Cody gasped. "Thats terrible!!!"  
  
"Yes, it is... So, when you arrive in the Tamer's world, you have to kill any evil Digimon that threatens to destroy the city. You can't send it to our Digital World otherwise, trouble will be caused here." Gennai warned.  
  
"How about we send wild Digimon back into Zhuqiaomon's world?" Kari asked.  
  
Gennai shook his head. "No... They will still come back. So..."  
  
Tai held his hand up. "Don't say anymore, Gennai. We know... So, why are we going there...?"  
  
"It seems that Azulongmon and the other Soverigns can sense a great evil. We want you to go there and team up with the Tamers and others and fight against the evil for a while until we figure out who is the boss man." Gennai explained.  
  
"I understand that Gennai..." Ken muttered. "So, when can we leave...?"  
  
"Now because when you get there, time will not change in your home world." Gennai said, getting up and leaving. "Just wait here and I will prepare everything."  
  
"Right!" Said all 12 children with their Digimon nodding.  
  
While they waited for Gennai, Tai sat down with Matt and Davis while their Digimon rested. "Ready for another adventure, my best bud?"  
  
"Yeah, Tai! Its been a year after the arrival of Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and everything was boring..." Matt muttered. "I will be glad to have this new adventure."  
  
Davis grinned as he took his backpack off. "I'm so glad Gennai told us to pack some important stuff up."  
  
"Got your Game Boy Advance with you, Davis...?" Tai asked.  
  
"YEP!!!" Davis grinned before he noticed Tai's disapointed face. "What...? I need something to break my boredom, Tai."  
  
"No, Davis. Its not that..." Tai muttered. "It's different..."  
  
Matt sighed. "Let me guess, Agumon beat you again on Wrestlemania XIX?"  
  
"Nope... Though, he did beat me for 60th time..." Tai said, with a sweatdrop.  
  
Davis looked confused. "Then, what...?"  
  
"Sora..." Tai sighed. "Ever since you stopped dating her last month, Matt... I felt I should ask Sora out but, I don't know if she likes me..."  
  
Matt grinned. "Don't worry, Tai. Sora WILL go out with you! When she and I dated, she hasn't tugged my arm and dragged me along for something important."  
  
"Drag you along...? I don't get it..." Tai muttered.  
  
"Well... Its kinda hard to explain, Tai... You see, some of the guys in my band have girlfriends that tend to dragged along by the girls." Matt explained. "My dad explained that if girls that drag the guys they are dating, it means love for some strange and unknown reason..."  
  
"So?" Davis asked.  
  
"When Sora was dating me, she didn't drag me along so..." Matt sighed. "I guess it sort of puppy love between me and Sora and it soon vanish... Guess she has a lot of feelings for you, Tai."  
  
Tai just laughed. "Come on, Matt! Do you really think THAT will work!?"  
  
"All right, kids!!!" Gennai called out. "The Digi-port to Zhuqiaomon's world is ready for you!!!"  
  
TK, Joe and Ken gulped. "Oh no..."  
  
"Come on, Kenny!!! We gotta move it!!!" Yolei said, happily as she grabbed and dragged Ken along while she was running.  
  
"Slow down, Yolei!!! Slow down!!!" Ken yelled out.  
  
Davis blinked. "Whoa... I'm guessing that Matt was right..."  
  
"I need more proof!" Tai said, sighing.  
  
"YIKES!!!" TK yelled out as Kari dragged HIM along. "Kari, slow down!!!"  
  
Kari just giggled. "Come on, TK! Let's go!!!"  
  
Davis had anime waterfall tears running down his cheeks. "NO!!! Kari is taking TC!!!"  
  
"Davis... When will you EVER spell TK's name right..." Matt muttered.  
  
"Whoa!!! MIMI!!!" Joe called out as Mimi GRABBED him and dragged him along. "WHOA!!!"  
  
"Come on, Joe! I wanna check out the prices in the other world!" Mimi said, giggling.  
  
Tai groaned and sweatdropped after seeing Matt's grinning face. "What...?"  
  
"Convinced now, Tai?" Matt asked, almost laughing.  
  
"Listen, Matt..." Tai muttered, standing up. "What are the chances of SORA dating me...?"  
  
"Hey, Tai!" Called a familiar female voice.  
  
Tai turned around to see Sora running to him. "Hey, Sora! What's u... YARGH!!!"  
  
"Come on, let's go!!! We have to move it!!!" Sora yelled out, dragging Tai along.  
  
"Whoa! Sora! Calm down! Whoa!!!" Tai shouted, trying to catch up with the Digidestined of Love. "YIKES!!!"  
  
Izzy, Cody and the Digimon were laughing their heads off while Davis and Matt were high-fiving each other with big, BIG grins on their faces, shouting 'GO, TAI!!!', causing more laughter to take place...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Sitting in his office of Kaiba Corporation, Seto himself was staring at the Golddramon card he was given by Mr Nakashi after he easily beat one of his employees.   
  
Upon the card was the picture of Golddramon, a huge golden dragon 6 wings, that could give fear upon the evil heart of Demon Lord Digimon. But, Seto was busy looking at a piece of paper Mokuba gave him. His little brother did some internet search and printed off information about Golddramon. This he reads...  
  
***Name: Golddramon. Level: Mega. Type: Vaccine. Holy Dragon Digimon. Attack: Gold Flame, Good Summon. INFO: A member of the Four Great Dragon Digimon. Rumoured to be the Mega Beast form of Patamon. Also known as Goddramon***  
  
"Intresting... Yet, what does this card do...?" Seto muttered, placing the paper down and picking the card up again.  
  
*GOLDDRAMON. 14 stars. Effect. Element: Light. Mega Holy Dragon Digimon. ATK/4000 DEF/4000. Golddramon's ATK power will increase by 1000 for every Dragon-type on both side of the field, hand and graveyard*  
  
The lips upon Seto's face turned into a grin as he picked up the phone. "I want to try this card out and I have a perfect idea how... I bet Yugi would like to try his new card out as well." He pressed a few buttons and waited. "Hello? I want to speak to Mr Nakashi, please? It's Seto Kaiba. Tell him I want to make business with him, making the first Duel Monster/Digimon Battle City. Thank you..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
That's the second one done for now. Stay tune for the next chapter! Hit it!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: OW!!!!! -_-U 


	3. Pokemon Attack! Tamer Talk! Metal Shadow...

A WORLD OF ADVENTURE AND COLLISION!  
  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Pokemon team Edward uses is from my Silver game but, I had Lugia in it instead of a certain massive Steel type Pokemon. Also, Ash's journey takes place BEFORE Season 7 that is now showing in Japan where Misty's Togepi finally evolves into Togetic and leaves.  
  
Plus, the Digidestined from Azulongmon's realm has already arrived and won't they be surprised when they witness Takato and Guilmon's battle against Zanbamon? ^_^   
  
----------------------  
  
In Kaze Town, Ash held three of his Pokeballs and looked at them after his Pokemon were healed up. He turned to Pikachu and smiled. "So, Pikachu! Ready to show this Johto Champion what we are made of!?"  
  
"Pika!" The little yellow, red cheeked mouse said, hopping onto Ash's hat.  
  
Brock, having his Pokemon healed by Nurse Joy and tried to flirt with him, walked over to Ash with a leaflet. "Hey, Ash. I've got some bad news for you..."  
  
"What, Brock...?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well, I told Nurse Joy that you want to challange Edward Silver tomorrow." Brock explained before he handed Ash a leaflet. "And then, she said that the rules of challanging the Johto Champion is in this leaflet. I read it and its not looking good for you, buddy."  
  
Ash, with a confused look, read the leaflet and groaned. "Only Pokemon trainers with 4 badges or over can challange the Johto Champion to a battle. You can use up to 6 Pokemon in a battle against Edward in a no time limit match..."  
  
"Yeah... And you only got 4 Pokemon and 3 badges, Ash. I'm sorry." Brock muttered.  
  
"Pikachu... Treecko... Corpish... Taillow..." Ash muttered. "Even though I would ask you guys if I can use your Pokemon, I still can't battle Edward since I have three badges."  
  
Pikachu lowered his ears. "Pika..."  
  
"Never mind, Ash. Even if you battled him, you will still get beaten." Said a voice. Ash and Brock turned around to see a familiar red-head girl with a white egg that has small arms and legs. "How your doing?"  
  
"Misty!!!" Both Ash and Brock shouted, happily.  
  
"Happy to see me?" Misty asked, giggling.  
  
"I will say. What are you doing here? I thought you were looking after the gym?" Brock asked.  
  
"My sisters came home a week ago so, I decided to say hello to you guys and see how your doing. Plus, I wanna meet this May and her brother, Max that you guys mentioned to me when you send me letters about your journey." Misty explained. "  
  
"Well. Here she comes..." Ash said, pointing to May and Max, whom were walking up to them with sad looks on their faces. "Whats up with you guys?"  
  
Max sighed. "May met up with an old friend of hers..."  
  
"Heh, just like we did." Brock said, pointing to Misty. "May, Max. This is Misty, an old friend of ours that uses only Water-type Pokemon. Misty, this is May. She is a beggining trainer that wants to go through Pokemon Contest challanges that are being held in the Houen region."  
  
Misty smiled as she held her hand out. "How do you do, May?"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Misty. Ash and Brock told me a lot about you." May said, before noticing a small egg that is being held in Misty's arms. "Hey, is this the Togepi?"  
  
"Thats right. My cutie little Pokemon." Misty said, giggling at the smiling little Pokemon.  
  
"Wow..." May mumbled, bringing a small red device out of her pocket. "I gotta check it out."  
  
***Name: Togepi. Type: Normal. Spike Ball Pokemon. It is considered to be a symbol of good luck. Its shell is said to be filled with happiness.***  
  
Max took a curious look towards Togepi before looking at Misty. "How long have you kept that Togepi...?"  
  
"About... three years, I guess." Misty said, smiling. "And I bet you are Max, May's younger and annoying brother?"  
  
"Thats right!" Max said before he facefaulted. "ANNOYING!?"  
  
Ash laughed before he turned to May. "So, who is your old friend?"  
  
"If you want to meet him, here he comes..." May muttered, pointing to a kid with white hair and has a beautiful nine-tailed fox beside him. "Hes an old friend of mine called Brendan from Littleroot Town. He started his Pokemon journey a year ago."  
  
"He is your old friend, huh?" Ash asked. "So, what is the matter with him?"  
  
Max sighed. "He is May's rival."  
  
"Oh... I know the feeling..." Ash muttered, remembering his old rival, Gary, that has become a Pokemon researcher. Gary is out somewhere in the Pokemon World with his Blastoise, doing research on Pokemon Evolution.  
  
"Hey, May... Can we meet with Brendan?" Brock asked. "I would like to meet him. His Ninetales there looks healthy."  
  
"Ninetales?" May asked, turning around to see the white fox walking beside her master. "I didn't noticed that Pokemon before. He was waiting beside the counter with Nurse Joy."  
  
"I guess he was at the counter so he was waiting for his Pokemon to be fully healed." Misty noted.  
  
May looked at her Pokedex and pointed it at the white fox. "I wanna check Brendan's Pokemon out..."  
  
***Name: Ninetales. Type: Fire. Fox Pokemon. Evolved from: Vulpix. If somebody pulls one of the 9-tails of this Pokemon as a joke or being mean, they will recive a thousand year curse.***  
  
Max gulped. "T-Thousand year curse...? We are in trouble..."  
  
"Never mind. Come on, you guys. I will introduce to you to Brendan." May said, leading her friends to the Pokemon trainer.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Man... What a day... Miss Asaji sure know how to give out some tests and homeworks on the same hot day..." Takato, one of the most powerful Digimon Tamer in Japan, muttered, as he walked out of school, looking very tired. "I just hope Guilmon isn't in a playful mood today..."  
  
Then, a blue-haired boy ran up to Takato. "Hey, Takato! You okay today?"  
  
"Hey, Henry." Takato said, greeting his friend and fellow Digimon Tamer. "How did your classes go?"  
  
"They were fine... And by the looks of you, your day didn't gone too well, huh?" Henry asked, smirking.  
  
Takato sighed. "Yeah... Miss Asaji gave us tests today and also homework..."  
  
"Ouch... When is the deadline for the homework?" Henry asked.  
  
"Well, I think Miss Asaji's headache has gotten worse enough, she cannot think straight. The deadline is next month, she usually makes us return our homework the next day." Takato explained.  
  
"Heh... Well, there was an upside to this... somewhere." Henry said, before looking around. "Hey, where are Kazu and Kenta?"  
  
"They are going home to get Guardromon and MarineAngemon before doing a double-team Digimon-card battle against Rika and Ryo. Jeri and Leomon are going with them to see how long those two will last against the King and Queen of Digimon card game." Takato explained. "I told Jeri they need special help."  
  
Henry laughed. "Special help is correct, my dear Takato. The way Rika and Ryo play the Digimon card game, they could rival the abilities of Yugi and Kaiba."  
  
"Speaking of Duel Monsters, have you got these cards?" Takato asked, bringing out some Duel Monster cards with Digimon names, pictures and descriptions upon it. "These are new cards coming out in this town and they are crossed between Digimon and Duel Monsters. Pretty cool, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I got them. And I also learned some pretty useful info about them." Henry explained.  
  
Takato raised an eyebrow towards Henry. "What do you mean, Henry?"  
  
"Well... Even though they have Digimon upon Duel Monster cards, they are still the same. Which means that you could summon a Meteor Dragon on the field after sacraficing an Agumon card." Henry explained. "Though, the people making these cards added something that won't be used on normal Duel Monsters. Digivolve!"  
  
"Wha!? They got Digivolution here!? Explain to me about it, Henry!" Takato asked, amazed.  
  
"Chill, Takato. Listen, do you have a Monochromon card?" Henry asked.  
  
Takato nodded and drew a card out of his new deck. "Yeah... Monochromon with an ATK of 1400 and DEF of 1800."  
  
"Well... If you Digivolve a Gotsumon into Monochromon, he will get an extra 500 boost points to his ATK and DEF points." Henry said. "In other words, Digivolved Digimon are stronger than summoned Digimon."  
  
"Wow... You sure research a lot on these cards, Henry..." Takato muttered, looking at the Monochromon card again before he put it away.  
  
"Yeah... Well, I'm a game freak, Takato. Video games, board games and card games... They sure know how to spark my intrest. Also, there are rumours that Seto Kaiba, head of the Kaiba Corporation, will be holding a Digimon/Duel Monster tourament right in our home town!" Henry said.  
  
"HERE!? Wow! This will give us a good chance to meet up with Yugi and his friends again!" Takato said, remembering thier adventure in 'Digital Kingdom'. "I haven't seen them in a long time..."  
  
"I know..." But, before Henry could continue, his Digivice, the D-Power, started to beep. "Aw, no..."  
  
Takato drew his D-Power as well and sighed. "Oh yes, Henry... Its a wild Digimon..."  
  
"Located near the park. I will Terriermon, you will get Guilmon and meet there, pronto!" Henry said, running off with Takato following him.  
  
"This day is just getting better..." Takato muttered dryly.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Back in the Pokemon World... May and Max introuduced Ash, Misty and Brock to Brendan. Ash learned that Brendan started his Pokemon journey with Treecko and has become very strong. He, Ash and the others were at the outside back of the Pokemon Center where Misty, Brock, May and Max listened onto the conversation.   
  
"You see, I dreamed of becoming the top Houen Pokemon Champion and it came true." Brendan said. "Last year, I competed in the Houen Pokemon Championship and I won."  
  
Ash was amazed. "YOU WON?!"  
  
"Yeah, days before the Johto Silver Leauge started." Brendan said, stroking the fur of his Ninetales. "I watched your battles and I was REALLY impressed with your final one, Ash. I mean, your Charizard took a lot of beating from Harrison's Blaziken and yet, he still kept on fighting! Though, I was sadden that Charizard finally fell after all the energy he put in."  
  
"I know... But, Ash is also here to enter the Hoenn Leauge as well." Misty said.  
  
Brendan nodded. "I know. May told me. So, your here to challange the Johto Champion, Edward Silver?"  
  
"I was... until I noticed the rules." Ash muttered. "Are you?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Brendan said, smiling. "I wanna see how good his Pokemon are. I hear he has some top Pokemon on his team."  
  
"Hmm... I bet he does since he won the Johto Leauge... Brendan, what Pokemon do YOU have?" Brock asks.  
  
Brendan stood up and took out ALL 6 of his Poke-balls. Ash, Brock, May, Max and Misty were amazed. Each of the Poke-balls were... different. Pikachu put on a confused face as Brendan smirked at the reactions of the group.  
  
"Well, Brock. I'm not gonna tell ya what Pokemon I have BUT, I will tell you that my Pokemon are inside these different Poke-balls. You can get them in the Pokemon shops around the Hoenn." Brendan said.  
  
Max walked up and looked at the Poke-balls Brendan has. "Hey, what are these Poke-balls you got?!"  
  
"Well... This here is the traditional Poke-ball..." Brendan said, pointing to the red and white ball. "It contains my fully evolved form of Treecko."  
  
Ash pointed to the second one. "And that?"  
  
Brendan picked up the Poke-ball Ash was pointing at and showed to everyone it was a fully white ball. "This is called the Premier Ball. You can get it free if you buy 10 or more Poke-balls." He placed the Premier Ball down and picked up a blue and white ball with red markings on it. "This is the Great Ball, more stronger than the Poke-ball and also my Ninetales' small home." He smiled as Ninetales chimed in to agree.  
  
"Nine! Nine!" The white fox cried out, happily.  
  
"And what about this weird thing?" May asks, pointing to a black and white ball with a yellow line going through the middle of the black part.   
  
"That is called an Ultra Ball, a stronger version of the Great Ball." Brendan said, before picking up a Poke-ball that is green and white with blue marks on the green part. "And this is the Net Ball. Its used to catch either Water or Bug type Pokemon more easily. I used this to capture a Water Pokemon."  
  
"And the last one?" Misty asked.  
  
Brendan picked up the last Poke-ball which is purple and white with orange marks on the purple part. "This is the ultimate Poke-ball! With this, it has a 100% of capturing a Pokemon! This is called the Master Ball!"  
  
"The Master Ball, huh?! How did you get it!?" Ash asked, amazed.  
  
"Well... The Master Ball are pretty rare... I got this after rescuing the daughter of the Hoenn Poke Ball Corp. President from the attack of Team Magma, two weeks before the Hoenn Leauge." Brendan explained.  
  
Ash smiled. "Well, Brendan. I have to say, its pretty cool with these Poke-balls. I better keep my eye out for the Great Balls or Ultra Balls."  
  
"And those Net Balls..." Misty said, smiling. "With those, I can capture more Water Pokemon without any trouble."  
  
Suddenly, a voice spoke out of no-where. "Did somebody say trouble?"  
  
"If so, make it double!" Said another voice.  
  
Brendan put on a confused look as everyone else had an exhausted look on their faces. "Me and my big mouth..." Misty muttered, looking around.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
A teenage girl, wearing a white shirt with a big red R on it and has long pink hair appeared. "Jessie!"  
  
A teenage boy, also wearing a white shirt with a big red R and has short blue hair appeared. "James!"   
  
"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!" Jessie announced.  
  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight." James shouted.   
  
A small cat-like Pokemon appeared between them. "Meowth, that's right!"  
  
And finally, a small pop was heard as a blue creature with a black tail appeared in front of Team Rocket. "Wobbuffet!"  
  
Brendan turns to Ash. "What are they clowns?" Team Rocket facefaulted and fell down.  
  
"Well... Sort of..." Ash muttered, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Its not that funny!!!" Jessie yelled out before she pointed towards Pikachu. "Now then! James, activate our trap to capture that Pikachu!"  
  
James nodded. "Right!" He then, turns to Jessie with a confused look. "How do I do that...?"  
  
"Huh?" Jessie asked, confused. "What do you mean, how do I do that!? Just activate the trap!!!"  
  
"But, Jessie... We haven't got any traps... That was what we were trying to tell you BEFORE you said to attack." Meowth explained, annoyed.  
  
Jessie growled and threw out a couple of Poke-balls. "Right! We will capture Pikachu the hard way! I choose you!!! Seviper and Dustox!!!"  
  
The Poke-balls opened up and a black/purple snake (Seviper) appeared with a moth-like Pokemon (Dustox). James also throw a Poke-ball down. "Let's go, Cacnea!"  
  
When the Poke-ball opened up, a cactus-like Pokemon appeared and after he was out... he hugged James.  
  
Misty winced. "Ow... Thats got to hurt..."  
  
"THE PAIN!!! THE PAIN!!! ARGH!!!" James yelled out, running around with Cacnea hugging him.  
  
Jessie sweatdropped and groaned as she watched James running like a idiot. "Right... Looks like I have to do things myself! Get ready to battle! Seviper! Dustox!"  
  
"All right! Get ready, Pikachu!" Ash said, turning to his starter Pokemon.  
  
"Pika!" The little yellow mouse answered, electricity sparking from his red cheeks.  
  
Brendan stepped up, holding the red and white Poke-ball. "Hold up, Ash! Let me see if her Pokemon are strong!" He threw the Poke-ball to the ground. "I choose you, SCEPTILE!!!"  
  
The Poke-ball opened up and out came a huge green creature with a spiky leave-like tail. "Scep! Scep! Sceptile!"  
  
"Whoa! THAT's Treecko's fully evolved form!?" Brock gasped.  
  
"Let me see..." Ash muttered, checking his Poke-dex.  
  
***Name: Sceptile. Type: Grass. Forest Pokemon. Evolved from: Grovyle. The leaves upon the fully evolved form of Treecko are very sharp and is very agile.***  
  
"A Grass Pokemon...? But, he is weak against Seviper and Dustox! Why use him?!" Max asked out loud. "He is gonna get creamed!"  
  
"Who says Sceptile is gonna use his Grass moves on those two." Brendan said, before turning back to his opponents. "Though, I may need another Pokemon to use against them."  
  
Before Ash could say something, a Poke-ball was thrown out of nowhere, with a voice saying. "Allow me to help!" The Poke-ball opened up and a black creature with flames coming out from his shoulders, roared. "Typh!!!"  
  
"Ash! Thats Cyndaquil's fully evolved form, Typhlosion!" Misty called out before darting her eyes around. "But, who owns that Typhlosion?!"  
  
"I own it!" Said a trainer, walking beside Brendan. "I bet ya know me. Edward Silver!"  
  
May's mouth dropped. "YOUR the Johto Champion?!"  
  
(A/N: Both Ed and Brendan look like the male trainers you start in Pokemon Silver/Gold/Crystal and Ruby/Sapphire)  
  
Ash took another look at his Poke-dex towards Typhlosion. "Throughout my Johto journey, I never got the chance to see Cyndaquil's fully evolved form. What does it say about this Pokemon...?"  
  
***NAME:Typhlosion. Type: Fire. Volcano Pokemon. Evolved from: Quilava. The power of this ulimate flaming Pokemon is very powerful, noting that it is the perfect rival for Charizard.***  
  
Edward took a look at Jessie and growled slightly. "You know... There is one thing I hate and that is Pokemon thieves like you! I can to Hoenn region to get away from Team Rocket but, I can believe three jerks like you are here!"  
  
Jessie growled. "Seviper! Dustox! Get them!"  
  
"Shall we?" Ed asked.  
  
"Lets!" Brendan said, with a nod. "Sceptile! Get Seviper with Strength!"  
  
"Typhlosion! Flamethrower on Dustox, NOW!" Edward yelled out.  
  
Meowth sighed. "We are doomed..."  
  
"By a matter of seconds..." James muttered, finally pulled himself from Cacnea's grasp and returning him into the Poke-ball.  
  
Ash crossed his arms and smiled. "This won't take very long, Pikachu."  
  
Pikachu nodded, smiling. "Pikachu..."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of both Angel Island and the Master Emerald, couldn't believe what was happening. One moment, he got his team of Vector the Crocodile, Mighty the Armadillio, Episo the Chameleon and Charmy Bee... Nothing them as the Chaotix crew... to look after the Master Emerald when he sensed the energy from a reddish jewel that contains the ultimate power.  
  
Once Knuckles found the red Chaos Emerald, Dr Eggman came out of his Egg Carrier with his two robot friends, Doece and Boece, with a machine containing the other 6 Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles was out-numbered before Sonic and Shadow joined up.  
  
Knuckles smirked as two of his friends arrived out of no where. "What took you?"  
  
"Vector gave some some lame directions." Shadow said, crossing his arms. "So, Eggman. What is your new crazy idea this time?"  
  
Eggman smirked as he clicked his fingers. "Well, seeing you asked so nicely, Shadow. This machine is called the Egg-Transporter. With this, I can go through any dimensions so I become their new master since you won't allow me to take over this world! With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, I will complete my task! Now, hand me the last emerald!"  
  
"Hey, Eggman! If you think I can't let you take over this world, what in the world makes you think I will allow ya to leave and take over the other worlds? Ya not going anywhere, buddy!" Sonic said, crossing his arms as well.  
  
Knuckles growled as he held the small red jewel tightly. "Plus, what makes you think I will just hand you the emerald just like that?!"  
  
"Well... Since you won't let me take the emerald, I will get someone else to grab it!" Eggman laughed.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Knuckles asked before he felt the red emerald being taken out of his hand with one swoop from a black metal object. "What in the...?"  
  
Eggman laughed as the black metal object landed near him. While the mad doctor took the red emerald, Sonic noticed it was a black version of Metal Sonic, with some extra spikes and sharper claws. Eggman turned back to Sonic and his friends, smirking. "This is your answer, knucklehead! Meet Metal-Shadow! He is black version of Metal-Sonic but, more deadly and faster. Now, either you stay back or I will force him to attack you!"  
  
Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow looked at each other before glaring at Eggman and his new robot, Metal-Shadow. "Just bring it on, Eggman!" Sonic said.  
  
"Very well! Metal-Shadow, ATTACK!!!" Eggman yelled out.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Yolei: Right! Hold on a second!!!  
  
O.o? Yolei...? What is it now!?  
  
Yolei: My dear author! I think you are getting writer's block!  
  
I am...?  
  
Yolei: Yep! Listen, why not end this chapter now and the forth one will be Chaos Control and Gallantmon's apperance?  
  
-_- All right... Chapter 5 will have my new concept idea so, I will end this chapter with Yolei's crazy idea.  
  
Yolei: IT'S NOT CRAZY!!! IT'S NEVER CRAZY!!! *Turns to Davis* AM I CRAZY?!  
  
Davis: Erm...  
  
Yolei: NO, I AM NOT! THANK YOU!!!  
  
*Groan* I'm sorry if this chapter seems dumb but, I'm doing my best... HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis8  
  
Davis: ARGH!!! 


	4. Chaos Control! Yugi's Finding! Digidesti...

Sorry for taking so long. Here is chapter 4 of the Mega Crossover. Thanks for Youko Youkai for doing this scene of the Sonic scene.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rouge the Bat, Mobius' number one spy, has just hacked into a room somewhere in the Egg Carrier with a small orange rabbit, holding a small blue creature in her arms.  
  
This is Cream the Rabbit and her friend, Cheese the Chao. Rouge got the two out of their cells when Dr Eggman catched them and locked them up.  
  
"Where are we?" Cream asked.  
  
Rouge took one look around and walked over to a TV monitor. "I guess we are in the monitoring room. There is a camera underneath the Egg Carrier that will show us what is going on underneath us." She flicked a switch and the TV came on, showing what was underneath. "See? We happen to be above Angel Island."  
  
Cream gasped. "Yes! And look! There is Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow!"  
  
"Chao!" Said Cheese, waving his arms around.  
  
"Just what are they fighting?" Rouge muttered.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Metal Shadow... An upgraded version of Metal Sonic?" Tails asked to himself as he watched Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles facing Eggman's new robot. "Where is the Chaotix Crew?!"  
  
"They must be protecting the Master Emerald, Tails! Remember, if anything happens to the Master Emerald, Angel Island will fall into the ocean!" Amy shouted out.  
  
Tails nodded as he continued to fly his blue plane, Tornado 2, above the battle. He looked at where Eggman, Docoe and Bocoe were working on a machine that contained all 7 Chaos Emeralds. "I wonder what they are doing..."  
  
"Why don't we find out...?" Amy asked.  
  
"Erm... There isn't any landing spaces and if we go down, we might crash into the trees." Tails pointed out, with a sheepish look.  
  
Amy sighed. "Great..."  
  
Meanwhile, Metal Shadow was giving Sonic and his two friends some trouble as they ducked, jumped and moved from the robot's near and far-away attacks.  
  
"This guy is more faster than Metal Sonic." Remarked Sonic as he and Kuckles jumped to avoid to be hit by a laser beam. "Something tells me that this IS Metal Sonic, only upgraded and also, painted black!"  
  
Knuckles smirked. "Maybe. Maybe not."  
  
Shadow was now mad because this stupid thing is in their way while Eggman is doing something that he's sure the whole planet will not like it. Neither would the other world.  
  
Meanwhile, Eggman was putting the 7 Chaos Emerald in his dimesional machine. He smiled evilly as the machine was being energized. "Finally! This new plan of mine will never fail!!!"  
  
"Eggman-sama, according to the readings, the machine is opening up a portal to a place called Kaze Town located somewhere in the Hoenn region. Whatever that says..." Docoe said, looking at some data on a screen beside it.  
  
"Never mind!" Eggman said, laughing as the portal started to open up and soon, he looked into the portal to see Ash and his friends finishing their battle against Team Rocket. They all looked up and saw the face of Eggman.  
  
"Who is that...?" Ash asked, confused.  
  
Pikachu lifted his ears, hearing the sound of battle nearby. "Pika?"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAA!!! My name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik! But, you can call me Dr Eggman! YOUR NEW RULER!" Eggman said, laughing.   
  
Edward looked at his Typhlosion, small sweatdrop running down his forehead. "A weird thing appeared in the sky and that crazy twit says he is going to be a new ruler? What a day..."  
  
"Typh!" Said Typhlosion, nodding.  
  
May growled. "Hey! You think you can just waltz in here and try to take over our home!? You must be the most stupidest moron in the world!"  
  
"She is very angry when someone thinks that he is the greatest and stuff like that." Max said.  
  
"I see..." Misty muttered.  
  
Bocoe and Docoe popped their heads beside Eggman, their eyes were lowered in anger.  
  
"Hey! Eggman-sama isn't the monst stupidest moron in the world! He has an IQ of 300!!!" Bocoe yeleld out, shoving his face in front of Eggman.  
  
Docoe did the same thing and joined Bocoe. "Yeah! Say that your are sorry to your new ruler!"  
  
"How about this one?! GET OUT OF MY FACE!!!" Eggman yelled out, pushing the robots away.  
  
Brendan was scratching the back of his head. "Whoa... I hate to see how he treats this world if he really does become our ruler."  
  
His Sceptile and Ninetales nodded slowly.  
  
Brock sighed. "I wonder if that Eggman has an enemy that is on our side..."  
  
Eggman groaned and turned back to the battle, he saw that Shadow's temper was gone and then, he rolled into a ball and struck Metal Shadow down HARD and made him crash beside the machine. "Grr! Curse you, hedgehogs!"  
  
"Hes having trouble by hedgehogs...?" Meowth asked, under a pile of Jessie, James, Cacena, Dustox, Sepviper and Wobbuffet.  
  
"What a weird guy..." James said, nodding.  
  
"Oh? And what are we?!" Jessie asked, muttering.  
  
"Nice work, Shadow! Now, let's stop Eggman and get the Emeralds!" Shouted Knuckles as he and the two hedgehogs advance towards the mad scientist.  
  
"Not my day..." Eggman muttered.  
  
Suddenly, Metal Shadow started to get up and stood his ground, his body was damaged and glared at Sonic and his friends.  
  
"Hes back..." Sonic whistled.  
  
"Metal Shadow, ATTACK!!!" Eggman yelled out.  
  
Metal Shadow took one step and then, EXPLODED!!! And not only that, Eggman's weapon started to crackle and exploded as well, drawing out a ball of light.  
  
"OH NO!!!" Eggman shouted as he, Docoe and Bocoe was covered in the light.  
  
"What in the...?" Ash didn't finished his scentence as he and all his friends were caught in the blast of light.  
  
"Just great..." Sonic muttered. "I wonder where this will take us..."  
  
Shadow sighed. "Hopefully, not a dangerous place full of dinosaurs."  
  
"With the Chaos Emeralds, anything will happen." Knuckles noted.  
  
"Here we go again!" Tails shouted out.  
  
Amy groaned. "Great... And just when things didn't get worst!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Rouge, Cream and Cheese all gasped when they saw a giant light covering Angel Island before it covered up the Egg Carrier.  
  
"Miss Rouge, what is that...?" Cream asked.  
  
Rouge sighed before the Egg Carrier was caught in the mysterious ball of light. "Chaos Control.."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Shinjuku, located somewhere in Tokyo of Japan. Home to all the Japanese Digimon Tamers, minus Ryo. Henry Wong was just talking to his friend, Takato, when their D-Powers picked up readings from a wild Digimon. They both split up to collect thier partners and face this Digimon, whatever he is or what level he is at.   
  
Henry was now running towards the location with the ever mouthy Digimon, Terriermon, holding onto his back. "Boy, how far is this wild Digimon anyway?"  
  
"Do not know, do not care." Terriermon said, whooping like a cowboy while trying to hang onto his partner. "YEEHA! RIDE 'EM, COWBOY. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"Oh boy... Terriermon, please don't take it seriously if I ever said I need a new partner." Henry muttered, dryly.  
  
Terriermon smirked before he looked around. "Hey... If there is a wild Digimon around, why isn't Rika and Renamon coming?"  
  
"Sad to say, Rika is sick today and not because of you." Henry said, adding with a small smirk. "She has got the flu but, she will be better tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Wow... Of all the things that could stop the ice cold Digimon Queen, it had to be the flu." Terriermon said, laughing before he gave out an evil grin. "Hey, Henry. I have an important question to ask ya about Rika."  
  
"Really? Whats that?" Henry asked, confused.  
  
Terriermon took a deep breath and blurted out. "Have you got the hots for Rika?"  
  
Before the Rookie Digimon knew it, Henry cried out in alarm and fell to the ground in shock. He was then, picked up by the ears and stared into the angry, blushing face of his partner.  
  
"Wha...? What did you say?!" Henry asked, trying to keep his voice calm and didn't noticed that he was blushing like crazy.  
  
Terriermon giggled. "I asked if you had the hots for Rika. Looks like I was right."  
  
Henry mouthed a 'huh?' before he turned and saw his reflection on the shop window and a massive sweatdrop came down the side of his head when he saw his face was red. "Terriermon..."  
  
"Hey, I won't tell Rika. I promise... Though, you might be lucky, ducky." Terriermon said, grinning.  
  
Henry blinked. "Terriermon... What are you talking about...?"  
  
"I talked to Renamon and she says that Rika might have some feelings for ya." Terriermon explained before he did some whooping and cheering. "Go, Henry! Go, Henry! GO! GO! GO!"  
  
Temptation was inside Henry's mind and his tempation was.... to strangle Terriermon until his eyes popped out. But, luckly for the little Rookie, he didn't. Instead, he gave out a dark evil grin and said. "Terriermon, either you button your big mouth OR I will let you play with Susie, Lopmon and the Pretty Princess Pants treatment!"  
  
"Yeesh... Ask him a question about girls and he turns into a new person." Terriermon muttered, as Henry continued to head towards where the wild Digimon is arriving at. "That could be a good thing."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Takato headed to a small stone box where Guilmon was living at. When the strongest Digimon Tamer arrived, he was hoping to see the 13 year old-sized, red, digital dinosaur standing up, waiting for him to get into action!  
  
He was wrong...  
  
"Guilmon!!!" Takato yelled out, pulling his Digimon by the tail as the Rookie Digimon was asleep.   
  
Guilmon was waving his arms around, drool came out of his mouth. "YAY! A BIG PILE OF BREAD!"  
  
A small sweatdrop came down the side of his head as he slowly said. "Guilmon... We are being under attacked by a Digimon made out of bread. Wanna do something about it?"  
  
*ZOOM!*  
  
Before Takato knew it, he was being pulled by Guilmon as the Rookie Digimon woke up and ran out of his small home to confront the wild Digimon. Takato was still holding onto Guilmon's tail so, he wasn't pulled along, he was dragged along.  
  
"Come on, Takatomon! We have a Breadmon to defeat!" Guilmon said.  
  
Takato winced from the pain as he was being dragged along and sighed when Guilmon said 'Breadmon'. "I can't believe I said that there is a Digimon made out of bread... I hope I get hit by a steel post..."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
High school has finished for Yugi as he headed home. Puzzled questions ran through his young mind like that child he witness a few nights ago that has somehow Digivolved into two Digimon known as Lowemon and JagerLowemon.  
  
Yugi sighed. His Yami from the Millenium Puzzle was strangly silent after that battle. And the Dark Magician seem disturbed for unknown reason. Yugi was worried.  
  
The young teenager was passing by a TV shop and he stopped when he saw a familliar face on the screens. Yugi gasped. "What in the...? KAIBA?!"  
  
Indeed, upon the screens was the face of Seto Kaiba. He kept his stare at the camera as if he was focused on something. "Fellow Duel Monster Duelests. I have an announcement to make! Weeks ago, I created and started an amazing competition known as The Battle City! The winner is known as Yugi Muto. Now, I do hope you have the new Digimon cards that are acting like Duel Monsters because I am about to start a NEW Battle City!"  
  
"New Battle City...?" Yugi gasped. "What does he mean...?"  
  
"I think he is after our new Magnadramon card, Yugi." Said the spirit of Yami, whom appeared beside Yugi where only he can see him.  
  
"Yami! Where were ya? I was worried." Yugi whispered, hoping no one would spot him and think he has gone crazy by talking into thin air. "Whats the matter?"  
  
Yami gave a smile to his lighter half. "Forgive me, Yugi. I had a lot of thinking to do. Ever since I saw that evolution of the Digimon, I wondered what just happened."  
  
"You mean Lowemon and JagerLowemon?" Yugi asked while Yami just nodded. "Well, Tristan's Inumon explained to me about that warrior and I will tell you all about it later."  
  
"Why not now?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi nodded towards the TV where Kaiba continued his talk. "If you have Digimon Duel Monsters in your deck, now is your chance to enter the Digimon/Duel Monster Battle City that will take place on the 14th of this month! Battle City location is in Shinjuku, the home of the famous Japanese Digimon Tamers that has saved our world from the destruction of the D-Reaper! If you want to enter this competition, head over to your nearest Game Shop to sign in. That is all!"  
  
"Digimon/Duel Monster Battle City?! Located in Shinjuku?!" Yugi gasped before he gave out a slight smile. "Hey! This could be the best time to meet up with Takato and the others again."  
  
Yami nodded and darted his head around. "What is the date today?"  
  
"Its the 10th, Yami. So, we have four days left before the competition starts. Not only we will meet with the Tamers again but, also we will try out that Magnadramon card again..." Yugi said, drawing out his Magnadramon card from his pocket. "I can't wait to use it in battle!"  
  
"I agree. And while we are seeing Takato, we could tell him about the child becoming Lowemon and JagerLowemon." Yami said.  
  
Yugi nodded as Yami disappeared. "Good idea! I bet the forums are in Grandpa's shop! I will sign there!"  
  
"Hey, Yug!" Called a voice and Yugi turned around to see Tristan and Inumon walking up to him. Tristan smiled as he looked towards the TV. "Duke called me and told me that Kaiba has started another Battle City. Is that true?"  
  
"Yeah! Its true! A Digimon/Duel Monster Battle City, taking place at Shinjuku where the Tamers are at." Yugi said. "I think this is the best time to meet with those guys again. If you see Joey, tell him about this battle so he and I could enter this competition TOGETHER!"  
  
"No problem." Tristan said, with a nod.  
  
Inumon smiled as he took a Duel Monster deck out of no-where. "Well, I could enter this Battle City. After all, I wanna show everyone my moves."  
  
"I don't think Kaiba will allow DIGIMON to enter the new Battle City..." Yugi muttered with a sweatdrop before he got a confused look on his face. "Where did you get that deck anyway?"  
  
"Well, its not mine. It's Joey's." Inumon said, with a smirk.  
  
Tristan had the same confused look as Yugi's. "Why did Joey let you borrow his deck?"  
  
"Well.... He doesn't know I borrowed it..." Inumon said, laughing.  
  
"He does now!" Came angry voice. Inumon had a massive sweatdrop, slowly turned around and saw Joey Wheeler, standing a few meters away from him, holding a giant mallet. "Ya good for nothin' Card-Stealing Mutt!"  
  
Inumon slowly gulped and handed Tristan the Duel Monster deck he took from Joey. "Hold this, Trist. I'm off for a jog." And before Tristan could reply, Inumon ran off in a cloud of smoke. "Bye!"  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!! I WILL TEACH YA, YOU THIEF!!!" Joey yelled out, running after Inumon while swinging his hammer about.  
  
"Hey! Leave my Digimon partner alone!" Tristan shouted out, stuffing Joey's deck into his pocket before running after his angry friend and his doomed Digimon.  
  
Yugi sighed. "Boy... Before or after Battle City, nothing here changes."  
  
//Yugi...// Came Yami's voice from the puzzle.  
  
/Yeah...?/ Yugi asked.  
  
//Yugi... It's strange but, I can sense an amazing energy...//  
  
/From what...?/  
  
//....... YUGI! Look in front of you!!!//  
  
"Huh...?" Yugi was confused as he saw nothing in front of him. Just people laughing as they were watching Inumon, Joey and Tristan chasing each other. He looked down and his eyes widen as he saw what Yami was referring to. Yugi bended down and picked up the object, which was a small sky-blue jewel. "What... is this?"  
  
//I don't know, but I am sensing an amazing power coming from that jewel..."  
  
Yugi looked at the sky-blue jewel for a bit. /It... It looks like an emerald... But, emeralds are usually green. Why is this one sky-blue? It doesn't make any sense.../  
  
//Well... Let's hang onto it and see what we will make of it.//  
  
/Good idea... We will take it with us at Shinjuku in four days time/ Yugi placed the sky-blue emerald in his backpack before turning to his friends, whom were still doing the chase. /And... what about them?/  
  
//Laugh?// Yami chuckled.   
  
Yugi sighed and smiled. Nothing has changed, Digimon or not, nothing has changed.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Tai and the other members of the Digidestined arrived in Shinjuku Park where they could easily hide in the bushes and plan of how they will find and meet the Digimon Tamers. Tai had one idea.  
  
"Pretend to be evil Digimon...?" Matt asked. "Tai... According to Gennai, they have TV show that is based on our adventure."  
  
Tai grinned. "Ok... Bad idea..."  
  
"It was a cool idea, Tai." Davis said.  
  
Yolei laughed. "This is like having the two minds meeting with each other."  
  
"Look! I am sure more ideas will fall out of the sky!" Tai said.  
  
After Tai said that.... Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Edward, Typhlosion, Brendan, Ninetales and Sceptile fell out of the sky from no where and landed upon the Digidestined, minus Sora, Izzy, Cody, Kari and Joe along with their Digimon. The five teens and their Digimon blinked at that.  
  
Sora sighed. "Tai should have kept his mouth shut..."  
  
The Digidestined and the Pokemon Trainers spent the next 10 minutes to explain about Digimon and Pokemon. Before their converstation could continue, they heard a battle cry.  
  
"What was that...?" Brock asked.  
  
Izzy looked over the bush and gasped. "Who the heck...?"  
  
It was some-sort of Digimon running through the streets. A human-shape creature was was riding on a electric horse, swinging his swords around, trying to scare the people away.  
  
"Is that a Digimon...?" May asked, joining Izzy.  
  
Tentomon flew beside Izzy. "Yes! And that is bad news! ZANBAMON!"  
  
"Zan...bamon?" Ken muttered.  
  
***Name: Zanbamon. Level: Mega. Type: Virus. Demon Man Digimon. Attack: Prison Gate of Beheading, Cross Slash***  
  
"Tai! You better let me go into WarGreymon! Zanbamon is a Mega!" Agumon said.  
  
Tai nodded and held out his Digivice. "Right! Let's go!"  
  
"Hold on, Tai! Somebody is coming!" Joe said as they saw Takato and Guilmon running out of nowhere and headed towards Zanbamon. "I think its a Tamer!"  
  
Ash blinked. "THATS a Tamer you told me...? Weird..."  
  
"Pika..." Pikachu said, nodding.  
  
"Let's see what he is made off..." Gabumon noted.  
  
Takato turned to Guilmon. "Thats a Mega! You know what to do!"  
  
"Yeah!" Guilmon said.  
  
"All right!!!" Takato yelled out, holding his D-Power into the air. "HERE WE GO!!!"  
  
*BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
"Bio-Merge activate!" Takato yelled as he and Guilmon combined together. In a flash, the images of Guilmon, Growlmon and WarGrowlmon passed quickly as a giant knight in silver armour with a red cape wavering in the wind stood in Takato and Guilmon's place with a lance in his right arm and a shield on the other.  
  
"Guilmon Bio-Merge to...... GALLANTMON!!!"  
  
Gallantmon and Zanabmon clashes their weapons against each other in a battle for the city.   
  
"WOW!!! Did you see that?!" Max asked. "Is that Digivolution?!"  
  
"Yeah... Is it?" Edward turned to the Digidestined and blinked. "Huh...?"  
  
The Digidestined and their Digimon were speechless, their eyes opened wide and their mouths ajar. For the first time ever to them, they witness the ultimate evolution between the Digimon and his/her partner. BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION!  
  
"A..A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A........................................................ WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE!!?!?!?" Mimi shouted out.  
  
Palmon almost fainted. "That kid... Became one with his Digimon..."  
  
"No one has the power to do that... Do they...?" TK asked, looking down at Patamon.  
  
Patamon shook his head. "No... First time I have seen this..."  
  
"No wonder Gennai told me that the Tamers are more stronger than the Digidestined..." Kari muttered. "I wonder if they have anymore tricks up their sleeves..."  
  
Misty was amazed at the battle. "Look at them go..."  
  
The battle between Gallantmon and Zanbamon continued... Who will win? Find out later!  
  
----------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I am sorry if this seems fast but, I wanna complete this before moving onto chapter 5. Either this week or next week, you will soon see it. HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: WOUT!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Strange Happenings

Once again, sorry it took so long. Since my Frontier special and Xmas story has been finished. I will concentrate on this story now. Starting the next chapter, NOW!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Jaws dropped and eyes widen from the Digidestined and their Digimon after witnessing something that will never, EVER happen to them. A human and a Digimon becoming ONE!  
  
The leader of the Digimon Tamers, Takato, and his Digimon, Guilmon, used Bio-Merge Digivolution to become the legendary and unstoppable Gallantmon to face against a wild Zanbamon.  
  
With the Digidestined, hiding behind the bushes, were the Pokemon trainers. Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Edward and Brendan. On Ash's shoulder was Pikachu, Misty was holding her Togepi, Edward had his trusty Typhlosion beside him and Brendan has his Ninetales and Sceptile with him.  
  
After recovering from their shock, Izzy opened his laptop to bring up the Digi-Dex. "What did they become!?"  
  
"They became Gallantmon! A Mega Digimon of the Royal Knight family! Even though he is a Virus type, Gallantmon will protect and stand up to the forces of evil with his Lighting Joust and Shield of the Just!" Agumon said.  
  
"Awesome!" Tai said.  
  
"This is disgusting! A human and Digimon, working together?! I shall put you out of your misery!" Zanbamon said before slashing his swords together to create a shockwave. "Prison Gate of Beheading!!!"  
  
With a quick motion of his lance, Gallantmon knocked Zanbamon's attack away before running towards him. "Zanbamon! I will not let you stay here to cause destruction! I will end this battle NOW!"  
  
"You worthless digital data, I shall slice you now!" Zanbamon yelled out as he slashed his weapon against Gallantmon.  
  
Gallantmon lifted his shield up and the sword clanged against it. Gallantmon and Zanbamon were now fighting with their weapons, with Zanbamon not doing very well since Gallantmon's body is made out of armour and has a shield.  
  
While the clash between the two Megas continued, Brendan looked at Edward. "Who do you think will win?"  
  
"Heh... by the looks of it, I say Gallantmon since his shield is deflecting Zanbamon's swords." Edward said.  
  
Brendan smirked and nodded. "Thought so."  
  
"It ends NOW!!!" Gallantmon shouted out, leaping back and fired off a blast of energy from his shield. "SHIELD OF THE JUST!"  
  
Zanbamon was caught in the blast and all that remains was the data of the Digimon...  
  
"Phew... That was quick. Guess we are stronger than we thought, right Guilmon?" Takato's voice said inside Gallantmon.  
  
Guilmon's voice didn't replied. Instead, he said... "Takato, I can sense more Digimon nearby!"  
  
"Where?!"  
  
The Digidestined and Trainers were busy talking about what just happened so, they didn't noticed the giant knight walking towards them since Guilmon is sensing the Digidestined's Digimon.  
  
"How is it possible that a human can become one with his or her's Digimon, Tentomon?" Izzy asked, completely amazed.  
  
"Erm... before or after the arrival of Gallantmon?" Tentomon asked.  
  
Izzy groaned. "Before!"  
  
"Well, it is less then 1%..." Tentomon mumbled.  
  
"Now its over 1%... Up to a hundred." Ken noted, looking around and gasped.  
  
Ash looked at Tai with a puzzled look. "Since you guys are TV stars in this world, how are you gonna meet the Tamers without being hounded by fans?"  
  
Pikachu nodded. "Pika?"  
  
"Well... erm..." Tai muttered before looking at Ken. "Any ideas?"  
  
"Yeah... turn around..." Ken muttered, whom was still staring at something.  
  
The group turned around and gasped to see Gallantmon looking over them, his eyes full of amazement.  
  
"Togepi." The small white egg Pokemon chirped, welcoming the herotic warrior.  
  
Misty gulped. "Wow... What a big Digimon..."  
  
"Whats up with him?" Max asked.  
  
"Erm... Takato? Are you okay?" Said Guilmon's voice that was coming from Gallantmon.  
  
Takato's voice had replied in shock and awe. "I...I don't believe it... The Digidestined?!"  
  
"Hi..." Agumon said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
TK sighed before looking up at Gallantmon. "Listen, we will explain everything! Just tell us one thing, who are you?"  
  
Gallantmon stood there before he glowed and changed back into Takato and Guilmon. They joined the Digidestined and the Pokemon Trainers behind the bush.  
  
"Well... my name is Takato. And this is my Digimon, Guilmon." Takato said.  
  
Guilmon waved. "Hiya."  
  
"I've never heard of a Guilmon before." Biyomon said.  
  
"I know you wouldn't. I created him." Takato replied with pride in his voice.  
  
"Cr...Created him?! How?!" Cody asked, speechless.  
  
"Long story. Really long story." Takato laughed before noticing Ash and his friends. "And you are...?"  
  
Ash stepped up, holding his hand out. "My name is Ash, I'm a Pokemon Trainer. This is my Pikachu."  
  
"Pika!" The little yellow mouse said, waving.  
  
"Hiya, Pikachumon." Guilmon said, waving.  
  
Takato sighs. "A bit more longer story..." He took Ash's hand and shook it. "Hiya! So, what are you guys doing here...?"  
  
Kari giggles. "OK... It all started..."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Yeah, Yugi? Tomorrow? Great! Yeah, I will see you there!" Tristan said as he placed the phone down. He and Inumon were at Joey's place, getting ready to head on over to Shinjuku for Kaiba's new Battle City competition. He walked on over to Joey's door and knocked on it.   
  
"Yeah?" Came Joey's voice.  
  
"Hey, Joey! Yugi's got the tickets for us to board the train to Shinjuku tomorrow. There are tickets for himself, Grandpa, me, Tea and you. Theres an extra ticket so, got anyone in mind?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Sure! I will bring my sis along, Serenity. With her along, we are a team!" Joey shouted out.   
  
Tristan smirked. "OK... I will get something to eat while I wait."  
  
Before Tristan could take a step forward, Joey's voice called out. "Hey, Trist! Isn't Bakura coming?"  
  
"Yugi tried to phone him but, hes gone for some strange reason..." Tristan muttered. "The Spirit of the Millenium Ring must be up to something."  
  
"Man, I hope Kokuwamon is all right... Speaking of Digimon, how are you gonna get Inumon to Shinjuku? Isn't he human sized?" Joey asked.  
  
"Don't worry. I've got that covered." Tristan said, smiling.  
  
Joey's voice was laughing a bit. "Yeah... I'm sure you would. One more question, where the heck is he anyway?"  
  
"Good question..." Tristan mumbled before he turned around. "Inumon... what are you...?"  
  
"SHH!" Inumon hissed, holding a frying pan. His forehead was bandaged with a huge lump under it. "I'm gonna get him back..."  
  
Tristan groaned. "Inumon... I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, it was YOUR fault for taking Joey's deck in the first place. I can't help it if Joey was busy slamming his mallet on your head four or five times..."  
  
"Make that 20 times!" Inumon hissed. When the door opened, he swung the frying pan. "Take this, Wheeler!!!"  
  
Tristan's face paled. "Oh no..."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I GOT HIM!!!! I GOT HIM!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Inumon laughed like a maniac.  
  
Joey's face peered around the door, nothing was damaged on it. When he saw Inumon holding the frying pan, his eyes' widen in fear. "You dumb mutt, what have you done!?"  
  
"Wacking YOU!!!" Inumon said before noticing that Joey's face was unscathed. "Hey... how come your okay after I hit you?"  
  
"Because... it wasn't me. It was him..." Joey said, pointing downwards.  
  
Inumon, blinking in confusion, looked down and had a massive sweatdrop. There, on the ground and glaring at him, was none other than Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Erm... Reddy?"  
  
"I give you 5 seconds to run!" Red Eyes said, growling.  
  
"Mummy... " Inumon said, gulping.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Lying on his bed back home, Yugi was looking through his deck that he will be using for the new Battle City that will be happening at the start of next week. Sitting on the edge of the bed was the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle known as Yami.  
  
"So... The Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Buster Blader, Magnadramon... Yep, the deck is ready, Yami!" Yugi said, placing the cards on the sideboard. "I just hope we are ready for new and unsuspecting Magic and Trap cards."  
  
Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, Yugi. We have been in tougher battles than this. I'm sure we will make it out okay."  
  
"I hope so too, Yami." Yugi muttered before he reached to his coat pocket to bring out a sky blue emerald. "I wonder..... How could this jewel have strange unearthly powers..."  
  
"Maybe it isn't from this world, Yugi. Remember that strange weather a few months ago? It might have came out through the portal from that other Digital World." Yami said, remembering the dark clouds and thunder that was caused by none other than Valmarmon before the arrival of Susanoomon came to defeat him.  
  
Yugi stared at the emerald before looking at Yami once again. "I dunno... If it did came out of that portal few months, why did it just appeared in front of my feet just like that?"  
  
"Good point... And to tell you the truth, I felt a huge energy coming from that emerald and six others..." Yami muttered.  
  
Yugi gasped. "Six others?! You mean there is six other emeralds with this kind of power?!"  
  
"I think so, Yugi... I don't like this..." Yami muttered again, staring through the window.  
  
"H...How do you mean...?" Yugi asked, worried.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and sighed. "Months ago, a strange energy from another Digital World appeared at our sky with two warriors that were battling against each other to either save the world or take over it. A couple of days ago, a young child evolved into a Digimon and defeated a Devidramon. Now, Kaiba has started a new Battle City and we have a small jewel with amazing power. If this doesn't spell trouble, I don't know what will."  
  
"I...I understand..." Yugi studdered, staring at the emerald again before placing it back in his pocket. "Now, I'm worried... I thought things with the Digimon would be over after Takato and Guilmon killed Gallantmon... Everything with Marik was over and when you sense the power of a warrior defeating that demon god through that strange storm, I thought everything would be normal. Now, I was wrong..."  
  
The spirit of the Millenium Puzzle turned and smiled at Yugi. "Don't worry, my young friend. Prehapes if we meet up with Takato and the Tamers, I'm sure we will figure out of what these strange events are trying to show us..."  
  
"That this world is a prime target for weirdness!" Yugi laughed, before he stood up. "I better check in Grandpa and see if he is ready to go tomorrow."  
  
"OK, Yugi." Yami said before he vanished.  
  
As Yugi left his room, a red animal with purple eyes was standing on a leafy tree, keeping an eye on Yugi. Although he was a bit freaked out seeing Yugi talking to himself since he can't see Yami, his eyes widen when he saw Yugi brought out the sky blue emerald. He lowered his eyes again as the young boy left the room. "He has one of the Chaos Emerald?! I have to get it off him, no matter what!" With that, he left the tree...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Henry took a deep breath of shock after what he had saw. The moment he arrived where Zanbamon once stood, Takato called for him behind the bush. After he joined Takato, he saw some familiar faces and then, passed out. Few minutes later, he woke up and relaised it wasn't a dream. He was actually meeting with the Digidestined from the TV show.  
  
After Tai and Davis explained to Henry their mission, Henry calmed down and smiled while Terriermon was talking to the new Digimon he never met before. "Its incredible! I-I can't believe I'm actually meeting with the Digidestined!"  
  
"You better believe it!" Tai said, grinning.   
  
Davis nodded. "Yeah, dude! I'm glad we are pretty popular here."  
  
"Too bad Pokemon isn't." Max muttered.  
  
"I wonder if you guys can help us find a place for us to sleep for the night." May noted, looking up at the sky, which was getting dark. "Its getting dark!"  
  
Sora nodded. "Yeah... We can't stay out here... Nights are usually cold."  
  
"We better find the Digidestined and the Trainers a place to sleep for the night. Tomorrow, we will get the other Tamers and have a meeting." Henry noted.  
  
Terriermon hopped onto Henry's shoulder. "I know! What about the HYPNOS building?"  
  
"That could work." Henry said, smirking. "Amazing, Terriermon. You have a brain."  
  
"Oh... That hurts, Henry!" Terriermon said in a mock-hurt voice before he gave out an evil grin. "Say, what happens if I say something about Rika?"  
  
Henry paled. "You wouldn't?"  
  
"By now, you should know me very well." Terriermon laughed.  
  
Guilmon looked confused. "Erm, what about Rika?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing!" Henry quickly said, his face blushing and held Terriermon in a death lock so he won't speak anymore.  
  
Takato, deciding to change the subject, looked at Tai. "Better come with us. We know the perfect place."  
  
"OK. Let's move out." Tai said, standing up with the others.  
  
With Takato and Henry leading them, the Digidestined and Trainers went through a quite street since the people ran away from the arrival of Zanbamon.  
  
Not knowing, a huge ship flew through the air with a familliar symbol of the Eggman...  
  
--------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Again, sorry it took so long. Also sorry if this doesn't seem long or intresting but, I think I'm loosing my focus on this story. I dunno... See ya next time.  
  
Yolei: Let's hit it! *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: Oy... He doesn't seem focus on this story but, at least Yolei is focus on the wacking! Ow... 


	6. Things Get Weird when its Time to Duel!

Sixth chapter begins right now. Sorry if its taking too long.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Night was arriving as Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon walked through the streets, heading to their homes.  
  
"Boy, what a weird day. Huh, Henry?" Takato muttered to his friend. "First of all, a Duel Monster/Digimon Battle City that is gonna take place here! A Zanbamon that easily fell to Gallantmon's power and now, the Digidestined are in our own world!"  
  
Henry nodded. "I know. Its pretty cool, huh? Plus, its a good thing Yamaki got us signed in, huh?"  
  
"Yeah..." Takato said before he blinked. "Signed in for what? I wasn't there when you talked to Yamaki."  
  
"Yamaki got me you, Rika, Ryo and Kazu to enter the new Battle City. Tomorrow, before we head back to the HYPNOS building, we can collect our Duel Disks from our local card shop." Henry explained.  
  
Terriermon gave out a small cheer. "Yeah! And show the Digidestined and Trainers what fun and adventure is like here!"  
  
"You haven't learned much about the Digidestind and Pokemon trainers, Terriermon..." Henry said, sighing.  
  
"Takato... When are we gonna eat?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"Soon, boy. Well, we better go now, Henry. See ya tomorrow!" Takato shouted out, running off.  
  
Henry waved as Takato ran off. "See ya, Takato!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
In the HYPNOS building, the Digidestined and the Pokemon trainers were settling in and getting some sleep. But, for one Pokemon trainer known as Brendan, he was wide awake.  
  
Brendan, a Pokemon Champion of the Hoenn region, was sitting up in his sleeping bag and starting at his Ninetales, whom was fast asleep beside him. The trainer sighed as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a folder. When he opened the folder, he smiled at the contents.   
  
The contents of the folder where nothing more than newspaper clips and photos of him battling in the Hoenn Pokemon Championship. His mother was there on that day so, she was taking pictures of him battling it out through tough and easy trainers. It is also easy to figure out that it was his own mother who made this scrapbook for her only son so he can remember how the feeling was to go through and become a Champion.  
  
The feeling was amazement and joy...  
  
Amazement for he won the Championship of Hoenn and joy for his Pokemon he captured, trained and became friends with. Looking at a photo was a Pokemon battle he can remember. It was a 2-on-2 Pokemon battle, using two Pokemon at the same time. Brendan's opponent was using a Solrock, a huge sun-like Pokemon, and a Manectric, a yellow/blue Pokemon that almost resembles a canine. The Pokemon Brendan used was a Aggron and a Shiftry. The battle ended when Manectric fell to the power of Earthquake from Aggron.  
  
A small sigh as the young Hoenn champion closed the scrapbook and placed it back in his backpack. He laid back into his sleeping bag and was about to sleep when...  
  
"Can't sleep either, huh?"  
  
With a small gasp, Brendan turned his head around and spotted the Johto region champion, Edward Silver. With a small grunt, Brendan sat back up and faced Edward with a concern look.  
  
"No... No I can't... Can you?" Brendan asked.  
  
Edward just shook his head. "Nah... And you know why? Its because we are in a different world... A different time, a different place... Away from our family and friends... And its all that weird guy's fault!"   
  
"You mean that Eggman?" Brendan asked, remembering the scientest before anything went white. "Yeah... I wonder how he got us into Takato's world."  
  
"I dunno... But, I want to go home to see my mum that I haven't seen her for 4 months..." Edward sighed. "Plus, to meet with the Legendary Pokemon of my dreams, Lugia."  
  
"Lugia? What are you talking about...?" Brendan asked.  
  
"When I was a kid, I saw a giant white bird flying through the night sky. At first, I thought it was a dream but, I found a huge white feather. I showed it to the New Bark researcher, Prof. Elm and he said it belongs to Lugia..." Edward explained. "Since then, I dreamed of meeting Lugia... But, never had the chance..."  
  
Brendan lied his head back onto the sleeping bag. "Man... thats some dream... Wish I could meet a Legendary Pokemon."  
  
"I know... We better get some sleep. After all, maybe tomorrow we will get some light about how we got into this world." Edward muttered, settling in his bag to get some sleep.  
  
"Yeah... maybe..." Brendan muttered, closing his eyes.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"ITS YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"NO, IT'S NOT! IT'S YOURS!"  
  
"YOURS!"  
  
"YOURS!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yelled Joey.  
  
Tristan sighed. It was the next morning and Tristan was heading to the train station with Joey, Red Eyes Black Dragon and..... a small black puppy with an annoyed look on his face being carried by Tristan. Joey and Tristan both had backpacks on and the Red Eyes was the size of a bird, resting on Joey's shoulder.  
  
Red Eyes growled. "Its your own fault for wacking me in my face with that frying pan!"  
  
"It was an accident! I was aiming for Joey!" Said the small black puppy. "And thanks to your chasing around, I lost a lot of energy that made me de-Digivolve back into my In-Training form, Koinumon!"  
  
"And yet, your cute and annoying..." Joey muttered.  
  
Kouinumon's face went red. "I am not cute!!! I hate being cute!!! I am suppose to be a fierce, wild dog Digimon!!! Red Eyes, I'm coming after ya!"  
  
"With what? A blanket and a teddy bear?" Red Eyes muttered dryly. "Because we learned that your In-Training form has a habit to sleep on soft and comfy blankets, hugging soft toys. If you do not shut up, we will take them away from you."  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kouinumon yelled out, in fear.  
  
Massive sweatdrops rolled down the back of Joey's and Tristan's head as they saw a waterfall of tears running down Koinumon's face. Red Eyes just snickered at that.  
  
"Tristan... Let's make sure Inumon STAYS as a Rookie..." Joey mumbled.  
  
"I agree..." Tristan muttered.  
  
"HEY, GUYS!" Called a female voice. The group turned around to see Tea running up them with a small white dinosaur, SnowAgumon, beside her. "How are ya?"  
  
"Tea! Glad you could make it!" Joey said, smiling. "Listen, we better hurry. Our train leaves in an hour!"  
  
Tea nodded. "I know! Yugi called me and said that his Grandpa has left early to meet us there."  
  
"That's cool. My sis, Serenity, is heading over there as well. If we hurry, we just have to wait for Yugi." Joey said.  
  
"Well, all set to meet up with our Tamer friends again." Tristan said, smiling.  
  
SnowAgumon blinked. "Hey, who is that your holding, Tristan?"  
  
"Hi, SnowAgumon..." Koinumon mumbled.  
  
"Inumon?! What the heck happened to ya?!" SnowAgumon asked.  
  
"I de-Digivolved... Please welcome my In-Training form, Koinumon." The little puppy said, in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Red Eyes snickered. "AKA, The Blanket/Teddy Bear hugging pup."  
  
"Shut it!" Koinumon growled.  
  
Tea just stared at Koinumon before her eyes went starry, her cheeks were blushing and she took Koinumon out of Tristan's arms and started to hug the little In-Training. "AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR SO CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCUTE!!!!! AREN'T YOU, YOU LITTLE DARLING!!!!!!!"  
  
Koinumon's face was priceless. His eyes was widen in fear, he waved his arms and legs around, massive sweatdrop at the side of his head and his face was bright red. "Tristan!! Joey!! Reddy!! SnowAgumon!! HELP!!!"  
  
But, the other four guys... were laughing on the floor.  
  
"Help..." Koinumon gulped before bowing his head. "I give up...."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Closing and locking the door behind him, Yugi wore his backpack and Millenium Puzzle as he left the Game Shop to meet up with his Grandpa and friends to head over to Takato's hometown.  
  
As he ran, he didn't notice a red figure following behind him.  
  
It was when Yugi decided to go through a alleyway as a shortcut when the red figure chose this moment to get the Chaos Emerald back from Yugi.  
  
/I hope we are not too late, Yami/  
  
//Don't worry, Yugi. You said the train won't leave until 3 in the afternoon, what time is it?//  
  
/1:30. Your right, Yami. I have nothing to worry about unless something weird happens.../  
  
"Hey, kid! STOP!" Yelled a voice.  
  
Yugi turned around and gasped. Standing in front of him was a red creature with purple eyes, he wore a moon-shape necklase, two gloves with spikes coming out and wore a strange red/green/yellow shoes with a buckle on top of them. Yugi shuddered at the sight of the red creature's glare. "Who...? Who in the world are you?!"  
  
"The name is Knuckles! Knuckles the Echidna!" The red creature said, holding his fist towards Yugi. "Now, listen here! I don't threaten little kids but, hand over the emerald now!"  
  
"I'm... I'm not little!" Yugi studdered, a bit insulted because of his size before he blinked. "Emerald? What emerald?"  
  
Knuckles smirked. "I knew it. You have no idea what your holding, don't you? I'm talking about that emerald you are holding now! The one in your pocket!"  
  
"You mean the sky-blue emerald? What is so special about it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It is called a Chaos Emerald! Hand it over otherwise your life will be in danger!" Knuckles said, knowing that Dr Eggman will be about searching for the other magical jewels.  
  
/Yami... What am I gonna do...? I don't have time to bring Dark Magician out and he looks tough... Tough enough to bring Joey and Tristan to his knees.../  
  
//Leave to me, Yugi... I will just outsmart him and head over to the train station//  
  
/You sure?/  
  
//Got any other ideas? He won't listen to reason so, I better take over//  
  
/OK! Good luck!/  
  
"Well!? Are you or are you not gonna hand me the Chaos Emerald?!" Knuckles asked as he didn't notice that Yugi has subtly transformed into Yami Yugi.  
  
"So, Knuckles? You want this Chaos Emerald? Why? What does it have that intrests you?" Yami Yugi asked.  
  
Knuckles blinked. "Because... Because... Hey, wait a second! When did your voice got deeper... and SOUNDS LIKE MY VOICE!!!"  
  
"Now you mentioned it, ours voices does some the same..." Yami muttered.  
  
"YOU STOLE MY VOICE! DIDN'T YOU?!" Knuckles yelled in fury.  
  
Yami sighed. "Guess I can't ask you the questions if you go ranting about our voices..."   
  
/Oy... I was so busy panicing, I didn't notice that you and Knuckles' voices sound the same.../  
  
//I know... Of course, I just wonder where in the world this Knuckles came from... He called himself an echidna... But, echidnas don't talk, do they?//  
  
/Nor do they stand on two legs and have a hot temper... Maybe he is from another world.../  
  
//Neverless, we must hurry to the train station...//  
  
/But, what about him?/  
  
//I wouldn't be surprised if he follows us to Shinjuku, Yugi. Don't worry//  
  
/OK.../  
  
"All right, Knuckles. I must go now... I hope to see you soon." Yami said, before running off.  
  
"HEY!!! HOLD ON A SECOND!!!" Knuckles yelled out, taking a step forward. "You can escape from MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *SPLASH!!!*  
  
Yami smirked as he exited the alleyway and ran towards the train station. "That was too easy..."  
  
/................... Yami, what just happened?/  
  
//Let's say I spotted an object that helped us escape//  
  
/And that is...?/  
  
Back in the alleyway, a certain blue hedgehog with green eyes and red/white sneakers was standing over a manhole where Knuckles was just climbing out of it.  
  
"Hey there, Knuckles." The blue hedgehog said, smiling.  
  
Knuckles sputtered and gasped. "S-Sonic?! Sonic, is that you..?"  
  
"Yep, thats me... Had a nice dip?" Sonic asked, smirking.  
  
"Ah, shut up..." Knuckles muttered as he shook himself off from water. "Did you see that kid?!"  
  
"The one with weird hair and a upside-down pyramid charm around his neck?" Sonic asked. "Yep, I saw him..."  
  
Knuckles darted his head around. "Come on! We gotta catch him! Hes got a Chaos Emerald!"  
  
"Chill, Knuckles. I know that... But, we can't just threaten people just to hand us the emeralds... Look, we gotta find another way. I'm sure that kid will look after the emerald while we search for the other Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said.  
  
"Maybe... Maybe your right..." Knuckles mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry. I've found Tails and Shadow so, we will meet them at the park. We will head over to a different town since there is a strong energy of Chaos Emeralds." Sonic explained, starting to walk over.  
  
Knuckles blinked. "And what is this town called?"  
  
Sonic just smiled. "Shinjuku."  
  
(A/N: If no one knows, Yugi/Yami Yugi is voiced by an actor called Dan Green. In the dub version of Sonic X by 4Kids, Dan Green uses Yami Yugi's deep voice has Knuckles the Echidna. Listen to them very carefully and you will notice.)  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Tai stared through the window as the evening arrives. He sighed. "Today went by so quickly as yesterday did. I just jope we will find out what this new evil is and stop it!"  
  
"Hey, Tai!" Called a voice. Tai turned around and saw Sora walking up to him. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Sora. I'm fine." Tai said, clearly lying. "I'm just wondering when Takato will come."  
  
Sora smirked. "We just got word that Takato and Henry are coming here with a few of their friends, whom would like to meet us in person."  
  
"That's cool." Tai answered, smiling.  
  
"Plus, I was wondering..." Sora muttered.  
  
Tai blinked. "Wonder about what...?"  
  
"Well... do you think we will have free time tomorrow, Tai?" Sora asked.  
  
Tai slowly nodded. "Sure, why?"  
  
Sora blushed. "Well, I was wondering... Could we go out on a date?"  
  
"A..A.A.A.A.A.A.A..... Date....?" Tai studdered, his eyes widen. "J....J....Just yo....you and me...?"  
  
"Sure, do you want to?" Sora asked.  
  
"Y.Y.Y.Y.Yeah... I would love to go, Sora..." Tai studdered. "How about tomorrow?"  
  
"OK, thanks." Sora said, before kissing Tai on the cheek.  
  
That made Tai's face go red and he had a goofy grin on his face. "Wow..."  
  
Sora giggled when Matt came out into the room where Tai and Sora was.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Takato and his friends are here! Let's meet them! Oh yeah, and they have something to show us." Matt said.  
  
"OK!" Sora said, walking out of the room.  
  
Before Matt could walk out, he noticed that Tai was still in the same spot. "Erm... Tai?"  
  
"Yeah..." Tai said, in a dreamy voice. "What is it, Sora?"  
  
"Sora...? It's Matt!" Matt yelled out in Tai's voice. "COME BACK TO EARTH!!!"  
  
Tai didn't took the yelling too well. "YOW!!!"  
  
Matt just sighed as Tai landed on the floor. "Tai, why were you grinning like doof?"  
  
"Sora just asked me out on a date and I said yes!" Tai said, jumping about like a lunatic.  
  
"Really? Wow, that went faster than I thought..." Matt mumbled before he dragged Tai out of the room. "Come on, lover boy. We have new Tamers too meet."  
  
"Coming, Sora..." Tai said, sighing.  
  
A small sweatdrop rolled down Matt's head. "Why me...?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
The Digidestined and the Pokemon Trainers were introduced to other members of the Tamers. First of all was the Digimon Queen called Rika, her partner was a beautiful yellow kitsune known as Renamon. Next was Jeri, a young girl with a heartbreaking problem about her mother, and her Digimon that the Digidestined very well know, Leomon- A huge humanoid/lion monster.  
  
The third new Tamer is Kazu, a cocky little kid that uses power in his Digimon card skills. His partner is Guardromon, a huge robot Digimon that asks stupid questions and makes some strange and funny comments. Finally, Kazu's partner in crime, Kenta! The weakest Tamer which is strange as his Digimon partner is MarineAngemon, a very small Mega Digimon.  
  
While the Digidestined talks to the Tamers, Ash notices that Takato, Kazu, Rika and Henry were wearing some strange device on her left arms.  
  
"Hey, you guys. What are those things?" Ash asked.  
  
Rika smirked. "These are called Duel Disks."  
  
"Duel Disks?" Ash repeated, blinking.  
  
Pikachu was also confused. "Pika..."  
  
"You see, there is a special competition thats gonna happen in our town. I hope you've seen it on TV. Battle City?" Henry asked.  
  
Davis clicked his fingers. "Oh yeah! I saw an advert! It was somekind of announcement from a guy called Seto Kaiba..."  
  
"Yeah! You see, these Duel Disks creates holograms from the cards we have..." Henry explained, drawing a few cards from his deck. TK walked over and looked at them. "Do you want us to show us how this card game works?"  
  
TK took one look at the cards in Henry's hand and nodded. "Sure... What is this card game called anyway? It looks a bit weird."  
  
"It's called Duel Monsters. A guy called Tanaka is now making Digimon-type Duel Monsters, with new Magic and Trap cards." Kenta said.  
  
"Magic and Trap cards?" Ash said, scrathing his head. "You guys got me confused."  
  
Misty giggled. "ANYTHING can make you confuse, Ash."  
  
"Well... Magic cards can make monsters stronger, weaker and other stuff that will help you overcome your opponent." Kazu said. "While Trap cards can hurt your opponent's life points..."  
  
"Kazu! Can you repeat that again? I haven't got a clue what your saying..." Guardromon spoke up.  
  
Kazu slapped his head in fustration. "Guardromon, I told you 30 times!!! Will you listen and, more importanly, REMEMBER?!?!"  
  
"OK." Guardromon said, simply.  
  
Jeri smirked. "Don't worry about those two, they are always like that. It feels like they are not only a Tamer/Digimon partner relationship but, also a comedian relationship."  
  
"Really? When do they throw pies at each other?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"Can we start the battle?" Renamon asked.  
  
Henry nodded. "All right, Digidestined and Pokemon trainers! Here is your first time witnessing a DUel Monster battle! Takato, Kazu, take it away!"  
  
"Thank you, Henry." Takato said, standing at one end of the room where Kazu was standing at the other end. "Guilmon, remember the rules I told you about?"  
  
"Sure." Guilmon said, nodding.  
  
"Then, tell us." Cody said.  
  
"The battle starts with both Duelests having 4000 Life Points. Three ways of losing the duel is making his opponent's life points each zero, either one of duelests run out of cards in his deck or the duelest surrenders when he or she figures out there is nothing they can do to make a comeback." Guilmon said. "Am I right?"  
  
"You are right!" Terriermon said, in shock. "Wow! Guilmon remembered all that?!"  
  
"I have to admit, he amazed me by remembering all those rules. Usually, he eats a lot of bread." Leomon said, noting down.  
  
Rika laughed. "At each turn, unless a special effect from a monster, magic card or trap card... You can only play one monster that is level between 1 and 4. To summon a 5-6 level monster, sacrafice ONE monster to summon it in Attack and Defense position. To summon a level 7-8 monster, sacrafice TWO monsters to summon it."  
  
"How do they lose life points?" Kari asks.  
  
"Well... If the monster is in Attack position and the Attack power of the opposite monster is lower than his... Not only the monster will be destroyed but, their life points will be taken away from amount of damage it took from the opposing monster." Kenta explains.  
  
"ARGH!!! MY BRAIN IS DANGER!!! I CAN'T TAKE ALL OF THIS MUMBLE JUMBO!!!" Terriermon yelled out, running around like a looney.  
  
Renamon stepped forward. "All right! Both duelests will draw 5 cards each and at each turn, they draw a card. There is a 6-limit card holding rule. If you have more than 6 cards, discard the ones you don't need into the graveyard until you have 6 cards. Takato, will you go first."  
  
Brock seems intrested. "If we watch the duel, maybe we will understand how it works."  
  
*TAKATO: 4000*  
  
*KAZU: 4000*  
  
"Right! I will start things off by playing BlackAgumon in Defense position." Takato said, placing a black version of Agumon onto his Duel Disk.  
  
Appearing in front of Takato was the hologram of BlackAgumon. A small screen appeared beside him showing his ATK and DEF points. *BlackAgumon. 3 Stars. ATK: 700. DEF: 1200*  
  
Kazu drew a card. "My turn! And I will play Patamon in ATK position and place a card face down!"  
  
When Kazu placed two cards on his disk, a faced-down card appeared in the air while a Patamon was flapping its wings. *Patamon. 2 stars. ATK: 500. DEF: 300*  
  
"Hey! I'm much stronger than that, TK!" The real Patamon said.  
  
TK just laughed. "Don't worry, Patamon. Let's see what happens next."  
  
After drawing a card, Takato placed three cards on his disk. "Right! First thing is putting BlackAgumon into Attack position. Then, I will place a Digimon called Greymon in Defense position. Finally, I will place two cards face down."  
  
When BlackAgumon changed his position, a huge orange dinosaur appeared beside him. *Greymon. 4 stars. ATK: 1800. DEF: 1300* Behind them, two face-down cards appeared.  
  
"And then?" Kazu asked.  
  
Takato smiled. "Easy. I will activate one of them! Black Pendant!" One of the face-down cards flipped up to reveal a green card with a black jewel in its picture. "With this Magic card, I can increase a monster's ATK power by 500 points. And I will give it to your Patamon."  
  
"Wha?!" Kazu blinked as Patamon's ATK power went from 500 to 1000. "Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Nope. An idea." Takato smirked. "My turn is over."  
  
Kazu grunted. "Fine! I will use Patamon to attack BlackAgumon!" With that said, the small Digimon flew towards BlackAgumon.  
  
Gabumon sighed. "He's toast."  
  
"I don't think so..." Leomon muttered.  
  
"Activate Quick-Play Magic Card!" Takato called out as the second face-down card flipped up. "Kazu, this is the Mystical Space Typhoon!"  
  
"The wha?!" Kazu blinked.  
  
Guilmon cheered. "With that Magic card, Takato can destroy any Magic or Trap cards on the field!"  
  
"Yeah! Like my Black Pendant!" Takato said as the Pendant magic card vanished. "With that, Patamon's ATK power goes back to 500!"  
  
"OH NO! Patamon, STOP!!!" Kazu called out but, it was too late. The moment Patamon reached BlackAgumon, the 700-ATK monster slashed his claws and destroyed Kazu's monster. "DARN!!!"  
  
*KAZU: 3800*  
  
"Plus, you will lose an extra 500 life points thanks to Black Pendant. If it goes into the graveyard after being attached, it will deal damage to the opponent's life points. Down to 3300 I think, Kazu. "Takato said, smiling.  
  
"Yeesh! Any more tricks, Takato?!" Kazu asked in fury.  
  
"Nope... Not yet anyway." Takato said, smirking as he drew another card. He placed the new card onto the disk. "Right, my turn has ended."  
  
"Right! I will draw card!" Kazu said as he looked at his hand. "YES!!! I drew my ulimate card!" With a smirk, he pressed a button above the face-down card. "Takato, it is my Ritual Card! Say hello to Vamdemon Coffin!"  
  
The Magic card flipped up and it showed a coffin picture. ***VAMDEMON COFFIN. Rital Card. Give up monsters up to 7 stars or over to summon Myotismon***  
  
Takato gulped. "Oh boy..."  
  
"So... I will discard two of my monster cards which is Snimon and Gargomon..." Kazu said, placing two cards into the graveyard before placing a card onto the field. "And bring out your worst nightmate, Chummy! Welcome, Myotismon!"  
  
Kari and Gatomon felt fear and anger as Myotismon appeared on the field. They kept remaining themselves it was just a hologram. ***Myotismon. 8 Stars. ATK: 2600. DEF: 2300***  
  
"Right, Myotismon! Attack BlackAgumon now!" Kazu shouted as Myotismon slashed BlackAgumon into pieces. "Your in trouble now since that monster was in ATK position!"  
  
Takato sighed and mumbled. "At least he didn't blast Greymon away... And even if he do, I wouldn't lost life points since he was in DEF position..."  
  
*KAZU: 3300*  
  
*TAKATO: 2100*  
  
"Takato! Shape it up! You better figure a way to beat Myotismon!" Rika called out.  
  
When Takato drew a card, he smirked. "No worries, Rika! Got this handled! First of all, Greymon in ATK position and I will activate Crest of Courage!"  
  
The moment Greymon went into ATK position, the face-down card flipped up to have Tai's Crest of Courage upon the card. ***CREST OF COURAGE. Magic card. When Greymon is on the field, you can offer it to Special Summon MetalGreymon in ATK position***  
  
Greymon's body vanished but, a metallic version of the dinosaur appeared on the field, roaring. *METALGREYMON. 8 Stars. ATK: 2900. DEF: 2400*  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!!" Tai and Agumon shouted out, cheering.  
  
"Then, I will give my new MetalGreymon this Equip Magic card called Machine Conversion Factory that increases the ATK and DEF of Machine-type monsters and Digimon up to 300 points!"  
  
Kazu visibly gulped as MetalGreymon's ATK went up to 3200 while DEF reached 2700. "Uh oh..."  
  
"Now, MetalGreymon! Attack Myotismon!" Takato yelled out as the Ultimate Digimon opened his armour chest up to fire off a couple of missles. "Giga Blaster attack!"  
  
"Just my luck..." Kazu groaned as Myotismon vanished into thin air as the missles collided. "I thought I was winning..."  
  
*KAZU: 2700*  
  
*TAKATO: 2100*  
  
Guardromon looked at Kazu. "Better do something, Kazu... Otherwise, Takato will make a comeback."  
  
"Yeah... Gotta focus... Come on, Takato! This battle has just begun!" Kazu shouted out.  
  
Takato nodded. "Yeah! Let's give it our all!"  
  
The spectators were amazed and amused from the battle that was taking place.  
  
"This Duel Monster battle looks great! I wanna try this stuff out!" Max said.  
  
May nodded. "Me too! I bet there are pretty monster cards out there!"  
  
"Oh brother..." Max mumbled with a sweatdrop.  
  
Ash laughed. "Man, something tells me that this Battle City is gonna be awesome!"  
  
And with that, the battle between Takato and Kazu continues...  
  
------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
This battle is intresting and the plot is slowly showing up... Stay tune to see which main bad guys it will be. Until next time, HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: ARGH!!! I hate this! 


	7. End Duel! A Normal Day, Is It?

It's time for the next chapter, continuing the duel between Takato and Kazu!!!  
  
-------------------------------  
*TAKATO: 2100*  
  
*KAZU: 2700*  
  
Takato's Field:  
MetalGreymon. 8 stars. ATK: 2900 = 3200 DEF:2400 = 2700  
Machine Conversion Factory. Magic card. Equip. Increase the ATK & DEF of an Machine-type monster or an Android-type Digimon by 300 points.  
  
Kazu's Field:  
Nothing.  
  
Amazed by Takato's performance, the Digidestined and Pokemon trainers were watching a Duel Monster/Digimon battle between two Digimon Tamers. One was Takato, Digimon partner is his Guilmon, and has a powerful Digimon on his side of the field. On the other side was Kazu, partner of the dense Guardromon, whom found himself in a tight spot.  
  
Netherless, even though there is a powerful monster on the field, you can still win with Magic, Trap or Effect Monster cards. And that is what Kazu is hoping for in his next turn.  
  
"All right! Draw!" Kazu called out, drawing a card. When he looked at it, he smiled. "Sweet! I place one card face down!" Kazu placed the card he drew into his Duel Disk before taking another card out of his hand. "And now, I will activate a Magic card called Pot of Greed!"  
  
Max called out. "What does that do?"  
  
"It allows Kazu to draw two more cards from his deck!" Henry replied.  
  
"That's right!" Kazu said, drawing two cards from his deck. When he looked at his hand, he gave out a small chuckle. "Oh, this is too sweet! I'm gonna make you lose some more life points, Takato!"  
  
"Oh, really? How?!" Takato asked.  
  
"All right! Here is what I'm gonna do! Activate the face down card, a Duelest's favourite! Reborn Monster!" Kazu called out as his face down card flipped up. "With this, I can bring a monster back from the graveyard from either your's or mine! And I will bring back my Myotismon in DEF position!"  
  
Takato blinked as Myotismon appeared in Kazu's side of the field, kneeling down as his position was in DEF. "What are you doing, Kazu? Myotismon's DEF points is 2300!"  
  
"Not for long because I'm gonna give him this new Equip Magic card! Digital Demon Armour!" Kazu shouted out, placing a card onto the field behind Myotismon's. "This card will increase a Ghost-type Digimon's DEF by 700 points!"  
  
"That will make Myotismon's DEF by 3000!!! But, its not enough! MetalGreymon has 200 more ATK points then Myotismon, meaning that Takato will blast him away in the next turn!" Rika announced.  
  
"Yes, I know that... That is why I'm placing two cards face-down on my field." Kazu said, placing two cards down. "And finally, I shall end my turn."  
  
As soon as Kazu said that, Takato drew a card and pointed at his MetalGreymon. "All right, MetalGreymon! Destroy Myotismon with your Giga Blaster!"   
  
With that said, Takato's MetalGreymon roared and fired off two missles from his chest plate. But, before it could hit Myotismon, one of Kazu's face-down card flipped up.  
  
"What in the...?" Henry gasped.  
  
"A Quick Play Magic card?!" Terriermon asked, blinking.  
  
Kazu nodded. "Yep! Known as The Reliable Guardian! With this, Myotismon's DEF will be increased with another 700 points!"  
  
"NO!" Takato swore as MetalGreymon's attack not only didn't destroy Myotismon but, Takato's life points went down.  
  
*TAKATO: 1600*  
  
"Right? Are you done?" Kazu asked, smiling.  
  
Takato looked at his hand before sighing. "I'm done..."  
  
Kazu smirked. "Good! I will draw my next card!" With that done, Kazu placed another card onto his field. "All right, after I place this card on the field, I will now switch my Myotismon in ATK position. "  
  
"What?!" Takato asked, almost yelling. His eyes widen in shock as Myotismon stood up in ATK position and a face-down card appeared behind him. "What is this...?"  
  
"And then, end turn!" Kazu said, smiling.  
  
Kenta was shocked as well. "Kazu?! What are you thinking!?"  
  
"If MetalGreymon destroys your Myotismon, your life points will be dropped to 2100!" Jeri said.  
  
Henry was a bit worried. "Why would Kazu have Myotismon in ATK position where MetalGreymon could destroy him... He must have some sort of plan going on!"  
  
"Yeah, I figured that out when that face down card appeared behind his Digimon... I wonder what he is thinking..." Rika muttered. "I just hope Takato can figure this out."  
  
"This is getting better and better..." Edward muttered.   
  
Misty turns to Brock with a chirping Togepi in her arms. "Brock, who do you think is gonna win?"  
  
"I don't know, Misty. It seems that the both of them are not backing down. It seems that each turn, they are using Magic cards to damage their opponent's life points. Remember what Guilmon said at the beggining of the match? The battle will be over if one of the Dulest's life points reach zero." Brock said.  
  
"Yeah... And I wonder whats gonna happen next..." Ash muttered.  
  
After Takato drew a card from his deck, he stared at Kazu, thinking. "What is Kazu doing...? Why did he put Myotismon in ATK position? Either he is gone crazy or... he has plan! Neverless, I will attack now and make him lose some life points!" With a yell, Takato pointed at Myotismon. "All right, MetalGreymon! Destroy him!"  
  
MetalGreymon roared as he charged towards Myotismon again. When Takato's monster reached to Kazu's side of the field, the face down card Kazu placed on his last turn flipped up. It's colour was pink.  
  
"What sort of card is that?!" Yolei asked.  
  
Henry paled. "A Trap card!"  
  
"A TRAP CARD?!" Takato asked, almost shouting.  
  
"Yeah! A Trap card! Titled, Spellbinding Circle!" Kazu said, smiling. "This will catch MetalGreymon, unabling him to change from ATK to DEF and making sure he won't attack again! Meaning, MetalGreymon has been caught!"  
  
With a gasp, Takato watched as a circle with amazing power wrapped itself around MetalGreymon, preventing him from finishing Myotismon off. No matter how much he tried, MetalGreymon can't break free from the Spellbinding Circle.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't fair! Let MetalGreymon go!" Agumon called out.  
  
Tai sighed and placed his knuckles into Agumon's head. "Sit down, Agumon. This is legal. Its just a game, chill!"  
  
Agumon just pouted. "Fine!"  
  
"Not so crazy now, huh?" Kazu asked, simply looking at Takato, Jeri and Kenta.  
  
"No..." Jeri said, bowing her head.  
  
Kenta sighed. "Sorry, Kazu."  
  
"No big. I've just caught myself an Ultimate!" Kazu said, smiling.  
  
Takato muttered under his breath as he placed a card on his field. "I will place one face down card on my side of the field and end my turn."  
  
Kazu laughed as he drew another card from his deck. One look and he cheered. "All right, Chumly! Prepare to say goodbye to your MetalGreymon! I will play a Magical Equip card called Axe of Dispair that will increase Myotismon's 2600 ATK power to a massive 3600 points!"  
  
"Ah, nuts!" Takato said as an axe appeared in Myotismon's hands.  
  
"And now, slice MetalGreymon in half!" Kazu said as Myotismon flew towards MetalGreymon at a high speed.  
  
"Not so fast! Activate MY Trap card, Negate Attack!" Takato shouted out as his face down card flipped up. "This will stop Myotismon attacking for one turn!"  
  
"One turn ONLY! Because you can't change MetalGreymon into DEF thanks to my Spellbinding Circle!" Kazu said as Myotismon landed in front of him again, leaving MetalGreymon alive. "I will place one card face down and end my turn."  
  
When Takato drew another card from his hand, he sighed and placed it on his disk. "I will activate another Black Pendant that will increase MetalGreymon's power from 3200 to 3700!"  
  
"Good! Even though MetalGreymon can't attack due to Kazu's Trap card, Myotismon can't attack MetalGreymon unless he wants to get destroyed!" Henry said. "Good job!"  
  
"Thanks! Now I just have to figure out how I can make a comeback..." Takato muttered. "End turn!"  
  
Kazu sighed. "If I can't destroy MetalGreymon, who can I destroy? Takato isn't stupid to put a monster in ATK position that has less points than Myotismon's, unless I put a monster in ATK position! That's it!"  
  
"Well, Kazu?" Takato asked.  
  
"I draw a card and place Golemon in ATK position!" Kazu announced as Golemon appared on the field. *Golemon. 3 stars. ATK: 1100 DEF: 2000* "And I will end my turn!"  
  
Kenta slapped his head. "Kazu! What are thinking?!"  
  
"OK... Now I'm confused..." Rika muttered.  
  
"Well... unless Takato has a Magic card to free his MetalGreymon, he will have to summon a monster with a few ATK points higher than Golemon. Then, all Kazu has to do is get Myotismon to attack and win the battle." Henry explained.  
  
Rika nodded. "I get it now.. Even though Kazu will lose some life points, he will still win."  
  
"Yeah... I wonder if Takato has this figured out." Henry muttered.  
  
"Kazu thinks I will fall for it?" Takato muttered, drawing a card from his deck. "Thinking that I will attack his Golemon with a Digimon or Duel Monster with a higher ATK power to lower some of his life points. If I do that, I'm sitting duck! I will just play a magic card to free MetalGreymon and destroy Golemon!"  
  
"Well?" Kazu asked.  
  
Takato smirked. "Jokes on you, Kazu! I will activate this Magic card, Remove Trap! Spellbinding Circle will be gone and MetalGreymon will win this duel for me!"  
  
When Takato placed a card on his disk, the Remove Trap card appeared and began its work on Kazu's trap card.  
  
"Oh my! I'm doomed! I'm doomed! Oh, woe is me!" Kazu said, in a mock-worried voice before he grinned. "Too bad! MetalGreymon is gonna be trapped! Remember, Chummy? My turn before Golemon's arrival, I placed a card face down? Well, here it is! A Trap card called Magic Jammer! Discarding one card from my hand, your Remove Trap is no longer working!"  
  
"Dang it!" Takato muttered as he placed another card on his disk. "I will play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my deck!" When he drew two more cards and looked at them, his eyes widen. "Oh man!"  
  
"Whats up? Releasing your in trouble?" Kazu asked, smiling.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Takato was smirking. "Nope, Kazu. I have two cards in my hand to ensure victory! First of all, I will activate Magic card, Snatch Steal!"  
  
"Snatch Steal!?" Kazu gasped.  
  
"Yep! I will control your Golemon with this Magic card for how long I will like!" Takato explained. "Plus, for each of your turn, you will get a 1000 for your Life Points! But, thats never gonna happen as I will use MetalGreymon and Golemon to summon a NEW monster!"  
  
"A new monster?!" Kazu gasped.  
  
Takato nodded. "That's right! I will now sacrafice MetalGreymon and Golemon to summon... ANGEWOMON!"  
  
The moment MetalGreymon and Golemon were gone, a beauitful female angel Digimon appeared on the field, a white light glowing around her. Ash, Misty, May and Max sweatdropped as Brock has his traditional goofy look on his face.  
  
"A..Angewomon... Hubba bubba..." Brock said in his stupid voice.  
  
"Nice to see he hasn't changed a bit..." Misty muttered.  
  
May sighed. "Perfect..."  
  
"Kazu! Angewomon's ATK power is 2500 but, she is also an Effect Digimon!" Takato called out.  
  
***Angewomon. 7 stars. Light. Ultimate. Angel Digimon. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200. EFFECT: If any Zombie, Ghost or Demon Monsters are on the field, Angewomon will automatically destroy them. Higher ATK or DEF doesn't count***  
  
"That means..." Kazu's face paled. "Myotismon is toast!"  
  
Takato nodded. "That's right!"  
  
Placing her hands together and opening them, Angewomon created a holy shockwave that crushed Myotismon away. Kazu sighed as he discared Myotismon, Axe of Dispair, Spellbinding Circle and Digital Demon Armour. "Perfect! I lost!"  
  
"Not only that, Kazu! You still lose life points due to my second Black Pendant that was attached to my MetalGreymon!" Takato said as Kazu's life points dropped.  
  
*TAKATO: 1600*  
  
*KAZU: 2200*  
  
"This is getting intense!" Izzy said.  
  
Tentomon nodded. "Yes... What happens if Angewomon attacks Kazu?"  
  
"Kazu will lose 2500 life points, meaning Takato has won!" Henry explained.  
  
"That's right! Angewomon, attack now! Celestial Arrow!" Takato shouted as Angewomon fired off an arrow that struck Kazu, covering him light as the battle was soon over.  
  
*TAKATO: 1600*  
  
*KAZU: 0*  
  
"All right! Takatomon won!" Guilmon cheered.  
  
Leomon nodded. "Well played, you two."  
  
"Neverless, this is just a practise duel! In future, the battles will be tough!" Renamon said. "But, I have faith in Rika and she will be the best as always."  
  
"Thank you, Renamon." Rika said, smiling.  
  
"Good job, Takato!" Kazu called out.  
  
"Thanks! You too!" Takato replied with a nod.  
  
Henry turned to the Pokemon Trainers and Digidestined with a smile on his face. "Well? What did you think?"  
  
"That was amazing!" Brendan said.  
  
"Nine!" Chimed in his Ninetales.  
  
Ken nodded. "I hope this Battle City will be off the hook for you guys!"  
  
"I hope so too..." Henry muttered.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Hiding in a abandon shed somewhere in Domino City... Sonic and Knuckles were making their plans with Shadow as Tails was busy working on his Tornado 2.  
  
"All right... Let's see what just happened here." Sonic said. "Dr Eggman's machine opened up a portal with the help of the seven Chaos Emeralds. The moment Metal Shadow destroyed the machine, it created Chaos Control that brought us here."  
  
"Maybe not only us, Sonic... Maybe there were others that got caught in the blast." Shadow said.  
  
"Shadow is right, Sonic! Amy must be here as well! She was with me in the Tornado 2, above Angel Island before we got here!" Tails spoke up as he closed the lid on his engine.  
  
Sonic grunted. "Amy is here... And so will Eggman and his cronies since they were the closest to that metal trash!"  
  
"And also Angel Island! My Chaotix Crew are on this planet as well..." Knuckles muttered. "Sonic, I think its best to find everyone and figure out what we are going to do!"  
  
Shadow nodded. "He is right! And we all know that the Chaos Emeralds are in this world since that kid Knuckles was following has one of them!"  
  
"According to my Chaos scanners, there is only one Emerald located in this city and that boy has it! The other 6 are located in a Japan city area called Shinjuku. Its offering some sort of competition called Battle City. I guess that is where that kid is heading to!" Tails said.  
  
"So... after we find the other six Emeralds over there... we will get the last one from that kid." Knuckles muttered. "And then, we will go out and find the others that was caught in Chaos Control."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Shadow muttered.  
  
"It has to be a good plan otherwise..." Sonic sighed. "We gotta stop Eggman as well... He might have some cooky plan to take over this world!"  
  
"What are we waiting for then?" Shadow asked. "Let's move!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"So... apart from you guys... are there any other Tamers?" Izzy asked once the Tamers sat down on the benches where the Digidestined and the Tamers were at during the duel.  
  
Kenta nodded as the girls from Digidestined and Trainers started to gasp and fawn over the cuteness of MarineAngemon. "Yeah, there is. Henry's little sister, Susie. Her partner is Lopmon. And Ryo, partner of Cyberdramon."  
  
"Ryo?" Ken gasped. "I knew a Ryo once."  
  
"Hmm... Maybe this Ryo is different. His last name is Akiyama." Takato said.  
  
Ken leapt up in shock. "His last name was Akiyama as well!"  
  
"That's weird..." Ash muttered.  
  
Rika sighed. "Listen... The Battle City starts tomorrow afternoon. Come round there since Ryo is entering as well."  
  
"OK..." Ken said, nodding.  
  
Wormmon sighed. "I hope its the same Ryo."  
  
"If it is the same Ryo, then why is he here in this world?" Ken asked. "It doesn't make sense..."  
  
Rika sighed and turned to the other Tamers. "I think we better head back home. Tomorrow, we all have school in the morning but, we can leave early to join the tourament. Kenta and Jeri can leave as well since they got special permission with the help of Takato and Kazu."  
  
"Then, that means..." Kenta muttered with a big grin.  
  
Kazu grinned as well. "NO SCHOOL, NO WORK, NO NOTHING FOR A WHOLE MONTH!!!"  
  
Henry sighed. "Its gonna be a long month..."  
  
"I can see that." Cody muttered.  
  
"Excuse me, Kazu. What time is it?" Guardromon asked.  
  
"Good grief..." Kazu muttered, checking his watch. "Its 12:00, Guardromon."  
  
"Time for lunch!" Veemon spoke out.  
  
"Finally." Armadilliomon said, nodding.  
  
Guardromon looked at HIS watch, which was amusing since it was tied up with string as his arm is VERY large. "According to mine, its 6:00 in the evening. Time to head home."  
  
"Nope, its noon." Rika muttered, checking her watch.  
  
"Kazu... why is Guardromon wearing a watch?" Leomon asked.  
  
Kazu sighed as he stood up. "Do you really want to know?"   
  
"No... Now you mentioned it, I don't." Leomon said.  
  
"Guardromon... let me see your watch..." Kazu said, in a calm voice.  
  
Guardromon held his arm down. "Here you are, Kazu."  
  
"Thank you..." Kazu said, look at Guardromon's watch before grabbing a metal pole and starting to wack Guardromon's head. "YOU STUPID DOOFUS!!!"  
  
Guardromon didn't feel any pain as his body wasn't damaged, though the metal pole was starting to bend a lot. "Why? What is the matter, Kazu?"  
  
"THIS ISN'T A WATCH!!! ITS A COMPASS!!! ITS POINTING SOUTH!!!" Kazu yelled out in fury, rapidly banging the pole.  
  
"I can't believe he is wacking his own Digimon..." Kari said, in shock.  
  
Agumon shrugged. "I won't worry about Guardromon... His armour is impossible to break. I'm more worried about the metal pole he is using."  
  
"Are they like this a lot?" Tai asks.  
  
"Oh yeah, a lot..." Takato replied, with a sweatdrop.  
  
Jeri sighed. "Well, at least Kazu is using a metal pole. Last time, it was a baseball bat."  
  
"Yeah... Took Kazu a WEEK to stop shaking." Terriermon added, with a small smirk.  
  
Edward rubbed his head, trying to figure out the weirdness around him. "Yeesh, Tamers and Digimon sure have some strange relationship here... I wonder what is the battle going to be like tomorrow..."  
  
Before anyone could say something, the door opened and a male adult dressed in a black suit with black glasses walked into the room. "Hello there."  
  
"Hey, Mr Yamaki." Takato greeted with a nod.  
  
"I bet all of you are hungry since its noon now." Yamaki asks.  
  
Before anyone could reply, Ash's stomach started to growl. "Yeah! Let's eat!"  
  
Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"  
  
"Same old Ash..." Misty said, with a smile.  
  
Yamaki smirked before noticing Kazu still hitting Guardromon with the pole. "OK... What did Guardromon did this time?"  
  
The Digidestined and Trainers fell down laughing since they figured out that Kazu getting really annoyed with Guardromon must have happened A LOT!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The train stopped as it arrived at Shinjuku. On board where Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Koinumon. With the group were Yugi's Grandpa and Joey's sister, Serenity. Koinumon was being hugged by Serenity because of his cuteness. Plus, SnowAgumon has his head popped out of the bag belonging to Tea.  
  
"This is it! This is where the new Battle City is going to take place! Shinjuku!" Yugi said, with a smile on his face.  
  
Yugi's Grandpa, Solomon, chuckled. "I'm glad to see your so happy, Yugi. I hope you will enjoy battling in this competition."  
  
"I hope so too, Grandpa." Yugi replied.  
  
"I have to agree. Yugi only competed in Duelest Kingdom to save his Grandpa and the original Battle City was to stop Marik." Tea spoke up.   
  
Joey nodded. "But now, me and Yugi are in this for fun! And gonna mark ourselves as top duelests!"  
  
"I bet Kaiba is gonna enter like he did in his last Battle City." Tristan said, with a smirk.  
  
"And I hope Mai will be in it as well." SnowAgumon spoke up.  
  
Serenity giggled and looked down at the squirming Koinumon. "Don't you have anything to say?"  
  
"I would... *gasp* ... if I have some air.... *gasp* ... please?" Koinumon said, his face was blue and he was gasping for air. "Serenity.... *gasp* .... YOU HAVE A STRONG GRIP!!!"  
  
"Sorry!" Serenity said, gasping as she dropped Koinumon on the floor. "Oh, dear. Koinumon, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Koinumon muttered as his face was on the floor. "I'm just checking out the detail on this floor anyway. It's really neat."  
  
Tristan shook his head as he picked Koinumon up and got off his seat. "Come on, let's get off the train."  
  
And then, Red Eyes popped his head out. Evil look and smile on his face as he brought out a teddy bear and a blanket. "Need help there, Koinumon?"  
  
"YOUR MEAN!!!" Koinumon said as a burst of waterfall tears came out.  
  
A giggle from Serenity and massive sweatdrops rolled down the side of the heads belonging to Tea, Joey and Tristan.  
  
"Oh brother..." Tea sighed.  
  
"You have to find a In-Training to Rookie Digivolve card soon..." Joey muttered.  
  
Tristan nodded. "I know... I know..."  
  
Yugi and Solomon laughed as they started to get up. Yugi looked out of the window and gasped. "What in the...?"  
  
"Yugi? Whats the matter?" Solomon asked.  
  
"Grandpa? Remember I told you about that boy that Digivolved into Lowemon?" Yugi asked, his eyes staying on the window.  
  
Solomon nodded. "Yes? So?"  
  
"LOOK!" Yugi pointed.  
  
Solomon looked out of the window to notice a boy wearing a bandana, dressed in a blue jacket with blue trousers and white sneakers. He turned back to grandson. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I am!" Yugi said.  
  
//Wrong, Yugi//  
  
/Wrong?! What do you mean I'm wrong?!/  
  
//This boy is different. He has shorter hair, different clothes... Yugi, even if that boy looked like the one who became Lowemon against that Devidramon we saw doesn't mean he is the same one. Who knows, it could be his twin//  
  
/Maybe your right... I've gone over the top back there. Its best not to go up to him and talk. He will think I'm some sort of wierdo thinking he can change into a Digimon/  
  
//Good. Better get off the train//  
  
/Right.../  
  
"Yugi? What did Yami said?" Solomon asked.  
  
Yugi sighed. "He suggests that the boy outside isn't the one I saw and I agree... I'm getting a little crazy here..."  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi. Come on, we better get off the train." Solomon said, leading his grandson off the transport.  
  
Outside, the young boy Yugi saw walked off and entered a small canteen where he met up with another boy dressed in a yellow shirt and a red jacket with a brown hat that has goggles upon it. He nodded towards his friend. "Hey, Takuya."  
  
"Koji!" Takuya said, waving. "Whats up?"  
  
"I spotted that guy who is both Duelest Kingdom and Battle City Champion, Yugi Muto. I was able to reconised him with that photo Lady Ophanimon showed us." Koji explained, sitting down at the table.  
  
Takuya nodded. "Yeah... Koichi told us that. When do you think we should reveal ourselves as Digidestined and Legendary Warriors? According to the Great Angels, our powers are the only way to win this mysterious battle."  
  
"I don't know... But, I hope its sooner rather than later..." Koji muttered. "Come on... Let's find the others..."  
  
"Right."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
High on a hill that over looks some parts of Shinjuku, a limo stopped and out stepped Seto Kaiba. Looking down at the city where his next Battle City will begin, he laughed as he is going to show everyone that he will be a champion once again.  
  
With a small smile, he took out his Golddramon card and smirked. "My faith in Obelisk the Tormentor proved to me that one card can't give me victory all the time. Unless I put my faith in all my cards, I will never be the champion I once was before Yugi and his Exodia came along. I will make sure I will build the most powerful Duel Monster deck in the entire world, combind with the new Digimon-type cards, I will be unstoppable! Yugi... if you beat me for the third time... I will know you are, in without any doubt, the best. And I promise you that."  
  
Kaiba placed his Golddramon card away before staring into the air. "Let the Battle City being, AGAIN!!!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Stay tune for the next chapter. Going slowly but, I'm hoping to get there... I hope. HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: Must we always do that..?  
  
Yolei: Yep! ^_^  
  
Davis: -_-" Ow... 


	8. Challange from Agent 060! Chaotic Digivo...

Onto the next chapter, shall we?  
  
---------------------  
  
A secret base, hidden somewhere in Shinjuku of Japan. Inside an office sat an elderly man, dressed smartly and was stroking a beautiful white cat. He gave out a cruel smile as there was a knock on his door. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and in came a cloaked figure that covered his black suit. Only his head and arms were visible. On his left arm was a Duel Disk. "You called, boss?"  
  
"Of course I did. I have chosen you for a special assignment for you, Agent 060." The mysterious man said. "A very special one."  
  
Agent 060 blinked. "Me...? Why me? I'm just learning how to play this dumb game."  
  
"Believe it or not, this will help us become rulers of our world and this world. I need to know a bit about one of the powerful Duelests and I want you to challange him." The boss explained.  
  
"Of course, sir. Who am I to challange?" Agent 060 asked.  
  
The mysterious man smiled. "His name is... Seto Kaiba."  
  
---------------------  
  
Somewhere in downtown Shinjuku, the streets were quiet and nothing in sight was happening.  
  
But, before anyone knew it... A massive blast of white clouded energy appeared in the middle of the crossroads and a giant roar came from it.  
  
----------------------  
  
In the HYPNOS building, sensors went wild as the mysterious fog came out of no where.  
  
Two women were working on the computers that has picked up the fog were speaking to Yamaki through some headphones.  
  
"Riley! Tally! What is going on?!" Yamaki asked.  
  
Riley replied while keeping her eyes fixed on the screen. "I've picked up a Digital Field, sir. There is a massive Wild One coming through... What shall we do?"  
  
"Don't worry. I will send Takato and his friends to deal with this Digimon." Yamaki said.  
  
Talley looked at Riley with a worried look before speaking to her microphone on her headset. "Sir? Do you really think thats wise? According to our scanners, this Digimon's powers are off the charts. And it says its an Ultimate!"  
  
"Neverless, we can't have this Digimon running around destroying buildings and lives." Yamaki mumbled. "Where is it's location?"  
  
"Downtown Shinjuku, sir." Riley said.  
  
"Good! I will tell them right now!" Yamaki replied.  
  
"I hope this will go out okay..." Talley said, sighing.  
  
--------------------  
  
Continuing their walk to a hotel, Yugi and his friends left the train station after taking a small meal in the cafe. Before they could go any furthur, they heard the massive roar from Downtown Shinjuku. Inumon, that has just Digivolves from Koinumon (much to his delight and Red Eye's misery), ran off with SnowAgumon and Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Where are you going?!" Tristan asked.  
  
Appearing beside Yugi, his Dark Magician hovered beside his master with a stern look on his face. "That roar... The Tamer's Digimon told me that if a Digimon has entered this world through a Digital Field, they are known as Wild Ones."  
  
"So... what ya saying?" Joey asked, with a sweatdrop.  
  
"That there is a wild Digimon attacking this city." Dark Magician replied with a sigh.  
  
"And SnowAgumon, Inumon and Red Eyes are after him to try and stop him?!" Tea gasped before starting to run. "Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
"Tea!" Tristan groaned as he started to run as well. "Wait for me!"  
  
Joey turned to Serenity. "Listen, sis! Stay here! I will be fine, I promise ya!"  
  
"OK, Joey... Be careful..." Serenity said, even though her voice was filled with fear.  
  
Solomon looked towards Yugi. "You too, Yugi. I know you want to help your Dark Magician so, please be careful when your facing that Digimon."  
  
"You got it, grandpa!" Yugi said, running after Joey and the Dark Magician.  
  
"Good luck!" Serenity called out.  
  
----------------------  
  
Heading towards the area where the Wild Digimon was located were Takato, Henry, Tai, Izzy, Davis, Ken, Ash, Brock, Edward and Brendan.  
  
Tai and Takato were riding on a massive orange dinosaur called Greymon, the Champion form of Agumon. Guilmon was hanging onto Greymon's back.  
  
Davis, Ash and Pikachu were riding on ExVeemon, the Champion form of Veemon. Izzy and Brock were riding on Tentomon's Champion form, Kabuterimon. Ken, Henry and Terriermon were riding on Stingmon, Digivolved from Wormmon. Finally, Brendan and Edward were riding on a blue dragon with four legs, a long tail and huge dragon wings.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Ash asks.  
  
Henry nodded. "Just a couple more meters and we will be at Shinjuku before you know it!"  
  
"Boy, Brendan. I never knew you have a Salamence in your team." Edward said, petting the back of the blue dragon. "You really are a talent trainer to control this Pokemon."  
  
"I know. Thank you." Brendan said, smiling before looking at his Pokemon. "How your doing, Salamence? Having any problems?"  
  
The blue dragon shook his head. "Sala! Salamence!"  
  
***Name: Salamence. Type: Dragon/Flying. Dragon Pokemon. Evolved from: Shelgon. Furfilling its dreams as a Bagon, this Pokemon can soar through the skies with amazing speed***  
  
"Good!" Brendan said, smiling before he lifted his head and gasped. "Hey! I can see this Wild Digimon right now!"  
  
"Where?!" Izzy asked before he noticed it as well. "Oh my..."  
  
Tai blinked as well. "What the heck is that thing!? I never seen that Digimon before!"  
  
Greymon, Kabuterimon, Stingmon, ExVeemon and Salamence came to a stop when a grey tyrannosaurs creature came out with his ENTIRE body covered in wires and metal.  
  
"Tai! This is a MetalTyrannomon!" Greymon announced.  
  
"What the heck is a MetalTyrannomon?!" Tai asked.  
  
Takato drew his D-Power out and looked at the Digimon Information on it. "All right. MetalTyrannomon, an Ultimate Android Digimon! He is the Digivolved form of DarkTyrannomon and his Fire Blast II and Nuclear Laser are deadly!"  
  
Ken nodded slowly. "Deadly is right! It doesn't look like he wants to back down from a fight!"  
  
When MetalTyrannomon looked at the Champion Digimon and Salamence, a small growl came from his metal lips. "Data... I must have data!!! I MUST FEED!!!"  
  
Guilmon leapt off Greymon's back and landed in front of MetalTyrannomon. "No, you won't hurt my friends! Takato, its time!"  
  
"Right!" Takato said with a nod as he slashed a card through the side of his D-Power. The card slowly changed into a blue card. "DIGI-MODIFY!!! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"  
  
*MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
"Guilmon Digivolve to..." The small red dinosaur slowly evolved into a massive red dinosaur with white hair from the back of his head. ".... GROWLMON!!!"  
  
And then, Growlmon roared as he changed into a large cybernetic dinosaur with a huge chest armour that bore the Hazard symbol and also wore a metal mask.  
  
"Growlmon Maxtrix Digivolve to... WARGROWLMON!!!"  
  
Clashing metal claws against metal claws, WarGrowlmon and MetalTyrannomon went head to head in a battle. Greymon placed Tai and Takato onto the ground while Kabuterimon, Stingmon and ExVeemon did the same with Salamence landing.  
  
"Greymon, Digivolve to help WarGrowlmon out!" Tai said.  
  
Greymon nodded. "All right, Tai!" The Dinosaur Digimon's body glowed as he growed bigger with a metal chest plate, wings and a metal helmet upon his body. "Greymon Digivolve to... METALGREYMON!!!"  
  
"All right, Ken! Let's give out some DNA Digivolve power! Davis said, holding his D3 up.  
  
Ken shook his head. "Sorry, Davis. But, I think WarGrowlmon and MetalGreymon have this in the bag. We will get ExVeemon and Stingmon as back-up."  
  
"K..." Davis said, sighing.  
  
MetalGreymon stomped up beside WarGrowlmon as MetalTyrannomon pushed him back. "Shall we dance with this wild freak?"  
  
"Be my guest!" WarGrowlmon said, roaring.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Seto Kaiba stood in front of his little brother, Mokuba, as they walked out from their limo. Somehow, somebody pushed a load of boulders that blocked the only route to Shinjuku and then... After checking on the driver, whom was knocked out, Seto came face-to-face with the one who caused this... Agent 060.  
  
Kaiba lowered his eyes as an evil grin appeared on Agent 060's face. "What is the meaning of this? Do you have any idea what you were doing?!"  
  
"Of course, Kaiba! I was stopping you so I can follow my orders from my boss." Agent 060 said.  
  
"Deadly orders..." Penguinmon muttered as he was being held in Mokuba's arms. "So, what do you want with Seto here?"  
  
Throwing his cloak away, Agent 060 showed that he was wearing a black outfit with a red R on his shirt. He showed his Duel Disk as he smirked. "My boss told me to challange you to a duel for some reason... And I follow his orders, NOW!"  
  
Mokuba wasn't happy. "How dare you!!! You almost killed us just because you want to duel my brother!? And what is with that outfit?!"  
  
"I will tell you everything later, brat! But, first..." Agent 060 said, glaring at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba stood there before speaking to Mokuba without facing him. "Mokuba... get my Duel Disk. I will teach this fool a thing or two!"  
  
"OK, big brother!" Mokuba said, running back to the limo.  
  
------------------------------  
  
WarGrowlmon and MetalGreymon were, to their shock, having a hard time. After MetalGreymon fired his Giga Blaster and WarGrowlmon released his Atomic Blaster... MetalTyrannomon was UNSCATHED!  
  
It was the arrival of the Dark Magician and Red Eyes Black Dragon that gave Takato and Henry some hope. After introducing the Duelests to the Digidestined and the Trainers, they all turned their direction back to the battle.  
  
Inumon growled. "I want to fight! I want to fight!"  
  
"Chill, Inumon. Let's leave the fighting to WarGrowlmon, MetalGreymon, Red Eyes and Dark Magician. Please?" Tristan asked.  
  
Kabuterimon looked at MetalTyrannomon, grunting. "Izzy, I have this funny feeling that this MetalTyrannomon is very strong!"  
  
"Your right, Kabuterimon. Since Digimon from the Tamer's Digital World absorb data to increase their strength and defenses, MetalTyrannomon must have ate a lot before coming here." Izzy said.  
  
"Thats just bites!" Joey muttered.  
  
Tea turned her direction to Yugi. "Hey, why not power up the Dark Magician and Red Eyes?! You and Kaiba did that once in the Digital World against Atolmdramon and Gigadramon!"  
  
"No chance, Tea. Powering up Dark Magician and Red Eyes won't work in this world since we are in the Real World. I don't know why but, it won't work." Yugi muttered.  
  
Takato turned his attention to Henry. "Hey, this is like when you, me and Rika can't Bio-Merge with our Digimon before Dobermon showed up."  
  
"Yeah... maybe thats it! Neverless, I think we will need back-up!" Henry announced.  
  
Edward took a Poke-ball out of his belt and threw it. "I will help! Let's go, Steelix!!!"  
  
The Poke-ball opened up and out came a huge iron snake that appeared in the air. "Stee!!!"  
  
"WHOA!!! That Pokemon is HUGE!" Terriermon gasped.  
  
***Name: Steelix. Type: Steel/Ground. Iron Snake Pokemon. Evolved from: Onix. Rumours says that this Pokemon can crush blouders with a small tap from his metal tail***  
  
Davis turned to Ken, again. He held his D-3 out. "Come on, Ken! We have to help!"  
  
"All right, Davis!" Ken said, holding his D-3 out.  
  
"Kabuterimon, Digivolve now!" Izzy called out.  
  
"Right, Izzy!" Kabuterimon said, nodding as his body started to glow.Throughout his evolution, Kabuterimon transformed into a huge red beetle with a massive horn. "Kabuterimon Digivolve to... MEGAKABUTERI.... ARGH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No one is Digivolving in front of me, AGAIN!!!" MetalTyrannomon called out, firing off a laser from the palm of his claws onto the evolving MegaKabuterimon. "Hope you like my Nuclear Laser!"  
  
The incomplete MegaKabuterimon fell to the ground and changed back into Tentomon as Izzy ran over to his fallen partner. "Tentomon, are you okay?!"  
  
"I'm fine, Izzy... Even though that MetalTyrannomon is strong, he isn't stupid!"  
  
"Though, that was unfair to attack just like that!" Ash said.  
  
Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"  
  
"If only I had my Onix, I would help out..." Brock muttered.  
  
MetalTyrannomon smirked as he fired another laser. "And now..."  
  
"STINGMON!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Ken yelled out in horror.  
  
Stingmon yelled out in pain as he was knocked to the ground and de-Digivolved to Wormmon. With a small groan when Ken carefully picked him up, he opened his eyes. "Guess I wasn't quick... Huh, Ken? I was caught off guard after he attacked Tentomon."  
  
"Its all right... Rest now..." Ken said, quietly.  
  
"Now, for you!" MetalTyrannomon said, pointing his palm to ExVeemon.  
  
ExVeemon growled and stood in a defensive position. "Try it, you jerk!"  
  
"He won't!!!" Red Eyes said as he clamped his jaw on MetalTyrannomon's claw. "Take this, you overgrown metal jerk!!!"  
  
"Right! I'm up for the battle!" Inumon said, snarling.  
  
SnowAgumon shook his head. "No, Inumon! We can't fight! If we Digivolve, we will end up like Tentomon! We have to think of another plan!"  
  
"What about me, Henry?" Terriermon asked.  
  
Henry sighed. "We better hold MetalTyrannomon off! If he gets tired, then you can either go into Rapidmon or MegaGargomon to finish him off."  
  
"All right!" Terriermon cheered.  
  
Yugi looked at his Dark Magician as his next attack bounced off the steel armour of MetalTyrannomon. "I hope they can last long against him..."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"I'm ready, Kaiba... To finish you off!" Agent 060 said, holding five cards in his hand.  
  
"Are you sure? Because, you look pretty weak to me." Kaiba said, smirking. He also held five cards in his hand while the Duel Disk went on-line.  
  
*KAIBA: 4000*  
  
*A.060: 4000*  
  
"Go and beat him, Seto!" Mokuba called out.  
  
Penguinmon nodded. "Yeah! And show him that he needs a new sense of fashion!"  
  
"Not important right now..." Mokuba muttered with a sweatdrop.  
  
Kaiba drew a card and looked at his hand. He smirked as he placed a card onto his disk. "I will just place one card on the field and end my turn. I want to see if you rush into things or not."  
  
"Wha...? Why did you...?" Agent 060 gasped when Kaiba ended his turn with a face-down card and no monsters on his field. His confused face turned into a evil smirk. He drew a card and looked at it. "Perfect! This is my chance to lower most of your life points! All right, time to summon the 7 Colored Fish in ATK mode!"  
  
In front of Agent 060 was a long fish with seven different colours on its scales, snapping its toothy jaws about. *7 Colored Fish. 4 Stars. ATK: 1800. DEF: 800*  
  
"If he attacks now, Seto's life points will drop to 2200!" Mokuba said, in horror. "SETO!!!"  
  
Agent 060 laughed. "7 Colored Fish, attack him NOW!!!"  
  
Kaiba smirked as he pressed a button. "I see your the type to rush into battle without thinking it through. You should notice that if a Duelist place a face-down card without a monster, there could be only one reason... a Trap card."  
  
"A... A Trap card...?" Agent 060 gasped.  
  
"That's right... Titled, Negate Attack! Your monster's attack will be canceled and my life points remained at 4000." Kaiba said as the Trap card flipped up, stopping the 7 Colored Fish in its tracks. "All right, its my turn now!"  
  
"Go ahead... I will make sure I will finish you off once and for all!" Agent 060 muttered.  
  
Kaiba drew a card and placed it onto the field with another one. "All right. I will place one card face-down and summon Lord of D. in ATK mode!"  
  
When Lord of D. appeared on a field, a face down card appeared behind him. *Lord of D. 4 Stars. Effect. ATK: 1200 DEF: 1100. All Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by Magic Cards, Trap Cards or other effects that specifically designate a target while this card is face-up on the field*  
  
"A weak monster?" Agent 060 asked.  
  
Kaiba laughed. "Yes, it looks weak you but, it I have a master plan. End turn."  
  
"Grr... Since its in ATK position, I can destroy it with my 7 Colored Fish but, that face-down card must be a Trap Card to destroy my monster and lower my life points." Agent 060 said as he drew a card and placed it on the field. "Right! I will sacrafice the 7 Colored Fish for a stronger monster in ATK position known as Flame Cerberus!"  
  
The 7 Colored Fish vanished as a three-headed flaming dog appeared on the field. *Flame Cerberus. 6 Stars. ATK: 2100 DEF: 1800*  
  
"Intresting... Are you going to attack my Lord of D.?" Kaiba asked, calmly.  
  
Agent 060 growled. "No, Kaiba! I'm not falling for your tricks! I know that face-down card is actually a Trap card! I will end my turn and figure out how I can win this duel!"  
  
When Kaiba drew a card, he laughed. "You?! Win a duel against me!? You are an idiot! This duel is already over! If you attacked now, you would have saved yourself from my attack!"  
  
"Wha...? You mean, it isn't a Trap card?!" Agent 060 asked, in shock.  
  
"Correct! I will now reveal my Magic card! Activate The Flute of Summoning Dragon!!!" Kaiba called out as the face-down card flipped up.  
  
*The Flute of Summoning Dragon. Magic card. If Lord of D. is on the field, you can Special Summon 2 Dragon-Type Monster cards from your hand onto the field*  
  
Mokuba cheered. "That means he will summon two Blue Eyes White Dragons!!!"  
  
"Correct, Mokuba! And I've just started!" Kaiba said as two Blue Eyes White Dragons appared beside the Lord of D.  
  
*Blue Eyes White Dragon x2. 8 Stars. ATK: 3000. DEF: 2500*  
  
Penguinmon called out. "Attack now, Seto! He will lose the duel now!"  
  
"I would but, I have a better idea..." Kaiba said, with a smirk on his face. "My Lord of D. and my two Blue Eyes are my ticket to summon a even more POWERFUL monster!"  
  
"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Agent 060 yelled out.  
  
Kaiba held the card into the air and slammed it onto his Duel Disk. "It is time to summon the almighty Great Dragon Digimon, GOLDDRAMON!!!"  
  
Agent 060 stood in horror as Lord of D. and the two Blue Eyes White Dragon vanished from the field where a massive golden dragon appared on the field. He stared in horror as he figured out he is finished. "I...Impossible..."  
  
"The battle is over..." Kaiba smirked. "Golddramon's ATK power increases 1000 for every Dragon monsters in the Graveyard, hand or field on both sides. With 2 Blue Eyes White Dragon in my graveyard and my third Blye Eyes in my hand, his ATK power increases from 4000 to 7000!"  
  
"No..." Agent 060 shuddered.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Yes... Now, Golddramon! ATTACK!!!"  
  
Golddramon roared as he opened his mouth to fire off a golden blast of energy onto Agent 060's Flame Cerberus with a deadly force.  
  
Agent 060 yelled out in pain and anger as Flame Cerberus was destroyed and felt the massive power of the attack from Golddramon. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*KAIBA: 4000*  
  
*A.060: 0*  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Steelix, Iron Tail now!" Edward called out.  
  
"Flamethrower, Salamence!!!" Brendan shouted.  
  
MetalGreymon's chest plate opened up and fired off a couple of missles. "Giga Blaster!!!"  
  
"Atomic Blaster!!!" WarGrowlmon shouted as he fired two energy lasers from the small cannons upon his battle chest armour.  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician announced, firing a dark energy from the palm of his hand.  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon opened his mouth to fire off a ball of fire. "Molten Fireball!!!"  
  
Two Ultimate Digimon, two powerful Pokemon and two Duel Monsters fired their attacks onto MetalTyrannomon's body. When they struck the metallic body of the Wild Digimon, a cloud of smoke appeared. When it vanished, MetalTyrannomon was still standing though... his armour skin was showing some slight damage.  
  
"Pathetic! Just pathetic!" MetalTyrannomon sniggered.  
  
"Great... MetalTyrannomon must be really stubborn to go down..." Tai muttered.  
  
ExVeemon growled. "I want to teach this big mouth jerk a thing or two!"  
  
"Chill, ExVeemon! If you attack now, you will get beaten down like Tentomon!" Davis called out, still holding his D-3. "If you can only Digivolve without Stingmon, you can teach MetalTyrannomon a thing about being cocky!"  
  
"Yeah... I can see that between you and Tai..." Tentomon muttered.  
  
Brock sighed when he noticed something glowing in Yugi's pocket. "Hey, whats that?"  
  
"Huh? You mean, this?" Yugi asked, bringing out the sky blue Chaos Emerald from his pocket. He blinked as it started to glow. "Amazing..."  
  
"Yugi, where did you get that?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I found it in the streets. Some guy calls it a Chaos Emerald..." Yugi explained before the jewel burst into a sky blue light. "WHA?!"  
  
"WHOA! What was that...?" Davis asked before he stared at his D-3 that began to beep like crazy. "Huh? Whats up with my Digivice?"  
  
"DAVIS!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" ExVeemon asked out loud as his body was starting to glow, the colour of the glow is the same as Yugi's emerald.  
  
Davis looked at his partner in shock. "I...I don't know..." He stared at his D-3 when some words appeared on the screen. "Chaotic Digivolution...?"  
  
"YARGH!!!!!!!!" ExVeemon screamed as his body exploded in a massive sky blue light.  
  
Yugi gasped as the Chaos Emerald flew from his hand. "What in the...?"  
  
"What is going on here?!" MetalTyrannomon roared in rage, covering his eyes from the blinding light. "Who dares to stop me with light?!"  
  
Red Eyes shieled his eyes with his wings and shuddered. "What is happening to ExVeemon?"  
  
"I don't know but, I think its something that MetalTyrannomon won't like." The Dark Magician simply said as he held his arm in front of his eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The sky blue Chaos Emerald hovered above ExVeemon as it slowly lowered itself to the Champion Digimon. When the whole jewel landed on top of ExVeemon's head, a blinding flash as he began his new Digivolution.  
  
"ExVeemon Chaotic Digivolve to...."  
  
The top part of ExVeemon's head was covered in metal, a small dome showing where the sky blue Chaos Emerald was appared on his forehead, beneath his horn. A massive battle armour appeared on his chest with an X-slash mark where the X-mark was once was on ExVeemon. His wings slowly changed into a metallic form with a booster rocket placed between his metal wings. ExVeemon's left arm changed into metal like MetalGreymon's and a laser gun appeared on his metallic knuckles. His right arm was normal but, a knucklebrass appeared on his fist while his feet changed into metal with deadly sharp claws poking out of his toes.  
  
"..... METALEXVEEMON!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
---------------------------  
  
While Mokuba and Penguinmon placed Kaiba's Duel Disk and deck away, waking the recovered driver up from his nap, Kaiba decided that he wants some questions answered.  
  
Kaiba calmly walked up to the fallen Agent 060 and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him into the air. "All right, answer me this and you better tell me the truth! Who do you work for and why did he send you to duel me?!"  
  
"I...I don't know... I don't why he sended me to challange you but..." Agent 060 groaned under the grasp of Seto Kaiba. "I...I work for a special group that you will never beat! I was just a rookie, my fellow teammates will crush you!"  
  
"Well, answer THIS question!" Kaiba roared, increasing his grip on Agent 060's neck. "What is the name of this group?!"  
  
Agent 060 coughed as Kaiba increased his grip. "T....Team Rocket!"  
  
With that said, Kaiba dropped Agent 060 on the ground and turned back to Mokuba. "Listen, Mokuba. Summon my Blue Eyes out of his sleep to destroy the block and then, phone the police so they can arrest this jerk!"  
  
"Right!" Mokuba called back.  
  
Staring at the sputtering Agent 060, Kaiba started to think. "Team Rocket? Who is Team Rocket? Why did they base the name of the group from the villains of that Pokemon show? Better question, who is their leader?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
If you once remember about Jessie, James and Meowth... They were caught in the blast of Chaos Control. They were found by other members of Team Rocket and were just thrown into the room where the boss was.  
  
Jessie lifted her head in pain. "Ow... that hurts..."  
  
"It will hurt even more if you don't explain why your here!" Said a voice. The Pokemon version of the Three Stooges lifted their heads to meet the face of the mysterious boss.  
  
"What in the?! Giovanni?!" James gasped.  
  
"What are you doing here!? This is a different world!!! How did you and the other Team Rocket members arrive in this world?!" Meowth asked, amazed.  
  
Giovanni laughed as he stroked his evolved Meowth, Persian, whom purred. "Of course. I shall, after you explain how you came into this world."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Everyone around the new MetalExVeemon was shocked and amazed by the appearance of the new Ultimate Digimon. Izzy was too amazed to open up his laptop and scan this Digimon.  
  
"In...Incredible..." Henry said, a huge amazed look on his face. "Davis' Digimon has used a new Digivolving program to turn into a new Digimon!"  
  
"Awesome!" Takato said.  
  
"MetalExVeemon...?" Davis asked.  
  
With a smirk, MetalExVeemon turned to MetalGreymon and WarGrowlmon. "Shall we take MetalTyrannomon down, once and for all?"  
  
"Sure!" MetalGreymon said, nodding.  
  
WarGrowlmon nodded as well. "Fine by me!"  
  
"Right! MetalTyrannomon, say your prayers!" MetalExVeemon said, roaring as he flew towards MetalTyrannomon with amazing speed.  
  
With a roar, MetalTyrannomon also ran to MetalExVeemon.  
  
As the Tamers, Duelests, Digidestined and the Trainers watched the fight... One question came across their minds, how did ExVeemon Digivolve with a small jewel...?  
  
------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Next chapter!!! Watch as MetalExVeemon shows his moves to bring MetalTyrannomon on his knees while Giovanni explains how and why he and the other Team Rocket members are in this world. Stay tune! All right? HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: Ouch... 


	9. Power of MetalExVeemon! Team Rocket's Pl...

Onto the next chapter! Here we go!  
  
-------------------  
  
Davis stood speechless as a small sky blue jewel caused his partner, ExVeemon, to Digivolve into a new Ultimate Digimon called MetalExVeemon through an evolution known as Chaotic Digivolve!  
  
Takato, recovering from his shock, took out his golden D-Power and brought up the Digi-Dex information while WarGrowlmon stares at MetalExVeemon. "I gotta check this out. MetalExVeemon. Ultimate level, Android Dragon Digimon, Vaccine type. Digivolved form of ExVeemon with the power of a Chaos Emerald. Special attack are known as Atomic V-Laser, Dragoon Laser and Kyu Ryu Blast!"  
  
Their opponent, a MetalTyrannomon, roared in fury as he saw MetalExVeemon taking a step forward towards him. "You dare to challange ME?!"  
  
"I'm not daring to challange you, I'm GIVING you a challange!" MetalExVeemon roared, slamming his fist that has the knucklebrass onto the face of MetalTyrannomon!  
  
MetalTyrannomon roared in pain as he was knocked back a little by the force of the metallic blue dragon. "You WILL pay for that, you know?!"  
  
"Heh... Try it, I would like to see you do." MetalExVeemon said, taking a fighting stance.  
  
Inumon growled. "Oh great! Now HE gets all the action?! Why not me?!"  
  
"Because your thick-headed, your a Teddy bear lover, a blanket lover..." Red Eyes muttered, grinning at his so-called rival.  
  
"Shut it!" Inumon said, glaring at Red Eyes with his teeth bared.  
  
While MetalExVeemon and MetalTyrannomon battled it out, MetalGreymon and WarGrowlmon looked at each other as Edward's Steelix and Brendan's Salamence landed beside them.  
  
"MetalGreymon, have you ever heard of Chaotic Digivolve?" WarGrowlmon asked.  
  
MetalGreymon shook his head. "No... I guess there is many unknown Digivolutions out there like DNA Digivolve, Armour Digivolve and your Matrix Digivolve and Bio-Merge Digivolve." The Ultimate form of Agumon explained. "But, ExVeemon's new evolution was triggered by that small emerald that Yugi kid brought with him. I wonder what it is."  
  
Salamence roared. "Sala! Mence!"  
  
"Should we help him?" WarGrowlmon asked, translating Salamence's words. He shook his head. "I dunno. I will think about that."  
  
MetalTyrannomon took some small steps back before opening his metal claw palm up to fire off another read laser. "Time to finish this! Atomic Laser!!!"  
  
The gun mounted on MetalExVeemon's left metallic arm light up and fired a blue laser. "Nope, I've decided to continue it! Dragoon Laser!!!"  
  
The blue and red laser struck against each other but, MetalExVeemon's laser was winning as it cut through MetalTyrannomon's attack and cause a little explosion on his metal hand as it came contact with it.  
  
"YARGH!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!" MetalTyrannomon roared, clutching his wounded hand in pain. He gritted his teeth and glared at MetalExVeemon. "You WILL be DESTROYED!!!"  
  
"Come and get it!" MetalExVeemon said, smirking.  
  
WarGreymon sighed. "He seem fine... Let's him have is fun."  
  
"OK." MetalGreymon replied.  
  
"Did you see that?! That was amazing!" Brock said, in shock.  
  
Ash nodded. "His attack overpowered MetalTyrannomon's with ease."  
  
"After seeing that, I'm sure that this is just the beggining for MetalExVeemon's arrival." Henry said, keeping his eye on Davis' new Digivolved Digimon.  
  
"Henry is dramatic! Henry is dramatic!" Terriermon chimed up.  
  
"And yet, you have a big mouth!" Takato muttered.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Inside the hidden base, five figures were walking through the lighten corridors as they were talking. Three of them were Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket. In front of them was none other than their boss, Giovanni! The fifth figure was Giovanni's favourite Pokemon, Persian.  
  
"So... Let me get this straight... You were transported into this world by a strange man whom calls himself Dr Eggman?" Giovanni asks, after Team Rocket finishes their story.  
  
Jessie nodded. "That's right, sir! We were transported into this world by that weird scientist AFTER we have beaten the twerps and their Pokemon down."  
  
James rolled his eyes, knowing THAT was a lie. It was actually Ash, his friends and their Pokemon that has brought them down. ""Yes... But, it seems that this Dr Eggman was actually from another world. He opened up some sort of portal and is battling of what he called a hedgehog."  
  
"A hedgehog?!" Giovanni asked, before he burst out in laughter. "This Dr Eggman has problem with small, spiky animals?! Please!"   
  
Meowth pondered at this. "If we meet up with Dr Eggman again, maybe he will tell us how he brought us into this world..." He stopped when he spotted a huge grey monster with a horn. "Huh?! Who owns that?!"  
  
"Owns what, Meowth?" Jessie asks.  
  
"Who owns that Rhydon over there?" Meowth asks as the evolved form of Rhyhorn comes out. "I know its not wild since the boss won't let wild Pokemon loose in the base."  
  
Giovanni chuckled. "Ah, Meowth. You know me too well. Yes, that Rhydon is trained but, its not mine. It belongs to someone else."  
  
"And whos that?" James said, walking over to the Rhydon and inspecting it.  
  
A lone figure stepped out of the shadows beside the Rhydon, his hair was black with a menacing look in his brown eyes. "I do, you rookie!"  
  
"Rookie?! How dare you call him that!" Jessie yelled out in fury.  
  
"Because I am Don Fargar!" The myserious man said.  
  
James and Meowth gasped while Jessie looked confused. Only Giovanni and his Persian smirked.  
  
"Don Fargar?!" James asked, shaking.  
  
Meowth gulped. "In person?!"  
  
"Who is Don Fargar...?" Jessie asks.  
  
James, slowly looking at Jessie with fear in his eyes, gulped. "Jessie, have you heard of the Ultimate Rocket Agent?"  
  
"Sure... what abo.... THIS IS HIM?!" Jessie gasped.  
  
"Don Fargar! The ultimate Team Rocket agent that uses powerful and rare Pokemon in his team!" Meowth said, remembering what the Ultimate Rocket Agent is about. "The only trainer he hasn't defeated is our boss!"  
  
Don laughed. "I'm so glad I'm famous. I've heard of you three jokers so, you better stay out of my way!" He turned to Giovanni with a stern look. "Sir, Agent 060 failed on his mission. He has lost to Seto Kaiba, whom still has his life points intact."  
  
"Hmm... Where is he now?" Giovanni asks.  
  
"In jail. He was too tired to escape from Kaiba's grip!" Don muttered. "Although, it seems that Kaiba has one of the Great Dragon cards known as Golddramon."  
  
"Ah... Excellent. Good job." Giovanni said.  
  
Jessie blinked, confused. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
"I will explain everything to you later..." Giovanni said before nodding his head to Don. "You may go and continue your intense training."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Don said, bowing as he and his Rhydon walked off.  
  
Meowth sighed and turned to Giovanni again. "So, boss... How did Team Rocket entered THIS world?"  
  
Giovanni laughed. "Follow me and your answer will soon become clear."  
  
-------------------  
  
"TAKE THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS!" MetalTyrannomon roared, trying to swipe MetalExVeemon down but, he keeps moving out of the way. Finally, he opened his mouth to fire off a metallic flame. "FIRE BLAST II!"  
  
MetalExVeemon leapt up into the air and smirked. "Is that the best you can do?! Let me show you this attack!" With that, his palms started to glow with energy. "Chew on this!" With one quick motion, MetalExVeemon fired off eight blasts of energy from his hands that shaped into roaring dragons before striking MetalTyrannomon. Charging up a ninth dragon energy blast, MetalExVeemon announced his attack name. "KYU RYU BLAST!!!"  
  
"WHAT!? NO!!!" MetalTyrannomon yelled out in pain as he was pushed back by MetalExVeemon's attack. On his metallic body was nine black scorch marks that were each smoking. His face was filled with pain as he tried to stand up. "I am the most powerful Digimon EVER! I can't lose to a weakling like you!"  
  
Takato turned to Henry, blinking. "Henry... Why did MetalExVeemon's Kyu Ryu Blast reminded me of one of the attacks from Dragonball Z? It looks similar except, it didn't shape itself into a dragon before landing on its target."  
  
"Dunno, Takato. I'm just amazed that Davis' Digimon Digivolved into a new Ultimate form with the help of a jewel!" Henry said. "MetalExVeemon is just too incredible! It like he has the combinded strength of MetalGreymon and WarGrowlmon!"  
  
"Speaking of the two, why aren't they helping?" Terriermon asked.  
  
Tentomon turned to look at Terriermon. "Do you want them to help MetalExVeemon or MetalTyrannomon?"  
  
"Good point." Terriermon said, nodding.  
  
Joey scratched his head, totally confused. "Whats a good point?"  
  
"Don't ask me... I'm just the guy that is holding his Digimon back..." Tristan muttered, sitting down on Inumon's back.  
  
Inumon was trying to get out from Tristan as he stared at battle. "Let me at him! Let me at him! I will show him!"  
  
"Hmm... I guess he wants to fight MetalTyrannomon..." Brock muttered.  
  
Tristan shook his head. "Nope... He wants to fight Joey's Red Eyes..."  
  
"Why?" Brock asks, confused. "Aren't he and Red Eyes are at the same team?"  
  
"Yeah... Its a long story..." Joey said, grinning with a sweatdrop.  
  
"VERY long story..." Yugi whispered to Tea, whom giggled.  
  
"Davis! No offense but, I think you better get your Digimon to finish this battle off! If MetalTyrannomon Digivolves to Mega, then we are in trouble!" Ken said.  
  
Davis nodded. "You got it, buddy! MetalExVeemon, finish this battle off NOW!!!"  
  
"Right, Davis! MetalTyrannomon, time to send you back into the scrap-yard!!!" MetalExVeemon said, roaring as he flew into the air.  
  
"Come back here!!!" MetalTyrannomon roared out in anger. "You coward!!!"  
  
"OK! But, you will soon regret what you just said!" MetalExVeemon said as the X-shape mark on his chest started to absorb light energy from the sun and fired off a powerful blast of postive energy. "ATOMIC V-LASER!!!"  
  
MetalTyrannomon gulped. "Your right... I do regret what I have said... NO!!!!" The Ultimate Android Digimon yelled in pain as he was being pushed back by the massive power of the Atomic V-Laser. His body started to break apart into smaller data. "How could I lose...? How...?"  
  
"That was amazing!" MetalGreymon muttered.  
  
WarGrowlmon nodded. "Yeah... And something tells me that this is just the beggining..."  
  
"Dude, I rock." MetalExVeemon muttered under his breath, grinning.  
  
----------------------  
  
Giovanni led Jessie, James and Meowth into a huge room where a few scientists were working near a portal machine. Jessie, James and Meowth came to a stop while Giovanni walked up to the machine with Persian beside him.  
  
"This is it! This is how we got into this world!" Giovanni said, with an evil grin on his face. "This is the Dimentional Portal that Team Rocket has just finished a few months ago! And as you can see, the results are wonderful!"  
  
"So... out of all the worlds to enter, why this one?" Jessie asked.  
  
Giovanni smirked. "Easy to explain. In this world, there are creatures that are entering and exiting this world. They are like Pokemon, only with less attacks each and can evolve more than once! Plus, they are made from digital data! Known as Digimon!"  
  
"Digimon?" James repeated.  
  
"That's right! And anyone who is partnered with a Digimon will be either known as a Digidestined or a Tamer. Anyway, it was the Digimon that led us here!" Giovanni said.  
  
"How can these Digimon lead us into this world?" Meowth asked.  
  
"Meowth, do you remember a storm?" Giovanni asked. "A storm that looks innocent to the human eye but, to the Pokemon, it spells doom?"  
  
Meowth nodded. "Yeah... Come to think of it, I felt that there was a strong evil coming from that storm! I always thought it wasn't normal weather... And then, I felt some powerful good that came out to fight the bad guy!"  
  
Jessie groaned. "Meowth, come back to the planet Earth!"  
  
"Heh... That storm was none other than a Digimon battle for the good or evil for each worlds. Somehow, it created a huge worm-hole that allows us to enter this world. We created this portal so we can control the power of the worm-hole between this world and our world." Giovanni said.  
  
James blinked. "So... where does this base come in?"  
  
"This base use to be an abandoned cave that we easily used to transform it into a special Rocket base! Now, I have plans to take over this world! And I have some special plans to do so!" Giovanni said, before facing the three members of his team with a grin. "And I have plans for you! I will need you to take these chips!"  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth turned around and saw a small box of micro-chips near the portal machine. Jessie and James each picked one of the micro-chips up and looked at it. On the top was a red light while on the bottom had 3 small prongs.  
  
"What are these?" Jessie asks.  
  
"Mind-Control chips... It will send out hypnotic signals to the Pokemon's brain, thus giving us control of their minds." Giovanni said.  
  
James looked at it. "Does it work?"  
  
With a click of his finger, five small brown furry Pokemon walked beside Giovanni. James and Jessie gasped. Those were Eevees and on their foreheads were the mind-control chips. The red light was glowing while the eyes of the small Pokemon were emotionless.  
  
Together, the Eevees gave out a small, dead call. "Ee.... Vee..."  
  
"Yes, master? WOW! It must work POWERFUL!" Meowth muttered, amazed.  
  
Giovanni nodded. "Correct! I want you three to enter Room 09 to put these chips on the Pokemon's head. And don't worry if they will try and fight back... They are busy asleep."  
  
"OK! We will do that!" Jessie said, picking the box up and walking away.  
  
"We won't let you down, sir!" James added.  
  
Giovanni nodded. "Good." With that, he walked off.  
  
Before Meowth also walked off, he whispered to Giovanni's Persian. "Hey! Did the boss ever found out about the names of those Digimon that were fighting a few months ago?"  
  
"Per! Persian! Sain Per!" The evolved form of Meowth said before walking away.  
  
"Val-who-mon, Emperor-something-mon and Magna-Growl-mon?" Meowth repeated before he shrugged and walked off. "Funny names..."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
After the battle, Bredan and Edward returned Salamence and Steelix back into their Poke-balls. MetalGreymon and WarGrowlmon de-Digivolved back into Agumon and Guilmon while MetalExVeemon just de-Digivolves back into his In-Training form, DemiVeemon.  
  
There was a huge group meeting as Yugi stood in the center, holding the sky blue Chaos Emerald that left MetalExVeemon while he was de-evolving. He was speaking to Henry.  
  
"I found this on the day when Kaiba announced about the Battle City that was taking place tomorrow." Yugi said. "I really find it strange because it just appeared before me."  
  
"Right... I can understand that since somehow this jewel has amazing powers after we just seen what it did to DemiVeemon." Henry said.  
  
DemiVeemon nodded as he sat on Davis' head. "I can vouch for that!"  
  
"What do you think this jewel is called?" Davis asked.  
  
"It may sound weird but, someone came up to me and demanded it to hand it over to him." Yugi explained. "And he called himself Knuckles the Echidna."  
  
"Echidna!? Yugi, have you accidently drank some juice containing some drugs?!" Terriermon asked out loud. "I've seen an echidna and he doesn't talk!"  
  
"I've seen a dog but, you don't see THIS weirdo lifting his leg beside a tree." Red Eyes said, pointing to Inumon.  
  
"WATCH IT!!!" Inumon growled.  
  
"What did this Knuckles called this jewel?" Henry asked.  
  
"He calls it a Chaos Emerald." Yugi replied.  
  
Brock mused over this. "Chaos Emerald, huh? That could explain the name in Chaotic Digivolve..."  
  
"Yeah... Too bad we have one of them." Yugi muttered.  
  
"ONE OF THEM?! You mean theres more?!" Izzy asked out loud.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Knuckles told me there are SEVEN Chaos Emeralds..."  
  
"Seven..." Joey muttered before he shook his head. "Where is this echidna creep now?"  
  
"Back at Domino City... I have a feeling he will be following us to this city." Yugi said.  
  
Ash stepped up. "And if he does, we have some questions we want him to answer! I have a feeling that this Chaos Emerald is what brought us into this world..."  
  
Tai looked up to the sky and frowned. "Its getting dark right now... We better head back to the HYPNOS building PRONTO!"  
  
"We better find your Grandfather and Serenity, Yugi!" Dark Magician said. "You will have to find a hotel quickly."  
  
"Hes right! Here, Henry!" Yugi said, handing Henry the sky blue emerald. "Take this! Maybe somebody at HYPNOS can find out about this jewel's power!"  
  
Henry nodded. "You got it!"  
  
"Come on, Henry! As soon as we arrive back at the building, we head home! Besides, tomorrow, we are gonna get a new student in our class! It seems he is from France or something..." Takato spoke up. "We have to hurry!"  
  
"All right! Let's head back!" Ash called out as the Digidestined, Tamers and Trainers all ran off while Yugi and his small party went the other way.  
  
While they were running, one question ran through Joey's mind. "Will I ever meet this Knuckles the Echidna guy...?"  
  
------------------------  
  
Room 09 where is a huge place containing 30-50 tubes that was filled with green gas. The door opened and Jessie, James and Meowth came into the room.  
  
"Boy, I'm glad the boss trusts us to do this mission..." James said, heading over to a nearby cupboard. "I will get us some masks so we won't breath in the gas that is putting the Pokemon to sleep. I can't believe we are so lucky!"  
  
"Your right, James!" Jessie said, placing the box containing the mind-control chips on a table. "If we sucessful, we might use these controlled Pokemon for world domination!"  
  
Meowth sighed. "I just wanna know one thing. Why put these mind control chips on these Pokemon? Why not put them in Poke-balls?"  
  
"Maybe they are TRAINED Pokemon... Trained Pokemon can not be captured by other trainer's Poke-ball. With these chips, they will follow every command of the boss." Jessie said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah... another question... What type of Pokemon has the boss got in these tubes?" Meowth asked.  
  
James took out three gas masks out of the cupboard and was about to rejoin his teammates when he noticed a clipboard beside it. "Hey, whats this?"  
  
Jessie walked over to a control panel and pressed a few buttons. "Right! I'm going to see how long the Pokemon in those tubes will be able to recover from their nap-time."  
  
"How long?" Meowth asked.  
  
"We've got an hour to put all the chips on these Pokemon!" Jessie said, nodding. "That gives us plently of time to do our job!"  
  
Meowth sighed. "Just as long it isn't an Onix or a Haunter, I'm all for it!"  
  
"Hold on, Jessie!" James called out, running up. "I found something! Inside those tubes, there is only one type of Pokemon!"  
  
"Well, let's take a look!" Jessie said, pressing a button. "Lets see the Pokemon!"  
  
With a hiss and a whirr, all the tubes started to lift up... Steam whifted from the bottom of the glass while Team Rocket put gas masks on. When the tubes were fully up and the Pokemon were visible, the eyes of Jessie and Meowth widen in fear.  
  
All of the Pokemon were huge orange dragons with a flame on their tails and huge wings. What surprise James was that not only they were all asleep but, they were standing up.  
  
"They... They... They are..." Meowth shuddered.  
  
Jessie gulped in fear. "..... They are ..... CHARIZARDS?!!?"  
  
"Yes, Jessie... I already figured that out with the help of a clipboard near the cupboard." James said. "And you won't believe where these Charizards are from..."  
  
"Where?" Jessie and Meowth asks.  
  
"They are from the Charific Valley of the Johto Region..." James muttered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Jessie and Meowth screamed out, in shock.  
  
They all stared at the sleeping Charizards, one question running through their minds... How did Giovanni and Team Rocket were able to capture one of the most powerful Pokemon in the world from the top Pokemon training places... Who knows...  
  
-------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I'm still building up here so, give me time!   
  
Also, Season 7 gives Ash two new Pokemon! Ash will capture a Torkoal after getting his forth badge, thus giving him his long-awaited Fire type and then, Treecko will EVOLVE, I repeat, EVOLVE into a Grovyle! This will make Ash's second Grass type Pokemon to evolve into its first stage. The first one being Chikorita evolving into a Bayleef. Keep an eye out for Ash capturing a wild Torkoal and Treecko evolving. How? Wait and see...  
  
Also, I'm gonna make the battle against Team Rocket a bit quick! See whats is store for the good guys later on.  
  
But, for now... HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: Yeesh... 


	10. Charizard Problem! Battle City Has Begun...

Here we go.  
  
-------------------  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth stared at the sleeping, standing Charizards as the tubes lift up and they wore gas-masks so they won't breath in the knock-out gas.  
  
"These Charizards are from the Charific Valley in the Johto Region...?" Jessie asked, slowly.  
  
James nodded. "Yes... Thats what the clipboard said. And I bet one of those Charizards belongs to Ash..."  
  
"No way... How did the boss was able to capture these firey dragons?! Its impossible!" Meowth muttered.  
  
Jessie muttered as she grabbed the box containing the mind-control chips. "Well, I guess we will ask him later. First of all, we better put these chips on their foreheads before they wake up!"  
  
"And Meowth, while we are doing that... See if you can find that same Charizard that Ash left behind." James added.  
  
"You got it!" Meowth said, with a nod.  
  
As they prepared themselves to put the mind control devices on the Charizards, none of them noticed that one of them was stirring and opened his eyes...  
  
------------------  
  
"What a day..." Penguinmon muttered. The Kaiba brothers' journey to their hotel in Shinjuku continued after Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon destroyed the road block and the police came to arrest Agent 060. Kaiba told the police that the man was insane as they will never believe that Agent 060 was working for the same group that is famous from the Pokemon games.  
  
Kaiba glared at the small bird Rookie. "What do you mean by that...? I was the one that was facing that guy!"  
  
"Yeah but... that *guy* almost killed us with his road-block! I'm just amazed there isn't a small dent on your limo!" Penguinmon explained.   
  
Mokuba nodded. "I understand that, Penguinmon. Its just that..."  
  
"Just what?" Penguinmon asked.  
  
"Seto was the one teaching that agent a lesson! I mean, who does he think he is?! Challanging MY brother?! He will need his head checked before he is free!" Mokuba muttered.  
  
Penguinmon sighed and Kaiba chuckled. "Well, I gotta admit... That Golddramon was amazing! I swear, if you didn't had your third Blue Eyes in your hand... I will think that the Team Rocket agent's life points will drop to 100 as soon as you attacked, Seto."  
  
"I know." Kaiba said, nodding.  
  
Penguinmon blinked. "Wait a second... Was THAT your plan all along, Seto!? You had Golddramon's card in your hand when you and that jerk drew five cards each!"  
  
"Golddramon, all three Blue Eyes White Dragon and Flute of Summoning Dragon." Kaiba said, smirking. "When I drew my sixth card on my first turn, it was Negate Attack. On my second turn, it was Lord of D, which I used to freak him out!"  
  
"And your last turn?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"It was Battle Ox but, it doesn't matter since I have crushed him!" Kaiba said, a grin on his face.  
  
Penguinmon shuddered. "Wow! Your so powerful, Seto!"  
  
"I know I am..." Kaiba said before taking out a dog-tag and handing it to Mokuba. "Here."  
  
"Whats this, Seto?" Mokuba asked, looking at the dog-tag, which has a card containing his name, date of birth and others.  
  
"Tomorrow, until 1 o'clock in the afternoon, some of the Duelests will be in school. They have until noon to leave and get ready before their month off to do the ultimate challange!" Kaiba explained. "This dog-tag will allow you to let everyone know your not suppose to be in school in case some idiot mistaken you for skipping lessons."  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Thanks, big brother!"  
  
"No problem, Mokuba." Kaiba said, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Seto! Will Battle City have the same rules? I mean, the winner takes the loser's rare card?" Penguinmon asked.  
  
"Yes, thats right." Kaiba replied, nodding.  
  
"Oh, so that means you will be after Yugi and his Magnadramon card." Penguinmon muttered.  
  
With a sigh, Kaiba turned his head to the window. "Surprising enough, that is not true... In this Battle City, chasing after Yugi will never happen."  
  
"What?! Why?!" Penguinmon asked, in shock.  
  
"Yugi has beaten me TWICE! And on his second win, I've lost my Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor! I'm not going to lose my Golddramon card to Yugi! Besides, I have made this contest a game for fun." Kaiba said, smirking.   
  
Mokuba smiled at his big brother. "That sounds really cool, Seto. I hope this Battle City will be great as the last one."  
  
"Me too, Mokuba... Me too..." Kaiba said, looking towards the window with a smile on his face.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Hurry up! They are gaining on us!"   
  
"I'm going fast as I can!"  
  
"Vul!"  
  
"Please, wait for me!"  
  
"Chao chao!"  
  
Night as arrived and the Tamers head back to their homes, leaving the Digidestined and the Trainers in the HYPNOS building. Mid-night as arrived but, there was a chase going on through the alleyways.  
  
Three figures ran through the darken areas. One of them was a female wearing a red shirt and has green hair. She turned her head around and gritted her teeth. "Oh no... Not that..."  
  
Chasing behind them was three members of Team Rocket, each with a Pokemon out. A Golbat, a Houndoom and a Scizor.  
  
The second girl, also with green hair but, much longer, gasped as she held a small brown fox with six tails. "What are we going to do?! Their Pokemon will trash my Vulpix like nothing!"  
  
"Vul..." The small brown fox cried out.  
  
The third one was a small, creamy part-rabbit/part-human that was like a child and held a small blue creature in her arms. It is none other than Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao! "Lisa-san! Suzy-san! Look out!"  
  
Lisa and Suzy turned their heads forward and quickly stopped with Cream. They found themselves in a dead-end and no where to go. They all turned around to see Team Rocket, grinning at them with their Pokemon ready to attack.  
  
"No where to run, ladies. Now... hand over that little girl and your Vulpix then, we will be on our way." One of the Rocket members said, his Golbat landing on his shoulder.  
  
Lisa, her blood boiling, took a step. "Your not taking this girl! She has convinced us that she is not a Pokemon! And tell me something else, where are the Charizards you have kidnapped?! Half of the Charizards from the valley has been taken away by you freaks, along with Charla! Where are they?!"  
  
"Such a hard-headed girl..." The second Team Rocket said, laughing. His Houndoom growled beside him. "Too bad you will never see your Charizard again since we have no idea what the boss is going to do to them."  
  
"If anything happens to those Charizards, I will..." Lisa hissed.  
  
"Or else what?! Your surrounded! You have no where to go!" The third member said with his Scizor showing its metal pincers in a threatining way. "So, either give up or DIE!"  
  
"Lisa, what are we going to do...?" Suzy asked, holding Vulpix close to her and kneeled beside Cream.  
  
"I...I don't know... Vulpix will be able to beat Scizor very quick but, I don't know how long she will last against Golbat and Houndoom. I guess there is nothing we can do..." Lisa said, in a solem voice.  
  
The three members of Team Rocket chuckled. The Golbat trainer point his finger towards their prey. "All right, prepare to capture and kill! Golbat, Scizor, Houndoom, ATT...!"  
  
"STOP!!!" Called a voice. The Team Rocket members and their Pokemon turned around to see a 14-year old boy with brown hair. His face was grim as he held a dark blue device in his hand. "I advise you to let them go or else!"  
  
"We give the 'or else' speech, you brat! Clear off or you will be joining them!" The Scizor trainer said.  
  
The Houndoom trainer grunted. "Be careful, you two! That is one of the Digimon Tamers, Ryo Akiyama!"  
  
"Digimon Tamers?" Suzy asked, clearly confused. "What are Digimon?"  
  
"Yeah, thats me! Glad I'm famous!" Ryo said, in a sarcastic voice. Behind him was a familiar growl. "Hear that? That was my Digimon partner, ready to battle you in case you three jerks don't leave!"  
  
The Golbat trainer smirked. "Bring him on! Our Pokemon will crush him like nothing!"  
  
"Yeah!" The Houndoom and Scizor trainers said, nodding.  
  
Ryo sighed and clicked his fingers. "All right! GO, CYBERDRAMON!"  
  
With a battle cry, a giant cybernetic lizard creature leapt out of the shadows and landed in front of Scizor, Houndoom and Golbat. No one can see his eyes but, they can see his lips turning into a grin. "I'm ready, Ryo!"  
  
"Whoa... What a Digimon..." The Scizor trainer said, shuddering.  
  
"Hmph! I will deal with that thing myself! Houndoom, Flamethrower!" The Houndoom trainer called out.  
  
With a bark, Houndoom unleashed a flamethrower from his mouth towards Cyberdramon. But, much to the horror of his trainer and himself, Cyberdramon leapt up into the air and slammed his tail onto the evolved Houndour's head. With a small groan, Houndoom fell to the ground, out-cold.  
  
"One down, two to go!" Ryo said, calmly.  
  
"Let's attack together!" The Golbat trainer said.  
  
"All right!" Scizor's trainer said, nodding. "Scizor, Metal Claw!"  
  
"Golbat, Wing Attack!" The Golbat trainer called out.  
  
Scizor leapt forward with his pincers glowing while Golbat flew towards Cyberdramon with his wings glowing white. Before they struck Cyberdramon, the Ultimate Digimon's claws started to glow, formed a black ball and fired it onto the attacking Pokemon. "Desolation Claw!!!"  
  
With a yell of shock, the three members of Team Rocket watched in horror as Cyberdramon's attack pushed Golbat and Scizor towards them. They didn't had time to react as Golbat and Scizor crashed into them, causing them to pass out from pain.  
  
Cream was amazed. "Wow..."  
  
"Chao..." Cheese whispered.  
  
"Hey! Come on! Let's get out of here before these creeps wake up!" Ryo called out as Cyberdramon landed beside him.  
  
Lisa turned to Suzy with a worried look. "What do you think? Should we follow him with that... thing?"  
  
"Yes... They did save our lives plus, I have a feeling that this kid can help us save the Charizards." Suzy replied.  
  
The small Vulpix chirped in agreement. "Vul!"  
  
"All right! OK, kid! Lead us the way!" Lisa said as she, Suzy and Cream followed Ryo and Cyberdramon... Leaving the knocked-out forms of Team Rocket and their Pokemon behind...  
  
--------------------  
  
"There, Jessie..." James said, placing a chip on another forehead of a Charizard. "We've just got one more to go..."  
  
Jessie nodded. "Good. And once we are done, those Charizards will be mindless when they wake up."  
  
"Like that will ever chance their IQ." Meowth said, laughing before he noticed the last Charizard. "Er... guys? I've found the Charizard belonging to Ash..."  
  
"Really? Where?" Jessie asks.  
  
"THERE!!!" Meowth screamed as the last Charizard walked out of its spot and roared in anger.  
  
"AH!!! THAT CHARIZARD IS AWAKE?! JESSIE, I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THEY ALL WILL BE ASLEEP FOR AN HOUR!!!" James shouted out.  
  
Jessie quickly looked at her watch and blinked. "I... I did... but, its been 30 minutes... how can he be awake already...?"  
  
"This is Charizard being trained by Ash we are talking about!" Meowth shouted out.  
  
Charizard roared as he flapped his wings, blowing the three members of Team Rocket back. Charizard snorted and he started to walk away when he noticed his fellow Charizards were still asleep. His eyes widen in horror as he spotted a Charizard he knows and walked over to her.  
  
James groaned as he got up and pulled out his Poke-ball. "All right, time for Cacena to teach him a lesson!"  
  
"No, James!" Jessie said, placing her hand on James'. "Cacena is a Grass type, he won't last long against a Fire type!"  
  
Meowth nodded. "Yeah! Plus, we can't let this Charizard escape! Ash and his friends might be on this world! If he and Charizard are reunited, Team Rocket is in big trouble!"  
  
"But, how can we do? Dustox and Cacnea are weak against him and I don't think you and Seviper are strong enough to take him down!" James said.  
  
"Wait a second! Wobbuffet! We can use his Mirror Coat to send Charizard's Flamethrower back and knock him out! While he is regaining his senses, the only sense he will get is following the boss's orders through the chip!" Meowth said before turning to Jessie. "Jess, quick! Bring out Wobbuffet, he is our only hope!"  
  
"Well... I could but..." Jessie muttered, with a sweatdrop.  
  
James looked at Jessie with a confused look. "But, what...?"  
  
Jessie giggled nervously as her sweatdrop got bigger. "I...I sort of left the Poke-ball that has Wobbuffet in it... back at the boss's office..."  
  
James and Meowth groaned and did an anime drop, which attracts the attention of Charizard. He had his claws on the shoulders of a sleeping Charizard that has a pink bow between its horns. Ash's Charizard roared with anger, speaking to Meowth.  
  
"What did he say...?" James asked, scared.  
  
"He... He said, release Charla and my fellow Charizards right now otherwise..." Meowth gulped.  
  
Jessie shook with fear. "Oh yeah... He has developed feelings for that Charizard belonging to the owner of the Charific Valley..."  
  
"And he is not too happy..." James gulped. "What shall we do?!"  
  
Before Charizard could unleash his fury on the members of Team Rocket, the door opened up and stepped in the most powerful Rocket member, Don Fargar!  
  
"You three dunderheads are more useless than I thought!" Don said, with a sneer.  
  
Jessie gulped. "Can't you call us names later?! We have a massive problem here!"  
  
"Hmph! I will deal with this!" Don said, drawing a Poke-ball out. "All right, Metagross! Hold this Charizard down!"  
  
The Poke-ball opened up and out came a blue-ish grey monster, standing on four legs. "Meta..."  
  
"Metagross?" Meowth asks.  
  
"Yeah... I've heard its a rare Pokemon from the Hoenn region. There is a 50% chance of winning against Charizard since its Psychic." James said.  
  
"What about the other 50...?" Jessie said.  
  
"Its part Psychic, part Steel!" James announced.  
  
With a roar, Charizard unleashed a Flamethrower towards Metagross. With a smirk, Don turned to his battling Pokemon. "Psychic!"  
  
Metagross's eyes started to glow, pushing the Flamethrower back towards the flaming dragon and held it into the air. Charizard gasped as the Psychic held his body and started to thrash about to get free.  
  
"Wow! Metagross IS STRONG!" Meowth muttered, amazed.  
  
Don turned to Team Rocket, a look of annoyence in his eyes. "Well?! What are you waiting for?! Put that chip on him!"  
  
"Right!" Jessie said, picking up a chip from the box and walked over to the frozen Charizard. "All right, dragon boy! Time to teach you a lesson about messing with Team Rocket! OBEY!"  
  
A cry of terror came from Charizard as Jessie placed the chip on the forehead of the dragon Pokemon. He could feel the hypnotic energy coming from the small object and entering into his brain. Don smirked as he saw the eyes of Charizard becoming emotionless and stood still, even though his body was being held by Metagross's Psychic attack.  
  
"Phew... Its over..." James said, with a sigh.  
  
"Metagross! Return!" Don said, returning the Pokemon back into its home. He turned his attention to the controlled Charizard with a smirk. "All right! Return to your stand and stay there!"  
  
With a small grunt, Charizard turned around and walked back to the area where he use to sleep before Jessie lifted the pod off him.  
  
Meowth turned to Don with a confused look. "Hey, how did the boss get these Charizards in the first place? When, how and why?"  
  
"None of your business!" Don said, growling as he turned around. "You don't know how tempting it is to report to Giovanni and tell him about your failure! So, I won't for now... Think yourself lucky that I came along to fix this mess!"  
  
"Yes, sir..." Jessie and James said, in fear as Don left, laughing.  
  
"Boy, what a jerk... That Metagross could spell doom to any trainers that has an advantage or disvantage against him..." Meowth muttered.  
  
James nodded. I agree... Although, how did the boss able to capture them...?"  
  
"Who knows? We better leave and see the boss. If he is at his office, we can get Wobbuffet's ball back. Come on!" Jessie said, leaving the room with James and Meowth.  
  
------------------  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The sky blue Chaos Emerald hovered above ExVeemon as it slowly lowered itself to the Champion Digimon. When the whole jewel landed on top of ExVeemon's head, a blinding flash as he began his new Digivolution.  
  
"ExVeemon Chaotic Digivolve to...."  
  
The top part of ExVeemon's head was covered in metal, a small dome showing where the sky blue Chaos Emerald was appared on his forehead, beneath his horn. A massive battle armour appeared on his chest with an X-slash mark where the X-mark was once was on ExVeemon. His wings slowly changed into a metallic form with a booster rocket placed between his metal wings. ExVeemon's left arm changed into metal like MetalGreymon's and a laser gun appeared on his metallic knuckles. His right arm was normal but, a knucklebrass appeared on his fist while his feet changed into metal with deadly sharp claws poking out of his toes.  
  
"..... METALEXVEEMON!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"See, you guys? That was the power of Chaotic Digivolve!" Izzy announced, standing by his laptop with Tai, Davis, Ash and Brock when they were back at the HYPNOS building.  
  
Davis nodded. "Yeah... And it seems that Chaotic Digivolve is more stronger than DNA Digivolve, Matrix Digivolve and Ultimate Digivolve. WarGrowlmon and MetalGreymon didn't do any damage on MetalTyrannomon but, MetalExVeemon did."  
  
"This is amazing! A new Digivolution! Just like DNA Digivolve!" Kari said.  
  
"Whats DNA Digivolve?" Misty asked.  
  
Sora answered that. "Well... DNA Digivolve is a process by which two Digimon combine their forms into a new, more powerful Digimon. WarGreymon, Agumon's Mega form, and MetalGarurumon, Gabumon's Mega form, can DNA Digivolve to form a strong warrior known as Omnimon."  
  
"Wow... Any more?" Max asked.  
  
"Funny you should ask that because there are three more DNA Digivolved Digimon. Shakkoumon, DNA Digivolved from Angemon and Ankylomon. Silphymon, DNA Digivolved from Gatomon and Aquilamon. And finally, Paildramon. DNA Digivolved from ExVeemon and Stingmon." TK said. "Somehow, this Chaos Emerald is using its energy upon ExVeemon to make him stronger."  
  
May giggled. "Ya know... Maybe its not just ExVeemon. Maybe there are other Chaotic Digivolve out there..."  
  
"The question is, who is next to reach a new Ultimate form out of the Digidestined." Tai said. "It could be either Ken, Yolei or Cody that could be next."  
  
"What makes you think it could be either us three next, Tai?" Cody asked.  
  
"Well, when I held the Chaos Emerald in front of our Digivices and D3s, only four beeped in response. They were D3 that belongs to Davis, Cody, Ken and Yolei. So, since Davis was the first one to gain Chaotic Digivolve, either Ken, Yolei or Cody could be the next one." Izzy announced.  
  
Brock nodded. "I understand now. Plus, according to this Knuckles character, there are seven of these emeralds out there. He might be searching for the remaining six jewels."  
  
"Not unless we get to them first!" Ash said, his Pikachu chiming in. "If we want to see more Chaotic Digivolve, we shall go out and collect the remaining Chaos Emeralds!"  
  
"But, not tomorrow..." Joe said, sitting beside Mimi and Gomamon. "Takato and some of the Tamers will be busy tomorrow. Remember, they are entering the Battle City contest held by this Seto Kaiba guy..."  
  
"How can we forget?" Misty asked before she sighed. "So, what shall we do...?"  
  
Tai grinned at that question. "Well, maybe Yamaki can get a big TV screen for us to watch the battle from this building so we won't have to go out and get spotted by Digimon crazy fans!"  
  
"Well... the Pokemon trainers can go out... just as long as their Pokemon that are outside their Poke-balls pretend to be dolls. OK?" Izzy asked.  
  
The trainers and Max nodded. "OK!"  
  
"Great! I can't wait to see what is gonna happen tomorrow!" Tai said, grinning.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Morning arrived and today was going to be exciting for Yugi, Takato and all their friends! Duel Monster/Digimon Battle City: Day 1! It has begun!  
  
Somewhere in Kyushu was Ryo's house. As soon as Ryo made sure his parents have left to go to their work, saying their good lucks to him when he is entering the competition, the Digimon King walked over to the cupboard and collected some food that his parents doesn't eat, placed it on a tray and took it to the back garden.  
  
Standing in front of the shed was Cyberdramon, hiding in the shadows as a guard. He gave a slight growl when he saw Ryo, meaning that everything is ok. Ryo nodded and opened the shed door.  
  
Inside was Suzy, Lisa and Cream, sleeping on the wooden floor with Vulpix and Cheese sleeping on the shelves. They all opened their eyes to see Ryo and got up.  
  
"Morning, you guys." Ryo said, stepping into the shed with the tray containing food. "I've brought you some breakfast."  
  
"Thank you..." Cream said, sleepily.  
  
Ryo sighed. "I'm sorry you guys had to sleep in the shed. My parents will be wondering where and why you guys were sleeping in the house. Just be glad that you will be only sleeping in here for one night."  
  
"I know... Thanks, Ryo." Lisa said, taking a bite from a bread. "So... where are we going? You mentioned a suitable place for us to stay and rest after last night is over..."  
  
Ryo nodded. "Yeah! We are heading to Shinjuku, where my friends are and a building called HYPNOS. You can tell them about your problems and I'm sure they will be happy to help you. And there are other Pokemon trainers there."  
  
"Other Pokemon trainers?!" Suzy gasped.  
  
"Yeah... Don't know what happened but, they were somehow transported into this world from your world." Ryo explained. "So, we better get a move on! Train leaves in a half-an-hour."  
  
Lisa got up. "OK. Whats the plan? You, me and Suzy can get on the train with no problem. Its just Cream, Cheese, Vulpix and Cyberdramon will scare the people away from the train."  
  
"Not a problem! Cyberdramon can fly above the train and try to keep out of the eyes of the other people. Cream can pretend to be a little girl in a costume while Vulpix and Cheese can pretend to be dolls." Ryo said.  
  
Suzy nodded. "I think that will work."  
  
"Good. Just let me get ready and you can finish your breakfast." Ryo said, walking off. "I gotta get ready for Battle City!"  
  
"Battle City?" Cream asked, confused.  
  
"I will explain it to you later. Keep eating." Ryo called out, heading over to his house.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
In Takato's classroom at the Shinjuku school, Takato was talking to Jeri while he held a piece of paper.  
  
"I've got a call from Mokuba Kaiba. Remember him, Jeri? Seto Kaiba's little brother." Takato said.  
  
Jeri nodded. "Yeah, I remember him. Boy, has it been a long time."  
  
"Yeah... I gave him my phone number after our adventure in the Digital World when WarDevidramon bites the dust and I told him to call me if he wants me to give him tips about being a Tamer." Takato explained.  
  
"Did he called you?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Nah... I figured he must have been a good Tamer, Jeri." Takato said. "Anyway, he called me to give me his hotel phone number to call him. He would like to hang out with us for a while..."  
  
"That would be nice..." Jeri said, before turning her head to the front of the classroom. "Plus, I hope to see this new boy from France... They say he speaks not only fluent French but, he speaks English and Japanese very well."  
  
"Cool. I wonder when he will be here..." Takato muttered.  
  
The classroom door opened and Miss Assgi came into the room with a young boy with short light brown hair that flowed in small waves. He had shining, emerald-green eyes, and he looked to be about eleven years old. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a sleeveless brown jacket. His hands were covered in black biker's gloves.  
  
"That must be him..." Takato muttered before he looked around the classroom with a small sweatdrop. "Oh brother..."  
  
Jeri looked around, confused. "Huh?"   
  
Takato, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and all the boys were puzzled, sweatdropping and embrassed by the other girls gawking and hearts popping out of their eyes when they saw the new boy come in.  
  
"Class! This is Phillipe Sagara! He is just moved from France and he is part French, part Japanese." Miss Assgi said.  
  
"Bonjour." Phillip said, bowing.  
  
Kenta poked Kazu, confused. "Erm, Kazu...? Whats the matter?"  
  
"That guy is attracting every girl's attention towards him!" Kazu said, his face turning red with anger.  
  
"There is still Jeri..." Kenta muttered.  
  
"She is Takato's girl, lunk-head!" Kazu shot back. "I'm gonna teach him a lesson!"  
  
"How...?" Kenta asked.  
  
"You will see!" Kazu announced.  
  
Miss Assgi noticed Kazu's outburst. "Kazu, do you have anything to say?"  
  
"Erm..." Kazu blinked before he smiled sheepishly and waved. "Hello, Phillipe?"  
  
A sweatdrop and a banging-his-head-on-the-desk came from Kenta, embrassed by his friend.  
  
Phillipe, saying hello and introducing himself to Takato and Jeri, noticed this and turned to the two young Tamers with a confused expression. "Whats the matter with him?"  
  
"Long story... Please don't ask..." Takato muttered while Jeri just giggled.  
  
The lesson went well and soon, it was noon. Class has ended and the chosen Duelests left to prepare themselves for the biggest event ever.  
  
The only ones that were left in the classroom where Takato, Kazu, Kenta and Phillipe. Takato and Kenta stood near the blackboard, watching Kazu making a fool of himself, AGAIN! Nothing new about that...  
  
"So!? What do you say?!" Kazu asked.  
  
Phillipe stared at Kazu. The Tamer of Guardromon has asked him if he has played Duel Monsters. When Phillipe said yes, Kazu said he wants to challange him in a duel. Phillipe just smiled.  
  
"If that you want, meet me at the park in 20 minutes, ok?" Asked Phillipe as Kazu nodded.  
  
"Alright. I can't wait to beat ya, Frenchy boy." Said Kazu as Phillipe got his stuff and leave.  
  
Then, Takato and Kenta came to Kazu. "Are you sure you want that?" Asked Takato.  
  
"Of course I do. I will show him who's the best!" Shouted Kazu as he went into a macho pose. Their were a couple of sweatdrops from Takato and Kenta.  
  
"Just because he got all the girl's attention? Asked Kenta, groaning.  
  
"This is Kazu we are talking about..." Takato muttered.  
  
"Yeah... Now I know where Guardromon gets his insanity from..." Kenta added.  
  
But, Kazu was just pumped up.  
  
-----------------------  
  
In a hotel, the doors opened up for Yugi and Joey to leave so that they can enter the grand battle of Battle City.  
  
Joey smiled. "I'm ready to show everyone of what Joey Wheeler can do!"  
  
"That's great, Joey!" Yugi said before he went into his mental connection. /Are you ready, Yami?/  
  
//As always, Yugi... And in this Battle City, we will test out the powers of our Magnadramon card//  
  
/Yeah... I just hope nothing happens like yesterday.../  
  
-----------------------  
  
Takato called Mokuba from the hotel and have him meet them in the park in 20 minutes. Mokuba arrived at the park, said his hellos and watched as Kazu and Phillipe put on their Duel Disks. Mokuab stood with Takato and Kenta as they watched the duel.  
  
"Ok, let's do this in Battle City rules. Thats ok for ya, Kazu?" Asked Phillpe as Kazu nodded.  
  
Then, each other has 4000 live points as Kazu began. Kenta and Takato were cheering for Kazu while Mokuba feels that this was going to be interesting.  
  
"Ok. I Put this monster in defense mode and finish my turn." Kazu said, placing a card in defensive position. The monster Kazu used was a level 4 Digimon called Golemon. ATK is 1300 while Defense is 2000.   
  
"Alright. My turn." Phillipe called out, drew a card, looked at it and summonded it on the field. "Come forth, Harpie's Brother! Attack mode!"  
  
Takato, Kazu and Kenta blinked when a male version of the Harpy Lady appeared on the field with ATK power of 1800.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know there was a male version of Harpy Lady." Whispered Takato to Mokuba.  
  
"Can you imagine the faces of Mai's Harpies would do?" Asked Mokuba to Takato and Kenta as they laughed silently. They were sure they're going to freak out.  
  
"And I going to equip my Harpie's Brother with this Magic card. Known as Follow Wind." Said Phillpe as he placed his Magic card on the field. Then green kazes appeared on the back of the Harpie's Brother's.  
  
***FOLLOW WIND. MAGIC CARD: this card can give to any winged monster 300 points of attack.***  
  
HARPIES BROTHER  
ATTACK: 2100  
  
"Harpie's Brother, attack Kazu's monster!" Shouted Phillipe as the Harpie's Brother cried like a hawk as he destroyed Kazu's Golemon. "Now I put those two card down and end my turn."  
  
"Ah nuts!, I never thought that Frenchy-boy would do something like that. Wait a minute, That magic card will help me with his Harpie's Brother" Thought Kazu as he draw out a card from his deck.  
  
"Well?" Phillipe asked.  
  
"I will use this card, Raigeki!"" Shouted Kazu as Phille's Harpie's Brother is destroyed. Then, Kazu placed a card with a black demon man on the monster field. "Come forth, Devimon!"  
  
The Devimon appeared with 1800 ATK and 1400 DEF.  
  
"Sorry pal, I activate my trap card. TRAP HOLE!!" Phillipe yelled out. Then, Kazu's Devimon was gone. "And also, I'll active my magic card Restructer Revolution!"  
  
***Restructer Revolution. Magic card: your oponet looses 200 like points for each card in the hand.***  
  
Kazu gasped. "Wha...!?"  
  
"As you have five cards in your hand, you loose 1000 points of life." Said Phillipe.  
  
Kazu: 3000  
Phillipe: 4000  
  
"Groan.. Whats next?" Kazu asked to himself.  
  
"Not only that, I will use this card Maha Vailo in Attack Mode!" Phillipe yelled out as the monster with 1550 ATK points appeared. Then, Phillipe flipped a card on the Magic/Trap field. "I will reveal my face down card. Monster reborn! Say hallo to my Harpie's Brother again."  
  
Kazu groaned again. "Me and my big mouth..."  
  
"Right! ATTACK!!!" Phillipe yelled out as his two monsters attacked Kazu.  
  
Kazu: 0000  
Phillipe: 4000  
  
Takato and Kenta were laughing at the fact that Kazu lost while Phillipe kept his life points. Mokuba wondered if Phillipe will be entering the upcoming competition.  
  
----------------------  
  
A massive crowd stood in the center of Shinjuku town where Seto Kaiba will appear and announce that the Battle City will begin. Amongst the crowd were Rika, Henry, Jeri, Yugi and Joey. Ryo, Suzy, Lisa and Cream arrived just in time but, stood at the back of the crowd so they can just hear what Kaiba has to say and then, head over to the HYPNOS building.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Takato soon arrived with Kenta, Mokuba and a grumpy Kazu.  
  
"I can't believe that kid!" Kazu mumbled. "This is my second defeat in this game!"  
  
"Don't worry, Kazu. After all, next time you duel him, you will bring out your ultimate cards." Kenta said.  
  
Takato nodded."Yeah! Plus, you can add the cards you win from the Duelests you can beat in competition so, it could increase your chances of beating Phillipe."  
  
"Also, it seesm Phillipe is entering the Battle City as well." Mokuba chimed up.  
  
"HIM!? NO!!!" Kazu yelled out in fury.  
  
Henry noticed this and sighed. "Hey, guys. Hi, Mokuba. Whats going on here?"  
  
"Heard of Phillipe?" Takato asked.  
  
"The new kid from France? Why, what happened?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Kazu got beat..." Kenta said, with a smirk.  
  
"Nothing new..." Rika added.  
  
Kazu bowed his head and sighed. "Well... I hope Kaiba will be here soon..."  
  
"Don't worry, my big brother would love to make his presence announced." Mokuba said. "And there he is!"  
  
The crowd went silent as Seto Kaiba was seen walking onto a stand. He stood at the microphone and smirked as he spotted Yugi in the crowd. "Excellent... Now it begins..."  
  
Yugi sighed. /Here it goes.../  
  
//No turning back now//  
  
"Welcome, Duelists! To the first Duel Monster/Digimon Battle City! For the next month, Duelists in this city will prove to each and everyone that they are the best! Only 8 Duelists can enter the final tourament before seven of them is eleminated and the last one standing is the Battle City winner!" Seto Kaiba announced.  
  
"I'm ready!" Joey said, pumping his fist into the air.  
  
"Let the Battle City, BEGIN!!!" Kaiba yelled out.  
  
The crowd started to break up as the Duelists and friends started their biggest challange yet.  
  
Ryo turned to Suzy, Lisa and Cream with a nod. "Right... Let's head to HYPNOS."  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Battle City has begun and I have a feeling it will never be over...." Yugi muttered as he stared into the sky with a slight smile. "Here goes nothing!"  
  
-------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Yugi's battle will be the first Battle City against a familiar foe that Joey once defeated in Pegasus' Duelist Kingdom. Plus, this is a chance for Ash to capture a new Pokemon. See what it is in store... Along with Kazu's dismay... Heheheheheh!  
  
I also forgotten to mention that Brock's Lotad will evolve into a Lombre. So, keep an eye out for that evolution.  
  
And the story with Lisa, Suzy and Cream will be coming soon. Next chapter? Maybe... who knows!  
  
See ya! 


	11. Yugi Battle 1!

Here we go. Onto the first Battle City duel!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The lair of the Digimon Soverigns... Home to the four massive Mega Digimon that have God-like powers and are based upon an ancient Japanese legend that is located in Kyoto. In the chamber was the long blue dragon, Azulongmon! The huge red firey phoenix, Zhuqiaomon! The massive white tiger, Baihumon! And the two headed turtle with a forest on his back, Ebonwumon. They were all cowered around a massive viewing orb.  
  
"Ah, finally..." One of the heads of Ebonwumon said, with an Irish accent. "Some entertainment at last. Last time we used this was to watch thos Jerry Springer shows."  
  
"How could I forget? I've got nightmares watching that!" The other Ebonwumon head said, with a Scottish accent in it.  
  
Baihumon chuckled. "So, Azulongmon? What do you want to see through this viewing orb?"  
  
"Today, the Tamers and Duelists have entered a tourament known as Battle City II." Azulongmon said as the orb started to flick to life. "I am intrested of how this works."  
  
"The contest or the orb?" The Irish Ebonwumon asked.  
  
Zhuqiaomon sighed. "We are only doing this because we are having a visit from Gennai, whom is heading here with the Legendary Digidestined. We want to see how they use their powers and it will take a while until they come!"  
  
"So... while we wait, we might as well see what Battle City is like." Azulongmon said, moving his head around the orb.  
  
"Sounds intresting..." Baihumon muttered. "Well, I wonder what battle we will see..."  
  
"Hopes it that Joey Wheeler lad, I really like him." The Irish Ebonwumon head said.  
  
The Scottish Ebonwumon head nodded. "Aye. He is sure is entertaining."  
  
"No surprise there..." Zhuqiaomon muttered with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Walking through Shinjuku park, Ryo turned to the three girls he had rescued from Team Rocket the night before. Liza, Suzy and her Vulpix along with Cream the Rabbit and her friend, Cheese the Chao.  
  
"I'm gonna have to leave from this point. You guys can continue to the HYPNOS building since its nearby. Its that building over there." Ryo said, pointing to the twin towered building. "Just mention my name and I'm sure Yamaki will help you out."  
  
Suzy nodded and bowed. "Thank you very much, Ryo."  
  
"No problem... If you have any problems, head back here and hide. When the end of the day comes, I will come here to see if I can fix this." Ryo said, waving as he walked off.  
  
"Ryo-sama! What about Cyberdramon...?" Cream called out.  
  
Before Ryo could answer, a head of a small purple dragon popped out of his back-pack. "Hi!"  
  
"This is Cyberdramon... Now known as Monodramon." Ryo said. "Cyberdramon just de-Digivolved so I can easily carry him."  
  
"Yep! And I can eat all the food I want in your bag, Ryo!" Monodramon said, grinning.  
  
Ryo just gave out a dark grin. "Oh really? Too bad all of them is vegtables."  
  
Monodramon, whom hates vegtables, screamed and passed out. "No... the humanity..."  
  
"You know... The food you have are not vegtables, Ryo..." Liza said. "After all, thats what you told me on the train."  
  
"I know that... Monodramon doesn't." Ryo said, continuing to walk off. "Bye!"  
  
The three girls waved as Ryo left and as soon as he was out of eye-sight, Suzy turned her attention to the massive HYPNOS building. "Well... Let's go. The sooner we get help, the better."  
  
They all nodded and before they started to walk to their destinator, Vulpix's ears started to twitch and put on a confused look on her brown face. "Vul?"  
  
"Vulpix, whats the matter?" Suzy asked, looking down at her foxy friend that she held in her arms.  
  
The six-tailed fox didn't reply and just popped out of Suzy's arms and ran off. The three girls gasped and started to follow Vulpix through the park.  
  
"Vulpix! What are you doing?!" Cream asked.  
  
"Chao Chao!" Cheese called out.  
  
"Are you crazy, Vulpix?! You can't run around in the park! People will spot you!" Liza shouted out.  
  
Vulpix finally stopped and set her sights on something, or someone... Suzy caught up with her Pokemon and kneeled beside her. "Vulpix! What were you..." She noticed what her Pokemon was looking at and gasped. "Oh my..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
In another area of the park, Ash, Misty, May, Brock and Max were walking through some trees. Ash still has his faithful Pikachu on his shoulder while Misty continued to carry her Togepi in her arms. Brock decided to bring out one of his Pokemon and it was a small, cute blue creature called Mudkip. May also brought one of her Pokemon out and it was a small, fire chicken called Torchic.  
  
"Wow... Mudkip is the most cutest Water Pokemon I have ever seen!" Misty said, looking at Mudkip as he was being carried in Brock's arms. "I got to capture one of them!"  
  
Brock smirked. "Always the one to fawn over Water Pokemon, Misty."  
  
"Thats right, Brock." Misty said, smiling before turning to May. "Even though its not a Water type, May but, I think your Torchic is cute as well."  
  
May smiled. "Thank you, Misty. How are you, my little Torchic?"  
  
"Tor! Torchic Tor!" Said the small Fire Pokemon.  
  
Max turned his attention to Ash. "Hey, Ash! Maybe when we get back into our world, you could go out and capture a Fire Pokemon. That way, your team will be balanced."  
  
"I could but... I learned that there is not a lot of Fire type Pokemon in the Hoenn region." Ash said. "Although, it doesn't matter. Your right, Max! I'm gonna capture myself a Fire type Pokemon when we get home!"  
  
"Theres the Ash we all know..." Brock mutted, with a smile.  
  
Then, the ears of Pikachu started to twitch. "Pika?"  
  
"Something the matter, Pikachu?" Ash asked.  
  
"STOP HURTING HIM, YOU MONSTER!!!" Yelled a female voice.  
  
"Ah, get a life, you green-haired freak!" Came a reply in a male voice.  
  
Misty gasped. "That first voice sounds familiar!"  
  
Brock nodded and started to run off. "It can't be... Suzy...?"   
  
The trainers ran into a clearing and gasped of what they saw. They saw Liza standing in front of Cream and Cheese while Suzy and her Vulpix were checking on a red tortoise with a black shell.  
  
"Suzy!? Liza?!" Ash gasped.  
  
Suzy turned her head around and gasped. "Ash?! Brock?! Misty?! What are you guys doing here?!"  
  
"We could ask you the same thing." Misty said before turning to Liza. "Liza, why are you here?! Why aren't you with the Charizards in the Charific Valley."  
  
"Something terrible has happened..." Liza said, softly.  
  
"Suzy... Whats the matter?" Brock asked.  
  
Max ran over to the Pokemon Suzy and her Vulpix were protecting. His eyes widen when he knew what Pokemon it was. "Hey! This is a wild Torkoal!"  
  
"Yes... and he was getting beaten up..." Suzy said.  
  
***Name: Torkoal. Type: Fire. Coal Pokemon. Despite its size, the attacks of Torkoal's are so powerful, it can even melt an entire steel fortress with one breath***  
  
"Who would beat the Torkoal up?!" May asked, shocked.  
  
Cream, shivering in fear, pointed. "Him..."  
  
Ash and his friends turned around to see a muscled, gruff guy in his early 20s. He wore dark sunglasses and had a bandanna with an American flag upon it.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?!" Ash asked.  
  
The man laughed. "The name is Bandit Keith! I am the US Intercontinental champion of Duel Monsters! And I want to tell you one thing and one thing only, I know who you guys are!"  
  
"What do you mean?!" Liza asked.  
  
"You guys are from that pathetic cartoon show, Pokemon! If most people learn where you come from, they would be surprised. But, not me since I figured that if Digimon became real... why not some of the other pathetic cartoon and games that are being sold around this world!" Keith said.  
  
"So, if you know about Pokemon and you play Duel Monsters, then why are you beating this Torkoal!?" Brock asked.  
  
Keith smirked. "To lure Yugi Muto!"  
  
"Who is Yugi Muto?" Cream asked.  
  
"I am..." Came a voice and everyone turned around to see Yugi walking beside Ash with a glare.  
  
"Yugi..." Ash gasped.  
  
"Keith! Its been sometime..." Yugi muttered.  
  
Keith's lips turned into a grin. "It has, hasn't it?"  
  
Misty walked up beside Yugi with a puzzled expression. "Your Yugi?"  
  
"Thats right." Yugi said, with a nod.  
  
"Do you know who that jerk is?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah... Bandit Keith's winning record was a long one until he faced against the creator of Duel Monsters, Pegasus. When Pegasus held a tourament called Duelist Kingdom, Keith entered the Kingdom to get his revenge on Pegasus and headed straight to the finals." Yugi explained before lowering his eyes. "He battled against my friend, Joey, and tried to cheat by bringing out his Magic cards from his wristband so he can power up his monster."  
  
"You cheated?!" Max gasped.  
  
"Heh! Yeah... I lost the battle against your punk friend." Keith said, bringing out his Duel Disk. "But, I have decided to TRY and not to cheat. You don't know how hard that was... And now, with Battle City located in this pathetic town, I will get my second Locater card by taking yours after a duel!"  
  
"If its a Duel you want, its a Duel you will get!" Yugi yelled out. He turned to Ash. "Get this Pokemon out of harm's way. I will deal with this."  
  
Ash nodded and with the help of Suzy and Brock, carried Torkoal away as the Duel Disk on Yugi's arm was activated. And suddenly, Yugi subtly transformed into Yami Yugi with the help of his Millenium Puzzle.  
  
"Ready, Keith?!" Yami called out. "Here I come!"  
  
"Prepare to lose, dweeb!" Keith shot back, with a smirk.  
  
*Y. YUGI: 4000*  
  
*KEITH: 4000*  
  
"Suzy... why are you here? How did you get into this world?" Brock asked as he, Ash and Suzy lowered Torkoal onto a blanket.  
  
Suzy sighed. "I followed Liza to help her."  
  
"Help her with what?" Ash asked, confused.  
  
Liza stood up with Cream beside her. "Ash... Team Rocket is in this world..."  
  
"What?!" Ash gasped, shocked.  
  
"Yeah... and not only that... they have captured half of the Charizards from the valley... along with my Charla... and your Charizard..." Liza said, sadly.  
  
Ash fell to the grass, still shocked. "Charizard... no..."  
  
"I will start things off, punk!" Keith said, placing a card down. "I will summon Tankmon in ATK mode!"  
  
A tank-like Digimon appeared in front of Keith, humming a strange song along with it. *Tankmon 4 Stars. *ATK: 1800. DEF: 600*  
  
Yami drew a card, put it in his hand and took one before placing it on the field. "All right! Then, I will summon Soldier of Stone in DEF mode!"  
  
A massive warrior of stone appeared in front of Yami, kneeling down since its in DEF. *Giant Soldier of Stone. 3 Stars. ATK: 1300. DEF: 2000*  
  
"They are going at a slow start..." Max muttered.  
  
May nodded. "Yeah... This will be intense..."  
  
Keith drew a card and placed it on the field. "My second monster will be Clockmon, ATK mode!"  
  
Joining Tankmon was the unstoppable Clockmon, holding its staff as it glared at its opponent. *Clockmon. 3 stars. 1700. DEF: 1800*  
  
"I will also summon a second monster in DEF mode! Spirit of the Harp!" Yami announced, placing a card onto the field.  
  
Beside the massive Giant Soldier of Stone, a young female holding a harp and wore a yellow cloak, kneeled beside as she hummed a small note. *Spirit of the Harp. 4 Stars. ATK: 800 DEF: 2000*  
  
"My turn... and I noticed we are off to a slow start so... let me head this up!" Keith said, placing a card onto the field. "I will give up my Tankmon and Clockmon to summon my powerful monster, the Slot Machine!!!"  
  
Yami gasped as a huge yellow machine stood at the field with three slots on its chest. He then, found out it was kneeling in DEF position. "What in the...?"  
  
*Slot Machine. 7 Stars. ATK: 2000 DEF: 2300*  
  
"Why place that monster? It has a lower ATK than its DEF..." Brock said, understanding the Duel Monster rules then anyone else.  
  
"Thats because my Slot Machine can be powered up with special Magic card known as 7 Completed!" Keith explained, placing a Magic card on the field. "With this, I will increase Slot Machine's DEF points with an extra 700!"  
  
*Slot Machine. DEF: 2300 = 3000*  
  
"But... I'm confused..." Yami said. "7 Completed gives you two choices. To charge either a Machine monster's DEF points with 700 but, you can also increase its ATK power as well."  
  
"Huh?! You mean if Slot Machine's ATK power was increased, one of your monsters is history?!" Ash asked, also confused.  
  
Yami nodded. "Yea... Unless Keith has a plan..."  
  
"I do so... make your move!" Keith said, grinning.  
  
Yami grunted in agreement as he drew his next card. "All right! I'm going to summon the Dark Magician in ATK mode!"  
  
The Giant Soldier of Stone and Spirit of the Harp vanished into thin air and the Dark Magician took their place. *Dark Magician. 7 Stars. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100*  
  
"Finished?" Keith asked, calmly.  
  
"No... and then, I will add this Magic card, Swords of Revealing Light!" Yami announced. "This will make sure your monsters will not attack for the next 3 turns!"  
  
"Hmm... not bad..." Keith muttered as swords made out of light surrounded him. "But, that won't help you because it is my turn now!"  
  
"Make your move..." Yami sighed.  
  
"I thank thee winner of the last Battle City... which I am gonna take his title away!" Keith said, placing a card onto the field. "And I'm gonna make my field stronger! First, I will summon another Tankmon in ATK mode!"  
  
Another Tankmon with the same stats on his ATK and DEF points appeared beside Slot Machine. Yami knew that Keith has a dirty trick in mind.  
  
"Next, I will activate this Magic card! Scrapyard Summon!" Keith announced, placing another Magic card onto his field.  
  
**Scrapyard Summon. Magic card. Give up a 4 Star or less Machine monster on your field into the Graveyard and summon a 5 Star or more Machine monster into either ATK or DEF position. Shuffle the deck afterwards**  
  
"OH NO!" Yami gasped.  
  
"And so... I shall summon the powerful Launcher Spider in DEF mode!" Keith announced, searching through his deck, drew a monster out and placed it onto his Disk before shuffling his deck.  
  
Tankmon vanished and the Launcher Spider appeared onto the field. "Launcher Spider. 7 Stars. ATK: 2200 DEF: 2500*  
  
Yami grunted. "This is bad... I have a feeling that Keith has more than one Scrapyard Summon in his deck... I have to act quickly somehow!" He drew a card from his deck and sighed. "Nothing... All right, Keith... Your turn..."  
  
"Thank you, you dweeb." Keith said, with a smirk as he drew his card. "I will now summon my third and final Tankmon in ATK mode before ANOTHER Scrapyard Summon!"  
  
"Oh boy... What is he gonna summon now...?" Max wondered as Tankmon appeared, and vanished.  
  
Keith smirked as he repeated what the Scrapyard Summon has got him to do and placed it onto the field. "And now, its time to say 'sayanora' to your Dark Magician! Come forth, Barrel Dragon!"  
  
The massive Barrel Dragon appeared onto the field beside Launcher Spider and started to hum as it came to life. Yami gasped. Barrel Dragon was in ATK position and for a very good reason as well.  
  
*Barrel Dragon. 7 Stars. ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200*  
  
"And even though your Swords is in play, Barrel Dragon can still attack with its special effect!" Keith said, before turning to Max. "Hey, you four-eyed geek! Do you have a coin?"  
  
Max, a bit miffed after being called a four-eyed geek, nodded as he took a coin out of his pocket. "Yeah? Why?"  
  
"Flip it 3 times... If both of them are Heads, Barrel Dragon will fire off a powerful laser that will destroy his Dark Magician!" Keith said, grinning. "So... start flipping!"  
  
Max wasn't going to do it when Yami said. "Go on... It will be okay... Even if my Dark Magician is gone, I can still win the duel!"  
  
"OK... Max said and started to flip. He caught the coin and slapped it onto his wrist. "Heads!"  
  
"One..." Keith smirked.  
  
Max did it again. "Tails!"  
  
"Two..." Yami muttered, gritting his teeth.  
  
For the third time, Max flipped the coin again and sighed. "Tails!"  
  
Yami sighed with relief. "You can only use Barrel Dragon's effect once, Keith. So, you better end your turn!"  
  
"Of course I will but, you have to question yourself, Yugi... How many turns have I got left until the Swords vanish and then, I will send out my monsters to attack you and your Dark Magician?! I've got one turn left and it is all over for you!" Keith said, with a smirk.  
  
Yami drew a card and sighed. "What am I going to do...?" He looked at the card he drew and smiled. He placed it onto the field. "I will place one card face down and end my turn."  
  
"HA! No gonna work there, pal!" Keith said, drawing a card from his deck. "All right! I will put my Slot Machine and Launcher Spider in ATK mode and start on my future victory! Start flipping again, kid! It will soon be all over!"  
  
Max sighed as he flipped the coin again. "Heads..."  
  
"All right... ONE!" Keith yelled out.  
  
"Tails!" Max called out.   
  
"TWO!" Yami shouted out.  
  
Max flipped the coin again and paled when he saw the coin. "H...Heads!"  
  
"Strike three, Yugi! YOUR OUT!!!" Keith yelled out in laughter as Barrel Dragon fired off a laser towards the Dark Magician.   
  
Yami smirked. "Think again, Keith! Time to flip up my face-down card!" He quickly pressed the button and the faced-down card flipped up. "Activate MIRROR FORCE!!!"  
  
Keith's eyes widen in shock. "WHAT?!"   
  
"This will send your Barrel Dragon's attack back to you and destroy all your monsters that are in the ATK position! All three monsters are gone!!!" Yami yelled out as a forcefield appeared in front of the Dark Magician and sended Barrel Dragon's attack back.  
  
Ash and the others watched as Slot Machine, Launcher Spider and Barrel Dragon were quickly destroyed, thus leaving Keith an easy target.  
  
"So... what are you going to do now, Keith?" Yami asked, calmly.  
  
Keith looked at his hand and shuddered. He has no monsters to protect his life points. He gritted his teeth and looked at Yugi. "I will end my turn..."  
  
Yami nodded as he drew a card from his deck. "Right... I shall place one monster card, face down. And Dark Magician, ATTACK!!!"  
  
With a twirl of his staff, the Dark Magician unleashed a powerful energy on Keith, lowering his life points a lot.  
  
"Blast you... I will beat you... Its not over, not by a long shot!" Keith muttered.  
  
*Y. YUGI: 4000*  
  
*KEITH: 1500*  
  
-----------------------  
  
Shinjuku Cemetery, where Rika and Jeri headed there fore two reasons. One, so Jeri can prey for her mother and two, so Rika can beat Bones up. Yes, Bones... He and his two friends were free from the Shadow Realm after Yami Bakura lost to Yami Marik in the Battle City semi-finals before Noa and his Virtua World saga.  
  
Jeri kneeled near the grave of her mother while Leomon stood beside her, watching his Tamer preying to her late mother. "Jeri... will you be all right?"  
  
"I am, Leomon... Thank you." Jeri said, giving out a small smile. "And I always know that my mother will be watching me forever and ever..."  
  
Leomon nodded. "Thats good..."  
  
In a tree nearby, Renamon watched in amustment as Rika fought against Bones and was picking up the win with ease.   
  
*RIKA: 4000*  
  
*BONES: 1200*  
  
Rika's Field:  
MagnaAngemon. 7 Stars. ATK: 2600 = 2900 DEF: 2400  
(NOTE: Rika used a Magic card called Crest of Hope on her Angemon to make it Digivolve into MagnaAngemon. Plus, MagnaAngemon's ATK power increases 300 points for every Angemon in both fields or graveyard)  
  
Bone's Field:  
Dragon Zombie. 4 Stars. ATK: 1600 DEF: 0  
  
"Well... time to bury the zombie!" Rika said, with a smirk on her face. "MagnaAngemon, slice that corpse in half!"  
  
With a holy shockwave, MagnaAngemon slashed his sword towards Dragon Zombie, slicing the monster in half and destroying it.  
  
Bones fell to his knees in shock and dispair. "NO!!! HOW COULD I LOSE?! I'M THE MASTER OF THE UNDEAD!!! HOW!?"  
  
"Just shut up and give me your Locator Card!" Rika said, walking over to the defeat opponent. "And your rare card that I will have will be your rare Pumpkin King card!"  
  
Renamon smirked as she saw her Tamer standing over the defeated opponent and sighed happily. "Rika, no one will have the power to defeat you. Your the Digimon Queen... in your and my eyes... Show them what your made of!"  
  
"Hey, toots! What'cha talkin' about?" Came a voice. Renamon turned around to see a familiar small purple imp standing on the branch beside her.   
  
"Impmon? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Ai and Mako, your Tamers?" Renamon asked.  
  
Impmon shrugged. "Not today. They are in school since they are not part of the Battle City competition. So, are the rumours true then, toots?"  
  
"Rumours?" Renamon asked, rising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah! I've heard from Terriermon that your Tamer has a crush on Henry and vice versa!" Impmon said, smirking. "So, is that true or not?"  
  
Renamon turned her head and sighed. "Henry's personality is like a gentle wind and Rika's is like a volcano. What I'm trying to say is..."  
  
"They are the opposite. Henry is calm and Rika is psycho." Impmon smirked.  
  
"The term for Rika is that she does get angry sometimes but..." Renamon groaned. "All right, I admit it. Yes, it is true. Rika DOES have feelings for Henry."  
  
"Ooh boy! I knew it!" Impmon said, smirking. "Right! I'm gonna get those two together."  
  
"Do that and I will knock you to Big Ben in London." Renamon simply said.  
  
Impmon laughed as he leapt off the branch. "Ha! One Way Ticket to England! Well, I better be off, toots! I'm gonna see if I can do some wild Digimon battling! See ya!"  
  
"Goodbye, Impmon..." Renamon said, sighing heavily. She looked down as Rika walked towards her. "Well, Rika?"  
  
Rika smirked as she held up a couple of cards. "Got my second Locator card and his Pumpkin King card! Not only that weirdo loser has lost his favourite card but, he is also outta the tourament!"  
  
"Good for you, Rika." Renamon said, leaping beside her Tamer.  
  
"Thank you, Renamon." Rika said, starting to walk off. "Come on, we better see Jeri. I wanna know if she is ok."  
  
"All right, Rika." Renamon replied, making her body vanish into thin air.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"All right, Keith! Give it up! You have lost MORE than half of your life points! Unless you have a new plan, your through!" Yami said, poised to announce his next attack.  
  
Keith gritted his teeth and stared at the screen showing his life points. "I've got 1500 points left... Unless I figure out a plan... I'm through..." He drew his next card and his eyes widen. "No... I've got a much better plan."  
  
"Well?" Yami asked.  
  
Keith chuckled as he placed a monster onto the field. "I will summon Mekanorimon in ATK position!"  
  
Mekanorimon appeared onto the field, making no noise for some reason. *Mekanorimon. 3 Stars. ATK: 0 DEF: 1300*  
  
Ash scratched his head. "Whats up with that monster?"  
  
"Mekanorimon's ATK power will increase with the same ATK points when I send a monster into there. Mekanorimon is not a living Digimon but, controls like a robot when someone is in their control room." Keith said, placing another card down. "But I'm not gonna use that idea. Instead, say hello to my final Scrapyard Summon!"  
  
"And who are you summoning now?" Yami asked, slowly.  
  
Keith smirked as he brought a card out of his deck, shuffled it and placed the chosen card onto the field. "Easy! I am summoning the almight Megadramon!"  
  
Mekanorimon vanished and Megadramon appeared onto the field, clicking its massive metal claws about. *Megadramon. 6 Stars. ATK: 2300 DEF: 2200*  
  
"Its weaker than Yugi's monster!" Brock said.  
  
"But, my turn is not over yet!" Keith said, with a smirk. "I will play this beautiful Magic card known as Polymerisation! Fuse two monsters from both my hand and field to create a more powerful monster!"  
  
"So... who are you combinding?" Yami slowly asked.  
  
Keith laughed. "I am combinding my Megadramon with its counterpart, Gigadramon! With both of them fused together, they will create the almighty MACHINEDRAMON!!!"  
  
Yami gasped when Gigadramon appeared beside Megadramon, both fusing together to create the massive and almighty Machinedramon. "Oh no!!!"  
  
"Hes big!" Max gasped.  
  
Misty shaken with fear. "And he looks dangerous..."  
  
"Look at his stats!" May said, eyes widen in fear.  
  
*Machinedramon. 12 Stars. ATK: 3500 DEF: 3500*  
  
"I will end my turn since fused monsters can not attack on the same turn, thanks to Kaiba's rules." Keith said.  
  
Yami drew a card and shuddered. "I will put my Dark Magician in DEF position and end my turn."  
  
"HA!" Keith said, drawing a card and looking at it. "I am going to damage your life points, Yugi! And that face-down card you placed before I lost my 3 monsters is the best example!"  
  
"Huh?!" Yami looked confused until he remembered he placed a face-down monster on the field before unleashing his Mirror Force. "Oh no!"  
  
"Oh yes! And I we will see what you've just played. Activate STOP DEFENSE!" Keith announced as he played the Magic card on his disk. His eyes widen in amusement as the face-down monster appeared. "Well, well, well... what is that puny monster called? Magician of Faith is it?"  
  
*Magician of Faith. 1 Star. ATK: 300 DEF: 400*  
  
"Uh oh... What are you gonna do now?!" Misty asked, confused.  
  
"Never mind asking that! You should ask him WHY play that monster on the field! Neverless, Machinedramon! Attack the Magician of Faith!" Keith announced with a laugh. "GIGA CANNON!!!"  
  
Yami's face lowered in grief as he saw Machinedramon firing off a powerful blast of energy from its cannons and destroying the Magician of Faith away. "I have to play carefully otherwise, it is all over for me..."  
  
*Y. YUGI: 800*  
  
*KEITH: 1500*  
  
"Give it up, Yugi! Its all over! My Machinedramon is too strong for ya! Just give it up!" Keith said, smirking.  
  
Suzy lowered her head. "Maybe he should... It will be all over soon."  
  
"NO! I'm not giving up! Believe it or not, I've came in far worst situations like this! You just watch!" Yami said, drawing another card from his deck. "Prepare yourself, Keith! Here I come!"  
  
Keith laughed. "Come and get it! It will soon be all over... FOR YOU!!!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hmm... Not bad.... Not bad at all. What shall Yugi do to defeat Bandit Keith and how did a wild Torkoal get into this world? Everything will be revealed in the next chapter! Until then, HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Slams Davis' head with a bat*  
  
Davis: Ow...  
  
Tai: I feel sorry for Davis.  
  
Matt: I feel sorry for the BAT!  
  
Yolei: *Holds it up, broken* Ditto.  
  
Ash: Where?!   
  
Misty: Never mind... 


	12. Yugi Battle 2!

Onto the second match! And a lot will be revealed in the next chapter as soon as Yugi whips Keith's butt up!  
  
Oh yeah... I don't bash Ryo up but... I do not wanna pair him with Rika... Just friends... And Takato and Rika? I'm kinda cool with that... as long as I wonder how Takato is able to survive from her wrath. *LOL!*   
  
And anyway, pairing Henry with Rika wasn't my idea... It was AnT! Ask him for this idea.  
  
Also, to one reviwer... Phillipe isn't my character. He belongs to Youko Youkai. Whoopsy.  
  
Finally, give me another one of your 'American Idol' stuff and I will send out my Oblisk the Tormentor on ya. And I don't wanna do that... yet! ^_^  
  
Davis: Ulp...  
  
------------------------------  
  
*Y. YUGI: 800*  
  
*KEITH: 1500*  
  
Yami Yugi's Field:  
Dark Magician. 7 Stars. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100 (Defense Position)  
  
Bandit Keith's Field:  
Machinedramon. 12 Stars. ATK: 3500 DEF: 3500  
  
Watching this intense match was Ash, Misty, Brock, May and Max. Along with them was Suzie, Liza, Cream the Rabbit and her friend, Cheese the Chao. Ash's Pikachu, Misty's Togepi, Suzie's Vulpix, Brock's Mudkip and May's Torchic was checking on the wild Torkoal, whom somehow got into this world even though its wild..  
  
Keith smirked as Yami drew a card. "So? Whats it gonna be? Giving up?"  
  
"Not by a long shot, Keith!" Yami said, placing two cards onto the field. "I will place two cards face down! And then, I shall summon Senju of the Thousand Hands!"  
  
A strange fairy monster appeared onto the field, waving numerous arms about. *Senju of the Thousand Hands. 4 Stars. ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000*  
  
"Why summon THAT pathetic monster?" Keith asked.  
  
Yami smirked. "You haven't heard of Senju's special ability? I can draw one Ritual Monster from my deck." With that, Yami searched through his deck and took a card out. "Now then, I will use a Magic card to bring forth this mighty warrior!"  
  
"And what 'mighty warrior is this then?" Keith asked, slowly as he was getting bored.  
  
"I will activate the Magic Ritual card, Black Luster Ritual!!!" Yami announced, placing a card on his disk and bringing it onto the field. "To summon this new warrior, it will need 8 Stars to complete its Ritual! I will give up Senju and a card from my hand, Buster Blader!"  
  
As Yami placed the Buster Blader into the graveyard along with Senju, Keith lowered his eyes as he recall what this warrior could be.  
  
"No way... He can't summon THAT monster... Its still too weak... Whats he up to...?" Keith mumbled to himself.  
  
"And now... come forth, Black Luster Soldier!" Yami called out as a warrior in a black armour, carrying a sword and a shield, appeared onto the field.  
  
*Black Luster Soldier. 8 Stars. Ritual Monster. ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500*  
  
"I'm finished." Yami said, smiling.  
  
Keith chuckled. "Really? Your right! YOU ARE FINISHED! Your Soldier is in ATK mode! I can wipe out 500 of your life points! Biggest mistake you have made!" Keith said, grinning. "All right, Machinedramon! Giga Cannon!"  
  
Machinedramon charged up his cannons and fired a powerful beam towards the Black Luster Soldier.  
  
Yami laughed. "Excellent, Keith. You've fell right into my trap! A Trap card, that is! Activate, Spellbinding Circle!" One of the two face down cards flipped up and the Spellbinding Circle caught Machinedramon before it could lay its metallic claws on the Black Luster Soldier.  
  
"Darn! I'm starting to get too cocky! I better be careful!" Keith muttered.  
  
Ash smiled. "I remember that card! Takato & Kazu showed us yesterday! If a monster is caught by that trap, it can't attack or change position!"  
  
"Meaning that Machinedramon isn't gonna cause anymore damage to Yugi." Misty noted.  
  
Brock nodded. "That's true, Misty. But, Yugi better find a way to power up his monsters. Machinedramon is still strong."  
  
"Wow, Brock... You've seen this game before?" Suzie asked.  
  
"Well, we got a free demonstration yesterday. Easy to follow." Brock said, smirking.  
  
Max nodded. "I agree... Although, it took me some hours to explain it all to my sister..."  
  
"Hey! I'm just use to Pokemon there!" May said, glaring at her little brother.  
  
Cream tugged on Liza's shirt. "Excuse me, Liza-san... But, when are we going into that building?"  
  
"As soon as Yugi beat that heartless jerk!" Liza said, petting Cream's head.  
  
"Hey... Why is she wearing that weird dress?" Max asked, looking at Cream before noticing Cheese in her arms. "Never seen a Pokemon like that before..."  
  
Suzie shook her head. "Erm... She isn't wearing a costume and that Chao isn't a Pokemon..."  
  
"Huh?!" Max gasped.  
  
"We will explain EVERYTHING later..." Suzie said, giggling.  
  
Ash nodded. "Yeah! Go for it, Yugi! Beat him!"   
  
Keith snorted as he placed two cards face-down. "All right. End turn!"  
  
"Draw!" Yami announced, taking a card off the top of his deck. "And I will place a card face-down on the field!" With that, he took a card from his hand and placed it down.  
  
Keith laughed. "And with that, I shall activate my Trap card! Demon Virus!"   
  
One of the two face-down cards flipped up and Keith's Trap card appeared. *Demon Virus. Trap. Select a monster on your opponent's field and have it lose 2000 ATK or DEF points, depending on what position it is in. If the monster's ATK or DEF is 500 points or less, it is destroyed."  
  
"Which monster is he aiming? Dark Magician or Black Luster Soldier?" Brock asked.  
  
Yami frowned. "My Dark Magician! His DEF power will be 100 if this happens!"  
  
"Yeah! So, say bye-bye to your Magician, Yugi!" Keith said, laughing.  
  
"Oh really? Activate my Quick-Play Magic card, Living Arrow!" Yami announced as his second face-down cards flipped up. "With Living Arrow, ANYTHING is possible! In other words, I will be sending that Demon Virus BACK to your Machinedramon!"  
  
Keith gasped. A devil-like monster came out of his Trap card while an arrow of light came out of Yami's Magic card. When they collided, Keith watched as his Trap plan failed and covered Machinedramon in the mysterious ooze. "Just great..."  
  
*Machinedramon. ATK: 3500 = 1500*  
  
"With Machinedramon weakened, I can send my Soldier to attack and destroy your remaning life points! Black Luster Soldier, SLICE MACHINEDRAMON IN HALF!"  
  
With a grunt, Black Luster Soldier leapt into the air and drove his sword into Machinedramon, slicing the massive Digimon in half. Ash and his friends cheered as Machinedramon had blown up.  
  
"He did it!" Max cheered.  
  
Ash pumped his fist into the air. "Way to go, Yugi! You beat him!"  
  
Yami stood there without saying something before he sighed. "Its not over..."  
  
The others blinked. "What do you mean 'its not over'? You've just got rid of his life points. So, how it this not be over?"  
  
Keith's laughter was what caught their attention next. They gasped as they saw Keith's life points was still 1500 and his second face-down had flipped up. "I will tell you why! I've activated my second Trap card, Time Machine!"  
  
"Time Machine?" Ash repeated, confused and nervous.  
  
"Yes, Time Machine. This card will only activate if one of my monsters has been destroyed. Not only it will prevent me from loosing life points but, this card will travel back one turn ago and bring BACK a monster to life! And that means..."  
  
"Machinedramon is coming back!" Yami announced, gritting his teeth. "And what is worst, the effects of his Demon Virus won't happen on that last turn!"  
  
"Correct! Welcome back, Machinedramon!" Keith said, laughing as Machinedramon's body appeared out of no where.  
  
*Machinedramon. ATK: 3500 DEF: 3500*  
  
"And also, activate the Time Machine's THIRD effect... If my monster is stronger than the attacking monster... AUTO ATTACK ACTIVATE!!!" Keith announced, laughing.  
  
"WHAT?! I haven't heard THAT one on the Time Machine Trap card! Are you cheating again?!" Yami yelled out in fury.  
  
"Actually, this is the UPGRADED Time Machine... added with the AUTO ATTACK effect! So... Machinedramon, DESTROY HIS SOLDIER!!! GIGA CANNON!!!"  
  
The cannons on Machinedramon charged up again as it fired once again towards Black Luster Soldier and this time... there is nothing that Yami could do to stop this attack.  
  
May gasped as the Black Luster Soldier exploded onto the field from Machinedramon's attack, disappearing in small particles of data. "Yugi is in BIG trouble!"  
  
*Y. YUGI: 300*  
  
*KEITH: 1500*  
  
"Give it up, Yugi. It was a nice try but, we all know who the victor is gonna be!" Keith said, smirking as his Machinedramon roared.  
  
Yami lowered his eyes as he placed another card onto the field. "I will activate this Magic card, Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Keith yelled out, shocked as the swords of light surrounded him and Machinedramon again. "Impossible! The rules says that you can only have ONE Swords of Revealing Light in your deck! Where did you get the other one?!"  
  
"Oh... this is the SAME card I used before, Keith. Remember your first victim that fell to your Machinedramon? Magician of Faith?" Yami asked, smiling.  
  
Keith blinked. "Oh yeah... I forgotten about that monster. When Magician of Faith is flipped up, Yugi can take one Magic card out of his graveyard..."  
  
Misty nodded, hearing that. "That means Yugi wasn't cheating... But, I fear that its only delaying his defeat..."  
  
"I agree... Looks like there is nothing Yugi can do to turn this around." Liza said.  
  
"And finally, I will place Beta the Magnet Warrior in DEF position!" Yami announced, placing a monster card onto the field.  
  
*Beta the Magnet Warrior. 4 Stars. ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600*  
  
Yugi's voice called out in Yami's mind /Yami! I know how to beat Machinedramon!/  
  
//You do?//  
  
/Yeah! There are two ways of beating Machinedramon! First is Buster Blader! He will gain 1500 points to his ATK power since Megadramon, Gigadramon and Machinedramon are part Machine and part DRAGON monsters! Remember, Buster Blader's ATK power will increase with 500 points to each and every Dragon monsters on the opponent's field. If we can draw Reborn Monster and bring Buster Blader back, Keith is history!/  
  
//Yes, Yugi... I agree with that idea but... What chances of us drawing that Magic card...? We only have 3 turns left to do this... Hey, what about your second idea?//  
  
/Well... its a long shot but... if we can summon our Great Dragon card.../  
  
//Your right, it IS a long shot but... All right, we will see what fate has in store for us//  
  
/OK!/  
  
"Well?" Keith asked, smirking.  
  
"I end my turn, Keith! But, I promise you, I will beat you!" Yami announced, a face full of determination as he stood his ground.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
*TAKATO: 2450*  
  
*JAKTA 2300*  
  
Takato's Field:   
Gallantmon. 10 Stars. Ritual Monster. ATK: 5000 DEF: 4500  
  
Jakta's Field:  
SkullGreymon. 6 Stars. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400  
  
Takato smirked as Mokuba stood nearby him as he watched the battle. So far, this is Takato's first battle in the Battle City and he is going to win. "All right, Gallantmon! Fire off your Lightning Joust attack!"  
  
The Mega Knight charged his lance and fired a beam of lightning towards SkullGreymon, a dinosaur who's body is made out of bones. It was all over and Takato's opponent, Jakta, lost.  
  
"Oh man! My first duel and I lost!" Jakta moaned, taking two cards out. "Here, Takato. Here is my Locator card AND my rare card, SkullGreymon. Take good care of them."  
  
"You bet!" Takato said, taking the cards from Jakta. "Great duel!"  
  
"I agree. Thanks." With a wave, Jakta walked off.  
  
Mokuba walked beside Takato with a smile. "That was really impressive, Takato. I have a feeling that you will be in the finals soon enough."  
  
"Thanks, Mokuba." Takato said, smiling. "I hope Guilmon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon and Penguinmon are behaving themselves back at Guilmon's shed. I don't want them to attract attention."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about them... After all, I bet they are sleeping... Speaking of Guardromon, where is Kazu? I heard he ran off to challange some weaker Duelists." Mokuba said.  
  
Takato nodded. "Yeah... So he can take their rare cards after winning the battle. He wants to make his deck stronger so he can defeat Phillipe."  
  
"Boy... he only lost to him a couple of hours ago and now... he is on a rampage... Just like my brother did against Yugi." Mokuba muttered.  
  
"Come on, maybe we can calm Kazu down a bit and see if we can help him make his deck stronger." Takato said, staring to walk off.  
  
"Yeah, ok!" Mokuba said, walking beside Takato.  
  
They didn't noticed that a silent figure was following them in the bushes and trees nearby...  
  
------------------------  
  
While Rika and Jeri were talking about the memories that Jeri had with her mom, Renamon and Leomon were talking about what Renamon just did.  
  
"You told IMPMON?!" Leomon asked, blinking in shock. "Do you know what trouble he will cause?!"  
  
Renamon nodded. "That's right. But, who says that he will get his chance to poke his fun between the relationshop of Rika and Henry? Not with me around that is..."  
  
"But, Renamon... You can't stand by with Rika all the time... Once you leave Rika alone with Henry for one second! POW! Impmon will take his chance!" Leomon noted.  
  
"I know... I know..." Renamon said, sighing heavily. "What have I started?! Oh, where is Calumon when you need him?"  
  
"Calumon? Why? So he can annoy Impmon and forget what he was doing...?" Leomon asked.  
  
"Yes... Leomon, please do me favour... DON'T tell Rika of what I said to Impmon, please... She will never forgive me..." Renamon said, looking at Leomon.  
  
Leomon nodded. "Of course... Let's just prey that we don't bump into HENRY and Terriermon when we leave the cemetery..."  
  
"Thanks for the happy thought..." Renamon muttered, sarcasticly as she and Leomon walked off to re-join with their Tamers.  
  
--------------------  
  
*Y. YUGI: 300*  
  
*KEITH: 1500*  
  
Yami Yugi's Field:  
Dark Magician. 7 Stars. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100 (Defense Position)  
Beta the Magnet Warrior. 4 Stars. ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600 (Defense Position)  
Mystical Elf. 4 Stars. ATK: 800 DEF: 2000 (Defense Position)  
Tentomon. 3 Stars. ATK: 350. DEF: 250 (Defense Position)  
  
Bandit Keith's Field:  
Machinedramon. 12 Stars. ATK: 3500 DEF: 3500  
  
This was all too strange for Keith... Yami was placing lower level monsters in DEF mode during the remaining three turns. Guess Keith was spending the most of his days during Battle City recovering from Marik's attack that he didn't know about the amazing powers of the God cards that Yugi has got now.  
  
"Well, you loser! Whatever your planning, it won't work! I bet there isn't a monster in your deck that can destroy my Machinedramon! Prepare to lose! Keith said, laughing.  
  
/Once Keith ends his turn, the Swords of Revealing Light will wear off! We got to either get Reborn Monster or Magnadramon!/  
  
//It all comes to our next turn, Yugi...//  
  
"My turn is over!" Keith announced as the Swords of light vanished into thin air.  
  
Brock frowned. "Without the Swords, Keith can attack!"  
  
"What about that Spellbinding Circle?" Misty asked, suddenly remembered that the Spellbinding Circle caught Machinedramon before. "Why is THAT in effect?"  
  
"Takato told me about that and I understand it. When the weaken Machinedramon was destroyed by that Soldier, the Circle was destroyed along with it!" Ash said.  
  
Yami smirked. "I see your beggening to understand the rules of the game a bit."  
  
"Only a bit.. We are still into Pokemon no matter what!" May called out.  
  
Ash nodded. "Yeah! Pokemon or Duel Monsters, the battle isn't over yet, Yugi!"  
  
"Would you brats shut your trap!? There is nothing Yugi can do! Unless he either weakens my monster or use a Magic card to destroy it, there is nothing standing my way by destroying his four monsters and taking his remaining life points away!" Keith said, grinning. "All right, Yugi! Make your move and then... SUFFER!"  
  
"All right, here goes nothing..." Yami muttered, drawing a card from his deck. One look at it and he frowned, sighing. "It is all over..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ash gasped.  
  
"Ha! Really?! That's great!" Keith said, laughing.  
  
Then, Yami's lip turned into a grin. "No, Keith. What I mean is, it is all over for YOU!"  
  
Keith was taken back. "Huh?! How?!"  
  
"Pretty simple, really. Because I will now sacrafice Tentomon, Beta the Magnet Warrior and Mystical Elf!" Yami announced as three of his four monsters vanished from the field. "And summon the powerful MAGNADRAMON!!!"  
  
The moment Yami placed that card onto his disk, a massive pink 8-winged dragon took to the skys, flew around and landed beside the Dark Magician. Keith, Ash and the others were amazed by the apperance of a powerful and beautiful Digimon.  
  
"Magnadramon..." Ash whispered.  
  
Suzy was in awe. "She looks beautiful..."  
  
"I agree..." Liza said, nodding slowly.  
  
*Magnadramon. 12 Stars. ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000*  
  
"No way... Its stronger than my Machinedramon..." Keith muttered in shock before looking at Yugi. "Listen, you dweeb! True, Magnadramon's ATK power is stronger than my Machinedramon BUT! I promise you, my life points will drop to 1000! In my hand is a Magic card that I have been holding onto that will make you lose your remaining life points and I will have this massive beast in my collection! Nothing you can do to stop me!"  
  
Yami laughed. "Really, Keith? I think you should know that Magnadramon has a special effect. In both our fields and graveyard, Magnadramon's ATK and DEF power will increase 1000 for each monster with the element of Light. Meaning she will get an extra 3000 ATK boost from Mystical Elf, Senju of the Thousand Hands and Spirit of the Harp since they are Light monsters. Magnadramon has enough power to not only wipe out Machinedramon but also, your life points!"  
  
"HUH!?" Keith gasped as he looked up at Magnadramon. "I...ITS IMPOSSIBLE!!!"  
  
*Magnadramon. ATK: 4000 = 7000 DEF: 4000 = 7000*  
  
"And now... Magnadramon, give Machinedramon your ultimate attack! FIRE TORNADO!!!" Yami yelled out.  
  
Magnadramon opened her mouth and fired off a powerful blast of whirlwind from her mouth. Keith covered his eyes as Machinedramon was blown up from the attack, and groaned as he heard the sound of his life points lowering to 0.   
  
"I was so close... of winning..." Keith muttered.  
  
*Y. YUGI: 300*  
  
*KEITH: 0*  
  
"He won!" Ash cheered.  
  
"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said, giving out his victory pose.  
  
/Wow... Magnadramon is truly powerful!/  
  
//Yes, and I have the feeling that her battle has just begun...//  
  
--------------------------  
  
Seto Kaiba looked up at the sky when Magnadramon was summoned. He smirked as he heard Yami Yugi's voice, calling out to attack Machinedramon. He turned as he heard Keith screaming about his defeat.  
  
"Yugi, you are truly an amazing Duelist. But, I promise you that one of these days, I will be the world greatest Duelist again. I will reclaim my title! My Blue Eyes and Golddramon will help my regain my victory!" Kaiba said, walking off with a smirk. "I promise you that..."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ryo looked up and saw Magnadramon. He smiled as Monodramon poked his head out.  
  
"RYO! THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK! There isn't any vegtables in your bag!" Monodramon called out before he blinked at Ryo. "Hey, whats up? What are you looking at?"  
  
"That!" Ryo said, pointing to the sky.  
  
Monodramon looked up and almost screamed when he saw Magnadramon. "Hey! Thats a Magnadramon! Quick, Ryo! Let's Bio-Merge into Justimon and face her!"  
  
"Monodramon... That is Yugi playing the Great Dragon card, not a Wild Digimon..." Ryo said, sighing. "Besides, I knew that Yugi would be playing that Great Dragon card sooner or later."  
  
"Ryo... How did you know Yugi had Magnadramon in his deck?" Monodramon asked. "Along with Kaiba having Golddramon in his?"  
  
Ryo smirked as he drew a card out of his. "Remember, Monodramon... I promised Mr Nakashi to find and defeat the people that broke into his company. And intend to keep my promise!"  
  
"Right, Ryo..." Monodramon said, nodding.  
  
Ryo smiled as he walked off, still carrying his back-pack containing one Monodramon in it. "Watch out, Team Rocket... Me and my partner are on to you..."  
  
------------------------  
  
While Yugi talks to Keith so he can get his locator card and a rare card, Ash and his friends decided to ask Liza and Suzy some intresting questions.  
  
"So, how did you guys get into this world?" Misty asked. She turned to Suzy. "I remember that you and another Pokemon Breeder, Zane, went off to starting a Beauty Salon for the Pokemon with your Vulpix and Ninetales. What happened?"  
  
"Zane had to go... He had to head back home since his mother had taken ill." Suzy explained. "Zane's mother is all right but, he can't leave until she is a 100% aokay."  
  
Ash turned to Liza. "What about you, Liza? How did Team Rocket captured half of the Charizards from the Charific Valley? Along with your Charla and my Charizard?"  
  
"Team Rocket have somehow made their base in this world. I guess they created a gate so they can travel through our world and this world." Liza said. "I know that because they opened a portal in the middle of the valley."  
  
"Opened a portal in the middle of the valley? What happened next?" Brock asked, worried.  
  
Liza sighed. "A member of Team Rocket leapt out with three Vileplumes and had them all use Sweet Scent quickly. And whats worst that Team Rocket had spiced up the Sweet Scent. Meaning that once Charizard had sniffed it, they will fall into a trance for a short while. I was able to get most of the Charizards away from the attack but..."  
  
"Why didn't they use Flamethrower to blow the Sweet Scent away?" Max asked.  
  
"They didn't had time... The Sweet Scent was too fast and your Charizard and my Charla were caught in it." Liza said.  
  
"I was passing by the Charific Valley when I heard some screaming. I came over to help out and even entered this world." Suzy piped up. "We got seperated from the Rockets and found Cream and Cheese all alone."  
  
"Cream and Cheese? Hey, that reminds me! Where did YOU come from?" Ash said, looking at the young rabbit anthro.  
  
"I....I was brought here by Chaos Control after Sonic tried to stop Dr Eggman from using the Chaos Emeralds." Cream said.  
  
May gasped. "Eggman?! You know Eggman?!"  
  
"Yes... Dr Eggman was trying to use the Chaos Emeralds by entering your world. Sonic and his friends tried to stop him but, one of Eggman's robots caused an explosion on his machine and created Chaos Control." Cream said.  
  
Max clicked his fingers. "Thats it!"   
  
"Whats it, Max?" May asked as Max drew his PokeNav out of his pocket.   
  
"I figured out how this wild Torkoal was able to be in this world!" Max said, bringing up the map of Kaze Town. "Torkoal loves to live in rocky areas and there happens to be a rocky area near Kaze Town, the last place we were at before Eggman showed his face."  
  
"So... this Torkoal was caught in this Chaos Control blast, I get it!" Brock said.  
  
Ash patted Torkoal's head, whom enjoyed it very much. "Heh... So, I guess in order to get back home... We have to get all 7 Emeralds and use Chaos Control again."  
  
"How do you know there are 7 of them?" Cream asked, confused.  
  
Brock smiled kindly at Cream. "Long story, Cream... Do you think any of your friends will be here?"  
  
"Yes... Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Vector, Espio, Mighty, Charmy, Ray..." Cream said, listing all her friends and then gasped. "Dr Eggman will be in this world as well! He will be after the Chaos Emeralds!"  
  
Ash nodded. "Well, I guess we better get the Chaos Emeralds quickly!"  
  
"We were near Knuckles' home land, Angel Island, so I guess Angel Island will be here. It can float in the sky with the power of the Master Emerald." Cream said.  
  
"Master Emerald?" Ash repeated.  
  
Liza nodded. "Yeah, Cream told us that it has the power to control the 7 Chaos."  
  
"Hey, maybe we should get that Master Emerald." Max said.  
  
Cream leapt up. "NO! You can't! It belongs to Knuckles, he is the Guardian of that Emerald and the Island! If anyone tries to take it, he will not back down from a challange to get the Master Emerald back!"  
  
"Max! Be quiet! Don't upset, Cream! Besides, we can't take that Master Emerald that belongs to someone!" May said, slamming her fists into her younger brother's head.  
  
"Yes.... sis....." Max muttered, rubbing his head in pain.  
  
"Don't worry, Cream. We will just get the Chaos Emeralds and find your friends." Misty said, smiling.  
  
Brock turned to Ash with a grin. "Hey, Ash! Maybe you can capture that Torkoal."  
  
"Why?" Ash asked, confused.  
  
"Torkoal is a Fire type and you need a Fire type in your team." Brock explained.  
  
Ash nodded before turning to Torkoal. "Well? What do you say, Torkoal? Wanna join?"  
  
Torkoal responded by blowing a Smog from his nostrols, meaning its a yes.   
  
"Thanks, Torkoal..." Ash said, coughing from the smoke.  
  
Yugi walked up to Ash's group with a locator card and Keith's rare card. "Well... I've got Keith's Barrel Dragon. Thats his rarest card ever. Anyway, you guys better head back to the HYPNOS building."  
  
"We will. And Yugi, thanks for everything." Brock said, nodding.  
  
Yugi laughed. "No problem. I'm glad to help." He turned around and walked off. "I will see you guys later!"  
  
The trainers and Cream waved as Yugi walked away. Ash, Misty, Brock, Suzy and May picked up their Pokemon before Ash used an empty Poke-ball to catch Torkoal. After that, they headed to the HYPNOS building.  
  
---------------------  
  
Sitting in his chair, Giovanni smirked as he held a card in his hand. He looked up as his special Team Rocket agent, Don Fargar, entered the room.  
  
"Well?" Giovanni asked, calmly.  
  
"It seems that the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City winner, Yugi Muto, has also got a Great Dragon card as well, sir." Don said, walking up to the bosses' desk. "Its called Magnadramon."  
  
"Excellent... Once we find out the location of the last Great Dragon card, we shall begin our operation to collect these cards. I will start off with Magnadramon, then Azulongmon and finally Golddramon." Giovanni said, with a smile.  
  
Don frowned. "What if it goes wrong?"  
  
"Don't worry, my dear friend. They will not stand a chance. My plan is fool-proof. Unless I have missed something about the Duel Monsters, I can control the Duel against all three of them without any problem." Giovanni said, leaning back.  
  
"Of course, sir. Whats the plan?" Don asked.  
  
Giovanni smirked. "Be patient, my friend. I will reveal it in good time. You can go now."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Don said, turning around and left Giovanni alone.  
  
A cruel smile appeared on Giovanni's face as he chuckled. "Soon... When I gain the power of the Pokemon, the Digimon and the Duel Monsters... This and every other world shall fall to Team Rocket! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
-------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Well, thats that! Ash caught a new Pokemon and Magnadramon showed everyone how tough she is! Now, I have to figure a way of getting Ash's Treekco to evolve along with Brock's Lotad.  
  
Also, keep an eye out for more fun in Battle City.  
  
Until now, see ya! HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: OW!!!!! It couldn't get any worst than this...  
  
*Davis getting trampled by a herd of Vulpix*  
  
Should learn to keep his mouth shut, huh?  
  
Vulpix (x1000): Vul!!! ^^  
  
Davis: Ah shut it... *Faints* 


	13. Aftermath

Welcome to Chapter 13 of this Mega Crossover... I'm getting the hang of it and hopefully, the attack from Team Rocket will end in a few chapters. How? You will soon see...  
  
Also... Digimon coupling. Tai/Sora, Takuya/Zoe, Mimi/Joe, Takato/Jeri and Henry/Rika. If anyone has a problem with that, you shall be punished by the herd of trampling Vulpixes!  
  
Davis: Yeah... and I have to tell you, its no fun...  
  
Also... when a new Digimon appears and there is no Tamer with his/her D-Power, I will be using the Digi-Dex that I have used during my two Digimon Frontier stories.  
  
Onto the next chapter!  
  
------------------------  
  
The time is 17:34pm and the Battle City will close at 19:00 for the night. When 10:00 starts on the next day, Battle City starts again!  
  
It was a couple of hours after Yugi's first battle in this competition, against Bandit Keith and won. Yugi won thanks to the power of his Magnadramon card, whom had enough ATK points to defeat Keith's Machinedramon, thus giving Yugi his second Locator card and a new rare monster card.  
  
It was later revealed that you can only duel against someone for the Locator Cards once a day. When your finished, you can either go back to your home or hotel so you can rest for the next day. The second choice is hanging out with your friends and also, dueling against someone in a non-Locator Card contest... even though you can't get rare cards this way.  
  
Even though getting Locator cards and rare cards are the only intrest on the Duelist's minds, only one has something else in mind and that is Ryo.  
  
In an alleyway, Ryo and Monodramon stood over a twitching Rocket member after a short Duel Monster battle. Ryo confronted this Rocket member and battled against him.   
  
All Ryo said that he will beat the member of Team Rocket in four turns. After summoning three monsters, he won on his forth turn.  
  
*RYO: 4000*  
  
*ROCKET: 0*  
  
"Wha... Wha... power..." The Rocket said, twitching on the floor, studdering out words. *The... power... of Azu...* He passed out.  
  
Ryo sighed as he turned around and walked off. "He will be fine... He is just in shock."  
  
"You've beat him pretty quick, Ryo." Monodramon said, running up to his Tamer. "Too bad he got knocked out so... we will never find out where their base is..."  
  
Ryo nodded. "Yeah... I must complete my task before I start my journey to collect the five remaining Locator cards."  
  
"Maybe our mission will be a bit quicker if we get some help from Takato and the others." Monodramon said.  
  
"Maybe..." Ryo muttered.  
  
Ryo and Monodramon left the alleyway and started to walk on the streets. A few minutes later, Ryo stopped after hearing something.  
  
"Hey there, Ryo!" Called a familiar voice. Ryo turned around and smiled when he saw Henry walking up to him with Terriermon on his shoulder, looking a bit sleepish. "How are ya?"  
  
"I'm fine, Henry. I've just had a busy day." Ryo noted.  
  
"Really? Did you get a Locator card today?" Henry asked.  
  
Ryo sweatdropped a little. "Erm... I'm just searching a suitable opponent."  
  
"OK... Are you hungry?" Henry asked, placing a hand on his stomach.  
  
"Er... Yeah, now you mentioned it, I didn't had anything to eat since this morning." Ryo said, smiling. "I did packed myself some lunch but... Monodramon ate them."  
  
"Should have said that it contained vegtables." Terriermon spoke up.  
  
"He did..." Monodramon replied, dryly.  
  
Henry laughed as he, Ryo and Monodramon walked off. "Come on. I know a perfect place to eat."  
  
--------------------------  
  
In another alleyway, Bandit Keith was kicking a trashcan in fury before slamming his fist onto the wall, HARD!  
  
"Damn you, Yugi!" Keith said, cursing under his breath. He started to nurse his fist as blood started to come out. "My first Battle City and I had to lose to you... I should have powered up my Machinedramon and blast his Black Luster Soldier or Magician of Faith when I had the chance! But no... you had to draw out that Magnadramon card that blasted him into pieces!!!"  
  
Keith growled as he knocked another trashcan over. "And now, I'm OUT of the Battle City tourament!!! And I've lost my US Title and my Barrel Dragon card! And its all that Yugi's fault!!! I'm the top Duelist! I can prove it to anyone!"  
  
"Did you say 'anyone'?" Came a smooth voice. Keith turned around to see Giovanni stepping out of the shadows with a couple of Team Rocket members behind him. "Well, prove it to me."  
  
Keith blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Prove that your a top Duelist by battling me." Giovanni said. "If you beat me, I will give you a business deal that will help you defeat Yugi Muto once and for all."  
  
An evil grin appeared onto Keith's face. "Really? Well, what are we waiting for? Let's Duel!"  
  
"I thank you." Giovanni said, smirking as he placed his own Duel Disk on. "And I promise you, I have a BIG surprise for you."  
  
"Bring it on!" Keith announced.  
  
Giovanni smirked again. "As you wish..."  
  
*KEITH: 4000*  
  
*GIOVANNI: 4000*  
  
--------------------------  
  
Sitting at a table outside a pizza resturant, Ruo and Henry were chatting about the events that just happened while Terriermon and Monodramon hid underneath the table, munching on the pizza.  
  
"Ken Ichijouji? One of the Digidestined from the TV show?" Ryo asked before he shrugged. "Sorry, Henry. The only Ken I know about is the one from the TV show. Although, it did ring a bell when I first heard his full name from the cartoon, but thats it... I can't remember anything else from my past."  
  
"Its okay, Ryo. But, can't you come with us to the HYPNOS building to say your 'hi's' to the Trainers and Digidestined?" Henry asked.  
  
Ryo nodded. "Sure. As soon as I finished practising my new Duel Monster Deck."  
  
"Good... And I bet it has some rare cards in there..." Henry said before he lowered his eyes. "Just like that huge blue dragon Digimon."  
  
Ryo sputtered as he took a bite out of his pizza. As soon as he regained himself, he looked towards Henry with a confused look in his eyes. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"Ryo... Before I caught up with you, I saw a giant blue dragon in the alleyway... I know who it was, I just wonder who would own a card like that..." Henry explained. "Then, you and Monodramon came out of the alleyway..."  
  
"Oh..." Ryo muttered.  
  
"Ryo... Was that card you used called...?" Henry stopped when Ryo took a card out of his deck and handed it to him. After taking a look, he nodded. "I thought so..."  
  
Ryo nodded as well. "Yeah... That was what I used on my battle. That is Azulongmon."  
  
***AZULONGMON. 12 Stars. ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000. The ATK & DEF points of Azulongmon will increase 1000 each for the amount of cards in the Graveyard***  
  
"Wow... That means that Azulongmon's ATK power could increase to 9000 if you have 5 cards in your graveyard..." Henry noted.  
  
"I know..." Ryo muttered.  
  
Henry looked up as he handed Ryo his card back. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"From Mr Nakashi..." Ryo sighed.  
  
Henry blinked. "Mr Nakashi? The guy who created these Digimon Duel Monster cards?"   
  
"Yep, thats the one..." Ryo said. "Mr Nakashi created the Azulongmon card because he and three others are known to be the Great Dragon Digimon. Me, Yugi and Kaiba have a Great Dragon in our deck. Yugi has Magnadramon, Kaiba has Golddramon and I have Azulongmon."  
  
"What about the forth dragon? Who is he?" Henry asked.  
  
"The... The forth member of the Great Dragon Digimon is.... Megidramon..." Ryo said, sadly.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Your in deep trouble now, you rich-punk!" Keith announced while Giovanni smirked.  
  
KEITH'S FIELD:  
Machinedramon. ATK: 3500 DEF: 3500  
Slot Machine. ATK: 4100 DEF 2300 (Powered up by three 7 Complete Magic cards)  
Metalzoa. ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300  
  
GIOVANNI'S FIELD:  
Swords of Revealing Light. (1 Turn left)  
  
"Oh really? Why?" Giovanni asked, in a calm voice.  
  
Keith gritted his teeth. "I maybe a victim of the Swords of Revealing Light move that happened three times today but, as soon as my turn is over, the lights will be gone and I will have Machinedramon to destroy your face-down monster before having Slot Machine to blast your life points away!"  
  
"Heh... Foolish man. You have no chance of winning." Giovanni said, laughing.  
  
"Open your eyes! Since you played Swords of Revealing Light, you haven't summon any monsters onto the field! Reason I got 3 monsters onto the field because I did a combination of Scrapyard Summon, Graceful Angel, Reborn Monster and Magic Metal Force! What chances of you winning?" Keith asked.  
  
Giovanni smirked again, which was getting on Keith's nerves. "Just end your turn and I will show you."  
  
"Fine then! END TURN!" Keith announced as the swords disappeared.  
  
"Excellent... Then, I shall activate this Magic card known as... RYU SUMMONER!" Giovanni announced, placing a card onto the Disk with an evil laughter coming from his voice.  
  
*Ryu Summoner. If there is more than 2 Monsters on the field of the same element, you can summon a 5-Star or higher Dragon-type monster from either your deck or hand in ATK position*  
  
"WHAT!?" Kith yelled out, gritting his teeth.  
  
"And so... say hello to my monster... that shall help you meet your doom!" Giovanni said, laughing as a huge dragon Digimon appeared behind him.  
  
Keith shook with fear as he saw Giovanni's summoned monster. He dropped his cards onto the ground and took some steps back. "No... No.... NNNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!"  
  
------------------------  
  
"Megidramon was one of the four Great Dragon Digimon!?" Henry gasped as he, Ryo, Terriermon and Monodramon left the pizza resturant and were walking along the pathway.  
  
"Yeah... Thats right. Plus, its very dangerous. Mr Nakashi told me that when the card was near-complete and someone was testing it, the Duel Disk BLEW up! Luckly, the guy using the card is all right. His arm didn't got damaged, nor his deck. As soon as Nakashi finished the card, he locked it away..." Ryo explained before he sighed. "Before it got stolen..."  
  
"STOLEN!?" Henry gasped. "By who?!"  
  
Ryo's face became grim. "You won't believe it but, it was a criminal group that stole the card. They de-activated EVERY camera in the building except for one that was hidden in the Megidramon safe... Team Rocket..."  
  
Terriermon sniggered as he hopped onto Henry's head. "Hold up! Let me get this straight! These theives are the same ones that are in those Pokemon games and shows?! That's not but crazy talk!"  
  
"No, Terriermon. He could be right... Remember Ash? He came from the Pokemon world... But, why have Team Rocket stole a Duel Monster card instead of capturing Pokemon?" Henry muttered to himself.  
  
Ryo shrugged. "I dunno... Right now, I'm gonna find the leader and beat him! With Cyberdramon or my deck!"  
  
"Yeah!" Monodramon spoke up, punching his fist into the air.  
  
"And your not going alone. Your gonna have to tell the others so we can help you. If we work together, we will find Team Rocket much quicker." Henry noted.  
  
"Your right. I will do that tomorrow..." Ryo muttered before he grinned. "Hey... So, how are you and Rika going?"  
  
"How do you mean...?" Henry asked, confused.  
  
Monodramon sniggered. "Henry, don't play dumb... We've heard from Impmon that you and Rika have the hots for each other."  
  
Henry stopped, face blazing red and turned to Terriermon with an angry look on his face. "TERRIERMON!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!!!"  
  
"I didn't, Henry! I didn't!!!" Terriermon shouted back. "I would never tell IMPMON about it... OKAY?!"  
  
"He's right, Henry. It wasn't Terriermon who told Impmon...." Ryo said. "It was Renamon."  
  
"RENAMON?!" Both Henry and Terriermon said together, shocked.  
  
Monodramon nodded. "Looks like Impmon is gonna be your matchmaker now."  
  
"More like the undertaker if this keeps up..." Terriermon noted.  
  
"And things just couldn't get any worst..." Henry said, moaning.  
  
---------------------  
  
Leaning against the wall, Keith stared in horror as he was easily defeated by Giovanni's mysterious monster.  
  
"No... Impossible... I lost... again...?" Keith muttered, in shock.  
  
*KEITH: 0*  
  
*GIOVANNI: 4000*  
  
"All 3 of your monsters were just victims of the great Team Rocket monster that shall help us rule this world when we bring them to life and under our control." Giovanni said, laughing. "For now, my dear chap... Goodbye."  
  
Keith watched as Giovanni and the two members of Team Rocket walked away. He stared after them before he gritted his teeth and yelled out in fury.  
  
"YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
----------------------  
  
Giovanni smirked. "It worked perfectly. The Team Rocket's Super-Protective Duel-Disk didn't exploded when I summoned our trump card. And soon, once we have located the final Great Dragon card, we shall begin our next operation."  
  
"Boss!" Said one of the two Rocket Grunts, speaking on a walkie-talkie. "I've got word from another member of Team Rocket. They've just located Azulongmon, another Great Dragon card. He belongs to a kid called Ryo Akiyama."  
  
"Ryo Akiyama? I've heard of him. He is known as the Digimon King since he is the master of the Digimon card game." The other Rocket Grunt said.  
  
"Neverless, this gives us a perfect chance of getting these three Great Dragon cards. I plan to defeat them all by using a Trap card that our scientists are working on." Giovanni said, smiling. "And if I'm right, then the child that Jessie and James were following must be in this world as well. Meaning, we have his Charizard since he left him in the Charific Valley."  
  
"So... the plan...?" The Rocket Grunt asked.  
  
"In a few days time, I want somebody to send a note to the HYPNOS building since they are no longer a secret to Team Rocket. I will be issuing a challange to Yugi, Kaiba and Ryo for their Dragon Cards and for the freedom of the captured Charizards." Giovanni said. "But, if I win or lose, they will never get those firey beasts back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Giovanni's smile grew wider. "Here is my plan..."  
  
-------------------  
  
"OK, Ryo... Tomorrow, after the Battle City, we are all gonna head on over to the HYPNOS building where you can meet the others." Henry said, standing near the building where he and his family lives in. "I will bring Suzy and Lopmon with us as well. I just hope it doesn't get too confusing along with the Susie you have rescued last night."  
  
"I know." Ryo said, giving off a slight laugh.  
  
"Whatever Team Rocket is planning, we need to hurry if we are gonna stop them." Henry noted. "By the way, are you heading back to your hometown?"  
  
Ryo shook his head. "Nah... I booked a hotel here so me and Monodramon will sleep in there. We will see you guys tomorrow."  
  
With a nod, Henry waved goodbye as he went into the hallway.  
  
"And now, Terriermon... Keep an eye on Impmon." Henry said.  
  
Terriermon saluted with his ear. "Yes, sir!"  
  
"So, are you really gonna tell them, Ryo?" Monodramon asked.  
  
"Yes, Monodramon. Its important that the others know... This is one battle we can't lose..." Ryo said. "Team Rocket think that they know everything and they have the right to control everything, but we will prove them wrong."  
  
Monodramon grinned. "Sweet!"  
  
------------------  
  
"Whoa! Magnadramon whipped Keith's butt up in one blow!?" Joey asked, in amazement as he, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Solomon and Serenity sat in the hotel cafe, eating their evening meal. Yugi was just telling everyone about his battle against Bandit Keith, along with him using Magnadramon for the first time.  
  
"That's right, Joey. And thanks to Magnadramon, I have Keith out of the tourament." Yugi said.  
  
Joey grinned. "All right, Yugi! Way to go!"  
  
"Yeah, Keith is such a jerk!" Tristan said. "I'm glad you got rid of him."  
  
"And now, Yugi... Just 4 more Locator Cards and you will be in the finals." Solomon said. "And I know you can do it."  
  
"Thanks, Grandpa." Yugi said. "What about you, Joey? Heading to the finals as well?"  
  
Tea nodded. "Yeah, Joey. You can't pass this up."  
  
With a grin, Joey held up a Locator card with a strong Zudomon card. "Done and done. I easily beat this guy with Red Eyes Black Dragon. Looks like I'm coming with ya, buddy."  
  
Serenity gleamed. "Your so cool, big brother."  
  
"Thanks, sis." Joey said. "So, Tea. Tristan. Where are your Digimon?"  
  
"SnowAgumon is taking a nap." Tea said.  
  
"And Inumon is planning his revenge on ya Red Eyes." Tristan added.  
  
Joey shrugged. "Nothing new then."  
  
Yugi laughed before he turned to the others. "Listen, I bumped into Takato and Mokuba. They said that tomorrow, after the Battle City, we can head over to HYPNOS so we can meet the Digidestined, other Tamers and the Pokemon Trainers. What do you guys say?"  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"It will be nice to meet your friends that helped you in the Digital World, Yugi." Solomon said.   
  
Serenity giggled. "Yeah."  
  
"What a day tomorrow is gonna be." Joey said, grinning.  
  
"Yep. And I'm sure tomorrow, ANYTHING is gonna happen." Yugi added.  
  
----------------------  
  
Takato and Mokuba stared at Kazu like he was insane.  
  
"Repeat that to me again..." Takato said, slowly.  
  
Kazu grinned. "I've have challanged Weevil Underwood to a match tomorrow afternoon! I'm gonna squash his bug monsters!"  
  
"Are you sure...?" Mokuba asked. "Weevil was the Champion of the Japan Tourament before Duelist Kingdom came round."  
  
"Yeah... but, he was the first Duelist to be thrown out of the Duelist Kingdom by Yugi." Kazu said. He grinned again and pumped his fist into the air. "Oh yeah! I'm ready for ANYTHING NOW!"  
  
"Oh, thats nice... Are you prepared for this?" Asked an evil voice before an electrical bolt came out a bush. "Nail Bone!"  
  
With a gasp, Takato leapt into action and pushed Mokuba away. Kazu stared at a huge skeleton monster coming out of the bush, holding a staff.   
  
"Oh no! A SkullSatamon!" Kazu said.  
  
"A wha...?" Mokuba asked, getting up from the ground.  
  
Takato gritted his teeth as he got up beside Mokuba. "An Ultimate level Digimon! His Nail Bone can freeze a Mega level Digimon in a matter of seconds!"  
  
"Glad I'm famous... Heh, time for you to die by the orders of my master!" SkullSatamon said, holding his staff towards the three kids.  
  
"Man... We are in trouble... We don't have our Digimon with us." Kazu said, shaking.  
  
Mokuba looked towards Takato. "What shall we do...?"  
  
"Nothing... I'm sorry..." Takato muttered.  
  
"Ready? Set? NOW!" SkullSatamon yelled out. "Nail Bo..."  
  
"Thunderbolt!!!" Called a voice out and a electric bolt came out of no where and destroyed SkullSatamon's staff.  
  
SkullSatamon looked furious. "HEY! WHO ATTACKED ME?!" Something really fast had attacked him and destroyed his scepter.  
  
"I did..." Said a female voice. Then they heard a roar. SkullSatamon and the Tamers where looking around where the roar came from. Suddenly the a monster jumped and attacked the Skeleton Digimon. They all gasped when they saw a big spot feline creature. It was brown, purple stops, a white flufy fur around of its neck and it had green eyes. SkullSatamon groaned.  
  
"Oh no! Not another SaberJaguarmon!!!" Shouted SkullSatamon in panic.  
  
"SaberJaguarmon...?" Takato muttered.  
  
Mokuba got his D-Power out. "According to this, SaberJaguarmon is a Champion Vaccine Digimon. Her special attacks are known as Thunderbolt and Supreme Thunder Cat!"  
  
Kazu smirked. "Thunderbolt, huh...? I wonder how she will feel meeting with Pikachu."  
  
"All right, without your scepter, you are history!" SaberJaguarmon said, hissing.  
  
SkullSatamon smirked. "Heh... Even though my scepter is destroyed, how can you hurt me? An Ultimate! I am too strong! And I have spare scepters.... which I forgotten to bring along..."  
  
Takato groaned as he slapped his head. "And this guy is the same one that almost defeated Imperialdramon...? I don't believe it..."  
  
"So... Then... Let's play!" SaberJaguarmon howled, releasing a feline thunder shape from her body. "SUPREME THUNDER CAT!!!"  
  
SkullSatamon gulped and ran off. "SEE YA!!!" As soon as the attack hits him, he flew through the air in Team Rocket-style. "I SHALL AVANGE THE CHEESEBURGERS!!!"  
  
Mokuba blinked. "Cheeseburgers...? I don't wanna find out..."  
  
"Who owns that SaberJaguarmon...?" Kazu muttered.  
  
"Nice work, Lina." Said a new voice. Takato, Kazu and Mokuba turned around and gasped. It was PHILLIPE as he came out of the shadows and petted SaberJaguarmon.  
  
"Phillipe, What you doing here..? How you..." Kazu's jaw dropped as Phillipe just smiled as he held up his D-Power. It looked a lot of Jeri's but the white part was black.  
  
"Question answered...?" Mokuba muttered.  
  
"YOU A TAMER????!!!!" Shouted Kazu so loud that made Takato, Mokuba, and Phillipe to cover their ears. SaberJaguarmon also covered her ears.  
  
"Y-yeah, about one year when I was living in Paris, I met Felina and since then, we become partners." Phillipe explained.  
  
Then, SaberJaguarmon glowed and become a small cat creature. "Nice to meet you all. Im Felina- the Jaguarmon. Its nice to meet you all." Said Jaguarmon.  
  
"I don't believe this, You're a singer, a musican, a duelist and now a tamer! There's something else that we don't know about you?!" Shouted Kazu as Phillipe sweatdrop.  
  
"Err.... back at Paris, I'm Champion Junior of Duel Monster." Said Phillipe, sheepishly.  
  
"Me and my mouth..." Kazu muttered.  
  
"And you just relaise about your big mouth, huh...?" Takato said, dryly while Mokuba sniggered.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"I welcome the Legendary Spirit Digidestined!" Called the booming voice of Azulongmon.  
  
Six children with five small Digimon stood in awe as they saw the massive forms of the Soverign.  
  
The six Digidestined were as follow.   
  
First up was the youngest of the Spirit Digidestined, Tomoki 'Tommy' Himi. He has been chosen to use the Legendary Spirits of Ice. The oldest of the group was Junpei Shibayama, or JP for short and the Spirits he holds are the Spirits of Thunder.  
  
Out of the group of six were only one girl and her name is Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto, chosen to use the Spirits of Wind... And also has feelings for the leader of the Digidestined.  
  
The leader of the Digidestined was Takuya Kanabara, for one with a hot head, he has a good heart. He also has some feelings for Zoe and the Spirits he use are the Spirits of Flame.  
  
The final two children are twins, whom were seperated by their parents when they had a divorce. Kouji 'Koji' Minamoto and Kouichi 'Koichi' Kimura. Koji holds the Spirits of Light while Koichi held the Spirits of Darkness.  
  
Koichi was the same boy that Yugi, his Yami and the Dark Magician saw when Koichi himself evolved into Lowemon and defeated a wild Devidramon.  
  
With the Digidestined was a small brown rabbit known as Lopmon. He is a special Digimon as he can Digivolve into a Great Angel Digimon called Cherubimon. Beside Lopmon was a cream puppy called Salamon, whom happens to be the Rookie form of Kari's Gatomon. Salamon's Great Angel form is the same one who has created the Spirit Digidestined, Lady Ophanimon.  
  
Finally, a familiar small orange creature with wings and wearing a pink belt around his waist was known as Patamon. He is totally different from TK's Patamon as someday, he will Digivolve back into the Great Angel known as Seraphimon.  
  
Standing near the three Rookie Angels was a small white creature, also wearing a pink belt around his waist and is reading his book. Bokomon, keeper of the Book, he calls himself... Also the mamapapa to Patamon...  
  
Beside Bokomon was a strange yellow Digimon with red, elastic pants that has a name known as Neemon. He is known as the Keeper of his Pants... And I have to tell you, he is slow and dimwitted at most of the times...  
  
After a moment silence, Takuya stepped up. "So, why did you guys want us here for?"  
  
"To test and watch your amazing powers that Gennai told us while you were battling against Valmarmon's forces." Baihumon said.  
  
"How do we do that?" JP asked.  
  
"By battling some holographic Digimon from your past." Azulongmon said. "Are you up for the challange? Because, the fate of the world rests on you."  
  
"Sure! We are ready!" Takuya announced.  
  
"Good... Then, the Legendary Warrior Test... has begun..." Zhuqiaomon said.  
  
---------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
All right... I will see you guys in the next chapter! Witness Spirit Evolution of both Human and Beast! Meanwhile, Day 2 of Battle City has begun and while Kazu faces Weevil... HYPNOS located another Chaos Emerald and Ash decided to get it on his own with Treecko on his side, the only thing he don't know is that an old friend of Cream challanges him for it.  
  
So, until next time...  
  
Davis: NO PAIN! NO GAIN!  
  
Oh yeah? Davis, there is a hoard of Vulpixes heading your way!  
  
Davis: WHAT?! *Hides up a tree*  
  
(Three Vulpixes ran by)  
  
Heh...  
  
Davis: There were three of them! You said a herd!  
  
Well, they do say 'threes a crowd'  
  
Davis: -_-" Oy... *Climbs down the tree*  
  
Anyway... HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: *Rubbing head* Oy... couldn't any worst than this...  
  
*A herd of Eevees ran over Davis*  
  
You were saying...?  
  
Davis: Ow...  
  
Eevee x2000: Vee! ^_^ 


	14. Kazu's Battle 1! Weevil's Cheating Secre...

OK... I bet a lot of things will happen in this chapter next. So, lets see what the results are like...  
  
And also, I'm gonna share a secret with all of yer...... The SkullSatamon from last chapter.... WAS THE SAME ONE FROM MY REVIVAL OF VALMARMON STORY!!! ^_^  
  
----------------------------  
  
Zhuqiaomon watched as 6 holographic monsters appeared in front of the six Spirit Digidestined. He lifted his head high and called out in his deep booming voice. "LET THE TEST BEGIN!!! SHOW US YOUR SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!"  
  
"You got it!" Takuya said, drawing out his Digivice known as the D-Tector with the others.  
  
Azulongmon nodded. "It is time..."  
  
Takuya slashed the top of his D-Tector against the spinning code was whirling around his hand. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" The Legendary Spirit of Flame was activating its power upon Takuya. When it was over, a human man with armour made out of fire and his golden hair was flowing through the wind appeared in the goggle-boy's place. ""AGUNIMON!!!"  
  
Koji also slashed the top of his D-Tector against the spinning code around his hand. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" With a subtle howl, the Legendary Spirit of Light was activated. The human child felt stronger when he became a tall warrior in a wolf-metallic suit with a scarf that looked like it belonged to a Garurumon. "LOBOMON!!!"  
  
Next JP slashed his D-Tector against his hand. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Legendary Spirit of Thunder was now giving its power to JP as it subtly releases its electricity. The oldest child out of the six Digidestined became a large blue beetle with his horn and fists crackling with electricity. "BEETLEMON!!!"  
  
Koichi lifted his hand into the air as Digi-code spun round it and brought it down to slash it against his D-Tector. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" The Human Spirit of Darkness release its power upon his body. Koichi soon became a tall man in a lion suit that has a lion's head upon his chest while he wore a lions mask that covered his mouth with a black cloth. "LOWEMON!!!"  
  
It was Zoe's turn as she slashed the top of her D-Tector against the Digi-code that was spinning around her hand. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Zoe felt the energy around her from the Human Spirit of Wind as it subtly released a gently blow of wind. She smiled as she became a beautiful female warrior with a vizor on her eyes and huge wings on her back. "KAZEMON!!!"  
  
Finally, Tommy slashed his D-Tector against his hand. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Tommy felt the Human Spirit of Ice activing around him, subtly bring out a small blast of cold wind. The youngest child of the Digidestined soon became a small bear made out of snow, wearing green armour and has a blaster-pack on his back. "KUMAMON!!!"  
  
"Wow! That is Spirit Evolution...?" Ebonwumon's Scottish head said, in awe.  
  
The Irish head of Ebonwumon nodded. "Yep. And I have a feeling that these evolutions are just the beggening."  
  
"Here are your opponents you shall face!" Baihumon announced as the six holographic Digimon took their shape.  
  
*Baihumon's Voice*  
  
(Agunimon glared at a huge green bird, clawing)  
  
Agunimon, you shall face against Parrotmon! You already faced him in the Thunder Sphere of Sakkukumon. He is an Ultimate Digimon and his special attack is the Sonic Destroyer.  
  
(Lobomon drew his light sabers out as his opponent was a huge blob of purple gunk)  
  
Warrior of Light, Lobomon! Your opponent is the first foe that fell to your light, Raremon! Champion Digimon who uses his Breath of Decay to knock his enemy out!  
  
(Beetlemon's fists crackled with electricity as a brown monkey-like Digimon stood his place)  
  
I'm sure you remember him, Beetlemon. That is Etemon whom you have defeated in the Digital Void during your battle against the forces of Daemon and Valmarmon. Do not worry for he will not Digivolve into Mega like he did the last time. This is an Ultimate Digimon and his Concert Crush even gives ME a headache!  
  
(Lowemon growled like a lion when a frozen devil-like monster appared in front of him)  
  
Use your powers of darkness, Lowemon, to defeat IceDevimon! A Champion Digimon that is the frozen version of Devimon. His special attack is the deadly Frozen Claw! He was sealed underneath Cherubimon's castle and you used your powers to defeat him! You won against him once, you can do it again!  
  
(Kazemon gasped when a walking tree trunk took his shape)  
  
Gentle Wind Warrior, Kazemon... You do remember Woodmon, the same Champion Digimon you faced when you first evolved and then, lost... This is your chance for some payback against the very Digimon who defeated you. Use your speed and grace to move away from his Twig Tap attack, okay?  
  
(Then, a ghostly-like Digimon that is just a floating white sheet with eyes and teeth)  
  
You maybe small but, you are tough, Kumamon! Prove to this Bakemon, a Champion Digimon whos special attack is Dark Claw, that you are no pushover!  
  
******************  
  
"All right... Show us your power." Biahumon said, finishing his scentences.  
  
Agunimon nodded. "You got it!"  
  
"Ready?!" Lobomon asked.  
  
"READY!" Beetlemon, Kumamon and Kazemon said together.  
  
"Let's go!!!" Lowemon roared, rushing towards IceDevimon.  
  
Standing far away from all of this was Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon. With a sigh, Bokomon smiled. "I know you guys can do it..... like always..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
It was the next day and every members of the Tamer clan, except Phillipe & Ryo, were at HYPNOS for a quick talk before they will go out to do their next Battle City.  
  
Henry was talking to Takato after learning from him about the recent attack yesterday. "I'm sure amazed that you survived an attack from SkullSatamon, Takato. Luckly for you, Mokuba and Kazu... Phillipe and Jaguarmon showed up."  
  
"Yeah... I wonder where that Digimon come from... There wasn't a Digital Field nearby..." Takato muttered.  
  
Henry nodded. "Yeah, I know... You told me... And Terriermon didn't sense SkullSatamon's presence... Although, he didn't sense the Digidestined's Digimon since they are from a different Digital World."  
  
"Then... this SkullSatamon must be from another Digital World too! And more goofier than the other SkullSatamons since this one has a strange crave of cheeseburgers..." Takato said.  
  
"Cheeseburgers...? Oh brother..." Henry sighed. "Well... today is the day when Kazu faces Weevil Underwood?"  
  
Takato nodded. "Yep... The Pokemon trainers, except Ash, Brendan and Edward, want to watch him Duel. Although, I don't think its a good idea for Misty to watch this Duel since she is scared of bugs..."  
  
"And Weevil's Deck is bug-types, I know..." Henry said, sighing. "This will be a problem..."  
  
Kazu smiled as Kenta, Ken, Misty, May, Max, Brock and Joe decided to watch him face his battle. "OK then... I will be meeting Weevil in the park at 12:00. I will meet you there. Kenta, can you show them?"  
  
"Sure, Kazu." Kenta said, nodding.  
  
Brock smiled and turned around to face Ash, Brendan, Edward, Susie and Liza. "What about you guys? Wanna join us?"  
  
"No can do, Brock! Even though I want to see another Duel Battle, I also wanna go and find the other Chaos Emeralds. Not only they can bring up more cool Chaotic Digivolve but, its also our ticket to our home." Ash said as Pikachu nodded.  
  
"What about Brendan and Edward? What are you gonna do?" Brock asked.  
  
"Learn a bit more about Digimon and then, show the Digidestined a Pokemon battle." Brendan said. "Yamaki has given us a room where it is perfect for a 2-on-2 Pokemon battle."  
  
Edward nodded. "Yep... We will be using Pokemon of the same element. Dark and Dragon type Pokemon."  
  
"Heh... I hope Kazu's battle will be over quickly. Can't wait to see what you've got." Brock said, grinning.  
  
Susie giggled. "Me and Liza can't come, Brock. We promised Henry to look after her little sister, who is also called Suzy."  
  
Brock laughed as he looked and watched when Henry's sister, Suzy Wong, was playing with Cream the Rabbit. Cheese the Chao was hovering around a confused partner of Suzy, Lopmon. "Yeah... I can see that is gonna be confusing."  
  
"You guys go ahead. We will see you later." Liza said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks..." Brock said, nodding.  
  
Kazu looked out of the window and smirked. "My first Battle City Duel! I can't lose to this one! And once I've collected all 6 Locator Cards, I will get the chance to beat my new rival, Phillipe. Watch out, pal! I'm coming for ya!"  
  
"Hes a bit intense of beating this Phillipe, huh?" Ken said, whispering to Joe. They learned from Takato and Kenta that Kazu went bonkers after Phillipe defeated him in a Duel so quickly and also found out he was a Tamer.  
  
"I guess thats revenge for you.." Joe said, sighing. "I'm gonna have to leave Gomamon behind. Are you going to leave Wormmon behind, Ken?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "Nah... Hes small enough so, he will be fine."  
  
"Good... I wonder what this Weevil's deck is like..." Joe muttered.  
  
---------------------  
  
The Tornado 2, carrying Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails, landed on top of a building in Shinjuku. After Sonic and Shadow got off, Knuckles started to walk off, suddenly.  
  
"Hey, Knuckles? Where are you going?" Tails asked.  
  
"I can sense an energy from another Chaos Emerald. I'll be back, you guys." Knuckles said, jumping off the building and gliding away towards the park.  
  
Sonic calls after him. "As soon as you find the emerald, meet us back here!"  
  
"OK!" Knuckles called back.  
  
"So, now what?" Shadow asked, moving his head about as if he was looking for something.  
  
Tails hopped out of his plane and looked at the sky. "Well... while Knuckles is searching for the Chaos Emerald, I will stay behind and look after the Tornado 2... You guys can go out and see if Eggman is actually on this planet."  
  
"Sounds cool, shall we?" Sonic said, smirking towards Shadow.  
  
"Let's." Shadow replied, hopping with Sonic off the building and running down it before zooming off to the distance.  
  
"I bet that is everybody's worst nightmare." Tails said, sniggering. "TWO Sonics!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Ash sighed as he walked down the corridor with Pikachu on his shoulder. The small group that were gonna watch Kazu's battle left at 11:30 and he decided to stay behind to search for the emeralds. He wants to go home... but, how long will it take to search for the remaining 6 Emeralds?  
  
"The Chaos Emerald is glowing!" Cried Cream's voice.  
  
Ash gasped and ran over to a room. He looked in to see Yamaki, Cream, Cheese and Susie looking over a tube that was holding the sky blue Chaos Emerald that Yugi found.  
  
"Why is it glowing?" Yamaki asked.  
  
"The Chaos Emerald is glowing because it is sensing that there is ANOTHER emerald nearby!" Cream explained.  
  
Susie nodded. "I get it... Because they are connected?"  
  
"I don't know... All I know is that if we are holding a Chaos Emerald and its glowing without any reason, its because it is sensing another emerald." Cream said.  
  
"Where do you think the second emerald might be located?" Susie asked, turning to Yamaki.  
  
Yamaki grunted. "I will have Reily to scan the area for the emerald. If we can locate the one that is near the HYPNOS, we will know where it is."  
  
Ash sighed as he walked away. "Man, Pikachu... Where could that emerald be...?"  
  
"Pika..." The yellow rodent said, lowering his ears.  
  
"If we can find that Chaos Emerald, our chances of going home will increase." Ash said, stopping at the window and looking out. "I wonder where that emerald could be..."  
  
They just stared out of the window when Ash gasped and started to run.  
  
Pikachu holding onto Ash's shoulder as his trainer ran. "Pika...?"  
  
"Pikachu... Time to get us a Chaos Emerald!" Ash said, with a smile.  
  
"Pi...?"  
  
-------------------  
  
Kazu stood in the middle of the pathway, facing his opponent. The legendary Weevil Underwood, master of Insect monsters!  
  
Behind him, watching the duel, were Kenta, Ken, Wormmon, Joe, Misty, Max, Brock and May.  
  
"Just look at that Weevil..." May said, noting down the strange boy. "He looks like a chump."  
  
"Not only looking SO creepy." Misty added, she could hear her Togepi chirping in her bag.  
  
Weevil gave out a creepy laugh as he looked at Kazu. "Now, we finally meet, Kazu. It will be a pleasure wiping you out of the tourament! Yesterday, I didn't find a single Duelist that will take up my offer of a challange! But, you did!"  
  
"So... we BOTH have one Locator Cards, huh?" Kazu asked before he grinned. "This is PERFECT! A chance to whip out the ORIGINAL Japan Champion Duelist."  
  
"Original!? Thats who I am to you!? Original!?" Weevil asked, in fury. "I will show you who is 'Original'!!!"  
  
Brock laughed. "Kazu has got under Weevil's skin."  
  
"They are about to start!" Ken said.  
  
*KAZU: 4000*  
  
*WEEVIL: 4000*  
  
Nearby, watching from the hill, Joey smirked as he saw Kazu and Weevil starting up their duel. "Come on, Kazu. Wipe that smirk off that creep's face."  
  
Weevil drew a card from his deck and sniggered. "I will start things off with Larva Moth!"  
  
A small worm monster appeared on the field in front of Weevil, thus making Misty a bit freaked out. "Tha..... Thats a bug! Why does he have a bug on the field?!"  
  
"Because Weevil's deck is the almighty Insect Deck." Kenta explained.  
  
Misty's face became pale and a massive sweatdrop rolled down the side of her head. "In...sect... Deck...?"  
  
"Erm... Misty? Are you okay...?" May asked, looking at the Water Trainer's paled face.  
  
"She hates bugs... including Bug-type Pokemon..." Brock said, whispering.  
  
"But, I'm a Insectoid Digimon... why didn't she freak out on me and Tentomon?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"I have no idea... Misty, please be calm..." Brock muttered.  
  
"O...O....O...Okay..." Misty said, shaking.  
  
Weevil smirked as the stats of his Larva Moth appeared beside the selected monster. *Larva Moth. ATK:500 DEF:400* "I will begin my greatest plan EVER!"  
  
"Greatest plan...? That thing will be squashed when I summon a stronger monster!" Kazu said, grinning.  
  
"Oh really? I know your a Tamer, Kazu. So, let me give you a hint. Think of Digimon level term, Larva Moth is a Rookie." Weevil said, snickering.  
  
"A Rookie...? Oh man, you mean Larva Moth can evolve into a stronger monster?!" Kazu asked, gasping in shock.  
  
"Oh no... Bigger bugs..." Misty said, shaking.  
  
Weevil took a card from his hand and placed it onto his Duel Disk. "I will equip Larva Moth with Cocoon of Evolution. In five turns, Larva Moth will become the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!"  
  
Kazu gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe it, on his first turn, Weevil has just summoned a powerful combo that will destroy his life points. And unless he do something, he will be loosing a huge chunk of his life points.  
  
*Cocoon of Evolution. ATK: 0 DEF: 2000*  
  
"My turn is over." Weevil said, smirking.  
  
"OK... No worries, I will just summon a monster that has a higher ATK than the Cocoon of Evolution!" Kazu said, drawing a card from his deck, putting it in his hand and taking one of the six cards out. "And I will play Snimon in ATK position!"  
  
*Snimon. ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400*  
  
"My turn is over as well." Kazu said, before he silently mumbled to himself. "And after that, I will summon a Mamemon. 100 ATK points higher than the Cocoon of Evolution... THAT will stop him in his tracks."  
  
"Heh! You think you can stop me from bringing forth a monster that is stronger than my Cocoon?! Think again!" Weevil said, drawing a card from his deck. "Heh... think again! I will play Hiphopper in ATK position!"  
  
*PINCHHOPPER. ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200*  
  
"Why play that monster? It looks weaker than Snimon!" Max said.  
  
"Ah yes... but, once I use this Magic card, Kazu is in REAL danger!" Weevil said, smirking as he activated a Magic card. "Activate Eradicating Aerosol! With this card, I can destroy ANY Insect monster! And I will use it on Pinchhopper!"  
  
Everyone, except Weevil, blinked as a can appeared and sprayed its contents on Pinchhopper. "Why do that?" Ken asked.  
  
"Pinchhopper has a special ability. As soon as it gets into the graveyard, I can summon a STRONGER Insect monster from my hand, no matter how high the Stars are!"  
  
"Oh boy..." Kenta said, gulping.  
  
"So... I can summon the powerful Insect Queen! She gains 200 ATK points for EVERY Insect monsters on both sides of the field! She will gain a lovely 400 ATK boost thanks to my Cocoon of Evolution and your Snimon!" Weevil said, laughing.  
  
Kazu gasped. "Oh man..."  
  
There, in front of Kazu and beside the Cocoon of Evolution, was a massive female beetle. *Insect Queen. ATK: 2200 = 2600 DEF: 2400* Misty was shaking like crazy.  
  
"I'm in trouble..." Kazu said, gulping.  
  
"Not exactly, Kazu!" Called a voice. Kazu turned around to see Joey walking up to him. "Your fine."  
  
Kazu smiled. "Joey!"  
  
"Insect Queen is a strong monster but, it can't attack your monster unless he let his Insect Queen feed on another Insect monster. And he can't attack unless he wants to give up Cocoon of Evolution." Joey said, grinning.   
  
"Thats all right then." Kazu said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Oh really?" Weevil asked, placing another card on the field. "I will just activate this Magic card! Bug Attack!"  
  
May was confused. "Bug Attack...?"  
  
"Yes! Its one of the new Magic cards that allows Insect monsters to attack, it can even make my Insect Queen attack WITHOUT using the sacrafic technique." Weevil said, laughing. "Insect Queen, ATTACK his Snimon!"  
  
Kazu covered himself as he couldn't watch his Snimon getting destroyed by the massive Insect Queen. "Oh man..."  
  
*KAZU: 3100*  
  
"Now, Kazu. Think about this very carefully. Once my Cocoon opens up the fully evolved moth, I will just feed my Insect Queen to destroy a defense monster and then, use the moth's power to finish you off!" Weevil said, laughing. "And there is nothing you can do about it!"  
  
Kazu sighed. "I set my deck up, last night, with a Magic card to save me... but, it looks like I will never win..."  
  
"Don't give up, Kazu! You've got 4 more turns before that cocoon opens up!" Joey said. "Plus, Insect Queen's ATK power is back at 2400 since Snimon was destroyed!"  
  
*Insect Queen. ATK: 2600 = 2400*  
  
"Your right... I will try and see if I can change this duel around, Joey! Thanks!!" Kazu said, drawing a card from his deck and then, grinned. "Oh yeah!"  
  
"Well? Ready to give up?" Weevil asked.  
  
Kazu smirked. "Nah... I've got a plan! First I will place one card face down and summon Agumon in ATK position!"  
  
A card appeared behind a small orange dinosaur, roaring a bit. *Agumon. ATK: 800 DEF: 200*  
  
"End turn!" Kazu said simply.  
  
"Heh! I will summon a Petit Moth for my Insect Queen to feed and then, DESTROY his Agumon!!!" Weevil announced.  
  
Insect Queen, whom ATK is back at 2600, started to charge up its attack and was about to fire it when Kazu brought up the face-down card which is a Magic card.  
  
"Ta da! Magic card called Insect Barrier!" Kazu said, smiling smugly. "It prevents Insect monsters and Digimon from attacking my field... So, your plan is a dump!"   
  
Joey nodded. "Yeah! Take that, you bug-eye creep!"  
  
Weevil gritted his teeth as the barrier appeared in front of Kazu's field, stopping his monsters from attacking. "Darn! I better find ANOTHER plan to fix this... End turn!"  
  
"Thank you." Kazu said, placing two cards down on the field. "I will place two cards, face down on the field. Activate one of them, Dino Burner!"  
  
*DINO BURNER. Magic card. Activate on a Fire-type Digimon or monster with ATK power less than 1000. You will automatticly destroy an Insect monster, no matter if its DEF or ATK is higher. If the Insect monster is in ATK position and destroyed, the opponent will lose 200 Life Points. Also, the opponent must summon an Insect monster on their turn otherwise, they will lose 1000 Life Points if they don't*  
  
"Its a powerful and rare Magic card! Thats why I have one of them! Dangerous, huh? End turn!" Kazu said, grinning.  
  
Weevil lowered his eyes. "Well then... I will just play one monster card face-down on my field!" And he did that...  
  
"Activate my other face-down card! Defense Stop Continue!" Kazu announced, bringing up a Trap card. "This will prevent monsters that have been set on the field, have them face-up in ATK position!"  
  
"Oh no!" Weevil gasped as the Insect monster he placed on the field was faced-up. It was the very red beetle that the original Digidestined met, as their first villain. Kuwagamon! *KUWAGAMON. ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200*  
  
"My turn! Agumon, ATTACK!!!" Kazu yelled out, in a happy voice.  
  
May smiled. "Wow! He certainly turned the tables here..."  
  
"Yep! Unless Weevil draws out a card to turn the tables, I think Kazu can win this!" Joey said.  
  
"Go Kazu!" Kenta cheered.  
  
Weevil gritted his teeth as Kuwagamon was destroyed by a simple blast from Agumon and looked at his Duel Disk to see his Life Points getting lowered.  
  
*WEEVIL: 3800*  
  
"Grr... Its not over! Not by a long shot!" Weevil said, gritting his teeth.   
  
--------------------  
  
The Soverigns watched as the six Legendary Warriors used their most powerful attacks to defeat their holographic enemies that they have defeated (or in Kazemon's case, she has been defeated by Woodmon) before.  
  
Parrotmon swoop down to claw at Agunimon but, the Legendary Warrior had other things in mind. "Anyone for a deep fried bird?!" He jumped and started to spin in the air, causing a spinning pillar of fire to surround him. "PYRO TORNADO!!!"  
  
"Lay off!" Lobomon jumped into the air, slashing his sabers about to keep Raremon's grubby hands off him. He shoved one of the swords into the mucky Digimon's head. "LOBO KENDO!!!"  
  
With his horn crackling with electricity, Beetlemon rushed forward to Etemon. "Here is a shocking annoucement!" He crashed into Etemon, his horn collided with his opponent's chest. "THUNDER BLITZ!!!"  
  
"Chill out!" Kumamon said, taking a deep breath and blowing off a chilly wind. "CRYSTAL FREEZE!" He gave a victory sign as the Bakemon was soon turned to ice.  
  
Lowemon knocked IceDevimon's hand away with his staff. "I will never be defeated! Not by the likes of you!" He quickly charged up a dark energy in the mouth of the lion's head that is located on his chest. "SHADOW METEOR!!!"  
  
"This is my revenge for my first defeat as the Warrior of Wind!!!" Kazemon yelled out before slamming her foot between the eyes of Woodmon.  
  
The six defeated holographic Digimon soon exploded in a dust of data. The six Warriors all looked up at Azulongmon, whom was very impressed.  
  
"Excellent, Digidestined." Azulongmon said, with a nod. "I can't see why you won't be able to help the other Digidestined and the Tamers with their mission."  
  
"Thank you, Azulongmon... Erm, whats the mission?" Kumamon asked.  
  
Zhuqiaomon sighed. "We don't know... All we know is that a POWERFUL evil is somehow returning... An evil that has been defeated by the Digidestined! Problem is, we don't know WHICH Digidestined it is. The ones in Azulongmon's lair or you that has been chosen by Ophanimon!"  
  
"Thats a problem..." Lobomon muttered.  
  
Baihumon nodded. "That's right... And I fear evil is trying to strike at once! Yesterday, I got news that a SkullSatamon came out of no-where and attacked! And the strangest thing is, it is from YOUR world!"  
  
"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Kazemon asked. "We met a SkullSatamon before and he was defeated!"  
  
"Kazemon.... I think your talking about the one that worked for Lucemon when the Royal Knights were about." Agunimon said. "There was another SkullSatamon, remember?."  
  
Beetlemon had a sweatdrop. "Oh no... Oh please, don't tell me! The SkullSatamon that eats cheeseburgers, THAT ONE?!"  
  
"Sorry to say this but, yes." Baihumon said.  
  
Beetlemon groaned. "Oh great... I thought he died! Wasn't he and five other still in Daemon's castle before Imperialdramon and ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode BLEW IT UP!?"  
  
"Maybe they didn't died when Daemon's castle fell down, JP." Lowemon said. "The five others were MechBlastoisemon, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon. They must have escaped with the help of ShadowGrumblemon since he has the element of Earth on his side!"  
  
"Yeah, and out of all the foes we defeated during our battle in Valmarmon's war, those six are the only survivors of Daemon's defeated army!" Lobomon said before he gritted his teeth. "ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon must still have their Beast forms since they didn't get into battle much!"  
  
Ebonwumon's Scottish head sighed. "Calm down, young one. You didn't know this was going to happen."  
  
"Hes right... We ALL thought they died in Daemon's castle... We didn't had time to see if they survived or not because he had other things to do like trying to stop Valmarmon, ChaosGallantmon and SkullDaemon!" Agunimon said.  
  
"But, Takuya! MechBlastoisemon might cause more damage than SkullSatamon! Hes a Mega!" Beetlemon shouted out.  
  
Azulongmon chuckled. "Don't worry, Warrior of Thunder! The Tamers can take care of him as long as they don't kill him."  
  
"Don't kill MechBlastoisemon?! Why!?" Beetlemon asked.  
  
"Remember, JP! MechBlastoisemon is the Mega form of a Squirtle! Pokemon and Digimon have something the opposite. Digimon are made of data while most Pokemon are organic." Kumamon said. "Squirtle is a living, breath, organic Pokemon! I guess we must find some way to drain his Mega powers outta him!"  
  
Kazemon sighed. "Yeah, good idea, Kumamon... Soverigns, can we take a rest?"  
  
"Of course! Your Digimon friends felt hungry and are now eating in the kitchen." Ebonwumon's Irish head said. "After all, we may be Soverigns but, we must eat sometimes!"  
  
"Thank you!" Agunimon said before he and the others de-evolved and walked away.  
  
------------------------  
  
Ten turns and several discarded cards due to the 6-Card Limit rule later...  
  
KAZU'S FIELD:  
Agumon. ATK: 800 DEF: 200  
Dino Burner (Magic)  
Defense Stop Continue (Trap)  
Insect Barrier (Magic)  
  
WEEVIL'S FIELD:  
Insect Queen. ATK: 2600 DEF: 2400  
Insect Egg (Left by Insect Queen) ATK: 500 DEF: 500  
Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000  
  
*KAZU: 3100*  
  
*WEEVIL: 2000*  
  
Weevil couldn't believe it! Kazu has him on the ropes! The Cocoon of Evolution has opened up to bring out his Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, much to Misty's horror, onto the field. But, he can't attack since Isect Barrier is in the way! He must find some way to destroy either his Dino Burner or Insect Barrier or the Duel is over! With luck to him, he drew out a De-Spell card which he used to destroy the Dino Burner. He also placed one card face down on the field.  
  
Kazu wasn't worried. "Heh... With or without my Dino Burner, I can still win this Duel!" He drew a card at his next turn and started to grin. "Excellent! One more card and I will prove to ya whos the best!"  
  
"Hey, Kazu! Attack the Insect Egg! Weevil hasn't changed it into DEF position!" Joey said. "The Insect Queen leaves an egg everytime it eats a bug and attacks! Not only the egg will hatch into a strong monster but, it will keep the Queen's power high! You know what to do!"  
  
"Yeah! Agumon, blast that Egg away! Pepper Breath it!" Kazu called out.  
  
Weevil sighed as the egg was destroyed by a small fireball from Agumon. He quickly pressed a button. "Activate Magic card, Germ Infector! This will infect a non Machine monster and make him lose 300 ATK points at the end each of your turn!"  
  
"Oh well... End turn." Kazu said, smirking. "Even though Agumon will get weaker, no way you can win this duel!"  
  
*WEEVIL: 1700*  
  
*Insect Queen. ATK: 2600 = 2400*  
  
*Agumon: ATK: 800 = 500*  
  
"My turn now!" Weevil said, before he smirked. "All right then! Time for a comeback! Activate my Magic card, Exchange!!!"  
  
Kenta turned towards Ken. "Exchange is a risk card. Weevil has to take one card from Kazu's hand and Kazu do the same to Weevil. Its pretty risky."  
  
"I can understand that." Ken said, nodding.  
  
Kazu walked up to Weevil to see what cards Weevil has. He took a card out. "I will pick this one! Okuwamon!"  
  
"And I will take this one!" Weevil said, taking the card that Kazu drew on his last turn. "Excellent! Myotismon!"  
  
"No big deal!" Kazu said, walking back to his side of the field. "Myotismon is a Ritual monster! You will need a Magic card to summon him!"  
  
Weevil smirked. "Magic card huh? Is this Magic card called Vamdemon Coffin?"  
  
"Yep. Thats right!" Kazu said, nodding.  
  
With a cackle, Weevil silently drew a card from his pocket without getting seen for some reason. He held it up to show Kazu the card. "Like this?"  
  
"HUH?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!? YOU NEVER HAD IT IN YOUR HAND!!!" Kazu shouted out.  
  
Weevil laughed as he held the Vamdemon Coffin card in his hand. "Really? Shame... I'm just too smart for you. After all, thank you, Kazu, for lending me this card of yours."  
  
"He had to! It was part of the Exchange rule!" Brock called out.  
  
"Oh no... I'm not talking about Myotismon." Weevil said, smirking.  
  
Kazu's eyes went wide. "WAIT A SECOND!!! THAT RITUAL MAGIC CARD IS MINE?!?!!?"  
  
"Yep!" Weevil said, nodding.  
  
"How did you get it off me?! When?!" Kazu asked in fear.  
  
"It happened yesterday..." Weevil said, smirking...  
  
************FLASHBACK***************  
  
Yesterday, Kazu was busy searching for his first opponent in the Battle City. He soon met up with Weevil, whom also was searching for his first opponent as well.  
  
"So, what do you say? Tomorrow, at noon, we will have our first Battle City!" Weevil asked, grinning.  
  
Kazu grinned as well as he put a thumbs-up pose. "You got it! See ya tomorrow, bug-boy!"  
  
As Kazu turned around and left, Weevil noticed that Kazu had his Deck in the slot of his Duel Disk. With a smirk, Weevil quickly brought out a string with a gum on the end. With a swing, he threw the sting and the gum landed on the top card of Kazu's deck. Kazu was too busy to notice this as he was busy thinking of his future Duel against Weevil.  
  
With a tug, the string came back to Weevil with the card stuck to the gum. He caught it in mid-air, looking around to see if anyone saw him doing this. No one was around. He grinned as he looked at the card he just stolen. "Excellent! Vamdemon Coffin, huh? Unless he notices this card is missing, I have a plan..."  
  
************************************  
  
"So... with this card in my hand, I will now summon your Myotismon onto the field!" Weevil said, placing the card onto his disk. "And there is no way you can stop Myotismon from finishing you off!"  
  
"Why?" Joe asked before he remembered about the difference of Myotismon and Kazu's plan. "Oh yeah! I remember now! Myotismon isn't an Insect monster! He could go through the Insect Barrier and destroy Agumon!"  
  
"Thats right!" Weevil said, discarding 3 monsters from his hand. "So, with that... I bring forth MYOTISMON in ATK position!"  
  
Kazu gasped as Myotismon took shape on Weevil's field. "That twerp is cheating with one of my cards he stole! I have to stop him and get my card back!"  
  
*Myotismon. ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300*  
  
"Now, Myotismon! Attack his Agumon NOW!!!" Weevil called out as Myotismon threw a reddish whip onto Agumon, destroying him. "And since Agumon was in ATK position, you lose a lot of Life Points!"  
  
Kazu gritted his teeth as his life points went down.  
  
*KAZU: 1000*  
  
*WEEVIL: 1700*  
  
"Kazu is trouble!" Max said, gasping.  
  
Misty nodded. "Yeah I know..."  
  
"My turn... is over..." Weevil said, snickering. "So, give up now, Kazu! Myotismon is on the field and there is nothing you can do to stop me from winning this Duel!"  
  
Joey gritted his teeth and called out. "Don't give up, Kazu! There are ways of winning this Duel, even though your Life Points are low! You can do it!"  
  
"Your right..." Kazu said, drawing a card from his Deck. He looked at it and placed it down. "I place one card face down and summon Patamon in DEF position!"  
  
Weevil snickered as Patamon took shape on Kazu's field. "He is now hiding from me! Excellent!"  
  
*Patamon. ATK: 500 DEF: 300*  
  
"I end my turn..." Kazu muttered.  
  
"Perfect! My turn now!" Weevil announced, drawing a card from his Deck. "I will activate Stop Defense! This will make Patamon change from DEF to ATK!"  
  
"But, that means..." Max gasped.  
  
"If Weevil attacks now, Kazu will lose!" Kenta said, gasping as well.  
  
"All because that buy-eye creep stole one of his cards!" Misty said, clutching her fist.  
  
Brock turned to Joey. "Isn't there something Kazu can do...?"  
  
"I don't know, man... We just have to wait and see whats in store..." Joey said, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"So... Myotismon! Attack his Patamon now!" Weevil announced as Patamon was in ATK position. "FINISH THIS DUEL!!!"  
  
As Myotismon leapt into the air to strike down Patamon and Kazu's remaining Life Points, the Tamer of Guardromon's lips turned into a small grin. "It's not over, Weevil... Not by a long shot..."  
  
------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
All right, people! Next chapter! Not only we will see the fate of Kazu's Duel but, we will also see that Ash and Pikachu have found the second Chaos Emerald but, an old friend of Cream is there and he will be fighting against Ash to get the jewel back! And, Edward and Brendan are gonna have a 2-on-2 Pokemon battle! A lot of things is gonna happen so, wait and see!  
  
Davis: Ya know what! That coward, MajinMewtwo, isn't here! He is chicken! *Makes chicken noise*  
  
Charizard (Ash's): I agree!  
  
Charla: Hey! Since when did you.... WE.... can talk in human language?  
  
Charizard: Since now as we are in a fan fiction! ANYTHING can happen!  
  
Charla: Really?  
  
Charizard: Yeah! Show him, Ninetalesuk!  
  
Right... Let's see here... *Types in 'Charla kisses Charizard on the lips'*  
  
Charizard: ^_^   
  
Charla: @.@;  
  
Believe me now?  
  
Charla: *After kiss* Yeah... *Still has the shock look*  
  
Charizard: ^_^ *Sighs dreamly*  
  
Perfect! Oh, and MajinMewtwo... If you missed the last chapter, heres what happened... Davis, there is a hoard of Vulpixes heading your way!  
  
Davis: WHAT?! *Hides up a tree*  
  
(Three Vulpixes ran by)  
  
Heh...  
  
Davis: There were three of them! You said a herd!  
  
Well, they do say 'threes a crowd'  
  
Davis: -_-" Oy... *Climbs down the tree*  
  
Anyway... HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: *Rubbing head* Oy... couldn't any worst than this...  
  
*A herd of Eevees ran over Davis*  
  
You were saying...?  
  
Davis: Ow...  
  
Eevee x2000: Vee! ^_^  
  
Charizard: Heh! What a wimp! No way I can hurt my some Eevees!  
  
*A herd of Onix ran over Charizard*  
  
Charla: How about a herd of Onix?  
  
Charizard: Ow... @.@  
  
Charla: I will take that as a yes.  
  
Onix x2000: *Onix roar*  
  
Heh, see ya next time! 


	15. Kazu's Battle 2! The Aftermath!

Chapter no 15 is here and we shall begin by finishing off the battle between Kzau and Weevil!  
  
And anything else will happen in this chapter? Wait and see!  
  
Also... There are rumours that Ash is Giovanni's son. While some believe that and made stories, I will not believe that Ash is Giovanni's son until I get some proof!  
  
And replying to Serenade DS, there is a difference between the Duels of Weevil/Joey and Weevil/Kazu. Weevil used Insect Barrier against Joey since Joey's monsters became Insects thanks to a deadly Effect monster. But, in the last chapter, it was KAZU who used Insect Barrier... thats why Weevil can't attack Kazu's monsters with Insect Queen. Yeesh...  
  
And now, on with the show!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
KAZU'S FIELD:  
Patamon. ATK: 500 DEF: 300  
Defense Stop Continue (Trap)  
Insect Barrier (Magic)  
*Along with an Unknown Face-Down Card*  
  
WEEVIL'S FIELD:  
Insect Queen. ATK: 2400 DEF: 2400  
Myotismon. ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300  
Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000  
Stop Defense (Magic) *Used on Patamon*  
  
*KAZU: 1000*  
  
*WEEVIL: 1700*  
  
"So... Myotismon! Attack his Patamon now!" Weevil announced as Patamon was in ATK position. "FINISH THIS DUEL!!!"  
  
As Myotismon leapt into the air to strike down Patamon and Kazu's remaining Life Points, the Tamer of Guardromon's lips turned into a small grin. "It's not over, Weevil... Not by a long shot..."  
  
Weevil laughed like crazy as Myotismon was going to deliver the final blow. "I did it! I won! I WON!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Really? Take a look again, you cheating bug-boy!" Kazu said, pressing a button on his disk, allowing a face-down card to flip up. "Activate my Trap card, SPELLBINDING CIRCLE!"  
  
Weevil gasped. "NO!!! MYOTISMON CAN'T ATTACK!!!"  
  
The battle between Kazu and Weevil took a turning point when Kazu himself found out that Weevil has stolen one of his cards from his deck. The Magic Ritual Card called Vamdemon Coffin that is used to Special Summon Myotismon. And with the help of Exchange, Weevil got the Myotismon card and brought him on the field and took a heavy amount of Life Points belonging to Kazu. Weevil's two powerful Insect monsters known as Insect Queen and Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth can't attack since Kazu has an Insect Barrier thats faced-up on his field.  
  
And now, Kazu turned the tide on Weevil after activating his Spellbinding Circle to hold Myotismon back, thus saving his remaining Life Points and his Patamon that was put in ATK position thanks to Weevil's Stop Defense card.  
  
Behind Kazu was his best friend, Kenta. A Duelist that defeated Weevil in the first Battle City, Joey Wheeler. Brock, May, Misty and Max... Three of them are Pokemon trainers while the forth one is May's brother... and Misty is TERRIFIED of the bugs that Weevil has got... Finally, Ken and Joe from the Digidestined group along with Ken's partner, Wormmon.  
  
Kazu grinned as Myotismon was sent back to the field with a ring around his body. "Too bad, pal! You can't do anything now! Myotismon is stuck and you can't attack!"  
  
"Hmph! Just you wait, I will show you who is the boss!" Weevil said.  
  
"Oh really? Well, before I begin to finish you off... I will summon the powerful Devimon in ATK position!" Kazu called out, placing a card onto the field after drawing one from his deck. "Then... I will place two cards down..."  
  
Two face-down cards appeared with the other three flipped up cards while Devimon took his form on Kazu's field. *Devimon. ATK: 1800 DEF: 1400*  
  
"That has used up your Five Magic/Trap space!" Weevil said.  
  
"Yep... Both of these two new cards are Magic ones!" Kazu said, flipping one up. "First of all, Block Attack! This will switch one of your monsters into DEF position! So, Myotismon turns to DEF!"  
  
Weevil grunted. With the effect of Spellbinding Circle, he can't change Myotismon from DEF to ATK and ATK to DEF! With the help of Kazu's Block Attack, Myotismon has switched positions, meaning that Weevil is stuck!  
  
"And finally... Devimon will attack Myotismon with..." Kazu said, before flipping up the other face-down card. "The Quick-Play Magic card, Demon Rush!!!"  
  
*Demon Rush. Quick-Play Magic card. Increase a Devil, Ghost or Demon monster's ATK power by 700 points during its Battle Phase. As soon as the owner of the card's turn is over, the monster's ATK power will return normal*  
  
*Devimon. ATK: 1800 = 2500*  
  
Weevil sighed as Devimon destroyed Myotismon due to his weak 2300 DEF points. "Now what...?"  
  
"Finally, I will switch Patamon back into DEF position and end my turn!" Kazu said, smiling.  
  
Misty giggled. "Wow! Kazu is making a comeback!"  
  
"Yeah! With Myotismon gone, Weevil can't attack Kazu's remaining Life Points with the help of his Insect Barrier!" Joey said.  
  
Ken sighed. "It was a bit lucky for Kazu. That Weevil cheated by stealing a card from Kazu and used it against him."  
  
"If Weevil wins, we can report it to an official before Weevil can get away." Joe said.  
  
Max nodded. "But, it looks like Weevil won't win. His only chance of winning is gone and there is nothing he can do!"  
  
"Kazu's turn has ended... along with Devimon's ATK points to normal..." Brock noted.  
  
*Devimon. ATK: 2500 = 1800*  
  
"My plan is this!" Kazu called out. "To summon a stronger monster to beat your bug friends down!"  
  
Weevil sneered and drew his next card. His sneer turned into a grin as laughed crazily. "HAHAHAHA!!! NO WAY!!! YOUR PLAN HAS GONE DOWN THE DRAIN!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
"Huh...? Has he gone insane...?" May asked, confused.  
  
"I guess Weevil drew a card that will turn the tide of the Duel..." Joey muttered.  
  
"My Moth and Queen are no longer use to me due to your blasted Insect Barrier but... it doesn't mean I can't summon a more POWERFUL Insect Monster to help me win the battle!" Weevil said, grinning. "And I will summon my rarest card in my deck to destroy you! Come forth, MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!"  
  
The Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth and Insect Queen vanished off Weevil's field before a large red beetle took its place. *MegaKabuterimon. ATK: 2400 DEF: 2800*  
  
Kazu just blinked. "You just gave up two monsters that have an ATK power of 3500 and 2400 to summon a monster that is weaker than one of them...?"  
  
"Ah... but, MegaKabuterimon has a special effect." Weevil said. "When I attack, his Horn Buster will SMASH through your Insect Barrier... destroying it along with your Devimon! Plus, it will cause a chain reaction! If there are more face-up Magic or Trap cards, they will get destroyed as well!"  
  
Kenta gulped. "Whoa... Even if MegaKabuterimon is weaker than the Ultimate Great Moth... its effect sounds deadly..."  
  
"And Kazu's Devimon is in ATK position, he will lose a lot of Life Points!" Brock noted.  
  
"I wonder how much he will have left..." Misty muttered.  
  
"MegaKabuterimon, ATTACK!!!" Weevil shouted out as MegaKabuterimon started to fly towards Devimon. When his horn struck the Insect Barrier... a huge explosion occured and MegaKabuterimon kept on flying until his horn struck the stomach of Devimon.  
  
Kazu covered his eyes as Devimon, Defense Stop Continue and Insect Barrier exploded into data. He gritted his teeth as he uncovered his eyes, watching his life points fall. "This can't be happening..."  
  
*KAZU: 400*  
  
*WEEVIL: 1700*  
  
"Finally, one card face down and I shall end my turn." Weevil said, snickering. "Give it up, Kazu! My MegaKabuterimon will squash your remaining monster and I shall win the Duel!"  
  
Kazu drew a card and placed it down. "I shall activate Divide Summon! I will give up Patamon to summon Okuwamon!"  
  
"Divide Summon?" Misty asked, confused as Patamon vanished and Okuwamon appeared.  
  
Joey sighed. "Its kinda hard to explain but... instead of giving up TWO monsters to summon Okuwamon sinces its a 7 Star monster. Kazu's Divide Summon will make it a ONE monster sacrafice."  
  
"I get it now..." Misty muttered. "Sort of..."  
  
*Okuwamon. ATK: 2400 DEF: 2600*  
  
"Its no effect monster but, it will do..." Kazu muttered. "And finally, one card face down and I will end my turn."  
  
"Activate my Trap card, Mega Power!!!" Weevil shouted out as the face-down card flipped up. "Mega Power works on Ultimate level Digmon like my MegaKabuterimon! He will gain god-like powers and Digivolve to his Mega form!!! Say goodbye to MegaKabuterimon and say hello to HERCULESKABUTERIMON!!!"  
  
Misty's face became even palier as a HUGE golden beetle took MegaKabuterimon's place. "Help.... me... please..."  
  
*HerculesKabuterimon. ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000*  
  
"THATS Tentomon's Mega form?!" Joe asked, gasping. "Amazing..."  
  
"I've heard that HerculesKabuterimon was the very first Mega Digimon to be formed in the Digital World." Wormmon said.  
  
Ken gulped. "But, what about Kazu...? One more attack and its over..."  
  
"Attack Okuwamon and finish the Duel!!!" Weevil said, laughing. "I win! I win! I WIN!!!"  
  
"You lose! You lose! YOU LOSE!!!" Kazu countered as HIS face-down card flipped up. "Your not the only one to have a Mega Power Trap card."  
  
"You have one as well?!" Weevil gasped.  
  
Kazu nodded. "Thats right... Mega Power will do the same to Okuwamon... Say goodbye to him and say hello to the powerful GranKuwagamon!!! WITH THE SAME ATK POWER!!!"  
  
Okuwamon vanished off the field and a massive black bug took its place. *GranKuwagamon. ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000*  
  
"NO!!! HERCULESKABUTERIMON, STOP!!!" Weevil shouted out but, it was too late.  
  
When HerculesKabuterimon and GranKuwagamon collided with each other, a giant explosion appeared and they both vanished in a powder of data dust.  
  
"Thats what happens if you have two monsters with the same ATK power attacking each other... No life points are lost but, the monsters will be destroyed." Joey said before he grinned. "Nice job!"  
  
Weevil shook as he looked at the cards in his hand. He lifted his head and gulped. "End turn..."  
  
"No monsters on your field, pal!" Kazu said, drawing a card. He looked at it and smiled. "Time to end this!"  
  
"What?!" Weevil gasped.  
  
"I will summon MY rare card, GUARDROMON!!!" Kazu announced.  
  
Ken smirked. Kazu has just summoned his very own Digimon partner on the field. He smiled more when he saw Guardromon's stats.  
  
*Guardromon. ATK: 1900 DEF: 1900. With this card face up on the field, you can activate a Trap card on your first turn without ending it*  
  
"No.... No... If... if he attacks now..." Weevil shuddered before he screamed. "NO!!!"  
  
"Guardromon, finish this battle off! Attack Weevil's life pointds with Guardian Barrage!!!" Kazu shouted out. "NOW!!!"  
  
Guardromon lifted his arms into the air and fired off a couple of missiles that struck Weevil, thus ending the duel.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Weevil yelled out as his life points fell to 0...  
  
"Over dramatic, isn't he...?" May asked, dryly.  
  
"Serves him right..." Max added.  
  
*KAZU: 400*  
  
*WEEVIL: 0*  
  
"All right, Kazu!!! Way to go!!!" Kenta called out, giving Kazu a high five.  
  
Kazu nodded. "Thanks! Oh... hold on a second..." Kazu walked over to the sobbing form of Weevil, taking two things off him. "Tourament rules, pal! Not only I got your Locator card and your MegaKabuterimon but, your out of the Battle City!"  
  
"Dang it!!!" Weevil shouted out, crying even more.  
  
"And I will take these back!" Kazu said, taking his Myotismon and Vamdemon Coffin back. "And next time, creep! Don't cheat!"  
  
Joey nodded. "Good work, Kazu. Way to nail that creep!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Takato sighed as he sat with Mokuba in a cafe, two glass of cold juice in front of them. Mokuba was look through his laptop, reading the Battle City data.   
  
"Anything about Kazu, Mokuba?" Takato asked.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Kazu won, Takato. Kazu defeated Weevil with his Guardromon card. It was pretty close as well as he had 400 Life Points remaining."  
  
"All right, Kazu! I thought he was gonna lose after Weevil brought out those tough monsters." Takato said, smiling.  
  
"If he keep this up, maybe his Deck will be stronger enough to face Phillipe's again." Mokuba said, closing the laptop.  
  
"Yeah... I hope so..." Takato said, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The Pokemon trainers and the Digidestined left Kazu, Kenta and Joey... heading back to HYPNOS.... not before Misty decided to let something go after learning what Weevil's deck was...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She is very calm, isn't she? ^^;  
  
"Well... I better be off." Joey said. "I've got two Locator cards and I wanna enter the Battle City finals. I will see you guys later this afternoon where I will be bringing my sis to HYPNOS."  
  
"I guess HYPNOS is no longer a secret, huh?" Kazu asked.  
  
Joey shook his head. "Nah... I guess not. See ya."  
  
Kazu and Kenta waved goodbye as Joey walked away.  
  
"Hey, Kazu! I heard that Phillipe is facing Rex Raptor at the end of the park! Shall we take a look?" Kenta asked.  
  
Kazu shrugged. "Why not? I feel a bit more better after my first win."  
  
"Cool! Come on!" Kenta said, leading Kazu away through the park.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Knuckles the Echidna was continuing searching through the park to find the next Chaos Emerald. "Where is it? Where could it be? Huh? THERE IT IS!"  
  
The red echidna spotted a silver glow from the bushes. As he stood on a branch in a tree, Knuckles smile soon turned into a frown as a boy and a yellow mouse appeared out of no-where. "Whats this?"  
  
"Here it is, Pikachu! I spotted it from the window! It was glowing right before our eyes!" Ash said, reaching into the bush and bringing out the Chaos Emerald! "All right, our second Chaos Emerald!"  
  
"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said, giving out its victory pose as the silver jewel glowed.  
  
With a growl, Knuckles leapt out of the tree and landed near Ash. "Hey, YOU!"  
  
"Huh?!" Ash turned around saw Knuckles. He almost dropped the emerald when he saw him. "WHA...?!"  
  
"Give me that Chaos Emerald, NOW!!!" Knuckles growled, taking a step forward.  
  
"Wa...Wait a second..." Ash muttered as Pikachu started to charge his electricity up. "I...I can explain..."  
  
"Give me it NOW!!!" Knuckles shouted in rage.  
  
With his instinct, Ash grabbed a Poke-ball from his belt and threw it. "Treecko, GO!"  
  
A small green creature came out of the Poke-ball with the popping sound. "Treecko!"  
  
"So, you want to fight?" Knuckles asked, not a bit fazed by what Ash has done. With a smile, he ran forward towards Treecko with his fist in the air. "So be it!"  
  
"Treecko, Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.  
  
Treecko nodded and leapt towards Knuckles in a fast speed. Knuckles countered by slamming his fist into Treecko's chest. The small green Pokemon flew through the air and crashed into a tree, HARD!  
  
"That was easy..." Knuckles said, smirking.  
  
"Treecko!" Ash called out, gasping. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"Tree...cko...." The small Pokemon gasped for air, trying to get up.  
  
Knuckles stepped forward, crackling his knuckles. "Hmph! You think you can stop me with a pathetic creature like him? What is he anyway? Some sort of living tree freak?"  
  
Treecko's head shot up with an angry look in his eyes. "Tree..."  
  
"Hey! Don't call my Treecko names!" Ash countered, glaring at Knuckles. "Who do you think you are anyway?!"  
  
"The name is Knuckles, kid!" The red echidna said, stepping up. "Knuckles the Echidna and now, hand me that Chaos Emerald!"  
  
"Knuckles the Echidna..." Ash mumbled before he remember that Yugi mentioned Knuckles' name after when MetalExVeemon showed up to destroy MetalTyrannomon. "Impossible..."  
  
Knuckles came closer to Ash. "Well? Are you or are you NOT giving me that emerald?"  
  
"Never!" Ash said, stubbornly.  
  
"Pika!" The little yellow mouse said, his red cheeks started to crackle with electricity.  
  
Knuckles took into a battle stance. "Then, you leave me no choice!"  
  
Before Knuckles could attack, Treecko leapt up and tackled Knuckles down. "Treecko!"  
  
"Treecko, all right!" Ash called out happily.  
  
"So, your back up, huh?" Knuckles asked, standing up with his fist clutched. "Well, I admire your spirit but, you will regret challanging me!"  
  
Treecko didn't say anything... Instead, he closed his eyes and his ENTIRE body started to glow, surprising Ash, Pikachu and Knuckles. "Treecko..." The body of Treecko soon changed into a tall lizard creature with grass that resembled as wings from its arms. It also had a long grass from its head like long hair. "Grovyle!"  
  
"What in the...?" Knuckles gasped as he saw that Grovyle was almost the same size as him.  
  
Ash brought out his Poke-Dex, amazed of what just happened. "Grovyle.."  
  
*Name: Grovyle. Type: Grass. Wood Gecko Pokemon. Evolved from: Treecko. As soon as Treecko evolves, Grovyle will learn a strong Grass move called Leaf Blade that will cut through a tree bark with one swipe*  
  
"Wow... and Grovyle will evolve into a Sceptile..." Ash muttered, remembering Brendan's starting Pokemon. "I guess my Treecko evolved because he doesn't want to give up to a bully like you!"  
  
"I'm no bully, kid!" Knuckles said, grinning. "I've got a mission to keep and I'm gonna help my friends escape! So, Grov... something, BRING IT ON!!!"  
  
With a nod, Grovyle leapt towards Knuckles with the leave wings on his arms glowing. "Grov...!!!"  
  
"That must be Leaf Blade!" Ash said, gasping.  
  
"Pika..." Pikachu muttered in amazement.  
  
Knuckles smirked. "This will be intresting..." He ducked and started to throw his fists about on Grovyle.  
  
Grovyle moved his body about so he won't be hit by Knuckles' fists. He was really fast and the battle between Knuckles and Grovyle continues...  
  
(A/N: I know Treecko's evolution was fast but, what can I do...? ^^;)  
  
--------------------------  
  
Rika was shaking hands with another Duelist as she got her third Locator card and a new rare card. "Don't worry, I will take good care of your Garnecia Elefantis."  
  
"I hope so. Thats my rare and strong card. I know you will take good care of it." The boy said, smiling before he ran off. "Bye!"  
  
"Goodbye." Rika called out, waving after the boy before Jeri joined up with her.  
  
"Great work, Rika!" Said Jeri happily.  
  
"Thanks, Jeri. Hey, Jeri...Do you know whats up with Renamon? She is acting weird lately. Its really unusual for her!" Rika asked.  
  
Jeri shrugged. "Sorry, Rika. I will get Leomon to see what is up with Renamon."  
  
"Thank you, Jeri." Rika said, smiling to her friend.  
  
Before they could talk some more, they heard an insane laughter.  
  
"What was that?!" Rika asked.  
  
"Judging from that laughter, I say its Kazu..." Jeri muttered. "Come on, let's see whats he laughing about now."  
  
They found the laughing Kazu, standing on a hill with a fed-up Kenta. Rika and Jeri looked down to see what was up.  
  
Phillipe was having a hard time against Rex Raptor.  
  
*PHILLIPE: 800*  
  
*REX RAPTOR: 2000*  
  
Phillipe had just lost his monster called Silphymon to Rex's strongest monster, Imperialdramon! This massive monster's ATK power is 4200! It was Phillipe's turn as he drew a card.  
  
"So... Phillipe Sagara. Champion Junior of Duel Monster in Paris." Rika said.  
  
Kenta looked up at Rika. "You've heard of him?"  
  
"Yeah... Read him in the papers. Almost like a younger Yugi." Rika noted.  
  
"Who cares?! The Frenchy boy is losing! It is SSSSOOOOOOOOO good to see someone crushing him underneath his power!!!" Kazu said before he went into an insane laughter.  
  
"Kazu... When was the last time you had your cat scan?" Jeri asked, slowly.  
  
"Rika? Does Phillipe have a chance to make a comeback at this?" Kenta asked.  
  
Before Rika could reply, Kazu snapped out of his insane laughter and turned around. "Hey! Kenta! Hello, we're talking about Imperialdramon here! He got 4200 points of ATK!. There's no way to win! You hear me?!"   
  
Rika sighed. "I'm sorry, Kazu... Did you said something?"  
  
Kazu almost anime dropped while Kenta and Jeri sniggered.  
  
Phillipe had a hard time. He never thought that Rex Raptor had an Imperialdramon in his deck. Nothing of the cards from his hand could help him. He only had one chance.  
  
"I active Card Destruction!" Yelled Phillipe as he actives his Magic card. "With this, we must put the cards we have in our hands into the Graveyard! Then, draw out new cards to the same number we held in our hand!"  
  
"Heh, you must really in panic, kid. Why don't you give up now?" Asked Rex as Phillipe glared at him. They discared their cards and drew out news one. Rex drew 5 cards while Phillipe drew 4.  
  
"I will let you in a little secret that my big sister told me once! Never give up, even if the situation is bad!" Phillipe said and when he looked at the new cards, he smiled. He slapped a card from his hand onto the field in a clear voice. "Activate Monster Reborn!"  
  
"Ha! And who's going to be revived?! Silphymon?! Wake up, kid! That bird-freak isn't strong against my Imperialdramon!" Shouted Red, so sure of his victory.  
  
"Who says that I'm going to revive Silphymon?" Asked Phillpe. "I will revive Guardian Airtos."  
  
Kazu blinked. "Who?"  
  
"Here it comes..." Rika muttered.  
  
In front of Phillipe appeared a lady with brown boots, a long Indian skirt, a brown top and a eagle helmet on her head. She was paled, with a short blond hair and yellow eyes. And She had long white wings.  
  
*Guardian Airtos. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000*  
  
"And I will active it this Magic card called Angel sword!" Phillipe announced. "It will increase my Guardian's ATK power by 300 points!"  
  
*Guardian Airtos. ATK: 2500 = 2800*  
  
Rex smirked. "You send this monster to the graveyard from the Card Destruction, didn't you? But its usless! my Imperialdramon is still more stronger than your monster!" But, his face changed from a smirk to a confuse one as Phillipe was still smiling.  
  
"Are you sure? Guardian Airtos is my powerful monster card in my deck and do you wanna know why? She has two powerful effects! The first one is that when no monsters is sent to the graveyard, Guardian can be special summoned to the field! Second when she is equipped with the Angel Sword, the ATK points from both of our graveyard are added to Airtos' life points." Phillpe explained while his powerful monster pointed her sword into the air.  
  
"WWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT?????!!!!!!" Rex yelled out in fear.  
  
Rika smirked as Kazu, Kenta and Jeri gasped at the images of the monsters that appeared in tiny spheres from both sides of the graveyards before entering Airtos' sword. But, what shocks the three was the ATK power of the monster.  
  
*Imperialdramon. ATK: 4200 DEF: 3000*  
  
*Guardian Airtos. ATK: 2800 = 10,000 DEF: 2000*  
  
"And now, say goodbye to Imperialdramon! Guardian Airtos, attack Imperialdramon!" Phillpie shouted out as his Guardian yelled a battle cry before she slashed her sword against Imperialdramon, destroying it completly!  
  
*PHILLIPE: 800*  
  
*REX RAPTOR: 0*  
  
"Oh man! I can't believe this!" Kazu yelled out in fury. "If I want to face Phillipe again, I have to think of a way to deal with his Guardian Airtos!"   
  
"Wow... Hes good... Having a monster that can overcome Imperialdramon... Maybe even the God cards that Yugi has won at the last Battle City..." Kenta said, amazed.  
  
"Yeah..." Jeri agreed, nodding.  
  
Rika smirked. "We will see..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Brock frowned. The moment they arrived back at HYPNOS, he went out to search for Ash but, he had no luck. He was gone for some reason that he didn't know about. He walked over to the room where Misty, May and Max were watching a Pokemon battle between Brendan and Edward.  
  
Beside Misty and her Togepi was a green frog Pokemon called Politoed. He was spraying Misty his Water Gun to wake her up from her insane yelling after seeing Weevil's deck.   
  
(A/N: At the start of Season 7 of Pokemon, Misty didn't had Politoed in her team but, I have Politoed in Misty's team because I have one reason and one reason only. I like Politoed. ^^;)  
  
Brendan was using his Dragon/Flying Pokemon known as Salamence. Max learned that Brendan somehow came across a WILD Salamence during his journey. Except for Ninetales, all of Brendan's Pokemon had fainted when they were trying to tire Salamence down. In the end, Brendan had to use the Master Ball he recived as a gift.  
  
Edward's Pokemon was what surprised Brock. It was a massive golden dragon with small wings. "A Dragonite...?"  
  
"Dragonite, Dragonbreath!!!" Edward called out.  
  
Dragonite nodded and opened his mouth to fire off a green flame. "Dra...!!!"  
  
"Salamence! Watch out and use Dragon Claw!" Brendan quickly said.  
  
"Sala!!!" The Salamence said, quickly moving around the Dragonbreath while his claws started to glow.  
  
May noticed Brock. "Hey, Brock... Did you find Ash?"  
  
"No, I didn't... Hes not here... I wonder where he could be..." Brock muttered before he walked out. "I will go look again. He can't gone very far."  
  
"All right. Be careful." Max said before he sweatdrop. "Oh brother..."  
  
"Another Water Gun, Politoed!" Misty said, still shaking. A blast of cold water and Misty couldn't get off her fear. "And another... And another... And another..."  
  
"What made her snap on her fear of bugs...?" May asked.  
  
"Must be the appearance of HerculesKabuterimon and GranKuwagamon..." Max muttered. "Who knows..."  
  
"And another. And another. And another." Misty muttered, like she was hypnotised to repeat the words over and over.  
  
Politoed just sighed. "Politoed..."  
  
Brock walked through the corridor when he saw Susie standing by the window, holding Vulpix in her arms. He blushed as he walked over to her side. "Hey, Susie..."  
  
Susie looked over to Brock and smiled. "Hello, Brock."  
  
"Vulpix!" Said the small six-tailed fox, smiling at her old trainer.  
  
"Have you seen Ash?" Brock asked. "I haven't seen him before we left to watch Kazu's Duel."  
  
"Yeah... Hes down there..." Susie said, pointing to the park.  
  
Looking through the window, Brock's eyebrows lifted up when he saw Ash running around, trying to catch up with a green creature and a red creature. "What is he doing...? Is he trying to get himself caught?"  
  
"I guess he was searching for the second Chaos Emerald that has been found and something must be stopping him." Susie muttered. "Looks like he is doing fine..."  
  
"I'm gonna see what he is up to." Brock muttered, starting to walk off.  
  
"Oh, Brock!" Susie said, turning to the Pokemon Breeder. "If you have some free time, do you want to go out to have a dinner? I hear that the resturants are wonderful."  
  
Brock spotted to a halt, face blazing red. "S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.Sure...... S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.Susie... I would be most happy to talk you out sometime..."  
  
"Really, Brock? Thank you." Susie said, smiling. She walked over to Brock and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"No... thank you..." Brock said, dreamly... His face was redder then ever before he passed out.  
  
"Brock? Brock?" Susie asked, kneeling beside Brock's fainted body.  
  
Vulpix, sitting on the window ledge, giggled. "Vulpix! Vul Vul Vul Pix!" (Its official! I knew it since Day 1! Brock really, REALLY likes Susie! Hes got the hots for her! HAHAHA!!!"  
  
Nearby, Sora watched all of this and giggled as well. She then frowned when she recalled that she and Tai agreed that they should go out sometime. "I wonder where he is taking me... better yet, WHEN?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
The battle between Grovyle and Knuckles continued as Ash and Pikachu watched all of this was happening. The young Pokemon trainer still held the silver Chaos Emerald in his hand.  
  
"Wow... They are really going at it..." Ash muttered, amazed.  
  
"Pika..."  
  
Knuckles grunted as he ducked to escape another Leaf Blade from Grovyle. He muttered to himself. "This is crazy... Here I am, fighting some grass monster that transformed from a small gecko when I'm should be getting that emerald off that kid! I had to sneak up on him and get the emerald off him!" Then, his face lit up. "I got it!"  
  
The echidna leapt into the air and Grovyle did the same. Knuckles grinned, this is his chance. Without warning, Knuckles slammed his fist into Grovyle, knocking him into a bush. Knuckles then, slamming his fists together, held them above his head and started to spin in a red tornado. He crashed into the same bush where Grovyle fell.  
  
Ash gasped in shock and dropped the silver emerald. He ran over to the bush. "Grovyle! Grovyle! Please be okay!"  
  
"Pika!!!" Pikachu said, running beside his trainer.  
  
When they both looked into the bush, they were caught off-guard. They found Grovyle on the ground, nursing the area where Knuckles slammed his fist into. They also notice that there was a massive hole beside Grovyle but, Knuckles was gone.  
  
"Hey... Where did Knuckles go?" Ash asked.  
  
"Behind you!" Called a voice. Ash and Pikachu turned around and gasped to see Knuckles standing a few meters from them, holding the silver Chaos Emerald. "Heh... The red tornado came in handy for me... to DIG underneath ya and get the emerald!"  
  
"You dig?!" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah, I dig!" Knuckles said, smirking. "And now... I will leave! Until next time, Grovyle... We will meet again! Good job!"  
  
Grovyle got up, looked at Knuckles and nodded. "Grov..."  
  
With that, Knuckles turned and ran off. Ash and Pikachu didn't know what to do. Go after Knuckles or head back to HYPNOS to tell everyone what just happened.  
  
The answer came when Brock walked into the area where Ash was. "Boy... if Susie didn't brought my Mudkip out to wake me... I won't be able to find you, Ash. What were you doing?!"  
  
"I found the Chaos Emerald, Brock but..." Ash sighed. "One of Cream's friends showed up and attacked us. He took the emerald but, at least my Treecko evolved."  
  
"Treecko evolved?!" Brock asked before he noticed Grovyle. "Wow! Its a Grovyle! Awesome!"  
  
Ash nodded. "Yeah... but, we have one emerald while Knuckles has the other."  
  
"Knuckles?" Brock said, confused before he remember the name Yugi mentioned after MetalExVeemon's debut. "I see now..."  
  
"Brock, what are we gonna do? If I remember correctly, there are 7 Chaos Emeralds and there are five remaining." Ash said.  
  
Brock nodded. "I know, Ash but... if we want to get the remaining Emeralds, we might as well work together. Once we meet the rest of Cream's friends, we will try and talk to them so we can help each other out."  
  
"Yeah. Good idea, Brock. I just wanna go back to our world..." Ash said, sadly.  
  
"We can't yet, Ash. Team Rocket have somehow entered this world, along with some of the Charizards from the Charfic Valley. Along with your Charizard." Brock said, sternly.  
  
Ash gasped before he bowed his head. "Charizard... I hope your okay..."  
  
Pikachu nodded slowly. "Chu..."  
  
"Grovyle..."   
  
Meanwhile, Knuckles hid in an alleyway so he can rejoin Tails on the building that he last left. Staring at the silver Chaos Emerald, he started to remember something before looking up at the sky. "Where did Eggman go...?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Don Fargar entered Giovanni's office, a cruel smile on his face. "Sir!"  
  
"Report, my loyal agent!" Giovanni said, smirking.  
  
"I have given Jessie and James two new Pokemon each and as you said, listen to their requests. Jessie has now got an Arbok and a Luckitung while James has a Victreebel and a Weezing." Don said.  
  
Giovanni nodded. "Good. With their new team, I'm sure they will be perfect to distract the good guys while I challange Yugi. Speaking of Yugi, how is the card coming along?"  
  
Don smirked as he handed a card to Giovanni. "100% Complete, sir!"  
  
"Excellent! Tomorrow, send out Team Rocket agents to scare the public away! I want somebody to send a message to HYPNOS tonight! I've learned that Yugi and his friends are heading there right now! Team Rocket will be challanging them to the death!" Giovanni announced.  
  
Don nodded. "Of course, sir! I will prepare the agents and the message now!"  
  
"Good..." Giovanni said, turning to the card that Don just gave him. "A special Trap card where it all begins, again..." He grinned and started to laugh in an evil way.  
  
--------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
What card does Giovanni have? What is his master plan? Everything will be revealed sooner or later. Next chapter, Gennai makes an appearance and tells Yugi and his friends, the Tamers, Digidestined and the Pokemon Trainers a story. About the Frontier world and how Sonic & co along with the trainers were able to enter this world! Keep an eye out for it!  
  
OK... Right now, after being trampled by Eevees, I have given Davis special permission to have the day off.  
  
Yolei: BOO!!!  
  
But, I have someone to take his place. Ash's Charizard!  
  
Yolei: YAY!!! ^_^  
  
Charizard: Why me?!  
  
Well... Your large and a very easy target. Now... let's bring in his girlfriend, Charla!  
  
Charla: Hey! I am a girl and a friend but, I'm not his girlfriend!  
  
Charizard: We are just friends.  
  
*Not believing it* Sure... Charizard, just admit you... You REALLY like Charla.  
  
Charizard: No!  
  
Charla: Why not?!  
  
Charizard: Erm...  
  
Ninetales: Nine! *This will be fun!* ^_^ (Types in 'Charizard and Charla wore wedding dresses')  
  
Charizard: *Blinks* Why am I wearing this tuxedo!?  
  
Charla: Whats with this bride's dress?! *Blinks* OH NO!!!  
  
Yolei: AHAHAHAHA!!! Ninetales, you are evil.  
  
Ninetales: NINE!!! ^_^ *Thank you!* (Types in 'Charizard kisses Charla')  
  
Charizard: *Kisses Charla* ^_^  
  
Charla: O.O  
  
My Ninetales seem to be a bit naughty. Oh well... Until next time... See ya!  
  
Yolei/Ninetales: HIT IT!/NINE! (HIT IT!)  
  
Charla: *Slams Charizard's head through a wall*  
  
Charizard: *Coughs, pulls his head out* Couldn't get worst, could it?  
  
*A herd of Blastoise ran over Charizards*  
  
Ya know, people should learn not to say that word.  
  
Charizard: *Flatten as a pancake* I agree...  
  
Blastoise x5000: Blast!!!  
  
Charla: *Bringing in the medical equipment* Goodbye. 


	16. Gennai Explains it All

Guardian Airtos is a REAL Duel Monster card! It will be used by one of the three mislead bad guys in the Doom series of Yu-Gi-Oh that will take place AFTER the Battle City Final saga.  
  
Serebii.Net had a small BIO of Misty's Pokemon when she starred in the 2-Part episodes of Pokemon Season 7. She only had four Pokemon with her. Togepi, Psyduck, Gyarados and Corsola. She now has three Pokemon as Togetic left. Misty's BIO in Serebii.Net has been changed after the end of part 2 and Misty left to head back to her GYM.  
  
Oh boy... Believe it or not, replying to Cybertoy00, Pokemon LIVE is REALLY different from the Pokemon series. I don't know why but, its really different. The story could have been written by a different set of writers instead of the ones working on the series and movies. Plus, if the Pokemon LIVE told you to jump off the bridge, would you do it?!  
  
Davis: I would!  
  
No exceptions there...  
  
Davis: HEY!  
  
And Ash being Prof Oak's son...? All I can say is that if that is true... HEAD FOR THE HILLS!!!  
  
Davis: Well... I have to say that people thinking that Ash is Giovanni's son... Well, they must be pretty brainless to think of that!  
  
Tai: Same goes for anyone who thinks that Ash is Oak's son.  
  
And next chapter, we will see the angry reviwers that has been called braindead will be chasing the Double-Dope Goggleheads over the hills.  
  
Tai & Davis: Ulp...  
  
And now, let the sixteenth chapter BEGIN!!!  
  
----------------------  
  
Second Battle City was over and night was about to arrive. Yugi and Joey collected another Locator card each as well as getting a new card each.  
  
And now, Yugi and Joey led Tristan, Tea, Serenity and Solomon towards the HYPNOS building. Along with them was SnowAgumon and Inumon.  
  
Takato and Mokuba were able to meet up with Rika, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri. They then bump into Henry and Ryo, whom were searching for any info of Team Rocket. But, they didn't had any luck.  
  
"All right, Ryo... Your gonna meet Ken. Hopefully, you might remember something about him if you ACTUALLY met him in the past." Henry whispered to Ryo as the Tamers headed towards to HYPNOS.  
  
Ryo nodded. "I know, Henry... And I'm gonna have to tell EVERYONE the truth... and Yugi and Kaiba need to know..."  
  
"Kaiba's coming?" Henry asked.  
  
"Yeah... After all, he has to come in order to pick up his little brother." Ryo said, pointing to Mokuba.  
  
"Yeah, good point." Henry said. "Hopefully, tomorrow... We will find some clues about Team Rocket. Hopefully..."  
  
---------------------  
  
Terriermon and Monodramon were waiting on for their Tamers to arrive while they stayed in HYPNOS during the Battle City.  
  
"Boy, that was one fun day!" Terriermon said, smiling. "You and me, raiding the kitchen!"  
  
Monodramon nodded, patting his stomach. "Yeah! All that cheese we eat! It was wonderful!"  
  
"Heh! Henry told me once that if we eat a lot of cheese, we will get nightmares." Terriermon said, before he laughed. "That's a joke! I mean, both of us eat cheese and we are not having nightmares!"  
  
"You got that right!" Monodramon added, laughing.  
  
And before they know it, they saw a strange human sitting in a hovering machine, flying by them with an evil laughter. "Where are you my lovely Chaos Emerald?"   
  
Terriermon and Monodramon stared out of the window as they mysterious man passed by. They looked at each other.  
  
"Let's no eat too much cheese..." Monodramon muttered.  
  
"Agreed..." Terriermon slowly nodded.  
  
--------------------  
  
Moments later... The Tamers and the Duelist arrived. Takato introduced every Trainer and Digidestined to Yugi and his friends while Henry introduced Ryo to Ken. Yugi's grandfather, Solomon, decided to see and chat to some adults. Serenity left to talk to Reily and Tally.  
  
Ryo and Ken talked about the Ryo that Ken once travelled with in the Digital World but, Ken's heart felled when Ryo said he can't remember ever meeting him until today. Although, Ryo does wonder in his heart if that the mysterious clue that will lead to his forgotten past.  
  
Misty was busy chewing Ash out for going off on his own to collect and lose the Chaos Emerald while Brock talked to Brendan and Edward about their Salamence VS Dragonite battle.  
  
"Well, it was a long and hard battle but, Salamence won." Edward said. "His Salamence combo of Dragon Claw and Dragonbreath is totally leathal!"  
  
"Thank you." Brendan said, bowing.  
  
Brock smirked. "Hey, Edward. Did you capture your Dragonite as a Dratini?"  
  
"Yeah... In the Dragon's Den located near Blackthorn City of Johto." Edward said. "Clair, the GYM leader, allowed me to capture one as I helped her out by chasing away some menacing Team Rocket."  
  
"That's cool." Brock said, giving up the thumbs up.  
  
Before anything else could happen, Yamaki entered the room. "I've got report that Kaiba is heading up here with another person that would like to speak to all of you."  
  
"Did he state his name?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"No, sorry. I guess we will have to wait until they come." Yamaki muttered.  
  
"I have come, thank you very much." Said a voice. Yamaki turned around to see Kaiba walking into the room with a cloaked man. "So... We finally meet again, hmm?"  
  
Rika pouted. "Nice to see you to, Kaiba."  
  
Joey whispered to Matt. "Whatever you do, DON'T get on his bad-side. Right now, this is his good side."  
  
"Is this Kaiba tough?" Matt asked, whispering back.  
  
"Oh yeah... His deck has the almighty Blue Eyes White Dragon... one of the most powerful Duel Monsters EVER! I'm sure he will be happy to show it to you when he blasts your life points away." Joey said.  
  
Matt shuddered. "Whoa... That's rough... Has anyone ever beat him?"  
  
"Yeah... Yugi did. Yugi is the only one that has cards that can overpower Kaiba's deck." Joey muttered.  
  
"Amazing..." Matt gasped before he blinked at the cloak man beside Kaiba. "Hey, wait! Thats... GENNAI?!"  
  
The cloaked man, Gennai, nodded with a smile. "Hello, everyone. Its nice to be here."  
  
"Who is Gennai?" Cream asked.  
  
"Gennai is sort of our tour guide in the Digital World." Kari said.   
  
"Gennai, what are you doing here? Why are you with this guy?" Tai asked.  
  
Mokuba stood up to Tai's face. "Watch it! Thats my brother your talking about!"  
  
"Sorry, kid. Sorry..." Tai said, slightly shaken up by being confronted by Mokuba. "Yeesh..."  
  
Gennai chuckled. "I needed Kaiba's help to show me where the HYPNOS building is. Now I found all of you, its time to explain the events that has happened up to now."  
  
"In english..." Tristan muttered.  
  
"Do any of you remember the mysterious thunder storm that happened three months ago?" Gennai asked.  
  
Takato nodded. "Yeah... It was really weird."  
  
"How do you mean?" Tea asked.  
  
"Well... you see..." Takato muttered.  
  
*******FLASHBACK*******  
  
(Taken from Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon Episode 52-Fear is Valmarmon's Nature! Zeta Warriors Fall, Paladin Knight Up!)  
  
Takato can remember that he, Rika, Henry and Ryo were standing the park and looked up at the sky while the clouds turned dark and crackled black thunder. Guilmon, Terriermon, Monodramon and Renamon were all in feral mode.  
  
"Guilmon...? Whats the matter, boy...?" Takato asked.  
  
Guilmon growled. "A Digimon... And its very powerful..."  
  
Takato gasped. "What?!"  
  
"Too powerful..." Renamon said, gritting her teeth. "And we won't stand a chance!"  
  
"What do you mean, Renamon...?" Rika asked.  
  
Terriermon sighed. "Let me put it this way. If Takato and Guilmon become Gallantmon Crimson Mode, they will not last a second against this guy!"  
  
"He is THAT powerful!?" Henry gasped. "But, Gallantmon Crimson Mode was strong enough to beat the D-Reaper, the Parasismon and WarDevidramon!"  
  
Cyberdramon roared. "So strong... So strong... But, he is not from the Soverign's Digital World!!!"  
  
"Must be from another Digital World..." Ryo said. "Azulongmon told me there is another Digital World that is guarded by three Mega level Angel Digimon..."  
  
"Did Azulongmon told you anything else about this other world?" Rika asked.  
  
Ryo nodded. "Yeah... He said before the Great Angels appeared, the world was ruled by an evil Fallen Angel called Lucemon... And even though he was a Rookie, he was strong enough to kill Mega Digimon without breaking a sweat... It took 10 Mega Ancient Digimon to defeat him and thus, creating an infamous legend..."  
  
"Wow... So, I bet it must be Lucemon that is causing this..." Takato mumbled.  
  
Renamon shook her head. "No... Somehow, I can tell that this Digimon is almost like a God... Maybe this evil force IS a God... Rika, I'm sorry to say this but, there is nothing we can do to stop this Digimon..."  
  
"Renamon..." Rika whispered, looking in the eyes of the worried female kitsune. "I...I understand..."  
  
"I just hope there is someone out there... That can stop him..." Takato mumbled, still staring into the sky.  
  
********************  
  
Izzy snapped his fingers. "I remember that storm! It came out of no where!"  
  
"And did Tentomon sense the evil Digimon?" Gennai asked.  
  
"Funnily enough, yes I did!" Tentomon spoke up.   
  
Brock nodded. "So did I! That storm caused a LOT of trained and wild Pokemon to look up in the sky, growling at it. Pokemon are intuned with nature. Whenever there is a deadly storm or somebody disturbs the harmony between Legendary Pokemon, they will be disturbed as well."  
  
"Gennai, please tell us! What does this have to do with the old legend!" Gatomon called out.  
  
Kari blinked. "Old legend? What old legend?"  
  
"Maybe you would like me to tell you this old legend?" Gennai asked.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Why not? Hopefully, you will be able to explain about this madness!"  
  
"Very well. Long ago, in the different Digital World, there was a war between Human Digimon and Beast Digimon. Many deaths, injury and destruction appeared across the world of the Digimon! It finally came to a stop when Lucemon came from the heavens and puts a stop to it!" Gennai explained.  
  
Jeri turned to Leomon. "What is a Lucemon, Leomon?"  
  
"Well... I hear that Lucemon is a POWERFUL Rookie Digimon! His appearance is of a human child dressed as an angel. But, there are rumours that Lucemon will have a hard time deciding to fall into light of good or darkness of evil." Leomon explained.  
  
Tai blinked. "A powerful Rookie? How powerful?"  
  
"Powerful enough to kill a Mega!" Agumon muttered.  
  
"WHAT?!?!!?!?" Tai burst out.  
  
"That's right. With Lucemon, the Digital World went into peace. No more destruction or deaths as Lucemon became the peaceful ruler of the Digital World." Gennai continued.  
  
"So... what went wrong?" Sora asked.  
  
Gennai lowered his head. "Remember when Leomon said that Lucemon will have a hard time deciding to fall into light of good or darkness of evil?"  
  
Sora nodded. "Yeah..."  
  
Lifting his head, Gennai sighed. "Lucemon soon became an evil Digimon. His heart filled with sick and nasty plans. He tortured the Digimon! Killed two Mega Digimon called the Royal Knights that tried to stop him! He was unstoppable! Lucemon was ruining the lives of the Digimon that he once stopped! All hope for the tortured Digimon were going away until... until... they came along..."  
  
Silence came along until Inumon stepped up. "They came along... Is it...?"  
  
"Yes..." Gennai said, nodding. "The 10 Ancient Warriors!"  
  
"The 10 Ancient Warriors? Azulongmon mentioned that to me sometime ago..." Ryo muttered. "According to him, the 10 Ancient Warriors are 10 massive Mega level Digimon that has the 10 elements of the Digital World."  
  
Yugi turned to Gennai. "10 elements of the Digital World?"  
  
"Yes, thats right. Flame, Water, Earth, Metal, Wood, Thunder, Wind, Ice, Light and Darkness."  
  
TK gasped. "D...Darkness? Why Darkness?!" He yelled his voice at the top. "WHY IS DARKNESS PART OF THIS?!!?! WHY?!?!!?"  
  
"TK! Chill out, bro!" Matt commanded.  
  
Max turned to Cody. "Whats the matter with TK?"  
  
"Its a very long story..." Cody muttered, remembering that Matt told him about how TK lost Angemon, Digivolved form of Patamon for the first time, to their first villain of the DigiWorld, Devimon. While the young TK was heartbroken by losing Angemon, three angel feathers landed in front of him, turning into a Digi-egg that will soon become Patamon again.  
  
"TK... Darkness isn't either good nor evil. Darkness can be used to help people or destroy people." Gennai said. "Light could be used to destroy people. That is what the Ancient Warrior of Darkness did, to use his powers to save the world!"  
  
"Did these Ancient Warriors had names?" Mimi asked.  
  
Gennai nodded. "Yes. Their names were..."  
  
AncientGreymon of Flame  
  
AncientGarurumon of Light  
  
AncientBeetlemon of Thunder  
  
AncientKazemon of Wind  
  
AncientMegatheriumon of Ice  
  
AncientSphinxmon of Darkness  
  
AncientVolcamon of Earth  
  
AncientMermaimon of Water  
  
AncientTroiamon of Wood  
  
&  
  
AncientWisemon of Metal  
  
"They rose against Lucemon, battle against him..... and won!" Gennai said, proudly. "They sealed Lucemon away, thus bringing peace back to the Digital World! After which... three Mega Angel Digimon took place as Guardians of the Digital World. Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon!"  
  
"Wow! This legend sounds really awesome!" Ash said out loud. "Mr Gennai, did anything else happened after that? What happened to the Ancient Warriors?"  
  
"They died from old age... but, they still want to fight for freedom for the Digital World and other planets... protect it from evil... so, they each left behind two Spirits each. With these Spirits, human or Digimon can EVOLVE into a Legendary Warrior! Either a Human Warrior or a Beast Warrior!" Gennai said. "And a new legend for this world began when an unknown evil turned Cherubimon into a Fallen Angel Digimon."  
  
Ash gasped. "What?!"  
  
"Cherubimon sealed Seraphimon away and kidnapped Ophanimon. It turns out that the one who turned Cherubimon into a Fallen Angel was Lucemon himself. Ophanimon decided to contact the real world and get some help from some children. There, she selected 5 children with different elements inside of them. Flame, Light, Thunder, Wind and Ice as the other 5 Spirits were with Cherubimon. Water, Earth, Wood and Metal were turned into loyal warriors for Cherubimon while the Spirit of Darkness was being held until Cherubimon will find someone to use it."  
  
"Let's see.... There must be 20 Spirits if there are 10 Human Spirits and 10 Beast Spirits!" Izzy said, adding up of what Gennai said.  
  
"That's correct, Izzy. They found Seraphimon but, his powers was soon drained and turned into a Patamon. The Chosen Children of Ophanimon were dubbed as the Spirit Digidestined! They were able to defeat and gain the Spirits that Cherubimon once had, including the Darkness Spirit! Soon, there was a sixth member to join the Digidestined and he became the Warrior of Darkness!" Gennai continued. "With thier powers, they freed Cherubimon and fought against Lucemon, defeating him FOR GOOD!!! And believe it or not, the Legendary Warriors created a new legend in another world, where that storm took place..."  
  
Yugi sighed and spoke up. "Gennai? Do you know the names of the Darkness Warriors? Lowemon of Human Warrior and JagerLowemon of Beast Warrior?"  
  
"Yes, those are the names of the Spirits that has been left behind by AncientSphinxmon." Gennai noted. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Yugi saw the kid that held the Darkness Spirits days ago!" Joey said. "He said he turned a Devidramon into pate, right?"  
  
"Yeah... sort of... Why was he here?" Yugi asked.  
  
Tai snapped his fingers. "Because of this evil the Soverigns can sense, Gennai?"  
  
"That's right... Plus, to fix things... You see, in another world called Silesia, the Legendary Warriors found themselves in an amazing place where humans, Pokemon and Digimon live together. It also have a legend of their own, the Battle of Hikari and Yami." Gennai said.  
  
"Hikari and Yami?" Misty asked. "Thats Japanese for Light and Darkness!"  
  
Gennai nodded. "You see, there was a battle between two Mega God Digimon! Granasmon of Light and Valmarmon of Darkness! In the end, Granasmon won but, died from the wounds he recived. But, Valmarmon somehow split his body into 7 Ultimate level pieces! Many years later, a Digimon called Daemon and his forces tried to collect the pieces to revive Valmarmon. The Spirit Digidestined, along with fried they had made during their journeys through the Silesia World, fought to the bitter end! But, even though their powers were strong, Daemon was sucessful! Valmarmon was back and he started to put his master plan into action, to invade and conqer each and EVERY world!"  
  
"Each and every world... WAIT A SECOND!!!" Takato shouted out. "When did this revival of Valmarmon took place? 2 months ago? 5? 6?"  
  
"Three months ago!" Gennai said.  
  
Slamming his fist into his plam, Henry nodded. "I get it now! That thunderstorm was a sign showing that Valmarmon was going to invade our world!"  
  
"That's right! And when Renamon sensed a powerful new warrior standing up to Valmarmon..." Rika muttered before she let out a small gasp. "It must have been the Legendary Warriors!!!"  
  
"In order to defeat Valmarmon, two of the six Chosen Children combinded together with all 20 Legendary Spirits to become the almighty Susanoomon!" Gennai continued. "With thier power, Valmarmon was defeated and the seven pieces were shattered!"  
  
"All ends that ends well." Tai muttered.  
  
Davis decided to spoke up. "How the heck can Valmarmon enter our world, Takato's world, Cream's world and Ash's world...?"  
  
"By creating a dimentional vortex, or a wormhole that connects to each world he sees fit!" Gennai said. "He was only able to select four worlds before Susanoomon came along. And after his defeat, the wormholes..... stayed."   
  
"You mean, the wormholes are still out there?!" Matt asked.  
  
"Thats right... This is how Cream and her friends along with the Pokemon trainers were able to enter this world. When all seven Chaos Emeralds exploded in that machine in Cream's world, it created an unknown energy force called Chaos Control. Not only it caught Cream and her friends along with the Pokemon trainers, but it also got caught in the wormhole." Gennai explained.  
  
"So... we are in this world because of Valmarmon's traps?!" Misty asked, groaning. Just our luck! How are we gonna get back to our world?!"  
  
"Misty, calm down! We can't go back! Not until Team Rocket are banished from this place!" Ash said, gritting his teeth.   
  
"Pikachu!" Said his starter Pokemon, nodding his head.  
  
Ryo sighed and stepped up. "Team Rocket are also causing trouble."  
  
"Tell me about it... A couple of days ago, one of those jerks tried to crush us with a boulder and challanged Seto to a duel! He didn't stand a chance!" Mokuba said.  
  
"Because you used your Golddramon card, didn't you?" Ryo asked.  
  
Kaiba blinked in surprise. "H...How did you know that...?"  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Mr Nakashi, the creator of the Digimon/Duel Monster cards, created four powerful Digimon cards based on the Great Dragon Digimon legend. Azulongmon, Magnadramon, Golddramon and Megidramon." Ryo explained.  
  
Takato's face paled. "M...Megidramon...?"  
  
"That's right..." Ryo said, taking a card out of his deck. He held it up. "Nakashi gave me the Azulongmon card for a deal I made with him."  
  
"Well... he gave me the Magnadramon card." Yugi said, holding his Great Dragon card up.  
  
"And as Ryo already mentioned, I have Golddramon!" Kaiba said, holding up his Dragon card.  
  
Sora turned to Ryo. "What about the forth one? Megidramon... Who has that card?"  
  
"Nakashi put the Megidramon card away because it somehow became too dangerous to play on the Duel Disk! Someone once tried that and his disk EXPLODED!!!" Ryo muttered. "Luckly, his arm and deck had somehow survived..."  
  
"So... the Megidramon is in some sort of safe now...?" Tai asked.  
  
Ryo shook his head. "Not anymore... Its been stolen!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Joey yelled out. "STOLEN?! BY WHOM?!"  
  
"Team Rocket! According to a camera hidden in the safe, it caught footage of a couple of members stealing that card. I have a feeling they are after all four Great Dragon cards!" Henry spoke up. "Ryo's deal with Nakashi is to capture Team Rocket and get the Megidramon card back! That Azulongmon seals the deal!"  
  
"The Rockets are hidden somewhere in this town! I have a feeling that the leader of Team Rocket is planning something I figured he knows who owns the remaining 3 cards." Ryo muttered.  
  
Takato turned to Yamaki, whom was quiet ever since Gennai told the story. "Yamaki, maybe you can help us! Maybe you can use your technology to locate it!"   
  
Yamaki shook his head. "Sorry, Takato. I'm guessing Team Rocket already knows about us and has put up a defensive system in their hard-drive so we won't find them. But, I will find someway to locate them, even if it means breaking into their files!"  
  
Gennai sighed. "For now, the evil seems to be resting... waiting for the time to strike... I think its best to find Team Rocket and defeat them quickly! Having this unknown evil and the Rockets at the same time isn't going be a picnic."  
  
"All right, Gennai! Leave it to us!" Davis said, giving up his trademark grin. "We will deal with this! No worries!"  
  
"Excellent... And maybe before the evil comes along, I will do research on this new Digivolution called Chaotic Digivolve..." Gennai said. "That will be fun for me."  
  
"In what way...?" Tristan asked, whispering to Joey.  
  
Joey whispered back. "Must be a geek thing..."  
  
Turning around, Gennai starts to walk off. "I must go now... The Legendary Warrior are at the Soverign's lair, where they are being tested by their skills. I will see you in the near future."  
  
"All right, Gennai! And thank you!" Izzy called out.  
  
And to the amazement of the Pokemon trainers, Gennai vanished right before their eyes.  
  
"He...He vanished..." May muttered in shock.  
  
"B...But how...?" Max studdered out.  
  
"Sweet! Just like in the series!" Kazu said, grinning.  
  
Kenta nodded. "Oh yeah!"  
  
"So... now what...?" Ash spoke up.  
  
Takato sighed. "Finish off our talking and wait until tomorrow... I'm sure something will turn up, Ryo. Don't worry."  
  
"No worries, Takato... I'm just glad to know that when I'm facing Team Rocket, I won't be alone..." Ryo turned to the window and sighed. "I just wonder when they will attack..."  
  
"We have to! My Charla and the other Charizards are hostages by those monsters!" Liza said. "I'm gonna get them back, no matter what!"  
  
Henry nodded. "Also, we have those wormholes to fix up. Maybe when Gennai comes back, he will have some news for us to fix them!"  
  
"Well... all we can do is wait..." Yugi said before he muttered. "But... why do I get the feeling I will be the first target...?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, high in the sky, Dr Eggman drove his Egg-Mobile, cursing along the way. Ever since they arrived into Takato's world, Eggman and his forces were hiding in the Great Sea near Japan during the daytime and come out at night to see if they can collect the Chaos Emeralds and use them to control the world they are in... No luck so far!  
  
"No sign of that Chaos Emerald! It must have already been found! Curses!" Eggman muttered. "I better get back to the Egg Carrier! If my crazy assisstants have broken that TV again, they will BE that TV!!!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Giovanni smirked as his forces and messanger were sended out of the room and into the streets. The third Battle City will have to wait as his forces will scare the Duelists away! He will get the remaining 3 Great Dragon cards with the help of a special card he gained from his special Rocket agent, Don Fergar.  
  
"And so... after tomorrow finishes, my plans to takeover this world... begins." Giovanni said, smirking before he burst into laughter.  
  
------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
What is Giovanni's plan? Will the good guys stop him? And who is this evil force that the Soverigns are sensing! Find out in future chapters of this story... whenever I get to them...  
  
The next few chapters will be Giovanni's challange... What sort of challange? Find out in the next chapter, k?  
  
Charizard: They better hurry up! I'm sick and tired of staying in a trance along with Charla and my fellow Charizards!  
  
Well... there is a bright side...   
  
Charizard: Whats that?  
  
You will be able to keep quiet...  
  
Charizard: *Growls* Shut up!  
  
Anyway... thats it for now. I will see you in the next chapter! HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Stomps on Charizard's foot*  
  
Charizard: OW!!! Hey! Why did you stamp on me?! Your suppose to hit DAVIS!  
  
Yolei: He is busy running...  
  
Charizard: Running away from what...?  
  
Davis: *Zooms past Charizard* GANGWAY!!!  
  
Charizard: What in the...? *Turns around* Uh oh...  
  
*A herd of rolling Golems ran over Charizard*  
  
Yolei: Does that answer your question?  
  
Charizard: Ow...  
  
Golem x3000: Golem!!!  
  
Charla: *Carrying some medical equipment* Oh... this is fun... -_-"  
  
See ya next time! 


	17. The Gauntlet is Thrown

OK, people! Let's get this next chapter on wards and upwards!  
  
And to Cave Cat's review, I will think about adding your Digimon later on. Not in this chapter though. I will let you know once this short saga has been completed.  
  
And now, the good news for Davis that he is gonna have a short holiday from my bashing, even though I have nothing against this Goggle-Boy of Season 2!  
  
Davis: YEAH! So, who is taking my place?  
  
None other than Ash's no 1 Fire type Pokemon he had since Episode 11 of his Kanto journey, evolved into Episode 41 and then, evolved again in Episode 44... CHARIZARD!  
  
Charizard: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Davis: Hes happy...  
  
Charizard: I am not gonna be your next victim of quotes, you hear me?! Besides, I have a letter here from my laywer to say that if anything happens to me, I will sue you!   
  
Really? *Takes letter* Hmm... Writings a bit scratchy... but... ok... Right, I understand. OK, hmm... Hey, somebody has mispelled Pikachu here.  
  
Charizard: WHAT?! *Snatches the letter away from me* DANG IT! I should have checked my spellings when I wrote this letter. *Relaised what he just said* Oops...  
  
Heh, I knew it was a fake letter.  
  
Charizard: How did you know...?  
  
Fire-type Pokemon like you can't have lawyers. If the Fire-type loses the court, they will burn their lawyers...  
  
Charizard: Grr... -_-"  
  
Heh, moving on... To AnT's review! Pokemon LIVE! is a musical play on stage! I've never seen it but, I heard about it and read it on TVTome and yet, I find it amazing that people SURVIVED watching it... The TV show, games and movies are better!  
  
But, now... let the next chapter BEGIN!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Memories..... Memories..... They can heal people.... They can hurt people.... How is that possible.... when you remember.... an event that changed your life forever.... and scars your soul FOREVER!!!  
  
A shop exploded, a mother crying and a small boy kneeling near a tombstone. Tears ran down his cheeks as he screamed in emotional pain. "SARA!!! SARA!!! WHY DO YOU LEAVE ME!? WHY?! WHY?!?!!?"  
  
Then, a soft voice started to call him. "Phillipe..."  
  
"Huh? Wh...Who is there...?"  
  
"Phillipe... Phillipe..." Said the voice, over and over again until, it got meaner. "PHILLIPE!!! WAKE UP, YOU MORON!!!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
With a cry of alert, Phillipe lifted his head from the soft pillow, eyes widen in shock from both the dream and the yelling voice. He soon located the owner of the voice... Felina the Jaguarmon. She was sitting there with a big smile on her face, and a megaphone beside her.  
  
"Hello, Felina..." Phillipe said, dryly.  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead." Felina said, with a happy face before she became serious. "Are you okay? Where you having that nightmare again about... Sara...?"  
  
Phillipe nodded. "Yeah... I miss her so much... My life is a living nightmare! My dad died from cancer and Sara died from an explosion... I can't keep my feelings locked up inside any longer..." He then, blinked. "Speaking of locked up, how did you get in here? You were sleeping on the couch and my bedroom door was closed."  
  
"Erm... I went through the cat-flap of your door." Felina said, sheepishly.  
  
"Oh... thats okay then. Anyway, as I was saying, I need to let go of these pain feel.... Cat-flap? My door doesn't have a cat-flap, Felina!" Phillipe said.  
  
Felina now has a massive sweatdrop down the back of her head. "It does now..."  
  
With a groan, Phillipe looked towards his door and saw that Jaguarmon used her sharp claws to cut a square hole in his door to get through. "Oh man... I should have seen THAT coming... this is the TENTH time you ruined another door, Felina! And I can't cut your nails because the first four times I did that, they grew right back again!"  
  
"Yep! You can't get rid of me, Phillipe-nee!" Felina said, happy at her rhyming.  
  
Phillipe sighed. "What could get any worst than this?"  
  
"Phillipe!" Called an older female voice.  
  
"Yes, mum?" Phillipe asked.  
  
"Apart from Felina cutting your door again, there is trouble today! I don't want you to go!" Phillipe's mother called out. "I don't want to lose you too!"  
  
"You won't mum, I promise! Hey.... Trouble? What sort of trouble?" Phillipe asked.  
  
"Listen to the radio..." Was all Phillipe's mother could say.  
  
With a groan, Phillipe switched on his bed-side radio and listened. His eyes widen in shock as he listened.  
  
***Today, the Battle City Day 3 has been cancelled due to an invasion of strange people dressed in black with a red R on their shirts. Whenever police try and arrest them for scaring people away, they bring out strange small tennis balls from their belt, throw it, and a monster comes out of it before the police ran away in fear. Officials have no idea who they are but, we have heard from some fans that these mysterious men are using creatures from the hit Nintendo game, Pokemon... and that these men are the Pokemon villians, Team Rocket...***  
  
"Team Rocket? Pokemon? This world has gone wacky!" Felina said, sniggering.  
  
Phillipe was shocked. Today, Battle City will have to wait until these guys called Team Rocket are gone. And now, he is wondering what is going on here if Pokemon exists... Does Kazu and his friends are hiding a secret...?  
  
----------------------  
  
At the bakery where Takato lives, the young Tamer sighed as he looked at the TV that had the news report of Team Rocket invading the streets of Shinjuku. His mother, Yoshie and his father Takehiro were watching it while his Digimon partner, Guilmon stood by his Tamer, worried.  
  
"Man... My life is impossible... Can't I get one peaceful rest from all of this?" Takato muttered to himself before the ringing sound in the phone stopped and a female voice replied. "Rika? It's me, Takato!"  
  
"Takato! Took your time to get up. Huh, gogglehead?" Rika said.  
  
Takato sighed. "Sorry. So, whats up? You phoned my mum a couple of hours ago and told her to ring you. Is it to do with these guys thats appearing on the news?"  
  
"Yeah... Those guys are Team Rocket that Ryo, Ash and the Pokemon trainers were talking about yesterday after Gennai told us about the Legend story." Rika replied. "Takato, listen... I'm at the HYPNOS building with the others! A member of Team Rocket has left us a note! He challanging us to a Pokemon battle AND a Duel Monster battle! We have to make some sort of plan! Meet us at HYPNOS in a moment! GOT IT?!"  
  
"Yes, mam..." Takato muttered, gulping as he placed the phone down. "Guilmon, let's go!"  
  
"OK, Takato!" Guilmon said, following his Tamer.  
  
Yoshie gasped when Takato said that and got up from the couch. "Takato! Wait! Its too dangerous! You might bump into one of those creeps and get hurt!"  
  
"Don't worry, mum! There is something that I have that those police don't have when they faced against those men." Takato replied, grinning.  
  
"Whats that?" Yoshie slowly asked.  
  
Takehiro smiled. "A Digimon."  
  
"Yeah... I can make Guilmon Digivolve into Growlmon and ride on him... We can pass by those guys in a matter of seconds!" Takato said, holding up his D-Power.  
  
With a sigh, Yoshie nodded. "OK, Takato. Please be careful."  
  
"No worries, mum. OK, Guilmon, let's go!" Takato said, running out of the room.  
  
"Right behind you, Takato!" Guilmon said, running after his Tamer.  
  
Yoshie sighed as she leaned against the wall. "Will he be okay...?"  
  
"He will be, just like always. Takehiro said, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder.  
  
-----------------------  
  
*Dear Tamers, Duelists, Trainers.  
  
I am hoping you are reading this letter. I am issuing a challange for all of you to battle against me and my troops for thr Great Dragon cards.   
  
If you accept this challange, read the map to find the location of the Team Rocket base. And remember, you have to play MY rules in able to battle. This challange will be have Pokemon battles and Duel Monster battles.  
  
I will be waiting.  
  
Giovanni  
Virdian GYM Leader, Leader of Team Rocket*  
  
"Giovanni?! He is the leader of Team Rocket?!" Max asked, gasping after Ash finished reading the letter that the Rocket messanger left behind. All the Digidestined and trainers were around the room and the Tamers, minus Takato, were looking through the window. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mokuba and Kaiba were nearby. Inumon, Penguinmon and SnowAgumon were with the Digimon belonging to the Tamers and the Digidestined.  
  
"Yeah... He hid his idenity of being the leader of Team Rocket for a very long time until he had to leave and let Jessie, James and Meowth be GYM leaders for a while... that was when I was gonna get my final badge for the Indigo leauge." Ash said.  
  
Brock rubbed his chin, puzzled. "But, why did he gave us the map? We could tell the police to arrest him for what he is doing right now..."  
  
"No good. The moment the police gets near to him... they will send out their Pokemon and scare him away." Yugi said, sighing. "I think we should accept his challange."  
  
With a snap of his fingers, Henry stepped up. "I have it! We can split into two groups! One group will head over to the Rocket base to accept Giovanni's challange while the other group will battle against the Rocket members that are attacking the Shinjuku streets! Plus, the group heading to Giovanni's lair will have some Digidestined. Those guys will go around the base, searching for the captured Charizards!"  
  
"Yeah! Good idea! As soon as Takato gets into this room, we will make two groups to do these things!" Ash said, before he turned to the Digidestined. "Do you guys wanna know what Charizard looks like?"  
  
"Might help if we are gonna rescue them..." Cody muttered.  
  
Ash took his Poke-Dex out and showed it when Charizard's info appeared. "Here is Charizard..."  
  
"WHOA!!! That is one hot-looking dragon!" Davis said, amazed.  
  
"Heh... I know." Ash said, smiling.  
  
Liza looked through the window and gasped. "There is a huge red dinosaur heading this way!"  
  
"It's Growlmon, Champion form of Guilmon! Takato is almost here!" Kenta said.  
  
"OK! Get ready, everyone! When Takato is here, we will begin our plan!" Henry said, seriously.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Excellent... We will soon teach those losers a thing or two... and for trying to ruin my Battle City tourament! I will be happy to wipe that smirk off this Rocket leader's face!"  
  
"I know you would..." Joey muttered.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Three members of Team Rocket looked on in shock as their Beedrills fell down to a woman and her three part human/part bird monsters. They quickly recalled their Pokemon and ran off.  
  
The older woman smirked. "What a bunch of wimps. They really think that their strange monsters can beat my Harpie Ladies Sisters? Get real!"  
  
"Mistress Mai..." Said one of the Harpie Ladies. "What do you think is happening here...?"  
  
"I don't know, but I bet its something not good..." Mai whispered, staring into the sky.  
  
-------------------------  
  
As soon as Takato and Guilmon entered the room, they were soon got into Henry;s plan to defeat Team Rocket. Meanwhile, Yugi took his deck out and frowned.  
  
/Yami... Do you think this Giovanni has some sort of plan to take my Magnadramon card away?/  
  
//I think so, Yugi. After all, he didn't stole the Megidramon just for fun. Its best that we find someway of countering his plan, whatever it is//  
  
/Your right! And I know how!/ Yugi slowly reached into his backpack, drew a card out of it and placed into his deck. /There! A perfect monster for a perfect battle!/  
  
//What did you do?//  
  
/No time to explain, Yami! You will find out when we are the ones battling against Giovanni and his forces!/  
  
//OK. Whatever you say, I believe in you//  
  
/Thanks/ Yugi smiled and turned to Henry. "Listen! I'm coming with you to face against Giovanni!"  
  
Henry nodded. "Good. Me, Takato, Ryo, Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Ash, Edward, Brendan, Brock, Liza, Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari and Ken are heading over to Giovanni's base. The rest of you can deal with the Rockets!"  
  
"OK!" Tristan said, grinning.  
  
Inumon growled happily. "Finally! I'm gonna bite some butts!"  
  
"How nice..." Tea muttered, with a small sweatdrop.  
  
"OK! Let's move it, you guys!" Takato said, leading his group away.  
  
"Be careful, Ash!" Misty called out.  
  
"You too, Brock!" Suzie added.  
  
May waved her arms in the air. "Go and get them, Brendan!"  
  
"OK, everyone! Let's get those Rockets! Come on!" Tai said, motioning his arm to the window where they could see a lot of Rocket members about.  
  
Matt nodded. "OK! Let's move!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Giovanni sat at his desk, stroking his Persian as he waited and waited. "What is taking them so long?! I hope they haven't decided to chicken out."  
  
A Rocket agent walked into the room. "Sir! You should check the monitor!"  
  
"Why? They are here to accept my challange?" Giovanni asked.  
  
"No, sir... Look!" The Rocket agent pressed a button on the wall. Giovanni looked at the TV monitor on his desk and gasped.  
  
The Rocket agents he sended out were having a hard time fighting. They brought out Venomoths, Golems, Venusaurs, Golbats, Scythers, Beedrills and Machamps but... they didn't count on the combind power of Pokemon and Digimon.  
  
In battle was Misty's Pokemon... Her Politoed, Corsola and a Gyarados she recived before she left her GYM. May was using her Torchic, Beautifly and Skitty while Suzie just used Vulpix.  
  
The Digidestined had got their Digimon to Digivolve to their Champion forms. Greymon, Agumon's Champion form. Garurumon, Gabumon's Champion form. Birdramon, Biyomon's Champion form. Kabuterimon, Tentomon's Champion form. Togemon, Palmon's Champion form. And Ikkakumon, Gomamon's Champion form.  
  
The Tamers were also into battle. Rika used Digi-Modify to make Renamon Digivolve into Kyubimon while Kazu, Jeri and Kenta sended Guardromon, Leomon and MarineAngemon into battle. Henry's little sister, Suzy, was also there and got Lopmon to Matrix Digivolve into her Ultimate form, the ex Rabbit Deva, Antylamon.  
  
Tea, Tristan and Mokuba were there as well. SnowAgumon Digivolved into Veedramon, Inumon Digivolved into HellInumon and Penguinmon Digivolved into Seadramon.  
  
The Digimon used their powers to knock the Rocket's Pokemon out-cold. The Trainer's Pokemon did the same. Giovanni gritted his teeth. "So, they didn't accept my challange, hmm?"  
  
"They did, sir. Take a look!" The Rocket agent pressed another button and Giovanni looked at the screen again, this time smiling.  
  
Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Brendan, Edward, Liza, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo and Monodramon stood outside the front door of the Team Rocket base.  
  
"Excellent! So they did!" Giovanni said, getting up from his desk, taking a Duel Monster deck along with him. "Did you lot did what I told you to do?"  
  
The Rocket agent nodded. "Of course, sir!"  
  
"Good... Now, let's welcome our guests..." Giovanni said, smirking.  
  
-------------------  
  
Yugi sighed as the door opened. "All right, you guys ready?"  
  
"I am, Yug! Let's face these Rocket jerks a thing or two!" Joey said, giving out his trademark grin and thumbs up.  
  
Monodramon darted his head about. "Hey... Wheres Davis and the others?"  
  
"They gone round the back... We will be busy distracting Giovanni and his agents while the Digidestined search around for the captured Charizards." Henry explained.  
  
Ash nodded. "Good! OK, let's move!"  
  
"Right!" Takato nodded, walking through the door.  
  
-------------------  
  
Davis, Yolei, Kari, TK and Cody held their D3s out with their D-Terminals. Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadilliomon, Patamon and Gatomon were standing by. Ken and Wormmon were just standing near the back door of the Rocket's base.  
  
"All right, yous guys! Let's do it!" Davis yelled out.  
  
The monitors of their D3 started to glow and something appeared out of it. A red/orange/yellow egg came out of Davis' D3, a cone-shape egg with wings came out of Yolei's D3, a yellow cone with a drill-like shape as the point came out of Cody's D3, a golden egg came out of TK's D3 and a strange white egg came out of Kari's D3. Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari said these words together. "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!!!"  
  
"Veemon Armour Digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!!!"  
  
"Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to... HALSEMON, THE WINGS OF LOVE!!!"  
  
"Armadilliomon Armour Digivolve to... DIGMON, THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!!!"  
  
"Patamon Armour Digivolve to... PEGASUSMON, FLYING HOPE!!!"  
  
"Gatomon Armour Digivolve to... NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!!!"  
  
TK smiled. "Its been a long time since you guys became Armour Digimon."  
  
"Thank you, TK." Pegasusmon said, bowing his head.  
  
Ken turned his attention to the door. "All right. Let's get inside now. I have a feeling Yugi and the others are already on their mission."  
  
"No problem, Ken! Flamedramon, if you please?" Davis asked, turning to his partner.  
  
Flamedramon's fist started to be covered in flames. "No problem, Davis. FIRE ROCKET!!!"  
  
The door exploded and Ken carried Wormmon inside. They were soon followed by Davis, Flamedramon, Cody and Digmon. Kari, TK and Yolei hopped onto the backs of their Digimon partners and followed the others inside.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Wait for us!" Yolei called out.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Yugi's group stood their stance as Rocket agents surrounded them. Amongst the agents were Jessie, James and Meowth. Some of the agents moved aside to allow Giovanni in with Don Fergar beside him.  
  
"Welcome... I am please to meet you all." Giovanni said, with an evil smirk.  
  
"Shut up, you monster! How dare you steal the Charizards! Where are they?!" Liza screamed out in anger. "What is your game?!"  
  
"Pretty simple. A massive challange. Want to hear the rules?" Giovanni simply asked.  
  
Kaiba crossed his arms and glared at Giovanni. "Just spit it out already!"  
  
Giovanni sighed. "Fine... This challange will have 5 battles. First of all, a Duel Monster battle against a member of my Rocket Spies, Agent 040. Then, the next three will be Pokemon battles. First Pokemon battle will be a Double Pokemon battle against Jessie. The second one is the same against James. Finally, it will be a 3-on-3 battle against my best Rocket agent, Don Fergar!"  
  
"Excellent! I will show these punks my powerful skills." Don said, smirking.  
  
Brendan glared at Don. "I hope I battle him..."  
  
Agent 040 stepped up with a Duel Disk on his arm. "All right, which one of your Duelist punks wanna go first?"  
  
"I will..." Said Joey, stepping up. He activated his Duel Disk and drew out five cards. "Are you ready to get beaten, pal"?  
  
"Heh... You wish." Agent 040 said, drawing five cards from his Deck as well.  
  
*JOEY: 4000*  
  
*A.040: 4000*  
  
"I'm going first!" Agent 040 said, drawing a card and placing four cards onto the field. I will place three cards face down and summon Vorse Raider in ATK position!"  
  
*Vorse Raider. ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200*  
  
"End turn..." Agent 040 said, smirking.  
  
"My turn!" Joey said, drawing a card. He looked at his hand and smiled. "I will win this Duel in a matter of seconds!" He placed a card onto the Disk. "One card, face down!"  
  
Agent 040 smirked. "Excellent! Activate all three Trap cards! And all of them are the same Trap cards! Time to use CARD DRAINER!!!"  
  
"Card Drainer...?" Joey asked, slowly. "Whats that?"  
  
"Card Drainer is a Continous Trap card that is deadly and powerful! When you draw a card from you deck on your next turn, you will lose 500 Life points. And since there are three Card Drainer on my field, you will lose 1500 Life Points on your next turn." Agent 040 explained, laughing.  
  
Ash gasped. "Oh no! First turn and already, Joey is in a tight spot!"  
  
"Whats he gonna do?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"I... I dunno..." Takato said, slowly.  
  
"OK! First of all, I will play Swordsman Of Landstar in DEF position!" Joey said, placing a monster card onto his field.  
  
*Swordsman of Landstar. ATK: 500 DEF: 1200*  
  
"He may look weak but, believe me... he is my ticket to victory!" Joey said, before placing a Magic card onto his Disk. "Next, I will activate Graceful Charity. I will draw 3 cards from my deck and discard two into the graveyard. And after that, I will end my turn."  
  
When Joey did his business, Agent 040 laughed after he drew his card from his deck. "All right. This will be simple. Vorse Raider, attack his Landstar! Slice him in half!"  
  
Vorse Raider leapt up into the air and tried to slice Joey's monster when Joey's face-down card flipped up and Agent 040 sees it a Trap card.  
  
"Activate my Trap card, Dark Renewal!" Joey called out. "This Trap card will allow me to give up one of my monsters on the field along with one of your monsters! They are both sent to the graveyard and in exchange, I will summon a more powerful monster from the graveyard! Are you ready to see this monster? Come forth, Jinzo!!!"  
  
A coffin appeared onto the field, sucking the Swordsman of Landstar along with Vorse Raider before Jinzo appeared on the field. *Jinzo. ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500*  
  
"All right, Joey!" Yugi shouted out, smiling.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Impressive... This will be a short Duel..."  
  
"Heh... You sended that Jinzo into the graveyard thanks to Graceful Charity. Never mind, I end my turn and watch as you lose Life points!" Agent 040 said, smirking.  
  
Joey just smiled. "Oh really? Jinzo is an Effect monster... Watch..."  
  
A laser beam from Jinzo's eyes came out and zapped the three Card Drainers on Agent 040's field. Much to the horror of the Rocket agent, the three Trap cards exploded. "But... how...?"  
  
"Jinzo can destroy ANY Trap cards that is played on both side of our fields. So, your plan to defeat me in a couple of turns back-fired... What a weak deck you have! My turn!" Joey drew a card and slammed it onto the field. "I will activate Magic card, Dragon Knight! This will bring forth a Dragon-type monster from my deck and I bring out... RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!!!"  
  
A huge black dragon appeared on the field beside Jinzo, roaring. *Red Eyes Black Dragon. ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000*  
  
"Oh no... I...I'm finished... Just like that?!" Agent 040 sputted out, in shock.  
  
"Jinzo! You first! Attack him now! Without any monsters on the field, he will lose Life Points!" Joey said, grinning as Jinzo fired a ball of dark energy towards his opponent.   
  
Agent 040 was knocked backwards, coughing in shock. "No... This can't be..."  
  
*A.040: 1600*  
  
Joey grinned. "All right, Red Eyes! Finish that twerp off!"  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon roared as he fired off a huge ball of fireball towards Agent 040. Giovanni frowned. This first battle was over in a few minutes. "How pathetic..."  
  
"I...Impossible... I was so close..." Agent 040 muttered, falling to his knees in shock.  
  
*JOEY: 4000*  
  
*A.040: 0*  
  
"So close? Ha!" Kaiba called out, laughing. "You have much to learn about Duel Monsters! OK, bring on your next pathetic challange!"  
  
Giovanni clicked his fingers and a couple of Rocket members dragged Agent 040 away while Jessie took his place. "I'm ready!"  
  
Ash stood his place while Joey walked back to the others. "My turn now!"  
  
"Good work, Joey. Fast thinking there." Yugi said, giving his best friend a high five.  
  
"Thanks, Yug. I knew I could beat that loser. He just needs more practise... when hes outta jail that is." Joey said, smirking.  
  
"All right! A Double Pokemon battle! Let's go! Seviper and Arbok!!!" Jessie called out, throwing two Poke-balls that brought out two snake-type Pokemon.  
  
Brock frowned. "Team Rocket must have given Jessie one of her old Pokemon back..."  
  
"Old Pokemon, new Pokemon... Who cares? I'm gonna beat her right now!" Ash said, throwing two Poke-balls into the air. "Torkoal! Corphish! I choose you!!!"  
  
Corphish and Torkoal appeared in front of Ash.   
  
"Let the match begin..." Giovanni said, smiling.  
  
"Arbok, Poison Sting! Seviper, Poison Tail!" Jessie commanded.  
  
"Charbok!!!"  
  
"Seviper!!!"  
  
"Corphish, Crabhammer! Torkoal, Flamethrower!" Ask called out.  
  
"Corphish!!!"  
  
"Torkoal!!!"  
  
Yugi frowned as he started to watch the battle. /I know for a fact that Giovanni is up to something... But, we must win this battle or Team Rocket will have all four Great Dragon cards, along with the stolen Charizards... But, we are not gonna lose! I KNOW IT!/  
  
-----------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Right. The next chapter will have Pokemon battles very quickly but, not quick enough for Brendan and Don Fergar! Watch what happens next!  
  
Also... if AnT is reading this, I need his permission to have MechBlastoisemon to appear in this story... and one day, his Ultimate form as well. Please, AnT?  
  
Charizard: Oh, please! AnT is so pathetic!  
  
Big words for someone who is gonna get hurt from Yolei's pounding after I say my quote.  
  
Charizard: If she does, I will flame her!  
  
Can't... I put a spell on ya... You can use ANY attacks what so ever.  
  
Charizard: Dang it!  
  
Anyway... Ya better head off, Davis.  
  
Davis: Sure... I will pop into MajinMewtwo's place. I will see ya next time.  
  
Before you go, want a lovely parting gift?  
  
Davis: OK. Whats that?  
  
*Clicks fingers, moving aside* Look behind you.  
  
Davis: Huh? *Turns around* OH NO!!! *Runs off*  
  
*A herd of rolling Donphans chased after Davis*  
  
To quote Pyra the Goggle-Girl's words, ROLL IT!  
  
Davis: AT LEAST I'M GETTING EXERCISE!!! SO LONG!!!  
  
Charizard: HAHAHAHA!!! THAT WAS FUNNY!!!  
  
Yep... and now, I will see ya at the next chapter! HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Slams a massive mallet on Charizard's head*  
  
Charizard: I better get use to this...  
  
*A herd of rolling Donphan ran over Charizard*  
  
Charla: *Appering with MORE medical equipment* And we better start getting use to THAT!  
  
Donphan x4000: DON!!!  
  
See ya next time! 


	18. Pokemon Battle!

Starting my next chapter and two of the three Pokemon battles are gonna be quick... Easy reason, its Jessie and James.  
  
Charizard: Correct. A couple of losers!  
  
Also, Digmon use to say 'Drill of Power' since its first appearance on Digimon Season 2. That was a flaw because Digmon was the Armour Digivolved form of Armadilliomon with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. He finally said 'Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge' in the last episode of the Digimon Emperor saga when Magnamon faced against Kimeramon. This is what he said.  
  
Digmon: Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge! I used to say the 'Drill of Power', but this makes me sound smarter.  
  
You can see... he was very tactful there...  
  
Charizard: And I think Ninetalesuk already know about Kari's Japanese name... Stupid girl or boy or whatever...  
  
So nice of Charizard, hmm?  
  
Charizard: Sarcasim, right?  
  
Hes catching on...   
  
Charizard: -_-"  
  
Now... Don doesn't have a Chaos Emerald. Out of all the Rockets, except Giovanni, he is the strongest Rocket agent with very strong Pokemon. He can't beat Giovanni so... expect a long battle here in this chapter.  
  
Charizard: And your now on the favourites list of RB3, the moron whom made my kind evil because of some stupid stone.  
  
Ah ah ah... Insult anymore of my reviewers and another herd of Pokemon will trample all over yer.  
  
Charizard: Shutting up!  
  
Good! And Bakura WILL appear soon. Just wait! Finally, this chapter will only take place in the Rocket base... The others will appear in the next chapter. Now, let's get on with the next chapter! YEAH!  
  
----------------------  
  
Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Monodramon, Brock, Liza, Edward and Brendan stood together as Ash stood on the battlefield against Jessie of Team Rocket.   
  
All around them were agents of Team Rocket, as well as Giovanni standing there with a big smile on his face.  
  
"All right! A Double Pokemon battle! Let's go! Seviper and Arbok!!!" Jessie called out, throwing two Poke-balls that brought out two snake-type Pokemon.  
  
Ash smiled, throwing two Poke-balls into the air. "Torkoal! Corphish! I choose you!!!"  
  
Corphish and Torkoal appeared in front of Ash.  
  
"Let the match begin..." Giovanni said, smiling.  
  
"Arbok, Poison Sting! Seviper, Poison Tail!" Jessie commanded.  
  
"Charbok!!!" Cried Arbok, firing off a blast of needles from his mouth.  
  
"Seviper!!!" Called Seviper out, throwing his tail that was glowing purple.  
  
"Corphish, Crabhammer! Torkoal, Flamethrower!" Ask called out.  
  
"Corphish!!!" The Water Pokemon quickly grabbed Serviper's tail with his left claw before knocking it down with his other claw. Seviper was out-cold quickly!  
  
"Torkoal!!!" The Fire Pokemon released a blast of fire from his mouth that burned away all the Poison Stings before it struck Arbok down onto the ground.  
  
"Match is over.... in 2 seconds..." Joey muttered, looking at his watch.  
  
"Good work, Torkoal! You too, Corphish!" Ash said, smiling.  
  
"Torkoal!" "Corphish!" The two Pokemon said, happily.  
  
Jessie sighed as she returned Arbok and Seviper into their Poke-balls before turning to her boss, Giovanni. "Sorry, boss. That kid has trained his Pokemon too well... We always lose against him!"  
  
"No worries... You did fine." Giovanni said before he muttered under his breath. "Just one more step towards either Yugi, Kaiba or Ryo and take their Great Dragon cards..."  
  
Meowth pushes James towards the battlefield. "All right!!! Your turn! Another double Pokemon battle! Make this good! And remember this, do NOT use that Pokemon, got it!"  
  
"OK! OK!" James said, taking his postion as well as taking two Poke-balls out. He stared over to Ash's group, whom himself has joined them after returning Corphish and Torkoal back into their Poke-balls. "Which one of you will fight against me?"  
  
Edward stood forward, holding two Poke-balls in his hands. "I will... Choose your Pokemon!"  
  
"All right! One of my two Pokemon is... WEEZING!" James cried out, throwing the Poke-ball.  
  
When the Poke-ball opened up, out came a triple floating, solid purple ball that was attached to each other, two of them had ugly sad faces. "Weezing!"  
  
"Hey, that looks like Terriermon when Henry was stangling him the other day." Guilmon noted.  
  
Yugi blinked. "How come Henry did that...?"  
  
"No reason..." Henry muttered. The reason he did that because Terriermon was teasing Henry about his feelings towards Rika and Terriermon was about to blab it in front of her if it wasn't for Henry grabbing his mouth. Right now, he gave a quick glare towards Takato, Ryo and Terriermon because THEY know the reason he did it. "Zip it!"  
  
"OK!" Takato, Ryo and Terriermon said together, still sniggering.  
  
Ash gave them a weird look before he turned to James. "Your second Pokemon...?"  
  
"Is this!" James said, throwing the second Poke-ball. "Go...... VICTREEBEL!!!"  
  
The Poke-ball opened up and the fully evolved form of Weepinbell came out, screeching its name... before chomping on James.   
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THAT POKEMON!!! ITS BEING AS YOUR OLD VICTREEBEL AS SOON AS IT COMES OUT OF ITS POKE-BALL!!!" Meowth yelled in fury.   
  
"I thought you were talking about my Cacnea... because he hugs me when he comes out..." James said, his voice slightly mumbled as he was being chomped by Victreebel. "I mean... why do you hate it when I bring out my Victreebel or Cacnea...?"  
  
"Because they both have something in common..." Meowth said calmly before he rose his voice again. "THEY HURT YOU WHENEVER THEY APPEAR!!!"  
  
Most of the Rocket members were sniggering and laughing while the rest looks bored and confused. Ash, Pikachu and Brock were rubbing their foreheads, the Tamers had small sweatdrops running down the side of their heads, their Digimon confused, along with Brendan, Yugi, Joey and Liza while Kaiba simply shook his head.  
  
"What a couple of morons..." Kaiba muttered.  
  
Jessie sighed. "Tell me about it..."  
  
"Are you calling me an idiot?" James asked, taking Victreebel off him.  
  
"Please don't make us answer that..." Brock muttered.  
  
Edward, whom was a bit puzzled of this, finally threw two Poke-balls into the air. "OK! Time to bring out MY Pokemon! Go, Typhlosion! Blastoise!"  
  
Typhlosion, Edward's fully evolved starter Pokemon, came out with his shoulders blazing with flames. "Typh!!!"  
  
The second Poke-ball opened up to bring out a massive turtle with two metal cannons out of his back. "Blastoise!"  
  
"Wow! He has a Blastoise in his team!" Ash said, in awe.  
  
"Whats so special about that?" Monodramon asked.  
  
Brock sighed. "Blastoise is the fully evolved form of Squirtle, the Starter Water Pokemon of the Kanto region. I can tell you, Edward has made the perfect choice for his Water Pokemon."  
  
"OK..." Monodramon muttered, still confused.  
  
"Edward better win this battle, if he does... we are one step closer to defeat Team Rocket and getting the Charizards back." Liza said.  
  
"Oh, believe me... he will win..." Ash said, dryly.  
  
"Weezing, Sludge attack! Victreebel, Razor Leaf!" James commanded.  
  
Weezing fired off a brown muck from his mouth while Victreebel threw sharp leaves from the leaf on his sides.  
  
Edward just smirked. "Typhlosion, Fire Blast! Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"  
  
Typhlosion fired off a 5-star shape make out of flames from his mouth that burned away Victreebel's leaves before striking the Grass Pokemon while the Sludge was wiped away from a powerful water blast from Blastoise's cannons and then, hitting Weezing and pushing him back.  
  
"Oh no!" James cried out in fear before he was being crushed by a soaken Weezing and a burnt Victreebel. "I got beat in 2 seconds as well..."  
  
"Wow... he is quick!" Ash said, in awe.  
  
"Pika..." Said the yellow mouse.  
  
Brock smirked. "What do you expect from the Jhoto Leauge champion?"  
  
"I will say..." Liza said, folding her arms. "Just one more Pokemon battle before either Yugi or Kaiba will duel that jerk and get the Charizards back!"  
  
"Remember... the Digidestined are around this base looking for them. We are just the destraction, as well as getting that stolen card that Ryo mentioned yesterday." Brendan said, stepping onto the field. "All right, my turn now!"  
  
Giovanni turned his gaze towards his top Rocket agent, Don Fergar. After Edward and James returned their Pokemon, Don took to the field as well as Brendan.  
  
"This shall be a 3-on-3, brat!" Don said, bringing a Poke-ball out. "And I'm gonna have to warn you, I will squash you like a bug!"  
  
Brendan smirked. "Oh really? Lets see what you got!"  
  
"My pleasure! Go, Tyranitar!" Don shouted out, throwing the Poke-ball into the air. It opened up to release a massive green Pokemon, roaring. "Try this for size!"  
  
Looking at it, Brendan smiled. "Heh... Tyranitar is a Rock/Dark Pokemon so..." He quickly threw the ball. "Go, Sceptile!"  
  
His starting Pokemon, Sceptile, came out, swiping around the leaves on his arms about. "Scep! Sceptile! Scep!"  
  
Ash grinned. "One of these days, my new Grovyle will soon evolve into Sceptile. Go get him, Brendan! Show him your the top Hoenn Champion!"  
  
"I will! Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Brendan commanded.  
  
"Scep!" The Grass Pokemon leapt towards Tyranitar with his leave blades glowing.  
  
"Tyranitar! Hyper Beam!" Don called out, grinning.  
  
Tyranitar opened his mouth and fired off a blast of white energy from his mouth. Sceptile quickly ducked from the attack and was about to slash his opponent's rocky armour when Tyranitar grabbed his glowing leaf.  
  
Brendan gasped. "Wha...?"  
  
Don laughed. "No way you win, brat! I'm the top Rocket agent around here! I trained my Pokemon through tough battles and they never lose! I will prove to you that not even the Hoenn Champion can win against me! Tyranitar, another Hyper Beam!"  
  
"Quick, Sceptile! Use Detect!" Brendan shouted out.  
  
Tyranitar fired off another Hyper Beam but, Sceptile moved out of the way with ease somehow and the attack missed.   
  
"Detect?" Ash asked.  
  
"Its helps Sceptile to escape from the Hyper Beam... The flaw with Detect is that it will fail if it keeps on being used over and over again." Brock explained. "But, I have a feeling that Brendan just used it in a emergency."  
  
"And that was an emergency. Whats next?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Brendan called out.  
  
Sceptile quickly slashed Tyranitar before Don could call out another attack. Leaf Blade has a good chance for a Critical Hit so.. Don stood in shock as Tyranitar fell to the ground, out-cold.  
  
"N....No way..." Don gasped.  
  
"Believe it! Tyranitar lost, Sceptile wins!" Yugi shouted out, happily.  
  
Brendan nodded. "Job well done, Sceptile."  
  
"Scep!" The Pokemon replied, nodding as well.  
  
"Grr... Return!" Don said, returning Tyranitar back into the Poke-ball. "Well done, kid! You may have beaten my Tyranitar but, its not over yet!"  
  
"Just bring 'em on!" Brendan said, crossing his arms over his chest. "We can take them!"  
  
"Famous last words, kid....." Don said, bringing out another Poke-ball. "Famous last words!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
The Rocket agent back into a corner when his Golem and Scyther quickly fell to the combind powers of Flamedramon and Halsemon. "Oh no!!!"  
  
Digmon stepped up with his drills spinning. "All right, bub! Where are the Charizards your holding, hmm? Tell us or I will drill some information outta yer!"  
  
Cody sighed. "Great... I shouldn't have let Digmon watch those American cop shows all night..."  
  
"Too late for that now..." Yolei replied, mumbling as well.  
  
"Tell us! Where are they?" Digmon asked.  
  
"Over there!" The Rocket said, pointing his finger towards a door before running off with his Scyther and Golem behind him.  
  
Davis smirked. "Well, that was easy... Now, all we have to do is get in and free the zards!"  
  
"Yep... thats right, Davis." Flamedramon said, walking over to the door before he frowned. "Except, we need a password to get through this door... and that guy has run off."  
  
"Aw man..." Davis muttered. "We gotta get him back or we won't get in!"  
  
TK walked over to the door and rubbed his chin. "Maybe we won't need the password, Davis... We just have to break the doors down. Either Digmon's drills or Nefertimon's Rosatta Stones will work. Either way, we can get through these doors."  
  
"Great idea, TK!" Kari said, happily.  
  
"Wish I thought of that..." Davis muttered, not happy that Kari like TK's idea.  
  
Kari turned towards to Nefertimon. "OK! Nefertimon, you know what to do!"  
  
"All right, Kari! Everyone, stand back! This will get messy!" Nefertimon said.  
  
Ken sighed. "I wonder if the others are okay..."  
  
"I hope so too, Ken..." Wormmon replied.  
  
"Rosetta Stone!!!" Nefertimon called out, firing off a stone slab from a pink energy rising from her back. She kept on firing it towards the door. "Rosetta Stone!"  
  
"This will take a while..." Halsemon muttered as the stones broke against the door, bending it a bit with each hit.  
  
"No kidding..." Yolei said, sighing.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"My second Pokemon will be tough! Tough for your Sceptile!" Don said, throwing his next Poke-ball to the ground. "Go, Dusclops!"  
  
A massive black creature with one eye and two hands came out of the Poke-ball. "Dusclops!"  
  
"Whats that...?" Ash asked, bringing out his Poke-Dex.  
  
***Name: Dusclops. Element: Ghost. Beckon Pokemon. Evolved form: Duskull. This Pokemon will be able to hypnotise its foe by waving its hands about in a macabre manner and by bringing its single eye to bear. The hypnotised foe will be made to do every bidding of Dusclops***  
  
Joey gulped. "Man... that doesn't sound good at all."  
  
"Ghost Pokemon can't get damaged by Normal and Fighting attacks. Looks like Brendan will be using Sceptile's Leaf Blade to win..." Liza muttered.  
  
"All right... Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Brendan shouted out.  
  
Don laughed. "Dusclops, Shadow Punch!"  
  
Before Sceptile can slash Dusclops with his Leaf Blade, Dusclops vanished into the shadows and the Forest Pokemon was struck back from a hard hit from a shadowy punch. He fell to the ground when Dusclops came back.  
  
Brendan gasped. "Sceptile!!!"  
  
"Dusclops has won, Sceptile has lost." Giovanni said, calmly while smiling.  
  
"How is that possible?" Takato asked.  
  
Henry sighed. "Sceptile must have been tired from the battle against Tyranitar... It just need a hit from Dusclops to win the match..."  
  
"Choose your next Pokemon, brat!" Don said, smirking.  
  
Brendan laughed. "OK! My next Pokemon is gonna be MIGHTYENA!!!" He threw the white ball known as the Premire Ball.  
  
A black wolf Pokemon came out, growling. "Yena!!!"  
  
Don frowned. "A Dark Pokemon... Not good... My Dusclops is history unless... I hypnotise that Mightyena quickly..."  
  
"Mightyena, Crunch attack!" Brendan called out as his Dark Pokemon leapt into the air, teeth bared towards Dusclops.  
  
"Dusclops, hypnosis!" Don commanded.  
  
Mightyena felt a bit sleepy as the hypnotic effects from Dusclops' eye started to glow. He quick chomped onto Dusclops' ghostly body, knocking him out.  
  
"That was quick..." Guilmon noted.  
  
"Mightyena is a Dark Pokemon, strong against Psychic and Ghost Pokemon." Brock said. "But, I think Mightyena is almost out of this world..."  
  
"Why?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I know why... Mightyena almost fell under Dusclops' hypnotic eye. He is trying to recollect himself because the hypnotic waves is still in effect a little." Edward explained.  
  
"So... when that guy sends out another Pokemon, Mightyena won't survive!" Henry said.  
  
Don smirked as he returned Dusclops into his Poke-ball. "Got that right! And now, my final Pokemon will be AGGRON!!!"  
  
The final Poke-ball opened up and out came a massive grey monster with three horns on its helment. "Agg!!!"  
  
Ash gulped. "Aggron! Oh man... Thats bad..."  
  
"Any info about this one?" Kaiba calmly asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Ash muttered, looking at the Poke-Dex.  
  
***Aggron. Element: Steel/Rock. Iron Armour Pokemon. Evolved from: Larion. Its strong armour and powerful strength makes this a perfect Pokemon for powerful trainers***  
  
"Let me show you that its true... Aggron, Iron Tail!!!" Don shouted out.  
  
Aggron roared in reply as he swung his glowing tail into the almost-hypnotised Mightyena, knocking him near Brendan's feet.   
  
The trainer kneeled beside Mightyena and sighed. "You did okay, buddy. Take a rest..." He brought Mightyena back into its Premier Ball.  
  
"Both of them are down to one Pokemon each..." Ash muttered.  
  
Liza nodded. "If Brendan wins, Yugi or Kaiba will face against Giovanni in the final round but, I don't know what will happen if Don wins..."  
  
"Then, its best if we don't find out!" Ryo said, frowning.   
  
Takato looked at Brock and Edward. "So... what sort of Pokemon will be strong enough to battle against Aggron...?"  
  
"Aggron is part Steel, meaning that it could be a Fire type like his Ninetales that could damage Aggron..." Brock noted. "I dunno... There is the best thing about Pokemon trainers, you don't know what they have up their sleeves."  
  
"Just like Duelists?" Yugi asked, smiling.  
  
Edward nodded. "Yeah, something like that..."  
  
"Agrron and Metagross are both my strongest Pokemon ever!" Don said, grinning. "Both of them have never lost a match in their life! Give it your best shot!"  
  
"OK... What shall I do...?" Brendan muttered to himself. He smiled as he drew out the Ultra Ball. "I choose my final Pokemon, Alakazam!!!"  
  
The Poke-ball opened up and the evolved form of Kadabra came out. "Alakazam!!!"  
  
"A Psychic, huh?" Don asked, not at least a bit worried. "Heh, you will watch as your last Pokemon will fall!"  
  
Giovanni frowned after hearing that. "I know Don is strong but... he is getting too confident now. He better keep his head sharp..."  
  
"Aggron! Metal Claw!" Don called out.  
  
"Teleport, Alakazam!" Brendan said.  
  
Before Aggron's glowing claw could connect on Brendan's final Pokemon, Alakazam teleported away. The fully evolved form of Aron roared in anger as he missed. Alakazam telepored behind Aggron, blowing a raspberry at him.  
  
"Aggron may have high attack and defense but, not super fast!" Brendan said, smiling. "Aggron won't be able to hit Alakazam when he uses Teleport... and, Alakazam won't get tired after using Teleport a lot of times..."  
  
"Grr! No... impossible!" Don said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"This battle will soon be over, Yug!" Joey said, grinning.  
  
Yugi nodded and turned to Kaiba. "Will you duel or shall I?"  
  
"You will duel, Yugi. After all, I want to see the power of Magnadramon." Kaiba said, grinning.  
  
"Sure..." Yugi said, sighing.  
  
Don gritted his teeth in rage. "No!!! Aggron, Iron Tail when Alakazam appears! NOW!!!"  
  
Aggron's tail started to glow as he swung it towards Alakazam, whom appeared just before there were THREE Alakazams. "Agg?"  
  
"What happened?! There are three of them now!!!" Terriermon noted.  
  
"Alakazam is using Double Team! Its used to confuse the opponent as well as having a high increase to survive another attack!" Brock noted.  
  
Joey looked at Brock, confused. "Double Team? Brendan didn't order that attack!"  
  
"He didn't have to... Psychic Pokemon and their trainers will have a strong bond and will speak to each other in their minds..." Ash said. "All Alakazam has to do is read Brendan's mind for the next attack and thats what Alakazam did..."  
  
"Aggron!!! Kill him!!! Kill him!!! I will not lose to a brat that calls himself a Hoenn Champion! Use a powerful Hyper Beam blast!!!" Don shouted out.  
  
Aggron opened his mouth and fired off a white beam of energy. One of the Alakazam started to glow white and Aggron target him. Much to Don's delight, it was the REAL Alakazam... Problem was, when Hyper Beam reached Alakazam... it bounced off and struck Aggron.  
  
"WHOA!!! What happened there?!" Monodramon gasped. "Did Brendan gave Alakazam another attack through their psychic connection?!"  
  
Brock nodded. "Yeah! Alakazam used Counter!"  
  
"Counter? You mean those desk-like objects in the shops or something?" Takato asked.  
  
Liza giggled. "No... Counter is a move that will send Physical attacks like Hyper Beam and Iron Tail back to the opponent and doubling the damage. See? Aggron is almost beat!"  
  
Don gasped as Aggron started to stumble about. "Aggron... No... Impossible!"  
  
"I noticed that all your Pokemon have only got high attack and defense power, you never thought that speed and friendship counted, did ya?" Brendan asked, smiling. "Me and Alakazam will show you that having a strong bond with a Pokemon will lead you to victory! Psychic!!!"  
  
"Ala!" The eyes of Alakazam started to glow and Aggron was soon lift into the air before being thrown into the wall. Aggron fell to the ground, tired out.  
  
"A...Aggron is unable to battle and Alakazam is the winner!" Jessie announced, blinking is surprise. "That kid is good."  
  
"I'll say... Four challanges down and that twerp's team has won all of them!" Meowth noted down.  
  
Joey scratched his head, confused. "Erm... excuse me? Why are you calling us 'twerps'? We're the ones beating ya! So, why call us that?"  
  
"Good question... why do we call them 'twerps'? Can't we call them by their names?" James asked.  
  
Jessie slapped her head in fustration. "Can it!!!"  
  
Don returned Aggron into his Poke-ball and started at it, gritting his teeth. "I can't believe I've been beaten! No one beats Don Fergar! I will have to fix my Pokemon team up and then, get a rematch against that brat!"  
  
"Don! Come here and sit down!" Giovanni commanded. He turned to Yugi's group, smiling. "I have to say... Good work to you all. As promise, the final battle will be a Duel with Duel Monster cards." A Rocket worker handed Giovanni a Duel Disk with the deck inside. "Who will fight me?"  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and subtly changed into Yami Yugi. He stepped up with the same courage and determination in his eyes. "I will, Giovanni! I will defeat you in this Duel and haul you in to the authorties!"  
  
"Excellent, Yugi..." Giovanni said, calmly and grinning. "Yes... I can see your defeat in no time flat. What do you say?"  
  
Yami held the Duel Disk up where the Life Points appeared. *Y.YUGI: 4000* "Let's duel!"  
  
"I agree." Giovanni said, smiling as his Life Points were on. "GIOVANNI: 4000*  
  
"Do you think Yugi has a chance?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"Don't sweat it!" Joey said, grinning. "Yugi has this in the bag! He will wipe Giovanni off the floor before you know it!"  
  
Ryo frowned. "But... what is Giovanni's deck like? Does it contain the Megidramon card he stole?"  
  
"Yugi... I will not forgive you if you lose this Duel." Kaiba calmly muttered. "Show this loser how a true Duelist fights."  
  
"And now, Giovanni! You will fall for the crimes you have commited!" Yami shouted out. "Are you ready to lose?!"  
  
"Ready." Giovanni said before he muttered under his breath. "But, it will be you who will lose, Yugi as I have a plan to erase all your hopes when Magnadramon will lose her power. And I will also erase the victory of Ryo and Kaiba in a matter of seconds! Yes, Team Rocket will soon take over this world and there is nothing that Yugi can do to stop me!"  
  
------------------------  
  
Next chapter, Yugi will get to see how Giovanni will work his deck against him... and find out the power of the Megidramon card! Meanwhile, the Digidestined and others continue their battle against the Rocket agents in the streets but, would something happen to them? Plus, Davis and the others were able to break into the room where the Charizards are being held but... they will recive a nasty surprise.  
  
Charizard: All of this in the next chapter?! Wow...  
  
Also... since Ash's Treecko had evolved into Grovyle and Brock's Lotad evolved into Lombre, it seems that season 7 of Pokemon being aired in Japan is giving out evolution to Ash and his friends as the new intro showed that May's Torchic will evolve into Combusken and Ash's Taillow will evolve into Swellow. Plus, a Bulbasuar is joining them but... it is unknown right now if its Ash's old Bulbsaur, May is gonna catch a Bulbasuar or it will be Max's starting Pokemon...  
  
I am still waiting for AnT's permission to add MechBlastoisemon and his Ultimate form into the story. Hopefully, he will give it to me in his next review of this chapter.  
  
Charizard: If not... I say he is a self-centered, heartless, no good ba...  
  
Charla: *Wacks him on the head* Zip it! This is rated G, ya know!  
  
Charizard: *Grumbles* Yes mam...  
  
So... until the next time, HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Whams Charizard's foot with a hammer*  
  
Charizard: OW!! *Quickly flies up* Now I won't get trampled, HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
*A herd of sparking Zapdos flew over Charizard, shocking him*  
  
You were saying?  
  
Charizard: *Getting shocked* AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!! *Falls to the ground, twitching* Ow...  
  
Charla: Oh boy... You can't escape Ninetales' wrath, huh?  
  
Heh... See ya! 


	19. Chaos! Giovanni's Battle Plan! 1!

Charizard: All right! It's official! MajinMewtwo has FLIPPED!  
  
Heh... well, he has defeated his cousin on Madden 2004 game on the X-Box. I wouldn't know if that game is out in the UK or not and even if it is, I wouldn't get it.  
  
Charizard: But, your brother has an X-Box, doesn't he?  
  
Yep... but, I only got ONE game for the X-Box and that is called Panzer Dragoon Orta!  
  
Charizard: Panzer Dragoon?  
  
Its a classic game since 1995... where it started from the SEGA Saturn, sequels added known as Panzer Dragoon 2 Zwei and a four-disk epic adventure, Panzer Dragoon Saga! *Sighs* Those were the days until I got SEGA Dreamcast and Sonic Adventure.  
  
Charizard: And Pokemon! ^_^  
  
Yeah... which I started off with Bulbasaur in Pokemon Blue of Game Boy Colour.  
  
Charizard: And me!  
  
Yep... in Pokemon Red... although, I'm soon regreting starting off with you...  
  
Charizard: Why...?  
  
Do I need to make thy list for you?  
  
Charizard: Shut up... -_-"  
  
Right! On with the show!  
  
------------------------  
  
"Get out of our way, kid!"  
  
Somewhere in Shinjuku streets, two Rocket members have brought out a Tentacruel and a Raticate when they were stopped by a strange teenage boy with white hair and wears a strange necklace.  
  
"Yeah! You look too weak! Get out of our way or you will suffer by our Pokemon!"  
  
The boy looked up with a mean look in his eyes and a twisted, evil grin on his face. "Oh really...? It seems to me that your not from this world as you are able to bring out creatures from a video game, am I correct?"  
  
The first Rocket grunt smirked. "You catch on quickly, kid. We are members of the powerful Team Rocket, future rulers of this world!"  
  
"That's right! With our Pokemon and the Great Dragon cards our boss is gonna collect, this entire world will fall beneath Team Rocket's wrath and rule this world!" The second Rocket grunt said. "Do you understand us?"  
  
"Yes... I do... Problem is, that you termites WON'T be rulers of this world. I will!" The white-haired boy said, smirking.  
  
"Is he for real?!" The first Rocket grunt asked, laughing.  
  
The second grunt was laughing as well. "Yeah! He must be one of those circus clowns if he thinks he can defeat us and take over this ENTIRE world!"  
  
"You have so much to learn about this world, don't you?" The white-haired boy said, laughing. "When I'm done with you, you will remember my name... Bakura!"  
  
"Enough!" The first grunt said, pointing to Tentacruel and Raticate. "Get rid of this 'Rakwa' or something right now!"  
  
"Tentacruel!" "Raticate!"  
  
Bakura laughed as his necklace, the Millenium Ring, started to glow. "Let's see how the powers of your Pokemon compair to my Millenium Ring!"  
  
The Rocket grunts stepped back in shock when Bakura's item started to glow. The first grunts sputtered out in shock. "How... How can he...?"  
  
"What are you?! Who are you?!" The second grunt asked, clearly confused and scared.  
  
"Like I said... my name is Bakura!" Said the white-haired boy as he, the two Rocket grunts and their Pokemon were engulfed by a massive light energy.  
  
"ARGH!!!"  
  
-------------------  
  
"Catch him! Catch him! Catch him!"  
  
"What sort of Pokemon is he?!"  
  
Another two Rocket grunts were having problem with a certain blue hedgehog. He was spinning around their Magmar and Ursaring like they were nothing.  
  
Sonic smirked. "Catch mou? I think you guys are on another planet!"  
  
"We are from another planet!" The third Rocket grunt said, annoyed.  
  
"How can this Pokemon run, talk and annoy us at the same time?!" The forth one asked, confused.  
  
"Number one, I practise a lot!" Sonic said, laughing as missed another Flamethrower from Magmar. "And number two, I am not a what-ya-call it, Pokemon!"  
  
The third Rocket grunt turned to his partner, confused. "Not a Pokemon? What is he?"  
  
"I have no idea!" The forth grunt yelled out in anger.  
  
Ducking from a Slash attack from Ursaring, Sonic quickly curled up into a ball and span himself into Ursaring, knocking him into Magmar before they fell onto the grunts. "I will tell you what I am and who I am!"  
  
"Please... tell us..." The third Rocket grunt coughed out as his Ursaring was on top of him.  
  
The forth one nodded as he felt the heat from Magmar as he was on top of him. "And hurry... I think I'm gonna go on fire here!"  
  
"Fine... While I tell ya, I will also cool you off! My name is Sonic! Sonic the Hedghog!" The blue hedgehog said, giving off his trademark pose.  
  
"A hedgehog...? Hedgehogs don't look like that..." The third Rocket grunt muttered as he pulled himself out of Ursaring's weight.   
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT IF A HEDGEHOG LOOKS LIKE THAT!!! PUT ME OUT!!!" The forth Rocket shouted out in pain as his entire body was covered in flames thanks to the burning heat of his Magmar. He ran around in a circle, screaming... "PUT ME OUT! PUT ME OUT! PUT ME OUT! SAVE ME!"  
  
Sonic, amused by this, waved a finger while winking. "You got it!" With that, he started to spin around, creating a MASSIVE tornado of wind, spinning it towards the two Rockets and their Pokemon. "Have a nice flight!"  
  
"Uh oh..." The third Rocket grunt said, gulping as he and the other two Pokemon had no-where to out run the massive tornado by Sonic.  
  
However, for the forth Rocket member, the wind has put the fire out off him and he was in relief. "Ahh... thats better... Where did that wind come from?" He turned around and gulped. "Uh oh..."  
  
The tornado caughted the Rockets and their Pokemon spinning those two around before THROWING them into the sky before the spinning wind vanished.  
  
"This is embrassing..." The third Rocket grunt said, with a small sweatdrop before he turned to his partner. "What are those words that those clowns say after they are thrown away?"  
  
"You mean these words...?" The forth grunt asked before he yelled out. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLOWN AWAY AGAIN!!!"  
  
"MAGMAR!!!" "URSARING!!!"  
  
"Heh... what a bunch of wackos!" Sonic said, laughing. "This place it more fun then ever! I just Eggman don't join forces with them!"  
  
With that, he zooms off!  
  
------------------  
  
Standing on a hill located near Shinjuku, three figures stood there... two of them gazing down at the city while the third gazed like a zombie.  
  
The first one was a strange human that looked Egyptian with his hair standing up like Goku in Super Sayian, holding a staff with a golden ball on top of it. "Intresting... I wonder what is happening down there..."  
  
"Seems to me there is an attack!" Said the second person... He was dressed poshly but, looked like his body was cut into good and evil. One half of his body has angel wings while the other half have devil wings. He slowly turned his gaze to the third victim, a sick grin showing his fangs appeared on his face. "What do you think, slave?"  
  
The third victim was a female, dressed like a slave in ragged clothing, covering her chest and hips. Her black hair was all over while her bare feet was bleeding by stepping through some rocky and stony paths, though the two figures didn't care. Her eyes were blank while a golden eye was glowing on her forehead. She spoke in a monotonus voice. "I do not know, masters."  
  
The first one smirked. "Clearly, someone else is trying to take over this world and it looks like a bunch of people are attacking back! Heh, I sure do like to see who is causing this havoc in the city. I have to tell him that he is losing the battle!"  
  
"Neverless, we must find a suitable area that we can hide and start our plans to take over this simple, pathetic world! Somewhere that we can't be sensed by the Millenium Items and the Tamer's Digimon... Where can we go...?" The second one mumbled.   
  
"Well, we must hurry! I didn't had time to control or kill Marik and Odion since my good half somehow brought up magic from no where!" The first figure muttered. "They will recover and come for help! They will soon be onto us!"  
  
"Yes... And I'm sure they want to ask a lot of questions." The second one muttered. "I agree. Let's find ourselves a suitable home..."  
  
"Good..." The first figure said, grinning. He held the rod towards the third figure where it glowed. "Come, Ishizu... Let's go."  
  
"Coming, master..." Ishizu said, holding her arms out in front and following her two masters.  
  
(A/N: I will tell you that Ishizu has no longer own her Millenium Necklace as she has given it to Yugi after she got beaten by Kaiba during the Battle City semi-finals. Without any Millenium Items protecting her, Ishizu's mind will easily be able to be controlled. That is why she is a mind slave to these mysterious figures...  
  
Speaking of mysterious figures... Who are they and where do they come from? Well, once you figured out and say who they are on the reviews... along with asking 'How come they are still alive?!', you will get your answers in future chapters after this chaos of Team Rocket is over... So, I haven't got my wires crossed. I am planning this by the way...)  
  
--------------------  
  
A small metallic beetle landed in the alleyway as Bakura smirked softly when he gave the two Rockets, Tentacruel and Raticate a powerful punishment. "Come, Kokuwamon... We must leave... I am dying to learn of what sillyness these simpletons have."  
  
Kokuwamon sighed. "I know its not Bakura... Its his Yami that has somehow survived from the Duel against Yami Marik..." He turned his attention to the knocked-out forms of the Rockets and their Pokemon. "I just wonder who are they and where they come from..."  
  
"Kokuwamon! Come! NOW!!!" Yami Bakura yelled out, in rage.  
  
Kokuwamon sighed. "At least the Millenium Ring will only allow Yami Bakura out for a couple of hours for some strange reason... I'm sure in a couple of minutes, Bakura will be back to normal... If not, I'm doomed..."  
  
---------------------  
  
Somewhere hidden in the ocean, the massive Egg Carrier stayed on the ground, waiting for nightfall to arrive. Inside, Dr Eggman was doing a massive research.  
  
Inside a room, Dr Eggman stood over a machine while Doece and Boece beside him. "All systems are ready to go?!"  
  
"Yes, Eggman-sama!" Boece said, saluting. "The M.A.M. is all ready to go!"  
  
"Excellent! The M.A.M. is known as Make A Monster! With a simply touch of this button, I will bring forth a deadly holographic monster based from these Duel Monsters game I have researched and then, I will alter the holographic DNA to make it real and cause destruction to the city!!!" Eggman shouted out, laughing.  
  
Doece looked so puzzled. "Erm... Eggman... How is it possible to make a holographic monster into real life...? I think you flipped..."  
  
"If this machine fails, Doece... I will hand myself into a professional medical guy that can see what is wrong with me." Eggman muttered.  
  
"OK! I will get the phone on stand-by! What is the number for Dr Bread?" Doece asked.  
  
Eggman slapped his face due to a bad joke. "Shut it! Now, active M.A.M.! Time to unleash a monster and start the almighty Eggman Empire!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Boece said, pressing a button on the M.A.M.. "Its starting!"  
  
With a grin, Eggman watched with Boece and Doece as the machine hummed to life. A crackle of energy appeared in the middle of floor near the M.A.M. as it started to take form.  
  
"It's coming... It's coming!" Eggman called out in happiness.  
  
The energy took shape in a creature that caused Eggman and his two robots to gasp in shock!   
  
A monster that is so terrifying, so hideous! The Make A Monster machine worked and Eggman's first holographic monster that will soon turned into real life to destroy the city...  
  
*BARK!* *BARK!*  
  
....was a small, cute puppy.  
  
Doece made a phone out of his hands and playfully said... "Hello, Dr Bread?"  
  
"Wha...? What went wrong...?" Eggman asked.  
  
"Erm... nothing, sir... I guess we created a M.A.P.." Boece said.  
  
"M.A.P.? A map?!" Eggman asked, confused. "What the heck is M.A.P.?!"  
  
"Make a Puppy." Boece replied.  
  
With an anime drop, Eggman slammed his fist onto the console, causing the puppy to vanish. He walked off, gritting his teeth. "ARGH! What was I thinking?! Our best chances is to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds for total world domination!"  
  
"But, Eggman-sama!" Doece called out. "We already located one in this world and somebody has taken the Chaos Emerald! Since we are here with the emeralds, maybe its possible that Sonic and his friends are here as well!"  
  
"Yes, its possible! They were near when Metal Shadow destroyed my machine and caused Chaos Control!" Eggman muttered. "Neverless, we must hurry and located the next emerald! If its in this city, we must collect it FAST!"  
  
Boece saluted. "Yes, sir!"  
  
"Soon, with the 7 Chaos Emeralds... no one will stop me!" Eggman said, laughing.  
  
-------------------  
  
Rika smirked as Kyubimon knocked down a Venomoth. "This battle is gonna be so easy to win!"  
  
"I agree, Ruki." Kyubimon said.  
  
"Kyubimon! I have told you never to call me that!" Rika shouted out, annoyed.  
  
"Forgive me, Rika... My mind seems to be somewhere else..." Kyubimon said before she muttered. "And his name is Impmon..."  
  
Rika sighed. "Well, keep it in gear! Don't let your mind wander somewhere else! Keep fighting!"  
  
Kyubimon bowed. "As you wish, Rika..."  
  
"Sorry, Kyubimon..." Rika said, sadly as Kyubimon tackled another Venomoth down. "But, if anything happens to you if you get knocked down by a Pokemon attack... I don't know what to do.."  
  
Hiding in the shadows near Rika and Kyubimon, a massive turtle-like Digimon narrowed his eyes as he grinned. "Excellent... When the time is right, I shall introduce myself to these brats about the wonderous Digimon from Silesia world are powerful... and yet, the Digimon in this world can't sense our digital kind. Heh... I will make my mark soon... Get ready..."  
  
-----------------  
  
Standing outside Team Rocket base was.... TAKUYA, KOJI, KOICHI, ZOE, TOMMY and JP! The almighty Spirit Digidestined that evolves into Legendary Warrior Digimon!  
  
Opening a vent duct, Tommy crawled inside. "This way, come on!"  
  
"I'm glad we passed the Soverign's tests... They were so hard!" Zoe muttered.  
  
"Bokomon, Neemon and the others will stay inside the Soverign's lair while we are doing this task!" JP muttered. "Takuya, any plans?"  
  
Takuya nodded. "Yeah! You, me and Koichi will search for the Digidestined and the Tamers while Koji, Zoe and Tommy will use this vent to enter the Rocket leader's office. Azulongmon said that there is something intresting that everyone should know."  
  
"OK!" Koji said, following Tommy through the vent. "We are on our way!"  
  
"Wait up!" Zoe called out, crawling into the vent behind Koji. "Oh dear... Hope it won't take too long to find this office."  
  
JP ran forward and notice the doors that were bashed open by Davis' team. "Over here, you guys! Looks like someone is here as well!"  
  
"Must be these Digidestined searching for the kidnapped Charizards that Baihumon said." Koichi muttered. "Shall we?"  
  
Takuya nodded. "Yeah! Let's move!"  
  
-----------------  
  
*Y.YUGI: 4000*  
  
*GIOVANNI: 4000*  
  
"All right! Time to duel, Yug! Squash that posh freak outta here!" Joey called out, grinning.  
  
Kaiba sighed. "And quickly! I do not have time for this!"  
  
"All right!" Yami said, drawing a card. "I will play Alpha the Magnet Warrior in DEF mode!"  
  
*Alpha the Magnet Warrior. ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700*  
  
Giovanni smirked. "And then what?"  
  
"Then... I will place one card face down and end my turn!" Yami said, placing a card onto the field. "It is your turn, Giovanni! Let's see if you know the rules of this game well..."  
  
Giovanni smirked. "All right then." He drew a card and placed it onto the disk. "I will activate the Field Magic card, Warrior's Domian!"  
  
"Warrior's Domian? Never heard of it!" Joey commented.  
  
Kaiba sighed. "I'm not surprised. Its a new Magic Field card that will change a 5-Star Warrior monster into a 4-star. Giovanni will be summoning powerful warriors to destroy Yugi's life points. I wonder... will Giovanni be using this to bring out Megidramon?"  
  
"Now... I will play the Millenium Shield in DEF position!" Giovanni announced. "End turn!"  
  
Yami lowered his eyes as Giovanni's first monster appeared onto the field. *Millenium Shield. ATK: 0 DEF: 3000*  
  
"Yugi better find someway to break through that shield if he wants to get to Giovanni's life points and win this pointless duel!" Brock said.  
  
Joey nodded. "He can! All Yugi has to do is draw that shield into ATK position and destroy it! A flew with the Millenium Shield is that it has high DEF but, zero ATK strength!"  
  
"I have a feeling that Giovanni is using the Millenium Shield on the field so he can either summon Megidramon or a strong monster..." Henry noted.  
  
Takato gasped. "I hope Yugi knows this..."  
  
"I will play Beta the Magnet Warrior in DEF position!" Yami announced, placing the monster down. *Beta the Magnet Warrior. ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600* "End turn!"  
  
/On our next turn, we will play Gamma and hope Giovanni won't summon a high level monster to ruin our plan... If Giovanni is so desperate to get our Magnadramon... let's show it to him that he will never be able to control this power!/  
  
//Don't worry, Yugi. If he does summon a strong monster, then I will be ready for him//  
  
/I know you will!/  
  
Giovanni smile gone wider as he drew his next card. "Excellent! The time will be right as soon as he plays that card!" He placed it onto the field where he placed another Millenium Shield up. "I have to tell you, this Millenium Shield is so wonderful due to its high DEF power. I will make it my secondary favourite card."  
  
/Great... He placed two Millenium Shields down with a face-down card! Whats next?/  
  
//We have to wait and see, Yugi...//  
  
Yami drew his next card, looked at it, put it in his hand and drew one. "I will play Gamma the Magnet Warrior in DEF position! My turn is over..."  
  
*Gamma the Magnet Warrior. ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800*  
  
Edward scratched his head. "Yugi played monsters with Magnet Warriors in their names and yet... I have no idea what he is up to..."  
  
"There is a special effect monster. When all three Magnet Warriors combinded, a stronger monster with ATK power over 3000 that can destroy a Blue Eyes White Dragon or the Millenium Shield.." Ryo explained. "But, I have a feeling Yugi isn't summoning that monster..."  
  
Ash looked at Ryo, confused. "But... if Yugi isn't summoning THAT monster, what is he summoning?" He then, gasped. "Oh yeah! I remember now!"  
  
"Pika!" Said the yellow mouse, nodding.  
  
"Yeah... me too! Yugi is preparing himself to summon his Magnadramon onto the field..." Henry whispered. "But, won't Giovanni try and stop his plan?"  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Yugi isn't going to let Giovanni stop his plan... If I know Yugi, he has a plan to counter Giovanni's..."  
  
Giovanni drew his next card and placed it onto the field. "I shall give up both my Millenium Shields to summon the powerful Seiyaryu in ATK position!"  
  
The Millenium Shields vanished into thin air as a purple/silver dragon took their place. *Seiyaryu. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300*  
  
Yami lowered his eyes and smiled. "Perfect! If you are thinking of attacking, Giovanni! I think you have to reconsider that thought! Activate my Trap card, Spellbinding Circle!"  
  
The face-down card flipped up and a ring wrapped itself around Seiyaryu, causing it not to move or anything. Giovanni wasn't worried, he simply smirked.  
  
"Yeah! He did it!" Ash commented.  
  
"I told you that Yugi can counter Giovanni's plan... He is not that simple to defeat." Kaiba said, smirking. Now... when Yugi summon Magnadramon onto the field, her ATK power will be 5000!"  
  
"How can you be sure?" Takato asked.  
  
Brock smiled. "We seen Magnadramon's effect before! She gains 1000 ATK points for each monster with the element of Light on the field."  
  
"Oh yeah! Yug, if you don't mind me saying so, bring Magnadramon and teach this freak a lesson he will never forget!!!" Joey called out, pumping his fist into the air.  
  
"Excited, isn't he?" Terriermon asked, smirking.  
  
Yami drew his next card, placed it into his hand and drew one out. "Its all over, Giovanni! I will teach you for the things you have caused right now! The Magnet Warriors shall be sacraficed to summon the powerful MAGNADRAMON!!!"  
  
Alpha, Beta and Gamma vanished as Magnadramon took to the field. She roared as her summoning was completed. *Magnadramon. ATK: 4000 = 5000 DEF: 4000 = 5000*  
  
"wHOA!!! Magnadramon!!! She is amazing!!!" Takato muttered, amazed by the height of the beast.  
  
Brendan looked at Brock, shocked. "Is this feeling I have the same when you first saw Magnadramon, Brock...? Or, am I just imagining it...?"  
  
"Don't worry, Brendan... Let's just watch Yugi as he wipes Giovanni away!" Brock commented.  
  
"Yes... and with Giovanni defeated, we can get the Charizards back from him!" Liza added.  
  
Giovanni softly laughed before he burst out in full rage. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! FINALLY, YUGI!!! WATCH AS YOUR WONDERFUL DRAGON FALLS BENEATH MY POWER!!! I SHALL ACTIVATE MY TRAP CARD!!!"  
  
The purple trap card flipped up and formed into a brain-switching backpack machine.  
  
".... Ryu Brain Drainer!!!" Giovanni yelled out happily.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widen in shock. "WHAT?!?!"  
  
*Ryu Brain Drainer. Trap card. Continous. This card will not be destroyed by Magic, effect or Trap cards until the Duel is over. If the opponent summons a Dragon or Great Dragon monster onto his/her field, this trap card will drain their minds away... draining them of their increased ATK power and effect power. They cannot change positions and they will not be able to attack. If the owner summons a Dragon monster onto his field, he will be able to attach this card to his monster, giving it the effect and increase ATK/DEF power to his own. Also, after this Trap card has been activated, the opponent will not be able to summon monsters for the three turns*  
  
"That is the power and watch as Magnadramon becomes a zombie!" Giovanni said, laughing.  
  
Yami gasped. The machine started to crackle, giving out purple electric bolts onto the pink dragon. Magnadramon groaned, roared and whimpered as her mind started to give way. Her eyes went blank and her arms and wings droop to the sides. And, much to Joey's amusement, Magnadramon started to drool.  
  
*Magnadramon. ATK: 5000 = 4000 DEF: 5000 = 4000*  
  
"My Magnadramon... She is nothing more than a mindless puppet!" Yami gasped in shock.  
  
"Yes... and once I summon Megidramon, you are history!" Giovanni said, laughing.  
  
Kaiba yelled out in rage. "YOU CHEATER!!! THIS DUEL IS A FRAUD!!!"  
  
"What are ya talkin' about, Kaiba?" Joey asked.  
  
"Mr Nakashi that creates Digimon-type Duel Monster cards gave me a FULL list of all the monster, Magic and Trap cards he has officially created! I know EVERY card he has made..." Kaiba said, gritting his teeth in rage.  
  
Liza gulped. "Wha... What are you trying to say...?"  
  
"Ryu Brain Drainer.... is a FAKE TRAP CARD!!!" Kaiba said, pointing at Giovanni. "YOU CREATED THAT TRAP CARD, DIDN'T YOU?! YOU MADE IT SO YOU CAN DRAIN THE POWERS OF OUR GREAT DRAGON CARDS AND USE IT AGAINST US!!!"  
  
Giovanni smirked. "Wonderful, Kaiba... Can't hide anything, hmm?"  
  
"WHAT?! You cheater!!!" Ash shouted out in rage. "Play by the rules and play fair!!!"  
  
"Never... We are not playing Kaiba's rules, we are playing MY rules!" Giovanni said, smirking. "And now, its my turn! I will bring forth my third Millenium Shield and use Reborn Monster to bring one of my Millenium Shields back! Both in DEF position!"  
  
Yami lowered his eyes as Giovanni brought out two DEF Millenium Shield monsters onto his field with the trapped Seiyaryu.   
  
//I can't believe this! We have to destroy that Trap card!//  
  
/We can't, Yami! Giovanni created this Trap card to be invincible! It won't be destroyed by Magic, Trap or Effect monsters! Which means, Remove Traps, Magicial Space Typhoons or other cards can't wipe it away! We can still win this WITHOUT Magnadramon!/  
  
//But, how Yugi?!//  
  
/There is one way... You have to trust me! But, play the Enchanted Javelin Trap card down in case he brings out Megidramon and wipe us out! We still don't know the effects of Megidramon so.../  
  
//OK, Yugi... Anything else?//  
  
/Place Pot of Greed and Reborn Monster face down! I still have plan! We must draw the right card! If I'm right, Giovanni's plan will fall down the drain!/  
  
//All right, Yugi. I trust in you, no matter what!//  
  
"Well? Finished?!" Giovanni asked, smirking again.  
  
"I end my turn, Giovanni! Make your next move!" Yami announced.  
  
"OK then..." Giovanni said, drawing his next card and laughed. "All right! Its over now! I will give up my Millenium Shields and Seiyaryu to summon your worst nightmare... MEGIDRAMON!!!"  
  
"What?!" Yami gasped.  
  
Joey gritted his teeth. "NO!"  
  
The two Millenium Shields and Seiyaryu vanished from the field as a massive red demolic dragon took place, acidic drool coming out of his mouth. Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon shuddered at the form. Megidramon has arrived...   
  
*Megidramon. ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000. Gains 1000 ATK points for each monster in his graveyard*  
  
"So... this means Megidramon will gain and extra 5000 ATK points!" Giovanni said, smirking.  
  
*Megidramon. ATK: 4000 = 9000 DEF: 4000*  
  
"And then... I will attach the Ryu Brain Drainer to give Megidramon the special effect of Magnadramon, giving him another 5000 ATK power!!!" Giovanni said, laughing.  
  
*Megidramon. ATK: 9000 = 14000 DEF: 4000 = 9000*  
  
"One blast... Just one blast and it will soon be over for you, Yugi." Giovanni said, smirking. "And now... Megidramon, ATTACK MAGNADRAMON!!!"  
  
Megidramon roared and fired off a blast of flames from his mouth, covering the mindless Magnadramon. Yami quickly flipped a Trap card.  
  
"Activate Enchanted Javalin!!! This will increase my Life Points by the same number of Megidramon's ATK power!!!" Yami commanded.  
  
*Y.YUGI: 18000*  
  
Giovanni smiled. "Good for you, Yugi... You've just activated Megidramon's second special effect that can only work ONCE! A secret one in fact! Whenever the opponent plays a Trap card to stop his ATK or increase his Life Points, Megidramon will lower your Life Points to a measly 1!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Yami gasped. "No!!! Impossible!!!"  
  
*Y.YUGI: 1*  
  
"Why did Nakashi made this card dangerous!? Yugi is in BIG trouble!!!" Joey yelled out, crazy.  
  
Ash shook in fear. "I...Its over... Yugi can't win... On the next turn... hes history..."  
  
"I agree... Theres no way he can counter Megidramon's high ATK power." Edward noted.  
  
Joey turned to Ash and Edward before back to Yami. "Don't listen to them, Yug! You can do this! Don't give up! Fight, man! Fight!!!"  
  
"Give it up, Yugi!" Giovanni said, smirking. "Its all over!"  
  
//Yu...Yugi...//  
  
/Just hang in there, Yami! Draw the next card!/  
  
Yami drew his next card and placed it onto the field. "Activate Graceful Charity! I draw three cards from my deck and discard two!" He did that and discarded two after hearing what Yugi said.  
  
//Now what...?//  
  
/Yami! You drew Swords of Revealing Light! Play that, QUICK!/  
  
"Next, I will play Swords of Revealing Light! You and Megidramon won't attack for the next three turns!" Yami said.  
  
Giovanni sighed. "Which means you will soon be able to summon monsters onto your field in able to protect your remaining Life Point... Very well..."  
  
/Yami... There is one card we can use to defeat Megidramon! Monster Reborn is the key to victory! Along with Giovanni's own Trap card! It CAN be destroyed, I noticed a flaw! I am thinking Giovanni knows EVERY card in the game but, does he know EVERYTHING?/  
  
//Yes... Your right, Yugi... I think I know what card you put in the deck before we came to this base now! Yes... its our only chance! Yugi, we will never give up and we will fight to the bitter end!!! Giovanni... this fight is just only the beggining!//  
  
----------------------  
  
The metallic doors were forced to open as Nefertimon and Digmon walked in.  
  
"Everybody in! The trapped Charizards and fleeing Rocket agents!" Digmon said. "Coming in!"  
  
Davis sighed as he walked in, flicking on the switch to turn the lights on. "Cody... Please do something about Digmon..."  
  
"I will, Davis... Someday..." Cody called back.  
  
"Well... ya better because..." Davis stopped and stared. "I... I don't believe this... WE BEEN TRICKED!!! WE BEEN TRICKED!!!"  
  
"Davis! What are you talking about?!" Yolei called out.  
  
"Whats wrong?!" Flamedramon asked, confused.  
  
Apart from Davis, Nefertimon and Digmon... the room they were in was empty except for the massive tubes hanging on the roof.  
  
"The Charizards.... are gone..." Nefertimon gasped.  
  
--------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Ah... a lot shall happen in the next chapter! What is this card that will give Yugi and Yami victory against the cheatin' Giovanni? Who is that mysterious Digimon that is hiding in the shadows near Rika and Kyubimon? Are the Digidestined really in the room where the Charizards being held or is it the wrong one? Takuya and his friends, what are they gonna do? And how where those two perverts with the hypnotised Ishizu?   
  
For the last question, what and see... For the rest, find out in the next chapter!!!  
  
Charizard: Oy... This is crazy!!! I'm getting out of here!  
  
Ah ah ah... You can't go! If you leave, there will be thousands and thousands of rampaging Pokemon to stumble all over ya!  
  
Charizard: Grr...!  
  
OK! I am looking forward to the start of the next month as the UK will finally get the upcoming Pokemon game for the GameCube!!! YEAH!!!  
  
Plus, I have a funny idea in the future chapter after the battle against Team Rocket is over so... until next time... HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Stomps on Charizard's foot*  
  
Charizard: *Groaning* Whats next?  
  
*A herd of Tuaros ran over Charizard*  
  
Ta da!  
  
Tauros X5400: *Bellows*  
  
Charla: Oh, shut it... *Bringing over the medical equipment, picking Charizard's head up and placing it into her lap* You okay?  
  
Charizard: *So dizzy, never knowing its Charla* My.... your ugly...  
  
Charla: WHAT?! *Bashes Charizard's head with my brother's X-Box*  
  
Charizard: DOH! *Passes out* X.X  
  
Charla: Wow... this games console lives up to its name...  
  
Yep... watch! *Takes X-Box, bashes it on Charla's head*  
  
Charla: Night... *Passes out and lands beside Charizard* X.X  
  
See ya! 


	20. Arise! Legendary Secrets! 2!

Bonjour, minna! Thanks to FFNet's new 'no-chat' rule, Charizard and everyone else can't be here... unless there is a loophole... somewhere out there...  
  
I just hope you all had a good Easter! Now, onto business!  
  
The two mysterious evil people with the brainwashed Ishizu are none other than Yami Marik and Lucemon, whom is in his Ultimate form called Chaos Mode. How they are alive and how Ishizu is their loyal servant, keep a look out in future chapters.  
  
Parts of Sonic Heroes will be used in this story like Metal Sonic evolving into that massive monster robot at the end of the game.  
  
And the Bulbasaur thing from AnT? The same guy that called Ash's Taillow a Spearow?! Well... it seems that in the next episode that is showing in Japan, titled 'Episode #349: King of the Forbidden Forest! Venusaur!', Ash will get his Bulbasaur back into his party for the time being and May will capture, I repeat, CAPTURE a wild Bulbsaur! Check out Serebii.Net for more info about this. And you bet that I will get May to capture a Bulbasaur like I did with Torkoal? Yep! And maybe May could do something to Bulbasaur that Ash didn't do. Like, for example, evolve it into an Ivysaur?  
  
And to Cave Girl, wait and see when I finally use your Digimon which you could call them 'The Three Stooges' since they are a bunch of idiots.  
  
And now, onto the next show!  
  
------------------------------  
  
*Y.Yugi's Field*  
Swords of Revealing Light. (Magic)  
Two Face Down Cards.  
  
*Giovanni's Field*  
Megidramon. ATK: 14000 DEF: 9000  
Ryu Brain Drainer. Continous Trap Card.  
Warrior's Domian. Field Magic card.  
  
*Y.YUGI: 1*  
  
*GIOVANNI: 4000*  
  
Yami gritted his teeth. Here he is, facing against the leader of Team Rocket and this guy was cheating to the skin of his teeth by using a unofficial card known as the Ryu Brain Drainer that will turn Yami's Dragon-type into mindless zombies as well as stealing their effects, feeding it into the stolen Great Dragon card known as Megidramon. Worst of all that this Trap card is invincible... no Effect monsters, Magic or Trap cards will rid of this powerful card!  
  
To the thoughts of Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Edward, Brendan, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo and Monodramon... they think Yami will lose since he has 1 life point left. But, to Joey and Kaiba, they know that Yami doesn't give up this easily.  
  
"Yugi, it is over!" Giovanni said, a wide smile on his menacing face. "I have you trapped like a Rattata! Your down to a losey 1 life point left and my Megidramon shall wipe you away! And remember, every Dragon card you play on your field will have their brainwaves drained by my own created Trap card, Ryu Brain Drainer, causing them to stand like mindless zombies and not attack! And, if there are any special effects from your Dragon monsters will be transferred into my Megidramon! Using this powerful card on your Magnadramon worked like a charm, didn't it?"  
  
Yami growled. "Giovanni! That card you played is a fake! Your cheating just so you can defeat my Great Dragon card! If this was taken place in the finals, you would be disqualified!!!"  
  
"But, I haven't." Giovanni said, laughing. "This is my rules! And in three turns, your Magic card will vanish and I shall have Megidramon to finish you off! So, give up now or suffer!"  
  
"Never! I will find a way to beat you, Giovanni! Sometimes, having the most powerful monster on the field don't always give you victory! I will defeat you, I can count on it!"  
  
/That's right, Yami! We can beat him!/  
  
//But, how can we, Yugi? I...I can't see any way out of this mess... I know we have escaped toughter situations like this but, how can we be su...//  
  
/Just hold on! I know a monster card that can save us from Giovanni's Megidramon! That's why I got you to put the Pot of Greed down! As soon as the Lights are gone, activate Pot of Greed!/  
  
//Yugi... How can you be sure that the trump card is closer than we thought...?//  
  
/Please believe me, Yami... I know that Giovanni's Ryu Brain Drainer can't drain ALL the power from Dragon-type monsters. Just wait and see! When the time is right, Giovanni will pay for him being a cheater!/  
  
//If you say so, Yugi... If you say so//  
  
--------------------------  
  
Coming through the roof shaft of Giovanni's office, Tommy climbed out and slowly and carefully lowered himself to the ground with a small 'oof' before he moved out of the way to let Koji and Zoe to land on the floor.  
  
"So, this is the office of the Team Rocket boss, huh?" Koji asked, looking around the room they are now in.  
  
"Yeah..." Tommy slowly nodded before he sighed. "So... what now? The Soverigns wanted us to get into Giovanni's office but, they never told us way!"  
  
Zoe walked over to the desk where stacks of paper and notes were about. "Well, according to Bokomon, the Soverigns can sense anything wrong in the Digital World and in this world. I'll bet that Giovanni has done something to disturb them."  
  
Koji nodded. "Yeah... Come to think of it, they did mention that these jerks kidnapped a small herd of Charizards from that valley. What as it called again?"  
  
"Charific Valley in the Johto region! I remember it because it was the episode where Ash left his Charizard behind..." Tommy said sadly. "I wonder if Ash's Charizard is here..."  
  
"Hmm... Well, as soon as we find out what just happened, we can get out of this room and help Takuya beat the living daylights of these thugs!" Zoe said, disgusted by Team Rocket as they are using living creatures as a tool of weapon. She then sighed. "But, I have no idea what to find!"  
  
"How about this?" Koji asked, picking up a paper. "According to this file, we are standing in one of two Rocket bases in this world! Giovanni has made two Team Rocket bases?!"  
  
"Is that why the Soverigns were disturbed, Koji?" Tommy asked.  
  
Looking at the paper, Koji gasped and shook his head. "No... thats not the reason why..."  
  
"What is then?" Zoe asked.  
  
"I've just found out what we are suppose to look for!" Koji said before he turned to the door. "Come on! We got to find the others! They need to know this!"  
  
"Know what?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Tell you later! Come on!" Koji said, opening the door and walking out.  
  
Zoe sighed. "I wonder what rattled his chains?"  
  
Tommy shrugged. "I dunno but, we better catch up with him!"  
  
With that, Tommy and Zoe ran out of the room to catch up with Koji.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"RAGH!!! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!" Davis yelled out in anger, slamming his fist into the metal wall as soon as he, Nefertimon and Digmon walked out of the empty room. "THAT ROCKET JERK LIED TO US!!!"  
  
Kari placed her hand on Davis' shoulder. "Davis, calm down... What makes you think he lied to us...? That room we broke in might have had the captured Charizards in it... They could have moved the Charizards out of the room..."  
  
"And where would they take them, Kari?" Davis asked, nursing his hand that struck the metal wall.  
  
"Well, these guys are from another world so... they could have moved the Charizards back into their world so they will make sure we won't rescue them." Kari explained.  
  
Davis shook his head. "Kari... What if your wrong...?"  
  
"I agree with Davis." TK said, stepping up. "We can't just stop after looking into one room... Maybe that Rocket agent did lied to us about the wrong door. After all, wouldn't you be scared after seeing the drills of Digmon?"  
  
Cody sighed. "All right, Digmon... Next time, let us do the questioning, ok?"  
  
"Sure, Cody. Sure..." Digmon said, sheepishly.  
  
"So, we are going to continue searching these rooms?" Yolei asked, standing beside Halsemon. "Hello! Took us about 10 minutes to break that door down with Nefertimon's attack! There could be thousands of rooms around here!"  
  
"Well, better make a start." Ken said. "The sooner we find these Charizards, the sooner we leave."  
  
Yolei groaned. "Great..."  
  
"Well, let's go then! We better start before anymore of those Rocket guys show..." Flamedramon gasped as a white beam came out of no where and struck him in the chest. "ARGH!!!"  
  
"FLAMEDRAMON, NO!!!" Davis gasped as Flamedramon flew to the ground and de-Digivolved back into Veemon. "Veemon!"  
  
Veemon slowly got up, coughing. "Wha... What was that...?"  
  
Before anyone could react, the same white beam appeared and struck Halsemon in the side before crashing into Digmon.  
  
"Halsemon!/Digmon!" Both Cody and Yolei shouted out.  
  
"I'm fine... Yolei..." Halsemon coughed out before he changed back into Hawkmon. "I've seen worst..."  
  
"Speak for yourself, I feel like I've been run over!" Digmon muttered before he changed back into Armadilliomon. "Whatever attacked us sure has got a lot of power!"  
  
Turning his head around fast, TK gasped as he saw a group of Rocket agents with one of them having a purple dinosaur out. "We're surrounded!"  
  
"Got that right, kid!" Said one of the Rocket agents. "All right! If either that golden horse and winged cat make one move, all of you will get a taste of my Nidoking's Hyper Beam!"  
  
Tk gritted his teeth before looking at Pegasusmon. "Stand down, Pegasusmon."  
  
"Yes, TK..." Pegasusmon said, knowing that Nidoking's Hyper Beam will be too fast for them to attack. He de-Digivolved back into Patamon and flew into TK's arms.  
  
"You too, Nefertimon..." Kari said, sadly.  
  
"I understand, Kari..." Nefertimon said, with no regret. She changed back into Gatomon before walking beside Kari.  
  
The leader of the Rocket group laughed. "Good! Now, what shall we do to annoying little pests like you?!"  
  
"I know, sir! Let's kill them!" A Rocket grunt spoke up.  
  
"Good idea! Nidoking, Hyper Beam attack!" The Rocket leader said, grinning.  
  
The Digidestined and their Digimon gasped as Nidoking opened his mouth to charge up a white beam. Before anything else could happen, somebody ran past Davis and stepped up to confront Team Rocket.  
  
"Who in the...?" Davis gasped.  
  
Standing in front of them was Takuya, holding his D-Tector in his hand. "I'm sorry! I don't think you have the right to kill these guys unless you have to go through me!"  
  
Nidoking cancelled his attack as his trainer stepped up. "What makes you think so, kid? And how did you get in here?"  
  
"Hey, a door was broken... What more can I say?" Takuya asked, grinning.  
  
"Well, I guess you have to die as well with these brats!" The Rocket leader said before turning back to Nidoking. "All right, Nidoking! Continue your attack!"  
  
"Yeah, continue your attack!" Takuya said, holding his D-Tector up. "After I do this!"  
  
Ken gasped. "A Digivice! Does that means he is a Digidestined as well?!"  
  
Before anyone could answer, Takuya held his other hand out for a ball of Digi-code to whirl around it before slashing the top of his red and black D-Tector, yelling out. "EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!"  
  
The Beast Spirit of Flame was activated as it subtly roared and released some fire out of its body. With a scream from Takuya, a massive dragon with red bird-like wings stood in his place as he roared out his name of his new form. "RAGH!!! BURNINGGREYMON!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!!?!?!?" Davis yelled out in shock. "HE EVOLVED INTO A DIGIMON?!!?!?"  
  
"Evolved into a Digimon... Hey, he must be one of the Digidestined that evolves into a Legendary Warrior that Gennai told us!" Cody said, remembering Gennai's story about the Legendary Warriors.  
  
TK nodded. "That's right!"  
  
"Correct! BurningGreymon, Legendary Beast Warrior of Flame! At your service!" BurningGreymon said before turning his attention back to the Rocket agents. "Well? I'm waiting! After stop gwaking at me, you can attack or shall I go first?"  
  
The Rocket leader shook his head and yelled out. "Nidoking, give it all you got! HYPER BEAM!!!"  
  
Nidoking roared as he fired off his most powerful Hyper Beam blast towards BurningGreymon. The Legendary Beast Flame just swung his tail and swat the Hyper Beam away.  
  
"Is that the best you can do!?" BurningGreymon asked. "The reason you beat Flamedramon, Halsemon and Digmon because you caught them off guard! And I'm gonna teach you for doing a few cheap shots!"  
  
"Quick! A Water-type, NOW!" The Rocket leader announced.  
  
"Ah ah! Not so fast!" Said a voice. Kari and Yolei turned around to see JP and Koichi walking up. It was JP that was talking. "You guys are so naughty, we have to punish ya!"  
  
Koichi nodded before turning to Ken. "Leave everything to us."  
  
"OK..." Ken said, amazed.  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "BEETLEMON!!!" "LOWEMON!!!"  
  
"Darkness..." Kari gasped when she saw Lowemon taking Koichi's place and Beetlemon taking JP's place. "But... this darkness.... is not evil.... In fact, it feels like that this darkness wants to help..."  
  
"Wow... Let's see what these guys can do..." Yolei muttered.  
  
The Rocket leader gritted his teeth and threw two Poke-balls beside his Nidoking. "Poliwrath! Graveler! GO!"  
  
The two Poke-balls opened up and two Pokemon joined Nidoking. "Poliwrath!" "Graveler!"  
  
"Nidoking, Take Down! Poliwrath, Hydro Pump! Graveler, Rollout!" The Rocket agent yelled out.  
  
Without any hesitation, Nidoking rushed forward with Graveler, whom was rolling towards the Legendary Warriors and Poliwrath fired off a blast of water.  
  
"Ready? Wildfire Tsunami!!!" BurningGreymon called out, firing off a wave of flames into the charging Nidoking.  
  
"Thunder Fist!!!" Beetlemon shouted out, slamming his electric-filled fist onto the ground, firing off a blast of electricity that caught into Poliwrath's Hydro Pump and shocking him.  
  
"Shadow Meteor!!!" Lowemon said, firing off a blast of dark energy from the lion's mouth on his chest and the attack struck into the rolling Graveler.  
  
The Rocket leader gulped. "Pokemon, return!" He held the Poke-balls out and got Nidoking, Graveler and Poliwrath back in before running of. "Grunts, retreat!"  
  
The other Rocket agents nodded and quickly followed their leader in fear. They have a feeling that if they send out their Pokemon, it will just be the start when they taste the power of the Legendary Warriors.  
  
Davis took a deep breath and took a step towards BurningGreymon. "Your... Your really the Legendary Warriors? The six children that evolves into Digimon...?"  
  
"They must have finished their tests at the Soverigns' lair..." Cody muttered.  
  
BurningGreymon nodded. "That's right! My human name is Takuya, leader of the Spirit Digidestined! My element is Flame!"  
  
"My element is Thunder and my human name is JP!" Beetlemon said.  
  
"And I'm Koichi, holder of the Darkness element!" Lowemon said.   
  
"Well... I'm Davis and my partner is Veemon. This is Yolei and Hawkmon, Cody and Armadilliomon, TK and Patamon, Kari and Gatomon and Ken and Wormmon..." Davis said.  
  
"There are three others in here... Zoe, Tommy and Koji, Koichi's brother, are searching Giovanni's office because the Soverigns asked us to." BurningGreymon said.  
  
"Why?" Ken asked.  
  
"We don't know yet..." Beetlemon said, turning his head around. "Say, what were you guys doing, anyway? What is going on?"  
  
Kari sighed. "Its a long story but, Giovanni is facing against some of our friends and..."  
  
"You lot were searching for the captured Charizards, right? Azulongmon told us." Lowemon said. "Any luck so far?"  
  
"None... We've just started our search and those guys attacked." TK said, sighing.  
  
Yolei grinned. "So, let's continue! I'm sure bashing through these doors will be so much easier with the help of BurningGreymon and his massive tail!"  
  
"Searching for the Charizards won't do any good!" Said a voice where Koji, Zoe and Tommy showed up. "We better find the others that is facing Giovanni right now!"  
  
Ken looked at the new arrivals. "Your Koji, Zoe and Tommy, aren't you?"  
  
"That's right!" Tommy said, nodding his head.  
  
"Hey, why can't we search for the Charizards?" Armadilliomon asked.  
  
Koji took out the paper he was holding and handed it to Ken. When Ken read it, he gasped. He looked back at Koji. "Is this..."  
  
"Yeah... Listen, we must find the others and tell them about this!" Koji said. "Let's go!"  
  
"But... we don't have any idea how to get to the room where they are!" Cody said.  
  
Beetlemon smirked. "I have an idea!"  
  
Zoe groaned. "Oh no..."  
  
"What is it, Beetlemon?" TK asked.  
  
"Well..." Beetlemon trailed off.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Three turns past and the Swords have vanished. Due to one of the Ryu Brain Drainer's effects, Yami couldn't place any monsters to protect himself for the next three turns. Now, Yami can summon monsters but, it is too late.   
  
Yami knows that if he summons a monster in DEF position, Megidramon will destroy it quickly! How long will Yami last until he runs out of level one to four monsters and Megidramon will finish him off? He can special summon Ritual and Fusion monsters but, they won't last long against a monster with a high ATK power of 14000... If only he know what the plan of his hikari is...  
  
"He is still going...?" Ash asked.  
  
Kaiba nodded. "Yes... You should know that even though your in a tough spot, you can still make a comeback!"  
  
"But, how is Yugi gonna make a comeback?" Takato asked. "Megidramon is too strong! And if it wasn't for that Don't Place Monsters Down for the Next Three Turns thing from Ryu Brain Drainer, Yugi would have so much monsters in DEF position!"  
  
"Remember, that Ryu Brain Drainer is a fake card! Giovanni only created it so he can destroy the Great Dragons!" Joey said. "Which means my Red Eyes Black Dragon and Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon won't survive!"  
  
"Yes, I have to agree... And that Trap card won't be able to be destroyed by Effect monsters, meaning that your Jinzo won't help." Kaiba muttered.  
  
"So, its over... He... He lost...?" Liza slowly asked.  
  
"Not yet, knowing Yugi, he will get himself out of this tight mess! You just wait and see!" Joey said, clutching his fist.  
  
"I hope your right..." Brock said, sighing.  
  
It was Yami's next turn and he drew a card. He looked at it and sighed. "Not good... I've got six cards in my hand and nothing can help me..."  
  
/Yami, this isn't like you! Your losing your focus! Activate Pot of Greed! Please, I'm beggining you!/  
  
//Are you sure, Yugi...?//  
  
/Trust me! If we believe in the heart of the cards, we will pull through!/  
  
//All right, I'll do it!//  
  
Giovanni continued to laugh. "Make your move!"  
  
"If you say so, Giovanni! I will activate one of my face-down cards, Pot of Greed! With this, I shall draw out two more cards from my deck!" Yami said, bringing the Pot of Greed up.  
  
"And do what?! Nothing can save you, Yugi!" Giovanni said, continuing to laugh. "NOTHING!"  
  
Yami gritted his teeth and drew the first card. "Nothing! Just one more card or I will have to place one monster in DEF position..." He drew the second card and gasped. "No... Impossible..."  
  
/Surprise!/  
  
//Yugi... when did you...//  
  
/I put it in my deck back at HYPNOS building after we got Giovanni's note to challange us! Now, do you get my plan?/  
  
//Yes... YES! Yugi, one of these days... you shall surpass me... I am proud of you to prepare ourselves from this cheat!//  
  
/*Laughs* Go for it, Yami! Activate Reborn Monster and let the fireworks fly!/  
  
"My second face-down card will be flipped up, Giovanni! And its called Reborn Monster!" Yami said, bringing up the Reborn Monster card. "And from my graveyard, I shall bring back my Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior!!!"  
  
The boss of Team Rocket gasped as Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior appeared on the field, swinging his sword around, glaring at the massive Megidramon.   
  
*Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior. ATK: 3500 DEF: 3850*  
  
"How... When...?" Giovanni gasped before he remembered that Yami once used a Graceful Charity card that allowed him to draw 3 cards from his deck and discard two. "So... is THIS your plan?! Why is THIS monster so special?"  
  
Yami smirked. "You just watch... Activate Valkyrion's special effect!"  
  
Everyone watched as Valkyrion slowly transformed into three familliar Magnet Warriors.  
  
*Alpha the Magnet Warrior. ATK: 1400. DEF: 1700*  
*Beta the Magnet Warrior. ATK: 1700. DEF: 1600*  
*Gamma the Magnet Warrior. ATK: 1500. DEF: 1800*  
  
"Wha...? What is going on here?!" Giovanni asked.  
  
"Valkyrion is a combination of Alpha, Beta and Gamma! When I activate his special effect, I can return the Magnet Warriors back onto the field!" Yami said, taking a card out of his hand. "And I will use the Magnet Warriors to summon a monster that will end your cheating battle!"  
  
Giovanni gasped. "What?! What is this?!"  
  
"Yugi is using all three Magnet Warriors to summon a stronger monster..." Kaiba muttered before he gasped. "Could this mean he has.. Of course!"  
  
"Giovanni, let me introduce to you... the powerful SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!!!" Yami announced placing the card onto the field where a massive red, long dragon took the place of the Magnet Warriors.  
  
Everyone, except Kaiba and Joey, watched in awe and fear as Slifer roared in the air, growling towards Megidramon.  
  
*Slifer the Sky Dragon. ATK: 7000 DEF: 7000*  
  
"One of the Egyptian God cards that Yugi won at Battle City..." Henry gasped in awe.  
  
"I can still remember seeing that dragon on TV during the semi-finals of the last Battle City between Yugi and Kaiba..." Takato muttered before he gasped. "Dragon!? What is Yugi thinking?! Slifer is gonna get his brain drained!"  
  
"OH NO!" Ryo gasped.  
  
"Giovanni, Slifer's special ability is to gain 1000 ATK and DEF points for each card I hold in my hand. Thus, he gets a total of 7000 points each!" Yami said.  
  
Giovanni turned from shock to a smirk. "Really? Well, I must say, Yugi... It was quite impressive but, my Megidramon is still stronger and my Ryu Brain Drainer shall turn it into a mindless slob like your Magnadramon!"  
  
The machine on Megidramon's back started to glow, releasing electricity onto Slifer. Slifer didn't flinched, instead he just hovered in the sky as if nothing was effecting him. Then, suddenly, the Brain Drainer started to crackle and Megidramon roared in pain. Before anything else could happen, the face-up Trap card blew up along with the Brain Drainer, covering Megidramon in a explosion of smoke and flames.  
  
"WHOA!!! IT BLEW UP!?" Joey yelled out.  
  
Kaiba laughed. "No Magic or Trap cards can kill a Egyptian God monster, not even that pathetic Ryu Brain Drainer!"  
  
"And Giovanni learned it the hard way..." Edward trailed off.  
  
Brendan gulped. "Does this mean...?"  
  
The smoke cleared away and the machine on Megidramon's back was gone but, the massive evil Mega Digimon was still alive but, massive damaged spots were all over him. His wings were in tatters, tail burnt, his armour destroyed. He quietly groaned in pain and much to Giovanni's horror, so did his ATK power. *Megidramon. ATK: 14000 = 2000 DEF: 9000 = 2000*  
  
"What has happened to the boss's monster?!" Jessie asked, totally shocked.  
  
James gulped. "The blast from that machine must have given Megidramon a deadly after-effect! It toally damaged his body!!!"  
  
"And once that Yugi kid attacks, its all over!" Meowth said, shaking in fear.  
  
Yami stood as Slifer lowered his massive head beside his master. "Giovanni! Your Trap card may the power to drain away the brains of Dragon monsters but, it doesn't have the power to harm a powerful Eygptian God monster!"  
  
"E-Eygptian God monster...?" Giovanni studdered.  
  
"Yes... You claimed you know all about Duel Monsters but, I see fit you have no idea about Slifer!" Yami said, smirking. "Giovanni, you are nothing more than a cheating, cold-hearted man! This almighty God shall see to your downfall! Slifer, ATTACK!!!"  
  
Slifer roared as he opened his massive mouth, firing off a blast of 7000ATK firey energy that struck Megidramon. The evil Digimon roared in pain before he EXPLODED in massive fireball. Giovanni and few of the Rocket agents nearby had to cover themselves with their arms to shield them from the shockwaves. When they looked up, they all know it was over...  
  
*Y.YUGI: 1*  
  
*GIOVANNI: 0*  
  
"Its all over, Giovanni! I have won the final challange! I win!" Yami said, taking his stand and glaring at Giovanni.  
  
Giovanni studdered and stared at the Duel Disk. The Megidramon and Warrior's Domian cards were still intact but, what shocked him the most that when he brought out his Ryu Brain Drainer, the card was... burnt to a crisp! He looked up and stared at Yami. "I...Impossible... How can you control that power... It's impossible!"  
  
Yami didn't replied, instead he turned to Liza and nodded. "Your go, Liza."  
  
"Thank you, Yugi." Liza said before she stepped up. "All right, Giovanni! You lost the battle! Now, hand over the Charizards you kidnapped, right now!"  
  
Before Giovanni could say something, the wall nearby started to crack and something burst out. It was a massive blue tank. And a couple of familiar people were hanging on it.  
  
"I love my plan!" Said the blue tank.  
  
Koji sighed. "I won't argue with you there, MetalKabuterimon..."  
  
Ash gasped when he saw whom was hanging on MetalKabuterimon. "Davis?!"  
  
"Ash! Listen, these jerks no longer have the Charizards!" Davis yelled out.  
  
Liza gasped. "WHAT?! They are no longer in this world?!"  
  
"No... They are moved into the second base that Team Rocket built!" Koji said, holding up a piece of paper. "According to this, Giovanni had them moved out of this building last night! Just in case his plan falls down the drain!"  
  
"His plan HAS fall down the drain!" Joey said, looking at Giovanni.   
  
Giovanni growled at Koji, glaring at the boy. "Where did you get that?!"  
  
"From your office! A dear source of ours told us to search your office for something important!" Koji said, lowering his eyes. "And this is the source we need!"  
  
"Which means that we can go over to your base and get them back!" MetalKabuterimon said.  
  
"This is terrible, Henry! We won the fight but, we haven't got our prize!" Takato said.  
  
Henry stared at MetalKabuterimon. "I know that, Takato but... where did that Digimon come from?!"  
  
Giovanni laughed. "Impossible! You have no idea WHERE my second base is! And that note that brat holds doesn't contain the location! And even if you do search my office again, I promise you that you will never get to it!"  
  
"Oh really?" Came a voice and Lowemon stepped out with Takuya, Zoe, Tommy and the other Digidestined. "Face it, Giovanni! Your losing this fight! Both physical and arguements!"  
  
Yami gasped. "Lowemon..."  
  
"That's Lowemon?!" Joey asked.  
  
Liza smiled. "Looks like everything is falling apart for you, Giovanni! We won the battle so, tell us where the second base is located right now!"  
  
Giovanni stared at the good guys with hatered. He slowly reached to his belt and slowly took a Poke-ball out. "I may have lost the battle but, the war isn't over! GO, KOFFING! SMOKESCREEN!"  
  
The Poke-ball opened up and a Koffing came out. "Koffing!" He released a green smoke out of its pours, covering the entire area.  
  
"Hey! They are gonna escape!" MetalKabuterimon yelled out.  
  
Zoe coughed. "Takuya, I will evolve to Kazemon to clear the smoke away!"  
  
"No need! Taillow, come out! Blow this smoke away!" Ash said, throwing a Poke-ball into the air.   
  
Taillow came out and started to flap his wings, blowing the green smoke away. When the smoke was gone, they found that every member of Team Rocket has escaped, much to the dismay of Liza and Ash for their Charizards are still in danger.  
  
"Man... they are QUICK!" Terriermon said.  
  
Guilmon sniffed. "How did they get away so fast?"  
  
Suddenly, a mechanical female voice echoed through the room. 'Team Rocket Base #1310 will Self-Destruct in 30 seconds!'  
  
"WHAT?! THEY ARE GONNA BLOW THIS PLACE UP?! ALONG WITH US?!" Tommy gasped.  
  
TK looked around in fear. "This is bad, we can't make it to the exit! We are gonna die!"  
  
"Oh no, we are not!" Brendan said, bringing out a Pokeball. "Leave everything to me!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Giovanni sighed as he stood in an alleyway, seperated from his team after using trap-doors while his Koffing used Smockscreen. He smirked as he saw his base exploded. "That is the end of them..." And reached into his pocket and brought out the Megidramon card. "And this is the beggining..."  
  
Suddenly, Giovanni's mobile phone went off. The boss of Team Rocket put his card away and took his phone out. "Hello?"  
  
"Sir? Its me!" Said a voice.  
  
"Ah, Don! Excellent, how did the escape go?" Giovanni asked.  
  
Don sighed. "Good news and bad news, sir. Every member of Team Rocket has escaped the building before it blew up thanks to your trap-doors."  
  
"That was the good news, and the bad news?" Giovanni asked slowly.  
  
"Yugi and his friends also escaped! I saw them on a hill 2 seconds AFTER the explosion!" Don said.  
  
Giovanni gasped. "WHAT?! HOW?! HOW DID THEY ESCAPE!?"  
  
"Remember Brendan? How did he defeat my Aggron?" Don asked.  
  
Growling, Giovanni responded. "Don't you remember?! He used his Alakazam to tire your Aggron by repeating its Teleport at..." It dawns on Giovanni. "They escaped by using Brendan's Alakazam that used Teleport?!"  
  
"That's right, sir! Although, look at the upside... Not only they can't get to the papers containing the location of the second base but, you will have another chance to get the other three Great Dragon cards." Don said.  
  
"No... After what just happened, it seems that getting the Great Dragon cards is going to an impossible task!" Giovanni said, slowly shaking his head. "Imagine what the deck of Seto Kaiba and Ryo will be like if I ever faced them."  
  
Don sighed. "I can understand that, sir..."  
  
"I'm glad that you moved the Dimentional Transporter and the captured Charizards to the other base." Giovanni said. "Recall all the agents attacking in Shinjuku to retreat and head back to the second base. I will meet you all there."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Don said before there was a click and a tone noise.  
  
Giovanni looked up at the sky and smirked. "My plan has failed but, this is only a minor setback! Soon, this world shall fall under the control of Team Rocket! No human, Pokemon, Digimon or Duel Monster have the power to stop us! NOTHING!"  
  
"IT'S YOU!!!" Yelled a furious voice.  
  
Giovanni turned around and gasped. There, standing at the entrance of the alleyway... was BANDIT KEITH!  
  
Keith was clicking his fists, gritting his teeth. "I have a bone to pick with you, pal!"  
  
"My... my... my... dear boy..." Giovanni said, gulping as he backed away. No way Koffing can help him and he has transferred his other Pokemon to the second base, meaning... "Can't we talk about this?"  
  
"COME HERE!!!" Keith said, leaping towards Giovanni, his hands out to grab him. "I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!!!"  
  
With a yell of panic, Giovanni turned and ran off. Keith was right behind them as a chase began through the alleyways. So, all I can say is cheer Bandit Keith as he might kick the stuffing out of Giovanni for all of you Giovanni-hating fans. ^_^  
  
--------------------------  
  
Standing near the ruins of the first Team Rocket base, Ash and Liza stared athe ruins while Pikachu, Taillow and Brock stood nearby, concerned looks on their faces. Brendan, Alakazam and Edward was resting on a tree.  
  
"Our chance to get the Charizards back has failed..." Liza said, sadly. "Oh Charla... I'm sorry..."  
  
Ash turned to Liza, sighing. "Don't worry, Liza! We will find the second base and get the Charizards back, along with the end of Team Rocket!"  
  
"Ash is right!" Brock said, nodding. "Don't lose hope, Liza! With the help of our new friends, Team Rocket will have no where left to run!"  
  
"Pika!" "Talliow!"  
  
Liza smiled. "I hope your right, Brock... I hope your right..."  
  
Edward sighed and turned to Brendan. "You know, that was some quick thinking by bringing out your Alakazam. We would be goners if he didn't use Teleport quickly."  
  
"I know... Not only he helped me win the battle against that Rocket agent but, he saved our lives as well." Brendan said, patting his Alakazam on the back. "Thanks a lot, buddy."  
  
Alakazam nodded, smiling. "Ala!"  
  
"So, now what?" Edward asked. "Seeing as Team Rocket escaped with the Charizards and we have no idea where their second base is... what can we do?"  
  
"Well, we have a good chance of finding them again if we all work together. One day, we will catch Team Rocket and end their reign after bringing Giovanni in to the law!" Brendan said. "And I have a feeling that my battle against Don Fergar has just turned into a war of pride, and I fear its just the beggining..."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, the others were sitting down and talking about the events. While introducing to each other, Lowemon and MetalKabuterimon transformed themselves back into Koichi and JP.  
  
Yami went back to Yugi, whom smiled towards Koichi. "I know it was you! After seeing you defeat that wild Devidramon, I never forgotten that moment when you evolved into those Digimon!"  
  
"Glad I made the experience worthwhile." Koichi said, laughing.  
  
"Hey, Takuya... How did you get to this world?" Takato asked.  
  
Takuya smirked and turned towards Takato. "Our adventure as Legendary Warriors ended as soon as Lucemon bit the dust as we sliced his Mega form in half! After that, we returned home, leaving the Spirits behind to protect the Digital World."  
  
"What happened after that?" Joey asked.  
  
"A few months later, Lady Ophanimon contacted us through our mobile phones and we headed back into the Digital World. She gave us the Spirits back and de-Digivolved back into a Salamon." Takuya said.  
  
Gatomon gasped. "Wha..?! My Rookie form?! But, I Digivolve to Magnadramon!"  
  
"I guess Ophanimon is an alternative Mega form, Gatomon." Henry said. "You could either become Ophanimon or Magnadramon as long as they are Mega."  
  
"We visited this world for a while and that was when Devidramon showed up to attack your hometown." Koji said. "Koichi here easily defeated him as Devidramon lost a lot of power to get into this world."  
  
TK sighed. "Neverless, we need all the help we can get. Thank you for coming to help us out."  
  
"Its our pleasure!" JP said, grinning.  
  
Kaiba got up and started to walk away. "Let's go now, we have to head back to the HYPNOS building."  
  
"Yes, sir..." Joey muttered in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Whats the matter with him?" Zoe asked.  
  
Yugi sighed. "Don't worry about him, he is always like that... Come on, let's do what he says and head back to HYPNOS. That is our base of operation."  
  
Tommy nodded. "Cool!"  
  
"I know!" Ryo said, laughing as he and the others got up and followed Kaiba.  
  
-------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next chapter, while all of this was happening... and after the Rocket agents ran off, some powerful Digimon came out of no-where and attacked Rika's group! This mysterious new Digimon is a Mega and not even the powers of Sakuyamon, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Beelzemon and MarineAngemon can harm him! What will they do!? Find out next time!  
  
See ya! 


	21. The Battling Tortoise!

Before I begin, to Cave Cat! Your Digimon won't be appearing yet! Wait and see when I announce their appearances but, NOT YET! Thank you...  
  
Magician of Black Chaos, I agree about AnT. He has forgotten that Ash has all the starters of the Kanto region and Johto region! Bulbasuar, Squirtle, Charmander, Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil. Doesn't surprise me that May got two starters which is Torchic and Bulbasuar. Heh... maybe she will get a Johto starter, Totodile!  
  
Mariku is the name I will be using for Yami Marik in this story as I can't be bothered to call him Yami Marik all the time.  
  
And Mewtwo will make an appearance. Keep an eye out for it soon!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Hidden somewhere near Shinjuku, a small child dressed in robes of white with 6 angle wings on his back, strange purple markings on his face, arms and ankles, sat on a chair, grinning.  
  
"I can sense a dark battle has ended far, far away... The leader of this chaos must have fallen to the powers of good!" The young child said, smiling. "Mariku!"  
  
The young child turned around to another mysterious man with hair like Goku in Super Sayian 1 mode, grinned as he held his Millenium Rod to the mind-controlled Ishizu. "This is your fault, you know... You should have known that we will be walking a LONG way so, you should have wore some footware so your feet won't have those cuts when we walked through some sharp rocks!"  
  
Ishizu was near Mariku, sitting on the floor, babbing a wet cloth on her bare feet to clean the dried blood away. She looked up with her soulless eyes, confused. "But, master... You told me to just wear these cloths over my chest and hips... you didn't told me to put some some shoes..."  
  
Mariku laughed. "I know, thats the fun of it!" He held the Millenium Rod up and fired a blast of energy into Ishizu's forehead. "And don't talk back to me like that, understand!"  
  
When she felt the blast in her mind, Ishizu gasped and stared ahead, her forehead glowed with the Millenium symbol. "Yes... I am sorry, master..."  
  
"Good!" Mariku said, grinning. "After all, your the one that convinced Yugi and his Yami to stop me and gave Seto Kaiba that God card! My defeat all started because of you and I'm going to get my revenge on you... by turning you into my mindless, loyal slave! Without your Millenium item, your just a defenseless puppet!"  
  
The hypnotised Ishizu said nothing. The angel-child growled in annoyance and called out. "Mariku! It is time!"  
  
"Really, Lucemon? That idiot, Giovanni, failed?" Mariku asked.  
  
Lucemon nodded. "That's correct!" He got up from his seat and spoke out in a clear voice. "My faithful warrior, it is finally time! Come out from your hiding position and ATTACK!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
A mysterious Digimon kept his eyes on Rika and Taomon as they chased away a Rocket grunt. He laughed silently as he heard his master's voice command. "I will, my wonderful lord Lucemon! I will test these small creatures to see if they have the power to stop me!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Rika stood with Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kazu, Kenta, Suzy, Misty, May, Max, Susie, Tea, Tristan and Mokuba as they watched Taomon, Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Togemon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Antylamon, Corsola, Politoed, Gyarados, Torchic, Beautifly, Skitty, Vulpix, Veedramon, HellInumon and Seadramon chasing away the remaining grunts of Team Rocket and their Pokemon.  
  
During their battle, Rika had Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to Taomon in order to speed the battle up! It worked, didn't it?  
  
"Thats them gone!" Rika said, smiling. "Good job!"  
  
Kenta, darting his head about, notice something missing. "Hey, where did Jeri and Leomon go? D..Did Team Rocket kidnapped them?!"  
  
"Chill out, dude! They just headed over to an alleyway to chase off the Rockets!" Kazu said. "After all, none of them have a chance to beat up a Leomon!"  
  
"I wonder why they ran off...? After seeing some of their Pokemon defeated, they kept on battling until now..." Max mumbled.  
  
Tristan smiled. "Easy to explain! Yugi and the others must have won against their boss and got the order to retreat!"  
  
"That's right! So, this battle against Team Rocket is over!" Misty said, smiling.  
  
"Not quite! TIDAL BLASTER!!!" Called a voice before two beams of water and plasma came out of no-where and struck Antylamon and MarineAngemon down.  
  
"Antylamon!" Suzy screamed, running over to her fallen partner before she changed back to Lopmon.  
  
Lopmon looked up, a dizzy look on her face. "Wha... What was that...?"  
  
Kenta ran over to MarineAngemon, picking his partner up. "Hey, buddy! You ok? MarineAngemon, please say something!"  
  
"World is spinning fast..." MarineAngemon said, slowly.  
  
Misty ran over to Kenta and Suzy in shock and anger. "How awful! Who would do a thing like this by sneaking up on us?!""  
  
"Cowards, thats what!" May said, adding her opinion in.  
  
Tai darted his head about. "All right, you coward! Show yourself! We demand to..." He turned around to spot the criminal and trailed off. "know.... who... you.... are......"  
  
Everyone looked to where Tai was looking at and gasped. They saw a robotic-like Digimon shaped like a Blastoise with his shiny, white-blue armour making it look like a cross between Machinedramon, and that robot from Zone of Enders. Carrying on its back are futursic cannons like where Blastoise keep his cannons. He grinned as he hid his cannons back into his shell. "Hello there, demander... Here I am, anything else to say?"  
  
"Er... Er... Er..." Tai studdered.  
  
Sora gulped. "I...Is that a Digimon...?"  
  
"I...I think so..." Taomon said, her eyes widen in shock. "But... how come I never sense this Digimon?! I can sense EVERY Digimon that appears in this world!"  
  
"Did you sense us?" Greymon asked.  
  
Taomon shook her head. "No... You are from a different Digital World..."  
  
"Theres our answer then! That Digimon is from another Digital World!" Greymon said.  
  
The massive turtle beast laughed. "Correct! I am from the Silesia World!"  
  
"Silesia World...? Isn't that the place where the Valmarmon problem took place? The same story that Gennai told us?" Mimi asked.  
  
Izzy nodded. "Yeah, thats right..."  
  
"Good, just checking..." Mimi said.  
  
"This is strange! Look at him! He almost resembles a Pokemon called Blastoise, a Shellshock Water-type Pokemon!" Max noted. "Blastoise even have those metal cannons that comes out of his shell and fires off powerful water attacks!"  
  
Misty nodded. "Hes right and all..."  
  
Tea lowered her eyes and took a step forward. "Who are you?!"  
  
"My dear lady, let to introduce myself!" The massive turtle beast said, laughing. "I am the supreme MechBlastoisemon!!!"  
  
"MechBlastoisemon?!" Matt gasped.  
  
Susie sighed. "Great... He even have the name of the Pokemon he resembled..."  
  
Rika took her D-Power out and scanned MechBlastoisemon. "You know... We should get Gennai to give our D-Powers an upgrade about Digimon from Silesia World..."  
  
"Why?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Because there isn't any info about MechBlastoisemon!!!" Rika yelled out in fury.  
  
"There is one thing we know... He was able to take down MarineAngemon in one shot!" Kenta said, rejoining the group with the tired MarineAngemon in his arms. "That means his level is a Mega!"  
  
"A Mega? Just great..." Tai muttered.  
  
MechBlastoisemon laughed. "You got the level thing right!"  
  
***DIGITAL INFO***  
  
Name: MechBlastoisemon.   
Level: Mega.   
Type: Virus.   
Aquatic Machine Digimon.   
Special Attacks: Tidal Blaster, Aqutic-Draw, Chaotic Wave  
  
******************  
  
"Why did you attack my Lopmon?!" Suzy asked, crying.  
  
"A test of my power!" MechBlastoisemon said, smirking before he turned to the others. "I am a nice and fair Digimon so, I will allow ONE of you to have your Digimon to reach Mega!"  
  
Rika lowered her eyes and turned to the Trainers. "Return your Pokemon! If this creep attacks of them, they will get injured easily!"  
  
The Trainers nodded. Misty returned Corsola, Politoed and Gyarados back into their Poke-balls, May did the same thing with Torchic, Beautifly and Skitty while Vulpix hopped back into Susie's arms. While this was happening, Taomon changed back into Renamon.  
  
Tai grinned and took a step. "Thanks for the offer! Greymon, go back to Agumon and let's teach this jerk a lesson!"  
  
"Got it!" Greymon said.  
  
Rika held her hand up. "Hold it! Renamon will deal with this!"  
  
"Wait a second here... Let us have a..." Tai said before...  
  
*BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
"Bio-Merge activate!" Rika yelled as she and Renamon combined together. In a flash, the images of Renamon, Kyubimon and Taomon passed quickly as a lady stood in Rika and Renamon's place, with black and yellow armour with purple gloves and boots. She had a yellow helmet with ears that fell to her shoulders and two long locks of hair that fell to the small of her back. She held a golden staff with golden rings locked on the top of it.  
  
"Renamon Bio-Merge to......... SAKUYAMON!!!"  
  
"....go..." Tai muttered as Sakuyamon took her place. "Maybe we should go to Ultimate..."  
  
"Greymon Digivolve to... METALGREYMON!!!"  
  
"Garurumon Digivolve to... WEREGARURUMON!!!"  
  
"Kabuterimon Digivolve to... MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!"  
  
"Birdramon Digivolve to... GARUDAMON!!!"  
  
"Ikkakumon Digivolve to... ZUDOMON!!!"  
  
"Togemon Digivolve to... LILLYMON!!!"  
  
Tai groaned. "Yeah... that will do..."  
  
"Never mind, Tai..." Sora said, giggling.  
  
*MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
"Guardromon Matrix Digivolve to... ANDROMON!!!"  
  
"Seadramon Matrix Digivolve to... MEGASEADRAMON!!!"  
  
"Veedramon Matrix Digivolve to... AEROVEEDRAMON!!!"  
  
"HellInumon Matrix Digivolve to... INFERNOINUMON!!!"  
  
Kenta grinned. "This is will be bad for MechBlastoisemon! 1 Mega and 10 Ultimates will bring that guy down to his knees in no time flat!"  
  
Sakuyamon flew to the air, holding her staff. "Ultimate friends, you shall attack first and I will finish the battle off!"  
  
MetalGreymon nodded as the chest plates opened up to fire off a couple of missles. "You got it, lady! Giga Blaster!!!"  
  
"Wolf Claw!" Garurumon said, slashing a red energy from his claws.  
  
"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon said, firing off a blast of energy from his horn.  
  
Lillymon cupped her hands together, bringing up a small cannon through a flower. "Flower Cannon!"  
  
Garudamon summoned a flame shaped out of a phoenix and fired it. "Wing Blade!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon called out, slamming his massive metal hammer onto the ground and fired off a arrow-shape spark.  
  
"Lightning Blade!" Andromon said, throwing a energy blade from his arm.  
  
The horn on MegaSeadramon crackled with electricity and released a blast. "Thunder Javelin!!!"  
  
"V-Wing Blade!" AeroVeedramon yelled out, firing off a V shaped blast of air.  
  
"Inferno Tornado!" InfernoInumon called out, releasing a tornado of black flames.  
  
With a laugh, MechBlastoisemon's body started to glow. The Mega Digimon was soon covered in an energy force field. "Aquatic-Draw!!!"  
  
The humans gasped as the ten attacks of Ultimate Digimon didn't damaged MechBlastoisemon. They just bounced off and went in all directions.  
  
Kazu gulped. "We're in trouble..."  
  
"My turn now! CHAOTIC WAVE!!!" MechBlastoisemon yelled out, slamming his fists into the ground and causing a shockwave.  
  
Sakuyamon quickly landed in front of the Tamers, Duelists and Trainers, putting a shield up as a massive explosion appeared, covering the 10 Ultimate Digimon that were on the ground. Ten voices yelled in horror, calling out their partner's names as they watched the Digimon crashing everywhere. All except for Andromon, InfernoInumon, MegaSeadramon and AeroVeedramon... the other 6 Digimon de-evolved back into their Rookie forms.  
  
Agumon coughed. "I...I'm too tired to go to Mega now..."  
  
"Me too... I...A...Are these Silesia Digimon too powerful for us...?" Gabumon slowly asked.  
  
"If they are... Then I have to say I am glad I didn't take part in the battle against Valmarmon." Tentomon spoke up. "Never in my entire life have I seen a Digimon this strong!"  
  
Palmon rubbed her head. "You forgotten about the Dark Masters? Myotismon? Daemon?"  
  
"I haven't..." Gomamon groaned. "Now what shall we do...?"  
  
"Nothing except... hope that Sakuyamon will pull through for us..." Biyomon said.  
  
Sakuyamon kept on hovering in air, glaring at MechBlastoisemon. "I bet you enjoyed doing that..."  
  
"Yes, come to think of it, I did!" MechBlastoisemon said, laughing as he switches his Aquatic-Draw attack away. "All right, shall I beat you slowly or quickly?"  
  
"How about NEITHER!" Sakuyamon said, firing off different coloured mists that shaped like a fox. "Spirit Strike!"  
  
MechBlastoisemon just swiped his metal hand and the spirits vanished. With a cruel chuckle, he brought his metal cannons out and pointed it towards Sakuyamon. "YOU have no choice!"  
  
"Rika! Get out there!" Kazu shouted out.  
  
"NO! It will take more than you to bring me down, MechBlastoisemon!" Sakuyamon said, clutching her staff tightly. "I won't stop until my last breath!"  
  
MechBlastoisemon smirked. "Poetic words won't do you any good..."  
  
"We have to help her!" Misty said, worried. "She can't battle that thing alone!"  
  
Kenta snapped his fingers. "I just remembered something!" He turned his attention to Ta, Tristan and Mokuba. "Your Digimon can Mega Digivolve! Get them to help Sakuyamon out!"  
  
"Yeah, I remember now!" Tristan said before he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
Tai sweatdropped. "Great timing to remember, you guys..."  
  
"Well, we don't have our Digimon Digivolve much! Around our home town, there isn't any wild Digimon except for that Devidramon that Yugi mentioned!" Tea said. "Plus, the last time our Digimon evolved into Mega, it was during the final battle against WarDevidramon's forces!"  
  
Max turned back to the battlefield where Sakuyamon was ducking, moving and diving from MechBlastoisemon's blast of plasma water. "Well, have them Digivolve! She can't take very long!"  
  
"MegaSeadramon, go to Mega now!" Mokuba ordered.  
  
MegaSeadramon twitched his body and groaned. "Sorry, Mokuba... I can't feel my scales..."  
  
"InfernoInumon?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I can't feel the ground... My body has gone numb..." InferoInumon whimpered.  
  
Tea gulped. "What about you, AeroVeedramon?"  
  
With a slight groan, AeroVeedramon got up. "Don't worry, Tea! I'm going in!"  
  
"All right, go for it!" Tea said, smiling.  
  
*MEGA DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
"AeroVeedramon Mega Digivolve to... PHOENIXMON!!!"  
  
MechBlastoisemon looked up and slightly groaned. "Oh, how wonderful... A big stupid bird..."  
  
The massive golden, four-winged Digimon screeched. "All right, pal! Time to say your goodbyes!"  
  
Holding up his hand into the air, a small dart shot out of the palm of his metal hand. "Really? Shall I turn the goodbye around?"  
  
The small dart struck into the chest of Phoenixmon. He screamed in pain as the toxic inside the dart went into him. While he screamed, electricity crackled around him.  
  
"Phoenixmon!!!" Tea screamed in fear.  
  
"What happening to him?!" Sora asked, totally worried.  
  
"MechBlastoisemon must have put some sort of toxic into his data-stream! Something terrible is going to happen!" Izzy noted down.  
  
And something did... Phoenixmon... EXPLODED!!! Tea screamed as soon as SnowAgumon fell out of the smoke from the explosion and was caught by Andromon.  
  
"I got you!" Andromon said, holding the wounded SnowAgumon.  
  
SnowAgumon weakly lifted his his head and smiled slightly. "Thank... you..."  
  
"What did you do?!" Sakuyamon asked, glaring at MechBlastoisemon with vemon in her voice.  
  
"Its a small toxic from the Silesia World.. Very rare and very deadly! And that was my only one, hmph! And I must say, I'm totally amazed. Most Digimon DIED from that problem and yet, here you are evolved back into Rookie." MechBlastoisemon noted.  
  
Andromon looked down at SnowAgumon and back to MechBlastoisemon. "What will happen to him...?"  
  
"Oh... I heard that if the Mega Digimon goes back to Rookie, he or she will survive... at a very HIGH price..." MechBlastoisemon said, smirking.  
  
Tea gulped. "Wha... What sort of price...?"  
  
"Lets just say that was the last time you ever see SnowAgumon becoming Phoenixmon ever again!" MechBlastoisemon explained, laughing. "You see, the toxic kills one set of Digivolving data and it happens to be Phoenixmon! His power to become Phoenixmon is wiped away! He is nothing more than a Rookie-to-Ultimate puppy!"  
  
"I....I'm... not a puppy..." SnowAgumon choked.  
  
Sakuyamon yelled in rage as she swung her staff. "You will pay for this! MechBlastoisemon, it is time for you to leave this world!"  
  
Ducking from her staff, MechBlastoisemon pushed Sakuyamon to the ground, pointing his cannons down. "Actually, YOU shall leave this world!"  
  
"Stop turning our words back to us!" Tai yelled out in fury.  
  
Matt sighed. "I bet he didn't even know what he just said..."  
  
"This is bad! I hope the others come soon! We need them now!" Mokuba said.  
  
"Say goodbye to this world forever! Count to three and night-night!" MechBlastoisemon said, charging his cannons up. "1... 2... 3!"  
  
"Night night!" Called a voice and a fist came out of no-where, knocking MechBlastoisemon off! MechBlastoisemon looked around and saw a huge purple biker with three eyes.   
  
"Who in world are you?!" MechBlastoisemon asked.  
  
Suzy cheered in delight. "Beelzemon!"  
  
"Beelzemon...?" Joe asked slowly. "Is he good...?"  
  
"Sort of..." Kazu muttered. "He is Impmon's Mega form..."  
  
"Whos Impmon?" Joe asked.  
  
"A trickly allie..." Kazu muttered again.  
  
Beelzemon stood with Sakuyamon, bringing out his guns and pointing it to MechBlastoisemon. "You okay there, toots?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you..." Sakuyamon said, smiling a little.  
  
"Sorry I was late, I had no clue what was going on here..." Beelzemon said, staring at MechBlastoisemon. "With all these weirdos dressed in black with a red R symbol..."  
  
Sakuyamon nodded. "I see... We will explain later but first, we must get rid of him!"  
  
"You got it, toots!" Beelzemon said, firing off bullets from his guns. "Double Impact!"  
  
"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon announced, firing off the same attack as of earlier.  
  
MechBlastoisemon gritted his teeth. "This won't work for you two! Let me show you that you have no chance against me! Tidal Blaster!"  
  
Firing off two beams made out of water and plasma energy came out of MechBlastoismon's cannons and destroyed Beelzemon's bullets and Sakuyamon's fox spirits and striking the two Mega Digimon friends down so quickly.  
  
"What power... I've just Digivolved a few moments and yet, I feel so much pain!" Beelzemon muttered, clutching his chest.  
  
Sakuyamon nodded. "He is not from our Digital World... But, we should still take him on..."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that my Blast Mode won't do good on him..." Beelzemon said, picking up one of his guns.  
  
"Our fight against him isn't tiring him or weakning him... We have to think up a plan!" Sakuyamon said, turning her head towards the others. "Go and find Takato! We need help! I don't know how much we can take!"  
  
"I've only been here for a couple of minutes and already, I'm feel like I'm needing some pain killers! What is this guy made of?! Who is he?!" Beelzemon asked.  
  
"His name is MechBlastoisemon! A Mega!" Sakuyamon noted.  
  
Kazu darted his head about. "Rika, how can we find Takato?! We have no idea where to start!!!"  
  
"And I don't think that massive turtle there wants us to go..." Max said, gulping.  
  
"Right! No problem there! I will deal with this!" Beelzemon said before a giant gun appeared in his right hand and had two massive black angel-like wings growing from his back. "BEELZEMON BLAST MODE!!! RAH!!!"  
  
"Hmm?" MechBlastoisemon muttered, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Take this, you metallic creep!" Beelzemon said, raising the massive gun up and fired off a powerful blast of energy. "Corona Destroyer!!!"  
  
MechBlastoisemon brought back his force-field and stood his stance. "Aquatic-Draw!!!"  
  
Sakuyamon growled as MechBlastoisemon was unharmed by Beelzemon's attack. "This is crazy! How tough is this guy?!"  
  
Beelzemon kept his Corona Destroyer on for a long time and MechBlastoisemon kept his Aquatic-Draw up. Everyone watched in fear and hope that Beelzemon will win.  
  
In his thoughts, MechBlastoisemon was in fear. "I don't know how long I will keep that blasted biker's attack! My Aquatic-Draw will only last for 5 minutes and when thats done, it will take a long time to recharge! After this, its time to end my game!"  
  
Gritting his teeth, Beelzemon started to sweat. "I...I can't hold on much longer!!! If I don't break through his force-field, my gun is gonna explode!!!"  
  
"switch off then, Beelzemon!" Sakuyamon said, running up to Beelzemon's side. "We will attack together, maybe we have a chance!"  
  
With a nod, Beelzemon stopped his attack. "All right, let's do it!"  
  
"How about not?!" MechBlastoisemon said, quickly getting his Aquatic-Draw off and firing off his familiar attack. "Tidal Blaster!!!"  
  
With a yell of pain, Sakuyamon and Beelzemon were knocked down and into a building each. They fell to the ground, groaning in pain and slowly getting up.  
  
"That's it... I can't take it anymore... He is just wiping the floor with us!" Beelzemon muttered, panting.  
  
Sakuyamon groaned slowly and used her staff to hold her up. "He is too powerful... We can't win... Everytime we try and attack, he will counter EVERYTHING... What can we do...?"  
  
"ESCAPE! We gotta get outta here!" Kazu called out.  
  
MechBlastoisemon laughed as he pointed his cannons towards Sakuyamon and Beelzemon. "Time for the killing blow! Say goodnigght, FOREVER!!! Tidal Bla..."  
  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!!" Yelled a roaring voice and a lion-shaped energy came out of no-where, striking into MechBlastoisemon's chest. Landing between Sakuyamon and Beelzemon was Leomon, holding his sword out and growling. "Your fun and games are over!!!"  
  
"Leomon!" Kazu said, happily before he turned around to see Jeri running up with a pink hedgehog. "Jeri!!! Glad you ma... Who is that with you...?"  
  
"Its one of Cream's friends, this a hedgehog called Amy Rose." Jeri said.  
  
Amy, the pink hedgehog, bowed. "Nice to meet you all."  
  
"I found her bashing one of the Rockets with her weapon, a hammer!" Jeri said, before turning around to face their foe. "Is that a Digimon...?"  
  
May nodded. "Yeah... His name is MechBlastoisemon! He calls himself a Mega and just easily took down Sakuyamon and Beelzemon without breaking a sweat!"  
  
Kenta blinked. "Say... look at MechBlastoisemon's chest!"  
  
Upon MechBlastoisemon's chest was a burnt and dented mark by Leomon's attack. This took the Mega off surprise. "How did he do that!? Hes a Champion!!!"  
  
"Jeri...?" Sakuyamon asked, turning to Jeri with a amazed look.  
  
Jeri giggled. "I used a lot of Modify cards in order to boost Leomon's speed and strength. He has the power of a Mega now, even though he is a Champion..."  
  
Kazu snapped his fingers. "Thats it! Jeri, Leomon can take MechBlastoisemon down with some Mega Digimon attacks!"  
  
"You sure? OK!" Jeri said, drawing a card out and slashing it into her yellow D-Power. "DIGI-MODIFY!!! IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE ACTIVATE!!!"  
  
The familiar cannon that was on Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's right arm took place on Leomon's right arm. He charged it up and fired. "POSITRON LASTER!!!"  
  
"Huh...?" MechBlastoisemon asked, innocently. He was too busy in shock when he saw that Leomon can damage him with one shot. He had a flashback of an Imperialdramon beating him before (Back in Revival of Valmarmon Episode 46) and screamed. "YAH!!!"  
  
"It worked!!!" Sora cheered. "We can win this!!!"  
  
Beelzemon shook his head. "Not bad... Guess MechBlastoisemon is lowering his guard in shock... Heh, even I was amazed when Leomon gave me a few punches and I actually felt pain..."  
  
"Before or after you killed him?" Sakuyamon whispered.  
  
"Don't remind me of it..." Beelzemon muttered. "Anyway... even though Leomon has been powered up, it still won't have enough power to make MechBlastoisemon to push the daisies! We need to think of a new plan!"  
  
"I agree..." Sakuyamon said, nodding as she looked at Jeri. "She needs to get MechBlastoisemon to lose his Mega power! If we have him at the In-Training or Rookie level, we can easily capture him and hold onto him!"  
  
"And do what?!" Beelzemon asked.  
  
Sakuyamon sighed. "Well, either kill him or hand him over to the Soverigns... I don't know... Jeri, try and use a card that will weaken MechBlastoisemon to the In-Training form, QUICK!"  
  
With a nod, Jeri turned towards Kazu. "I need that card of yours!"  
  
"I know what card you mean, Jeri!" Kazu said, taking a card from his deck and handed it to Jeri. "Go and get him!"  
  
"I wonder what card they were talking about..." Tea muttered.  
  
Tristan sighed. "Something tells me we are about to find out."  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY!!!" Jeri called out, slashing the card through her D-Power. "APOCALYMON ACTIVATE!!!"  
  
"APOCALYMON?!?!" All Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, Mimi and Joe said together in shock.  
  
A chain was formed out of no-where and Leomon grabbed it. On the other end of the chain was a massive claw. With this mighty strength, Leomon swung the claw around and threw it towards MechBlastoisemon. "Catch!!!"  
  
Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, MechBlastoisemon lifted his head. "Catch what? A headache...? I already got one of tho... AHH!!!" The claw made its grip onto MechBlastoisemon, causing him to glow.  
  
"REVERSE DIGIVOLVE!!!" Leomon announced, watching as MechBlastoisemon got smaller.  
  
Mokuba picked up a box and turned to the slightly recovered MegaSeadramon. "Cover me! One Leomon is done with that creep, I'm gonna catch him in this box!"  
  
"You got it, Mokuba!" MegaSeadramon said.  
  
After a few moments, Leomon sighed. "It is done..." The claw was closed as MechBlastoisemon had shrunk to its lowest level. Leomon removed the claw to see what happened to MechBlastoisemon. When he did, he gasped in shock. "What in the...?"  
  
"Huh?! A new Digimon...?" Agumon asked, blinking with the other five original Digimon.  
  
Susie was in shock. "I...I don't believe it..."  
  
Now in the place of MechBlastoisemon was a small blue, cute turtle. "Squirt?"  
  
"That small turtle looks familiar... but where?" May asked, mindlessly drawing her Poke-Dex out and opening it.  
  
*Name: Squirtle. Type: Water. Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Squirtle is the Water-Starter Pokemon of the Kanto region. Despite its small size, Squirtle are very tough and their evolved forms are extremly powerful!*  
  
"Squirtle?! A...A Squirtle?! He is a Pokemon!!!" Misty screamed in shock.  
  
Sakuyamon growled. "Something tells me that there is more to Silesia World than meets the eye!"  
  
The tiny Squirtle gulped. "Squirtle... Squirt?"  
  
Out of no-where, a woman dressed in black devil gear flew out and grabbed Squirtle before flying away. "Trust you to mess this up, MechBlastoisemon. You idiot!"  
  
Everyone watched as the mysterious lady flew off with Squirtle. "Who... Who was that...?" Max asked.  
  
"LadyDevimon... an Ultimate... But, what is going on here...?" Agumon slowly asked.  
  
Andromon stepped up. "This battle is over! Rika, Renamon, Impmon and SnowAgumon are badly injured. We should return to the HYPNOS right away!"  
  
Amy, being silent through the battle, took a step. "Is Cream there...?"  
  
"Yeah! I bet she will be happy to see you, along with Cheese!" Mimi said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you!" Amy said, smiling as well.  
  
With a glow, Sakuyamon changed back into Rika and Renamon. With a slight cough and some help from Jeri, Rika sighed. "Come on... Let's get out of here..."  
  
"Wait for me..." Beelzemon said before he transformed back into Impmon. Leomon, whom was carrying Renamon, picked up Impmon and followed everyone out of the battle zone.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Two hours later....  
  
Lucemon sat at the chair with Mariku as the hypnotised Ishizu walked in, holding the Squirtle that de-evolved from MechBlastoisemon. "Here you are, master..."  
  
"MechBlastoisemon, you have failed this mission!" Lucemon said, lowering his eyes. "You should have destroyed Sakuyamon and Beelzemon! This battle will scar your pride as you have been defeated by a Champion!"  
  
Mariku smirked. "But, do not worry... Once you evolved right back to your Mega form, you will have a second chance!"  
  
"Squirt?" The tiny Squirtle said, looking up in hope.  
  
"That's right... You have defeated TWO tough Mega Digimon and also, destroyed SnowAgumon's Mega form so, he will never become Phoenixmon again! So, for now... return to your quarters and wait there until you become stronger!" Lucemon said before he smiled. "Ishizu.... put him down."  
  
"Yes, master..." Ishizu said and before the Squirtle knew it, she dropped him to the floor.  
  
Rubbing his backside, the tiny Squirtle muttered something in his language and walked out of the room.  
  
"Seems to me these warriors we shall face are stronger than we thought..." Mariku muttered. "This shall be intresting..."  
  
Lucemon smirked. "I quite agree... For now, we shall lie low and think of a plan to rid of these pests... MechBlastoisemon can't help us now but, sooner or later... we shall rise and take over this fallen planet! One day.... one day!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
-------------------------  
  
Next time! Rika's group returns to nurse their wounds while Tea and SnowAgumon are upset over the fact that he can't go Mega again... or can he...? While everyone are talking to their new allies, Takuya and his group... The Digimon, Pokemon and Duel Monsters relax in the basement of HYPNOS, recharging their energy. What happens next? Well, once a certain pink ball shows up, then you will figure it out!  
  
Also, MechBlastoisemon belongs to AnT! Keep an eye out for him in the Pokemon/Digimon story, Mon Wars, soon!  
  
Until next time,  
See ya! 


	22. A Night to DisRemember

BlackWarGreymon will make an apperance soon! If you have read my Digimon Frontier story, you should know that the BlackWarGreymon is the SAME one from Digimon 02, in a new life. What sort of plans will I bring thy black Mega in? Find out soon.  
  
Plus, Mewtwo will make an apperance soon... *very quickly* underLucemon'scontrol.  
  
And as for the Leomon thing... erm... oops?  
  
------------------------  
  
Walking back to the HYPNOS building, Takato's group were now joined by Takuya and his friends that can evolve into Legendary Warriors. Along their way, Takuya decided to tell the Tamers, the D3 Digidestined, the Trainers, Yugi, Kaiba and Joey about the SkullSatamon that attacked Takato, Kazu and Mokuba a few days ago.  
  
"So... this SkullSatamon that attacked us was the same one you battled before in the Silesia World?" Takato asked.  
  
Takuya nodded. "Yeah... and we know since he really LOVES cheeseburgers... for unknown reason..."  
  
"SkullSatamon is one of the six remaining Digimon of Daemon's army." Koji spoke up. "The others were known as ShadowRanamon, ShadowGrumblemon, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon and MechBlastoisemon."  
  
"ShadowGrumblemon? ShadowRanamon? MechBlastoisemon?" Henry repeated.  
  
Koichi sighed. "Daemon snuck into Cherubimon's castle where he was guarding the Spirits of Earth, Wood, Water, Metal and Darkness and copied their data. He created darker and meaner versions of them... naming them the Shadow Warriors..."  
  
"ShadowGrumblemon of Earth, ShadowRanamon of Water, ShadowMercurymon of Metal, ShadowArbormon of Wood and Duskmon of Darkness." JP said, remembering the names of their foes.  
  
Davis chuckled. "Heh... I thought it was gonna be ShadowLowemon but..."  
  
"Duskmon, ShadowMercurymon and ShadowArbormon were defeated but, only ShadowGrumblemon and ShadowRanamon SURVIVED!" JP muttered. "And as for MechBlastoisemon..."  
  
Edward turned to JP, amazed. "Hey... part of the name you mentioned has Blastoise in it!"  
  
"Yeah... So, there are Digimon that are based off Pokemon?" Brock asked.  
  
Zoe giggled. "Well... something like that... In Silesia World, Pokemon can evolve, or DIGIVOLVE, into higher forms..."  
  
"WHAT!? You mean POKEMON can go PAST THEIR FINAL FORM?!" Ash gasped.  
  
"Yeah... We made a lot of allies that are Digivolved Pokemon..." Tommy said. "Gigachumon, an Ultimate of Raichu... Kuzaimon, an Ultimate of a female Meganium... Kitsunamon, an Ultimate of a female Ninetales... Chardramon, an Ultimate form of Charizard... Ylangtilemon, an Ultimate of a Sceptile... Psylumemon, an Ultimate of a female Vileplume and Eolitreemon, a DNA Ultimate from a Marowak and a Victreebel."  
  
Ash was flabbergasted. "Wha...Wha... I...I...I...I wanna go to this world!!!"  
  
"Chill out, Ash.. I know this sounds amazing but..." Brock said before turning to Koichi. "And MechBlastoisemon...?"  
  
"An evil Mega form of Blastoise..." Koichi muttered.  
  
"What...? That can't be true! Pokemon are not evil!!!" Liza said, walking over to Koichi.  
  
Koichi sighed sadly. "I'm sorry... its true..."  
  
"My dad always told me that one day there will be Pokemon with a dark heart but... I never thought I would hear that there is an evil Digimon that evolved from a Pokemon..." Brendan muttered.  
  
Ash blinked. "Your dad...?"  
  
"Yeah... He is a Pokemon Professor! The best there is in the Hoenn region!" Brendan said, smiling.  
  
"Heh... Your wrong there, Brendan! Someone already got that title as the Best Research of the Hoenn region and his name is Prof. Birch!" Ash said, before turning to Edward. "Isn't that right...?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, Ash." Edward said before he smirked. "Why not ask him, right Brendan Birch?"  
  
Ash and Brock gasped and turned to Brendan, both saying. "YOUR PROF. BIRCH'S SON?!" "PIKA?!"  
  
"Yeah... He was the one that gave me Treecko as my first Pokemon..." Brendan said.  
  
Ryo, coming back to the subject, turned to Koji. "So... MechBlastoisemon is a Mega, huh...? That means that if Blastoise is a Digimon, he would be an Ultimate..."  
  
"Thats what we thought until Azulongmon shared an interesting opinion..." Koji muttered. "He thinks that Pokemon that evolves twice like Squirtle, Dratini, Pichu, etc... are at the In-Training level. If the three Pokemon I mentioned Digivolved, Wartortle, Dragonair, Pikachu will be Rookies. That will make Blastoise, Dragonite and Raichu at the Champion level!"  
  
"Which makes sense since Gigachumon has evolved from a Raichu and is at the Ultimate level..." Zoe muttered.  
  
Yugi gasped. "Then... that means that this MechBlastoisemon has an Ultimate after Blastoise!"  
  
"And we don't know who its called!" Takuya muttered. "And I know he is here since he was with SkullSatamon!"  
  
"I understand..." Yugi muttered.  
  
"So, Kaiba, now the Rockets have flown the coop, shall we continue the Battle City tomorrow?" Joey asked.  
  
Kaiba didn't looked at Joey as he continued to walk. "Tonight, we will just rest and tomorrow, the city needs to recover from the Rocket attack! The continuation of Battle City will begin the day after tomorrow, Wheeler."  
  
"A day off, that's cool..." Joey said, sighing.  
  
Yugi nodded. "I bet we all need it..."  
  
"And our Digimon agree..." TK muttered, holding Patamon.  
  
Takato sighed. "The sooner we get back to HYPNOS, the sooner the better..."  
  
----------------------  
  
In Shinjuku Park... Rika's group decided to take a few minutes rest before they enter back into HYPNOS.  
  
Rika sat on the grass with Jeri, Kenta, Kazu and Susie. Renamon leaned against the tree, Leomon kneeled beside Jeri, Guardromon stood behind Kazu, MarineAngemon was in Kenta's arms and Lopmon were in Susie's arms.   
  
"This has been one crazy day..." Kazu muttered. "First of all, these Rocket jerks attacked and then, a Digimon that was unstoppable de-evolved back into a Squirtle!"  
  
Kenta sighed. "Silesia World must have Pokemon that evolve past their final forms..."  
  
"Well, Gennai did mention that Silesia World has Pokemon hybrids so... I guess this world has some sort of mystical powers... So mystical than our Digital Worlds..." Leomon muttered.  
  
Susie hugged Lopmon tighter. "I hope we don't run into anymore of those nasty Digimon..."  
  
"I think we will, Susie..." Rika said, lowering her eyes. "That LadyDevimon took Squirtle away the moment Leomon made him de-Digivolved. Which reminds me..." She turned to Jeri. "What card did you used to make Leomon strong enough to use Mega attacks, without lowering his defense and getting tired...?"  
  
"Its this card..." Jeri said, taking a card out. "Its called Va-Champion Upgrade... Ryo gave to me."  
  
Rika blinked. "Ryo...?"  
  
"Yeah... He had three of these cards so, he game me and Henry one each." Jeri explained.  
  
Kazu clicked his fingers. "Wait a minute... These must be the new Type-Level Upgrade cards that will help one of your Digimon become stronger in the card game. Va is short for Vaccine..."  
  
"I understand now... That card will only work on Vaccine type Digimon at the Champion level..." Rika muttered.  
  
Jeri sighed as she placed her card away. "Ryo told me that these Type-Level Upgrade cards are really rare... And you can only have one in your Digimon deck so... Hey, Rika... Where is Impmon?"  
  
"He left before we got into the park..." Renamon said. "Don't worry... He said he will be at HYPNOS tonight..."  
  
"That's good... I hope hes okay..." Rika muttered.  
  
Kenta raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"  
  
"What about me?" Rika asked.  
  
"Rika... you and Renamon were together as Sakuyamon! Even with Beelzemon in Blast Mode, you got your butts whooped by MechBlastoisemon!" Kazu muttered. "And you took a lot of beating!"  
  
Jeri giggled. "It will take more than that to bring Rika down."  
  
"That's right!" Rika said, smiling.  
  
"I'm also worried about Tea and her SnowAgumon... The data of SnowAgumon's Mega form, Phoenixmon, got destroyed by that mysterious toxic that MechBlastoisemon fired..." Kenta muttered.  
  
"Kenta, its TOXIN, not TOXIC... And your right..." Kazu sighed.  
  
"At least SnowAgumon is still alive, huh?" Guardromon asked.  
  
Leomon turned to where Tea, Mokuba, Tristan, Inumon, SnowAgumon and Penguinmon were sitting at. "His body, yes... but, for SnowAgumon's emotions... I don't know..."  
  
"SnowAgumon, how are you holding up?" Penguinmon asked.  
  
With a small cough, SnowAgumon lifted his head. "I'm fine... Just a little shaken..."  
  
"I was shaken too... I don't know what to do if you.... if you..." Tea trailed off, tears falling down her cheeks. "I...I'm so sorry, SnowAgumon..."  
  
"Tea... It isn't your fault... You weren't expecting that... I wasn't expecting that... all of us did..." SnowAgumon said, nuzzling his Tamer's arm. "Just be glad that I survived..."  
  
Tea sniffed. "At a heavy price... You lost the power to become Phoenixmon..."  
  
"Maybe this is some sort of sign..." Mokuba said. "No offense, Tea... but Phoenixmon is not the true Digivolved form of AeroVeedramon. According to the V-Tamer magna comics, the AeroVeedramon that was called Zero Digivolved into a different one called AlForceVeedramon, a Royal Knight Digimon!"  
  
Tristan grinned. "Yeah, that would be cool, Tea! If you and SnowAgumon work together, maybe SnowAgumon will regain his power to reach Mega and become this awesome AlForceVeedramon!"  
  
"You...You think so?" Tea asked.  
  
"Hmph... I just wanna get my hands on that tiny turtle!" Inumon muttered. "I can't believe I got beaten down by a tortoise! When I find him again... I'm gonna get my revenge!!!"  
  
"Just like how you get your revenge on Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon...?" Tristan muttered.  
  
"Er..." Inumon gulped, a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "Moving on..."  
  
Penguinmon blinked. "Revenge on Red Eyes...? Is Inumon being an idiot?"  
  
"Yes..." Said Tea, SnowAgumon and Tristan together, causing Inumon's sweatdrop to be bigger.  
  
With a sigh Penguinmon waddled up to a nearby pond. "What else is new?"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?!" Inumon demanded as he glared at Penguinmon.  
  
"Look in a mirror." Mokuba joked.  
  
Inumon slapped his face, groaning as Tristan, Tea, Mokuba and SnowAgumon laughed. "Just my day..."  
  
Finally, Misty sat down with her Togepi chirping in her lap. May, Max and Susie were also nearby with Vulpix curled up in Susie's arms.  
  
"How can that be possible... Ab..About Squirtle... being a Digimon..." Misty muttered, still in shock.  
  
Max sighed. "These Digimon data have some sort of effect on the Pokemon somehow... I just don't know what..."  
  
"There are secrets of Pokemon that has yet to be discovered... But, being a massive Digimon with high attack and defensive power isn't one of them." Susie said, stroking Vulpix's hair. "Guess there is a lot to learn about the Digimon..."  
  
"And Pokemon and Duel Monsters..." May muttered before turning to where Amy Rose was, swinging her yellow hammer about as if she was training. "And Amy..."  
  
"One of Cream's friends... According to her story, she was in a plane with a friend called Tails and they somehow got seperated from the Chaos Control blast." Max explained. "She been living out in the streets since then and... she almost got attacked... if she didn't use a hammer and knocked the jerks away... Thats what she told me..."  
  
Misty nodded. "A lot of things happened thanks to Eggman and his Chaos Control but... I'm glad he did it..."  
  
"Why?" May asked.  
  
"If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't know about the Charizard kidnapping... Now, we have to help Liza to get the Charizard back from Team Rocket, as well as capturing the leader!" Misty noted.  
  
May sighed. "Let's just get back into HYPNOS now... I'm so tired..."  
  
Tai and Izzy stepped up... attracting the attention of the Trainers, Duelists and Tamers. "OK, listen up, you guys! We talked to Yamaki and gave us some news!" Tai said.  
  
Izzy nodded. "The other group won against Team Rocket! Problem is, Giovanni moved the Charizards into their second base!"  
  
"So... the battle is still going..." Jeri whispered.  
  
"But, the good news is... we have new additions to our team!" Tai said, happily. "Remember the Spirit Digidestined?"  
  
"The who...?" Amy asked.  
  
"A group of children with very special powers." Sora said, smiling. "We will tell you all about it later..."  
  
Amy sighed. "This might be a long one..."  
  
"The Spirit Digidestined are here and they helped out the others in their battle!" Tai said, grinning. "Plus, Yamaki has made a special room for the Digimon, Duel Monsters and Pokemon in the basement! Sort of a resting area for them!"  
  
Izzy nodded. "Also, Yamaki is gonna tell me how Digimon can to life so, I can't wait to hear that!"  
  
"I know you can't..." Rika said, smirking as she got up. "Well, let's go, everybody! Back to HYPNOS!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
It wasn't long before Takato's group and Rika's group were able to rejoin. After a quick introduction, they all headed into HYPNOS. Yamaki was there, ready to lead them into the room where the Pokemon, Digimon and Duel Monsters shall rest.  
  
The Trainers were first and followed Yamaki down some steps.   
  
"Here you go. There is even a huge tank for Water Pokemon that can battle on land." Yamaki said.  
  
Ash nodded throwing his Poke-balls. "Thank you, Yamaki! Let's go, you guys!"  
  
Pikachu hopped up happily as he ran up to Grovyle, Torkoal, Taillow and Corphish. "Pika!"  
  
"Tork!" "Corp!" "Taillow!" "Grov!"  
  
"I choose you!" Misty said, throwing her Poke-balls out to bring out Politoed, Corsola and a yellow duck-like Pokemon that always drives Misty insane called Psyduck. Meanwhile, Gyarados landed in the tank, roaring as he splashed about. She placed Togepi down on the floor, whom chirped happily and ran over to his friends.  
  
"Toge!" "Psyduck?" "Corsola!" "Poli!"  
  
Brock smiled. "Come on out! Rest time!" This brought out Fortress, Mudkip and Lotad.  
  
"For!" "Mudkip!" "Lotad!"  
  
With a twirl, May threw her Poke-balls. "Let's go!" With that, Torchic, Beautifly and Skitty were out.  
  
"Torchic!" "Beaut!" "Skitty!"  
  
"Off you go, Vulpix." Susie said, placing her Pokemon down on the floor.  
  
"Vul!" Said Vulpix, smiling. ^_^  
  
Brendan stood up, holding all of his Poke-balls out. "Right, come out, you guys! GO!"  
  
Six Poke-balls opened up to bring out Sceptile, Ninetales, Alakazam, Mightyena, Salamence and a blue shark Pokemon known as Sharpedo, whom landed in the tank with Gyarados.  
  
"Scep!" "Nine!" "Alakazam!" "Yena!" "Sala!" "Sharpedo!"  
  
Finally, Edward brought out his Poke-balls and threw them. "Your go, guys. Have a good rest!"  
  
The Poke-balls opened up and out came Typhlosion, Blastoise, Dragonite, Steelix, a huge blue bug with a horn called Heracross and a black fox-creature with yellow rings on his body called Umbreon.  
  
"Typh!" "Blast!" "Nite! "Steel!" "Heracross!" "Umbre!"  
  
Max was amazed. "Look at all these Pokemon!"  
  
Yamaki smirked. "Amazing, yes..."  
  
"Mr. Yamaki?" Called a voice. Yamaki turned around to see Izzy. "Are you ready? While the others are coming down, I want to learn about the birth of Digimon."  
  
Yamaki nodded. "Of course... Follow me onto my office." He turned to Brock. "Call the others to bring the Digimon down."  
  
"Right!" Brock said, nodding.  
  
"Let's go!" Yamaki said, leading Izzy away.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Sitting at his desk, Yamaki drew out files that contained information about the Digimon while Izzy sat down on a chair in front of the desk.   
  
"According to our research, Digimon never existed until the 1970s but, the Digital World existed for a long time, Izzy. The Digital World was created between the 1939-1942 when the first computer called Atanasoff-Berry Computer was created." Yamaki said. "It lay down the foundations of the Digital World. And thanks to the pattern computer, Electronic and Numeric Integrator And Computer, the Digital World in every dimension was born."  
  
Izzy gasped. "So... when did the Digimon were born?"  
  
With a small grunt, Yamaki brought up a file. "Well... In 1984, a professor of Palo Alto University named Doctor Rob McCoy, or his codename Dolphin, began to experiment with the artificial life. He was joined up with students whom are Janyu "Tao" Wong, Goro "Shibumi" Mizuno, Rai "Curly" Aishuwarya, "Babel," and "Daisy". With those guys working together, they made a small group called the Monster Makers. It was them that they created Digimon."  
  
"Wow... Janyu Wong? Is that..." Izzy trailed off.  
  
"Henry and Suzy's father, yes..." Yamaki finished.  
  
"What happened after that?" Izzy asked.  
  
Yamaki sighed. "Two years later, the Digimon project was over and never completed due to the lack of funds. The data of the Digimon they created somehow found themselves into the Digital World that was created and left behind by ABC and ENIAC. Only one member of the Monster Makers decided to continue the project and that was Shibumi. Digimon soon became a product of Bandai, making it into a card game and video games. With the help of a Toei Corporation, TV shows as well!"  
  
"Wow..." Izzy muttered. "Anymore you can tell me...?"  
  
"No, Izzy... I think you need some rest... I've just got word from your friend, Tai, that you need to be busy so... this will do. While your reading, I will be checking the condition of Tea's SnowAgumon." Yamaki said, smirking. "Have fun."  
  
"Oh I will!" Izzy said, grinning.  
  
---------------------------  
  
It was two hours later and the Tamers have only one hour left before they have to go home. High on the roof of the HYPNOS building, Renamon and Leomon were on top of the building with Impmon.  
  
Impmon had to become Beelzemon Blast Mode to fly up and join Renamon and Leomon on the building. And he isn't very happy right now.  
  
"Today is the worst day of my entire life!" Impmon muttered. "Mashed around by a turtle, even if I was BLAST MODE!!!"  
  
Leomon laughed. "How do you think MechBlastoisemon feels? He has been defeated by me, a Champion Digimon, by reverting him into a small Pokemon!"  
  
"Don't be too proud, Leomon... You and Jeri just delayed our defeat by that guy! It won't be long until he becomes Mega again and we have to battle him again!" Renamon said.  
  
"But, this time you will not be alone!" Leomon said, smiling. "The next time MechBlastoisemon comes back, he will have more than Sakuyamon and Beelzemon to deal with... He will have Gallantmon, MarineAngemon, Justimon and MegaGargomon to face against!"  
  
Impmon nodded. "And not forgetting the Digidestined and their Digimon partners!"  
  
"WarGreymon... MetalGarurumon... Imperialdramon..." Renamon whispered. "Your right... I guess I still feel a bit tired after the battle..."  
  
"Also, if you didn't hear what Takuya said after we told him about our fight against MechBlastoisemon but, he said that they faced MechBlastoisemon before in battle and they told us that MechBlastoisemon's Aquatic-Draw only lasts for five minutes." Leomon said, smiling.  
  
Impmon blinked. "But, after five minutes... won't he use Aquatic-Draw again?"  
  
"No... after five minutes, Aquatic-Draw will wear off and it will take a LONG time for it to be recharged again." Leomon said.  
  
Renamon sighed. "So... we just keep attacking him for the next five minutes then, we win... All right then... Sounds like a plan of sort..."  
  
"Great! I'm off now! Gonna join my Tamers for some rest!" Impmon said, before he grinned. "And while I'm resting, I shall give your Tamer and Terriermon's a night they will never forget!"  
  
Renamon gasped. "You...You wouldn't?!"  
  
"Bye!" Impmon quickly said before becoming Beelzemon Blast Mode and flying away.  
  
"He would..." Leomon muttered.  
  
Renamon sighed. "Rika is going to kill me..."  
  
"She wouldn't, would she?" Leomon asked.  
  
"She would..." Renamon muttered.  
  
-------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in the basement, the Pokemon and Digimon (minus Renamon and Leomon) were joined up by the Dark Magician, Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Torchic, Skitty, Beautifly, Politoed, Gyarados, Corsola, Corphish, Torkoal, Blastoise, Typhlosion, Sceptile, Mightyena and Alakazam were busy resting from a huge battle they all had while the others were restless... Namely Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, Inumon, Terriermon, Monodramon, Agumon, Veemon, Gomamon and Penguinmon to name a few.  
  
"I'm so bored! Resting is too hard! I wanna have fun!" Terriermon muttered.  
  
Monodramon nodded. "I agree! What can we do?"  
  
"How about that you two keep your mouth shut?" Gatomon asked.  
  
Lopmon, standing beside Gatomon, shook her head. "That will never happen."  
  
Inumon turned around and saw Red Eyes and Blue Eyes have a small meeting. "What are you two up to?"  
  
"Well, after a quick talk... We decided how to liven things up." Blue Eyes said.  
  
"And that is...?" Inumon asked, very slowly.  
  
"KAROKE!!" Red Eyes shouted out, grinning eviliy towards Inumon.  
  
Inumon blinked and sweatdropped. "Er..."  
  
The next few moments were a blur for Inumon as Terriermon, Monodramon, Agumon, Veemon and Penguimon quickly set up a music box and a couple of microphones.  
  
"I don't believe this..." Dark Magician said, leaning against the wall and holding his staff in one hand, sighing.  
  
Blue Eyes smiled. "Right! Who will go first?"  
  
"Inumon will, see?" Red Eyes said, wacking Inumon towards the music box with his tail. "Go for it."  
  
Flying through the air, Inumon had only one thing to say. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He finally came to a stop when he crashed into the wall. "Ow..."  
  
"Erm... I think Inumon won't be able to sing... Unless you want him to sing a dizzy song, choose another." Biyomon said.  
  
Looking towards Blue Eyes, Red Eyes grinned. "Shall we?"  
  
"Let's." Blue Eyes said, picking up the microphone along with Red Eyes'.  
  
Guilmon blinked. "I have a bad feeling about this..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Tea waited in the corridor with Yugi, Joey and Tristan. They were waiting for the results to see if SnowAgumon will pull through or not. They all hope he will.  
  
It finally ended as Yamaki came out with SnowAgumon beside him. Joey lifted his head up and gulped. "Well?"  
  
"He is gonna be all right. The toxin only damaged his Phoenixmon data but, it seems that our resources have found out that his body data is making a new Mega Digimon data in his very body. Seems that it could be making the AlForceVeedramon that you guys mentioned before." Yamaki said, looking through the chart.  
  
Tristan sighed. "Great! But, how can SnowAgumon's body be making a new Mega data... or something like that...?"  
  
"No one knows..." Yamaki said. "Also... the toxin could have destroyed SnowAgumon if he wasn't at the Mega level and a Vaccine type. That toxin only destroyed one Digivolved level and if the victim is a Vaccine type, it is wiped away before it oculd damage the other forms."  
  
Tea smiled as she picked SnowAgumon up. "Well... I'm glad your okay, SnowAgumon. If we face MechBlastoisemon again and if you have finally become AlForceVeedramon or someone else, your gonna teach that jerk a lesson!"  
  
"I will, Tea." SnowAgumon said, smiling. "I will."  
  
Before anything else could happen, there was a huge yelling of pain coming from downstairs.  
  
"What was that?!" Yugi asked, shocked.  
  
"Judging from the yells of pain, Yug... I would say its Red Eyes Black Dragon SINGING and giving everyone headaches!" Joey said before bowing his head. "I'm praying for survival for the poor victims that listen to Red Eyes' singing."  
  
Tea sweatdropped. "Oh boy..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Every Pokemon and Digimon that have hands or paws had their ears covered while ones that can't have their ears covered listened to the noise coming from Red Eyes and Blue Eyes, whom both sing TERRIBLY!  
  
"MAKE THE NOISE STOP!!!" Terriermon yelled in pain, covering his ears.  
  
"S.O.E.! Save Our Ears!" Inumon screamed.  
  
"HOW DO WE STOP THEM!??!" Agumon asked out loud.  
  
"PIKA!!!" Pikachu said, charging his electricity up and stopped because he could concentrate. "Pi..."  
  
Red Eyes and Blue Eyes were still singing, very badly. They soon stopped after jumping away from the equipment, holding their butts in pain. It was a big clue but, I think it was Heracross to the rescue with his horn.  
  
Biyomon's eyes turned to hearts as she looked at Heracross. "My hero..."  
  
"Heracross... ¬¬!"  
  
"THE PAIN!!!" Red Eyes yelled.   
  
"As soon as it stops, back to singing." Blue Eyes added.  
  
Dark Magician raised his staff and yelled out. "GRAB THEM!!!"  
  
A herd of Pokemon and Digimon soon covered Red Eyes and Blue Eyes, using strong ropes to tie them both up and away from the music box. Although, how one earth that a lot of Rookie and Champion Digimon and some fully evolved Pokemon were able to capture and tie down two powerful Ultimate-level dragons of Duel Monster is beyond me...  
  
"Right... Who is next?" Terriermon asked.  
  
Guardromon raised his arm into the air. "Me!"  
  
"Anyone else?" Terriermon quickly asked.  
  
Palmon sighed. "Hey, whats wrong with the idea of Guardromon singing?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Terriermon said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Now you mentioned it... No..." Palmon said, with a sweatdrop.  
  
Veemon walked up to Pikachu. "How about you try it, Pikachu?"  
  
"Pi?" The little yellow moused asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Monodramon laughed. "Yeah... that will be a good song! Him singing a S Club song going 'Pika Pikachu, Pi Pi...' HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"PIKACHU!!!" Pikachu shouted out, firing a Thunderbolt onto Monodramon and shocking him.  
  
"YYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Monodramon screamed out.  
  
Veemon sniggered. "And at No 13 is Monodramon singing 'I've Been Shocked by Pikachu.'"  
  
"Will this madness ever end?" Gatomon asked, small sweatdrop down her head.  
  
"What do you think...?" Patamon asked, sighing.  
  
Gatomon groaned. "Please... somebody save us..."  
  
Dark Magician smirked and stepped up. "Listen... All we need is someone who has a good voice and willing to sing."  
  
"Well... don't look at me, I'm no good." Agumon muttered.  
  
"Same here..." Gomamon muttered, waving a flipper.  
  
Guilmon nodded. "Aloha!"  
  
Penguinmon sighed. "Why not put this thing away... I mean, who wants to sing and torture us...?"  
  
"Impmon!" Terriermon spoke up.  
  
"Apart from him!" Penguinmon noted.  
  
Dark Magician turned his head around and pointed to where the box is. "It seems that somebody did decide to sing but... is that a Pokemon...?"  
  
"Yeah... what is she...?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"Whats going on here...?" Said Renamon as she walked into the room and saw something. "What is that...? And what is it doing...?"  
  
The eyes of Pikachu widen in fear as he saw a familiar pink ball with tiny feet and arms, big green eyes and holding a pen like a microphone. "Pika!!!"  
  
"Jigglypuff." Said the pink ball.  
  
"Jigglypuff?" Gabumon repeated.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the moment of doom came upon everyone in the room as Jigglypuff started to sing. "Jigglypuff Jigglypuff..."  
  
-----------------------  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
In the main hall, Takuya and Koji were speaking with Takato and Henry.  
  
"So... you guys are heading back to the Digital World to pick up five Digimon that travelled with you throughout the other worlds?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yeah... Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon." Takuya said. "They are being looked after by some Digimon called Socramon, Manxmon, and Lemurmon. Socramon, Manxmon and Lemurmon are so childish... I think BOKOMON is looking after them!"  
  
Henry sighed. "Wait until they meet my Terriermon..."  
  
Koji smiled. "I'm glad that this night is so peaceful..."  
  
"I'm not too sure about that..." Henry said, pointing to a small pink ball that was walking away in a huff. "What is that...?"  
  
At that moment, Ash came out with Rika, Jeri, Leomon, Kaiba, Yugi, Joey and Tristan. They all saw the small pink ball as it left the building in a huff.  
  
Ash gasped. "Jigglypuff!"  
  
"Who?" Rika asked.  
  
"Don't you remember, Rika? That cute Pokemon that follows Ash and his friends around. Her singing would even put the strongest Pokemon to sleep." Jeri said.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Leomon asked.  
  
Takuya pointed to the door where Jigglypuff came out. "Well... she came out of that room..."  
  
"AHH!!!" Ash screamed. "She must have put all the Pokemon, Digimon and Duel Monsters to sleep!"  
  
"And what happens if they are asleep?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Before Ash could reply, there was a massive yell out anger. The door leading to the resting room opened up and Inumon came storming out, with drawings on his face.  
  
"I...Inumon...?" Tristan studdered, trying not to smirk. "What happened...?"  
  
"NEVER MIND ABOUT THAT!!! WHERE DID SHE GO?!" Inumon hissed.  
  
Tristan pointed to the doors when he blinked as Blue Eyes and Red Eyes came out of the room, still tied up and have markings on thier faces (white markings on Red Eyes' black body). It seems their legs have been tied so, they are hopping.  
  
"Red Eyes...?" Joey asked, totally amazed by Red Eyes new apperance.  
  
"What is this...?" Kaiba muttered, looking over at his tied up Blue Eyes.  
  
"Long story... Really long story..." Blue Eyes muttered.  
  
"Where did she go?" Red Eyes asked.  
  
"THAT A WAY!!! COME ON!!!" Inumon said, running through the doors.  
  
"RIGHT!" Both Red and Blue Eyes said. Seeing as they were at human-size forms, they hopped after Inumon through the doors.  
  
"Hey! What are you three thinking?! COME BACK HERE!!!" Tristan yelled out as he, Joey and Kaiba ran after their partners.  
  
"What... just happened...?" Yugi asked, blinking.  
  
Ash sighed. "I guess there are somethings that is best not to answer..."  
  
Takuya and Koji just watched as Ash, Rika and Yugi walked down the stairs to the basement while Jeri and Leomon went upstairs to see the others and tell them what just happened.  
  
"Seems to be like Canine Village." Takuya said, laughing.  
  
Koji laughed as well. "I agree... I truely agree..."  
  
-------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next chapter! While the Pokemon and Digimon recover from the singing attack of Jigglypuff... and washing their faces... Rika and Jeri went to the library with Ken to research on Phillipe to show Kazu how powerful he is... and discover a dark secret! Meanwhile, Yugi meets up with a familiar Duelists and will be challanged to a Duel once Battle City starts up again. Finally, Mariku and Lucemon finally figured a plan of attack! Whats gonna happen?! Wait and see! 


	23. Day Off Battle Plans

Phillipe's past is made and created by Youko Youkai.  
  
And next Friday is the release of Pokemon Collosium for the Nintendo GameCube! FINALLY! At last! So, if there isn't any updates, I will be busy playing Pokemon!  
  
------------------------  
  
Morning has arrived and Battle City will begin the next day. But, today... it will be a day of rest after the huge battle against Team Rocket and MechBlastoisemon yesterday.   
  
Sadly, for the Pokemon trainers, their morning isn't a good start. Since the karoke night made by Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon, they all had an unsuspecting visitor that goes by the name of.... Jigglypuff. With her singing and her stubborness, she put all the Digimon (minus Leomon and Impmon), the Pokemon and three Duel Monsters to sleep before drawing on their faces as revenge.  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Brendan and Edward spended their night washing the ink off their Pokemon. They had to help out due to the fact that some of the Pokemon can wash the ink off their faces.  
  
"So... how were they able to stop Blue Eyes, Red Eyes and Inumon from killing Jigglypuff?" Misty asked, wiping a cloth on her Corsola to rid of the ink.  
  
Brock, helping out his Forttress, looked up and sighed. "Well... according to Yugi... He summoned Magnadramon into holographic mode and the two dragons fell in love. They were making smooching noises, sappy words, everything."  
  
After helping his Taillow, Ash thought of seeing Red Eyes and Blue Eyes, with huge heart-shaped eyes, going into a Brock-like trance after seeing Magnadramon. He sweatdropped. "Just great... Duel Monster versions of Brock..."  
  
"What does that mean, Ash?" Brock asked, clearly confused.  
  
"What about Inumon? How did they stop him?" May asked, cleaning her Torchic while her Skitty ran around her.  
  
Edward smirked as he wiped the ink off Blastoise's shell. "Well... Joey said that he tossed a teddy bear into the air and Inumon catched it, crying. It was only when Joey said 'Perfect, he forgotten Jigglypuff', Inumon went nuts again."  
  
"Oh brother..." Brendan said, smiling while he washed the ink off Salamence's back. "So, how did he fixed this?"  
  
"Well... Takuya and Koji did. They brought out a poster of a Digimon called Huskymon from no where and held it in front of Inumon. He was in the same condition as Red Eyes and Blue Eyes when they saw Magnadramon."  
  
The sweatdrop got bigger on Ash. "Oh man... A Digimon version of Brock..."  
  
"The world is doomed..." Misty muttered.  
  
Ash, Brendan, May and Edward laughed while Brock looked confused. Someone came down the stairs and they all turned to see Susie. "Hey, you guys. I've got a small problem here..."  
  
"Whats the matter, Susie?" Misty asked.  
  
"It's my Vulpix... She accidently got the ink stuck to her fur and can't get it off. So, the moment I said 'bath', she ran off like crazy." Susie said.  
  
Ash shook his head. "That's not surprising considering that Vulpix is a Fire type."  
  
"Actually, Ash... Normal water like the ones from the taps and rivers can't damage a Fire Pokemon unless your health is like the flame of a Charmander's tail. Its just Water attacks from Pokemon that harm Fire-types." Brock explained.  
  
Brendan nodded. "That's right, Brock. Plus, apart from Vaporeon, every Canine-Based Pokemon hates water."  
  
"Canine-Based Pokemon?" Ash asked, confused.  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu said, also confused.  
  
May giggled. "Can't believe you never heard of the Canine-Based Pokemon, Ash."  
  
"Do you know what a Canine-Based Pokemon is?" Edward asked.  
  
"Yeah... my 'darling' little brother explains it to me..." May muttered.  
  
"Canine-Based Pokemon are the furry four-legged creatures that are based on wolves, foxes and dogs. Few examples are Ninetales, Mightyena, Flareon and Growlithe. There is also a Feline-Based Pokemon on cat Pokemon like Meowth, Espeon and Skitty." Brock explained. "Cats and Dogs have one thing in common and that they hate water."  
  
"Ninetales!" Said Brendan's Ninetales, shuddering at the thought of getting washed.  
  
"Espeon? Does Espeon look like a cat?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah... Anyway, let's find your Vulpix, Susie." Brock said, getting up. "Now... Vulpix will know that we are onto her and her bath so... Misty, can I borrow your Politoed?"  
  
"Why, Brock?" Misty asked.  
  
Edward smiled. "I don't think he is gonna use Water attacks on Vulpix, just put her to sleep."  
  
"Oh yeah... I remember!" Misty said, smiling.  
  
Ash blinked. "How can Politoed put Vulpix to sleep?"  
  
"Ash... do you remember facing a Poliwrath?" Misty asked. "It used Hypnosis."  
  
"Ah, yeah!" Ash muttered, clicking his fingers. Poliwag can learn Hypnosis that can put its opponent to sleep and control its mind. Poliwag will evolve into Poliwhirl and it can either evolve into Poliwrath with the Water Stone or Politoed with the King's Stone. "I think it will work!"  
  
Misty smiled and turned to Politoed. "OK, Politoed. Follow Brock and Susie. Listen to Brock commands for now, ok?"  
  
"Poli!" Said Politoed, nodding as he hopped beside Brock.  
  
"OK. Let's go and find the little scamp." Brock said, smiling as he, Susie and Politoed left.  
  
"Hey... I wonder what the others are doing..." Brendan muttered.  
  
"The Tamers and Duelists are resting in their homes and hotels and Takuya and his friends are heading back into this Digital World to pick up a few friends." May said.  
  
"I wonder whats gonna happen today..." Ash muttered.  
  
Edward just shrugged. "Who knows..."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
With Mokuba out, hanging with Takato and Kazu, Seto Kaiba decided to have a little walk around town. And maybe set a duel up against someone at the next day when Battle City starts up once again.  
  
So far, he only has two Locator Cards and he needs four more left in order to enter the Battle City finals. Of course, he is dying to have a duel against someone and his wish came true.  
  
"I don't believe this!!!" Roared an angry voice.  
  
Kaiba stopped and turned around to see a familiar figure, darting his head about in rage. Seto lowered his eyes in anger as he reconised the figure. "Bandit Keith!"  
  
"Huh?! WAH!!!" Keith gasped and spotted Kaiba. "I...I don't believe it, Seto Kaiba!!!"  
  
"Fancy meeting you here..." Kaiba said, smirking. He found out that Keith entered the tourament and was happy to see him go after Yugi defeated him and took his Locator Card. Reason was because he hate cheaters like Keith. He once heard from Joey that Bandit Keith cheated by drawing out his 7-Complete cards in order to power up his Slot Machine during the Duelist Kingdom finals. "What are you doing...?"  
  
"After some snot-nosed jerk!!!" Keith said, looking around for the person he was chasing known as the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. "And I lost him!!!"  
  
"Hmph... You are such a coward, Keith. Losing a battle against Yugi and then, beating up a person to let go of your anger. How pathetic of you!" Kaiba said, smiling.  
  
Keith growled. "The reason I was after that jerk because he defeated me with a huge red demon dragon monster!!!"  
  
Kaiba's eyes widen when Keith mentioned the 'huge red demon dragon monster'. In his thoughts, Seto said. "He faced against Megidramon and lost? What a wimp... Hmm, that means he was chasing after Giovanni... Who can blame him for beating that jerk up?"  
  
"And I lost sight of him a few moments ago before you turned up!" Keith muttered. "Now, what am I gonna do...?"  
  
"Leave! You are out of the Battle City tourament!" Kaiba said, turning his back on Keith. "There is nothing left for you here except, making a scene of yourself by shouting and crying like a baby! Keith, if I duel you, it will be a pleasure taking you out of the tourament!"  
  
This gave Keith an idea. He looked up and grinned. "Hey, Kaiba... I've heard that your a man of a game. Taking chances through Duel Monster battles... How about we settle a bet!"  
  
Kaiba stopped and turned around, glaring at Keith. "A... bet?"  
  
"Tomorrow, you and I will have a Duel Monster battle! Instead of having 4000 Life Points each, let's have 8000 Life Points. And to show you how much a nice guy I am, I will let you pick a perfect spot for us to duel."  
  
"And the conditions if either of us wins?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Keith smirked. "If you win, I will leave Shinjuku and head back to my home-town."  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "And what if you win?"  
  
"If you win... you will give me all the Locator Cards you have and allow me to enter the Battle City tourament once again! Do you accept? Or will you chicken out?"  
  
With a slight smirk, Kaiba crossed his arms and glared at Keith. "Your on! Meet me in the middle of Shinjuku Park! Believe it or not, most duels are located there!"  
  
"Excellent! And while we are on the subject, lets offer our rare cards in the Duel as well." Keith said, grinning. "If you win, I will give you my rarest and powerful card on my deck." He held the card up. "The Fusion between Megadramon and Gigadramon, the unstoppable Machinedramon!"  
  
This caught Kaiba's intrest. Machinedramon's ATK and DEF power are both 3500 and it happens that he have Megadramon and Gigadramon in his briefcase as spare monster cards. With a smirk, Kaiba drew a card from his deck. "Fine... Then, I will offer one of my three Blue Eyes White Dragons to cheer you up if you win."  
  
"Excellent! I'm looking forward to my winning Duel already!" Keith said, grinning. "I will see you tomorrow, Kaiba!"  
  
"So long, Bandit Keith!" Kaiba said, turning around and walking away.  
  
Keith grinned again and started to walk away. "I think its time to do some updates on my deck..." He fiddled with the metal wristbands, smirking. "And these two are my trumph cards... heh."  
  
Creeping out of the shadows, Giovanni witnessed the covnersation between Kaiba and Keith. He ran pretty fast to escape Keith's wrath and it took him all night to lose him. He finally lost Keith by hiding in the shadows and breathing quietly. Keith was so much in a rage, he didn't listen for Giovanni's steady breathing so, the boss of Team Rocket was safe... for now.  
  
But, even though Giovanni has given up on getting the Great Dragon cards thanks to Yugi's win over him, he was intrested to learn of Kaiba's Great Dragon card called Golddramon. With a small smile, he turned around and walked away quietly. "Tomorrow... Kaiba better play that Golddramon against Keith otherwise I wasted a night for searching a perfect disguise so they won't reconised me when I arrive there..."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ken sighed as he carried Wormmon in his arms while walking through the Shinjuku city with Rika, Renamon, Jeri and Leomon.   
  
"Your lucky your really small, Wormmon... That ink seems to be difficult to wipe off on large Digimon like Guardromon." Ken said, smiling.  
  
Wormmon sniggered. "Your right, Ken... Phew, I'm glad I haven't Digivolved yet..."  
  
"So, Rika... Apart from showing Ken and Wormmon around town, what else are we going to do?" Jeri asked.  
  
"I'm stopping at the Shinjuku library, there is something I wanna show Kazu about Phillipe." Rika said, not turning around to face her friend.   
  
Jeri looked at Ken and back at Rika. "And what is that?"  
  
"You know that Phillipe is the Champion Duelist in Paris?" Rika asked, which Jeri nodded. "Well... I overheard Kazu saying to Kenta that he doesn't believe that Phillipe is a champion."  
  
Renamon sighed. "That is Kazu for you... He will need to see a lot of proof before he accepts the truth..."  
  
"Will he go insane like he did last time?" Leomon asked. "I can still remember him coming into HYPNOS screaming about Phillipe being a Digimon Tamer."  
  
"He was screaming? I didn't notice... I thought he was talking properly." Rika said, shrugging.  
  
Ken and Wormmon laughed at that as they continued their walk to the library so Rika can torture Kazu a bit more, in my view that is.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Solomon was asleep, Tea was checking on SnowAgumon, Tristan and Inumon were having a arm-wrestling, Serenity was with Joey as they were searching for Mai...  
  
And Yugi just decided to walk around town for a bit to see if he can set any Duel up for the next day when the Battle City begins. He has 3 Locator cards already and he wonder how he can get 3 more so quickly. It soon came when someone called out.  
  
"Hey, its you!" Called a voice. Yugi turned around to see the No.2 Winner of the Japan Duel Tourament, Rex Raptor. "So... your here as well."  
  
"Rex Raptor?" Yugi gasped.  
  
Rex smirked. "Your out here to set a duel for tomorrow, huh? Well... maybe you want to duel me? It will be a great pleasure getting rid of the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City champion. And I will be taking one of your God cards as a prize!"  
  
"What?!" Yugi lowered his eyes. "You can't do that! None of my Gods are in my deck so, pick another prize!"  
  
"Oh, I will." Rex said, grinning. "How about it? Tomorrow, you and me, right here, 4000 Life Points each, in a Duel!"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Your on!"  
  
"Good! And to make it more exciting... let's give up 2 Locator cards each as well as 2 rare cards. OK?"  
  
With a sigh, Yugi nodded. "OK..." If Yugi wins the battle against Rex, he will have 5 Locator cards. He better not lose or he will only have 1 left...  
  
"Good. See you tomorrow, Yugi..." Rex said, walking away.  
  
Yugi sighed and continued his walk. "The battle has begun..."  
  
//Two cards though after beating him though, Yugi... I wonder what cards Rex want if he wins?//  
  
/What else...? Two of the three God cards.../  
  
//We must not let him get those cards, Yugi! If he does, who knows what will happen! Remember what Shadi told us? We must never let anyone get the Millenium Items or the three God cards otherwise... the results will be deadly!//  
  
/I know, Yami... I know... let's just wait until tomorrow to see what happens... Also, I will have Grandpa to look after the three cards in case Rex wants them.../  
  
//OK, Yugi... OK...//  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Rika sat down in front of the library computer. Jeri and Ken were right beside her while Renamon, Leomon and Wormmon were outside, hidden from sight.  
  
"Here we are..." Rika muttered, typing in some words into the computer as well as a few clicks from the mouse. "Check these out, you guys. This is when Phillipe became the champion."  
  
PHILLIPE SAGARA: DUELIST MONSTER CHAMPION OF FRANCE  
  
Although started as a rookie, Phillipe Sagara became the no.1 Duelist of Paris with his Guardian Aitos and Angel's Sword combo that defeated some top French Duelists. His deck has been noted by the people watching his battles as a Wind deck, containing only monsters with the element of Wind or monsters that are based upon birds, harpies and other creatures. Rumour has it that he will be soon moving into the infamous Shinjuku of Japan later next year.  
  
"Its no rumour... He is here and Kazu hates it." Jeri muttered before she blinked. "Hey... Rika... That search of yours..."  
  
"Yeah?" Rika asked.  
  
Jeri pointed to the screen where it says how many records about newsclips about Sagara have found. "Take a look... You've found two... Check the other one out."  
  
"OK... Give me a second..." Rika muttered, bringing up the other newspaper clip.  
  
As the paper was being loaded, Ken blinked at the date. "Hmm... This newspaper clip took place at the beggining of last year... months before Phillipe became the Paris Duel Champion... I wonder why..."  
  
As soon as the paper was fully loaded, Ken and the two girls gasped at the headline.  
  
SAGARA FAMILY IN RUINS AFTER A MALL ACCIDENT  
  
"Wha... What does this mean...?" Jeri asked.  
  
Rika looked at what the paper had to say. "I...I don't believe this... According to this... there was an accident taken place in a Paris Shopping Mall... a week before this paper decided to publish it because the crew were shaken up from the blast..."  
  
"What sort of accident...?" Ken asked, slowly.  
  
"No one knows how or why but... there was an explosion..." Rika gulped. "No body died or anything but... it did hurt them... But, it did took one life away..."  
  
Jeri gasped. "And... how is that...? Someone that Phillipe once knew...?"  
  
"Yeah... Her name was Saya Sagara, aged 17 and a loving sister towards her younger brother, Phillipe Sagara... She died after using her own body to protect Phillipe from the explosion... Four days later... Phillipe's father, Jokowan Sagara, died from cancer... Oh no..."  
  
Ken stood in shock. Even though he never met Phillipe, he can understand how Phillipe feels after losing someone special... Namely, his older brother called Sam that died after getting hit from a car... "Poor Phillipe... Man, I can understand how he is going through... Losing a family member..."  
  
"So do I..." Jeri whispered. When she was younger, her mother died and she felt a huge pain and sorrow in her heart. But, she will always know that her mother will be in her heart forever. "Rika... I want to go now..."  
  
"You and Ken can go..." Rika muttered sadly, printing out the papers of Phillipe's winning. "But... we can't tell Kazu about this yet... It will make no difference of having his opinions on Phillipe."  
  
Jeri sniffed. "You never know, Rika... Kazu might be a bit more nicer towards Phillipe..."  
  
"She is right... But, we won't tell him... Either you or Phillipe can..." Ken said.  
  
"Why?" Rika asked before she remembered the TV show. "Oh yeah... Come on, let's go..."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Come on, you troops! Move about!" Kazu ordered, stamping like a general with Guardromon behind his back. Takato, Guilmon, Mokuba and Penguinmon were behind them, walking normally. "The sooner we find a Duelist I can challange, the sooner we can have something to eat! Understand me?!"  
  
"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" Guardromon said, walking like an army solider.  
  
Takato groaned. "I should have kept my mouth shut... When I said 'What now', Kazu is now marching like a general!"  
  
Mokuba laughed. "Well... let least he isn't singing an army song. YET!"  
  
"Good point." Takato said before he looked up and gasped. "Uh oh..."  
  
"Takatomon, whats wrong?" Guilmon asked.  
  
Penguinmon looked up and blinked. "Who is that...?"  
  
Kazu noticed that the others stopped so, he stopped and glared. "Why did you stop, you guys? We have to...WAH!!!!"  
  
Guardromon kept on walking and accidenlty fell onto Kazu. "Oops, sorry, Kazu. Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine... Fine..." Kazu coughed, squeezing out from underneath of the heavy armour of Guardromon. "Its not everyday you get to be crushed by a robot!"  
  
"Isn't that your style, then?" Asked a voice.  
  
"No its not, Phillipe, because........... PHILLIPE?!?!" Kazu yelled out in shock, looking up the hill to see Phillipe standing there with his Jaguarmon.  
  
"The moment you guys found out I was a tamer, I was really puzzled of how you called me a Tamer without saying I could be a Digidestined... And now I know why..." Phillipe said, grinning. "You guys are Digimon Tamers as well!"  
  
"That's right..." Takato said, grinning.  
  
Phillipe nodded. "Awesome! A Guardromon, a Penguinmon and a new unknown Digimon! Now... after we introduce are Digimon together, maybe you can explain to me what the heck happened here yesterday!"  
  
"Erm... why...? Didn't you came out and battled against Team Rocket??" Guilmon asked.  
  
"Nope, he didn't... Phillipe-nee needs to stay home so she won't scare her mother." Felina, the Jaguarmon said.  
  
"Why?" Penguinmon asked.  
  
Phillipe sighed. "Personal reasons."  
  
Suddenly, Kazu burst out in laughter. "What is he, a mommy's boy!? HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Nee! Shut up!" Felina hissed, using a shocking attack on Kazu.  
  
"EEK!!!" Kazu screamed, before he passed out. "Keep my mouth shut..."  
  
Mokuba sighed. "Great... a Pikachu-like Digimon..."  
  
"This is gonna take a little while to explain..." Takato added.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Somewhere in the corridors of HYPNOS, a small brown fox head popped around the corner of the wall, darting its eyes about before it disappeared. A second after that, the entire body of Vulpix that has a lot of ink in her fur walked around the corner and started to walk carefully through the corridor, making sure she won't have a bat.  
  
It was then she bumped into something. She looked up to look into the eyes of a green frog with his eyes glowing blue. "Politoed! Poli!"  
  
"Vul.... pix..." The small fox Pokemon said, her eye-lids started to droop. She could have sworn that his eyes have spirials in them to make the Hypnosis more effective in her opinion. She didn't had time to think other things as she sat down, her eyes lifeless or giving off spirials and stood to attention.  
  
Politoed switched his Hypnosis off and clapped. "Politoed! Poli Poli!"  
  
"Good work, Politoed. Thanks." Brock said, walking up to the Frog Pokemon with Susie beside her. He looked down at the hypnotized Vulpix and sighed. "Sorry Vulpix... But, its for your own good."  
  
Susie giggled as she picked up Vulpix. "She looks really relaxed, doesn't she?"  
  
"Well... Being hypnotised does tend to make you relaxed." Brock said, walking beside Susie. "You go and clean her up while I take Politoed back to Misty."  
  
"OK, Brock. Thank you very much." Susie said, walking away.  
  
Brock smiled as Ash and Max walked up beside him. Brock turned towards them. "So, how are the other Pokemon?"  
  
"They are fine... All the ink have been wiped off." Ash said. "Took some time on Blastoise, Gyarados and Steelix but... everything is fine now. The only Pokemon that is still inked is Vulpix which I think you took care of that already. Plus, we got word that Takuya and his friends will be back with their Digimon friends soon."  
  
"I think its a bit mean to hypnotise Vulpix but, there was no other choice." Max said. "When will Vulpix wake up from her trance?"  
  
"Well... I think Vulpix will awaken from her trance right about..." Brock muttered before there was a splash and a gigantic 'VUL!!!!!' coming down from the corridor. "...now."  
  
Ash blinked. "What happened?"  
  
"I think we spent too long searching for Vulpix that the bath Susie made for her earlier became cold enough to wake people from their trance so...." Brock muttered sheepishly.  
  
"Won't that mean after Vulpix had her cold bath, won't she come after you for revenge?" Max asked, trying not to smirk.  
  
"Yep... Come on, Politoed... Let's go and find Misty." Brock said, picking up Politoed and running down the hallway.  
  
"Poli?" Politoed asked, sniggering.  
  
Ash laughed as Brock ran off. "Boy... this is some relaxing day, huh?"  
  
"I'm just wondering how on earth that Jigglypuff got onto this planet." Max muttered. "She must have got here like Torkoal, through Chaos Control. She must have been near Kaze Town and got blasted into this world, of course!"  
  
"Yeah... Hey, wait a second!" Ash gasped. "Max, think about this! If Torkoal and Jigglypuff were caught in Chaos Control when they were near Kaze Town, won't that mean other wild Pokemon will be caught in that blast?!"  
  
"Your right! Quick, bring up your Poke-Dex and select Kaze Town! We gotta find out what sort of Pokemon apart from Torkoal and Jigglypuff!" Max said.  
  
Ash brought his Poke-Dex out of his pocket and began the search. "I won't expect Jigglypuff to live near Kaze Town... That Jigglypuff has been following me, Misty and Brock for years days before I got my 7th badge in the Kanto region..."  
  
"Right... So... apart from Torkoal...?" Max asked.  
  
Ash sweatdropped when the Poke-Dex brought up results. "Er... According to this... It can't list the Pokemon living near Kaze Town due to the fact that its forbidden to capture Pokemon there!"  
  
"Huh?! Why?!" Max asked.  
  
Ash dug into his back-pack and brought a book out, reading through it. "Good thing Brock gave me the spare copy of the Hoenn region... Now, Kaze Town... According to this, there had been a lot of Pokemon poaching around that area so... you need special permission to capture rare Pokemon... Like Torkoal...?"  
  
"That means you captured Torkoal without special permission... Uh oh..." Max gulped. "Listen, Ash... Maybe we should tell the others about this once we get back to our world."  
  
"But... it will be a while before we arrive back into our world..." Ash muttered.  
  
"Exactly... We can't tell them this... We already have enough problems right now..." Max muttered. "Plus, once we get back to Kaze Town, you can explain everything of why you captured this Torkoal without their permission."  
  
"Oh yeah... It is gonna be a long story with Digimon, Duel Monsters and a red-hot echidna!" Ash said before he sighed. "OK... But, we will only tell Brock about this... See if he has any tips of how I can get out of this problem... As soon as he escapes Vulpix's wrath."  
  
Max nodded. "Ok..."  
  
With that, Ash and Max walked down the corridor. Moments later, the door that was near them opened up and Liza came out, worried. She heard everything. "Oh dear..."  
  
--------------------  
  
Standing on top of a building, Lucemon Chaos Mode and Mariku looked down on the city.  
  
"Tomorrow, Battle City will start up again." Mariku said, smiling.  
  
"And once its over, a new battle will begin and the ones who stands in our way will soon fall before us..." Lucemon said, smiling.  
  
"Once the card is ready, I will send Ishizu here where the chaos shall begin." Mariku said.  
  
"Lovely chaos... A new day shall bring new despair!" Lucemon said, laughing.  
  
---------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next chapter is Kaiba VS Keith! Who will win?! Stay tune!  
  
See ya! 


	24. 8000LP Battle of Cheat? Seto Kaiba VS Ba...

Today, I have got Pokemon Coloessum for the Nintendo GameCube! So, enjoy this chapter as it might be a while till you see the next one as I will be spending a lot of time on this new game of mine!

CaveCat, your Digimon are in here but... they can't be seen yet... only their voices are heard...  
  
Finally, I hope your reading this MajinMewtwo because whenever you do your reviews, who knows what madness comes up!

Plus, Mewtwo will fight the good guys but, only one can defeat him and his name is Sonic the Hedgehog with the help of 7 colourful jewels.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Morning arrived upon the city of Shinjuku and Battle City will finally begin once again after the attack of Team Rocket and a day off so the city can recover.  
  
During the attack of Team Rocket, a lot of things just happened. One of Cream's friends has been found called Amy Rose, the Digidestined children that evolves into Legendary Warriors have finally joined up with the huge group of Pokemon trainers, Duelists and Digidestined/Tamers.  
  
But, there were some down-sides during the attack... Not only Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, escaped but, the Charizards he had stolen were moved away from the old base to a new one that is hidden somewhere in this world.  
  
Plus, Rika's group that was chasing the Rocket grunts away were attacked by a powerful Mega Digimon called MechBlastoisemon. Even with the combinded powers of Sakuyamon and Beelzemon Blast Mode, MechBlastoisemon was unstoppable. But, he was soon turned into his In-Training form thanks to Jeri and Leomon and much to everyone's shock, MechBlastoisemon turned into a tiny Squirtle, a Pokemon! And before they could do anything else, Squirtle was taken away by a LadyDevimon.  
  
Also, during the battle against MechBlastoisemon, Tea's Phoenixmon recived a dangerous toxin that destroyed his data of being Phoenixmon. Even though SnowAgumon can still become Veedramon and AeroVeedramon, his chances of becoming Phoenixmon is nil. But, SnowAgumon's hopes are becoming high when he learned that somehow his body is creating new data of a new Mega Digimon that could possibly his true Mega form, AlForceVeedramon.  
  
Now, the day off has finished and Battle City has begun once again! Today, two major battles are gonna happen!   
  
Seto Kaiba VS Bandit Keith! And to make it more challanging, they will both start off with 8000 Life Points instead of 4000. If Kaiba wins, not only he will get Keith's Machinedramon but, Keith will leave Shinjuku to head back home. But, if Bandit Keith wins, he will get all of Kaiba's Locator cards as well as one of Kaiba's three Blue Eyes White Dragons.  
  
Yugi Muto VS Rex Raptor! Rare cards are unknown when either Yugi or Rex wins but, Rex has set his eyes upon the God cards. If Yugi wins, he will get two Locator cards as well as getting two rare cards from Rex. If Rex wins, he will also get two Locator cards and two rare cards. This might give him a chance to get the two of the God cards.  
  
How will these battles fair? Let's move on!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Inside HYPNOS, Amy Rose was sitting beside Cream and Cheese, telling the Pokemon trainers about the Chaos Emeralds, along with a famous story.  
  
"So... these Chaos Emeralds were created by a water monster called Chaos, who also created the Master Emerald and the Chao." Brock repeated.  
  
Amy nodded. "That's right. Chaos was a kind and wonderful monster. He was friends with the daughter of the Echidna Tribe called Tikal. Her father was drunk in power and he wanted to get the Emeralds. He went to such lengths as to have his men knock his own daughter down when she stood up to him, killed the Chao and Chaos himself came out and killed Tikal's father and his men."  
  
"And that is why Chaos was angry at the world...? Because some echidnas were killing his children...?" Misty asked. She frowned sadly when Amy nodded. "I feel sorry for Chaos now..."  
  
"So... what happened next?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well... Tikal understand that if Chaos isn't stopped, he could destroy our home-world so... she spoke to the Master Emerald and it somehow sealed her soul along with the entire soul and body of Chaos!" Amy said. "And when Eggman found an ancient artifact that told him about Chaos, he released him and destroyed the Master Emerald along with it."  
  
Susie nodded. "This story really is intresting... Just as you mentioned earlier, Chaos' body evolves and grows stronger when he recives a Chaos Emerald. So, while this Sonic and Tails were facing Eggman, Knuckles was searching for the pieces of the Master Emerald."  
  
"And I was protecting a Flicky bird called Lily that Eggman was after because she held a Chaos Emerald. We didn't know about the Emerald she had until Eggman got it out." Amy explained. "Plus, one of Eggman's robots, E-102 Gamma, turned his back on his former master thanks to me and we became friends... even though he died and the animal was free..."  
  
Cream chimed in. "And finally, Big the Cat... He was in this adventure because his pet frog, Froggy, got possessed by Chaos' tail and swallowed a Chaos Emerald. In the end, all the Eggman's plans were ruined..."  
  
"The E-Series was destroyed, his Egg Carrier ruined and his plans to turn Station Square in rubble were all gone... But, Chaos soon turned his back onto Eggman and collected all 7 Emeralds for himself, becoming a huge water dragon that seems to be unstoppable!" Amy said.  
  
"Then what...?" Ash asked, totally intrested into this.  
  
Amy smiled. "According to Tails, the 7 Chaos Emeralds have two seperate energies. The negative energy and postive energy. Chaos spat all 7 Emeralds out after absorbing most of the negative power. We gave Sonic all 7 Chaos Emeralds and he used the postive power to become a powerful being called Super Sonic!"  
  
"Super Sonic...? He transforms when he uses all 7 Emeralds?!" Brock gasped.  
  
"Yeah! And he soon defeated Perfect Chaos! And after the battle, all the negative power and the angry feelings were gone from Chaos... He was back to his old self before Tikal's father ruined his life." Amy explained. "And not only Tikal came along and took him away to a different life but, she was around to transport us into the past to understand a lot about Chaos... Sonic & Knuckles got the better view..."  
  
Ash grinned. "Well, this story sounds really cool! I bet we will get to see Super Sonic in action once we find all seven Emeralds!"  
  
"Which is going to be tough..." Brock noted. "Its been two days now and we haven't found another Emerald since then... Yugi found one and gave it to us while Knuckles has the other. With five left and this world being massive, who knows where the third one pops up."  
  
May sighed. "And our chances of getting home is slim..."  
  
"Not exactly... if we can find Sonic and the others, maybe our chances for finding the other Chaos Emeralds will increase." Max suggested.  
  
"Anyway, we can't do our search right now until the Emerald we got starts to glow, that is when we will know that there is a Chaos Emerald nearby." Liza explained. "Hopefully, by that time, we will know where Giovanni's second base is with the stolen Charizards."  
  
"Plus, Battle City has begun again and I heard there are two major battles that is gonna happen today." Misty noted.  
  
"Really?" Ash asked. "I wonder what those battles are..."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Running through Shinjuku park, Takato panted and heaved as he chased after Mokuba, carrying his Penguinmon with Guilmon at his side. "Hey, Mokuba! Wait up, please! Whats the rush?!"  
  
"I told you, my brother is gonna duel!" Mokuba said.  
  
"Mokuba, your brother always duel and always wins!" Takato muttered, still running. "Why is this one so special?"  
  
Penguinmon sniggered. "Kaiba is facing against Bandit Keith!"  
  
"BANDIT KEITH?! WHY?! He is already eliminated from the tourament thanks to Yugi!" Takato said.  
  
"Seto wants to throw Keith out of the city after learning from Joey that Keith is a cheat!" Mokuba explained. "And I think this battle will be awesome because this Duel will have 8000 Life Points instead of 4000 and if Keith wins, not only he will be back in Battle City with all of Seto's Locator cards but, Keith will also have one of the three Blue Eyes White Dragons."  
  
Takato sweatdropped. "Mokuba, pardon me for saying this but, IS YOUR BROTHER INSANE?!"  
  
Mokuba sniggered. "Yeah... thats what Penguinmon said when Seto told me and Penguinmon yesterday in the hotel."  
  
"Its a gift." Penguinmon said, smiling.  
  
"So, why are we here?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"They are taking their battle in the middle of this park." Mokuba said. "I wanna support my brother when he beats Keith to the ground!"  
  
Guilmon cheered. "Hooray! And what does your brother get after he wins against Keith?"  
  
Mokuba laughed. "Not only Seto will get Keith's rare Machinedramon card but, he will have the honour of throwing Keith out of Shinjuku!"  
  
"Machindramon card? A Fusion card that you can combinded it with Megadramon and Gigadramon? Kazu keeps moaning about that because he can't get one! I will never get any peace..." Takato sighed.  
  
"Also, Takato... This might be the best time for you to witness the power of Seto's Great Dragon card, Golddramon!" Mokuba added.  
  
Takato smiled. "That sounds good! And after seeing the powers of Magnadramon, Megidramon and Slifer the Sky Dragon, I can't wait to see the other amazing powers of BOTH Great Dragon and Egyptian God cards!"  
  
"Let's hurry then!" Guilmon said.  
  
"No need to! There he is!" Mokuba said, pointing forward.  
  
Takato and Guilmon stopped with Mokuba as they stood near the trees. Down below was Kaiba standing on one side with the Duel Disk on his right arm. On the other side was Keith with his Duel Disk on his right arm.  
  
"Are you ready to lose, Kaiba?" Bandit Keith asked.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "I'm ready to win, Keith!"  
  
KAIBA: 8000  
  
KEITH: 8000  
  
Penguinmon sighed. "We just made it!"  
  
"Let's see how this battle goes!" Takato noted.  
  
"I will start things off!" Keith said, drawing a card from his deck and placing it into his hand. He took one out and slammed it onto the disk. "And I will summon Clockmon in ATK position!"  
  
Clockmon appeared on the field, holding its staff as he glared at Kaiba. Clockmon. ATK: 1700. DEF: 1800  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Not bad, a good start." He drew a card as well and placed two cards down. "Right, I shall summon the powerful Battle Ox in ATK position as well, giving him the Axe of Despair to make him stronger than Clockmon!"  
  
Battle Ox appeared onto the field before his axe started to grow into a new version and swung it around, bellowing. "Battle Ox. ATK: 1700 = 2700. DEF: 1000  
  
"And now, my strong warrior! Slice Clockmon in half! Attack now!!!" Kaiba announced as Battle Ox ran forward and sliced Clockmon into pieces. "Since it was in ATK mode, you lose Life Points, Keith."  
  
KEITH: 7000  
  
"A small tatical error." Keith said, drawing a card out. "But, I will soon fix this mess of mine." He looked at his hand and grinned. He thought to himself. "Excellent... I've got Megadramon and Gigadramon in my hand. Once I get the Magic card I need, I will get Kaiba's Life Points down to zero in no time flat."  
  
Kaiba crossed his arms and glared at Keith. "Well? Aren't you going to summon a monster or your going to let yourself be an easy target like you always are?!"  
  
"Calm down, Kaiba! Just let me play this Magic card first." Keith said, placing a card onto the field. "It is known as De-Spell, a special Magic card that allows me to destroy one Magic card on either side of the field. I choose your Axe of Despair and make your Ox weaker!"  
  
Kaiba lowered his eyes as the Axe of Despair vanished from Battle Ox's hand, taking away his ATK power. Battle Ox. ATK: 2700 = 1700 "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well... I will show you after I ask this. Axe of Despair can return to your deck if you give up one of your monsters from your field. The question is, will you give up Battle Ox to bring back your Axe or not?" Keith asked.  
  
"Is that a stupid question? Of course not!" Kaiba said, glaring at Keith harder.  
  
"That's a shame, I will just play this card to increase my chances of winning!" Keith said, placing a card down. "I summon the unstoppable Tankmon!"  
  
Much to Kaiba's amusement, Tankmon appeared onto the field with its attack power. Tankmon. ATK: 1800. DEF: 800  
  
"And then what? Attack? I will just lose 100LP and I will summon a much stronger monster to get rid of your Tankmon." Kaiba noted, smirking as always.  
  
Keith smirked as well as he placed a card down. "Really? Well, I will just play the Magic card, Metallic Rage! This Equip Magic card will increase a Machine-type's ATK by 1000! Thus, making it stronger than ever!"  
  
A metal bracelet attached itself around the cannon part of Tankmon. Tankmon. ATK: 1800 = 2800  
  
"Say goodnight, Battle Ox! Tankmon, ATTACK!" Keith announced as Tankmon fired off a powerful blast of energy from its horn, destroying Battle Ox away.  
  
KAIBA: 6900  
  
"My turn!" Kaiba said, not fazed by the outcome. He looked at what he had to draw and grinned. "Well, Keith. I say this Duel is almost over. I summon Lord of Dragon in DEF positon!"  
  
A human dressed in dragon clothing appeared onto the field, kneeling. LORD OF D.. ATK: 1200. DEF: 1100  
  
"Next, I will activate this Magic card! Flute of Summoning Dragon!" Kaiba announced. "This will allow me to Special Summon two Dragons from my hand! So, if you want to get to my Blue Eyes White Dragon, HERE HE IS!!!"  
  
The huge dragons of Blue Eyes appeared onto the field, roaring. Blue Eyes White Dragon X2. ATK: 3000. DEF: 2500  
  
"Blue Eyes No 1! Attack Tankmon!" Kaiba announced as Blue Eyes fired a blast that destroyed Tankmon with ease.  
  
KEITH: 6800  
  
"Now, without any monsters on your field, your nothing but easy pickings! Blue Eyes No 2, attack his Life Points!" Kaiba announced as his second Blue Eyes fired a blast of energy, hitting Keith and his life points. "Give it up, Keith. Even with 8000 Life Points, your at the edge of your seat!"  
  
KEITH: 3800  
  
"Wow! I sure don't wanna mess with him!" Takato said, eyes widen in amazement. "Something tells me that this duel will end very quickly!"  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, thats my big brother! He is the very best!"  
  
Nearby, watching the Duel from the trees... The leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, stood behind the tree with a couple of his Grunts nearby and lowered his eyes as he watched the duel.  
  
"That Keith is pathetic! Just a few more turns and that Kaiba will win easily!" Giovanni muttered. "Even though I am no longer after the Great Dragon cards, I still want to learn about the powers of the remaining two Great Dragon cards! Golddramon and Azulongmon..."  
  
"What about the dragon that kid use to beat you, sir?" The first Grunt asked. "Whats its name again...?"  
  
"Slifer the Sky Dragon..." Giovanni muttered. "What is he...?"  
  
"My turn!!!" Keith announced, drawing a card and placing it onto the field. "I play Pot of Greed! Draw two cards from my deck and perhapes these cards will help me win." He drew two cards and laughed. "You know, I was right! I will win! I activate one of the Magic cards, Polymerisation!!! Since I'm seeing your Blue Eyes White Dragon, I think its only fair for you to see my monster! Come forth, MACHINEDRAMON!!!"  
  
Kaiba watched as Megadramon and Gigadramon appeared onto the field and with the help of Polymerisation, the two monsters fused together and became the powerful Machinedramon! ATK: 3500 DEF: 3500  
  
"And then, activate another Magic card called Stop Defense!" Keith announced. "Watch as your Lord of Dragon comes to attention in ATK position and witness the power of my Machinedramon!"  
  
"Great..." Kaiba muttered as Lord of D. stood up. "I will lose 2300LP!"  
  
Keith clicked his fingers. "Machinedramon, finish him!"  
  
Machinedramon roared as the cannons on his back charged up and fired, causing Lord of D. to be destroyed.   
  
KAIBA: 4600  
  
KEITH: 3800  
  
"Next, I will place two cards face down and end my turn!" Keith announced, having one card left in his hand.  
  
Kaiba drew his next card and plays it. "I will also play Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck!"  
  
Penguinmon groaned. "What is it with these Pot of Greeds, huh?! Is it a popular Magic card?!"  
  
"Along with Reborn Monster, yes." Guilmon said.  
  
"How do you know?" Penguinmon asked. "You never play Duel Monsters! Your a Digimon."  
  
Guilmon giggled. "Takatomon explains it to me."  
  
"Figures..." Penguinmon said, sighing.  
  
After Seto drew two cards from his deck and looked at them, he turned back to Keith. "Bandit Keith, your not the only one to play the almighty Polymerisation! I activate it to!" Kaiba said, placing a card onto the disk. "I have my third Blue Eyes White Dragon in my hand so... I fuse together three Blue Eyes White Dragon to summon the beautiful and powerful, BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!!!"  
  
Keith watched as the third Blue Eyes came upon the field and combinded together with the other two Blue Eyes White Dragons to form a giant three-headed dragon. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. ATK: 4500. DEF: 3800  
  
"And now, Ultimate Dragon! Destroy Machinedramon!" Kaiba announced. "GO!!!"  
  
With a quick blast, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon destroyed Machinedramon with one powerful blast of energy from its mouth.  
  
Takato looked at Mokuba, confused. "Say, I just remembered something... In the last Battle City rules, as soon as your bring forth a Fusion monster, your not suppose to attack with the fused monster until your next turn. Why isn't it effecting in this tourament, Mokuba? I'm confused..."  
  
"I dunno, Takato... Guess, I have to talk to Seto a little later, huh?" Mokuba said, shrugging.  
  
"Yeah... guess so..." Takato muttered before he gasped. "Uh oh..."  
  
KEITH: 3800  
  
"It's still the same!?" Kaiba gasped. "Impossible! Your LP should have reached 2800! Why didn't it work?!"  
  
Keith smirked as one of his face-down cards flipped up. "I used Time Machine! Not only it prevents me from losing LP but, I will also bring back the monster that you just destroyed! Also, I activate my second Trap card! Demon Virus!"  
  
With a gasp, Kaiba watched as Machinedramon came back onto the field and the second Trap card came up, releasing a demon-like creature out that struck Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "What is happening?!"  
  
"Demon Virus allows me to take 2000 from either your ATK or DEF points, depending on its position! If your ATK or DEF power lowers under 500, the monster is destroyed! Lucky for you, your Ultimate Dragon is safe for now!" Keith said, grinning.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. ATK: 4500 = 2500  
  
Kaiba gritted his teeth. "I can't believe I wasted this turn! Speaking of turns, I end mine now..."  
  
"Good... Now, I will activate Graceful Charity!" Keith said, using the card he drew from his deck at the start of his next turn. As his hand went towards his deck, he subtly snuck his hand into his cuff-links and brought out three Magic cards. "Perfect... my chance to waste a lot of his LPs! And these 7 Complete will work!" Then, he drew three cards from his deck and discarded two.  
  
"Well?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I drew some wonderful cards, Kaiba. Cards that will destroy your Ultimate Dragon!" Keith said, grinning as he slapped down three Magic cards. "I activate 7 Complete! Raise 700 points to Machinedramon's ATK power! And I think I am adding 2100 to his ATK power since I have THREE 7 Completes!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Kaiba roared out in anger.  
  
Machinedramon. ATK: 3500 = 4200 = 4900 = 5600  
  
"No way!!! Thats impossible!" Takato shouted in horror. "How did he do that?!"  
  
"Your right! It seems impossible to draw out Magic cards of the same name so... he must have cheated!" Mokuba gasped. "He must have drew out those Magic cards from somewhere apart from his deck when he used Graceful Charity! We have to tell Seto abotu this before its too late!"  
  
"Machinedramon, ATTACK!!!" Keith bellowed.  
  
Takato sweatdropped. "Too late..."  
  
"NO! My Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba shouted out as Ultimate Dragon was destroyed by two powerful blasts from Machinedramon and his LPs fell.  
  
KAIBA: 1500  
  
"Its all over, Kaiba!" Keith said, grinning. "Maybe you should give up before I beat you like a chimp!"  
  
Kaiba lowered his eyes. "Your such a dolt!" He drew his next card, looked at it and then his hand and sighed. "Right, time to finish this non-sense off with a couple of Magic cards and a strong monster card!"  
  
"And how your gonna do that?!" Keith asked.  
  
"Pretty simple, Keith! I activate Reborn Monster! This will allow me to bring back my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, without the acursed Demon Virus!" Kaiba said, placing one card down.  
  
With a glow, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon came back onto Kaiba's side of the field, roaring. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. ATK: 4500. DEF: 3800  
  
"What is he doing...?" Penguinmon asked. "Sure, Ultimate Dragon is now stronger but, Machinedramon is more powerful!"  
  
Takato frowned. "Neverless, we better go down and tell your brother about Keith cheating!"  
  
Before Takato and Guilmon could move, Mokuba grabbed Takato's arm. "Wait, Takato! I think I know what my brother is gonna do! Just keep watching and you will see!"  
  
"But... but.... OK, Mokuba... I hope you and your brother know what your doing..." Takato muttered.  
  
Keith laughed. "Why bring forth your dragon again? It will be another easy target for Machinedramon, lowering your life points to 400 when I attack!"  
  
Kaiba smirked as he placed one card onto the disk. "Really? Well then... maybe everything will be different once I activate my Magic card, De-Fusion! This will transform Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon back into the three Blue Eyes White Dragons!"  
  
With a flash, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon vanished off the field and soon became the three Blue Eyes White Dragons once again, roaring. Blue Eyes White Dragon x3. ATK: 3000. DEF: 2500  
  
"And I know, Keith... If I end my turn, you will attack and win the duel so... I will give up all three of my beautiful beasts to summon a stronger monster!" Kaiba said, taking one card out of his hand.  
  
Keith gasped. "WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Sacrafice all three Blue Eyes White Dragon to summon.... GOLDDRAMON!!!" Kaiba yelled out, slamming the card onto his disk.  
  
With a cry of alarm, Keith watched as Kaiba's three Blue Eyes vanished off the field and Golddramon took their place, roaring. Golddramon. ATK: 4000. DEF: 4000  
  
"No! NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!" Keith yelled out in fear.  
  
Takato gasped. "Awesome..."  
  
"Golddramon... Hes pretty..." Guilmon muttered.  
  
"Finally!" Giovanni muttered. "I'm now witnessing the power of Golddramon! What is Kaiba's monster like..."  
  
"Golddramon is my Great Dragon card! For every Dragon-type monster in our hands, fields and graveyards... he gain a 1000 ATK boost for each of them. Meaning that Golddramon will get a 3000 boost from my three Blue Eyes and another 3000 from your Megadramon, Gigadramon and Machinedramon! Giving a total of 6000 ATK boost to Golddramon!" Kaiba said.  
  
Golddramon. ATK: 4000 = 10000  
  
Keith gasped in horror and stepped back. "No... One blast and..."  
  
Kaiba laughed. "Oh yes... And there is one more thing... I am going to activate Golddramon's second special ability! Its called BLACK BOOST!!!"  
  
"Black Boost...?" Takato asked slowly.  
  
Mokuba shrugged. "Dunno... Guess Seto got that from Mr Nakashi when he phoned him up last night about the victories over Giovanni and Team Rocket..."  
  
"I see... and I think Black Boost sounds dangerous..." Takato whispered.  
  
Keith gulped. "What does this Black Boost do...?"  
  
"Its a really powerful move! For every Dark Dragon-type monsters in your field and graveyard... Golddramon will gain an extra 2000 ATK boost for each of them... So, that will be another 6000!"  
  
Golddramon. ATK: 10000 = 16000  
  
"Where did you get those extra 6000?!" Keith asked out loud. "Where?!"  
  
"Don't you know? Machinedramon, Megadramon and Gigadramon are nothing more than Dark element monsters with Machine and Dragon types! Now, Keith... Witness the power of the almighty GOLDDRAMON!!!" Kaiba announced. "Golddramon, destroy Machinedramon with your Gold Flame! ATTACK!!!"  
  
Golddramon roared and fired off a powerful blast of energy from his mouth, covering Machinedramon and causing him to explode while Keith yelled in horror.  
  
"And here comes my favorite part" Penguinmon said, doing a lip-synced with Bandit Keith.  
  
Keith held his head and screamed loud. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mokuba bonked Penguinmon's head. "Cut it out!"  
  
"Sorry, kid." Penguinmon said, sheepishly as he rubbed his head.  
  
KAIBA: 1500  
  
KEITH: 0  
  
Kaiba put his cards away, walked up to the fallen Keith and took his Machinedramon card. "I will take that! And I promise you that by 6:00 tonight, you will be taking that plane to America soon! So long, Keith! And oh, yes... Let me tell you something that sounds really important!"  
  
"A...And whats that...?" Keith slowly asked, nervously.  
  
With a swift move, Kaiba grabbed Keith's shirt and held him up until he came face-to-face with him. "DON'T CHEAT LIKE YOU DID RIGHT NOW, YOU LOSING TWERP!"  
  
"H...How did you know...?" Keith asked.  
  
"Do you really think I'm stupid enough not to notice that your hand was going for your wristband instead of your deck when your played Graceful Charity, hmm?" Kaiba asked, letting go of Keith's shirt and dropping him. "No, get out of my sight!"  
  
Keith got up and started to run away with his disk and deck. "One day, Kaiba... I WILL beat you, Yugi and Joey! Just wait and see! I will be back!!!"  
  
"I won't count on that!" Kaiba said, turning his head around and nodded towards Mokuba and Takato.  
  
"Wow... he is really good!" Takato said. "I heard he was great but, its hard to believe it until you see it!"  
  
Mokuba nodded. "I agree..."  
  
Packing up his equipment, Kaiba walked over to where Takato, Mokuba, Guilmon and Penguinmon were and stared at them. "Well, let's go. I hear Yugi is battling against Rex Raptor and I want to see this duel."  
  
"OK." Both Takato and Mokuba said, following Kaiba with their Digimon behind them.  
  
As they left, Giovanni smirked as he started to walk the opposite direction with his Rocket Grunts. "My quest to collect all four Great Dragon cards shall be abandoned but, not my quest to conquer this world! Just wait and see..."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in the Soverign's lair of the Digital World.... three annoying voices were heard from another room.  
  
"Manxmon, get your head out of that jar!" Yelled a voice.  
  
"Shut up, Lemurmon!" Said another voice. "You did the same thing yesterday!"  
  
"Did not, Socramon!" Lemurmon said, angry.  
  
"Did to!" Socramon said back.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!" Manxmon yelled out after there was a popping noise when he freed his head from the jar. "STOP IT! STOP IT! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE STOP IT!!!"  
  
"NO!" Both Lemurmon and Socramon said, together.  
  
Nearby, Azulongmon turned to us readers and sighed. "If you want to keep these three Rookie Digimon then, phone us at..."  
  
"Cut it out..." Zhuqiaomon muttered.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Squirtle thinks he will evolve tomorrow and it seems that these annoying brats are now with the Legendary Warriors. Tonight, we shall destroy them quickly! Ready, Mariku?" Lucemon asked, sitting at his throne and looking towards his business partner known as Mariku, an name for Yami Marik.  
  
Mariku smirked as he held a card towards Lucemon. "All set and done! When Battle City is over, we shall give Ishizu the disk and 10 cards along with this special Field Magic card and chaos shall erupt!"  
  
"Perfect... Won't be long till the wonderful chaos shall burst out of its shell!" Lucemon Chaos Mode said, grinning. "Not long now..."   
  
-----------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
In the next chapter, Yugi goes head to head with Rex Raptor while Kaiba, Takato, Mokuba and even SONIC THE HEDGEHOG watches the battle! What will happen and will the 3rd Chaos Emerald be found...?   
  
See ya!


	25. Yugi VS Rex! Imperial Wrath!

Sorry for taking so long. Anyway, here is the next chapter!  
  
And Cave Cat, please be patient with me!!! We authors need some time to ourselves!!! If you are not patient enough, I will have your three Digimon die in the wrath of Zhuqiaomon! Understand?!  
  
Moving on... and stay tune for another amusing review of MajinMewtwo-sama!  
  
---------------------------  
  
"And so... Bandit Keith's pride is destroyed for good! Being defeated by Magnadramon, Megidramon and Golddramon... Keith should learn that him winning that US title was a fluke! He was just lucky to get it!" Kaiba said, grinning.  
  
Walking through the park with Kaiba were Takato, Guilmon, Mokuba and Penguinmon. They all sighed after hearing Kaiba gloat about his victory over Bandit Keith.  
  
"You know... I shouldn't have Keith thrown out of this city... I should have him face against Ryo and have the Digimon King beat that chump down with Azulongmon!" Kaiba added. "What do you think?"  
  
Takato groaned. "I think we better find Yugi soon... His battle against Rex Raptor is going to begin soon!"  
  
"Who is Rex Raptor?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"Rex Raptor is the second-place winner of the Japanese Duel Monster tourament. He was eliminated in Duelist Kingdom by Joey, losing his Red Eyes Black Dragon to him in a bet!" Mokuba explained. "He was also in the last Battle City, elimated by Espa Roba. Heard of him?"  
  
"Yeah... Isn't he a psychic?" Takato asked.  
  
"Believe me, Takato... There is more to see about Espa than you think!" Mokuba muttered. What Mokuba mean is that Espa Roba isn't really a psychic, he just have his brothers hid on top of a tall building with a couple of scopes and a radio to tell Espa what the cards his opponent has in his hand. He was soon caught by Joey and his Dice-Combo card.  
  
Penguinmon stopped and pointed outwards. "Hey, there he is! There is Yugi!"  
  
Kaiba, Takato, Mokuba and Guilmon stopped and joined Penguinmon to see Yugi standing in the middle of the field somewhere in Shinjuku park. He had his Duel Disk on and was already Yami Yugi.  
  
"........Guess he is waiting for Rex to show up......." Mokuba muttered. "If Yugi wins, he will get two Locator cards and two rare cards! But, if Rex wins...."  
  
Kaiba finished Mokuba's sentence. ".... Rex will not only gain both Yugi's Locator cards and two rare cards but, also elimating the victor of Duelist Kingdom and the original Battle City! And I have a feeling Rex is after the two legendary Eygiptian God cards when he wins..."  
  
"IF he wins..." Takato pointed out.  
  
Standing and waiting, Yami sighed as he waited for Rex to show up. "How long do I have to wait...?"  
  
/He must be setting up a deck in order to win against us!/  
  
With new Magic and Trap cards... maybe even new powerful monsters that could overcome us...  
  
/IF he can overcome us! Because if we worked together, nothing will stop us!/  
  
Yes...  
  
--------------------------  
  
Somewhere in Shinjuku was an old shed that Tails is now using to hide his Tornado 2, as well as a small tempoary base for Sonic and his small group which is Knuckles, Shadow and Tails. Along wtih the group is a shining silver Chaos Emerald that Knuckles got from Ash during his fight against his Pokemon, Grovlye.  
  
"So... that kid has one emerald while we have the other..." Knuckles muttered. "So, there are five left and if the remaining Emeralds are hidden in this town somewhere... its gonna take a while!"  
  
Tails nodded. "Yeah! And that attack from those strange people with the red R on their black shirts didn't help!"  
  
"Hmph! Those losers didn't even stand a chance against us!" Shadow muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "It was a waste of our time to see those jerks off."  
  
"I wonder who those guys were..." Tails muttered.  
  
Sonic, nearby, looked through the window and sighed. "Man, I wanna get out and stretch my legs..."  
  
"You stretch your legs too much, Sonic! I swear, stretch it too long and you will be able to touch the moon!" Knuckles said.  
  
With a chuckle, Sonic walked over to the shed door and opened it. "I'm going out for a run! I will head over to the park so no-one will see me!"  
  
"OK... Be careful!" Tails said.  
  
"No prob!" Sonic replied before running out.  
  
Shadow smirked as he closed the shed door. "While he is out, let's search for the next Emerald."  
  
"Right! Tails?" Knuckles glanced over to the two-tailed fox.  
  
Tails nodded and pressed a button inside the Tornado 2 cockpit. "Its gonna take a while for the scanner to warm up but, once its warmed up, we will be out finding the Emerald soon!"  
  
"I hope so..." Knuckles muttered, staring at the window. "I really hope so..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
With his super speed, Sonic arrived in Shinjuku park under 5 seconds. He zipped through the woods and stopped when he spotted a familiar figure. He spotted Yugi.  
  
"Hey... its that kid again! The same one that Knuckles faced up to in that last town when he held the Chaos Emerald... I wonder what his name is..." Sonic muttered.  
  
"His name is Yugi Muto!" Came a voice. Sonic turned his head around and saw Kaiba walking up to him with Mokuba, Penguinmon, Takato and Guilmon. "And I bet your name is Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
  
"How did you know my name?" Sonic asked, surprised.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Let's say a couple of your friends told us..."  
  
"So, your Sonic?" Takato asked.  
  
Sonic nodded and grinned. "Thats right!"  
  
"Wow... Amazing..." Guilmon muttered.  
  
"So, which of my friends did you find?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Well... first of all, watch this match between Yugi and another guy and after that, we will explain everything." Mokuba said, smiling as he turned his direction to Yugi.  
  
"OK..." Sonic said, shrugging.  
  
Yami Yugi stared at Rex Raptor whom finally arrived after a short waiting. "Are you ready, Rex?"  
  
"Of course I am, Yugi. I will soon become the No.1 Duelist once again soon!" Rex said, sliding his deck into his Duel Disk. "All right... we both start with 4000 Life Points! The winner will not only get two Locator cards but, also two Rare cards from the loser! Deal!?"  
  
"Deal!" Yami said, placing his deck into his Duel Disk. "Let's Duel!"  
  
Y.YUGI: 4000  
  
REX: 4000  
  
Rex grinned as he sliently thought. 'My Dinosaur deck will help me gain a victory over Yugi! There is one monster that Yugi will never win against and there is nothing he can do!"  
  
"I will go first!" Yami said, drawing a card out of his deck and adding it to his hand. "All right... On my first move, I summon the Mystical Elf in DEF position!"  
  
Mystical Elf. ATK: 800. DEF: 2000  
  
"End turn!" Yami said, nodding.  
  
Rex grinned. "All right, my turn now!" He drew a card, add it to his hand and placed it onto the field with another. "I place one monster card face down! End turn!"  
  
"All right! I draw and summon the Dark Magician Girl!" Yami announed after drawing a card and placing one from his hand onto the Disk. "I give up Mystical Elf to bring forth a monster that will defeat your face-down card!"  
  
Mystical Elf vanished and was replaced by the Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician Girl. ATK: 2000. DEF: 1700  
  
Sonic smirked. "Amazing... This game looks awesome!"  
  
"I know..." Penguinmon added.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl, attack that face-down card now!" Yami announced as Dark Magician Girl twirled her staff around and fired it upon the face-down card.  
  
Rex's card flipped up to bring forth the dangerous Slate Warrior! Slate Warrior. ATK: 1900. DEF: 400 Reason its so dangerous that if this monster is flipped up from its face-down position, its ATK will spring up from 1900 to 2400! Plus, if Slate Warrior is destroyed... the attacking monster from the opponent's side will lose 500 points from its ATK strength...  
  
And Yami knew that... "Oh no..."  
  
"Oh yes! Dark Magician Girl is weakened!" Rex said, grinning.  
  
After Slate Warrior was destroyed, DMG felt a bit tired. Dark Magician Girl. ATK: 2000 = 1500  
  
"Just great..." Yami muttered before he sighed. "End turn..."  
  
Rex grinned as he drew a card out. "All right! Now, I shall summon this!" He slammed a monster onto the field where a huge red dinosaur took his place on Rex's field. "The almighty Tyrannomon! In ATK position!"  
  
Tyrannomon. ATK: 1800. DEF: 1300  
  
"Next, I will activate this Magic card, Dino Growth!" Rex said, smiling. "This will transform Tyrannomon into a more powerful MasterTyrannomon!"  
  
With a slight evolution, Tyrannomon soon became MasterTyrannomon! And it doesn't look too good for Yugi. MasterTyrannomon. ATK: 2100. DEF: 2000  
  
"You planned this at the start of this duel, didn't you?" Yami asked.  
  
"That's right! The moment I looked at my cards, I knew what to do! All I had to do is make you lead a monster to ATK position to destroy my Slate Warrior! Have that in my deck due to its dangerous effect on your monster! And meanwhile, MasterTyrannomon's special effect is now activated! It gains an additional 100ATK boost for every Dinosaur monster in my hand!" Rex explained, still grinning.  
  
MasterTyrannomon. ATK: 2100 = 2500  
  
Yami gritted his teeth. "It gained an extra 400 ATK power! That means the four cards in his hand are Dinosaurs!"  
  
"MasterTyrannomon, destroy Dark Magician Girl! NOW!!!" Rex shouted out.  
  
With a roar, MasterTyrannomon unleashed a powerful blast of flames from his mouth that covered Dark Magicain Girl. With a cry of pain, DMG was gone... as well as Yami's Life Points.  
  
Y. YUGI: 3000  
  
"My turn now!" Yami said, glaring at the card he just drawn. "OK! First of all, I will set a Magic card down. Then, I will play Card Destruction!!!"  
  
"What?! Again?!" Rex asked, in shock as he remembered that Phillipe used that card on him.  
  
Yami nodded. "That's right! Which means, I will put the four cards that is in my hand into the Graveyard and draw 4 new ones! That goes for you too!"  
  
"Fine!" Rex muttered as he put the four cards in his hand and drew out four new ones. "Who cares, anyway... I bet you made a big mistake, Yug..." He stared at the cards in his hand. One Magic card, one Trap card and two ExVeemon cards. No Dinosaurs... "Uh oh..."  
  
"Sounds like you don't have any Dinosaur monsters in your hand, Rex! What does this mean for your MasterTyrannomon since he gains a power boost from the Dinosaur monsters in your hand?" Yami asked, smiling. "Does this mean he will go back to its original ATK strength?"  
  
Rex slowly nodded. "Yes... Yes it does..."  
  
MasterTyrannomon. ATK: 2500 = 2100  
  
"Now... time to prepare for huge loss of your life points, Rex!" Yami said, placing a card onto the field. "First of all, activate Brain Control!"  
  
"Brain Control?!" Rex asked.  
  
"Brain Control allows me to take over the mind of one of your monsters for one turn only!" Yami said as MasterTyrannomon walked over to his side thanks to the Magic card's spell. "And since MasterTyrannomon is a level 7 monster, I will use him to summon an even stronger monster!"  
  
Rex gasped. "Wha...?"  
  
"Activate Dark Magic Ritual! I will give up one of the monsters called Feral Imp in my hand with MasterTyrannomon to summon the Magician of Black Chaos!" Yami announced as he pressed a button to bring up the face-down card he placed before using Card Destruction.   
  
Rex gasped in fear as his MasterTyrannomon vanished off the field into the graveyard and in his place was the powerful Magician of Black Chaos. Magician of Black Chaos. ATK: 2800. DEF: 2600  
  
"Ah nuts... I'm in trouble..." Rex said, gulping. He stared at the cards in his hand. He looked at the Magic card. "Wait a second... No I'm not... I just need one more card and then, turn his duel around!"  
  
"Magician of Black Chaos! ATTACK!!!" Yami announced.  
  
With a twirl of his staff, Magician of Black Chaos unleashed a blast of energy upon Rex as he has no monsters on his field, thus lowering his life points.  
  
REX: 1200  
  
"Hey, that kid is good!" Sonic said, leaning against a tree.  
  
Guilmon looked towards to Sonic, confused. "Aren't you wondering what this game is about or aren't you surprised about the holographic monsters?"  
  
Sonic just shrugged. "Nah... Seen these things for the first two days ever since this contest started. My buddy, Tails, explain how those holographic monsters appear after downloading some info! Gotta admit, this game is cool!"  
  
"I'm glad you like this game, Sonic." Kaiba said, crossing his arms and grinning towards the battlefield. "Because you will watch and see how weak Rex is! He may have had a good start but, he can not win against a Two-Time Event Champion like Yugi!"  
  
"Two-Time Event Champion...?" Guilmon asked, turning his head over to his Tamer.  
  
Takato laughed. "I guess its Kaiba's way of saying that Yugi won the Duelist Kingdom and the first Battle City without having to repeat it again. And both of those were events!"  
  
"Er..." Guilmon muttered, blinking.  
  
Sonic smirked. "Right back at chya!"  
  
"My turn is over, Rex! And this Duel will soon be over very soon." Yami said, standing with the Magician of Black Chaos beside him.  
  
Drawing a card, Rex grinned when he saw what he has got in his hand. "Really? Well then, Yugi, I have some news for you, ITS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"  
  
Yami gasped. "Huh?"  
  
"Activate a Ritual Magic card, Imperial Power!" Rex announced, slamming the card onto the field. The card flipped up to show a picture of a massive dragon hovering over a vortex. "This allows me to summon a rare and powerful monster that will destroy you out of Battle City!"  
  
Yami lowered his eyes. "And what is this monster your summoning?"  
  
"Well.. in order to make the ritual a success, I have to reach the 8-Star mark by giving up two monsters in my hand. Both of them are ExVeemon with 1900ATK and 1700DEF." Rex said, taking two cards out of his hand and placing it into the graveyard. "Now, watch and learn, Yugi..."  
  
A vortex appeared in Rex's side of the field along with two ExVeemons. They were sucked into the vortex before the vortex itself started to form into a massive dragon. Yami gasped. "What in the...?"  
  
"I don't believe it!" Takato shouted out. "That Digimon Rex has summon is IMPERIALDRAMON!!"  
  
"No way... Imperialdramon?! You used a ritual card to summon Imperialdramon?!" Yami asked, taking a few steps back in shock.  
  
"That's right! This is what I will offer to you, Yugi, if you win! Imperialdramon and his ritual card, Imperial Power!" Rex said, grinning as Imperialdramon roared beside him.  
  
Imperialdramon. ATK: 4200. DEF: 3900  
  
"And now, Imperialdramon!!! Attack Magician of Black Chaos! Lower Yugi's life points! Destroy him!!!" Rex called out.  
  
"Gee... a little dramatic, aren't we?" Sonic asked, in a sarcastic voice.  
  
The cannon upon Imperialdramon's back charged up and fired upon the Magician of Black Chaos. Yami's monster cried in pain before he vanished.  
  
Mokuba turned to Kaiba, worried. "How much Life Points did Yugi have before Imperialdramon was summoned?"  
  
"3000... Meaning that Yugi has lost 1400 thanks to the Magician's high ATK power..." Kaiba said.  
  
Y. YUGI: 1600  
  
"That was close..." Yami muttered, after seeing his Life Points when they stopped.  
  
Rex cursed. "The Magician of Black Chaos's ATK power was a bit too high to lower your life points. But, it doesn't matter now... You may have 400 more Life Points then me but, what are you gonna do now, eh? You have no monsters left to stop Imperialdramon and chances of bringing a God monster is nil since you need THREE monsters to bring forth the monster!"  
  
"I know that but, there are other ways of defeating you without a God card." Yami said, drawing a card. "And this is how I'm going to do it!" He slams the card down. "Activate the Magic card, Bestowed Card! Rex, you and I both have one cards each in our hand! With Bestowed Card, we can draw out 5 more cards from our deck to fill up the 6-Card Limit rule."  
  
"Fine with me!" Rex said, drawing five cards out of his deck.  
  
After Yami drew five cards out of his deck, he looked at it before he placed another card down. "I will add my second Magic card, Pot of Greed! I will draw two cards out of my deck!"  
  
"Big deal! With my Imperialdramon on the field, nothing can stop him!" Rex said, grinning.  
  
Look at the cards in his hand, Yami smirked. "Oh really? Well, Rex... I have news for you... My turn is just begun! Just three Magic cards shall help me win this duel!"  
  
"Hmm?" Rex looked confused.  
  
"Magic card No 1 is Monster Reborn!" Yami announced, slamming the first card down. "I will bring back the Dark Magician Girl from her graveyard! Magician Girl has a special effect. Her ATK power will increase by 300 for each Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos in both our graveyards! Her effect is activated with the help of my Magician of Black Chaos that is sleeping in the graveyard right now..."  
  
The Dark Magician Girl came back onto the field, stronger than ever. "Dark Magician Girl. ATK: 2000 = 2300. DEF: 1700  
  
Rex laughed. "Idiot! Why bring her back!? She is ATK position, one more blast from Imperialdramon and not only she will be gone, but so will your life points!"  
  
"That is why I am activating my second Magic card, Dark Magic Curtains!" Yami announced, slamming his second trump Magic card down. "I give up half of my life points to special summon the Dark Magician!"  
  
Rex smirked again as the Dark Magician appeared onto the field beside the Dark Magician Girl. "Dark Magician. ATK: 2500. DEF: 2100 And half of Yami's life points were gone...  
  
Y. YUGI: 800  
  
With a laugh, Rex said. "What are you trying to prove? That your an idiot?"  
  
"No... Your forgotten about my third Magic card. I shall activate..." Yami announced, slamming the third and final trump Magic card onto his Duel Disk. ".... POLYMERISATION!!!"  
  
Rex gasped. "What?! Polymerisation?! Your gonna fuse two monsters?! Which ones?!"  
  
"I am fusing the Dark Magician with another monster in my hand! One that can overpower the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Yami announced as he flipped the card around that will be fused with the Dark Magician. "Meet Buster Blader!!!"  
  
"B...Buster Blader?! Your fusing Buster Blader with the Dark Magician!?" Rex gasped.  
  
Hearing Rex's cry, Penguinmon looked confused. "Is Yugi crazy?!"  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "No... Yugi is right! Buster Blader has enough power to destroy all three Blue Eyes without any problem... He can even overpower my Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
"How is that possible?" Takato asked.  
  
"Buster Blader gains an additional 500 points to his ATK power for every Dragon monster in the graveyard and on the field. With three Blue Eyes in the graveyard and their fused form, Ultimate Dragon, Buster Blader's 2600ATK will become 4600ATK! Making this a powerful opponent for Duelists that likes to use Dragon monsters..." Kaiba explained.  
  
Sonic wasn't listening... Instead, he kept watching this Duel. "Man, this card game is cool! Wish we had this back home..."  
  
"Dark Magician and Buster Blader!!! Combinded together to form the mighty..." Yami called out as Buster Blader appeared on the field with Dark Magician as the two monsters combinded to form a new powerful warrior. "... DARK PALADIN!!!"  
  
Rex gasped in fear. "D...Dark Paladin?!"  
  
"Dark Paladin has two special abilities! One of them is when he is face-up on the field, he can destroy any Magic cards when I discard one card from my hand!" Yami said, grinning. "Its the second one you should worry about though, Rex... He is carrying the special ability from Buster Blader!"  
  
"A special ability from Buster Blader... You mean..." Rex gulped.  
  
Yami nodded. "Right! Dark Paladin will gain an extra 500 ATK power for each Dragon monsters on your field or graveyard! And with Imperialdramon on your field and your two ExVeemons in the graveyard, Dark Paladin will have his ATK power increase by 1500!!! And do not forget this! With Dark Magician in the graveyard, Dark Magician Girl will gain an extra 300ATK power!"  
  
Dark Paladin. ATK: 2800 = 4300. DEF: 2400  
  
Dark Magician Girl. ATK: 2300 = 2600  
  
Everything became clear to Rex as soon as Yami announced that three Magic cards will help him win. He will use Dark Paladin first to destroy Imperialdramon then, Dark Magician Girl to finish him off. Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magic Curtain to special summon Dark Magician to the field as a Fusion-Material monster and finally, Polymerisation to combinded the Dark Magician with Buster Blader to create a powerful monster that will lead Yugi to victory. "Oh no!!!"  
  
"Dark Paladin! You go first! Slice Imperialdramon in half!" Yami announced.  
  
Dark Paladin grunted, leapt up and fired his attack upon Imperialdramon. The massive dragon roared and groaned in pain before he vanished in pieces.  
  
REX: 1100  
  
"No... No..." Rex shook in fear. "One more... and its all over..."  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes, it is over... Dark Magician Girl, finish him off!!!"  
  
Dark Magician Girl nodded and twirled her staff around before unleashing her attack upon the defenceless Rex. With a cry of pain, Rex's life points were all gone!  
  
REX: 0  
  
Y YUGI: 800  
  
"He did it!!!" Guilmon cheered.  
  
Sonic clapped his hands. "That was amazing!!!"  
  
Mokuba started to run towards where Yami is. "I will make sure Rex gives up his Locator cards and rare cards to Yugi!"  
  
"OK, Mokuba..." Kaiba said, grinning. "This may have been a waste for Yugi's abilities as a Duelist but, it has given him another step towards the Battle City finals! The finals where I shall be waiting..."  
  
Takato sighed. "Yugi has got four Locator cards while I still have 3! If I want to get to the finals quicker, I need to bet 2 Locator cards to gain 5! I have to wait for tomorrow though... the third Battle City day is almost over..."  
  
"Now thats out of the way, what do you want to talk about?" Sonic asked, turning around to look at Takato.  
  
With a nod, Takato sighed. "A long story... A very long story!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
In Lucemon's and Mariku's base, the two main villains both smirked as they saw Yami Yugi's win over Rex. As Yami took Rex's two Locator cards as well as Imperialdramon and Imperial Power cards, Lucemon turned his direction to the hypnotized Ishizu, whom was holding a bigger turtle with a bushy tail.  
  
"Yugi has won but, I am disapointed..." Mariku said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What a pathetic Duelist he has defeated... I can win with one arm tied behind my back!"  
  
"Then how will you hold the cards?" Lucemon asked, smirking before turning back to Ishizu. "So... you have evolved?"  
  
Ishizu nodded slowly in a zombie-like voice. "Yes, my master... Squirtle has evolved into Wartortle, considered the Rookie level..."  
  
"War..." Wartortle said, nodding, being held up by Ishizu.  
  
Lucemon nodded. "Good... Won't be long before you evolved again... You can put him down again."  
  
With a yell of pain, Wartortle landed on his backside again. "Wartortle..." --U  
  
Mariku laughed. "Don't be such a baby... The time will finally come! Where is he...?"  
  
"You mean me?" Asked a voice and out came ShadowRanamon, the Human Shadow Warrior of Water... as well as one of the six remaining survivors of Daemon's army in the Silesia World during the Revival of Valmarmon story. She was carrying two Duel Disks. "Here it is, sugar. Don't be panicky about it... We promised yer it will be ready by night and here it is..."  
  
Mariku nodded. "Thank you..."  
  
"Here you are, you mindless gibbon!" ShadowRanamon said, handing the hypnotized Ishizu the Duel Disks. "Put these on your arms and see how they are fitted!"  
  
"Of course..." Ishizu muttered, placing the Duel Disks on both her arms.  
  
Lucemon laughed. "Tonight, the warriors that are a treat to us shall face TEN real Duel Monsters inside a Battle Field!"  
  
ShadowRanamon nodded and handed Ishizu a Magic-card. "Here! Before getting the monsters out, put this Field-card in!"  
  
Ishizu nodded. "Of course..." And took the card off.  
  
Looking at the clock, Mariku laughed. "It is five o'clock right now so.. the chaos shall being at eight o'clock! And nothing will stop us!!!"  
  
---------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
What will happen next? Stay tuned...  
  
Also, sorry if this chapter seems to be rubbish... I was busy and it seems I am losing intrest in this story... Better keep an eye out for the next chapter soon. Maybe the flame of passion doing this story will light up again... Keep an eye out for it. 


	26. Mariku's Hour of Chaos!

The duel between Yugi and Rex Raptor ended with Yugi using his powerful Dark Paladin and Dark Magician Girl to overcome the invincible Imperialdramon, giving Yugi both two Locator cards and Rex's rare Imperialdramon card, along with the Ritual Magic card that allows you to summon it onto the field. 

Staring at the Imperialdramon card, Yugi walked with Mokuba as they headed to the area of trees were Kaiba was waiting with Takato, Guilmon, Penguinmon and... Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Imperialdramon looks so powerful but, I can't use him in future Duel Battles since it needs 8 Stars from Dragon-monsters in order to special summon it." Yugi muttered.

Mokuba sighed. "But, Rex did mentioned to us before he left that Imperialdramon has a hidden ability. He didn't say how but, he said that you will need a special magic card to do it..."

"And I will never find out until I get some clues..." Yugi said, before putting the Imperialdramon card away. "The only Dragon-monsters I will relay on is Curse of Dragon and Magnadramon..."

"It's your deck..." Mokuba added. "Come on, we want you to meet with Amy and Cream's friend, Sonic!"

"OK! Wait for me!" Yugi called out, chasing after Mokuba.

Sonic laughed. "Oh come on... I can out-run them in a few seconds!"

"Why...?" Penguinmon asked.

Before anyone can know it, Sonic ran around Penguinmon quickly and spun the Rookie Digimon around. Sonic stopped and went back to the tree he was leaning against and smirked. "Did that answer your question?"

"Yeah... Now... I'm gonna... beat the stuffing outta yer..." Penguinmon said, as he was too dizzy. "All six of you!"

Kaiba smirked while Takato and Guilmon were amazed by Sonic's speed but, also laughing as well. The moment Mokuba and Yugi arrived, Yugi gasped at the sight of a blue hedgehog with green eyes.

"Wow..." Yugi said in awe.

A quick zip and Sonic was in front of Yugi. "Hey there, kid. I saw you before in Domino City where you had a little chat with my hot-headed buddy, Knuckles."

"You where there...?" Yugi asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yep. I applude you for using his hard-head to escape... by leading him and letting him fall through a man-hole. Sometimes I wonder if he needs to cool off..."

"Along with Joey, Tristan, Kazu..." Takato muttered, counting his fingers on the hot-heads. "Including Rika..."

"So... what do you want to talk about with me for...?" Sonic asked. "And second, which friends of mine told you about me?"

Kaiba stepped up. "It's very simple... And we also need your help!"

Impmon looked up into the sky, relaxing against a tree trunk.

"Ah... I gotta admit... Its a beautiful day! I am so 100 OK after MechBlastoisemon threw me and Sakuyamon around like a sack of potatoes." Impmon said, smiling. "I gotta admit it, he is tough! But, now we know his force-field only allows him a 5-minute protection, he is gonna be sorry he messed with me!"

He got up and wiped the dust off his legs. "I think I will check Ai and Mako before heading over to HYPNOS to hear if they located any evil Digimon that I wanna beat up!"

Before Impmon could walk away, he saw something in the sky. For a moment, he thought he saw a huge white bird that flew through the blue sea air before disappearing above the clouds.

Blinking a few times, Impmon shrugged and walked off. "Must have been a plane... Either that or it was a massive bird that could be a Duel Monster, Digimon or a Pokemon... Oh well..."

Laughter echoed throughout the base of Lucemon and Mariku.

The laughter came from Mariku himself as he held the Millenium Rod, grinning. "I can sense a powerful creature that has entered our world!"

Beside Mariku was ShadowGrumblemon! One of the two remaining Shadow Warriors created by Daemon and also, one of the six remaining warriors of Daemon's army. He is the Human Shadow Warrior of Earth. "Really? Where...?"

"High in the sky!" Mariku said, grinning. "And I think he is a creature known as a Pokemon!"

ShadowGrumblemon jumped up and down. "Can you show me an image of this Pokemon? I'm from a world where Digimon and Pokemon live together! Show me!"

"All right, my goblin friend." Mariku said, using the power of the Rod to bring up the image of the huge white bird! "Here he is! The Pokemon I can sense."

The huge white bird had some sort of a purple mask on his face with purple fins on his back. With a gasp, ShadowGrumblemon stumbled back. "Its a Lugia!"

"A Lugia, huh? Is it strong?" Mariku asked.

"Powerful! If any of those trainers capture it, we are history!" ShadowGrumblemon said, gulping.

Getting off his seat, Mariku started to walk away. "Not unless I face Lugia! I will do something very dangerous!"

"How? Control his mind?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

"No... Something else! Get MetalDevidramon ready and tell Lucemon that I will be back!" Mariku said.

"Right away!" ShadowGrumblemon said, running after Mariku.

"Where am I...? What is this place...?" The giant white bird, Lugia, asked himself. In the morning of the third Battle City, Lugia arrived in this world through a worm-hole.

During the day where Kaiba defeated Bandit Keith and Yugi defeated Rex Raptor, Lugia himself hid underneath the sea so he won't be spotted by any humans across the sea. After checking the coast was clear, he quickly got out of the sea and flew through the air, not understand where and what world he is now in.

This Lugia is a relative to the one living in the Orange Islands, as a cousin. He is also the big brother and uncle to the female Lugia with her child that lives in the Whirl Islands throughout Ash's journey in the Johto region.

Out of all three adult Lugia, this one is really strong! He faced against many tough trainers with strong Pokemon that want to catch him and won every battle! But, there is one battle he is not going to win!

And Mariku is the one that shall do the job!

"Your asking a lot of questions... and I don't blame you since you are a strange to our world!" Said a menacing voice.

Whirling his head around, he saw Mariku holding the Millenium Rod, tightly around his grip and grinning. He was riding upon a Devidramon with most of his in metal.Both of his arms are robotic, with parts that look like they're packing serious weaponry. Half his face is covered in robotic parts, even his four eyes, and his wings are cybernetic as well. Apart that half of his flesh face is black, most of his body is silver.

"Who are you?" Lugia asked, really freaked out from an appearence of a strange human and the strange monster he is riding upon. "What is that Pokemon you are riding upon? Is that even a Pokemon! What is going on here!"

Mariku laughed. "I can see your not moving your mouth, Lugia! Must be talking through your psychic mind, which will never protect you from me!"

"How do you know my name! What are you!" Lugia asked.

"My name is Yami Marik, or as most of my friends call me, Mariku!" Mariku said, grinning. "And this, I am riding upon, is a loyal and POWERFUL servant of ours! True, he is not a Pokemon but, he is known a wonderful creature called a Digimon!"

"A...A Digimon? What are Digimon?" Lugia slowly asked, clearly confused.

The metallic dragon suddenly laughed. "Your puny mind will never know about us! But, if your intrested to know who I am, I am a powerful Ultimate warrior called METALDEVIDRAMON!"

Lugia blinked. "MetalDevidramon...? What sort of name is that...?"

"A dangerous name!" MetalDevidramon said, cackling like a looney. He flexed his metallic calws. "I can not wait to absorb you and Digivolve!"

"What! Absorb? Digivolve?" Lugia gasped.

MetalDevidramon laughed. "Just kidding!"

Lugia growled. "What do you want with me!"

"I am here for personal reasons..." Mariku said, laughing. "I have the power to control minds with my Millenium Rod! But, it can also change into a dagger as well as sealing minds and souls with the help of a dark and doomly place known as the Shadow Realm!"

"The Shadow Realm?" Lugia asked.

Mariku nodded. "Yes... The hypnotic powers of my Millenium item is working fine! I'm just wondering if sealing minds and souls with the power of the Shadow Realm works! Now is the time and you are the victim!"

With a flap of his wings, Lugia cried. "Never! You will have to stop me in order to seal my mind away! And I tell you, I am a powerful fighter!"

"Really? Well... face against MetalDevidramon in the Shadow Realm and see how a powerful fighter you are!" Mariku said, raising the Millenium Rod into the air as it glowed. "LET THE SHADOW BATTLE BEGIN!"

As the Rod glowed, Lugia gasped as he saw that he, Mariku and MetalDevidramon were starting to be covered in darkness. "I think I am way over my head here.."

"Well... day three is over and I have got four Locator cards!" Rika said, smiling as she walking through a market place with Renamon, Jeri and Leomon. "I just need two more and I'm in the finals! This is so perfect!"

Renamon nodded. "I am so happy for you, Rika. I know you will soon become the No.1 Duelist when you reach the finals."

"Thank you, Renamon!" Rika said, smiling.

"Rika, are you sure we should be walking through a crowded place with Renamon and Leomon?" Jeri asked, nervously. "I mean... We could be in trouble..."

"Don't worry, Jeri. Some people notice us and just shrugged." Leomon said, looking around. "I guess they are so use to the Digimon that are appearing on Earth."

Jeri nodded. "I get it... But, they do have to run if there is a wild, data-hungry Digimon on the loose, huh?"

"That's the case, yes..." Leomon said, smiling.

Renamon looked up at the sky and gasped. "Rika!"

"Huh...? Whats wrong, Renamon?" Rika asked, following Renamon's gaze and also gasped. "What in the...! What is that!"

Leomon and Jeri looked up as well as most of the people in the market place looked at the sky where a massive ball of darkness hovered in the air.

"What... is that...?" One of the onlookers asked.

"I dunno but, that is the same place where that huge metal dragon flew into!" Another one said.

"Metal dragon...? A Digimon is behind this...?" Jeri asked.

"Maybe... but, what sort of metal dragon Digimon? It could be either Gigadramon, Megadramon or other metal dragons..." Rika said.

Leomon clutched his sword. "I don't know what it is but, I'm sure it will be nothing more than cause trouble around here!"

Coming from the shadow sphere, a cry of pain and sorrow came from it, making the onlookers scared and confused.

"What is going on in that thing!" Renamon asked.

Mariku laughed as he watched as Lugia's body was covered in darkness. "You lost the fight, Lugia! My powers are stronger than yours!"

"Wha...Whats happening to me...?" Lugia slowly asked, choking.

"You feel that your losing your mind, am I correct?" Mariku asked, still grinning. "Well, there is a simple explanation for it, YOU ARE!"

"Wha...?" Lugia gasped.

Bringing out a Duel Monster card that has no picture, Mariku sniggered. "I am sealing your soul into this card and I will figure out what to do with your soulless body!"

Lugia heaved in pain. "You...You can't do this to me..."

"Newsflash, birdy!" MetalDevidramon laughed. "HE CAN! You lost! So long!"

With a cry, Lugia's eyes went blank and a white energy came out of his body before entering into the pictureless card Mariku is holding. It soon had a picture of Lugia's head while MetalDevidramon grabbed Lugia's tail before the Pokemon could fall down due to no idea how to fly without his soul.

"Excellent! The power of the Shadow Realm works! I am invincible!" Mariku said, laughing.

MetalDevidramon held Lugia's soulless body up by the tail and snickered. "What shall I do with him, Mariku-sama?"

"Take him back to the base! We will deal with his body later." Mariku said, smiling. "As soon as the realm vanishes, put me on the ground and quickly head back before anything happens."

"Got it!" MetalDevidramon said, laughing.

The Shadow Realm vanishes and everyone watched as MetalDevidramon quickly flew away with the soulless body of Lugia.

"Is IS a Digimon! What is he!" Jeri asked.

Rika looked at her D-Power. "MetalDevidramon, Ultimate level! Special attacks, Crimson Metal Claw! Digivolved form of Devidramon!"

"Takato mentioned facing a MetalDevidramon before in the Digital World when WarDevidramon was causing trouble!" Leomon said. "According to Takato, MetalDevidramon's power level can even destroy an armour of a Mega Digimon!"

Renamon grunted. "A perfect opponent!"

"Should we follow him?" Jeri asked. "I mean... what was that thing he was carrying...?"

"It isn't listed here so... its not a Digimon!" Rika muttered. "And we can't follow him, he is going too fast!"

"And he is not from the Digital World we live in! I didn't sense him before!" Renamon said.

Rika gritted her teeth in anger. "These Silesia Digimon are a curse! What are they up to!"

After MetalDevidramon got Mariku back on the ground safetly and flew off to hide himself with Lugia's body, Mariku walked around in a area of a park where no one was around.

"Now I know that BOTH the power of mind control and using the powers of the Shadow Realm works with me, me and Lucemon shall rule this world!" Mariku said, laughing as he stared at the Lugia card he held.

"YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIEND!" Called an angry, beautiful female voice. "Bring my Lugia friend back otherwise you will pay!" Said a beautiful voice.

Mariku turned around and gasped at the beauty of the Legendary Pokemon known as Suicune- One of the Three Legendary Dogs and Guardian of Celebi. This creature was beautiful as his Winged Dragon of Ra.

"What a beautiful creature... And you are...?" Mariku asked.

Suicune lowered her eyes. "I am Suicune, a guardian Pokemon! You are no mere human, what are you! Who are you!"

Mariku smirked as he held the Millenium Rod out. "My name is Mariku and I think its a waste for something so beautiful and powerful like you to seal your soul with the Shadow Realm. You can call me your new master!"

While Suicune growled, the Millenium Rod started to glow. Suicune gasped as the Millenium Symbol appeared on her forehead. Slowly, Suicune walked over to Mariku as he patted his new slave.

"You are mine and no one else, my beauty." Said Mariku, laughing.

"Yes, master..." Said Suicune in a emotionless voice, as her eyes were lifeless.

Kaiba leaned against a tree and listened to the conversation between Sonic, Yugi, Mokuba, Takato, Guilmon and Penguinmon.

"So, let me get this straight! There is some sort of worm-hole that has been created by an evil guy in another world and he was not only planning to invade this world but, MY world as well?" Sonic said, repeating some stuff of the story.

"That's right... and thanks to Chaos Control, you and your friends were transported into our world when it got caught up in the worm-hole!" Takato added. "This is how you and your friends are trapped on this world!"

Sonic crossed his arms and sighed. "Man... so, if me and my friends are caught in Chaos Control and are transported into this world... does this mean my arch-rival, Dr Eggman, is here too?"

"Could be... Your friend, Amy, said that he was near you and the others when Chaos Control happened." Mokuba said. "Listen, Sonic, we want to help you! Something is happening to this town right now and the Chaos Emeralds are a part of the problem!"

"Yeah! If you and your buddies join us, we can help you find the remaining Chaos Emeralds in no time! Its much faster if the search party is much bigger!" Penguinmon spoke up.

Yugi nodded. "That's right! We already have one Chaos Emerald back at our base of operation!"

"Yeah, I know that... Knuckles did try and take it away from you before he fell through the man-hole." Sonic said, smirking at that memory. "Speaking of Knuckles, he found another Emerald so, that makes it two so far..."

"Didn't Ash mentioned that he and Knuckles fought over that Emerald during the second Battle City day, Takato? When his Treecko became Grovyle?" Guilmon asked.

"He said that he just 'found' the Chaos Emerald, he never mentioned to me about the stuff you just said." Sonic said, blinking.

Kaiba laughed. "I guess he didn't want to tell you about him almost gotten beaten by a man-sized green lizard!"

"Who wouldn't?" Penguinmon muttered.

With a sigh, Yugi got up. "Sonic, if you and your friends do want to join us, head over to that huge black building near the park."

"Yeah, just gather up your friends and meet us there!" Takato added.

"I dunno, you guys... I mean, at first... I thought me, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Eggman and Amy were the ones transported into this world by Chaos Control... When you mentioned that Cream is in this world, it makes me wonder who else is transported..." Sonic muttered.

With a sigh and a grin, Sonic also got up. "OK! I will go back and tell my friends about this! We will let you know when we are standing outside that big black building!"

"Right! Thank you, Sonic!" Yugi said, smiling.

Sonic nodded and turned around. "See ya later!" And zipped off.

"Now that's over, let us depart to the HYPNOS building right now!" Kaiba said, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Fine..." Takato muttered before his mobile-phone started to ring. "Hold up, you guys. I've got a call!" He took his phone out and looked at it. "It's Rika!"

"Well, say 'hello', 'goodbye' and let's go!" Penguinmon said.

"I don't believe it, he is becoming like you, Seto." Mokuba said, giggling.

Kaiba smirked. "Yes, terrible, isn't it?"

"Rika?" Takato asked, speaking onto his phone.

'Takato, is that you!' Came Rika's voice through the phone. 'Listen, we have a new visitor!'

"Oh, that's cool... Is it a friend of Amy's?" Takato asked.

'No... A wild Digimon! Remember this name? MetalDevidramon?'

Takato gulped. "M...MetalDevidramon...?" Takato repeated, remembering that Digimon's name.

FLASHBACK-----

(A/N: This scene was taken from 'Digital Kingdom'. Chapter 6, Matrix Digivolution.)

The dust went away and everyone gasped. In Devidramon's place was a bigger version of Devidramon  
except, his black body was replaced by a metallic silver.

"Wha... What happened!" Tristan asked, turning to Takato.

"He... He Digivolved..." Takato said, in awe.

"You mean he is a Ultimate Digimon now!" Mai asked, in a worried tone. Henry just nodded. "Oh  
great! What is this creep called now!"

The fully Digivolved form of Devidramon took one look at Red Eyes and... "Crimson Metal Claw!"

His attack knocked Red Eyes to his back. Joey ran to his side. "Red Eyes! What happened!"

"He.. He was too fast for me to catch that attack!" Red Eyes said.

Takato looked at his D-Power and gasped. "Just great!" He said, in a sarcastic tone. "He is now  
called MetalDevidramon. He is at the Ultimate level. A Virus type, Metal Dragon Digimon. His  
attacks are deadly with the Red Laser and his Crimson Metal Claw."

MetalDevidramon laughed. "Excellent! I've Digivolved to become stronger for WarDevidramon!"

Gargomon gasped. "WarDevidramon! He is working for that new creep!"

"Guess so." Growlmon said, gulping.

MetalDevidramon grinned as he looked down at Growlmon, Gargomon and the Harpie Sisters. "And to  
prove that I am strong, I'm going to absorb your data! Say goodbye!"

"No!" Gargomon said. "YOU'LL say goodbye! Gargo Lasers!"

Growlmon roared. "Pyro Blaster!"

The Harpie Sisters screeched. "Claw Slash!"

But, it didn't work as their attacks bounced off his metallic skin. "Ah! Call that an attack!  
I'll show you a REAL attack! Red Laser!"

A beam of red energy came out of his eyes and struck Gargomon and the Harpie Sisters. Gargomon  
landed onto the floor and changed back into Terriermon. Henry ran over to his partner.

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled, picking him up. "Are you all right!"

"Mom... en... ti..." Was all Terriermon had to say, as his eyes were spinning. "Can you...  
tell... me... why the world... is spinning and... why there are 4... of you, Henry...?"

"He's normal." Henry sighed.

"Harpie Sisters!" Mai yelled. "Are you guys all right!"

"We.. We are fine..." One of the Harpie Ladies said as they were getting up.

Henry turned to Joey. "We need Red Eyes, Joey!"

"Problem, man!" Joey said, as he and Tristan tend to Red Eye's wounds. "That attack did some  
damage. Growlmon is on his own..."

Takato gasped. Growlmon was the only one standing and he looked at MetalDevidramon with a cold  
look that could kill. "You mess with my friends, I'll mess with you!"

"Brave words for someone who is going to be dead!" MetalDevidramon said, laughing.

Takato sneered and brought out a card. "I'm fed up! It's time to finish this!"

"How are you going to do that?" Tristan asked.

"Watch and learn, my friend!" Takato said as the card he was holding changed into a blue card.  
"Here we go!" Takato slashed the blue card through his D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

Growlmon roared as he changed into a large cybernetic dinosaur, complete with a huge chest battle  
suit bearing the hazard sign and wore a metal face mask.

"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to... WARGROWLMON!"

"What the...?" MetalDevidramon gasped as WarGrowlmon stood up.

"Ooookay..." Joey said, gulping. "Godzilla is out, WarGrowlmon is in."

"At least he is on our side. MetalDevidramon doesn't stand a chance." Red Eyes said, grinning.

"WarGrowlmon! ATTACK!" Takato yelled.

WarGrowlmon roared and ran towards MetalDevidramon.

"Think Digivolving can stop ME! Think again!" MetalDevidramon said. "Crimson Metal Claw!"

MetalDevidramon's metal claw struck WarGrowlmon's metal chest but, did no damage to it.

"Wha...?" MetalDevidramon gasped.

"Time to end this fight." WarGrowlmon said, sneering. "Say goodbye, MetalDevidramon!"

"NEVER!" MetalDevidramon yelled.

"ATOMIC BLASTER!" WarGrowlmon yelled as two powerful energy beams from the cannons on his  
chest fired and struck MetalDevidramon hard!

"ARGH!" MetalDevidramon yelled as he dissolved into data. "I... I failed..."

When WarGrowlmon finished his Atomic Blaster, MetalDevidramon was gone... Only his remaining  
data was seen floating around until it vanished...

"Whoa..." Joey gasped in awe.

"Is... Is Takato the strongest Tamer EVER?" Tristan said.

"With a Digimon like that, no wonder." Mai said.

"Now thats over with, we better rest before we continue." Henry said.

Takato nodded. "Right. Good work, WarGrowlmon."

WarGrowlmon smiled. "Thank you, Takatomon."

Takato groan. "I'm still getting use to my nickname... Sigh"

"I...I can still remember that name... MetalDeVidramon..." Takato said, shuddering as he still held the phone with Rika on.

Guilmon smirked. "Lucky for us, WarGrowlmon blew him away!"

With a groan, Rika continued. 'Don't get too cocky, Guilmon. According to my D-Power data, MetalDevidramon can damage the armour of a Mega Digimon!'

"But, if he is one of the most powerful Ultimate Digimon ever, why did he crumble underneath WarGrowlmon like a sack of potatoes?" Takato asked.

'Well, first of all, that is the most rubbish compair I have ever heard, gogglehead! And second of all, that MetalDevidramon you defeated was a just-Digivolved. Meaning, that he hasn't got use to his powers yet...' Rika explained.

Takato groaned. "Perfect! I bet we need Chaotic Digivolve to deal with this problem!"

'I think so... Also, he appeared out of the sky after a huge black thing vanished! Although, people saw him flying into the sky before the black thing came so... he is not only been in this world before but, since Renamon didn't sense him, he is a Silesia Digimon!' Rika added.

"Better tell Takuya about this since he and his friends travelled through the Silesia World!" Takato spoke up. "Listen, Rika, we will meet you back at HYPNOS soon! OK?"

'Fine... Better be there soon, Takato!' Rika said before she shuts her phone down.

"Same old Rika... Come on, let's head to HYPNOS now..." Takato said, putting his phone away.

"OK, Takatomon." Guilmon said.

As Kaiba led Takato, Mokuba, Guilmon and Penguinmon away, Yugi looked up and sighed.

"If Rika said that there was a black thing, it might be the Shadow Realm... But, it is impossible as only ones who hold the Millenium Items can summon the Shadow Realm..." Yugi muttered. "I don't know what is going on but, I hope Sonic and his friends join us soon..."

Inside a massive room of Lucemon's and Mariku's base...

Staring at Lugia's soulless body, MarineDevimon sighed. "What sort of powers does this mortal human have to seal the mind of one of the most powerful Pokemon ever...?"

"I dunno but, I am hungry!" Said a voice and SkullSatamon showed up in a chef's outfit with a cookery book. "Right... how shall I prepare him?"

"What are you doing...? Your not gonna COOK Lugia's body!" MarineDevimon asked.

"Why not? What good can come out of a body with no soul?" SkullSatamon asked, flipping through the book. "Right... where is the phone-number for KFC?"

MarineDevimon snatched the book off SkullSatamon and looked at it. "What is this! 'How to Cook a Lugia'? This is the book that some Lugia-hating idiot from Silesia made before it was banned!"

"Why was it banned?" SkullSatamon asked.

"DO I NEED A ROCKET SCIENTIST TO EXPLAIN IT TO YER!" MarineDevimon yelled out in anger.

SkullSatamon gulped. "No... Can we eat him?"

Walking into base with his new slave Suicune, Mariku called out in a clear voice.

"Get everything ready, ShadowRanamon!" Mariku said.

Before ShadowRanamon could say something, out came a flying SkullSatamon that crashed into the wall near the Shadow Warrior of Water. "Do you want me to get the hypnotized gal ready for your master plan or get the medical equipment for thick-skull here?"

"Get Ishizu ready!" Mariku said, smirking.

Nodding, ShadowRanamon took the hypnotized Ishizu by her arm and led her away. "We will be back, y'all! See you later!"

"And now, it begins..." Mariku said, laughing.

"Ow..." Was all SkullSatamon had to say while the hypnotized Suicune said nothing.

TO BE CONTINUED...

What is gonna happen? Stay tune...


	27. Pokemon Crush! Pokemon Trouble!

Here we go, chapter 27 off and running!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Tai looked out of the window and sighed. "Looks like this massive contest has ended for its third day. Which means, all the guys that are in Battle City will be coming back here for another meeting of what our next plan is gonna be about."  
  
"Yeah but, plan what?" Matt asked, joining Tai at the window. "Unless its about MechBlastoisemon, we having nothing to talk about, Tai."  
  
"Remember, Matt... You forgotten about the reason we came into this world in the first place?" Tai asked as well, turning his gaze to the Digidestined of Friendship. "Gennai said that there is some sort of great evil that is happening and we have to join with the Tamers to stop it!"  
  
Matt laughed. "Not just the Tamers, Tai! There is the Duelists, Trainers and the Spirit Digidestined along with them!"  
  
Tai nodded. "That's right... and sooner or later, maybe we will be joined up by the friends of Cream and Amy."  
  
"Correct!" Matt said, smiling. "So, be patient, Tai! I'm sure something will turn up. Like Brendan's new Pokemon team."  
  
"Yeah.... What are you talking about, Matt?" Tai asked, confused.  
  
"Well... Do you remember about the Trainers telling us that they can only carry 6 Pokemon each? Well, the extra Pokemon belonging to the others except Ash will be transfered into a Pokemon Box thing that will contain the Pokemon." Matt said.  
  
"Yes..." Tai muttered, not totally sure. "If your gonna continue, Matt... I have to warn you, I'm a more Digimon-guy..."  
  
"I know." Matt said, smirking. "They can deposit and withdraw Pokemon from the box by a PC so they can alter their team or train Pokemon... And Yamaki and Izzy have somehow access the Pokemon PC that belongs to Brendan!"  
  
Tai blinked. "So... What your saying is that Brendan can now change his Pokemon team from here instead of heading back to his world to do so?"  
  
"Well... he can't go back to his world because he came here with the Trainers by Chaos Control." Matt muttered. "Got it so far?"  
  
Tai nodded his head. "Nope..."  
  
"Figures..." Matt said, laughing.  
  
---------------------------  
  
While this was happening, in the basement, Brendan was gonna return Sharpedo with his Alakazam and Mightyena for other Pokemon that can help out. But, before that, he has to take up a challange from Misty.  
  
Misty wants to see how strong Sharpedo is so by using her Corsola against Brendan's Corsola in the huge water tank for Water-based Pokemon like Gyarados to swim in. I wonder how they going on.  
  
"OK, Corsola! Spike Cannon!" Misty called out.  
  
Corsola bended down while she glowed, firing off small spikes from her corals. "Corsola!!!"  
  
"Sharpedo! Dive!" Brendan commanded.  
  
"Sharp!" Said the shark Pokemon, diving underneath the water while the spikes missed and landed in the water.  
  
Tommy, staying with JP and Takuya, smiled. "This is amazing! Even though we saw a lot of Pokemon in the Silesia World, we never actually got to meet the cast from the Pokemon show! We are even watching a Pokemon battle!"  
  
"Chill out, Tommy!" Takuya said, laughing. "I agree. This is kinda cool."  
  
JP nodded and turned to attention to Brendan's Mightyena and Alakazam, whom were standing near their trainer and watching the battle. "You know, if you stare at that Mightyena over there, you can't help but feeling that it reminds you of someone."  
  
"I know... I remember... Yena, the female Mightyena hybrid that is working with Magnadramon, Ryumon and Kuzaimon in the Howling Mountain Primary Village." Takuya said, sighing.  
  
"And Susy's Vulpix reminds me of Velene, leader of the Holy Cathedral Knightmon and Gallantmon." Tommy said, staring at Vulpix that was in Susy's arms. "I remember that the evil ShadowHuskymon pretended to be her by putting a cloak over her body and head... because we and the villagers that she visited had no idea what Velene looked like..."  
  
"Yeah, and ShadowHuskymon's Knightmon were actually DarkKnightmon in disguise." JP added. "Man, I miss every Digimon and Pokemon hybrid that we made friends with..."  
  
"Including Veemon?" Takuya asked, remembering the same Digimon that travelled with them through their adventure in the Silesia World and he soon became chosen by the Silesia God known as Granasmon to become the new Silesia Guardian. As proof of becoming the new guardian, Granasmon gave Veemon the powerful Omega Sword while he was in his Mega form, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, and became a powerful Imperialdramon Paladin Mode before defeating his deadly opponent known as Doomsdramon, a loyal servant of Valmarmon.  
  
With a nod, JP smiled. "Yeah, including Veemon... Too bad that Davis' Veemon isn't smart like the one we know at Silesia."  
  
"One thing I know about Pokemon that they have different thoughts, dreams and personallities. They are living things like us." Tommy said. "I guess that includes Digimon."  
  
"Hey, where is Koji, Koichi and Zoe?" Tommy asked, turning his head about.  
  
"They are talking to other Digidestined and Tamers about our adventures in both the Digital World and Silesia World." Takuya muttered. "And when I left, they were busy explaining the differences between Sakkukumon and BlackSakkukumon."  
  
"Both are Beast Warriors of Metal, both super annoying, both have the same ten elements and both have that stinking ol' English acting voice!" JP said. "Diffence is that the Digimon guardians in the ten spheres. Like IceDevidramon and IceLeomon."  
  
"I'm just glad we no longer have to go through another battle again through the amazing ten-foot atom Digimon!" Takuya muttered. "And I know, it might be more higher than 10-foot... I'm not good at measures, you guys..."  
  
"Come on, Corsola!" Misty cried out. "Keep using Spike Cannon till Sharpedo comes out!"  
  
With a nod, Corsola fired another barrage of spikes from her corals. "Corsola!!!"  
  
Ash, watching the battle with Brock, Joe and Max, gasped at Misty's panic. "I don't believe it... Misty is losing her cool!"  
  
"Your right, Ash. Brendan has Sharpedo do a lot of Dive attacks so he won't get damaged by Corsola's Spike Cannon." Brock said.  
  
Max nodded. "Yeah! Dive is a newly discovered Water attack and since Corsola is part Rock, some super effective damage have taken upon Corsola."  
  
"Since Sharpedo is based on the Sharks that we have on Earth, its doesn't surprise me that Sharpedo gets himself ready before attacking." Joe said. "A shark always circles his prey before leaping out and attack. Now, if Misty figures out that Sharpedo is circuling her Corsola before attacking, she might stand a chance..."  
  
Brock smiled. "Very good, Joe. How did you know about that, I thought you were studing to be a doctor when your older."  
  
"Well, I do study some other subjects." Joe said, smiling as well.  
  
"Corsola, another Spike Cannon!" Misty commanded.  
  
May scratched her head. "Why is Misty keep using Spike Cannon, why not use Corsola's other attacks on Sharpedo?"  
  
With May is Edward, Susie and Sora. Vulpix was being held in Susie's arms. Edward decided to explain ."Spike Cannon is a Normal attack and Sharpedo has a low Defense rate, no matter how strong Brendan has trained it. There will be a lot of damage on Sharpedo if that Spike Cannon makes a hit!"  
  
"And Brendan alreadys knows that?" Sora asked.  
  
With a nod and a grin, Edward said. "Yeah... That's why he has Sharpedo do Dive attack. But, Misty is right about one thing, Sharpedo has to come up at some point and when he does, Corsola will be ready to attack!"  
  
Susie gasped. "So, who do you think will win?"  
  
"Let's finish this!" Brendan said, holding his fist into the air. "Sharpedo, Crunch!"  
  
With a leap out of the water, Corsola was knocked back by the huge teeth of Sharpedo. Misty gasped as Corsola was tired out, the battle was over.  
  
"Good job, Sharpedo! Return!" Brendan said, holding the Net Ball out and bringing Sharpedo back in. He turned his attention to Misty. "You did well, Misty."  
  
"Thank you..." Mist said as returned Corsola into her Lure Ball. "And you did too, Corsola."  
  
"Now this battle is over..." Yamaki said, stepping up with Izzy. "Let's see if our connection to Brendan's Pokemon-Storage System has worked."  
  
Brendan nodded, turning to Mightyena and Alakazam. "You guys helped a lot but, we need more help so... I will call on you guys later, ok?"  
  
Mightyena and Alakazam nodded before returning into their Poke-balls by Brendan.  
  
"Bye, Yena..." Takuya muttered as he watched Brendan walk over to a computer with Izzy and Yamaki. JP and Tommy looked at Takuya before looking at each other and shrugged.  
  
As this was happening, Inumon was nearby and felt un-easy. He turned around to see a grinning and evil smirk of Red Eyes Black Dragon. "What do you want, you moron?"  
  
"I'm just thinking of how fun it will be by chasing you around and making you de-Digivolve to your In-Training form... with all these girls around..."Red Eyes said, laughing.  
  
Inumon growled. "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Hmm..." Red Eyes said, innocently. "You, Rookie... Me, Ultimate!"  
  
"Still not running!" Inumon muttered.  
  
"And imagine what happens when all these girls see Koinumon... After seeing you getting hugged by Tea and Joey's sister, Serenity... I'm thinking a lot of screaming girls saying 'cute' over and over again, hugging you to death while I stand over you with a blanket in one claw and a teddy bear in the other." Red Eyes continued.  
  
"This is some sort of your revenge, isn't it?" Inumon asked. "This is your way of getting me back for wacking your face with a frying pan back at Joey's place?"  
  
Red Eyes moved his face closer to Inumon's growling. "What makes you think that, puppy-boy?"  
  
"No reason..." Inumon quickly said, with a sweatdrop. He then, ran off. "Let's check the new Pokemon Storage Lystem!"  
  
Red Eyes smirked. "System, dope!"  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon, watching what is going on, joined up with his darker counterpart. "This is a revenge, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah! He is gonna pay!" Red Eyes said, flapping his wings a bit.  
  
"Maybe we should have kept you tied up..." Blue Eyes muttered.  
  
It was a few minutes later and Brendan stepped up with three Poke-balls in his hands. A Great Ball, a Net Ball and a Ultra Ball. "All done! I can alter my team a bit to help us do well in battles! Shall I introduce to you my three Pokemon?"  
  
"Sure... Seeing new Pokemon is always number one for me!" Ash said.  
  
"Well... first of all is this one." Brendan said, throwing the Great Ball. "GO!"  
  
The Great Ball opened up to reveal a familiar Pokemon that Brendan once faced before. "AGGRON!!!"  
  
Brock gasped. "An Aggron! Didn't you face that Pokemon that was used by that Rocket agent two days ago?! Why choose him...?"  
  
"The Hoenn Leauge has not only a one-on-one Pokemon battle but, also a two-on-two battle. Aggron and another Pokemon of mine, Shiftry, are my mine Pokemon for each battle and won."  
  
"Aggron and Shiftry?" Max muttered. "Do you have Shiftry with your new team?"  
  
Brendan shook his head. "Nope... Sorry... All right, my next Pokemon is this!" He threw the Ultra Ball. It opened up to show a man-sized, white animal Pokemon with a black moon-shaped horn. "This is Absol."  
  
"Absol!" Said the new Pokemon.  
  
"Let me check here..." Ash muttered, knowing that he never seen an Absol before so he brought up his Poke-Dex to check it out.  
  
/Name: Absol. Element: Dark. Disaster Pokemon. This Pokemon has the ability to foretell the coming of natural disasters. Absol lives in harse rugged mountains and it rarly ventures down from the mountains/  
  
"This Pokemon looks really cool." Kenta said, stepping up with MarineAngemon in his arms. "Is there anything else we should know about Absol?"  
  
Brendan laughed nervously. "Yeah... there is one thing..."  
  
"Whats that...?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Well...." Brendan didn't get to finish as Absol started to nuzzle his arm in a affectionate term. "Erm... this is why..."  
  
Ash sighed. "Oh... I can understand that..."  
  
"How do you mean?" Edward asked.  
  
"Well, I once captured a Chikorita, whom had personal feelings for me..." Ash said, with a small sweatdrop. "She is now a Bayleef but, still has those feelings towards me..."  
  
"Feelings?" Davis asked, joining in. "When you mean 'feelings', do you mean the word 'love'?"  
  
Ash, turning to Brendan, asked. "What gender is Absol...?"  
  
"A female..." Brendan said, sighing even more as Absol nuzzled his leg.  
  
"Yep... that sort of feelings..." Ash said, turning back to Davis.  
  
Davis was now laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! THIS IS REALLY FUNNY!!! HAVING A POKEMON HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU SOUNDS HALARIOUS!!!"  
  
Absol, not really paying attention but, more happy to be with her favourite (and only) trainer, pushed Brendan down and nuzzled his cheek. "Ab..."  
  
"Absol, control yourself!" Brendan called out, throwing the remaining Poke-ball which is the Net Ball. "Catch it!!!"  
  
Inumon, whom was nearby, caught the Net Ball and grinned. "Got it!"  
  
Red Eyes, watching with Blue Eyes, smirked. "He must have had a lot of practise by catching a lot of teddy bears and blankets."  
  
"Yes..." Blue Eyes said, sniggering.  
  
"What is in this Poke-ball?" Inumon asked.  
  
"Why not throw it and see?" Brendan asked, trying to push Absol off with the help of Yamaki, May, Ken, Ash and Brock to no avail.  
  
"OK!" Inumon said, throwing the Net Ball into the air.  
  
Brendan gasped. "NO!!! DON'T THROW IT IN THE AIR!!!"  
  
Inumon blinked. "Why not...?" When he heard the sound of the Net Ball opening up, Inumon looked up and gulped. "Oh... that's why..."  
  
The next few moments were quick as Inumon found himself being flattened by a massive, blue walrus with huge tusks. Ash blinked a few times and brought out his Poke-Dex for the new Pokemon.  
  
/Name: Walrein. Type: Water/Ice. Ice Break Pokemon. Evolved from: Sealeo. This Pokemon swims in frigid seawater while it crushes icebergs with it's grand and imposing tusks. With its thick layer of blubber, it can make its opponent's attacks bounce off without any pain/  
  
"Walrein, huh?" Ash asked, blinking. "Amazing Pokemon..."  
  
"And very cold as well..." Came the muffled voice of Inumon that was underneath Walrein's huge body. "Get me out of here..."  
  
Brendan, now free of Absol's loving affection, sighed and turned to Aggron. "Better move Walrein and free that guy, Aggron."  
  
Takuya laughed as he stood with JP and Tommy. "You know, that Inumon is a bit dumber from the one back at Silesia World."  
  
"I notice..." Tommy said, smirking.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The sun started to set and the third Battle City has ended. Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba, Takato, Guilmon and Penguinmon were seen walking towards the HYPNOS building, hoping that Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends will finally decide to join forces with them.  
  
Nearby, Henry and Ryo were nearer to the HYPNOS tower. Henry stopped and sighed. "Ryo, I can't do this... I can't go on..."  
  
"What are you talking about...?" Ryo asked, confused.  
  
"Well, you see... At first, joining Battle City was gonna be a big plus... Meaning, I was totally excited... But now, it feels like the flame has died out..." Henry muttered.  
  
Ryo walked up to Henry. "Your saying you wanna quit Battle City...?! That's crazy talk, Henry!"  
  
Henry nodded. "I know... I know.. It's just, I have other stuff on my mind..."  
  
"Like Rika...?" Ryo asked, with a smirk.  
  
Blushing, Henry nodded. "Yeah... something like that..."  
  
"So, if you wanna quit Battle City... what are ya gonna do with the Locator Cards you've got during these three days of Dueling?" Ryo asked, pointing to the cards hidden in Henry's bag.  
  
Taking them out, Henry sighed. "I dunno..."  
  
With a small smile, Ryo counted the Locator Cards Henry has. "You have three and I only have two. I can understand that you've collected your second card on the first Battle City day and the third today... And I collected my second card today as I spent the first two days trying to find Team Rocket and the stolen Megidramon. You skipped the second Battle City to help me out."  
  
"That's because I hate the idea of what will happen with a powerful Great Dragon card and after the battle against Team Rocket, I hate it even more..." Henry sighed.  
  
"I think you're tired, Henry... I know your not a quitter. Tell you what, tomorrow... You can decide if you want to stay on Battle City or quit..." Ryo said before continuing. "By have a Duel against ME!"  
  
Henry gasped. "Wha...?"  
  
"I'm offering one Locator card for one of your three so you and I can Duel tomorrow. I wanna see the fire burning inside the Henry we all know." Ryo said, grinning. "Sure, you may be a calm and peaceful guy but, when it comes to Dueling, your on fire! And maybe after the Duel, you will be more happy to continue the Battle City!"  
  
"Thank you, Ryo... I accept!" Henry said, smiling slightly.  
  
"After all, I already seen the fire outside the Duel..." Ryo said, continuing to walk.  
  
Henry was confused. "Really...? When?"  
  
"Whenever Terriermon mentions you and Rika as a couple, you attack him in a comical way..." Ryo said, laughing. "I never knew Terriermon can run that fast!"  
  
"It's no surprise!" Henry said, smirking to himself. "He runs a lot when he hears Susie saying its time for 'Pwetty Pwincess Pants' show."  
  
Ryo laughed and walked into the HYPNOS building. Henry stayed behind to say his hellos to Rika, Renamon, Jeri and Leomon before they all walked inside.  
  
Kazu, Guardromon, Joey and Tristan were the last ones to enter the HYPNOS building. Everyone was in. Watching the heroes enter the HYPNOS building, three figures were standing high on a building. One was the enslaved Ishizu with two Duel Disks on her arms while the other two are ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon.  
  
"Every single one of those pests are in that building!" ShadowGrumblemon said. "Remember Lord Lucemon's orders? We can start the plan once they are all inside!"  
  
ShadowRanamon nodded. "That's good, sugah! So, why are we standing around for? Slave, activate the Disks and set the cards!"  
  
"At once, my lady..." Ishizu said as she mindlessly activated both Duel Disks. She drew out the special card Mariku gave him and placed it into the Magic/Trap slot. "Activating Magic card..."  
  
Then, ShadowGrumblemon held out 10 cards. "Slam these on the monster area on the Duel Disks! They are connected so they will be together in the same monster!"  
  
"Of course..." Ishizu said, taking the 10 cards and placed them face-down in DEF position. "Everything is ready, my masters..."  
  
ShadowRanamon giggled. "All right then, let the fun begin!!!"  
  
-------------------  
  
"Another Battle City is over... Time to get some rest..." Said the ever familiar Vai Valatine. She was walking near the HYPNOS building and smiled. "It has been a long time since I seen Rika and the other Tamers... I better see how they are getting on..."  
  
Before she took a step, a massive glow in the sky stopped her. "What in the...?!"  
  
--------------------  
  
"Phillipe! Phillipe!" Felina called out, pressing her paws and face against the window in her Tamer's bedroom. "Look here!"  
  
Phillipe, walking into the room with a drink, sniggered at Felina. "The way you press your face against the window, Felina, you have became the sister to Garfield!"  
  
Felina giggled and pointed out of the window. "Theres a weird light coming over there... Shall we check it out?"  
  
"Sure... What can go wrong?" Phillipe asked, putting his drink down and grabbing his D-Power.  
  
-------------------  
  
Lucemon smiled as he felt a new powerful energy running through his body. "I can sense that our plan has now put into action! Let's see how the heroes fare against the powerful monster me and Mariku created, DemonSephirothmon!!!"  
  
-------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next chapter reveals the plan of Lucemon and Mariku about DemonSephirothmon! Whats it about? Wait and see! 


	28. Megazowler of DemonSephirothmon!

**Chances of finishing this fic is very low...   
  
Anyway, I am doing ANOTHER Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon special fic. This is a pre-quel to all the events that has happened before the first chapter of the Frontier story. Its called 'Digimon Frontier: The Beggining of the Chaos!' First chapter is up and if you haven't read it, GO READ IT!!!  
  
Anyway... Onto the next chapter!**  
  
------------------------  
  
Lights bleeped, machines going wild as Riley and Tally sat at their positions inside the HYPNOS building to scan the new threat.  
  
"This is unbelieveable!" Riley said, typing in some codes. "This is some Wild One."  
  
Talley looked over to Riley. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, this Wild One just appeared out of no where! There is no Digital Field, no nothing! As if, it appeared by magic..." Riley muttered in shock.  
  
"I've located where this Wild One is!" Tally said before she gasped in shock. "Oh no!"  
  
"Whats wrong?" Riley asked before she saw where it was located as well. "I...I don't believe it!"  
  
Tally began to type in some more buttons. "You better contact Yamaki! We are in deep trouble!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Yamaki got into the main hallway when his radio crackled. He answered it straight away. "Yes?"  
  
"Sir, we another Wild One!" Riley said. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the hallway, Riley. Where is this Wild One located?" Yamaki asked.  
  
Silence before Riley said. "Go through the main doors, sir..."  
  
Yamaki was also silent before he decided to follow Riley's directions. He opened the front door and stepped outside. When he arrived outside, he almost fell in shock.  
  
There, hovering over him was a massive creature that has 10 huge dark greenk balls in a strange order. They were all linked together by golden pillars and were arranged in some sort of line. There are 4 balls in the middle and 3 balls on each side, with the orange pillars connected to each of them. The top middle ball had some sort of symbol while the ball underneath had the infamous symbol of Light that belongs to Kari. Except these two balls, the other 8 had the blue eyes around it.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Yamaki turned and ran back indoors. "Takato!!! Takato!!! We have a major problem here!!!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Inside the Soverign's lair, Azulongmon was able to sense the arrival of the new mysterious Digimon while Zhuqiaomon flapped into the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zhuqiaomon asked.  
  
Azulongmon sighed. "Something doesn't feel right, Zhuqiaomon... I can't make it out what it is... Can you sense it as well?"  
  
Zhuqiaomon shook his head. "No, sorry... I've been busy... Remember Socramon, Manxmon, and Lemurmon? I sended them on a mission to locate an ancient tablet that has been located near the ruins of Howling Mountain. For their sake, if any of them comes into this room with the tablet in ruins and say 'oops', I will be sending to the moon with their tails on fire!"  
  
"That will be difficult, Manxmon has no tail." Azulongmon said, smirking.  
  
"Good point... I will just flame his back paw then..." Zhuqiaomon muttered.  
  
Azulongmon laughed. "And I bet you sended Manxmon and the others to find the tablet for another reason. Am I right?"  
  
Zhuqiaomon sighed again. "Yes... I need my beauty sleep..."  
  
"There you have it, folks! Even the toughest Soverigns need beauty sleep." Azulongmon said, laughing his head off.  
  
"Oh, shut it..." Zhuqiaomon muttered before layed his body on the ground and fell asleep.  
  
With a smirk, Azulongmon turned his head and frowned. "What is this mysterious Digimon power...?"   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Inside the old shed, Sonic told Shadow, Tails and Knuckles of his meeting with Yugi and the others. "So, what do you guys think?"  
  
"I think we should join them. The faster we find the Chaos Emeralds, the faster we get home!" Shadow said, smiling at his counterpart.  
  
Tails nodded. "Yeah, that's right!"  
  
"I don't think so! We shouldn't rush into these things!" Knuckles spoke up, crossing his arms.  
  
"Reason you said that, Knux, because your still a bit steamed about Yugi leading you to a trap... Letting you fall down through the man-hole... Which is a good thing because you do need to cool one in a while..." Sonic said, laughing.  
  
Shadow nodded. "Yeah... And when you said that we shouldn't rush into things, it is pretty strange to hear that, coming from your mouth."  
  
Knuckles growled before he snatched a coin. "Right! Here is what we are gonna do! I will flip a coin and one of you three will call out heads or tails! If your right, we will go and join them. But, if your wrong, we are staying here and the search for the Chaos Emeralds as well as trying to find Eggman and Angel Island will be our own jobs."  
  
"OK... Flip it, Knuckles." Tails said, grinning along with Sonic and Shadow.  
  
"Right!" Knuckles said, flipping the coin and slapping it onto his wrist. "Call it!"  
  
"Tails/Me!" Said Sonic, Shadow and Tails at the same time. Sonic and Shadow were pointing at Tails while Tails pointed at himself.  
  
With a sweatdrop and a glower, Knuckles shook his head when he figured out their joke. "Funny... Very funny..." He lifted his hand off the coin and moaned. "Oh no..."  
  
"Oh yeah! It's me!" Tails said, grinning.  
  
"So, that it then! We are gonna join up with some new friends!" Sonic said, grinning.  
  
Shadow smiled. "Any comments, Knuckles?"  
  
"Be quiet..." Knuckles muttered while Sonic, Shadow and Tails sniggered.  
  
(A/N: If no one gets that joke, you have a little sense of humour... No offense though...)  
  
------------------------  
  
Digidestined, Pokemon Trainers, Duelists and Digimon Tamers were all outside the HYPNOS building and stared upon the massive figure of the new monster.  
  
In front of the group were Takuya and his Digidestined team. They all knew what this is. Beside them were Bokomon and Neemon.  
  
"Perfect... We are back in battle against a monster shaped like the Beast Warrior of Metal, Sakkukumon, AGAIN?" Takuya asked.  
  
Koji nodded. "Yeah... but, this is a different form of Sakkakumon. Its neither him or BlackSakkukumon that we faced before!"  
  
"And if this one is like the other two, it will contain different guardian Digimon!" JP said.  
  
Koichi nodded and turned to the others. "This is important, listen up! Whatever this Digimon is, it is dangerous!"  
  
"But, what is this Digimon called...?" Takato asked, holding his D-Power out. "The Digimon Information on my Digivice isn't showing any data!"  
  
With a sigh, Takuya turned around to face Takato. "Because this Digimon is based upon a Legendary Warrior! The Beast Warrior of Metal, Sakkukumon. Its a tough Beast Digimon, I can tell you."  
  
"Sakkukumon...? Weird name..." Takato muttered.  
  
Bringing out his book, Bokomon read through it. "The Beast Warrior of Metal has two names. It can be either called Sakkukumon or Sephirothmon! Either way, Takuya is right. We must stop this Digimon before anything else can happen!"  
  
Before anyone else could reply, Mai stepped up and walked over to Yugi. "All right, what is going on here?! Can anyone tell me what is happening?!"  
  
"It's Mai!" Tea said, gasping.  
  
"You know her...?" Mimi asked.  
  
Tea nodded. "Yeah... She is the forth and final Duelist to have one of her Duel Monster to come to life along with Yugi's, Kaiba's and Joey's monsters."  
  
"That's right! And whats up with these kids? Not only they are dressed up as those children from the Digimon TV show but, they are partnered with the same Digimon!" Mai said, reffering to the Digidestined from the Digimon Adventure series before pointing to the Pokemon trainers. "And what is with those kids with those strange creatures... They look like from that Digimon-like show..."  
  
"They are Pokemon..." Misty muttered.  
  
Tea sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "It's a long story, Mai... a REALLY long story..."  
  
"I look forward to hear it..." Mai said before looking up at the massive Sakkukumon creature. "And what the heck is that thing?!"  
  
"A really thing..." Takuya muttered.  
  
And then, something weird started to happen. The massive Sakkukumon creature started to glow brightly. Takuya, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Koji and Koichi all knew what was happening! A challange!  
  
------------------  
  
Even though Phillipe and Felina are no where near to the HYPNOS building but, they were still able to see parts of the massive Sakkakumon creature from some distance as it was taller then any buildings in town.  
  
"Whoa!" Felina said, eyes widen. "Its HUGE!!!"  
  
Phillipe nodded. "That's right..." Then, he frowned. "And it looks so dangerous as well! I wonder what Digimon it is..."  
  
"Should we keep on going and check it out...?" Felina asked.  
  
"Yeah but, we have to be careful! My mum already has enough heartbreaks!" Phillipe said, taking a step forward before he stopped. "What in the...?"  
  
"Phillipe, what's wrong...? OH!" Felina gasped.  
  
What they saw was that the Sakkukumon was starting to glow. Phillipe covered his eyes while Felina hid behind his leg. "What is going on here?!"  
  
"I dunno!!!" Felina shouted out before the glowing faded. She slowly came out and sighed. "Whoa... That was weird!"  
  
"Sure was... I wonder what just happened..." Phillipe said, looking at the massive Digimon. "What is this Digimon and where is it located at...? Come on, Felina... Let's walk carefully and sneak up on it... It hasn't moved since we came out... So, we better be careful!"  
  
Felina nodded as she followed her Tamer. "OK!"  
  
-------------------  
  
Uncovering his eyes, Ryo looked around and noticed something different ever since the massive Sakkukumon glowed. He is still outside the HYPNOS building and looked towards his team-mates. He gasped. "OH NO!!!"  
  
"What's up, Ryo...?" Monodramon asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
With a quick count, Ryo called out. "Everyone! We are missing 22 of our friends!!!"  
  
The others uncovered their eyes and looked around.  
  
"Ken...? KEN!" Davis said. "Hey, Ken's gone! Where did he go?!"  
  
Veemon tugged Davis' shorts. "Wormmon is missing as well, Davis! Something terrible must have happened to them!"  
  
"I know, but what...? What it... that thing...?" Davis asked, looking up to their massive foe.  
  
Sora gasped and looked around. "Oh no... Not you..."  
  
"Sora...? Where is Tai and Agumon...?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"Taken! Along with Matt and Gabumon!" Sora said, before turning to Kari. "Kari! Tai is gone! He's been kidnapped!!!"  
  
"I know! Along with Yolei and Hawkmon!" Kari called back with Gatomon searching around.  
  
Gatomon sighed. "This doesn't look good!"  
  
"Cody and Armadilliomon!!!" TK shouted out.  
  
"Don't tell me... They've got kidnapped as well..." Kari said.  
  
Patamon gulped. "All right, we won't tell you..."  
  
TK looked over to Joe and Mimi. "Anyone else of the Digidestined?!"  
  
"Yeah, IZZY is gone as well!" Mimi said.  
  
"Along with Tentomon!" Joe added.  
  
Kenta yelled out in fear. "Takato! Guilmon! Rika! Renamon! Henry! Terriermon! Susie! Lopmon! Kazu! Guardromon! Jeri! Leomon! They've been taken as well!!!"  
  
"Including Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Mai, Tea, SnowAgumon, Mokuba and Penguinmon!" Tristan said, looking around. "Anyone else that is gone?!"  
  
Inumon growled. "How about those children that just joined us? Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, JP and Tommy! They are gone too! But, how...?"  
  
"Pretty simple to explain my friends!" Bokomon said. "That massive Digimon up there has taken inside! In each sphere, they have to take a battle against the guardian! When they win, they can either move onto the next sphere or leave!"  
  
With a sigh, Ash slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "We gotta help them!"  
  
"No... they are on their own..." Bokomon said. "We can't get in but, they can get out... We must have faith in them!"  
  
"He's right! I just wonder what the challanges are like..." Brock said.  
  
Davis looked down at Bokomon. "Tell us! What is this Digimon like?!"  
  
"Very well... Let me start from the beggining..." Bokomon said. "It all started when..."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Standing on the building, witnessing this event were ShadowGrumblemon, ShadowRanamon and the hypnotized Ishizu with both Duel Disks on her arms.  
  
"The challange within DemonSephirothmon has begun!" ShadowGrumblemon said, grinning.  
  
With a giggle, ShadowRanamon walked over to Ishizu and grinned. "So, sugar... The Duel Disk will give you some information about the people whom been captured and where they are... Are you reciving them yet...?"  
  
"Yes..." Ishizu said.  
  
"Good! Tell me like a good little robot you are!" ShadowRanamon said, smiling.  
  
Ishizu's eyes glowed red where the soulless pupils were suppose to be and spoke like a robot. "We have now got six groups inside DemonSephirothmon."  
  
"Tell us... Who is in the first group?" ShadowRanamon asked. "As well as the second!"  
  
"First group contains Takuya Kanabara, Takato Matsuki, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya and Yugi Muto." Said Ishizu in a robotic-like voice. "Second group is Kouji 'Koji' Minamoto, Henry Wong, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida and Mai Valatine."  
  
ShadowRanamon grinned. "Perfect... Sounds like a perfect show coming up! Tell me about the third group as well as the forth!"  
  
"Third group is Kouichi 'Koichi' Kimura, Jeri Katou, Ken Ichijouji and Seto Kaiba." Ishizu replied, her eyes flashing red like a robot. "Forth group is Junpei 'JP' Shibayama, Kazu Shioda, Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi and Joey Wheeler."  
  
"OK, tell me the two final groups!" ShadowRanamon commanded.  
  
Ishizu responded. "Fifth group is Tomoki 'Tommy' Himi, Suzie Wong, Cody Hida and Mokuba Kaiba. The final group are Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto, Rika Nonaka, Yolei Inoue and Tea Gardner."  
  
ShadowGrumblemon sniggered. "Perfect! If they only know what is in store for them!"  
  
"Hold up, sugar! Ishizu, if there are any Digimon inside DemonSephirothmon, tell me their names!"  
  
"Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadilliomon, Penguinmon, SnowAgumon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Guardromon, Lopmon and Leomon." Ishizu said.  
  
Clicking her fingers, ShadowRanamon sighed. "Looks like we picked up more then children..."  
  
"Hmph... The plan was to get those brats a difficult face-off against the monsters!" ShadowGrumblemon said. "The Spirit Digidestined has to face against the monster as Digimon in either Human, Beast or Advance forms while also trying to protect the others that are defenceless without Digimon! Our card was suppose to pick up the victims, not also the Digimon!!!"  
  
"Calm down, sugar! With Digimon or no Digimon, they have no idea what we got in mind! Yep, even if they have won, they might be so tired, we will give off the final strike!" ShadowRanamon said, grinning. "Besides... This special card we got on our side has many surprises! And now, its time to start the game!"  
  
ShadowGrumblemon sniggered. "Excellent!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Inside a rocky area, JP was climbing a blouder with Izzy, Tentomon, Kazu, Guardromon and Joey behind him. "Where is he...?"  
  
"So, let me get this straight... In order for us to escape, we have to face the guardian of these rocky valleys in a battle...?" Joey asked.  
  
JP nodded. "That's right! Thats why I'm searching... We can't escape unless we find what we are looking for! The last Earth Guardians were Volcamon and Triceramon!"  
  
"So, that means this Earth guardian will be different. VERY different!" Kazu said.  
  
Guardromon noticed something. "Hey, Kazu... Look, a Duel Battle."  
  
"What are you talking about, ya nut brain?" Kazu asked before he noticed what Guardromon was talking about. "What in the...?"  
  
There, nearby, was a face down Duel Monster card. The others looked at it with confused looks on their faces as they slowly walked up to it.  
  
"What is that...?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Its a Duel Monster card! 3D and life size!" Joey said, eyes widen in amazement.  
  
Tentomon landed beside it and poked at the card. "What is doing...?"  
  
"It's doing as all Duel Monsters do! Face-down so we will have no idea if this is a monster, Magic or Trap." Joey explained.  
  
JP looked at Joey, gulping. "I have a feeling we've found the guardian... I guess after two Sakkukumon encounters, whomever is controlling this thing decided to try something different!"  
  
"You mean... our opponents are gonna be... real life Duel Monster...?" Joey slowly asked.  
  
JP nodded. "Yep... Gulp"  
  
"Guardromon! Blast that card away!" Kazu ordered. "We gotta get outta here!"  
  
"Right away, Kazu! Missles away!" Guardromon said, firing off missles. "Guardian Barrage!"  
  
Before the missles could hit, the face-down card flipped up to reveal a dinosaur monster that formed itself onto the field. It roared and knocked the missles away with ease.  
  
Izzy yelled back in shock. "It came alive!!! What is that thing?!"  
  
"It's a Duel Monster, Izzy! Didn't you hear what they said?!" Tentomon asked, quickly flying over to his partner's side.  
  
"I KNOW THAT!!! I mean, what is this monster called?!" Izzy asked.  
  
Joey gasped. "It is a Megazowler!!!"  
  
"Whats a Megazowler?!" JP asked before he heard a beeping. He brought out his D-Tector and gasped. "What in the...?"  
  
/DUEL-MONSTER INFO/  
  
NAME: _Megazowler  
_TYPE: _Earth  
_LEVEL: _6_  
ATK: _1800_  
DEF: _2000  
Dinosaur_ / _Normal Duel Monster_  
  
_Nothing stands in the way of this spike-covered dinosaur  
_  
"I don't believe it! My D-Tector is giving off information about Duel Monsters! How did this happen?! I didn't get any upgrades!" JP said.  
  
Joey reached into his pocket and brought out the Red Eyes Black Dragon card. "Never mind about that, Megazowler's ATK strength is weak so... RED EYES, we need you!!!"  
  
With a roar, the massive black dragon appeared above Joey. With a grin and looking at Megazowler, he smirked. "This will be easy!"  
  
"Got that right, Red Eyes! Blow that creep away!" Joey said, grinning.  
  
Megazowler stopped and laughed. "Think again!"  
  
"HUH?!!?!? IT TALKED!!!!!" Joey yelled out.  
  
Tentomon nodded. "Of course it talked! Your monster is talking so, why doesn't he...?"  
  
"Your in the lair of the Earth sphere in DemonSephirothmon!" Megazowler said. "And intruders must die!!! Any last words...?"  
  
"I have!" JP said before muttering. "First its Sakkukumon, then it was BlackSakkukumon and now, DemonSephirothmon?! Give me a break!"  
  
Kazu smirked. "Don't worry, Guardromon and Red Eyes can blow this rock head away!"  
  
"Really...?" Megazowler asked, not convinced.  
  
"Yes, really! I'm 2400! Your 1800!" Red Eyes said before screeching. "So, you better have last words before I blow you to bits!"  
  
Megazowler laughed again. "Think again! All Duel Monsters that are on DemonSephirothmon's side will gain an extra, and I mean EXTRA 1000 ATK boost!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Joey gasped.  
  
Izzy gulped. "That means his ATK power is from 1800 to 2800!"  
  
"So, say goodbye!" Megazowler said, charging towards JP's group. "CHARGING ATTACK!"  
  
JP, still holding his D-Tector out, held it up. "Stop right there!!! EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! BEETLEMON!!!"  
  
Izzy, Tentomon, Kazu and Guardromon stood in amazement as JP evolved into Beetlemon, Legendary Warrior of Thunder. They watched as Beetlemon stood in the path of Megazowler and stopped him with his electrical hands.  
  
"He stopped him!" Joey said. "Red Eyes, help him out!"  
  
Red Eyes nodded and flew into the side of Megazowler, pushing him away. "We need more power if we need to defeat the guardian!"  
  
Beetlemon nodded and turned to the gawking foursome. "Hey, don't just stand there! We need help, right here! RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Izzy, standing to attention, nodded. "Er... RIGHT! Tentomon, move in!"  
  
"All right, Izzy!" Tentomon said before glowing. "Tentomon Digivolve to... KABUTERIMON!!!"  
  
"You too, Guardromon! Blast that dinosaur back to the stone age!" Kazu cheered.  
  
Guardromon nodded. "Right away, Kazu! Time to bring out the vile reptile!"  
  
Kazu slapped his hand and groaned. "Oh... I hate it when he rhymes!"  
  
Megazowler got up and groaned. "That dragon has a hard head! I'm wondering if he has room for a brain at all!" He looked around his surroundings and gulped. "Oh no..."  
  
What he saw was that Red Eyes, Beetlemon, Guardromon and Kabuterimon had surrounded him and were reading their attacks.  
  
"Listen to me! Megazowler's back body is super strong!" Joey called out. "But, there must be weak spot on that hard freak somewhere!"  
  
Izzy snapped his fingers. "Like his stomach!"  
  
"Knock him over, you guys!" Kazu added.  
  
Red Eyes started first by firing off a blast of fireballs. "Molten Fireball!!!"  
  
Kabuterimon was next as he used his four arms to bring up a ball of electricity before firing it. "Electro Shocker!!!"  
  
"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon shouted out, firing missles from his arms.  
  
"No! Stop!" Megazowler called out before he was thrown back by the force. "ARGH!"  
  
With his horn sparkling like crazy, Beetlemon rushed forward, ramming his horn into Megazowler's stomach before the Dinosaur monster crashes into the ground. "Thunder Blitz!!!"  
  
Megazowler cried out in pain and fell to the ground on his back, choking. Even though his vision showed that his foes are upside down, he still laughed. "You...You may have won this round but... if the one called Beetlemon has been here before... maybe your battle inside DemonSephirothmon has just begun! Remember, this is only the beggining!" And with that, like all Duel Monsters, exploded into data particles.  
  
Beetlemon changed back into JP while Kabuterimon turned back to Tentomon. Kazu grinned and clapped his hands. "That was TOO easy!"  
  
"Don't get too cocky!" JP said. "Remember what Megazowler said, this is just the beggining!"  
  
Joey and Izzy nodded to show that they are agreeing with JP. Red Eyes, Guardromon and Tentomon took a breather before a green eye appeared in front of them.  
  
Joey was freaked out when the green eye appeared in front of them. "WHAT IS THAT?!"  
  
"Our ticket to get out this place! Since the guardian is defeated, we can go through here and hope that it will either get us back to the others or send to another challange!" JP said, walking into it. "Come on!"  
  
The others looked at each other before nodding and followed JP. As soon as everyone was gone, the green eye vanished...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Lucemon was watching this battle and smirked. "The weak has fallen but, how long is it until they become weak and fall as well! This battle has just begun and in fact... this war has also begun!"  
  
He got up and walked away. "The remaining nine monsters are a secret... and yet, when they see them... they will never remember what just hit them!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
**Its like Sakkukumon and BlackSakkukumon all over again! Except, with Duel Monsters! Oh boy... Anyway, in the next chapter... two more challanges are gonna happen and whom will be in it? You will soon see.  
  
Also, I will explain a bit about the Duel Monster Info, that will only happen when there are REAL Duel Monsters about like Megazowler!  
  
Finally, it will be a while until I do the next chapter with the new Frontier fic up. So, be patient with me, please?  
  
Until next time, see ya!**


	29. Pathetic Battles? Wind and Fire Battles!

**Sorry for taking so long. I'm losing energy on this story so... don't expect me to be quick and fast on these chapters.  
  
The Duel Monster info on the DemonSephiorthmon saga goes like this. After all, I did said I will explain how this system go at the end of the last chapter, didn't I?**  
  
/DUEL-MONSTER INFO/  
  
NAME: _The name of the monster._  
TYPE: _Either Fire, Wind, Water, Light, Darkness or Earth element._  
LEVEL: _The stars it got on the cards._  
ATK: _How strong the ATK power is._  
DEF: _How strong the DEF power is.  
What type of monster is like Dragon or Fiend / Either its a Effect, Normal, Fusion or Ritual Duel Monster.   
  
Here is either what the Normal Duel Monster card says about this monster, what kind of special the Effect monster has, what is need to summon the Ritual monster or what is needed to bring forth the Fusion monster with the material monsters._  
  
**Onto the next chapter as I wanna finish off the Frontier story I'm doing.  
**  
--------------------------  
  
Eyes narrowed, Koji led Matt, Gabumon, Henry, Terriermon and Mai through a forest after being sucked in by a mysterious power from a Digimon called DemonSephiorthmon.  
  
While they walked around the forest, Henry did his best to explain Mai of what has happened up to now. And luckily for him, Mai understood everything.  
  
"Right... I get it now. There is somesort of evil that is waiting to happen and the Digidestined from that TV show came to this world to join with you guys to battle it out...?" Mai said.  
  
"That's right." Henry said, nodding.  
  
Mai turned her attention to Koji. "And that kid in front of us can evolve into a Digimon without using Bio-Merge like Rika and the others?"  
  
"I evolve into a Digimon using a Spirit." Koji said. "The Spirits are what the Ancient Warriors left behind before they died after saving their Digital World. There are 10 Elements and mine is the Spirits of Light."  
  
Henry turned back to Mai. "According to Koji, they evolve into Legendary Warriors. And remember that weird storm that appeared out of no where a few months ago?"  
  
"Yeah... what about it...?" Mai slowly asked.  
  
"It was a evil God-like Digimon that was trying to enter and take over our worlds." Henry said, before pointing to Koji. "Koji here and his friend, Takuya, defeated that Digimon to save each and every world!"  
  
Mai was amazed. "Impressive! So... what about the Digimon-like creatures out there...? Whats-it-called... Pokemon?"  
  
Terriermon joined in. "They came here by accident after some fluke with a crazy scientist entering their world from his world."  
  
"Huh...?" Mai said, blinking.  
  
Henry groaned. "Never mind... We will explain a bit more once we get out of here."  
  
"Nothing new about this place to me." Koji said.  
  
Matt looked towards Koji. "You been here before...?"  
  
"Yep. You see... I've been in this place two times. Once was in the Beast Warrior of Metal, Sakkukumon and then, in the evil Beast Warrior of Metal, BlackSakkukumon." Koji said. "Remember when we were outside, this creature had ten spheres. Each of those spheres contain a different area and we are happen to be in one of them."  
  
Gabumon felt the bark of the tree and sighed. "At least it isn't so bad... Apart from the fact that we can't get out of here."  
  
"Hey, rug-boy!" Terriermon spoke up. "Koji here has been through this TWICE! And he has escaped!"  
  
Koji smirked. "Well... It wasn't easy... These ten spheres are based on the ten elements of the Legendary Warriors. Flame, Light, Darkness, Wind, Ice, Thunder, Earth, Metal, Wood and Water. We are in the Wind Sphere."  
  
"Right... And how do we escape...?" Matt asked.  
  
"In every sphere, we have to battle a Digimon that is based on the element of the area itself." Koji said. "So... this Digimon will be a Wind type Digimon. In my battle in Sakkukumon, it was a Karatenmon while BlackSakkukumon had a hypnotized Silphymon."  
  
Henry looked around. "So... in order to escape, we must face this Digimon that is guarding this area...? Is that right, Koji?"  
  
"That's right!" Koji said. "So, keep your eyes out for anything weird."  
  
Matt nodded and turned to Mai. "Who is your partnered Duel Monster, Mai? I remember Tea said that you, Yugi, Kaiba and Joey had their Duel Monsters come to life after accidently absorbing the data of a wild Meteormon."  
  
"Well, mine is..." Mai held a card into the air where three harpie-like girls flew through the air. "Harpie's Ladies Sisters!"  
  
The Harpies Ladies Sister said this as one of them land on the ground near Mai, each. "Hello." "Hello." Hello." And together, they said. "Hello."  
  
Terriermon sweatdropped. "My... Aren't they different..."  
  
Gabumon started to prod Matt's leg. "Hey, Matt... Look over there."  
  
"What is it, Gabumon?" Matt asked before he saw what Gabumon was pointing at. It was a card, face-down with a brown back. "Guys, look over there!"  
  
Henry blinked at it. "I...I don't believe it! It's a Duel Monster card!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am sure! Look at the back of that card! Its like all the back of the Duel Monster cards!" Henry said, holding up a Duel Monster card and held it up to show the brown design on the back. "Koji, I have a feeling THAT is the guardian!"  
  
"How can you be sure...?" Mai asked.  
  
Koji glared at the face-down card. "Henry is right! I think whomever is doing this is trying something different! We must find out what that card is!"  
  
Suddenly, the card started to move. It went up and showed everyone what the card is. It was a massive orange dragon with a metal cuff around its neck with a metal chain. As it formed itself onto the field, Mai paled.  
  
"Oh no..." Mai gulped.  
  
"Erm... do you know what that Duel Monster is, Mai...?" Matt asked.  
  
Mai nodded. "Yes... I know that monster because it is one of my strongest monster in my deck."  
  
"Really...? What is called?" Matt asked again.  
  
"His name is..." Mai was intrupped by her Harpie Ladies Sister.  
  
"Harpie's..."  
  
"Pet..."  
  
"Dragon!" Said each of the Harpie Ladies Sister.  
  
Henry blinked. "Harpie's Pet Dragon?"  
  
The dragon known as HPD (Harpie's Pet Dragon for short) roared as he flapped his wings. "I'm ready to battle!!! Face me now!"  
  
Mai palmed her face. "Perfect... it talks as well..."  
  
"What a beast!" Koji said before his blue and black D-Tector beeped in his pocket. "Huh...?" He took it out. "Whats up...?"  
  
/DUEL-MONSTER INFO/  
  
NAME:_Harpie's Pet Dragon_  
TYPE: _Wind_  
LEVEL:_7_  
ATK: _2000_  
DEF: _2500_  
_Dragon / Effect Duel Monster_  
  
_Increases the ATK and DEF of this card by 300 points for each face-up 'Harpie Lady' on the field._  
  
Terriermon grinned. "Sweet! Your Digivice is giving out Duel Monster information!"  
  
"Yeah... but how...?" Koji muttered.  
  
HPD glared at Koji's group. "Face me in the Wind sphere of DemonSephiorthmon!"  
  
"DemonSephiorthmon, huh...? Original name..." Gabumon muttered.  
  
"As I am part of DemonSephiorthmon, my ATK power increases by 1000!" HPD said, with pride.  
  
"That makes his ATK power up to 3000!" Henry said.  
  
"Actually... 3900!" HPD said, grinning.  
  
Matt blinked. "3900...? He was at 2000.... he got an extra 1000 to have 3000 so... where do you think he got the extra 900...?"  
  
Mai gulped. "Harpie's Pet Dragon must be using his special ablility..."  
  
"And that is...?" Terriermon asked slowly.  
  
Koji read the info on his D-Tector. "According to this, Harpie's Pet Dragon's ATK and DEF increases by 300 points for every Harpie Lady on the field in face-up position."  
  
"That means Harpie's Pet Dragon is stronger because of the Harpie Ladies Sisters! There is three of them so, that means he gets 900 points in his ATK power!" Henry said.  
  
"MAI!!! YOU BAKA!!! RETURN THEM!!! RETURN THEM AND MAKE THAT DRAGON WEAK!!!" Terriermon said, with a huge panic in his voice.  
  
Henry groaned. "Terriermon... Special ability or no special ability, we can still battle against that dragon without any worries."  
  
"That's right! Strong or not, we must defeat him if we are ever gonna escape this sphere! You got that?!" Koji said, stepping up.  
  
Matt nodded towards Gabumon. "Go on, Gabumon. You can do this!"  
  
"All right, Matt." Gabumon said, stepping beside Koji.  
  
"You ready, Terriermon?" Henry asked.  
  
"What sort of question is that, then?" Terriermon asked, hopping off Henry's shoulder.  
  
Mai clicked her fingers. "You think your using my Harpies to gain advantage but, guess again! With our combined power, we gonna be scot free from you!"  
  
"Bring it on!" HPD said, roaring again.  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! LOBOMON!!!"  
  
"Gabumon Digivolve to... GARURUMON!!!" "Garurumon Digivolve to... WEREGARURUMON!!!"  
  
"Digi-Modify!!!" Henry called out, slashing a blue card through the side of his D-Power. "Matrix Digivolution activate!!!"  
  
/MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION/  
  
"Terriermon Digivolve to... GARGOMON!!!" "Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to... RAPIDMON!!!"  
  
HPD roared in laughter. "Is this suppose to scare me?! I'm stronger than you weaklings!"  
  
"We will find out which side wins!" Lobomon said, drawing his light saber out.   
  
-------------------------  
  
The boiling lava poured through a ditch as Tommy led his group through the land. His group are Cody, Armadilliomon, Susie, Lopmon, Mokuba and Penguinmon.  
  
"Right... Does everyone know the plan...?" Tommy asked.  
  
Penguinmon grinned. "Find guardian of this sphere and kick his butt!"  
  
"Something like that..." Tommy said, smiling.  
  
"Do you know what the guardian will be like, Tommy?" Cody asked.  
  
Tommy shook his head. "I dunno... Hard to tell because the last two Beast Metal Warriors had different Flame guardians. Sakkukumon had Asuramon while BlackSakkukumon had Majiramon."  
  
"Right... Better keep our focus here... Who knows who we run into..." Mokuba said.  
  
Susie looked up and gasped. "Ooh... A pretty flying horse..."  
  
"Flying horse...?" Lopmon asked before she looked up. "Uh oh..."  
  
Everyone looked up to see a flying white horse with fire as a mane. Mokuba gasped.  
  
"I...I don't believe it! Thats a Duel Monster!" Mokuba yelled out.  
  
Tommy blinked. "Duel Monster...?" His white and green D-Tector beeped and Tommy brought it out. "What is...?"  
  
/DUEL-MONSTER INFO/  
  
NAME: _Firewing Pegasus  
_TYPE: _Fire  
_LEVEL: _6  
_ATK: _2250  
_DEF: _1800  
Beast / Normal Duel Monster  
  
A heavenly stallion soaring through the skies on crimson wings._  
  
"I am the Firewing Pegasus! I am loyal to DemonSephirothmon that will give me an extra 1000 to my ATK power! You will fall to me!" The Firewing Pegasus said.  
  
Armadilliomon gulped. "3250...?! We are gonna pass out!"  
  
"Hey, no way we are giving up now!" Penguinmon said. "Lets just put the flames out of that horse and leave this place!"  
  
"Right! Follow my lead!" Tommy said, activating his D-Tector. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! KUMAMON!!!"  
  
"Armadilliomon! Your turn! Digivolve!" Cody commanded.  
  
"Armadilliomon Digivolve to... ANKYLOMON!!!"  
  
/MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION/  
  
"Lopmon Matrix Digivolve to... ANTYLAMON!!!"  
  
"Penguinmon Digivolve to... SEADRAMON!!!" "Seadramon Matrix Digivolve to... MEGASEADRAMON!!!"  
  
Firewing Pegasus smirked. "The fun has begun..."  
  
Susie gasped slightly. "What does he mean by that...?"  
  
"Trouble! That's what usually happens." Kumamon said before turning to Cody. "Get the others out of here! That monster could attack you with no remorse!"  
  
Cody nodded. "All right, I understand! Ankylomon, if he doesn't show any remorse, you will show that horse no remorse as well!"  
  
"You got it, Cody!" Ankylomon said.  
  
"Antylamon, be careful!" Susie called out.  
  
Antylamon nodded slightly. "I will, Susie. You just get yourself to safety."  
  
"Come on, Susie. Let's go!" Mokuba said, gently grabbing Susie's arm and leading her away. "MegaSeadramon! Kumamon! Good luck!"  
  
MegaSeadramon's horn crackled. "No worries, Mokuba. We will take him!"  
  
"Everyone! Attack!" Kumamon said, whipping his backpack blaster out. "Blizzard Barrage!!!"  
  
"Lightning Javalin!" MegaSeadramon announced, firing off electricity from its horn.  
  
Antylamon leapt into the air, changing her arms into axes. "Bunny Blades!"  
  
Ankylomon joined her by throwing his tail into the air with a spike-ball on the end. "This looks too easy! Tail Hammer!"  
  
The burning flying horse laughed as he flapped his wings to give of a shockwave with heat in it. "I am part of this world! You can not win!"  
  
The physical attacks of Antylamon and Anklyomon blew the two Digimon away by the shockwaves, Kumamon's snowball attack was melted by the heat while MegaSeadramon's electrical attack vanished. With a laugh, the Firewing Pegasus started to do a nosedive.  
  
Kumamon jumped up while Ankylomon and Antylamon started to get up. "Watch out! I'll hold that pony!" Then, he started to glow. "KUMAMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! KORIKKAKUMON!!!"  
  
With a gasp, Firewing Pegasus saw a massive yeti with long dreadlocks, holding a pair of axes in his massive arms, waiting for him. "What is this?!"  
  
"What happened to Kumamon?!" Mokuba asked.  
  
"That must be his Beast form of Ice! Korikkakumon!" Cody said.  
  
Korikakkumon started to shake his head, making his dreadlocks glow. "Let's try that again, shall we? Frozen Arrowheads!!!"  
  
The Firewing Pegasus soon regretted doing a nosedive as Korikkakumon's dreadlocks caught him very easily. The white flying horse struggled to get free. "Let me go! Unhand me, you furry chimp!"  
  
"Not good with insult, does he...?" MegaSeadramon muttered before unleashing another electric attack from his horn. "Like our new ally said, let's try again! Lightning Javalin!!!"  
  
"Right! Bunny Blades!" Antylamon said, throwing her attack again.  
  
"Wait for me! Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon called out, also throwing his attack as well.  
  
This time, the Firewing Pegasus couldn't stop their attacks and yelled out in pain as he felt three powerful attacks striking his body. "Stop this!!! Stop it now!!!"  
  
"Final strike!" Korikkakumon said, leaping up to the trapped monster, slashing his axes about. "Take this! Avalanche Axes!!!"  
  
Feeling the attack against his weakened body, the Firewing Pegasus yelled out before his body exploded into data dust. "NO!!! I LOST?! IMPOSSIBLE!!!"  
  
Korikkakumon changed back into Kumamon while the other three Digimon de-evolved back into their Rookie forms before being joined by their partners.  
  
"Poor horsie..." Susie said, picking up and hugging Lopmon very hard. "He was so beautiful..."  
  
"Beautiful.... but, dangerous..." Lopmon said, choking by Susie's grip. "Just like this hug..."  
  
Mokuba looked at Kumamon and smiled. "That was easy!"  
  
"Too easy..." Kumamon said, frowning. "I bet they are saving the best Duel Monsters for the others! Guardians of the Metal, Ice, Light and Darkness Spheres might be stronger and deadlier!"  
  
Cody joined up. "So... Do you think they sended us a easy monster to defeat because they don't want to waste a powerful one on us kids...?"  
  
Kumamon shook his head. "No... I'm just thinking they could have made us battle a powerful Duel Monster that has to do with the element of Fire."  
  
"Like Flame Swordsman, Ryu-Ran or..." Mokuba gulped. "... the Black Meteor Dragon!!!"  
  
Penguinmon blinked. "Who...?"  
  
"One of the powerful Fusion monster in the Duel Monster game!" Mokuba said. "It is combinded with the Red Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon! It's element is Flame!"  
  
Armadilliomon laughed. "This proves that our enemy doesn't know much about Duel Monsters!"  
  
"Or maybe they just didn't want to waste their time by searching for a strong monster against us..." Mokuba muttered. "Why do I get the feeling that this evil wants to battle POWERFUL opponents rather than small children like us...?"  
  
"Oh... they will battle us... After all, you can't judge a book by its cover!" Kumamon said as soon as a huge green eye appears in front of them. "Come on! Our ticket to get outta here!"  
  
While Kumamon led Mokuba, Susie, Cody and Lopmon through the eye... Armadilliomon turned to Penguinmon as they went into the eye.  
  
"What does the book have to do with the small kids?" Armadilliomon asked.  
  
Penguinmon shook his head. "It's a figure of speech, you dolt! What he means is that the book may look nice and peaceful but, the contents might contain something nasty! Your getting me...?"  
  
Armadilliomon blinked. "Yeah but... what does that have to do with Cody and the others?"  
  
"Oh, forget it! Get your partner to explain, I'm off!" Penguinmon said, walking away.  
  
"Don't blame me, I'm no good with the 'figure of speeches' stuff! Calm down!" Armadilliomon called back before Kumamon followed and the eye vanished...  
  
------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, the battle in the Wind sphere was tough. The HPD was strong and Lobomon had no choice but, to become a mecha white wolf known as KendoGarurumon, the Beast Warrior of Light!  
  
.....It didn't help....  
  
"Lupine Laser!!!" KendoGarurumon called out, firing a bolt of white energy from his mouth.  
  
With a low chuckle, HPD just opened his mouth to fire off a dangerous breath of unknown energy that destroyed KendoGarurumon's attack. "Come on! Your going to bore me to death!"  
  
"This is so working out well..." Rapidmon muttered.  
  
KendoGarurumon growled before becoming Koji again. "That's it! I had it now!" He raised his D-Tector and began a new evolution. "EXECUTE NOW!!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!! BEOWOLFMON!!!"  
  
Mai blinked. "What... did he just do...?"  
  
"I've combinded the Human and Beast Spirits together to become the Advance Warrior of Light, Beowolfmon!" The new Warrior said, holding up a twin-bladed sword. "I just hope this form is strong enough to take down this dragon!"  
  
"Nothing can defeat me! I'm unstoppable!" HPD said, laughing.  
  
Beowolfmon lowered his eyes. "Silphymon and Karatenmon were strong but, they quickly fell to KendoGarurumon! I can't believe this guy is so strong, I have to whip out my Advance form!"  
  
Henry gritted his teeth. "It seems that we are doing this the wrong way! The Harpie's Pet Dragon is a Duel Monster, right...? And Duel Monsters is a game of knowledge and strategy. Perhapes we should come up with a plan or something!" He turned to Mai. "You own a Harpie's Pet Dragon, Mai. Do you know how we can beat him? Does he have any weakspots?"  
  
"Only one! His special effect! Although, it will take his 900 points... I dunno if it gives us an advantage..." Mai muttered.  
  
"We are sticking together! That's the problem!" Rapidmon said. "And that dragon isn't attacking us! He is getting to cocky for his own good!"  
  
WereGarurumon nodded. "Yeah... if we attack together, he just misses! Even if that guy is big, he is sure is fast!"  
  
One of the Harpie Sisters turned to Mai. "Now what...?"  
  
"Listen to Beowolfmon!" Mai called out.  
  
"Spread out! Let's see if he can escape from an all-side attack!" Beowolfmon said.  
  
WereGarurumon nodded. "Right!" He leapt and vanished in a blink of a eye.  
  
"Huh...?! Where did he go?!" HPD asked, confused.  
  
The Harpie Ladies Sisters nodded to each other before vanishing. Rapidmon used his speed to vanish in a blink of an eye in front of HPD. Beowolfmon was the only one left standing.  
  
"We are gonna win this!" Beowolfmon said, holding his sword into the air.  
  
HPD laughed. "Fools! No one can beat me! I am unstoppable!"   
  
"If you are unstoppable, why not attack us...? Is it because your scared...?" Beowolfmon asked.  
  
Mai called out. "No... because his attack is a weak flame attack!"  
  
"Weak flame attack?! How dare you!!!" HPD yelled out, firing off a blast of flames from his mouth. "Suffer by my wrath!!!"  
  
"By attacking, you can't escape OUR attacks!" Beowolfmon said, leaping into the air to escape HPD's attack. "Everyone, attack now!"  
  
Leaping from the bushes, WereGarurumon came out and slashed a red shockwave through the air with his blood-red claws. "Wolf Claw!!!"  
  
"You've been a bad dragon!" Said one of the Harpie Sisters as they leapt out of the trees, whipping their vines upon HPD. "This will teach you a thing or two!" Said the second.  
  
"Some Wind guardian, don't know your surroundings of where we can pop out! It's your fault!" Rapidmon said, zooming behind HPD before firing off missles. "Rapid Fire!!!"  
  
"YARGH!!! THE PAIN!!!" HPD yelled out as he couldn't escape the three attacks. He fell to the ground and cried. "AHH!!! MUMMY!!! THE PAIN!!! THE PAIN!!!"  
  
Beowolfmon smirked. "What a crybaby! No wonder he doesn't want to get hit... Oh well... time to end this!" He held his sword up and fired a wolf made of light towards HPD. "Frozen Hunter!!!"  
  
The painful cry from Harpie's Pet Dragon was heard as Beowolfmon's attack struck him hard. "NO!!! I LOST?! NO!!! I... I FAILED!!!" That was before he burst into data.  
  
"What a maroon..." Mai muttered as Rapidmon and WereGarurumon changed back into their Rookie forms. "Now I wanna get out of this place before any more pathetic battles come along!"  
  
Henry sighed and turned to Beowolfmon. "What now...? How do we leave this place...?"  
  
Before Beowolfmon could say something, the huge green eye appears. "Through here! The next battle will be in the Darkness sphere! My battles in there were Duskmon and LadyDevimon so... let's be careful, okay?"   
  
The others nodded and followed Beowolfmon through the green eye before it vanishes.  
  
------------------------  
  
Walking through a alleyway, Knuckles poked his head around the corner and groaned. "Trust us to be near a stinky fish shop!"  
  
"You hate fish smell, don't ya, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Yeah... Come on, let's get to HYPNOS right away!" Knuckles muttered.  
  
Tails stood nearby with Shadow. "Calm down, Knuckles. Remember the shed? Your **PLAICE** is mine!"  
  
Tails and Shadow laughed while Knuckles groaned. A plaice is a fish and he hate corny jokes. "Stop it, you guys! I don't wanna hear more of those!!!"  
  
Shadow smirked. "Sorry, Knuckles... Speak up a bit louder... I'm a bit hard of **HERRING**."  
  
Tails and Shadow laughed while Sonic shook his head. He spoke up with a serious look on his face. "Shadow.... Tails... Enough with these fish puns!"  
  
"Thank you, Sonic." Knuckles said, smiling a bit.  
  
"After all, your giving Knuckles a **HADDOCK**!" Sonic said, with his face turning into a smile.  
  
Knuckles groaned while Sonic, Shadow and Tails laughed behind him. "I give up! I just do..."  
  
------------------------  
  
Two spheres containing the Wind and Fire worlds glowed upon DemonSephirothmon as it let their occupents out. One light orb from the Flame sphere carried Kumamon, Mokuba, Penguinmon, Susie, Lopmon, Cody and Armadilliomon while the other orb from the Wind sphere held Beowolfmon, Matt, Gabumon, Mai, the Harpie Ladie Sisters, Henry and Terriermon.  
  
Beowolfmon gasped as they arrived on the ground where everyone was waiting for them. "Hey! We aren't suppose to be outta that thing until I won the Darkness battle!"  
  
"I know, Koji." Bokomon said, apporching the warrior with Neemon beside him. "But... Koichi is missing so... I think he is in the Darkness sphere."  
  
Kumamon joined them and gasped when he heard Koichi is missing. "I don't believe it! Koichi is inside that thing?!"  
  
"Yes... Koji, he has to battle the Darkness guardian using his Darkness Spirits." Bokomon said.  
  
Neemon jumped up and down. "Three spheres down, seven to go!"  
  
Looking around, Beowolfmon saw Henry and Susie hugging each other, Matt trying to calm TK down with the help of Cody, Mokuba searching for his brother and Mai trying to ask anyone if they can explain to her of what just happened. Their Digimon partners are catching their breath or walking with their partners.  
  
The Advance Warrior of Light looked back at DemonSephiorthmon, lowering his eyes. "Can't this madness end before I go insane... Koichi... please be okay...?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
**Sorry to make this chapter seem rubbish... I'm not like what I use to be on this chapter... I will try better soon.**  
  
**Until next time, see ya! I'm off to do the third Frontier chapter now!**


	30. Bugs, Fiends and Crabs, Oh My!

**Here you are, people! Next chapter is finished! Hot off the press!  
  
Cave Cat, about your Digimon... They will appear but, not yet... Wait until the DemonSephirothmon saga is over and then, you will see them again.  
  
And MajinMewtwo, if you didn't know... Sephiorthmon was the original name of Sakkukumon, the Beast Warrior of Metal. After all, what would you suggest for this monster with Sephiorthmon? Can't wait for your funny review, as usual...  
  
And now, being!  
**  
---------------------------  
  
Thunder and lightning clashed against the rocky region that is located in one of the spheres of DemonSephiorthmon. Being careful not to get hit by the thunderous attack from the sky, Takuya led his group through the solid wasteland to search for their opponent. In Takuya's group were Yugi, Takato, Guilmon, Tai and Agumon.  
  
"So... Let me get this straight... In order for us to escape this place, we must face and defeat the guardian of this place?" Takato repeated. "And you've done this two times right now...?"  
  
"Parrotmon in Sakkukumon and Sinduramon in BlackSakkukumon. Both of them were Guardians of the Electric sphere so... we are gonna face the Guardian of the Electric Sphere!"  
  
Guilmon blinked. "And who is this guardian called...?"  
  
"I don't know yet..." Takuya muttered.  
  
"I can't believe that this entire rocky area was able to be fitted inside the sphere of this Digimon!" Yugi muttered.  
  
Agumon looked proud. "That is the main point about Digimon! We can do anything that is impossible!"  
  
"I don't think your suppose to be proud, Agumon... We are trapped here!!!" Tai shouted out. "And I want to get out of here, right here, right now!!!"  
  
"Because your missing your date with Sora..?" Agumon asked.  
  
Tai's face lit up red. "Erm... who told you that...?"  
  
"Terriermon... He spotted you two planning your date together this morning." Agumon said.  
  
Tai's embrassed face turned into an angry face. "I'm gonna kill that tell-telling mutt Digimon when I see him again!"  
  
Takato whispered to Yugi. "He is gonna have to wait because Terriermon is still under Henry's wrath when he teases about his Tamer's feelings towards Rika."  
  
Yugi laughed. "I wish him luck..."  
  
Guilmon looked up and gasped in awe. "Takatomon, lookie! Lookie! There is something floating above us!"  
  
"Yeah... and it is no Digimon!" Takuya said, gasping in shock.  
  
The others looked up and gasped. Yugi reeled back in shock, horror and surprise to see a huge skeleton-like monster, with its skull shaped like a demon, huge black wings and a devilish howl coming from it.  
  
"Oh man..." Tai muttered, eyes widen.  
  
Takuya gulped. "It looks like a SkullDaemon with a more deadly appearance!"  
  
"No! It can't be! That is one of my monsters from my Duel deck!" Yugi called out.  
  
Takato nodded. "Yeah, that's right! I remember what that monster is! A Duel Monster!"  
  
"Duel Monster?!" Agumon asked out loud.  
  
Takuya clutched his fist and groaned. "Great... They moved from Digimon to Duel Monsters... What is that monster called anyway...?" Suddenly, his D-Tector beeped. Takuya brought it out and looked at it. "Hmm...?"  
  
/DUEL-MONSTER INFO/  
  
NAME: _Summoned Skull_  
TYPE: _Darkness_  
LEVEL: _7_  
ATK: _2500_  
DEF: _1200_  
_Fiend_ / _Normal Duel Monster  
  
A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._  
  
Tai, hearing what the D-Tector said about Summoned Skull, looked totally confused. "I don't get it! It doesn't mention it having or being a monster with electrical attacks! What gives...?"  
  
"It may be a Fiend Monster of the Darkness type, Tai but, I know for a fact that Summoned Skull uses ELECTRICAL attacks!" Yugi said, remembering that he used Summoned Skull's electrical power to defeat Weevil's Great Moth in his first Duelist Kingdom battle, using it again to defeat the Suijin part of Gate Guardian and used Summoned Skull's power to increase the ATK strength of Alpha the Magnet Warrior to defeat his first Rare Hunter opponent with one clear strike after destroying his Exodia stragety.  
  
Takuya, holding his D-Tector into the air, shouted out. "Come on, you guys! Battle stations! Defeat this thing and we are outta this area before you know it! EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! AGUNIMON!!!"  
  
"Agumon, you heard him! Flame that pack of bones down now!" Tai announced.  
  
Agumon nodded. "You got it, Tai! Agumon Digivolve to... GREYMON!!!"  
  
"Digi-Modify!!! Digivolution activate!!!" Takato called out, slashing a card through his D-Power.  
  
/DIGIVOLUTION/  
  
"Guilmon Digivolve to... GROWLMON!!!"  
  
Yugi held a card into the air and called out his partner monster. "Dark Magician, come forth now!"  
  
"I'm ready, Yugi! This battle will soon be over!" The Dark Magician said, holding his staff out and pointing it to the massive Summoned Skull with Agunimon, Greymon and Growlmon at his side.  
  
With a howl, Summoned Skull fired off a powerful blast of electricity from its horns.  
  
"COunter it!" Agunimon said, leaping and heading towards Summonded Skull.  
  
Greymon fired off a blast of flames. "Nova Blast!!!"  
  
"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon called out, firing a blast of his own flames.  
  
With a twirl, Dark Magician fired off an attack from his staff. "Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
Combinded with black magic and two hot fireballs attack, Summoned Skull's electrical was destroyed. The moment he noticed his was in the clear, Agunimon started to twirl around into a pillar of flame. "Pyro Tornado!!!"  
  
Summoned Skull screamed in pain as he was trapped in a spinning pillar of flame before felt a killing kick to the stomach by Agunimon.  
  
Yugi, Takato and Tai watched as Summoned Skull burst into small particals of data. Tai smirked. "Well, that was easy!"  
  
"He's right..." Agunimon said before turning back to Takuya. "My battles against Parrotmon and Sinduramon were much longer then this!"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Guess the battles might be stronger if we continue from here..."  
  
"Well... let's get out of here right now!" Takato said, as Growlmon and Greymon went back to their Rookie forms.  
  
Takuya grinned as the eye-portal appears. "Well then... come on! Let's get outta here!"  
  
With Takuya leading, the group walked through the portal before the eye vanished...  
  
----------------  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! KAZEMON!!!"  
  
"Hawkmon Digivolve to... AQUILAMON!!!"  
  
/MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION/  
  
"Renamon Digivolve to.... KYUBIMON!!! Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to... TAOMON!!!"  
  
"SnowAgumon Digivolve to... VEEDRAMON!!! Veedramon Matrix Digivolve to... AEROVEEDRAMON!!!"  
  
Zoe's group which has Tea, SnowAgumon, Rika, Renamon, Yolei and Hawkmon, were all in the Water sphere and are just now facing against the Water Guardian.  
  
/DUEL-MONSTER INFO/  
  
NAME: _Crab Turtle_  
TYPE: _Water_  
LEVEL: _8_  
ATK: _2550_  
DEF: _2500_  
_Aqua _/ _Ritual Duel Monster  
  
This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Magic Card, 'Turtle Oath'. You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand.  
_  
"Can't believe this is a Duel Monster! And even if I was expecting this, I am hoping this Duel Monster is a bit more stronger! Like the Levia-Dragon - Daedalus!" Tea said.  
  
"Well.... Gee, Tea... Why not go up to the bad guys and give them this suggestion...?" Rika asked, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Kazemon frowned. "I am hoping this monster will be easy..." She remembered that her battle in the Sakkukumon Water sphere was tough against Ranamon and her Beast form, Calmaramon. Although, her battle inside the BlackSakkukumon Water sphere was sorta hard against WaruSeadramon. She wonders how strong this Crab Turtle is.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we will win after one blast from our Digimon." Yolei said, smiling.  
  
"Ring Blast!" "Tailsmen of Light!" "V-Wing Blade!" "Hurricane Wave!"  
  
A blast of pink rings from Aquilamon's beak, a symbol that was drawn by Taomon's magical paintbrush, a blade of energy released by the wings of AeroVeedramon and a blast of wind from the tips of Kazemon's fingers were thrown towards the Crab Turtle...  
  
Yet, the Crab Turtle was in the massive lake so... he ducked underwater and let the four attacks sail over his head with ease.  
  
Yolei sweatdroped. "If he stands still for one second!"  
  
"He is a Water-based Duel Monster!" Tea said. "It doesn't surprise me that he is using this lake for his advantage!"  
  
Rika nodded. "Yeah but, that is HIS advantage while it is OUR disadvantage! We gotta get that freak outta that water! But, how?!"  
  
"Ladies..." Kazemon spoke, smiling. "I have an idea!"  
  
------------------  
  
Finally, JP led Kazu, Guardromon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joey and Red Eyes Black Dragon through a forest. JP, Izzy and Tentomon were a bit bored because of the followings here.  
  
"Joey! I got my wings tangled!" Red Eyes called out.  
  
Joey groaned. "Then you shouldn't have flew through those trees and get your wings caught in those tight branches the moment we arrived here!"  
  
"Kazu, watch out for that low branch!" Guardromon called out.  
  
"What low branch?!" Kazu asked before he felt his head being wacked against the branch. He got up, rubbing his forehead. "Oh... THAT low branch..."  
  
Izzy shook his head. "Feels like in a middle of a comical situation here..."  
  
"I agree... We must regain our sanity by leaving this forest!" Tentomon said.  
  
"This is the Wood area. The Sakkukumon Wood guardian was a Cherrymon while the BlackSakkukumon Wood guardian was Puppetmon. They both fell to the power of Thunder!" JP said, grinning.  
  
Kazu grinned as well. "Awesome! You kicked the living sap outta a Dark Master?! Puppetmon?! That is so COOL!!!"  
  
"Yeah, well... One blast from my cannon as MetalKabuterimon and Puppetmon fell to nothing more then pieces of wood!" JP said.  
  
"That's really amazing!" Kazu said before pointing to Izzy and Tentomon. "It took them FIVE episodes in the first Digimon season to beat Puppetmon! Took two or three episodes to beat MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon and Piedmon."  
  
Izzy muttered in a sarcastic tone. "Oh gee... Don't flatter us..."  
  
"Anyway... Since this is a Wood sphere, we just face and beat a Duel Monster that is based upon a tree or something made outta tree!" Joey said, cracking his knuckles. "This will be a chinch!"  
  
Red Eyes sighed. "Don't forget, Joey... Remember what Megazowler said? He gained an extra 1000 ATK power because he was allied to DemonSephiorthmon."  
  
"Never less, extra ATK power or not, he still fell like a loser!" Kazu said, grinning.  
  
When they were able to find a clearing, Guardromon noticed something. "Erm... Kazu... I just found out who our next opponent is."  
  
"Good work, Guardromon! What does tree-boy look like?" Kazu asked.  
  
"It's not a tree monster." Guardromon said.  
  
"Oh... a monster MADE out of wood then... like Puppetmon?" Izzy asked.  
  
Guardromon pointed to their opponent. "Actually, our opponent is HANGING off a tree!"  
  
They all followed Guardromon's direction and saw a massive red bug with a woman-like face. Kazu slapped his head. "I don't believe this! It this a BUG! Why a bug?!"  
  
"Most insects LIVE in forest like this place!" Izzy said. "Right, Tentomon?"  
  
Tentomon nodded. "That's correct, Izzy. According to Brendan and me, most Insectoid Digimon and Bug-type Pokemon live in forests as their natural habitat."  
  
"So... they brought out this massive bug because it lives in forests, right?" JP asked.  
  
Kazu nodded. "Yeah... And while we are on the subject... where have I seen that bug before...?"  
  
Joey, whom was speechless, was finally called by his Red Eyes. "Huh...? Wha...?"  
  
"Joey... isn't that bug called...?" Red Eyes trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, that is Weevil's most powerful monster!" Joey said.  
  
CLicking his fingers, Kazu's face lit up. "Oh yeah... THAT is where I seen that bug before! That is the Insect Queen, right?"  
  
"Insect Queen...?" JP asked, looking at his D-Tector info.  
  
/DUEL-MONSTER INFO/  
  
NAME: _Insect Queen_  
TYPE:_ Earth_  
LEVEL: _7  
_ATK: _2200_  
DEF: _2400_  
_Insect_ / _Effect Duel Monster  
_  
_This card cannot attack unless you offer 1 of your monsters on the field as a Tribute. The ATK of this card increases by 200 points for each Insect-Type monster on the field. When this card destroys an enemy monster, you can place an 'Insect Monster Toen' (face-up Attack Position/Insect-Type/EARTH/1 Star/ATK: 100/DEF: 100) on the field at the end of your turn._  
  
"Uh..." JP groaned, looking at the info with a sweatdrop. "This effect sounds really weird..."  
  
Joey nodded. "I know that... But, we can easily win this battle since she cannot attack us because she will need to eat one of her ally monsters to move, according to THAT effect!"  
  
"An advantage, right!" JP said, nodding with determination.  
  
"The disadvantage is that she gains an extra 200 ATK boost for EVERY Insect-type monsters on BOTH sides of the field! I'm betting she got 200 already because of Tentomon being as an Insect Digimon! And if JP becomes Beetlemon, she will gain ANOTHER 200 because of him looking like an Insect monster!" Joey added.  
  
JP held his D-Tector up high. "ATK boost or no ATK boost, she can't attack because she has no monsters on her side!"  
  
Suddenly, the Insect Queen opened her mouth up and fired off a blast of green ooze that melted a tree near JP's group. Both human, Digimon and Duel Monster had a small sweatdrop rolling down the side of their heads when they saw the tree melting.  
  
"It... attacked..." Guardromon said, slowly.  
  
"Good observation, Sherlock..." Kazu muttered, sarcasticlly.  
  
"Okay... so, the 'it can not attack unless it eats one of the monster on her side' effect doesn't work when she is a real life monster..." Joey muttered.  
  
"Erm... we better battle before it attacks AGAIN!!!" Tentomon yelled out.  
  
JP quickly nodded and the screen in his D-Tector shined a light. "Right! Quick, you guys! Evolve and battle! EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! METALKABUTERIMON!!!"  
  
"Tentomon Digivolve to... KABUTERIMON!!! Kabuterimon Digivolve to... MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!"  
  
"Battle up, battle ready!" Red Eyes said, joining MetalKabuterimon and MegaKabuterimon with Guardromon at his side.  
  
"Good quote." Guardromon said.  
  
Red Eyes blushed. "You think so?"  
  
"Hey, you guys..." Joey called out, a hint of annoyance was with it. "Your facing a bug here! And it must have an ATK power of 3400 due to the 200 from MegaKabuterimon and 1000 from DemonSephiorthmon's effect! Take her down now!"  
  
"This will only take a sec... I hope..." MetalKabuterimon muttered.  
  
The Insect Queen only screeched.  
  
----------------------  
  
On the roof of a building, ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon watched the battles through a viewing orb while Ishizu stood in her trance, holding two Duel Disks that contains DemonSephiorthmon and the 10 Duel Monsters.  
  
"This plan isn't going very well..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered. "In under 30 minutes, four Duel Monsters have been defeated and two groups have escaped! Next time we have an attack by trapping a bunch of good guys inside a monster with ten metal spheres, we will use strong Digimon instead of Duel Monsters!"  
  
"There might not be a next time!" ShadowRanamon said, glaring at the orb. "If we fail, either Lucemon or Mariku will have our heads! One of these blasted Duel Monsters must succeeded somehow! Problem is, I don't know which one..."  
  
ShadowGrumblemon pointed to the Light sphere. "How about the sphere of Light? Child of Flame had tough battles in BOTH Sakkukumons."  
  
"True... Although, I am wondering if we could have picked out that monster that girl mentioned... The group inside the Water sphere...." ShadowRanamon said before turning to Ishizu. "Slave, what was that monster again?"  
  
Ishizu stood to attention as her lifeless eyes glowed red. "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus. A 7 Star Level, Water Element, Sea Serpent & Effect Duel Monster."  
  
ShadowRanamon's lips turned into a grin. "Effect, hmm? Tell me, slave... What exactly does this Levia-Dragon's effect do?"  
  
"Levia-Dragon's special effect can help you send a Field Magic card called 'Umi' from your side of the field to the Graveyard in order to destroy all the cards on the field except Levia-Dragon." Ishizu explained, speaking in a robot-like voice.  
  
ShadowGrumblemon snapped his fingers and grumbled. "Darn it... That effect won't help us!"  
  
"Sure, it can... Slave, since this Levia-Dragon is a monster, what ATK and DEF power does this creature have?" ShadowRanamon asked.  
  
Ishizu replied. "Levia-Dragon's ATK power is 2600 while his DEF power is 1500."  
  
"Not enough..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered.  
  
"Hush up, you rock-head!" ShadowRanamon snapped. "Its still 50 AKT points higher than that creepy Crab Turtle that is facing Kazemon and her group!"  
  
"Summoned Skull has 3500 ATK power, Crab Turtle has 3550 ATK power and Insect Queen has 3400 ATK power, thanks to the special effect of DemonSephiorthmon!" ShadowGrumblemon said. "But... this isn't Duel Monsters, this is a real battle! High ATK power doesn't work here!"  
  
ShadowRanamon nodded. "I know that... Speaking of water, how is the Water battle going along?"  
  
Looking into the orb, ShadowGrumblemon saw how the battle ended. Kazemon Slide-Evolved into Zephyrmon, created a huge whirlwind to create a massive whirlpool to show where Crab Turtle was hiding and before he could react... AeroVeedramon, Taomon and Aquilamon blasted him out into the sky before Zephyrmon finished him off.  
  
As Zephyrmon became Kazemon again and Taomon, Aquilamon and AeroVeedramon became their Rookie forms again... the eye appeared in front of them. As Kazemon led her group through the eye, ShadowGrumblemon sighed. "We only have five Duel Monsters left as well as three remaining trapped groups... For how long, I do not know..."  
  
"........... For our sake... Lucemon and Mariku better have a back up plan to rid ourselves from these pests!" ShadowRanamon said, glaring at the freed Beowolfmon and Kumamon. "And if we have the chance, get our revenge by destroying the Legendary Warriors by defeating our three other members of the Shadow Warriors! Along with our loss of our leader!"  
  
"They are responsible for the defeat of Lord Daemon as well as the defeat of ShadowMercurymon and Duskmon but, we can't blame them for ShadowArbormon's death." ShadowGrumblemon said. "According to a DarkKnightmon that witness the battle, SHADOWHUSKYMON was the one who killed ShadowArbormon after she Digivolved to her Mega form, ChaosMalamutmon."  
  
ShadowRanamon hissed. "Never mind! You and I are the only Warriors left of the Shadow Warriors! Plus, we are also part of the six remaining troops of Daemon's army! We shall avange our fallen leader by destroying the Legendary Warriors! We shall burn them to the ground!"  
  
"That will be tough right now... Since the DemonSephiorthmon plan is falling down like ShadowArbormon's singing when he gets drunk..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered.  
  
"Don't you worry... DemonSephiorthmon is a Field Magic card! A special one in fact!" ShadowRanamon said, grinning. "You and I still have our Beast Spirits... When the moment is right, we shall Slide-Evolve to our Beast forms and sneak attack on those goody-touches..."  
  
ShadowGrumblemon sighed. "That sounds good minus a few problems... First of all, if we go down and fight, we will leave behind Mariku's personal slave here... Plus, there are too many people, Digimon and Pokemon down there to sneak upon! One of them might turn round and spot us! Finally, we have Beowolfmon, one of three Advance Warriors on their side!"  
  
"Your forgetting that you are the Warrior of Earth! You have been nicknamed as the Legendary Mole! Become BlackGigasmon and dig underneath Beowolfmon, knocking him down, beating him to a pulp before he de-evolves!" ShadowRanamon said, still grinning.  
  
"But... we are still out-numebred here! We need some extra help!" ShadowGrumblemon said.  
  
"Don't you worry... I know how we can beat them..." ShadowRanamon said, smiling. "For now, we will wait until the moment is right..."  
  
"OK..." ShadowGrumblemon said, sighing.  
  
One of the spheres glowed... Out came Kazemon, Rika, Renamon, Tea, SnowAgumon, Yolei and Hawkmon as they floated down to the ground.  
  
ShadowRanamo smirked. "Remind me to thank SnowAgumon's partner for giving us the Levia-Dragon idea...." He turned his attention to the small viewing orb. "Now... let's see if the Insect Queen is doing better then the other five losers."  
  
"If not... we are down to four remaining chances..." ShadowGrumblemon said, gulping as he joined ShadowRanamon at their viewing.  
  
--------------------  
  
The speed, the power and the strength of the Insect Queen was amazing. Despite her size, Insect Queen was really fast...  
  
"Hey, come on!" Red Eyes said, swinging his tail about, trying to swat the Insect Queen down. "Joey, her Highness is really bugging me!"  
  
"And your jokes still stink!" Joey called out. "But, he is right... We can't get outta here until we beat the Insect Queen!"  
  
Izzy nodded. "Somehow, she is using her speed to hide in the forest before coming out and using her power to knock our Digimon down!"  
  
"I can't disagree with that!" MegaKabuterimon said before he got knocked down by the Insect Queen. He fired off an energy blast from his horn as the Insect Queen vanished into the trees. In other words, he missed. "Horn Buster!!! Dang it!!!"  
  
"Ya know... the Insect Queen really loves her trees... doesn't she...?" Kazu asked, a small grin appearing on his face. "Maybe she using the nature to help her speed become strong..."  
  
Izzy nodded. "So... all we need to do is burn the trees down... It's not like we are destroying REAL nature as this stuff must be fake!"  
  
"Only one way to find out!" MetalKabuterimon said. "When she slows down, weaken her and I will finish her off!"  
  
"But, how can we burn the trees down?! Red Eyes can't have enough power to burn it down!" Joey said, looking around, feeling the trees. "Hey... these trees don't feel like they are living at all! They are FAKE!"  
  
"That's good! We won't harm nature at all! And how to burn them down, just leave it to me!" Kazu said, bring out a Digimon card and slashing through the side of his brown D-Power. "All right, Guardromon! Your up! DIGI-MODIFY!!! MERAMON ACTIVATE!!!"  
  
Guardromon held his arms out to the forest as they were covered in flames. He released them with incredible power. "ROARING FLAME!!!"  
  
It wasn't long before the fake trees were destroyed and the Insect Queen was the only thing the sphere had left to stand. She looked nervous as she looked at the grins of three humans and the lowered eyes of three Digimon and a Duel Monster.  
  
"Guess the forests in the other two ten sphere freaks were fakes... Fancy that..." MetalKabuterimon said, slyly.  
  
"Come on, boys! Let's finish her Highness off!" Red Eyes said, firing off a fireball from his mouth. "MOLTEN FIREBALL!!!"  
  
MegaKabuterimon fired off a blast of energy from his horn. "Sure thing, buddy! Horn Buster!!!"  
  
"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon said, firing off a pair of missles from his arms.  
  
Three powerful blasts knocked the Insect Queen to the ground. As she got back up, she met a blue cannon pointed towards her.  
  
"Say bug juice." MetalKabuterimon said, before unleashing a blast of electricity from his cannon. "ELECTRON CANNON!!!"  
  
A massive blast of smoke came over the Insect Queen as she screamed in pain before bursting into bits of data.  
  
Joey grinned. "And thats all she wrote!"  
  
After the battle, MegaKabuterimon became Tentomon again while MetalKabuterimon Slide-Evolved back to Beetlemon. Beetlemon turned around and gave the thumbs-up to Kazu.  
  
"Good work, Kazu! How you got Guardromon to use that move was amazing!" Beetlemon said.  
  
Kazu grinned. "Thanks, Beetlemon. I could say more but, I hate to brag..."  
  
"But, Kazu... You do love to brag..." Guardromon said.  
  
"Shut it, you bolt-brain!" Kazu said, blushing.  
  
Everyone else laughed as Kazu continued to hush Guardromon up. The moment the eye appears, they all went through it and left the Ex-Wooden area...  
  
-------------------  
  
As they were being lowered down outside DemonSephiorthmon... Beetlemon turned to Joey. "Just like the first two times... The moment the Guardian of the Wood sphere had kicked the bucket, I left!"  
  
"So... what happens next...?" Joey asked.  
  
"What happens next... is that we wait for the others inside DemonSephiorthmon..." Beetlemon said, sighing. "And pray for our friends' safety..."  
  
Joey looked at Izzy and Kazu, worry was upon his face.  
  
Nearby, still on top of the building, ShadowRanamon lowered her eyes and growled. "Somewhere inside that Digimon must hold the key to the defeat of these pests! Somewhere..."  
  
-------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
**Kori Battle and Yami Battle! Those are the next two spheres to cause trouble! Until next time, see ya while the next Pre-Valmarmon series is going into works!**


	31. Mind Control Problems! Kori and Yami Bat...

**At July 31st, I will be away for a week! So, you just have two weeks left to suffer with me and my stories. Heheheheh...  
  
Ice and Darkness battles are in this chapter, enjoy... As well as a small sub-plot in mind...  
  
I will be waiting more crazy and funny reviews from my favourite reviwer, MajinMewtwo. Why? Read his reviews and see....  
  
Let's begin!**  
  
-------------------------  
  
Looking through a viewing orb, Mariku crossed his arms and shook his head. "How pathetic..."  
  
A female Suicune, under the mind control power of the Millenium Rod, walked beside her master with a confused look. "What is...? My master...?"  
  
"Take a good hard look, my servant... Look how our second attack is failing like our first one with MechBlastoisemon!" Mariku said, walking away.  
  
Looking into the orb with her soulless eyes, Suicune could see that six Duel Monsters inside DemonSephirothmon and four groups were freed. She turned her head back to her master. "What shall you do, master...? What can you do to make a comeback?"  
  
"I do not know... YET!" Mariku said, glaring at the wall, clutching his staff. "I have to talk to Lucemon about this... see if we can come up with a better plan! To elimate our problems before taking over this world!"  
  
The hypnotized Suicune nodded before she shook her head. Her eyes became normal. "NO!"  
  
Whirling onto Suicune, Mariku gasped. "What in the...?! How did you break free from my control?!"  
  
"That rod of yours is losing its grip on my mind! It is somehow losing its power!" Suicune said, reading herself to pounce upon Mariku. "Now, either free Lugia or you will suffer!"  
  
Mariku looked at the Millenium Rod in shock. "Losing its power..?! How can this be happening!?" He growled and held the rod out again. "If I can't hold onto your mind with the Rod, at least maybe I can command you!"  
  
"And what sort of command will you give me?!" Suicune asked, growling. "Give it up, human! Your freakish controlling days are over!!!"  
  
Mariku smirked. "Suicune, you will fall into a deep sleep and will not wake up until I tell you!"  
  
The rod glowed golden for a second, releasing a blast onto Suicune's mind. The command echoed in her head and she had no choice but, to obey. Suicune fell to the ground, in a deep sleep.  
  
A sigh of relief came out of Mariku's lips as he leaned against the wall before he looked at his Millenium Rod. "What is happening...? How is my Rod losing power?! Wait a second... Ishizu! When she offered herself to become my slave... she didn't had any fear in her voice at all! She knows something and took advantage at that..." Then, horror came upon his face. "NO!!! Ishizu!!! She is out there near Yugi and his friends!!! What if my control over her dies like it did on Suicune and she joins Yugi's team!?"  
  
Turning towards the door and opening it, Mariku ran out. "Lucemon!!! Lucemon!!! We have to call off the attack!!! Lucemon!!!"  
  
All the room had was a sleeping Suicune and a glowing orb...  
  
----------------------  
  
"TAKUYA!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT THE NEXT SPHERE HAS THE ELEMENT OF ICE?!?!" Tai shouted out, shivering in the blizzard wind.  
  
"BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WOULD YELL LIKE THIS!!!" Takuya yelled back, not shivering as he is use to this.  
  
Takato, Yugi, Dark Magician, Agumon and Guilmon sighed as two Goggleheads yelled at each other after they arrived in the icy landscape with a blizzard blowing around them.  
  
Tai kept on yelling. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?! I HATE BLIZZARDS!!! MY CLOTHES GOT FROZEN ONCE AND ME AND AGUMON ALMOST GOT A COLD BY A FRIGIMON!!!"  
  
"Before you freed it..." Takato muttered, remembering that episode of the first season.  
  
Agumon walked up and grabbed Tai's arm. "Come on, Tai... Calm down... All we need to do is find and beat this guardian so we can leave this place."  
  
"Yeah... and after we leave this place, you can warm up again." Guilmon said. "Better yet, why don't WE warm you up? Me and Agumon do use Fire attacks."  
  
"Thanks but, the last time someone tries to warm me up... I almost had the chance to just wear my underwear in the blizzard!" Tai said, glaring at Agumon.  
  
Agumon sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "OK... We can skip that idea then... Heh heh..."  
  
"Takuya... who were the last two guardians in the Ice sphere?" Yugi asked.  
  
Takuya sighed and looked up. "The Ice guardian of Sakkukumon was a IceLeomon that fell down to Agunimon's powers while the Ice guardian of BlackSakkukumon was a IceDevidramon, whom was defeated by BurningGreymon..."  
  
Dark Magician looked at Yugi, sighing. "I guess our next opponent will be a Duel Monster with the element of ice or snow..."  
  
"I don't know, Dark Magician... There are SOME monsters with the element of ice but, most of them have a weak ATK power... Maybe they will use a Duel Monster that doesn't resemble the ice element but, USES the ice element." Yugi said.  
  
Tai sweatdropped. "I'm sorry...? Can you repeat that to me again...? In a english-sort of language...? If you get my meaning...?"  
  
"Tai... do you remember the last battle? Summoned Skull? In the Thunder sphere?" Takuya asked, which Tai nodded. "According to Yugi, there are six elements in Duel Monsters. Wind, Fire, Darkness, Light, Water and Earth. Summoned Skull was a Fiend Darkness monster, that USES the element of Thunder!"  
  
Takato nodded. "Right... So, what Yugi is saying is that this monster won't be PART of the Ice element like Summoned Skull but, USES attacks that is based on the Ice element!"  
  
"Just like the Summoned Skull... I get it now!" Tai said, eyes lighting up. "Question is, WHICH Duel Monster matches these descriptions!"  
  
Takuya sighed. "It might take a while until this blizzard is over... It's not effecting me... so, this blizzard must be fake somehow..."  
  
"IT'S NOT FAKE!!! IF IT'S FAKE, I WOULDN'T BE FREEZING HERE!!!" Tai said, yelling again.  
  
"That's because your THINKING that your freezing to death..." Dark Magician said, not shaking or being effected by the cold. Same goes for Takuya, Takato, Guilmon, Agumon and Yugi. "If you stop thinking that you are freezing, you will be okay."  
  
"Fine..." Tai muttered, finally stopped shaking. "Hey, it worked! Cool!"  
  
Agumon laughed. "Why not say 'hot', Tai?"  
  
"Be quiet..." Tai said, growling. He looked up and saw a huge white dragon flying through the air. "Er... you guys... I think we found our Ice guardian..."  
  
Takuya looked up and brought his D-Tector out. "Man, what is this monster called?"  
  
/DUEL-MONSTER INFO/  
  
NAME: _Hyozanryu  
_TYPE: _Light  
_LEVEL: _7_  
ATK: _2100  
_DEF: _2800_  
_Dragon / Normal Duel Monster  
  
A dragon created from a massive diamond that sparkles with blinding light._  
  
"Yugi... Your move! Why pick Hyozanryu to be the Ice guardian?" Takato asked.  
  
Yugi looked up and had a think as Hyozanryu flew above them. "His body seems to be like made of ice... They always say that diamonds are pure as ice... Either that or he uses ice attack!"  
  
"OK... You see our prey, let's evolve!" Takuya said. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! AGUNIMON!!!"  
  
"Agumon Digivolve to... GREYMON!!!"  
  
/DIGIVOLUTION/  
  
"Guilmon Digivolve to... GROWLMON!!!"  
  
"Go, Dark Magician!" Yugi announced.  
  
Dark Magician nodded. "All right, Yugi! I'm ready!"  
  
Hyozanryu roared as he flew towards Agunimon's group.  
  
Agunimon just smirked. "This won't take long..."  
  
---------------------  
  
"YOU SURE?!" Lucemon Chaos Mode asked, gasped in shock.  
  
Mariku nodded. "Yes!!! Somehow, my Millenium Rod has lost it's hypnotic control over Suicune! And I have a feeling that my light's sister, Ishizu, knows about this!"  
  
"If your right... we will need to bring her back, RIGHT NOW! Before the same thing happens to her like it did to Suicune..." Lucemon muttered.  
  
"Problem is... She is near the HYPNOS building with ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon, using the DemonSephiorthmon plan! We can remove her otherwise, everything will be ruined!" Mariku said. "But, if we keep her up there... she will soon regain her senses and try to escape!"  
  
Lucemon smirked. "Mariku, my dear friend... Do not worry yourself... I will send LadyDevimon and MetalDevidramon to remove this small obstacle. MetalDevidramon shall pick up Ishizu and bring her back here so we can question her about the Millenium Rod problem while LadyDevimon will continue the position we put Ishizu in."  
  
"Well, better be quick! I don't know how long she will remain under our control!" Mariku said.  
  
With a nod, Lucemon turned to one side. "LadyDevimon! MetalDevidramon! Here are your orders for tonight and you have to be quick!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Standing on top of the building, ShadowGrumblemon and ShadowRanamon watched through the viewing orb as Agunimon's group battled against Hyozanryu. Ishizu stood nearby, still in a trance and still had the two Duel-Disks on her arms.  
  
"Right... there is one of the two remaining groups... battling out in the Ice sphere..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered. "Now... where could the second remaining group be...?"  
  
ShadowRanamon hmmed a bit. "Well... since the Ice sphere is taken and there is only the spheres of Light, Darkness and Metal... I have a feeling that the last group is in Darkness!"  
  
ShadowGrumblemon laughed. "Amazing... That kid that has the Spirits of Darkness will feel at home now!" He then, turned grim. "Although... that will give him an advantage against the guardian!"  
  
"This is just getting too boresome here..." ShadowRanamon said, sighing. "I want some action!"  
  
Suddenly, a metal-headed dragon with four red eyes poked his head from behind the building. "Excuse me..." ShadowGrumblemon and ShadowRanamon turned around to see him. "BOO!!!"  
  
"AHHH!!!" ShadowGrumblemon screamed, jumping into ShadowRanamon's arms. "DON'T DO THAT!!!"  
  
ShadowRanamon sighed and dropped ShadowGrumblemon to the floor. "MetalDevidramon, what are you doing here...? Is Lucemon ordering us to fall out of this stupid plan?"  
  
"Nope... Mariku seems to be having trouble with his Millenium Rod... he wants me to return Ishizu back to base for questioning." MetalDevidramon said.  
  
"What?! But, we need her to hold these Duel Disks up! Me and scared-boy here can't hold these disks for a long time! Wait until the four Duel Monsters get their butts kicked then, take Ishizu back with ya!" ShadowRanamon said.  
  
LadyDevimon appeared, taking the disks off Ishizu's arms and putting on hers. "I will take over from Ishizu here! Anyway, you shouldn't have said that... LUCEMON gave the orders to MetalDevidramon to bring Ishizu back."  
  
A gulp came from ShadowRanamon when she heard whom gave MetalDevidramon the orders. "Right... Better take her back, order boy."  
  
"Watch it, water-gril!" MetalDevidramon said, picking Ishizu up in his claw and started to fly away. "Better not fail, you lot!"  
  
"We won't and it is WATER-GIRL to you!!!" ShadowRanamon called back.  
  
LadyDevimon shook her head and looked out to battle. "So... want to fill me in about our battle conditions? Who is in and who is out?"  
  
"Sit down... its gonna be a LLLLOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGG report..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered.  
  
--------------------  
  
Standing alone in th darkness, Koichi sighed.  
  
"The Sphere of Darkness! The last guardian of BlackSakkukumon's sphere was a LadyDevimon while the guardian of Sakkukumon's Darkness sphere was..." Koichi sighed at the name. "...Duskmon... Although... the battles against both of them weren't by me but... were against by my brother, Koji... I don't know why we are here..."  
  
Koichi turned to another person standing in the darkness. When he heard the voice, he knew who it was... Seto Kaiba. "Intresting story, kid... Yet, this doesn't explain of how we can escape!"  
  
"Koji had to battle against the Darkness guardians in order to escape! For all of us to escape, we have to find and defeat the guardian!" Koichi explained. "Problem is... my brother almost didn't make it in the last two battles... If it wasn't for the power of Beowolfmon..."  
  
Another voice called up which belongs to Ken. "Don't worry, Koichi. I'm sure with all of us working together, I'm sure we will over come the guardian!"  
  
"I agree!" Said a rough, yet kind voice. It was Leomon. Even though no one can see it, Leomon was carrying Jeri in his arms so they won't get seperated.  
  
Jeri giggled. "I'm so glad we are together... even though we can't see each other..."  
  
"Ken... don't you have a flashlight?" Wormmon asked, on top of Ken's right shoulder.  
  
Ken shook his head. "Sorry, dear friend.. I'm afride I don't have one..."  
  
"Well, it's best we need some light so we can locate each other... If by any chance the guardian attacks, he either hurt us or we might hurt each other." Koichi said.  
  
Kaiba, reaching into his pocket, smirked. "All of you, do not panic. Seeing as my partner is the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon, I shall summon him here so he can light this place up!"  
  
"Worth a shot..." Jeri muttered before she noticed a pair of glowing red eyes. "Erm... you guys... we have company..."  
  
Koichi grumbled. "It's the guardian!"  
  
"What sort of guardian...?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"I guess we can't find out... The darkness is hiding his idenity!" Ken said.  
  
"Yes... the darkness is covering me but, I can see you! You can't hide from me! From my own element!" Said a cold and menacing voice. "Not one of you is fit enough to face me... not after what I will do to you!!!"  
  
"And what will you do...?" Leomon asked.  
  
The voice laughed. "Well, let's see... Ah yes... while the humans are on the ground, crying... I will attack and kill you and Wormmon, Leomon!"  
  
"What!? How can you make US cry?!" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Easy... Just say 'cheese' and all will become clear!" Said the voice before his eyes flashed red like a camera.  
  
Kaiba, Koichi, Jeri and Ken had to shield their eyes all together.  
  
-------------------  
  
Phillipe and Felina continued their journey towards the towering DemonSephiorthmon, even though they weren't near it yet.  
  
"Boy... I can't take this anymore..." Phillipe said, leaning against a lamp-post. "It's so far away... Sigh... where is located at...?"  
  
Felina noticed that the Darkness sphere of DemonSephiorthmon was sending out a red energy beam. "Erm... Phillipe... Something is coming..."  
  
"Huh...?" Phillipe looked up and saw the red beam coming towards them. Before it came closer, the red beam exploded into a flash. Phillipe covered his eyes and yelled in pain. "AHHH!!!"  
  
"Phillipe! Are you okay?!" Felina asked.  
  
When Phillipe uncovered his eyes, his eyes were showing a mixture of pain, fear and confusion. He was able to studdered out a work. ".....no.......no....."  
  
"Phillipe...?" Felina asked. "What has that thing done to you...?"  
  
"My....my past.... it....it is bringing up.... that moment..." Phillipe said, taking steps back.  
  
Looking around, Felina notices that there was no one about. She figured out that the new arrival scared everyone away. She looked back at Phillipe with a worried look. "Phillipe... The last thing that your and Saya want is..."  
  
"Don't mention Saya! Don't mention her name! Please!!!" Phillipe yelled at Felina, holding his head. "I..I am in condition to continue... Felina..."  
  
"Then let's go home and talk to your mother... Phillipe, she doesn't blame you for what has happened to Sa.... the event!" Felina said, in a kind voice. "It wasn't your fault... she did it out of love..."  
  
Phillipe slammed his fist against a wall nearby. "QUIET!!! STOP IT, FELINA!!! STOP IT!!!" He turned and ran away, trying not to cry.  
  
With a growl, Felina turned and looked at DemonSephiorthmon with cold eyes. "Who ever you are and what ever you done, you will pay for what you have done to bring up Phillipe's past..." She turned and chased after Phillipe. "Phillipe, wait up!!!"  
  
-------------------  
  
Uncovering his eyes, Kaiba saw himself standing in a room of his mansion. "What is this...? Did that 'thing' brought us here?!" He looked around and found out he was all alone. "No... that guy just brought ME here! Where is Koichi, Ken and Jeri!? What is going on here?!"  
  
"Seto!!!" Called a voice. Kaiba paled, turned and saw the last person he never wants to see. His step-father, Gozaburo Kaiba! The man entered the room with a cold expression.  
  
Stepping back, Kaiba muttered. "It's impossible!!! Gozaburo is suppose to be dead! Out of me and Mokuba's lives after the way he treated us... How is he standing before me?!" Then, something caught his eye... someone was standing near him  
  
"Yes, father...?" Said a voice. Kaiba stepped back in shock again. It was him, 10 years old.  
  
Gozaburo stepped over to young Seto, gritting his teeth. "There are rumours that you and the Big 5 are planning to take over my business."  
  
Young Seto gasped. "No! That is not true! I would never take over your business!"  
  
"Don't lie!" Gozaburo snapped. "I got it from a very reliable source! I know you and the Big 5 are working together, Seto! I promise you that you will not succeed!!!"  
  
With that, Gozaburo turned and left... leaving the young Seto confused.  
  
When Gozaburo left, young Seto took a moments thought. "How did he know...? Someone has betrayed me! Question is... who...?"  
  
Kaiba shook his head and groaned. "Gozaburo IS dead! He is STILL dead! These are just images of my past... The very moment when I thought my own brother, Mokuba, told Gozaburo about my takeover plans with the help of the Big 5... I was wrong... so wrong... Gozaburo got his information from ME because he bugged my room... Although, he still lost..."  
  
Turning around, Kaiba started to walk away. "I have a feeling that this opponent of ours is using some sort of attack that brings back dark and painful memories of our past! THAT his special ablility...? Get real...  
  
Though, questions remains for me... What painful memories do Koichi, Jeri and Ken have...? Do they even have any...? And more importantly, who is this opponent of ours!  
  
Well... Enough chatter... Who ever you are or what ever you are... Get ready to fight me!" Kaiba said, closing his eyes and opening it again to find himself in darkness again. "I'm ready..."  
  
-----------------  
  
"Where...Where am I...?" Koichi muttered, standing in the middle of the forest. He gasped when he remembered this area. "I...I don't believe it... This is the Dark Forest Terminal of the Digital World... This is the place where I first met Takuya, Koji and the others... when I was Duskmon... But, how can this be possible...?"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "METALKABUTERIMON!!! "KORIKKAKUMON!!! "ZEPHRYMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! AGUNIMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! KENDOGARURUMON!!!"  
  
Koichi gasped again as he saw Agunimon standing in the middle, surrounded by KendoGarurumon, MetalKabuterimon, Korikkakumon and Zephyrmon. Agunimon was glaring at someone... someone known as... DUSKMON!!!  
  
"No... How can this be...?! Wait a second... that guardian that brought out that flash... he is bringing back my bitter past as Cherubimon's puppet when I was Duskmon... Well, I know what I have to do now!"  
  
Koichi continued to watch as Agunimon attacked first, leaving Duskmon without any damage, much to his shock. Then, KendoGarurumon, MetalKabuterimon, Korikkakumon and Zephyrmon all fired their best attacks together but, even the power of the Beast Warriors weren't enough to overcome Duskmon. While the Legendary Warriors tried to get over their shock, Duskmon leapt over at Agunimon, preparing to slice the Warrior of Flame in half...  
  
Only KendoGarurumon leapt in front of Agunimon, taking the hit from Duskmon. Even though he had a strong armour, KendoGarurumon fell and de-evolved into someone that shocked Duskmon.... Koji!  
  
"..........I never forgave myself..... When I was free..... I never forgave myself for what I have done... to Koji.... to everyone.... Even though they say it wasn't my fault, I never let the blame go... Until.... until..."  
  
Closing his eyes, Koichi's lip turned into a smile as he opened his eyes to reveal a new scene, one that gave him hope. "Until I battled... myself!"  
  
He remembered the attack on Daemon's castle in the Silesia World. Koichi being as Lowemon faced against Duskmon, whom was cloned by Daemon when the original Duskmon was about. After a few clashes, both Lowemon and JagerLowemon fell to the ground.  
  
Before anything else could happen to Koichi, the twin brother of Koji remembered he had talked to AncientSphinxmon, the Ancient Warrior of Darkness, giving him more hope then ever before!   
  
Koichi smiled as he remembered this very moment when he had awoken from his talk with AncientSphinxmon. Koichi took many damage from Duskmon's attack but, thanks to the Spirits and AncientSphinxmon himself, he was healed up.  
  
"What was that?!" Duskmon asked out loud, surprised. When the light dome went away, he was even more surprised to see Kouchi standing on his two feet, unharmed. "How can you heal so fast, Koichi?! What is going on here!?"  
  
"I had a visit from the Ancient Warrior of Darkness." Koichi said, holding his D-Tector up in the air. "And he gave me a gift to defeat you!"  
  
Duskmon's eyes were widen in alarm. "What?!"   
  
"Watch and learn!" Koichi said as he raised his arm into the air, a lot of Digi-code surrounding it. He brought the arm down again and slashed his D-Tector on the side of the Digi-code. "EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!!"  
  
"Fusion Evolution!?" Duskmon cried out. "Impossible!!!"  
  
Koichi didn't listen as he felt the energy of the Human Spirit and Beast Spirit of Darkness were activating and was now forming a new warrior around him. He screamed but, not in pain, he screamed because he felt energy that will make him strong. Koichi opened his eyes with pride as Duskmon was REALLY shocked to see a new warrior standing in Koichi's place.  
  
From what Koichi did to combine the Darkness Spirits stood a new Advance Warrior with Lowemon's head, his chest were from JagerLowemon's body and has a red jewel in the middle. He also had giant golden wings from his back and he held a staff that had a silvery spike on top. No longer Lowemon or JagerLowemon! He was now called.... "REICHMON!!!"  
  
With a nod, Koichi closed his eyes and smiled. "I let everything go and I defeated Duskmon... Takuya.... Koji.... JP.... Tommy.... Zoe.... Bokomon.... Neemon.... Patamon.... They all forgive me for what I did as Duskmon and never blamed me again... Only one blamed me though, myself! Now, letting go of my blame as caused me to become Reichmon and I promise to myself that it wasn't my fault of what I have done as Duskmon!"  
  
Koichi opened his eyes to find himself back in the darkness. "And I will show the guardian that I am keeping that promise... and to AncientSphinxmon as well..."  
  
-----------------  
  
Jeri opened her eyes to find herself somewhere familiar... "Oh no... What is this?!"   
  
Looking forward, Jeri gasped and saw HERSELF standing nearby. She relaised that this is her past, the moment when her life shattered once again...  
  
Takato, Kazu, Rika, Henry, Kenta, Jeri and Susie watched as Growlmon, Kyubimon and Rapidmon fell to the powers of the incomplete Beelzemon! Guardromon had to stay back with the others so he can protect them.  
  
It was before Beelzemon could finish Kyubimon was when Jeri was heartbroken again... when Leomon grabbed Beelzemon's arm, punched him twice... giving him PAIN! Leomon said that power isn't everything but, Beelzemon impaled Leomon with the stomach, killing him and absorbed his data.  
  
Crying, Jeri remembered Leomon's last words before he died... "I will always be in your heart, Jeri. Remember, you have a lion's heart..." Jeri was so heartbroken that she was captured by an evil force called the D-Reaper to analyse her about the human emotions...  
  
She soon relaised that Leomon didn't want her to be this distraught... and Beelzemon soon wanted to redeem himself and tried to save Jeri... In the end, Jeri was safe and the D-Reaper was turned into a harmless state...  
  
As for Leomon's return, Impmon had Azulongmon use his power to take all of Leomon's data out of him and bring him back to life... much to Jeri and the other's delight.  
  
"When Leomon died... it brought back painful memories of my birth mother's death... and I never accepted my step-mother's friendship... Being held in the D-Reaper, with the help from Calumon, make me relaised that neither my birth mom or Leomon wanted me to be sad... I thought I was alone but, the truth is... I'm never alone... never alone..."  
  
"Jeri...?" Came a voice. Jeri gasped and found herself in Leomon's arms once again. She smiled as Leomon said. "With or without me, there are still people that care for you... Rika, the once ice-hearted Digimon Queen, was worried about you... and your father was also worried... he wanted to save you from the D-Reaper... Also, Beelzemon wanted to save you... and almost died... He even called up my attack to help you... and I helped him to use it... because we were both determined to save you from despair! "  
  
With a sniff, Jeri hugged Leomon as tears came out of her eyes. "Leomon... thank you..." She let go, with a determined face. "Come on... who ever is trying to turn me into the despressed person I was when the D-Reaper captured me... he can forget it! I'm going to move on and I will start with by showing him that I moved on!"  
  
Leomon nodded and smashed the vision... it broke like it was a wall or glass... and they both found themselves in the darkness again.  
  
"Who ever you are, you will not succeed!" Jeri called out.  
  
---------------------  
  
It was Ken's turn as he stood there with Wormmon on his shoulder, watching all the things he did when he was the Digimon Emperor...  
  
Blocking the normal Digivolution, taking over Tai's Agumon and turn him into a Viral version of MetalGreymon, capturing... controlling... torturing... killing and hurting innocent Digimon!  
  
"Ken.... Please don't let these visions effect you! Whom ever we are facing is trying to hurt you, Ken! Please... listen to me..."  
  
With a sigh, Ken looked down. "Why should I, Wormmon? After all, it is no longer effecting me..."  
  
Slightly taken back, Wormmon looked at Ken, confused. "Huh...?"  
  
"Wormmon... Ever since I stopped being the Digimon Emperor, Davis and Veemon wanted me to become friends with them... They wanted to help and one by one... Kari, TK, Yolei, Cody and their Digimon soon became my friends... even after what I have done to them... and you, Wormmon... stood by my side when I was the Digimon Emperor and you never left me after the way I treated you... because you believed in me..." Ken said.  
  
Wormmon blushed slightly. "Ken..."  
  
"On the day MaloMyotismon used a illusion trick on me... I released my guilt and I decided to move on... Tai has forgiven me... so did Agumon.. and all the Digimon I have hurt... had forgiven me for what I have done... and I also have forgiven myself... But, I will not forgive this guy that is bringing back my dark memories of being as the Digimon Emperor!" Ken said, turning to Wormmon. "Let's go, Wormmon. We have some buisness to take care of..."  
  
"Right, Ken!" Wormmon said, nodding.  
  
Ken smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm no longer in pain, Sam.. I am free... for good..." He opened his eyes to find himself back in the darkness. "And I promise you, I will move on. I promise you..., Sam..."  
  
----------------------  
  
The mysterious creature gasped in shock as his attack on the humans failed. "How can this be?! How can you fight my spell?! I thought you were suppose to cower!!!"  
  
"You thought wrong!" Ken said. "You have a lot to learn about the strength of humanity!"  
  
Kaiba nodded and held the Blue Eyes card up. "And I think you have been hiding in darkness long enough! It is time to show yourself! Blue Eyes White Dragon, come forth! Show this coward his true apperance!!!"  
  
With a roar, Blue Eyes appeared in the air, his body glowing pure light as it got rid of the darkness. "I am here, Seto! Who shall I face...?"  
  
"There! What the heck is that thing?!" Jeri asked, pointing to the monster.  
  
Their opponent was a strange monster... the top half of his body was human-like with his face covered in a mask. The bottom half was strange with spiked legs and a long tail.   
  
"So... instead of using Digimon like the first two times, Koichi... they decided to have us face against strong Duel Monsters!" Kaiba said.  
  
"Duel Monsters...?" Koichi asked before his D-Tector beeped. "Huh...?" He took it out and looked at the screen. "Whats this...?"  
  
/DUEL-MONSTER INFO/  
  
NAME: _The Masked Beast_  
TYPE: _Darkness_  
LEVEL: _8  
_ATK: _3200_  
DEF: _1800_  
_Fiend / Ritual Duel Monster  
  
This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Magic Card, 'Curse of the Masked Beast'. You must also offer monsters whose total Level stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand._  
  
"The Masked Beast... We must be careful! Blue Eyes, get rid of him!" Kaiba said.   
  
Masked Beast laughed. "Fools! With or without darkness, I shall overcome you all!"  
  
"You are wrong! How dare you try and bring back our darkest memories!!!" Koichi yelled out, holding up his D-Tector. "It is time to end this! EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! LOWEMON!!!"  
  
"Wormmon! Take this jerk down!" Ken said, holding his D-3 up.  
  
"Wormmon Digivolve to... STINGMON!!!"  
  
With Lowemon, Leomon, Blue Eyes and Stingmon to face... The Masked Beast only smirked. "Oh, well... Plan A failed... Time for Plan B! Battle and have fun! HAHAHA!!!"  
  
----------------------  
  
"I had enough! Let's end this!" Agunimon said before he glowed. "AGUNIMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! BURNINGGREYMON!!!" The massive red-winged dragon flew up towards Hyozanryu.  
  
Tai was really annoyed. "You know, Takuya! You could have became BurningGreymon at the start of the battle and end this!!!"  
  
"Now is not the time, Tai..." Yugi muttered.  
  
"I agree! Even though Hyozanryu is strong, he was weakened by Greymon, Growlmon, Agunimon and Dark Magician!" Takato said. "Now, all we have to do is wait and see if BurningGreymon can finish that dragon off!"  
  
Tai nodded. "I hope so..."  
  
Hyozanryu was suppose to have a body sparkling like diamonds! Now, after facing against three Digimon and a Duel Monster, his body was blackened a bit and almost wingless. Still, he was willing to continue the fight, and so is BurningGreymon!  
  
"You want some then?! All right, here you are!" BurningGreymon said, firing off a wave of flames to cover the massive Hyozanryu. "Wildfire Tsunami!!!"  
  
A cry came out of Hyozanryu, screaming before he vanishes into data dust.  
  
Yugi cheered. "Way to go! Now, all we have to do is wait for the eye portal to take us out of this place which will either let us out or take us to another sphere!"  
  
"BURNINGGREYMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! AGUNIMON!!!" Landing in front of Yugi, Agunimon nodded. "Yeah! From my experience, it will be the Light sphere! It won't be easy!"  
  
"Looks like we have no choice!" Takato said while Greymon and Growlmon transformed back into Agumon and Guilmon. "What was the last two guardians like...?"  
  
Agunimon sighed. "The guardian of BlackSakkukumon's Light sphere was a hypnotized Nefertimon while the guardian of Sakkukumon's Light sphere was ShadowSeraphimon! If I didn't had the power to become Aldamon, I would have been beaten..."  
  
"But... Nefertimon is an Armour Digimon! How could she overpower you?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Daemon's forces had her powered up to a Mega with a device! It soon short-curcuited though and I was able to free her." Agunimon explained before the eye portal showed up. "Everyone, let's go! And Tai, you can stop shivering now..."  
  
"I CAN'T HELP IT!!!" Tai yelled out while the others jumped through the portal. He soon followed. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!!!"  
  
"Just chill out, Tai!" Agumon's words echoed through the eye portal before there was a bonk and a echoing "OW!!!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Stay back!!!" The Masked Beast said, creating a shock-wave that blew the four Digimon/Duel Monsters back. "You can't defeat me! I am strong! I an invincible!!!"  
  
Kaiba laughed. "You are crazy... you can't last forever against us! Sooner or later, you will figure out that our strength is much greater then yours, fool!"  
  
"That's right! And this is how I'm gonna prove it! LOWEMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! JAGERLOWEMON!!!" The Beast Warrior of Darkness leapt into the air to try and pounce upon the Masked Beast.  
  
Masked Beast just laughed. "Forget it! You will lose against me, no matter what!" With a swing of his massive tail, he knocked JagerLowemon away and caused him to become Koichi again. "See...?!"  
  
"Koichi!!" Jeri called out, gasping.  
  
Ken growled. "Masked Beast, after what you tried to put us through... We will teach you a lesson! Do you understand me?!"  
  
"I'm just amazed you lot aren't crying on the ground..." Masked Beast muttered.  
  
"That is because he have moved on! If we continue to let these dark images to torture us, we will have no hope for the future!" Koichi said, getting up.  
  
Blue Eyes blinked. "Hey... how do you know all of this...? You guys just met..."  
  
"They know because if none of them decides to move on, they will be in fear like the Masked Beast tried to do." Leomon explained.  
  
"I have decided to move on and it gave me a great gift!" Koichi said, holding the D-Tector into the air. "Watch this! EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!! REICHMON!!!"  
  
Combinding the Human and Beast Spirits of Darkness, Reichmon was born once again. Holding the staff into the air and starting to twirl, Reichmon glared at The Masked Beast. "It is time for you to fall, heartless beast!"  
  
"Stingmon, grab him now!!!" Leomon said, grabbing the Masked Beast's right arm.  
  
Stingmon nodded and grabbed the other arm of the Masked Beast. "I got him!"  
  
"HEY!!! What are you doing?!" The Masked Beast asked out loud.  
  
Reichmon looked at Blue Eyes and nodded. "You go first."  
  
"Thank you..." Blue Eyes said before firing off a blast of pure white energy into the Masked Beast's chest. "Neutron Blast!!!  
  
The Masked Beast screamed in pain as he felt Blue Eyes' attack. "Enough!!! Unhand me now!!!"  
  
""It is time to end this!!!" Reichmon said, throwing his spear towards the weakened part of Masked Beast's body. "DARKNESS SPEAR!!!"  
  
Masked Beast gasped as the spear went through his chest. "NO!!!" Leomon and Stingmon quickly let their grip on the monster's arms go as he started to die in a cloud of data. "Impossible..."  
  
"We did it..." Jeri whispered as Stingmon changed back to Wormmon.  
  
"And not a moment to soon..." Ken added.  
  
It wasn't long before the eye portal appeared.  
  
"What is this?!" Kaiba asked, in shock.  
  
Calmly, Reichmon apporched the portal. "Our way out of this place... Come, it's time we leave this place... along with our dark memories..."  
  
The others nodded and followed Reichmon through the portal before it vanishes...  
  
-------------------  
  
"Hyozanryu and The Masked Beast have moved on... Shame though because they had the 1000 extra ATK power... Hyozanryu's ATK reached from 2100 to 3100 while the Masked Beast's ATK reached from 3200 to 4200... And as you can see... IT DOESN'T MAKE A CHANGE!!!" ShadowRanamon yelled at her last sentence. "What is going on here?!"  
  
LadyDevimon watched as Reichmon's group left DemonSephiorthmon before turning back to ShadowRanamon. "I don't know..."  
  
"What about Ishizu...?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.  
  
"I don't know about that as well..." LadyDevimon muttered. "But, I have a feeling we will soon find out..."  
  
--------------------  
  
Mariku stood with Lucemon as Ishizu stepped up in her trance-state. SkullSatamon stood beside her, holding her arm.  
  
"It is time we find out... Ishizu... AWAKEN!" Mariku announced, holding the Rod in the air.  
  
Ishizu's eyes glowed for a second before she was fully awaken. She was aware that her arm was being held by SkullSatamon and sighed. "Guess it has started, Mariku..."  
  
"You know!? You know??!!" Mariku asked, yelling at the top of his voice.  
  
Lifting her head up, Ishizu's eyes were full of no-fear and determination. "Mariku... Your control over minds will soon be over!"  
  
Mariku walked to Ishizu and got into her face, angry. "What?! Tell me! What is happening to my Millenium Rod's mind control power!!!"  
  
"...The Millenium Rod can only be worked on the ancestors of the original owner like Seto Kaiba and non-ancestors like you and my brother, Marik." Ishizu said. "Legends say that if the Millenium Items is being held by someone which is not the original holder, the unlimited powers from the item only works if there is a light side and a dark side..."  
  
"Just like me and Marik?!" Mariku asked.  
  
Ishizu nodded. "That is correct... Since you are seperated from my brother, the unlimit power of the Millenium Rod has now became... limited! And if I'm correct... the Millenium Rod will fully lose its power by tomorrow night!"  
  
"And you knew this since the beggining when I took over your mind?!" Mariku asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes... and sooner or later, Yugi and the Pharoh shall destroy you like they did last time with the help of my brother!" Ishizu said.  
  
"That is why Suicune was freed from your control earlier!" Lucemon said. "It's a warning of some sort that your losing power!!!"  
  
"It is over, Mariku... You have lost!" Ishizu said, smiling slightly.  
  
Clutching his fist, Mariku turned his back on Ishizu. "Since your wearing nothing but a couple of cloths over your chest and hips... we could throw you in the cooler and watch you freeze to death, Ishizu!!! What do you think of that?!"  
  
"Not a good idea, sir!" SkullSatamon said. "The cooler is filled up."  
  
"If by any chance the cooler has Lugia's soulless body... I'm gonna kill you!" MarineDevimon said, standing nearby and gritting his teeth.  
  
SkullSatamon sweatdropped. "Well... Please don't... I'm holding a lady captive..." He turned around and grinned. "I know! Why don't we tie her up and tickle her feet! With her laughing for hours, she won't gasp for a breath!"  
  
"We are trying to make her miserable, not in a happy mood!" MarineDevimon yelled out. "Great... From a cheeseburger-loving loon to a feet-tickler perverted skeleton!!! Why can't we just be a normal bunch of villains?!"  
  
Mariku glared at Ishizu. "I will find someway to keep the powers of the Millenium Rod, I promise you that, Ishizu!"  
  
"You can try, Mariku... but, time is running out.." Ishizu said.  
  
Lucemon sighed. "SkullSatamon, take her to a room with no windows and lock her in there! We might need her sooner or later..."  
  
SkullSatamon nodded and led Ishizu away. MarineDevimon followed him.  
  
In her thought, Ishizu smiled. "Even if Mariku finds a way to keep the powers of the Millenium Rod, his life source will soon die in four weeks..."  
  
Mariku sat down and stared at the Millenium Rod. "I need to hold on the power of the Millenium Rod before it is too late!"  
  
"I have an idea..." Lucemon said, smiling. "And it is a good one..."  
  
"Tell me!" Mariku said, grinning.  
  
"Of course... and this one will to powerful for the good guys to win against!" Lucemon said, grinning. "Nothing can stop us."  
  
------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
**What plan does Lucemon have...? Stay tuned... Meanwhile, the final two sphere battles with Agunimon's group will start at the next chapter! As well as the result on Phillipe and his dark fear! Keep an eye on it!  
  
So, until the next time... See ya!**


	32. Ultimate Dragon! Triple Warrior Power!

**Cave Cat's Digimon will appear at the end of this chapter! I have described it though because Cave Cat did the pleasure in her reviews.... Over and over again... ¬¬" I need patient fans here!  
  
This ends the DemonSephirothmon series! FINALLY!!! I was getting bored with it anyway... The BlackSakkukumon was much better then this!!!  
  
It might be two weeks or more until you see the next chapter of this story due to the fact that at 31st July, I'll be away for a week! So, no-body better say 'Hurry up with the next chapter' because I might not do it! Just give me time, ok?! That includes a certain someone nearby... Glares at Cave Cat  
  
And now, onto the next chapter!!! 'Mutters' Where is MajinMewtwo when you need him and his wonderful funny reviews...?**  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Earth, Water, Wind, Ice, Thunder, Flame, Wood and Darkness! The eight spheres are darkened, the guardians defeated and the warriors that have defeated them are either on their next challange or now free from DemonSephirothmon!" LadyDevimon muttered, crossing her arms. "Five groups escaped, one group remains along with two spheres!!! Why isn't this working?!"  
  
ShadowRanamon, sitting down against a wall, smirks. "Forget it, sugar! BlackSakkukumon was much better than this piece of junk!"  
  
"There still Light and Metal spheres left... And remember... ShadowSeraphimon and Nefertimon brought Flame to its knees." ShadowGrumblemon said.  
  
"Let me remind you that it was Mercurymon that became ShadowSeraphimon with the Digi-Code of the Great Angel Seraphimon in the Sakkukumon battle! The moment ShadowSeraphimon was born, he took down Agunimon easily! Not even the power of BurningGreymon was enough! When Takuya gained the power to Fusion Evolve, Aldamon took down ShadowSeraphimon as if he was some toy!" LadyDevimon said, clutching her fist.  
  
"Same thing repeated again in BlackSakkukumon... We had that hypnotized Nefertimon to wear a braclet containing data of ShadowSeraphimon's attacks... taking both Agunimon and BurningGreymon down before he made a comeback with Aldamon and freeing Nefertimon!" ShadowRanamon said. "So, I guess ya all know the drill."  
  
ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "Light monster attacks! Defeats Agunimon and BurningGreymon! In the end, the Light monster gets beaten by Aldamon!"  
  
"That's right! Same ol' same old." ShadowRanamon muttered. "Let's call it a day, hmm?"  
  
LadyDevimon just glared at her. "No! We can't go back until this is over!"  
  
"Which will take about what? 5 or 10 minutes?" ShadowGrumblemon asked. "Besides... maybe Lucemon have a better idea instead of this one?"  
  
LadyDevimon just shook her head and turned back to the DemonSephirothmon. "The next battle will be the Light sphere! Foolish Agunimon and his friends better be ready or they shall suffer!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Agunimon sighed as light came through the stained-glass windows, Agunimon found himself inside a cathedral. Benches, also known as pews, were lined up while a giant organ stood in the center. "This is it... Our biggest challange inside this sphere!"  
  
"Your kidding me, right?" Tai asked, standing with Agumon at his side. "This is a church, a catheral or something! I mean, we can't fight here! It is wrong to fight inside a holy place like this!!! Come on!!! It's not like you had to fight in a place like this the first two times!"  
  
"I think he did, Tai." Takato said, Guilmon at his side. "After all, he did came here way before we did!"  
  
Yugi sighed. "I wonder what Duel Monster we have to face..."  
  
Tai groaned. "Who cares?! I'm getting tired!!! First thunder, then ice, now this!!!"  
  
"Tai... Your over-reacting a bit..." Agumon said.  
  
"A bit...?" Guilmon asked, confused.  
  
Tai walked forward, past Agunimon and spun round to face them. "Listen to me!!! We need to take a break!!! If we face this monster with Agunimon, Dark Magician and our Digimon tired out from the first two battles, Takato... We will be at a disadvantage here!!!"  
  
"I don't feel tired..." Agunimon said.  
  
"Neither do I..." Dark Magician added.  
  
"Come on... Let's take a break before we face this guardian!" Tai said before crossing his arms. "And while I am at it, what makes you think there is even a guardian in this place!!!"  
  
The moment Tai said that, six blue eyes glowed in the darkness behind him. Agunimon, Yugi and the others gasped while Agumon tried to tell his partner about something.  
  
Tai didn't need to know because he noticed his friends' expressions. He pointed a thumb over his back with a nervous expression. "There is something me, right...?"  
  
"Yeah, Tai... WITH SIX EYES!!!" Agumon yelled out.  
  
Spinning around, Tai saw a massive three-headed blue dragon, roaring. "YIKES!!! I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID ABOUT THIS GUARDIAN!!!"  
  
"That dragon!!! He looks familiar!!!" Takato said before he gasped. "I remember!!! Kaiba used this monster in his battle against Bandit Keith earlier today!!! By fusing all three of his Blue Eyes White Dragons!!!"  
  
Yugi nodded. "That's right!!! This is one of the most powerful Fusion monsters to exist in Duel Monsters, the unstoppable Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!!!"  
  
Agunimon looked at his D-Tector, gritting his teeth. "First a Fallen Angel, then a hypnotized sphinx and now, a three headed dragon!!!"  
  
/DUEL-MONSTER INFO/  
  
NAME: _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
_TYPE: _Light_  
LEVEL: _12  
_ATK: _4500  
_DEF: _3800_  
_Dragon / Fusion Duel Monster  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon **PLUS** Blue Eyes White Dragon** PLUS** Blue Eyes White Dragon_.  
  
"We must be careful..." Yugi said. "We could be easily overpowered before we make our first move here!!! We got to think of something!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi... We have to fight him right now!" Agunimon said before he transformed. "AGUNIMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! BURNINGGREYMON!!!"  
  
Tai nodded. "Agumon! Take him down! Instead of Champion, let's show Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon the true power of Ultimate!"  
  
"Right Tai!" Agumon said before glowed. "Agumon Digivolve to... GREYMON!!! Greymon Digivolve to... METALGREYMON!!!"  
  
"Guilmon! Go for it!" Takato said, slashing a blue card through the side of his golden D-Power. "DIGI-MODIFY!!! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"  
  
/MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION/  
  
"Guilmon Digivolve to... GROWLMON!!! Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to... WARGROWLMON!!!"  
  
Yugi sighed. "Its all up to fate now... Dark Magician, GO!!!"  
  
"Of course, Yugi." Dark Magician said, stepping up beside BurningGreymon, WarGrowlmon and MetalGreymon as they faced against the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "I just hope we are ready for this type of battle..."  
  
The Ultimate Dragon opened all three of his mouths and fired off a triple power of blue energy towards his opponents. All four monsters leapt out of the way before firing off their attacks.  
  
"Wildfire Tsunami!!!" BurningGreymon yelled out, firing off a wave of flames from his body.  
  
MetalGreymon's chest plate opened up and fired off a couple of missles. "Giga Blaster!!!"  
  
Charging up in the small cannons on his battle chest armour, WarGrowlmon fired off his ultimate attack. "Atomic Blaster!!!"  
  
"With our combind power, the chances of Ultimate Dragon's survival is nil!!!" Dark Magician said, firing off a blast of dark magic from his staff.  
  
The four attacks struck the Ultimate Dragon but, when the smoke clears... he wasn't damaged at all... Which the Dark Magician cursed under his breath.  
  
"If I were you... I would change nil to a hundred! Our combind power didn't faze him!" MetalGreymon said. "What are we gonna do?!"  
  
BurningGreymon growled under his breath. "I can beat this dragon if I can go back to my human form and use Fusion Evolution to get stronger! But, I doubt that this guy will not let me have the chance to evolve!"  
  
"I think your right!" MetalGreymon said. "I should have become WarGreymon!"  
  
"And me and Takato should have became Gallantmon! And since we didn't, we are now paying a deadly price!" WarGrowlmon added, a dark seriousness in his voice.  
  
Dark Magician smiled and turned to his allies. "Listen... I will distract Ultimate Dragon for all of you to be ready."  
  
BurningGreymon whirled towards Dark Magician, shocked. "What?! Are you crazy?! According to YOUR stats, it is 2500 ATK while this three-headed loon is 4500! He could kill you in one shot!"  
  
"I am a magician and we magicians have a mysterious ways of getting out of tight situations..." Dark Magician said, a smile on his face. "Please... trust me..."  
  
Nodding, WarGrowlmon looked from Dark Magician to his other two allies. "Let's listen to him! We need to become stronger if we all need to escape this place!"  
  
"All right! Be careful!" BurningGreymon said as he changed back into Takuya.  
  
MetalGreymon nodded as he changed back to Agumon while WarGrowlmon changed back to Guilmon.  
  
Tai, watching as Takuya, Agumon and Guilmon changed back to normal, blinked. "Erm... What are you guys up to...?"  
  
"Tai, this monster is too powerful for us to defeat! Let me go into WarGreymon now!" Agumon said.  
  
Guilmon nodded. "That's right, Takatomon! You and I got to go to Gallantmon right away!"  
  
"All right, Guilmon but, erm... what about him...?" Takato asked, pointing to Takuya.  
  
"Don't you worry!" Takuya said, grinning before he frowned. "I just hope Dark Magician can hold him off!"  
  
Agumon nodded. "Yeah! If Ultimate Dragon attacks us while we evolve, it might do some damage to Takuya's body and our data!"  
  
"That means Agumon and Tentomon were lucky to survive when Infermon attacked them during their evolution to Ultimate!" Tai said, gasping.   
  
Yugi looked at Dark Magician, a worried look in his eyes. "Dark Magician, be careful!"  
  
"I will, Yugi!" Dark Magician said, before glaring at the Ultimate Dragon. "Your power is strong but, power isn't everything!" With a whirl of his staff, a black hat with a ? symbol appeared over him. "MAGICIAL HATS!!!"  
  
This took Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon by surprise as one Magical Hat soon became two, became four, became eight until there were 16 Magical Hats surrounding the Ultimate Dragon.  
  
"Amazing!!! Dark Magician is using the Trap card I use to hide my monsters from attacks!" Yugi said, completly surprised. "But... I didn't know he could do this..."  
  
"He is a magician, Yugi... He can do ANYTHING!" Takuya said, grinning. "Including pulling a rabbit out of his hat!"  
  
While the Ultimate Dragon turned his heads about in confusion, the voice of Dark Magician coming from one of the hats was heard. "This is the best I can do! Evolve now or it will be over!"  
  
"Why?" Guilmon asked.  
  
A roar and Ultimate Dragon fired off a triple laser blast from his mouths, destorying three hats at the same time.  
  
Takato gulped. "That's... why..."  
  
"With three heads and three blasts, he can destroy three hats at the same time! You gotta hurry up! That Ultimate Dragon has a 75% chance of finding my Dark Magician! I don't wanna lose him!" Yugi called out.  
  
Holding out his hand for the ball of Digi-code whirling around it, Takuya grinned as he held his D-Tector in the air. "No worries, Yugi! We got this in the bag!!!" He then, slashed his D-Tector against the Digi-code. "EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!!" In Takuya's place was a combination of Agunimon and BurningGreymon. "ALDAMON!!!"  
  
"Agumon!!! Time to warp!" Tai said, holding his Digivice out.  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolve to..." A humanoid dragon, dressed in armour with the Crest of Courage on his back shield took form. ".......WARGREYMON!!!"  
  
/BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION/  
  
"Bio-Merge Activate!!!" Takato called out, pressing the D-Power against his chest before merging as one with his Digimon.  
  
"Guilmon Bio-Merge to... GALLANTMON!!!"  
  
One Magical Hat remained that contained the Dark Magician. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon growled, staring at the hat before he turned around to face against three new warriors.  
  
"All right! We got him now!" Tai called out.  
  
"Dark Magician!!!" Yugi said. "Quickly! Get out of harm's way! The others can finish them off!"  
  
The last hat vanished and the Dark Magician quickly flew past the Ultimate Dragon and beside his master. "I am glad... This is our only hope to win against this beast!"  
  
From right to left stood Aldamon, Gallantmon and WarGreymon. If the faces of Gallantmon and WarGreymon were visible, they would be grinning along with Aldamon.  
  
"So... how shall we start out? Take him down now or show him our strength like those dudes from Dragonball Z?" Aldamon asked.  
  
Gallantmon raised his shield in front of him and lowered his eyes. "I say beat him now! Getting over confident may lead us to our downfall."  
  
"I agree!" WarGreymon said, nodding. "Let's end this now!"  
  
All six eyes of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon widen in fear as Aldamon and WarGreymon raised their arms in the air and both of them created a massive ball of flames in their hands while Gallantmon's shield started to glow.  
  
"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!!!" Aldamon cried out.  
  
"SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!" Gallantmon called out.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!!" WarGreymon shouted out.  
  
And all three of them released their attacks. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon also let out his triple blast of white energy from his mouths but, the three attacks from three powerful warriors went through Ultimate Dragon's blast easily.  
  
Three combinded attacks engulfed Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon as he screamed in pain before vanishing into thin air. It was all over for Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
"They did it!!!" Yugi called out, happily.  
  
Tai nooded and smiled. "Well done, you guys! So, whats next?"  
  
"The final challange." Aldamon said, grinning.  
  
----------------------  
  
"ARGH!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!" ShadowRanamon yelled out, walking in circles as soon as they witness the defeat of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "WE FINALLY HAVE A DUEL MONSTER THAT IS UNSTOPPABLE AND THEY BEAT THEM BY BECOMING ADVANCE OR MEGA!!!"  
  
ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "For some strange reason, ShadowRanamon... You remind me of that Rita girl from the early Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers series..."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE COMPAIR THAT WITCH TO ME, YOU HEAR?!!?!?" ShadowRanamon cried out, grabbing ShadowGrumblemon by the shirt and lefted him so they were nose-to-nose. Rage of flames was in her eyes as ShadowGrumblemon gulped nervously.  
  
"Perfectly..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered, nervously.  
  
A sigh came from LadyDevimon's lips as she looked at DemonSephirothmon. "Just the Metal sphere to go and... Who knows..."  
  
----------------------  
  
Arriving in the final sphere, Tai and Yugi blinked as the Dark Magician stood by them. They were in a metallic field where there is no organtic life about.  
  
"Nice.... place...." Tai muttered.  
  
"Metal... The final sphere is the element of Metal..." Yugi muttered.  
  
Dark Magician nodded. "Yes... but, who is our final opponent?"  
  
Aldamon stood with Gallantmon and WarGreymon before he called out. "Hey, guardian!"  
  
"Where are you?!" Gallantmon demanded.  
  
"Come out, come out where ever you are!!!" WarGreymon said.  
  
A metallic roar and out came a metallic demon-like monster, roaring.  
  
"It's a Metalzoa!!!" Yugi shouted out.  
  
/DUEL-MONSTER INFO/  
  
NAME: _Metalzoa_  
TYPE: _Darkness_  
LEVEL: _8_  
ATK: _3000_  
DEF: _2300  
Machine / Effect Duel Monster  
  
This monster is Special Summoned from the Deck to the field by offering "Zoa" equipped with "Metalmorph" as a Tribute._  
  
"So, you guys... What now? Shall we go Dragonball Z style or win?" Aldamon asked.  
  
"Same as before! WIN!" warGreymon said.  
  
Gallantmon nodded. "Yes! Let's go for it!"  
  
Metalzoa roared again before he leapt to his prey as they quickly used their attacks.  
  
"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!!!" Aldamon cried out.  
  
"SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!" Gallantmon called out.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!!" WarGreymon shouted out.  
  
When they hit Metalzoe, it was all over!  
  
"And now, we can home now." Aldamon said, grinning.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with ATK power of 4500 to 5500 while Metalzoa with ATK power of 3000 to 4000 thanks to DemonSephirothmon's special effect didn't do anything!!! These monsters are worthless, except the Ultimate Dragon!! Should have finished them off!!!" ShadowRanamon yelled out in a huge fury.  
  
"And they are escaping!!!" ShadowGrumblemon said, afraid. "What shall we do...?"  
  
LadyDevimon sighed. "Let's watch..."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Outside DemonSephirothmon, Joey slapped hands with Yugi as he and his group finally left the massive DemonSephirothmon. "Yug, my man! You made it!"  
  
"Yeah... finally..." Yugi said, smiling.  
  
"Tai!!!" Kari cried out, running over and hugging her big brother. "I'm so glad your safe!!!"  
  
Tai hugged Kari, smiling. "Me too, Kari... Me too..."  
  
"Aldamon, this creep that held us captive and had us do battles is called DemonSephirothmon!" Beetlemon said, walking up to Aldamon.  
  
"DemonSephirothmon, huh? What kind of name is THAT?!" Aldamon asked before he turned to Gallantmon and WarGreymon. "What do you guys think? One more time?"  
  
"One more time." Gallantmon replied.  
  
"One more time." Said WarGreymon, nodding.  
  
The three warriors turned, faced DemonSephirothmon and...  
  
"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!!!" Aldamon cried out.  
  
"SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!" Gallantmon called out.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!!" WarGreymon shouted out.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" ShadowGrumblemon screamed out.  
  
"They... They are gonna destroy DemonSephirothmon!!!" ShadowRanamon gasped.  
  
Collecting the cards except the DemonSephirothmon card, LadyDevimon dropped the Duel Disks, turned and started to run. "Move it, quick!!!"  
  
ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon nodded and followed LadyDevimon just before DemonSephirothmon exploded in a particles of data dust!!!  
  
Whipping her head about, ShadowRanamon gulped as she saw that the Duel Disks were destroyed while there was no sign of DemonSephirothmon. "I...I guess we can skip my back-up plan..."  
  
"You mean that attack idea you had in mind...?" ShadowGrumblemon asked. "I'm glad you brought that up because with two Mega and an Advance Warrior, we won't stand a chance!"  
  
"Two Megas, three Advance Warriors and three Human Warriors." LadyDevimon said. "Beowolfmon, Reichmon, Beetlemon, Kumamon and Kazemon haven't de-evolved yet after they left our monster!"  
  
"So............Now what?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.  
  
With a sigh, LadyDevimon turned and started to walk off. "Come... We better head back to base and report to Lucemon and Mariku..."  
  
Both ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon nodded as they followed LadyDevimon away...  
  
-------------------------  
  
Back on the ground, Aldamon turned to Gallantmon and WarGreymon with a smile.  
  
"Battling with you guys like this made me feel somewhat honoured..." Aldamon said, smiling. "For what reason why I would feel like this is unknown to me."  
  
Gallantmon nodded, crossing his arms. "I guess it is the way our combind attacks worked together, having us overcome one enemy over another."  
  
"Neverless... we have finished this battle... for now..." WarGreymon said, sighing.  
  
Reichmon walked over to Aldamon. "As much as I hate to break up this poetic speech, it is time for all of us to change back to normal and get some rest..."  
  
"That's right!" Kaiba said, walking up to Gallantmon. "When tomorrow arrives, the forth Battle City day will begin and I want you to make it to the finals, Takato!"  
  
The voice of Takato gulped inside Gallantmon. "Me, sir...? Why do you expect me to make it to the finals...? I might not be that good..."  
  
"Mokuba says you are good... and your friend, Kazu, agreed." Kaiba said. "Remember, reaching the Battle City finals is only for top Duelists like me and Yugi. Not for loser mutts like Wheeler."  
  
Joey growled. "WHAT?! I'M GONNA MURDER YA!!!"  
  
Tristan quickly grabbed Joey and held him back. "Whoa there... Chill, Joe. Chill..."  
  
"So... if you are a good Duelist, you have to reach the finals, understand me?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Yes sir..." Takato said from Gallantmon.  
  
Turning around, Kaiba started to walk away. "Now that all this nonsense is over, we are heading back to our hotel. Mokuba, Blue Eyes, Penguinmon! Let's go!"  
  
While Blue Eyes and Penguinmon followed Kaiba, Mokuba turned around to face the others and waved. "We'll see you guys tomorrow! See ya!" Before he ran off.  
  
"Well... Kaiba is sure is nice..." Kazemon said, in a sarcastic tone. "The way he said that Joey is a 'loser mutt', I can't believe he is one of the top Duelists that Azulongmon told us about."  
  
Beowolfmon sighed. "He is just hiding his emotions, Zoe... Just like I did before I entered the Digital World and became Lobomon for the first time against Raremon..."  
  
Henry, walking over to Ryo, sighed. "You still on for that Duel Monster challange, Ryo?"  
  
"Sure... Call me in the afternoon and we can have a battle in the park." Ryo said.  
  
"Thanks." Henry said, smiling a little.  
  
"Woo boy... Henry VS Ryo..." Terriermon said, grinning. "Won't Ryo be amazed by Henry's awesome tatics to summon the Gate Guardian..."  
  
Monodramon was nearby and he was confused. "Erm... In order to summon Gate Guardian, you will need to combind Suijin, Kazejin and Sanga of Thunder together when they are ALL on the field! That will be tough since they are all 7 Star monsters that will need TWO monsters to sacrafice... That's what Ryo told me... How can Henry do that...?"  
  
"Not telling ya." Terriermon said, with a wink.  
  
"OK, you guys... The Tamers and Duelists are gonna go back to their homes or hotels while we get back into HYPNOS and tell Yamaki about this insanity we just had..." Tai said. "I mean... there sure is a lot to explain about here..."  
  
"That's kool because I want you guys to explain to me about the fun I missed just now." Came a voice. Everyone whirled around to see a blue hedgehog, a black hedgehog, a two tailed fox and a red echidna. "Howdy."  
  
Amy was really happy. "Sonic!!! Tails!!!"  
  
"Knuckles!!! Shadow!!!" Cream called out.  
  
"Hey, guys! Missed me?" Sonic asked, with a wink.   
  
"Whoa... these are Amy and Cream's friends...?" May muttered.  
  
Brock nodded. "Yeah... with their help, we can find the remaining Chaos Emeralds and head back home after we defeat Team Rocket and get the Charizards back..."  
  
Ash, noticing Knuckles, sighed. "Better be careful, Pikachu... There is Knuckles... He is sure is tough for an echidna, huh?"  
  
"Pikachu..." Said the yellow mouse.  
  
"So... what have we missed here?" Sonic asked.  
  
Aladmon laughed. "A lot of things and we will be glad to tell ya all..."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Felina scratched on door leading into Phillipe's bedroom. She looked worried. "Phillipe! Phillipe, please say something!!! Phillipe! Open this door or I'm gonna make my own door again!"  
  
The door opened and Phillipe stood there, a sad look on his face. "The curse... The curse that I got from that creature.."  
  
"Yeah...?" Felina slowly asked.  
  
"It's gone... but, the pain in my heart is still here..." Phillipe said, sighing. "It is my fault that my sister is gone..."  
  
Felina sighed. "Phillipe... I never met Saya but... if she had the chance to see you once again, she would tell you like me and your mother told you over and over again... it's not your fault!"  
  
"I KNOW THAT!!! I just don't know why I haven't let it go..." Phillipe muttered. "Many friends... many family members... told me that it wasn't my fault... Even my dad told me before he passed away... Felina... what is wrong with me...?"  
  
"I dunno but, don't you worry!!! I will keep my ear to the ground to hear out rumours about that nightmare creature that brought ya painful memories! Felina said.  
  
It was then, Phillipe burst out laughing, causing Felina to be confused.  
  
"What?! What?! What did I say that sounds amusing?" Felina asked.  
  
Phillipe stopped laughing for a bit to tell Jaguarmon... "La..Last time you 'put your ear to the ground', you ACTUALLY put your ear to the ground and almost got your tail stepped by me!"  
  
Felina groaned. "Well, how was I suppose to know it was an expression! Like 'all hands on deck'!"  
  
"Yeah... Felina... sometimes... I'm glad your a bit silly." Phillipe said, standing up and walking back into his bedroom.  
  
"Me too, Phillipe!" Felina said, following her Tamer into the room before she added. "I think..."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Somewhere in a desert-like area, three Digimon stood on a hill.  
  
"Today, we shall please Zhuqiaomon by completing our mission!" Manxmon said, pointing to the sky in a dramatic way.  
  
"Yes!!! We are nearer to the ancient Howling Mountain where the tablet lies within!" Scoramon said, striking a pose. "Let's move, team!"  
  
"Right!" Lemurmon said, nodding before he turned to the other two. "When do we eat?"  
  
A dramatic anime drop came from both Manxmon and Scoramon before Scoramon glared at Lemurmon.  
  
"Baka!!! We already ate 5 minutes ago!!! You just use more energy then we do because your so full of life!!!" Scoramon yelled out.  
  
Lemurmon sniggered. "And your so full of yourself..."  
  
Scoramon held a fist in front of Lemurmon's nose. "Watch it, pal!"  
  
Manxmon sighed. "Cut it out, you two... We gotta continue this mission or Zhuqiaomon will kill us for failing him!!! He hasn't gotten over the fact about us accidently wacking him between the legs! I'm still amazed that we are alive considering we almost damaged a vital piece of a Digimon Soverign, you know..."  
  
"Yeah... that could explain why you have no tail." Lemurmon said.  
  
An anime vien came on Manxmon's head as he pointed to his tail. "I do have a tail, you numbskull! It's just looks like it is half-way cut!! I mean, if this isn't a tail, what is it?"  
  
"That is easy to answer." Lemurmon said, an evil grin on his face. "It's your..."  
  
"Come on, you guys!" Scoramon said, stepping forward and intruppting Lemurmon. "Let's head over to Howling Mountain! I'll lead the way!"  
  
Lemurmon looked down and saw what Scoramon was about to step in. "Erm... yeah but, I think you better look down before you step furthur."  
  
"Now, why should IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII???????!!!!!!!!" Scoramon yelled out because he stepped on a smooth stone that slid down the sandy hill. "HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!"  
  
Manxmon looked at Lemurmon. "What shall we do?!"  
  
Lemurmon just waved his hand/paw. "Don't you worry there. He'll be okay. Look at him go! He is amazing! Balancing on one foot, going down this hill!"  
  
"Yeah... shame he can't move side to side because he is gonna crash into that huge rock..." Manxmon added, shaking his head.  
  
"JANE!!! HOW DO YOU STOP THIS CRAZY THING!!!" Scoramon yelled before he crashed into the rock with a huge 'CRASH!!!!!!'  
  
"I thought your name is Manxmon, not Jane." Lemurmon said, sniggering.  
  
Manxmon growled. "Shut up..." He sighed. "Oh well... Scoramon can heal himself so, we better wait until he is ready to continue... which will be about five minutes..."  
  
"Make that 10 minutes... Five minutes to heal while the other five minutes to find his teeth." Lemurmon said, sitting down on the sand.  
  
"Good point... Hey, Scoramon! Your teeth is near that cactus over there!" Manxmon said.  
  
"Thanks, you guys..." Scoramon moaned, shaking his head. "I'm never gonna have children now..."  
  
"Oh please..." Manxmon said, falling on his back.  
  
"This is gonna be a LLLLOOOONNNNGGGG journey!" Lemurmon said, sniggering once again.  
  
--------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
**And what shall these Three Stooges be doing in their quest towards Howling Mountain. Next chapter is about their adventure while Rika finds something that might make her kill Renamon in rage.  
  
Until next time, see ya!**


	33. Digital Three Stooges

**Here is the next chapter!  
  
Also, I have a couple of bad news for you guys... First, the flame of intrest in this story is slowly dieing as I hate to think how long I have to do this story... I'll try and get the flame up soon... You'll see... Just don't bother me about this!  
  
Second, my grandad in Scotland has got stomach cancer and he might die from it. I tell you, I am not ready to see him go!  
  
Anyway... to cheer us up... Here comes the Digimon version of the Three Stooges!!! Plus, a small torture for Renamon and Impmon... /Sniggers/**  
  
--------------------  
  
Rika never felt exhausted. Dueling is one thing but, battling inside a strange Digimon called DemonSephirothmon was another. And even though they are now joined up by Sonic and his friends, Rika was ready to retire. As much as she likes action, she finds this tiresome now.  
  
She stood alone near a pond in the park, staring at the full moon that was giving the water a beautiful glow. Rika smiled as she closed her eyes.  
  
Sadly, trying to be peaceful was ended as she heard a voice.  
  
"Hey, Rika!"  
  
Turning around, Rika frowned to see Kazu sitting on Guardromon's shoulder, holding a newspaper. "What do you want? Why are you here? It's almost 10 at night!"  
  
"I know but... I bumped into one of your friends from your school and she gave me this paper. She told me to give this to ya, wanting to know if its true or not." Kazu said.  
  
Confused, Rika walked over to Guardromon and took the paper out of Kazu's hand. "True or not? What does that mean...?" She opened the paper and something on the front cover caught her eye, causing her to have a shocked look on her face with huge eyes. "**WHAT?!?!**"  
  
_** ICE HEART DIGIMON QUEEN GOT CRUSH!  
**_  
_Rika Nonaka, known as the Digimon Queen for her winning on the Digimon Trading Card game, has been reported to have a crush on a local boy called Jenrya 'Henry' Wong from the Shinjuku School. This is very strange that the Digimon Queen has found love due to the fact that Rika Nonaka has a heart made out of ice. For more news coverage, turn to page six.  
_  
"Erm... Kazu... Why is Rika's eyes bigger then a pizza?" Guardromon asked.  
  
"She has found something that is gonna get her into a psycho-murder mode!" Kazu muttered.  
  
Slamming the paper to the floor, Rika glared at Kazu with a death-look. "Who told them?! Who told the newspaper guys from my school about this?! Was it you, Kazu Shioda?!"  
  
Kazu gulped. "No way, Rika! I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed here but, there is no way I would do something suicidal like telling the newspaper people! Right, Guardromon!"  
  
"That is correct! Kazu would just tell the TV crew, right?" Guardromon asked.  
  
"I'm not stupid to do that either, you moron!" Kazu yelled out.  
  
Still in a raging mood, Rika grabbed Kazu and growled. "If you didn't tell them, then how did they know?! I never let anyone in my school that I have changed! If I do that, then those snobby girls will tease me and I won't have the will to hold my punches back and get expelled!"  
  
"Rika! Rika! Calm down! I have no idea how the newspaper got the information about you and Henry!" Kazu said, struggling to get out of Rika's grasp.  
  
Groaning, Rika released her grip on Kazu and sighed. "Sorry, Kazu. I just had a stressful day."  
  
"I know! What just happened this past week, I only wish for one whole stinkin' year, we get some peace and quiet about this place!" Kazu muttered. "Say... where is Renamon? Isn't she here to hold you back from killing me?"  
  
"I told her to head on back home as I need some quiet time to myself..." Rika said, picking up the paper and looked at it. "That only lasted for ten seconds..."  
  
Guardromon stepped up. "Rika, is it true, then? That you have feelings towards Henry?"  
  
Face turning red, Rika glared at Guardromon. "Can it, robo-boy!"  
  
"Oh dear... human emotions are so weird..." Guardromon muttered.  
  
Laughing slightly, Kazu started to lead Guardromon away. "Come on, Guardromon! Let's go home. See ya around, Rika!"  
  
"Bye..." Rika muttered before she stared at the paper, lowering her eyes. "Maybe I should talk to Henry about this before it gets out of hand... and both of us will work together to find out the jerk that told the paper about this..."  
  
With a sigh, Rika started to walk off and head on home...  
  
--------------  
  
Back at Rika's house, Renamon was already there and she was also reading the newspaper. Rika's mother picked up a copy when she visited Rika's school. Renamon gulped for the first time as she found out she was nearing her grave.  
  
"This doesn't look good... I wonder who told them about this..." Renamon said before she groaned. "Why do I even bother asking that...?"  
  
"Hey there, toots!" Said a voice. Renamon turned around to see Impmon standing at the windowstill, grinning. "How is it hanging? I heard that you ran into some trouble tonight."  
  
Renamon nodded, slowly walking to Impmon as if she was in a trance. "Yes, Impmon... We did... But, even though we have defeated this threat... there is a new one..."  
  
"Really?" Impmon asked, blinking. "Whats that then?"  
  
"**THIS!!**" Renamon shouted out, slamming the paper in front of Impmon. "The papers at Rika's school have told **EVERYONE** about Rika's feelings towards Henry!!! Tell me, Impmon! How did they find out?! Tell me now or I am going to use your head as a soccer ball!"  
  
Impmon gulped. "Hey, toots! I didn't told the papers about this! What sort of non-Tamer human would be dumb enough to come up to me and ask me about Rika's feelings? Although..."  
  
"Although what?" Renamon asked, curious.  
  
"Yesterday, I mentioned this to Calumon and when he left, a human kid ran off, carrying a notepad and a pen!" Impmon muttered. "Guess she kinda got that story in the paper..."  
  
Groaning, Renamon shook her head. "I do not believe this!!! I should have never have let this madness start by telling you! Of all the Digimon I had to tell about to, it had to be you!"  
  
"Yell a bit louder, Renamon. I think no one heard you." Impmon said before he put on a horrified face. "Scratch that! Somebody did!"  
  
"I don't care!!! Impmon, usually I am calm but... **I AM VERY ANGRY THAT YOU HAVE BEEN TELLING OTHERS ABOUT RIKA'S FEELINGS TOWARDS HENRY!!!**" Renamon yelled out in fury. "**YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WON'T TELL THE OTHERS THE MOMENT I TOLD YOU!!!**"  
  
Impmon gulped. "Well... there are two things I have to say about this, Renamon... First, there was no promise that I will tell the others abour Rika's feelings..."  
  
"And the second?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Hello, Rika..." Impmon muttered nervously, gulping as he waved.  
  
Frozen in fear, Renamon slowly turned around to see the furious look on Rika's face as she stood at the doorway. "Rika... hello...?"  
  
"Renamon... you..." Rika muttered before she dropped the paper she was carrying and picked up a baseball bat. "I never said this to you, Renamon but... **I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!**"  
  
"I think you broke her..." Impmon muttered.  
  
Nodding, Renamon leapt through the window and grabbed Impmon before she ran. "Let's get out of here! **QUICK!!!**"  
  
"No need to tell me, toots!" Impmon shouted out.  
  
Watching them running away, Rika dropped the bat and took a deep breath. This was the first time she scared Renamon away. She will forgive her later. "Sorry about that Renamon..." Rika muttered, smiling a bit. "Just had a lot of things on my mind..."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Climbing up a hill, Scoramon and Manxmon were huffing and panting as they were reaching to the top. "How much furthur?" Manxmon asked.  
  
"Not much! We are nearing to the top of this hill! And in a few moments, we have arrived at the legendary Howling Mountain!" Socramon said.  
  
Manxmon looked behind him and saw no-one else apart from himself and Socramon climbing the hill. "Er... where is Lemurmon?"  
  
Socramon looked down as well and sighed. "That idiot! Guess he didn't want to climb this hill... Oh well... He can just Digivolve and speed up to the top."  
  
"Yeah, your right." Manxmon said before he looked up and gasped. "What in the...?!"  
  
Standing on the top of the hill was Lemurmon, grinning. "Hey, guys."  
  
Socramon quickly climbed up and when he reached to the top, he grabbed Lemurmon in shock. "How did you get here!? How long have you been here?!"  
  
"I've been here for a while..." Lemurmon said.  
  
Manxmon, also reaching the top, joined in. "How long is a while for you...?"  
  
"Well... I've been here ever since you started to climb the hills." Lemurmon said.  
  
Socramon's jaw dropped. "**WHAT?!** B...But, that is 30 minutes ago!!! How did you climb up here so quickly?! Did you Digivolved?!"  
  
Lemurmon shook his head. "Nope, I didn't climb. I used the lift."  
  
"**LIFT?! WHAT LIFT?!** How the heck can there be a lift in this mountain?!" Manxmon said.  
  
"Hello?! This is the Digital World!!! **ANYTHING** can happen here!" Lemurmon said.  
  
Socramon groaned. "Why didn't you tell us?!"  
  
"You told me to be quiet so... I was quiet." Lemurmon said.  
  
Manxmon started to wack his fist into Socramon's head. "You and your big mouth!!!"  
  
"OW! I'm.... OW.... sorry!!!" Socramon yelled out.  
  
Lemurmon stopped the attack walked over to a cave. "Right... Since Inumon is the remaining Howling Mountain clam member, we won't be able to bump into any canine type Digimon around here."  
  
"So... what is with the cave?" Socramon asked, rubbing his tenth bump on his head.  
  
"According to Zhuqiaomon... the tablet is located in that cave. Problem is, there is rumoured to have a guardian inside that cave." Manxmon said before he smirked. "Must be a weak guardian!"  
  
Socramon grinned as well. "The moment we get that tablet, the sooner we get back home!"  
  
"Let's Digivolve and charge in!" Lemurmon said.  
  
Manxmon and Socramon both nodded. "YEAH!!!"  
  
"Socramon Digivolve to... CEETAHMON!!!"  
  
"Lemurmon Digivolve to... FERRETMON!!!"  
  
"Manxmon Digivolve to... PANTHROMON!!!"  
  
Ceetahmon looks like a humanoid cheetah with yellow-orange fur with spots, paws as big as basketballs, a barrelled chest, a pair of silver and gray running shorts with his tail sticking out, brown eyes, an emerald green army helmet with magenta straps hanging down the sides, has a bazooka slung on his back, and long lean legs.  
  
Ferretmon looks like a ferret with tan fur, brown markings all over him, a long fluffy tail similar to a ferret's, a huge water gun strapped on his back, a helmet with a cannon on his head, blue eyes, and sharp claws on his paws and feet.  
  
And Panthromon looks like like a panther with black-purple fur, a skinny lower torso, stands on four legs, has sharp claws on all four of his feet, has green eyes, a broad head, and a long tail with a silver blade on the tip.  
  
"Ready, troops!" Ceetahmon said, running towards the cave entrance. "CHARGE!!!"  
  
"Let's go!!!" Ferretmon called out, following Ceetahmon.  
  
"It's time to rock and roll!!!" Panthromon added, following his friends.  
  
They entered the caves and they soon vanish by the darkness, their battle cries echoed through the caves before it was added with angry dragon roar.  
  
And then, one by one.... they all ran out in fear.  
  
"RUN FOR IT!!!" Ceetahmon yelled out.  
  
"NO NEED TO TELL ME TWICE!!!" Ferretmon added.  
  
"WHY US?!!?" Panthromon asked out loud.  
  
The thing they were scared of soon came out of the caves. It was a long, beautiful, eight-winged pink dragon known as Magnadramon, the Mega level beast form of Gatomon. She is really ticked off to be awaken from such yells as the Digimon's battle cries...  
  
It was much later that the three gallant warriors (A/N: Yeah right...) soon lost Magnadramon and were hiding behind a huge rock, catching their breath.  
  
"What...What just happened here?!" Ceetahmon asked.  
  
Ferretmon glared at Ceetahmon. "What do you mean?! We were chased by a Magnadramon!!!"  
  
"I know that! I mean... **WHY!?** This is Howling Mountain, not Dragon Mountain!" Ceetahmon muttered.  
  
Panthromon shook his head. "Maybe because she is **GUARDING **the stinkin' tablet!!!"  
  
"Yeah... maybe that is it..." Cheetahmon muttered.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do!?" Ferretmon asked. "She is Mega and all three of us can only go up to Champion level! She'll kill us with one swipe of her claws!"  
  
"And we can't report back to Zhuqiaomon yet! I still think he is angry after you stepped on his tail, Ceetahmon." Panthromon said.  
  
"All right, all right... Listen, we don't exactly have to FIGHT Magnadramon... All we need to do is trick the dragon to come out, snatch the tablet away and run off before she figures out what just happened." Ceetahmon said.  
  
Ferretmon shook his head. "That is gonna be impossible! The cave is pitch black and the only reason we ran away from Mega level danger because of Magnadramon's scent!"  
  
"And besides... how are we exactly gonna trick a Mega level Digimon that is part of the Great Dragon clan to come out of that caves, hmm?" Panthromon asked.  
  
"I'll think of something!" Ceetahmon said.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself..." Ferretmon muttered.  
  
"Food? Hypnosis? Fight? I don't know!!!" Ceetahmon said, sighing before he brightened up. "I know! Why don't we ANNOUNCE ourselves to Magnadramon, telling her we have been sent by Zhuqiaomon to collect the tablet and return it to the Soverigns!"  
  
Panthromon blinked in surprise. "I....I don't believe it.... That is a good idea..."  
  
"Thank you." Ceetahmon said, grinning.  
  
Ferretmon got up and looked up to the sky. "Well... let's do it then! I wanna get home and catch my favourite shows!"  
  
"Right, let's move it! And keep it quiet!" Ceetahmon said, leading his group back to the cave. He coughed slightly and called out. "Magnadramon?! Are you in there?!"  
  
A loud roar and Magnadramon poked her head out of the cave, she was angry. "**YOU THREE AGAIN?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! APART FROM WAKING ME UP!!!**"  
  
"Magnadramon! We three are special Digimon sent by Zhuqiaomon, one of the four Digimon Soverigns that rule this Digital World! We have been sent to collect the ancient tablet you are guarding inside that cave! By order of Zhuqiaomon, hand us that tablet!" Ceetahmon said.  
  
Magnadramon just stared at them before she burst out in laughter. Panthromon looked annoyed. "Hey! Would you mind telling us what is so funny!?"  
  
"You three losers!? Special Digimon sent by Zhuqiaomon! Give me a break!" Magnadramon said, sniggering to the end.  
  
"It's true! What do we have to do to prove to you that we are sent by Zhuqiaomon? ID cards? The Big Bird himself?" Ferretmon asked.  
  
"Nothing because the Digimon sent by Zhuqiaomon already came! Yesterday noon!" Magnadramon said, causing the three Champion Digimon to stare at her, jaws dropping.  
  
Lifting his jaw back to place, Panthromon was the first to speak. "He must be a theif! Working for the dark forces!!!"  
  
"Rubbish! A Magnamon working for evil, please!" Magandramon said, smirking.  
  
Rapid blinks from Panthromon and he continued. "A Magnamon!? You mean the Golden Armour Digivolved form of Veemon with the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracle?!"  
  
Magnadramon nodded. "Yes, that's correct." She then put on a thoughtful face. "Come to think of it, Magnamon did mention a reason why he came... He said he was sent by Zhuqiaomon because he found out that the three Digimon he sent a couple of days ago went the wrong way."  
  
"Wrong way?!" Panthromon yelled out in shock.  
  
Ferretmon started to ram his fist into Ceetahmon's head. "**I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE THAT RIGHT TURN NEAR THE CHERRYMON CLAN!!!**"  
  
"Ow.. OK! Stop!!!" Ceetahmon said, pushing Ferretmon away.  
  
"Course... Before Magnamon left, he gave me this message in case those Digimon he sent earlier had finally arrive." Magnadramon said, bringing out a scroll.  
  
"Give it to us then." Ferretmon said.  
  
Magnadramon shook her head. "Nope. No can do! I can only give this to Manxmon, Socramon and Lemurmon. That is what Magnamon said."  
  
"Listen to me! I am Ceetahmon! I am Socramon's Digivolved form!" Ceetahmon said, striking a pose. "I am fast and strong!"  
  
Ferretmon nodded, striking a pose as well. "And I am Ferrtmon, Digivolved form of Lemurmon! I am swift and cunning!"  
  
Striking a pose as well, Panthromon added his quote in. "Digivolved from Manxmon, I am Panthromon! I am powerful and full of pride!"  
  
A huge sweatdrop came down Magnadramon's head as she saw their poses and quotes. "OK... You guys are the ones... Magnamon did warn me that if you three have Digivolved, you three would be dumb enough to strike some dumb pose and boast about your Champion forms."  
  
This gain an anime drop from all three Champion Digimon. Magnadramon giggled as she handed the scroll to Ceetahmon.  
  
Opening the scroll, Ceetahmon muttered. "Right... Let's see here... _'To my dear Manxmon, Socramon and Lemurmon.... **YOU TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO FIND THIS TABLET!!!** You better hope I'm in a good mood when you three knuckleheads return! Yours from your beloved Zhuqiaomon.'_"  
  
"A friendly message then, eh?" Ferretmon said, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Magnadramon giggled before she sang in a mock voice. "You guys are in trouble..."  
  
"Yeah... All because of no-sense-of-direction-mon here!" Panthromon said, ramming his fist into Ceetahmon's head. "Isn't that right?!"  
  
"Yeah!!! Thanks, buddy!" Ferretmon muttered, ramming his fist into Ceetahmon's head as well.  
  
"OW! Glad.... OOF... I can help.... ARGH... you guys!" Ceetahmon said, gritting his teeth.  
  
Magnadramon watched this with a big smile on her face. "These guys are such too friends... Heh."  
  
----------------------  
  
Hiding in the bushes somewhere in Shinjuku park, Impmon and Renamon poked their heads out together and darted their eyes about.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this... Hiding from Rika, my own Tamer..." Renamon muttered. "Now I know how Terriermon and Guardromon feels when they are hiding from their angry Tamers..."  
  
Impmon smirked. "Hey, it could be worst..."  
  
"How could it be worst...?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Rika could be hiding from you!" Impmon replied.  
  
Renamon shook her head. "Like that is ever going to happen..."  
  
"There you are!" Said an innocent voice before a small white creature with a red symbol on his head came into view. "Found you!"  
  
"Calumon! Long time no see!" Impmon said.  
  
Sighing, Renamon looked at Calumon with a gentle voice. "Calumon... me and Impmon are no playing hide and seek... We are hiding from a dangerous foe."  
  
Impmon nodded. "Called Rika."  
  
"I know that... Rika sent me here to give Renamon a message. She said that she is sorry she acted towards Renamon just now and wishes her to return home to talk calmly." Calumon said.  
  
"R...Really?" Renamon asked before she got out of the bush. "OK... I hope this isn't a trap..."  
  
Calumon shook his head. "Nope, it's no trap. She seem sad when she said it."  
  
Renamon sighed. "OK... I will return home."  
  
"Hey, cream-puff!" Impmon called out, coming out of the bush as well. "Did Rika said anything about me? In a nice way..."  
  
"Oh yeah... She did mention about you..." Calumon said, carefully "Though... She said to me to tell Renamon to do 'something' to Impmon for telling the papers... How do you talk to papers anyway, Impmon? How do you do it?"  
  
Impmon groaned. "Explain to you later, Calumon... Hey, Renamon... What is exactly 'something' to do to Impmon...?"  
  
Responding, Renamon grabbed Impmon by his red scarf and held him towards her face. "Want me to show it to you?"  
  
"Not.... exactly..." Impmon replied, meekly.  
  
"Too bad!" Renamon said, dropping Impmon and kicking him HIGH in the air. "Bye!"  
  
"I'll see you around, toots!!!" Impmon called out as he flew through the air near the full moon. "Is this how the cow was able to jump over the moon?! By having a ticked off vulpin Digimon?!"  
  
Calumon was amazed. "Wow..."  
  
"Come, Calumon... Let's return to Rika's..." Renamon said, picking up Calumon and walking away.  
  
----------------------  
  
A man dressed in a black suit knocked against a door. "Mr Kaiba? Are you in, sir?"  
  
The door opened and Kaiba came out with a calm look on his face. "What do you want, Jackson? I am just about getting myself ready for bed!"  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, sir but... me and my assisstant found something!" Jackson said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Jackson sighed. "Well... when you and young Mokuba didn't return after an hour, me and Merton came out to find out. As soon as that huge ten-sphered creature vanished, we detected something familiar on top of a nearby building..."  
  
"And...?" Kaiba asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Look, sir..." Jackson said as Merton, another man in a black suit, joined him while carring a couple of Duel Disks.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widen. "Those are... Duel Disks!"  
  
"Yes, sir... And these are the same Duel Disks that were stolen from the Kaiba Corporation a few weeks ago!" Jackson said.  
  
"What?! How did they wind themselves on top of a building?!" Kaiba asked, taking one Duel Disk from Merton and looking through it. He noticed something that was slotted in a slot. "What in the..? There is a card inside the Magic/Trap slot!"  
  
"We noticed that, sir... We tried to remove it, but its jammed!" Merton said.  
  
"Hold on..." Kaiba muttered, switching the disk on and pressing a button that ejected the card. "All you need to do is this, you morons."  
  
Jackson gulped. "Sorry, sir..."  
  
Kaiba sighed and looked at the card. "What is this...? A Magic card...?" His eyes widen in shock. "What in the...?"  
  
"Mr Kaiba...?" Jackson asked, slowly.  
  
"Look at this!!!" Kaiba said, flipping the card around for Jackson and Merton to see.  
  
Both Merton and Jackson gasped in shock. On the Magic card was the picture of DemonSephirothmon. "It..Its that thing...." Merton said before reading the name. "DemonSephirothmon... Corny name."  
  
"I...I don't understand this..." Kaiba said, looking at the card again. "If this Magic card was activated with the Duel Disks on top of a building located where the battle inside DemonSephirothmon took place... Does this mean that me, Yugi, Takato and the others... battled inside a holographic Duel Monster?!"  
  
----------------  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
In the next chapter, Mariku finally figures out how to harness the mind-controlling powers of his Millenium Rod before time runs out! And he is going to need the help of Suicune and May to do this... How is that? And three Husky-like Digimon are his first subjects when it is completed! Whats gonna happen? Wait and see...  
  
So, until next time, see ya!**


	34. Sennen Ball Power

**Sorry for a late chapter... **

Sadly, my grandfather died on the 15th of August... ANd my passion for this story is dieing... Wished I didn't started this in the first place...

Anyway, I'll try and continue this so, enjoy...

00000000000000000000000000

A tall humanoid, white cat-like creature with a long purple tail hovered in the air. He glared at his opponent, clutching his three-fingered hand into a fist. His eyes was filled with a dark purple mist...

His opponent, also hovering, was a hedgehog anthro. He wore a pair of white gloves, red and white sneakers and his entire fur was golden. The spikes were pointing straight up as he looked at his opponent with his red eyes, grinning.

Before long, the cat-like creature created a ball of dark energy between his three-fingered hands and threw it towards the golden hedgehog.

With a smirk, the golden hedgehog sliently moved aside, letting the dark energy ball fly past him and causing his opponent to gasp in shock.

Then, the golden hedgehog curled into a spinning ball and hurled himself towards the stomach area of his opponent. It connected and caused the cat-like creature to gasp out for air.

Hovering backwards, the cat-like creature held his stomach and gritted in pain. And glared at the golden hedgehog once again, but filled with fear in his eyes this time. "Hedge...hog..."

The golden hedgehog grinned again before he became serious. "Mewtwo, I can help you..." He said, in a calm and familiar voice. "I can help you..."

"Koichi!"

"Wha...?"

"Koichi, wake up!"

0000000000000000

Opening his eyes, Koichi sat up from his sleeping bag to see his twin brother, Koji, kneeling beside him with Brock standing behind him, holding a bowl of rice.

"What in the...?" Koichi trailed off until he heard an ending of a song. "Hmm?"

"_And that was The Day of Fate Soul VS Soul, the infamous song from the classic Dragonball Z series. Next, we'll play the main theme song of the hit show that the American Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers was based on, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger_." Said an announcer from the radio.

"It's was just a dream..." Koichi said, sighing as he re-collected his thoughts.

Brock, kneeling beside Koji, handed Koichi a bowl of rice. "Here you are, Koichi. Eat up quick, it is almost half past eleven."

"Half past eleven? How come I woke up so late?" Koichi asked, taking the bowl from Brock.

"I dunno, maybe you can explain to us why." Koji said, smirking.

Sighing, Koichi started to eat the rice with a couple of chopsticks that was already in the rick. "I think I just wanted to find out what was going on in the dream I just had..."

"Care to share it with me of what it was all about?" Koji asked.

Koichi nodded and paused from eating his 'breakfast'. "Well... it's sorta strange but, we should get use to strangeness by now... Both of them were anthro-like creatures... One of them was a glowing gold hedgehog while the other was a tall white cat-like thing with a long purple tail. I remember the cat-creature but, not the hedgehog..."

Joining in, Brock spoke up. "Koichi, by any chance that the cat-creature was Mewtwo?"

Clicking his fingers, Koichi nodded. "Yeah, that's right! It was Mewtwo!"

"I wonder why you dreamed up of Mewtwo and a golden hedgehog... What was it about...?" Koji asked, concern in his voice.

"Well... Mewtwo threw a black ball towards the golden hedgehog, the hedgehog moved aside with ease and tackled Mewtwo in the gut. While Mewtwo was recovering, the golden hedgehog said that he will help Mewtwo... I don't know what was going on..." Koichi said, fishing his bowl.

"Most people don't, Koichi." Brock said, taking the bowl from Koichi. "That is the most strange things about dreams... People remember them, people don't... They can understand the dreams, sometimes they don't. Dreams can even show people their deepest and greatest fear... It might also show you a foreshadowing conflict in the future..."

Koji blinked. "That's amazing... I didn't think about that..."

Brock nodded sadly. "Yeah well... My mom told me that before she passed away..."

"Sorry about that, Brock... What do you dream about anyway...?" Koichi asked before he grinned. "Apart from beautiful girls and beautiful women that you fawn over of as you've shown us during many episodes of the TV show."

Brock's face went beet red while Koji and Koichi laughed. "Please, lord... Do not let Susy hear this..." He then coughed and turned to the twin brothers again. "Speaking of TV series... This based off the video games that is in your world as well as this world, correct?"

Startled, Koichi nodded. "Yeah... Apart from the Kanto and Johto Leagues along with the Orange Island episodes, most of it is based on the video game... That includes the important towns along with Ash's hometown, the GYMs, Team Rocket, everything. So?"

"Well... Have you ever got to the part of the series where me, Ash, May and Max are going through the Hoenn region?" Brock asked.

"Yeah..." Koichi muttered.

"Then, maybe you can explain about the most puzzling event that has been bugging me for a while..." Brock said.

Koji smirked. "What's that? Will Ash ever be a Pokemon Master?"

Brock laughed as well but, shook his head. "No... More like, do you guys have any idea what Team Magma and Team Aqua are up to..."

"Well... You can talk about this with Tommy... He is more of a Pokemon expert that we are..." Koji said, smirking.

Brock nodded. "Right, thanks, you guys..."

As Brock left, Koichi got up and sighed. "So, what is the plan for today?"

"Plan is that Battle City will be going through again... Its gonna continue until 8 Duelists have been chosen when they all get their six Locator cards." Koji said. "And after that... well, we just have to wait and see..."

Koichi nodded. "OK..."

Entering the room was the blue dude, Sonic the Hedgehog. He waved at the two brothers. "Hey, guys... How are ya?"

"Fine... Thank you, Sonic." Koji said, smiling.

Koichi stared at Sonic and remembered the golden hedgehog. He shook his head and left the room. "This is too much..."

"Huh...? What just happened here...?" Sonic asked, confused about Koichi leaving the room.

"Don't worry... Nothing to worry about." Koji said before he looked worried. "I hope..."

00000000000000000000

In the other room, the group minus Yugi's team and the Tamers, were all busy chatting. At first, it was boring until Davis said this.

With a sigh, Davis got up. "You know, guys. We should go out and enjoy the sunshine before Battle City starts. Come on, let's hit it!"

/**WHAM**/

"ARGH! Yolei!" Davis yelled out, rubbing his head in pain.

Rubbing her fist, grinning, Yolei smirked. "Thank you, Davis. I was waiting for that."

"Yolei! When I said, 'hit it!' I don't actually mean, 'hit it'! I meant, HIT IT!" Davis yelled out in anger, shaking his fist.

/**WHAM**/

/**WHAM**/

/**WHAM**/

With three large bumps on his head, Davis crawled away, groaning. "I'll just quit while I'm ahead, huh...?"

Tai nodded, feeling sorry for his student. "Yeah, good idea, Davis."

Entering the room, Brock looked around to find Tommy and saw him talking to JP. He quickly ran over and called out. "Tommy!"

"Yeah?" Tommy asked, looking at Brock.

"I need you to tell me about Team Magma and Team Aqua's plan." Brock said. "Seeing as our journey through the Hoenn region is based on these Ruby and Sapphire games in your world, maybe the plans from these two mysterious groups are the same as your games."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, your correct. What do you know about them so far?"

"Team Magma uses Pokemon that can either fly through the air or on ground while Team Aqua uses Pokemon that also can fly through the air or have Pokemon to do with the element of Water. Magma is searching for a jewel known as the Rose Orb to do with this 'Subject G' while Aqua is searching for a jewel known as the Indigo Orb to do with 'Subject K'." Brock said.

JP looked down at Tommy. "Subject K and Subject G?"

"Yeah... Legendary Pokemon!" Tommy said, nodding.

Brock gasped. "Team Magma and Team Aqua are searching for Legendary Pokemon!"

"Yep... Subject K is Kyroge, Hoenn's Legendary Pokemon of the Sea. Subject G is Groudon, Hoenn's Legendary Pokemon of the Earth. Long ago, those two hate each other for some reason and had a huge fight. They only stopped fighting as they were tired and soon fell asleep." Tommy said. "They are hidden deep under the caverns, asleep, and the Rose and Indigo Orbs are the only ones to wake them up."

"But, why search for them?" Brock asked.

"Team Aqua's dream is to fill the world up a bit more water, giving more room to Water Pokemon." Tommy said. "Team Magma's dream is to give more ground for the Pokemon living on earth."

"And how do they do that?" Brock asked.

"If Aqua brings forth Kyroge, it will summon rain thus flooding the land. If Magma brings Groudon forth, it will summon a powerful sunlight that will dissolve the sea." Tommy explained.

Brock gasped. "What! Do you know where the orbs are located!"

"I...I can't remember..." Tommy said, nervously.

Turning around, Brock noticed a few people missing. "I need to tell Ash and the others! Where are they! They are not in this room!"

"Brendan and Edward are having a Pokemon battle upstairs with their Blastoise and Walrien. Misty is getting washed, Susie is somewhere in this building, Liza is speaking with Yamaki about Team Rocket and the kidnapped Charizards... Ash, Max and May are outside in the park." JP said.

Walking out of the room, Brock muttered. "I'll go to the park and find Ash."

Sighing, JP looked at Tommy. "Kid, don't lie."

"Lie about what?" Tommy asked.

"You KNOW where the orbs are located. I've started a game on Ruby a week before we were summonded to the Digital World and I found out they are located at the top of Mt. Pyre." JP said. "Why didn't you tell him!"

Tommy hung his head. "I...I dunno... I guess that the orbs might not be at Mt. Pyre, they might be located somewhere else..."

Turning, JP saw Takuya talking to Zoe. He sighed and patted Tommy on the head gently. "We'll talk about this later, kid. OK?"

"Sure..." Tommy said, nodding slowly.

"Come on... Let's see if Takuya has any plans for today." JP said, leading Tommy away.

000000000000000000

ShadowRanamon entered the room, ticked off and annoyed. "Can anyone explain to me why a Suicune is sleeping in the hallway!"

Nearby, SkullSatamon gulped down another cheeseburger and smiled sheepishly at the Shadow Warrior of Water. "Sorry... She was drooling on the floor, she was making a mess in the room so, I moved her out of there."

"Nitwit! She is in a coma-like trance! If anyone steps on her, she will wake up and be VERY angry! Move her back!" ShadowRanamon yelled out.

Getting up, SkullSatamon went into the hallway and came back in, dragging a sleeping Suicune. "Boy, its one thing after another, isn't it?"

"No, you idiot! I said, move her back! Back into the room where she was put to sleep!" ShadowRanamon yelled out.

"Shh! You'll wake her!" SkullSatamon said, putting a finger against his teeth.

Fuming red, ShadowRanamon turned to MarineDevimon, whom was just relaxing. "How do you put up with this moron!"

"Practise, practise, practise... Is all I can say..." MarineDevimon muttered.

Entering the room, Lucemon Chaos Mode saw the sleeping Suicune and smiled. "It's won't be long until she is on our side once again."

"How? Mariku's Millenium Rod is losing power!" ShadowRanamon said. "I don't know how long Suicune will stay asleep and I know that the moment the Rod has gone dead, Lugia's soul will go back into his body! Don't tell me, you have a plan!"

"Hope it's better than that DemonSephirothmon. That plan stinks!" MarineDevimon said before he quickly added. "No offense, boss."

"None taken... I do admit, that idea wasn't groundbreaking as it sounded when Sakkukumon and BlackSakkukumon was around." Lucemon said. "No... This is far more better."

SkullSatamon looked around and scratched his skull. "Hey, where is Mariku anyway?"

"Out... When he heard that three of the Pokemon trainers are in the park, he is going to control one of them to help us out with our Mind-Controlling problems... She will be perfect as her will is sort of weak." Lucemon said, grinning.

ShadowRanamon blinked. "Her? What's her name?"

The grin grew wider on Lucemon's face. "May."

0000000000000000000000

Blinking with a look of surprise, Ash, May, Max and Pikachu looked at a sleeping small green dinosaur-like creature with a huge green bulb on his back.

"Wow... Look at that Pokemon..." May mumbled.

"It's a Bulbasaur!" Max exclaimed.

May looked at Max, confused. "Whats a Bulbasaur?"

"Check out your Poke-Dex, May, and you'll see." Ash said.

"OK..." May said, bringing her Poke-Dex out.

/Name: _Bulbasaur_. Type: _Grass_/_Poison_. _Seed Pokemon_. _The Grass Starting Pokemon of the Kanto region, Bulbasaur is an excellent choice for beggining trainers as their strength, as they are now or evolved, are strong_/

"Kanto starter, huh? Like Squirtle?" May asked.

Max nodded. "Yeah... and Charmander."

"I have a Bulbasaur living back in Prof. Oak's garden in Pallet Town." Ash said. "This Bulbasaur must be wild and happen to get caught in Chaos Control near Kaze Town."

Max nodded. "That would make it a forbidden Pokemon to catch... So, along with Torkoal and Jigglyfuff, Bulbasaur makes the third wild Pokemon we found."

Bringing out a Poke-Ball, May slowly started to walk over to the Bulbasaur. "Wait here..."

Max gasped. "May! What are you doing! You can't capture that Bulbasaur, it's a forbidden Pokemon to catch! It's okay for Ash and Torkoal as he didn't know about it at the time."

"I don't care..." May said. "That Bulbasaur looks so young... We can't just leave it here because of some rule back home... Besides, it's only forbidden to capture this Pokemon if we were near the field surrounding Kaze Town... And we are not in Kaze Town anymore!"

Lowering his head, Max sighed. "Oh, the shame... Outsmarted by my sister..."

"She is right though. May, if that Bulbasaur is asleep... maybe you can capture it without weaking it with your Pokemon." Ash said.

Nodding, May threw the Poke-Ball and it struck Bulbasaur. For a while, it wriggled before the Poke-Ball opened up to reveal a woken and confused Bulbasaur.

"Bulba?" The little plant Pokemon muttered, looking about.

Grabbing the empty Poke-ball, May sighed. "It didn't work..." She drew out another Poke-ball and threw it. "Go, Torchic!"

The Poke-ball opened up and a small orange chick appeared. "Tor!"

"Hey, May! Be quick and careful! You don't want to totally harm that Bulbasaur and you have to hurry in case any people comes about." Max said.

"Right! Torchic, Ember!" May said.

With a deep breath, Torchic fired off a blast of small fireballs that struck Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur came back with a Tackle attack but... "Quick Attack!"

With a quick speed, Torchic knocked Bulbasaur down. Waiting for its opponent to get up, Bulbasaur slowly got up and started to pant a little.

"You got it on the run, May!" Max said.

"I know..." May muttered before gasped. "Huh...?"

Torchic started the glow and slowly, he changed into a tall chicken-like creature with long claws. From the top to his torso, his feathers was yellow while the bottom half was red. It went into a battle position. "Combusken!"

Ash smiled. "May, thats so cool! Your Torchic evolved!"

"Into Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokemon!" Max said. "Now, it not only uses Fire attacks but, it uses Fighting attacks as well!"

"That's good!" May said, smiling. "But, what made Combusken to evolve...?"

"Never mind about that, capture that Bulbasaur, May!" Ash said.

Noticing that the Bulbasaur was amazed by Torchic's evolution, May quickly brought out the empty Poke-ball and threw it. "Poke-ball, go!"

The Poke-ball struck Bulbasaur and after a few wriggles, it came to a stop. May smiled and picked up the Poke-ball. "This is so great! I've got two new Pokemon! Combusken and a Bulbasaur!"

Max nodded. "Good work, May!"

"Yeah, congradulations! I'm sure Bulbasaur and your new Combusken can help you win more Ribbons in the future Pokemon Contests." Ash said.

May nodded and looked at Combusken. "Congradulations for evolving, Torch... Combusken."

"Combusken!" Said the Pokemon, nodding his head to his trainer.

"Combusken, return!" May said, putting her new evolved Pokemon into the Poke-ball before walking away. "Listen, you guys... I'm gonna get some water for my Pokemon from a nearby pond."

"OK, May... Meet us back at HYPNOS when your done..." Ash said.

"K... See ya." May said, walking off.

Watching from a tree nearby, Mariku grinned as he watches May walking away. Clutching the Millenium Rod, Mariku grinned. "At last... Nows my chance to get what I need before she rejoins her friends."

Pricking his ears up, Pikachu turned around to where Mariku is but, only to find him missing. He cocked his head, wondering what he just missed. "Pika...?"

"Whats up, Pikachu?" Ash said, turning to his first Pokemon.

"Pika..." Was all the yellow mouse could say.

"Ash! Max!" Called a voice. Ash and Max turned around to see Brock running up to them. "You guys, listen! With the help of Tommy, I know what Team Magma and Team Aqua are up to!"

Max gasped. "Really!"

Brock nodded. "Yeah! Where's May? She needs to hear this!"

"She is off to the pond to collect water for her Pokemon." Ash said.

"All right, we'll go there and find her after I tell ya." Brock said.

"Right, Brock." Max agreed, nodding. "So... what are those weirdos up to?"

With a sigh, Brock began what Tommy told him. "Well... remember when Team Magma and Team Aqua faced each other in a cavern somewhere on Dewford Island? What they are actually after are..."

000000000000000000

Arriving at a pond, May stopped to take a bottle out of her backpack, taking her shoes and socks off before walking into it. She shivered a bit.

"I better find out what month it is in this world... The water is cold..." May muttered.

She couldn't complain though... She just captured a Bulbasaur and her very first Pokemon, Torchic, evolved into Combusken. One cold pond won't spoil her day. After filling up the bottle, May slowly walked back to the land, only to hear a strange and creepy voice.

"Well, well, look what we have here." Said a voice.

Looking up from the bottle, May saw Mariku standing nearby, holding up the Millenium Rod. Freaked out a bit, May slowly started to walk backwards a bit into the pond. "Who...Who are you?"

Mariku just only gave out a sadic grin. "Your worst nightmare."

Before May could do something, the Millenium Rod started to glow. May gasped as the symbol of the Millenium eye appeared on her forehead, giving her lifeless eyes. Dropping the bottle, May lifted her arms into the air, walking over to Mariku.

"How may I serve you, master...?" May asked, in a slow and monotonous voice.

Giggling, Mariku grinned. "Oh, your use will certainly help us a lot, dolly. A lot."

00000000000000000000

"So that's Magma and Aqua's plan! How can we stop them!" Ash asked after Brock finishes his story. "We got to get back!"

"And do what, Ash? Sure, we might have run into those guys a few times but, how can we prevent them from bringing back either Kyroge or Groudon?" Brock asked.

Ash sighed. "They are gonna mess with nature if they do that! Not only that, they will also endanger both human and Pokemon life!"

"We better find May and tell her as well! She might be still at the pond!" Max said.

Nodding, Ash led Brock and Max towards the pond. "Come on!"

00000000000000000000

"Do you understand me?" Mariku asked, standing over his new slave, May.

May nodded slowly. "Yes, master..."

"Good. Here is your next command!" Mariku said, grinning and holding out his free hand. "OK, dolly. Hand over six of your empty Poke-balls now!"

Reaching into her bag, May handed her master six small red and white balls. "Here you go, master. Anything else you would like me to do?"

"Excellent." Mariku said, looking at the Poke-balls. Part one was complete and part two of the plan will start soon but, he must make sure May doesn't remember a thing of being slaved so he turned to May and nodded at her question. "Of course, my pretty puppet... Your going back to HYPNOS building and as soon as you get there, you're going to forget our meeting. Understand?"

"Yes, master..." May said, turning around and walking away, leaving Mariku behind with her shoes and socks. An evil smile came upon Mariku's lips as May left.

"Even though you can't remember, dolly... this isn't over..." Mariku said, grinning as he put the six Poke-balls away in his pocket and started to walk away. "Without you knowing it, you're going to spy on the Pharaoh and his little gang of clowns for me!" Mariku said. "I'll make sure you tell me everything you have found out about Yami once I have reclaimed the full powers of my rod! See you soon, dolly!"

And soon, Mariku was away.

Moments later, Ash, Brock and Max arrived only to find nothing except May's shoes and socks.

Picking up May's footwear, Max looked confused. "I wonder where May is... Her shoes is here but, she is no where to be seen."

"Do you think she has fallen in that pond?" Ash asked.

Brock shook his head. "Don't be silly, Ash... Henry told me that this pond is shallow."

"Then, where is she?" Max asked.

"Pikachu, can you pick up May's scent?" Ash asked, turning to his starting Pokemon.

With a nod, Pikachu leapt to the ground and sniffed around. He soon found May's scent. "Pika Pika!" He started to trot away.

"Come one! Let's find May!" Ash said, following Pikachu with Brock and Max behind him.

000000000000000000000

At Takato's place, Takato was on the phone with Guilmon on his side.

"What's up, Mokuba? Why your phoning me for?" Takato asked.

From the other side of the phone, Mokuba replied. "_Well... I just wonder, Takato... Do you have anyone in mind to face for today's Duel?_"

Takato shook his head. "No... I could have gotten more Locator cards but, I was more intrested by watching your brother's Duel against Bandit Keith and Yugi's Duel against Rex Raptor. Didn't had time to face someone..."

"_Well, no worries there, Takato!_" Mokuba said. "_Tell me, have you heard of Bonz?_"

"Bonz? Yeah, I've heard of him from Rika. According to her, he uses a Deck consisting of Zombie and Ghoul type monsters." Takato replied. "She said she is glad she has eliminated him after taking his only Locator card on the first Battle City day."

Mokuba gasped. "_**WHAT?**_ _He's been eliminated!_"

"Yeah... Why? What's up?" Takato asked.

"_According to my files, Bonz is still in the tourament! He has three Locator cards on him!_" Mokuba replied. "_If Rika eliminated him on the first day, why wasn't he reported when the day was over... I don't get it..._"

Takato sighed. "Only he knows, Mokuba... Seeing as I have three Locator cards, maybe I can challange this weirdo and take him out! Question is... where can we find him...?"

"_Well, where did he and Rika Duel in the first place?_" Mokuba asked.

Takato clicked his fingers and grinned. "Wait! Rika faced Bonz in the cemetary! That where he could be now since he uses Zombie and Ghoul monsters!"

Mokuba chuckled. "_Yeah, that's a good place to look, Takato! But... what if he uses some sort of trick to scare Duelists, making them drop their Locator cards or Duel Disks?_"

"Then... we scare him back..." Takato said, turning to his Digimon. "Right, Guilmon?"

Guilmon put on a confused look at Takato looked at him. "Huh...?"

"Mokuba, if we bring Guilmon and Penguinmon with us and if Bonz tries to scare us, we'll scare him with Growlmon and Seadramon on our side!" Takato said.

"_OK... I'll meet you at the cemetary entrance with Penguinmon once the Battle City starts._" Mokuba said before he hanged up.

Putting the phone down, Takato turned to Guilmon. "Wait for me at the door, Guilmon. I'm gonna get my Duel Disk, deck and Locators card then we can head to the cemetary!"

"C-C-C-Cemetary...?" Guilmon nervously asked.

"Explain to ya later... I'll be back." Takato said, running up the stairs to his room.

000000000000000000

Walking over to the doors of the HYPNOS building, May stopped to allow the mind-controlling powers from Mariku's Millenium Rod to leave her mind. The symbol on her forehead glowed slightly before vanishing.

Just then, Pikachu ran up to May with Ash, Max and Brock behind them. Max was carrying May's shoes and socks and they were totally confused of why May would walk all the way from the park to the HYPNOS building without sometime to wear. Brock was able to see the Millenium Eye symbol glowing on May's forehead before it vanished.

"There she is!" Ash said. "But... what is she doing...?"

"I know she is absent-minded sometimes but, not even she would be stupid enough to walk in bare feet!" Max said before he noticed May's expression. "Hey... look at May!"

"Something must have happen to her back at the park!" Brock said. "She is in a trance!"

Ash sighed. "Great... This guy must have been stupid enough to send May back here in a trance without anything on her feet... A small flaw of not letting us know what happened to her..."

Max ran up to May and shook her arm. "May! May, wake up! Come on, May! You been hypnotized! Wake up, May! Please!"

Hearing her brother's cry, May shook her head and her eyes showed emotion. She looked down at Max with a confused look. "Max...? What just happened? Why am I here? Why does my feet feel sore?"

"Maybe because you walked from the pond in park all the way to here in bare feet." Max said.

"Huh!" May looked down and blinked. "I don't believe it! How did this happen! I can't remember a thing! All I remember is collecting water from the pond and then..."

"You blanked out? We know... We found you here standing in a trance..." Ash said. "Somebody must have hypnotized you and sent you walking over here."

Brock nodded. "That's right, May... He might have also told you to forget what he said to you so, he blanked that memory out."

May's face went red. "If I ever found out who this jerk is, I'm gonna make him pay for making me walk a long way without something to wear on my feet!"

"May... it's not like a Pokemon journey in the Hoenn region... It's just a five minute walk..." Max muttered, shaking his head before handing May her footware. "Put them on... We found them at the pond where you weren't there..."

"Thanks, Max... I need to put my feet in a nice cool water... I must stepped on a sharp stone or something..." May said, putting her socks and shoes on.

"I wonder why he hypnotized you, May... Unless..." Ash gasped. "May, check your Poke-Balls! He might have taken one of your Pokemon away!"

May gasped and checked her belt. "Combusken... Bulbasaur... Beautifly... Skitty... No, Ash... They are all here..."

"Bulbasaur and Combusken?" Brock asked, confused.

"Explain to ya later..." Max said before noticing that a part of May's bag was open. "Hey, May! One of your bag's pockets is open... It's where you keep your empty Poke-balls in."

"Huh...?" May brought out all the Poke-balls she would use to capture future Pokemon and counted them. "Hey... I'm missing 6! I had 13 and I used one of them to capture Bulbasaur! Where could they be? Did I left them at the pond?"

"No... We didn't find them... I guess that is what the guy that hypnotized you wanted... He made you to give him six of your empty Poke-balls, May." Max said.

"But... why would he want six empty Poke-balls instead of four full ones?" Ash asked.

May sighed. "Great... My good day turned into a weird day.. I'm going inside..."

"Me too... Should we tell anyone about this?" Max asked.

"Later... For now, Battle City is gonna start soon and we can't let a lot of people see us." Brock said, opening the door. "Inside, quick!"

Ash and Max nodded while May quickly rushed inside. Brock looked around and frowned. "That strange symbol on May's forehead before Max woke her up from her trance... it looked familiar but, where have I seen it before...?" He shrugged and went inside the building.

0000000000000000000000

"I did it, Lucemon!" Mariku said, standing near his partner-in-crime with the Millenium Rod in one hand and the six empty Poke-balls in the other. "With a few midifications to these, I can create a new brand of Poke-balls that will not only give me total hypnotic control over the Pokemon I capture but, it will give them the ability to use a powerful hypnotic control over a victim with the power of the Millenium Rod inside of them!"

Lucemon laughed. "Excellent! Let's start now! We have plently of time to transfer the Millenium Rod's power into these small Poke-balls to create a new weapon."

"Yes... but, I do wonder... When Ishizu told me about the Rod losing power... I wonder if there is something else she hasn't told us about..." Mariku said.

"Why don't we hypnotize her and ask her?" Lucemon asked.

Mariku shook his head. "No... that blasted woman won't tell us! Even though she became a perfect slave for my return, she is still able to hold all her secrets about the Pharoah and the Millenium Rod for some reason! And I bet even if we ask her when she not under our control, she still won't tell us!"

"Never mind..." Lucemon said, looking over to where Suicune was sleeping since SkullSatamon brought her in here. "We must turn these Poke-balls in our weapons quick before she wakes up!"

"Right!" Mariku said, turning all six Poke-balls to their full size, putting them on the ground before holding the Rod near them. "You thought this could stop me, Ishizu but, once I have infused the Rod's power into these Poke-balls, then nothing can stop me! Not even the Pharoah can destroy my hypnotic grip on you and some other fools that dare to stop me!"

The Rod glowed along with the six Poke-balls. Mariku laughed as soon as both the Poke-balls and Rod stopped glowing. The six red and white Poke-balls were now a fully golden ball with the Millenium Eye symbol on top.

"It worked! You did it, Mariku!" Lucemon said, clapping. "Now, what shall we name these?"

Picking one up, Mariku laughed. "Simple... They are now known as the Sennen Ball!"

"Sennen Ball, hmm? Very good." Lucemon said before turning his gaze upon the sleeping Suicune. "And there is your test subject, brought in here by the screaming ShadowRanamon and the looney SkullSatamon."

Grinning, Mariku held the Sennen Ball back and threw it towards Suicune. "Obey me, Suicune! Become my slave once again!"

The ball struck her and she was pulled in. It wiggled a bit before it stopped moving. It hovered a bit before landing into Mariku's hand. Both he and Lucemon laughed.

"It's catch-ratio is now a rival towards the Master Ball, the ultimate Poke-Ball that gives out a 100 capture ratio!" Lucemon said. "Open it, Mariku! We must make sure that she is ready!"

Mariku nodded and dropped the Sennen Ball. "Come out, my beautiful servant."

As soon as the Sennen Ball hit the ground, it opened up to bring out Suicune. She was awake but, her eyes were now motionless. She looked at Mariku and replied in a robotic-like voice. "How may I serve you, master?"

"Excellent! She is mine once again!" Mariku called out, laughing. "Quick, bring in Ishizu! We must test out Suicune's new powers! NOW!"

Nearby, LadyDevimon watched this and nodded. "Right away, sir." She walked out of the room.

"May I ask what is my new powers, master?" Suicune asked slowly.

"Of course... Suicune, you have the new ability to use a powerful hypnotic spell by staring into the victim's eyes... Once that happen, they will obey me and I will have an iron grip on their minds!" Mariku said. "And there is another ability! After weakening a victim, you can use the power of the Shadow Realm and seal away his/her soul!"

Suicune bowed. "Thank you, master... I shall not fail you..."

The door opened again and LadyDevimon entered the room, pushing a tied up Ishizu into the room where she still wore a slave suit. Ishizu saw the new mind-controlled Suicune and gasped.

"Mariku! What is this!" Ishizu asked.

"Pretty simple..." Mariku said, picking up all the empty Sennen Balls and showed them to Ishizu. "I have infused with these small objects from the Pokemon world known as Poke-Balls. Ther are infused with the power from the Millenium Rod! They are called the Sennen Balls! Plus, they have an unlimited power of mind-control and the ablilty to send weaken souls to the Shadow Realm! Just like my old Millenium Rod use to do!"

Ishizu gasped horrified. "No... This can't be happening!"

"It is, Ishizu! It is!" Mariku said, laughing. "And now, you thought you can stop me by waiting for the Millenium Rod to lose power! Think again! Suicune, show her your new powers!"

Ishizu looked at Suicune and accidently loced eyes with her. Suicune's eyes started to glow in a hypnotic way with the Millenium symbol appearing on her forehead. "You shall obey Mariku as your new master. You shall obey Mariku as your new master! Obey him! Obey him!"

Before Ishizu could react, she fell into a deep trance and stood to attention, speaking in a robot-like voice. "I shall obey Mariku as my new master... I shall obey Mariku as my new master... I shall obey... obey... obey..."

"Enoguh Suicune... She is gone under my control!" Mariku said. "It worked! Now, nothing can stop us!"

LadyDevimon smirked and stepped up. "Mariku-sama... If I may make a suggestion... Blastoise has something to report!"

"Bring him in!" Lucemon said.

Blastoise entered the room, he is almost near to Digivolve back into his Mega form, MechBlastoisemon. First of all, he needs to past his Ultimate form and he knows it will be coming soon. "Blast! Blastoise Blast!"

"What did he say?" Lucemon asked.

"Suicune, translate!" Mariku ordered.

"He said that he can sense three new Digimon in the Shinjuku Park. He suggests that we can either destroy them or make them your new servants, master..." Suicune replied.

"So... what shall it be?" LadyDevimon asked.

Mariku could only grin.

0000000000000000000000

Kaiba sat on a couch near a small table where his documents, Duel Disk and deck were located. "It'll soon be the forth day of Battle City and I'm halfway reaching the finals... I must find some foolish Duelist, beat him and head to the finals quick! I want to be the first one, first of the final 8 Duelists! But, I only have three Locator cards... I didn't get any from my Duel against Bandit Keith yesterday because he was already elimtaed by Yugi and he faced me due to a little bet!"

A knock on the door and Jackson entered. "Mr Kaiba... I would like to report about a couple of Duelists we have caught that was trying to bully other Duelists to give up their rare and Locator cards. What shall we do?"

Quiet for a while, Kaiba asked Jackson without facing him. "How many Locator cards do they have?"

"One of them has one while the other has two, sir..." Jackson said.

Smirking, Kaiba looked at Jackson. "Take them to a big room where I shall meet them there... Tell them that they have a chance to face me or get thrown out of the tourament! You got that?"

"Right away, sir!" Jackson said, walking out.

"With three more Locator cards to add... I'll be in the finals TODAY!" Kaiba said, smirking. "Excellent! This will also show those two that if they try and break the rules I made, they will pay the price!" He looked through the window and smirked. "And today... Battle City continues..."

000000000000000000000

In the middle of Shinjuku Park, three canine creatures were wondering around in the dark. They look like a lot of each other but they had different colors:

The first one has her fur coloured in white and silver, has blue eyes, wearing a pair of pink gloves on her paws and a pink handkerchief around her neck. Plus she was carring a bag on her back. "Finally, we have arrived in this legendary Real World!" She said, happily.

The second one was a ginger version of the first one. She only had green eyes, a pair of green gloves on her paws and a green handkerchief around her neck. "Tell me about it, sis." She replied, nodding.

And the third one had a black and white fur, yellow eyes, wearing purple gloves on her paws and a purple handkerchief around her neck. "Wait For me, my beloved Inumon!" Shouted the dark Digimon in a happy voie. "ShadowHuskymon is on her way!"

The ginger Digimon glared at her. "Stop that! You know that Inumon is MY alpha!"

"You never where an alpha, BelleHuskymon, even back when we lived on Howling Moutain." ShadowHuskymon said, smirking. "That's right! You weren't an ALPHA, you were a BAKA!"

With a cry of rage, BelleHuskymon leapt onto ShadowHuskymon and both of them started to fight under a cloud that was formed. The silver and white Digimon had a sweatdrop as she watches their fight... again for the 500th time...

"ShadowHuskymon and BelleHuskymon are fighting again, Huskymon?" Asked a child-like voice.

Huskymon looked behind and she saw a white puppy head out of her bag. She just sighted as she nodded to her young sister. "They are always like that... Inumon and Labramon always had to put those two apart when they fight... ShadowHuskymon doesn't really want to admit that Inumon likes BelleHuskymon and not her, Furrymon..."

Furrymon blinked. "They must be very special friends to you, sis..."

"Yeah... they are... But, the reason we had to leave our home is because Cerberumon, the leading Digimon of Howling Mountain hated Virus Digimon ever since YamiGarurumon attacked! After that, Cerberumon disliked ShadowHuskymon, Kyukimon and Inumon!" Huskymon explained.

"Good reason why we left but, why didn't Inumon leave...?" Furrymon asked.

Huskymon sighed. "Inumon didn't leave because Labramon would feel all alone... And I never saw Kyukimon ever again after she left... And with our home destroyed by WarDevidramon, I fear what happened to Inumon and Labramon... I was so happy to hear that Inumon was alive and living in this world with a Tamer but... Labramon has died by the hands of a human and a VenomMyotismon that is rumoured to work for WarDevidramon..." Tears started to form into Huskymon's eyes. "I can not see how much pain is going through Inumon's heart..."

"I just hope we can either find this Kyukimon or Inumon, sis... Maybe they will stop this fight A LOT! Now, I will go back to sleep... Wake me up when they regain their sanity!" Furrymon said, yawning as she put her head back into the bag.

Huskymon sighs as she put her backpack down on the floor while Furrymon was sleeping and continues to watch the fight. "Regain their sanity...? I will give them an hour or two... Maybe a day or two..."

The fighting continued, Huskymon kept on watching and Furrymon continue to be in a deep sleep. It was only a mysterious person with a blue, four-legged creature that arrived to stop their fighting...

"Well, well... Look what we have here... Three lovely sisters... Now now, stop arguing..." ShadowHuskymon and BelleHuskymon stopped their fighting, turned around with Huskymon to see Mariku standing with the fully mind-controlled Suicune. "Hello there... My name is Mariku, YOUR NEW MASTER!"

The Husky sisters gasped in surprise and confusion when Mariku said that. Before they could react, Suicune opened her mouth and fired off an Aurora Beam that knocked Huskymon and ShadowHuskymon off their feet.

"Huskymon! ShadowHuskymon!" BelleHuskymon called out, gasping. She growled and turned towards Suicune. "How dare you! Why are you attacking us! Why!"

Suicune smirked as her eyes glowed in a hypnotic way with the Millenium symbol appearing on her forehead. "It will all soon be revealed, my beautiful friend. It will soon be revealed..."

"Yes..." BelleHuskymon said, completly in a trance as she was under Suicune's new mind-control power. "It... will... soon... be... revealed..., master..."

Shaking their heads to regain their senses, Huskymon and ShadowHuskymon got up and saw BelleHuskymon frozen in place.

"Whats up with alpha-baka there?" ShadowHuskymon asked. "She is frozen like an icicle."

Huskymon pointed towards Suicune, gritting her teeth. "I bet that blue dog has something to do with it!"

"Her?" ShadowHuskymon asked, blinking. "How can she make our sister freeze like that?"

With another smirk, Suicune's eyes glowed once again with the Millenium symbol on her forehead. "Answer is right here..."

"H..H...Hypnosis..." Huskymon muttered, swaying from side to side as she felt the hypnotic effects entering her mind. "She... she is using hypnosis on us... That is why BelleHuskymon is frozen... She...She is... hypnotized..."

"And...and so are we..." ShadowHuskymon whispered before she was complelty under Suicune's control. "The answer is in front of us... The answer is in front of us..."

Huskymon nodded slowly as she was fully hypnotized as well. "Yes... Answer... is... in... front of us... master..."

With a small snigger, Mariku grinned. "Excellent... There is nothing more that I like then three beautiful female Digimon sisters that have gone totally mindless!" He turned around and started to walk off with his hypnotized Suicune. "Come, my new slaves. Time to head back to your new home..."

"Yes, master..." All Huskymon, BelleHuskymon and ShadowHuskymon had to say in a zombie-like voice before they raised their arms into the air and followed their new master and their fellow mind-controlled slave.

Everything was quiet now... Except for a backpack containing the sleeping Furrymon...

00000000000000000000000000

Battle City Day Four... HAS BEGUN!

And both Henry and Ryo were ready for their Duel that they both prepared since yesterday. With their Digimon partners at their side and Duel Disks ready, their battle has begun.

Henry and Ryo looked at each other as they got to their side of the field with Terriermon at Henry's side and Monodramon at Ryo's side. They both raised their Duel Disks into the air and positioned themselves where they will both draw five cards each.

"Ready, Ryo?" Henry asked.

Ryo nodded. "I'm ready, Henry!"

"Then, let's Duel!" Henry called out.

/_**HENRY**: 4000_/

/_**RYO**: 4000_/

"Go get him, Henry!" Terriermon called out.

Monodramon called out as well. "You can win, Ryo!"

After both drawing their cards and Ryo started it off by placing one card in DEF mode, Henry looked at his hand and gasped.

"Wow... I must have a lucky draw..." Henry muttered.

Ryo blinked when he heard Henry said that. "Why is that, Henry?"

Drawing a card, Henry sighed. "Because in just one move, I'm gonna summon three powerful monsters."

"Thats... not possible!" Ryo muttered.

"Sure it is..." Henry said, placing a card down. "I activate a new Magic card known as Effect Fusion Summon!"

Terriermon cheered. "All right, Henry! You told me that this card can only be activated if you either have Alpha, Beta and Gamma in your hand, summon them onto the field before combinding them into Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior!"

Henry nodded. "That's right, Terriermon... but, there are also three other monsters that have a fused form."

"Wait a second... Do you mean...?" Ryo gasped.

"That's right!" Henry said, slamming three cards onto his Disk. "Come forth! Sanga, God of Thunder! Suijin, God of Water! And Kazejin, God of Wind!"

Ryo and Monodramon gasped as three monsters with different elements came onto the field.

/_Sanga of the Thunder. ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200_/

/_Suijun. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400_/

/_Kazejin. ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200_/

"No way!" Monodramon gasped. "What a lucky draw he made!"

"And now, I'm gonna combinded all three of them to become the powerful Gate Guardian!" Henry announced.

The three Elemental Gods started to fuse together into one massive Warrior monster. /_Gate Guardian. ATK: 3750 DEF: 3400_/

"And now, Gate Guardian! Attack the face down card!" Henry announced.

Gate Guardian did what Henry said, destroying a monster known as Skelengel, that allows Ryo to draw a card from his deck.

"Man... I know I wanted Henry to get his Duelling fire back but..." Ryo sighed. "OK... This is gonna be a intresting match!"

0000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

Next chapter... While Ryo faces Henry and his Gate Guardian, Takato, Mokuba and their Digimon are ready to face against Bonz! What happens next! Find out soon!


	35. An Eventful Day

**This chapter is extra long so, be happy!  
  
Also, after you've finished reading this chapter, I've decided to stop doing this story for a while and move onto another story I have in mind. Please keep an eye out for my new Digimon Frontier special! Once that is completed, this story shall continue. So, please don't worry. I haven't abandoned it, I'm just putting down another story idea in action!  
**  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
Shinjuku Cemetary, the location where Takato and Guilmon will meet up with Mokuba and Penguinmon. The young Tamer and his Digimon finally arrived where they saw Mokuba waiting with his Digimon at his side. Being prepared, Takato brought his Duel Disk, his deck, his three Locator cards, his golden D-Power and a few Modify-cards. Mokuba just brought with him his mini-laptop containing data and his red and blue D-Power.  
  
"Takato!" Mokuba called out.  
  
Huffing, Takato nodded to his friend and turned towards the cemetary. "Boy... I hate coming to this place... I have no relatives that have died buried here but, I always come with Jeri. Her mom died when she was very young and she always finds it difficult to say goodbye to her..."  
  
"This place looks scary, Takatomon... Even in the daylight..." Guilmon said.  
  
"I agree with ya... Listen, Mokuba... You and Takato can go in." Penguinmon said. "Me and Guilmon will just guard the entrance!"  
  
Mokuba sighed. "Listen, you chicken... We need you here in case Bonz has himself a little gang. You will have to protect us from them while Takato faces Bonz himself."  
  
Guilmon gulped. "I hate scary things but, that is not gonna stop me from protecting my friends!"  
  
"Thank you, Guilmon..." Takato said, hugging his Digimon partner slightly before looking at Penguinmon. "Hey, I remember that your suppose be a cocky Digimon... Why so scared?"  
  
"He's been watching horror films with out me or Seto knowing..." Mokuba said. "Seto caught him watching _Scream_ movies... _Scream_, _Scream 2_ and _Scream 3_..."  
  
"Hey, I can't help it if Neve Campbell is sexy..." Penguinmon said, making a cat growl noise. "Her voice even made Kiara from _Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_ look sexy."  
  
A small sweatdrop came on the back of Takato's head as he looked at Mokuba. "Does he even have any idea what he is saying?"  
  
"No, he doesn't..." Mokuba muttered before looking at Guilmon. "Have you seen any horror films that scares ya, Guilmon?"  
  
Guilmon nodded. "Yeah... Saw it last month, never saw it again..."  
  
"What was it called?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Takato sighed. "_The Sound of Music_..."  
  
Both Mokuba and Penguinmon blinked at that. Then, they both said this at the same time. "The Sound of Music...? Why...?"  
  
"The Hills are Alive!" Guilmon said.  
  
Takato laughed nervously while Mokuba and Penguinmon both did an anime drop. Mokuba got up and gave off a big sigh. "OK... it's official... Both of our Digimon are so weird... You have one that is scared of a musical film while mine is having a crush on an animated Disney lionness..."  
  
"At least they make sure we don't have a boring day." Takato said, before walking into the cemetary. "Come on, let's go and find Bonz."  
  
0000000000000000000000  
  
/_**HENRY**_: _4000_/  
  
/_**RYO:** 4000_/  
  
_**Henry's Field:**_  
_Gate Guardian. ATK: 3750 DEF: 3400_  
  
_**Ryo's Field:**  
Nothing_  
  
Well, what can Ryo say? In just one turn, his opponent just summoned three Level 7 monsters with a Magic card and combinded them into a stronger monster, and what is worst that it was on Henry's first turn!!! Now, what can Ryo do to make a comeback?  
  
He soon found out when it is the start of his next turn and he drew a card from his deck. Ryo looked at it and smiled. 'Phew... This is lucky break for me... Once I use this card, Henry will have to think up of a different way of beating me... Right, here goes!' He slams the card, face-down in DEF position. "I'm done, Henry! Your move!"  
  
"OK, Ryo!" Henry called out, drawing a card. "Hey, Ryo... Your right! I was tired! Can't believe I'm giving up this game just because I was exhausted!"  
  
Nodding, Ryo grinned. "That's because I know your not a quitter, Henry... All you need is a good rest and your stragtic brain will work again."  
  
Henry nodded as well and placed a card in one of the Magic/Trap slots. "Well, to start things off on my turn, Ryo... I'll place one card down and have Gate Guardian attack your face down monster! What ever it is, it is not strong enough to be safe from my strong monster!"  
  
"I know that, Henry but, there is an advantage to face-down monsters on my field... Your opponent will never know what it is until it's too late!" Ryo said, grinning as Gate Guardian destroyed his face-down monster which was a metallic jar-like creature. "Like now! Activate Cyber Jar!"  
  
/_Cyber Jar. ATK: 900 DEF: 900_/  
  
Gasping, Henry remembered what Cyber Jar's special effect was. First of all, it destroys EVERY monster on the field including itself! Which means... "Oh no... My Gate Guardian!"  
  
Exploding in a particles of dust, Gate Guardian was gone...  
  
"Come on, Henry! You can win!" Terriermon said, standing beside Henry.  
  
Monodramon, standing beside Ryo, laughed. "Don't be stupid! Henry's best monster was defeated and there is nothing he can do about it except get crushed by Ryo."  
  
"Don't be too sure, Monodramon... Even though Henry's Gate Guardian is gone doesn't mean he can still find out ways to defeat me..." Ryo said, as he started to draw five cards from his deck. "Anyway... On to Cyber Jar's second effect... First of all, we take out five cards from the top of our deck and if there are any monsters with 1 to 4 stars... place it in ATK or DEF position."  
  
Nodding, Henry drew his cards and looked at them. He sighed. "I got no monsters to summon..."  
  
"Well, I've got four monsters!" Ryo said, grinning. "He placed them down. I summon the following monsters, all in DEF position! Sangan, Witch of the Black Forest, Aqua Madoor and Blocker!"  
  
/_Sangan. ATK: 1000 DEF: 600_/  
/_Witch of the Black Forest. ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200_/  
/_Aqua Maddor. ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000_/  
/_Blocker. ATK: 850 DEF: 1800_/  
  
"Oh no! Henry!" Terriermon called out.  
  
Henry sighed, looking at the six cards he has in his hand. "OK, Ryo... I end my turn..."  
  
"Right!" Ryo said, drawing a card. He looked at it and grinned. "OK... I give up Sangan and Witch of the Black Forest to summon Cosmo Queen!"  
  
Replacing Sagan and Witch of the Black Forest was a tall woman dressed in a alien-like suit. /_Cosmo Queen. ATK: 2900 DEF: 2450_/  
  
"Cosmo Queen... The second strongest normal Duel Monster... Blue Eyes White Dragon beats it by having 100 ATK points higher then her..." Henry muttered.  
  
"Before I attack, Henry... I must first move one monster with an ATK power of 1500 or less from my deck to my hand, thanks to Sangan's special effect. I choose... Mad Sword Beast with an 1400ATK power!" Ryo said, taking a card out of his deck before shuffling it. "Next, I'll move a monster with a DEF power of 1500 or less from my deck to my hand. I choose... Neo the Magic Swordsman with a DEF of 1000!" He took another card from his deck before shuffling it again.  
  
Terriermon was amazed. "Wow... no wonder he gave up those two..."  
  
Henry nodded. "Yeah... Ryo is good at this then we thought..."  
  
Looking at his hand, Ryo hmmed a bit before slamming a couple of cards in the slots. "Now, place two cards face down and have Cosmo Queen attack your life points!"  
  
As Cosmo Queen attacks with a energy beam from her finger, Henry grinned and flipped up the card he placed down. "I activate my Trap card, Call of the Haunted!"  
  
Ryo gasped. "Call of the Haunted?!"  
  
"Yep... With this Trap card, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard to the field in ATK position! You can guess who it can be... Welcome back..." Henry said, smiling as his Gate Guardian came back to the field. "...Gate Guardian..."  
  
"Er, Ryo...?" Monodramon asked, timdly. "What happens if Cosmo Queen attacks a monster who has a higher attack power...?"  
  
"She... She gets destroyed..." Ryo muttered.  
  
With massive energy, Gate Guardian blew back Cosmo Queen's attack and destroyed her, thus taking down Ryo's life points. /_**RYO:**_ _3150_/  
  
"What now, Ryo?" Henry asked, smiling.  
  
Sighing, Ryo looked at his field and nodded. "I end my turn... As long as my Aqua Madoor and Blocker are in DEF position, my life points are safe..."  
  
"For now, anyway..." Henry said, drawing a card and putting it onto the field. "I summon Palmon in DEF position!"  
  
Mimi's Digimon partner appeared on the field, kneeling down. /_Palmon. ATK: 800 DEF: 200_/  
  
Henry smirked before placing a Magic card onto the field. "Next, I activate a Magic card called Stop Defense! I'll change Blocker from DEF to ATK position since he is your weakest monster."  
  
Ryo gasped. "If Henry attacks Blocker, my life points will drop to a dangerously low 250! I gotta stop him!"  
  
"Gate Guardian, attack Blocker!" Henry called out as his Gate Guardian replied by firing its attack towards the standing Blocker.  
  
Ryo quickly pressed a button and one of the two face-down cards flipped up. "Activate Trap card, Negate Attack!" The attack from Gate Guardian was stopped by an invisible force. "Phew... that was so close..."  
  
"Dang it, Henry! You almost had him!" Terriermon called out, jumping up and down in annoyance. "With an ATK power that high and an ATK power that low, I'm sure Ryo will lose a lot of life points! You missed your chance!"  
  
"No worries, Terriermon... This game is not over yet!" Henry said.  
  
Ryo sighed as it was his turn now, drew a card and switched Blocker to DEF position. He looked at Palmon and sighed. 'Henry remembers about my Mad Sword Beast I got from Sangan's special effect... Mad Sword Beast can take away life points from a monster, both ATK and DEF position. That'll only give Henry 2800 life points left but, he will use Gate Guardian to ATK and my life points will drop to 800! Man, Henry is tough...'  
  
Monodramon looked worried. "Ryo...?"  
  
"Hold on a second, Monodramon..." Ryo said, looking at this hand. He looked at the card he just drew and smiled. "Wait a second... I got it!" He placed the card he drew into the Magic/Trap slot. "I activate my Magic card, Nightmare Steel-Cage! This will prevent you from attacking for the next two turns!"  
  
Locked inside a metal cage with Gate Guardian and Palmon, Henry sighed. "Perfect... Wish I never summon Palmon now..."  
  
"I thought so... You think I can summon my Beast monsters which can be easily overcome by your Gate Guardian?" Ryo asked, laughing before he placed the Mad Sword Beast onto the field. "All right, Mad Sword Beast! Come forth!"  
  
/_Mad Sword Beast. ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200_/  
  
"And now, my Beast... Attack Palmon now!" Ryo called out.  
  
Henry watched as the Mad Sword Beast collided into Palmon and destroyed it, along with his life points. /_**HENRY:**_ _2800_/ "Not bad, Ryo... Not bad..."  
  
"Thank you..." Ryo said, grinning before he frowned. "Now... on my next turn, I will switch my Beast into DEF position and plan a way to get out of this mess... I end my turn!"  
  
"And I start mine!" Henry said, drawing a card from his deck. He looked at it and smiled. "OK, Ryo... Say goodbye to your Mad Sword Beast because I activate this Magic card, Dark Attack!"  
  
"Dark Attack?" Monodramon asked, looking at Ryo. "What the heck is Dark Attack...?"  
  
"It's a special Magic card that only works on Dark type monsters like Gate Guardian who is trapped... Gate Guardian can go through that steel cage and attack! Course, Henry can only use it once though..." Ryo explained.  
  
"Yep... So, Gate Guardian, go forth and attack Mad Sword Beast!" Henry called out as Gate Guardian vanished and reappeared outside the steel gate, slashing a wind energy that destroyed the Mad Sword Beast before coming back into the cage with Henry. "Your in trouble now..."  
  
Ryo sighed as his life points dropped. /_**RYO:** 800_/ "Well, at least I'm safe for another turn..."  
  
"Yep, before Henry can lay the smackdown on your monsters!" Terriermon said, laughing.  
  
Looking at his hand, Ryo started to think. 'If I can summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in DEF position, I have enough monsters to bring forth my Great Dragon card, Azulongmon... That is if I have him in my hand..." When Henry announced he ended his turn, Ryo drew a card. "Right, let's see..." He frowned. "No... not this one..." He slams the card down. "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in DEF position!"  
  
/_Neo the Magic Swordsman. ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000_/  
  
"I end... my turn..." Ryo muttered.  
  
"Right..." Henry said, nodding. He drew a card and sighed. "I end my turn as well..."  
  
With that said, the Nightmare Steel Cage effect, wore off... and vanished, leaving Henry and his Gate Guardian free.  
  
Ryo gulped. 'Who am I kidding...? Luck was on Henry's side but, not mine! What are the chances of bringing forth my Azulongmon...? None, that's what...! Well, here goes nothing...' He drew the card and gasped. "No way..."  
  
"Ryo...?" Monodramon slowly asked.  
  
Looking up, Ryo grinned. "I give up Neo the Magic Swordsman, Aqua Madoor and Blocker!"  
  
"What?! Giving up THREE monsters?! Does that mean..." Henry trailed off.  
  
"That's right... I give them all up to summon... AZULONGMON!!!" Henry called out, slamming the card he just drew onto his disk.  
  
Three monsters vanished and in their place was a massive long blue dragon, roaring as he flew through the sky.  
  
"Whoa... Azulongmon is back..." Terriermon muttered.  
  
"Azulongmon's special ability!" Ryo called out. "For every card I have in my graveyard, he gains an extra 1000 ATK points boost."I have 10 cards in my graveyard, which means Azulongmon gains an extra 10000 ATK boost!"  
  
/_Azulongmon. ATK: 4000 = 14000 DEF: 4000 = 14000_/  
  
"Oh man..." Henry said, gulping.  
  
Ryo sighed. "Finally, I activate Azulongmon's second special ability. By giving up half my life points, Azulongmon's ATK power will increase even more by the amount of life points I give up! By giving up 400 life points, Azulongmon gets an extra 4000 ATK boost!"  
  
/_Azulongmon. ATK: 14000 = 18000 DEF: 14000 = 18000_/  
  
/_**HENRY:** 2800_/  
  
/_**RYO:** 400_/  
  
Henry was in awe before he smiled. "Go ahead, Ryo... Attack me... It's okay... I've got my dueling spirit back... thanks to you..."  
  
Ryo nodded. "I know, Henry... I know... Azulongmon, attack Gate Guardian!"  
  
Azulongmon prepared a massive thunderbolt before unleashing it upon Gate Guardian. Henry, Ryo, Terriermon and Monodramon had to cover their eyes as Gate Guardian exploded once again, taking along with Henry's life points...  
  
/_**HENRY:** 0_/  
  
/_**RYO:** 800_/  
  
"Wow... That is one tough Great Dragon..." Terriermon muttered.  
  
Henry nodded. "After seeing Magnadramon, Azulongmon and Megidramon's power... and Takato telling me about Golddramon's... I can't tell which Great Dragon is powerful..."  
  
"Neither can I..." Ryo said, walking over to Henry. "K, Henry... One Locator card please..."  
  
"Coming up!" Henry said, bringing out a Locator card and handing it to Ryo. "And also, which rare card of mine do you want?"  
  
"Well... how many cards have you got for Gate Guardian and it's materials?" Ryo asked.  
  
"One for Suijin, Kazejin and Gate Guardian but, I have two Sanga of the Thunder cards..." Henry said, handing Ryo the Sanga card. "So, here... Take Sanga... After all, it is rare."  
  
"I know... and out of all three Elemential Gods... Sanga is the strongest." Ryo said, smiling.  
  
Henry nodded. "That is true..."  
  
"Well, that ends that battle..." Terriermon muttered. "Hey, Monodramon... Did you hear about Rika? She found out about Renamon, Impmon and the rumours about she and Henry as a couple..."  
  
"Yep, we heard... We got it from Impmon AFTER he landed in the pond in Ryo's backyard." Monodramon said. "We also got a paper from one of Rika's schoolfriends..."  
  
Nodding, Ryo took out the paper, flipped through it and handed it to Henry. "Read this part..."  
  
Taking the paper, Henry read it and gulped. "Oh no..."  
  
"What? What is it?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"According to this paper, it says that there are rumours that Rika and Ryo are the perfect couple!" Henry muttered. "I know you would deny this, Ryo but, Rika..."  
  
"Yeah... I wonder if Rika found out..." Ryo muttered.  
  
Suddenly, a large scream went throughout the park... It was Rika. "**AHHHHHHH!!!!!! RENAMON!!!!! IMPMON!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!**"  
  
"Guess she found out..." Ryo muttered, dryly.  
  
A golden blue came past the two boys and their Digimon. "Sorry! Can't chat! Running for my life!"  
  
"K, Renamon!" Monodramon called out.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here before we get killed in Rika's crossfire..." Henry said.  
  
Terriermon nodded. "I'm with you."  
  
0000000000000000000000000  
  
In the lair of the Soverigns, Zhuqiaomon hovered over Socramon, Lemurmon and Manxmon as they started to build a massive machine.  
  
"Hurry it up, hurry it up!" Zhuqiaomon called out. "You three are already on thin ice with me right now, so you better not make me even madder, understand?!"  
  
"Don't you worry, Zhuqiao-baby!" Lemurmon said, picking up a wire. "We'll have this device ready and powered up in a couple of days!"  
  
Manxmon nodded. "That's right... If we have any ideas what we are actually making from these plans... Can ya tell us what it is?"  
  
Azulongmon arrived and nodded. "Of course. Right now, in the Real World, the Digidestined and their allies are having troubles with a few groups of human and Digimon that are on the side of evil. A few days ago, they found against an evil orginasation from the Pokemon world known as Team Rocket! Even though our heroes have won, Team Rocket has escaped and are now living in their second base that is hidden somewhere in the Tamer's hometown, Shinjuku..."  
  
"Right... So?" Manxmon asked.  
  
"If I'm right, the Digidestined and the Tamers might be feeling tired... In order to ease up their battles, we shall help them defeat Team Rocket!" Azulongmon explained.  
  
Socramon pointed to the machine. "That doesn't explain about this device we are making..."  
  
Zhuqiaomon joined in. "The Digidestined told Gennai, whom told us that Team Rocket has a bunch of Pokemon, most of them Charizards, under a hypnotic trance by using a small computer chip. Imagine what happens if the chip fails and the Pokemon regains their free will?"  
  
"Trouble for Team Rocket?" Manxmon asked.  
  
"A chaotic task for them to calm them down?" Lemurmon asked as well.  
  
"A high risk of Team Rocket getting caught." Socramon finished.  
  
Zhuqiaomon nodded. "That is right!"  
  
"Do you remember the Silesia World where Ophanimon's Chosen Children were in to battle against Valmarmon? One of their allies, Datamon, designed this machine on a blue print for us so we can create it!" Azulongmon explained. "It is designed to create a shockwave that will de-activate the mind-control chips on the Pokemon that Team Rocket has enslaved! Data has made sure that this machine doesn't harm the electronics except the mind-control chips."  
  
"How did you get the blueprints for this thing?" Socramon asked.  
  
"We sent Gennai into Silesia World where he found Datamon ready to leave the world and head back to the Digital World where Seraphimon and the Great Angels protect." Azulongmon said.  
  
"So... if we need to make this a success! FINISH THAT MACHINE OFF!!!" Zhuqiaomon yelled out, his voice boomed through the room.  
  
Lemurmon jumped and grabbed a spanner. "Right away, sir!"  
  
"Look, Zhuqiaomon... We are so sorry we are so late for taking so long to get that tablet! We just got lost..." Manxmon said.  
  
Shaking his head, Zhuqiaomon glared at Manxmon. "I gave you map! Don't play dumb with me! It'll take more then some stupid excuse to fool me! I wasn't born yesterday."  
  
"If you WERE born yesterday, Zhuqiaomon... It would explain about your temper as you can act like a spoiled brat." Azulongmon said, sniggering.  
  
Zhuqiaomon just glared at Azulongmon before glaring back at the three Digital Stooges. "Right, Azulongmon will keep an eye on you while I go and check on Magnamon. He is busy translating the tablet for any important information, is that clear?!"  
  
"Crystal!" Said Socramon, Manxmon and Lemurmon together.  
  
"Good... Just two more days and I can send those idiots into the Real World for a couple of hours..." Zhuqiaomon muttered, flying out of the room. "I think I won't **SURVIVE** two more days..."  
  
0000000000000000000000  
  
Deep in a mindless trance, the soul of Ishizu was aware of what is happening and was able to think for herself, even though her mind was surrounded by a powerful hypnotic barrier.  
  
_'Mariku may have found a way of regaining the mind-controlling powers of the Millenium Rod but, it is a crying shame that he doesn't know about his life energy... By living inside my dear brother, Mariku could have lived long and brought terror to our world if it wasn't for our brave Pharoah. And even though our Pharoah is called Yami, his real name is hidden somewhere in his past... Somewhere...  
  
When Mariku's spirit came back into our world with a Digimon creature called Lucemon, Mariku's life-span was unlimited by the power of the Millenium Rod. Now, with the Rod starting to lose its power, Mariku's life is also in the balance... At midnight tonight, when the Millenium Rod has lost power because of Mariku, that is when Mariku's life will chance from unlimited to a mere four weeks...  
  
I have stood as a slave for a week with the Rod's power in my mind so, four weeks won't drive me mad... It will be Mariku that be driven to anger once he learns about his fate..._'  
  
00000000000000000000000  
  
"ShadowRanamon! ShadowRanamon!" Mariku called out, standing with the tranced Suicune and a line of zombified Ishizu, Huskymon, BelleHuskymon and ShadowHuskymon. "Come in here, quick!"  
  
ShadowRanamon walked into the room, crossing her arms. "Yes, my Lord Mariku? How can I help you?"  
  
"There are a couple of things that I'm going to do..." Mariku said, looking at a monitor. "First of all, from what Suicune told me, she didn't came alone into this world..."  
  
"She didn't?" ShadowRanamon asked. "Then, what other Pokemon is in this world that came with Suicune before she left them and confronted you?"  
  
Mariku grinned. "She says it is a Raikou and a Entei."  
  
"Ah, I see... So, your gonna send Suicune to brainwash them before capturing them to become a hypnotized brainwashing-machine Pokemon?" ShadowRanamon said.  
  
Suicune stepped up in her robotic-like voice. "Entei won't come... To strong willed to fall under my hypnotic control... Will be angered and try and attack master..."  
  
Mariku nodded. "And I'm not taking that risk! I'll deal with Entei later... It's Raikou that I am intrested in because... he loves this Suicune..."  
  
A grin came upon ShadowRanamon's lips. "Really? That huge lightning dog cares for this beauty here? Do **YOU** like him back, Suicune?"  
  
"Of course..." Suicune said. "I love him with all my heart..."  
  
"How cute!" ShadowRanamon said, grinning a bit more.  
  
"Suicune can hypnotize Raikou and he'll be the second member to become my enslaved Pokemon!" Mariku said. "And right now, I have a way of getting four more to be enslaved!"  
  
Scratching her head, ShadowRanamon blinked. "Really? What are they...?"  
  
"From what LadyDevimon suggested... Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos and Ho-Oh!" Mariku said, laughing all the way. "I can hypnotize them and capture them in their world!"  
  
"The Pokemon world?! But... we have no way of entering **THEIR** world, sir!" ShadowRanamon said.  
  
Mariku smirked. "Not unless we steal Team Rocket's dimentional portal... With that stolen, I can enter their world with MetalDevidramon and my two enslaved Pokemon before coming back with four more enslaved! And I'll make sure that no human will be allowed to remember me capturing their rare Legendary Pokemon!"  
  
"And how are you going to find that then? The first base is destroyed a couple of days ago and rumour has it that Team Rocket is hiding in their second base!" ShadowRanamon said before adding the vital bit. "WITH the portal!"  
  
Pointing to the scanner, Mariku laughed. "Their leader, Giovanni, can't hide from the scanners MarineDevimon and Blastoise made for me and Lucemon! I already located their base and once Blastoise has reached his Ultimate form, he can storm into Team Rocket's base and either copy the data to create the portal or steal it!"  
  
"That's sweet... Though, why did you want me here...?" ShadowRanamon asked.  
  
"There is a third thing... My scanner has picked up something in the sea... A massive thing located near the Shinjuku port..." Mariku said. "Seeing as your top ability is Water, you can swim into that ship, look around and bring something back that might be some use to us!" Mariku said, pointing to the scanner.  
  
Nodding, ShadowRanamon turned and walked away. "I'll head over there right now! And if anyone is living inside this ship and gets in my way, I'll just Slide-Evolve and beat them down in my Beast form, BlackCalmaramon!"  
  
"Excellent!" Mariku said, grinning before turning to Suicune. "Come, my beautiful puppet... We have your boyfriend to collect."  
  
"Yes, master..." Suicune muttered.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Somewhere in the Shinjuku Cemetary, three guys were sitting around near a gravestone. One of them was a large big guy, the other was a tall skinny guy and the last one was the size of a kid with a creepy face.  
  
"Blimey! This plan isn't going so well, you chaps..." Said the tall skinny one, speaking in a cockney English accent. "Can't believe we are using the same idea we did in the last Battle City! I mean, Bonz... Your lucky I won two Locator cards and gave one for you!"  
  
Bonz, the kid with the creepy face, grinned. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Sid but, why did you gave me this Locator card?"  
  
"That's because out of all of us three, **YOUR** the strongest!" Sid said. "If any of us is getting to that finals, it will be you!"  
  
The last member, Zygor, nodded. "That's right! Your Zombie deck is the toughest out of all of us! Just make sure you don't challange that Rika gal or that weird white-haired freak that put us away in some strange dark world!"  
  
"How could I forget... He was just toying with me!" Bonz said before looking at his deck. "But now, I have altered my deck until I have the perfect cards to be the Zombie Master! And I have the King of Zombies in my deck, my rarest card!"  
  
"Heh, once we get to the finals, Bonz will be crush every opponent with his monster!" Zygor said.  
  
"IF we get to the finals, that is..." Sid said. "Each of us only has one Locator card each and not one blooming Duelist has ever walked into this cemetary except for that Rika gal that Bonz fought on the first Battle City day!"  
  
"Putting on scary masks and scaring the Duelists that walk into the cemetary, leaving their Duel Disks, decks and Locator cards behind isn't exactly working well like it did the first time before..." Bonz muttered. "Three days have passed and no luck! I just say we leave this plan and do collect the Locator cards the normal way!"  
  
Sid nodded. "Yeah, your bloody right, Bonz... Let's leave right now and search for weak Duelists right here, right bloomin' now!"  
  
"Hold on... I hear somethin'..." Zygor said, turning around and spotting something. "'ello, what do we have here... Sid, Bonz! We have a good chance of scaring some Duelists!"  
  
Sid and Bonz looked where Zygor was looking at and noticed four figures walking through the cemetary. Bonz grinned and grabbed his rubber mask. "Boys... it's showtime!"  
  
Takato and Mokuba slowly walked through the cemetary with Guilmon and Penguinmon huddling close together, looking around scared.  
  
"Takatomon... No Bonz around here..." Guilmon said.  
  
Penguinmon nodded. "Yeah, let's head back home! I hear there is a nice fluffy bunny programme is showing on TV right now..."  
  
Mokuba shook his head and sighed. "Listen, you scared chicken... We are not leaving UNTIL we find Bonz! We need you here in case he tries anything to cheat..."  
  
"Don't worry, Guilmon... I've set my D-Power's Digivolution up for you so when you feel like to Digivolve, you'll become Growlmon at the first sight of danger..." Takato said before looking at Penguinmon. "And Mokuba did the same thing for you..."  
  
"Thanks... I think..." Penguinmon muttered.  
  
"Where could he be..." Mokuba said, stopping and looking around. "He is hiding somewhere, I just know it! Just where...?"  
  
Suddenly, they heard a strange, moaning groan out of nowhere... Slowly, Bonz, Sid and Zygor came out of some bushes, wearing zombie masks and walking over to Takato and his friends.  
  
"Intruders on our land... Beware... Beware... Those who stand on our ground shall perish by our needs for our hunger... To taste the flesh of living humans..." Said Bonz, in a creepy voice.  
  
Takato sighed. "Oh brother... Guilmon? If you please...?"  
  
"You too, Penguinmon..." Mokuba muttered, not scared a bit.  
  
/**DIGIVOLUTION**/  
  
"Guilmon Digivolve to... GROWLMON!!!"  
  
"Penguinmon Digivolve to... SEADRAMON!!!"  
  
It was funny for Takato and Mokuba to see three zombies that were about to scare people, looking scared after seeing Growlmon and Seadramon hovering over them.  
  
"You zombies don't look tough!" Growlmon said.  
  
Seadramon nodded. "Let's blast them away right now!"  
  
"NO!!!" Bonz cried out, throwing his mask off. "Don't!!! I'm a human being!!!"  
  
"Yeesh... Put that mask back on there, pal..." Seadramon said, shuddering at Bonz's face. "You look much better with that thing on then your face."  
  
Bonz's face was fuming. "I don't believe it!!! Not only I'm being scared by a couple of growing monsters but, I've been also insulted by one!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Bonz... You gotta admit, your face is scary even though we are on your side." Zygor said, putting a hand on Bonz's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, shut up..." Bonz muttered, still fuming.  
  
Takato blinked. "So, your Bonz...? I'm here to Duel you!"  
  
"Really? How many Locator cards have you got...?" Bonz asked.  
  
"I've got three." Takato replied.  
  
Bonz's face had a grin. "Really...?" He turned to Sid and Zygor as they both took their masks off. "Meeting time, you guys!"  
  
Mokuba looked confused as Sid, Zygor and Bonz huddled in a small group. "Wonder what those guys are up to...?"  
  
"That kid has three Locator cards..." Bonz said, grinning. "If I beat that kid up, we might have two or SIX Locator cards!"  
  
Sid grinned as well. "I get it, Bonz... Yeah, me and Zygor will hand you our Locator cards, adding it up to 3... Beat that kid and we'll have six Locator cards..."  
  
"Better not let that other kid know... That's Seto Kaiba's little brother..." Zygor said. "If he finds out about our plan, he will throw us out of the tourament!"  
  
Sid laughed. "Don't be bloody stupid, Zygor! We know, that's why we are huddling in a group!" He turned to Bonz, handing him his Locator card. "Take him down!"  
  
"Show him that you really are the Zombie Master!" Zygor said, grinning as he handed Bonz his Locator card. "And don't mess up like you did last time..."  
  
"Come on... He doesn't look like the type to throw us into a dark dimention, you know..." Bonz said, turning around and glaring at Takato. "I have three Locator cards and I'll bet these cards for yours! What is your name?"  
  
"Takato." Was the Tamer's reply.  
  
"Right! Both start at 4000 life points each and I promise you, this is your last day in Battle City!" Bonz said, laughing. "Let's begin!"  
  
/_**TAKATO:** 4000_/  
  
/_**BONZ:** 4000_/  
  
"I'll go first!" Bonz said, drawing a card from his deck and adding it to his hand. He looked at it and grinned. "Perfect..." He placed down a Magic card in the slot. "I activate a powerful and mystical Magic card known as Call of the Mummy!"  
  
"Call of the Mummy?" Takato asked. "What is that?"  
  
"Call of the Mummy is a Continous Magic card that allows me to Special Summon a Zombie-type monster onto the field when I have no monsters on the field..." Bonz said, placing a card down. "And I summon Yaranzo in DEF position!"  
  
A zombie creature inside a chest appeared onto the field. /_Yaranzo. ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500_/  
  
Bonz grinned. "Next, I use a normal summon by bringing forth Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper, who is also going into DEF position!"  
  
/_Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper. ATK: 900 DEF: 1200_/  
  
"I end my turn..." Bonz said, grinning wider.  
  
"He is up to something, Takato..." Growlmon said, sitting down in a strange way, wrapped by Seadramon, nearby. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Drawing a card, Takato looked at it and smiled. "First of all, I summon Greymon in ATK position!"  
  
/_Greymon. ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300_/  
  
"Then, I'll place a card face down and have Greymon attack Dokuroizo!" Takato shouted out after placing a card down.  
  
With a huge breath, Greymon unleashed a powerful flame that destroyed Dokuroizo quickly. Takato smiled. "I end my turn..."  
  
"My turn!" Bonz said, drawing a card. He slammed it down. "I summon The Snake Hair in ATK mode!"  
  
/_The Snake Hair: ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200_/  
  
"Is he losing it!? My Greymon will crush her on my next turn!" Takato said.  
  
Bonz grinned as he played a new card. "Well, The Snake Hair will beat you, but as a different creature! I activate my Magic card, Polymerization! I'll combind The Snake Hair with Dragon Zombie to create the Great Mammoth of Goldfine!"  
  
The lady with snake hairs became one with a dragon that looks dead and a massive mammoth skeleton took its place, roaring with it's teeth showing. /_Great Mammoth of Goldfine. ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800_/  
  
Sid grinned. "With Bonz's Goldfine, that little runt will just lose a measly 400 life points... Too bad it's just the beggining as Bonz as more tricks up his sleeve!"  
  
"Great Mammoth of Goldfine, I order you to crush Greymon with your hooves! NOW!" Bonz called out.  
  
Takato grinned as Goldfine rushed towards Greymon. "Not so fast! I activate my Magic card, Crest of Courage! With Greymon on the field, I can give him up and Special Summon a stronger monster! I bring forth the awesome METALGREYMON!!!"  
  
Bonz, Sid and Zygor watched in horror as Greymon soon grew a bit bigger with the familiar metal helmet, metal chest-armour, his left arm incased in a metal claw and sprouted metal wings. /_MetalGreymon. ATK: 2900 DEF: 2400_/  
  
"His attack is stronger then Goldfine's! No, stop!!!" Bonz called out.  
  
It was too late as Bonz watched Goldfine turned into dust by the crushing blow from MetalGreymon's metal claw. Sid and Zygor were amazed.  
  
"No way... This little squirt isn't bad!" Sid said.  
  
Zygor slowly nodded. "Yeah but, what can Bonz do now? That MetalGreymon is too powerful!"  
  
/_**BONZ:** 3300_/  
  
"This isn't bad... I still have a monster in defensive position! Make your next move!" Bonz called out, a bit shaken from what has happened.  
  
Drawing a card and looking at it, Takato slammed the card down. "I equip MetalGreymon with the powerful Fairy Meteor Crush!"  
  
Bonz gasped. "**WHAT?!**"  
  
"Why? What is the matter with Bonz?" Zygor asked, confused. "Afride of getting hurt by some fairies on meteors?"  
  
"No, you bloomin' twit! Fairy Meteor Crush will give MetalGreymon the ability to cause damage to Bonz's life points when he attacks a monster with a low DEF points!" Sid yelled out. "Bonz, you gotta do something!"  
  
"I know but, how?! I have no Trap cards!" Bonz called back.  
  
"All right, MetalGreymon! Attack his Yaranzo!" Takato commanded.  
  
MetalGreymon replied by firing off a couple of missles from his chest that struck Yaranzo and thanks to the Magic card Takato used, destroying Bonz's life points as well.  
  
Groaning, Bonz rubbed his head. "This doesn't look good..."  
  
/_**BONZ:** 1900_/  
  
Mokuba cheered. "All right, Takato! You can win this!"  
  
Nodding, Takato placed a card down. "To end my turn, I place one Trap card down and end my turn!"  
  
"My turn now!" Said Bonz, drawing a card. "First of all, I activate this Magic card I drew! Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two!" After using that card, drawing three and discarding two, he placed another card down. "Next, activate De-Spell that will destroy your Fairy Meteor Crush!"  
  
Takato just shrugged. "No problem... I still have 4000 while your at 1900, Bonz."  
  
"Oh, really?" Bonz slowly asked, grinning as he placed a card down. "I activate Call of the Mummy's special effect to special summon Magical Ghost in DEF positon!"  
  
/_Magical Ghost. ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400_/  
  
Bonz continued by placing another monster down. "Next, by using my normal summoning, I will bring forth Pyramid Turtle in DEF position!"  
  
/_Pyramid Turtle. ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400_/  
  
Seadramon laughed. "That's all scary boy can do! Put monsters in DEF position! Sooner or later, he'll run OUT of monsters and Takato can blow him away!"  
  
"Tell ya what... Why don't I make him run out of monsters now?" Takato asked, activiating his Trap card. "This is Type-Remover! Heres how this very rare Trap card works... I decide which type of monster I want you to remove from your deck to the graveyard like Dragons, Spellcasters, Warriors for example and you have to remove the monsters with the exact type I chose from your deck, to the graveyard! Oh, and the ones that has to be removed must have an ATK power of 1500 or less. I chose Zombie!"  
  
Snapping his fingers, Bonz grumbled as he removed 14 Zombie monsters with 1500ATK power or less and into the graveyard. He grinned slightly. 'OK... Let's see here... 19 monsters in my graveyard, eleminate the two on my field, that makes 21... And when he destroys Pyramid Turtle, that is when his comeback ends... Haha!"  
  
"Done yet?" Takato asked.  
  
Bonz smirked. "Oh yeah... I'm done, and so are you!"  
  
Shrugging at Bonz's weird comment, Takato drew a card and placed it down. "I summon Gabumon in DEF position!"  
  
The familiar Digimon that is partnered with Matt came onto the field, kneeling. /_Gabumon. ATK: 1000 DEF: 700_/  
  
"Then, I have MetalGreymon attack and destroy your Magical Ghost!" Takato called out as MetalGreymon roared and fired off a couple of missles, destroying the Magical Ghost. "All right, I end my turn now."  
  
"Takatomon is gonna win!" Growlmon said, grinning.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "That's right! Once he brings down that Pyramid Turtle, Bonz is in big trouble! That's what he gets to have just one type of monster in his deck!"  
  
"On my next turn, I will just place two cards face down... Both Magic cards and I also end my turn!" Bonz said, smiling a little. "I'm ready to accept defeat."  
  
"**WHAT?!**" Both Sid and Zygor yelled out.  
  
Takato grinned as well. "OK then..." He drew a card, looked at it and placed it down. "I place one card face down and have MetalGreymon attack your final monster!"  
  
It was easy for MetalGreymon to attack and destroy Pyramid Turtle but, everyone was confused when Bonz was laughing. "You did it! You fell for it! You destroyed my Pyramid Turtle!"  
  
"Yeah... So...?" Takato asked.  
  
"You've activated Pyramid Turtle's special ability!" Bonz said, grinning still. "Once Pyramid Turtle is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a Zombie monster from my deck with a DEF of 2000 or less!" Bonz searched through his small deck and took out the card, shuffled it, put it back and placed the card he chose onto the field. "And I special summon the King of all Zombie monsters!!! SHADOW GHOUL!!!"  
  
Takato watched in horror as a massive green creature with many red eyes came to the field, making weird noises. /_Shadow Ghoul. ATK: 1600 DEF: 1300_/ "Wha...? What can he do...? He is weaker then my MetalGreymon..."  
  
"Shadow Ghoul has a special ability as well... His ATK power increases by 100 points for each monster I have in my graveyard, and thanks to you, I have 21 monsters in my graveyard thanks to you, your MetalGreymon and your Type-Remover Trap card!"  
  
"21?! That means Shadow Ghoul gains an extra 2100 ATK points!" Mokuba yelled out.  
  
/_Shadow Ghoul. ATK: 1600 = 3700_/  
  
"Next, I activate my two Magic cards I set down..." Bonz said, grinning some more. "Activate Horn of the Unicorn to give Shadow Ghoul and extra 700 ATK points and Malevolent Nuzzle for another 700! Shadow Ghoul has gotten an extra 1400 ATK boost!"  
  
/_Shadow Ghoul. ATK: 3700 = 4400 = 5100_/  
  
Takato gritted his teeth. "This guy is trying to take me down... The higher the ATK power gets, the more chances of him lowering my life points..."  
  
"Shadow Ghoul, destroy MetalGreymon now!" Bonz called out.  
  
Takato stood silently as Shadow Ghoul slashes MetalGreymon in half, destroying him. "You may be down but, I am not out..."  
  
/_**TAKATO:** 1800_/  
  
/_**BONZ:** 1900_/  
  
"We are almost even now, Takato!" Bonz said, grinning.  
  
Takato nodded as he pressed a button. "You right... Activate Trap card, Grey Revival! If a Greymon is in the graveyard, I can reborn him in a new version! SKULLGREYMON!"  
  
A huge skeleton version of Greymon appeared on the field, roaring but, not strong. /_SkullGreymon. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400_/  
  
"What was the point? My Shadow Ghoul can eliminate it just like MetalGreymon." Bonz said. "Guess we'll find out, end turn."  
  
Takato smiled as he drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "The reason I brought SkullGreymon to the field... so I can have two monsters to sacrafice."  
  
Bonz blinked. "**HUH?!**"  
  
"That's right! I give up Gabumon and SkullGreymon to bring forth a powerful monster that can cripple Shadow Ghoul, high ATK point or no high ATK point!" Takato called out, slamming a card onto the disk. "I bring forth... ANGEWOMON!!!"  
  
Gabumon and SkullGreymon vanished and a beautiful angel woman appeared onto the field, smiling. /_Angewomon. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200_/  
  
"Angewomon is the ulimate Zombie, Ghosts, Demon and Fiend monster killer! If you summon any monsters that have to do with those types I mentioned, Angewomon will automatically destroy them! And here is the bonus! It doesn't matter how high the ATK power is or not!"  
  
"Which means... Angewomon can easily destroy Shadow Ghoul, even though his ATK is 5100?" Bonz asked, calmly. He hung his head. "It's over..."  
  
Sid and Zygor nodded as well. Even though they don't want Bonz to lose, they had to watch as Angewomon placed her hands together and opening them, creating a holy shockwave that destroyed the powerful Shadow Ghoul away.  
  
Takato smiled. "And finally, Angewomon... Attack his life points!!!"  
  
Angewomon created an arrow, pulled back on a bow and fired it, hitting Bonz directly, along with his life points.  
  
/_**BONZ:** 0_/  
  
/_**TAKATO:** 1900_/  
  
"Takato won!" Growlmon yelled out, happily. "Takatomon won! Hooray!"  
  
Seadramon nodded. "He sure did, pal."  
  
Mokuba walked over to Bonz and crossed his arms. "OK, pal... Takato won so, hand over the three Locator cards and three of your rare cards."  
  
Sighing, Bonz walked over to Takato and handed them the three Locator cards. He also handed Takato three rare cards which is Great Mammoth of Goldfine, Shadow Ghoul and Pyramid Turtle. As he was handing them over, Bonz said something to Takato. "Good game, Takato..."  
  
"Thank you, Bonz... You too..." Takato said, smiling.  
  
Bonz smiled a little and turned to Sid and Zygor. "Let's go, you two... Nothing else to do..."  
  
At first, Sid wanted to yell at Bonz but, understood that they'll get another chance of being the best Duelists in the world someday in the future. "All right, Bonz... Let's go, Zygor."  
  
"Right!" Zygor said, walking away.  
  
While Bonz, Zygor and Sid walked away, Mokuba smiled at Takato. "You did it, Takato! You got all six Locator cards!"  
  
"Yeah! Which means... I can go to the finals!" Takato yelled out happily.  
  
"Go, Takatomon!" Growlmon called out, happily.  
  
"Well, that was a great duel and all. And you know what? Apart from the Duel Monsters, there is nothing scary in this place at all!" Seadramon said.  
  
Suddenly, a red object that was hanging on a tree nearby fell and landed on a twig, snapping it. Two of the four friends took this calmly while the other two...  
  
"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**"  
  
.... took the panic route.  
  
Both Takato and Mokuba laughed sheepishly as Growlmon and Seadramon hugged each other and ran off. Takato sighed and turned to Mokuba. "Knowing them, they will be at the entrance of the cemetary, de-evolved back into their Rookie forms..."  
  
Mokuba giggled and walked over to where the red object fell. He picked it up and it was a red jewel. "Hey, Takato... Isn't this one of those Chaos Emeralds that Sonic and his friends are looking for? Remember the silver and sky blue one?"  
  
"Yeah... I guess that makes three out of seven." Takato said.  
  
"Come on... Once we got you signed up for the finals, we'll return the Chaos Emerald to Sonic back at HYPNOS and rest for a while." Mokuba said.  
  
Takato nodded before he sighed. "After we calm our Digimon partners down..."  
  
With that, both he and Mokuba started to walk to the entrance of the park where they will leave the cemetary behind...  
  
0000000000000000  
  
A couple of hours later...  
  
Walking into the room he was staying in, Seto Kaiba smirked as he held six Locator cards in his hand. "I wonder how those two wimps were able to enter MY Battle City! With a deck that week, even Wheeler can take them down in two turns. But, it is worth it... I have six Locator cards and I can enter the Battle City finals!"  
  
Jackson entered the room. "Mr Kaiba?"  
  
"Ah, Jackson... Have you done what I have told you to do?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I have told the base that you have six Locator cards and you can enter the finals." Jackson said. "They told me your the second of the Duelist to enter the finals."  
  
Kaiba's eyes widen in surprise. "I'm the second?! Did they told you who came first?!"  
  
Nodding, Jackson replied. "Yes, Mr Kaiba. The first Duelist to enter the finals is someone from this town... a Takato Matsuki."  
  
"Really...? That's good news..." Kaiba said, sitting down on his couch. "Excellent, two down and six to go. Once the final six have joined up, I want you to announce that Battle City is over and the eight finalists, including me, shall use the Locator cards to pinpoint the location where the finals shall be held!"  
  
"Yes, sir..." Jackson said, nodding.  
  
Kaiba looked out of the window and smiled. "They can only activate the Locator cards on the very day when the finals begin. I'll decide the best date for the finals and when that happens, Battle City finals will soon begin!"  
  
"Right, sir... When will you decide when the Battle City finals begin?" Jackson asked.  
  
"When all these madness comes to an end..." Kaiba muttered before looking at Jackson. "Did the Kaiba Corporation systems show who the next six possible finalists are going to be?"  
  
Jackson nodded and brought out a notepad. "Only four, sir. One of them is Yugi Muto as he has five Locator cards since yesterday. According to the system, he is in a Duel for his last Locator card finding and he is winning."  
  
"Perfect... Me and Yugi, Golddramon VS Magnadramon... I like the sound of that battle!" Kaiba said, grinning. "Second one?"  
  
"Joey Wheeler. He has four Locator cards. He hasn't battled yet so, he must be looking for an opponent or something..." Jackson said.  
  
Shaking his head, Kaiba smirked. "I'll crush that puppy dog if he and I have our Duel at the finals. Who are the others?"  
  
"Rika Nonaka, she is known as the Digimon Queen from the offical Digimon Card Tourament a couple of years ago. She has four Locator cards as well." Jackson said. "According to the report, she was screaming blue-murder or something... No Duelist is going near her until she calms down..."  
  
"And the last possible Duelist?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Jackson looked at his notepad and back to Kaiba. "Phillipe Sagara. He is the junior Duelist Champion in Paris and he has four Locator cards. He gained his forth one in his Duel today."  
  
Standing up, Kaiba looked out of the window and grinned. "Report to me if anymore Duelists have arrived in the finals, is that clear?"  
  
"Perfectly, sir!" Jackson said, walking out of the room.  
  
"Be careful, Yugi... Takato... I'll be waiting for both of you." Kaiba said, grinning.  
  
00000000000000  
  
Somewhere in the park, a massive red dog-like creature stood near a small pond with a yellow dog. They are other Legendary Dogs along with Suicune, Entei and Raikou.  
  
"I find this very strange, Raikou..." Entei muttered, looking around. "I knew I have sensed Suicune and Lugia in this world but... something must have happened here!"  
  
Raikou lifted his head up from the pond he was drinking at, looking at Entei, with a calm look. "What makes you think that, Entei?"  
  
Entei looked at Raikou with a serious look. "Since yesterday, I can't sense the presence of either Suicune or Lugia... Lugia was the first to go... Suicune was next but, I was able to sense her again last night before she was missing again this morning..."  
  
"What? Where you able to sense where she is?!" Raikou asked, looking at Entei with a worried look on his face.  
  
"No... I was able to sense that she was in this world but, it felt like something was blocking me from locating her!" Entei muttered.  
  
Suddenly, Raikou went starry-eyed, holding his paws together and hearts popping everywhere around him. "Oh, my dear sweet Suicune... Where art thou?"  
  
A small sweatdrop came on Entei's head as he swatted away the small hearts. "Raikou... Control yourself... I understand you love Suicune a lot but, I don't think Suicune loves you..."  
  
"You don't know that!" Raikou said, glaring at Entei. "What makes you think that Suicune doesn't love me?! Tell me, big boy! Tell me!"  
  
"Maybe because you stepped on her foot a few months before and she Hydro Pumped you from Johto to the North Pole!" Entei muttered.  
  
Bowing his head, Raikou sighed. "Listen... Ever since I layed my eyes on her, I had a feeling that felt good... and after witnessing it on the humans, I found out it was love... Entei, I want to spend my days with her..."  
  
"There can not be love between Legendaries!" Entei said. "It is the rule!"  
  
"There is no such rule!" Raikou said before he grinned evilly. "Anyway, even there is such a rule, you've broken it... I have noticed that you were making googly eyes on that lone female Arcanine that was living nearby your home..."  
  
Even though Entei's fur was red, he was blushed. "Well... erm... erm..." He quickly turned around and started to walk off. "I'll go look for Lugia now, bye..."  
  
Raikou smirked and started to drink some more water from the pond. He almost gasped when he heard a familiar and beautiful voice behind him.  
  
"Hello, Raikou..." Whirling around, Raikou had a silly grin on his face when he saw it was his darling Suicune. "How are you...?"  
  
"Suicune... It's been a while..." Raikou said, grinning like an idiot.  
  
Entei heard Suicune and looked over the bush. He sweatdropped when he saw Raikou's goofy smile. "Oh no... Not again... I'm going to witness Raikou blasting off in Team Rocket style by Suicune if he keeps his silyl grin up..."  
  
Raikou trotted over to Suicune, his tail waves in happiness. "So, how are ya? What are you doing here? Did you find Lugia?"  
  
Suicune nodded. "Yes... He is fine... Raikou, I have something to tell you... If you tell anyone else about this, I will kill you."  
  
"Aww... I don't mind being killed by your pretty paws, Suicune." Raikou said, still grinning.  
  
A massive sweatdrop came on the back of Entei's head as he turned around and started to walk away while Raikou and Suicune were together. "Idiot...."  
  
"So... what is it you want to tell me?" Raikou asked.  
  
Suicune slowly walked up to Raikou, giving off a sexy pose to Raikou to make him studder a bit. "Well, I am here to see you..."  
  
"To... To see me...?" Raikou asked, gulping as he turned beet red.  
  
Suicune kissed Raikou's cheek to make Raikou stiff and totally red. She spoke in a sedusing voice. "Yeah, to see you..."  
  
Shaking off his small trance state, Raikou looked at Suicune while his face was still red as a tomato and inside his heart, he was wodnering what is wrong with Suicune. She never acts like this. "A...Are you sure...?"  
  
"Oh yeah... I'm very sure..." Whispered Suicune as she looked into Raikou's eyes.  
  
Before Raikou would realise that something is totally wrong with the female Legendary Pokemon, Suicune's eyes started to glow with the Millenium symbol on her forehead. Raikou's face went totally blank as he fell under Suicune's hypnotic control.  
  
"And now, my love..." Suicune said, kissing Raikou on his mouth slight as she gave off an evil smile. "Follw me so you can meet your new master..."  
  
Raikou just followed Suicune as they left the pond.  
  
0000000000000  
  
Stopping, Entei whirled his head around. "I can't believe it... I was so busy muttering about Raikou's stupid ways of meeting Suicune that I didn't **SENSE** Suicune... not the real Suicune... Something must have happen to her and I can't sense Raikou now..."  
  
He lowered his eyes as he started to head back to the pond. "The true Raikou has been pushed away by an unknown force... and I guess the same thing has happened to Lugia and Suicune! I have to stop them before they vanish! Raikou! Raikou, where are you?! Rai**KKKKKKKOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!**"  
  
Calling out for Raikou one more time, Entei didn't see a portal that will lead him into the Digital World... he did though, when he fell through it....  
  
0000000000000  
  
Joey was looking for his final oppenent which he will bet two Locator cards, win and get 6 Locator cards. His chances came up when he recived a message from the hotel manager delivered to him. And this got Joey's blood boiling.  
  
_Dear Joey Wheeler,  
  
I have watched you Duel through the first three days of Battle City and I have noticed you have the Red Eyes Black Dragon and most of the time, you summon it to the field as if it was your favourite monster of all time.  
  
I am going to extend a Duel, for two Locator cards and two rare cards. I have my own Red Eyes Black Dragon, about three. I am known as the 'Red Eyes Master' and I want to bring down any Duelist that has a Red Eyes in his deck!  
  
If you want to prove to me that your a strong Duelist with the Red Eyes, meet me in shopping district of Shinjuku at 3 o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
Signed...  
_  
That was all Joey got, who ever sended the letter didn't mention his name. Joey didn't told the others about this because he wants to prove himself.  
  
"And I'm gonna do that!" Joey told himself, grinning. "And my chance to reach the finals and prove to Kaiba that I'm stronger then ever!"  
  
Arriving at the shopping district, Joey looked at his watch and noticed it was five minutes past three. He looked around and waited for the Duelist. "I wonder who this guy is..."  
  
"I am here, Joey Wheeler.. I am pleased you accepted my challange." Said a voice.  
  
"Hey, no problem! Now, where are ya? Let's get this Duel..." Joey turned around, spotted his opponent and gasped. "...started?!"  
  
His opponent was a boy that is the same age as Rika with white hair and cold blue eyes. He had a Duel Disk on his arm and was grinning. "What is it...? Looks like you've seen a ghost..."  
  
"To tell you the truth... I have..." Joey gulped. He remembered him, heck, this kid won't remember Joey because of what happened.  
  
This kid.... was **Neo Saiba**!  
  
00000000000000000000  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next chapter, Raikou's fate lies inside Mariku's Sennen Ball... Entei arrives in the Soverign lair where he drops in on the Three Digital Stooges, actually, he DOES drop in! Joey faces Neo in a Duel battle while ShadowRanamon searchs through the Egg Carrier of Dr Eggman's to find something special... plans for the roboticizer! Read it next time!  
  
But, that will be a while as I'm going to do a 10 Chapter Frontier special! Keep an eye out for it, it's gonna be sweet!**

******Also, check out my Digimon Tamers/Yu-Gi-Oh story, Digital Kingdom, to learn about the past differences between Neo Saiba and the Tamers, Duelists...**

**  
Until next time, see ya!**


	36. Red Eyes Fight! A Tention Built!

**After a two month holiday, Ninetalesuk is back on this story... and not looking forward to it as I have other story ideas I wanna get through!  
  
And please note, Cave Cat, that you can't have everything you wanted. I'm talking about my stories, Kanius' stories and RB3's stories. You can't expect us to use your story ideas and all of your Digimon. You gotta control yourself, OK?  
  
Now, let's start the story and as for you who is clueless about Neo Saiba's arrival, read my Digimon Tamers and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover story, Digital Kingdom.**  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
Sitting at a table in the canteen of HYPNOS, Brock was busy figuring a strange turn of event happening this morning. May caught a Bulbasaur and her starter Pokemon, Torchic, evolved into Combusken. Brock knows that someday, Combusken will soon evolve into Blaziken, the same Pokemon that Ash faced with his Charizard during the finals in the Johto League.  
  
May went off to get some water from the pond for her Pokemon. When Ash, Max and Brock went over to the pond to meet up with May, they found she was missing. She left her shoes and socks behind and found her standing in front of HYPNOS in bare feet with a deep hypnotized look on her face. At first, they all thought that May's Pokemon were stolen by the theif who hypnotized but, all they found out is that the thief only took six of May's empty Poke-Balls. That didn't made sense to them at all. Why hypnotize a Pokemon trainer and steal **EMPTY** Poke-Balls instead of **FULL** ones.  
  
"So weird..." Brock muttered. With a glass of orange juice and a piece of paper, Brock started to draw something on the paper with a pencil. He can recall seeing something on May's forehead when they found her in a deep trance outside HYPNOS. When the strange symbol vanished, May woke up and she couldn't remember **ANYTHING**!  
  
With a sigh, Brock tried to recall what the symbol looked like and hope that someday in the future, he and the others can learn anything about this. With a good memory, Brock drew the strange Millenium Eye symbol on the paper. By looking at the symbol, Brock realised something.  
  
"This symbol... it looks familiar... Where have I seen this before...?" Brock muttered to himself, placing the pencil down and picking the paper up, looking closly at it. "This is crazy! I had many adventures back home and who knows if I have come across this symbol and can't remember it!"  
  
Placing the paper down, Brock took his glass of orange juice and started to drink it. He thought about his small Pokemon team. Fortress, Mudkip and Lotad. He hopes either Mudkip of Lotad could evolve one day. Mudkip would evolve into Marshtomp before becoming Swampert while Lotad will evolve into Lombre and into Ludicolo with the Water Stone. Course, his type of training is Breeding so, he shouldn't worry about evolution. He will let his Pokemon decide when it is time to evolve, just like his old Zubat that became Golbat and then, Crobat.  
  
A couple of workers entered the room, talking about today's events upon the Battle City. "They announced the first three out of eight finalists in the Battle City tourament!"  
  
"They are Takato Matsuki, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto!" Said the second worker.  
  
Brock smirked. "Which means that there are only five more left to enter this tourament. Reminds me a bit of the Pokemon leauge." He was about to take another sip when he gasped. "Yugi! Of course, now I know where that symbol is!"  
  
The Pokemon Breeder remembered the Millenium Symbol on Yugi's Millenium Puzzle. Brock figured there is something strange about what he discovered. Perhapes he should discuss this with someone smart and could speak his opinion about Yugi's mysterious secret... like Henry!  
  
Finishing his drink, Brock got up and put the paper away in his pocket before leaving the canteen. "I gotta find out who hypnotized May and stole her empty Poke-Balls... Man, this day couldn't get any weirder then this..."  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
ShadowRanamon, evil Human Warrior of Water, walked through the corridor, making sure that this mysterious massive ship is actually where it is and actually underwater.  
  
"You haven't left yet?" Came a voice. ShadowRanamon turned around to see Lucemon walking into the room. "Suicune has captured Raikou under hypnosis and we are waiting for you to go out and have a look at this underwater ship."  
  
"Just double checking, my lord." ShadowRanamon said, grinning. "Making sure it is a 100 per cent where it is... And it is a 100 per cent."  
  
Lucemon smirked. "Good... Before you go, I want you to do a little business for me as soon as your out of that ship!"  
  
"What is it?" ShadowRanamon asked.  
  
Taking out a syring that was attached to a yellow data-disk, Lucemon smirked. "I have devised a plan to create a new member to our team... a clone of an enemy Digimon... I want you to use this to take some data samples from the powerful Tamer's Digimon."  
  
ShadowRanamon blinked. "Powerful Tamer? Who is that?"  
  
"Takato Matsuki! He has created the Guilmon clan with his imagination! With this data samples of Takato's Guilmon, we can alter it for him to become a member of our group, ready and willing to cause destruction!" Lucemon explained. "Once you've done your missions, ShadowRanamon... Report back to me with Guilmon's data and I'll explain to you a bit more..."  
  
Nodding, ShadowRanamon took the objects from Lucemon and placed it in her backpack. "All right, my lord. I'm off and ready to do all of your biddings."  
  
Watching ShadowRanamon leaving, Lucemon smirked. "Everything will be ready... Everything!"  
  
000000000000000000  
  
Joey Wheeler stood in shock. He recived a message from a mysterious sender, telling him to meet him at the shopping district of Shinjuku at 3 o'clock to meet him if he wants to prove to him if he is a great Duelist with the Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
He didn't except that the mysterious sender was **NEO SAIBA**!  
  
"What is the matter with you?" Neo asked, confused at Joey's expression.  
  
Shaking off his stunned expression, Joey looked cool and calm. "Nothing, nothing... I'm just shocked to see a kid like you to be a Red Eyes Black Dragon Master..."  
  
Neo laughed. "Really? I thought it was something else..."  
  
"Yeah..." Joey muttered nervously. He remembered about Neo... Neo was a powerful Digimon Card Gamer and was going to go to the top... until he faced against the cold hearted Digimon Queen, Rika, in a Digimon Card Tourament. She humiliated him and he swore to get revenge. That was why he joined up with an evil Digimon called WarDevidramon.  
  
From a Digimon file card, Neo was able to bring Digimon from his file card into the Digital World. Many died including Devimon, Ogremon, MaloMyotismon and VenomMyotismon. He heartlessly killed his own BlackMetalGreymon in cold blood in front of Rika and Kyubimon while killing the best friend of Tristan's Inumon, Labramon, with his VenomMyotismon.  
  
Out of all of Neo's deleted Digimon, only one survived. Once, Neo forced a Gatomon to Digivolve into LadyDevimon. Unlike all the LadyDevimons, this one was different. The reason it is different because it held onto something from its Gatomon form, her heart. Meaning that this LadyDevimon was a **GOOD** Digimon! She soon Digivolved into her unperdictable Mega form, Angedramon, and started to work for the Digimon Soverigns.  
  
When Neo was captured and WarDevidramon deleted by the awesome power of Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Neo faced a punishment he will never expect! Every knowledge and memory that is to do with Digimon was wiped out by Angedramon's magic.  
  
That was the last they've seen on Neo until now... where Joey was about to face Neo in a Duel Monster battle.  
  
"So, erm... you have a Red Eyes in your deck?" Joey asked.  
  
Neo smirked. "Three, actually... Tell me, Joey... Do you know the major difference between the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Red Eyes Black Dragon?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Joey said.  
  
"**APART** from the ATK and DEF difference..." Neo intruppted.  
  
Sweatdropping, Joey laughed nervously. "Erm... no then..."  
  
"Using Blue Eyes, it means power! But, using the Red Eyes means something different." Neo said, activating his Duel Disk. "I will show you what I mean in our battle!"  
  
"Fine by me! I'm ready and willing to gain myself into a solt in the last 8 Tough Duelists round! Bring it on, Neo!" Joey said.  
  
Neo nodded before he gasped. "Hey... wait a second..."  
  
"What?" Joey asked.  
  
"I...I never introduced myself... How did you know my name?" Neo asked.  
  
Gasping, Joey slapped his face and laughed sheepishly. "Well, erm... a kid has described to me about ya and mentioned your name... Neo Saiba."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Neo shrugged. "OK..."  
  
'_Man, that was a close call... Can't tell this kid the real reason why I know his name! If I tell him, he could either don't believe me, stand in shock and feel sorry for himself or go back to do the things that he was made to forget!_' Joey muttered in thought as he activated his Duel Disk. He drew five cards and smirked.  
  
"All right, each of us will have 4000 Life Points each. At the end of the battle, the winner can decide which two rare cards from the loser's deck he can take. Understand?" Neo asked.  
  
Joey just waved him off. "Yeah, yeah... Let's just get the show on the road."  
  
"Right!" You go first." Neo said, holding his five cards.  
  
"Excellent! **DUEL**!" Joey announced.  
  
/_**JOEY:** 4000_/  
  
/_**NEO:** 4000_/  
  
"For my first trick, I summon the Lesser Dragon in DEF position!" Joey announced, placing a card onto his disk.  
  
/_Lesser Dragon. ATK:1200 DEF:1000_/  
  
Joey grinned. "Make your move, kid."  
  
"Hmph... we are just starting the game and already your getting cocky." Neo said, taking a card out of his hand and placing it down. "Green Phantom King in DEF position!"  
  
/_Green Phantom King. ATK: 500 DEF: 1600_/  
  
Taking another card out, Neo placed it into the Field slot. "And I place this card into this Field slot, thus setting up an ultimate battle in the Red Eyes clan."  
  
Joey made a puzzling face. "Uh...?"  
  
Smirking, Neo took two cards out of his hand. "And I am not finished yet. I activate this Magic card, Forth Broughth."  
  
"Forth Broughth?" Joey asked, confused.  
  
"This Magic card allows both players to summon a monster with 4 Stars or less onto the field, face up in either ATK or DEF position." Neo said. "And I shall summon Darkworld Thorns into ATK position, reading himself to destroy your Lesser Dragon."  
  
/_Darkworld Thorns. ATK: 1200 DEF: 900_/  
  
Joey grinned. "You've just made a grave mistake there, pal! Seeing as I summon a monster from my hand to the field as well, I might as well bring this little baby to the field in ATK mode as well. Baby Dragon, that is..."  
  
/_Baby Dragon. ATK: 1200 DEF: 700_/  
  
Neo was amused. "Are you kidding me? Your suppose to be the second runner-up in Duelist Kingdom as well as the forth runner-up in the last Battle City. Don't tell me that this is all you've got? Monsters with low ATK and DEF power?"  
  
Joey laughed. "Hey! Baby Dragon happens to be part one of my way of eliminating most of your life points! Just end your turn and I'll show ya!"  
  
Neo laughed as well as he took a card out of his hand as well. "Well then... Let me activate this Magic card, Exchange!"  
  
"Wha...?!" Joey gasped.  
  
"Whats the matter? Didn't expect that? Exchange allows both of us to show what he have in our hand. Show me your four cards, Joey. And I will show you my remaining card." Neo explained.  
  
Grumbling, Joey held the cards to show Neo what he has. In his hand was Time Wizard, Skull Dice, Armored Lizard and Swamp Battleguard. "Here they are... Now, show me your card."  
  
"Very well..." Neo said, flipping his last card to show Joey. "Here..."  
  
Joey blinked. The last card Neo has in his hand was the legendary Summoned Skull, the most powerful 6-level monster in Duel Monster. If Joey has that, with Red Eyes and Polymerization... then he could bring forth a powerful Fusion monster onto the field everytime. **THAT** will be one of his two rare cards he will collect if he wins this. "OK... Now what?"  
  
"The next thing for us to do is exchange a card. I will exchange my Summoned Skull for one of your cards, which is your Protector of the Throne." Neo said, walking over to Joey, thus doing the exchanging of cards.  
  
"OK... So, I have Summoned Skull in my hand... next?" Joey asked.  
  
"I will send my Darkworld Thorns to eliminate your Lesser Dragon! **ATTACK**!" Neo announced.  
  
Darkworld Thorns snapped and quickly destroyed Joey's Lesser Dragon, which didn't scare him one little bit.  
  
"Right, my turn now!" Joey said, drawing a card. "Ya should have taken my Time Wizard when you've used Exchange because he happens to be part two of my plan!"  
  
Neo looked amused. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really! You don't know what happens when bring the full potential of Baby Dragon when I summon Time Wizard!" Joey said, placing Time Wizard onto the field.  
  
/_Time Wizard. ATK: 500 DEF: 400_/  
  
"Full potential, hmm? Show me..." Neo said, looking intrested.  
  
Joey nodded. "All right... Here is the scoop! When I activate Time Wizard's special ability, my monster will activate his spinning rulette which decided the outcome of this duel. If it stops at a Time Machine mark, that will be my winning ticket! If it hits a skull then, I will lose all my monsters and half a life points."  
  
Neo looked shocked. "And you want to risk this move on a rulette?"  
  
Joey nodded. "Of course! It is a bet I'm willing to take here! All right, Time Wizard! Activate your special ability! Time Rulette!!!"  
  
The small clock hand in the rulette started to spin faster and faster. When it started to slow down, that is where both Joey and Neo hopes for the result. Either the Time Machine for Joey's sake or the skull for Neo's sake. When it finall stops, only one cheered.  
  
"**YEAH! TIME MACHINE HITS THE SPOT!**" Joey cheered. "And now, this is my moment of truth!"  
  
Time Wizard vanished but, Baby Dragon started to evolve into an older but, more powerful and wiser looking dragon.  
  
Gasping in shock, Neo stepped back. "It...It evolved?!"  
  
Joey nodded. "That's right! My Baby Dragon is now a Millenium year old and has now evolved into a stronger **Thousand Dragon**!"  
  
/_Thousand Dragon. ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000_/  
  
"He was right... I should have taken the Time Wizard... if I knew about it..." Neo muttered.  
  
"Oh wait, and there is more! A thousand years has passed and not only it has effected my Baby Dragon but, what about your Darkworld Thorns?" Joey asked.  
  
Looking confused, Neo looked at his monster and gasped in shock. Darkworld Thorns was now a wilting plant and can hardly move. "Oh no! He is nothing more then a dying weed!"  
  
/_Darkworld Thorn. ATK: 1200_ V_ 200 DEF: 900 _V_ 100_/  
  
Joey punch his fist into the air. "All right, Thousand Dragon! Give that plant some of your weed killer now! Go for it!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Thousand Dragon breathed a powerful gas through his nostrils and destroyed Darkworld Thorns in a blink of an eye.  
  
"And since my monster was in ATK position, I lose life points." Neo muttered.  
  
/_**NEO:** 1800_/  
  
"How is that for a super combo!" Joey cheered, grinning. "This Duel will be over in a few minutes!"  
  
Neo shook his head as he drew a card. "I don't think so, Joey. I've just drew a Magic card that could turn the tide of this battle, even if you have a strong monster on the field."  
  
"Say wha..?!" Joey gasped.  
  
Placing the card he just drew on the disk, Neo looked at Joey with a grin. "Activate Card of Sanctity!"  
  
Joey groaned. Card of Sanctity is a back-up card for any Duelists on both sides if they have less then six cards. If they have less then six cards, then they must draw more cards until they have six in their hands. Joey has four so, he can draw 2 more but, Neo has one so he can draw 5 more! "Perfect... Just when I thought I had this in the bag..."  
  
"Wrong, Joey... Now, draw!" Neo announced as he and Joey drew cards until both of them have six each. "And now, I'm really gonna turn the tide on this Duel!"  
  
"How?" Joey asked.  
  
"Watch and learn... Activate my face-down Field card, Fusion Gate!" Neo announced as his Field card was activated. "With this, I can fuse material monsters and bring forth Fusion-type monsters without the need of the Polymerization! Course, the material monsters that are used will have to be put of the game until the end..."  
  
Joey gulped. "Oh man..."  
  
"So... I will activate the special effect of Fusion Gate to combind my first Red Eyes Black Dragon with..." Neo held up two cards in the air. ".... Meteor Dragon!"  
  
"**WHAT?!**" Joey gasped. "Red Eyes can combind with **ANOTHER **monster! I thought it was just Summoned Skull!"  
  
"Yes... Red Eyes can either be fused with Meteor Dragon or Summoned Skull. Between those two fused forms, the combination between Red Eyes and Meteor Dragon is far greater..." Neo said.  
  
/_Red Eyes Black Dragon. ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000_/  
  
/_Meteor Dragon. ATK: 1800 DEF:2000_/  
  
Joey gulped again. "Oh no... What is the monster called when you combind Red Eyes and Meteor Dragon...?"  
  
"Come forth, **Meteor Black Dragon**!!!" Neo called out as the massive fused form of Red Eyes and Meteor Dragon appeared onto the field, causing Joey to gasp in shock.  
  
/_Meteor Black Dragon. ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000_/  
  
Taking a card from his hand, Neo placed it onto the disk. "And now... for more total damage on your Life Points, Joey... Activate Shrink! To half Thousand Dragon's ATK power!"  
  
/_Thousand Dragon. ATK: 2400 _V_ 1200_/  
  
"And now... Meteor Black Dragon, attack!" Neo announced.  
  
The massive Meteor Black Dragon roared and fired a powerful blast that destroyed Joey's Thousand Dragon in one blow.  
  
"**NO!** Oh man... what a mess..." Joey muttered in fear.  
  
/_**JOEY**: 1700_/  
  
Neo smirked. "We are almost tied, Joey... Impressive, huh?"  
  
"Yeah... impressive... I... I didn't know about Black Meteor Dragon..." Joey whispered before he gasped. "Is that what you were talking about before the duel?! About Red Eyes!?"  
  
"Correct. You see, when Red Eyes have either fused with Meteor Dragon or Summoned Skull, they will have the ultimate power to overcome the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Just as long Seto Kaiba does power them up or fuse them into a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Neo said, smirking.  
  
Joey laughed nervously. "Why? Don't ya have a Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon?"  
  
"Wish it does exist... but, sadly no... My ultimate plan would be summoning Black Meteor Dragon, Black Skull Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field where you shall cower before them." Neo said.  
  
Joey smirked. "Are ya kidding me!? I have your Summoned Skull in my hand!"  
  
"Yeah... and Seto has three Blue Eyes! I have two Summoned Skulls, stupid!" Neo snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah... Should have figured that out..." Joey muttered.  
  
Neo grinned. "All right, make your move, Joey! And better make it a good one otherwise my Black Meteor Dragon is gonna end this battle!"  
  
"Fine..." Joey said, sighing as he drew his seventh card. He looked at his hand and grinned. 'All right! If I play my cards right... I could win this Duel! All right, here goes nothin'!'  
  
"Well?" Neo asked.  
  
Joey was still grinning as he held one card up. "Right then... Activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" He drew two more cards and his grin grew even wider. "OK! You played your turn of events, now it is time for me to reclaim it!" He slams a card down. "Activate my own Polymerization card to fuse my own Red Eyes Black Dragon with your Summoned Skull to bring forth Black Skull Dragon to the field! And one cards face down to back him up!"  
  
The infamous combo of Red Eyes and Summoned Skull came upon the field on Joey's side. A face-down card appeared behind the fused monster.  
  
Neo smirked. "All right... the battle between the two fused forms from the Red Eyes clan. We know who the winner is."  
  
"Bring it on!" Joey said, grinning. "I'm ready for yer!"  
  
"OK... What shall you do now, Joey?" Neo asked.  
  
"Ending my turn!" Joey said, still grinning.  
  
"Don't know why your grinning, I have the ATK advantage... see?" Neo said, pointing to the monsters.  
  
/_Black Skull Dragon. ATK: 3200 DEF: 2500_/  
  
/_Black Meteor Dragon. ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000_/  
  
Joey didn't look worried. "I'm not worried. After all, what is the worst you can do, hmm?"  
  
"All right... but, just to make sure... I'll summon a weak Battle Warrior in DEF position." Neo said as soon as he drew a card from his deck and placed a card down.  
  
/_Battle Warrior. ATK: 700 DEF: 1000_/  
  
"And now... Black Meteor Dragon! **ATK**!!!" Neo called out as his dragon roared and fired his strongest attack.  
  
Grinning, Joey pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Activate Trap card, Skull Dice! The higher the dice gets, the lower Black Meteor Dragon's ATK goes!"  
  
Gasping, Neo watched as the dice rolled and landed onto a 2. "Wha...?"  
  
"Your dragon has got an ATK power of 1750 now! Big comeback from me!" Joey said, grinning.  
  
/_Black Meteor Dragon. ATK: 3500 _V_ 1750_/  
  
Black Skull Dragon roared as he fired his counter attack and exploded the Black Meteor Dragon into pieces.  
  
/_**NEO:** 350_/  
  
Growling, Neo lowered his eyes as he drew another card from his hand. "Monster Reborn!!!"  
  
"**WHAT?!**" Joey gasped.  
  
"Bring forth Black Meteor Dragon back from the graveyard!" Neo called out as his trumph monster came back. "Your move, Wheeler!"  
  
Gulping, Joey drew his next card. '_Uh oh... Neo is getting tensed... I hope when I win... he won't act like a jerk like he did last time..._' He placed a card down. "Swordsman of Landstar in DEF mode with a card face down!"  
  
/_Swordsman of Landstar. ATK: 500 DEF: 1200_/  
  
"I end my turn!" Joey announced.  
  
"Dumbo, you forgot to change Black Skull Dragon to DEF position! Twit..." Drawing a card, Neo sneered as he placed a card down. "Stop Defense activate! Turn his Swordsman to ATK position!"  
  
Joey gulped as his DEF monster stepped up into ATK position. "Uh oh..."  
  
"If I destroy your Swordsman, I will win! So, Black Meteor Dragon! Attack his Swordsman!" Neo announced.  
  
"Counter attack!" Joey said, flipping a card up. "Activate Graceful Dice! Higher the roll, the stronger Swordsman can be!"  
  
Tense moment as the dice rolled on the ground and landed... **on a four**!  
  
Joey gulped. "Four... A life-saver..."  
  
/_Swordsman of Landstar. ATK: 500 _V_ 2000_/  
  
Even though Landstar was a bit stronger, the powerful blast of Black Meteor Dragon destroyed Joey's weak monster without a hitch.  
  
/_**JOEY:** 200_/  
  
"Tide has turned, Joey... One more blast... and your finished!" Neo said, grinning. "I must say... this is you at your best as you've shown during Duelist Kingdom and Battle City! Too bad I'm gonna claim this victory... and challange Yugi Muto during the finals"!  
  
Joey was steamed. "Forget it, kid! Even if you did beat me, which is never gonna happen, Yugi would cream ya! He didn't became the Champion of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City for nothin', ya know! Right now, I'm gonna make sure that your not reaching the finals! I'm gonna win right here, right now! Ya hear!?"  
  
"Try it, Wheeler! I end my turn!" Neo said, smirking.  
  
Drawing a card, Joey smirked. "At last, the final turn that will give me the victory! Neo, say goodbye to your life points!"  
  
Neo raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
Slamming it onto the disk, Joey cheered with delight. "Activate Magic Equip card for my Black Skull Dragon, Dragon Claws!!! This increases a Dark Dragon Duel Monster's ATK by 700 points!"  
  
/_Black Skull Dragon. ATK: 3200 _V_ 3900_/  
  
Gasping in shock, Neo stepped back in horror. "**NO!** This can't be happening!"  
  
"All right, Black Skull Dragon! Attack his Black Meteor Dragon now!" Joey announced with glee.  
  
The Black Skull Dragon took a deep breath and fired off a powerful blast of a flaming ball that exploded the Black Meteor Dragon into dust.  
  
/_**NEO:** 0_/  
  
/_**JOEY:** 200_/  
  
"And that, ladies and gentlemen... is the end of our show!" Joey said, laughing. "You did a good job, Neo, getting my life points low... but, I came out on top... And to our agreement, I choose Summoned Skull and Fusion Gate along with your two Locator Cards!"  
  
Grumbling, Neo stomped over to Joey and handed him his four prizes. As Joey placed them away, Neo took a deep breath. "It's not over..."  
  
"Wha..?" Joey looked confused.  
  
"It's not over, Wheeler! No one beats me and gets away with it! I may be down but, I am not out! I have two Locator Cards left! Once I fix my deck, I will find a way to beat the stuffings out of you! And when I find Yugi, **he is going down to!!!**" Neo yelled as he turned and ran off.  
  
"Hey! Neo! Wait!" Joey called but, Neo was too far away. "Oh man... I am in the Battle City finals but, I also gained an old enemy's anger that was lost a year ago... What if Neo is going to his old self again...?" He sighed as he looked up at the sky. "I just hope Neo calms down..."  
  
Nearby, Rika Nonaka watched the Duel and smiled as Joey won. She frowned at Neo's actions and watched as he ran off. "Jerk..." She muttered. "This happened the last time..."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Rika can remember it. It was during the Digimon Battle Card tourament where Ryo didn't enter and she became a champion. She was the cold hearted lady back then before she had Renamon as her partner. One of her opponents... was Neo Saiba himself!  
  
She can remember herself and Neo were sitting on a table, facing each other with Digimon cards in their hands on the table. A crowd of people were watching, waiting.  
  
_Neo placed a card down. "I'll Digivolve my RedVegimon to WaruMonzaemon to win this battle!"  
  
Rika smirked. "I'll use my Warp-Digivolve card to make Angemon become Seraphimon!"  
  
Neo gasped. "What?!"  
  
Rika smiled. "Looks like I won the battle."  
  
"And the winner of this year's Digimon Card Battle! Rika Nonaka!" The announcer yelled.  
  
Everyone cheered as Rika was lead off the stage with her cards and her prize.  
  
Neo stared at the table, his face filled shock before turning to anger. "I...impossible... I  
won't accept it... I won't accept it..."  
_  
_Later, Rika was walking through the corridor moments after her victory over Neo. Before she could grab the doorhandle and leave the building...  
  
"Rika!!!"  
  
Turning around, Rika saw the angry face of Neo. She replied in a cold, calm tone. "What do you want, Saiba?"  
  
"Know this, Digimon Queen!" Neo said, glaring at Rika with cold, dark eyes.  
  
"What?" Rika asked, her expression not changed.  
  
"I am not through with you yet! One of these days, I'm gonna beat you! And when I do, I will be the true Digimon Champion! You understand me?!" Neo hissed.  
  
Still, the expression on Rika's didn't changed. Instead, she opened the door and walked out. "Get lost, worm... I have something important to do other then listen your stupid babbling!"  
  
As well as Rika's expression, Neo's didn't changed as well. The fury and anger was still on his face as he slammed his fist against the closed door. "I will return, Rika! I promise you! **I WILL RETURN AND BEAT YOU!!!**"  
_  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Shaking her head, Rika sighed heavily. "I was able to change but, Neo... he was stuck with anger and revenge in his heart... Labramon and BlackMetalGreymon suffered his wrath with death and..."  
  
Gritting her teeth, Rika turned and walked away. Joey was already gone so, she better find a Duelist and reach the finals soon. "For our sake, Neo better calm down otherwise Yugi and Joey will have him on their backs... and we have to go through this all over again... Oh boy..."  
  
0000000000000000000  
  
Dr Eggman, his real name is Robotnik, and number one enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog. For who knows how long, he was quiet. He hid in his Egg Carrier that was hidden under the sea, planning his next move.  
  
And it was soon planned as somewhere in the Egg Carrier, Eggman was standing with his two robot lackeys, Boece and Doece, having a huge and evil grin on his face.  
  
"At long last... My greatest invention has been completed!" Eggman said, laughing.  
  
Boece looked at Doece, confused. "What is he talking about?"  
  
Doece quickly 'shhed' him. "Quiet... Just listen!"  
  
Eggman walked over to a massive machine hidden underneath a cloak. "This wonderful piece of art will help me eliminate Sonic and take over the world! And even if any of his new allies try and stop me, I shall do something drastic!"  
  
"Oh no! Your not... You wouldn't!" Boece looked in horror. "Your not gonna cook for them, are you!?"  
  
Eggman groaned. "No, you bucket-head! This machine will rival the power of this Gallantmon and I shall... **WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY COOKING?!**" He whirled at Boece, face flaming red.  
  
"Nothing, Eggman-sama!" Boece said, stepping back. "It's just... it tastes so weird..."  
  
"Let me remind you that you two can't lift an egg without breaking it and leaving its contents on the floor! I am the only one that cooks!" Eggman said, crossing his arms, looking angry.  
  
Doece waved his arms. "Dr Eggman-sama, calm down. We enjoy your meals you made. I mean, last night was wonderful! That fish cusine was delightful!"  
  
Eggman looked at Doece with a glare. "You moron! First of all, your a robot!"  
  
"We know... we programmed ourselves to taste food!" Doece said.  
  
"Well... maybe you should fix that programming because what you taste was **CHICKEN**!" Eggman yelled.  
  
Boece nodded. "Yeah... a very fishy chicken cusine..."  
  
Slapping his head, Eggman groaned. "Never mind! Never mind! Just help me prepare this for future battle! The only thing I need to add is the power core! You two better help me with this otherwise you'll taste something even more fishy, and I am not talking about the contents of my apple crumble!"  
  
Nodding, Boece and Doece followed Eggman towards his new machine, picking and carrying a lance and a shield while Eggman himself picked up the power core.  
  
Nearby, ShadowRanamon was watching all of this from a safe distance and giggled. "What is he...? A mad doctor...? Please... Now, I better find something here that will intrest Mariku..."  
  
With that, she walked away and deep into the Egg Carrier...  
  
0000000000000000000  
  
Entei looked confused. One moment, he was running to the aid to his two friends, Raikou and Suicune. Next thing he knew, he found himself in a lair with a long blue dragon, a huge red phoenix and three small twits. "Where... am I...?"  
  
"Your in the lair of the Soverigns! Digimon Gods that protect the Digital World!" Azulongmon said.  
  
"Digimon? Digital World?" Entei repeated, confused.  
  
"And is this creature?" Manxmon asked.  
  
Azulongmon chuckled. "That is one of the three Legendary Dog Pokemon of the Johto region, Entei!"  
  
"Wha...?! How did you know...?" Entei gasped.  
  
"Calm yourself, Entei. We'll explain everything." Azulongmon said. "I am one of the Soverigns known as Azulongmon. The huge phoenix is another member of the four Digimon Gods, Zhuqiaomon."  
  
Zhuqiaomon nodded. "And these three below me are Manxmon, Lemurmon and Socramon... Also known as the Three Annoying Twits!"  
  
After hearing that, all three Rookie Digimon did a face-fault to the ground.  
  
Manxmon got up. "Gee... thanks... my lord..."  
  
"All right, you three! Get out of here and get back on that machine, **PRONTO!!!**" Zhuqiaomon yelled out.  
  
Three small zips of three small Digimon were seen as they went through another room, causing Entei to sweatdrop and Azulongmon to chuckle.  
  
"Right then..." Entei coughed. "Explain to me, what are Digimon? And what is this Digital World?"  
  
"I shall if you explain to me how you got into our world." Zhuqiaomon said.  
  
Nodding, Entei took a deep breath. "I was here with my friends, Raikou and Suicune. Suicune got seperated from us when she found out that another friend of ours, Lugia, was in this new world we came in. Suddenly, I couldn't sense Lugia anymore. And Suicune was gone too! Moments before I came into this world, Suicune came before Raikou and I left them alone because they are in love with each other."  
  
"Sense? What do you mean '_sense_'?" Zhuqiaomon asked.  
  
"I can sense their minds and souls... When Suicune was about, I couldn't sense either her mind or soul... then, Raikou's was gone and I ran... before I fell into this world..." Entei muttered.  
  
Azulongmon hummed. "I see... OK, listen to me, Entei. I will explain everything to you..."  
  
0000000000000000000  
  
Brock ran through the back allayways of Shinjuku, making sure people don't see him and reconise him from the '_Pokemon_' TV show. With a quick turn, Brock went around a corner and...  
  
/**WHAM!**/  
  
...ran into someone. "Sorry!" Brock said. "I'm in a hurry!"  
  
"**Well, watch where your going, you closed-eye jerk!**"  
  
"**Terriermon!!!**"  
  
Brock looked up and gasped. He has just bumped into... "Henry! Terriermon!"  
  
"Brock...? What are you doing out here...?" Henry asked.  
  
"Apart from bumping into people..." Terriermon muttered.  
  
Laughing nervously, Brock took out a piece of paper and showed it to Henry. "Remember this symbol?"  
  
Terriermon looked at the paper with Henry and laughed. "That's an eye! Nice drawing, genius!"  
  
Sighing, Henry tapped Terriermon's head a little before he looked at Brock. "I've seen this before... it is on that strange pyramid necklace that Yugi has... Why?"  
  
"Something weird has happened this morning... When Ash, Max and May were out... May went off to collect some water for her Pokemon... and we found her in front of HYPNOS, hypnotized and this symbol on her forehead." Brock said.  
  
"Anything stolen?" Henry asked.  
  
Brock nodded his head. "Yeah... which is strange... I mean, if a trainer has been hypnotized, the one who could have hypnotize the victim would have ran off with the victim's Pokemon... Instead, the one whom hypnotized May made off with six empty Poke-balls."  
  
Terriermon blinked. "What kind of idiot makes off with six empty Poke-balls instead of full ones?!"  
  
"I dunno but, this symbol is my only clue to what ever is happening!" Brock noted. "And for some reason, I think Yugi has something to do with all this!"  
  
"What do you think, Henry?" Terriermon asked.  
  
Looking at the paper, Henry shook his head. "I do admit, I have a feeling that Yugi is hiding something from us... Everytime he battles in Duel Monster, he looks taller and his voice sounds deeper... I just shook it off thinking it was just me..."  
  
"Guess we have to ask him some questions..." Brock noted.  
  
Terriermon looked around the corner and gasped. "Better think of some questions now because here he comes!"  
  
Brock and Henry looked around the corner with Terriermon to see Yugi walking up the pathway, not noticing them one bit. He is smiling.  
  
"What is he so happy about...?" Henry muttered.  
  
"Before I left, someone told everyone that the first three Duelists have made it to the final 8. That includes Takato, Seto and Yugi here." Brock explained.  
  
Terriermon grinned evilily. "Oh yeah... Takato, Ryo and Rika are gonna have some problems dealing with Yugi here."  
  
Before Yugi could continue, his mobile phone started to ring. He answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi Duke! How is everything back at Domino? What? What do you mean Marik wants to speak to me at Domino Museum? I'm in Shinjuku right now..." He paused. "He wants to speak to the Pharoah? Something to do with Marik's dark side and the Millenium Items? It's so imporant? OK... I'll try and find a way to get to Domino as quickly as possible! I'll see you there, Duke!" He puts the phone away.  
  
Terriermon blinked. "Marik's dark side?"  
  
"Millenium Items?" Brock muttered.  
  
"Pharaoh?" Henry whispered.  
  
Yugi looked at his Millenium Puzzle and sighed. "How can I get to Domino City quickly? Trains aren't reliable so..." His face lighten up. "I know! Tails, I'll go and ask him!"  
  
Running off, Yugi passed the alleyway and not noticing the occupants in there while rushing over to HYPNOS. Henry and Brock came out of their hiding place with Terriermon on his Tamer's shoulder.  
  
"What was that all about?" Terriermon asked.  
  
Henry shrugged. "I dunno..."  
  
"I think we should follow him... We need to find out what is going on here..." Brock noted.  
  
"I agree... Listen, I think I know what Yugi is going to Tails for. From what Amy told me, Tails own a blue bi-plane called the Tornado 2. Tails designed the plan to change from bi-plane to jet mode." Henry said.  
  
Terriermon looked up in the sky. "So... how are we gonna follow them, hmm?"  
  
"Easy... Rapidmon is big enough to carry me and Brock, Terriermon. When we are following him, make sure your not to close but, not too far away okay? Otherwise, Yugi will be asking **US** questions!"  
  
"He'll have to because we'll be asking **HIM** questions!" Terriermon noted.  
  
"Come on... Let's follow him!" Brock said.  
  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
"Snazzy place he has got here..." ShadowRanamon noted, walking through the corridors of Eggman's Egg Carrier. "Too bad I'm not wearing any shoes and the metal floors happen to be cold!" She grumbled as she darted her head about. "That egg-headed fool must have some sort of invention he has created for Mariku and Lucemon to use..."  
  
She paused and took out a yellow data card Lucemon gave to her before she left. "And why does Lucemon want the data sample of the Tamer's Guilmon? It doesn't make any sense..." She placed it away and kicked the door in fustration. "I can't stand this! What am I even looking for anyway?!"  
  
The door she kicked started to react and opened up to reveal a small room. In the small room was a wooden desk. Carefully, ShadowRanamon walked into the room with a happy expression. "Ya know... this place is a good start..." She walked over to the desk and opened it up. She took out some files and opened them up. There was one word that caught her intrest...  
  
"_Roboticizer..._" She whispered with a dark grin. "How delightful this sounds..."  
  
000000000000000000000000  
  
Moments later, Boece and Doece were walking through the same corridor that ShadowRanamon went through. "Eggman-sama is gonna be furious!" Boece said, with a nervous look. "I'm amazed we were lucky to fix that power core in that very area! He is bound to notice once he activates the power!"  
  
Doece just waved his hand. "Calm down... Listen, it could get any worst..."  
  
"How? How could it get any worst?" Boece asked.  
  
"Remember the roboticizer plans we saved? Those were the only copies left after Eggman-sama burned the rest after the little 'mishap' back a few years ago in our world." Doece said. "I have the plans hidden in one of these doors that Eggman don't use... The worst that could happen is that the roboticizer plans could be found by Eggman and he would go beserk for disobeying an order while the other worst thing is that the plans will get stolen and fall into the wrong hands."  
  
Stopping, Boece gulped and pointed to the open door. "Is **THAT** the door that has the plans inside...?"  
  
Doece also stopped and gulped as well. "Yeah... that's the one..." He quickly ran inside and came back out, fear shown in his eyes. "The plans... **ARE GONE!!!**"  
  
"Eggman-sama must have found them!" Boece said.  
  
"Found what?" Asked a voice. Boece and Doece screamed, whirled around and saw their huge master looking down at them with an angry face. "What did I find?"  
  
"Y...You mean... you never went into that room...?" Boece asked, pointing to the open door.  
  
Eggman shook his head. "No! All it contain is a old table! No idea why I have it though..."  
  
Doece gulped. "Not only there is an old table but... inside a drawer... there is some plans..."  
  
"Plans? What plans?" Eggman asked.  
  
"The plans for.... the roboticizer..." Doece whispered.  
  
Eggman's jaw dropped when he screamed. "**WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?**"  
  
"The plans for the roboticizer! We saved the last copy for you in case you want to use the plan again!" Boece quickly spoke up. "But... the plans are missing! And if you don't have it, there must be an intruder!"  
  
Grumbling, Eggman turned around. "Do you remember the last time it happened?! I can't work out how to fix that problem! If I knew how to fix it, I would have used it a long time ago! Do you have the De-Roboticizer plans?!"  
  
"Yes!" Doece said, nodding.  
  
"Good! I am now going to execute my plan! If Sonic and his friends ever find out about the roboticizer... guess who is going to explain to them what has happened and whom is gonna hand them over the de-roboticizer plans?" Eggman asked.  
  
Gulping, Boece and Doece pointed to each other. "Us...?"  
  
Eggman nodded. "Correct!" With that, he walked off.  
  
"If they found out that we didn't threw the remaining roboticizer plans away like Eggman asked us to... Amy will knock us out of the park with her mallet! Now how it can get any worst?!" Doece muttered.  
  
"He is gonna activate his new machine..." Boece replied.  
  
Doece gulped once more. "Oh no..."  
  
000000000000000000000000  
  
An evil smirk came onto Mariku's face as his brainwashed Suicune entered the room with her tranced sweetheart, Raikou. "Excellent. You have done well, my beautiful servant... Done well indeed."  
  
Suicune bowed and spoke robotically. "I live to serve you..."  
  
Laughing, Mariku turned to Raikou, whom was standing like a statue. "And for you... you live to serve me, understand?"  
  
"Yes, master..." Raikou said, robotically.  
  
"Good." Mariku said, drawing out an empty Sennen Ball. "Welcome to the team, Raikou!" He laughed insanly as he threw it and caught Raikou, snapping it shut. He picked it up and opened the Sennen Ball up to bring out his new Raikou servant, grinning. "Two down, four to go. Blastoise better evolve to his Ultimate form soon so we can attack the Team Rocket base and steal the portal device! So I can collect more 'willing' servants!"  
  
Nearby, Lucemon was watching all of this and grinned slighly as Mariku laughed insanily with Suicune and Raikou standing like statues. "Mariku... your lust for hypnotic powers can either lead you to your victory... or to your downfall..."  
  
00000000000000000000000  
  
Climbing out of the sea on a beach, ShadowRanamon giggled slightly as she took out some papers from her backpack. "I am so glad my bag is waterproof... Now we have these, Mariku will be so happy." She reads about the roboticizer a bit. "'Once the victim gets turned into a robot, the small control chip will erase all the memories the victim has and make them think as an obiedient robot. Sadly, Dr Eggman has somehow failed to create the perfect control chip so, the project had to be abandoned after the mishap it happened with a dragon.' Hmm, guess we can fix that... and once we do... I think I will ask Mariku if we can visit Silesia for a while..."  
  
She laughed as she placed the papers away before taking out the yellow data disk. "But first... I need to find Guilmon and his Tamer..."  
  
And that, she walked off.  
  
0000000000000000000000  
  
Near HYPNOS, Yugi sat on a wooden box while Tails was preparing his Tornado 2. "You know where to go?"  
  
"Of course... Me and Shadow were at Domino City when Sonic found Knuckles." Tails said, turning a few buttons on. "If the weather is good, we'll be there in one hour. Plently of time of going there and coming back."  
  
"Thank you, Tails." Yugi said. He left his Duel Disk and deck with Yamaki to look after. The only cards he has taken with him are the three Egyptian God cards. He climbed into the back seat of the Tornado 2 as the plane came to life. "Let's move! The quicker we go there, the quicker we come back."  
  
Tails nodded. "I'll land at the same place where I hid the Tornado 2 before we came here... When your done with your business, come back to me and we'll head back in no time flat."  
  
"Good." Yugi said.  
  
"Here we go!" Tails announced, pulling the lever and the Tornado 2 was away!  
  
The Tornado 2 flew over Shinjuku and soon flew over the park. When the plane was over the park, the infamous Rapidmon came out of his hiding place and carried Henry and Brock in his arms.  
  
"There he goes!" Brock said.  
  
Henry nodded. "All right, Rapidmon! Follow him but, make sure he doesn't see us!"  
  
"You got it, Henry!" Rapidmon said as they followed the Torando 2 to Domino City.  
  
00000000000000000000000  
  
Climbing into the cockpit, Dr Eggman started to flip some switches. "The time has finally come! Come alive, my new creation!"  
  
The huge white sheet used to cover Dr Eggman's new weapon was ripped apart by a massive lance. The new machine Dr Eggman created was a huge round machine with a robot head based on Eggman's face, holds a lance and a shield, hovering by its jet pack and has small legs. In the middle of the new machine was a colourful orb. Inside the control room of the new machine, Eggman laughed as he looked through a camera, admiring his new creation.  
  
"Sonic, prepare yourself to battle against my greatest creation! The awesome **EGG EMPEROR!!!**" Eggman said, laughing before he noticed a flaw. It was the glowing colourful orb on his Egg Emperor's chest. "**WHY IS THE POWER CORE VISIBLE!? DOECE!!! BOECE!!!**"  
  
Nearby, Boece and Doece were hiding in a unknown room.  
  
"He found out..." Boece muttered.  
  
Doece nodded. "Yep... Should have told him we ran out of material to cover the power core..."  
  
Boece gulped. "Too late now..."  
  
Growling before laughing, Eggman pulled a lever. "Never mind... I can sort this out later... I must eliminate Sonic and his friends now! Here I come!"  
  
The evil laughter of Dr Eggman echoed through the Egg Carrier as the transporter beam carried the Egg Emperor out of the ship and into battlefield...  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
**In the next chapter! Yugi finally arrives at Domino and talks to Marik at the museum with Brock and Henry listening nearby, better make sure they don't get caught... Too late! Dr Eggman and his Egg Emperor faces against Sonic and Knuckles! Stand by for a class Sonic battle! While ShadowRanamon completes her mission, Rika and Phillipe couldn't find suitable opponents for their fifth or last Duel battle... when they get mysterious messages. Lots more in the next chapter including a question that Davis has raised that went missing for about 18 chapters, Chaotic Digivolution! Stay tune for the next chapter!  
  
For the first time ever, this fanfic is the first story that I'm doing for almost a year! I've started on the 5th November 2003 and I'm still doing it!  
  
Also, the Egg Emperor is one of the bosses from _Sonic Heroes_ on the _Nintendo Gamecube_, _Sony Playstation 2_, _Microsoft X-Box_ and soon, _Microsoft PC_.  
  
Until next time, see ya!**


	37. The Next Aftermath

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **A message to my favourite reviewer, MajinMewtwo... _WHERE ARE YOU_?! lol, just kidding. My messages are at the end of this chapter so, read onto the story!  
**  
00000000000000000  
  
Growling sofetly, Rika sat on a step near a shop and sighed. Today, she didn't fought against anyone as she had something else on her mind. First of all was the newspaper thing... Impmon had open his big mouth and a reporter from her school wrote down about the rumours of her and Henry as an item. What really burns her up was about another rumour of her and RYO as a couple. Her anger and rage was enough to make Renamon hide.  
  
Next came the true horror to her, the return of Neo Saiba. It's been a long time since she last saw her and yet, she thought Angedramon's magic has changed him a lot... but after the Duel against Joey and lost, she shivered as Neo gave Joey the same threats as he did to her when she beat him in a Digimon Card Battle tourament.  
  
"We've got too much on our hands right now... Neo's timing is the worst ever..." Rika muttered, looking at her Duel Disk. "Tomorrow, I'll claim my position in the final 8 so I can concentrate on other stuff."  
  
It was then that a person on a bike zoomed passed her and dropped a letter in front of her feet before riding off into the distance. Rika noticed this, picked the letter up and called to the biker.  
  
"Hey! You dropped this!" She called out but, the biker didn't listen and just rode away. When he was out of site, Rika sighed and looked at the letter. Her eyes widen. It was addressed to her... She opened it and read it.  
  
_Dear Miss Nonaka  
  
I have watched you Duel for the past few days in Battle City and the way you Duel wants me to challange you to a battle, but I never get the chance.  
  
Today, I've noticed that you haven't challanged anyone but, I've noticed you have something on your mind so I've decided to wait for tomorrow. Then, I figured that you might be facing someone else and soon claiming your final Locator Card.  
  
What I'm trying to say is that tomorrow, I challange you to a Duel! You can decide how many Locator cards and rare cards we can battle for when we start our Duel.  
  
If you accept, meet me at the Shinjuku Aqua Centre at 2:30pm! I'm not giving my name as I want to reveal to you in suspense.  
  
Please accept, Rika.  
_  
Smiling, Rika folded the paper away and started to walk off. Today seems bad but, tomorrow she will face a Duelist that has the passion to battle her. Even though she doesn't know the idenity of this mysterious sender, she knows this next Duel will be amazing.  
  
"I accept!"  
  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
"Phillipe-san..." Felina moaned as she rode on Phillipe's back, crying. "Why didn't you challange someone today?"  
  
Phillipe sighed. "I don't feel like Dueling, Felina. Ever since that nightmare last night, I thought I should relax for a bit and wait till tomorrow."  
  
Felina grinned. "Aww... feeling sorry for the Duelists? Getting creamed by ya? Thought you would give them a second chance?"  
  
Looking oddly at Felina, Phillipe shook his head. "No... I'll explain about it to ya later... We better get home."  
  
"Fine..." Felina pouted.  
  
Sniggering, Phillipe arrived home only to find a letter sticking out of the letter box. He took it and saw it has his name on it. "What in the..?"  
  
"What is it, Phillipe?" Felina asked.  
  
Opening it, Phillipe shrugged. "I dunno.... yet." He opened the letter and read it.  
  
_Mr Phillipe Sagara  
  
I am issuing a challange against you tomorrow at 3:00pm near the entrance to Shinjuku Subway. You can name the price of how many Locator cards and rare cards we can win.  
  
Be there or be squared  
_  
Sweatdropping at the last line, Phillipe smiled. "A challange! Felina, I'm going to enter the final 8!"  
  
"Hooray! When?" Felina asked, grinning widly.  
  
"Tomorrow after three... I just wonder who this Duelist is..." Phillipe muttered as he walked into the house.  
  
0000000000000000000000000  
  
Domino Museum, a place where locals or tourists can walk around and look at the history of the world. It was also the ideal place for Yugi's meeting with Marik and his older adoptive brother, Odion, and his friend, Duke Devlin. What puzzles Yugi is why he didn't mention his older sister, Ishizu, being there.  
  
Maybe he'll find out... As soon as Tails landed in the very area where he and the others hid at Domino City, Yugi quickly came over to the museum to find out what exactly is so important to be dragged over here.  
  
Unknowing to him, Henry and Brock were right behind him, trying not to be seen. Henry was carrying a Terriermon with his mouth tied-up so he won't open his big mouth.  
  
"Don't lose sight of him..." Henry whispered.  
  
Brock nodded. "OK, I got it..."  
  
They continued to follow Yugi until a boy about the same height as Joey and Tristan appeared in front of Yugi by walking up the stairs. He smiled. "Hey there, Yugi."  
  
"Duke! There you are... What is going on here? Where is Marik?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Down there... Come on, it's really important." Duke said.  
  
Nodding, Yugi followed Duke down the stairs. Brock started to follow them when he noticed Henry's expression. "What is the matter, Henry?"  
  
"That was Duke Devlin... He is known as the Master of Dices... He created a game that mirrors Duel Monsters in a different way called Dungeon Dice Monsters." Henry explained.  
  
"Really? That's neat... Come on!" Brock said, pulling Henry by his sleeve.  
  
Henry whoaed a little as they slowly walked down the stairs. They finally arrived and looked around the corner to see Yugi and Duke standing with a huge man with a strange tatoo-like on the side of his face and a white-haired boy.  
  
"Marik... What is going on here...?" Yugi asked.  
  
Marik, the white-haired boy, held his hand up. "I am sorry, Yugi... but I need to speak to the Pharaoh..."  
  
Henry blinked. "Pharaoh...?"  
  
Sighing, Yugi closed his eyes and the Millenium Puzzle glowed a bit. When it was over, Yugi was know Yami Yugi. He looked up and spoke in his deep, dramatic voice. "How may I help you, Marik?"  
  
"Pharaoh... a few things I need to tell you..." Marik said before he faced a stone tablet that was being held against the wall with some glass. "During the Egyptian time, you were ruling the world with a kind heart. When something terrible happened, you faced against this evil and sealed it away... Losing your memory..."  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes, that is right..."  
  
Marik sighed. "Sadly, I do not think that is the truth... it is only Ishizu's guess... The seven Millenium Items exist to either help you or give power to evil..."  
  
"I'm sorry for asking but, what are you trying to say here?" Duke asked.  
  
"Pharaoh... what is your name...?" Marik asked.  
  
"My name is Yami." Replied Yugi's mysterious dark half.  
  
Shaking his head, Marik chuckled. "No... that is not your real name... It is a name given to you by your friends as you are the darker and mysterious half of one young Yugi Muto..."  
  
"So... If Yami isn't my name... then, what is it...?" Yami muttered.  
  
Odion spoke up. "No one knows... only you know, Pharaoh... When it is time for you to reclaim your memories..."  
  
"By holding up the three Egyptian God cards in front of this tablet beside me, you'll finally remember all your memories that you have lost..." Marik said. "But, now isn't the perfect time..."  
  
Yami gasped. "Why not?!"  
  
"According to Marik and Odion here, his dark half has returned and kidnapped Ishizu! And he isn't alone..." Said Duke.  
  
"What?!" Yami asked, horrified.  
  
Brock looked at Henry, confused. "What are they talking about...?"  
  
"Wish I knew... we better confront Yugi, or Yami or whatever, later..." Henry said before he froze. "Oh no..."  
  
"What is it?" Brock asked.  
  
Henry looked at his shoulder where Terriermon was holding his nose. "Terriermon..."  
  
"Artifacts... have dust... gonna sneeze..." Terriermon whispered.  
  
Henry gulped. "Don't sneeze..."  
  
"Have to..." Terriermon muttered.  
  
Brock held Terriermon's nose. "Just hold on..."  
  
A few seconds and Terriermon wasn't in a sneezing mood. "Phew... thanks..."  
  
Nodding, both Henry and Brock turned around to listen the continued conversation. Nothing was said when Yami stood in shock about an old foe returns...  
  
"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!**"  
  
Crying out in shock, Brock and Henry fell to the ground where they were able to be seen by Yami, Marik, Odion and Duke.  
  
Terriermon hopped down the stairs and walked beside Henry. "Momentai, Henry... Sorry... I just couldn't help it... Good news is, I'm feeling better!"  
  
"That's great..." Henry muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Henry?! Brock?! What are you doing here?!" Yami asked, in shock.  
  
Duke raised an eyebrow. "You know these two and that rabbit?"  
  
"I'm not a rabbit, I'm a dog! I'm a quiet and strong Digimon called Terriermon!" Said the little Rookie.  
  
Henry sweatdropped. "Strong, yes... Quiet, no chance in a million years..."  
  
Chuckling, Brock got up and looked at Yami. "You have to explain to us what is going on, Yugi!"  
  
"Why...?" Yami asked, noticing the worriness in Brock's voice.  
  
"Because... Because I think I know where our new foes are..." Brock muttered.  
  
0000000000000000000000000  
  
Sitting in the control panel of his new Egg Emperor, Dr Eggman grinned. "Excellent. All systems go! Now, where could Sonic be...?"  
  
"_Dr Eggman! We've located Sonic!_" Doece said, calling through the radio.  
  
Eggman laughed. "Excellent! Don't lose sight of him!"  
  
Silence before Doece reported back. "_Erm, Eggman-sama?_"  
  
"Yes?" Eggman asked.  
  
"_We've lost sight of him..._" Doece muttered.  
  
Too bad there wasn't enough room for Eggman to face-faulted...  
  
"**GAH!!! WHAT DID HE GO?!**" Eggman screamed in rage.  
  
Boece's voice came through the radio. "_Eggman! Located Sonic again!_"  
  
"Good! Quickly tell me where he is!" Eggman said.  
  
_"Turn around._" Was all Boece said.  
  
Eggman gave off a 'huh?' and turned his Egg Emperor around. "**WHAT?!**"  
  
Running behind him and giving off a smirk was non other than Sonic the Hedgehog. "Well, well, well... not only a giant talking egg is in front of me, but he is flying as well."  
  
"Sonic! So, your here as well!" Eggman sneered.  
  
"Yeah! No thanks to you and your Metal Shadow!" Sonic called back. "Nice robot, what is it?"  
  
Eggman laughed. "The ultimate weapon to defeat you, blue boy! I call it the Egg Emperor!"  
  
"Nice name..." Sonic muttered before he grinned. "Too bad its going to the scrap yard."  
  
"And what makes you think you can defeat it, Sonic?" Eggman asked.  
  
"I'm not going to defeat it, Eggman. **YOU ARE!**" Sonic called back.  
  
Eggman looked confused. "How?! How can I defeat my own creation?!"  
  
"Six words. Keep your eyes on the road." Sonic said.  
  
Whirling the Egg Emperor around, Eggman saw Sonic's point. "Oh no..."  
  
/**CRASH!**/  
  
"See ya later, Eggman!" Sonic said, zooming off the distance.  
  
What happened was that when Eggman turned his Egg Emperor around, he soon saw the pattern of a bridge that was built by bricks up close. The machine soon fell down to the ground, amazingly undamaged along with the exposed power core.  
  
Inside, Eggman found himself upside down. "I really hate him... I really do..."  
  
0000000000000000000  
  
When Brock explained to Yami and Marik to his of the story about May, hypnotized with the Millenium symbol on her forehead, Marik nodded.  
  
"Yes... he has returned..." Marik said, sighing before he turned around and took his shirt off. What he had on his back shocked Brock and Henry. A tablet and three monster-like creatures in card-like objects was carved into his very skin. It would never heal as it was now a scar.  
  
Henry was the first to speak. "Wha... What is this...?"  
  
Marik sighed. "The mission of my family was to show this to the Pharaoh when he returns. He has lost his memory and in order to do regain them, he must hold up the three Egyptian God cards towards the tablet to start his journey to reclaim the memories... Slifer the Sky Dragon, the Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor!"  
  
"Slifer, Ra and Obelisk?" Henry muttered in awe. He can remember Yugi using Slifer in his battle against Giovanni a few days ago but, never seen the powers of the other two yet.  
  
Marik turned and lowered his eyes. "When I got this... my dark side was also born... Mariku."  
  
"Mariku..." Yami muttered, learning for the first time about Yami Marik's true name.  
  
"My family has been locked in the underground for ages... and I was young back then. I wanted to see what the outside is like... I was able to convince my older sister, Ishizu, to take me out and let me see what the world is like. Odion made sure  
  
that my father never knew that we were breaking the rules. Few moments later, me and Ishizu returned home... to find out that we never noticed something when we left in the dark... an alarm that father built in case anyone is leaving without his permission... Me and Ishizu ran and found father beating Odion up with a whip... and was about to hurt me..." Marik said.  
  
Brock gasped in horror. "And then... what happened...?"  
  
Marik sighed sadly. "Before the whip could hit me... Mariku emerged... and grabbed the whip. He then grabbed a Millenium item known as the Millenium rod... and killed my father..."  
  
"**KILLED HIM!?**" Terriermon gasped.  
  
"Correct... and I was able to reclaim my body before he could harm either Odion or Ishizu... and I was horrified to see my father lying against the wall in his own pool of blood... and... a mysterious soul arised in front of me... telling me that the Pharaoh has returned... thus making me believe that the Pharaoh killed my father... where it was actually Mariku that killed my own father..." Marik explained.  
  
"Marik... I'm sorry but... who is this mysterious soul and what are the Millenium items like?" Henry asked.  
  
Odion sighed. "The mysterious soul is known as Shadi, holder of two Millenium items. One of them is Millenium Key that allows Shadi to enter the mind of whom-ever he places the key in as well as locking the soul away. And the other item is the Millenium Scales that is used to tell if the victims is telling the truth or telling a lie."  
  
"I remember Bakura having one of them... Millenium Ring?" Duke asked.  
  
Yami nodded. "It holds a spirit of an ancient tomb raider as well as locating Millenium items." He turned to Henry. "Do you remember Pegasus?"  
  
Henry gasped. "Maximillion Pegasus?! Creator of Duel Monsters?! HE has one as well?!"  
  
"The Millenium Eye. Its used to see souls as well as sealing them away. It's main function is to see people's minds and Pegasus used it to see the player's cards." Yami said. "But, the Millenium Eye no longer belongs to Pegasus because someone has stolen it..."  
  
Marik nodded as he took a necklase out of his pocket. "And this is Ishizu's Millenium item known as the Millenium Necklase that allows her to see the future."  
  
"The Millenium Puzzle is my item and it is very powerful." Yami said, pointing to the object he has.  
  
"And finally, the Millenium Rod. It can be used as a dagger, which Mariku shown by killing my father, and also have the power to use mind control." Marik said.  
  
"Mind control?! Then, it was the Millenium Rod that hypnotized May! But, I don't understand!" Brock said. "Why hypnotized May and steal six of her empty Poke-Balls, it still doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"What happens next?" Terriermon asked.  
  
Marik sighed. "It was during Battle City that things got rough..."  
  
0000000000000000000000000  
  
ShadowRanamon, dark Warrior of Water, climbed up a tree with Lucemon's device in her hand. "Why me!? Why couldn't I just do this first before collecting those papers..." She growled as she saw Takato, Guilmon, Mokuba and Penguinmon walking nearby. "Oh well... Better get this over with..."  
  
"So... me, Yugi and your brother are in the finals, huh?" Takato said, looking at Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Yep. And it's just reported that Joey is in the finals as well. Today is incredible as four out of eight spots have been filled! Soon, we'll have all eight and you'll be in the finals!"  
  
"This is wonderful! So, now I can focus on our battle against this great evil." Takato said, grinning.  
  
Guilmon stopped and started to sniff. "What is..."  
  
With a quick flick, ShadowRanamon threw the syring-device that drove itself into the back of Guilmon's neck. "Ha! Got ya!"  
  
Crying out in pain, Guilmon held the back of his neck as he fell to his knees. "**Takato!!!**"  
  
Whirling around, Takato gasped and ran over to his Digimon. "Guilmon!!! Are you okay?! Please tell me your okay!!!"  
  
"What is happening here?!" Mokuba gasped.  
  
Takato saw the syring attached to a yellow data card and growled. "What is this?! Who does this belong to?!"  
  
Leaping from her spot, ShadowRanamon quickly landed in front of Takato and snatched the yellow card from the syring. "It is me, sugah! The name is ShadowRanamon!"  
  
"ShadowRanamon?!" Takato gasped, remembering the name that Takuya and his friends mentioned outside the ruined base of Team Rocket a few days ago. "Your one of Daemon's six remaining warriors?!"  
  
ShadowRanamon giggled. "Correct! Now, if you excuse me... I have to go!" At that note, she turned herself into a pool of water and disappeared.  
  
Takato was still in rage for her harming his Digimon. "Hey, you... **COME BACK!!!**"  
  
"Takato..." Guilmon moaned.  
  
Penguinmon walked over and took the syring out of Guilmon's neck. "What is this thing? What did that water girl took?"  
  
"We better take it back to HYPNOS! Maybe they can figure it out! We can also get Guilmon back to HYPNOS to be checked on in case ShadowRanamon did something to his data!" Mokuba said.  
  
Takato nodded and slowly picked Guilmon up to his feet. "Are you okay, boy?"  
  
Guilmon nodded to his favourite friend. "I am but... I don't feel anything wrong with me, Takato... just a little dizzy..."  
  
"Never mind about that. We're having you checked at HYPNOS! Come on!" Takato said, leading his Digimon with Mokuba and Penguinmon away to HYPNOS, much to ShadowRanamon's delight as she hid behind a tree.  
  
Giggling, ShadowRanamon looked at the yellow data disk and smirked. "Don't worry, kid... Guilmon is fine... And now, with the roboticizer plans for Mariku and Guilmon's data sample for Lucemon, my mission is over!" She turned and walked away.  
  
000000000000000000000000  
  
"And that is the whole story..." Marik ended. "By surrendering the duel, Mariku was gone forever... until a few days ago."  
  
Yami frowned. "What happened?"  
  
Odion sighed. "Mariku came back with a new friend. He calls himself Lucemon."  
  
Henry paled. "Lucemon..." The same Digimon that Takuya and his friends face back in their Digital World. A powerful Rookie that can cripple a Mega. If he about then, this is going to be a difficult battle.  
  
"He regained the Millenium Rod and used its power to blast me and Odion back!" Marik said. "Before Ishizu took her Millenium item off and surrendered herself to become Mariku's mind controlled slave."  
  
"**WHAT?!**" Yami screamed. "**WHY?!**"  
  
"One, to save us from death and two, to trick Mariku into draining the powers of the Millenium Rod." Marik said, smiling. "You see, the Millenium Rod can only be worked on the ancestors of the original owner and non-ancestors me and my dark side. Legends say that if the Millenium Items is being held by someone which is not the original holder, the unlimited powers from the item only works if there is a light side and a dark side..."  
  
Brock nodded. "Like you and Mariku."  
  
"Correct. Since I'm seperated from him, the unlimit power of the Millenium Rod has now became... limited! And if Ishizu is correct, the time of the Millenium Rod will be midnight tonight! After which, the Rod loses its powers for good and Ishizu will be free..." Marik said, smiling before he frowned. "Course, after hearing what Mariku did to this May friend of yours, Brock, I dread to learn what he is planning."  
  
Duke sighed. "I thought things would go normal after Battle City was over..."  
  
"You thought wrong..." Odion said, smirking.  
  
Henry looked at Yami, worried. "Listen, Pharaoh..."  
  
"Call me Yami, Henry... that is until I regain my full memory and my real name." Said Yami, smiling.  
  
Henry nodded. "OK, Yami... in order to defeat this evil, you must tell the others about this... Even though it sounds crazy but, how can you not believe it and deny it after seeing it in front of your very eyes?"  
  
"I believe it... after all, I came from a world with creatures that have amazing powers." Brock said.  
  
"I understand but, not right now... Let's wait for a little while." Yami said as he turned to Duke. "Would you like to join us, Duke? I think I need some help or support?"  
  
Duke nodded. "Sure... It'll be great to see Serenity again."  
  
(_Before or after Joey tearsd Tristan apart for making moves against his sister?_) Said the voice of Yugi though Yami's mind.  
  
Smiling, Yami replied to Yugi in his mind. '_I_ _think before because knowing Joey, he would tear **BOTH** Tristan and Duke to pieces. But, I wouldn't worry.... **YET**!_'  
  
"I'll take the train to Shinjuku tomorrow as of tonight, I'll get myself ready." Duke said.  
  
"We better head back... Now we know the true enemies right now, we better be careful..." Yami said.  
  
Brock nodded. "I agree! After what he did to May this morning, it makes me wanna ask more questions."  
  
Henry was deep in his own thoughts though... '_If_ _Mariku and Lucemon are our true enemies then, are they the darkness that is scaring the Sovereign...?_'  
  
000000000000000000000000000  
  
After a '_peaceful_' nap, Dr Eggman has finally brought the Egg Emperor back up and soon started to search for his prey again.  
  
"Where is he?! Where is that blasted hedgehog?!" Eggman demanded, pulling levers and pressing buttons. "Once I find him, he will never escape the wrath of the Egg Emperor!"  
  
"Yo, Eggy!" Called a voice. Eggman turned and saw Sonic standing on a hill nearby. "What's up?"  
  
Eggman's face went red. "I'll teach you, you blasted hedgehog!!! Fire missles!" He pressed a button that fired missles from launcer-pack on the Egg Emperor's back.  
  
"Is that the best you got?" Sonic asked, zipping down the hill. "Come and catch me!"  
  
"You'll regret saying that, blue boy!" Eggman smirked before he heard a clanging noise behind him. "What in the...?" He turned the Egg Emperor around to see another foe. "**KNUCKLES!!!**"  
  
The red echidna, Knuckles, joined Sonic in the battle. He used his mighty fist to smash into the back of the Egg Emperor. Unlike Sonic, he gave Eggman a frown. "So, your here as well, Eggman! Doesn't surprise me as your the one who brought us here!"  
  
Eggman growled in fury. "You should have stayed out of my way instead of causing Chaos Control with my Metal Shadow!"  
  
"Be easy on him, Knuckles." Sonic said, zipping beside his echidna friend. "After all, it isn't his fault that he is a fat, lazy bum."  
  
"That's right! And I tell you, echidna, that I wi.... **WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!**" Eggman screamed in fury before he remembered who just called him names. "Erm... weren't you chased by missles, Sonic...?"  
  
Sonic nodded. "Yep..."  
  
"Then, where are th..." Eggman gulped and turned his Egg Emperor around to see the missles zooming towards him. "Uh oh..."  
  
Sonic smirked as he and Knuckles both crossed their arms in front of their chests as the missles exploded when they struck the Egg Emperor. "Nice fireworks..."  
  
"He has lost his touch..." Knuckles added before he gasped. "What in the...?!"  
  
With a swipe of his lance, Egg Emperor stood untouched and not damaged from his own missle attack. His shield was held in front of his chest where the power core was located. The evil echo of laughter was heard from Eggman.  
  
"**MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!** How do you like that fools?! The Egg Emperor is undestructable! You can't defeat it!" Said the voice of Eggman, whom is grinning evilily.  
  
It was then that the Egg Emperor held his lance **AND **shield in the air is when Sonic and Knuckles noticed the exposed power core.  
  
"Ready to give up?" Eggman asked.  
  
Sonic, grinning slyly, turned to Knuckles. "What do you say, Knuckles? Are you willing to give up to the giant talking egg?"  
  
"Nah... I'm in some mood for some scrambled eggs." Knuckles replied. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready!" Sonic said as he started to spin in his classic spin attack.  
  
Knuckles made a pose with his fist as if someone was going to throw a baseball. "Batter up!!!" With that, he smashed his fist against the spinning hedgehog ball and send it flying. "Hey, Eggman! Heads up!"  
  
Eggman was too busy laughing to notice his incoming defeat. When he heard Knuckles, he looked confused... "Huh..."? ...before becoming horrifed. "**AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!**"  
  
Too bad he didn't had time to bring his shield up as Sonic went through the power core of the Egg Emperor and out of the back of the giant machine itself.  
  
Knuckles flinched jokinly. "Ooh... straight though... Wonder how that is gonna effect ya, Eggman. Does it still work or are ya gonna blast off?"  
  
Looking around in the control room, Eggman paled as he stared at the readings.  
  
**Status**: _100 Per Cent Critcal Damage_  
  
**Solution:** _Activating Self-Destruct Sequence  
  
Self Destruct Starts in 3 Seconds  
  
Have a Nice Day  
_  
"**HAVE A NICE DAY?!**" Eggman screamed before slammed his head against the control box.  
  
_3..._  
  
Eggman sighed as he lifted his head up. "I say it once, I'll say it again..."  
  
_2..._  
  
"I hate you, Sonic..." Eggman muttered. "I really hate you..."  
  
_1..._  
  
/**BOOM!!!**/  
  
Sonic and Knuckles stood as they saw a flying Eggman zooming through the sky as the burning ruins of the Egg Emperor was left behind.  
  
Sonic grinned. "Well, that went well..."  
  
"Yeah... it's a good thing that the power core was exposed... If it wasn't, we would be in real trouble, Sonic." Knuckles said.  
  
"Yeah... Yeah... Let's just head back to base... I'm starving..." Sonic said, zipping away.  
  
Knuckles chuckled. "Even if we are in a different world... things are never gonna change..." With that said, he started his own way back to HYPNOS.  
  
0000000000000000  
  
Yugi took his journey back to Shinjuku with Tails and his Tornado 2 while Henry and Brock followed by riding on Rapidmon, hanging back like last time to make sure Tails doesn't notice and start asking questions.  
  
Landing his plane near HYPNOS, Tails turned to Yugi and gave off a thumbs up. "In just a couple of hours or so, we've been from Sinjuku to Domino City and vise versa in one day. What do you think Yugi?"  
  
"Excellent, Tails. Too bad you can't start your own flying service." Yugi said, laughing. He got out and started to head into HYPNOS to collect his stuff he left behind. "I'll get my stuff and head back to the hotel. I'll see you tomorrow, Tails. Thanks for everything."  
  
Tails smiled. "No problem, Yugi." He fiddled with the controls to shut the Tornado 2 down when he familiar blue blur sped up beside him.  
  
"Hey, Tails!" Sonic said, smiling. "What are ya doing?"  
  
"I've been taking Yugi back to his hometown, Domino, because he wanted to do some unfinished business." Tails said. "What about you, Sonic?"  
  
Sonic grinned. "Been Eggman-huntin', that's all."  
  
Tails groaned. "Eggman? Here as well? Well, we should have figured that since we were transported by Chaos Control **AND** his machine..."  
  
"Never mind, Tails... I just tell ya one thing... this adventure of ours is gonna get better." Sonic said, grinning wider.  
  
00000000000000000  
  
At the park near HYPNOS, Henry and Brock walked out of a bush with Terriermon hanging on a branch. "Coast is clear... no one saw me landing, you guys." Terriermon said.  
  
Henry nodded and turned to Brock. "All right, Brock... For now, we won't tell the others about what just happened, ok? Yugi and Yami will his friends about us knowing the secrets and also the discovery of Mariku."  
  
"Right... And I know I can't tell May yet because if I told her, she will go into a rage and might confront this psycho! No way I'm letting a life in risk!" Brock said.  
  
"Which one? Mariku or May?" Terriermon smirked.  
  
Brock laughed. "May..." He turned. "I'll see you tomorrow, Henry."  
  
Henry nodded. "OK, Brock. Bye." He turned. "Right, Terriermon. Let's go."  
  
Leaping off the branch and landing on Henry's shoulder, Terriermon nodded. "OK, Henry."  
  
Going in different directions, Henry and Brock go there seperate ways after an intresting event that laid before them...  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Inside HYPNOS, Brock saw the concerned looks of Ash, Misty and May. "Hey, guys. Whats up?"  
  
"Brock! Where have you been?!" Ash asked.  
  
Brock sweatdropped. "Been for some fresh air... Is that it? You guys been worried about me...?"  
  
Misty shook her head. "No... it's just that an hour ago, Takato came in with a dizzy Guilmon. He said that they've been attacked!"  
  
"Attacked?! By whom?!" Brock gasped.  
  
"Someone called ShadowRanamon! Takuya said she is one of the six remaining warriors of Daemon's forces in Silesia!" May said.  
  
Brock frowned. "This is terrible!"  
  
Yamaki walked into the room with a smile. "No need to be worried... Guilmon is just fine..."  
  
"Really?!" Ash asked, looking happy.  
  
"Yes... What ShadowRanamon did is just taking data sample..." Yamaki said. "It's just like blood sample, only data from Digimon."  
  
May looked confused. "How do you know that his data has been taken...?"  
  
"We have a scanner showing us that Guilmon has 95 per cent of data. Sort of like blood. So, what ShadowRanamon did is just took 5 per cent of Guilmon's data. I'm sure tomorrow, Guilmon will have a 100 per cent data like he had before he was attacked." Yamaki explained.  
  
"But, why take data sample?" Misty asked.  
  
Yamaki shrugged. "I dunno... I just hope we'll never find out."  
  
Ash nodded before moving onto the next question. "So, why was he feeling dizzy?"  
  
"Maybe because he is not use to have data extracted from his body..." Yamaki said before holding the syring up. "This is some sort of syring that took some of Guilmon's data and loaded into something... that way, ShadowRanamon can take it back to her leader."  
  
"I wonder who that leader could be..." Misty mused.  
  
May went fuming red. "I bet it is that same jerk that hypnotized me this morning!"  
  
'Bang on the money...' Brock said in his thoughts.  
  
"Mr Yamaki..." Ash said. "Is Guilmon still dizzy?"  
  
Yamaki chuckled as he stepped aside. "See for yourself..."  
  
Ash, Misty, May and Brock watched as Guilmon zoomed by the hallway and Takato was also seen, stopping and gasping for breath. "Guilmon, **WAIT!!!**"  
  
"I can't wait, my stomach is calling!" Guilmon called back.  
  
Yolei, Hawkmon, Davis and Veemon came out to hear what was going on.  
  
"What is happening, Takato?" Davis asked.  
  
Takato sighed. "It's Guilmon... he is in hungry-mode right now and he is searching for the kitchen. I got to stop him before I have to pay a $10000 bill for the food he has eaten..."  
  
"No problem! Our Digimon will hold him back!" Yolei said. "Right?"  
  
Veemon and Hawkmon nodded, turned and followed Guilmon. Davis looked nervous as Takato and Yolei smiled. "Wow... thanks, you guys." Takato said.  
  
"No problemo." Yolei said before she noticed Davis' expression. "What is the matter with you?"  
  
Davis sighed. "Yolei... our Digimon partners are the same ones who said '_we are hungry_' a couple of minutes ago..."  
  
Blinking, Yolei turned and ran off with Davis and Takato. "**GUILMON!!!/VEEMON!!!/HAWKMON!!!**"  
  
Laughing, Yamaki walked off. "They'll never find it... We have a barrier to make sure Digimon don't enter it... A superb blockage, don't you agree."  
  
Ash laughed as well. "Yeah, I do."  
  
"Should make an Ash-Block as well." Misty said, giggling.  
  
Ash sighed. "Oh brother..."  
  
As May and Misty giggled over Ash's pouting, Brock looked at May and sighed. '_Oh, May... The idenity of your brainwasher will have to wait... I'm sorry..._'  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
Moments later, Davis walked through the HYPNOS corridor, muttering. "I just don't believe her... '_Don't worry_' she said! '_Our_ _Digimon will hold him back_' she said! Now, Veemon is knocked out from that Digital barrier at the kitchen door, I have to collect some smelling-salts from Joe just to wake Guilmon, Veemon and Hawkmon up."  
  
Davis entered the room where the Digidestined from Azulongmon's realm is staying and saw Izzy nearby, sitting in front of his laptop. The Digidestined of Knowledge looked up and smiled. "Ah, Davis! Just the guy I want to see!"  
  
"Not right now, Izzy. I have to collect some smelling salts from Joe. Veemon, Hawmon and Guilmon have knocked themselves out by running into a barrier located in the kitchen door to block Digimon out." Davis said.  
  
Izzy nodded. "I know. I invented the barrier."  
  
Davis chuckled. "Man... if Veemon, Hawkmon and Guilmon ever wake up, you better head to the hills, Izzy. So, what do you wanna talk about?"  
  
Turning his laptop about, Izzy pointed to a list he was making. "I have created a known list of Digivolution from Champion to Ultimate. It contains the Digimon that belongs to both the Digidestined of Azulongmon's realm and the Tamers. Read..."  
  
Sighing, Davis walked over and looked closer at the screen.  
  
**ULTIMATE EVOLUTIONS**  
  
_Greymon (**Through Courage Digivolve**) MetalGreymon  
Garurumon (**Through Friendship Digivolve**) WereGarurumon  
Kabuterimon (**Through Knowledge Digivolve**) MegaKabuterimon  
Birdramon (**Through Love Digivolve**) Garudamon  
Togemon (**Through Sincerity Digivolve**) Lillymon  
Ikkakumon (**Through Reliability Digivolve**) Zudomon  
Angemon (**Through Hope Digivolve**) MagnaAngemon  
Gatomon (**Through Light Digivolve**) Angewomon  
ExVeemon & Stingmon (**Through DNA Digivolve**) Paildramon  
Ankylomon & Angemon (**Through DNA Digivolve**) Shakkoumon  
Aquilamon & Gatomon (**Through DNA Digivolve**) Silphymon  
Greymon (**Through Dark Digivolve**) SkullGreymon  
Growlmon (**Through Matrix Digivolve**) WarGrowlmon  
Kyubimon (**Through Matrix Digivolve**) Taomon  
Gargomon (**Through Matrix Digivolve**) Rapidmon  
Guardromon (**Through Matrix Digivolve**) Andromon  
? (**Through Matrix Digivolve**) Antylamon  
? (**Through Matrix Digivolve**) Cyberdramon  
_  
Davis blinked. There is a question mark on Antylamon's and Cyberdramon's data. He looked at Izzy, confused. "Erm... what is with the question marks, Izzy. Who do they belong to?"  
  
"Do you remember Henry's little sister, Susie? Her partner is Lopmon and she always Digivolve straight to Antylamon. Same goes for Ryo's Monodramon as he Digivolve straight to Cyberdramon. Which means, until I do some research, their Champion forms are unknown for the time being..."  
  
(A/N: _Before anyone would review this story and say what Champion forms they are, I know. Champion form of Lopmon is Turuiemon while Monodramon's Champion form is Strikedramon._)  
  
"So, Izzy... Is THAT what you wanted to show me?" Davis asked.  
  
Shaking his head, Izzy turned his laptop back to him and typed some more. When he was done, he turned the laptop back to Davis. "Look at the new facts I add, Davis."  
  
_ExVeemon (**Through Chaotic Digivolve**) MetalExVeemon  
Stingmon (**Through Chaotic Digivolve**) ?  
Ankylomon (**Through Chaotic Digivolve**) ?  
Aquilamon (**Through Chaotic Digivolve**) ?_  
  
"Chaotic Digivolve... I remember now..." Davis muttered. Chaotic Digivolve happens when Davis' D3 came in contact with the Chaos Emerald. It caused ExVeemon to become MetalExVeemon for the first time and was super strong. Course, it has been a long time since Chaotic Digivolve happened. "Man, we gotta try that Digivolve again with ExVeemon and the other Digimon... it rocked! Problem is, we need a Chaos Emerald to do so..."  
  
Izzy nodded, saving his work and closing his laptop down. "That is right, Davis. That is why I need to talk to Yamaki and Knuckles. I need Knuckles' permission to copy and load the energy of the Chaos Emerald into the four D3s."  
  
"**WHAT!?**" Davis gasped. "Izzy, do you really think you can do that?!"  
  
Izzy nodded. "Yeah... It's worth the shot, Davis. We are dealing with an evil unknown force that threatens our lives! We must take the risk!"  
  
Davis sighed. "OK, Izzy... I guess you want to have my D3, huh...?"  
  
"Not just yet, Davis... I haven't consult this with Yamaki. Once I gotten permission from Knuckles, I shall talk to Yamaki about this. I think the power of Chaotic Digivolve will be in your D3 by tomorrow afternoon." Izzy said. "Something fun to do while Battle City happens, huh?"  
  
"Yeah... risking our Digivices by loading energy from dangerous jewels... Yeah, sounds like an action packed day..." Davis said, with a sweatdrop.  
  
Izzy grinned. "Glad you happy, Davis."  
  
Groaning, Davis turned and walked off. "Hey, Joe! Can I see you for a sec..."  
  
Getting up, Izzy packed his laptop into his backpack and walked through the door. "Sorry, Davis... Like I said, we must take risks... like we all have..."  
  
00000000000000000  
  
"So... this is what you've found in that underwater base?" Mariku asked, holding up the papers that ShadowRanamon gave to him. "Roboticizer...?"  
  
ShadowRanamon nodded. "That is right, dahling... With that, you can transform some fools into mindless robots that obey only you."  
  
Mariku laughed. "Excellent! I'll have it start building right away! When it ready, I'll use that soulless body of Lugia I've claimed yesterday as the perfect test subject!"  
  
"Thank you... and, oh yes... When you steal that portal from Team Rocket, can you do me a favour? I know some Digimon that would 'love' to be roboticized..." ShadowRanamon said, grinning at the word '_love_', because she was being sarcastic on that one.  
  
"After doing a good job by getting these plans, who am I to argue? What is it? Which world do you have in mind for me to capture some victims and make them brainless machines?" Mariku asked.  
  
Giggling, ShadowRanamon walked over. "Try my old hometown... Silesia!"  
  
"Done!" Mariku said, laughing like a madman.  
  
0000000000000000  
  
ShadowRanamon walked through the corridors, heading over to Lucemon, whom was hiding in his secret room. So secret, not even Mariku knows. Neither did ShadowRanamon only when Lucemon gave her the message and a map to meet him there. She destroyed those objects just to make sure no one else finds it.  
  
She grinned. When LadyDevimon looked at the plans, she ordered the DarkKnightmon to build the roboticizer right away. According to her, the roboticizer will be ready in a couple of days. And what even better is that, according to LadyDevimon, their evil Blastoise will Digivolve to his Ultimate form by tomorrow! With the portal here tomorrow and the roboticizer in two days time, this dark force will take the Digidestined and their massive allies down in a matter of seconds!  
  
Course, she can understand the roboticizer... she doesn't understand why Lucemon wanted her to have data samples of Takato's Guilmon. She better hope Lucemon tells her right after she gave him the data disk or she'll spend the rest of the day wondering.  
  
When she arrived at the door, she knocked and Lucemon opened the door. He grinned. "Ah, ShadowRanamon... Have you got it?"  
  
"Sure do, my lord." ShadowRanamon said, holding the yellow data disk up. "Here it is, the data disk containing the data samples of Guilmon, Digimon partner of the strongest Tamer around, Takato Matsuki!"  
  
Chuckling, Lucemon took the data disk and walked inside. "Perfect, my beautiful Water Warrior. You did well... Thanks to you, you've brought me the vital piece to our grand comeback in case whatever insane plan Mariku has failed."  
  
"I thought you two are working together..." ShadowRanamon muttered.  
  
"Oh... we are, we are..." Lucemon said, pulling a shelf out of a drawer. Inside the shelf was a soft-like material with a hole in the middle. The hole was the same size as the data disk. Lucemon placed the disk into the hole and placed the shelf back into the drawer. "I'm just being prepared, my dear."  
  
ShadowRanamon nodded. "Aren't ya gonna tell me why you wanted Guilmon's data?"  
  
Lucemon shook his head as he walked out of the door and closed it behind him. "Not just yet, my dear Water Warrior. In future time, you and the others shall learn of my plan!"  
  
"OK..." ShadowRanamon muttered, turning and walking with Lucemon, not knowing about his plans with Guilmon's data sample. Prehapes, like Lucemon said, she will find out in the future. But, for now... she must hope for the roboticizer and the portal to arrive in just two days...  
  
...and she is going to enjoy the image of what she has planned.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
**In the next chapter... Rika faces her final opponent in the Battle City tourament, hoping to head into the final 8. Meanwhile, two Pokemon goes through the ultimate transformation while the evil Blastoise in Lucemon's forces will finally Digivolve into its Ultimate form! There are more where that came from and to find out, wait until the next chapter to find out!  
  
Message to reviewers, sorry but I can't have anymore requested Digimon and characters! Don't wanna have this fic die from overload, can we? **_My **Revival of Valmarmon**_** survived because it is strong, this isn't! lol  
  
I might be planning on a Xmas story for this year but, with college... I might have to put this story to rest like I did last time with the third Digimon Frontier special in order to complete the Xmas story.  
  
Oh yeah... ya wanna know what happened to Eggman? Let's just say he is a bad swimmer... lol! Good thing Boece and Doece picked him up before he sinks... which is amazing since he is fat!  
  
So, until next time, see ya!**


	38. The Night Before The Water Grave

AUTHOR'S NOTES: **A few things to say first.**

**CaveCat, will you please stop giving suggestions? I have ideas of my own. I'm sorry but, I'm not taking any suggestions.**

**Second, to SKnight. Lopmon has two alternate Digivolution line. One of them is the Virus ones which was shown during Digimon the Movie while the other line is the Data one, belonging to Susie's Lopmon. That's answers your question.**

**Lastly, to Jeremy. I'm sorry to inform you that _Return to Silesia_ was the last Frontier special. And no future Frontier ideas have yet to come. If you have Frontier ideas, then type it yourself!**

**Anyway, more info at the end. On with the chapter.**

0000000000000000000000

"_Hello, everybody! This Trini Monoko! I am here to announce the first four finalists of the Shinjuku Battle City! First up is local boy and known Digimon Tamer that is partnered with Guilmon, Takato Matsuki! Next up is Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation and the master of the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon!_

_Our third entry belongs to Yugi Muto, the Champion of Domino Battle City and Duelist Kingdom! Finally, the forth slot has Joey Wheeler in it, he is known as Yugi Muto's best friend as well as second runner-up in Duelist Kingdom and is in 4th place in Domino Battle City!_

_Right now, four out of eight slots to enter the Shinjuku Battle City finals have been taken! With four remaining, who will take them?! It is up to you, Duelists, to battle and claim your position in the finals! Only four slots left, remember that! And also, remember that in order to gain your position in the final 8, you'll need **SIX** Locator Cards! I'm Trini Monoko, signing off!_"

Sighing, Mai sat down and placed her portable radio away. She only has **TWO** Locator cards and haven't duel someone for a few Battle City days now. She knows why... after the Team Rocket attack a few days ago, she had this funny feeling that Marik is back. She remembered her previous experience with Marik, or in other case... **MARIKU**! She lost the Duel in the Domino Battle City finals and she fought against Mariku in the Shadow Realm. Even though she got Mariku's Winged Dragon of Ra, she still lost and had her soul locked away in the Shadow Realm while leaving her body in a coma.

She came back after Yami defeated Mariku in the final Battle City battle. She felt scared even though she was known as a tough woman. And now, with this dreaded feeling of Mariku returning, she can concentrate on the Duel. If she duels and can't concentrate, she'll lose!

After a few moments of silence, Mai lifted her head and lowered her eyes.

"I'll get into the finals and claim the title as Shinjuku Battle City Champion to myself! Tomorrow, I'll get rid of these silly fears and concentrate on my battles! Soon, Yugi... You and I will meet each other and battle someday! That is a promise!"

With that, she got up and walked away to her hotel...

0000000000000000000000000

Walking through a different area of Shinjuku were Tristan and Inumon. Tristan and Inumon had just watched a TV through a television shop and witness Trini Monoko, a teenage Asian girl with black hair that looks really hyper, announcing the finalists. When it was over, Tristan and Inumon started to head back to their hotel.

"She is hyper, isn't she?" Inumon muttered.

Tristan laughed. "Yeah... she is... She looks cute though..."

"Forget it, Tristan... You can't ask her out on a date..." Inumon said.

"Why not?!" Tristan asked.

"Two reasons... One, she just reported from the main Kaiba building back at Domino. And second of all, what about Serenity?" Inumon asked.

Sighing, Tristan nodded. "Oh yeah... OK, Inumon... you made your point. By the way, have **YOU** ever fallen in love?"

Blushing, Inumon shook his head. "Nope."

Grinning at Inumon's blushing, Tristan decided to keep on pressuring his Digimon. "Are you sure? Come on, tell me. You have a sweetheart?"

"Well... funnily enough..." Inumon started. "There is this one girl... Her name was..."

"**INUMON!!!**"

Inumon stopped when he felt a furry creature on his back. Now, seeing as he is a fierce dog, Inumon would tear this thing to shreads. But, since he is caught of guard...

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**"

...he happens to run off in terror, leaving Tristan behind to pick up a small furry creature.

Sweatdropping, Tristan looked at the small creature. "Oh, brother... Scared of this little guy It's a puppy...?"

"I'm not a guy, I'm a girl!" Said the small creature, which is a small white puppy.

Blinking, Tristan smirked. "And not any puppy, a Digimon! What is your name?"

"The name is Furrymon!" Said the small puppy Digimon.

00000000000000000000000000

"Hi, mom. I'm home!" Takato said, entering the bakery shop where he and Guilmon lives with Takato's parents.

Takato's mother, Yoshie, ran over to her son and grabbed him in a bear hug. "Oh, Takato! My son! I'm so happy for you!"

"_Thank....you....mum....Please...let...me....breath....air..._" Takato choked.

Guilmon was amazed. "Wow... never knew Takatomon's face can go blue..."

"Oh... Sorry, Takato." Yoshie said, releasing her son from her grasp.

Takato took some deep breaths before he looked at his mother, confused. "What are you happy about me anyway?"

Takehiro, Takato's father, walked up with a smile. "A few minutes ago, a girl gave us the report about you being the first one to enter the Battle City finals, you really made your mother proud."

Blushing, Takato scratched the back of his head. "Th...Thanks... Any others reaching the finals?"

"To tell you the truth, Takato... I was so proud of you, I didn't listen to the rest..." Yoshie said, blushing.

"Don't worry, I heard it all. The other three are Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler." Takehiro said.

Gulping, Takato looked nervous. "Ah, nuts... They are hugh-ranking Duelists! I might get creamed in a matter of seconds if I battle against them!"

Yoshie kneeled beside her son. "Don't worry, Takato... No matter what you do, I'm proud of you."

Blinking, Takehiro kneeled beside Guilmon and looked at the back of his neck. "Did... something happen to Guilmon...?"

"You can see that puncture wound?" Takato asked, looked amazed.

"Well... Guilmon **WAS** scratching his neck a lot when you came in..." Takehiro said.

And he is right as Guilmon scratched the back of his neck. "It still itches, Takatomon..."

"What happened, Takato?" Yoshie asked.

Takato sighed. "Well... some weird Digimon called ShadowRanamon stuck something in the back of his neck that was attached to a small yellow card. She left us with this syring like thing and took off with the yellow card."

Takehiro blinked. "So, is there anything wrong with Guilmon after that, apart from the scratching?"

"I took him to HYPNOS for a check up but, nothing is wrong... except his data is at 95 per cent..." Takato said. "ShadowRanamon has 5 per cent of Guilmon's data in that yellow data disk. In other words, she took data samples of my Digimon."

"Data samples?" Yoshie repeated, looked confused.

Takato nodded. "It's like blood samples except, the data is Digimon blood... Dad, do you have anything to stop Guilmon from scratching?"

Takehiro smiled and took Guilmon by his arm. "Come on, Guilmon... I'll get you some cream to stop that itching."

Guilmon giggled. "Thank you, Takatomon's dad..."

Groaning, Takato shook his head. "Oh brother..."

Yoshie giggled as she turned and walked to the kitchen. "I'll make you and Guilmon something to eat. You'll just pack your stuff away."

"OK! Thanks, mom!" Takato called out as he ran upstairs and into his room. He unzipped his backpack to put away his Duel Disk and Duel Monster cards while smiling. 'I never thought I would arrive at the finals... Wonder who will be the final four...?'

00000000000000000000000000

Rika got home as soon as possible and she was already back in her room. She sat in front of her table to lay out three different objects. The letter she recived from a mysterious Duelist that wants to challange her tomorrow, her Duel Monsters deck that she will use in her duel tomorrow and her deck filled with Digimon Cards. It wasn't long until Renamon appeared behind Rika.

"Where were you?" Rika asked, without turning to her Digimon.

Renamon bowed. "I'm sorry, Rika... The part about the rumour of you and Ryo as a couple, I never mentioned it..."

Rika smiled slightly. "If your lying, your in big trouble..." She giggled. "I'm sorry as well, Renamon... Still haven't gotten over about that newspaper I ready last night but, I'm over it now..."

"That's what you said last night and you still screamed at the part you missed in the paper." Renamon said.

"I know, I know..." Rika said before she took the letter and handed it to Renamon. "Read this."

Reading the paper, Renamon smiled. "A challange, hmm? Rika, your talented skills are wonderful... Both as a Duelist and as a Tamer."

"Thank you, Renamon... It's located at the aqua centre so, I might bring Misty along." Rika said.

Renamon smirked. "Of course... The infamous trainer that specialises in Water Pokemon. She says she is the Water Pokemon Master which I don't think is true..."

"And why is that Renamon?" Rika asked, turning to her partner.

"Her team isn't strong, Rika... In order to be a good trainer, she needs to balance her team out..." Renamon explained. "Togepi, Psyduck, Corsola, Goldeen, Staryu and Poliwhirl wouldn't last her against a Gyarados."

Rika smirked. "I know... Which she proved it against the Whirl Cup thing..." She then, turned to Renamon again with a confused expression. "Hold on, Renamon... Since when did you ever watch the Pokemon show?" She smirked. "Trying to see some cute male Ninetales for you to fall in love with seeing as they have nine-tails like your Kyubimon form?"

"Rika... Please stop or else..." Renamon said.

"Or else what?" Rika asked.

Renamon sighed. "Or else, I might as well start calling you '_Ruki_'."

"**DON'T! CALL! ME! BY! THAT! NAME!**" Rika yelled, slamming her fist on the table. She took a sigh and laughed. "All right, all right... I'll stop."

"You've changed, Rika ever since you became close friends with Takato and Henry during the Deva attack." Renamon said.

Smiling, Rika drew a Digimon card out which was Renamon. "That's right, Renamon... and I'm gonna like it..." She lifted her head and sighed. "Tomorrow, I'll claim my place in the final 8 before anyone else does! This next Duel will be important, so please come and cheer for me, Renamon!"

"Rika... I'm **ALWAYS** at your side." Renamon said.

"Thank you, Renamon... Thank you..." Rika whispered.

0000000000000000000000

Tristan walked into the hotel bedroom, carrying Furrymon in his arms, where he saw Joey standing near a cupboard. "Hey, Joey... Have you seen Inumon?"

"Yeah... he is hiding in there..." Joey said, pointing to the cupboard. He then pointed to the door, which was slammed against the wall. "And close that door will ya?"

"Sure..." Tristan muttered. When Tristan pulled the door, he blinked when he saw a minature Red Eyes Black Dragon, flatten against the wall. "What in the...?"

Red Eyes had only one thing to say. "Ow..."

"What happened?!" Tristan asked.

"Inumon happened! He ran in here, screaming his head off! When he threw that door open, he slammed Red Eyes against the wall!" Joey said. He blinked at the small Furrymon in Tristan's arms. "What in the...? Tristan, what the heck is that?!"

Smirking, Tristan walked over to the cupboard and opened the door slightly. "An old friend of Inumon's..." He tossed her into the cupboard. A few seconds later...

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BEING ATTACKED!!!!!!!!**"

Red Eyes, whom was able to peel himself off the wall, grumbled when he heard Inumon's scream. "I tell yer, if he is known to be the bravest Digimon of all, I'll wack the twit who thought that up, I promise yer!"

"**INUMON!!!**"

"**FURRYMON?!?!**"

Joey blinked. "Furrymon?! A Digimon?!"

"Well, I did say she is an old friend of Inumon..." Tristan said, smirking. "And get this... she has three older sisters known as the Husky Sisters. Huskymon, BelleHuskymon and ShadowHuskymon. And it just so happen that Inumon is dating BelleHuskymon!"

A huge evil grin appeared on Red Eyes. "Oh really...?"

Bursting out of the cupboard, Inumon held Furrymon in his paws. "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**"

"Looking for you... We were looking for you." Furrymon said, repeating her words for no reason.

Inumon sweatdropped. "I see... Where you on your own before you pounced and scared me?"

"As well as making me flat as a kite?!" Red Eyes yelled.

Furrymon shook her head. "Nope... Huskymon, BelleHuskymon and ShadowHuskymon are here as well... Course, they never leave me behind... I was asleep in Huskymon's backpack when BelleHuskymon and ShadowHuskymon fought against each other..."

"Again? They are always fight over me..." Inumon muttered.

"Why would anyone fight over you?! Better question is, why would women fall over you, unless you trip them up." Red Eyes said.

Inumon growled. "Shut up!"

"So, I fell asleep... waiting for those two to continue our journey to find you... When I woke up... I was alone... They were gone!" Furrymon said.

"They are **WHAT?!**" Inumon yelled out, in shock. "**WHY?! THEY NEVER LEAVE YOU BEHIND!!!**"

"I know... it's weird..." Furrymon muttered.

"Am I missing something?" Said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Yugi standing in the doorwar, blinking.

Joey just grinned. "Nothin' much, Yug. Just learning that Inumon has a girlfriend as well as Red Eyes starting to look for revenge, **AGAIN**!"

"Got that right!" Red Eyes said, searching around the room for the teddy bear and blanket.

Yugi sighed. "Listen... There is something you gotta know, you guys... I know who the bad guys are... and you won't like it..."

"Come on, Yug! How bad can it be?" Joey asked.

"Well..." Yugi started.

0000000000000000000000

Night was peaceful upon Shinjuku, except for Joey's traditional...

"**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?????????!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Seems to me that Yugi gave Joey the message that Mariku is back..." Henry muttered.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Terriermon asked in his sarcastic way.

0000000000000000000000

Inside HYPNOS, Izzy finally confronted Knuckles about the idea he had. If Izzy can upload the energy of the Chaos Emeralds into the D-3s that belongs to Davis, Ken, Cody and Yolei, Chaotic Digivolve will happen a lot.

Course, Knuckles didn't took it too well...

"**YOU WANNA WHAT?!**" Knuckles yelled out.

Izzy sighed. "I wanna upload some of the Chaos Emerald energy into the D-3s." He brought out a D3 which was yellow. "I borrowed this from Cody, the kid with Armadilliomon."

Knuckles took the D3 and looked at it. "I can understand why... You showed me that clip of this Chaotic Digivolve upon ExVeemon."

"I tell ya, it was amazing! And the reason I think only Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken can harness the Chaotic Digivolve power because the Chaos Emerald reacted to their Digivices." Izzy explained. "I don't know what Aquilamon, Stingmon or Ankylomon will become when they go through Chaotic Digivolve but, if we upload the energy from an emerald into their partner's Digivices, I'm sure we'll find out."

"And what makes you so sure that these devices of yours can survive the amount of energy..." Knuckles muttered. "Only a super-brain scientist can create a machine that can survive the Chaos Emerald's massive energy... like Dr Eggman and his grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik."

Izzy sighed. "Come on, Knuckles... I need your help... You seem to know a lot about the Chaos Emeralds! Tell me, I need your help!"

Knuckles groaned. "You don't have to repeat your help, you know! OK, OK... we'll just transfer some of the energy and see how it goes... but, don't blame me if they explode!"

"I won't! Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken and I are willing to take the chances! If we wanna beat our enemy, then Chaotic Digivolve seems to be our only way out!" Izzy said.

Knuckles sighed. "Fine... Just get the equipment ready! I'm going to bed..."

Izzy nodded and took Cody's D3 back. "All right... I'll speak with Yamaki before he leaves..." He walks away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Knuckles."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Knuckles muttered. "With only three Chaos Emeralds found... how long is it until we get home...?"

00000000000000000000000

In another part of HYPNOS, Matt walked up to his best friend, Tai. "All right, Tai... Let's hear it!"

Tai blinked. "Hear what, Matt?"

"You know what I mean! You and Sora! Aren't you asked her on a date yet?!" Matt asked.

"Y...Yeah, actually... **SHE** asked me!" Tai said.

Matt groaned. "I know that! You told me that day! Doesn't matter if it is you or her! Come on, Tai! When did she asked you?"

Sighing, Tai leaned against the wall. "The day before the first day of Shinjuku Battle City..."

"**WHAT?!** Tai, that is days ago! Come on!!!" Matt yelled, grabbing Tai by the shirt. "For someone who has the Crest of Courage sure isn't couragous enough to ask a girl out on a date!"

Sweatdropping, Tai smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... good point..."

Sighing, Matt let Tai go and rubbed his forehead. "Sora asked you and it was the day before the first day of Battle City... Wonder why she forgot..."

"Hello, Matt... We did ran into some trouble throughout these days..." Tai said.

"I know, Tai... Listen, you gotta tell Sora how you feel! If you don't make your move, you'll lose her! I mean, you almost lost her to me but, you can't lose her a second time!" Matt said.

Tai sighed. "All right, Matt... What shall I do...?"

That was when Matt grinned. "I already talked to Sora about this..." He brought his mobile phone out and started to text someone. "I'm gonna text Sora a message to give you a call!"

"On my mobile? Then what?" Tai asked.

"Well... talk to Sora and maybe tell her how you feel..." Matt said.

Tai gulped. "Yo...You sure?"

"Guess your not the Digidestined of Courage after all..." Matt mocked.

Tai fumed and whipped his phone out. "Say that again, Matt! I'll show you courage! Just watch me!"

'_He has taken the bait..._' Matt smirked in his head.

After a few moments, Tai's phone started to ring. With a deep breath, Tai pressed the button and talked straight to the phone. "Don't say anything! Because I have something to say to you! **I LOVE YOU AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! MY HEART IS FOR YOU, NO MATTER WHAT!**"

Matt sweatdropped. "Yeesh... didn't hesitated, did he?"

Then, to Matt's shock, Tai handed him his phone. "Here... you take over..."

"Wha...What?" Matt asked, completly taken aback.

"I'm off for a cold shower..." Tai muttered, walking away. "A **REALLY** cold shower..."

Blinking for a few moments, Matt decided to find out why Tai walked away and talked on Tai's phone. "Hello...?"

"_**MATT!!! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED HERE?!?!**_" Yelled a voice. A familiar voice... A familiar** MALE** voice.

Matt just bit his lip from laughing. "I...Izzy?"

"**_MATT! TAI IS LOSING IT! HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME!!!_**" Izzy screamed through the phone.

"Izzy, calm down... Tai said that because he thought **SORA** was on the phone." Matt said.

A huge sigh of relief came from Izzy's side. "_Thank goodness. For Sora... For a moment, I thought..._"

"Nope... Tai is not like that!" Matt quickly said, still trying not to laugh.

"_Where is Tai?_" Izzy asked.

Matt sighed. "Well, he went off to have a cold shower... What did you phone him up for?"

"_I was about to tell him that I've made an impact about Chaotic Digivolve! But, after what has happened, I will save it tomorrow... Right now, I need a cold shower to!_" Izzy said.

"Make sure you don't run into Tai in the shower..." Matt said, suddenly burst out into laughter.

Izzy didn't find that funny. "_**MMMMMAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

Quickly, switching Tai's phone off, Matt fell to the ground in a laughing heap. When he finally calmed down, Matt got up and gave off a few hiccups. "I might as well try tomorrow... **WITHOUT **the use of phones!"

Nearby, Sora was listening to this and she also laughed of what happened. She shook her head and smiled. "Stupid Tai..."

00000000000000000000000000000000

In a huge room stood Mariku, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon and ShadowGrumblemon. They were looking at a row of brainwashed slaves, mindless and willing to obey Mariku.

Ishizu, Huskymon, BelleHuskymon, ShadowHuskymon, Suicune and Raikou. What Mariku did to them has destroyed their free will and no choice but, to obey the madman's orders.

"You six will now follow LadyDevimon's orders to create the roboticizer! I want this machine complete and have no mistakes!" Mariku said, pacing in front of his zombie servants.

"Yes, master Mariku..." Said the six hypnotized victims in a robotic tone.

Mariku laughed before he turned to MarineDevimon. "Go and get Lugia's soulless body! When it is completed, I shall release his soul that I have claimed yesterday... **AFTER **he has been transformed into a robot as a test subject!"

"At once!" MarineDevimon said, smirking.

"All right, LadyDevimon. Go for it!" Mariku said, walking away with ShadowGrumblemon and SkullSatamon.

Nodding, LadyDevimon turned to her new slaves and grinned. "All right, you weaklings. Here is your orders..."

Watching nearby, ShadowRanamon stood in the doorway and shook her head. "I still don't understand..." She turned and walked furthur into the room. "What is Mariku's plan to take over this planet?"

Lucemon Chaos Mode was in the same room, standing over a huge shell. "His plan is to create a huge army to overcome our common foes... The hypnotized victims like Ishizu and Suicune will remain under his command, their minds fully locked in his grasp. He can hypnotize warriors to join our side and battle for us... If the roboticizer works, not only we have enslaved warriors but, also enslaved robots as well!"

"Sounds good but, takes too long..." ShadowRanamon muttered. "What about your plan, my lord? Do you have one?"

"Of course... and it lies inside that data card." Lucemon said, grinning.

ShadowRanamon blinked. "What...? What are you exactly planning with that data card containing Guilmon's data?"

"I tell you once and I'll tell you again... you'll find out in the mere future... Right now, we might as well go along with Mariku's plan. Who knows... it might work... And right now, before us, a new chapter of our invasion has begun!" Lucemon said, motioning his head to the huge shell.

Gasping, ShadowRanamon saw that the huge shell belonged to Blastoise. The head of the Pokemon itself popped out, sweating as he brought his arms, legs and tail out. He stood up and started to bellow. "No way, suga... He... He is finally... He is finally Digivolving!!!"

Smirking, Lucemon watched as the evil Blastoise was fully covered of Digi-Code. "At long last..."

"_Blastoise Shinka....._"

Inside the cocoon of Digi-Code, Blastoise went through transformation. Lightening stuck the heavy tortoise, creating its metallic armor on its chest, making it look like a muscular front. Its legs became robotic, protected by bronze steal plates to protect it from water. Only its feet remained organic. Over its front legs, its shoulders were metal shoulder pads that spanned from its upper back shell to its chest. Its forehead gained a blue gem grafted into it, which look aqua, and it formed a metal beak. It received a pair of large humps on its brown shell, formed in each side, but then it opened to reveal long aqua cannons, that reached up to its head, and on the back of them, above the tail seemed to be exhaust parts for the cannons. This turtle, with his long pointy ears, has now been enhanced with advanced technology.

"_**.....CANNTOISEMON!!!**_"

Squealing, ShadowRanamon jumped up and down, happily. "He did it! He did it!"

"I agree... It is mighty impressive! How are you?" Lucemon asked.

Canntoisemon turned and bowed to Lucemon. "I feel great! At last, I can talk human language! I'm ready to regain myself against those acursed forces of good!"

"I guess you are now a personal enemy of Tamer Jeri's Digimon, Leomon. Hmm?" ShadowRanamon asked.

Nodding, Canntoisemon cracked his knuckles. "He'll play for turning me from MechBlastoisemon into a tiny Squirtle! I promise you, he'll pay!"

Lucemon walked over to a counter and picked up a small device. "Let's see how special you really are, Canntoisemon... This Digimon Information Dex shall explain it all..."

000**DIGITAL** **INFO**000

**Name:** _Canntoisemon_

**Level:** _Ultimate_

**Type:** _Virus_

_Aquatic Weapon Digimon_

**Attacks:** _Hydro Explodia, Rocket Bulldozer_

000000000000000000

"Just like the last time before I became MechBlastoisemon and work for Daemon!" Said Canntoisemon, flexing his muscles. "All right, what is the plan?"

Lucemon sniggered. "Here is the plan... ShadowRanamon, you know your orders?"

"Of course, my lord." ShadowRanamon said, grinning. "It is time to bring back the good ol' DarkKnightmon! Already, I am creating two huge and strong DarkKnightmon that will follow our orders, better then those weak and mindless drones we had back at Daemon's castle."

"They sound wonderful. Course, one metallic turtle and two powerful knights won't be enough to enter a base full of humans and Pokemon." Lucemon said.

ShadowRanamon grinned. "I know... that is why I have taken the time to give Canntoisemon four normal DarkKnightmon... One turtle, two strong knights and four normal knights seems enough."

Canntoisemon nodded as he laughed. "Yes! I agree! This will be a wonderful moment!"

"Yes... I totally agree..." Lucemon said, chuckling under his breath.

00000000000000000

Next day has arrived and the next Shinjuku Battle City has started. Takato, Yugi, Seto and Joey won't be competing as they are already in the finals.

Course, a couple of Duelists are nearer to their final dreams and one of them was Rika. She walked with Renamon and Water Pokemon trainer, Misty, to the Shinjuku Aqua Centre where Rika will face her final Duelist for two locator cards!

'_This_ _is it! I can't wait!_' Rika said in her mind. She turned to Misty. "Hurry up, slowpoke! I can't miss this duel!"

"OK, OK... So, why are you taking me?" Misty asked.

Rika grinned. "Like I said before, it is located at Shinjuku Aqua Centre. And you are known as the biggest fan in Water creatures."

"I know..." Misty smirked. She pointed to the building. "Is that it?"

Nodding, Rika led Misty and Renamon towards the Aqua Building. It was like the aquarium centre back in Domino, a building that surrounds a huge swimming pool.

Renamon stopped and placed her paw onto Rika's shoulder. "Rika..."

"What is it, Renamon?" Rika asked.

"Look..." Renamon whispered, pointing.

Rika and Misty followed Renamon's pointing and saw a muscular fisherman standing near the open pool. He had a Duel Disk on his arm and held a fisherman's spear in the other.

Misty gasped. "Do you... think that is him...?"

"Yeah... Should have known it was him..." Rika muttered.

"You met him before?" Misty asked.

Shaking her head, Rika smiled. "No... but, I have heard about him. His name is Mako Tsunami, he is known as the Master of Duel Monsters based upon the sea. I've heard that he lost his father in a storm during their fishing trip and instead of believing he is dead, he said that he is still alive somewhere as a life-boat was missing... I tell ya, this is gonna be one great duel."

"I hope so..." Misty muttered.

Rika nodded and turned to Renamon. "You go and set yourself somewhere else, Renamon. I'll be right back, ok?"

"OK, Rika..." Renamon said, leaping away onto the building.

"Come on, Misty." Rika said, leading Misty towards Mako.

'I hope today, I can enter the finals with grace or lost with my head held up high...' Mako muttered in his mind. He turned and saw Rika walking towards him with her Duel Disk out. Behind her was Misty. "Ah, you come!"

"I knew it, it was you! I should have figured it was you seeing as you love the sea so much! Why else would you choose the Aqua Centre as your arena?" Rika said, laughing.

"Am I that obvious?" Mako asked, smiling. "At long last, Rika Nonaka! I'm finally going to Duel you, one on one! For the finals!"

Rika nodded. "Two Locator cards each? And the rare cards...?"

Mako bowed. "The winner shall decide which two rare cards from the loser's deck, sounds fair?"

"Yeah... why not? You ready?" Rika asked.

"Ready and willing!" Mako said, activiating his Duel Disk.

Smiling, Rika activated her Duel Disk as well. "OK, here we go!"

"Good luck, Rika!" Misty called out.

On top of the building as both Rika and Mako drew 5 cards from their decks, Renamon nodded. "You can do it, Rika. Show him your the best..."

/_**RIKA:** 4000_/

/_**MAKO**: 4000_/

"I shall go first!" Mako said, drawing a card from his deck. He slammed a monster onto the field. "I bring forth the almighty Seadramon in ATK position!"

A long sea dragon appeared onto Mako's side of the field. /_Seadramon. ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000_/

Drawing a card from his hand, Mako slipped a card into the Field slot. "And I'm also activating the Field Magic card, Umi! This will increase an Sea-type creatures by 200 ATK points! It can also lower any Machine and Pyro monsters by 200 ATK points!"

/_Seadramon. ATK: 1300_ V _1500 DEF: 1000_ V _1200_/

"And with that, I end my turn!" Mako said.

Rika smirked. "Not bad... Allow me to start..." She placed a card down. "I summon my favourite card, Renamon in ATK position!"

The holographic image of Rika's partner, Renamon, appeared onto her field, looking ready to battle. /_Renamon. ATK: 1300 DEF: 1200_/

"Why play her?" Mako asked.

Again, Rika smirked. "Oh, you'll soon see... I end my turn."

"Hmph, very well! Let's see how you can counter this move!" Mako said, drawing a card. He looked at it and smiled. "Ah, a good draw! I activate Magic card, Polymerization! The allows me to fuse two or more monsters onto the field! I fuse my two Seadramons into the almighty MegaSeadramon!"

Another Seadramon appeared beside the first one before they started to merge into one powerful MegaSeadramon and thanks to Umi, he gains an extra ATK boost. /_MegaSeadramon. ATK: 2800_ V _3000 DEF: 2300_ V _2500_/

Rika laughed. "Perfect! And now, to activate Renamon's special ability!" To Mako's and Misty's surprise, Rika's Renamon started to split into** TWO**! Mako wasn't dealing with one Renamon now, but now **TWO** Renamons. "What do you think?"

Mako blinked. "Amazing... What is your plan?"

"My plan is this... You have to decide which Renamon is the real deal. Attack the real one and I lose the amount of life points that differs from the ATK powers. Get the wrong one and the copy shall create a powerful counter attack that will have you lose the amount that I'm suppose to lose! So, if you attack... either you or me will lose 1700 life points. Not good, hmm?" Rika explained, not worried at all.

"It's no problem at all!" Mako said, calling to his monster. "**MegaSeadramon, attack the Renamon on the left now!!!**"

The massive sea snake roared and unleashed a powerful lightning bolt from his horn. It struck the Renamon on the left but, instead of destroying it... it actually punched the thunderbolt and sended it straight back, hitting Mako.

Misty cheered. "All right! He got the fake one!"

"And I lost a lot of life points in a couple of turns..." Mako whispered, holding his chest.

/_**MAKO:** 2300_/

"Ready to give up?" Rika asked as her two Renamon stood in battle poses.

Mako smirked. "Not yet..." He drew a card from his hand and placed it down. "One monster in face-down, DEF position!"

"All right..." Rika muttered, drawing a card from her hand and smiled. "I summon Angemon in ATK position, giving ME the edge I need!"

Frowning, Mako saw a tall humanoid angel with a staff in his hand, hovering in front of Rika and beside the two Renamons. But, to his surprise, the clone Renamon vanished. "What just..."

"Renamon's ability is only activated when she is the only monster on the field. Seeing as Angemon is here, Renamon's ability is deactivated." Rika explained.

/_Angemon. ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500_/

"But, why play that? It is stronger then Renamon but..." Mako started.

Rika smirked. "Angemon has something in common with the Spirit Ryu..."

"Spirit Ryu? That monster only has 1000 ATK points! He gains an extra 1000 ATK points for each Dragon monster you discard from your hands." Mako said before he gasped. "Wait... you mean that Angemon can gain an extra 1000 ATK points?!"

Rika nodded as she held up two cards from her hand. "That's right, Angemon gains a 1000 ATK power when I discard many Light type monsters from my hand. I have two Light creatures so, his ATK power goes up to 3500!"

When Rika discarded two cards from her hand, Angemon started to glow as he gained more energy in his power. /_Angemon. ATK: 1500_ V _3500_/

"All right, Angemon! Hand of Fate!" Rika called out.

Drawing his fist back, Angemon unleashed a powerful holy energy from his fist that struck MegaSeadramon, destroying the sea dragon to pieces of data.

Misty smiled. "All right!" She frowned in her thoughts. '_I may love Water Pokemon but, I always cheer on my friends, old and new... That is why I cheer on Rika, because she is my new friend. Even though she is battling against Water creatures doesn't mean I can't cheer on her..._'

/_**MAKO:** 1800_/

Clicking her fingers, Rika turned to Renamon. "1800 and I'm still at 4000... Pathetic, hmm? Renamon, attack his face-down card!"

With a jump and a twirl, Renamon fired off a barrage of Diamond Storm that destroys the face down card. But, to Rika's shock, what it flipped up was a flying-squirrel like thing. /_Nimble Momonga. ATK: 1000 DEF: 100_/

"Oh no... Nimble Momonga!" Rika gasped.

Mako grinned. "That's right! When this creature gets destroyed in battle, I regain a thousand in my life points! Plus, with any monsters that have the same name, I special summon them onto the field in face-down DEF position! And it just so happens that both of them are in my deck!"

/_**MAKO: **2800_/

Rika watched as Mako took his deck out, placed two Nimble Momonga face down in DEF position before shuffling his deck and putting it back. "OK... I end my turn..."

"All right!" Mako said, drawing a card. He grinned. "Excellent! Rika, prepare to meet my new and powerful rare card! I sacrafice both Nimble Momonga to summon... **LEVIA-DRAGON - DAEDALUS!!!**"

Gasping, Rika watches as both of Mako's monsters vanished and a long, mean looking blue sea serpent appeared onto the field. "What in the...?"

/_Levia-Dragon - Daedalus. ATK: 2600_ V_ 2800 DEF: 1500 _V _1700_/

"And now, to activate Levia's special ability!" Mako announced, grinning. "When I send Umi to the graveyard, every monster except for Levia... will be destroyed!!!"

"**WHAT?!**" Rika yelled.

Misty and Renamon watched as Mako destroyed his own Umi card before both Angemon and the Renamon card on Rika's side were both destroyed, leaving Levia's ATK power to be normal and Rika's life points wide open.

"Rika..." Renamon muttered, worriness in her voice.

"Oh no..." Misty added.

Mako threw his fist into the air. "All right, Levia! Attack Rika's life points now!!!"

With a hissing sound, Levia lerched forward and attacked Rika. With Umi no longer in effect, Levia's attack points were back to 2600 but, still gave Rika a total lose of life points.

/_**RIKA:** 1400_/

/_**MAKO:** 2800_/

"Rika... Are you okay...?" Misty asked, slowly.

Slowly getting up, Rika smiled. "It's okay, Misty... It's okay..."

"Ready to give up?" Mako asked.

Rika shook her head. "Nope! This duel is just the beggining!"

"Then, bring it on!" Mako called out.

Standing on top, Renamon sighed. "I believe in you, Rika... You can do this... Don't give up..."

Although, the question does stand in front... Who will win...?

000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**In the next chapter, the Duel** **between Rika and Mako continues! Who will win?! Meanwhile, Phillipe faces his opponent, the psychic way! And Canntoisemon attacks the second Team Rocket base! And other things happens! Stay tune to find out what happens next!**

**Special announcement! Even though I've just started this story again, I have decided that after five chapters (the first two included, as well as this chapter), I will be taking a break again for a Xmas crossoverhumour story special. Once that is out of the way, Chapter 41 will be in progress. So, remember... when I hit Chapter 40, this story will stop for a while. No complaints, please!**

**Also, Canntoisemon is a Digivolved Pokemon created by AnT.**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	39. Sea of Chaos

**If the end scene of Rika's Duel seems pathetic... sorry....**

**Nothing else to say but, READ ON!**

0000000000000000000

/_**MAKO:** 2800_/

/_**RIKA: **1400_/

That what worries Rika. She is facing the most dangerous sea Duel Monster that Mako brought out. Levia-Dragon - Daedalus! What crippled her life points was having to do with Levia's special ability. First, Mako sended his Field Magic card, Umi, into the graveyard... thus destroying every monster except for Levia on the field! Rika lost two monsters because of that and Levia's ATK power is 2600, thus eliminating the amount of life points she has.

This Duel is important to her, she can't lose! She gotta think of something to make a comeback or she will never make it to the finals. "No way I'm losing, I'll beat this guy! You just watch me!" Rika yelled.

"And how can you do that, Rika? The sea creatures may look beautiful but, what they hold inside is where their true power lies!" Mako said. "Just like Levia, all beautiful creatures lie a hidden secret!"

Rika gasped. "You mean... Levia has another special ability?"

Mako shook his head. "No... He has shown you his secret, but I other creatures that have secrets whom are willing to show you... Try Rika! Try and overcome the awesome power of the sea!"

"Come on, Rika! You can do it!" Misty called out.

Nodding, Rika drew her next card and looked at it. '_If I wanna overcome Levia, I have to attack his weakspot... Let's see..._' She lifted her head to look at her monster problem.

/_Levia-Dragon - Daedalus. ATK: 2600 DEF: 1500_/

'_High_ _attack but, low defense... **THAT** is my chance to attack! And Mako has no Trap cards to defend him so..._' Rika grinned. "I can bring down Levia, Mako! Do you know what Levia is lacking? Defense!"

Mako gasped. "Wha...?"

Still grinning, Rika placed a card down. "So... first of all, I summon Rouge Doll in ATK position!"

/_Rouge Doll. ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000_/

"Next I activate this Magic card, Block Attack!" Rika announced. "This will change Levia from ATK to DEF!"

Mako paled as his strongest monster started to curl up onto a blue ball. "No..."

Rika grinned. "Yes! Rouge Doll, attack!"

The mysterious doll creature created a ball of light energy before throwing it upon Levia. With 100 attack higher then the defense, Mako's trumph monster was turned into digital dust. Course, no life points were lost but, it didn't matter to Rika. She has just made a comeback.

Renamon was watching on the aqua centre building and smiled. "Rika... I knew you can do it..."

"Well, Mako? What are ya gonna do now?" Rika asked, smiling.

Mako drew a card on his next turn and sighed. "A three card combo! First of all, I activate the Legendary Ocean! It has the same effect as Umi but, with a huge difference! It takes a star-level away from any Water monster! It can make a 7 star monster into a 6 star monster!"

Rika lowered her eyes. "So...?"

Mako smirked. "You'll see..." He slammed a card down. "I summon a monster in ATK position, too bad you won't be able to see it!"

And Rika can see why as the field suddenly changed into see, covering their ankles in the familiar liquid. Then, a glow of a rectangle shape in the water appeared in front of Mako. When it stopped glowing, nothing appeared. "What in the...?" Misty breathed.

"Where is your monster?!" Rika asked.

Mako laughed. "My monster is part of the sea, Rika! And being part of the sea, he can come out whenever he feels like it!" He drew the third card and placed it down. "One card face down and end my turn!"

Lowering her eyes, Rika took a card and placed it down. "Activate Magic card, Angel Revive! Bring back Angemon to the field!"

The Champion form of Patamon, Angemon, appeared onto the field beside Rouge Doll. /_Angemon. ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500_/ Rika placed a card down next. "One card face down and then..." She pointed to Mako. "Rouge Doll, attack Mako!!!"

Once again, Rouge Doll created a ball of light energy and threw it towards Mako. But, Mako pressed a button on his Duel Disk and the card he placed down, flipped up. "Activate Trap card, Tornado Wall! With the combo of both Legendary Ocean and Tornado Wall, I will not lose any life points!"

Gritting her teeth, Rika watched as a tornado made out of air and water, destroyed Rouge Doll's attack. If Mako losed any life points, he would be down at 1200 and giving her the edge to win. Course, she still has that underwater creature to worry about as well. With a sigh, Rika shook her head. "I end my turn, Mako... You go next..."

"Thank you, Rika!" Mako said, smiling as he drew his next card. "Ah... this is perfect!"

"What is?" Rika asked.

Mako grinned as he placed a card down. "I summon Senju of the Thousand Hands!!!"

/_Senju of the Thousand Hands. ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000_/

Misty gasped. She remembered that Yugi once played this monster before, in his first Duel against Bandit Keith on the first day of Shinjuku Battle City. She can also remember the effect of what Senji do. "Brings a Ritual Monster...to his hand..."

"What!?" Rika gasped.

"That's right! And I bring forth into my hand, Fortress Whale!" Mako announced. "Next, I activate my Magic card... Fortress Whale's Oath! I sacrafice Senju AND another monster to bring forth the mighty whale to the sea!!!"

With those cards played, Misty watched in horror as Senju vanished and a massive whale appeared beside Mako and in front of Rika. "He...He is a big boy..."

Rika just smirked. "Well then... The bigger they are..."

"...the harder they fall..." Renamon mused to herself.

/_Fortress Whale. ATK: 2350 DEF: 2150_/

"And remember, Legendary Ocean is like Umi! Increases Fortress Whale's ATK to 2550!" Mako announced before he smiled. "And now.. bring forth my hidden under sea monster!!! **SEA STEALTH II, THE LEGENDARY FISHERMAN!!!**"

The sea erupted where the glowing card was and in its place was a fisherman that almost looks like Mako, sitting on a huge fish and held a harpoon in his hand. /_Legendary Fisherman. ATK: 1850 DEF: 1600_/

"Whoa! **THAT** is your hidden card?!" Rika asked.

Mako nodded. "Legendary Fisherman is a five star monster but, thanks to Legendary Ocean's effect, he is now a four star monster. Plus, with the sea all around him, he cannot be attacked nor can Magic cards effect him!"

Rika gritted her teeth. One strong monster and one uneffected monster is blocking her chances for victory! She has one card face down so, she better use it wisely. She hopes that Mako attacks with Fortress Whale on Angemon because, that is when things changed. "OK... Make your move!"

"Very well, Rika! Legendary Fisherman, attack Rouge Doll!" Mako announced.

Rika smiled. '_He_ _has nibbled the bait like a fish..._'

Misty covered her eyes while the harpoon went through Rouge Doll, destroying the monster. "That is what I hate about harpoons, they totally hurt the living!"

/_**RIKA:** 1150_/

It was getting dangerously low for Rika but, she wasn't worried. '_Wait_ _for it... wait for it..._'

"Right, Fortress Whale! Attack Angemon!" Mako announced. "If I destroy Angemon, Rika will be down to a dangerous 100 point!"

Rika laughed when she pressed a button. "Activate Magic card, Crest of Hope! With this, I can special summon MagnaAngemon to the field!"

Mako gasped as Angemon started to evolve and transform into it's stronger form, MagnaAngemon. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes... Plus, he is like Dark Magician Girl... For any Angemon in both graveyards or on the field, he will gain an extra 300 ATK boost!" Rika said, grinning. "Let's see if your Tornado Wall protects you from that attack!"

/_MagnaAngemon. ATK: 2600_ V _2900 DEF: 2400_/

Mako was so in shock, he didn't had time to call off Fortress Whale's attack. It was when MagnaAngemon created a counter-wave and used his purple-energy sword to slash the Fortress Whale in half, destroying him. "**NO!!!**"

/_**MAKO:** 2450_/

"What are you so worried about? Even though I have a strong monster on the field, you still have the advantage!" Rika said. "Your three card combo and a lot of life points is what holding me back from getting my place into the finals!"

Mako nodded and smiled a little. "Your right... I was just caught off guard... OK, let's see what you got next, Rika!"

Rika nodded and drew her next card. "Mako... I'm sorry..."

"What...?" Mako gasped.

"Activate Magic card... Harpy's Feather Duster!!!" Rika announced as a huge feather appeared in front of her, sweeping away the Legendary Ocean and Torando Wall away, leaving Legendary Fisherman on his own.

Mako paled. "God, no... Not again..."

"Finally, I activate this equip Magic card, Lightning Blade!" Rika announced, placing it onto the field. "It works on Warrior type creatures but, MagnaAngemon is part Warrior due to his sword and shield abilities. Increases his ATK power by 800 and your Water creatures have their ATK power decrease by 500 points. See the picture?"

/_MagnaAngemon. ATK: 2900_ V_ 3700_/

/_Legendary Fisherman. ATK: 1350_/

"All right, MagnaAngemon, **ATTACK!!!**" Rika announced as MagnaAngemon uses his purple energy sword again and destroyed the Legendary Fisherman.

Standing there in shock, Mako lowered his head. "Once again, the mighty sea warrior has fallen... I have nothing else to do..."

/_**MAKO:** 100_/

/_**RIKA:** 1150_/

Misty got up and walked beside Rika. "What is he talking about?"

Rika just shrugged. "I dunno..."

Sighing, Mako raised his hand and placed it onto his deck. "Rika... I surrender... I forfit the match!"

Rika gasped in shock. "Your giving up?! **WHY?!**"

"What else can I do, Rika? You have the advantage! There was nothing I can do to make a comeback." Mako said before he smiled. "But, I have no regrets! This Duel I had was great! Rika Nonaka, your into the finals!"

Shock turning into happiness, Rika's lips slowly turned into a smile. "Mako... thank you... I don't know what to say..."

Mako walked over to Rika, holding two Locator cards out. "Don't. Here, Rika... Your two Locator cards and your ticket to the final 8 of Shinjuku Battle City!" After he handed Rika the cards, he took his deck out. "And now... as I promised, you choose two rare cards from my deck... What will it be?"

"Hmm... Levia and Legendary Ocean." Rika said, smiling. "Those two will be perfect for my deck!"

Mako nodded as he handed Rika the two cards. "Here you are, Rika. Take good care of them!"

"I will!" Rika said, smiling as she placed the two new cards into her deck.

With a smile, Mako held his hand out. "Good luck in the finals, Rika. I wish you all the luck."

"Thank you, Mako. Thank you so much." Rika said, shaking Mako's hand.

Misty sighed and looked into the air, spotting Renamon and nodding towards her. "Glad that is over..."

"I'm proud of you, Rika..." Renamon said, turning and hopping towards the entrance. "Now, nothing shall stand in your way, my dear friend. **NOTHING!**"

000000000000000000000000

Inside another room of Lucemon's secret base, ShadowRanamon stood over the controls and smirked. "Excellent! It is almost done! Lucemon-sama, come and look!"

Lucemon Chaos Mode entered the room and joined ShadowRanamon. In his hand was the small Digi-Dex device. He looked at the status that lies upon the controls. "What is it?"

"The two new stronger DarkKnightmon are all ready, suga! They are now exiting their 'beds' and coming towards us!" ShadowRanamon said, grinning.

"Perfect." Lucemon said, grinning as he turned to the door.

The two new and improved DarkKnightmon entered the room. At first, they look like the original ones but, they were bigger and held massive swords. On their chest armour were two different symbols to seperate them from one to another. One had the kanji symbol for Darkness which is yami while the other had the symbol of the Hazard, which can be seen on Guilmon's head.

Bringing out his Digi-Dex, Lucemon smiled at the status of these two new DarkKnightmon.

000**DIGITAL** **INFO**000

**Name:** _DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode_

**Level:** _Ultimate_

**Type:** _Virus_

_Dark Warrior Digimon_

**Attacks:** _Mörder-Schrägstrich_ (Killer Slash), _Schild von Chaos_ (Shield of Chaos)

000000000000000000

"And now, we shall give these two codenames to seperate them from one to another." ShadowRanamon said, glaring at the Yami-symbol DarkKnightmon. "All right, pal! Your codename is **Ritter**, German for Knight!"

Ritter, the name for the Yami-symbol DarkKnightmon, bowed. "Of course, my lady."

Turning to the Hazard-symbol DarkKnightmon, ShadowRanamon had a think. "And you shall be... **Krieger**! Another German word but, this time it is Warrior!"

The Hazard-symbol DarkKnightmon, Krieger, bowed. "I understand, my lady."

"Welcome to our team, Ritter and Krieger!" Lucemon said, laughing. He turned to ShadowRanamon. "Are the four normal-strengthed DarkKnightmon ready?"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yep! Canntoisemon, Ritter, Krieger and the DarkKnightmon shall get the portal while the others are still doing the roboticizer... Which will be ready by..." She looked at the clock. "Six o'clock, estimated!"

"Good! When it is ready, I shall use that soulless Lugia body I claimed two days ago. Let's hope it works!" Lucemon said before he turned to the two new strong DarkKnightmon. "Are you ready to recive your first orders!"

Ritter nodded. "Of course, we shall do what you want!"

"Excellent! Here is what I want you to do..." Lucemon said, grinning.

000000000000000000000

"I can't believe him! I just can't believe him! Why don't he just stay down?!" Joey roared as he stomped down the streets with Tristan, Inumon, Tea and SnowAgumon. In Tea's arms were Furrymon. "**Mariku, that inhuman demon jerk!!! Wait until I get my hands on him!!!**"

"Joey... last time you tried to do that... your soul almost ended up in the Shadow Realm and you almost died!" Tea said.

Furrymon shuddered. "This Mariku guy sounds dangerous..."

"He is... he is..." Tristan said, sighing. "All right... While Yugi is heading over to the station to pick Duke up, we are heading over to HYPNOS to meet up with Brock and Henry to discuss this matter."

"But, what about my sisters?" Furrymon asked.

Inumon sighed sadly. "I dunno what happened to them... Something terrible must have happened to them... but what?"

"I'm sorry to say this but... maybe Mariku got to them. Maybe he has destroyed them or holding them captive..." SnowAgumon said.

"WHAT?!" Inumon growled. "**WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BA...**"

"**Inumon!!!** Great, now we have two Joeys..." Tea muttered.

Furrymon whimpered. "Huskymon... BelleHuskymon... ShadowHuskymon..."

Calming down a little, Inumon walked over to Furrymon and patted her on her head. "Don't cry, Furrymon... otherwise you'll Digivolve into BelleHuskymon..."

"OK..." Furrymon sniffed.

"Wait a sec... You mean Furrymon can become one of her older sisters?" Tea asked.

Inumon nodded. "Yeah... Furrymon is the In-Training form of all three Huskymon versions. If she cries like a baby, she'll Digivolve into BelleHuskymon. If she has a dark personalitly, she will Digivolve into ShadowHuskymon. Although, if she hasn't got neither of these two personal traits, she will become Huskymon."

"Must have been difficult for those three to Digivolve into their respective Rookies." SnowAgumon said. "Say, what do you think about the sisters anyway?"

"Yeah, Inumon. Tell me the truth, please..." Furrymon said.

Sighing, Inumon pondered. "OK... I'll start off with Huskymon, she is nice and everything but... when it comes to table manners, she is the worst! BelleHuskymon, she is the love of my life, course her problem is that when she sees a poisonous spider dies, she cries. And finally, ShadowHuskymon... she is a troublesome, rotton, no good bi..."

"**INUMON!!! THERE IS A KID HERE!!!**" Joey shouted out.

Furrymon shrugged. "Doesn't matter... Huskymon and BelleHuskymon always loses their temper with ShadowHuskymon and calls her that."

"Well... just promise me one thing, you guys... Do not tell the Husky sisters about this when you meet them... I almost died when I said something nasty about them..." Inumon muttered.

SnowAgumon blinked. "Why? What did you say?"

"I can't remember... they knocked half of my memories out..." Inumon muttered.

Tea sweatdropped. "What tough girls..."

Laughing, Tristan patted Inumon's back. "OK, buddy. We'll keep it a secret."

Suddenly, out of Joey's backpack, Red Eyes laughed eviliy as he held a tape recorder. "I won't! Inumon, unless you listen to me, those sisters are gonna hear every word I say! This tape in my claws contains what you said about them!"

Inumon paled. "**WHAT?!**"

"That's right! I have you now, baka mutt!" Red Eyes said, laughing like a looney.

Joey, Tristan, Tea, SnowAgumon and Furrymon all sweatdropped at the whimpering Inumon and the laughing Red Eyes. "OK... This is new..." Furrymon muttered.

"I've notice... You know, Red Eyes was a wise creature when he first arrived... what made him change like a moron?" Joey asked.

"After getting hit by that frying pan, things change in a strange way..." Tristan muttered.

Joey sighed before he blinked. "Erm... Red Eyes... that tape recorder... does it say 'Tape Rec No. 1' by any chance?"

Red Eyes blinked as well as he looked at it. "Erm... yeah..."

"Better luck next time, buddy... It doesn't have a tape in it..." Joey said.

Quickly opening the recorder, Red Eyes looked in horror as he saw that it doesn't contain a tape like Joey said. He dropped it into the bag and looked shocked. "No... no... **NO!!!!!**"

"Yes... yes... **YES!!!!!**" Inumon cheered.

"**COME ON!!! LET'S GET THEM TO HYPNOS BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND!!!**" Tea screamed.

"I think it's too late..." SnowAgumon muttered.

Furrymon sighed. "I'm gonna have to get use to this..."

"Welcome to the club." Tristan laughed, patting Furrymon on the head.

00000000000000000000

_"Giovanni, let me introduce to you... the powerful **SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!!!**" Yami announced placing the card onto the field where a massive red, long dragon took the place of the Magnet Warriors._

_/Slifer the Sky Dragon. ATK: 7000 DEF: 7000/_

_"Giovanni, Slifer's special ability is to gain 1000 ATK and DEF points for each card I hold in my hand. Thus, he gets a total of 7000 points each!" Yami said._

_Giovanni turned from shock to a smirk. "Really? Well, I must say, Yugi... It was quite impressive but, my Megidramon is still stronger and my Ryu Brain Drainer shall turn it into a mindless slob like your Magnadramon!"_

_The machine on Megidramon's back started to glow, releasing electricity onto Slifer. Slifer didn't flinched, instead he just hovered in the sky as if nothing was effecting him. Then, suddenly, the Brain Drainer started to crackle and Megidramon roared in pain. Before anything else could happen, the face-up Trap card blew up along with the Brain Drainer, covering Megidramon in a explosion of smoke and flames._

_The smoke cleared away and the machine on Megidramon's back was gone but, the massive evil Mega Digimon was still alive but, massive damaged spots were all over him. His wings were in tatters, tail burnt, his armour destroyed. He quietly groaned in pain and much to Giovanni's horror, so did his ATK power. /Megidramon. ATK: 14000_ V _2000 DEF: 9000_ V _2000/_

_Yami stood as Slifer lowered his massive head beside his master. "Giovanni! Your Trap card may the power to drain away the brains of Dragon monsters but, it doesn't have the power to harm a powerful Egyptian God monster!"_

_"E-Egyptian God monster...?" Giovanni studdered._

_"Yes... You claimed you know all about Duel Monsters but, I see fit you have no idea about Slifer!" Yami said, smirking. "Giovanni, you are nothing more than a cheating, cold-hearted man! This almighty God shall see to your downfall! Slifer, **ATTACK!!!**"_

_Slifer roared as he opened his massive mouth, firing off a blast of 7000ATK firey energy that struck Megidramon. The evil Digimon roared in pain before he **EXPLODED** in massive fireball. Giovanni and few of the Rocket agents nearby had to cover themselves with their arms to shield them from the shockwaves. When they looked up, they all know it was over..._

_/**Y.YUGI**: 1/_

_/**GIOVANNI:** 0/_

_"Its all over, Giovanni! I have won the final challange! I win!" Yami said, taking his stand and glaring at Giovanni._

_Giovanni studdered and stared at the Duel Disk. The Megidramon and Warrior's Domian cards were still intact but, what shocked him the most that when he brought out his Ryu Brain Drainer, the card was... burnt to a crisp! He looked up and stared at Yami. "I...Impossible... How can you control that power... It's impossible!"_

_"I...Impossible... How can you control that power... It's impossible!"_

_"I...Impossible... How can you control that power... It's impossible!"_

_"I...Impossible... How can you control that power... It's impossib..."_

"**RAGH!!!**" Giovanni slammed his fist onto the control panel, reviewing his defeat to Yami Yugi in his first base. Cameras taped the Pokemon battles and his Duel battle from the second base, showing his defeat in front of Yami Yugi.

His Persian looked concerned as he rubbed his fur against his trainer's legs. "Per..."

"Slifer... What power he has... Egyptian God..." Giovanni whispered. "I can't claim that power... My chances of taking over this world will never happen!" He leaned back into his seat and smirked. "At least I still have those kidnapped Charizards that is in the chamber hold, still under the effects of the mind control chips. And I still have this..."

He pulled a drawer and brought out the Megidramon card. "Still mine... Powerful, but my Trap card made it weak against the God monster, Slifer!" He lifted his head in shock. "Since that company that I've stolen this card from created four Great Dragon cards... how many Egyptian God monsters are there...? And where are they?"

Persian licked his hind legs and looked back at his trainer, sighing. "...sian..."

Getting from his seat, Giovanni groaned. "There is nothing for us left in this world... If we stay here, they are bound to find and overcome us! Those creatures that are like Pokemon, except different, defeated the Rocket's Pokemon with no problems! I will never let Team Rocket fall, we must leave soon!"

Persian nodded. "Persian!"

"As long as we have that portal, we'll be safe from the courtroom!" Giovanni said in a dark voice that shuddered his Persian to the core.

00000000000000000000000

The second Team Rocket based was actually located somewhere in a forest near Shunjuku. Hardly anyone goes in there so, it was a perfect hiding place for Giovanni's team.

Course, it wasn't perfect hiding place from Lucemon and Mariku. By using the computer system, LadyDevimon hacked into the Team Rocket system to locate their hiding place. Until now, they were binding their plans to unleash a surprise attack with the help of Canntoisemon.

Lucemon and Mariku are never pleased about Team Rocket. They find that a human trying to claim power for his own greed is weak and pathetic. If Canntoisemon destroys the Rocket base, they wouldn't care.

Speaking of Canntoisemon, the evil Ultimate Digimon led Ritter, Krieger and four DarkKnightmon through the forest. The four DarkKnightmon held their swords out as they followed their stronger generals in a quiet fashion.

"We are closing upon our target! The Rocket base!" Canntoisemon said, grinning. "Once we enter it, we'll have our four DarkKnightmon troops to smash things up a bit while we steal the portal. And as a bonus, we search their data for the portal construction, copy it... and delete out of their system!"

Ritter nodded. "Of course... Mere humans are not worthly to have this power... Only master Lucemon and master Mariku can have it."

"Yes. Canntoisemon, can we test our new powers out on the entrace of their base?" Krieger said, clutching his massive weapon.

Canntoisemon laughed eviliy. "Of course... In fact, I wanna join you..." He chuckled.

0000000000000000000000000

Groaning, Jessie sat on a box near James and Meowth. Surrounding them were other members of Team Rocket as they chatted about Giovanni's announcement. "We are going back home... and leaving those twerps behind..."

"Jessie, do you really think we should call them twerps? I mean, we are the ones losing all the time..." James said. "Why are we actually calling them twerps?"

"Do you wanna call them Ash and co all the time?" Meowth asked before he sighed. "Even though we are leaving Ash and his friends behind, think of returning back to our world as a sort of relaxation. No more following them and trying to catch Pikachu."

Jessie nodded. "Yeah... and no more getting thundershocked and everything..."

"Guess going home isn't so bad after all." James said, smiling.

Meowth nodded. "That's right! And once they've returned, we will be ready and stronger, prepared to capture Pikachu **FOR GOOD!**"

"Got that right!" Jessie said, smiling.

James just sighed. "Things never change..."

Then, things were quiet until...

"**HYDRO EXPLODIA!!!**"

"**MÖRDER-SCHRÄGSTRICH!!!**"

"**BESERKER KNIFE!!!**"

Jessie, James, Meowth and the other Rockets cried out in shock as the doors exploded by a mixture of dark water and black energy. When they over covered their eyes, they saw with horror upon their faces as Canntoisemon led his team into their base.

Canntoisemon laughed eviliy, glaring at the shocked Rocket members. "Hello, boys. Are you ready for some fun?"

000000000000000000000

"_**GIOVANNI!!! GIOVANNI!!!**_"

Sighing, Giovanni picked up his phone as the machine spoke from Don Fergar. "What is it, Don? Have everyone packed up that quick?"

"_No, sir! We are being under attacked!!!_" Don replied.

Leaping out of his seat, mixture of shock and horror came upon Giovanni's face. "**WHAT?!** Who is attacking us, Don?! Who?!"

"_Not who, sir... What is attacking us!_" Don replied.

Giovanni looked confused. He pressed a button on his desk to bring up a monitor. His face contained pure horror once again when he saw the Rocket's Golbats, Golems and Haunters facing against four DarkKnightmons. "What in the...?"

"_Sir... those four are only distractions! There are three more! Two of them are the bigger versions of those knight weirdos while the third one is a huge metallic Blastoise creature!_" Don reported. "_They are somewhere in the base!_"

"How did they find us?! How?!" Giovanni muttered. "These other three... where are they heading?! Towards me?! Towards the captured Charizards?!"

Don sighed. "_No, sir... They are heading into Sector 26S._"

"26S.... No... Not that... That is where... the Inter-Dimentional Portal is located!" Giovanni paled. "Don, is anyone inside that room?!"

"_No, sir... They have locked the room. No one is inside 26S._" Don replied.

Giovanni growled. "Don! Meet me there with our scientists! We must make sure they don't do anything with that portal! Quick march!"

"_I'm on my way!_" Don replied before he signed off.

Walking over, Giovanni grabbed his Poke-Balls before checking upon them. "Scizor... Machamp... Cloyster... Rhydon... Exeggutor... Magmar..." He patted the head of Persian and stared at the monitor where the Rockets recollected their fainted Pokemon and ran off in case the DarkKnightmon slices them in half.

He watched as Jessie, James and Meowth begged for their lives. Wobbuffet came out and a DarkKnightmon tried to slash him. Course, the blue blob used Counter and knocked the knight back... for a moment.

As soon as the three Rocket stooges ran off with Wobbuffet, Giovanni frowned. "Who are they...? Who sended them here...? Is there a force stronger then us...?"

With a growl, Giovanni turned and left the office, leaving his Persian behind to worry.

"Per..."

000000000000000000000000000

The top Rocket trainer, Don Fergar, stood in shock as his Metagross and Tyranitar feel to the ground after feeling the power of Canntoisemon. He has just caught Canntoisemon with Ritter and Krieger, whom were all standing outside the room where the portal is located. They about the enter the room when Don appeared and ordered his two Pokemon to attack. But, they feel to an amazing force from Canntoisemon.

"I...Impossible..." Don whispered in shock while Tyranitar and Metagross all groaned in huge pain. He looked upon Canntoisemon, lowering his eyes upon the metallic monster. "What are you? You look like a Blastoise but, more of an android!"

Canntoisemon laughed. He turned to Ritter, grinning. "Get the door open while I deal with him!"

"Understood!" Ritter said, turning to the panel and started to press some buttons.

Turning back to Don, Canntoisemon laughed again. "Foolish human... You'll never grasp the truth about the mysterious ways of Digimon."

"Digimon...?" Don whispered. "Your a Digimon?"

"Ah... so you have heard of us? Our kind?" Canntoisemon asked.

Don lowered his eyes. "Of course I do! It's that silly kids program that I caught some Rockets watching! I can't believe they actually exist! It is impossible!"

"Same way of saying that humans in this world will say that Pokemon doesn't exist as they are nothing more then TV and video games!" Canntoisemon said.

"Who are you? What is your name?!" Don asked.

"The name is Canntoisemon, the Digivolved form... of **BLASTOISE!**" The Ultimate Digimon announced.

That took Don by surprise. He stared in shock. "**WHAT?! YOU EVOLVED FROM A BLASTOISE?! **That's impossible... **IMPOSSIBLE!**"

"He keeps saying '_impossible_' all the time... Must be his favourite word." Krieger said.

Chuckling, Canntoisemon nodded. "Yes, that is amusing, isn't it?"

Don shook his shock off and glared at Canntoisemon. "Blastoise is the final evolved form of Squirtle! It starts off as a Squirtle, evolves into a Wartortle and then, into a Blastoise! Blastoise can not evolve after that! Usually, a Pokemon can have just have one form like Pinsir and Sudowoodo! They can evolve only once like Scyther and Ponyta! They can evolve two times like Poliwag and Aron! But, they can not and will not evolve **THREE **times!!!"

"They can and they will! Plus, not only I can evolve three times from my Squirtle form but... I can evolve **FOUR **times! My Mega form, MechBlastoisemon!" Canntoisemon said, proudly.

"How can this be possible?! Where on earth did you get this power to evolve beyond your final form?!" Don demanded.

Canntoisemon laughed. "Anything is possible from the world of Silesia!" He turned to Ritter. "Have you finished yet?! I'm getting bored talking to this moron!"

Ritter turned and nodded. "Everything is set. We can enter the room and the door will close behind us, leaving us with no problems."

The door opened, thus letting Canntoisemon and the two upgraded DarkKnightmon into the room.

"**STOP!!!**" Don yelled, not moving from it's spot.

Before the door closed, Canntoisemon gave off one laugh before he was gone. "You can't follow us unless you want your two Pokemon to die... and also, remember this! This is the end of the once great Team Rocket! Sayanora, you twits! **HAHAHAHA!!!**"

Moments after the door closed, Don slammed his fist into the wall while Tyranitar and Metagross slowly got up. "**DAMN!!!** The world of Silesia... What is Silesia...? How can this be the end of the once great Team Rocket?! What is that Digital-Blastoise-Freak talking about?!"

"**DON!!!**" Screamed a voice. The Rocket agent turned to see Giovanni running up to him with two Rocket grunts and two Rocket scientists. "Where are they?! Where did they go?!"

Don bowed his head. "I'm sorry, sir... They are inside the room... Sir, I talked to their leader and I gained amazing information..."

Giovanni stared before turning to one of the scientists. "Open the door!"

"Right, sir!" The scientist replied. He ran over to the key panel located near to the door and started to press some buttons.

"Don, tell me this information once we have stopped this madness!" Giovanni said before gasped at the recovering Tyranitar and Metagross. "Who did this...?"

"Leader of the attacking group... he has amazing power for one whom evolved from a Blastoise." Don said, looking at his Pokemon.

Giovanni recoiled in shock. "Evolved from a Blastoise?! Don, what are you talking about?!"

"**THAT **was part of the information I recived from my talk with their leader!" Don said. "I'll explain everything later!"

Giovanni growled and turned to the scientist. "Open the door **NOW!!!**"

"I can't, sir... The passcode... Somebody has changed the passcode!!!" The scientist replied.

Too bad Giovanni didn't enjoy the news. "**WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT???????!!!!!!!**"

000000000000000000000

"Excellent! Look at it... Those foolish humans did something right for us... Creating this portal for us." Canntoisemon said as he, Ritter and Krieger stared upon the massive portal gate that travels from this world into the Pokemon world.

Krieger nodded and turned to Ritter. "What about the humans? Won't they be able to open the door and stop us?"

All Ritter did was shook his head. "No... they won't come in... When I found the passcode to open the door, I've also changed the passcode. They can try all they like, they will never figure out the combination I've picked."

Canntoisemon laughed. "This is wonderful! Ritter here can find out passcodes or passwords and can even **CHANGE** them! What about you, Krieger? What is your ability?"

With a wave of his hand, Krieger created a small CD. "I can create data disks, floppy disks and small writeable CDs in order for us to copy vital data."

"Amazing..." Canntoisemon whispered.

"I'm sorry to say this but, this portal here will be too difficult to move from this base to ours." Krieger said, walking over to the computer. "I shall hack into the computer system and copy the data in order to make the Inter-Dimentional Portal."

Canntoisemon nodded. "OK... I agree with you... Kreiger, once you've downloaded the data onto that disk, **WIPE** it off their computer so they won't make another!"

Krieger nodded. "OK!" He turned and started to do his mission.

"What about us?" Ritter asked. "What do you mean, make another? They already got one..."

Canntoisemon chuckled as he aimed his metallic cannons towards the portal. "Not any longer...** HYDRO EXPLODIA!!!**"

The twin metallic cannons fired a combination of water and dynamite that exploded with contact upon the portal. Not only it destroyed the portal that Team Rocket built but, it also created a huge hole in the wall where it leads into a forest.

"So, how will these pathetic humans get back to their world?" Ritter asked.

"They let themselves into the lion den... and they will stay with the lions!" Canntoisemon said, laughing. He turned to Krieger. "Are you done?!"

Turning around, Krieger held this disk up. "Done! And I've wiped out the data upon the Rocket's computer! Just like you said, they are stuck in this world!"

"Perfect! Mission Complete! We shall make our leave by going through this hole... and don't worry about the other DarkKnightmon... When they sense that we are gone... they will head back to base!" Canntoisemon said, walking through the wall.

Ritter and Krieger nodded before following Canntoisemon through the hole....

000000000000000000

Giovanni stood in rage with Don at his side while his two best scientists were working upon the passcode that will open the door. The two Rocket grunts were checking on Don's Tyranitar and Metagross. Suddenly, Don's walkie talkie started to beep.

Wasn't long for Don to answer it. "Status?" His eyes widen when the guy on the other end said something. "What?! OK, get some rest!" He turned to Giovanni. "It's over..."

"What do you mean...?" Giovanni asked, looking confused.

"Those knights attacking the entrance to our base have left... it seems they have rejoined with their leader and those two stronger knights..." Don said.

Giovanni's eyes widen. "Impossible! How did they leave?! They were inside that room! The only way they can get out is through that door! The same door they entered!"

Nodding, Don ordered the scientists to move before turning to his Tyranitar. "Hyper Beam!"

The door exploded from the powerful white beam of energy that came from Tyranitar's mouth. The group entered the room to find nothing but chaos!

"What has happened?! Where is the portal?!" Giovanni demanded.

Don ran over to the remains of the portal and looked back at Giovanni, horror on his face. "They... They destroyed the portal..."

"Not only that... they **WIPED **out the data of the portal construction!" Said a scientist, whom was working on the computer. "Giovanni sir... we are stuck in this world!"

The only reaction Giovanni has given was a emotion of pure horror...

0000000000000000000

Sitting on her chair, ShadowRanamon was speaking through a radio. She smiled. "Really? That is great! You guys did a good job! All right! Report back to us soon! The roboticizer will be ready in a couple of hours!"

Lucemon walked over to ShadowRanamon, grinning. "They got the portal?"

"No, my lord... The portal was too big for them to carry it from the Rocket base to ours so, they destroyed it. Instead of a already-built portal, they will have data for the portal construction plans! Once we review it over a few times, we can decide how long it will take for it to build." ShadowRanamon said, smiling.

Chuckling, Lucemon turned around. "Excellent. This is good news... Nothing can stop us. **NOTHING!**"

00000000000000000000

Phillipe walked towards the Shunjuku Subway where he shall meet his next opponent. With Felina back home so she won't make a scene... as usual, he was determin to get to the final 8 soon.

He arrived at 3:00pm as the letter said last night and waited for his opponent to arrive.

"So, you accept my challange?" Said a voice. Phillipe turned around to see his opponent.... none other than **ESPA ROBA**! "I'm pleased... So, you ready to Duel? We can decide how many Locator and rare cards we can give after our Duel!"

"Sounds fair to me!" Phillipe said. 'Just two more Locator cards and I'm into the Final 8! This one is for you, sis... I promise yer...'

00000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next chapter, Phillipe goes up against Espa in a Wind VS Machine battle! Meanwhile, Matt still tried and get Tai to admit his feelings to Sora while Sonic meets up with Eggman to learn a dark truth about the roboticizer plans stolen. More stuff happens in the next chapter!**

**Just one more chapter to do before I start my 2004 Christmas Humour Special! Stay tuned!**


	40. Kaze to Victory! Robotic Problems!

**Phillipe's Deck is created by Youko.**

**And seeing as Chapter 40 is done, you'll have to wait for future chapters AFTER I done the Xmas special! Thank you!**

0000000000000000000

3 o'clock in the afternoon and a Duel battle located near Shinjuku Station. Phillipe was facing against his next opponent in the Shinjuku Battle City. He is hoping this would be his final one as if he wins, he will gain a spot in the Final 8.

His opponent is Espa Roba, a Duelist who is known to be a psychic back in Domino Battle City. Turns out he was a fraud but, a great Duelist anyway when it comes to not using psychic powers.

"Phillipe Sagara! I finally get to meet you, the Champion Duelist of Paris. It'll be an honour to Duel you." Espa said.

Phillipe nodded. "Well, I would say about you, Espa Roba but... I expect a fair Duel from you. I have heard somethings about you and they are not too good, you got that?"

"No worries, that is the past. It will be a fair Duel, I promise you." Espa said before he pointed to the side-lines. "Anyway, how can I lose with my brothers supporting me all the time?"

Phillipe looked and saw four kids that looks like Espa, except younger. One of them is even a baby. "They... are your brothers...?"

"Yes... and they support me all the time." Espa said before turning back to Phillipe. "What about your support?

Phillipe sighed. "I get support from my mother, my sister, my father and my..."

"**PHILLIPE-NEE!!!**" Screamed a voice.

Paling, Phillipe turned round and looked down to see a familiar Wild Cat. "**FELINA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**"

"Like I said before... You can't get rid of me, Phillipe-nee." Felina said, smiling.

Espa's eyes widen. "A Digimon?! Your a Digimon Tamer?"

Sighing, Phillipe turned to Espa. "Yeah... this is Felina, a Jaguarmon. She is at the Rookie level. Before I came here, I left her in my room back home, with the doors and windows locked!"

"So... if they are locked... how did your Jaguarmon get here?" Espa asked.

"That is what I wanna know..." Phillipe muttered before his phone rang. He picked it up and saw it was his mother's call. "But, I think I'm gonna find out..." He glared at the sheepish Felina before answering his call. "Hello, mom? Yeah... Felina found me... How did she get out...? There is a what!? A circle hole in the window!? How did it get there!?"

"Phillipe..." Felina said, holding up her paws to show her claws. "I kinda cut through the glass with my claws..."

Sweatdropping, Phillipe shook his head. "Never mind, mom... Found the reason... Goodbye..." He hung the phone up and looked at Felina. "What am I ever going to do with you..."

"Can't get rid of me, Phillipe-nee." Felina said, grinning.

Espa laughed. "Never mind, Phillipe. It's time to Duel!"

"I'll deal with you later, Felina!" Phillipe said before turning to Espa. "OK, let's do it!"

Both Espa and Phillipe activated their Duel Disks, thus a Duel has begun!

/_**PHILLIPE:** 4000_/

/_**ESPA:** 4000_/

"Go, Phillipe! Take him down!" Felina said.

"You can do it, big brother! We believe in you!" Said one of Espa's brothers.

Drawing 5 cards each, Espa grinned. "You should know what sort of tricks I have. You'll soon face against the power of a mighty Duel Monster that shall bring you down before you know what has happened."

"Oh really? Then, you start your Duel off and we'll see!" Phillipe said.

Espa nodded as he placed a card down. "I'll be glad to do so... Kokuwamon in DEF position!"

A small metallic beetle came onto the field, kneeling in its DEF position. /_Kokuwamon. ATK: 600 DEF: 1000_/

"Next, I place one card face down and end my turn!" Espa said, placing a card down.

Lowering his eyes, Phillipe wondered if the face down card is a Magic or Trap cards. He hasn't got any cards that can rid of that face-down card so, he'll have to play safe.

"First of all, I summon Darcmon in ATK position!" Phillipe announced, slamming a card onto the field. "And by her special effect, I can special summon HippoGryphomon onto the field in ATK position! HippoGryphomon's ATK power will increase by 300 for every Darcmon on the field!"

It was then that two monsters appeared onto Phillipe's side of the field. /_Darcmon. ATK: 1850 DEF: 1400_/ and /_HippoGryphomon. ATK: 2000_ V _2300 DEF: 1800_/ Then, behind the two monsters was a face-down card. "And one face-down card before I start my attack!"

"Oh really? Too bad, you've activated my Trap!" Espa said, revealing the face-down card. "Torrential Tribute! Destroys all monsters on our field!"

Gasping, Phillipe watched as his Darcmon and HippoGryphomon were destroyed along with Espa's Kokuwamon. "Ah, nuts..." He gritted his teeth. "All right... I end my turn..."

"Thank you..." Espa said, drawing a card. He smirked as he placed two cards down. "I play two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Confused, Phillipe drew a card and pondered. Espa just played two cards face down and hasn't summoned a monster onto the field to protect his life points. Maybe he should take the risk and attack. When he drew his next card, he nodded. "I activate my face-down card, Wind of Freedom!" The card Phillipe placed down flipped up. "It allows me to summon a monster five star or more without the need of sacrafices so... I summon Guardian Airtos!"

The powerful monster of Phillipe's appeared onto the field. /_Guardian Airtos. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000_/

"Next, I give my Guardian the Sword of Goddess! It will increase the same number of ATK points from each and every monster in both graveyards! With an additional 300, Airtos's ATK power will be increased to 6950!"

Felina leapt up and down in joy. "**YAY!** Phillipe is gonna win!"

"I think not! Reveal both face down cards!" Espa announced. "My Trap card, Spellbinding Circle, and my Magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon! The Circle will prevent your Airtos from attacking while the Typhoon shall destroy your Sword of Goddess!"

Groaning, Phillipe couldn't believe his luck. No life points have been lost, Phillipe already have lost two of his best monsters and his favourite card is paralyized from attacking. With the powerful sword gone, Phillipe sighed. "End turn..."

"Excellent choice..." Espa said, before he placed another card down. "One card face down and end my turn. Your move."

When Phillipe drew his next card, he frowned when it wasn't the card he wanted. '_Not_ _a card to rid of his blasted Spellbinding Circle! Oh well... better make a comeback with this!_' He looked up, grinning. "I summon Catramon in ATK position!"

Felina's face brightened to see her future Ultimate form appearing on the field. Catramon was ready to battle. "Yeah! Go Phillipe-nee!"

/_Catramon. ATK: 1900 DEF: 1500_/

"I will have Catramon slice your life points down!" Phillipe announced.

Problem was, Espa smirked as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "You sure...?"

Phillipe's jaw dropped. "**ANOTHER TRAP?!**"

"Of course... this is my Trap card... **ANIMAL CONTROL!**" Espa announced.

A strange black band appeared in front of Catramon before attaching it to her left ankle. Hissing and howling, Catramon swayed a little before her eyes showed spirial. Then, to Phillipe's and Felina's shock, Catramon walked like a robot and stood in the middle of the field, not looking at either Phillipe or Espa.

"That.... was.... new...." Phillipe managed to say before he glared at Espa. "What did you do to my Catramon?! She walked like a robot!"

Espa smirked. "Animal Control can only work on animal-type monsters. Seeing as Catramon has a cat-name, she was easy to fall under the hypnotic effects of that band around her ankle. She will remain in a robotic trance, waiting for her master to take control over her with a Magic card known as Central Animal Control!"

Smirking, Felina turned to Phillipe. "You can fix that, can't ya?"

"No... I don't have Central Animal Control..." Phillipe muttered.

Sweatdropping, Felina bowed her head. "Ah, nuts..."

Phillipe nodded. "Yeah.. nuts... I end my turn once again..."

Smiling, Espa drew his next card and placed one card down. "Activate Central Animal Control!"

"**WHAT?!**" Both Phillipe and Felina screamed.

Jerking herself, Catramon walked like a robot until she was at the side of Espa's field. "Would be amusing to hear what she says like a robot, don't you agree?"

"I'm not worried. Catramon's ATK is 1900! Airtos's is 2500! How can you fix that?!" Phillipe asked, not worried now.

Grinning, Espa drew the next card from his hand and slammed it onto the field. "I bring forth my strongest monster, **JINZO!!!**"

Shocked, Phillipe watched as Catramon vanished and was soon switched for a different monster. One that was more organic with robotic parts. /_Jinzo. ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500_/

"Next, I play Amplifier!" Espa announced, placing a card down. "This is an Equip card that will increases Jinzo's ATK by 500! Not only that, with every turn, Amplifier will increase Jinzo's attack by another 300 points!"

/_Jinzo. ATK: 2400_ V _2900_/

"Now, Jinzo! Attack his Guardian Airtos!" Espa announced as Jinzo created a ball of dark energy that destroyed Phillipe's wonderful Airtos. And also, Airtos was in ATK position so...

/_**PHILLIPE:** 3600_/

Espa smirked. "I end my turn!"

Growling, Phillipe drew his next card. '**_ACH_**! _No monsters in my hand to summon... I've got a Trap card, Mirror Force... that is my only comeback..._' He placed a card down. "I play one card face down and end my turn!"

Espa nodded. "OK! My turn! And Jinzo's ATK power increases by 300 more points!"

/_Jinzo. ATK: 2900_ V _3200_/

"Just before I attack... is that, by any chance, a Trap card you just played? Because, if it is... it won't work!" Espa announced.

Confused, Phillipe wondered why Espa said that. He soon found out when the robotic eyes of Jinzo started to glow and created a laser. It struck Phillipe's face down card and destroyed it in a burst of flames!"

"**MY MIRROR FORCE!!!**" Phillipe yelled in shock.

"Jinzo's special ability is to destroy **ANY** Trap cards on both sides of the field!" Espa explained. "So, you've just wasted your turn!"

Felina paled. "No... Phillipe... no..."

"Jinzo! Attack his life points!" Espa announced as Jinzo attacked Phillipe, giving him a heavy amount of life point loss.

/_**PHILLIPE:** 400_/

Phillipe slowly got up while holding his chest. "I can't believe this... Down to 400 and he hasn't lost a single life point! How can I beat him?!"

"Your turn, Phillipe! Make your move and decide if you want to continue or not!" Espa said.

Espa's little brothers were quite happy to see their big brother winning. "Go, Espa!"

On his next turn, Phillipe drew his next card and smiled a little. "That's better..." He placed it down. "Acivate Magic card, Card Destruction!"

Using it's effect, both Phillipe and Espa discarded the amount of cards they have left in their hands before drawing some new ones from their deck, the same amount they've placed in their graveyards. When Phillipe finished drawing his cards, a wide grin appeared onto his face.

"**YES!!! AT LAST, MY TRUMPH CARDS!!!**" Phillipe cheered.

Espa looked shocked. "What?! How?!"

"Let me show you... First of all, activate Monster Reborn to bring forth Gryphonmon that I discared with Card Destruction!" Phillipe said, placing a card down.

The effect of the favourite Monster Reborn brought a huge creature back from the graveyard. /_Gryphonmon. ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300_/

"Next, I will activate a Ritual card called Arrows of Justice! I will sacrafice Gryphonmon to summon the powerful Dianamon!" Phillipe announced.

A white, masked, female knight appeared onto the field in place of Gryphonmon. /_Dianamon. ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000_/

Espa blinked. "Why did you do that for?"

Phillipe grinned. "With Dianamon on the field, she can automatically summon two Royal Knight Digimon from my hand and deck." He brought his deck out, selected two monsters and placed them on the field. "And I bring forth... **DYNASMON** and **ATHENAMON!!!**"

Two powerful Knight-like Digimon appeared onto the field, reading themselves for a battle.

"Whoa..." Espa whispered.

"That's right! And both of them carry special abilities! Athenamon's special ability is to absorb half of the ATK points belonging to a male-type monsters and adding it to her own when she is attacked!" Phillipe explained. "Course, she isn't my trumph monster..."

/_Athenamon. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200_/

"If Athenamon isn't... who is?" Espa asked.

Phillipe pointed. "Dynasmon is... He gains an extra 500 ATK points for every Royal Knight Digimon on the Field or in the Graveyard! His ATK has been boosted with an extra 1000!"

/_Dynasmon. ATK: 2900_ V _3900 DEF: 2500_/

Espa gasped. "No..."

"And finally... activate the Field Magic card! Raising Air Current!" Phillipe announced, placing a card into the Field slot. "It will increase the ATK power of my Wind monsters by 500 but, lowering their DEF by 300!"

/_Dianamon. ATK: 2600_ V 3100 DEF: 2000 V _1700_/

/_Athenamon. ATK: 2500 _V _3000 DEF: 2200_ V _1900_/

/_Dynasmon. ATK: 3900 _V _4400 DEF: 2500_ V _2200_/

Espa cursed before he smiled. "All right, Phillipe. Go ahead, you may win. You have done an excellent comeback!"

"Thank you! Dynasmon, attack Jinzo!!!" Phillipe announced.

With a roar, Dynasmon created a huge whirlwind of energy that blasted Jinzo to pieces, thus lowering some amount of Espa's life points. /_**ESPA:** 2800_/

"Last, but not least... Athenamon, attack his remaining life points!" Phillipe called out.

With a wail, Athenamon created a blast of holy shockwaves that attacked Espa and knocking his remaining life points down.

/_**PHILLIPE:** 400_/

/_**ESPA:** 0_/

Felina was so happy. "Yay! Phillipe won! Phillipe won! Yay!"

Sighing, Espa smiled. "Good work, Phillipe. Excellent battle."

"Thank you." Phillipe said, bowing.

"You were great, big brother!" Said one of Espa's little brothers.

Another one nodded. "Yeah, win or lose, you are always our Champion Duelist."

"Thanks, guys..." Espa said before turning to Phillipe. "How many Locator cards?"

"2. With 2 Locator cards, I am now into the Shunjuku Battle City Final 8!" Phillipe said.

Smiling, Espa handed Phillipe two Locator cards before taking his deck out. "So, what are the rare cards do you want from me?"

"How about... Animal Control and Cental Animal Control? Not only it might help me against animal-based Duel Monsters but, might help me control Felina a bit." Phillipe said.

Felina sweatdropped. "**EEP!**"

Everyone had to laugh at Felina while she smiled sheepishly. Now both Rika and Phillipe are in the Final 8 of Battle City, who will take the remaining 2 positions...?

0000000000000000

Matt stood outside HYPNOS, using his mobile phone as he spotted a small flower shop nearby. "Come on, Tai... Come on..."

When the phone was picked up... "**_I LOVE YOU!!! I REALLY LOVE YOU!!! PLEASE UNDERSTAND ME!!!_**"

Groaning, Matt slapped his head. "Tai! We passed the phoning idea thing since last night!"

"_Just trying my luck..._" Tai muttered.

"Yeah... I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up with Sora's mom!" Matt muttered. "Listen, meet me outside HYPNOS right now! Head over here pronto!"

Tai sighed at the other end. "_OK, Matt..._"

Shaking his head, Matt smiled to himself. "This better work..."

0000000000000000

Groaning and grunting, MarineDevimon dragged the huge soulless body of Lugia into the room where the roboticizer was finished, very early. "Here... is... the... big... bird..." He mutters between grunts.

ShadowGrumblemon smirked. "Good! Mariku will be so pleased to learn that the roboticizer was completed a couple of hours early." He turned to MarineDevimon, blinking. "Hey, how exactly were you able to bring a big bird with no soul through thin corridors and into this room?!"

"It wasn't easy... I can tell you that..." MarineDevimon heeved.

It was then that SkullSatamon entered the room saying, "How come the corridors shape like a huge still Lugia?"

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "OK... Let's move on..."

Mariku entered the room with LadyDevimon and the controlled Ishizu at his side, grinning. "You done well! All right, throw Lugia into the roboticizer and let's see if it works."

"And what if it doesn't work? What if it kills Lugia instead?" SkullSatamon asked.

MarineDevimon groaned. "Then, it looks like you will be getting your cooked bird soon..."

"Yum, bring it on!" SkullSatamon said, whipping out a knife and fork while wearing a napkin around his neck.

Shaking his head, MarineDevimon carefully placed the soulless Lugia into the roboticizer, which was made very big in order to hold the entire body of the Legendary Bird Pokemon of the Johto region. "Why didn't I keep my mouth shut..." He slammed the door when he finished. "All right! SkullSatamon! Throw the switch **NOW!!!**"

It was then that a spare light switch flew across MarineDevimon's face. He looked puzzled when SkullSatamon said. "There you go, MarineDevimon! I have threw the switch! What's next!?"

"**YOU IDIOT!!! NOT THAT KIND OF 'THROWING THE SWITCH'!!! SOMEBODY DO IT RIGHT!!!**" MarineDevimon screamed.

Smirking, Mariku turned to Ishizu. "Start the robotization process."

"I hear... and obey..." Ishizu said, robotically. She walked over to the handle switch and pulled it down. The roboticizer started to hum brightly. LadyDevimon looked at the computer and smiled. "Our Lugia friend will be your robotic slave in an hour."

"Excellent." Mariku said, grinning. "My plan is working! Once we have the portal ready, I will be sure that chaos shall reign upon this world!"

00000000000000000

Canntoisemon, Ritter and Krieger marched over to the main door that will lead them into their base. Behind them where four DarkKnightmon, each carrying their swords.

"A job well done!" Canntoisemon said, crossing his arms and laughing.

Ritter nodded. "I agree but, this Team Rocket are weak? Why weren't we ordered to destroy the base before we left?"

Krieger stepped up. "We follow Mariku's orders, Ritter. Course, even though I was tempted to eliminate the Rocket base, and order is an order."

"Your learning, aren't you?" Canntoisemon said, smirking before he waved a hand. "And don't you worry about the Rockets. According to our spy, two of the four Digimon Soverigns are creating a device that will destroy the mind-control chips that Team Rocket created to control a lot of Pokemon that is now impossible to capture for themselves!"

"Sorry to ask but, why aren't we ordered to destroy this device the Soverigns are making?" Ritter asked, puzzled.

"Because, Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon are doing us a favour... getting rid of Team Rocket. According to the fools that are building it, it will be finished by tomorrow. And after tomorrow, the good guys will finally win the war against Team Rocket! Problem is... the war between them and us... has just begun!"

Krieger nodded. "I see... Using our main foes to rid of a group of weaklings that think they are supreme. So, when do we show ourselves to our common enemy?"

"Later... First of all, report to Lucemon and hand him the data disk, now!" Canntoisemon ordered.

"Right away!" Krieger said, marching off.

Canntoisemon turned to Ritter. "And you, order those DarkKnightmon to their quarters until they are needed, ok?"

Ritter nodded and led the four DarkKnightmon away while Canntoisemon sniggered. "And as for me... to learn the countdown for the return of MechBlastoisemon! **HAHAHAHA!!!**"

000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in HYPNOS, Ash ran out with a grin on his face and was followed by a bigger version of his Taillow while Brock came out with a small creature wearing a lilly-pad on his head.

"Yeah! Can't believe my Taillow evolved!" Ash said, jumping up and down with joy.

Brock nodded. "Yeah... and my Lotad."

Max walked out, giving off his Pokemon intellence. "Taillow evolved into Swellow, the Swallow Pokemon. A combo of Normal and Flying element. And Lotad evolved into Lombre, the Jolly Pokemon. A combo of Water and Grass. You know... when you used Taillow and Lotad against May's Combusken and Misty's Corsola... I knew you had a type advantage, never knew they would evolve."

Misty walked out of the room, holding her Lure Ball containing her Corsola. "I shouldn't have quickly returned after Rika's match... Could have walked with her to regesiter for the Battle City final 8..."

"I should have joined ya... My Torchic just evolved yesterday and boomph! Got beaten..." May said, as she walked out of the room, holding her Poke-Ball containing Combusken.

Misty shook her head, glaring at May with an angry look. "The reason we lost is because you didn't put your mind into the battle! You just let your Combusken take Taillow's attacks while Lotad battled my Corsola!"

May sighed. "I'm sorry, Misty... It's just what happened yesterday... My Torchic evolved into Combusken, I've caught a Bulbasaur and some creepo just hypnotized me and stole six of my empty Poke-Balls, making me walk from the park to HYPNOS in bare feet! I'm just glad I didn't stepped in anything sharp!"

"I'm sorry too, May... I only wish I knew who this creep is that did to you..." Misty said, in a softer voice.

Brock lowered his head, remembering what happened yesterday. '_If I ever find this Mariku, he'll pay for what he did to my friend but... **WHY** did he exactly took May's empty Poke-Balls? This doesn't make any sense... unless he wants to capture Pokemon for himself..._'

"Brock? Something the matter?" Ash asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, Ash." Brock said, smiling.

Misty looked over to Ash and smiled. "Ash... If your going to get Pikachu, can you get Togepi as well? They were busy playing when I came back."

Ash nodded. "Sure, Mist. Be right back!" With that, he turned and ran off with his Swellow following behind him.

As Brock returned his new Lombre into the Poke-Ball, Max smirked. "Anyway... Izzy got to show me his Digimon Information Dex on his laptop, which is a bit like a Poke-Dex. It also showed me their Digivolutions."

"Really? Tell us..." May said.

"OK... First up, Palmon! Digimon partner of Mimi. She is at the Rookie level and her special attack is Poison Ivy!"

"**ARGH!!! THAT NAME!!!**" Brock yelled, suddenly turned blue and crouching in despair.

Misty sweatdropped. "Oh brother..."

Max blinked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Brock, what is the matter?" May asked, kneeling towards his friend.

"He said... that name..." Brock shuddered.

May blinked. "What name? Poison?"

Brock slowly shook his head. "No..."

"Ivy?" May asked.

"**ARGH!!!**" Brock screamed.

May turned to Misty. "What is the matter with him?"

Misty sighed. "Prof. Oak is the leading Pokemon researcher of Kanto, Prof. Elm is the leading Pokemon researcher of Johto and Prof. Birch is the leading Pokemon researcher of Hoenn. There is a leading Pokemon researcher of the Orange Islands and her name is Prof. Ivy."

Brock shuddered again. "That... name..."

"**ZIP IT, BROCK!** Anyway, me and Ash where going around the Orange Islands with a new friend called Tracey. Brock stayed behind at the Prof's home but... when we came back to Ash's hometown in Kanto... Brock was back and always shudder at Ivy's name." Misty explained.

"**AH!!!**" Brock cried in dispair.

"See what I mean?" Misty muttered. "We never knew why he is doing this..."

"Better not mention Bulbasaur's evolved name then..." Max said.

May turned to Max, confused. "What is that?"

"Ivysaur..." Max said before he slapped his mouth. "Oops..."

"**THAT... NAME!!!**" Brock screamed.

Misty groaned. "Oh, brother... Why me...?"

000000000000000000000000

"Things are pretty quiet, huh?" Takuya asked.

Koji nodded. "Yeah... And I'm glad."

Somewhere in HYPNOS, Takuya and Koji were walking through the corridors, talking about some recent events. It was then that they stopped when they saw Matt walking with a guy carrying a large bunch of flowers.

"Hey, Koji! Look! We are being invaded by flower-walking mutants!" Takuya joked.

Groaning, Koji rolled his eyes and looked at Matt. "Who is your flower friend, Matt?"

"_It's me, you guys!_" Called a muffled voice.

Takuya smirked. "Tai? What is going on here?"

"_Ask him..._" Tai mumbled, motioning to Matt.

Sighing, Matt pointed to a door. "Seeing as my last plan back-fired last night, the only way that Mr. None-Tactful here can go out on a date with Sora is to confront her with flowers... Course, he went a bit overboard with the flower thing..."

"_Which way is left?_" Tai asked from behind the flowers.

Koji smirked. "Heh... so, I guess your last plan was Sora calling Tai and him telling her his feelings... but, instead he got Izzy and told his feelings towards him."

Tai poked his head out of the flowers, a few daisys in his bushy hair, looking shocked. "Izzy told you what I said last night?!"

"Buddy, he was phoning in front of me and my Digidestined friends along with **YOUR **Digidestined friends. We all laughed when Izzy finished his call." Takuya said.

Grumbling, Tai's head vanished behind the flowers. "_OK, Matt... What is the plan?_"

"Well... I've got Sora to stay in one of those rooms in this corridor. All you have to do is knock on the door, hand her the flowers and ask her out on the date." Matt said.

"If she is able to hear you through those flowers, that is..." Koji muttered.

"_Fine... just, direct me to the very door..._" Tai muttered.

After a few directions from Matt to walk towards the door, Tai knocked on the door. When he heard the door opened, Tai handed the flowers to the person that opened the door. "Here, Sora! These are for you. I was wondering if you care to have a date with me?"

"Sure, Tai... but, I'm betting you want to date a girl." Said a voice. A familiar voice. A **MALE** familiar voice which isn't Izzy.

Tai blinked before he groaned. "Oh no... not again..." He parted the flowers to reveal a familiar face. "**JOE?!?!**"

"Hi, Tai!" Joe said, laughing his head off.

Standing in horror, Tai turned and bashed his head against the wall. "**WHY!? ME?! WHY!? ME?! WHY!? ME?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!**"

Takuya and Koji were busy laughing while Matt walked up to Joe, looking shocked and confused. "Joe, what are you doing here?! Where is Sora?!"

"She couldn't stay around, Matt. She wanted to check on Biyomon. I came here because Sora placed her Digivice in this room and left it. She asked me to get it before Tai knocked and gave me the flowers." Joe explained. "Don't worry... I know Tai was asking Sora out..."

Matt sighed. "Getting Tai together with Sora is more difficult than I thought..."

"Difficult, but entertaining." Takuya said.

Shaking his head, Matt turned to Tai. "Calm down, Tai... I'll think of something to get you and Sora together! I promise!"

Finally stopping to bash his head, Tai turned to his best friend. "Oh really!? And what this next idea be like?! A scene from that Disney film, Lady and the Tramp!? Knowing my luck, I'll end up with my Digimon partner, Agumon!"

"Well... you and Agumon would make a cute couple." Koji said, making Takuya burst out into more laughter on the floor.

"Koji! Stop it! **HAHAHAHA!!!** I'm gonna bust a gut!" Takuya laughed.

Fuming, Tai turned and walked off. "I'll cool down... See ya, Matt!"

"Bye, Tai..." Matt muttered, shaking his head.

"Here, Matt... I gotta go and check on Gomamon." Joe said, handing Matt the hugh mass of flowers before walking off.

Koji nodded. "And we better go as well... Come on, laughing boy."

Hiccupping from the laughter, Takuya nodded as he got up and followed Koji. "Coming, wolf-boy."

Matt was all alone, hidden underneath the massive amount of flowers. He sighed as he shook his head. "Give me a battle against Myotismon any day of the week. Facing him will be piece of cake compair to the things I'm doing to bring Tai and Sora together..." He sighed once more.

000000000000000000000000

After cooling down for a while, Tai sat against the wall and shook his head. "Will I ever be together with Sora? Will I?"

"Hey, Tai!" Called a voice and Davis ran up with a couple of books in his hands. "Check these out! How to Speak German! Read them, Tai! I've got an idea!"

Looking for some humour, Tai grinned. "All right, let's hear them!"

000000000000000000000000

Blue hedgehog, Sonic, ran through Shinjuku park, making sure not to be seen by the people. Lucky for him, not many are about. He stopped in a small forest and stared at a note that was left for him.

_Dear Sonic,_

_Meet me in the small forest area of Shinjuku Park in half an hour. It is most important that we talk!_

"Who could have sended me this note...?" Sonic muttered, putting the note away. "And why does he find it so important to see me?"

"Because we are both in serious trouble." Said a voice. Sonic whirled around and his eyes widen in shock to see Dr Eggman standing near him.

Sonic lowered his eyes. "Eggman! What do you want!? Didn't you learned your lesson yesterday!?"

Eggman sighed. "Sonic... We are in danger."

"From what?" Sonic asked.

"The... roboticizer... Someone stole the plans for the roboticizer..." Eggman whispered.

Gasping, Sonic held himself from grabbing Eggman's throat and strangle him. "**WHAT?!** You fat creep! You lied! I knew I shouldn't have trust ya when you promised that you'll destroy **EVERY** plans about the roboticizer! Remember that little problem you had with the dragon and non-working control chips?!"

Eggman held his hands up to try and calm the hedgehog. "I do remember, Sonic! Do you really think I would try that little trick again?! The reason the plans still exist because of Boece and Doece! They kept and hidden the plans in case I want to use it again! And I didn't know about the plans until yesterday when they told me that the plans have been stolen!"

"How do I know your telling the truth, Eggman?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms.

Sighing, Eggman brought out a small floppy disk. "Lucky for those two idiots bots of mine, they've also kept the last copy of the **DE**-roboticizer plans. Take it and prepare yourself in case you see a roboticized creature."

Taking the disk, Sonic still glared at Eggman. "Why are you helping us?! I know you helped us stop the space colony ARK from crashing into our planet because you were disapointed in your grandfather's lust for revenge for her granddaughter. Why?"

"First of all, Sonic... Even though I have a black heart, I still cared for my family! Gerald Robotnik, my grandfather, was filled with rage when the G.U.N. military killed my cousin, Maria Robotnik." Eggman said. "And second of all, what if this theif was able to fix that problem about the control chips!? That means that this theif will cause a lot of destruction and can even target me!"

Then, to Eggman's surprise, Sonic's lips turned into a grin. "That's just like you, Eggman... Saving your own mustache."

"Shut it..." Eggman growled. "Just go back to where ever your staying and look at the disk!"

"Sure... Just one thing... I'll give you a five second start before I run you over." Sonic said, still grinning.

Not asking why, Eggman turned and started to run off. "See you later, Sonic! A **LOT **later!!!"

Laughing, Sonic turned and walked off. "Fell for that one..." He look at the disk and frowned. "I better have Tails look at the disk to see if it's real or not... If it's real... then, we are in trouble...."

000000000000000000

It was done, it was completed. And Mariku has one thing left as he stood in his room, staring at the soul card containing Lugia.

"You are now free!" Mariku said as he released Lugia's soul from the card. "And ready to do all my bidding! **HAHAHA!!!**"

0000000000000000000

"Ready, Davis...?"

"Ready, Tai!"

Moments after Davis told Tai his plan, they've read the words in the books to learn some German words and decided who to insult without them knowing it. Koichi and Knuckles. With Davis hidden, Tai saw Koichi and grinned.

"Hey, Koichi!" Tai called.

Koichi stopped and looked at Tai. "Yeah?"

"I have one thing to say to you, Koichi." Tai said, looking at the German translation book. "_Schwärzung Saugt, Mut-Richtlinien!_"

Koichi smirked. "You've just said '_Darkness Sucks, Courage Rules_'... Didn't ya, Tai?"

That took Tai off guard. "You can speak German?!"

"Yep... learned it on my holiday in Germany." Koichi said.

It was then that Davis came out, also holding a German book when he noticed Knuckles coming out of a door. "Hey, Knuckles!"

"Yeah?" Knuckles turned to Davis.

"Davis... before you start... there is something you should know..." Tai muttered.

"Not now, Tai... Knuckles, can you understand this?" Davis asked. "_Knöchel der Echidna ist ein roter, fester-fisted, stummer Dummkopf! Ich und Tai stimmten dem zu!_"

Knuckles blinked. "What did you say...? I didn't understand a word you've just said..."

"I do." Koichi spoke up.

"No, you don't." Davis replied back.

"Yes... he does..." Tai muttered.

Davis blinked. "He does...?"

"Yep... You, Davis... just said '_Knuckles the Echidna is a red, tight-fisted, dumb fool! Me and Tai agreed to that!_' Am I correct?"

"Bang on the money..." Davis gulped.

Tai nodded. "Yeah..."

/**BAM!!! BAM!!!**/

Koichi watched as a flying Tai and flying Davis flew over him with black eyes on their left side before seeing Knuckles walk away. "Those guys are intresting..."

Knuckles heard this. "Yeah... I agree... Stupid, but I agree."

0000000000000000000000000

Opening his eyes ever since losing the battle against Mariku, MetalDevidramon and the Shadow Realm, Lugia was happy to have his soul back in his body. "I'm back..."

Blinking, Lugia noticed that his voice sounds a bit different. He noticed he was in somekind of room and he felt a little heavier then he use to be. "What...What is wrong with me...?"

Lugia found a mirror and looked into it. He gasped when he saw his reflection to see a huge robotic version of himself. He looked at his wing and relaised he is a robot. Even though his face couldn't show any emotions except a blank look, Lugia was furious. He was ready to explode the room he was in up.

"Wha... What has happened to me?! **WHAT HAS THAT INHUMAN CREATURE DONE TO M....**" Lugia suddenly stopped as his eyes went red, and stood up quietly.

The door opened and Mariku entered the room with SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon. Lugia turned around to Mariku and spoke in a metallic voice. "How may I serve you, master?"

"Excellent! With the power of the Sennen Ball and the roboticizer, many weak willed humans and other creatures will soon fall under my spell and help me destroy those who stand in my way!" Mariku said, laughing. "You, Lugia, are the first of my brainwashed, roboticized servents and just like my Sennen Ball slaves, more will be joining you soon."

SkullSatamon sniffed. "I never got anything from him... Not one meal..."

MarineDevimon looked at SkullSatamon and picked up a huge metal pole. "Oh, I am so gonna be happy when I do this..."

"It's only a matter of time when me and Lucemon shall overpower the Digidestined, the Tamers and the Pharoah himself!" Mariku continued while there was a huge /**WHAM!!!**/ in the background. He chuckled slowly. "Only a matter of mine... No one can defeat us now!!!"

0000000000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next chapter, before the day is over... Sonic has Tails to check on the floppy disk that Eggman gave him, learning the dreadful truth. Also, when midnight was over... the portal is ready and the first world to feel the chaos is Silesia! Other stuff happens! Wait and see!**

**This is the final chapter for now! I'll be busy on the Xmas story. When the final chapter is up, it is back to this until I'm finally bored with this. lol**

Until next time, see ya.


	41. Nightly Chaotic Aftermath

**While I'm thinking about the final chapter of my Xmas story, I am now doing this 41st chapter as I have plenty of ideas.**

**Soverigns, Entei and the Three Digital Stooges will appear soon but, not in this chapter.**

**And also, ideas about the female Arcanine is from Youko Youkai.**

**Also, in future, Digimon with_ S-_ means that they are from the Silesia World.**

000000000000000000

"_Trini Monoko here giving you another Shinjuku Battle City update! Today, two more spots have been taken from the Final 8 positions! Rika Nonaka, the known Digimon Queen! And Phillipe Sagara, the Duel Monster Junior Champion of Paris! People, I can't tell you how exciting this will be as two remaining spots are still open! Will they be taken by future champion Duelists tomorrow?! Ladies and gentlemen, stay tune to my update report!_

_This is Trini Monoko, signing out!_"

Mai looked at her radio again and lowered her eyes. "Time is running out for me... I have to collect the remaining Locator cards."

You see, Battle City is going through a heated battle as many Duelists are losing Locator Cards. They are now holding one or two Locator cards and rarly, three or more. Mai had faced against a Duelist whom holds two Locator cards and she has now has four in her grasp. But now...

"I'll reach the finals... and nothing will stop me..." Mai whispered, walking away.

00000000000000000000

Back home, Takato sat at his computer that had a digital camera pulled in. You see, Takato is gonna speak with Henry, Kazu and Kenta through the combo of internet and camera. "Let's see... I hope I got this right..."

With a click, three screens came on-line. On one screen was Henry with Terriermon on his shoulder, the other one had Kazu while the last one has Kenta with MarineAngemon hovering in front of him. Takato smiled. "Hey, guys!"

"_Hey, Takato! You did it!_" Henry said, smiling.

Nodding, Takato looked at Kenta. "Hi, Kenta. Sorry I didn't see ya for a while."

Kenta smiled. "_No problem, Takato. I know you were busy with the Battle City and all. Which reminds me, congradulations!_"

Takato laughed nervously. "Thanks, Kenta. I just hope I'll do well in the semi-finals..."

"_I know you will, Takato._" Kazu said before he held up five Locator cards. "_Because I'll be joining ya soon! All I need is one more Locator card and finals here I come!_"

"Wow, Kazu! That is awesome!" Henry said, smiling.

Terriermon nodded. "_Yeah... It's amazing how a goofball like Kazu would get this far..._"

Kazu glared at Terriermon. "_You better be glad this isn't a face-to-face talking conversation!_"

"_Yep, I am!_" Terriermon said, grinning.

"_One question, how will you know where the finals are being held?_" Kenta asked.

"Well... Once all 8 Finalists and a date has been been announced, me and the other 7 will get a message saying to activate our six Locator cards to find the location." Takato explained.

Kazu nodded. "_Yeah. And we'll get more detail on the Battle City finals once we get there._"

Henry sighed. "_Which might take some time... Two nights ago after our adventure inside that strange Digimon, I overheard Seto Kaiba saying that the Finals won't start until this problem we are having is over._"

"That will take a long time! We don't know who the leaders are of these bad guys and we still have Team Rocket to deal with!" Takato said.

"_Oh man... and I was so looking forward to the Finals..._" Kazu groaned.

"_Don't worry, Kazu... Once all eight Duelists has been announced, we can focus on the future battles we are having._" Kenta said.

Terriermon sniggered. "S_hame that when the Battle City is over... you guys have to go back to school again._"

"_WHAT?!_" Yelled Kazu and Kenta. "_**BACK TO SCHOOL?! OH MAN...**_"

Laughing, Takato selected a file and e-mailed it to his three friends. "Don't worry, you guys. If Battle City did finish before the Finals start, we'll always have this."

What Henry, Kazu and Kenta saw from the e-mail Takato gave them was a special notice for the Finalists. It says that once the eight Finalists have been announced, there will be a special small tourament for the fans to see. Out of the eight Finalists, four will be randomly selected. Next, ten Duelists must step up if they want to take the challange. Then, two Duelists will be randomly cut and won't enter the tourament. Instead, they will open up the Duel Battle by facing each other. Then, there will be a small semi-final battle between the eight Duelists. In the end, the remaining four will face the four Finalists in a battle. Once that is out of the way, depending on how high the Life Points are, two of the Finalists will have the honour to finish the tourament by facing each other.

When all three finished reading, Kenta spoke up. "_What did it mean about Life Points?_"

"_It's a guess but... if the life points of the four Finalists are 900, 400, 1000 and 2000... then the ones with the 1000 and 2000 Life Points will make it to the finals._" Henry explained.

Terriermon sighed. "_Too bad I didn't understand a word about this special tourament..._"

Takato laughed. "Don't worry... Once we get to it, I'm sure we'll understand the rules." He then sighed. "I wonder who will the final 8 be... I know its me, Yugi, Kaiba and Joey..."

"_Rika and Phillipe are in the finals as well! There are two positions remaining!_" Kenta said.

Kazu lowered his eyes. "_So... Phillipe is in the finals, huh? Now I wanna get to the finals even more and beat that Paris Champion to the curve!_"

Henry sighed. "_Is this your way of saying that you wanna beat Phillipe no matter what?_"

Kenta nodded. "_Yeah... and it's also his way of saying that he wants all the women..._"

Blushing, Kazu slammed his fist. "_**SHUT IT! I'M GOING TO THE FINALS AND THAT IS THAT! I'M GONNA BEAT PHILLIPE, LIKE IT OR NOT!**_"

Laughing, Takato held his hand into the air. "Chill out, Kazu... At least your Digimon stays in his Champion form unlike Phillipe's Digimon. Though, I would like to know what his Jaguarmon will Digivolve into when she reaches Ultimate and Mega..."

"_I wonder what Guardromon's Mega is..._" Kazu muttered.

"_Speaking of that nuts and bolts, where is he?_" Terriermon asked.

Kazu pointed outside. "_He is outside, trying woo our car again. For the past month, Guardromon has fallen in love with that thing and he is trying to get a date outta it!_"

Henry laughed. "_How romantic..._"

Sniggering, Kenta looked at Takato. "_What about Guilmon, Takato? Is he all right? I heard he was attacked by and old enemy of Takuya's..._"

"Oh, he's fine... He is downstairs, wooing some bread." Takato said, sniggering.

Kazu sweatdropped. "_How... romantic..._"

"_Hey... at least Guilmon has more sense then nuts and bolts here... and Guardromon._" Terriermon said before he burst out into laughter.

Kazu's face went into fury. "_**THE MOMENT I SEE YA, RABBIT-EAR DOG-BOY! I'M GONNA KILL YA!**_"

"_Wait in line..._" Henry sighed.

Sniggering, Kenta started to get up. "_Well, I gotta get something to eat. I see you guys later._"

Nodding, Henry reached for the mouse. "_Me too... See you around._"

"Right. And it's also time for me to eat... Too bad this has to end now. I see you guys later." Takato said, typing into the computer.

"_Bye._" Came the calls of Henry, Terriermon, Kazu and Kenta before their screens were gone.

Sighing, Takato leanded against the chair and looked at the celing. "Man... I wonder if I can make it through the finals..."

00000000000000000000000

In a room somewhere at HYPNOS, Brendan was busy brushing the fur of his Ninetales when he lifted his head to see Ash entering the room with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Hey, Ash."

"Hey, Brendan. I have a question for ya. It's about the Pokemon League." Ash said.

Brendan stopped brushing his Ninetales and looked at Ash. "What about it?"

"Well, you see... I wonder what you get if you win the Pokemon League..." Ash said, scratching the back of his head.

Putting the brush down, Brendan stood up in shock. "Wait a second, Ash... I've read your history in the Leauges! You went through both Kanto and Johto Leagues but, you never knew what the ultimate prize is if you win the tourament your in?!"

Slightly sweatdropping, Ash continued to scratch the back of his head in embrassment. "Y..Yeah, well... I guess I kinda forgot to ask in the middle of the excitment..."

Pikachu nodded. "Pika..."

"Guess they were right about the bio on you, Ash... It says you are dense sometimes and yet, I'm beggining to believe it." Brendan said, with an amused smile.

Ash nearly face-faulted and sighed. "Anyway, Brendan... Seeing as your the Hoenn League Champion of last year, I wonder what you would get if you won..."

"Well... Tell me, Ash... Do you know about the Elite Four?" Brendan asked.

Nodding, Ash looked at Pikachu. "Yeah, I do... They are the most toughest Pokemon trainers to be known about. I even met two of them. I met Bruno a few days before the Indigo League and I met Prima during my trips around the Orange Islands."

Brendan nodded. "I see you met two members of the Kanto Elite Four. Bruno that uses Fighting Pokemon and Prima that uses Ice Pokemon. The other two members are Agatha that uses Ghost Pokemon and their leader, Lance."

"Yeah, I met Lance during my journey in Johto. He uses Dragon Pokemon." Ash said. "But, why did you say that Bruno and Prima are part of the Kanto Elite Four?"

Brendan turned to look at the window. "Ash... In each and every region of our world, there will be four powerful trainers known as the Elite Four. If you've won the Kanto League, you would have faced against the Kanto Elite Four. If you have won the Johto Leauge, you would have faced against the Johto Elite Four."

"Wow... So, you get to face the region's Elite Four once you became Champion?" Ash asked.

Shaking his head, Brendan turned to Ash. "No... It's more like a Title Shot."

"Title Shot?" Ash muttered.

"Ever seen the _WWE_? Also known as_ World Wrestling Entertainment_?" Brendan asked. "Sometimes, they hold special touraments to see who would gain a Title Shot against one of the gold."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I've seen _WWE_ sometimes... Your saying that if you win, you'll get a shot against the Elite Four?"

"Yes. All four members of the Elite must decide the perfect date of when you could face them one-on-one... And I'm still waiting for mine..." Brendan muttered.

"**WHA?!** They haven't given you a shot against them yet?!" Ash gasped.

"Not yet... They are having problems... They are trying to stop both Team Magma and Team Aqua. Whatever they are doing, it's not good." Brendan muttered.

"Brendan... Another question... If there are different regions of Elite Four, do they battle against each other to show which is the toughest Elite Four to exist?" Ash asked.

Brendan shook his head. "No... The officials made sure that they banned each and every regions that has Elite Four from battling each other, in case it starts a pointless war."

"Have you ever met or battled a member of the Elite Four?" Ash asked.

Again, Brendan shook his head. "No... not yet anyway. I know you met Bruno, Prima and Lance but, have you battled against one of them?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah... Against Prima. She sended her Cloyster out and I battled against her with Pikachu. It was a tough match but, we lost..."

"Unsurprising... Prima, also known as Lorelei, will be cold as ice when it comes to battling but, she is cool as a cucumber when she isn't..." Brendan said. "Ash... if you have won the Kanto League, the first member of the Elite Four of the Kanto region you'll face... is Prima."

Gritting his teeth, Ash looked down at the floor. "I..If I can't beat Prima, what are the chances of me getting to be a true Pokemon Master?!"

Brendan sighed. "A wise Pokemon trainer told me that there will be many routes that you have to take, many bumps that might effect you and other ways that could either cripple your spirit or given you hope. By having a suitable variety of Pokemon along with a suitable trust and bond with them, the chances of being a Pokemon Master will increase to your expectations..."

Smiling, Ash looked at Brendan. "Brendan... I hope you become a true Hoenn Champion by beating the Hoenn Elite Four... and maybe one day, one day... you and I will battle!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, pumping his fist into the air.

"I hope so too, Ash..." Brendan said.

Ash turned around and walked away. "Thank you, Brendan. See ya around!"

"See ya!" Brendan called out before turning back to his Ninetales. "Right, shall we get back to your grooming, missy?"

Ninetales nodded. "Nine!"

As Ash walked to the door, something came to him. He turned to his Pikachu. "Isn't Edward the Johto League Champion?"

"Pika..." Pikachu said, nodding.

"That means he has a shot against the Johto Elite Four... I wonder if he ever had the chance to beat them, lose against them or, in Brendan's case, never had the chance..."

Pikachu just shrugged. "Pikachu..."

"Guess we can ask Edward later... Right now, let's train you up! If we ever gonna face against the Elite Four, you and the others have to be in tip-top shape!" Ash said, walking through the door, with a smile on his face.

"**PIKA!**"

00000000000000000

Walking into the small hanger, Sonic spotted Tails working on his Tornado 2. "Tails!"

"Yeah, Sonic?" Tails asked, looking up from the engine of his place he was working on. "What's up? Something the matter?"

"Had a message from Eggman... Seems that his two robot buddies kept one last copy of the roboticizer and hid from him as a surprise when the time is right." Sonic said.

Tails' eyes widen in shock. "**WHAT?!** **The roboticizer?! No way!!!**"

Sonic nodded. "And it gets worst, kid... The plans of the roboticizer has been stolen!"

"**STOLEN?!** **By whom?!**" Tails asked.

"Eggman doesn't know... and neither does Boece and Doece..." Sonic muttered before he brought out the data disk Eggman handed to him. "I want you to review this disk on the Tornado 2, Tails."

Tails took the data disk from Sonic and looked at it. "Where did you..."

"Eggman gave it to me... He says that not only Boece and Doece have kept the last copy of the roboticizer plans but, also the last copy of the de-roboticizer plans..." Sonic explained. "That disk contains the very data that we need if we have to counter the victims of roboticizer..."

"OK... But, why do you want me to review it on the Tornado 2?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked at the Tornado 2. "I can't tell if Eggman is telling the truth or not... If Eggman is lying, then that data disk he gave me might contain a virus that could infect the equipment HYPNOS has made."

Tails nodded. "I see..." He hopped into the cockpit of the Tornado 2 and placed the data disk in. "Thanks to some help back home, I have added a powerful virus scanner into the computer of the Tornado 2. If it picks up a virus, either weak or strong, it will wipe it out. If this data disk does contain a virus, the scanner will delete it before it doesn't any damage."

"That's what I like to hear... and to tell you the truth, I hope that this disk does contain a virus, Tails..." Sonic muttered. "If it doesn't then, we are in big trouble."

"Don't worry, Sonic. If my scanner does pick up a virus, it will only take a couple of seconds." Tails said before the computer beeped. "Done and done!"

Sonic sighed. "Well?"

Slight fear came onto Tails' face. "There... is no trace of a virus on this data disk anywhere, Sonic... Eggman must have been telling the truth..."

Bowing his head, Sonic held his hand out. "Give me the disk, Tails... And come with me, we need to tell a little story to the others about the roboticizer..."

"Right." Tails said, taking the disk out.

00000000000000000000000

Midnight as arrived and something big was happening. Mariku stood in front of a massive silver ring that was blocked by a doorway. "It has finally begun!"

Lining up behind Mariku was Suicune, Raikou, Ritter, Krieger, Canntoisemon, ShadowGrumblemon, ShadowRanamon, LadyDevimon and MetalDevidramon.

Stepping forward, LadyDevimon gave off a grin. "So, what is the plan?"

Mariku whirled around with a grin. "I'll be entering the Pokemon World with Krieger, MetalDevidramon, Raikou and Suicune to collect more slaves for my four remaining Sennen Balls! The rest of you shall enter the Silesia World to grab some victims to roboticize!"

"OK, I understand!" LadyDevimon said.

Turning around, Mariku looked at Ishizu, whom was standing near the controls. "Open up the portal to Silesia World!"

"At once, master." Ishizu responded by pressing a few buttons. "Entry to Silesia World has been activated, master."

The portal opened up and LadyDevimon led her section through it. Following her was ShadowGrumblemon, ShadowRanamon, Canntoisemon and Ritter.

"Now, Ishizu! Open up the portal to the Pokemon World!" Mariku ordered. "Open up the portal when you recive a light flashing. Blue light for LadyDevimon's group and red light of my group."

Ishizu nodded. "Yes, master..."

"Good! Now, do it!" Mariku ordered.

Pressing some buttons, Ishizu opened the portal once again. "Entry to Pokemon World has been activated, master."

Mariku grinned. "Excellent! My section, follow me!"

As Mariku and his group entered the portal, Lucemon Chaos Mode was watching nearby around a corner and smirked. "Why do I have the feeling that Mariku's plans will soon blow up into his face... I do hope that my dear ShadowRanamon will collect the very one that I desire from the Silesia World. I need her when the time is right along with my newest subject to start a journey that will give me the ultimate power!"

Walking off, leaving the mindless Ishizu in the room, Lucemon's grin got bigger. "The search for the Ancient Delta will begin soon..."

000000000000000000

Sitting on a chair, a nervous looking Tai watches Matt pacing about in front of him. Agumon was standing beside the right side of Tai while Gabumon stood at the left side.

"OK... The phoning idea didn't work, the flower thing didn't work..." Matt mumbled. "And yet, you almost got a date with Izzy and Joe..."

"What's this about?" Agumon asked.

Gabumon turned to the orange dinosaur. "Matt is trying to get Tai together with Sora except, there were a few obstacles in his plans..."

Agumon nodded. "I see... that explains why Izzy freaked out last night..."

Sighing, Tai looked at his best friend. "Come on, Matt... Maybe I have to confront Sora... That way, I'll be telling my feelings towards a **GIRL**!"

"OK, OK... Chill, man. I'm thinking..." Matt muttered.

Pointing to his neck, Tai looked worried. "Look, Matt... Moments before we had this, I noticed something! Tell me, what is this ugly thing on my neck?"

"Your head?" Gabumon asked.

Smirking as Tai glared at Gabumon, Matt looked at the area where Tai was pointing at and frowned. "Tai... it's just some dirt... which proves that Kari is right."

"Right about what?" Tai asked.

"That you don't wash your neck unless it's bath night..." Matt muttered.

Sweatdropping, Tai rubbed his head. "Can we get back to my Sora problem?"

"I got it... Why not have Tai and Sora do a scene from _Lady and the Tramp_?" Agumon asked.

Matt shook his head. "Nah... After what happened with my other two ideas, Tai could end up with someone else..."

"Like Mimi?" Gabumon asked.

"If I end up with Mimi... not only she will scream in horror, so will I! And Joe!" Tai said.

"Don't worry, Tai. You won't end up Mimi because I have a plan!" Matt announced.

Sweatdropping, Tai looked at Matt with uneasiness in his eyes. "That's great, Matt... Excuse me for not jumping up and down in joy... I have a bad back, you know..."

Knowing Tai was being sarcastic, Matt rubbed his forehead. "Listen, Tai... I promise ya, you and Sora **WILL**, and I repeat, **WILL**, be together forever!"

Smiling slightly, Tai nooded. "Thanks, Matt..." Then, be blinked. "Hey... Agumon... You saw _Lady and the Tramp_?! I thought you said you never watch mushy films! Even from Disney!"

Laughing sheepishly and sweatdropping, Agumon laughed nervously as he backed up. "Well, erm... You see, Biyomon makes me watch them and..."

"Speaking of Biyomon, she told me you enjoyed that film." Gabumon said.

Tai's eyes widen. "**WHAT?!**"

"Erm... is that the time...? It's time for my daily eating..." Agumon said before he ran off.

Tai was soon chasing after his Digimon after he leapt off his seat and ran after Agumon through the door. "**COME HERE, AGUMON!!! ISN'T THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WOULD LIKE TO TELL ME?!**"

Sweatdropping, Gabumon turned to Matt. "Erm... did I say something wrong...?"

"Don't worry, Gabumon... To me, this is the normal life of Tai..." Matt muttered.

00000000000000000000

Somewhere in a beautiful forest lies a cave containing a beautiful Pokemon. A soft yawn came out of it as a unusual female Arcanine came out of it. What was unusual about her was her fur was silver and not red as the others are. While her fur was silver, her hair was as white as the snow and her cerulian eyes that shone like the stars.

"Sasha..." Came a cold voice.

The silver Arcanine, Sasha, gasped when she saw a familiar yellow animal in front of her. She blinked. "Rai...Raikou? What are you doing here? Where is Suicune?" Her tone of voice turned into worriness. "And... Entei...?"

The last thing Sasha knew was the glowing hypnotic eyes of Raikou as he stared into the silver Arcanine's, taking over her...

00000000000000000000

In the middle of the same forest, Mariku sat on the rock with Krieger standing nearby and MetalDevidramon hovering above him.

After a few moments of silence, MetalDevidramon looked down towards Mariku. "Raikou is reporting back, my lord! It seems he has found a new servant! An Arcanine!"

Grinning, Mariku brought out an empty Sennen Ball and enlarged it. "Excellent... this creature called Arcanine will soon be my mindless servant like Raikou and Suicune!"

Krieger looked at Mariku with an odd look. "What about Suicune? Where is she going?"

"She is doing the same thing like Raikou just did except for one minus detail... instead of bringing back one, she promise me to bring back three new servants!"

"And who is she getting...?" Krieger asked.

Smirking, Mariku stood up. "Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres..."

Gasping in shock, Krieger almost dropped his sword. "But, how can she get them?!"

"Simple... According to her, there will be a meeting between these three Pokemon and she happens to know where they are located at! She will return... with them ready to become my slaves." Mariku said, walking off. "Now, to collect the first of my final four!"

Sighing, Krieger placed his sword away and started to follow Mariku. "I do hope you know what you are doing, my lord..."

00000000000000000000

In a different sort of forest stood a small group with four animals tied to a tree. ShadowGrumblemon, LadyDevimon, Canntoisemon and Ritter stood about while the Silesia Inumon, the Silesia Huskymon, the Silesia Jaguarmon and a small yellow dog called Labramon, were all tied up and knocked out.

"This mission was too easy!" ShadowGrumblemon muttered. "These four foolish Digimon should never let their guard down, huh?"

Smirking, LadyDevimon walked over to the knocked down prisoners and smirked. "We are just lucky they went on a double date... Shame that this date was their last..."

"We better head back now with our prisoners and give them to Mariku." Ritter said.

Canntoisemon shook his head. "Not yet! Not until ShadowRanamon returns!"

"Where is she...?" ShadowGrumblemon muttered. "We must return now! Before we get caught!"

Another figure arrived, carrying a body over her shoulder. "Just chill out, sugar. I've got her!"

"ShadowRanamon, where did you go?! Who did you capture?!" LadyDevimon asked.

Grinning, ShadowRanamon placed the body down near the other prisoners. "See for yourself."

ShadowGrumblemon looked at the body that ShadowRanamon captured closer and saw it was a female Vulpix hybrid. She was out cold. He gasped. "That's Velene, leader of the Cathedral Knightmon and Gallantmon! Why her?!"

"Orders of Lucemon-sama!" ShadowRanamon said, proudly. "He wants me to capture a hybrid of this world for him! So, I picked her!"

Ritter walked over to ShadowRanamon. "Does Lord Mariku know about this?"

Shaking her head, ShadowRanamon poked her finger into the hard metallic chest of Ritter. "No... and you better not tell Mariku about it. Lucemon-sama wants this to be a secret!"

"Why?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

"I asked the same thing and he told me that if I knew, it won't be a secret." ShadowRanamon said.

Ritter turned around and picked up Velene. "I am loyal to Mariku but, I am also loyal to Lucemon. I promise to keep quiet about Velene."

"Excellent!" ShadowRanamon said.

Canntoisemon got up and walked over to the four tied up Digimon. "Well, let's head back home! If we wanna keep Velene a secret, we better hope that we return earlier than Mariku."

"**YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!**" Roared an angry voice. The evil Digimon turned around to see Chatsuramon, Vajramon, Pajiramon, Mihiramon, Lynxmon, Silesia Veemon and Vulko standing nearby. It was Chatsuramon whom yelled in anger. "**GIVE THEM BACK, YOU HEARTLESS MONSTERS!!!**"

Smirking, LadyDevimon stood in front as ShadowGrumblemon picked up Jaguarmon and Labramon while Canntoisemon picked up Inumon and Huskymon. "I don't think so... we are taking them to our leader which I guess you might know about him. Lucemon!"

Mihiramon gasped in horror. "Lucemon?! He's dead! The Legendary Warriors destroyed him!"

Shaking her head, LadyDevimon laughed. "He is alive! Still alive! And his plan to become a ruler will soon suceed!"

"But, why do you want my mummy and her friends?" Vulko asked.

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you!" LadyDevimon said before whirling around. "Ritter, let Ishizu know! We have to get back now!"

"Right away!" Ritter said, pressing a button on a control box.

Veemon gasped at the sight of Ritter. "What is that Digimon?! He looks like a DarkKnightmon that has been working out!"

"This is Ritter, one of the two powerful _DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode_!" Canntoisemon said, grinning. "And I am _Canntoisemon_, the Ultimate form of MechBlastoisemon!"

Lynxmon looked at Mihiramon, horrified. "What is going on here?!"

"How should I know?!" Mihiramon asked before he growled at the evil Digimon. "Give me my sister back, **NOW!!!**"

Suddenly, a huge portal appeared near Canntoisemon as he stepped through with Huskymon and Inumon with ShadowRanamon behind him, carrying Velene.

LadyDevimon pointed to the good Digimon and Vulko while ShadowGrumblemon entered the portal with Jaguarmon and Labramon. "If you know what is good for you, **DON'T FOLLOW US!!!**"

"**GET HER!**" Chatsuramon yelled out.

"Ritter, stop them!" LadyDevimon said.

Nodding, Ritter brought out his shield as it glowed. "**SCHILD VON CHAOS!!!**"

Gasping, Veemon grabbed Vulko and landed onto the ground. "**EVERYONE, GET DOWN!!!**"

All the Digimon fell to the ground as a powerful beam was fired from Ritter's shield while he and LadyDevimon leapt through the portal.

"See ya, suckers!" LadyDevimon said, laughing.

Leaping up, Vulko ran towards the portal. "**GIVE MY MOTHER BACK!!!**"

Gasping again, Veemon got up and chased after Vulko. "Wait, Vulko! Come back!"

Chatsuramon and Mihiramon both got up and chased after Veemon and Vulko. "Come on! We got to get them back!" Chatsuramon said.

"I will get Jaguarmon back, that's a promise!" Mihiramon said.

Lynxmon also got up and chased after Mihiramon. "Wait for me!"

"Hold up!" Vajramon said, following his friends.

Getting up, Pajiramon gasped as she saw Vulko, Veemon, Chatsuramon, Mihiramon, Lynxmon and Vajramon entering the portal before it vanishes. "Oh no... What now...?"

0000000000000000000

The moment LadyDevimon's group returned back to base, Ishizu started to press some buttons. "Closing portal now..."

"What's your hurry?" ShadowRanamon asked.

"Six others have entered the portal after you went in." Ishizu said as the portal was covered up.

ShadowGrumblemon smirked as he placed his cargo down. "Excellent... Now, they are trapped in the portal and who knows what will happen to them!"

Shaking her head, Ishizu looked at ShadowGrumblemon with her blank eyes. "No... instead of being trapped in the portal, they are now being transported around Shunjuku..."

"Great... Now what?" ShadowRanamon muttered before she felt Velene's body leaving her shoulder. "Wha...?" She turned around to see Lucemon holding Velene. "Lucemon-sama!"

Grinning, Lucemon turned and walked away with Velene. "All of you, excellent job! Keep Velene a secret and place the other four into their cells!"

The others nodded and started to drag Inumon, Huskymon, Jaguarmon and Labramon away while Ishizu stood at the controls, waiting for Mariku and his group the return.

000000000000000000000

In a huge cave stood a huge orange male bird with his wings in flames as well as the top of his head, a huge blue female icy bird and a huge yellow male spiky bird.

The huge orange bird sighed as he looked at the icy one. "OK, Articuno... To begin our meeting, we must learn how our kind is..."

"Moltres is right!" The spiky yellow bird said. "We must make sure none of our kind fight each in a battle to the death like the ones in the Orange Islands!"

Nodding, Articuno smiled. "Don't you worry, Moltres... Zapdos... None of our kind is fighting each other. Now, shall we talk about something else?"

"What do you have in mind?" Moltres asked.

"I have one..." Came a voice. The three birds turned around to see a familiar blue canine standing at the entrance.

"Suicune?! What are you doing here?! Your not suppose to be part of this!" Zapdos said.

Grinning, Suicune's eyes started to glow. "Oh... don't you worry about a thing..."

"Suicune... what are you tal..." But, Articuno couldn't think of anything else...

00000000000000000000000

Walking into his private room, Lucemon smirked as he placed Velene into a container. He pressed some buttons and a white gas filled the area where she slept.

"Until the time is right, I will make you useful!" Lucemon said as he walked away. "Sweet dreams, my future foxy warrior..."

And the room was dark and quiet, except for soft breathing from Velene...

000000000000000000000000

Laughing, Mariku held four Sennen Balls in the air that held Sasha, Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos inside and under his full control! "At last I have a full set!" He turned to Raikou and Suicune, still grinning. "And I have to thank you two for doing an excellent job!"

Raikou and Suicune both bowed. "We live to serve you, master..."

"Let's return, my lord... We have came what we needed!" MetalDevidramon said.

Nodding, Mariku turned to Krieger. "Do it!"

Bringing out a small box, Krieger pressed it. "Activating portal!"

And the rest was history... for now...

000000000000000000000000

Time has passed and the final part of Mariku's plan was about to begin...

Scared and alone, Labramon sat in his cell, surrounded by a mysterious magical force that prevented him to Digivolve into Shisamon, Cerberumon or Anubismon. '_Doesn't matter if I'm in this cell or not... this **ENTIRE** building that we are being held in has some sort of magic that is holding me, Inumon and Huskymon down from our Digivolution..._'

That was when he heard a cry of pain from Huskymon after Inumon's was finished. A tear rolled down his cheek as Huskymon's cries were calming down. A few minutes ago, Inumon went through a horrible machine known as the roboticizer and is now a mindless servent to an evil inhuman creature called Mariku.

When Huskymon's cries of pain was gone, Labramon knew that she must have become a mindless robotic zombie, loyal to Mariku... and, to his horror, he figured out it must be his turn.

It came true as the cell door opened and a completely entranced ShadowHuskymon stood at the door, snarling at Labramon. "It is your turn, mutt!" With a quick swoop, ShadowHuskymon grabbed Labramon at the scruff of his neck. "Be pleased that you are going to serve one of the most wonderful leaders of the world, puppy-boy! Come on!"

Labramon was really scared now. He remembered what happened as soon as he, Inumon, Huskymon and Jaguarmon woke up. When they worked it out and saw the same idiot SkullSatamon from their world. With much planning, they were able to out-smart SkullSatamon and made their escape.

Sadly, something went wrong... They were recaptured and thrown back into the cells. Only Jaguarmon was able to escape. He hoped that whatever happened to Jaguarmon after outsmarting the totally dimwitted SkullSatamon, she might have found help from the Digimon Tamers that live in this world and tell them that they need help. After all, Jaguarmon was the fastest cocky feline Digimon around their small group.

He lowered his eyes as he remembered when Mariku approched him, Inumon, Huskymon and Jaguarmon as they were brought from Silesia World to the Tamer's world. Beside Mariku was a Suicune and she somehow have the power to use a strong hypnotic attack that placed both Inumon and Huskymon into a deep trance.

Inumon was able to catch Labramon and knocked him out but, before Labramon blacked out... he could see Jaguarmon running away from Huskymon and outsmarting SkullSatamon before darkness covered his eyes and opened them up to find himself in a cell, where a strange girl that is hypnotized, called Ishizu, told him he will be turned into a robot.

Arriving into a new room, Labramon spotted Inumon and Huskymon, both totally roboticized. "Inumon! Huskymon! Wake up!!! We gotta get outta here!"

Inumon replied by having his eyes glowed red and raised his arms into the air like a true robot he has become. "_Must obey Mariku. Must obey Mariku._"

Huskymon did the same with her eyes glowing red and she raised her arms into the air, completly brainwashed as a robot. "_Must obey Mariku. Must obey Mariku._"

Another tear came down Labramon's cheek before ShadowHuskymon threw Labramon into the chamber. He could feel the pain as he hit the wall and panic came over as the chamber's door closed. He gulped.... this was it...

The chamber started to glow and Labramon yelped in pain, before he started to cry in pain. The pain he feels throughout his body was the **WORST** pain he has never felt before! Looking down to see his front paws and feet turning silver, Labramon realised his body was turning into metal.

Before Labramon's mind went totally blank as the metal was reaching his head, he could hear someone laughing like a maniac. Before he was gone, Labramon knew that the laughter belongs to the very one that was ruining the lives of himself, Inumon, Huskymon and all the Pokemon, Digimon and people he has hypnotized... Mariku!

The moment the process was over, the door opened and Labramon stepped out in his new robot form. He was now brainwashed to become a mindless zombie servent to Mariku, no matter what. His metallic body was now yellow/silver and a visor took the place of his eyes.

If Labramon was being forced to say something, he would regret saying these words to Mariku the moment he came out of the roboticizer.

In his new metallic voice, Labramon said... "_What I can do for you, master?_"

0000000000000000000

"**MATT! STOP! WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**" Tai cried out.

"This time, Tai! Your gonna tell Sora how you feel and it will work!" Matt said, shoving Tai into a small room.

Gulping and shaking, Tai looked around. "But... why here...?"

Matt grinned. "You'll see..." He closed the door and walked off.

Still nervous, Tai darted his eyes about the room. "Oh man... what is he thinking...? I can't do it... I can't do it! I just can't! **I JUST CAN'T!!!**"

"Can't what, Tai?" Came a voice. Tai froze and turned around to see Sora walking into the room. "Is something the matter?"

"S...Sora!" Tai said, gulping.

Smiling, Sora walked over to Tai. "So, how are you feeling, Tai?"

"F...Fine, Sora..." Tai muttered before he noticed the door. "**MATT!**"

Slamming the door shut and locking it, Matt's voice was heard. "You are not gonna get outta there **UNTIL** you admit the truth!"

"**YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!!**" Tai roared.

Giggling, Sora placed her hand onto Tai's shoulder. "It's okay, Tai... I know what's Matt is doing... I knew it since last night."

Blinking, Tai looked at Sora in shock. "Yo...You do...?"

Nodding, Sora got closer to Tai. "I overheard you and Matt talking about me last night... and I even heard you admitting your feelings to Izzy, thinking it was me..."

"Yeah, well... I was a bit rushed..." Tai said, sweatdropping.

What shocked Tai was Sora hugging him tight. "Tai... I... I have the same feelings about you... I care about you, Tai. I really do. I love you..."

Eyes widen in shock, Tai held Sora and looked at her. "Y...You do?"

"Yeah... I do..." Sora said, smiling.

"Sora... I love you too..." Tai muttered with a smile as well.

With both of them smiling, Tai and Sora suddenly started to move their heads closer to each other. They both closed their eyes and slowly moved their lips towards each other... Closer... and closer... closer... closer...

/**CRASH!!!**/

"**WAHH!!!**"

Both Tai and Sora whirled around to see a pile of humans and Digimon. Mimi, Yolei, Agumon, Biyomon, Kari, Gatomon and Davis smiled sheepishly at the fuming face of Tai and the embrassed face of Sora.

Stomping over to the pile, Tai glared at each and everyone of them. "OK! What is going here?!"

"We... erm... we, erm... heard some noise and we decided to check it out in case it was an evil Digimon trying to get in..." Kari said, smiling sheepishly.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Tai was still glaring. "OK... What is your pathetic excuse?"

Yolei looked at Davis. "Your the one that comes up with the pathetic excuses, Davis... Give it to him quickly!"

Glaring at Yolei, Davis looked at Tai, nervously. "Well... we, erm.... were checking the floor... up close...."

"That's right!" Both Agumon, Biyomon and Gatomon quickly said. And without a moment's thought, they put their heads near the ground to see the floor up close.

"This looks okay..." Agumon muttered.

Biyomon nodded. "Perfect design!"

"Looks purr-fect!" Gatomon added.

"Oh brother..." Mimi muttered as she, Davis, Kari and Yolei sweatdropped at the Digimon while Tai walked back over to Sora.

Sighing, Tai stood at Sora while looking at the group that was in trouble. "So, Sora... What is the verdict for our bunch of spies...?"

Looking at Tai and back to the peeping toms, Sora nodded. "We should cream them..."

As the group gulped, Tai grinned. "OK... You take Mimi, Yolei and Biyomon while I take Kari, Gatomon, Davis and Agumon."

"Deal!" Sora replied.

Only one thing left for the peeping tom group... Davis took a deep breath and... "**RUN!!!**"

Matt sighed as he stood near the door with Gabumon, Veemon, Palmon and Hawkmon as a group of blurs came out of the room with an angry Tai and Sora right behind them. "Well... at least Tai and Sora have finally got together..."

"Yeah... but at what price? Loosing some of our friends that will be turn into pudding if Tai or Sora gets a hold of them?" Gabumon asked.

Palmon nodded. "Too bad Yamaki forget to tell Matt that the lock on that door doesn't work..."

"Shouldn't we help Yolei, Davis and Mimi?" Veemon asked.

Shaking his head, Hawkmon sound nervous. "I don't think so... unless you want to meet the wrath of Tai and Sora..."

Entering the hallway, Sonic and Tails witnessed the sight of Tai and Sora chasing the peeping toms around. Sonic found it amusing while Tails was confused.

"Erm... what have we missed?" Tails asked.

Shrugging, Sonic just smirked. "I bet it's a lot, Tails because... this looks fun!"

Smiling a little, Tails nodded. "I... guess so... Shall we tell them about the roboticizer?"

"Nah... We'll tell them later. Once they've done with their exercise." Sonic said as he turned and left with Tails.

000000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next day has come and not only the two last Duelists have finally got the final two spots in the Final 8 but, also the Soverign's master plan to rid of Team Rocket has been completed! And during the chaos... Mariku decided to have his toughest forces to '_introduce_' themselves... Plus, the fate of the six characters from Silesia! Veemon, Chatsuramon, Mihiramon, Vajramon, Lynxmon and Vulko! Finally, when Mai found out she didn't reached the Final 8, she found a Duelist who she think is weak to Duel against him in order to take out her anger... except, she soon learns that you don't judge people by their apperance...**

**Wait until the next chapter to see all of this! While I'm doing the next chapter and the final Christmas chapter, _SEE YA_!**


	42. The End of the Rocket Reign! Part 1!

**This is a long chapter and my last one before Christmas Day! Enjoy, everyone!**

000000000000000000000

"**SCORAMON!!! LUMERMON!!! MINXMON!!!**" Called a voice.

"It's Socramon, Lemurmon and Manxmon..." Said Socramon as he pulled the spanner around on a huge device that he, Lemurmon and Manxmon were working on for a few days.

Lemurmon smiled. "Well... For once, we are going to please Zhuqiaomon by finishing off this device that will end Team Rocket once and for all!"

"Right, right..." Manxmon muttered, scratching his head. "Just... one tiny problem..."

Both Socramon and Lemurmon blinked. "What's that...?"

Coughing slightly, Manxmon tapped the device on the side. "Well... it seems we made it a **BIT** too big... The size of this device is bigger than Socramon's brain!"

"But... Socramon's brain is a size of a pea!" Lemurmon said.

Socramon was fuming. "**IT IS NOT!!!**"

Shaking his head, Manxmon started to walk towards to the other room. "Come on! Zhuqiaomon has called upon us! Quickly, we can tell him this problem once we get there!"

Nodding, Lemurmon and Socramon followed Manxmon into the next room where Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon were waiting with Entei below them.

Azulongmon sighed. "Well...?"

Manxmon bowed. "Good news and bad news, my lords. Good news is that we have completed the device that shall defeat Team Rocket!"

"And the bad news is that we made the device bigger than Socramon's brain here!" Lemurmon said.

"Well, that's not a problem, is it? His brain is only the size of a pea!" Zhuqiaomon replied.

Sweatdropping, Socramon looked at Zhuqiaomon. "My lord... Forgive me for yelling but, **MY BRAIN IS NOT THE SIZE OF A PEA!!!**"

"Coming back to the topic, we have built the device and sadly, it's too big!" Lemurmon said.

Manxmon nodded. "That's correct! We won't be able to move it!"

Shaking his head, Zhuqiaomon looked so annoyed. "It's not suppose to be big! It suppose to be a hand-held device! The** ACTUAL** size is also shown on the blue prints!"

"It is..." Socramon asked, amazed. "I guess I missed it..."

Growling, Manxmon wacked Socramon on the head. "**YOU IDIOT!!!**"

Entei looked at Azulongmon, looking both amused and worried. "Guess you can't use this now? Your preparations have failed because of one idiot's miscalculations..."

"Fear not! We shall use this device!" Azulongmon said, looking down at the three Digital Stooges. "Perhapes you can move it once you have Digivolved!"

"But... once we have Digivolved, we have to return to our Rookie states in order to work this device and have to go back to our Champion forms to bring it back into this place once we have completed our mission!" Lemurmon said.

"In other words... we'll be tired out!" Socramon added.

"And where is the fault in that!?" Asked Zhuqiaomon.

Azulongmon chuckled before he looked at Zhuqiaomon. "Please remain clam, my friend. We need these three to do some research once they have completed their mission!"

"Research? What sort of research?" Manxmon asked.

"Research upon an mysterious object known as the _Ancient Delta_!" Azulongmon said.

Socramon, Manxmon and Lemurmon blinked. "_Ancient Delta_...?"

"What's that?" Entei asked.

"No one knows! No one knows what it looks like! And on one knows it is a legend or a myth! All we know is that two powerful Digimon with God-like powers have started to make this _Ancient Delta_ but, was never completed." Azulongmon replied. "They said that one of these two Digimon went into a huge battle and died while the other had to seal it away somewhere."

"Sounds like a toughie..." Socramon muttered.

Zhuqiaomon sighed. "OK... Listen up! When the time is right, you three will Digivolve to your Champion forms and enter the Real World. Once you get there, activate the device and return once you see a herd of Charizards flying about!"

"But... if the Charizards are flying about, won't the people see them?" Manxmon asked.

Azulongmon laughed. "I already got that covered... Now, get ready! This mission is important!"

Manxmon, Socramon and Lemurmon nodded as they turned and walked off. Entei sighed. "I better hope this Team Rocket problem gets out of the way... so I can go and find Suicune and Raikou..."

0000000000000000000000

Relaxing on his sleeping bag, Ash stared at the celing with Pikachu napping near him. He was wondering where Edward is. After his talk with Brendan, Ash wonders if Edward had his shot against the Johto Elite Four or not. He'll never know unless he ask him.

The door opened and Misty walked in with Togepi in her arms, followed by May and Max. "Boy... what Sonic told is sure is creepy..."

"Yeah... I don't wanna get hypnotized again and then, be forced into the roboticizer! I don't wanna be a robot!" May cried.

Ash blinked in confusion. "Erm... what's going on?"

"Sonic told us that his enemy, Dr Eggman, told him that someone has stolen the plans to a dangerous machine that he once used called the roboticizer." Max explained.

Sighing, Misty sat down beside Ash with a worried look. "And what Sonic and his friends told us, I fear of our safety..."

"Tell me about it... What does this roboticizer do?" Ash asked.

"It turns organic creatures like animals and human into robots!" May cried out, hugging herself. "And anyone who gets to be turned into a robot will lose their free will and be a mindless slave for who knows how long!"

Ash gulped. "Is it that bad...?"

Groaning, Misty held herself from wacking Ash. "It is... Except, when Dr Eggman used it, he used it upon a big dragon. Problem was, the moment the dragon was a robot, he started to attack **EVERYTHING**! Including his master, Eggman!"

"Why? What happened?" Ash asked.

"The mind-control chip that is placed near the brain while the dragon was being turned into a robot didn't work. And without it working, the dragon was confused and started to attack everything in rage." Max explained.

May nodded. "Yeah... and Eggman was convinced to build a de-roboticizer and it worked. The dragon was back to his normal selve and no longer angry."

"It was then that Eggman was also convinced to destroy every plans of the roboticizer and de-roboticizer. All except for one plan each."

Frowning, Ash crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So, this Eggman kept the last plans of the roboticizer and de-roboticizer so he could use it again in the future?"

Sighing, Misty rubbed her forehead. "If that was the case, Ash... It would be true except, Eggman thought he destroyed every plans to do with the roboticizer... Turns out that his two robot lackeys called Boece and Doece, kept the final copy of the roboticizer and de-roboticizer..."

"And he found out yesterday about the plans hidden away... **AFTER** someone stole it!" Max added.

Gasping, Ash quickly stood up. "**WHAT?!** Somebody stole the roboticizer plans?!"

May nodded. "Yeah... and that's what got me scared! What if this thief that stole the plans was able to get the mind-control chips right?! What if I'm captured again?! What if I've been turned into a mindless, soulless robot?!"

"Then, you wouldn't moan much, will ya?" Max muttered.

Growling, May wacked Max on the back on his head. "Can it, little brother! This is serious!"

"Lucky for us, who ever stole the roboticizer plans didn't stole the de-roboticizer ones. And Eggman handed it to Sonic during today." Misty added.

Ash lowered his head, worried. "So... now what...?"

"Just wait... and hope none of us get caught by someone who is working for the guy that holds the roboticizer..." Max whispered in fear.

Sighing, Ash got up and walked off. "I...I gotta get my mind on something else... Something important... Do you know where Edward is?"

"Yeah... he was training with his Pokemon and got so tired, he is now sleeping with them. Why?" Misty asked, looking confused.

Smiling slightly, Ash turned to Misty. "I've been talking to Brendan about the Pokemon League. He gave me some intresting information about the League and the Elite Four."

Misty's face brighten up a bit. "Oh, I see. About getting a shot against the region's Elite Four if you win the region's Pokemon League?"

Stopping, Ash looked at Misty with a surprised look on his face. "You know...?"

Sighing, Misty got up. "Ash, I already knew about it! I knew about the League rules **BEFORE** your first day as a Pokemon Trainer. Even Brock knows about it!"

Sweatdropping slightly, Ash scratched the back of his head. "Well... erm... I was... busy about getting... ready for the League..."

"No, Ash... You weren't busy! Your just dense!" Misty retorted.

"Yeah... Brendan did told me that my bio about me did say I was dense sometimes..." Ash muttered.

Misty shook his head. "Oh no... No, no, no, Ash! Your dense **ALL** the time!"

Grumbling, Ash looked at Max, whom was smirking slightly. "Hey, Max... Did you read the bio about me in the League database?"

"That I did." Max replied, moving his glasses a bit.

"Tell me... what did it say about me if you can remember?" Ash asked.

Sighing, Max thought back and nodded. "Well... all it mentioned was that your first Pokemon is Pikachu, listed the Pokemon you used through the Kanto and Johto Leagues as well as what GYMS you went through in order to collect your badges. Course, I already thought up a bio about you."

"Really? Let's hear it." May said.

Max coughed. "Well... '_Ash_ _Ketchum is a good Pokemon Trainer but, sometimes he lacks something. He lacks knowledge, intellegence, tactics and a mind. He is so dense, he would think that Samuri might be a type of fish. He is so dense that he..._'"

/**SPLASH!!!**/

"**ARGH!!!**" Max sputtered, trying to shake the water off him that was poured onto him by Ash. May and Misty knew it was Ash as they saw him picked up a glass of water during Max's speech and poured it onto his head.

Giggling, Misty and May watched Ash walking out of the room while Max tried to search for a towel to dry himself. Smiling slighty, Misty looked at May. "There is one thing that is missing about Ash, May..."

"What's that?" May asked.

"That Ash... has a big heart..." Misty said, with a smile.

0000000000000000000

Takuya groaned as he leaned against the wall with his team of Digidestined once Sonic told them the roboticizer story, **AFTER** Tai and Sora finally calmed down and let their peeping tom prey alive. He couldn't believe that this enemy of theirs has a new and powerful weapon. He wonders if anyone that he knows will become a robot slave.

Koji and Koichi were also worried but, they tried to keep their minds on something else by watching with Zoe on a Duel Monster battle that Takato and Henry lended to the others to try out the game. It was a Duel between JP and Tommy but...

"Oh, come on! I can't believe I'm losing! And it's my first game!" JP moaned.

Tommy laughed. "Don't worry, JP. It's not that bad..."

Both JP and Tommy started off with 8000 Life Points and only one of them got the hang of the game. It was Tommy as his Life Points was still at 8000 while JP's was at 1300.

Giggling, Zoe kneeled beside JP. "Come on, JP... I bet there is a card in the deck Henry lended to you could help you out."

Grinning, JP turned to Zoe. "Yeah, your right, Z! I bet there is!"

"Better be a good one that has a high power to make it even... I'll be amazed to see you making Tommy lose about 7000 life points in one turn." Koji said.

"Yeah... well... I might have a trick or two up my sleeve!" JP replied.

Laughing, Takuya suddenly stopped when his red and black D-Tector went off. He dug into his pocket and gasped. "Oh man..."

Drawing a card, JP suddenly grinned. "Oh yeah! I've got this in the bag now! Watch out, Tommy! I'm gonna turn this around! Here comes..."

"**STOP THE GAME!!!**" Takuya yelled out.

JP fell onto the floor, right on top of the card game itself. Growling slighty, JP glared at Takuya. "**WHAT?!** **Takuya, why should we?!**"

"Check this out..." Takuya said, holding his D-Tector up to show everyone.

_Digidestined,_

_Prepare yourself tomorrow once Battle City is over. We have a plan that not only will free the Charizards but, also bring Team Rocket to the end._

_Let everyone else know!_

_From Azulongmon._

Koichi was confused. "How on earth is the Soverigns gonna end Team Rocket's reign?"

"Yeah... we haven't heard anything about them since the day that we introduce ourselves to the Tamers and their friends." JP said.

"I dunno... but, we better tell the others." Takuya said, putting his D-Tector away.

Koji got up. "Just one question that has been bothering me... If we find the Charizards, what do we do with it? A building like this IS huge but, is it enough to hold a huge crowd of famous orange dragons?!"

"Good question..." Zoe muttered.

Tommy also got up. "I bet Liza will tell us how. She looks after the Charizards in the Charafic Valley. I'm sure she has some idea of how she can look after the Charizards with no worries."

"Well... let's go and find her. **SHE** will be the first one to know the news we got!" Takuya said.

The others nodded as they followed Takuya out of the room.

000000000000000000000

Somewhere in the deep and dark alleyways of Shinjuku, a small blue dragon and a small six-tailed fox child leaned against the wall, covering themselves with an old newspaper.

"Veemon... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I got us here... I'm scared..." Muttered the fox child with fear in his voice.

The small blue dragon, Veemon, just smiled. "Vulko... it's okay... I know your worried about your mother. Don't worry... we'll find her..."

Vulko looked at Veemon, confused. "How? We have no knowledge about this world!"

"No... No, we don't..." Veemon muttered. "Not yet anyway..."

Sighing, Vulko stared at the stars that twinkled in the sky. "We are in a different world. A world that has no Pokemon anthros. If any human sees me, they might think I'm some sort of mutant that has escaped from a secret army base!"

Veemon started to laugh. "Vulko! You should never hear what Labramon had to say about that! I know for a fact that this world also has Digimon! I can smell 'em! With any luck, people might see you as a unknown Rookie Digimon."

"Y...You sure...?" Vulko asked.

"Oh yeah! Don't worry!" Veemon said, patting Vulko on his back. "Get some sleep... When morning arrives, we'll start out our search for Velene by learning of this world we are in. I'll find a way for us to get information."

"OK." Vulko said, closing his eyes. "Good night..."

"Good night, Vulko..." Veemon said, smiling before he looked at the sky and frowned. "I just wonder where the others are..."

0000000000000000000

Next morning has arrived and Shinjuku Battle City has started once again. It went by fast but, the end results were clear!

"_Hello, people! Trini Monoko back to announce the final two that will take the final two spots of the Shinjuku Battle City Final 8! First up to take the first of the last two spots is another local boy and Digimon Tamer of Guardromon, Kazu Shioda!_"

How Kazu won his final Locator Card was simple. He battled against a Duelist and finished off the battle with an amazing new monster in his deck.

/_**KAZU:** 1200_/

/_**KID:** 1500_/

"Heh! I've got you on the run!" Said Kazu's opponent as he had a huge bug in front of him. "With my Hercules Beetle, you can't do anything!"

/_Hercules Beetle. ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000_/

Kazu rubbed his head. "Oh boy..." He drew his next card and smirked. "Oh, you will be playing a different tune when I'm through with ya." He discarded the very card he drew. "I activate Thunder Dragon's special ability! I discard him to draw out two more Thunder Dragons into my hand!"

/_Thunder Dragon X2. ATK: 1600 DEF: 1500_/

The kid punk smirked. "So what?! You can't summon it onto the field! It's a five-star monster that will need a sacrafice to bring it onto the field. And you have no monsters!"

"Ah ha... That's what you think!" Kazu said, pulling another card out. "I activate my Magic card to fuse the two Thunder Dragons together, **POLYMERIZATION!!!**"

"**WHAT?!**" The punk kid gasped.

"Thunder Dragon 1 and Thunder Dragon 2! Combind together to form the powerful **TWIN-HEADED THUNDER DRAGON!!!**" Kazu announced as a orange creature with two heads appeared on the field. /_Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100_/

The punk kid sighed with relief. "Too bad... I will just go down to 200 life points... enough time for me to make a comeback!"

Kazu sweatdropped. "A dunce, aren't ya?" He drew another card out. "_Horn of the Unicorn_, increases both ATK and DEF of Twin-Headed by 700."

"Ah, nuts..." The punk kid muttered.

/_Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. ATK: 2800_ V_3500 DEF: 2100_ V_2800_/

"OK, Twin-Headed! Attack his Hercules Beetle!" Kazu announced.

The mighty beast roared as it unleashed a massive barrage of electricity. And soon, the Hercules Beetle that belonged to Kazu's opponent was no more...

/_**KID:** 0_/

"_And the final one to join up is the legendary Digimon King, Ryo Akiyama!_"

Ryo crossed his arms as he faced his opponent. His opponent was a teacher from a college that was near Shinjuku and the teacher wanted to teach some kids about playing fair. Course, Ryo was the real teacher about.

/_**RYO:** 3200_/

/_**TEACHER:** 1900_/

"Make... your... move..." The teacher studdered and for a good reason. Ryo was all over him and now, he is facing a more powerful monster on Ryo's field.

Beside Ryo was one of his strongest cards, the Cosmo Queen! /_Cosmo Queen. ATK: 2900 DEF: 2450_/

Sighing, Ryo drew a card out and placed it down. "I activate my Magic card, Stop Defense!"

The teacher gasped in horror. "**OH NO!!!**" The face down card on the teacher's side of the field flipped up to show a man in a robe standing.

/_Banisher of the Light. ATK: 100 DEF: 2000_/

Ryo mused. "Intresting... That card has a special effect. If you destroyed any of my cards, instead of going into the graveyard, it is put out of play." He shrugged. "Anyway, time to end this. Cosmo Queen, attack!"

The Cosmo Queen charged up and fired a powerful beam that destroyed the Banisher of the Light with ease. The teacher fell to his knees in shock. "Lesson... over..."

/_**TEACHER:** 0_/

"_And now, the Final 8 has finally been decided, folks! Which means, we'll have a two week break to rest up but, watch out! There is a special short tourament coming up along with the announcement of the Battle City Finals in the near future! Who knows what the future holds for all of us watchers!_"

"Agree..." Mariku muttered with a smile as he watched Trini's announcement in his office. "Now it is over, it is almost time for a little chaotic fun..."

"_So, until the next special Shinjuku Battle City report, I'll be back! This is Trini Monoko, the official reporter of the Shinjuku Battle City, signing out!_"

"Hyper... isn't she?" Tristan muttered.

Joey sighed. "Yeah... and she is just 16..."

Meanwhile, there was someone who didn't like the idea of Battle City over already. And her name is Mai Valantine...

Staring in shock, Mai slammed her fist against the wall. "**NO!** All 8 has been taken!? I'm too late?! It's not fair!!!" She lifted her head, her eyes filled with anger and turned around to see a kid walking with a Duel Disk on his arm. "Hey, you!"

The kid, whom had brown hair and wore a red jacket, turned to Mai with a confused look. "Yeah? Can I help you, lady?"

An evil grin on her lips, Mai held her Duel Disk up. "Duel me, kid. I've lost my chance to gain a position in the final 8 and I wanna vent some anger outta my system! And your the perfect target seeing as your a weak Duelist!"

"Hey, lady! I'm not weak! I'm sorry if you lost your chance but, don't take it out on me!" Said the kid, holding his Duel Disk up.

"Just shut it and Duel!" Mai retorted.

The kid glowered his eyes at Mai. "My name is Judai Yuki!"

Mai smirked. "Well then, Judai! **DUEL!**"

/_**MAI:** 4000_/

/_**JUDAI:** 4000_/

With the battle starting, Mai and Judai both drew five cards from their deck each. While looking at her cards, Mai took a quick glance at Judai before smirking. 'This will be too easy... That kid will not know what hit him...' She took a sigh. "You go first!"

"All right then, I summon the Elemential Hero Clayman in DEF position!" Judai announced, placing a card down.

What Judai summoned surprised Mai. Elemential Hero is a new batch of Duel Monsters and they have amazing powers she heard. Right in front of her was a massive hero-like boulder that was crouthing down.

/_Elemential Hero Clayman. ATK: 800 DEF: 2000_/

"Next, I place one card face down and I end my turn!" Judai announced as a card appeared in front of him. "Your move, lady!"

Smirking, Mai drew a card from her deck. "I knew you were just a weakling... Nice card but, it won't stand up to the mighty powers of Faith Bird!"

Appearing onto Mai's side of the field, a blue bird with a long tail flapped onto the field. /_Faith Bird. ATK: 1500 DEF: 1100_/

"Next, I give my Faith Bird a Magic card upgrade! Horn of the Unicorn that will increase it's ATK and DEF by 700 points!" Mai said, placing a card down.

/_Faith Bird. ATK: 1500 - 2200 DEF: 1100 - 1800_/

Pointing to the Clayman monster, Mai grinned. "And now, Faith Bird! Attack that Clayman and crumble him off the field!"

With a sqawk, Faith Bird started to flap his wings in a rapid pace and the powerful gust of wind headed towards the Elemential Hero Clayman.

With a quick swoop, Judai activated a card. "I activate my face down Trap card, Drain Shield! This not only stops your attack but, it also increases my Life Points to the same amount as your Faith Bird's ATK power!"

Gasping, Mai watches as a shield appeared in front of Clayman and absorbed the powerful attack from Faith Bird. "No... That is impossible..."

/_**JUDAI:** 6200_/

Gritting her teeth, Mai sighed. "All right... I end my turn..."

"Great!" Judai said, drawing a card and placing it down. "I summon Elemential Hero Sparkman to the Field in ATK position! I also place one card face down!"

A warrior appeared onto the field beside Clayman and was dressed in lightning armour. /_Elemential Hero Sparkman. ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400_/ Also, a card appeared behind the two Hero warriors.

Judai smirked. "I end my turn..."

Growling, Mai drew a card. "This is it, kid! Your going down!" She slammed a card onto her disk. "Go forth, Harpie's Brother!"

The male version of the Harpy Lady appeared onto the field. /_Harpie's Brother. ATK: 1800 DEF: 800_/ He flapped and landed beside the Faith Bird.

"You have no choice but to watch your monsters perish!" Mai yelled before she cried out. "Faith Bird, destroy Clayman!!!"

With a cry, Faith Bird released his attack once again except, the face down card of Judai flipped up. A grin appeared on Judai's face while Mai's face was filled with shock. "Activate my Trap card, **MIRROR FORCE!!!**"

The attack bounced off and Mai witness both her monsters, Faith Bird and Harpie's Brother were soon destroyed. And by it's effect, Mai had to place the Horn of the Unicorn back onto the top of her deck so, at least she knows what she is gonna draw next...

"I... end my turn..." Mai slowly said, totally surprised. This isn't like her, she rushed into battle without thinking. She could have saved herself from losing two of her monsters. Now, she is going to pay a hefty price.

"All right! I give up my Clayman and Sparkman to summon the Elemential Hero Edgeman!" Judai announced, placing a card down.

The Clayman and Sparkman vanished before a huge golden warrior took it's place. /_Elemential Hero Edgeman. ATK: 2600 DEF: 1400_/

Mai gasped in horror. "2..2600?!"

"That's right... No monsters on the field so, let's go!" Judai said. "Edgeman, attack!"

With a swift movement, Edgeman leapt and slashed Mai to the ground. She lost a hefty amount of life points. /_**MAI:** 1400_/

Slowly getting up and shaking her head, Mai drew a card when Judai announced that he ended his turn and growled. "I must wake up! I must keep focused here! I will win this Duel! Nothing will stop me, **NOTHING**!"

"Erm, lady...? Are you okay...?" Judai slowly asked.

"**ZIP IT!!!**" Mai yelled as she slammed a card onto the disk. "I summon my Cyber Harpy to the field!" A Harpy Lady dressed in metallic cyber armour appeared onto the field. "And with her special effect, I can treat her as a Harpy Lady!"

/_Cyber Harpy. ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300_/

Judai was confused. "Yeah... so...?"

"Watch and learn! Activate Elegant Egotist!" Mai called out. "With this card, I can special summon the Harpie Lady Sisters!"

Appearing beside the Cyber Harpy was three Harpy Ladies. /H_arpie Lady Sisters. ATK: 1950 DEF: 2100_/ Amazing their DEF is higher then their ATK.

"Finally, I use my Magic card, _Warrior Elemination_! This will wipe out your Edgeman seeing it is a Warrior monster." Mai said.

Out of no where, a powerful force came crashing upon Edgeman and destroyed him. Judai gasped. "On no, Edgeman!!! NO!!!"

"Without your monster, your all alone! Cyber Harpy, Harpie Sisters! **ATTACK!!!**" Mai commanded.

With laughter, the four Harpies took Judai down with ease. He soon stood up, gritting his teeth. "It's not over yet, lady..."

/_**JUDAI:** 2450_/

"Just call me Mai! Anyway, just give it up, kid... You can't do anything now..." Mai said, grinning. "At last, a victory that is worth it... I knew you were a rookie!"

Judai drew his next card and smiled. "Wrong, Mai! I'm no rookie and I'm gonna prove it to ya!" He slammed a card down. "First of all, I summon the Elemential Hero Featherman in ATK position!"

A warrior in a feather suit appeared onto the field. /_Elemential Hero Featherman. ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000_/ May look weak but, keep watching...

Mai laughed. "You are kidding me! What can he do?!"

"Watch and learn..." Judai said, drawing two cards out of his hand. I activate **Polymerization**! To fuse Featherman with the Elemential Hero Burst Lady to summon the Elemential Hero Flame Wingman, the warrior that shall bring you down!"

Mai watches in awe as a woman dressed in a flaming suit appeared inside Featherman before fusing together to form a monster that was stronger. /_Elemential Hero Flame Wingman. ATK: 2100 DEF: 1800_/ "He or she is weaker than your Edgeman! What can he do?!"

Judai smirked. "If I attack your Harpie Lady Sisters, not only you lose Battle Damage but, Flame Wingman's special effect will hit you! You will lose Life Points that are equal to the destroyed monster's ATK power! So, even though you lose 150, you'll lose 1950 Life Points!"

Mai gasped in horror. "**WHAT?!?!**" She looked at her Life Points. It said 1400, which means... "No... This is impossible... No..."

"Yep! All right, Flame Wingman! Attack the Harpie Lady Sisters!!!" Judai cried out.

The fused warrior leapt towards the sisters before slicing them in half, destroying them in a second. The Duel was all over.

/_**JUDAI:** 2450_/

/_**MAI:** 0_/

Mai fell to her knees in shock. She lost. She lost to what she just called a rookie. And yet, he walked all over her. No matter what she did, he walked over her. She isn't the same. Sure, she damaged his life points but, this guy had creamed her! Slowly she got up and turned around, she walked off without any words.

"Mai...?" Judai asked, confused.

"Leave it... Just leave it..." Mai muttered as she walked off. She released that something terrible has happened to her after her massive defeat by Mariku and his Winged Dragon of Ra during the Domino Battle City semi-finals, she has changed... for better or for worst...

Judai sighed and placed his deck away before de-activating his Duel Disk. "Man, what did I just get myself into..."

000000000000000000000

In the Soverign's lair, Zhuqiaomon nodded. "All right, Azulongmon! The Battle City has ended, it is time to put our plan into action!"

Nodding, Azulongmon turned and bellowed in a powerful voice. "Manxmon! Lemurmon! Socramon! It is time! Digivolve now!"

"_Socramon Digivolve to... **CEETAHMON!!!**_"

"_Lemurmon Digivolve to... **FERRETMON!!!**_"

"_Manxmon Digivolve to... **PANTHROMON!!!**_"

Entei's jaw dropped when he saw the three Digital Stooges getting bigger. When he finally found his voice, he looked up at Azulongmon. "Tha...That's Digivolution...?"

Chuckling at Entei's amazement, Azulongmon nodded. "Yes. Now, you three go forth upon your mission! Today is the day that we defeat Team Rocket once and for all!"

"And remember this! Fail and I'll make mincemeat out of all three of you!" Zhuqiaomon added.

Gulping, Panthromon quickly bowed. "Do not worry, my Soverign. We shall not fail you. We shall make sure nothing goes wrong!"

"If not... it's all Cheetahmon's fault!" Ferretmon said.

Fuming, Cheetahmon opened his mouth and shot a bunch of yellow sparks from a pale yellow orb. "**ELECTRICITY CANNON!!!**"

As Ferretmon danced around in agony from Cheetahmon's attack, Panthromon was praying. "Please let us do our mission right and live... Please... Please... Please..."

"This... will be... very intresting..." Entei muttered with a sweatdrop.

000000000000000000000

Koji stood outside HYPNOS as he watched the announcement. With a sigh, he stared at his D-Tector. "It will soon be time for the Soverign's plan..." His Digivice started to beep before Koji could finish his scentence off. "Hmm?"

A small holographic orb appeared over the screen of Koji's D-Tector with an arrow pointing. Frowning, Koji started to follow it before looking back at HYPNOS. "I can't tell the others... If I do, I might lose whatever my D-Tector is showing me..."

Blinking, Koji looked at his Digivice and mused. "No... not my D-Tector... My Spirits... They want me to see something... OK... Whatever you guys want me to see, I will do it."

And with that, Koji walked off...

000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Takato and Guilmon met up with Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon. With a nod, he smiled. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Takato." Henry replied.

"Congradulations, gogglehead. You and I are at the finals!" Rika said.

"Not just me and you, Rika. Ryo and Kazu are in the finals as well." Takato added.

Terriermon leapt up onto Henry's shoulders. "Ryo... Kazu... Who ever! They won't be around in the Finals much longer with you two about!"

Henry sighed. "I dunno... Yugi and Kaiba are in the finals too... and Kazu did say he is into the Finals so he can beat Phillipe."

"Like that will ever happen..." Rika muttered. "Although, your right... I am a bit worried... If I face Yugi or Kaiba... My skills will be put to the ultimate test..."

Renamon nodded. "Don't worry, Rika... I know your skills as a Digimon Queen will overcome Yugi's and Kaiba's..."

""So... now what?" Guilmon asked.

"Well... we are waiting for the big moment from the Soverign's plan..." Takato said. Before the Battle City started, each Tamer got a phone call from Yamaki about Takuya's message from Azulongmon. Mentioning Team Rocket's end sounds so good to them, they are willing to go through with this idea of theirs.

Course, Renamon turned her head towards an alleyway and gasped. "No... Impossible..."

"Renamon...? Is something wrong...?" Rika asked.

"Rika! Look over there!" Renamon said, pointing towards the alleyway.

The others followed Renamon's view and saw what was in the alleyway. Terriermon was the first to speak up. "No way... I thought we destroyed him!"

"Come to think of it... why haven't we smelled or sensed him?" Guilmon asked.

Takato blinked. "Good question... Are you feeling okay, boy?"

Guilmon nodded. "Yeah... I am..."

"Must be from Silesia World then!" Henry noted.

Frowning, Rika brought out her blue D-Power and a blue card. "No matter where is from, we must stop him in case he wrecks everything like last time!"

"Right!" Takato and Henry said, drawing their gold and green D-Powers as well with a blue card on them each. Who are they talking about? Well...

0000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly walking through the alleyways, Vajramon darted his head about since this is his first time he arrived in the Real World.

"This world... is the Tamer's world... the ones destroyed the evil Devas that were fueled by the Soverign's Zhuqiaomon's anger... all except Antylamon... I must be very careful..." Vajramon muttered. "Right... let me see what the situation we have right now... A few old foes with new allies that are working for Lucemon came to Silesia World... kidnapped Velene, Inumon, Huskymon, Labramon and Jaguarmon... Veemon and Vulko have fallen into this world and I am seperated from Chatsuramon, Mihiramon and Lynxmon..." He finished with a sarcastic remark. "Overall, this doesn't seem too bad... What can get worst than this, hmm?"

Before Vajramon could walk even furthur, an explosion appeared in front of him and blasted him back. When Vajramon quickly recovered, he spotted a Rapidmon that caused the explosion with his missle attack. Along with Rapidmon was WarGrowlmon and Taomon. Nearby was Takato, Henry and Rika.

Rapidmon tutted. "Missed..."

"The Tamers..." Vajramon whispered before he figured out that it was** THEM** who attacked him. "**HEY!** What is the big idea?!"

"What is the big idea?!" Rapidmon repeated with amusement. "You're a Deva, a bad Digimon!"

"**WHAT?!**" Vajramon gasped.

"Don't try and act innocent, we know what your up to!" WarGrowlmon said.

Takato nodded. "Yeah! We already had a lot of problems with the Devas! We don't want the same thing happening again, you understand me!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" Vajramon said, taking a step back. "What do you think I am!? You think I am a bad guy working for an evil dark lord Digimon?!"

"**YES!!!**" Both the Tamers and Digimon shouted together.

Sweatdropping slightly, Vajramon groaned. "They must have had a huge bad experience with the Devas... How can I convince them that I'm not evil..."

Taomon turned to Rika. "What now, Rika?"

"Finish him off quick, Taomon! Before he starts any damage!" Rika said.

Nodding, Taomon brought out a paintbrush from her sleeve and held it towards Vajramon with a death glare. "Any last words, Deva?"

"Wait! Let me explain! I'm not evil!" Vajramon said, taking a few steps back.

Takato turned to Henry. "Do you think he is telling the truth, Henry?"

"I dunno... but, you are right, Takato... We can go through another experience battling the Devas!" Henry said, turning to Rika. "Go for it!"

Rika nodded. "Right! Taomon!"

"**Tailsmen of Light!**" Taomon announced, created a symbol in the air and fired it.

Vajramon shield his eyes to block out the blinding light from the fatal attack from Taomon. He was expecting death when...

"**LOBO KENDO!!!**"

Gasping, Vajramon looked up to see Lobomon leaping in front of him and slashing Taomon's attack away. The Tamers and their Digimon were shocked by Lobomon's sudden apperance.

"K...Koji...? Is that you...?" Asked Vajramon in shock.

Rika stepped out and walked up to Lobomon. "**HEY!** What do you think you are doing?! You've just stopped us from eliminating on..."

"Wait a second! Vajramon, how did you know Lobomon's real idenity!?" Henry asked.

Lobomon chuckled. "Easy to explain... Vajramon is from the Silesia World. He is one of the six remaining Devas that are on Granasmon's side."

"**WHAT?!** You mean this hamburger works for the God of Light!?" Rapidmon asked.

Vajramon's face went anger with red. "Yes... That is what I am trying to tell you... **AND DON'T CALL ME A HAMBURGER!!!** Yeesh, your like that Terriermon from Canine Village!"

Lobomon turned to Vajramon, looking confused. "What are you doing here, Vajramon? Are there any other Devas with you?"

"Chatsuramon and Mihiramon! We got seperated when we arrived in this world." Vajramon said.

WarGrowlmon hissed. "So, why did you came into this world?"

"WarGrowlmon... Didn't you hear what Lobomon said? He is on our side... calm down, boy." Takato said, running up to his partner and patting WarGrowlmon's massive leg.

Henry walked beside Lobomon, looking confused. "So... why did you, Chatsuramon and Mihiramon came into this world? We know its not visiting the Legendary Warriors because you didn't expect Koji to be here so... What is going on?"

"We've ran into some trouble back in Silesia that has led us here..." Vajramon said, sighing. "Koji... I need your help..."

0000000000000000000000

Panting, Lemurmon and Socramon leaned against the device, panting while Manxmon pressed some buttons. Location was a hill near Shinjuku. Looking up, Lemurmon rubbed his forehead. "I... I don't wanna carry this back into the Soverign's realm... Can't we blow it up?"

"Do that and Zhuqiaomon will burn us! Mission complete or no mission complete!" Manxmon replied, continuing to press some buttons.

Socramon sighed. "Come on, Manxmon... Hurry it up!"

Sighing, Manxmon shook his head. "Listen, dopey! This is an important mission! I must make sure that it hits the target!"

"And what is the target...?" Lemurmon asked.

"**THE MIND-CONTROL CHIPS ON THE CHARIZARD'S FOREHEAD!!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET THAT?! WE'VE BEEN TOLD ABOUT A THOUSAND TIMES!!!**" Manxmon roared.

Socramon sweatdropped. "Actually... 600 times..."

"Oh... **FORGET IT!!!**" Manxmon hissed, pressing a few buttons. "You two get some rest... This will take a while..."

Both Socramon and Lemurmon nodded as they fell asleep on the grass...

0000000000000000000000

Back in HYPNOS, everyone was waiting for the moment. Ash looked at Liza, confused. "Before we start, how will we hide the Charizards?"

"Don't you worry..." Liza said, bringing out a batch of Poke-Balls. They were designed with flames upon them. "These are the Charafic-Balls. They are suppose to hold the Charizards from Charafic Valley if I need to take a sick one to a nearby town..." She brought out a normal red and white Poke-Ball. "And this one is Charla's one..."

"Glad we got that settled..." Sonic muttered, staring at the window. "How long do we have to wait for this moment...?"

0000000000000000000000

"**DONE!!!**"

Both Lemurmon and Socramon leapt up at Manxmon's voice and turned around. Manxmon was grinning as he held his paw near a button.

"It's ready?" Lemurmon asked.

Manxmon nodded. "Yep! Here goes nothing..."

"**DO IT!!!**" Socramon cried out.

Pressing the button, Manxmon watched powerful shockwaves coming from the device and heading towards the forest. "I hope that is where their second base is... If not, we are doomed..."

0000000000000000000000

Inside Giovanni's office, Don came into the room with a frown on his face. "Sir..."

"Anything to report?" Giovanni asked.

"It's the damage report... It's done..." Don said.

"Tell me... How is the status...?" Giovanni slowly asked.

Sighing, Don sat down. "Our men and Pokemon are recovering from that attack yesterday and we are now trying to repair the front doors and the walls that was destroyed."

Giovanni nodded. "I see... and the plans...?"

"I'm sorry, sir... No matter how hard the scentists tried... we stuck here... we can't get back home..." Don said, sitting down.

Growling, Giovanni got up from his desk. "Well then... even though the plans are destroyed doesn't mean we make new plans for a portal! I am not going to let Team Rocket fall just because of a few creatures that thinks they have the right to take everything that I deserve!!!"

"OK, sir... I will tell the scientists to make new plans for the portal right away." Don said as he got up.

Before Don could reach the door, the room started to shake out of control. "What in the...?"

The radio on Giovanni's desk started to crackle. "_Sir... Sir! Something terrible is happening!_"

"What is it?! Are we being under attack by those freaks again?!" Giovanni asked.

What came next from the radio chilled Giovanni's bones. "_It's the Charizards, sir! The mind-control chips have been destroyed! They are free and angry!_"

"Th...This can't be happening..." Giovanni muttered.

00000000000000000000000

In a huge room where the captured Charizards that were placed in a trance thanks to the mind-control chips. Amongst them were Ash's Charizard and Liza's Charla. Enraged, the Charizards started to release Flamethrowers, Fire Blasts and Iron Claws around the room, trying to break free. And once they break free, it won't be pretty for the Rockets.

With one mighty Iron Claw, the wall fell apart and all the Charizards barged through the corridors of the Rocket base.

"Look out! They've escaped!" One of the Rocket troops called out.

"Sound the alarms!!!" Another shouted out.

0000000000000000000000

Yamaki barged into the room where everything was waiting. "Azulongmon's plan is now in action! We have discovered the location of the second Team Rocket base!"

"Where is it?!" Ash asked.

"Scanners picked up some huge heat energy near the forest. At first, we thought it was going to be a fire but... We soon have a camera there to show a building hidden though the trees..." Yamaki said. "And you know what that means..."

Tai nodded with a smile. "Team Rocket, your through!!!"

0000000000000000000000

Mariku laughed as he looked at the screen with Lucemon as they witnessed the plan in action. "At last, those fools are doing us a favour by getting rid of those useless Team Rocket group..."

"With them out of the way... We have no worries about anyone else from ruling this world before us." Lucemon said. "And right now... Canntoisemon and his army are going to give our '_friends_' a small gift for them."

"I agree to that..." Mariku said, laughing.

0000000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**There will be a lot of things happening in the next chapter! Giovanni gets captured by the good guys but, a huge battle will ensure! What will happen next?! You'll see!**

**Judai is from the new_ Yu-Gi-Oh GX_ series that is now showing in Japan. It takes place after the final episode of the _Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monster_ series. Judai will appear more in this so, wait and see. OK?**

**This is my Christmas Eve gift for ya. And I'll soon start on the final Christmas chapter soon after my 25th day! So until next time... _MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!_**


	43. The End of the Rocket Reign! Part 2!

**First chapter of Mega Crossover in 2005! Enjoy, people! There is soon to be more where it's coming from. I promise you that!**

00000000000000000000000

_Rage!_

_Anger!_

_Agony!_

These were Koji's feelings to learn from his old friend, Vajramon, when he brought troublesome news. From Silesia World, five friends were kidnapped. Velene, Inumon, Huskymon, Labramon and Jaguarmon. The kidnappers included ShadowGrumblemon, ShadowRanamon, LadyDevimon and MechBlastoisemon in his Ultimate form, Canntoisemon. They were joined by their newest member which is a DarkKnightmon in Supreme Mode called Ritter.

Although, it was what Koji learned next that brought out his dark feelings of hatered. One of the kidnappers revealed the idenity of one of their leaders.... _**Lucemon**_!

Lucemon... Oh, how Koji can't forgive that Fallen Angel Digimon... **NOT** after what he did! Koji, now de-evolved from Lobomon, walked over to a wall in the alleyway and slammed his fists against the wall in fustration. "**DAMN IT!!!**"

WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon all went back to their Rookie stages of Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon before they all jumped at Koji's angry outburst with their partners Takato, Henry and Rika. Vajramon just cringed as he suddenly asked. "It's... true then..."

"What's true?" Takato asked.

Sighing, Vajramon turned to Takato. "Well... We've learned that when Cherubimon was possessed by Lucemon's dark powers, Ophanimon chose** FIVE** children to enter the Digital World through the Trailmon system to begin their journey."

Rika blinked. "_Five_...? What about Koichi, Koji's brother...?"

Growling, Koji turned around with a cold look in his eyes. "Me, Takuya, JP, Zoe and Tommy were summoned to the Digital World and we claimed our Spirits that Seraphimon and Ophanimon protected!"

"Seraphimon protected two Spirits, Ophanimon protected three Spirits and Cherubimon protected the remaining five Spirits. When he became evil, Cherubimon brought life to the Spirits of Earth, Metal, Wood and Water to life but, cannot bring the Spirits of Darkness to life. Lowemon and JagerLowemon refused to work and bring destruction to the Digital World so... Cherubimon transformed them into the evil Spirits of Duskmon and Velgemon!" Vajramon explained.

"OK.... but, that doesn't explain about Koichi's arrival..." Henry said.

"**IT DOES!**" Koji snarled. "Back then, neither me or Koichi knew about each other! Our parents were divorced and my dad lied to me that my mom was dead! It was then that when our grandmother was sick, she told Koichi about me... and on the day we were summoned to the Digital World by Ophanimon... Koichi tried to follow me. He didn't made it to the lifts in time to see me so, he decided to run down the stairs.... and tripped...."

Rika gasped. If Koichi tripped on the stairs, who knows what could happen. "And then...?"

Sighing, Koji looked at the sky. "And then... Cherubimon brought the soul of Koichi into the Digital World... thus, turning him into Duskmon and making him a powerful Warrior foe..."

"Just like Shibumi... one of my dad's friends. He fell into a coma and his mind wandered around the Digital World of Zhuqiaomon's lair!" Henry said.

"When Cherubimon was defeated, Lucemon decided to be free and sent forth his loyal servants, the Royal Knights! Also known as Crusadermon and Dynasmon! During our battle with them... we found out about Koichi body not being here but, his soul..." Koji muttered.

Vajramon nodded. "I am sadden that this tale is true... When the Royal Knights were defeated but, Lucemon was reborn... Lucemon** REMOVED** Koichi from the Digital World!"

"And... return to his body...?" Takato asked.

Koji nodded as tears started to fall out of his eyes. "Yes... Koichi returned to his body... his **DYING** body!!!"

The Tamers and their Digimon gasped. "**WHAT!?**" Terriermon blurted out. "If he was dying, how is he still alive?!"

"He... He was at the hospital and was getting those electric shocks to try and bring people back to life... and I arrived... trying to awaken him... and my tears... my tears when they fallen and Ophanimon's magic through the D-Tectors brought him back to life..." Koji explained, falling to his knees. "Lucemon was defeated and if it wasn't for Koichi's sacrafice... **WE **would have been defeated by the hands of Lucemon..."

Guilmon gulped. "That's... horrible..."

"When I heard of that tale, I wish it wasn't real..." Vajramon said, bowing his head.

Renamon nodded. "And after hearing that, I was it wasn't real too..."

Sniffing, Koji stood up and glared at his friends with hatred in his eyes. "That is why when I find Lucemon... I'm gonna defeat him again and make sure he is dead...** FOR GOOD!!!!!!!!**"

Gasping, Vajramon stepped up. "Koji, listen to yourself! I can see how upset you are but, if you face Lucemon all alone... you'll end up dead!"

"He's right and all... Remember what Gennai told us? Lucemon maybe at the Rookie level but, he has enough power to **DESTROY** a Mega!" Henry said.

"Wait until you see his Ultimate **AND** Mega form!" Koji retorted.

Terriermon sweatdropped. "If his powers can kill a Mega as a Rookie then, his Digivolutions must be deadly! We're doomed..."

Turning to the Tamers and their Digimon, Vajramon pointed to Koji. "Please help me calm Koji down, I have never seen him rush into a battle that could effect everyone that cares for him and I don't want to see it now!"

Nodding, Rika walked over to Koji with a soft voice. "Koji..."

"Yeah...?" Koji asked, lifting his head up to face Rika.

Drawing her hand back, Rika slapped Koji in the face with a yell. "**GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!**"

Sweatdropping, Vajramon scratched the back of his head. "Erm... that isn't exactly what I have in mind to calm Koji..."

"Well... I have to warn you... she **IS** a head-strong Tamer..." Henry muttered.

Grinning, Terriermon lowered himself to Henry's ear and whispered. "Y_ou should know a lot about that... Right, Henry...?_"

Blushing, Henry sighed. "Terriermon... zip it please...?"

Laughing, Takato walked over to Koji with a concerned look. "You okay now, Koji...?"

Rubbing his sore cheek, Koji nodded with a calm look. "Yeah... I needed that... Sorry..."

Stepping up, Vajramon bowed. "It's okay, Koji. And you, young Tamer..." He turned to Rika with a nervous look. "Even though I have just met you... I don't want to be on your bad side..."

"The name is Rika and... your welcome!" Rika said, grinning.

"Too bad you have a bad timing, Vajramon..." Renamon said. "One of the Digimon Soverigns, Azulongmon, is executing a plan to defeat one of our enemies. They are the infamous Pokemon villians, Team Rocket."

"I've heard about them... Many of our Pokemon kind in Silesia hopes that Team Rocket don't find their world and invade it..." Vajramon said.

Sighing, Takato rubbed his forehead. "Well... they've found **OURS** so... we are desperate to get rid of them!"

A sound of beeping came from Koji's D-Tector as he drew it out. "It's started..."

Guilmon gasped. "We must go!"

"You can go ahead without me! I will be busy searching for the others! Chatsuramon, Mihiramon, Lynxmon, Veemon and Velene's son, Vulko, are in this world as well!" Vajramon said.

Terriermon blinked. "And your worried because..."

Groaning, Vajramon looked at Terriermon with an annoyed look. "Chatsuramon, Mihiramon and Lynxmon can take care of themselves because they are strong, Veemon can also look after himself seeing as he can Digivolve but, it's Vulko I'm worried about. He is eight years old **AND **a Vulpix-hybrid!" He turned to the other Tamers. "Velene and Vulko could be the first Pokemon hybrids to be in **YOUR** world! What happens if they see Vulko?"

"It's okay, Vajramon..." Koji said before looking at the Tamers. "Listen... if you see Takuya and the others, tell them what happened. I will be helping Vajramon to look for Veemon and the others."

Smirking, Rika crossed her arms in front of her chest. "As much as it sounds fun to defeat Team Rocket, I would rather help you out instead."

"I agree! We'll come along and help you guys out!" Takato said. "After all, they don't need every member of the Digidestined and the Tamers to defeat Team Rocket, ya know."

Smiling, Vajramon bowed. "Thank you, everyone."

Pressing some buttons on his D-Tector, Koji looked at Henry. "I'll contact Takuya and let him know what is happening. Once I'm are done, we can search for Veemon and the others."

"OK." Henry said, nodding.

Looking at Terriermon, Vajramon started to laugh. "Oh boy... Even though I am in another world, this Terriermon makes it feel like I'm back home."

"Glad I can help..." Terriermon muttered with a sweatdrop.

"Heh... You should have seen me and Pajiramon tried to hold Mihiramon back when the Terriermon that is known to cause mischief teased him about his feelings towards Lynxmon." Vajramon explained.

Renamon raised her eyes, looking amused. "Love, hmm?"

Vajramon nodded. "Yes. And their relation status is marriage..."

Before Koji could call Takuya, he heard what Vajramon said and started to snigger. "Mihiramon and Lynxmon are **MARRIED...?**"

"Yes... and Veemon had to go into his Imperialdramon Fighter Mode to hold Mihiramon back from hurting us when **WE** teased him and Lynxmon after the marriage..." Vajramon said, laughing.

Smiling, Rika turned to Renamon. "You know... I think we can trust him, Renamon..."

"I agree, Rika. After all, he is a friend of Koji and the Legendary Warriors." Renamon said.

"And soon, we'll find the rest of his friends! You'll see!" Takato said, grinning.

"Thanks, guys..." Koji said before he pressed the calling button on his D-Tector. "Hey, Takuya! Listen up... me, Takato, Henry and Rika aren't helping out with the mission. Why?" He then grinned as he looked at Vajramon. "Well, we've just found an old friend and we are gonna help out to find the others..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"_The Charizards are escaping!!! Repeat!!! The Charizards are escaping!!!_"

Inside his office, Giovanni couldn't believe it. They are starting to recover from the attack created by Canntoisemon and his troops yesterday but, now... the Charizards they have captured under mind-control have somehow broken free and are trying to escape. And what is worst is that if the Charizards break out of the base, their location will be revealed!

Growling, Giovanni pressed the reply button his his radio. "Listen to me!!! I want each and every member to capture all the Charizards and put their minds under our control again!!! We can't let them escape!!! The results will end the Team Rocket reign!!!"

"_I'm sorry, sir! Many of our toughest Pokemon is still recovering from yesterday's attack! Chances of catching them is slim!_" Replied the reporter. "_I'm sorry, sir. We have to evacuate!_"

Evacuate... If they abandon this base, where will they go...? Their pervious base was destroyed from self-destruct a few days ago and they can't go back to their home world as their plans for the portal have been stolen **AND** deleted as well as the portal itself, destroyed!

Giovanni still couldn't believe it. Had it been a mistake...? To come into this world...? To try and take over it...? If they stayed home, Team Rocket would be built into a powerful force. Now, they are in a different world where Team Rocket is crumbling like a weak wall.

Nearby was Giovanni's loyal Rocket Admin and powerful trainer, Don. He looked worried at Giovanni's shocked face. "Sir...? What shall we do...?"

Even Giovanni's favourite Pokemon, Persian, looked worried. "Per...?"

"I won't.... let this happen..." Giovanni muttered out.

"Wha...?" Don slightly gasped, looking confused.

Lifting his head and giving off a steel glare at Don, Giovanni gritted his teeth. "There is no way I am letting my organisation, the powerful and great Team Rocket, to fall!!!"

Don started to smile a little. "You have a plan, boss?"

Nodding, Giovanni grinned. "Yes... Yes, I do... We'll let the Charizards be free and we shall leave this base... We'll hide out somewhere until the heat cools down. And once it has cool down... Don, you know the results..."

"Team Rocket will rise again!" Don said, grinning.

"Of course it will rise again!" Giovanni said. "Tell the troops to pack up their Pokemon and tell them the plan! We must escape before **ANYONE** comes near the base!"

Don nodded. "OK! I will do that!"

Muttering as Don left the office, Giovanni started to rummage through his desk to get ready to leave. "Team Rocket is not going to die... I will make sure of it!"

0000000000000000000

Digimon Tamers, Pokemon trainers, the Digidestined and Sonic's group stood in the hallway of HYPNOS. Only Takuya, Koji, Takato, Henry, Rika and their Digimon weren't around. The doors opened up to reveal Yugi, Joey, Red Eyes, Tristan, Inumon, Tea, SnowAgumon and Duke Devlin entering with Furrymon in Tea's arms.

"Your late..." Sonic joked with a smile.

"Yeah... sorry about that..." Joey said, scratching the back of his head. "It's just that we got the message as soon as we got up. Yamaki told us everything."

Tristan nodded. "We've also gave Kaiba and Mokuba the same info. Kaiba is willing to join in as he wants to see to himself to crush Team Rocket."

"They certainly didn't got onto Kaiba's good side, I can tell you that." Inumon muttered.

Noticing Duke, Matt walked over to him. "Excuse me for asking but, who are you? Are you a friend of Yugi's?"

Duke nodded. "That's right. My name is Duke Devlin. I'm the creator of a Duel Monster counterpart game called Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Yeah, the game he created is really popular." Tea said.

"Better start introducing Duke to everyone... This will take a while..." Kazu muttered.

Laughing, Yugi noticed Takuya entering the room, looking at his D-Tector. "Hey, Takuya! What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"I've just talked to Koji." Takuya said. "He said that he, Takato, Henry and Rika came across something that they need to do and they will join us soon."

Koichi looked confused. "I wonder what is important enough to prevent my brother to come and help us stop Team Rocket?"

Takuya just shrugged. "I dunno... I'm sure they will explain once we see them."

Liza didn't listen. She just stared out of the windows with a look of determination. "I will get my Charla and the Charizards back from you, Team Rocket... That's a promise..."

00000000000000000000000000

White-haired Neo Saiba was walking through the streets of Shinjuku, cursing under his breath. "It's over... Finally over... and my chances of reaching the finals is gone!"

Neo remembered his defeat by Joey Wheeler, best friend of Yugi Muto. He clutched his fist and growled. "All because of that Wheeler! I'll beat him! I'll find the power that wipe him out! Make him too unstable so he won't enter the finals!"

As he continued to walk home, a sleek black limo drove beside him upon the road. Neo looked confused as he stopped as well as the limo. The window at the back was lowered down to reveal a white-haired man. His left eye has been hidden underneath his hair and wore a red suit. He spoke in a posh British voice. "Excuse me, young man. Are you Neo Saiba?"

Neo gasped. "You... You are **Maximillion Pegasus**!!! Creator of Duel Monsters!!!"

"Glad you heard about me..." Pegasus said with a smile. "Now, tell me... you are Neo Saiba? Who calls himself the Master of Red Eyes?"

"Erm... yeah..." Neo muttered.

"Excellent. I know you have lost a Duel, Neo. May I ask if you still have the three Red Eyes Black Dragon or have you lost one of them...?"

Shaking his head, Neo tried not to lose his temper after remembering his defeat. "No... I still have my three Red Eyes."

"That's good news... because if you haven't, then my journey to find a Duelist who uses three Red Eyes Black Dragon in his/her deck will continue." Pegasus said. "And I tell you, Duelists with three Red Eyes Black Dragons in their deck is very rare... I'm so glad I found you."

Swallowing slightly, Neo walked over to the limo. "So... why do you want with me..."

Pegasus smiled. "My dear Neo, I know about your family. Your sister... and I have an offer that could help you want you want..."

Neo's eyes widen. "R...Really...?"

"Yes... and it's to do with the mini-tourament that is taking soon." Pegasus said.

"The mini-tourament...? Why...?" Neo gasped.

"Simple. I have a card that I want you to demonstrate. If you agree, I will make sure you get into the 10 Chosen Duelists that has a chance to face four of the eight Finalists." Pegasus said.

Neo smiled. "Rea...Really?" Then, he frowned. "Only **EIGHT** can be chosen while the other two gets eliminated by a random draw. What if I'm one of those two...?"

"Don't worry. Even though you get thrown out, you and the other Duelist that gets thrown out of the 10 will have the chance to Duel each other." Pegasus said. "If you do okay, I will give you a great reward..."

"Great! What can I do!?" Neo asked, looking hopeful.

Smiling, Pegasus opened the limo door. "Hope in, lad. We can take you home. I will explain along the way, I promise you."

"I will do whatever it takes to get what I want!" Neo said, getting into the limo. "Please, Mr Pegasus! Tell me what I have to do!"

"Very well, my dear boy. Here is what I want you to do..." Pegasus said.

000000000000000000000000

"_Biyomon Digivolve to... **BIRDRAMON!!!**_"

Sora, Liza and Kenta leapt onto Birdramon as she flew into the sky. The others stood on the ground and watch her fly away.

"What's the plan?" Davis asked as he looked at Tai.

Tai grinned. "Simple. We'll be down here searching for any members of Team Rocket that are busy fleeing... Sora's group is just going to the escape Charizards and have them meet up somewhere so they explain what they are going to do."

"Wish I've gone with them... I wanna see my Charizard again..." Ash said, sadly.

Misty just smiled at Ash as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Ash. You'll see him **ONCE** this mission is over."

"**EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!!**" "**ALDAMON!!!**" "**REICHMON!!!**"

"**EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!**" "**BEETLEMON!!!**" "**KAZEMON!!!**" "**KUMAMON!!!**"

Aldamon flew into the air with Reichmon, Beetlemon and Kazemon. Kumamon was being carried by Kazemon. "OK, we should split up. We might make the mission more quicker if we cover more wider. Me and my team will search from the sky. You guys can make different teams and search the ground. You got that?"

"And what happens if we bump into their leader, Giovanni?" Edward asked.

Yugi smiled. "We take him in!"

0000000000000000000000

Giovanni stepped out the building with his Persian at his side. Don stood at the entrance as his Metagross stood nearby.

"Well? Is everyone out?" Giovanni asked.

Don shook his head. "No... only three remaining..."

And those three soon quickly ran out of the building in sheer terror.

"**WAIT FOR US!!!**" Screamed Jessie.

"**DON'T LEAVE US!!!**" Yelled James.

"**SAVE US!!!**" Cried Meowth.

"**LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS RUNNING OFF AGAIN!!!**" Said the three nitwits.

Sighing, Don rubbed his head. "Now... everyone is out... sir..."

Giovanni grinned. "Excellent. Now, you know our meeting point?"

"Yes, sir. Everyone, including our three speedy nutcases." Don replied.

"Perfect! I'll meet you there. We are taking different routes in order to make sure we don't get caught together in a huge group. Even though our paths the same, our meeting point is the same." Giovanni said. He turned and walked off with Persian behind him. "Good luck, Don!"

Don bowed. "You too, sir!" Suddenly, the roof of the base exploded. Don gasped and started to run off. "Metagross, come on!!!"

"Meta..." Said the blue four-legged Pokemon as he followed his trainer.

When the smoke cleared above the roof, all the captured Charizards flew out, roaring. Arriving above the forest was Kabuterimon, Champion form of Tentomon. His passangers were Izzy, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon.

"Look! They must be Charizards!" Palmon said, pointing to the flying orange dragons.

Mimi gulped. "They look scary..."

"They may look scary, Mimi. But, you should check out their first form, Charmander. I'm sure his appearance will make you giggle over them." Izzy explained.

Joe looked at Izzy, confused. "So... why are we here, Izzy? I'm pretty sure that none of the Rocket members will stay behind as their base has been discovered..."

"I know that, Joe. They left but, their files haven't..." Izzy said.

Gomamon looked puzzled. "Files...? How can they leave? They are just paper..."

Izzy sweatdropped. "No, Gomamon! Computer files!!! I'm hoping that those Rocket members forgotten to copy and delete all the files on their computer in total panic!"

"So?" Mimi asked.

"So... I am going to copy and download the files from Team Rocket's computer. Maybe amongst them will have something important that we can use!" Izzy explained.

Kabuterimon looked at the fleeing Charizards. "What about them...?"

"Leave them, Kabuterimon. Remember, Sora's group will meet up with them." Izzy said before he pointed to the ground. "Land there!"

"OK, Izzy." Kabuterimon replied as he landed on the ground and unloaded his passangers before de-Digivolving back into Tentomon. "We better hurry up, Izzy. I think this place looks ready to crumble! And I don't want us to be in there!"

Izzy nodded. "OK! Let's go!"

Joe and Mimi picked up their Digimon and ran behind Izzy and Tentomon as they went into the abandon Team Rocket base...

000000000000000000000

Giovanni ran through the streets of Shinjuku with Persain hot on his heels. No one was about so, it makes it much easier to run about. He smiled. "Team Rocket is not going to die... Once we have another base, I'll get my scientists to build another portal so we will return home! Nothing is going to stop me! **NOTHING!**"

"**STOP!!!**"

Gasping in horror, Giovanni quickly stopped to see Ash, Brendan, May and Brock coming around the corner and glaring at him. "**No!!!**"

Ash growled and pointed at the boss of Team Rocket. "This is the end of the line for you, Giovanni! Team Rocket is history! It's over!"

Whipping a Poke-ball out, Giovanni growled at Ash. "**NEVER!!!** Team Rocket will not die!!! I will make sure of it!" He threw the Poke-ball. "Machamp!!! **KILL THEM ALL!!!**"

A huge four-armed Pokemon appeared in front of Giovanni, giving out punches in the air. "Mach! Machamp! Mach!"

Ash grinned and turned to his Pikachu, whom was on his shoulder. "Ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Nodded the yellow mouse.

"All right! I choose you, Pikach..." Ash stopped when Brendan stood up. "Huh..?"

Brendan brought out his normal Poke-ball and glared at Machamp. "Ash, that Machamp looks too strong for your Pikachu. Allow me..." He throws it. "Go, Sceptile!!!"

The Poke-ball opened up to allow Brendan's starter Pokemon to come out, moving his huge tail about. "Scep! Sceptile!"

"Machamp, crush that forest pest with your Mega Punch!!!" Giovanni commanded.

Brendan grinned. "Hold your ground, Sceptile!"

Sceptile nodded. "Scep!" He crossed his arms in front of him and kneeled on one leg.

Gasping, May looked at Brock in shock. "**WHAT IS HE DOING!?**"

"I dunno... **YET!**" Brock said.

Machamp threw his four fists into Sceptile, pushing the grass Pokemon back. Sceptile got up and started to limp a bit.

Gasping in horror, Ash looked at Brendan with fury. "**That was a critical hit!!!** Sceptile is really hurt!!! One more hit and he might fall!!!"

Smiling, Brendan looked at Giovanni. "All I need is one hit and Machamp will fall!"

"What made you say that? Your Sceptile is weaken by Machamp! There is nothing you can do unless..." Giovanni gasped. "You wanted Sceptile to take the attack for his **Overgrow** to be activated, didn't you?!"

"Overgrow...?" Ash asked, confused.

Brock nodded. "I get it... It's a special ability for Bulbasaur, Chikorita and Treekco's, along with their evolved forms. It increases their Grass-type attacks by 1.5 if they are getting weaker during battle. **THAT **is Brendan's plan!"

Brendan nodded. "Yes... It's a risky move and I don't always use this but, I want to capture Giovanni and put him in jail for the things he have done!"

"I'm not going!!! Machamp, **SESMIC TOSS!!!**" Giovanni ordered.

"Sceptile!!! **LEAF BLADE!!!**" Brendan called out.

Sceptile leaps towards Machamp with the leafs on his arms glowing like crazy and slashed Machamp with an incredible hit.

Giovanni gasped in horror. "**NO!!! MACHAMP!!!**"

"Sceptile, return!" Brendan said, returning his Pokemon back into the ball. He looked at Giovanni, whom was standing over a knocked-out Machamp. "It's over!!!"

Growling, Giovanni returned Machamp back into the Poke-ball and turned to Persian. "Your my only hope! Persian, **SLASH THEM!!!**"

Howling and hissing, Persian leapt towards the Pokemon trainers with his claws out. "PER!!!"

Ash smiled. "Pikachu, **THUNDERBOLT!!!**"

"Pika..... **CHU!!!!!**" The yellow mouse released a huge amount of electricity upon Persian as he flew mid-air and landed on the ground, fried and twitching.

"**PERSIAN!!!**" Giovanni screamed.

Persian twitched as he moaned in pain. "Per..."

Growling, Giovanni returned his Persian into a empty Poke-ball and glared at the trainers. "If you want Team Rocket to be histroy, you have to **CATCH** me!" He turned around to make a run for it when he gasped. "**NO!!!**"

Tai stood with Agumon, Kari, Gatomon, Aldamon and Reichmon as they blocked his way. Smirking, Aldamon stepped up. "Going somewhere?"

"I...I'm trapped..." Giovanni fell to his knees in total shock and horror. "I...I can't believe this... Team Rocket is history..."

Brock reached into his backpack and brought out some rope. "OK... Someone help me tie this guy up before we take him back to HYPNOS!"

"OK!" Brendan said, walking over to Brock.

Kari looked at Ash, confused. "Even though we captured their leader, what if they want to get him back? I know our Digimon can overpower them but, I don't like the idea of Pokemon being killed."

"Hold on one second..." Ash said before turning to Giovanni. "Do you know what HYPNOS is?"

Now it was Giovanni's turn to be confused. "No... what is that...?"

Ash turned back to Kari, smiling. "See?"

"We're safe then..." Kari replied, giggling.

Now, May looked worried. "There is one other thing... What if they got a new leader of Team Rocket and continue it?"

"That... will never happen..." Giovanni whispered as Brock and Brendan started to tie his arms behind his back. "Team Rocket needs money to stay on line and I get the cash from being as the GYM Leader of Verdian City. Without my money, Team Rocket dies..."

"You need a lot of money to keep Team Rocket running...?" Brock muttered before he remembered James' past of having a rich family that won't let him do anything. If James get the money and became leader of Team Rocket... He shuddered. "Oh man..."

Brendan looked confused. "What's the matter, Brock...?"

"Nothing... Nothing..." Brock quickly said before he remembered that James won't get the money for two reasons. One, they are in a different world. And two, James wants his freedom and never turns to his parents because they will try and force him to marry a girl he doesn't like. Brock took a sigh. "Right... It's over..."

Giovanni looked at Ash with hatered in his eyes. "I will get my revenge on all of you! You may have weaken my force, but not my spirit!" He looked around. "And where are those knights?!"

Ash blinked. "Knights...? What knights?"

"Those black knights you sended to attack my base yeserday!" Giovanni said.

May looked shocked. "Your base was under attack by black knights...?"

"Yes! They came in and..." Giovanni suddenly stopped. "**WAIT!!!** You didn't send them?!"

"No! We don't have any knights on our side... Except for a Gallantmon..." Takato replied. "And he isn't black! More silverish..."

Reichmon spoke up. "I know what he is talking about... He was attacked by DarkKnightmon, evil and Viral versions of Knightmon. They are also Ultimate types and we Legendary Warriors keep facing them during our time in the Silesia World."

"I get it! Those DarkKnightmon must be working for the other evil force that is attacking this city!" Tai said.

Giovanni gasped. "Wait a second... There is another organisation that is trying to take over this world apart from me?!"

Aldamon nodded. "That's right and someone decided to end one of our problems, starting with you!"

"The plans..." Giovanni whispered in shock.

"Plans? What plans?" Kari asked.

Agumon waved his claw. "Oh... he must be talking about his plans to conquer this world..."

"**NO!!! NOT THAT PLANS!!! PLANS TO BUILD THINGS!!!**" Giovanni called out.

Gatomon glared at Agumon. "You twit!"

Agumon held his claws up. "All right, all right... Chill!"

"What did they stole?" May asked.

Ash blinked. "Stole?"

"Yeah... I figured that whom ever attacked his base and he mentioned plans means that the attackers stole these plans!" May explained.

"O....K..." Ash said with a sweatdrop.

Brock looked down at Giovanni. "What did they stole?"

"Plans for the dimentional-portal that will allow us to travel from this world to ours!" Giovanni said. "And not only they stole it, they also **DESTROYED** and **DELETED **the files!!! We are stuck in this world unless we get these plans back!!!"

Aldamon looked at Reichmon. "This is getting more confusing..."

"You said it." Reichmon replied.

Sighing, Tai turned around and started to walk off. "Come on, you guys... Let's take him back and send out a message to the others that we caught the Rocket boss..."

The others nodded. Aldamon and Brock picked Giovanni by his arms and started to drag him off when... "Well, well, well... If it isn't Flamy and Darky!"

Everyone stopped to see Canntoisemon standing in front of them with some DarkKnightmon behind him. "Hello, you two. Remember me...?"

"Funnily enough... no..." Aldamon said. "Who are you...?"

Giovanni paled. "It's you... your that weirdo with those black knights!"

Canntoisemon laughed. "Glad I'm remembered..." He looked at the Legendary Warriors. "I can understand why you two don't know me... seeing I was only MechBlastoisemon!"

Reichmon gasped. "Wait a second! MechBlastoisemon?! Is that you...?"

"The one and only!" Canntoisemon said, laughing.

Tai lowered his eyes. "I remember you... If it wasn't for Jeri and Leomon, Sakuyamon and Beelzemon would be toast for sure!"

May turned to Ash, fear in her eyes. "When Jeri did something to make Leomon de-Digivolve MechBlastoisemon back... he came out as a Squirtle!"

Ash growled. "He must been spending his time trying to recover his evolution forms!"

Aldamon let go of Giovanni's arm and walked beside Reichmon while Brendan took Aldamon's place and held Giovanni's arm. Aldamon just glared at Canntoisemon. "So... I guess **THIS** is your Ultimate form, MechBlastoisemon...?"

"Call me... **CANNTOISEMON!!!**" Said the evil Digimon, laughing. "I bet your pleased to see me!"

"Pleased is not the word I'm looking for right now!" Reichmon hissed. He turned to Tai and Kari. "Canntoisemon and the DarkKnightmon are Ultimates, you better get Agumon and Gatomon to their Ultimate forms **NOW**!"

Nodding, Tai held out his small grey Digi-vice. "Agumon! **GO FOR IT!!!**"

"Right, Tai!" Agumon replied before he started glowing.

Kari whipped out her D3 while the screen glowed. "Gatomon!"

Gatomon nodded. "Here I go, Kari!!!"

"_Agumon Digivolve to.... **GREYMON!!!**_" It didn't stop there, folks! "_Greymon Digivolve to...** METALGREYMON!!!**_"

"_Gatomon Digivolve to... **ANGEWOMON!!!**_"

Giovanni gasped in shock as a huge metal t-rex known as MetalGreymon and a beautiful female angel known as Angewomon evolved from two small creatures. "I...Impossible..."

Aldamon turned to the Pokemon trainers. "You guys get outta here and take Giovanni back to the base! Tell the others the news!"

"You got it!" Ash said, nodding as he took off with May, Brendan and Brock behind him. Giovanni also ran as he was been tugged along by Brock and Brendan. "Don't worry! We'll get help! Please, be careful!!!"

"We'll will!" Tai said before glaring at Canntoisemon. "Ready, pal?!"

Canntoisemon smirked. "Just bring it!" He turned to the DarkKnightmon. "**ATTACK!!!**"

"**LET'S GO!!!**" Aldamon said as he led Reichmon, MetalGreymon and Angewomon into battle.

0000000000000000000000

Lucemon and Mariku watched the confrontation between Aldamon's group and Canntoisemon's group on a image screen that hovered in the air as they sat in their base. With a smile, Mariku got up. "My dear Lucemon... Please excuse me. I'll return soon."

"Where are you going?" Lucemon asked.

"I'm going with MetalDevidramon to bring back some of those orange dragons that are flying towards that mountain." Mariku said.

"The Charizards...? Why?" Lucemon asked.

Sniggering, Mariku looked at Lucemon. "Because, they look perfect to stand in the roboticizer and join my army! Just you wait, Lucemon! The fools that stand against us will fall against my army of mindless slaves and roboticized minions! You'll see!"

As Mariku left, Lucemon turned back to the screen with a serious look. "Mariku... your plans may sound wonderful and all but, what happens if it blows into your face... Then, what do you do..?"

0000000000000000000000

**The battle between Lucemon and Mariku's forces against the Tamer's and their allies has begun! What is in store between these two! Even though it is a test battle in Mariku's taste, there will be surprises in store!**

**What is gonna happen next?! Wait until the next chapter to find out!!!**

**Enjoy the start of 2005, people! There is more coming up soon! _ENJOY!!!_ Until the next time, see ya!**


	44. DarkKnightmon Attack! Part 3!

**Attacks from Garudamon, Angewomon and MagnaAngemon that you've never heard before are from the _Digimon Rumble Arena 2_ from the _Nintendo GameCube_, _Sony Playstation2_ and _Microsoft X-Box_. Course, I have the GameCube version though...**

**Enjoy this intense battle, people!**

000000000000000000

Today was a historical day. Not only the final two Duelists that have the honour of reaching the Final 8 in the Shunjuku Battle City but, was also the fall of Team Rocket. Thanks to the device that Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon have been preparing, Charizards that were under a trance thanks to the mind-control chips on their foreheard are now free and started a chaotic attack inside Giovanni's second and last base that was built in the Tamer's world.

Once, Giovanni had a master plan to keep Team Rocket alive. They will abandon the base and hide somewhere until the heat dies down. Then, they will build another base before making another portal that will take them home. Giovanni made a mistake to suggest that every member should split up and take different routes in order to reach their meeting point. During his route, Giovanni bumped into Ash's group and battled against them with his Machamp and Persian. Both of them fell and Giovanni was caught... Team Rocket is **FINISHED!!!**

Now, onto a new problem. With Team Rocket out of the way... Mariku and Lucemon have sended their forces to do a little 'introduction'... A battle to test out their strengths.

Already, Canntoisemon has led his group of DarkKnightmon against Aldamon, Reichmon, Angewomon and MetalGreymon while Tai and Kari hid behind a building to keep out of harm's way. Kari whipped out her D-Terminal and started to type something in it.

Tai poked his head around the corner and frowned. "You guys... be careful..."

"Tai, I'm sending a message to the others! We need help!" Kari said as she closed her D-Terminal.

"Kari... I have a feeling... that this is just the start!" Tai said.

Kari blinked in confusion. "Huh...? What are you talking about, Tai...?"

Tai growled. "If I'm right... there are more DarkKnightmon team apart from the ones that Aldamon and the others are facing..."

Speechless, Kari lowered her head. "And if your right... that means..."

"That whom ever is leading the DarkKnightmon is just testing our strengths and weaknesses..." Tai muttered. "But, testing or not... we still have to fight them!"

Kari nodded before she looked at the battlefield. "I just hope we make it out okay..."

0000000000000000000

_Everyone,_

_Giovanni has been captured and Ash's group is now taking him to HYPNOS. Bad news is that MechBlastoisemon has now returned as Canntoisemon and is now attacking Aldamon, Reichmon, Angewomon and MetalGreymon with a herd of DarkKnightmon!_

_Please help us!_

_Kari_

TK stood with Angemon on a curve to keep an eye out for any Rocket members. It is only when his D-Terminal beeps and recived the message that not only cheered him up, but also horrified him.

"The others need our help, TK!" Angemon said.

Nodding, TK put his D-Terminal away and had a moment's thought. "Reichmon... Aldamon... I never heard those Digimon names before..."

"I do, TK... According to Bokomon... Aldamon and Reichmon are Legendary Advance Warriors when the Digidestined combind the Human and Beast Spirits together of the same element into one to form a new Warrior." Angemon explained. "So far, only three is known... Aldamon of Flame, Beowolfmon of Light and Reichmon of Darkness."

To Angemon's shock, TK's face darkened. "Reichmon of Darkness... Koichi!"

"T...K...?" Angemon slowly asked.

Sighing, TK walked over to the wall and stared at it. "Angemon... I... I don't think I can trust Koji's brother, Koichi..."

Angemon sighed. "Because he is known as the Digidestined of Darkness...? TK, don't you remember what Gennai told us once? Darkness is an element that can be used for good or evil, depending on whom has the darkness. AncientSphinxmon of Darkness, one of the 10 Ancient Warriors and the one who created the Spirits of Darkness was a good Digimon with a pure heart. He protected the Digital World from Lucemon with the other nine Warriors."

"Darkness is darkness, Angemon... And I can't trust either Koichi nor the Spirits of Darkness!" TK muttered. "Why doesn't Koichi **DESTROY** them?!"

"Because... if he did... the balance between the Warriors will be unstable... TK, light and darkness needs each other to keep a balance..." Angemon explained. "I can't force you to trust Koichi but, I'm begging you to be careful... If anything goes wrong and you hurt Koichi in a way that never happens, we could lose the trust of the Spirit Digidestined..."

Nodding, TK brought his green D3 out. "OK, Angemon... I'll try and not show my distrust towards Koichi... We'll help them out." The screen on his D3 showed a couple of dots blinking near from their position. He turned to Angemon. "We are close! We can give them help!"

Angemon nodded. "Good... And if Reichmon is in danger, TK... Then sorry, I might to have to help him as he is not just a Digimon... but, also a human being..."

"OK... Let's go!" TK said, running off with Angemon flying behind him.

000000000000000000000000

"_I think it's in this room!_"

"_Then, open it up, Izzy!_"

"_All right, Mimi! All right! Joe, help me out here, please!_"

"_Sure, Izzy!_"

Somewhere in the abandon base of Team Rocket, Izzy was leading his group to a computer where he will be able to download all the files. With Izzy is his Digimon partner, Tentmon as well as Joe, Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon.

After a few thrusts, the blocked door opened up to let Izzy and Joe fly through with a worried Mimi and three Digimon following behind them. Mimi looked down at the two fallen boys. "Izzy! Joe! Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, Mimi..." Izzy said before he looked around the room they were in. "Whoa..."

The room that Izzy and his friends were now in was the very room where the dimentional portal was being held before Canntoisemon and his posse attacked and destroyed the portal. The room was huge but, what was worrying everyone that the roof had cracks in it.

Joe turned to Izzy, fear in his eyes. "That roof doesn't look stable, Izzy! We have to find another room with another computer!"

"Look, Joe!" Izzy said, pointing to the computers nearby. They were still intact. "Every computer we've tried to find in this place is either broken or unable to reach to! This is the last place to get those files!"

Mimi shook her head. "No, Joe is right! This base looks like it is ready to crumble! Those Charizards must have somehow damaged it with a deadly force!"

Palmon nodded. "Yeah! We can't stay here! Let's get outta here!"

"Wait a second! Look at this room! It's pretty big!" Izzy said.

Gomamon looked confused. "Yeah... so what...?"

A smile came onto Izzy's face as he held out his Digi-vice. "Big enough for our Digimon to Digivolve! They can hold the roof up while I'm downloading the data!"

"OK, Izzy. I'm up for that!" Tentomon said.

Joe nodded as he brought out his Digi-vice. "All right, Izzy. If you insist..."

Nodding, Izzy turned to Mimi. "Just have Palmon Digivolve to her Champion form. Her Lightspeed Jabbing will be useful if any bits of the roof falls down on us.."

"All right, Izzy." Mimi said, taking her Digi-vice out.

"_Tentomon Digivolve to... **KABUTERIMON!!!**_"

"_Gomamon Digivolve to... **IKKAKUMON!!!**_"

"_Palmon Digivolve to... **TOGEMON!!!**_"

"_Kabuterimon Digivolve to... **MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!**_"

"_Ikkakumon Digivolve to... **ZUDOMON!!!**_"

Even though MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon were huge, the room was big enough to hold both of them in. Using his horn, MegaKabuterimon held the roof up while Zudomon just raised on his arms into the air and also held the roof up while the other held his massive metal hammer.

"Just keep it there..." Zudomon said.

MegaKabuterimon nodded. "Right!"

Togemon turned to the three Digidestined. "We got everything ready! Get the files!"

Nodding, Izzy brought his laptop out and turned it on. He gave Joe a cable. "Plug it onto the computer, Joe. I'll check if the Rockets have left all the files on there!"

Joe nodded as he ran over to the computer and plugged the cable into it. "Hope you have enough memory on your computer, Izzy!"

"I don't need to do that, Joe! I have a writable CD inside my laptop. I will copy the files onto there!" Izzy said before he grinned. "**BINGO!** The Rockets forgotten to copy and wipe off their data! We hit the jackpot!"

"Good! Now, hurry up! I don't wanna stay in this place much longer!" Mimi said.

"OK! OK!" Izzy said, as he typed in some words before he gasped. "What's this..?"

Joe walked over to Izzy's side. "What is up, Izzy?"

"I found a file that is hidden away for a very long time..." Izzy muttered.

Mimi blinked. "Does this file have a name...?"

Izzy nodded. "_Project... Mewtwo..._"

0000000000000000000

"Alleyways!? Why do you guys have to hide in alleyways?!" Terriermon moaned.

Vajramon smiled at Henry's moaning Digimon partner while he led Koji and the main Tamers through alleyways in order to find his friends that got seperated when they entered the Tamer's world. "Pretty simple, young moaner. Not many humans go through alleyways except for anyone that doesn't accept life... Thus, making it an ideal spot to hide..."

Rika smirked. "Funny... Then, how come we were able to spot you...?"

"I didn't like that hiding spot... Not with those weirdos about..." Vajramon muttered before he stopped. "Hmm... I just remembered..."

"What's that...?" Takato asked.

Turning around, Vajramon looked at Koji. "Where you with the Tamers when the spotted me?"

Koji shook his head. "No... I was near our base called HYPNOS."

"But... if you were near HYPNOS... then why did you...?" Takato trailed off.

Bringing out his D-Tector, Koji brought up a holographical orb with an arrow in it that hovered above the screen. "My D-Tector did... I followed the arrow that lead me to you Vajramon... before the Tamers could make mincemeat out of you."

Smiling, Vajramon stepped aside to let Koji lead. "Well then, Warrior of Light.. You lead us to find my friends..."

"Why should I? We are already here..." Koji said, looking at his D-Tector. "Three Digimon are hiding nearby..."

Henry turned his head about, looking at the area they were now standing in. "So... where could they be...?"

Renamon kept a careful look about in the area of the alleyway they were standing in. There was a huge long box beside a wall along with some bins filled with trash. She noticed that a bin nearby was emptied and the contents were dumped beside it. She smiled. "I found one of them, Vajramon... That bin..."

Nodding, Vajramon drew one of his swords out. "Time to make a wake-up call..." He walked over to the bin and slammed his sword against the bin, making a huge clanging sound. "**WAKEY, WAKEY!!!**"

The lid flew off and a head of a huge blue bulldog with big teeth popped out, rubbing his head. "**OW!!! MY EARS!!!**"

Guilmon gasped. "Takatomon! It's Chatsuramon, the Dog Deva!!!"

Sweatdropping, Takato rubbed the back of his forehead. "H...How on earth was a Digimon with his size was able to hide in that trash bin...?"

"I don't know and I don't wanna find out..." Rika muttered.

Chatsuramon noticed Vajramon and growled when he saw that the Ox Deva was holding the sword. "**Vajramon!? WHY?!**"

Grinning, Vajramon placed his sword away. "You didn't actually think I would let you get away from waking me in the morning during the last two weeks, Chatty!"

Flinching from that nickname, Chatsuramon climbed out of the bin, grumbling. "Of course, sure... Just remember one thing... **DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NICKNAME MY TWIN BROTHER GAVE ME!!!**"

Laughing, Koji walked over to Chatsuramon. "Hello again, old friend."

"K...Koji?!" Chatsuramon gasped. "Wha...What are you doing here?!"

"Explain later... once I know who the other two Digimon hiding are..." Koji said, looking at his D-Tector.

Chatsuramon pointed to the long box. "It's Mihiramon and Lynxmon... Both of them are sleeping in there..."

Koji blinked. "Wouldn't they have woken up from the noise you and Vajramon just made...?"

Smiling, Vajramon walked over to the box. "Kid... with all the howling in Canine Village make, these two will sleep through deadly times... as long as they are together..."

"How romantic and yet... how weird..." Rika muttered in sarcasim.

Looking at the Tamers, Chatsuramon looked at Koji. "Who are these children?"

"These are the Digimon Tamers." Koji said.

Gulping, Chatsuramon looked nervous. "R...Really...? I hope they aren't here to kill us..."

Terriermon smiled. "Don't worry... We almost made a mistake to hurt a friend but, we don't do that again..."

"That's good.... You almost made Vajramon mincemeat, didn't you?" Chatsuramon asked.

Takato sweatdropped. "Erm... how did you figure that...?"

Chatsuramon just shrugged. "Just a guess..."

Getting rid of the box, Vajramon saw the sleeping forms of Mihiramon and Lynxmon as they slept close together. He smiled and said something that was dripping with sarcasim. "Aw... How sweet... it's almost a shame to wake them up..."

"Not the water thing again, please..." Chatsuramon moaned.

Laughing, Koji walked over to Mihiramon and petted him on the head. "Don't worry. Leave to me... Hey, Mihiramon! Wake up!"

Course, Mihiramon as snoring like a chainsaw while Lynxmon purred softly. The Tamers sweatdropped at the married couple. "Well, that didn't work..." Henry muttered.

Chatsuramon chuckled as he stepped up. "Allow me... **BREAKFAST!!!**"

With a quick zip, Lynxmon got up and darted her head about. "**Breakfast?! Where?! Where?! Where!?**" She saw Koji course, she wasn't fully awake. "That's not my breakfast... I don't eat humans..."

"Thank goodness..." Koji said.

"K...Koji!? Is that you!?" Lynxmon gasped.

Koji smiled. "You are the third Digimon to say that, Lynxmon. You have no idea how tiresome it is..." He looked down and sweatdropped. "Erm... You better move your paw..."

Blinking, Lynxmon looked down to see that she was standing on Mihiramon's head, whom was now wide awake and trying to move his mate's paw off his head. Quickly, Lynxmon removed her paw. "Sorry, dear."

"It's okay..." Mihiramon muttered as he got up and rubbed his head. He saw Koji and gasped. "K...Koji!? Is that you!?"

Koji shook his head. "Number four..."

Mihiramon blinked. "What...?"

Vajramon sighed. "So, only Veemon and Velene's son, Vulko, to search for next..."

"Vulko... I hope he is not alone... He's too young..." Chatsuramon muttered.

Mihiramon got up and stood beside Lynxmon. "Could anyone care explain to me and Lynxmon what is going on here?!"

"Of course... Listen up because this is important!" Koji said.

00000000000000000000

"What is happening?!" Zhuqiaomon asked in anger.

Azulongmon looked shocked. "I...I don't understand this..."

It was then that three tired looking Rookie Digimon entered the room. Socramon, Manxmon and Lemurmon. They fell before Entei's feet.

"W...We did it..." Gasped Manxmon. "Mission... complete..."

Entei nodded. "After hearing what Zhuqiaomon said about your failures, I'm sure he'll be happy for your good work."

Lemurmon smiled. "Really...? That's... great...!"

"Sadly... it'll not happen right now!" Entei said, looking up to a viewing screen that the two Soverigns were watching. "**LOOK!**"

The three Digimon looked at the screen and gasped. MetalGreymon was battling out with Canntoisemon while Aldamon, Reichmon and Angewomon were facing the DarkKnightmon. Socramon gulped. "When did this happen?!"

"Moments after they captured the Team Rocket leader, Giovanni!" Zhuqiaomon said. "They just came out of no where and started to attack!"

Lemurmon leapt up. "Soverigns, allow us to help them face against these new enemies!"

"**ARE YOU CRAZY?!**" Manxmon yelled. "Look at those black Knightmons! If they have something in common with the silver Knightmon, then I'm willing to bet that they are **ULTIMATES!!!**"

"U...Ultimates...?" Socramon gulped.

"Yes! And the Digimon that MetalGreymon is facing is also an Ultimate!" Zhuqiaomon said. "Just who are they?! What do they want?!"

Azulongmon looked down at the three Rookie Digimon. "Socramon, Lemurmon! You two shall head into the library and start your research to find any information about this Ancient Delta!"

Lemurmon and Socramon nodded. "OK!" And they left.

"What about me?" Manxmon asked.

"You are going back into the Real World! Only to pick up Bokomon, Neemon and the three Rookie Digimon that can evolve into the Celestial Angels!" Azulongmon explained. "Not only we need Bokomon's knowledge about these new Digimon foes but, we also need to talk to Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon! You can pick them up once this battle is over!"

Manxmon nodded. "OK!"

Zhuqiaomon flapped his wings. "I will get Baihumon and Ebonwumon straight to here! This is seems important that will not only effect our world but, each and every world that is involved!"

Entei growled. "My search for Raikou and Suicune... has gotten ugly..."

0000000000000000

"We are almost there!" Angemon said, flying through the air.

Nodding, TK continued to run behind his partner. "Good! I hope they are okay! They just need a few more moments and we will be there!"

TK and Angemon continue their run to join Tai's group that are facing against Canntoisemon and DarkKnightmon when TK almost bumped into a huge humanoid lion that was walking around the corner with a young girl. "**WOUF!!!**"

Angemon stopped to see TK on the floor with the humanoid lion in front of him and a young girl beside him. "Jeri! Leomon!"

"TK! Are you all right?" Jeri asked.

TK smiled as he got up. "Yeah... I'm fine... Glad I bumped into you. I have recived an e-mail from Kari's group! They have some good news and some bad news!"

Jeri blinked. "What's the good news...?"

"The good news is that the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, has been captured!" TK said.

"And the bad news?" Leomon asked.

Angemon landed on the ground beside Leomon. "Bad news is that Kari's group is now being underattacked by a group of DarkKnightmon, led by Canntoisemon. You would know him, Leomon... He used to be MechBlastoisemon before you used somekind of power to de-Digivolve him..."

Leomon growled. "He's back?!" He turned to Jeri. "Jeri, we should aid them! We can defeat this Canntoisemon like last time!"

Jeri nodded. "OK! I'm with you!" She turned to TK. "Where are they?!"

"I'll lead the way! Let's go!" TK said as Angemon, Jeri and Leomon followed him.

000000000000000000

Ash, Pikachu and May led Brock, Brendan and Giovanni to the outside building of HYPNOS. Waiting for them was Yamaki standing with a couple of men dressed in black while Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan stood outside with Inumon and SnowAgumon nearby.

Ash ran up to Yamaki, panting. "H...Here he is! Here is the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni!"

Tea and Tristan gasped at the sight of Giovanni before turning to Yugi and Joey. Tea whisped. "_**THAT'S** Giovanni?! The guy who stole the Megidramon card?!_"

"That's him, Tea... I remember him using a Trap card he created in order to defeat my Magnadramon card... but, it wasn't powerful enough to defeat an Egyptian God!" Yugi said.

Joey nodded. "Yeah! Slifer creamed this jerk right in front of us!"

May ran over to Yugi and his friends. "We need help! We are now being under attacked by a group of black knight Digimon called DarkKnightmon!"

"**WHAT?!**" Tristan yelled in shock.

May nodded. "We need help!"

Lowering his eyes, Yugi ran over to Giovanni and started to search through his jacket. Giovanni couldn't push Yugi away from searching his jacket as his arms are still bounded by the rope. "Get away from me, you thief!"

Brock smirked. "Look who is calling someone a thief..."

Yugi withdrew his hand from Giovanni's jacket and brought out a card. "I think this doesn't belong to you anymore, Giovanni!"

What Yugi held in his hand was the ultimate weapon in Giovanni's deck, Megidramon! It was a proto-type but, a dangerous proto type! Yugi smiled as he placed the Megidramon card away. "I think this doesn't belong to you, Giovanni. I will give this Ryo so he can give it back to it's original owner that you got your men to steal it from..."

"Fine..." Giovanni growled. "It's useless now... My plans with the Great Dragon cards **FAILED** ever since you brought Slifer to win the battle..."

"Yeah! Well, Yugi has a sense of honour! He doesn't cheat unlike you!" Joey said.

The two men in black walked over to Giovanni and grabbed him by the arms before dragging him off to the HYPNOS building. Giovanni didn't struggle, instead he moped. "Team Rocket is ruined... because of my foolish choice of coming into this world... It's ruined... ruined..."

"OK... We better help out the others with these DarkKnightmon! What do they look like...?" Yugi asked as he turned to Ash.

Ash pointed towards Yugi with a fearful look. "**THAT!!!**"

Yugi turned around and gasped to see a herd of DarkKnightmon walking towards them. "Tha...That's them?! They are DarkKnightmon?!"

"Hmm... they look like Knightmon with a darker look on them... Which means they are at the Ultimate level." Yamaki said. "Which means you have to fight fire with fire!"

Joey blinked. "But... they are metal... not fire..."

Tea groaned and held herself back from wacking Joey on the head. "He means... we have to fight Ultimates with Ultimates!"

"Like this!" Inumon announced. "_Inumon Digivolve to... **HELLINUMON!!!**_"

SnowAgumon nodded. "_SnowAgumonDigivolve to... **VEEDRAMON!!!**_"

"_HellInumon MatrixDigivolve to... **INFERNOINUMON!!!**_"

"_Veedramon MatrixDigivolve to... **AEROVEEDRAMON!!!**_"

Yugi drew a card out of his deck and held it up high. "**COME FORTH, DARK MAGICIAN!**"

"**RED EYES, WE NEED YOUR HELP!**" Joey called out, holding up his favourite Duel Monster card.

A flash and the Dark Magician appeared, whirling his staff around while another flash caused the massive Red Eyes Black Dragon to appear and roar.

"I am ready, Yugi!" Dark Magician said, landing near his card master.

Red Eyes roared and also landed near Joey. "I am ready too, Joey!"

Yamaki turned to the Pokemon trainers. "We'll be much safer inside! Come on!"

Nodding, Ash turned to Yugi and his friends. "You guys, be careful!" With that, he and his friends ran into the HYPNOS building.

A transformation and Yugi Muto became the mysterious Pharaoh known as Yami. Stepping forward, Yami held his hand out and spoke in a serious voice. "Everyone, attack the DarkKnightmon!"

The Dark Magician, Red Eyes Black Dragon, AeroVeedramon and InfernoInumon charged towards the deadly DarkKnightmon force. Another battle has started...

00000000000000000

"There they are!" Liza said as she held onto Birdramon's leg. "There are the Charizards!"

Birdramon flew with Sora, Liza, Kenta and MarineAngemon to follow the escaping Charizards to a lone mountain far away from Shinjuku. Landing in front of them, Liza leapt off and ran into a crowd of happy Charizards.

"Charla! Charla! Where are you?!" Liza cried out.

A female Charizard with a pink bow on her head ran up to Liza, smiling. A male one followed her, also happy. "Char!!!"

Liza's lips turned into a huge smile as she ran over to Charla. "**CHARLA!!! YOUR OKAY!!!**" When she reached Charla, she hugged her Pokemon. "I'm so happy to see you again..."

"Char..." Charla muttered, nuzzling her trainer.

Sora walked over to Liza and looked at the male Charizard that followed Charla. "This one here... is it a friend of Charla?"

Liza nodded. "Yes... this is Ash's Charizard... as well as Charla's bodyguard."

Charizard gone into a pose, grinning. "Char!"

Kenta slowly walked into the middle of the Charizard crowd, nervously holding MarineAngemon. "B...Boy... they sure look scary up close..."

"Don't worry, Kenta. They won't hurt you..." Liza said before looking at the Charizards. "OK, everyone! Listen up! We are in a different world and it might be a while till we get back home so..." She brought out the special Poke-balls to hold the Charizards that don't belong to her. "You guys know what to do..."

The Charizards, except for Charla and Ash's, roared in agreement before many beams of red light caught them and returned them into the Poke-balls.

Kenta looked at Ash's Charizard with a confused look. "Why not him...?"

"He is Charla's bodyguard and will follow her in order to protect her..." Liza said before she giggled. "And also, they are very close..."

Sora giggled at the blushing Charizard couples. "I see what you mean..."

Liza smiled before turning to Charla and Charizard. "OK, you two. Follow the huge bird. Her name is Birdramon and she is a dear friend of the girl next to me. This is Sora and the young lad nearby is called Kenta. The small creature he is holding is called MarineAngemon."

"H...Hi..." Kenta said, waving nervously.

Smirking, Liza turned back to Charla and Charizard. "Come on... let's go."

But, before anyone could move a muscle to leave... Birdramon suddenly squawk. Everyone whirled around to see Birdramon getting attacked by the infamous MetalDevidramon.

"Birdramon!!!" Sora yelled.

Kenta also gasped, in horror. "Oh no! I remember that Digimon! He is MetalDevidramon, an Ultimate form for Devidramon!"

Laughing, MetalDevidramon knocked Birdramon onto the ground and glared at Sora, Kenta, Liza and the two Charizards. "Hello, foolish mortals. I am the supreme MetalDevidramon and I am here on a mission from my master!"

"What do you want?!" Sora asked.

"My master wants me to bring to him....** THOSE TWO!!!**" MetalDevidramon pointed to Charizard and Charla, with a sick grin on his face.

Liza gasped before her face shown anger. "What?!** NEVER!!! I'LL NEVER LET YOU DO THAT!!!**"

MetalDevidramon laughed as he stepped forward. "You can't stop me, human! I'll crush you like a worm before you can make one step!"

Gritting her teeth, Sora whipped her Digivice out. "She won't, but my Digimon will! Birdramon, Digivolve and stop him!!!"

"_Birdramon Digivolve to... **GARUDAMON!!!**_"

Kenta did a pose. "All right, MarineAngemon! Go get that MetalDevidramon!" He blinked when he heard soft snoring and saw that MarineAngemon was sleeping in his arms. "**ARGH!!! MARINEANGEMON!!! THIS IS NO TIME TO TAKE A NAP!!!**"

Chuckling, MetalDevidramon grinned as Garudamon stood up and glared at him. "So... your pitting an Ultimate against me? How foolish of you..."

Garudamon created a phoenix-shaped flame that flew through the air. "**WING BLADE!!!**"

MetalDevidramon easily swatted his claw to cut through Garudamon's attack. "Pathetic... That is truely pathetic!"

Garudamon held her fist back as it charged up with flames. "**GARUDAPUNCH!!!**" She threw her fist into MetalDevidramon's metallic chest but... "What the...?!"

Laughing, MetalDevidramon easily caught Garudamon's fist with his claw and kneed his opponent into the gut. "Whoops..."

"_So....ra..._" Garudamon choked, falling to the floor, holding her stomach in pain.

"**Garudamon!!!**" Sora cried in fear before whirling around to Kenta, an angry look in her eyes. "What is the idea, Kenta?! You said MetalDevidramon Digivolved from a Devidramon! That would make MetalDevidramon an Ultimate but, it's like he is a Mega Digimon!"

Kenta gulped. "I...I know... And I have a good idea about MetalDevidramon's level and power! Sora, think MagnaAngemon!"

Sora paled when Kenta mentioned MagnaAngemon. Even though he is an Ultimate, MagnaAngemon was one of the few Digimon that can defeat a Mega. He defeated the last of the four Dark Masters, Piedmon, as well as almost defeating a BlackWarGreymon. She looked at Garudamon in fear. "Then... what shall we do...?"

Liza turned to Charla and Charizard. "You two! Get out of here now! Please!"

Charla and Charizard both nodded and took off to the sky to get away from the deadly MetalDevidramon, hoping that Liza and the others will be okay.

Course, MetalDevidramon saw this and smirked. "Trying to escape? I don't think so!" He started to fly when something caught his leg. "Hmm?"

Garudamon quickly recovered and grabbed MetalDevidramon by the leg. "You are not gonna lay your claws on them, you metal freak!" She used her other hand to deliver an uppercut. "Take this!!! **FIST OF THE PHOENIX!!!**"

Feeling the force of the fist, MetalDevidramon was angry. "**RAH!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU LITTLE WORM!!!**" His four red eyes started to glow. "**RED EYE BLAST!!!**"

Screaming, Garudamon was pushed back into a rocky area by four red lasers coming from MetalDevidramon's eyes. "**AAARRRRGGGGGHHH!!!! SORA!!!**"

"**NO!!!**" Sora screamed, running over to Garudamon.

MetalDevidramon started to walk forward towards the fallen Garudamon. "I will make my master proud of me... For not only capturing the Charizards but, also eliminating a Digidestined and her Digimon partner! I will destroy the Child of Love!"

"**NO!!!**" Sora screamed as she hugged Garuamon by the arm. "**Leave us!!!**"

A couple of flaming blasts shot onto MetalDevidramon caused the massive metallic dragon to move back as Charla and Charizard flew down in front of Sora and the fallen Garudamon.

Liza gasped in horror. "What you two doing?! Get outta here!"

"They came back to help out!" Kenta said.

Rubbing his arm, MetalDevidramon suddenly laughed. "It worked... It worked!"

Sora blinked in confusion. "What... worked...?"

Garudamon moaned and lifted her head up. "_It's... a trap! MetalDevidramon knew that... Charizard and Charla would... come back to help us!_"

Gasping, Sora lifted her head to the sky and looked at Charizard and Charla. "**YOU TWO!!! GET OUTTA HERE!!! IT'S A TRAP!!!**"

"Char...!" Both Charizard and Charla gasped.

"Too late!" MetalDevidramon said, as he lashed his claw out and grabbed Charizard. "Got one!"

Charizard started to struggle, trying to break free from MetalDevidramon's grasp. "Char! Char!"

Looking at Charla, MetalDevidramon raised his claw up. "And now... for you!"

Without any warning, Charla started to fly around the massive metallic dragon. "Char!"

Growling, MetalDevidramon tried to grab Charla with his free claw. "Stay still, you pest!"

Turning to Garudamon, Sora looked totally worried. "Garudamon... are you okay...?"

"I'm... sorry, Sora..." Garudamon choked. "I... can't move... I need to rest... I'm sorry..."

"Without Garudamon, how can we stand up to MetalDevidramon?!" Kenta asked with worry.

"Kenta, what is all that noise?"

Sweatdropping, Kenta looked down to see MarineAngemon in his arms, fully awake. "MarineAngemon... Why did you had to take a nap?!"

Blinking, MarineAngemon hovered in front of his Tamer. "Something wrong?"

"Never mind..." Kenta muttered before pointing to MetalDevidramon. "Get him!!!"

"OK!" MarineAngemon said, flying towards MetalDevidramon.

Liza gasped as she saw MarineAngemon flying towards MetalDevidramon before turning to Kenta. "What are you doing?! Isn't he a bit small?!"

Kenta smirked. "To MarineAngemon... size doesn't matter!"

"Pesky dragon! **RAGH!** This task is much harder than I thought!" MetalDevidramon said, growling under his breath. When he saw MarineAngemon hovering in front of his face, he suddenly laughed. "What is this powderpuff for!?"

"You shouldn't have called him that!" Kenta called out.

MetalDevidramon blinked. "Why...?" He then saw the reason why. "Oh no..."

The heart mark on MarineAngemon's chest started to glow before firing off a powerful beam of pink ray. "**KAHUNA WAVES!!!**"

Pushing back by the force, MetalDevidramon used his free claw to hold his chest where MarineAngemon struck him while keeping his grasp on his captured Charizard. "That... hurts..." He growled as he started to flap his wings. "I... only got one... but, one is enough... I'll get my... revenge on you all!"

Charla landed on the ground tired from flying about but, also sad to see her love being kidnapped. She has no longer the energy to follow MetalDevidramon in order to save Charizard. "Char... Char..."

"Charla!!!" Liza screamed before turning to Kenta, whom was holding his hands out as a small landing pad for MarineAngemon. "How did... How did he...?"

"Believe it or not, MarineAngemon is a Mega." Kenta said.

Overhearing this, Sora gasped. "A **MEGA?!** Isn't he small for a Mega...?"

"Look at Renamon, she is too tall to be a Rookie and Gatomon is too small to be a Champion." Kenta said before petting MarineAngemon on the head. "Good work, little guy."

"Why didn't MarineAngemon help out with the battle?!" Liza asked.

Kenta smiled sheepishly. "Well... he was asleep..."

Both Liza and Sora sweatdropped at that comment. Sighing, Sora sat on the ground. "Garudamon is outcold and it will be a while until she recovers and take us home."

"Can't we use the Charizards Liza has to take us back to HYPNOS?" Kenta asked.

"We could... I just don't want to leave Garudamon behind... She is in too much pain... She even doesn't have the strength to de-Digivolve back into Biyomon..." Sora said, sighing.

Liza sat onto the ground beside Charla. "And Ash's Charizard... been captured... I just want to know that they are going to do to him..."

Sora lowered her head. "I don't know... I just don't know..."

000000000000000000

Angewomon leapt into the air, escaping a slash from DarkKnightmon's sword before slamming her shoe into the black knight's chest. "**DIVINE KICK!!!**" She turned to Tai and Kari. "There is too many of them!!!"

"What can we do?!" Kari asked.

Tai growled and turned to Aldamon. "Any ideas?!"

"**ATOMIC INFERNO!!!**" Aldamon cried out, knocking some DarkKnightmon down before turning to Tai. "Try and beat Canntoisemon! Without a leader, the DarkKnightmon will get confused!"

Nodding, Tai looked at MetalGreymon. "You know what to do!!!"

The the chest plate on MetalGreymon opened up and fired two missles. "**GIGA BLASTER!!!**"

"**HYDRO EXPLODIA!!!**" Canntoisemon announced, firing a blast of mixed water and dynamite from the cannon barrels. Not only to blast MetalGreymon's attack but, also pushing MetalGreymon away.

"**GAH!!!** He's tough..." MetalGreymon muttered, getting up from the ground.

Tai groaned. "Perfect... Why do Silesia Digimon have be so tough...?"

"Tai!!!" Called a voice. Tai turned around to see TK, Angemon, Jeri and Leomon running up to him. "Help has arrived!!!"

"Good! Get Angemon to Digivolve! These guys are tough!" Tai said.

Nodding, TK turned to Angemon. "Go for it!"

"OK, TK!" Angemon said. "_Angemon Digivolve to... **MAGNAANGEMON!!!**_"

Jeri drew her D-Power out and a card. "Well, Leomon! If Canntoisemon use to be MechBlastoisemon... let's get him!"

Leomon nodded. "Of course, Jeri!"

"OK!" Jeri said. Smiling, she looked at the card she drew. "I gotta thank Kazu to let me hold this card a bit longer..." Then, she slashed the card through her D-Power. "**_DIGI-MODIFY!!! APOCALYMON ACTIVATE!!!_**"

Canntoisemon gasped as he saw Jeri and Leomon. "**THEM AGAIN?! NO!!!**"

A chain was formed out of no-where and Leomon grabbed it. On the other end of the chain was a massive claw. With this mighty strength, Leomon swung the claw around and threw it towards Canntoisemon. "Catch!!!"

"No thank you!" Canntoisemon said as the cannons pointed to the ground below and fired. "**ROCKET BULLDOZER!!!**" Not only he fired himself into the air but, he rocketed past the claw that Leomon was going to use and slammed into Leomon." Got ya!"

"**RAH!!!**" Leomon cried out as he crashed into the ground and the chain vanished. Leomon slowly got up and held his chest. "He... isn't falling for that again... I can tell..."

Canntoisemon laughed as he turned to the children. "Get me once, shame on me! Try and get me two times, shame on you!"

Tai, Kari, TK and Jeri started to move backwards from the approching Canntoisemon. MagnaAngemon saw this and gasped. "TK!!!" He tried to go over and help the children but, a few DarkKnightmon blocked his way. "**NO!!!**"

"Tai..." MetalGreymon said, slowly walking but, hurt from Canntoisemon's attack. "No..."

Canntoisemon cornered the four children against the wall. "Take your last breath, you brats! It's time for you to push the... **ARGH!!!**"

Moving aside, the three Digidestined and Jeri saw that the back of Canntoisemon's shell has a black staff with a spear on top of it. They saw who it came from. Kari smiled. "**Reichmon!!!**"

Reichmon stood nearby, after throwing his spear against Canntoisemon. "Hey! I hope you enjoyed my Darkness Spear, Canntoisemon!"

"You'll pay!" Groaned Canntoisemon.

TK was amazed. "Wow... He saved us..."

"Of course he did! He is a Digidestined!" Tai said.

"Right..." TK muttered.

Canntoisemon glared at Reichmon. "You will regret it!" He whirled around to see MagnaAngemon nearby. "You'll die first! **HYDRO EXPLODIA!!!**"

The purple gaunlet on MagnaAngemon's left arm started to glow. He held it down. "**SHIELD...**" And when Canntoisemon's attack bounced off, MagnaAngemon slashed Canntoisemon with his purple energy sword. " **AND COUNTER!!!**"

Falling to the ground, Canntoisemon yelled in anger. "**I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! DARKKNIGHTMON, DESTROY ALL ENEMIES!!!**"

One of Angewomon's heels started to glow, did a flip and kicked Canntoisemon in the chest. "**HEEL OF JUSTICE!!!**" She turned to MagnaAngemon. "We need to end this battle now, MagnaAngemon!"

Nodding MagnaAngemon raised his arm where the purple energy blade is. "And I know how..." With a motion of his arm, MagnaAngemon created a portal in the sky and when the gate opened, there was a powerful vaccum that was sucking everything. "**GATE OF DESTINY!!!**"

Gasping, Canntoisemon shoved his claws onto the floor while keeping a tight grip on it. "Curses... I forgot about **THAT** attack!"

Without any warning, every single remaining DarkKnightmon that were under Canntoisemon's order were being sucked up into the sky and into the portal.

"Hey! Where are they going?!" Aldamon asked.

MetalGreymon got up and laughed. "Up there!"

When the portal closed up and vanished, only Canntoisemon remained and he wasn't very happy. "A fatal error I made... How blind I was..."

Reichmon was amazed by MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny. "Wow... that was amazing... I've seen a few MagnaAngemon in the Silesia World but... never seen them in action..."

"Well, now you do!" TK said, keep a dark glare at Reichmon.

Tai noticed TK's glare at Reichmon and looked confused. "_Whoa... What is TK's problem... I better tell this to Matt when this is over..._"

Getting up, Canntoisemon pointed his cannons towards the ground. "You may have won the battle, you Digimon-loving pests! But, the war is still going!"

Aldamon gritted his teeth. "Hey! **STOP!!!**"

"**HYDRO...**" The cannons started to charge up. "**...EXPLODIA!!!**" And fired onto the ground, causing a huge explosion that created a huge smoke. When the smoke clears, Canntoisemon was gone.

"He got away!" MetalGreymon growled.

Reichmon lowered his eyes. "He'll be back... Like he said, we have won the battle but, the war is still going..."

Jeri ran over to Leomon, whom was being helped up by MagnaAngemon and Angemwomon. "Leomon! Are you okay?! Are you really hurt?!"

"I'll be okay, Jeri..." Leomon groaned.

"I'm sorry, Leomon... I thought we could stop him again like last time..." Jeri said.

Leomon smiled. "Don't worry... It'll be okay..."

"Well... this day turned out okay..." Tai muttered.

Kari laughed. "Don't worry, at least we ended Team Rocket by capturing their boss..."

TK smiled. "That's good. At least we got rid of one problem..."

"OK, everyone. There is not else to do! We should get Leomon back to HYPNOS so he can recover." Aldamon said. "See if you can contact with the others and hear what they have to say..."

Kari nodded and brought her D-Terminal out. "All right, Takuya. I'll get the word out..."

00000000000000

The final DarkKnightmon exploded into pieces as Dark Magician slammed his attack into the monster. "And the final one... bites the dust!"

"Good work, you guys!" Tea said, smiling.

Tristan nodded. "Yeah! Certainly showed those jerks!"

"Thanks, Tristan!" InfernoInumon said, howling.

AeroVeedramon threw a few fists before posing. "I may not have the power to become Phoenixmon again but, I'm still here!"

Joey grinned. "Ah yeah! This battle is over!"

"And if anyone on the side of evil comes near me will perish!" Roared Red Eyes.

Yami stood there, arms crossed before turning to HYPNOS. "We have won the battle against Team Rocket... but yet, the war against evil still exists... And it doesn't look good..."

00000000000000000

Mariku stood on a hill to watch a recovered Garudamon flying away with Sora, Kenta and MarineAngemon while Liza rode on her Charla. "Only one... just one measly Charizard!"

"I'm sorry, master..." Came a voice. Mariku turned around to see MetalDevidramon holding Charizard, whom was out cold. "I was in total pain because of MarineAngemon's attack..."

"Enough excuses... Neverless, we have one that will be use to us..." Mariku said.

MetalDevidramon growled. "And the attack failed... Canntoisemon retreated..."

"I should have sended the DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode brothers to help him... Never mind!" Mariku said, motioning MetalDevidramon to bend down. "At least we are rid of Team Rocket..."

"Of course, my lord..." MetalDevidramon muttered, bending down to allow Mariku to climb on him.

"Today not only is the end of Team Rocket but, marks the beggining of our reign of terror and chaos!" Mariku announced, laughing. "Nothing will stop me! Nothing!!!"

And with that, MetalDevidramon flew off with Mariku and holding Charizard in his claw...

000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**In the next chapter... Tai talks with Matt back at HYPNOS about TK's behaviour in front of Koichi while the others find out what has happened during the DarkKnightmon attack. Also, Izzy's group were still in the damaged Rocket building as well as Impmon causing trouble to... a humanoid tall cat. There will be a lot happening so, wait and see until the next chapter1**

**Enjoy, people! Until next time, see ya!**


	45. Lucemon's Tale! Battle has Begun!

_The 45th chapter! With a special event, how Lucemon was reborn!_

00000000000000000000000000

"**VULCAN'S HAMMER!!!**"

The side of the Rocket base exploded as Zudomon smashed his hammer into the wall. "Hurry up! The place is about to fall down any minute!"

Running past the massive Zudomon were Izzy, Joe, Mimi and Togemon. Mimi was being busy by crying. "**WHY ME!? WHY ME?! WE ALMOST GOT CRUSHED BY THIS DEATH PLACE!!!**"

"Mimi, don't panic! We are going to be fine!" Togemon said.

Joe looked at Izzy as they continued to run. "So, got every data, Izzy?"

Nodding, Izzy looked at his laptop which he has underneath his left arm. "Every single one that is left on the Team Rocket computer database, Joe. Including the damage report that I've found that explained to me why everything was going haywire!"

"Why is this place going haywire then?" Mimi asked.

"Rememeber those Charizards escaping?! One of them flew into where the power chamber is and destroyed it! Somehow, this base is trying to absorb the explosion so no one can see the blast far away... Instead, it's making this place fall apart!" Izzy explained.

Joe blinked. "How is it possible to do that?!"

"I dunno..." Izzy muttered as they were outside.

Togemon turned back inside. "**Zudomon!!! MegaKabuterimon!!! Get out there now!!!**"

Zudomon nodded and turned to MegaKabuterimon, whom was holding the roof with his massive red horn. "Come on, MegaKabuterimon! It's time to ditch this rotting place!"

"Be with you in a minute!" MegaKabuterimon said before he lowered his horn down and slammed into the roof again with a powerful force. "**HORN THRUSTER!!!**" The roof exploded and MegaKabuterimon flew through the hole.

Stepping outside, Zudomon sighed as he breathed in the fresh air. "Ahh... good to be outside..."

As soon as Zudomon said that, the building that once belonged to Team Rocket fell to the ground. Izzy, Joe and Mimi breathed a sigh of relief while Togemon and Zudomon de-Digivolved back into Palmon and Gomamon.

"We made it..." Mimi sighed.

MegaKabuterimon landed on top of the ruins. "I'll say like this until we get back... After all, we don't want to walk all the way back to HYPNOS and get lost in this forest, do we?"

Shaking his head, Izzy smiled. "Nope. That's right, MegaKabuterimon. Just let me do something..." Brining his laptop out, Izzy started to type something into it. "I've got e-mail from Kari."

"What does it say?" Joe asked.

"Hmm... Well, there is good news and bad news... Good news is that we've now captured Giovanni! Leader of Team Rocket!" Izzy said.

Gomamon flipped. "**ALL RIGHT!!! WE RULE!!! WE DE-FUSED THE FUSE OF THE ROCKET FUED!!!**"

"What... did he just said...?" Mimi asked, confused.

Palmon shrugged. "Dunno... he is always a weirdo to me..."

Almost face-faulting, Gomamon glared at Palmon. "**HEY!!!**"

Giggling, Mimi turned to Izzy. "And the bad news...?"

"Do you guys remember Knightmon?" Izzy asked. When the others nodded, Izzy continued. "Well... it seems that Takuya and his Digidestined team faced against a evil version of Knightmon during their battle in Silesia World known as DarkKnightmon. And worst of it is that the group that captured Giovanni had to battle against a DarkKnightmon, led by a Digimon called Canntoisemon."

"What's a Canntoisemon?" Palmon asked.

Frowning, Izzy shuddered. "C...Canntoisemon is... MechBlastoisemon's Ultimate form!"

The others gasped at that. MechBlastoisemon was a powerful foe and last time they saw him, Jeri used a card and Leomon used the card's power to make MechBlastoisemon de-Digivolve to his In-Training form, Squirtle. And now, after all these days, he was reaching towards his Mega form once again! Joe stepped up, gulping. "So... what now...?"

Picking up his laptop, Izzy walked over to MegaKabuterimon. "We better head back to HYPNOS. I gotta give Yamaki the disc containing the Rocket's data. And once that is done, we'll have a meeting to discuss this situation."

"OK, Izzy." MegaKabuterimon said.

00000000000000000000000

Located in a alleyway of Shinjuku, Koji frowned as he looked at his D-Tector. "Strange..."

"What is it, Koji?" Takato asked, walking to the boy.

Frowning, Koji put his D-Tector away. "My Digivice showed me the remaining two of our six new visitors..."

Gasping, Chatsuramon got up and walked over to Koji. "The remaining two!? You mean, Veemon and Vulko?!"

"Yeah... they are together... Though, it didn't gave out a direction like it did with the other two..." Koji said.

"So... that means, we don't know where to find your remaining two friends...?" Henry asked.

Shaking his head, Koji gritted his teeth. "Yeah... that's right..."

Smiling a little, Vajramon started to lay on the ground. "Well, I'm no longer worried. Vulko will be fine now..."

"What!?" Rika gasped. "But... I thought your worried about this kid!!!"

"I am but, I was fearing Vulko's safety in this world when he is all alone... but, I'm sure he is okay now. As long as he sticks with Veemon, Vulko will be okay." Vajramon explained.

Renamon nodded. "I see... this Veemon must be very special, hmm?"

Koji laughed. "Very! He was chosen by the spirit of Granasmon to become the Guardian of Silesia World when there is a powerful evil about! Turns out that Granasmon's weapon was called the Omega Sword!"

"The Omega Sword...?" Takato gasped. "Granasmon use that!? But, that is Imperialdramon Paladin Mode's weapon!!!"

"Use to be Granasmon's but, it's now Veemon's..." Mihiramon said. "Course, in order for Paladin Mode to be around, the Omega Sword must appear when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are together as Omnimon. Legend says that Granasmon's Digimon followers sealed the Omega Sword inside Omnimon... whom split up into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon..."

Lynxmon nodded. "That's right. Problem is, we don't have Omnimon here so... Veemon's highest form right now is his Imperialdramon Fighter Mode! And to tell you the truth, I don't know if Veemon can Digivolve in this world or not..."

"Don't worry. Koji can evolve in this world and the legendary Digidestined are here as well." Vajramon said.

Terriermon leapt up and down in excitment. "**WAIT A MINUTE!!! BY GEORGE, I THINK I GOT IT!!! PALADIN MODE CAN STILL BE HERE!!!** We just have Tai's WarGreymon and Matt's MetalGarurumon go to Omnimon and lean the Omega Sword to their Veemon!"

Shaking his head, Chatsuramon smiled. "Good idea but, no... Veemon's Paladin Mode form can only be achived by Granasmon's power! Meaning, he must have the very same Omega Sword that Granasmon once used."

"Ah... nuts!!!" Terriermon sighed.

Renamon turned to Rika. "What shall we do with these Digimon, Rika? It's almost dark..."

"Don't worry! I know where they can live at..." Takato said. "They can move into Guilmon's old shed in the park where he used to live in when I was hiding him from my parents."

"OK.... You can take them there... As soon as you answer me one question..." Koji said, turning to Mihiramon. "Why Velene? Why did she get captured? Is there something special about her?"

Mihiramon nodded. "You could say that... If I have more time, I could tell you about her history..."

Koji turned to Henry. "Why not have Mihiramon visit HYPNOS? We need to be prepared for anything..."

"Well... OK... If you are certain, Koji." Henry said.

Nodding, Koji walked beside Takato and Guilmon. "OK... Let's take them to this shed of Guilmon's..."

"All right! Come on, you guys! Follow me!" Takato said.

Rika, Henry and their Digimon stood behind and watched as Takato, Guilmon, Koji, Lynxmon and the Devas leave the alleyway. Sighing, Rika rubbed her forehead. "This is getting weirder and weirder..."

"And it can only get better..." Henry said, with a smile.

0000000000000000000

In a different part of Shinjuku, Seto Kaiba stood with his little brother, Mokuba, as they watched Blue Eyes White Dragon and MegaSeadramon blasting away the remains of the DarkKnightmon force. It was over in a matter of seconds.

"That was easy!" MegaSeadramon said, laughing. "Those metal twits didn't stand a chance!"

Blue Eyes smirked. "Ultimate? Yeah... right..."

"They did it, Seto!" Mokuba said, smiling.

Nodding, Kaiba crossed his arms and smirked. "Now we have dealt with that nuisance, we can go back to our hotel now, Mokuba. That pathetic Giovanni has been captured and Team Rocket has been eliminated. But, more importantly, the Final 8 Duelists have been chosen and I am amongst one of them! Soon, I shall re-claim my title as the Duelist Champion of the world!"

"All right, brother!" Mokuba said, smiling.

"Blue Eyes! You fly up ahead with MegaSeadramon! We'll deal about your sizes later." Kaiba said.

Sweatdropping, Blue Eyes studdered. "But, erm... but..."

"Aw, come on, buddy! It's not that bad!" MegaSeadramon said, wrapping himself around Blue Eyes before the huge dragon started to fly off. "I'm gonna enjoy this! **WHEE!!!**"

"Shut it, you Kiara-loving freak!!!" Blue Eyes growled.

As Kaiba walked over to his limo, Mokuba called out. "Hey, Seto! What about your plans for this mini-tourament? When will it take place...?"

Smiling, Kaiba opened the door. "I think next Monday is the perfect time, Mokuba. So, the moment the other seven Finalists get the message, they will have 4 days to get ready for the mini-tourament. Problem is, will any 10 random volenteers step up to take the challange!"

"I hope so, Seto." Mokuba muttered as he got into the limo first.

"Once we get back, I'll get the arrangements done. It'll be easy..." Kaiba said.

"Only 4 of the Final 8 will get selected randomly, right...?" Mokuba asked. "What happens if your one of the 4?"

"Then, they will either taste the fear when they approch my powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba said, with a grin. "Or cower at the sight of Golddramon!"

Mokuba smiled. "And if your not one of the four...?"

Kaiba looked out of the window with a smirk. "Well then... the fear shall wait..."

000000000000000000

In a hotel room, the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh known to his friends as Yami, has taken over Yugi's body and sat at the desk, looking through his deck.

"I can't keep my mind off it..." Yami muttered.

Appearing at Yami's side was the soul of Yugi's body, Yugi Muto himself. He looked concerned. "Spirit, what is wrong...?"

Picking up the card, Yami showed it to Yugi. It was Megidramon that Yugi got back from Giovanni. "This, Yugi... Seeing this reminded me of the battle we had against Giovanni days ago..."

"I know... We almost lost to Giovanni and Megidramon... and this card is still a prototype... No wonder Mr Takashi wanted to keep it sealed away..." Yugi said. "Is that what's bothering you...?"

Shaking his head, Yami placed four cards down on the desk. "No, Yugi... Look at these..."

Looking at the desk, Yugi noticed that Yami has placed down four valuable cards. Magnadramon, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor. He looked back at the soul of the Ancient Pharaoh. "So...? What's the problem...?"

"Yugi... let me ask you a question... Which is stronger? The Great Dragon cards of the Egyptian God cards?" Yami asked.

Blinking, Yugi had a thought. "Well... I think its the Great Dragon... Their effects are really powerful, Yami. Stronger than the Egyptian Gods..."

"Yes but... this question popped into my mind during our battle against Giovanni." Yami explained. "Remember that fake Trap card he created and played?"

"I remember... Ryu Brain Drainer..." Yugi whispered.

0000000000000000000

_Yami drew his next card, placed it into his hand and drew one out. "Its all over, Giovanni! I will teach you for the things you have caused right now! The Magnet Warriors shall be sacraficed to summon the powerful **MAGNADRAMON!!!**"_

_Alpha, Beta and Gamma vanished as Magnadramon took to the field. She roared as her summoning was completed. /_Magnadramon. ATK: 4000 v 5000 DEF: 4000 v 5000

_"**WHOA!!!** Magnadramon!!! She is amazing!!!" Takato muttered, amazed by the height of the beast._

_Brendan looked at Brock, shocked. "Is this feeling I have the same when you first saw Magnadramon, Brock...? Or, am I just imagining it...?"_

_"Don't worry, Brendan... Let's just watch Yugi as he wipes Giovanni away!" Brock commented._

_"Yes... and with Giovanni defeated, we can get the Charizards back from him!" Liza added._

_Giovanni softly laughed before he burst out in full rage. "**HAHAHAHAHA!!! FINALLY, YUGI!!! WATCH AS YOUR WONDERFUL DRAGON FALLS BENEATH MY POWER!!! I SHALL ACTIVATE MY TRAP CARD!!!**"_

_The purple trap card flipped up and formed into a brain-switching backpack machine._

_".... **Ryu Brain Drainer!!!**" Giovanni yelled out happily._

_Kaiba's eyes widen in shock. "**WHAT?!?!**"_

Ryu Brain Drainer. Trap card. Continous. This card will not be destroyed by Magic, effect or Trap cards until the Duel is over. If the opponent summons a Dragon or Great Dragon monster onto his/her field, this trap card will drain their minds away... draining them of their increased ATK power and effect power. They cannot change positions and they will not be able to attack. If the owner summons a Dragon monster onto his field, he will be able to attach this card to his monster, giving it the effect and increase ATK/DEF power to his own. Also, after this Trap card has been activated, the opponent will not be able to summon monsters for the three turns

_"That is the power and watch as Magnadramon becomes a zombie!" Giovanni said, laughing._

_Yami gasped. The machine started to crackle, giving out purple electric bolts onto the pink dragon. Magnadramon groaned, roared and whimpered as her mind started to give way. Her eyes went blank and her arms and wings droop to the sides. And, much to Joey's amusement, Magnadramon started to drool._

Magnadramon. ATK: 5000 v 4000 DEF: 5000 v 4000

_"My Magnadramon... She is nothing more than a mindless puppet!" Yami gasped in shock._

_"Yes... and once I summon Megidramon, you are history!" Giovanni said, laughing._

0000000000000000000000000

"Magnadramon's power was easily zapped by Giovanni's deadly Trap card! She was nothing more than a shell! I almost feel sorry for her..." Yugi whispered.

Nodding, Yami picked up the Magnadramon card. "Her effects are powerful but... I doubt that Great Dragons are stronger than the Egyptian Gods..." He placed the card down and picked up the Slifer card. "It was him that aroused my questions about these two kinds of Gods..."

0000000000000000000000000

"_Giovanni, let me introduce to you... the powerful **SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!!!**" Yami announced placing the card onto the field where a massive red, long dragon took the place of the Magnet Warriors._

_Everyone, except Kaiba and Joey, watched in awe and fear as Slifer roared in the air, growling towards Megidramon._

Slifer the Sky Dragon. ATK: 7000 DEF: 7000

_"One of the Egyptian God cards that Yugi won at Battle City..." Henry gasped in awe._

_"I can still remember seeing that dragon on TV during the semi-finals of the last Battle City between Yugi and Kaiba..." Takato muttered before he gasped. "Dragon!? What is Yugi thinking?! Slifer is gonna get his brain drained!"_

_"**OH NO!**" Ryo gasped._

_"Giovanni, Slifer's special ability is to gain 1000 ATK and DEF points for each card I hold in my hand. Thus, he gets a total of 7000 points each!" Yami said._

_Giovanni turned from shock to a smirk. "Really? Well, I must say, Yugi... It was quite impressive but, my Megidramon is still stronger and my Ryu Brain Drainer shall turn it into a mindless slob like your Magnadramon!"_

_The machine on Megidramon's back started to glow, releasing electricity onto Slifer. Slifer didn't flinched, instead he just hovered in the sky as if nothing was effecting him. Then, suddenly, the Brain Drainer started to crackle and Megidramon roared in pain. Before anything else could happen, the face-up Trap card blew up along with the Brain Drainer, covering Megidramon in a explosion of smoke and flames._

_"**WHOA!!! IT BLEW UP!?**" Joey yelled out._

_Kaiba laughed. "No Magic or Trap cards can kill a Egyptian God monster, not even that pathetic Ryu Brain Drainer!"_

_"And Giovanni learned it the hard way..." Edward trailed off._

_Brendan gulped. "Does this mean...?"_

_The smoke cleared away and the machine on Megidramon's back was gone but, the massive evil Mega Digimon was still alive but, massive damaged spots were all over him. His wings were in tatters, tail burnt, his armour destroyed. He quietly groaned in pain and much to Giovanni's horror, so did his ATK power. /_Megidramon. ATK: 14000 v 2000 DEF: 9000 v 2000

_"What has happened to the boss's monster?!" Jessie asked, totally shocked._

_James gulped. "The blast from that machine must have given Megidramon a deadly after-effect! It toally damaged his body!!!"_

_"And once that Yugi kid attacks, its all over!" Meowth said, shaking in fear._

_Yami stood as Slifer lowered his massive head beside his master. "Giovanni! Your Trap card may the power to drain away the brains of Dragon monsters but, it doesn't have the power to harm a powerful Eygptian God monster!"_

_"E-Eygptian God monster...?" Giovanni studdered._

_"Yes... You claimed you know all about Duel Monsters but, I see fit you have no idea about Slifer!" Yami said, smirking. "Giovanni, you are nothing more than a cheating, cold-hearted man! This almighty God shall see to your downfall! Slifer, **ATTACK!!!**"_

_Slifer roared as he opened his massive mouth, firing off a blast of 7000ATK firey energy that struck Megidramon. The evil Digimon roared in pain before he **EXPLODED** in massive fireball. Giovanni and few of the Rocket agents nearby had to cover themselves with their arms to shield them from the shockwaves. When they looked up, they all know it was over..._

**Y.YUGI:** 1

**GIOVANNI:** 0

_"Its all over, Giovanni! I have won the final challange! I win!" Yami said, taking his stand and glaring at Giovanni._

00000000000000000000000

Yugi laughed at that memory. "He soon learned his lesson, didn't he...?"

Laughing, Yami nodded. "Yes, I truely agree..." He frowned as he looked at the Slifer card. "Magnadramon was turned into a drooling zombie by Giovanni's Trap card but, Slifer easily resisted the power of that brain-draining machine... Yugi, could this be proof...? That the Egyptian Gods are stronger than the Great Dragons?"

"Maybe... We'll never know, Yami... Except..." Yugi trailed off.

Blinking, Yami turned to Yugi. "Except...?"

"The Finals! If we Duel against Kaiba, he'll try and bring out his Golddramon! With any luck, we could summon either Slifer, Ra or Obelisk and test out who is stronger..." Yugi said.

Smiling a little, Yami started to put the cards away. "Your right, Yugi. Yes, that is an intresting idea. We shall put that to the test..."

"Though, the start of the finals won't happen until this madness goes away..." Yugi whispered. "Along with Mariku..."

"Don't worry, Yugi. We'll defeat Mariku like last time! And we'll also save Ishizu from that monster's grasp!" Yami said.

"I hope so..." Yugi whispered.

00000000000000000000000

Walking through the corridors, Tai was busy searching for someone. He soon found what he was looking for as he walked over to Matt, whom stood at the window. "Hey, Matt..."

"Tai...? What are you doing here? Aren't you gonna make out with Sora?" Matt asked, with a smirk on his face when Tai blushed.

Shaking his head, Tai sighed. "No, Matt... It's about TK, he is acting weird..."

"TK? What makes you say that?" Matt asked.

"It's was during the battle against the DarkKnightmon whom were lead by Canntoisemon..." Tai said. "When Koichi saved us from Canntoisemon, TK was giving Koichi a dark glare."

"DarkKnightmon... I know them, Tai... Me and Gabumon battled them with our group while we tried to find anyone working for Team Rocket." Matt muttered. "And TK... Why...? What made TK give Koichi a dark glare...?"

"Well... Koichi was Reichmon during the battle." Tai explained.

Snapping his fingers, Matt nodded. "That's right! I forgot! He still have the scars!"

Tai blinked. "Scars...? What scars?"

Matt turned to Tai, a serious look on his face. "Devimon..."

"Oh yeah... Him..." Tai whispered.

"Our first main enemy when we first arrived at the Digital World... I remember us getting creamed by that guy... and Devimon only fell when Patamon first Digivolved into Angemon..." Matt said. "And not only Devimon died but... Angemon died as well..."

"Back then, we didn't know much about Digimon, Tai... After Digimon die, they reborn... Patamon came back but, the battle left a wound in TK..." Matt said.

"A scar... A scar that will never leave TK... And that scar is making TK **HATE **darkness..." Tai muttered. "Is that right...?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah... even though he says that he doesn't hate darkness, he just doesn't want darkness to win..."

Shaking his head, Tai looked out of the window. "Matt... you need to talk to TK and help him remove his hatred against darkness... If he continues to hate darkness then... he will hate Koichi... whom is not evil!"

"I know, Tai but..." Matt trailed off.

"**MATT**! Listen! If TK doesn't control himself around darkness, we'll soon lose the trust in Takuya's Digidestined group! Do you understand me?!" Tai yelled.

Matt nodded. "Yeah... I understand, Tai... I'll talk to TK later..."

"OK... I'll go and see Sora... See ya around, Matt..." Tai said, walking off.

Looking out of the window, Matt sighed. "TK... How long will you hate darkness...?"

000000000000000000000

"**WHAT?!?!**"

Liza cringed as she stood in a recovery room where Sora's Biyomon was being healed up while Jeri's Leomon was being helped by Kari's Angewomon and TK's MagnaAngemon. Ash came into the room when he saw Liza riding on her Charla. Sadly, Liza had to give Ash the bad news...

"I'm sorry, Ash... That massive Digimon kidnapped your Charizard." Liza said.

Whirling around, Ash glared at Biyomon. "**WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!**"

Biyomon gulped. "I...I tried to, Ash... Except, MetalDevidramon was too powerful... He and I were both at Ultimate levels but, even as Garudamon, he almost killed me!"

That didn't convince Ash though. "**THAT'S NO EXCUSE!!! NOW MY CHARIZARD IS...**"

"**ENOUGH!!!**" Roared Leomon as he glared at Ash. "You must calm down! You can't blame her! She did her best! MetalDevidramon is known to be one of the most powerful Ultimate Digimon to exist! His power can cripple a Mega! Biyomon is even lucky to be alive!"

Ash gasped. "But..."

Leomon's voice became softer. "You can't allow your anger to blame others for something that was impossible to stop... We'll get your friend back, don't you worry."

"That is right... MetalDevidramon might be strong but, he only defeated ONE Ultimate." Angewomon said. "How he will face against a herd of Ultimates and Megas is beyond me..."

MagnaAngemon nodded. "I am sure your Charizard is okay."

"I hope your right. I'm... sorry, Biyomon." Ash said.

Biyomon looked happy. "It's okay... I just wonder what they want with your Charizard..."

"So do I..." Ash muttered. "So do I..."

0000000000000000000000

"_Ooh.... Ooh.... Whe... Where am I...?_"

A lone, adult, female Vulpix anthro hovered in a black void. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Confusion filled her face. "Where... What is this?!"

She looked down and suddenly, not only terror came upon her face but, a blush red in her cheeks. With one swift movement, she curled into a ball while screaming. "**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHERE THE HECK ARE MY CLOTHES!!!**"

"My dear Velene... You don't need clothes... on your soul..." Came a voice. The Vulpix anthro looked up to see a human Digimon that halved angel, halved devil.

Velene growled. "Soul?! What are you talking about?!"

Smirking, the human Digimon replied. "Your body is in a deep sleep... I am merly talking to you through your soul..."

"I see... and what are you? I know you are a Digimon..." Velene said.

Smiling, the human Digimon took a step back. "My dear Velene... I am a Ultimate Digimon. I am known as the Chaos Mode of Lucemon!"

"Oh... Lucemon Chaos Mode, huh...?" Velene asked before it finally registered in her mind. She screamed in pure horror. "**LUCEMON?!?!**"

Lucemon laughed. "Yes, that is me. And I am the same Lucemon that was sealed away by the 10 Ancient Elemental Warriors long ago..."

Shocked, Velene finally spoke. "B...But** HOW?!** Your dead!!! You were the final opponent for the Legendary Warriors in their Digital World! You died!!! How can you be alive!?"

Chuckling, Lucemon brought up an image. In the image was Lucemon Chaos Mode's defeat against Susanoomon, the final evolution of the Legendary Warriors. Together with Takuya and Koji inside, Susanoomon held up two D-Tectors in order to scan the Digi-Code of Lucemon. When Lucemon was gone, all that remains of him were two Digi-eggs. One which was white and one was black. The white one flew off and exploded into small pieces of data. The image froze after that.

Blinking, Velene looked at Lucemon. "Wha... What was that...? How could you leave **TWO** Digi-Eggs?! When most Digimon die, they leave just **ONE**!"

"Because I have TWO data inside of me once, Velene." Lucemon said. "Good data and evil data. What Susanoomon just scanned when I showed you the image was my good data!"

"Your.... good data...?" Velene whispered before noticing the black egg. "So... that black Digi-egg is your... evil data...?"

"Correct! This evil data allowed me to become my Satan Mode! And even though I was more powerful like that, I was still defeated by Susanoomon. Course, there was a major difference between my defeats as Chaos Mode and Satan Mode." Lucemon said.

"And that is...?" Velene muttered.

Smiling, Lucemon hovered close in front of Velene's face. "Susanoomon scanned my good data but, left my evil data to roam about in the digital limbo where I reform myself back into the loveable Digimon right in front of you."

"So... your nothing more than pure evil, hmm?" Velene muttered before she smiled. "Ha! Sooner or later, the Legendary Warrior will beat you again!"

"We'll see.. We'll see." Lucemon said, turning around and walking away. "Now, if you excuse me, I must do important things in the world of reality. Can't waste more of my time speaking to a naked soul of a fox."

Blushing like mad, Velene curled herself into a ball and screamed. "**YOU'LL LOSE, LUCEMON!!! TAKUYA AND HIS FRIENDS WILL SEE TO THAT!!!**"

0000000000000000000

Lucemon arrived back in his secret room in the base, standing over the sleeping form of Velene. "Too bad she didn't ask the question why she is being held captive by me... And even if she did, she will never know until the time is right..."

"Lucemon-sama!" Called a voice. Lucemon turned around to see ShadowRanamon running up to him. "Glad I found you! It's Mariku, he wants to speak to you about something important!"

"Really? Where is he?" Lucemon asked.

"In the roboticizer room. He is about to roboticize a Charizard that he and his MetalDevidramon buddy has just captured." ShadowRanamon explained before she smirked. "And after that big attack, he only came back with **ONE**!"

Laughing, Lucemon started to leave the room. "Follow me... Let's meet Mariku and see what he has in mind."

"OK, Lucemon-sama." ShadowRanamon said, following Lucemon.

As Lucemon closed the door, the sleeping Velene whispered. "Why... me...?"

0000000000000000000

"Activating the Roboticizor." The hypnotized Ishizu said, pressing a few buttons on a control panel. "Charizard will be ready in a minute."

"Excellent." Mariku mused as a knocked-out Charizard was hidden by the metallic doors of the roboticizer. "Well, it could be worst than capturing one of these beasts... Me and MetalDevidramon could have returned with nothing."

Lucemon walked into the room with ShadowRanamon and spotted Mariku. "You wanted to see me?"

Whirling around, Mariku smiled. "Ah, Lucemon. Yes, I do want to see you. In private."

"Very well... Let me just see your new robot servant." Lucemon said.

Ishizu turned to SkullSatamon with her blank look. "Robotization completed."

The door opened up to reveal the new roboticized form of Ash's Charizard. Even though Charizard's body is a full robot look, he almost looks like a MetalGreymon with the metal mask, cyber chest and a right cyborg arm. His wings looked the same as well as his lower body and left arm. The only addition is his tail as it resembles the tail of the infamous Dragonzord. He roared in a dark mechanical voice.

SkullSatamon blinked. "Hey! What is the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger's Dragonzord doing here?"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped and rubbed her forehead. "I'm not going to ask... and I'm not going to bother answering that..."

Mariku laughed. "Completed! And he looks wonderful!"

"Now that is over and done with, what is it you want to talk about?" Lucemon asked.

Walking off, Mariku had a sadic grin. "Follow me and you'll see..."

0000000000000000000000

In the Soverign's lair, Manxmon walked into the library with a sigh. "Well, my part of the mission is done... Now, to help the two nut-heads with the research for the Ancient Delta."

He soon froze in shock as the library area was pretty huge and there were thousands and thousands of books to read. Nearby was Socramon, whom was reading a book.

Looking up, Socramon spotted Manxmon. "Hey there, kitty!"

"**LOOK AT ALL THESE BOOKS!!! HOW THE HECK CAN WE FIND THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE ANCIENT DELTA WITH THESE?!**" Manxmon screamed. He whirled towards at Socramon. "Have you and Lemurmon made a start?!"

Nodding, Socramon pointed to a small pile of books. "Right over there..."

"That... isn't much..." Manxmon muttered dryly.

"Well, it's a start." Socramon said.

Looking around, Manxmon noticed Lemurmon was gone. "Where is Lemurmon?"

"In the bathroom. He is busy throwing up." Socramon replied.

Manxmon blinked. "Why...?"

"He read that book over there." Socramon said, pointing to a open book.

Walking over, Manxmon looked at the book and cringed. "Yuck! What the heck is this?!" He picked the book up and read the title. "How Babies are Born... No wonder he is sick... he just read the part when the baby is born..."

"Hmm... Wimp..." Socramon smirked.

"Anyway... In order to find information about this Ancient Delta, we need to look through books that contains history of the Digital World as well as myths and legends." Manxmon explained. He walked over to Socramon and sweatdropped at what he was reading. "And I can hardly see how a cook book can help us gain knowledge about the Ancient Delta."

Socramon blushed. "Well... you have to be prepared..."

"Oh sure... The Ancient Delta is located in... Take two eggs and mix them together..." Manxmon muttered dryly. Grabbing the book, Manxmon quickly slammed the book shut and Socramon's nose was caught when the book shut.

"**YYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!**" Screamed Socramon.

Manxmon hopped over to a huge pile of books. "Now, come on! Let's find a book containing a lot of info about the Ancient Delta! And no messing about!"

"Yes, mam..." Socramon muttered, rubbing his nose.

"Good... Now, let's see, where shall I beg... **WHAT DID YOU SAY!?**" Manxmon screamed.

Socramon looked nervous. "Erm... nothing..."

"**YOU CALLED ME MAM!!! MAM IS FOR WOMEN!!! I AM A MAN!!!**" Manxmon yelled.

Smiling, Socramon cracked his knuckles. "OK then, prove to me your a guy and not a girl."

Nodding, Manxmon looked proud. "**OK! I WILL!!!**" Then, he figured out what was wrong what he just said. "No, I won't! I mean, I will! No, I won't! I...I mean... erm..."

Now, Socramon was rolling on the floor in laughter. "**HOO HOO HOO!!!** I don't know if your a guy or a girl but, you are a fool! **HAHAHAHA!!!**"

Growling, Manxmon picked up the book and slammed in into Socramon's head. "**SHUT IT!!!**"

Dizzily, Socramon wobbled all over the place. "Look at all the pretty stars..." He then rolled his eyes into the back of his head and passed out. "Good night..."

"Good... Now, where was I...?" Manxmon said, looking at a book. Suddenly, he releaised what he just did. Socramon was knocked out and Lemurmon was sick. Which means he was all alone with all these books. Manxmon groaned. "Why me...?"

0000000000000000000000

Yamaki sat at his desk in his office at HYPNOS, reading the report of the DarkKnightmon attack after Giovanni has been captured.

"Three groups of DarkKnightmon has attacked ever since the leader of Team Rocket known as Giovanni has been arrested. One group attacked outside HYPNOS but, was stopped with the help of Yugi Muto and his friends. Another group was battling out in the middle of Shinjuku street while the final group attacked the same group whom captured Giovanni. This one was led by a Digimon known as Canntoisemon. After all the DarkKnightmon has been defeated, Canntoisemon has retreated to who knows where." Yamaki muttered, looking at his computer where it showed the recording of three different battles.

Swirling his seat around, Yamaki stared through the window and out into the night sky. He sighed. "This doesn't look good. We have elimated one threat and a new one has arised. Juggarnaut won't help because of the possibilities that we might send away the Tamer's and Digidestined's Digimon, leaving us open for the enemie's attack."

Getting up and taking off his glasses, Yamaki walked over to the door. "Neverless, no one says that battling against tough opponents is easy..."

000000000000000000000000

In a dark room, only two figured stood out. One was Lucemon Chaos Mode and the other was Mariku. They stared at each other with intense look. Crossing his arms, Lucemon glared at Mariku. "What do you want to talk about, Mariku...?"

"Well, it's something I'm going to regret asking, Lucemon. What I'm trying to say is that I need your help." Mariku said.

"My help?" Lucemon asked, clearly amused.

Nodding, Mariku walked a few paces to the side, staring at the darkness. "Yes... I've finally decided to start a final battle against me and the Pharoah next week. I will face him in a one-on-one Duel Monster battle with 8000 Life Points! All my slaves will join me in this final battle, witnessing the defeat of the great and powerful Pharoah!"

Lucemon looked confused. "And why do you need my help...?"

"Well, it's pretty simple. I will be raising the stakes a little by eliminating the loser while the winner lives." Mariku said. "I have created a powerful Field Magic card that will increase my monster's ATK and DEF power by 500 points!"

"I see..." Lucemon muttered.

"And when the loser's Life Points reach zero, his soul will remain trapped in a different dimention where he'll never, **EVER** be free!" Mariku continued. "But, in order to do so, I need a powerful amount of negative energy."

Looking at Mariku, Lucemon understood what Mariku is trying to say. "You want me to give your new trumph card a power boost, to create a powerful seal that will lock the loser's soul **AND** body away in another dimention? **FOREVER?**"

"Yes... I have no one else to turn to, Lucemon. I need your help!" Mariku said.

Silent for a moment, Lucemon held his hand out. "Show me the card..."

Mariku drew the card out of his pocket and lend it to Lucemon. "Here..."

Looking at it, Lucemon smiled. "I see... Well, Mariku. I agree. Course, once I lend my powers into this card, I'll be resting for a few days so, don't expect any help from me after that."

"I understand." Mariku said, nodding.

"All right. I shall bring life into this card." Lucemon said as he began to glow a powerful purple energy. The card also glowed with dark energy surrounding it. When it was done, Lucemon fell to one of his knees and held the card out to Mariku. "Take it... it's done..."

Taking the card, Mariku looked concerned to Lucemon. "Are you okay?"

Lucemon nodded. "Yes... I am fine... As I said, I'll regain my strength in a few days..." He grinned. "I have added a few new twists in your card, Mariku... If you lose, everyone you had... Hypnotized slaves, roboticized servants... everything under your command, will be free!"

Mariku looked shocked before he grinned. "Nice twist... Although, they will never be free! The soul of the Pharaoh will be locked away in your seal forever!"

Getting up, Lucemon tiredly looked at the card. "Yes, your right. Your _Seal of Lucemon_ shall make sure that this Pharaoh is gone for good."

"_Seal of Lucemon_..." Mariku muttered before he grinned. "I like it..."

0000000000000000000000000

The area was lit as Azulongmon hovered in the air with Zhuqiaomon at his side. A rocky column held Baihumon and Ebonwumon up. The glowing and hovering forms of Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon were seen as well as the images of Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon.

"I am glad your all here. I am sure you can sense what I am sensing." Azulongmon said.

Baihumon nodded. "Yes... A strange, dark energy that giving me shivers! I can't tell what it is! We have to stop it!"

"Calm yerself, lad." Said the Irish head of Ebonwumon. "No need to rush into these things. Sure it's a dark energy but, we have no idea where it's coming from."

The Scottish head of Ebonwumon nodded. "Aye. It's dark but, there is sure some light coming."

Groaning, Zhuqiaomon turned to the glowing spirits of the Celestial Angels. "Can you three sense it as well? Notice how strong it is?"

Seraphimon nodded. "I do... And I have sensed it before... back in my own world."

"I agree... I know this evil I am sensing... I know it ever since it took over me and made me become a Fallen Angel." Cherubimon said. "It's... Lucemon... He has returned!"

The Digimon Soverigns gasped in horror. Azulongmon spoke. "Impossible! We have heard that Ophanimon's Chosen Children defeated Lucemon! They scanned his data!"

"They scanned Lucemon's **GOOD** data! They never did and never had the chance to scan his evil data. I never told my Digidestined about the chances of Lucemon returning..." Ophanimon said. "... because I hope he'll never return..."

"But, now he has returned! And chaos will soon erupt if he isn't stopped!" Zhuqiaomon roared.

Baihumon growled. "What shall we do...?"

"Trust in Azulongmon's Chosen Children. Trust in Zhuqiaomon's Chosen Children. Trust in Ophanimon's Chosen Children." Seraphimon said. "**THEY **will see to make sure Lucemon will never win. I promise you all."

"I hope your right." The Irish Ebonwumon head said.

"Aye, hope your right." Agreed the Scottish Ebonwumon head.

Sighing, Ophanimon bowed her head. "This battle... has just begun...."

00000000000000000000

It was next morning upon Shinjuku and everyone was relaxing on their first day after the exciting Battle City tourament! With news about the mini-tourament starting on next Monday, every Duelist that didn't had the chance to enter the Finals were excited to show off their skills.

Course, two Duelists weren't entering into the mini-tourament. One of them was Bandit Keith as he was thrown out of town after his defeat by Seto Kaiba. The other one was Mai, whom was still upset after beaten by a rookie called Judai.

Although, something intresting is going to happen. You see, a certain purple imp was hopping over buildings, looking for something to do as he was totally bored.

"Bored, bored, bored... I wanna have some fun..." Muttered Impmon as he landed on a building. He sat down and looked about. "Man... trashing those black knights was a bit fun but, nothing beats the thrill of playing tricks on some saps!"

Then, he noticed something odd. Nearby was an old house that was abandoned for 10 years. Only thing left was a pond in the garden. What was so odd to Impmon that there was someone standing the garden, looking down at the pond.

Hopping onto the old house, Impmon carefully looked at his target. The figure was tall grey creature with a long purple tail and his head almost looks feline. Impmon smirked. "What a weirdo... Why were a stupid suit like that and stand in the back garden of an old house...? Anyway, perfect target..."

Leaping off the house, Impmon created a flame on top of his finger. "Hey! Halloween boy, have a hot tail! **BADA-BOOM!!!**"

The figure slowly turned around as the flame came nearer and nearer. Suddenly, the lowered eyes glowed and a barrier came over the figure, blocking the flame away.

Impmon was shocked as he landed onto the grass. He gulped. "Erm... why do I get the feeling your not a human dressed in some costume..."

To Impmon's shock, the figure started to hover in the air and created a black ball in one of his three-fingered hands. Even though his mouth was seen, it never opened when he spoke. "_Because I am not a human..._"

In a dangerous situation like this, Impmon only had one thing to say about this. "Ah, nuts..."

0000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**In the next chapter, Impmon's prey became the predator and it got so intense for Impmon that he has to Digivolve into Beelzemon! Would that turn the tables? There are others included in the next chapter so, find out next time!**

**So, until the next chapter, see ya!**


	46. Morning Madness

**Chapter 46... BEGIN!!!**

000000000000000000000000000

Blinking his eyes to get rid of the sleep, Veemon pushed the newspapers off him and stretched. "Ah... another day in another world..." He turned to his companion, whom was fast asleep underneath the papers. "Vulko... time to get up..."

A soft yawn and a small Vulpix head popped up from underneath the papers. "Di...Did you said something, Veemon?"

Nodding, Veemon started to brush the papers away off Vulko. "Yeah, I have a feeling that we won't havw to sleep in the alleyways much longer, Vulko. I can sense something familiar..."

"Like what?" Vulko asked as he got up.

"Well..." Veemon started when there was a huge explosion. Whirling around, Veemon spotted some smoke coming from a garden. "What in the...?"

Hovering above the smoke was a tall grey figure with a long purple tail and his head almost looks feline as well as both of his hands have three fingers. As well from the garden was a falling small purple imp, crashing in front of Veemon and Vulko. Yes, people. It is none other than Impmon, whom was blasted out of the garden by the mysterious creature he just annoyed. "Ouchie..."

Gulping, Vulko started to move back. "V...Veemon, who is that...?"

Kneeling down, Veemon took a closer look at Impmon, whom lifted his head to look back. "It's a Rookie Digimon called Impmon, Vulko. Boy, he doesn't look to good..."

"Your no walk in the park, pal..." Impmon muttered before he noticed Vulko. He groaned. "Great... Another weirdo wearing a strange suit..."

"Huh...?" Vulko said, blinking.

Veemon got up and scratched his head. "What happened to you...? Was it him...?" He pointed to the figure, whom was slowly advancing towards them with an annoyed look on his face.

Nodding, Impmon quickly got up. "Oh yeah... That jerk blasted me outta the garden!" He then yelled at the top of his voice. "**YOU STINKING JERK!!! I'LL FLAME YER FOR DOING THAT!!! YOU WILL REGRET IT!!!**"

"_No... **YOU'LL** regret it!_" Said the figure as he created a black ball in his three-fingered hand and threw it.

Veemon quickly grabbed Vulko and leapt out of the way. "**JUMP!!!**"

"No need to tell me twice!!!" Impmon yelled, leaping out of the way of the black ball.

The black ball exploded, leaving a small hole in the alleyway floor. Veemon, Impmon and Vulko were okay but, the tall figure was advancing towards them. Taking one look, Veemon gasped. "Oh my..."

Lifting his head and shaking it, Vulko looked at the hole in the floor where the black ball struck. "Whatever he used, it was a Ghost-type move called Shadow Ball."

"Isn't that a Pokemon term...?" Impmon muttered, getting up.

"Yes... I am a Pokemon anthro..." Vulko replied.

Impmon blinked. "Oh... really...?"

"Yes... He is... and **HE** is also a Pokemon!" Veemon said, pointing to the figure. "He is **MEWTWO!!!**"

"Mewtwo!?" Both Impmon and Vulko said together.

Stopping, Mewtwo glared at Impmon. "_You dare to attack me...?_"

Impmon quickly got up and held his hands up. "Hey, calm down! Calm down, big guy! I... I didn't know your a Pokemon! I've just thought you were a human wearing a costume!"

"_Neverless, you should **NEVER** attack humans or Pokemon!_" Mewtwo said, creating another Shadow Ball in his hands.

Vulko gulped. "W...Why did Impmon attacks humans...?"

Turning to Vulko, Veemon looked nervous. "Well... Impmon are known to be a bit of troublemakers... They didn't say that any others tend to get in trouble alongside him..."

At first, Impmon looked scared before he smirked. "All right... Your tough! But, I'm tougher as well!" His body started to glow and morphed into a huge demon man dressed in biker's clothes. "_Impmon Warp Digivolve to... **BEELZEMON!!!**_"

Veemon and Vulko gasped. "Beelzemon?!"

Quickly stopping, Mewtwo stared at Beelzemon with a shocked look. "_How did he evolved...?_"

"Ve...Veemon... Who is Beelzemon...?" Vulko whimpered.

"Beelzemon is a Mega level, Demon Lord Digimon! I wonder what he is doing here..." Veemon said.

Turning his head about, Beelzemon looked down at Veemon and Vulko. "Here to protect you guys..." He looked at Mewtwo, glaring with his three eyes. "All right, pal! See if you can stand up to me like this!"

Nodding, Mewtwo created another Shadow Ball in his hand. "_Very well... we shall see!_" With a grunt, Mewtwo threw the Shadow Ball towards Beelzemon but, his stronger opponent sliced through the ball with his claws as if was made of butter. "_What in the...?_"

"Didn't except that, were yer?" Beelzemon asked as he leapt towards Mewtwo and quickly knocked the stunned Pokemon down. "Eat my fist, you psychic weirdo!!!"

Crashing onto the ground, Mewtwo slowly rubbed his head. "_How... is that possible....?_"

Cracking his knuckles, Beelzemon slowly walked over to the fallen Mewtwo. "Trying to blast me, hmm? Well, your gonna regret trying to blast Beelzemon, one of the top Digimon!"

Mewtwo lowered his eyes. "_Beelzemon...? Digimon...? I know I'm in a different world but..._"

As Beelzemon bring out his gun, he stopped to see Vulko standing in front of Mewtwo, trying to protect him. "What in the...?"

"**VULKO! GET OUTTA THERE!**" Veemon yelled out.

Shaking his head, Vulko stared at Beelzemon. "Listen to me! You can't kill him! He attacked you because you provoked him! You said you came to protect me and Veemon but, it seems that your letting your pride take over! Control yourself!"

Standing there, Beelzemon smiled a little before he put his gun away. "OK, kid... Thanks for reminding me..." He looked at Mewtwo. "I am sorry for attacking you early... Guess I'm not the only one with pride on the line..."

Getting up, Mewtwo looked at Beelzemon. "_Beelzemon, correct...? Your apology has been accepted... I hope I see you again, there will be some questions I want to ask you about your world and these creatures you call Digimon..._" He then turned to Vulko with a kind look in his eyes. "_And you, young child... Thank you... I'm in debt with you..._"

With that, Mewtwo hovered and flew away. Sighing, Beelzemon scratched the back of his head. "Being nice... is sure isn't my style..." He then turned to Veemon. "So, where did you guys come from...?"

"We are from another world... and we came here when a few of our friends and Vulko's mother got kidnapped by a bunch of evil Digimon." Veemon said. "And I just figured out what world we are in!"

Vulko blinked. "You do...? Where...?"

"Vulko, we are in the Tamer's World! I knew it the moment that Impmon became Beelzemon! He was mentioned in the legend of the Digimon Tamers though the history books back home." Veemon explained.

Beelzemon smirked. "So, I'm famous, huh...?"

Nodding, Veemon had a smile on his face. "Which means... we can get help from the Tamers! Beelzemon, please... Ya gotta take us to a Digimon Tamer! We need his or her's help!"

Closing his eyes, Beelzemon started to focus on something. Veemon and Vulko were confused on what Beelzemon was doing until... he sprouted two black angel wings on his back. When Beelzemon opened his eyes, all of his three eyes were green instead of red. He smirked at the shocked looks of the little Digimon and his anthro friend. "Well, guys. What da ya think of my Blast Mode? My buddies have a base of operation so, I'll take you to that very base where you can get help there."

"Really? Thank you, Beelzemon-sama!" Vulko said, smiling.

"No problem, kid. Now..." Beelzemon picked Veemon and Vulko up before starting to flap his wings. "Let's get moving!"

Veemon nodded. "Right!"

As Beelzemon flapped his wings and flew through the air with Veemon and Vulko in his arms, a myusterious figure poked his head around the corner with a frown. He witnessed everything.

"Velene's child here, safe and sound! This doesn't look good..." ShadowGrumblemon said before he gave off a toothy grin. "Although, that Mewtwo could be useful in our arsenal of weaponry... Time to make a report to Mariku..."

000000000000000000000000000000

Mokuba was all dressed as he left the room he was staying in at a fancy hotel. He yawned as he walked down the hallway, saying his hellos to the other visitors staying in the hotel. He bumped into one of Kaiba's loyal henchman, Jackson. "Good morning, Jackson."

"Ah, young Kaiba... Good morning." Jackson said, bowing to Kaiba's younger brother.

Looking around, Mokuba was looking for his big brother, Blue Eyes and Penguinmon. "Jackson, where is everyone?"

"Well, Mr Mokuba... Your Penguinmon is in the other room, watching a movie." Jackson said.

Blinking, Mokuba looked back at Jackson. "And this movie is called...?"

Thinking, Jackson replied to Mokuba. "_Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_, I think its called."

A massive sweatdrop came down the side of Mokuba's head when he heard that. Penguinmon really likes Simba's daughter, Kiara, due to her voice by Neve Campbell. Sighing, Mokuba rubbed his forehead. "Great... And Blue Eyes...?"

"Last time I saw him, he was sitting at the computer in Mr Kaiba's room, drooling over a picture of a pink dragon Digimon called Magndramon." Jackson said, smiling slightly.

The sweatdrop got bigger as Mokuba groaned. "Great... just what I need... Two nutcases that is head over heels in love with... Oh, never mind... I don't wanna go there..."

Jackson chuckled. "I understand, Mr Mokuba."

Smiling slightly, Mokuba looked at Jackson. "So, where is Seto?"

"Ah, that's right... You didn't know. Mr Kaiba decided to have a building built for the Kaiba Company in Shinjuku. He kept it a secret as a surprise. It was being built for the past year and yesterday noon, it was completed." Jackson said.

Mokuba was amazed to hear this. It certainly was a surprise. "W...Wow..."

"Mr Kaiba told me that if you want to check out the Kaiba Company building made for Shinjuku, then I should bring you there so you can see what it has to offer. He is trying to expand the technology for games like Duel Monsters." Jackson said.

"**THAT'S GREAT!** Jackson, show me the way!" Mokuba said, running down the hallway to a door.

Jackson turned around to look at the rooms where Penguinmon and Blue Eyes are. "What about them...?"

"Leave them... They are too busy right now! Come on, let's go!" Mokuba called out.

"Well..." Jackson started.

"**OH, BABY!!! MAGNADRAMON, YOU LOOK SEXY!!!**" Blue Eyes roared from one room.

"**COME ON!!! HURRY IT UP!!! BRING UP THE FIRST SCENE WITH KIARA GROWN UP!!!**" Penguinmon yelled out in the other.

Sweatdropping, Jackson started to follow Mokuba. "...... Wait for me...."

00000000000000000000000000000

"**WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Koji flinched. That is Takuya's reaction to hear that Lucemon is alive. JP, Zoe, Koichi and Tommy all covered their ears at Takuya's outburst while Koji said. "Yeah, that's right, Takuya... Lucemon has returned... and he has caused trouble in the Silesia World..."

"**By kidnapping a few of our friends?!**" Takuya asked, crossing his arms in fury. "**Labramon! Inumon! Huskymon! Velene! What does Lucemon want with them?!**"

Koji lowered his head. "I... I dunno..."

Sighing, Zoe walked over to Takuya and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Takuya... Please calm down. I know your upset with Lucemon back and everything but, there is nothing we can do right now... Remember how strong he is..."

Nodding, Tommy walked over to Takuya's side. "That's right! Even with Susanoomon, Lucemon was a tough opponent! If he and Valmarmon teamed up, we'll have a big battle on our hands!"

"Thanks for reminding me about Valmarmon... Ever since we defeated his dragon body, Inferno Mode, no one has ever heard from that creep ever again seeing as his soul escaped!" JP said.

"Meanwhile, we should focus of how to overpower Lucemon... Susanoomon is the only one that will beat him but, I do think we need more strength on our side." Koichi said.

JP blinked. "Like what...?"

Bringing out his black D-Tector, Koichi stared at the pictures of his Spirits of Darkness. "Fusion Evolution... Takuya becomes Aldamon, Koji becomes Beowolfmon and I become Reichmon... What about you, Tommy and Zoe, JP? What will the Advance Warriors of Thunder, Ice and Wind be like? Are they strong? Will they be enough? I...I dunno..."

Zoe had a think about it before she smiled. "Well... it wouldn't hurt to know the Advance Warrior of Wind is and what she looks like..."

"Problem is that **HOW** can we achive the power to become Advance Warriors!" Tommy noted.

JP nodded. "That's right! Takuya and Koji gained it by Seraphimon's Digi-Egg during the battle inside Sakkukumon when Cherubimon was still evil and Koichi's Fusion Evolution was gained by a visit from AncientSphinxmon during his last battle against Duskmon back at Daemon's castle in Silesia World! How can **WE** get Fusion Evolution...?"

"I'm sure there is someway you guys can get your Advance forms..." Takuya said.

"I agree... So, let's not give up now..." Koji said.

Sighing, Koichi stared through the glass. "Although... there is something else that is worring me... and it's to do with a Digidestined..."

"Which one...?" Zoe asked.

Koichi closed his eyes and frowned. "TK..."

000000000000000000000

_During the last night, Koichi was standing in a corridor above the entrance, looking out for his brother whom was with the primary Tamers as they were busy helping Vajramon locate his other five friends. It was an hour after the battle of DarkKnightmon and Koichi was worried about Koji's safety. He didn't continue to worry though as he heard footsteps behind him._

_Whirling around, Koichi saw TK walking down the corridor. He smiled. "Hello, TK."_

_Glaring at Koichi, TK continued to walk on. "Hmph..."_

_Shocked, Koichi ran over to TK. "TK... What's the matter...? Something's wrong...?"_

_TK stopped and never looked at Koichi. "Yes... something **IS** wrong... **YOU!**"_

_"Wha.. What...?" Koichi gasped, taking a few steps back. "Wha...What did I do...?"_

_"Darkness! That's is why! Darkness!" TK said, whirling to Koichi with hatred in his eyes. "Your holding Digimon that has the power of Darkness on it's side!"_

_Koichi was confused. "S...So...?"_

_Growling, TK grabbed Koichi by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. "**YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOUR TOO BLIND TO SEE THE TRUTH!!! DARKNESS IS EVIL!!! PURE EVIL!!! THERE IS NOTHING GOOD ABOUT THEM!!! IF WE CONTINUE TO LET YOU USE THOSE SPIRITS OF DARKNESS THEN, YOU'LL DESTROY US ALL!!!**"_

_Struggling in TK's grasp, Koichi glared at TK. "Your wrong... Darkness is an element that can be used for good or evil!"_

_"I was right... your too blind to see the truth..." TK said, letting his grasp go on Koichi. "You think that Darkness is good but, your wrong... Your totally wrong!"_

_Getting up, Koichi looked worried. "TK... Tell me... **WHY** do you think Darkness is evil..."_

_Instead of answering, TK started to walk off. "Koichi... If anything happens to us because of you and your Spirits of Darkness then... **IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!**"_

_Taken aback, Koichi was silent as TK walked off. He silently breathed as he turned and look through the window to continue his search for Koji. "TK.... why...?"_

0000000000000000000

"Why indeed...?" Takuya muttered as he, Koji, Tommy, JP and Zoe stood in shock of what Koichi told them. Koji felt angry for TK attacking his twin brother just because of what element the Spirits Koichi holds upon.

Zoe shook her head and looked up. "Could it be... that the Digidestined where TK is with had a lot of problems with Darkness...?"

"I don't care!" Koji shouted out. "That doesn't give that jerk the right to attack my brother!"

JP quickly stood in front of Koji. "Whoa! Whoa! Koji, chill! Listen, I'm sure there is a good reason why TK attacked Koichi because of his Spirits..."

Tommy nodded. "That's right! Maybe if we talk to TK's older brother, Matt... Maybe we can learn the reason why TK blamed Koichi in the first place..."

"Yeah... That's right, Koji. So, calm down..." Takuya said.

Sighing, Koji sat down on the floor. "OK... OK... If you guys say so..."

Smiling a little, Koichi looked at the window and frowned at his reflection. He imagined Lowemon and JagerLowemon, both looking serious. "TK... what is your problem with Darkness...?"

000000000000000000000

The new Kaiba Company building located somewhere in Shinjuku was amazing to Mokuba. He was speechless when he entered the newly built building with Jackson at his side.

"Awesome..." Mokuba breathed.

Laughing, Jackson nodded. "I know... Your brother paid a lot of money to get his building up and running." He turned to a scientist, whom was writing on a notepad. "Excuse me, do you know where Mr Kaiba is?"

The scientist nodded. "Yes... He is in the Dueling Area. He has built a new deck and is going to try it against a computer."

"I guess the computer will be busted once it's been destroyed by Golddramon, huh?" Mokuba said.

Shaking his head, the scientist continued to write on his notepad. "Nope... Mr Kaiba told us that Golddramon isn't in his deck... He wants to try out some new cards with his old ones and then, he'll add Golddramon in his deck."

That got Mokuba intrest as he turned and ran off. "OK... thanks!"

"M...Mr Mokuba! Wait! You don't know where the Dueling Area is!" Jackson said, chasing after the young Mokuba. "Wait, stop! You'll get lost!"

Slowing down, Mokuba saw his big brother, Kaiba, standing on a platform with his Duel Disk. Following Kaiba's glare, Mokuba saw a hovering disk that had a monitor as well as a deck. "Whoa... My brother is gonna Duel..."

Jackson, catching up to Mokuba, panted for air as he leaned against the window. "Mr... Kaiba thinks that... he would like to practise before... the finals..."

Smiling a little, Mokuba grabbed a seat and sat down. "Go for it, big brother..."

00000000000000000000

"_Mr Kaiba! Your little brother is here! He is up in the viewing area and he is watching you._" Called a voice through the speakers.

Smiling, Kaiba looked up. "Glad you made it, Mokuba... Now witness of what I have in store for Yugi! For Joey! For anyone that thinks they can beat me!" He whirled around. "Now... **START THE MACHINE NOW!!!**"

The machine started to hum and a female voice was heard. "_Battle Disk On-Line. Beggining Practise Duel. Opponent... Seto Kaiba._"

(_**SETO:** 4000_)

(_**MACHINE:** 4000_)

With five cards drawn in Kaiba's hand, the five cards that the machine drew became huge holographic images that showed the back of the card from Kaiba's point of view. Kaiba smirked, the huge holographic cards were just like his battle against Yugi during Duelist Kingdom. Taking out one card, Kaiba placed it onto the disk. "I'll start! I summon the powerful Kaiser Sea Horse in ATK mode!"

A flash in front of Kaiba and a monster appeared on the field. It roared. (_Kaiser Sea Horse. ATK: 1700 DEF: 1650_)

Grinning, Kaiba looked at his hand and smirked. "I end my go..."

"_Kaiser Sea Horse... Pending a counterattack... Counterattack located..._" Said the computer, drawing a card and whirling one of the huge ones around. "_Summoning the Warrior Dai Grepher in ATK position... Activate!_"

A humanoid warrior came onto the field, slashing his sword about, giving off grunts before he rested. (_Warrior Dai Grepher. ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600_)

"_Summon complete. End turn._" Said the computer.

Drawing a card, Kaiba smirked. "Nice try... If I attack Dai Grepher with my Sea Horse, both of them will be destroyed as they have both equal ATK power! News for you, computer! I will destroy your warrior but, it won't be Kaiser Sea Horse..." He took a card from his hand and placed it down. "I activate Kaiser Sea Horse's special ability! My monster can change a two-summon Light monster for one summon only if I sacrafice him! And I use his ability to summon my powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The Kaiser Sea Horse vanished but, a massive white dragon replaced him and roared with pride. (_Blue Eyes White Dragon. ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500_)

"And now, my beast! Destroy his Warrior Dai Grepher!!!" Kaiba yelled out as his strongest monster roared and fired a white beam that destroyed Dai Grepher.

"_Warning... Warning... Counterattack being planned..._" Said the computer.

(_**MACHINE:** 2700_)

Smiling, Kaiba crossed his arms. "And I end... my turn..." Silently, he thought... "This will be too easy... Even Wheeler would beat this clown!"

"_Drawing card. Placing a monster card and one card down._" Said the computer as two cards appeared on the field in front of him. "_Activate Magic card, Dian Keto the Cure Master... Special effect is for the owner's Life points to recover 1000._"

Frowning, Kaiba pondered. There is a monster card and a face-down card. What could it be... He frowned even more when the machine used a Magic card to heal himself. "What is it up to...?"

(_**MACHINE:** 3700_)

"_Turn ended._" Machine said.

Drawing a card, Kaiba looked at his monster. "Blue Eyes! Attack his face-down monster!"

Roaring, Blue Eyes created a ball of energy and fired it upon the face-down monster. It flipped up and Kaiba was shocked to see what it was.

And the computer didn't help. "_Activating special ability of Man-Eater Bug! Destroys one monster on the field when flipped up._"

(_Man-Eater Bug. ATK: 450 DEF: 600_)

The huge bug leapt up and grabbed Blue Eyes before destroying it. Kaiba grunted. One of his three best dragons has been destroyed. He took a card from his hand and placed it down. "To protect my Life Points, I summon the Mystic Horseman in DEF mode!"

A half human and half horse appeared on the field with a giant scythe in his hands. (_Mystic Horseman. ATK: 1300 DEF: 1550_)

"I end my turn!" Kaiba announced.

The machine whirred in response as it started it's next turn. One Magic card was shown. "_Activate Magic card, Change of Heart. Allows owner to control one monster card from the opponent's field._"

Kaiba gasped as his Mystic Horseman went onto the computer's side. "**WHAT?!** Grr..."

"_Sacraficing Mystic Horseman to summon... Roc from the Valley of Haze!_" The computer announced.

Mystic Horseman vanished and a massive brown bird with a metal head took it's place. It squawked as it flapped it's wings. (_Roc from the Valley of Haze. ATK: 2400 DEF: 1400_)

"_Kaiba has no monsters on the field, acceptable to attack directly to Kaiba's life points._" Said the computer. "_Roc shall attack._"

Roc screeched as it flew into Kaiba, knocking the CEO onto the floor with a powerful amount of pain. Kaiba gritted his teeth as he got up. "Just... great..."

(_**KAIBA:** 1600_)

"_Activating Magic card, Pot of Greed._" Said the machine as it drew two more cards from the deck. "_Activating Magic card, Polymerization. Fusing Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull to summon Black Skull Dragon._"

Kaiba's eyes widen in shock. "Did it just..."

Hovering beside Roc was a massive demon dragon, roaring while it flapped its wings. (_Black Skull Dragon. ATK: 3200 DEF: 2500_)

"_End turn._" Chimed the machine.

"Perfect... Two monsters to deal with..." Kaiba muttered as he drew a card. He looked at it and grinned. "OK... I activate my Magic card, White Dragon Ritual and discard Mad Sword Beast to summon the Paladin of White Dragon in ATK mode on the field!"

A smaller version of Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field with a white warrior on top of him. (_Paladin of White Dragon. ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200_)

"Next, I summon the Mystic Tomato in DEF position!" Kaiba announced, placing a card down. He then, placed another one in the Magic/Trap slot. "And one card face down."

While the face down card appeared, a red tomato with a face appeared on the field beside the Paladin. (_Mystic Tomato. ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100_)

Smirking, Kaiba didn't look worried. "I end my turn..."

The computer whirred and drew a card. It beeped and placed a card out. "_Activating Magic card, Card of Sanctity. Both players must draw cards from their decks until they have 6 cards in their hands each._" Once the computer and Kaiba done that, Kaiba grinned when the computer said... "_Activating battle system!_"

"Good..." Kaiba hissed.

"_Black Skull Dragon, attack the Mystic Tomato. Rock, attack the Paladin._" Computer said.

The Roc screeched as it flew towards the Paladin of White Dragon while Black Skull Dragon fired a powerful blast towards the Mystic Tomato.

With a swift movement, Kaiba pressed a button. "Activate my face-down Trap card, **SHADOW SPELL!** With this, Roc will not only stop but, his ATK power will decrease by 700 points!"

The Roc screeched as dark chains wrapped around him, causing him to stop and his ATK power to drop. (_Roc from the Valley of Haze. ATK: 2400_ V _1700_)

Grinning, Kaiba looked at Paladin. "Counter Attack, Paladin! Destroy the Roc!"

In a burst of speed, the Paladin of White Dragon quickly zoomed and destroyed the Roc with a powerful collision. Thus, not only Kaiba's Shadow Spell was destroyed but, as well as Roc.

(_**MACHINE:** 3500_)

"And seeing as Black Skull Dragon destroyed my Mystic Tomato... I can special summon one Dark monster with an ATK power of 1500 or less..." Kaiba said. He drew a card out of his deck and placed it down. "And I bring forth Witch of the Black Forest in ATK position!"

A small witch with three eyes appeared on the field, taking the place of Mystic Tomato. (_Witch of the Black Forest. ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200_)

The computer bleeped. "_Activating Magic card... Black Luster Ritual... Discarding two monsters to special summon Black Luster Soldier in ATK position._"

A black knight appeared beside Black Skull Dragon. (_Black Luster Soldier. ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500_)

Once again, the computer bleeped. "_Activating Magic card, Monster Reborn. Reviving Dark Magician in ATK positon._"

Kaiba frowned as the Dark Magician appeared on the field. "Hmm... the Dark Magician was in the graveyard because of Black Luster Ritual... what does he have in mind...?"

(_Dark Magician. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100_)

"_Activating Magic card, Knight's Title. Transform Dark Magician into Dark Magician Knight._" Said the computer, activating another card.

Frowning once again, Kaiba watched asthe Dark Magician's outfit turned into armour and his staff changed into a massive sword. (_Dark Magician Knight. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100_)

"So what...? He changed changed his looks and status from a Spellcaster to a Warrior." Kaiba muttered, crossing his arms. "Big deal..."

Now, Kaiba was in a tough spot. Three monsters with ATK power of 3200, 3000 and 2500. His monsters were weak so... what can he do...?

Smirking, Kaiba drew a card from his deck when it was the start of his turn. Kaiba drew a card and looked at it. "Hmm... I got it... I activate the Magic card, Pot of Greed! To draw two more cards from my deck!"

Drawing two cards from his deck, Kaiba placed a card down. "Next, I activate Paladin of White Dragon's special ability! By giving this monster up, I can special summon one Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck!"

The Paladin of White Dragon vanished before it was replaced by the second monster of Kaiba's dragons. (_Blue Eyes White Dragon. ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500_)

"My third one is to activate my next Magic card, Premature Burial! By giving up 800 life points, I can return a monster from my graveyard and I bring back the Blue Eyes that you destroyed!" Kaiba announced, placing a card down.

Appearing beside the first Blue Eyes was the other Blue Eyes that was destroyed earlier. It roared as it came back. (_Blue Eyes White Dragon_ X2._ ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500_)

(_**KAIBA:** 800_)

"Now, I activate **MY** Card of Sanctity!" Kaiba said, drawing out cards until he has 6 as well as the computer. "And now... prepare yourself! I activate my Magic card, **POLYMERIZATION!** To fuse all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragon to bring forth the ultimate dragon... That's right... **THE BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!!!**"

Two of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, along with the third in Kaiba's hand, became one to create a huge three headed white dragon, roaring. (_Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800_)

"And I'll play one more Magic card, Megamorph! With my life points low and yours high, my Ultimate Dragon's ATK power will be **DOUBLED!**" Kaiba announced.

Roaring, the huge dragon started to grow, it's ATK power increases really high. (_Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. ATK: 4500_ V _9000_)

"And now... Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon... **DESTROY HIS BLACK SKULL DRAGON!!!**" Kaiba called out as his dragon roared and fired three powerful blasts of energy that caused the Black Skull Dragon to explode into small pieces.

(_**MACHINE:** 0_)

"_System alert! System alert! Activating automatic shutdown! Activating... automatic... shutdown..._" The computer's lights went blank.

Smirking, Kaiba crossed his arms with the small of victory. "Game over..."

"_Congradulations, Mr Kaiba. Did it went very well?_" Someone asked through the speaker.

Nodding, Kaiba put his deck away. "Yes... it went very well. And soon, everyone... including Yugi... will feel the power of my ultimate deck!!!"

0000000000000000000000

"He is impressive, isn't he?" Jackson asked, smiling at Kaiba's victory through the window.

Nodding, Mokuba looked sad. He was happy about his big brother being the best he is but, there is one thing that is making him sad. "Good luck... Takato..."

Jackson looked down at Mokuba, confused. "Hmm...?"

"Ah, nothing! Excuse me, I gotta see my brother!" Mokuba said, running off.

"OK." Jackson said, nodding.

As Mokuba continued to run, one thing ran though his mind. "How long... will Takato, Rika, Ryo and Kazu last against Kaiba...?"

00000000000000000000000

In HYPNOS, Izzy was working on the computer with Cody, Yolei and Yamaki nearby. He was loading up the files that was contained in the CD he got from the old Team Rocket base.

"Check 'em out! All these files from that Rocket computer! There sure are plenty of them!" Izzy said, typing out something.

"Too bad we can't open up the file about this Project Mewtwo thing." Yolei said.

"There is a password, Yolei. And no one knows what it is. Neither Giovanni because, he doesn't even remember where it came from." Cody said.

Frowning, Yamaki stared at one file. It was a picture document titled 'Threemon.' He turned to Izzy. "Select that file called Threemon, Izzy. I want to know what that is about..."

"OK..." Izzy said, moving the mouse over the icon and clicking on it.

When the picture was uploaded, the four humans gasped. It was a battle picture with three Digimon battling it out on a red surface. Two Digimon working together against one. The two Digimon were hard to describe in Izzy's opinion except, they strangly look like they are related to the Greymon and Garurumon family. The third was a huge demon man wearing a cloak and helmet. He looked truely evil.

"Wha... What is that?!" Yolei whispered.

Cody stared at two of the Digimon. "Those two look like they are a re-model version of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon... and that third Digimon looks like a devil..."

"What is this...?" Yamaki muttered before he noticed a symbol on the Garurumon Digimon's chest. "Izzy! Look! Doesn't that symbol remind you of something!?"

Looking up close, Izzy gasped. "Yeah... That's the Symbol of Light!"

"Symbol of Light!? You mean... he is a Legendary Warrior?!" Yolei gasped. She looked at the Garurumon warrior and shook her head. "No! That doesn't look like Lobomon, KendoGarurumon or Beowolfmon! Who could it be?!"

Cody snapped his fingers. "It might be one of the Legendary Warrior's evolutions! We should print this off and show it to Takuya's Digidestined group!"

"I agree. This is really important!" Izzy said, typing some keys to get the printer on.

Staring at the picture, Yamaki shook his head. "Boy... more and more questions are coming around... And the answers are getting furthur and furthur away..."

0000000000000000000

Walking through the HYPNOS corridor, Davis stretched his muscles as he looked through the window. There was a knock and Davis turned around to see Beelzemon Blast Mode hovering in the air with Vulko and Veemon in his hands.

"Hey there! I'm heere to deliver two more friends of yers!" Beelzemon said.

Vulko waved. "Hi!"

Sweatdropping, Davis rubbed his head. "Now I've seen **EVERYTHING!**"

"Is that the best you can come up with...?" The Silesia Veemon asked, laughing.

00000000000000000000

Chatsuramon carefully poked his head out of the Guilmon's old hideout in the park and sighed. "Morning... Our search for little Vulko and young Veemon continues..."

Inside, Vajramon nodded. "I agree. And once we have done that, we shall work with the Digidestined and Tamers to find and save the others from Lucemon... I just hope Koji is okay..."

Getting up off the floor, Mihiramon stretched. "Don't worry, Vajramon. Koji will be okay. From what you have told me, he was just showing his anger after learning that an old foe has returned... Like Valmarmon..."

"Well... you sort that one out, Mihiramon. But, have you sort the other thing out." Lynxmon said.

Blinking, Mihiramon looked down at Lynxmon with a confused look on his face. "What other thing, Lynxmon?"

Grinning, Lynxmon whispered into Mihiramon's ear. "Did you remember to go to HYPNOS last night and tell the Digimon Tamers and Digidestined about the story of Velene's past...?"

Only one thing Mihiramon could say... "**DOH!!!**"

00000000000000000000

Hovering in the abandon garden where he was before he attacked Impmon, Mewtwo hovered near the pond and stared into it. "_Where am I...? Where should I go? I need answers and only that creature, Beelzemon, can help me... Perhapes, others can help..._"

"Or maybe I can help!" Said a menacing voice.

"_Who...?!_" Mewtwo gasped, whirling around to see the huge MetalDevidramon standing over him. "_What in the...!?_"

MetalDevidramon laughed. "Hello..." And the last thing Mewtwo knew was the huge metal hand knocking him down into a blanket of darkness...

00000000000000000000

In a room of HYPNOS, there was a heated discussion between Tai and Matt. Agumon and Gabumon were watching. The coversation started when Tai said this.

"Matt! I'm gonna ask my new girl out on a date!" Tai said, proudly.

Matt grinned. "That's good, man!"

"New girl...? I thought he is going out with Sora." Agumon said.

Sniggering at Tai, when he fell after Agumon's comment, Gabumon explained. "He is talking about Sora."

"So... what's the problem?" Matt asked.

As soon as Tai got up, he sighed. "Well... how should I ask Sora to go out on a date...?"

Sweatdropping, Matt slapped his head. "Oh man... Not **THIS **again...!" He glared at his best friend. "Listen, Tai! All you have to do is ask Sora if she wants to go out. Simple as that. What is the problem...?"

"The problem is, Matt... that I could scare her away!" Tai said.

"Tai... Sora isn't scared of you... If she didn, it would have been the day when you and Sora first met." Matt smirked.

Tai fumed. "**MATT!!! THIS IS SERIOUS!!! LOOK!!!**" He pointed to the back of his neck. "This morning, I discovered something horrible! Look! What is this ugly thing on my neck?!"

"Your head." Agumon said.

Falling to the ground, Tai quickly got up and gave off death glares at Matt and Gabumon, whom were laughing their heads off. "Zip it!!! Anyway, Matt... This is truely important! This might be a spot!!!"

"No, Tai... It's a pimple..." Matt muttered. "You had it about a year... You've just noticed it until now..."

"If he had that pimple for a year, how come he just noticed it..?" Gabumon asked.

Matt just shrugged. "Dunno... I guess that's Tai for ya..."

"Look, Matt! This may look like an ordinary pimple but... **IT COULD BE LETHAL!!!**" Tai yelled.

Sweatdropping, Matt rubbed his head. "All right then... we'll make a movie out of it... _Indiana Tai and the Pimple of Doom!_"

Agumon looked at Gabumon. "Never heard of that film..."

"Neither have I..." Gabumon muttered, dryly.

"Tai! Control yourself! OK! Listen, we'll help you be brave enough to ask Sora out!" Matt said.

Sighing, Tai nodded. "OK... OK..."

Matt smiled. "Good... now that's sorted, what say we..."

"**MATT!!!!**" Yelled an angry voice. Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon whirled around to see Koji standing at the doorway with Takuya, Koichi, Tommy, JP and Zoe behind him. "**I WANT A WORD WITH YOU!!!**"

Gulping, Tai looked at Matt. "Matt... said anything to him...?"

Shaking his head, Matt looked confused. "No... I wonder what's bugging him..."

"**I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOUR BROTHER ATTACKED MY BROTHER!!! KOICHI DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND TK ATTACKED HIM!!!**" Koji yelled out.

"**WHAT?!?!**" Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon gasped. "**TK!?**"

Sighing, Koichi shook his head. "He didn't hit me or anything... he just grabbed me by my shirt collar and said I will bring danger to you all with my Spirits of Darkness."

Slapping his head, Tai groaned. "I knew it... I knew it would happen!"

Groaning, Matt walked over to Koji. "Listen, I'm sorry for what TK did to Koichi. I'll explain why he is acting like this in front of your brother and his Spirits."

"I hope so! Because if he **EVER** tries to hurt my brother again, he will regret it!" Koji snarled.

Agumon sweatdropped. "...Never bother him when he is in a bad mood..."

"I agree..." Gabumon said, nodding.

000000000000000000000000000

May sat alone in the sleeping quarters of HYPNOS, reading a book about the Pokemon Contest. She smiled at the thought of becoming the best Pokemon Co-Ordinator in the world like Ash's dream of becoming the Pokemon Master of the world. Course, she couldn't flip a page due to the face that her eyes glazed over and she spoke in a far-away voice.

A myterious voice echoed through her head. "_Report... Report... Report..._"

"I must... report... to Master... Mariku..." May muttered.

00000000000000000000

Sitting on his chair, Mariku laughed. "You have done well, MetalDevidramon! He will be an excellent addition to my army!"

MetalDevidramon grinned as he placed a out-cold Mewtwo to the floor. "Your welcome, Mariku. Now, how can you add him to your army? His mind is too strong for hypnosis to go through and his psychic powers will protect him from roboticization! Lugia is psychic but, he was turned into a robot seeing as he had no soul back then."

"Don't worry... I don't need to control his mind... I just control his body!" Mariku said, laughing before he turned to Suicune, whom was focusing on something. "But first, it's time for my spy to give her first report..."

Suicune nodded. "Very well, master... I scanned May's mind and she is all alone. I'm transmitting an image of her from my mind to here right now..."

Mariku grinned as Suicune's eyes glowed and a image of a hypnotized May hovered in front of him. "All right, my servant! Report! I am glad that my hypnotic suggestion is still in work since our little encounter a few days ago."

"_I... am glad... too..._" May muttered. "_Master, we are... collecting... seven colourful... jewels with an amazing... power... called the... Chaos Emeralds..._"

"Chaos Emeralds, hmm?" Mariku mused. "What ever for...?"

"_It is what... brought me and my friends... into this world..._" May explained. "_Last night, during an attack... from the DarkKnightmon... we found two more... emeralds... making it up to five..._"

Mariku rubbed his chin. "Hmm... Intresting and yet, it gives me an idea... My pretty puppet, you will wake up and remember nothing of our talk! You understand me?"

"_Yes... master..._" May whispered.

"Good! Suicune, release her!" Mariku commanded.

Suicune's eyes stopped glowing and May's image vanished. She looked over to her master. "What now...?"

"MetalDevidramon, place Mewtwo down and find some DarkKnightmon to try and find the two remaining Chaos Emeralds. I think I have found the perfect way to lure the Pharaoh into my trap!" Mariku said.

MetalDevidramon nodded. "At once!" He turned and left the room after he put Mewtwo down.

Grinning, Mariku got up from his seat. "My plan will soon be put into action! I shall lure Pharaoh and destroy him! I've set up my ultimate deck to destroy him! He can't win against me now! Tonight! Tomorrow! Maybe next week, I shall face the Pharaoh in our last battle!"

Lifting his head, Mariku laughed out loud. "**HEAR THAT, PHARAOH!? YOU'LL LOSE!!! YOU'LL LOSE TO ME!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**"

0000000000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next chapter! Matt explains to Koji about TK's behaviour but, something new turns up when there was an unsuspecting challange from a new opponent. What happens next? Find out next time!**

**Over 300 reviews and we are almost near the 50th chapter mark! Boy, I can't wait to write down the next four! But, even though we hit chapter 50 doesn't mean it's over! There'll be more!**

**So, until next time... See ya!**


	47. Calm before the Storm

**Slowly progressing... I am about to make a big impact in the next 3 chapters after this!**

**Also, talk between TK and the two Warriors were given to me by my friend, Youko Youkai.**

**Read on!**

0000000000000000000000

The day continued on with Izzy's discovery of a picture with three unknown Digimon, the Spirit Digidestined confronting Matt about his little brother's attack on Koichi and Mariku's ideal plans that will soon be taking effect.

And to start things off, we are gonna join with Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon as they try and explain to the Spirit Digidestined about TK's behaviour.

Sighing, Tai stepped up to the Spirit Digidestined. "So, you wanna know why TK is acting like a jerk to Koichi...?"

"That or we are selling cookies to you..." JP muttered before Zoe elbowed him in the stomach.

Growling, Koji walked up to Matt with an angry look. "Start talking, Matt! Tell me why I should not go up to your brother and shove my fist down his throat!!!"

Even though Matt wants to protect TK, he can understand Koji's emotion. "All right... All right... I'll explain... You see, darkness gave TK a wound..."

"A wound, what sort of wound?" Koichi asked.

"An emotional wound... And it happened about four years ago in our world." Matt said.

Tai stepped up to join in. "Back then, we didn't know much about Digimon. And there were seven of us. Kari and Gatomon joined us later."

"All except for Patamon, we were able to Digivolve to our Champion form." Agumon said.

"That's right, and we were in a battle against our first and toughest opponent ever..." Gabumon added. "His name is Devimon."

Tommy lowered his head. "Devimon, huh...? We met a IceDevimon once... and we also battled against LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon in the Silesia World..."

"So... what happened...?" Zoe asked.

Sighing, Matt looked at the window. "Devimon.... was too strong... Six Champion Digimon were tossed around like toys... then, before Devimon could do anything horrible to TK... Patamon Digivolved into Angemon! And with one massive energy from his Hand of Fate, Devimon was defeated but... Angemon used up all of his energy... and died..."

"Died?!" Takuya gasped.

Matt nodded. "Yeah... died... but, Patamon did came back... it's just... TK was so upset..."

"Ever since then, TK held those battle scars in his heart..." Agumon said.

Koichi was silent before he sighed. "No wonder he hates darkness..."

Walking over to Matt, Tommy looked hopeful. "Isn't there someway we can convince TK that not all darkness is evil...?"

"Maybe... maybe not... but, I will talk to him... Sooner or later." Matt said before he grabbed Tai by the arm. "Please excuse us, I gotta prepare this nitwit for his date..."

"Huh...?" Tai muttered before he was pulled off. "**WHA!!!**"

As Matt dragged Tai along with their Digimon following them, JP sighed and turned to Koji. "Well, that's explains it... Doesn't it, Koji? That explains why TK is a jerk to Koichi."

Koji nodded. "Yes but still... it doesn't give TK the right to attack my brother!"

Stepping forward, Koichi placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Please be calm, my brother... Perhapes TK is just like me... Afraid of darkness... just like I was..."

"How do you mean...?" Tommy asked.

"Facing against Duskmon was like facing against my fears... That is how I became strong... I guess TK needs to face **HIS** fears of Darkness before he can move on." Koichi explained.

Takuya nodded. "OK... So, how can we get TK to face his fears?"

Smiling a little, Koichi brought his D-Tector out. "Leave that... to an old friend..."

0000000000000000000000

Hidden in a rocky region near Shinjuku were the members of Team Rocket that have yet to learn about their leader's fate. Since yesterday, every single member of Team Rocket were very worried about their leader, Giovanni, as he hasn't shown up at all. Taking command for a while, Don ordered a couple of Rockets to board their Fearows and see if they can spot their leader from the sky.

Sighing, Don waited for the two Rockets and their Fearows to return. And when they did, the first question from Don's mouth was... "Well? Did you see him...?"

"Sorry, sir. We didn't spot Giovanni." Said the left Fearow Rocket grunt.

"That's right. We've searched around the inside and outside area of Shinjuku, hoping to see if the boss can give us a signal to let us know where he is but..." The right Fearow Rocket grunt trailed off.

Growling, Don sat on a rock and rubbed his forehead. "There are a few possible explanations to why Giovanni didn't show up. One, he abandoned us..."

The left Fearow Rocket grunt shook his head. "No, that won't be true, sir. If he did abandon us, where would he go...?"

Nodding, Don continued. "Two, he just got lost... Three, he is dead."

"Erm... I'm sticking with lost." Replied the right Fearow Rocket grunt.

"Or **FOUR**... the enemy has captured him..." Don muttered as he got up. "And that might be where he is... He has been captured by the enemy, thus defeating Team Rocket for good."

The two Rocket grunts gasped. Could Don be right!? Does he have any proof!? What is going to happen to Team Rocket now?! Nearby, Jessie stood in shock with James and Meowth.

Stuttering out, Jessie turned to James. "T...Team Rocket is finished...?"

"**THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!!! IF TEAM ROCKET IS FINISHED, WHERE WILL WE GO!?**" James screamed.

Meowth was busy crying. "My poor, poor boss... Oh, if only I can find a way to save you..."

Turning to Meowth, James looked confused. "But, how...? We don't know who captured the boss and where he is being held at."

"It's Ash and his friends, that's what!" Jessie said before she sighed. "But, where they are holding him, I don't know..."

"So, if Team Rocket is finished, what is gonna happen to us?" Meowth asked.

Jessie and James looked at each other, total confusion on their faces. "Good question..."

00000000000000000000000000

In one of the hotel rooms, Joey was sitting at a desk with his deck piled up on one side and his spare cards all over the place on the other side. Tristan and Inumon were sitting down on a couch nearby, watching the TV.

"Man, this sucks..." Tristan muttered. "No cable... Without cable, how are we gonna watch _WWE_? I'm gonna miss_ RAW_ and _SMACKDOWN!_"

Inumon shrugged. "Well, think of it this way... At least I won't be tied up again after you saw an exciting match. I'm still recovering from the last wrestling move you pulled on me!"

Sweatdropping, Tristan rubbed the back of his head. "Hey... I said I was sorry... What more do you want from me...?"

Thinking, Inumon pointed to himself. "How about on the day we are heading back to Domino City, I won't be in my In-Training form, Koinumon!"

"Yeah... we haven't seen you like that for a long time..." Tristan muttered. "Maybe we should get Red Eyes to chase ya and throw you in a crowd of girls before we can see the results."

"Do that and I'll rip your head off!" Inumon growled.

Sweatdropping, Joey turned around from his head and called out. "Knock it out, you two! I'm trying to see if I can make my deck stronger! With this mini-tourament comin' up on Monday, I wanna look good."

"Joey... I hate to be the barer of bad news but, only **FOUR** of the Eight Finalists will be randomly selected for the mini-tourament. What happens if your not chosen to be one of the random four?" Tristan asked.

Joey just shrugged. "Well then, I just face against Tea and her Life Point Healing deck. She won't know what hit her."

"What? Duel Monster or fist?" Inumon muttered.

Sighing, Joey picked up a pencil and started to write something. "Anyway, we have got rid of Team Rocket. I can still remember getting rid of that guy working for that bunch of weirdos with Duel Monsters... Thinking he can beat me, yeah... right!"

Tristan nodded. "Yeah, that's true. Team Rocket is gone. Out of our hair! Now the remaining problem is that Mariku is still out there."

After hearing Mariku's name, Joey started to snap the pencil he held in his hand in half before crushing it into dust with his hands in pure anger. "**DON'T! REMIND! ME!** I can't forgive that jerk for almost killing me, Mai, Odion and even trying to kill the true Marik!"

"Hmm... So, you have forgiven Marik then?" Inumon asked as he and Tristan looked surprised that Joey just crushed a pencil that easily. "Even though he used you as a puppet to try and kill Yugi?"

"**HE WAS TRICKED!!! TRICKED TO THINK YAMI KILLED HIS FATHER!!!**" Joey yelled out before he calmed down. "Anyway... I can't help but feel sorry for him seeing as Mariku has made his sister become a zombie puppet."

"Ishizu..." Tristan whispered.

Joey nodded. "Yeah... I wonder what's going through his mind... If Serenity was turned into a mindless puppet... I don't know what to do..."

"Apart from going beserk and going on a suicide mission by confronting the madman." Inumon muttered.

Whirling around, Joey glared at Inumon. "Watch it, mutt!"

Laughing slightly, Tristan looked at Joey. "Don't worry, man. Even if Mariku wants your sister to add to his sick collection, he'll have to get through you and me!"

"**AND** Duke!" Inumon added.

Growling, Tristan slammed his fist into Inumon's head. "Quiet..."

Rapid blinking, Joey leaned back against the chair as he looked at Tristan and Inumon. "Say, Trist... What exactly are you and Duke fighting over anyway? Some rare Duel Monster card or something...?"

Tristan shook his head. "Nope."

Snapping his fingers, Joey laughed. "Oh yeah... that's right... You don't collect Duel Monsters much..." He then, turned back to his confused face. "So... what are you and Duke fighting over anyway...?"

Inumon sniggered. "Oh, they are fighting over your sis..."

Quickly, Tristan grabbed Inumon and started to shove a jumper down his mouth. "**ZIP IT! ZIP IT! ZIP IT!**"

"_Phjfbakl..._" Inumon muttered with a mouthful of jumper.

Blinking, Joey got up. "My sis...? What sis...? Serenity...?"

"No, no, no!" Tristan quickly said. "Not your sister... More like, erm... erm... erm... Give me a moment..."

Sweatdropping, Joey shook his head as he walked back to his desk. "Tristan, Tristan, Tristan... There is something you should know... Me and my sis, Serenity are just like each other..."

Tristan shook his head. "No, that's wrong, man."

"How do you mean?" Joey asked as he sat down.

"Well, you and Serenity aren't like each other... She is beautiful." Tristan said before he sweatdropped at what he just said.

Leaping from his chair, Joey's face was red. "**WHAT!?!?!? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?!?**"

Gulping, Tristan looked at his wrist. "Oh... would you look at the time... I must go for my jogging..." He quickly got up and ran out of the door with Joey after him.

"**TRISTAN!!! GET BACK HERE, YER NIMROD!!!**" Joey yelled as he chased after his best friend.

After getting the jumper out, Inumon sputtered. "Yuck! Too bad I didn't ask for any ketchup with this jumper..."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Sitting at his desk in his bedroom, Neo Saiba grinned as he held up his deck.

With a smirk, he placed his new deck onto the desk while getting up to collect his Duel Disk. "I'm all set for Monday's mini-tourament. I'm gonna win the battles! I won't let Mr Pegasus down! This is my chance to get what I need before I start off my journey to become the ultimate champion!"

He lifted his lift with glee as he had a dreamly look in his eyes. "And with my upgraded deck, even Seto Kaiba will tremble underneath me once I've brought out my ultimate monster!"

Sighing, Neo looked at the floor, gritting his teeth. "Hold on, Rei... I'm gonna save you no matter what..."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic and Shadow stood in the room where the five Chaos Emeralds were being held at. Sonic smirked at the glowing jewels. "OK... We have the sky blue, red, green, gold and purple Chaos Emeralds."

"That's leaves us with the dark blue and silver coloured Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said. "I wonder where they are..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

In the Shinjuku Park, two evil Digimon were carefully searching for something without beingnoticed. ShadowGrumblemon and SkullSatamon were on a mission to collect the two remaining ChaosEmeralds as part of Mariku's master plan.

ShadowGrumblemon started to dig into the ground with his hands. And true to his name, he startedto grumble. "Razzing frazzing emeralds... Just because they are magical doesn't mean they arespecial to Mariku..."

Popping over the bush near ShadowGrumblemon, SkullSatamon looked happy. "Hey, buddy! I foundone!" With that, he was gone.

"What!? Really?!" ShadowGrumblemon gasped, leaping over the bush and landed near SkullSatamon. "Where is it?!"

"Over there." SkullSatamon said, pointing to something.

Following the direction, ShadowGrumblemon saw that there was a silver Chaos Emerald upon a lily pad in the middle of a huge pond. Sweatdropping, the small dark brown orge looked at his stupid partner. "Out there?!"

"Yep... That's the Chaos Emerald... Too bad its in the middle of the pond..." SkullSatamon muttered.

Growling, ShadowGrumblemon turned to leave. "Come on... We'll get ShadowRanamon to get it..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "But, we can't leave it out there!"

"What do you want me to do!? Phone the coast guard?!" ShadowGrumblemon replied.

"If we leave the emerald behind, it might get swallowed up by a fish or something! Then, what do we do...?" SkullSatamon asked.

Sighing, ShadowGrumblemon pointed to the lake. "None of us can swim or fly! If you wanna get the Chaos Emerald, you have to wear some special equipment! Do you understand me!?"

Whirling around, ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped when he saw that SkullSatamon was wearing divingequipment. "Sorry, what did you say...?"

"Never... mind..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered.

00000000000000000000000000

Giggling slightly, LadyDevimon hovered near a tree with a smile on her face. "Mariku will be so happy that we have located one of the final 2 Chaos Emeralds for him..."

Sitting at the base of the tree, ShadowRanamon nodded as she held the dark blue Chaos Emerald up. "That's right, suga! These are the ultimate baits, along with his mindless slaves, to lure our enemies into one massive battle!"

"Even though I miss serving Lord Daemon, working for Lucemon and Mariku has been kinda exciting." LadyDevimon said, with a grin. "Don't you agree...?"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yes, I do..." Course, ShadowRanamon started to think about Lucemon's plan ever since she has not only got a yellow data card containing Guilmon's data but, also capturing the High Preistess Velene. She wonders what Lucemon has in plans for the data card and Velene. For now, she doesn't know...

Turning around, LadyDevimon started to fly away. "Come on... It's time to report back to Mariku and deliver this emerald to him."

"OK, suga. Let's go..." ShadowRanamon said, getting up and following LadyDevimon.

0000000000000000000000000

Standing alone in the corridor, TK stared through the window. He was trying to decide if his actions towards Koichi was right or not. It was sorta strange to TK. Koji holds the Spirits of Light and he was kinda a dark person because, according to Koji's friends, he tends to keep to himself a lot. Koichi was the opposite as he is more open to the others and holds the Spirits of Darkness. Perfect way to tell which is which between the twins.

Neverless, TK sighed as he turned around. "I gotta stop Koichi... I gotta stop the darkness!"

"_Why...? Why do you want to stop the Darkness...?_" Came a voice.

Gasping, TK stopped in shock to see Lobomon and Lowemon standing in front of him. The one asking the question was Lowemon. Lowering his eyes in anger, TK glared at Lowemon. "I see... Not only you had to tell your brother about my actions but, you also evolved to Digimon just so you can beat me up!"

Lowemon shook his head. "_No... That is not it, TK._"

"_He is correct... Look at us, TK. We are not Koji or Koichi... No matter what you say._" Lobomon said as his body glowed.

TK blinked and looked closer. He noticed that Lobomon and Lowemon were transparant-like, meaning he could see through them. "How did you...?"

"_The Human Warriors contains the soul of the Ancient Warriors that defeat Lucemon long ago._" Said Lowemon. "_You are now talking to AncientSphinxmon of Darkness and AncientGarurumon of Light._"

Crossing his arms, TK still glared at Lowemon. "I see... So, why are you here...?"

Lobomon stepped up. "_To talk to you, TK..._" He smiled at TK's confused face. "_Do you want to know what I think about the darkness, TK? I'm glad it exists._"

"**WHAT?!?! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!?! EVEN FROM A WARRIOR OF LIGHT!!!**" Yelled TK.

"_Let me explain... Just let me explain..._" Lobomon said, pointing to the ground. "_During the daylight, what do we have in the daylight?_"

Confused, TK looked down to see Lobomon pointing to his shadow. "_We _have... shadows...?"

Lowemon nodded. "_Correct. We have the shadow. Where there is light, we have a shadow. Now, TK... Answer this, what do we have when it is night time?_"

TK growled. "Darkness..."

Lobomon shook his head. "_Wrong answer. We have the shadow. That's true, but we also have the light of the moon and the stars. Even in the biggest darkness, we have a light.... TK.... Even if its big or small. The moon has no light, she only has the light because of the sun. Because of that, she depends on the sun to have a shine like the Digital World need the four Digimon Soverigns to keep it alive..._"

"_But, the stars have their own light and they are indepented. They make sure that the night is not complete in darkness._" Lowemon said. "_Just like your Digidestined group, when the Soverigns couldn't handle the darkness, they called upon the stars._"

TK gulped slightly. "The Digidestined group that I'm part of...?"

"_Yes... They called upon your Digidestined group to be stars upon the Digital World to make sure it is not blanket in total darkness._" Lowemon said. "_A wise Digimon once said... Where is light, there is a shadow... And where there is darkness, there always be a light._"

He heard that once before. TK heard that saying. **Azulongmon! Kari!** They both said that to Ken when they first met Azulongmon during their battle against a confused and enraged Digimon known as BlackWarGreymon as he tried to destroy the last Destiny Stone. How on earth could he forget that?! Did he allowed his raging emotions get the better of hi.

"_And remember, TK... Not all Dark Digimon are evil..._" Lobomon said. "_Like Lowemon for example. He has a heart of gold. And others as well like Inumon, Dobermon and Anubismon._"

Blinking, TK looked at Lobomon. "Who...? Who is Anubismon...?"

"_Based on the Egyptian legend, Anubismon is the Lord of the Digimon Dead. We actually know **TWO** Anubismons. One of them is the Mega form of Labramon, one of our friends in the Silesia World that has also been kidnapped by Lucemon._" Lowemon explained. "_The other Anubismon is living in a place called the Digital Underworld. He is guarding a seal that prevents souls of defeated evil Digimon from escaping._"

"_That's right._" Lobomon said, nodding. "_Like the ones you defeated. Remember, TK? Devimon, Myotismon, Etemon..._"

"Wha...What...?" TK whispered.

Lobomon continued. "_Every Digimon that don't have a partner and died were judged to see if they can be reborn or not. Evil Digimon were then sent into the Digital Underworld where they shall be put away forever by Anubismon._"

Standing there, TK was in shock. That could explain why none of the Digidestined's old enemies came back. Some of them must have been lucky to make sure they don't face Anubismon's trial. And old enemies that became good like Digitamamon must have been given a second chance. And he is even surprised to learn that old evil Digimon are being held back by a dark Digimon.

"_And besides all that, TK... **EVERYONE** has a dark side... No matter how much their light are shining._" Lowemon said. "_Even Kari has a dark side hidden inside her heart._"

"That's not true..." TK whispered.

Lowemon sighed. "_It is true, TK... You are even showing your dark side from all the hatred you gained when you show your hatred against the darkness._"

Gasping in horror, TK never thought about that. He understood now that no matter how good people are, they will always have a dark side. Even the Digidestined. TK knows now that even though he is the Child of Hope, he still has to learn more about the difference between Light and Darkness.

Muttering, TK turned around and walked off. "I...I need to think about this..." He stopped and looked at Lowemon. "Tell Koichi... that I'm sorry..."

Lowemon nodded. "_I will..._" With that, he vanished.

"_I second that._" Lobomon added before he too vanished.

TK smiled slightly. "Maybe darkness isn't bad at all..."

00000000000000000000000

The screens of the D-Tectors, belonging to Koji and Koichi, glowed as the Spirits of Lobomon and Lowemon returned to their partners.

Smiling, Koichi turned to his brother. "They did it..."

"And they said that they might have suceeded. Now we just have to wait." Koji said.

Nodding slightly, Koichi looked at his D-Tector and sighed. "It's gotta work... otherwise Devimon will continue to torture TK... even in death... just like me and Duskmon..."

Koji placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry... I'm sure it'll work..."

Before Koichi could reply, JP ran up to them with a shocked look on his face. "Koji, Koichi! You guys, come with me! There is something I gotta show ya!"

Confused, Koji and Koichi followed JP into a room where Takuya, Zoe and Tommy were looking at a photo with Izzy, Yolei and Cody nearby.

"OK, guys. What is up?" Koji asked.

Turning around, Zoe pointed to the photo. "Koji, Koichi! Look at this!"

Walking over, Koji and Koichi looked at the photo that Takuya held and gasped. It was the picture containing the Greymon-like warrior Digimon and Garurumon-like warrior Digimon, battling against a pure demon-like Digimon. Koichi looked up at Izzy. "Where did you get this...?"

"From the Team Rocket database that I downloaded from their main computer at their base before it fell down." Izzy said before he looked at Takuya. "So, do you know these Digimon?"

Yolei stepped up. "That blue warrior almost looks like a Garurumon and he has the symbol of Light on his chest. The same symbol for Koji's Spirits. Who are they...?"

Looking at Izzy, Takuya pointed to the Greymon-warrior Digimon. "This is EmperorGreymon, the Zeta Warrior of Flame. I unified the Human and Beast Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth and Wood together to bring him into the action."

"And the other one is MagnaGarurumon, the Zeta Warrior of Light. I unified the Human and Beast Spirits of Light, Darkness, Thunder, Metal and Water to become this guy."

Cody walked over. "OK... So, it's Takuya and Koji as stronger Digimon... but, who is this other Digimon you guys were fighting against."

Koichi lowered his eyes. "Valmarmon..."

Izzy, Yolei and Cody gasped in horror. According to the Spirit Digidestined and Gennai, Valmarmon was a pure evil Digimon that took an angel 7 days and 7 nights to beat him. Gulping slightly, Yolei pointed to Valmarmon on the picture in pure shock. "**THAT'S VALMARMON?!**"

JP nodded. "Yeah... Valmarmon. This is what this jerk looked like before he gained his Inferno Mode to gain his revenge, 8 years later in the Silesia World..."

Izzy smiled. "Well then... it's a good thing that the Legendary Warriors were around."

"I agree. But, Valmarmon's powers are still about." Cody said. "Before you defeated him, he was making portals to invade our world... And if he was that powerful... for him to be defeated the first time... then, we would be in trouble."

Zoe sighed. "Too bad the portals are still about... The reason they exist because Valmarmon's soul is still out there... He escaped when his seal that held him inside Inferno Mode's body was destroyed. We never seen him since..."

"According to the Soverigns, in order to stop this, Valmarmon's soul needs to be sealed away. They didn't told us how to catch him but, they will let us know soon..." Tommy said.

Taking the photo, Izzy shuddered. "Valmarmon... his name sounds strange but, his appearance gives me the creeps!"

"We better show this to the others." Yolei said.

Cody nodded. "I agree."

Following the two, Izzy looked at the Spirit Digidestined. "Thanks for helping out... I don't know why Team Rocket had this picture in their database but..."

Takuya nodded. "We know, we know... See ya around, you guys."

As soon as Izzy left with Yolei and Cody, Zoe turned to Koji and Koichi. "So, how did the talk with TK go?"

"Lobomon and Lowemon did the job... Now, we just have to wait..." Koichi said.

Koji nodded. "Yeah... let's just hope it works..."

00000000000000000000

"You know what, Tea. You were right. Taking a walk does seem to help a little." Said Yugi.

Tea smiled. This morning, Yugi looked a bit worried because of Mariku so, she decided to take him for a walk through Shinjuku. After checking out the arcades, eating lunch at a fast-food place and seeing a movie, Yugi was feeling a bit better.

"I'm glad your okay, Yugi. I was starting to get a bit worried about you." Tea said. "Are you and the spirit of the Pharaoh okay?"

Yugi nodded. "I'm okay. Pharaoh... I dunno... He said he is ready for Mariku when he makes his move. Question is, when...?"

Sighing, Tea moved her head about to look around town. "Well, I wouldn't worry, Yugi. Mariku will never win with me, Joey and Tristan right by your side! Both you and the Pharaoh."

"Thank you, Tea..." Yugi whispered.

Continuing their walk, two guys were leaning against a wall nearby. One was gasping for air and drank a bottle of coke while the other was drooling against a window.

The guy drinking the coke saw Yugi and called out. "Yugi! Tea!"

Stopping, Yugi turned to the person calling out to him. He blinked. "Tristan...?"

"Tristan? What happened to you...?" Tea asked.

Tristan was busy gasping for air. He drank the coke and gulped. "Well... I said something to Joey... which I'm not suppose to... and we had a little jog... Me running for my life and Joey after my blood."

Sweatdropping, Tea muttered dryly. "I see... So, you lost Joey...?" She turned around and sweatdropped even more. "Guess not..."

What Tea saw was Joey standing near a window, drooling. This window belonged to a card shop and Joey was looking at a new card. "Wow... amazing... I gotta get it... I gotta get it..."

"Get what?" Yugi asked as he joined Joey. He peered inside and saw the card. The picture of the card was a black dragon that looks amazing. "_Red Eyes Darkness Dragon...?_"

"Yeah, Yug! If I sacrafice _Red Eyes Black Dragon_ to summon that baby onto the field, the weak shall shiver. Gains an extra 300 ATK power for ever Dragon monster in my graveyard!" Joey said.

Nodding, Yugi smiled. "Yeah... that does sound like a cool card."

"Yeah, Yug... Too bad I don't have the money..." Joey muttered before he blinked. "Yug?"

"Yeah, Joey?" Yugi asked, turning to his friend.

Joey turned to Yugi. "Where did you come from...?"

Tea sweatdropped as Yugi facefaulted to the floor. "Gee... Nice way of Joey noticing things..."

"Just as long he doesn't notice me, I'm aokay..." Tristan muttered.

As Yugi got up, Yami's voice echoed through his mind. "_Yugi... It's almost time! I can finally sense Mariku and it seems he is ready for a final battle!_"

Yugi gasped. "_R...Really...?_"

"_Yes! Tell the others. We must be prepared for the final battle as well... and I fear that the Digidestined and the Tamers might have to come along as well..._" Yami said.

"_OK..._" Yugi whispered before turning to his friends. "You guys, let's head back to hotel so Joey and I can pick up our deck and Duel Disks."

Tea blinked as she, Joey and Tristan were confused. "Why...? What's up...?"

Yugi looked at his Millenium Puzzle and sighed. "Yami said... Mariku is ready... for the final battle... he can sense him... We must be ready..."

"OK, Yug... I just wonder what sort of twisted scheme Mariku has in store for us..." Joey said.

"So do I, Joey... So do I..." Yugi whispered.

00000000000000000000

Mariku smirked as ShadowRanamon and LadyDevimon reported back with the dark blue Chaos Emerald. "Excellent. You got one of those Chaos Emeralds..."

"Yes, my lord. This is a Chaos Emerald... I can sense amazing powers from here..." LadyDevimon said. "Imagine if we have all seven..."

An idea came into Mariku's mind. "My dear LadyDevimon, you speak amazing words... Ah yes... I will be raising the stakes even higher now... Not only will I seal the Pharaoh away for good but, I will also have these Chaos Emeralds to make my forces even stronger!"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "That's sounds wonderful, my lord. No one will ever stop you or Lucemon! They will fall before your power!"

"The Egyptian God cards, the seven Millenium Items and the 7 Chaos Emeralds! Their powers will make us rulers of the universe!!!" Mariku said, with a grin.

The door opened and ShadowGrumblemon entered with the silver Chaos Emerald. "I got it! I got a Emerald for you!"

"So, now that makes two..." ShadowRanamon said before she saw another figure walking in. She blinked. "What in the...?"

Entering the room was SkullSatamon, still wearing the diving suit and had some pond stuff on him. "SkullSatamon reporting to duty, sir!"

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "What... a drip..." She looked at ShadowGrumblemon. "Why is he wearing a diving suit...?"

"**TO** get this." ShadowGrumblemon said, holding the emerald up.

"I... see..." LadyDevimon muttered.

Mariku smirked. "Two down, five to go..." He picked up his deck from his pocket and smirked. "I have in my deck the very cards that brought the Pharaoh to victory! And these will be the same cards that will be his downfall!"

He stood up with a huge bellow. "**HERE ME, PHARAOH!!! YOU SHALL FALL BEFORE ME!!! TONIGHT, IS YOUR END!!! YOU'LL BE GONE FOR GOOD! HAHAHAHA!!!!**"

000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next chapter, the final battle between the good guys and Mariku! What has he got stored?! What is his plan?! Find out in the next chapter!**

**Chapters 48-50 will be against Mariku in one intense battle. See what is in store... if I am able to do these chapters without my college work. So, I'll get to it... you'll see.**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	48. The Final Battle Begins! Part 1!

**Sadly, for the first time on both this Mega Crossover and my Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon, I have gotten flames. Well, he can flame them all he wants. This story is not gonna be burned down because of what he says! I'm gonna continue it no matter what he says! Do you all agree!**

**And Cave Cat... I'm not adding the Ultimate forms of your Digimon in, ok! Yeesh...**

**On to chapter 48!**

00000000000000000

"Mariku is waiting for us to face him in our final battle..." Yugi muttered under his breath as he, Joey, Tristan and Tea walked back to their hotel.

As they walked, Joey nodded. "Yeah... Still can't believe that jerk is back! I thought he was a goner thanks to you..."

"Don't forget, Joey... I didn't exactly beat him... I only defeated the Winged Dragon of Ra when it was in Mariku's possession and the real Marik surrendered in order to rid of his evil forever." Yugi said. "I just wonder what Mariku has in store for me..."

"Well... if he wants a Duel Monster battle, he is gonna have to spend a lotta time fixing his deck. The one he used throughout the last Battle City was only for his Winged Dragon of Ra. And now Yugi has that card, what is Mariku gonna do?" Tristan asked.

"True, true... But, I am more worried about Ishizu..." Tea whispered. "We gotta do something to save her... before Mariku does something horrible to her..."

"Once me and Joey pick up our deck and Duel Disks, we will decide what is our next plan of action." Yugi said as he and through the hotel doors.

Inside, the hotel clerk behind the desk noticed Yugi and his friends. "Ah, Mr young Muto. I'm glad you came, we have a package that was delivered for you about five minutes ago."

Blinking, Yugi walked over to the desk and picked up the package from the hotel clerk. "Erm... thank you..." As he walked back to his friends, Yugi started to open the package.

Curious, Tea walked over to Yugi as he opened it. "What's inside, Yugi?"

When the package was open, Yugi brought out a video tape and a card. Holding up the card, Yugi frowned as it has a picture of Mariku with some writing underneath it.

'_Yugi, I am issuing a final challange against you, your friends and all your allies! If you want to learn about my challange, watch this tape with all your friends. You better come otherwise, all my prisoners and slaves will suffer!_'

"That tape is from Mariku, huh...?" Joey hissed. "Wonder what he wants..."

Handing the tape to Tristan, Yugi started to walk to the lift with Joey. "Wait here... When me and Joey get our stuff, we'll head on over to HYPNOS to prepare a meeting..."

"That's gonna be tough... What if the others have any questions about the battles you had with Mariku...?" Tristan asked. "It might mean that you have to tell everyone the truth about you, the Pharaoh and the Millenium Puzzle..."

Stopping, Yugi sighed slightly. "I know... we can't hide the secret forever, Tristan... Even if it means revealing the Pharoah's spirit..."

"Will... Yami be okay with this?" Tea asked.

Closing his eyes, Yugi was silent before he opened them again. "Yes, Tea... he is okay with this..." He turned to Joey. "Come on... let's get the Dueling equipment..."

"K, Yug..." Joey said.

000000000000000000000

"Not in here! Not in here! Not in here...!" Manxmon muttered, flipping through every page of the books he was looking through.

For a very long time, Manxmon continued to be a one-mon searching machine, looking through every books that should contain information about the Ancient Delta. It got even easier when Socramon awoke from his coma-like sleep and Lemurmon returning from his bathroom trip.

Now, there was a huge pile of books that have been read and the three Digital Stooges were looking through the remaining books.

Yawning, Socramon slammed the book as he was finished with it and threw it onto the pile. "Man, why did Zhuqiaomon gave us such an impossible task...?"

"How should I know!" Manxmon yelled out. He whirled towards Lemurmon, desperation in his eyes. "I'm down to my last book! Lemurmon, have you found **ANYTHING** yet? If we don't have information about the Ancient Delta, we are goners!"

Shrugging, Lemurmon looked at the book he was reading. "Well... all I got is _Atled Tneicna_."

Rapidly blinking, Manxmon dropped the book he was reading and snatched the book off Lemurmon. "_Atled Tneicna_? What are you reading!" Sweatdropping, Manxmon turned the book around. "You held it upside down, dummy..."

Lemurmon grinned sheepishly. "Oops... So, what is _Atled Tneicna_ really is?"

"It's Ancient Delta, you..." Manxmon gasped before he grinned happily. "**WE DID IT! WE FOUND THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE ANCIENT DELTA! HAHAHAHAHA! LORD ZHUQIAOMON WILL BE SO HAPPY!**"

Socramon shook his head. "Nope, he won't."

"**HUH?**" Manxmon looked shocked, whirling his head to Socramon.

"That is actually preview of the next book. The next book will containing info for the Ancient Delta." Socramon explained.

Crying out, Manxmon fell to the ground, on top of the book. "**HOW CAN THIS BE! THIS IS THE LAST FRAKING BOOK IN THIS ROOM!**"

Lemurmon pointed to a picture on the wall. "Maybe that is why..."

Whirling around, Manxmon's jaw almost dropped. It was a map showing that the library contains** THREE** rooms with tons of books. And one of the remaining two rooms must contain the very book which will have the Ancient Delta info.

In a quick reaction, Socramon grabbed Lemurmon's arm and started to run towards the door. "Come on before its too late!"

"Too late? What's too late?" Lemurmon asked.

Taking a deep breath, Manxmon let out a huge... "**AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

The loud cry of Manxmon started an avalanch of books that were piled up by the Three Digital Stooges, covering up Socramon and Lemurmon before they can even reach the door.

While Manxmon was crying, Lemurmon's voice was heard from underneath the books. "So... how do we get out of this mess...?"

"Easy... read your way outta here!" Socramon said.

"Oy...I should have stayed in the bathroom..." Lemurmon muttered.

000000000000000000

Somewhere in HYPNOS was a massive group of heroes, having a meeting from Yugi's request. Yugi sat with Joey, Tea, Tristan, Inumon, Furrymon and SnowAgumon at the front.

Behind him were Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, JP and Tommy. Beside them were Davis, Veemon, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadilliomon, Ken and Wormmon. Standing behind these kids are Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe and Gomamon. The Pokemon trainers... Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Brendan, Edward, Susie and Liza... were near them with only Ash's Pikachu, Misty's Togepi and Susie's Vulpix out.

Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo, Monodramon, Susy and Lopmon were standing at the back of the room while Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream and Cheese stood at the side of the wall.

Finally, they were joined by the Veemon from Silesia World that travelled with Takuya's Digidestined group. Beside Veemon was Vulko, whom Veemon was looking after.

They were all watching the very video that Yugi recived in the package. On the screen was Mariku, sitting down on a throne with a sick smile on his face. His row of hypnotized slaves were around him. Ishizu stood on the right side of Mariku's throne, holding the silver Chaos Emerald, while Huskymon stood on the other side of Mariku's throne, holding the dark blue Chaos Emerald.

Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Suciune, Raikou, Sasha the silver Arcanine, BelleHuskymon and ShadowHuskymon stood around, showing their deep trance looks on their faces along with Ishizu and Huskymon. With a sadic laugh, Mariku finally spoke.

"_Here me now! I issue a challange to you pathetic beings! If you accept then, this shall be the final battle against me! I am Mariku and if I win, I shall be the powerful ruler of this entire world!_" Mariku said.

Takuya sighed. "How about powerful boaster of the world...?"

Mariku continued. "_Surrounding me are my brainwashed slaves... who shall do my ever bidding with no question about it! And two of my servants are holding these wonderful magic jewels that are called Chaos Emeralds!_"

Knuckles gasped. "He has the last two remaining Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic frowned. "I don't like the look of this..."

"_Here is my challange... When you come to the very area where the battle is located, make sure you bring the other 5 emeralds... otherwise a life shall be taken!_" Mariku said. "_Now... if you agree and accept my demands, here is how the battle goes! I'll be taking upon Yugi Muto in a one-on-one Duel Monster battle with 8000 Life Points!_"

"8000!" Joey yelped.

Yugi lowered his eyes. "He just want to make me suffer..."

"_While I am battling Yugi, there will be another battle taking place. A huge Digimon battle, led by MetalDevidramon and Krieger the DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode!_" Mariku added.

Koichi silently gasped. "Supreme Mode...? Impossible... We never fought any DarkKnightmon in their Supreme Mode at Silesia..."

"They must be new..." Koji hissed.

Mariku chuckled. "_And the final battle is a surprise if one battle is finished... Come to the area before eighteen hundred hours otherwise, my slaves will **DIE!** So long..._"

The tape ended and the screen went black. Sighing, Yugi got up and faced everyone. "Well...? Do you think we should accept it or not...?"

Standing up, Takuya spoke out for his Digidestined group. "I think we should accept his challange! After all, there is no turning back from a huge battle!"

"I agree!" Tai said.

"Me too! Knuckles, better get those emeralds with us!" Sonic said.

Knuckles nodded. "Sure, Sonic... Sure..."

"So, it settled, we are going into battle!" Yugi said, smiling.

May looked at Yugi with a confused face. "But, why does Mariku want to face you? Do you guys have some sort of history or something?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah... but, I can't tell you about it right now... There is not enough time.." He looked around. "One day, if we win, I'll tell you everything about Mariku..."

Everyone nodded except Yugi's friends... and Henry, Terriermon and Brock. Speaking of Henry, he turned around to face his little sister, Suzy. "I'm sorry, Suzy... but, ya gotta stay here..."

Susy looked shocked. "Huh! But, why!"

"It's too dangerous... Besides, I think Vulko needs some company!" Henry said, looking up towards where the small Vulpix hybrid was.

Blinking, Vulko looked at Veemon. "Huh...?"

Smiling a little, the Silesia Veemon pointed to Takuya. "I'm joining them, Vulko... They might need some Imperialdramon power..."

Inumon looked down at Furrymon. "You better stay here as well, Furrymon... Don't worry, I'll get your sisters back from that psycho."

Furrymon smiled. "Thank you, Inumon."

Shadow turned to Amy. "You stay here with Cream and Cheese, Amy..."

"**WHAT! WHY!**" Amy asked.

"Judging by your luck of being captured, I'm sure this Mariku guy would like to use you as bait." Shadow explained.

Amy pouted. "Fine..."

Davis stood up. "OK, guys! Times a wasting! Let's get into battle **NOW!**"

"**IF** we know where to go..." Kari spoke up.

Falling to the ground, Davis sheepishly got up and looked at Joey. "So... where is the battlefield..?"

Joey looked at the Mariku card that came with the package and shrugged. "No... all it got is Mariku telling us to watch the tape and some weird writing underneath... doesn't look English..."

Noticing the writing, Zoe walked over to Joey and looked at it. "It's Italian..."

"Say wha? You mean this is Italian langauge!" Joey asked, looking shocked.

"Yes, it says _Il Magazzino Numero Cinque Di Shinjuku._" Zoe said. "Meaning, _The Shinjuku Warehouse Number Five_..."

Ryo stepped up. "**THAT** is an abandon warehouse located at Shinjuku Harbour. If there are no people about... well, I won't be surprised..."

Taking his phone out, Tristan started to type in some numbers. "We better contact Kaiba and Mokuba... They might wanna join in the party. And knowing Kaiba, he wants to watch Yugi's battle against Mariku..."

Nodding, Yugi sighed. "Yeah... I totally agree with that..."

"And I've already conducted a battle plan!" Izzy announced. "We'll split into four groups in order to make the playing field even."

Tai smiled. "That's good, Izzy..."

Grinning, Davis looked at his Veemon. "And this is the chance for you to go into MetalExVeemon once again!"

Veemon jumped with joy. "**ALL RIGHT!** It's been a long while since I last went through Chaotic Digivolve!"

Smiling a little, Yugi went through his mental link with Yami. "Everyone is willing to go into battle, Yami... I just hope we can make it through to see the Finals..."

"With Mariku about, I hope so too, Yugi..." Yami replied.

00000000000000000000

Kaiba sat in his office, happy that his Dueling test was a success. "Hopefully, with this new updated deck, I can overpower Yugi... With or without Golddramon..."

"Seto!" Called a voice. Kaiba looked up to see Mokuba standing at the door. "Seto, we have a call from Tristan! Mariku has issued a challange!"

Eyes widen, Kaiba got up. "**WHAT!**"

Nodding slightly, Mokuba pointed out of the window where they could see the Shinjuku Harbour. "The battle is taking place at an abandon warehouse at the Shinjuku Harbour. What shall we do?"

Smirking slightly, Kaiba walked over to his little brother. "Tell Tristan we are coming while I drag Blue Eyes and Penguinmon from their drool fest over some pictures of Kiara and Magnadramon."

Laughing, Mokuba ran off. "OK, Seto!"

"...Mariku, what have you got in store for us...?" Kaiba whispered as he walked out of the room.

000000000000000000

Lucemon was still in his Chaos Mode as SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, ShadowGrumblemon, ShadowRanamon and Ritter the DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode. Turning around, Lucemon sighed. "So... Mariku has taken MetalDevidramon, Krieger and Canntoisemon with him...?"

"That's right, my lord. And he has taken every slave he has, both hypnotized and roboticized, with him." LadyDevimon said. "He has also recruited some new evil Digimon to help him out in battle along with a few DarkKnightmon."

Ritter stood up. "Shall we prevent him from doing a foolish thing, my lord?"

"**NO!** Mariku has made his own bed and he'll sleep in it!" Lucemon said, sitting down. "Where are they battling?"

ShadowGrumblemon brought up a map of the Shinjuku Harbour and held it up. "Located here, an abandon warehouse in the Shinjuku Harbour. It's number is five."

Nodding slightly, Lucemon leaned back and looked at the roof. "I wonder if I did the right thing..."

"Right thing...? Right thing about what...?" ShadowRanamon asked.

"Last night, Mariku convinced me to create a dangerous Field Magic card called the Seal of Lucemon." Explained the Fallen Angel. "This card can not be destroyed and will increase Mariku's monsters ATK and DEF by 500 points. Though, it's final effect is what is worrying me... Whom ever lose in a Duel with the Seal of Lucemon in play... the loser will be sealed in a different dimension with both his soul and body, trapped forever."

SkullSatamon gulped. "You mean... if Mariku loses...?"

Lucemon sighed. "He is gone for good..."

Rubbing his head, MarineDevimon leaned against the wall. "I knew he was going over the top... with the hypnotism and robotism and everything but... **THIS!**"

"Not only if Mariku loses his body and soul if he lose the Duel but, everything that is under his control will be free!" Lucemon added. "Including his hypnotized and roboticized slaves."

Bowing down, Ritter glared through a window. "Then... we just hope he wins..."

000000000000000000000

"_Veemon Digivolve to... **EXVEEMON!**_"

"_Wormmon Digivolve to... **STINGMON!**_"

"_Hawkmon Digivolve to... **AQUILAMON!**_"

"_Armadilliomon Digivolve to... **ANKYLOMON!**_"

"_Patamon Digivolve to... **ANGEMON!**_"

"_Monodramon Matrix Digivolve to... **CYBERDRAMON!**_"

Ryo smiled as soon as the Digivolutions were done. He was the acting-leader of his group which contains Davis and his Digidestined group as well as Takuya's group. They were all standing on top of a building in the Shinjuku Harbour near the abandon warehouse. Outside the warehouse was some Digimon. Looking over the side, Ryo frowned. "I see a DarkKnightmon which is beefed up... that must be Krieger, the Supreme Mode of DarkKnightmon."

Joining him, TK looked over the side. "And there is Canntoisemon... guess he wants a little payback..."

"And there is MetalDevidramon! Man, he still looks creepy..." Takuya said, remembering his battle against a MetalDevidramon inside BlackSakkukumon.

Sighing, Davis looked at the other Digimon apart from Krieger, MetalDevidramon and Canntoisemon. "What about the others? I never seen those sort of Digimon before."

Taking out his blue-shelled D-Power, Ryo glanced at the stats. "OK..."

First up was a strange cyborg Digimon with metallic tentacles as his legs and carried a couple of guns on some tubes. "_Ebemon. Mega level, Virus type, Android Digimon. Special attacks are Brain Blast and Planet Destroyer._"

Standing near Ebemon was a huge humanoid Digimon, dressed in a black cloak with 6 huge red demon wings and wore a golden mask with a long noise over his face. "_Barbamon. Mega level, Virus type, Ancient Wizard Digimon. His special attacks are Pandemonium Lost and Death Lure._"

Floating beside Barbamon was another black demon creature with a single eye and had two red demon wings. "_Deathmon, also known as Ghoulmon. A Mega level, Virus type, Demon Lord Digimon. His special attack is Eye Blow._"

Finally was a bunch of humanoid black crows with blue masks and held dangerous looking weapons. "_And those are Karatenmon. They are Ultimate level, Virus type, Wizard Digimon. Their special attacks are Crow Swords and Ballistic Feathers._"

Koji looked at this problem. "Three Megas and four Ultimates... Guess me and Takuya need to take it up a notch..."

Nodding, Zoe, Tommy, JP and Koichi held their D-Tectors out as they glowed. Cody saw this and looked confused. "Hey... what are you guys doing...?"

Giggling, Zoe winked. "Watch and learn... _Wind into Flame!_"

"_Ice into Flame!_" Tommy announced.

"_Thunder into Light!_" JP called out.

"_Darkness into Light!_" Koichi added.

Ryo, Davis, the Digidestined and their Digimon watched as Takuya and Koji recived the Spirits from their friends... And then, they did something to shock them...

The Human Spirits and Beast Spirits of Flame, Ice, Wind, Earth and Wood entered Takuya's D-Tector as he slashed the top of his Digi-vice against a massive ball of Digi-code around his hand. "**UNITY EXECUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**"

Takuya felt great energy flowing through his body as 9 of the 10 Spirits struck his body, bring out a form of a new Digimon. All that remains was his head where the Spirit of BurningGreymon struck him. In place of Takuya was a massive, heavily armored warrior with a helmet shaped like WarGreymon, a massive sword in his right hand and symbol below his belt. The warrior swings his sword with great ferocity before calling out his name as his powerful evolution has been completed!

"**EMPERORGREYMON!**"

Now, it was Koji's turn! The Human and Beast Spirits of Light, Darkness, Thunder, Water and Metal entered Koji's D-Tector. Doing the same as Takuya, Koji slashed the top of his Digi-vice on a ball of Digi-code that surrounded his hand and called out the same words that granted Koji a powerful boost in the Spirits! "**UNITY EXECUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**"

Koji also felt great energy that flew inside his body as 9 out of 10 Spirits strike his body, also bring out a form of another new Digimon. His head remains before the Spirit of KendoGarurumon covered him. Standing in place of Kouji was a smaller warrior with heavy weaponry. His face was completely wolf-like in appearance and his right hand became a gigantic missile launcher He was wearing a massive chest armour with a long cannon on his right arm and a machine-gun like device on his left arm. As he was like a wolf, he howled as his evolution was finished.

"**MAGNAGARURURMON!**"

Yolei and Cody gasped. These were the two Digimon from that photograph, facing against Valmarmon! It was an incredible sight for them so to speak...

"So, guys? What do you think?" EmperorGreymon asked. "I'll take care of Ebemon."

MagnaGarurumon nodded. "And Barbamon will be mine!"

Smiling a little, Ryo brought his D-Power into the air. "Me and Cyberdramon will join too... You ready?"

"Always!" Cyberdramon growled.

(_BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION_)

"Bio-Merge activate!" Ryo yelled as he and Cyberdramon combined together. In a flash, images of Monodramon and Cyberdramon appeared as a warrior stood in his place with a scarf waving through the air.

"_Cyberdramon Bio-Merge to... **JUSTIMON!**_"

Ken was amazed by the apperance of Justimon, Cyberdramon's Mega form. "In...Incredible..."

Looking over to Davis' Digidestined, the Cyborg Digimon nodded. "OK, you guys... Let's try out Chaotic Digivolve!"

Davis grinned. "You got it! ExVeemon?"

"Here I go!" ExVeemon roared. "_ExVeemon Chaotic Digivolve to... **METALEXVEEMON!**_"

For the first time since the battle against MetalTyrannomon, MetalExVeemon was back and ready to continue the battle. Slamming his fists against his metallic chest, MetalExVeemon was happy. "Oh yeah! I'm ready to rumble!"

Ken smiled as his D-3 glowed. "OK, Stingmon... Get ready for your Chaotic Digivolved form..."

"Ready, Ken! _Stingmon Chaotic Digivolve to..._" Stingmon started to transform into it's new form. His dark green colour turned into light green with red and yellow jewels embedded on many places. The armour covering both his hands soon gained long pointed claws which went past his hand-like hands. He had long white hair glowing down his back and his face hidden by the insectiod mask. He also held a long staff with a red star-shaped blade attached on top of it in his claw. He swung it around as he reached his new form. "... _**JEWELBEEMON!**_"

Inside Justimon, Ryo checked out the stats of Ken's new Digimon. "_JewelBeemon. Ultimate level, Vaccine type, Insectoid Digimon. His special attacks are Spike Buster and Shot Claw._"

"Stingmon! I mean, JewelBeemon! You look amazing!" Ken shouted out, a smile on his face.

JewelBeemon chuckled as he twirled his staff around. "Thank you, Ken."

Yolei gulped. It is her turn for the new Chaotic form of her Aquilamon. "Ready, Aquilamon...?"

Aquilamon nodded. "I am, Yolei... Don't worry, what ever happens to me... I'll be the same..."

"OK... Go for it!" Yolei called out as her D-3 glowed.

"_Aquilamon Chaotic Digivolve to..._" Aquilamon's body started to form into a different shape. He became more humanoid but, kept his bird-like feet intact while he grew a pair of arms with five-fingers upon it. He kept his huge Aquilamon-wings out while a golden bird-mask covered his new human-like face. A samuri-sheath appeared on his hip while a samuri sword appeared in his hand. With a few swipes, Aquilamon's new form was complete. "... _**EMERLEAGLEMON!**_"

"EmerlEaglemon...?" JP, Davis and Tommy repeated in total shock.

Once again, Ryo checked out the new Digimon's stats inside Justimon. "_EmerlEaglemon. Ultimate level, Data type, Warrior Digimon. Special attacks are Schneller Schrägstrich and Feder-Stoß._"

Koichi smiled. "German words, huh...? _Schneller Schrägstrich_ is called _Swift Slash_ and _Feder-Stoß_ is _Feather Burst_."

Davis sweatdropped. "Gee... Can't someone give him an original name like... WarAquilamon, or something...?"

However, Yolei wasn't listening. She was happy at her new Digimon's form. "EmerlEaglemon, you look so cool!"

"Thank you, Yolei." Said EmerlEaglemon, bowing.

Ankylomon smiled. "OK, Cody... Just me left... Let's see what I got!"

Nodding, Cody held his D-3 in the air. "Go for it, Ankylomon!"

"_Ankylomon Digivolve to..._" What totally amazed everyone that a dinosaur Digimon like Ankylomon soon became a huge long black scaled dragon with a red underbelly, golden mask and golden horns while holding a red jewel in one claw while holding a green jewel in his other claw. He roared. "..._**HISHARYUUMON!**_"

Amazed, Ryo checked out the stats on Cody's Digivolved Digimon. "_Hisharyuumon. Ultimate level, Dragon type, Vaccine Digimon. And his special attacks are Growing Dragon Blade and Juuouguruma._"

Cody was speechless. "H...How did a Dinosaur Digimon became a Dragon Digimon! That's impossible!"

Chuckling, Hisharyuumon spoke and it was still the accent that Armadilliomon has. "I guess it's your honourable sense from your Kendo you are learning from your grandfather. Neverless, I am here to help."

Turning to Kari, Gatomon was smiling. "Me and Angemon are ready!"

"OK! Come on, TK!" Kari said, holding her D-3 up.

"All right." TK replied, also holding his D-3.

"_Gatomon Digivolve to... **ANGEWOMON!**_"

"_Angemon Digivolve to... **MAGNAANGEMON!**_"

Nodding, EmperorGreymon leapt off the building. "Part one of our plan is going into action! **LET'S MOVE!**"

Soon, EmperorGreymon was followed by MagnaGarurumon, Justimon, MetalExVeemon, JewelBeemon, EmerlEaglemon, Hisharyuumon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon as they went into battle.

While everyone was watching, Davis started to type into his D-Terminal. "OK, Tai... We are into battle right now... Go onto stage two and three..."

0000000000000000000000000000

Tai stood with Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and their Digimon as they took their positions behind a building where they can get a clear view of some evil Digimon at the back. Frowning, Tai turned to Agumon. "So... who are the Digimon at the back?"

"DarkTyrannomon, Deltamon and Bakemon. All Champion Digimon." Agumon said.

Smiling, Tai looked at Izzy. "Part one is in phase!"

"Good... Just like I planned!" Izzy said. "Team One, which is Ryo's group, will battle against the tougher Digimon that are outside at the front of the warehouse. Team two, which is us, will distract the weaker Digimon from behind here."

"That's right. And the others, whom will be Team Three, will enter the warehouse before splitting up into two groups." Matt said. "One team will face Mariku while others try and locate the final 2 emeralds as well as save the slaves."

Kazu smiled. "Well, let's get the action started, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Kenta cheered.

"_Agumon Digivolve to... **GREYMON!**_"

"_Gabumon Digivolve to... **GARURUMON!**_"

"_Tentomon Digivolve to... **KABUTERIMON!**_"

"_Biyomon Digivolve to... **BIRDRAMON!**_"

"_Gomamon Digivolve to... **IKKAKUMON!**_"

"_Palmon Digivolve to... **TOGEMON!**_"

The Digidestined's Digimon raced into battle with Guardromon and Leomon, facing off the evil Digimon. The DarkTyrannomon roared as it rushed forward with Deltamon and Bakemon into battle.

0000000000000000000000

The next group ran into the warehouse. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Susie, Vulpix, Liza, Brendan and Edward were on one group while Yugi, Tea, SnowAgumon, Tristan, Inumon, Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba, Penguinmon, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon and the Silesia Veemon were on the other group.

Grinning, Sonic pointed to his team. "Me and my group will go and get the remaining 2 Chaos Emeralds away from Mariku. And if we are lucky, try and free his slaves as well."

"One question, did you actually bring the other 5?" Tea asked.

Patting his backpack, Tails nodded. "Yeah... but, don't worry. You'll see what happens when Sonic and Shadow holds all seven Chaos Emeralds. This Mariku guy is gonna get a big headache."

Laughing slightly, Yugi nodded. "OK, you guys go on ahead now!"

"Good luck..." Sonic said before he lead his team away.

Silence came upon the team before Yugi stepped up with his Duel Disk out. "Mariku! I am here to accept your challange!"

The lights went on and the huge room was lit. Mariku was seen at the other end of the room with a couple of DarkKnightmon as his protection. "Welcome, Pharaoh... to your last battle!"

Ash blinked. "Pharaoh...?"

"Long story..." Yugi whispered as he subtly changed into Yami Yugi.

Silesia Veemon looked at Takato. "My highest Digivolved form is Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. If it gets ugly, I'll Digivolve to save us all."

"Please do..." Takato whispered.

Standing apart for a Duel, Yami Yugi glared at Mariku with hatred in his eyes. "We finally meet again, Mariku... You'll pay for what you have done!"

Mariku laughed. "Please... once I'm done with you, I'll be powerful! Too powerful to be defeated! And I have the very cards to bring me to victory!"

"We shall see about that!" Yami said, holding his Duel Disk up. "Both of us will battle with 8000 Life Points, am I correct?"

"Your correct, Pharaoh but... it's not enough to defeat me in your last Duel!" Mariku said, as he activated his Duel Disk.

"This isn't my last Duel, Mariku! And I do have a final Duel, it won't be against you!" Yami said, also activating his Duel Disk.

(_**Y. YAMI:** 8000_)

(_**MARIKU:** 8000_)

Drawing five cards each, Yami was finally facing Mariku in a final battle. As the others watched, Henry was started to think. "The Digimon that Ryo's group and Tai's group are facing are both part of the first battle... Mariku's battle against the Pharaoh are the second battle so... what is the third one...?"

The first draw was made by Yami as he placed a card down. "I summon the Giant Soldier of Stone in DEF mode! And then, I end my turn!"

A huge stone-man, kneeling on the ground, appeared in front of Yami. (_Giant Soldier of Stone. ATK: 1300 DEF: 2000_)

Mariku smirked as he drew a card. He looked at his hands and almost laughed. "Excellent... All I need to do is put all five of these cards into the graveyard when I have the chance to draw and discard them... And I know how..." He took a card out of his hand. "I summon the mighty Opticlops in ATK mode! Before I end my turn..."

A massive demon with a sharp horn and has one eye, appeared onto the field on Mariku's side. (_Opticlops. ATK: 1800 DEF: 1700_)

"What is he planning...?" Yami whispered. He drew his next card before setting one monster card down with a face-down card. "Come forth Feral Imp in DEF mode! And one card face-down before I end my turn!"

A green imp, kneeling on the ground near the Soldier of Stone, appeared on the field while a face-down card appeared behind him. (_Feral Imp. ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400_)

As soon as Mariku drew a card, he almost laughed. "I'm gonna start things off! First of all, I play a Magic card called Cost Down!" After playing the card, Mariku discared one. "By discarding this card, all my monsters in my hand have dropped two from their respectible level stars."

Joey looked confused. "Eh...? What does he mean by that!"

"Let me give you an example, Wheeler! By playing that card, Mariku might have changed a 7-8 Star monsters that needs two monster to sarifice to bring to the field into a 5-6 Star monster that will need only one sarfice." Kaiba explained.

"Correct, Kaiba! And I give up my Opticlops to summon the **TRI-HORNED DRAGON**!" Mariku announced, slamming a card onto the field.

As Opticlop vanished, a blue dragin with three huge horns appeared onto the field. (_Tri-Horned Dragon. ATK: 2850 DEF: 2350_)

Rika was stunned. "No way... If Kaiba used that move, he would have already summoned a Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field!"

"What is Yugi going to do...?" Ash asked.

"Tri-Horned Dragon, destroy his Feral Imp!" Mariku announced.

As the Tri-Horned Dragon roared and fired off a blast of flames, the face-down card behind Feral Imp flipped up. "Activate **_Negate Attack_**, that will end your battle phase without any of my monsters destroyed!" Yami announced.

A protective barrier appeared in front of Feral Imp, protecting him from the Tri-Horned Dragon's attack. Mariku wasn't worried, he still have a trick up his sleeve. "Very well then, Pharaoh... I shall end my turn!"

"Draw card!" Yami announced as he drew his card. He looked at it and smiled. "I shall sacifice my Soldier of Stone and Feral Imp to summon the might **BUSTER BLADER**!"

As the two monsters on Yami's side of the field vanished, a humanoid warrior in blue/purple armour appeared in front of Yami.

"Excellent move..." Kaiba muttered.

"Buster Blader has a special ability! With every Dragon type monster on your field or graveyard, his ATK will increase by 500 points!" Yami announced.

(_Buster Blader. ATK: 2600_ V _3100 DEF: 2300_)

Pointing to Tri-Horned Dragon, Yami spoke in a clear voice. "Buster Blader, slash his Tri-Horned Dragon down now!"

With a grunt, Buster Blader leapt into the air and slashed the Tri-Horned Dragon with his sword, slicing the beast in half and destroyed him.

(_**MARIKU:** 7750_)

"Nice start, Pharaoh... My turn now!" Mariku said, drawing a card and looked at it. After a moment of silence, Mariku started to laugh insanly. "**AT LAST! MY TRUMPH CARD!**"

Tea gasped. "What!"

"Pharaoh... Once I have activated this card, **NOTHING **can stop it except by ending the Duel!" Mariku said as the Field slot opened up. "I activate a dangerous Magic Field card known as...**_ THE SEAL OF LUCEMON!_**"

Silesia Veemon gasped. "Lucemon...!"

A blinding flash and everyone had to cover their eyes from the green light. When everyone uncovered them, they saw Yami and Mariku surrounded by a massive green circle with the Crest of Light in the middle, covered by the Hazard symbol.

"Mariku!** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!**" Yami yelled in fury.

Laughing, Mariku pointed to his disk. "The Seal of Lucemon is too powerful to be destroyed by Magic, Trap or Effect monsters! Plus, once the loser has been decided, the Seal of Lucemon will seal away the loser's soul and body... **FOREVER!**"

Gasping in shock, Yami's eyes were filled with fear. "Wha...What...!"

"Yes... and I'll take sure I will win!" Mariku said, drawing a card from his hand. "I activate Permature Burial! Giving up 800 of my Life Points, I bring back the Tri-Horned Dragon back from the graveyard!"

(_**MARIKU:** 6950_)

The three-horned blue dragon appeared on the field, roaring. (_Tri-Horned Dragon. ATK: 2850_ V _3350. DEF: 2350_)

"What! His ATK has increased!" Yami gasped.

"That's right... Thanks to the Seal of Lucemon, all my monsters that comes onto the field will have their ATK power increase by 500 points!" Mariku said. "And now, Tri-Horned Dragon! Destroy his Buster Blader!"

A roar and the massive Tri-Horned Dragon fired his flames that covered Buster Blader, destroying him with no problems.

Gritting his teeth, Yami lowered his eyes. "This... doesn't look good..."

(_**Y. YUGI:** 7750_)

"Why didn't we see this...?" Henry muttered.

Brock shook his head. "I.. I dunno..."

Noticing their behaviour, Renamon looked confused. "Something wrong...?"

Nodding, Henry motioned to the battlefield. "Mariku was planning to rid of Yugi in the beggining. If Mariku wins, we won't be seeing Yugi for a long time..."

"No... this can't be! **YUGI, YOU GOT TO WIN!**" Tea screamed.

Laughing, Mariku wasn't worried. "Pharaoh, this is just the start of my master plan to eliminate you for good! I end my turn but, **NOTHING** will save you now!"

"Don't count on it, Mariku! I shall beat you, no matter what!" Yami announced.

The battle between the Pharaoh and Mariku continues with Yami's friends watching...

0000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**The battle between Mariku and Yami continues with Mariku finally revealing his master plan. Meanwhile, the battle between good Digimon and evil Digimon begins while Sonic's group finds the slaves... and the third battler...**

**What happens next! Stay tuned to the next chapter!"**

**EmerlEaglemon is my new Ultimate Digimon along with MetalExVeemon. Stingmon's and Anyklomon's Chaotic Digivolve form is official but, Ankylomon's Ultimate form isn't his official Digivolved form. It was either Shakkoumon or SkullScorpionmon. So, I used a dragon instead.**

**So, until the next chapter, see ya!**


	49. Mariku's Master Plan! Duel Continues! Pa...

**First of all, to Cave Cat... Sorry to upset you but, I can't add the Ultimate forms of your Digimon in my story. Sorry. Just be glad they are in the story, with an important task to find the Ancient Delta. Speaking of which, Ancient Delta shall be revealed soon. Not at this moment though...**

**Second of all, to the reviwer whom name is unknown... It is a bit like the DOMA arc with the Seal of Lucemon/Seal of the Oreichalkos but, with one major difference. Lucemon will need to put a lot of energy into the Seal of Lucemon to get it's fully potential and I have to tell ya, he is only doing this once.**

**And Dark Qiviut, better start learning about Yu-Gi-Oh as soon as possible. Heh...**

**Type Summoner is a Magic card I created. Just thought I should tell ya that.**

**OK, onto the next chapter!**

0000000000000000000000000

Standing over the viewing orb, Lucemon Chaos Mode frowned. "A good start for you, Mariku... but, what are the chances of your come-back against the Pharoah? He only lost 250 of his Life Points while you lost over 1000 so you can show one of your moves against him...? Perhapes it is almost time for one of my plans to come to life..."

Walking over to a drawer, Lucemon pulled a shelf out and took a yellow data-disk out with a smile. "This disk containing the Guilmon belonging to the Tamer... chaos will rise..."

Slowly turning to the orb, Lucemon sighed. "Don't lose, Mariku..." And he walked deeper into his secret room, leaving the orb to shine.

00000000000000000000000

Even though the battle has just begun, the situation that Yami Yugi was in was grave. First of all was Mariku's new Field Magic card that has a deadly effect, the Seal of Lucemon. Not only was this card was too powerful to be destroyed but, it will also increase the monsters on Mariku's side of the field by 500 ATK points.

But, it was the final effect of the Seal of Lucemon that brought chills to Yami. If anyone lose inside the Seal of Lucemon, the loser's body **AND** soul will be sealed away in a different dimension. So, this was Mariku's plan, to not only defeat the soul of the Pharaoh but, also seal him away forever!

Watching the Duel were Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Mokuba, Inumon, Penguinmon, SnowAgumon, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon and the Silesia Veemon. They all looked worried at this turn of events.

Grunting, Yami looked the Life Points differences between himself and Mariku...

(_**Y. YUGI:** 7750_)

(_**MARIKU:** 6950_)

And then, he looked at Mariku's monster on the field. The Tri-Horned Dragon that has gotten stronger due to the effects of the Seal of Lucemon. (_Tri-Horned Dragon. ATK: 2850_ V _3350. DEF: 2350_)

In order for Yami to defeat the Tri-Horned Dragon, he needs to summon a monster that has a higher ATK power. He then, smiled. "He may be strong but, I know a monster that will make your Tri-Horned Dragon fall, Mariku!"

Mariku didn't looked worried. "Oh really...? How can you do that, Pharoah...?"

"You just wait and see, Mariku... Once it's my turn..." Yami said.

Smirking, Mariku nodded. "Very well, my turn has ended."

Quickly drawing a card from his deck, Yami placed a card down. "The start of Tri-Horned Dragon's downfall! I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior!"

Appearing onto the field was a small man made out of metal and magnets, holding a sword and a shield. (_Alpha the Magnet Warrior. ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700_)

"Ha!** THAT** puny monster can beat my monster?" Mariku asked, laughing out loud. "Your pathetic, Pharaoh... What can he do to defeat me...?"

"Nothing... except I can activate this Magic card, _Type Summoner_!" Yami announced, placing a card onto the field. "This allows me to special summon two monsters from my hand or deck onto the field from the same type as my monster on the field. Alpha is a Rock monster so, I will bring forth **TWO** more Rock monsters!"

Snapping his fingers, Henry turned to Takato. "I remember the Magnet Warrior! Don't you...?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah... I do!"

"What...? What does these Magnet Warrior do?" May asked.

Before anyone could answer May's question, Yami placed two cards down onto the field. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior and Gamma the Magnet Warrior to the field!"

Coming beside Alpha was a yellow metal guy with a magnet attached to the side of his head while his hands were also made out of magnets. (_Beta the Magnet Warrior. ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600_)

Finally, a pink metal creature with wings and a blue S on his chest appeared beside Alpha. The only thing that has a magnet on his body was near his neck. (_Gamma the Magnet Warrior. ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800_)

Now, Mariku didn't like the look of this. "What are you doing...?"

Smirking, Yami took a card out of his hand. "Because, Mariku... I am combinding these three mighty warriors into one! Alpha! Beta! Gamma! Combind your powers!"

The three Magnet Warriors suddenly broke apart into small pieces and combinded into a huge magnetic warrior with a sword and massive wings. It hovered in front of Yami, staring at the Tri-Horned Dragon with his yellow robot-like eyes under his mask. (_Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior. ATK: 3500 DEF: 3850_)

Mariku hissed. "Valkyrion...! Of course!"

"The stage has finally been set for Tri-Horned Dragon's downfall! Valkyrion, slash the Tri-Horned Dragon with your mighty blade!" Yami announced.

For a monster made out of metal and magnets, the massive form of Valkyrion flew through the air in quick speed, heading towards the Tri-Horned Dragon before slashing it into pieces and destroying it completly.

(_**MARIKU:** 6800_)

Joey pumped his fist into the air. "Oh yeah! That's the way, Yugi! This punk is gonna know who the true winner is!"

Grunting, Mariku directed his attention to the small audience, glaring at May. "If I make you so useful, I should have gained more information from you!"

Blinking, May looked at Mariku with a confused face. "How... can you get information from me...? What are you talking about...?"

"Don't you remember me, my pretty puppet?" Mariku asked before he laughed. "Oh... that's right, I made sure you can't remember!"

"Wha... What is he talking about...?" May whispered.

Clutching his fist, Ash looked at May. "It's him, May! This must be the jerk that hypnotized you on the day when you captured that Bulbasaur!"

Gasping, May glared at Mariku. "**IS THIS TRUE? ARE YOU THE ONE THAT HYPNOTIZED ME?**"

Laughing, Mariku nodded. "Yes... that is me..."

"Why I oughta... You made me walk back to HYPNOS in bare feet! **WHY?**" May screamed.

Mariku just shrugged. "I can't help it if I'm in such a hurry..." He then grinned. "Anyway... just because our meeting back then was over doesn't mean your mind isn't freed from the trance yet, dolly!"

Understanding, Silesia Veemon looked up at May. "Your still under his hypnotic powers! He is using you as a spy!"

"Which is how I was able to gain information about the Chaos Emeralds." Mariku added.

"I...I can't be... This isn't happening!" May screamed in fear.

Laughing, Mariku reached into his pocket and brought out the golden Sennen Ball. "It is true, dolly. I can prove it..."

Yami gasped at the Sennen Ball. "Wha... What is that?"

"My pretty puppet '_gave_' me six of her Poke-Balls so I can alter them to my pleasure!" Mariku explained. "These are known as the Sennen Balls! With a few modifications on these, I was able to make these into powerful capturing tools that not only gave me total hypnotic control over the Pokemon I capture but, it will also give them the power to use a powerful hypnotic control over a weak victim like Ishizu!"

May paled. "He used **MY** Poke-Balls to make powerful weapons?"

"Correct! These are called the Sennen Balls and all six of them are filled with lovely brainwashed Pokemon that will do my every bidding! Suicune, Raikou, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres and the silver Arcanine!" Mariku laughed. He held the ball up as it glowed. "And I will prove that my control over my pretty puppet is true!"

Max scoffed. "Don't be silly! There is no way your control over May is still effecting her!" He turned around to look at his older sister. "Right, May...?"

One problem though, May's eyes were glazed over and rose her arms into zombie-like. She spoke in a robotic voice. "_I must obey Master Mariku... I must obey Master Mariku..._"

Although horrfied, Max sweatdropped. "I guess... not..."

"**MAY!**" Misty gasped before glaring at Mariku. "Let her go!"

Laughing, Mariku placed the Sennen Ball into his pocket. "Not until this Duel is over! Pharaoh, may I start my next turn...?"

Gritting his teeth at Mariku's actions on May, Yami nodded. "Yes... make your next move..."

"Thank you..." Mariku said, drawing a card from his deck. He looked at it and laughed. "I always enjoy controlling fools, Pharaoh... and not only have I got control of dolly over there, I'm also going to gain control over your monster!"

"**WHAT?**" Yami gasped.

"I activate the Magic card, _Change of Heart_!" Mariku announced, placing a card onto the field. "This allows me to take control of one of your monsters for one turn only! And your Valkyrion is now **MY** monster!"

Yami gasped. As Valkyrion flew to Mariku's side of the field, he figured out the deadly truth. "I have no monsters on the field!"

Giggling, Mariku pointed to Yami. "That's right... And with your monster on my side of the field, his ATK power will gain an extra 500 ATK boost!"

(_Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior. ATK: 3500_ V _4000 DEF: 3850_)

With a grin, Mariku looked at Valkyrion. "All right, Valkyrion! Attack your former master's Life Points! Slice him down with your mighty sword!"

A quick motion later and Yami fell to his knees in pain as his Valkyrion attacked his own life points, gritting his teeth.

(_**Y. YUGI:** 3750_)

"**YUGI!**" Joey yelled out.

As soon as Valkyrion landed on Mariku's side of the field after attacking, Mariku drew a card from his hand. "And I will sacrafice your Valkyrion to summon the Illusionist Faceless Mage in DEF position!"

The huge magnetic warrior vanihsed and a mage with no face appeared on the field to take his place. (_Illusionist Facelss Mage. ATK: 1200_ V _1700 DEF: 2200_)

"No..." Yami whispered as he slowly got up.

"I end my turn! Make a comeback from **THAT**, Pharaoh..." Mariku sniggered.

Drawing a card from his deck, Yami glared at Mariku. "I must find a way to defeat Mariku, otherwise... he will be unstoppable!"

0000000000000000000000

Swords clashed as EmerlEaglemon, Hawkmon's new Ultimate form, uses his samuri sword to battle against another sword belonging to a DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode, codenamed Krieger. It was an intense battle as both warriors continued their battle.

Krieger grunted as his sword took another clash from EmerlEaglemon's. "I must say... for someone that is newly evolved, you are strong..."

"I thank you." EmerlEaglemon said, leaping into the air with his sword starting to glow. "But, I must defeat you for your heart is filled with evil... **SCHNELLER SCHRÄGSTRICH!**" He did a quick movement with his sword, creating a powerful silver shockwave.

Suddenly, the sword of Krieger's also glowed as he released a beam of dark energy. "**MÖRDER-SCHRÄGSTRICH!**"

Both attacks struck each other and caused a massive explosion. EmerlEaglemon landed on a rock and even though he wore a mask, his expression was a frown. "He seems tougher than he looks... I should be more careful and try to end this battle quickly..."

When the smoke cleared, EmerlEaglemon gasped as he saw Krieger holding his shield up towards his opponent. The shield was glowing with dark negative energy that looks too deadly. "**SCHILD VON CHAOS!**"

Quickly leaping into the air, a blast of powerful dark energy came out of Kreiger's shield, missing his target. EmerlEaglemon reacted by spreading his huge eagle wings and firing off feathers that are now hard and sharp. "**FEDER-STOSS!**"

Krieger lifted his arm up to protect his face from the incoming feather attack. "He is just newly Digivolved... I shall easily eliminate him..." When he uncovered his face, he had a shocking sight before him. "What in the...!"

While Krieger let his guard up to protect him from EmerlEaglemon's attack, he let his guard down when EmerlEaglemon leapt forward and pierced his samuri sword through Krieger's chest. EmerlEaglemon smiled at the shocked look of his opponent. "Looks like I win..."

"_Im...pos...ible..._" Krieger choked, dropping his sword and shield to the ground. "_I... lost...? For...give me... Lucemon-sama... For...give me..._"

Along with his sword and shield, Krieger exploded into small particles of data. EmerlEaglemon placed his sword into the sheath and sighed. "My opponent has fallen..."

Up above on the building, Yolei was estactic. "Did you see? Did you see? My dear EmerlEaglemon was wonderful! **WONDERFUL!** Oh... he is so wonderful..."

Kari sweatdropped. "Guess Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA Digivolving into Silphymon might be a long time until he returns..."

"Never mind about that, Kari... Look there..." TK whispered.

Confused, Kari followed TK's direction and gasped slightly. MetalExVeemon was facing against MetalDevidramon, Justimon was facing Barbamon, EmperorGreymon was facing Ebemon, MagnaGarurumon was facing Deathmon, JewelBeemon was facing Canntoisemon, Hisharyuumon was dealing with the Karatenmon and MagnaAngemon and Angewomon were facing the DarkKnightmon with ease.

Gritting his teeth as he blocked JewelBeemon's staff, Canntoisemon saw Krieger's defeat and gulped. "This doesn't look good... If JewelBeemon gets the upper hand on me... I might end up like Krieger...** AND I'M NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!**"

"I agree!" MetalDevidramon roared out, blocking a fist attack from MetalExVeemon. "I can't believe I am following this crazy order of that guy!" He used his other arm to knock his opponent backwards before running towards Canntoisemon.

Regaining his composure, MetalExVeemon glared at MetalDevidramon. "**HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?**" He then, gasped. "**JEWELBEEMON, WATCH OUT!**"

Whirling his head around, JewelBeemon gasped. "What in the...?" He was soon knocked back by the fist of MetalDevidramon and crashed into some trash cans. "Why do I have to take out the trash?"

Confused, Canntoisemon was picked up by MetalDevidramon. "What are you doing...?"

"I've decided to turn my back on that inhuman twerp! Mariku may have set up a final battle but, we are not going down with him!" MetalDevidramon said as he started to fly away.

Canntoisemon was silent before he grinned and laughed. "OK! I totally agree with you!" He looked down to the ground. "We shall return, fools! And when we do, you shall not survive!"

Getting up, JewelBeemon was shocked. "They... are retreating...?"

"But, why...?" MetalExVeemon whispered.

In his battle against Justimon, Barbamon grunted before he vanished into nothingness. Stumbling a bit, Justimon whirled his head about, confused. "What in the...? Where did you go?"

"_Legendary Tamer... I challange you to a one-on-one battle... Where we shall not be intruppeted. I will let you know the exact moment when we shall battle..._" Came the errie voice of Barbamon. "_For now, farewell..._"

The voice of Cyberdramon echoed from Justimon. "Coward! He is escaping!"

"Yeah... but, why...?" Ryo asked.

Ebemon and Deathmon also vanished, leaving EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon confused. The only Digimon that were left behind were the Karatenmon and DarkKnightmon.

"Koji... What are these guys doing...?" EmperorGreymon muttered.

Frowning, MagnaGarurumon turned to his friend. "They must have decided that fighting against us is not worth losing their lifes over... I bet they don't want to end up like Krieger..."

"That could explain it!" Angewomon called out from above. "But, what about the remaining Digimon that we are facing?"

Hisharyuumon laughed as he hovered near his teammates. "Just leave it to..."

Hovering beside the huge dragon, MagnaAngemon was confused. "What are you doing to do...?"

"You just watch..." Hisharyuumon said as the red and green orbs in his claws started to glow. "**JUUOUGURUMA!**" Both of the orbs released an intense power of red and green energy that engulfed the Karatenmon and DarkKnightmon, destroying them all.

Up above, Cody was amazed. "Incredible..."

"So.. now what...?" Davis asked.

Sighing, Koichi leaned back. "I guess we have to wait for Mariku's third challange..."

The others nodded. Whatever Mariku's third challange is gonna be, it might not be pretty. One thing is for sure, MetalDevidramon has lost all faith in Mariku and won't be loyal to him ever again... Question is, how long was MetalDevidramon loyal to Mariku...?

000000000000000000000000

On the otherside of the abandoned warehouse, Tai's group were also doing well. Unlike the Digimon that ran away from Ryo's group, none of these evil Digimon had the sense to escape.

The last of the Deltamon exploded as soon as Leomon's fist landed into his chest. Sighing, Leomon stepped back and crossed his arms. "The DarkTyrannomon, Deltamon and Bakemon are all gone..."

"Good work, Leomon!" Jeri cheered.

Looking at the warehouse, Tai frowned as Sora walked up to his side. "What's the matter, Tai...?"

"I think we should go in and join them... but, a part of me says that we should wait out here in case the third part of Mariku's battle plan comes into action..." Tai muttered.

Nodding, Matt joined his best friends to give his opinion. "Your right, Tai... The first battle is against the Digimon and the second one is this Duel Monster battle.. I'm sure that Mariku is like every bad guy that has a secret weapon up his sleeve... and this third battle might be it!"

"And all we gotta do... is wait..." Tai whispered.

000000000000000000000000

(_**Y. YUGI:** 3750_)

(_**MARIKU:** 6800_)

Still in battle, Yami Yugi had no monsters on his field while Mariku has his Illusionist Faceless Mage on the field. Lucky for Yami, it is in DEF mode. Course, he must make a comeback soon or it will be all over for him.

Meanwhile, Max and Misty tried to wake the hypnotized May from her state. Max was shaking May by her arm. "Come on, May! Stop kidding around! You can't be actually hypnotized by the creep!"

"_Must... obey... Mariku..._" May whispered.

Sighing in fustration, Misty looked at Max. "I'm sorry... but, it looks like it's no trick! May is really hypnotized and totally out of it!"

Takato frowned as he remembered the video that contained Mariku's challange, with him surrounded by his hypnotized subjects. "Just like the others that Mariku already claimed..."

"Tell us, is there are good chance that Yugi can turn this Duel around?" Ash asked.

Nodding, Joey gave off a grin. "Of course... Just you wait, Yug will run circles around Mariku before you know it!"

"Can that be possible...?" Guilmon asked.

Renamon nodded. "If I recall his battle against Kaiba during the Battle City finals, it is possible for Yugi to win..."

Kaiba frowned at that memory of him losing to Yugi at Battle City. But, he isn't worried at all. If he and Yugi ever battled again, it will be much more different from the last. Problem is that Mariku is the obstacle for Kaiba's returning victory...

"My turn now and I summon Mystical Elf in DEF position before I end my turn!" Yami announced as he placed a card down.

A small glow and a tall, blue-skinned female elf appeared on the field. Her eyes were closed and she was kneeling on her knees in a praying position, humming. (_Mystical Elf. ATK: 800 DEF: 2000_)

Grinning, Mariku drew a card from his deck. "Very well, I shall place one monster face-down in DEF position before I end my turn... Make your next move..."

A face-down card appeared beside the Faceless Mage which made Yami worried as he has no idea what that face-down monster really is... "I gotta do something..." He drew his next card and smiled. "Mariku, prepare to meet your fate!"

"Hmm...?" Mariku raised an eyebrow.

"I sacrafice Mystical Elf to summon the Dark Magician Girl!" Yami announced as he placed a card on the field that replaces the Mystical Elf.

As soon as the Mystical Elf was gone, a young girl wearing a blue wizard-suit appeared on the field and twirled her staff around. (_Dark Magician Girl. ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700_)

Almost laughing, Mariku whirled to Yami's friends. "See that! How pathetic he is... you rely on him to save your friends...? He just summoned a weak monster!"

As the Dark Magician Girl made a pouting face from that insulting remark, Kaiba laughed. "Fool! I know what Yugi is doing... After all, he has a trick or two up his sleeve..."

"Is that so...?" Mariku muttered, turning back to Yami.

Nodding, Yami drew a card from his hand. "Kaiba is correct. I haven't finished. Without the Dark Magician Girl on the field, I won't be able to activate this Magic card I hold..." He placed it onto the field. "I activate _Sage's Stone_!"

"Sage's Stone, huh...?" Henry muttered.

Terriermon looked at his Tamer with a confused expression. "What so special about this one?"

"Yugi can only use that card if there is a Dark Magician Girl on the field." Henry said. "This will allow him to summon the Dark Magician on the field from his hand or deck."

"Really? Is that true?" Terriermon asked before there was a glow beside the Dark Magician Girl. "Yep... it's true..."

Appearing onto the field was Yami's favourite card, a human-like character dressed in a purple wizard suit. He also twirled his staff around as he came. (_Dark Magician. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100_)

Yami pointed to the Faceless Mage. "Dark Magician, destroy the Faceless Mage with your powerful magic! **ATTACK!**"

The Dark Magician twirled his staff and fired a blast of dark shockwaves that caused Faceless Mage to explode into nothingness.

But, Mariku didn't looked worried. "Nice one, Pharaoh... Now what is your next move...?"

Turning to the Dark Magician Girl, Yami pointed to the face-down card on Mariku's field. "Dark Magician Girl, attack his face-down card!"

With a happy cry, the Dark Magician Girl twirled her staff around and fired a blast of energy onto the face-down card. As soon as it lift up, Yami gasped along with Rika. Mariku's face-down card was a squrriel-like...

"Oh no... _Nimble Momonga_..." Rika whispered. "Mako pulled that card on me in my Duel..."

(_Nimble Momonga. ATK: 1000 DEF: 100_)

Mokuba sighed. "Then, I guess you know what it's special effects do then..."

Silesia Veemon blinked and turned to Mokuba. "Is it that bad...?"

Evil laughter rerupted from Mariku, catching the attention of Silesia Veemon. "It is bad! He has **TWO** special effects! First of all, when my Nimble Momonga gets sent to the graveyard by the battle, I will regain 1000 Life Points!"

"**WHAT?**" Joey yelled out.

(_**MARIKU:** 7800_)

"Next... If there are any in my deck, I can special summon two more of my Nimble Momonga to the field... just as long as they are in my deck! As so!" Mariku said, placing two cards down onto his disk. With that, two more face-down cards appeared onto the field. "Too bad..."

Tristan grabbed his head. "Oh man... What rotten luck!"

Frowning, Tea called out to Yami. "You gotta find a way to beat him, Yugi! I know you can do it!"

Nodding, Yami drew a card from his hand and placed it onto his disk. "I shall end my turn after I set one card face down. Your move, Mariku..."

Grinning, Mariku drew his next card from his deck. "Thank you..." He looked at it and grinned. "I activate my Pot of Greed to drew two more cards from my deck!" Doing two, Mariku's grin got bigger after he drew two more cards. "Excellent... And now, Pharaoh... Your doom is at hand!"

Yami looked confused. "How...?"

"Simple... First, I shall sacrafice my two Nimble to summon the almighty** THE CREATOR**!" Mariku yelled out as he slammed the card onto his disk.

The two face-down cards vanished and a massive red human-like creature came onto the field, glowing. (_The Creator. ATK: 2300_ V _2800 DEF: 3000_)

"The... Creator...?" Yami gasped.

Kaiba frowned. "Didn't expect Mariku to have that monster in his deck..."

Turning to Kaiba, SnowAgumon looked worried. "Something tells me you know what this monster do, Kaiba. Please, tell us..."

"Mariku can select a monster from his graveyard and bring it back to the field after discarding one card from his hand." Kaiba explained. "And he can only use it once per turn!"

Mariku nodded. "That's right... And I discard this one to bring back my Tri-Horned Dragon to the field. Give him such a warm welcome..."

Yami gritted his teeth as the familiar Tri-Horned Dragon came back to Mariku's field, roaring. (_Tri-Horned Dragon. ATK: 2850_ V _3350. DEF: 2350_) "No... not again..."

"Next, I play this Magic card... **PAINFUL CHOICE!**" Mariku announced as he placed a card down. "A risky card, don't you think so...?"

Rika crossed her arms. "**VERY** risky... Mariku has to select five cards from his deck and show them to Yugi... Then, Yugi has to select one card to go into Mariku's hand while the other four go straight to the graveyard."

"Correct! And here are the cards that I chose!" Mariku said as five cards appeared in front of him, showing who they are in front of Yami.

Yami's eyes widen in shock. The following cards that Mariku chose were Zoa (_ATK: 2600 DEF: 1900_), Battle Steer (_ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300_), Right Leg of the Forbidden One (_ATK: 200 DEF: 300_), Left Leg of the Forbidden One (_ATK: 200 DEF: 300_) and the Right Arm of the Forbidden One. (_ATK: 200 DEF: 300_). "Hi...His deck contains pieces of Exodia!"

"**EXOIDA?**" Came the cries of Tea, Joey and Tristan.

Ash blinked. "Who's Exodia...?"

Grunting, Kaiba lowered his head. "Exodia is a dangerous Duel Monster. There is five pieces of this monster and when you have all five pieces of Exodia in your hand, you will claim an automatic victory!"

"That is correct!" Mariku said. "The Left Arm, Left Leg, Right Arm, Right Leg and Exodia the Forbidden One are the combinations used to bring forth the unstoppable beast of victory!"

Guilmon looked at his Tamer. "Isn't that the monster Yugi used to claim his first victory over Kaiba, Takatomon...?"

Looking at his Digimon, Takato nodded. "Yeah... But, Yugi lost Exodia because Weevil Underwood threw them over the side of the ship that was taking them to Duelist Kingdom that I heard."

"You heard right! Bug boy did threw Yugi's Exodia cards overboard... hoping that it prevent Yugi from winning all over him! But, boy... was he ever wrong!" Joey said.

Mariku held his Duel Disk up. "Pharaoh... the Head and Right Leg of Exodia is now resting in the graveyard at this very moment. I discard the Head of Exodia in order to activate the effects of my Cost Down Magic card I used earlier while I discarded the Right Leg to activate The Creator's special ability to bring Tri-Horned Dragon back to the field!"

"He... did that...?" Tristan asked, confused.

Terriermon cheered. "Hey hey! If Yugi chooses either Zoa or Battle Steer, the remaining three pieces of Exodia will be gone forever in the graveyard and he has no worries!"

However, Kaiba didn't looked too happy. In face, he was thinking hard. "This seems familiar... Getting all five pieces of Exodia into the graveyard... What is he up to...?"

"Mariku... In your hand will be the Battle Steer while Zoa and the three pieces of Exodia goes into the graveyard!" Yami announced.

Mariku smirked as Battle Steer came into his hand while the other four cards enter into his graveyard. "OK... Next, I activate Monster Reborn to bring Zoa to the field!"

The blue mutant-like demon of Zoa came onto the field, hissing. (_Zoa. ATK: 2600_ V _3100 DEF: 1900_)

Quickly making a calculation, Max gasped. "Ah! If he attacks, Yugi will lose!"

Laughing, Mariku pointed to The Creator. "Attack the Dark Magician, Creator! Destroy him!"

The Creator roared and threw his fist towards the Dark Magician but... before it could destroy him, Yami's face-down card behind the magicians flipped up. Yami smiled. "You fell into my trap, Mariku! I activate the Trap card, **MIRROR FORCE!**"

The Creator's fist struck the powerful Mirror Force, destroying him along with Tri-Horned Dragon and Zoa. Mariku groaned. "No... Not this..."

Tea cheered. "Way to go, Yugi!"

"**YEAH!** And now, he has no monsters on his field!" Joey called out.

Frowning, Mariku looked at his hand and sighed. "End... turn..."

Drawing a card from his deck, Yugi pointed to Mariku. "Dark Magician Girl, attack his Life Points directly now!"

The Dark Magician Girl whirled her staff around and fired off a blast of energy that struck Mariku, causing him to scream in pain.

"That will teach ya for what you done to May!" Brock said.

(_**MARIKU:** 5800_)

But, it wasn't over. Yami turned to his Dark Magician and pointed to Mariku once again. "Your turn, Dark Magician! Attack his life points directly!"

The Dark Magician also twirled his staff around and fired a blast of negative energy, striking Mariku and causing him to scream also.

(_**MARIKU**: 3300_)

(_**Y. YUGI:** 3750_)

"He did it! They are almost tied!" Penguinmon cheered. "Mariku is in deep, deep trouble! No doubt about that, people!"

Kaiba was still looking worried. "Yugi is going to win but, Mariku's plan to discard the five pieces of Exodia into the graveyard seems familiar... but, when did that happen..."

Groaning as he got up, Mariku gritted his teeth. "Damn... I must draw that card or my plans will be ruined... I can't let that happen..."

0000000000000000000000

Sonic's group which consists of himself, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Susie, Vulpix, Liza, Brendan and Edward were in a room containing the brainwashed slaves as well as the roboticized slaves.

Frowning, Sonic looked at the robotic face of Huskymon before turning to Tails. "This Mariku guy must be smart... Look at the ones that are roboticized, Tails... They are completly under his control... And no sign of going crazy like the last time it happened."

"Your right... The mind-control chip on that roboticized dragon didn't work when Eggman used it back then." Tails said. "What did Mariku used to make sure that the chips will work...?"

"I dunno... but, we better find a way to help them..." Sonic muttered.

Liza was staring at the roboticized form of Ash's Charizard, sadness in her eyes. "Oh my... I'm so sorry, Charizard... I'm just glad that nor Charla or Ash... can see you like this..."

Knuckles was removing the dark blue Chaos Emerald from the hypnotized Ishizu's hands before putting it into his backpack. "Got it... We have all seven Chaos Emeralds in our possession!" He turned to look at Susie. "Any chance to wake these guys up...?"

Susie walked over to Ishizu and waved her hand in front of the blank face. She shook her head. "No... she is completly out of it... Whatever Mariku used on her has completly stripped her of her free will..."

Brendan looked through a window and saw the battle between Yami and Mariku. He grinned at the sudden event. "Don't you worry... Looks like Yugi is teaching that Mariku guy a few good lessons! I think Yugi is winning!"

Flinching at the sight of a roboticized Lugia, Edward turned to Brendan with a smile on his face. "Really...? That sounds like good news..."

"If Yugi wins, that means we can find out what the third battle is!" Tails said.

Walking over to the hypnotized Suicune, Shadow spotted a creature glowing nearby. He gasped at the sight of a tall grey cat-like creature known as Mewtwo, with his eyes glowing purple as he was possessed. "I think... we found it..."

Everyone turned around where Shadow is and saw Mewtwo. Edward, Brendan and Susie gasped. They figured it was a Pokemon and it was a psychic type.

"_Leave now... or die!_" Came Mewtwo's voice in a death like way, whom didn't spoke with his mouth but, sounded possessed.

"No thanks... We are staying right here!" Sonic said, cooly.

Mewtwo lowered his eyes. "_Suffer!_" He started to create a Shadow Ball in his three fingered hand.

Edward quickly grabbed a Poke-Ball from his belt. "A Ghost-type attack! Brendan, use your Absol! He's Psychic!"

Nodding, Brendan grabbed a Poke-Ball from his belt and threw it. "Absol, go!"

"Go, Umbreon!" Edward shouted.

Both Poke-Balls opened up to release Umbreon and Absol into battle. As Dark Pokemon, they have the advantage over Psychic Pokemon but...

"_Resistence is futile!_" Mewtwo said as the Shadow Ball got bigger before he threw upon Umbreon and Absol, pushing them back into wall, exploding.

Edward and Brendan gasped. "**ABSOL!**" "**UMBREON!**"

Tails was amazed. "Whoa... what power..."

0000000000000000

Near the Dueling area, Yami and his friends were shocked for the explosion to occur while Mariku just smirked. "Ah... looks like round three has begun..."

"Round three...?" Brock muttered before he gasped. In the rubble of wall were Umbreon and Absol, trying to pull themselves out. "Brendan's Absol and Edward's Umbreon! What is going on here?"

His answer soon came as Mewtwo hovered out the room, looking at Mariku with his purple eyes. "Intruders... _Shall I eleminate them, Mariku?_"

"Of course... take the battle outside though..." Mariku said.

Ash was shocked. "M...Mewtwo...? **MEWTWO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**"

"Ash, this is a Pokemon! Do you know him?" Max gasped.

"Yeah... I wanna know what has happened to him!" Ash said.

Mariku laughed. "He is not hypnotized... just possessed! With my dark magic, he soon became my warrior and chosen for the third battle!"

"_I shall eleminate my opponents from the outside..._" Mewtwo said, as he created a hole through the warehouse roof and flew outside.

Misty looked worried. "We can't hurt him! It's not his fault! What can we do...?"

Suddenly, a blue blur came out of no where and zipped passed the group. Silesia Veemon blinked in amazement. "Wow... he's fast..."

"**SONIC!**" Knuckles screamed as he poked his head out of the ruined wall where Absol and Umbreon were recovering. "**WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THE CHAOS EMERALDS?**"

"No time to explain! You just check on the slaves!" Sonic called back as he ran outside with the backpack containing the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Knuckles grumbled. "I can't believe this..."

"Oh Pharaoh..." Mariku called out as he drew his next card, grinning. "I have a gift for you... Something that your not going to like..."

Yami frowned. "What is it...?"

Kaiba's eyes widen. "Of course... Now I understand..."

Blinking, Joey turned to Kaiba. "Wha...? What do you understand, Kaiba...?"

"I activate the Magic card, **CONTRACT WITH EXODIA!**" Mariku yelled as he slammed the card onto his disk. "With all five pieces of Exodia in the graveyard, I can bring forth the most powerful Duel Monster ever that will send you to the depths of hell! Come forth, **EXODIA NECROSS!**"

A massive explosion appeared in front of Mariku was the very beast that brought Yugi to victory over Kaiba in the first place, except it was black. (_Exodia Necross. ATK: 1800_ V _2300 DEF: 0_)

"Exodia?" Joey gasped.

"No way..." Tristan muttered.

Tea covered her mouth. "It...It looks so different..."

Max blinked. "**THAT'S** Exodia...?"

Nodding, Mokuba frowned. "Yeah... but, what is a Exodia Necross...?"

"A deadlier version of Exoida..." Kaiba said. "And his effects are deadly..."

Yami heard this and gasped. "What...?"

Mariku laughed. "That's right..." He pointed to the Dark Magician Girl. "Exodia Necross, destroy his Dark Magician Girl!"

The massive form of Exodia Necross roared as he threw his fist upon the Dark Magician Girl. She screamed in pain as she exploded into data and her staff fell to the ground, cracking into two.

(_**Y. YUGI:** 3450_)

Kaiba stepped up. "Yugi! Exodia Necross is unstoppable! Listen to me! I have faced him before! Even though the 5 pieces of Exodia are in the graveyard, they will still be a nuisance! The Left Leg saves Exodia Necross from being destroyed by Magic cards, the Right Leg from Trap cards. The Left Arm protects Exodia Necross from the effects of monster cards, and the Right Arm gives Exodia Necross 1000 additional attack points at every standby phase of Mariku's! And finally, the head of Exodia the Forbidden One keeps Exodia Necross from being destroyed by monsters in battle! Yugi, Exodia Necross is a powerful and immortal Duel Monster!"

"Is... that really possible for that to happen...?" Takato whispered.

Henry lowered his eyes. "It just did..."

Laughing, Mariku nodded. "Yes... I end my turn..."

Yami frowned. This doesn't look good so... "I summon Big Shield Gardner in DEF position as well as putting my Dark Magician to DEF position! I end my turn..."

As the Dark Magician kneeled down, a human warrior appeared near him, kneeling behind a huge shield. (Big Shield Gardner. ATK: 100 DEF: 2600)

Smirking, Mariku drew his next card. "All right... Exodia Necross gains an additional 1000 boost to his ATK power..."

(_Exodia Necross. ATK: 2300_ V _3300_)

Joey gulped. "Aw, man... This doesn't look good..."

"Next... I activate my Magic card, Fairy Meteor Crush!" Mariku announced, placing a card down. "This special Equip card will now allow my Exodia Necross to not only smash your monsters in DEF positions but, also make you lose Life Points... And I will also increase his ATK power by 700 points with Horn of the Unicorn!"

(_Exodia Necross. ATK: 3300_ V _4000_)

"Oh no..." Yami whispered in horror.

Mariku laughed. "Oh yes... Exodia Necross, attack his Dark Magician!"

Exodia Necross roared and threw his fist into Dark Magician, destroying him with a powerful force. And the effects of Fairy Meteor Crush were activated...

(_**Y. YUGI:** 1550_)

Feeling the powerful force from Exodia Necross, Yami was blown back and fell to the ground in pain. "_What... power..._"

"**YUGI!**" Joey screamed.

Continuing to laugh, Mariku smiled. "It's useless! I have won! **YOU CAN'T WIN!**"

000000000000000000

Outside, Ryo's group and Tai's group were welcomed with a surprise appearance of the possessed Mewtwo. Tommy gasped at the sight.

"I..It's a Pokemon! That's Mewtwo!" Tommy said.

Koichi gasped as well. "Yeah... that is him from my dream..."

JP blinked. "What is he doing here...?"

Creating another Shadow Ball, Mewtwo glared at Justimon's Digimon group. "_All of you shall suffer in the wrath of Lord Mariku! **DIE!**_" He threw the Shadow Ball down.

MagnaAngemon sliced the Shadow Ball in half with his purple energy sword with ease. "He must be the third battle..."

Cracking his metal knuckles, MetalExVeemon grinned. "All right... Let's get him!"

"**WAIT!**" Came a cry and Sonic zoomed up to the Digimon group. "I have two things to say!"

"And what's that...?" Angewomon asked.

Sonic pointed upwards to Mewtwo. "That Mariku guy has used some sort of dark magic to possess that guy up there..." He then, pointed to himself. "And I wanna fight him!"

EmperorGreymon's eyes widen in shock. "You wanna what? You can't be serious!"

Grinning, Sonic took his backpack off and opened it up to show EmperorGreymon the 7 colourful Chaos Emeralds. "Oh, I'm deadly serious, buddy. I will use these to face that floating cat up there..."

"His name is Mewtwo and aren't those the Chaos Emeralds?" MagnaGarurumon asked.

"Yep." Sonic said.

"What are you planning?" EmperorGreymon asked.

Sonic placed his hand into the bag where it was hidden by the 7 jewels of power. "Just wait and see... I'm going into battle now, guys! Just you watch!"

The Digimon around Sonic were confused until the blue hedgehog started to glow along with the seven jewels. When the blinding golden light vanished, they were met by an amazing sight. Sonic's blue fur was now golden and his green eyes were now red. The bag beside him were no longer containing the 7 Chaos Emeralds.

JewelBeemon was the first to speak. "What... happened...?"

"Did he just became a Super Sayian Goku or something...?" MetalExVeemon wondered.

Sweatdropping, EmerlEaglemon looked at the golden Sonic. "Is that you, Sonic...?"

The golden Sonic grinned. "Call me Super Sonic..." He then, hovered upwards towards Mewtwo. "Let's get this party started!"

Koichi stood in total shock as he saw Super Sonic hovering up to where Mewtwo is. "My dream... It has come true..."

Kari gulped slightly. "I guess this is the final battle..."

Zoe nodded. "Yeah... and hope that Sonic can save Mewtwo..."

Mewtwo raised his eyebrows at the hovering Super Sonic in front of him. "_Who... are you...?_"

Super Sonic just smiled. "Just call me your saviour, Mewtwo. Let me help you be free of what you've become!"

"**_NEVER!_**" Mewtwo roared.

"Suit yourself..." Super Sonic said, shrugging.

The third and final battle has begun...

0000000000000000000000000

(_**Y. YUGI:** 1550_)

(_**MARIKU:** 3300_)

"My master plan is finally going to plan!" Mariku said, grinning as Yami slowly got up. "And with one more strike from my Exodia Necross attack, I will finally win!"

Growling, Joey yelled out. "**YUGI! YOU CAN'T LOSE TO HIM! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! YOUR BETTER THAN HIM! YOU DEFEATED EXODIA ONCE, YOU CAN DO IT AGAIN! MARIKU IS A WIMP! HE IS NOT A GREAT DUELISTS LIKE ME, YOU AND KAIBA!**"

"Are you sure about you being a great Duelist...?" Tea muttered dryly.

"**ZIP IT!**" Joey hissed.

Kaiba crossed his arms and nodded. "Wheeler is right, Yugi. There are a few things I have learned about Duel Monsters from you and the one thing I have truely learned that every Duel Monster has a weakness! Even the Egyptian God cards have flaws with them... I have faced him before and I have found his weakness!"

Ash looked at Kaiba. "If you faced this monster before and you defeated it, why not tell Yugi this black monster's weakness?"

Before Kaiba could reply, Yami got up. "**NO!** Don't bother, Kaiba... I know what you and Joey are saying and both of you are right! There is no way I'll fall to you, Mariku! This Duel is still going!"

"For how long, that is the main question..." Mariku smirked.

Frowning with a smile, Yami held his Duel Disk up. "I still have Life Points, Mariku... And with my skills and knowledge, not only will Exodia Necross will fall but, so will you!"

"Just bring it..." Mariku hissed with a laugh.

Super Sonic VS Mewtwo and the battle between Yami Yugi and Mariku continues... Question is, which side will win...?

0000000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next chapter is the result of the battle between Super Sonic VS Mewtwo and Yami Yugi VS Mariku! And well as a big announcement from me in the next chapter!**

**Sorry if the Digimon battle seems short but, the Duel is the biggest match ever! And I'm sure that the 50th chapter will end with a bang!**

**So, until next time, see ya.**


	50. The Fate of a Battle! Deadly Result! Par...

**Let's bring in the 50th Chapter, people! **

**And also, this isn't the final chapter of this story. More like the final apperance of Mariku, unless he appears in flashbacks. So, there will be a 51st chapter and more after this. Don't you worry.**

**Onto the next chapter!**

00000000000000000000

In Shinjuku Harbour, two battles were taking place in two different locations. Sonic the Hedgehog used the power of 7 Chaos Emeralds to transform into a golden warrior called Super Sonic and is now facing a powerful Pokemon that was possessed by magic magic called Mewtwo.

Inside, an intense battle was still going on. Yami Yugi was facing Mariku and yet, someone has to wonder how this will go.

Yami has 1550 Life Points and has one monster on his field in DEF position, Big Shield Gardner (_ATK: 100 DEF: 2600_). Mariku, however, has 3300 Life Points and has one strong Duel Monster on the field. Exodia Necross!

With the five pieces of Exodia in the graveyard of Mariku's field, Exodia Necross is now immortal. No Magic, Trap or Effect monsters can destroy him and at each stand by phase of Mariku's turn, Exodia Necross gains an extra 1000 ATK boost! And right now, the ATK power of Exodia Necross is high. With the 500 ATK boost from the Seal of Lucemon and another 700 from the Horn of the Unicorn, the ATK power of Exodia Necross is 4000! And to top it all, Exodia Necross is now equipped with the Fairy Meteor Crush... giving battle damage to Yami's life points even if his monsters are in DEF position.

And there is one more thing that worries Yami, the Seal of Lucemon. It can't be destroyed, it gives Mariku's monsters an extra 500 ATK boost and whomever loses will have their soul sealed away **FOREVER**! What can Yugi do...?

It was the start of Yami's next turn as he drew a card from his deck. One look at it and he activated in the Magic/Trap slot of his Duel Disk. "I activate the Magic card, Double Spell! I discard one Magic card from my hand and take one Magic card from your graveyard, using it as my own!" He discard the Magic card, De-Spell, into the graveyard as a Magic card from Mariku's graveyard appeared in his hand.

"And what Magic card did you take from mine, Pharaoh...?" Mariku asked.

Turning the card around, Yami smiled. "I took your Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck."

Shrugging, Mariku didn't looked too worried. "Draw much cards as you want... Exodia Necross is unstoppable! There is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Once Yami drew two cards from his hand, he placed one onto his disk. "I summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in DEF position!"

A tall elf in a warrior outfit, kneeled to the ground while holding a sword. (_Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200_)

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**" Ash screamed. "**WHY SUMMON A MONSTER THAT WEAK?**"

Hearing this, Yami smirked. "You'll see... I end my turn..."

Laughing, Mariku drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "**YOU FOOL! YOU'VE STAGED YOUR OWN DEFEAT! I'LL ELIMATE YOUR LITTLE ELF AND WIN THE DUEL!** But, first... Exodia Necross's ATK must be increased by 1000..."

(_Exodia Necross. ATK: 4000_ V_ 5000_)

Penguinmon gulped. "He's screwed..."

"Exodia Necross, attack Yugi's Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Mariku yelled out.

The massive beast threw his massive fist upon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with a powerful force. Most monsters that has a low DEF would be destroyed by a monster with a high ATK power but, the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was still on the field.

"How did he...?" Rika gasped.

Mariku lowered his eyes. "Pharaoh... what sort of trick is this...?"

Smirking, Yami shook his head. "It's no trick, Mariku... Obnoxious Celtic Guardian has a special effect! He can't be destroyed by monsters with an ATK power of 1900 or more. And seeing as Exodia Necross's ATK is over 1900, my monster survives."

Growling, Mariku suddenly laughed. "Doesn't matter if your monster survives or not, I still win with the effects of my Fairy Meteor Crush!"

"Look again!" Yami called out.

(_**Y. YUGI:** 1550_)

"**WHAT? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?**" Mariku screamed.

Holding up a card, Yami explained. "I activated Kuribo's special ability. By discarding him from my hand, my life points is saved. Amusing, isn't it...? That your giant, invicible monster was stopped by a little creature..."

"Shut up..." Mariku growled. "I end my turn!"

"Temper... Temper..." Yami said as he drew a card from his deck. He placed it onto the field. "I activate my own Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck."

Growling, Mariku wasn't amused. "Get on with it so I can defeat you!"

After drawing two more cards from his deck, Yami held one card up from his hand and placed it into his disk. "I don't think I'll lose in your next turn, Mariku... For I have played Swords of Revealing Light to prevent you attacking for the next three turns!"

Mariku's eyes widen in shock. "**YOU WHAT?**"

Appearing around Mariku's field, swords made out of light surrounded the inhuman creature and his monster, preventing Exodia Necross from attacking.

Still smiling, Yami placed another card onto the field. "And I activate Monster Reborn to bring back a monster from my graveyard. I bring back Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior in DEF position!"

The combo monster made from Alpha, Beta and Gamma the Magnet Warriors appeared on the field near the Big Shield Gardner. (_Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior. ATK: 3500 DEF: 3850_)

Taking a deep breath, Mariku smiled. "Doesn't matter... By the time the Swords are gone, my Exodia Necross will have 8000 ATK power!"

"Mariku, once the swords are gone... you'll lose..." Yami said, with a grin.

Gasping, Mariku looked confused. "How will you do that...?"

Smiling, Yami replied with a smirk. "You'll see..."

And the battle between Yami and Mariku continues...

00000000000000000000

"Wow... that is so cool!" Kazu muttered in awe.

Kenta nodded. "Yeah... how did he do that...?"

"He never told us he had this kind of power..." Jeri said.

The older Digidestined said nothing as they just simply stared. Upon a roof where Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, TK, Kari, JP, Zoe, Tommy and Koichi were also in awe.

"Just look at him!" Davis said.

"He's beautiful..." Yolei whispered.

"My dream... My dream has come true..." Koichi whispered in shock.

Confused, Zoe looked at Koichi. "Your dream...? _Causa di qualità_, Koichi! What are you talking about? Care to explain, _il mio amico_?"

Blinking, Kari looked at Ken. "What did she say...?"

"That's Italian language... Guess that is her favourite language subject." Ken said.

"Yes, I did! I said_ For goodness sake_ and_ my friend_!" Zoe said.

Sweatdropping, Tommy turned to Koichi. "And back to you, Koichi..."

Sighing, Koichi started to explain. "When I was asleep in the morning where May was hypnotized and had 6 of her empty Poke-Balls stolen, I had this weird dream... And it was Sonic being golden like he is right now and he was facing Mewtwo..."

"It was like you were seeing the future..." TK said.

"Yeah..." Koichi said, nodding. "I know... I never expected this to happen..."

Lowering his eyes, Mewtwo glared at the shining golden hedgehog with red eyes. "_Who are you...? I just saw you being a blue creature down there... How did you do it..?_"

Grinning, the golden Sonic jerked a thumb in his direction. "Down there, I was Sonic the Hedgehog! But, here... I am Super Sonic! I have used the true power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds in order to gain this wonderful form I'm in!"

Mewtwo scoffed. "_Pathetic... You are pathetic... I shall eliminate you by the name of this world's future ruler, Mariku!_" He created a ball of dark energy in his three-fingered hand.

However, Super Sonic wasn't too worried. "You can try but, I can't see it happening. Sorry."

With a growl, Mewtwo threw the the dark energy ball towards Super Sonic. "_Let me see if you can survive my Shadow Ball!_"

Super Sonic smirked as he sliently moved aside, letting the Shadow Ball fly past him and causing his opponent to gasp in shock. "Strike one... Shall I go onto round two?"

"_Huh...?_" Mewtwo gasped.

Suddenly, Super Sonic curled into a spinning ball and hurled himself into the stomach area of Mewtwo. Once it has connected, Mewtwo was gasping for air.

Down below, EmerlEaglemon gasped. "D..Did you see that...?"

"That was amazing..." EmperorGreymon whispered.

Nodding, MetalExVeemon crossed his arms. "OK... Now I'm really thinking that Sonic is related to Goku from Dragonball Z now..."

Looking at MetalExVeemon, Angewomon was smiling. "What have you been watching...?"

Hovering backwards, Mewtwo held his stomach and gritted in pain. And glared at Super Sonic once again, but filled with fear in his eyes this time. "_Hedge...hog..._"

Super Sonic grinned again before his face became became serious. "Mewtwo, I can help you... I can help you..."

Growling, Mewtwo's eyes showed rage. "_If you want to help me... **THEN YOU'LL ALLOW YOURSELF TO LOSE AGAINST ME!**_"

Shrugging, Super Sonic just sighed. "OK... Guess I have to knock some sense into your possessed body, psychic kitty."

Growling again, Mewtwo threw another Shadow Ball towards Super Sonic and once again, he quickly moved out of the way. Down below, JewelBeemon looked at MagnaAngemon. "Should we help him...?"

Slowly shaking his head, MagnaAngemon looked calm. "No... Sonic looks he is doing fine on his own. We'll let him do what he needs to do in order to save Mewtwo..."

Hisharyuumon turned to MagnaGarurumon and Justimon. "So, this is the third battle, am I right..?"

Nodding, MagnaGarurumon smiled. "I guess so... We finished the first one..." He turned towards to the warehouse where Yugi's group are. "And I'm guessing the second one is still going or just ended in there..."

Sighing, Justimon looked at the warehouse with a worried look, even though his entire face was hidden by his mask. Inside, Ryo was worried. "Yugi, I hope your okay..."

00000000000000000000

Back inside the warehouse, three turns have passed and Exodia Necross was still strong. (_Exodia Necross. ATK: 5000_ V _8000_)

Ending his turn, Mariku smirked as Yami's Swords of Revealing Light vanished off the field. "You've just wasted your pathetic, time, Pharoah... Just like that your Kuribo, you were just delaying your defeat... Now, there is nothing you can do to stop me from winning this Duel!"

Drawing a card from his deck, Yami looked at it and smirked. "Forget it, Mariku... That was your last turn as I will use my next turn to defeat your monster and win the Duel!"

Shocked at first, Mariku started to laugh. "What makes you think you can do that, Pharaoh?"

"Pretty simple... First of all, I activate Valkyrion's special ability to bring all three Magnet Warriors to the field!" Yami announced.

The massive form of Valkyrion soon splitted into Alpha the Magnet Warrior (_ATK: 1400. DEF: 1700_), Beta the Magnet Warrior (_ATK: 1700. DEF: 1600_) and Gamma the Magnet Warrior. (_ATK: 1500. DEF: 1800_). It was an odd move to do that, giving up one strong monster to bring three weak ones to the field, all in DEF positions.

Crossing his arms, Mariku smirked. "And the reason you did that because...?"

"So I can sacrafice all three Magnet Warriors to summon..." Yami took one card from his hand and placed it onto the field. "... **OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!**"

"**WHAT?**" Mariku yelled in horror.

The Magnet Warriors know as Alpha, Beta and Gamma all disappeared. In their place was a massive blue monster with huge fists, growling as he appeared onto the field. (_Obelisk the Tormentor. ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000_)

Everyone except Yugi's friends were in awe. Henry whispered in amazement. "The second Egyptian God monster, Obelisk the Tormentor...?" He can remember the first God card he witnessed when Yami summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon to defeat Giovanni.

"My... isn't he a big boy...?" Terriermon muttered.

Takato was shaking with fear. "I...If I face Yugi in a battle during the finals... No way would I survive against this creature..."

"Obelisk, huh...? Why summon him? He is a God but, the mighty God shall fall against the powerful fist of my Exodia Necross!" Mariku announced.

Smiling, Yami drew a card out of his hand. "Really...? Mariku, once I activated this Magic card, Obelisk will be the supreme monster of this field!"

"What?" Mariku gasped.

Pointing to Exodia Necross, Yami explained. "Mariku, every Duel Monster has a weakness. Your monster may be powerful but, his weakness is standing right in front of us. Exodia Necross's weakness is his own soul!"

Blinking, Mariku looked confused. "His soul? What are you talking about...?"

Shaking his head, Yami smirked. "The soul that you have placed in the graveyard in order to bring him to the field in his Necross form... The five pieces of Exodia! **THAT** is where he is getting his powers from!"

Glancing at his Duel Disk, Mariku was still confused and had a feeling that once Yami explains, he is not going to like it. "S...So what...?"

"Tell me, Mariku... What happens if all five pieces of Exodia isn't in the graveyard...? What will happen to Exodia Necross...? Will he still become stronger or become a soulless statue, loosing all the strength he gained throughout the past turns since he came onto the field." Yami said, smiling. "Well...?"

It struck Mariku like a bolt of lightning. Exodia Necross's weakness has come clear to him. His monster will be easily destroyed if the five pieces of Exodia that are resting in his graveyard have been removed from play. That means... "You wouldn't..."

Grinning, Yami played the card he drew from his hand. "Yes, I would! I activate the Magic card that shall turn the tides of this Duel! I play **SOUL RELEASE**!"

The Magic card appeared onto the field and both graveyard areas of Yami's and Mariku's Duel Disks glowed. Suddenly, all the cards from their graveyards appeared, hovering above the field, standing over their owners.

Mariku stood in shock. Soul Release allows Yami to choose up to 5 cards to be removed from his or Mariku's graveyard and out of play. "No... This can't be..."

"There they are, Mariku! The five pieces of Exodia!" Yami said, pointing to five cards that gives Exodia Necross his ultimate power. "And once I have removed them from your graveyard, all the power of your Necross will be gone for good!"

Kaiba grinned. "A true Duelist should know about that. And seeing as Mariku is no true Duelist, he shall suffer the punishment..."

"I'll start off by removing the Left Leg that saves Exodia Necross from being destroyed by Magic cards, then the Right Leg that protects him from Trap cards. The third card I'll remove from play is the Left Arm that protects Exodia Necross from the effects of monster cards while the Right Arm gives Exodia Necross 1000 additional attack points! And finally, the head of Exodia the Forbidden One keeps Exodia Necross from being destroyed by monsters in battle shall be removed, thus making your unstoppable monster... stoppable!" Yami said, with a grin.

Shock and horror was upon Mariku's face as every card Yami removed from his graveyard, the blackness of Exodia changed into brown. When all five pieces of Exodia was removed, the fearsome Exodia Necross was nothing more than a brown soulless statue. Apart from the Seal of Lucemon and Horn of the Unicorn, Exodia Necross's ATK power was totally decreased. (_Exodia Necross. ATK: 8000_ V _3000_)

"No... No... Look at him... He is worthless..." Mariku whispered then, he roared in total anger. "**NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!**"

Terriermon sweatdropped. "Yeesh, over-dramatic, isn't he...?"

0000000000000000000000000

His eyes widen in shock as Mewtwo heard the cry of horror from Mariku. He whirled his head around to the warehouse. "_Mariku-sama needs me!_"

"Excuse me..." Mewtwo turned around to see Super Sonic hovering in his face. "I think you should be worried about me, ya know?"

Hissing, Mewtwo created another Shadow Ball in his hand. "_Be gone!_"

Grabbing Mewtwo's arm where he was creating the Shadow Ball, Super Sonic frowned. "I think you should know that your just a puppet! If being a puppet means so much to you then, what sort of Pokemon are you...?"

"_I... said... **BE GONE!**_" Mewtwo roared, as a blast of white energy came out of the palm of his other hand, pushing Super Sonic back.

EmperorGreymon hovered up to where Super Sonic was when the white blast was gone. "Hey, Sonic! Are you okay?"

Nodding, Super Sonic just rubbed his chest where the white blast struck. "I'm fine... It just tickled, whatever that was..."

"It's one of the Pokemon's powerful attacks called Hyper Beam." EmperorGreymon said. "You better finish this quick, Sonic... If that Mariku guy is losing in there, who knows what that Mewtwo will do if he gets into that warehouse!"

Nodding, Super Sonic charged up and curled into a spin-ball. "Hey, Mewtwo... **CATCH**!" With that, he rocketed towards Mewtwo.

The Shadow Ball in Mewtwo's hand was now a huge massive ball and threw it at Super Sonic. "_No.. you catch** THIS!**_" He then fired a blast of Hyper Beam out of the palm of his hand.

Super Sonic pushed his hands out to grab the Shadow Ball. He started to push the Ghost-type attack to where Mewtwo is. The Shadow Ball was absorbing the Hyper Beam, causing it to grow bigger and more stronger. "Hey! You dropped this!"

Stopping his Hyper Beam, Mewtwo was in shock. "_How is this possible? No one can stop a Shadow Ball attack unless they are a Normal type Pokemon! He isn't a Pokemon but..._" He growled as he created another Shadow Ball in his hands. "_**YOU SHALL BE STOPPED!**_"

Before he could throw another Shadow Ball, the massive one pushed by Super Sonic struck him and a huge explosion occured in the night sky. Super Sonic and Mewtwo were caught in the explosion and everyone watching it was wondering if either of them are okay.

One of their questions were soon answered as a figure fell out of the smoke. He was out-cold. Tommy gasped. "Mewtwo...!"

"I got him..." EmperorGreymon was going to say before he was taken aback by something. "Huh...?"

Mewtwo was no longer falling as Super Sonic was seen holding his purple tail. Smiling a little, the golden hedgehog looked at EmperorGreymon. "Don't worry, I got him... It's best you deal with this thing first..."

Looking to what Super Sonic meant, EmperorGreymon saw a dark orb that hovered in the air, right where Mewtwo was. "What in the world is that...?"

"I think this dark orb was the one possessing Mewtwo..." Said MagnaAngemon as he and Angewomon hovered to where EmperorGreymon and Super Sonic are. "Whatever Sonic has done has knocked this out of Mewtwo and freed him."

Nodding, Angewomon hovered to Mewtwo, whom was out-cold and was still hanging thanks to his tail being held by Super Sonic. "He will be okay... he is just resting. I think that black orb made his body feel tired..."

Super Sonic grinned and looked at the dark orb. "OK, pal! Get rid of that thing!"

Drawing his sword, EmperorGreymon nodded. "You got it." He directed his sword towards the dark orb as the blade started to be covered in flames. "**DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW!**"

The flame-covered blade was fired from the sword and smashed into the dark orb. When it was gone, EmperorGreymon put his sword away and crossed his arms.

Using his free hand, Super Sonic have the thumbs up. "Neato!"

Down below, Davis was cheering with Yolei, JP and Tommy. "**YEAH! TWO BATTLES DOWN, ONE TO GO!**"

"**YEAH!**" Came the cheerful cries of Yolei, JP and Tommy.

Looking at the warehouse, Koichi sighed. "I wonder how the battle is going in there..."

000000000000000000000

Trapped! Mariku was trapped! He can't run, he can't hide, he is trapped! Once Yami unleashes the powerful effect that Obelisk has, it is all over. Plus, he has no cards in his hand **AND** deck that would help him survive the powerful attack of a God except for Exodia Necross.

Problem is, Exodia Necross's source of power coming from the card graveyard has been stripped by the Soul Release and now, Exodia Necross is a massive soulless statue.

All Yami has to do is sacrafice Big Shield Gardner and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to activate Obelisk the Tormentor's special ability, then it will be all over for him. By activating this effect, Obelisk can destroy all monsters on his opponent's side of the field and take away 4000 Life Points. And Mariku's own Life Points are 3300.

Sweat begins to pour down Mariku's face when he figures out that he has made a grave mistake by challanging the spirit of the Pharaoh in a Duel. And his most biggest mistake was playing the Seal of Lucemon. If Mariku loses... he is a goner and he is gone forever!

And he still can't believe that the mighty Exodia Necross has fallen. "No... I can't lose. Not like this! I was so close... so close..."

"Mariku! It is over! It is now the end for you!" Yami announced. "Obelisk, I give you my Big Shield Gardner and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to actviate your special ability! Destroy his Exodia Necross and take away 4000 of his Life Points!"

Growling, Obelisk grabbed the Big Shield Gardner and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and absorbed him into his body. With a roar, he threw his massive fist into the soulless statue of Exodia Necross, shattering him into a rubble of rocks and then, striking Mariku down to the group.

"**AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!**" Screamed Mariku as he fell.

Everyone watching the Duel saw through the smoke and rubble that was once Exodia Necross to see Mariku on the ground.

"Is it over?" Ash asked.

Chuckling, Kaiba nodded. "It is over... Mariku has lost!"

(_**Y. YUGI:** 1550_)

(_**MARIKU:** 0_)

As Mariku got up, the seal that surrounded him and Yami started to glow. "No... No... I can't go like this... No... Lucemon, help me!"

Suddenly, an image of an angle in a apperance of a child appeared in the middle of the field. "_If you are seeing this image, then that means that someone has lost the battle..._"

"A... child...?" Tea whispered.

Mokaba was also in awe. "Not just a child... he is also an angel!"

Looking at her D-Power, Rika was in shock. "No way... That is a Vaccine type, Rookie Angel Digimon known as **Lucemon**..."

"That is Lucemon...?" Renamon asked. "He must be more powerful that we thought when we heard of the legend!"

Nodding, Henry recalled the legend of Lucemon. "That's right... If it too 10 Mega level Digimon to seal a Digimon like Lucemon, then what chances do we have...?"

Terriermon hopped onto the other of Henry's shoulder. "Momentai, Henry... We got the Legendary Warriors on our side... Remember, **THEY** beat Lucemon as well!"

Sighing, Henry smiled a little. "That's true..."

"_Yugi Muto, if you have lose the Duel... It means that we are on our first step to victory as well as taking over this world!_" Lucemon said, a grin on his child-like face. "_Enjoy yourself being all alone in a sealed limbo where you shall stay there **FOREVER!**_"

Yami frowned. "We won so... he must have something to say to Mariku..."

"_Mariku, if you have lost the battle then, all I can say is... goodbye._" Lucemon said.

Gasping in fear, Mariku reached out to the image of Lucemon. "**NO! WAIT! LUCEMON, COME BACK! I NEED YOUR HELP TO ESCAPE YOUR SEAL! PLEASE, HELP ME!**"

"Mariku, it's all over..." Yami whispered. And then, the image of Lucemon vanished and the seal started to surround him, leaving Yami alone with his Obelisk nearby.

"**NO! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, PHARAOH! MARK MY WORDS! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!**" Mariku screamed before the seal glowed and covered him in a cocoon of dark magic. "**YYYYYYYYAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!**"

When the cocoon was gone, all that remains of Mariku was his Duel Disk, his deck of cards and six golden Poke-balls that was starting to change into red and white balls. A slight moan came out of the group. It was May as she was waking from her trance.

Max smiled. "May, are you all right?"

Shaking her head slightly, May groaned a little. "I...I think so... Have I missed anything...?"

Chuckling, Brock rubbed May's back. "Plenty... Don't worry, May. The nightmare is over..."

Running over Yami, Joey grinned with Tristan and Tea behind him. "**YOU ROCK, YUGI! MARIKU IS GONE AND HISTORY! HE WON'T BE BACK IN A HURRY!**"

Nodding, Yami de-activated his Duel Disk and put his deck away. "Thank you, Joey... Our war against Mariku is over but, I fear that our battle against Lucemon has just begun..."

"And I agree..." Said a voice. Yami turned around to see Ishizu coming out of the hole in the wall with Suicune and Knuckles beside her. "My Pharaoh, I thank you for saving me and the others that were caught by the vile monster's control..."

"Yes, thank you..." Suicune said in human language.

In awe, Max ran up to Suicune. "**AWESOME!** A Suicune! One of the three Legendary Dog Pokemon from the Johto region! I can't believe my eyes!"

Laughing, Suicune nuged her head to where the hole is. "There is also a Raikou, Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos if you like to meet them..."

"**DO I?**" Max asked loudly as he zipped through the hole.

Witnessing this, Knuckles sweatdropped. "If we keep leading him to these Legendary Pokemon, I'm sure he'll run fast as Sonic..."

However, Brock was busy drooling at Ishizu as she wore nothing but a lion cloth over her chest and hips. "Hubba bubba..."

Groaning, Misty reached and grabbed Brock's ear and pulled him away. "Come on, Brock... She just recovered from a hostage situation and I'm sure she won't recover from you..."

Walking up to Knuckles, Ash looked hopeful. "Knuckles, is my Charizard in there...?"

Shrugging, Knuckles looked confused. "I'm sorry but, I have no idea what a Charizard looks like."

Suicune, however, looked at Ash. "Your Charizard...? I'm sorry but, Mariku used somesort of machine to turn him into a robot..."

"The roboticizer..." Knuckles whispered.

Shocked, Ash turned and ran towards to the hole in the wall with Pikachu right behind him. Sighing, Suicune looked at Yami. "Amongst the victims that were turned into robots were a tall black animal, a small yellow animal, a beautiful silver animal and my friend, Lugia."

"Tall black animal...? Like him?" Yami asked, pointing to Tristan's Inumon.

Looking at Tristan's Inumon, Suicune nodded. "Yes, that is correct..."

Sighing, Tristan's Inumon rubbed his head. "I guess we found out what has happened to the Silesia Inumon, Labramon and Huskymon..."

In the next room... Shadow, Liza and Susie were tending to the awakening Pokemon and Digimon while Ash stood in shock at the roboticized Charizard. "No... Charizard, no..."

Walking over to Ash, Edward placed his hand on his fellow trainer's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ash... He is completly out of it..."

"I...If only I could have saved you..." Ash whispered.

"Don't you worry..." Said Tails as he walked up. "We were prepared for this! I have plans for a de-roboticizer where we can change everyone that Mariku has turned them into robots back into their old selves!"

Looking at Tails, Ash looked hopeful. "R...Really...?"

Smiling, Tails nodded. "That's right... Problem is, I'll have to make the de-roboticizer very big in order to get him back to his old self."

Turning around, Ash and Edward learned that Tails was referring to the roboticized Lugia. Brendan was near him, stroking his chin. "That may look like a problem..."

Outside, Takato was busy talking to Henry and Rika. "OK, I have one simple question which I would like you to answer, Henry..."

Blinking, Henry looked confused. "What's that, Takato...?"

"What are we going to do with all these freed Pokemon and Digimon? We have to move them somewhere else! HYPNOS can't take all of them!" Takato said.

Nodding, Rika crossed her arms in front of her chest. "He's right, brainiac! You better think of a quick solution of how we can move a bunch of wild and rare Pokemon into hiding apart from moving them into HYPNOS!"

Rubbing his forehead, Henry sighed. "OK, OK... I'll think about this..."

"No need!" Came the voice of Takuya as he de-evolved from EmperorGreymon and came into the warehouse to check on the status of the battle. Seeing as they have won, Takuya overheard the Primary Tamer's problem and knew there was a simple solution. "I have the perfect place in mind!"

0000000000000000000000000

Sweatdropping, Entei stared at Socramon and Lemurmon. "You want me to do **WHAT?**"

"Help us find the book containing the Ancient Delta!" Socramon said.

Nodding, Lemurmon started to plead. "Please help us! I don't know how much I can stand Manxmon's insanity quest for this book!"

In the corner of the room, Manxmon was going beserk as he was picked up a book, read it and dropped it. He picked it up again, read it and dropped it. Picked it up again, read it and dropped it. "Is it this one? Nope. Is it this one? Nope. Is it this one? Nope."

"H...How many times has he read that same book...?" Entei asked.

Shrugging, Lemurmon scratched his head. "No idea... I stopped counting when he reached 300."

Sighing, Entei looked down. "Well, I might want to help you but... I can't..."

"Why not? Tell me, what is the problem?" Socramon asked.

"**THESE!**" Entei said, holding his front paws up. "These aren't exactly reading material..."

Sweatdropping, Lemurmon and Socramon knew that Entei can't do what humans, Digimon and Pokemon can do when they have hands. Groaning, Socramon bowed his head. "Of course, sorry..."

"Good luck finding the Ancient Delta!" Entei said, turning and walking out of the room.

Sighing, Socramon pointed to Manxmon. "Wish us luck trying to tame him!"

As soon as Entei exited the room, he was greeted by a female silver Arcanine whom smiled. "Hello, Entei... It's been a while..."

"S...Sasha?" Entei gasped. "H...How on earth did you get here...?"

"Long story, pretty long story..." Came a voice which belonged to Raikou as he walked over to Entei with Suicune. "How did you get into a place like this...?"

Smirking, Entei smiled. "Long story as well. I am glad to see that all of you are okay."

Bowing, Suicune smiled as well. "Thanks."

Coughing slightly, Raikou looked at Suicune. "Can we talk please...?"

Sighing, Suicune knows what Raikou wants to talk about. When Suicune was under the control of Mariku, she was given the power of hypnosis by the effects of the Sennen Balls. When Suicune met Raikou in the park area, she told Raikou that she loved him. Of course, that wasn't her back there so, Raikou needs to talk to the REAL Suicune and learn about her real feelings.

"Suicune, I... I..." Raikou started but...

Suicune quickly cut him off. "I know what your trying to say and ask, Riakou... And all I need to say is that I'm sorry."

Sighing, Raikou rubbed up to Suicune. "I know you are... After being forced against your will by that madman..."

Pulling away from Raikou, Suicune sighed. "That and something else. I am sorry, Raikou... but I am not ready to be in a relationship."

Shocked about that, Raikou looked at the ground. Suicune thought she has hurt his feelings but, the yellow dog looked up with a smile. "It's okay. I understand. I'm gonna check this place out a little bit more. You go and get some rest."

"T...Thank you..." Suicune whispered as she watched Raikou left. When he was gone, Suicune turned around to see at the concerned and confused faces of Entei and Sasha.

Sasha was the first to speak. "Why...?"

"Why what...?" Suicune replied.

Shaking his head, Entei spoke up. "We are curious why you two don't want a relationship... Both of us know you really like him..."

Smiling slightly, Suicune stared at the ground. "I do... It's just, I feel I'm not ready... And after what Mariku is done to me, I feel I should be stronger before I go into a relationship. Now, if you excuse me, I feel tired and I need some sleep..."

As Suicune left, Entei groaned. "What have I missed...?"

Giggling, Sasha rubbed into Entei's side. "A whole lot, that's what I can tell you..."

Hovering in the air, Azulongmon was speaking to Takuya. Beside Takuya was Tails as he held a data disk in his hand. Behind them were Mihiramon, Chatsuramon, Lynxmon and Vajramon. "I understand. We will allow them to stay here for the remainder of your adventure and battles."

Takuya bowed. "Thanks, Azulongmon."

Looking at Tails, Azulongmon smiled. "And we shall help you prepare the de-roboticizer to help the ones that are turned into robots back into their normal selves."

"Thank you." Tails said, bowing.

"And I promise that I'll make sure that your three Deva friends won't end up like Zhuqiaomon's Devas." Azulongmon said, laughing.

Vajramon grinned as he crossed his arms. "Considering our teasing, Mihiramon might end up like Zhuqiaomon's Mihiramon..."

"Yeah, and it might come sooner than you think!" Mihiramon hissed.

Giggling, Lynxmon rubbed at the side of her husband. "Aww, don't talk like that, dear. It's not nice... Not after everything I taught ya..."

Blushing, Mihiramon groaned. "Kill me now, please...?"

Laughing, Takuya looked at Tails. "OK, I'll head back into HYPNOS. Good luck, Tails."

Nodding, Tails smiled. "OK, thank you."

As Takuya left, Zhuqiaomon bellowed. "**SOCRAMON! LEMURMON! MANXMON! COME HERE NOW!**"

In the library, the faces of Socramon and Lemurmon brighten.

"Lord Zhuqiaomon has called for us!" Socramon said.

Lemurmon cheered. "**WE ARE SAVED!**"

Spotting Socramon and Lemurmon leaving, Manxmon went insane. "**HEY, YOU TWO! GET BACK HERE AT ONCE! WE MUST FIND THE ANCIENT DELTA! WARGH!**" He was covered up by a pile of books thanks to the shockwaves of his yelling.

When Zhuqiaomon saw Socramon and Lemurmon exiting the library, he noticed that Manxmon didn't come out. "All right, you two... Where is Manxmon...?"

"He is busy trying to find the Ancient Delta and somehow, he is hypnotized to be insane and trying to find the book." Socramon explained.

Groaning, Zhuqiaomon shook his head. "I don't beli... How bad is his condition...?"

Scratching his head, Lemurmon spoke up. "I think we need to hold him back with a straight jacket, my lord Zhuqiaomon."

Sweatdropping a little, Tails looked at Chatsuramon. "If those two are going to help me build the de-roboticizer... can you protect me...?"

Laughing, Chatsuramon nodded. "Of course, Tails. Of course..."

00000000000000000000

Teleporting through the TV monitor, Takuya arrived back into the room where his bunch of Digidestined were waiting with the Pokemon trainers, Sonic's groups and Tai's Digidestined.

"Well...?" Koji asked.

"Mewtwo, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres and the Huskymon sisters all went to sleep in different rooms while the silver Arcanine, Raikou and Suicune spoke to an Entei that was living in the Soverign's lair." Takuya explained.

"And what about the roboticized Pokemon and Digimon...?" Tai asked.

Takuya replied. "Tails will soon build the de-roboticizer. The five roboticized victims have been placed into different rooms and will stay there until the machine is ready."

Smiling, Misty grinned. "Excellent! And once Lugia and Charizard are back to normal, we shall finally return to our world with the seven Chaos Emeralds!"

Huffing, Shadow crossed his arms. "Never going to happen..."

"Huh?" Misty gasped, whirling to Shadow.

Shadow explained. "In order to battle the possessed Mewtwo, Sonic had to use the seven Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic. Once the battle is over and Sonic is back to normal, the seven emeralds will fly away in different directions."

Once it all settled into Misty's mind, she screamed. "**YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO SEARCH THE SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS ALL OVER AGAIN?**"

"That is correct..." Shadow said.

Another scream and Misty looked psycho. "**I WANNA HURT SOMEONE!**"

Nudging Knuckles, Sonic got an evil grin. "You can take her on, Knuckster."

Blinking, Knuckles whirled to Sonic looking shocked. "What?"

A blur and the only ones left in the room was a confused Knuckles and a psycho Misty. When Misty looked at Knuckles, she gave off a cry. "**COME HERE!**"

"**SONIC, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!**" Knuckles screamed as he started to run.

0000000000000000000

"Thank you very much for saving me..." Ishizu said as she wore a coat and sandals while walking with Yugi's friends.

Yugi smiled. "Don't mention it, Ishizu. When we get back to the hotel, we can phone your brother so he can pick you up."

Smiling slightly, Ishizu looked at the night sky. "So... is Mariku really gone...?"

"It would seem so thanks to the powers of Lucemon's Seal..." Tristan muttered.

Sighing, Inumon shuddered. "The sight of Lucemon... I can hardly believe a child-angel Digimon like him was such a threat to Takuya's Digidestined group."

"Perhapes his Digivolutions are the problem..." SnowAgumon spoke up.

"Whatever, I just wanna get to the hotel so I can catch some Zs before Monday arrives with that mini-tourament!" Joey said.

Nodding, Yugi sighed. "I agree with you, Joey... I have to agree with you..."

0000000000000000000

Night has settled in and everyone was resting. Both the Real Worlds and the Digital Worlds. Mihiramon looked up and sighed. "I can't understand it..."

Beside him, Lynxmon lifted her head and turned to her mate. "What's that...?"

"My little sister, Jaguarmon, wasn't amongst Inumon and the others." Mihiramon said, resting his head on his paws. "Where could she be...?"

0000000000000000000

"It's okay, mom. I'll take out the trash!" Phillipe said as he walked through the front door, holding a black bag full of trash.

"Hey, Phillipe-nee!" Felina said as she sat on the staircase.

Smiling, Phillipe nodded at his Digimon partner. "Hey, Felina..." He walked out of the door and headed over to the bin. He placed the trash in and walked back inside. During his journey back to the front door, he said. "Hey, Felina."

He was actually saying hello to the Silesia Jaguarmon. She was confused at what Phillipe said so... "Erm... hello...?"

Walking back inside, Phillipe looked confused at Felina while she sat on the staircase. "Felina! How did you...?"

"Did what, Phillipe-nee?" Felina asked.

Rushing outside, Phillipe stared at Jaguarmon before looking at Felina. Horror struck him. "**TWO JAGAURMONS! ARRGH!**" With that, he passed out.

Felina blinked. "Erm, Phillipe-nee...?"

Jaguarmon sighed. "Humans in the Tamer world are so weird..."

00000000000000000000

Lucemon Chaos Mode glared at a couple of DarkKnightmon that quickly returned once the battle was over. With a sigh, Lucemon rubbed his forehead. "So, Mariku has lost, hmm...?"

"Yes, my lord. Everything that Mariku possessed is now in the hands of our enemies." Said one of the DarkKnightmon.

Lifting his head, Lucemon lowered his eyes. "And the Sennen Balls...?"

The second DarkKnightmon spoke. "Back to their normal self. The Sennen Balls are now red and white while the Pokemon trapped within them are now free."

"Any losses apart from what you just reported?" Lucemon asked.

"Only one... We have lost a DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode... His codename is Krieger..." Said the first DarkKnightmon.

Frowning, Lucemon crossed his arms. "Canntoisemon and MetalDevidramon have lost faith in him... I'll speak to them later... Tell Ritter the fate of his comrade at once..."

Both DarkKnightmon bowed and left. "At once, Lord Lucemon-sama."

When the DarkKnightmon was gone, Lucemon sighed and brought out a yellow data disk from his pocket. "An ally has fallen but, I shall bring my forces to a new force as I shall add two new additions to my army! Be wary, heroes... Lucemon's era has just begun!"

0000000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**That's the 50th chapter, folks! What happens in the next chapter will be revealed in the next chapter itself!**

**I am going to rest for a while so, be patient! I shall return for the next saga with Lucemon and Dr Eggman still about!**

**So, until next time... See ya!**


	51. Way Off Day Off! Gravy Problems!

**Ladies and gentlemen, the start of the fifty-first chapter of my Mega Crossover! Enjoy this sorta-relaxing chapter for the good guys while Lucemon makes his moves.**

**Oh yeah... If anyone has read Ultra Sonikku's excellent stories, you should know that I've got special permission from him to use one of his created Digimon. Which one? You'll see...**

**OK, enjoy!**

0000000000000

It was midnight, the same day where Yami has defeated Mariku in a one-on-one Duel Monster battle and won. As well as rescuing the captured slaves and Misty learning the truth of the seven Chaos Emeralds being seperate once Sonic used them as Super Sonic.

Lucemon, in his Chaos Mode, was sitting at his throne. He was glaring at his subjects as they lined up and bowed before him.

From left to right are SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, ShadowRanamon, ShadowGrumblemon, Canntoisemon, MetalDevidramon and Ritter the DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode.

Counting how much help he is getting, Lucemon frowned. "Eight... Hmm, soon we'll be getting ten." Coughing slightly, Lucemon stood up. "I think you know why I gathered you all here."

"Yes, my lord." LadyDevimon said.

"I sure do, sugah." ShadowRanamon chimed.

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "Yes."

As well, SkullSatamon nodded. "No."

Sweatdropping, MarineDevimon wacked SkullSatamon on the back of his head. "Yes, we do..."

Smirking, Lucemon crossed his arms. "Excellent. Now, before we begin... I must turn my attention to two cowards in my forces..." He directed his attention to the two cowards he spoke of. "MetalDevidramon! Canntoisemon! What are your excuses for leaving Mariku to battle on his own?"

Growling slightly, MetalDevidramon lifted his head up. "His plan was foolish, my lord! Even though my powers were of a Mega, I knew I would be overpowered and be destroyed."

"I agree! Even though Mariku is a demon, he still looks human!" Canntoisemon spoke up before he added with some venom in his voice. "And we don't work for humans!"

"Your forgotten that I look human?" Lucemon asked, calmly.

Gulping, Canntoisemon bowed. "Forgive me... I'm just angry about the foolish plan that fool has given us... His idea didn't worked the last time when Team Rocket was defeated and I led the DarkKnightmon forces to battle against the Digidestined and Tamers... Why would this plan work now...? Course, we won't hear more of his dumb plans ever again..."

Shaking his head, Lucemon turned to Ritter. "And of course, you lost your brother... Krieger..."

Nodding, Ritter lowered his head. "Yes, my lord... It is indeed a tragic loss... but, I swear upon myself to avange my brother by defeating the one that has slained him!"

Turning to Ritter, MetalDevidramon smirked. "Fat chance... Krieger lost to a Digimon known as EmerlEaglemon. A Digimon I never heard of. Along with Hisharyuumon. MetalExVeemon might have Digivolved from a ExVeemon while JewelBeemon is from Stingmon..."

"Hmm... Intresting Digimon.. Neverless, we shall move on from this..." Lucemon said. "We shall start by regrouping our forces by adding two new additions."

"**TWO **new additions? What do you mean, my lord? Do you have some sort of plan?" LadyDevimon asked.

Laughing, Lucemon started to walk off. "I do indeed. Now, I shall prepare our two new comrades so... do what you want in order to entertain yourselves..."

"Watching MarineDevimon knocking some senses into SkullSatamon is our way of fun...?" ShadowGrumblemon muttered with a sweatdrop.

Turning around, Lucemon had a grin. "Your all dismissed for now... I will be in my room so, do not bother me. Understand...?" Then, he left.

ShadowRanamon was silent. What has Lucemon got in mind? Then, it struck her! The Holy Priestess Velene and the yellow data card containing Digital DNA from Takato's Guilmon. **THAT** must be what Lucemon has in mind! "_Question is, what is he going to do with them...?_"

00000000000000000000000000

Next day has come and everyone decided it was time to relax. All the Digimon, Pokemon and Duel Monsters were now relaxing in the basement of HYPNOS while the others talk about things they think is important like the upcoming Duel Monsters mini-tourament, the Battle City finals, Pokemon League, Chaos Emeralds and Lucemon.

For Seto Kaiba however, he had other things in mind. With Mokuba visiting Takato at his bakery house, the elder Kaiba decided to prepare for the mini-tourament.

At his new Kaiba Corporation building, Kaiba was sitting in a chair in the middle of a huge room where three massive monitors surrounded him. Moments later, all three screens came on-line.

"Excellent... I am now reciving your signals from Duelist Academy. Let's get this business started, shall we? Names and status?" Kaiba asked.

First up was a bald-headed man with a beard. "_Duel Academy Principle Sameshima is reporting to your service, Mr Kaiba._"

On another monitor was a man with black hair and wore glasses.. "_Mr Daitokuji, teacher and supervisor of the Red Slifer dorm._"

"_And I am Professor Chronos De Mediz, teacher of the Blue Obelisk dorm._" Said the last person on the monitor whom has a strange yellow hairstyle, wore a blue uniform with a pink collar.

Kaiba smirked. "Excellent. The principle, the teacher and the clown."

Chronos sweatdropped when he figured that Kaiba was referring to him. "_Thank... you for calling us, Mr Kaiba..._"

"Listen up! In three days time, I am going to host a special miniature tourament! Do you know what this tourament be about?"

The principle nodded. "_Yes, Mr Kaiba. Four of the Eight Battle City finalists, including you, will be randomly selected._"

Grinning, Kaiba continued. "Correct. Many Duelists that are either been in Battle City or not will sign up and ten are selected. When the time comes, only two will be randomly selected to battle each other as a opening field. But, they will be dropped-out.Then there is the tourament. The eight selected Duelists will face each other until there are four. Each four Duelists will face the four selected Finalists before two of the Finalists faces each other. Already, nine of the ten Duelists slots have been filled and I was wondering if you would like to have one of your top Duelist students to join in this tourament."

Quickly, Chronos spoke up. "_Yes, I do! Mr Kaiba, there is one Duelist suitable for this! My top student of the Blue Obelisk dorm, Manjyome Jun!_"

The principle shook his head. "_I disagree, Mr Kaiba. Young Manjyome has been defeated a few weeks ago by Red Slifer student, Judai Yuki._"

That caught Kaiba's intrest. "A Blue Obelisk student defeated by a Red Slifer student? How intresting... Tell me more about this Judai Yuki please..."

"_Mr Kaiba, please... Young Yuki is a drop-out, he is totally worthless._" Chronos said, total panic in his voice.

"**SILENCE!** When I want to hear something, I will hear it! Do I make myself clear?" Kaiba hissed.

Daitokuji chuckled. "_Please excuse the Professor, Mr Kaiba. Young Yuki defeated the Professor on the entrance exam. Instead of using the deck made for the examination, the Professor used his own deck and lost. You should have seen how he defeated the Professor's powerful Antique Gear Golum._"

"Ah, a monster that rivals my Blue Eyes White Dragon that has an ATK and DEF of 3000. I'm surprised that this drop-out student that this clown called him beat him." Kaiba said, with a grin. "Yes, that will be intresting. Principle Sameshima!"

"_Yes, Mr Kaiba?_" The principle asked.

"I want you to send a message to this Judai Yuki that he is the tenth selected Duelist to enter my mini-tourament! Tell him to be there in three days!" Kaiba said.

Nodding, the principle smiled. "_Understood._"

Kaiba smiled as he got up. "Excellent. This concludes our discussion, gentlemen. Also, I want all three of you to be at the mini-tourament as well."

"_OK, Mr Kaiba_." Daitokuji said, nodding.

"Good. Now, get back to your work please and, Professor Chronos...?" Kaiba said.

Reacting, Chronos looked up. "_Y...Yes, Mr Kaiba...?_"

"You can take that mask off now..." Kaiba smirked before the monitors went off with a face-faulting Chronos in it.

As Kaiba walked out, Jackson appeared with a clipboard in his hand. "Mr Kaiba, I see that 10th Duelist has been selected?"

Nodding, Kaiba took out a pen. "That's right, Jackson. His name is Judai Yuki. He is a Red Slifer student who not only beat the Blue Obelisk teacher but, also a Blue Obelisk student. I'm intrested to see what skills he has."

"Very well, Mr Kaiba." Jackson said.

"Give me that clipboard... I wanna write down his name..." Kaiba said. After taking the clipboard, Kaiba wrote down Judai's name before noticed something. "What the...? How did **HE** get selected, Jackson?"

Confused, Jackson looked at the name where Kaiba was staring at. "Oh, a request from Maximillion Pegasus. He wanted us to add Neo Saiba into the mini-tourament."

"**WHAT?** What is he playing at...?" Kaiba hissed as he stared at the clipboard.

But, he knew that the answers to his questions will come in three days time as he bet that Pegasus will be at the mini-tourament. He is totally sure of it...

0000000000000000

The head chef of the HYPNOS kitchen was in a total panic. One of the board rooms was booked for a special meeting between two rival companies that has come together to make peace and work together. Yamaki has ordered the chef to make a good meal for the business people while they discuss the arrangements. The problem was that the food the chef makes is a masterpiece. Plus, to him, to make a good meal, he'll need four of his caters with him. Too bad that three of them have the night off, sick or somewhere else.

With only one caterer at his side, the chef made a dramatic choice. Grabbing three figures that was passing by the kitchen, the chef didn't relaise whom he grabbed and when he did, he didn't regret his choice.

It was happen to be three Digimon he grabbed. Agumon, Gabumon and Gatomon.

The chef spoke in a French accent. "Oh cher je... I made a mistake... I just grabbed Digimon..." The chef moaned.

Blinking, Gatomon looked annoyed. "All right, what is up with ya? Why did you go and grab us?"

"Pardonnez-moi. Veuillez me pardonner." The chef said. (_Forgive me. Please forgive me_)

His caterer sweatdropped. "Chef-sama, I think these Digimon don't speak French..."

Slapping his head, the chef laughed. "Ah, naturellement ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais être idiot ?" (_Oh, of course! How could I be foolish?_)

Sweatdropping a little, Gabumon muttered. "So, erm... what is going on here...?"

"There is an important business meal tonight and I need help preparing it. Three of my staff are gone and I decided to grab some help..." The chef explained before he muttered. "Trop mauvais j'ai saisi Digimon qui pourrait me manger hors de la maison et de la maison..." (T_oo bad I grabbed Digimon that could eat me out of house and home..._)

"I don't know what he said but, I have a feeling he insulted us..." Agumon said.

Glaring at Agumon, Gatomon stepped up. "So, if you wanted the three of us to help, what would you want us to do...?"

The caterer stepped up. "Well, me and the chef will be busy to prepare the starters and main courses but, we need someone to do the small things like making the gravy, getting the wine out and all that."

The chef nodded. "Yes, yes. That could work. What do you say? I need help quick and the meeting it set tonight! If you do well, I'll make you three a good meal tomorrow! Et mon cuisinier est merveilleux aux yeux de beaucoup de chefs jaloux." (_And my cook is wonderful in the eyes of many jealous chefs._)

Looking at each other, Gabumon brought up the question. "What do you think, you guys...?"

Smiling a little, Agumon nodded. "Let's do it, you guys! It will be easy!"

Sighing, Gatomon looked back at the chef. "All right, your on! Just don't tell Kari, Tai and Matt about this, please?"

"Merci! Merci! Vous ne le regretterez pas!" Said the chef, happily. (_Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret it!_)

Boy, was he wrong...

0000000000000000

Takato was busy typing something on his computer while he and Mokuba were inside his room. While Takato was doing all of this, Mokuba was checking out drawings of Guilmon that Takato once drew.

"OK... I'm connected now... All we have to do is wait for Henry, Kazu and Kenta to log on so we can start our next discussion." Takato said.

Mokuba walked over to Takato's side with Guilmon's drawings in his hands. "Takato, did you actually brought Guilmon to life with this drawing?"

Nodding, Takato brought out his golden D-Power. "Yeah, Mokuba. Back when my Digivice was red and the moment I recived it, I scanned Guilmon's drawings through the slot so it can scan it. And when it was done, a Digi-Egg was made that soon hatched into Guilmon."

In awe, Mokuba placed the drawings onto Takato's desk. "That's amazing... Out of all the Tamers, you created your own Digimon! That's so cool!" He then, looked at the computer. "Say, what are you doing anyway...?"

Adjusting a camera built on top of a monitor, Takato turned to Mokuba. "Well, Henry wants to talk to me and Kazu about something important. We are using web-cam and a microphone to talk to each other. Kenta is joining as well."

"I see..." Mokuba muttered. "I wonder what Henry wants to talk about..."

"Good question..." Takato agreed, nodding.

A few moments later, three screens came on-line. On one screen was Henry, the other Kazu and the last one Kenta.

Takato smiled. "Hey, guys."

Smiling as well, Henry nodded. "_Hey yourself, Takato. I see Mokuba is with ya._"

Mokuba gave a little wave. "Hi..."

Kazu saluted. "_BlackWarKazumon, at your service!_"

Sweatdropping, Kenta looked embrassed at his best friend's antics as he bowed his head. "_I'm... here, you guys... What's up...?_"

"_Well, to start things off... Mokuba, seeing as your here, perhapes you can tell us when Kaiba's minature tourament is coming?_" Henry asked.

Mokuba nodded. "Sure. It starts in three days time. So, on Monday, the mini-tourament will begin and four of the Eight Finalists will be chosen to show everyone their skills."

A huge grin came onto Kazu's face as he leaned back against his chair. "_Oh yeah! Everyone is gonna see my skills!_"

"_Yeah... as a total loser..._" Kenta muttered.

"_**WATCH IT, KENTA!**_" Kazu hissed.

Sniggering, Kenta held his hands up. "_I'm just covering for Terriermon as he is not here..._"

Grumbling, Kazu rubbed his forehead. "_Still though... Once I've shown everyone my skills as a cool Digimon Tamer and Duelist, I will become a champion!_"

"_**THAT **is if you can get past Yugi, Kaiba, Rika, Ryo, the Egyptian God cards and the Great Dragon cards._ "Henry said. "_After seeing Magnadramon and Azulongmon in action and hearing from Takato about Goldramon... I have to admit, their effects are pretty deadly..._"

Kenta smiled slightly. "_The effects of the Great Dragons are too strong...?_"

Nodding, Henry turned his direction to Takato and Mokuba's window. _"That's right. And now, after seeing two powerful Egyptian God warriors in action, I am wondering what **THEIR **effects are like... Mokuba, do you know what the Egyptian God's effects are...?_"

Gasping a little, Mokuba nodded. "Er... yeah..."

"_Right then, Mokuba. Would you explain to us about the effects these powerful monsters have? I know you need to sacrafice three monsters to summon it to the field and their effects are random._" Henry said, leaning back.

Nodding a little, Mokuba grabbed a spare seat and sat down beside Takato. "OK... Slifer the Sky Dragon. His ATK and DEF power are based on how many cards Yugi has in his hand. For example, if Yugi has 4 cards in his hand, Slifer's ATK and DEF will be 4000 each. Also, if you summon a monster on the field while Slifer is about, Slifer's second ability will be activated. It will reduce 2000 points from your summoned monster's ATK or DEF, depending on what position they are in. If the points are reduce to zero, the summoned monster will be destroyed."

Takato was in shock. "No way! We only got to see **ONE** of Slifer's effects during Yugi's battle against Giovanni days ago! And Obelisk the Tormentor's effect! If I recall, you can sacrafice two monsters on your field to allow Obelisk to destroy **EVERY** monster on your opponent's field as well as taking 4000 off your life points!"

"_Awesome! Any other effects that this Obelisk have, Mokuba?_" Kenta asked.

Shaking his head slightly, Mokuba looked worried. "No... I...I can't remember... Although, I do know the Winged Dragon of Ra's effects..."

Henry's face showed some seriousness. "_Winged Dragon of Ra... The third and final Egyptian God monster? Does it happen to be the strongest of all Egyptian Gods, Mokuba...?_"

Sighing, Mokuba recalled the Winged Dragon of Ra's effects and soon spoke up. "Out of all Egyptian Gods, Ra has a **LOT** of effects."

"A... lot...?" Takato gulped.

Mokuba nodded as he continued. "Yeah... First of all, Ra's ATK and DEF power equals to the three monsters used to summon him. If my big brother used all three of his Blue Eyes White Dragons to summon Ra, Ra's ATK power will be 9000 while his DEF will be 7500. Ra's second ability is that you can give up 1000 of your Life Points to destroy one monster on your opponent's field. If you have a monster on the side of your field with Ra on, you can sacrafice it to increase Ra's ATK and DEF power. And the final effect I can remember is that you can reduce your Life Points to increase Ra's ATK power."

Henry was totally amazed. "_Wa...Wow... Your right, Mokuba... Ra must be the strongest Egyptian God monster around..._"

"And you know what's worst, Henry...? If Yugi played Slifer against Giovanni and then, Obelisk against Mariku... I'm pretty sure Yugi has Ra as well." Takato muttered.

Kenta nodded. "_Yeah... It sounds totally unstoppable! What do you think, Kazu...?_" When there is no reply from Kazu, Kenta blinked and looked at Kazu's monitor while sweatdropping. "_Oh... boy.._"

After hearing all about the God's powers, Kazu's face was bone white and his eyes were widen. "_I'm doomed! I'm doomed! I'm doomed! I'm doomed! **I'M DOOMED!**_"

"**KAZU! GET A GRIP!**" Takato yelled. "Look, if you do face Yugi... you might not face Slifer, Obelisk or Ra! Yugi needs to sacrafice three monsters to summon it and all you can do is prevent him by destroying the monsters he needs!"

"_Unless he uses Cost Down like Mariku did to summon his Tri-Horned Dragon..._" Henry muttered.

That caused Kazu to get into a fit of panic. "**_ARGH! WHAT AM I GONNA DO? WHAT AM I GONNA DO? WRAGH! I'M DOOMED! I'M DOOMED! I'M DOOMED!_**"

Sweatdropping, Takato started to switch everything off. "Oh look at the time... Me and Mokuba must go. We'll see you guys soon. Bye..."

"_Bye, Takato.._" Henry muttered dryly.

Kenta waved slightly. "_See ya..._"

"**_HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HE..._**" Kazu's screaming finished as Takato switched the minitor off as well as closing the connections down.

Laughing slightly, Mokuba looked at Takato. "Nice to see him not panicing..."

Sighing, Takato got up. "Well, that went well... I hate to see what Kazu is like when he has his re-match against Phillipe..."

"Speaking of Phillipe, we haven't seen him around lately... Wonder where he is..." Mokuba said.

00000000000000000

Sitting in his room, Phillipe was staring at two Jaguarmons on his bed. One is his Felina and the other is a new Jaguarmon, whom seems to be much more sensible than his Jaguarmon.

"So... your from another world called Silesia... Your name is Jaguarmon, little sister to a Tiger Deva called Mihiramon. Correct...?" Phillipe asked.

Jaguarmon nodded. "Yep, that's right. Me and my friends were captured by some creeps but, I was able to escape. I'm trying to find someone to help me save them but, it feels that I can sense them safe right now..."

Figuring this out, Phillipe looked at Jaguarmon more closely. "So... if your friends are safe, what are you going to do...?"

Thinking about this, Jaguarmon sighed. "I...I dunno... This world looks so new... I only came outside your place because I smelled something good..."

Chuckling, Phillipe rubbed his head. "Must be my mom's cooking... Listen, Jaguarmon. I know some other Digimon with human partners so, if you want, I could take you to them..."

"Really? Thank you!" Jaguarmon said, happily.

Suddenly, Felina zipped and pushed Jaguarmon off the bed. "**HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? PHILLIPE-NEE IS MINE! YOU HEAR ME? MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!**"

Sweatdropping, Phillipe noticed that his own Digimon is jealous because of another one its kind showed up. And he knew that Jaguarmon wasn't here to take him away from Felina but, Felina's jealousy got the best of her...

"Why you... **COME HERE!**" Screamed Jaguarmon as she leapt up and grabbed Felina before pulling her to floor.

Felina responded though. "If it's a fight you want, its a fight you get!"

Jagaurmon hissed. "Bring it on, sister."

Much bigger sweatdrop from Phillipe. He is going to have the learn about Jagaurmon's pride as well as her temper...

000000000000000000

The day went on by and evening soon came. In the hotel, Yugi was sitting at the table with his grandfather, Solomon. Around him were Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Joey's sister, Serenity. Ishizu was very tired and she is now resting in Tea and Serenity's room.

"So, this mini-tourament that Kaiba made will be held in three days time?" Solomon asked. He smiled a little when Yugi nodded. "That's wonderful. I hope your one of the four random selected Duelist, Yugi. There is nothing more I enjoy than seeing my own grandad showing people the true ways of becoming a Duelist."

Yugi blushed. "Thanks, grandpa... Of course, even if I do get picked, I am wondering who the other three will be."

"I dunno who the four random Duelists are gobba be picked from the Eight Finalists, but I do know one thing. There are rumours that some students are coming here to see this mini-tourament!" Tea said. "And not just any students, these students are from the Duelist Academy!"

Joey gasped. "Whoa? Really? That's cool!"

However, Serenity blinked. "Erm, Joey...? What is this Duelist Academy...?"

Turning to his sister, Joey started to explain. "It's a special card-teaching school owned by the Kaiba Company! Help you get to be a better Duelist."

"Which might be helpful to you, Joey." Tristan said, with a snigger.

Joey growled. "Watch it...!"

Duke spoke up. "Duelist Academy has been around for almost a year. It's kinda like college as students there have to live in houses. It's divided into three different forms. Red Slifer, Yellow Ra and Blue Obelisk."

"Why?" Serenity asked.

"Red Slifer is a place for new begginers, Blue Obelisk is where top graded students lives and a new student who takes the high section test and gets the top rank gets to be put in Yellow Ra." Yugi explains. "I have faith that students in Red Slifer will do well."

Joey nodded. "Me too... Ya know, if I join that place, where would I go?"

"Neither Red, Yellow or Blue... my friend. Just the pits." Tristan joked.

Getting up from his seat, Joey grabbed Tristan by the collar of his jacket and dragged him out of his seat. "Come on..."

Startled, Tristan began hopping behind Joey as he was pulled along. "Hey! Where are we going?"

"We are heading back to our room to Duel! I'm gonna teach ya a lesson, pal!" Joey said, totally annoyed. "And I'll defeat yer before you can say game over!"

Sweatdropping, Tristan pointed at Duke. "Shall we bring him along as well? We need someone to keep the Life Point score..."

Grinning, Joey released his grip on Tristan's collar. "Good idea, bud... Oh, Duke..."

Not relaising the danger he is in, Duke turned around. "Yeah, guys? What is it...?"

Next thing Duke knew is that his collar was in the hands of Joey and Tristan as they dragged him out of his seat, through the tables containing people that was amused by this scene and then, through the double doors.

"Come on! We need a scorer!" Joey said.

"And your the perfect one, Dukey-boy!" Tristan added.

Duke, however, sweatdropped. "Why me...?"

Smirking, Tea looked at Serenity. "There, you see, is evolution made by man. Those three are still in their caveman era and yet to use their common sense..."

Giggling, Serenity went back to her eating.

Yugi, however, was looking at his Millenium Puzzle and looked concerned. "_One of these days... when every madness in this world has come to a stop... the spirit of a Pharaoh shall start his quest soon to seek his lost memories... Question is, once he reclaims those memories... what will he do next...?_"

Noticing his grandson's concerned face, Solomon turned around. "Yugi...? Something the matter, my boy...?"

Smiling, Yugi looked at his grandfather. "I'm fine, grandpa. I was just thinking about the mini-tourament..."

"That's good." Solomon said, taking another bite from his meal.

"Yeah..." Yugi whispered, continuing to eat his meal.

The Spirit of the Pharaoh, also known as Yami, stood at the entrance of the restaurant area in the hotel. He was invisible to many people except Yugi himself. He sighed as he heard Yugi's worried thoughts. "_Good question, Yugi... And one day, the answers that I seek will be your answers as well... But, for the moment... we need to get rid of the chaos in this world... or there is no future to look forward to..._"

00000000000000000000

The business men and women arrived at a board room of HYPNOS. They will not only discuss an important business detail but, they will also have a good meal while discussing it over.

The chef was nearby with his aide, bowing. "Bonjour, bonjour! Bienvenue! Soyez assis svp! Le dîner viendra bientôt." (_Hello, hello! Welcome! Please be seated! Dinner will be coming soon._)

His aide, however, sweatdropped. "Excuse the chef... still having to grip the English and Japanese languages..."

Désolé à ce sujet. J'essaye de parler anglais..." The chef said, scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner. (_Sorry about that. I am trying to speak English..._)

"You know... why didn't you try out that language book?" The aide asked, whispering to the chef.

"Books tend to be useless to me... Once, in my younger years, I wanted to try out the Spanish language..." The chef whispered back.

Confused, the aide whispered. "Why...? What went wrong..?"

The chef sighed. "Who ever heard of a book called _How to Speak Spanish_ that was translated into Spanish..?"

The aide sweatdropped. "Good point..."

00000000000000000

It was moments later that the business men and women had finished their first course. Part of their discussion were done and were waiting for the main course. The chef soon came out with a trolley containing the main course with the aide following behind him, holding a gravy boat.

The chef cleared his voice. "Mesdames et messieurs! I do hope you enjoyed your first course. I am here to present your main course for tonight... It is my best meal ever! _Noisettes d'agneau avec des soupières de légumes!_"

"Noisettes of lamb with tureens of vegetables..." Translated the aide.

Nodding, the chef smiled. "Oui, oui. C'est correct. Now, please enjoy..."

Once all the business men and women have got their dish and prepared to dig in, the aide turned to the chef. "It isn't going to badly, Chef-sama... This is perfect!"

"I quite agree! I havt to thank those Digimon for helping out..." The chef said.

0000000000000000

In the kitchen, Gatomon was smiling as she walked in. "I checked out the board room. Chef is happy and all the business people are happily dining on their meal! We did a good job!"

Gabumon was on a stool and was holding a cup of water. He smiled at the news. "That's good, Gatomon. We haven't ate a single food in this kitchen thanks to willpower." He then, placed the cup on the sideboard. He noticed something. "Erm, Agumon...? What are you doing...?"

Agumon was on another stool and he was pouring boiling water into a glass coffee pot. "I've made the coffee. That's all."

"**WHAT?**" Gatomon yelled. She leapt onto the counter besides Agumon. "You fool! It's too early! They've just got started on their main course!"

"Well, it don't usually take us that long to finish our meal, Gatomon." Agumon said.

Frowning, Gatomon snatched the coffee pot off of Agumon. "That's because of two reasons, Agumon! They are not galloping down a Big Mac and some fries! They are not trying out the food that Tai's mother makes which makes Tai and Kari the fastest humans I ever seen! This place hae got guests! They are taking their time, savouring the food and the ambience! They are sipping wine and they coversing. They are having a chat between mouthful. It's sophisticated, it's civilised..."

"It's a new side of Gatomon, to me..." Gabumon spoke up. "Where have you heard that stuff from?"

Sheepishly, Gatomon smiled. "Well... Tai's mom does watching some cooking programs..."

That gave Agumon a sweatdropped. "Well, it shows that those programs aren't exactly miracle workers for Tai's mom's cooking, huh...?"

Laughing, Gabumon looked at the coffee pot. "So, what are you going to do with that coffee pot? We can't waste it..."

"Don't you worry, Gabumon. I'll put it in the microwave!" Gatomon said before she took a wiff of the coffee. She smelled it again. "Hold on a second! Agumon, what coffee did you made this with?"

Agumon pointed to an open cupboard. "That jar over there..."

Looking, Gatomon paled when she saw two jars. One jar contained coffee granules and the other containing gravy granules. She sniffed it again and sweatdropped. "I don't believe this! This ain't coffee! Smell it, it's **GRAVY!**"

Taking a smell from the coffee pot, Agumon paniced a little. "Your right! It is gravy! Don't blame me! Its those jars! Just look at them! How on earth am I suppose to tell the difference?"

Frowning, Gatomon placed the coffee pot down. "Pretty simple, Agumon... Both of them have labels! One says coffee and the other says gravy granules! If you think about it, it's kinda a giveway, isn't it?" She leapt off the stool in rage.

"Calm down, Gatomon! It's not that bad! All I have to do is pour it down the sink and I'll make a fresh batch of **COFFEE!**" Agumon said.

Sighing, Gatomon smiled a little. "Yeah... your right... Sorry..."

Gabumon gulped. "I think your gonna be angry with Agumon soon, Gatomon..."

Blinking, Gatomon turned to Gabumon with a confused look on her face. "Why...?"

"Well, think about it... If Agumon made gravy in the coffee pot... what are the business people pouring over their dinners...?" Gabumon asked.

Silence came over on Agumon and Gatomon. Before they know it, Gatomon rushed out of the kitchen in slight panic.

Agumon was nervous as he got off the stool. "I'm not going to live long, huh...?"

"With Gatomon...? Not a chance..." Gabumon muttered.

Moments later, Gatomon entered the kitchen once again. She walked into a slow zombie-like way with pure horror on her face. When she saw Agumon, her face turned angry. "They've done. They are doing it... They are doing it now! They're just pouring Nestle coffee over their lamb noisettes and vegetables!"

Agumon sweatdropped. "Oops..."

Gabumon slapped his head. "Nice one, Agumon..."

"**AGUMON! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!**" Gatomon yelled. "Not only have you managed to sink every aircraft carrier and battleship in those video games you played but now, you had to sink a gravy boat!"

The sweatdrop on Agumon got bigger. "S..Sorry..."

Groaning, Gatomon fell to the floor. "What are we going to do...?"

"Only one thing we can do, Gatomon! Escape the kitchen and hide for a while!" Gabumon said.

"Should we...?" Gatomon muttered.

"Does it look like we have any choice...?" Agumon asked.

Hissing, Gatomon grabbed the arms of Agumon and Gabumon before rushing out. "All right! We'll hide! But, I promise you, Agumon... If anything happens to me, I'll haunt you!"

Another sweatdrop from Agumon. "Pourquoi je...? Pourquoi je...?" (_Why me...? Why me...?_)

And Agumon speaking French got a sweatdrop from Gabumon. "Seems that he has been spending too much time with that chef..."

00000000000000000000

Nighttime came over Shinjuku as people walked about from the bar, casino and clubs. Going through them was a purple charmeleon hybrid that was walking over to abandon apartment. Reason people can't see this charmeleon because he has the power of invisibility, meaning that no one can see him.

Espio is his name as he walked into the abandon apartment to see a tall green crocodile near a flip chart and was writing something on it. "Vector, what in the world are you doing...?"

The tall green crocodile, Vector, turned around to face Espio. "Ah, good timing, Espio! I think I have found a good start to search for Sonic, Knuckles and the others! The Chaotix Dectective Agency is on-line!"

That gave a groan from Espio. Him and Vector were part of a small team led by Knuckles upon the beautiful Angel Island. They are known as the Chaotix Crew with other members of Mighty the Armadillio, Ray the Flying Squirrl and Charmy Bee. Ever since Angel Island appeared in this realm, Knuckles vanished into thin air. Having Mighty and Ray to guard the Master Emerald, controller of the 7 Chaos Emeralds... Vector lead Espio and Charmy down to earth to try and find their missing friends.

Figuring out that they are in a world of humans where they would freak out after seeing some walking animals, the three members of the Chaotix Crew decided to make a temporary base inside this very abandon apartment building until they are ready to move out in case someone wants to know it down. Maintaining base, Vector sended Charmy to search through the skies while Espio uses his invisible powers to search through the ground.

One thing that gets on Espio's nerves is Vector's love of mystery books and dectective books. One day, Vector dreams of making his own business called the Chaotix Dectective Agency. Even though the others, including Knuckles, supports his dreams... only one finds it foolish which is Espio. He has his own reasons which he can't reveal yet...

Before Espio could say anything else, a small male bee quickly came in with a cheerful voice. "I'm back!"

"Ah, excellent, Charmy! Anything to report?" Vector asked.

"Yep, I do have one!" Charmy said, happily.

Espio looked up. "And that is...?"

Charmy spoke in a proud voice. "Nothing!"

That got a sweatdrop and a face-fault from Espio as he fell to the floor. "Just... perfect..."

Chuckling, Vector started to write on the paper. "Don't worry, you guys! Like I said before, I think we can find them more quickly now."

Once Espio got back up, he and Charmy saw Vector writing the three following words on the board. **_EGELLOC_**, _**STNEDUTS**_and **_DRATSUC_**. And even though Vector looked pleased, there are confused faces from Espio and Charmy.

After a moment of silence, Charmy soon spoke. "Erm... Vector, what is that...?"

"That, my dear Charmy, is codes! Special codes!" Vector said, proudly.

However, Espio didn't looked convinced. "And how can these codes help us...?"

"Pretty easy, Espio! Sonic and Knuckles might be communicating each other with these codes in order to avoid contact with humans." Vector said before bringing out a piece of paper. "See... It's right here!"

Charmy was happy. "Oh joy! We'll soon find Knuckles and bring him back to Angel Island! Won't we, Vector?"

Nodding, Vector was full of himself. "Correct, my dear Charmy! And with a plan like this, nothing can go wrong..."

"I can think of one flaw..." Espio muttered as he walked over to Vector, taking the paper off him, reading it before taking the pen and writing on the board. "Your wasting your time with this... These aren't codes!"

While Espio was writing something underneath **_DRATSUC_**, Vector looked confused. "How do you mean, Espio...?"

Stepping aside, Espio wrote something underneath**_ DRATSUC_**... **_CUSTARD_**. "It seems that these words you've found is backwards. **DRATSUC** is _Custard_ spelt backwards. Making _**EGELLOG**_ is _College_ and _**STENEDUTS**_ is _Students_."

Blinking, Vector smiled sheepishly. "Well... no one is perfect..."

"We already figured **THAT **out!" Espio grumbled.

Charmy was sadden now. "So... what shall we do now, you guys...?"

"Keep on searching! Knuckles is out there! I know it!" Vector said. "And we won't return to Angel Island **UNTIL** we find him!"

Espio nodded. "Agree!"

0000000000000000000000000

Walking into the basement area, Silesia Veemon was carrying a book. "Hey there, guys. How are ya?"

In the room where many Digimon, Pokemon and three Duel Monsters. They are all relaxing from a hard battle and those who didn't battled joined in anyway. It's almost like the night off after the battle against Giovanni, Team Rocket and MechBlastiosemon. Except, the last night off had a karoke from Red Eyes Black Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and a singing Jigglypuff.

To make sure this doesn't happen again... Red Eyes and Blue Eyes are now tied up. They can't move, can't speak but, at least they can breath.

Renamon was nearby and gave a nod to the Silesia Veemon. "Welcome, young Veemon. I see your intrested into reading."

Silesia Veemon smiled. "Oh yeah... I'm checking out histories of this world while I'm here. History of England, America, Japan, France, Spain, Germany, Iceland, **EVERYTHING!** I do hope it has a lot of information for me."

"Don't worry, Veemon." Said Lopmon as she hopped over to the Silesia Veemon. "This world has plenty of history for you to learn about. Seeing as your much smarter than Davis' Veemon, I think you'll do fine."

Blushing, Silesia Veemon scratched the back of his head. "Gee... thanks, you guys..."

Biyomon hopped over to the Silesia Veemon. "Have you seen Agumon, Gabumon and Gatomon...? They went out about a few hours ago and they haven't returned yet. Said about business people..."

"I haven't seen them but, I have saw the business guys... I saw them leaving... Heard that they done a deal and had to go home because of some stomach-ache. They said that the dinner was fine, it was the gravy that tasted weird... They said it tasted of coffee..." Silesia Veemon said.

Renamon smirked. "Must be something wrong with their taste buds..."

Laughing, Silesia Veemon remembered something else. "I'll say! The chef of HYPNOS was a bit upset! He was drinking some coffee and wondered why it tasted of gravy! Doesn't take a genius that somebody got it mixed up!"

That got a sweatdrop from Biyomon. "Oh... Agumon..."

"**THAT** will explain why they've been gone... They have gone hiding!" Lopmon laughed.

Smirking a little, Silesia Veemon walked off and found Vulko sitting in the corner of the room. With a sigh, he walked over to the young Vulpix child. "Hey, Vulko! How are ya holding up...?"

Vulko lifted his head and looked at the Silesia Veemon. "Where could they be, Veemon...?"

"Your mother and Jaguarmon...? I wouldn't worry about Jaguarmon. As soon as we got the Silesia Inumon's mind back under his own control, he told us that Jaguarmon escaped after out-smarting SkullSatamon." Silesia Veemon said before he frowned. "But... your mother... I dunno..."

Turning his head, Vulko stared at the floor. "What are we going to do, Veemon...?"

"Don't lose hope, Vulko... I'm sure your mother is okay. I promise ya." Silesia Veemon said, with a smile.

000000000000000000000000

A bubbling tube was located in the corner of the room. A black mass of data hovered in the middle. Nearby were the controls to the tube as Lucemon in his Chaos Mode typed something in.

"Guilmon's data has been loaded..." Lucemon said with a grin. "It'll be a while until my new recruit is born..."

Turning around, Lucemon walked over to another tube that contained a sleeping Velene. She slept peacefully and the only sounds she is making are peaceful sounds. With a sick grin, Lucemon typed something into the controls and the tube slowly opened, giving Lucemon enough space to put his hand in and placing it over Velene's forehead.

"Phase 1 is starting and will soon be complete... Guess I can start on phase 2..." Lucemon said with an evil laugh as his hand on Velene's forehead gave off a dark glow...

00000000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**In chapter 52, a new enemy has arrived and knocked out a few of the good guys to the ground, leaving one wounded in his soul while another new enemy has been born. Meanwhile, a new Digimon arrived to seek for his own partner... question is, who is he and who is his partner? Find out in the next chapter!**

**There we have it, 51 done and soon I'll start on 52! What are my two new villains that will join Lucemon's happy party? And it isn't UltraSonikku's Digimon... YET! Find out soon.**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	52. Dark Fox! Dark Rage!

**A new enemy for our heroes is finally arrive! And only people know who it is! Kanius/SSJ4Takeru, Youko Youkai and me... Seeing as I am her creator...**

**The transformation scene for this new character of mine was written by Kanius himself. Thank you very much, my main man. Thank you very much.**

**Let's begin the next chapter!**

0000000000000000000000

On the day after Yugi defeated Mariku and locked him away, night has arrived upon Shinjuku and no one knows what true horror Lucemon has them in stored. All except one...

On the top floor of a hidden building, ShadowRanamon stared through a broken window and stared at the moon with a frown. "_Lord Lucemon... What are you planning...?_"

"Penny for your thoughts...?" Came a voice. Sighing, ShadowRanamon turned around to see LadyDevimon hovering out of the shadows. "You are thinking very hard, water girl. What are you doing here anyway?"

Putting on a fake smile, ShadowRanamon lied. "Nothing much, sugah. Just thinking the good ol' days when me and ShadowGrumblemon were part of Lord Daemon's Shadow Warriors when we were in the Silesia World..."

Oh, how could LadyDevimon ever forget the Shadow Warriors? Long ago, Daemon was working for Valmarmon, the most powerful Demon Lord Digimon to exist. He is so strong, even Milleniummon and his higher forms will fall before him. People may figure that most of his strength must have been lost after his defeat against the Divine God, Granasmon, and was easily defeated by Susanoomon, the final evolution of the Legendary Warriors. Last time people know of Valmarmon was his spirit escaping his defeated Inferno Mode body.

Along with ShadowRanamon of Water and ShadowGrumblemon of Earth is ShadowArbormon of Wood, ShadowMercurymon of Metal and Duskmon of Darkness. And only ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon are the survivors as the other three were defeated by the Legendary Warriors during their final attack at Daemon's castle before Valmarmon was revived.

Daemon once had a massive army and now, only six remained. ShadowRanamon, ShadowGrumblemon, SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon and MechBlastoisemon. Of course, MechBlastoisemon was now a Canntoisemon for reasons in the past during his battle against the Tamers.

Although, even if the lie was enough to convince most people... LadyDevimon wasn't. Instead, she hovered next to ShadowRanamon while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Don't lie to me, ShadowRanamon. There is something your hiding... Tell me, it's about Lord Lucemon, hmm?"

Sighing, ShadowRanamon turned away from LadyDevimon. "Of course it is, sugah... Of course it is... He is planning something and I'm desperate to find out what it is!"

Staring through the window, LadyDevimon suddenly said... "Do you remember how we first met Lucemon...? Days after we lost Daemon and Valmarmon was defeated...?"

"How could I forget...?" ShadowRanamon muttered. "We witness his rebirth from his dark data that Ophanimon's Chosen Children didn't scanned... He appeared before us in his Rookie form and offered us to work for him..."

Giving off a small grin, LadyDevimon looked at ShadowRanamon. "And I can remember how Lucemon made sure you were loyal to him... by making you and ShadowGrumblemon to destroy your own Shadow Beast Spirits of Earth and Water!"

"No more BlackCalmaramon for me... and no more BlackGigasmon for ShadowGrumblemon..." ShadowRanamon muttered. She sighed. "What is he up to...?"

Nodding, LadyDevimon stared at the moon. "Good question... Ever since you brought back Velene during our trip to Silesia, he never mentioned a word what he'll do with her..."

Remembering the other task, ShadowRanamon decided to tell the truth. "That... and something else... Lucemon made me take a data sample out of the Guilmon owned by a Tamer..."

"Really...? Why...?" LadyDevimon asked.

"I don't know... but, I have a feeling we'll find out sooner or later..." ShadowRanamon whispered. "And I know that we'll like it, it's the Legendary Warriors and their friends that will be suffering..."

000000000000000000

Can't get to sleep and pacing inside his office in the Duelist Academy, Professor Chronos wasn't happy to have Judai Yuki to respersent this very school that he works in for Kaiba's upcoming mini-tourament.

"L'OH caro, l'OH cher! What is Kaiba thinking...? Asking that drop out to be in this mini-tourament! If he loses..." Chronos moaned with a mixture of French and Italian words together. "Ciò è terribile! C'est horrible! Oh, what am I going to do...?"

(_Oh dear! Oh dear! This is terrible! This is horrible!_)

Sitting down, Chonos had a bright idea. "Of course! In order for that drop-out boy not to compete is to make sure he doesn't show up! I'll lock him into a room and have someone much better to take his place! Perfetto! Merveilleux! What an excellent idea!"

Now all he has to do... is wait for the big moment to arrive.

000000000000000000

Lucemon Chaos Mode held his hand over Velene's head, reading both her mind and memories. If Lucemon wants to suceed to make Velene join his side, he must know the strength and weaknesses of Velene...

"_Thank you, Angemon... For saving us... My name is Anzu... and this is my daughter, Velene... Please tell us, what just happened to us? How long have we been out...? And, where is my husband, Isono, and my other daughter, Telene...?_"

"_I am sorry, Anzu... You and Velene are the only survivors of that village..._"

That brought a grin to Lucemon's face. "Ah, yes... LadyDevimon told me about this... Half of the Deva clan turned their backs on the Granasmon Holy Cathedral and joined Daemon's side... Intresting... Any more...?"

"_Say it, mom! They know what has happened to them! So, go on! Say it!_"

"_Velene..._"

"_Oh... I'm sorry... Did I disturb you...? Never mind, go back to your praying! I don't care!_"

"_Velene... You should care... I know your still upset but, you still need to let it go..._"

"_Oh, I am, mother... I am! I just wonder why you look so pathetic doing all those prayers when they are worth nothing!_"

"_Get back her, right now, Telene!_"

"_My name is not Telene! My name is Velene! Telene is my twin sister that has died along with my father and the other villagers from a Digimon attack that happened two years ago! Don't you ever call me that name again, mother!_"

Lucemon laughed again. "Wonderful! Wonderful! If I keep on looking through her memories, an idea will come to me..."

"_Velene... I'm sorry... A Digimon called Yamidramon... killed your mother, Anzu..._"

"Intresting turn of events..." Lucemon smirked.

"_**YES, ESPA! YES, I WILL MARRY YOU!**_"

Then, Lucemon frowned. "OK... Now, **THAT **will make me feel a bit sick..."

"_Velene, Espa... Congradulations... It's a boy..._"

"So, she has got married and have a child, hmm...?" Lucemon muttered, removing his hand off Velene's forehead. "She has so much emotion for a six-tailed brown fox..." He then, grinned. "Of course! I'm going to break her spirit down with her own family!"

Picking Velene up in his arms, Lucemon stood in the middle of the room as he started to be clouded in darkness with Velene... "The time has finally arrived to bring forth a demon priestess!"

And then, it happened...

00000000000000000

Yugi opened his eyes to see the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle, Yami, standing near the window with a fearful look on his face. "P..Pharaoh...?"

"_Yugi... I can sense a great and powerful evil coming from somewhere in this city..._" Yami whispered with fear in his voice. "It must be this Lucemon! He is up to something!"

"H...he is...?" Yugi gasped. "But, how...? After seeing his image, he looked like a child..."

Bowing his head, Yami remembered about the tale of Lucemon. "_According to what Takuya and his friends faced against Lucemon, Lucemon can evolve to stronger forms... He might be in his Ultimate form known as Chaos Mode..._"

"Ch...Chaos Mode..." Yugi whispered in horror. After seeing Lucemon as an angel-child, he began to get more worried after hearing that one of the angel-child's Digivolved form has a name that sounds deadly.

"_Lucemon, whatever your up to... I do hope we will be able to stop you!_" Yami hissed.

00000000000000000

Yami Yugi wasn't the only one to notice Lucemon's growing darkness powers... In HYPNOS, Kari was standing near the window in her shirt and shorts and stared through it with fear in her eyes.

"_Wha...What powerful darkness... **EVIL** darkness... And he isn't like Lowemon who is kind and couragous... Who... What... What is going on here...?_" Kari whispered, fear laced in her voice.

It was time...

00000000000000000

Somewhere within a dark pseudo-space... After having being kidnapped by the sinister Lucemon, a female Vulpix hybrid found herself trapped inside a sphere. She slowly started to come about and immediately gasped once gazing upon what looked like a pseudo-space dimension. There was not a sign of life anywhere nor would it be suitable for any form of life. The background was just it should be: complete darkness. The Vulpix hybrid, known as Velene, slams her fists against the barrier sphere that contained her.

"Where am I? Vulko? Espa? Is anyone here!" Velene cried out.

Suddenly, there was a deep chuckle coming from within the darkness of the pseudo-space. The chuckles were enough to freeze Velene in place as she felt frightening chills down her spine. Her fur straightened up while feeling a cold chill from within the air. A pair of neon eyes emerged through the darkness. Velene turned to find the eyes staring into her. She jumps back but never uttered a scream. Her mouth was as dry as cotton.

"Who... Who's there?" Velene piped.

"My, you've already forgotten about me already?" Said a cool and meanacing voice.

"Lucemon! You monster! Where have you taken me! This isn't look like anything in the Digital World!" Velene said.

The voice of Lucemon laughed. "You're right. We are in pseudo-space, created by me that is located between the Digital World and the Real World of the Digimon Tamers! I've taken you here so that no one has a chance to intervene and rudely interrupt our conversation."

Even though Lucemon was known to be dangerous and powerful, Velene stood up to be brave. "What do you want from me, Lucemon?"

"That's not important now, Velene. You are someone I can use to help crush the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors and their allies. Since Mariku has been defeated, I will need you to take his place." Said Lucemon as he appeared in his Chaos Mode form.

Velene was shocked but, she soon laughed at that. "Me? Ha! Forget it, Lucemon! You'll never force me to fight the Legendary Warriors! They have saved my home from Valmarmon, not once but twice! No way I will betray them!"

However, Lucemon just smiled. "Oh, but would it be wise to refuse accepting my offer, dear Velene? You wouldn't want to die by my hand."

"I'd rather die than be forced to destroy my friends. My son and husband will be saved when you are defeated!" Velene said, turning her back on the infamous Fallen Angel.

"That's another reason why I brought you here, Velene." Lucemon said, cooly.

Gasping, Velene whirled around. "Huh? What are you trying to get at here?"

"I don't think it would be wise to return to your sweet, darling family." Lucemon continued.

Confused, Velene stared at Lucemon. "Why not? When you're defeated, I will return back to my family."

"I see, but I doubt your family would even give you a warm welcome. As long as you remain trapped here, you will be nothing more than a distant memory to them." Lucemon explained.

"That's rubbish." Velene scoffed.

The grin on Lucemon's face grew wider. "Oh, you don't believe me? Why don't I show you a look at what your 'dear' family is up to now?"

With that said, Lucemon snapped his fingers and a visual image of Velene's home appears before him. Velene pressed herself against the barrier while scratching onto it. She felt her heart sink to realize that Lucemon is displaying an image of her home. Then, her heart stopped beating for a few seconds as she saw her son and husband outside their home smiling and laughing. She wondered what they were so happy about. Her husband was an Espeon hybrid and her son is a Vulpix hybrid child of eight years.

"Espa? Vulko? What's going on here?" Velene questioned the image. "Why are you laughing? You should be looking for me. What is going on here?"

"They have already forgotten about you, Velene. They could care less if you died the next morning." Lucemon said.

Growling, Velene whirled around and glared at Lucemon. "That's not true! I will not listen to anymore of your lies!"

"No! You're useless, Velene!" Called a pair of voices.

Velene turned around and found the image fade away. Then, out from the darkness, emerged her husband and son. Her mouth widened until a grin formed. She sits up and runs up them embrace them. "No, you wouldn't say that. Would you? I'm not useless..."

"Hmph, you were always useless. You never even had the courage to avenge your mother by getting rid of the Devas that destroyed your home village." Scoffed Espa while pushing her away. "You've had and always will be a coward who must resort to healing."

"But..." Velene started.

"Why would I want a mother who can't even let me grow up? You always hold me back!" Vulko hissed.

Velene was taken back by their venomous tones. Her eyes slowly started to swell up with tears. Espa walks up to her and pushes her down. He then took Vulko's hand and started walking back through the darkness. "No, please! Wait! Don't leave me!"

"Let's go, Vulko. We're leaving this trash heap and we'll forget we ever knew her. We'll start a new life as father and son. There's no place in this world for cowards." Espa said.

Tears started to form in Velene's eyes. "Please, don't leave me... I love you dearly! Vulko! Espa! Don't!"

Vulko spins around and ripped a necklace from his neck. He tosses it across to where Velene was kneeling. This was the same necklace she gave Vulko when he was a newly born. "You can keep this, Velene!" Vulko chuckled. "I don't need this because it will only remind me of you! I never liked it in the first place. Now go. I don't EVER want to see you again."

"Vulko..." Velene choked a tear as she picked up the necklace. "I... I'm sorry... I should have given you a little more freedom..."

"It's too late for that, Velene. You've let us down," Espa said. "Let's go, Vulko. It's just us now."

"Yay! Just you and I, father! A new happy life!" Vulko cheered.

"No! Please... I can't stand being alone again. I've lost everything and I certainly can't lose the most important souls in my life. Without you, I have no life..." Velene whispered as Espa and Vulko vanished through the darkness.

Lucemon hovered near Velene. "This is not your fault, Velene. You tried so hard to being the best mother you could ever been. You wanted to be as good as a mother as Anzu. No, I take that back. You wanted to be better than her! In truth, they never cared for you. They used you just to get where they are. Without you, they would have not survived. You give them the kind touch to comfort them. You give and they spit across your face!"

"They have...? They really don't care if I live or die?" Velene whispered in a sad voice.

Lucemon nodded. "That's right. Those heartless souls don't deserve to live. Everyone you've card for never really card for you. Yes, even your deceased family considers you weak and worthless."

Velene gasped. "No! That can't be true! I've prayed to their graves every time I visit them!"

"Yes, but they don't think they deserve your blessings. They died to get away from you. They considered you the 'black sheep' and even the 'kiss of death'." Lucemon said.

"Kiss of death?" Velene asked, shock on her face.

"Yes, they died because they considered you a cursed soul. They chose death over remaining by your side. What kind of heartless souls would ever do that to their child and sibling?" Lucemon said, laughing on the inside as he knew this is working.

Another image appeared before Velene and this time a group of figures appeared. She immediately pointed out to them and remembered their faces. The figures belonged to a Ninetails hybrid couple. They were her mother Anzu and her father Isono. Then a smaller figure emerged as another Vulpine hybrid. This was her sister Telene. Their eyes were lifeless and bore no sign of innocence. Velene gasped in horror since it has been years since she had gazed upon her beloved family. Had they returned to life and answered to her blessings?

Standing up, Velene's face showed signs of shock. "My family... How...? They're supposed to be dead."

"They have come back to see you, dear Velene. And they want to greet you after so many years. So on. See if they share the same feelings for them as you do for them." Lucemon said.

Velene ignored Lucemon's taunting words and runs up to her family. However, just as she came closer, a barrier blocked her path. She couldn't even reach out and make contact with them. It was as if a holy barrier was constructed to keep Velene at bay. "I don't understand this...? Momma? Poppa? Telene? I've missed you! You have answered my blessings!"

"Blessings? Now that's a laugh." Snickered Anzu.

Velene's eyes widen in shock. "Momma?"

Anzu's eyes showed anger and hatred. "Don't call me that! I've never had a child named Velene! Only Telene! Who are you stranger?"

"No, it's me, Velene! I'm just grown up since you died. Look, I even raised my own family. I've wanted to become a wonderful mother like you. Please, don't be like this." Velene pleased.

"You stay back, demon!" Hissed Isono. "You abandoned your mother when she was killed by Yamidramon! She was slain like a lamb and you abandoned her! You left me and Telene to die! Everywhere you go, someone close to you somehow loses their life. You always manage to escape death by a small margin. You are the incursed 'Kiss of Death.'"

"Father..." Velene gasped, stepping backwards.

"Don't you ever call him that!" Growled Telene. "A real sister would never leave their sibling to die! You just had to live in order to spread the curse and eventually mother died because of you! Everyone dies except you, Velene! What more? Espa and Vulko left you in order to spare themselves to escape death! They would rather live happily. I don't blame them."

Velene fell to her knees. "This can't be true..."

"You are the personification of death, Velene. Don't even think about spreading more death everywhere you go. Spare Silesia World and the Digital World. Spare Lord Granasmon. Spare the Three Angels and spare the Sovereigns! Spare them all by dying!" The three images spat out. "Just die already and everyone will be spared!"

Velene fell to her knees and held her head. She felt her body convulsing violently while hearing everyone she ever loved spouting out venomous words of hate towards her. She immediately sat up and screamed out in anguish. "**STOP IT! JUST, STOP IT!**"

The female Vulpix hybrid buried her face into her hands and let out tears of sadness. Her heart stopped once she realized that her '_family_' had spoken cruelly of her.

Lucemon walked over to Velene while the images of Anzu, Isono and Telene were gone. "You see, Velene. This is not your fault. They died because of their own mistakes and are putting it out on you poor thing. So much pain and anguish in that pure heart of yours. You certainly do not deserve this life. Even your own mother, father and sister have turned away from you. They have thrown away every blessing you have given them. My dear Velene, it's time to make them understand how you feel. It's time to show them that you will not be forgotten! Your only family has turned away from you. Make them feel your pain. Show them that you will never forgive their cruelty!"

Velene looks up directly at Lucemon, who finally landed on the ground with his arms crossed. The corrupted angel steps forward and holds a helping hand to the sobbing female. "Do you wish to gain revenge and make them remember who you are?"

Slowly nodded, Velene sobbed. "Yes... But how do I do that?"

"Allow the powers of darkness to comfort you. Believe me, there's more to darkness than you believe. It's not always evil. It can guide a lost soul and comfort in times of depression. In this case, you will need it." Lucemon said, grinning.

"But I..." Velene started, staring at the ground.

"You have my blessings and my sympathy, Velene." Lucemon quickly said.

"Thank you..." Velene closed her eyes as a dark wave swirled around her body. The darkness was finally being absorbed into Velene as she lets out a gasp. She could hear Lucemon's comforting voice telepathically soothing her.

"_It's all right, dear Velene. Give into the darkness. Give into the malice. They don't deserve your mercy. You are better than them._"

"_Yes, I am better than all of them! I am the best!_"

Lucemon hovers over Velene and spreads more of his dark mystic magic over the female. She became bathed by more darkness until her entire body was enveloped by pure, black darkness. Velene started to undergo a slight transformation. Her fur started to become a darker tint and her pure innocent eyes gave way to hateful, demonic eyes. Small claws extracted from her hands. Her arms stretched out to become garbed by a dark hooded cloth.

"Yes, Holy Priestess Velene. Become one with my darkness and emerge as my Dark Priestess. You shall be reborn as my mistress and replace Mariku! The darkness will infuse with your spiritual awareness to make you stronger than you have ever been. Light is for the weak! If your one with the darkness, you will live. But if you let light win, then you will die! Emerge, my Dark Priestess! Together we shall punish everyone! Including your only family!" Lucemon called out.

As soon as Lucemon finished speaking, the dark cloud wisped away to reveal a new figure in place of the innocent Velene. She was now a dark hooded figure with a pair of neon-yellow eyes emerging under the hood. She lets out a deep giggle and became basked in a dark purple aura. Her figure was much slimmer as if built for combat. She unveils herself with her face exactly the same shape except with darker fur. Despite this, she no longer resembled the once innocent, pure Velene.

"You have finally come out of your shell, Dark Fox. Velene is no more. You are now only Dark Fox, my Dark Knight Priestess." Lucemon said, with a grin.

Dark Fox, formerly known as Velene, kneeled before her new lord. "It's an honor to serve you, my Lord Lucemon."

Lucemon laughed. "How does it feel to have true power, dear Dark Fox?"

"Perfect. This is exactly what I needed. I'm no longer the weak, helpless Velene everyone has turned their backs on. I shall make everyone pay for their crimes. Starting with the ones I once considered my family: Vulko and Espa." Dark Fox said, showing hatred in her eyes.

"Excellent! Now, we shall start off by creating a little chaos when daylight arrives..." Lucemon said. "And hopefully, we can gain attention to some of those retched Tamers, Legendary Warriors and all their allies! Shall you assist me by confronting them yourself?" Lucemon asked.

Dark Fox bowed. "Yes, my lord. I shall take care of them myself."

Lucemon smiled. "Oh, here's an even good reason to attack them first."

"Why's that, Lord Lucemon?" Dark Fox asked, lifting her head up.

"Because I have a feeling that there is a good chance that if we happen to mention your former weak name, your so-called '_son_' could go with them and hurt his own mother a bit more..." Lucemon explained. "Don't you wish to inflict pain on him? He's already turned his back on the one who once called 'mother'."

Suddenly, bitter hate and darkness took a hold of Dark Fox's heart. She growled angrily at the mere mentioning of her son's namesake and slams her fists together to form an dark energy sphere.

This amused Lucemon a bit. "Ah, I see you've harnessed the ability of your new powers."

"Just call this my Shadow Ball. I shall use it to destroy those pitiful weaklings, including the brat that turned his back on me. They will pay for what they've done to me!" Dark Fox hissed with venom in her voice.

"Good. Now, when the time we create a little chaos in Shinjuku arrives, it will also be time to show your worth, Dark Fox. You will find where Vulko is and attack him and the group he is with and make them remember what fear feels like!" Lucemon said, smiling.

A cruel smile and dark look in her eyes came from the unholy priestess. "They shall fear the name... **Dark Fox!**"

And the pendant that the Vulko image left behind shattered...

00000000000000000000000

The eyes of Vulko flew open in terror as he sat up from his sleeping position. He took a few gasps of breath. "_M.. Mother..._" He slowly got up and looked about. Everyone was asleep, including the Silesia Veemon, whom was sleeping beside him.

Recollecting himself, Vulko got up and slowly made his way out of the room. "_Mother... what is happening to you...?_"

Only one saw Vulko leave and was awake the entire time... Yugi's Dark Magician. Ever since he sensed the enermous power from Lucemon, he could help but, be worried. He became concerned for the child's departure. "His mother and this darkness of evil... could there be a connection...?"

0000000000000000000000

Massive sweatdrop from MarineDevimon as he couldn't get one wink of sleep... due to a SkullSatamon that was cooing and stroking a cheeseburger. He slowly turned his head around. "You know... I knew it was a matter of time when you bring out that unknown amount of that cheeseburgers... Too bad it happens at night..."

"Just my mid-night snack..." SkullSatamon said.

Whirling around, MarineDevimon showed signs of being peed off. "**IT'S NOT MID-NIGHT, YOU TWIT! IT'S TWO O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! HOW CAN THAT BE A MID-NIGHT SNACK?**"

"I'll get back to you after my **BBBBBIIIIIIIGGGGGGGG** snack!" SkullSatamon chimed.

Before he could take a gulp, a black ball of energy came out of no where and slammed into the cheeseburger before dissolving it into nothing.

That took MarineDevimon by surprise. "What in the...?"

Tears fell from SkullSatamon's eyes. "**WAH! THE POOR CHEESEBURGER! WHO DARE DO THIS TRAGIC THING TO A POOR DEFENSELESS FOOD!**"

"_Memo to myself... never kill burgers in front of him..._" MarineDevimon muttered before he whirled around to see a figure hidden underneath the hood. "Who are you...?"

The figured walked into the room with a cruel, female chuckle. "I am your new ally..." She removed her hood to show her Vulpix face. "I am Dark Fox..."

"Original name, hmm...?" MarineDevimon mused.

Looking up, SkullSatamon blinked. "Hey... what is that priestess Velene here for...?"

Gasping, MarineDevimon stepped back in shock. "V..Velene...? The last survivor of that destroyed village in Silesia? How... can this be...?"

"I use to be that cowardly Velene... but, thanks to Lord Lucemon... I am finally free to harm those who harmed me... Like my family..." Dark Fox said, with a cruel smile.

SkullSatamon walked over to MarineDevimon. "What is she talking about...? Her family didn't harm her, it was Makuramon and the traitor Devas that caused her harm..."

"Yes... Wonder what Lucemon did..." MarineDevimon muttered.

Nearby, ShadowRanamon stood in shock when she saw and heard Dark Fox. "No way... Is that why Lucemon-sama wanted Dark Fox...?"

LadyDevimon was standing beside her. "I guess so..."

"Creepy..." ShadowRanamon muttered as she started to walk off. "I wonder what he is going to do with that data disk..."

"I dunno..." LadyDevimon sighed before she lifted her head up. "Data disk...?" She whirled around. "What data disk...?"

ShadowRanamon turned back to her companion. "Remember the day when I collected the roboticizer plans for Mariku...? Lord Lucemon had me to take data samples from the Tamer's Guilmon...?"

After hearing that, LadyDevimon blinked. "Why...?"

"No idea, sugah... but, just as I soon found out what Dark Fox is... I'm sure we'll find out what he'll do with Guilmon's data..." ShadowRanamon whispered.

0000000000000000

Next morning has come and yet, something wrong has came to HYPNOS...

"**HE HAS WHAT?**"

Dark Magician cringed at the Silesia Veemon's yelling. He bowed his head. "I am sorry... I thought he got up to calm himself... I would never know he would do this, young Veemon..."

"What's going on...?" Came a voice. Ash, Misty, May and the Spirit Digidestined entered the room. Apart from Takuya's group, they all came to collect their Pokemon and Digimon.

Silesia Veemon ran over to Takuya. "Big problems! Big, big problems! Vulko is missing!"

Takuya gasped. "Wha..? When...? How...?"

That was when the Dark Magician stepped up. "Last night, I sensed a dark evil energy coming from this city... And not only it disturbed me but, it seems it also disturbed young Vulko... he woke up last night, muttering out his mother's name..."

"Velene...?" Zoe whispered.

"Are you saying that Vulko's mother and this dark energy have something in common...?" Ash asked.

Sighing, Misty wacked the back of Ash's head. "Quiet..."

The Dark Magician smiled a little. "Yes, I'm afriad it might be true... In any case young Vulko got up and let the room. His face showed fear... I just thought he got up to calm himself but..."

"He is very worried about his mother, you guys... I heard that Velene's past wasn't a pretty flower... more like a thorn from a poisonous plant!" Silesia Veemon said. "We have to find him! He is so worried about his mother that he doesn't remember that he will totally stand out as a Vulpix hybrid!"

May bended down and patted the Silesia Veemon on the head. "Don't worry... We'll find him. Besides, I'll bet he is hiding in the alleyways like you two use to do before you were brought here..."

Looking around the room, Koji sighed. "Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon aren't here... They either left or their Tamers picked them up... Either way, we better start searching for Vulko right away..."

Ash took out two Poke-Balls from his belt. "Swellow! Grovyle! Return!"

Getting the idea, Misty took out two of her Poke-Balls from her belt. "Gyarados! Politoed! You guys return as well!"

"Combusken! Beautifly! Return!" May said, holding up two of her Poke-Balls.

Once six Pokemon returned into their Poke-Balls, Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder. "Pika...?"

Ash looked at his best Pokemon and frowned. "Vulko is out there... we need to find him!"

"**PIKA!**" Said the electric mouse, smiling.

Bending to her knees, Misty smiled at her chirping Togepi. "I'm sorry, Togepi... You can't come... I have a strangest feeling it is too dangerous for you to come... I'm sorry but, I don't want you to get hurt..."

"Toge..." Said the small egg Pokemon before he was picked up gently in the pure white tails of Brendan's Ninetales. Togepi started to chirp happily. "Toge! Toge Ppppri!"

The Ninetales smiled happily as she walked off. "Nine!"

JP sweatdropped. "Nice motherly type..." He looked down at Silesia Veemon. "Keep calm, Veemon... We'll find Vulko!"

"We'll be right back! Tell the others what has happened and also, tell them we'll be fine!" Tommy said as the Tamers and three Trainers left the room.

Nodding, Silesia Veemon waved his hand. "Good luck, you guys!"

However, the Dark Magician frowned. "This dreaded feeling won't go away... What is happening...?"

000000000000000000000

Somewhere in Shinjuku, Vulko peered around the corner of a alleyway and sighed. "What am I doing...? Why did I leave the building...? I can't find mommy like this... I'm gonna have to wait for night to arrive before I can get back to HYPNOS without anyone seeing me..."

He sighed and sat down. He took out the pendant that his mother gave him and sniffed. "Mother... where are you...?"

000000000000000000000

"Hey, isn't that Vele... Dark Fox's kid...?" SkullSatamon asked.

Lucemon lifted his head as he sat on his throne to see SkullSatamon standing in front of his viewing orb. A cruel grin came onto his face when he saw Vulko sitting all alone in the alleyway. "Perfect... Just perfect..."

Blinking, SkullSatamon turned around to Lucemon with a confused face. "Erm... sir?"

"Dark Fox, come forth!" Lucemon bellowed.

From the shadows, the menacing form of Dark Fox stepped out with her face hidden by her hood. "You called, Lord Lucemon...?"

Chuckling, Lucemon didn't looked at Dark Fox even though he was talking to her. "Your son is out there, all alone... Now is your chance to attack!"

Hissing, Dark Fox's hatred for her son rose up as she bowed. "Thank you, Lord Lucemon... I will make him pay!" And with that, she vanished...

"Having her attack her own kid... That's pretty low, Lord Lucemon... With due respect, of course!" SkullSatamon quickly said.

But, Lucemon just gave off an evil laugh.

00000000000000000000

Rika sipped her drink while showing signs of small fear on her face. She turned and looked at Henry and Takato. "So... that's all Mokuba said...?"

"That's right, Rika..." Takato said.

Henry sighed. "Of course... Mokuba did say that Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra might have more powers unknown to either himself or Yugi..."

When the Primary Tamers collected their Digimon, Takato and Henry proceeded to tell Rika about the effects of the three Egyptian God cards that Yugi has got in his deck. After witnessing Obelisk's power against Mariku and his Exodia Necross, Rika know that these Gods are not to be taken lightly. And after hearing the effects of Slifer and Ra, she can't help but wonder if she'll survive her Duel against Yugi...

"So... the only way to prevent Yugi to summon a God is make sure he doesn't arrive a turn with three monsters on his side of the field...?" Rika asked.

Takato nodded. "That's right, Rika... Then again, Yugi **WILL** find someway to summon a God... And even if he doesn't, he will beat us with or without the Egyptian God cards... He is known to that... He beat Seto Kaiba in the last Battle City finals with his Dark Paladin and Diffusion Wave Motion combo!"

Henry nodded. "Yeah... and he did beat the creator of Duel Monsters, Pegasus... So, I think you two might stand a chance against him..."

Putting the empty can away, Rika smiled a little. "I'm sure your right... Best way to make sure we survive is to make the perfect Duel Monster deck!"

"Ahuh... And we face him, we'll make sure we are no push-overs to Yugi and his..." Takato started when Renamon appeared. "**WHOA!** Will you ever stop doing that, Renamon? Your gonna give me a heart attack one day!"

Smirking a little, Renamon turned to Rika. "I can sense it..."

Standing up, Rika looked at her Digimon with worriness and confusion. "Sense what, Renamon...?"

"...It's not a Digimon, Rika... but, I can sense evil from within her... She heading that away! Her powers rival an Ultimate!" Renamon said.

Takato gasped. "An Ultimate...? And it isn't a Digimon...? Who could this new opponent be?"

Henry got up from the bench and grabbed Terriermon, whom was hiding in a bush. "No time to figure that out! She must be after someone or something! We better have Renamon lead us to there!"

"Erm... what are you guys talking about...?" Terriermon asked.

"Guilmon! Come on!" Takato called out.

Guilmon also leapt out of the bushes. "Coming, Takatomon!"

As the Tamers followed Renamon, a drunken man was sitting on a bench a few metres away from them. He passed out and just woke up to see three kids running off with their Digimon. He blinked and looked at the bottle he held before dumping it into the bin.

"That's it! No more late-night drinks for me!"

000000000000000000

Staring into the sky while hiding in the alleyway, Vulko frowned. "It's so early... Either I have to wait until nighttime to head back to HYPNOS or wait for the others to find me... If I pick the first choice... what will I do until night arrives...?"

"_How about suffer in torment and heart-breaking pain...?_" Came a cruel voice with a small chuckle.

Crying out in shock, Vulko leapt up and darted his head about. "Who...? What...? Where...?"

"Over here..." Said the cold voice. Vulko whirled to the shadows of the alleyway to see Dark Fox walking out. "Hello, little Vulko... I am Dark Fox, Lord Lucemon's newest servant..."

"D...Dark Fox...?" Vulko gasped. "Your not a Digimon...?"

Dark Fox shook her head. "Nope... I am something more different... and you shall not find out..." She brought out her sharp claws. "Once your in a thousand pieces..."

Gasping in horror, Vulko started to back away. "G...Get away from me!"

That got a laugh from Dark Fox. "No chance, kiddo!" She leapt up to give the fatal blow to Vulko when...

"**DIAMOND STORM!**" "**BUNNY BLAST!**" "**PYRO SPHERE!**"

Recalling, Dark Fox vanished and teleports near the shadows to allow a blizzard of white diamond shards, a green blast of energy and a ball of fire energy to pass right by him. She smirked. "Looks like Vulko will not be the only one withering in pain once I'm done..."

Whirling around, Vulko smiled at the sight of Takato, Henry and Rika coming to his aid while Renamon, Terriermon and Guilmon prevent Dark Fox from doing something so low. "Thank you!"

"V..Vulko...? Why are you out here...?" Henry asked, shocked.

"Long story! All I can tell you is this woman tried to kill me! She is called Dark Fox!" Vulko said.

That got a scoff from Rika. "Dark Fox, huh...? Once we are done with her, she'll be called Mincemeat!"

Renamon, however, growled. "No, Rika... We must be careful! I can sense powerful energy from her! Remember what I told you, her power is the strength of an Ultimate Digimon!"

Nodding, Takato took out his golden D-Power. "Well then, let's even the odds!"

"OK!" Said Henry and Rika as they took out their D-Powers as well.

Dark Fox didn't looked too worried. She smirked as the Digimon Tamers slashed blue cards through the side of their D-Powers. "Do your worst, foolish humans..."

"**DIGI-MODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**" Came the call of Takato, Rika and Henry.

(**_M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_**)

"_Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to... **WARGROWLMON!**_"

"_Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to... **RAPIDMON!**_"

"_Renamon Matrix Digivolve to... **TAOMON!**_"

Cruel chuckle from Dark Fox as the towering form of WarGrowlmon and the hovering forms of Taomon and Rapidmon. "You think that can scare me, you got it all wrong..."

"That's enough from you!" WarGrowlmon said, charging up the small cannons on his metallic chest armour before firing twin beams of intense energy. "**ATOMIC BLASTER!**"

Rapidmon fired a couple of missles from his cannon hands. "Catch this! **RAPID FIRE!**"

"Hope you like art!" Taomon said as she drew a symbol in the air with her paintbrush. "**TAILSMENT OF LIGHT!**"

Giggling, Dark Fox simple vanished and allowed the attacked to hit each other to create an explosion. After that, she reappeared nearby on a wooden crate. "You missed..."

"She's fast..." Takato muttered. "How on earth was she able to survive that...?"

Vulko gasped. "She...She used Teleport! A Psychic Pokemon attack!"

That took Henry by surprise. "A Pokemon attack...?"

Sniggering, Dark Fox created a ball of fire in her hands. "OK, big boy... Let's see if your tough against this..." She threw it. "**FIRE BLAST!**"

WarGrowlmon cried out in pain as he was being pushed back by the force of a 5-star flaming attack. "**WARGH! WHAT IS THIS?**"

"Your turn..." Dark Fox said in a sing-song, releasing another fire attack from her hand that surrounded Rapidmon and Taomon in a pillar of flame.

"**WE'RE TRAPPED!**" Rapidmon gasped.

Taomon gritted her teeth. "I knew she wasn't a pushover the moment I sensed her..."

Chuckling, Dark Fox turned to the slowly recovering WarGrowlmon. "It'll be a while for those two to be free so... the moment they come out, they will see you and those four brats in pain..."

WarGrowlmon roared with rage. There was a five-stared burnt mark on his metal chest armour. "I'll not let you have the chance!"

"Please... You hardly got to see my power... And if you don't like it, then you should call for back-up then..." Dark Fox laughed.

"**EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**" "**AGUNIMON!**" "**LOBOMON!**" "**KUMAMON!**" "**LOWEMON!**" "**BEETLEMON!**" "**KAZEMON!**"

Gasping, Dark Fox whirled around to see the Legendary Warriors arriving with Ash, May, Misty, Pikachu, Swellow and Beautifly. She grinned. "Well, well... More targets..."

May gasped at the sight of Dark Fox. "Wha...Who is that...?"

"I dunno but, she is ugly!" Misty said.

Takato smiled. "Hey, guys! What brings you here...?"

Ash stepped up. "We came out here to find Vulko and had Swellow and Beautifly to fly over Shinjuku to find him. They led us here the moment they saw you guys..."

"**HURRICANE WAVE!**" Kazemon yelled, bringing out invisible wind energy from her fingertips before blowing the swirling flame pillar off of Rapidmon and Taomon. "Are you guys okay...?"

"We're fine! Now, let's take care of this freak once and for all!" Rapidmon said.

Giggling, Dark Fox created another ball of flame in her hands and threw it towards the two flying Pokemon. "Never leave weak beings unguarded!"

Gasping, Ash and May quickly brought out their Poke-Balls to bring in their Pokemon! "**RETURN!**"

The blast of flames wizzed away as Swellow returned to Ash's Poke-Ball and Beautifly returned to May's Poke-Ball. Misty stepped up and brought out two Poke-Balls. "Fire, huh...? Well, I'm gonna put it out! **GYARADOS, POLITOED! GO!**"

"**GROVYLE! I CHOOSE YOU!**" Ash called out before looking at Pikachu. "Go for it!"

"Pika!" Said the yellow mouse, hopping off his trainer's shoulder.

"**GO, COMBUSKEN!**" May yelled out, throwing her Poke-Ball. "Give up now, your out-numbered!"

The Poke-Balls opened up to reveal Misty's Gyarados, Misty's Politoed, Ash's Grovyle and May's Combusken as Pikachu joined them.

Beetlemon turned to WarGrowlmon. "Give us the heads-up about this gal..."

"Her name is Dark Fox... and she is using Pokemon attacks!" WarGrowlmon said.

"Pokemon attacks?" Kumamon gasped. "Like what...?"

"Fire Blast, Fire Spin and Teleport!" Vulko called out. "Her powers matches an Ultimate Digimon!"

Rika scoffed. "No matter... She is out-numbered, what can she do...?"

Dark Fox sniggered. Surrounded by the Legendary Warriors, the Ultimate form of the Tamer's Digimon and cornered by a Pikachu, Grovyle, Politoed, Gyarados and Combusken. The hooded villian soon laughed evilily.

"What is so funny? Your surrounded! We have the Legendary Warriors on our side!" Takato said.

"If the Legendary Warriors knew who I really am, they wouldn't touch me!" Dark Fox replied.

Lowemon raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Sniggering, Dark Fox shook her head. "All of you are idiots..." With that, she pulled her hood down.

Horrified gasps came from Vulko and the Legendary Warriors as they saw the real face of the mysterious Dark Fox. The true idenity of Dark Fox was... Velene, the missing Vulpix hybrid from the Silesia World, as well as Vulko's mother. Takato, Rika, Henry, Ash, Misty and May looked confused. The face was shaped like a Vulpix's minus evil look in her eyes.

May was the first to ask. "Who is she...? Do you know her?"

Beetlemon nodded. "Yeah... she is Velene!"

"**WHAT**! She is the missing hybrid!" Ash asked out loud.

Dark Fox/Velene laughed eviliy. "I'm not missing anymore, aren't I?"

"Mama, why are you doing this?" Vulko asked, not believing that his own mother is now evil.

To Kumamon's shock, Dark Fox created a Shadow Ball in her own paws. "No way! Velene is a Vulpix! They can't learn Shadow Ball! This is impossible!"

"It's not possible for her! She is filled with pure evil!" Lobomon said.

Vulko gasped. "Mama! Stop! Why!"

"I was tired of being the little goody foxy Velene! The Velene you know is dead, you brat! Now stands before you is Dark Fox!" With that, Dark Fox threw the Shadow Ball.

"**MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!**" Agunimon screamed as he and the other Digimon and Pokemon leapt out of harm's way.

Although, Taomon noticed that the Shadow Ball was still moving and was about to hit the Tamers, Trainers and Vulko. "**RIKA! WATCH OUT!**"

The Shadow Ball created an explosion which caught Takato, Rika, Henry, Ash, Misty, May and Vulko in it's shockwave. When the smoke was cleared, the victims minus Vulko were on the ground, out cold. Their clothes were ripped and were started to bleed. To Kazemon's shock, Vulko recived massive wounds on his body.

"**VULKO!**" Kazemon screamed before she whirled on Dark Fox. "**HOW COULD YOU! HE IS YOUR SON! WHY DID YOU ATTACK HIM!**"

Dark Fox laughed. "He is no use to me! I don't care if that brat pushes the daisies up or something!"

Roaring, WarGrowlmon stepped up. "Vulko always tell us how Velene was kind and sweet! **YOUR NOT VELENE!**"

"Of course, you idiots! I am Dark Fox!" Laughed the evil ninja-like creature.

The five Pokemon and Taomon were checking on their friends while the Warriors, WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon continued to confront Dark Fox. Vulko slowly lifted his head up and looked at his mother. She was laughing and enjoying seeing people hurt, even if she harmed her own flesh and blood. "No! You can't be my mother! You must be a clone!"

Smirking, Dark Fox took out a small pendant and threw it near Vulko. "Take a look, brat! I kept it as a small piece of evidence to convince your pathetic little mind!"

Slowly picking the pendant in his paws, tears dwelled into Vulko's eyes. "No... it's the pendant I brought for my mother's birthday... It's true... Dark Fox is my mother..."

"I can't believe this..." Agunimon whispered.

"Oh, better believe it, Warrior of Flame!" Dark Fox said. "It's really true!"

"No... no... no..." Vulko whispered before he fell out cold.

Dark Fox smirked and turned around. "Better get help for your pathetic friends or they might never wake up!"

Lowemon growled softly. "You better warn your master that we'll get Velene back! One way or another!"

Dark Fox gave off a forced laugh before she started to walk away. "I'll leave you alive this time, you pathetic beings. But, once I returned... you can be sure I will send you to Hades!" She laughed darkly as she disappeares into the shadows.

Agunimon roared in anger before turning to Lobomon. "Contact the others! We gotta take them back to HYPNOS for medical attention! Vulko needs it a lot!"

Nodding, Lobomon turned and ran off to find the nearest phone.

Muttering slightly, Agunimon relaised that even though Mariku was gone, Lucemon was about his forces was becoming stronger. Maybe he is the true evil after all...

0000000000000000000000

Lucemon laughed as he witnessed the results that Dark Fox did, a cruel smile on his face. "Excellent! I crippled the beliefs of Dark Fox's young child and those foolish Warriors! Of course, it won't be long until their hopes raises up again..."

He got up from his throne and walked past the viewing orb. "Time to check on my second new recruit to my forces!"

Nearby, SkullSatamon shuddered at the sight. "Whoa... That's low..."

MarineDevimon was nearby and sighed. "Baka... it's suppose to be low... he's the bad guy... **WE'RE **the bad guys..."

"We are...?" SkullSatamon blinked.

"Yes... we are..." MarineDevimon growled. "Don't you remember...? We are the bad guys...? We once tried to take Chatsuramon's brother, Labramon, and Mihiramon's sister, Jaguarmon, while we were still in Silesia!"

Scratching his head, SkullSatamon looked confused. "Was it before or after that Jaguarmon Digivolved and blasted us in Team Rocket-style...?"

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "Before... We could catch them sooner if you didn't ate over 200 of your rotton cheeseburgers!"

"**THEY ARE NOT ROTTON!** Which reminds me... **I SHALL GO ON A MISSION!**" SkullSatamon said, in a dramatic and silly pose.

The sweatdrop on MarineDevimon got bigger. "What... sort of... mission...?"

Taking his staff, SkullSatamon pointed to the sky. "To avange the cheeseburger that fell in the hands of Dark Fox!"

And that got an anime-fall from MarineDevimon. "Should have seen this coming..."

"Don't worry, my cheeseburger! **I SHALL AVANGE YOU!**" SkullSatamon said as he dramatically walked out of the room.

Groaning, MarineDevimon rubbed his head. "Some things will never change..."

000000000000000000

Back in HYPNOS, Takuya was busy looking at his D-Tector and was concentrating. Tommy and JP entered the room with serious looks on their faces.

"Hey, guys... How are the...?" Takuya started.

"Takato, Henry and Rika are doing fine..." JP said. "So is Ash, Misty and May..."

Takuya gulped. "And... Vulko...?"

Tommy smiled slightly. "He's gonna be fine, Takuya... The wounds weren't fatal... His body willrecover but, I dunno about his spirit..."

"He's gotta know that who attacked us wasn't her mother!" Takuya said before he sighed. "I'mcontacting Chatsuramon in the Soverign's realm... He, Mihiramon and Vajramon need to know this... Need to know about Velene..."

"I agree..." JP whispered before he blinked. "Erm... what is that...?"

Takuya and Tommy followed JP's gaze and sweatdropped to see Agumon, Gabumon and Gatomon posing as statues... painted themselves grey.

Smiling sheepishly, Agumon gave off a little wave. "Au revoir..."

Gatomon sweatdropped. "That is French for goodbye, you moron..."

"What are you guys doing...?" Takuya asked.

Gabumon grabbed Agumon's arm and Gatomon's arm before running off. "Nothing! If you see afrench chef, tell him we moved to New Zealand!"

"Bonjour!" Agumon called out as he and Gatomon were dragged away by a running Gabumon.

The three Spirit Digidestined could hear Gatomon yelling to Agumon. "**THAT IS FRENCH FOR HELLO, AGUMON! LEARN THE LINGO!**"

Silence came over to Takuya, JP and Tommy until... "Hello, Takuya...? Is that you...?"

Lifting his D-Tector up, Takuya sighed. "Chatsuramon...? Listen, I got some bad news for ya..."

00000000000000000

Somewhere in Shinjuku, a new arrival appeared in a bush of the park. It was a small black dinosaur and held a blue device with red markings. "I'm here... now to find my partner..."

00000000000000000

The laughter of Lucemon echoed throughout the room as the tube slowly opened up and letting it's occupant out. "**AT LONG LAST! HE HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!**"

Lucemon's newest addition was a Guilmon with opposite colours. Meaning his scales were black instead of red and the black markings were now red. He gave off a cruel smile and bowed in a smart-like voice. "Lord Lucemon, how nice to see you. I am your faithful servant, BlackGuilmon!"

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFO_**000

**NAME:** _BlackGuilmon_

**LEVEL:** _Rookie_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Reptile Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Pyro Grenade, Virus Breath_

0000000000000000000

"Welcome to the team, BlackGuilmon! I assume you know your power, hmm?" Lucemon asked.

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Correct, my lord. All knowledge of my powers are right in my brain before I came out! I would like to try it on my brother, Takato Matsuki's Guilmon..."

Lucemon held his hand up. "Later... his Tamer is recovering right now from an attack... You can do what you want for now... Tomorrow is when you show yourself and your powers!"

A grin came onto BlackGuilmon's face. "Thank you, my lord..."

Dark Fox was born and showed off her dangerous powers onto the Tamers and her own son! Lucemon brought the data samples of Guilmon to life into BlackGuilmon! Lucemon is making a comeback! What is going to happen...?

000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Dark Fox's arrival scene was made by Kanius and Dark Fox revealing herself to the good guys was done by Youko Youkai.**

**What is going to happen in Chapter 53 will be known when I put it up.**

**So, until next time, see ya!**


	53. A Date with BlackGuilmon

**Attacks of BlackGuilmon, BlackGrowlmon and ChaosGallantmon were taken from _Digimon Rumble Arena 2_ for the X-Box, GameCube and Playstation 2.**

0000000000000000000000000000

Nothing has changed. It was the still the same day but, different time. And the start of today already gave off an impact. Lucemon brought forth a new powerful foe against the Legendary Warriors and their friends.

Her name is Dark Fox, the hidden evil form of Velene and has the powers of an Ultimate Digimon. And already, she has hurt Takato, Rika, Henry, Ash, Misty, May and her own son, Vulko...

After learning what Velene has become, Vulko was upset. And yet, there was someone about to help him get through his pain. The Silesia Veemon.

Silesia Veemon was carrying a small bag to try and cheer Vulko up a bit. He took the lift and arrived at the floor where the injured Tamers, injured trainers and Vulko were resting.

While heading to the room where Vulko is, Silesia Veemon looked inside one room. Inside this room where three beds and they had Ash, Misty and May in it. Brock was sitting between Ash's bed and Misty's bed as they are good friends. Max was with May while Brendan and Edward discussed the situation. Ash's Pikachu and Misty's Togepi were nearby, asleep. Silesia Veemon smiled, the three trainers looked okay.

He continued before peering into another room. He could see the concerned Renamon standing with a kind lady. Rika was in bed and she was being hugged by a women, that seems much younger than the lady standing next to Renamon. They are Rika's mother, Rumiko Nonaka, and her grandmother, Seiko Hata. Silesia Veemon noticed that Rika's gone blue in the face.

"Oh, my poor baby! I was so scared to hear that you got hurt!" Rumiko said, crying while crushing Rika in a tight hug.

Rika tried to gasp. "_M...om..._"

Renamon turned to Seiko and bowed. "Excuse me for saying this but, I think Rika getting hurt by our attacker is picnic compairing to what her own mother is doing right now..."

Nodding, Seiko looked at her daughter. "Rumiko, dear... Please give Rika some air..."

"Sorry, Rika..." Rumiko said before she whirled around to Renamon with an angry look on her face. "**HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO RIKA?**"

"Rumiko..." Seiko started.

Rumiko just stomped over to Renamon. "You said you'll protect her! You'll not let anything happen to her! Well, what do you call this?"

Renamon was silent before she bowed her head. "I...I'm sorry... We were all caught off guard... If I knew that attack wasn't meant for us... I would have taken it for Rika..."

Rika slowly got into sitting position and sighed. "Mom... please leave Renamon alone... She is right, it isn't her fault! Please don't blame it on her!"

Sighing, Rumiko walked away from Renamon before staring out of the window. "I'm sorry... I just... I just..."

Seiko walked over to her daughter's side. "I can understand that your upset, Rumiko... but, Rika is all right... and she trusts Renamon... So can you..."

"I just wonder who would be so cowardly enough to attack people that are defenseless and not facing against ones that are fighters..." Rumiko said.

"Because she was just leaving a message... Next time we meet her, she **HAS** to face us..." Renamon said before she whispered to herself. "And me and Rika will prove to Dark Fox that Sakuyamon will be no pushover..."

Sighing, Silesia Veemon continued his search for Vulko. He found Henry's room where Henry was resting. Beside him was Terriermon and standing by his side was his mother, Mayumi, and his father as well as one of the Digimon creators, Janyu.

"Dad... Sorry to worry you like this..." Henry said.

Janyu sighed as he looked at Henry. "I'm just glad you'll be okay, son... I am hoping that you'll never suffer through this again..."

Henry smiled a little. "I won't, dad... Our attacker has the power of an Ultimate... She won't stand a chance against MegaGargomon..."

"Henry! Do you really think I will let you go through this again?" Mayumi asked.

Terriermon hopped over. "Momentai, Henry's mother... MegaGargomon is the size of a Power Ranger's Megazord! Dark Fox is the size of an adult! She won't stand a chance!"

"Great way of calming my mother down..." Henry muttered dryly.

Janyu chuckled. "I am glad your spirit isn't broken, Henry..." He then, frowned. "I must say that the Digidestined from the TV show was a huge surprise for me..."

Henry sweatdropped. "Let me guess... You were approched by Izzy, right...?"

Mayumi smiled a little. "That's right... When he learned that your father was one of the Digimon creators, he went a bit hyper and asked Janyu a lot of questions... And that was before his three friends called Tai, Matt and Joe, dragged him and tied him up, allowing us to come and see you."

"Ah... wonderful..." Henry said, smiling.

"Not this room either..." Silesia Veemon said, sadly. He looked down the corridor. Two more rooms left and he is betting that one of the room has Takato resting with his parents and Guilmon standing by his side while the other room has Vulko in it.

Walking forward, Silesia Veemon turned into the first of the two rooms and smiled a little. He found Vulko's room. He then frowned when he noticed Vulko wasn't in bed and he was standing near the window. Putting the bag down, the small blue dragon walked over to his young friend. "Vulko... you shouldn't be up, you know... You have been hurt earlier..."

The wounds on Vulko has healed up thanks to the magical powers of Yugi's Dark Magician. The young child turned to Silesia Veemon, a pained look in his eyes. "Sh...She is suffering, isn't she...?"

Silesia Veemon blinked. "Wha... What do you mean...?"

"My mother... she is suffering... My true mother..." Vulko whispered. "She is suffering because Dark Fox is using her and trying to kill me..."

Sighing, Silesia Veemon patted Vulko on his back. "Vulko... we'll get your mother back... Don't you worry... I just..."

"You just what, Veemon...?" Vulko asked, looking at Silesia Veemon with a confused look.

"How could Lucemon be able to bring Dark Fox to life..." Silesia Veemon whispered.

00000000000000000

Chatsuramon gulped as he was held against the wall by a raging Vajramon in the corridor of the Soverign's realm. "_Vajramon... please..._"

"**CHATSURAMON! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?**" Vajramon yelled.

Moving about in Vajramon's grip, Chatsuramon gasped. "_I've made a promise... to..._"

Before Chatsuramon could continue, Mihiramon came out and leapt onto Vajramon's back. "Hey, cool it! Let him go, Vajramon! Your choking him! If you don't let go, you'll be no better than that vile Makuramon!"

Gritting his teeth, Vajramon let his grip off Chatsuramon's throat and growled. "OK... OK... **BUT**, you better have a good excuse, Chatsuramon..."

Getting off the floor, Chatsuramon looked at Vajramon and sighed. "Your right... I am sorry..."

Leaping off Vajramon's back, Mihiramon looked at Chatsuramon. "OK... Now, what was all this about, you two? What is Chatsuramon keeping from us...?"

Bowing his head, Chatsuramon closed his eyes. "His Holiness Zera uncovered an ancient holy book that the servants of Lord Granasmon wrote... He found it a couple of months after Takuya and Koji became Susanoomon and defeated Valmarmon..."

"His Holiness Zera...?" Vajramon gasped.

Nodding, Chatsuramon continued. "Yes... You see, there were two secrets hidden from us after Granasmon died and Valmarmon split his body into seven pieces... Back then, many of us believed that Granasmon was merly resting until he is ready to rise up and protect us... before we uncovered the mural of his death in the main ancient Granasmon temple ruins..."

"So... what is the other secret...?" Mihiramon asked.

"Witnessing the battle were not only Granasmon's loyal Angemon group, but also two Ninetales, a Charizard and a Suicune hybrids..." Chatsuramon said. "Before Granasmon's body was gone, Granasmon hypnotized those four Pokemon into believing that he is just resting... so he won't leave behind any fears and dreads behind if Valmarmon returns..."

Vajramon nodded. "Yes... and the Angemon that witnessed this kept it a secret... Writing it down somewhere in the ancient Granasmon temple, destroying Valmarmon's dark sword, sealing Granasmon's Omega Sword inside Omnimon as well as sealing the 7 pieces of Valmarmon into the seals."

Mihiramon blinked. "So... what's the second one that Valmarmon left behind...?"

"Thirty years later, an entire village filled with Pokemon hybrid went through a deadly change... They became evil warriors. Heartless beings that strives on pain and destruction! It took five MagnaAngemons to use their Magna Antidotes to revert the dark warriors into their normal selves... And these people had no idea what happened to them..." Chatsuramon said.

Gasping, Vajramon took a step back. "What...?"

Chatsuramon continued. "**THIS** was the second secret... Turns out that Valmarmon has left a genetic curse in all Pokemon hybrids... And it can be passed on to a new born... It only happens if the Pokemon hybrid allows his or her's angst and anger out of control, upset by many things... and finally broken before allowing the dark gene to possess their body, allowing a new soul to be born... the dark soul..."

"Genetic...? Passed on...? Vulko has this gene...?" Mihiramon slowly asked.

Nodding, Chatsuramon rested his head. "There is a major difference between the Dark Digivolution of Digimon and the Dark Genese of the Pokemon hybrids in Silesia... Our Veemon once Dark Digivolved into his dark Champion form, ShadowExVeemon! And Inumon... became ChaosInumon, his dark Mega form... And how did that happen...?"

"Veemon became upset when he thought his big brother, Raidramon, had perished... And Inumon became upset when ShadowArbormon took Huskymon away for a long time." Vajramon said.

"Exactly... And their despair became so powerful, it caused them to Dark Digivolve to whatever level they become... Champion, Ultimate or Mega... and go out of control!" Chatsuramon said. "The Angemon who wrote about the villager's dark gene said that there is a major difference between Dark Digivolve and Dark Gene... Dark Digivolved Digimon goes out of control, the Pokemon that has allowed the Dark Gene to take over themselves... is in control..."

Mihiramon sat down in shock. "A...And Lucemon found out about the Dark Gene in Velene...? How is that possible...? He wasn't around Silesia!"

Vajramon gritted his teeth. "ShadowRanamon! ShadowGrumblemon! Canntoisemon! LadyDevimon! Those three are from Silesia! No doubt they told Lucemon about this!"

That got a confused look from Mihiramon. "So... if they told Lucemon about the dark gene, who told **THEM **about it...?"

"I think I know... LadyDevimon, Canntoisemon, ShadowGrumblemon and ShadowRanamon were working for Daemon in the Silesia World... And Daemon held the main piece of the seven Valmarmon, the Heart! The Heart contained Valmarmon's soul and no doubt that Valmarmon himself told them about the cursed gene he has left in the Pokemon hybrids..." Chatsuramon said, sadly.

Silent, Vajramon spoke. "Every hybrid... including Vulko... and Eva?"

"It has been passed on to him... as well as everyone! It... can't be removed..." Chatsuramon said. "If it was removeable... Dark Fox would never exist..."

Swatting the wall with his tail, Mihiramon roared in rage. "**THIS ISN'T RIGHT!** Lucemon is just **USING** Velene! Chatsuramon, how can we save Velene...?"

Sighing, Chatsuramon got up and started to walk off. "I...I dunno... All I can tell you is that I think the gene is too powerful to be vanquished by MagnaAngemon's antidote attack... Looks like Dark Fox will be staying for a long while until something comes up..."

Mihiramon groaned as he and Vajramon were left behind. "Not my day... My little sister is still missing and now, poor Velene has became a monster!"

Vajramon, however, was thinking. "The moment the dark gene comes to life... a dark soul is born and takes over the body... what happens to the original soul... does it still exist...?"

000000000000000

In a dark void somewhere, Dark Fox's cruel chuckle echoed throughout before she teleported into the world. "Hold you like it, my dear... You are going to stay here for a long time!"

In the middle of the dark void was a glowing white orb. In the middle of the orb was Velene in a white nightshirt, tied up to a golden pole. Velene growled as she glared at Dark Fox. "Who are you...? What do you want with me...?"

Dark Fox chuckled. "My dear Velene... Oh, that's right... You don't know about it... Let's just say that when Valmarmon was defeated by Granasmon, the Demon Lord himself left a curse... a genetic curse that is passed down from generations to generations..."

"I'm... cursed...?" Velene gasped.

"Correct... Including that brat, Vulko..." Dark Fox said, with a cruel smile. "Which reminds me, what did you think of my demonstrations on Vulko and his friends...?"

Velene's face smiled. "Oh, I'm so glad you brought that up because, all I can tell you is this..." Then, her face was filled with anger and hatred. "**I HATE YOU! LEAVE HIM ALONE!**"

Dark Fox laughed out loud. "No way! It's just the beggining, you fool! Soon, Lord Lucemon will defeat the Legendary Warriors, the Digidestined, the Digimon Tamers and all their allied friends... before allowing me to perfected my dream... killing Vulko in a slow and painful death! And your soul torned by watching this..."

Velene hissed. "You..." Then, her lips turned into a grin. "You say your powers is an Ultimate Digimon, correct...? What happens if you face a **MEGA**?"

Dark Fox stopped laughing and glared at Velene. "Pretty simple... they will **NOT** reach Mega! I'll make sure of it!"

"And how can you be sure of that...? There are many ways for a Digimon to reach Mega, ya know... Warp, Bio-Merge and Mega Digivolve..." Velene said, the grin on her face widen. "And I'm wondering... are you brave or foolish enough to face a Mega Digimon?"

Silent, Dark Fox flexed her claws before she starts to vanish. "Careful, Velene... Keep this up and I promise you... your son will not know what will hit him..."

Gasping, Velene lowered her head as tears fell from her eyes. "_Vulko... I'm sorry..._"

0000000000000000000

The eyes of Dark Fox focused as she finished the talk with her light side. She gritted her teeth as she stared at her claws. "Damn that Velene... Why did she had to be right about me not lasting long against a Mega...?"

"Something the matter, my dear priestess?" Came a voice. Dark Fox whirled around to see Lucemon Chaos Mode sitting at his throne. "I assume you were talking to an old friend so, I decided not to bother you..."

A evil giggle escaped Dark Fox's lips. "No worries, my lord. I'm just planning my next attack..." She flexed her claws as she walked over to a wall. "It's a shame Velene is so weak... She enjoys the bitter taste of hope and love while I enjoy the wonderful world of chaos and destruction..." With that, she slashed the wall with her claws.

"**HEY!**" Came SkullSatamon's cry as he stomped over to Dark Fox. "I just put that wallpaper up yesterday!"

Nearby, MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "Oh... come on..."

Laughing, Lucemon clapped his hands. "OK, now... Pay attention! Yesterday, I all told you that I will have two new recruits to join my forces... and one of them is Dark Fox... Well, let me introduce to you our second new ally! **_BLACKGUILMON!_**"

The door near Lucemon's throne opened up and a black reptile with red markings entered the room with an evil laugh. "Hello... I am BlackGuilmon, the one that shall inflict punishment on my brother, the Guilmon that is Takato Matsuki's partner..."

ShadowRanamon's eyes widen. "Your... brother...? Takato's Guilmon...? I...I don't understand it... Takato Matsuki only created ONE Guilmon to be his Digimon partner and friend... unless..."

Lucemon smiled. "Correct, ShadowRanamon! The data disk containing Guilmon's data... I used it to create his clone, BlackGuilmon... with a few minor changes from the original..."

"Like what?" ShadowRanamon asked.

Chuckling, BlackGuilmon had an evil grin on his face. "Like my IQ... I am smarter yet, far supirior to my brother... If Lord Lucemon wants, I could create things as well as make evil plans for him."

"Good. And there is another thing that BlackGuilmon has which he will show you all later..." Lucemon said, grinning. "And to show you how intellegent he is... he has already came up with a plan..."

Sniggering, BlackGuilmon walked over to ShadowRanamon with a note. "I am starting on a new Digimon project which will have us a new and powerful Digimon joining our forces! I call it **_PROJECT LATIN!_**"

Sweatdrop from ShadowRanamon. "Pro...ject Latin...?"

"Correct! You'll soon see why Latin is in the title soon..." BlackGuilmon said before handing her a note. "First part is that you will go into the Digital World and find these Digimon on the list... Use data disks to take Digital DNA samples from them!"

"OK... Why?" ShadowRanamon asked.

BlackGuilmon laughed. "Oh... you'll soon find out later..." He looked over at Dark Fox. "I have something for you to do for me..."

Grinning, Dark Fox bowed. "Oh... you can count on me..."

Turning to Lucemon, BlackGuilmon grinned. "I'm ready, my Lord..."

"Good! Now, let's show the Legendary Warriors another dangerous enemy!" Lucemon said, laughing.

00000000000000000000

Sitting at the desk, Yugi held a mobile phone in one hand and was calling someone. He held a card in the other and fiddled with it. He was getting a bit impatient. "Come on... come on..."

"_Yugi..._" Said the spiritual form of the Pharaoh living in the Millenium Puzzle, also known as Yami. He appeared standing beside his light. "_Calm yourself, Yugi... We have something else to worry about then what your doing right now..._"

"I know... I know... I just want to give Mr Nakashi the stolen Megidramon card... I'm phoning him up to let him know that Megidramon is no longer in Giovanni's hands anymore." Yugi said before he heard a voice. "Hello, this is Yugi Muto. May I speak to Mr Nakashi please...?"

Yami sighed. "_Megidramon... Such an unstable card should be either destroyed or be sealed away... Giovanni was lucky enough to create a Duel Disk to with stand the power of this unstable beast!_"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah... and Megidramon was known to be the Dark Mega form of Takato's Guilmon... I shudder to see this horrible beast in action real life..."

"_Don't worry, Yugi... I know we'll never meet him..._" Yami said, with a small smile.

"Good..." Yugi sighed. His face smiled a little. "Ah... Mr Takashi...? It's me, Yugi! I have good news for you..."

While Yugi was speaking to Mr Takashi, Yami sighed and stared out of the window. "_The evil power last night... What was it...? How could it effect our future battles...? If only I knew what Lucemon is up to... Maybe we can find out with the other's help..._"

Yugi hung the mobile up and placed a card into a letter. "I'm gonna post this to Mr Nakashi so he can recive it... he'll finally seal it away and make sure it will no longer be stolen again."

"_Good..._" Yami sighed. "_That is one of the few businesses that has taken care of..._"

"Yeah... Plus, Mr Nakashi is very happy to hear that I used Magnadramon on my first Shunjuku Battle City. He said he is gonna deliver a bunch of new cards to use before the mini-tourament as a reward." Yugi said, getting up from the seat with the letter in his hand. "I wonder what sort of cards it might be..."

Shrugging, Yami smiled. "_Better take his reward kindly. Most officials don't give prizes away like that... look at Kaiba..._"

That got Yugi laughing. "Yeah, got that right..." Then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in..."

The door opened and Ishizu came in. "Young Yugi...?"

Yugi's eyes widen in shock. "Ishizu...? You haven't gone home yet...?"

Smiling slightly, Ishizu shook her head. "No... I phoned Mariku to see if he can help me get home but... it seems that train transportations have gone on strike... I can't go home... Plus, even if the trains aren't on strike, I don't have any money."

"Oh... I understand..." Yugi said. "I know someone who can fly a plane... but, he is a bit busy right now."

The spirit of the Pharaoh knew who Yugi was talking about. He was talking about Sonic's best friend, Tails. He is currently at the Soverign's Realm of the Digital World, builing a de-roboticizer for three roboticized Digimon and two roboticized Pokemon. And in order to make sure it works properly, Tails is taking his time to make sure its perfect... So, he won't be back in a while...

However, Ishizu wasn't worried. "Do not worry. I'll find someway to get back to Domino... I just came here to thank you and the spirit of the Pharaoh once again for saving me and the others from Mariku..."

Yugi blushed, causing Yami to chuckle. "It was nothing... Anyway, it was all Yami's work..."

"No, it isn't..." Ishizu said before she turned to leave. "Thank you anyway..."

Sighing, Yugi looked at Yami. "I think she is still recovering from her brainwashed state. When the time is right, we better ask her a few questions seeing she know what she was doing when Mariku had complete control over her mind... Like where Lucemon's base is... what Lucemon's Chaos Mode looks like..."

"_Many, many questions with many, many answers..._" Yami sighed. "_I am so glad that Battle City is over..._"

Smiling as Yami vanished, Yugi walked over to the door with the letter and nodded. "Me too, Pharaoh... Me too..."

000000000000000000000

The older Digidestined haven't got the news about the status of the Tamers, Trainers and Vulko... as well as knowing who Dark Fox is. No yet anyway...

Sighing, Matt walked down the stairs with Gabumon at his side. "Your lucky those business guys didn't complain to the chef, Gabumon... Or you, Agumon and Gatomon would have been for the high jump..."

"Wasn't my fault that Agumon put coffee into the gravy boat..." Gabumon muttered.

Smirking, Matt noticed an unusual sight. Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Biyomon and Agumon were all downstairs. Tai and Sora were no where to be seen. Confused, Matt and Gabumon walked up to them. "Hey, guys... What's up?"

"Hey, Matt... Guess what!" Izzy said, smiling. "Tai and Sora are out for the day!"

Matt rapidly blinked. "They... are...?"

"Yep... and we are gonna follow them to make sure Tai doesn't mess it up." Mimi said.

That got a sweatdrop from Matt. "I don't think that is a good idea... Don't you remember the last time you spied on Tai and Sora...? You, Agumon, Biyomon, Gatomon, Kari, Davis **AND** Yolei almost got killed when you guys got caught!"

Mimi blushed. "Well... ya know, Tai and Sora forgave us for doing that..."

"Was that before or after Tai finished putting Davis through a headlock?" Tentomon asked.

Stepping forward, Biyomon had hopeful look in her eyes. "Come on, Matt... We should follow them! What if an evil Digimon attacks them without us being there?"

Groaning, Matt turned to Joe. "It's a good thing your here, Joe... We'll need a doctor if Tai and Sora catches us..."

"I don't think I can treat my injuries..." Joe said, chuckling.

Smiling a little, Matt walked over to Izzy. "OK... If we want to see if Tai and Sora's date is going well, we'll need to locate them... Izzy, do they have their Digivices with them?"

Nodding, Izzy brought his Digivice out where two dots flashed on the screen. "Yes, they have, Matt. I'm pinpointing their location."

"OK... Once we find them, let's all find suitable hiding places so they won't see us." Matt said, crossing his arms. "And if one of you get caught, well... let's just say your on your own..."

Gomamon sweatdropped. "Gee... thanks for the pep-talk..."

"He is right though... we did leave Davis and Yolei as sacrifical lambs..." Mimi said.

After typing in somewords into his laptop, Izzy lifted his head with a small smile. "I have located Tai and Sora. It looks like they are having their date somewhere in Shinjuku Park..."

"I don't get it... Park this, park that... Many scenes takes place at that park! I mean, what does this park have that this city don't have?" Gomamon asked.

Palmon giggled. "Woodland."

Gomamon groaned. "OK... Sorry I asked..."

"OK... So, Tai and Sora are at the park?" Agumon asked. When Izzy nodded, the small orange dinosaur turned and walked off. "OK!_ Partons, chacun_!"

The others looked shocked and confused at what Agumon just said while Gabumon merly groaned. "Oh brother..."

000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon giggled. "Oh... superb! Look at those two fools..."

Beside him, Dark Fox sighed. They are now in Shinjuku Park and hiding on a branch near the leaves of the tree. And they happen to say upon Tai and Sora. "Yes, what about them...?"

"Dark Fox... You must calm your thirst for pain and destruction..." BlackGuilmon said. "Plans like these needs time and patience... I promise you, you'll love the end results."

"I know, I know... Why are spying on them anyway...?" Dark Fox asked. "As much as I love to harm them, those two don't have their Digimon with them."

"Pretty simple, my dear... If I'm correct, their Digimon and their friends will be hiding about in this park area, keeping a close eye on those two down there." BlackGuilmon explained.

Dark Fox looked confused. "Why in the world do they need to keep an eye on those two...?"

Tai held up a small foil bag that has ketchup in it. "Hey, Sora... Want ketchup with your hot dog...?"

That got a giggle from Sora. "No thanks, Tai... This is ice cream I'm eating."

"Oh... Oh, OK... No worries... I'll use it on my hot dog then..." Tai said, getting the ketchup out of the small bag and eating it on his food. "Yum..."

Sora sweatdropped. "Erm, Tai... We just brought ice cream..."

There was also another sweatdrop, coming from Dark Fox. She sighed. "OK, never mind..."

BlackGuilmon just held his laughter back. "Good... Good..."

00000000000000000000000

Hiding behind the bushes were the sweatdropping reactions of Matt, Gabumon, Agumon and Biyomon. Biyomon muttered with disbelief. "Ketchup on ice cream... Tai **REALLY **needs help..."

"I've been telling him that for quite a while." Agumon said. "_Ah, puits. Tai est toujours Tai_."

Looking at Agumon, Matt had a huge strange look on his face. "Erm... Agumon, I never knew you speak French..."

Blushing, Agumon scratched his head. "Neither did I..."

"He's been spending too much time with that french chef, that's way..." Gabumon said. "Even though he starting to speak French, he has problems with his hellos and goodbyes..."

"Really? Agumon, say hello to me in French." Matt said.

Agumon nodded. "OK... _Au revoir_."

Massive sweatdrop from Matt. "I... see what you mean..."

0000000000000000000000

With Mimi, Joe, Izzy and their Digimon team behind a huge tree... they witnessed Tai eating a ice cream, topped with ketchup. Mimi blinked. "Wow... I never seen anyone so brave eating **THAT!**"

"Mimi... This is Tai we are talking about..." Izzy muttered.

"Oh yeah... that's right..." Mimi said.

Tentomon turned to Joe. "So... erm... is ketchup a good topping on ice cream...?"

"I wouldn't know..." Joe replied.

Palmon slapped a vine over Gomamon's mouth. "Shh! They are going to say something..."

Gomamon muttered under Palmon's vine. "But, I didn't say anything..."

00000000000000000000000

Laughing, Sora rubbed Tai's back when the Digidestined of Courage figured out his mistake. "You okay, Tai...?"

"Yeah, Sora... All I can tell you is that this is one topping I can go living without it..." Tai muttered as he got up with the foil bag and ketchup covered ice cream. "I'm gonna dump this is into the bin and then, we'll talk."

That brought some sparkle into Sora's eyes. "R...Really, Tai...? Between you and me...? About our future...?"

Tai shook his head as he dumped the contents into the nearby bin. "Nope..."

Crestfallen, Sora hid her anger and disapointment. "Oh... Then, what is it...?"

"Not much... We are going to have our little talk between us... and **THEM!**" Tai said as he pulled some bushes back to reveal Matt, Gabumon, Agumon and Biyomon. They all sweatdropped at Tai's calm face and Sora's shocked look. "Hey, guys... What's up...?"

Agumon screamed. "_Ampèreheure! **NE ME BLESSEZ PAS! NE ME BLESSEZ PAS! OH!**_"

Blinking at Agumon's French, Tai kneeled down and glared into the small T-rex's green eye. "OK... Who are you and what have you done with my Agumon...?"

"He's been hanging about with a french chef last night!" Gabumon said. "Long story... long, long story..."

Tai looked at Matt. "I'm shocked at you, Matt... You know better than to do this..."

"Well, someone convinced me to keep an eye on you, ketchup-ice-cream boy..." Matt said.

Sweatdropping, Tai gulped. "Oh... you saw that...?" He then, frowned. "Who convinced you...? Mimi?"

Matt nodded. "Yep..."

"Where is she?" Tai asked.

"Not telling!" Matt said.

Biyomon hopped up and down. "**THEY ARE OVER THERE! THEY ARE OVER THERE!**"

"**_DERRIÈRE CET ARBRE! DERRIÈRE CET ARBRE!_**" Agumon yelled out.

A bigger sweatdrop from Tai. "O...K... That's it, Agumon... Your gonna stick with English..."

Giggling, Sora looked around the huge tree to see the embrassed faces of Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Tentomon, Palmon and Gomamon. She sighed. "Hello, you guys..."

"Hi, Sora..." Joe said, nervously.

Palmon giggled slightly. "Did Tai enjoyed his...?"

Sora quickly cut in with a laugh. "I think that's getting a bit old now..."

0000000000000000000

A grin came upon BlackGuilmon's face. "Excellent! They are all there!"

Dark Fox shook her head. "Nope... the last Digimon you need, Patamon, isn't there..."

"Doesn't matter! I'll leave that pipsqueak for last! I'll tire their Digimon out! You get the electric net ready!" BlackGuilmon said.

A cruel grin came onto Dark Fox's face. "Very well... Do your best..."

"Oh, I shall..." BlackGuilmon said with an evil chuckle.

00000000000000000

Standing with Sora, Tai lowered his eyes and glared at the peeping tom group. "OK... What do you guys have to say for yourselves...?"

"Well, if we all survive, we are gonna kill Mimi for her idea." Gomamon said.

Mimi glared at Joe's Digimon. "**HEY! YOUR THE FIRST ONE TO AGREE TO MY IDEA!**"

"I don't get... How did you guys knew we were here?" Palmon asked.

Tai brought out his Digivice. "Picked up one signal behind the bushes which was Matt, and three more signals behind that tree."

Izzy slapped his head. "Oh great... I forgot that his Digivice can sense ours!"

Matt sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well, Tai... I have to say, your date looks okay but...

"Please don't go on about the ice cream and ketchup! I heard enough about that!" Tai yelled out.

Looking up, Agumon gasped. **_OH! REGARD DEHORS!_**"

"**AGUMON! SPEAK ENGLISH!**" Tentomon yelled.

Coughing, Agumon nodded. "OK..." Then, he spoke properly. "**LOOK OUT!**"

"**PYRO GRENADE!**"

Gasping, the older Digidestined and their Digimon were blown by a hissing brown energy ball that exploded. Tai, Sora, Izzy, Agumon, Biyomon and Tentomon landed near the bench while Matt, Mimi, Joe, Gabumon, Palmon and Gomamon were blown near the bushes.

Growling as he got up, Tai whirled his head about. "**ALL RIGHT! WHERE IS THAT JERK? WHO DARES TO ATTACK US?**"

"I do..." The Digidestined whirled around to see BlackGuilmon standing underneath the shadow of the tree. "Hello, Digidestined!"

Palmon blinked. "Guilmon...? What are you doing here? What is Takato gonna say if he saw you attacking us...?"

Mimi growled. "Better yet... WHY did you attack us?"

Chuckling, BlackGuilmon stepped out to the light to reveal himself. "That's because I am not Guilmon, fools. I am a new warrior in service for Lord Lucemon, call me BlackGuilmon!"

Typing into his laptop, Izzy looked up. "I...I don't understand... There is no Digimon records of BlackGuilmon anywhere in my file! He must be created like Takato's Guilmon! Question is, who created him?"

"Takato did!" BlackGuilmon said, grinning.

Agumon stepped up. "But... Takato said he only brought **GUILMON** to life... How did he brought **YOU** to life...?"

Examining his claws causally, BlackGuilmon brought out a yellow data disk. "Even though this isn't the same, this disk was used on Guilmon before..."

Snapping his fingers, Joe turned to Tai. "I know what he means, Tai! Days ago, Takato and Guilmon were attacked by an old enemy of Takuya called ShadowRanamon! She used some sort of syring that was connected to a yellow data disk to take five per cent of Guilmon's Digital DNA!"

"So... what does that mean...?" Tai slowly asked, turning back to BlackGuilmon with a shocked and puzzled look. "That your... Guilmon's clone...?"

"I wouldn't say clone... I would say... I am now Guilmon's brother!" BlackGuilmon laughed.

Matt gritted his teeth. "And he is working for Lucemon... Tai, we have to stop him!"

Nodding, Tai looked at Agumon. "Get him!"

"Immédiatement, Tai!" Said Agumon as he leapt towards BlackGuilmon, firing a small fireball attack from his mouth. "**PEPPER BREATH!**"

"**BLUE BLASTER!**" Gabumon called out, firing a blue stream of flames from his mouth.

A spirial green energy appeared in front of Biyomon. "**SPIRIAL TWISTER!**" And she released the attack.

Grinning, Gomamon summoned fishes made out of data and released it upon BlackGuilmon. "**MARCHING FISHES!**"

Between his buzzing wings, Tentomon released a crackling energy of electricity. "**SUPER SHOCKER!**"

"**POISON IVY!**" Palmon announced, extending her ivy claws towards BlackGuilmon.

Six attacks on one Digimon could delete him at the spot but, BlackGuilmon had other ideas. "**VIRUS BREATH!**" Lifting his head from bottom to top, BlackGuilmon released a black cloud from his mouth that hidden him from the attacks.

The Digidestined and Digimon wondered why BlackGuilmon would use a move like that but, they were soon shocked to see that six strong attacks from their Digimon went right through the black mist. They were even more shocked to see the black mist vanishing and BlackGuilmon was missing.

"_Hé, où il est allé...?_" Agumon asked.

"**OVER HERE!**" Came the voice. The Digidestined and Digimon whirled around to see BlackGuilmon laughing. "Good shot! Now, let's take this battle up a notch, hmm? Watch and learn!" And all of the sudden, BlackGuilmon started to glow purple.

"**OH NO! HE'S DIGIVOLVING!**" Palmon screamed.

Izzy gasped. "No way... is that even possible...?"

"_BlackGuilmon Digivolve to... **BLACKGROWLMON!**_" As soon as the Digivolving was complete, a massive black dinosaur stood high. He looked like Growlmon but, his scales were black instead of red and all the black markings were now red. He laughed. "Excellent, Silesia Digivolve has worked upon me!"

000_**DIGIMON**_ **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _BlackGrowlmon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Dark Dragon Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Exhaust Flame, Plasma Blade_

0000000000000000000000000

Confusion came over Sora's face. "Sil...esia Digivolve...?"

"Yes... Silesia Digivolve is special as Digimon without a partner can Digivolve on their own free will and can even Digivolve back to their original self." BlackGrowlmon explained. "I can make myself Digivolve one more time!"

Growling, Tai held his Digivice into the air. "**AGUMON! STOP HIM!**"

"_Agumon Digivolve to... **GREYMON!**_"

BlackGrowlmon laughed. "It's futile to face against me!"

With a low growl, Greymon turned to Tai. "I've got good news, Tai..."

"What is it, Greymon?" Tai asked.

"I don't think I can speak French in this form... Tell me, what is French for Bonjour?" Greymon asked.

That got an anime fall from Tai. "What a good time to bring that up..."

"_Gabumon Digivolve to... **GARURUMON!**_"

"_Biyomon Digivolve to... **BIRDRAMON!**_"

"_Tentomon Digivolve to... **KABUTERIMON!**_"

"_Palmon Digivolve to... **TOGEMON!**_"

"_Gomamon Digivolve to... **IKKAKUMON!**_"

A grin came onto Matt's face. "Six Digimon against one, BlackGrowlmon! What are the odds on your favour?"

A laugh came out of BlackGrowlmon. "Fools! Don't forget that I outsmarted them in their Rookie forms!"

"Yeah... but, I don't think you will have your Virus Breath intact with your Champion form!" Joe said.

Nodding, Izzy looked at their Digimon. "OK, you guys! It's now or never! Attack!"

Taking a deep breath, Greymon fired a huge fireball from his mouth. "**NOVA BLAST!**"

A blast of cold wind came out of Garurumon's mouth. "**HOWLING BLASTER!**"

Flapping her wings, Birdramon released a rain of fireballs. "**METEOR WING!**"

Putting his foru hands together, Kabuterimon unleashed a blast of electricty. "**ELECTRO SHOCKER!**"

Lowering his head down, Ikkakumon fired a missle from his horn. "**HARPOON TORPEDO!**"

Finally, Togemon started to spin and unleashed a rain of thorns. "**NEEDLE SPRAY!**"

BlackGrowlmon, however, took a deep breath and unleashed a **POWERFUL** blast of dark flames from his mouth. It was much bigger than Growlmon's Pyro Blaster attack. "**EXHAUST FLAME!**"

The Digidestined couldn't believe to witness six more powerful attacks being stopped by one attack of BlackGrowlmon. "No way..." Tai whispered. "This guy is unreal! Still, he can't beat six Champion Digimon, huh?"

Leaping forward, BlackGrowlmon stood in the middle of a circle, surrounded by six Champion level Digimon. With an evil grin, the blades underneath his arms came up and started to spin like a top. "**PLASMA BLADES!**"

The Digidestined gasped in disbelief as six Champion Digimon were knocked down. Sora grabbed her Digivice. "Come on, you guys! We better have them Digivolve to their Ultimate forms!"

"Yeah... if BlackGrowlmon Digivolves... not even he could missed the attacks of six Ultimate Digimon!" Izzy said.

"OK... Then, let's do it!" Tai announced.

"_Greymon Digivolve to... **METALGREYMON!**_"

"_Garurumon Digivolve to... **WEREGARURUMON!**_"

"_Birdramon Digivolve to... **GARUDAMON!**_"

"_Kabuterimon Digivolve to... **MEGAKABUTERIMON!**_"

"_Ikkakumon Digivolve to... **ZUDOMON!**_"

"_Togemon Digivolve to... **LILLYMON!**_"

Matt smiled as BlackGrowlmon was surrounded by six powerful Ultimate Digimon. "OK... Let's see if you can survive this one..."

As soon as BlackGrowlmon spoke, his body started to glow purple. "Oh... I shall... I promise you, I shall survive **THIS!**"

"He's Digivolving again! Everyone, get ready to finish him off when he's done!" Tai called out.

But, as BlackGrowlmon changed shape, the Digidestined started to have doubts as the outline of BlackGrowlmon didn't turned into a huge cybernetic dragon/dinosaur like WarGrowlmon but, more humanoid.

"What is this...? Isn't he gonna Digivolve to BlackWarGrowlmon?" MetalGreymon asked.

MegaKabuterimon sighed. "I don't like the looks of this..."

"_BlackGrowlmon Digivolve to... **CHAOSGALLANTMON!**_"

And there was the shocker. ChaosGallantmon, a darker and bluish version of Gallantmon, stood in the place of BlackGrowlmon. The Digidestined and Digimon remembered Gallantmon and they shuddered.

Izzy was amazed. "No... No way! He did it like Infermon! When Infermon Digivolved from his Rookie form, he bypassed his Champion form and Digivolved straight to the Ultimate! BlackGrowlmon did the same thing! When he was at Champion and Digivolved, he bypassed his Ultimate form and went straight to **MEGA!**"

"This... doesn't look good..." Mimi gulped.

000_**DIGIMON**_ **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _ChaosGallantmon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Dark Knight Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Demon's Disaster, Spiral Wailer, Shield of the Destruc, Waking Dead_

0000000000000000000000000

"And now... this battle shall be over..." ChaosGallantmon laughed.

WereGarurumon growled. "This doesn't look good... This guy has totally caught us off guard!"

"What are we going to do...?" Zudomon asked.

"Only one thing we can do! We keep on fighting!" Garudamon said.

Chuckling, ChaosGallantmon raised his lance into the air, electricity crackling. "I mean what I have said... this battle shall be over... **NOW!**" The top of the lance exploded with a ball of electricity. "**WAKING DEAD!**"

"**NNNNOOO!**" Tai yelled out before everything went black.

000000000000000000000000

Inside the scouter room of HYPNOS, Yamaki ran into the room and looked up as alarms went off. "What is going on here?"

"Yamaki, sensors have picked up a powerful Digimon attack in the Shinjuku Park." Riley said. "It's calming down now, sir..."

"A powerful Digimon attack...? What sort?" Yamaki asked.

Tally gasped. "I...I don't believe this... According to the scanners, the Digital Wavelength from this attacking Digimon... is the same as Gallantmon! **OUR** Gallantmon!"

"**WHAT?** Impossible! Takato and Guilmon are right upstairs, resting in the medical floor!" Yamaki said before he gasped and removed his sunglasses. "Unless..."

Riley noticed Yamaki's expression. "Something the matter, Yamaki...?"

Grunting, Yamaki started to walk down the stairs. "I'm gonna check out the park with some others. You stay here and see if there is any updates."

"OK..." Riley whispered.

0000000000000000000000

Groaning, Tai pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around. Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe and Mimi were starting to wake up while their Digimon de-Digivolved from their Ultimate forms right back into their Rookie forms. He could still see ChaosGallantmon standing nearby.

"Game over..." ChaosGallantmon laughed.

Rubbing his head, Tai spoke out in a brave voice. "Listen to me, ChaosGallantmon! Even if me and my friends perish, we will be avenged by the others! Even Takato and Guilmon will make sure you'll never be around to harm the innocent again!"

"_But... I... don't wanna... die... What will my parents think...?_" Mimi whispered with tears running down her cheeks.

Matt smiled sadly. "I don't want to die either, Mimi but... there is nothing we can do... Agumon and Gabumon are too weak now to Warp Digivolve... We lost..."

"As much as it's fun to see you whimpering in your losses, thinking that I will make sure you won't take another breath of air... I have to inform you that I have no intention of killing you right now." ChaosGallantmon said.

That shocked the Digidestined. "Say wha...?" Sora gasped.

ChaosGallantmon chuckled. "I had other ideas.." He turned his head towards to a tree. "OK, Dark Fox! Put my second plan into action!"

Dark Fox leapt out of the tree and threw an electric net that grabbed Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon and Palmon. All six of them were out-cold.

"Our Digimon? What are you doing...?" Izzy gasped. "And who the heck is that fox ninja priestess? I...I'm totally confused here!"

"I've noticed... Lord Lucemon has two new additions to his powerful army! One of them is ChaosGallantmon while the other is Dark Fox, whom is standing before you!" Dark Fox said, grinning before she turned to ChaosGallantmon. "Incredible stuff you made here. Guess I will never ever question your powers..."

ChaosGallantmon smiled, even through his face is hidden underneath his helmet. "Thank you, my dear. And Chosen of Knowledge, I have many plans for your Digimon... Yes, indeed..."

Hissing with pain, Joe got up and leaned against a tree. "H...He had us fight this battle... so he can weaken our Digimon... and make it easier to capture them..."

"He may be Guilmon's brother but, he is smart..." Matt said.

Turning his lance into a hand, ChaosGallantmon picked up the net. "Well, it's time for us to go... Don't worry about your Digimon... We'll return them to you once we have finished with them... IF there are anything left of them!"

"Ciao." Dark Fox said, waving.

"Hey... wait... **STOP!**" Tai yelled out but, cringed in pain from the yelling.

A bolt of lightning and ChaosGallantmon and Dark Fox were gone... along with the Digidestined's weakened Digimon. Moments later, Yamaki came into view with Koji, JP, Brock, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon and the Silesia Veemon.

Kari gasped at the sight of her big brother. "**TAI!**"

Cringing at the yelling, Tai lifted his head up in pain. "Hey... Kari..."

Rushing over to Tai's side, Kari gave off a sigh of relief seeing that Tai's injuries weren't life threatning. "Thank goodness... Are you okay...? What happened?"

"Long story..." Tai said, coughing.

Yamaki went over to check on Izzy. After seeing the injuries went too harmful, Yamaki decided to bring out the questions. "Izzy, our computers picked up the attack and shows us that it belongs to Gallantmon... What happened?"

"Yamaki... It was kinda like Gallantmon... except different." Izzy said. "Remember what that ShadowRanamon did by stealing the Digital DNA from Takato's Guilmon?"

Nodding slowly, Yamaki figured out he wasn't going to like what he is going to hear. "Yes... so?"

Izzy sighed. "Lucemon used that data to clone and create a Digimon called BlackGuilmon... who is able to Digivolve to his Champion form and Digivolve once again to Mega, bypassing Ultimate!"

Gatomon's jaw dropped. "No way! How can he Digivolve...?"

"He called it Silesia Digivolve..." Sora said.

Silesia Veemon blinked. "S...Silesia Digivolve...? That is the type of Digivolving we have in the Silesia World! The last six warriors of Daemon's army must have given Lucemon that power!"

Koji gritted his teeth. "So, the coward attacked you when your Digimon isn't with you...?"

"Our Digimon **WAS** with us... They were weaken by ChaosGallantmon's attack and Lucemon has a new ally called Dark Fox, whom kidnapped our Digimon!" Mimi said.

Paled at that, Koji whispered Dark Fox's name in fear when he remembered what she did earlier. Before Silesia Veemon could say something, something black came out of the bushes nearby and grabbed him before pulling him back into the bushes.

No one saw this, of course. TK turned and blinked. "Hey, where is Veemon?"

"Never mind about that... We better get these guys back to HYPNOS so they can recover!" Brock said as he help Joe on his shoulders.

000000000000000000

"Please... stop struggling... I just want to talk to you once we are alone..."

Silesia Veemon sighed as he stopped his struggling in the newcomer's grip. Once Yamaki and his group helped Tai and his friends to HYPNOS, Silesia Veemon turned around and lowered his eyes. "OK, pal... Give out your reason why you kidnapped me!"

Then, Silesia Veemon gasped at the kidnapper's sight. It was a small black t-rex with green eyes. Around the black t-rex's neck was a D-Power device without the card-slot and the colour designs were blue with red markings.

The black t-rex sighed. "I didn't kidnapped you... I'm here to offer my services to help you... Help you save those Digimon that were kidnapped by Dark Fox and ChaosGallantmon."

"A..Are you sure...?" Silesia Veemon asked.

"Yes, I am sure... Tomorrow morning, come back alone... I'll explain everything." The black t-rex said as he ran off.

Getting out of the bush, Silesia Veemon stared at the bush with a shocked expression. "Tha...That was a BlackAgumon... from the Silesia World... and he has a Digivice... shaped like the design of the Tamer's Digivice... What is going on here...?"

Only one thing the Silesa Veemon can do and that is to trush the BlackAgumon...

000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next chapter, BlackGuilmon puts Project: Latin into action... with a new ally and a old enemy joining up. Meanwhile, the new BlackAgumon and Silesia Veemon joined forces to save the older Digidestined's Digimon. And many questions have been asked about this new ally of the Digidestined, including this... If BlackAgumon has a Digivice, does this mean he has a partner? And who is it? Find out next time!**

**Easter holiday has arrived! But, don't expect an update soon! I'm off for a while to visit my grandmother in Scotland and she doesn't have a PC there. So, you'll have to wait and see what chapter 54 has in store.**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	54. Secrets of Project Latin! Rescue Mission...

**I'm back!**

**And so is the story!**

00000000000000000000000000

Moaning and groaning, Agumon slowly opened his green eyes to find himself in a cell. He got up and looked around. "_W...Where am I...?_"

"**AGUMON!** Are you okay?" Asked Biyomon as she walked over to Agumon.

Nodding, Agumon rubbed his arm. "I...I'm fine... but, what has just happened here."

It was moments ago that BlackGuilmon attacked the older Digidestined. Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe and Izzy learned that BlackGuilmon's abilities are not to mess with. The moment they had their Digimon Digivolve to Champion, BlackGuilmon Digivolved to his Champion form called BlackGrowlmon. And he also took them off guard. The moment the Digidestined's Digimon went to Ultimate, BlackGrowlmon also Digivolved but, instead of Ultimate... he went straight to Mega!

ChaosGallantmon is the name of BlackGuilmon's Mega form and the moment he arrived, he used a powerful attack that knocked the Digidestined off their feet and their Digimon de-Digivolved back to their Rookie forms, out cold and weak. And to add insult to injury, Dark Fox arrived and captured the six weaken Digimon before she and ChaosGallantmon vanished.

Looking around, Agumon could see Gabumon and Tentomon getting up with Palmon and Gomamon nearby, ready to help them recover a bit more. "Wha...What happened...?"

"We were battling against BlackGuilmon... he defeated us all when he Digivolved from Champion to Mega... and captured us all..." Biyomon explained.

"What about Tai and the others?" Agumon asked.

Biyomon shook her head. "Don't worry. They are not captured... ChaosGallantmon just captured us Digimon... Although, I am a bit worried..."

Agumon looked confused. "Worried...? Worried about what...?"

Sighing, Biyomon stared at the floor. "Well... Only me, Palmon and Gomamon were thrown in here. You, Gabumon and Tentomon soon joined us later... with bandages..."

"Bandages? Where?" Agumon asked, looking shocked.

Biyomon pointed at something on Agumon. "Look at your arm, the one your rubbing..."

Looking at the arm he is rubbing, Agumon noticed a small bandage around his arm. Blinking, he pulled a piece and removed it... to see nothing. "Er... what was that all about...? Why put bandages on us...?"

"I know..." Came the groan of Tentomon. "They used syringes to take Digital DNA samples from me, you and Gabumon!"

"Isn't that how they brought BlackGuilmon to life by taking Digital DNA sample from Takato's Guilmon?" Gomamon asked. "And how did you found out, Tentomon? You were old cold like Agumon and Gabumon when you arrived here..."

Tentomon rubbed his claw where the bandage was. "I awoke to see a Digimon known as ShadowGrumblemon sticking the syring into Agumon's arm before doing it on Gabumon..."

"And someone knocked you out...?" Palmon asked.

A slight laugh of embrassment came from Tentomon. "Erm... no... When he came over to me to take Digital DNA samples from me... I passed out from the sight of seeing the syring..."

Gomamon sweatdropped. "My... how brave you are..."

Gabumon sighed. "That could be a good reason why I heard a yell while I was napping..."

"This is bad... If Gomamon was right about Guilmon's data used to create BlackGuilmon... they could use your data to create evil clones of you. BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon and BlackTentomon!" Biyomon said, flapping her wings a bit.

"Wrong, Biyomon... Did you, Palmon and Gomamon recived any bandages?" Gbaumon asked.

Palmon shook her head. "Nope... they didn't took any data samples from us..."

A frown from Gabumon. "Well, if they wanted to create evil clones on us... why capture all six of us **AND** only take three data samples... It doesn't made any sense at all..."

"I agree... I bet they have something else in mind..." Tentomon said.

Agumon nodded. "Yeah... but, what...?"

Biyomon smiled a little. "Well, there is one good news out of all of this..."

"What's that?" Palmon asked, looking confused.

Giggling slightly, Biyomon pointed to Agumon. "He is no longer speaking French..."

"Hey... **YEAH**! Your right!" Agumon said. "Oh yeah! I rock! _Je bascule! Ouais, je!_" Then, he blinked at what he just said. "Erm..."

"Gee... somebody spoke to soon on that one..." Gomamon muttered with a sweatdrop.

0000000000000000000

Silesia Veemon sighed. Night was arriving and he was wondering if he should tell the others about BlackAgumon but, he would be betraying his trust. And if BlackAgumon can help them save the kidnapped Digimon then, he must keep quiet.

"BlackAgumon... From Silesia... and has a Digi-Vice shaped like the Tamer's..." Silesia Veemon whispered. "Boy, I sure have a lot of questions for him to answer once we done the rescue business..." He sighed. "And yet... he seems familiar..."

"**WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?**"

After hearing the distant yelling, S.Veemon sighed. "Looks like Takato found out about the existence of BlackGuilmon..."

0000000000000000000

Takato's parents were now back at their bakery as Takato asked them to so he can get some rest. Tai and Izzy came into the room with some news about their early battle.

And they cringed at Takato's reaction of BlackGuilmon's existence. Takato was in sitting position in his bed, with a shocked look in his eyes. "Wha... What did you say...?"

Tai groaned. His face has some plasters while a white bandage was seen around his left wrist. "I said it once, I'll say it again... Takato, Guilmon has now got a brother called BlackGuilmon."

"How is that possible...? Guilmon was created by me... I drew him, I scanned his drawings through my old D-Power and brought him to life..." Takato whispered.

"Pretty simple to explain... Do you remember ShadowRanamon?" Izzy asked.

Takato nodded. "Sure... she came out of no where and shoved some sort of syring into Guilmon taking some... data... samples..." It dawned on him. "**THEY USED HIS DATA TO CLONE HIM?**"

"That is what BlackGuilmon said, Takato... and he is very dangerous... He is smart, he is deadly, he is pure evil!" Tai said. "Plus, he can Digivolve from Champion to Mega!"

Guilmon blinked. "I have a brother... and he is evil...?"

Nodding, Izzy rubbed his head. He also showed some bruises but, no plasters or bandages. "Yeah... seeing as he was born from your data... And with his power to bypass his Ultimate to reach Mega when he Digivolves from Champion, he is very dangerous indeed..."

Groaning, Takato fell back into his bed. "Oh, man... First Dark Fox, now this!"

Tai sighed. "Speaking of Dark Fox, we met her... She came along after BlackGuilmon beat us in his Mega form and kidnapped our Digimon!"

"**WHAT?**" Takato yelled, sitting up right. "What are they doing?"

Izzy shrugged. "As much as I want to figure it out, I'm pretty tried... I just want to get my strength back before I want to go and get Tentomon back..."

"Me too but, we'll need help..." Tai said.

"I'm sure you do. After all, Dark Fox was working for Lucemon like ShadowRanamon was. And if ShadowRanamon took data from me to make me a brother and my brother was working with Dark Fox, then he'll be working with Lucemon." Guilmon said.

Sweatdrop from Tai. "Oh yeah... good point..."

"Takato, when you recover, will you help us?" Izzy asked. "Seeing as we heard you enjoyed the battle between WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon from our TV series, I'm sure you'll match it with a battle between Gallantmon VS ChaosGallantmon."

A small grin from Takato's face. "You guys got it. OK with you, Guilmon?"

Guilmon nodded. "Yeah... he is not exactly my brother if he attacks my friends..."

"I agree with ya..." Takato whispered.

00000000000000000000000

Sighing, ShadowRanamon walked into a lab-like room with a bag containing a lot of yellow disks containing Digimon data. She sighed. "Boy... that was tough..."

LadyDevimon appeared from the shadowy area of the lab with a confused look. "Just how many data samples have you taken from those wild Digimon in the Digital World?"

"I lost count after five..." ShadowRanamon muttered.

An evil laughter erupted as BlackGuilmon entered the room with five yellow data disks. "All done... Ah, ShadowRanamon... you done your job?"

"Yeah, sugah. Done so." ShadowRanamon said as she placed the bag on the table and brought out the list. "Two data samples from the following Digimon each... Kuwagamon, Airdramon and Monochromon. One data sample from the following Digimon... Greymon, Garurumon, Angemon, SkullGreymon, Kabuterimon and MetalGreymon..."

LadyDevimon blinked in shock. "Wait a second... BlackGuilmon, your not planning to create a Kimeramon, are you...? Those are the pieces need to create that Digimon! Many has fallen! The ones that the Digimon Emperor had, the one that worked with WarDevidramon and the one that was part of Lord Daemon's old army!"

ShadowRanamon smirked. "If that were true... where would he get the Devimon part? He didn't ask me to collect data from Devimon..."

"Oh... you two will soon understand what my Project Latin is about..." BlackGuilmon said as he placed the five data disks down. "Two of these disks contain data of the Gabumon that is partnered with the Digidestined of Friendship and the Tentomon that is partnered with the Digidestined of Knowledge..."

"So, what about the other three...?" ShadowRanamon asked.

BlackGuilmon grinned. "These three data disks containing Digimon data of Agumon, the partner of the Digidestined of Courage!"

"Huh...? Why have** THREE** data disks from **ONE** Digimon?" ShadowRanamon gasped.

Giggling, BlackGuilmon placed the disks away in a box. "Like I told you two, you'll understand soon enough..." He brought up a black briefcase. "Now... this contains Digimon money..."

"Digimon money? BlackGuilmon, the more you speak... the more you make me confused!" LadyDevimon said. "What is the money for...?"

"For a bounty hunter... A sucessful bounty hunter!" BlackGuilmon said. "He is known from the Digimon Soverign Baihumon's realm to be a nasty Digimon that gets the job right!"

"Really? And who is he...?" LadyDevimon asked.

"I am, missy." Said a demon voice. A bipedal black dragon beast emerged in the room with massive gray wings spreading across his back. The wingspan of his wings was magnificent. A long tail twirled behind his back. His face was satanic-like with horns through the sides of his head along with three spikes attached around his chin. A row of long spikes penetrated through his back and looked painful enough to stab through a victim's whole body. His eyes were crimson in appearance.

ShadowRanamon and LadyDevimon were in shock at the sight of this Digimon but, BlackGuilmon just smirked. "Welcome, bounty hunter... Your name is Atolmdramon, correct?

The black dragon smirked. "Of course..."

ShadowRanamon gasped. "A...Atolmdramon? Impossible! When me and five others were working with Lord Daemon in Silesia World, we had an ShadowExVeemon Digivolve into Atolmdramon and he came out nothing like this guy!"

BlackGuilmon laughed. "Ah... Digimon apperance is like human... they evolve from appearance. This is the new form of Atolmdramon!"

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Atolmdramon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Demon Dragon Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Beserker Rage, Black Flame_

000000000000000000000000

"OK, pal... Let's hear your deal..." Atolmdramon said, sitting down on a stool.

Rubbing his claws, BlackGuilmon had a sadic smirk. "Oh, it's very simple... Very simple indeed... You have the power to travel into the realm of defeated evil Digimon and can bring them back, am I correct?"

Atolmdramon nodded. "That is correct. Since you asked me that, I am betting you want me to travel to that realm and bring you a defeated evil Digimon..."

"Correct! This one was revealed by the blue gal here." BlackGuilmon said, pointing to ShadowRanamon with a grin.

ShadowRanamon gasped again. "D...Devimon?"

"Correct!" BlackGuilmon said.

"I knew it! Your gonna create a Kimeramon!" LadyDevimon said.

"Wrong! I have a better idea! And this idea... you shall see later..." BlackGuilmon said, with a smile. "So, bounty hunter? What do you say?"

Stroking his chin, Atolmdramon spoke calmly. "What's in it for me...?"

Opening the case, BlackGuilmon showed Atolmdramon a lot of money. "All of this... if the job has done right..." He closed it. "You will recive it once you've brought Devimon from the realm and into the lair..."

Laughing, Atolmdramon stood up. "No worries, BlackGuilmon. You got yourself a deal... It will take me a while to get to the realm and back... So, I might arrive tomorrow... Morning, afternoon, evening... who cares..."

"Very well... Please hurry. I must put this plan into action soon! And Lord Lucemon wants to start some destruction soon!" BlackGuilmon said.

"I will return. So long..." Atolmdramon said as he vanished.

Putting the case away, BlackGuilmon left the room. "I shall report to Lord Lucemon about my progress on Project Latin."

Sighing, ShadowRanamon rubbed her forehead. "What do you make of this so far...?"

"That whatever plans that BlackGuilmon is cooking... looks confusing right now." LadyDevimon said. "But, I'm sure we'll understand soon enough..."

"I hope so... I really hope so..." ShadowRanamon said, sighing.

00000000000000000000

Night has arrived. Matt and Joe bumped into Takuya's Digidestined group. They told them about BlackGuilmon and his Digivolution forms.

Sighing, Takuya rubbed his head. "Another ChaosGallantmon... great..."

"You fought a ChaosGallantmon before?" Matt asked.

Koji nodded. "Yeah... When Valmarmon was revived, he brought a ChaosGallantmon back to life because he was one of his loyal servants in his pervious battle against Granasmon. Valmarmon soon had that jerk reach his stronger form called Destruction Mode..."

Joe gulped. "Destruction Mode...?"

"Yeah... Makes me wonder what form Takato's Gallantmon will take when he Mode Changes." Tommy said. "Anyway, ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode worked with the very Digimon that started Valmarmon's revival called Daemon."

Koichi sighed. "And Valmarmon made Daemon become stronger by changing him into SkullDaemon. But, those two were defeated once Takuya and Koji became EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon."

That got a grin on Matt's face. "Really? Then, that is perfect! You guys are our ticket to rid of that smart-alec jerk!"

JP scratched his head. "I dunno about that... Only Takuya, as EmperorGreymon, battled ChaosGallantmon when he was in his Destruction Mode. We never fought him in his un-Mode Change."

"But, that means we still have a chance! Mode-Changing means getting stronger for a Digimon! When Imperialdramon Mode Changes from Dragon to Fighter, his attack power became three times more powerful! You guys taking on ChaosGallantmon will be a breeze!" Matt explained.

"I dunno, Matt. I think what they are trying to say is that this isn't the same ChaosGallantmon they fought before. This one was cloned from the Digital DNA sample taken from Takato's Guilmon. I don't know how strong Guilmon is when he is Gallantmon but, I'm sure that maybe BlackGuilmon has the same attack strength as Guilmon... or much more strength..." Joe said.

"Yeah... that was kinda the point I was making..." JP said, with a sweatdrop.

Zoe giggled as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, right..."

"Anyway, stronger or no stronger, we need the help we can get against ChaosGallantmon!" Matt said. "I know it's hard for you guys facing an old friend that became evil but, taking on BlackGuilmon might be easier for ya."

Takuya bowed his head. "Velene... Dark Fox..." He lifted his head and stared at his friend. "She'll be coming after her own son... to torture him... to hurt him... both body and mind."

Koji growled. "Today, is officially, the worst! First of all, Dark Fox arrived and turns out it use to be our friend, Velene... and now, BlackGuilmon!"

"We thought taking out this Mariku guy would make things a bit more easier on our battles but, Lucemon brought in two more problems for us to deal with." Zoe said.

"And the much bigger problem is that ChaosGallantmon and Dark Fox kidnapped their Digimon." JP said, jerking his thumb to Matt and Joe.

Lowering his eyes, Matt glared through the window into the night sky. "And we have no idea where they are keeping them or how to save them..."

"I tell ya... after today, we need to pull something out to make a comeback against those guys." Takuya said, sighing as he fiddled with his goggles.

Sighing, Joe started to walk off. "I'm gonna see Sora and Mimi... I hope they are okay."

"They will be. I know it." Matt said before glancing at Koichi. "Can you answer my question, Koichi? Have you and TK became friends yet?"

Koichi shook his head. "No... after Mariku's attack a couple of days ago, it became a bit too tough to talk to him. He seems a bit distance..."

"He's just confused. After that talk, he figured out that not all darkness is evil." Tommy said.

"I guess that is true." Matt said. "Koichi, please talk to TK."

"I will." Koichi replied.

Smiling slightly, Matt walked off. "Thanks for your time, you guys."

Looking around at her friends, Zoe sighed. "So... what shall we do now, you guys? How can we fix this mess up...?"

"Nothing right now... except wait..." Takuya said.

JP groaned. "Like we haven't done that before..."

00000000000000000000

Morning has arrived and Silesia Veemon quickly got out of HYPNOS and into the Shinjuku Park where he'll meet up with BlackAgumon. Upon arriving there, S. Veemon leapt into the same bush where he met up with BlackAgumon yesterday.

"_OK... I'm here... where is he...?_" S. Veemon whispered.

Some rustling and a small black t-rex with green eyes appeared, wearing a D-Power device without the card-slot and the colour designs were blue with red markings. "_I'm glad you came, Veemon._"

"_BlackAgumon, is there any chance we can rescue the original Digidestined's Digimon from Lucemon's lair? Do you know where they are?_" S. Veemon asked.

BlackAgumon nodded. "_Yes... but, there is a small problem. You see, where they are being held at isn't Lucemon's lair. More like a second base for BlackGuilmon's future experiments._"

S. Veemon's eyes widen. "_He is a psycho scientist or something?_"

Laughing slightly, BlackAgumon nodded. "_Correct, Veemon. He is a scientist. He is up to something but, I don't know what._" Then, BlackAgumon followed S. Veemon's gaze to the Digi-Vice he wore around his neck. "_Ah... your wondering about this Digivice, correct?_"

"_Yeah... Tell me, do you have a partner?_" S. Veemon asked.

"_That is right. I am the first Digimon from Silesia World to have a partner._" BlackAgumon said before hold the Digivice. "_This looks like the D-Power device that the Digimon Tamers uses but, a little different. His Holiness Zera has named this Digivice the **D-Arc.**_"

S. Veemon blinked. "_**D-Arc?** So, who is your partner?_"

Laughing slightly, BlackAgumon waved a claw. "_It's a secret for now... First of all, we'll rescue the Digidestined's Digimon. Then, I will reveal a hidden secret about me._"

"_Hidden secret?_" S. Veemon asked.

"_Yes... now, follow me..._" BlackAgumon said, walking out of the bush.

Nodding slightly, S. Veemon followed BlackAgumon.

00000000000000000000

A blinding flash and Atolmdramon appeared into the lab, carrying a tall black devil, screaming. "Unhand me! You have no right to take me out of that realm!"

"Silence, Devimon! If it weren't for my job, I would have crush yer!" Atolmdramon said.

Giggling, BlackGuilmon was already in the room with ShadowRanamon. "Excellent. You did a good job, Atolmdramon. You are perfect!"

Atolmdramon grinned. "Thank you."

"Devimon, a Champion level, Fallen Angel Digimon. I welcome you." BlackGuilmon said. "I am BlackGuilmon, a servant to Lord Lucemon."

Devimon stopped struggling. "L...Lucemon...?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes... and I wanted you here because I have an offer you can't refuse..."

"Offer? What sort of offer?" Devimon asked.

"Well, settle yourself down and I'll explain everything... Pull something and I'll have Atolmdramon put you down... **FOR GOOD!**" BlackGuilmon hissed.

Laughing, Atolmdramon cracked his knuckles. "No need to pay me money to do **THAT!**"

Gritting his teeth, Devimon sat down. "Very well... Proceed, BlackGuilmon..."

"Thank you..." BlackGuilmon said, picking up six data-disks. "Devimon, in these data disks contains Digital DNA samples of Agumon, Gabumon, Tentmon and Patamon... all four of them are partners to the Digidestined!"

ShadowRanamon blinked and whispered to herself. "_Since when did he took data samples from the Digimon partnered with the Digidestined of Hope...?_"

"And thanks to my lovely assisstant here, I'm sure I can talk you into becoming a powerful Mega Digimon that could crush the Digidestined." BlackGuilmon said.

Devimon raised his eyebrows. "Go on..."

Chuckling, BlackGuilmon glanced at ShadowRanamon. "**THIS** is where the main part of my _Project Latin_ comes in, ShadowRanamon. I am going to create a powerful Mega level Digimon that will be unwittingly powered by the Digivolving of four Digidestined! When I'm done, there will be a Digimon known as... **_UMBRADEVIMON!_**"

000000000000000000

The backdoor of BlackGuilmon's lair opened up and two small Digimon entered. BlackAgumon and S. Veemon glanced around.

"_No one is here..._" S. Veemon whispered.

BlackAgumon lowered his eyes. "_Oh... they are here... Don't you worry... They just never thought of leaving a guard here to protect the backdoor and a damn good reason too._"

S. Veemon blinked. "_There is...?_"

"_Yeah... this building we are in right now is one of the few abandoned buildings that people left after the attack of a Digimon known as Vikaralamon, the Pig Deva that worked for the Digimon Soverign, Zhuqiaomon._" BlackAgumon explained. "_Because of the wake of destruction he left behind, many people believed that a few buildings are not save to stay in. This one, however, is abandoned but... is solid enough to stay up..._"

S. Veemon nodded. "_I see... so, the only ones coming in here is BlackGuilmon and his teammates, am I correct?_"

BlackAgumon stopped and looked about. "_Your right, Veemon._" He noticed a hole in the wall and looked through it. "_Veemon... is that them...?_"

The S. Veemon ran over and looked through the hole to see Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon and Gomamon in a cell-like room. He nodded. "_Yeah, that's them!_"

"_Let's be quiet... I'm sure someone is there to guard them and make sure that they don't escape._" BlackAgumon said, creeping to the door that will lead them out of the room.

When BlackAgumon opened the door, he quietly gasped and backed off. S. Veemon looked confused. "_Wha...What is it?_"

"_This is bad..._" BlackAgumon said. "_Look..._"

S. Veemon looked through the door and saw a sleeping figure near a key. He smirked. "_Listen, have you ever heard that every evil group has a comical guy?_"

"_Erm... nope, what are you saying?_" BlackAgumon asked.

S. Veemon grabbed BlackAgumon's arm and lead him to the corner of the room. "_Follow me and be quiet. You'll have to trust me of what I'm gonna do next..._"

"_O...OK..._" BlackAgumon said, unsure of what is going to happen next.

Hiding in the shadow corner, S. Veemon took a deep breath and shouted. "**HEY! CHECK OUT THE NEW OFFER FROM BURGER KING! TWO FREE TRIPLE CHEESEBURGERS!**"

It was moments later that the figure was actually** SKULLSATAMON**, leaping up from his seat, wide awake and ran out of the building with a... "**OH BOY! OH BOY! OH BOY!**"

BlackAgumon sweatdropped. "So... it's true about him..."

"Yeah... now, let's go and free them before he finds out that I lied about what Burger King has to offer." S. Veemon said.

Nodding, BlackAgumon followed S. Veemon. "OK!"

000000000000000000000000

"UmbraDevimon?" ShadowRanamon repeated. "Why titled **THIS** _Project Latin_...?"

BlackGuilmon grinned. "Simple. Umbra is Latin for Dark... UmbraDevimon will be the final product of fusing a Devimon with a Kimeramon."

"And he'll be the powerful Mega?" Atolmdramon asked.

"He will be unless the foolish Digidestined of Courage, Friendship, Hope and Knowledge get their Digimon to Digivolve! When their Digimon Digivolve to their highest form, your power will also increase as you'll have their data inside them!" BlackGuilmon explained.

Devimon grinned. "I see..."

"And three of these data disks contain Agumon data. Seeing as part of Kimeramon's body is made from Greymon, MetalGreymon and SkullGreymon... you will have three times the power from one Digidestined!" BlackGuilmon chuckled. "What do you say...?"

"You have yourself a deal! In exchange to become a Mega, I will serve Lucemon!" Devimon said.

BlackGuilmon grinned. "Excellent." He turned to Atolmdramon. "You'll get your cash but, first... release our prisoners that is in the cell area. The plan will be useless unless they are back with their partners."

Atolmdramon nodded. "OK..."

BlackGuilmon turned back to Devimon. "You can go into that room and wait while I prepare everything for your new evolution."

Devimon grinned and bowed. "OK... Thank you..."

"Just doing my business..." BlackGuilmon said, calmly.

As Atolmdramon and Devimon went to their locations, ShadowRanamon hissed towards BlackGuilmon. "_What in the world are you thinking? What sort of plan is this...? Making this Devimon stronger? Plus, he will only get **FIVE** power strength from the Digidestined as you don't have the data sample from TK's Digimon!_"

BlackGuilmon chuckled. "_Project Latin_ is still in play even though UmbraDevimon exists... You'll see what I mean soon... Wait and see..."

"Very well, I hope you know what you are doing..." ShadowRanamon said.

"Trust me, my dear... You'll understand soon enough... And by tomorrow, the plan will come out complete. I promise ya..." BlackGuilmon said, with a evil grin.

000000000000000000000000

"_Hey... Hey, wake up..._" S. Veemon hissed outside the cell with BlackAgumon at his side.

The captured Digimon woke up and saw their two saviours outside. Biyomon yawned and rubbed her eyes. "_V...Veemon, is that you...?_"

S. Veemon nodded. "Yeah... it's me..."

Agumon looked at the S. Veemon tiredly. "W...Where's Davis...?"

Tentomon, however, was wide awake. "That isn't the Veemon** WE** know, it's the smarter Veemon from that Silesa World!"

"Why are you here?" Palmon asked. "Did you come to rescue us?"

"Yeah. Are you guys okay?" S. Veemon asked.

Palmon smiled. "We are fine... Who's your friend..."

Gabumon gasped. "A BlackAgumon, the Viral version of Agumon!"

S. Veemon quickly raised his hands to calm Gabumon down. "Calm down, this BlackAgumon is also from my world. He came here to find his partner."

BlackAgumon bowed. "Nice to meet you all. I've heard so much about you from legends of the Digidestined. Once I've found my partner, I will be doing so much good unlike the previous two things I did last time."

Gomamon crawled over to the cell bars. "What were your last two things?"

"Well... one of them was being a counsillor to Pajiramon, the Sheep Deva that is the mayor of Pajira Town at Howling Mountain." BlackAgumon said, smiling a little as he glanced at S. Veemon.

S. Veemon gasped. "N...No way... BlackWarGreymon, is that you...?"

"**WHAT?**" The six trapped Digimon yelped.

BlackAgumon nodded. "Yeah, it's me, Veemon. When I regained my memories from my previous life, I decided to make up for the things I did... After all..." He looked at Agumon. "You were the only one to believe that I had a heart within me even though I was a fake."

Agumon's eyes widen. "N...No way... BlackWarGreymon, the same BlackWarGreymon that was created from a hundred Control Spires and wonder what his destiny is...?"

Smiling, BlackAgumon nodded. "Correct... My remaining data that wasn't used to seal that torn gateway between Highton View Terrace and Azulongmon's area of the Digital World. Lord Granasmon used my remaining data to bring me back to life... into a **REAL** living Digimon..."

S. Veemon was amazed. "Except, he didn't gave you your memories from being a fake Digimon...?"

"No... Not until a day after you and the others were gone missing and Pajiramon-sama explained what happened... Lord Granasmon's spirit came before us and allowed me to remember everything." BlackAgumon said. He held up the D-Arc. "Ever since the Spirit Digidestined's victories to protect our world, His Holiness Zera decided to create a few Digi-Vices to partner people with humans or Pokemon hybrids. This Digivice is called the D-Arc."

"And you wanted to be with a partner?" Biyomon asked. "That's so sweet."

Gabumon stepped up. "We know about the type of Digivolution you guys use in Silesia. Can you and Veemon Digivolve to save us?"

BlackAgumon sighed. "I no longer have the ability to Digivolve on my own will. Once you have a partner, you can only Digivolve with the help of your partner. Just like you guys have. So, only Veemon here can Digivolve."

Gabumon nodded. "I see..."

"Don't worry. The highest form I can go to is my Imperialdramon Figher Mode so, you guys will be aokay." S. Veemon said, smiling a little.

Tentomon waved his claws. "Intresting... But, can we continue this when we are **FREE!**"

Nodding, BlackAgumon looked at the bars. "There's a lock so... we need a key... And I have a feeling that SkullSatamon ran off with it."

"So, what can we do...?" Gomamon asked.

S. Veemon noticed something and walked off, out of view from the captured Digimon. Agumon, however, had other ideas.

Agumon walked over to the cell window and make a thinking pose. "There is got to be a way out! There hasn't been a prison built that could Agumon!"

"_Except ones made by the Digimon Emperor..._" Palmon whispered to Biyomon.

Biyomon nodded. "_Yeah..._" She looked at Agumon. "Any ideas?"

Grinning, Agumon looked about the cell room andn nodded. "Oh yeah... Listen, why don't we scrape this mortar here, slide one of these bricks out, then using a rope waved from strands of this hessian, rip up a kind of a pulley system so that when a guard comes in, using it as a trip wire, gets laid out, and we have BlackAgumon to pretend to be working for BlackGuilmon, leads us out, grab some weapons and fight our way to freedom!"

S. Veemon came into view, holding something. "Or I could open the cell door with this spare key."

Sweatdropping, mouth-dropping and facefaulting from Agumon while BlackAgumon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Gomamon laughed. Getting up, Agumon grumbled. "Or, in a pinch... we could open the cell door with the spare key..."

Opening the door, there was a smile on S. Veemon's face. "Boy... you sure do make long winded speeches, don't ch'ya?"

BlackAgumon chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit..."

"OK, OK... Let's just get outta here now..." Agumon muttered.

"I don't think so..." Said a menacing voice. The Digimon whirled around to see Atolmdramon standing at the door with a menacing face. "I came down here to let you weaklings go but, seeing as this Veemon and BlackAgumon aren't partnered with Digidestined brats... I can kill him..."

BlackAgumon gritted his teeth. "Be careful, everyone... This is a new form of the Ultimate level, Demon Dragon Digimon, Atolmdramon!"

Stepping forward, Atolmdramon cracked his knuckles. "OK... Who wants to go first...?"

S. Veemon darted his head around until he noticed an open bag of flour nearby. He grabbed it and threw it into Atolmdramon's face. The white powder went into the crimson eyes of the black dragon. "**EVERYONE, RUN FOR IT!**"

"Why I ougtha..." Atolmdramon coughed, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the flour. "You'll pay for this!" When he finally see everything clearly, he noticed that the eight Rookie Digimon had escaped. He growled. "You'll not get away with this!"

00000000000000000000

Outside, the eight Digimon were finally free. Gomamon started to kiss the ground.

"Oh, lovely freedom! How I missed ya! I missed ya so well. Oh..." Gomamon said, kissing the floor in rapid pace.

Palmon sweatdropped. "We were only in there for 10 hours..."

"Veemon, it's best you do something! Atolmdramon won't let this go down... He'll soon regain his sight!" BlackAgumon said. "Digivolve, quick!"

S. Veemon nodded. "OK... _Veemon Digi_..."

"**HOLD IT!**" Roared Atolmdramon as he walked out. "Your not going anywhere... That little blue brat will pay for making me look like a fool!"

"**EEP!**" Tentomon gulped. "**Mad dragon! Mad dragon!**"

Flapping his wings, Atolmdramon hovered in the air, opening his mouth and unleashed a barraged of dark energy. "**BESERKER RAGE!**"

The seven Digimon gasped as Atolmdramon's deadly attack came upon them. BlackAgumon, however, stepped up and held the D-Arc into the air. The screen glowed and a force-field came around him and his seven allies, protecting them from the attack.

"_BlackAgumon... you saved us..._" Agumon whispered in shock.

BlackAgumon whirled his head around. "Veemon, **NOW!**"

"OK..." S. Veemon said. "_Veemon Warp-Digivolve to..._" The form of S. Veemon changed into ExVeemon before becoming Paildramon before becoming a huge majistic dragon. It's body was mainly black armored with bits of a blue and white body showing. With a quadruped form, leathery red wings, golden spikes, claws and a cannon mounted on its back. Veemon knows he wasn't Veemon anymore, nor ExVeemon, nor Paildramon. He was... "_...**IMPERIALDRAMON!**_"

Atolmdramon gasped in shock. "What in the...?"

The massive form of Imperialdramon growled at Atolmdramon while his seven friends huddled behind his left front leg. "So... you don't want to look like a fool, eh?"

"_BlackGuilmon never paid me to do this... What have I got myself into here...?_" Atolmdramon whispered in horror.

Smirking, Imperialdramon's back cannon started to charge up. "Pay back time to the bully! **POSITRON LASER!**"

Atolmdramon gasped as Imperialdramon unleashed a blast of electrical energy. "No... no... **NNNNNNNOOOOOO!**" The blast engulfed him and blasted him into small pieces, screaming to the very end.

When the blast was gone, Imperialdramon glowed and de-Digivolved but, instead of going back into Veemon, he stood out as a tall ExVeemon with green armour, black trousers, parts that belong to Stingmon, two machine guns on his hips and a mask over his head. "Hmm... been a long time since I've Digivolved into Paildramon."

"**THAT'S** Veemon's true Ultimate form?" Gabumon gasped.

Tentomon was amazed as well. "No way... I thought it was the final result of when ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved..."

Smirking, BlackAgumon crossed his arms. "Well, actually... these DNA Digivolved forms for the three Digimon are actually their **TRUE** Ultimate form. Paildramon is Veemon's Ultimate form, Silphymon is Hawkmon's Ultimate form form and Shakkoumon is Armadilliomon's Ultimate form."

"MagnaAngemon is Patamon's Ultimate form and Angewomon is Gatomon's Ultimate form..." Biyomon muttered before her eyes lit up. "But, what is **WORMMON**'s Ultimate form?"

Paildramon bended down to his knees. "Never mind about that... It's time for you guys to be back with your partners. And BlackAgumon, how did you do that when Atolmdramon unleashed his Beserker Rage upon us...?"

"One of the functions of the new D-Arc. A force field." BlackAgumon said, proudly. "Now... like you said, Paildramon. Let's head back to your base."

Paildramon nodded. "OK... Then, we'll find your partner."

BlackAgumon smiled and muttered to himself. "I already found my partner..."

0000000000000000000000

ShadowRanamon frowed. She hid behind the door as Paildramon took BlackAgumon and the six Digidestined Digimon into his hands before flying away. She came up when she heard Atolmdramon's raging roars and wanted to check it out.

"_I can still remember that huge form of you, Imperialdramon..._" ShadowRanamon whispered. "_And yet, you took out the infamous bounty hunter..._"

"Did he...? Oh well..." Sniggered a voice. ShadowRanamon whirled around to see BlackGuilmon standing at the door that would lead him into the room. He had a grin on his face. "Atolmdramon is gone...? Good, now I can burn that fake cash as they are no longer use to me..."

ShadowRanamon's eyes widen. "**FAKE?** You mean all that money that you were gonna give to Atolmdramon were nothing but child's toys?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Of course... Atolmdramon may be a good bounty hunter and gets the job done but, he is not exactly a smart guy... I figured he wouldn't have noticed that the money I was going to give him was fake..."

"Well, now he's gone... what are you going to do...? Those Digimon know our location... I'm sure they will be coming in to stop your Project Latin!" ShadowRanamon said.

Waving a claw, BlackGuilmon didn't looked too worried. "I have gotten permission from Lucemon to move my stuff to a different location. There is another abandon building not too far from here. We can move over to there and have Devimon Digivolve to UmbraDevimon."

Frowning, ShadowRanamon shook her head. "I still don't understand what you are doing... You said you'll give UmbraDevimon the power to become stronger when four Digidestined Digivolve their Digimon but, you haven't got the data from the Patamon that belongs to the Child of Hope..."

"Don't worry. Maybe when tomorrow comes, you'll understand." BlackGuilmon said as he left.

Sighing, ShadowRanamon turned around and blinked when she saw SkullSatamon walking in with a few cheeseburgers. "Wha... Where in the world have you been...?"

SkullSatamon gulped his burger down. "Been to Burger King. Some joker said that they were selling free triple-cheeseburgers down there but..."

"Weren't anyone scared of your apperance?" ShadowRanamon asked.

"Only the customers. The staff said I was their best customer." SkullSatamon said.

That got a sweatdrop from ShadowRanamon. "Oh... goodie..."

Looking around, SkullSatamon rubbed his skull. "So, what have I missed...?"

"A lot..." ShadowRanamon sighed.

000000000000000000000

"Devimon... by midnight tonight... the birth of UmbraDevimon will exist!" BlackGuilmon said, laughing as he walked past the room where Devimon is.

Devimon, however, smirked. When BlackGuilmon was out of ear-shot, he muttered to himself. "_Excellent... and as soon as I gain the ultimate power... Lucemon will bow to me and I will finally get my revenge on TK and his Angemon!" He silently laughed. "It will soon be time..._"

000000000000000000000

Paildramon and his group finally arrived back at HYPNOS. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Joe and Izzy were very happy to see their Digimon partners back, safe and sound.

Yesterday was the worst but, today was a bit better thanks to S. Veemon and BlackAgumon. Speaking of BlackAgumon, Paildramon de-Digivolved back into S. Veemon and searched around HYPNOS to find the small black t-rex.

S. Veemon bumped into BlackAgumon in the corridor. "I just wanna say thanks for your help."

"No problem... We gotta stick together if we wanna beat Lucemon and his forces, right?" BlackAgumon said, with a smile on his face.

Nodding, S. Veemon noticed that the D-Arc that BlackAgumon wore around his neck was missing. "Hey... where is your D-Arc...?"

"Left it with my partner..." BlackAgumon said. "He's asleep so, I decided to check this place out until he wakes up."

S. Veemon blinked. "Your partner...? Who is your partner...?"

Smiling, BlackAgumon winked. "You'll see..." And he walked off.

The small blue dragon was silent before he shrugged and head off to the medical floor. Takato, Rika, Henry, Ash, Misty and May had recovered and they were all out of bed. Except for young Vulko, whom was sleeping soundly in his bed.

S. Veemon walked into Vulko's room and saw the young Vulpix boy sleeping. He walked over to the bed and smiled. "I'm so glad your okay... Have good dreams, Vulko. We'll save Velene... I promise you that, my friend."

He was about to leave when he noticed something in Vulko's hands. He rubbed his eyes and stared in disbelief. In Vulko's hands was the blue device with red markings. BlackAgumon's D-Arc...

"Vulko...** your** BlackAgumon's partner..." S. Veemon whispered in shock before a smile came onto his face. "That really has changed everything...

Vulko, however, has a smile on his face.

00000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Just one more day before Kaiba's Mini-Tourament but, during this final day... BlackGuilmon puts _Project Latin_ into action as UmbraDevimon is born! What is BlackGuilmon's REAL plan? And who will stop UmbraDevimon? Find out next time!**

**UmbraDevimon is a Digimon created and owned by UltraSonikku. Hope he catches up with this story soon. He has got a lot to catch up. And also, even though Atolmdramon in my Digimon, his new apperance was done by Kanius. Thanks, man.**

**Back from my trip to Scotland and I have much ideas waiting to come out. I hope my college work don't stop me from completing this. So, until next time, see ya!**


	55. Come Forth, UmbraDevimon! Truth of Proje...

**UltraSonikku, if you are ever reading this... here is your Digimon's grandest moment... Sorta.**

0000000000000

A monitor bleeped to life as the face of Lucemon Chaos Mode appeared on screen. "_BlackGuilmon, I am pleased to hear from you. It is Day 2 since your birth and already, you came up with a wonderful plan. How is your project coming along?_"

Standing in front of the controls was BlackGuilmon, holding a clipboard in his claws. He had an evil grin. "_Project Latin_ is coming along beautifully, my Lord. I am nearly halfway to complete it. By tomorrow, I will be collecting the remaining pieces that I needed to complete my project. All I need is to see how my new UmbraDevimon goes in battle. Which is why tomorrow, there will be a Digimon attack."

"_I see. And what are the missing pieces?_" Lucemon asked.

"Well, one of them is collecting Digital DNA data samples from the Digimon partner of the Digidestined of Hope." BlackGuilmon said. "The rest is simple to collect. Hopefully, if any Digimon is battling against UmbraDevimon tomorrow... one of them will be the Child of Hope."

Lucemon nodded. "_I see... Well then, looks like you are doing an excellent job, BlackGuilmon. I most hopefully see the end results from your project soon._"

BlackGuilmon bowed. "Of course, my Lord."

"_There... is one more thing, however. The day after tomorrow is a small Dueling Tourament. I want you and the others to leave this tourament alone..._" Lucemon said.

For the first time in his new life, BlackGuilmon was surprised. "Huh...? Why...?"

Lucemon grinned. "_I want these simple humans to enjoy their remaining fun before we come along as their new rulers... Let them enjoy the battles of Duel Monsters... It will be their last..._"

Grinning, BlackGuilmon bowed. "Understood, my Lord."

"_In any case, BlackGuilmon..._ Project Latin _must be complete!_" Lucemon said.

Nodding, BlackGuilmon looked at this board. "Do not worry, my Lord. Once the end results of my_ Project Latin_ arrives, the Digidestined and the Tamers won't figure out how UmbraDevimon is getting his massive power energy... They will all crumble before him..."

"_Excellent. Good work, BlackGuilmon. I can't wait._" Lucemon said before the monitor went out.

Laughing, BlackGuilmon looked down at his clipboard before turning around. "You two can come in now... I know you were listening..."

Sighing, ShadowRanamon entered the room after hiding behind the door while LadyDevimon appeared from the shadows. LadyDevimon had a amused look. "Getting points from Lucemon, are we...?"

"Be glad I'm in a good mood or I might have to report to Lord Lucemon about you two being nosey... and you will have to explain why I can't report if I've been attacked by two." BlackGuilmon said, with a grin.

ShadowRanamon rubbed her forehead. "He's got a point... We better be good for him..."

"Right..." LadyDevimon said, nodding her head.

"Where are the others?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"ShadowGrumblemon, MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon and Dark Fox are in this place as well, BlackGuilmon. Canntoisemon, MetalDevidramon and Ritter are back at Lucemon's lair." LadyDevimon said. "And in any case, why haven't we moved base yet..."

BlackGuilmon sniggered. "I have my reasons..."

"But, won't the Digidestined and Tamers find us more easily...?" ShadowRanamon asked.

Shaking his head, BlackGuilmon laughed. "Think about it... They know that we know that they know about my base... And they already know that if they come, we won't be here so, why bother coming to this place if they know that we know if they know where we are...?"

"So... we know that they know that we might move from the place and they already know that we know that they know where we are...?" LadyDevimon asked.

BlackGuilmon nodded. "That's correct. Does that answer your question, ShadowRanamon?"

"I dunno... I forgot the question now..." ShadowRanamon muttered with a sweatdrop.

Sniggering, BlackGuilmon placed his clipboard down. "Once tomorrow arrived and UmbraDevimon is born... we can move to a new base... Speaking of which, how is our visitor?"

LadyDevimon grinned. "He is being entertained by our main sideshow... _The Humourous Adventures of MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon._"

"Good. Right... now to start on UmbraDevimon's birth... by tomorrow, Devimon will have a body ready to him to claim." BlackGuilmon said, walking off.

Sighing, ShadowRanamon leaned against the wall. "I just hope he knows what he is doing..."

"He forgot one major flaw though... Lord Lucemon wants every known Digidestined, Tamer, Trainer, Duelist and their allies **DEAD**!" LadyDevimon said.

Confused, ShadowRanamon turned to LadyDevimon. "Yeah, so...?"

"According to BlackGuilmon, part of UmbraDevimon's body will contain data from the Digimon that is partnered with the Digidestined of Courage, Friendship, Hope and Knowledge... UmbraDevimon's power will increase when these four humans have their Digimon Digivolve to their highest forms. Is that right?" LadyDevimon asked.

"Yeah... so..." Then, it struck ShadowRanamon. "No... UmbraDevimon's power **WON'T** increase if the Digidestined of Courage, Friendship, Hope and Knowledge are dead along with their partners!"

LadyDevimon nodded. "Exactly! BlackGuilmon better tell Lord Lucemon about this flaw... Better yet, let's tell **HIM** about it..."

ShadowRanamon held her hand up. "Hold it... Let's just leave BlackGuilmon to find out about this flaw by himself. If he is too confident about this then, let him have it."

"OK..." LadyDevimon whispered before she grinned. "Tomorrow will be so intresting..."

00000000000000000000

Vulko was now wide awake and was shocked to hear the news. "I... I have a partner...?"

S. Veemon stood nearby with Tommy as BlackAgumon stood beside the bed, talking to his new partner. "That is correct, young Vulko. I am BlackAgumon, former counsillor to the mayor of Pajira Town, Pajiramon. I shall protect you from any harm that will fall upon you..."

"Like... Dark Fox...?" Vulko whispered with sadness in his voice.

Nodding slowly, BlackAgumon frowned. "Yes... I heard about Velene's... transformation... Don't worry, we'll save her..."

"T...Thank you..." Vulko sniffed.

"So... erm, BlackAgumon... Explain to us about the D-arc..." S. Veemon said, walking over. "I mean, it's kinda looks like the Tamer's D-Power device."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah... and it has a slot at the side of it where they can slash Digimon cards through it to give their Digimon different attacks **AND** make them Digivolve."

"Well... the D-Arc's functions are very different. Vulko, bring out your Digivice so I can explain." BlackAgumon said.

Bringing out the blue device with red markings, Vulko held it up. "OK..."

"Next, press the middle button." BlackAgumon added.

Pressing the middle button, Vulko looked confused as three bars appered on the small screen. And each of them has a heading. From top to bottom, they say _Champion_,_ Ultimate_ and _Mega_. "Erm, what is this...?"

"From what Zera told me, that is my Digivolution power being charged. When a bar is charged up out of 100, I will Digivolve to the very level that has been charged up... Like, for example, if the Ultimate bar has been charged up, I will Digivolve to Ultimate." BlackAgumon explained.

S. Veemon walked over, scratching his head. "This D-Arc is different from the other Digi-Vices... First we have the original Digivice, the D-3, the D-Power, D-Tector and now, D-Arc."

"I gotta say... They work differently... the Digivices and D-3s responds to the owner's emotions, channelling the emotional energy and using it to Digivolve the Digimon." Tommy said. "Thats is what Izzy said."

BlackAgumon nodded. "Correct. And the D-Power's Digivolution requires the cards to make the Tamer's Digimon Digivolve. You and other Digidestined that uses the D-Tectors require the Digi-Code to scan the Spirits upon you in order to Spirit Evolve."

"BlackAgumon... Excuse me for asking but... what are your evolved forms called...?" Vulko asked. "I know your Mega form is BlackWarGreymon but..."

Tommy laughed. "I'll bet all your Digivolved forms have the name Black in it."

S. Veemon smirked. "Yeah... that is true..." He looked around. "According to the doctors, Vulko will be okay by tomorrow morning. Maybe we can test out the D-Arc's functions somewhere outside so BlackAgumon has enough room to Digivolve."

"**AWAY** from human's eyes..." BlackAgumon added.

Tommy nodded. "OK... I'll go and tell the others."

Vulko giggled. "I'm feeling a bit better after what happened yesterday..."

"That's good to hear..." S. Veemon said with a smile.

0000000000000000000000

"**YOUR GETTING WHAT? OH, MAN...**" Joey moaned.

Yugi sweatdropped. He expected this sort of reaction from Joey the moment he told him and the others about Mr Takashi sending a package containing new cards that might give Yugi a good boost for his deck. "Yeah... that's right, Joey..."

"This isn't fair! Why is Yugi getting new cards and I'm not?" Joey asked.

Tristan was sitting down and looked relaxed. "Give me a few minutes and I'll write down a list for you, Joey."

"Mr Takashi was happy about Yugi's results of using the Magnadramon card in a Duel Battle, Joey. I guess this is his way of thanking him." Tea said.

Yugi nodded. "Don't worry, Joey. If there are any cards that could be useful for your deck, I'll give them to you."

Joey smiled. "Thanks, Yug. Your a pal."

Tristan glanced over at Inumon. "So, you took up my challange yet, Inumon?"

"I did and I watched it!" Inumon said, proudly.

Tea blinked, confused. "Watched what...?"

Inumon picked up three DVD boxes and held them up. "These Balto DVDs! The first movie, _Wolf Quest_ and _Wings of Change_!"

Joey rapidly blinked. "Hey! Those are Serenity's DVDs! What are you doing...?"

That got a smile from Tristan. "I made a bet with Inumon that he can't watch the whole three DVDs of Balto with the audio in Spanish!"

"That's right! I didn't understand it at all but, it was good. Balto is my main dog!" Inumon said, with a grin.

That got a sweatdrop from Tea. "Well, that's proof that Inumon didn't watched the three Balto movies at all..."

Inumon glared at Tea. "What makes you say that...?"

Tea sighed. "Because, if you watched the movies, you would have noticed that Balto is part dog, **PART WOLF!**"

A massive sweatdrop from Inumon. "Oops..."

Laughing, Tristan held out his hand. "OK... pay up, buddy!"

Grumbling, Inumon drummed on the counter nearby. "I'll give you an _IOU_..."

Sitting with Red Eyes, SnowAgumon was laughing. "Boy... guess that means Inumon won't be watching _Wolf's Rain_ now..."

"Why should he...? I mean, it's all about an unusual weather that has wolves fall from the sky instead of water?" Red Eyes asked.

SnowAgumon sweatdropped. "Never mind..."

Chuckling, Dark Magician stepped up with a serious look. "I think we should now discuss the matter of the two new evils that has joined forces with Lucemon that happened yesterday."

"Dark Fox and BlackGuilmon? Even though we never met them, I have a feeling that both of them will be causing a lot of trouble just like Mariku did..." Yugi said before he turned around. "Isn't that right, you guys...?"

Joey and Tristan were busy ganging up on Inumon. Joey had an evil grin. "So... you started to watch the first Balto movie, huh...?"

That got a small blush from Inumon. "Y...Yeah... I started... Couldn't stop watching a scene when that red husky dog, Jenna, appears on screen."

Tristan chuckled eviliy. "Really...? You like Jenna, huh...?"

Inumon frowned. "Hey, don't start teasing me yet, Tristan! Your the one who told me that you watched that movie before and liked it!"

"I won't deny that..." Tristan said.

Grinning, Inumon crossed his arms. "See?"

"But, that was when it came out in the movie cinema back at 1995 and I was a small kid back then." Tristan added.

And then, a sweatdrop from Inumon. "Oh..."

An evil laughter came from Red Eyes. "Oh, this will be good... I can torture you with a teddy bear, a blanket or telling your girlfriends that are in the Soverign's realm about you having a crush on a animated dog! **HAHAHAHA!**"

Joey shrugged. "I dunno... Inumon isn't the only one... Mokuba's Penguinmon kinda likes Kiara from Lion King 2..."

"Yeah... only because of her American voice actress!" Red Eyes shot back.

Inumon slinked back into his seat. "Why me..? Why...?"

Sweatdropping at this scene, Yugi turned his attention to Tea. "So... can I get a more suitable talk from you, Tea...?"

Giggling, Tea nodded. "Yeah... It's gonna be tough for all of us..."

"About BlackGuilmon?" SnowAgumon asked.

Dark Magician shook his head. "About Dark Fox... she is the evil version of Vulko's mother..."

"I never met Velene before but, Vulko always said that his mother suffered a deep wound in her heart when she was younger and she became stronger throughout the years with her friends and family..." SnowAgumon said. "And after what happened yesterday morning..."

Yugi sighed. "Facing and trying to defeat Dark Fox is not only going to be difficult for Vulko but, also for Takuya and his Digidestined team... They known Velene before in that Silesia World. How do you think **THEY** feel about facing an old friend...?"

Dark Magician frowned. "And to think we just rid of our Mariku problem... a new one arised..."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Joey walked over and opened it. "Yello?"

It was a member of the hotel staff, holding a letter and a parcel. He coughed slightly. "Good evening. I have a letter and parcel for a Mr Yugi Muto..."

"I'll take them in for him..." Joey said, taking the mail from the staff member. He walked back into the room. "Hey, Yug! There is a couple of things for yer!"

Getting up, Yugi walked over as Joey placed the letter and parcel onto the table. "Hey, that must be the parcel Mr Takashi was sending over to me!"

That got a drool from Joey. "Oh yeah... beautiful rare cards..."

Red Eyes sighed as he flew into the bathroom. "I'll get the towel..."

As Yugi picked up the letter, Tea came over. "I wonder if that letter is from Mr Takashi, giving you his thanks or something..."

Yugi shook his head. "No, Tea... It's from the Kaiba Corp!"

"What does Kaiba's company want with you...?" Tristan asked.

Joey sat down. "It's easy, Trist. Yug and I are part of the Final Eight Duelists in Shinjuku Battle City! And maybe this is their way of letting him know about the Mini-Tourament!"

"Your right, Joey... I am one of the four random selected Duelists from the Final Eight!" Yugi said, reading the letter he just opened. "I'm going to be at the Mini-Tourament!"

"All right, Yug!" Joey said, clapping his hands.

"Guess Joey isn't going with you in this Mini-Tourament seeing as only you got a letter from the two of you." SnowAgumon spoke.

Yugi nodded. "Your right... which makes me wonder... who are the other three...?"

00000000000000000000

Phillipe's mother was walking through the upstairs corridor, holding a letter. "Phillipe! Phillipe, I got a letter for you! It is from that Kaiba Company, the one that held that tourament you entered!"

The door opened and Phillipe exited the room, with a helmet on the top of his head. He gasped for air and leaned against the wall. "T...Thanks, mom..."

"Phillipe? Are you okay...?" Phillipe's mom asked.

Phillipe quickly nodded. "Y...Yeah, mom... I'm just staying out of the way between Felina and this new Jaguarmon..."

"Oh... are they playing...?" Said Phillipe's mom, with a smile.

A sweatdrop reaction from her son. "Erm... not exactly..." Phillipe, then, took a letter from his mother and opened it. "I wonder what's in here..." His eyes widen. "Wow..."

"Phillipe...?" His mother asked, slowly.

A grin came upon Phillipe's face. "I'm one of the four random selected Duelists from the Final Eight! I'll be in the Mini-Tourament that is coming in a couple of days!"

His mother smiled. "That's sounds great, honey. I'll be coming and watch you battle your way to victory like you always do!"

Phillipe blushed. "Thanks, mom." He handed the letter back to his mother before popping into another room. "I'm going back in there..."

"Need any help?" Phillipe's mom asked.

Her answer came when Phillipe exited the room with a chair, a whip and has a brand new helmet on his head. "Just open the door, mom..."

Sweatdropping, Phillipe's mother opened the door to her son's room and watched him walking in. "Have fun... honey..."

"Thanks, mom!" Phillipe called back before he turned his attention to inside the room. "OK, you two! Cut it out!"

"**PHILLIPE-NEE IS MINE, YA HEAR?**" Felina screamed out.

A hiss came from Jaguarmon. "Oh really...? Well then, I guess I feel sorry for your Tamer to have a stubborn household cat like you!"

"**WANNA PIECE OF ME?**" Felina roared.

"**JUST BRING IT, SISTER!**" Jaguarmon replied.

Sweatdrop got bigger on Phillipe's mother's head. "Oh yes... they are playing nicely, aren't they...?" She sighed. "I'm sure his father and sister are having a good laugh right now..."

000000000000000000000000

Takato was back in his room in the bakery shop his parents are running. He sat on his bed while Guilmon was on the floor, eating bread.

Holding a phone near to his ear, Takato had a bunch of Duel Monster cards beside him while holding a letter in his hand. "Yeah, Mokuba... That's right... I just got this letter the moment I came back in. Your talking to one of the four random selected Duelists from the Final Eight, entering the Mini-Tourament that is happening in a couple days time."

"_That's cool, Takato. And I'm glad you, Rika and Henry are okay._" Mokuba said from the phone.

Nodding a little, Takato placed the letter down and picked up a few cards. "Yeah... and I'm gonna be busy making a new Duel Monster deck for this tourament! It's gonna be called the Level Up Deck! Containing the new Duel Monsters that evolves through leveling!"

"_I heard about that! So, will you be keeping a few of your favourite cards in your deck? Or there won't be anything familiar at all?_" Mokuba asked.

A smile formed on Takato's face. "Well... listen, come round here tomorrow... You can check out if my deck is good or not... and maybe you can keep this a secret from the others, huh?"

"_OK, Takato!_" Mokuba replied.

A beep started to hear on the phone. "Hold on a second, Mokuba. I got another call... Be right back!" Takato said before pressing a button. "Hello...?"

"_**TAKATO! I MADE IT! I MADE IT! WAHOO! I MADE IT! YEAH! I MADE IT! YEAH! HOORAH! I MADE IT, I MADE IT, I MADE IT!**_" Came an excited voice... then, the phone went off.

Sweatdropping, Takato switched his call back to Mokuba. "You still there, Mokuba...? I just got a call from Kazu... he is also one of the four random selected Duelists..."

"_Really...? Did he just blurt it out...?_" Mokuba asked.

"No..." Takato muttered.

That got Mokuba confused. "_So... how in the world do you know he has been selected...?_"

"Trust me, Mokuba... I know..." Takato replied.

0000000000000000000

In the room where Tails' Tornado 2 was being kept, Sonic sat at the controls as he spoke to Tails in the monitor. "Hey, Tails! How is it going...?"

"_Just great, Sonic! Building this de-roboticizer is taking a little longer than we thought..._" Tails replied. "_The Digimon that was suppose to help me create it is taking their time..._"

Sonic blinked. "Why...?"

Tails sighed. "_It's this Digimon called Manxmon... muttering something about searching for an Ancient Delta book... He must be really desperate... he's been looking through a cookery book about a thousand times..._"

Smirking, Sonic leaned back into the seat. "And how are the victims...?"

"_One of them... Inumon... is spending time with his girlfriend called Huskymon while Labramon is waiting patiently... Lugia is vowing to tear Mariku apart while Charizard is hoping that his girlfriend, Charla, doesn't see him like this._" Tails said.

"Well, once your done with the de-roboticizer, kid... part of the scars that Mariku has left behind will heal." Sonic said. "Keep up the good work!"

Tails nodded. "_OK, Sonic! See ya!_" And the monitor went off.

Sighing, Sonic leapt out of the seat and walked over to the door. "And once Tails fix the mess that Mariku has left, we can start our search for the seven Chaos Emeralds once again... just when is the perfect moment...?"

000000000000000000

"Data of Greymon! Data of MetalGreymon! Data of SkullGreymon! Data of Kabuterimon! Data of Angemon! Data of Airdramon! Data of Kuwagamon! Data of Monochromon! Data of Garurumon!" BlackGuilmon shouted out, placing data disks into the machine, calling out what each data contains. "And to complete this brand new evil Digimon... **DEVIMON, ENTER!**"

Smirking, Devimon stepped forward and entered a tube. "I hope your telling the truth, BlackGuilmon..."

A grin came upon BlackGuilmon's lips. "I promise you, Devimon... Tomorrow morning, UmbraDevimon will be born and be unstoppable!"

Nodding, Devimon stood patiently as the door closed around him. ShadowRanamon was nearby and pressed some buttons. "OK, sugah... It's all set but... I'm still have no idea what your planning..."

"Once tomorrow has arrived, everything will become clear..." BlackGuilmon said, laughing a little. "It will become clear..."

00000000000000000

Morning has arrived and in the hallway, S. Veemon stood with Vulko and BlackAgumon as they wait for Tommy to come. "I hope Tommy is coming soon, we gotta check out the power this D-Arc contains..."

"I hope this will be useful for us to save my mother..." Vulko whispered.

BlackAgumon held a claw up. "Shh... someone is coming..."

Indeed, entering the hallway with a small smile was Koichi, TK, Cody and their Digimon parters, Patamon and Armadilliomon. Koichi bowed. "Hey, guys... Tommy told us what you were planning..."

"And...?" Vulko slowly started.

"Tommy is still asleep but, we'll be more than happy to accompany you to the park and help you out with your D-Arc." Koichi said. Behind him, TK, Cody and their Digimon nodded.

S. Veemon smiled. "OK... We better hurry... In case any non-partnered humans notice Vulko in the park..."

Nodding, BlackAgumon flexed his claws. "The sooner, the better..."

0000000000000000

"It is time... to see the end results of my new UmbraDevimon!" BlackGuilmon announced as he, SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, ShadowRanamon, LadyDevimon, Dark Fox and ShadowGrumblemon walked into a large room.

As the comical character of the group all the time, SkullSatamon had a confused look on his face. "What is a UmbraDevimon...?"

"Good question... What is UmbraDevimon...?" MarineDevimon asked.

"It's a Digimon that BlackGuilmon is creating... a powerful Mega Digimon fused with Devimon and Kimeramon..." ShadowRanamon said. "This is what Project Latin was all about..."

LadyDevimon nodded. "Yeah... And according to what BlackGuilmon said yesterday, UmbraDevimon's power will increase whenever the Digidestined of Courage, Friendship, Knowledge and/or Hope Digivolve their Digimon partner..."

ShadowGrumblemon smirked. "Really...? Sounds wonderful..."

"It is indeed! And plus, one Digidestined will be giving UmbraDevimon** THREE** times the power as I have taken three data samples from his Agumon... due to the body of Greymon, the arms of SkullGreymon and the hair of MetalGreymon."

"Well... what are we waiting for...? Let's see him..." Dark Fox said.

Nodding, BlackGuilmon bellowed throughout the room. "OK... Devimon, if the process has been completed... show yourself!"

An evil laughter erupted throughout the room as a huge form entered from the shadows. It was basically a Kimeramon but, it's colour on the pieces of Digimon were now black and white. Underneath Kabuterimon's helmet was the face of Devimon his horns sprouting through the helmet, cracking them a little. "I am here, BlackGuilmon. Project Latin was a sucess! Today marks the birth of **UMBRADEVIMON!**"

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _UmbraDevimon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Demon Fusion Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Dark Viper, Apocalyptic Viper_

0000000000000000000000000

With an expression of awe on her face, ShadowRanamon turned to BlackGuilmon. "**THAT** is what UmbraDevimon looks like..."

"Yes... but, remember... do **NOT** let his apperance fool you! With the side-effects that I have given to his body, the Digidestined will be unstoppable!" BlackGuilmon said.

Dark Fox laughed. "Lord Lucemon will be pleased..."

An evil chuckle came from UmbraDevimon as he stepped forward. "Change of plans..."

"What change of plans...?" SkullSatamon asked.

Flexing the claws of his Devimon, SkullGreymon and Kuwagamon arms, UmbraDevimon stared at BlackGuilmon and his group. "You dare to pull me out of my resting place and expect me to work for a Digimon that was once a holy Angel? Please... before the original Digidestined arrived, I wanted to take over the world on my own... And thanks to you, I have more power to overcome those brats before I'll have the chance to take over **THIS** world instead!"

Stepping back in shock, MarineDevimon lowered his eyes in anger. "You dare **BETRAY** us?"

"Silence! I'm the one with the massive amount of power! And in order for BlackGuilmon to **NOT** take the power away from me... You must **DIE**!" UmbraDevimon said before he unleashed a black energy laser with a powerful shockwave alongside it from his mouth. "**DARK VIPER!**"

"**YARGH!**" SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon and ShadowGrumblemon yelled out before they leapt out of the Dark Viper attack while it engulfed BlackGuilmon and the three ladies behind. It caused a massive explosion and rubble was left everywhere as smoke filled the area.

Stepping outside, UmbraDevimon streched his dark wings that use to be Angemon's and Airdramon's before he started to fly. "Now, I'll shall find the Child of Hope before eliminating him from my sight..."

Back inside, MarineDevimon stood in shock at the ruined sight. "No... what has he done...? Not only UmbraDevimon killed two of the remaining six members of Daemon's army but, he has also killed the two new additions of Lucemon's forces... as well as Velene..."

"Well... there is one upside to this... **MY CHEESEBURGER HAS BEEN AVANGED! YAHOO!**" SkullSatamon said as he went into a dance.

"I don't belie... **YOU AND YOUR...**" MarineDevimon groaned, rubbing his head. "How the heck are we gonna tell Lucemon about **THIS?**"

"Tell him... that everything is going according to plan..." Came a familiar voice. The smoke went away and they all gasped to see ShadowRanamon, LadyDevimon and Dark Fox still alive as ChaosGallantmon stood in front of them, holding his massive shield up. BlackGuilmon has quickly Digivolved to his Mega form and proteced himself and the three ladies behind him from UmbraDevimon's attack. He chuckled as he raised his shield down, no marks on it what so ever. "Yes... that pathetic fool, Devimon, has taken the bait..."

ShadowGrumblemon blinked. "Bait...? What bait...?"

"Your guess is good as mine..." ShadowRanamon muttered before whirling at ChaosGallantmon. "**HOLD ON A SECOND!** You knew** THIS** was gonna happen? You knew Devimon would turn on us the moment we gave him the power of Mega?"

ChaosGallantmon nodded. "Correct... He is merly a test-subject. A prototype... The UmbraDevimon that turned on us is nothing more than a prototype which will soon be destroyed... but, leaving **US** a couple of things for us to have in order to create a **LOYAL** UmbraDevimon!"

"_This was your plan all along...?_" LadyDevimon whispered in shock.

Laughing, the shield vanished, leaving ChaosGallantmon his hand as he clutched it. "**YES!** Devimon's purpose is to not only show us how far UmbraDevimon will go before he is defeated but, also give us enough time to take data samples from the child of Hope's Digimon!"

"Erm... you haven't got the Patamon data...? But, you said..." SkullSatamon started.

"**THOSE** are **WILD!**" ChaosGallantmon said. "Once it's all over, I'll explain to you all... including to Devimon... before he dies in our hands!"

Dark Fox laughed in a menacing voice. "Ooh... I like the sound of that..."

000000000000000000000

Walking down the Shinjuku Streets, Henry was heading over to HYPNOS after reciving an intresting phone call from Izzy about Vulko and BlackAgumon as partners. With Terriermon on his shoulder, Henry was glad to hear that Vulko was feeling better after the horrible attack from Dark Fox a couple of days ago. Even though Mariku was gone, there are still a huge mess before they can finally decided to relax.

"Henry... why are you walking this slow...?" Terriermon asked.

Sighing, Henry glared at his Digimon. "Because I'm still sorta recovering from Dark Fox's Shadow Ball..."

Drooping his ears, Terriermon looked sad. Even though Terriermon is still learning tact and has a big, tactless mouth, he does care about his Tamer. "Sorry, Henry... If me and the others knew what Dark Fox was gonna do... we could have..."

"Don't apologize, Terriermon. It wasn't your fault... nor the others... We were just caught off guard. Next time, our fight against Dark Fox will be different." Henry said.

"OK..." Terriermon replied before he looked up and gasped. "Henry..."

"Wha... What is it, Terriermon...?" Henry asked before he followed Terriermon's gaze. His eyes widen in shock. "Oh my..."

Flying over them and still moving on was the massive flying form of UmbraDevimon as he flew above the city. Looking carefully, UmbraDevimon landed on top of a building and keep an eye about. "I can sense him... he is here somewhere... I can feel it..."

Whipping out his green D-Power, Henry frowned at the results the Digimon Information screen gave him... **NOTHING!** "A new Digimon... just like Guilmon... no information what so ever!"

"He's looking for something, Henry..." Terriermon said. "Should we get a better view somewhere!"

Nodding, Henry ran towards a building. "And I know the perfect place!"

000000000000000000000

Not many people are about in the Shinjuku Park so, this makes it easier for Vulko to test out his new D-Arc. With TK, Koichi and Patamon watching nearby, Vulko was pressing some buttons with BlackAgumon at his side and Cody, Armadilliomon and S. Veemon watching near them.

"It says you have enough energy to Digivolve to Champion..." Vulko said. "Wanna give it a try, BlackAgumon? I wanna see if it works or not..."

BlackAgumon nodded. "I promise you, Vulko... It will work. Neverless, press the right green button and stand back..."

Nodding, Vulko pressed the button and held the D-Arc towards his partner. "There..."

The screen of the D-Arc glowed as well as BlackAgumon himself. He soon started to change shape into a large t-rex with dark blue markings, his skin all black and has a grey silver-ish helmet over the top of his head with three horns. "_BlackAgumon Digivolve to... **BLACKGREYMON!**_"

"_BlackGreymon, Virus Dinosaur Digimon. Special attacks are Mega Flame, Great Antler Attack and Great Antler Bash._" Armadilliomon said. "Should have figured you would have Digivolved into him... then again, we know a SnowAgumon that becomes a Veedramon..."

Cody nodded. "Doesn't matter what Digivolved forms BlackAgumon has as long as we get the extra help facing Lucemon and his forces."

Looking at Koichi, TK sighed. He has to face his actions sooner or later. "Hey, Koichi...?"

Turning to TK, Koichi had a smile on his face. "It's okay, TK... I forgive you for what happened that night... I understand why you hate Darkness..."

"Matt told you, huh...?" Patamon said.

"Well, it's either having your brother tell us or set my brother on you... and I'm glad I stood with the first choice." Koichi said, with a smirk.

Sitting on the bench, TK rubbed his head. "It was a nightmare, Koichi... After Angemon gave up his life to save me from Devimon, I... I couldn't..."

"TK... the Spirits of Darkness were once evil as well..." Koichi said, sitting beside TK. "When Lucemon took over Cherubimon with his evil, Lowemon and JagerLowemon didn't want to help him take over the Digital World with evil... So, he changed them into evil Warriors called Duskmon and Velgemon... before using it on me and control me..."

TK lifted his head in shock. "Wha...?"

"Duskmon and Velgemon existed because of my fear towards Darkness... I was freed from being as Duskmon by Koji... and when I faced Cherubimon myself, saying I won't fall into Darkness anymore, the Spirits reverted to their true selves and I became the new Digidestined of Darkness." Koichi explained, staring into the sky. "Except, I never actually faced my fear... and thanks to the Daemon that was reviving Valmarmon... I had that chance..."

"What chance...?" TK asked.

"Daemon cloned the Spirits of the evil Darkness, creating Duskmon and Velgemon to exist even though Lowemon and JagerLowemon are back..." Koichi continued. "And throughout my battles against Daemon, I fought against Duskmon in a one-on-one battle... if I was facing my **OWN** dark self..."

Amazed, TK asked the next question. "Then... what happened next...?"

Bringing out his D-Tector, Koichi closed his eyes. "We were having a final battle inside Daemon's castle in order to prevent him from having Valmarmon return to Silesia. Duskmon was able to lure me out alone, seperated from the others... and brought me to my knees... He was about to kill me when... he came..."

Intrested, Patamon flapped near Koichi. "Who came...?"

Koichi smiled. "AncientSphinxmon, Ancient Warrior of Darkness..."

The Digidestined of Darkness could remember the moment where he finally gets his reward for facing up to his evil self and his fear as well. As JagerLowemon, Koichi tried to deliver his final move against Duskmon with his Dark Master attack but, Duskmon was able to defeat JagerLowemon and knock Koichi to his side.

_"Kouchi." Duskmon said, walking towards Kouchi calmly and slowly. "You put up a good fight but, it is not enough to beat me. It is over for you."_

_No matter how hard Kouchi tried to deny it, he knew Duskmon was right. He looked up to see his D-Tector lying a few feet away from his face as tears rolled down on his cheeks. "Koji...Koji, my brother... I'm...I'm sorry. Mom... goodbye. And grandmother, I will be seeing you soon."_

_"Kouchi. Goodbye!" Duskmon said, raising his sword into the air once again._

_"Its not over. You will never win! I am nothing giving up on Koichi!" Said a voice and to Kouchi's surprise, it came from his D-Tector._

_"Who...?" Kouchi whispered._

_"Koichi. Its time we have a talk." The voice from the D-Tector said as it emitted a bright light. "And you won't disturb us, Duskmon!"_

_"What in the...?" Duskmon gasped as a dome-like white shape covered Kouchi and his D-Tector. "What is this!"_

_From Kouchi's point-of-view, all he saw was a bright light..._

_0000000000000000000000000000_

_"Where...Where am I...?" Kouchi gasped as he found himself in a different world where everything was just light. Even though he can't see the ground, he felt like he was standing on something. "What is this place!"_

_"Koichi. I'm so glad to meet you, at last." Said a voice. Kouchi turned around and gave out a huge gasp. A massive black lion with golden wings stood in front of Kouchi, smiling at him. Kouchi was about to run away in fear until he notices that the massive black lion had parts that belonged to Lowemon and KaiserLeomon._

_Kouchi stared at the face of the lion and gave out a huge gasp. Kouchi remembered that whenever he evolved into Lowemon, he carries with him a shield that has a face of a lion. It suddenly hit, Kouchi. "Wait a second... Are you...?"_

_"Yes. I am the Warrior of Darkness. I am one of the 10 Ancient Warriors that defeated the evil rule of Lucemon." The massive black lion said, proudly. "I am AncientSphinxmon!"_

_"I...I must be dreaming..." Kouchi said, in shock. "The...The Ancient Warriors died long ago. And when they did, they left behind two Spirits each. How can you be speaking to me?"_

_"How do you think?" AncientSphinxmon asked, calmly._

_Kouchi had to think about that. "The Spirits. In the Spirits they have created, the Ancient Warriors put their souls into the Spirits!"_

_"Exactly." AncientSphinxmon said, smiling. "Koichi, this battle against Duskmon isn't over yet. It has just begun."_

_"How can you be sure?" Kouchi asked._

_"Koichi... Duskmon wasn't created by Cherubimon... Duskmon and Velgemon were created by your fear of Darkness." AncientSphinxmon explained._

_"What!" Kouchi gasped._

_AncientSphinxmon nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry I said it like that, but it is true. I want to reach to you and tell you that everything will be all right while you were Duskmon but, I couldn't..."_

_"I understand..." Kouchi said. "But, how did the true Darkness Spirits come back?"_

_"Because of you. Remember how you stood up to the image of Cherubimon?" AncientSphinxmon asked. "You said you will never be afriad of darkness ever again? It was your courage and bravery that brought Lowemon and KaiserLeomon back to life!"_

_"To was me...?" Kouchi asked, blushing. "Wow... I never knew I had it in me..."_

_AncientSphinxmon gave out a hearty laugh. "I did. I always knew you are strong enough. Koichi, true strengh is in your heart and in your soul. Also, your mind. You just have to believe in it. Do you understand me?"_

_Kouchi nodded, smiling. "Of course I do..."_

_"Good. Now, lets defeat the evil of Darkness known as Duskmon, shall we?" AncientSphinxmon asked._

_"But, how? He is too powerful! Not even the Human and Beast Warriors can defeat him!" Kouchi said. "And Aldamon and Beowolfmon had hard times trying to beat him..."_

_"Then, we need an extra boost." AncientSphinxmon said. "Look around you, Koichi."_

_"Hmm?" Kouchi asked as he looked to his left to see the Human Spirit of Darkness hovering in front of him. "Thats Lowemon's Spirit!" And then, he looked to his right to see the Beast Spirit of Darkness hovering. "And the Spirit of KaiserLeomon! What does this mean?"_

_"Its up for you to know, Koichi. I will be seeing you soon." AncientSphinxmon said as he vanished into thin air. "Good luck, my friend."_

_"Thank you, AncientSphinxmon! Thank you!" Kouchi said as he looked down at the D-Tector he held in his hand. "My Spirits... I feel them... I can feel their power **TOGETHER...!**"_

_When Kouchi opened his eyes... He saw the startled form of Duskmon..._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"What was that!" Duskmon asked out loud, surprised. When the light dome went away, he was even more surprised to see Kouchi standing on his two feet, unharmed. "How can you heal so fast, Kouchi! What is going on here?"_

_"I had a visit from the Ancient Warrior of Darkness." Kouchi said, holding his D-Tector up in the air. "And he gave me a gift to defeat you!"_

_Duskmon's eyes were widen in alarm. "What!"_

_"Watch and learn!" Kouchi said as he raised his arm into the air, a lot of Digi-code surrounding it. He brought the arm down again and slashed his D-Tector on the side of the Digi-code. "**EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!**"_

_"Fusion Evolution?" Duskmon cried out. "Impossible!"_

_Kouchi didn't listen as he felt the energy of the Human Spirit and Beast Spirit of Darkness were activating and was now forming a new warrior around him. He screamed but, not in pain, he screamed because he felt energy that will make him strong. Kouchi opened his eyes with pride as Duskmon was **REALLY** shocked to see a new warrior standing in Kouchi's place._

_From what Kouchi did to combine the Darkness Spirits stood a new Advance Warrior with Lowemon's head, his chest were from KaiserLeomon's body and has a red jewel in the middle. He also had giant golden wings from his back and he held a staff that had a silvery spike on top. No longer Lowemon or KaiserLeomon! He was now called... "**REICHMON!**"_

"With AncientSphinxmon's gift, I was able to finish off Duskmon and Velgemon... thus, defeating my fear..." Koichi said.

Wide eyed, TK, leaned back on the bench. "R...Really...?"

Nodding, Koichi smiled. "Yeah... and you can defeat your fear as well, TK... By defeating Devimon..."

Lowering his eyes, TK shook his head. "How...? Devimon is gone... he is no longer around... even though there might be more Devimons about, I'll never defeat my fear until I face against the same Devimon that gave me the heartache!"

"Lowemon told me that you'll face your fear last night, TK... Have faith..." Koichi whispered.

Patamon nodded. "That's right, TK! Have hope!"

"Hope... You guys are right..." TK said, with a small smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Growling softly, UmbraDevimon started to laugh in a manicial sort of way. "I found him... TK, your finally mine..."

Arriving on top of a building nearby, Henry ran out of a lift door and found a suitable spot to notice UmbraDevimon. He gritted his teeth. "There he is... Man, what a menace he looks like..."

"Hey, Henry... How on earth were we able to get up a 12-story building in a lift in under 5 minutes?" Terriermon asked.

"Plothole, Terriermon." Henry replied. "In any case, my D-Power can't tell me what that Digimon is called or what level he is at... I'm guess this huge beast is a Mega!"

Terriermon nodded. "Yeah... and he has the head of a Devimon and the body of a Kimeramon..."

Whipping his D-Power out, Henry nodded. "Guess we are going have to deal with him in a Tamer style!"

"**OH YEAH! LET'S KICK SOME UNHOLY BUTT!**" Terriermon cheered.

(**_B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_**)

"_Bio-Merge Activate!_" Henry calls out as he presses his green D-Power device against his chest with a green stream of light quickly covering him. He soon merged with Terriermon, promting his Digivolution.

"_Terriermon Bio-Merge to..._" From Terriermon to Gargomon and then, into Rapidmon... Terriermon's body started to buckle down as a green armor covering was surrounding him. His arms and legs were quickly transformed into large limbs equipped into combat. A large backpack-like covering appeared on the back of his armor. The images of Terriermon and Henry was seen before the robotic face that was dog-like and covered with green armor appeared.

"_**MEGAGARGOMON!**_"

Whirling around, UmbraDevimon gasped at the sight. "What in the...?"

Flexing his muscles, the voice of Terriermon was heard spoken from MegaGargomon. "_Oh yeah... Move aside, Power Rangers! MegaGargomon is the new Megazord!_"

"_Terriermon... can we proceed to the battle, please...?_" Came the tired voice of Henry from inside MegaGargomon.

"Righto, Henry! Hey, ugly! Who the heck are you?" MegaGargomon asked.

Although shocked at the sudden appearance, UmbraDevimon was laughing. "Me...? I am UmbraDevimon, a Mega Digimon! Fused with the power of a Kimeramon body and my original Devimon data! I came here to finish what I started long time ago... destroying the child with the Angemon!"

Inside, Henry gasped. "_UmbraDevimon...? Fused with Kimeramon's body and Devimon's data...? Destroy child with Angemon...? Does he mean... TK...? And if so, he must be the same Devimon that the seven Digidestined faced against in the early episodes!_"

"Hmm... seems I'm popular here..." UmbraDevimon mused.

"Make that **UN**popular! Get out of town, you creep!" MegaGargomon said before unleashing a high-energy fist towards UmbraDevimon. "**POWER PUMMEL!**"

Leaping into the air, UmbraDevimon laughed as MegaGargomon's fist attack missed. "I'm sorry but, I won't be leaving until this entire place is burning in ruins... and no one has the power to stop me!"

Looking up, S. Veemon had a horrified look. "Oh my..."

The others looked up and saw what S. Veemon saw. The massive form of UmbraDevimon as he battled against MegaGargomon. Koichi's eyes widen. "One of them is MegaGargomon! I saw one back in Silesia!"

"That must be Terriermon's Mega form so... who is the other guy...?" Cody asked.

Noticing Patamon's shivering, TK picked up his partner with a concerned look. "Patamon...? What's wrong...?"

"T...TK... That Digimon up there... I can remember him... I know him... **IT'S DEVIMON!**" Patamon screamed.

Gasping in horror, TK whirled at the massive form of UmbraDevimon. "No... no... it can't be... What has he become...?"

Looking at his yellow D-3, Cody had a solemn look. "It will be a while until Ankylomon can Chaotic Digivolve to Hisharyuumon... Like BlackAgumon's Digivolution, the Chaotic Digivolve needs time to recharge... So far, it's already 75 out of 100..."

"And it's 56 out of 100 for BlackGreymon's chances to Digivolve to Ultimate..." Vulko whimpered.

BlackGreymon growled. "No worries, Vulko... We just hope MegaGargomon can take that monster down, whatever it is..."

Nodding, S. Veemon stepped up. "Still though, it doesn't mean we can help him out... Let's go Ultimate!"

Bringing his green D-3 out, TK held his device towards Patamon. "Go for it..."

"OK, TK..." Patamon said. "_Patamon Digivolve to... **ANGEMO...**_** ARGH!**"

Everyone whirled around to see a syring sticking into the back of a nearly-evolved Angemon before pulling out and whizzing back into the bushes. After losing concentration on Digivolving, Angemon went back into Patamon before falling into TK's arms. TK stood in shock. "Pa...Patamon...?"

"_That... hurts..._" Patamon hissed, rubbing his back.

"What the heck was that?" Koichi asked.

"A sneak attack!" BlackGreymon said.

Looking back at the battle, S. Veemon growled. "MegaGargomon needs our help, you guys! If we are surrounded, let's fight them all off!" Then, he started to glow. "_Veemon Digivolve to... **EXVEEMON!**_"

Cody nodded. "I agree... Armadilliomon!"

As the Digivice of Cody's glowed, so did his partner. "_Armadilliomon Digivolve to... **ANKYLOMON!**_"

"_ExVeemon Digivolve to...** PAILDRAMON!**_"

Glancing at Koichi, TK smiled a little. "Go on, Koichi... I'm no longer angry towards a Legendary Hero..."

"Thank you, TK..." Koichi whispered before he held his D-Tector up. "**EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION! JAGERLOWEMON!**"

High above, UmbraDevimon was having the time of his life. "Come on, this is pure easy facing a wimp like you..."

The Terriermon side of MegaGargomon was fuming. "**WIMP, HUH?**" He threw a fist. "Chew on this!"

Ducking the fist, UmbraDevimon opened his mouth and fired a ball of flame. "**NOVA BLAST!**"

The attack struck MegaGargomon into his chest, causing him to move back a little. A shocked voice of Henry was heard. "_N..Nova Blast...? But, that attack belongs to **GREYMON! **How could you know that...?_"

"With some help by a Digimon known as BlackGuilmon, I can use the trademark attacks of the Digimon that was used to create my body. Watch..." UmbraDevimon said as a couple of missles appeared in his Devimon hands. "Remember these...?"

Henry paled. "_MetalGreymon's attack..._"

"Correct!** GIGA BLASTER!**" And the missles lit up, firing it towards MegaGargomon and crashed into his chest. UmbraDevimon laughed. "How is that?"

Rubbing his chest, MegaGargomon lifted his head. "Two can play that game!" The two large missles on his shoulder were fired. "**GARGO MISSLES!**"

Eyes widen, UmbraDevimon quickly moved backwards. "No... Impossible..."

"_Did we caught him off guard...?_" Terriermon asked inside MegaGargomon.

Trying to decide, UmbraDevimon decided to try out the second attack this body has. "**APOCALYPTIC VIPER!**" He unleashed dark violet energy that had been gathered onto his horns before unleashing it that caused the two massive missles to explode before knocking MegaGargomon to the ground. "Pathetic..."

Inside, Henry groaned. "_Does that answer your question...?_"

"_That and much more..._" Terriermon muttered.

Flying down, UmbraDevimon grabbed MegaGargomon by the throat with his massive SkullGreymon hand and held him into the air as MegaGargomon tried to pry him off. "Now, after this little game you played on me... you shall die..."

"**DEVIMON!**" Came a voice filled with pure anger. UmbraDevimon looked down to see TK holding Patamon in his arms with Vulko and Cody beside him. Behind them were Paildramon, JagerLowemon, BlackGreymon and Ankylomon. "**LET HIM GO!**"

Laughing, UmbraDevimon didn't let his grip go on MegaGargomon. "Ah... the child of Hope has come... come to his doom... TK, what you see before me is my new form called UmbraDevimon!"

"_UmbraDevimon... and he is taking down MegaGargomon... A Mega, he's a Mega..._" Paildramon hissed.

"Attack, quick!" BlackGreymon called out as he fired a green flameball from his mouth. "**MEGA FLAME!**"

Creating a purple energy ball in his mouth, JagerLowemon fired it. "**EBONY BLAST!**"

Paildramon lifted the guns that are on his hips and unleashed a barrage of blue energy bullets. "**DESPERATO BLASTER!**"

With the data of Garurumon inside of him, UmbraDevimon unleashed a air of cold wind from his mouth. "**HOWLING BLASTER!**"

BlackGreymon's attack vanished while JagerLowemon's and Paildramon's attacks froze in mid-air, falling to the ground and shattering to pieces. Vulko's eyes widen. "Uh no..."

"Save your breath... my power is invincible! **NONE** of you have what it takes to bring me to my knees!" UmbraDevimon said, laughing. He tighten his grip on MegaGargomon's neck. "And once he suffers to his grave, your next!"

TK gritted his teeth. "We got to stop him or Henry will feel my pain..."

Cody lowered his head. "I think he is experiencing it, right now..."

"How do you mean...?" TK asked.

Looking at his DNA partner, Cody had a worried look in his eyes. "Remember the day when we first arrived in this world...? A Zanbamon was attacking in the middle of town and we saw Takato and Guilmon becoming one to bring forth Gallantmon... If MegaGargomon is Terriermon's Mega form and he is Henry's partner then..."

TK's eyes widen in fear. "Henry and Terriermon have Bio-Merged into MegaGargomon so... if MegaGargomon dies, Henry dies as well..." He gritted his teeth and whipped his D-3 out. "Patamon... we can't let that happen!"

"I agree! Whatever shoved in my back isn't going to stop me defeating Devimon once again!" Patamon said, flapping up into the air.

An evil grin came upon UmbraDevimon's face as he whispered to himself. "_Excellent... TK is just giving me a chance to increase MY chances for victory... He better enjoy his last breath of air upon this world of his..._"

"_What... did he say...?_" Came Henry's voice as he tried to gasp for air inside MegaGargomon.

Terriermon soon replied. "_I dunno, Henry... I'm just trying to get out of big boy's grasp... Although, is it me or is his grip getting... weaker..._"

Blinking, Henry tried some few breaths and blinked. "_Yeah... even though his grip is getting tighter, it feels like his strength is going down... I wonder how much strength he has lost..._"

"_I must have TK and Patamon reeling in anger... increasing my strength... and I just know how..._" UmbraDevimon whispered to himself before he unleashed a blast of dark energy from his mouth. "**DARK VIPER!**" And his target was... BlackGreymon and Ankylomon!

"**LOOK OUT!**" Vulko screamed.

"Run for it, you guys!" Cody added.

UmbraDevimon laughed. "Too late!"

Screams of surprise came from BlackGreymon and Ankylomon as they were both covered in the black energy of the Dark Viper. JagerLowemon gasped in horror. "**NO!**"

TK stood in shocked. "He... killed them..."

Tears started to fall out of Vulko's eyes. "_No... I just got him... I can't lose him now..._"

Paildramon narrowed his eyes and then, widen them. "_No... flippin' way..._"

"Paildramon...?" Patamon asked.

"**LOOK!**" Paildramon shouted as the dark energy started to go.

As soon as the Dark Viper vanished stood BlackGreymon and Ankylomon, both weren't damaged or hurt. They were aokay and both of them were confused of how they survived.

"Erm... how did this happen...?" Ankylomon asked, looking to the black t-rex.

All BlackGreymon could do was shrug. "Your guess is good as mine..."

Standing in horror, UmbraDevimon's jaw fell and released his grasp on MegaGargomon's neck. "No... how could this be...? How could two **CHAMPION **Digimon survive a **MEGA** attack...?"

Rubbing his neck, a laughter erupted from MegaGargomon even though his mouth can't move. "It's easy to explain, UmbraDevimon! Your strength of a Mega is getting weaker!"

"**WHAT?**" UmbraDevimon yelled out.

"I was able to notice it as your tighten grip on me was slowly releasing me from the pain even though you had a tight one on me." MegaGargomon said. "And I guess your powers must be lower than a Champion... maybe a In-Training...?"

"He's... weak now...?" JagerLowemon asked. "How...?"

TK smiled. "Don't know, don't care... Patamon, shall we take care of this bully...?"

"You bet, TK!" Patamon said as he glowed with the Digivice. "_Patamon Digivolve to... **ANGEMON!**_"

A small ray of hope came to UmbraDevimon as he remembered that his strength will increase if either a Digidestined of Courage, Friendship, Hope and/or Knowledge would Digivolve their Digimon. He chuckled. "Fools! Thanks to TK, none of you will escape my... **GRAGH!**"

MegaGargomon has responded with a kick into UmbraDevimon's gut. "You talk too much, why don't you just zip it?"

Hissing in pain, UmbraDevimon unleashed a deadly looking missle from his back. An attack from SkullGreymon. "**DARK SHOT!**"

Responding to that, MegaGargomon grabbed the missle and... crushed it in his hands like it was nothing. He crossed his arms and shook his head. "And you called **US **pathetic? Please..."

UmbraDevimon stood in shock once again. Something doesn't seem right... why wasn't his power increased by Angemon's Digivolution? Does he need more or...

"**HAND OF FATE!**" Angemon cried.

Whirling around, UmbraDevimon could feel the holy energy from Angemon's special fist attack striking him into his chest. Pushed back a little, he lifted his head to see Paildramon leaping towards him and slamming his foot into his face. "**WRAGH!**"

Next, BlackGreymon jumped into the air as his three horns glowed green. "**GREAT ANTLER ATTACK!**"

Leaping towards UmbraDevimon, Ankylomon slammed the spiky-ball located on the end of his tail into the huge demon's chest. "**TAIL HAMMER!**"

Yelling in pain, UmbraDevimon grabbed his chest and winced. "_What is happening...? What is going on here...? Has BlackGuilmon... tricked me...?_"

Holding his D-3 out, TK looked at Cody. "Ready, partner?"

Cody nodded as he held his D-3 towards TK's. "Ready!"

"_Angemon..._" "_Ankylomon..._" "_DNA Digivolve to... **SHAKKOUMON!**_"

This got a confused look from JagerLowemon as he saw the massive form of Shakkoumon, who looks like a huge china doll. "This... is new..."

"What? What's new...?" TK asked.

"Well, it's kinda strange to see an angel and a dinosaur becoming one to form a giant china doll." JagerLowemon replied.

Cody sweatdropped. "I see what you mean..."

"Hey, JagerLowemon! Give off the final hit!" MegaGargomon called out before releasing two large missles from his shoulders. "**GARGO MISSLES!**"

Shakkoumon lowered his eyes and fired a red beam of energy. "**JUSTICE BEAM!**"

Two explosions and UmbraDevimon screamed in agony. "**THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!**"

Growling, JagerLowemon leapt into the air and was covered in darkness before going through UmbraDevimon's chest as the darkness formed into a raging lion. "**DARK MASTER!**"

"**YARGH! WHY ME? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?**" Yelled UmbraDevimon before he exploded into small particles of data.

TK smiled. "I did it... I faced my fear... And Angemon survived this time..."

BlackGreymon looked at Vulko and smiled. "How was that for your first day as a Chosen Child?"

Vulko giggled. "It was great!"

All the Digimon around TK, Cody and Vulko de-Digivolved back into their Rookie forms. For MegaGargomon, he simply became Henry and Terriermon.

"Heh.. If only the Power Rangers could see me now!" Terriermon said, happily.

Henry sweatdropped. "Yeah..." Shaking his head, Henry turned to the others. "Good job, you guys. I'll bet we'll never see that guy again..."

"I know..." Koichi said, with a smile. "I've been there and done that..."

"So, what brings you guys out here...?" Henry asked.

Vulko held out his D-Arc. "I'm the first Chosen Child of Silesia and..." He pointed to BlackAgumon. "This is my partner, BlackAgumon."

BlackAgumon bowed. "Nice to meet you, Tamer of Loudmouth."

A vien popped onto Terriermon's head. "**LOUDMOUTH? WHY I OUGTA...**"

"Momentai..." Henry muttered before he smiled. "Well, Vulko... I'm glad your okay..."

Vulko nodded. "Me too..."

S. Veemon stepped up. "Well, we better head back to HYPNOS and tell the others about this..."

The others around him nodded and started to make their way back to HYPNOS, leaving the battlefield behind to heal up.

000000000000000000000

Yugi sighed as he sat down on his bed, looking at his slightly altered deck. He smiled. "I can't wait to try out those new cards I got... and it's a shame that Joey can't try his new ones out."

"_He'll get the chance soon... he might try it on us..._" Said the voice of Yami, the spirit of the Pharaoh that rests inside Yugi's Millenium Puzzle.

Nodding, Yugi laid back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like..."

"_We'll find out soon enough, Yugi..._" Yami said. "_And let's not worry about today as well... I can't sense anything evil that could threaten us..._"

"_Good..._" Yugi whispered.

00000000000000000000

Before UmbraDevimon could perish into nothingness, the data of Devimon ejected itself from the body of Kimeramon. So, in truth, JagerLowemon gave off the killing blow to Kimeramon while Devimon himself lives.

For a small price as he found himself in a alleyway, weakened from the fight. "What went wrong? My strength was going down... my strength didn't increase when TK Digivolved his Digimon... What did BlackGuilmon give me?"

Suddenly, a pair of demonic fox-like paws grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved a syring into his shoulder. As Devimon cried in pain, the figure removed the syring and took a yellow data disk out of it before throwing it. Devimon took a good look at his attacker and gasped. It was Dark Fox! She threw the yellow data disk into the shadows of the alleyway. "Catch!"

A blue-ish silver metal hand grabbed the disk before walking out of the shadows with ShadowRanamon. It was ChaosGallantmon. He chuckled. "Excellent... good work, Dark Fox. And Devimon, thank you for all your help..."

"Wh...Who are you...? BlackGuilmon? Is that you?" Devimon asked in pure horror, terror and anger.

Turning to ShadowRanamon, ChaosGallantmon had a laugh. "Now do you understand my master plan of _Project Latin_ now?"

Smiling, ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yes... Yes I do..."

"What? What are you talking about?" Devimon asked. "You have a lot of explaining to do here! I've been beaten up! My strength decreased until it was no more than a match for an In-Training and even though TK made his Patamon Digivolve, I was still weak!"

Dark Fox giggled. "Two things we should tell you, traitor... First, not one data inside your UmbraDevimon's body belonged to the Digidestined's Digimon. And second of all, BlackGuilmon hasn't got data samples from the child of Hope's Digimon yet..."

Devimon's eyes widen. "**WHAT?**"

"That's right... The pieces of Greymon, MetalGreymon, SkullGreymon, Angemon, Garurumon and Kabuterimon were taken from data samples of **WILD **Digimon!" ChaosGallantmon said. "You were just a test subject for my _Project Latin_."

Devimon gritted his teeth. "You... You **USED** me? **HOW DARE YOU TRICKED ME!**"

That got a laugh from ShadowRanamon. "Look who's talking... your the one who tricked **US!** In fact, you almost tried to kill us as well... And we would have been dead if BlackGuilmon didn't Digivolve to ChaosGallantmon in quick time..."

Smirking, ChaosGallantmon flexed his fingers. "Thank you, thank you... And seeing as I now have data of Patamon... and yours as well... testing the prototype of UmbraDevimon is done and we can now move onto making a better UmbraDevimon with the data of the four Digidestined's Digimon... and more loyal to Lord Lucemon..."

"Wha...What do you mean...?" Devimon whispered.

Spinning Devimon around, Dark Fox delivered a knee into his gut, causing the Fallen Angel Digimon to choke. "It means your no use to us anymore! Now your done your business, you can leave...** FOR GOOD!**" She created a Shadow Ball in her left paw. "Sayanora, Devimon!"

"**BLACKGUILMON! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!**" Devimon yelled out before Dark Fox slammed the Shadow Ball into his back. "**ARGH!**"

Smirking, ChaosGallantmon calmly stepped over to Devimon with the lance forming on his right arm. "Goodbye, Devimon... Nice working with you..." He lifted his lance into the air and plunged it through Devimon's chest.

And Devimon thought no more as he burst into small particles of data. ShadowRanamon clapped. "Well done, sugah! I'm starting to hope that _Project Latin_ will be a superb success! I wanna see the end results soon!"

"Oh, you'll will... You'll will... Come! Tomorrow is the human's final day of fun... We'll leave them to it... And for now, we'll shall create another UmbraDevimon that will be loyal to us! And this time, will never be defeated!" ChaosGallantmon said as he started to walk away.

Dark Fox grinned. "Perfect..." And followed ChaosGallantmon and ShadowRanamon into the deeper area of the alleyway.

00000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next chapter is Kaiba's Mini-Tourament! And to start things off is a Duel Battle between Judai Yuki and Neo Saiba! And during this battle, Pegasus reveals something to Kaiba, Rika and Ryo about Neo that they never knew before... a sister...**

**UmbraDevimon is UltraSonikku's creation. The scene about Koichi meeting with AncientSphinxmon before having the power to Fusion Evolve came from chapter 43 of my _Digimon Frontier: The Revival of Valmarmon. _Chapter title called '_Koichi's Fusion Evolution. Advance Warrior of Darkness, Reichmon._'**

**This has gotta be my longest chapter in this story. If not, oh well... And AnT, I am hoping your gonna enjoy the Duel between Judai and Neo in the next chapter. I hope so.**

**So, until next time... see ya!**


	56. Neo VS Judai! Dangerous Red Eyes Fusion!

**At long last, the Mini-Tourament has finally come! Only special Duels like Judai VS Neo shall be shown. Also, if you wanna know what Chronos is saying... find a on-line translator...**

**And this is another long chapter, I must warn ya. Heh**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

000000000000000000000000000

Morning has arrived and today was important to Yugi, Phillipe, Kazu and Takato as they were the four random selected Duelists from the Final Eight to enter the Miniature Tourament that Seto Kaiba has set up today. From the 10 Duelists that has either entered Battle City and never made it to the finals or haven't entered Battle City, only four will have the chance to face against the four Duelists that has made it to the Finals before two of the Finalists Duel each other to keep up the pace.

From these 10 Duelists, only two are known to many people. One is Neo Saiba, the ex-enemy of the Digimon Tamers... even though he can't remember anything about the Tamers thanks to a memory-blocking spell as his punishment. The other is Judai Yuki, a Red Slifer student from the Duelist Academy that caught Kaiba's attention when he learned about Judai's victories over a Blue Obelisk teacher and student.

The location of the mini-tourament will be held in the same stadium where Rika's Kyubimon first Maxtrix Digivolved into Taomon before defeating the Vajramon that worked for the Digimon Soverign, Zhuqiaomon.

Jeri and Kenta were already making their way towards the stadium with their Digimon, Leomon and MarineAngemon, and it wasn't long until they were joined up with Henry and Terriermon. "Hey, guys! Wait up!"

"Hey, Henry! You okay?" Kenta asked. "We heard about your battle yesterday against a Mega Devimon..."

Henry slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine... UmbraDevimon wasn't tough after all, even though he was a Mega **AND** uses the attacks from the Digimon pieces that were used to create Kimeramon. Weird..."

Grinning, Terriermon went into a pose. "UmbraDevimon was no match against the mighty MegaGargozord!"

Kenta sweatdropped. "Mega...Gargo...zord...?"

Sighing, Henry rubbed his forehead. "Terriermon has been watching too much of these American versions of the Sentai shows, Power Rangers."

Giggling, Jeri smiled. "I'm so glad you two are okay. Anyway, your looking forward to see the tourament today?"

"I sure am!" Henry said, smiling.

"When the final battle comes, I'm sure it will be a rematch between Takato and Kazu." Leomon said.

Kenta nodded. "Yeah... or a rematch between Phillipe and Kazu... Phillipe is one of the four!"

Terriermon sniggered. "Oh... all three of them are screwed!"

Jeri blinked before she nodded. "Oh yeah... that's right... Yugi is also with them as well..."

"For their sake, they better not face Yugi and his three Egyptian Gods..." Henry whispered.

MarineAngemon spoke up. "You told me Kazu freaked out after hearing what these creatures have to offer against Kazu..."

Sweatdropping, Kenta nodded. "Oh yeah... the moment Kazu heard the effects of what Obelisk, Ra and Slifer has got... he went totally freaked out... Took me and Henry to calm him down after a couple of hours..."

Sighing, Henry leaned against a wall. "Takato and Mokuba had the right idea to leave early the moment Kazu went bonkers..."

"Well, it seems you guys haven't been bored during these past few days..." Jeri said.

Slowly nodding, Henry thought back during the past three days. Dark Fox's arrival, BlackGuilmon's attack and then, UmbraDevimon... And each of them have a terrible connection. Dark Fox is the Spirit Digidestined's and Vulko's mother, Velene, that was turned evil by Lucemon's power, BlackGuilmon is a more evil clone of Takato's Guilmon and UmbraDevimon was a Mega Digimon fused with the Devimon from the first Digimon TV series and Kimeramon. And out of these three villians, only UmbraDevimon was defeated.

Of course, Henry was more worried about the battles against Dark Fox because, if she dies then, Velene will...

Terriermon soon snapped Henry out of his thoughts. "Hey, come on, Henry! We gotta get there before the seats have been taken!"

Nodding, Henry took a step before he looked at Jeri. "Terriermon and MarineAngemon will be able to get in due to their size... how will you able to get Leomon in...?"

Jeri smiled. "Easy... he'll be watching from the roof with a few other Digimon like Renamon and Monodramon. Anyway, Terriermon is right! We better hurry!"

"Last one there gets to play hot tag with Impmon!" Kenta said, running down the streets with MarineAngemon in his arms.

A groan from Terriermon as Henry, Jeri and Leomon ran to catch up with Kenta. "Oh man... Not again... I still haven't recovered from that last game..."

0000000000000000

Sitting in his seat, ChaosGallantmon gave a little chuckle as he watched one of the monitors with Henry, Jeri, Kenta and their Digimon. His face was hidden by the helmet but, he was smiling as he looked at Henry and Terriermon.

"I must thank you, Henry Wong, for helping me with my Project Latin... During these past three days, you gained nothing but, downfall defeats and devistating discoveries... And yesterday, you lot thought that defeating UmbraDevimon was a grand victory for the first time since your friend, Yugi, defeated Mariku... but, your wrong... your victory was **MY** victory! So, you gained** NOTHING** from this battle except helping me..." ChaosGallantmon said, laughing sliently to himself.

Suddenly, the main monitor flicked to life and the face of Lucemon Chaos Mode came on. "_Ah, ChaosGallantmon... I heard very good results from you about_ Project Latin"

"Yes, my lord. Thanks to that fool, Devimon, I have claimed the last two data samples I need to make a better UmbraDevimon that is more stronger than the prototype that was used yesterday." ChaosGallantmon said, holding up two data yellow disks. "I was able to gain the data from the Child of Hope's Patamon before Dark Fox claimed the data from that fool Devimon... before I have sent him home... personally!"

A cruel laughter came from Lucemon. "_ChaosGallantmon, your wonderful! So... I guess you'll be busy creating the perfect UmbraDevimon that isn't going to turn against us?_"

ChaosGallantmon shook his head. "Nope, this one will be loyal to your services... no matter what. And with four of those foolish Digidestined, they shall lead **THEMSELVES **to their defeat... as long as they don't know about the truth of UmbraDevimon's power..."

Lucemon grinned. "_Perfect... Just perfect. OK, ChaosGallantmon. Rest for now and enjoy the human's last fun day..._" And the monitor went off.

Getting from his seat and picking up the data disks, ChaosGallantmon laughed. "Oh yes... The fun has just begun..."

000000000000000000

Sonic's team, some of the Digidestined and Pokemon trainers were gonna watch the mini-tourament at HYPNOS with a huge monitor. After doing a bit of streching, Sonic leaned back on a drawer, frowning.

"This is boring... Why can't I just see it up close...?" Sonic asked.

"Many people are use to seeing Digimon being real, Sonic. I don't think they are ready to see our kind and Pokemon being real as well." Knuckles said. "Besides, you've been out plenty of times..."

Sonic sighed. "Fine then..."

Darting his head about, Davis sweatdropped. "Is it me or are we missing a few Digimon...?"

Yolei groaned. "Few...? Make that **EIGHT** Digimon missing..."

Indeed, only Davis' Veemon, Tentomon, Palmon and Wormmon were with the Digidestined group. Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Armadilliomon, Hawkmon, Patamon and Gatomon were missing. Alongside this is Vulko, his BlackAgumon and the Silesia Veemon. The Spirit Digidestined weren't around as well.

Breaking the silence, Ken looked calm. "Don't worry, you two. They are going to see the match up close but, out of sight."

Sonic cast a glance to Knuckles. "See...? **THEY** have to go, why can't I...?"

Fuming, Knuckles glared at Sonic. "Your acting like a big kid, Sonic! Fine, fine... go on ahead... Don't blame me if you get captured..."

Everyone sniggered when Knuckles figured out that Sonic left before he could reply. Davis grinned. "Boy, you two are like brothers... fighting a lot..."

"If so, then why does Sonic win everytime...?" Knuckles moaned.

Tai grabbed the remote and started to press a few buttons. "Come on... let's watch the show!"

Brock glanced at Ash, Misty and May. He, Max, Liza, Susie, Brendan and Edward were worried about them ever since the aftermath of Dark Fox's arrival and attack. "Are you sure you three are okay? I mean, I heard that Shadow Ball was pretty rough..."

"Don't worry, Brock. We are tougher than you think." May said, smiling.

Misty nodded. "Yeah... we are okay... thanks for your concern, Brock."

Ash was grinning as he looked at the monitor. "Oh boy... I'm looking forward to this! Every matches with Duel Monsters have been exciting!"

"I do hope we get to see Yugi Dueling... every moves he makes in his matches is incredible." Brock said, with a smile. "And those massive creatures he used against Giovanni and Mariku..."

Max nodded. "I recall that Yugi used a monster called Slifer the Sky Dragon against Giovanni and I remember that he used this Obelisk the Tormentor against Mariku..."

May shudders. "Mariku... I really hate that guy... Just hearing his name really fuels my hatred against him... I'm so glad he is gone for good!"

"Wanna hear something intresting?" Brendan said. "There are **THREE** Egyptian Gods that Yugi owns."

Ash blinked. "Egyptian God...?"

Misty groaned. "Ash... that is what they've been calling them for a long time! Haven't you been listen... Oh forget it..."

"Alongside Slifer and Obelisk is the third monster called the Winged Dragon of Ra." Brendan said. "I checked it out on a website... It said that Ra is the strongest Egyptian God out of the three of them... I just wonder what he'll be like."

Edward leaned back in his seat. "Well... maybe we'll find out in this tourament. Maybe not... I just wonder if we ever get home..."

Turning to Edward, Ash remembered something before the final battle against Mariku. "Hey, Ed... I got a question for ya... Have you faced against the Elite Four of the Johto region yet?"

Edward shook his head. "No... not yet... Those guys are trying to deal with the problems Team Rocket is doing in Johto. I'll bet I have the chance when we get home and put Giovanni behind bars for good!"

"Me too... I wanna train and capture more Pokemon as well as getting into the Hoenn League!" Ash said, grinning. "What about the rest of ya?"

Max smiled. "Watching more Pokemon battles as well as witnessing Pokemon evolution!"

"Searching for more Water Pokemon!" Misty said.

"Entering more Pokemon Contests." May added.

Brock smiled. "And searching for new ways to take good care of Pokemon."

"And all those dreams will be claimed... when we return home..." Brendan finished.

0000000000000000000

The stadium was being packed with a lot of people wanting to watch this incredible tourament that is surely gonna be off the charts. On top of the roof, Sonic arrived in no time to join Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Armadilliomon, Gomamon, Silesia Veemon, Vulko and BlackAgumon to watch the events free.

"Hey guys! Did I miss anything?" Sonic asked.

Vulko shook his head. "No, Mr Sonic... They are just getting everything ready."

Jeri's Leomon leapt onto the roof before taking his infamous kneeling position as he won't be seen. "So many people..."

Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, JP and Tommy were at the front row seats of the northern area of the stadium while Henry, Kenta and Jeri were on the front row seats of the southern area with Terriermon and MarineAngemon being held in their Tamer's arms.

Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Tea and Yugi's grandpa were sitting at the western area of the stadium. In Tea's arms was SnowAgumon, sitting peacefully while Serenity held a familiar small black puppy.

"Why me...? Why me...?" Moaned Kouinumon, the In-Training form of Inumon.

Tristan sighed. "Oh... stop moaning you... You wanted to come and see this tourament with us so... having you as a small puppy is much better than a tall idiot mutt walking into the stadium..."

Serenity giggled. "And anyway... I think your kinda cute..."

"That is my problem... I don't wanna be cute!" Kouinumon moaned.

Tea sighed. "Good thing we have Furrymon in the Digital World, seeing her sisters... she might give Kouinumon an opinion?"

"What? Being cute or being annoying?" Duke asked.

Solomon, Yugi's grandfather, smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter, Inumon... It can't get any worst than this, can it?"

Kouinumon looked at Solomon. "Not if Red Eyes is about..."

Laughing, Solomon patted Kouinumon on his head. "And what are the chances of Red Eyes being about? Joey might have returned him into his card."

Looking up, Duke sweatdropped. "I... wouldn't be too sure of that..."

The others looked up and a look of horror came upon Kouinumon's face as they saw a minature Red Eyes Black Dragon belonging to Joey and a minature Blue Eyes White Dragon belonging to Kaiba, sat on a wooden bar.

"Hello, puppy boy." Red Eyes said with an evil grin.

Blue Eyes flapped his wings with a sarcastic tone. "How cute..."

"_Mummymon..._" Kouinumon whimpered.

000000000000000000

Seto Kaiba was at the stand area of the stadium that can only be used for official people. Soon, he'll be joined with the other three Duelist Finals as well as three teachers from his Duelist Academy. They were bringing some students with him.

He smirked at the sight while Joey Wheeler had arrived with his Duel Disk on his arm. "Hey, Kaiba. No funny comments about me this time?"

"I'm not in the mood, Wheeler. I'll deal with it later." Kaiba replied.

Joey sighed and looked at the view. He saw Rika, Renamon, Ryo and Monodramon heading towards them. Seeing as Rika and Ryo are one of the eight, they are joining with them to watch the Duel high above. Even though Kaiba was the only one around for now, he can't help but, talk. "Man, I'm so looking forward to watch everyone Duel! Don't you...?"

Kaiba gritted his teeth. "I would... if Neo isn't in here..."

"Oh... he's in this tourament...?" Joey moaned.

That took Kaiba aback. Usually, Joey yelled at something when he was caught off guard. Then, it struck him. Joey must already known that Neo was back. "You... knew...?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah... I faced Neo in a Duel Battle a few days ago, claiming the last Locator Cards I need to enter the finals. Before the Duel, he was kind of polite... at the end, it was like he was starting to be himself again..."

"Great... Pegasus has put him in this tourament..." Kaiba muttered. "If I ever see that toon-loving moron, I shall ask him a few personal questions."

"This I gotta hear as well..." Joey added.

Moments later, Rika and Ryo arrived at the stand with Renamon and Monodramon. Monodramon grabbed the bars to look over while Rika walked over to Joey. "I know he is here..."

"You mean Neo...?" Joey asked.

Rika nodded. "I saw you defeating him in the Duel... it's a good Duel, Joey... but, I'm worried that Angedramon's memory blocking spell is starting to wear off... he'll regain his memories soon and he'll... he'll be back to his normal self..."

Ryo groaned. "Great... more problems, just what we need..."

"My, my, my... If it isn't my dear old friend, Seto Kaiba." Said a English-like accent of a tall, white-haired man with only one eye showing as his other eye was hidden by his long hair. "And Mr Joey Wheeler, how nice to see you again."

"Likewise... I'm sure..." Joey muttered.

Ryo's eyes widen. "No... way... Mr Maximillion Pegasus? Creator of Duel Monsters?"

"That's right... Nice to meet you, Ryo. I heard a lot about you being the Digimon King and one of the heroes of this world after saving us from that terrible D-Reaper." Pegasus said before glancing at Rika. "And another hero, the Digimon Queen called Rika."

Rika smiled a little. "Hi..."

Growling, Kaiba stepped up. "OK, Pegasus... You better have a good reason why you talked the officials in MY business to allow that little brat to enter the tourament!"

Pegasus looked a bit amused. "My, my, Kaiba-boy... Seems to me you know Neo already..."

Joey frowned. "Yeah... kinda..."

"Well, I'm sorry, Kaiba-boy but, I asked Neo to help me out with a new card I created and seeing as he has the cards that is required to play this one, I asked him for his help so I could help him with his problem." Pegasus said.

"We know his problem... So, your gonna give him anger management?" Ryo asked.

Pegasus laughed. "No, no, my dear boy... It seems you don't know Neo too well..."

Kaiba looked annoyed. "And you do...?"

There was a twinkle in Pegasus' seen eye. "Of course I do, Kaiba boy... Why do you think Neo entered the Battle City? To save his sister..."

That got shocked looks from Kaiba, Joey, Rika, Ryo, Renamon and Monodramon. "**HIS SISTER?**"

Pegasus nodded. "Correct... his sister..."

Joey gritted his teeth. What if Pegasus is holding Neo's sister as a hostage? Is that why Neo is angry? He knows that Pegasus has no longer have the Millenium Eye so, it will be easier to punch his lights out but, what if he is jumping the gun. He has to find out first. "Pegasus... what are you talking about...?"

"A few years ago, Neo and his sister called Rei were a happy family with a mother and a father." Pegasus said. "Back then, Neo has a happy, kind child that was willing to help people."

Monodramon rubbed his ears. "_Somebody help me out here... is that guy talking about the same Neo that killed his BlackMetalGreymon and Inumon's best friend, Labramon, here?_"

Renamon looked totally confused. "_I... guess so..._"

"Four years ago, something terrible happened in Neo's life... his father, the very man he looked up to, left... and never returned... His own father ran away, leaving his family behind." Pegasus said, his voice dropping to a sad tone.

Rika's eyes widen in shock. "Neo's father... left him...?"

Pegasus nodded. "Yes... Since then, Neo had this burning desire to become strong... never to run away from a battle... to have everything that is strong... To be powerful! And he did it to help his own mother and father... and yet, he still had that kind heart inside his soul..."

Kaiba had a feeling he didn't like where this story was going. He lowered his eyes. "Let me guess... terrible fate has struck Neo's life once again?"

"Correct... One day, he and Rei were walking down the streets one time and a friend of theirs called for them across the road. Rei ran over the road to see her but..." Pegasus trailed off. "Rei didn't look before he walked on the road..."

Joey stepped back in pure horror. "No... Neo's sister... was hit by a car...?"

Sighing, Pegasus sat down and rubbed his forehead. "Yes... and it gave Rei a fate worst than death... she is now in hospital for the past two years in a coma."

"A... coma...?" Rika gasped, eyes widen.

"On that day, two people were gone. Rei was in a coma and Neo has lost his kind heart after seeing his own sister totally injured... Since then, he wants to become strong and teach people the meaning of the word... **PAIN!**" Pegasus said. "He even gave it to his own mother when he vanished for a few weeks before returning with no memory what so ever..."

Ryo frowned. Not knowing, Pegasus must have meant that Neo went into the Digital World to work with a evil Digimon called WarDevidramon before getting captured and have his memory that has everything to do with Digimon locked away as well as his cold heart. He had a strong feeling that Angedramon's spell isn't too strong and Neo is slowly breaking it.

"So... why did you let him into my tourament...?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm going to pay him good money when he shows everyone the power of the new card I gave him. And when he gets the money, he shall pay the bills to allow his sister to continue to stay in hospital until she finally awakens." Pegasus said.

Kaiba was silent before he turned around. "I see... That's all, Pegasus..."

"My, my... It was like I was on a trail here..." Pegasus joked.

Ryo walked over to Rika after noticing her shocked expression. He whispered to her. "_You okay?_"

Rika sighed and turned around to look at the crowd. "_Just... confused... I really hate Neo for what he has done... in the Digital World but now, after hearing why his anger has been fueled in the first place... I..._"

"_OK, Rika... I understand what your trying to say..._" Ryo said. "_I mean... Pegasus has got a point... We never knew about Neo's past and the moment he was taken away to have his memories blocked by Angedramon... we thought it was the end of it..._"

"_Looks like we were all wrong..._" Rika whispered. "_I can understand how Neo feels about not having a father around..._"

Ryo frowned before staring at the crowd, noticing Henry with Jeri and Kenta. "_Once this tourament is over, we are gonna have to hold a meeting between the Tamers... The others have to know about Neo... and his past..._"

"_Yeah..._" Rika whispered.

"Mr Kaiba?" Came a voice. Kaiba whirled around to see the Duel Academy Principle Sameshima coming onto the stand with Daitokuji and five kids. "Sorry we were late... We were just seeing young Yuki to the room and we sort of lost Professor Chronos De Mediz somewhere in here..."

Kaiba smirked. "So, you lost the clown... too bad... Who are the students with you?"

Sameshima smiled. "Ah... these are friends of young Yuki. Introduce yourselves to Mr Kaiba here as well as which dorm your in."

Stepping forward was a small boy with sky blue hair, wears small glasses, wore a red jacket and his face almost resembles Yugi's. "Hello, Mr Kaiba. I am Sho Marufuji, a student in the Red Slifer dorm."

Next to step up was a slightly large boy with a face of a koala. He yawned a bit. "Excuse me. I am Hayato Maeda, student from the red Slifer dorm."

A tall girl wearing a white and blue jacket stepped forward next, bowing. "I am Asuka Tenjoin, student from Blue Obelisk."

Finally, a tall guy with brown hair, wearing a yellow jacket, stepped up. His face kinda resembles Tristan's but, with intellgence. "Hello, Mr Kaiba. Nice to meet you. I am from the Yellow Ra dorm, Daichi Misawa."

"Excellent... Now your all here... I'm sure we'll have an intresting tourament." Kaiba said.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! We are about to start the Miniature Tourament hosted by the Kaiba Corporation!_" Said a deep booming voice of a male from a megaphone. "_From out of the 10 Duelists, we have randomly selected two to be taken out from facing the Finalists and pitted them in a Duel to start the show off._"

Ryo smiled. "It's starting..."

"_The two Duelists are... **NEO SAIBA**! And... **JUDAI YUKI**!_" Said the announcer.

Sho looked sad. "Aww... and Judai was looking forward to face Yugi in a Duel..."

"Never mind... he might have the chance later in the future..." Hayato replied.

Overhearing this, Joey turned and left. "Excuse me..."

Rika blinked. "Joey...? Where you going...?"

"I'll be right back, don't worry." Joey said.

The announcer continues. "_The Duel shall start in 10 minutes!_"

000000000000000000000

Going through one corridor, Neo Saiba had his Duel Disk ready while staring at his deck. "_It's all set... I'm going to show everyone that not even Seto Kaiba or Yugi Muto can defeat a beast as powerful as this... Pegasus has created the ultimate Duel Monster that might have the power to overcome the Egyptian God cards... and my next opponent... is my perfect experiment to test this card against him..._"

On the other side of the corridor, Judai Yuki was looking forward to his next Duel. Now, this kid is a good sportsman. When he win or lose, he enjoys a Duel and likes the expert combos from his opponents. And Judai's most favourite Duelist is Yugi Muto. When the Academy had all of its students have a day off, Judai arrived at Shinjuku to see if he can meet his hero, Yugi. He didn't had the chance to meet him but, he had the chance to Duel against Mai and beat her.

Now, he is a part of a important mini-tourament and wanna try out against his opponent's deck and have a good honest Duel battle.

And he can have it... if it wasn't for a pair of hands coming out of the cupboard door, grabbing him and pulling him into the room. "**HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?**"

Quickly leaping out of the room and locking it was none other than Professor Chronos De Mediz, the Blue Obelisk teacher. "Sorry, drop-out boy... but, your chance to be in this tourament has been cancelled..."

"_Hey! Who are you? Hey, let me out!_" Came Judai's voice.

Chronos grinned. "_Perfetto_... he doesn't know who I am... That gives me the chance not to be caught... I'll let you out once this tourament is over... _Au revoir, garçon de renvoi_."

As Chronos walked away, Judai continued to yell. "_**HEY! WAIT! I'M GONNA MISS MY DUEL! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? HEY, ARE YOU THERE? COME BACK!**_"

Yugi was sitting on a bench, looking at a monitor before turning around to see Joey walking up to him. "Joey...? What are you doing here...?"

"Hey, Yugi... You heard the names that is gonna Duel first?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah... Neo..."

A grin came onto Joey's face. "Forget about him... His opponent, Judai Yuki, wants to Duel you, according to his buds from Duel Academy... Maybe ya wanna take up his offer for a Duel..."

"Sure, Joey... but, don't tell me that is why you came all the way over here?" Yugi said.

Shaking his head, Joey leaned against the wall. "Nah, Yug... Just a couple more things... First of all, me and Kaiba got dirt about an old enemy's past... Neo Saiba..."

Yugi blinked. "Really...?"

"Yeah... tell you and the others about it later..." Joey said. "And also, I wanna wish you luck in your Duels today, you will show them what a true Champion is like!"

A smile came upon Yugi's face. "Thanks, Joey..." Then, he heard something. "What's that...?"

Joey looked confused. "What's what?" He heard the sound as well. "Dunno... better check it out... Could be trouble..."

What Yugi and Joey just heard was Judai rapidly banging on the door, trying to get free. "Come on... please... let me out..."

Arriving, Joey walked up to the cupboard door with a confused look. "It's coming from here... Hey, what's going on here...?"

A sigh of relief came from Judai. "_Listen, I've been ambushed from behind and been locked in this cupboard! I can't get out and I'm gonna Duel soon! Please, help me!_"

"Don't worry, I'll get you outta there!" Joey said, rattling the doorknob before shoving his shoulder to break it down.

As soon as Yugi arrived, he noticed the key and picked it up. "Joey, there's a key here! Who ever locked this guy up must have dropped the key!"

Taking the key from his friend, Joey started to rattle the doorknob until it came unlocked. "There! Your free, kid!"

Stepping out, Judai smiled. "Thank you very much..." He turned to Yugi and gasped. "No way... it's you... Yugi..."

Blinking, Yugi looked confused. "Yes... that's me..."

Judai smiled and looked excited. "My name is Judai Yuki! I'm your biggest fan!"

Yugi looked shocked. "**YOUR** Judai... Aren't you suppose to have a Duel...?"

"I am... It's just, somebody snuck upon me and shoved me into that cupboard..." Judai said before glancing at his watch. "I only got 2 minutes to get there!"

Joey patted Judai on his back. "Well, go on ahead then... we'll meet afterwards!"

"Really? All right!" Judai said before looking at Yugi. "I hope you'll watch my Duel because I really enjoy watching every Duel you entered, Yugi."

Blushing, Yugi started to fish out for something in his pocket. "Thanks... and I hope I have the chance to Duel you, Judai... and as a promise, take this card..."

Taking the card from Yugi and looking at it, Judai smiled as it says '_Hane-Kuriboh_'. "Wow... Thank you, Yugi. Thank you very much. It's an honour."

Yugi smiled. "No problem... Now, hurry up to your Duel, Judai. And good luck!"

"Thank you!" Judai said as he started to run down the corridor.

Confused, Joey looked at Yugi. "Why gave him that Hane-Kuriboh, Yug? It's kinda useless..."

Yugi shook his head. "Every card has a meaning in it's own ways, Joey. And I believe Judai will treat Hane-Kuriboh kindly."

"I hope so, Yug... I'll meet you later." Joey said as he walked off.

Nodding, Yugi turned and walked back. "Better meet up with the other three... this tourament is going to be intense..."

000000000000000000000

Standing in the middle of the stadium was the totally annoyed form of Neo Saiba. Gritting his teeth, Neo has been waiting for Judai to come out and has only got one minute left. "Where is he...? What's taking this guy so long...?"

Running out, Judai finally arrived with him almost out of breath. Looking at Neo, he gasped a few times to reclaim himself. "A...Are you Neo...? I'm your opponent, Judai. I'm sorry I'm so late... Somebody doesn't want me to Duel you... so, he locked me in a cupboard before someone was able to get me out of there..."

Neo raised an eyebrow. "Who want to do that...?"

000000000000000000000

During these past minutes of Judai being trapped inside the cupboard, Chronos walked onto the stage and looked at Seto Kaiba. "Ah, Mr Kaiba... Nice to meet you."

Kaiba growled. "Great... this clown is back..."

"Gee... Seto Kaiba really knows how to judge people..." Monodramon muttered.

Renamon nodded. "Yes... I have to agree... is this guy even human anyway?"

Chronos sweatdropped at Kaiba's comment before glaring at Monodramon and Renamon. "**_COME SFIDA VOI!_** You shouldn't be here... only those who are invited can be allowed to come up here! _Vous des phénomènes de nature, **SOYEZ ALLÉ!**_"

Rika growled. "Hey! I don't know what you just said but... don't insult Renamon!"

"Same goes for my Monodramon too!" Ryo replied.

Kaiba stepped up. "Chronos, if I were you... I would keep quiet... they are friends to both these Digimon so... zip it!"

Remembering about the status Rika and Ryo gained, Chronos muttered to himself. "_Comment peuvent-ils être roi et reine? Queste creature di Digimon non provengono così da questo mondo..._"

Asuka looked down to see a white-haired boy, wearing a Duel Disk, coming onto the field. "That must be Neo Saiba... but, where is Judai? He's late..."

"He's always late but, he never misses a Duel." Sho said.

Sighing, Kaiba walked over and looked over the railing. "Well, he better turn up... if there is no Duel in about 10 minutes... your friend, Judai, will be disqualified..."

That brought a grin onto Chronos' face. "_Notizie eccellenti e perfette, sig. Kaiba... Lâchez les garçons comme Judai n'aura jamais la chance de se battre en duel dans les tournois comme ceci..._"

And when Judai finally arrived with one minute to go, his four friends were happy to see him out while Chronos leaned against the bar in despair.

"All right, Judai!" Sho cheered.

Daichi nodded. "Talk about close timing..."

That was when Joey arrived back onto the stage. "Hey, guys... Who's the clown?"

Kaiba, Rika and Ryo hid their smirks while Chronos whirled around and glared at Joey. "_Excusez-moi!_ What are you doing here? Only those who are invited can come up here. _**VADA, VOI RAGAZZO DI UNTIDY!**_"

Daitokuki stepped up. "Professor, calm down. This is Joey Wheeler. Second runner-up in Duelist Kingdom and Number Four of the last Battle City?"

Chronos gasped in shock. "What...?"

Joey nodded. "Correct... and the reason I'm here is because I'm one of the Eight Finalists."

Sameshima looked down and frowned. "I wonder what took young Yuki to come out so late...?"

"Don't be too hard on him, teach. It isn't his fault. Some creep locked Judai up in the cupboard, making sure he won't make it to the match." Joey said. "Luckily, me and Yug were able to get him out with a key. Guess whomever locked him there dropped the key..."

Blinking, Chronos looked confused. How could he left the key behind? He had it in his pocket. After he locked Judai in the cupboard, he placed the key into his pocket. While everyone wasn't looking, he placed his hand into the pocket where it held the key and sweatdropped.

There is a hole in his pocket so... the key has fallen out through the hole and thus, letting Yugi and Joey finding it before freeing Judai from his prison. "_Damn it..._"

"Excellent... So, this is Judai, hmm? This Duel will be intresting..." Kaiba muttered.

000000000000000

Yugi walked into a room where Takato, Mokuba, Kazu and Phillipe were at while Guilmon, Guardromon and Penguinmon were at the back.

"Hey, you guys." Yugi said as he walked in. "How is everything."

Mokuba looked up. "Hi, Yugi. Glad you made it."

Phillipe got up and walked over to Yugi. "So, you the infamous Yugi Muto. My name is Phillipe Sagara, I'm a Champion Duelist from France. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, Phillipe. Yeah, I heard about you... It's great to finally meet you at last. I heard a lot of good things about you from Takato and Mokuba..." Yugi said. "What Kazu said about you wasn't the opposite but... I soon found out why..."

Kazu huffed. "Well... he was just lucky... when I upgrade my Deck, he'll fall before me!"

Yugi laughed before looking around. "I also heard he has a Digimon partner..."

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah... he has... it's a Rookie Digimon called Jaguarmon with a nickname called Felina. She... is kinda hot-headed."

"Any Joey...?" Yugi muttered.

"Not only that, Yugi but... he also found another Jaguarmon that came from the Silesia World!" Takato said. "She escaped from Mariku's cluthes before the others were turned into robots!"

Phillipe sighed. "And yet, she's been staying at my place for a while... she and Felina are not exactly good friends..."

"So, where are they?" Yugi asked.

Kazu got up and held up a tied-up pair of Jaguarmon and Felina. "Here, Yug... The moment they are free, it's like a an upgraded war between Joey and Tristan..."

Yugi sweatdropped. "OK..." He then, smiled. "So, has the Duel started yet?"

Mokuba shook his head as he pointed at the huge monitor. "Nope... it's about to start."

0000000000000000000000

Placing his deck into the Duel Disk, Neo gave a glare at Judai. "So... your prepared to suffer in agony of defeat?"

"Nope... I'm ready for the Duel and ready to enjoy it!" Judai replied.

Neo scoffed. "Well, we'll see if you enjoy it when you suffer a defeat like no other..."

"_Ladies and Gentleman... **ROUND ONE BEGINS!**_" Said the announcer. "_**LET'S DUEL!**_"

(_**JUDAI:** 4000_)

(_**NEO:** 4000_)

The first turn goes to Neo as he drew his card and added it to his hand where five cards were waiting. After giving a look, he set one down. "I summon the Familiar Knight in DEF mode before I end my turn."

The card appeared on Neo's side of the field and a grey knight, holding a sword, appeared above it while kneeling down. (_Familiar Knight. ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400_)

Drawing a card from his deck, Judai looked at his hand before setting one down. "I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

A flash of electricity and a tall warrior-like figure stood on the field, his body sparking every few seconds. (_E-Hero Sparkman. ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400_)

Neo raised his eyebrows a little. "Elemental Hero, hmm? Intresting name..."

"Sparkman, attack the Familiar Knight!" Judai announced, making a pose.

With a grunt, Sparkman leapt into the air and delivered a powerful kick into Familar Knight's chest before the grey knight shattered into small pieces. The moment Sparkman arrived back at Judai's end of the field, a huge grey dragon, hissing like a lizard, appeared on the field.

(_Rare Metal Dragon. ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200_)

"Congradulations, kid. You activated Familiar Knight's special ability! When destroyed by battle, I can summon a 4-Star level monster onto the field and I summoned my Rare Metal Dragon who's effect can only allow him to be special summoned onto the field." Neo explained before he gave off a grin. "A foolish mistake..."

"Not exactly... Familiar Knight's effect allows **BOTH** of us to summon a 4-Star monster onto the field..." Judai explained before he placed a card onto his Duel Disk. "So, I summon my E-Hero Clayman to the field by his effect."

The moment Judai placed the card onto his disk, a large grey man appeared on the field, standing beside Sparkman. (_E-Hero Clayman. ATK: 800 DEF: 2000_)

Neo started to laugh. "Pathetic! Both monsters are in ATK positon! Once I attack that weak monster with 800 ATK points, I will have a heavy start."

Shaking his head, Judai placed a card into the Magic/Trap slot. "Not exactly. I activate the Magic card, **Polymerization**! To fuse Clayman and Sparkman into the E-Hero Thunder Giant!"

Appearing onto the field was Judai's played Magic card, Polymerization. The two forms of Sparkman and Clayman had soon fused together to create a huge yellow armoured warrior with a glowing blue jem in his chest. (_E-Hero Thunder Giant. ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500_)

Shocked, Neo gritted his teeth. When his turn comes, he can't attack Thunder Giant because he and Rare Metal Dragon have the same ATK power. If a monster attacks a monster with the same ATK power, both of them are destroyed without losing any LP.

Judai smiled. "I end my turn."

Drawing his next card, Neo grinned at the card he just drew. A Red Eyes Black Dragon... just three more cards and he is ready for the ultimate victory. He just he need to hold on a little longer. "I shall summon the Witty Phantom in DEF position before I end my turn..."

A red-faced demon wearing a purple suit appeared onto the field beside Rare Metal Dragon, kneeling on the floor. (_Witty Phantom. ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300_)

Drawing his next card, Judai sighed. "Forgot to mention that when Thunder Giant has been summoned onto the field, he can destroy one monster with an ATK power less than his..."

"Really? Shame it can't destroy monsters with the** SAME** attack power as my Rare Metal Dragon... so, what are you going to do now, hmm?" Neo asked.

Judai held up a card. "Activate the Magic card, **Kishido Spirit**! When I have my Thunder Giant attack your Rare Metal Dragon... my Thunder Giant will survive while Rare Metal Dragon doesn't."

Neo gritted his teeth as Judai played the Magic card. "A minor setback... I'll get him when the time is right..."

"Thunder Giant, attack the Rare Metal Dragon!" Judai announced as his monster set forth to strike his target down.

The monster exploded as Neo cringed. "_Must plan my attack right..._"

Taking a card from his hand, Judai placed three cards onto his disk. "Before I end my turn, I will summon my Friendog in DEF position before activating my Magic card, Mirage of Nightmare as well as a card face-down."

Appearing onto the field was a cybernetic dog. (_Friendog. ATK: 800 DEF: 1200_)

Neo smirked. "I know the effect of Mirage of Nightmare... During my Standby Phase, you will be allowed to draw cards into your hand until you get 4... but, during **YOUR **Standby Phase... you have to discard the same amount of cards you drew by the effect. A big mistake..."

"Wait until you see what I got lined up." Judai said. "I end my turn."

Once Neo drew a card, Mirage of Nightmare's effect was activated and Neo has four cards in his hands. "Take a good look at them... they won't be around for long..."

"That's what you think... In order to prevent the second effect of Mirage of Nightmare to happen, I activate my face-down Quick Play Magic card, Emergency Provisions. When I send a Magic or Trap card on my side of the field to the graveyard, I can increase my LP by 1000. So, I send Mirage of Nightmare to the graveyard as well as gaining a thousand LP." Judai said, pressing a button on his Duel Disk to activate the face-down card.

(_**JUDAI:** 5000_)

Neo growled. This kid had made a good combo. Gaining four cards and a thousand LP in one turn isn't too bad. Still, he needs to figure out how to deal with Judai's strong Thunder Giant and he just know the perfect card to deal with it.

"I place one card face down before I switch my Witty Phantom into ATK position!" Neo said. "OK, Witty Phantom! Attack his Friendog!"

While a face-down card appeared behind Witty Phantom, the purple-dressed monster leapt into the air before kicking the cybertic dog, destroying it.

Judai smiled at that. "You activated Friendog's special effect which allows me to add Polymerization from the graveyard to my hand as well as a monster with the name E-Hero in it so... I select my Clayman to add back into my hand."

Sighing, Neo had to end his turn. "_These E-Heroes are getting to be a **REAL** pest..._" He took a card from his hand and set it down. "I summon my Gradius in DEF position before I end my turn."

A spaceship-like machine appeared on the field beside the Witty Phantom. It's appearance almost resembles a fighter from the Star Wars movies. (_Gradius. ATK: 1200 DEF: 800_)

0000000000000000000000000

In the crowd were three people. One of them was a teenage boy with black hair, another was a blonde girl while the last one was a mysterious child wearing nothing but a mask.

The black haired boy gritted his teeth. His name is Hideto Fujimoto, Neo's ex-best friend. In his and Neo's eyes, he was the cause of Rei's coma accident. "Neo... please be careful... win for your sister..."

The blond girl sighed as she leaned back. Her name is Mari Goutokuji, a person you could say is a perfect counterpart for Mimi due to her looks, her taste of clothes and her dizy mind. "Hideto... how many times have we told you... it was an accident... That car came out of no where... it's not your fault..."

"If it isn't my fault then, why do I feel like it's my fault... Even Neo blames me." Hideto said, sadly. "He won't accept my help to pay the hospital bill..."

The boy with his face hidden by a white mask sighed. His name is Sigma and just Sigma. He is like Izzy, smart and full of knowledge. "Hideto... if I can compair the total on that bill with American cash, you'll have to may about 7000 dollars! These things can happen you know... The doctors say that Rei has a good chance to wake up... you'll see..."

Hideto didn't want to continue talking about it so, instead he changed the subject. "Look at Neo... a few turns already and this Judai kid is getting the best of him..."

"If you want my opinion, I think this game is silly... I thought that him playing Digimon was bad enough but, playing Fuel Donsters was even worst!" Mari said.

Sigma groaned. "First of all, Mari... we didn't want your opinion... and second of all, it's **DUEL MONSTERS**! Honestly, if you don't like those games... why are you here?"

Giggling, Mari grabbed Sigma around the neck and started to stroke his head. "I want to go everywhere with my Siggy-Wiggy..."

Massive sweatdrop at the side of his head as Sigma had a tired look on his face. "Please? Shoot me now... pretty please...?"

"Cut it out, you two... What is Neo thinking? He's gonna lose LP soon..." Hideto said.

Shaking his head, Sigma looked at the side of his field. "I think not, Hideto. Neo did played a face-down card before he attacked... I mean, why have Witty Phantom attack without providing some back-up...? This is Neo we are talking about!"

Mari sighed. "I hope your right..."

00000000000000000000

It was the start of Judai's next turn as he drew a card from his deck. He has now got 7 cards in his hand, a 2400 ATK powered monster and 5000 Life Points... not too bad. He just wonder how long he can keep this up.

Taking one card out of his hand, Judai placed the monster card onto the field. "I summon the E-Hero Burst Lady in ATK position!"

Taking form onto the field was a strong, tall lady wearing a red uniform. She smiled as she took her stance on her Duelist's side of the field. (_E-Hero Burst Lady. ATK: 1200 DEF: 800_)

Neo smirked. "_He'll have Burst Lady attack Gradius while have Thunder Giant attack my Witty Phantom. I got news for you, pal... I have a different idea... **MUCH** different..._"

"Next, I play Polymerization once again to fuse my Burst Lady with Clayman into the E-Hero Rampart Gunner in DEF position!" Judai called out, playing two cards into his disk.

Burst Lady on the field soon merged with Clayman to take form a new monster that was dressed in a heavy brown armour with a big red shield and held out a weapon with holes in it. He was kneeling on the floor while holding the red shield in front of him. (_E-Hero Rampart Gunner. ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500_) The gun started to charge up.

Gasping, Neo looked confused. "_What is he doing...?_"

"I'm activating Rampart Gunner's ability... When in DEF position, Rampart Gunner can use half of it's ATK points to attack at my opponent's LP directly!" Judai explained.

Now Neo understand. This was getting intresting... "_Not bad... Not bad at all..._"

The Rampart Gunner fired it's missles upon Neo, knocking a thousand LP off him.

(_**NEO:** 3000_)

"And by it's effect, Rampart Gunner looses half of it's ATK points!" Judai added.

(_E-Hero Rampart Gunner. ATK: 2000_ V _1000_)

Dusting himself off, Neo had a smirk on his face. "_If I'm right... he can't pass off the chance to attack my Witty Phantom and take another 1000 LP away from me..._"

Judai pointed directly at Witty Phantom. "Thunder Giant, attack the Witty Phantom!" The monster's response was creating an electric charge in his hands and throwing it at it's target.

"_Bingo..._" Neo whispered to himself before he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Judai, you fell right into my trap! I activate my Trap card, **Wildspread Ruin**! With this Trap card, I can destroy a monster with a highest ATK points on your side of the field! Say goodbye to Thunder Giant, Judai!"

Judai gasped as his Thunder Giant exploded into small pieces. He sighed. "Great... I knew it was too good to be true... I end my turn."

"Good..." Neo said, drawing a card from his deck and adding it to his hand. "I sacrifice my Witty Phantom and Gradius to summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon in ATK position!"

Judai gasped as Neo's two weak monsters were soon gone before a huge black dragon with a pair of red eyes appeared onto the field, roaring. (_Red Eyes Black Dragon. ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000_)

However, Judai sighed in relief. "Well... you may have summoned one of the most coolest Dragons to exist but, you can't destroy my Rampart Gunner because of it's high DEF points."

Smirking, Neo took a card out of his hand. "That is true... My Red Eyes have 2400 ATK points while Rampart Gunner has 2500 DEF points... but, that doesn't mean I can't acitvate a Magic card to attack your LP directly, right...?"

Judai nodded. "Right..." Then, he thought of what Neo said and gasped. "**WHAT?**"

"I activate my Magic card, **INFERNO FIRE BLAST!** With Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field, I can have him attack at your LP directly! For a price... once I use this Magic card on him, Red Eyes can't attack but... it doesn't matter." Neo said, smirking.

Loaded with the Magic card effect of Inferno Fire Blast, Red Eyes Black Dragon created a huge fireball in his mouth before unleashing it upon Judai. The Red Slifer student yelled in pain as the flames went away, chewing 2400 from his LP.

"That... was good..." Judai said, giving off a smile.

(_**JUDAI:** 2600_)

Taking another card from his hand, Neo placed it face-down. "I'll place one card face down on the field and end my turn... Your move..."

Drawing a card from his deck, Judai looked at it before placing it down. "I summon the E-Hero Bubbleman to the field in DEF position before adding one face-down card."

(_E-Hero Bubbleman. ATK: 800 DEF: 1200_)

Neo smirked. "Easy target for me..." He pressed a button. "I activate my face-down Trap card, **Dragon's Rage**!" The card flipped up to reveal itself. "This is like a Fairy Meteor Crush that is for Dragons only and it's used for any Dragon monsters on my side of the field! With this card in play, my Red Eyes can deal damage to your LP!"

Judai gasped. "Uh oh..." He then, gritted his teeth. "End turn..."

"Thank you..." Neo said, drawing a card from his deck and placing it onto his disk. "I set one card face-down before I have my Red Eyes attack your Bubbleman!"

As a card appeared behind Red Eyes and beside Dragon's Rage, Red Eyes Black Dragon unleashed a fireball blast that destroyed Bubbleman in one hit, as well as taking LP off Judai's due to the effect of Dragon's Rage.

(_**JUDAI:** 1400_)

With a quick swoop, Judai pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Your not the only one to have a face-down Trap card! **HERO SIGNAL**! This Trap card can only be activated when a monster on my field is destroyed by result of battle. I can summon a monster with the name HERO in it to the field from my deck! I summon the **E-Hero Edgeman**!"

Appearing onto the field was a yellow and black clad-armoured warrior, holding a huge golden staff as he took his position. (_E-Hero Edgeman. ATK: 2600 DEF: 1600_)

Neo smirked. "No matter what you do... the results will be same... **DEFEAT!** I end my turn..."

"OK... Draw!" Judai said, drawing a card from his deck. "Edgeman, attack the Red Eyes!"

Twirling it's staff around, Edgeman leapt into the air and prepare to strike Red Eyes down and take 200 LP off Neo's... but, it never happened as a bunch of dark chains came out of no where and wrapped themselves around Edgeman.

"I activated my face-down Trap card, **Shadow Spell**! It prevents your Edgeman to move as well as taking 700 points off your Edgemon's ATK power!" Neo explained.

Judai grinned. "Nice move!"

(_E-Hero Edgeman. ATK: 2600_ V _1900_)

Rubbing his forehead, Neo smirked. "It won't be long until I gain victory from you, Judai. I don't even need to summon my strongest monster to the field to beat you."

"Strongest monster, huh? I would like to see **THAT!**" Judai said, grinning before he took a couple of cards out of his hand and placed it onto the field. "I place two cards face down before I end my move. Go for it, Neo!"

Drawing a card from his deck, Neo smiled. He just drew his Polymerization card. Now, just two more and... Nah, he'll just activate another Magic card. "I activate my Magic card, Card of Sanctity! It allows us to draw a lot of cards from our deck until we have about 6 cards in our hand. So, let's draw..."

The two Duelists drew cards from their decks until they both have six. Looking at the new cards, Neo had a smile on his face. Judai noticed this. "What is he up to...?"

"**HAHAHAHA!** Judai, congradulations! Your going to be the first Duelist to taste the power of my new strongest monster given to me by Maximillion Pegasus!" Neo shouted out as he played the Magic card he drew from his deck. "I activate my Magic card, Polymerization... to fuse not one... not two... but **THREE** Red Eyes Black Dragons!"

Judai gasped. "**YOUR FUSING THREE RED EYES INTO ONE?**"

"That's right... come forth... **_RED EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!_**" Neo yelled out.

Two more Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared beside the first one before they were fused into a huge black, three-headed dragon and roared with pride.

Judai couldn't help but... smile. "Awesome!"

Neo was taken aback from Judai's smile but, he didn't care. "With my new Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon's arrival comes your defeat..."

(_Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon. ATK: 4000 DEF: 3500_)

0000000000000000

Joey was in total disbelief. "**RED EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON? NO WAY!**"

"It's... impossible..." Kaiba studdered.

Professor Chronos was grinning from ear to ear. "_Oh... Comment merveilleux c'est!_ That brat is finally going to be defeated! **_L'OH, GIORNI FELICI È ANCORA QUI!_**"

Monodramon stared at Chronos. "By any chance he is the escape looney?"

Kaiba whirled at Pegasus with a look of rage and shock in his eyes. "Pegasus... is **THIS **the reason why you got Neo into this tourament?"

A smile on Pegasus' face as he nodded. "Yes, of course, Kaiba-boy. And it's an excellent upgrade to the original Red Eyes, don't you think?"

"Hey, how come you didn't came to me to try out the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" Joey asked.

"Why don't you have a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" Pegasus asked.

Joey shook his head. "Are you crazy? I can't have a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon because I don't have three Blue Eyes White Dragons... Oh... Neo has three Red Eyes Black Dragons while I only have one, correct?"

Pegasus nodded. "Correct, Wheeler."

Rika shook her head. "Boy... a rival to Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon... looks pretty amazing..."

"If you think it's amazing now... wait until you see it's effects." Pegasus said.

Ryo blinked. "Effects...? What effects?"

That got Pegasus to laugh. "Pretty simple to explain... As soon as Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon has been summoned to the field, Neo has to flip a coin. If it's heads, Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon's ATK power doubles to 8000. If it's tails, Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon can attack Judai's LP directly and take 4000 off. If Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon is destroyed, you can summon one Red Eyes Black Dragon from the graveyard to the field. What do you think?"

Sho gasped. "Judai... no..."

Gritting his teeth, Kaiba stared at the form of Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "What power... has Pegasus gone mad...?"

"I think they like it." Pegasus said, calmly.

0000000000000000

(_**JUDAI:** 1400_)

(_**NEO:** 3000_)

As soon as Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared onto the field, Neo grabbed a holographic coin out of no where and held it up, explaining the effects that his new monster has. Once he's done, Neo had a grin on his lips. "What do say about that?"

"I'm ready!" Judai said.

Nodding, Neo flipped the coin and slapped it onto his hand. "It's heads! Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon's ATK power doubles to 8000!"

(_Red Eyes Ulimate Dragon. ATK: 4000_ V _8000_)

Judai smiled. "Boy... this Duel is gonna be awesome!"

"Once I attacked your Edgeman, this Duel is over! REUD, attack!" Neo called out.

A triple powered flaming beam of Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon charged up before unleashing it's fiery inferno upon Edgeman.

With a quick movement, Judai pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate my Trap card, **Hero Barrier**! I can activate this card if I have a E-Hero on the field and can negate a monster's attacks! My Edgeman is safe along with my LP!"

Neo frowned as REUD's attack was stopped by a force field. With nothing left to do, he has to end his turn. Of course, how long can Judai last? "You were just lucky! I end my turn!"

Judai drew a card from his deck and sighed. "I place two Magic cards face down before I end my turn... Your move..."

"Good!" Neo said, drawing a card from his deck. "I have Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack once more on your Edgeman!"

Once again, Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon powered up his attack and unleashed it upon Edgeman. Suddenly, a shield appeared before Edgeman and drained the attack of REUD's.

Judai sighed with relief. "I activated my Trap card, **Drain Shield**! It not only negates the attack power of your Red Eyes but, it also increases my LP by the same amount that your dragon's ATK power has! My LP has increased by 8000!"

(_**JUDAI:** 9400_)

Neo gritted his teeth but, he smirked. Judai was just delaying his defeat... it won't be long... next of his... it's all over... "I end my turn."

Drawing a card from his deck, Judai gulped. "OK... I... end my turn..."

Grinning, Neo drew a card from his deck, looked at it and placed it onto the field. "I activate my Magic card, Block Attack! To switch Edgeman to DEF position!"

Judai frowned. It was a good move of Neo as Edgeman's DEF is lower than his ATK. He just brace himself as Edgeman went into kneeling position. "Here it comes..."

"Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon! This time, you won't be stopped! Attack the Edgeman with your powerful force!" Neo called out.

Roaring once more, Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashed his triple fire blast from his mouths and finally destroyed Edgeman, taking a huge chuck out of Judai's LP.

(_**JUDAI: **3000_)

Judai gulped. "Oh boy..."

Looking at his hand, Neo started to laugh. "Oh boy... after all this confusion... I missed out this Magic card that could have let me won... Oh well, I'll just use it now..."

That got Judai confused. "Use... what?"

"Activate Magic card,** Raigeki**! This destroys all my opponent's monsters on the field! Say goodbye to Rampart Gunner!" Neo said.

A thunderbolt from the sky struck Judai's Rampart Gunner, destroying it. With no monsters on the field, the young Red Slifer student was in trouble...

And yet, he was happy that he was enjoying an excellent Duel like this. "Oh boy... this is so cool! I can't wait for my next turn!"

"Your next turn will be your last! I end my turn!" Neo said.

Both Judai and Neo have 3000 LP each so, it's a tie. Drawing a card from his deck, Judai noticed that the card he just drew was the very card Yugi gave him. Hane-Kuriboh. Looking at it's effect, Judai smiled. "One last chance... I summon Hane-Kuriboh to the field in DEF!"

A small brown fluffball with angel-like wings appeared onto the field, cooing slightly. (_Hane-Kuriboh. ATK: 300 DEF: 200_)

Neo's jaw dropped but, he suddenly laughed. "Oh... that's a good one! Summon a weak monster that like that? **HA!** You made it too easy for me now..."

"Well, we will see about that, won't we?" Judai asked. "I end my turn!"

Drawing a card from his deck, Neo laughed. "Once I have Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack your monster, you'll lose 7700 LP thanks to my Dragon's Rage Trap card! It's all over, Judai! I win! Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy Hane-Kuriboh!"

The powerful roar from Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon was heard as he unleashed he deadly attack upon Hane-Kuriboh... covering him and exploding him into dust.

Silence and then, the LP counter on Judai's side came up...

(_**JUDAI:** 3000_)

Judai smiled. "Looks like I'm still in the game..."

Neo was totally shocked. "How is... that possible...?"

"Hane-Kuriboh's ability... Once destroyed, he can make battle damage from your monsters down to zero. So, I'm aokay!" Judai explained.

Growling, Neo was getting angry. "**I WON'T LOSE!** Next turn, it's over! I end mine!"

Nodding, Judai looked at his graveyard. "Thanks, Hane-Kuriboh..." He drew his next card from his deck and smiled. "OK... Time for me to win this Duel!"

"Huh...?" Neo looked confused.

"First of all, I summon the E-Hero Featherman to the field!" Judai said, placing a card onto his Duel Disk. A flash and a green suited warrior appeared on Judai's field.

(_E-Hero Featherman. ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000_)

Neo was totally confused. "_Wha... What is he doing...?_"

Judai pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate one of my face-down Magic cards, Monster Reborn to revive Burst Lady to the field!"

(_E-Hero Burst Lady. ATK: 1200 DEF: 800_)

Still, Neo didn't get it. "_What in the...?_"

"Next, I activate second face-down Magic card, Double Spell!" Judai said, discarding a Magic card from his hand to the graveyard, which was a Field Magic card called Fusion Gate. "With this, I can use one of your Magic cards from your graveyard! And I choose Polymerization!"

Neo watched as his Polymerization card that he used on his Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared out of his graveyard and flew into Judai's hand. "_Is his deck a combo of E-Hero and Fusion...?_"

Once gained Neo's Polymerization, Judai activated it. "Activate Polymerization to fuse Featherman and Burst Lady into the E-Hero Flame Wingman!"

The two warriors of Judai's E-Heros were soon fused into a mean looking warrior that is Judai's favourite. (_E-Hero Flame Wingman. ATK: 2100 DEF: 1800_)

"What exatly are you doing?" Neo asked.

"Wait for it... I activate my Field Magic card, **SKYSCRAPER!**" Judai announced as he placed the card into the Field slot.

Around Judai, Flame Wingman, Neo and Red Eyes Black Dragon was a colourful force before tall buildings that will make you look like that your standing in the middle of New York city. When it was done, the entire stadium field was filled with holographic buildings.

0000000000000000000

From everyone's point of view, everyone could see that Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon was hovering while Flame Wingman was standing on top of a building.

If you want a comment from Terriermon, here it is...

"And here, today, is a scene from Power Rangers as the super Flame Wingzord has come forth to face against the deadly Red Eyes Dragonzord!" Terriermon said. "What shall our hero do against this dangerous beast?"

Henry groaned. "No more Power Rangers for you, Terriermon..."

Terriermon's ears drooped, as if they weren't already. "Momentai, Henry... Ah, nuts..."

0000000000000000000

"What in the world are you doing?" Neo screamed. "Are you through yet?"

Judai shook his head. "Nope... I activate one last Magic card... **DE-FUSION!**"

Neo gasped in horror. "**WHAT? NO!**"

"De-Fusion allows me to split your Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon into THREE Red Eyes Black Dragons!" Judai explained. "That is one of your monster's weakness!"

The massive form of Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon cringed as he split into three of his original forms. (_Red Eyes Black Dragon X3. ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000_)

Neo gritted his teeth. "I can't believe this... What am I gonna do now...?"

"OK, Flame Wingman! Attack the middle Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Judai announced.

Wiht a grunt, the Flame Wingman leapt off the top of the building before flying towards Red Eyes Black Dragon with no fear and great speed.

Neo, however, wasn't worried. "My Red Eyes Black Dragon is 300 ATK stronger than your Flame Wingman! You made a huge mistake, pal!"

"Nope, I haven't." Judai said. "This is the power of Skyscraper! It can increase a E-Hero's ATK by 1000 if a E-Hero is facing a monster that has a high ATK power! Field Magic!"

"**WHAT?**" Neo screamed.

"Skyscraper! Increase Flame Wingman's ATK by 1000!" Judai commanded.

(_E-Hero Flame Wingman. ATK: 2100_ V _3100_) The trumph monster of Judai's was now the strongest monster on the field and gave off a powerful flamethrower from his fist that covered the middle Red Eyes Black Dragon before destroying it.

(_**NEO: **2300_)

Neo growled. "It can't get any worst than this..."

Judai smiled. "Actually, this Duel is over. If a monster is destroyed by Flame Wingman, you lose LP from the same amount as the destroyed monster. You've just 2400 LP!"

Neo's eyes widen. "**WHAT?**"

(_**NEO:** 0_)

(_**JUDAI:** 3000_)

"Gotcha! I enjoyed this Duel, Neo!" Judai said, giving off his tradional pose.

The crowd around Judai and Neo erupted, giving off cheers to an excellent opening Duel Battle. A young Red Slifer student has overcame a powerful 8000 ATK monster and gave off no fear! He held his ground and won!

Neo hissed as he turned around and left. "_I lost again... why is this happening to me...?_"

Judai looked confused. "N...Neo...?" When Neo didn't respond and left the stadium, Judai sighed. "First Mai and now this... why can't anyone enjoy this game if they win or lose...?"

000000000000000000

"How was that, Henry?" Jeri asked.

Henry smiled. "That Duel was wonderful! That kid Judai is an excellent Duelist!"

Nodding, Kenta hugged MarineAngemon. "Now I can't wait to see the rest of the Duels that this tourament has to offer us!"

"Yeah!" Chimed MarineAngemon.

000000000000000000

"**WAH! MY ULTIMATE DRAGON FORM HAS LOST!**" Sobbed Red Eyes

Kouinumon sweatdropped. "Oh... shut up..."

000000000000000000

"_Povero Dell'OH... Neo... Ritengo spiacente per voi!_" Cried Chronos before he whirled towards at Joey. "**_C'EST TOUT VOTRE DÉFAUT!_**"

Joey blinked. "**MY** fault...? What are you talking about...?"

Chronos turned around and not looked at Joey. "Your a low graded Duelist, that is why..."

Sweatdropping, Joey yelled. "**THAT IS NO GOOD REASON TO BLAME ME ON NEO'S DEFEAT, YOU LUNKHEAD!**"

"I'm not speaking to a trash Duelist like you." Chronos said.

Smirking, Kaiba stepped forward. "Looking at you two gave me a good idea..."

"What do you mean...?" Joey asked.

"The next Duel will be between Joey Wheeler and Professor Chronos! I would love to see Wheeler here beat the stuffings outta this clown!" Kaiba said.

Joey grinned. "All right..."

Chronos frowned. "Oh no..."

000000000000000

In the waiting room, everyone enjoyed the Duel.

"Man, that was great!" Kazu said.

Takato nodded. "Yeah, what an awesome Duel!"

"I only wish we can see more like that..." Mokuba said.

"_Ladies and gentleman... by the request of Seto Kaiba... we are going to have a special Duel between one of the Eight Finalists against a staff from Duel Academy!_" Said the announcer.

Yugi blinked. "One of the Eight Finalists...? Who could that be...?"

"_**I'M GONNA TEACH YER A LESSON, YOU TOFF-NOSED CREEP!**_" Came a familiar voice.

And Yugi sweatdropped to that. "Ask a silly question and you get a silly answer..."

000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**The battle between Neo and Judai was long and tough but, Judai stood out as the victor! Now, Joey faces agains the Blue Obelisk teacher, Professor Chronos! What happens next? Wait and see!**

**Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon is my fan-made Duel Monster.**

**So, until next chapter! See ya!**


	57. The Darkness VS The Antique! Tourament C...

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Here in Shinjuku Stadium, the Kaiba Mini-Tourament is already heating up after an intense battle between the master of Red Eyes Black Dragon, Neo Saiba, and against the top Red Slifer student of Duel Academy, Judai Yuki!_" Said Trini Monoko as her face appeared on TV as a special Battle City report. "_We all thought that Judai was going to be defeated by Neo and his new Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon with an ATK of 8000 but, after holding on his own... the victory goes to Judai! Here how it goes..._" 

(**JUDAI:** 3000)

(**NEO:** 3000)

_Indeed, the battle between Judai and Neo was intense. Judai has a Continous Magic card called Kishido Spirit while Neo had a Trap card called Dragon's Rage and a huge, three-headed red-eyed dragon on the field._ (Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon. ATK: 8000 DEF: 3500)

_On his next turn Judai drew a card from his deck and smiled. "OK... Time for me to win this Duel!"_

_"Huh...?" Neo looked confused._

_"First of all, I summon the E-Hero Featherman to the field!" Judai said, placing a card onto his Duel Disk. A flash and a green suited warrior appeared on Judai's field._

(E-Hero Featherman. ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)

_Neo was totally confused. "Wha... What is he doing...?"_

_Judai pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate one of my face-down Magic cards, Monster Reborn to revive Burst Lady to the field!"_

(E-Hero Burst Lady. ATK: 1200 DEF: 800)

_Still, Neo didn't get it. "What in the...?"_

_"Next, I activate second face-down Magic card, Double Spell!" Judai said, discarding a Magic card from his hand to the graveyard, which was a Field Magic card called Fusion Gate. "With this, I can use one of your Magic cards from your graveyard! And I choose Polymerization!"_

_Neo watched as his Polymerization card that he used on his Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared out of his graveyard and flew into Judai's hand. "Is his deck a combo of E-Hero and Fusion...?"_

_Once gained Neo's Polymerization, Judai activated it. "Activate Polymerization to fuse Featherman and Burst Lady into the E-Hero Flame Wingman!"_

_The two warriors of Judai's E-Heros were soon fused into a mean looking warrior that is Judai's favourite. _(E-Hero Flame Wingman. ATK: 2100 DEF: 1800)

_"What exatly are you doing?" Neo asked._

_"Wait for it... I activate my Field Magic card, **SKYSCRAPER!**" Judai announced as he placed the card into the Field slot._

_Around Judai, Flame Wingman, Neo and Red Eyes Black Dragon was a colourful force before tall buildings that will make you look like that your standing in the middle of New York city. When it was done, the entire stadium field was filled with holographic buildings._

_"What in the world are you doing?" Neo screamed. "Are you through yet?"_

_Judai shook his head. "Nope... I activate one last Magic card... **DE-FUSION!**"_

_Neo gasped in horror. "**WHAT? NO!**"_

_"De-Fusion allows me to split your Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon into **THREE** Red Eyes Black Dragons!" Judai explained. "That is one of your monster's weakness!"_

_The massive form of Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon cringed as he split into three of his original forms. _(Red Eyes Black Dragon X3. ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000)

_Neo gritted his teeth. "I can't believe this... What am I gonna do now...?"_

_"OK, Flame Wingman! Attack the middle Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Judai announced._

_Wiht a grunt, the Flame Wingman leapt off the top of the building before flying towards Red Eyes Black Dragon with no fear and great speed._

_Neo, however, wasn't worried. "My Red Eyes Black Dragon is 300 ATK stronger than your Flame Wingman! You made a huge mistake, pal!"_

_"Nope, I haven't." Judai said. "This is the power of Skyscraper! It can increase a E-Hero's ATK by 1000 if a E-Hero is facing a monster that has a high ATK power! Field Magic!"_

_"**WHAT?**" Neo screamed._

_"Skyscraper! Increase Flame Wingman's ATK by 1000!" Judai commanded._

(E-Hero Flame Wingman. ATK: 2100 _V_ 3100)_ The trumph monster of Judai's was now the strongest monster on the field and gave off a powerful flamethrower from his fist that covered the middle Red Eyes Black Dragon before destroying it._

(**NEO:** 2300)

_Neo growled. "It can't get any worst than this..."_

_Judai smiled. "Actually, this Duel is over. If a monster is destroyed by Flame Wingman, you lose LP from the same amount as the destroyed monster. You've just 2400 LP!"_

_Neo's eyes widen. "**WHAT?**"_

(**NEO:** 0)

(**JUDAI:** 3000)

_"Gotcha! I enjoyed this Duel, Neo!" Judai said, giving off his tradional pose._

The video went off and Trini's face came back on. "_**HOW WAS THAT, FOLKS?** And now, after taking a little break... we are going into the next match between two more Duelists! A Battle City Finalists and the Blue Obelisk teacher from Duel Academy! Get ready, it's gonna be red hot!_"

Yolei sighed. "Boy... she sure can talk a lot..."

"I gotta admit... that Duel was amazing." Ken said.

Davis nodded. "Yeah... this Duel Monster game is so awesome! What's next?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Standing near the window, Cream held Cheese in her arms and had a worried look on her face. "Oh, Cheese... it's been a long time... I do hope she is okay... We haven't seen her since that bright light..."

"Chao, chao." Chimed Cheese.

"Cream? What are you doing here? Come on, you missed an excellent match!" Said a voice that belongs to Amy as she came into the room with a confused and concern look on her face as she approched her friend.

Bowing her head, Cream sighed. "I'm just hoping that Miss Rouge is all right."

Amy blinked. "Rouge? Rouge the Bat? What would she be doing in this world?"

Turning to Amy, Cream shuddered. "Dr Eggman had me trapped inside his prison right inside his flying machine and Rouge saved me..."

That got Amy to gasp. "Flying machine? You mean the Egg Carrier? Wait a second... if your here and the Egg Carrier is here too, wouldn't that mean Rouge is here too by Chaos Control?"

"**ROUGE! THAT SHE-DEVIL OF A... SHE'S HERE?**" Came a very angry voice. It belongs to Knuckles and he was upset for a pretty good reason.

Cream nodded. "Yes, Mr Knuckles. Rouge is in this world..."

If red wasn't Knuckles' own colour, he would be fuming red by now. "Why I ougta... I still can't forgive her for stealing the Master Emerald!"

Sighing, Amy rubbed her head. "Your still upset over that, Knuckles? It **WAS** 2 years ago... and she kinda likes you."

Cheeks flushing red, Knuckles stepped back. "She **WHA**...?"

"Yeah... anyway, Knuckles... What about you? Do you have any feelings towards Rouge?" Amy asked.

Knuckles nodded. "Yes... **_ANGER!_**"

Amy sweatdropped. "Come on, Knuckles... It's all in the past... Anyway, I don't think she is here to be honest..."

"Really, Amy? What makes you say that?" Cream asked.

"Well... Angel Island was caught in the Chaos Control blast too... but, we haven't found it yet and it seems that the Master Emerald must have protected it from Chaos Control due to the fact that the Master Emerald is the controller of the 7 Chaos Emeralds." Amy said.

Shaking his head, Knuckles groaned. "No, Amy... As promising as that sounds... your wrong... It doesn't matter if the Master Emerald is the controller or not, it will still be pulled into this world. Besides, I can sense that the Master Emerald is in this world... Problem for me, I'm not exactly a locator..."

Cream blinked. "But... wasn't the Master Emerald shattered twice and you picked up the pieces, Mr Knuckles? You sensed them and picked them up..."

"True... but, that was when I was on solid ground..." Knuckles muttered.

Amy waved her finger in front of Knuckles' nose. "Don't give me that, Knuckles! You did find the pieces on board Eggman's first Egg Carrier and on the meteor pieces of the space colony ARK!"

"Look... I can't locate Angel Island and that's that!" Knuckles said.

"Look, if Rouge is here, we would have known. She would be searching for the Chaos Emeralds to add to her collection or be busy flirting with you." Amy said.

That got Knuckles blushing. "True... true..."

"I'm just worried about Rouge... I just wonder where she could be..." Cream said.

Amy kneeled beside her friend and patted on the young rabbit's head. "Don't worry, Cream. We'll know if Rouge is here or not... and we'll soon find out... when we hear the roaring voice coming from a blushing echidna."

Knuckles sweatdropped. "Funny... Very funny..."

00000000000000000

Moments after Judai's victory, an announcement was heard.

"_Ladies and gentleman... by the request of Seto Kaiba... we are going to have a special Duel between one of the Eight Finalists against a staff from Duel Academy!_" Said the announcer.

Inside the waiting room, Yugi blinked. "One of the Eight Finalists...? Who could that be...?"

"_**I'M GONNA TEACH YER A LESSON, YOU TOFF-NOSED CREEP!**_" Came a familiar voice.

And Yugi sweatdropped to that. "Ask a silly question and you get a silly answer..."

Coming onto the monitor was Yugi's best friend, Joey Wheeler. His eyes was showing raging temper and stood at one side of the stadium. "**_COME ON! BRING HIM OUT HERE! I DARE THAT JERK! COME ON, I'LL TEACH HIM A LESSON HE'LL NEVER FORGET!_**"

A small sweatdrop came onto Takato's back of his head. "By any chance Joey remember that he is making a fool of himself in front of millions and millions of people live...?"

"What do you think?" Mokuba asked.

Takato bowed his head. "Yeah, good point..."

"**_COME ON! BRING HIM ON! I'M READY FOR THAT CLOWN TO SHOW UP!_**" Joey yelled.

At that moment, Judai Yuki entered the room. "Hello, Yugi. How are you feeling?"

Yugi was holding and shaking his head, embrassed by his best friend's behaviour. He looked up with a tired look. "Yeah, I'm fine, Judai..." He then, smiled. "Congradulations on your Duel, Judai. I'm very impressed."

Judai smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you, Yugi. I have to say, facing that Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon was tough for me... but, I guess that is why I like to play Duel Monsters. Facing against tough opponents."

"That's good." Yugi said.

"**_HEY! WHY DOESN'T THAT CLOWN TURN UP? KAIBA, WHERE DID HE GO?_**" Joey yelled out.

Blinking at Joey's outburst on TV, Judai pointed at the screen. "Hey, what is he doing...?"

"He's gonna face against a teacher from your school." Kazu said.

Judai blinked. "A teacher from Duel Academy. Who could that be?"

"**_FERME-LA, VOUS GOSSE DE DÉTRITUS!_**" Came a reply and entering onto the screen was the Blue Obelisk teacher, Professor Chronos. "_I'm here! I'm here! Sciocco impaziente..._"

"Professor Chronos?" Judai gasped. "What is he doing...?"

"Sit down and watch? I'm sure we'll find out." Phillipe said.

0000000000000000

Joey was glaring at Chronos. "So, you finally arrived, huh? What took you?"

"Getting my Duel Disk and my deck." Said Chronos as he set himself up. "I'm sure I will be very pleased with myself once I have taught you a lesson."

"Teach **ME **a lesson? Ha, I will teach **YOU** a lesson!" Joey said. "Let's Duel!"

(_**JOEY:** 4000_)

(_**CHRONOS:** 4000_)

0000000000000000

Sitting in the stands, Tristan was totally confused. "OK... What is going on here...? What the heck is Joey doing? And who is that weirdo he is facing against?"

"That is Professor Chronos, a Blue Obelisk teacher!" Said Yugi's grandfather, Solomon. "He is known to have deck containing Shadow Medival Duel Monsters and has a habit to speak with a mixture of English, Italian and French."

Tea sweatdropped. "Isn't a Blue Obelisk means that your a high-rated Duelist in Duel Academy..?"

Solomon nodded. "Yes... that is correct."

Both Tristan and Tea dropped their heads with a massive sweatdrop, both speaking in a bored and exasperated voice. "Joey... what are you thinking...?"

Serenity looked annoyed. "Hey... the Duel just started and you two think Joey is going to lose? You can't give up on him like that..." She looked in her arms where she held Inumon's In-Training form, Kouinumon, before she hugged him tight. "Don't you agree?"

"_Yes... Serenity... I agree..._" Kouinumon choked.

Tea poked Tristan in the ribs with her arm. "Tristan... why is your Digimon agreeing with Joey's sister? Explain... if Inumon likes Jenna from Balto, does that mean Kouinumon likes Serenity?"

Tristan shook his head. "Nope... Reason is that Kouinumon is getting crushed to death by Serenity's bear hug..."

Indeed, as Serenity hugged Kouinumon, the little Digimon's face was blue as he waved his little paws about. "_Ach! **AIR! AIR! AIR!**_"

"I... see..." Tea muttered with a sweatdrop.

Duke leaned back. "Ah, don't you guys worry. Remember Judai we saw earlier? Well, I heard he defeated Chronos and his deck during his entrance exam. And he is a Red Slifer student."

That brought a smile to Serenity's face. "Really, Duke? You think Joey can win this Duel?"

"It depends on what cards Joey plays. Or what cards that Chronos plays." Duke said. "Let's just watch and see what Joey do."

Solomon nodded. "I agree. This will be an intresting Duel... just like the last one."

00000000000000000000

"I start first!" Joey called out, drawing a card from his deck before adding it into his hand. After a few moments, he took one out and placed it onto the disk. "I summon the Swordsman of Landstar in DEF mode!"

Appearing on the field was a strange monster holding a sword and a shield. (_Swordsman of Landstar. ATK: 500 DEF: 1200_)

Chronos smirked. "What a weakling... I shall rid of him on my next turn."

Joey growled. "Fine... I end my turn..."

Drawing a card from his deck, Chronos smiled and placed it down. "I call upon the Archfiend Soldier in ATK position. Let's see if your Swordsman survive..."

A humanoid demon in a cloak appeared onto the field, chuckling slightly and caused Joey's Landstar to shudder. (_Archfiend Soldier. ATK: 1900 DEF: 1500_)

Joey smirked. "All right... played right into my hands..."

"Archfiend Soldier, destroy Landstar now!" Chronos ordered.

The creature hissed and leapt into the air, covering the Swordsman of Landstar with his cloak before a scream was heard. When Archfiend Soldier landed back on his side of the field, Joey's Landstar was gone.

"Man... that sounds gruesome..." Joey said.

Smiling, Chronos didn't looked too worried. "And with that, I shall end my turn. No way you can make a counter on that, _Ragazzo Debole_."

Joey blinked. "Erm... what does that mean...?"

"It's Italian... It means... _weak boy_." Chronos said.

That got Joey fuming. "Oh really? Well, my turn now!" He drew a card and placed it onto the field. "I summon Baby Dragon to the field! ATK position!"

The small orange and cute dragon appeared onto the field on Joey's side, smiling. (_Baby Dragon. ATK: 1200 DEF: 800_)

Chronos was laughing. "Are you kidding me? I know about your Baby Dragon and Time Wizard combo! But, I promise you that I will not allow you to summon your Thousand Dragon to the field!"

However, Joey was tapping his nose. "Oh yeah...? Did you know there are **TWO** ways to summon Thousand Dragon with the Baby Dragon and Time Wizard?"

That took Chronos off guard. "T...There is...?"

"Yeah... The first one is the one I use. Have both Baby Dragon and Time Wizard on the field and activate Time Wizard's ability. When hit the time machine on his staff, evolves Baby Dragon into Thousand Dragon." Joey explained.

"And the second one...?" Chronos asked.

Taking two cards out of his hand, Joey continued to explain. "Well... the background of every Duel Monsters are different. Yellow means normal monster, orange means Effect monster, blue means Ritual monster, purple means Fusion monster, green means Magic card and red/pink means Trap card. Thousand Dragon's background card is purple, meaning he is a Fusion monster."

Now Chronos get what Joey means. "Yo...You don't mean...?"

"Yeah! Why take the chance to have two monsters on the field where as I could summon him now without risking with Time Wizard's effect!" Joey said, placing a card into the Magic/Trap slot. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Baby Dragon and Time Wizard into... **THOUSAND DRAGON!**"

A small wizard shaped like a cloak appeared beside Baby Dragon before fusing with it to create a four-legged old dragon with a small white beard. (_Thousand Dragon. ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000_)

After seeing Thousand Dragon's stats, Chronos paniced. "_Amperora! Ero cavo in una presa!_"

Joey sweatdropped. "Whatever you just said means your not too happy... Oh well, Thousand Dragon! Attack his Archfiend Soldier!"

Taking a deep breath, Thousand Dragon unleashed a toxic blast of wind from his nose and blew Chronos' monster away with a powerful blast.

(_**CHRONOS:** 3500_)

"You'll pay for that!" Chronos said as shook his fist towards Joey in rage.

"Whatever... I end my turn, okay?" Joey said.

Gritting his teeth, Chronos drew a card from his deck and looked at it before he grinned. "_Ampèreheure, si beau_. I activate De-Fusion to seperate Thousand Dragon back into Baby Dragon and Time Wizard... make your choice if you want it in ATK or DEF position!"

Joey sighed. "Great... there goes my dragon... Oh, well... I will have Baby Dragon in ATK position... while Time Wizard goes into DEF."

With the power of De-Fusion, Thousand Dragon was back as Baby Dragon and Time Wizard, both in different positions.

(_Time Wizard. ATK: 500 DEF: 400_)

"_Ragazzo insensato_... Having Baby Dragon in ATK position will lead you to lose a lot of LP." Chronos said as he took a card out of his hand. "Heard of the Fiend Megacyber?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah... It's a 6 Level Star monster with 2200 ATK points... but, in order to summon it to the field, you need to give up a monster... and you don't have one, bud."

Chronos laughed. "_Il fiend Megacyber è un monster di **EFFETTO!**_"

That got Joey confused. "A wha...?"

"Fiend Megacyber is a Effect monster... if my opponent has two or more monsters on the field, I can summon it to the field without giving up a monster." Chronos explained, placing the monster card onto the field. "Fiend Megacyber, _**VENEZ EN AVANT! JE VOUS INVITE!**_"

A gasp came from Joey's lips as a large golden warrior appeared onto the field. "Aw, man..."

(_Fiend Megacyber. ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200_)

"My dear Fiend Megacyber, eliminate Baby Dragon please...?" Chronos said.

With a grunt, the Fiend Megacyber leapt into the air and slashed his sword through Baby Dragon before destroying him and taking Joey's LP down.

"I gotta be careful with this guy..." Joey grunted.

(_**JOEY:** 3000_)

"Before I end my turn, I will place one monster face-down as Fiend Megacyber was summoned to the field by an effect." Chronos said, placing a card down. "Your turn."

Drawing a card from his deck, Joey grinned. "Oh yeah... perfect timing... I give up my Time Wizard to summon Flame Swordsman to the field!"

The Time Wizard was gone and a tall warrior in red and blue armour and dressing appeared onto the field, holding a large red sword in his hands.

(_Flame Swordsman. ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600_)

(A/N: _In the official game, Flame Swordsman is a Fusion monster when you play Polymerization to fuse Flame Manipulator and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman into Flame Swordsman. In the Japanese anime, the Flame Swordsman is a Normal monster while the dub version has it Fusion even though Joey plays it as a Normal monster. In my story, Flame Swordsman is a Normal monster_)

Chronos wasn't worried. "So what...? It's stronger than Time Wizard but, still weaker than my Fiend Megacyber..."

Grinning, Joey played a Magic card through the slot. "Oh yeah...? I activate my Magic card known as Salamandra! It increases a Fire type monster's ATK by 700 points!"

"_**CE QUI? PAS ENCORE!**_" Chronos cried.

(_Flame Swordsman. ATK: 1800_ V _2500_)

"Attack Flame Swordsman! Destroy his Fiend Megacyber!" Joey ordered.

With a grunt, Flame Swordsman sliced his sword through the Fiend Megacyber, destroying it on the spot and cost Chronos a mere 300 LP.

(_**CHRONOS:** 3200_)

However, Chronos wasn't worried. He still have one card face-down. He grinned. "Safe..."

"I dunno what your grinning about? I beat your monster..." Joey said. "I end my turn!"

Taking a card from the top of his deck, Chronos simply placed a card down. "I set one monster card down on the field before I end my turn..."

"OK... My turn!" Joey said, drawing a card from his deck. "I'm gonna attack the face-down monster you placed when you brought your Megacyber to the field! Flame Swordsman, **ATTACK!**"

With a battle cry, the Flame Swordsman leapt into the air and sliced through the face-down card that Chronos placed on the same turn when he summoned Fiend Megacyber... except, that the Flame Swordsman was now tied up in a long red creature.

Chronos smirked. "_Est tombé bien dans mon piège_... You've caught the Kiseitai..."

"Kisei...what?" Joey asked.

(_Kiseitai. ATK: 300 DEF: 800_)

"Kiseitai... a simple creature that will attach to your monster for a long time, increasing my LP with half of Flame Swordsman's ATK power... So, for each turn, I will have an extra 1250 LP... but, this effect works on your turn..." Chronos explained.

Joey groaned. "Aw... man..." He sighed. "I end my go..."

"My turn next..." Chronos said, drawing a card from his deck before placing it down. "I place one monster face down before I end my go."

Nodding, Joey drew a card from his deck. "All right... time to get into the action!"

Then, Chronos held his hand up. "**TENGALO!** First comes Kiseitai's effect... giving me an extra 1250 to my LP thanks to your Flame Swordsman's ATK power..."

Joey grunted. "Aw, man..."

(_**CHRONOS:** 4450_)

Then, Chronis smiled. "And I have to warn you, Wheeler... I've placed two more Kiseitai on the field, face-down in DEF position... Attack and you'll end up giving me an extra 3750 LP boost on each of your turn..."

"No way I'm taking that chance... I end my turn!" Joey said.

Chronos just shrugged. "Suit yourself... I will play one monster face-down and end my go."

(_**CHRONOS:** 5700_)

That was the moment when Joey started his next go, Chronos' LP going up by 1250. Looking at the card he drew, Joey grinned. "Oh yeah... a life saver! I give up Flame Swordsman to summon a 2400 ATK powered **JINZO!**"

Chronos gasped. "_Che cosa voi ha detto...?_"

Flame Swordsman was gone, along with Kiseitai, and in his place was the infamous Jinzo that can destroy and negate any Trap cards on both sides of the field.

(_Jinzo: ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500_)

"OK, Jinzo! Attack the monster he played moments ago!" Joey ordered.

Creating a ball of energy in his hands, Jinzo unleashed a powerful blast that destroyed the monster that destroyed a weird monster.

(_Skelengel. ATK: 900 DEF: 400_)

That was when Chronos drew a card from his deck, even though it was still Joey's turn. "You activated Skelengel's effect... which allows me to draw a card from my deck if it's flipped up from it's face-down position."

"Who cares... I'm gonna beat yer down!" Joey said.

Chronos smirked. "_Nous verrons... Vedremo..._" He looked at the card he drew and grinned. "Perfect... Now, to wait for my next turn... then, I'll get him..."

Joey rubbed the side of his nose with a grun. "Oh yeah... there's nothing you can do now, you toff-nosed punk! I have a monster with 2400 ATK points and the ability to destroy Trap cards. I end my turn... try and make a comeback."

"_Il mio caro ragazzo insensato del idiot..._ I already made a comeback the moment you destroyed my Skelengel." Chronos said, drawing a card from his deck. "With two monsters on the field, I can summon a stronger monster. _Heure pour votre défaite, vous deuxième-avez évalué le perdant!_"

That brought Joey's face white. "Aw, man... not good..."

Chronos placed the card onto his Duel Disk. "I tribute my two-face down monsters to summon my beautiful Antique Gear Golum in ATK position!"

The two face-down monsters vanished before a large, ancient-looking robot machine took its place with it's single red eye glowing. The sound of ancient metal moving and grinding can be heard.

(_Antique Gear Golum. ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000_)

"Man... when he said Antique, he wasn't kidding! Boy, I think I'm totally way over my head here..." Joey muttered to himself.

Then, Chronos took a card out of his hand. "Next, I'll activate the magicial effect of Block Attack to switch Jinzo from ATK to DEF."

This move got Joey totally confused as he saw his Jinzo kneeling into DEF position. "Erm... What's the deal here...? If yer want me to lose LP, you have to destroy my monster when it's in ATK position... unless..."

Chronos nodded. "Yes, Wheeler... My Antique Gear Golum has a special effect... when it attacks a monster in DEF position, I can do battle damage to my opponent's LP... Your Jinzo's DEF points is 1500 so, I already know how much your LP is going to be once I destroy it... Attack! And once the damage is done, I end my go."

The Antique Gear Golum drew it's fist back before slamming it into Jinzo, destroying it.

(_**JOEY:** 1500_)

Gritting his teeth, Joey drew a card from his deck and looked at it. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my deck!" After drawing two cards from his deck, Joey grinned. "All right... I will end my turn as soon as I play Masked Dragon in DEF position before placing one card face-down!"

A red dragon in silver armour appeared onto the field with a card face-down.

(_Masked Dragon. ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100_)

Grinning, Chronos drew a card from his deck. "1100... That is giving me a good reason to end this Duel right now... Antique Gear Golum, attack his Masked Dragon!"

Once again, the massive ancient robot drew his fist back and threw it towards Joey's Masked Dragon. Suddenly, his face-down card flipped up.

"Activate Trap,** Enchanted Javelin**! This will increase my LP by the attacking monster's ATK points! In other words... I will add 3000 to my 1500 LP and lose 1900 as soon as your monster destroys my Masked Dragon!" Joey said.

(_**JOEY:** 4500_)

Chronos groaned the moment his Antique Gear Golum destroyed the Masked Dragon. The Duel is still going on. "I was so close..."

(_**JOEY:** 2600_)

"And Masked Dragon has a special effect. I am allowed to summon a Dragon monster to the field with 1500 ATK points or less." Joey said, taking a card from his deck. "Let me show you the start of a powerful evolution! I summon... **RED EYES BLACK CHICK!**"

Appearing onto the field was a red egg. The egg broke and out came a tiny head of the Red Eyes Black Dragon, giving off a few cute chirps. Turns out that Red Eyes Black Chick is the baby version of Red Eyes Black Dragon.

(_Red Eyes Black Chick. ATK: 800 DEF: 500_)

Chronos sweatdropped at the sight. "_I... nonlo... credi..._"

And then, this happened... "**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Thus, Joey gave off a sweatdrop as if he knew who the cry came from. "Looks like my bud doesn't like the monster I just played..."

00000000000000000

Duke was busy stuffing the minature Red Eyes Black Dragon into his bag. "Quiet, you...! You were lucky to sneak into this place... don't blow your cover..."

"But... he summoned... a monster that looks like me... but... but... **CUTE!**" Red Eyes said, starting to cry. "I am not cute! I am tough!"

Blue Eyes grumbled. "Yeah... like a rotton leaf..."

Kouinumon had an evil grin. "Oh... I **LOVE** that card... I love it, I love it, **I LOVE IT!**"

Tea was busy sweatdropping and rubbing her head as if she has a headache. "Life for us isn't normal... and I'm still getting use to it..."

"Ahem..." Tristan grumbled.

00000000000000000

(_**CHRONOS:** 5700_)

(_**JOEY:** 2600_)

Small grunts and groans from Professor Chronos as his Duel against Joey continues. Taking a card out of his hand, he placed it onto his disk. "I place one card face-down and end my turn..."

Taking a card out of his hand, Joey had a grin. "Oh yeah... time to show the hidden power that Red Eyes Black Chick has within him! If I send him to the graveyard, I can special summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand to the field!"

"_**CHE COSA? CE QUI?**_" Chronos gasped.

Joey sweatdropped. "Why not speak a language we all understand...? Never mind... Red Eyes Black Chick, time to grow up!"

The Red Eyes Black Chick chirped before he started to glow, breaking the egg and grew into it's huge adult form, roaring.

"My... how fast do youngsters grow..." Chronos said, looking nervous.

(_Red Eyes Black Dragon. ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000_)

With three cards left in Joey's hand, Joey took out one card and placed it onto the field. "And now... I give up my Red Eyes Black Dragon to unleash the dragon's hidden power! Come forth, the mighty **_RED EYES DARKNESS DRAGON!_**"

Powerful blasts of flames came out of no where, covering the Red Eyes Black Dragon and started to transform him into a massive black dragon with a red jewel on his chest and no arms.

(_Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000_)

Chronos was confused, however. "Wha... What are you doing...?"

"Don't worry, you'll soon understand me..." Joey said. "Red Eyes Darkness Dragon has a special ability. His ATK power increases by 300 points for each Dragon monsters that are resting in my graveyard. That means he gains an extra 900 ATK boost!"

And Chronos knew that it was the truth. The dragons resting in Joey's graveyard are Baby Dragon, Red Eyes Black Chick and Red Eyes Black Dragon. Thousand Dragon returned to Joey's Fusion deck after playing De-Fusion... but, that doesn't matter because Joey's new monster is more stronger than his Antique Gear Golum. "Oh no..."

(_Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. ATK: 2400_ V_ 3300_)

A grin came upon Joey's face. "All right, Darkness Dragon... show him your power! Attack!"

The Red Eyes Darkness Dragon roared and unleashed a breath of flames from his mouth, throwing it towards Chronos' Antique Gear Golum. But, suddenly, Chronos' face-down card flipped up.

"Activate **Negate Attack** to save Antique Gear Golum from your attack and end the Battle Phase right now!" Chronos announced.

Joey groaned as a force-field came over the Antique Gear Golum, protecting it from the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's attack. Taking the last two cards from his hand, Joey placed it onto the field. "I'll end my move after placing two cards face-down. Your move."

After drawing a card from his deck, Chronos grinned. "Perfect... time to weaken your Darkness Dragon by the magicial effects of... **Gravedigger Ghoul**! This card allows me to remove two monster cards from my opponent's graveyard and out of the game!"

"What? Oh man... if he removes two Dragon monsters from my graveyard... Red Eyes Darkness Dragon is gonna lose 600 ATK points..." Joey groaned.

Chronos nodded. "That is exactly what I'm planning! Say goodbye to Baby Dragon and Red Eyes Black Chick for good! **HAHAHA!**"

The images of Baby Dragon and Red Eyes Black Chick appeared beside the massive form of Red Eyes Darkness Dragon before vanishing. The dragon roared a little.

(_Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. ATK: 3300_ V _2700_)

Joey gritted his teeth. "Man..."

"All right... And now, your Darkness Dragon will be sleeping in your graveyard! Antique Gear Golum, eliminate his dragon now!" Chronos ordered.

Everyone expected to witness the massive form of the Antique Gear Golum to smash through the chest of Red Eyes Darkness Dragon except... one of the face-down cards flipped up.

"I activate my Magic card, **Graceful Dice**! The higher the roll of the dice goes, the higher the ATK that my Darkness Dragon gains!" Joey said.

A small angel-like creature appeared onto the field, holding a dice. It dropped the dice onto the floor and landed onto a two.

(_Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. ATK: 2700_ V _5400_)

Chronos paled. "Oh no..."

Then, the second face-down card came up. It was a Trap card. Joey smiled. "I activate my Trap card, **Skull Dice**! The higher the roll, the lower the ATK power your monster gets!"

A small devil-like creature appeared onto the field, holding a dice. It dropped the dice onto the floor and landed onto a four.

(_Antique Gear Golum. ATK: 3000_ V _750_)

Chronos paled even more. "**NON DE L'OH!**"

The Antique Gear Golum never stood a chance as Red Eyes Darkness Dragon unleashed a counter attack upon him, destroying him and costing Chronos a massive amount of LP. It took him to 1050... and without any back-up, Chronos had no choice but to end his turn. The moment it was Joey's turn, he attacked Chronos directly... and won!

(_**CHRONOS:** 0_)

Joey was grinning like mad. "**AH, YEAH! I WIN! I WIN! YEAH!**"

Falling to his knees, Chronos wasn't happy. "How could I lose... to a weakling like him...?"

00000000000000000

At the stand, Kaiba was grinning. "Excellent... Wheeler did a good job showing that clown up. If he ever dares to insult talent Duelists in different languages like that ever again, then I will have the pleasure to Duel him myself..."

Ryo shook his head as he turned to Rika. "You know... Joey and Kaiba have something in common... they both have huge egos..."

Rika gave a smirk. "Can't argue with that..."

The Principle of Duel Academy, Sameshima, walked over to Kaiba's side. "So... now we are done with the opening round and the special round, shall we get into the main event?"

Kaiba nodded. "Correct... Eight Duelists will face each other until there are four left. Then, the computer will randomly select which Finalist they shall face. And the two Finalists with the highest LP shall finish this tourament off... by facing each other..."

Sho smiled. "Wow... this is gonna be so cool!"

Hayato nodded. "I agree."

Asuka, however, was thinking of something else. "Judai... your battles are always really special towards me... I have no idea why..."

000000000000000000

BlackAgumon rubbed the side of his head and yawned. "Boy... that was amazing..."

Vulko nodded. "Yeah... never had this back home..."

"Well, it's kinda hard to get technology like this in Silesia, Vulko." S. Veemon said, with a smile. He turned his attention to Sonic. "So, how is the de-roboticizer progress coming?"

"Tails said it's coming along fine. I'm sure he'll do a good job before getting your friends back to their normal selves." Sonic said.

S. Veemon nodded. "Good... I really hope they'll be okay..."

000000000000000000

5 hours went on by and the final Duel Battle has arrived. The four random Duelists faced against Yugi, Phillipe, Takato and Kazu before they all got beaten.

When Yugi battled, he battled with ease. His opponent's deck just contained strong monster cards with Equip Magic cards to power the monster up. With one quick swoop, Yugi had a face-down card, Mirror Force, to blow his opponent's monster away before knocking him down with a combo attack of Dark Magician and Curse of Dragon. His LP was a full 4000.

Phillipe's Duel went okay as well. Summoning his Guardian Airtos was his key to victory as he blew his opponent down with ease. His LP was 3400.

Next, Takato showed everyone his new deck. The Level deck. He summoned a Masked Dragon in DEF position and when his opponent destroyed it, he summoned a Armed Dragon LV3 to the field by it's effect. When it was Takato's turn, everyone saw the true power of the Level monsters as Armed Dragon LV3 evolved to LV5. When Armed Dragon LV5 destroyed his opponent's monster, it evolved to LV7. Thus, Takato's new deck was amazing. His LP was 2900.

Kazu, however, was a bit clumsy. He summoned monsters and fell into a lot of traps. If it wasn't for his Myotismon and Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon summon, he would have been defeated. Not a good way to show people that a Finalist has to be defeated easily by a newbie Duelist. In the end, his LP ended at 400.

And the final Duel was decided... Yugi VS Phillipe. In five minutes, people are going to see the King of Duel Monsters facing against the Duel Monster Champion of Paris. No one can wait any longer. It was about to happen.

000000000000000000000

Phillipe stood at the corridor, looking at his deck. He stared at his Guardian Airtos with a sad look on his face. "Saya... this one... is for you... I will win... I will gain one step closer to being the ultimate Champion if I beat the very guy that won his victories over Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus..."

He smiled. "This is going to be an intresting Duel..."

000000000000000000000

Yugi also stood in the corridor, staring at his cards. Except, he isn't looking at his deck... he was looking at three powerful Duel Monster cards.

(_Slifer the Sky Dragon. ATK: X000 DEF: X000_)

(_Obelisk the Tormentor. ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000_)

(_The Winged Dragon of Ra. ATK? DEF?_)

The spiritual form of the Pharaoh, called by his friends as Yami, appared beside Yugi. "_I don't think we should use these on our next battle, Yugi... it might be too much for Phillipe to handle... if you know what I mean..._"

Yugi nodded. "I know... I was just thinking about the battles we'll have in the upcoming future... I just want one month of nothing but, rest..."

"_I understand, Yugi... but, this is life... and we can't run away from it._" Yami said in a solemn voice. "_As long as we work together, we shall overcome every danger that comes before us._"

That gave a smile onto Yugi's face. "Then... after the tourament, I won't be worried of what is going to happen to us next... as long as I have my friends..."

Yami smiled. "_Good... Now, it is time..._"

"I agree..." Yugi said, placing the three Egyptian God cards into a box before putting his deck into his Duel Disk before walking out.

Nodding, Yami looked up. "_Going through life is the ultimate challange... and I know many people will go through it..._"

0000000000000000000

_Next chapter, Yugi Muto VS Phillipe Sagara! A lot of tricks, moves and effects will happen. Of course, without using the Egyptian Gods... Yugi must summon a monster that can overcome Phillipe's deadlist monster or lose... It's Yugi's envoy to the beggining!_

_Sorry it took so long. Could be going slow on this..._

_I had to remove every lyrics that I put in every story I have done in order to escape execution from FFNet so I won't have my account killed. Just wish they cool it with the rules..._

_So, until next time, see ya!_


	58. A Lichdra Tournament! Yugi VS Phillipe!

**Last chapter, I made a little mistake. You see, when Joey summoned Red Eyes Darkness Dragon to the field... Darkness Dragon's ATK power increases by 300 for every Dragon in his graveyard. With Baby Dragon, Red Eyes Black Chick and Red Eyes Black Dragon... Darkness Dragon's ATK went to 3300. That is where the mistake came because I forgot about Masked Dragon that Joey used to summon Black Chick so it should have added up to 3600.**

**Then again, we can forget about that. In the movie, Kaiba summoned the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon with the same effect as Darkness Dragon and gained an extra 1500 ATK points from his three Blue Eyes White Dragon, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Rare Metal Dragon to reach to 4500. He forgot about the Paladin of White Dragon, which he used to summon a Blue Eyes as it's a Dragon as well. Although, if they did had Shining Dragon to 4800... Yugi would have lost so...**

**If there are cards you never heard of and can't see it, they are made up by me and Youko. Also, Phillipe's past and Saya are owned by Youko Youkai.**

0000000000000000000000000

Sitting in his office located inside the HYPNOS building, Yamaki was looking at some paperwork with a frown. After the escapade with BlackGuilmon capturing the six Digimon of the original Digidestined's, leaving the Silesia Veemon and Vulko's future partner, BlackAgumon, to rescue them and succeded... Yamaki ordered some of his men to check out the building where they were being held.

The official paperwork he received was his men's reports about the building. It said that the men found the building empty of Digimon but, found a lab-like room where it looks new. In other words, BlackGuilmon and his troops legged it. Yamaki figured it must have been after the attack from UmbraDevimon yesterday. He sighed and took off his sunglasses. "What is this world coming to...? Last Wednesday, Takato and all his friends defeated a inhuman creature called Mariku... Then, on Friday, a new ally for Lucemon's army appeared. Her name is Dark Fox, the evil demon that is released from within the soul of Vulko's mother, Velene..."

Leaning back, Yamaki continued. "And on the same day, the original Digidestined were attacked by BlackGuilmon... the clone version of Takato's Guilmon with added differences apart from attacks, name and looks. It is really smart and really evil. And finally, on Sunday, we were attacked by UmbraDevimon... and out of all these three attacks, UmbraDevimon was the only one to be defeated."

"And after what happed up to now makes me wonder if they are just staging something... but what...?" Yamaki muttered.

"Excuse me, Yamaki..." Came a voice. Yamaki looked up to see Knuckles entering the room. "I need your help."

Blinking, Yamaki rubbed his eyes and placed the paperwork down. "My help...? With what...?"

Sighing, Knuckles walked over to the window and looked through it. "For a few weeks, I have been trying to search for my island... Angel Island... because I am the guardian of the Master Emerald..."

Yamaki nodded. He learned from Knuckles about Angel Island and the Master Emerald, the controller of the seven Chaos Emeralds. "And...?"

"I never had the chance to see if it has arrived in your world... If it was caught in Chaos Control..." Knuckles said. "And I want to start my search now but, Tails is in this Digital World and only he can fly the Tornado 2."

That brought a small smile to Yamaki's face. "I understand... don't worry, I have an idea."

"You do?" Knuckles asked, looking hopeful.

Yamaki nodded. "Yes... You see, we'll have someone to go out and locate your island, leaving a tracking device upon it so we can keep an eye on it."

"Perfect..." Knuckles said, smiling. "That is great news!"

Then, Yamaki frowned. "However, we can't send any aircraft machines to locate the island. The government or other countries will be asking questions and we can't exactly say we are busy looking for a floating island, can we...?"

Hearing that, Knuckles looked down. "No... they'll think you and your team are insane..."

"Which is way I think we should have a Digimon go out and locate it." Yamaki said. "The question is... who would be the perfect choice...? Most of them have left to watch the Mini-Tourament that is being held at Shinjuku Stadium and others are busy watching in the monitor room. And I know they will be too busy watching rather than going out and searching for a mystical island."

Knuckles growled. "Great... just great..."

Nodding slightly, Yamaki lifted his head and gave off a small gasp as he saw Impmon walking by. "What in the...? Excuse me, Impmon... what are you doing? Aren't you watching the tourament...?"

Impmon stopped and looked into the office. "Huh...? Oh, I got bored after watching Takato and the other three beating the heck out of those losing chumps. And even that Kazu almost got beaten by a newbie! Yeesh..."

A small grin came onto Yamaki's lips. "Well then, maybe you can help us with something..."

"Help you? With what?" Impmon asked, his face showing total confusion.

Knuckles grabbed Impmon's arm. "Well, come on in and we'll explain to ya..."

Impmon yelled in shock as Knuckles dragged him into the room. "Hey! Wait a second! **HEY!**"

000000000000000000000

It was before preperations for Yugi's battle against Phillipe was underway that the Pokemon trainers had a quick chat about Pokemon.

"I gotta ask you something, Edward. What are you going to do if you faced against the Elite Four from the Johto region?" Ash asked.

Edward smiled. "Well... I'll be heading over to the Orre region to try out my skills..."

Ash blinked. "Orre region...? Where is that...?"

"Far, far away from the three regions we been to, Ash." Brock said. "And thank goodness, it's not exactly a trainer's paradise..."

"How come?" May asked.

Brock sighed as he leaned back. "Orre is a desert-like area of our Pokemon world. There is hardly any wild Pokemon and the only Pokemon you can see is the ones owned by trainers..."

"I heard that Orre has villain troubles like Kanto, Johto and Hoenn has. Kanto and Johto has Team Rocket while Hoenn has Team Magma and Team Aqua to deal with." Max said.

Brendan nodded. "Yeah... they are known as Team Snagem and Team Cipher. While Team Magma and Team Aqua are nothing more than rivals for power, Snagem are working for Cipher due to the technology they have to offer in order to snag Pokemon from trainers..."

"**WHAT?** They **STEAL** Pokemon from trainers...?" Ash gasped in horror.

"Yeah... they use a machine known as a Snag Machine that transforms every type of Poke-Ball into Snag Balls that can steal the Pokemon." Edward explained. "They started to do a new project to turn Pokemon in Shadow Pokemon."

Max blinked. "Shadow Pokemon..? That's a new one on me..."

"According to what it said about Shadow Pokemon, they are nothing more than fighting machines who's heart have been closed... They'll even attack the trainers." Brendan said.

Misty gasped, horrified. "How cruel... Team Cipher is more dangerous than the Rockets, Magma and Aqua! Are they gone...?"

Brendan nodded. "Yeah... defeated by an ex-member of Team Snagem called Wes. With his Espeon and Umbreon, he stole the Shadow Pokemon from the trainers before returning them back into their normal states."

"That's good news but... why bother going there?" Ash asked.

That got Edward grinning. "Because of it's popular Colosseums that it holds and the massive 100-Battle Mountain."

"100-Battle Mountain...? What's that?" Misty asked.

"It's the ultimate challange for Pokemon trainers. You climb a mountain and battle through 99 other trainers before reaching the 100th trainer which is the most toughest trainer to exist." Brendan said. "You can enter the Battle Mountain in a single battle or a 2-on-2 battle."

A smile brought onto Ash's face. "Really...? Now, I wanna join up!"

Max shook his head. "Not a good idea, Ash... Brendan said its a 100 Pokemon Battle. No way you can go through them... with different types of Pokemon and how much they've been trained."

A sweatdrop from Ash. "Yeesh... you are so positive about my Pokemon, aren't ya...?"

Misty giggled. "Never mind, Ash... you still have that Hoenn Leauge to get into..."

May nodded. "Yeah... and I still have to enter the Co-Ordinator Contests and Leauge. Plus, we still have to return to our world..."

"That's right... and we still have other members of Team Rocket to deal with. They might be not too happy ever since we captured their leader, Giovanni." Brock said.

Ash nodded. "Yeah... your right..."

"Well, come on... the finals might be starting now!" May said, running out of the room.

0000000000000000

Joey was sitting beside Judai, looking very pleased. "See that? See that? I've showed that clown a thing or two! No one teases Joey Wheeler and gets away with it!"

Judai looked bored and was almost fast asleep. "Yeah... yeah... your victory happened over 5 hours ago, Joey... I think you should calm down now..."

"Are you kidding me? I've just beat a teacher from your school! Why shouldn't I calm down?" Joey asked.

Takato was rubbing his head as if he was in pain. "_Give me a break..._"

Kazu, however, was right beside him and heard Takato's groaning. "What's up, man? You seem down... never mind, it's the final challange now... Yugi VS Phillipe! This is gonna be cool! Might be better than **MY** Duel..."

"Yeah... and ya better thank your Myotismon and Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon monsters, Kazu...** THEY** got you out of that mess. How embrassing would it be for people to see a Finalist getting his butt kicked by a newbie?" Takato asked.

Kazu sweatdropped. "Er... it weren't that bad..."

Slapping his head, Takato growled. "It wasn't that bad... Kazu,** MY** LP was 2900 while yours was 400! Yugi's was a full 4000 while Phillipe's was 3400! How can **THAT** not be bad?"

"OK, OK... Chill, man... I won't screw up again... I promise..." Kazu said.

Nodding, Takato leaned back. "Good... because entering the finals won't be easy, Kazu. We are dealing with top Duelists that has major status with powerful cards..."

"I know, I know... Yeesh, your sounding like Henry when he is positive..." Kazu muttered.

Takato laughed sheepishly. "Yeah... well, he is right most of the time..."

Mokuba entered the room with a smile. "It's all ready... Yugi and Phillipe are gonna go one-on-one in a couple of minutes..."

Kazu grinned with an evil look. "Excellent... I'm gonna cheer Yugi all the way..."

Takato sighed. "Because you still can't forgive Phillipe for defeating you on his first day arriving at school, Kazu? Because he kept 4000 LP and made you look like a chump?"

Blinking, Kazu looked at Takato in shock. "Er... yeah... how did you figure that out...?"

"Well... you always said you want to beat Phillipe in the finals **AND** you are now wearing a T-Shirt saying '_Go_ _Yugi, Die Phillipe_'..." Takato muttered.

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah... bit of a giveaway..."

"Kazu, why don't you give me a T-Shirt like that?" Guardromon asked.

That gained a huge sweatdrop from Kazu. "Guardromon... your a** ROBOT**... Your chest size... how should I say this... is **HUGE**..."

Guardromon nodded. "Yes, I can't argue with that."

"Good..." Kazu said, sighing with relief.

"So, I'll go with underwear instead." Guardromon added.

As Kazu face-faulted to the ground, Mokuba looked at Takato. "You know... I never asked this question, where did Kazu get Guardromon from?"

Takato had a think about that. "Well... first trip to the Digital World before the D-Reaper showed up... according to Jeri, they found Guardromon beaten up by a Orochimon. Why?"

Mokuba sighed. "Never mind... I just figured it out..."

(A/N: _The classic talking between Kazu and Guardromon returns!_)

"Can I ask you something... shouldn't we let them go now..?" Judai asked, pointing to where Jaguarmon and Felina are, totally tied up to do anything except fight.

Joey shook his head. "Nope... Phillipe told us that we value our lives, don't let them go or we'll be seeing a Digimon's version of World War 3..."

Judai sweatdropped. "I... see..." He sighed. "Too bad Kaiser Ryo and Manjoume didn't come along... I'm sure they would enjoy this..."

000000000000000000000000

"So, Vulko... what do you think so far about this game?" BlackAgumon asked as he, Vulko, Sonic, Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Armadilliomon, Silesia Veemon and Jeri's Leomon were hiding on top of the stadium roof where they won't be seen as the crowd will be too busy watching the Duels.

Vulko gave a small smile. "They are good so far... and I'm enjoying it. But, I'm kinda home-sick... I want to go home but... I can't... Not yet..."

"I know, Vulko... I know what your upset about... don't worry, we'll get her back..." BlackAgumon said, patting Vulko on the back. "I promise..."

Sonic was standing nearby and sighed. "A lotta mess we gotta fix... Vulko's mother, finding the Chaos Emeralds again, closing those portals left by this Val-Freak-mon and stopping this weirdo called Lucemon... Fun day, indeed..."

"Didn't an enemy from your world is here as well, Sonic?" Leomon asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, Eggman... haven't heard from him since he gave me that disk containing the plans for the de-roboticizer... and I think we can hardly find him as his Egg Carrier ship might in this world and it can go underwater..."

Gomamon smiled. "Hey, no problemo. Me and Armadilliomon will help out. I'll be Zudomon and he'll be Submarimon, searching underwater for this Eggy guy for yer."

"Ah, but what do you do once you've found him? Return back to base, telling us where you found him, leading us to where he is until you figured out that you've made one of the following mistakes." Sonic said. "One, you never bothered going to the surface and pinpointing your location and two, even if you did know where he is, he could move to a new location."

Gomamon sweatdropped. "Ah... good point..."

Sonic grinned. "Besides, Eggman hasn't done much damage so far... His Egg Emperor machine he used against me and Knuckles a few weeks back was a piece of cake and he has helped us returning five of your Pokemon and Digimon kind out of their robotic states."

Leomon nodded. "True but... he might try and do something to regain his status as an evil scientist... am I correct...?"

"Yeah, that's true but... even if he did, it will still end the same." Sonic said.

"And what's that?" Gomamon asked.

Glancing at Gomamon, Sonic winked. "I'll win as always..."

S. Veemon patted Vulko on the back. "Cheer up, Vulko. Look! The final match is about to start!"

Vulko perked up. "Oh... okay..."

00000000000000000

Yugi pushed the doors open and walked outside, waving to the crowd as he came onto the field.

"_Ladies and gentleman! Please give a warm welcome to the King of Duel Monsters, Yugi Muto!_" Called the announcer as the crowd went wild.

On the platform, Rika noticed Pegasus was talking to someone on the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Telling my men to have them tell Neo to come to my office tomorrow to recieve his payment after doing an excellent job in that Duel against Judai." Pegasus said.

Rika nodded before looking back at the field. "I can't argue with that..."

The opposite door opened and Phillipe walked onto the field, waving as well.

The audience were cheering for the young French/Japanese kid as the announcer called. "_And please welcome his opponent, the Duel Monster Champion of Paris... Phillipe Sagara!_"

Daichi smiled. "This Duel will be so intresting. The Duel Monster King VS the Paris Champion."

"I agree... I'll bet they'll use different types of combo cards in order to gain an advantage over each other." Asuka said.

Sho nodded. "Yeah... but, as always, Yugi will come on top as he is the King of Games!"

Kaiba frowned. "_He better win... if he loses against this kid, I'll never forgive him..._"

"Ladies and gentlemen, as this is a special Duel between two Champions, the LP counter will be 8000 each!" The announcer said.

Yugi whinced. Last time he went through a Duel with 8000 LP was against Mariku. And that battle wasn't pretty. Although, on the upside, he and Yami won't have to go through a deadly game like he went through the last time. He is just having a friendly game with a Champion... a Champion that isn't filled with vengence like Kaiba has.

"OK, Phillipe. You ready?" Yugi asked as he activated his Duel Disk.

Phillipe nodded. "You bet!"

"Good..." Yugi said before he subtly changed into his alter ego, the spirit of the Pharaoh called by his friends as Yami Yugi. "Let's Duel!"

(_**Y.YUGI:** 8000_)

(_**PHILLIPE:** 8000_)

After drawing five cards from their decks, Phillipe start the game off and drew his sixth card from the top of his deck. "I'll start!" He picked a card up and placed it onto the field. "I summon the Spirit of the Breeze in DEF mode!"

A blue-haired, green-faced fairy dressed in a white cloth appeared onto the field, smiling slightly. (_Spirit of the Breeze. ATK: 0 DEF: 1800_)

Looking at the monster he summoned, Phillipe sighed. "If Spirit of the Breeze was in ATK position and it was the start of my next turn, I would gain an extra 1000 to my LP but, it's ATK points are zero so, I won't take that chance. I end my move."

Nodding, Yami drew a card from the top of his deck and placed it down. "I summon the mighty Luster Dragon in ATK mode!"

Also known as the Sapphire Dragon, a blue-ish dragon with a grey jewel in his chest appeared on the field. (_Luster Dragon. ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600_)

"Luster Dragon, attack and destroy the Spirit of the Breeze!" Yami announced.

Taking a deep breath, the mighty dragon unleashed a blue-like beam from his mouth and striking Phillipe's Spirit of the Breeze in the chest, destroying it.

Phillipe sighed. "Good thing it was in DEF..."

Taking one card from his hand, Yami placed it into the Magic/Trap slot. "I'll also place one card face down before I end my turn..."

On Phillipe's go, he had a smile on his face. "OK..." He placed the card he drew from his deck and placed it onto the field. "I summon Harpie's Brother to the field in ATK position..."

(_Harpie's Brother. ATK: 1800 DEF: 600_)

Yami blinked. "What is he doing...?"

Taking a card out of his hand, Phillipe opened the Field slot and placed the card in. "And I'll activate my Field Magic card, **Rising Air Current!** This will increase all Wind monster's ATK by 500 and decreases their DEF by 400!"

"**WHAT?**" Yami gasped.

Sudden gusts of wind surrouned Yami and Phillipe, causing their clothes and hair to ruffle and Harpie's Brother to get stronger. (_Harpie's Brother. ATK: 1800_ V _2300 DEF: 600_ V _200_)

Phillipe smiled. "Harpie's Brother, destroy Luster Dragon!"

The strong Harpie's Brother leapt into the air and took a flying force upon Luster Dragon... but, before he could get his talons on the blue dragon... Luster Dragon opened his mouth and fired a blue laser for a counter attack...

And what left Phillipe in shock is that Luster Dragon won... Harpie's Brother was destroyed with ease. "Bu... but how...?" He looked down when he heard a noise and his eye's widen in shock.

(_**PHILLIPE:** 7900_)

Phillipe looked up and remembered the face-down card Yugi played before he end his turn. Maybe it has something to do with that, destroying his Field card but... the face-down card on Yugi's side was still there. Something must be up. "Explain to me... what happened...?"

"You happened, Phillipe." Yami replied.

That got Phillipe confused and rapidly blinked. "Wha...?"

"It's because you played your Rising Air Current. It increases ATK power of the monsters with the element of Wind within them, correct?" Yami asked.

Phillipe slowly nodded. "Y..Yeah, so...?"

"Phillipe... Harpie's Brother wasn't the only Wind monster on the field to recieve a 500 ATK boost. My Luster Dragon is also a monster of Wind and he also gained a 500 ATK boost." Yami explained. "Which is why my dragon survived and your harpie didn't..."

(_Luster Dragon. ATK: 1900_ V _2400_ _DEF: 1600 _V _1200_)

And all Phillipe could say was this... "Oops..."

Yami smirked. "And now... I shall activate my face-down Trap card! **Dust Tornado!** It allows me to destroy a Magic or Trap card on my opponent's field before placing one Magic or Trap card face-down in my field area."

The face-down card flipped up and Dust Tornado began to destroy Phillipe's Field Magic card, thus turning Luster Dragon's ATK and DEF back to 1900 and 1600. As Yami placed one card face-down due to Dust Tornado's effect, Phillipe looked at his hand and nodded. "OK... I'll need a monster on the field so... Ritual monsters can help me out..."

"Well, Phillipe? What is your move...?" Yami asked.

Taking a card out of his hand, Phillipe placed one card into his disk. "I activate the Ritual Magic card known as The Howling of the White Wolf. I need to sacrifice a monster with a level 7 star or more so, I'll discard my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys in order to summon The Priestess of White Wolf!"

An image of a white wolf howled onto the field before it transforms into a mysterious woman, her face hidden by a wolf mask. (_The Priestess of White Wolf. ATK: 2400 DEF: 2300_)

Yami noticed it was in DEF position and nodded. "Beautiful creature she is..."

"Thanks... and with her on the field, she can protect my monsters, including herself, from your Magic and Trap cards, Yugi." Phillipe explained.

Yami frowned. "I see... nice to see your catching up, Phillipe."

Phillipe smiled a little. "Thanks..."

000000000000000

In the crowd, Takuya was busy nudging Koji in the ribs. "Hey, hey... I think Light boy here has a crush on the priestess down there..."

"S...Stop it, you guys..." Koji studdered, trying not the laugh from the poking.

JP was alos nudging Koji in the ribs on the other side. "Aw, come on, Koji... Admit it, your in love, aren't ya...?"

Koji's face was blushing. "**NO! STOP IT!**"

Tommy sweatdropped before turning to Zoe and Koichi. "Tell me... will I be like them when I grow older, you guys...?"

"Erm... tell you when your older..." Zoe quickly said.

"Gee... thanks..." Tommy muttered.

Koichi chuckled before turning back to the Duel. "_This is intresting and all but... why do I sense sadness within Phillipe...?_"

00000000000000

It was Yami's turn as he drew a card from his hand and placed it onto the field. "I summon the Skilled Dark Magician onto the field!"

(_Skilled Dark Magician. ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700_)

Phillipe blinked. "And what card does that do...?"

"Each time you or I play a Magic card, it will activate Skilled Dark Magician's ability. After 3 Magic cards have been played, I can summon Dark Magician to the field from my deck or hand!" Yami explained. He pointed to his face-down card. "First, I activate my face-down card... **Emblem of Dragon Destroyer!** It allows me to add my Buster Blader into my hand!"

The moment the face-down card Yami played thanks to Dust Tornado flipped up, allowing Yugi to add Buster Blader into his hand, Phillipe noticed one of the three jewels on Skilled Dark Magician lit up. "1 down, 2 to go..."

"Next... I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to add two more cards into my hand!" Yami said, slotting a card into his disk and draw two cards from his deck.

Phillipe was starting to sweat a little. "2 down, 1 to go..."

After Yami drew two cards, he brought one up from his hand. "And I activate the Magic card, Swords of Revealing Light! This will prevent you from attacking from 3 turns!"

Phillipe paled. Just because Priestess protects herself and his monsters from Magic and Trap doesn't mean it can **DESTROY** Yugi's back-up cards. Plus, he knew why Yugi played the Swords for one reason... "3 down... Dark Magician is a go..."

"Come forth! The mighty Dark Magician!" Yami announced as his trademark monster came onto the field and replaced the Skilled Dark Magician.

(_Dark Magician. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100_)

Even though Phillipe was shocked, he was smiling a little. He has finally got to see Yugi's trademark monster. What else could go wrong anyway?

Yami drew a card from his hand and held it into the air. "I activate my Magic card, **Polymerization!** To fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader into the almighty Dark Paladin!"

Phillipe slapped himself. It did got worst as he watched the Dark Magician fusing with Buster Blader to form the mighty Spellcaster monster, Dark Paladin. "Dang it..."

"And Dark Paladin has a special ability... from his Buster Blader form. For every Dragon monsters on the field or in the graveyard, it's ATK power will increase by 500 points!" Yami added.

(_Dark Paladin. ATK: 2900_ V _3400 DEF: 2400_)

Phillipe sweatdropped. "Who is a powerful boy then...?"

Yami pointed at the Priestess of White Wolf. "Attack, Dark Paladin!"

Phillipe covered his face as the Dark Paladin made his move and quickly destroyed his priestess. He uncovered himself when he saw Luster Dragon coming towards him. "Aw, cra... **WHOOF!**"

(_**PHILLIPE:** 6000_)

"I'll set one card face-down before I end my turn." Yami said.

Phillipe got up and groaned. "Great..." He looked at his problem. Yugi has two strong monsters and a Magic card that will prevent him from attack for three turns. He better draw a card soon or he'll be in big trouble. He drew it and smiled. "Perfect... I activate Card of Sanctity! This will allow us to add cards into our hands until we both have 6 each!"

After Yami and Phillipe drew six cards from their decks, a small white fluffy creature with small attennas appeared on Yami's side of the field. (_Watapon. ATK: 200 DEF: 300_)

Thus, Yami explained. "If Watapon is added to my hand by an effect from a monster, Magic or Trap... I can summon him specially to the field!"

Nodding, Phillipe looked at the field of Yami. He has Swords of Revealing Light in play and has three monsters on the field. Watapon in DEF position while Luster Dragon and Dark Paladin remains on the field in ATK position. He grinned as he took a card out of his hand. "I activate De-Fusion to revert your Dark Paladin back into the Dark Magician and Buster Blader!"

Gasping in horror, Yami watched as his strongest monster on the field reverted back into it's two original forms. "Oh no..."

(_Buster Blader. ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300_)

"Next... I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the swords." Phillipe said, playing a card that destroyed Yugi's Swords of Revealing Light. Then, he drew out another card. "Next, I'll activate the Ritual Magic card, Arrows of Justice! By sacrificing a Level 6 monster like my Harpies Lady Sisters, I can summon the mighty Dianamon to the field in ATK position!"

(_Dianamon. ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000_)

Yami gritted his teeth. This doesn't look too good for him. "So, now what...?"

That only gained a grin from Phillipe. "By summoning Dianamon to the field, I can summon two Royal Knight type Duel Monsters to the field from my hand or from my deck! And I summon the mighty Dynasmon and Athenamon!"

Two monsters took their position onto the field, standing beside Dianamon. And both were ready to kick butt.

(_Dynasmon. ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500_)

(_Athenamon. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200_)

"Both of them have a special ability. For every Royal Knight monsters on the field or in the Graveyard, Dynasmon's ATK power will increase by 500 points. And if there are any male type Duel Monsters on the field, Athenamon can half your male-type Duel Monster's ATK points!" Phillipe explained.

So, this means that Dark Magician's ATK will be halved from 2500 to 1250 while Buster Blader's ATK power will be halved from 2600 to 1300. Thus, if Phillipe thos two monsters along with Yugi's Luster Dragon with his strong Royal Knight warriors, he could lower Yugi's LP to 3450. However...

Yami hmphed before activating his Duel Disk. "I activate my Trap card, **Soul Delay!** This will allow me to target one of your monsters, preventing him or her from attacking and activating it's effect for 3 whole turns! And I target Athenamon!"

Phillipe sighed. "Oh well... at least Dynasmon is the strongest on the field..."

(_Dynasmon. ATK: 2900_ V _3900_)

Yami groaned and looked at his hand. "I have the cards I need to stop Dynasmon... and I just know how..."

"First of all, I'll have Dynasmon destroy the strongest monster on your field, Yugi! Your Buster Blader!" Phillipe said.

Leaping into the air, Dynasmon created a powerful orb in his hands before unleashing it upon the powerful warrior of Buster Blader. The mighty warrior that is strong against Dragon Duel Monsters cried in pain before vanishing off the field.

(_**Y. YUGI:** 6700_)

Phillipe grinned. "Next... I'll target the weakest monster on the field which is your Luster Dragon... Dianamon, **ATTACK!**"

Charging up her sword, Dianasmon leapt into the air before slicing it through the blue-dragon known as Luster Dragon and destroying him easily.

Yami wasn't fazed though. "Nice move..."

(_**Y. YUGI:** 6000_)

Both Phillipe's and Yugi's LP were now tied to 6000. To everyone, this battle was gonna be really intense. Phillipe knows that he can't let his guard down but, he has got Yugi on the run with two strong monsters and his third one will be free in two more turns. "I end my turn, Yugi..."

Drawing the next card from his deck, Yami took one card from his hand and placed it onto the field. "I sacrifice my Watapon to summon the mighty Dark Magician Girl to the field!"

The small creature known as Watapon vanished before the cute and popular Dark Magician Girl took it's place, smiling.

(_Dark Magician Girl. ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700_)

"Next, I activate a Magic card called Dragonic Attack! It changes Warrior type monsters into Dragon warriors as well as increasing their ATK and DEF by 500 points!" Yami said, placing it onto the field. "The Royal Knights is also known as Warrior Duel Monsters so, I will attach this card to your Dynasmon to change him into a Dragon!"

Phillipe blinked in confusion as his great Dynasmon slowly transformed into some dragonic. "What is the point...? You not only changed his appearance but, you've also made him stronger..."

(_Dynasmon. ATK: 3900_ V _4400 DEF: 2500_ V _3000_)

Yami nodded. "True... but, there is a purpose to my method I chose." He took a card out of his hand. "By sacrificing two Spellcaster monsters on my field with 6 Levels or higher, I can summon the mystical **Sorcerer of Dark Magic!**"

The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl was replaced by a tough looking sorcerer, holding a powerful staff in his hand.

(_Sorcerer of Dark Magic. ATK: 3200 DEF: 2800_)

Phillipe gasped. This monster was a new one on him. He never seen this one before and he has a feeling that the Sorcerer of Dark Magic has a special ability. Gulping slightly, Phillipe stood his ground. "So... what...? My Dynasmon has 1200 ATK points higher that Sorcerer of Dark Magic..."

"Ah... that's true but, my Sorcerer of Dark Magic has a special ability... For every Spellcaster monsters resting in my graveyard, I can take off 500 ATK points off my opponent's Dragon monster." Yami said.

That caused Phillipe to laugh. "Are you kidding me...? None of my monsters are Dragons... except for Dynasmon because of your Dragonic Attack Magic card... you... gave... him..." It finally set in. This was Yugi's plan. "Ah... nuts..."

Yami nodded. "Correct. And right now, there are three Spellcasters resting in my graveyard. Skilled Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician. So, that means your Dynasmon will lose 1500 ATK points!"

Images of the Skilled Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician appeared and surrounded Dynasmon. They all held their staffs out and a blue aura covered Dynasmon before being absorbed into their staffs. Dynasmon's ATK power was reverted back into it's original state.

(_Dynasmon. ATK: 4400_ V _2900_)

Glancing at his hand, Phillipe nodded slowly. He has only one chance to make a counter move. He looked up to see Yugi attacking. "Here goes..."

"Sorcerer of Dark Magic! Attack with Mystic Scepter Blast!" Yami ordered.

The mighty dark sorcerer charged up energy into his scepter before unleashing a power dark flame from the green orb, covering Dynasmon and blowing him to small pieces of data.

(_**PHILLIPE:** 5700_)

The moment it was over, Yami said his turn was over. Phillipe drew his next card and placed two down. "I'll set one card face down and activate the Magic card, Spell Return! It allows me to return one Magic card from my graveyard and activate it. I'll return Card of Sanctity and activate it for us to draw cards until we each have six cards."

After Yami and Phillipe drew cards, Yami looked at the new cards he drew and nodded. "OK... And then...?"

"I summon the mighty Maha Vailo! Each time she is equipped with a Magic card, her ATK power increases by 500 points! I'll give her the Magic card of Axe of Despair to give her a 1500 ATK boost before I end my turn!" Phillipe said.

(_Maha Vailo. ATK: 1550_ V _3050. DEF: 1400_)

Nodding, Yami drew his next card and placed two down. "I'll place two cards face down before I attack the Maha Vailo with my Sorcerer!"

Phillipe grinned. "You fell right into my trap!" The face-down card flipped up. "Activate **Spellbinding Circle** to stop your Sorcerer in his tracks!"

Yami shook his head. "That won't help you, Phillipe..."

Before Phillipe could ask Yugi what he means, he gasped as the Sorcerer of Dark Magic twirled his staff around, breaking the Spellbinding Circle before it could catch him before he started to unleash his attack. "Wha... what just happened...?"

"My Sorcerer of Dark Magic has another ability. With his powers, he can stop an activation of a Trap card before destroying it. Thus, his attack continues..."

With a cry, Sorcerer of Dark Magic unleashed a blast of flames upon Maha Vailo, destroying her.

(_**PHILLIPE:** 5550_)

Phillipe sighed. "Just great..."

"With that, I shall end my move..." Yami said.

Drawing a card, Phillipe's eyes widen in shock. He just drew out his best monster... but, not strong enough to take down Sorcerer of Dark Magic. And the moment it's his next turn, Athenamon will be free and will lower the Sorcerer's ATK power to 1600. Although, Yami will know about that and will have to destroy Athenamon before the effect of his Trap card, Soul Delay, will wear off.

With no choice, Phillipe has to give up his two monsters... although, there is an upside. A Magic card that will hold the Sorcerer for a while. "I will sacrifice my Athenamon and Dianasmon to summon the beautiful Guardian Airtos!"

The two female warriors on Phillipe's side were gone and soon replaced by a strong amazon-like warrior with pure angel-white wings. (_Guardian Airtos. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000_)

"Next... I activate this deadly Magic card... **Ekibyo Drakmord!**" Phillipe said, placing the card onto the field. "When I equip this to a monster, it cannot attack. As soon as you ended your second turn, Yugi... Sorcerer of Dark Magic will be destroyed and it'll return to my hand..."

Yami gasped. "Oh no..." He looked down at his cards and shook his head. "No... not yet..."

"I'll end my turn... better make a comebck soon..." Phillipe said. "And I hope I'll have the very card I need in order to win this Duel..."

At the start of his next turn, Yami looked at the card he just drew and set it onto the field. "I'll place one card face-down before I end my turn..."

The moment Phillipe drew his next card, he was happy. "All right..." He took a card out of his hand. "I'll summon Harpie Lady in DEF mode!"

The classic monster of Mai's took shape on the field beside the Guardian Airtos. However, Yami had a smile on his face.

(_Harpie Lady. ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400_)

With one quick movement, Yami pressed a button on his Duel Disk. The card he is activating was the card that he has placed in his last turn. "I activate my face-down card, Dark Renewal! This Trap card allows me to take a monster that my opponent just summoned along with my monster on the field, sending them both to the graveyards before summoning one Spellcaster monster that is already in the graveyard!"

Phillipe's eyes widen in shock. "Wha...? That means..."

"That is right! I'll give up my Sorcerer of Dark Magic and your Harpie Lady to bring back my mighty Dark Magician to the field!" Yami said.

Appearing in the middle of the field was a coffin, absorbing the Harpie Lady and the Ekibyo Drakmord-infested Sorcerer of Dark Magic before closing it. A purple glow and it opened to bring out Yugi's partner card once again.

(_Dark Magician. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100_)

Shaking his head, Phillipe placed one card on the field. "Shame you brought out a monster that is weaker than your Sorcerer, Yugi... I shall activate the Magic card, **Celestial Sword!**"

A holy-looking sword formed itself into Airtos' hands, giving off a mystical aura.

Yami, however, was posing. "I know about the combination of Guardian Airtos and Celestial Sword! Once your Airtos is equipped with that sword, her ATK power will not increase by 300 points but she will also absorb all the ATK power from every monsters in our graveyards. If I'm correct, her increased ATK power will be 33800."

Phillipe was confused at the posing Yugi was doing. "Yeah... but, why are..." He figured out that Yami was waiting for this. "Oh no... your gonna play a Trap?"

Nodding, Yami brought the face-down card to flip up. "I activate **Magic Jammer**... a Trap card which allows me to discard one card from my hand in order to negate the effect of a Magic card."

The powerful looking sword shattered as Airtos hovered in mid-air. Phillipe, however, wasn't fazed. "You saved that card, didn't you? You saved it for my Celestial Sword instead of using it to save your Sorcerer from my Ekibyo Drakmord... Not bad, but... I have one more card to help me turn this tide around..."

"And what's that...?" Yami asked.

"Activate Magic card, **Kishido Spirit!**" Phillipe said, placing a card down onto the field. "When played, my monster attacking another monster with the same ATK power will survive. Both Dark Magician and Guardian Airtos' ATK power are 2500 each. After the attack, my Airtos will survive while your Magician will rest in the graveyard."

Frowning, Yami looked down at the third and final card on the field, waiting to be unleashed. "I'm sorry, Phillipe... I really am..."

Phillipe pointed to the field. "Guardian Airtos, attack the Dark Magician now!"

With a battle cry, Guardian Airtos created up a blast of energy in her hands and unleashed it upon the Dark Magician. The attack struck and a massive explosion occured. All was silent until a sound of a magical charge and out came a blast of purple energy came out of the smoke and struck Airtos in the chest and caused her to scream in pain.

"**WHAT? AIRTOS!**" Phillipe screamed.

The yell continued before Airtos was blasted into digital dust and off the field. Phillipe was in shock. How could have this happen? Dark Magician and Guardian Airtos have 2500 ATK points each and his Airtos should survive thanks to the effect of his Kishido Spirit. He looked down at his Duel Disk when he heard the LP counter going down.

(_**PHILLIPE:** 5250_)

Confusion is what was on Phillipe's face until he remembered that Yugi had three cards on the field behind the Dark Magician. One was the Dark Renewal, the other Magic Jammer and the third he doesn't know. Maybe it powered the Dark Magician's ATK by 300 points... but, as the smoke cleared away, Phillipe was in shock to see that the Dark Magician was no longer on the field but, replaced by a familiar legendary Spellcaster monster.

**MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS**... No, no! That isn't possible! Magician of Black Chaos is a Ritual monster and Yami has to play the Dark Magic Ritual to summon that monster on his turn so... what happened? What just happened...?

"Phillipe... I know you are confused... I have played a Magic card called** Dedication through Light and Darkness!**" Yami said as the smoke fully cleared away to show the third face-down card has been flipped up. "This Magic card can be activated after I offer my Dark Magician as a tribute to summon the mighty Dark Magician of Chaos to the field from my hand, from my deck or from my graveyard!"

(_Dark Magician of Chaos. ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600_)

Phillipe cursed. "No... I was so close... Next turn, I'll revive Guardian Airtos to the field and have her powered up..."

Yami shook his head. "No, Phillipe... it isn't possible..."

Phillipe rapidly blinked his eyes. "Wha...? What are you saying...?"

"Dark Magician of Chaos has two special abilities... First of all, when summoned to the field, I can add one Magic card from my graveyard to my hand... and it is the Pot of Greed." Yami said, taking one card out of his graveyard. "And the other... the other..."

Phillipe looked worried. "And the other... what...?"

Yami sighed. "The other effect is that if a monster gets destroyed by Dark Magician of Chaos, the monster doesn't get sent to the graveyard... it gets removed from the game..."

That shocked Phillipe to the core. His best card, his sister's card... gone... He doesn't mind if it was sent to the graveyard but, out of the game and never to be played unless he has a card to bring it back... something snapped.

Anger... hatred... Yugi has took away his sanity... upset that he has lost the spirit of his sister. He will make Yugi pay. And Phillipe knows what card he can play. "I... end... my turn..."

Taken aback by Phillipe's tone of voice, Yami drew a card and pointed. "Dark Magician of Chaos, attack his LP directly!"

The mighty magician twirled his staff before firing it upon Phillipe, knocking him to the floor.

(_**PHILLIPE:** 2450_)

Looking at his hand, Yami placed a card on the field. "I summon Big Shield Gardner in DEF mode before I end my turn!"

(_Big Shield Gardner. ATK: 100 DEF: 2600_)

It was Phillipe's turn and he drew the next card from his deck before looking at it. He played the card he drew. "I activate the Magic card, Pot of Greed, to drew two cards from my deck!"

The moment Phillipe drew his two extra cards, he froze. He drew the two cards that will give him victory. He looked at his hand. He has Monster Reborn. He could revive Dynasmon and have him destroy Dark Magician of Chaos but, he could revive the very monster he needs in order to activate this Magic card and make Yugi suffer for taking his Guardian Airtos away.

After a few moments, he finally decided. "I activate the Magic card, Monster Reborn... to revive your Luster Dragon to my field!"

Yami looked confused as he saw his own Luster Dragon coming onto Phillipe's side of the field. "What...? Why revive my own monster...?"

"And then... I shall activate my Ritual Magic card called **Cimetière De Dragon!**" Phillipe said, placing a card onto the field. "By sacrficing a Dragon monster with an non-Light element, I can summon the mighty beast that will be your downfall... Come forth, **LICHDRAMON!**"

Images of skeletons surrounded Luster Dragon, covering him and absorbing into him, causing him to change into a huge skeleton dragon with red eyes and a glowing red core in his ribs. The new monster growled for a moment before unleashing a huge roar.

Yami was shocked. "Li...Lichdramon...?"

(_Lichdramon. ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500_)

Phillipe nodded. "That's right... and he has a special ability... his ATK and DEF points will increase by 1000 for each monster resting in my graveyard..."

That got Yami's eyes widen... in shock. "What...? But... you have... **NINE** monsters in your graveyard... that means he'll gain an extra 9000 ATK and DEF boost!"

(_Lichdramon. ATK: 3000_ V _12000 DEF: 2500_ V _11500_)

Nodding, Phillipe looked at his disk. "And thanks to the effect... I cannot bring monsters back from my graveyard... but, you'll still be able to bring monsters from your graveyard or my graveyard... and don't worry... even though that if I destroyed your Dark Magician of Chaos and win the Duel, I can't... According to the effects, Lichdramon cannot attack on the same turn when it is summoned so... your move..."

"Why, Phillipe...? Why summon a beast this powerful and deadly...?" Yami asked.

Phillipe was silent before he whispered emotionlessly. "Because... you killed my sister's spirit... when you got Guardian Airtos removed from the game..."

"Your... sister's... spirit...?" Yami gasped.

If it wasn't for the massive growls from Lichdramon, everyone could have heard what Yami and Phillipe were talking about but... all they could do was wait for what going to happen next.

With the growls loud enough to prevent others from hearing it, Phillipe kept his gaze on Yami. "My sister, Saya, passed away a few years ago..."

"She... did...?" Yami gasped.

Phillipe nodded. "Yes..." Then, he sighed. "Mr Takashi's company wasn't the first one to try out a combination of Duel Monsters and Digimon cards... another company did. And it was only sold in Paris where I lived with my family..."

Yami nodded slowly. "I... see... What happened...?"

Phillipe looked at Lichdramon with a cold look. "It happened when one of the shopping malls in Paris was holding a Duel Monster event..."

0000000000000000000

_"Saya... please tell me once more why I've dressed up as Inuyasha...?" Asked a younger Phillipe, looking totally embrassed. "I don't even like the show... 'bout an idiot that keeps falling to the ground after hearing one word..."_

_The younger version of Phillipe was walking with his older sister, Saya, in a Paris mall where there was an anime event. Unlike Phillipe, Saya was a super anime fan. And when there is a cosplay championship, she'll be there in a flash!_

_Saya giggled at her bother's comment. "It's because you look so cute as Inuyasha, that's why... Especially with those dog ears I gave you."_

_The younger Phillipe sighed. "Please... shoot me now..."_

_Still giggling, Saya continued. "Besides, it was you who said you would do anything to come here and enter the Duel Monsters tournament. This is why your dressed as Inuyasha. You know, only to have fun in the cosplay championship."_

_"Well, I find it unfair that you get to dress as a Duel Monster while I dress as a falling mutt." Young Phillipe muttered. "Crazy Magician Girl..."_

_While Phillipe was dressed as Inuyasha, Saya was dressed as the Dark Magician Girl. Saya is actually 7 years older than Phillipe and loves him a little deeply. But, she can't help but to tease him sometimes... especially when they're with their cousin at Japan._

_"I know you're mad at me, but we will have a lot of fun together, ok?" Saya said._

_Young Phillipe shook his head. "Why Inuyasha? Can't you dress me as Duel Monster as well...?"_

_Saya had a think about that. "Well... there was a couple of Duel Monster costumes I could give to you, my little brother..."_

_That brought a smile to young Phillipe's face. "That is more like it... What are they"_

_Saya giggled at what she said. "Watapon and Kuriboh..."_

_Young Phillipe sweatdropped and fell to the ground. "Well, if I wore the Kuriboh costume... at least the fur will hide my face..." He then sighed. "Now I know how the mutt feels..."_

_"And I didn't even had to say sit..." Saya giggled. "Come on, let's join into the tournament!"_

_The short card game tournament was on and after the first round, Phillipe was busy teasing his older sister. Why? Because Saya lost in the first round._

_"Sis... your deck is suppose to be balanced with monsters, Magic and Trap cards... not just a pure monster deck..." Young Phillipe said, with a teasing grin. "Only a insane, black dragon-lover looney beginner would do such a thing."_

_Saya pouted. "Ah... shut it..."_

_For young Phillipe's progress in this tournament, it was far better than Saya's. He won. This contest was a breeze for him, yet the irony was his deck contained Wind monsters. Young Phillipe was also showing his older sister of how to be a true duelist... and with his Wind Monsters combo, he came out on tops! As first prize, he got some of the first Digimon Duel Monsters cards that came out way before Mr Takashi had the rights._

_Even though he was surprized that Digimon came out in Duel Monster style, he liked them. Even Saya but, only on one..._

_Young Phillipe sat on a bench and looked through the new cards he recieved. Saya was looking over his shoulder. "Ahh... Dianamon looks so beautiful! You know, I think I could go as her when the next cosplay championship comes..."_

_"Saya... you don't act like Dianasmon..." Young Phillipe muttered. "You more act like a LadyDevimon... or worst..."_

_That comment could hurt Saya except, she walked around Phillipe in a mock-hurt voice, waving a Duel Monster card about. "Aww, Phillipe-nee... that hurts... I guess I will not give you this Duel Monster card as a apology for getting you to wear that Inuyasha costume..."_

_Young Phillipe sighed. "And what card is that...?"_

_Saya grinned. "Ta da!"_

_Looking at the card, young Phillipe's eyes widen in shock. It was Guardian Airtos! An ultra rare card that he was looking for ever since he gained the Celestial Sword. He looked up at Saya. "How...? Where...? When...? Saya, where on earth did you get this?"_

_"At the card stand. I was checking out the cards while you were playing and I saw this. So, I decided to get this for you as an apology for you to dress up as the falling dog." Saya said, handing him the card._

_Young Phillipe couldn't help but smile to his older sister. He never thought that his sister would give him a card this rare. "You do know this is blackmail..."_

_"Yep... come on, let's go home." Saya said._

_Putting the cards away into his pocket, young Phillipe got up and walked beside his sister. "Say... this card is rare... what was the price?"_

_"Not much... rare cards don't cost much. I mean, a guy from England brought a Buster Blader for £5 so, he got a good deal." Saya said._

_He couldn't help but, agree to that. However, young Phillipe was still curious. "Your right but... how much did it cost...?"_

_Saya looked sheepish. "300 Euros..."_

_"Oh..." Young Phillipe said before he came to a stop. "Wait a sec... 300 Euros...? Sis, you don't have that much money..."_

_"I've... erm... used daddy's credit card..." Saya muttered._

_Young Phillipe's widen in shock. "**YOU WHAT?** Saya, are you crazy? Never mind Dark Magician Girl or Dianamon, you just think like Mimi! You do relaise he is gonna kill us for buying one single card for 300 Euros!"_

_Saya giggled. "Oh, come on, Phillipe-nee... how is he gonna find out...?"_

_"Hello... heard of **ACCOUNT CHECK?**" Young Phillipe muttered._

_Saya sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... forgot about that..."_

_Sighing, young Phillipe looked around. "Where is the stand...? We're gonna have to return this card and get the money back before dad finds out and murder us both..."_

_"That's... not gonna be possible..." Saya said, sheepishly._

_Blinking, young Phillipe looked back at his older sister. "Why is that then...?"_

_Saya sighed. "Well... the stand was... a sale and no-return... in other words, they sell the cards but, you can't return them..."_

_"How much do you have on that credit?" Young Phillipe asked._

_Saya had a think about that. "Over a thousand Euros I think... why...?"_

_Young Phillipe sighed. "Is it enough to get protection for us both...?"_

_Rubbing the back of her head, Saya laughed sheepishly. Then, her nose picked up something. A burning smell. It was coming from one of the energy cables as it exploded and everything caught in fire. People was running for their lives!_

_One of the people dressed as the calm and positive Kurama was hopping about in sheer terror. "**DON'T PANIC! DON'T PANIC, EVERYONE! DON'T PANIC!**"_

_His friend sweatdropped before dragging the Kurama nutcase to the exit. "Gee... getting into character, are you...?"_

_While people paniced, Phillipe and Saya got seperated from each other during the confusion. Young Phillipe was scared as he was seperated. He was busy calling for her as the flames were still burning the room. Then, the flames caught his sleeve. Saya arrived in time to use her costume cape to erase the flames on Phillipe's right sleeve._

_Saya hugged young Phillipe. "Are you okay?"_

_Young Phillipe nodded. "Y...Yeah... I think so... but, I think my arm is burnt..." He started to cough from the smoke._

_Saya picked young Phillipe in her arms. "Come on... let's get out of here!"_

_As she carried her young brother in her arms and ran to the exit, she saw something that horrified her. The flames were heading towards a gas tanker in the corner of the building. She knew if that if she doesn't hurry up, they would get caught in the explosion. Then, she heard voices. It was the fireman but, she knew they wouldn't get here in time to save them._

_That was when she made a choice... A right one for her and a loss for Phillipe._

_"Phillipe-nee... Don't forget that I love you..." Saya whispered as she placed young Phillipe to the ground with tears._

_Young Phillipe didn't understand until the tanker exploded and Saya covered her brother with her body. Young Phillipe's eyes widen in horror as he saw his own sister burning._

_"**SAYA! NO!**" Young Phillipe screamed._

_And what was more terrifying for young Phillipe that he passed out from the smoke. If he stood for a few more seconds, he would have noticed a white glow before the fireman came and picked him up, placing the oxygen mask over Phillipe's face._

_As the fireman carried Phillipe outside where help has arrived, the young child opened his eyes and coughed. "Saya... please save her... my sister..."_

_"Where is she...?" The fireman asked._

_"S...She was with me when... you found me..." Phillipe whispered._

_Silence and then, the fireman shook his head. "I'm sorry, kid... I only found you... your sister is missing... All I found was a bright light and you..."_

_Shocken, Phillipe's life took a turn for the worst. "Saya..."_

00000000000000000000

"My sister was gone... pronounced dead! Apart from Guardian Airtos and a few pictures, nothing was left of her!" Phillipe said. "Her body wasn't found, not a trace from her... She is gone..."

Yami whispered with kindness. "_Phillipe... I'm sorry... I didn't know..._"

Pulling his right sleeve up, Phillipe showed Yami the scars from the burns he recieved. "This are the marks I got. The scars of my past that will never leave me... no matter what..."

Yami was stunned, even Yugi. The spirit of the Pharaoh wished there was something he could do to help Phillipe. "I... I..."

"Days later, my dad died from cancer! And my life took a turn for the worst..." Phillipe said.

Yami frowned. "Your life took a better turn as soon as you got partnered with Felina the Jaguarmon, am I correct?"

Phillipe shook his head. "No... still worst... and got even worst when another Jaguarmon showed up... My future career is a lion-tamer right now..."

"I see..." Yami whispered.

"I end my go, Yugi. Better get ready for a defeat like no other!" Phillipe said.

Drawing his next card, Yami looked at his hand and nodded. "_Lichdramon's presence must be affecting Phillipe somehow... it's bringing out his dark side... Maybe if I defeat it... Phillipe will be his old self again..._"

The voice of Yugi can be heard. "_How is that possible...? None of our monsters have the power to defeat Lichdramon, whom as a 12000 ATK power... And we aren't using the Egyptian God cards..._"

Yami had a small grin. "_Actually, Yugi... I have two monsters resting in my deck... and both of them have the power to overcome Lichdramon..._"

Yugi's voice sounded hopeful. "_Really...?_"

"_Yes... and one of them is a monster we haven't used since our Duel against Giovanni weeks ago._" Yami said. "_And all I need to do is to have three monsters on the field..._"

"_K... And how are you going to do that...?_" Yugi asked.

"Watch and learn..." Yami said before he came back to his focus on the Duel. "OK... I'll switch Dark Magician of Chaos in DEF mode before summoning Queen's Knight to the field in DEF position!"

The Dark Magician of Chaos kneeled to the ground while a woman, wearing red armour and held a sword came onto the field.

(_Queen's Knight. ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600_)

After glancing at his hand, Yami sighed. "And with that, I end my turn..."

000000000000000000

In the waiting room... everyone was watching with intense at the Duel except for two... one of them was Felina as she paled at the sight of Phillipe summoning Lichdramon.

"Phillipe... no... why do that...? Why summon that beast...?" Felina said in her thoughts. "I'm sure Saya wouldn't like the idea of what you just did... Oh, Phillipe..."

And the other was Kazu, whom was panicing.

"Man, oh man! I'm so glad he didn't had the chance to summon that thing in our last Duel!" Kazu said, slumping into his seat.

Mokuba sighed. "He didn't had to as you were getting too cocky of yourself... It was easy to beat a chump like you..."

Kazu sweatdropped. "Gee... thanks for not hurting my feelings..."

Mokuba smirked. "Your welcome..."

"Man... Yugi is lucky to have three monsters on the field..." Takato said. "He is even more lucky that Lichdramon can't attack on the turn when it's summoned... If Phillipe attacked, Yugi would have lost... what can he do?"

Joey wasn't worried. "Don't worry... I know Yugi won't give up... he's been in tougher situations like these and always get out of it!"

Judai was nearby and nodded. "Yeah! He's the King of Games! You just watch, I'm sure he'll beat that Lichdramon in a matter of seconds!"

Takato nodded slowly. "I hope your right..."

00000000000000000

Rika paled at the sight of Lichdramon. "Man... what a monster..."

Ryo gritted his teeth. "I'm glad it's not a real Digimon..."

"So much anger has came out of Phillipe-boy the moment Yugi has eliminated his Guardian Airtos from the game." Pegasus said. "And now, he is now facing the demons from Phillipe's own heart... I am intrested to see how Yugi-boy can overcome such a terrible beast..."

Kaiba frowned. "Yugi... you better not lose... no one has the right to beat you except me!"

00000000000000000

Drawing a card on his next turn, Phillipe pointed at Lichdramon. "OK, Lichdramon! Attack and destroy his Dark Magician of Chaos!"

The monsterious skeleton dragon created a dark orb of energy and threw it upon the Dark Magician of Chaos and destroying him off the field.

Yami grunted and covered his eyes as the wind blew by. "By destroying Dark Magician of Chaos, it'll be following his next effect... Instead of putting him into my graveyard, I'll have to remove him from the game..."

Phillipe just shook his head. "It doesn't matter what you do... the outcome will be the same... your defeat, Yugi Muto..."

"We'll see..." Yami replied, calmly.

Smirking a little, Phillipe took the card he just drew from his hand and placed it onto the field. "I'll place one card face down before I end my turn..."

When it was Yami's turn next, he drew a card and placed it onto the field. "I summon King's Knight in DEF position!"

A huge male warrior in golden armour took his place next to the Queen's Knight. He held his sword and shield near his chest. (_King's Knight. ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400_)

Then, a card came out of Yugi's deck. He took it and placed it onto the field. "And when King's Knight is summoned on the field with Queen's Knight already in play, I can summon the third knight from my deck! Jack's Knight!"

A tall male in blue armour took shape beside the King's Knight, kneeling on the floor while holding his massive blue shield in front of him. (_Jack's Knight. ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000_)

"And with that, I end my turn..." Yami said.

Phillipe frowned. Yugi has now got four monsters on the field. Big Shield Gardner, King's Knight, Queen's Knight and Jack's Knight. And he only has Lichdramon. Still, it doesn't matter. He drew his next card and pointed at the Gardner. "Lichdramon, destroy the Big Shield Garnder!"

Once again, Lichdramon charged up his attack and unleashed it upon the Big Shield Garnder, destroying him off the field.

When it was done, Phillipe grinned. "I end my turn..."

After Yami drew his next card, he looked at his hand and frowned. "Not in here... I must summon her or it's too late..." He looked at a card he recieved after having Dark Magician of Chaos summoned to the field. He took it out and placed it. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my deck!"

"Draw many cards as you want, Yugi... Nothing will help you..." Phillipe said, coldly.

Yami drew one card and frowned. He drew Kuriboh. Even though he could be useful, he still has to get his key card. When he drew the second one, he smiled. He did it! He has drawn **Magnadramon!** And with three monsters on the field... perfect!

"I'll sacrifice my three knights to summon the mighty Magnadramon to the field!" Yami announced as he slammed a card onto his Duel Disk.

The three mighty knights vanished and was soon replaced by the massive pink, 10-winged dragon known as Magnadramon! (_Magnadramon. ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000_)

Phillipe gritted his teeth. "So... what...? It's just weaker than my Lichdramon!"

Yami, however, smiled. "That's that you think... Magnadramon's ATK and DEF points will increase by 1000 for every Light type monsters that we have in our graveyards."

That struck Phillipe like lightning. In Yugi's graveyard that has monsters with the element of Light are Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight, King's Knight and Watapon. In his graveyard is Maha Vailo, the Priestess of White Wolf, Dianamon and Athenamon. That will give Magnadramon an extra 8000 ATK boost! Making him and Lichdramon equal!

(_Magnadramon. ATK: 4000_ V _12000 DEF: 4000_ V _12000_)

Phillipe frowned. Then, he grinned. "I activate my face-down Trap card... **Absorb and Attack!**"

The eyes of the Pharaoh widen in shock as Phillipe's face-down card flipped up. "What in the...?"

"This Trap card is only activated if my opponent has just summoned a monster in ATK position! It will force your Magnadramon to attack and if the summoned monster gets an ATK boost by an effect, my monster can get half of the extra ATK power she recived! In other words, while your Magnadramon attacks... my Lichdramon's ATK power increases by 4000!" Phillipe said.

(_Lichdramon. ATK: 12000_ V _16000_)

Magnadramon charged up her attack and fired it upon Lichdramon. And then, Lichdramon charged up his own attack and fired it back on Magnadramon... covering her with the energy before destroying her off the field.

"**NO...!**" Yami yelled out.

(_**Y. YUGI:** 2000_)

Phillipe grinned. Yugi just used up his summoning turn so... next turn, he wins! What a chance he can't miss! "Well...?"

"I... end my turn..." Yami whispered

A chance! A chance to win this Duel! He can't let it go! Phillipe drew his next card. "All right! Lichdramon, attack Yugi's LP directly!"

Lichdramon charged up his attack with his ATK power back at 12000. And without monster cards or face-down cards, he is in deep trouble.

And Lichdramon fired...

It was though by magic, Yugi and the Pharoah could hear the voices of their friends and allies.

First came Tea. "**_YUGI!_**"

Next came Joey's. "**_DON'T GIVE UP, MAN!_**"

Then, for some reason, came Judai's. "_**YOU CAN BEAT HIM! YOUR THE DUEL KING!**_"

Finally, came the voice of Kaiba. "_You better not lose, Yugi... Only I have the right to beat you... Understand that!_"

"Yes... I understand everything..." Yami whispered as he took one card out of his hand and held it up. "This Duel is not over!"

Phillipe gasped. "Wha...?"

Suddenly, as if out of no-where, a small brown creature appeared in front of Yami. It was Kuriboh and took the attack. He exploded and Lichdramon's attack has stopped.

(_**Y. YUGI:** 2000_)

(_**PHILLIPE:** 2450_)

"By discarding Kuriboh, I have protected my LP from Lichdramon..." Yami said as he placed the Kuriboh card into the graveyard. "Any thoughts...?"

Gritting his teeth in sheer anger, Phillipe had no choice but to end his turn. His chances of victory had just slipped through his grasp and he knows that Yugi will summon a monster in DEF position to protect his remaining LP... Although, you have to wonder how long it is until Yugi has actually ran out of Level 4 or lower monster cards to summon in DEF position... **THAT** is when Phillipe will strike. "OK... I end my move, Yugi... Question is, how long is it until my Lichdramon overpowers you...?"

"_He is right, you know... We had Magnadramon on the field and she failed..._" Said Yugi's voice.

Yami nodded. "_I have to agree... plus, Phillipe still has his Kishido Spirit Magic card in play... If he attacks Magnadramon with Lichdramon while they both have the same ATK power... Lichdramon would have survived..._"

A sigh escaped from Yugi's voice. "_What... can we do...?_"

Glancing at his deck, Yami had a serious look. "_We only have one monster left to overcome Lichdramon's brutal power! We need to draw him now... but, I don't know... if we can get him out in time..._"

The image of Yugi appeared and only Yami could see him. He smiled and placed his hand over the deck, in the position to draw. "_Don't give up... have faith, Pharaoh... we can do this! We can do this!_"

"_Your right..._" Yami whispered before he focused back on Phillipe. "My move... **DRAW!**" And with that, Yami drew the next card from his deck before he took a glance at it. "Hmm..."

Phillipe's eyes widen when he saw Yami mused over the card he just drew. "Wha...What is it...? Is it something good for your side...?"

Yami had a wry smirk. "You can say that... Tell me, Phillipe. Tell me... Am I correct about Lichdramon's abilities... His ATK and DEF increases 1000 for every monster resting in it's owner's graveyard and also prevents you to resummon monsters from the graveyard. Also, if Lichdramon is summoned to the field, he cannot attack on the same turn when he is brought onto the field."

Phillipe nodded slowly. "Y...Yes..."

"Does this mean Lichdramon can be destroyed by Magic, Trap and Effect monsters?" Yami asked.

"O...Of course... Why?" Phillipe asked, looking nervous.

No reply from Yami. Everything was silent until the images of Watapon and Kuriboh appeared in front of him. "Very well, then... I remove a monster of Light and a monster of Darkness from my graveyard and out of the game..."

Phillipe gasped. "**WHAT?**"

"This is a new summon, Phillipe... By removing Watapon, a creature of Light, and Kuriboh, a creature of Darkness, I can summon a new monster to the field with ultimate power!" Yami said, slamming the card onto his disk. "I call upon you, **Black Luster Soldier! The Envoy of the Beggining!**"

Watapon and Kuriboh vanished and taking it's place was the familiar and powerful warrior in Yugi's deck, Black Luster Soldier, as he stood there and held his sword up towards Lichdramon.

"_N...No way..._" Phillipe whispered in shock.

(_Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beggining. ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500_)

Then, Yami pointed at Lichdramon. "I'll activate the first of my Black Luster's special ability. By sacrificing his ability to attack for one turn only, I can remove a monster from the field and out of the game... So, it's time to say goodbye to Lichdramon...** FOR GOOD!**"

That shook Phillipe much. "What...? **NO!**"

The mighty warrior known as Black Luster Soldier raised his sword into the air before bringing it down with a mighty shockwave, slicing through the massive being of Lichdramon and causing him to explode into a thousand pieces. It was done... Yugi has finally defeated Lichdramon! And just like Guardian Airtos, he'll never return in this game...

"And now, I shall end my turn..." Yami said, with a small smile.

His key card has been destroyed... a monster with an ATK power of 12000 has been just defeated by a monster with 3000 ATK points... Then again, Phillipe remembered that every Duel Monster has their own strengths and weaknesses. It also strange for him that he felt... different... He felt calm the moment Lichdramon was gone. Maybe he was too hard on Yugi for ridding his Guardian Airtos. Drawing a card from his deck, Phillipe looked at it before placing it down on the field. "I summon Nefertimon in DEF position before I end my go... She has a special ability which allows her to take 300 ATK points from all Dark monsters on the field when she is faced up... Not that matters anyway seeing as your Envoy of the Beggining is a Light monster."

Appearing onto the field was Nefertimon, Gatomon's Armour form with the Digi-Egg of Light. (_Nefertimon. ATK: 1700 DEF: 1500_)

Yami was taken aback from Phillipe's new tone of voice. He sounded calmer and happier now. "_I... guess it worked..._"

"_Defeating Lichdramon also destroyed his dark side...? I think your right..._" Came Yugi's voice.

Nodding, Yami pointed at Nefertimon. "OK, Black Luster Soldier! Attack Nefertimon!"

The great warrior leapt into the air and slashed a powerful shockwave that destroyed Nefertimon in a matrter of seconds. Then, it leapt again and headed straight for Phillipe.

"Wha...? What is it doing?" Phillipe asked.

"This is the second ability of Black Luster Soldier that I have activated before he attacked! If it destroys a monster in battle, it can attack again! On another monster or on my opponent's LP!" Yami explained.

He now understood. Phillipe understood now. There is no turning back. He has lost... and he is okay with that. He felt the shockwaves from Black Luster Soldier's sword knocking him to the floor but, he wasn't in pain.

(_**Y. YUGI:** 2000_)

(_**PHILLIPE:** 0_)

The crowd erupted with cheers as Yami deactivated his Duel Disk before walking over to Phillipe as he got up. "It was a good Duel, Phillipe... I am sorry for what has happened to you..."

As Phillipe got up, he smiled. "Thank you... thank you for a wonderful Duel, Yugi. And thanks for helping me..."

"No problem..." Yami said, smiling.

Nodding a little, Phillipe turned and walked off. As he did, the Millenium Puzzle that Yami wore glowed for a second. Phillipe gasped a little when he felt something but, he just shrugged and walked off. "Maybe it was nothing..."

"Oh... it was something, my friend..." Yami said, turning around and heading off the field as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The room where the others are were filled with cheers from three others.

Joey was leaping up and down, grabbing Takato and swinging him around. "**SEE THAT? SEE THAT? THAT IS MY BEST BUD, YUGI, GOING FOR THE FULL BEST THERE! YEEHA! GO, YUGI! YEAH!**"

"_Ugh... don't feel so good..._" Takato muttered as Joey stopped dancing with him and put him down before hopping away. "Remind me never to stay in this room with Joey the moment Yugi wins a Duel..."

Kazu was celebrating as well. And like Joey, was busy dancing with Mokuba as he whirled him around. "**YEAH! PHILLIPE LOSE! PHILLIPE LOSE! YEAH! YEAH! THAT LOSER LOSE! YEAH!**"

Mokuba staggered a bit and sat right beside Takato, looking dizzy. "_Why... us...?_"

"_Don't ask me... I'm just friends with a lunatic..._" Takato muttered.

Judai was pleased as well. He was smiling at the sight of seeing his idol won a intense Duel. "Awesome..." And he brought out the very card Yugi gave him before his match against Neo. Hane-Kuriboh. "I gotta thank you for saving me in that Duel... I'll treasure you as a partner card..."

As if it was by magic, the eyes of Hane-Kuriboh closed in a happy way and a small voice came out of no where. "_Kuri... Kuri..._"

Gasping slightly, Judai looked around the room to locate the voice. "Wha...?"

Joey noticed Judai's shocked look. "Something the matter...?"

"Erm... no, it's nothing..." Judai said before glancing at Hane-Kuriboh and smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Neo was in angry mood right now. His loss to a Red Slifer student was enough to get his blood boiled. He whirled around to see a man in a black suit. "What do you want...?"

"I've came to you with a message from Mr Pegasus." Said the black-suited man. "Your Duel against Judai Yuki was enough to impress him. He was even happy to see you summon the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon to the field. He would like you to come to his office sometime tomorrow so you can recieve your payment for your sister's bill... Is that okay?"

That calmed Neo down a little. At least he helped his sister. "Yeah... fine, thank you..."

The black-suited man bowed and walked off, talking on his phone. "Mr Pegasus sir...?"

Walking away, Neo was determinated to go home before he bumps into Sigma and his old friends. He doesn't want to see them now, not ever. "Not until I prove to everyone that I am the most powerful Dragon Duelist ever known on this planet..."

As soon as Phillipe walked into the corridor, he placed his Duel Deck away before rubbing his arm where he recieved the burns. "Saya... please forgive me for what I was doing out there..." He then blinked. "Huh...?"

Phillipe lift up his right sleeve and his eyes widen. The burned scars he recieved... were gone. "How on earth...?"

00000000000000000000000000000000

"_Ladies and gentlemen! This is the end of the Kaiba Corp. Mini-Tournament! Thank you for coming and we'll let you know of when the Shinjuku Battle City Finals are gonna take place and where!_" Said the announcer. "_Thank you for coming!_"

00000000000000000000000000000000

Flying above the sea was the massive form of Impmon's Mega form, Beelzemon Blast Mode. With his purple wings out and holding a small device, Beelzemon was searching for Knuckles' Angel Island.

"_Where could it be...? Where could it be...?_" Beelzemon muttered to himself.

His eyes widen when he flew through a cloud and found a beautiful island hovering in the sky. "Is that it...?"

Indeed, Beelzemon has finally found Knuckles' home... **Angel Island**.

"Ooh boy... that red echidna wasn't kiddin'..." Beelzemon said, in awe. "This island **IS **floating above the sea..."

Landing on the edge of the island, Beelzemon placed the device on the ground and switched it on. "Mission complete!"

00000000000000000000000000000000

Yamaki stood in the radar room with Knuckles and Shadow. He smirked as he saw a blip on the screen, showing where Beelzemon has found Angel Island. "It worked..."

"Angel Island... he found it..." Knuckles whispered in awe.

Shadow just shook his head. "It was bound to come along, Knuckles... seeing as it was caught in Chaos Control along with the Egg Carrier..."

Turning to Knuckles, Yamaki took his sunglasses off. "Now, I want you to do me a favour..."

Knuckles blinked. "A... favour...?"

"Yes... We need room in HYPNOS so... is Angel Island big enough to hold tons of Pokemon, Digimon, Digidestined, Trainers and you?" Yamaki asked.

Knuckles nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"Good... Please, Knuckles... Angel Island will be the perfect location for all the newcomers until your tasks have been complete." Yamaki said. "I'll have an internet connection to Izzy's laptop so we can communicate with each other in order to give out information and all sorts."

"No choice there, Knuckles..." Shadow said.

With a small sigh, Knuckles nodded. "Fine then... Just on one condition... they stay away **AND** leave the Master Emerald alone... if they move it from the altar... Angel Island will fall into the ocean! Got that?"

Yamaki smiled. "You got it..."

Looks like it's a start of a new era...

0000000000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon sat in his seat as the monitor came on line with the face of Lucemon Chaos Mode upon it. "Project Latin is 45 per cent complete, my lord! Soon, a new and loyal UmbraDevimon will be born and those fools will never know what hit them!"

Lucemon smiled. "_Excellent... Excellent. And this small games these humans have just played has come to an end... BlackGuilmon, I want you to start searching and researching some clues on a powerful weapon from the past..._"

"A powerful weapon from the past...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"_Yes... it's been waiting in the shadows for a long time... Legends say that this weapon was created by the teamwork by a powerful God and a Digimon Soverign... And with a weapon like this, I'm sure we'll overcome all the enemies that stands before us..._" Lucemon explained.

BlackGuilmon laughed. "Lord Lucemon, I am honoured to search for this weapon... where do I start? What is this weapon known as...? What does it look like...?"

"_You'll start be searching through ancient ruins in the Digital World. And what this weapon looks like... no one knows..._" Lucemon said. "_BlackGuilmon, the search for the Ancient Delta begins!_"

And it a start of a new era...

00000000000000000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Finally set up a more stronger force, Lucemon sets his sights to find and locate knowledge about the mysterious Ancient Delta! Many questions are asked on who is the creators of the Ancient Delta until someone at the Soverign's lair finally found the book, and Zhuqiaomon was happy it wasn't one of the Three Digital Stooges who found it... What is gonna happen in the next chapter? You'll soon find out!**

**It took a long time but, it was worth it! I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I know you can't wait for the next one!**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	59. A New Task! A New Adventure! A New Story...

**This is the start of a new saga. Hopefully, I will have time to do a lot of chapters over the course of summer. Once September arrives, there could be slowing down in the story department as I will be getting a job... yikes.**

**And to answer Psionicnemesis' question about Sorcerer of Dark Magic's effect really does have the 500 ATK point decrease on a Dragon monster for ever Spellcaster in your graveyard... Well, it happened in the Yu-Gi-Oh movie which Yugi used to take 1500 ATK points off Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. And it was used again against the new Blue Eyes Shining Dragon but, Shining Dragon had a special effect to negate Magic, Traps or Effects that targets him and thus, Sorcerer of Dark Magic's ATK points decrease didn't work. And to fully answer your question, it happened in the anime and not on the card. The card just says how to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic and also allows you to negate the activation of a Trap card.**

**Please remember that this is a Mega Crossover, which means other cartoon or anime shows can appear in this story. Which you shall see at the start...**

00000000000000000000000

A snowy region somewhere at the North Pole was a small town located near a beach. A huge crowd stood at the entrance with a few dogs around and stood at two sides as if they were waiting for someone to enter into town.

Hidden in the shadows between two buildings was a a humanoid dragon wearing a ninja outfit. He has a twin golden-bladed staff placed in a carrier on his back and kept quiet. When he talks, he talks in a low whisper.

No one seems to notice the mysterious visitor as they were too busy waiting for someone to come back in.

"_Nome, Alaska... The year 1928... Moments after a half wolf and half dog with a pure heart called Balto has saved thousands of young children from a deadly disease by leading a team of lost dogs that has the medicine they need to save the kids..._" The dragon whispered to himself. "_If this world is the same from those movies I heard about then... there is my evidence..._"

The dragon noted that what the humans and dogs were waiting around for was a popular sport when it's winter. Sled races.

Moments later, the crowd started to cheer and clap as two teams of sled runners with their dogs arrived back into town. The dragon noted that the winner of the team had a large red husky at the front. "_Whoa... that is one big dog..._"

"Good work, Kodi!" Called a gruff, yet kind, voice. The dragon carefully looked around to see a slightly strange dog standing in front of him, looks like he is fused with a dog and a wolf... Then, it struck him... this is Nome's hero, Balto... and he just heard him talk!

"_That's strange... how on earth am I able to understand animal language...?_" The dragon muttered to himself. He noticed that Balto has someone with him. A red husky wearing a red bandana. From what he heard from his sources, Balto had a love intrest called Jenna, a husky. This must be her.

He then, frowned. The dragon has got all the information he needed. It was now time to return to his world before anyone, both human and dogs, spots him and react in panic. He turned around and made his way deeper into the shadows before either Balto or Jenna would notice him.

Balto was busy watching the race however but, Jenna turned around and noticed the ninja dragon's wing poking out from the shadows when he turned and left. She was shocked and turned to Balto. "Balto..."

"What is it, Jenna?" Balto asked, turning to his mate.

Jenna made her way to the shadows. "Someone... or something... was in the shadows... I saw some strange wing..."

Confused, Balto walked over to Jenna's side. "Are you feeling okay, Jenna...?"

Shaking her head, Jenna looked at her mate. "I'm serious, Balto... something was in those shadows... we better take a look."

"OK... But, let's hurry. Our son Kodi will be waiting for us." Balto said before he and Jenna walked into the shadows.

The dragon was deep in thought so, he hasn't noticed Balto and Jenna following him. "_These wormholes left by Valmarmon when Daemon revived him are causing a lot of trouble... Gennai was right, they are getting out of control... Instead of four worlds, they were able to create more wormholes... thus, allowing one world to gain entrance into other worlds..._"

He then, stopped in front of a fence where there was light, far away from the humans that could notice him. He brought out a small orb and sighed. "I better report to Gennai straight away..."

The dragon dropped the orb to the ground and a portal appeared in front of him. As he stepped into the portal, he noticed Balto and Jenna... shocked and surprised at his appearance. He figured out that they've followed him. "Ah, nuts..."

The dragon was gone along with the portal. Balto and Jenna took a moment to recollect themselves before Jenna asked. "Wha... Who was that...? It looked like... a dragon... or something..."

"I don't know what it was, Jenna but... it looked like he looking for something." Balto said. "Question is... what...?"

000000000000000000000000

In another world was a city covered in darkness, signalling nighttime. All was quiet until a loud battle cry was heard.

"**TITANS, GO!**"

The legendary Teen Titans with Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg were dealing with an attack from Slade's robots. Problem was, there were thousands of them. Beast Boy's transformation powers allowed him to turn into a rhino before charging into some robots and smashing them into pieces. He got knocked down from a laser attack and changed back into his normal self.

"There is so many... where are they coming from...?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg came to his aid and blasted some more robots away with his plasma cannon. "I have no idea... Man, they just keep coming!"

Starfire fired off green bolts from her hands and blasted some away. "I thought they won't work anymore with Slade gone..."

"Guess Slade left some sort of program in them to attack us if he is gone." Robin said, knocking some down with his metal staff.

Raven was hovering above the battlefield like Starfire, chanting some words before covering some robots with a black void. She looked down and gasped. "Looks like they have new weaponary..."

Robin turned around to see what Raven meant. A new hoard of robots came out of no where with swords made out of electricity. Robin backed up into Cyborg, gritting his teeth. "I see what you mean, Raven... There is so many of them..."

Noticing the electric swords, Beast Boy awed. "Wow... Star Wars, eat your heart out..."

Sweatdrop from Cyborg. "Cut it out, BB. We in serious trouble here..."

"Do you think we need back-up?" Beast Boy asked.

"No... I would rather have a '_close_ _call rescue_' right now..." Cyborg muttered.

"**POSITRON LASER!**"

After that call, a massive laser came out of no where and struck about 20 sword-wielding robots, blasting them into pieces. The Titans were shocked at the attack that destroyed twenty robots in under a second.

Starfire was the first to speak. "Who...?"

Her answer came when a tall warrior with it's body main black armoured with bits of blue and white body showing with leathery red wings and golden spikes. A dragon-shaped chestplate and his face looking royal-like. On his right arm was a cannon-shaped object. He looked down at the titans with blue eyes. "Are you okay...?"

Beast Boy nuged Cyborg in the chest. "Dude... you were right about the '_close_ _call rescue_'..."

"I was being sarcastic!" Cyborg said.

Robin looked at the tall warrior. He almost look dragon-like. "Who are you?"

"My name is Imperialdramon." Replied the warrior.

Raven frowned. "Intresting name..."

Chuckling, Imperialdramon set his sights upon the remaining robots. "Let's deal with your problem first before we talk about me, shall we?"

Robin grinned. "I agree!"

In under ten minutes, with the help of their new ally, all of Slade's robots were destroyed. Imperialdramon stomped on a ruined robot with a cool gaze. "Every robot of your enemy has now been defeated... I hope you can rest now..."

The Titans didn't reply until Starfire stepped up. "Um... Imperialdramon, right...? Please, tell us... Why are you here? Where did you come from? What... are you...?"

Facing them, Imperialdramon sighed. "I am a Digimon, short for Digital Monsters. My home is known as the Digital World. And I came here to see if my friend's theory is true..."

"What is...?" Cyborg asked.

"Once, there was two strong Digimon with God-like powers. Granasmon that is good and Valmarmon that is evil. They fought against each other in a battle that lasted for seven days and seven nights." Imperialdramon said. "And in the end, both fell to a fatal strike from their swords..."

Beast Boy scratched his head. "I... don't get any of this..."

"An evil Digimon lord called Daemon revived Valmarmon and thus, terror came back." Imperialdramon continued. "Then, with his powers, Valmarmon created wormholes that allows him to gain access to each and every world. At first, he selected four worlds... before he was defeated."

"By any chance our world is one of these selected worlds...?" Raven asked.

Imperialdramon shook his head. "No... not until a couple of days ago when we found out that the wormholes started to multiply... gain more access to other worlds... other dimenstions..."

"I see... that's why your here... to comfirm that these wormholes are out of control?" Robin asked. "How can we stop them?"

"The wormholes exist because Valmarmon is still around." Imperialdramon said.

"I thought you said this Valmarmon dude was defeated!" Cyborg said.

Imperialdramon looked at Cyborg. "His body was destroyed... but, not his spirit..."

Starfire nodded. "Valmarmon's spirit is still around thus, the wormholes stays as well..."

"Correct... if we need to stop this wormhole madness, we need to seal his soul away but... we have no idea where to find him as we can't locate his soul." Imperialdramon said. "Now I know, I will return to the Digital World and give in my report."

"Can we do something to help?" Beast Boy asked.

Imperialdramon sighed. "Just hope that this madness comes to an end..."

"Why? We never seen Valmarmon before..." Raven said.

"And it better stay that way..." Imperialdramon added before he created a portal. "I'll see you around, my friends. Until next time..." And with that, he stepped through it and vanished.

Robin sighed. "One solved problem becomes a new one... but, that doesn't mean we can't give up... Imperialdramon... I hope we see each other again someday..."

00000000000000000000

On top of a tall building in New York City was a yellow-and-peach skinned bipedal dragon with colorful wings and a band appearing around his arms. One hand held a sword while the other had a shield with a star embedded on it. Shining knight's armor covered large portions of this dragon warrior. This is Herodramon.

Like Imperialdramon and Ninjadramon, they were checking on Gennai's theory and he ended up in the world where the infamous Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles live in. And before he know it, he was surrounded by ninjas, dressed in black suits and black masks.

He had his weapons out the moment the black ninjas targeted him. Before Herodramon could fight, he was joined up by the ninja turtles themselves.

The leader was Leonardo, who wields a pair of katana swords and wore a blue mask around his eyes. Near him was Raphael, the hot-headed member of the team with a red mask and held a pair of three-pronged sais as his weapons.

Next up is the scientific member of the group, Donatello. He wields a long bo staff and the colour of his mask is purple. Finally, Michelangelo is the goof of the group. With his mask coloured orange and wields a pair of nunchakus, he is a goof like I said.

Glancing at Leonardo, Herodramon gave a little smile. "Not exactly the welcome I want when I arrive in your world..."

"So, your from another world?" Leonardo asked.

"You could say that... we could talk after we deal with this little problem here..." Herodramon said. "Ninjas here and ninjas there, my friend Ninjadramon would love this place."

And thus, the black ninjas known to the Turtles as the Foot Ninjas attacked! However, they were unable to land a mark on the turtles and Herodramon.

Some Foot Ninjas held samuri swords and tried to slash Herodramon down but, the mighty knight dragon blocked them with his shield before knocking their weapons out of their hands with his powerful sword. "Any more...?"

Using his staff, Donatello knocked a few Foot Ninjas down before twirling it around and knocking some more down. "I wonder what sort of creature you are... You look like a dragon of somesort..."

"That is correct. I am called Herodramon!" Said the knight dragon, knocking down a Foot Ninja with the flat side of his sword so he won't kill him. "I am a Digimon from the Digital World. I was sent here to check out this world that got connected from a dimentional wormhole."

"Dimentional wormhole, huh? So, your from another planet?" Leonardo asked.

Nodding, Herodramon wacked a Foot Ninja with his shield before leaping into the air and landing beside Leonardo. "Correct. The wormhole existed because of an evil Digimon's plan to rule every world he chooses was halted but, still exist because of his soul. At first, only four worlds were selected by that madmon but... it soon evolved... making more wormholes to different worlds and different dimentions like yours... I was sent here to see if it's true?"

"And is it?" Michelangelo asked.

Blocking a sword slash from a Foot Ninja, Herodramon grunted. "What does it look like to you...?"

"I guess that is a yes..." Michelangelo said, swiping a Foot Ninja away.

Knocking some Foot Ninjas away, Raphael turned and gritted his teeth. "Looks like these boys have got a new toy..."

The group turned and saw a couple of Foot Ninjas manning a cannon of sort. The rest moved away from Herodramon and the turtles while the cannon started to charge up.

"Impressive... it looks like it can charge up to 1000 Bolts of Energy that could knock us off this building with one shot." Donatello said.

Michelangelo gulped. "You sure...?"

As soon as Donatello nodded, Michelangelo gulped. "Of course I'm sure..."

"Oh... now that's just perfect..."

Raising his shield in front of him, Herodramon stepped foward. "Stay behind me, you guys. I'll deal with this..."

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think you can withstand a blast like that?" Raphael asked.

The cannon fired a powerful blue blast of electricity and struck Herodramon's shield. The dragon warrior wasn't harmed as the blast of energy just got on his shield. The moment the cannon finished it's blast, the star symbol on Herodramon's shield glowed.

"Whoa... he made it!" Michelangelo said in awe.

Raphael grumbled. "Looks like I was wrong but, why is his shield glowing like that...?"

"It's my counter attack! Stand back!" Herodramon said, directing his shield towards the Foot Ninja's cannon. "**STAR LASER!**"

A star-shaped laser was fired from his shield, crashing into the cannon and destroying it. The Foot Ninjas that were working on it, leapt to safety and ran away, along with the others as they saw the Turtle's new ally was very strong.

"I...Incredible..." Leonardo said in total shock and awe.

Lowering his shield down, Herodramon turned to the Turtles with a smile. "Thank you for your help... I guess I couldn't face them alone..."

"Any enemies against Shredder and the Foot Ninjas is a friend of ours." Leonardo said. "We can tell that have you came here not looking for trouble..."

Sniggering, Michelangelo pointed to Raphael. "All except for Raph here... he was looking for a fight from ya..."

"Can't disagree with that but... I kinda changed my mind..." Rapheal said before he muttered. "After I saw that shield trick of yours..."

The bands on Herodramon's arms glowed and his two main weapons vanished. Herodramon, then, brought out an orb from a little pouch he wore around his waist. "Well, I must return to my world and give in my report about Valmarmon's wormholes..."

"So, this guy's name is Valmarmon, huh?" Donatello asked.

Herodramon nodded. "Yes... Maybe one day, when I'm free, I could return here and tell you everything that I know about Valmarmon and his wormholes."

"I will look forward to it." Donatello replied.

Dropping the orb, the strange sphere changed into a portal which Herodramon walked through it. "Until the next time, my friends... so long..."

Leonardo smiled as Herodramon vanished, along with the portal. "Until the next time we meet, Herodramon. Until the next time we meet..."

00000000000000000000000

Three blinding flashes and the forms of Imperialdramon, Ninjadramon and Herodramon appeared before the familiar figure of Gennai.

"I guess I was right, hmm?" Asked Gennai after a moment of silence.

Imperialdramon nodded. "You could say that, Gennai... Unless we find Valmarmon's soul and seal it away, these wormholes will continue to connect to other worlds..."

Ninjadramon nodded in agreement. "Yes... and that means wild Digimon will be able to invade those worlds as well... and after visiting the world I've been to, I don't know how long those humans would last against a data-thirsty Digimon..."

Gritting his teeth, Herodramon looked at Gennai. "And the last time everyone knew of Valmarmon was when he caused that Inferno Mode trouble in Silesia! We have to find him now!"

"Calm yourself, my friend." Gennai said. "I understand your frustration... we just got to keep the wormhole problem away from the wild Digimon... only special ones like the Soverigns and the Digimon allied with the humans will be told."

"And as if Lucemon's return wasn't enough problems, huh...?" Imperialdramon asked.

Gennai shook his head. "No... I guess we have to wait for what fate has for us in store..."

00000000000000000000000

The massive form of the mighty Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, Digivolved from the Silesia Veemon, arrived upon the beautiful floating island that is Knuckles' home. Angel Island. This is the first for S. Veemon's journey to travel to and from Angel Island in order to take two passangers to set up a temporary base upon Angel Island.

De-Digivolving, Imperialdramon Dragon Mode had become S. Veemon once again and is surrounded by Vulko, BlackAgumon, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese and the Pokemon trainers. Stepping forward, Knuckles had a big smile on his face.

"_Angel Island... my home... I'm finally home..._" Knuckles whispered before he directed his attention to the newcomers, except Amy, Cream and Cheese. "OK, Angel Island is being held up in the air by the power of the Master Emerald! Don't touch it and don't move it, is that clear?"

Everyone nodded. "Perfectly clear." Misty said.

Nodding, Knuckles started to walk off. "Good... I'll go and check if my friends are still on Angel Island. You just find some areas to let your Pokemon roam around at..."

"We can find a lake area to let our Water Pokemon out." Misty said. "The forest for Grass Pokemon and the mountain for the Charizards."

Smiling slightly, Liza brought out her Poke-Ball containing her Charizard, Charla. "She hasn't been the same since Ash's Charizard was taken into the Digital World so he can be changed back to normal..."

"I'm glad that Mariku jerk is gone! I can't forgive him for what he did to me!" May said.

Then, a familiar voice to Amy and Cream came out of no where. "Why? What did he did to you, honey?"

Not noticing the new voice, May continued. "By taking control of my mind, that's wha... Huh?"

Whirling around, the group noticed a white bat wearing clothes that looks a bit revealing. Her eyes are green and has a grin on her face. "Hello, Amy... Cream, Cheese... nice to see you guys all right."

"I... don't believe it... Rouge?" Amy gasped.

Cream gasped as well. "How did you get on Angel Island, Rouge...? Last time I saw you, we were both in Eggman's ship when Chaos Control happened."

Smiling, Rouge waved her gloved hand. "Well... I don't know what happened but, I was transported here and I noticed that only me and Knuckles' Chaotix crew were left behind. When we figured out that we were in a different world, only me, Ray and Mighty were left behind."

Amy blinked. "Only you, Ray and Mighty...? Then, where is Vector, Espio and Charmy?"

"Where else?" Rouge asked. "They went on earth to find Knuckles... in a town called... Shinjuku..."

Ash sighed. "Perfect... more friends of Sonic to search for..."

Looking at Ash, Rouge frowned. "And you are...?"

"His name is Ash, and I am Misty. We are friends of Amy and Cream here. "Said Misty.

"Well then, I am Rouge the Bat. Nice to meet you all. Tell me, is Knuckles here?" Rouge asked.

Cream nodded and pointed in the direction towards the Master Emerald. "Yes, Knuckles-sama is heading to the shrine to check on things."

Walking in the same direction, Rouge had a smile on her face. "Well then... I guess I better say hello to him then."

Vulko grabbed BlackAgumon's arm and dragged him off. "Come on, let's check this place out!"

BlackAgumon laughed. "OK, Vulko! OK!"

Sighing, S. Veemon walked over to a tree and sat underneath the shade. "I'll take a few minutes rest before I go back to get the others..."

It was moments later before a huge yell came from within the forest. It belongs to Knuckles. "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ON MY ISLAND?**"

"What was that...?" May asked.

Amy sighed. "Just Knuckles welcoming Rouge with open arms..."

May sweatdropped. "I... see..."

00000000000000000

"OK, everyone! Glad all of you have came..." Rika said as she sat on the grass with Renamon at her side. She and the other Digimon Tamers were called near Guilmon's shed in Shinjuku Park by Rika and Ryo when they said they got new information about their old enemy, Neo Saiba.

Jeri, Leomon, Henry, Terriermon, Takato, Guilmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo and Monodramon were sitting or standing around the grass, looking at Rika. Henry sighed. "OK, Rika... what's the scoop about Neo?"

"Found out the cause of his attitude..." Rika muttered.

Kazu hmphed. "Oh... I see... you found out why he has such a big-headed, obnoxious, self-ego, psychotic..."

That was when Kenta stepped in. "Why are you describing yourself, Kazu...?"

Terriermon, Takato, Rika and Monodramon sniggered as Kazu fell to the ground and glared at Kenta. "Shut it... Can we hurry this up... they are showing the biography on TV about me as one of the Final Eight Duelists of Shinjuku Battle City!"

Nodding, Takato looked at Rika. "OK, Rika... take your time, we have all day."

Sweatdropping, Kazu palmed his face. "Ah... brother..."

Sighing, Rika stood up. "It happened yesterday when Maximillion Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters, came upon the stand where me, Ryo, Kaiba and Joey are. Pegasus was the main reason why Neo was in the tournament and he gave off a good reason why..."

000000000000000

_It was the moment when Pegasus walked onto the stand and said his hellos to Rika and Ryo before Kaiba growled and stepped up to Pegasus. "OK, Pegasus... You better have a good reason why you talked the officials in MY business to allow that little brat to enter the tourament!"_

_Pegasus looked a bit amused. "My, my, Kaiba-boy... Seems to me you know Neo already..."_

_Joey frowned. "Yeah... kinda..."_

_"Well, I'm sorry, Kaiba-boy but, I asked Neo to help me out with a new card I created and seeing as he has the cards that is required to play this one, I asked him for his help so I could help him with his problem." Pegasus said._

_"We know his problem... So, your gonna give him anger management?" Ryo asked._

_Pegasus laughed. "No, no, my dear boy... It seems you don't know Neo too well..."_

_Kaiba looked annoyed. "And you do...?"_

_There was a twinkle in Pegasus' seen eye. "Of course I do, Kaiba boy... Why do you think Neo entered the Battle City? To save his sister..."_

_That got shocked looks from Kaiba, Joey, Rika, Ryo, Renamon and Monodramon. "**HIS SISTER?**"_

_Pegasus nodded. "Correct... his sister..."_

_Joey gritted his teeth. "Pegasus... what are you talking about...?"_

_"A few years ago, Neo and his sister called Rei were a happy family with a mother and a father." Pegasus said. "Back then, Neo has a happy, kind child that was willing to help people. Four years ago, something terrible happened in Neo's life... his father, the very man he looked up to, left... and never returned... His own father ran away, leaving his family behind." Pegasus's voice dropped to a sad tone._

_Rika's eyes widen in shock. "Neo's father... left him...?"_

_Pegasus nodded. "Yes... Since then, Neo had this burning desire to become strong... never to run away from a battle... to have everything that is strong... To be powerful! And he did it to help his own mother and father... and yet, he still had that kind heart inside his soul..."_

_Kaiba had a feeling he didn't like where this story was going. He lowered his eyes. "Let me guess... terrible fate has struck Neo's life once again?"_

_"Correct... One day, he and Rei were walking down the streets one time and a friend of theirs called for them across the road. Rei ran over the road to see her but..." Pegasus trailed off. "Rei didn't look before he walked on the road..."_

_Joey stepped back in pure horror. "No... Neo's sister... was hit by a car...?"_

_Sighing, Pegasus sat down and rubbed his forehead. "Yes... and it gave Rei a fate worst than death... she is now in hospital for the past two years in a coma."_

_"A... coma...?" Rika gasped, eyes widen._

_"On that day, two people were gone. Rei was in a coma and Neo has lost his kind heart after seeing his own sister totally injured... Since then, he wants to become strong and teach people the meaning of the word... **PAIN!**" Pegasus said. "He even gave it to his own mother when he vanished for a few weeks before returning with no memory what so ever..."_

_Ryo frowned. Not knowing, Pegasus must have meant that Neo went into the Digital World to work with a evil Digimon called WarDevidramon before getting captured and have his memory that has everything to do with Digimon locked away as well as his cold heart. He had a strong feeling that Angedramon's spell isn't too strong and Neo is slowly breaking it._

_"So... why did you let him into my tourament...?" Kaiba asked._

_"I'm going to pay him good money when he shows everyone the power of the new card I gave him. And when he gets the money, he shall pay the bills to allow his sister to continue to stay in hospital until she finally awakens." Pegasus said._

_Kaiba was silent before he turned around. "I see... That's all, Pegasus..."_

0000000000000000000000000000

Rika sighed. "After hearing that, it was understandable why he wanted revenge on me after defeating him in the Digimon Card Battle Tournament a few years ago before I got Renamon..."

Henry nodded. "I see... It makes sense now... All the trouble that Neo caused in the Digital World when WarDevidramon was about was just his anger showing..."

Gritting his teeth, Ryo stood up. "Yes, that maybe true but... I can't forgive Neo for what he has done.. Good reason or no good reason, I will always think of him as my enemy..."

"Hey, Ryo... calm down... I'm sure it's not that bad..." Takato said.

"**NOT THAT BAD?**" Ryo roared back, causing Takato to fall over. "You weren't there when he betrayed his own Digimon, BlackMetalGreymon, before deleting him! You weren't there when he killed Inumon's best friend, Labramon, with no remorse and no mercy!"

Getting up, Takato glared at Ryo. "No... that isn't true but... I was there when he came to kill his own LadyDevimon that a heart of good before she Digivolved to Angedramon!"

"The main difference there is that Angedramon survived... BlackMetalGreymon and Labramon didn't..." Kazu muttered. "I'm sorry, Takato... I'm siding with Ryo here..."

Kenta sighed. "Well... I wasn't with you guys to see what Neo did to those two Digimon so... I'm sticking with Takato for now..."

Jeri looked sad. "Poor Neo... I feel sorry for him just like I feel sorry for Phillipe..."

"Why do you feel sorry for Phillipe...?" Henry asked.

Rika sighed. Looks like she has forgotten to tell the others about Phillipe's past... about his older sister, Saya. "Phillipe also has a sister... but, as Neo has a younger sister, Phillipe has an older one called Saya. She died in a fire accident a few years ago in Paris..."

Kazu frowned. "Man... that must be rough on him... poor guy..."

Kenta nodded. "Yeah..."

Then, Kazu stood up and gone into a dramatic pose. "But, that will never stop my rivalry with him! I'll beat him in a Duel, you just watch me!"

That gained an anime fall from Kenta. "You got to be kidding me..."

Henry sweatdropped. "Gee, Kazu... your such a sensitive guy..."

"Yeah... sensitive as a lion eating it's prey..." Terriermon muttered.

Sitting down, Kazu had a frown on his face. "Well, how do you feel when some new kid beat you with a full LP and took you down like nothing...?"

"It means you need a lot of practise..." Leomon said.

Renamon nodded. "Yes... that is correct. That or Kazu was really pathetic..."

Sweatdropping, Kazu gritted his teeth. "Watch it..."

Looking around, Leomon closed his eyes. "And right now, we are all wary from our battles... Last week, we have dealt with an insane creature that looks human and now, two new warriors have risen up against us... and we have yet to meet their leader..."

"Dark Fox... evil version of Velene, Vulko's mother and BlackGuilmon, the clone and brother of Takato's Guilmon." Guardromon said.

"So... what do we do now...?" Guilmon asked.

Groaning, Takato laid on the grass and stared at the sky. "We better decide of what to do before it's to late. When next Monday arrives, we'll be heading back to school..."

"We'll have a lot of catching up to do on our work..." Jeri said.

Gritting his teeth, Ryo stood up. "We don't have time to go to school! I wanna end this madness now and get back to our lives like it use to be before... before..." He sat back down. "Oh... never mind..."

"What's wrong, Ryo...?" Monodramon asked.

"He is just frustrated... that's all... and I can't blame him..." Rika muttered. "Look at everything that has happened so far and now... I don't know if I can take it anymore..."

Crossing his arms with a grin, Kazu looked around. "Well, don't you guys worry... we'll beat these losers in their own game and send them south!"

Takato sighed. "Very good, Kazu..."

"Which way is south?" Guilmon asked.

That was when Guardromon brought out a huge watch on his arm... again. "Don't worry, I have a compass with me! With this, I can locate south for you!"

Sweatdropping, Henry rubbed his forehead. "Really...? And which way is south...?"

After looking at it, Guardromon looked confused. "No idea... something is wrong with the compass... the needle has split into two different directions..."

Not looking at his partner, Kazu spoke to Guardromon. "Lemme guess, Guardromon... the N is now a 12, the E is a 3, the S is a 6 and the W is a 9...?"

"Yeah... how did you guess, Kazu...?" Guardromon asked.

"Pretty simple, my dear Digimon..." Kazu said, getting up and walking over to his Digimon before yelling. "**IT'S A WATCH, NOT A COMPASS! REMIND ME TO SHOW YOU THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A WATCH AND A COMPASS SO YOU'LL NOT MAKE THIS STUPID MISTAKE AGAIN!**"

"Is he sure about that...?" Monodramon whispered.

Guilmon shook his head. "Nope..."

"So... what do we do now...?" Jeri asked.

Sighing, Renamon stood up. "So far, we have to find out where Lucemon and his forces are hiding... Mariku and UmbraDevimon have been defeated and yet, we are no where near to get a perfect rest... And if it took 10 Mega Digimon to seal a Rookie Digimon away like Lucemon... then we better be ready..."

"**TO** tell you the truth... I have no idea which next step we are gonna take... Already, the Digidestined, the Pokemon trainers and Sonic's group are moving onto that Angel Island thing and then, what...?" Rika asked. "That's that... unless we do something else..."

Ryo had a think about that. "The leader of the ex-Team Rocket, Giovanni, is still locked up in HYPNOS, right...? Well, why not move him...?"

"To where...?" Terriermon asked.

That got a grin from Ryo. "To the Digital World... Ever since the Soverign's plan went into action to destroy Team Rocket's base, we only capture one... their leader. I'm sure the other members will be busy trying to locate the place where we are holding their boss in jail."

Nodding, Kenta smiled. "Right... so, if we move Giovanni into the Digital World... there is no way they can follow us and save him..."

"Right. And it'll be difficult for them to get into the Soverign's Base where Giovanni will be prisoned in." Ryo said. "Unless they are too stupid and actually faced against high-powered Digimon like Azulongmon."

Rika shrugged. "Well... at least there is something we can do for now..."

"Don't worry, Rika... I'm sure something will turn up... just like always..." Jeri said.

000000000000000000000

A couple of hours later...

Susie sat underneath a beautiful tree in a forest on Angel Island. She was busy brushing her Vulpix with a brush. She was a bit concerned for her Pokemon as for the past two days, Vulpix has done nothing except biting the tip of her fur located on her front left paw.

"Vulpix... what's wrong...?" Susie asked.

Vulpix didn't listen. All she did was trying to use her teeth to bite the tip of her fur on her left paw, shaking it a few times. She looked really annoyed. "Vul... vul..."

"Hey, Susie!" Called a voice. Susie looked up to see Brock walking up to her. "How are you?"

Susie smiled. "I'm fine, Brock... Angel Island looks so beautiful here..."

Nodding, Brock sat down beside Susie. "That other Veemon got the Digidestined and Shadow a few minutes ago. They are busy settling down as well while Izzy is busy connecting with the HYPNOS network so he can make contacts with Yamaki."

"I see... so, Sonic has been left behind...?" Susie asked.

"Yeah... he told the others that he'll stay behind to look after the Tornado 2. He'll come up once Tails has come out of this Digital World..." Brock said. "Speaking of which... the Digimon Tamers have decided to move Giovanni to the Digital World so Team Rocket won't find him easily. They said that even if the Rockets do enter the Digital World, they'll have a hard time trying to get in the fortress where Giovanni will be held in."

Susie giggled. "That's great, Brock..."

Smiling, Brock leaned back. "It is... and once we return home, we can hand Giovanni to the officials so they can lock him away..."

"Good... because after all the things he has done, I do hope he'll get locked up forever and ever..." Susie said.

"I know... I know..." Brock whispered.

And both of them continued to look at the sky, with an annoyed Vulpix picking her fur with her teeth for some reason...

000000000000000000000

Maximillion Pegasus looked pleased as he sat at his desk in his office with a smile. He was facing Neo Saiba, whom used the new Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon yesterday during the tournament. With it's special effect, the mighty REUD's ATK power doubled from 4000 to 8000... only to be stopped by the tough Red Slifer student, Judai Yuki, and his De-Fusion Magic card.

Pegasus' most trusted right-hand man, Croquet, entered the room with a suitcase, placing it onto the desk. "Here you are, Mr Pegasus sir... Mr Kaiba will be coming along soon..."

"Merci, Croquet..." Pegasus said before facing Neo. "I must say, Neo... that Duel against Judai was most excellent indeed... Even though you lost, I am most happy with the way you played with your deck... and summoning my all-new Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon was an extra bonus."

Neo grunted. "I still lost though..."

Pegasus waved a hand. "Duel Monsters isn't about winning or losing, it's about having fun... I had to learn about that the hard way... Anyway, you have done me very proud, Neo... and as promised, I have sent the money you need in order to keep your sister, Rei, in hospital a bit longer until she has finally awaken from her coma."

Sighing, Neo looked up with a small smile. "Thank you, Pegasus..."

"No, no, Neo... Thank you... I am most happy to see the ultimate rival of the Blue Eyes White Dragon coming forth onto the field with it's powerful new form. And as a special reward, not only have I paid the hospital to keep your sister in a bit longer but... I'm also going to let you keep the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon card you received from me... I've made two copies so... I'm going to use the other one to create more cards of the ultimate Duel Monster." Pegasus said, standing up. "And we have you to thank for..."

"Your welcome..." Neo muttered.

Pegasus turned to Croquet. "Let's go downstairs and welcome Kaiba-boy with open arms, shall we...?"

Croquet bowed. "Yes, sir..."

"Say, Neo... what will you be doing now as your quest has ended...?" Pegasus asked, turning to Neo as he stood at the doorway.

Staring at the desk and not turning to Pegasus, Neo sighed. "Thinking of some new quest that I want to follow... I don't know what though... I'll leave soon, I just need to think..."

"OK..." Pegasus said as he and Croquet left the room.

Sitting in silence, Neo started to ponder a little. His new quest is to become the ultimate Dragon Duelist in Duel Monster history... by overcoming the toughest Duelists like Yugi and Kaiba... but, how can he start his journey to the top if he was defeated by a Red Slifer Academy student? He needs to alter his deck, add more powerful cards... and fail...? If only he could find a card that would bring him victory... if only...

"..._Shining Dragon_...?" Came a voice.

Lifting his head, Neo turned his head around to hear a couple of workers in Pegasus' business walking by the room, not noticing him at all.

The first worker was a black-haired lad called Ringo. "What the heck is a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, Colin?"

The other worker called Colin is a whiter-haired lad who grinned. "It's pefectly simple, Ringo boy... The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon is the counterpart of the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. After sacrificing the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field, the Shining Dragon will take its place and thus, Seto Kaiba will reign supreme on the field!"

"Because of it's 300 ATK increase for every Dragon monsters in the graveyard...?" Ringo asked.

Colin nodded. "Yep... that and it can negate monster's Effects, Magic or Trap cards that targets the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. I promise you this... this card will be too powerful for Kaiba's opponents to handle when they face this dragon... even Yugi would have a difficult time beating this thing!"

Ringo nodded. "Maybe... maybe... So, where is this card anyway...?"

"Mr Croquet has taken it to Pegasus' office in a suitcase..." Colin said. "I'll tell you, buddy... this is hot stuff!"

As Ringo and Colin continued down the hallway, Neo had a grin on his face. Even though there are four Blue Eyes White Dragon cards, 3 owned by Kaiba and one owned by Yugi's grandfather, Pegasus' company has created a lot of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon cards due to special cards that can summon Fusion monsters for a LP price. Neo has a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon so...

Glancing at the very suitcase which Croquet brought in, Neo noticed that the case wasn't properly locked. Opening it, Neo's eyes widen with glee as his hand reached into his pocket and drew out a random card.

"_Pegasus... my quest has started... thanks to you..._" Neo whispered with a grin of glee.

000000000000000000000000000

A metallic door opened up with white smoke coming out of it. Out steps the Silesia Inumon, stretching his limbs before walking down. "At last... I feel much better now..."

Tails smiled. He has finally created the De-Roboticizer and used it's power to turn the Silesia Huskymon, Silesia Labramon, Lugia, Ash's Charizard and Silesia Inumon back into their original state before Mariku captured them all and turned them into metallic slaves.

Cheering, S. Huskymon leapt into S. Inumon's arms and hugged him tight. "It worked! It worked!"

"Of course it worked!" S. Labramon said, with a smirk. "It worked the first four times so, why wouldn't it work the fifth time..."

Sighing, Tails glanced up at the massive form of Lugia. "I'm just glad I was able to make a de-roboticizer for you... your huge..."

With a smile on his face, Lugia bowed his head towards the young two-tailed fox. "I thank you, young Miles Prower... thanks to your skills, you have freed us from our prison..."

"Ah... it was nothing..." Tails said, blushing.

A hearty laugh came from Suicune as she entered the room with Entei, Raikou and Sasha, the silver-furred Arcanine. "Nothing...? Child, you have fixed the damage that was done on these poor creatures left by that heatless monster... who isn't even human..."

Entei nodded. "That is correct... And I am glad that this demon Mariku is gone forever..."

Sasha sighed and rubbed her head. "Thank goodness as well... that hypnosis sure messed up my mind... I can hardly think..."

"Aren't we all...?" Raikou muttered. "Anyway, robots or non-robots... you can still get pretty annoyed by those three weirdos..."

Tails blinked. "Three weirdos...?"

Entei sighed. "He was talking about Manxmon, Lemurmon and Socramon... They are still searching for that book that Zhuqiaomon wants... but, they are having no luck so far..."

Smiling a little, Tails walked out of the room. "Maybe I can give them a hand... it will be much easier for them with my help..."

Entei scoffed. "Good luck with that..."

Nudging Entei's side, Sasha directed her head towards something. "Hey... look at that..."

S. Huskymon hasn't let go of her grip on S. Inumon as his face started to turn blue. "_H...Huskymon...? C...Can you do me a favour...?_"

"Yeah... what is it?" S. Huskymon asked.

"_Can you loosen your grin on me please...? I need to breath..._" S. Inumon whispered.

Giggling sheepishly, S. Huskymon let her grip go on her boyfriend. "Sorry..."

Sweatdropping a little, S. Labramon sighed. "I'm so glad me and Jagauarmon are four-legged Digimon when we are Rookies..."

Suicune glared at Raikou. "Don't you think about squeezing me tight or my paw is around your throat, got it...?"

Raikou eeped. He may have the type advantage, Electric over Water but, he still doesn't want to get on Suicune's bad side. "No no... I got it..."

"Good..." Suicune said, walking over to Lugia to have a chat with him.

A blissful sigh came from Raikou. "She is wonderful, isn't she...?"

Entei looked at Raikou with a tired look before he shook his head. "Twit..."

000000000000000000000

Squeezing his eyes tight, Vulko had his paws over his ears. "When will it stop...?"

Sighing, BlackAgumon patted Vulko on the back. "Don't worry... I'm sure it'll be over..." He then paused before shaking his head. "Then again, I said that an hour ago and they still argue..."

"I wish I was back at HYPNOS..." Vulko muttered. "I miss that soft bed... and no arguements..."

The arguements they were talking about was located at the Emerald Alter where the Master Emerald is located. The massive green jem shone with power.

A red creature known as Mighty the Armadillio and a yellow creature called Ray the Squirrel sat in front of the Master Emerald as they watched their leader and friend, Knuckles, saying his 'thanks' to Rouge.

"**WHY ARE YOU HERE?**" Knuckles bellowed. "**WHEN IT COMES TO JEWELS, YOU CAN'T BE TRUSTED!**"

Smiling a little, Rouge turned her back on Knuckles. "Come on, big boy... I've been on this island for a few weeks right now and I haven't touched a thing on that big emerald of yours..."

Mighty nodded. "That's right, Knuckles... She has hasn't done anything wrong here... she can be trusted... just let go of the past..."

"Yeah, right... look who your talking too..." Ray said.

Glancing at his friends, Knuckles looks back at Rouge. "I still haven't forgotten about the time you stole the Master Emerald!"

Rouge had to think about it. "Was it before or after you smashed it...?"

Knuckles fumed. "**I HAD TO SMASH IT SO EGGMAN WON'T GET HIS GRUBBY HANDS ON IT!**"

"But, you still smashed it to pieces..." Rouge said, calmly. "And I'm not the one who falls for Dr Eggman's lies like... when he was collecting the Chaos Emeralds to power up Chaos and Eggman lied to you that Sonic was searching for the pieces of the Master Emerald, hmm...?"

Rapidly blinking, Knuckles' face went red. "H...How did you...?" He stopped and turned around to glare at Mighty and Ray. "Which one of you told her...?"

"**HE DID!**" Ray and Mighty said, pointing to each other.

Gritting his teeth, Knuckles glared at Rouge. "You were on board the Egg Carrier, saving Cream when Chaos Control happened... Why?"

"What am I on...? A trail of somesort?" Rouge asked. "Listen... I happened to be there, sneaking around Eggman's stuff to see if he had any jewels and I saw Cream and Cheese there so, I saved both of 'em... is that wrong...?"

"**YES!** I mean... **NO!** I mean... Oh, what do I mean...?" Knuckles muttered.

That was when two newcomers came in. One was Kari and the other was Misty. Kari glared at Knuckles. "Well, you should be thanking her for saving Cream, Knuckles..."

"That's right... You really are so ungrateful, you are..." Misty muttered.

Mighty smirked. "That's Knuckles in the nutshell..."

Laughing, Ray walked down the stone steps. "You can't blame Knuckles, ladies... he and Rouge didn't exactly got along in the first place... Rouge stole the Master Emerald, saying it was hers and Knuckles had to fight her to get it back..."

"Don't forget the part where Knuckles had to smash the emerald into pieces so he and I had to collect them..." Rouge said.

"You **SMASHED **this emerald?" Misty gasped.

Growling, Knuckles glared at Rouge. "**I TOLD YOU BEFORE, EGGMAN WAS GOING TO STEAL IT! I HAD TO SMASH THE MASTER EMERALD IN ORDER TO PREVENT HIM FROM STEALING IT!**"

"Ding ding ding... ladies and gentlemen... welcome to Round 492 between Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat..." Mighty muttered. "No intervals, just mindless rants from the echidna and witty comebacks from the bat..."

Knuckles gave Mighty a death glare. "Shut it..."

Sighing, Kari sat down on the steps of the alter. "Come on, you two... kiss and make up..."

"Is that why your here? To patch me and red-boy here together?" Rouge asked.

"That and also, everyone else on this island voted us to stop this silly arguement so we can get some decent rest..." Misty said before yelling at the top of her voice. "**SO STOP ARGUING!**"

That yell bowled Knuckles over and he fell into the bushes. Rouge smiled and clapped her hands. "Woo... I like this girl's spunk already..."

"So do I..." Knuckles said, dizzily as he climbed out of the bushes.

00000000000000000000

Shifting into his ChaosGallantmon form, the Mega form of BlackGuilmon directed his attention to the members waiting in the meeting room of his base.

The other members were MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon, ShadowRanamon, ShadowGrumblemon, Canntoisemon, MetalDevidramon and Dark Fox. With a smirk, ChaosGallantmon crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm sure you know why I called you all here...?"

Dark Fox nodded. "We heard about it from Lord Lucemon about the Ancient Delta... whatever this strange legend is..."

"It's an ancient weapon created by the team efforts of a God Digimon and a Soverign... though, no one knows the names of the God and Soverign that built this thing..." Canntoisemon said.

SkullSatamon perked up. "Maybe it'll invent cheeseburgers!"

Sighing, MarineDevimon brought up a mallet. "I_ knew he would say that..._" And wacked his goofy sidekick hard on the head.

Shaking her head at the two, ShadowRanamon turned her direction to ChaosGallantmon. "Sugah, the only thing I know about the Ancient Delta is that many Digimon that wanted to gain great powers searched for this mythical weapon... and they all perish from lack of something..."

"Food, water, sleep, senses... the list will go on and on..." LadyDevimon said. "As much as I like to serve Lord Lucemon but, we'll be wasting our time trying to find the Ancient Delta..."

ChaosGallantmon snigged. "Which is why there is a hidden microphone located in the Digimon Soverign's realm... placed there by Lord Lucemon before he entered the human world with Mariku... knowing that those 'high and mighty' Digimon will start looking for clues about the Ancient Delta... they've got a book about it so... once they know about it, we'll know about it to... I've got Ritter standing by with the radio, picking up any special detail from the converstations Azulongmon and Zhuqaiomon are having..."

"I doubt they will know the location of the Ancient Delta... It seems that neither those two or Ebonwumon or Baihumon doesn't know about the location..." ShadowGrumblemon said. "It seems that none of these Soverigns even remember doing the Ancient Delta project otherwise, they wouldn't have those three dodo bird-brains searching for the book!"

MarineDevimon nodded. "Yes... which means that either the Ancient Delta doesn't exist or... that rumour is true..."

SkullSatamon blinked as he got up. "Rumour...? What rumour...?"

"You've heard about this a dozen times!" MarineDevimon fumed.

That got a confused expression from SkullSatamon. "Really...? Is it the rumour about a famous burger bar in the Digital World making triple cheeseburger...?"

Silent, MarineDevimon picked up the mallet and wacked SkullSatamon on the head. Again. "This mallet is starting to become my best friend now..."

MetalDevidramon spoke up. "The rumour is this... everyone wondered where did the Digimon Soverigns come from...? Who brought them to the Digital World as the rulers and guardians? That was when the infamous rumour about the **FIFTH DIGIMON SOVERIGN** began..."

"Fifth Digimon Soverign, hmm...? Yes, I've heard about that sometimes from Zera..." Dark Fox said. "Back then, I thought it was some dumb old myth but now..."

ChaosGallantmon nodded. "That is correct... however, we'll need proof so... our only hope is those foolish Soverigns discover anything about the Ancient Delta... I am hoping it will be soon... and in any case, we still have the new UmbraDevimon to create!"

Nodding slightly, a grin came upon LadyDevimon's face. "Sir ChaosGallantmon, we are ready to follow your commands for total destruction!"

"We are...?" SkullSatamon asked.

Shaking his head, MarineDevimon lifted up the mallet once again. "He is always walking into these sort of things, isn't he...?" And hit him on the head once again...

00000000000000000000

Sitting in his room and sorting through his deck, Phillipe remembered his Duel from yesterday and smiled a little. "I'm glad I went through that battle against Yugi... never again will I torture myself over Saya's death... she gave up her life to save me so, the least I can do for her is be strong... Don't you think so, Felina?"

Lying on his bed, Felina nodded. "Yeah, Phillipe-nee! I totally agree!"

That was when Phillipe took two cards out of his deck and looked at them. "Lichdramon and the Ritual Magic card to summon him to the field, Cimetière De Dragon... Never again will I use this card to show my dark side..."

"Hooray! That's totally good news, Phillipe-nee!" Felina said. "And do you know what else is good news...?"

Curious, Phillipe turned to Felina. "No... what is it...?"

Felina grinned. "No faker of mine is here!"

And then, the Silesia Jaguarmon popped her head beside the bed with a small smirk. "That's what you think... you guys didn't gave me back to my friends so... I'm stuck with you..."

A dramatic cry came from Felina's lips. "**NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!**"

Next, Jaguarmon grabbed Felina by the tail. "And I have some payback on you for pulling my tail yesterday morning!"

"**GAG!**" Felina screamed as she was pulled to the side of the bed in another battle against Jaguarmon. "**LET MY TAIL GO!**"

"**NEVER! YOU SHALL SUFFER MY WRATH! MUHAHAHAHA!**" Came Jaguarmon's reply.

Sweatdropping, Phillipe opened a box containing his spare Duel Monster cars where he'll put his Lichdramon cards in. He picked up a couple of cards and noticed it was the Animal Control Magic and Trap cards he won from Espa Roba in chapter 40. "Boy... wish I can use them on these two..."

000000000000000000000

Walking into the library area, Tails blinked at the sight of Manxmon searching through books like a lunatic while Socramon and Lemurmon were sleeping in beds. "O...K..."

"_Must find it... must find it... must... must... must..._" Manxmon muttered.

Socramon opened his left eye and yawned. "He's still at it..."

"He's been at it for over 2 weeks now..." Lemurmon muttered. "We can find the book... we searched every single book that the library has... three rooms... and the only thing about the Ancient Delta we found was a preview..."

Tails stepped forward. "Maybe I can help..."

Sighing, Socramon sat up. "Good luck with that... we looked everywhere but... we didn't find it, kid... looks like the Ancient Delta doesn't exist..."

Picking up a yellow/blue book, Tails flipped through some pages and noticed something. "_Ancient Delta. A powerful weapon created by the God of Li..._"

"**YOU FOUND IT?**" Socramon screamed in shock.

Lemurmon shot up from his bed. "**HE FOUND IT?**"

Manxmon came to a halt and his jaw dropped. "**SOMEBODY FOUND THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE ANCIENT DELTA BEFORE ME?**"

Sweatdropping, Tails walked out of the room with the book. "I'll... show this to Zhuqiaomon and see what he makes of it..."

Still shocked, Socramon waved after Tails. "Yeah... you... do that..." He turned to Lemurmon. "Hey... didn't Manxmon looked through that...?"

Lemurmon nodded. "Yeah... but, he just flipped through it..."

An angry scowl came upon Socramon's face. "Flipped... through... it...? You mean we spent the last two weeks... searching for the information... and smart-boy here had it right under his nose... by **FLIPPING THROUGH THE STINKING BOOKS?**"

Nervously, Lemurmon smiled. "Y...Yeah..."

Directing his attention to Manxmon, Socramon walked over to his friend with a smile. "Oh, Manxmon... can I have a word with you...?"

"Sure... What is it?" Manxmon asked, regaining his senses.

"**DIE!**" Screamed Socramon as he wrapped his claws around Manxmon's neck and starts to strangle him like Homer Simpson do.

Manxmon coughed. "_Ach! Let go! Lemurmon... help!_"

Sweatdropping, Lemurmon sighed. "Well... at least it's over..."

00000000000000000

"Come, come, Kaiba-boy... Your still upset after the small fight we had?" Pegasus asked as he walked into his office with Seto Kaiba behind him. Neo was no longer around. Pegasus learned that Neo left... in a hurry for some reason...

Growling, Kaiba crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well... after kidnapping my little brother, taking over my company **AND** stealing me and my brother's souls does seem to put a little damper in our friendly relationship..."

Pegasus smirked as he sat in his chair. "Now, now, Kaiba-boy... don't get too sarcastic with me... this is why I have decided to make it up with you... by giving you a special card..."

Kaiba sat down in front of Pegasus' desk with mild intrest. "Really...?"

"Yes, really... and this card is very special... it has enough power to overcome Yugi's powerful Egyptain God cards! Even the mighty Winged Dragon of Ra will fall!" Pegasus said.

This gained full attention from Kaiba. "Wha...? Really...?"

Grinning at the full attention he got from Kaiba, Pegasus continued. "When I created the three Egyptain God cards, I had to create a card that can counter their powers... and this card is to do with your Blue Eyes..."

"My... Blue Eyes...?" Kaiba gasped.

"Correct... this is called the **Blue Eyes Shining Dragon**! The ultimate counterpart to the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon that Wheeler used against Professor Chronos yesterday." Pegasus explained.

Kaiba leaned back in his chair. "Tell me more..."

Nodding, Pegasus smiled. "Very well then... The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon is a Light Dragon monster that is Level 10 with the ATK power of 3000 and the DEF of 2500. It needs to be summoned on the field by sacrificing your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. His ATK power increases by 300 points for every Dragon monster you have in your graveyard. It can also negate the effects of Magic, Traps and Monsters... thus, making him the ultimate Duel Monster against the power of the three mighty Gods! What do you think...?"

"Let me see the card and I'll give you my opinion..." Kaiba muttered.

"Very well then..." Pegasus said, opening his suitcase that was left on the table and took out a deck of cards. "Try it out... I'm sure you'll... like... it..." His only eye widen in shock.

Kaiba noticed this. "What's the matter...?"

"_It's... gone..._" Pegasus whispered before pressing a button. "Croquet! Get in here now!"

The right-hand man of Pegasus ran into the office. "What's wrong, Mr Pegasus...?"

Pegasus held the deck out towards Croquet. "This deck... it doesn't contain the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon! Go and get it!"

Shocked, Croquet took the deck and looked through it. "Tha...That's impossible, sir... I put the card you wanted in this deck... so you can give it... to... Mr... Kaiba..." He trailed off when he stopped at a card. "What in the...?"

"Croquet...?" Pegasus asked, looking worried.

"This... wasn't... in the deck..." Croquet muttered, showing the card to Pegasus and Kaiba. It was a monster card called Curse of Dragon.

Miffed, Pegasus slammed his fist onto the table. "**CROQUET! WHERE IS IT?**"

"I... I don't know, sir... I have put it in the deck as you wanted and left this suitcase behind when we left the office to meet Mr Kaiba... you remember, sir... I left it in this office while you talked with Mr Saiba..." Croquet said.

Kaiba cut in. "Hold on... Mr Saiba? In other words, Neo... correct...? Did you left Neo in this office when you two left to meet me...?"

Pegasus nodded. "Yes, that's right..." He then, figured out what Kaiba was saying. "Wait... **NEO** stole the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon card?"

"I guess so... with a Dragon card with this much power... I'm sure he won't miss a chance to use it..." Kaiba muttered. "And with your crazy idea to create a lot of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragons cards with those special effect monsters to summon it!"

Pegasus whirled to Croquet. "Contact Saiba's house and have his mother get Neo to return that card right now!"

Croquet nodded. "Right away, sir!"

Sighing, Kaiba rubbed his head. Why would Neo steal a powerful card unless... he wants to become the strongest Duelist in the world...? Even overpowering himself and Yugi...? He hates to think of that sort of possibility...

Then, Kaiba's mobile phone went off and answered it. "Hello...?"

"_Seto, it's me!_" Came a familiar voice.

"What is it, Mokuba...?" Kaiba asked.

"_Listen, Seto! This may sound crazy but... the four Digimon Soverigns is calling for us to come to the Digital World! They have something important to tell us!_" Came Mokuba's reply. "_Come on! I'm heading over to HYPNOS! I'll meet you there!_"

Sighing, Kaiba switched his phone off and got up. "I have to go somewhere else, Pegasus! You better that get card back!"

Pegasus sighed. "OK, Kaiba-boy... So sorry about this..."

Huffing, Kaiba walked out of the room. "What a day... it's like Neo is going back to his old self again... And with that Blue Eyes Shining Dragon with him, who knows what will happen next..."

How right is Kaiba...

0000000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**At long last, the truth of who created the Ancient Delta as Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon tells a huge group of Digidestined, Tamers, Trainers, Duelists and Sonic's group about the Ancient Delta and make plans of how to find it. They've also got Giovanni trapped in the Soverign's cells so he won't escape. However, not only ChaosGallantmon and his team have overheard their plans but... whatever is annoying Vulpix's front paw isn't good... What happens next? Find out next time!**

**Balto is owned by Universal Studios, Teen Titans by Warner Bros and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles by 4Kids Entertainment.**

**With exams coming up and my dreaded choices of getting a job, doing this story will be either easy or difficult. But, don't worry... what is going to happen next...? You'll soon find out...**

**So, until next time... see ya!**


	60. Ancient Secret! History Revealed!

**Intresting note about the cards from the new GX series of Yu-Gi-Oh. They are now being released in the US with three of Judai's monsters have name changes. E-Hero Featherman is now called Elemental Hero Avian. E-Hero Burst Lady is now called Elemental Hero Busttinatrix... intresting name, eh? And Hane-Kuriboh is now known as Winged Kuriboh.**

**Also, Card of Sanctity has been released with a different effect... In the anime, the player and his opponent can draw cards until they each have six cards in their hand... the new effect is removing all cards in your hand AND on your side of the field from play... and you get to draw TWO cards... Unbelieveable...**

**Anyway, onto the next chapter! And enjoy...**

0000000000000000000000000

_Seconds..._

_Minutes..._

_Hours..._

_Days..._

_Weeks..._

How long has Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket, been locked away in the prison area of the HYPNOS building? He has been brought in here by a group of Pokemon trainers on the day when his base was attacked by the Charizards he captured from Johto's Charific Valley, freed from the mind-control chips that binded their minds for a while.

He wondered if his members of Team Rocket are still out there. Then again, of course they would be still out there. Their dimentional portal was destroyed by Canntoisemon and the DarkKnightmon as well as their plans meaning, they are stuck in this world.

Giovanni hissed darkly under his breath. Still, it will be a matter of time until his other members of Team Rocket will locate him and come for him in a rescue mission. Yes, there is still is hope. And he can't be judged by the officials in this world, they will think that Yamaki's group is mad. At least, that is he is counting on.

Nothing can go wrong... nothing can go wrong... nothing, nothing, **NOTHING!**

"Giovanni!"

The leader of Team Rocket lifted his head up to see Yamaki standing there with a couple of men dressed in black, holding guns. Yamaki himself was opening the cell door. He lowered his eyes. "What is it...? Can't you leave me in peace...? You've destroyed my base and ruined my plans... isn't it enough...?"

Yamaki shook his head and smiled. "Giovanni, I should tell you that the destruction of your base wasn't created by us... more likely suitable allies have caused those Charizards you have captured to be free and tell us to be ready for the location..."

Giovanni hissed. "So...?" He was then, grabbed by the two men by the arms and dragged out of the cell. "What is this? What are you doing?"

"Giovanni, I have good news and bad news for you... The good news is, your going to meet the very people, or should I say Digimon, that brought the Team Rocket era to an end." Yamaki said.

That got a shocked look from Giovanni. "A...And the bad news...?"

Yamaki smiled as he spoke. "Chances of being freed by your other team mates have lessen as you'll be put in jail where the very Digimon are living at... in another world..."

And thus, Giovanni knew that something had gone wrong... and his chances of a Team Rocket revival... isn't going to happen...

"**DAMN!**" Giovanni roared but, neither did Giovanni or the two men that is holding him by the arms ever flinched at his temper.

000000000000000000000

Upon the Angel Island, Izzy sat on a slab of flat rock with the laptop on his knees... typing in commands while it was hooked up to a small rader. He smiled and looked up.

"OK, everyone! I am able to make connections with the HYPNOS network! We can enter the Digital World right now and see what the Soverign has to say." Izzy said.

Nodding, Tai walked over to Izzy with a solemn look. "That's great, Izzy... but..."

Blinking, Izzy looked up at Tai. "But what, Tai...?"

"Izzy, for us to be able to enter and exit the Digital World from here... we are gonna have to leave your laptop behind on Angel Island..." Tai said.

A moment of horror came over Izzy's face before he screamed. "**NNNNNOOOOOO!**"

Sighing, Matt walked over to Tai's side. "Oh brother... here we go again..."

"Yeah... last time this happened, his laptop went in for repairs..." Tai said. "And he went nuts after that..."

"Don't forget, Tai... it happened five minutes **AFTER** it was taken into the repair shop..." Matt said before he sighed. "I wonder how the others are gonna react to this..."

Nearby, Davis saw Izzy's reaction with Ken at his side before he groaned. "Oh, man... looks like Tai broke the news to Izzy..."

Ken looked at his watch. "A new record... 4 seconds... last time that happened, Izzy only lasted about five minutes..."

Vulko sweatdropped at the sight of a sobbing Izzy, who hugged his laptop while Tai and Matt tried to restrain him. "Erm... BlackAgumon... what is this...?"

"Something that I hope you'll never get in your young years, Vulko." BlackAgumon said.

Blinking, Vulko looked confused. "And what's that...?"

BlackAgumon gave off a small smile. "Obsession..."

Leaning against the tree, Koji smiled at the insanity in front of him before taking out his black and blue D-Tector before looking at the screen.

_Digidestined and Tamers_

_The time has come for all of you and all your allies to come into the Digital World where we have something important to tell to all of you._

_Please come._

_Azulongmon._

"No problem, Azulongmon... we'll come..." Koji whispered.

Takuya came along and blinked at the sight of Tai and Matt trying to restrain a sobbing Izzy before glancing at Koji. "So... when are we going...?"

"Once we have access to the laptop..." Koji replied with a smirk before he frowned. "Although, we'll have a problem getting the Pokemon Trainers and Sonic's group into the Digital World... we can enter because we've got Digi-vices... they don't..."

"Well, that's an easy one to answer..." Came a voice which belongs to TK as he walked up with Koichi. "We each take a trainer or one of Sonic's friends and they will travel with us to the Digital World... and if any Pokemon wants to come with us, they can travel on their partner's shoulder or inside the Poke-Ball."

Takuya smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good... and it looks like you and Koichi are getting along better now, TK..."

TK nodded with a blush. "Yeah... I was pretty thick-headed to accuse someone that he'll lead us to our downfall... only to learn that my anger will lead us to our downfall..."

"I know darkness is our enemy but, light can also be our enemy." Koji said. "Darkness is an element, its only when someone uses that element for their own greedy purpose..."

Koichi sighed. "Like Lucemon... who uses both elements of darkness and light to harm people and want to make a world of his own..."

TK frowned. "This Lucemon sounds like a troublemaker... and I'm hating the fact that he is a Rookie that can damage a Mega... can he Digivolve to become stronger...?"

"Oh yeah... there is his Ultimate form, Lucemon Chaos Mode... and his Mega form, Lucemon Wild Mode..." Takuya said. "Man... they are trouble..."

That got TK thinking about Lucemon beating down his Digimon partner, Patamon, in his highest Digivolved form, MagnaAngemon. He crings at the thought of the high and mighty angel that has defeated the toughest Dark Master ever... only to get beaten down by a Rookie... He looked at Takuya's group. "How on earth are we gonna beat him...?"

"The final Spirit Evolution form, Susanoomon." Koichi said. "This form defeated Lucemon in his Chaos Mode and Wild Mode."

Koji nodded. "Yeah... and not only that, Susanoomon also defeated the deadly Valmarmon in his original form and Inferno Mode."

TK nodded slowly. "Valmarmon... the reason why the dimentional wormholes exist..."

"And they will still continue to exist unless we find his soul... which will take a while..." Takuya said. "Maybe licking his wounds in his pride ever since we defeated his Inferno Mode form. I tell ya, this guy is dangerous... I don't know who is tougher... Lucemon or Valmarmon."

"In any case, we better head to the Digital World soon and talk to the Soverigns about this..." Koji said before he noticed Joe walking by with some rope. "What is that...?"

Stopping, Joe held up the rope with a sheepish grin. "Tai and Matt got me to get this rope so they can tie Izzy up..."

Sweatdropping reactions from Takuya, Koji and Koichi as TK sighed. "OK... Hurry up..."

"Right." Joe said before walking over to the other three Digidestined. "Hey, you two! Here is the rope you want!"

Tai grinned. "All right! We'll be in the Digital World soon enough!"

Izzy was sobbing. "Leaving behind my laptop... Oh, the humanity!"

Matt sweatdropped. "Get a grip..."

Koichi scratched his head. "Where have I seen this obession before...?"

That was when JP called in the forest. "_Oh, Zoe...!_"

And Koichi sweatdropped. "Never mind..."

00000000000000000000

It was the moment where Seto Kaiba walked into the main hallway of HYPNOS to see Yugi standing there with Joey, a miniature Red Eyes Black Dragon, Tea, SnowAgumon, Tristan and Inumon.

"Oh, wonderful... the Geek Patrol is here..." Kaiba muttered.

Tristan sighed. "Hello to you too, Kaiba..."

Laughing slightly, Yugi looked at Kaiba. "So, I guess you got a call from the Tamers, huh? About the Soverigns wanting us in the Digital World...?"

"Yes... And I hope they hurry up." Kaiba said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I was meeting Pegasus about a new card he was going to give me until he learned that Neo stole it."

Joey's eyes widen in shock. "**STOLEN?** By Neo...? As in, Neo Saiba?" When Kaiba nodded, Joey continued. "And what card is this called and why does Neo want it...?"

Before Kaiba could reply, Sonic entered the hallway. "Hey, guys! Glad you come!"

"Sonic, where are we suppose to go...?" Tea asked.

Sonic jerked a thumb in the direction he came from. "This away! In their main computer room... Takato and his team are waiting for us... Mokuba and Penguinmon are there already."

"Well, let's hurry up... I wanna check on the Husky sisters and see if they are okay." Inumon said before glancing at Red Eyes Black Dragon with a death glare. "And don't you dare tell them that I've got a crush on a character from the animated Balto film!"

Red Eyes Black Dragon grinned. "Oh, I promise... However, I'm intrested in that photo-alter program in the computer..."

Inumon blinked. "Why...?"

That's got Red Eyes to continue. "So I can take a picture of you and put it on a picture of Jenna from a scene of the three Balto films and send it to the Husky sisters..."

Angry look from Inumon now. "**WHAT? DO THAT AND I'LL KILL YOU!**"

"Try me..." Red Eyes smirked.

Tea sighed. "Let's go... I wanna get some peace and quiet..."

Tristan nodded slowly. "Me too..."

As everyone followed Sonic to the room where they will use to enter the Digital World, Yugi turned to Kaiba. "So, what is this card Neo stole called...?"

"The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon... a counterpart to the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon..." Kaiba said. "Pegasus made sure that this card is strong enough to overcome your Egyptian God cards..."

Yugi gasped. "What...? And Neo stole it...? **WHY?**"

Kaiba looked at Yugi with a cool glare. "Why else...? To overcome our decks... and Pegasus better hope he gets that card back or else..."

Nodding slowly, Yugi looked at the ground with fear on his face. "What's next...?"

00000000000000000000

The last of the two DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode, Ritter, sat down on a scanning screen with his face hidden by the knight helmet he wore. He turned around when the screen blipped. "Sir!"

Enter Lucemon in his Chaos Mode, looking serious. "What is it, Ritter...?"

Ritter responded by pointing at the scanning screen. "I picked up humans and Digimon entering the Digital World. Location, the Soverign's Lair! And there is a whole lot of them!"

Frowning, Lucemon walked over to a screen and switched it on. "Let's take a look of whom is entering the Digital World..."

First came the group from HYPNOS. There were the Tamers - Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Monodramon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon. They've made sure to bring along Henry's litter sister, Suzy, and her Digimon partner, Lopmon. Also, Impmon came along but, not with his Tamers which are Ai and Mako.

Behind them were the Duelists - Yugi, Dark Magician, Joey, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Tea, SnowAgumon, Tristan, Inumon, Kaiba, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Mokuba and Penguinmon. And finally, Sonic the Hedgehog... whom looked pretty excited to enter a new world. And put in handcuffs was the ex-boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni. His face shown hatred and lost hope.

Next were the massive group from Angel Island. First up were the original Digidestined - Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon. Behind them were the newer generations of Digidestined - Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadilliomon, Ken, Wormmon, TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon.

And the Spirit Digidestined that has defeated Lucemon before - Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy and JP. Behind them were few of Sonic's friends - Knuckles, Amy and Shadow. They left Cream and Cheese behind under the care of Rouge, Mighty and Ray.

And then, it is the Pokemon trainers - Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Edward Silver, Brendan, Susie and Liza. Pokemon that were joining the trainers and can be seen with their trainers or in their Poke-Ball were - Pikachu, Togepi, Fortress, Combusken, Typhlosion, Sceptile, Vulpix and Charla.

Finally, the three members from Silesia World. The Silesia Veemon, Vulko and his Digimon partner, BlackAgumon. Vulko guesses that this has something to do with his possessed mother, Velene, who is know called Dark Fox.

"The gang is all here..." Lucemon said, with a wry smirk before looking at Ritter. "Is the spy bug working in total function...?"

Ritter nodded. "Of course, my lord. One hundred per cent. We shall hear what they are going to talk about... Hopefully, about the Ancient Delta."

Lucemon sighed. "The Ancient Delta... Make sure BlackGuilmon and his team can hear this as well. I want them to start searching for the weapon before those pests do!"

Ritter bowed as he pressed a button. "At once, my lord!"

Walking out of the room, Lucemon was deep in thought. "The time has finally come to learn about the Ancient Delta... and learn it's secrets as well..."

0000000000000000000

"So, that's everything...?" BelleHuskymon asked, looking a bit peeved.

Furrymon nodded, looking a bit scared. "Yes, sis... yes..."

You see, Furrymon was reunited with her older sisters... Huskymon, BelleHuskymon and ShadowHuskymon. When Furrymon fell asleep in Huskymon's back-pack and Huskymon herself put the pack down to rest the moment they arrived in the Real World, Mariku came forth with his brainwashed Suicune and hypnotized the three of them, becoming his mindless slaves to do his every bidding.

And last night, Furrymon accidently let loose something that Inumon doesn't want the Husky sisters to know about... Inumon's crush on the Balto character, Jenna, after seeing the first film. And BelleHuskymon tends to get a bit jealous if Inumon has set his eyes on someone else.

BelleHuskymon stood up and shook her fist into the air. "Show me this Jenna! No one takes my Inumon and gets away with it!"

That got a sweatdrop from Furrymon. "Erm... sis...** THAT** was the first film... when film two was shown, Balto and Jenna were now mates and had kids..."

"**THAT'S NO EXCUSE!**" BelleHuskymon screamed.

It was then that ShadowHuskymon wacked her sister on the back of the head with a huge amount of annoyance on her face. "**SHUT UP!**"

Growling, BelleHuskymon looked at ShadowHuskymon right into the eyes. "**WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**"

"Just look at yourself... whining over a cartoon character..." ShadowHuskymon said, shaking her head. "You must be the most dim-witted, thick-headed, stupid bi..."

That was when BelleHuskymon leapt at ShadowHuskymon and began a cloud fight. "**YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU EVIL WITCH!**"

"**DON'T CALL ME A WITCH, YOU GINGER-FREAK!**" ShadowHuskymon screamed.

"**I'M NO FREAK, WITCH!**" BelleHuskymon replied, screaming.

"**ARE TOO!**" Yelled ShadowHuskymon.

"**AM NOT!**"

"**ARE TOO!**"

"**AM NOT!**"

Nearby, Huskymon sweatdropped as she saw her sisters fight. "Yeesh... I'm beggining to think that being mindless slaves to that jerk is more peaceful than what those two are doing now..."

"Can't say I don't blame you..." Furrymon muttered.

Sighing, Huskymon stepped forward. "OK, you two... how is Inumon's friends going to say when they see two of his old friends fighting like children...?"

"**_RED EYES BLACK DRAGON! DON'T YOU DARE TELL THEM!_**" Came the yelling voice of Inumon.

An evil chuckle came from Red Eyes. "_Oh really...? And what are you gonna do to stop me...?_"

"_Because if you tell them, I will show them the very card that you hate..._" Came Inumon's reply. "_Red Eyes Black Chick...?_"

A horrified gasp came from Red Eyes. "**_YOU WOULDN'T!_**"

"**_I WOULD, YOU LIZARD-FREAK!_**" Inumon yelled out.

"**_I'M NO FREAK, YOU TALL-MUTT TWERP!_**" Red Eyes roared.

"**_I'M NO TWERP!_**" Inumon replied.

"**_ARE TOO!_**"

"**_ARE NOT!_**"

"**_ARE TOO!_**"

"_**ARE NOT!**_"

And Huskymon sweatdropped as she walked off with Furrymon in her arms. "Forget it... you two, go back to your fighting..."

Furrymon giggled. "Come on, Huskymon... can't be that bad, can it...?"

"**ARE TO!**" Yelled Red Eyes Black Dragon and ShadowHuskymon together.

"**ARE NOT!**" Yelled Inumon and BelleHuskymon together.

The sweatdrop got even more as Huskymon looked down at Furrymon. "Be quiet before anything else that is weird comes along..."

Once again, Furrymon giggled. "OK, sis..."

000000000000000000000000

The Soverigns, Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon, were getting things ready for the important meeting so, the whole group have a few moments to look around the Soverign's palace before meeting time.

Ash and Liza's Charizard, Charla, were busy reuniting with Ash's Charizard, whom was flesh and blood thanks to Tails' de-roboticizer. Charizard and Charla were now hugging each other to death.

And as for Giovanni, he was being dragged to the cell area of the Soverign's lair by Socramon, Lemurmon and Manxmon. And not even these three dodo-brains can mess this job up. And yes, Manxmon is still alive... Lemurmon had to knock Socramon out in order to free Manxmon after last chapter's... problem. Heh.

Vulko walked through the corridor with his face filled with awe while BlackAgumon walked right behind him. "Whoa... I dunno which is cooler... this place or the Holy Cathedral back home..."

BlackAgumon chuckled. "Yeah... I gotta admit... the Soverign's Lair is really big..."

"Well, you better be careful otherwise..." Vulko and BlackAgumon stopped and turned around to see the smiling face of Vajramon. "... you'll get lost."

That brought a smile to Vulko's face. "Vajramon-sama!"

Laughing heartly, Vajramon walked over to Vulko and rubbed the little Vulpix child's head. "I'm so glad to see you healthy and still have your parent's manners..."

"I'm glad to see you as well, Vajramon-sama." Vulko said, bowing.

Smiling, Vajramon turned to BlackAgumon. "And you must be the partner of Vulko... making Vulko the first Chosen Child of Silesia World. And yet, you seem familiar..."

BlackAgumon nodded. "Yes... I use to be BlackWarGreymon, the assistant of Madam Pajiramon, the mayor of Pajira Town of Howling Mountain."

Vajramon blinked. "R...Really...?" He sighed as BlackAgumon nodded. "Well... can I take your word that you'll protect Vulko from any harm...?"

"Of course. I'll protect Vulko from any sort of danger, whatever that cause!" BlackAgumon said, with a proud voice. "All Vulko needs to do is get use to the D-Arc's functions."

Vulko nodded as he brought out his Digi-Vice. "Yeah... and with this, I could save my mom..."

That was when Vajramon's face shown a frown. "Yes... I've heard what has happened to Velene... Do no fret, Vulko... we shall save your mother and defeat the evil of Dark Fox... I promise you..."

"I second that!" BlackAgumon chimed.

Tears started to form in Vulko's eyes as he held his D-Arc close to his chest. "Thank you, everyone... I wish we be a family again..."

"**_EVERYONE!_**" Came the booming voice of Zhuqiaomon. "**_IT IS TIME! COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE MUCH TO TALK ABOUT!_**"

BlackAgumon took Vulko's right paw in his claws gently. "Come, Vulko... maybe the Soverigns might have an idea of how to free Velene..."

Vulko nodded slowly as he followed BlackAgumon and Vajramon to the main room. "I hope so... I really hope so..."

0000000000000000000000

The entire group stood around the area, looking up at the massive forms of Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon. The Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon were in awe at the sight of the massive forms of the two Digimon. And even though the Digidestined from Azulongmon's realm met the long blue dragon, they couldn't help but awe at the sight of Zhuqiaomon.

Shadow the Hedgehog, however, didn't seem to flinch at the sight of the two Digimon Gods. Nor does Knuckles. Amy does however while Sonic looked at Tails, whom stood beside him with a book.

"So... what's that...?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked at what Sonic was looking at and sighed. "Something that is really important..." He turned to where Takuya and the other Spirit Digidestined stood. "And it contains someone that they know... or just the name..."

Sonic shrugged. "K..."

Looking around, Tommy noticed five of their friends were missing. "Say... Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon were in this place, right...? Where are they...?"

"Lemurmon told me that those five are now at Baihumon's lair, talking about what was in the book." Koji said. "Then, they'll head over to Ebonwumon's lair to give him the same info. They'll be back for a while..."

Zoe nodded. "Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon must have gone into their Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Ophanimon forms in order to go all around these areas..."

Sighing, Takuya looked up at the two Digimon Soverigns. "Man... I wonder what they have to say.."

"Everyone, please listen to me!" Came the booming voice of Azulongmon. "I thank you all for coming. As you know, we have learned about Yugi Muto's victory over Mariku, an ally for Lucemon."

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "Correct. And also, we have locked away the leader of the Pokemon-abuse force known as Team Rocket. What remains so far is Sonic the Hedgehog's enemy, Dr 'Eggman' Robotnik, and the main problem... Lucemon and his forces..."

Kaiba growled. "Yes... we know that... get to the point."

Azulongmon chuckled. "Nice to see you haven't changed, Mr Seto Kaiba. Very well... one time, we have captured a DarkKnightmon from Lucemon's army that searching through the Digital World for something... as this DarkKnightmon was acting as a robot, we had Socramon and his team to alter him to give us info of what he is searching for. Thus, we had them to search for a Digital World History Book about the Ancient Delta."

"Long speech, huh...?" JP said before he blinked. "Ancient Delta...? What's that...?"

That was when Zhuqiaomon spoke up. "The Ancient Delta is a powerful weapon... Tails, read the section of what the book has to say about the Ancient Delta please."

Tails bowed. "OK..." And he opened the book to the page where the Ancient Delta is located and started to read. "Here goes..."

'_Ancient Delta. A powerful weapon created by the God of Light, Granasmon, and the God of Soverigns, Huanglongmon. Once, Granasmon and Huanglongmon met each other when the Silesia and the Digital World were young and they became fast and good friends. When Valmarmon and the Chaos was slowly arriving to cause destruction around the two worlds, Granasmon and Huanglongmon started to work on a powerful weapon known as the Ancient Delta._

_What the Ancient Delta looks like is unknown. Only two knows what the Ancient Delta looks like and these two happens to be Granasmon and Huanglongmon. No one knows what it suppose to do but, many Digimon believes that this could be the ultimate Digimon power since the arrival of the Omega Sword, the weapon that only Granasmon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode can wield with._

_The Ancient Delta Project was only 95 per cent complete before Lord Granasmon took battle against Valmarmon in a seven day and seven night battle before both of them died from fatal wounds from their mighty swords. Huanglongmon wanted to join in but, trouble came into the Digital World and he had to fend them off before he could join in the fight. Alas, when he arrived, the war between Granasmon and Valmarmon was over and the Divine God has passed away._

_Sadden at the loss of a friend, Huanglongmon tried to continue the Ancient Delta project in the name of his dear friend but, he was never able to continue it. Then, he was struck down by an illness... an illness that couldn't kill a Digimon God but, had to drain his powers and weaken him. So, with no choice, Huanglongmon had to go to sleep._

_Before he did fell asleep, Hualongmon quickly used his remaining powers to do three things, all at once. First of all was creating five different areas of the Digital World. Second of all, he sealed the Ancient Delta within his realm, located unknown to everyone except himself._

_The last one he did was giving life to the four Digimon Soverigns, based upon an Earth's legend from Kyoto of Japan. Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon and Ebonwumon. It was then that Huanglongmon finally fell asleep in his realm that he and his fellow Digimon warriors will protect, the Central Digital World._

_In order to protect their sleeping Soverign, the Digimon Warriors created an invisible shield that hides the Central Digital World from the other four realms. Although, they accidently released a key that will allow somebody to find the Central Digital World into either the Northern, Western, Eastern or Southern areas so, they released copies in order to make sure no one will ever find the key._

_And with Huanglongmon's existence kept as a secret, many Digimon will believe that the existence of Huanglongmon has become a myth or a rumour about the fifth Soverign. As for the Ancient Delta, it was never continued. And even today, no one knows what the Ancient Delta looks like. And I pray that if someone does find it, it will be used for good... not for evil._

_Alphamon_'

Everyone was silent at what Tails read, even Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon. Those two were amazed to learn that they were born by a God.

Sonic was the first to speak. "So... how did this book got into your library...?"

Azulongmon sighed. "I...I can't remember..."

Takuya sighed. "Granasmon... man, your everywhere, you are..."

"He was able to contact an Ancient Warrior from our world." Zoe said. "Do you guys remember the Jewel of Seadramon that Granasmon and AncientMermaimon created to control the sea...?"

Koichi nodded. "Yeah... because of that jewel, evil Digimon like Shadramon and Hookmon wanted to get their hands on it... and in the end, we had to destroy it..."

"_The fifth Digimon Soverign..._" Henry muttered before he looked up. "We must find that key!"

Zhuqiaomon shook his head. "It's impossible! Long ago, some foolish Digimon let loose that the Ancient Delta was hidden somewhere in the Southern Digital World. Many Digimon from all four areas believed that and searched around the Southern area... many perished from lack of food, water and sense!"

Izzy rubbed his head. "I see your point... many of them must have been at the Champion, Armour or Ultimate level... I don't know how long it would last on humans like us..."

"Or Pokemon..." Vulko chimed.

That was when Tai got up. "Come on... all we need to do is find a clue about the location of the key! Once we have found the key, we can use this to enter the Central Digital World!"

"Problem with that idea is that Huanglongmon's buddies have released fake versions of the key." Tea said. "And who knows what will happen if we found a fake and used it to open the Central..."

Tai sighed. "Yeah... good point..." Then he lifted his head. "Hey... one question, if we do find the real key... where do we use it to open the Central World...?"

Tails looked at the book and shook his head. "Sorry, you guys... it doesn't say..."

"Look... it's no problem, is it?" Sonic asked. "As long as we don't know, the bad guys don't know about it either..."

"Lucemon's chances of searching the Ancient Delta was silm... however..." Azulongmon spoke up. "I have learned that his chances have risen up ever since he was joined by BlackGuilmon..."

Takato gritted his teeth. BlackGuilmon, the clone and brother of his Guilmon after ShadowRanamon took Digital DNA samples from Guilmon himself. And BlackGuilmon is the opposite of Guilmon... super smart! "Yeah... man, we gotta take action!"

"If you would like... we can start planning on our new mission tomorrow after you get some rest. Is that okay?" Azulongmon asked.

Tai nodded. "Yeah."

"Sure." Said Ash.

"Fine with me." Sonic said.

Davis gave out the thumbs up. "Gotcha."

"No problem here." Takuya added.

"No." Said Takato.

Everyone turned around to where Takato is as he stood with the Digimon Tamers. The Tamers all looked down as they know what Takato meant.

"No...? What do you mean... '_no_'...?" Yolei asked.

Sighing, Takato looked at everyone except the Tamers. "It's still school time in our world..."

Davis scoffed. "So...? You guys haven't been to school as soon as we came here..."

Henry frowned. "We **WERE** at school when you guys came to our world..."

Yugi knew what Henry was gonna say. "That's right... you guys stopped going to school because most of you entered the Shinjuku Battle City."

"And with Battle City ended due to that the eight finalists have been selected... the Tamers have to go back to school." Mokuba said.

"Yeah... we go back to school next Monday." Kazu said.

Ryo frowned. "So... we are sticking with you guys until next Monday... and after that, your on your own until the lessons are over."

"That's tough..." Izzy said. "We hardly know the area of Zhuqiaomon's realm... so, I think it's best we start searching for the Central Key by looking in this area with the Tamer's help."

Azulongmon spoke up. "Actually, I have something different in mind... before we start the search task... I think it's best that we take a page out of Lucemon's planning."

"And how do we do that...?" Koichi asked.

"Tell me... what has Lucemon done after Mariku lost?" Azulongmon asked.

Takuya frowned. "Strengthing his forces... First of all, he turned Vulko's mother into a monster called Dark Fox, then he used Guilmon's DDNA to create BlackGuilmon and then, he created UmbraDevimon... which was defeated by Koichi and TK..."

"And Cody and Henry and Vulko..." TK said, smiling a little.

Kaiba smirked. "I get it... your saying we should strengthen **OUR** forces..."

Azulongmon nodded. "That's right... JP, Zoe, Tommy, Tea! Step forward!"

Confused, the four selected people, along with Tea's SnowAgumon, stepped forward and looked up at Azulongmon. They waited for what he has to say.

"Seraphimon and the other two Celestial Angels have decided to allow you three to reach the Advance Level... by Fusion Evolution." Azulongmon said.

That brought happy looks on JP, Zoe and Tommy. "**ALL RIGHT!**"

Takuya sweatdropped at his three friend's reaction. "Man... aren't they excited...?"

"Well, you can't blame them, Takuya..." Koji said. "They've been waiting for their Fusion Evolution for a very long time... and Azulongmon is right, we need to strengthen our forces..."

Koichi nodded. "We know that Aldamon is the Advanced Warrior of Flame, Beowolfmon is the Advanced Warrior of Light and Reichmon the Advanced Warrior of Darkness so... it's understandable if they are curious of what happens if they use Fusion Evolution to become the Advance Warriors of Ice, Wind and Thunder because I'm curious as well..."

Nodding slightly, Takuya couldn't help but, agree. Although, they have to wonder how JP, Zoe and Tommy will gain their Advance forms. Koji was the first to become an Advance Warrior when he battled Duskmon, who was Cherubimon-controlled Koichi at the time. Then, Takuya was next to become Aldamon when he fought against Mercurymon, whom used Seraphimon's data to become ShadowSeraphimon. And finally, Koichi became Reichmon while he battled against Duskmon upon Daemon's castle in the Silesia World.

When Seraphimon's data was taken by Mercurymon, all it left behind was a Digi-Egg that was taken under care by Bokomon. And this was the same egg that gave Takuya and Koji the power to Fusion Evolve. And the spirit of AncientSphinxmon came before Koichi before granting him the power to Fusion Evolve. Maybe, to Takuya, gaining the power to become the Advance Warriors of Ice, Wind and Thunder will be different from theirs...

Tea, however, spoke up in slight confusion. "So... what do you want with me...?"

Azulongmon turned his attention to Tea. "Tell me something, Tea... what is SnowAgumon's Champion form...?"

Confused, Tea answered. "V...Veedramon...

Nodding slightly, Azulongmon continued. "And his Ultimate form...?"

"AeroVeedramon." Tea replied.

"And his Mega form...?" Azulongmon asked.

That was when Tea gasped slightly. SnowAgumon's original Mega form was Phoenixmon... before he got struck by a deadly toxic dart from MechBlastoisemon during the battle against Team Rocket a few weeks ago. And even though SnowAgumon survived the life-threating attack, he has lost his ability to become Phoenixmon. In other words, he has to Digivolve to a new Mega form. Sighing, Tea looked up at Azulongmon. "I... I dunno..."

Chuckling slightly, Azulongmon hovered in the air a bit higher. "Simple reason... It is a Royal Knight Digimon called **AlForceVeedramon**!"

Tai blinked. "AlForceVeedramon...? What kind of name is **THAT?**"

"A powerful warrior... which could be useful for you lot in your future battles against Lucemon's forces." Zhuqiaomon said.

"So... if I gained a new Mega form inside of me... how come I haven't Digivolved into him?" SnowAgumon asked.

Zhuqiaomon sighed. "You have yet to gain the courage to Digivolve to Mega... both your partner and your own fears have pervented the evolution ever since your loss of your Phoenixmon form."

SnowAgumon nodded slightly. "So... in order for me to go into AlForceVeedramon... me and Tea must reclaim the courage for my Digivolution again...?"

"That's correct!" Zhuqiaomon replied.

Tea shook. "I...I dunno if that is a good idea... SnowAgumon almost died if he didn't lose his Phoenixmon form... what do I do if he gets hurt again with that same toxic used on him...?"

That was when Zhuqiaomon laughed. "Fat chance! AlForceVeedramon's armour is too tough! And the only part of his body that is soft is his hands, which he'll use to wield his mighty blade!"

Tea smiled slightly. She wanna help her friends so... "OK... I'm in!"

"Me too!" SnowAgumon chimed.

Nodding, Azulongmon turned his attention to everyone. "OK... We'll create two groups for tomorrow's mission. One group will search for the key in Zhuqiaomon's area while we decide which of the three Spirit Digidestined should go to gain his/her Fusion Evolution form and whom should go with him/her."

Takato smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me..."

Yugi nodded. "I agree."

"Count me in!" Tai said.

"I'm with ya all the way!" Davis said, smiling.

"And we'll end this madness before you know it." Takuya spoke up.

And the rest nodded with Zhuqiaomon sighing and Azulongmon chuckling kindly. "Excellent... thank you all for coming... we'll keep an eye out for any sort of clue that could be important to us..."

"OK! Now that's settled, let's head back!" Sonic said as he grabbed Tails' by his arm. "Come on, your Tornado 2 awaits."

Laughing, Tails placed the book down on a counter and walked behind Sonic. "OK, OK..."

However, as they walked past Susie, whom held Vulpix in her arms...

"**VULPIX!**"

Sonic and Tails whirled around to see a startled Susie holding a happy Vulpix. In Vulpix's mouth was a small grey bug with a small flashing red light. Tails looked at it before facing Susie. "What just happened...?"

"_I... I dunno..._" Susie whispered before she blinked. "For a past moments from HYPNOS to Angel Island and then to here... Vulpix has been busy gnawing at her fur on her front left paw... I guess that small grey bug has been bothering her..."

"I'm not intrested at about insects but, even I know that a small beetle like that doesn't flash a small red light." Sonic said. "Whatever was on foxy's paw isn't organic..."

Tails took the bug from Vulpix's mouth and looked close at it. "Your right... it's a small beetle robot with a built-in microphone..." He blinked at the red light as it stopped flashing. "And it's just been switched off..."

"By who..?" Sonic asked.

Shrugging, Tails turned his attention to Sonic. "I dunno... maybe I can use a microscope in HYPNOS before we head off to Angel Island."

Sonic grinned. "Sounds good to me. Come on, let's go!"

And with that, Sonic and Tails left the room with the Tamers and Duelist.

Sighing, Susie looked down at Vulpix with a small smile. "Guess you can go back to your lady-like manner, huh...?"

Vulpix giggled. "Vul..."

Clapping his hands, Takuya caught everyone's attention. "OK, everyone! We'll come back here tomorrow to plan with the Soverigns. Let's head back to Angel Island pronto!"

"**YES!**" Came the excited cry of Izzy as he ran out of the room with Tentomon right behind him. "**WAIT FOR ME, MY BEAUTIFUL LAPTOP! I'M COMING BACK FOR YOU! WAIT FOR ME!**"

"**IZZY! HOW ABOUT YOU WAIT FOR ME?**" Tentomon yelled behind him.

Blinking, Tai turned to Matt. "Wasn't he tied up moments ago...?"

Nodding, Matt brought up the rope. "Yeah... he gnawed his way out..."

And Tai sweatdropped. "Oh brother..."

"BlackAgumon..." Vulko said.

"Yes, Vulko?" BlackAgumon asked.

Vulko had a small smile on his face. "I don't I wanna be obessed with anything..."

Laughing slightly, BlackAgumon lead Vulko away with the Digidestined, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy and the Trainers. "Wait until you get older... **THEN** you'll know what obession will be like..."

Vulko gulped. "Oh dear..."

"If you want obession, look at Misty and her Water Pokemon." Ash said, with a smile.

Misty blushed. "Oh... leave me alone..."

Glancing at Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon sighed. "We must make a start to search for the Central Key! If it's true, then our creator has been fast asleep for far too long... we must awaken him right now!"

"First, we need to find the right key..." Zhuqiaomon said. "Hopefully, Lucemon's team don't know about the Huanglongmon..."

However, unknowning to anyone, a tiny brown beetle with no lights flashing, held itself against the wall and heard everything what the Soverigns and all the good guys were talking about.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in a dark void, located in the middle, was a glowing white orb. In the middle of the orb was Velene in a white nightshirt, tied up to a golden pole. She was fast asleep.

However, peace and quiet won't be around forever as Dark Fox appeared and hovered in front of the white orb. She knocked on the side of the orb. "Wakey, wakey, Velene... time for school..."

Drowzy, Velene opened her eyes and didn't look amused. "What do you want, you beast...?"

"Just coming to check on you..." Dark Fox said, with a wry smirk. "I'll have you know that we'll be causing chaos soon as well as the death of your child..."

Baring her teeth, Velene struggled in the ropes that bind her against the golden pole. "If you lay a finger on my son, you'll regret it!"

"Well, honey... I've got good news and bad news for you." Dark Fox said. "First of all is the bad news... not only am I gonna use my paws to harm Vulko but, your also gonna hurt him also seeing as this is your body as well."

Growling, Velene muttered coldly. "And the good news...?"

Dark Fox frowned. "Seems to me that going to kill your son is gonna be tougher than I thought... he has been partnered with a BlackAgumon... so, that little dark lizard will be protecting your son from my attacks..."

"Good! I think a small glimmer of hope has come for me!" Velene said, with a smile.

Growling slightly, Dark Fox kicked the side of the orb with her left foot. However, turns out this orb was strong so... she was hopping on her right one as she blew the pain off her left foot. "**Ow! Ow! Ow!**"

Velene was busy laughing. "Looks like you never got a high IQ when you became me..."

"**SILENCE!**" Hissed Dark Fox, slashing the orb with her claws, even though it didn't do any damage. "You better watch your tounge, whelp! Otherwise, I'm gonna make your son's death very messy and very painful!"

"**NOT** with the Legendary Warriors and their friends about!" Velene countered. "Besides, you have the power of an Ultimate!"

Dark Fox smirked. "Yes... and you just spoke my high reasons of winning..."

Velene smiled. "That's right... and your reasons of losing..."

"What...?" Dark Fox gasped.

Giggling, Velene looked happy as she said this. "Don't you remember we had this conversation before...? You have the power of an Ultimate Digimon but, what happens if you face a Digimon that happens to be at the Mega level...? And I know His Holiness Zera has made sure that every D-Arc Digi-vices will allow the Chosen Partners to have their Digimon to Digivolve to the Champion, Ultimate and Mega levels..."

Startled, Dark Fox stepped back. "What...? You know?"

"Of course I do... I was with His Holiness Zera when he announced the plans to a few of his followers, including me." Velene said. "And after learning that Vulko is partnered with BlackAgumon, I am proud that my son is the first Chosen Child of Silesia..."

Gritting her teeth, Dark Fox whirled around and walked off. "Guess I didn't gain ALL the knowledge from your thick, weak brain..."

"Well, think of this before you go..." Velene said, with a grin. "If I'm correct, what happens if my son has his BlackAgumon become BlackWarGreymon... what do you do...?"

"Give him anguish..." Dark Fox simply said. "Because, how can Vulko order his Digimon to attack his own mother...? His own flesh and blood...? And... kill her...?"

After a moment of thought, Velene sighed. "You loving this, aren't you...?"

Flexing her claws, Dark Fox started to vanish. "My dear Velene... this is merly the beggining... merly the beggining..."

Velene was all alone and she started to sob. "_Vulko... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..._"

0000000000000000000000000

The eyes of Dark Fox focused as she returned to reality. She looked around at the location she and the others were now at. Located somewhere in the barren desert of Zhuqiaomon's realm. They've set up small camp site with a twenty-five DarkKnightmon.

And Dark Fox wasn't alone... BlackGuilmon, LadyDevimon, ShadowRanamon, ShadowGrumblemon, SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, MetalDevidramon and Canntoisemon were here as well.

"Back from your talk already?" Came a voice.

Whirling around, Dark Fox saw BlackGuilmon standing nearby. She smirked. "Yeah... I was getting bored so, I left... So, what is the status...?"

BlackGuilmon grinned. "Well, as you know, we've made a start... With all these DarkKnightmon with us, I am positive we'll find the Ancient Delta soon..."

Nodding, Dark Fox crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I totally agree with that idea..."

It was then that ShadowGrumblemon walked up with a piece of paper in his hands. "I've got a message from our last DarkKnightmon Supereme Mode, Ritter. The Soverigns have finally had their meeting with the Digidestined, Tamers and all their allies... looks like we have to find something else apart from the Ancient Delta..."

"Lemme see..." BlackGuilmon muttered, taking the letter and reading it. He frowned. "I see... the Ancient Delta is located in Huanglongmon's realm, hmm...?"

Dark Fox blinked. "Who is Huanglongmon...?"

BlackGuilmon looked at Dark Fox. "The fifth and the creator of the Digimon Soverigns... which means the rumours are true..."

"Huanglongmon is in a long, long coma right now..." ShadowGrumblemon said. "And his buddies have sealed the entrance to the Central Digital World... however, they accidently left a key behind... meaning we have to find the key in order to gain entrance..."

Nodding, BlackGuilmon walked over to a table and placed the paper down. "And Huanglongmon's friends didn't had the time to go out and search for it so, instead... they've went and dropped a lot of fake keys..."

"So... if we find a key to the Central Digital World... we'll never know if its real or not." Dark Fox asked. "This is gonna be easy..."

"And it's going to be tough... the Soverigns are taking a page out of Lord Lucemon's book... by making the forces stronger..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "Azulongmon is gonna make sure that the remaining Spirit Digidestined will gain their Fusion Evolution as well as making sure that the SnowAgumon will be able to Digivolve to Mega once again."

ShadowGrumblemon crossed his arms. "Lemme guess... this is the same SnowAgumon who lost his Phoenixmon form thanks to MechBlastoisemon's toxic attack...?"

"The very same one..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "Looks like I have to rethink our planning..."

"How so?" Dark Fox asked.

Looking at the paper, BlackGuilmon sat down on a stool and tapped his chin. "We'll do what those fools failed to do... prevent the increase of their forces from happening... once we learn where the Spirit Digidestined and where SnowAgumon and his partner are when they are on a quest to gain what they want... we'll send a powerful Digimon to prevent them from completing their task as well as killing them..."

"Problem is... we don't know who will go first or who to send..." ShadowGrumblemon said.

"Good point... I'll need to think on that one..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "And I have until tomorrow to figure it out..."

SkullSatamon gulped down a cheeseburger as he sat near MarineDevimon, chewing. "Yum..."

Rubbing his head, MarineDevimon sighed. "OK... It's bad enough I'm stuck with you but, why am I suffering more with this nitwit and in the middle of no where...?"

Gulping down his food, SkullSatamon turned to MarineDevimon. "To tell you the truth, I'm not looking forward to find this Ancient Delta thing... Didn't the Digimon that went power hungry and search for this power died?"

"Yes... and I have no intention to die! We are lucky to survive the destruction of Daemon's castle back in the Silesia World and I'm planning to stay alive." MarineDevimon said before glancing at SkullSatamon. "You, however, look like your ready to die..."

SkullSatamon pounded his rib-cage. "That's because I'm just skin and bones... which means I need to each much more..." And gulps down 50 cheeseburgers.

Sweatdropping at that, MarineDevimon sighed and turned around to look at the camp. "We have plenty of food... and water..." He slowly said that and looked at SkullSatamon. "Well, you have **PLENTY** of cheeseburgers... with no idea where they come from..."

"It's a treat..." SkullSatamon said before he blinked. "Hey... where in the world did that centipede come from?"

"Centipede?" MarineDevimon asked before he turned around and saw what SkullSatamon saw. "Oh... it's not a centipede... it's a peripatus... almost looks like a centipede but, different."

SkullSatamon looked at MarineDevimon. "Different? How different...?"

"Well... it's ususally the size of an ant, I think..." MarineDevimon said. "However, this one is huge and it's a Digimon..."

Indeed, this a giant peripatus with beige-brown skin, a cone-shaped mouth like a leech's, gray spots on his back, a bunch of gold spikes sticking up on his rear, two platinum spikes bent back on his head, and violet eyes. It hissed with evil laugh. "Fresh meat..."

Moments later, SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon ran while screaming like girls. "**MUMMYMON!**"

Lifting his head up, BlackGuilmon saw SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon running by. "What in the world...? What is the matter with those two...?"

Dark Fox gasped. "Look!"

"Crud... a Peripatusmon!" ShadowGrumblemon muttered as the newly arrived Digimon crawled into their small camp.

Bringing out the small device, BlackGuilmon pointed it towards the Digimon known as... "Peripatusmon, hmm...?"

000_DIGI-INFO_000

**NAME:** _Peripatusmon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Insectoid Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Gooey Blast, Venom Saliva_

0000000000000000

"Hmm... an Ultimate, huh...?" BlackGuilmon muttered with a muse look on his face. He turned around. "Tell me, what does his attacks look like...?"

Confused at the calm look BlackGuilmon has, ShadowGrumblemon proceeded to answer. "Erm... Gooey Blast happens when Peripatusmon puffs out his cheeks before spitting out a blast of pale yellow saliva that will get his opponents stuck to the ground if it hits them..."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "I see... and Venom Saliva...?"

"That giant bug will take a deep breath and will fire a blast of purple energy that will poison his enemy on contact!" ShadowGrumblemon said.

"Is that so...?" BlackGuilmon said, calmly as he got up and walked towards the massive Peripatusmon. "Let me see how tough he is..."

Dark Fox grinned. "No way he can with stand ChaosGallantmon's attack..."

However, the dark reptile have something in mind... "_BlackGuilmon Digivolve to... **BLACKGROWLMON!**_" The massive black and red dinosaur took a step towards Peripatusmon. "Come and get me, you overgrown bug!"

"You look so meaty, you do... I'm gonna enjoy my main starter..." Peripatusmon said, hissing with glee before leaping towards BlackGrowlmon.

Laughing, BlackGrowlmon responded by leaping into the air and slamming his feet into Peripatusmon's head. "Fool! Looks like I'm stronger than you..."

Shaking his head, Peripatusmon smirked. "Yeah... right... I'm an Ultimate and your a mere Champion... I shall eat you like there is no tomorrow..." His cheeks puffed up and fired off a blast of pale yellow saliva. "**GOOEY BLAST!**"

With one quick response, BlackGrowlmon started to spin like a top with the blades underneath his arms came up. "**PLASMA BLADES!**"

By creating a powerful force of wind from spinning about, BlackGrowlmon has pushed back Peripatusmon's attack and let him get stuck to the ground. He started to struggle. "**HEY! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! HEY!**"

And that was when BlackGrowlmon started to move towards Peripatusmon, still spinning from his Plasma Blades attack. "Take this! And this! And this!" He started to strike Peripatusmon's chest with his blades.

"**OW! OUCH! STOP! PLEASE! OW! UNCLE! OUCH!**" Screamed Peripatusmon.

After stopping his attack, BlackGrowlmon laughed. "Give up...?"

In pain, Peripatusmon has no choice. "Yes... I give... **HAPPY?**"

"Amazing... you were at the Champion leve and yet, you totally hurt that Ultimate..." Dark Fox muttered in awe. "So, what are you going to do with him...?"

BlackGrowlmon laughed. "Easy... Peripatusmon, I'll let you live if you do what I exactly tell you what I want you to do..."

Peripatusmon hissed. "And what if I refuse...?"

Grinning, BlackGrowlmon pointed behind Peripatusmon. "Refuse and I'll let him loose..."

Turning around, Peripatusmon paled at the sight. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes..." Said the massive MetalDevidramon, flexing his massive claws. "You look so soft... I wonder how much you can take when my claws slice through you..."

"You'll never find out... because I'm on your side!" Peripatusmon quickly said before whirling around to BlackGrowlmon. "What do you want me to do...?"

Laughing eviliy, BlackGrowlmon inched his face towards Peripatusmon. "You'll see..."

0000000000000000000000

The blue bi-plane called the Tornado 2 made it's way towards Angel Island and landed upon the beach with Sonic and Tails as it's occupants. There to greet them were Ash, Brock, Amy and Shadow.

"Glad you two made it..." Shadow muttered with a smirk.

Jumping off the wings, Sonic smirked back. "Sorry about that... Tails used some equipment back at HYPNOS to take a closer look on that bug..."

"Bug...? What bug?" Ash asked.

"Susie's Vulpix had found a small metal bug on top of her left front paw, Ash... It was annoying her for quiet a while." Brock said.

After getting out, Tails held the small bug out. "Like I said, this is fitted with a microphone... and not only that, this bug is fitted with a device that allows the listener to hear what we were saying in the Digital World also..."

Amy gasped. "You mean... who ever created this thing also heard what we said in the Digital World...?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah... and that blinking red light shows that it was on... and it's been switched off moments after we found it..."

Brock frowned. "Question remains is... who owns the bug...? Who sent it and why...?"

Sonic shrugged. "Well, I got Tails to look for some sort of symbol on that thing... because most bad guys would leave a symbol to know if it's theirs if they find it by luck... And at first, I thought it was made by Dr Eggman."

"Lemme guess... it's not, right?" Shadow asked.

Nodding, Sonic jerked his thumb over to the metal bug. "On the bottom is a familiar capital R in red... sounds familiar...?"

Ash gritted his teeth. "Yeah... **TEAM ROCKET!**"

Amy blinked. "Team Rocket...? What can they do...? Did we capture their leader during last week...?"

"Yeah, we did... however, that doesn't mean they don't want to save him..." Sonic muttered.

Now, a chilling thought entered Ash's mind. "They've... heard everything we talked about... They know where we took Giovanni too... and they've must have also heard about us talking about the Ancient Delta!"

"Don't worry, Ash... those guys can't enter the Digital World without one of those Digi-Vices." Brock said. "What can they do...?"

000000000000000000000

Don Fargar was sitting at a make-shift desk with Poke-Balls upon it, about 15. He was gonna make a tough team of six from the Pokemon he will select and plan to overcome his opponents when they will do a mission to save their leader, Giovanni, the moment they locate him.

However, one of the scientists entered the room telling him about using a bug to infest Susie's Vulpix's fur and stay in there to listen onto their conversation. Even though Don has no idea how this scientist was able to pull this off, he was glad that those fools that oppose Team Rocket will give them information without even knowing it.

And the scientist recorded the conversation that the good guys talked about with Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon... and Don found it intresting... and sat near the recording machine and the same scientist standing nearby.

_"OK! Now that's settled, let's head back!" Said the voice of Sonic the Hedgehog._

_Laughter can be heard from Tails as he said. "OK, OK..."_

_Suddenly, Susie's Vulpix erupted in joy. "**VULPIX!**"_

_"What just happened...?" Tails asked._

_"I... I dunno..." Susie whispered. "For a past moments from HYPNOS to Angel Island and then to here... Vulpix has been busy gnawing at her fur on her front left paw... I guess that small grey bug has been bothering her..."_

_"I'm not intrested at about insects but, even I know that a small beetle like that doesn't flash a small red light." Sonic said. "Whatever was on foxy's paw isn't organic..."_

_"Your right... it's a small beetle robot with a built-in micropho..."_ Tails' scentence was cut off.

The scientist sighed. "That was when we switched the bug off, sir... this kid called Tails must have a good eye to notice what sort of bug he was looking at... I swear to you, sir... I never thought that six-tailed freaky fox would notice..."

Don smirked. "A dog would notice the microphone bug in its fur, thinking it was nothing more than fleas..." He stood up. "Anyhow, we now know where Giovanni is being held at... we now have to think of a way to get into that place called the Digital World..."

"Problem is, boss... they know we **CAN'T!**" The scientist said. "I've been trying to locate this Digital World but, I can't seem to locate it... It's like it exists somewhere else..."

Gritting his teeth, Don sat down and had a quick think. "Maybe... we should do some research of how to enter this world... after all, most of these pests were partnered by these creatures that came from the Digital World which are Digimon..."

Nodding, the scientist couldn't help but, agree. "Your right..."

"So, first things first... we'll learn the way of how those Digimon-loving pests could enter this Digital World and once we know..." Don's face shown great evil. "We'll capture one of them and force him to open the entrance for us!"

"OK, shall I tell the others...?" The scientist asked.

Don nodded. "You shall... **GO!** It's only a matter of time..."

Picking up the recorder and bowing, the scientist left. "OK, sir!"

Staring at he fifteen Poke-Balls on his desk, Don smirked as he picked up one and admired it. "Don't worry, boss. We'll come for you and you'll bring Team Rocket back to it's full glory form once again..."

00000000000000000000000

Night has finally arrived as the Tamers and the Duelists went back to their homes or hotel.

Walking into his room and sighing, Yugi fell on top of his bed with a tired look on his face. "Boy... what a day..."

"_You can say that again, Yugi..._" Said the spirit of the Pharaoh as he appeared in spiritual form beside Yugi. "_It seems that our adventure is far from over..._"

Groaning, Yugi sat up. "It took us a while to overcome Team Rocket and Mariku but... how long will it take to defeat Lucemon and his forces... not to mention saving Vulko's mother..."

Smiling, Yami walked over to the window and stared into the starry night sky. "_Calm yourself, my friend... we shall overcome this challange like we have done before many times..._"

Yugi sighed. "Yeah but... we also regain a Neo problem and also, we still have to face Sonic's enemy, Dr Eggman... even though we never know what he looks like... yet."

Looking at their ultimate deck, Yami had a small smile on his face. "_Yugi... you must not worry... we have overcame the tricks made by Pegasus... tricks made by Mariku during the last Battle City... We've overcome the forces of Team Rocket, overcome the forces of Mariku once more... this won't make a difference..._"

"Guess your right... and Huanglongmon... what a name..." Yugi said before he started to laugh. "Somewhat similar to Azulongmon..."

"_Yes... I believe so..._" Yami said before he vanished. "_Rest easy, Yugi, for tomorrow... a new adventure will being..._"

Smiling, Yugi got up and started to get ready for bed. "I agree, Pharaoh... I agree..."

000000000000000000000000

The time is now 19:00pm and Maxilimillion Pegasus was still in the chair in his office, looking worried. He left messages to Neo Saiba's answering machine back at the Saiba household. Pegasus was planning to give Seto Kaiba a new and powerful monster card called the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. Neo, however, stole it and Kaiba figures that Neo will use it against him and Yugi in a powerful Duel.

It was moments later that the phone rang. Sighing, Pegasus picked it up and answered the call. "Hello..."

"_Hello... Is this Maximillion Pegasus...?_" Came a women's voice, around mid-ish 30s.

Pegasus nodded. "This is he... who is this...?"

The women's voice came out in a worried tone. "_I am Sakuya Saiba, mother of Neo Saiba!_"

Gasping, Pegasus leapt from his seat, his eyes showing some anger. "Ah, Miss Saiba... I'm glad to hear from you... I want your son to come to my office tomorrow morning to return a card he has stolen from me!"

"_Mr. Pegasus..._" The voice of Neo's mother sounded very worried.

Pegasus noticed this and calmed his voice down a little. "What...? What's wrong...?"

"_I'm sorry for what Neo did, Mr. Pegasus but..._" Miss Saiba's voice burst out in tears. "_**NEO RAN AWAY!**_" And the phone went dead.

Slumping into his chair, Mr Pegasus gritted his teeth. "Perfect... just perfect..."

Neo has ran off, maybe along with the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, his deck and maybe his spare cards. Now Pegasus has to wonder is where in the world Neo could be. He knows that Neo's mother might have called for the police to locate him but, Pegasus couldn't help but feel that something is very wrong...

Very wrong indeed...

000000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next chapter, the first of the new adventure starts with one of the Spirit Digidestined searches for his new Fusion Evolution, only to be attacked by Peripatusmon, the 'willing' Digimon who joined BlackGrowlmon's ranks. And other stuff will happen... wait and see!**

**That's that and Yugi is right about one thing... when will it end? You'll soon find out!**

**Peripatusmon is a Digimon created and owned by Cave Cat. Surprised, huh...?**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	61. Ice Fusion! KeyLution!

**To the unknown author who said about Lucemon's Mega form... Yes, I do know it's called Lucemon Satan Mode. However, they never gave him a dub name during the last two episodes of the dub Digimon Frontier show. However, Lucemon Wild Mode name came out soon and I bet it came from the Digimon card game. That's why he is called Lucemon Wild Mode, ok?**

**Title has bad pun... watch out!**

000000000000000000000000000

Morning has slowly arrived and the whole island of Japan was soon covered by the sunlight. It wasn't long until the city of Shinjuku was filled with busy, working people.

One certain Takato Matsuki has finally awaken from his sleep, yawning as he streched. "Wednesday... won't be long now when we go back to school... and Miss Asagi's tests..."

As he got up, Guilmon had also woken up to the sound of his Tamer getting out of bed. Where he slept was the floor and slowly got up. "Morning, Takatomon..."

Smiling, Takato rubbed Guilmon's head. "Hey, Guilmon... how are you...?"

"Hungry..." Guilmon said before he frowned. "And nervous..."

Nodding slowly, Takato knew what Guilmon meant. A new mission to locate the hidden key to enter a unknown Digital World was about to start. And it wasn't going to be easy... an unknown amount of fake keys has been placed around the Digital World, all four areas guarded by the Soverigns.

And only one of them is real... and maybe Lucemon's forces are starting their search as well. Question is, did they had a head start... and if they do, for how long?

And to make the situation tougher for the good guys, the Digimon Tamers have to go back to school next Monday... which means the others are all on their own. And no one can tell if that is a good thing or a bad thing...

Which is why Takato is going to count down the days until school days start. Including today, the Tamers have only five days until they are out of the action for a while.

"And I hate to see what happens if they faced against ChaosGallantmon..." Takato whispered as he sat down on his chair, rubbing his head. "And he's already defeated and captured the Digimon partners of the original Digidestined..."

Guilmon groaned sadly. "He is no brother of mine, Takatomon... Even though we haven't met yet, he has harmed my friends. And I don't like it when my friends get hurt..."

Nodding slowly, Takato walked over to a chest of drawers and starts searching for clean clothes. "Me too, boy... Well, once we done in here... we'll head over to HYPNOS and start our journey..."

"OK, Takatomon." Replied Guilmon.

000000000000000000000

After setting up a new Kaiba Corportation building in Shinjuku, Seto Kaiba sat in his office and stared at the paperwork with a frown.

"_What has gone wrong here...? My plan to defeat Yugi and reclaim the title I've once hold before he beat me with his Exodia is going to take a long time..._" Kaiba muttered as he got up. "Looks like I really have to go through with this search progress for the Ancient Delta... the faster we find it, the faster we get rid of those bozos that likes to do a bit of world domination... and closer to the Duel where me and Yugi shall fight to the bitter end..."

That was when his phone rang. Kaiba sighed and walked over to it, pressing it to switch the intercom on. "What is it...?"

"_Mr Kaiba... I have Mr Maximillion Pegasus on the phone._" Said the voice of his securiary. "_Shall I put him through...?_"

Nodding slightly, Kaiba picked up the reciever. "Right away... At least there will be some good news today for me..."

Moments later, Pegasus' posh, English voice came on. "_Kaiba-boy...? Is that you...?_"

Gritting his teeth, Kaiba growled slightly. "Of course, Pegasus... Who else has this cold-hearted voice like mine...? I suppose your calling me to tell me that you've got the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon back after it's been stolen by Neo Saiba, am I correct...?"

"_No, Kaiba-boy... I haven't got it back..._" Came Pegasus' reply.

"Then, what is the point of phoning me up...?" Kaiba asked.

A sigh was heard from Pegasus. "_Last night, I've recieved a call from Sakuya Saiba... the mother of Neo and Rei. She was upset..._"

Kaiba's face shown concern. This doesn't sound good. "Upset...? Upset about what..?"

"_Kaiba... Neo has run away!_" Pegasus said. "_He has taken with him his deck, the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon **AND** the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon! God knows where he is..._"

Silence before Kaiba said something. "I have to do something right now, Pegasus... I'll talk to you later..." And with that, he placed the reciever down.

"_But, wait! Kaiba-boy, what are you goi..._" And Pegasus was cut off as Kaiba placed the reciever down, leaving him confused.

Walking out of his office, Kaiba took his cell phone out and began to press some buttons in. "Mokuba and Penguinmon must have already head over to either Takato's home or HYPNOS... I hope he took his cell phone with him..." And once he's done with that, he held it to his ear.

And then, after a few ring tones, Mokuba replied. "_Hello, Seto...?_"

"Mokuba... I'm sorry but, I won't be joining you to the Digital World on our little quest..." Kaiba said as he walked into the elevator. "I'm off to do a little quest on my own..."

"_Why, big brother...? Is something wrong...?_" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba nodded. "Yes, something **IS** wrong... Remember Neo Saiba...?"

"_How could I forget...? After what he has done to Inumon's best friend, Labramon... I will never forgive him..._" Came Mokuba's reply. "_I was so glad when Judai beat his Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon during the mini-tournament a couple of days ago. Why...?_"

Pressing a button to go to the ground floor, Kaiba continued to talk to his little brother. "Pegasus has a card created for me called the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, a card that rivals the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon but... with some extra power... and he was gonna give it to me yesterday... until Neo stole it!"

A gasp was heard from Mokuba. "_**WHAT?** B...But, why...?_"

"Why else...? Power." Kaiba said. "And that little brat has ran away! I'm off to look for him and bring him back!"

"_OK, big brother... I'll tell the others that your busy and can't come..._" Said Mokuba. "_Good luck..._" And the phone went off.

Putting his cell phone away, Kaiba stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the front doors. "You better wish Neo luck because when I get my hands on him, he is gonna wish he has never been born..."

0000000000000000000000000

Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon were speaking to a couple of glowing orbs in their Soverign Lair. It was a quick meeting between themselves and the Tamers inside HYPNOS as well as the other group now resting on Knuckles' Angel Island. They can communicate with the team on Angel Island with the left orb while using the right orb to communicate with the team in HYPNOS.

"We contacted the Celestial Digimon and they have decided who to go first in order to gain his Fusion Evolution." Azulongmon said.

From the left orb was the voice of Tai. "_And who is that...?_"

Azulongmon chuckled. "None other than the youngest member of the Spirit Digidestined. Tommy Himi, you'll be the first one to gain the remaining three Advance evolutions."

"_**REALLY? ALL RIGHT! HEAR THAT, TAKUYA? I'M GOING FIRST!**_" Came the happy voice of Tommy from the left orb.

Takuya's voice was also heard from the left orb except, he sounded a bit... strange. "_Tommy... ack... stop hugging me and let be breath... ack..._"

Shaking his head, Zhuqiaomon turned to the right orb. "And we've got a good idea where some of the areas of my sector you can start searching for the key to the Central Digital World."

"_That sounds like good news to me..._" Said Henry from the right orb. "_Where is it...?_"

"OK... First of all is an ancient temple located north-west from my palace." Zhuqiaomon said. "It's rumoured to hold some sort of treasure in there..."

A smirk came from the left orb. It was Knuckles' voice. "_Treasure, you say...? Take me along and I'll make it easier searching through that temple... I'm the world's greatest treasure hunter!_"

Joining him from the left orb was Sonic, whom was busy laughing. "_Give me a break, Knuckles! If your a great treasure hunter... then, how come it took you a long time to search for the broken pieces of the Master Emerald during Eggman's plan with Chaos...?_"

"_It was only three days in** FIVE** locations..._" Knuckles muttered.

Laughing from the right orb, Yugi spoke up. "_Still, we'll need all the help we can get! Having someone who is a treasure hunter will be very helpful... especially since this is a temple._"

Azulongmon nodded. "I agree completly."

"_Any other locations?_" Yugi asked.

"There are a few others but, along with the temple, there is another place in my sector I do have in mind." Zhuqiaomon said. "I hope the Digimon that is partnered with the humans from my realm know about the old mining town that has been abandoned for a long time..."

Jeri's Leomon spoke up from the right orb. "_Yes, I do know that..._"

"_That place is dangerous!_" Inumon spoke up.

A confused voice from Rika was heard from the right orb. "_Tell us, you guys... what's wrong with this town...? Why is it dangerous...? What was it mining for anyway...?_"

That was when Guardromon spoke up. "_It use to be mining for Chrome Digi-zoid._"

"_Chrome Digi-zoid...? What the heck is that?_" Tails asked from the left orb.

"_The strongest metal from the Digital World._" Tai's Agumon said. "_I have no idea that most of the Digi-zoid comes from Zhuqiaomon's realm._"

Zhuqiaomon sighed. "That's because it doesn't... it's one of the few areas in all four sectors of the Digital World that mines for Digi-zoid..."

"_So, there is a Chrome Digi-zoid mining town in Azulongmon's realm?_" Ken asked from the left orb. "_And how come this town is abandoned...?_"

Guardromon continued to talk from the right orb. "_Well... the more Chrome Digi-zoid that the Digimon working there took, the more chances that the mine will collapse with the town upon them. So, in order to keep it safe, they left the town..._"

"_I get it... the town is built **OVER **the mine... and they had to leave the town and mines behind unless they want to get killed when the mine collapse!_" Ken said.

Nodding, Azulongmon spoke. "That is correct... so, I think in our best intrests that we should leave the abandoned mining town for last if the other areas in Zhuqiaomon's sectors, including the temple, are key-less."

"_Fine by me!_" Tai said from the left orb.

A smirk was heard from Sonic in the left orb. "_OK... So, it's the temple first, eh...? I think we should send a few over there... I mean, what's the point of having a hundred people over there just to look for a single key...?_"

An annoyed voice of Shadow was heard in the left orb. "_Listen, Sonic... once the Soverigns gives us other locations, we can all split up into different groups and search for the key there._"

Azulongmon shook his head. "I know what your trying to say, Shadow but... so far, only the temple and the mine town in Zhuqiaomon's realm are possible for holding the Central key are known... We are still researching Zhuqiaomon's realm and looking for other possible locations of where the Central key might be held at... and with the sort of condition the town is in at, I am not willing to risk your lives just to search for a metal object!"

"I totally agree on this one! So, only a few of you will head over to the temple while Tommy goes off to claim his Fusion Evolution!" Zhuqiaomon said. "He can even take a few friends along just to help him if he runs into trouble!"

"_Well, before we have Tommy select his team... lemme ask you one, tiney tiny question..._" Sonic said from the left orb. "_If we do find the key, how do we know if it's real or not...?_"

Shadow sighed. "_Sonic brings up a good point..._"

Henry's voice was heard from the right orb. "_I have a feeling we'll soon find out if we get the key from the temple... IF it's there... however, we better wonder who will go with Tommy..._"

That was when Mokuba spoke up. "_I'll go with Tommy!_"

"_Mokuba...? Are you sure...?_" Yugi asked.

"_Yeah! I wanna show how grown up I am to Seto!_" Mokuba said.

Vulko spoke up from the left orb. "_I'll come as well!_"

The calm voice of Cody was heard as well. "_I will be honoured if I can come along as well._"

"_What do you say about that?_" Takuya asked.

"_OK!_" Came Tommy's reply.

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "Very good. And for the location of where Tommy will be doing his quest for his own Fusion Evolution will be in his element."

"_And what element is that...?_" Joey asked from the right orb.

Tristan sighed. "_You lunkhead, the element that Tommy's Spirits have is Ice! So, they will be going to a snowy region! Listen with your thick ears!_"

"_**WHAT? TRISTAN, I'M GONNA HURT YOU!**_" Joey yelled out.

"_**OH YEAH? WELL, YOUR GONNA HAVE TO HURT ME BEFORE I HURT YOUR!**_" Tristan yelled back.

Moments later, there was yell of pain from both Tristan and Joey in the right orb as Tea spoke up. "_Well, I hurt you first now... **SHUT UP!**_"

"_Amazing... I never knew you could hurt them that way, Tea..._" Yugi muttered.

"_Almost better than WWE..._" Inumon added.

Tea giggled. "_It's a girl thing._"

"_Got that right!_" Rika spoke up.

Zhuqiaomon shook his head. "Good grief... put those two wacky humans with my three Digimon Stooges and they'll get on like a house on fire..."

Azulongmon chuckled. "Hopefully, they won't actually put the house on fire..."

"_So... this area where we are heading with Tommy is a snowy region?_" BlackAgumon asked from the left orb. "_I'm sure Vulko won't mind seeing his element is Fire._"

"_Got that right._" Came Vulko's reply in a proud voice.

Chuckling at that, Azulongmon hovered in front of the two orbs. "I'll be sending you the exact location of where you shall go to do the quest, Tommy. Good luck. Now, once Tommy's group has left and you picked out a team to go to the temple, contact us and we'll give you the location to the temple, okay?"

"_OK, Azulongmon! See ya!_" Said Tai before the glowing left orb went black.

"_Be seeing ya!_" Takato said as the glowing right orb went black.

Sighing, Zhuqiaomon fluttered to the ground. "Too many characters, too many problems... I only wish this madness would end..."

Looking at his friend, Azulongmon nodded. "I quite agree, my friend... as everyone else... In any case, where shall Tommy go for his Fusion Evoltion Quest?"

Zhuqiaomon smirked. "Easy... in my region, the Yuki Mountain."

0000000000000000000

At the small base where BlackGuilmon and his forces were stationed for a while and a few minutes after the meeting, ShadowGrumblemon walked over to BlackGuilmon's table with a piece of paper.

"Another report from Ritter... it seems that the Soverigns had another one of their meetings and have a few theories of where the key might be hidden in Zhuqiaomon's sector..." ShadowGrumblemon said, placing the paper down on the table.

BlackGuilmon sneered. "Oh really...? And where's that...?"

Pointing at the paper, ShadowGrumblemon continued to speak. "One of them is an ancient temple where some of those pests will be heading to while the other is the abandon mining town that they'll leave for last when they checked every area in Zhuqiaomon's realm that might hide the key... And also, the Digidestined of Ice is the first of the remaining three to gain his Fusion Evolution... they'll be heading out to a snowy mountain in Zhuqiaomon's region."

Grinning slightly, BlackGuilmon got up and walked out of his tent. "Then, we shall make sure that little Tommy doesn't become a big problem like the other three have become!"

In the middle of the base was Peripatusmon, tied up to the ground with chains and squirming a bit with a slight sweatdrop. "OK... I said I joined your little posse, dosse... so, why did you exactly tied me up...? I want answers!"

Nearby was MetalDevidramon, who grinned as he flexed his metallic claws. "Very well."

"**EEP!** I mean... words! Give me answers in words!" Peripatusmon quickly said.

Chuckling, BlackGuilmon walked over and has a huge evil grin on his mouth. "Don't worry... I have a task for you..."

"F...For me...?" Peripatusmon asked.

Nodding, BlackGuilmon pointed to a snowy mountain that they could see from a distance. "Over there is the Yuki Mountain, the only snowy region in Zhuqiaomon's area. A few little brats with Digimon partners will be heading there and will be searching for something... I want you to be there and eliminate them all!"

Peripatusmon quickly nodded. "OK, OK! I'll do what you say!"

"And if we learn that if they have complete their business in Yuki Mountain and you happen to **NOT **be there... I will make sure YOU will be elimiated!" BlackGuilmon growled.

Gulping slightly, Peripatusmon tried to move. "OK! OK! I'll go! I'll go! Yuki Mountain, here I come! Just let me go please...?"

Grinning, MetalDevidramon raised his claws into the air. "I know the drill..."

Gasping, Peripatusmon cringed. "**NO! WAIT!**"

(**_SLASH!_**)

Silence and Peripatusmon blinked as his chains fell to the ground, slashed to pieces by MetalDevidramon's claws. BlackGuilmon was laughing so much. "Oh... your such a wimp... Now, go to Yuki Mountain and don't fail us! If you do fail, you shall be called **PERISH**patusmon!"

"I'm on my way!" Peripatusmon said, as he quickly headed over to Yuki Mountain.

ShadowRanamon walked over to BlackGuilmon's side with a smirk. "Do you really think that ol' giant worm would actually stop 'em...?"

BlackGuilmon smirked. "He has to..." Before he added with a sneer. "For his sake..."

Smiling slightly, ShadowRanamon pointed behind BlackGuilmon. "And look who has returned..."

Turning around, BlackGuilmon saw MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon walking into camp. The human-sized black dino wasn't amused. "Where have you two been...? Last time I saw you, you two were running away when Peripatusmon came in..."

"We decided to have a walk!" MarineDevimon said.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah! About a 55 mile walk!"

Sweatdropping slightly, BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Why...? Is it because you were scared of Peripatusmon's arrival or something...?"

Shaking his head, SkullSatamon looked proud. "Nope... I've finally decided to stop eating cheeseburgers and work off this body by taking a 55 mile walk!"

"Must be difficult for him to say that..." MarineDevimon muttered.

ShadowRanamon smiled. "That's wonderful news, sugah..." She then, pointed to a tent. "If you really hate burgers now, guess that means you won't be going into that tent... LadyDevimon has made some burgers for you..."

"**CHARGE!**" Yelled SkullSatamon, zipping past an amused ShadowRanamon and into the tent. Moment later, SkullSatamon's voice was heard. "_Hey, LadyDevimon...? Where's the burgers...?_"

Silence and LadyDevimon's scream was heard. "**_YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!_**"

Sound of thumping was heard before SkullSatamon was thrown out of the tent. The skeleton Digimon landed on the ground, with Birdramon tweeting around his head. "Whoa... what a punch... all I ask was a burger..."

"Nice to see that he has gotten over his burger problem..." ShadowRanamon smirked.

BlackGuilmon nodded with a sly grin. "Yes... yet, LadyDevimon hasn't exactly made burgers, she was getting dressed after waking up from her morning sleep..."

Grinning, ShadowRanamon winked. "Got that right, sugah!"

Laughing, BlackGuilmon turned to a sweatdropping MarineDevimon. "And what about you...?"

"Thinking that we should have came up with a better excuse...?" MarineDevimon muttered.

"Not even close." BlackGuilmon said, crossing his arms in front his chest. "But, no worries... I have a different task for you... I'm sending you to a temple with a few DarkKnightmon... it's one of the few possible areas in Zhuqiaomon's realm to hold a key."

MarineDevimon blinked. "Key...? What key?"

BlackGuilmon just waved it off. "I'll tell you about it later... just collect some of the DarkKnightmon and meet me in front of my tent."

"OK..." MarineDevimon said, walking around the base.

"What a start..." ShadowRanamon said, with a grin. "And it's only the beggining..."

That was when Canntoisemon walked up to BlackGuilmon with a piece of paper. "I've got something on my fax machine... A message for you."

BlackGuilmon looked intrested. "Really...? What does it say...?"

"Well... it's some sort of threat... saying we'll lose and Lucemon shall fall but, has no signature from the sender." Canntoisemon said before bringing out another sheet. "This one, however, has a signature of the sender."

"And what does it say?" ShadowRanamon asked.

"Wait, wait, wait... it's... it's..." Canntoisemon blinked. "It... kinda looks like a paw... or a claw... whatever it is... someone has just faxed it's own hand..."

BlackGuilmon laughed. "And what kind of idiot would do such a thing like **THAT?**"

000000000000000000000

Soverign's Lair and Zhuqiaomon, Entei and the silver Arcanine called Sasha were witnessing a silly event with huge sweatdrops rolling down the back of their heads as Socramon, Lemurmon and Manxmon were working with a fax machine.

However, one moron has just got his hand stuck in the fax machine and was yelling like crazy. Who is it...? It's **SOCRAMON!** With his left hand stuck in the machine, he was waving his right one all about like crazy as he screamed. "**AHHH! HAND STUCK! HAND STUCK! HAND STUCK! AHH!**"

Zhuqiaomon shook his head. "I don't believe it... Of all the Digimon to have their own hand stuck in the machine... it had to be you, Socramon..."

Manxmon starts pulling Socramon's arm. "I'm trying to get his arm out, sir... Lemurmon, help me get his hand out please...?"

Lemurmon nodded. "No problem..." He ducks down and brings up a chainsaw. "We'll just cut his arm off and he'll be free in no time."

That got Socramon even more paniced than ever. "**AHHHH! KEEP AWAY! KEEP AWAY! AHHH!**"

Sweatdropping, Manxmon bonked Lemurmon on the head before he could turn the chainsaw on. "**NO, YOU DUMB-BELL!** Get me some sunflower oil to get his arm free!"

Sasha sighed. "I think I was more happy being enslaved by that white-haired loony..."

"May I join you...?" Entei muttered.

Zhuqiaomon groaned as he lowered his head. "And things got better, hasn't it...?"

00000000000000000000000

Standing in front of the monitor with Monodramon, Jeri, Leomon, Mokuba and Penguinmon... Ryo directed his attention to the other Tamer members as well as Yugi's team.

"While Mokuba and Penguinmon are going with Tommy's group to Yuki Mountain... me and Jeri will be joined by Knuckles, Joe, Gomamon and Koji through the temple." Ryo said. "If we find the key, we'll soon learn if it's real or not..."

Henry nodded. "OK... Good luck."

Takato smiled slightly. "Be careful, Jeri..."

"I will, Takato." Jeri replied.

"Hey, Mokuba... You be careful too..." Joey said. "Don't wanna worry your brother, do ya...?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Nope... I'll be okay too!"

Ryo held up his D-Power. "Right... let's go..."

The monitor glowed and the three selected Tamers and their Digimon partners were gone. Sighing, Henry turned to the rest of the group. "OK, I'm sure all of you know that we have another problem in this world..."

"What is he on about now...?" Joey muttered.

Tristan shrugged. "I dunno... Must be talking about something random..."

Shaking his head, Yugi spoke up. "Susie's Vulpix has been bugged with a small microphone that can allow those Rocket creeps hear our conversations in different worlds..."

Joey gulped. "That's new to me... so, we brought it over to the Soverign's Realm and those morons have heard every single world we talked about...? Including the Ancient Delta...?"

"It's not the Ancient Delta they are intrested in, Joey... It's finding out where we have taken their boss to... Giovanni... Remember, we have taken him into the Soverign's Lair so he can be locked up and stay there until the Pokemon Trainers are returning to their world and can take him along to the authories." Henry said. "And since we have mentioned it a few times in front of Susie and her Vulpix, the members of Team Rocket would have heard it and I won't be surprise if they now know where Giovanni is locked up and are tempted to go and rescue him. Thus, Team Rocket will be back to full power** AND** giving us more trouble then ever!"

Smirking slightly, Rika walked over to Henry's side, nudging him in the shoulder. "Nice speech, brainy-boy but... your forgetting one thing... they can't enter the Digital World without a Digi-vice. And those who don't have one will have to grab hold on the arm of the Digi-vice owner if they want to enter the Digital World."

Glaring at Rika, Henry looked serious. "Rika, when we entered the Digital World the last two times before yesterday... we never entered it with our D-Power..."

Tea gasped. "That's right... when WarDevidramon was about and one of his lackeys kidnapped Mokuba and Henry's little sister, we entered the Digital World with a device made by Henry's father!"

"Yeah... that's right but... me and Yug only been in the Digital World once with Kaiba, Mai, Bakura and Tristan..." Joey said before looking at the Tamers. "Them however is their second time coming into the Digital World. How did you get in the first time...?"

Takato smiled sheepishly. "Through a portal that Guilmon dug up in his small shed in Shinjuku Park... that was also how we were reunited with our Digimon after the D-Reaper chaos..."

"Yeah... that's my point! The portal in Guilmon's shed might still exist! If Team Rocket finds it, they will enter the Digital World!" Henry said.

Kazu smirked. "Come on... remember **WHY** we moved Giovanni to the Soverign's Lair...? Because of the Soverigns themselves... One look at Zhuqiaomon and both Rockets and Pokemon will be wetting themselves before running away like cowards!"

Sighing, Rika looked at Henry. "As much as I hate to admit it... Kazu is right. Me and Takato were shaking in fear when we first saw Zhuqiaomon's apperance... You, however, was in a rage to even notice fear..."

Blushing, Henry sat down on a chair. "OK, OK... I get the picture..."

"Do you...? If not, I'll paint one for you." Terriermon said. "Picture this... Rockets no idea the portal exists, we guard the portal in Guilmon's shed, the Rockets notice us guarding and wonders what we guard about... Do you see the picture...?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah... they will find the portal more quickly if we guard it... OK, we'll let them try and find a way into the Digital World. And when they enter, it's their funeral."

Grinning slightly, Rika looked at Takato. "Good... now we have got that out of the way, it's time to have some fun..."

Takato looked confused. "Huh...? Fun...?"

"Tell me, Takato... Have you brought your Duel Disk with you...?" Rika asked, with a sly smirk.

Takato, unsure what Rika meant, nodded. "Uh... sure... why...?"

Rika clicked her fingers as Renamon appeared beside her with a Duel Disk. "Go and get it..."

Walking over to his bag and opening it, Takato turned to Kazu with a confused look. "What is Rika on about...?"

"Boy... you must have let your mind wonder somewhere..." Kazu muttered. "She wants to Duel you, chumly! Anything to pass the time while the others do their search mission!"

Grinning slightly, Takato put his Duel Disk on and his new Level Up deck into the slot. "OK, Rika... I'm ready."

With a grin, Rika put her Duel Disk on with her deck in it. "Good..."

"Boy... a Duel! This will be intresting!" Joey said.

Tristan nodded. "Yeah... it's better than your Duels, Joey."

With that, Joey grabbed Tristan in a headlock. "**SAY THAT AGAIN AND DIE!**"

Tea sighed. "Boys..."

00000000000000000000000

With many areas in Zhuqiaomon's realm that has different environments, one of them was a jungle with a huge temple in the middle. Standing at the edge of the jungle before going in are Ryo, Monodramon, Jeri, Leomon, Knuckles, Koji, Joe and Gomamon. Except for Knuckles and Leomon, they were awestruck by the massiveness of the jungle.

"Wow... After spending a lot of time in the Digital World, I never came across this jungle before..." Ryo whispered in awe.

Monodramon nodded. "Yeah... totally out of the blue, this one..."

Scoffing, Knuckles tapped a jungle tree to see if it's real. "Doesn't shock me... I've been through a jungle once... or twice... located in a huge area called the Mystic Ruins. I went there to search for the pieces of the Master Emerald when it got shattered by a powerful creature called Chaos and during my search in the Mystic Ruins jungle, I came across an ancient temple that use to be part of an ancient echidna clan that has fallen due to their chief's lust for power... So, I don't have a problem..."

"Neither do I..." Leomon said, standing beside Knuckles. "This is one of the few areas that Zhuqiaomon is protecting because of it's beauty... not many Digimon have come and seen this area as you'll need special permission from Zhuqiaomon himself to enter this place."

Jeri was amazed. "I see... and your one of the few Digimon who came and left this jungle...?"

Leomon nodded. "Yes, Jeri... because I was born here... My Digi-Egg was able to locate itself somewhere in this jungle and I hatched from it. Before I Digivolved to Champion, I spent time searching around here and locating every areas in the jungle, including the temple. I can lead you there with ease... but, I won't be able to help you search through the temple as this will be my first time going in there..."

Koji smiled. "It's okay... you'll help us a lot by leading us to the temple, Leomon..."

Joe nodded and smiled as well. "I know a Leomon once and he is helpful as well... also a good friend. I am glad that a Tamer is partnered to a Leomon."

"Me too!" Gomamon said, happily.

Leomon blushed while Jeri giggled. "Leomon, your blushing..."

"Huh? No I'm not!" Leomon said, defensivly before he marched on. "Come on! Let's move out!"

Knuckles sweatdropped. "Gee... what a tough guy he is..."

"Your the one to speak..." Koji said, smirking.

Gomamon looked proud. "I'm tough!"

"Sure you are..." Joe muttered.

As the group entered the jungle, another group slowly came into the clearing and starts to follow Ryo's team. It is MarineDevimon with SkullSatamon and Canntoisemon at his side. Behind him were a few DarkKnightmon. "_OK... they are heading to the temple... follow them and be quiet._"

"OK!" SkullSatamon said.

That was when Canntoisemon grabbed SkullSatamon and hissed to him quietly. "_What do you think you are doing, you moron...? Be quiet!_"

"_Sorry..._" SkullSatamon whispered.

Sighing, Canntoisemon looked at MarineDevimon. "_**WHY** did you brought him along with us...?_"

MarineDevimon shrugged. "_I had to otherwise he'll get beaten up by LadyDevimon... that and LadyDevimon asked me to bring him along..._"

Blinking, Canntoisemon looked shocked. "_And you **AGREED**...? Why...?_"

"_Well... which is better option when LadyDevimon gives you an offer you can't refuse...?_" MarineDevimon asked. "_Either take SkullSatamon with us or get kicked where you don't want to get kicked...? Answer that..._"

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "_I see what you mean... too bad she didn't ask me... I have a shell and she can't kick me where it hurts..._"

A dry laugh came from MarineDevimon. "_Oh... how wrong you are..._"

0000000000000000000000

"**ACHOO!**" BlackAgumon sneezed as he rubbed his nose. "This place is sure is cold!"

Vulko blinked. "Really...? I don't feel anything..."

Penguinmon nodded. "Neither do I..."

"That's because your a penguin and if I recall correctly, Vulko is a Vulpix of the Fire type Pokemon variety." Cody said. "It's Vulko's own fire abilities that is making sure he doesn't feel the coldness of Yuki Mountain."

Armadilliomon shivered. "Too bad he isn't giving out heatwaves... I'm getting so cold, my shell is freezing up!"

Looking at Armadilliomon's shell, BlackAgumon blinked. "Wow... your right..."

Helping out Tommy on his quest for Fusion Evolution, Cody, Mokuba and Vulko arrived in Yuki Mountain with Tommy and their Digimon partners to start on their search. However, they soon learn that Yuki is Japanese for Snow as the whole mountain is covered in snow and the temperature is **FREEZING** to everyone... except for Tommy, Penguinmon and Vulko.

Shivering, Mokuba glanced at Tommy. "S-S-S-So... how do we find your F-F-F-F-Fusion Evolution...? Please answer before I become an i-i-ice statue..."

Glancing at his D-Tector, Tommy sighed. "I...I don't know... neither the Soverigns nor the Celestial Angels told me how to search for my Fusion Evolution..."

Mokuba gasped, forgetting how cold the temperature is. "**WHAT?** You mean we are stuck here until we finally find your Fusion Evolution? We'll freeze to death here!"

"Well... we better make a start soon... faster we look for Tommy's Fusion Evolution... the faster we leave this cold, cold place." BlackAgumon said.

Taking a step forward, Penguinmon came to a stop and looked around. "Umm... you guys...? We are not alone here..."

Looking around, Vulko looked confused. "Someone is here...? Where...?"

Their answer came as Peripatusmon came bursting underneath the snow with a battle cry before he starts shaking. "T-T-T-There you are... I-I-I-I've been waiting for you..."

"He has...? Who is he...?" Mokuba asked.

Armadilliomon looked totally confused. "That's a Peripatusmon, an Ultimate Insectoid Digimon who lives in the **DESERT!** Why is he out here in the blistering cold?"

"I-I-I-I'm on a mission... to k-k-kill you all!" Peripatusmon said.

"Oh yeah... **THAT'S** good enough reasons..." Penguinmon muttered with sarcasim.

Growling, Peripatusmon glared at the three Digimon before glancing at Tommy, Vulko, Cody and Mokuba. He was taken aback from this and forgotting the coldness through his body. "I don't believe it! Three human children and a freak?"

Vulko knew that Peripatusmon called him a freak. "**HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING A FREAK?**"

However, Peripatusmon wasn't listening. "That BlackGuilmon sent me on a quest to kill Digimon that is partnered with human children and a six-tailed freak?"

And that didn't calm Vulko's anger down. He, amongst other Vulpix and their evolved form, Ninetales, don't like being called freaks. He turned to BlackAgumon. "**HURT HIM!**"

BlackAgumon sweatdropped. "I knew you were gonna say that..."

"Why..?" Armadilliomon asked.

"Vulko's kind, Vulpix... and their evolved form, Ninetales... have a... personal issue when they are called freaks when they have five-more or eight-more tails than normal foxes." BlackAgumon said. "And once you called them freaks, no matter how old they are... it'll get their blood boil." He then, sighed. "Peripatusmon just signed his own death wish..."

Tommy stood there with a small shock look on his face. "You were sent by BlackGuilmon...?"

Looking at Tommy, Cody gasped. "Yes... then, that means he must know what we are all doing!"

Mokuba looked nervous. "Does this mean he knows about the Ancient Delta as well...?"

Sighing, Peripatusmon slowly moved towards the kids and their Digimon. "Oh well... if ya gotta do your job, ya gotta do your job. Getting rid of this brats will be too easy..."

Looking at his D-Arc, Vulko noticed two things on the screen. The Digivolution charging bar for Champion level has been 100 per cent for a while but, the Ultimate Digivolve bar has finally been charged up. In other words, BlackAgumon can reach Ultimate level now. "BlackAgumon... teach this bug never to call me a freak!" And he pressed a button.

Still sweatdropping at Vulko's anger, BlackAgumon nodded. "OK, Vulko. I promise..." Then, his body starts to glow. "_BlackAgumon Digivolve to... **BLACKGREYMON!**_"

"**WHAT?** He Digivolved?" Peripatusmon asked, gasping in shock.

Nodding, Vulko pressed a button on his device. "And again..."

BlackGreymon smiled. "Good... I can Digivolve once again." His body glowed and went through a slight transformation. His right arm has been replaced by a mechanical claw, his three-horned helmet became metallic, he now has a chest-plate cover his chest and he grew a pair of metallic-wings on his back. "_BlackGreymon Ultra Digivolve to... **BLACKMETALGREYMON!**_"

Peripatusmon sweatdropped at the sight of seeing BlackMetalGreymon standing over him. He laughed nervously as he slowly edged away. "Oh... crud."

An amazed look from Armadilliomon as he looked at BlackMetalGreymon. "Yeesh... Black here and Black there. _BlackMetalGreymon is an Ultimate, Virus type Cyborg Digimon. His special attacks are Giga Destroyer and Metal Claw!_"

Stomping over to a scared Peripatusmon, BlackMetalGreymon growled. "You have been a bad boy called my friend a freak... what do you have to say for yourself..?"

"Having threats from MetalDevidramon isn't such a bad idea right now..." Peripatusmon whimpered.

Armadilliomon ran over to Cody. "I think I better Digivolve to... Peripatusmon's attacks are dangerous. One of them is a sticky substance that will make sure his opponent will not move while the other one can **POISON** his opponent."

Nodding, Cody held up his D-3. "OK, Armadilliomon. Go for it."

"Thank you, Cody." Armadilliomon said before he glowed. "_Armadilliomon Digivolve to... **ANKYLOMON!**_" After Digivolving, Ankylomon turned to Cody. "Any chance for me to reach Ultimate or do I have to face bug-boy like this...?"

Looking at the screen on his D-3, Cody nodded. "It's okay, Ankylomon. You can go Ultimate through Chaotic Digivolve! Hisharyuumon is coming back!"

Ankylomon looked happy. "**YEHA! LET'S GO!**" And once again, his body glowed. "_Ankylomon Chaotic Digivolve to... **HISHARYUUMON!**_"

Penguinmon made a bowing gesture to Mokuba. "May I have this dance...?"

Smirking, Mokuba crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I thought you want to fight, not to dance, Penguinmon..."

Sweatdropping, Penguinmon rubbed his head. "You know what I mean..."

Laughing, Mokuba brought out his D-Power and pressed a button. "OK... OK... Off you go..."

(_**M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**_)

"_Penguinmon Digivolve to... **SEADRAMON!** Matrix Digivolve to... **MEGASEADRAMON!**_"

Screaming, Peripatusmon looked around with a scared look on his face. He is now dealing with **THREE** Ultimate Digimon. "Oh... nuts, nuts, nuts!"

Hisharyuumon chuckled. "What's wrong... nervous...?"

BlackMetalGreymon grinned. "Don't tell me the big-bad bug is scared now...?"

Laughing, MegaSeadramon's horn started to charge up with electricity. "Let's just take care of him right away, shall we...?"

Gulping, Peripatusmon jumped up and dug down into the ground. "See ya!" And he was gone...

Vulko looked proud. "That'll teach him!"

"That was too easy!" Mokuba said.

Cody nodded and looked worried. "Yes... too easy indeed..." Then, he noticed that all three Ultimate Digimon... Hisharyuumon, BlackMetalGreymon and MegaSeadramon, are all on the ground. "Why all of them on the ground worries me unless..."

He then remembered what Hisharyuumon said before he Digivolved. "_Peripatusmon's attacks are dangerous. One of them is a sticky substance that will make sure his opponent will not move._"

Tommy noticed Cody's worried expression. "Cody...?"

"**YOU GUYS! GET OUT OF THERE, IT'S A TRAP!**" Cody called out.

BlackMetalGreymon turned around with a confused look on his face. "A trap...? What makes you think it's a..." He stopped short when he found out he couldn't move both his feet. "trap...?"

MegaSeadramon tried to move about. "What in the...?" He looked down to see his snake-body trapped in yellow-like gooey substance. "**WHAT IS THIS?**"

Hisharyuumon gasped as he looked down to see his feet stuck in the same substance as BlackMetalGreymon and MegaSeadramon are stuck in. "Oh no... Peripatusmon's Gooey Blast!"

"Gooey Blast...? What sort of attack is **THAT?**" MegaSeadramon asked.

Pulling his leg, BlackMetalGreymon growled. "An effective one, that is... that long freaky bug has got us stuck to the ground..."

An evil laughter was heard as Peripatusmon came up on above ground. "How do you like it? While I was underground, I positioned myself underneath you three fools and got you stuck! Now..." He directed his attention to Tommy, Mokuba, Vulko and Cody. "... it's lunch time!"

Sweatdropping slightly, Vulko gave off a nervous laugh. "Erm... what shall we do now...?"

Smiling a little, Tommy stepped up while holding his D-Tector out. "I'll go!"

Peripatusmon started to laugh. "Oh come on... how can a little kid like you can face a big..."

"**EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KORIKKAKUMON!**"

"...bad... bug... like... me...?" Peripatusmon slowly asked as Tommy evolved to the Legendary Beast Warrior of Ice. After a few moments of recollecting himself, he calmly asked a question. "**HOW ON EARTH DID A HUMAN EVOLVED TO A DIGIMON?**"

OK... not so calmly...

Twirling his axes about, Korikkakumon leapt into the air and prepares to slash Peripatusmon in half. "**AVALANCHE AXES!**"

Growling, Peripatusmon quickly responded by twirling around and wrapping Korikkakumon in his tail. "I don't think so..."

"Tommy!" Vulko gasped.

Korikkakumon dropped his axes in shock and tried to get himself free from Peripatusmon's grasp. "Hey! Let me go! Let me go!"

Chuckling slightly, Peripatusmon took a deep breath and unleashed a dark purple energy upon Korikkakumon. "**VENOM SALIVA!**"

Coughing and looking ill, Korikkakumon went limp and de-evolved back into Tommy. "I don't feel so good... uh..."

"Tommy!" Cody called out.

Shaking his head, Tommy looked at his three friends. "Get out of here... before he gets you as well... before it's too late..."

"Before...?" Peripatusmon asked, laughing. "No... no... how about **NOW?**"

Tommy weakly struggled in Peripatusmon's grasp. "No... I won't... let you hurt my friends..."

Shaking his head, Peripatusmon threw Tommy away. "Buzz off, brat... your through!"

Mokuba gasped, horrified as Peripatusmon threw Tommy in the air with his tail. "**NO!**"

As Tommy flew through the air, BlackMetalGreymon roared with anger. "**THAT HEARLESS BA... I'LL TEAR HIM APART!**"

Hisharyuumon shook his head. "It's our fault... if we haven't been so reckless earlier... we wouldn't have been stuck here..."

Glaring at Hisharyuumon, MegaSeadramon struggled. "First of all, dragon jewel boy, we haven't been reckless earlier!"

"That's right... we've been a bit too cocky when Peripatusmon was acting scared earlier... however, you should know about cockiness..." BlackMetalGreymon said, glaring at MegaSeadramon.

Sweatdropping, MegaSeadramon continued. "And two... don't kick us down when we already feel bad!"

"You forgotten about three... look at Tommy!" Hisharyuumon said.

Looking up, BlackMetalGreymon and MegaSeadramon gasped as they saw Tommy floating in the air, surrounded by a slight whit-ish aura. He was holding his D-Tector to his chest and two small objects appeared beside him.

"The Spirit of Kumamon and the Spirit of Korikkakumon!" Vulko said, gasping. "They are the Spirits of Ice left behind by AncientMegatheriumon of Ice, one of the Ten Ancient Warriors that defeated Lucemon long ago!"

Glancing at Vulko, Mokuba looked up. "I see... but, why is Tommy floating like that...?"

Opening his eyes, Tommy smiled and looked down at his friends. "You guys... our search is over even if hasn't started... I can feel the power of my Spirits combinding together!"

Cody smiled. "That means you have the power of Fusion Evoltion, don't you?"

Nodding, Tommy smiled. "That's right..." Then, he glared at Peripatusmon. "And once I've evolved, your going down!"

Peripatusmon smirked. "I don't know what this Fusion Evolution stuff is about but, try as you will... I'll take you down like I have before!"

Tommy was silent until he held out his hand that was covered in a ball of Digi-Code and slashed the top of his D-Tector over his hand. "**EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!**"

Massive amount of energy was going through Tommy's body as he screamed, feeling the powers of his Human Spirit of Ice and Beast Spirit of Ice going around his body. When his new Advance form was formed, Tommy landed on the soft snow, showing off his new form and his new name.

"**DAIPENMON!**"

Silence... Vulko, Mokuba, Cody and Peripatusmon stared in shock. MegaSeadramon, BlackMetalGreymon and Hisharyuumon couldn't see what Tommy looks like now due to the position they were in so...

"Hold on... I have a flexable body so, I'll turn upside down and see what is the silence about... okay?" MegaSeadramon asked, turning around.

BlackMetalGreymon nodded. "Good idea..."

Blinking, MegaSeadramon turned back round and sighed. "OK... Found the problem..."

Confused, Hisharyuumon turned to MegaSeadramon. "What is the problem...?"

Groaning, BlackMetalGreymon held up his robotic arm. "Never mind asking him, we'll take a look at the reflection of my arm."

Hisharyuumon nodded. "Good idea!"

They both looked at the metal arm and saw the apperance of Tommy's new Fusion form, DaiPenmon. Both blinked at the sight as MegaSeadramon sighed. "See what I mean...?"

"Yep... we do..." BlackMetalGreymon muttered.

Shaking his head, Hisharyuumon groaned. "I bet **TOMMY** doesn't know what is wrong..."

"Hey... what's with the silence, you guys?" DaiPenmon asked. And when there is no reply, he shrugged and turned to a icicle that shows his reflection. "I've gained my Fusion Evoltion so what... is... the... problem...?** HUH?**"

DaiPenmon's form was totally different from any other Fusion Evolution form. While Kumamon is a snow bear with military-like equipment and Korikkakumon is a huge yeti-like Digimon with axes and horns, DaiPenmon is a a short black penguin with a tin hat on his head. In both of his hands are two popsicle-like sticks and both of them are different colours, right one is blue while the left one is red.

Vulko was the first to speak. "See the problem...?"

"I... I can't believe it... Aldamon looks like the Fusion form of Agunimon and BurningGreymon, Beowolfmon looks like the Fusion form of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon, Reichmon looks like the Fusion form of Lowemon and JagerLowemon but... **MY FUSION FORM DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING FROM KUMAMON OR KORIKKAKUMON!**" DaiPenmon screamed out in fury. "**AFTER ALL THAT WAITING FOR A CHANCE TO BECOME AN ADVANCE WARRIOR, THIS IS WHAT I GET? WHY DOES FATE HATE ME? WHY? WHY? WHY?**"

Cody sweatdropped. "Int...resting..."

Mokuba nodded slowly. "Yeah... reminds me a bit of Angemon and Ankylomon DNA Digivolving into Shakkoumon... because it was strange to see a china doll-like being forms by an angel and a dinosaur... know what I mean...?"

Sweatdropping even more, Cody bowed his head. "Yeah... I do know what you mean..."

Peripatusmon was silent before he started to smirk and giggle. "Y...You got to be kidding me... hahahaha... this little pipsqueak is gonna beat me...? **HAHAHAHAHA! HE'LL JUST FAIL ALL HIS FRIENDS BECAUSE OF HIS SHORTNESS! HAHAHAHAHA!**"

Fuming, DaiPenmon held up his two popsicle weapons up like they were lightsabers from Star Trek. "Oh shut up... I'm fed up of hearing your big mouth..."

"Try me..." Peripatusmon said, in a mocking way.

Raising his blue popsicle in the air, DaiPenmon unleashed a flashing light that struck Peripatusmon down. "**BLUE HAWAII DEATH!**"

Crashing to the ground, Peripatusmon yelled out in pain. "**YEOW! HOW CAN I BE STRUCK DOWN BY A POPISCLE?** I'll never let this down..."

"Say goodbye!" DaiPenmon said, raising his red posicle in the air and bring it down towards Peripatusmon. "**STRAWBERRY DEATH!**"

"Oh... crud..." Peripatusmon whispered before he screamed. "**YYYYAAAHHHHH!**"

A blinding red light and all that remained of Peripatusmon was bits of data, flying through the air as DaiPenmon slashed his popsicles together. "That will teach ya..."

Vulko, Cody and Mokuba all sweatdropped. Vulko spoke first. "A huge insect crushed by an attack based on a fruit..."

"BlackGuilmon will never let this down..." Mokuba muttered.

Nodding slightly, Cody turned and gasped. "Our Digimon!"

With Peripatusmon gone, the sticky substance that was used to hold the three Ultimate Digimon was gone. Hisharyuumon groaned as he rubbed his legs. "This has been... an intresting battle..."

MegaSeadramon nodded. "Yeah... just be glad it's over now..."

Chuckling, BlackMetalGreymon walked over to DaiPenmon, Vulko and the two boys. "Come on... let's head back... Now Tommy has his Advance form, we'll let JP and Zoe gain their Fusion Evolution next... OK?"

Sighing, DaiPenmon nodded. "Sure... just promise one thing..."

"OK... OK... We'll make sure no one will tease you... we promise." BlackMetalGreymon said.

"Good! Now, let's go!" DaiPenmon said, leading the team away.

Mokuba whispered to Cody. "_I wonder what the Fusion Evolution forms will be with the Spirits of Wind and Thunder are like...?_"

Cody sighed. "_Something that will make Tommy upset, no doubt..._"

00000000000000000000000

"**GIVE ME THAT KEY!**" Yelled out MarineDevimon.

"**NO WAY, YOU FISH-FACE FREAK!**" Knuckles responded.

In the center of the temple, Knuckles' group has confirmed that the key that can lead them to the Central Digital World is indeed located here. However, they have let to learn that this key could be real or not.

And with the arrival of MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon, Canntoisemon and a few DarkKnightmon, it hasn't gotten easier. In Jeri's hands was a silver key that they were looking for.

Kodi responded by evolving to Beowolfmon and held up his twin-bladed sword in the air. "Give it up, bud! You know we'll never let in your grubby hands."

Ryo had Monodramon Digivolve to Cyberdramon. The Ultimate Digimon grinned as he flexed his claws. "But, if you want to... I will be gladly fight you..."

"Cyberdramon... now is not the time..." Ryo muttered.

Joe had Gomamon Digivolve to his Ultimate form, Zudomon, to make sure the situation is a stalemate. "OK... Better pack up and leave, bud. I should tell you, I don't like MarineDevimons!"

Beowolfmon smirked. "Then, you'll love this one... he is a clown."

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "**A CLOWN? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I AM A CLOWN?**"

"Red nose? Puffy wig? Juggling?" SkullSatamon spoke up.

Gritting his teeth, MarineDevimon wacked his fist into the back of SkullSatamon's head. "Why don't you just shut up...?"

"OK... I see what you mean now..." Zudomon muttered.

Leomon stood beside Jeri, protecting her as she held the key. "If you want to get to Jeri, you'll have to get through to me first..." He held up his sword and growled.

Canntoisemon hmphed and stepped up. "I'll be gladly eliminating you after our last encounter, Leomon. After you de-evolved me from my MechBlastoisemon form."

Smirking, Leomon kept his gaze on the villains. "Not unless I eliminate you first..."

Joe walked over to Jeri and took the key. "I think we better know if this key is real or not..."

"How can we tell if the key is the one we are looking for?" Jeri asked. "Take it to the Central Digital World and hope it will open up?"

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "Hey... she has a point you know..."

Sighing, MarineDevimon took a step forward. "We'll figure out that later... first of all, let's get that key from them!"

Knuckles leapt forward, while being held back by Beowolfmon. "**I'LL NEVER LET YOU TAKE THAT KEY!**"

"Chill out, Knuckles... Your facing a few Ultimates there..." Beowolfmon said.

Gritting his teeth, Knuckles crackled his fists. "I don't care... if it's a fight they want... then it's a fight they'll get!"

Nodding, Canntoisemon looked at the DarkKnightmon group. "Prepare to attack!"

"At last... **A FIGHT!**" Cyberdramon said with a lustful voice.

Zudomon sweatdropped. "Gee... someone needs help..."

Looking up, Joe shook his head. "This key is a fake!"

"**WHAT?**" MarineDevimon shouted out.

Ryo walked over. "What makes you so sure...?"

Pointing to the key, Ryo saw a small crack on the side of the key as Joe spoke. "First of all, this key is made up of some sort of weak metal. Keys are usually made out of strong iron. So... maybe this Central Key we are looking for is made out of iron that doesn't have a high chances of breaking into pieces."

Taking the key, Ryo bent it and the key snapped into two. "Right... thanks, Joe. Now we know how to tell which is real and which is not..."

"Sorry... no fight over the key then..." Leomon said.

Frowning, MarineDevimon pointed at the group. "Well then... if we won't fight over the key... we will fight over your **LIFE!**"

"Bring it on!" Beowolfmon said, slashing his sword.

Zudomon patted his massive iron hammer. "I'm game!"

Cyberdramon licked his lips. "I'm looking forward to it!"

Sweatdropping, MarineDevimon gulped. "I made a mistake, haven't I...?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Oh yeah..."

000000000000000000

Everything is peaceful in the jungle and outside the temple... is peaceful as well. And if you listen carefully, you can hear the cries and cheers inside the temple.

And it was moments later that MarineDevimon and Canntoisemon ran out of the temple, panting and gasping. Canntoisemon gulped for air. "We lost all our DarkKnightmon in under two minutes!"

"Must be the weak ones... better bring some strong ones next time..." MarineDevimon muttered before he rubbed his neck. "Yeesh... that Cyberdramon almost thinks it is a vampire..."

Canntoisemon rubbed his shell. "And that Leomon and Zudomon almost dent my shell!"

Gritting, MarineDevimon started to walk off. "Come on... let's head back to base..."

Taking a step forward, Canntoisemon looked around. "Hey... where is SkullSatamon...?"

"Over here..." Came a dizzy voice of SkullSatamon as he came around from behind the temple. "Wait for me, you guys..."

Amazed, MarineDevimon walked over to SkullSatamon. "Ho...How did you get over there...?"

Shaking his head, SkullSatamon rubbed his chest. "Through the back door..."

"Back door...? Ancient temples like this don't use **OR** have back doors!" Canntoisemon said.

Laughing sheepishly, SkullSatamon pointed to the temple. "Well... Leomon was kind enough to make one... after ramming me through it..."

Shaking his head, MarineDevimon walked off again. "Come on... let's report to BlackGuilmon and tell him about the differences between the real and fake keys!"

As the three villians walked off, Ryo came out with Jeri and Joe. He sighed as he turned to them. "We better head back to our places as well and tell everyone what we know too!"

"OK." Jeri said, nodding.

"I agree." Joe added, smiling a little.

0000000000000000000

Moments later... Jeri, Ryo and Mokuba entered the HYPNOS computer room with Monodramon, Leomon and Penguinmon, talking about the events of today.

"So... Tommy's Fusion Evolution isn't as ground-breaking that you all thought to be?" Ryo asked.

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah... and I gotta tell ya... it's not a good idea to get him mad or anything... That bug got a taste from DaiPenmon, I can tell ya..."

Penguinmon nodded. "Yeah... embrassing for him, it was... to be beaten down by a pair of frozen coloured water on stick. Still though, I have a new brother..."

"New brother...?" Leomon asked.

Sweatdropping, Monodramon shrugged. "I don't wanna find out..."

Giggling, Jeri stopped and gasped. "Hey... what's happening here...?"

The group stopped and saw that the Duel between Takato and Rika are still going. Rika has her Levia-Dragon - Daedalus monster out that she has won from Mako Tsuami while Takato only has one monster card face-down on the field.

(_**RIKA:** 2500_)

(_**TAKATO**: 900_)

Ryo walked over to Yugi. "Hey, what's going on here...?"

"Oh... your back..." Yugi said before glancing at the Duel. "Rika challanged Takato to a Duel and so far, it's been going back and forth... back and forth..."

Nodding, Ryo looked at the Duel. "How had the edge...?"

Yugi sighed. "Rika at first... but, Takato brought out his MetalGreymon and was going okay... until Rika brought out Fiber Jar..."

That was one dangerous monster card, in Ryo's opinion. Even though it's ATK and DEF are 500 each, Fiber Jar has a powerful effect. When flipped up from face-down position, both players will have to put all their cards from their hand, graveyard and field into their respective decks and shuffle them before drawing out five new cards and start over.

And if Takato dealt with Fiber Jar by using his MetalGreymon, chances are that Fiber Jar is now resting in the graveyard. Now, he's gotta wonder what Takato will do next...

"Face it, Takato! I got you beat!" Rika said, with a grin. "That puny card of yours won't be strong enough to overcome my Daedalus! And I doubt you can pull out the cards you need to summon MetalGreymon back to the field!"

(_Levia-Dragon - Daedalus. ATK: 2600 DEF: 1500_)

Takato smiled. "I'm not worried, Rika... I know what I'll do... Go on, it is still your move..."

Laughing, Rika pointed to the face-down card. "Go forth Daedalus! Attack his face-down card!"

Daedalus charged up a water energy and let loose upon the face-down card, destroying it. The face-down card that Takato played was a Masked Dragon.

(_Masked Dragon. ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100_)

Rika seen that card before... Joey played it during his Duel against the Blue Obelisk teacher from Kaiba's new school, Professor Chronos, during the mini-tournament. He used it to summon a Red Eyes Black Chick before evolving it into his Red Eyes Black Dragon and then, into the powerful Red Eyes Darkness Dragon.

The effect of Masked Dragon happens when it gets sent to the graveyard by a result of battle, Takato can now summon a Dragon monster with an ATK power of 1500 or less to the field.

Takato knows that Rika know the effect of Masked Dragon so, he won't bother going through the detail. "Wanna know who is my Dragon monster I'm gonna summon, Rika?"

Rika nodded. "Yeah... who is it...?"

Taking a card from his deck, Takato smiled. "I summon the Armed Dragon LV3!"

A minature orange dragon took shape on the field, giving off a small roar.

(_Armed Dragon LV3. ATK: 1200 DEF: 900_)

After looking at the dragon, Terriermon sweatdropped. "Gee... strong..."

Sniggering, Takato didn't look too worried. "Oh... it is... wait and see..."

Shaking her head, Rika sighed. "I end my turn, Takato but... don't think you can win..."

"Heh... Rika, Level monsters like my Armed Dragon is powerful. Watch... I can send my Armed Dragon to the graveyard to evolve it from LV3... to LV5!" Takato said, grinning.

Rika gasped. "**WHAT?**"

Everyone watched as the tiny dragon soon become a bigger dragon with his muscles look strong.

(_Armed Dragon LV5. ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700_)

"When Armed Dragon reaches LV5, he gains a special ability." Yugi said. "Takato can now send a monster card from his hand to the graveyard to destroy a face-up monster on Rika's side of the field with an ATK equal to or less than Daedalus's ATK power."

Nodding, Takato drew out a card from his hand. "Right... plus, after it deestroys a monster on Rika's field, Armed Dragon can evolve once more from LV5 to LV7! However... I'm gonna evolve him to LV7 right away!"

Rika gasped. "How...?"

Takato played the card he drew from his hand. "I activate the Magic card, **Level Up!** This can evolve my Level monster without going through the requirements it needs on the card!"

Rika groaned. "Oh crud..."

And once again, Armed Dragon quickly evolved from LV5 to LV7, becoming a bigger dragon.

(_Armed Dragon LV7. ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000_)

Looking at Yugi, Takato grinned. "Care to tell Rika the effect of Armed Dragon LV7...?"

Yugi nodded. "With Armed Dragon LV7 on the field, Takato can send a monster card from his hand to the graveyard to destroy ALL face-up monsters on Rika's side of the field with an ATK power equal or less than the ATK power of the discarded monster."

"Whoa... amazing!" Joey muttered.

"Wanna know what's amazing...? I send my MetalGreymon from my hand to the graveyard to have Armed Dragon LV7 to destroy Rika's Daedalus!" Takato said, discarding the card from his hand.

Gritting her teeth, Rika can remember that MetalGreymon's ATK is 2900, 300 ATK points higher than Daedalus. She watched as Armed Dragon LV7 unleashed a barrage of energy slicers and totally destroyed her monster. She sighed as she smiled a little. "OK, Takato... go for it..."

With a small smile as well, Takato looked at his Armed Dragon. "OK, LV7! Attack Rika directly!"

The dragon roared as he punched Rika to the ground. She wasn't hurt but, she wasn't happy losing... Of course, she wasn't upset as it was just a game. She looked up and smiled. "OK, Takato.. good job!"

"Thanks, Rika..." Takato said, bowing.

(_**RIKA:** 0_)

(_**TAKATO:** 900_)

Yugi clapped as he turned to Ryo. "So... anything new...? They key...?"

Ryo sighed. "Wait until you hear what we've learned..."

0000000000000000000000000

Azulongmon looked out the window with a worried look on his face. "How did they know...? How did they know...? How...?"

Hovering beside him was the mystical Mewtwo, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "_Excuse me, Lord Azulongmon... what seems to be troubling you...?_"

Smiling, Azulongmon glanced at Mewtwo. "Now, Mewtwo... I told you before not to call me Lord..."

"_Excuse me, Azulongmon... seeing as your a wise guardian..._" Mewtwo said, landing on the window still. "_So, is there something wrong...?_"

Nodding, Azulongmon sighed. "Today was the first day of our search for the Ancient Delta... so far, we had a Socramon's hand stuck in a fax machine, learning how we can tell the difference of the real and fake Central Key and our first of the last three Fusion Evolution... had came out disapointing... but, I think Lucemon's forces will find it amusing..."

Mewtwo nodded slowly. "_Yes... it was intresting to see a penguin with a tin hat and carrying a couple of ice lollies complaining..._"

"What worries me is that Tommy and his team were attacked by a Peripatusmon, a Digimon sent by BlackGuilmon. And after I heard from Tai's group on Angel Island that Team Rocket had overheard our conversation yesterday... I have a dreaded feeling that BlackGuilmon has somehow bugged this fortress of ours and is now hearing what we talked about..." Azulongmon whispered.

Darting his eyes about, Mewtwo nodded. "_Yes... I quite agree... you and your fellow Soverigns must have left this fortress alone one day and somehow, Lucemon has placed something in here so he can hear everything that you say..._"

"Then... the race is on... for either our side or Lucemon's side to claim the key to the Central Digital World where Huanglongmon is resting..." Azulongmon said. "**WITH** the Ancient Delta..."

000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later, the day was almost over as Yugi decided to walk through the park to get some fresh air. "So... this is how we are gonna tell which is real and which is not real...?"

The spirit of the Pharaoh appeared beside Yugi. "_Yes... that is correct, Yugi. The key that we are searching for will be made out of iron and won't snap like Ryo's team have found in the temple during their trip to the Digital World..._"

Yugi frowned. "This will be a problem... the book said the key is located in one of the four Digital World areas and Huanglongmon's friends have dropped thousands of fake keys in different areas... and we only covered one area... and who knows how long it will take..."

"_Maybe one day... we'll gain a vital clue that will narrow down the locations to where the key is located._" Yami said. "_Have faith, Yugi._"

Yugi nodded. "OK... I understand, Pharaoh... I understand..."

"Hey, Yugi!" Called a voice. Yugi turned around to see Phillipe walking up to him. "Hey, Yugi. Glad I bumped into you..."

Yugi smiled. "Phillipe!"

Phillipe smiled back. "I gotta thank you for helping me getting out of my rage a couple of days ago... I never felt better..."

"It's no problem, Phillipe." Yugi said.

"Although... something weird happen to me..." Phillipe said, removing his sleeve where his scar was but... it was missing. "The scar that I got from the fire where I lost my sister vanished. It's kinda weird... scars don't heal..."

"Maybe it was wiped away by magic." Yugi joked.

Rapid coughs was heard from Yami through Yugi's mind. "_Don't joke... don't joke..._"

Smiling, Phillipe nodded. "Yeah... could be true or not..."

Sighing, Yugi looked around. "So... what your here for, Phillipe...? Don't tell me you can all out here just to see me and thank me..."

Phillipe shook his head. "Nope... I'm just taking a nice walk that is peaceful for the first time since I had that Silesia Jaguarmon moved into my house..."

"Really...? Why is that...?" Yugi asked. "Did Felina and Jaguarmon became friends now?"

Smirking, Phillipe shook his head. "Good god no..." He held up a a small device and pressed it. "When I see Espa Roba, I gotta thank him for the cards..."

"What cards...?" Yugi asked before he spots something and sweatdrops. "Oh boy..."

Felina and Jaguarmon came walking into view, both wearing black rings around their necks. And both have robot-like expressions on their faces. Yugi glanced at Phillipe as he held up a couple of cards in his hand. One was a Magic card and the other a Trap.

Phillipe grinned. "The Trap card, Animal Control! And the Magic card, Animal Control Central! Espa used this on my Catramon card during our Duel... and I gained these for total peace and quiet... oy, you have no idea how it's so good to have quietness around the house."

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Nodding, Phillipe sighed. "Yeah... and I'll hold them like this until I give Jaguarmon back to her older brother, Mihiramon..." He glanced at the remote and sighed. "Better yet... I'll have Felina wear it all the time..."

Yugi chuckled. "Well... I have to go now, Phillipe... I'll see you later."

Nodding, Phillipe waved as he walked off with a robot-walking Jaguarmon and Felina. "See ya!"

Yugi mused over the cards that Phillipe has. "Maybe it can work on Red Eyes Black Dragon and Inumon, the Animal Control cards..."

"_No, Yugi... won't work on Red Eyes... says on the card that it'll make a dragon loud._" Said the voice of the Pharaoh.

Smirking, Yugi walked off. "What else is new...?"

000000000000000000000

Seto Kaiba sat in the back of his limo, looking angry as Blue Eyes White Dragon sat on his shoulder in parrot size. "Well...? Have you sense that energy yet...?"

Blue Eyes shook his head. "Nope... not yet..."

A couple minutes after Kaiba's limo drove off, Kaiba began to wonder** HOW** he can find Neo Saiba in a huge city like Shinjuku. That was when Blue Eyes White Dragon came out and said that Neo still has some of Angedramon's power when she took him away to block his memories of the Digital World after all the trouble he has caused with WarDevidramon.

Sadly, the energy is minamum and Blue Eyes hardly sense the power for a while. It was when they passed an allyway, Blue Eyes gasped. "**STOP! I CAN SENSE ENERGY IN THAT ALLEYWAY!**"

The limo stopped and the door opened, allowing Blue Eyes to fly out and into the alleyway as Seto Kaiba climbed out with a shocked look. "What is Neo doing in that alleyway...?"

Blue Eyes flew back to Kaiba, panting with a shocked look. "Seto, I sensed **TWO** energies from that alleyway! One of them is Angedramon's power that she used to..."

"**I KNOW THAT!** What is the second one? Where is Neo?" Kaiba asked.

Gulping slightly, Blue Eyes looked nervous. "The second energy is a portal... a portal leading into the Digital World. Seto... **NEO IS BACK IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!**"

Gasping, Kaiba lifted his head to the alleyway and gritted his teeth. "Not again..."

And when today has ended... the good guys have learned how to know which key is real or not while Tommy is... well... upset about his new DaiPenmon form... and Kaiba isn't happy that Neo is now back into the Digital World.

And question remains is... how long can this take?

00000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**What will happen in the next chapter will be known... IN the next chapter. Heh...**

**Which might take a while as I am now going to rest for a while until I feel better and willing to make the 62nd chapter of this story.**

**So... wait and see what happens next. OK?**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	62. Boxing and Wind Never Mix!

**To PeaceMewtwo, your review certainly confused me. But, thanks to a friend of mine... she explained it all and I have to tell you, I am sorry. I am not going to add him... for I am only using characters of shows I've heard AND seen. Meaning, the show called Rurouni Kenshin hasn't been shown in the UK. Dunno it's ever or yet... Anywhich, I will not add Kenshin in the story. Sorry...**

000000000000000000000000000

Renamon sat in silence on top of the roof, belonging to the home of her Digimon Tamer... Rika Noraka. The tall vulpine Digimon was meditating, bringing peace and strength to her mind as she doesn't want to show weakness before her foes.

"If I don't keep this up... I may end up like Rika..." Renamon whispered to herself with a smile as she kept her eyes shut. "And that is not a pleasant thought indeed..."

Silence as the night sky arrives. Today, the entire team were starting a journey to locate an ancient key. A key that will open up a portal to the mysterious Central Digital World where it is guarded by the fifth and creator of the Digimon Soverigns, Huanglongmon.

Also, Lucemon's evil forces is also after the key as Huanglongmon and his buddies hid a powerful weapon somewhere in the Central Digital World... a weapon created by the legendary Divine God of Good that battled for the fate of a world for seven days and seven nights... Granasmon.

This weapon is called the Ancient Delta... and no one knows what the weapon looks like. The only way to find out is to enter the Central Digital World and find out for themselves...

However... friends of Huanglongmon accidently dropped the main key to open up the Central Digital World while they closed the portal to keep the entire area out of harm's way. So, before it was fully sealed away... they all dropped weak copies of the Central Key around the four areas of the Digital World, each guarded by the other four members of the Soverigns.

Question was, how could they tell between the real key and a fake one? Today, they learned how to tell the difference. The Central Digital Key will be made of strong iron and won't crumble at a slight touch. If the key that is thought to be the Central Key but, it crumbles... you can easily tell it's nothing more than a fake.

What worries Renamon that they have no idea how many fake copies of the key Huanglongmon's friends have left behind and don't know when or where they will find the real key! And when they do... what's next? How do they open the Central Digital World with the real key...?

So many questions, so little time. Renamon know that Rika and the other Digimon Tamers have a few days left before they have to return to their schools. And when they return, the others are on their own... for who knows how long...

Next, Renamon thought about a small journey that the three Celestial Digimon that Takuya and his friends know about has created... for JP, Tommy, Zoe and Tea. The Fusion Evolution quest for JP, Zoe and Tommy while a Mega Digivolution for Tea's SnowAgumon after the white-version of Agumon lost his Mega form after a deadly attack from a powerful Digimon.

Tommy was first to gain his Fusion Evolution, fusing his Human Spirit of Ice and Beast Spirit of Ice into the Legendary Advance Warrior of Ice... DaiPenmon! The results... were not what they were expecting...

Takuya's Fusion form, Aldamon, showed bits from his other two Spirits, Agunimon and BurningGreymon. Koji's Fusion form, Beowolfmon, showed bits from Lobomon and KendoGarurumon. Reichmon, the Fusion form of Koichi's, also had bits from Lowemon and JagerLowemon.

DaiPenmon, however, is hardly showing any pieces of Kumamon and Korikkakumon. Because of that, Tommy went into a tough rant rage, upset that his Fusion form wasn't up to his expectations... JP and Zoe were nervous to gain their Fusion Evolution... not knowing what the final outcome will be like... and how Tommy will react if their Advance forms is better than DaiPenmon.

This is all too messed up in Renamon's opinion. How long can they keep this up? How long will this madness last? Will they have any peace...? What can get any worst than...

"**HE'S WHAT?**"

...this? Renamon's eyes flew open as she looked down at the house. That angry voice that yelled just a second ago belong to Rika. Confused, Renamon leapt off the roof and landed onto the ground and walked indoors to see her Tamer speaking on her cell phone. "Rika...?"

Not noticing Renamon in the room, Rika continued to yell at the cell phone. "**IF THAT JERK DOES ANYTHING WRONG IN THE DIGITAL WORLD LIKE HE DID LAST TIME, I'LL TEAR HIM TO PIECES!**"

Renamon could hear a sigh from the caller of the phone. It was from Yugi. "_Don't worry, Rika... we'll know if he is doing something wrong the moment we get word..._"

Nodding slowly, Rika calmed down a little. "Yeah... okay... got it, Yugi. Thanks... I'll see you tomorrow with the others." And she switched her phone off, sighing.

Confused, Renamon walked up to Rika's side. "Please tell me, Rika... what is the matter...?"

Placing her phone on the bedside table, Rika turned to Renamon. "It's Neo... he is back in the Digital World..."

"What?" Renamon gasped.

Nodding, Rika walked over to her bed and sat down on it. "That is why Seto Kaiba, Mokuba's older brother, wasn't with us at HYPNOS... he was going to get a new card from Pegasus but... Neo was there and stole it... Kaiba was searching for him through the city but... he found out that Neo got into the Digital World through a portal!"

"Neo is back in the Digital World..." Renamon whispered in shock before she shook her head. "No..! This can't be... Why...? Has Angedramon's spell worn off...? Will he cause trouble like he did when he worked with WarDevidramon...?"

Sighing and shaking her head, Rika looked back at her Digimon. "I don't know... and I wanna stop him if he does start trouble again! After the way he killed his own BlackMetalGreymon like that... I can never forgive him!"

Nodding slightly, Renamon could remember the moment where Neo turned against his Digimon who wanted to do **ANYTHING** to be back in Neo's good books...

000000000000000

_With Renamon in her Champion form, Kyubimon, Rika's battle against Neo and his BlackMetalGreymon started off with a hazy result. However, Kyubimon made a comeback the moment the Ultimate Virus Digimon let his guard down and wide open for an attack._

_With one quick reflex, Rika drew out a card from her belt and slashed it through the side of her blue D-Power. "**Digi-Modify! Veedramon's V Breath Arrow activate!**"_

_Opening her mouth, Kyubimon created an air-made arrow that shaped like a V and fired it towards Neo's BlackMetalGreymon, whom left his guard down. "**V-BREATH ARROW!**"_

_With an incredible force, it struck BlackMetalGreymon in the chest and caused him to roar in pain as he fell to the ground. "**ARGH!** N...Neo..!"_

_"Ready for round two?" Kyubimon asked, taking a stance._

_Glancing at BlackMetalGreymon, Rika's eyes widen. "Kyubimon, stop!"_

_As BlackMetalGreymon stood up, everyone could see why Rika wanted to stop. Clearly, Kyubimon was much tougher as BlackMetalGreymon was in a bad shape. His metal helmet was cracked. The metal arm had wires sparking and crackling. His metal chest was smashed and his non-metal body was bruised._

_Yugi stepped up and stood beside Kyubimon. "It's over, BlackMetalGreymon. There's no need to continue. If you get your wounds taken care of now, your life won't be in danger. Give up..."_

_BlackMetalGreymon groaned as he started to get up. "Ugh... It's not over... yet... I can still fight..." He slowly turns to face his Tamer. "Neo, I can still fight!"_

_Neo looked at his watch and looked at BlackMetalGreymon, smiling. "98 per cent scanned, huh... Not bad for you..."_

_BlackMetalGreymon looked at Neo with worried eyes. "Neo..."_

_"But..." Neo continued. "You haven't any reserves left to draw out the remaining data... You're nothing more than 'metal trash' now..."_

_Everyone was shocked to hear this, even BlackMetalGreymon. "What? N...Neo? Wha.. What do you mean? What does this mean?"_

_"In other words, I'm through with you!" Neo yelled as he brought out a laptop and pressed 'Delete' on the keyboard. "Goodbye, BlackMetalGreymon! **DELETE!**"_

_Neo held the laptop and faced it to BlackMetalGreymon, a beam of light came out of the screen and struck BlackMetalGreymon's head!_

_To BlackMetalGreymon, the pain was unbearable as darkness started to cloud his eyes. "**ARGH!**"_

_"**BlackMetalGreymon!**" Jeri yelled as she and the others watched the Ultimate Digimon falling to the ground..._

_As his body was deleting into data, BlackMetalGreymon slowly closed his eyes as tears came out. "But... Neo... Why...?"_

_Those were his last words at BlackMetalGreymon was no more as his data was floating in the air, before vanishing._

_"Heh. So long, '_metaltrash_'!" Neo said, with no remorse in his voice._

00000000000000000

"**WARGH!**" Renamon yelled out in fury, slamming her fist into the side of the wall. She opened her eyes to show nothing but, fury. "**HE IS UNFORGIVABLE!**"

Shocked at the outburst of her Digimon partner, Rika looked at Renamon with a worried look in her eyes. "R...Renamon...?"

Not looking at Rika, Renamon stared at the roof. "I have respect for BlackMetalGreymon, Rika... I have respect for him because Neo turned him down but, came back to him through sense of loyality. And how did that... beast repay him? **BY KILLING HIM!**"

Getting up and placing a hand on her shoulder, Rika stared into Renamon's eyes with a firm look. "It's okay, Renamon... I understand..."

"Do you...? Rika... when you left me after the IceDevimon incident, you had regrets leaving me behind..." Renamon said. "And yet, you came for me and saved me when I let my guard down against that wild Harpymon..."

Blushing, Rika looked down. "Yeah... well..."

Smiling, Renamon continued. "What you've shown towards me, Rika... was nothing more than true loyality... and a true friend..." She chuckled lightly. "And you did said you love me when I had to leave as my In-Training form, Viximon, due to a side effect when he finally defeated the D-Reaper... remember...?"

Face blushing red, Rika looked back up. "That was..."

Sighing, Renamon turned around and continued to speak. "And BlackMetalGreymon had that sense of loyality too... Neo, however, didn't accept it and..."

Holding her hand up, Rika spoke up. "Tomorrow, Renamon... we'll tell the others that Neo is back before telling the Digidestined about our fights against that jerk..."

"OK, Rika..." Renamon said, bowing slightly.

Cracking her knuckles, Rika had a grin on her face. "And tomorrow, we'll be going into the Digital World and search for him!"

Shaking her head, Renamon didn't look too hopeful. "I'm sorry, Rika. I oppose that idea... we already have enough tasks to do in the Digital World. We are having a slow start looking for the key to the Central Digital World... and with a thousand fake keys around four areas of the Digital World... what chances do we have with a human child like Neo...?"

Nodding slightly, Rika sighed. "Your right... I just wish what is Neo's purpose is with the Digital World right now..."

"I know, Rika... I know..." Renamon muttered.

Then, Rika whispered to herself so Renamon couldn't hear. "More importantly... what was that card Neo stole from Pegasus before he gave to Kaiba...?" Yugi never told her about the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon that Neo stole...

00000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon didn't look amused and why should he? It wasn't the failure of Peripatusmon, whom was sent to stop Tommy and his group from gaining his Fusion Evolution. No, the moment BlackGuilmon saw the Advance Warrior of Ice, BlackGuilmon was totally laughing at the sight.

And it's not about the failure of MarineDevimon, Canntoisemon and SkullSatamon's task to collect the key located in a temple that in the middle of the jungle in Zhuqiaomon's realm. Nope, they key there is fake and BlackGuilmon gained useful info of how to tell the difference from the real key and the fake one.

No, it happens to be a strange Digimon. His head resembles Veemon's with a dark blue helmet covering the top half of his face and wore dark shades with a golden brown body shaped like a kangaroo, wearing huge red boxing gloves and huge red boots.

Moments ago, BlackGuilmon wanted someone to find a suitable Digimon to go forth and disrupt the next quest of either JP or Zoe. SkullSatamon showed up with the new Digimon and so far, this new Digimon made strange comments when he did shadow boxing.

Just one glance at this strange Digimon and BlackGuilmon already knew the name. He didn't whipped out the small Digimon Information device and instead, spoke it out. "_Kangarumon. Armour Level. Vaccine Type. Mammal Digimon. The result of having a Veemon Armour Digivolve with the Digiegg of Kindness. Special attacks are Jumping Jab and Hot Step Punch._"

ShadowRanamon was nearby and sweatdropped at that info. "Gee... hardly any kindness in those attacks belonging to that weirdo."

Nodding, BlackGuilmon directed his attention to SkullSatamon. "So... do you have any good reasons **WHY** I need to have this boxing-loving moron do the job tomorrow if another quest for Fusion Evolution comes up?"

"Yes, I do!" SkullSatamon said, happily. "This guy will be more reliable than that huge freaky bug! He's fast, he's furious, he's..."

"OK! OK!" BlackGuilmon yelled out before looking at Kangarumon. "OK... let me hear what you have to say and I'll decide if your perfect or not..."

Making a few shadow boxing, Kangarumon grinned. "Oh yeah... I'll make mincemeat out of those thicko, wicko, zicko, licko, flicko brats!"

Sweatdropping slightly, BlackGuilmon shook his head before glancing at Dark Fox. "Well...? What do you think...?"

"If your sending this fool to battle against the next group searching for the next Fusion Evolution...? I'm sure you'll make them laugh to death..." Dark Fox muttered.

Nodding, BlackGuilmon turned his gaze to Kangarumon. "OK... your in... on one condition..."

"And what's that my happy, dappy, lappy, zappy friend?" Kangarumon asked.

Bringing out a huge jar with a dollar sign on it, BlackGuilmon frowned. "This is a silly rythme word jar... make any rythme words like those and you have to pay! OK?"

Kangarumon nodded. "OK! I got it, my black, dack, zack, lack boss. I shall make sure I don't do words, lerds, ferds and curds."

"And that's 5 dollars you owe me already..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

SkullSatamon smiled. "See...? He likes him already!"

Dark Fox and ShadowRanamon responded by sweatdropping a little.

000000000000000000000000

Serenity, Joey's little sister, sat at the table while brushing her hair while Tea sat on her hotel bed, reading a book.

It was then that there was sounds of moans and groans from next door as a familiar voice was heard. "_...yes...Yes...**YES!**_"

Stopping slightly, Serenity turned with confused look in her eyes as she know who the owner of that voice is. "J...Joey...?"

Tea nodded without looking up from her book. "Yep, it is Joey..."

"Why is he making that noise? Is he...?" Serenity started.

Placing her book down with a slight smile, Tea shook her head. "No, no... your brother picked up some booster packs from a shop as we left HYPNOS earlier. Joey just got round to opening them and I have a strange feeling that the cards Joey has right now is enough to make him excited."

Nodding slightly, Serenity glanced at the wall where her older brother is. "So... he doesn't buy those sort of magazines...?"

"Magazines...?" Tea asked, confused before she got it. "Oh yes, he does... sometimes..."

"Thought so... I found one under his bed one time when I went to his house." Serenity said, sitting back down. "I guess he became one of them..."

Tea smirked. "Lemme guess... this magazine that you found under Joey's bed...? Did the cover had a naked woman with a few Duel Monster cards taped to her chest...?"

Serenity nodded. "Yeah... Honestly, why would Jo... Oh..."

Laughing, Tea nodded. "Yep... that issue decided to attract idiot men that likes Duel Monsters over adult magazines with a Duel Monster special..."

"I bet Joey didn't fell for their scam..." Serenity said.

Shaking her head, Tea looked back at her book, muttering. "Wanna bet...?"

000000000000000000000

Duke rubbed his head as he sat up in his bed. "Make him stop..."

"I'm a Duelist in-training... not a miracle worker!" Tristan countered before he glanced up at the bed-side clock. "Twenty minutes past eleven... oh man..."

Inumon had huge cotton wool in his ears. "Peace and quiet... peace and quiet..."

Red Eyes, in his parrot-size, looked up and growled. "I bet that cotton wool went through one ear and out the other..."

"Sorry?" Inumon asked, glancing at Red Eyes with a confused face.

Then, Red Eyes smirked. "I said, you look like a total idiot."

Smiling, Inumon gave out the thumbs-up. "All right!"

Sitting at the table, Joey was surrounded by Duel Monster cards with glee in his eyes. "Oh yeah... another rare card! The Magic card, **Inferno Fire Blast**!"

Looking at Joey, Duke had a thoughtful look. "Inferno Fire Blast... Magic card... Neo used that against Judai... Give direct damage to your opponent's LP when you have Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field... with a small price to pay."

"Not you too..." Tristan muttered before glancing at the others. "Listen... if neither if you get to sleep, there will be a price to pay, I can tell ya!"

Not listening, Joey turned to Duke. "What do you mean, there is a small price to pay if I activate Inferno Fire Blast when I have a Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field?"

"Pretty simple, Joey. If you activate Inferno Fire Blast and deal 2400 LP damage to your opponent, Red Eyes Black Dragon can't attack." Duke explained. "Plus, no matter how strong or weak your Red Eyes Black Dragon becomes... you can only deal damage to your opponent's LP with the original ATK points of Red Eyes."

Picking up his Red Eyes Black Dragon card, Joey nodded. "I see... his ATK power is 2400. Hmm... I'm gonna add Inferno Fire Blast into my deck... it's such a cool card."

Sighing, Duke leaned back. "Inferno Fire Blast is a support Magic card for the Red Eyes Black Dragon. There is also two more support Magic cards for Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon and Yugi's Dark Magician... and all three of them are based on the monster's attacks."

Tristan nodded slowly. "Yeah... yeah... yeah..." Before he fell back into bed, he got up. "Hold on... what are you talking about?"

Shaking his head, Duke looked at Tristan. "The name of Red Eyes Black Dragon's attack is called Inferno Fire Blast. Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack is called Destruction of Burst Stream and Dark Magician's attack is called Dark Magic Attack."

"So, there is a Magic card called Destruction of Burst Stream for Blue Eyes White Dragon and a Magic card called Dark Magic Attack?" Joey asked before he shudders. "Man... imagine getting a 2500 LP loss from Dark Magician's attack or... 3000 LP loss from Blue Eyes!"

"Maybe it will shut you up..." Tristan said, turning in bed. "Good night..."

Duke laughed. "No, no, Joey... your okay. Only Inferno Fire Blast is a LP loss. Destruction of Burst Stream will allow Kaiba to destroy all of his opponent's mothers if he has Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field while Dark Magic Attack will allow Yugi to destroy all Magic and Trap cards on his opponent's side of the field if he has Dark Magician."

"I see... and do they also include the small price to pay...? Once used, neither Blue Eyes or Dark Magician can attack?" Joey asked.

Nodding, Duke smiled. "Exactly."

Joey glanced at the Inferno Fire Blast card. "Man... there is sure is a lot of cards out there... that would do a lot of good for us..."

Reaching out for the bed-side lamp, Tristan had an annoyed look on his face. "Well, now that is settled... good night!" He pressed the switch on the lamp, thinking it will turn the light off but, instead he turned the lamp on. After looking at it, Tristan groaned. "That's right... Joey has the **MAIN** light on..."

"Why are you in bed anyway...?" Joey asked, glancing at his watch. "It's only half-past nine..."

Duke blinked. "Half-past nine? Tristan, you said twenty past eleven!"

Sitting up and grabbing the clock, Tristan frowned. "I know I did! Either Joey's watch is wrong or..." He blinked. "...the clock has stopped..."

Slapping his head, Duke shook his head. "Tristan..."

"What?" Tristan asked.

Getting up from his head and stomping over, Duke glared into Tristan's face. "It's **YOUR** clock!"

Standing up and glaring at Duke, Tristan yelled back. "**OH YEAH! I CAN'T HELP IT IF THE BATTERIES GO O...**" He stopped. "Hey... didn't I put new ones in a couple of days ago...?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah... you did..."

Shaking his clock, Tristan fumbled on the back. "How can this be possible...? Batteries in clocks can't die out that quick..."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Duke shook his head. "Well... maybe because those batteries you got must be cheap then..."

"Oh no... these batteries are long lasting ones... as if they have come to life! Silly thing to say but, it's true..." Tristan said as he opened the back of the clock and blinked. "I was right... they did came to life... the battery is gone!"

Confused, Joey got up. "Gone... gone where...?"

Tristan shrugged. "I dunno... some moron must have took the battery out of this clock! Question is, where and when... Joey, where were you at twenty past eleven...?"

"In bed." Joey replied.

There was laughter from Duke as Tristan fell to the ground. After calming down, Duke looked at his fallen friend. "You were expecting that, weren't ya...?"

Grumbling, Tristan rubbed his head. "Yeah... yeah... yeah..." He then, glared at Joey. "I mean... in the morning..."

"Like I said... in bed." Joey smirked before he added. "No... I was downstairs in the hotel's restaurant, having breakfast. I was there with you two, remember... Only my Red Eyes and Inumon was up here..."

Duke sweatdropped. "Tied up, I hope..."

Sighing, Tristan turned to see Inumon sitting on the seat nearby... with cotton wool in his ears and haven't noticed the conversation. Red Eyes, however, looked really comical as he tried to creep out of the bedroom and out into the hallway. "**FREEZE, FIRE-BOY!**"

Red Eyes eeped as he frozed. "Y...Yes...?"

Stomping over, Tristan held the clock in front of the black dragon's face. "Why did you took a battery out of my clock this morning?"

"Easy... put on the third Balto movie, Wings of Change... stopped at a perfect scene of Jenna and used a video camera of Inumon** DROOLING**." Red Eyes said, bringing out a tape. "I got a 30 minute tape of Inumon in Waterfall Mode, with a clear shot of what he is drooling about."

Sweatdropping, Duke looked at the cotton-wool-ear-full Inumon. "Looks like your gonna be starring in that UK TV show..._ You've Been Framed_... Inumon..."

Blinking, Inumon turned around to Duke's direction. "Sorry...?"

Duke sighed. "I said... Red Eyes has taped you drooling over a scene from that Balto movie you saw... it is gonna last about 30 minutes..."

And Inumon grinned once more, thumbs up. "OK, that's cool!"

Sniggering, Red Eyes opened up the battery case of a camcorder and took a battery out, throwing it to Tristan. "Here! Here's your stinkin' battery! I wouldn't use it in your clock though..."

"Why not?" Tristan asked before he sweatdrops. "It ran out... didn't it...?"

Nodding, Red Eyes grinned. "Oh yeah... and it was worth it..." He zips away. "I'm gonna show this to the Huskymon sisters that Inumon knows... see ya!"

Inumon waved as Red Eyes left. "Goodbye!"

Reactions from Joey, Tristan and Duke are just sweatdrops and heavy sighing.

00000000000000000000000

Much later... Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon were recieving a spirtual message from one of the Celestial Angel Digimon, Ophanimon. In time to know who is next to claim his/her next Fusion Evolution or in Tea's case, the Mega form of SnowAgumon.

"I am glad your here, Lady Ophanimon..." Zhuqiaomon said. "We are having difficulties here..."

Ophanimon nodded. "_Of course... I know about Tommy's problem with his new Fusion Evolution... I don't know what happened but... I guess it has to come out that way..._"

Azulongmon chuckled. "Even if it ends up with a small penguin in a tin hat, carrying a pair of popsicle sticks as it's main weapon...?"

A smile came across Ophanimon's lips. "_If that is the case... yes..._"

Shaking his head, Zhuqiaomon spoke up. "Anyway... we haven't found another possible location of the key that will open up the gateway to the Central Digital World apart from the abandon mine town... and the Tamers are worried about leaving their friends behind as they will return to school in five days time..."

"Four days time now..." Azulongmon said. "But, you are correct, however... we are stuck. Although, that doesn't give us a reason not to send the remaining Spirit Digidestined to claim the Advance power or the ability to Digivolve into Mega..."

Nodding slightly, Ophanimon brought up an image of one of her Digidestined. Zoe. "_After talking about this with Cherubimon and Seraphimon, we have decided that Izumi Orimoto, known to her friends as Zoe... who is the holder of the Spirits of Wind, shall be the next one to fuse her Human and Beast Spirits together... and like DaiPenmon, it is unknown what the end results will be like... and the only way to find out... is to have Zoe to use Fusion Evolution after her quest... and I know the perfect place where she can go to do her quest..._"

"And where is that...?" Zhuqiaomon asked. "Somewhere in my area...?"

Ophanimon nodded as she created another image in her hands... this time a windy mountain. "_Your legendary Breeze Mountain shall be the perfect task for Zoe and her comrades that will go with her... is that fine with you, Zhuqiaomon?_"

Zhuqiaomon sighed. "Agreed... when morning arrives, we shall discuss this with everyone through the orbs and decide who shall go with the Digidestined of Wind in her quest..."

Azulongmon nodded. "Yes... and hopefully when we talk to them, we'll find out another possible location for the Central Key..."

"_Thank you..._" Ophanimon whispered.

None of them noticed the micro-chipped bug in the shadow wall nearby which belongs to Lucemon...

0000000000000

DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode named Ritter, walked into a room with clipboard in his hands. "Lord Lucemon-sama... Ophanimon and the Soverigns have decided that Izumi Orimoto, also called Zoe, will be the next one to claim her Fusion Evolution..."

Sitting on his throne in Chaos Mode, Lucemon looked amused. "Really...? Zoe... Ah yes, I remember her. Owner of the Spirits of AncientKazemon... I can remember her pathetic evolutions of Kazemon and Zephyrmon... be intresting to learn what her Fusion Evolution will be like seeing as Tommy's ended up looking foolish..."

"Sir..." Ritter muttered.

"However... we'll never find out as Zoe will never complete her mission..." Lucemon said with a smile. "BlackGuilmon will see to that... he already found someone to go off and prevent this next Fusion Evolution to happen... Where is this taking place...?"

Ritter looked at his clipboard. "Breezy Mountain. It's located in Zhuqiaomon's realm..."

Nodding slightly, Lucemon waved a hand. "Contact BlackGuilmon's army and tell them who is next for the Fusion Evolution quest please..."

Bowing, Ritter turned. "Right away, my lord..."

"Hold on... I'm not finished yet." Lucemon said, calmly. "Afterwhich, you'll go back to your position and listen out for the Soverign's conversation about another possible location for the Central Key to Huanglongmon's realm."

Ritter nodded. "Yes, my lord..."

"Oh... and one more thing... how is the progress of our new and loyal UmbraDevimon...?" Lucemon asked, looking curious.

After some thinking and looking at the clipboard, Ritter finally spoke. "The progress is going very well, my lord. He is about 75 per cent complete. I'm predicting think he'll be at 100 by tomorrow night. If everythings goes right..."

Lucemon looked even more amused. "Tomorrow night, hmm...? Well, that means there could be two more new Advance Warriors... or one... or **NONE**... You can go now."

Ritter bowed and finally left the room. "Right away, sir."

Sighing, Lucemon looked at the ceiling with a smile. "Don't fail me, BlackGuilmon. Yesterday was your first to prevent the arrival of DaiPenmon... not that he is threat or anything... so, please don't fail me to stop the Warrior of Wind to claim her Fusion Evolution... or it won't be pretty..." He grinned evily. "Not pretty indeed..."

000000000000000000

At the base located in the desert, a DarkKnightmon stood near the radio, taking a message.

The voice on the radio was Ritter himself, giving out the message. "_Next subject is Zoe, owner of the Wind Spirits. Location, Breezy Mountain of Zhuqiaomon's realm!_"

Walking up to another DarkKnightmon, this DarkKnightmon passed on the message. "Next subject is Zoe, owner of the Wind Spirits. Location, Breezy Mountain of Zhuqiaomon's realm! Pass it on to BlackGuilmon right now..."

The DarkKnightmon nodded and walked up to another one, repeating the message. "Next subject is Zoe, owner of the Wind Spirits. Location, Breezy Mountain of Zhuqiaomon's realm! Pass it on to BlackGuilmon right now..."

And so, this DarkKnightmon walked up to another one and... "Next subject is Zoe, owner of the Wind Spirits. Location, Breezy Mountain of Zhuqiaomon's realm! Pass it on to BlackGuilmon right now..." You can see the pattern, can you?

It soon ended up with SkullSatamon, as he walked up to a table where BlackGuilmon was sitting at. He was looking at the map and he looked up to see the bone-headed moron coming up. "Yes, what is it, you cheeseburger twit...?"

"I got a message for you from Ritter!" SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon looked intrested. "Really...? Tell me..."

After a few moments thought, SkullSatamon repeated the message. "Next subject is maths, owned by the Professor of Lids. It will be located in a school of England realm."

You can hear the heavy anime drop from BlackGuilmon once SkullSatamon ended this... 'wonderful'... message... You can tell that it kinda got... how do I say this...? ... far off during the pass-the-message course, huh...?

Moments later, BlackGuilmon stomped up to the DarkKnightmon who was near the radio and got the message. "You there! What was the message from Ritter."

The DarkKnightmon was quiet before he said... "I can't remember..."

Another heavy anime-fall from BlackGuilmon can be heard. "Why me...?"

Then, the DarkKnightmon rememebred. "Oh, yes... sorry. The message was... Next subject is Zoe, owner of the Wind Spirits. Location, Breezy Mountain of Zhuqiaomon's realm!"

Getting up, BlackGuilmon grinned. "That's excellent.." And he walked off. "Kangarumon, I know who your next subject is and where it is located!"

000000000000000000000000

Sadness in his eyes as a young male Espeon hybrid sat on top of a hill, overlooking a small Digimon Primary Village. He sighed as he looked up into the sky. His name is Espa, one of the current resisdents in the Holy Cathedral of Suicune Town, located upon the mysterious Silesia World. Days have gone by since Velene, Inumon, Labramon, Huskymon and Jaguarmon have been kidnapped by old forces of Daemon, claiming that they are now working for the Legendary Warrior's dangerous old foe... Lucemon.

Espa is all alone as his only son, Vulko, wanted to save his mother so... he followed her with Veemon, Mihiramon, Vajramon, Chatsuramon and Lynxmon. And Espa was horrified to learn what has happened to his wife and son from Pajiramon.

Then, His Holiness Zera has started his own Chosen Children project by having young Pokemon hybrids and human children to be partnered with Digimon. BlackAgumon was the first and traveled to the world where Vulko is as Vulko is his partner.

And Espa was glad to know that Vulko and the others are at the Digimon Tamer's world, famous for overcoming the Devas working for Zhuqiaomon and the dangerous D-Reaper... and was especially glad to learn that the Legendary Warriors were in the Tamer's world for their own reason.

So, all Espa can do right now... is wait. However, he decided to talk to a family member. A family who had suffered greatly by the loss of her husband and almost the loss of her child.

"Espa! Hello!" Came a voice.

Turning around, Espa smiled. Approching him was a beautiful Flareon girl. "Hello, Flara."

Flara, mother of Eva... whom got possessed by the Eyes of Valmarmon long ago during the evil reign of Daemon... and his deadly plans to revive Valmarmon from his sleep. Thanks to the Legendary Warriors and their courage, Eva was saved and no longer suffered.

Nearby was Eva herself, now a beautiful teenager and held a Labramon in her arms. She was told she is the next Silesia Chosen Children and a different Labramon was her partner. Her current boyfriend, Growly... a Growlithe hybrid and son to a female Arcanine hybrid called Canine, whom also lost her husband long ago, is also a Chosen Child of Silesia and partnered with a Digimon called BlackGabumon.

Eva walked up to the right side of Espa and sat down with her Labramon in her lap. "Hello, Uncle Espa. Are you okay...?"

Espa nodded. "Yes... I am fine, thank you..."

Flara frowned as she sat on the left side of Espa. "No, your not... you look worried and I can't blame you... how long has it been since Velene and Vulko are missing...?"

"I don't know... I lost count the day after Velene and Vulko were taken away..." Espa said, sighing. "I should have gone with BlackAgumon when he left to join Vulko in the Tamer's world..."

Blinking, Labramon looked up at Eva. "I thought that portal BlackAgumon used was only for Rookie level Digimon...?"

Eva nodded. "It is..."

And Espa sweatdropped before sighing. "OK... scratch that idea..."

Giggling slightly, Flara placed her hand on Espa's shoulder. "Espa... do you love your son much?"

Espa nodded slightly. "Yeah... of course I do..."

"Then... all I can think of is that you have to trust him..." Flara said. "And if anything is wrong, Takuya and his friends will help him out. Remember, they are also in the Tamer's world as well... So, have faith, my dear cousin."

Espa smiled a little. "Yeah... all right. I shall..."

Eva, however, wasn't too sure. She remembered the worried expression on His Holiness Zera's face when he told everyone on the day when BlackAgumon left to join Vulko. Eva could tell that His Holiness Zera is hiding something...

And what Zera is hiding is that he has learned the dreaded truth about Velene's fate, becoming the terrifiying Dark Fox... and almost ending the life of her own child. Zera knew about the Dark Gene, an ancient curse that has been left behind by Valmarmon on the day of his defeat by Granasmon... that is passed down throughout generations...

Eva has to wonder... is anything else going to go wrong...?

0000000000000000000000

It was the next morning and the two Soverign,s Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon were already speaking to a couple of glowing orbs in their Soverign Lair. On the right orb was the Tamers inside HYPNOS and on the left orb was the team resting on Angel Island.

"Everyone, listen up! We have some good news and some bad news..." Azulongmon said.

From the right orb was the cold-tough voice of Seto Kaiba. "_Really...? Well, I hate to give you bad news as well... An old friend of ours is back in the Digital World..._"

Azulongmon blinked. "Really...? Who is that...?"

A gulp was heard from the left orb. It belongs to May. "_I...It's not Mariku, is it...? Please tell me he hasn't come back..._"

"_No... it isn't... he is a kid called Neo Saiba._" Kaiba said from the right orb.

Zhuqiaomon's eyes widen in shock and anger. "**WHAT...?**"

Inumon was yelling in the right orb. "**_THAT JERK OF A BRAT IS BACK IN THE DIGITAL WORLD? I SWEAR, I'LL HUNT HIM DOWN IF HE CAUSES TROUBLE LIKE HE DID LAST TIME!_**"

"**_HEY!_**" Came the voice of Tai in the left orb. "_Who is Neo?_"

The voice of Koji came after Tai, in a shocked tone. "_Wait a minute... Neo Saiba? I remember him! Didn't he appear in Kaiba's mini-tournament a couple days back...?_"

"_Yeah... he summoned that huge three headed black dragon before his opponent, Judai Yuki, used some card combos to beat him!_" Tommy said.

A sigh from Yugi in the right orb. "_Yes... that is him..._"

Kari spoke up. "_So... what did Neo do in order to make him your enemy...? Tell us, you guys..._"

With the help of Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon, the Tamers and Duelist from the right orb told everyone in the left orb about Neo Saiba. How he worked for WarDevidramon, how he betrayed and killed his BlackMetalGreymon as well as killing Inumon's best friend, Labramon, with no regret.

They included about Neo's capture after chasing after his LadyDevimon, whom had a good heart which she kept when she Digivolved from Gatomon, before becoming Angedramon.

Henry was finishing off the story. "_...and as punishment for the things he has done, the Soverigns had Angedramon cast a spell on him... blocking all memories of his Digimon days... including the grude he had against Rika..._"

A disgusted scoff came from Yolei. "_What a jerk! I'm so glad he got what he deserved..._"

"_So... if his memories of the Digital World is blocked... why is Neo back in the Digital World...?_" Izzy asked.

From the right orb, Joey spoke up. "_We are beggining to think that Angedramon's spell over Neo is slowly wearing away..._"

Looking at the right orb, Zhuqiaomon looked angry. "Kaiba, how on earth did Neo get back into the Digital World anyhow?"

Kaiba smirked. "_Through a portal... me and Blue Eyes found one in the alleyway..._"

Nodding slightly, Zhuqiaomon growled softly. "I see... well, we'll keep our eyes out for Neo! We'll bring him back to your world before he regains his memories and cause trouble again..." He turned his attention to both of the orbs. "However, now for our good and bad news. The bad news is... we haven't found another possible location for the Central Key..."

"_Perfect..._" Tai muttered. "_And the good news...?_"

Chuckling, Azulongmon spoke up. "The good news is that Zoe and her Spirits of Wind will be the next one to gain Fusion Evolution!"

A happy squeal from Zoe in the left orb. "_**OH RIGHT! YES, THAT IS SO AWESOME!**_"

"_Yeah, Zoe... so cool... please don't yell in my ear again... please...?_" Moaned Takuya.

Laughing, the long blue dragon continued. "The location of where you'll do your quest is in Zhuqiaomon's area. It is called Breezy Mountain."

"_Fitting name for your Spirits..._" Koichi said.

Giggles can be heard from Zoe. "_Yeah... I guess your right..._"

"_Well... who wanna go with Zoe to Breezy Mountain and help her?_" Takato asked. "_Considering what happened with Tommy's group yesterday, it won't be surprising if BlackGuilmon will be trying to stop us from doing our mission..._"

A smirk came from Rika. "_Well... if your that worried, gogglehead... I'll go with Zoe on her journey through the Breezy Mountain._"

"_I'll come too..._" Yolei said. "_Me and Hawkmon will be really useful as he is a bird..._"

Hawkmon gave off a hearty laugh. "_Can't deny that sort of truth..._"

Nodding softly, Azulongmon looked at the two orbs. "Anyone else...?"

"_Nope... that is fine with me... Only Rika, Renamon, Yolei and Hawkmon will come along._" Zoe said. "_Besides... we'll show that BlackGuilmon that we girls are tough!_"

"**_GOT THAT RIGHT!_**" Rika and Yolei said, together.

A small smirk was heard from Renamon. "_I totally agree..._"

Chuckling, Davis' voice can be heard when he spoke to the nervous Hawkmon. "_Do you agree, Hawkmon? Even though your a **BOY**._"

"_Erm... no comment!_" Hawkmon quickly said.

Shaking his head, Zhuqiaomon became serious. "All right... just for today, it is just the Fusion Evolution quest. Hopefully, when tomorrow comes, we'll find out another possible location for the Central Key in my realm."

"_Sure thing, Zhuqiaoster!_" Said Sonic.

A groan was heard from Henry. "_Just what we need... another Terriermon..._"

Laughing slightly, Ryo spoke up. "_Don't worry, Henry. At least Sonic has something that Terriermon doesn't have..._"

"_Speed?_" Henry asked.

If anyone could see Ryo, he'll be shaking his head. "_Nope... Sonic is more smarter..._"

And a sound of Terriermon's anime fall can be heard. "**_WATCH IT!_**"

"All right, all right..." Azulongmon said, laughing a little. "Zoe, I wish you and your team luck. Until the next time, my friends..."

The orbs dimmed as Zhuqiaomon growled. "Neo... I thought we would never deal with that brat again... if that human, Joey, is right about Angedramon's spell wearing off... then there is no doubt he'll be coming after all of us for revenge..."

Azulongmon lowered his head. "Neo may be foolish to join WarDevidramon's ranks years ago but, he is no fool to destroy us Soverigns... if he is coming out for revenge, he will never come after us. We are too powerful to be destroyed as you have shown when you faced MegaGargomon..."

Nodding slightly, Zhuqiaomon turned to his friend. "Yes... that is true... however, he might come after Angedramon... where is she...? We must warn her that her old Tamer is back!"

"I do not know... after she cast a spell on Neo's memories and allowed him to return into the Real World... she left on a journey..." Azulongmon said. He then, shuddered. "Imagine this... if Neo joined up with WarDevidramon before... there is no doubt he'll join up with Lucemon..."

Zhuqiaomon sighed and closed his four red eyes. "Let's pray that Neo doesn't know about Lucemon... and vice versa..."

0000000000000000000000000

"I can't see why I won't go into the Digital World and start my quest to find Neo!" Kaiba said, growling as Yugi stood in front of him. Rika and Renamon were ready to join Zoe, Yolei and Hawkmon at Breezy Mountain while Kaiba is suggesting that some of them should go into the Digital World to find Neo.

Yugi, however, was against it. "Kaiba... we can't do that! We'll need permission from the Soverigns... besides, the Digital World is too big... Neo could be anywhere!"

"If you want my advice, Seto... don't do what Joey does!" Tea spoke up.

Smirking, Kaiba nodded. "OK..."

Nearby, Joey sweatdropped. "I just don't get it... Kaiba was the one who was going insane while I get insulted by Tea!"

"Guess that is how life works, buddy..." Tristan muttered.

Looking around, Inumon looked confused. "Hey... where is Red Eyes...? I haven't seen him since he left last night..."

Sweatdropping, Joey shook his head. "He must still be at the Soverign's Lair where your girlfriend and his sisters are resting at..."

That got Inumon even more confused. "He is visiting the Huskymon sisters..? Why...?"

Calmly, Tristan put his shoulder around Inumon in a father-sort of way and spoke carefully. "Inumon... when did you last watch a Balto movie...?"

Inumon blushed. "Y...Yesterday morning... when you guys were having breakfast... I watched the third movie, Wings of Change..."

Nodding, Tristan continued. "Did... you watch the whole movie..."

"Erm... no... I got intrested in one scene of a movie..." Inumon said, sheepishly.

Joey slapped his head. "Yeah... we know about that... and that scene is just about a beautiful red husky gal called Jenna... right...?"

Inumon started to tap his foot as his face went red. "Wha... what is your point...?"

"Do you remember me holding up the clock and checking out the battery last night?" Tristan asked.

Nodding slowly, Inumon became confused again. "Yeah... come to think of it, **WHY** did you had that battery out last night...?"

Tristan coughed slightly. "Easy... Red Eyes took it out during yesterday morning so he could have power for the camcorder..."

Now, Inumon was totally confused. "OK... Please tell me the whole truth... I am totally confused here... What does have to do with me, the movie, Red Eyes and... a... cam...corder...?" It finally dawned on him. "Oh... crud..."

Sarcastic clappings from Joey and Tristan as Inumon finally figured out his... death situations. Joey spoke up. "That's right... My Red Eyes has taped about 30 minutes of you drooling over that Jenna scene and has taken it to your BelleHuskymon girlfriend about half-past nine..."

"And he took the battery out of my clock at twenty past eleven in the morning..." Tristan said. "So, what is your verdict equals to...?"

"**DEATH!**" Inumon quickly yelled out as he turned and ran away.

Joey blinked. "Hey! Where are you going...?"

"Somewhere on this planet that BelleHuskymon can't find me!" Inumon called back as he ran off.

Sweatdropping, Tristan palmed his head. "Wonderful..."

As Rika prepared herself to enter the Digital World and to help Zoe on her quest to find her Fusion Evolution, Henry walked over to her. "You won't find him like this, Rika..."

"I don't know what your talking about..." Rika said, innocently.

Shaking his head, Henry didn't look amused. "You know what I'm talking about, Rika... ever since you learned about Neo in the Digital World, you were planning of how to get into the Digital World and find him..."

"Excuse me...? **HOW**...? All I have to do is hold my D-Power to the computer screen and..." Rika started before Henry spoke up.

"...enter the Digital World...?" Henry asked before shaking his head. "No can do, Rika... we are having enough trouble locating the real Central Key in four realms of the Digital World..."

Growling slightly, Rika sighed. "I... just want to make sure he doesn't cause trouble again..."

Henry placed his hand on Rika's shoulder. "And we will... the moment we hear that a human is causing trouble in the Digital World... in either Azulongmon's realm, Ebonwumon's realm, Zhuqiaomon's realm or Baihumon's realm... we'll be there!"

Smiling slighly, Rika nodded. "Yeah... okay... I'll hold you up to that..." She turned around. "OK, Renamon... let's go..."

Nodding, Renamon followed her Tamer. "Coming..."

"Rika, be careful... Who knows what BlackGuilmon is planning..." Yugi said.

Smiling a little, Rika nodded to Yugi. "Don't you worry... we can take him!"

Yugi smiled. "All right... good luck!"

"Thanks..." Rika said, as she and Renamon walked over to the computer.

000000000000000000000

"Warrior of Wind and her allies are at Breezy Mountain right now!" ShadowRanamon said as she walked into BlackGuilmon's tent.

ShadowGrumblemon soon followed. "And that nutty Kangarumon is there as well..."

BlackGuilmon switched on a monitor for them to watch. "Right... let's see if SkullSatamon's perfect choice really is perfect..."

"Yeah right... like he is perfect with that stupid rythmes of his..." ShadowRanamon said. "How much did you get from him for that jar you have...?"

Picking up a paper, BlackGuilmon smirked. "400 dollars... why?"

Sweatdropping, ShadowRanamon sighed. "Never mind..."

000000000000000000000

Breezy Mountain was legendary, in fact. With gentle winds blowing about on some green grass, leaves on trees and flowers.

First thing that came into Zoe's mind was... "Così bello! La montagna breezy è il mio genere di sede!" (_So beautiful! Breezy Mountain is my kind of home!_)

Rika smirked. "Breezy Mountain...? More like Forest Mountain... or Meadow Mountain..."

Zoe giggled. "Yeah... or in Italian... Montagna Del Prato!"

And Yolei burst out in laughter. "Prato...? **HA!** Something wrong with that word..."

Giggling sheepishly, Zoe scratched her head. "Yeah, can't argue with that..." She then, turned around and stood on a stump, shouting out. "Foresta! Vento! Acqua! Amore!" (_Forest! Wind! Water! Love!_) She giggled again. "I love this place already!"

Standing near a tree, Renamon shook her head at Zoe's excitement. "Wonder if she took too much sugar... we've been only here for five minutes..."

Hawkmon was resting on a tree branch with an amused look on his face. "Well, there is nothing wrong with a bit of excitment, Renamon..."

"True... unless you have a girl shouting random Italian words about..." Renamon muttered.

Sighing, Rika walked up to Zoe, tapping her shoulder. "OK, blondie... do you have any clue on how we can search for your Fusion Evolution on this mountain...?"

Zoe shrugged. "No idea... Tommy told me that he gained DaiPenmon's form during their battle against that bug Digimon, Peripatusmon..."

"Before or after he threw off his temper?" Yolei asked, with a smirk.

Rika blinked. "Threw off his temper...? Tommy...? That little kid...? Why...? His Advance form isn't that bad, is it...?"

Zoe sighed. "Compair between his form and the other forms that Takuya, Koji and Koichi has... I say it's pretty bad..."

Yolei nodded. "Yeah... the moment when Tommy, Vulko, Cody, BlackAgumon and Armadilliomon returned from their journey... we asked Tommy if we could see DaiPenmon..."

Rika raised an eyebrow. "And...?"

"Cody and Vulko warned us not to laugh... and we were confused... till Tommy evolved into DaiPenmon..." Zoe said, sighing.

Rubbing her head, Yolei smiled. "You don't know how long it took us to hold our smirks and laughter back... and DaiPenmon holding his double popsicle sticks wasn't helping us restraining ourselves... I can tell ya..."

Shaking her head, Rika looked around their area. "Well... let's go off and do our search... before this BlackGuilmon sends a Digimon to prevent us from doing this job..."

As Renamon took a step forward, she came to a halt and narrowed her eyes, tensing her muscles up before croutching on the floor. She growled softly. "Rika..."

Confused, Rika looked at Renamon and knew what position her Digimon was taking. "I see..."

"Rika, why is Renamon like this...?" Yolei asked.

Narrowing her eyes, Rika looked around. "Renamon senses a Digimon somewhere here... and if she is taking this fighting stance of hers... than this Digimon isn't on our side..."

Hawkmon looked around. "I wonder what this Digimon is like..."

Smirking, Renamon leapt into the air. "Only one way to find out..." With one quick swoop, the foxy Digimon went behind a huge tree and knocked out the spying Digimon out of his hiding place. "Oh look... a peeping tom..."

The peeping Digimon was none other than Kagarumon as he land on his feet and rubbed his arm where Renamon hit him. "Hey! Watch were your hitting you foxy, doxy, loxy, toxy hitter!"

Zoe blinked. "Erm... who is that...?"

Checking out her D-Power, Rika shook her head. "Kangarumon... an Armour Digimon... this is the result of Veemon Armour Digivolving with the Digi-Egg of Kindness..."

"So... Veemon can Armour Digivolve with other Digi-Eggs? Does that mean my Hawkmon could Armour Digivolve with the Digi-Eggs that Davis, TK, Kari and Cody have?" Yolei asked before she smiled. "I wonder what Hawkmon is like when he Armour Digivolves with the Digi-Egg of Hope..."

Hawkmon blushed. "Yolei..." He then, blinked. "Hey... there is also a Digi-Egg of Kindness...?"

Nodding, Rika smiled. "That's right..."

Yolei looked happy. "That means Ken can have Wormmon Armour Digivolve as well! That sounds so cool! I wonder what Wormmon will end up like if Ken has the Digi-Egg of Kindness..."

Confused, Kangarumon scratched his neck. "Erm... hello...? Remember me, you guys, ruys, zuys, buys, huys...?"

"First of all, yes... I do remember you..." Renamon said before she did a quick uppercut and knocked Kagarumon through the air. "And second of all, we are girls... except for Hawkmon."

Not only Kangarumon flew through the air but, he quickly made a recovery and landed on his feet. He rubbed his chin where Renamon's fist connected. "Ow, dow, zow, pow, low..."

Shaking her head, Rika looked at Yolei and Zoe. "Just leave Kangarumon to Renamon... she can easily take this clown down..."

Kangarumon didn't looked amused. "Clown...? Who your calling a clown, zlown, blown, flown...?

Sighing, Renamon pointed at Kangarumon. "Your the clown... and frankly, your type of rythmes really bugs me now..." She leapt forward and punches Kangarumon in the face.

"**OW! WATCH WERE YOUR PUNCHING, LADY, FADY, SADY, WADY!**" Kangarumon yelled out.

Drawing a card out, Rika slashed it through the side of her blue D-Power. "Let's finish this right now... **DIGI MODIFY! FRIGIMON'S SUB-ZERO ICE PUNCH ACTIVATE!**"

"Beg pardon, bardon, fardon, zardon...?" Kagarumon said, looking dazed as he landed on the ground and soon got up, rubbing his face.

Flexing her fight fist, Renamon leapt into the air and struck her fist down onto Kangarumon's chest with a chilling result. "**SUB ZERO ICE PUNCH!**"

Kangarumon gasped as Renamon's cold fist connected and his body started to be covered in ice. "**AHH! THAT'S COLD, FLOD, ZLOD, BOLD!**"

"Sayanora..." Renamon simply said as she turned and started to walk off.

Shocked, Yolei turned to Rika with anger in her eyes. "You... You **KILLED** a Digimon...?"

Shaking her head, Rika looked at Yolei. "Like I have any choice... besides, that guy is evil... in a strange sort of way..."

Gritting her teeth, Yolei turned to see a ice statue of Kangarumon right near Renamon. "But... still... it doesn't feel right..."

Zoe nodded. "I know how you feel but... I had to defeat countless evil Digimon during my adventures... if I didn't do that, I wouldn't be here alive..."

Hawkmon walked up to Yolei and patted her left hand with his wing. "It's okay to have these negative feelings on killing Digimon, Yolei... but, sometimes the wrong choices like these... could be the right ones..."

Smiling a little, Yolei nodded. "Yeah... your right... and to tell you the truth... I don't feel bad having this... evil idiot Digimon annoying us anymore..." She looked back at the ice statue and gasped. "Or... not..."

Everyone turned around and saw the ice statue breaking apart, before Kangarumon leapt out and shivered like crazy. "Y...you will regreat t...that you... you... you..."

Rika clicked her fingers. "Renamon... finish him off before he recovers..."

"At once, Rika!" Renamon said, leaping into the air and summoning thousands of sharp diamonds in the air. "This time, say goodbye like you mean it! **DIAMOND STORM!**"

"Wha...? **YARGH!** They are sharp, parp, larp, carp!" Kangarumon yelled out in pain as his entire body was covered in Renamon's Diamond Storm attack.

Rika grinned. "Game over..." She then, gasped. "What in the...?"

As if he inflated his body, Kangarumon just shook Renamon's attack off his body like it was nothing. "Heh... that was pathetic, lathetic, zathetic!"

Renamon was also in shock. "How did he...? My attack... could have killed him... How was it even possible to survive that... Many Champion and Armour Digimon fell before my attack... How could he even still be standing...?"

Kangarumon grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Heh..." He then, took one step forward before throwing his fist out. "**HOT... STEP... PUNCH!**"

Before she could react, Renamon could feel a powerful invisible force into her stomach, causing her to choke and fall to her knees. "_The... pain..._"

Rika gasped in horror. "**RENAMON!**"

Gritting her teeth, Yolei brought out her red D-3. "OK... That is jerk is so low... hitting a lady... Hawkmon, take him down!"

Hawkmon nodded. "You got it Yolei... _Hawkmon Digivolve to... **AQUILAMON!**_"

"Hmm?" Kangarumon muttered as he looked up to see a huge eagle-like bird with huge horns flying towards him. "Intresting..."

Aquilamon opened his beak and unleashed a barrage of pink energy rings. "**BLAST RINGS!**"

Smirking, Kangarumon jumped up and went through the the energy rings as if he was a lion going through a flaming ring in a circus. "Watch out, lout, fout, zout, wout!"

Gasping, Aquilamon flapped his wings backwards. "Yolei! I better Chaotic Digivolve into EmerlEaglemon quickly!"

Looking at the screen of her D-3, Yolei smiled. "Yes! Chaotic Digivolution for Aquilamon is a hundred per cent! I better activate it before it's too late!"

**WHAM!**

Cringing, Yolei looked up to see Kangarumon slamming his fist into Aquilamon's face, knocking the huge bird down to the ground. Zoe shook her head as Aquilamon crashed onto the ground. "I think it's too late, Yolei..."

Giggling sheepishly, Yolei nodded. "Yeah... I... better check if he is okay..."

Nodding, Zoe brought out her D-Tector. "YOu do that... I however, will take care of him..."

Smirking, Kangarumon landed on the ground and did a few shadow boxing. "Oh please... how can you beat me, girl, firl, airl, kirl?"

"Watch and learn..." Zoe said before she slashed the side of her D-Tector onto her hand that was surrounded by a single whirling Digi-Code. "**EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KAZEMON!**"

There was a jaw-dropping from Kangarumon as Kazemon hovered in the air with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "No way! A human evolved, svolved, kvolved... into a Digimon...?"

Kneeling beside Aquilamon, Yolei sweatdropped. "OK... I'm beggining to think he is starting to run out with lame rythmes..."

Groaning, Aquilamon nodded. "Yes... by the way, Yolei... can you do me a favour...?"

"Sure, Aquilamon... what's that?" Yolei asked.

Lifting his head, Aquilamon looked at Yolei. "Can you answer that phone... the ringing is driving me insane here..."

Sweatdropping, Yolei sighed. "Perfect... he's got ringing in his head..."

Rika was beside Renamon, helping her to her feet. "Renamon...? What happened...? All he did was a punch in the air and you... fell..."

Holding her stomach, Renamon glanced at Kangarumon. "_He... did it really fast... Rika..." She coughed. "His speed is much faster than mine... he must have trained his strength, speed and knowledge somehow..._"

"Too bad he never trained his crummy rythmes..." Rika muttered. "I hope Zoe will be okay... you don't go down really easily and all it took was one punch to put you out from this fight... same goes for Aquilamon..."

Renamon's eyes widen. "_Maybe... maybe..._"

Confused, Rika looked at Renamon. "Maybe what...?"

Groaning, Renamon turned her gaze to Rika. "_Maybe he is from..._" And then, she passed out.

"**RENAMON!**" Rika screamed out. She set her gaze on Kangarumon as she carefully placed Renamon on the ground, fury in her eyes. "**KAZEMON! TAKE THAT JERK DOWN!**"

Kazemon nodded. "You got it!" And with that, she landed on the ground... did a headstand and started to twirl around with her legs flying around. "**TEMPEST TWIST!**"

Kangarumon started to laugh. "Oh please... you got to be kiddi... **ARGH!**" He was caught in the whirlwind of Kazemon's kicks. "Ooh, doh, foh, zoh, soh..."

Finishing her Tempest Twist attack off, Kazemon raised her hands in the air, creating an invisible wind on her fingertips. "Now, to teach you a lesson... **HURRICANE WA**..." She gasped suddenly as she slowly hovered back to the ground and her attack stopped by itself. "How on earth...? What's going on...?"

"K..Kazemon...? What's wrong...?" Yolei asked.

"M...My Spirits... they've stopped my Hurricane Wave attack... but, why...?" Kazemon muttered to herself before she glowed and became Zoe once more. "Oh no..."

Rika gulped. "Double oh no..."

Kangarumon grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson not to kick people in the faces, you bi..."

"**ALL RIGHT! WE DON'T WANNA HEAR THOSE SORT OF WORDS IN RYTHMES!**" Yolei yelled out. "Honestly... for someone who used the Digi-Egg of Kindness, you sure know how to hurt women..."

Scoffing, Kagarumon didn't look like he cared. "So, what are you ladies gonna do now, zow, fow, bow...? That foxy girl is out-cold, the huge bird has his head ringing and your butterfly-gal has left you..." Grinning, he took a step back before launching himself at Zoe. "Say hello to Sweet Dream Land, girly! **JUMPING JAB!**"

Yolei and Rika gasped. "**ZOE! LOOK OUT!**"

Before Zoe could react, the screen of her D-Tector glowed and Kangarumon was stopped in mid-air... blowing him back to the ground. "Oof, gof, zof, lof, rof..."

"What in the...?" Zoe muttered to herself before the Spirits of Wind hovered around her. "Huh..?"

Blinking, Yolei pointed at the Spirits. "What... are those...?"

Rika raised an eyebrow. "Her... Spirits of Wind...?"

Nodding, Zoe pointed to the Human Spirit of Wind. "Yeah... that Spirit I use to evolve into Kazemon..." She turned to the Beast Spirit of Wind and points to it. "And that Spirit I use to Beast Evolve to Zephyrmon..."

"What's going on...?" Aquilamon asked, getting up.

"Beats me..." Yolei muttered.

The Spirits of Wind vanished and Zoe held her D-Tector up. She looked at it before grinning. "Our quest has been completed... we have found my Fusion Evolution..."

Rika smirked. "Already...?"

Nodding, Zoe turned her gaze to Kangarumon as he got up. "So, you heartless boxing jerk? Ready to be taken down once and for all...?"

"Please, flease, slease... What can you do...?" Kangarumon asked, smirking.

Holding her free hand out, a ball of Digi-code covered her hand. "How about... **THIS?**" She slashed the side of her D-Tector against the code. "**EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!**"

Yolei smiled. "Go, Zoe!"

Fusing the Spirits of Kazemon and Zephyrmon, Zoe soon transformed her into a blue-haired Digimon clothed in a white space-age uniform. She had violet thrusters on her arms and legs for decoration. The wind coalesced into a pair of white metal wings, a cap resembling an air plane, and a giant pinwheel.

She landed on the ground and held the pinwheel in the air. "**JETSILPHYMON!**"

"**YIKES, FIKES, ZIKES, PIKES!**" Kangarumon replied in shock.

Jumping up and down, Yolei looked happy. "Awesome! She has the same name as Silphymon when Aquilamon and Kari's Gatomon DNA Digivolve..." She then, smirked. "Does that mean that Silphymon is a female instead of a male...?"

Aquilamon looked nervous. "I hope not..."

Rika smirked at JetSilphymon's weapon. "What's with the pinwheel...?"

JetSilphymon shrugged. "Dunno... comes with the gear, I suppose..."

Gritting his teeth, Kangarumon leapt towards JetSilphymon with his fist outstreched. "Hey! Forgotten about me...? **JUMPING JAB!**"

Narrowing her eyes, JetSilphymon held her hand out and unleashed a hail of vacuum spheres. "No, I haven't... **JET WINTER!**"

The Jet Winter attack of JetSilphymon's came upon Kangarumon and started to pummel him to the ground. "**YEOW! HEOW! ZEOW! LEOW! SOEW!**"

"And to finish this off..." JetSilphymon said, raising her pinwheel into the air before bringing it down to create a huge whirlwind. "**ULTRA TURBULENCE!**"

Kangarumon looked up in time to see the attack heading towards him. "Oh no, zo, ho, yo, go..." He was soon trapped in the zone of chaotically blowing wind which batters him about before flinging him through the air like he was a member of Team Rocket. "**WARGH...!**"

JetSilphymon smirked as she waved. "Bye bye, now..."

"I'm blasting off again, ygain, zgi... OK, I'm getting off this habit now..." Kangarumon said before vanished in a twinkle on the sky.

Rika clapped. "Nice job, Zoe... you taught that heartless jerk a lesson..."

JetSilphymon nodded. "Thank you very much... how is Renamon...?"

Glancing at Renamon, Rika sighed. "She is out cold... she will recover as soon as possible..."

Yolei nodded before glancing at Aquilamon. "What about you...? Are you okay...?"

"I...I think so..." Aquilamon muttered before he de-Digivolved back into Hawkmon. "I think the next time I face a Digimon that has boxing attacks... I'll go Ultimate..."

Sitting down, JetSilphymon nodded slightly. "Let's rest here until Renamon recovers... then, we can head on home!"

"Good idea..." Rika said, sitting down beside Renamon.

As they waited for Renamon to wake up and be healthy again, Yolei started to laugh for no reason at all. "Hey, I just figured out something... what happens when Tommy sees your JetSilphymon form, Zoe...? How will he react...?"

JetSilphymon shrugged. "Dunno... out of control, me thinks..."

"Oh brother..." Rika muttered.

000000000000000000000000

As BlackGuilmon switched off the monitor when the battle was over, ShadowRanamon held up a small list in her hands. "We should remind ourselves that Kangarumon has now owed us about 300 dollars due to his... non-stop rymthes..."

"Gee... we are rich..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered.

Smirking, ShadowRanamon glanced at BlackGuilmon. "What is your opinion about this...? I think that SkullSatamon has failed us..."

After a moment silence, BlackGuilmon shook his head. "No... he did a good job..."

Both ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon's jaw dropped in total shock. "**WHAT...?**"

Annoyed, BlackGuilmon whirled at the two Shadow Warriors. "SkullSatamon has done a good job picking this Kangarumon! Did you see how he survived the attacks from Renamon! She is a **POWERFUL** Rookie Digimon! She has taken down many strong Champion and Armour Digimon with the help of her Tamer... and yet, her SnowAgumon's attack didn't froze him very long and he easily survived her deadly Diamond Storm attack!"

Blinking, ShadowRanamon nodded slowly. "Yeah, but... he still lost..."

"Ah... but, Kangarumon survived... he has easly taken down **TWO** strong Digimon without any worries..." BlackGuilmon said, before looking at ShadowGrumblemon. "Bring in SkullSatamon, I need to know where he has met Kangarumon at..."

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "Right away..."

As ShadowGrumblemon left, ShadowRanamon shook her head. "Even if Kangarumon was strong, he still failed! Two out of four have complete their quests! Tommy has DaiPenmon and Zoe has JetSilphymon! Only JP hasn't got his Fusion Evolution yet and Tea's SnowAgumon hasn't got his new Mega form yet! No doubt one of those two are next!"

Grinning, BlackGuilmon smirked. "Which is why we'll find **ANOTHER **Digimon that is tough like Kangarumon... with a much higher level, me thinks..."

That was when SkullSatamon entered with a grin. "Heya! What's up?"

"SkullSatamon... where on earth did you exactly met Kangarumon at...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Scratching the top of his head, SkullSatamon replied. "At the _Starke Stahlsenke_."

BlackGuilmon blinked. "The what...?"

"_Starke Stahlsenke_... It's German for **Strong Steel Valley**..." ShadowRanamon said.

ShadowGrumblemon came in with an amused grin. "Oh yeah... MarineDevimon tricked SkullSatamon to that place, saying that they were selling free cheeseburgers there..."

Shaking her head, ShadowRanamon looked annoyed. "And he fell for it..." She blinked and palmed her face. "No wait... I should know him better..."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Strong Steel Valley... now I understand... strong Champion, Ultimate and Armour Digimon live there to toughen their abilities like strengths, speed and knowledge... that is how Kangarumon is strong!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "That's right!"

BlackGuilmon grinned. "There is still hope to prevent JP and Tea from completing their quests... SkullSatamon, take ShadowGrumblemon and ShadowRanamon with you to Strong Steel Valley and find me a suitable Digimon that will be willing to help us crush these pathetic beings..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Righto... Come on, you two... Free cheeseburgers over there!"

Both ShadowGrumblemon and ShadowRanamon sweatdropped as they followed SkullSatamon out of the tent. ShadowGrumblemon sighed. "This will be so intresting..."

"Yeah... hopefully we'll bump into Kangarumon along the way... he still owes us 300 dollars." ShadowRanamon added as they left.

Grinning, BlackGuilmon turned back to the monitor and brought up the image of Kangarumon surviving Renamon's Diamond Storm attack with ease. "And if those Digimon from Strong Steel Valley doesn't scare them... then the return of UmbraDevimon will..."

0000000000000000000000

It wasn't much long until Renamon has awaken and was all right. With their goodbyes, Rika and Renamon returned to HYPNOS while Zoe, Yolei and Hawkmon returned to Angel Island.

As the Tamers asked Rika and Renamon what has happened, Tristan got a call on his cell phone. He answered it. "Hello...?"

"_Tristan... is that you...?_" Said a voice.

Sweatdropping, Tristan sighed. "Inumon... where are you...?"

A nervous chuckle was heard from Inumon. "_I... I think I ran away a bit too far..._"

Tristan didn't like the sound of this. "**HOW** far...? Where are you at...?"

"_At a payphone in Liverpool, England._" Came Inumon's reply.

After taking some time to allow the message to register in his head, Tristan yelled. "**HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET TO LIVERPOOL IN ENGLAND IN UNDER 3 HOURS?**"

Another nervous chuckle. "_Wasn't easy... I can tell ya..._"

With a tired look, Tristan turned to Yamaki. "Hey... can I ask you a favour..."

0000000000000000000000

Night time and Rika walked home with Renamon at her side. "So, how are you feeling...?"

Smiling, Renamon rubbed her stomach. "I'm feeling better, Rika..."

"I'm so glad... if we ever see that Kangarumon again, you'll blast him away as Taomon!" Rika said, with an angry look.

Chuckling, Renamon looked at Rika with a smile. "Calm yourself, Rika... besides, I think that Kangarumon is from the Strong Steel Valley..."

Blinking, Rika stopped. "Strong... Steel... Valley...? What's that...?"

"A strong Digimon training area... only for Ultimate, Armour and Champion level Digimon... I think that is how Kangarumon is strong..." Renamon said before she smiled. "And also another possible area for a Central Key..."

Smiling, Rika nodded. "Yeah... that could be true..."

Staring at the moon-lit sky, Renamon sighed. "Tomorrow is another day... and another journey to locate our final mission..."

"Ancient Delta... Central Digital World... Huanglongmon..." Rika whispered. She sighed and walked off. "Come on, Renamon... let's go home and get some rest..."

Renamon nodded. "Coming..."

00000000000000000000000

And on Angel Island...

"**WARGH! WHY ME? WHY ME? WARGH!**" Cried out an angry DaiPenmon as he slashed his red and blue popsicle sticks about, slashing some old trees to the ground.

Takuya, Koji, Koichi and JP were watching nearby with small sweatdrops running down their heads. JetSilphymon shook her head and glared at Takuya. "Told you Tommy will be upset with my form..."

Takuya nodded slowly. "Yeah... won't doubt you about that..."

"Hope my Fusion form won't make Tommy jealous..." JP said.

Koji shook his head. "I truely doubt about that..."

Koichi nodded. "Ditto..."

And so, another day and another quest was completed. But now, BlackGuilmon has high hopes to stop JP and Tea's task of completing their quests. And with Neo still about in the Digital World, who knows what is gonna happen... in their quest for the Ancient Delta and the Central Key...

000000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**In the next chapter, JP is chosen and with his group... headed to an ancient electric plant in Zhuqiaomon's area with a new chosen Digimon from BlackGuilmon that has trained itself in Strong Steel Valley, which is where some of the others are heading over to... in order to see if there is a key there or not...**

**And if BlackGuilmon hasn't found the key yet, he has found something very intresting hidden in the Strong Steel Valley... Wait until the next chapter to find out!**

**I'm back! Sorry if this has taken so long... maybe I should make the chapters a bit shorter... yeesh... I'll have to do a lot before I get to work...**

**And on Thursday 7th July 2005, London recived a terrible terroist attack! All I can say is that whomever did it with their evil hearts will never bring England down to it's knees! Pray to those who lost their lives and are injured by this cowardly attack!**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	63. The Thunder Roars! BlackGuilmon Strikes!

**Last year, I lost my grandfather to cancer. This year, I have lost an important friend and a fellow member... Youko Fox. Owner of Inumon, Huskymon, BelleHuskymon, Jagaurmon, Phillipe and his Digimon partner, Felina the Jaguarmon along with his older sister, Saya. She died in a bus accident when she was returning from a trip... Not only I am shocked but, I am also sadden at the fact that I will no longer speak to her again... someone who said that I am her best friend outside of Brazil...**

**This story, the Mega-Crossover, will keep on going for her! I will continue this story for her! Chapter 63 will be dedicated to my good friend, Youko Fox.**

**May your soul rest in peace, my dear friend... Thank you for everything...**

000000000000000000000000

LadyDevimon gritted her teeth as she slept in her bed. She kept her clothes on as she is sharing a bed with a certain aquatic demon Digimon. She lifted her head and growled. "_I_ _told him..._"

The certain aquatic demon Digimon was MarineDevimon, whom slept on his bed with a happy grin, snoring all night. It was what kept LadyDevimon awake **ALL NIGHT**. "_zzz... zzz..._"

MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon shares a tent that has a lock on it... and only one key can unlock it... which happens to be the one SkullSatamon has taken with him to Strong Steel Valley with ShadowGrumblemon and ShadowRanamon to recruit a new and stronger Digimon for the next evolution quest which is either JP's quest for his Fusion Evolution or Tea's quest for SnowAgumon's new Mega Digivolution form.

LadyDevimon and ShadowRanamon share a tent as well but, with the Shadow Warrior of Water joining SkullSatamon and ShadowGrumblemon on their small journey, LadyDevimon had no choice but, to let MarineDevimon sleep in her tent... just as long as he doesn't wake her up...

Too bad MarineDevimon can't control his snoring when he is asleep...

Looking around, LadyDevimon picked up an empty bottle of water she has drunk last night due to the heat from the desert where the base is settled at. "_Perfect_..." And with that, she threw it onto MarineDevimon's head...

...and lucky for him, the empty bottle was plastic so, it bounced off his forehead. It was enough to wake him up though. He sat down and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "_Eh...? What's up_..."

"What's up...? **YOU ARE!**" LadyDevimon hissed, getting out of her bed. "I told you you can sleep here as long as you don't wake me up!"

Blinking, MarineDevimon looked confused. "Wake you up...? How did I wake you up...?"

Gritting her teeth, LadyDevimon pointed at MarineDevimon. "With... your... **SNORING!**"

And with that, MarineDevimon looked offended. "I don't snore..."

"Then, you got a propeller up your nose!" LadyDevimon muttered.

Shrugging, MarineDevimon laid back on his bed. "I can't help it... I never had good sleep in a long, long time..."

LadyDevimon looked confused. "Why...?"

Frowning, MarineDevimon held up four fingers. "Four words... SkullSatamon moaning about cheeseburgers. Get it now, missy...?"

Shaking her head, LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "Please don't tell me he spent all night dreaming and moaning about cheeseburgers..."

"OK... I won't..." MarineDevimon muttered.

Sighing, LadyDevimon leaned back on her bed before sitting up again with a shocked look on her face. "Erm... MarineDevimon..."

Sighing, MarineDevimon slowly faced LadyDevimon while still lying on the bed. "Yes... what is it now, madam upset...?"

"How upset would you be when I say that there is a cannon pointing to your head...?" LadyDevimon asked, fixing her eyes on something.

Blinking, MarineDevimon sat up and kept his gaze at the nervous. "Cannon... Pointing to my head...? LadyDevimon, what cannon is pointing..." He turned around to see the barrel of a cannon pointing to his head. "...to...my...head...? **ARGH!**"

LadyDevimon followed the cannon and saw it was attached to something outside. She got up and walked outside and gasped. "An **ARMORMON**...?"

Armormon is like a metallic centaur that is half man, half horse. His arms were shaped into cannons and had to cannon blasters on his back. His face was covered by a mask. He chuckled as he drew his cannon out of the tent. "Scared him there, didn't I...?"

"_Oh_... _boy_..." Came the relieved voice of MarineDevimon as he fainted.

Sweatdropping, LadyDevimon nodded. "Totally..." She then, frowned. "Now, what are you doing here in our base...? Explain yourself..."

That was when ShadowGrumblemon came out form behind Armormon and smirked. "This is whom will be facing against the problem when either JP or Tea's SnowAgumon go out on their quest today..."

"ShadowGrumblemon...?" LadyDevimon gasped. She looked up to see SkullSatamon and ShadowRanamon walking up to them. "You two... you have returned..."

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep... that's right..." And gulped down a cheeseburger.

Sighing, ShadowRanamon walked up to LadyDevimon. "It wasn't easy... moment we got there, this bone-headed moron began his search for a burger bar in Strong Steel Valley!"

"Lemme guess... along the way, you bump into Armormon..." LadyDevimon muttered.

ShadowGrumblemon nodded slightly. "Yeah... in the burger bar itself..."

Sweatdropping, LadyDevimon looked confused. "In the burger bar...? Impossible, Armormon can't eat! He is a Cyborg Digimon! How can he eat food...?"

Armormon smirked. "Who said I was eating there...? I am a cook!"

Now, LadyDevimon was really confused. "**A COOK? **How can he be a cook...? Look at him, he doesn't have any hands! Only cannons!"

Nodding slightly, Armormon didn't looked too worried. "Yes, well... it wasn't easy, I can tell ya... but, I glad I gonna do a bit of action!"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yeah... and I am so glad we picked this guy... he'll be more useful than Peripatusmon and Kangarumon..."

"Kangarumon..." Armormon muttered, shaking his head. "I wasn't happy to learn that chump was picked over me, I can tell ya..."

LadyDevimon blinked. "Problems with him...?"

"He was banned from the burger bar because of his problem..." ShadowRanamon said.

Sighing, LadyDevimon nodded. "Of course... **THAT **problem..."

"What problem, broblem, sloblem, crublum, numbl..." SkullSatamon started off when ShadowGrumblemon wacked him on the head with his mallet. "**OW!**"

ShadowGrumblemon, true to his name, grumbled. "Shut up..."

That was when BlackGuilmon came out and grinned. "Ah... you returned... with an Armormon!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "That's right, boss. Tell us the info about our new recruit!"

BlackGuilmon chuckled. "Of course... _Armormon, Ultimate level, Virus type, Cyborg Digimon. Also known as Assultmon. His attacks are called Justice Massacre and Surprise Attack_."

Smiling, ShadowRanamon laughed. "Like I said, much better than Kangarumon and Peripatusmon... Any words about who shall be the next target...?"

"Not yet... we have to be patient... Once we know, we shall have Armormon take down those pests and squash them like flies!" BlackGuilmon said, grinning.

Armormon saluted with his right cannon onto his forehead. "I am at your command, sir!"

"Excellent..." BlackGuilmon said, chuckling darkly.

00000000000000000000000000

"Lady Ophanimon, it is time for us to know who is next to search on their quest to evolve into stronger warriors..." Zhuqiaomon said, looking at a holographic image in front of him.

Nodding slightly, Ophanimon smiled. _"I understand, Zhuqiaomon. Once again, this place is going to take place in your realm once again_."

Zhuqiaomon sighed. "Again in my realm...? What is it? A training ground of somesort...?"

Azulongmon was nearby, chuckling. "I guess that is true..."

With a smile still on her face, Ophanimon continued. "_Located in Zhuqiaomon's area is an abandoned electricial plant used for electric-only Digimon... whom left it during the reign of WarDevidramon a couple of years ago_..."

"Yes... and the reason it's still abandoned because those Digimon that lived in the plant were unlucky enough to bump into WarDevidramon..." Zhuqiaomon said, venom in his voice. "That coward slained them away like dust..."

Azulongmon nodded sadly. "Yes... those poor unfortunate souls... I am glad that Gallantmon has avanged them all when he defeated WarDevidramon himself..."

"And soon, Gallantmon will have to face his biggest challange ever... facing against his own brother... ChaosGallantmon!" Zhuqiaomon said. "Hopefully, when that time has come... the quests for Digivolution and searching every area in my area of the Digital World for the Central Key will be out of the way..."

Creating an image in her hands, Ophanimon showed Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon the next chosen to search for their Digivolution. "_The next one is Junpei Shibayama, known to his friends and all of us as JP. As one of my Chosen Children, JP wields the Legendary Spirits of Thunder, left behind by the Ancient Warrior of Thunder, AncientBeetlemon_..."

"So, that leaves Tea and her SnowAgumon left, correct?" Azulongmon asked before nodding to himself. "I see... now, we have to tell everyone about our plans today..."

Zhuqiaomon looked up. "Yes... and also hear what they have to say about the Central Key. I recieved a message from them that they know a potential area where the Central Key might be hidden at. I am not happy that **THEY** could think of an idea before us..."

Azulongmon chuckled. "Because a human thought ahead against a high ranking Digimon...? Zhuqiaomon, you must stop this foolishness with your pride..."

"Yes, yes, yes... All right, Lady Ophanimon... we shall tell the others about today's Evolution Quest..." Zhuquiaomon said, directing her attention to Ophanimon's image.

Smiling gently, Ophanimon bowed. "_Thank you... Until next time, my friends_..."

As Ophanimon's image vanished, Zhuqiaomon ruffled his feathers. "Lucemon... Dark Fox... BlackGuilmon... Neo Saiba... this isn't getting any easier..."

Azulongmon laughed. "Calm yourself, my friend... we shall get through this, I know it."

Growling slightly, Zhuqiaomon's hovered back to the ground. "Whatever you say..."

With his long body, Azulongmon hovered in front of Zhuqiaomon. "Believe me... we have crippled the threat of Team Rocket and overcame Lucemon's partner-in-crime, Mariku. Even though Lucemon's level is a Rookie but, has the power of a Mega... he was defeated not once... not twice but, THREE times by the Legendary Warriors!"

"Yes... first time Lucemon was defeated was by the power of the ten Ancient Warriors. Second time, Takuya and Koji became Susanoomon and defeated Lucemon in his Ultimate form, Chaos Mode." Zhuqiaomon said, nodding his head. "And Lucemon's third defeat was by all five members of Ophanimon's Digidestined becoming Susanoomon together and overcoming Lucemon's Mega form, Wild Mode. Yes, I see what you mean..."

Azulongmon smiled. "Good..." Then, he frowned. "Now, we have to figure out about ChaosGallantmon's hidden power before he knows about it..."

Blinking, Zhuqiaomon gazed at the long blue dragon with his four red eyes. "Hidden power...? ChaosGallantmon...? How is that possible...?"

Sighing, Azulongmon turned around. "Tell me, Zhuqiaomon... where did BlackGuilmon come from...?"

"He was created by Lucemon by using copied data from Guilmon's Digital DNA..." Zhuqiaomon said.

That recived a nod from Azulongmon. "Correct... and how did Gallantmon, the Mega Digivolved form of Guilmon... defeated WarDevidramon a couple of years ago...?"

Zhuqiaomon closed his eyes. He could remember watching an image of Takato and Guilmon facing against WarDevidramon in a one-on-one battle. "Well..."

000000000000000000000000000

(**B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

"Bio-Merge activate!" _Takato yelled as he and Guilmon combined together. _

_"Guilmon Bio-Merge to..." In a flash, the images of Guilmon, Growlmon and WarGrowlmon passed quickly as a giant knight in silver armour with a red cape wavering in the wind stood in Takato and Guilmon's place with a lance in his right arm and a shield on the other._

"**...GALLANTMON!**"

_WarDevidramon is a Digimon that looked like he was fused with a WarGreymon and a Devidramon. The Digimon had the head of Devidramon with 4 red eyes, covered by a metal plate. His body resembles WarGreymon's while his back doesn't have a shield but, 4 huge demon dragon wings. His legs were like WarGreymon's except for his feet that resembles a Devidramon. Finally, his arms. There WarGreymon-like except his has the hands and the claws of Devidramon with Dramon-Destroyer claws on his arms. When Gallantmon was formed in front of him, he gasped at the sight. "What is **THIS?**"_

_"The one..." Gallantmon said, holding his lance out towards WarDevidramon. "The one who will destroy you!"_

_"Destroy me..? **NEVER!**" WarDevidramon roared as he rush towards Gallantmon._

_Gallantmon yelled in a battle cry as he rushed towards WarDevidramon. He yelled as he charged with his lance. **"LIGHTNING JOUST!**"_

_WarDevidramon was able to block it but, didn't save himself from falling. "Curses! If WarGrowlmon wasn't tough enough, this walking piece of metal has to be strong**ER**! No matter, I will win!"_

_"You'll never win! "Gallantmon said. "You will lose to me! Under the power of justice!"_

_"You sure are nobel." WarDevidramon said, sarcasticly as he got up. "Your sense of justice will never help you win the battle!" He cried out as some missles formed on his arms. "Take this! **DESTRUCTO MISSLE!**"_

_WarDevidramon fired the missles as the exploded when the made contact on Gallantmon. The evil dragon Mega laughed, thinking he has defeated the knight, but..._

_"**LIGHTNING JOUST!**" Came Gallantmon's voice, a blur of thunder and lightning erupted from the smoke, crashing into WarDevidramon's chest._

_"**ARGH!**" WarDevidramon yelled in pain. When he eased the pain on his chest, he glared at the smoke in rage. "How did you escape my attack?"_

_When the smoke cleared, WarDevidramon's answer was revealed. Gallantmon was holding up a shield. WarDevidramon relaised that the shield had protected Gallantmon from his Destructo Missle attack! "Surprised, bully...? No way your gonna win against me..."_

_"**NOOOOOOOO!**" WarDevidramon yelled as he leapt at Gallantmon, bashing the knight's shield with his claws but, couldn't put a dent in it. "I will win! Humans will fall beneath my power! Not even you, Dukemon! Will stop me!" He raised both of his claws as the glowed with intense energy. "Take **THIS! CRIMSON WAR CLAW!**"_

_The claws didn't do anything as Gallantmon still held up the undamaged shield. "The name is Gallantmon! **LIGHTNING JOUST!**"_

_WarDevidramon was pushed back by the attack and gritted his teeth in pain. "Damn... this isn't fair... **THIS ISN'T BLOODY FAIR!**"_

_"It is time for you to fall!" Gallantmon yelled as he held up his glowing shield. "Let's see if you can survive **THIS! SHIELD OF THE JUST!**"_

_WarDevidramon gasped as Gallantmon's shield fired a giant laser towards him. When it hitted the Mega Digimon, it pushed him back with incredible force! "This can't be happening!" He yelled._

_Gallantmon kneeled down and started to pant for air. He looked up and gasped. "It can't be..."_

_WarDevidramon stepped out of the smoke of the ruined wall where he was blasted into by Gallantmon's Shield of the Just. His wings were shattered, his metal body had cracks, his claws were cracked but, still intact. He slowly stepped towards the tired knight, an evil smile on his face. "I'm thankful that I have survived somehow. And now, you'll pay for what you try to do."_

_Gallantmon closed his eyes as WarDevidramon walked up and raised his claws to give the knight the killing blow. "I maybe tired but, I still have a trick up my sleeve."_

_"Really?" WarDevidramon asked, chuckling. "What is **THAT?**"_

_"**THIS!**" Gallantmon yelled and a giant red flash appeared before him._

_"Wha...?" WarDevidramon gasped._

"Gallantmon Mode Change to..." _The knight yelled out as he formed into a crimson red knight with glowing wings and holding a white sword. _"... **CRIMSON MODE!**"

_"Oh no!" WarDevidramon yelled._

_Gallantmon Crimson Mode leapt up and drove his sword into WarDevidramon's chest. "This is the key to defeat **YOU! INVINCIBLE SWORD!**"_

_"**AHHHHHHHH!**" WarDevidramon yelled in pain as his body started to flicker and slowly from his feet, he was turning into data. "How...? Why...? How can this be...?"_

_"You think that you can be the ruler of the human world and you think that we are nothing more than puppets. Friendship, hope and love are the only things that will help you win and you **NEVER** used any of them! So long, WarDevidramon!" Gallantmon Crimson Mode said._

_"I'll get you!" WarDevidramon yelled out as he was gone in a matter of data... data which Gallantmon Crimson Mode absorbed._

_"It is over..." Gallantmon Crimson Mode said, before changing back into Takato and Guilmon._

00000000000000000000000

"...and that's how it happened." Zhuqiaomon said. "Gallantmon transformed into Crimson Mode to overcome WarDevidramon... so, why does this have t..." His four red eyes flew open with a look of horror. "Oh no..."

Azulongmon nodded. "Oh yes... If Gallantmon still has the powers to transform into Crimson Mode... and BlackGuilmon was created by Guilmon's data, then there is no doubt that ChaosGallantmon will transform into a darker version of Crimson Mode..."

Growling, Zhuqiaomon looked down. "And it already happened... didn't it...?"

Closing his eyes, Azulongmon sighed. "Yes... that is correct... when Valmarmon was first revived in the Silesia World... he revived his own ChaosGallantmon back into the living world... and later, gave him the power to mode change into the darker version of Crimson Mode... and was powerful... only to be defeated by EmperorGreymon... **CHAOSGALLANTMON DESTRUCTION MODE!**"

Zhuqiaomon gave off a roar of anger. "**DAMN! **Things couldn't get any worst, can it...?"

Sighing, Azulongmon hovered away. "Come... it's time to talk to our allies in the real world about our next mission for the Evolution Quest and Central Key..."

"Of course..." Zhuqiaomon muttered, following Azulongmon away.

And like always, there is a small bug hidden away and took up all the words they have been talking about between themselves and Ophanimon...

00000000000000000000000

The DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode codenamed Ritter entered the chamber where Lucemon is, holding a clipboard in his hand. "My lord..."

"Ah... Ritter... any news for me about today...?" Lucemon asked, sitting at his throne in his deadly Chaos Mode.

Ritter nodded. "Yes, my lord. I have plenty..."

Lucemon grinned. "Excellent... Any messages from BlackGuilmon's base...?"

Nodding, Ritter looked at the clipboard. "Of course, my lord... Yesterday, they have failed to prevent the Digidestined of Wind from claiming her Fusion Evolution..."

Frowning, Lucemon shook his head. "Pity... what is the Warrior of Wind's Advance form called?"

"Her name is JetSilphymon... and she hardly looks silly... compair to the Advance Warrior of Ice, DaiPenmon." Ritter said. "However, they have recruited a Digimon from the Strong Steel Valley called Armormon to prevent the next Evolution Quest that shall take place today..."

That got a smirk on Lucemon's face. "Good... I am glad he is trying to make up for lost time... Any other news, Ritter...? What have the Soverigns have to say this morning...?"

Ritter walked over to Lucemon and handed him the clipboard. "Plenty, my lord..."

Lucemon looked down at the clipboard and read it. "...Warrior of Thunder is next... takes place in the abandon factory... located in Zhuqiaomon's realm... the Digidestined and their allies have a good idea where the Central Key might be hidden..." His eyes widen at one thing. "What's this...? ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode...?" He smirked. "BlackGuilmon might not know about this evolution yet...? Maybe they are wrong..."

"My lord... if they **ARE** wrong, why hasn't BlackGuilmon reached his Destruction Mode form yet?" Ritter asked. "With that form, he'll take out our problems quickly..."

Shaking his head, Lucemon handed Ritter the clipboard back. "Now, now... BlackGuilmon needs to control his powers first... and then, he'll take the chance to become Destruction Mode... After all, he is just saving the best for last..."

Ritter nodded. "Understood."

Smiling a little, Lucemon pointed to the door. "After looking at the clipboard, I am sure that this morning's report is finished... however, I know for a fact that UmbraDevimon will be a hundred per cent complete by tonight, am I correct?"

"Yes, my lord. You are prefectly correct." Ritter replied.

Lucemon laughed. "Good! Well then... keep on listening to the Soverigns, send BlackGuilmon the message and report to me once UmbraDevimon's status is a hundred per cent complete. Is that clear to you, my silver knight...?"

Bowing, Ritter turned around and walked out of the room. "Crystal clear, my lord."

As Ritter left the room, Lucemon smirked. "Excellent... and in any case..." He brought out a card from his pocket. "I'll unleash another weapon I've claimed..."

This card is actually a Duel Monster card Lucemon is holding in his hands. And four words made Lucemon smile at due to it's power.

_Blue Eyes Shining Dragon_.

00000000000000000000000000

Moments later, Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon had a few visitors from the Real World as soon as they finished their meetings from their lair to HYPNOS and Angel Island.

From HYPNOS... Yugi, Dark Magician, Joey, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Kazu and Guardromon while the group from Angel Island are Sonic, JP, Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Ken and Wormmon.

Sighing, Zhuqiaomon looked at the small group. "So... let me get this straight... Sonic, you will be leading Yugi, Dark Magician, Tai, Agumon, Davis and Veemon to the Strong Steel Valley because it has a possible location for the Central Key...?"

"Got any other bright location ideas, bud?" Sonic asked.

Azulongmon chuckled. "Good point... So, that means Joey, Red Eyes, Kazu, Guardromon, Ken and Wormmon will be going to the abandon electric plant to do his Evolution Quest."

JP grinned. "Got that right. I am the last of the Spirit Digidestined to claim my Advance Warrior form and I am willing to get it!"

"Although, we have no idea if the Advance Warrior of Thunder might turn out like Tommy's form or the other four forms..." Ken said. "You really want to go through this, JP...?"

Holding up his D-Tector, JP nodded. "You bet! If we are gonna stop Lucemon and his force, we need all the fire power we can get!"

Kazu shook his fist. "Oh yeah..! Watch out, Lucemon! Your gonna get a beat down!"

Joey gave off the thumbs up. "Got that right! He'll be crying to his Mummymon soon..."

As JP, Joey and Kazu all laughed... Sonic smirked. "And this is why Ken will be going along with them... because he is the only sane guy in the group who will keep them on track..."

Ken smiled as JP, Kazu and Joey fell to the ground. "He's just kidding, you guys..."

"Is he...?" Yugi muttered.

Laughing, Azulongmon spoke up. "All right... better make a start... The electric plant is south-west from here and the Strong Steel Valley is north from here. Better make a start. And be careful... in case BlackGuilmon sends his troops to put a stop to our plans."

Tai nodded. "Got it! Come on, let's do our business!"

"I thought you already done your business before we came here, Tai..." Agumon said.

And Tai sweatdropped to that. "Not **THAT **sort of business..."

0000000000000000000

"Hey, BlackGuilmon! Got a message for ya!" SkullSatamon said, entering the tent.

Sitting at his desk, BlackGuilmon grinned. "Excellent! What is the message?"

Moments silence before SkullSatamon poked his head out of the tent. "Hey, you there! What was the message from Ritter again...?"

Slamming his head on the table, BlackGuilmon moaned. "Why me...? What did I do to deserve this?"

And SkullSatamon brought his head back in. "All right... wanna head over to the burger bar in Strong Steel Valley...?"

Sweatdropping, BlackGuilmon looked confused. "Why would I want to do that...?"

"Because that is where some of those guys are heading to..." SkullSatamon said.

Leaping up from his seat, BlackGuilmon had a happy look on his face. "We know for a fact that the owner of the Spirits of Thunder is heading to the abandon electric plant! So, if this group is heading to Strong Steel Valley which isn't where the plant is... what does this mean...?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Easy! The burger bar!"

And BlackGuilmon fell to the ground, exhausted. "**NO, YOU DUMB-HEADED TWIT!**" He leapt up to standing position. "And I can't believe that I didn't thought of this before..."

"I know, the burgers there are pretty tasty." SkullSatamon said, grinning.

Slapping his head, BlackGuilmon shook his head. "1... 2... 3..." Sighing, the Viral Rookie picked up a device and pressed on it. "Our main mission is to find the real key that will unlock and allow us to enter the Central Digital World!"

SkullSatamon smirked. "It's a myth..."

"Sure... it sounds like a myth, but it actually exists!" BlackGuilmon said, grinning. "Once we gained access to the Central Digital World... not only we'll find the creator and fifth member of the Digimon Soverigns... Huanglongmon... and the powerful weapon, Ancient Delta!"

Nodding, SkullSatamon sighed. "Oh yeah... that..."

Pointing to the outside, BlackGuilmon grinned. "Get Canntoisemon and LadyDevimon here! We are going to meet up with them..."

SkullSatamon nodded as he ran out. Moments later, he walked right back in. "Erm... one important question, if I may ask..."

"Sure, what is it?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Sighing, the Ultimate Skeleton Digimon took a moment before asking his important question. "Does this mean we won't be going to the burger bar...?"

00000000000000000000000

Rubbing his head, MarineDevimon growled. "That annoying Armormon... where is he...?"

Sighing, LadyDevimon sat down on a crate. "He is off to the abandon electric plant. The Digidestined of Thunder, JP... is heading down there with some of his friends to do his Evolution Quest... and Armormon is going to make sure that JP fails!"

Nearby, Canntoisemon smirked. "Please... if I recall correctly, the Spirits of Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon are difficult to defeat due to their strong armour..."

"I hope JP gains his Fusion Evolution and beat Armormon! That will teach him not to wake me up in the morning..." MarineDevimon muttered.

LadyDevimon fumed. "**HE** woke you up? I woke you up because you kept me awake with your snoring, you big dolt!"

Frowning, Canntoisemon shook his head. "It's this twit's snoring that kept me awake...? I thought some Drimogemon was drilling underground..."

Sweatdropping, MarineDevimon didn't looked amused. "My snoring does **NOT** sound like some Drimogemon drilling underground! Yeesh... I need to hit someone on the head..." He darted his head about. "Where is SkullSatamon...?"

The sound of flying was heard before someone landed in front of Canntoisemon. It was SkullSatamon, whom was thrown by the strong BlackGuilmon. He lifted his head and remembered the question he asked towards BlackGuilmon. "I'll take it as a '_no_' then..."

Shaking his head, Canntoisemon pointed. "There he is..."

"What happened to you...?" LadyDevimon asked.

Getting up and rubbing his head, SkullSatamon turned to LadyDevimon. "No time for that... BlackGuilmon wants us to come to his tent for a future planning about the Central Key."

That brought a grin to LadyDevimon's lips. "Really...? We have a possible location for the Central Key...? Perfect... where is it...?"

Silent, SkullSatamon rubbed his head. "I don't remember..."

MarineDevimon chuckled heartly. "Thank you very much..." He then, brought out a mallet and wacked SkullSatamon in the back of his head. "You really made my day you have!" And laughed again.

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "That idiot needs a hobby..."

LadyDevimon sighed. "Which idiot...?"

00000000000000000000000

"_34 bottles of cola on the wall... 34 bottles of cola on the wall... you pass it around, drink it about... 33 bottles of cola on the wall..._"Guardromon sang as he followed Kazu, Joey, Red Eyes Black Dragon and JP to the abandon factory.

Kazu had huge cotton wool in his ears. He held up a sign that says '_What number of bottles is he at right now...?_'

Joey replied by holding up a sign as well that says '_He is at 33 bottles..._'

'_Thank heavens... he started on 120 bottles of cola and yet, he'll soon be finished..._'Kazu replied on his next sign.

Shaking his head, Joey sighed. Unlike Kazu, he wasn't wearing any cotton wool in his ears. He just got use to Guardromon's singing. "Kazu... he is your Digimon... you control his singing!"

Blinking, Kazu looked confused. "What...?"

Before Joey could reply, Red Eyes Black Dragon flew up to him. "Hey, why did you brought me along...? I had fun talking to BelleHuskymon..."

Sweatdropping, Joey didn't looked amused. "Haven't you done enough damage, Red Eyes...? After showing that tape of Inumon drooling in front of a TV scene of Balto's Jenna for 30 minutes... I'm sure BelleHuskymon is in a right raging mood."

Red Eyes grinned. "Oh yeah... she was! I saw her putting on war make up and waving a mallet about, doing the war dance. Before ShadowHuskymon used her own mallet to knock her out..."

"I knew it... you did enough damage!" Joey said. "I hope Inumon is okay..."

Smirking, Red Eyes turned into parrot size and rode on Joey's shoulder. "Why...?"

Sighing, Joey looked back. "Last time I heard from him, Inumon phoned Tristan up from a pay phone in Liverpool of England..."

And that brought out laughter from Red Eyes. "**LIVERPOOL...? ENGLAND...? WHO KNOWS HOW THAT DUMB MUTT GOT OVER THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! HAHAHAHAHA!**"

Nodding slightly, Joey sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that even Inumon doesn't know how he got from Japan to England in under 3 hours..."

Leading the group, JP looked at his D-Tector while Ken walked beside him with Wormmon on his shoulder. Sighing, Ken shook his head as Wormmon rode on his shoulder and walked beside JP. "Boy, Davis sure owes me one for getting me to walk with you guys..."

Smirking, JP looked up from his D-Tector to Ken. "No worries... we just need all the help we can get... even though some of our group is insane..."

Wormmon smiled. "So, you don't mind if me and Ken are the only sane ones in this group...?"

"Heck, no! We need someone with a clear head in this small group and it had to be you!" JP said.

Ken smiled slightly. "Thanks, I think..."

Chuckling, JP looked forward before he gasped. "What in the...?" He turned around. "Hey! You guys, there it is! The factory plant!"

JP ran on ahead with Ken, Wormmon, Joey and Red Eyes behind him. Kazu looked confused as his ears was still filled with cotton wool. "What did he say...?"

Guardromon walked up to Kazu and removed one of the cotton wool from his Tamer's ear. "He said the factory is up ahead, Kazu!"

That brought a smile on Kazu's face. "**AT LAST! NO MORE SINGING FROM THE ROBOT! I'M SAVED!**"And he ran on forward.

Guardromon sighed. "Humans have no taste for classical music..." And rocketed behind the group in order to catch up.

JP, Ken, Wormmon, Joey and Red Eyes were in total awe and disbelief as they stood on a hill, looking down at their location. When Kazu and Guardromon caught up with the others and saw the factory, they were amazed as well. The abandon electric plant was a massive yellow and black building with huge, tall chimney stacks beside it. As it has been abandoned, the place looks dirty and windows were shattered. The group could see little flashing lights blinking about inside and outside the plant. In other words, small electrical sparks.

"Man... when they said abandoned, they weren't kidding!" Kazu said.

Red Eyes shook his head. "Well... you can hardly keep a building like this clean when you leave it alone and die in the hands of WarDevidramon!"

Guardromon looked confused. "Die in the hands of WarDevidramon...? I thought WarDevidramon have claws, not hands..."

Sweatdropping, Red Eyes glared at Guardromon. "Shut up!"

Joey gritted his teeth as he saw a small spark of light flickering inside the plant. "Man... what are those flashes over there...? Fireflies...?"

Ken shook his head. "No... electricial sparks... which means that the plant's electricity hasn't been shut down when the occupants have abandoned it and some of the wiring must be loose in order for the sparks to appear."

"Which means going into that plant is dangerous..." Wormmon said.

"I agree... we'll get killed if we get a nasty electric shock..." Ken muttered. "The best idea is to find the switch to turn off the main electricity supply before we can safetly walk through the plant." He turned to JP. "And your the only one who can do it."

Nodding, JP held his D-Tector up. "Got it..." He held out his free hand that had a whirling Digi-code around it before slashing his D-Tector on the Digi-code. "**EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! BEETLEMON!**"

Kazu looked confused. "Why is Beetlemon the only one who can go through that plant...?"

Ken smiled. "Simple... Beetlemon is the Legendary Warrior of Thunder. With his electric powers, Beetlemon can absorb the electricity without getting hurt."

Beetlemon nodded. "That's right... OK, once we get near to the plant... you guys stay outside while I search for the main power switch."

"Better be careful..." Joey said.

With his mouth hidden, Beetlemon smirked. "I will... come on!"

As Beetlemon led his group towards the abandoned plant, Armormon stood high above them on a cliff and smirked as he watched them leaving. "You better stop worring about an electric shock and better start worring about your lives... because when I'm done with you, you will begging to die by a deadly electric shock! Heheheheh..."

And with that, Armormon turned around and started to head to lower ground so he could join up with Beetlemon's group... and attack them!

000000000000000000000000000

"So, this is Strong Steel Valley, hmm...?" Sonic said, musing at the place and name. "No sign of steel or metal about this place..."

Indeed as Sonic's group finally arrived at Strong Steel Valley, or known as Starke Stahlsenke in German that has been mentioned in the last chapter. Along with Sonic is Yugi, Dark Magician, Tai, Agumon, Davis and Veemon. Strong Steel Valley is actually a rocky valley that reminds Tai and Davis of the settings from the Wile E Coyote and Road Runner series that they watched when they were young... except that the sky is reddish-purple...

Stepping up, Agumon looked around and sighed. "So, this is where strong Digimon at the Armor, Champion and Ultimate level trains at to increase their strengths, speed and knowledge...?"

Tai nodded. "Yeah... two out of three wasn't bad for Kangarumon, according to Yolei... it just Kangarumon was missing out on knowledge..."

Jumping on a boulder, Davis looked around. "OK, you guys! Let's start our search for the key and get outta here! This place gives me the creeps!"

"I think we should be careful as well..." Yugi said, walking over to the boulder. "With all these strong Digimon about, we have to make sure we don't get caught off guard..."

Whipping out his staff, Dark Magician lowered his eyes. "No need... I can sense someone already going to attack us..."

Veemon blinked. "Really...? Where...?"

Whirling around, Dark Magician fire a blast of green energy from his staff towards a huge boulder. "Over there... **DARK MAGIC ATTACK!**"

The powerful blast of green energy struck the boulder and caused it to explode. As pieces of rock and stone fell about the place, four figures were seen standing behind the boulder as a hiding place before Dark Magician blew it up.

Smirking, Sonic gave the Dark Magician the thumbs up. "Good one!"

As the dust clears, Tai gritted his teeth at the sight of one familiar figure. "It's you... Guilmon's clone, **BLACKGUILMON!**"

Laughing, BlackGuilmon stepped forward. "Yes, it's me... happy to see me again...?"

Davis looked in shock. "**THAT'S **BlackGuilmon... The clone of Takato's Guilmon...?"

Nodding, Tai growled. "Yeah... be careful with him... he is tricky!"

Getting into a fighting stance, Sonic pointed to the other three with BlackGuilmon. "Don't forget them... he isn't alone!"

The dust clears on the other three members to show LadyDevimon, SkullSatamon and Canntoisemon standing with BlackGuilmon. Smirking, Canntoisemon looked at Agumon. "Remember me...? I was attacking you with the DarkKnightmon..."

Agumon gritted his teeth. "How could I forget...?"

SkullSatamon clapped his hands. "All right! Let's kill them before cheeseburger time!"

Sighing, LadyDevimon rubbed her head. "Fine, fine... whatever you say, bone head..."

After looking at the new arrivals, Yugi frowned. "This doesn't look good... we have to fight against three Ultimates and a Rookie..."

"That can Digivolve to his Mega form!" Tai said, bringing out his classic Digivice from his pocket. "And after the last time I've faced this guy, I'm gonna make sure he doesn't catch me off guard with his tricks! Ready, Agumon...?"

Agumon nodded. "Ready, Tai!" And then, he glowed along with the screen of Tai's Digivice. "_Agumon Warp Digivolve to... **WARGREYMON!**_"

Davis whipped out his blue D-3. "OK, Veemon! Time for action!"

"Right, Davis!" Veemon said, nodding as he glowed blue along with the screen of Davis' D-3. "_Veemon Digivolve to... **EXVEEMON!**_"

Looking down at his D-3, Davis smiled as the screen showed a counter for the Chaotic Digivolution charge. It showed a hundred per cent complete so... "And one more off the top!"

ExVeemon glowed the moment he finished evolving into Champion level. He smirked. "Oh yeah! Time to take things up a notch! _ExVeemon Chaotic Digivolve to... **METALEXVEEMON!**_"

Stepping forward, WarGreymon glanced at MetalExVeemon. "Are you ready...?"

Grinning, MetalExVeemon cracked his knuckles before flapping his cybernetic wings. "I was born ready for this!"

Hovering beside them, Dark Magician twirled his staff before pointing it at LadyDevimon. "We shall put them down before we continue our journey."

Walking beside Dark Magician was Sonic as he smirked. "Mind if I join in...?"

Gasping, Yugi ran up to Sonic. "No, Sonic! Wait! It's too dangerous! They are not like the ones you've faced in your world!"

BlackGuilmon laughed as he started to glow. "_BlackGuilmon Digivolve to... **BLACKGROWLMON!**_"****And the massive Champion level Digimon grinned. "Allow your blue friend to fight... because you'll need all the help you'll get if you want to live!"

Nodding, Sonic turned his gaze to Yugi. "No doubt about it... four against three is not a good odd move. So, let me take 'em on!"

Yugi sighed as he backed off. "All right... just be careful!"

"_BlackGrowlmon Digivolve to... **CHAOSGALLANTMON!**_**"**Called out BlackGrowlmon as he skipped Ultimate and went straight to Mega. Laughing, the Demon Knight raised his lance in the air. "Prepare for your ultimate downfall..."

Davis gritted his teeth. "I see the problem here... he can Digivolve from Champion and go straight to Mega... Man, what a bummer..."

Smiling a little, Tai looked at Davis with confidence in his eyes. "Don't worry, Davis... with WarGreymon on our side, we'll make sure he won't win this battle!"

ChaosGallantmon chuckled. "We'll soon see about that..." He turned his gaze to Canntoisemon, LadyDevimon and SkullSatamon. "**ATTACK!**"

0000000000000000000000000000

Beetlemon stood at the doorway of the electric plant, sparks going around him and been absorbed into his strong body. Nodding slightly, he turned to set his gaze on his group. "OK... I'll switch the mains off and we'll go through this place safetly..."

Ken nodded. "OK... be careful..."

"I will..." Beetlemon said as he walked into the building.

000000000000000000000000000

Walking through the corridors of the plant, Beetlemon arrived in a huge room where some control panels are stacked at the side of the room. Colourful buttons glowed and flashed as the Legendary Warrior of Thunder walked through the room.

After a few moments of scouting his new surrounding, Beetlemon soon came to a conclusion. "This must be the main control room... Man, for something that looks big sure seems took a short time to come here... I better find that power switch so the others can get in here..."

And with that note, Beetlemon started his search for the switch...

00000000000000000000000000

Outside the plant, Kazu started to pace around, looking annoyed. "Man... what's taking him so long...? How hard is it to find a switch?"

Sighing, Joey was sitting on a rock beside Ken and looked at his watch. "First of all, it's been ten minutes! Second of all, JP hasn't been to this plant! None of us has been to this plant before! Cut JP some slack here!"

Ken nodded. "That's right... Plus, this plant has became old ever since the Digimon living in this place have abandoned it..."

Groaning, Kazu stopped his pacing and walked over to the Digidestined and Duelist. "Fine then... I'll be patient..."

Guardromon stood nearby with Wormmon on his head and Red Eyes Black Dragon in parrot form, resting on his shoulder. "Hmm... that's weird..."

"What is...?" Wormmon asked.

Shrugging, Guardromon rubbed the back of his head, making sure he doesn't knock Wormmon off his head. "I dunno... I got a strange feeling something is going to happen soon..."

Shaking his head, Red Eyes sighed. "Well, that did a lot of good..."

Wormmon chuckled slightly. "Maybe it's something you ate..."

Guardromon shook his head. "No, I don't think so... what I hade for breakfast was cereal with oil, pancakes with oil poured over it... And for lunch before I came here, I had a nut-sandwitch, a monkey-wrench apple..."

Red Eyes sweatdropped. "And then what...? A bolt-pie? A bolt-cake? Oil juice?"

"Yes, I have in fact... did you try it out?" Guardromon asked.

Sighing, Red Eyes turned his gaze from Guardromon to the plant. "If I have... I wouldn't be here talking to you... I'll be at the vet having my stomach pumped..."

Guardromon nodded. "I see..."

Silence came upon the group before a sound of cannon fire was heard.

"What was that...?" Ken asked.

Guardromon pointed to his Tamer. "Kazu ate beans for lunch..."

Falling to the ground, Kazu leapt up and yelled at his Digimon. "**IT WASN'T ME, YOU TWIT!**"

Another cannon fire, with a voice following it after. "**SURPRISE ATTACK!**"

Whirling around, Joey gasped. "What in the...? **EVERYONE, GET DOWN!**"

All three humans, two Digimon and a black dragon fell to the ground, just in time as a huge energy powered ball flew over them and into the building.

Ken saw the ball attack going into the plant and gasped in horror. "_No... _**JP! LOOK OUT!**"

0000000000000000000000

After a moments search through the building, Beetlemon smiled as he walked over to a lever on the side of a wall with the words '**_MAIN SWITCH_**', and also have the words '**_ON_**' and '**_OFF_**'. "Well, that was too easy..." He reached out to the lever when...

"**_...JP! LOOK OUT!_**"****Came the cry of Ken from outside.

Whirling around, Beetlemon looked shocked and confused. "What in the...?" He gasped when he saw a huge energy powered ball heading towards him. "**WHAT IN THE WORLD...?**"

And even though Beetlemon ducked, it stuck the main power and...

...There was an explosion...

000000000000000000000

Using his body, Guardromon got up and protected the other five from the explosion coming from inside the factory. When it was over, smoke and flames came out of the building.

Joey, Kazu and Ken looked on in shock as the flames burned inside the plant. Ken took a step forward in shock and horror. "No... JP is still in there!"

"Dude, he is the Warrior of Thunder! Not the Warrior of Flame!" Kazu said, drawing out a Digimon card. "Guardromon, get ready for a Digi-Modify! We gotta save Beetlemon!"

Guardromon nodded. "OK, Kazu!"

Before Kazu could slash his card through the side of his D-Power, Joey held his hand out to stop Kazu. "Huh...? Joey, what are yo...?"

"Shh! Listen..." Joey whispered.

Silent, Kazu and Ken listened carefully and heard tank-noises coming from the building. The group stood together, looking confused as they saw a huge blue tank with a huge cannon nose on his head, coming out of the flames.

The blue tank came to a halt in front of the humans and their partners. They all noticed that the tank has eyes as it looked down at them with a happy voice. "Hey, guys! I'm all right!"

Ken gasped. "J...JP...?"

The tank nodded. "Yeah... that's me all right! I am not the Legendary Beast Warrior of Thunder, MetalKabuterimon! If I didn't hear Ken's yelling, I would have perished..."

Blushing slightly, Ken patted MetalKabuterimon's side. "I'm just glad your okay..."

After chuckling slightly, MetalKabuterimon looked up with anger in his eyes. "Now, where is this heartless jerk that attacked us...?"

"That would be me..." Came a voice. The group whirled around to see Armormon standing before them with a cannon hand holding out towards them.

Wormmon gasped. "Armormon! An Ultimate Cyborg Digimon!"

MetalKabtuerimon nodded. "Yeah... I remember his kind before..."

"One of his attacks is Surprise Attack... which he showed us before..." Wormmon continued. "While his other attack is Justice Massacre!"

Joey growled. "Some justice... he almost killed one of our friends!"

Red Eyes nodded. "Yes... which means, he is working for BlackGuilmon!"

Laughing, Armormon walked towards the group in slow paces. "Correct! Can't see how your a problem after you weren't ready for my attack..."

Gritting his teeth in anger, Ken drew out his D-3 from his pocket. "Wormmon... teach this jerk a lesson on why he doesn't mess with my friends!"

Wormmon nodded. "OK, Ken!"

Kazu closed his eyes as the card he drew out changed into a blue card. "You too, Guardromon!"

Stepping forward, Guardromon lowered his eyes. "Ready, Kazu!"

"Go for it, Red Eyes! Blast that cyborg jerk away!" Joey yelled out.

Roaring, Red Eyes grew to his normal size and flapped his wings. "**YOU GOT IT!**"

"_Wormmon Digivolve to... **STINGMON!**_"

(**_M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_**)

"_Guardromon Matrix Digivolve to... **ANDROMON!**_"

Looking at his D-3, Ken frowned. "The Chaotic Digivolution isn't fully recharged yet, Stingmon... you can't Digivolve to JewelBeemon..."

MetalKabuterimon rolled on forward, keeping his gaze at Armormon. "Don't you worry, Ken! We'll beat this clown down before you know it!"

Red Eyes, Stingmon and Andromon nodded as they joined up with MetalKabuterimon. Armormon laughed as he took a fighting stance. "Please... we shall see who is beaten first..."

000000000000000000000000000

"**TAKE THIS!**"Yelled SkullSatamon.

Sonic laughed. "You missed!"

Growling, SkullSatamon attacked again. "**TAKE THIS!**"

And Sonic smirked. "Ha! You missed again!"

"Grr... **STAND STILL, WILL YA?**"SkullSatamon yelled out in fury.

WarGreymon faced against ChaosGallantmon, MetalExVeemon fought against Canntoisemon and Dark Magician took his sights to face against LadyDevimon. That leaves Sonic to fight against SkullSatamon. And so far, it wasn't looking good for the bone headed dolt of a Digimon...

In order to attack, SkullSatamon has been swinging his staff about... trying to hit Sonic. The problem is that Sonic is showing off his name, ducking and moving about from SkullSatamon's swinging. In other words, the skeleton Digimon keeps on missing the blue hedgehog.

Landing on the ground, Sonic smiled. "What...? And lose like that...? No way, jozay!"

Growling, SkullSatamon shook his staff in the air. "**YOU SHALL SUFFER MY WRATH!**"

"Oh yeah... I'm quaking in my shoes here..." Sonic said, yawning.

Raising his staff into the air, SkullSatamon charged. "**DIE!**" And when he got close to Sonic, he brought his weapon down...

Except, Sonic took a step back and let the staff wack the ground before placing his right foot on the top part of the staff and holding it down on the floor. "Strike three, **YOUR OUT!**"

Trying to lift his staff up, SkullSatamon gritted his teeth. "Hey! Get your foot off this staff! It's mine, ya hear..?"

Shrugging, Sonic casually took his foot off the staff. "If you say so..."

The moment Sonic stepped off the staff, SkullSatamon brought his weapon straight to his head and wacked himself hard. "**YEOW!**"

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Sonic smiled. "So, Mr SkullSatamon... what do you say?"

In his dizzy state, SkullSatamon tweeted and gurbled as he walked around. "Thank you, Mr Sonic, for giving my staff back... and you can call me Ambulance now..." Before he fell to the ground.

Clapping his hands, Sonic went into his victory pose. "All right!"

With hands locked, MetalExVeemon and Canntoisemon went head-to-head. Smirking, Canntoisemon put his strength into it and started to push his opponent back. "Hmph... your weak..."

"What makes you say that...?" MetalExVeemon asked.

Smirking, Canntoisemon started to push the cyber dragon back. "If you were strong, you would have beaten me by now..."

Shrugging, MetalExVeemon had a grin on his face. "OK... if you don't want me to be weak and be strong, then... I'll be strong!"

With one quick heave, MetalExVeemon lifted Canntoisemon in the air and held him up high. The Ultimate form of a Squirtle paniked. "**ARGH! PUT ME DOWN!**"

Grinning, MetalExVeemon threw Canntoisemon straight up before stepping back one space. "OK, if you say so, bud..."

And Canntoisemon screamed all the way down before he crashed into the ground. He got back up, holding his head and gritting his teeth in pain. "Ouch..."

"Who wants some?" MetalExVeemon asked, grinning as he held his fist into the air.

Tai, Yugi and Davis watched the battle from afar. While Yugi and Tai sweatdropped at MetalExVeemon's battle, Davis was cheering. "All right, MetalExVeemon! Way to show that idiot a thing or two! **WAHOO!**"

Tai sighed. "I hope this battle ends soon or we won't be able to find the Central Key..."

Nodding slightly, Yugi turned his gaze downwards and gasped. "Hey, look..."

As Davis and Tai watched Yugi bending down to the ground, they both gasped as Yugi brushed the dust off the ground to show a key on the floor. Davis was the first to speak. "Whoa... no way... is that the key...?"

Nodding, Yugi picked up the key. "Yeah, it is..." He then, blinked as the key came into two pieces. "But, it's a fake..."

Growling, Tai crossed his arms. "Perfect... the second key we found and it's a fake!"

"And we are still in a battle!" Yugi said, nodding towards the battle field.

LadyDevimon hovered in the air, twirling around as she summond dark energy with bats in it towards Dark Magician. "Enjoy this... **DARKNESS WAVE!**"

Dark Magician smirked as he held his staff up. "**MAGICIAL HATS!**"

Looking on in shock, LadyDevimon's attack ate upon a black top hat with a yellow question mark on it as it covered the Dark Magician, before it copied into 8 look-alike hats. When her attack was done, only one of the seven hats remained... and only one of them contained the Dark Magician.

Looking around, one question came into LadyDevimon's mind. "Which one...?"

The hat behind LadyDevimon vanished and Dark Magician took it's place. He twirled his staff before unleashing his attack. "**DARK MAGIC ATTACK!**"

With a scream of pain, LadyDevimon was pushed to the ground with a crash. She gritted her teeth and slowly got up. "Damn... it..."

Only ChaosGallantmon remained as he set his sights upon WarGreymon and smirked underneath his knight's helmet. "I bet you were looking forward to face me again... eh, WarGreymon...? Ever since you fell beneath my powers along with your five other comrades, you wanted revenge for you and your friend's defeat... Am I right...?"

Growling slightly, WarGreymon raised one of his Dramon-Destroyer Claw as he set his sights upon ChaosGallantmon. "The few questions remained in my mind ever since you beaten us and captured us are these... First of all, you gained Digital DNA from me, Gabumon and Tentmon... but, not from Biyomon, Gomamon and Palmon... How strange..."

Smirking, ChaosGallantmon crossed his arms in front of his chest. "My, my... you noticed the data samples I took from you and your two buddies... How did you notice while you were out-cold...?"

"Tentomon noticed... before he passed out at the sight of the needle." WarGreymon said before he added. "Now, explain to me why you took data samples from me, Gabumon and Tentomon..."

ChaosGallantmon quickly intruppted WarGreymon with a laugh. "Why should I tell you...? Maybe I am making clones of you, Gabumon and Tentomon like Lord Lucemon did with Guilmon's data to create yours truely that stands before you...?"

WarGreymon frowned. "Because if you did... you would have taken DDNA samples from Biyomon, Palmon and Gomamon as well seeing as you captured all six of us..."

Flexing his metallic glove, ChaosGallantmon just smirked again. "So..., your not a idiot after all, are you...?"

Lowering his eyes, WarGreymon went into a fighting stance. "Be careful what you say..."

"OK... I admit it... I am **NOT** making clones of you... nor Gabumon... nor Tentomon..." ChaosGallantmon said before he laughed. "However, what I'm doing with those data samples I have taken from you and your two friends... I will never tell you **THAT!**"

WarGreymon's eyes widen. "What...?"

Laughing, ChaosGallantmon's right arm changed into a lance while his left arm changed into a shield. "Why should I tell you...? To spoil my plans...? I don't think so! You and I are the only ones who haven't battled yet! Unless you want to keep on going with your big mouth, I suggest you fight me to honor your friend's loss..."

Nodding slightly, WarGreymon leapt into the air before creating a ball of flaming energy between his claws and then, throwing it upon the evil knight. "Be on your own head... **TERRA FORCE!**"

Smirking, ChaosGallantmon raised his lance into the air that sparkled with deadly electricity. "I'm sure you remember this, WarGreymon..." The top of the lance exploded with a ball of electricity. "**WAKING DEAD!**"

WarGreymon gasped in horror as his Terra Force was gone when it struck the massive ball of electricity that engulfed ChaosGallantmon within. "How on earth...?" He didn't had time to move as he was pushed back by the attack. "**WRAGH!**"

Tai saw this and gasped. "**WARGREYMON!**"

Crashing on the rocky ground, WarGreymon slowly got up as Sonic zipped up to him. "Hey, you all right...? Looks like you took a beating..."

"I... have...?" WarGreymon choked out, looking down at his body to notice dents in his armour and bruises on his body. "But... how...? Just one attack and..." He groaned. "Even though I am in my Mega form, ChaosGallantmon is still strong..."

MetalExVeemon landed beside WarGreymon and helped him up. "He is cloned from Takato's Guilmon so... if we wanna beat ChaosGallantmon, we need the help of the true Gallantmon!"

Sonic grinned. "Yeah, I like the sound of that!"

Landing in front of WarGreymon, Dark Magician set his sights upon ChaosGallantmon. "Everyone! Be careful! That unholy knight is not done yet!"

LadyDevimon landed beside ChaosGallantmon while Canntoisemon dragged the out-cold SkullSatamon over. "Why did **YOU **survive while we don't...?"

Chuckling, ChaosGallantmon raised his shield in front of him. "Because... I am stronger..."

"Boop... boop..." Came the voice of SkullSatamon, still out cold and in a dizzy state.

Sweatdropping, Canntoisemon dumped the SkullSatamon near LadyDevimon. "Oh... hush up..."

"Everyone here...? Good!" ChaosGallantmon said as his shield started to glow.

Smiling a little, Dark Magician took a kneeling position, holding his staff in front of him. "He is planning to finish us off with his ultimate move..."

Looking at the spellcaster's stance, Sonic mused. "So... what your doing...?"

Dark Magician just smiled as he glanced at Sonic. "Watch... and learn..."

The shield was finally charged up as ChaosGallantmon laughed. "**TIME TO END THIS! SAY GOODNIGHT!**"And unleashed a powerful blast of negative energy from his shield. "**SHIELD OF THE DESTRUC! HAHAHAHAHA!**"

And as the powerful beam from ChaosGallantmon's shield came closer to the four heroes, a colour image appeared in front of Dark Magician. LadyDevimon gulped. "That's... not good..."

"Not good for you... good for us!" Dark Magician said as he called out in a loud and powerful voice. "**MIRROR FORCE!**"

The deadly attack of Shield of the Destruc struck against the Dark Magician's Mirror Force before being blown back towards ChaosGallantmon and his other minions.

And ChaosGallantmon wasn't expecting that. He stood back in shock. "How did he...?"

"**LOOK OUT! GET DOWN!**"LadyDevimon screamed as she dived to the dusty floor.

For SkullSatamon, he gurbled a bit. "Yeah... get down tonight... get down tonight..."

Sweatdropping, Canntoisemon fell to the ground while shaking his head. "Oh boy..."

Holding his shield up, ChaosGallantmon seethed. "This can't be happening... The level of victory was high for me... how could I slip up...?"

And struck by his own attack, a massive explosion occured and covered up ChaosGallantmon and his other three members. Everyone had to cover their eyes to shield themselves from the blast. When they overcovered it, all that remains was a huge hole in the ground.

Walking over to the hole, Sonic looked in and frowned. "If Takuya said is true and two of them was part of the six who survived a downfall of a castle... then they will be back..."

WarGreymon shook his head. "I...Impossible... no one could survive an attack like that..."

Nodding slightly, Dark Magician had a solemn look on his face. "Yes... but, we are not dealing with ordinary enemies here... I agree with Sonic, ChaosGallantmon will return! And I think his other three helpers will return as well!"

Shaking his head, MetalExVeemon looked about. "Well, dead or alive... let's search for the Central Key in this realm..."

Sighing, Davis walked up to MetalExVeemon while shaking his head. "We already found the key during the fight, you guys... it's a fake!"

"What...? Oh damn!" WarGreymon hissed.

Walking up, Tai had a smile on his face. "Don't worry, you guys... we have put a dent in the pride of ChaosGallantmon! He'll think twice when he over estimates you all..."

Nodding as Yugi joined, the young boy smiled. "I agree. And I think we better return home and see if JP's group is back... if not, we'll wait for them."

The others agreed as they all left Strong Steel Valley and ChaosGallantmon's group behind...

00000000000000000000000

Armormon laughed as MetalKabuterimon, Stingmon, Andromon and Red Eyes set their sights upon him after almost killing MetalKabuterimon in the abandon plant with his sneak attack. "What's wrong...? Upset a little...? Too bad..."

Growling, MetalKabuterimon raised up his arms up and charged up a pair of electric balls connected together. "I had it with him! Take him out, you guys! **BOLO THUNDER!**"

Stingmon flew into the air and fired a ball of white energy from his gaunlets. "**MOON SHOOTER!**"

Andromon changed his right metal hand into a drill and threw a slashing blade of electricity towards Armormon. "**LIGHTNING BLADE!**"

Opening his mouth, Red Eyes unleashed a ball of flames. "**INFERNO FIRE BLAST!**"

The four attacks hit and Armormon grunted a little as he was pushed back by the attack. When he stopped, he started to laugh. "Is that the best you got...?"

Joey gasped. "No way! He survived all **FOUR** attacks...?"

Ken frowned. "I think we need a new plan in order to overcome Armormon..."

"Yeah, but how..?" Kazu asked.

Sighing, Ken turned to Kazu. "We better retreat and think up of something..."

Kazu intruppted Ken before he could continue. "Hold it! What did you say...? Retreat...? No way Armormon is gonna let this happen!"

Hearing this, Armormon laughed. "Yes, you could retreat... only to show how much of a coward you are! But, it will only delay the perishment that I will give to all of you..."

Ken narrowed his eyes. "Who says this battle is over...?" He turned to MetalKabuterimon and noticed his nose cannon. He smiled. "JP, can you use your cannon to distract him...?"

Nodding, MetalKabuterimon lowered himself to the ground until his cannon was pointing at Armormon. "Here goes... **ELECTRON CANNON**!**"**

A powerful blast of electrical energy was fired from MetalKabuterimon's cannon and Armormon easily knocked it away to the ground, causing a huge blast of smoke and dust rising from the ground. Stepping through the smoke, Armormon shook his head as his opponents were gone.

"I see... nice try... I can sense your still in the area, hiding... Can't pinpoint your locations but, I will find you and destroy you all!" Armormon said, laughing as he began his search.

Kazu and Andromon hid behind some rocks as Armormon walked on by, being quiet until they are safe. Andromon looked at his partner. "Are you sure you know what you are doing...?"

Nodding slightly, Kazu looked up at Andromon. "It's the only thing we can do right now, Andromon... if Armormon catches us... we are dead... our only chance that if some sort of miracle happens and we make an awesome comeback!"

"Wish one would come for us already..." Andromon whispered.

00000000000000000000000

The computer glowed as Yugi and Dark Magician arrived back at HYPNOS, greeted by his friends and the Tamers. "Hey, you guys..."

"Yugi, your back first!" Takato said, with a smile. "How did it go...?"

Dark Magician sighed. "A lot to tell but, there was a key located at Strong Steel Valley... that isn't the one we are looking for..."

Henry frowned. "Let me guess... a fake...?"

Nodding slightly, Dark Magician looked up. "Yes... and we also bump into ChaosGallantmon's small group before losing him through a hole..."

Rika laughed after hearing this. "R...Really...? I bet he is steaming mad right now..."

Yugi smiled. "We dunno about that... we never stuck around to find out..."

"Shame..." Rika said, smiling a little before glancing at Henry. "We'll save this little story for another day... Henry, you haven't Duel in a while, have you...?

Shaking his head, Henry pointed to Ryo. "Not since I faced Ryo in a Duel days ago during the Battle City tournament... and lost."

Ryo smiled. "You still gave me a tough time, Henry..."

Smiling back, Henry nodded before turning back to Rika. "So... why did you ask me that...?"

Coyly, Rika paced around Henry. "Well... why not have a Duel to entertain us... I have my Duel Disk with me... and so does Takato... what do you say...?"

Shrugging, Henry nodded. "Sure... why not...? So, we can we Duel...?"

That gave Rika an evil smirk. "Now but... not against me, Henry..." She pointed behind Henry with a smirk. "Against... **HIM!**"

Turning around, Henry paled. "**HIM? **You want me to face... **YUGI...?**"

Rubbing the back of his head, Yugi chuckled. "Yeah... I got my Deck with me, Henry... do you have your deck with you...?"

"Yeah, but..." Henry started before he oofed when Rika shoved a Duel Disk into his chest.

Rika was grinning the entire time. "Great! Here you go..."

Rubbing his chest, Henry glanced at Takato. "What's with her...? Why is she so intrested to get me to Duel against Yugi...?"

Takato shrugged. "I dunno... girls can be so weird..."

Jeri was nearby, sitting on the floor near Leomon, playing with her dog puppet. "Rwof! Rwof!"

Sweatdropping, Henry took out his deck and placed it into the Duel Disk. "Yeah... I kinda see what you mean, Takato..."

Chuckling, Yugi placed his deck into his Duel Disk. "Don't worry, Henry... just relax and have fun... I'll go easy on ya..."

Gulping slightly, Henry drew five cards from his deck. "I hope so..."

Nearby, Tristan was on the phone, tapping his left foot and looking annoyed. "OK, Inumon... explain to me very simply... how come it took you three hours to get from Shinjuku of Japan to Liverpool of England while it took you over 10 hours to get from England to Spain...?"

A voice came from the phone which belongs to Inumon. Imagine him sweatdropping like mad with a nervous look on his face. "_I... got lost..._"

Palming his face, Tristan shook his head. "You... got lost...? Inumon, how coul... Oh, never mind..." He sighed. "Inumon... Takato brought up an intresting question that I should have you answer for me..."

"_What's that...?_"Inumon asked.

"Well... did you meet any English Digimon Tamers...? Or Spanish Digimon Tamers...?" Tristan asked. "Would be intresting to know other type of Tamers in the world..."

Inumon growled. "_I haven't but, I won't bother searching... I'm more intrested of finding my way to get back to Japan! I need a map..._"

Tristan sighed. "A map...? More like a jet pack... Your intrested to kill Red Eyes...?"

"**_YOU BET!_**" Came Inumon's reply.

Rubbing his head, Tristan continued to speak into the phone. "So... how do you feel about Red Eyes right now...?" He flinched and held the phone away from Inumon's yelling. He sighed and held it back towards his ear. "OK, Inumon... I'll talk to you later... Phone me up when you hit Finland, Germany, France, America or China..." And he hung up.

Tea walked over to Tristan, confused. "What did Inumon said to make you flinch...?"

Glancing at Tea, Tristan sighed. "Well, Tea... your a lady so... I'll say something that sounds similar and you'll get an idea. One of his words was a flying duck..."

"Flying duck...?" Tea repeated, looking confused. "Why would he say a flying du..." Then, she sweatdropped. "Oh, I see now..."

00000000000000000000000000000

Armormon continued his searching for JP and his friends, looking annoyed as he had no luck finding them. "Where are they...? Where are those fools...? How can they hide so perfect...?"

"**INFERNO FIRE BLAST!**"Came the roars of Red Eyes Black Dragon, leaping out his hiding place and unleashing a blast of flames from his mouth.

The flames pushed Armormon back as Joey cheered from the sidelines. "Yeah! Go, Red Eyes! Burn that cyborg to a crisp!"

Growling slightly, Armormon raised one of his cannons and fired a a barrage of countless lasers, bullets and grenades in the air. "**JUSTICE MASSACRE!**"

That took Red Eyes by surprise as he was covered in the barrage of ammo from Armormon, yelling in pain with each explosion. With one final blast of a grenade, he fell to the ground, groaning. "Oy... boy... I'm amazed I'm not bleeding from that bullets of his..."

Joey's mouth dropped in shock. "Red Eyes... no..."

Chuckling, Armormon raised his cannon to Red Eyes. "Now... to finish this... **JUSTI**..."

Out of no where, a pair of missles struck Armormon in the back before the evil Digimon could finish naming his attack and striking Red Eyes down. "**GATLING ATTACK!**"

Not amaused, Armormon raised his cannon down and turned around. "Gatling Attack, hmm...? That is Andromon's second attack..." He turned around and lowered his eyes.

Andromon was standing nearby with Kazu hiding behind a rock. His chest plate was lowered to reveal a pair of missle holes where he fired his attack from. He gasped as he saw Armormon wasn't harmed at all. "Um... now what...?"

Kazu gulped. "I dunno... man, I wish you go to Mega now..."

"Me too..." Andromon said before he took a step forward. "Oh well... I'll fight to the very end!"

That got a chuckle from Armormon as he raised his cannon once again. "Very well... let me end this right away, shall I...?" Before he could attack again, someone grabbed him from behind. "What in the wo...?"

Red Eyes got back up and grabbed Armormon from behind. "Nope... this battle will continue and only **YOU** will fall!"

Armormon smirked. "How boring..."

Running forward, Andromon reached out and grabbed Armormon's right arm and held it down. "Don't let him use any attacks, or it's all over for us!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Red Eyes said back.

Growling, Armormon tried to struggle in the grasps of a black dragon and a android Digimon. "Let me go, you fools! You shall regret it!"

Joey cheered. "Go, Red Eyes!"

Kazu grinned. "You can do it, Andromon!"

High above, Ken and Stingmon stood with Beetlemon as they watched the battle. In order to escape quicker, MetalKabuterimon Slide-Evolve to Beetlemon and followed Ken and Stingmon to somewhere they could hide and plan their attack.

Stingmon sighed. "This isn't good, Ken... we are fighting a losing battle here... either we can use DNA Digivolve or Chaotic Digivolve in order to overcome this battle... If I Chaotic Digivolve into JewelBeemon, I could take him out straight away... if I could DNA Digivolve with Davis' ExVeemon to Paildramon and Mega Digivolve to Imperialdramon, Armormon would be beat! So far, our chances of winning against him is low..."

Ken nodded. "I know... looks like I'm gonna contact Davis to help us out... the Chaotic Digivolve energy isn't fully charged up yet... and by the time it has, it will be too late for us all... looks like Imperialdramon will finish this battle."

Nodding slightly, Beetlemon lowered his eyes. "Contact Davis now before it's..." He slightly gasped. "What in the world...?"

Confused, Ken glanced at Beetlemon. "Erm... JP, what's wrong...?"

"I...I dunno... my body... it feels strange..." Beetlemon said before he glowed and became JP once again. "Hey... I de-evolved for some reason!"

Stingmon nodded slightly. "Why did you de-evolved, JP...?"

Looking up at Stingmon, JP looked confused. "I didn't... my Spirits did..." Then, his blue/yellow D-Tector started to glow in his pocket. "Huh...?"

Ken was totally confused. "Wha... What's going on here...?"

Bringing out his D-Tector, JP was shocked to see the Human Spirit of Thunder and Beast Spirit of Thunder hovering around him. "My... Spirits..."

"**THOSE **are the Spirits of Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon...?" Stingmon asked.

JP nodded as the two Spirits vanished. "Yeah... I have a feeling my quest has been complete..."

A smile crept onto Ken's lips. "We... never had a chance to start on your Evolution Quest, JP... because of what Armormon did..."

JP grinned as he held his hand out. "Well... let me give my thanks to Armormon..." A ball of Digi-code covered his hand as he slashed the side of his D-Tector against it. "**EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!**"

The Legendary Spirits of Thunder soon fused itself around JP, creating a giant mechanical rhinoceros beetle withj a pair of golden exhaust ports on his back and a long golden nose horn.

Electricity sparked around the new Fusion Warrior. "**RHINOKABUTERIMON!**"

Stingmon laughed. "Kabuterimon... MegaKabuterimon... HerculesKabuterimon... MetalKabuterimon and now, RhinoKabuterimon. Certainly a lot of Kabuteri's out there..."

Ken sweatdropped. "O...K..." He then, smiled towards the new Advance Warrior. "So... RhinoKabuterimon, eh...? Will this help us defeat Armormon...?"

RhinoKabuterimon smirked. "Why don't we just see, eh...?" He looked down at the battle field. "**HEY, ARMORMON! HEADS UP!**"And leapt down to face his opponent.

Looking up, Armormon gasped. "Who in the...?"

Landing, RhinoKabuterimon's horn crackled. "It's me! RhinoKabuterimon, the result of having the Human Spirit of Thunder and Beast Spirit of Thunder fused together."

Andromon smiled. "He used Fusion Evolution...?"

"Looks like Armormon failed from stopping our mission." Red Eyes said, grinning.

Grunting, Armormon threw his arms about to knock Andromon and Red Eyes off him before glaring at RhinoKabuterimon. "I may have failed on that but, it doesn't mean I will fail from **KILLING YOU ALL! IT'S TIME TO DIE!**"

Without any saying, the exhaust jets on RhinoKabuterimon's shoulders charged up a pair of lightning balls before firing it upon Armormon. "**CONDENSER STORM!**"

Before Armormon could react, he was struck by RhinoKabuterimon's attack and being pushed back. "**HEY! YOUR REALLY FAST! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?**"

"I guess RhinoKabuterimon is more faster than Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon..." Kazu muttered.

The attack was gone and Armormon found himself near a cliff. "Phew... that was close..." He looked back and gasped. "**NO!**"

RhinoKabuterimon smirked as Armormon noticed his nose horn was charging up with electricity. "Time to end this! **THUNDER LASER!**"

From the nose horn of RhinoKabuterimon, an electrified beam of energy came out and struck Armormon into the chest, pushing him off the cliff.

"No... no... I can't lose... **NO!**"Screamed Armormon as he fell off the cliff. "**I'LL BE BACK TO GET MY REVENGE, YOU FOOLS! I'LL BE BACK!**"

Heading over to the cliff, RhinoKabuterimon looked down and growled slightly as Armormon landed. Seeing as their enemy is a Cyborg Digimon, it no surprise that Armormon has landed and wasn't killed by the impact. He turned around to the others. "Come on! Let's combind our attacks together and finish him off before he comes back!"

Stingmon landed on the ground, placing Ken down before flying up and hovered over the cliff. "You don't have to tell me twice... **MOON SHOOTER!**"And fired off a white energy orb from his right gauntlet down the cliff.

Andromon walked up and his chest plate was lowered before he fired off a pair of missles. "It's time to get rid of this uncaring monster! **GATLING ATTACK!**"

Flying above, Red Eyes grinned as he fired off a powerful blast of flames from his mouth. "Payback time... **INFERNO FIRE BLAST!**"

"And to top it all off... **THUNDER LASER!**" RhinoKabuterimon shouted out as he fired an electrified beam from his nose horn down the cliff.

As Armormon got up, he heard the calls of his enemies attacks before looking up and gasped. "No..." He growled. "This isn't over... I will return..."

The four attacks struck Armormon and caused a huge explosion. The explosion went so high, it even flew past RhinoKabuterimon and the others at the top of the cliff. They all watched as the explosion turned into black smoke and blew away by the wind. They all know that there is no way that Armormon would survive an attack like that... even in a explosion...

Kazu cheered. "**WE DID IT!**"

Pumping his fist into the air, Joey grinned. "That cyborg is going to the scrap heap now!"

Nodding, Ken turned his attention to RhinoKabuterimon. "That's that... the last of the Spirit Digidestined gained his Fusion Evolution form. We have Aldamon of Flame, Beowolfmon of Light, Reichmon of Darkness, DaiPenmon of Ice, JetSilphymon of Wind... and now, we have RhinoKabuterimon of Thunder... not too bad..." He then, frowned. "But, how are we going to explain to Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon about the destruction of the electric plant back there...?"

"Not a problem..." RhinoKabuterimon said. "The plant has been abandoned, remember? And I didn't see any Digimon living in there when I was searching for the mains switch so..."

Smiling slightly, Ken nodded. "Understood... then, we better head back... our mission is done..."

"And another failed mission for BlackGuilmon." Stingmon added.

For the third day in a row, BlackGuilmon's plan to prevent the good guys from completing their mission failed once again. So now, can he succeed to stop **TEA** and SnowAgumon from completing their mission to find Mega Digivolution when it's their time...?

00000000000000000000

As for ChaosGallantmon, LadyDevimon, Canntoisemon and SkullSatamon... they found themselves in a cave underneath Strong Steel Valley.

Upset at his defeat, ChaosGallantmon swung his lance about and sliced a nearby boulder in half. "**CURSE THAT MAGICIAN! CURSE HIM!**"

Gulping slightly, LadyDevimon stepped forward to calm her leader down. "ChaosGallantmon sir, please calm down... it's a minor set back... we will make a comeback soon enough..."

Whirling around, ChaosGallantmon glared at LadyDevimon before sighing. He turned his lance and shield back into his hands. "Fine then... I'll be calm...

SkullSatamon came out of a hole he found, looking shocked. "Hey, sir! Lookie what I found!"

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "Let me guess... a underground cheeseburger stand...?"

"Nope... come and look!" SkullSatamon said.

Sighing, ChaosGallantmon followed SkullSatamon with Canntoisemon and LadyDevimon behind him. They walked through the hole and stood in shock as SkullSatamon walked over to a clear glass container. "What in the...?" Awed ChaosGallantmon.

Wiping the glass, SkullSatamon pointed inside the container. "Look who is in here! It's a human girl dressed as the Dark Magician Girl!"

ChaosGallantmon peered inside the container and his eyes widen. It was a beautiful teenage girl that has brown hair and wore a Dark Magician Girl suit. However, her suit looks a bit burned. This confused the Dark Knight. "How did she get in here...? Where did she come from...? And who or when was she put in this sleeping chamber...?"

"Better question is... who is she...?" LadyDevimon asked.

Peering into the container, SkullSatamon pointed. "Hey! There's a credit card there! It has her name on it... _Jokowan Sagara_..."

Sweatdropping, LadyDevimon shook her head. "**JOKOWAN** Sagara... that might not be her name... it's a man's name, you fool!" She then, frowned. "Hold on... Jokowan Sagara... he is the father of Phillipe Sagara... the Paris Duel Monster Champion..."

Canntoisemon blinked. "Yes... he was in that miniature Duel Monster tournament that Seto Kaiba held a few days back in the main event... facing **AND** losing against Yugi Muto..."

"Correct... and I heard that he is no longer around..." LadyDevimon added. "Mr Jokowan died from a cancer a few years ago..."

Pointing to the container, ChaosGallantmon looked annoyed. "So... who is this girl in this container if Jokowan is a man and is dead...? A thief...?"

Looking at the side of the stand that held the glass container up, Canntoisemon noticed something. "Hey... there's something written here..."

Intrested, ChaosGallantmon bended down beside Canntoisemon. "Really...? Let's see what it says.."

_If anyone is able to find this chamber I created, then I hope you'll help this human girl that I have saved from certain death. A couple of years ago, I re-entered into Zhuqiaomon's realm while he slept, searching for the real key that will allow us to enter the Central Digital World when I saw through a Digital Portal to witness a tragic and herotic way from a human._

_I watched as this young girl threw herself in front of her little brother, protecting him from a powerful flaming explosion. Her brother passed out and she was covered in flames. I decided to bring them both into this realm and help them heal up. The girl I saved was first but, someone already came along to help the young boy._

_I placed her into this sleeping container that will act as a healer to rid of her burns that she has recieved from the devastating blast from the tanker that has blew up in the fire. _

_Please help Saya Sagara._

_Alphamon._

LadyDevimon stood back in shock. "**SAYA** Sagara...? This is Phillipe's big sister who died during the fire in a shopping mall a few years ago!"

Turning around, ChaosGallantmon looked really intrested. "You don't say... this girl is that Phillipe's big sister...? The same one who almost defeated Yugi in that Duel...? How very intresting... Maybe I can use her..."

Confused, Canntoisemon looked up at their leader. "Erm... come again...?"

Patting the container which held the sleeping Saya inside, ChaosGallantmon laughed. "Like Dark Fox... we'll have another puppet to fight alongside us! We shall take her back to our base and prepare her to enslave and reprogram her mind to become a new warrior to our forces."

"No offense, sir but... Mariku did the mind-control thing as well." SkullSatamon said. "How is this any different from yours...?"

Laughing, ChaosGallantmon has a hint of evilness in his eyes. "Simple... she will **FIGHT! **When I'm done with her, she'll no longer be known as Saya Sagara, long lost caring sister of Phillipe. She'll now be known as the Dark Magician Girl!"

"But, even if you have enslaved her mind and make her think she is the Dark Magician Girl... what makes you think she can fight without the powers from the Dark Magician Girl herself?" LadyDevimon asked before she sighed. "Lemme guess... your going to give her magicial powers once she is under your control...?"

"**CORRECT!**"Laughed ChaosGallantmon before turning to Canntoisemon. "Pick this up and follow us! We must return and see if Armormon has completed his mission!"

Canntoisemon nodded as he picked up the container with Saya inside. "Got it, boss!"

Smirking, ChaosGallantmon turned and walked off. "Let's go... it's time for us to head on home... and prepare for more trouble for our foes..."

000000000000000000000000

MarineDevimon was laughing as he sat down on a seat near ShadowGrumblemon. "**I KNEW IT! THAT BOZO FAILED! AND PAID WITH HIS LIFE! HAHAHAHAHA!**"

ShadowGrumblemon growled. "It's not working... we failed once again to prevent another evolution to happen... Now all six members of the Spirit Digidestined have the ability to use Fusion Evolution to their Advance forms..." He gritted his teeth. "This is bad... very bad..."

"On the upside though, for mou... Armormon is gone! Finished! Deleted!" MarineDevimon said, grinning. "That will teach him not to wake me up early in the morning!"

Sweatdropping, ShadowGrumblemon shook his head. "You and your..." And he ended with a groan.

Silence before a chuckle happened behind them. "Boy... you mateys seem to be in a bit of a pickle... I am so sorry if I have failed you all..."

Looking at each other, MarineDevimon and ShadowGrumblemon whirled around to see a Digimon wearing a captain's uniform with a pirate hat that has a skull and crossbones upon it, hiding his entire face leaving a single eye to look out. His right hand was shaped like a hook while the other one was shaped like a cannon.

MarineDevimon was the first to speak. "Who... are you...? We never met you before..."

Looking at the new arrival, ShadowGrumblemon's eyes widen in shock. "No way... Armormon...? Is that you...? You survived...?"

"**WHAT?**" Yelled MarineDevimon in shock. "**YOUR ALIVE? IMPOSSIBLE!**"

Laughing, the Digimon that was once known as Armormon stepped into the tent. "Correct, matey. I am Armormon. But, I have now de-Digivolved into my Champion form, Hookmon."

"_Hookmon... a Champion Mutant Digimon who's special attack is called Caption Cannon_." ShadowGrumblemon muttered. "But... how did you survive...? There was a huge explosion when RhinoKabuterimon and his other three friends attacked you on the bottom of the cliff..."

Chuckling, Hookmon waved his hook as if he was waving a finger. "Easy pasy, I fired my Justice Massacre before it struck me and I had to de-Digivolve in order to get rid of the injures I have taken from RhinoKabuterimon and after landing down on the cliff. I came back here to get another chance from BlackGuilmon..."

MarineDevimon shook his head. "No can do! You failed from stopping JP from gaining his Fusion Evolution! I can't wait to watch BlackGuilmon get angry with you..."

"Ar... you still upset over that little thing this morning?" Hookmon asked with a smirk. "Well, let me tell you that I am different from the other two who failed on their missions..."

Nodding, ShadowGrumblemon smiled. "That is true... Peripatusmon failed on his mission and paid with his life... Kangarumon failed his mission as well and we never saw him again. He is still alive but... we haven't seen him since yesterday... You on the other hand failed as well but, you didn't die nor have you ran away..."

Hookmon nodded. "Correct, matey. Plus, I might have a Digivolution that you might like to hear... Heard of the legendary machine of destruction, one that could even compair itself to the powers of Machinedramon...?"

MarineDevimon frowned. "Legendary Machine of Destruction...? Compair itself to the powers of Machinedramon...? The only Digimon I heard of that has that same sort of power is..." His eyes widen in shock. "What...? Is **THAT** your Mega form...?"

Laughing, Hookmon nodded. "Correct! Give me a second chance and I'll try and bring forth my Mega form to defeat my foes before they can react!"

Thinking about it, ShadowGrumblemon had to check if it's true. "Hookmon... your Mega form... is it true...? Is it... **CANNONDRAMON**...?"

"**BINGO!**"Hookmon laughed.

Growling, MarineDevimon picked up ShadowGrumblemon and shook him. "**THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE! IT CAN'T BE!**"

Picking up one of his hammers and slamming it upon MarineDevimon's head to let him go, ShadowGrumblemon growled as he landed on his feet. "Shut up, you moron..." He turned his attention to Hookmon. "OK... you got another chance... and next time you face against your selected opponents, destroy them with your legendary Cannondramon form... Got it...?"

Hookmon nodded. "OK!"

Groaning, MarineDevimon rubbed his head. "It's not fair..."

000000000000000000000000

The portal glowed as Joey, Red Eyes, Kazu and Guardromon arrived back in HYPNOS to see something special happening here. Kazu blinked. "Hey... what's going on here...?"

Turning around, Takato smiled. "Kazu! Joey! Glad your back!" He turned back around. "Henry and Yugi are going through a friendly Duel."

That brought a grin to Joey. "Really...? Man, I wanna check this out... What's the score...?"

(_**YUGI: **2000_)

(_**HENRY: **1800_)

Yugi stood tall as his Dark Magician (_ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100_) and Queen's Knight (_ATK:1500 DEF:1600_) were played on the field. He has his Dark Magician in ATK position while his Queen's Knight kneeled on the field in DEF position. Behind Queen's Knight was a face-down card which Henry thinks it is a Magic card as Yugi already used his counter Trap cards against him. "OK, Henry... I'm done. It's your move..."

Nodding, Henry drew his next card as he checked out the field. He has Neo the Magic Swordsman (_ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000_), Headless Knight (_ATK: 1450 DEF: 1700_) and Oni Tank T-34 (_ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700_). He's just survived the Dark Magician attack upon his Neo the Magic Swordsman by using his Trap card, Negate Attack. His Neo the Magic Swordsman remained in ATK position while Headless Knight and Oni Tank T-34 went into DEF position because of their high DEF points.

Checking out his hand, Henry smiled. He took a card out of his hand. "I'll tribute my Headless Knight and Oni Tank T-34 to summon forth my Stone Dragon! And I'll equip Stone Dragon with the Magicial effect of **Axe of Despair **to increase it's ATK points by 1000!"

The two monsters vanished as a huge dragon made out of stone took it's place, roaring as it wacked its stony tail against the floor. (_Stone Dragon. ATK: 2000 _V _3000 DEF: 2300_)

Yugi gasped. "Oh no..."

Smiling, Henry pointed at the Dark Magician. "OK, Stone Dragon! Attack and destroy Yugi's Dark Magician right now!"

The Stone Dragon roared and whirled it's tail around, striking Dark Magician into his chest and causing the Spellcaster monster to explode.

(_**YUGI: **1500_)

Joey flinched. "Ow... that's gotta hurt..."

"And now, Neo the Magic Swordsman! Attack his Queen's Knight!" Henry called out.

Neo the Magic Swordsman grunted and leapt into the air, bringing his sword up before striking down... nothing. Queen's Knight vanished before Henry's attacking monster could strike it. Reason why because the face-down Magic card flipped up.

Yugi smiled. "Activate **Magicial Academy**! A Quick-Play Magic card that saved my Queen's Knight and allows me to summon a Spellcaster monster from my hand to the field after discarding two cards from my hand. Not only that, it will incrase my newly summoned Spellcaster monster's level by 2 stars while it also increases it's ATK power by 500 points! And with this special effect, I call upon the Dark Magician Girl!"

Gasping, Henry watched as Yugi discarded two cards from his hand while Dark Magician Girl appeared upon the field. With it's 2000 ATK power increased to 2500, it also gained another 300 ATK points because of it's special ability when there is a Dark Magician or/and Magician of Black Chaos in either side of the graveyard.

(_Dark Magician Girl. ATK: 2000 _V _2500_ V _2800 DEF: 1700_)

"_2800... Amazing..._" Whispered Henry. He shook his head and sighed. "I end my turn."

Nodding, Yugi drew his next card and played it. "I activate my Magic card, **Pot of Greed**... that allows me to draw two more cards from my deck." He took the cards and smiled. "Next, I play another Magic card called **Mystical Space Typhoon **that can destroy any Magic or Trap cards on our field and I'll use it to get rid of Axe of Despair to decrease Stone Dragon's ATK to 2000."

Henry gritted his teeth as Stone Dragon's ATK decreased. "Man... just perfect..."

"And finally... I play **Diffusion Wave Motion**! This card can only work with a Level 7 or higher Spellcaster monster on my side on the field. Dark Magician Girl is now a Level 8 monster because of Magicial Academy. After paying 1000 LP, Dark Magician Girl can now attack **EVERY** monster on your side of the field."

After hearing that, Henry worked out how many LP he will lose. Stone Dragon's ATK is 2000 while Neo the Magic Swordsman's ATK is 1700. With Dark Magician Girl's ATK is 2800... that means that Henry will lose... "Oh no... I'll lose 1900 LP!"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

(_**YUGI: **500_)

(_**HENRY: **1800_)

Sighing, Henry gave a little smile. "OK, Yugi. Go ahead. I had fun... really..."

Nodding back, Yugi pointed at Henry's monster. "All right, Dark Magician Girl! Attack now!"

Lifting up her staff, the Dark Magician Girl unleashed a shockwave of pink energy that sliced the huge Stone Dragon to rubble while Neo the Magic Swordsman yelled out in pain and vanished into thin air. Henry groaned as his two monsters were destroyed but, kept smiling.

(_**HENRY: **0_)

Walking over, Rika smiled. "That was a great match we saw, Henry. Really."

Nodding, Henry smiled back. "Yeah... I agree, Rika... I really had fun."

"I'm glad you did..." Yugi said before glancing at Kazu and Joey. "Ah, your back!"

That brought a smile to Joey's face. "Yeah... I might be hurt that you didn't notice me, Yug. But, I'll let you off seeing as you were too busy and all..."

Chuckling slightly, Takato walked over to Kazu. "So... what happened...? How did your mission with JP go...?"

Kazu smirked. "Oh man... wait until you hear what has happened to us!"

Hearing this, Tea turned around to face Tristan. "Look, Tristan. Joey and Kazu are back. Let's go and meet them while we hear what they gotta say..."

"Hold on, Tea..." Tristan said as he spoke on his mobile phone. "OK, Inumon... tell me, where are you located now...?"

Silence before Inumon replied. "_I think I'm in a place called... Glasgow._"

Tristan's expression showed confusion as he looked at Tea. "Erm... Inumon is in Glasgow right now... which country is that...?"

Sweatdropping, Tea rubbed her head. "It's in Scotland."

Understanding, Tristan turned back to the phone before he paused. "Scotland...? Hey, isn't Scotland part of England...?"

"Yep..." Tea muttered.

Massive sweatdrop as Tristan muttered to Inumon through the phone. "Inumon... your in Scotland right now... which is part of the English Isle... Can you explain to me how on earth did you get from Spain to Scotland in under 2 hours...?"

Another pause as Inumon chuckled in a nervous tone. "_I... got lost again_..."

That gave Tristan a good enough reason to fall to the ground, throwing his phone into the air where Tea can grab it. She sighed as she spoke to Inumon. "Tristan isn't here to take calls now... please phone back when your nearer to Japan..."

"_OK, see ya!_"Said Inumon, switching the phone off.

Sighing, Tea waited until Tristan got off the floor and handed the phone back to him. "You gotta do something about that idiot..."

Tristan nodded. "I know but... what can you do...?"

Motioning to Red Eyes, Tea had a dull look on her face. "Ask him... I'm sure he'll be happy to send Inumon away once again..."

Shaking his head and putting his phone away, Tristan walked off. "Oh joy..."

000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountains near Shinjuku...

Don Fergar frowned as Jessie, James and Meowth walked up to him. "What do you three morons want...? Can't you see I'm busy...?"

Jessie shook her head. "We wanna know what are we going to do next... We are running out of supplies here and we can't go back into the city unless we want to get caught."

James nodded. "Yes... Mr Don... we got to do something..."

Sighing, Don leaned back in his seat. "How...? We only have two bases in this world and both of them are destroyed. Giovanni destroyed the first one when Yugi defeated him so they won't know where our second base is... and speaking of our second base, it was destroyed when someone sent out radio waves to destroy the mind-control chips that we used to control the Charizards' minds. Plus, we can't go back to our world because our dimensional transporter has been destroyed while the plans have been copied and have been wiped out of our computer systems by that huge metal turtle and those strange knights with him! And your right, James... even though we have strong Pokemon, those kids with Digimon at their side will beat us all! I am tired... and so far, the only idea I've got is to find a lone kid that has this Digi-vice which will allow us to enter the Digital World where they are holding Giovanni captive!"

"But... if we try and steal a Digivice from them... won't they react and attack us?" Meowth asked. "There are so much risks we have got right now. We should have stayed at home..."

Jessie nodded. "Yes... even though its good to have an Arbok and Lickitung in my team again... I find it much more easier if we were at our planet again..."

Sighing, James leaned against the stone wall. "I agree... I have Weezing and Victreebel again but, I feel homesick..."

Growl from his throat, Don got up from his seat. "Well, we can't get back home because the transporter is destroyed! Remember...? Besides, I already have a plan in mind..."

Meowth perked up. "Really...?"

Grinning, Don sat back down. "Yes... once we enter the Digital World... we can save Giovanni from the clutches of these Digimon those brats have given him too while we build a base **FAR** away from Digimon population... that way, the Team Rocket Empire will be rising up again!"

The eyes of Jessie sparkled. "That sounds wonderful!"

Then, Don rubbed his chin. "However, we need to get one of these Digivices and the best idea I can come up with is to find out who has one that lives **FAR** away from Shinjuku..."

Meowth smiled. "I get it... that way, those twerps with the Digimon won't bother us as we attack and steal the kid's device!"

That also brought a smile to James' face. "That is the most wonderful idea I have ever heard of! It's even better than Meowth's!"

Meowth nodded. "Yeah..." Then, he fell when he heard what James said before leaping up and scratches his face. "**YOU TAKE THAT BACK!**"

That was when a Rocket Grunt ran in with a piece of paper. "Mr Fergar, sir! We finally found one who has a Digivice and a Digimon partner that isn't living in Shinjuku city!"

Grinning, Don held out his hand. "Give it to me! I must look!"

Handing the paper to Don, both the Rocket Grunt stood patiently while Jessie, James and Meowth watched with eager looks on their faces.

Jessie gulped. "Well...?"

"What's the plan...?" James slowly asked.

Don got up with a smile on his face. "I want all four of you to tell every member of Team Rocket that is living in this cave with us to prepare themselves. We are moving **RIGHT NOW!**"

"Where to...? And who is this kid...?" Meowth asked.

Grinning, Don picked up the paper as he got up from his seat. "We are heading to Domino City and our target is named... **RYOU BAKURA!**"

00000000000000000000000

Ritter walked down the corridor, looking behind him. "It's all ready, my lord. Preperations have been complete. I've also accessed the connection to the Digidestined of Knowledge's computer... ready to spring the trap in order to test out BlackGuilmon's plan to see if it has worked..."

Walking behind Ritter was Lucemon Chaos Mode. He smirked as he heard all of this. "Excellent work, Ritter. By tomorrow morning, four of those pathetic Digidestined will be tired and shaken from their nightly attack..."

Entering a chamber, Ritter bowed. "Here you are, Lord Lucemon-sama. The new and loyal UmbraDevimon has finally been born!"

The massive form of UmbraDevimon who looks the same one who fought against MegaGargomon and his friends a few days ago roared and bowed down to respect his new master. "**RAGH! LORD LUCEMON-SAMA! IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET YOUR GREATNESS AND IT IS INDEED AN HONOR TO SERVICE YOU!**"

Grinning, Lucemon started to laugh. "Excellent! Now, my army is unstoppable! Nothing will stand in my way! **NOTHING! HAHAHAHAHA!**"

And after today, it was only the beggining...

000000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**BlackGuilmon puts his plan into action by adding Saya into his small army by brainwashing her into the Dark Magician Girl. While this is happening, Lucemon attacks by sucking Tai, Matt, Izzy and TK into the Digital World for the ultimate challange. Face UmbraDevimon! Will they win...? And finally, Team Rocket attacks in Domino City and corners Bakura... ready to face him in a Duel and take his Digivice away... However, they didn't count on the Millenium Ring... and the Spirit of a Tomb Raider himself...**

**All this in the next chapter!**

**Once again, this chapter is dedicated to my friend, Youko Youkai, whom sadly passed away a couple of weeks ago. She helped a lot throughout my Revival of Valmarmon series and this Mega Crossover story. I will miss her a lot...**

**And also, from Saturday 30th July, I'll be away for a week so... wait until I get back to do more chapters of this story.**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	64. Sleepless Night in Both Worlds

**In this chapter marks the return of Ryou Bakura, his Yami and Kokuwamon who were last seen at the start of Chapter 19! Yeah... that long...**

**Chapters 63 and 64 are dedicated to my late and good friend, Youko Youkai, as I have mentioned before as she sadly passed away. I will miss her but, she will live on in my heart.**

**UmbraDevimon is created and owned by UltraSonikku. And this time, he is here to stay! For how long, who knows...**

0000000000000000000000000000

A lone female Mightyena hybrid looked tired as she walked down a corridor where a couple of Digimon that was searching through the building that they are in at... were waiting.

Her full name is Yena Lupe, current caretaker of the Primary Village located in Howling Mountain, an island that is part of the Silesia World. She takes good care on the baby Digimon under the guidance of a Magnadramon and helps out a couple of Digimon known as Ryumon and Kuzaimon.

And now, she is helping out His Holiness Zera with an important task... ever since four Digimon and Velene was kidnapped by evil Digimon that said they were working for the most dangerous Digimon that is second to the horrifying Valmarmon... Lord Lucemon! Yena shudders at that name... she was scared to hear that Lucemon broke free from his prison in the Digital World but, was really happy to know that the Chosen Children of Lady Ophanimon used the power of the 10 Legendary Warriors to defeat him once and for all!

When Vulko, the Silesia Veemon and four other Digimon followed Lucemon's henchmen to save their friends in the Tamer's world, Espa was totally worried about his son and his wife. He paniked every day and every night until they recived word about where they are all at... the world where the infamous Digimon Tamers roam at.

Fortunaly, Zera had some smart Digimon to create a portal that will allow them to enter the Tamer's world... unfortunaly, after some mistakes, they learned that the portal has enough power to stay open for a few seconds before it went kaput and will never work again. They also learned that they can only send in a Digimon that is either at the Rookie level or lower. Without any time to figure out what went wrong, Zera got BlackAgumon to go through the portal as he is the future Digimon partner of Vulko.

And with knowledge that Vulko is with or without BlackAgumon, the Tamers **AND** the Legendary Warriors at his son's side, Espa is **STILL** worried. He received word that the Silesia Inumon, Huskymon and Labramon are resting in the Digimon Soverign's lair along with Mihiramon, Chatsuramon, Vajramon and Lynxmon while Mihiramon's little sister, Jaguarmon, was resting in the house where Phillipe is and getting along well with Phillipe's own Jaguarmon known as Felina... and when I mean getting along well... I mean, they get well as putting sugar with salt...

After hearing all that, Espa was glad to know where his son and their friends are... safe and sound but... what about Velene...? His wife that spent three years of emotional torture when the six Devas became traitors came along to Velene's village, attacking and killing innocent people... and among those was Velene's father, Isono, and her twin sister, Telene... whom died to protect Velene herself along with her mother, Anzu, from their collapsing home. When Velene and Anzu was found alive, those two soon learned that they were the only survivors of their destroyed village. No one shall ever forgive these six Devas whom are Makuramon, Indramon, Majiramon, Sandiramon, Sinduramon and Vikaralamon.

Couple years later, Anzu was killed when the evil Devas gave an evil Digimon called Yamidramon access into the Holy Cathedral. When he was there, his army attacked the angel Digimon and knight Digimon that were protecting the place while Yamidramon himself hunted for Velene to gain information from her about the Cathedral Knightmon and Gallantmon... so they could create their own army. Yamidramon only gained enough information about the Knightmon when he was intruppted by Anzu, who attacked the evil dragon with a broom and led him out of the room while Velene recovered... Yamidramon soon caught up with Anzu and killed her by stabbing his sword through his heart... thus making Velene the only survivor of her village...

Yena shuddered. She remembered she lived in Suicune Village where the Holy Cathedral was located as a schoolteacher... she stood with the shocked crowd to learn about the attack... and the death of Anzu Vulpina. She remembered the heartbroken look on Velene's face as Zera made his announcement. She could remember the upset Velene hugging into a Espeon that wanted to help her and soon became her future husband... Espa.

For what the six evil Devas and Yamidramon have done, they soon paid the price for their actions. During the battle against Daemon and his evil intentions to revive Valmarmon, each of the six evil Devas fell to the hands of the Legendary Warriors while Yamidramon was slained by a brave dragon knight called Herodramon.

Sighing, Yena continued to walk down the corridor and started to wonder if she is a lucky one to still have her family about. She continued to walk and wonder when...

"Excuse me, miss..." Came a western accent. Still walking forward, Yena turned to see an Armadilliomon sitting upon a white dinosaur that walks on four legs with armor built on his back. "If I were you, I would stop..."

Yena looked confused. "Why...?" She turned and walked into a wall. She fell onto her back, looking dazed as she slowly twitched. "Oh... that's why..."

Chuckling, Armadilliomon leapt off the white dinosaur and walked over the Yena. "Say, miss. Are you all right...?"

Sitting up, Yena grumbled as she rubbed her nose. "Yeah, yeah... just a small bruise... that's all..." She removed her hand and saw blood on her fingers. "Or not..."

Armadilliomon cringed. "Boy... you must have walked into that wall pretty hard..." He turned around to the white dinosaur. "Monochromon, go and get the first aid kit."

Nodding, Monochromon turned around and walked off. "Right away, buddy!"

Pinching her nose to stop the blood flowing, Yena looked down at Armadilliomon with a strange nasal voice. "So... your the Armadilliomon I'm suppose to meet...?"

"Oh, your Miss Lupe...?" Armadilliomon asked.

Yena nodded. "Yes... but, call me Yena."

Smirking, Armadilliomon bowed. "Right away, Miss Yena."

That brought a smile on Yena's lips. Armadilliomon and Monochromon are special ancient building researchers on the Silesia World. With the help of Pokemon that has the ability to dig through boulders and ground like Golem and Rhydon, these two Digimon will uncover lost secrets that was buried throughout time. Their most famous discovery was locating a couple of murals located in the ancient Granasmon Temple that tells who shall defeat the newly revived Valmarmon and why Granasmon won't return...

His Holiness Zera gave Armadilliomon and Monochromon a new task... to search around known ancient sites that has a high possibility of a interdimentional portal that will allow them to enter the Tamer's world and help their friends defeat Lucemon and save Velene... although, except for Zera, no one else knows about the fate of Velene as she has become Lucemon's Dark Priestess Warrior called Dark Fox...

A few hours ago, Zera recived a message from Armadilliomon about a discovery. Without any second thought, Yena volunteered to go out to where the two researching Digimon are located and get the information off them. Too bad she wasn't counting on the part where she walked into the wall, **HARD!** And gaining herself a bloody nose...

Monochromon came back with the first aid box that he balanced on his head, bending down so Yena can take off his head. "Here you are... be careful next time..."

Opening the box, Yena began to pick out objects that she could use to rid of the blood that has already escaped from her nose as well as try and stop the flowing. As she did that, using a mirror to help her out, Yena smiled at Monochromon. "Yes... I understand..."

Armadillomon glanced at Monochromon. "Hey, Monochromon. This is Miss Yena Lupe, the one Zera sent to meet up with us here..."

"**HER...?**" Monochromon gasped, with a small sweatdrop at the side of his head. "This clumsy woman is the one we are waiting for...?"

That boiled Yena's viens a bit. "Yes... that is me... and if you so kindly NOT to call me a clumsy woman, Mr One Colourmon!"

Blushing, Monochromon bowed his head. "Forgive me, Miss Lupe. I am not used to see contacts making a fool of themselves in front of me..."

Yena smirked. "Then... you haven't seen what Zera's sobbing sidekick, Kurio, can be like..."

Shaking his head, Armadilliomon sighed. "Actually... we have..."

Giggling and looking around, Yena sighed. "OK... I'm betting the reason you sent the message is because... you found a portal that will allow us to enter the Tamer's world...? Correct...?"

"Good guess... wrong answer." Came Monochromon's reply.

Snapping her fingers and looking disapointed, Yena sighed. "Espa is not gonna like this... and how can anyone blame him as his wife and child is in danger with a psychotic creep from the ancient Digimon times..."

Walking over to a candle near a darken area, Armadilliomon nodded. "This is a slow start, Miss Yena. We will continue our search until we find the portal. And then, Espa's plea for help will finally come true..."

Monochromon nodded. "Which reminds me... Velene is the High Priestess and leader of the Cathedral Knightmon and Gallantmon, right...? Well, seeing as she is gone... who is going to lead those Ultimate and Mega warrior Digimon until she returns...?"

Yena sighed. "His Holiness Zera. He was leading them before Velene came. It's hard work for that guy, being the high and mighty man on that cathedral as well as being the leader of a knight clan that works for the church... Which is why Velene decided to help Zera out by becoming leader of the Cathedral Knightmon and Gallantmon... though, she never counted on to become a High Priestess, I can tell ya..."

Nodding slightly, Armadilliomon lit the candle and walk into the darken area. The darken area was actually a small office that Armadilliomon and Monochromon made to put down reports on what objects they found in the ancient buildings that they've been searching through. "Wish this place has got electricity in here..." He placed the flaming candle down and picked up a small notepad, walking back to Yena. "Here... we found an ancient mural which we were able to translate."

Taking the notepad, Yena frowned. "Let me see here..."

_Many defeated foes that has been laid to rest by the strength of wonderous heroes will rise again. The dark soul that was born in the light soul of a Tomb Keeper Guardian, shall rise up only to be brought down by the legendary Pharaoh and his servant, the blue obelisk god._

_The greatest enemy of the ten ancient warriors that calls upon the elements shall be born once again, bringing forth destruction upon his arrival. With him shall come the Dark Knight and the evil from the Dark Priestess..._

_The greatest threat to come upon these heroes, joining forces to overcome the odds that are stacking before them is..._

Monochromon smiled sheepishly. "Oh... if your wondering why there isn't much on the mural... most of it has been worn out, destroyed or missing... That is all we can find..."

Shaking her head, Yena looked at the two Digimon. "So... you brought me all the way here just so I can read **THIS...?**"

"I thought it was important... Last time this happened, we found murals in the main ancient Granasmon temple a few years back before the Day of Evil arrived." Armadilliomon said. "There were two murals if I remember... One of them was telling us the truth of Granasmon's fate... that he didn't exactly fell asleep as many people thought... he actually **DIED!**"

Nodding, Yena looked back at the notepad. "Yes... that is true... The greatest enemy of the ten ancient warriors... Yes, it's Lucemon... Of course!"

Monochromon shivered. "The dark soul that was born in the light soul of a Tomb Keeper Guardian... whatever happened in the Tamer's world must have already passed by..."

"Yes... and they are now going through the wrath of Lucemon. Dark Knight... sounds like ChaosGallantmon..." Yena said, recalling the ChaosGallantmon that was working with Valmarmon when he came back to life. "But... Dark Priestess...?" She dropped the notepad in shock. "Hold on... Velene was the Priestess..."

Armadilliomon nodded. "Yeah... whatever Lucemon has done to Velene might have made her turn to their side as a dark warrior."

Gritting her teeth, Yena picked up the notepad and sighed. "So... is this all you got...?"

Nodding, Monochromon blew the candle out. "Yeah... we are moving the stuff we found in this building to our storage area in a couple of hours before we move off with the Rock Pokemon to search throughout more ancient buildings. Hopefully, we'll come across a portal that will let us enter the Digimon Tamer's world..."

Sighing, Yena turned and walked off. "Yeah... okay. I understand. I'll show this to Zera when I get back to the cathedral..."

"**JUST** Zera... if Espa sees the translated mural and sees the part about the Dark Priestess... he'll figure out it's Velene and he will totally get upset." Armadilliomon said.

Yena sweatdropped. "How... did you know about Espa's...?"

Monochromon coughed. "Let's say we were there when he **BEGGED** Zera to have us search for the portal... Oh, and he paced around so much... there is a hole in Zera's office."

The sweatdrop got bigger on Yena's head. "Espa paced around so much... there is a hole in Zera's office...? What happened to him next...?"

Blinking, Monochromon looked confused. "I... don't understand..."

Slapping her head, Yena sighed. "The located of the office belonging to His Holiness Zera is located on the **THIRD** floor of the Holy Cathedral!"

Nodding, Monochromon laughed sheepishly. "Heh... that explains why Espa was in the medical room, having to get 5 forks out of his butt. Must have landed in the kitchen or something..."

And the sweatdrop got even bigger as Yena turned and walked off. "Goodbye..."

Armadilliomon laughed as he waved. "Goodbye, Miss Yena. See ya later!"

Now Yena has many questions running through her mind as she made her way out of the building. What was happening in the Tamer's world...? Will the Legendary Warriors be okay...? Will Vulko be all right...? Sadly, she doesn't have the answers as time will tell...

00000000000000000000000

Joey leaned back on his bed as he, Tristan and Duke started to get to bed. "Man... what a day... I hope I never see that Armormon again... he was **BRUTAL!**"

Sitting on his bed, glancing at the clock to make sure the batteries are in and won't escape into Red Eyes' grasp, Tristan looked at Joey. "I'm glad you guys came out okay."

Rubbing his head, Joey sighed. "When JP was in that building and Armormon attacked, making it exploded... I feared the worst... but, I was glad to see him okay when he came out as a huge blue tank called MetalKabuterimon..."

"I think you guys need to lay low for a while and catch this BlackGuilmon off guard." Duke said. "If Tea and her SnowAgumon goes off on their evolution quest tomorrow, they could send out a much tougher Digimon to kill them."

Joey nodded. "Yeah... I agree, Duke but... if we tell the Soverigns about our laying-low idea, there is no doubt BlackGuilmon will know about **THIS!**"

That got Duke confused. "What do you mean...?"

Sighing, Joey sat up. "Three days ago, two of the Digimon Soverigns held a meeting about our new adventure. The Ancient Delta, Hualongmon, Central Digital World, Central Key and the Evolution Quests. And during Wednesday to today, BlackGuilmon has been sending forces to stop us from claiming the total completion of the evolution and finding the key... only to learn it was a fake... **TWICE!** Do you see what I'm getting here...?"

With a frown, Tristan got up. "Yeah... BlackGuilmon has somehow been listening to all our conversations with Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon..."

"If that is true, why don't those two search around their home to locate the device which BlackGuilmon has been using to spy on you guys...?" Duke asked.

Groaning, Joey moved his hand to his bed-side table to pick up his Duel Monster deck before looking through each cards. "They did... When they found out about the attacks on Tommy's group and Knuckles' group on Wednesday, they figured out they've been spied on and had their Digimon servants to search out how those jerks did it... No such luck!"

Tristan sweatdropped. "Digimon servants...? Joey... with Socramon, Manxmon and Lemurmon... those three idiots couldn't find a massive Machinedramon if it was standing before them!"

Laughing, Joey shook his head. "No, no, Tristan... Zhuqiaomon is much smarter than that... it was **OTHER** Digimon servants... Last I heard about Socramon and his other two buddies, they've been busy trying to get Socramon's paw out of a fax machine... for the past three days!"

And Duke laughed at that. "Is that true...?"

000000000000000000000000000

"**WOULD YOU GUYS HURRY UP?**" Screamed Socramon as his hand was still stuck in the fax machine.

Lemurmon scratched his head. "I think we should use the chainsaw..."

Socramon growled. "Do that and you will be playing the harp!"

"Playing the harp...? Yeah right... Lemurmon can't even play the drums..." Manxmon said, nearby as he was busy polishing a mallet.

Noticing the mallet, Socramon looked a bit nervous. "Erm... what's that...? What are you doing, Manxmon...? Shattering the fax machine to pieces...?"

Shaking his head, Maxnmon twirled the mallet about. "Nope... you see, I've decided to take the fax machine apart piece by piece..."

"So, what's the mallet for...?" Socramon asked.

Grinning eviliy, Manxmon raised the mallet up. "This..." And with that, he slammed the mallet upon Socramon's head. "**THAT WAS FOR SLAMMING THAT FAX MACHINE UPON MY TAIL!**"

Rubbing his head in pain, Socramon yelled back. "**IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!**"

Lemurmon blinked. "Really...? Then, how come you were laughing...?"

Sweatdropping, Socramon looked at Manxmon sheepishly. "Erm... laughing gas...?"

An anime vien popped on Manxmon's head. "**NO EXCUSE!**" He looked at the mallet and sighed. "Oh perfect... his head is too thick..."

Showing Socramon and Lemurmon the mallet, they saw that there is a bump in the mallet where Manxmon wacked Socramon on the head. Lemurmon laughed. "Wow... it's like he is wearing a helmet... except, Socramon's head **IS** a helmet..."

Nodding, Manxmon place the mallet down. "Which explains why he failed to answer a simple question during our examination..."

"What question was that...?" Socramon asked.

Sighing, Manxmon looked annoyed. "What number... comes after 1..?"

Lemurmon laughed. "Easy... 4567."

And with that, Manxmon sweatdropped. "See what I mean...?"

Growling, Socramon jumped in the air. "**HEY!** I have a hand to get free you know!"

Nodding, Lemurmon brings up... a power drill. "OK! Let's drill!"

Manxmon grinned eviliy. "Yes..."

And Socramon gulped. "Mummymon..."

000000000000000000000000000000

Shrugging, Duke leaned back into his bed. "Nah... knowing you two, you could be lying... those three can't be that bad..."

Tristan grinned. "Wanna bet...?"

Chuckling, Joey placed his deck on the bedside table. "All right... Red Eyes is taking a nap and I'm going for some shut eye... Wake me up in the morning, you guys..."

"Yeah, yeah... sure." Tristan said.

"Just one question, Tristan..." Joey said as he layed on his bed. "Do you know where Inumon is at right now...? Last time I heard, he was in Scotland."

Tristan groaned. "He phoned up 30 minutes ago... he's back in Spain now!"

Duke shook his head. "Boy... that guy needs a sense of direction..."

Rolling his eyes, Tristan shook his head. "Sense of direction...? More like common sense..."

000000000000000000000000000000

A small rocky Digimon walked up to Inumon on a small make-shift table. "Sr. Inumon. ¿Espero que usted esté gozando de nuestra comida principal y maravillosa, esta tarde?"

(_Mr Inumon. I do hope you are enjoying our main and wonderful meal, this evening?_)

Nodding, Inumon waved his paw. "Yes, yes... thank you very much." He sighed. "Perfect... of all the Digimon I had to bump into, this one speaks a different lingo..." He looked back at the rocky Digimon with a confused look. "So... what is your name...?"

The rocky Digimon looked confused. "¿Apesadumbrado?" (_Sorry?_)

Inumon growled. "Name... name... I am Inumon! You are..."

The rocky Digimon nodded. "¡Amperio hora¡Nombre¡Veo¡Veo¡Soy Gotsumon!"

(_Ah! Name! I see! I see! I am Gotsumon!_)

Inumon grinned. "Gotsumon... what was the meal I had...?"

Giving him a confused look, Gotsumon watched as Inumon made gestures to eat. "¡Amperio hora¡Cuál era el alimento usted tenía¡Pizza!"

(_Ah! What was the food you had? Pizza!_)

Nodding, Inumon leaned against the table, muttering. "When I get back to Shinjuku, Red Eyes better tell us what heaven is like..."

As Gostumon started to leave, he turned around. "Oh sí... Me olvido de mencionar que un Digimon femenino hermoso tiene vino aquí verle. ¿traerla adentro?"

(_Oh yes... I forget to mention that a beautiful female Digimon has came here to see you. Shall I bring her in?_)

Grinning, Inumon nodded. "Female Digimon...? Sure! Let her in!" As Gotsumon left, Inumon rubbed his paws. "Oh baby... a female Digimon... coming to see me, eh...? I wonder who could it be..."

Moments later, a soft female voice was heard. "Oh, Inumon..."

And Inumon sweatdropped. "Ayuda del dios del Oh..." (_Oh god... help..._)

000000000000000000000

5 minutes later after this and 10 minutes after the conversation between three of Yugi's friends, darkness arrived in the hotel room as Tristan switched the bed-side lamp off. Moments later, there was thumping on the door.

"Uh... wassat...?" Joey moaned.

Duke grumbled. "It's someone at the door, Joey..."

Groaning, Joey switched the lamp on. "Tristan... you go and answer it..."

Sitting up, Tristan looked annoyed. "Hey! Why do I have to answer the door...?"

Joey sighed. "Because your nearer to the door..."

Shaking his head, Tristan leaned back on his bed. "No way! Give me one good reason why I should answer that door...?"

It was then a cry was heard from the door. "**¡cHey¡CABRA LA PUERTA SANGRIENTA¡CMI VIDA ESTÁ EN EL PELIGRO, USTED LOS INDIVIDUOS!**" (**_HEY! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR! MY LIFE IS IN DANGER, YOU GUYS!_**)

Tristan sweatdropped. "Sorry I asked..."

Duke also sweatdropped. "So... lemme get this straight... we've been woken up by a lunatic that is yelling outside our door... in Spanish...?"

Joey looked confused. "Who the heck is this weirdo outside...?"

Silent, Tristan shook his head. "It can't be..." He got up and ran over to the door, opening it. "It is... Inumon..."

Leaping into the room, Inumon was grinning. "**¡cTristan¡cSu Un AHORRADOR De VIDA¡COCÚLTEME¡COCÚLTEME!**" (**_TRISTAN! YOUR A LIFE SAVER! HIDE ME! HIDE ME!_**)

Shaking his head, Tristan looked annoyed. "First I need to understand what your saying..."

Inumon grinned sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"How did you get here anyway...?" Tristan asked. "What was the last place you were at...?"

Closing the door behind him, Inumon sighed. "Spain... I was there about five minutes ago..."

Tristan's jaw dropped. "5 minutes ago...? In **SPAIN?** Inumon... how come it took you that long to get from Spain to Japan...?"

Inumon grinned sheepishly. "With a little help..." Door banged again. "**EEP!** Gotta hide!"

Watching Inumon hide in another room, Tristan opened the door and blinked. "Hey... your are..."

It was a tall ginger husky-Digimon, with a grin. "That's right! BelleHuskymon, current boyfriend of your Inumon... in deadly danger..."

"From who...?" Tristan asked.

BelleHuskymon grinned. "**ME!**" She pushed past Tristan and into the room where Inumon ran into. "_Inumon... about that tape..._"

A gulp was heard from Inumon. "_Now, BelleHuskymon... there is good explanation about it... I just can't think of what it is..._"

Shaking his head, Tristan closed the door behind him. "It's gonna be a long night..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

With an evil smirk, BlackGuilmon stood in front of the monitor with a nod. "My lord... that is a perfect idea you just had... Yes, this is the perfect time to test out UmbraDevimon's powers... on the four Digidestined and their Digimon whom 'shared' their powers with us..."

On the monitor was Lucemon in his Chaos Mode, whom looked amused. "_Yes... me and Ritter have prepared the ultimate trap... the moment we are able to connect to the computer network inside the laptop belonging to the Digidestined of Knowledge known as Izzy... we shall drag him and the Digidestined of Courage, Friendship and Hope into the Digital World with their Digimon partners where they shall test out UmbraDevimon's power in the selected area of the Digital World where it will be impossible for the Soverigns to even notice..._"

BlackGuilmon grinned. "Yes... and they have to fight if they want to live... and the best thing is, they have no idea about the truth of UmbraDevimon's power... where he is getting his main powers from... heheheheh..."

"_Which brings me to another point... if this test works out well, BlackGuilmon... I shall give you another chance to prevent another sucessful evolution to happen._" Lucemon said, lowering his eyes and turning his lips into a frown. "_All six members of Lady Ophanimon's acrused Digidestined have claimed their Fusion Evolution... and I am not pleased with that result..._"

Rubbing his claws, BlackGuilmon opened a drawer and brought out two objects. "No worries, my lord... in the next tent, I have a new recruit that will fused with Digimon data and become my newest warrior to join my forces..."

Grinning, Lucemon laughed evily. "_Perfect... you do that... I have a little match to watch..._" And with that, the monitor went off.

Taking the two objects with him, BlackGuilmon walked out of his tent and saw LadyDevimon standing near a tent. "What are you doing out here, LadyDevimon...? I thought you would be guarding that girl in the tent so she won't escape..."

LadyDevimon smirked. "Don't worry. That girl called Saya is still fast asleep. And SkullSatamon is in the tent with the equipment that you wanted once you have complete control over Saya's mind. The outfit and the magicial staff."

Grinning, BlackGuilmon laughed. "Excellent! Good job! Lord Lucemon is going to put the final operations in my Project Latin to test now! By tomorrow morning, we shall learn if UmbraDevimon has put the fear in those blast selected Digidestined... including the ones who has a WarGreymon that has overcame the powers of MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon along with the one who has MagnaAngemon, the mighty Ultimate Digimon that has defeat the leader of the Dark Masters!"

Giggling, LadyDevimon nodded. "Yes... you sure are dramatic, you are..."

Laughing, BlackGuilmon turned and started to walk into the tent when MetalDevidramon looked over the tent to look at him. "Ah... just the 'mon I want to see..."

Looking up, BlackGuilmon looked annoyed. "What do you want...? Can't you see I am about to embark to a great moment where I shall enslave a foolish human girl into a fighting magician...?"

MetalDevidramon grinned. "Well... I got bored and I thought you would like to hear the story... of the Old Empty Barn in a countryside of England..."

Sighing, BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Old Empty Barn..."

Nearby, LadyDevimon shrugged. "Sure... let's hear it..."

Grinning, MetalDevidramon laughed. "Very well." He coughed. "All right... The story of the Old Empty Barn..."

Shaking his head, BlackGuilmon glared. "Go on... go on..."

"Well... here we go... the Story of the Old Empty Barn..." MetalDevidramon said. "Well... there is nothing in it. The end." And walked off laughing.

With a massive sweatdrop, BlackGuilmon slowly turned around to face LadyDevimon. "O...K... LadyDevimon... have some of our DarkKnightmon be guarding our base tonight so that thick metal headed dragon can get some sleep!"

Giggling, LadyDevimon nodded. "Sure thing..."

"Good... Now, where was I...? Oh yes..." BlackGuilmon grinned as he walked into the tent while carrying the two objects in his claw, chuckling. " Everything is set... Soon, we'll have a new addition to our team..."

The sleeping form of Saya Sagara in a costume that use to resemble the Dark Magician Girl was seen in on the bed as BlackGuilmon entered.

SkullSatamon was nearby, chewing on something between a burger bun. "She is still asleep..."

"Well, she better wake up soon... I can't wait around all day." BlackGuilmon said before he noticed that Saya's right foot is bare while the left one has the DMG boot on. "Huh...? Where did her right boot got to?"

That was when BlackGuilmon turned and noticed something between the buns that SkullSatamon was eating. It was Saya's right boot. SkullSatamon noticed BlackGuilmon's shocked expression. "What?"

"Why... are you eating... her boot...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"I'm hungry." SkullSatamon replied.

That caused a sweatdrop from BlackGuilmon. "Hungry...? You ate over a million cheeseburgers and your still hungry...?"

SkullSatamon shrugged and chews on the bun and boot a bit more. "Mmm... leathery..."

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Oy... no wonder MarineDevimon gets annoyed with ya too much..." He then, smiled. "Although, I wanted her to have one of her feet shown so... I'll let you off..."

"You want her to have the boots off her? Why?" SkullSatamon asked.

Before BlackGuilmon could reply, a slight groan came from Saya as she started to wake up. She opened her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead. She can't remember what happened lately. All she could remember was protecting Phillipe from an explosion before she blacked out. Saya sat up and looked around. "Where am I...? What happened...?"

"Welcome to the world of reality, my dear..." Said BlackGuilmon, attracting Saya's attention.

Glancing at SkullSatamon, whom was standing beside BlackGuilmon and finished his meal, Saya gasped and pointed towards at the bony Digimon. "Hey, I know you!"

"Well, wadda ya know... I'm famous..." Said SkullSatamon, grinning.

"Your Skeletor from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series!" Saya said.

BlackGuilmon smirked as SkullSatamon fell to the ground. "Guess your not famous after all... are you, you bonehead?"

SkullSatamon got up and glared at Saya. "I'm not involved with the Greyskull Castle, you silly girl! And I don't know any of it's secrets! So there!"

"Yeah... good comeback..." BlackGuilmon muttered before he looked at Saya. "This is SkullSatamon from the Digimon series."

Saya gasped. "Digimon series... Does that mean...?" Then, her eyes went sparkly. "**ALLRIGHT!** I can finally meet Angemon! You know, he's a hunky guy! Expecially when he Digivolves to his Ultimate form, MagnaAngemon! Wahh... he is so awesome!"

SkullSatamon sweatdropped and looked at BlackGuilmon. "You sure you want her to join us...? She is, well, not sane..."

"Your not sane but, we still keep you..." BlackGuilmon muttered back. "Besides, she has been given the power to float in the air if she is in the Digital World... and after seeing her wearing the Dark Magician Girl outfit... well, we need as many henchmen... both loyal and ensalved, to help us find the Ancient Delta!"

"OK... So, how your gonna get her to join us...?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon handed SkullSatamon a black ring. "Here... hold this for a second..." He walked over to Saya and held out a watch. "Hello, my pretty... watch this watch..." And he starts swinging it in front of her eyes.

Saya noticed the watch and started to watch it closly with a expression mixed with awe... and a bit of goofiness. "Ooh... pretty..."

SkullSatamon sweatdropped at Saya as the young girl started to be hypnotized. "I kinda guess her IQ isn't high... Maybe at 4..."

"Might be higher than yours then..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "Put the ring around her right foot!"

Nodding, SkullSatamon clicked the ring around Saya's right ankle and watched as she fell back onto the bed and squirmed a bit. "So... why around her foot...?"

"Because it will be hidden from sight from our enemies when she puts her boots on... meaning it will be difficult for them to free her mind." BlackGuilmon explained.

Saya stopped squirming and got up before kneeling before BlackGuilmon with lifeless eyes. "Master, how may I serve you...?"

BlackGuilmon laughed. "Excellent... First I shall brainwash her then, we shall have her change into more suitable clothes... burnt clothes aren't enough for an enslaved magician!"

SkullSatamon looked happy. "Can I see her naked?"

**POW!**

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped as SkullSatamon was sent out of the room by a massive punch from the mindless Saya. He then, grinned. "Even hypnotized, she is strong... She is more useful than I thought she would be..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Standing upon the hill that overlooks Domino City, Don Fergar growled slightly as he fiddled with his new Rocket-exclusive Duel Disk that the scientists have made for him. It was basically an ordinary Duel Disk but, painted black with the traditional red Rocket 'R' in the middle of the main area of the device. In the hole of the R is the LP counter.

Walking slowly to Don was a very nervous Jessie with James and Meowth right behind her. "E...Excuse me, Mr Don... sir... may I ask a question...?"

Looking up, Don growled. "What is it...?"

Gulping slightly, Jessie fiddled with her fingers in a nervous way. "W...Well, I just wanna know something... how many members of Team Rocket have we got with us right now...? Including us..."

Silent, Don sighed. "Including us... about 100 Team Rocket members are with us right now... and I'm talking about **HUMAN** members, not Pokemon members..."

Meowth sweatdropped. "That's a lot of help..."

James was confused, however. "100...? I thought there were many Rockets than that, sir..."

Don nodded. "There were... I think it was over 500 members... however, many of 'em were in dire need to train their Pokemon and protect our Rocket bases from the authorities... which is why they've return back into their world. And thanks to those blasted Digimon, the interdimentional portal is destroyed!" He frowned. "And I doubt Giovanni would like the idea of having Team Aqua or Team Magma bursting into one of our bases, throwing our grunts out and taking over the building like it was one of their own..."

Nodding slightly, James looked around. 21 other members of Team Rocket, including the scientists were sitting around, hiding behind bushes and trees as night rose in the sky. "So... what is the plan, temporary-boss...?"

Looking up as he finally secured the disk on his arm, Don grinned. "OK... Seeing there is a hundred of us... we shall split into 4 groups, 25 on each team. We are Group A... while Group B is located on the beach near the city. Group C is hiding in the sewers with their Poison Pokemon while Group D is in the city, keeping their eyes out for that kid we are after."

Scratching her head, Jessie looked totally confused. "I hate to bother you again, sir but... isn't it a bit extreme that a hundred members of Team Rocket will be capturing just **ONE** defenseless little brat...?"

Nodding slightly, Don frowned. "Yes... I totally agree... however, I learn that those whom owns the Digi-vice is also partnered with a Digimon... and if you can recall our attack on Shinjuku a few weeks ago along with that Digimon attack on our base... you should know that our Pokemon didn't stand a chance against those evolved Digimon..."

Meowth nodded. "I get it! If he gets his Digimon to evolve, we'll have the Pokemon strike back and knock the air out of that Digital freak!"

Looking at his calculator, James started to type in some numbers. "OK... Let's see here... Pokemon trainers, including Team Rocket members, can carry up to 6 Pokemon in their team and we have about 100 Rocket members... so, that adds up to... 600 Pokemon! With 600 Pokemon about, there is no way that Digimon on that kid's side will survive!"

Shaking his head, Don didn't looked convinced. "I think it's** LESS** than 600, you dolt! Remember, you have three Pokemon with you. Weezing, Victreebel and Cacnea! And Jessie has **FIVE**... Dustox, Seviper, Wobbuffet, Arbok and Lickitung! Plus, there are other Rocket members that don't have a full 6 Pokemon in their team!"

"Oh..." James muttered, dropping the calculator down.

Sighing, Jessie glanced at Don. "But, I don't understand why you have this device on your arm..."

Smirking, Don held up the Duel Disk. "According to the records about our target, Ryou Bakura is actually a** FRIEND** of Yugi Muto! The same brat who defeated Giovanni when we attacked Shinjuku!"

Snapping her fingers, Jessie smiled. "I see..." Then, she faultered. "But..."

Chuckling, Don explained. "Yugi and his friends play one of the popular card game called Duel Monsters... if you remember the battle between Giovanni and Yugi... and in the last Battle City where it happened in Domino itself... Bakura was one of the eight finalists! Meaning, he plays Duel Monsters as well..."

"So, the plan is to face this Bakura guy in a battle with these cards... with his Digi-vice on the line... is that what your trying to say...?" Meowth asked.

Nodding, Don placed his hand in his pocket and brought out a small stack of Duel Monster cards. "Yes... I'm gonna give that kid a fighting chance... and even if he did win the fight in this game, we will still come out as the winners as we beat him down and take his Digi-vice away from his pathetic and crying face!"

Jessie cheered. "Yeah! And once we claimed his Digi-vice from him, we can enter this Digital World where our boss is being held captive and rescue him!"

James nodded. "That's true..." He then turned to Don. "So... what does this Bakura look like...?"

Whipping out a photo out of his coat, Don grinned as he held it out to James. "Here... this is what Ryou Bakura looks like..."

Taking the photo, James took a hard look at Bakura... whom was a cheerful, white-haired boy wearing a blue/white striped shirt and wore a strange necklace with an eye in the middle. What James didn't know was that what Bakura was wearing was the Millenium Ring. However, he did notice the eye symbol on Millenium Ring. "That's weird..."

"What is...?" Meowth asked, jumping onto James' shoulder.

Pointing to the necklace, James explained. "It's this symbol on this kid's weird necklace... for some reason, it looks kinda familiar..."

Looking at it, Meowth nodded. "Yeah... now you mentioned it, I seen that symbol before as well... but, I can't remember where..."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about...? Musical instruments...?"

James sweatdropped. "Jessie... we are talking about **SYMBOLS** while your thinking of **CYMBALS**..."

And Jessie looked embrassed. "Oops..."

Grunting, Don looked down at his belt where his radio started to beep. He grabbed it and spoke into it. "This is leader of Group A... who is this...?"

The voice of the radio replied. "_Leader of Group D, sir!_"

Lowering his eyes, Don hoped for good news. "Status report...?"

A chuckle was heard from the radio. "_Target has been spotted! We have surrounded him! Ryou Bakura has no were to go with his Digimon pal! Group B and C are heading our way! We are holding Bakura at the southern street area... it's close to your location!_"

"Good! We are coming to there right now!" Don said before glancing around his team. "All right, everyone! Let's move! Our target is waiting for us!"

Jessie cheered. "All right!"

James was happy as well. "The boss is saved!"

Meowth nodded. "Nothing will go wrong! Nothing!"

Smirking, Don placed his radio away and waited for his group to get ready. "I totally agree... this plan will not go wrong..."

0000000000000000000000000

Walking into a room, Lucemon smiled as he saw his DarkKnight Supreme Mode, codenamed Ritter, sat at a computer control and busy typing into the keyboards. "I am pleased your working so hard, Ritter. You sure are loyal to me..."

Ritter nodded. "I am loyal to you, my lord."

"Good!" Lucemon replied, laughing. "UmbraDevimon is already at the battlefield location! All we need now are our challangers..."

Nodding, Ritter pressed in some buttons. "I have already accessed the computer hard-drive of the laptop belonging to the Digidestined of Knowledge. And with his data on the original Digi-vices and D-3s... I am able to transport the Digidestined into the Digital World once they look at the computer... they shall enter the Digital World with their Digimon partners."

Lucemon grinned. "Excellent... When will it be ready...?"

After typing in a few more commands, Ritter looked up at Lucemon. "It's ready now, my lord. I am just waiting for the right moment where it's only the Digidesinted of Courage, Friendship, Hope and Knowledge standing in front of the laptop screen with their Digimon... If I transport them with another member of the Digidestined, it might defeat UmbraDevimon..."

Frowning, Lucemon crossed his arms. "Is that so...? Why...?"

Glancing back at the screen, Ritter sighed. "BlackGuilmon has overlooked a tiny problem with UmbraDevimon's power... if this project of his works, UmbraDevimon's power will increase when the Digimon belonging to Tai, Matt, Izzy and TK will increase as well. By my perdiction, UmbraDevimon's power will increase by 600 per cent with the same pieces of Digimon data upon his body. He gained 100 per cent from Matt because of Garurumon's legs, another 100 from Izzy because of Kabuterimon's helmet and another 100 from TK because of Angemon's wings..."

Nodding, Lucemon sighed. "And the other 300...?"

"The other 300 per cent will come from Tai due to the fact that Greymon's body, MetalGreymon's hair and SkullGreymon's arm is part of his Digimon's evolution." Ritter said. "And it works if the selected Digimon has evolved into their highest forms. WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MagnaAngemon and MegaKabuterimon."

Sighing, Lucemon sat down on a nearby chair. "What are you saying...?"

Glancing at Lucemon, Ritter narrowed his eyes. "What happens if the four selected Digimon de-evolved...? Will UmbraDevimon's power remain with a 600 per cent increase...? If not, and he still in battle, Project Latin will be nothing more... than a failure!"

Lucemon was silent before he nodded. "Yes... your right... every projects must have a flaw... and this is the major flaw in BlackGuilmon's project... if we need UmbraDevimon's power to exist to it's highest... we need to keep the four Digidestined and their Digimon partners **ALIVE!** And I want all of them to be **DESTROYED!**"

Nodding, Ritter looked back at the computer screen. "Shall I tell this to BlackGuilmon...?"

Shaking his head, Lucemon got up. "No need... we shall keep quiet about this... and I think he already knows about the flaw in UmbraDevimon's power... he just didn't want me to know about it in case it angers me..." He then, smirks. "However... I wonder if his 600 per cent power will remain once we have found the legendary weapon created by Granasmon and Huanglongmon..."

"The Ancient Delta...?" Ritter asked, whispering under his voice.

Baring his teeth in a grin, Lucemon nodded. "Yes... I need that power source... that legendary weapon... and yet, Huanglongmon's foolish friends think they have done good by dumping those fake keys about the area yet... they are doing harm to their allies... including the Digidestined, the Tamers and their friends..."

Ritter nodded. "That is true... and there are many possible locations of where the Central Key could be... in all four areas of the Digital World! Either in Zhuqiaomon's area, Azulongmon's area, Baihumon's area of Ebonwumon's area... We just don't know where to start."

Smirking, Lucemon walked to the door. "Only two areas have been covered during the past two days... and both of them in Zhuqiaomon's area. The temple and the Strong Steel Valley. Both containing **FAKE** keys... looks like we might need to change our tatics to find this key or we will spend a long time searching for one small metal object that unlocks doors!"

Ritter turned around. "What do you have in mind, my lord...?"

"I have nothing in mind right now... but, I shall think of one in the future..." Lucemon said before turning to stare at Ritter. "Now, you do you mission... wait for the right moment to transport the four Digidestined into the Digital World with their Digimon so they can go into battle against UmbraDevimon! Is that clear...?"

Nodding, Ritter turned back round to the computer. "Yes, my lord."

Smiling, Lucemon walked out of the room. "Good... now, if you excuse me... I must check to see if our guest is okay... heheheheh..."

0000000000000000000000000000

When night arrives over Angel Island, the people sleeping upon there slept in different areas. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Mighty, Ray and Knuckles all slept near the Master Emerald where it's being position upon the altar.

The Pokemon trainers which includes Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Brendan, Edward, Susie, Liza and Max slept near the lake where Misty's Water Pokemon swam along with Brock's Lombre and Mudkip, Edward's Blastoise, Brendan's Walren and Ash's Corphish. Sleeping around their trainers is Ash's Pikachu, Misty's Togepi, Edward's Umbreon, Brendan's Ninetales and Liza's Charizard called Charla. Ash's Charizard was also out but, doesn't travel in Ash's Poke-ball.

Near them was a mountain where the infamous Red Mountain is situated at. Red Mountain was the very place where Sonic travelled through so he can catch up to Dr Eggman's Egg Carrier during the Chaos attack in his world while Knuckles himself went through Red Mountain to collect the pieces of the Master Emerald. Another one who went through the volcanic Red Mountain was one of Dr Eggman's robots who turned to the side of good thanks to Amy called E-102... Codenamed: Gamma. When he turned to the side of good, he decided to save his fellow E-Series friends from Eggman's control and one of them, E-104 Epsilion, was stationed here where Gamma saved him.

Seeing as Red Mountain was volcanic, Liza released the Charizards that were brought into this world by Team Rocket into Red Mountain as a sort of rest place so they won't stay in their Poke-balls for a very long time.

Sleeping in the middle of a clearing in the forest was Takuya's Digidestined group. Along with Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy and JP were Vulko, BlackAgumon and Silesia Veemon themselves.

The final group which is Tai and Davis' Digidestined group also slept in a clearing in the forest. Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Sora and Biyomon all slept peacefully while Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Ken, Wormmon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Cody and Armadilliomon sat around the campfire and discuss today's adventure.

"Man, it was burital today!" Davis said, placing another stick into the burning flames. "I'm glad you guys never saw what ChaosGallantmon was like today..."

Yolei shook her head. "No... not yet anyway... one day, we are bound to bump into him... but, I don't know why it's a big deal that we never saw him, Davis. I mean, he is just a darker version of Gallantmon..."

Hawkmon nodded. "Yes... just like BlackWarGreymon is the darker version of WarGreymon..."

Sighing, Davis glared at Yolei. "But... ChaosGallantmon just took down WarGreymon like he was nothing... if Yugi's Dark Magician didn't fool that dark knight into attacking him, I wouldn't be still around talking about this with you guys..."

Frowning, Kari turned to Ken. "And I'll bet you also had some difficulties as well, Ken..."

Nodding slightly, Ken sighed. "Armormon... I am so glad he is gone... after that final attack we gave to him... there is no way he can survive that..."

Cody sighed. "I can't believe you killed him... then again, I can't believe Tommy killed that Peripatusmon... I didn't say anything back then because he was in a terrible rage..."

TK nodded. "Yeah... I'm so glad he is calmer now... with JP and Zoe's evolution quests out of the way... Man, talk about bad luck for him... DaiPenmon, huh..."

Smirking slightly, Ken lowered his head. "Armormon had no heart... if JP didn't do some quick thinking, Takuya's team would have lost a dear friend..."

Wormmon nudged into Ken's arm. "It's not over yet... is it...?"

Veemon shook his head. "No... ChaosGallantmon is still alive... no evil villain like him will die that easily..."

"And don't forget who ChaosGallantmon is serving for..." Gatomon whispered.

Gulping, Armadilliomon looked nervous. "Lucemon..."

Frowning, TK crossed his arms. "I can hardly believe that an angel like Lucemon would actually become evil... hurting others for it's pure lust..."

Kari gave TK a solemn look. "I...I guess that there are many angels that would fall to evil, TK... Which is why Devimon, LadyDevimon and IceDevimon are classified as Fallen Angel Digimon..."

Davis nodded. "Yeah... just be glad it isn't **MYOTISMON** who is alive and well..."

Patamon rolled his eyes. "Oh gee... that's something to look forward to..."

Giving Patamon a small smile, Davis looked at the flames. "And our search for the Central Key... I gotta tell ya, we are not making a good start on it..."

Yolei snorted. "What are you talking about...? On the day when Tommy gained his Fusion form, we learned something important about the Central Key! If the key crumbles, it's nothing more than a fake! If it doesn't crumble, it's real!"

"Yeah, I know that... but, what I mean is that three days have gone by... and only two keys have found to be nothing more than fakes!" Davis said. "We are just covering one area at a time while we have a one per cent chance of finding the real key out of who-know-how-many fake keys!"

TK nodded. "I know what you mean, Davis... If we need to find the Central Key, we need to cover more areas instead of just one..."

Cody spoke up. "But... the reason we search for just one area each day because the Digimon Soverigns are trying to figure out which place has the best chances of holding the key..."

Gatomon nodded. "That's right... and remember, the Soverign's lair has been bugged so... they are trying to be careful **NOT** to share much information with us so ChaoGallantmon's forces will know much as well..."

"I know that but... if we keep this little tatic up with one area at a time each day... we might be celebrating my 60th birthday!" Davis said.

Ken nodded. "Yeah... we gotta take the risk... if we need to find the real Central Key... we need to search more ground..."

Nodding slightly, Kari glanced at the older Digidestined, sighing. "You guys... where is my brother...? And Matt...? And Izzy...?"

Chuckling slightly, Hawkmon pointed to the beach area of Angel Island. "They are over there... Izzy can't get off his laptop when he found some intresting sites about him..."

Gatomon nodded. "Yeah... and that brought the egos in Tai and Matt to a full top! They are waiting to find fan sites about themselves!"

Laughing slightly, TK got up with Patamon on his hat. "Agumon, Gabumon and Tentomon must be with them right now... I'll go and get them right now..."

Davis nodded. "K..."

And with that, TK walked off with Patamon.

0000000000000000000000

"Come on, Izzy! Hurry up!" Tai called out.

"Yeah! It's time to head back to camp now!" Matt added.

Growling slightly, Izzy was busy typing and clicking things on his laptop. "I'm trying! I'm trying! But, this stupid thing won't respond!"

TK arrived to the beach area and blinked. Tai and Matt were sitting against the rock while Izzy was nearby on a stump with his laptop on his knees. Agumon, Gabumon and Tentomon all slept in a huddle so they could keep warm. He saw the expressions on Tai, Matt and Izzy's faces that shown nothing more than tiredness and frustrations. "What in the...?"

"Wonder what's going on here..." Patamon said as he sat on top of TK's hat.

Darting his eyes up at his Digimon partner, TK shrugged. "Beats me..." He walked over. "Hey, you guys! What is taking you lot so long to head back to camp...?"

Blinking, Matt turned around to see TK walking over. "Oh, hey, bro..." And then, he sighed. "Ah... Izzy is having trouble with his laptop..."

Tai nodded. "Yeah... 10 minutes ago, everything on his laptop had stopped responding! And whatever is happening, Izzy can't shut it down..."

Confused, TK walked over to Izzy. "That's weird... Izzy, has this ever happened before...?"

Looking up, Izzy shook his head. "No! And I hope nothing is wrong with the hard drive... if the hard drive goes... I'll lose everything!"

TK paled. "E...Everything...?"

Yawning, Tai noticed the horrified look on TK's face. "What's wrong, TK...? Even if the hard drive on Izzy's laptop goes... he can replace it and reclaim the stuff he lost..."

Whirling at Tai, TK still had the worried look in his eyes. "You don't understand, Tai! Izzy's laptop is the only way for US to enter the Digital World! And also, our only way to communicate with the Soverigns and HYPNOS! If the laptop goes... they go as well!"

That was when Matt leapt to his feet in shock. "**WHAT...?** You mean, we'll be stuck here until we get the Digi-Port system on-line again...?"

The moment TK nodded, Tai got up and ran over to Izzy's side. "Come on, man! Your the Knowledge of this group, you gotta do something!"

Typing into the system, Izzy smiled a little. "Don't worry... I think I am getting a little response here... I am accessing the computer checker to see what is wrong..."

Matt walked over to Izzy's other with TK behind him. "Come on, Izzy... you can do it!"

And a grin came upon Izzy's lips. "**DONE!** I found the prob...lem..." His grin changed into a shock look of horror. "I...I don't believe it..."

"What's wrong, Izzy...?" TK asked.

Gulping slightly, Izzy turned to Tai. "You guys won't believe this but... somebody... has been able to access **MY **hard-drive!"

Tai's mouth dropped. "Huh...? **HOW?**"

Izzy shook his head. "I...I dunno! And who ever is accessing my hard-drive is preventing me from shutting down my laptop!"

TK growled. "He must be trying to wipe out your data, Izzy!"

After looking at it close, Izzy's face shown confusion. "No... no... I...I don't think he is trying to wipe out all my data on my hard-drive..."

Matt screwed his face. "If he is not trying to wipe out your data, Izzy, then... what is this hacker trying to do...?"

Izzy was silent before he gasped. "He trying to access the Digi-Port and...** ACTIVATING IT!**"

"Activating it...? Why...? It won't appear on his screen will it...?" Tai asked.

Shaking his head, Izzy looked confused. "No... but, he has now activated the Digi-Port and putting in co-ordinates to an area in the Digital World... but, what is h..." Then, he heard his Digi-vice going off in his pocket. He reached down and took it out. "What in the...?"

And it wasn't just Izzy's Digi-vice but... Tai and Matt's Digi-vices went off as well. And so did TK's green D-3 as he brought it out of his pocket at stared at it. "What is happening...?"

Groaning slightly, Agumon opened his eyes as he, Gabumon and Tentmon got up. "What is...? Why did you guys have to wake us up so early...?"

"Matt...? What's going on here...?" Gabumon asked.

Patamon answered that before Matt. "Trouble..."

Izzy gasped as he got up and placed the laptop on the stump. "Oh my gosh... oh my gosh..."

Flapping over to Izzy's side, Tentomon looked concerned. "What's wrong, Izzy...?"

Stepping back, Izzy looked at Tai. "You guys, we better get outta here! Who ever is hacking into my hard-drive and activating the Digi-Port is trying to get **US** into the Digital World!"

Tai frowned. "But... why...?"

"I dunno but... we better get outta here!" Izzy said as the portal appeared on the laptop screen, shining along with their Digi-vices and Digimon. "**IT'S TOO LATE!**"

Coming out of the forest was Davis and Veemon. Davis looked cheerful. "Hey, TK! Did Izzy found a website about ya...? Come on, let's..."

Veemon gasped. "Davis! Look!"

Whirling around, TK yelled. "Davis... help u..." And then, he was gone... along with Tai, Matt, Izzy, Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon and Patamon.

Gasping, Davis ran over to the laptop and looked at the screen. "Oh man... the Digi-Port has been locked shut! They are trapped inside the Digital World!"

Nervous, Veemon ran up to Davis' side. "What can we do, Davis...?"

Silent, Davis looked down at Veemon. "Go and get Yolei! She is a computer-expert like Izzy! Maybe she can work out what has gone wrong!"

Veemon nodded. "Right!" And with that, he ran off.

Watching his partner running off for help, Davis glanced at Izzy's laptop with a sigh. "Man... it's one thing after another, isn't it...? What's going on here...?"

00000000000000000000000000

Lucemon chuckled as he stood beside Ritter when the hacking into Izzy's laptop starts. "It's all working out... all working out to the detailed plan..."

Ritter looked at Lucemon. "Tai, Matt, Izzy and TK are now in the area where you want them, my lord. They also have their Digimon! And UmbraDevimon is in position!"

An evil grin appeared on Lucemon's face once he heard the news. "Excellent... tonight, those Digidestined will get a test of what powers lies upon in Project Latin... this will be a night they will never forget..."

000000000000000000000000000

The four Digidestined humans and their Digimon partners yelled in the air as they headed straight to the ground. It was then that before they landed on the floor, Patamon and Tentomon hovered in the air with small sweatdrops on their heads.

"Whoops... forgotten that we can fly..." Patamon said, as he flapped his ear wings.

Tentomon nodded. "Yep... can't say about the others though..."

The others landed in a pile, moaning and groaning as they slowly recovered.

Matt sat up and rubbed his head. "Oh man... what is going on here...? Who ever hacked into Izzy's laptop and brought us into this Digital World is trying to kill us...? Too bad it failed. It seems that I have landed on something soft..."

Tai nodded as he groaned. "Yeah... I can agree to that, Matt... **GET OFF!**"

Blinking, Matt looked down and gasped as got up. He was sitting on Tai's back when they landed. "Oh... sorry, man... at least I didn't land on your head..."

Izzy got up from the bush, also rubbing his head. "Landing on Tai's back or his head won't make a difference, will it...?"

Tai growled. "Zip it!"

TK got up with Agumon and Gabumon as Patamon fluttered down onto his hat. "Whoa... what a ride... it's been a long time since we landed on the ground like that when we go through the Digi-Port.."

Patamon flew off TK's hat and into his partner's lap. "TK... You okay...?"

Nodding, TK picked up Patamon. "Yeah... I'm fine... I wonder where we are..."

Looking around, Gabumon shook his head. "I don't remember this area before so... we are not in Azulongmon's realm then..."

Nodding, Agumon walked over to Tai's side. "Yeah... which means we are either in Zhuqiaomon's realm, Baihumon's realm or Ebonwumon's realm..."

Izzy stepped forward and looked around their surroundings. It was an open wide grassy area with a few bushes about, one of them gave Izzy a soft landing. And the sky was dark as well. "Oh boy... this is not good..."

"What's not good...?" Tai asked.

Sighing, Izzy held out his Digi-vice and shook his head. "We are trapped in this area, Tai... if we landed in an area in Azulongmon's realm, we could use a TV portal to return to the Real World... but, we can't..."

Tentomon nodded as he landed on the floor. "Yes... however, using the TV portal to return to the Real World won't help us at all..."

Blinking, Izzy looked down to his Digital bug-friend. "Huh...? What do you mean...?"

Look about, TK nodded. "Yeah... I understand what Tentomon is talking about... We use the TV portals in our realm to enter the Digital World. If we use a TV portal to head back to the Real World, we won't return to Takato's realm. We'll be return to **OUR** realm..."

Matt nodded. "That's right... if we need to return to Takato's realm, we have to use the portal in the Soverign's Lair..."

"Too bad we have no idea where we are..." Tai muttered. "But... finding where we are and heading to the Soverign's lair is better than standing around here doing nothing."

A deep and dark chuckle was heard. "**OH REALLY...? THEN FACING ME DOESN'T POSE AS SOMETHING AS DOING NOTHING, AM I CORRECT...?**"

TK and Patamon froze in horror when they heard that voice. Tai, Matt and Izzy were confused while their Digimon went into battle stance. Tai was the first one to speak. "O...K... Who the heck was that...? Where is he...?"

Gulping slightly, Patamon glanced up at TK. "I...It can't be... he's back..."

Growling, TK lowered his eyes. "Yeah... he's back..."

"Back...? Who's back, bro...?" Matt asked, turning his attention to his younger brother.

Looking up and saw the source of the voice, TK pointed upwards. "**HIM!**"

The others looked up and gasped in shock and horror as the massive form of a black/white Kimeramon fused with a Devimon's head upon it, laughed eviliy. "**HELLO, FOOLS!**"

Agumon's jaw dropped. "**YEOW!** What the...? I never seen a Digimon like that before!"

TK hissed. "It's UmbraDevimon!"

Izzy gasped. "U..UmbraDevimon...?** THAT'S** UmbraDevimon...?"

Nodding, TK gritted his teeth. "A Mega Digimon... I've faced him before with Koichi, Vulko, Cody and Henry on the day before Kaiba's mini-tournament happened."

Gabumon winced. "And part of Devimon's data was the **SAME** Devimon we faced before... back on File Island all those years ago..."

"Yeah... but, don't worry! I'm sure UmbraDevimon's power will go low like what happened last time!" TK said before looking at Tai. "Shall we...?"

With a grin, Tai nodded. "Yeah! OK, you three! Let's battle with him!"

"_Agumon Warp Digivolve to... **WARGREYMON!**_"

"_Gabumon Warp Digivolve to..._" Gabumon passed his Garurumon and WereGarurumon forms till he appeared as his Mega form, a Garurumon wearing metallic armour over his head, body and legs. "_...**METALGARURUMON!**_"

"_Tentomon Digivolve to... **KABUTERIMON! **Kabuterimon Digivolve to... **MEGAKABUTERIMON!**_"

"_Patamon Digivolve to... **ANGEMON!** Angemon Digivolve to... **MAGNAANGEMON!**_"

With a grin, UmbraDevimon watched as two Mega and two Ultimate Digimon flew through the air and set their sights upon him. "**SO... YOUR NOT RUNNING AWAY LIKE COWARDS...?**"

With a smirk, WarGreymon held his claw out. "Never... we won't run away from the likes of you..."

"However, **ANYONE** can run away from **YOUR** face!" MegaKabuterimon said. "Even if your Devimon or UmbraDevimon, we'll beat you!"

MetalGarurumon nodded. "And I promise you this... like last time when Angemon defeated your Champion form, Devimon... MagnaAngemon will defeat **YOU!**"

MagnaAngemon frowed. "I sense... different energy... from him..." He gasped slightly. "This... isn't the same Devimon... this isn't the same UmbraDevimon that I faced last time!"

UmbraDevimon laughed. "**THAT'S RIGHT! THE LAST ONE WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A PROTOTYPE WHO TURNED HIS BACK ON OUR GREAT LORD LUCEMON! HE ONLY JOINED OUR SIDE SO HE CAN GAIN A DEFECTED MEGA FORM THAT HE USED AGAINST YOU... AND PAID WITH HIS LIFE!**"

On the ground, TK growled. "This UmbraDevimon is different...?"

Not worried, Tai grinned at TK. "No worries! We'll beat him down in a matter of minutes!"

"**MORE LIKE A MATTER OF SECONDS!**" UmbraDevimon howled out. "**COME ON, SHOW ME YOUR BEST SHOT!**"

Nodding, WarGreymon looked at his comrades and point to their target. "**ATTACK!**"

As the four Digimon flew forward to attack UmbraDevimon, TK couldn't help but, worry. 'Are we really gonna win...? Or is UmbraDevimon up to something...?'

000000000000000000000000

Back at Lucemon's base, the Fallen Angel laughed at the readings on UmbraDevimon's power. "**AT LAST! THE TRUTH HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! BLACKGUILMON'S PROJECT IS WORKING! UMBRADEVIMON'S POWER HAS BEEN INCREASED BY 600 PER CENT!**"

Ritter nodded as he sat at the computer chair. "Yes, my lord. And as long as the Digidestined and their friends don't know about the power source UmbraDevimon is getting, we will have a high chance of winning on our side!"

Lucemon smirked. "Perfect... and those fools thought that defeating Mariku and Team Rocket would make things much easier for them but... with the battles against me and my forces... they shall soon learn that things are not what they always seem to be..." He chuckled softly. "Oh yes..."

000000000000000000000000

The white-haired boy, Ryou Bakura... known to his friends as Bakura all the time, looked confused as about 100 members of Team Rocket surrounded him and his silver metallic-beetle Digimon friend, Kokuwamon. He gulped slightly as Don stepped forward. "Wh...Who are you...?"

Before Don could reply, Jessie stepped forward with an evil grin and spoke out. "Prepare for trouble, your all alone..."

"And make it double, you don't have a phone..." James said.

Jessie did a pose. "To protect the world from devastation..."

James brought out a rose. "To unite all peoples within our nation..."

Doing a bow, Jessie continued. "To denounce the evils of truth and love..."

Lifting his head in the air, James also continued. "To extend our reach to the stars above..."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

And with that, Jessie did a fighting pose. "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

With a cry doing his pose, James grinned. "Surrender now... or prepare to fight!"

Meowth jumped in between his two comrades. "Meowth! That's right!"

And popping out of Jessie's Poke-ball was... "Wobbuffet!"

Bakura and Kokuwamon stared at Jessie, James and Meowth before Kokuwamon said... "Erm... I'm sorry, but... we don't have any money to give to clowns..."

And with that... Jessie, James and Meowth fell to the ground while 97 other members of Team Rocket laughed and Don stood forward. "We are Team Rocket and I hearby demand you hand over that Digi-vice you have with you!"

Bakura gasped. "What...? No way! Why would I hand you my Digi-vice...?"

Grinning, Don turned to the scientist he always relay on. "I have no reason to tell you, kid... however, I propose a little bet... I know you are friends to the greatest Duelist that exists on this planet called Yugi Muto, am I correct...?"

Confused, Bakura nodded. "Y...Yes..."

Smirking, Don turned his direction back to Bakura. "And I bet you have your Deck with you..."

"Y...Yes... but, why...?" Bakura gasped when it dawned on him. "You want to Duel me...?"

Laughing, Don nodded. "Correct, kid! And during this battle, we'll place a little bet on this Duel of ours... If I win, you'll hand that Digi-vice of yours like a good little boy you are..."

Kokuwamon spoke up. "And what happens if Bakura wins the Duel...?"

Lying through his teeth, Don smiled. "We'll leave you and Bakura all alone... never to bother him again... is that a deal...?"

Silent for a moment, Bakura nodded. "Yes... it's a deal... please, let me go and I'll collect my Duel Disk for a battle."

With a click of Don's fingers, the scientist stepped foward and held out another Duel Disk in it's tradition form. "No need, kid! We got one here with us! Now... this battle will go by Battle City rules with 4000 LP each!"

Taking the Duel Disk, Bakura slipped it on before he bowed his head. "O...OK..."

Looking at Bakura, Kokuwamon gulped. "Oh crud..."

When Bakura lifted his head back up, his expression changed from fear to confidence. His eyes shown lust for pain and evil. "Very well! Let's duel!"

Don grinned, not noticing the change in Bakura. "Excellent..."

And unknown to Team Rocket... their fate lies in the hands of **YAMI BAKURA!**

00000000000000000000000000

Without waking everyone else up, Veemon came back with the other Digidestined members of Azulongmon's realm. Davis whirled around when he saw his friends coming up. "You guys..."

"We know, Davis! Veemon quickly told us the whole story!" Sora said.

Cody frowned. "What are they up to...? Tai and Matt, I would understand but... TK and Izzy...? If there was trouble in the Digital World... why didn't they wait for us...?"

Davis shook his head. "No, Cody! They didn't gone into the Digital World willingly! It looked like they were being **DRAGGED** into the Digital World..."

Kari raised her eyebrows. "You sure...?"

Nodding, Davis looked at everyone. "Of course I'm sure, have I lied to you before...?"

Veemon held his arm up in the air. "There was that one time when you lied to Ken about forgetting his birthday, Davis..."

"Yes... we know that... he had to lie while we were preparing his Birthday Party!" Gatomon said.

Ken rolled his eyes. "Let's not lose focus here... We better find out what is going on here..."

Picking up the laptop and sitting on the stump, Yolei began to type. "Right on it, Ken! We'll soon find out what is going on here... I find it highly impossible for a Digidestined to be **DRAGGED** through the Digital Portal anyway..."

Gomamon shook his head. "Yeah... just like it is highly impossible for a human to Bio-Merge Digivolve with their Digimon partner..."

Joe nodded. "Yeah... Gomamon's right... I think somebody with higher powers must have been able to drag Tai, Matt, Izzy, TK and their Digimon through the Digi-Port."

"But, whatever for...?" Mimi asked.

Cody lowered his head. "I think it's Lucemon... he is trying to break down our forces by taking us apart piece by piece... and they are dealing with two of the strongest older Digidestined..."

Ken nodded. "Tai and Matt... because their Digimon can Warp-Digivolve to Mega... but, Izzy and TK...? No, I think Lucemon has something else in mind... but, what...?"

Wormmon crawled onto Ken's shoulder. "You don't think it's ChaosGallantmon who is doing this...?"

Shaking his head, Ken looked at Davis. "Like Davis said earlier, ChaosGallantmon fell through a hole in the ground during their battle today with Canntoisemon, SkullSatamon and LadyDevimon. If they survived, they might be trying to return to their base and resting their wounds..."

Yolei gritted her teeth. "So... it must be Lucemon then! After all, we haven't heard much from Team Rocket ever since we captured their leader last week!"

"But, they did bugged Susie's Vulpix and must have over-heard our converstation with the Soverigns a couple of days ago... learning about the history of the Ancient Delta." Sora added.

Mimi leaned over. "And what about Sonic's enemy, what is he called again...?"

Palmon scratched her head. "Dr Eggman was it...?"

"Yeah... Dr Eggman... of course, we haven't heard much from him either..." Ken said. "And when I asked Sonic about Eggman, he said the last he saw of him was in the park about the roboticizer that Mariku has stolen..."

Growling slightly, Davis looked down at Yolei. "Anything, Yolei...? When we locate Tai and the others, find a way to bring them back here!"

Nodding, Yolei typed in a few more commands and... "**PERFECTO!** I got it! I've located their position! It's somewhere in Baihumon's area and..." She gasped. "They are in battle!"

Ken gasped. "Against who...?"

Quickly typing, Yolei kept her gaze on the screen. "Hold on... I'll get an image and..."

The other Digidestined and their Digimon crowded around Yolei as she brought up the image of WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MagnaAngemon and MegaKabuterimon facing against...

Davis blinked. "What in the world are they facing...?"

Ken squinted his eyes. "Is that... Kimeramon...?"

After taking a good look at the enemy Digimon that WarGreymon and the others were facing, Cody gasped with horror on his face. "It can't be... It's UmbraDevimon!"

Hearing that, Davis' jaw dropped. "**WHAT...? THAT'S UMBRADEVIMON...? I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT HIS BUTT WAS KICKED BY MEGAGARGOMON!**"

Sighing, Kari pulled Davis' ear. "Calm down, Davis... the others are trying to sleep..."

Gritting his teeth in pain, Davis nodded. "Yeah... okay... sorry about that."

Gatomon hopped beside Yolei and stared at the laptop. "If I can recall, UmbraDevimon is a Mega Digimon, correct...? Which is why Tai and Matt had Agumon and Gabumon to Warp Digivolve..."

Sora nodded. "That is true but... I'm sure they would like some help dealing with that guy! Yolei, open up the Digi-Port! We are going in!"

Ken looked at Davis. "When we get there... we won't have Veemon and Wormmon Digivolve to MetalExVeemon and JewelBeemon... instead, we'll have them DNA Digivolve to Paildramon before becoming Imperialdramon so we can take care of that creep more quickly!"

"OK!" Davis replied.

It was then that Yolei started to growl under her breath. "I can't believe... Oh, for goodness sake! **OPEN! OPEN! OPEN, YOU STUPID PORTAL!**"

Kari's face showed horror. "It's... not opening...?"

Yolei shook her head. "No! I think Lucemon has locked the Digi-Port so we won't be able to go in or bring them back here! I'm sorry, you guys... they are on their own..."

The others didn't reply and instead, they watched the monitor to see what will happen next to their endangered friends...

00000000000000000000

Hovering in the air, UmbraDevimon smirked. "**WELL THEN... MAKE YOUR MOVE... BEFORE I SHALL FORCE TO BOW BEFORE ME...**"

WarGreymon glanced at MetalGarurumon and MegaKabuterimon. "Attack together! **NOW!**" And with that, he created a ball of flames in his claws and threw it. "**TERRA FORCE!**"

Nodding, MetalGarurumon lifted his head up and fired a beam of ice from his mouth towards UmbraDevimon. "**METAL WOLF CLAW!**"

The massive horn on MegaKabuterimon charged up with electricity before unleashing a powerful beam. "**HORN BUSTER!**"

The grin on UmbraDevimon's face got larger. "**THE ATTACKS...**" And with that, he held his arms out wide and allowed the three attacks strike him in the chest. "**I SHALL EMBRACE IT!**"

And a massive sweatdrop rolled down the side of MegaKabuterimon's head. "Erm... what is he doing...? Is he an idiot or something...?"

MetalGarurumon growled. "Something isn't right here..."

WarGreymon nodded. "Yes... why did he...?" He gasped in shock. "Oh no..."

The smoke cleared away and UmbraDevimon came out, unscathed. "**HAHAHAHA! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO...? FOOLS!**"

"He took the attack... because he already knew that we won't hurt him!" MetalGarurumon said.

MagnaAngemon hovered in front of WarGreymon. "This is certainly a different version of the last UmbraDevimon I fought before... and I highly doubt his energy level will go down like last time... I'll finish this battle off... before he finishes **US** off..."

Silent, WarGreymon nodded. "Of course... Proceed, MagnaAngemon! I know you can do it!"

MegaKabuterimon nodded. "That's right!" He directed his attention to UmbraDevimon. "Listen up, you creep! This is the Digimon that has defeated the leader and most powerful member of the four Dark Masters! He shall defeat you without breaking a sweat!"

UmbraDevimon laughed. "**IS THAT SO...?**"

With a small smirk, MagnaAngemon created a portal with his purple-energy saber in the air as it opened up. "**GATE OF DESTINY!**"

Air was being blown into the portal as it opened up, trying to pull UmbraDevimon into it's powerful pulling hold.

Down below, Matt frowned. "This doesn't look good, you guys... UmbraDevimon isn't being affected by MagnaAngemon's attack... he's just hovering there like it was a morning breeze!"

It was then that UmbraDevimon started to move over to the Gate of Destiny, as if he was being pulled into it. Tai grinned as he witness this. "You were saying, Matt...?"

However, when UmbraDevimon came close to the portal... everyone found out that UmbraDevimon was** TOO** big to fit into the portal and he simply held his black Kwuagamon hand out and crushed the Gate of Destiny with ease. He chuckled as pieces of the portal fell to the ground. "**PATHETIC... TRUELY PATHETIC...**"

Matt glared at the sweatdropping Tai. "**YOU **were saying, Tai...?"

Tai nodded slowly. "O...K... So, we are dealing with an enemy that is much more stronger than our Digimon... so, any ide..." It was then, a piece of the portal fell onto his head. "**OW!**"

Seeing that, Matt sweatdropped. "Gee... I hope that piece of MagnaAngemon's attack didn't broke into small pieces after landing on your head..."

TK looked in horror. "He... easily crushed MagnaAngemon's attack... just like that..."

Izzy nodded, with shock and horror also plastered on his face. "Yes... and I don't think it would make much difference if MagnaAngemon has made his Gate of Destiny much bigger to **ALLOW **UmbraDevimon to go through because... he might crush **THAT** as well!"

UmbraDevimon laughed as the four Digimon regrouped and kept their gaze at their foe. "**SEE MY POWER, YOU FOOLS...? I AM UNSTOPPABLE! AND NOW... IT'S TIME TO END THIS BATTLE!**"

WarGreymon took a defensive stance. "Get ready, everyone..."

MetalGarurumon growled. "If we only had the power to DNA Digivolve into Omnimon and maybe we'll overcome this ugly creep!"

"Let's discuss that later **AFTER** we survive his next oncoming attack!" MegaKabuterimon yelled out.

After finishing his evil laughter, UmbraDevimon opened his and unleashed a black energy laser with a powerful shockwave. "**DARK VIPER!**"

WarGreymon brought out his Brave Shield that has the Crest of Courage upon it while MagnaAngemon held up his purple shield that he had on his left arm. MetalGarurumon and MegaKabuterimon could only wait for the impact of the attack...

... and it struck.

The four Digidestined had to cover their eyes as the attack struck their Digimon. Tai slowly uncovered his eyes... nervous. "Our Digimon... are they... **WRAGH!**"

Blinking... Matt, TK and Izzy all uncovered their eyes and sweatdropped at the sight of Tai being flatten by Agumon, Gabumon and Tentomon. Matt slowly smiled. "Well... wadda ya know... Tai saved our Digimon with his soft head..."

Groaning, Tai rubbed his head. "Why me...? First Matt... then that piece of the portal and now... three Digimon that has reverted to their Rookie states... what's next...?"

TK gasped. "Patamon! Where is Patamon...?"

A slight cough was heard. "Up here... TK..." Looking up, TK gasped to see MagnaAngemon hovering down to the ground... his armour, weapons and wings burnt slightly. "I don't know how I am able to stay in my Ultimate form but... I am glad..."

Izzy walked over to Tentomon and picked him up. "Are you okay, Tentomon...?"

Tentomon slowly nodded. "Yes... one question... who's Tentomon...?"

Sighing, Izzy looked up to the sky. "We are in big trouble... our Digimon are wounded, MagnaAngemon doesn't have enough power to overcome him and we can't escape the Digital World!"

Matt gritted his teeth. "We are sitting ducks here!"

UmbraDevimon laughed as he slowly hovered to the ground where the Digidestined and their Digimon are. "**IT IS TIME TO END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE, DIGIDESTINED... SAY GOODNIGHT!**"

000000000000000000000000

Ritter whirled around in his seat towards Lucemon. "That fool... because WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and MegaKabuterimon have de-Digivolved into their Rookie forms and MagnaAngemon has somehow maintain his Ultimate form... UmbraDevimon's increased power has decreased by 500 per cent! If he kills them, his power increase will never happen again!"

Lucemon nodded. "Yes... that is true..." He looked at Ritter. "Unlock the Digital Portal and send those Digidestined along with their Digimon back into the area where we have taken them from! Right now! And once you done that, have UmbraDevimon to return to our base!"

Nodding, Ritter turned back to the computer and started to type in the commands. "Right away, my lord! Hopefully, UmbraDevimon isn't that quick enough to kill them..."

000000000000000000000000

"**OH NO! THEY ARE IN TROUBLE!**" Mimi yelled.

Gritting his teeth, Davis glanced at Yolei. "We gotta do something!"

With Izzy's laptop on her lap, Yolei shook her head. "I'm sorry, Davis... I tried everything... the Digi-Port is locked... Lucemon's comnputer is stronger than Izzy's laptop!"

Tears started to well out of Kari's eyes. "Tai... TK... I can't believe this is happening..."

It was then that the laptop screen started to shine. Sora gasped. "What in the...?"

Gatomon blinked. "The Digi-Port... it's been opened!"

000000000000000000000000

UmbraDevimon opened his mouth to unleash his final blow when the four Digi-vices of the four Digidestined started to shine. "**WHAT IN THE...? WHAT IS THIS...?**"

Izzy picked up his Digi-vice and smiled. "The portal has been opened, you guys! We are heading back to Angel Island!"

Tai grinned. "All right!"

Looking up, MagnaAngemon frowned. "We shall meet again, UmbraDevimon... and when we do... the results of our next battle will be very different..."

And with that, the four Digidestined and their Digimon vanished... leaving behind a shocked and very angry UmbraDevimon...

000000000000000000000

First words from Yolei when Tai and the others returned... "**YAH!**"

The others looked on as Tai, Matt, TK, Izzy, Agumon, Gabumon and Tentmon landed on top of Yolei as she was in front of the laptop screen while MagnaAngemon hovered over them and landed safetly on the ground.

With a smile, Kari ran over to Tai as he got up. "**TAI! YOUR ALL RIGHT!**"

Smiling, Tai hugged Kari as she came over. "Yeah... I'm okay, sis..."

Sitting up, TK rubbed his head. "That was a close thing..."

Underneath, Yolei gritted her teeth. "Excuse me... if none of you get off me... you'll find out that facing UmbraDevimon is a piece of cake compair to me!"

Gasping, TK stood up with Matt, Izzy and the other Digimon. "So sorry, Yolei..."

Walking over, Ken picked up the laptop as it fell off Yolei's lap when Tai and the others came through the Digi-Port. He looked at the screen and frowned. "The Digi-Port is gone... looks like Lucemon has made sure we won't track him down and locate his base..."

Agumon blinked. "Lucemon...? What made you think it's Lucemon...?"

"Well... it kinda makes sense... doesn't it...?" Gabumon asked. "I mean... he might be the one who got into Izzy's computer with ease..."

Davis nodded. "Yeah... we thought so too..." He frowned. "And he also locked the Digi-Port so we won't come in and help you guys but... he opened the portal and brought you back in before UmbraDevimon could do a killing blow on ya... why...?"

Looking at Davis, TK nodded. "Yeah... that is a good question, Davis... It was like Lucemon was just testing out UmbraDevimon's power on us..."

Rubbing his arm, MagnaAngemon gritted his teeth. "And this one is much different from the last UmbraDevimon I have faced before..."

Picking up Gabumon, Matt looked around. "We better head back to camp and heal up the Digimon that fought against UmbraDevimon and talk about this later... we need to rest right now..."

Tai nodded. "All of us..."

000000000000000000000

"_UmbraDevimon...? Can you hear me...?_"

UmbraDevimon looked up, anger in his eyes. "**RITTER...? IS THAT YOU...? WHY DID YOU LET THEM ESCAPE...? WHY...? I COULD HAVE FINISHED THEM OFF!**"

"_Yes... but... if you have finished them off, the other Digidestined would have finish **YOU **off!_" Ritter replied. "_Don't you know that your increase power source is those very Digidestined and their Digimon themselves...? The ones you fought...? If they go, your powers are lost forever!_"

Gritting his teeth, UmbraDevimon lowered his head. "**OF COURSE... I'M SORRY FOR ALMOST ELIMINATING MY OWN POWER SOURCE... I FORGOTTEN BY SHEER EXCITEMENT...**"

"_Don't worry... once the four Digidestined and their Digimon are the only ones left alive... then, you can kill them._" Ritter said. "_And also... the test was a success... when the Digimon evolved to their highest forms... your powers increased by 600 per cent!_"

Laughing, UmbraDevimon clapped his Devimon hands together. "**PERFECT! AND NONE OF THOSE IDIOTS EVEN KNOW WHERE I'M GETTING MY POWERS FROM...? CORRECT...?**"

"_That is correct..._" Ritter said. "_And now... your mission for tonight is over... return to base and rest... Is that clear...?_"

Nodding, UmbraDevimon flapped his wings and flew through the air. "**OK! I AM COMING BACK TO BASE! AND ONE DAY, THE LEGACY OF THE DIGIDESTINED OF AZULONGMON'S SHALL FALL! HAHAHAHA!**"

0000000000000000000000

"Oh dear... oh dear..." Kokuwamon mutted to himself as the surrounding area of himself, Bakura, Don, Jessie, James, Meowth and 97 other members of Team Rocket slowly turned into a dark and spooky purple area.

James look around and blinked. "Hey... What just happened here...? The area has changed..."

Meowth also looked around and nodded. "Yeah, that's right... has something happened here..."

Don didn't even notice the change in the surroundings... instead, he kept his gaze at Bakura and grinned. "All right, kid... shall we start...?"

Unknowingly to Team Rocket but, knowingly to Kokuwamon... the spirit in Bakura's Millenium Ring has come forth to take over Bakura's body and face against Don in a Duel. He is now known as **YAMI BAKURA...** and ready to dish out pain to his unsuspecting prey...

"I am ready... so, let's Duel right now!" Yami Bakura said, with a grin as he held up his Duel Disk and slotted his shuffled deck.

Don blinked. This kid sounds different from what he was before. With a shrug, he slotted his shuffled deck into his Rocket Duel Disk and pressed the '**_ON_**' button. "OK... Here we go!"

(**_DON:_ 4000**)

(**_Y.BAKURA:_ 4000**)

Gulping slightly, James whispered to Jessie. "So... the background behind us isn't part of those holographic things from the Duel Disk since they just turned it on...?"

Jessie nodded. "Yes... that's right so wh..." She gasped slightly and looked behind her to stare at the dark and spooky purple area. "What... happened...?"

"I shall start the Duel off..." Yami Bakura said as he drew one card from the top of his deck and added with the other five in his hand. "Shall I tell you a little story... about a knight that has lost his head in battle... and is now searching for it right now..."

Don smirked. "Your joshing me, aren't ya...?"

Yami Bakura also smirked. "We'll see who is kidding around... I summon the Headless Knight in ATK position before I end my turn!"

A glow in front of Y.Bakura as a silver knight that held a sword and shield in his hands, stood forth without his head. (_Headless Knight. ATK/1450 DEF/1700_)

James screamed. "**YAH!**"

Shaking her head, Jessie wacked James on the back of his head. "Calm down, you idiot! It's a hologram! It's not gonna come and bite ya!"

Rubbing his head, James smiled sheepishly. "Sorry..."

Smirking, Don drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "A pathetic start, kid... You just let yourself wide open for an attack!" He placed a card down on the field. "I summon the mighty Warrior Dai Grepher in ATK position!"

A tall mighty warrior with a sword held in his hand, came forth onto the field and gazed at the Headless Knight with a grunt. (_Warrior Dai Grepher. ATK/1700 DEF/1600_)

With a click of his fingers, Don laughed. "Grepher, attack and slice his knight in half!"

Leaping into the air, Grepher raised his sword and quickly sliced the Headless Knight in half... causing him to blow up into small pieces of data. But, Y.Bakura wasn't fazed.

(**_Y.BAKURA:_ 3750**)

"Are you done...?" Y.Bakura asked. "Because if you are... it was totally pathetic of you to do a move like that..."

Don frowned. "How do you mean...?"

Drawing a card from his deck, Y.Bakura smiled. "Let me show you how... I activate a Ritual Magic card called** Beastly Mirror Ritual**... it's allows me to summon the Fiend's Mirror on the field once I tribute a monster with 6 stars or more... and by discarding my Summoned Skull, Fiend's Mirror shall reflect your fear upon you..."

Don gasped as the image of Summoned Skull appeared on the field before it was sucked into a mirror and brought out another mirror with demonic features appared on the field, an evil laugh echoed around the area.

(_Fiend's Mirror. ATK/2100 DEF/1800_)

Y.Bakura grinned. "Go forth, my Fiend's Mirror! Destroy his Warrior Dai Grepher with your Reflection of Death!"

The dark and powerful reflective gaze of the Fiend's Mirror created a powerful dark beam that covered the Warrior Dai Grepher... covering him, making him wince in pain before he exploded into small pieces of data.

Don flinched. "Brutal..."

(**_DON:_ 3600**)

"And with that, I end my turn..." Y.Bakura said, grinning.

Gritting his teeth, Don drew his next card and frowned. "OK... I shall summon the **Giant Soldier of Stone** in DEF position as well as placing one card face down. I end my turn..."

The massive Giant Soldier of Stone (_ATK/1300 DEF/2000_) took it's place on the field as it kneeled down on the floor with a face-down card behind him.

With a laugh, Y.Bakura drew and pointed at Don's only monster. "Fiend's Mirror! Crush his wimpy stone warrior to rubble! Reflection of Death!"

Don watched as his Giant Soldier of Stone was destroyed into data before he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Activate Trap card, **Call of the Haunted**! It allows me to bring back one monster from my graveyard and I summon Warrior Dai Grepher back to the field!"

Y.Bakura frowned as Don's 1700 ATK power monster returned to the field. "Pathetic... I end my turn but... you better do something or you shall suffer pain like you never have before!"

Gritting his teeth, Don drew and smirked. "Oh... I shall do something, kid... I wanted to return my Grepher to the field so I can summon a stronger monster... the **Twin-Headed Fire Dragon**!"

The mighty Warrior Dai Grepher vanished off the field, along with Call of the Haunted as a massive red meteor with two-heads out of it that are shaped like dragons take it's place on the field. (_Twin-Headed Fire Dragon. ATK/2200 DEF/1700_)

Don smirked. "Let's see if your mirror can reflect this... Attack his Fiend's Mirror and shatter it, my Fire Dragon!"

The twin heads roared and unleashed a blast of flames upon the Fiend's Mirror, shattering it into pieces of glass and data.

(**_Y.BAKURA:_ 3650**)

Chuckling, Y.Bakura looked up. "You done...?" When Don nodded, he smirked. "Good... then, allow me to play **Monster Reborn**... a Magic card that allows me to resummon one monster from the graveyard and I shall use to bring back my Fiend's Mirror..."

Don frowned as Y.Bakura's Mirror monster came back onto the field with it's full 2100 ATK points. "I don't get it... If I recall, you discarded Summoned Skull into the graveyard to summon that Fiend's Mirror of yours... and it's ATK power is 2500... Why didn't you summon him...?"

With a grin, Y.Bakura drew a card out of his hand. "Simple... I prefer to mess with my opponent's head... like this... I shall tribute my Fiend's Mirror to summon the dark and deadly friend of mine... the **Earl of Demise**!"

The Fiend's Mirror vanished off the field and in it's place was a creepy monster that use to be human... hovering in the air as it held a sword in it's hands.

(_The Earl of Demise. ATK/2000 DEF/700_)

Jessie shuddered. "What with this guy...? He's been bringing out these weird monsters..."

James gulped. "Fiend Monsters... almost like deadly demons..."

Meowth smirked. "Deadly demons or not... that Bakura kid just summoned a weaker monster on the field... we'll get that Digi-vice from him sooner than later..."

Don frowned. "What's the point of summoning a monster with 200 ATK points less than my monster...? Explain, kid!"

Smirking, the Field-area on the Duel Disk opened up as Y.Bakura drew a card down. "Simple... I am going to weaken your Fire Dragon with a Field-type Magic card called **Umi**.."

"Umi...?" Don repeated as the ground beneath them started to be covered in sea water.

Y.Bakura nodded. "That is correct... Umi will increase the following monsters' ATK and DEF power by 200 points. Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder and Aqua monsters will get the power boost..."

Don smirked. "Can't see how this helps you... it doesn't increase the ATK and DEF points of your crummy Earl, kid..."

The smirk didn't came off Y.Bakura's lips. "Oh really...? Well then... you should know that Umi also DEcreases Machine and Pyro monster's ATK and DEF by 200 points... and guess what...? Your Twin-Headed Fire Dragon is a **PYRO** monster!"

Eyes wide in shock, Don gasped. "**WHAT...?**"

(_Twin-Headed Fire Dragon. ATK/2200_ V _2000 DEF/1700_ V _1500_)

"And it's now time to attack! Earl of Demise, attack his Twin-Headed Fire Dragon now!" Y.Bakura yelled out, the grin still on his face.

Don's jaw dropped. "**YOU WHAT...?** What are you doing, kid...? If you attack a monster with the same ATK points... **BOTH** of our monsters will get destroyed!"

The grin on Y.Bakura's face got bigger. "That is what I'm counting on..."

The Earl of Demise leapt up and threw his sword towards the Twin-Headed Fire Dragon before he got covered in flames and blew up into small pieces of data. However, the sword went through the huge orb of the Twin-Headed Fire Dragon and also got destroyed.

Y.Bakura laughed. "And with that... I end my turn..."

Shuddering, Don drew his next card and swallowed slightly. "What the heck is wrong with this kid...? Isn't he worried that it's my turn and I can attack his LP directly...? What is he planning...?" Shaking his head, Don activates a card. "I play **Pot of Greed** to draw and add two cards from my deck to my hand..."

"Hurry up..." Y.Bakura muttered.

Frowning, Don plays another card. "And next... I'll activate the Magic card of **Polymerization**! To fuse the Tainted Wisdom and Ancient Brain together to form the deadly Skull Knight!"

A mysterious skull warrior took shape on Don's side of the field and held out a deadly looking sword/scythe out. (_Skull Knight. ATK/2650 DEF/2250_)

With a grin, Don pointed at Yami Bakura. "Attack, my Skull Knight! Attack his LP directly!"

The deadly warrior leapt into the air and knocked Y.Bakura down with a grunt. However, the fallen boy wasn't faze as he got up with a chuckle. "Very good..."

(**_Y.BAKURA:_ 1000**)

Jessie cheered. "He's almost been beaten!"

"We'll get our boss back very soon!" James added.

While every member of Team Rocket cheered hearing that, Y.Bakura smirked as he drew his next card. "Don't count the victory yet... I shall remove the Headless Knight, Fiend's Mirror and the Earl of Demise out of my graveyard... to summon my **Dark Necrofear**!"

Don gasped as images of the Headless Knight, Fiend's Mirror and Earl of Demise appeared on the field before absorbed into a hideous puppet creatre taking shape on the field while holding a creepy looking baby doll on it's arms.

(_Dark Necrofear. ATK/2200 DEF/2800_)

Shaking his head, Don muttered. "Wha...What is that...? What position is it in...?"

Y.Bakura smirked. "Just my favourite card and my Dark Necrofear is in DEF position... so... you can't destroy it..." And his grin turned into an evil smile. "And it's won't be long until all of you fools will be tormented in the Shadow Realm!"

The whole group of Rockets, including Don, fell silent when they heard that. Meekly, James decided to speak up. "Erm... what are you talking about...?"

Laughing, Y.Bakura looked around. "The Shadow Realm is a forbidden place where you have to place your own soul or you own life as a bet... and pay the price once you lose... And it can be only accessed by a Millenium Item..."

"Mill...enium Item...?" Jessie asked.

Grinning, Y.Bakura held up his Millenium Ring. "Many millenia ago... in ancient Egypt... foolish pharaohs and priests played the Shadow Game by summoning monsters that soon became the ever popular Duel Monster game today... And then, when the Shadow Games got out of control... a brave and wise Pharaoh stood forward and gave up both his life and memories to seal the Shadow Games away... inside seven Millenium Items..."

Meowth shook with fear. "N..N..Nice story..."

"That is how the story goes... and they say if the spirit of the Pharaoh regains all seven of these Millenium Items... not only will he regain all his forgotten memories but also... he will allow fate to decide if he should stay in the world of living or into the world of dead." Y.Bakura said, laughing evily.

Everyone was silent, shocked and scared as they relaised that this kid they have surrounded wasn't normal. It was then that James yelled out in shock. "**HOLD IT! NOW I REMEMBER WHERE I SAW THAT SYMBOL BEFORE!**"

Whirling around while splashing through the sea water from Umi, Don blinked. "What...?"

James pointed at Y.Bakura's Millenium Ring. "That eye symbol on his necklase...! I said I've seen it before and I have! That kid, Yugi, had it on his upside-down pyramid he wore!"

Blinking, Don gasped as he recalled what Yugi looked like and what he wore. "Yes... that is correct... and maybe that is a Millenium Item as well..."

Y.Bakura nodded. "Correct! While I possess the Millenium Ring, Yugi Muto possess the main piece of the seven Millenium Items! The Millenium Puzzle, which contains the spirit of the Pharaoh that has his memories locked away!"

Jessie rubbed her head and started to laugh nervously. "Come on... do you really expect us to believe that... this entire field might be somesort of trick... we are not in this Shadow Realm... we are in Domino City! Come on..."

Y.Bakura smirked. "And that is coming from someone who commands creatures that uses attacks and change their shapes through evolution..." He looked at Don. "Once I win this Duel... your fate... along with your comrades... is in my hands... Turn end."

Don shook with fear as he drew his next card. "He's lying... yes, of course he is... he only said all that mumbo jumbo to scare me... it's working now but... I won't be any longer!" He grinned as he played a card. "Activate** Fissure**! It can destroy one of my opponent's face-up monster with the lowest ATK points! And seeing as your Dark Necrofear is the only monster on the field... it is time to say goodbye!"

A hole opened up underneath the Dark Necrofear before it vanished in front of Y.Bakura. However, the grin on Y.Bakura's didn't changed at all. "Pathetic... you just allowed me to win the Duel for me, you fool!"

"What..."? Don whispered before he gasped when Dark Necrofear appared behind his Skull Knight. "**WHAT...? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE...?**"

Y.Bakura laughed. "Dark Necrofear as a special ability... if it's been destroyed by an effect from my opponent's card... I can turn my Dark Necrofear into a Equip Magic card that allows me to gain control of one of my opponent's monsters..."

Don's eyes widen in shock. "**YOU CAN WHAT...?**"

Grinning, Y.Bakura watched witgh glee as Don's Skull Knight came over to him and settled down right in front of him with Dark Necrofear behind him. "So... what is your next move...?"

Looking at his hand, Don paled when he relaised that he has no monsters to summon to defend his LP or any card to rid of Dark Necrofear's power over Skull Knight. And with heavy regret in his voice... "I... end... my... turn..."

Drawing, Y.Bakura grinned as he activated a Magic card. "Now... to end this Duel! Activate the Magic card, **MEGAMORPH**! It can **DOUBLE** Skull Knight's ATK points as long as my LP is lower than yours... enough to send you falling to your knees with one slash!"

Don gasped. "**NO!**"

(_Skull Knight. ATK/2650_ V _5300_)

With an evil laugh, Y.Bakura pointed at Don. "Skull Knight, attack your former master's LP with a heavy slash of your sword!"

The Skull Knight leapt into the air and quickly did a powerful slash against Don, knocking him to the ground as everyone watched in shock.

"**OH NO!**" Jessie screamed.

James gulped. "He lost...?"

Meowth shook with more fear. "Does this mean... that Bakura was telling the truth about the Millenium Items and the Shadow Realm...?"

(**_DON:_ 0**)

(**_Y.BAKURA:_ 1000**)

As Don got up, his Duel Disk and his deck fell to the ground, he stared at Yami Bakura with anger in his eyes. "You..."

With a grin, Y.Bakura held up his Dark Necrofear card up. "Oh... I should tell you something... when I'm not facing another Duelist with a Millenium Item... I can change the rules of Duel Monsters a bit..."

"You can what...?" Don blinked.

"Dark Necrofear's special ability to control my opponent's monster when it gets destroyed by an effect of my opponent's card... can only work at the end of your turn." Y.Bakura said.

Shocked, Don got up and yelled out in fury. "Then... **YOU CHEATED!** I would have won if you didn't followed the real effects of your Dark Necrofear!"

Laughing, Yami Bakura put his Dark Necrofear away and held up another card. "You should be thanking for ending the Duel early... because it didn't matter if I activated Dark Necrofear's ability now or at the end of your turn..."

That confused everyone... Before Dark Necrofear possessed Skull Knight, Bakura's LP was 1000 and Skull Knight's ATK was 2650... how could Bakura said that if he was clearly at a disadvantage. Turning the card around in his hand, Y.Bakura grinned at Don's confused face as he read the name of the card. "_Kur...i...boh...?_"

"Correct... a monster with 300 ATK points and 200 DEF points..." Y.Bakura said, grinning. "And his special ability is useful for me... because I can discard him from my hand into the graveyard to negate the LP loss from your Skull Knight's attack!"

Everything fell into place for Don as he shook his head. "So... now what...?"

Chuckling, the Millenium Ring started to glow as Yami Bakura spoke. "And now... seeing as I'm the victor here... I can send you all into the Shadow Realm... locking your souls in my powerful grasp and increasing the power of my Millenium Ring... however, all of you weaklings can hardly give a morsol to my item so..." His Ring started to glow brightly. "**I SHALL BANISH YOU TO YOUR OWN WORLD! THE WORLD OF POKEMON! AND FAR AWAY FROM OURS, YOU PATHETIC PESTS!**"

One grunt yelled out as he covered his eyes. "What is he doing...?"

Another one called back, covering his eyes. "I...I dunno..."

"**YOUR NO LONGER WELCOME IN THIS WORLD! TIME FOR YOU TO GO BACK TO YOUR PLANET! BE GONE!**" Yami Bakura yelled out as the Ring shone and everyone cries out before the cries were gone...

The light vanished and Yami Bakura was the only one left as the area slowly changed back to normal... in the middle of Domino City. Walking out of his hiding place behind a trash can, Kokuwamon walked up to Yami Bakura.

"Wha...? What have you done...?" Kokuwamon gasped in horror.

Yami Bakura smirked. "Do not fret, my little slave... I just sent them to their world... not in the Shadow Realm..."

Kokuwamon blinked. "**THEIR** world...?"

Yami Bakura nodded. "Yes... they are the same people who attacked us before when we visited Shinjuku a couple of weeks ago... remember...?"

"Of course... the Pokemon grunt guys..." Kokuwamon said.

Smirking, Yami Bakura walked over to Don's Duel Disk and cards that he has dropped after his defeat. "I'll make good use of 'em... pick those cards up for me... I must rest."

Kokuwamon nodded. "O...OK..."

The evil smirk of Yami Bakura became a gentle smile of Ryou Bakura as the spirit returned to the Millenium Ring. "Oh my... what just happened...?"

Sighing, Kokuwamon proceeded to pick up all the cards that use to belong to Don. "It's a long story, Bakura... a very long story..."

0000000000000000000000000

Uncovering his eyes, Don stood in shock as he and ninety-nine other members of Team Rocket have been transported into a forest. He looked up to see a few surprised wild Pokemon that were shocked to see about a hundred humans and a Meowth appearing in the forest out of no-where.

Turning around to see the others shocked and confused, Don spoke out. "That Bakura kid wasn't kidding... he actually teleported all of us **BACK** into our home world!"

Jessie gulped. "What else does that world we've been to have as well...? First of all, they have Pokemon-like creatures called Digimon that can evolve more than once or twice... and then... that Bakura used that necklase of his to... to... to..."

"More to the point... we are back home and our boss is still stuck in **THEIR** world!" Meowth spoke up. "And there is no way we can get back to their world if **BOTH** the portal and our Rocket bases have been blown to bits!"

Rubbing his forehead, Don nodded. "Yes... he is right... we failed Giovanni..."

James held his hand up. "Why don't we go back there, sir... like how you and the others got into that world in the first place..."

Confused, Don looked up and glanced at James. "What...?"

"What I mean is... me, Jessie and Meowth arrived in that world through some sort of strange energy wave from a crazy guy called Dr Eggman who was having trouble with a hedgehog." James explained. "And we never expected to find Team Rocket to be there..."

Jessie nodded. "True... Come on, Don. How did Team Rocket got to that world in the first place when there wasn't a portal machine or a Rocket base in the first place...?"

Don groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "Yes... I see what you mean... sadly, I was busy training my Pokemon at _Rocket Base 54VD_, located near Saffron City of the Kanto region..."

Frowning, Jessie turned around to the other members of Team Rocket and called out in a commanding voice. "Any one of you guys been with the boss when he first arrived in that different world...?"

All 97 other members of Team Rocket shook their heads as Meowth sighed. "We're doomed..."

James turned back round to Don. "Before we moved into Domino and surrounded Bakura... you said we had about over a thousand members of Team Rocket before they returned to this world to train their Pokemon... right...? There is gotta be someone from the 900 returned members of Rockets who were with the boss and maybe they can remember how they got into that world in the first place."

Don was silent before he nodded. "Yes... it's worth a shot..."

"Sir, if we return to the other world... shall we rescue Agent 60 from prison?" Asked a Rocket member. If anyone can recall, Agent 60 attacked Kaiba's limo when he was arriving to Shinjuku before the Battle City started. Agent 60 was captured and put into jail.

Sighing, Don looked around and muttered. "First of all... we need to figure out where we are exactly... anyone got a Pokemon Navigator...?"

A Rocket grunt nodded as he took out a small yellow device out of his pocket and opened it. "I have one, sir... and it looks like we are in a forest located near... the Safari Park in the Kanto region. Will that do...?"

Nodding, Don had a think about it. "This forest is located near the Safari Park in the Kanto region which means... the nearest Rocket base is _15UG_ near Fushia City. OK... We'll head over there, giving all our information to other members of Team Rocket and take a long rest before we decide what we should do next..."

The others, including Jessie, James and Meowth, nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"And finally... did anyone made a record of what Bakura said about the Shadow Realm, the Millenium Items and the spirit of the Pharaoh himself...?" Don asked.

The scientist nodded as he stepped forward with a tape recorder. "I have, sir... I was able to tape the conversation from what Bakura said to us... and it seems he was telling us the truth if he was able to send us into this world of ours!"

Nodding, Don looked around. "OK, everyone! Let's head to _Rocket Base 15UG_ right away! Let's move! Only fate can decide what Team Rocket will become right now..."

As Don led the Rockets away... only Jessie, James and Meowth stayed behind as Meowth was the first to speak up. "And what shall we do...?"

"What do you mean, Meowth...? We shall capture that Pikachu!" Jessie said, with a grin.

Sweatdropping, James shook his head. "Jessie... Ash and Pikachu are still in that other world... how can we capture his Pikachu if we don't have anyway of getting there...?"

Meowth nodded. "Yeah... and even if we did capture Pikachu... there is no doubt the other trainers and those kids with those Digimon creatures will try and stop us... blasting us off again for who knows how many times..."

Jessie sighed. "Guess your right... we better stick with Don's group and wait until we find a way to return into their world or..." She lightened up. "When Ash's group returns to this world... **WITH THE BOSS!**"

James grinned. "Of course! This is their world as well! They have to come back home sooner or later... and they'll bring our boss as well!"

"They have too... they can't lock the boss up in that world because the police in that different world can't lock the boss up with their rules... they'll think the twerps and their buddies have gone nuts!" Meowth said. "So... they'll have to bring him here so they lock him away with **THIS** world's rules! And when they do... we'll be ready!"

Jessie nodded. "Quick! We must tell Don about this right away!"

Nodding, Jessie, James and Meowth started run and go after Don and the others yelling out. "**LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET HAS A BRILLIANT PLAN AGAIN!**"

That didn't go well, did it...?

00000000000000000000000

Tai, Matt, TK and Izzy all sat around the campfire while the others slept. Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon and Patamon were wrapped in cloth and were sleeping to rest their wounds.

While holding Agumon in his lap, Tai turned his attention to Izzy. "Well...? Is Lucemon's curse still exist in your laptop, Izzy...?"

With Tentomon sleeping beside him, Izzy typed in something in his laptop and shook his head. "No... his system is no longer bugging mine, Tai... he must have left after letting us back into this world before UmbraDevimon could finish us off..."

"Which means... Lucemon wanted us to test out UmbraDevimon's power... and his power is very strong... if we want to overcome UmbraDevimon's awesome power..." Matt said, sighing as he held Gabumon in his arms. "...We'll need all the help we can get..."

TK nodded silently as he rocked Patamon in his arms. "This is only the beggining... and I don't want it to get any worst than this..."

0000000000000000000000

Tea moaned in her sleep when she heard a lamp-switch coming on and slowly opened her eyes to see Serenity getting out of bed. "_S...Serenity...? What are you doing...?_"

"I'm just getting a glass of water. Sorry to bother you." Serenity said, walking into the bathroom with an empty glass.

Yawning, Tea sat up while rubbing her eyes. She glanced at the clock and shook her head. "_One o'clock in the morning... and in a few moments... me and SnowAgumon will go into the Digital World to search for his new Mega form... can't wait..._"

Serenity came back with a glass and glanced outside, blinking. "Hey... isn't that Mai...?"

Murming under her breath, Tea blinked. "_Mai...?_" She got out of bed and walked over to the window. Glancing through it, she and Serenity watched as Mai walked past the hotel. "It **IS** Mai... Where did she go...? I haven't seen her for a long while..."

Serenity nodded. "Me too... I wonder what she is doing at this time..."

Tea frowned. "Beats me... me and Yugi were wondering where she was ever since DemonSephirothmon appeared a few weeks ago before Gallantmon and a couple of others destroyed it. I guess she is upset that she wasn't able to enter as one of the eight finalists of Shinjuku Battle City..."

The two girls continued to watch as Mai walked over to another hotel and entered it with Serenity saying... "That is must be where she is staying for tonight..."

Nodding, Tea looked at Serenity. "Perfect... Serenity, listen to me very carefully. I'll be busy today so... I want you to talk to Mai... see what she is doing and tell her what has happened up to now... I think we need an old friend to join us..."

With a smile, Serenity nodded. "You can count on me, Tea!"

Nodding back, Tea looked down with a frown. "I can count on my friends to help out... I just wonder if Mai can count on us to help her out..."

0000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon grinned as Saya walked out of a room, dressed up as the Dark Magician Girl with the blank look on her face. "Excellent... Now, my magician... tell me who you are, Saya..."

Saya, now as the Dark Magician Girl, spoke up. "Saya Sagara no longer exists... I am Dark Magician Girl... loyal servant of Lord Lucemon and Master BlackGuilmon... I must follow all their commands without any questions or hesitations... my mind is completly under control... I have no free will... my will is my master's orders..."

Chuckling, BlackGuilmon's grin didn't fade away. "Once daylight has arrived... you shall make your mark against our foolish enemies... With Armormon and you, locating the Central Key and the Ancient Delta is much closer to us... much close indeed..."

0000000000000000000

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next chapter... Tea and her group will go onto the last Evolution Quest while the others await another possible location of the Central Key. Meanwhile, Serenity meets up and talks with Mai while other unknown stuff will happen. All this in the next chapter!**

**OOOOH boy! My longest chapter to date in this Mega Crossover! Can you believe THAT...? And it doesn't even end there yet!**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	65. The Evolution Knight! Final Quest!

**Sorry it took me so long. I am quite busy so, I'll try and complete this story. You'll see.**

**With Yu-Gi-Oh GX now dubbed, the names of the main characters have also been dubbed. From now on, I shall use the dub names of the GX characters. Judai Yuki is now known as Jaden Yuki. Asuka Tenjoin is know called Alexis Rhodes. The ultimate Kaiser Ryo Marufuji is know called Zane Truesdale while the dub name of his little brother, Sho Marufuji, is now called Syrus Truesdale. The cunning Daichi Misawa's dub name is Bastion Misawa and Jun Manjyome is called Chazz Princeton. The dub name for the koala-like kid, Hayato Maeda, is know called Chumley Huffington while the goofy Obelisk Blue teacher... Professor Chronos De Mediz... is Doctor Vellian Crowler.**

**Starting from this chapter, all GX names will now be dubbed. Although, I don't know the dub name for the principle of Duel Academia... _YET!_**

0000000000000000000000

Yugi was silent as the lift slowly made it's way to the ground floor of the hotel he and his friends were currently staying at. Seeing as Yugi was alone in the lift, the Millenium Puzzle shone a bit before the spritual image of the mysterious Pharaoh, known to his friends as Yami, took shape beside him.

"_Yugi... are you okay...? You seem a bit worried right now..._" Yami said.

Sighing, Yugi looked up to the spirit with a small smile. "I'm... fine... I'm just worried about Tea and her... quest for today..."

Yami nodded. "_Yes... that's right... today is the final Evolution Quest, correct? I wish her all the best of luck, Yugi. She is strong, like all of us..._"

With a frown, Yugi nodded. "Yeah... I know that but... when I heard what happened with JP and Armormon yesterday... how that Digimon almost killed him and JP was lucky to get out alive by becoming a stronger Digimon version of Beetlemon... I wonder if Tea will be okay."

"_I know she will be okay, Yugi. You know that as well._" Yami said before his image started to vanish. "_Have faith, Yugi... everything will turn out okay..._"

Yugi had a small smile on his lips. "Faith, huh...? Seems **THAT** is the only thing we are clinging on throughout this battle against Lucemon..." The elevator came to a stop and Yugi walked out of the opening doors, darting his head to search for his friends. "Where are the..."

"Mr Yugi Muto...?" Came a voice. Yugi turned around to see the hotel clerk standing behind the desk, holding up a letter. "I'm glad your here. I've got something for you."

Blinking, Yugi walked over to the desk. "Erm... what have you got for me...?"

The hotel clerk handed Yugi the letter he held in his hand. "This one... it came here this morning. I was going to send someone to deliever it to your room but, I thought it was much easier to hand it to you when I saw you came down."

With a smile, Yugi took the letter and bowed. "Thank you very much." He looked down at the letter. "I wonder who would send me this letter..."

The hotel clerk picked up some files and started to look through them. "It has a symbol on top of it... it's the same school that I've sent my kid to... Kaiba's Duel Academia..."

Yugi's eyes widen. "Yeah... your right..." He took a few paces away from the desk as he opened the envelope to find a letter and two boat tickets. "What in the...? Tickets...? What is this all about...?" He read the letter.

_Dear Mr Yugi Muto._

_I am sorry to bother you like this but, I am hoping you would agree to come and visit our Duel Academia on Sunday to show our students with your legendary Dueling deck and your legendary Dueling skills._

_All of our students were awe-struck as they watched your amazing Duel victory against the Paris Duel Monster Champion, Phillipe Sagara while also cheering the best Red Slifer student, Jaden Yuki, defeating Neo Saiba at Mr Kaiba's Miniature Duel Monster Tournament last Monday._

_If you like to come and visit us, then you can use these tickets to come and visit us at Duel Academia. Boat leaves on nine o'clock in the morning and you can return to Shinjuku at eight o'clock in the evening. You can even bring a friend with you to experience what the Duel Academia has to offer to it's future students who have a career in Duel Monsters._

_I do hope you come._

_Principle Sameshima_

_Duel Academia_

"Wow... can't believe your really popular, Yug." Said Joey as he stood behind Yugi and read the letter over his shoulder.

With a cry of shock, Yugi whirled around to see a smirking Joey, a laughing Tristan and a frowning Tea. "Whe...Where did you guys come from...?"

Joey grinned. "Behind you, of course..."

Shaking her head, Tea slapped Joey on the back of his head. "That wasn't nice, Joey! Now, say sorry before I have to hit you!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Joey gritted his teeth. "Tea... don't say that the moment** AFTER** you hit me... k...?"

Still laughing, Tristan looked down at Yugi. "Sorry about that... we couldn't resist... though, Tea did. Anyway, you should go and visit the Academia, Yug... it looks fun."

Yugi blinked. "Yo...You think so...?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah, go on, Yug. It will be a great experience for ya!"

Smiling a little, Yugi looked down at the two tickets he held. "But... who should I bring with me to the Duel Academia tomorrow...? I dunno about the Tamers... they are busy getting ready to return to their school on Monday..."

"What about your Grandpa...?" Tea asked.

Yugi replied by shaking his head. "No... he said he is busy making plans for tomorrow for himself... said he never saw many cute girls in Shinjuku **EVER!**"

Tea sweatdropped. "Oh geez... I'll bet those ladies will be paying for his hospital bill when he does something that he should regret about..."

Tristan sniggered before glancing at Yugi. "What about Duke...?"

Before Yugi could speak, Joey spoke up. "You forgotten already, Tristan...? Tomorrow, Duke's going out to meet up with a bunch of official guys that are visiting Shinjuku... remember? So he can promote his Duel Monster Dice game to 'em. And I don't think Duke don't wanna miss this meeting with those guys as they are very hard to get of because they are always busy."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah..." He glanced at Tea. "What about you, Tea...? Do you want to come along...?"

Tea shook her head. "No, thanks, Yugi. Sorry... after what's gonna happen today... I want to spend tomorrow resting and relaxing..."

"OK, Tea... What about you, Joey? Do you want to come along?" Yugi asked.

Tea grinned. "Yeah, Joey... this could be a good chance for you to learn from the Academia students on how to Duel very well."

Fuming, Joey glared at Tea. "Watch it, Tea..." And he whirled around at Tristan, whom was busy laughing his head off. "**ZIP IT, TRISTAN!**" And finally, he turned back to Yugi. "As much as I like to come, Yug... I can't. Sorry, bud."

Yugi blinked. "Why, Joey...?"

Sighing, Joey looked up at the roof. "Ya see... ever since we can to Shinjuku, I hardly had any quality time to spend with my sis, Serenity. And tomorrow, I wanna spend some family time with Serenity while I still have the chance..."

With a small smile, Yugi nodded. "I understand, Joey... it's okay..."

Joey smiled back. "Thanks, Yugi... now, who to go with you, tomorrow... we have only Tristan here or the others on Angel Island."

Sweatdropping, Tea shook her head. "No chance, Joey. I think the students at Academia will be forgetting about Duel Monsters while they stare at Sonic or one of his friends... or maybe a member of the Digidestined from the original Digimon series... and I can hardly think Ash and his friends would be intrested to go to a card-playing school while they have creatures called Pokemon on their side..."

"In other words... that leaves Tristan..." Joey muttered before he blinked. "No, wait... Ishizu! Isn't she still here...?"

Tristan nodded. "Yeah! Ishizu! I forgotten about her... she was staying here after Yugi defeated Mariku last week!"

Yugi shook his head again. "No, you guys... Ishizu can't come. Her mind and body is still tired from the mind-controlling powers Mariku used on her from both the Millenium Rod and his new enslaved Pokemon... she is waiting for her strength to return so she can return to Domino City to reunite with her family..."

Tristan grinned. "So, that leaves me then..."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah... unless you have something to do tomorrow..."

Shaking his head, Tristan still had a grin on his face. "Don't worry, Yug... I'm free tomorrow! So, that means I can head on over to Academia with ya!"

Yugi smiled. "All right... thank you, Tristan."

Tea tapped Tristan on the shoulder. "Even though I am all for you going to the Academia with Yugi, Tristan... what about him...?" She pointed over to where Inumon was sitting at, with SnowAgumon at his side as they waited for Yugi to join up.

Joey nodded. "Yeah, Trist... you know how much competitive Inumon can get with my Red Eyes... and after the video camera problem during the past couple of days, I think Inumon will be busy spending his day tomorrow getting revenge..."

Tristan shrugged. "All right, no problemo! I'll just have someone that is strict and tough to take care of him for a day..."

"Yeah... like who...? BelleHuskymon...? Inumon's girlfriend...?" Tea asked.

Shaking his head, Tristan had to think about it. "Nah... heard she'll be spending time with her sisters in the Digital World, checking out some beautiful areas... No, I'm thinking more on the lines of... Rika and Renamon. Yeah, they'll take good care of Inumon."

Hearing this, Inumon walked up to Tristan. "Take good care of me what...?"

Yugi smiled. "Tomorrow, me and Tristan will be visiting Duel Academia... so, Tristan has decided to have Rika and Renamon keep a close eye on you so you won't cause trouble while we are away."

Inumon sweatdropped. "Hey! I'm no puppy here, Tristan! I can take care of myself!"

Tristan nodded. "Yeah... just like how you took good care of yourself during the past couple ofdays while you spent time in Europe...?"

With a bigger sweatdrop, Inumon blushed. "That... was different..."

"In what way...?" Tea asked.

Scratching the back of his head, Inumon grinned sheepishly. "I dunno..."

Joey patted Inumon on the back. "Hey, man! Look at it this way... at least you won't be spending your time with BelleHuskymon tomorrow..."

Gulping, Inumon nodded. "Y...Yeah... maybe that IS a good thing... after all, BelleHuskymon hasn't forgiven me for what I did in that video tape that Red Eyes gave to her..."

Grinning, Tristan gave off the thumbs up. "There we go, Inumon. See...? It will be okay. I'll ask Rika to keep an eye on ya when we head on over to HYPNOS, k...?"

Nodding, Inumon sighed. "Well... there is a few more bright sides of being looked after by Rika and Renamon... Like, what things that Renamon can do worst on me if I do something bad..."

SnowAgumon walked up to the group with a nervous look on his face. "So... erm, shall we go, you guys...? I think we better get this day over with right now..."

Nodding, Joey looked at Tea with a worried look on his face. "Tea... your gonna be okay...?"

Tea nodded back. "Yeah, I'll be fine... hopefully, by the end of today, we'll have a few new allies... and one of them would be Mai."

Yugi gasped. "Mai...? She's still here...?"

Nodding, Tea looked foward. "I'll explain it to you guys on our way to HYPNOS... Serenity is gonna visit her so, we'll bound to find out if Mai will be joining us or not..."

With a small smile, Joey started to walk towards the door. "Yeah... I hope so too... come on, you guys... time to start our final mission for this week!"

0000000000000000000000

Serenity sighed as she sat in the hotel lobby, waiting for the hotel clerk behind the counter to return. This is the same hotel where she and Tea saw Mai walking into last night. And now, Serenity's mission is to go and speak to Mai and try to convince her to help the others out in their future battles...

Although, she has no clue if Mai is still in the hotel or not... and if she is, she has no idea which room Mai is in. Which is why it would be important for her to see the hotel clerk and get the info that she needs.

"Excuse me, miss...?" Came a voice. Serenity looked up to see a mid-30-ish man in a black suit standing in front of her. "Are you okay...? Are you waiting for someone...?"

Figuring out that this man is working in the hotel, Serenity nodded as she got up. "Ah, yes... I am here to visit a friend that I saw entering this hotel last night... and I don't know if she is still here or which room she is in so... I am waiting for the clerk so he can help me."

The man smiled. "The said clerk is standing right in front of you. I am sorry for keeping you waiting, my dear. I had to have some breakfast..."

"I see... it's okay... can you help me...?" Serenity asked, walking up to the counter.

Walking behind the counter, the clerk nodded. "Of course... is your friend a Duelist...?"

Serenity nodded. "Yeah... that's right..."

"We still have some Duelists living in this hotel of ours... and they aren't the ones who entered Kaiba's last Battle City that was being held in this city..." The clerk said, bringing out the book. "Some of them are staying here to either lick their wounds that rests within their prides or... perhapes they are staying here for another purpose..."

Hearing that, Serenity frowned. "I... see..."

The clerk looked up. "What is your friend's name...?"

"Mai Valantine." Serenity said.

Nodding, the clerk looked down at the book and nodded. "Ah, yes... Miss Valantine... I think it's a good thing you came here today, miss."

Serenity blinked. "Why...?"

The clerk looked up. "Miss Valantine said she'll be leaving at one o'clock this afternoon... said she was going out to search for something..."

Frowning, Serenity knew she came in at a close call. "I see... can you tell me which room Mai is currently in right at the moment...?"

The clerk nodded. "Yes... she is staying in Room 3F on the fifth floor... shall I make a call for her and tell her that your here...?"

Shaking her head, Serenity gave a little smile out to the clerk. "No thanks... I think I shall surprise her... thank you."

Smiling back, the clerk bowed a little. "Your welcome, miss."

With enough info, Serenity turned and headed over a lift where she will take to get to the fifth floor of the hotel... hoping to see if Mai was indoors... and have the chance to speak to her.

000000000000000000000000000

"_... and with that, the threat of Lucemon was sealed away by the Ten Ancient Warriors of the Ten Elements in the Dark Area core... that is located within the Digital World itself... and thus, a new legend arise..._"

Without any teeth, Lugia couldn't bare them as he stood with Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres. They were listening to the legendary story of Lucemon from Mewtwo himself as the genetic Pokemon learned the story from Azulongmon himself.

Articuno shook her head in disbelief. "That was... horrible... for an angel to become evil like that! To fill his heart with darkness and thinking that he could change the world under his little finger..."

Zapdos shuddered. "I can remember the images of Lucemon... as both as a small angelic child... and as an adult human that neither looks like an angel or a devil..."

"More like half angel, half devil!" Moltres said, muttering before he looked at Mewtwo. "And yet, he came back even though those children that evolves into these Legendary Warriors have destroyed him some time ago...?"

Mewtwo nodded. "_Yes... according to the Soverigns from friends... Lucemon was possessed by two types of data within him... good data and evil data._"

"Data...? What do you mean data...?" Zapdos asked.

Articuno rolled her eyes. "Haven't you been listening, you spark-twit idiot...? The Digimon here are short for Digital Monsters... once this story is done, I'll explain it you..."

Moltres sighed. "Again..."

Chuckling slightly, Mewtwo continued. "_As I was saying... Lucemon has two types of data within him... the data of good and the data of evil... Seeing as Lucemon is an angel, he had the data of good within him... when he became an evil tyrant... he gained the data of evil within him alongside the good data..._"

"Continue..." Lugia whispered.

Sighing, Mewtwo looked up. "_Good and evil have... a delicate balance, as you should see... the feelings of being good or being bad has to be stronger... one or the other..._"

Zapdos' sweatdropped a little. "Erm... you lost me there, Mewtwo..."

With a small laugh, Mewtwo hovered off the floor slightly. "Yes... I can see why you got confused... I am trying to make it sound simple to understand, Zapdos... let me try and explain it in another way..."

Zapdos nodded. "OK..."

Mewtwo held his left three-fingered hand out and created a white orb above it. "_This orb will represent the goodness within us..._" And he held his right three-fingered hand out with a black orb above it. "_And this orb will represent the evil within us..._"

Lugia nodded. "Makes sense... I think..."

The white orb grew bigger while the dark orb grew smaller as Mewtwo proceeded to explain. "_This is the sense of being good on our side... which is stronger than the evil within us... and protect the innocent from harm. Like Ash._" He ended with a smile on the young Pokemon trainer with a big heart. He then had the dark orb grow bigger while the white one grew smaller. "_And this is the sense of evil within those who harm people and never regret it... Like Mariku._"

Moltres didn't look like he understood it all but, he nodded. "O..K... So, what happens if the good and evil are at the same side...?"

"_It is what Lucemon is feeling right now..._" Mewtwo said as the white and dark orbs became the same size. "I_ think that if the goodness and evilness are balanced, they become unstable and thus, a strange psychotic personality runs through Lucemon..._"

Scratching his head, Zapdos smiled sheepishly. "Erm... Mewtwo, no offense... but, I didn't understood **ANYTHING** from that..."

Mewtwo chuckled. "I can't blame you for that... I was trying, if you understand."

Articuno bowed. "_Of course, Mewtwo. You did well, I understood a bit... Lucemon is fused with good and evil within him and his mind is no straight... all he cares about is pain and destruction... and hearing his Chaos Mode makes it clear to me that he is a Fallen Angel..._"

Lugia hissed. "What crosses me is that... unholy **MONSTER** has turned a mother against her own child! Turning her into a creature of pain and torment!"

Mewtwo sighed. "_The one who your referring to is Velene... and yet, even though Dark Fox roams on the earth... the soul of the true Velene is trapped within... crying for all the things she has done up to now..._"

"Any ideas of how we can help...?" Moltres asked.

Muttering to himself, Zapdos didn't look convinced. "Unless you plan to get killed by that army that Lucemon owns... better we stay out of it... we maybe Legendaries but, our powers can't overcome what Lucemon has..."

Lugia nodded. "Agreed... I faced that monsterous MetalDevidramon and he easily tired me out before that inhuman Mariku sealed my soul in a card!"

Articuno lowered her head. "Before... or after you became a robot...?"

Glancing at Articuno, Lugia closed his eyes. "Before... I am glad that human called Yugi has elimated that Mariku off his home planet... and freed us all."

Looking around, Mewtwo bowed his head. "_I think the Soverigns are preparing themselves to have a meeting with our allies in the Real World soon... we must be ready for the worst that has yet to come... as we all know that this war against Lucemon has just begun._"

While Articuno nodded with her sparky and flaming bird friends, Lugia frowned. "I want to fight... I want to face against Lucemon and make him pay for the damage he has done so far... but, can I really do it...?"

00000000000000000000000000

Sitting at the table with her deck and a few spare Duel Monster cards about, Mai Valantine didn't looked too pleased. Looking at a few cards she has picked up in her hands, she groaned as she set them down and got out of her seat.

"My flame... my passion... gone..." Mai whispered under her breath as she leaned against the wall with a tired look on her face. "And I know I shall never be able to reclaim it in all my worthless life..." She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, depressed.

It was then there was a knock on the door and a timid female voice was heard. "Excuse me..? Does Mai Valantine stays in this room...?"

Looking up, Mai couldn't help but wonder if she has heard that voice before. With a slight sigh, she nodded. "Yes, she does... who is it...?"

"_Mai! It's me! Serenity! Joey's sister!_" Came the voice again.

With a shock look in her eyes, Mai got up off the floor. "S...Serenity...?" She ran over to the door and opened it. She smiled. "Serenity! It's good to see you!"

Serenity bowed as she smiled back. "Likewise, Mai... how are you...? We've been worried about you... we had problems trying to get in contact with you."

With a small smile, Mai moved back to let Serenity in. "I... had problems, Serenity. Problems that only I can overcome..." She shook her head as she closed the door as her new visitor walked into the room. "How did you find me anyway...?"

Sitting down at the table, Serenity smiled. "Me and Tea saw you enter this hotel last night... I figured I could come and visit you..."

Mai blinked. "You and Tea...? If Tea knows I'm living in this hotel..., why didn't she came here along with Yugi and Joey...?"

Serenity bowed her head. "They are busy doing something right now... a lot of stuff has happened since that DemonSeraph... DemonSeroph... Demon...whatever..."

Chuckling, Mai sat down on her bed. "DemonSephirothmon..." She ended with a laugh. "Yeah, I know! Rolls off the tounge, doesn't it?"

Giggling, Serenity nodded. "Yeah... anyway, like I said... many things has happened after that and right now, my brother and his friends are in a huge battle."

Frowning, Mai fell onto the back of her bed with a sigh. "So... you came over here to convince this pathetic Duelist that has lost her passion for Duel Monsters to help them...? I'm sorry, Serenity. I can't... I'll just be a burden..."

Confused, Serenity gave Mai a concerned look. "Pathetic Duelist...? Lost passion...? A burden...? Mai, what's wrong with you...? Are you okay...? Last time I heard from you, you had all the fire you got within your soul! That's what Joey said about you!"

Smiling a little, Mai sat up. "Yes, I know that... but, the flame within my soul... the passion for Dueling... wasn't too bright... it was dim and lifeless... I joined up Shinjuku Battle City to reclaim all the passion that I have lost thanks to my Duel against Marik and his Winged Dragon of Ra at the last Battle City."

Serenity remembered that. The torment that Marik's dark side, Mariku, did to her with his Millenium Rod... sealing her mind away in a tormented state as she slept in a coma. Only when Yugi defeated him was when she was finally free. "I... see..."

"Serenity... what is sitting before you is a woman who has spent all her life running away ever since my parents died during my childhood." Mai said, staring at the ceiling. "The burst of flames of my passion in Duel Monsters was the only thing to hide my dark self... the lonliness that resides within me... for I was always alone, Serenity. **ALWAYS**."

Hearing that, Serenity slowly shook her head as she whispered. "_No... that's not true..._"

Mai looked down at the floor. "And even though my Harpy Sisters became real because of a Digimon attack... I always felt alone..." She shook her head slighty. "I... never reclaimed that flame, Serenity... as you already know that I am not one of the eight Finalists of Shinjuku Battle City. From that moment, I knew I was weak... I knew I have became weak ever since Mariku's torment..." She sighed as she got up. "I am quitting Duel Monsters... because I think it's the be..."

"**STOP IT, MAI!**" Serenity yelled out, leaping out of her seat that shocked Mai. "**STOP BEING LIKE THIS! THIS ISN'T YOU! IF YOU SURRENDER AND BECOME A COWARD, THEN ALL THE PAIN AND SUFFERING THAT MY BROTHER WENT THROUGH WILL BE IN VAIN!**"

Speechless, Mai sat back down on her bed and stared at Serenity. "Joey...? Pain and suffering...? Serenity, what are **YOU **talking about...?"

Catching her breath, Serenity sat back in her seat and held her head as tears fell down. "Oh, Mai... ever since Mariku put you in a coma... Joey was determine to save you, no matter what! He faced Mariku in the Semi-Final Duel in the last Battle City and I don't know what has happened but... but... but..." She repeated the last words as she started to gulp.

Mai sat speechless as she shook her head. "What... happened...?"

"I was sitting with you while my brother faced against Mariku and somehow, I sensed Joey was in danger so... I went up the Duel Tower and when I got on top... Joey was about to win the Duel by summoning his Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Serenity said. "But... he looked different... he looked like he was in pain... he was hurt..."

Bowing her head, Mai already knew the answer. "Joey... fell... didn't he...?" She saw Serenity's shocked look as Mai put up a small sad smile on her face. "I learned that Yugi defeated Marik in the finals so... it's not too hard to figure that..."

Serenity slowly nodded. "Yeah... Joey did fell... and he didn't got up so... Mariku won... and three words chilled me to my bone... Joey wasn't breathing..."

"**WHAT?**" Mai screamed out as she stood up in shock. "Joey...? But... but..." She slowly shook her head and sat right back down. "He's still alive so..." She squeezed her eyes. "Joey put himself all through **THAT** so he could save me...?"

Smiling slightly, Serenity nodded. "Yes... he did it because your his friend."

Silent, Mai slowly had a smile on her face as well. "I was at Kaiba's Minature Tournament last Monday... I gotta say, Joey had changed much with his hot-headed side..."

Giggling, Serenity nodded. "You saw his Duel against Doctor Vellian Crowler, the teacher of Blue Obelisk from Duel Academia...?"

Mai nodded. "Yes... I was cheering Joey to beat that weirdo to the ground!"

With another giggle, Serenity frowned a little. "And the start of the tournament with Jaden Yuki facing against Neo Saiba... Joey and Tristan told me about how Neo treated him in the Digital World, Mai... on his own BlackMetalGreymon and... Inumon..."

With another nod, Mai smiled a little. "To tell you the truth, Serenity. I was kinda cheering Jaden on to beat Neo..."

Serenity blinked. "Kinda...? Why kinda...?"

Sighing, Mai got up. "I met Jaden before... on the day when Kazu and Ryo became the last two Duelists to enter the final 8 of Shinjuku Battle City. I wasn't pleased that I failed so... I decided to take out my anger by beating a kid in a Duel... and that kid happened to be Jaden... and you should know my anger lead to my defeat..."

"Jaden... beat you...?" Serenity asked.

Mai nodded. "Oh yeah... and funnily enough, Jaden used the same monster that he used to beat Neo as well as me... his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman... talk about a strong Duelist..." She smiled a little. "He kinda reminds me of Yugi and Joey..."

"Why does Jaden reminds you of Joey and Yugi...?" Serenity slowly asked, confused.

Looking up, Mai had a small smile on her lips. "To tell you the truth, I think Jaden has the characteristics of Yugi's great Duel performances and Joey's weird personality..."

Serenity giggled at that. "You find Joey's personality weird...? How come...?"

Mai smiled. "Sorry, kid. By the time I explain why I find your brother's personality weird... it will be my 40th birthday."

As soon as Serenity calmed down from her laughing, she frowned as she looked at Mai. "I know your leaving this afternoon, Mai... can't I convince you to stay...?"

Shrugging, Mai had a small smile on her face. "Sure... you can try, kid. Have I missed a lot of things during my absence...?"

"Of course." Serenity said, nodding.

Sighing, Mai walked over and sat beside Serenity. "OK, kid... better make a start... I want to know what has happened with Joey and the others while I was away..."

Serenity nodded. She knows this will take a while... and hope Mai will decide to stay in Shinjuku for a little while... and help out.

0000000000000000000

_Standing on a balcony located upon the Holy Cathedral in Suicune Village, Velene was spending her few remaining day off as being the High Preistess and leader of the Cathedral Knightmon and Gallantmon as she wore a traditional red Japanese kimono that she recieved as a gift during her wedding. She looked a bit tired as she held a small brown furry creature in a blue blanket._

_Velene looked down at her percious cargo with a smile and half-closed eye lids. What she was holding was in fact Vulko as a , whom blushed as he smiled upwards to his mother. "Your beautiful... so beautiful... I can't imagine a life without you... nor your father..."_

_The young fox gave off a small 'Vul' cry in happiness before snuggling in the arms and Velene chuckled slightly before she stared at the sky._

_"Mom... dad... Telene... I promise that what has happened during the last two years since the loss of the village will never torment me again..." Velene whispered with a small smile on her face, tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. "I promise you..." And she closed her eyes._

Velene opened her eyes again to find herself in a white nightshirt, tied up to a golden pole in the middle of a glowing white orb. "It was... a dream... a memory of my past... when I made a promise the moment Vulko was born..." Tears welled up in her eyes. "And I... and I... broke my promise..." She lowered her head and gasped.

A familiar cruel voice was soon heard. "Oh... dry up that waterworks, gal... it doesn't suit you. That and it really gets on my nerves, you little welp!"

Looking up, Velene bared her teeth at her dark counterpart. "Dark Fox... what do you want with me right now...? You know you can't hurt me..."

Grinning, Dark Fox walked over to the orb, tapping it with her claw. "That's right... consider yourself lucky, foxy. This orb that protects you is really strong against my attacks... if it wasn't strong, you would be on the ground... in pain... begging for me to stop harming your pathetic soul..."

Velene grinned back. "And it took you about seven kicks, seven yells of pain and ten slashs against this orb to learn that I am safe from your torture..."

Waving a claw, Dark Fox took a step back. "True... true... however, I shall torment you by harming your only child... won't that be fun...?"

Frowning, Velene looked down. "I... I would be upset to hear you say that but, I am no longer fearing for my son's safety..." She looked up with a smile. "He is strong! He is not alone! You can't go near him unless** YOU** want to scream out in pain!"

There was silence from Dark Fox as she turned away. "I'll be in pain, yes... but, not in death... unless Vulko is ready to accept the fate of losing his mother, no way will he would stand with a bunch of idiots that has taken away his mother."

Shaking her head, Velene grinned. "What a shame then... they can't hurt you as long as you can't hurt Vulko... And I know he'll be strong against you! No longer tormented by you! I believe in my child and that's a fact!"

Hissing, Dark Fox clicked her fingers. "We'll talk about this later... **MUCH** later..."

Squeezing her eyes shut tight, Velene waited until the glow vanished and re-opened them to find Dark Fox gone. She sighed as she leaned her head against the golden pole. "This nightmare will never end... oh, what will it take to stop her...?"

000000000000000000000000

Opening her eyes, Dark Fox found herself in a meditating pose inside her tent, sitting on top of her bed. She felt something tapping on her head and whirled around to see ShadowRanamon tapping her fist into her head. "What...? What are you doing...?"

Grinning, ShadowRanamon stopped her tapping and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Simple, sugah... BlackGuilmon wants us to prepare to either prevent the final Evolution Quest from happening or try and collect a Central Key and see if it is real or not."

With a frown, Dark Fox got off her bed and streched her limbs. "Lemme guess... our wonderful leader has found out where the final Evolution Quest is along with the location of the Central Key, am I right...?"

Shrugging, ShadowRanamon leaned against a pole. "I could say so, sugah but... your wrong... we have yet to recieve the report from Ritter after listenin' out what the Soverign's have to say of what is happenin' today... BlackGuilmon wants us all to be ready to take action."

Gritting her teeth, Dark Fox glared at ShadowRanamon. "I'd rather take action on Velene as well as Vulko! The little witch is getting on my nerves!"

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Lemme guess... you argued with Velene... **AGAIN?**"

"Damn right! Just because she is safe in that holy orb that surrounds her doesn't mean she is safe from my wrath!" Dark Fox said, hissing.

Shaking her head, ShadowRanamon walked over to Dark Fox and tapped her head. "Why don't you report this to either Lord Lucemon or BlackGuilmon about this...? I'm sure either one of them has a solution to your problem..."

Lowering her eyes, Dark Fox shook her head. "No... I can deal this problem by myself! She is just a mere obstacle... I can drive her away easily."

ShadowRanamon frowned. She wasn't convinced. "Oh really...? If you can drive her away easily, then why haven't you got rid of Velene in the first place...?"

Whirling around to turn her back on her allie, Dark Fox growled. "None of your business!"

Groaning, ShadowRanamon walked out of the tent. "Whatever... just be ready for any of BlackGuilmon's commands... I'm sure he'll be happy to allow you to help out in today's mission."

As ShadowRanamon left, Dark Fox flexed her claws with a low growl. "Oh... I promise you... he won't be the only one who will be happy enough to cause destruction..."

000000000000000000000

Looking at the map, BlackGuilmon looked up to see SkullSatamon rushing into the tent with a piece of paper in his hand, yelling out. "It's here! It's here! It's here!"

"What's here...? Ritter's report...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Oh yeah! Came in about three minutes ago! It came at half past eleven!"

Sweatdropping, BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Must the longest three minutes in existence... the time is **FORTY-FIVE MINUTES PAST ELEVEN!**"

Grinning sheepishly, SkullSatamon rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that... it took me a while to get from the communication tent to here."

Sighing, BlackGuilmon. "Yes... I could take that as a good excuse..."

"Thank you." SkullSatamon replied.

And then, BlackGuilmon glared. "However, there is one small problem with that... how can it take too long to get from the communication tent to here if the communication tent is right next to **MY** tent, you bumbling twit?"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Got lost, me thinks."

Shaking his head, BlackGuilmon groaned. "Just read the stinkin' report from Ritter **NOW!**"

Nodding, SkullSatamon looked down at the paper and proceeded to read it. "OK... First of all, Ritter made two reports. One is about the test on Project Latin and the other is about today on the location of the next key and the final Evolution Quest."

Sitting up, BlackGuilmon grinned as he clap his claws together. "Excellent... proceed to tell me about my dear UmbraDevimon report!"

"Well... the report says that UmbraDevimon's test last night was a hundred per cent." SkullSatamon said, reading the report. "However, Lucemon-sama is concerned about the flaw in UmbraDevimon's power if the four selected Digidestined's Digimon are in their Rookie forms and UmbraDevimon has to face other Digimon when his powers are low..."

BlackGuilmon frowned as he sat down. "Yes... I'll have to think about that... and work on it... What is the other report that Ritter has sent to us...?"

SkullSatamon looked up and smirked. "Another possible location for the Central Key and where the final Evolution Quest will take place."

Nodding, BlackGuilmon looked nervous. "And where are they taking place...?"

"Same place... both the location of the Central Key and last Evolution Quest are taking place at the Digital Meadow in Zhuqiaomon's realm." SkullSatamon said. "What do you make of that...?"

BlackGuilmon rubbed his head. "Yes... tricky... All right! I'm gonna have to send a big force in order to face **BOTH** teams! If I'm right... then the team that are selected to search for the Central Key and the team searching for the final Evolution will be working together... thus, this shall hold a big battle between them..."

Looking at the paper, SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah... I see what you mean. The Key Quest group includes Rika, Jeri, Kari and Misty while the Evolution Quest group will have Tea, Henry, Koichi and Tails. Maybe their Digimons will be with them as well...?"

Shaking his head, BlackGuilmon sighed. "Of course, you idiot... Renamon, Leomon, Gatomon, SnowAgumon and Terriermon. Misty will have her Pokemon, Koichi will evolve into a Digimon and I don't know much about Tails so..."

Nodding, SkullSatamon placed the paper down. "So, what is your action plan, sir?"

Thinking about this, BlackGuilmon grinned. "Hookmon would like to battle once again, so we'll have him through action stations again. And I'm sure those fools would love to see the new addition to my team, Dark Magician Girl! And to make it even harder, we shall send forth the Ultimate level Digimon with the powers of Mega on his side to make them quiver in fear. Yes, I'm sure MetalDevidramon would enjoy causing destruction again..."

"Shall we send some DarkKnightmon with 'em as well?" SkullSatamon asked.

With a nod, BlackGuilmon frowned. "Yes... about ten or fifteen DarkKnightmon to make the battle harder... but, I think should add one more to the group... who should it be..."

That is when ShadowRanamon walked into the tent with a serious expression. "Excuse me, BlackGuilmon sugah... I want to talk to you about something. It's about Dark Fox, you see..."

"**THAT'S IT!**" Yelled BlackGuilmon in a excited tone. "**SKULLSATAMON, GO AND GET THE FOLLOWING DIGIMON! HOOKMON, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, METALDEVIDRAMON, DARK FOX AND FIFTEEN DARKKNIGHTMON BEFORE SENDING THEM TO DIGITAL MEADOW WHERE THE TWO TEAMS WILL BE DOING THEIR TASKS! NOW!**"

Nodding quickly, SkullSatamon rushed out of the tent. "On my way, boss!" He took a left and ran.

Giggling, BlackGuilmon sat down. "Excellent..." He glanced at ShadowRanamon. "I'm sorry, my dear. What were you gonna say about Dark Fox..?"

Shocked at his outburst, ShadowRanamon slowly shook her head. "N...Nothing... I'll... tell you about it later..."

Shrugging, BlackGuilmon leaned back into his seat. "OK..."

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Except one... and it's not about Dark Fox..."

Frowning, BlackGuilmon glanced at ShadowRanamon. "And what's that...?"

"SkullSatamon took a left turn... leading him **OUTSIDE **our camp... if he wanted to meet up with your selected team, he should have gone right." ShadowRanamon explained.

With a huge sweatdrop, BlackGuilmon sat up and stared at ShadowRanamon. "Er... well... ShadowRanamon... can you..."

With a sigh and a nod, ShadowRanamon left the tent and took a right turn. "Right away..."

With a grin, BlackGuilmon leaned back once again and stared at the top of his tent. "My selected team **MUST** succeed today or Lucemon will not be too pleased about this..."

0000000000000000000000000000

Gennai was impressed. Moments ago, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode has walked up to him and told him he was planning to create a new clan of Digimon to fight against anyone who disrespects life and try and destroy the peace.

To Imperialdramon, he shall name this the Dragon Warrior Clan! Or Dra-Warrior for short. A clan where Dragon-based Digimon that look humaniod with fighting abilities with their hands and feet will work together to make a better world. Already, Herodramon and Ninjadramon are part of his new clan already. And today, not only Imperialdramon told Gennai his idea but, three new members have turned up to join the new Dra-Warrior clan. Ninjadramon and Herodramon already know these three newcomers before.

Clapping his hands, Gennai had a smile on his face. "It's an excellent idea, Imperialdramon. Now, tell me... who are your three new friends...?"

Imperialdramon smirked. "They are new friends to me but, my two comrades, Ninjadramon and Herodramon already knew them before they joined forces with me."

Ninjadramon bowed. "Correct. First of all, let me introduce to you the bright and powerful _Luzdramon! A Champion level, Holy Dragon Digimon with special light attacks that he fires from his wings. His special attacks are Arrows of Light & Light Catcher!_"

Luzdramon was a humanoid dragon digimon with his tail thin, standing upright on two legs, had human-like arms, and has a pair of wide, glider-wing wings. His skin is green-yellow and parts of his body were brightly orange, including the skin of his wings. He bowed in front of Imperialdramon and Gennai with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet a friend of a friend."

Bowing back, Gennai still had the smile on his face. "The feeling is mutual."

"Next, we have _Panzerdramon! The legendary Guardian Dragon Digimon at the Armour level that can protect the life of Freedom itself! Digivolved from the legendary Digi-egg of Freedom, Panzerdramon's tag-line is the Guardian of Freedom! His special attacks are Metal Dragon Punch & Shock-Wave!_" Herodramon said, revealing the next new member to the Dra-Warrior clan.

Panzerdramon is another humanoid dragon digimon with solid-looking wings. He was wearing metal gloves and an armor vest with a crest that bore resemblance to Earth itself. Flexing his wings, Panzerdramon had a smile on his face. "Hello, nice to meet you, future leader."

Laughing, Imperialdramon gave a nod back. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you."

With a subtle evil grin, Ninjadramon pointed to the last new Dra-Warrior member. "And finally, the mighty _Fire of Courage, Digivolved from the Digi-egg of Courage! A Armour, Dragon Digimon with his special attacks known as Fire Rocket & Flame Fist_! Let me introduce to you, Imperialdramon-sama... _Flamedramon, the Hot-Headed Bozomon!_"

The final Dra-Warrior member, Flamedramon, was a tall humanoid dragon with blue skin, red-orange fiery armour on his hands, feet, head & chest, pairs of claws protruded out of his hands & feet, and a spike protruded out of his head. After hearing his introduction, Flamedramon went into a battle pose. "Oh yeah!" He then, sweatdropped when he heard Ninjadramon's tag line for him after his name and flatered before glaring at the ninjatic dragon himself with a yell. "**I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU NINJA MORON!**"

With a laugh, Ninjadramon causally shrugged. "Oh really...? Oh, what a shame... I got a mind like a seive... so sorry, friend."

Muttering under his breath, Flamedramon crossed his arms in front of his chest and tapped his foot on the floor. "Of all the insults, I really hate that..."

Herodramon sighed. "This will never change..."

Clearly amused, Imperialdramon stood up. "Luzdramon! Panzerdramon! Flamedramon! I welcome you to the Dra-Warrior clan! I hope you know that what we are going to do isn't going to be easy. Are you willing to accept the tasks that are laid before us...?"

Luzdramon nodded. "Of course, Imperialdramon-sama. I'm willing to take **EVERYTHING** head on, along with my companions!"

With a nod, Panzerdramon stood forward. "Me and Luzdramon will be an excellent addition to your new team, Imperialdramon-sama... because we have the power to DNA Digivolve to Ultimate!"

"Really...? I'll look forward to see that in the near future." Imperialdramon said before glancing at Flamedramon. "And you...?"

Gulping slightly, Flamedramon looked sheepish. "I...I don't have special Digivolutions to help out but, after I heard what is happening up to now, I've decided I shouldn't be sticking around and relax while everyone around is suffering by Lucemon's attacks."

With a nod, Imperialdramon glanced at Gennai. "I understand, Flamedramon. Doesn't matter if you can Digivolve or not, joining us will help you spread your courage and harm Lucemon and his evil forces. Right, Gennai...?"

Gennai sighed. "Yes... and yet, Lucemon is indeed evil but, so far... he is only attacking the Digidestined, the Tamers and their allies due to a couple of things. An Evolution Quest and searching for the key that will allow them to enter the Central Digital World."

Hearing that, Luzdramon stepped back in shock. "Central... Digital World...? So, the myth isn't a myth at all...? Incredible!"

Nodding, Imperialdramon stepped forward. "I have a lot of ground to cover so... if you follow me, me and my comrades shall explain to you three about the situation we are in right now."

Panzerdramon nodded. "Of course, Imperialdramon-sama!"

"Good... then, let's go and discuss this in another room." Imperialdramon said, glancing at Gennai again. "We shall leave you in peace, friend."

With a smile, Gennai bowed. "Of course. Thank you, Imperialdramon." As the Dra-Warriors left, the mysterious digital being sighed again. "With the timly arrival of the Dra-Warriors, we will need **EVERYTHING** in our power to stop Lucemon... but, why do I get the feeling that Lucemon isn't the problem right now...?"

0000000000000000000000000000

Tea sighed as she sat on a seat in the HYPNOS computer room with SnowAgumon at her side. She was totally nervous and who couldn't blame her. She can remember why she was put into this situation in the first place... and it only happened a few weeks ago...

_It was during an attack from Team Rocket and Yugi defeated Giovanni and Megidramon with the powers of Slifer the Sky Dragon where the tragedy happened. After dealing off with the Rocket grunts and chased them away, they were soon attacked by a Digivolved Pokemon!_

_This Digivolved Pokemon was robotic-like and shaped like a Blastoise with his shiny, white-blue armour making it look like a cross between Machinedramon, and that robot from Zone of Enders. Carrying on its back are futursic cannons like where Blastoise keep his cannons. This was Canntoisemon's Mega form, MechBlastoisemon! Before Jeri and Leomon forced him to De-Digivolve to his In-Training form of Squirtle... forcing him to slowly evolve to his highest form again._

_With a cowardly sneak attack, MechBlastoisemon has knocked out the original Digidestined's Digimon to their Rookie levels, also forcing Susie's Antylamon to Lopmon and knocking Kenta's MarineAngemon out of the battle._

_Only ones remaining where Sakuyamon, Beelzemon, MegaSeadramon, InfernoInumon, Andromon and AeroVeedramon! And only two of them are Mega while the other three, minus Andromon, have the power to Digivolve to Mega._

_"MegaSeadramon, go to Mega now!" Mokuba ordered._

_MegaSeadramon twitched his body and groaned. "Sorry, Mokuba... I can't feel my scales..."_

_"InfernoInumon?" Tristan asked._

_"I can't feel the ground... My body has gone numb..." InferoInumon whimpered._

_Tea gulped. "What about you, AeroVeedramon?"_

_With a slight groan, AeroVeedramon got up. "Don't worry, Tea! I'm going in!"_

_"All right, go for it!" Tea said, smiling._

**M-E-G-A D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

AeroVeedramon Mega Digivolve to... **PHOENIXMON!**

_MechBlastoisemon looked up and slightly groaned. "Oh, how wonderful... A big stupid bird..."_

_The massive golden, four-winged Digimon screeched. "All right, pal! Time to say your goodbyes!"_

_Holding up his hand into the air, a small dart shot out of the palm of his metal hand. "Really? Shall I turn the goodbye around?"_

_The small dart struck into the chest of Phoenixmon. He screamed in pain as the toxin inside the dart went into him. While he screamed, electricity crackled around him._

_"**Phoenixmon!**" Tea screamed in fear._

_"What happening to him!" Sora asked, totally worried._

_"MechBlastoisemon must have put some sort of toxin into his data-stream! Something terrible is going to happen!" Izzy noted down._

_And something did... Phoenixmon... **EXPLODED!** Tea screamed as soon as SnowAgumon fell out of the smoke from the explosion and was caught by Andromon._

_"I got you!" Andromon said, holding the wounded SnowAgumon._

_SnowAgumon weakly lifted his his head and smiled slightly. "Thank... you..."_

_"What did you do!" Sakuyamon asked, glaring at MechBlastoisemon with vemon in her voice._

_"Its a small toxin from the Silesia World.. Very rare and very deadly! And that was my only one, hmph! And I must say, I'm totally amazed. Most Digimon **DIED **from that problem and yet, here you are evolved back into Rookie." MechBlastoisemon noted._

_Andromon looked down at SnowAgumon and back to MechBlastoisemon. "What will happen to him...?"_

_"Oh... I heard that if the Mega Digimon goes back to Rookie, he or she will survive... at a very **HIGH** price..." MechBlastoisemon said, smirking._

_Tea gulped. "Wha... What sort of price...?"_

_"Lets just say that was the last time you ever see SnowAgumon becoming Phoenixmon ever again!" MechBlastoisemon explained, laughing. "You see, the toxin kills one set of Digivolving data and it happens to be Phoenixmon! His power to become Phoenixmon is wiped away! He is nothing more than a Rookie-to-Ultimate puppy!"_

Gritting her teeth, Tea shook the bad memories out of her head. "I... I can't let that happen to SnowAgumon again... he was lucky to survive that attack... but, what happens if something terrible happens to him again and he doesn't... and he doesn't..."

Noticing his friend's look of distress on her face, SnowAgumon patted Tea's leg. "Tea... are you okay...? You seemed to be a bit worried..."

Looking down at the white dinosaur, Tea smiled a little. "I'm... fine, SnowAgumon... I'm just... worried that you might get hurt again... and might..."

Shaking his head, SnowAgumon didn't looked too worried. "Don't you worry, Tea... with you and I working as a team, we shall overcome the odds and we will win! I'll regain my power to Digivolve into Mega and this time, we shall have a legendary Royal Knight on our side!"

Hearing that, Tea had a small smile on her face. "Your future Mega form is legendary...?"

SnowAgumon nodded. "Yeah... At least, that's what I've heard of..."

Giggling, Tea kneeled beside SnowAgumon and hugged him. "Thanks... your right, we will win!"

"Tea...?" Came a voice. Tea got up and saw Yugi in front of her with a concerned look. "Tea... will you be okay when you enter the Digital World...?"

With a smile, Tea nodded. "I'll be fine, Yugi. I won't be alone... I am never alone."

Smiling back, Yugi nodded. "That is good to hear..."

That was when Henry walked up to them with Terriermon on his shoulder. "Tea... it is time..."

Terriermon spoke up. "Hey, Henry! No need to be dramatic! Just tell her it's time we go to the Digital World to kick some butt!" And he ended his speech with a karate kick in the air. "**HIYA!**"

Sweatdropping, Henry sighed. "Yeah, sure, Terriermon... whatever..."

Giggling, Tea nodded. "Yeah... okay... I'm ready for this ultimate test that is set before me... and SnowAgumon... With you helping me, Henry... I'm sure that I'll get through this..."

Yugi nodded. "That's right, Henry... out of all the Tamers of Shinjuku in my opinion... you are wise, calm and very strong..."

Smiling a little, Henry sighed. "Well... I kinda guess you could say that about me... but, you **CAN **rephrase that when you see me losing it due to some certain partner's mouth..." He quickly glanced and glared at Terriermon, whom was still on his shoulder.

Blinking, Terriermon noticed the glare and looked innocent. "What...? Do I have a bug up my nose, Henry...?" He sniggered. "Momentai..."

Shaking his head, Henry glanced back at Tea. "Let's go... we better get this over with..."

Nodding, Tea glanced at Yugi with a soft expression. "See ya later, Yugi."

"OK, Tea... be careful." Yugi said, watching Henry and Tea walked away with their Digimon while sighing. "I hope they will be okay..."

The spirit of the Pharaoh, known to his friends as Yami, appeared near Yugi in a spiritual form. "I know they'll be okay, Yugi. Trust me... the strength in their heart and in their souls will never fall... no matter what BlackGuilmon will do to them..."

00000000000000000000000000000

A couple of hours later, the two different groups arrived in the beautiful Digital Meadow that is located within Zhuqiaomon's area.

Tea and SnowAgumon stood with Henry, Terriermon, Koichi and Miles 'Tails' Prower for them to search for the final Evolution Quest... a quest to have SnowAgumon gain himself his new Mega form that he has lost for a long time.

The Key Quest group were led by Rika and Renamon while the others are Misty, Jeri, Leomon, Kari and Gatomon. Their task is to find out if there is a key hidden in this beautiful meadow and see if it is real or not... If the key is real, then they have found the key that will allow them to enter the Central Digital World, guarded by the fifth and creator of the Digimon Soverigns, known as Huanglongmon.

Rika sat down on a stone while Henry stood near her. "Man... this place is beautiful... after what I've seen throughout our journey in the Digital World, this has to be one of the few places that I like to see..."

"You mean the view...? Yeah, I gotta agree with ya. It's beautiful." Rika said, with a soft smile on her face. "I... feel calm and peaceful as I look at this scenery..."

That brought a smirk on Henry's face. "Calm and peaceful...? That's gotta be a first..."

With a small glare, Rika got up and looked at Henry. "Since when did you ever had a big sense of humour, Mr Serious...?"

Chuckling, Henry jerked a thumb in the direction where Terriermon is, whom was busy scouting the area on top of a huge rock. "Got off him... when your looking after a Digimon like him, you gotta have a huge sense of humour to counter his personality..."

"He has a personality...?" Rika joked, sighing.

With a small smirk, Henry looked up at the sky. "Your tired... aren't you...?"

Glancing at Henry, Rika nodded. "Yeah... I am... it's just that I only wish we get a big break... I mean... when do we get a big break...? We have been going through battles, Duels and asking many questions that have an unknown answer!"

"Plus... we are dealing with enemies whom seems to be getting stronger." Henry said, before he lowered his eyes. "Like UmbraDevimon's return that we've just learned right now..."

Nodding slightly, Rika sighed. "Yeah... that was a bit of a shocker, wasn't it...?"

Gritting his teeth, Henry clenched his fists. "I think that the last battle between me and that guy was just a test... even though this one is different from the last one." He sighed and sat down. "Yeah... I'm tired too..."

Rika smiled a little as she sat down beside Henry. "That came out of no where..." And then, she frowned. "And we still have to deal with... Lucemon and Dark Fox... and I hate to learn the fact that there might be a low chance of saving Vulko's mother..."

"Don't worry, Rika... we'll get through it... somehow." Henry muttered.

Rubbing her hands, Rika gritted her teeth. "And let's not forget Dr Eggman... Sonic's enemy."

Henry shook his head. "No... even though we never seen him before... only Sonic and his friends know what he looks like... and Ash and a few of his friends did caught a glimpse of him when he appeared in the sky before them..."

Rika lowered her eyes. "He is hiding... hiding from us... and we have no clue where he could be... if it took over 70 years for us to find the remains of the Titanic... think about how hard it is to find this Eggman in the sea..."

Rubbing his chin, Henry couldn't help but, sigh. "Yeah... well, all I can say is that we should focus on what's happening right now... it's best to take care of business here first. Plus, we could make it easier on ourselves by harming Lucemon's forces in case they attack us."

"Do you really think BlackGuilmon will send a Digimon to attack us...?" Rika asked.

Henry nodded. "Yeah... after the last three Quests that I've heard of... no doubt they will send a Digimon to come after us..."

That is when Koichi joined up by walking over to them. "Which is why we are standing around here... instead of walking, we'll just wait for them to bring the fight to us..."

"Question is... which Digimon will they be sending...?" Rika asked. "And how tough can it be...?"

Koichi shrugged. "That's one thing in life you gotta know about... you have to accept the fact that when your facing in a tough battle, you'll have to pull all the moves that you've got if you want to claim victory..."

Henry nodded. "Yeah... can't dis-agree with that one..."

Tails streched his twin-tails as the soft air blew through his fur. "Man... this place is so beautiful... this is the first place I've been to... apart from inside the Soverign's lair..."

Misty was nearby, stroking her red hair. "Yeah... I agree... I can understand that the Soverign's lair was suppose to be ancient-looking but, it looked a bit horrible to me."

Jeri came over, looking confused. "Say, Misty... where is your Togepi...?"

Looking at Jeri, Misty sighed. "I've asked Brock to look after my Togepi while I came here... a place like this isn't safe for Pokemon to come along..." She patted her bag where her Poke-balls lies in. "I've brought my Gyarados, Corsola and Politoed with me..."

"Because they are your strongest Pokemon so far...?" Tails asked.

Misty nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

Jeri looked confused. "What about that yellow duck you had with you...? The one with that weird look while holding his head all the time...?"

Sweatdropping, Misty nodded slowly. "Yeah... Psyduck... that crazy quacker keeps popping out his Poke-ball from time to time... and if he does that while we battling against those creeps, he'll only get himself hurt against something so dangerous... which is why I left him back at Angel Island before I came here..."

Tails nodded. "I understand... is your Psyduck helping Brock with the on your Togepi by any chance...?"

Misty scoffed. "Not a chance... as much as I care about him, there is no way I would leave Psyduck with a Pokemon..."

Hearing this nearby, Leomon chuckled. "Now, that is what I call trust in others..."

Giggling, Jeri turned around and walked over to Kari as she sat on the grass with Gatomon in her lap. "Hey, Kari... I heard about what happened last night... how is your brother doing...?"

Looking up, Kari had a small smile on her face. "Tai and the others are doing fine... same goes for Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon and Patamon... they are recovering nicely..."

"However, I am concerned about what that UmbraDevimon pulled against them." Gatomon said. "According to TK... from his point of view... UmbraDevimon wanted them to Digivolve to their highest forms... Mega for Agumon and Gabumon while Ultimate for Tentomon and Patamon..."

Jeri nodded slightly. "I see... maybe he wanted them to evolve to their highest forms so he can show how strong he is..."

Kari nodded. "That's right... which is why I think is the same reason why they came back into the Real World the moment UmbraDevimon won the fight. It was just to show off his power... he let them live to tell the rest of us how powerful he really is..."

That was when Gatomon shook his head. "I disagree with that, Kari. We couldn't help them because Lucemon locked the Digital Portal. And after the battle was over, he unlocked the portal to let Tai and the others to escape."

Leomon walked over with a grave look on his face. "And let me guess... UmbraDevimon was willing to finish them off before Lucemon unlocked the portal."

Gatomon nodded. "That's right... and from my point of view... it looked like he lost most of his strength the moment Agumon, Gabumon and Tentomon de-evolved from their Mega and Ultimate form... but, still looked stronger because MagnaAngemon was still about."

Kari slightly gasped. "Wha...What do you mean, Gatomon...? That there is something that Lucemon and UmbraDevimon are hiding from us...?"

"You know... we never actually found out the main reason why BlackGuilmon captured the original Digidestined's Digimon... have we...?" Leomon said. "I have a feeling that day when BlackAgumon and Veemon saved the Digimon have something to do with UmbraDevimon..."

Jeri nodded. "Yeah... that could be true but... what about the other UmbraDevimon attack...? The one that Henry defeated last Sunday..."

Before Kari could say anything, Tea called with SnowAgumon at her side as they ran down a hill. "Hey! You guys! Shape up, will ya...? It's time!"

Terriermon looked confused as he hopped off the rock. "Time...? I guess it's after noon, me thinks. Don't you have a watch...?"

Misty sweatdropped. "She means we are about to be attacked, idiot."

Henry stepped up. "Hey! Only I can insult my partner!"

Nodding, Terriermon was smiling. "Yeah, that's right! You tell her, Hen..." He sweatdropped when he figured out what Henry meant. "**HEY!**"

Shaking his head, Tails looked at Tea as she ran up. "Who's attacking us...?"

Tea looked down at Tails. "Well... there are about 15 DarkKnightmon... a huge MetalDevidramon, a strange captain with a hook, wearing a hat and a blue coat with only an eye showing from his face as the rest is hidden for some reason and a strange woman dressed in a black cloak with six dark-brown tails behind her..."

Misty paled at what Tea said about the last part. "Strange woman...? Black cloak...? Six dark-brown tails...?" She gulped. "**Dark Fox**!"

Leaping from the tree where she stood at, Renamon nodded as she landed onto the ground. "Yes... that does sound like Dark Fox. At last, we can get some revenge on what she almost did to you last week, Rika. I will never forgive her!"

Rika nodded. "Yeah! Neither can I!"

Bringing out his D-Power, Henry glanced at Misty. "Better bring out your Water Pokemon, Misty. Our best bet is to have you face against the DarkKnightmon! Their armour are like steel so, maybe you can rust them up a bit while Leomon gives them the finishing touches."

With a grin, Misty held up a Poke-ball containing her Gyarados. "How about one...? My Gyarados not only uses Water attacks like Hydro Pump but, he also knows Flamethrower. Not only he will rust those knights but, he'll also melt them to a puddle!"

Henry nodded. "That's good!" He looked at Tails. "While we battling against them, you and Kari can search for the Central Key in this area. We'll hold them off!"

Tails nodded. "OK! I understand, Henry!"

Taking out her pink D-3, Kari nodded as well. "Yeah! Just leave it to us! We'll find out if that key is real or not."

With a nod, Henry glanced at Koichi. "OK... Koichi, better evolve to Reichmon! We'll need all the strength we can get..." He blinked at the silence from the Digidestined of Darkness. "Erm...Koichi...? Is... something wrong...?"

In the eyes of Koichi was nothing but, fear. He shook his head and looked at Henry. "Something wrong...? Yeah, something IS wrong!" He turned to Tea. "I know who that weird captain is!"

Tea blinked. "You do...?"

Koichi nodded. "Yeah! I met one in the Silesia World during the Valmarmon saga! It is known as a Hookmon, a Champion Digimon! He and another Digimon called Shadramon caused trouble on an island called Soyoko!"

Tails just shrugged. "Well... if you beat one before, you can do it again, right...?"

Shaking his head, Koichi looked desperate. "No... you don't understand! Hookmon can Digivolve! And I know what his Ultimate and Mega forms are called and what they are like!"

Growling slightly, Rika stepped forward. "OK! Spit it out! Tell us why this Hookmon and his Digivolutions scare ya...?"

Gulping slightly, Koichi spoke out. "Hookmon's Ultimate form is... Armormon."

Henry frowned. "Armormon, huh...?" His eyes widen. "Wait a second... Armormon...? Wasn't JP's Evolution Quest group been attacked by an Armormon yesterday!"

Jeri nodded. "Yeah! That's right! And didn't they say that they **DESTROYED **Armormon the moment JP gained his Fusion Evolution form...?"

Hearing that, Leomon growled. "He must have escaped somehow! And this is the end result of his escape, by de-Digivolving to his Champion form!"

"And you know what Hookmon's Mega form is... correct...?" Renamon asked, directing her gaze upon Koichi with a stern look.

Koichi nodded. "Yes... his Mega form is called Cannondramon. And back then, we were lucky enough to defeat him when he reached that level."

The others were silent until Rika spoke up. "We better get rid of Hookmon before he has the chance to reach his Cannondramon form!" She whipped out her D-Power and slashed a blue card through it. "Let's go, Renamon! **DIGI-MODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**"

(**_M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_**)

"_Renamon Digivolve to... **KYUBIMON!** Matrix Digivolve to... **TAOMON!**_"

Kari held her pink D-3 out as the screen glowed. "Gatomon! Digivolve!"

"Right!" Gatomon said before her entire body glowed pink. "_Gatomon Digivolve to... **ANGEWOMON!**_"

Jeri looked at Leomon with a sad look in her eyes. "It's a shame you can't Digivolve, Leomon..." And then, her eyes showed courage. "However, facing against a stronger opponent never scares you! I know you can do it, Leomon!"

With a smile on his face, Leomon nodded. "Of course, Jeri. I always fight... for you."

Bringing out a blue card, Henry glanced at Terriermon. "You ready, buddy!" He slashed it through his D-3. "**DIGI-MODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**"

(_**M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**_)

"_Terriermon Digivolve to... **GARGOMON!** Matrix Digivolve to... **RAPIDMON!**_"

With a small nod, Koichi brought out his black D-Tector and slashed the top over a huge ball of Digi-code that whirled around his hand. "**EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION! REICHMON!**"

Tea smiled as she held up her Digi-vice as the screen glowed. "Your turn, SnowAgumon! Your the main star! Show them what you are made of!"

(_**M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**_)

"_SnowAgumon Digivolve to... **VEEDRAMON!** Matrix Digivolve to... **AEROVEEDRAMON!**_"

Landing on the ground, Angewomon glanced around and nodded. "We are all set..."

"Not quite!" Misty said as she threw a Poke-ball into the air. "Go, Gyarados! Prepare for battle, my watery friend!"

The Poke-ball opened up and out came the powerful Gyarados, roaring as it floated above the ground. Taomon looked at it and wasn't scared by the apperance at all.

Kari grabbed Tails' arm and started to lead him away. "We'll search for the key now!"

Reichmon nodded and looked at Angewomon. "You better go with them... in case a few of those jerks that are coming towards us decided to visit them."

Angewomon nodded. "I understand."

Rika, Henry, Jeri, Misty and Tea stood together while Taomon, Rapidmon, Leomon, Reichmon, AeroVeedramon and Gyarados stood in front of them while Tails, Kari and Angewomon left.

Their battle has begun.

And it has the moment Dark Fox appeared in sight and grinned when she saw a few familiar faces. Namely Rika, Henry, Misty, Taomon, Rapidmon and Reichmon. She can still remember knocking Rika, Henry and Misty down along with Takato, Ash, May and Vulko. "Hello, everyone. Nice to see you again... long time no see."

Tea flinched. "**THAT'S** Dark Fox..? The evil version of Vulko's mother...?"

Giggling with evil, Dark Fox nodded. "That is correct. I am Dark Fox and I am no longer that pathetic being that I was once was..." She flexed her claws. "You three were lucky to survive my attack along with your other three friends and Vulko but, this time... you will never see the light of another day!"

With anger, Taomon whipped out her giant paintbrush while glaring at Dark Fox. "Last time, you caught us off guard. However, we are ready for your tricks this time!"

Grinning, Dark Fox turned around with a smirk. "Last time... I was alone. This time, I am not alone. Isn't that right, MetalDevidramon...?"

The massive Digivolved form of Devidramon flew up and hovered above Dark Fox with an evil grin. "Yes... that is correct, Dark Fox! They shall never survive our attacks!"

Henry rubbed his head. "OK... I'm beggining to see a flaw in our attack plans here..." He looked at Rika. "We should have gone to MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon... MetalDevidramon's strength is like a Mega Digimon, even though he is a Ultimate!"

"Oh... great work, Professor... we goofed!" Rika said in a sarcastic voice.

Hearing that, MetalDevidramon laughed as he landed on the ground near Dark Fox. "You guys are really entertaining right now. Is it a gift or something...?"

Rapidmon lowered his eyes. "It's a gift for me."

Leomon sighed. "By being a joker or being a pain...?"

Another chuckle was heard and the final member to show up was Hookmon as he appeared with the fifteen DarkKnightmon behind him. "Arg, you maties having an entertaining time watching these fools arguing with each other...?"

Jeri frowned. "They are not arguing... yet!"

Lowering his eyes, Reichmon set his gaze on Hookmon with a growl. "I know who you are... I've faced one before! Your Hookmon! And if I'm correct, you are the same Hookmon who attacked JP's group yesterday as Armormon, correct...?"

That took Hookmon slightly off guard. "So... you have spoiled the surprise, you big-mouth..." His body glowed and he soon evolved into Armormon, the same Digimon who attacked JP's group near the abandon electric plant yesterday. He chuckled evily as he stepped forward. "It is true... I survived the final attack from your friends by de-Digivolving before I was completly killed."

Frowning, Misty looked at Henry. "We better make an attack right now... shall I have Gyarados melt MetalDevidramon with Flamethrower...?"

Henry shook his head. "No... I have a feeling that MetalDevidramon's metallic armour is super strong... strong enough to resist fire. It's best that you deal with the DarkKnightmon. You have to attack them before they attack you."

Misty nodded. "I got it..." She whirled around with a smile on her face. "Enough chit-chat! Gyarados, use Flamethrower on those black knights!"

With a roar, Gyarados released a powerful blast of flames upon four of the DarkKnightmon, whom were caught off-guard by this attack and were quickly destroyed by the flames.

Frowning, MetalDevidramon stroked his chin. "Hmm... those DarkKnightmon were easily destroyed by a fire attack from a Pokemon... we'll need to strengthen the other DarkKnightmon back at base so they won't be defeated this easily."

With a hiss, Dark Fox leapt into the air and threw a Shadow Ball from her claws. "Forget about that, let's just eliminate them all!"

Drawing out his sword, Leomon slashed the Shadow Ball with ease as he took a battle stance. "Not a chance! You'll never win this fight!"

AeroVeedramon nodded as wings were charged up with energy before he unleashed them, shaped like a V. "That's right! Let's see you lose! **V-WING BLADE!**"

Dark Fox hissed against before she vanished out of sight while AeroVeedramon's attack sailed by. The evil fox landed on top of MetalDevidramon's head with an evil giggle. "Nice try... too bad we are just the decoy!"

Rika blinked. "Decoy...? What do you mean, a decoy...?"

Grinning, Dark Fox smirked. "We know that you have a certain two-tailed fox and the girl who is the enemy of evil darkness with you. If they aren't here then..."

Tea looked confused. "Yeah... that's true but... how can you say **THAT** is a decoy...?"

Armormon chuckled. "Because we have **ANOTHER** member with us... and she is heading towards them right now... I wonder if Kari's Digimon is strong enough to withstand her attack...?"

Rika gasped and whirled around before she started to run off. "Taomon! Follow me! The rest of you, prevent them from following us!"

Henry nodded. "Right!"

"Rika! Wait for me!" Taomon called after them.

Reichmon growled under his breath. "_They said that **SHE** is heading towards them... that means it is either ShadowRanamon or LadyDevimon... but, what if they recruited **ANOTHER** Digimon...?_"

Stepping forward, Armormon's cannons started to charge up as he targeted Rika and Taomon. "They are not going anywhere... **JUSTI...**"

Rapidmon appeared and fired missles from his hand cannons. "**RAPID FIRE!**" His blasts pushed Armormon back a little. "I don't think so, bud! We are one step ahead of you here!"

After being pushed back a little, Armormon lifted his head up and roared out in fury. "**REALLY? THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU ARE ONE STEP AHEAD OF THIS!**" His body glowed once more as he started to change shape. "_**ARMORMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO...**_"

"**NO! STOP HIM!**" Reichmon yelled out in horror.

Misty frowned. "It's... too late..."

In the place of Armormon was a huge orange dinosaur on four legs, with an armor covering the front area of his four legs, his front chest and his **ENTIRE** back and the top of his head! On the armour back was two massive cannons that were pointed straight into the air. He lifted his head up high as he roared. "**_...CANNONDRAMON!_**"

Glancing at his D-Power, Henry shuddered at the information he recieved. "_Cannondramon... A Data, Cyborg Digimon at the Mega level. His primary attacks are Dino Cannon and Grenade Storm_."

Tea grits her teeth as she stood back in horror. "This isn't good... and I highly doubt he'll just stand by and let you and Rapidmon become MegaGargomon, Henry!"

With a thunderous voice, Cannondramon laughed. "That is correct! And now, you are all doomed!"

With quick thinking, Henry glanced around the group. "OK... Misty, have Gyarados attack the DarkKnightmon! We need them out of the way!"

Misty nodded. "Got it!"

Glancing at Dark Fox, Henry knew this could be a bit of a risk but... "Jeri, have Leomon distract Dark Fox. I know it's sounds like a big risk but... Leomon is strong. And also remember, don't give critical damage to her... remember who Dark Fox was made from..."

With a nod, Jeri smiled a little. "I got it."

Leomon also gave off a nod. "I understand."

Nodding back, Henry darted his head around, looking at the rest. "Rapidmon, AeroVeedramon, Reichmon... it's up to you on how you deal with Cannondramon and MetalDevidramon!"

"You got it, Henry!" Rapidmon said.

Reichmon got into battle position. "All right!"

AeroVeedramon also got into battle position as well. "It's time!"

0000000000000000000000000

Whirling around, Tails gasped and gaped at the massive form of Cannondramon that can be seen from a distance. "**WHOA! LOOK AT THAT! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT DIGIMON...?**"

Looking carefully, Angewomon frowned. "That is Cannondramon, the Mega Digimon that Koichi mentioned to us before we left." She looked around and sighed. "I think this is a bad idea..."

Kari nodded. "I agree... how can we find the Central Key in a huge area like this...?"

Thinking about it carefully, Tails directed his attention to the grassy floor. "Well... I think the best option is to find something unusual that doesn't belong in a meadow... if we see that, then maybe we have a chance to locate the key..."

Understanding that, Kari darted her eyes about and spotted something. "Like that...?"

Following Kari's direction, Tails and Angewomon saw a spiked, grey-ish pillar leaning against a tree with earth dug up from underneath it. Slowly nodding, Tails looked confused. "Yeah but... it looks like it's already been moved... either someone has been here already or... that pillar was moved from somewhere else and placed near that tree..."

Walking over, Angewomon kneeled and grits her teeth. "I can't believe..."

"Angewomon...? What's wrong...?" Kari asked, walking over to her Digimon's side.

Reaching out, Angewomon picked up a round, brown piece of metal that slightly crumbled under her touch. "The key has already been found... and it's a fake..." She dropped the piece that broke into several pieces as it landed on the ground before standing up. "Somebody must have came here before us, found this pillar and was able to pry it open, allowing him to find the key and learn from it that it is a fake."

Nodding slightly, Kari glanced at the pillar with a worried look. "Must be a strong one who was able to push that pillar, huh...?"

That was when Tails noticed a huge black mark on the side of the grey pillar. His blue eyes widen. "Not push... **BLAST!** Someone was able to blast the pillar off the ground!"

Gasping slightly, Kari whirled around to look at the battlefield. "But, who...? I hardly doubt that Cannondramon and the others would have come here first, find the key before running off to strike an attack on the others..."

Angewomon nodded. "True... then, they are split into two groups. One is the group that our friends are facing now while the other group came here!"

Tails gritted his teeth. "I wonder... if they are still here..."

"Hey, you guys!" Called a familiar voice. Tails, Kari and Angewomon turned around to see Rika and Taomon running over to them. "You guys! Hang on!"

Kari blinked. "Rika...? Why aren't you helping the others...? What's wrong...?"

Taomon stopped and gasped in horror. "**LOOK OUT!**"

Before they could reply, a huge pink-ish orb of energy came out of no-where and struck Angewomon in the back. She yelled out in pain as the energy covered her and quickly de-Digivolved into her Gatomon form, falling to her knees. "Ouch..."

Kari gasped as she ran over to Gatomon and picked her up. "Gatomon! Are you okay...?"

Tails darted his head about. "Who attacked us...? Who...?" He looked up and rapidly blinked. "What in the world...?"

High above them was a familiar girl with blond hair, blue magician's hat, blue boots, a strange looking staff and wore a blue magician's suit. Kari and Rika noticed that the new arrival had eyes that are totally glazed over and are filled with evil.

Staring at the new arrival, it finally clicked in Rika's mind where she seen this new arrival before. "Impossible... this is a Duel Monster! The Dark Magician Girl!"

"The Dark Magician Girl...?" Taomon whispered. "What is she doing here...? How did she came alive...? Did she download Digimon data as well...?"

With Gatomon in her arms, Kari stood up with a glare on her face. "Who are you...? What do you want with us...? Why did you attack us...?"

Rika grits her teeth. "Isn't it obvious...? **SHE** is our enemy! She must be a new recruit to BlackGuilmon's army!"

With no reply, Dark Magician Girl raised her staff into the air and unleashed a blast of energy from the tip as she whipped it down to attack.

Tails quickly grabbed the arms of Rika and Kari before twirling his twin-tails into a helicopter and flew into the air as the attack sailed underneath them, missing their target. "Phew... that was a close one... huh...?"

Blinking rapidly, Gatomon looked up at Tails. "Erm... you... you can fly...?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah... that is my special ability. With my flying, me and Sonic got out all sorts of jams when we were facing Dr Eggman."

Nodding slightly, Kari had a confused look on her face. "Your flying ability amazes me, Tails... but, how on earth are you twirling your tails into a helicopter...? I mean... I find it impossible to twirl twin tails into a helicopter to make you fly..."

"I know what you mean, Kari... and to tell you the truth, I have no idea how I'm doing this as well." Tails said before directing his attention to the Dark Magician Girl as she slowly hovers towards them. "But, right now... we have to deal with her!"

Nodding, Rika looked down. "Taomon! There is no choice, you have to fight her!"

Holding her paintbrush out, Taomon leapt into the air and hovered in front of the flying Tails, staring down at Dark Magician Girl. "I don't think so..."

Gatomon had a grin on her face. "With an Ultimate on our side, that freaky magician will never stand a chance!"

Shaking her head slightly, Rika looked worried. "I dunno... something is bugging me..."

Kari nodded. "Yeah... her eyes... it's like she is not even alive..."

"Not only that... she was hovering towards us so slowly... it was like she was just a mindless puppet." Rika muttered. "Where on earth did BlackGuilmon get this Duel Monster from...?"

Blinking, Tails looked down at Rika. "Duel Monster...? Dark Magician Girl is a Duel Monster...?"

Nodding, Rika sighed. "Yeah... excuse me for sounding nerd-ish or not in Digimon terms... _Dark Magician Girl is a Spellcaster, Level 6, Dark-type, Effect Duel Monster with 2000 ATK points and 1700 DEF points. Her special ability is to gain 300 ATK points for every Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos in both graveyards._"

Sweatdropping, Gatomon sighed. "Your forgiven for sounding nerd-ish and not in Digimon terms..." And then, she looked back up. "Anyway, if she is like a puppet... then, maybe we can help her."

"How...?" Tails asked.

With a grin, Gatomon looked up. "If that magician is acting like a mindless puppet, then there is no doubt that her mind is being controlled. If we can locate how she is being controlled..."

Kari smiled as she continued Gatomon's scentence. "...then, we can destroy it and release her mind. Good idea!"

With a nod, Rika glanced at Taomon, lowering her eyes. "OK, Taomon! Knock her to the ground! We are gonna have to help her!"

"Understood, Rika!" Taomon said, glancing back at Dark Magician Girl. "You ready...? Here we go!"

0000000000000000000

Yelling in pain, Dark Fox crashed on the grassy ground before getting in a kneeling position. She held her arm, hissing while gritting her teeth. "How... is this... even possible... that I am in pain...? Your just a Champion Digimon..."

Leomon gave a graceful land, holding his sword out as he kept his gaze on Dark Fox. "I have spent most of my life training in order to overcome other Digimon that hunt for data in order to have themselves become stronger and Digivolve. I have defeated countless Ultimate Digimon because of my training and now..." He glanced at Jeri with a small smile on his face. "... I have a new purpose. And that purpose is to work with no only my Tamer but, also with my friend."

Jeri blushed from that. "Leomon... thank you..."

Sticking her tounge out, Dark Fox held up a paw and created a Shadow Ball with venom in her eyes. "Enough of that mushy stuff... I will win this fight and you'll will fall before me, mighty Leomon!" And with that, she threw it.

Smirking, Leomon held up his sword and easily sliced through it, cutting the dark ball of energy in half. "Don't make me do anything I will regret..." He growled softly under his breath. "Like harming a mother of an innocent child."

Dark Fox, however, was in shock. How can she be defeated like this...? Moments ago, Dark Fox started off the battle between her and Leomon by using her Teleport attack. She was able to warm herself behind the Champion Digimon but, was shocked to learn that Leomon knew she would do that before he leapt into the air and threw a Fist of the Beast King at her. It knocked her down but, she soon got back up. It wasn't long until she leapt into the air, hoping to catch Leomon off guard from the air. However, Jeri held out by using her LadyDevimon card. One Digi-Modify slash and Dark Fox was knocked to the ground once more by Leomon's Darkness Wave.

And now, she is getting beat. She landed on her arm and she is in pain. Dark Fox looked around and tried to figure out what was wrong. She has to figure out what is wrong with her. She has easily defeated six Legendary Warriors and three Ultimate Digimon by knocking down a few of her friends when they learned whom Dark Fox was made from.

How can she be losing...? How can she...? How can she...?

"_Your losing because you can't focus on the fight, witch!_" Said a familiar voice echoing through Dark Fox's mind, happiness in her voice.

Dark Fox replied in her mind, horrified that she knows that voice **AND** she was mocking her. "_No... can't be... **VELENE?**_"

The voice giggled. "_Correct, Darky. Your stuck, aren't you...? You can't stop thinking about me! You can't lay a finger on me because of this barrier protecting me. You would rather rip my guts out than facing against the Tamer's Leomon, huh...? Well, news for you... **YOU CAN'T!**_"

Seething, Dark Fox responded to her good self with a yell in her mind. "_**VELENE! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET TAUNTING ME! YOU WAIT AND SEE!**_"

Velene giggled. "_I won't make threats now... not as your in the middle of a battle..._"

Dark Fox's eyes widen when she came back to reality and found the tip of Leomon's blade near her neck. She lowered her eyes. Velene has distracted her from escaping. "Damn..."

"Surrender now... and return Velene to us!" Leomon said, growling under his breath.

Hissing, Dark Fox looked up and smirked. "No chance, lion boy... not with help about..."

Confused, Leomon whirled around and gasped. "Oh no..."

Jeri also gasped. "Leomon!"

Towering over them was the massive MetalDevidramon, holding his red claws high in the air with a sick grin on his face. "Prepare to die once more, Leomon!"

Leomon held his hand up. "Wait! If you attack, you'll also get Dark Fox here!"

Responding to that, Dark Fox quickly grabbed Leomon's sword, pushed it away from her neck and leapt away to safety. "OK, MetalDevidramon! **FINISH HIM!**"

Nodding, the four red eyes of MetalDevidramon glowed. "**RED-EYE BLA... ARGH!**"

A smile brought to Jeri's face as the legendary Warrior of Darkness, Reichmon, came to their rescue by hovering behind MetalDevidramon and throwing his spear into the back of the evil creature with force. "Koichi, thank you!"

Nodding, Reichmon quickly hovered down to Jeri's side. "Your welcome."

Quickly, Dark Fox leapt up and landed onto MetalDevidramon's shoulder. "I don't believe you... you have the power of a Mega! How can you be in pain...?"

Gritting his teeth, MetalDevidramon arched himself to a kneeling position. "His spear... has thrust deep into my mechical systems... if I don't return to base soon to fix my problems... you'll have to go on without me in future battles..."

Hissing, Dark Fox quickly ran down MetalDevidramon's back and forced the staff to come out of the metallic demon dragon's back, leaving MetalDevidramon to roar out in pain. She flinched at the sight of some wires poking out of MetalDevidramon's back where the staff have impaled through him as they sparked and crackled a little.

Leaping onto the Ultimate Digimon's head, Dark Fox threw the staff down to the ground with a yell. "You may have won this fight for now! But, remember this... we will return to defeat you all! Understand?"

Groaning, MetalDevidramon started to flap his metallic wings as he flew into the air. "Can't... you try and... say something... new for once...?" He hissed in pain. "That Reichmon will feel my revenge... one day... and that revenge will leave him begging for death!"

Confused as Jeri watched MetalDevidramon fly away with Dark Fox on top, she glanced at Reichmon and Leomon. "What just happened...? What is going on here...? Why did they ran away...?"

With a small grunt, Reichmon walked over and picked up his staff before gazing at their escaping foes. "By thrusting my staff into his back, it must have effect MetalDevidramon somehow... seeing as he is part cyborg... but, Dark Fox... I dunno. She was fighting different since I last saw her... something is up..."

Leomon growled softly as he turned around. "Never mind about that... look over there!"

Misty stood upon the head of her Gyarados, glaring down at the seven remaining DarkKnightmon, whom held their swords towards the massive blue sea dragon. She smirked. "Those guys don't stand a chance against me... **GYARADOS, FLAMETHROWER! FINISH THEM OFF!**"

Roaring, Gyarados unleashed a breath of fire that covered the remaining DarkKnightmon, causing them to cry out in pain, melting into a silver-metallic puddle before bursting into small pieces of data.

Leaping off Gyarados' head, Misty grinned and held her Poke-ball out. "You did a great job, Gyarados! Return now!"

The red beam came out of her Poke-ball, sucking Gyarados in while Henry called out. "Nice work, Misty! Now we are down to one last Digimon!"

Tea nodded slowly. "Too bad it has to be big and scary like Cannondramon..."

Cannondramon took a step forward, putting his gaze on Rapidmon and AeroVeedramon with a slight growl. "My comrades may have retreated or been defeated... however, I am still here! And remember, I have given your friends a run for their money yesterday..."

Lowering his eyes, Rapidmon held his arms out and fired off a pair of missles. "Run from this, you dino freak! **RAPID FIRE!**"

"**V-WING BLADE!**" Roared out AeroVeedramon.

The two attacks stuck and bounced off Cannondramon as the evil Digimon's cannon started to charge up with negative energy. "My turn now... **DINO CANNON!**"

With quick reactions, Rapidmon and AeroVeedramon leapt out of the way as twin dark energy beams zipped underneath them. Henry gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist.

Tea noticed Henry's anger. "What's... wrong...?"

Sighing, Henry bowed his head. "I've made a huge mistake... me and Terriermon should have Bio-Merged into MegaGargomon and we wouldn't be in this mess! I've made a mess..."

Smiling a little, Tea shook her head. "No, Henry... it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for this kind of mistake... we can beat him!"

Nodding slightly, Henry looked back up. "You sure...?"

A chuckle was heard as Henry and Tea turned around to see Reichmon walking towards them with Misty, Jeri and Leomon behind him. "She is sure, Henry. And so are we! Believe me... I've faced him before and just like the last time, we'll beat him again!"

Misty grinned. "Got that right! He think he is strong but, he has no friends! **THAT** is the true strength within us all!"

With a nod, Leomon walked over to Tea. "And now... I think it is time to unleash the Digivolution of AeroVeedramon, Tea..."

Blinking, Tea looked at Leomon with a confused look. "Wha...? What do you mean...?"

Pointing at Tea's D-Power, Leomon had a slight smile on his face. "I can sense the holy energy from your Digivice... the same power that rested within the D-Power belonging to Tristan, Mokuba and Bakura's..." He nodded slightly. "Yes... I understand now! Azulongmon has lent his power to you before!"

Jeri gasped slightly. "You mean... during our attack at WarDevidramon's base a few months ago..?"

Leomon nodded. "Correct! Even though MechBlastoisemon used a deadly toxin to destroy Phoenixmon's data, he never was able to destroy the holy energy of Azulongmon's..."

Misty frowned. "I see... so... Tea could have made SnowAgumon reach his Mega form a long time ago... why didn't she do that...?"

Thinking about that, Reichmon's eyes lowered. "It's because of two things... one, SnowAgumon's body was busy making data... data for the existence of AlForceVeedramon, the next Mega form for Tea's Digimon... and today, it seems that it is finally ready..."

Henry nodded. "OK... If that is the case... what is the second reason...?"

With a sad look, Tea bowed her head. "The second reason is... me. I am scared for SnowAgumon... I am scared to lose him... he was lucky to survive the last time but, what happens if he doesn't survive this time...? That stopped me..."

"Tea..." Misty whispered.

Picking up her D-Power, Tea whirled around and looked up. "However... I am willing to fight on for my friends! I am not giving up! And neither is AeroVeedramon!" She held the device up in the air as the screen glowed. "**LET'S KEEP ON FIGHTING, MY FRIENDS!**"

Reichmon nodded. "We will, Tea! We will keep on fighting... no matter how bad the odds are!"

Stopping to catch his breath, Rapidmon turned around and gasped when he saw AeroVeedramon's body starting to glow white. "What in the...? What's happening to you...?"

"I...I dunno... I..." AeroVeedramon started before his body exploded into light, yelling.

Cannondramon growled as he moved backwards. "What's going on here...?"

(_**M-E-G-A D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**_)

"_AeroVeedramon Mega Digivolve to..._"

The dragon body of AeroVeedramon went through a massive change. He became more humanoid, his dragon-like body slowly turned into blue and white armour, a golden V object took shape on his chest, his face changed into a knight's helmet with a blue dragon look on the top half while the rest looks white underneath it. Appearing on both of his wrists were grey objects, shaping like weapon-summoning devices with green markings and a red jewel on the top. The right one glowed as it drew out a holy green energy blade. His huge blue wings still remained as he hovered in the air, roaring out as his new Digivolution was a complete sucess!

"_**...ALFORCEVEEDRAMON!**_"

Awing at the sight of this new Digimon, Henry looked at his D-Power as the stats came up. "This is... _AlForceVeedramon...? A Mega, Vaccine, Holy Knight Digimon! His special attacks are called Shining V-Force and AlForce Saber!_"

Glancing at AlForceVeedramon, Reichmon nodded. "Impressive... with his new Mega form on our side... our battles will be much easier to overcome!"

Looking at Tea, Jeri smiled. "You did it, Tea! You've overcome your fear!"

Glancing back at Jeri, Tea smiled before she shook her head. "No, Jeri... WE overcame our fear!" She looked up and called out. "AlForceVeedramon, **GO FOR IT!**"

Cannondramon was totally taken aback from the sight of AlForceVeedramon, gasping in horror. "What is** THIS...?** Your a missing Royal Knight!"

Rapidmon blinked in confused. "Missing Royal Knight...?"

With the knowledge of Royal Knights appearing in his mind, AlForceVeedramon set his sights on Rapidmon. "A long time ago in the Digital World, there was once a clan of Digimon known as the Royal Knights. Lead by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, the Royal Knights protected the **ENTIRE** world from evil. However, it is unknown how this legendary clan soon stopped existing as one..."

Nodding slightly, Rapidmon was still confused. "I see... but, what about the missing part...?"

That was when Cannondramon roared out. "With the existence of the Digidestined and Digimon Tamers, many Digimon... both wild and partnered with a human... soon gained the power to evolve into Digimon that is** BASED** on the Royal Knights! Omnimon, Gallantmon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Magnamon, Herodramon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, Dianamon and now... AlForceVeedramon! I can't believe this is happening!"

AlForceVeedramon smirked as he stepped forward. "I can... and now, we shall end this fight!" He held his right arm up as the grey device charged up, bringing out a green energy sword. "Cannondramon! Time to meet your maker!"

Growling, Cannondramon aimed his cannons at the newcomer. "You think Digivolving will help you win this fight...? I think not!** DINO CANNON!**" And with that, twin beams of dark energy shot out at rapid speed towards it's target.

With a smirk, the golden V-symbol on AlForceVeedramon's chest started to glow and shot out a powerful laser of gold that was shaped like a V. "**SHINING V-FORCE!**"

Two attacks collided together and a massive explosion occured. Rapidmon quickly flew high in the air and looked down with sweat pouring down his face. "Phew... that was a close one... looks like we have a stalemate here!"

"Blast it!" Cannondramon roared as the smoke caused by the explosion came around him. "I can't see a blasted thing! Where is that damned knight...?"

A chuckle came as AlForceVeedramon hid somewhere in the smoke. "You want me...? Then, **HERE I COME, CANNONDRAMON!**"

Hearing the sound of the humming from the green energy saber, Cannondramon looked around in total panic. The smoke is hiding his opponent from his sight and he has no doubt that AlForceVeedramon knows how to locate him. "Where is he...? I can't see him... Damn it, I'm in trouble..."

"**ALFORCE SABER!**"

Cannondramon looked up and gasped in horror as AlForceVeedramon came rushing down from the sky, holding his right arm out as the green sword glowed brightly. The evil Mega Digimon knew where the legendary Royal Knight was targeting... **HIS OWN BACK WHERE THE CANNONS ARE LOCATED!** And he doesn't have enough time to escape.

Shaking his head, Cannondramon was totally scared out of his wits. "**NO! WAIT! STOP! PLEASE STOP! I BEG OF YOU! STOP!**"

No reply from AlForceVeedramon as he thrusts his sword into the cannon area of Cannondramon's back, causing it to spark and started to explode. He leapt off as his opponent screamed in pain. "No... I am sorry but, I shall not let you live!"

Roaring and stamping about, Cannondramon glared at AlForceVeedramon. "Having a new Mega on your side will not make a difference! Remember the legend of Lord Lucemon! You will all fall before his knees! I swear to you! **NONE OF YOU ARE SAFE FROM HIS WRATH! WHEN HE CLAIMS THE ANCIENT DELTA FROM HUANGLONGMON... YOU WILL PERISH!**"

That was when Cannondramon exploded into data and AlForceVeedramon simply absorbed the data of his defeated enemy with a smile remark. "**THAT** will stop you from coming back like last time..."

Tea cheered. "**ALL RIGHT, ALFORCEVEEDRAMON! YOU RULE! YEAH!**"

Misty was also happy. "**YEAH! IT'S OVER! IT'S ALL OVER!**"

Henry nodded. "Yeah... we have finished **ALL FOUR** Evolution Quests! DaiPenmon, RhinoKabuterimon, JetSilphymon and now, AlForceVeedramon. I don't care what Cannondramon said before he was gone, we **WIL**L defeat Lucemon and find the Ancient Delta!"

Reichmon agreed. "Yes... and now, we can focus our attention to locate the key to the Central Digital World were Huanglongmon and the Ancient Delta rests..."

Leomon frowned at that. "Ancient Delta... I wonder how powerful this mysterious weapon is...? Better question... **WHAT** it is..."

"Yeah... seeing as the records of this Ancient Delta says it wasn't complete because Granasmon died..." Jeri said before glancing around. "We better get the key first before BlackGuilmon does! Who knows what sort of damage he'll do if he gets the weapon first!"

Chuckling, Reichmon turned around to look at Jeri. "Worry not, friend. From what I remembered in the ancient records, only Huanglongmon knows where the Ancient Delta rests... seeing as he sealed it away in his world."

Misty grinned. "Yeah! There is no doubt that this Huanglongmon would ever give the location to an important legendary weapon to a bunch of bad guys, would he...?"

Tea smiled as AlForceVeedramon and Rapidmon slowly hovered down towards them. "He looks so awesome! I can't believe AlForceVeedramon is a Royal Knight!"

Smiling, Henry nodded. "Yeah, I know... and from what Cannondramon said the moment SnowAgumon reached his Mega form, there are still few more remaining Royal Knights to exist!"

Landing on the floor, Rapidmon looked around. "Hey, Henry... hate to change the subject but... don't we have some friends missing...?"

Blinking, Henry gasped. "Rika, Taomon, Tails, Kari and Angewomon!" He whirled around. "Rika and Taomon ran over to them when it turns out that these guys were the distractions!"

Reichmon growled. "We better help them... **QUICKLY!**"

00000000000000000000

During the battle against Cannondramon, Taomon quickly did her Tailman of Light to knock the mysterious Dark Magician Girl to the ground. The Ultimate form of Renamon smiled. "Got her..."

Dark Magician Girl started to grit her teeth as she slowly sat up... only to be pinned to the ground by Rika's foot. She stared into the eyes of the angry Tamer as she glared at her.

Earlier, Tails landed on the ground while placing Rika, Kari and Gatomon on the ground before the Tamer ran over and pinned the fallen magician as soon as Taomon won the fight. Kari gasped. "Rika...? What are you...?"

"OK, girly magician!" Rika said, keeping her glare at the Dark Magician Girl's face. "Now, you better give up! Your outmatched here!"

Before anyone else could reply... an erupt cry came from the battle field far away.

"_AeroVeedramon Mega Digivolve to... **ALFORCEVEEDRAMON!**_"

Whirling around, Gatomon smiled. "They did it! We won the battle!"

Kari smiled as well. "Your right! Cannondramon is a goner!"

Nodding, Rika turned around to stare at Dark Magician Girl again. "Hear that...? Better give up and start talking!" She gasped. "What in the...?"

Somehow, the hat of Dark Magician Girl's fell off the top of her head... bringing with her a golden wig. The Dark Magician Girl stared at Rika while her brown hair flowed through the wind.

Tails blinked. "She's... wearing a wig...? Why...?"

Taomon frowned. "The image of the Dark Magician Girl has golden hair... I don't know why but, they gave her the wig to make her look exactly like the magician!"

Kari shrugged. "Can't see the point of why they made her wear the wig..." She then, blinked. "Hold on... we all think that Dark Magician Girl has been brought to life by her hologram absorbing Digimon data, right...? Then, how can she be the real Dark Magician Girl if she is wearing a wig...?"

Gatomon gasped. "Your right! Then... if she isn't a real Duel Monster than... she might be human! A human under a powerful control!"

Tails gulped. "Oh... perfect..."

Rika, however, was staring at the face of Dark Magician Girl in shock. She had a feeling she has seen that face before. Problem is, she can't remember where or when. So many things happened that she can't remember a lot of minor details.

Seeing that Rika has let her guard down, the Dark Magician Girl did a quick swoop and smashed her staff against the cheek of the Digimon Tamer.

Taomon gasped as her Tamer and friend fell to the grass. "**RIKA!**"

With quick reactions, the Dark Magician Girl grabbed her hat and wig before flying off in huge speed. Getting up with a red mark on her cheek, Rika called out. "**WAIT! COME BACK! WHO ARE YOU...? WHO ARE YOU...?**"

But, the Dark Magician Girl was gone already.

Rika stood in shock while Taomon hovered over to Rika's side with a concerned look on her face. "Rika... are you okay...?"

Nodding slowly, Rika rubbed the red mark on her cheek. "Who was she...? She... looked kinda familiar... I've seen her before but, I can't remember where or when..."

Sighing, Tails looked at the area where they found the fake key. "The key in this area is a fake... there is nothing left to do in this area..."

Kari nodded. "I agree..."

"Me too..." Rika whispered.

"**RIKA!**" Called a voice as Henry and his group arrived. "Rika, are you okay...?" He gasped at the red mark on her cheek. "Wha...What happened here...?"

Smiling a little, Rika bowed her head. "A long story, Henry... long story..."

000000000000000000000000000

It was over half and hour after this battle has ended and in the bad guy's side of camp, it didn't look too good...

BlackGuilmon shivered at the deadly gaze of Lucemon when he contacted him about the failed mission. "P...Please forgive me, my lord... I am sorry I have failed you..."

Lucemon in his Chaos Mode, growled. "_Sorry isn't good enough, BlackGuilmon! I was really expecting you to prevent this final evolution to take place! Now the Evolution Quest is over, there is no doubt that those menacing pests will be setting their sights upon the legendary Central Key and the Ancient Delta before me!_" He shook his head. "_How many damages did your team recieved when they went to the Digital Meadow...?_"

Sighing, BlackGuilmon looked around. "I am having all the DarkKnightmon in this camp getting new armour to resist flames... the ones that battled today were easily melted to nothingness by a Gyarados and it's Flamethrower..."

Lucemon growled softly under his breath. "_I don't believe this... Didn't you send **FIFTEEN **DarkKnightmon with Hookmon, MetalDevidramon, Dark Magician Girl **AND** Dark Fox...?_"

BlackGuilmon nodded slowly. "Yes, my lord... the metal armour of our DarkKnightmon is pretty weak... weak enough to be melted by a Pokemon's attack. But, I have already started to strengthen the armour so it won't happen again."

"_And what about the other four...?_" Lucemon asked.

Sighing, BlackGuilmon looked outside. "Dark Magician Girl has returned to give me the message. She has found a key but... it was clearly a fake. Hookmon has reached to his Mega form but, sadly... so did AlForceVeedramon... and..."

Frowning, Lucemon wasn't really happy. "_Cannondramon perished... figures... And what about MetalDevidramon and my dark priestess...? How are they...?_"

Picking up a clipboard, BlackGuilmon grumbled. "MetalDevidramon has recieved a powerful spear thrust into his back by Reichmon... he is currently being repaired as we speak. It is going quite smoothly and he will recover in a few days... Dark Fox however... she didn't battled well today."

The eyes of Lucemon widen in shock. "_What...? What did you say...?_"

"According to ShadowRanamon, the goodness of Velene still exists within Dark Fox. And so far, Dark Fox wants to harm her but... she can't..." BlackGuilmon explained. "And so far, she is only concentrating on harming Velene and her son rather than the battles..."

Rubbing his chin, Lucemon nodded slowly. "_I see... well then, when the time is right, I shall fix this small problem by myself..._"

Sighing, BlackGuilmon placed the clipboard on the table. "After today, I have no choice but, to spend the whole day tomorrow giving the DarkKnightmon stronger armour while trying to repair MetalDevidramon to it's full strength."

Silence came after that and BlackGuilmon didn't like one bit of it. He looked up to see Lucemon nodded slowly. "_I understand._"

Sighing with relief, BlackGuilmon bowed. "Do not worry, my lord. We may have failed on stopping the Evolution Quests... however, we will **NOT** fail on finding the key to the Central Digital World! That is a promise!"

Lucemon smiled a little. "_I know that... however, there is something I want you to do for me during tomorrow, my dear reptile friend._"

BlackGuilmon blinked. "What's that...?"

That brought the smile on Lucemon's face a bit bigger. "_Just like you have made Dark Magician Girl join your forces, I have found myself a new ally. A human ally._"

"**A HUMAN...?**" BlackGuilmon yelled out in shock.

Nodding, Lucemon smirked. "_Yes... a human. A human who is skilled in Duel Monsters. I am sending him over to your base so he can prepare himself to help us defeat the Duelists that are working with the Tamers and Digidestined... and I want you to help by giving him cards that are powerful enough to give him victories..._"

BlackGuilmon stood in shock. "Du...Duel Monster cards...? But, lord Lucemon... we don't have any cards with us! What do you want us to do...? Go into the real world and steal them...?"

Chuckling, Lucemon nodded. "_Yes..._"

Sighing, BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Fine... I'll do it. I'll send a couple of teams to attack and steal Duel Monster cards from card vaults..."

"_Excellent. He'll be arriving tomorrow morning... **DON'T FAIL ME!**_" Lucemon said as the screen went off, leaving behind a tired BlackGuilmon.

ShadowGrumblemon walked in, holding a paper in his hand. "Before you say anything, bud. I have quickly searched for easy vaults containing rare Duel Monster cards. And I have found two perfect locations to attack and steal!"

Blinking, BlackGuilmon stared at ShadowGrumblemon. "How did you...? The idea of stealing cards came up a few seconds ago! How on earth...?"

Sheepishly, ShadowGrumblemon grinned. "I can't remember..."

Groaning, BlackGuilmon snatched the paper and looked at it. "And where is this locations...?"

"Well... the first possible location is a card-making company owned by a guy called Maximillion Pegasus." ShadowGrumblemon said. "One of his vaults are located in Texas of the USA... and the security is not tight so..."

Nodding, BlackGuilmon looked up. "Good... and the second one...?"

ShadowGrumblemon replied to that. "It's also located in the USA... but, it is found in Washington and it's one of Seto Kaiba's card vaults that he currently keeping."

Rubbing his neck, BlackGuilmon sighed. "OK... Listen up... you and ShadowRanamon will take a few DarkKnightmon and... oh, you know the rest! I am tired!"

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "Right away!" And with that, he rushed out of the room.

Sitting down on his chair, BlackGuilmon shook his head. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow..."

0000000000000000000000000

Casually, Lucemon knocked on a door in his base. He talked from the outside. "My dear friend, it's me. I'm just here to tell you that everything has been arranged with my loyal servant, BlackGuilmon. Tomorrow morning, you shall join him at his base where you can prepare for your long awaited battle against Yugi Muto. What do you say to that...?"

"What do I say to that...? Well, first of all..." Said a familiar voice and coming out of the door he opened was... "First of all, hand me the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon card... without it, my Duel plan will not work."

Nodding, Lucemon brought out the card and handed it to the boy. "Here you go, Neo."

Neo Saiba grinned as he stared at the card. "At last... my chance to defeat Yugi Muto will soon arise... at long, long last..."

00000000000000000000000

"...and that's what has happened up to now." Serenity said.

Mai sat in the chair with a look that was hard to describe. It was mixed with shock and confusion as Serenity finished the story. After a moment silence, she looked up. "Is... this true...? Ancient Delta...? Huanglongmon...? Neo Saiba back in the Digital World...? Granasmon...? And a mother turned against it's child by Lucemon's lies...?"

Serenity nodded. "Yeah..." She looked at Mai with a sad look in her eyes. "Please, Mai... please stay in Shinjuku a bit longer! My brother and his friends will need all the help that they can get! Please, I'm begging you! Don't do for me! Do it for Joey... for Vulko... for everyone!"

Smiling, Mai stood up and looked through the window. "Kid... all I can say is five words from the bottom of my heart... How can I help out?"

Serenity smiled. Looks like hope has arisen at last for her...

0000000000000000000000

Moments later, Rika sat in her bedroom while holding an icepack against her cheek, looking totally annoyed. "Man... can't believe I let my guard down..."

Appearing beside her friend, Renamon nodded. "Yes... I have to agree, Rika... it wasn't like you. When you saw the Dark Magician Girl's wig off, you went into a trance-like state... saying that you've seen her before..."

Nodding slowly, Rika got up and walked over to her desk. "Yeah... can't get her out of my head... Man, I'll figure it out another time. I better make a start on getting ready for Monday's returning school..."

That brought a smile to Renamon's lips. "And also getting ready for Inumon's arrival while Tristan is away with Yugi tomorrow..."

Rika nodded. "Yeah... better be ready for that."

Renamon bowed. "Of course, Rika..."

That was the moment when Rika drew out the printed paper from the library on the day after the Team Rocket attack on Shinjuku. The printed paper was a newspaper clipping about a fire attack where Phillipe Sagara and his sister, Saya, were caught in. Phillipe survived but, Saya not. Rika looked at the picture that was Saya and looked in shock. "Oh my... god..."

"Rika...? What's wrong...?" Renamon asked, concerned for her Tamer.

Turning around slowly, Renamon could see the shock and horror on Rika's face. After a moment silence, Rika finally spoke. "The... The Dark Magician Girl... is Saya Sagara... Phillipe's older sister... who was suppose to be dead for over **FOUR YEARS!**"

And this, more questions have arisen... rather being answered...

000000000000000000000000000

**Next chapter... Yugi and Tristan goes off to Duel Academia for a visit... while Jaden Yuki gets the chance to face against Yugi's deck... only someone ELSE was using Yugi's deck. Meanwhile, Ash and Brendan goes off into a one-on-one Pokemon battle. And lots more to happen!**

**Once again, sorry for being away for a long time. If I complete the next chapter, then please understand that I need to rest for a while until my flame comes back, ok?**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	66. A Visit to the Academy!

**After working on this for sometime, I've decided that the events happening on Sunday will be in not one, but two chapters! The next chapter are the main events of Sunday... which you shall find out later...**

**So, without any furthur notice... let's proceed on the 66th chapter!**

00000000000000000000000

Usually on a Saturday, kids at home would relax and play with their friends. However, students at Duel Academia have other ideas. As a school for kids that wants to raise their Dueling skills, that is what they are going to do.

In the Dueling arena area, plenty of Duelists wearing red, blue or yellow jackets, challanged each other to keep themselves busy.

Wearing the blue jackets were students from the high ranking area of Blue Obelisk while those who got good grades in entrance exams would enter the Yellow Ra area.

Students wearing red jackets were from the Red Slifer form, which is said that this is where Duelists with low grades have no chance of getting to the top. However, there is one certain Duelist that can prove to everyone that even if the odds are against you, it doesn't mean you should give up. His name is Jaden Yuki, whom uses an Elemental Hero deck.

Speaking of Jaden, he was busy having a Duel against a Yellow Ra student called Poyako, whom uses a Warrior deck. Even though Poyoko is taking this Duel seriously, Jaden is taking this Duel as **FUN**... as usual.

(**_JADEN:_ 700**)

(**_POYOKO:_ 900**)

"Come on, bud! Liven up a little! Why can't you take this game as a bit of fun...?" Jaden asked as a huge warrior stood before him.

(_Elemental Hero Wildman. ATK/1500 DEF/1600_)

Poyoko frowned as he drew his next card. "Fun...? **FUN...?** How can you say that...? Life isn't suppose to have fun! And how would you know about fun...? Your just a Red Slifer student who is about to lose!" He held a card high in the air. "I summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight in ATK mode so I can crush your monster!"

A black armoured monster with a arm-bladed sword and a shield took shape on the field.

(_Gearfried the Iron Knight. ATK/1800 DEF/1600_)

Without a second to spare, the black-clad knight leapt into the air and slashed through Jaden's Wildman... causing the warrior to cry out in pain and explode into digital dust.

Jaden grinned. "Hey... not bad... not bad at all..."

Grunting, Poyoko shook his head. "You just don't get it, don't ya...? Your LP is almost near to zero and yet, you still having** FUN...?** Please, you'll never make it in the real world!"

(_**JADEN:** 400_)

With Poyoko's turn over, Jaden drew his next card and placed one onto the field. "I'll summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field in ATK mode!"

A man dressed in a blue suit, with a pack on his back and a strange device on his arm took shape on the field and it's stats took Poyoko by surprise.

(_Elemental Hero Bubbleman. ATK/800 DEF/1200_)

Speechless, it took Poyoko a second before he could speak. "You've just summoned a monster that is **WEAKER** than mine...? What gives...?"

Grinning, Jaden drew two cards from his deck. "Bubbleman's special ability. If he is the only card on my side of the field then, I can draw two more cards from my deck." After look at the two new drawn cards, he held up one card in the air as the side of his Duel Disk opened up. "And now, I shall active the Field Spell card, **FUSION GATE!**"

After placing the card in the disk, a swirling purple mist appeared over the field. Poyoko gulped. "F...Fusion Gate...? That Spell card allows you to send Fusion material monsters out of play from your hand or from your side of the field so you can summon a Fusion monster without using the Spell card, Polymerization!"

Jaden nodded. "Yep..." And he held up two cards from his hand. "By fusing my Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Sparkman from my hand with Bubbleman on the field, I will summon one of my strong Fusion-type Elemental Hero warriors to the field!"

Gulping, Pokoyo's face showed fear. "Oh no..."

"Come forth... **ELEMENTAL HERO TEMPEST**!" Jaden called out as his three warriors took shape above him and fused together to create a more stronger warrior.

(_Elemental Hero Tempest. ATK/2800 DEF/2800_)

Pokoyo's eyes widen. "**2800 ATK POINTS?** But... that means..."

Nodding, Jaden pointed towards at Poyoko's Gearfried. "Tempest, attack his Gearfried now!"

Raising his vacumn-like hand, Tempest charged up and unleashed a blast of energy-wind that struck Gearfried in the chest and caused him to explode.

(**_POYOKO:_ 0**)

It was then that Jaden did his pose. "That's game!"

Falling to his knees in shock, Poyoko can hardly believe he lost like this. "Thi...This can't be happening... How could I lose...to a Red Slifer...?"

Jaden sighed. "Come on, man... you should lighten up a little and learn to have fun once in a while. I'll see ya around!"

Walking away from the Dueling area he was at, Jaden bumped into a friend of his that is also a member of Yellow Ra... and much nicer. The Yellow Ra student turned and smiled at Jaden. "Ah... hello friend... how are you...?"

Jaden smiled. "Bastion Misawa! Been a while, huh...?"

Nodding, Bastion smiled. "Yes... I've been working on my decks and deciding which one I use the most... after all, I like to work on a deck of the six Attributes of Duel Monsters."

Grinning, Jaden laughed. "Yeah... that's right. You always research your opponent's decks before you make a deck of either Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light or Darkness before facing against your opponent in a Duel."

Bastion nodded. "Correct. And I am working pretty hard on it."

"I'll bet!" Jaden said before he noticed a small crowd. "Hey... what's going on there...?"

Looking at the crowd, Bastion sighed. "Oh... it's your friend, Syrus... he is also in a Duel like you **AND** he is facing a Yellow Ra student!"

Eyes widen, Jaden looked at Bastion in shock. "He **IS**...? Oh man, I gotta check this out!"

Syrus is Jaden's best friend and also part of Red Slifer. His deck is a Vehicle deck which contains monsters of cars, trains and bikes... but, looking a bit cartoon-ish. Syrus is also known to be the little brother to the most toughest Blue Obelisk student that Duel Academia has ever had, Zane Truesdale... known as Kaiser.

Looking through the crowd, Jaden gaped as Syrus stood on the field with a red hover-copter like machine in front of him while a student wearing a yellow jacket, posed with a grin on his face.

Glancing at Syrus' opponent, Jaden frowned. "Man... what is Syrus facing against...? What's his name...?"

Joining him, Bastion looked at the Yellow Ra student and sighed. "I know him. His name is Kagurazaka. Called Kagura for short. He... is a... unique Duelist..."

Looking at Bastion, Jaden looked intrested. "Really...? What type of deck does Kagura uses...?"

"That is what makes Kagura unique... he researches what type of cards the best Duelists uses before making one that is based on theirs. He could base a deck on your Elemental Hero deck, Jaden... or Kaiser Zane's deck... or Joey Wheeler's deck. Maximillion Pegasus' deck even!" Bastion explained.

Hearing that, Jaden frowned. "That sounds amazing... and disapointing... copying other's decks... doesn't exactly sounds like you would be a good Duelist if you do something like that..."

Bastion couldn't help but, agree. "Yes... that is what I was trying to tell him for the past few months... that he should create his own deck from his own heart... but, he keeps on researching and copying other Duelist's decks."

Looking at the Dueling field, Jaden frowned. "Man... I wonder what type of deck Kagura is using against Syrus then..."

(**_SYRUS:_ 500**)

(**_KAGURA:_ 1000**)

The monster on Syrus' field was called Jetroid.

(_Jetroid. ATK/1200 DEF/1800_)

On Kagura's side of the field are... no monsters. However, it is his turn as he drew a card from his deck and smiled. "All right... I shall win this fight with a simple punch from my ultimate monster that is Level 8!"

Syrus blinked. "Level 8...? But... to summon a Level 8 monster... you need to tribute two monsters on your field... unless..."

Nodding, Kagura placed two cards face down on the field before a third card appeared between them. "First of all, two cards face down and then, activate the Spell card, **Heavy Storm**!"

Jaden blinked. "That... looked familiar... Heavy Storm is a powerful Spell card that destroys Spell and Trap cards on **BOTH **sides of the field... so, why did he...?" He gasped. "No way! Did he copied the deck of Doctor Vellian Crowler...?"

Bastion frowned. "I guess so... and if I'm right and those two face-down cards he played are actually Trap cards called Statue of the Wicked. Once they have been destroyed in face-down position, Kagura will specially summon two Wicked Token monsters where he can sacrifice them to summon the Ancient Gear Golem to the field... and we both know that the Ancient Gear Golem is Dr Crowler's best monster."

Nodding, Jaden gritted his teeth. "Man... this is gonna be rough for Syrus..."

A grin on Kagura's lips as two golden snake-like creatures look shape on the field, chuckling as their stats show 1000 ATK and DEF points each. "With these Wicked Tokens, I shall bring forth my **ULTIMATE** creature! I sacrifice both my tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem in ATK mode!"

The two evil-looking snakes vanished off the field as a massive, ancient-looking machine appeared on the field... groaning and grinding as it slowly stood up.

(_Ancient Gear Golem. ATK/3000 DEF/3000_)

The crowd surrounding the arena and watching this Duel gasped in awe while Bastion looked worried. "This doesn't look good for Syrus, Jaden... With one mighty punch from that Gear Golem and this Duel is over."

Glancing at Syrus and his monster, Jaden showed a grin. "Not... exactly, Bastion my friend. You see, I just remembered I know what monster Syrus has on the field. Jetroid."

Bastion blinked. "Jetriod...?" His face then lightened up. "Ah, yes... that's right. How foolish of me... Yes, Jetroid. Let's see if Kagura has figured out that as well."

Grinning, Kagura was pleased with himself. "This is it! Victory is at hand! Ancient Gear Golem, crush his weak monster with your mighty fist!"

Lifting his fist into the air, the massive Ancient Gear Golem threw it towards the Jetroid monster. However, Syrus was grinning.

"I don't think so! You have fallen for my trap!" Syrus said, grinning.

That took Kagura off guard. "Trap...? How can I fallen for your trap...? You didn't set any face-down cards to back up that Jetroid thing of yours and even if you did, they would have been destroyed by that Heavy Storm Spell card I played earlier!"

Syrus smirked. "Who said it was a Spell or Trap card on the field. I am talking about the special ability of my Jetroid. When he is being attacked by one of my opponent's monster, I can choose a Trap card from my hand and activate it on the field!"

Kagura gasped in horror. "**NO!** Tha...That can't be true!"

Nodding, Syrus picked up a card from his hand and held it into the air. "Oh, it is true. And the Trap card I choose is... **MAGIC CYLINDER!** Not only will this Trap card can negate the attack of your Ancient Gear Golem but, it also redirect your full 3000 ATK point right back at you!"

Twin, colourful cylinders appeared in the air in front of Jetroid as the massive fist of Ancient Gear Golem went into one... and came out of the other and headed towards Kagura himself. The Yellow Ra student yelled out in pain before falling to his knees in despair.

(**_KAGURA:_ 0**)

With a huge grin, Jaden ran through the crowd and headed up to Syrus. "All right, buddy! You've done a good job there!"

Smiling, Syrus looked at Jaden with a nod. "Hey, Jaden. Yeah... I had some help getting ready to face this guy and it did me a lot of good, it did."

Nodding, Jaden rubbed his stomach. "Man, am I hungry... are you?"

Syrus nodded. "Yeah... come on, let's go and get something to eat."

As Jaden and Syrus walked away, a few of the Yellow Ra students looked at Kagura with a disgusted and amused look on their faces.

"Just look at that weakling..." Muttered one of the Yellow Ra students.

Another one shook his head. "Man, what a wimp! Being beaten by a student from the Red Slifer area...? Give me a break!"

A third one laughed. "I'm amazed that he is in the Yellow Ra in the first place! How come he isn't in the Red Slifer part? He'll never reach Blue Obelisk like this if he keeps this up!"

Bastion also had a look of disgust on his face but, not towards Kagura. He was disgusted by the attitude from the other students from the dorm he is in as they mocked him and looking down at him. He glanced at the fallen student. "Don't listen to them, Kagura. There is no reason to worry about your defeat. I'm sure you'll find a deck that you can use."

Lifting his head, Kagura grits his teeth and got up. "Just... leave... me... **ALONE!**" He whirled around and ran off.

Sighing, Bastion shook his head. "Poor guy..."

Watching from the audience chairs were Chazz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes. Alexis is a student from Blue Obelisk and her deck is Cyber Girls where her monsters are ladies dressed in cybernetic dresses that helps them become deadly warriors.

Chazz on the other hand use to be in Blue Obelisk section. However, after being defeated by Jaden and a few events from inside and outside Duel Academia... he was promoted to Red Slifer. And he feels very bitter about that. His deck is a combination of the Armed Dragons and Ojama.

After witnessing Syrus' win over Kagura, Chazz gave off a small smirk. "That was pathetic... and he is suppose to be a student from Yellow Ra...? Give me a break!"

Frowning, Alexis glared at Chazz. "Liven up, will ya...? Give that guy some slack... I think he did very well..."

Growling softly under his breath, Chazz shook his head. "I can't believe Syrus won... how on earth did he know that Kagura would be using the same deck that Crowler used...? Come to think of it... Syrus never had that Magic Cylinder Trap card before! Where did he get that from...?"

That was when Alexis blushed a little. "I... gave Syrus that card... I overheard Kagura muttering to himself that when he is going to face Syrus, he'll give him a taste of what Crowler's best monster is like... and when I was about to warn him about that... Syrus said, he already knew..."

That took Chazz by surprise. "OK... How on **EARTH** did Syrus knew that idiot will be using Crowler's deck...? I found out about Kagura's deck by **WATCHING **the Duel..."

Smirking a little, Alexis glanced at Chazz. "Simple... as he was buying some new Duel Monster packs at the shop, Kagura was there and overheard him saying he has completed his new deck by finding Ancient Gear Golem..."

Nodding slightly, Chazz frowned. "I see... Oh well, then maybe Kagura will finally learn his lesson. I mean, he's been using different decks that are based from popular Duelists... inside and outside Duel Academia, and hasn't won one victory since his entrance exam."

"Well... he **DID** beat a few Duelists with a few decks..." Alexis said.

"Yeah... those who foolishly put many Spell and Trap cards with few monsters..." Chazz muttered before he sighed. "Let's just face the facts... either he makes a deck that works for him and win some Duels or he'll end up where I am today... stuck right back into Red Slifer."

Hearing Chazz say that, Alexis couldn't help but, agree. Before anything else could happen, another one of Jaden's friends entered the audience stands. His name is Chumley Huffington, who uses an Oz deck... cards which are based upon animals from Downunder.

Spotting Alexis and Chazz, Chumley rushed over to them with a look of excitment on his face. "Hey, you guys! You guys! Where's Jaden...? I gotta see him!"

Stretching, Chazz didn't looked too bothered. "He and Syrus just left. I think they went off to get a bite to eat."

Noticing Chumley's expression, Alexis looked concerned. "Something wrong, Chumley...?"

Nodding, Chumley smiled. "Yeah! Though, something is not wrong, Alexis... more like... something is gonna happen tomorrow!"

"What is it...?" Chazz asked in a bored voice.

Chumley grinned. "I've got word from Chancellor Shepperd, the Duel Academia Principle! Tomorrow, we'll have a special guest visiting this school! Yugi Muto!"

The reaction that Chazz gave out was a cry of shock while falling out his seat. Alexis's expression was shock and amazement. "The legendary King of Games is visiting Academia tomorrow?"

Nodding, Chumley looked around. "Yeah... According to Shepperd, he'll be visiting this place tomorrow morning with one of his friends. They'll be here all day until night where they'll be heading back to Shinjuku where they are currently staying at."

Getting up, Chazz looked confused. "In Shinjuku...? Don't Yugi live in Domino City...? Why is he staying over there...?"

"Isn't it obvious, Chazz...? Because of Seto Kaiba's Shinjuku Battle City." Alexis said.

Sighing, Chazz sat down on the seat while shaking his head. "I know that but... Battle City has ended last week... as well as Kaiba's minature tournament..."

Alexis nodded slightly. "True... but, we still have the Battle City finals to go through..."

Chazz shrugged. "Whatever... Still though, Yugi visiting this place tomorrow. I like the sound of that. I have to admit, this excellent news."

That brought a smile to Alexis' lips. "Totally. And if we are lucky tomorrow, we might have a chance to see his deck in action! Up close!"

Chumley nodded, liking the sound of that. "Yeah... it will be great!" He turned around and ran off. "I'll continue to look for Jaden! See ya later!"

As Chumley ran off, the older brother of Syrus was nearby and looked intrested to hear this piece of news. Zane Truesdale, the strongest Duelist in Blue Obelisk and known as the Kaiser, smirked as he stared at the Dueling arena. "Intresting... very intresting..."

00000000000000000000000000

Night has arrived as all the students in all three dorms went to bed at Duel Academia. Almost everyone was asleep while others stayed up to either talk to their friends or work on their decks. In the Yellow Ra dorm area, one Duelist stayed up to work on his deck.

And his name is Kagura.

With his yellow jacket hanging on a hook located on his door, Kagura sat at the table with some cards around him while he looked at a piece of paper in his hand.

Growling in anger, Kagura put a line through a word with a pen as he muttered under his breath. "Dr Crowler's deck didn't gave me victory... I'm still getting this cursed losing streak! It's all going wrong here! I need the perfect deck! I need one!"

Sighing, Kagura stared at the celing with a growl under his breath. He has copied and tries many decks. Maximillion Pegasus's Toon deck, Rex Raptor's Dinosaur deck, Weevil Underwood's Insect deck, Joey Wheeler's Luck deck, Bandit Keith's Machine deck and now, Dr Crowler's Ancient deck. He made all of them and they all failed.

There are three decks left that he could make. The decks that Zane Truesdale, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto uses. He is still trying to find cards to make the same deck that Zane is using and he can't make a deck based on Kaiba's because Kaiba uses three Blue Eyes White Dragons... and only **FOUR** where made of that legendary dragon...

Which leaves Yugi's deck. Kagura frowned. He doesn't know much about Yugi's deck. Only Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Kuriboh and a few others are known. He needs to gain more information about the deck belonging to the legendary Duel King that has defeated Pegasus and Kaiba,** TWICE!**

It suddenly dawned on him. Kagura smiled. "Of course... I should base the deck on **YUGI**'s! Considering his victories so far, his deck must be the most strongest deck ever! And with him coming to Academia tomorrow, I have a chance to take notes **AND** gain enough info to create the ultimate deck that I shall use in this school!"

And to him, the light of hope was suddenly easier to grasp as he walked over to his bed to get some sleep and to get ready for tomorrow...

000000000000000000000

The sun rose up high in the sky, signaling that it is Sunday morning as it shone over Shinjuku.

In the new Kaiba Corporation office that was built in Shinjuku, Seto Kaiba himself sat at his desk in his office as he looked through the paperwork. The intercom on his desk buzzed as he answered it. "What is it...?"

"_It's your little brother, Mr Kaiba. Shall I send in through...?_" Came the reply of his female secretary through the intercom.

Sighing, Kaiba nodded. "All right. Send him in."

A few moment of silence before the door opened and Mokuba walked in, holding a briefcase. "Hello, Seto. I've brought your briefcase containing your spare, rare cards and your Duel Disk."

Kaiba blinked in confusion. "What...? Mokuba, what are you talking about...?"

Noticing Kaiba's expression, Mokuba placed the suitcase down and walked over to the desk. "Don't you remember...? You've phoned up Penguinmon to have me bring over the case."

Sighing, Kaiba shook his head. "Mokuba... I didn't phone up Penguinmon at the hotel and ask him to have you come here to bring my Duel Disk..."

"You didn't...? Then, why did Penguinmon told me that..." Mokuba started before he sweatdrops. "He tricked me, didn't he...?"

Kaiba nodded. "Yes... he did." He then, put on an amused smile on his face. "Mokuba, why did you fall for Penguinmon's trick...? He looks like a penguin and he can't exactly hold the phone in those flippers of his. If he was having a hard time holding a TV remote, what chances does he have of picking up **AND** answer a phone...?"

Groaning, Mokuba walked over to a sofa nearby and sat down. "I was a sleepy-head, that's why! It never occured to me about that small info you just gave until now!"

Chuckling, Kaiba shook his head and looked down at the paperwork he was looking at. "Never mind, Mokuba... if any chance I am going to practise my Dueling skills today, at least I won't bother walking back to the hotel to pick it up."

That got a sigh of relief from Mokuba. "That's good... though, this doesn't stop me from getting my own back on that Penguinmon..."

"What your gonna do...? Punish him by making sure he don't eat fish for a while...?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba shook his head. "Nope... much worst than that. I'll make sure he won't be watching _Lion King 2_ for a while! Let's see how he goes on without watching Kiara on TV!"

Smiling, Kaiba continued with his paperwork. "Good."

After a moment of silence, Mokuba got up and sighed. "So... I bet your gonna be in here all day, doing your work... right, Seto...?"

Kaiba nodded. "Yes... that is correct. And if I have time, I think I'll practise my Deck against the Dueling robot system that is in Level 5. What about you...?"

"Oh, I'll be heading over to Takato's house." Mokuba said.

Looking up, Kaiba was confused. "Takato's place...? Isn't he getting ready for school...? He and his friends are returning to school tomorrow."

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah... he is. Before I left the hotel, he phoned up and told me that he is already done with his preprations when he returns to school."

Nodding a little, Kaiba shrugged. "OK... You better head over there now. Once today is done, we are on our own in our future battles..."

With a smile, Mokuba nodded and ran out of the room. "Right! See ya later, Seto!"

As Mokuba left, the phone rang. Kaiba groaned and picked it up. "Hello...? Who is it...?"

"_Mr Kaiba! Mr Kaiba! Terrible news, sir!_" Came a voice. It was male and it sounded worried from the tone of his voice.

Kaiba blinked in surprise. "Roland...? What your phoning me up for...? Aren't you suppose to be looking after the Kaiba Corp. building in Domino City...?"

"_Yes, sir! I'm sorry, sir but... something terrible has happened in the Kaiba Corp located in Washington of America!_" Roland said. "_Someone has broken in and stole a lot of rare cards!_"

Hearing that piece of news made Kaiba leap out of his seat in shock as he held the phone near his ear. "**WHAT...? WHO DARES TO BREAK INTO MY COMPANY JUST TO STEAL...?**"

"_I dunno, sir! We've checked the sercurity cameras and they showed these strange people entering the building and stealing the cards! I think they are Digimon!_" Roland replied.

Kaiba's jaw dropped in shock. "Wha...? Digimon...? Are you being serious...? What makes you think they are Digimon, you idiot..?"

"_Well... if they were humans... then, they have amazing fancy dress costumes!_" Roland replied. "_The leaders are a female dressed in a dark blue swim suit while the other is a dark brown gnome with a large nose. They were accompanied by a bunch of dark-silvered knights._"

Kaiba frowned. That sounded like ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon, two cloned Digimon from the Spirits of Earth and Water that Takuya and his friends mentioned. And the dark-silvered knights... no doubt the DarkKnightmon that his Blue Eyes and Mokuba's MegaSeadramon easily crushed during the capture of Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket.

Sighing, Kaiba talked on the phone. "How many cards have they stolen...?"

"_We are counting them right now, sir. Before I left, about 100 has been stolen by the Digimon. Most of them are rare cards._" Roland said. "_And also, there is even more bad news._"

Growling slightly, Kaiba knew that he is not going to like what he is going to hear next. "Go on... are you trying to waste my time...? Tell me now!"

"_One of Maximillion Pegasus' companies in Texas of America was also attacked by these same Digimon, sir!_" Roland said. "_They attacked two hours before they went to Washington to your company. And the results are the same, they stole Duel Monster cards!_"

This piece of news gave Kaiba lots of questions. With a shake of his head, Kaiba spoke on the phone again. "Roland, I want you to await more news about our current situation. Which is, find out how many cards they have stolen from my American branch. And see if you can find out how many cards they have stolen from Pegasus' branch."

"_At once, sir!_" Roland said.

Kaiba frowned. "And one more thing... does Pegasus know about his company being robbed...?"

"_Yes, sir. He's been notified the moment the Digimon left. According to some of his housekeepers, he moaned that he lost more rare cards._" Roland said. "_I'll go and work on the situation, Mr Kaiba. I'll contact you again once I gain more information for you._"

Nodding, Kaiba placed the phone down and had a think about. Why did Digimon stole Duel Monster cards for...? Since they are Digimon, wouldn't they steal cards that are based on themselves. Then again, why bother stealing cards if they hardly know how to play it.

And Pegasus... lost more rare cards. Kaiba knew that Pegasus was referring to the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon that he was going to give to him. But, before he did, Neo Saiba stole it from underneath his nose and escaped into the Digital World.

It then, dawned on Kaiba. Neo plays Duel Monsters and escaped into the Digital World, home of Digimon. And last night, Digimon stole Duel Monster cards. After piecing this together, Kaiba came up with one conclusion. "Neo is now working with Lucemon! Darn... this is not good!"

Standing near the doorway, Mokuba overheard everything and had a worried look on his face. Turning around, he made his way to the lift, muttering. "_I gotta tell Takato and the others about this... if Neo is working for Lucemon now... history will repeat itself now..._"

0000000000000000000

Angel Island and everyone was busy enjoying their day off of rest. Knuckles sat near the Master Emerald alter, protecting the massive green gem that held the entire island high in the sky.

Tai, Matt, Izzy and TK were still waiting for their Digimon to recover from their wounds ever since they fought against UmbraDevimon... and lost. It was lucky for them that they were able to escape before the massive demon could give them the final blow.

Ash, however, was confused right now. Moments ago, Brendan asked him to meet him at a lake in the middle of the forest. With Pikachu on his shoulder, the Pokemon trainer made his way through the trees with a questioning expression on his face. He wonders why the champion of the Hoenn League would ask him to meet him in the middle of the forest. Only Brendan has the answers to that.

"I've been waiting for you." Said a voice. Ash stopped and turned around to see Brendan leaning against a tree. "I'm sorry I'm not at the lake right now but... I think we are far away enough from the others..."

Ash nodded slowly. "OK... I understand that you want to talk to me in private."

Brendan smiled. "Good... Now, I wanna know why you brought your Pikachu to our meeting."

Frowning slightly, Ash patted Pikachu on the head. "Pikachu is my first Pokemon... as well as my best friend. Where I go, he comes along as well. We are never apart, right buddy...?"

The yellow electric mouse nodded. "Pika!"

And that brought a smile on Brendan's face. "Good. If I said that was pathetic then, I don't deserve the title of the Hoenn League champion."

Glancing at Brendan, Ash frowned. "OK... So, why did you want to meet me for...?"

Smiling a little, Brendan looked up at the trees. "Well... first of all, I wanna know about the condition of your Charizard... whom went through a lot of pain throughout our time in this world... seeing as he was under total mind control of Team Rocket and roboticization from that Mariku jerk last week..."

"Well, my Charizard is doing fine. He recovered quite quickly." Ash replied.

Brendan smirked. "That's good... and how many Pokemon do you have with you...?"

"Before we came into this world, I had four Pokemon. Pikachu, Taillow, Treecko and Corphish." Ash replied. "Now I have five. Taillow and Treecko evolved into Swellow and Grovyle while I captured Torkoal that was transported into this world and I saved him from that jerk, Bandit Keith."

Nodding, that brought a smile to Brendan's face. "I see... seeing us Pokemon trainers can carry up to 6 Pokemon in our team... you can add one more to your Pokemon team, am I right...?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah... what are you trying to say...?"

Grinning, Brendan took out a Poke-ball and held it towards Ash. "I challange you to a Pokemon battle, Ash! Your Charizard against my Salamence!"

That took Ash off guard as he and Pikachu gasped. "Wha...?" "Pika...?"

"Ash, your Charizard's spirit in battle is strong and powerful! Against all odds, he was able to overcome a Blastoise that belonged to Gary Oak and fought bravely against Harrison's Blaziken during the finals of the Johto League!" Brendan said with a grin. "Me and my Salamence haven't had an intresting battle for a long, long time. Facing against you and Charizard will give us plently of spirit in this battle."

Ash blinked in amazement. "Y...You really want to battle me, Brendan...? But, you are the Hoenn League Champion! What chances does me and my Charizard have against ya...?"

Brendan smirked. "May always told me that you never backed down from a challange, Ash." He glanced at Ash's Pikachu. "And seeing him look nervous means that this is not like him, right..?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu..."

Sighing, Ash looked down at the ground. "I'm... gonna have to talk about this with the others... and Charizard as well..."

Brendan nodded. "I see... and after that, if your Charizard agrees...?"

Lifting his head up, Ash grinned. "Then, we'll battle!"

That brought a smile to Brendan's face. "Good! Once your ready, come and see me and I'll lead us to our perfect battlefield! OK...?"

Hearing that, Ash nodded. "OK!"

"Good... see ya later, Ash!" Brendan said, walking off.

As Brendan walked off, Ash glanced at Pikachu with a worried look. "Do... you agree, Pikachu...?"

Looking at his trainer, Pikachu smiled. "Pika!"

Smiling back, Ash grinned. "All right! If Charizard agrees, not only we'll battle against Brendan and his Salamence but... we will also win!"

00000000000000000000000000

On the outskirts of the small forest, the Spirit Digidestined were having a little meeting of their own. Sitting on a stump, Takuya glanced at his D-Tector as the screen lit up with Agunimon's Spirit appearing on it. "Man... it's been sometime since I Spirit Evolved... I wonder when I'll get back into the action...?"

Nearby, Zoe looked at Takuya with a confused look. "What are you talking about, Takuya...? You evolved into Agunimon last Friday!"

"But, that was when we fought against Dark Fox and found out that she use to be Velene!" Takuya countered as he stood up, placing his Digivice back into his pocket.

Koji nodded. "Yeah... I can still remember the shock and horror on Vulko's face when he relaised that we have to fight her mother..."

JP munched on a sandwitch that counts as his breakfast, gulping it with a nod. "I agree. If we can only find a way to help her..."

Koichi sighed. "Nothing much we can do... however, we are now strong seeing as Zoe, JP and Tommy have recieved their Advance forms now."

Tommy sulked. "Gaining my Fusion form didn't do a lot of good... I was hoping that when I fuse the Human and Beast Spirits of Ice together, it will create an awesome Legendary Advance Warrior of Ice... instead, I end up like a tiny black penguin!"

Cringing, JP smiled at Tommy. "Erm... it wasn't that bad, kid..."

As the other four sighed, Tommy leapt up and yelled at the top of his voice. "**WASN'T THAT BAD...? LOOK AT ALDAMON, BEOWOLFMON, REICHMON, RHINOKABUTERIMON AND JETSILPHYMON! DO THEY LOOK STUPID LIKE DAIPENMON DOES...?**"

Smiling sheepishly, JP shook his head. "Erm... no..."

"Then, I have made my point..." Tommy muttered as he sat down.

Scratching the back of his head, Takuya spoke up. "OK... Putting that aside for a while, we better make plans of which enemy we should defeat first."

Confused, Zoe looked at Takuya. "Why...? What makes you say that...?"

"Remember our battles against Daemon and his forces in the Silesia World...? I tell ya, if we didn't had help back then, we would be overcome by those goons and Valmarmon would be been revived earlier than you think." Takuya said.

Zoe nodded. "OK, I get it now... but, do you really think it would be that simple...? Who knows how many we have to deal with on Lucemon's army."

Hearing that, Koji nodded. "She's right. When Daemon was about, he had all these powerful evil Digimon in his army. I mean, remember Kimeramon, SkullGreymon and Reapermon we fought in the basement of Daemon's castle...?"

Standing up, Tommy agreed. "Yeah... and there was also ChaosWarGreymon and YamiMetalGarurumon... it was like Daemon had all the evil Digimon living within Silesia World to work for him inside and outside his castle."

Koichi frowned as he got up. "Yeah... and we don't know how many evil Digimon that Lucemon or BlackGuilmon will have on their side. We knew for a fact that ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon survived along with SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon and MechBlastoisemon."

"And also, BlackGuilmon sent evil Digimon to attack us. When it was Tommy's Evolution Quest, it was Peripatusmon." JP said. "When it was Zoe's Evolution Quest, it was Kagarumon."

Takuya sighed. "And during your Evolution Quest, JP... it was Armormon. And when he survived your RhinoKabuterimon attack, he came back yesterday to attack Tea's group as Cannondramon."

Koji growled under his breath. "Considering our battles so far, we are going to have to PLAN our battles carefully. And we still have to find the key to the Central Digital World!"

Nodding slowly, Zoe sighed. "Yeah... we know... we've found three keys in Zhuqiaomon's realm and none of them are the real ones. How are we gonna find them...? Remember, the servants of Huanglongmon dropped a **LOT** of keys to make sure none of the invaders find the right one."

"We'll think of something... we always do." Tommy said.

The others nodded. Now, all they have to do is wait until tomorrow where they shall continue their question for the key to the Central Digital World. And only time will tell if they will be successful or not...

000000000000000000000000000

Sitting in the lounge section of the ferry, Yugi Muto looked through his deck with a slight smile. Today, he and Tristan are making their way to Duel Academy for the day.

Tristan yawned as he scratched his hair. "Man, I hate it when we had to get up early in the morning, Yug. But, it's okay seeing as we are checking out this Dueling school and all..."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah... thanks for coming along, Tristan."

"No problem. This gives us the perfect chance to hang out together seeing it's usually you and Tea or you and Joey or all four of us." Tristan said, sitting up. "So, anything I should know this school...? I mean, anything else apart from the three main colours and all."

Nodding, Yugi smiled. "Yeah... there is one thing, Tristan. Do you know what the green-boarded card is called in Duel Monsters...?"

Confused when Yugi asked a silly question like that, Tristan nodded. "Er... yeah, Yug... the green coloured cards are called Magic cards. Why ask me that question...? Did you lose your memory and forgotten what type of cards is played in Duel Monsters...?"

Laughing, Yugi shook his head. "No, Tristan... it's just that the name Magic is the old name of the green coloured cards when Duel Monsters first came out. Now, they've changed the name into Spell cards. We are just use to the name Magic that the only time we call it Spell is in the name of the card like Double Spell."

Tristan nodded. "I get it. So, the students at Duel Academy calls 'em Spell cards, correct?"

Nodding, Yugi smiled. "That's correct, Tristan. Also, remember to be on your best behaviour. If you can remember how that Blue Obelisk teacher, Dr Crowler, treated Joey like he was nothing but trash then, he could treat you like nothing as well."

Shrugging, Tristan leaned back in his seat with a smirk. "He doesn't scare me... he's just a windbag that dressed like a clown!"

Laughing, Yugi opened up his card box that he held in his pocket and took out four cards, each in plastic wrapping. "Tristan... can you do me a favour...? Hold these for me and hide it in your pocket while we are at Duel Academy."

Blinking, Tristan took the cards and looked at them. They were Magnadramon, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra. He whispered to Yugi. "But... why do you want me to hold onto your three Egyptian God cards and Magnadramon card, Yug...?"

"Because... there is no doubt that many of the students at the Academy would be begging to have a go on these rare and powerful cards." Yugi said, whispering back. "And I know they won't bother checking you to see if you hold the legendary cards, Tristan."

Tristan pretended to look insulted. "Oh... so that is why you brought me along, huh...? Just to protect your rare cards so no one would bother you...?"

That brought Yugi's face red. "I... uh... no, Tristan... it's not like that... I mean... erm..."

Then, Tristan laughed heartily. "Chill, man. I'm just kidding around... sure, I'll hold onto these cards for ya." He placed them in the pocket located inside his jacket. "There... they are safe. I'll hold on to 'em and give them back to ya once we head on home."

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Tristan..." He sighed. "Well... I guess Inumon is having some decent peace and quiet after a whole week of nothing but torture from Red Eyes, huh...?"

Tristan sweatdropped. "Erm... not... exactly... You see, Joey had me to have Rika and Renamon look after **BOTH** Inumon and Red Eyes because he wanted some peace and quiet while spending the day with Serenity. And he can't exactly leave Red Eyes alone as he might cause some problems..."

"Oh great... which means those two will be at each other's throats and driving Rika and Renamon insane!" Yugi said, sweatdropping while sighing.

Shaking his head, Tristan sighed as well. "Not exactly, Yug... you see, before I left, Renamon told me she has everything under control... and I believed her."

Yugi looked confused. "Really, huh...? Hmm, I wonder what she has in mind..."

0000000000000000000000000

It was ironic that Yugi asked that question. Currently, Inumon and Red Eyes Black Dragon have high intentions of attacking each other's throats because of what happened during the past week... Inumon's two day trip to Europe, Red Eye's main torture ever since he learned of the existence of Red Eyes Baby Chick... everyone wondered when they will have a time out.

Only one to give out that answer was Renamon herself. In order to prevent the arguement, Renamon had the honour of tying up Inumon and Red Eyes with tough rope. They are now squirming to get free in the shed as Renamon watched over them.

"This is cruel punishment!" Red Eyes cried out in anger. "I want to phone my lawyer!"

Renamon shook her head. "Oh, stop whining... me and Rika don't want this house left behind by a war by you two... anyway, you don't have a lawyer..."

"I know that! I just want to phone my lawyer!" Red Eyes growled.

Sweatdropping, Inumon glanced at Renamon with sweet eyes. "Aw... come on, Renamon... you can tie Red Eyes up but, why tie me up...? I can be a good dog for ya..."

With an evil grin, Renamon sniggered. "Oh... this is perfect... if you want me to un-tie you, you'll have to let me do one pleasureable thing..."

Both Inumon and Red Eyes blinked in surprise. Inumon gulped. He didn't like the sound of that. "And that is...?"

Still grinning, Renamon smirked. "Allowing me to tell BelleHuskymon that you were trying to flirt with me..."

Inumon sighed happily. "Oh... thank goodness... for a moment, I thought you wanted me to..." He then, blinked rapidly. "**YOU WHAT...?** B...But, BelleHuskymon let me off lightly for me drooling over that Balto's Jenna video problem... if she finds out that I've been flirting over you, she'll kill me for sure!"

Renamon nodded. "I know... but, I won't tell her if you would like to stay tied up and not fighting with the dragon here..."

Sighing, Inumon leaned back. "Fine then... I'll be good..."

Red Eyes laughed out loud. "Oh... that was a good one, Renamon! Very good! **HAHAHAHA!**"

Growling, Inumon directed his eyes to Renamon. "Although, you can do me a favour with him..."

Nodding, Renamon brought out a blindfold out of no where. "Of course... allow me..."

Red Eyes blinked, looking confused. "Hey... what are you doing...?"

It was a few moments later that Inumon was leaning back in peaceful bliss as Red Eyes' mouth was tied up shut by the blindfold around his mouth. "Ah... bliss..."

Sniggering, Renamon turned and walked out of the room. "Now, I want you to be quiet... Rika is busy preparing for her school return tomorrow and she is having an important business with the other Tamers through her internet camera... she said it was important..."

"Why...? What is so important...?" Inumon asked.

Sighing, Renamon stopped and turned back around. "You see... something happened last night that Rika found out... something that will shock all of you..."

0000000000000000000000000

"**SHE IS WHAT...?**" Yelled out Takato in shock, sitting back in his seat as he stared at the computer screen with horror on his face.

Using the internet and web cameras with microphones, the Tamers are now having their meetings through the net from their homes. Usually, it is Takato talking with Henry, Kazu and Kenta. Now, Takato is speaking to Ryo, Henry and Rika.

Kazu, Kenta and Jeri were still getting ready for school tomorrow. While Guilmon ate his bread, Renamon looking after Inumon and Red Eyes and Penguinmon back at the hotel, Terriermon and Monodramon were fast asleep... much to the shock of Henry and Ryo...

And with Mokuba at his side, equally shocked, Takato shook his head and glared at Rika. "You gotta be kidding, Rika! How can that Dark Magician Girl that attacked your group yesterday be Phillipe's missing older sister...?"

"_I thought about that too, Takato._" Rika said before she sighed. "_But... remember, the Dark Magician Girl that attacked us wasn't a Duel Monster, but a human that was given powers to be **LIKE** the same monster from the card game._"

Henry nodded. "_Yeah... and you did say she wore a wig... and the body of Saya Sagara, Phillipe's older sister, wasn't found after the fire in the mall accident..._"

Hearing that, Mokuba nodded. "I agree. During his battle against Yugi in my brother's minature tournament, Phillipe told him his past about his sister's death after he summoned his Lichdramon to the field... according to him, before he passed out from the flames and was saved by fire fighters... there was a blinding flash of light!"

Rika thought about that. "_Which means she must have been transported into the Digital World somehow... and BlackGuilmon found her before turning her into his slave..._"

Shaking his head, Takato didn't look convinced. "Come on, you guys... how can you be sure that Saya is still alive...?"

Ryo spoke up. "_Think about it, Takato... if Saya's body wasn't found and she stayed in the Digital World all this time then... it would make sense. Plus, I think she might be placed in a sleeping container to heal her from the burns..._"

"True... Phillipe said that Saya stood in front of her to take the blast of an explosion before he passed out." Mokuba said.

Frowning, Rika grits her teeth. "_And now, she is a puppet! BlackGuilmon is controlling her!_"

Henry nodded. "_Question is... how...? You said there wasn't any objects on her body that could show how her mind is being controlled..._"

Takato thought about this and lit up. "It might be underneath her clothes..."

Rika raised her eyebrows while Henry, Ryo and Mokuba stared at him strangly. "_I'm sorry...?_"

Sighing, Takato shook his head. "Come on, you guys... think about it... the only way BlackGuilmon can make hypnosis with little chips is to make contact with the skin... so, Saya must have a device on her body and is hidden underneath her clothes were we can't see it."

Henry nodded. "_Now you just said that, Takato... I think your right..._"

Ryo smirked. "_Yeah... now I think about it, it will be much tougher locating where the mind-control device is located while trying to hold down that girl from striking back._"

Rika frowned. "_Looks like to me that Takato isn't denying the fact that the Dark Magician Girl is actually Saya... explain to me about the sudden change of mind, goggle-head!_"

Sighing, Takato leaned back in his seat. "It's just... if the Dark Magician Girl is really Saya whom was pronounced dead after all these years... I don't want to be the one to tell Phillipe that not only his sister is alive but, also working for the bad guys!"

Mokuba cringed along with the others. They forgotten about Phillipe. After the way he acted towards Yugi during the tournament the moment Yugi used his Dark Magician of Chaos on Phillipe's Guardian Airtos and removed it from the game by it's special effect, no doubt that he won't be in the right state of mind if he found out that his sister is still alive but, working for the side of evil as a puppet!

Groaning, Mokuba sat on a spare seat and shook his head. "Just great... as things couldn't get any worst than this..."

Directing his attention to Mokuba, Ryo looked confused. "_What are you talking about...?_"

"My brother got a call before I came here. Seems that Digimon that is working for Lucemon and BlackGuilmon have broken into the Kaiba Corp. building located in Washington and Pegasus's American company in Texas." Mokuba said.

The Tamers gasped after hearing that. "_What did you say...?_" Henry asked, with a complete horror on his face. "_Digimon...?_"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah... according to Roland, over a hundred rare Duel Monster cards have been stolen by these Digimon... and I hardly doubt **THEY** want to play it."

Scratching her head, Rika looked confused. "_So... why would Digimon want to steal Duel Monster cards...? I would understand if they stole Digimon cards. Then again, what is the point of them playing a card game...? I can hardly think they can learn the rules of Duel Monsters in a few days or weeks and have enough strength to beat us all in a Duel._"

Slowly nodding, Mokuba looked grim. "That's... what I think I think as well... and I think Seto think as well... and judging from the look of his face, I think he knows why those Digimon stole rare and powerful cards..."

Blinking, Takato gasped and groaned in despair. "Oh no... you don't mean...** NEO SAIBA...?**"

The moment Mokuba nodded, Henry grits his teeth in rage. "_Just great... that means Lucemon must have removed the spell that Angedramon cast the moment Gallantmon defeated WarDevidramon a few months ago...!_"

"_Or... Lucemon might have given Neo an offer he can't refuse._" Ryo said. "_Remember, who holds the title as the most powerful Duelist in the entire world...?_"

Takato nodded slowly. "Yugi Muto..."

Ryo nodded. "_Exactly... if Lucemon gave Neo the chance to face against Yugi in a Duel **AND** beat him, then Lucemon will have to help him by giving him cards to strengthen his deck. And I'm sure those two will be making plans to make the perfect strike against Yugi._"

Frowning, Rika didn't looked too pleased. "_We gotta warn Yugi! Have him get ready for Neo's strike against him! Or it will be too late!_"

Henry shook his head. _"Gonna have to wait until tomorrow, Rika. He and Tristan have gone to visit Duel Academy today, remember...? They'll be back tonight. And by the time they come back, they'll be exhausted from today's activities._"

Nodding, Takato smiled a little. "Yeah... don't worry, Rika. Remember, Neo isn't stupid enough to come back into the Real World to challange Yugi to a Duel for the Championship title. He is on the run from Kaiba and Pegasus because of that card he stole from them."

"Which is the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon..." Mokuba muttered before he frowned. "We gotta get that card back. Pegasus made sure it can even overcome the Egyptian God cards!"

Sighing, Rika glanced behind her and closed her eyes. "_I better get off... I still have little more stuff to prepare for tomorrow's school return._"

Henry nodded. "_Me too... and I also have to save Terriermon from Susie's evil grasp of the Pwetty Pwincess treatment... Lopmon has perished in her grasp already._"

Laughing at Henry's joking comments, Takato nodded. "OK... See ya, Henry. Rika."

The screen images of Rika and Henry went off, leaving Ryo behind. Mokuba noticed this and nodded. "Well, I guess your heading off to..."

Smiling, Ryo shook his head. "_No, Mokuba... Not yet anyway... I'm glad your here with Takato because... I am going to issue a challange against Takato._"

Confused, Takato raised his eyebrows at Ryo. "Explain..."

"_All right... I want to challange you, Takato, in a one-on-one Duel with Battle City rules._" Ryo said. "_However, it'll just fighting for one rare card. So, even if you lose, you won't lose any of your rare cards..._"

Nodding slowly, Takato didn't looked too sure. "O...K..."

Mokuba understood. "I see... you need permission to do this sort of thing right...? What card are you offering in this Duel if Takato agrees...?"

With a small smile, Ryo held it up in screen view. "_This card... the same card that I got from Mr Nakashi when Team Rocket stole the Megidramon card._"

Takato's jaw dropped. "No way... your actually offering your Azulongmon card in the Duel...?"

Nodding, Ryo smiled. "_Yeah... I have no use for it anymore... it won't work with my deck. And the only known high level monsters that you know I've got in my deck are Sanga that I've won from Henry and Cosmo Queen. When the time is right, Takato, I want to Duel you to see who has the right for the Azulongmon card._"

"I...I don't know what to say..." Takato whispered.

Mokuba frowned. "I don't get it, Ryo... it looks like to me that you didn't want that Azulongmon card in the first place..."

Ryo nodded. "_Your right... the only reason I accepted this card was because of Team Rocket stealing the Megidramon card. And you know why..._"

Remembering the deadly effects of Megidramon, Takato nodded. "Oh yeah... I do remember that..."

With a small smile, Ryo sighed. "_So... what do you say, Takato...? A Duel or no Duel...?_"

After a few moments of thinking, Takato had a smile on his face. "All right, Ryo! Your on!"

Ryo was pleased to hear that news. "_All right, Takato! I knew you would make the right choice! I'll let you know when we are ready to Duel... just make sure you don't tell anyone else..._"

Sweatdropping a little, Takato nodded. "Yeah... I understand that last part... if Rika and Kazu found out, they will be hounding us for not choosing them for a Duel for a rare card..."

"_Bingo!_" Ryo replied.

Mokuba smiled. "I'll keep it a secret as well. The only time the others will find out is if they watch the Duel or see Takato summon Azulongmon on the field when he is ready."

Ryo nodded. "_Good. Thank you, Mokuba. I'm off now. I'll see you guys later._" And with that, his screen went off.

Sighing, Takato started to shut down his computer. "Man... what a morning... three surprises... Card stealing Digimon, a missing sister that turns up to be a Duel Monster and Ryo's challange. I can't help but wonder if tomorrow's school return is worth missing all of this..."

"The others will make sure nothing will go wrong. And we'll also tell them about the Dark Magician Girl problem... ok?" Mokuba asked.

With a smile, Takato nodded. "OK... Come on, let's get something to eat and then plan what we should do next for the rest of the day."

Smiling back, Mokuba nodded at Takato. "OK!"

000000000000000000000000000000

Sitting in his tent, BlackGuilmon was amazed at four suitcases containing rare Duel Monster cards that've been taken away from Pegasus' and Kaiba's buildings that were located in America. ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon stood in front of the desk with smirks on their faces.

"Amazing... look at all these cards..." BlackGuilmon muttered with awe before he put a grin on his face. "Lord Lucemon's new friend will be so pleased..."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yeah... having this kid that knows how to play this game will be a big help to us! Question is, who is this kid's name...?"

BlackGuilmon shrugged. "I dunno... we'll find out when he gets here..."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, ShadowGrumblemon muttered. "You know... we are in Zhuqiaomon's realm, right...? And if this human kid will be helping us, he'll be the second human who joins up on the bad guy's side and help us claim victories."

Glancing at ShadowGrumblemon, ShadowRanamon frowned. "Your talking about... the legend of Neo Saiba... correct...?"

Nodding, ShadowGrumblemon closed his eyes. "Yes... once, there was a WarDevidramon that opposed the decision of Zhuqiaomon of giving up his hatred on humans... when he and other Digimon that sided with him were banished to the far areas of the Digital World in his realm, Neo Saiba joined the group with trained Digimon from a video game of his that he uploaded."

BlackGuilmon came in. "Correct. However, Neo was defeated countless times. Before WarDevidramon's demise fell in the hands of the Tamer's Gallantmon, Neo was captured. After the death of WarDevidramon, Neo had his memory erased by the mystical powers of Angedramon! Every single bit of his memory about his knowledge of Digimon and him remembering his time in the Digital World are wiped out! And that is how the tale of Neo Saiba goes..."

"Yeah... and many Digimon know for the fact that WarDevidramon is never coming back... am I correct...?" ShadowRanamon asked.

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes... the moment Gallantmon slained WarDevidramon, he absorbed WarDevidramon's data... thus, preventing him from returning."

ShadowGrumblemon sighed. "The point is... if this kid is like Neo Saiba, he might be merciless. Remember that Inumon that is with one of Yugi's friends...? Neo Saiba's VenomMyotismon killed his best friend that is a Labramon."

Frowning, that didn't convince BlackGuilmon much. "Your talking about a kid who didn't care about the lives of Digimon. He killed his own BlackMetalGreymon when he used him as a puppet, remember...? This kid that is joining us has knowledge on Duel Monsters... and I hardly doubt he is an expert of taking lives from humans..."

Nodding, ShadowRanamon also looked serious. "Correct, you ground-headed twit. And we can hardly force a child to kill his own kind, can we...? We'll just have him face against Yugi in a Duel and defeat him soundly. That's all..."

SkullSatamon popped his head in. "Hey! Shape up, everyone! He's here! He's here!"

Getting up from his seat, BlackGuilmon glanced around him with a stare. "Come. Let's welcome our new recruit. If it is important, bring one of these cases with the rare cards so we can tempt him into a Duel against Yugi even more..."

Both ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon nodded. As BlackGuilmon left, ShadowGrumblemon walked over to one of the two cases that were still open, closed it and picked it up. Before they left, both ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon looked at each other and nodded. Then, they left the tent to follow their leader.

The new arrival was in fact... Neo Saiba, though no one else knows his name yet. He rode on a Devidramon, the Champion form of MetalDevidramon. Around his right wrist was his Duel Disk and located on his belt was his card box, containing his deck. Within his deck is his three Red Eyes Black Dragons, Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon and the card that he has stolen right underneath the noses of Kaiba and Pegasus... Blue Eyes Shining Dragon.

The Devidramon landed at the edge of BlackGuilmon's base and as Neo started to get off his steed, BlackGuilmon arrived with ShadowRanamon, SkullSatamon and ShadowGrumblemon.

As Neo set his feet on the ground, BlackGuilmon greeted him with a small smile. "Welcome, human. I am BlackGuilmon, loyal servant of Lord Lucemon and leader of this army camp. Before we get any business underway, please introduce yourself to us by your name."

Nodding, Neo sighed. "I am Neo Saiba."

ShadowRanamon's jaw dropped. "Wha...? What did you say...? Neo Saiba...? The same Neo Saiba whom worked with WarDevidramon...?"

Smiling, Neo nodded. "Yes... that is me all right."

However, ShadowGrumblemon frowned. "Hold on, kid. Your not Neo Saiba! When Neo Saiba was captured by the Tamers, his memories of everything that had to do with Digimon were wiped away by..."

"Angedramon... I know." Neo grumbled. "As powerful as Angedramon's spell is, it can be easily overcomed by Lucemon's power."

That brought a smirk from BlackGuilmon. "Yes... I should know that no one can destroy the great powers of Lucemon but, tell me how you met him... start from the beggining."

Sighing, Neo looked up at the sky. "It started a few days ago when I left Maximillion Pegasus's office with the card I stolen that he intended to give to Seto Kaiba. After I went home, picked up my Duel gear stuff and left home, I started to wonder what I should do next... that is when I walked into an alleyway and found a portal to the Digital World. A couple of days later, Lucemon found me and took me to his base when I told him my name. It seems he also heard about what I have done when I worked with WarDevidramon. Between now and then, I lent him the card that I have took from him... showing to him that I won't be leaving without it. He accepted. And now, I came here with that very card to prepare myself for the ultimate Duel against Yugi Muto!"

Nodding, BlackGuilmon smiled. "And believe me, Neo... we shall help you gain the prize that you seek." He nodded towards ShadowGrumblemon, whom opened the suitcase up to show him the rare Duel Monster cards. "Which is why we are giving you a welcome gift."

Neo stared at the rare cards in awe. "No way... these cards are totally rare! _Monster Reincarnation... Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell... Deck Destruction Virus... Judgement of Anubis... Gate Guardian... Metalzoa... Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End... Skull Archfiend of Lightning... Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight..._"

BlackGuilmon grinned at Neo's awe-struck look on his face. "And there is plenty more where that came from, Neo... In fact, including this case... we have about four cases containing rare Duel Monster cards that you can use for you deck in your future battle against Yugi."

That brought a grin to Neo's face. "All right... I accept... how are you going to get Yugi to face me anyway...?"

"We have our ways..." BlackGuilmon said, grinning. He turned around to ShadowGrumblemon. "Take him to the tent that we prepared for him where he shall stay. Then, get some DarkKnightmon to get the rest of the cases and bring it to him. Make him comfortable as much as you can."

ShadowGrumblemon nodded as he closed the case. "I understand."

Neo grinned. "This deck I will be using will also include the very card that I have stolen." He opened his card box and took a card out. "Once I summon this card to the field, even Yugi's three Egyptian God cards will fall beneath it's deadly powers!"

BlackGuilmon chuckled. "I like the sound of that, Neo. Truthfully, I really like the sound of that..." He grinned. "And when the time is right, we have a new Duel Monster Champion on our side... and the others will fall..."

0000000000000000000000

Ash flinched and slowly glared at the sheepish Misty. Moments ago, Ash approched his friends with the news about him and Brendan having a good chance in a Pokemon battle if his Charizard agrees.

At that time, Misty was drinking some milk to wash down the food that Brock made for breakfast. Ash learned that Misty was drinking milk the moment he announced the news to the others... because her reaction was a shocked look and... spitting milk out on Ash.

Wiping the milk off his face, Ash continued to glare at Misty. "You know... if you said I needed a bath, you could have just told me..."

Grinning sheepishly, Misty brought out a towel from her bag. "S...Sorry, Ash... but, where you being serious about Brendan..."

Taking the towel, Ash nodded as he wiped the milk off his face. "Yeah. He just challanged me to a Pokemon battle against his Salamence with my Charizard. He said he wanted a big challange and facing against the same Pokemon who never gave up against a Blastoise and fought to the bitter end against a Blaziken in the Johto finals... he wants to face against a Pokemon with a high spirit in battle like my Charizard."

Sighing, Misty shook her head. "Too bad he's gonna lose..."

"Who...?" May asked.

Misty grinned slightly. "Charizard, who else...?"

Sweatdropping, Ash looked totally annoyed. "What...? How can you say that...? Charizard defeated a Dragon-type Pokemon before!"

Misty nodded. "True... it defeated a Dragonair in Blackthorn City... however, it failed to defeat a Dragonite during the Orange League."

Max nodded slowly. "And you have a type disadvantage, Ash. Fire attacks aren't very effective on Dragon Pokemon, that includes Water, Grass and Electric. The only type attacks that can harm Dragon Pokemon like Salamence are Ice and Dragon attacks."

Then, May's face brightened up. "Listen, Ash. How about talk Brendan into changing the battle into a starter VS starter battle. Pikachu against..."

Edward cut in. "...Sceptile... a Grass Pokemon... which can't be harmed much by Electric attacks. And only Flying, Fire, Bug and Ice type attacks can harm him."

Sweatdropping, May bowed her head. "O...K... Forget that..."

Chuckling, Brock smiled at Ash. "If you can recall... Brendan has Sceptile, Salamence, Ninetales, Absol, Walrien and Aggron on his team. And mostly, you relay on your instincts during your important Pokemon battles. Plus, you can prove to everyone that even Pokemon can overcome it's opponent that has a type advantage over him. Like when Bayleef use to be a Chikorita. She was a Grass Pokemon and with your battle knowledge, she was able to overcome Bugsy's Spinarak... a Pokemon that is part Bug and part Poison."

Ash smiled. "Yeah... we can do it! Me and Charizard will work as a team and beat Brendan!" He turned his attention to Liza. "If that is okay with you..."

Smiling, Liza got up from her siting position with a nod. "Fine by me, Ash. Although, there is no point of asking me if it's okay if you can use your own Charizard in a Pokemon battle."

Grinning, Ash looked around. "So, where is he...? I gotta tell him the good news..!"

Liza jerked a thumb in the direction behind her. "He's over there with Charla. Tell me, where exactly is this battle taking place...? I don't think Knuckles would be to happy to see most of his trees being burnt to the ground."

"Brendan told me that if me and Charizard are willing to battle against him, he'll show us the way." Ash explained before he walked off. "I'll go and tell Charizard now."

Edward smirked. "I'm sure this Pokemon battle will be great. We hardly had one for a while..."

Max nodded. "I agree. And I hope Ash knows what he is doing in his battle against Brendan."

Sighing, Misty looked at her cup of milk before staring upwards at the sky. "So do I, Max... So do I..."

000000000000000000000000

Yugi and Tristan stood in front of the desk of Chancellor Shepperd, the Duel Academia Principle. They were looking into the face of a large man with a brown beard as he smiled.

"Yugi Muto, I welcome you to Duel Academy!" Shepperd said, with a smile. "I am very happy to see that you have time to come and visit this school."

Smiling back, Yugi bowed. "It was my pleasure, Mr Shepperd. I am intrested to see how well your students do in Duel Monsters."

Nodding, Shepperd chuckled. "I am sure you are." He glanced at Tristan with a curious look. "And who is this lad that came with you...?"

Yugi looked at Tristan and smiled. "This is one of my dear friends, Tristan Taylor. He's not a Duelist but, he does play it sometimes and enjoys watching me and another friend, Joey Wheeler, having an intense Duel."

Tristan nodded and bowed. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Laughing, Shepperd got from his seat and looked at Yugi. "Now, me and the Blue Obelisk teacher called Dr Crowler have prepared a special class session for the students today. You can watch the students answer every question of Crowler's, showing how much knowledge they have on Duel Monsters. Will that be okay...?"

Yugi nodded. "That sounds perfect." He started to fiddle with the belt holding his Duel deck. "Ah... not again..."

Shepperd blinked. "Something the matter...?"

Tristan sighed. "It's Yugi's belt that holds up the box containing his deck. It's starting to worn out a little and I think it's had it."

Nodding slowly, Yugi held up the broken belt with a box attached to it. "Yeah... here it is... what am I going to do now...?"

Chuckling, Shepperd didn't looked too worried. "No problem. Leave your deck here, Yugi. I'll have someone come over to replace your belt. I'll also make sure that when they move your deck box to the new belt, they'll be very careful not to damage the cards inside it."

Tristan frowned. "Not to damage the cards inside it...? What they gonna do...? Shake it about like a milkshake...?"

Laughing, Yugi looked at Shepperd with a smile. "Thanks. Do I have to pay...?"

Shaking his head, Shepperd smiled. "Don't worry, my lad. No cost at all! Free of charge. Think of it as a gift from Duel Academy."

Yugi smiled. "Thank you very much."

"Well then, what are we waiting for...? Let's go to this class right now!" Tristan said, smiling.

Sheppherd nodded. "Very well then. Follow me."

And with that, Yugi and Tristan left the room with Shepperd... leaving Yugi's deck behind...

000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes later, Shepperd led Yugi and Tristan into a room where a bunch of kids wearing red, blue and yellow jackets sat on a row of seats with Dr. Crowler in the front.

Looking up, Crowler smiled at the sight of the most talented Duelist in the world visiting the class. "Perfect... here he is... let's show him how knowledgeable the students in Blue Obelisk and Yellow Ra are... and also show him how pathetic the Red Slifers are as well."

Shepperd clapped his hands. "OK, Dr Crowler. Proceed please."

Crowler nodded. "Very well... All right, class. Listen up. To start things off, I want you to tell me how many attributes are there in Duel Monsters, what they are and what type of Field Spell cards are used to increase their ATK strength by 500 and decrease their DEF by 400." He glanced around. "Does anyone know...?"

Bastion stood up, showing Yugi and Tristan that he belongs in Yellow Ra. "There is six attributes in Duel Monsters, Doctor. They are Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light and Darkness. Though, there is a seventh element and that is Divine, which belongs to the three Egyptian Gods that Yugi Muto has with him. However, there isn't a Field Spell card for Divine."

With a smile, Crowler nodded. "Very good, Bastion! Now, what about the Field Spell cards for the six attributes...? Alexis...? How about you...?"

Alexis stood up. From her jacket, Yugi and Tristan knew that she belongs to Blue Obelisk. "For Earth-type Duel monsters, the Field Spell card is called Gaia Power. Light Duel Monster's Field Spell card is Luminous Spark. Molten Destruction is a Field Spell card for Fire. The Darkness monster's Field Spell card is Mystic Plasma Zone. The Water Duel Monster's Field card is Umiirika. And the Wind monster's Field card is Rising Air Current."

Crowler clapped. "Excellent, Alexis! Excellent! Top marks for you!"

Shepperd nodded. "Yes... very good, Alexis. Now, Crowler, please ask a member of Red Slifer a question of the type of Spell cards."

Crowler grinned. "Certainly..." He directed his attention to Syrus with a cruel smirk. "You there! Stand up!"

Syrus gulped. "M...Me...?" He stood up quickly. "Ah... yes... okay..."

Yugi frowned. "Man... it looks like that teacher doesn't like kids whom are in Red Slifer..."

With a nod, Tristan grits his teeth. "Man... it's cruel that he is picking on that kid..."

Grinning, Crowler walked over and looked at Syrus. "Tell me, kiddo. Tell the whole class of what the Field Spell cards do..."

Gulping, Syrus felt nervous. "They... erm... they, they... they..."

Noticing the delay, Crowler started to get impatient. "Hurry up, boy! We have an important Duelist here and we can't waste his time by having you think up the answer about the question... can we...?"

That made Syrus looked even more nervous. "Well, erm... you see... they..."

Groaning, Crowler turned and walked off. "Enough... sit down... this is why I don't enjoy teaching students in Red Slifer... they take too long..."

Some of the kids in Blue Obelisk and Yellow Ra sniggered at that while the Red Slifer students blushed. Shepperd frowned. "Crowler... I warned you..."

However, a certain Red Slifer student have different opinions. "Hey, teach. May I ask you a question...? Why are you putting yourself down...?"

Blinking, Crowler turned around with a confused look. "What are you talking about...? I'm putting down the students of Red Slifer, not me."

The Red Slifer student that spoke up was none other than Jaden Yuki. He smiled as he explained. "Well, I am a student in Red Slifer however, I beaten you in a Duel, remember. So, not only you put down Red Slifer... you also put down yourself as well."

A Blue Obelisk nodded with a laugh. "He's right!"

A Yellow Ra student started to burst out in laughter. "Dr Crowler insulted himself!"

Most the students laughed at this, including Shepperd. Crowler fumed as he yelled out. "**NEXT QUESTION! ONTO THE NEXT QUESTION!**"

Tristan sniggered. "Man, that kid is good. He looks familiar..."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah... that's Jaden. We've seen him before... when he faced Neo Saiba in a Duel on Monday, remember...?"

With a nod, Tristan smiled. "Yeah, I remember. That was an excellent Duel from him."

Looking up, Crowler noticed Tristan and smirked. "I have an idea..." He spoke up loud. "Hey, you kid... the one who is with Yugi! What is your name...?"

Blinking, Tristan looked down at Crowler with a puzzled look. "Erm... my name is Tristan Taylor. I'm a friend of Yugi's..."

"Ah... which means you also know a bit about Duel Monsters then..." Crowler said with a grin. "Why not come down here and answer a few of my questions..."

With a shrug, Tristan walked down the stairs. "O...OK..."

Walking over to Yugi, Shepperd frowned. "This doesn't look good... I have a feeling that Crowler will be asking your friend some tough questions..."

Smiling, Yugi shook his head. "Don't worry about it... I have faith in Tristan. Even though he doesn't play much, he has a bit of knowledge on Duel Monsters. Watch..."

When Tristan arrived, Crowler grinned. "OK... First question... Tell me what you know about Judgement of Anubis..."

Tristan smirked. "Oh... that's easy. It's a powerful Counter Trap card. It can only be activated when a Magic card played by an opponent has the effect to destroy your field of Magic and Trap cards. By discarding one card from your hand, you can negate the effects of the Magic card and also, destroy one of your opponent's face-up monsters on the field. Not only the opponent lose that monster, he will also lose LP equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points."

With his face showing shock, Crowler tried to regain his composure. "V...Very good... I... I know your use to call Spell cards Magic so... I'll let you off for that..." He shook his head and smirked. "Here is a riddle that you can't answer. What card allows you to draw three from your deck but, leaves you with one...?"

Snapping his fingers, Tristan smiled. "Easy! That is a Magic card called Graceful Charity. It allows you to draw three cards from the top of your deck but, you have to discard two from your hand to the graveyard."

Sighing, Crowler clapped slowly. "Good... very good..."

With a nod, Tristan reached in his pocket and brought out a couple of cards. "I know... not only I know them... I also own them."

That gave Crowler an idea. "Really...? Then, you have a deck with you then..."

Tristan nodded. "Yeah... though, I don't play much on the game, I am intrested in it."

"Then... maybe you would like to Duel one of the students then...? To show them your Dueling skills, hmm...?" Crowler asked.

Tristan smiled. "Sure. I would like to have a go."

That brought a smile even bigger on Crowler's face. "Perfect..."

On the top, Yugi sweatdropped. "Why do I got a bad feeling about this...?"

0000000000000000000000

Moments later, Tristan stood in the middle of the Dueling arena with the Duel Academy's version of the Duel Disk. He shuffled his deck and placed it into the slot. "All right, I'm ready!"

Sitting on the audience benches, Yugi glanced at Sheppherd with a worried look. "Is he going to be okay...? I mean... who is he facing...?"

Sheppherd sighed. "Knowing Crowler, it'll be a student from Blue Obelisk..."

Crowler appeared and grinned at Tristan. "Mr Taylor... allow me to introduce to you... your opponent... Zane Truesdale!"

The moment Zane stepped up onto the arena, Tristan gasped. "Wha...? He's a Blue Obelisk!"

Crowler grinned. "I know..." He looked at Zane. "Here you are, Kaiser. He wants to challange a student so, I thought you would like to show not only him your skills but, Yugi as well."

Sighing, Zane nodded. "Very well." He glanced at Tristan with a smile. "You ready...?"

With a grin, Tristan activated his Duel Disk. "Sure, let's Duel!"

(**_TRISTAN: _4000**)

(**_ZANE:_ 4000**)

Yugi looked at Shepperd with a confused look. "Why did Crowler called him Kaiser...?"

Sheppherd sighed. "Because Zane is the most talented Duelist in this Academy. He is the only student that has defeated Jaden in a battle. And your going to see why..."

After drawing five cards, Tristan grinned. "Allow me to kick things off..." He drew a card and smirked. "All right... I summon the Berserk Gorilla in ATK mode!"

A large orange ape took shape on Tristan's field, grunt and bashing his chest in rage.

(_Berserk Gorilla. ATK/2000 DEF/1000_)

Tristan smiled as he explained. "This ape has two side effects. One, it will destroy itself if it stationed itself in DEF mode, face-up... and two, it must attack every turn. However, it can't attack now so... I end my turn."

Zane nodded. "Very good." He drew he next card and placed it onto the field. "I summon my Cyber Dragon to the field in ATK mode!"

To Tristan's shock, a large metallic silver serpent took shape onto the field, hissing as it held it's head up high.

(_Cyber Dragon. ATK/2100 DEF/1600_)

Tristan's jaw dropped. "No way... 2100...? How can that be...?"

Zane smirked. "Cyber Dragon's level is 5... but, also an effect monster. If my opponent has a monster on the field while I don't, I can summon a Cyber Dragon to the field without giving up any monsters to summon it."

Gulping, Tristan didn't like the look of this. "Oh man..."

"Cyber Dragon... attack the Berserk Gorilla now!" Zane ordered.

Growling, Cyber Dragon unleashed a powerful blast of white energy from it's mouth, crushing Tristan's monster with ease.

(**_TRISTAN:_ 3900**)

Yugi was in shock. "Whoa... He summoned a level 5 monster in his first turn...? No way! He must be a talented Duelist!"

Sheppherd nodded. "Of course... do you remember the Red Slifer student that had problems answering Crowler's question on Field Spell cards...?" When Yugi nodded, Shepperd continued. "He is Syrus Truesdale... the younger brother of Zane."

Yugi blinked rapidly. "Really...? Man, must be tough for Syrus... to have a brother in Blue Obelisk and to look down at him just because he is in Red Slifer."

Chuckling, Sheppherd shook his head. "Actually... you could be wrong about Zane, Yugi. Zane is not only a talented Duelist but, he also has a heart. He also respects the Duelists that he battles against... including Jaden."

"Good... that's what I like to hear... a Duelist with heart." Yugi said before muttering to himself. "And as much as Joey doesn't want to admit it... even Kaiba..."

It was Tristan's turn and as he drew a card, he smirked. "OK... No way you can pass this one! I summon the Battle Footballer in DEF mode!"

Appearing on the field was a robotic warrior dressed in an American Footballer suit, kneeling down as it grunted.

(_Battle Footballer. ATK/1000 DEF/2100_)

Zane smiled. "Good. This means that Cyber Dragon can't destroy monsters if it's DEF points are the same or higher than it's ATK points. Very good."

Tristan bowed. "Thank you. End turn."

Drawing his next card, Zane smirked. "Time to end this Duel.."

That took Tristan off guard. "Wha...?"

Holding up a card, Zane smirked. "I activate the Spell card...** Power Bond!**"

"Power... Bond...? What the heck is that...?" Tristan asked.

Zane smiled as he explained. "Power Bond is a Polymerization-special card for Machine Fusion monsters. I can Fusion Summon a Machine Fusion monster to the field after sending the material monsters to the graveyard."

Tristan gulped. "Ooh boy... that doesn't sound good..."

"And I will be sending my three Cyber Dragons to the graveyard." Zane said, sending the Cyber Dragon on his field to the graveyard along with the two in his hand. "To summon my ultimate monster, the** CYBER END DRAGON!**"

Gasping, Tristan held his arms over his face as Cyber Dragon started to glow brightly. "Three Cyber Dragons...? He's like Kaiba who has three Blue Eyes White Dragon and Neo who has three Red Eyes Black Dragon! How bad can this monster be...?" He uncovered his arms and sweatdropped. "Me and my big mouth..."

In place of Cyber Dragon was a massive three-headed silver dragon, roaring and hissing as it stood beside it's master, Zane.

(_Cyber End Dragon. ATK/4000 DEF/2800_)

Zane smirked. "And thus, the next part of Power Bond has been activated. It will increase my massive dragon's ATK points by it's original ATK points. In other words, Cyber End Dragon's ATK points increases by 4000!"

(_Cyber End Dragon. ATK/4000_ V _8000_)

Tristan's jaw dropped to the floor in shock. "No way! 8000...? This is like the rival for the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Doesn't this card have any cost at all...?"

Nodding, Zane smiled. "Of course... if I end my turn, I shall recieve LP damage equal to the original ATK points of the monster that I used Power Bond on."

Tristan blinked. "OK... Cyber End Dragon's original ATK points was 4000... and your LP is at 4000." He then, smiled. "All right. Once Battle Footballer is done and you end your turn... I win the Duel!"

Zane shook his head. "Actually... ask yourself this question... Why would I activate Power Bond, risking the cost, to summon a 8000 ATK point monster against your DEF monster...?"

Blinking, Tristan groaned. "It has a special effect...?"

"Correct... When Cyber End Dragon attacks a monster in DEF position, the difference between Cyber End Dragon's ATK points and your Battle Footballer's DEF points will come out of your LP." Zane explained calmly with a smile.

Sweatdropping, Tristan nodded slowly. "I see... I'm dead..."

Zane smirked. "I guess so... Cyber End Dragon, attack his Battle Footballer now!"

Roaring, Cyber End Dragon unleashed a triple beam of laser from it's mouth. Striking Battle Footballer, Tristan fell to his butt as his DEF monster exploded into metal.

(**_TRISTAN:_ 0**)

Yugi was in shock. "No way... he defeated Tristan and hasn't lost one single LP! He is amazing!"

Sheppherd nodded. "Yes... I totally agree with you there, Yugi..."

Zane walked over to Tristan and held his hand. "Here... let me help you up..."

Groaning, Tristan took Zane's hand and got up. "Thanks... man, your good."

Smiling, Zane bowed. "I thank you."

Crowler was nearby and clapped happily. "See that, Mr Taylor? Zane is the most powerful Duelist in Duel Academy history! Not even Jaden Yuki can beat him!"

Growling, Tristan then smirked. "If that is so... why not battle Zane yourself...?"

That took Crowler by surprise. "Wha...?"

Zane also smirked. "Yes, Doctor. Duel me... please teach us all you know about your Dueling skills against me... please...?"

Nodding, Sheppherd got up and called out in a booming voice. "Yes, Crowler. Go for it! You might make yourself a name if you defeated the best Duelist in the Academy that happens to defeat the very student that defeated **YOU!**"

Hearing that, Crowler got his Duel Disk, placed his shuffled deck in and leapt up onto the arena. "OK! Let's do this! Bring it on!"

"Very well." Zane said, winking at Tristan before getting into position to face Crowler.

Tristan sighed as he got off the arena with a smile. "Ah... sweet revenge..."

Yugi shook his head. "Well... no one said that this visit would be peaceful..."

000000000000000000000000

Kagura walked down the hallway of the academy, thinking to himself and wonder when Yugi will give everyone a special event by Dueling against one of the Academy's finest students. Either Zane, Jaden, Bastion or Chazz.

The Yellow Ra student was making his way to the Dueling Arena where Yugi is said to be right now and hopes that Yugi himself will show everyone the power of his deck when...

A large, kind lady wearing glasses called Miss Dorothy walked out of Shepperd's office with her younger assisstant. She smiled. "Right then... a new belt for Yugi is done. Good job on moving his deck carefully."

Her assisstant bowed. "Thank you, miss."

As the two left, Kagura blinked. "Yugi...? His deck...?" He glanced at the office and peered in as soon as the close was clear. Lucky for him, neither the kind lady or her assisstant have noticed him as they came out so, he has a chance.

Kagura found out that the office has no one in except for himself. He noticed the belt that Yugi wore to hold his duel box in and the blue duel box itself were on Shepperd's desk. Carefully, Kagura walked over to the desk and opened up the duel box. When he took out the cards, he gasped.

"These cards... it's actually Yugi's deck..." Kagura muttered before glancing around. "This is it... the truth I need to find out how Yugi's deck was able to overcome the ultimate decks that Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus owned..."

With that, he whirled around and ran out of the room with Yugi's deck. Kagura was so desperate to find the right deck for him that he didn't relaise that he has actually stolen another Duelist's deck. Only fate knows if he is allowed to stay in the Academy or not...

000000000000000000000000

"**ARGH!**" Was the cry of Dr Crowler as he landed on his butt for the tenth time as his Ancient Gear Golem... was blasted to bits and pieces by Cyber End Dragon... again.

Zane smirked as the Duel was over for the third time. "Guess you lost again, Doctor..."

Grinning weakly, Crowler slowly got off the floor and dusted himself off. "V...Very good, Zane... that is today's lesson over...?"

Tristan smirked. "What lesson...? Showing how you can lose three times in a row...?"

Sweatdropping, Crowler glared at Tristan. "That's... not it..." He grumbled as he walked off the arena. "I don't believe this... I must have lost my mind..."

"He finally admits it." Zane muttered before he nodded to Tristan and then, walking off.

Sighing, Tristan looked up and winked at Yugi, whom is still in the audience seats. "I'll see ya outside this arena, Yug!"

Yugi nodded and called back. "OK, Tristan!" He directed his attention to Sheppherd. "So, what now...? Do you think I should demonstate my deck to everyone by Dueling one of your students...?"

Sheppherd nodded. "Of course... I'll try and pick a suitable opponent for you. I'm sure Jaden Yuki would love to have a Duel against you."

Nodding, Yugi smiled. "Yeah... I remember the promise I made to him back in Shinjuku Stadium during Kaiba's miniature tournament. Bring him over to where Tristan is and I'll meet you guys there. I'm heading back to your office. I left my deck there, remember...?"

Sheppherd nodded with a smile. "OK, Yugi. I'll prepare everything for you."

With a smile, Yugi got up and bowed. "Thank you." He then, ran off.

Down a few seats below Yugi and Sheppherd was Jaden himself as he relaxed in his chair and sighed. "OK... Hands up if you agree that Dr Crowler has embrassed himself by beating crushed by Zane, three times in a row..."

Around him were Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus and Chumley. They all raised their hands up with a sigh. Jaden smirked. "Thought so..."

Grumbling, Chazz crossed his arms over in front of his chest. "We all knew that Crowler set this Duel up for that Tristan kid to face Yugi... and to lose..."

"Still though, at least Crowler has been taught a lesson by Zane and Tristan." Alexis said before she sighed. "Though, what sort of lesson... I don't know..."

Bastion thought of something and frowned. "It's true that Zane has never been defeated in a Duel, am I correct...?"

Syrus nodded. "Yeah... my brother has a perfect unbeatable streak. No one has ever been able get his LP to zero... and even if they were able to destroy his Cyber End Dragon, Zane always finds a way to bring back his strongest Fusion monster to the field..."

Chumley noticed Bastion's expression and frowned. "What's wrong...? What are you thinking of...?"

"Well... what if Yugi and Zane faced each other in a Duel...? Who will be the victor...? If Zane loses, his perfect record will come to a stop." Bastion explained. "But, if Yugi loses..."

Blinking, it dawned on Chazz of what Bastion was saying. "If Zane beats Yugi... then, he'll take away the title that Seto Kaiba was after for these past years... the Battle City Duelist Champion of the World!"

Jaden smirked. "No way... Yugi can overcome his opponents with nerves of steel... After all, an 8000 ATK point Cyber End Dragon was a rookie compair to the monster that Phillipe Sagara played on that tournament last Monday."

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, your right... Yugi never gives up... even when he is in a jam, he always pull through... I hope we get to see him Duel here soon..."

"If so... who will Duel him...?" Chumley asked.

That was when Shepperd walked down with a smile. "Jaden Yuki, can you come with me please... Yugi would like to have a Duel against you..."

Chazz grumbled. "Figures... it always Jaden..."

Smiling, Jaden got off his seat and gave off the thumbs up. "Oh yeah! Even if I lose against Yugi, I'll do my best against him!"

Chumley smiled. "I'm sure you do, Jaden..."

000000000000000000

Yugi walked into Shepperd's office with a smile. He is glad he made the choice to visit the academy today. And going to see Jaden's Dueling skills is going to be great.

As he walked over to the desk, Yugi frowned. Something doesn't feel right... when he picked up his deck box, he gasped.

The image of the Pharaoh, Yami, appeared beside Yugi. "Something wrong...?"

"Pharaoh... our deck..." Yugi whispered in horror, as he held it open. "It's... gone...!"

000000000000000000

"Are you serious...?" Sheppherd gasped in horror.

Yugi nodded. It didn't took long for the young Duelist to react by dropping the box inside Shepperd's office and running out to find Sheppherd with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Zane and Tristan.

Tristan growled as he grabbed his head in anger. "That deck-stealing jerk! Why would he do such a thing...? Stealing your deck...?"

Chazz smirked. "Isn't it obvious...? It's the Egyptian God cards and that Magnadramon card that Yugi owns..."

Yugi shook his head. "No... Tristan...?"

Nodding, Tristan opened his coat and brought out the four cards that Yugi gave to him earlier. "He gave me these for safe keeping... because many Duelists here would do nothing but, get their greedy hands on them..."

Chumley gasped. "Slifer the Sky Dragon...? Obelisk the Tormentor...? The Winged Dragon of Ra...? Magnadramon...? If they are all here, then... the deck..."

Zane sighed. "There is two possible choices of why Yugi's deck was stolen... Either the four cards that Tristan has been protecting or they want to research that deck for themselves and learn the secrets of how to win..."

Hearing that, Bastion flinched as he thought about the only person who would research Yugi's deck. "_Kagura... you really have stepped over the line for this one..._"

Syrus stood forward. "We better find the thief right away! He might have ran outside!"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah... he hasn't got a lot of ground if he runs around inside this place..." He turned back to Yugi. "Don't worry, Yugi! We'll get your deck back!"

Smiling, Yugi nodded back as Tristan handed him his four rare cards back. "Thank you, everyone."

Sheppherd coughed. "Jaden! Syrus! Chumley! Alexis! Chazz! Bastion! I want all of you to help Yugi and Tristan to find the missing deck!"

The students nodded as Tristan started to run off. "Come on! Let's make a start on this!"

Yugi started to run after Tristan with the students right behind him. "Wait up, Tristan!"

Zane stood with Sheppherd as he sighed. "Good luck, you guys..."

00000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, Ash and his Charizard goes one-on-one with Brendan and his Salamence. The question is, can they defeat the Hoenn League Champion...? Or will Brendan overcome them with ease...? Meanwhile, Jaden and the others found Kagura... and Jaden has to Duel Kagura himself. Problem is... Kagura is using Yugi's deck! How can Jaden overcome the very deck that Yugi used to defeat Pegasus and Kaiba... Wait and see!**

**These events happened in the future GX episodes of 18 and 19... where Jaden actually faces against Kagura in a Duel. Kagurazaka is from the Japanese version and seeing as there is no dub name yet, I gave him a short name as it will be a bother to repeat the long name over and over again, hmm...?**

**And better review this chapter quickly because, it won't be long until the 67th chapter of the main events will be coming!**

**So, until next time... see ya!**


	67. Battle of the Academy! Ultimate Test!

**All right, everyone. Like I mentioned before in my last chapter, what's happening in Duel Academy in this chapter takes place in GX episodes of 18 and 19. Though, there is a lot of difference between this chapter and those episodes. Like for example, Yugi and Tristan isn't actually at the Academy itself... and let's not forget that Chazz isn't in the Academy anymore so, he wouldn't be watching Jaden's battle as well.**

**Kagura or Kagurazaka is from the Japanese version of the two GX episodes. I shorten it to Kagura as it's much easier for me to spell. You'll find out his dub name in the dub version of the GX episodes. **

**The Pokemon battle between Ash's Charizard and Brendan's Salamence was done by fellow FFNet author, Ri2. You should check out his current Pokemon story, it's good. Sorta. Heh...**

**Now, onto the 67th chapter, everyone! Enjoy!**

0000000000000000000000000000

Brendan smiled as Ash walked forward with Charizard behind him. "You ready...?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah!"

"Good... follow me..." Brendan said.

The battle area for Ash's Charizard VS Brendan's Salamence was a rocky arena near the edge of the volcano located upon Angel Island. Ash stood to one side while Brendan stood at the other, throwing the ball containing his dragon and bringing it out.

Misty, Brock, Max, May, Edward, Liza, Charla, Susie, Takuya, JP, Tommy, Vulko and BlackAgumon were the spectators. Seeing as Pokemon was a popular video game and cartoon show in the Spirit Digidestined's world, Tommy was happy to see a Pokemon battle up close.

Takuya glanced at Misty with a small smile. "Does Knuckles know that there is a Pokemon battle going on here...?"

Misty shrugged. "I dunno... I don't think he'll notice..." She glanced at Brock. "You said you found a perfect way of distracting him for a while..."

Brock nodded. "Oh yeah... I've got Rouge to distract Knuckles seeing as he got a thing for her."

Nodding, Misty sweatdropped. "I see... Brock, you have no idea what you've just done..."

Bowing his head, Brock knew that Misty got news for her. "OK... Something tells me that Knuckles and Rouge don't exactly get along together..."

"Brock... don't you remember when we came onto this island a few days ago...? Those two had a massive arguement that even the people in North Pole could hear!" JP said.

Susie giggled. "He was busy staring at me..."

Max sighed. "Figures..."

Tommy sighed. "Ash better be careful... he may not know but, Charizard's physical attacks have now been cut in half ever since Salamence came out."

Blinking, May looked at Tommy with a confused look. "Why...?"

"It's Salamence's special ability called Intimidate. It lowers the foe's attack power by half when it comes out to battle." Tommy explained.

Max nodded. "He's right... it's like Sceptile's Overgrowth move."

Vulko blinked. "Do I have a special ability too...?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, you do. It's called Flash Fire. When a Pokemon uses a Fire-type attack on ya, you'll absorb the flames and increase your own."

Laughing, BlackAgumon grinned at the young Vulpix child. "Heh... you a walking fire-proof fox, Vulko. Imagine that..."

Vulko giggled and nodded.

Stepping forward, Brock shouted out. "**LET THE MATCH BEGIN! ASH VS BRENDAN! CHARIZARD VS SALAMENCE! ONE-ON-ONE BATTLE! LET'S IT COMMENCE! NO TIME LIMIT! GO!**"

"Okay Salamence, let's start things off with a Dragon Claw!" Brendan ordered, pointing towards Ash and Charizard.

Salamence growled and flapped his wings a few times, lifting himself off the ground, then charged through the air towards Charizard, front claws pointing outward and glowing white.

"Charizard, catch them!" Ash countered.

Just before the claws could strike him, Charizard's arms shot forward, grabbing Salamence's legs by the wrists and pushing against them, keeping them away from his face. The momentum from Salamence's charge pushed him back several feet, causing him to dig his claws into the ground, but he managed to bring the dragon's attack to a halt.

Misty grunted. "Come on, Ash..."

Ash smirked. "Now, before he can break free, use Submission!"

Before Salamence could indeed break free or Brendan could give an order, Charizard fell onto his back, clutching Salamence to his chest, rolled over a few times while pressing his foe into the ground, and flung him into a rock at the edge of their battlefield with the momentum he had gathered from rolling about. The rock shattered as Salamence's hard head impacted against it, but the dragon looked more angered than actually hurt.

Tommy rubbed his neck and cringed. "When Salamence was a Bagon and Shelgon, it's special ability was Rock Head, which will protect him from attacks that not only give damage to his foe but... also gives damage to him."

Liza nodded. "In other words... that Submission move didn't even make that dragon flinched..."

"It'll take more than that to defeat us!" Brendan asserted. "Salamence, Fly!"

Salamence roared and flapped his wings, blowing away the pebbles and dust from the rock he had shattered as he rose into the air.

Sighing, Liza shook her head slowly. "I knew it... Salamence didn't felt a thing... plus, thanks to his special ability, Submission's power is halved. Ash better use Charizard's fire attacks... even if they don't work well on Dragon Pokemon..."

Nodding at Liza, May called out. "Go, Ash! Go for it!"

"Charizard, go after him!" Ash commanded. Charizard nodded and with a flap of his wings flew up after Salamence as the dragon rose higher into the air.

Brendan smirked. "Just what I thought! Salamence, Aerial Ace!"

Salamence growled and dove down towards Charizard, fangs bared.

"Charizard, use your own Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted quickly.

Charizard narrowed his eyes and flew upwards towards his opponent, steeling himself for the attack. At the same exact time, both Pokemon seemed to vanish…and then there was a flash in the air as the two dragon Pokemon collided in midair, recoiling from the impact and falling away a few meters before managing to flap their wings and regain flight.

Takuya sweatdropped. "Man... it's getting really intense up there..."

"Those guys aren't backing down... hope it doesn't give off too much destruction here... or we'll have to explain to Knuckles why this mountain of his is damaged..." JP said.

"Salamence, Dragonbreath!" Brendan commanded.

Salamence opened his mouth and spat a stream of green fumes at Charizard.

"Counter it with Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

Charizard opened his mouth and breathed a long stream of fire at his foe. The two breath attacks collided in the air between the two dragons, fought each other a moment for dominance, and then exploded, temporarily filling the air between Charizard and Salamence with smoke.

"Aerial Ace!" Brendan shouted, taking an advantage as he saw it.

Charizard blinked in confusion as Salamence burst out of the smoke cloud, charging right towards him.

May gasped. "**ASH! LOOK OUT!**"

"**Dodge it!**" Ash yelled frantically, but there was no time. Salamence crashed into Charizard, sending him flying backwards as the dragon raked his claws against the fire Pokemon's chest. Enraged, Charizard spat a few Embers at Salamence as he flew past, but they only struck the dragon's armored chest plates and did no damage.

"Charizard, are you okay?" Ash asked anxiously. Charizard roared in affirmation, not taking his eyes off Salamence as he came flying back towards him. "Okay then! Use Fire Spin!"

Charizard opened his mouth and spat another stream of fire at the dragon, but this one was spiral-shaped and came at Salamence like a corkscrew, wrapping itself around the dragon before it could move out of the way and beginning to constrict inward.

"Salamence, use Protect and Aerial Ace to get through there!" Brendan ordered.

Salamence started glowing with the aura of Protect as the flames licked harmlessly against his skin while he increased his speed and seemingly vanished from the flame spiral.

BlackAgumon opened his mouth in awe. "Whoa..."

"What? Where'd he go?" Ash asked in confusion as both he and Charizard scanned the skies for any sign of their opponent.

Salamence reappeared right behind Charizard and slammed into him, digging his claws into the dragon's back. Charizard roared in pain, tumbling down towards the ground as his wings faltered a moment, but managed to regain control in time to keep from hitting the hard, rocky earth. He kicked up dust as he angrily flapped his wings faster, soaring back up towards the enemy dragon.

"Charizard, Fire Blast!" Ash called out.

Charizard opened his jaws and spat a huge five-pointed fire cross at Salamence.

"Use your own Fire Blast, Salamence!" Brendan countered.

Salamence roared and unleashed a fire cross of his own. The two incredibly powerful fire blasts rocketed towards each other, colliding as the two dragons flew closer to each other and fighting for space for a moment before finally exploding, flinging both Salamence and Charizard away. By the time Charizard managed to regain control of his flight by flapping his wings several times to slow down, he was hovering over the volcano. The lava burbled happily in the crater below, and the heat from the volcanic mountain wafted upward, bathing Charizard and causing him to relax a little before he caught himself and remembered they were in a battle.

Charla shook her head while Liza smirked. "Yeah, I know... Charizard sure loves his lava baths, huh...?" She giggled at Charla's annoyed face.

Edward smiled. "Man... this is a good battle... nothing can spoil this..."

"Lemme give you one guess of who could spoil it..." Came a familiar voice. The spectators froze and turned around to see Knuckles standing nearby with an annoyed look. "Now... I'll let you off on this battle thing as long as you clean this mess up and tell me who sent Rouge to distract me while I was guarding the Master Emerald..."

With quick thinking, Edward grabbed Brock and shoved him in front of Knuckles. "Here! He's your man! Do what you want with him... just don't kill us!"

Brock sweatdropped as the other Pokemon trainers nodded with Edward's choice. "Thanks for your help, you guys..."

Sighing, Knuckles stepped foward. "I'll deal with you later, Dock..."

Sweatdropping again, Brock sighed. "It's Brock..."

"Whatever..." Knuckles muttered as he looked down at the battle. "They better be careful... I don't want anything happened to my island."

Takuya waved it off. "Don't worry... it'll be okay. Just watch the match. It's great!"

Ash wasn't listening to what was going on, however... he's got an idea the moment Charizard came out of the lava bath. "Charizard, use Fire Spin again!" he cried as Salamence dove towards Charizard like a vulture, frustrated and ready to end the battle.

Charizard nodded, getting an inkling of Ash's plan, and breathed out his fire spiral, which once more encircled Salamence and started to constrict.

Brendan looked annoyed. "What, this again? Salamence, Protect and Aerial Ace, just like last time!"

Salamence glowed with the power of Protect for a moment, repelling the flames, then vanished from the Fire Spin, causing the flames to collapse on themselves and burn out futilely.

"Now Charizard, catch him!" Ash yelled. "He'll be in the same place as before!"

Charizard spun around just as Salamence reappeared behind him and grabbed the dragon's forelegs by the wrists before he could dig his claws into his back.

"What...?" Brendan and Salamence were both shocked. "How did you spot that...?"

Ash smirked. "You said, '_just like last time_', so Charizard and I figured that your Salamence would attack from the same place too. Now Charizard, let's see how Salamence likes a little lava bath! Aerial Submission and Seismic Toss!"

Misty smirked. "Brendan made a mistake of repeating the same pattern... just like Falkner in Violet City with his Pidgeot."

"Yeah... if Ash keeps this up... he might win!" Max said.

Charizard wrapped his strong arms around Salamence's body, pinning the dragon to his chest as he arced into the air and started flying in a circle, going up and down, up and down, moving faster and faster as he picked up speed, the momentum and centripetal force pinning Salamence to his chest. The dragon roared in fury, struggling to break free as he was buffeted by the wind as they kept moving faster, but was unable to break free.

"Okay Charizard, I think now's a good time to finish this!" Ash said with a grin.

Charizard reached the peak of his circular loop, paused a moment, then dove straight downward, using the momentum he had built up from his Submission to shoot towards the molten lake beneath him like a missile.

"Salamence, get out of there!" Brendan cried.

Salamence fought with all his might against Charizard's iron grip. He clawed at the dragon's shoulders and wings with his claws, tearing out strips of flesh and ripping holes in his wings. He bit into Charizard's neck with Crunch, causing the dragon to grimace in pain. But Charizard would not let go. His fighting spirit would not let him relinquish his hold. And so, together, the two dragons fell into the lava.

The spectators watched in amazement as a huge pillar of fire erupted from the volcano moments after Charizard and Salamence had dived in. Knuckles growled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Those damn Pokemon better not have got the stupid mountain erupting again, the turn-off valve is still damaged from the last time!"

After a moment, the pillar subsided, and Knuckles' fears went unrealized as the momentary increased churning in the lava pit settled down and went back to normal.

Vulko gasped in horror while BlackAgumon sighed. "Don't worry, Vulko... Dragons, either Pokemon or Digimon, can live in lava without any pain..."

Sighing with relief, Vulko smiled. "That's good..."

Kneeling beside the small black dinosaur, JP whispered. "_Is that true...?_"

BlackAgumon shrugged as he whispered back. "_Beats me but, it's better to keep Vulko worried about Salamence's fate, huh...?_"

Sweatdropping, JP nodded. "_Good point..._"

Drops of magma flew as Charizard, his orange skin a deeper shade of red than usual, burst out of the volcano, gasping for air. His flesh was steaming around the wounds Salamence had opened, and his wings were trembling as if at any moment they would fall apart, but he was all right. He managed to glide down back to the battlefield in front of Ash, landing with some dignity instead of crashing out-right as his weakened body was crying out for him to go to sleep, and managed a fierce grin as Ash whooped. "Yeah! You did it, Charizard! Uh, are you all right?" he asked, a look of concern on his face, just like Charla's. Charizard grunted and waved it off, as if saying his injuries were as insignificant as a headache and he'd be fine in a couple of hours. "Well, okay then, if you're sure…great job! You really showed it to that Salamence!"

His compliments were interrupted by a laugh from Brendan. "I don't think it's over yet, Ash!"

Ash blinked, as did Charizard. "Huh? What do you-"

A monstrous roar echoed across the island as Salamence erupted from the volcano, shaking embers off his wings as he rose into the air, still managing to convey a sense of fear even though his skin was severely burnt, his wings were full of holes and practically in tatters, and he looked on the brink of exhaustion. Despite all this, it was clear that the dragon Pokemon still had more than enough fight left in him to continue this.

Ash gasped, as did Charizard. "N-no way! How'd he-"

"This **IS** one of the Pokemon I used to become the Hoenn League Champion!" Brendan pointed out. "You didn't think he'd go down that easy, did you?"

Standing in shock, Ash sighed and shook his head. "Now you said that... no..."

Brendan nodded. "Good! This battle isn't over yet! And I am sure that Salamence will not go down without a fight!"

Salamence roared as he agreed with his trainer while Charizard smiled. This will be intresting to see who will win the fight.

And the battle continues...

00000000000000000000000

Yugi and Tristan rushed through the forest, trying to find the theif who stole Yugi's deck. Looking down, Tristan gasped for air as he asked a question.

"Do... you... have... any idea... where this theif could... be..?" Tristan asked, gasping for air as they ran.

Shaking his head, Yugi gasped for air too. "No, Tristan... but, it's better... then standing... around... doing nothing..."

The two continued to run before they stopped before a building that looked abandoned. After staring at the place for a while, Tristan whispered in awe. "What's this place...?"

Yugi shrugged. "I've got no idea..."

Tristan sighed. "Well... **THIS** could be a perfect place for that creep who stole your deck to hide! Let's go in and nab that little creep!"

"I wouldn't think he would hide in there... he's in enough trouble already." Came a voice. Whirling around, Yugi and Tristan saw Alexis walking up to them. "So, please do us a favour and don't go in there..."

Staring at the girl, Yugi smiled a little. "Your Alexis, aren't you...?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah... Alexis Rhodes is my name... and as you can see, I am from Blue Obelisk."

Tristan glanced at Alexis' jacket and nodded. "Yeah... I met you outside the arena before Yugi came along with the bad news... so, why can't we go in this place...? What is it anyway...?"

Sighing, Alexis looked at the building with sad eyes. "This... building was a dorm for special students from Blue Obelisk, who have the honour to stay and research the origin of how Maximillion Pegasus created Duel Monsters... and... and they all vanished..."

Yugi gasped. "Vanished...?"

Nodding, Alexis looked at the ground. "Rumours were that during their research... they found out that Duel Monsters were somehow based on a... mystical power called... the Shadow Realm..."

That caused Yugi to gulp a little. "I... see..."

"After which... all these students inside these dorms vanished without a trace..." Alexis whispered in sadness. "And no one knows where they are..."

Noticing the look, Tristan walked over to Alexis' side. "Are you okay...? By any chance one of those students in that dorm was a good friend of yours or..."

Alexis shook her head and looked up. "Actually... one of the students that vanished in this dorm... was my older brother..."

Flinching, Tristan looked at Alexis with a understanding look. "I'm sorry..."

Changing the subject, Alexis sighed and looked at Yugi. "When the students vanished, Sheppherd feared that we might vanish too if we go in that place so, he made sure that this building is forbidden to go into... and I'm sure the theif who stole your deck is smart enough not to go in here... so, we better try somewhere else..."

Nodding, Yugi smiled. "Right... thank you, Alexis." He glanced at Tristan. "Come on... let's try somewhere else... and quick!"

With a nod, Tristan followed behind his friend. "Right behind ya, Yugi!"

Watching them go, Alexis sighed and glanced at the building with a sad look in her eyes. "Brother... one day, I know we'll see each other again... I promise..."

00000000000000000000000

Standing on a rocky area near the sea, Kagura stood on a stern boulder... with a Duel Disk latched on his arm and held the deck that Yugi uses with a grin.

"This is perfect... this deck is wonderful... now I can see why Yugi is the champion of Duel Monsters... no matter what Seto Kaiba or other weak Duelist says..." Kagura said, grinning. "And with or without the God cards, Yugi's deck is unbeatable... I have a chance!"

It was then that Syrus arrived, panting as he hopped on top of a boulder. "You there! Hold it right there! Hand over Yugi's deck or else!"

Chuckling, Kagura turned around to show Syrus his face. "Or else what...?"

That took Syrus by surprise. "K...Kagura...?"

Laughing, Kagura nodded as he slotted Yugi's deck into his Duel Disk. "It's me all right... I can still remember the bitter defeat you gave me yesterday so... how about a rematch..."

Blinking, Syrus looked confused. "A... rematch...?"

Nodding, Kagura picked up a spare Duel Disk in his bag and threw it at Syrus where he caught it. "Yes... I know you came here to give Yugi his deck back so... let's have a Duel... if you win, I'll return Yugi his deck and leave this island!"

Frowning, Syrus brought his deck out and shoved it into his Duel Disk slot. "All right... let's get this game on!"

000000000000000000000000

Jaden met up with Chazz on a crossway path during his search for Kagura, even though they don't know about the theif's idenity yet... "Any luck...?"

Chazz shook his head. "No... what about you...?"

Sighing, Jaden rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing from me... but, we still have time... whoever took Yugi's deck hasn't got much to run seeing as we are on an island."

Nodding, Chazz looked up. "True... although, if he has a motorboat or a helicopter then... we are done for and Yugi has lost his deck for good!"

"I wouldn't say that..." Came a voice. Jaden and Chazz turned around to see Bastion and Chumley walking over to them. It was Bastion's voice who spoke up. "I think the fellow who stole the champion's deck is still on this island..."

Jaden smiled. "Bastion! Chumley! Any luck from you guys...?"

Chumley shook his head. "No... sorry..."

Growling, Chazz directed his attention to Bastion. "OK... Spill it... what makes you think that the thief is still on this island...?"

Bastion crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned. "It was what Kaiser Zane said earlier before we went off for our search... of why anyone would have the guts to steal Yugi's deck..."

Glancing at Bastion, Chumley nodded. "Yeah... he said that there is only two reasons of why anyone would do a stupid move like that... One of 'em was that the thief thought that Yugi has his Egyptian God cards in his deck."

"Problem with that idea is that Yugi had his friend, Tristan, to hold on to them." Jaden said. "So, the other reason that Zane thought of was... that someone wants to research that deck to see why it's so powerful..."

Nodding, Bastion bowed his head slightly. "And only one Duelist I know that is desperate enough to do a move like that..."

Chazz gasped before he growled. "Kagura! Of course! If he makes a deck based on Yugi's, then he would become invincible!"

Jaden blinked. "Kagura...? Is he the same guy that Syrus beat yesterday...?"

Bastion nodded. "Yes... and knowing him, he'll be gleeing with joy to hold upon the very deck that Yugi has used to claim victories over Duelist Kingdom and Battle City."

Sighing, Jaden shook his head. "Man, Kagura must be insane! He's gonna get expelled for this!"

"Actually, there is a rule about stealing other Duelist's decks..." Chumley said. "If anyone has stolen a deck from another student then, the owner of the stolen deck will decide if they press charges on the thief."

Chazz sighed. "In other words, it is up to Yugi to decide that Kagura should be punished, expelled or not..."

Jaden grits his teeth. "Not good... we better tell Yugi about this..."

"Tell us what...?" Came a voice. The small group turned around to see Yugi and Tristan running up to them. It was Yugi who asked the question.

Sighing, Bastion stepped forward. "I know who stole your deck, Yugi... it was..."

It was then, a loud scream appeared out of no where. The group where startled and whirled around to locate the source of the scream.

Tristan lowered his eyes. "What was that...?"

Chumley paled. "That sounded like... Syrus!"

Jaden growled as he ran forward. "Let's go!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The waves crashed against the rocks as Kagura laughed at his victory, Syrus fell off the boulder and on his back in shock. "See...? See how powerful this deck is!"

"I...I can't believe I lost that quick..." Syrus whispered in shock.

Kagura continued to laugh, even when Jaden's group arrived. When he noticed then, his smile got even bigger. "Welcome..."

Bastion growled. "Kagura... I knew it was you!"

Yugi gasped at the Yellow Ra student, standing upon the boulder with a grin on his face. "Who... Who is that...?"

"His name is Kagurazaka. Kagura for short. A Yellow Ra Duelist who has a habit of copying other Duelist's deck to find the ultimate one." Chazz explained.

Kagura grinned. "Yes... and I have found the ultimate deck! Yugi Muto's deck! Once I gain enough knowledge on this beautiful Dueling weapon... even the mighty Kaiser Zane shall fall before me!"

Shaking his head, Tristan yelled out in fury. "Come on, man! Your suppose to be a Yellow Ra student! Aren't they suppose to be smart...? Stealing that deck wasn't smart!"

Nodding slightly, Yugi stepped forward. "Kagura, right...? Please, let me have my deck back... before you cause anymore trouble to yourself..."

Looking down at Yugi, Kagura smirked. "What's wrong, Yugi Muto...? Is it because that I hold your deck that not even you can defeat me...? Your useless without your deck!"

Sighing, Yugi shook his head and closed his eyes. Everyone, except Tristan, didn't notice the change within Yugi as he subtly became Yami. He opened his eyes and smirked. "If that is the way you want, Kagura... then, let me make a deal with you..."

Kagura raised an eyebrow at Yami. "A... deal...?"

Nodding, Yami explained. "Kagura, if you accept this challange then, you must also accept the bets that I shall be placing on this next Duel! If you win this Duel, then I shall allow you to keep my deck for a whole week!"

Tristan's jaw dropped, along with Syrus' and Chumley's. "**WHAT...?**"

"However, if you lose, then you shall return my deck right back to where it belongs." Yami said.

Smirking, Kagura nodded. "Very well, I accept your challange! Get ready to Duel!"

The smirk on Yami's face got bigger. "Oh... what made you think I'll be Dueling..."

Chazz blinked. "Your... not...?"

Shaking his head, Yami directed his attention to Jaden. "Kagura, your opponent will be Jaden Yuki! I am sure his skills will overcome you and show you the light about the true heart of a Duelist and his deck!"

Jaden gulped slightly. "M...Me...?"

Bastion kneeled down and picked up the Duel Disk that Syrus took off before handing it to Jaden. "Go on... accept the challange. It's your dream to face against Yugi's deck, isn't it...?"

Jaden nodded slightly. "Yeah but... I want to face Yugi himself... not just his deck..."

"I'm sure you'll get another chance to face Yugi someday. Right now, face against that creep now!" Tristan ordered.

Nodding, Jaden leapt up onto the boulder and placed his deck into the Duel Disk slot. "All right, Kagura! Get your game on!"

Kagura smirked. "Enjoy your painful defeat, Jaden Yuki! **DUEL!**"

(_**JADEN:** _**4000**)

(**_KAGURA:_ 4000**)

Tristan walked over to Yami's side, whispering. "I hope you know what your doing, man..."

Yami smiled. "I do, Tristan. Have faith..."

With five cards in his hand, Jaden knew he has to win to get Yugi's deck back. However, he has to be careful because Yugi's deck is nothing to laugh about. "I'll go first!" He drew a card and placed one down. "I summon my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in DEF mode!"

A lady warrior wearing a mask and a red costume appeared on Jaden's side of the field in a burst of flames before she took a kneeling position.

(_Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. ATK/1200 DEF/700_)

"And with that, I end my turn!" Jaden said, glaring at Kagura. "Make your move!"

Smirking, Kagura nodded. "Very well... I shall..." He drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "Right... let the tormeNt begin!" He held up a card in the air. "Activate the Spell card... **POLYMERIZATION!**"

Bastion gasped. "Oh no... Polymerization is one of the few key cards to unlock Fusion summon! And he is summoning a Fusion monster on his first turn!"

"Crud! This isn't good... who is he summoning...?" Chazz muttered to himself.

Kagura continued. "By fusing Berfomet and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast in my hand together, I shall summon forth... **CHIMERA THE FLYING MYTHICAL BEAST** in ATK mode!"

A red, four-armed demon with horns along with a part wolf, part beast creature appared in front of Kagura before becoming a two-headed lion-like creature with white wings.

(_Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. ATK/2100 DEF/1800_)

Laughing, Kagura pointed at Burstinatrix. "All right, Chimera. Destroy his weak monster!"

Roaring, Chimera leapt into the air and slashed Burstinatrix in the chest, causing her to cry out in pain and exploded into dust. Lucky for Jaden, his monster was in DEF mode so he wouldn't gain any LP loss.

Yami frowned. "Impressive... he was able to summon a monster with 2100 ATK points in his first turn... Very impressive..."

"Of course you would, man... it's **YOUR** deck!" Tristan said.

Chumley glanced at Syrus. "You've battled before we came along... isn't there anything you would like to tell Jaden... give him advice maybe...?"

Syrus shook his head. "No... Kagura was quick... He easily defeated me with that Chimera..."

Sighing, Chumley looked up and smirked. "Well... I'm not too worried... Jaden's talents as a Duelist is very high... no way he'll let his guard down against him..."

Bastion nodded. "Hopefully, Jaden will convince him to learn that to be a true Duelist, you need to have your own deck made from your own heart... I just hope he can learn it here and now..."

With a grin, Jaden drew his next card to show that it is his next turn. Glancing at his hand, Jaden smirked once again. "OK... Your not the only one who can do a fusing here, pal!" He drew a card out of his hand. "I'll activate my **OWN** Polymerization Spell card... to fuse two of my Elemental Heroes... Clayman and Sparkman... to summon **THUNDER GIANT!**"

A towering monster with a sparking jewel on his chest took shape on the field as electricity crackled around him.

(_Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. ATK/2400 DEF/1500_)

The grin on Jaden's face didn't go away. "Oh, and let's not forget about Thunder Giant's special ability when he gets summoned to the field... he can destroy any monsters with ATK points lower than his ATK points... so, say goodbye to Chimera!"

Thunder Giant held his hand out, causing electrical waves to cover Chimera and cause the creature to cry out in pain before he exploded into dust.

Kagura wasn't worried as he called out with a confident voice and a smile. "Activate the special ability of Chimera!"

Syrus groaned. "Great... not only it's a Fusion monster but, an Effect one as well..."

"When Chimera gets destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon either Gazelle or Berfomet from my graveyard to the field in ATK or DEF position!" Kagura shouted out. "And I shall summon Berfomet in DEF mode!"

Jaden growled as Berfomet took shape on the field, kneeling down. "Perfect... I was hoping to get to Kagura's LP directly... man..."

(_Berfomet. ATK/1400 DEF/1800_)

Shrugging, Jaden put on a grin. "Oh well, never mind... at least I have a high power monster here... Thunder Giant, blast Berfomet away!"

Once again, Thunder Giant unleashed a blast of electricity from his hand and caused Berfomet to explode into digital dust.

With Jaden's turn over, Kagura drew another card and smirked. "All right... let's get things more intresting..." He held up one of the cards in his hand. "First of all... a Spell card. **Monster Reincarnation**. By discarding one card from my hand, I can bring back one monster from the graveyard to my hand... and I'm selecting Gazelle!"

"OK..." Jaden muttered.

Kagura smirked. "**BEFORE** I summon him to the field in ATK mode!" And with that, he slammed the monster card onto the disk.

(_Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast. ATK/1500 DEF/1200_)

Chazz growled. "He summoned a weak monster... what is he up to...?"

Taking another card out of his hand, Kagura placed it into the Duel Disk with a laugh. "Next... another Spell card called **Swords of Revealing Light!** As long as this card remains on the field for the next three turns, you can't attack!"

Jaden gasped. "Wha...?"

Arrows made out of light surrounded Jaden and his Thunder Giant while a card that was positioned face-down took shape behind Gazelle.

"One card face-down. End turn." Kagura said, smirking.

As Jaden drew his next card, Tristan growled. "With those swords on the field, Jaden can't use his battle phase for the next three turns! What a waste!"

"Jaden **CAN** attack... if he knows how to destroy the Spell card." Yami said.

Bastion nodded. "He is right... and only one monster in Jaden's deck can destroy that card..."

Hearing this, Jaden smirked. "You two are right! I summon my Dark Catapulter in DEF mode!"

A black robot machine took shape on the field as it kneeled down.

(_Dark Catapulter. ATK/1000 DEF/1500_)

Chumley cheered, leaving Syrus confused. "I don't get it..."

"Simple, Syrus... Dark Catapulter's special ability will allow Jaden to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field in his next turn!" Chumley said. "When that happens, those light swords will dim down enough for Thunder Giant to make his next move!"

Kagura started to laugh. "Fool! MY move has started! I reveal my face-down Trap card..." The face-down card flipped up. "**DARK RENEWAL**!"

Yami gasped. "Oh no..."

A coffin appeared in the middle of the field, opening up to unleash some dark energy from the inside... covering Gazelle and Dark Catapulter.

While Jaden was confused, Kagura explained. "This Trap card will be activated if I have a monster on my side on the field and when my opponent summons one on his side. By sending both Gazelle and Dark Catapulter to the graveyard, I can summon one Spellcaster monster from my graveyard to the field in ATK mode!"

"What did you say...?" Jaden asked, confused.

Lowering his eyes, Chazz shook his head. "Idiot... The only monsters in the graveyard of Kagura is Chimera and Berfomet! And neither one of them is a Spellcaster!"

"I think there is a Spellcaster in the graveyard... because Dark Renewal can only work if there is a Spellcaster in the graveyard." Yami explained.

Confused, Tristan glanced at Yami. "If he did... then, how did Kagura got a Spellcaster in the graveyard without anyone of us knowing...?"

Glancing at his friend, Yami closed his eyes. "How did Kagura got Gazelle to the field...?"

"By using Monster Reincarnation..." Tristan said, before his eyes widen. "**AH!** That is Kagura's plan...? He summoned Gazelle on purpose!"

Bastion nodded. "And I think this Spellcaster has a level of 5 or higher... because it would make little sense to use Monster Reincarnation or Dark Renewal on a level 4 or lower Spellcaster seeing as you can summon him to the field."

Chumley gulped. "Oh man... what is he summoning...?"

Dark Catapulter and Gazelle were soon absorbed into the coffin, closing as the inside glows while Kagura yelled out. "And now, I summon the classic Spellcaster monster... **DARK MAGICIAN!**"

The coffin opened up and Yugi's best monster took shape on the field, whirling his staff and gave a stern look towards Jaden and his Thunder Giant.

(_Dark Magician. ATK/2500 DEF/2100_)

Jaden was in awe. "Dark Magician... the favourite card of Yugi..."

Bastion frowned. "Kagura was very smart in his last turn. He knew that he needs to tribute two monsters to summon Dark Magician to the field so, rather than doing that... he sent it to the graveyard by the effects of Monster Reincarnation and allow Dark Renewal to special summon the Dark Magician... thus, avoid the next attack of Thunder Giant."

"Your really smart... no wonder your in Yellow Ra..." Tristan muttered before he glanced at the battlefield. "So, what do you think Jaden is gonna do now...?"

Grunting, Yami sighed. "The best thing for him to do is to switch his Thunder Giant to DEF mode... and hope that when he draws his next card on his next turn, he'll find a way to overcome the Dark Magician..."

Hearing what Yami said, Jaden knew he was right. He doesn't have any cards in his hand to help Thunder Giant to escape the magicial effects of Swords of Revealing Light or be strong enough to defeat the Dark Magician. With a heavy sigh, Jaden switched his Thunder Giant card on his Duel Disk to sideways. "I'll switch Thunder Giant to DEF mode and end my turn."

Chuckling, Kagura drew his next card from Yugi's deck. "There is one thing you should know about Duel Monsters... one card draw can make all the difference..." He glanced at the card he drew and smirked. "And allow me to show you..."

Syrus gulped. "Oh man... what could he have drawn...?"

Slotting the card into the Duel Disk, Kagura grinned. "Allow me to show you... I activate the Spell card... **THOUSAND KNIVES!**"

Before anyone could react, a thousand sharp knives took shape on the field while Dark Magician took a stance and twirling his staff around.

Yami grimaced at this. "Thousand Knives can only be activated if the Dark Magician is on the field. When activated, Kagura can now select one monster on Jaden's side of the field and destroy it... and it doesn't matter if the monster is in face-down, face-up, ATK or DEF position..."

Groaning, Chazz shook his head. "This just gets better and better..."

With a grunt, Dark Magician threw his staff and the sharp objects flew through the air. It wasn't long before they struck Thunder Giant and destroyed him off the field.

"Thunder Giant!" Jaden called out in shock.

Laughing, Kagura pointed at Jaden. "And without any monsters on your side of the field, you shall feel the full grunt of Dark Magician's power... **ATTACK!**"

Dark Magician raised his staff in the air before unleashing a blast of energy that struck Jaden in his chest. The Red Slifer student yelled in pain but, was able to keep his stance.

(**_JADEN:_ 1500**)

Syrus and Chumley gasped in horror. "**JADEN!**"

Gritting his teeth, Bastion's expression showed grim. "Just like that, Jaden lost over half his LP! Unless he finds a way to make a comeback, this Duel is over!"

"He better make a comeback... or that theif will walk away with a victory over Jaden and Yugi!" Chazz said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Getting back into position, Jaden had a small smile on his face. "I gotta admit, I knew this Duel wasn't going to be easy... seeing as this is the deck owned by the King of Games..."

Nodding, Kagura smiled. "I am glad you accept the power of Yugi's deck... because with this, I'll will tear you limb from limb. Make your next move."

With a nod, Jaden drew his next card. "I shall!" He glanced at his hand, including the card he drew and placed one down. "I summon my Wroughtwelier in DEF mode! And end my turn."

A robotic-looking dog howled and took a crouching position.

(_Wroughtwelier. ATK/800 DEF/1200_)

Drawing his next card, Kagura pointed towards Jaden's only monster on the field. "Dark Magician, attack that Wroughtwelier now!"

Lifting his staff up once again, Dark Magician unleashed a powerful blast that destroyed Jaden's Wroughtwelier in a matter of seconds. However, the graveyard area of Jaden's Duel Disk glowed and two cards came out.

A smile was on Jaden's face as he picked the two cards up and added them to his hand. "Wroughtwelier's special ability. When sent to the graveyard, I can take a monster with Elemental Hero as part of it's name and the Spell card, Polymerization, from the graveyard to my hand. And the Elemental Hero I added to my hand is Burstinatrix!"

With a smirk, Kagura nodded. "Very smart... very smart indeed... I end my turn!"

Chumley cheered. "You can do it, Jaden! One more turn and those swords will be gone!"

Nodding, Jaden drew his next card and smirked. "OK... with some luck, I'll have Kagura on the ropes..." He took out two cards from his hand. "First off, I summon my Burstinatrix to the field in DEF mode before I throw down a face down and end my turn!"

Three turns have passed and the effects of the Swords of Revealing Lights vanished off the field, leaving Jaden the chance to attack when the time is right...

Kagura drew the next card from Yugi's deck and grinned. "All right... Dark Magician, crush another one of his monsters now!"

The Dark Magician leapt into the air once again to make his strike but, the face-down card on Jaden's field flipped up.

Jaden grinned. "And here is a Trap card of my own... **A HERO EMERGES!**"

Chazz sighed. "Great... trust him to play a risky card..."

Blinking, Tristan glanced at Chazz with a confused look. "Erm... I don't get it... what so risky about that Trap card...?"

That was when Yami spoke. "The Trap card, A Hero Emerges... it can only be activated when the opponent attacks... when activated, Kagura must now randomly choose one card in Jaden's hand... if that card happens to be a monster, it will be summoned to the field in either ATK or DEF mode. If it is a Magic, Trap or a monster that can only be summoned by it's own effect, it will get sent straight to the graveyard. This is why it's so risky..."

"You heard him, Kagura. You know what to do..." Jaden said as he held up four cards in his hand. From left to right was a Equip Spell card, Polymerization, a monster card and a Trap card. Jaden was hoping that Kagura would choose the third card from the left... "Choose one..."

After some thinking, Kagura smirked and pointed to the very card Jaden was hoping that he would pick. "I choose that one... the third card from the left!"

Grinning, Jaden grabbed the card and showed it to Kagura. "Survery says... **YOU LOSE!** I now summon forth my Elemental Hero Blade Edge!"

(_Elemental Hero Blade Edge. ATK/2600 DEF/1800_)

That brought a cheer from Syrus. "All right, Jaden! Now he has enough attack points to defeat the Dark Magician! This is great!"

Bastion nodded. "Yes... and also, Blade Edge has a special ability... if it attacks a monster in DEF mode... the difference between Blade Edge's ATK and the defending monster's DEF points will be taken away from the opponent's LP. So, even if Kagura has Dark Magician in ATK or DEF mode... he'll still lose LP."

Tristan grinned. "That's perfect! Now, there is nothing Kagura can do now to turn things around... I mean, what are the chances of that happening...?"

Kagura smirked. "One hundred per cent!" Smiling, Kagura took a card out of his hand. "Quick-Play Spell cards can be activated during your Battle Phase. And I have one in my hand... Activate **DEDICATION THROUGH LIGHT AND DARKNESS!**"

The moment Kagura slotted that card into his Duel Disk, a mystical dark energy started to cover the startled Dark Magician before absorbing him into the face-up Spell card. Yami looked worried while Chumley looked confused. "What does that do...? And what happened to the Dark Magician...? It's vanished..."

"Dedication through Light and Darkness... once you send the Dark Magician to the graveyard, you can summon the Dark Magician of Chaos from your hand, deck or graveyard to the field." Yami explained, keeping his eyes on the battlefield.

Chazz nodded. "Dark Magician of Chaos is a much more powerful version than his Ritual form, Magician of Black Chaos... because of it's effects!"

Chuckling, Kagura placed a card onto the disk. "Come forth... **DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS!**"

The darkness shone with light and out came a black magician with a long magicial staff, twirling it before hovering in front of Kagura. It was then that the graveyard area of Kagura's Duel Disk shone and a card came out.

"Dark Magician of Chaos has three special abilities. First ability is activated once it is summoned to the field. I can add one Spell card from the graveyard to my hand and I select Monster Reincarnation." Kagura explained as he picked the card up and grinned. "And also, don't forget to check my new monster's stats out... or you'll be sorry..."

(_Dark Magician of Chaos. ATK/2800 DEF/2600_)

Tristan, Chumley and Syrus gasped in horror while Jaden paled. "2800 ATK points... ah, nuts!"

Pointing towards Jaden's Blade Edge, Kagura grinned. "Dark Magician of Chaos... attack and eliminate his Blade Edge!"

Leaping into the air, Dark Magician of Chaos unleashed a powerful blast of dark energy that struck Blade Edge with a powerful blow, and the mighty warrior exploded in a blast while Jaden covered himself to protect him from the blast.

(**_JADEN:_ 1300**)

Looking up, Jaden was in shock. "I just summoned Blade Edge a few seconds ago... and he got blown up just like that..."

Laughing, Kagura had an evil smirk on his face. "And he isn't returning to the game at all! That is Dark Magician of Chaos' second special ability. When it destroys a monster, that monster doesn't go to the graveyard... it gets removed out of the game!"

Jaden groaned. "No..."

Tristan grits his teeth. "This isn't looking good! Jaden is in big trouble here..."

Shaking his head, Yami smiled a little. "No he's not... Kagura made a small mistake there..."

Blinking, Tristan looked at Yami. "What...?"

Yami directed his attention to the battlefield. "If I was Kagura and Jaden was able to summon Blade-Edge to field... then, first things first... I would have Dark Magician to attack and destroy Burstinatrix. And then, I'll activate Dedication through Light and Darkness to summon Dark Magician of Chaos and destroy and eliminate Blade-Edge. A small mistake like that will cost him dearly..."

Bastion nodded. "I agree... however, it doesn't matter to Kagura... he's still have the advantage..."

"Come on, Jaden! You can do it! I believe in you!" Syrus called out.

Frowning, Chazz spoke up. "You better not mess this up, Jaden... not only will you let yourself down if you lose... but, you'll also let Yugi down as well!"

Sweatdropping, Chumley glanced at Chazz with a sigh. "Gee... I'm so glad your being so surportive here, buddy..."

Looking at Yami, Jaden smiled a little before he turned his gaze back at Kagura, whom stood smugly with Dark Magician of Chaos. "I won't give up... I'll continue to fight until the last of my LP drop to zero! I'll beat you, Kagura! No matter what!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The battle between Ash Ketchum and Brendan Birch continued as Charizard and Salamence were both looking tired but, willing to continue the battle... no matter how much pain they are going through!

Both Ash and Charizard couldn't believe that Salamence was able to survive that last move that Charizard pulled off, dumping him in the lava before the fully evolved form of Bagon sprung out of the lava pit with ease.

However, what Charizard did cost major damage to his body as well as to Salamence's. While Charizard was doing his Seismic Toss to dump Salamence in the lava, the dragon Pokemon knew he had to get out of his opponent's grasp by biting and slashing Charizard. In the end, Charizard has now got numerous cuts on his body as well as holes in his wings. The damage, after he came out of the lava pit, on Salamence's body was some burnt marks on his skin as well as holes in his wings as well.

While Charizard looked in awe, Salamence was grinning down at him. His eyes showned laughter despite his own pain. Charizard growled angrily and flexed his wings, ready to take to the air again…and gasped in pain, doubling over, his wings stiffening and falling at his sides.

Ash gasped. "No! Charizard!"

Brendan knew that Charizard was in major pain and he didn't like the idea of him giving more major damage to that Pokemon, despite him wanting to end the battle. With a sigh, he cast his gaze to Ash. "Your Pokemon can't take more of this, Ash. You must recall him now! This battle is over!"

Hearing that, Ash gritted his teeth before clenching his fists. "I...I...I..." He sagged, as much as he want to win, he knew for a fact that he can't lose a friend over some dumb victory. "You're right... Charizard... you bette..."

That was when Charizard roared angrily, catching Ash's attention. "Wha...? You're not ready to quit...?" His Pokemon responded by giving his trainer a look that said he'd rather get run over by a herd of wild Tauros that give up like this.

Staring at his Pokemon, a smile came onto Ash's face. "OK... I guess we're still in this!"

Liza glanced at her Pokemon and smiled as she saw Charla clapping. "Totally supporting Charizard's choice...?" She laughed a little when Charla blushed. "Me too..."

Brock frowned. "Question is... how long will this battle last...? Both Pokemon look ready to pass out..."

Vulko shivered. "They are just going to hurt themselves even more... why don't they stop...?"

"That's the spirit of the competition, Vulko... they would rather fight to the bitter end than just give up like this." BlackAgumon said before he sighed. "Harsh... but, true..."

Misty smiled a little. "Go, Ash... you can do it.."

"PIKA!" Came the cry of Pikachu as he rested on Misty's shoulder.

Sighing, Brendan knew he was gonna regret this. "All right then... in that case, even though your Pokemon is badly hurt... WE'LL SHOW NO MERCY!" He glanced at his Pokemon. "Salamence, we'll show no mercy! This goes to the end!" Brendan declared. "Salamence, Façade!"

Salamence's eyes glowed, as did all the bad burns on his body. There was a flash of light, and a burst of energy in the shape of Salamence's body shot from the dragon and struck Charizard head-on, exploding on impact and hurling him away, causing him to crash back onto the hard ground and skid some five meters before coming to a halt. "Charizard!" Ash cried. The fire dragon grimaced in pain and somehow managed to stagger back to his feet, his left arm limp against his side and his wings drooping. He bellowed a defiant roar at Salamence, challenging his foe to do his worst.

"It's time to end this! Salamence, Focus Energy!" Brendan commanded.

Salamence growled and closed his eyes, his wings beating to keep him in the air as he started glowing. Energy from all around started gathering into his body, causing his power to rise.

Tommy flinched. "By the power of Focus Energy, Salamence's next move will be twice as powerful!"

"Man... that Charizard's head must be hotter than Takuya's when he refused to quit!" JP said.

Sweatdropping, Takuya glared at his friend. "Watch it, buddy..."

May gasped. "But... Salamence has left his guard down... if Ash takes notice of this..."

"Charizard, while he's charging, get him with Flamethrower!" Ash called to his Pokemon.

That brought a smirk to May's lips. "He took notice..."

Giggling, Misty nodded. "So I noticed..."

Charizard inhaled, trying to build up the fire in his chest…and coughed out smoke, pain wracking his lungs. He must have swallowed some lava from the volcano, it always did funny things to him…desperate, he inhaled again, trying to build up power.

"It's too late! Salamence, Hyper Beam!" Brendan commanded.

His attack power higher than ever despite his weakened condition thanks to Focus Energy, Salamence roared and spewed a tremendous golden energy beam at Charizard, the air around it shimmering as it streaked down towards Charizard.

"Charizard, get out of the way!" Ash called.

Charizard didn't move. He knew his legs wouldn't be able to support him if he tried to jump out of the way. He was going to stand his ground and retaliate with everything he had left in him. He could feel the fire kindling inside of him, growing stronger and stronger than ever before from his sheer determination. It grew so hot his chest began to feel like it was going to explode, and Charizard knew he couldn't build it up any more. With a cry of rage and hope and determination, he released the fire just seconds before the Hyper Beam could hit.

Salamence's eyes widened in horror as a tremendous ball of white, red, and gold fire rocketed away from Charizard, arced through the air, and smashed into him before he could move. It burst in a tremendous blast of flame as it collided with him at the same exact time the Hyper Beam struck Charizard, engulfing the entire battlefield in a tremendous explosion.

"WHOA!" Came the cry of Takuya, JP and Knuckles, TOTALLY amazed.

"What was that!" Ash cried in disbelief.

"I think that was Blast Burn…the most powerful attack a Charizard can learn!" Brendan replied, equally amazed. "I didn't even know your Charizard knew that attack!"

Ash sweatdropped. "Uh, neither did I, actually." Brendan facefaulted.

Liza laughed. "I did... Charizard learned that move as a reward for his determined courage throughout the Johto League... even though he lost. He and Charla learned that move a couple of days before Team Rocket kidnapped them."

"Plus, Charizard's special ability was activated when he was totally tired." Max said. "It's called Blaze, which is like Sceptile's Overgrowth. All Fire attacks have increased by 150 per cent!"

Tommy nodded. "Trouble is... Blast Burn is a Fire-type move of a Hyper Beam. If Charizard used that, he would have to recharge his energy a little... like Hyper Beam..."

Takuya flinched. "Man... that's some power... good thing my Spirits don't know that move..."

Waving his hands about, Vulko coughed a little. "Somebody get a fan here... I can hardly see..."

BlackAgumon narrowed his eyes as the smoke slowly started to clear away. "Here is the main question... who is the winner of this battle...? Charizard...? Or Salamence...?"

The air was filled with tension as the smoke thinned and faded away. The spectators leaned closer, anxious to see who had won the fight. Ash and Brendan's faces had gone hard as they waited for the clouds to clear, waiting to see which of their Pokemon had proved to be the better.

Imagine their surprise when the smoke faded away and both Charizard and Salamence were... still willing to battle. Though, Charizard was on one knee while Salamence was having a hard time trying to keep himself up on his four legs. Both were panting and their entire bodies are almost entirely scorched black.

Susie gasped in shock, almost dropping her Vulpix to the ground if the little six-tailed fox didn't clung onto dear life on her trainer's shirt. "They... are still willing to battle...?"

Stroking his chin, Brock looked thoughtful about this. "I don't think that is possible. Judging from their condition, either one of those Pokemon will pass out. First one to go to the ground, out cold... will lose this match!"

Gasping for air, Charizard slowly lifted his head up and glared at Salamence. Also gasping for air, Salamence lifted his head up and glared at Charizard also. Both Pokemon kept their gaze at each other before... they smiled. And then, with a groan... both Pokemon fell to the ground, out cold.

A moment of silence occured... only for Ash and Brendan to cry out in shock. "IT'S A TIE...?"

And Susie blinked when she heard a crash beside her. She looked down and sweatdropped. "Erm... Brock, you did said that in their condition... they'll pass out..."

Groaning, Brock got off the floor and rubbed his head. "I know that but... I didn't mean that they both fall to the ground at the same time!"

Misty smiled. "Those guys did very well..."

Pikachu nodded. "Pika pika!"

Flapping her wings, Charla flew down beside Charizard's outcold body and gently picked his head up wil stroking it. Ash came over with a concerned look on his face. "Is he... okay...?" He sighed as Charla nodded. "That's good..."

Brendan also came over to check on his Salamence, bringing out the Poke-ball. "Good job, friend..." He glanced at Ash while holding his hand out. "Good battle, Ash. I'm glad I fought against you..."

Nodding, Ash took the handshake. "Me too, Brendan... me too..."

Takuya, Misty, Max and JP all came down to greet the trainers. Looking over at the two exhausted Pokemon, Max nodded. "They will need a lot of rest... and we need to wash that soot off them... we better get them to that lake nearby."

Nodding, Ash glanced at Charla. "Can you...?" He smiled when Charla nodded, picked up Charizard and flew off to take him to the lake. "Thank you."

A massive sweatdrop rolled down the back of JP's head. "That is one strong lady..."

Takuya slowly nodded. "Totally..."

Before Brendan could return Salamence into his Poke-ball, a familiar raging voice was heard. "HEY! YOU GUYS HAD BETTER BE PLANNING TO CLEAN UP ALL THIS MESS THAT YOU'VE MADE!" Whirling around, Brendan gasped to see Knuckles walking down the hill with a glare. "BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY, NO HOW AM I GOING TO DO THIS ALL BY MYSELF!"

Groaning, Brendan rubbed his forehead. "Well, that's just great... not only does neither of us win the battle..."

"Now we have to clean up after it too...?" Ash added, looking defeated.

Glancing at Ash, Brendan looked hopeful. "Make a run for it...?"

Ash nodded. "Oh yeah..."

Whirling to Misty, Brendan handed her the Poke-ball that he was gonna put Salamence in. "You know what to do..." The moment Misty nodded, Brendan sighed. "Good... see ya later!"

With quick speed, Ash and Brendan ran off with Knuckles chasing after them. "HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU TWO!" His speed almost rival Sonic's. "DO NOT MAKE ME USE THESE FISTS OF MINE, BECAUSE IF I DO, I KNOW YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

Sighing, Misty recalled Salamence into the Poke-ball. "Have fun you two..."

Edward blinked. "Man... those guys sure run fast..."

"I... don't want to get into any trouble when I get older..." Vulko muttered.

Brock sighed. "That makes two of us..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neo was quiet as he stared at the table with a small glare. On the table were rare and powerful Duel Monster cards that can be either Monster, Trap or Magic... or Spell cards as they are being called now. He has to make this deck work well and work well enough to overcome the master of all Duel Monsters... Yugi Muto.

"Take your time... your awaited Duel won't come..." Came a voice. Neo whirled around to see BlackGuilmon entering his tent with a small smirk. "Well, not yet anyway..."

Neo growled softly, he wanted to work peacefully here... and he can't exactly be rude to this black lizard... seeing as he is the leader of this camp. He turned back to the table, picking up a card. "What do you want...?"

Chuckling, BlackGuilmon walked over to the table with a curious look. "I am just wondering how you can defeat Yugi Muto... after all, a kid defeated you last Monday with a warrior that has a dragon's head as it's right hand..."

With a snort, Neo looked at BlackGuilmon. "That Jaden may be good but, he is 1000 light years away from what Yugi has! My new Dragon deck will beat the stuffings out of Yugi's deck in no time flat! Once I bring out the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, he will be BEGGING for his title back!"

Grinning, BlackGuilmon sat down at the spare seat. "Sure, sure... although, you do know that you have to remember that great plans may have flaws..."

Whirling around, Neo looked shocked. "What...? What's wrong with my ideal Dragon deck...?"

Shrugging, BlackGuilmon was coy. "Well... nothing... it's just... well, I reviewed your idea... your main plan in your new deck is to have many Dragons in your graveyard, thus giving Shining Dragon's ATK points high enough to blast Yugi's LP to zero... am I correct...?"

Neo nodded. "Totally!"

"However, Yugi has a monster that will stop your plan to a halt." BlackGuilmon said. "I've checked out the cards that Yugi has played and there is a couple not even Shining Dragon will defeat."

Neo hissed. He didn't like the sound of that. "Like what...?"

Two words was just all BlackGuilmon said. "Buster Blader."

Gasping, Neo dropped the card and slapped his head in anger. "NO! DAMN IT! I FORGOTTEN ABOUT HIM!"

Getting up, BlackGuilmon slowly walked around the room while chuckling. "Yep... tiny flaw in your plan... while Shining Dragon's ATK increased by 300 points for every Dragon in your graveyard, Buster Blader's ATK points will increase by 500 points for every Dragon on your side of the field AND graveyard!"

Hearing all this, Neo was gritting his teeth in anger. "Damn it... Damn it all!"

"Oh... and let's not forget the second card... the result of having this Dark Magician and Buster Blader going through this Polymerization phase..." BlackGuilmon said with a smile. "Dark Paladin... who's ATK points increase by 500 points for every Dragon in BOTH sides of field and graveyard. What are you going to do about that...?"

Neo was silent before he chuckled. "Simple... I'll remove Buster Blader from the game! I'll use every trick to get rid of that Buster Blader from the deck, field, hand or graveyard! Without Buster Blader, Shining Dragon will burst through Yugi's monsters AND LP as if they weren't even there!"

BlackGuilmon grinned. "I am pleased you have joined us, Neo... it is hard to get good help these days... especially a certain SkullSatamon that works here..."

"I've once trained a SkullSatamon by DNA Digivolving a Devimon and Ogremon together." Neo said. "How can your SkullSatamon be no use to you...?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

MarineDevimon groaned as he drummed his fingers on the table as he knew he was going to regret asking these questions. "SkullSatamon... why are you mopping up the floor...? This is a desert... and how on earth did you put up that porthole window on our tent without the whole place collapsing...?"

SkullSatamon picked up his sand-covered mop. "Well... I dunno how to answer the first question but, the second question... all I can say is... it wasn't easy."

With a sigh, MarineDevimon leaned back into his seat and rubbed his head. "What's next...?"

Picking up the bucket filled with water and sand, SkullSatamon walked over to the porthole and opened it. "Time to clean up..." He threw the sandy water out of the porthole. "Bye bye..." That's what he said before clean water splashed out into his face. "HEY!"

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "Sorry I asked..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped at that question. "Well... give me a few years and I'll make a list for you that is over a million... now, you better get back to work..."

With a chuckle, Neo picked up some cards and smirked. "Oh I will... I shall make the perfect plan to defeat Yugi in our future Duel... I promise you that!"

"Good..." BlackGuilmon said, grinning while turning around to leave. "And don't you worry, Neo... your dream will soon come... as well as ours..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Jaden was sweating... nervous as well. And no one can blame him. He is trapped! Trapped like a rat! He glanced at his hand, he has to find a way to get **OUT **of the trap...

(**_JADEN:_ 1300**)

(**_KAGURA:_ 4000**)

Yami Yugi frowned. Jaden has his Burstinatrix to the field in DEF mode while Kagura has the Dark Magician of Chaos in ATK mode. He wasn't expecting this but, then again... that what makes Duel fun... to confront the unknown... however, he has a feeling that Jaden will win and he'll stick by with that.

Syrus was the first to speak up. "Elemental Hero... Blade-Edge... was gone...? Just like that...?"

Bastion sighed. "That's is the power of Dark Magician of Chaos... with an amazing power of 2800 ATK points, Blade-Edge didn't even stand a chance..."

"Plus, Blade-Edge wasn't sent to the graveyard... he was sent out of the game... that is the destructive effect from that monster." Chazz said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "No way Jaden can get out of this one..."

Chumley glanced at Chazz. "Don't turn Jaden down yet... he'll turn things around... just wait and see!"

Tristan grinned. "I'm all for that! Go for it, Jaden!"

Kagura chuckled. "Give it up... this deck belongs to the King of Duel Monsters... you can not win, Jaden... no matter what you do, I'll turn the tables back on you!"

Growling, Jaden positioned himself for his next draw. It was still Kagura's turn, even though he summoned Blade-Edge to the field thanks to his A Hero Emerges Trap card. When Kagura said his turn was over, Jaden drew. "I won't quit! I'll beat you, Kagura!" He glanced at the card he drew. "Oh..."

"Kuri..." Came an echoing voice from the card Jaden just drew... Winged Kuriboh. His eyes showed happiness and that brought Jaden's lips into a smile. He can understand that Winged Kuriboh is happy to face Yugi's deck as well.

Turning back to Kagura, Jaden smirked. "I summon my Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode before throwing down a face down and end my turn! Your move, Kagura!"

A brown fluffy-ball with white wings took shape on the field with a 'Kuri' as well as a face-down card appearing right behind him. Yami smiled, it was the same card that Yugi gave to him at the start of the tournament.

(_Winged Kuriboh. ATK/300 DEF/200_)

Tristan blinked. "Winged... Kuriboh...?"

"It's effect is annoying... if it goes to the graveyard, all battle damage will go to zero, thus leaving Jaden's LP intact." Chazz said. "But, that won't stop from protecting Jaden from Dark Magician of Chaos..."

Drawing his next card, Kagura smirked and placed the drawn card onto his disk. "I summon Kuriboh in ATK mode!"

Kuriboh appeared on the field was like Winged Kuriboh but, with no wings. "Kuri..."

(_Kuriboh. ATK/300 DEF/200_)

Seeing the small fluff-ball, Syrus was confused. "Kuriboh...? Why summon him...?"

Looking through the playing field, Bastion nodded to himself. "Kagura is going to use Dark Magician of Chaos to destroy and remove Burstinatrix out of the game while having Kuriboh destroy his Winged counterpart."

Indeed, that is what Kagura had in mind as he pointed towards Burstinatrix. "Dark Magician of Chaos, attack and eliminate his Burstinatrix from the field!"

The Dark Magician of Chaos leapt into the air and flew towards the defending Elemental Hero, holding his staff out to strike her out. However, the face-down card on Jaden's field flipped up.

Jaden grinned. "Let me introduce to you my Trap card, Super Junior Confrontation! This Trap card can only be activated if both sides have two monsters or more on the field and during my opponent's Battle Phase. This negate and end your Battle Phase. Also, the monster with the lowest ATK points will attack the monster with the lowest DEF points."

Yami nodded. "In other words, Kuriboh will now attack Winged Kuriboh..."

With a battle cry, Kuriboh charged and destroyed the Winged Kuriboh with a tackle. With a shake of his head, Kagura placed a card face-down. "A card face-down and I end my turn."

Jaden drew his next card, hoping it will be something good. Glancing at the drawn card, his face showed happiness. "All right..." He slotted the card into the Duel Disk. "Activate the Spell card, Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards from my deck to my hand!" He drew the two cards and smirked. "And then, I summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK mode!"

Taking shape on the field was the familiar sight of a man dressed in a blue suit, with a pack on his back and a strange device on his arm.

(_Elemental Hero Bubbleman. ATK/800 DEF/1200_)

The side of Jaden's Duel Disk opened up and Jaden himself placed a card into it. "And now, time to change the field! With the power of my Field Spell card, **SKYSCRAPER!**"

And after the moment Jaden slots in that card, the entire surrounding of the rocky costal area changed into a nighttime city as if they were standing in the middle of New York in the USA.

Tristan was totally amazed. "Whoa... this is sweet!"

Syrus spoke up. "Field Spell cards have the ability to change the surroundings of the Dueling field. Sometimes they can increase or decrease a monster's ATK and DEF points by the number it says on its effect. There are also a few Field cards that have different special effects like Fusion Gate."

Blinking, Tristan looked down at Syrus with a confused look. "Wha...? What are you talking about...?"

Blushing, Syrus looked down to the ground with a sheepish look. "I... erm... don't have much confidence in speaking up in front of classes... which was why I didn't answered Dr Crowler's question on how Field Spell cards work..."

Frowning, Chazz shook his head. "You idiot... that was **TWO HOURS AGO!**"

"Hey, hey... leave him alone!" Tristan said before glancing at Syrus with a smile. "Listen, kid... Maybe I can help you gain some confidence... after all, I don't blame you if you get nervous sometimes or a lot..."

Looking up, Syrus smiled. "Really...? You'll help me...?"

Chazz scoffed. "Oh great... something else for Syrus to worry about..."

That got Tristan's blood boiled. "**HEY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL...**"

"**ENOUGH!**" Came Yami's voice, causing Tristan and Chazz to look at him. "Now is not the time..."

Grinning sheepishly, Tristan rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Yug..."

Smiling, Yami nodded towards to Tristan. "It's all right... now..." He glanced at Bastion. "Tell me what the effects of Jaden's Skyscraper Field card please..."

Nodding, Bastion gazed at the buildings. "Skyscraper will increase all monsters' ATK points that have Elemental Hero in its name by 1000 if the opposing monster's ATK points are higher than it's own ATK points."

Chumley joined in. "In other words... if Burstinatrix was in ATK mode, her ATK points will be 2200 while Bubbleman's ATK points are now 1800! Not enough to defeat the Dark Magician of Chaos but, I think Jaden have something else in mind."

"I already know how Skyscraper works!" Kagura said. "So, don't bother explaining it to me!"

Jaden nodded before he drew out a card from his hand and slotted it into his Duel Disk. "All right then... So now, I'll activate an Equip Spell card that is called **Bubble Blaster!** With this, Bubbleman's ATK points will increase by 800 points!"

After activating that card, a massive machine like-device appeared on the field and Bubbleman grabbed it before kneeling on one leg to prepare himself to ATK.

(_Elemental Hero Bubbleman. ATK/800_ V_ 1600_)

Tristan grinned. "Sweet! And with Skyscraper's help, Bubbleman's ATK points are now 2600!"

Yami shook his head. "But, not enough to take down the Dark Magician of Chaos as he has only 2800 ATK points... No, I think he is targeting Kuriboh..."

Bastion nodded. "I agree... Even though Skyscraper's effect won't increase Bubbleman's ATK points against a weaker monster, Jaden will still make a heavy damage upon Kagura's LP..."

However, Yami's frown deepened. "Although, if it was me out there, I would have some reason to leave a weak monster on the field... and I think I know why Kagura would leave a weak Kuriboh on the field..."

Pointing at Kuriboh, Jaden announced his attack. "All right, Bubbleman! Attack the Kuriboh with Bubble Barrage!"

The cannon part of Bubbleman's Bubble Cannon charged up and unleashed a powerful blast of water that headed towards the weak Kuriboh. Syrus grinned. "All right, Jaden!"

However, Kagura was smiling. "Quick-Play Spell cards have two different functions... one is the ability to be activated during my Battle Phase while the other, if set on the field, can be activated** DURING** my opponent's turn!" He grinned as the face-down card he played came up. "Which is why I am playing... **MULTIPLY!**"

The moment the face-down card came up, the Kuriboh exploded and four more Kuribohs take their place.

Jaden gasped. "What in the...?"

"Multiply can only be activated if a Kuriboh is on the field... and doesn't matter if it is in ATK mode, DEF mode, face-up or face-down. Now, first of all, I tribute the Kuriboh and send him to the graveyard." Kagura explained. "Next, in its place, are Kuriboh Tokens which I can summon up to five. Seeing as Dark Magician of Chaos is on the field, I can summon up to 4 Kuriboh Tokens in DEF mode. Nice try..."

(_Kuriboh Tokens. ATK/300 DEF/200_)

Yami frowned as Bubbleman's attack destroyed one Kuriboh Token, leaving Dark Magician of Chaos and three Kuriboh Tokens behind. "Not bad... not bad at all..."

Jaden was sweating now. This was his only chance to make a comeback and this happens! He glanced at his hand and sighed, he only has one card left so... with a heavy heart, he slotted the last card in his hand into the Duel Disk. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn..."

Syrus looked sad. "This is bad... no matter what Jaden do, Kagura will always make a comeback..."

"Seeing as Kagura is using the very deck that Yugi is using, I don't blame him for being frustrated..." Bastion said.

Chazz growled. "And that face-down card of his won't help... that's Polymerization, the very card he got back thanks to Wroughtwelier's special ability earlier... No doubt Kagura will show off his skills once again..."

Drawing his next card, Kagura grinned. "All right now, I'll activate this Spell card that I have just drawn..." He held it into the air, showing it to Jaden. "**Card of Sanctity!** With this, both of us will draw cards from our deck until each of holds about six cards in our hand each."

Jaden and Kagura started to draw cards from their decks while Chumley smiled. "Perfect... Jaden has no cards in his hand so, he can draw up to 6 cards in his hand now. Kagura will only draw 5 cards as he still has that Monster Reincarnation Spell card he got back thanks to Dark Magician of Chaos' ability when he was summoned."

"Which means, it gives advantage to both sides of the field." Tristan said. "However, it's still Kagura's turn and who knows what cards he drew... it might eliminate the rest of Jaden's LP!"

With six cards drawn, a small white fluffy creature appeared in front of Kagura.

(_Watapon. ATK/200 DEF/300_)

Kagura grinned. "Watapon's special ability is activated if the card is added to my hand by the effects of a Spell, Trap or monster card. I can special summon that card to the field, thus allowing me to make another summoning! I tribute Watapon to summon..." He took off the Watapon card and placed another to the field. "**DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!**"

When that monster was summoned to the field, Dark Magician Girl was giggling and winked as she landed in front of Kagura.

Syrus was blushed. "Beautiful... so beautiful..."

Sweatdropping, Tristan glanced at Chumley. "Lemme guess... a big fan of Dark Magician Girl...?"

Chumley nodded. "Oh yeah..."

Sighing, Tristan bowed his head. "Figures..."

Chuckling, Kagura proceeded to explain. "Dark Magician Girl's special ability... she gains an extra 300 ATK points for every Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos in both player's graveyard. Seeing as there is one Dark Magician in my graveyard, Dark Magician Girl will only gain 300 ATK points..."

(_Dark Magician Girl. ATK/2000_ V_ 2300 DEF/1700_)

Stepping backwards, Jaden was gritting his teeth. "Man... this is impossible..."

Kagura pointed at Bubbleman. "OK, Dark Magician of Chaos... **ATTACK BUBBLEMAN!**"

Leaping into the air, Dark Magician of Chaos unleashed a ball of dark energy that struck Bubbleman... if he didn't put his Bubble Cannon in front of him and let it be destroyed.

(_Elemental Hero Bubbleman. ATK/1600_ V _800_)

Tristan was taken aback. "Huh...? What happened...?"

"Bubble Cannon's special ability. Jaden can send that Equip Spell card to the graveyard to prevent not only Bubbleman's destruction but, also prevent LP loss." Bastion explained.

Yami nodded. "Which is why he sent Dark Magician of Chaos to attack first... as Bubbleman's ATK points would be 2600 thanks to Skyscraper and Bubble Cannon... If he sent Dark Magician Girl out first, it would result in her own destruction and leaving 300 loss to Kagura's LP..."

Chazz growled. "And without Bubble Cannon, there is nothing to stop Kagura from attacking again!"

Kagura pointed towards Bubbleman. "Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

With a battle cry, Dark Magician Girl threw a dark energy ball upon Bubbleman. This time, he yelled out in pain before he exploded under a cloud of smoke.

Jaden covered himself from the shockwaves and coughed. "Bubbleman..." He fell to one knee.

(**_JADEN:_ 800**)

Grinning, Kagura could sense victory. "Turn over..." He glanced at Jaden as the Red Slifer student lowered his head, and his body started to shake. "What's wrong...? Are you crying...? Why not surrender...?"

Chumley looked concerned to Jaden. "J...Jaden...?"

Bastion frowned. "Is he really crying...?"

The shaking of Jaden's body continued as Kagura continued to mock him. "You understand now, don't you...? You can't win! Yugi's deck is powerful! It is the ultimate deck..." However, he started to hear laughter... from **JADEN!** He wasn't crying, he was laughing! "You... can't... win...?"

Lifting his head up, Jaden had a smile on his face. "Oh man, I never had this much fun! This is a great Duel!"

Kagura's law dropped. "I... I don't believe this... your still want to fight...?"

Grinning, Jaden stood up and held his six cards in his hand up. "As long as I have cards in my hand and in my deck, I will fight to the last of my LP! And thanks for giving me a new hand by the way... seeing as I will make my own comeback!"

That took Kagura aback. "What...?"

Taking a card out, Jaden smiled. "I activate my face-down card... which is the Polymerization Spell card! To fuse my Burstinatrix on the field with Elemental Hero Avian from my hand to summon my favourite Elemental Hero Fusion card... **THE ELEMENTAL HERO FLAME WINGMAN!**"

A warrior in a green costume with white wings took shape beside Burstinatrix before the fused together to create a one-winged, green/red warrior with a dragon-like head for it's right hand took shape on the field.

Syrus cheered. "**ALL RIGHT! GO JADEN!**"

Jaden grinned as he drew out another card from his hand. "Next, I activate this Spell card... The Warrior Returning Alive! It allows me to return one Warrior type monster from my graveyard to my hand and I select the Elemental Hero Sparkman **BEFORE** I summon him to the field!"

A blue-armoured warrior with yellow parts appeared on the field, sparking some electricity.

(_Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. ATK/2100_ V _3100 DEF/1200_)

(_Elemental Hero Sparkman. ATK/1600 DEF/1400_)

"Thanks to Skyscraper, Flame Wingman gains an extra 1000 ATK points so... " Jaden pointed at Dark Magician of Chaos. "All right, Flame Wingman! Attack! **INFERNO FIST!**"

Leaping in the air, Flame Wingman direct a punch into Dark Magician of Chaos' gut with his dragon-like head hand, causing the mysterious magician to explode into pieces.

(**_KAGURA:_ 3700**)

Kagura cursed. "Damn..."

Jaden waved a finger. "Hold on, Ra boy... Don't forget about Flame Wingman's special ability... once he destroys one of your monsters, you will now get LP damage equal to Dark Magician of Chaos' ATK points!"

Gasping, Kagura covered himself as Flame Wingman unleashed a powerful burst of flames from the dragon-headed hand upon him. "Damn it... I was close..."

(**_KAGURA:_ 900**)

Tristan was jumping up and down. "**OH YEAH! HE'S THE MAN! HE'S THE MAN!**"

Bastion nodded. "Yes... thanks to Jaden's courage, he has finally been able to turn this Duel around... if he keeps this up, then Kagura will learn his lesson..."

Jaden pointed to one of the three remaining Kuriboh Tokens. "OK, Sparkman... destroy one of the tokens with Surging Flash!"

Sparkman leapt into the air before unleashing a barrage of electricity upon the Kuriboh Token and destroyed it.

Syrus was confused. "Why didn't Jaden had Sparkman destroy Dark Magician Girl...? Skyscraper would increase Sparkman's ATK points to 2600, enough to destroy Dark Magician Girl..."

Chazz smirked. "I'm guess Jaden is saving her for Flame Wingman's next attack... seeing as Kagura will lose 2300 LP from Flame Wingman's own special ability..."

Jaden picked up two cards from his hand. "All right... I'll set two cards face down..." And after which, he drew out another card. "Next, I'll activate a Spell card called **Emergency Provisions**... for every Spell and Trap cards on my side of the field that I send to the graveyard, I will regain 1000 LP each... so, I'll just send one card to the graveyard and end my turn."

(**_JADEN:_ 1800**)

Kagura drew and grinned. "All right... first off, Dark Magician Girl in DEF mode!"

The beautiful magician took a kneeling stance before Kagura played a card.

"Next, I activate a Spell card..." Kagura said, grinning. "**SPIDER WEB!**"

Jaden gasped. "What in the...?" Then he gasped again when his graveyard glowed and one of his cards flew out and landed into Kagura's hand. "What did you do...?"

Chuckling, Kagura proceeded to explain. "Spider Web allows me to take the last card you played from your graveyard and into my hand. Which was the Spell card, Emergency Provisions..."

Jaden nodded. "Right... and then...?"

Kagura looked at his hand and smirked. "Here how it goes... First off, I'll set two cards face down..." He placed them down. "Next, I activate the Spell card called Monster Reincarnation... by discarding one card from my hand, I can return one monster from the graveyard to my hand. And I'll chain this with Emergency Provisions to send all three cards, including Monster Reincarnation, to the graveyard and increase my LP!"

Tristan sweatdropped. "Whoa... that sound difficult..."

Bastion nodded. "It seems so but, it sounds easy..."

Kagura now has only one card in his hand. "The card I recieved from my graveyard is Kuriboh. End turn!"

(**_KAGURA:_ 3900**)

Tristan was grinning. "Kagura's LP may have gone up a lot but, he is still in a tight spot! As long as Jaden has his Flame Wingman on the field, everything will be aokay to him!"

"Go on, Jaden! You can do this! You can win this Duel!" Syrus cheered.

Jaden glanced at the card he just drew and grinned before glancing at Kagura. "Ready...? Because I am going to end this Duel once and for all! First off, Flame Wingman! Attack the defending Dark Magician Girl! **INFERNO FIST!**"

Flame Wingman leapt towards Dark Magician Girl, whom had only 1700 DEF points... and she screamed as she was knocked through the air, dropping her staff.

Tears started to stream out of Syrus' eyes. "Sayanora... Dark Magician Girl..."

Sweatdropping, Chumley looked into the air. "Give him some help, please...?"

And then, she exploded into digital dust.

Grinning, Jaden pointed at Kagura. "And with her gone, Flame Wingman's special ability is once again activated! You lose damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points!"

Landing in front of Kagura, Flame Wingman held his dragon-headed hand out and unleashed a massive blast of flames upon the Yellow Ra student. When the flames went away, Kagura stood with a smile. He didn't flinched.

(**_KAGURA:_ 1600**)

Yami frowned. He noticed Kagura's expression. "What's the matter with him...? He didn't flinched... what is he planning...?"

Chuckling, Jaden slotted the card he just drew into his Duel Disk. "And thanks for explaining to us how Quick-Play Spell cards work! Because I'm activating the Spell card, **De-Fusion!**"

The moment Jaden activates the Spell card, Flame Wingman went into it's two material monsters.

(_Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. ATK/1200 DEF/700_)

(_Elemental Hero Avian. ATK/1000 DEF/1000_)

Tristan's jaw dropped. "**WHAT..? HE JUST SPLIT UP HIS BEST MONSTER JUST LIKE THAT...? WHAT FOR...? AND WHERE THE HECK DID HIS FLAME WINGMAN GO TO...?**"

With a smile, Bastion glanced at Tristan. "De-Fusion sends the Fusion-type monster back into the Fusion Deck and allows Jaden to special summon the material monsters that are needed to bring forth that very Fusion monster."

Chazz nodded. "Yeah... and the reason he did that so he can have Avian and Burstinatrix to destroy the two remaining Kuriboh Tokens and have Sparkman finish the job! And I can't believe I am saying this but, that is a good move!"

Rapidly nodding, Tristan started to get excited. "**YES! YES! YES!**" He glanced at the battlefield. "**GO FOR IT, MAN! TAKE HIM DOWN! TAKE HIM DOWN! TAKE HIM DOWN!**"

Jaden pointed to one of the two remaining Kuriboh Tokens. "Avian, attack! **FEATHERBREAK!**"

The Elemental Hero Avian leapt into the air and kicked the Kuriboh Token off the field as it exploded.

Yami didn't look happy though. He looked worried. "Something doesn't feel right here... Jaden's plan sounds so flawless..."

"Burstinatrix! **BURST FIRE!**" Jaden commanded.

The Elemental Hero Burstinatrix leapt into the air and unleashed a barrage of flames from the palm of her hands that destroyed the final Kuriboh Token.

Tristan can hardly contain his excitment. "All right... this is it... the Duel is over! Jaden wins!"

And with that, Jaden pointed at Kagura. "Elemental Hero Sparkman! **FINISH THE JOB OFF! SURGING FLASH!**"

Lifting his hand into the air, Sparkman unleashed an electric barrage towards Kagura as he stood with a serious expression. With only one card in his hand and no cards face-down to back him up, it looks like it was over...

It was then that Yami gasped. "**NO!** This Duel **ISN'T** over!"

That didn't wipe the smile off Tristan's face. "What do you mean...? Look... it's going closer..."

It was 5 seconds from impact that would let Jaden win the Duel...

"And closer..." Tristan said, his face hardly hiding his excitement.

4 seconds...

"And closer..."

3...

"And closer..."

2...

"And closer..."

1...

"And..."

"**ACTIVATE KURIBOH'S SPECIAL ABILITY!**" Kagura roared out as he held up the only card in his hand. He slotted into the graveyard where Kuriboh himself appeared in front of him to take Sparkman's attack. "When I discarded him into the graveyard, I can recieve zero Battle Damage!"

"**KURI...**!" Came the cry of Kuriboh as he exploded into dust, leaving Kagura unharmed.

Sighing, Yami glanced at Tristan. "See what I mean now...? Kagura got Kuriboh back thanks to Monster Reincarnation... and it was like he knew what moves Jaden would do in his next turn..."

Facefaulted on the floor the moment Kagura used Kuriboh's ability, Tristan was twitching. "Yeah... k... oy... he almost won... he almost won... he... almost won..."

Laughing, Chumley walked over to Tristan and helped him up. "Don't worry about it... Jaden is still going to win... Kagura has no cards in his hand or on his field... and even if Kagura summons a Level 4 monster with high ATK points, Skyscraper will increase the ATK points of all 3 Elemental Heroes on Jaden's field by 1000. There's no way he can turn this around..."

Hearing this, Jaden nodded. "Yeah... I end my turn!"

Kagura made a position to draw his next card. "There is a rule about Duel Monsters... one draw... can make all the difference... Thanks to Kuriboh, I have one more chance... one more chance to turn this Duel around..."

Chazz smirked. "Well... the only monster that would let you win is Dark Magician of Chaos... but, you can't bring him back because of his **THIRD** special ability... which happens if he was removed off the field face up... he doesn't go to the graveyard, he is removed out of play... Your stuck, Kagura... what a shame..."

Gritting his teeth, Kagura placed his fingers onto the top of Yugi's deck. "We'll see who is stuck..." He closed his eyes and started to pray. "My turn... **DRAW!**" He drew the next card and slowly opening his eyes... which turned into shock and then, a smile appeared onto his lips. "Oh... this is perfect..."

Yami gasped. "Amazing... he was able to draw that card..."

"Yeah... if we have any idea what card you think he drawn..." Syrus said.

Laughing, Kagura held up the very card he drew. "**I REMOVE A MONSTER OF LIGHT AND A MONSTER OF DARKNESS FROM THE GRAVEYARD AND OUT OF THE GAME!**"

The images of Watapon as a Light monster and Kuriboh and a Dark monster appeared in front of Kagura, thus letting Yami know that he is right to fear what the Yellow Ra student has drawn... while the others are confused.

"Uh... what is he doing...?" Syrus asked.

Tristan frowned. "This looks familiar..."

Bastion gasped. "Oh no... an Envoy monster!"

Chumley blinked. "Envoy...?"

Gritting his teeth, Bastion proceeded to explain. "Maximillion Pegasus has created two powerful monsters that are both Level 8 monsters with the same ATK and DEF points. They can't be summoned to the field except by it's own special ability. Which is removing a monster of Light and a monster of Darkness from the game... and each of them, once on the field, has their own deadly ability to cripple the opponent's field and LP!"

Chazz nodded. "One of them is Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End. And the other one is no doubt in the hands of Kagura!"

Nodding, Kagura slammed the card onto his Duel Disk. "Correct... and now, I shall bring forth the ultimate warrior in Duel Monsters! I call upon you... **BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER - ENVOY OF THE BEGGINING!**"

A powerful vortex appeared behind Kuriboh and Watapon, sucking them in before a powerful and familiar blue-armoured warrior took shape on the field, reading its sword and shield.

Jaden was awe-struck. "Black Luster Soldier... Envoy of the Beggining..."

With a slow laughter, Kagura could taste victory in his lips. "At long last... victory smiles upon me... thanks to the most powerful Envoy monster to exist..."

(_Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beggining. ATK/3000 DEF/2500_)

Tristan grits his teeth. "Damn it... no!"

"Black Luster Soldier, attack Avian!" Kagura commanded.

Leaping into the air, the mighty Black Luster Soldier created a powerful slashing shockwave and sliced Avian in half before he vanished off the field. Thanks to Skyscraper, Avian's ATK points were now 2000...

Gritting his teeth, Jaden was shocked. "**AVIAN! NO!**"

(**_JADEN:_ 800**)

Kagura started to laugh. "It's over... Black Luster Soldier will end this now! His special ability is activated! When he destroys a monster in battle... **HE CAN ATTACK ONCE AGAIN!**"

Chumley and Syrus gasped. "**WHAT...? NO!**"

Pointing towards Burstinatrix, whom looked scared, Kagura grinned. "Black Luster Soldier... **END THIS BATTLE NOW!**"

As the mighty warrior leapt towards to take down his final prey, Bastion was worried. "Thanks to Skyscraper's power, Burstinatrix's ATK points will now be 2200! However, the difference between the two monster's is 800! And Jaden's LP is 800 as well! Once that attack connects... **IT'S OVER!**"

Syrus gasped. "Jaden, no!"

Chazz grits his teeth. "He was so close as well..."

Black Luster Soldier came closer to Burstinatrix... holding his sword back and reading himself for the final strike... everyone else looked worried... Jaden took a deep breath and...

"**ACTIVATE TRAP! HERO SPIRIT!**" Jaden called as his face-down card since he first summoned Flame Wingman and Sparkman to the field flipped up.

Burstinatrix gasped as a ghostly image of Avian took shape in front of her, taking the blow of Black Luster Soldier before vanishing off the field.

Kagura was in shock. "What in the..."

Gasping to calm himself, Jaden explained. "Hero Spirit can only be activated when an Elemental Hero is destroyed... once activated, all monster's ATK will be reduced to zero for the rest of your turn..."

Nodding, Kagura didn't looked too worried. "Fine then... once you end your turn, I shall claim victory for me! Turn end!"

Whiping the sweat off his brow, Jaden looked tired. "I came this close... this close to win this Duel and get Yugi his deck back... I can't continue..." He fell to his knees. "I can't..."

"Jaden..." Came a voice. Gasping, Jaden whirled around to see Yami climbing up the boulder to join him. "What's wrong...? Don't tell me your giving up like this..."

Struggling to get up, Jaden bowed his head. "Yugi... I am sorry... I can't win... your deck is powerful..."

Chuckling, Yami placed his hand on Jaden's right shoulder as soon as he stood up. "Listen to me, Jaden... Kagura may have the advantage but, there is one thing he isn't possessing right now as he is using my deck... and you have that, just don't lose it... understand me...?"

Hearing that, Jaden nodded slowly. "Yeah... your right but..."

Smiling, Yami shook his head. "But what, Jaden...? Remember what Kagura said... one thing that you should know about Duel Monsters... one draw can make all the difference... Now, go for it..."

Nodding, Jaden glanced at Kagura. "My move..." He drew his next card and smiled. "**ALL RIGHT!**"

Kagura was taken aback. "What...?"

Jaden picked up a card in his hand and activated it. "I play the Spell card, **SILENT FIEND!** It allows me to summon a Normal type monster to the field in DEF mode... and as long as this monster is brought back to the field by Silent Fiend's effect, it can't attack no matter what. And I bring back... my Elemental Hero Avian!"

The familiar green-suited warrior took shape on the field, kneeling down beside Burstinatrix. Kagura was confused. "What are you doing...?"

Grinning, Jaden held up the card he just drew. "Simple... I activate the Spell card that I've just drew... **DOUBLE SPELL!**" After slotting that card in, he sent a card from his hand into the graveyard which is the Mirage of Nightmare Spell card. "By discarding one Spell card, I can take one Spell card from your graveyard and use it as my own... as long as the King of Games is okay with this..."

Standing beside Jaden, Yami smiled and nodded. "Yes, go for it."

Kagura grits his teeth. He already knew which Spell card Jaden was going for. "**NO! NOT THAT CARD!**"

Nodding, Jaden smiled as Kagura's graveyard area of his Duel Disk glowed before the Red Slifer Duelist grabbed it. "Oh yeah... the first Spell card you played since the start of this Duel... **POLYMERIZATION!**"

Syrus smiled. "Avian..."

Chumley nodded. "Burstinatrix..."

Bastion grinned. "Fusion Summon!"

"Oh yeah! It's go time!" Tristan cheered.

Playing that card, Jaden grinned. "Ladies and gentleman... please give a warm welcome for the return of my best Elemental Hero... **FLAME WINGMAN!**"

The two material monsters, Avian and Burstinatrix, became one and leaping into the air and landing on top of a building of Skyscraper Field card... was Flame Wingman himself!

"And thanks to Skyscraper, Flame Wingman is now the strongest monster on the field!" Yami said, smiling.

(_Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. ATK/2100_ V _3100_)

Jaden pointed at the Black Luster Soldier. "Flame Wingman! **ATTACK! SKYDIVE SCORCHER!**"

Flame Wingman leapt off the top of the building, covered in flames as he crashed into the chest of Black Luster Soldier, causing the warrior to cry out in pain and exploded into digital dust.

Kagura stood in shock. "He... defeated... the Black Luster Soldier...?"

(**_KAGURA:_ 1500**)

Grinning, Jaden wasn't finished...** YET!** "And one more thing... Flame Wingman's special ability...? Remember...? You lose LP that is equal to the ATK points of the destroyed monster...? Bye bye..."

The Yellow Ra student didn't had time to react as Flame Wingman landed in front of him and unleashed a powerful blast of flames from his dragon-headed hand, causing Kagura to yell out in pain.

"**HE DID IT!**" Tristan cheered.

Syrus and Chumley high-fived each other. "**ALL RIGHT!**"

(**_JADEN:_ 800**)

(**_KAGURA:_ 0**)

The blue light on both Duel Disks blinked before they turned red, showing that they are now off while Jaden's Flare Wingman, Sparkman and Skyscraper all vanished off the field.

Jaden did his pose and smiled. "That's game! I really enjoyed that Duel, Kagura!"

Kagura, on the other hand, was in shock... He fell to his knees as the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Kuriboh cards fell down in front of him. "I lose... I actually lost... Even though I have used the most powerful deck in the world... I still lost..." He grits his teeth. "I... have no talent at all!"

"I disagree! It isn't like that!" Came a voice. Kagura looked up and gasped.

It was Zane Truesdale, the strongest Blue Obelisk student in Duel Academy as he stood with Alexis. Jaden was amazed. "Z...Zane...? Alexis...? What are you guys doing here...?"

Alexis smiled. "I spotted Kagura Dueling Syrus earlier with Yugi's deck so, I ran off to get some help. It was when we returned we found Yugi deciding to make an offer to Kagura and you Dueling against him..."

Zane nodded. "Yes... we would have came down to prevent this from happening... but, we both knew that we would arrive late to join up you guys so, we all watched and agree that what you and Kagura put on was a great match."

Chumley nodded. "I agree with you there!"

Tristan blinked. "We **ALL...?** You mean... your not alone...?"

Shaking his head, Zane glanced upwards. "Nope... take a look..."

Yami and the others looked around and gasped. There were other Academy students that wore Red, Blue and Yellow jackets... all clapping and looking very happy.

Chazz was shocked. "Where did they come from...? Why didn't we notice them...?"

Bastion smirked. "Well... we were concentrating on Jaden's Duel **AND** we couldn't notice them thanks to Skyscraper..."

Two of the Ra students were the ones picking on Kagura earlier yesterday, both smiling.

"That Duel was great!" Said one of the Yellow Ra students, clapping happily.

The second Yellow Ra student nodded. "Yeah! Intense as well!"

Kagura managed a small smile. "Everyone..."

Zane smiled. "Even though we don't forgive people who steal and uses other people's decks for the selfish reasons, we can forgive you for showing us half the power of Yugi's deck..."

Jaden's jaw dropped. "**HALF...? THAT WAS HALF...?**"

Chuckling, Yami patted Jaden's back. "Half or not, you did very well, Jaden. And I'm sure Kagura has learnt his lesson..."

Kagura looked at Yami in shock. "Lesson...? What do you mean...?"

Smiling, Yami glanced at Kagura. "Even though your a Yellow Ra student, you have much to learn about Duel Monsters... you thought that using other Duelist's deck would grant you victory... however, tonight shows you how wrong you are... It may have been a big risk, making that deal before the Duel but, it was worth it... for you to learn about that lesson..."

"Really...? Then... what's that...?" Kagura asked, looking confused. "I've played the most powerful deck in the world... and I was still defeated... why...?"

Jaden smiled. "That answer is very simple. I have something that you don't have..."

Blinking, Kagura looked even more confused. "Something... that you got... that I don't have...?"

Nodding, Jaden glanced at his Duel Disk where the remaining cards of his deck remained. "That is the belief in your deck..."

Picking up the three cards that fell on the ground, Kagura got up and glanced around, confused even more. "Belief... in your deck...? I don't understand it at all..."

Bastion nodded. "I can understand that..."

Yami smiled a little. "Yes... you see, Kagura... putting your attempt and your time to create your idle deck, you are able to believe in the deck from the bottom of your heart. That belief in the spirit of the Duelist influences the victory and defeat the last battle."

Nodding, Zane glanced at Jaden. "That's right... If Jaden faced Yugi himself, Jaden might have been defeated due to pressure... even I would be defeated even though I am the strongest of this school..."

Jaden nodded. "That's right. Nobody except Yugi himself can draw out the real power of that deck."

Slowly nodding, Kagura glanced at Yugi's deck with a sad smile. "I understand now... I was foolish for what I was doing..."

Alexis smiled. "So, will this mean you'll make yourself a deck from your own heart...?"

"I would... but, I do have a high chance of getting expelled from the Academy..." Kagura said, lowering his head in shame. "I've just stolen someone else's deck without permission..."

With a kind smile, Yami directed his attention to the small crowd. "Well then... why don't we **ALL** keep this as a secret and tell Sheppherd that Kagura found the deck from the theif..."

The others nodded while Kagura looked in amazement. "R...Really...? You would keep this is secret...?"

"Everyone needs a second chance..." Yami said.

Nodding, Kagura bowed his head with a smile. "Thank you..."

Tristan watched as Kagura gave Yami his deck back, apologizing all the way. "Man... belief in your deck... almost counts towards the Pokemon and Digimon... if you believe in them, then they'll return that belief... boy, I hope the others are having a better day then we had right now..."

0000000000000000000000000000

Knuckles grumbled as he stood on top of a rock, tapping his foot as he glared down at a couple of bodies who were exhausted from their running. "Had enough now...?"

Ash slowly nodded, taking deep breaths. "Y...Yeah... I give..."

"Same goes for me..." Brendan muttered.

Shaking his head, Knuckles sat down on the rock while keeping his gaze on the two trainers. "You two rest up... because once you regained your strength, you'll use it to clean up the damage you left back at the rocky area near the volcano."

Ash and Brendan both closed their eyes with a moan. "**OH MAN...**"

A slight clap was heard as Knuckles sighed. "What is it, Sonic...? Why are you clapping...?"

Leaning against a tree, Sonic smiled as gave off a small clap. "Nothing much, Knuckles... I'm just impressed of what you and the two trainers have done today..."

Raising an eyebrow, Knuckles glanced at Sonic with a confused look. "Really...? And what's that...?"

"You three running around the edge of Angel Island about 5 times in under a hour..." Sonic said. "Your second best as me and Shadow ran around this island about... 60-70 times in under an hour..."

Sitting up, Ash searched through his backpack to get out a bottle of water. "We... had a little motivation..."

Nodding, Brendan also sat up and got a bottle from his backpack, gulping down the contents. "Y..Yeah..."

Closing his eyes, Knuckles sighed. "Well... you know the reason why I chased them, Sonic... I had to..."

"Shake their hands...?" Sonic asked.

Shaking his head, Knuckles glanced at Sonic. "No... I had to..."

"Give them exercise...?" Sonic asked.

Growling softly, Knuckles stood up and glared at Sonic. "No... I had to..."

"Throw a party...?" Sonic asked.

Gritting his teeth, Knuckles stomped over to Sonic. "Listen... do you want to want to be the Guardian of the Master Emerald then, Sonic...?"

The blue hedgehog sniggered. "Seeing as your doing a good job, Knuckles... no way..."

Sighing, Knuckles got back up onto the top of the rock. "Good... Anyway, I had to..." He stopped and glanced at Sonic, whom looked back at him innocently. The red echidna turned back round to try and speak again before he whirled around to glare at Sonic, whom looked back with an innocent face. Knuckles kept this up for under a minute before he opened his mouth and...

"In your own time, Knuckles..." Sonic said, grinning.

Sweatdropping, Knuckles grumbled to himself and sat down. "I walked into that one..."

Laughing, Sonic glanced at the two trainers. "Anyway, I got news for your Pokemon from Brock himself... Charizard and Salamence are resting right now so, it'll be a while until both of them are ready to help out... in other words, if either one of ya is heading to the Digital World, you have to leave Charizard or Salamence behind until they are fully recovered."

Brendan groaned. "Perfect... Salamence was one of my useful Pokemon outside battle... looks like we are gonna hold off the intense Pokemon battles and have friendly ones that does involve volcanos and stuff..."

Ash nodded. "I agree... Anything else, Sonic...?"

Glancing at Knuckles, Sonic nodded. "Yeah... there is one other thing... Knuckles, how much longer is it until we are ready to start searching again...?"

Understanding what Sonic meant, Knuckles sighed. "I think they will be ready soon, Sonic..."

Grinning, Sonic gave the red echidna the thumbs up. "All right..."

Shaking his head to clear the cobweds, Brendan turned to give the hedgehog and echidna a confused look. "Ready...? What will be ready...? Explain, you guys..."

Looking at the Hoenn Champion, Sonic walked over to him. "It's about the seven Chaos Emeralds..."

"The Chaos Emeralds...? Last time we saw them, you used them to become a golden warrior to defeat Mewtwo when Mariku possessed him." Ash said. "Afterwhich, when you returned to normal, you said the emeralds scattered around the world... which Misty didn't took the news well very much..."

Knuckles growled under his breath. "Yeah... I can remember that very well... I still haven't forgive you for running away and leaving me behind like that..."

Sniggering, Sonic glanced at Ash. "That's right, Ash... It's been over a week since I used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super... and we haven't made a move to look for 'em..."

Blinking, Ash slowly got to his feet. "Yeah... that's true... why don't we search for them yet...? They are our only ticket to our worlds..."

Knuckles nodded. "I know... which is why it is best to leave them for now... You see, as soon as Sonic finished with the Chaos Emeralds, the emeralds scattered to find a resting place so it can recharge it's power. It's take over a week to bring their power back to full strength..."

Hearing this, Brendan nodded. "I understand... if we try and search for the emeralds now while they are still recharging..."

"It will be like finding a needle in a haystack... the emerald's energy won't show up on the rader in the Tornado 2." Knuckles said. "Tails has made sure that the scanners will pick up the emerald's energy once they reached a 100 per cent. So, it's best to wait so we won't go on a pointless search..."

Ash nodded. "I get it... wait... if the emerald's power comes back fully, won't this mean that your enemy, Dr Eggman, will come after them..."

Frowning, Sonic looked up at the sky. "Yeah... that's right... I haven't heard from that bozo for some time right now... not since he gave me the news about the roboticizer plans being stolen and gave me the de-roboticizer plans..."

Sighing, Knuckles looked down. "Seeing as Angel Island has been transported into this world by Chaos Control, there is no doubt that Eggman's flying fortress, the Egg Carrier, has been transported into this world too... Eggman can use that to hide out in the air or underwater..."

Frowning, Brendan rubbed his chin. "So... this Eggman guy is hiding underwater...?"

Nodding, Knuckles got up. "No doubt about that... anyway, it looks like you two are feeling better now... OK, time for you two to get to work on cleaning up the mess!"

Sweatdropping, Ash and Brendan groaned as Knuckles reached out, grabbed their shirt collars and dragged them along the ground towards the battlefield where Charizard and Salamence fought against each other. "Oh man..."

Chuckling, Sonic frowned as he rubbed his forehead. "Eggman is up to something... just like that Chaos monster and ARK problems he gave out, I know he is hiding underwater in the Egg Carrier, cooking up a plan to collect the Chaos Emeralds... I know for a fact that the moment the emerald's power are back at their full strength, we'll see him again..."

0000000000000000000000000

"Good evening, everyone! This is your favourite genius of the world, Dr Eggman!" Said the large scientist as he sat in his seat. "It's been a long while, hasn't it...?"

The location was the Egg Carrier control room with Eggman sitting in the main seat while his two robot lackeys, Doece and Boece, sat in the chairs nearby.

Doece was busy picking out cobwebs off him. "Very long..."

Boece was waving his arms about, flicking the spiders off him. "**OFF! OFF! OFF!**"

Eggman grinned. "I have been a quiet boy, haven't I...? But, a super intelligent human like myself need to rest for a while and come up with a superb plan to take over this world."

Narrowing his eyes, Doece glanced at his robot friend. "All he did in this world was using that Egg Emperor that Sonic and Knuckles blew up while giving the plans of the de-roboticizer to Sonic when the roboticizer plans were stolen..."

Boece sighed. "I don't think he is finished..."

"However..." Eggman started.

Shrugging, Boece flicked a spider off his arm. "I knew it..."

"...I am sure to gain wonderful and brightful ideas once the energy of the seven Chaos Emeralds are fully charged up and thus, allowing me to locate their location and stealing them." Eggman said. "Once I gained all seven emeralds, I'll create a powerful weapon that will make me the ruler of this planet!"

Shaking his head, Boece glanced at his creator. "As much as I like to appluad your speech, Doctor but... you forgotten about the Master Emerald that Knuckles has on Angel Island...?"

Sweatdropping, Eggman stood up and looked at his robot lackeys with a shock look on his face. "WHA...?"

Doece nodded. "He's right, Doctor... when we were transported to this world by Chaos Control, the Egg Carrier was located near Angel Island. In fact, it was your robot creation... the Metal Shadow... that caused Chaos Control in the first place when he crashed into your machine that held all seven Chaos Emeralds in it before it exploded..."

"No doubt that not only this Egg Carrier was transported into this world by Chaos Control but, Angel Island as well." Boece said. "And don't forget, Angel Island is being held up high in the air by the power of the Master Emerald... which happens to be the controller of all seven Chaos Emeralds."

That was when Doece added... "So... if you create a machine that uses the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds to take over this world, what happens if Sonic and his friends use the Master Emerald to nullify the emerald's power...?"

Silent for the moment, Eggman sat back in his seat and coughed slightly, smiling sheepishly. "We'll return to this program after a few messages..."

000000000000000000

"**DAMN IT ALL!**"

He hasn't changed, has he...?

000000000000000000

The sun started to fall behind the sea as Yugi stood on top of the deck with Tristan as their ferry left Duel Academy when their day trip is over. Jaden, Bastion, Chazz, Zane, Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, Sheppherd, Crowler and a few other students watched them leave as they met the greatest Duelist on this planet.

Tristan sighed. "Man... I'm beat... All in all, I had a great day, Yug."

Yugi smiled. "Me too, Tristan. I'm glad I took up that offer Sheppherd gave me yesterday..."

Glancing at the sea, Tristan closed his eyes and sighed. "Before we left, I saw you talk to Kagura..."

Nodding, Yugi looked at Tristan. "Yeah... Kagura decided what type of deck he would use... he said he'll try and make a deck containing Dragons and Warrior type monsters with Spell and Trap cards to back him up..."

Hearing that, Tristan couldn't help but, be amused at one word Yugi said. "Looks like your giving up on calling the green-type cards Magic and calling them Spell cards now, Yugi..."

"I guess so, Tristan. The world Spell sounds better than Magic..." Yugi said. "Which is why the next time I have a Duel, I'm gonna use Spell instead of Magic..."

Chuckling, Tristan smiled. "Better warn Joey and Kaiba about that..." He then, frowned. "Anyway, I only wish we could help Alexis with that mysterious problem the Academy is having..."

Yugi slowly nodded. "You mean the abandon dorm and the missing students...?" He sighed as Tristan nodded. "Well... one day, the secret of that dorm will soon be revealed and hopefully, Alexis' brother will return and they will reunite as a family once again... that I hope..."

Looking up at the sky, Tristan closed his eyes. "It's too bad we can't help them now... or tomorrow... because when the sun rises to say its Monday morning, we have a new task in the Digital World... to find the key to the Central Digital World, finding Huanglongmon and finding out the secrets of the Ancient Delta..."

Nodding slowly, Yugi had a frown on his face. "Yeah... and we both know that time is never on our side... but, time is giving Lucemon and BlackGuilmon a lot of favours... and we still have yet to meet Lucemon in person..."

"And I hope we never will..." Tristan whispered.

Yugi silently agrees as their ride continued it's journey back to Shinjuku...

00000000000000000000

Lucemon Chaos Mode was quiet... too quiet... in fact, he was busy thinking. There is no doubt that he has something in mind... before he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Our battles is like a pack of cards... and those who stand in our way always play the trumph card that ensures victory towards them... I am tired of this battle... tomorrow, BlackGuilmon's trump card will be played and thus, a new battle shall happen in the future... this isn't about the key anymore... no... this is about their honour being tarnished by me..."

With an evil chuckle, Lucemon got up and looked around.

"Working with Mariku has never given me this much fun... this much excitment... maybe it was a good thing I let Mariku talk me into creating that Seal of Lucemon card for him... too bad it won't save him from his dying stage as soon as his four weeks is up due to the lack of energy from the Millenium Rod..."

Glancing at the controls, Lucemon typed in some keywords before a holographic image of Lugia appeared in front of him.

"And one day... **YOU'LL** be my own trump card, Lugia... with a bit of hypnosis and talking into, you'll serve me..."

Chuckling, he switched the device off before leaving.

"Looks like things are looking up for me... and down for the fools who dare to defy my purpose to make a happy place!"

The evil laughter of Lucemon echoed throughout the building...

0000000000000000

**Next chapter, the Digimon Tamers finally return to school while a few members of the Digidestined and Trainers enter the final possible location for the key in Zhuqiaomon's area... before going into battle against BlackGuilmon... and the worst is yet to come... Find out in the next chapter!**

**The biggest wrestling industry, the World Wrestling Entertainment, suffered a huge loss on Sunday 13th November 2005 as a great superstar known as Eddie Guerrero sadly passed away during the morning at age 38. He is one of the biggest WWE superstars and all of his fans will miss him dearly... Thank you, Eddie, for entertaining us with your skills as a wrestler.**

**While tentions are happining in this story world, I am also busy preparing myself to the world of work... which is going to be new for me... truthfully.**

**Also, many of you would be wondering if I am going to do my third Anime Xmas Show for this year... I am still thinking about that and how the humour is going to go...**

**Anyway, until next time, see ya!**


	68. Back to School! Lucemon Strikes!

**_After, I think, a two-month hatius, I finally started the next chapter! Rejoice as it's the start of a huge battle in this Mega Crossover! Let's begin, shall we?_**

0000000000000000000000000000

_Fifteen year old Velene Vulpina walked through the corridor of Holy Cathedral, searching for someone. Her heart still aches after what happened last year, where her village was attacked by unknown Digimon that was cruel enough to slain even the youngest child. She and her mother, Anzu Vulpina, were the sole survivors._

_She flinched as she looked back... remembering all her friends and all her family she lost. Her father, Isono... her twin sister, Telene... her grandparents whom where Anzu's mother and father... all perished by that attack. She and Anzu survived because of the sacrifice Isono and Telene made by throwing themselves over them as their home fell apart, crushing the two to death while Velene and Anzu lived for another day._

_She now lives in Holy Cathedral, located in Suicune Town, with Anzu thanks to the Angemon clan that came from this massive church when they found her old village in shambles. The dead were now buried in the massive graveyard located near the Cathedral, with Isono and Telene's graves nearer to the gate._

_However, Velene now started to feel distant from her own mother and she even became cold towards her. She sometimes feel angered when she sees Anzu praying for her family's spirits but, she doesn't know why.. And today, she insulted her mother so cruel... it wasn't even best to repeat it again..._

_Just one look in the mirror, a few minutes after Anzu left in tears, and Velene knew she said the wrong thing. With a shake of her head, Velene turned and left the room... looking for her mother and to say how sorry she is... before anymore damage has nailed in Anzu's heart._

_Moments later, Velene was sure she was coming closer to where Anzu is... crying her heart out. She took another step to where she can talk to her mother and try and help her when..._

_"Velene!"_

_The young six-tailed vulpine whirled around to see was an old human man wearing a multi-colored priest outfit with a white robe over it. His hat was white decorated with a multi-colored strap and a purple orb embedded at the top. His face is aged with a grayish beard and mustache. A pair of glasses made up his face. The man walked across while carrying a white cane with a decorative top handle. She gasped. "Zera Innocentius!"_

_Zera Innocentius, or His Holiness Zera to everyone, was the owner and priest of the Holy Cathedral. The kindly human nodded to Velene as he came to a stop after walking up to the young Vulpix. "My dear Velene... how is my future Priestess today?"_

_Looking at the floor, Velene sighed. "Not too good, sir..."_

_Two months after the attack, Velene wanted to try and forget the past and decided to take a role within the Cathedral. She took the tests and exams that the Cathedral had to offer and surprised Anzu that she had good grades. Anzu, shamefully, admitted that she didn't know much about Velene's amazing qualities seeing as they didn't get much money in the village where they live and where too poor to send her to a high-graded school. After looking at Velene's scores and what she had to offer, Zera decided to have Velene become the Holy Priestess to lead the Cathedral Knightmon and Gallantmon..._

_Anzu, however, wasn't happy about this idea. In her opinion, Velene's emotions was now a ticking time-bomb, ready to explode whenever something happens that would give her too much pressure. Sadly, to Anzu's shock, Velene was willing to become the next Priestess, taking two years to prepare for that position._

_And what Velene had said to her mother was the moment she exploded... and coming to her senses, Velene wanted to find her but... she can't ignore the man that is helping her and Anzu get through their troubles..._

_Frowning, Zera looked concerned. "Oh... what is it then...? What's wrong...?"_

_Shaking her head, Velene gave off a small smile. "I...It's nothing, sir... can I help you...?"_

_Nodding, Zera stepped aside to show a new figure in the Cathedral. "We just have a new member in the Priest section of our Holy Cathedral and I want you to make him feel at home..."_

_Nodding slowly, Velene sighed. "OK..."_

_"Good... Velene, meet Espa Zagh..." Zera said, introducing the newcomer._

_Looking at the newcomer, Velene saw that Espa Zagh was a male Eevee-hybrid... and was the same age as her. She noticed an object that wore like a necklase, a fiery orange shard that was known as the Sun Shard, an object used to evolve an Eevee into a Espeon. She smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Espa..."_

_Espa bowed. "And to you, ma'am..."_

_Chuckling, Velene held her paw out. "No, no... just call me, Velene..."_

_Smiling back, Espa took the paw and shook on it. "OK... Velene..."_

_Watching and smiling at this, Zera chuckled. "I'm sure Velene will help you feel at home here, Espa... I promise you, she has a good heart..."_

_Velene flinched as Zera said this but, she held it back as Espa replied. "OK, sir..."_

_"Good... now, off you go, Velene... show Espa what this place has to offer..." Zera said. "Starting with those new books I ordered... seeing as Kurio got rid of the old ones with his tears..."_

_Sweatdropping, Velene nodded and giggled. "Yes... okay, Your Holiness. Follow me, Espa... please..."_

_Espa nodded and followed Velene as they walked down the corridor. Zera stood for a few moments before he sighed. "She is gone now... you can come out now, my dear..."_

_Hiding behind a door, the pure-white nine-tailed fox known as Anzu, sighed and walked over to Zera's side. "She was looking for me... wasn't she...?"_

_"I suppose she was feeling guilty for what she said to you..." Zera said. "After all, anger does blind the common sense... which Velene showed to you..."_

_Anzu nodded. "**A LOT!**" She sighed. "I want to help her but, she keeps pushing me away... if only she knew she wasn't the only one suffering..."_

_Zera placed his hand on Anzu's shoulder. "She** DOES** know... she just want to forget the past, Anzu... don't worry... she will be ready to speak with you again... I promise..."_

_Sighing, Anzu nodded and gave off a small smile on her lips. "I hope your right, my lord... I hope your right..."_

_The new books were located in the library section of the Cathedral, offering scientific knowledge of Silesia... with geographical details on the environment as well as history books. It also offer books on science, maths and other stuff that you get in schools and colleges. And there is a special section for books containing the infamous Battle of Hikari and Yami that took place over many millinia ago... the battle against two Digimon Gods known as Granasmon and Valmarmon..._

_Espa was in awe at the many books that surrounded him as Velene was looking through a section of books behind him. She smiled. "They look perfect... and I hope these ones are waterproof too..." She glanced at her new friend and smirked. "You better close your mouth or you'll be having Flymon for dinner..."_

_Shutting his mouth, Espa blushed and sat down at a table. "S...Sorry... I never seen so many books... did this Kurio actually destroy them all with his tears...?"_

_Giggling, Velene took a book out and joined Espa at the table, sitting opposite him. "No, no... only a quarter of these books was damaged by his tears... he's a big soppy Umbreon whenever he read books that either contains romance or sad stories... and he read a really sad one and made a huge waterfall of tears..."_

_Espa laughed. "Boy... this news to me... an Umbreon using a Water attack... What was the book he read that caused him to damage the books that had to be replaced...?"_

_Velene shrugged. "Dunno... the title of the book was washed away and Kurio somehow forgotten it... boy, I sometimes wonder if we should be prepared with lifeboats in case he overfloods this place..."_

_Grinning and sniggering, Espa noticed the book that Velene brought over and picked it up to look at the title. "_The Mysterious Wanders of a Psychic Mind_...?" He glanced back at Velene. "This is a favourite book of mine... how do you...?"_

_With a grin, Velene held a finger up and tapped her forehead. "I can pick up subtle hints about you, Espa... I know you'll be evolving into an Espeon soon..."_

_Jaw agap, Espa dropped the book and stared at Velene. "How on earth did you figure out that I'll be evolving into an Espeon...? How...? His Holiness Zera never told you that I'll be evolving soon!"_

_Rolling her eyes, Velene pointed to the shard necklase that Espa wore. "Well... two reasons, in fact... First of all, your wearing that Sun Shard around your neck... Sun Shards are used for Eevees only and will evolve them into Espeons... same goes for the Moon Shard, only it evolves Eevees into Umbreons..."_

_Blushing, Espa rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah..."_

_"Plus... your name gave me a clue to your future evolution, Espa..." Velene said, smirking. "I know about how the Eevee Evolution Ritual works in Silesia... when an Eevee child is born, one of the five Evolution items will be held before the newborn and if one of them glows and the other four doesn't, then the Eevee child is destined to evolve into that very Pokemon... thus, they have to keep that very Evolution item around with them... Plus, the Eevee child is also named that is based on their future evolved form... Like Espa for Espeon..."_

_Blinking rapidly, Espa couldn't help but, smile. "Wow... your good!"_

_Smiling back, Velene nodded. "Thanks... I'm showing off a lot of knowledge that my mother didn't know about... Though, I am curious about... your last name..."_

_Sighing, Espa leaned back. "Yeah... I figure you would... to tell you the truth, Zagh isn't actually my last name. My last name use to be Psion."_

_Velene was confused. "Psion...? If that is so, then why is your last name Zagh...? Unless..."_

_Noticing the dawning look in her eyes, Espa nodded to Velene. "Yeah... I'm an orphan... My parents died from an illness and I was raised by their best friends... A nice couple but... their kids aren't exactly good..."_

_"Wha...? What do you mean...?" Velene asked._

_Sighing, Espa leaned back in his seat. "My real parents was a Jolteon mother and a Espeon father... while my adoptive parents are both Arcanines... and they had three children... Two of them older than me and one younger than me... The two older ones were both males while the youngest one was a female... Only the youngest one was kind to me while the other two ignored me and tried to pin the blame on me whenever they get into big trouble..."_

_"Jerks..." Velene muttered under her breath._

_Espa smirked. "Yeah... I know... Lucky for me, mom and dad knew me and their kids very well and thus, those two got punished a lot..."_

_Velene grinned. "I'll bet... were are they now...?"_

_Looking at the roof, Espa sighed. "My parents who adopted me are still back home... they are Ronald and Belle... And my younger step-sister, Sasha... is currently living with them..."_

_Nodding, Velene frowed. "And the two jerks who, sadly, your older step-brothers...?"_

_Sighing, Espa looked at Velene with sad eyes. "Dead..."_

_Velene's eyes grew large. "Huh...? What do you mean...?"_

_Sitting himself up, Espa rubbed his forehead. "My two older step-brothers, Yuki and Honou, were hanging out with their gang... and the next morning, that very gang never returned... because all of them were found dead, killed by swordmarks to their body... and amongst them were..."_

_"I'm sorry..." Velene quickly said, already knowing the result._

_With a sigh, Espa glanced at the table. "What shocked me was that the gang themselves was trying to protect a lady from that very killer... and ended up dead... along with the lady..."_

_Velene smiled a little. "Guess your two older step-brothers did had a heart... though, never showed it towards you, huh...?"_

_Nodding, Espa closed his eyes. "Witnesses said it was a black dragon known as Yamidramon... and he quickly vanished into thin air... no one knows where he is right now..."_

_Sighing, Velene decided to change the subject before Espa is hurt even more. "Erm... apart from the ones who adopted you... do you have any biological relatives...?"_

_Nodding slightly, Espa sat up. "Only one... my grandparents died two years after I was born. The only relative is a cousin of mine called Flara, whom is a Flareon..."_

_"I see..." Velene muttered._

_"She currently older than me and has a child called Eva, an Eevee who is carrying a virus that is preventing her to evolve..." Espa explained._

_Flincing, Velene glanced at her hands. "I have that too... I can't evolve into a Ninetales..."_

_Espa smiled sadly. "Shame... I think you'll turn into a beautiful Ninetales... just as your beautiful now..."_

_Blushing, Velene waved her hands. "I... er... continue..."_

_Chuckling, Espa looked around the room. "I am worried about Flara though... her husband has mysteriously vanished..."_

_"As much as I hate to say this but... I think Flara's husband must ran off with another woman." Velene replied._

_Espa shook his head. "Yeah... that's what I thought as well... however, Flara and her husband were living at a city where many people mysteriously vanished... so, it wasn't uncommon that people vanished there... in the end, Flara and Eva had to move out with other people that hadn't vanished and the city was exploded so no one would live there anymore..."_

_Velene frowned. "Didn't the authorities try and find the missing people...?"_

_Again, Espa shook his head. "They tried but... many investigators also vanished as well... and not only poor Eva had no father to look up to but... she was also born blind..."_

_Sighing, Velene leaned on her shoulders and stared at the table. "Man... and I thought I had problems..."_

_Smiling sadly, Espa patted Velene on her head. "I know about the attack on your village, Velene... and I'm sorry about the family and friends you've lost..."_

_Nodding slightly, Velene sat up and stared at the roof. "I only have my mother now... from that village... as my father, sister and my grandparents were killed by those..." She held back her fury as she glanced down. "Though... I have my father's parents living in another town but... we never been in contact much since they heard about my dad's death..."_

_Espa nodded. "OK... I won't talk about it anymore..."_

_Velene nodded back. "Thank you..." She got off her seat and stood up. "So, when are you gonna evolve...?"_

_Glancing at the Sun Shard, Espa smirked. "Two weeks after my 16th birthday, which would happen around... in two months time, I think... pretty cool, huh?"_

_Smirking back, Velene nodded. "I'll say... I wanna be there to see you evolve, Espa..."_

_"Sure... not a problem." Espa said back._

_Smiling, Velene was happy to talk to a kind guy like Espa. "Thank you, Espa... come on, I better show you what else the Cathedral has to offer for you..."_

_"Thank you, Velene..." Espa replied._

_And with that, the two new friends walked out of the library section of the Cathedral..._

000000000000000000000000000

Still in the protective orb that held her soul from Dark Fox's damaging claws, Velene lifted her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Espa... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for what I've become... a tool for Lucemon's sick purposes..." She glanced at her feet as her tears dropped on her toes. "I'm sorry... if only I can escape from this nightmare... if only... if only..."

"_Velene..._"

Gasping, Velene lifted her head and darted her head about, rage filled her eyes. "**ARGH! DARK FOX! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COWARD...? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO GLOAT ABOUT THIS TIME...?**"

"_Velene..._"

Blinking, Velene slowly moved her head around, trying to locate the voice. This voice was different... it's male and sounds... kind... "Wh...Who are you...? Your not Dark Fox... who are you...?"

"_Velene... don't lose hope... I can see a bright future for you... with your family still loving you and standing by your side... no matter what..._"

Velene looked shocked at how kind this voice is... and somehow, her heart was starting to fill up with hope. "R...Really...? Please tell me... who are you...? Are you... Lord Granasmon...?"

The voice chuckled. "_No... but, I am important... soon, Velene... we'll meet in a different location where your free from torment and reunited with your loved ones... However, in order to do so, a great battle will take place soon and one of those battles will be for your life..._"

Groaning, Velene laid her head against the pole she was tied up against and closed her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling I don't like the sound of this...?"

"_Don't lose hope, Velene... don't lose hope... trust me... please, trust me..._"

"How can I trust you...? Who are you anyway...?" Velene asked.

Silence... the voice must have left.

Sighing, Velene looked around before smiling a little. "Guess I better get comfortable then... because I know it will be a long day... a long day, indeed..."

000000000000000000000000000

"Davis... Davis, wake up!"

Flinching, Davis slowly opened his eyes to see the familiar face of the Digidestined of Light standing over him. He smiled as he got out of his sleeping bag and stood up. "Kari... what's up...?"

Smiling back, Kari turned her head around. "Davis... look around..."

Blinking, Davis looked around and sweatdropped. The other members of the Digidestined group from Azulongmon's realm were up already as their sleeping bags where rolled up, placed atop on their pillows. Davis also noticed that his Digimon partner, Veemon, was missing as well. The only ones left at this camp area was Davis and Kari themselves.

Groaning, Davis kneeled down to pick his Digivice and D-Terminal up. "Man...I overslept again...?"

Giggling, Kari nodded. "Yeah... but, don't worry, Davis... I just want to ask a favour from you...?"

Blinking, Davis stared at Kari with a curious look. "A favour from me...?"

Nodding, Kari stared upwards at the sky. "We are down to one last area of Zhuqiaomon's Digimon World... where the possiblity of that key to unlock the Central Digital World is hidden..."

"You mean... the abandon Digimon town located over that mine...?" Davis asked. When Kari nodded, Davis frowned. "OK... so, who's going and why do you need a favour from me...?"

Glancing around, Kari smirked. "Only a few... Me, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Koichi, Sora, Vulko, Misty, Susie and May are coming with us, along with our Digimon..."

Davis sweatdropped. "A few, eh...?"

Laughing, Kari nodded. "Yeah..."

Smiling back, Davis rubbed the back of his head. "OK, Kari... so, what's the favour you want from me...?"

Kari sighed. "Simple, Davis... I want you to help Mimi and Joe to keep an eye on Tai, Matt, Izzy, TK and their Digimon from trying to follow us... they still haven't recovered from that UmbraDevimon attack two nights ago and I highly doubt they are strong enough to Digivolve to their highest forms... not after what that brute did to them..."

Davis nodded, concern showed on his face. "Yeah... Joe said that Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon and Patamon will be healed up by this afternoon... and we can't wait this afternoon for those guys to join up with you. Waiting for the afternoon will give BlackGuilmon's gang some advantage over us..."

"So... your willing to keep an eye on 'em...?" Kari asked.

Smiling, Davis nodded. "Sure... I want to help out but, I can't let four of my friends risk their health over some dumb key... you can count on me, Kari."

Kari smiled. "Thank you, Davis... Lucky for you, babysitting those guys won't be too difficult. Izzy is busy on his computer... again... and TK is willing to rest up for a little while longer..."

Nodding, Davis frowned. "And what about Tai and Matt...?"

Sighing, Kari rubbed her head. "Well... you know, Tai... seeing as he is the big brother and all... when he found out that we are going to that mine town place... he **DEMANDED **to come with us..."

"Why...? Because he thinks you'll be in danger...? Kari, you were aokay on Saturday... dealing with MetalDevidramon, Cannondramon and Dark Fox!" Davis said.

Kari nodded. "I know but...we also would have been killed by that Dark Magician Girl if Rika and Taomon didn't came along... she took down Angewomon with one single blast... and I still wonder what caused Rika to be in shock when we found out that the Dark Magician Girl was nothing more than a human under mind control..."

Thinking about that, Davis crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed. "Maybe Rika already know who that girl is... I dunno, only she can explain to us what happened..."

Nodding, Kari smiled a little. "Your right... anyway, not only Tai wants to go to the Digital World but, Matt does as well... both of them agree that they are the experienced Digidestined and should come along... however, Agumon and Gabumon are not fully healed up yet so..."

"I understand... I'll keep an eye on Tai and Matt." Davis replied.

Smiling, Kari hugged Davis. "Thank you, Davis... I knew I could count on you..."

Davis' face was now blushing red. "Uh... Kari... let go... your my weakness..."

Laughing, Kari let go and rubbed her head. "Sorry, Davis... come on, we are meeting outside Izzy's laptop so we can head over to where the mine town is..."

Davis nodded and followed Kari, out of their campsite. He has to wonder if Tai's fears were right... then again, this is Tai we are talking about and he does go overboard on his overly-protective brother instincts here... so, maybe there is nothing to worry about...

Maybe...

000000000000000000000

"I don't believe this..."

That was LadyDevimon whispering in shock, sweatdropping at the sight. Earlier, BlackGuilmon has asked the Ultimate Fallen Angel Digimon to get Dark Fox from her tent so they can discuss something important. And the moment LadyDevimon entered the tent where the evil vixen Pokemon was, she met up with a shocking sight...

Dark Fox was **HYPNOTIZED**! Standing in the middle of the tent with her eyes glowing red and a huge goofy grin on her face. This was a sight never to be seen from this evil warrior that Lucemon has created from the darkness within Velene's soul.

Though, the main question is... **WHO** hypnotized Dark Fox...? No one in this camp have the power to even put SkullSatamon to sleep... unless they use a giant mallet or something...

Shaking her head, LadyDevimon knew she doesn't have time for this so... she walked up to the tranced-out vixen and wacked the back of her head with a fist.

And that certainly woke Dark Fox up with a yell and growling as she turned to LadyDevimon with a hiss. "You **IDIOT! WHY DID YOU GO AND HIT ME IN THE BACK OF MY HEAD...? YOU'LL REGRET THIS!**"

"It's the only way..." LadyDevimon calmly said, keeping a cool stare at the enraged warrior. "I came here because BlackGuilmon wants to discuss something with you and I found you here standing in the middle of the room, in a deep trance with a big, goofy grin on your face... and who knows how long you stood here like that!"

Dark Fox blinked. "Deep trance...?" She gasped. "That voice!"

LadyDevimon blinked. "Voice...? What voice...? Have you lost it...?"

Shaking her head, Dark Fox grits her teeth. "I was going to mock Velene some more when I heard a deep and powerful male voice that somehow suppressed my mind to nothingness! Last thing I remember is that he told me he wants to speak to Velene alone and he'll leave something in return..."

"Like... leaving you standing in the middle of the room in a deep trance witha huge goofy grin on your face...?" LadyDevimon asked, rubbing her chin.

Fuming, Dark Fox slowly nodded. "Yes... ooh, I'll tear that fool to pieces! Shredding him with my claws!"

LadyDevimon shook her head before grabbing Dark Fox's arm and dragging her away. "Come on... report this to BlackGuilmon... he is waiting for you and have something important to say to you..."

Blinking, Dark Fox looked confused as she was dragged along. "Really...? What's that...?"

LadyDevimon just grinned. "Oh... you'll see..."

000000000000000000000

Inside the main tent of the base, BlackGuilmon was standing near a table with potions and chemicals as he poured a few of them into a beaker carefully. ShadowGrumblemon stood nearby, holding and reading a book. After dropping the last contant of a red liquid into the beaker that contained some sort of green chemical. He gazed at ShadowGrumblemon, rising an eyebrow. "OK... I've poured the _Red 4GI_ chemical into the beaker along with 4 other chemicals... now what...?"

"Well... erm... let's see here..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered, reading the book closely.

ShadowRanamon was passing by the tent when she noticed the strange activity that both BlackGuilmon and ShadowGrumblemon was giving out. With a curious look, she walked in while raising an eyebrow. "O...K... What is going on here...?"

Looking up, BlackGuilmon grinned as he placed an empty test tube away. "Ah... my dear, glad you come and join us. We are about to fix a small problem that has starting to bug a member of our team and once that is done, those fools who stand in our way will be torn apart by the next attack!"

Confused, ShadowRanamon glanced at the green chemical, bubbling in the beaker as it slowly changed into a golden liquid. "Right... I see... can... anyone explain to me why being a mad scientist and making a golden liquid that could be lethal be the key to a problem that is bugging us...? And what problem are you talking about...?"

Holding the book in front of her, ShadowGrumblemon pointed to the page he was reading. "Here... read the title of this page and you'll put two and two together..."

Looking at the page, ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "_The Potion of Split Personality_... nice title..."

Chuckling, ShadowGrumblemon nodded as he looked at the page once again. "Yeah... isn't it so...?"

"Hmm... Split Personality, huh...?" ShadowRanamon muttered to herself before shaking her head slightly. "This is for Dark Fox, correct...? To split her into two different forms... Dark Fox herself and the innocent and pure Velene..."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Correct... once this potion is complete and Dark Fox drinks it, her body will be split into two... bringing out Velene in a solid, organic body that will be hers until the day she drew her last breath while Dark Fox will have the same... her own body, filled with pure negative energy to cause destruction..."

With a nod, ShadowGrumblemon sniggered. "And after Velene comes out... She'll be saying hello to all her friends and family that was killed by the evil Deva's attack, in heaven as her neck will feel the sharp claws of Dark Fox..."

Sweatdropping, ShadowRanamon rubbed her eyes. "I see a pretty image there..."

Grinning, BlackGuilmon glanced at the golden liquid in the beaker before glancing at the rest of the test tubes that are awaiting to be added to the mix. "Yes... a very pretty image in fact... one that shall torment her child for the rest of his life! However, in order to swat this problem away, I need to finish this potion off! ShadowGrumblemon, how many chemicals are there to add in this potion before we can actually give it to Dark Fox...?"

"Just one more..." ShadowGrumblemon said, pointing to the book. "Just add a small drop of _Blue 5QM_ and it will be ready..."

Grabbing the said chemical that was being held in a test tube, BlackGuilmon sniggered as he walked over to the beaker, carefully tipping the tube so it can drop a small drip into the potion and thus... chaos shall ensue as Dark Fox's problem will be solved... and Velene's problem starting...

Carefully...

Carefully...

And a small drop of_ Blue 5QM_ liquid made its way into the golden potion and...

(**BOOM!**)

When the smoke cleared, BlackGuilmon was actually** BLACK** now as the red markings on his body was covered in black soot. The only thing that wasn't black was his wide, white eyes as he blinked, holding his claw in the position when he was tipping the chemical into the now-gone potion.

ShadowRanamon stood there, sweatdropping and mouth slightly agape as ShadowGrumblemon scratched his head as he looked at the book more closely. "Or what that_ Blue 5QN_... Geeze, I seem to read _M_ as _N_ and _N_ as _M_..."

From outside the tent, Dark Fox could be heard yelling. "_**OK! OK! YOU CAN LET GO NOW! I HAVE LEGS, YOU KNOW!**_"

"_Yes... I know that but... we are in a hurry..._" LadyDevimon said from outside before giggling. "_Which is why I just noticed that the voice also forced you to paint your feet and toes as a rainbow..._"

"_**WHAT...? I'LL KILL HIM!**_" Dark Fox screamed out in fury.

That was when LadyDevimon walked into the tent with a grin. "OK, sir... I got her here... what's so important for her to be here as she isn't in a good mood..."

Dark Fox scoffed as she dragged a metal tin bath into the tent, filled with water before grabbed a brush, sitting down on a seat and begin to wash her brightly-coloured pattern painted feet in the water. "Got that right..."

That was when LadyDevimon and Dark Fox noticed that BlackGuilmon was now strangling ShadowGrumblemon with rage, shaking him about as he screamed. "**SO, YOU GET YOUR _M_ &_ N_ WRONG, HUH...? WELL, WRONG THIS!**"

"_Ack... your... choking me.._." ShadowGrumblemon whispered out.

ShadowRanamon sighed as she watched this while the other two sweatdropped. "Well... if Dark Fox is in a bad mood, then you should be careful with our leader..."

ShadowGrumblemon grabbed BlackGuilmon's arms as his face started to become dark blue. "_Ack... please... I'm gonna die!_"

BlackGuilmon sneered. "This is it... this is it, you moron! Any last words...?"

With a slight gasp, ShadowGrumblemon slowly nodded. "_Yes... I would like to give my two hammers for science... let go!_"

Moments later, SkullSatamon walked into the tent as BlackGuilmon continued to strangle ShadowGrumblemon. He smiled. "Oh... it's so nice to see you two get along so well..."

Grumbling, BlackGuilmon threw ShadowGrumblemon to the ground. "I'll deal with you later..."

With his eyes spinning, ShadowGrumblemon slowly nodded as he got his breath back. "I'll look forward to it..."

Glancing at SkullSatamon, BlackGuilmon sighed. "What do you want, you idiot...?"

"We have a very important visitor outside..." SkullSatamon said as he started to fish in his pockets. "I told him I'll give him a signal that says it's okay to come in..."

BlackGuilmon frowned. "What signal...?"

That was when SkullSatamon brought out a train conductor's hat from his pocket and placed it onto this head. "Here..."

The other five sweatdropped as Dark Fox spoke. "Erm... how can **THAT** be a signal if he can't see it...?"

Bringing out a white flag and a whistle, SkullSatamon walked over to the entrance of the tent with a grin. "You'll see..."

Standing at the entrance of BlackGuilmon's tent, SkullSatamon took a deep breath, blowing the whistle hard before waving the white flag in the air. Few moments later, a train whistle can be heard and chugging noises followed as the moronic Digimon looked proud with himself.

ShadowGrumblemon's jaw dropped as the train sound went away. "How did he...? How...? Trailmon doesn't exist in either one of the Soverign's Digital Realm! Only in the Great Angel's Digital World and the Silesia World! How is even possible...?"

Leaning on the desk, BlackGuilmon sighed. "Don't ask, you idiot... I already lost knowledge on SkullSatamon's way of life, 2 minutes after first meeting him..."

SkullSatamon bowed before leaving the tent. "Here you are, my lord... enjoy your stay..."

"Thank you, SkullSatamon. And I find your signal very amusing... excellent job." Said a familiar voice, which shocked the other five members as SkullSatamon left... and **HE** entered.

**LUCEMON CHAOS MODE!**

000000000000000000000000000

Upon Angel Island, Kari lead her team into the Digital World where they will head on over to the abandon town that was built over a mine, hoping to locate the key to the Central Digital World and hope it is real...

However, this task would be too difficult for them as they aren't joined by the members of the Digimon Tamers or the Duelists. Yugi and his friends were taking a limo ride by Kaiba and Mokuba to HYPNOS... however, they are now stuck in a traffic jam and it might be a while for them to join up.

The Tamers, however, are now back at school as their time off is now over. Rika and Ryo were both placed in different schools while Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri were in the same school together. Although, Henry wasn't in the same class as Takato and the others are. They still meet up during breaks, lunch and after the school to meet up.

Takato, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta all headed over to their regular classroom, where they were greeted from other students, telling Takato and Kazu how well they did in Shinjuku's Battle City and the special Miniature Duel Monster Tournament that took place last Monday.

Saying his thanks, Takato and Jeri sat down in their regular seat... with the goggle-headed Tamer sighing as he looked out through the window while Jeri looked concerned. "It's sure been a while since I've been at school..."

"You mean **WE**, Takato..." Jeri said, sitting beside Takato. "And to be honest, after all the things we've been through, I wish I wasn't back at school."

"Your not the only one..." Takato muttered, pointing to where Kazu and Kenta are... both moping on the same desk that they have to return. He sighed. "I'll bet Miss Asaji has a lot of work for us to catch up on..."

That was when their teacher, Nami Asaji, walked into the classroom while carrying a load of books in her arms. "Good morning, class. Takato, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta... I'm glad all of you have returned. Class hasn't been normal without your weird day-dreaming, Jeri's puppet and the moans and groans from Kazu and Kenta."

The class laughed while Takato smiled sheepishly, Jeri giggled while Kazu and Kenta blinked in confusion. Kenta turned to Kazu. "What did she say...?"

"I dunno... I missed a lot of things in school..." Kazu muttered.

Placing the books on the table, Miss Asaji turned to the class. "Today, we'll be starting by reading poetry. It's a new thing on the street, Kazu..."

"Is it...?" Kazu asked, blinking in shock while everyone around him sniggered.

Sighing, Miss Asaji looked around the class. "Yes it is... and to start things off... we'll all be reading a piece of poetry before finding out what it means... Kenta, come here please."

"O..OK..." Kenta said, getting out his seat and walking to the front where their teacher is. "What poet am I gonna read...?"

Flipping through a book and handing it to Kenta, Miss Asaji turned to the class. "This one is called _Betrayal_... of when a woman made one mistake that ruined her love with a man..."

Takato grumbled. "Intresting concept... let's hear it."

Nodding, Asaji turned to Kenta. "Go for it..."

Sighing, Kenta read the poet called _Betrayal_. The class listened to it with intrest. And from what they learned, even the smallest mistake can ruin everything you worked hard to gain for... the love of your family, the people you made friends with... everything.

Closing the book, Kenta looked sad. "That... was sad... I kinda feel sorry for the lady..."

Miss Asaji nodded. "I know... and before I ask any questions... excuse me..."

"Excuse her...? What she gonna do...?" Takato asked to himself.

Jeri tugged Takato's arm and pointed. "That's why..."

Turning around, Takato sweatdropped. Sleeping on top of Kazu and Kenta's desk was... Kazu himself. He curled himself up and feel asleep. He was using his books as a pillow. "Oh brother... you got to be kidding me..."

"What do you think...?" Jeri asked.

Takato bowed his head. "No... he is not kidding me..." And Jeri giggled.

Miss Asaji walked up to Kazu's side and started to poke him. "Kazu, Kazu! Wake up!"

"_I don't want to go to school, daddy..._" Kazu muttered in his sleep, causing everyone in class to laugh. Amazingly, he didn't woke up. "_Kenta is reading poetry..._"

Shaking her head, Miss Asaji lowered herself to Kazu's left ear and spoke. "Get your butt out of that bed and get to class!"

"OK... OK..." Kazu muttered, waking up, getting off the table and... walking out of class. Miss Asaji shook her head while everyone in class kept on laughing.

"Should have seen that coming..." Miss Asaji muttered.

While Jeri giggled, Takato shook his head, sweatdropping all the way. "15 minutes and already he made an impact in his return to school... unbelieveable..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

ShadowGrumblemon bowed at the sight of their leader, Lucemon Chaos Mode, standing before him with a nervous teeth chatter. "M...My lord... it's a great honour to have you here... I hope I die right now in order to savour this moment..."

Staring at ShadowGrumblemon with a weird look, ShadowRanamon muttered to herself. "It could be arranged..."

Chuckling, Lucemon set his sights upon BlackGuilmon. "I shall talk to you later... please continue of whatever you were doing, BlackGuilmon... like, cleaning up your mess..."

Nodding, BlackGuilmon rushed over to his chemistry set and began to clear up the mess from the explosion earlier. Dark Fox stepped up with a confused look. "Hey... what did you want me here for anyway...?"

Sighing, ShadowRanamon rubbed her temples. "BlackGuilmon was mixing a potion for you so that you and Velene would have seperate bodies for the rest of your lives... except, a small miscommunication from someone spoiled that..."

Noticing the glare from her Shadow Warrior, ShadowGrumblemon looked confused. "What...?"

Smirking, Lucemon glanced around at the other four members of his group as BlackGuilmon was busy clearing up. "Before I came here... I was able to sense a mystical force... pure holy energy... entering a member of our group..."

"**ME!**" Gasped Dark Fox. "That voice... he... he placed me in a trance... leaving me with a goofy grin and..." She glanced down and growled. "...forced me to pain my feet as a rainbow pattern!"

Smiling, ShadowRanamon brought out a picture and handed it to Lucemon. "That's right... took a picture of her when I passed by... didn't know she was in a trance... I thought she was posing for a statue..."

"**SKULLSATAMON!**" Yelled BlackGuilmon, holding a broken beaker and not listening to the conversation.

Lucemon started to laugh. "I must say... what this visitor has done sure has a good sense of humour..."

Snatching the photograph away, Dark Fox growled as she stared at her pose that was too embrassing for her. "I'll get that jerk for that prank he pulled on me... just look at this... does anyone else in this entire camp have a stupid, silly grin apart from me...?"

SkullSatamon entered the tent with a big, stupid grin on his face. "You called...?"

Sweatdropping, Dark Fox handed back the photo to a chuckling Lucemon. "I rest my case..."

BlackGuilmon pointed to the outside. "Get me a bin so I can dump these broken glass in..."

Nodding, SkullSatamon went out. "You got it, boss!"

Shaking her head, ShadowRanamon glanced at Dark Fox with a frown. "OK... We have a few questions about this... mysterious force that placed this evil warrior into a trance, making her look stupid... who is he and why...?"

LadyDevimon crossed her arms in front of her chest, and grits her teeth. "I know the why part... just before Dark Fox's mind was suppressed into a trance... the voice told her that he wants to talk to Velene and wants no one to barge into their conversation... and what they talked about, we'll never know..."

Lucemon nodded. "That is correct... and I have sensed that this mysterious holy force was hovering over the camp for a while after removing Dark Fox from his way before leaving..."

Clutching her fists, Dark Fox narrowed her eyes and hissed. "... leaving me behind, looking stupid! Ooh... when I get my claws on that fool, I'll..."

"My dear lady... it's best not to even face up to this trickster..." Lucemon said, casting a glare on his angered warrior. "I already know whom talked to Velene and it's one you should never take on lightly..."

ShadowRanamon frowned. "Who is it...? One ofthe Digimon Soverigns...?"

Lucemon shook his head. "No... it's not..."

Scratching his chin, ShadowGrumblemon's eyes brighten. "Of course! An angel! Either Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon or... the legendary Granasmon!"

With a smirk, Lucemon shook his head. "Close... but, no cigar..."

Blinking, LadyDevimon looked around in confusion. "So... who is it...? I mean... it's not Valmarmon... please no! I can see him hypnotizing Dark Fox and painting her feet in a rainbow pattern as he has a sick sense of humour but... consolling Velene...? Please..."

"Only one force remains... think..." Lucemon said, tensly.

Silence came over the group and one by one... their eyes widen as they figured out what Lucemon means. Dark Fox whispered in shock. "You don't mean... **HIM**...? Huang..." She flinched. "Damn..."

Without saying anything, Lucemon walked over to BlackGuilmon with slight anger on his face. "How are you going to make up with these mistakes you have left behind for the past few days, BlackGuilmon...?"

Gulping, BlackGuilmon looked nervous as his master walked up to him. "What do you mean, my lord...?"

"DaiPenmon... JetSilphymon... RhinoKabuterimon... AlForceVeedramon..." Lucemon replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I have ordered you to prevent our enemies to complete their missions! And what have they done...? They were able to complete their tasks while slowly destroying our forces and allies that try and kill them..."

BlackGuilmon flinched. "What can I say...? Come to think of it... I have no excuse..."

Lucemon nodded. "Correct... no excuse! However, I am pleased about the addition of the Dark Magician Girl... using a human girl as a puppet and forcing her to do battle. And your _Project Latin_ was a wonderful achievement two nights ago... And that is why I am not going to kill you for your failures..."

Sighing, BlackGuilmon nodded with relief. "Good..."

"...and allowing me to join today's mission with a grand plan of mine..." Lucemon added.

That took everyone by surprise as BlackGuilmon spoke first. "What...?"

Smirking, Lucemon created a holographic image of the abandon Digimon town that was built over a mine. "I went to this place already before I came along and found the key... sadly, it was a fake!"

LadyDevimon hissed. "Huanglongmon's key isn't in Zhuqiaomon's realm...? Figures..."

"However... those simpletons that cause trouble for us doesn't have a clue that the key is a fake... which means, we have an advantage over them..." Lucemon continued, waving his hand away for the image to go before smiling. "Because of these failures we are having, there is no doubt that everyone that is our enemy thinks that we are becoming soft..."

ShadowRanamon smirked. "Yeah... right... no offense, my lord... but, after what UmbraDevimon has pulled off during his latest attack... I can hardly think they would take us as soft..."

"Believe me... they will think they have the advantage over us... with or without UmbraDevimon at our side." Lucemon said, before smirking. "Which is why I am hoping all of you would follow my plan... and not fail!"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Of course, my lord... just tell us what we should do and we'll provide what you need..."

Lucemon smiled. "Excellent... before we being, any questions...?"

That was when SkullSatamon walked back in with a bin and looked confused. "Did I miss anything...?"

"Not exactly the question he had in mind..." Dark Fox muttered.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Standing on a hillside upon Angel Island, Shadow the Hedgehog closed his eyes and grumbled lightly to himself. "Those emeralds must be recharged soon... so we can go home once this is all over... and I will continue to search for the truth about my past..."

Shadow can't remember his past... and he doesn't know who is telling the truth or who is telling a lie. Trusting her, Rouge told the black hedgehog that he was created as the Ultimate Lifeform by Eggman's long gone grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik. He also had a close friendship with Gerald's granddaughter and Eggman's cousin, Maria Robotnik. Sadly, both of them had passed away and Shadow was sealed in a secret area of a miltary base belonging to the _Guardian Unit of Nation_ military group in his world... shorten to GUN.

Rouge didn't reveal much about what happened after that but, what Shadow learned that he and Sonic teamed up to prevent Gerald's Space Colony ARK from crashing into their planet and was thought to be dead when he used up a lot of energy to use Chaos Control to stop the ARK before falling to the planet itself from space.

A couple of months later, Rouge broke into one of Eggman's secret base which she thought contains treasure... and it did, Shadow himself! Except, with loss of memory. And Rouge is worried about Shadow being himself or not because during one of her travels, she found old remains of a robot that was built to look like Shadow... she never told the Shadow she found about this when she saw him standing on a hillside, looking at the beautiful shining moon.

Before Shadow could think any furthur, he heard groans coming from the Pokemon trainer's campsite. With a smirk, Shadow crossed his arms in front of his chest as he started to walk down. "Looks like picking up rocks and stuff isn't exactly a fitness training program that they wanted..."

At the Pokemon Trainer's campsite area, Brock was busy stirring up early lunch for the two groaning Pokemon trainers, adding extra touches to make the flavour mouthwatering. "Just a few more moments, you two... and you're stomach will be full as usual... just don't do that again..."

Laying on their sleeping bags, Ash and Brendan were both covered in dirt and bruises as they were on their backs and staring up at the sky, moaning at the pains they got from fixing up the battlefield that they created during their Pokemon battle. Pikachu was nearby with a fresh batch of wet towels so he could place them on their heads while Brendan's Ninetales was busy being the babysitter to Togepi as Misty went into the Digital World.

Coughing, Ash quickly glanced at Brendan and sighed. "Man... remind me to have a Pokemon battle with you in **OUR **world..."

Brendan slowly nodded. "I will... officials** NEVER** order us to clean up our mess after the battles... man, never anger that Knuckles... he's too much..."

Sitting nearby and using a brush to clean Blastoise's shell, Edward smiled as he glanced at the two Pokemon trainers that were still in bed. "Well... we **ARE** living on his island, you know... so, he makes the rules around here... We have to be grateful that he is even letting us staying here while we are away from home..."

Brock nodded as he brought out a couple of clean plates. "He's right, you two... so, stop complaining and rest up. Just be glad to saviour your match yesterday as breathtaking..."

Smiling, Brendan closed his eyes before sighing. "Except... that came out as a draw..."

Looking about, Ash groaned as he rubbed his head. "Brock... I know for a fact that Misty, May and Susie have joined the others to the Digital World but... where's Max and Liza...?"

Walking over to his pot containing bubbling soup, Brock thought about it before replying. "Liza is checking on the Charizards that isn't Charla or yours... while Max is keeping an eye on Salamence..."

"How is he...?" Brendan asked.

Edward spoke up. "He's doing fine... he'll be ready to battle and help out in a few days... same goes for Charizard... though, he is enjoying the massage he is getting from Charla..."

Blinking, Ash sat up and glanced at Edward. "A massage...? Which part of Charizard's body is Charla massaging...?"

That was when Edward sweatdropped. "Erm..."

With a quick reflex, Brock placed the first bowl of soup in front of Ash before handing him a spoon. "Take this, eat up and relax please... I'll get yours now, Brendan..."

Brendan nodded. "Thanks, Brock..."

Sitting on a rock, TK stared into the sky with a small smile. He heard a noise coming from behind him. Turning around, the Digidestined of Hope smiled at the visitor. "Hey, Davis..."

"TK... I've been looking over for ya..." Davis said, walking over to his fellow Digidestined. "Tai and Matt are both tied down by Mimi while Izzy was still on his laptop when I left... what your doing...?"

Sighing, TK turned and stared back at the sky. "I've been thinking... we have been in this world for a long while, huh...? Makes you wonder if we are ever gonna go home..."

Nodding slightly, Davis sat beside TK, staring at the sky as well. "Yeah... I know what you mean... I lost count how long we've been in this world and we are no where near winning our war against this Lucemon dude..."

With a small smile, TK glanced at Davis. "Thank you..."

Blinking, Davis looked at TK with a shocked look. "Huh...? For what...?"

"For staying behind and keeping an eye on Tai and Matt. It's not because they are heartless but, they are willing to risk their Digimon's health so they can protect Kari's group in the Digital World." TK said. "Even Agumon and Gabumon are willing to come along to help out, not caring about their health."

Sighing, Davis nodded slightly. "Yeah... you're welcome... hopefully, you and the others will have enough strength to overcome UmbraDevimon in a rematch!"

Frowning, TK shook his head. "No... something isn't right, Davis..."

That got Davis confused. "Huh...? What are you talking about...?"

Standing up, TK set his gaze to the sky before lowering his head. "I... I dunno... it's just... UmbraDevimon looked so happy when we got our Digimon to Digivolve to their highest forms... and he had the chance to kill us... why didn't he...? He was willing to eliminate us but, Lucemon just let us go... why?"

Shrugging, Davis also stood up, thinking about it. "Maybe Lucemon is hiding something... he's got a secret that he isn't willing to share with us..."

Laughing, TK shook his head. "Davis... if you were Lucemon and hiding a secret that could lead to the defeat of the Digidestined, would YOU share the secret with us...?"

Davis nodded, which TK expected. "Of course..."

Shaking his head, TK mocked glared at Davis. "And why is that...?"

Davis grinned. "Well... if I was Lucemon... I would be happy to share my secret with you if it would lead me to victory over you guys... because Lucemon is nuts."

TK Sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... that's right... Gennai told me that Lucemon is more crazier than Myotismon and Piedmon..."

"**_YOU TWO! GET BACK HERE, THIS MINUTE!_**" Came a yelling sound of Mimi from the distance.

"**RUN, MATT! RUN!**" Tai yelled out as Davis and TK could see him and Matt running for their lives, sweat running down their faces. "**THERE IS NO WAY I'M TASTING THAT HORRIBLE MEDICAL STUFF ANYMORE!**"

"**I AGREE!**" Matt yelled back as they continued to run.

And Mimi came out with an angry look on her face as she continued to chase after the two Digidestined. "**I SAID COME BACK HERE! YOUR GOING TO GET BETTER, LIKE IT OR NOT!**"

Both sweatdropping, Davis and TK watched as Tai and Matt ran off into the distance with Mimi right behind them. Sighing, Davis glanced at TK with a wiry smile. "Tell me something... is there some sort of running gag here...? Yesterday, it was Ash and Brendan running around this island with Knuckles right behind them and now, it's Tai and Matt with Mimi behind them. Who's next...? You and me being chased by... whoever...?"

Laughing, TK nodded. "Yeah... I think it'll be Matt... he still doesn't know that I used a double-headed coin to get his guitar... and he'll be chasing you too because I told you that I used the coin on him... but, you never told him."

Davis grinned. "Hey... **THAT'**S a secret I'm willing to keep..." He looked around and sighed. "Wanna take a walk...? Maybe it'll be much peaceful if we check out other places that Angel Island has got to offer..."

TK smiled. "Maybe...? Yeah, sure..."

Chuckling, Davis and TK walked off to check out Angel Island as Tai and Matt continued to run off into the distance with Mimi tailing right behind them.

000000000000000000000000000

"_Breeze Mountain was beautiful..._" Yolei whispered.

"_Yuki Mountain had life on it..._" Cody added.

"_And the Digital Meadow was safe..._" Kari said.

Looking around, Misty slowly smiled. "And I guess no one would except a land like this...?"

Kari's group had arrived in a barren wasteland... devoted of life as the ground is cracked, rock all around the area and massive holes that use to be lakes.

Gatomon, sitting on a log, sighed. "This place reminds me of that Disney film,_ The Lion King_... you know... the area where Timon and Pumbaa found Simba..."

Hawkmon nodded. "I understand that... this place is so... so..."

"It's not that bad, once you get use to it." Armadilliomon said, walking up.

Walking over to the three Digidestined, Misty held up a Poke-Ball. "Don't worry, you guys... Water-type Pokemon are my specialty... if any of us is either hot or thirsty, I can call up Politoed or Corsola to cool us off."

Yolei smiled. "Thanks, Misty... I'm glad you came along..."

Rubbing her forehead, May joined Misty, taking off her bandana and letting her hair down. "Me too... we are already here for a few minutes and I'm sweating already..."

Looking at the blazing sun, Ken frowned. "I guess this is one of the reasons why those Digimon abandoned their town..."

Nearby, Koichi nodded as he sat near Vulko, BlackAgumon and Wormmon. "I agree... the Digimon must have left because they knew that they would have a slim chance of living here..."

Vulko blinked. "Why is everyone complaining...? I'm fine..."

BlackAgumon chuckled. "Vulko... you are a Fire-type Pokemon... who accept the heat as it's very own friend... so, can't say I'm surprised because... I'm not..."

"I am..." Wormmon muttered.

Sora, holding Biyomon in her arms, looked around with a frown. "We better make a start soon... we can't just stay here all day... if we do, not only we'll get hot and tired by this sun but... BlackGuilmon's group would have found the town by now.."

Getting up, Koichi nodded slowly. "Yeah... with Misty around, I'm sure we'll be okay when we got that town..."

Biyomon spoke up. "Do you think we'll be okay if we face against BlackGuilmon's group...? I mean, what if Dark Fox is there and she is ready to fight...?"

Glancing at the sadden look of Vulko, Koichi sighed. "We have to protect Vulko at all costs... he is her no. 1 target..."

Gatomon nodded slowly. "Yeah... though, I am hoping she **WON'T **be there... she could still be resting after what happened on Saturday... with her, Leomon and MetalDevidramon..."

Sora frowned. "Let's hope she isn't there..."

"Don't worry about me..." Came the voice of Vulko as everyone turned around to look at him. "BlackAgumon will protect me... he can go to his Mega form now..."

Yolei, Cody and Kari gasped as Ken glanced at the small black dino. "Is that true, BlackAgumon...?"

BlackAgumon nodded. "Yes... the energy for me to be able to Digivolve into Mega has been fullied charged in his D-Arc. With one press of a button, I shall quickly become my Mega form and protect Vulko at all costs... as well as helping you guys in the battles as well..."

Cody smiled a little. "Which means... we'll get to see BlackWarGreymon once again..."

"Can't tell if that is a good thing or a bad thing..." Yolei muttered, still remembering the battles they had against BlackWarGreymon when he was a Digimon made from Control Spires.

Susie, holding Vulpix in her arms, kneeled beside Vulko and smiled at him. "Listen, Vulko... it's okay to count on BlackAgumon to protect you but... it doesn't mean you can't count on others to help you... we are here for you and to help you save your mother..."

Vulko smiled a little. "I know... it's just that I... _**URK...!**_"

Susie blinked. One moment, she was talking to Vulko and the next... he was gone. Everyone was shocked to see the young Vulpix child missing as May asked. "Where did he go...?"

Looking up, Wormmon gasped in horror. "**UP THERE!**"

Following Wormmon's gaze, the others saw Vulko being carried off by a huge black and white bird with a metal, yellow beak and evil red eyes as he cackled. Misty gasped in horror. "Oh no... **Vulko!**"

"Is that a Digimon...?" May asked, shaking in horror.

Armadilliomon was totally horrified. "Oh no... a **GEIERMON!**"

Blinking, Koichi glanced at Cody's Digimon with a shocked look. "Geier...? That's German for...** VULTURE**...?"

Gatomon stood in horror. "Yes... _Geiermon is a rare Champion, Virus, Bird Digimon who is hunted by others to prevent deaths as those Geiermon have a habit of killing innocent and weak Digimon for food... namely Digimon at Baby or In-Training... and they don't care as well..._"

"Yes, and if we don't hurry up... that Geiermon will have Vulko for dinner!" Hawkmon yelled out.

BlackAgumon growled as he glanced around. "So, why are we still standing...? **AFTER HIM!**"

Nodding, the group quickly got up and chased after Geiermon. The Geiermon, however, frowned as Vulko continued to cry out for help and glanced down at him as he held the child in his talons. "Would you just zip it...? No one can help you... no one would wanna help a pathetic creature like you... the only thing you are good for is helping my stomach being full..."

Gulping, Vulko looked in the evil eyes of Geiermon with fear on his face. "W...What do you mean...? I don't cook..."

Chuckling, Geiermon's beak glinted from the sun as he continued to fly. "Oh... who said I want you to cook...? Today's feast is none other...** THAN YOU!**"

Sweatdropping, Vulko's fear just got bigger. "I... I knew you would say that... **HELP!**"

And thus, Geiermon continued to fly off into the distance... getting ready for today's lunch...

"_AQUILAMON..._"

"_GATOMON..._"

"_DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...** SILPHYMON!**_"

...if he didn't bump into a DNA Digivolved Ultimate Digimon in his way...

000000000000000000000000000

Walking down the streets of Shinjuku, an exhausted looking Mai glanced at the equally embrassed Serenity as they made their way to HYPNOS. Since their talk on Saturday, Mai has decided to join up with Yugi and the others and help them out in their battles against Lucemon and his evil forces.

However, Serenity forgotten to tell Mai which hotel that she, Yugi, Joey and the others were currently staying at and by the time Mai found the right one... only Serenity stayed behind as the others took a ride with Kaiba and Mokuba to HYPNOS.

After a short silence between these two, Serenity finally decided to speak first. "Mai... I'm sorry... I guess I got a bit excited when you decided you are going to stay to help Joey and the others..."

Mai smiled. "Don't sweat it, kid. Everyone makes mistakes... heh, I didn't realise that you've forgotten to tell me which hotel you stayed at until this morning when I walked out of my hotel and it dawned on me that I don't know where you at right now... and took me a while to figure out how on earth you and Tea knew where I was staying at in the first place... and it dawned on me that you two must have seen me coming in during the night before you came along... and your hotel was the closest to mine so..."

"Well... I'm glad you're staying, Mai... and I'm sure Joey will be happy too." Serenity said.

"**_HEY! YOU ROAD HOGS! WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG...?_**" Yelled out a voice.

Both Serenity and Mai stopped, looking confused. After a moment, Serenity whispered. "Did... you hear something...?"

Mai nodded. "Yes... and it's sounds **VERY** familiar..."

And again, the voice yelled out in anger. "**_COME ON! WE ARE DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT HERE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!_**"

Sweatdropping, Mai rubbed her forehead. "Very, very, **VERY** familiar..." She glanced at the road to see a traffic jam and popping out through the sunroof of a black limo was none other than... "Thought so, it's your brother..."

Gasping, Serenity glanced at the traffic jam in shock. "**JOEY...?** What is he doing...? I thought he was suppose to be with the others... doing their missions to save the world or something..."

"They are stuck, kid..." Mai muttered. "This traffic jam is preventing them from heading over to HYPNOS... looks like we are either gonna walk up to that limo and speak with 'em or... head on over to HYPNOS and wait for them there..."

And yet, Joey continued to growl. "**HURRY UP! WHY OF ALL DAYS THAT THERE HAD TO BE A TRAFFIC JAM? WHY?**"

Serenity sweatdropped a little. "Erm... doesn't Joey know he is attracting a small crowd...?"

Chuckling, Mai shook her head. "Serenity... this is Joey... your brother... he did the same yelling towards a Duel Academy teacher last Monday during Kaiba's Mini-Tournament... live in front of millions of viewers..."

"Pretty brave, huh...?" Serenity said, with a small smile.

Mai couldn't help but, nod. "Yes... foolish, but brave..."

000000000000000000000000000

Inside the limo as Joey continued to yell out in anger, Yugi and Tea were watching this with a tired look on their faces, Mokuba bringing out food from a portable fridge beside him, Kaiba checking out stuff on his laptop while SnowAgumon, Inumon and Penguinmon were fast asleep, wearing cotton-wools in their ears. As for Tristan and Duke, they were playing Duel Monsters as Joey continued his yell fest.

"All right, I will tribute my _Battle Footballer_ and _Beserk Gorilla_ for the _**Mechanical Hound**_ who has 2800 ATK points." Tristan said, placing a card on his seat. "Which means that your 2300 ATK _**Manticore of Darkness**_ gets destroyed."

Duke groaned. "Aww... Manticore's special ability would help me a lot... when you end your go, Tristan... I would have been allowed to summon a Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged-Beast type monster from my hand or my side of the field to the graveyard to bring him back... except for one small problem..."

Tristan grinned. "That your LP is 400 and you lost 500 thanks to my counterattack...?"

Slowly nodding, Duke sighed. "Yeah... that's it..."

"**COME ON!**" Joey yelled out as Tristan and Duke sighed. "**GET YOUR TAILGEAR INTO GEAR!**"

With a tired glance, Tristan pointed to Joey as he looked at Duke. "Shall we pull him down...?"

Shaking his head, Duke placed his deck away and sighed. "Nah... he's bringing up a good point though... we've been stuck in this limo for nearly four hours... what's the hold up...?"

Mokuba spoke up. "The roads are being repaired today... it might be a few more hours before we finally get to HYPNOS..."

"Perfect time..." Tea muttered dryly.

Bringing out food from the protable fridge, Mokuba held a plate of sandwitches. "OK... we'll use this for lunch."

However, Joey wasn't listening. "**YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU! MOVE IT NOW! PLEASE...?**"

Yugi blinked. "Whoa... this is weird... Joey isn't stopping for lunch...?"

Sweatdropping, Tea slowly shook her head. "Guess there's no stopping him, huh...?"

With a small smirk, Kaiba looked up. "Allow me..." He reached out and grabbed Joey by his right leg before pulling him down into his seat. "There we go..."

Joey rubbed his butt. "Hey... what's the big idea...?"

With a dumbfounded look, Tristan slowly spoke. "If you could have easily done that to Joey... why didn't you pulled him down in the first place...?"

"Because I rather have him yelling at the traffic than bothering me while I am uploading something important that we should talk about." Kaiba said, typing something on his laptop.

Yugi frowned. "I see... what's it about...?"

Looking up, Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "On Saturday night, Digimon has broken into one of my warehouses in Washington of America. There, they stole many Duel Monster cards... and most of them are rare."

Tea widen her eyes. "What...?"

Nodding slowly, Mokuba glanced at the others. "That's right... and during that same night, the same Digimon broke into one of Pegasus' Duel Monster warehouse in Texas of America. And those cards that were stolen are rare as well..."

Growling, Joey muttered under his breath. "Neo..."

Blinking, Tristan glanced at Joey with a confused look. "Wha...?"

Glaring at his best friend, Joey explained. "Think about it... why would Digimon bother to steal **DUEL MONSTER** cards...? Simple reason, Neo has joined Lucemon's group... just so he could beat Yugi and take his title!"

Slowly nodding, Tea closed her eyes and sighed. "That sounds very logical..."

"The question I wanna know is **WHY** were you yelling at the other drivers for, Joey?" Duke asked. "It's not their fault for causing this traffic jam in the first place..."

Joey slowly nodded. "I know... I know... it's just... I got a strange feeling that something isn't right at the moment..."

Concerned, Yugi glanced at his friend with a slow nod. "I know what you mean, Joey... the spirit of the Pharaoh also had a strange feeling that something isn't right today, as well... I fear something is gonna happen sooner rather than later..."

Tea looked at Yugi, concerned as well. "Like what...?"

Glancing out through the window, Yugi sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know, Tea... but, whatever it is... it is something that we must face together..."

00000000000000000000000000000

Lunch has arrived at Takato's school and every member in Asagi's class had already arrived in the canteen area to fill up their stomachs before heading back to learn more important stuff about life.

With a burger and some chips, Kazu walked over to a table where Kenta is sitting and grinned. "See this? A meal fit for a king."

Kenta nodded, picking up his tuna sandwitch. "Yeah... king of lame..."

Sweatdropping, Kazu looked confused. "What does that mean...? I am one of the Finalists!"

"Yeah... and so is Takato and Phillipe!" Kenta said.

"Speaking of Phillipe, where is he...?" Kazu asked.

Kenta sighed. "He's ill today so, he'll be back to school soon..."

Kazu shrugged. "Yeah... whatever... Beside which, I am the King of Duel Monsters!"

And Kenta grinned. "Oh really...? Guess you won't mind saying that in front of Yugi's face when he summons the Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor."

Once again, Kazu sweatdropped. "All right... I am the King of the Digimon Card Game!"

"And here comes Rika and Ryo with their decks..." Kenta said.

Growling, Kazu shook his head. "Stop bringing me down please!"

That was when Takato came over to their table with his food on it. It was the same as Kazu's, a burger with some chips. "Hey, guys... what's up...?"

Kenta grinned. "Not much... just bringing down Kazu's ego..."

"Hey! There's a first!" Takato said, smiling.

Kazu gritted his teeth. "Shut up... So, chumley... coming to eat with us...?"

Takato shook his head. "Nah... I'm gonna join Jeri... I just couldn't pick up the sauce so... I'm trusting you guys to watch my lunch while I get the sauce..."

Nodding, Kazu smiled. "No problemo... just leave it us!"

Giving off the thumbs up, Takato walked off. "Thanks... I'll be right back..."

While Takato walked off, Kazu had a devious thought in his head. He could booby-trap Takato's burger and have a good laugh when he takes a bite outta it. Sure, he won't be called the King of Duel Monsters or Digimon Card Game but... he will be called the King of Traps...

Now, how can he booby-trap Takato's burger...

"Oh man..." Moaned Kenta, as he placed down a jar. When he picked it up and opened it, he reacted to the smell and put it down. "Fish Egg Sauce... man, that stuff is horrible!"

Lightbulb over Kazu's head as he grabbed the jar from Kenta. "Give me that..."

Confused, Kenta looked at Kazu. "What are you...?"

Opening the jar, Kazu picked up the top bun of the burger and started to pour the Fish Egg sauce onto the burger, sniggering all the way. "Heheheh... Oh, man! This is going to be great! Man, I can't believe he just had to leave his food with me of all people! Chumley, it looks like I'm getting the best of you yet again."

Kenta shook his head. "Not a good idea, Kazu..."

"Give me one good reason why it's not a good idea!" Kazu said, finishing it off and putting the bun on top of the burger, making sure the sauce is hidden carefully.

Kenta held up two fingers. "Two reasons, in fact... First of all, Takato trusted us to look after his food and second of all, this isn't the same Takato who you pranked before he got Guilmon... he has grown up..."

"Too bad his stomach isn't grown up..." Kazu said, snickering. He turned around to see if Takato was coming back but, he wasn't as he waited in a queue. "Perfect... maybe I should put more on.."

Picking up the Fish Egg sauce jar, Kenta shook his head. "No can do, Kazu... you just poured the last drop on Takato's burger..."

Kazu shrugged. "Oh well... at least I'll make my mark..."

Kenta grinned. "Just like the mark you made when you stepped on the headmaster's foot...?"

"Hey! That was an accident! I thought his foot was a bike pedal!" Kazu retorted.

Sweatdropping, Kenta sighed. "How you would ever think of the headmaster's foot as a bike pedal is beyond me... I can tell you..."

"I didn't get much sleep last night due to Guardromon..." Kazu muttered.

Smirking, Kenta looked at Kazu. "So... what car was he trying to romance this time...?"

Kazu sighed. "This year's model of the Ford Escort..."

Kenta laughed as Takato came back with a ketchup bottle in hand. Suddenly, he stopped and noticed a tinkle sparkling across Kazu's eyes. The goggle head immediately figured that the sneak had done something to his burger while he was away.

"Hmm..." Takato mutted to himself as he walked over to the table. "So, Kazu... looking forward to your two day detention by the headmaster himself...?"

Gritting his teeth, Kazu waved his hand. "It was an accident... I thought his foot was a bike pedal... that's all, you guys..."

Sighing, Takato put the bottle onto his tray. "I don't know what is the matter with you, Kazu... stepping on the headmaster's foot as a bike pedal... you really should sleep more often..."

Kenta nodded. "He did that in Miss Asagi's class when I read that poem..."

"What about back home...? Unless Guardromon has decided to see another car... and try and get a date outta it..." Takato said, with a grin. "And if so, what car is he seeing now, Kazu...? This year's model of a Ford Escort...?"

Sweatdropping, Kazu nodded. "Yeah... bang on the money..."

Grinning, Takato had an idea. "Good, good..." He pointed towards a window. "Hey, look, you two! Isn't that The Rock outside?"

"Really...? Where...?" Kazu and Kenta asked with a bit of sarcasm in their voices while looking out to where the goggle head pointed out.

The moment Kazu and Kenta turned their backs, Takato grabbed the plates of his burger and Kazu's untouched burger. Then, an idea popped into Takato's head. He was gonna switch his booby-trapped burger and Kazu's burger around but, he'll know Kazu will trick him into looking the other way and switch the burger around so... he just slammed the two burgers back onto their respected trays. The trapped-burger on Takato's tray and the normal one on Kazu's tray. This made it sound like he had actually switched the burgers, but in reality he did not.

Turning back around, Kazu snapped his fingers. "Darn... I guess we just missed him... too bad, I wanna know what he is doing with his movies and WWE... **HEY!** Takato, isn't that Kiara over there?"

Sweatdropping, Takato turned around with a small sigh. "Where...?"

As Takato turned around, Kazu took the opportunity to switch the burgers around. So, he got the booby-trapped burger of Takato's and Takato got Kazu's normal burger.

Turning back around, Takato shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I missed her... Shame, Mokuba's Penguinmon would really like to meet her from _Lion King 2_... Oh well, I'm going to go and see Jeri... Enjoy your lunch, you guys..."

Kazu waved as Takato walked before smirking. "Come on, Takato... you think I was born yesterday..." He picked up his burger and snorted. "Does chumley really think he can outsmart me? I'm just too good for him. Tell me, Kenta... what are the chances of Takato Matsuki outsmarting the King of Traps like mou?"

"Well, erm..." Kenta started.

Taking a bite out of his burger, Kazu looked happy. His mouth showed fast chewing before he slowed down a little and swallowed the food. "Hmm... it's missing something..." He looked down at his burger and lift the top bun up to show the Fish Egg sauce covering the meat. "Ah..."

Kenta couldn't help but laugh at this. "Yeah... it is missing something... good taste. And chances of Takato outsmarting you is a hundred per cent!"

Slamming the burger onto the plate, Kazu sighed as he gulped a cola down his throat. "Man... can't believe he tricked me... am I losing my touch or what...?"

Kenta shook his head. "Don't worry, Kazu... you haven't lost your touch..." Then, he mumbled to himself."...because you never had one..."

And Kazu sweatdropped. "Thanks a lot..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

With a cup of water in her hand, Susie bended down near Vulko and held it out in front of him. "Here you are, Vulko... take this... it might make you feel better..."

Taking the cup, Vulko slowly nodded and sipped the water. "O...OK... Thank you..." He glanced at BlackAgumon with a worried look in his eyes. "Are you sure he won't come after us again...?"

BlackAgumon nodded with a smile. "Don't you worry, Vulko... that Geiermon likes to attack weaker Digimon but, he fears Digimon at the Ultimate and Mega level..."

With the help of Silphymon, Geiermon was frightened into dropping Vulko into May's arms before flying off in fear... noting to himself never to come across this group again. Now, the group is taking a small rest before they continue their journey to the abandoned Digimon town.

Looking around, Ken had a frown on his face and sighed. "Once we rest up for a couple of minutes... we shall make our way to the abandoned Digimon town and search for that key..."

"I agree... the sooner we find this key, the sooner we leave this desert." Koichi said.

A small clap was heard and the group turned around. They saw a black reptile with red markings on his body, grinning evily. "Oh... why not forget this whole idea... your journey is over..."

May stood up with a confused expression on her face. "Is that... Takato's Guilmon...?"

Misty shook her head. "No... it can't be... Guilmon is red... not black..."

Sora, however, was fuming. She met this Digimon along with the other five original Digidestined. "It's you... **BlackGuilmon!**"

Growling, BlackAgumon went into a battle stance. "She's right! Be careful, everyone! Let's get him before he Digivolves into his ChaosGallantmon form!"

BlackGuilmon laughed. "Fools! Prepare yourself because your not facing me... no, no..."

Yolei gasped in confusion. "Wha...?"

Hawkmon frowned. "Something isn't quite right here..."

"Those who are connected with the Digimon... I am allowing you to Digivolve to your highest form! Come on, I dare you! Digivolve or not, you shall lose to me... and my ally!" BlackGuilmon said, baring his teeth in a grin.

Blinking, Kari looked confused. "Ally...? What ally...?"

Gatomon stepped forward. "It doesn't matter, Kari. Let's take this chance to Digivolve!"

Bringing out his D-Arc, Vulko pressed a button with a smile. "Go, BlackAgumon!"

"Thank you, Vulko... I won't let you down." BlackAgumon whispered as his body glowed black. "_BlackAgumon Warp-Digivolve to... **BLACKWARGREYMON!**_"

Cody smiled as BlackWarGreymon, the darker version of WarGreymon, stepped forward. "Welcome back, old friend..."

It was then that Ken held his D-3 up in the air while Cody and Yolei glanced at him. "Let's show BlackGuilmon the power of Chaotic Digivolve!"

Both Yolei and Cody nodded as they brought their D-3s out. "Yeah!"

"_Wormmon Digivolve to... **STINGMON!** Chaotic Digivolve to... **JEWELBEEMON!**_"

"_Hawkmon Digivolve to... **AQUILAMON! **Chaotic Digivolve to... **EMERLEAGLEMON!**_"

"_Armadilliomon Digivolve to... **ANKYLOMON! **Chaotic Digivolve to... **HISHARYUUMON!**_"

Kari smiled at her partner. "Gatomon... go for it!"

"_Gatomon Digivolve to... **ANGEWOMON!**_"

Smiling, Sora held up her Digivice. "Biyomon! **GO!**"

"_Biyomon Digivolve to... **BIRDRAMON!** Birdramon Digivolve to... **GARUDRAMON!**_"

"**EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION! REICHMON!**"

Susie held her Vulpix in one arm and grabbed Vulko's arm with the other as she joined Misty and May to watch the fight. "Looks like that weird lizard won't be standing there much longer..."

Vulko nodded. "Yeah... A Mega, five Ultimates and a Fusion warrior... his ally won't stand a chance."

Misty smirked. "And he will never have the chance to meet his twin brother, Guilmon!"

Rubbing her head, May nodded. "That's for sure..."

Laughing, BlackGuilmon stepped aside as he glanced downwards at his foes. "And now... the opponent you shall face again... one that you shall cower before... and will be beggining for mercy!"

EmerlEaglemon sighed. "Just bring him out!"

Grinning, BlackGuilmon laughed as a figure stepped up beside him. "Very well... very well..."

The moment the new ally of BlackGuilmon came into view, both Reichmon and BlackWarGreymon gasped in horror and fear came into their eyes. That didn't look good for the others and Susie notice that Vulko was shaking with fear as well.

"_It... can't be..._" Reichmon whispered. "_Not now..._"

BlackWarGreymon cursed. "He's playing his trumph card now..."

Vulko gulped slightly. "How are we going to survive this...?"

Yolei looked around at her three nervous friends, also becoming nervous as two strong warriors were now in fear by this new enemy. "Wha...? What is it...? Who is that Digimon...?"

Chuckling, the figure slowly walked down towards them with a cruel grin on his face. "Allow me to introduce myself, young madam... the name is **Lucemon Chaos Mode**...!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sighing as he sat down, Takato leaned on his elbows on the desk with a tired look. "Just one more lesson... just one more lesson and we are free..."

"Something wrong, Takato...?" Jeri asked as she sat down beside Takato.

Looking up with a smile, Takato nodded. "Yeah, Jer... something is wrong... that the fact that this is the first day of school and Kazu already made a fool of himself..."

Giggling, Jeri smiled. "Nothing new about that then..."

Sitting up, Takato shook his head. "No, that's true... however, is it new that Kazu has gotten himself detention on the first day of school by stomping on the headmaster's foot, thinking it is a bike pedal...?"

Blinking, Jeri sweatdropped. "How on earth did Kazu ever thought of that...?"

With a shrug, Takato sighed. "All I can say is, Jeri... we'll never know... and I think it is best not to find out..."

With a smile, Jeri started to take her equipment out. "Some of the other students might have a hard time getting here..."

"Why?" Takato asked.

Looking up, Jeri looked serious. "Didn't you hear...? Some kid accidently dropped some stink bombs in the corridor near the canteen... And for the first time, it wasn't Kazu..."

Takato blinked. "Stink bombs near the canteen...? When did that happen...?"

"A couple of minutes after we went in... I had to go through the back door of the canteen to get here." Jeri said before she blinked. "Hold on... if you didn't know about the stink bombs... how did you get out of the canteen...?"

Blushing, Takato scratched the back of his head. "Through the main door and through the corridor... right where you said the stink bombs are..."

Jeri looked amazed. "And you didn't even notice the horrible smell...?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah... I **DID** notice the smell, Jeri... only, I thought the ladies in the canteen where making a new batch of '_interesting_' dinner food for us tomorrow..."

Hearing that, Jeri started to burst out in laughter as the other kids came into the room.

Kenta waved his hand in front of his face. "Man... that stinks... good thing it wasn't you, Kazu... Thank goodness you didn't had beans for lunch today..."

Kazu muttered. "Ha ha..."

"Man... we could call this the _Great Stink_!" Said one of the kids called Westsu.

Another kid called Tase-san, shook his head. "No, no... that wasn't the _Great Stink_. Last I heard, the_ Great Stink_ happened last year when Kazu had too much beans for lunch."

Fuming, Kazu whirled around and yelled out in fury. "**SHUT IT!**"

Takato sniggered. "Yeah... we had to put Kazu outside so we can wait until he stops..."

Kenta nodded. "Yeah... too bad it was raining..."

"Could call that the _Great Storm_..." Kazu muttered.

Westsu shook his head. "That wasn't the _Great Storm_... the_Great Storm_ I know about was when Tase-san here got blown into the compost heap a few days before Christmas last year."

Glaring, Tase-san gritted his teeth. "Thanks for reminding me... and by the way, that was the_Great Wind_, you moron..."

"What...?" Westsu asked, looking confused.

Sighing, Tase-san sat down at his desk. "The_Great Storm_ has got to be rain... and in the _Great Wind_... there was just wind..."

Jeri sweatdropped. "Looks like I'm just witnessing how you boys communicate...?"

Takato smirked. "With stupid topics like this...? Yeah, you are... I'm just glad you girls don't take rubbish like this..."

It was when two girls entered the class, gasping for fresh air. One of them, Yuo-kin, turned to her friend with a gasp of air.

"That was horrible, Rai... it reminded me of the _Great Stink_ last year." You-kin said.

Kazu, Kenta, Westsu and Tase-san whirled around and said... "**Shut up!**"

Takato sweatdropped. "I'll rephrase what I said..."

Jeri giggled and nodded. "Yeah..."

Their teacher, Miss Asagi, walked into the class with her traditional '_happy_' look. "Afternoon, class. Sorry about the awful stench in the corridor... Our cleaners are trying to get rid of it. The kid who dropped them said he was sorry and he is also trying to help out..."

"Why was he carrying stink bombs with him in the first place?" Jeri asked.

Miss Asagi shrugged. "Who knows... all I can say is we can name this the _Great Stink_..."

Sweatdropping, Takato slammed his head on the desk when Kenta put his hand up. "Excuse me, miss... do you really think you want to call that the_Great Stink_...? I mean, we had Kazu and the beans last ye..."

"All right! **ALL RIGHT!**" Kazu spoke up with annoyance in his voice, gritting his teeth. "Why don't we call it the **QUITE **_Great Stink_...?"

Westsu held up his hand. "How about '_Big_'...?"

Takato raised his hand up. "Miss Asagi...? Can we go onto this afternoon's lesson...? I have a birthday coming up in a few months..."

With a small smile, Asagi nodded. "Of course, Takato..." She turned around and started to write on the blackboard with the chalk. "This afternoon's lesson is Maths... and we all know that Kazu and Kenta enjoys this lesson..."

The class laughed as Kenta grinned sheepishly while Kazu frowned. "Funny... very funny..."

Opening her floder, Asagi sighed. "Oh perfect... I picked up the wrong book... Instead of math work... I picked up articles from the school newspaper..." She picked up one. "What's this...? The _Great Snow_...? Can anyone explain that...?"

Tase-san nodded. "Yeah... _Great Snow_ happened a couple of years ago where the old school bully, Fuken Ishau, got stuck to a metal pole outside the school yard because it was too cold."

You-kin shook her head. "No, no... that was the _Great Frost of 2000!_ It was the Pou-kai sisters who were covered in snow during the _Great Snow of 1995!_"

Westsu spoke up. "Don't be stupid! That happened in the _Great Freeze of 1987!_"

And finally, Takato spoke up. "And I'm about to die in the _Great Bore of 2003!_"

It was then that the lights went off and everyone was confused when Miss Asagi sighed. "Perfect... that is the last time I have anyone talk me into buying cheap light bulbs..."

Kenta smiled. "Don't feel too bad, Miss Asagi... it's kinda like the _Great Eclipse of 1953_ you told us about on our last lesson."

Sweatdropping, Kazu wacked Kenta on the back of the head. "**ENOUGH!**"

Shaking his head, Takato sighed. "Man... and to think coming back to school could be better..."

Jeri giggled. "Guess you were wrong then..."

000000000000000000000000000

Grumbling, Joey stomped into the hallway of HYPNOS with an angry look. "I hate traffic! I hate traffic! I hate traffic!"

Sweatdropping, Tristan rubbed his forehead as he and Duke came into the hallway as well. "Man... make a note of this, never have Joey be stuck in traffic ever again..."

Duke nodded slowly. "Oh yeah... Joey and traffic jams don't mix..."

Hearing that, Inumon couldn't help but, snigger. "Oh yeah... that is one type of jam that Joey isn't going to have on his toasted bread when he gets up in the morning..."

Blinking, SnowAgumon looked up at Inumon with a confused look. "And what jam is that...?"

With a grin, Inumon couldn't stop sniggering. "Simple... he won't spread traffic jam on his toast..."

With a sweatdrop, SnowAgumon sighed. "Oh brother..."

Inumon continued to snigger before he started to sniff the air. "Hey... someone's cooking... smells nice... I'm hungry..."

That was when Penguinmon walked up with a confused look on his face. "You want to eat your own tail...?"

"My own tail...? What do you mean..." Inumon said as he turned around to see Red Eyes in parrot form, hovering near his tail... which is burning at the tip. "... my own... tail...?"

Red Eyes gave off an evil grin. "Thy moronic dog made bad joke. Thy moronic dog should be punished. Thy black dragon caused a flame... and thy moronic dog will be thy burned moronic dog if thy doesn't scream for water in 3 seconds..."

And after three seconds, Inumon ran off with his tail on fire. "**WATER! PLEASE!**"

Penguinmon watched as Inumon ran off before glancing at SnowAgumon. "What just happened here...?"

"Lemme put it this way..." SnowAgumon muttered before pointing at Red Eyes. "**NEVER** say bad jokes or Red Eyes the Punisher will punish you with fire and '_thy_' comments."

Sniggering, Red Eyes nodded. "Thy white dino is right."

Sweatdropping, Penguinmon edged away. "O...K..."

As Mokuba and Tea walked in, Yugi noticed that Kaiba was walking into HYPNOS while still typing into his laptop. "Kaiba...? What are you doing now...? You're not still looking at what cards was stolen by the Digimon, are you...?"

Kaiba shook his head. "No, Yugi... I already listed down what cards that has been stolen from my company in America and I am currently waiting a list that will tell me what cards those Digimon stole from Pegasus' company in America..."

"So... what are you doing then...?" Yugi asked.

Glancing at his rival, Kaiba couldn't help but, smirk. "Simple... payback..."

Yugi blinked. "Payback...? Against whom...?"

Looking back at his laptop, Kaiba typed in a few more words before saving his file and closing his device. "Against Mr Henito Saiba... husband of Sakuya Saiba and father of Neo and Rei Saiba... whom left them a long time ago..."

With a silent gasp, Yugi glanced at the laptop as Kaiba carried it under his right arm. "You... found where Neo's father is currently staying at...?"

Kaiba nodded. "Yes... that weak fool of a father left Neo and his family because he was tired doing family life... he was arrested at a shop in Tokyo when he was trying to buy a meal with a used-up credit card... Once this is over, I am going to help Mrs. Saiba get revenge on that idiot by taking him to court! He is the main reason why Neo is doing this and I swear to you, Yugi... I do not find watching a family member abandoning their own family enjoyable..."

"How so...?" Yugi asked.

Before Kaiba could reply, a familar voice was heard behind them that sounded familiar... to Joey's ears that is. "Joey! Big brother! Wait up!"

Whirling around, Joey looked confused as Serenity ran into HYPNOS. "Serenity...? What are you doing here...? Come to think of it, how on earth did you know where HYPNOS was...?"

Stopping in front of her older brother, Serenity couldn't help but, smile. "I had some help..."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Help...? From who...?"

"Who else, Joseph...?" Said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Mai walking to the building with a smile on her face. "Hello, everyone... been a while, huh?"

Tea smiled. "Mai! You're here!"

Mai nodded. "Yes... and I'm here to help you guys out!"

Smiling, Yugi nodded. "I'm glad... you came at the right time, Mai..."

Walking up to Mai, Joey smiled. "Mai... I'm glad you came..."

"Thank you, Joey..." Mai said, smiling.

Mokuba glanced at Tristan. "All we gotta do is wait for Takato and the others to come... The school where Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri are at will finish in 4 minutes..."

Tristan nodded. "Good... now, all we need to do is wait..."

0000000000000000000000000000

Yamaki was just entering his office, holding some files under his left arm, hoping to do some paperwork when the screen of his computer started to shine. "What is this...?"

And before he could react, three figures came out of the screen and landed on his carpet. Yamaki couldn't hold a gasp back as he reconised the three figures as Ken, Wormmon and BlackAgumon... all bruised and bloodied as they maoned and groaned on the ground. Dropping his files, Yamaki ran over to Ken's side, helping the Digidestined of Kindness up.

"What happened...?" Yamaki asked.

Groaning, Ken slowly opened his eyes and coughed. "_We were attacked... by Lucemon... he's... too strong..._"

Underneath his sunglasses, Yamaki's eyes widen in fear. "L...Lucemon..."

0000000000000000000000000000

As Yugi and the others continued to talk, the alarm suddenly went off.

With a yell of pain, Joey covered his ears. "**WHAT'S GOING ON HERE...?**"

"**IT'S AN EMERGENCY!**" The receptionist said, shouting over the alarm. "**YAMAKI ONLY ACTIVES THIS ALARM IF SOMETHING HAS GONE TERRIBLY WRONG!**"

Frowning, Yugi looked at the flashing red alarm with a worried look. "I wonder what the emergency is..."

The intercom on the receptionist's desk started to beep and Yamaki's voice was soon heard. "_Send the medical team into my office right away! Three of our search group has returned and they are in a bad state!_"

The receptionist nodded as she pressed a button. "Right away, sir. Medical staff, this is an emergency... report to Yamaki's office at once!"

Hearing that, Kaiba called down through the intercom. "Yamaki! This is Kaiba! What is going on here...?"

A sigh was heard from Yamaki. "_I am sorry to report this, Mr Kaiba... but, about 16 members from Angel Island went into the Digital World... and only three returned. According to Ken... the others have been captured by Lucemon. Come to my office and I will explain everything..._"

Kaiba nodded before gazing at Yugi. "Well...?"

Nodding, Yugi sighed. "Let's go..." He turned towards Tristan. "Contact Ryo on his mobile and tell him the problem that has just occured... he and the other Tamers need to know about this..."

Tristan nodded. "OK, Yug... but, what about the others on Angel Island...?"

"I'm sure Yamaki has someone contacting them now and explaining to them what is going on." SnowAgumon said.

With a nod, Yugi glanced at the lift. "All right... let's go, everyone."

The group left, leaving Serenity behind as she has no experience in the Digital World and seeing as this situation could be dangerous for her, it's best she should stay behind. "Be careful, Joey! Mai!"

Joey smiled. "No problem, sis! We'll be okay!"

"See you soon..." Mai said, with a smile.

As the lift door closed, Serenity turned around to see Inumon arriving with a bucket of water as the tip of his tail was singed. He looked very angry. "**ALL RIGHT! WHERE IS HE...? WHERE DID THAT DRAGON GO...? WHERE IS HE...? WHERE IS HE...?**" He blinked when he noticed the flashing alarm and the staring looks from Serenity and the receptionist. After a moment silence, he darted his head about. "Erm... where did everyone go...?"

All Serenity could do was sweatdrop.

0000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes later, on Angel Island, Tails flew above a forest... darting his eyes about with a worried look. "Where are they...? Where are they...?"

"**_HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE, HELP US!_**" Came a yell.

Sweatdropping, Tails flew over to the source of the voice. "There they are..."

The voice came from Tai himself as he and Matt were on top of a tree while Mimi was yelling at the ground. "**YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSE TO BE THE TOUGHEST OF THE ORIGINAL DIGIDESTINED! AND YOU CAN'T EVEN STOMACH MEDICENE...?**"

Matt grinned sheepishly. "It's medical stuff I'm brave against... angry girls like you... totally scary..."

"I'm not even sure Myotismon is strong to withstand her!" Tai muttered.

Tails flew up to Tai and Matt, fear etched on his face. "You guys! This is no time to fool around! We've got big trouble!"

Matt blinked. "Really...? What is it...?"

"We just got a call from HYPNOS! Ken has returned with two Digimon, saying that they were attacked by Lucemon and the others were captured!" Tails said.

Hearing that, Tai gasped. "**WHAT...? KARI...**" He then, realised that he just lost his grip and fell the ground... "**AHH! HELP!**" He did had a soft landing though, but its on...

"**OW! TAI, YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT A LANDING PAD!**" Said Mimi, yelling in fury as Tai landed upon her.

Tai gulped. "Mimi... I'm sorry... please forgive me..." He paled. Wait, Mimi! Don't! **YARGH!**"

Flincing, Matt slowly shook his head. "Boy... that's gonna leave a mark..." He glanced at Tails. "How are we gonna save 'em?"

Sighing, Tails looked around. "This is why Ken escaped... Lucemon wanted him to give us his message... he said that he is going to issue a challange to us all... and if we don't accept his challange..."

Matt didn't need Tails to continue...

000000000000000000000000000000

"I see... Right... Thank you, Tristan... we'll be on our way..." Ryo said, as he placed his mobile phone away. He was currently standing in Shinjuku Park with Rika, Renamon and Monodramon... waiting for the other Tamers to arrive with their Digimon before heading to HYPNOS.

Looking up, Rika noticed the concerned look on Ryo's face. "What's wrong...? What did Tristan said...?"

Sighing, Ryo looked around to see if Takato and the others were coming. "I'll tell you once the others have arrived... it's best to explain with everyone here..."

Sighing, Rika looked up at the sky. "If you say so..."

It was then, a familiar voice was heard. "Hey, you guys!" Ryo and Rika turned to see Takato calling out with Jeri, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Guilmon, Terriermon, Leomon, Guardromon and MarineAngemon behind him. "Sorry to make you wait!"

With a small smile, Ryo just gave a nod. "No... you came just in time..."

Jerking her thumb towards Ryo, Rika didn't looked too happy. "He's just got a call from Tristan... and whatever he said to Ryo here didn't looked too good..."

Henry raised his eyebrows. "Really...?"

Nodding softly, Ryo stood up and glanced around. "Everyone... it seems Lucemon is really annoyed right now..."

Jeri blinked, looking confused. "What...? What do you mean, Ryo...?"

Bowing his head, Ryo clenched his eyes. "16 members from Angel Island went into the Digital World to head on over to the abandon Digimon town in Zhuqiaomon's area to search for the key to Huanglongmon's realm..."

"Oh... that's cool... did they find it?" Kazu asked. "Was it real or fake..."

Ryo shrugged, still having the grave look on his face. "I dunno... they never made it... they bump into Lucemon... and he attacked... only Ken, Wormmon and BlackAgumon returned..."

The Tamers and the Digimon all gasped in shock. "**WHAT...?**"

Nodding, Ryo glanced at his D-Power and grasped it. "Lucemon is holding the others captive! The reason he left Ken and the two Digimon behind because he wants them to give us his message..."

Kenta gulped. "Message...? What sort of message...?"

"Lucemon is issuing a challange... he wants us to be at the abandon Digimon town where the key is suppose to be and listen to his conditions." Ryo said before glaring at Takato. "If we don't accept his challange..."

Takato nodded. "Then... all our friends he is holding captive will die by his own hands..."

Kazu groaned. "This sucks..."

000000000000000000000000000000

A portal crackling with electricity and blue waves within it was hovering in front of Lucemon as he smiled.

"Part 1 of my plan has been totally successful... and soon, part 2 will bring forth the main event that will prove to those fools that think that my forces is just weak obstacles that they can go through..."

He crossed his arms and laughed as the blue waves turned into a rocky area with a lone Skarmory flying above the skies. "The entrance to the Orre region has been opened... and I will soon start my master plan with Lugia..."

And after he uttered these words, Lucemon stepped through the portal as he cackled with glee...

000000000000000000000000000000

**_And now, the run-down for the next chapter. You'll find out what Lucemon is doing in Ash's Pokemon world while Ken explains to the others what happened when Lucemon arrived and how they got beaten by this legendary evil... Afterwhich, the good guys will now plan what they should do to save the others from Lucemon's evil grasp... but, will they make it in time...? And what conditions does Lucemon have for the challange...? Find out in the next chapter!_**

**_There you have it, people! Chapter 68 done and prepared for an epic battle for the next few chapters! What a way to start 2006, eh? Mega battles coming up!_**

**_And more information on the new Digimon series that is coming up this year in Japan! It is known as Digimon Saver! And the Digidestined on this new season looks to be more adult-ish... we'll see what this season has to offer..._**

**_I will be either starting on the next chapter of this Mega Crossover _OR_ start on the sixth chapter of the Xmas story of 2005... which will be weird for me to do as it's no longer Christmas or 2005..._**

**_So, until next time... see ya!_**


	69. Challenge Accepted! Round 1 Starts!

**Most of the flashback scene was done by Ri2... same author who did the Charizard VS Salamence battle in 67.**

**And now, let's begin the Lucemon's Challenge Saga!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Standing in front of his desk, Maximillion Pegasus looked down at his costom Duel Disk, created almost toon-like before looking down at his suitcase.

"I know you are still out there, Neo... but you are no longer in our world now..." Pegasus muttered as he reached down and opened the suitcase. "Even though I don't have my Millenium Eye anymore, I still have somehow retain some energy from my lost item to sense your presence... and I know for a fact that you are in the Digital World!"

Reaching in his case, Pegasus brought out his Duel Monster deck which contains his strong Toon-type monsters like the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon and the Toon Dark Magician Girl.

"The Digital World... I know all about it... the Digimon show was very intresting to me... and it was truely amazing that Digimon is actually **REAL!**" Pegasus whispered before placing his deck into his pocket and turning around. "And I know that there are many, mysterious portals left behind by these Digimon... giving us the chance to enter this mystical world..."

Stopping, Pegasus looked down and sighed. "Although, we are able to capture enough energy from these portals... creating a machine that will give me access to the Digital World itself! Hopefully, I'll find Neo there... and claim back what he stole from me..."

He started again before he stopped, turning around and walking back to his desk. "Oh... I almost forgot..."

Picking up from his desk was a small chip-like device. It was placed on top of a document titled "_Complete Version of the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon._" Glancing at the paper, Pegasus closed his eyes.

"My board of directors had the right idea to change this dragon's effects a little..." Pegasus muttered. "It's a shame that Neo owns the prototype copy that I gave him as a gift... but, with this device... my problems will be solved... I'll beat Neo and get that Shining Dragon back!"

The intercom on his desk buzzed. "_Mr Pegasus... the portal to the Digital World has opened up for the next five minutes and will not open for the next 24 hours... you sure you want to go through with this...?_"

Calling back, Pegasus nodded. "Yes... if Neo was able to survive the Digital World for almost a week, I'm sure I'll make it for the next day... I'll be fine..."

Turning around, Pegasus opened the door and left... with one thought running through his head...

"_I hope I know what I am doing..._"

0000000000000000000000000000000

The sandy wastelands of the Orre region were peaceful amongst the environment... only the sounds of the wind can be heard as they whirl past by, blowing the sand to another location.

However, this was to change as a strange motorbike sped by with five occupants riding upon it. Two of them are human and the other three are Pokemon.

The driver of the strange bike was a white-haired, mysterious boy goes by the name of Wes. He is considered to be the best Pokemon trainer of Orre region and also, the hero. Many people were willing to hail him as a hero and to forget his horrible past as the best Pokemon thief of an evil team of theives known as Team Snagem. This was his past before he mysterious decided to turn against his team and worked with a girl of his age named Rui to defeat not only Team Snagem but, a powerful organization that is stronger than Snagem... Team Cipher.

When Wes started his battle to defeat Snagem and Cipher, all that he had with him his two favourite Pokemon that had with him since he was a kid. Espeon and Umbreon, two evolved forms of Eevee. They stood by him ever since he joined Team Snagem, and stuck with him even when he left to face many opponents that held Shadow Pokemon.

Shadow Pokemon were just ordinary Pokemon who had their hearts artificially closed from all good emotions...causing them to go rabid and go as far to hurt their own trainer. The only way to notice a Shadow Pokemon is to have a machine to detect a dark shadowy aura surrounding them. However, Rui somehow was able to detect the shadow aura... thus, giving her the ability to tell which is a Shadow Pokemon and which is not...

In order to save the Shadow Pokemon from their heartless fate, Wes had to use a machine called the Snag Machine...a device which changes ordinary Poke-Balls into Snag-Balls, treating the trained and Shadowed Pokemon as if they were wild, untamed ones... then, Wes had to purify them and free them from their dark forms. Wes had to purify a total of 48 Shadow Pokemon before he was done.

The end of Cipher occurred when Wes defeated their leader Evice, whom was under the disguise of a kindly old-man who was the mayor of Phenac City... a town built overan oasis where many people lived and survived in the middle of the desert.

Orre is known to everyone as a post-apocalyptic place as there are only a few spots that have greenery about and there is hardly any wild Pokemon about. The only Pokemon you'll find are trained ones.

Of course, no Pokemon region is without a Pokemon research center with it's very own professor. Ash's home of Pallet Town in Kanto has Professor Oak, Edward's home known as New Bark Town has Professor Elm and Brendan's home of Littleroot Town in the Hoenn has Professor Birch... whom is also Brendan's dad. And the Orange Island, whom has Professor Ivy... the very name that drives Brock to the ground in fear and despair...

The Pokemon Professor of Orre was called Professor Krane. He was busy working on a top-secret project a couple of weeks after Wes' victory over Cipher. Together, he and a close friend of his worked together to make sure that this project works like a charm... Sadly, Krane's close friend died from an illness... leaving his wife, Lily, behind with her two children... Michael and his younger sister, Jovi. All Michael has from his late father was a young, energetic Eevee.

Wes and Rui were called on by Prof. Krane to discuss something important at the Pokemon Lab. With nothing else to do in Wes' opinion, he decided to see what the professor wanted.

Both Wes and Rui were amazed to learn where Krane's Pokemon Lab was located... in the middle of a beautiful forest and far away from the hot desert.

"So... this is the Pokemon Lab...?" Wes muttered as he turned his bike off, getting off as Rui, Espeon and Umbreon hopped out. "I gotta admit... it looks impressive..."

Nodding slightly, Rui pet the fifth occupant that she was carrying with her which was a Plusle. "Yeah... I'm very curious of why this Prof. Krane wants to meet us..."

Shrugging, Wes brought out a couple of Poke-balls from his belt. "One way to find out... but, first..." He glanced at Espeon and Umbreon. "Sorry, guys... I'm gonna have to put you back into the Poke-balls... I can still remember the trouble you caused with Rui's grandfather, Eagun, the bowl of punch and his Pikachu that you accidently caused..."

Both Espeon and Umbreon blushed while Rui giggled. "It's all right, Wes... grandpa is all right..."

"Still... I don't want anymore trouble... I'll let them out once we've talked to Krane..." Wes said as the red beams shot out from his Poke-Balls and bringing his two closest Pokemon friends back in. He placed them back onto his belt before walking to the Lab's entrance. "You coming because I'm not waiting for ya..."

With Plusle urging her to follow, Rui sighed and followed Wes. "Sooner or later, your going to have to stop acting tough..."

Wes smirked. "Who's says I'm acting...?"

A few moments later, Wes was placing his six Poke-Balls onto a Pokemon Healer Machine. Apart from the traditional red Poke-Balls containing his Espeon and Umbreon, the remaining three were varied in different colours while the last one was the red/white Poke-Ball as well.

Earlier, Wes has told the receptionist that Prof. Krane wanted to see him and she was busy trying to get in touch with him. However, Krane was busy working on the top secret project but, he won't be working on it much longer. So, Wes has decided to check on his Pokemon and see if they are okay.

Glancing at the monitor, Wes carefully checking his Pokemon on the status screen. The screen brought up the occupant currently staying in the first red Poke-ball. "Espeon... checked..." The screen changed to show who was currently staying in the second red Poke-ball. "Umbreon... checked..."

Sitting on a seat nearbly, Rui stroked Plusle before looking up. "Better check your other Pokemon, Wes... I am curious what other Pokemon you are currently have in your team as you never tell me what your final Pokemon team is... the only ones that I know your carrying is Espeon and Umbreon..."

With a grin on Wes' face, the third screen showed up. The third Poke-ball was white with red marks around it. This is currently known as a Premier Ball that has the same capture rate as a traditional Poke-ball. "Well... here's the first one... Meganium... checked..."

"A Grass Pokemon, hmm...?" Rui muttered. "And I have a feeling I know who is in that Net Ball of yours..."

The Net Ball was a blue Poke-ball with black lines that shaped like a net. It is currently used for capturing Water and Bug Pokemon with ease. With the status coming up, Wes smiled. "Did you figured it was a Suicune...? If so, you are correct. And my Suicune is checked and okay like the others..."

With a smile, Rui nodded. "I figured it would be her... you have a strong bond with that Suicune like you have with Espeon and Umbreon. And I can't recall what you got in that Master Ball..."

The Master Ball is the ultimate Poke-Ball that can capture Pokemon with total ease. The purple-ball with a couple of purple bubbles on the top side and a white '_M_' on it is a very rare Poke-ball and only worthy trainers can have this perfect Poke-Ball to capture any strong Pokemon with ease...

The screen flickered and brought up the Pokemon that was captured by Wes' Master Ball. "I captured Evice's Tyranitar during our final fight with the Master Ball. I had a feeling that the Metagross owned by that Nascour guy wasn't the Ultimate Shadow Pokemon that was created and I knew right away that Tyranitar is..."

With a nod, Rui glanced at the last Poke-ball. "Which means... without a doubt... the final Pokemon is..."

"Ho-Oh... yes." Wes replied as the final screen beeped up. "I'm happy that he has chosen me to train him after I purified all the Shadow Pokemon that Cipher created... and I am happy to train him as a friend..."

Rui sighed. "That's nice, Wes but... with three powerful Pokemon... you will be known as the most powerful Pokemon trainer in the Orre region..."

Picking up his six Poke-balls and attaching it to his belt, Wes nodded. "I know but, don't worry... I know one say another Pokemon trainer who trained his Pokemon with love and care llike I did will face me... and kick my butt. Not now but, one day... just one day, maybe..."

"Ah... I'm so glad you are here..." Said a voice. Wes and Rui turned around to see a brown-haired, middle aged man in a white coat with glasses on, entering the room with a smile. "Thank you for coming. I am Professor Krane. I'ts great to meet you at last, Wes... saviour of the Orre region..."

With a grin, Wes shook Krane's hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Professor..." He turned to Rui. "This is my friend, whom helped me throughout the Shadow Pokemon problem... Rui."

Krane nodded. "Nice to meet you too, my dear."

Getting up, Rui bowed and smiled. "Thank you..."

With a slight nod, Krane turned his attention back to Wes. "Right, you are wondering why I needed to speak to you..."

Sighing, Wes nodded. "Well... we are not exactly sight-seeing here..."

"It's about Cipher." Krane said, with a heavy sigh. "Even though I don't have any proof, I think that Evice isn't the true leader of Cipher..."

Rui looked confused. "Why...?"

Glancing at Wes' friend, Krane slowly shook his head. "I don't know... it was just a feeling... And I know for a fact that if Evice was just leading the Cipher goons that attacked Orre last year under orders then... the true leader of Cipher exists somewhere out there AND might be planning to create more Shadow Pokemon..."

Wes cursed under his breath. "If that is true then... with me relaxing and entering the Pokemon challanges held in Orre was just giving those goons enough time to collect themselves..."

Rui sighed. "This can't be happening..."

"Which is why I'm creating the top-secret project known as the Purify Chamber." Krane said. "With this device, regular Pokemon will be able to guide Shadow Pokemon back to their original selves..."

With a grin, Wes nodded. "Now, that sounds very useful..."

Krane nodded. "Yes... we are just starting it now and it's power will be like the Purify Relic located in Agate Village... the home of your grandparents, Rui..."

Rui smiled. "That's so cool!"

And then, Krane's face went grim. "However... I fear that there is another evil team that is going to use the Shadow Pokemon project for their own evil purposes..."

Both Wes and Rui looked shocked. Wes whispered. "_A...Another evil team...? Apart from Snagem and Cipher...?_"

Krane nodded as he brought up a monitor. "Wes... you do know that not only Evice and Nascour was arrest after you beat them both at the Realgam Tower... the police were able to arrest three more criminals who were working for Cipher."

With a nod, Wes still had the shocked look on his face. "Y...Yeah... Dakim, Venus and Ein... they were all Admins of Cipher and were easily arrested by the police a couple of weeks ago... they gave up when their Pokemon easily fainted from lack of food and water... why...?"

Typing in some commands, Krane still looked serious. "Ein is Evice's chief scientist in the Shadow Pokemon project that took place last year. And he has knowledge of how the Shadow Pokemon should be created..."

Rui spoke up. "Evice, Nascour, Dakim, Venus and Ein are locked away in the Orre Prison Center that no one knows where it's located. They said the prison cells in Pyrite Town isn't good enough for them..."

Rolling his eyes, Wes shook his head. "Have you seen the size of those cells...? They are not big enough for either Nascour's hair, Dakim's strength or Venus' ego..."

Giggling, Rui nodded. "True, true... only Minor B. escaped and I hardly doubt he would waste his time to help the others... And also, no one has ever able to capture the leader of Team Snagem, Gonzap."

"Two days ago... someone broke into the Orre Prison Center..." Krane said.

Once again, both Wes and Rui were shocked as they blurted out in yells. "**WHAT...?**"

With a slow nod, Krane turned to his visitors. "You know well as I do that the Orre Prison Center is impossible to break out of... it was unexpected to everyone that someone had to break IN."

Groaning, Wes rubbed his head. "Man... don't tell me that Evice and the others have escaped..."

What surprised Wes even more is that Krane shook his head as response to his comment. "No, Wes... Evice, Nascour, Dakim, Venus and Ein are still locked up in their cells."

"So... what was the point of the break in...? Who was the attacker...? What Pokemon did he use...?" Rui asked.

Rubbing his head, Krane sighed. "Actually... the attacker didn't use any Pokemon... in fact, I hardly think that the attacker was even human..."

That got Wes even more confused. "What are you talking about, Prof. Krane...? What makes you think the attacker isn't human...? Was he a Pokemon...?"

Pressing a button, the monitor came to life as Krane stepped aside. "I have no idea what he is but... watch... I have started at the part where the mysterious 'human' is attacking the prison center..."

Both Wes and Rui stared at the monitor and were shocked at what they witnessed.

_The ex-Admin of Cipher, Ein, backed up into his cell as the security guard passed out against the wall with his Growlithe over his legs, beaten by this strange, new arrival._

_The attacker was a tall, handsome, humanoid creature. Loose bits loose bits of his long blonde hair hanging in front of his cold blue eyes. What freaked Ein is that this mysterious attacker had four wings growing from the back of his neck and the top of his head, three black and one white Unknowingly to everyone who is unaware of the existence of Digimon, this is no doubt that the attacker is in fact Lucemon in his Chaos Mode._

_Glancing at the name tag, Lucemon smiled. Ein cringed at the gleaming teeth as he can see they are vampire-like fangs. "So... you are Ein, ex-Admin of Team Cipher and one of the few people who know how to create the Shadow Pokemon...?"_

_Scared out of his wits, Ein nodded so he won't anger this powerful being standing before him. "Y...Yes, that is correct..."_

_Lucemon grinned. "Excellent... my new plan will soon be complete once I gain the knowledge from you..."_

_Gulping, Ein leaned against the wall and tried not to stare into the cold blue eyes of Lucemon. "Wha...? What do you mean...? You want my knowledge on how Shadow Pokemon are created...?"_

_With a nod, Lucemon held out one of his hands. "That is correct... however, I want you to come over so I can get the knowledge from you... so, come over here, human..."_

_Shaking his head, Ein didn't moved a muscle. "No... no way... forget it..."_

_With a frown, Lucemon's back glowed and then, to the shock of Ein... as well as Wes and Rui... ten pairs of wings sprouted from his back. Half of them were angelic while the other half were demonic. "Human... do **NOT** anger me... or you will pay the ultimate price... do you understand me...?"_

_With a meek nod, Ein slowly came over to the bars where Lucemon was waiting for him. "A...All right... I'm here... now, what do you want from m..."_

_What caused Ein to stop speaking was that Lucemon placed his hand over the scientist's face. "Just let me handle this... and don't worry... this will sting a little."_

_And thus, dark energy covered his hand that held Ein's face. The ex-Admin screamed in pain as he felt dark energy entering his head._ Watching this, Wes couldn't help but, stare at the horror while Rui covered Plusle's eyes and turned around so she won't witness anymore of this...

_Couple more minutes continued like this before Lucemon let his grip go on Ein, letting the scientist fall on the ground with a groan. "There we go... that wasn't so bad, was it...?"_

_"The... the pain..." Ein coughed out._

_"And you enjoyed it..." Lucemon added with a laugh. He turned aroundand made his leave. "Well, I'll off now. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome... take care of yourself now..."_

And Krane pressed a button to end the video sequence. "And that's that... who ever did this to Ein was neither human nor a Pokemon... and it happened a couple of days ago..."

Shaking out her shocked-like trance, Rui glanced at Krane. "Ein...? Is he...?"

"He's still alive... he was just shocked like you are... except, it will be a while until he became his old, snide self." Krane replied before glancing at Wes. "And I know you have a lot of questions too, Wes..."

Nodding in reply, Wes had a deep thought. When he fought against Ein last year, that Admin scientist was cocky and thought very highly on his Shadow Pokemon. In fact, he praised the Raikou that he brainwashed into a Shadow Pokemon a lot during their first battle against each other in his Shadow Pokemon Lab.

However, Ein was cursing when Wes not only defeated him but, snagged his Shadow Raikou from him. It wasn't long before he purified Raikou from his rabid state... just like he did to Suicune.

After seeing what Lucemon did to Ein, Wes had to wonder what sort of power that this strange creature has... and what he has in mind with the Shadow Pokemon knowledge that he has gained from the fallen scientist.

Shaking his head, Wes glanced at Krane with a frown. "Does anyone know where this strange inhuman creature ran off to...?"

"A portal..." Krane replied. "A portal that was waiting for him outside the prison center. And I doubt we'll be able to arrest him and question him for what he has done..."

Silent, Wes stood up and walked out of the room, giving Rui a concerned look. "Wes...?"

Stopping, Wes turned to face his friend. "I'm okay... I just need to think, that's all..."

"Do you really think Cipher will return...?" Rui asked. "And what sort of sick plans does that weird creature have got in mind after the way he treated Ein...?"

Wes shrugged. "All I can say, to answer both questions, is that we shall prepare for the unknown... I don't what is going on but, I have a feeling that something terrible is happening and we are powerless to stop it..."

Krane nodded. "Yes... we are prepared in case Cipher will return but, we don't know much about that weird attacker... you are correct, Wes... we are powerless..."

Glancing at the professor, Wes grinned. "Ah ah... I said **WE** are powerless, professor... not others... because I have a feeling that there are other people who will stop that lunatic and his sick plans that he has in mind..."

Rui smiled. "I hope your right..."

Nodding, Wes turned and walked out of the room. "I hope I'm right too..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

While two days have passed in the Pokemon world since Lucemon's attack on the ex-Admin scientist, Ein... only a few minutes have passed in the Digital World where Lucemon returned.

Holding his hand up, Lucemon smirked at the glowing purple ball in his hand. "Excellent... the knowledge of Shadow Pokemon... now, all I need is Lugia and my plan will be complete..."

"Lord Lucemon!" Came a voice. Lucemon turned around to see BlackGuilmon coming into view with ShadowRanamon and Dark Fox behind him. "We have secured the prisoners in another tent and made sure it's soundproof..."

Grinning, Lucemon pointed to BlackGuilmon's tent. "Excellent... now, the reason why I wanted the prisoner's tent soundproof is because I have something wonderful in mind..."

ShadowRanamon raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind, my lord...?"

With a grin, Lucemon glanced at Dark Fox. "Something to cure her troubles..."

Hearing that, Dark Fox grinned. "Oh... the chance to rid of Velene...? I love that idea, my lord..."

Smirking, Lucemon made his way over to BlackGuilmon's main tent. "Very good. Now, come on... once I have seperated Velene from Dark Fox... I have something in mind that I want to test on that worthless puppet..."

"Test...? Test what...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Grinning, Lucemon had an evil look in his cold, blue eyes. "You'll see..."

Entering the tent, ShadowRanamon spoke up. "Before you begin, my lord... we have to report that we have found the perfect location where Neo can face his Duel against Yugi..."

Raising an eyebrow, Lucemon smirked. "Oh really...?"

Nodding, ShadowRanamon brought up a map and pointed at a location. "Yeah, sugah... there's this giant cave where not only Yugi and Neo can have their battle but, we can also put some of the prisoners on top of a stony platform above them where they can get a good view on the outcome of the Duel..."

And BlackGuilmon added by bringing up a device. "And to add a little flavour to the battle... we'll have Neo use this device I created for him. It will create a force-field that is impossible to break through..."

"Does it block out the air that will cause Yugi and Neo to die from lack of oxygen...?" Lucemon asked.

Sweatdropping, BlackGuilmon sighed. "No... that's the one thing I can't block out when I built this device..."

Shrugging, Lucemon turned and walked over to the desk. "That's a shame..."

Joining him, BlackGuilmon continued to explain. "However, I was able to make sure that once the force-field is turned on... it won't be turned off until either Yugi wins or Neo wins. This will be perfect to make sure that no one will prevent them from stopping their Duel..."

"Why not rig the device with explosives...?" Lucemon asked.

Dark Fox sighed. "We suggested that but, we can't... because, we don't have any with us..."

Lucemon frowned. "In other words... you tried..."

Sweatdropping, Dark Fox nodded. "Yes... and it failed about five times..."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "SkullSatamon thought we were having a firework party..."

BlackGuilmon groaned. "And **HE'S** the cause of why the rest of the explosives are gone... he thought they were pepper..."

Picking up a scientific-looking glass bottle, Lucemon smirked. "Never mind... now, I'm expecting those pests to appear at the abandon Digimon mine town in a few hours... so, I better ask these questions quick before I turn my attention to Dark Fox."

Dark Fox grinned. "I'll wait... and I'll soon find Velene dead... bathing my feet in her blood..."

"Excuse me... do you really want to see what I ate for lunch...?" ShadowRanamon asked.

Chuckling, Lucemon glanced at BlackGuilmon. "Now... I am uncertain that the DarkKnightmon are ready for this kind of battle so... have you got the new foot warriors ready...?"

With a nod, BlackGuilmon held up a small black box with strange purple markings on it. "Of course... this black box contains data of strong warrior Digimon known as Karatenmon... and I made sure that these Karatenmon will be much stronger than the ones Mariku used during his final battle..."

Glaring at the black box, ShadowRanamon was totally confused. "Why are they inside the black box...?"

"Something I picked up from those Power Rangers shows when the bad guys summon their foot soldiers..." BlackGuilmon said, with a grin on his face.

And ShadowRanamon sweatdropped at that. "Oh... goody..."

Ignoring her, BlackGuilmon pointed to the map. "I already sent MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon to the mine town where they shall wait for me to start the battle off..."

Rolling her eyes, Dark Fox shook her head. "That is his language for... sending SkullSatamon on a pointless mission so he can get some peace and quiet while working on his projects..."

"I still haven't forgiven him for giving me a cheeseburger..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Lucemon smirked. "Why...? You don't like meat...?"

"Not unless he added pepper... which he found in the explosives tent..." BlackGuilmon muttered again.

ShadowRanamon grinned. "Never saw you drank **THAT** much water..."

Giggling, Dark Fox couldn't help but, laugh. "You were bigger than a Snorlax!"

With a growl, BlackGuilmon glanced at the bottle that Lucemon held in his hands and his eyes widen as the bottle started to fill up with a mixture of green and purple liquid. "How did you...?"

Smirking, Lucemon placed the bottle down on the desk before flexing his hand that held it. "I possess dark magic, my faithful servant... light and dark magic... I don't need chemicals to create a potion to seperate Velene from Dark Fox otherwise, I might hurt myself..."

BlackGuilmon grumbled before glancing at ShadowRanamon. "Remind me never to ask ShadowGrumblemon for his help on reading the chemestry book in case I get a bang out of it..."

Grinning, ShadowRanamon nodded. "Sure, sugah..."

Walking over the potion, Dark Fox looked nervous. "You sure it won't kill me...?"

"Like I want to murder one of my own loyal warriors...?" Lucemon asked, with a grin.

ShadowRanamon raised an eyebrow. "What about the two Royal Knights that served you...? Dynasmon and Crusadermon...?"

Lucemon just waved a hand. "I took their data before either EmperorGreymon or MagnaGarurumon had the chance to scan them... I didn't want to see their powers wasted by those brats who were trying everything to prevent my revival..."

Picking up the potion, Dark Fox sighed. "If this is how I'm going to get Velene out here... then, I'll do it."

With a big sigh, Dark Fox tipped her head back and drank the contents in the bottle. She drank every last drop of the potion, licking her lips. After a moment, she placed the bottle on the table and stood there waiting.

And then, it happened. With her eyes widened, Dark Fox clutched her chest and fell to her knees. She gagged and covered her mouth, as if she was going to be sick. Her eyes went blank while her entire body started to glow in a white light. BlackGuilmon and ShadowRanamon couldn't help but, cover their eyes as the glow got brighter. Lucemon, however, was smirking as he saw the light slowly becoming two.

The light vanished and Dark Fox groaned as she fell to the ground. While BlackGuilmon and ShadowRanamon were slowly uncovering their eyes, they heard another groan. This one was softer and kinder than Dark Fox's voice. The two Digimon looked down to see a body lying next to Dark Fox. And this one looked similiar.

ShadowRanamon gasped. "Oh my go... it worked! Look! It's **Velene**!"

Indeed, the other body beside Dark Fox was Velene. She groaned as she stared at the sky with a glassy look in her eyes, trying to recollect her senses. When she slowly blinked, she gasped at the sight of BlackGuilmon as he walked over to her with an amused look. "So... **THIS** is Velene... Priestess of the Holy Cathedral Knightmon and Gallantmon...? How can a weak creature like her lead a group of Digimon at the Ultimate and Mega level...?"

Velene was able to find her voice. "Wha...? What's going on here...?"

"Do **NOT** underestimate her..." Said ShadowRanamon. Velene turned and gasped at the familiar figure she once saw. "Her spirit is strong... however, like Lord Lucemon did, you need to find the right combo in order to fool her that she is all alone..."

Blinking, Velene looked down to see she has her own body. "How am I...? How can this be...? Is Dark Fox go..." She heard a groan beside her. Looking down, Velene's eyes widen in shock as she saw her dark counterpart slowly sitting up, recovering from the potion she drank. "No... how...?"

With a grin, Dark Fox lashed out and grabbed Velene by her throat. "What a shame for you, Velene... no barrier to protect you from my angry lashings...? Guess it's a crying shame that my fun with you will only last a few minutes... after all, I am not very careful when I am playing with organic lifeforms..."

Hissing as she grabbed Dark Fox's arm, Velene could feel how strong the grip that her dark counterpart has got while it tightened around her throat. "_You can go to hell, you... **GAH..!**_"

Growling, Dark Fox lowered her eyes. "Tut, tut... this is not what a powerful priestess should say... swearing as her life is about to end, sadly..."

Struggling, Velene gave off a wry smile. "_My memory is a bit fuzzy after what you pulled when you drank that potion BUT, I can still remember what you have done._" With a cry, the vixen broke free from Dark Fox's grasp and gave her the death glare. "My son and his friends... **LET! THEM! GO!**"

ShadowRanamon did a mock thinking pose. "Hmm... I dunno... what do you think, my lord...?"

Velene blinked. "My lord...?" She felt a tap on her shoulder. Slowly turning around, Velene gulped and sweatdropped as she looked into the cold, blue eyes of Lucemon Chaos Mode. "Oh... him..."

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Velene... What's your last name again...? Zagh or Psion...?" Lucemon said, smiling at the cowering Pokemon. "And it's over a week since we last seen each other..."

Finally reclaiming her courage, Velene lowered her eyes and growled. "You... you... you...! What have you done to me...? What have you made me do...? Pain... suffering... all towards my son and his friends... My family never **EVER** turned their backs on me! They loved me! My mother and Telene protected me out of love... and my dad protected mom out of love as well..."

Dark Fox did a mock sick face. "Shut up..."

Chuckling, Lucemon slowly walked towards Velene. "Yes... it's true that I lied to you... I was able to bring out your darkest fears, Velene... and you knew that deep down in your heart, you knew that your family that turned their back on you were nothing more than images that I created... However, even if you knew the truth, images like that can really hurt the soul..."

Baring her teeth, Velene resisted the urge to spit into Lucemon's face. She knew that if she did that, she sealed her own fate. "Well...? What are you waiting for...? I'm no longer protected by that orb... the same orb that stopped Dark Fox from trying to kill me for the past nine days!"

"Sugah... you were soul back then... souls that aren't Digimon can't be killed... no matter how hard she tries..." ShadowRanamon said, grinning. "No, no... Lord Lucemon has a better idea for you..."

That shocked Velene. "Wha...? What...? Turning me into a monsterous being wasn't enough...?"

Lucemon shook his head. "Nope..." And he just clicked his fingers.

In a quick flash, ShadowRanamon and Dark Fox grabbed Velene's arms and held them tight. "**HEY!** What are yo...?" She saw Lucemon holding his hand out towards her chest with a black orb. She blushed. "**You pervert..!** What are you doing...?"

With a grin, the black orb got bigger and bigger slowly as Lucemon spoke. "My dear Velene... your son will be harmed by his own mother... not Dark Fox... **YOU!**"

"What...? I would never..." Velene hissed.

Laughing, Lucemon shook his head. "Oh... I already knew that... which is why you shall be the first one to feel her own heart filled with good emotions... closing forever and bringing out her true dark side..."

Gasping, Velene tried to break free. "No... **NO!** _**NO...!**_"

"**WELCOME TO THE CLUB, VELENE!**" Lucemon yelled out as he plunged the black orb into Velene...

00000000000000000000

Laughing, Neo placed his deck onto the table and clapped his hands. "Complete! The ultimate Dragon deck! One that shall overcome both decks of Yugi's and Kaiba's... and with Lucemon's help... I will challange Yugi for his titles..." By defeating him, I will become the ultimate Duelist who defeated Yugi Muto, Champion of Domino Battle City and Duelist Kingdom!"

He sighed as he looked down and closed his eyes. "And soon, my sister... I'll be strong... like that turd of a father wanted me to be..."

And suddenly...

"**_YYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_**"

Whirling around, Neo's eyes widen. "Wha...? What was that...?"

"**_STOP IT! I BEG OF YOU! STOP IT!_**" Came the scream. A female's voice. And it sounds like she was in pain. "**_STOP IT! PLEASE! LET MY SON, VULKO, GO!_**"

Raising his eyebrows, Neo slowly got up. "V...Vulko...? Wha...? What is...?"

"**_AHH!_**"

Then, Neo suddenly grabbed his head. "Wha...? What's wrong with me...?"

"_**REI! LOOK OUT!**_"

"_Huh...? **AHH!**_"

"**_REI! NO!_**"

Shaking his head, Neo sat down and clutched his hands. "Damn it... that blasted voice brought back that memory... that memory that changed my life forever... and gave me nothing, but a **BLOODY TORMENT!**"

"_**STOP!**_" Continued the tormented voice.

Looking up, Neo's face showed pain and agony on his face as he narrowed his eyes. "Am I... doing the right thing...?"

0000000000000000000000

In the medicial room of HYPNOS, Yamaki kept his gaze on Ken and sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this, Ken...? Your condition isn't good for now and I hardly think you'll be joining Takato and the others on their rescue mission..."

Ken slowly nodded. "I know... it's just... I have to tell them what we are up against..."

With a nod, Yamaki walked over to a video recorder. "OK, Ken... everyone is watching you in the meeting room and the computer room and are waiting for what you have to say about our problems right now..."

Sighing, Ken sat up and rubbed his head. "All right..."

0000000000000000000000

"**Earlier today, we were making our way to the abandoned Digimon town where we ran into a little problem we were able to solve... after which, we were confronted by BlackGuilmon. He issued us a challenge and allowed us to evolve our Digimon to their highest forms. With the Pokemon trainers behind us, we all knew that BlackGuilmon was planning something... and we were right... Yet, we wish we were wrong...**"

_BlackGuilmon smirked as he stood by the newcomer at his side, keeping his gaze on the shocked group. "Doesn't anyone have anything to say...? No witty comments...? Shame..."_

_Suzie was holding Vulpix in her right arm while kneeling down and holding Vulko close. She, along with Misty and May, were confused at this newcomer and shocked that two of their strongest warriors were scared by this foe's appearance. Sora, Cody, Yolei, Kari and Ken standing a few meters in front of them._

_The real fighters of their group were Reichmon, Angewomon, Garudamon, JewelBeemon, EmerlEaglemon, Hisharyumon and the Mega form of Vulko's BlackAgumon, the return of BlackWarGreymon. Out of all these warriors, BlackWarGreymon and Reichmon were shaking with fear._

_And that didn't looked too good for Ken, Yolei, Cody and Kari as they remembered BlackWarGreymon as a confused, but brave warrior who didn't back down from a fight. And yet, he was scared of this... new arrival..._

_At the moment that the new arrival came into view, both Reichmon and BlackWarGreymon had gasped in horror and fear came into their eyes. That didn't look good for the others and Susie noticed that Vulko was shaking with fear as well._

_"It... can't be..." Reichmon whispered. "Not now..."_

_BlackWarGreymon cursed. "He's playing his trump card now..."_

_Vulko gulped slightly. "How are we going to survive this...?"_

_Yolei looked around at her three nervous friends, also becoming nervous as two strong warriors were now in fear by this new enemy. "Wha...? What is it...? Who is that Digimon...?"_

_Chuckling, the figure slowly walked down towards them with a cruel grin on his face. "Allow me to introduce myself, young madam... the name is **Lucemon Chaos Mode**...!"_

_That shocked the others and slowly backed away from him while BlackWarGreymon and Reichmon stood in their place. "L...Lucemon...?" Angewomon whispered._

_Sora's eyes widened. "**THIS **is Lucemon..."_

_Misty lowered her eyes. "That's a lie! You can't be Lucemon! I remember your image record after Mariku was defeated by Yugi! Lucemon was a **CHILD**...!"_

_Vulko slowly shook his head. "No... it IS Lucemon... you saw his Rookie form and he is now in his Ultimate Chaos Mode form.."_

_"Wha... What...?" Misty gasped._

_Lucemon chuckled. "I must congratulate you all for being a pain in my side... and to think, I thought things would run differently when Mariku was gone... guess I was very wrong..."_

_JewelBeemon took a step forward, ignoring his fears. "And you're still wrong if you think you can beat us...If so, then you are sadly mistaken!"_

_Glaring at JewelBeemon, Lucemon smirked. "Big words from a Digimon that I will squash like a bug... no pun intended..."_

_While JewelBeemon glowered, Kari stepped forward and yelled out. "We are not afraid of you, Lucemon! You can't scare us!"_

_And BlackGuilmon laughed. "Well... I guess Lord Lucemon shall prove you wrong... isn't that right, my lord...?"_

_Nodding, Lucemon slowly walked down the hill and smirked as his ten wings came out of his back. "I'll make sure that you'll never mess with me... ever again!"_

_Lowering his eyes, BlackWarGreymon created a ball of dark flaming energy between his Dramon-Destroyer claws. "Ha! Let's see if you're still saying that when we're through with you!" And threw it. "**TERRA DESTROYER!**"_

_Boldened by BlackWarGreymon's fearless strike, the three Chaotic Digivolved Digimon attacked as well_

_"**FEDER-STOB!**" EmerlEaglemon roared, shooting his feathers._

_"**SPIKE BUSTER!**" JewelBeemon fired numerous spikes at Lucemon._

_"**JUUGURAMA!**" Hisharyuumon added with an energy blast from the red and green jewels from his claws._

_Lucemon was not impressed by the bold strike of BlackWarGreymon, followed by three Chaotic Digivolved Digimon. "Hmmph. Child's play." He opened his mouth and blew a gentle breeze... causing the attacks to be blown right back at their senders, striking them and blasting them off their feet!_

_"Whoa!" Cried an amazed Misty. "That's some breath!"_

_"I hope its smell isn't as strong as its deflecting power..." A timid May said._

_BlackWarGreymon got up and snarled. "You... **BLACK TORNADO!**" He started to spin towards Lucemon at a rapid speed._

_With a smirk, Lucemon simply turned around with his back facing the whirling BlackWarGreymon. "I can beat you without facing you..." And before the Dragon Warrior could strike him Lucemon flipped over in the air and landed right on top of BlackWarGreymon, twisting his legs around the Mega Digimon's neck and causing his spin to stop so violently BlackWarGreymon's neck almost snapped. With a kick from his legs, Lucemon sent BlackWarGreymon flying into the chest of Garudamon, who was rising into the air to get good altitude for her Wing Blade attack, causing both of them to fall from the skies and crash into the ground hard enough to de-digivolve. "See...?"_

_"Biyomon!" Sora cried, running over to her unconscious pink friend._

_Vulko joined in, gasping as he broke free from Suzie's grip and running over to his Digimon. "No! BlackAgumon!"_

_Suzie gasped while her Vulpix cried out. "Vulko, wait!"_

_With a quick reaction, Cody stepped in front of Suzie before she started to follow Vulko. "Don't, this isn't your fight! You'll only get hurt out there!"_

_Nodding slightly, Suzie still looked worried. "Yes... I know, but..."_

_Misty walked over to her, trying to keep calm. "I know, Suzie... but, if anything happens to you... Brock would feel heartbroken knowing that your hurt..."_

_Glancing at Misty, Suzie was surprised. "R...Really...?"_

_A small '_Vul_' cry from Vulpix caught their attention and gaze upon the battlefield where the remaining Digimon countinued their battle against their greatest foe._

_Creating a bow from her glove, Angewomon fired a light arrow towards Lucemon. "**CELESTIAL ARROW!**"_

_JewelBeemon held his hand out and fired a missle from one of his claws. "**SHOT CLAW!**"_

_And Hisharyuumon fired his trademark attack. "**JUUGURAMA!**"_

_"**SWIFT BLADE!**" EmerlEaglemon dashed forward, intending to strike Lucemon with his speedy blade and retreat before the blasts from his comrades struck._

_"**BLACK THEOREM!**" Reichmon's complex mathematical formulas tightly wrapped around Lucemon, trapping him so he couldn't escape from the assault._

_Or so they hoped, anyway. Lucemon snorted in disgust, saying, "I've never been fond of math," and shattered the formulas with a simple flex of his powerful muscles. He caught EmerlEaglemon's incoming sword slash between his palms and broke the blade in two, then threw him in the direction of the Celestial Arrow, causing the bird warrior to get caught in the gut by it, gasp in pain, and abruptly de-digivolve back to Hawkmon._

_Yolei covered her mouth in horror. "Hawkmon... **NO..!**"_

_Lucemon then formed a ball of light in one of his hands and hurled it at Reichmon before the Legendary Warrior of Darkness could attack again, trapping him in a sphere of blinding light. "_Ugh... i... it burns..._" Reichmon gasped._

_As for the remaining attacks, Lucemon simply backflipped out of the way of them, causing them to collide and harmlessly explode. He then spread his wings, rushed over to Hisharyuumon, grabbed him by the neck, and swung him off the ground and right into JewelBeemon, flattening the bug and de-digivolving him back to Wormmon._

_"Wormmon!" Ken ran over and picked up the very battered green caterpillar. "Speak to me!"_

_"Ohhh... Ken, I don't like flyswatters…please tell your mother not to hit me with them when I'm in the kitchen..." Wormmon muttered as his eyes swirled in a daze._

_Lucemon finished up with Hisharyuumon by hurling the big dragon up into the air, flying swiftly above him, and kicking him downward, causing him to smash into the ground and shake the earth, knocking everyone off their feet before he de-digivolved to Armadillomon._

_"Armadillomon…" Said a shocked Cody, horrifed that Lucemon beat them all easily.._

_Lucemon landed gracefully in front of the remaining humans. "Did I forget anyone...?"_

_"**CELESTIAL ARROW!**"_

_Snapping his fingers, Lucemon simply turned around to see Angewomon firing her attack before facing back to the humans. "Ah, yes... so I did..." Lucemon reached behind him, caught the arrow before it could hit him, snapped it like a twig, then spun around and charged right into Angewomon. "So...** YOUR** the Angewomon who was the first to defeat the legendary Myotismon... am I correct...? Shame that your victory led him to an evolution to VenomMyotismon..."_

_Angewomon backed away slightly. "G...Get away..."_

_Grinning, Lucemon raised his fist. "I'm usually a gentleman that never strike a lady but... your an exception... **PARADISE LOST PUNCH!**" And then, he pummeled her with a thousand powerful punches, not letting up even after she had painfully de-digivolved back into Gatomon. Finally, he relented, let her drop to the ground, and then punted her into a wall, knocking her out. "I'm not very fond of cats, either."_

_"Gatomon!" Kari cried, rushing over to her and picking her up, unmindful of the evil overlord looming over her._

_"Oh, don't worry about her..." Said Lucemon conversationally, noticing that Misty and May were whipping out their Pokeballs. "You'll be in the same condition in just a moment." He turned his gaze to the girls, smirking. "I wouldn't even think of letting your Pokemon out... if I can easily floor these Digimon... imagine what would happen if I do that to your pets..."_

_Misty froze, along with May, muttering. "He's right..."_

_May nodded slowly. "Wha... What are we going to do...?"_

_Clutching his fist, Lucemon grinned. "Allow me to show you, my dear..." With a cry, he punched the ground hard, causing it to crack. The cracks rapidly spread and abruptly, the entire pass floor caved in, causing everyone to fall screaming into the caves below, where Lucemon's minions were waiting._

_MarineDevimon chuckled. "Well... well... well, what do we have here...?"_

_"Raining bait..." LadyDevimon said, cooly._

_Holding her sides in pain, Misty shut her eyes and grits her teeth. "No... this... can't be happening..."_

_Hovering in the air, Lucemon smirked as he wiped his hands in a self-satisfied manner. He was very pleased with himself. "Well, that's that...,The bait's been collected. Now to lure my quarry into my trap... …hmmhmmhmmhmmhmm!"_

_It was then, that BlackGuilmon called up. He was watching from a hill and was far away from the cave-in. "My lord... seems four haves escaped the cave-in..."_

_Looking down, Lucemon saw Ken and Vulko still tending to their Digimon and weren't too near to the cave-in. Instead of being displeased, however... he was smiling. "No worries... it's time to go on to the next part of my plan... if we want this challenge to be successful... we need to let a few of our bait go in order for them to deliver my message..."_

_Nodding, BlackGuilmon grinned. "Perfect, my lord... how many will you be freeing from these four fools that remain above here, hmm...?"_

_Stroking his chin, Lucemon smirked. "I think... three will do... which means, one has to fly down... which one..." And his grin got bigger. "Oh... I know..."_

_Ken looked up and gasped as he saw Lucemon slowly descending towards... "**VULKO! BLACKAGUMON! LOOK OUT!**"_

_Whirling around, Vulko screamed as Lucemon picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "**AH! HELP!**"_

_Weakly, BlackAgumon sat up and held his chest in pain. "_Vul...ko... you... let... him go, you creep...

_Not listening to BlackAgumon's futile words, Lucemon walked over to the hole and called down. "If anyone of you don't want to make a Vulpix Pancake then... you better catch **HIM!**" And he let his grip go on Vulko, letting him fall through the hole._

_In SkullSatamon's grasp and her Vulpix in a small, fire-proof cage, Suzie looked up and saw Vulko falling. She gasped. "No...! Vulko...!" And with that, she quickly ran forward and caught the Vulpix child in her arms. "I got you..."_

_Gasping with tears down his face, Vulko hugged Suzie tightly. "Th...Thank you..."_

_Smiling slightly, Suzie stroked Vulko's head gently. "Your welcome..."_

_SkullSatamon, however, was holding thin air as Vulpix giggled at the idiot's expression. "Hey... wasn't I holding a prisoner here a second ago...?"_

_LadyDevimon walked over to the moron while holding the arms of May and Kari tightly, Kari holding Gatomon close. "You moron... your suppose to keep the grip on that girl's arms **TIGHT!**"_

_"Oh... I thought if I keep a grip on a girl's body tight... I would get punished... just like how you punished me when I accidently saw you naked..." SkullSatamon said._

_And LadyDevimon grumbled. "Razzan frazzen moron..."_

_Sweatdropping, May looked at Kari. "I feel sorry for this woman who is holding us captive... working with this weirdo..."_

_Smiling slightly, Kari sweatdropped also. "I feel sorry for SkullSatamon... he must be actually brave to see LadyDevimon naked... and not get blinded..."_

_Using his tentacles to hold Misty, Cody, Sora and Yolei captive... along with their Digimon... MarineDevimon turned and walked away while muttering. "Brave...? More like insane..."_

_Turning around, Lucemon slowly walked over to Ken and laughed slowly. "Don't worry about your furry friend... he's alive... however, he won't breath another gust of air if you don't deliver this message to your friends..."_

_Ken raised his eyebrows in shock. "Wha...? What...?"_

_Grinning, Lucemon stopped as soon as he was close to Ken. "Well... you see, this is important as your nothing more than a..."_

_"**LORD LUCEMON!**" BlackGuilmon yelled out. Lucemon looked up to see BlackGuilmon pointing behind him. "**LOOK OUT!**"_

_Lucemon widen his eyes. "Wha...?" He then, felt a powerful blow to his back and screamed in pain. Whirling around, Lucemon showed fury in his eyes. "Who... dares to strike me...?" Before he could finish his scentense, Lucemon saw who struck him. "Wha...? **YOU...!**"_

_Still moving and still willing to fight, Reichmon held his staff slightly as he struck his fist into Lucemon's back in anger. "Damn you... I'll make you pay for scaring Vulko out of his wits..."_

_Baring his teeth, Lucemon clutched his fists as he slowly walked over to Reichmon. "Curses... in all the excitment... I forgot about you... you never de-evolved... even with my light attack!"_

_"It'll take more than a simple light to stop me!" Reichmon said, holding his staff tight._

_Stopping, Lucemon lowered his gaze. "I think you still hold that bitter grudge towards me, Reichmon... or should I say, Koichi...? I can still remember striking a killing blow to you sometime ago... and that pain on your brother's face was picture perfect to me..."_

_Growling, Reichmon took a battle stance. "You leave Koji out of this, you beast...!"_

_Slowly shaking his head, Lucemon put a smile back on his face. "You still want to fight...? You are either brave... or foolish... In any case, I shall happily beat the living daylights out of you... consider this a small payback for striking me in the back..."_

_Reichmon didn't say anything except, dropping his staff. Ken gasped. "K...Koichi...?"_

_Chuckling, Lucemon picked up Reichmon's staff and broke it in half. "So... your giving up already...?"_

_Then, Lucemon gasped as Reichmon's wings started to glow, charging up with black energy as the Advanced Warrior of Darkness yelled out in fury. "**YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS, LUCEMON...!**"_

_Stepping back in shock, Lucemon's eyes widen. "Wha...? What is this...?"_

_Without thinking straight, Ken got up while holding Wormmon in his arms and ran over to BlackAgumon before casting a glance to Reichmon. "What is he...?"_

_"I think Koichi is unleashing his anger..." BlackAgumon muttered._

_"**IF YOU ENJOY PAIN SO MUCH THEN... ALLOW ME TO GIVE YOU SOME...!**" Reichmon roared out as he unleashed a powerful gust of purple energy towards Lucemon, yelling and growling. "**EBONY... FURY...!**"_

_Crying out in shock, Lucemon quickly created an orb of light on the palm of his left hand and a orb of darkness on the palm of his right, before holding them up to crash into Reichmon's new attack. "**F...FINAL... S...SACRIFICE...!**"_

_The two attacks struck each other and a massive explosion took place as it covered up Lucemon and Reichmon. BlackGuilmon, Ken and BlackAgumon were in shock at this turn of events. Wormmon was still out cold however so, he missed a lot._

_Underground, everyone was looking up as they heard the cries. MarineDevimon was the first to speak. "What in the world was that...? Did someone scream... Ebony Fury...?"_

_SkullSatamon looked around as he held Suzie's arm tight while she still held Vulko in her arms. "Erm... where is the Spirit Digidestined of Darkness...?"_

_LadyDevimon groaned. "He's still up there..."_

_Yolei smiled. "Koichi... he's still fighting..."_

_Back aboveground, BlackGuilmon spoke in shock. "I...Impossible..."_

_BlackAgumon growled slightly as he tried to get up. "Who won...?"_

_Ken narrowed his eyes. "I... I think the smokes clearing..."_

_As the smoke slowly cleared away, Ken and BlackAgumon was smiling as Reichmon was still standing. However, they became worried as the Advance Warrior of Darkness was showing signs of fatigue in his movement and his voice sounded tired as well. "_L...Lucemon... never... underestimate... the Legendary Warriors... ever again...

_And with that, Reichmon fell to his knees before de-evolving into Koichi and falling to the ground, tired. Ken gasped. "Koichi... **NO...!**"_

_The smoke was fully cleared away and Lucemon was also still standing. Unfortunately for him, his clothes was slightly torn and burned away as he was kneeling. "Curses... I got too confident... I must not make that mistake ever again..."_

_"Lord Lucemon!" BlackAgumon shouted as he ran over to his nearly, fallen lord. "Are you okay...?"_

_Nodding slightly, Lucemon stood up again with a smile. "Just a small mishap... that's all... even though Reichmon tried to pull a counterattack... I have still won... now, where were we...? Ah, yes..." He turned his attention to Ken. "The message... if you want your friends to live... you must give your other friends this message or else..."_

_Gritting his teeth, Ken slowly nodded. "O...OK... What's the message...?"_

_"Tell your friends that I am issuing a three-battle challenge...! First one will take place at the abandoned Digimon mine town where the Central Key is thought to be hidden at... there, the first battle will be between ChaosGallantmon and one of your healthy friends... the second and third battles will be known after the first one has started." Lucemon said._

_Ken grunted. This was like Mariku's challange... however, his friend's lives are at stake here so he got up with BlackAgumon and nodded. "OK..."_

_Lucemon wasn't finished though. "If they do accept my challenge, then they better come to the mine town at eight o'clock... **TONIGHT...** If they aren't here by that time... then, it's all over for your friends..."_

_Growling, Ken walked away with BlackAgumon as he shouted. "**YOU'LL NEVER WIN THIS WAR, LUCEMON! YOU'LL FALL... JUST LIKE YOU'VE FALLEN MANY TIMES BEFORE...!**"_

_Smirking, Lucemon clicked his fingers and a portal appeared in front of Ken and BlackAgumon. Before either of them could react, Lucemon created a force that push the human and two Digimon into the portal before it closed. The evil angel chuckled as he clapped his hands before sighing. "**NOW**... it's over..."_

00000000000000000000

Ken leaned his head against the pillow as he finished the tale off and closed his eyes. "And that's how it went... I'm sorry... we were told by Takuya and the others of how strong Lucemon could be but... we should have known we don't even have the power to stop him... as it took about ten Mega Digimon to seal him away..."

With a slight nod, Yamaki turned to the camera and sighed. "There is your story... I'll leave you to the planning of how you can save the others... I'm sorry but, Ken has to stay behind and recover. Same goes for his Digimon friend, Wormmon. However, BlackAgumon's condition is stable and I'm sure he'll be willing to help you guys out..."

00000000000000000000

Takato could feel his anger bubbling up a little, clutching his fist as he sat on the table in the meeting room of HYPNOS. He sat alongside Henry and Rika while Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon were standing right next to them... or on the shoulder in Henry and Terriermon's case...

Also in the meeting room were BlackAgumon, Tai, Izzy, Takuya, Koji, Davis, TK, Ash, Brock, Sonic and Shadow while Agumon, Tentomon, Veemon and Patamon talked in the background about the current situation.

The others were in the computer room, listening to Ken's story and waiting for what their plan of action will be. Only a few aren't in HYPNOS and had to stay behind at Angel Island. Knuckles stayed behind with Rouge, Mighty and Ray to not only protect the Master Emerald but, also to locate the Chaos Emeralds when they regain their power. Lisa stood behind also so she could look after the Charizards as well as Ash's Charizard, whom was still recovering with the help of Charla.

Max, Cream, Cheese, Amy, Misty's Togepi and Brendan's Salamence stayed behind also. Cream and Cheese was too young to join in and Amy had to look after her to make sure she won't get into trouble.

Henry nodded at what Yamaki said. "OK... Thank you, Mr Yamaki... we'll do our best..." He turned to the others and sighed. "OK... We better come up with a plan and fast!"

Brock groaned. "Better make a plan for me first... I need to go to the medical room... carrying Ash was the biggest mistake I ever made..."

Ash sweatdropped. "Come on... me and Brendan were still hurting from what Knuckles asked us to do yesterday... and I can't just sit behind while my friends are in trouble..."

"I know that, Ash... it's just... it didn't occur to me that Edward brought Brendan here with the help of his Steelix and Dragonite!" Brock muttered. "And if anyone was thinking your the dashing knight then, you need to go on a diet..."

Tai smirked. "Ash... I think your noble steed is complaining a lot... better use a feeding bag to stop him from complaining."

Sweatdropping, Brock glared at Tai. "Oh no... Edward is kind enough to have Ash ride on Steelix while Brendan rides on Dragonite... or his Absol..."

Davis laughed. "Come on, Brock... if you are Ash's noble steed, ladies will fall all over ya."

Terriermon nodded. "Oh yeah! Chicks digs noble steeds. Just think... they are so handsom and virile..."

With a grin, Takuya added. "An equine symbol of manhood..."

Koji sighed. "With Brock as the noble steed, everything is the opposite..."

With a sigh, Brock shook his head and glanced at Henry. "Can we come back to the whole point of this meeting...?"

Nodding, Henry glanced around and sighed. "We will... once Yugi and Kaiba comes in..."

At which point, the door opens and Yugi entered the room with Kaiba. "Hey, guys. Did we miss anything...?"

"Talkin' about steeds, that's all." Sonic said, smirking.

Growling under his breath, Kaiba crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Instead of joking around, we should make plans of how we can fix this mess..."

Glancing at the table, BlackAgumon closed his eyes. "We only got an hour and 30 minutes left until Lucemon awaits our answer... when eight o'clock arrives and we are not there... it's over..."

Walking over to the big screen, Izzy plugged a cable connecting from his laptop to the screen before typing in something. "I've asked Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon to give me a copy of what the abandoned Digimon town will be like... pictures, maps and things. With this, we can look and see how we can save our friends from Lucemon before time runs out."

Looking closely at the map of the town, TK frowned. "Strange... it looks like the town is surrounded by rocks and only has two entrances..."

Izzy nodded. "Yeah... there is an entrance to the town from the northern part and another one at the southern part. However, before it was abandoned, many Digimon used the southern part of the town as the main entrance... so, I have a feeling that Lucemon will be waiting for us at the southern entrance..."

And Sonic clicked his fingers. "Well then... he'll be making a mistake for missing out on north."

Shadow nodded, agreeing with his counterpart. "That's right... I'm seeing this could lead to our advantage..."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "What advantage...?"

Getting up from his seat, Sonic walked over to the screen and pointed to the north entrance of the town. "Simple... if this Lucemon dude is waiting for you guys to accept his challange, then all we need to do is sneak in the backdoor..."

Sweatdropping, Davis slammed his head onto the table. "Explain..."

"Well, if Lucemon is waiting at the southern entrance, then we'll go through the northern entrance and save the others." Sonic explained, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Takuya nodded. "Yeah... that's good but, what if Lucemon is also keeping an eye at the northern entrance...?"

Kaiba smirked. "Simple... we'll have two groups on this operation..."

"**TWO **groups...?" Takuya asked before his eyes widen. "Ah... yeah, I get it!"

Davis sighed. "Good... because I'm lost here..."

"Not complaining about that because someone had to be lost on this plan." Brock said.

Grinning sheepishly, Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Actually... I'm lost too..."

Sighing, Brock shook his head with a smile. "No surprise there..."

Getting up from his seat, Takuya joined Sonic and Izzy before turning around to face the others. "Before we enter the Digital World, we'll create two groups. The first group will be the Main Group... heading over to the southern part of the entrance where Lucemon will be waiting, accepting his challange..."

And TK nodded. "I get it... and that group will be distracting Lucemon while the second group will be going through the northern entrance of the town and carefully sneaking up to free our friends..."

Sonic smiled. "Exactly!"

With a sigh, Izzy unplugged the cable from the screen. "I have no choice but, to agree... seeing as it's our only plan at the moment... and we don't have much time to make another..."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah... but, we better choose who will be on which team carefully..."

Glancing at Yugi, Koji nodded a little. "From what Ken told us from Lucemon's message, the challenge will be like Mariku's... three battles. He said the first one will be at the town itself..."

"Against ChaosGallantmon..." Shadow whispered.

Silence and then, Takato stood up. "Me and Guilmon will be in the Main Group... this is our chance to finally meet that guy who is busy torturing my friends since his arrival in front of the original Digidestined..."

Nodding, Tai remembered his encounter with BlackGuilmon and stood up as well. "I agree... Takato, Guilmon... I know you guys can take that jerk of a knight down with no problem!"

Smiling, Takato nodded. "Thanks, Tai..."

BlackAgumon closed his eyes. "There are a few problems with this... first off, we know the first challenge is against ChaosGallantmon so... what are the two other challenges going to be like...?"

"Looks like we have no choice..." Rika said, frowning. "We have to be prepared of what the challenges will be like..."

Nodding slightly, BlackAgumon looked over to Henry. "And the second problem is that we have to walk through the desert in order to get to the town... we never got far enough before Lucemon came around..."

Rubbing his chin, Henry nodded slowly. "Your right... by the time we get there, not only will time have run out but, we will be too tired to fight back..."

Davis grinned. "No problem... we just have Imperialdramon to help out!"

Veemon nodded and cheered. "Yeah! That's right! Ol' Imperialdramon here will fix our problems..." And then, he sweatdropped. "Only... I can't become Imperialdramon because Ken and Wormmon are resting..."

Snapping his fingers, Koji stood up. "Why not our Veemon...? The Silesian Veemon...? He can become Imperialdramon **WITHOUT** the use of DNA Digivolving!"

"If that's true, why didn't he join the group today on their journey...?" Kaiba asked. "If he was there and he was Imperialdramon, he would have gotten them to the town in no time... thus, eliminating the capture problem..."

Takuya sighed. "Silesian Veemon was busy exploring Angel Island... and even if Veemon was there or not, it won't make a difference... no doubt, Lucemon will be there to capture them because he is too powerful... powerful enough to beat a Mega."

With a nod, Henry looked around. "All right... that's the plan! And I have a feeling it will work!"

With a smile, Ash stood up, ignoring the pains through his body. "Well... what are we waiting for...? We got only an hour and 15 minutes before time runs out... we gotta move **NOW!**"

"Yeah... let's go, everyone! It's time to save our friends!" Sonic said, grinning.

000000000000000000000000000

Lucemon's face showed fury as he held Velene up by her shirt, sweat dripping down his face as he grits his teeth. "Why...? Why...? **WHY...? WHY ISN'T IT WORKING...? WHY AREN'T YOU TRANSFORMING INTO A SHADOW POKEMON...?**"

With her body tired and exhausted from the energy torment Lucemon has done to her, Velene gave a weak smile before coughing. "I... guess... you can't have... everything... can you... Lucemon...?"

Letting his grip go, Lucemon watched Velene's body hitting the floor before glancing at BlackGuilmon. "What happened...? She's a Pokemon, isn't she...? Why isn't her heart being closed...? Have I done something wrong...?"

BlackGuilmon frowned. "I guess Velene can only have one dark side... thanks to Valmarmon's Dark Gene curse..."

Dark Fox gasped. "Valmarmon's Dark Gene is cancelling Lord Lucemon's power to turn Velene into a Shadow Pokemon...?"

Nodding, BlackGuilmon looked at Velene and shook his head. "Yes... somehow, Lord Valmarmon would rather be the one to control the Pokemon population on Silesia... thus, creating the Dark Gene... which will negate any powers that can unleash the dark side from other evil Digimon... like what Lord Lucemon has tried to do with his new Shadow Pokemon powers..."

"But... I unleashed Dark Fox...! Why didn't the Dark Gene prevent me from doing that...?" Lucemon asked.

ShadowRanamon closed her eyes. "Because Dark Fox was** BORN** from the Dark Gene... it was Valmarmon's genetic curse that created the dark soul of Velene... bringing Dark Fox to life... Valmarmon's Dark Gene was also created to bring life to a soul that will be the evil side of the victim... which is why Dark Fox is born..."

Gritting his teeth, Lucemon clutched his fist and turned around. "So much for that... because of Valmarmon, I will never know if my new powers work or not... if it doesn't work, then my plans on Lugia will fail!"

BlackGuilmon rubbed his chin. "Of course... this explains why you had us to make the tent where our prisoners are currently at sound-proof. If they heard Velene's cry of pain, then they'll figure out that Velene is now free from Dark Fox..."

Nodding, Lucemon sat down on the desk. "Yes... last thing we need is those fools finding out that Velene is free and decided to try and save her..."

Picking Velene up, Dark Fox had a sadistic look on her face. "Shall I...?"

"**NO!**" Lucemon said, standing up. "Just because my new powers failed doesn't mean she isn't useful to us... ShadowRanamon, take Velene to a tent far away from the prisoner's and have her guarded with a couple of DarkKnightmon... we've got only an hour left before this plan comes into action!"

ShadowRanamon nodded before taking Velene and walked out. "OK, sugah!"

Glancing at BlackGuilmon, Lucemon closed his eyes. "All right... I've marked the cages for you to take with you to the Digimon mine town... the unmarked ones will be used for Neo's battle and the third one..."

Nodding, BlackGuilmon frowned. "But... who will be keeping an eye on the third battle, my lord...?"

Grinning, Lucemon looked away. "I'm having my last DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode to do the job. Ritter needs to get out more so... it'll be perfect..."

With a nod, BlackGuilmon walked out. "OK... I'll get my prisoners and join SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon at the meeting point. Anything else...?"

Lucemon smiled. "Yes... there is one thing... the Digimon mine town has two entrances. One at the north and one at the south. You'll be waiting at the south part so, I've got someone to be at the north part so there will be no trouble at all."

Smirking, BlackGuilmon walked out. "Good news, sir. **VERY** good news..."

Chuckling, Lucemon glanced at Dark Fox and grinned. "And now, my dear... we shall rest and await what troubles come before us... are you ready?"

"Very... my lord." Dark Fox said, grinning.

"**LUCEMON!**" Came a voice outside.

Lucemon's eyes widen. "Neo...! I forgotten about him... I must prepare him as well!"

As Lucemon got up, Dark Fox sighed and sat down on a seat. "I think this is going very well..."

00000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes later, Neo walked into a massive tent before he widened his eyes in shock. "What in the world...?"

Lucemon smirked as he saw Neo's reaction at the sight of three cages, each containing prisoners. The first one with a mark placed on the top of the cage contained Yolei, Cody, Sora, Hawkmon, Armadilliomon and Biyomon. The second one contains Vulko, Suzie, Misty, May, Kari, Gatomon and Suzie's Vulpix while the last one contains Koichi all by himself. All of them were out-cold from their battle against Lucemon. "Well... what do you think...?"

Glancing at Lucemon, Neo still had his shocked expression on. "Lucemon... what is this...? Where did you get them from...?"

Chuckling, Lucemon walked over to the second cage and patted on the top. "Just some bugs that I've caught for my bottled collection... that's all... and your ticket to the Duel of a lifetime..."

"What...?" Neo gasped.

Frowning, Lucemon kept a stern gaze at Neo. "Listen to me, Neo... I have a feeling that Yugi will never face you in a Duel for the Duel King title that he holds with honor... in order to have him face you, he has to be convinced..."

Blinking, Neo glanced his head around with a confused look. "Your telling me that... they are friends with Yugi...?" He spotted Vulko and his eyes widened. "Including **HIM...?**"

Following Neo's gaze, Lucemon smirked as he laid his eyes upon Vulko. "Ah yes... you mean little Vulko...? Yes, this child is a friend of Yugi's as well..."

Again, Neo widened his eyes at Vulko's name. He heard that name before...

"**_STOP IT! PLEASE! LET MY SON, VULKO, GO!_**"

And he silently gasped. Neo** HAS** heard that voice before. Has Lucemon been torturing this kid's mother...? "L..Lucemon..."

Not even noticing the worried and confused look expressed on Neo's face, Lucemon placed his hand on the human's shoulder with a grin. "I'll be sending a couple of strong DarkKnightmon to pick up this cage that you shall use in order to get Yugi to Duel you..." He dug his hand into his pocket and produced the force-field device that BlackGuilmon built earlier. "And take this... this will make sure none of Yugi's other friends will bother you in the Duel..."

Taking the device, Neo shook off his confusion and looked closely at the device Lucemon had given him. "What's this...?"

"It's a force-field that is difficult to destroy." Lucemon explained. "It is set to stay on until either you or Yugi lose the Duel." He also held out a small map. "And take this as well, we've picked a perfect spot for you to have your dream Duel..."

Taking the map too, Neo slowly nodded. "O...OK..." Shaking his head, the white-haired boy put on a smirk. "All right, Lucemon. I'm game! I'll wait at this location that you've suggested!"

Chuckling, Lucemon nodded. "That's excellent, Neo. I wish you luck on your new title..." And with that, he left.

Smirking, Neo glanced down at the map and device before placing them into his pockets. "It is time..." He turned around and started to leave before he stopped and turned around to glance at the prisoners. "Whether or not Yugi wins or loses... I'll set them free." And with that, he left as well.

Slowly opening her eyes, Kari watched Neo leaving before she sighed. "OK, you guys... he's gone..."

Everyone else opened their eyes and lifted their heads up while Yolei asked. "Why did we have to pretend that we were still out cold from Lucemon's earlier attack...?"

"Because, Lucemon wouldn't be sharing his plans in front of us if we were awake..." Sora explained. "Pretending to not be aware of what they are saying is the perfect way to get information..."

Rubbing his head, Vulko closed his eyes. "Neo looked shocked to see us... I think he didn't except what Lucemon had in store when he lead him into this tent..."

Nodding slightly, Suzie was holding Vulko close while stroking his head. "I agree... and this explains why Lucemon captured us in the first place..."

Misty sighed. "To force Yugi to face him in a Duel... for his title!"

With a nod, Koichi stood up and started to check on the bars. "Yes... however, I fear that Lucemon will just use few of us to force Yugi to Duel against Neo... and use the rest of us for something else..."

"Like what...?" Cody muttered before he noticed Koichi checking on the bars. "What are you doing...?"

Tapping the bars, Koichi frowned. "I'm checking what type of metal this is but, it looks like its neither iron or steel..."

Feeling the bars, May groaned. "This looks like the same stuff that was used to trap Vulpix earlier when you guys fought against Lucemon... fire-proof..."

Hawkmon frowned. "Chrome Digi-zoid... the Digital World's strongest metal. Digimon who has a metallic armour or uses metal weapons have been made from this stuff. It'll be difficult to break out..."

Sora sighed as she brought out her Digivice. "Which explains they didn't bother taking our Digivices away from us..."

"Or our Pokemon..." Misty muttered, bringing out her Poke-ball containing her Gyarados. "Somehow, the cage is preventing me and May from releasing our Pokemon outside of the cage and only allows them to appear **INSIDE** the cage..."

May nodded. "How weird is that...? But, why did they let you keep your Digivices...?"

Gatomon spoke up. "Didn't you see us Digivolving...? If we Digivolve, all of you would be crushed to death."

Sighing, May looked up and sniffed. "We shouldn't have fought against Lucemon... we should have ran away and escaped..."

Koichi shook his head. "What good would that do? We'd still get captured if we fought or not... we had to fight to show Lucemon that we would never go down without a struggle..."

Biyomon sighed. "Fat chance... only you showed Lucemon that he shouldn't underestimate the Legendary Warriors..."

"By the way... how DID you use that new attack...?" Vulko asked.

Shrugging, Koichi sat down and leaned against the bars. "It was just the way Lucemon did those things... picking you up by the scruff of your neck, Vulko, and dropping you down that hole... not caring if you survived or not... and I felt... this boiling rage within me... I can't remember much..."

Armadilliomon yawned. "In any case... I really hope that if we make it out alive, future battles against Lucemon won't be like this again... I'd rather beat the living daylights out of that weirdo rather than being stuck in this cage."

Cody nodded slightly. "You and me both..."

Vulko's ears pricked up and he gasped. "I hear voices... they are coming this way..."

"Shall we pretend to be out-cold again...?" Hawkmon asked.

Sora nodded. "Yeah... let's..."

Flattening his ears, Vulko shook his head. "There's no need... we aren't gonna get more information out of them... they are coming this way to pick us up for the battles..."

Koichi grits his teeth. "Damn..." He stood up. "Listen, everyone... don't lose hope in the others... they will save us, no matter what! Understand..." The others nodded. "Good... good luck to you all and I hope we see each other again soon..."

00000000000000000000000000000

With only thirty minutes left until it wass finally eight o'clock, SkullSatamon was standing on top of an abandoned building in the mine town, looking through a telescope. "30 minutes left and they are still not here yet..."

"SkullSatamon... erm... SkullSatamon..." MarineDevimon called out. SkullSatamon turned around to see MarineDevimon standing with a tired looking BlackGuilmon and the sweatdropping reactions of Yolei, Cody, Sora, Hawkmon, Armadilliomon and Biyomon as they were still in the cage and just witness the bonehead's comment. "They are here..."

Blinking, SkullSatamon came down from the building and grabbed his staff that was leaning against a dried-up barrel. "Is that so...? How long were they here...?"

Shaking his head, BlackGuilmon growled. "**TEN **minutes, you moron..."

"Oh... I must have missed you guys coming in..." SkullSatamon said.

Rolling his eyes, MarineDevimon rubbed his head. "No surprise there... a large Lugia herd would fly in front of you and you wouldn't even notice..."

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Not true! A herd of Moltres flew in front of me and I noticed..."

BlackGuilmon nodded slowly. "True... except, they were Pidgeots... and it's flock, not herd..."

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "Looks like SkullSatamon's stupidity is affecting me..."

And SkullSatamon smiled at that. "Cool."

Yolei was whispering to Sora. "_And** THEY** are working for Lucemon...? What kind of weirdos are they...?_"

"_The kind that I don't wanna find out..._" Sora whispered back.

Sighing, BlackGuilmon pointed to an entrance behind him where a few DarkKnightmon were standing around. "We came in through **THAT** entrance... the one which you weren't guarding..."

MarineDevimon nodded. "That's right... which is why we should put guards up in case any of those pests decide to use that entrance to their advantage..."

"I'll bet that if they are going through with Lucemon's challenge... then, they will split up into two groups." BlackGuilmon said, walking over to the main entrance and staring out into the hot desert. "One of the groups will be accepting our challenge as a distraction while the other group will be sneaking behind us to save the prisoners.""

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "If that's true then... why not have those DarkKnightmon guard the back entrance...? I mean, it's so simple... even an idiot like me would figure that out..."

Grinning, BlackGuilmon nodded without facing either SkullSatamon or MarineDevimon. "True... however, I have someone else in mind to do the guarding..."

"Who?" SkullSatamon asked.

"Who?" MarineDevimon also asked.

Chuckling, BlackGuilmon kept his gaze out into the desert and smirked. "You'll see... now, let's wait and hope that this challenge will indeed come true..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few miles away from the mine town, a glowing portal appeared in the sky bbefore several figures fell out and landed on the soft, sandy ground.The group consisted of Henry, Terriermon, Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Matt, Gabumon, TK, Patamon, Joe, Gomamon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Kazu and Guardromon.

Coughing, Davis wiped his face to get rid of the sand. "OK... does anyone have anything to say of what just happened here..?"

Gomamon spat to get rid the sandy taste in his mouth. "Like what...? Did you expect the bad guys saying 'Thank you for dropping in...'? Doesn't work like that, my friend..."

Joe sighed as he sat up. "I don't think he was talking about that, Gomamon..."

As Kazu got up, the Tamer shook his head and jerked his thumb towards a small crater. "Well... whatever you do, don't drop a heavy robot from the sky to the ground... right, Guardromon...?"

Climbing out of the crater created by the impact of Guardromon landing, said Digimon nodded as he came onland. "That's right, Kazu... this reminds me of twave I made in the swimming pool when I jumped in, thinking it would be fun..."

Davis blinked. "You jumped in because it was fun...? What happened after that...?"

"People had to send in the lifeguards..." Henry said, as Terriermon leapt up onto his shoulder. "Luckily, no one got hurt..."

Terriermon nodded. "Yeah... amazing Guardromon caused that from a kiddie pool..."

Sweatdropping, Davis scratched his head. He cringed when he found out his hair had sand in it but, he ignored it. "How on earth can you create a massive wave, bringing in the lifeguards... from a kiddie pool...?"

Shrugging, Kenta picked up MarineAngemon and brushed the sand off him. "It wasn't difficult for Guardromon to cause that..."

"I would ask more but, my head is hurting already..." Davis muttered. "It feels like I landed on something hard..."

Veemon was rubbing his head. "You landed on my head, Davis..."

Sweatdropping, Davis helped Veemon up. "Sorry, man..."

Growling as he got up, Tai looked around and grumbled. "Man... when I get my hands on that Izzy... I'll..."

"_Sorry about that, Tai. I was in a rush..._" Said a voice out of nowhere.

And Tai took that calmly as leaped in the air in shock. "**AH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT...?**"

Matt took out a radio from Tai's pocket and held it up. "It's a radio, Tai... Izzy gave it to you before you left..."

Smiling sheepishly, Tai rubbed his head. "Ah heh... oh..."

Sighing, Matt spoke into the radio. "So, this means that Yamaki's radio works, huh...?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the HYPNOS computer room, Izzy nodded as he wore a headphones with a microphone attached to it while he typed into his laptop. "That's right, Matt... usually, you have to send an e-mail through the D-Terminal. However, these walkie-talkies have been designed to communicate from the Digital World to the Real World without any problems at all..."

"_That's good but... what happened back there...?_" Matt asked from the radio.

Sighing, Izzy rubbed his temples. "Sorry about that... I was in a bit of a rush... I made sure that Takato's group didn't get the same treatment that you guys had..."

"_Whoopie..._" Was a sarcastic reply from Tai, Terriermon, Gomamon, Kazu and Davis.

Rolling his eyes, Izzy typed in some words in his laptop and nodded. "OK... you have a ten-minute walk towards the back of the mine town. You guys know the drill...?"

"_Yes, we do, Izzy. We'll keep you guys contacted if anything happens._" Henry said.

Izzy nodded. "All right... good luck..." He turned around to face the others. With him were Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Jeri, Leomon, Sonic, Shadow and Tails. "Now, all we gotta do is wait..."

Shadow shook his head. "Instead of waiting, why not contact the others... contact Takato's group and see how they are doing."

Shaking his head, Izzy looked down at the laptop and sighed. "Can't... they are busy travelling on Imperialdramon in Dragon Mode and they'll be arriving at the mine town in two minutes..."

Jeri sighed. "OK... We'll wait..."

Leomon nodded. "Yes... we'll wait... and pray as well..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The massive form of Imperialdramon landed on the outskirts of the mine town before de-evolving back into the Silesian Veemon with a massive group surrounding him. "We are here..."

Takato glanced around. The team that has arrived to take up on Lucemon's challanges were divided into four groups. Takato was leading his group which consisted of Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Ryo and Monodramon. Takuya led his group with Koji, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Silesian Veemon and BlackAgumon.

There was also the Pokemon team which consists of Ash, Pikachu, Brendan, Brock and Edward. Brock was leading the group as Ash was still tired from that Knuckles training he had on Sunday.

And finally, as much as Kaiba hated to admit it, Yugi was leading the Duelist group. Along with him were Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Mai, Dark Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Inumon, SnowAgumon and the Harpy Lady Sisters. All of them were waiting for the second challenge once Gallantmon goes against ChaosGallantmon.

The sound of two Pokeballs opening was heard as Edward released his Steelix and Dragonite. "Ash, you can ride on Steelix while Brendan can ride on Dragonite."

Nodding, Ash hopped onto Steelix's back as he took out a couple of Poke-balls while looking down at his Pikachu. "Better get ready for the battle... right, buddy...?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pika...!"

And Ash threw his two Poke-balls to the ground. "Come on out... Swellow and Grovyle!"

Brendan took out three of his Poke-balls. "Sceptile! Ninetales! Aggron! Go!"

Edward just brought up one Poke-ball. "Typhlosion, let's move!"

Six Pokemon were released and called out their names while Brock glanced at Takato. "We'll stay behind to provide backup in case anything goes wrong..."

Takato nodded. "OK..."

Ash sighed. "Misty... I hope your gonna be all right..."

Glancing at the expression on Ash's face, Brendan smiled a little. "He has feelings towards Misty, huh...? Just like I do towards May..." He blushed. "I wonder if Brock feels the same way towards Suzie..."

"Duke... what do you think of the Digital World so far...?" Tea asked.

Duke sighed. "I'll tell ya another time. I would rather explore this world without going on a rescue mission..."

Yugi looked at Takato. "There are only twenty minutes until the first challenge starts... what shall we do...?"

Sighing, Takato glanced at Ryo. "Do you think BlackGuilmon is there with the prisoners...?"

While Ryo shrugged, Koji walked up with a telescope and looked through it. "Allow me... I'll see if our friends are there or not..." After a few moments, he placed the telescope down and grits his teeth. "Damn..."

"What's wrong, Koji...?" Silesian Veemon asked.

Placing the telescope away, Koji joined back with his group. "I can see Yolei, Sora, Cody and their Digimon in cages... along with BlackGuilmon who looked pleased that that we came... I think the others must be at the second challenge..."

Takuya frowned. "I wonder how we'll learn about the second challenge... and where it'll take place..."

Kaiba crossed his arms in front of his chest. "We'll learn soon enough... however, I don't want to wait for the next twenty minutes for the battle to start..."

Glaring at Kaiba, Rika didn't looked amused. "I don't like the idea either but, we gotta come up with a plan..."

"We already did, Rika..." Takato muttered before turning around. "The plan is this... you guys stay behind to provide backup in case if anything is wrong... that's one of 'em... The second plan is that some of you guys will have to leave in order to face up the other two challenges that Lucemon has set up."

Renamon nodded. "Yes... and we all know what the second team should do..."

Bringing out his D-Power, Takato sighed. "I wanna start things off... I can't wait any longer but... it could upset the whole plan if the other group hasn't arrived yet..."

Patting his shoulder, Yugi smiled. "Don't worry, Takato... be patient... everything will go according to plan, you'll see..."

BlackGuilmon smirked as he watched his enemies talk to each other before looking at MarineDevimon. "Looks like they are stalling... I would gladly start the battle a little earlier..."

MarineDevimon frowned. "I think your opponent wants to start the battle as well but, it looks like they are waiting for something... but, what is it..."

Turning around, BlackGuilmon looked at SkullSatamon as he stood beside the cage containing Yolei, Sora, Cody and their Digimon and smirked. "Take the prisoners on the ledge above... I'm gonna make this town a massive battlefield..."

SkullSatamon nodded. "OK... Give me a hand, MarineDevimon..."

Grumbling, MarineDevimon picked the cage up. "In other words... _I'm too weak to pick up one cage all by myself but, you are much stronger_... is that what your saying...?"

SkullSatamon nodded again. "Yep..."

Sighing, MarineDevimon walked off with the cage. "Figures..."

As SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon left, BlackGuilmon chuckled as his body started to glow. "It's time..."

Mai gasped as she saw the glow. "Look! That black lizard is evolving!"

"No... it's too soon..." Zoe whispered.

It wasn't long until BlackGuilmon became his deadly Mega form, ChaosGallantmon, stepped forward and shouted out to the sky. "**THERE'S NO POINT OF DELAYING THE BATTLE, YOU FOOLS! DO YOU REALLY THINK OUR GUARDS WILL BE DOWN IF WE LEFT THE OTHER ENTRANCEUNGUARDED AS YOU DISTRACT US...? LEAVING OUR PRISONERS TO BE SAVED WHILE I BATTLE AGAINST GALLANTMON...? THINK AGAIN! WE ARE NO FOOLS! YOU ARE!**"

Joey cursed. "**DAMN IT ALL!** He was one step ahead of us... he knew about the other entrance and figured that we would send someone to go through it while he wasn't looking!"

"**AND ASK YOURSELF THIS QUESTION... WHO DID I SEND TO MEET UP WITH YOUR LITTLE RESCUE TEAM...?**" ChaosGallantmon called out and smirked to himself. "**GUESS...!**"

Ryo gasped. "Oh no..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Henry slowly lead his group through the sandy desert and towards to the back entrance of the mine town while Davis was complaining about the sand in his hair.

"Once this is over, I'm gonna have a huge wash to get my beautiful hair back to normal." Davis muttered, shaking his hair as some sand fell out. "What about you, Tai...?"

With his hair much bigger than Davis', Tai nodded as he shook his head and sand fell out as well. "Yeah... but, think of it this way, Davis... it can't get any worse than this..."

Suddenly, a massive shadow covered the group as a giant monster slowly hovered towards them. A very familiar sight...

Kazu gulped. "It just got worse..."

Henry gasped. "Oh no... not you..."

"**HELLO, FOOLS..! IT'S BEEN A LONG WHILE, HASN'T IT...?**" Said UmbraDevimon as he landed with landed with a small rumble on the ground. "**SO, WHO SHALL DIE FIRST...?**"

000000000000000000000000000000000

"**WITH UMBRADEVIMON AT MY SIDE, YOUR PLANS HAVE FAILED...!**" ChaosGallantmon shouted out. "**HOWEVER, THERE IS A CHANCE TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS...! AND YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT THAT CHANCE IS...**"

Nodding, Takato stepped forward with Guilmon at his side. "Ready, Guilmon...?"

Guilmon nodded. "Yeah, Takato! Let's get him!"

(_**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**_)

"_**BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!**_" Takato called out as he pressed his D-Power against his chest and merged with Guilmon.

"_Guilmon Bio-Merged to... **GALLANTMON...!**_"

"You guys can do it!" Ash shouted out.

Joey nodded. "Go and kick that unholy knight's butt!"

Gallantmon nodded. "You got it..." And with that, Gallantmon quickly ran towards the mine town where his opponent is waiting. "Here I come, ChaosGallantmon...!"

ChaosGallantmon smirked. "Finally... I have come face-to-face to my dear brother..."

As soon as he came nearer to the town, Gallantmon stopped and glared at his darker self. "You are no brother of mine... if I had a brother... I would rather have him right by my side then having him hurt my friends..."

ChaosGallantmon pretended to be hurt. "Oh... is that all your going to say...? You are now meeting your brother for the first time in your life and you don't even mutter in amazement... 'He looks just like me'...? I'm ashamed..."

Growling, Gallantmon clutched his fists. He was angry and didn't care about the fact that he is not only facing his nemesis for the first time but, didn't comment that he looks just like him. "Silence..."

Chuckling, ChaosGallantmon turned and headed back into the mine town. "Follow me... the battle shall take place in here..."

Cursing, Gallantmon followed his brother into town. "You...!"

"I'll bet you have a lot of questions to ask me, brother..." ChaosGallantmon said as he came to a stop in the middle of the town. "Like, for example... how on earth did I found that human girl called... Saya Sagara...?"

Growling, Gallantmon changed his arm into a lance before pointing at it towards his evil brother. "How...? How could you use her like a puppet...? And where **DID **you find her...? Tell me!"

Facing him, ChaosGallantmon wasn't fazed at the lance pointing towards him. "I found Saya Sagara in a underground tomb... located underneath the Strong Steel Valley where there waswhere there was once rumored to be a Central Key... which turned out to be a fake. Thanks to Dark Magician's Mirror Force ability, we fell through that hole and found Saya asleep in a healing chamber."

Gallantmon gasped. "Wha...? How did she get there...?"

ChaosGallantmon flexed his fingers. "Simple... just ask Alphamon... the Digimon who serves Huanglongmon AND Saya's saviour... And why I'm doing this to her shows that I am different from Mariku..."

"How is using Saya like this showing that you are different from Mariku...?" Gallantmon asked. "It doesn't make you different from that guy... your both evil! End of story..."

Nodding, ChaosGallantmon rubbed his temple. "Haven't you noticed that Mariku had the power of mind-control on his side... enslaving humans, Pokemon and Digimon to his thrall and commanding them to do his bidding...? He had a few Legendary Pokemon on his side... both under mind-control and through the roboticizer... and he didn't use them for battles! He had a Suicune, a Raikou, a Zapdos, a Articuno, a Moltres and even a Lugia... and yet, he never used them to fight! However, I've enslaved a human girl and used her to join us in battle against you heroes in the future fights that we might come across against each other... Thus, making me different from that foolish Mariku that has failed Lord Lucemon many times..."

Bowing his head, Gallantmon closed his eyes as ChaosGallantmon chuckled. "In my opinion... Mariku was much nicer than you..."

Chuckling, ChaosGallantmon crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Really...? Explain..."

"Because Mariku never sent his slaves to fight us, it was much easier to defeat him." Gallantmon explained. "However, using Saya as a warrior puppet makes it much more difficult to defeat you... but, mark my words, we **WILL** save her..."

With a simple smirk, ChaosGallantmon had his left arm change into a shield before holding it towards his brother. "Well... you can save her... if you can save yourself from me... shall we start this battle now...?"

Nodding, Gallantmon changed his left arm into a shield and held it up. "Yes... **LET'S!**"

Their shields slowly started to glow, charging up for their ultimate attack... to unleash their powers on on one another... locking their eyes on each other, they were not backing down down from this challenge. And they have had no intention of holding backk their true strengths on one another.

And when their shields were fully charged up...

"**SHIELD OF THE JUST!**" Cried out Gallantmon.

"**SHIELD OF THE DESTRUC!**" Cried out ChaosGallantmon.

Two powerful energy beams struck each other as the two knights cried out to unleash their powers. The ground underneath them started to crack and crumble... the buildings around them were falling apart from the shockwaves of the massive attack. It was intense as sweat came down their faces, hidden underneath their helmets.

And it wasn't long until they both cried out in shock as the floor crumbled underneath them and disappeared into the darkness of the abandoned mines...

Yugi heard the cries of Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon and also saw a huge explosion as energy beams collided with each other. He and the others knew for certain that one thing is clear...

The challenges that they will be facing... are not only endangering the lives of their friends... but, theirs as well...

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Next chapter, while the group wonders why the ground underneath them crumbled... Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon continue their fight while Henry's group try and drive UmbraDevimon off. Though, they kinda gave him the winning strength when Tai had Agumon become WarGreymon to help MegaGargomon out... Also, the group learns what the second challenge is gonna be and Yugi knows that he won't back out from this one... Find out in the next chapter!**

**Also, Reichmon's Ebony Fury is a new attack I thought up. Sweet, huh...?**

**With Power Rangers Mystic Force appearing on American screens soon while the long awaited fifth season of Digimon appearing on the Japanese screens in April... I think 2006 will be a good year. Sorta. Heh...**

**Until next time, see ya.**


	70. Challenge Continues! Round 2!

**YES! 70! 70! The 70th chapter, everyone! Enjoy! Just 5 more to go and I'll be halfway to chapter No. 100! No bad, eh?**

**Let's begin!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

In the middle of the abandoned mine town, two knights that looked similar other than their opposite colors upon them, were taking their battle poses as they stared down at one another.

With Takato and Guilmon Bio-Merged into Gallantmon, the couragous warrior with his red cape fluttering in the air, stood his ground as his eyes blazed in fury. His opponent has hurt many of his friends... and he has finally came face to face to the one who called himself his brother due to the fact that he is actually facing his evil clone... made from his own Digital DNA... well... from Guilmon's DNA... not Takato's...

ChaosGallantmon, with his blue cloak flowing in the air, smirked at the enragedlook in Gallantmon's eyes... pleased that he has finally met his brother... before he has the chance to destroy him!

With the lives of Cody, Yolei, Sora, Armadilliomon, Hawkmon and Biyomon at stake... Gallantmon has no choice but to fight as he held his shield up while ChaosGallantmon did the same...

Their shields slowly started to glow, charging up for their ultimate attack... to unleash their powers on on one another... locking their eyes on each other, they were not backing down down from this challenge. And they have had no intention of holding backk their true strengths on one another.

And when their shields were fully charged up...

"**SHIELD OF THE JUST...!"** Cried out Gallantmon.

"**SHIELD OF THE DESTRUC...!**" Cried out ChaosGallantmon.

Two powerful energy beams struck each other as the two knights cried out to unleash their powers. The ground underneath them started to crack and crumble... the buildings around them were falling apart from the shockwaves of the massive attack. It was intense as sweat came down their faces, hidden underneath their helmets.

And it wasn't long until they both cried out in shock as the floor crumbled underneath them and disappeared into the darkness of the abandoned mines...

The resulting explosion could be seen by Gallantmon's friends and allies as they heard the battle cries of the two knights when they used their ultimate attacks.

"_T...Takato...?_" Rika whispered. She turned to her Digimon partner, Renamon, with a worried look. "Renamon... what do you think is happening over there...?"

Her body shaking, Renamon looked down at ther Tamer with a frown. "I sensed... a lot of power between Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon... it is incredible..."

Monodramon nodded. "She's right, Ryo... your a talented Tamer and all but, Takato is the most strongest Tamer of them all. If we fought against him as Justimon, we wouldn't stand a chance against him..."

Frowning, Ryo rubbed his chin. "I see... and because ChaosGallantmon was born from Guilmon's Digital DNA... Justimon wouldn't stand a chance against him... man, that's rough..."

Renamon nodded. "Along with Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon..." She turned back to Rika. "The only way to face up against ChaosGallantmon in battle is to have Gallantmon fight alongside with us..."

Nodding, Rika set her eyes back on the town. "I understand..."

It was then, that silence came from the town as smoke slowly hovered above... making the group feel nervous about the outcome of the battle. Kaiba however, wasn't nervous and frowned as he heard nothing but, silence. "Don't tell me it's over already... Some battle..."

"If it is over... who won?" Ash asked as he sat upon Edward's Steelix as he was still feeling tired from fixing up a mess he and Brendan made on Knuckles' Angel Island by their Pokemon battle.

Brock frowned. "Let's just pray that it's Gallantmon who won..."

Bringing his telescope out from his pocket, Koji stepped forward and looked through to get a better view. "The smoke that we are seeing is actually dust..."

Takuya winced. "Dust, huh...? Man... that's sure a lot of a dust, huh...?"

Joey sweatdropped. "Is that why they stopped fighting...? Because they can't see through the dust...?"

It was then, that Koji was in shock and slowly lowered his telescope from his eye. "No... no, it's not that..."

Concerned, Zoe walked over to her friend's side. "Koji... what's wrong...?"

"They are gone..." Koji whispered, turning around the face the others. "Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon are gone...! All that's left is a massive hole..."

Tea gasped. "Wha...? What do you mean...?"

Shaking his head, Inumon coughed to get everyone's attention. "I think I know why they are missing..."

Red Eyes smirked as he was in parrot form and resting on Joey's shoulder. "You can think...?"

With a vien popping, Inumon yelled in fury. "**SHUT UP, PUPPY DRAGON...!**"

And a vien also popped up from Red Eyes. "Who are you calling a puppy dragon...? **BAKA INU...!**"

"Baka inu...? Why I oughta..." Inumon growled before Renamon walked over and grabbed Inumon by the ear. "_Yelp..._"

With a look that shows how annoyed she is, Renamon slowly coughed. "If you two 'children' have finished arguing... maybe you can tell us why you think you know what happened, Inumon...?"

Whimpering, Inumon slowly nodded. "Yes, ma'am..." He sighed in relief as Renamon let his ear go before glaring at Red Eyes. "We shall deal with this later..."

Red Eyes nodded. "I agree..."

Duke glanced at Tristan with a smirk. "I really feel sorry for ya..."

Tristan had a tired look on his face. "I feel sorry for myself..."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Did you know what you said...?"

"No... and I don't care..." Tristan muttered.

"Anyway... as I was saying..." Inumon said, getting back into a serious tone. "I remember the first day of the quest searching for the Central Key... when Tommy was selected for his Fusion Evolution quest..."

Tommy grumbled. "That ended in a disaster when you guys saw my DaiPenmon form..."

Sweatdropping, JP patted Tommy on his head. "Not now, kid... not now..."

Glancing at the town, Inumon closed his eyes and sighed. "What happened to Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon is the main reason why the Digimon that used to live here... left. Remember, this used to be a mining facility for Chrome Digi-Zoid..."

Brendan, riding on the back of Edward's Dragonite, snapped his fingers. "Yeah... I remember that too... the town is built over a mine... and the roof of the mine was weakening when more and more of this Digi-Zoid stuff has been dug up... this has increased the chances of the town collapsing over the mine so..."

"The Digimon left..." Edward muttered. "And what those guys pulled off must have caused the entire place to collapse!"

Yugi nodded. "No doubt that those two will continue the fight... no matter where they are..."

Ash gasped. "Wait... if the ground collapsed... then, what about Sora and the others...?"

Looking through his telescope, Koji noticed figures on the rocky ledge above the ruined town. After taking a closer look, the Spirit Holder of Light smirked. "Up there... looks like BlackGuilmon had them moved before the battle started..."

Clutching his fist, Ash had his familiar determination look as he glanced down at his Pokemon... Pikachu, Grovyle and Swellow. "OK, you guys... we're gonna save them... ready...?"

Pikachu nodded, along with the other two Pokemon. "Pika!" "Grov!" "Swellow!"

Edward smirked. "I thought you were gonna save your rescue macho for Misty..."

Blushing, Ash glanced at Edward with a glare. "I will... once we learn what the second challenge is..."

Grinning, Edward turned to Brendan. "And I guess you will also show your rescue macho when it comes to May..."

Grumbling, Brendan's face was red as he glared at Ash. "Thanks a lot, Ash... for starting it..."

"Wasn't my fault..." Ash muttered, face still red.

Takuya grinned as he looked at Brock. "Guess that means that you will also have this rescue macho when we find out where Misty, May... and your girlfriend, Suzie... are located..."

Brock's face went red. "Yes... I mean, no... I mean... leave me alone..."

Shaking his head, BlackAgumon stared at the ground. "The second challenge... it could be where... Vulko is..."

Ryo grumbled which caused Joey to look at him, strangly. "Lost your voice, Ryo...?"

Shaking his head, Ryo looked at Joey. "No... I was thinking about our back-up group..."

"Back-up group...?" Joey asked.

Rolling his eyes, Tristan nudged Joey in the stomach. "Remember the plan...? There was two entrances to this town and we were suppose to be distracting those guys while the back-up group sneaks in the other entrance and save the prisoners..."

"Sadly, BlackGuilmon was too smart for us..." Silesian Veemon said. "He sent this UmbraDevimon to prevent this plan from working and I fear what might happen to them..."

Joey smiled. "Ah... don't ya worry about that... I'm sure they are kicking that guy's butt with ease..."

0000000000000000000000

(_**B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**_)

"**_BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!_**" Henry called out as he pressed his D-Power onto his chest, merging with Terriermon.

"_Terriermon Bio-Merge to... **MEGAGARGOMON...!**_"

Tai held out his Digivice. "Go, Agumon!"

"_Agumon Warp-Digivolve to... **WARGREYMON...!**_"

Whipping out his Digivice, Matt nodded. "It's round two, buddy! Let's get 'em!"

"_Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to... **METALGARURUMON...!**_"

Davis held up his D-3. "Veemon... show 'em who's tough!"

"_Veemon Digivolve to... **EXVEEMON...!** Chaotic Digivolve to... **METALEXVEEMON...!**_"

Tai turned his attention to TK, Joe, Kazu, Kenta, Patamon, Gomamon, Guardromon and MarineAngemon. "You guys go on ahead and proceed with the plan! We'll take care of UmbraDevimon here!"

Nodding, TK ran on ahead. "Come on, you guys... let's move!"

Chuckling, UmbraDevimon just stepped foward with a small rumble beneath his footstep. "**YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE...! STAY HERE AND WITNESS THE PATH OF YOUR DEFEAT!**"

"Can't we watch it on cable...?" Kazu gulped.

MegaGargomon rushed forward with his rockets flaring, holding a fist back. "I beat you once, I'll beat you again... You hear me, you mutated freak...?"

Catching the fist, UmbraDevimon chuckled. "**OH YES... I HEAR YOU ALL RIGHT... SHAME I'M NOT THE SAME UMBRADEVIMON THAT YOU HAVE FOUGHT AGAINST BEFORE, HUH...?**"

Sweatdropping, the Terriermon side of MegaGargomon laughed sheepishly. "_Oh yeah... I forgot about that..._"

And Henry sighed. "Terriermon..."

UmbraDevimon laughed and slammed his fist against MegaGargomon's face with his right Devimon hand. "**THAT'S GOTTA HURT, HUH?**"

Rubbing his face with his free hand, MegaGargomon grumbled. "Why don't you try it...?"

"**HEHEHEHEH... HAVE A NICE FLIGHT!**" UmbraDevimon said, picking up MegaGargomon and threw him in the air.

Everyone winced as MegaGargomon landed upon MetalExVeemon and MetalGarurumon as they tried to come to the giant green robot's aid. Moments later, Veemon and Gabumon popped out from underneath MegaGargomon and walked about in a daze.

Gasping, Davis rushed over to Veemon's side and tried to help him stand up right. "Veemon! Are you okay...?"

"My, Davis... there's eleven of you... a whole soccer team..." Veemon muttered, head wavering about.

Davis sweatdropped. "He's... okay..."

Holding Gabumon upright, Matt sighed. "Man... I'm glad your okay, Gabumon... I'm pretty amazed that you and Veemon survived from a heavy load like MegaGargomon..."

Gabumon nodded, still in a daze. "I know... by the way... who's Gabumon...?"

Matt sweatdropped. "Oh boy..."

Joe's mouth was gaped in shock at the awesome power that UmbraDevimon was unleashing upon them. "No way... that MegaGargomon looked so heavy to pick up and... UmbraDevimon easily threw him like a feather!"

Kazu gulped. "Oh man... we are history. There's no way we can beat a Digimon like him..."

"I won't give in... there has to be a way to beat that UmbraDevimon...!" TK said.

Getting up, MegaGargomon nodded. "I'm with ya, TK! I'm not giving in either! I'll fight to the bitter end against this huge freakazoid! You hear me...?"

UmbraDevimon chuckled as he punched MegaGargomon in thr face again. "**FOOL...! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU TRY, YOUR JOURNEY THROUGH LIFE WILL END TODAY...!**"

Stumbling back, MegaGargomon rubbed his cheek while Terriermon grumbled. "_I'm not a punching bag...!_"

Henry, however, was confused. "_His... punch..._"

"_Yeah... hurts, doesn't it?_" Terriermon asked, not in a happy mood.

"_No... his punch seems to have gotten weaker... somehow, he is losing energy..._" Henry said. "_If we hold on for a little while longer, maybe UmbraDevimon will lose enough energy for us to overcome him!_"

That brought Terriermon in a brighter mood. "_Well then... allow me to lay the smackdown on multi-mutant here then..._"

UmbraDevimon roared as he delivered the third punch into MegaGargomon's face. "**TAKE THIS...!**"

Stumbling back again, Terriermon gulped as he could sense Henry's shock. "_Erm... what's wrong...?_"

Henry gritted his teeth before letting out a slight groan. "_His power... it's still the same...! It's like he just lost a small amount of energy... but, what could have caused him to lose that amount...?_"

000000000000000000000000000

The last of the two DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode, Ritter, stood at a monitor that was overlooking the battle between MegaGargomon and UmbraDevimon. The system was able to pick up the conversation between Henry and Terriermon as they thought they had an idea to beat their dangerous opponent.

"I am sorry to say that your theory, Henry Wong, isn't completely true... Due to the fact that BlackGuilmon has added the Kimeramon body with Digital DNA from the Digimon that are partnered with the Digidestined of Courage, Hope, Friendship and Knowledge... he will be turning the tables upon all of you. To put this in english, they will make their Digimon to Digivolve to their highest form... and in doing so, their Digivices will share evolution energy with UmbraDevimon and increase his strength. UmbraDevimon's strength will increase by three times if Tai has Agumon Digivolve to WarGreymon... because his Digivolution line includes Greymon, SkullGreymon and MetalGreymon... which are parts of Kimeramon."

Typing into the computer, Ritter narrowed his eyes as information appeared on the screen.

"At the start of the battle, Tai and Matt got Agumon and Gabumon to Digivolve to their Mega forms... thus, giving them a 400 percent boost in UmbraDevimon's power. However, UmbraDevimon lost 100 percent because he accidently forced MetalGarurumon to de-Digivolve..." He chuckled. "But, I am not too worried... because he still has his 300 percent boost by WarGreymon's presence... which shall lead to their downfall soon enough."

Ritter closed his eyes as he shut the monitor down. "But, it'll be a matter of time until WarGreymon is beaten and forced to go back into his Rookie state... which means that UmbraDevimon is on his own... I hope he knows what he should do if he has lost his power source..."

Suddenly, the radio started to beep and a familiar voice came through. "_Ritter... Ritter, are you there...?_"

Nodding, Ritter pressed the reply button. "Of course, Lord Lucemon. I am sorry for not turning up to BlackGuilmon's desert base but, I had to make sure that if UmbraDevimon knows what he should do if he has accidently forced Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon and Tentomon to de-Digivolve to their Rookie forms before sending him to intercept the little party that he is currently facing right now... I shall use the teleporter to arrive at the base in 10 minutes... the first 9 minutes and 34 seconds to charge it up while the remaining seconds to arrive."

Lucemon smirked. "_Excellent, Ritter... I know you have never let me down... and I have a feeling that you don't intend to..._"

Ritter nodded. "Never, my lord. When you brought me to life, I have claimed a warrior's honour... if I dare to betray you OR fail you... then I am unworthy of living any longer..."

"_Make sure you don't fail, Ritter. Appear here soon!_" Lucemon said as the radio went off.

With a sigh, Ritter walked over to the transporter with a solemn look in his eyes. "Yes... my lord..."

000000000000000000000000

Yugi sighed at the last part of what Joey said. Henry's group defeating UmbraDevimon with ease, which isn't true... however, they don't know it yet and they had other problems to worry about. "I hope you're right, Joey..."

Joey patted Yugi on his back. "Of course, man. Have I ever been wrong...?"

Tea, Tristan and Duke held their breaths while Mai sniggered. "Oh... don't make us answer that..."

Takuya stepped foward, whipping his D-Tector out of his pocket. "OK, everyone! Time to save our friends!"

High on the cliff, SkullSatamon was looking down at the massive hole left by the two fighting knights. "Whoa... it's so dark in there... I can see my reflection..."

Sweatdropping, Cody glanced at SkullSatamon with a confused expression on his face as he leaned against the bars. "Erm... pardon me for asking but, how can you see your reflection in a dark hole...?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "I'm using my imagination..."

"_Just ignore him... just ignore him... just ignore him..._" MarineDevimon muttered. He glanced down as the massive group Were making their move as they started to make their way towards the cliff. "Oh, crud... they are heading this way..."

Bringing out his staff, SkullSatamon went into battle position. "Don't worry, my friend. We can take them on!"

MarineDevimon rolled his eyes. "Sure... and I suppose we can play games and sing songs with them, too...?" He slammed his fist into the skull head of the idiot Digimon before making a whistling sound that echoed throughout the land. "**ARISE, DARKKNIGHTMON...! BATTLE STATIONS, NOW...!**"

The sand erupted as a huge army of DarkKnightmon rose from the ground that blocked Yugi's group from entering the ruined town. They held out their swords and slowly made their way forward to attack.

Ash grits his teeth as he pointed forward. "No one is gonna stop me from saving Misty... **PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT..! GROVYLE, LEAF BLADE...! SWELLOW, WING ATTACK...!**"

Brendan nodded as he lowered his eyes. "May, wait for me... you'll be safe, I know it... **SCEPTILE, SOLARBEAM...! NINETALES, FLAMETHROWER...! AGGRON, HYPER BEAM...!**"

Edward sweatdropped. "Oy... dramatic..." He shook his head and pointed. "**TYPHLOSION, FIRE BLAST...!**"

The seven Pokemon attacked as Takuya held up his D-Tector. "Fusion Evolution... right, guys...?"

Koji, JP and Zoe nodded. "Right...!"

Tommy shook his head. "Wrong..."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Come on, kid. Izzy sent us pictures of what your Fusion form looks like so, no need to worry... we promise we won't laugh..."

Sighing, Tommy held his D-Tector up in the air. "Let's do it..."

"**EXECUTE NOW...! FUSION EVOLUTION...!**" "**ALDAMON...!**" "**BEOWOLFMON...!**" "**JETSILPHYMON...!**" "**RHINOKABUTERIMON...!**" "**DAIPENMON...!**"

Burst of laughter were heard as Joey, Tristan, Red Eyes and Inumon fell to the ground clutching their sides as Duke sweatdropped. "So much for the promise..."

"S...Sorry..." Joey choked out. "But... we didn't know you would be **THAT** small... heheheheh..."

With an anime bulging vein, DaiPenmon raised one of his popsicle weapons in the air. "Why I oughta..."

Only to be picked up and carried off by Aldamon. "No time, kid. It's action time...!"

DaiPenmon grumbled. "_I'll get you next time..._"

Holding her D-Power, Rika narrowed her eyes. "We don't have time for this..."

Ryo nodded as he held his D-Power out as well. "I agree... let's finish this quick!"

(**_B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_**)

"**_Bio-Merge activate!_**" Both Ryo and Rika called out as they pressed their D-Powers against their chests, becoming one with their Digimon.

"_Renamon Bio-Merge to... **SAKUYAMON...!**_"

"_Monodramon Bio-Merge to... **JUSTIMON...!**_"

Stepping forward, Sakuyamon slammed her staff onto the ground as she kept her gaze on the incoming DarkKnightmon. "Soulless warriors... made for destruction... you shall not prevail over us... everyone, to battle!"

Aldamon leapt foward and tackled a DarkKnightmon, knocking him into a few more dark armoured warriors before hovering above ground. "Lucemon will not get away with what he has done... we'll take him down!"

Back on the cliff, MarineDevimon gulped. "Damn it... once those Duelists and that blasted Veemon become stronger, we are toast..." He whirled towards SkullSatamon. "And before you say it, I'm not talking about food!"

And then, MarineDevimon was staring at the bone-headed moron as he was attaching a piece of paper to a rocket. Looking up, SkullSatamon blinked. "I'm sorry, did you say something...?"

"What are you doing...? And where did you get that rocket from?" MarineDevimon asked.

SkullSatamon picked the rocket up and glanced around. "Don't you remember...? Lucemon-sama wanted us to give this message to those troublemakers down there... it contains the information about the next challenge as well as where it is located. I'm attaching this to the rocket so we can send it down there without actually facing them. I mean, I may be a moron but... I'm not stupid enough to go down and face the Legendary Warriors that kicked Valmarmon's butt."

Sweatdropping, MarineDevimon rubbed his head. "Can't believe he made a good point... **AND** a good idea..." He shook his head and stared at the rocket. "Now, answer my second question about this rocket... please?"

SkullSatamon tapped his head. "Hello... this is the Digital World... get with the program."

"What a stupid thing to say... he's normal." MarineDevimon muttered.

Cody, still in the cage, blinked. "What did SkullSatamon mean...?"

"What he means is that anything can happen in the Digital World, Cody." Armadilliomon said.

Hawkmon nodded. "Correct... how can you argue with a statement like that...?"

Yolei sighed. "I'm not... I'm too tired to argue with anyone..."

Sora smiled a little. "There's a first..."

Bringing out the match, SkullSatamon lit it and walked over to the rocket in order to light the fuse. "Stand by for take-off in 5... 4... 3... erm... 60? 548? 102679825? 2086398653276?"

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "Good thing he wasn't the voice-over for the UK Thunderbirds program..."

"7648763653876543987? 53985426543986487643987? 329875325265429875429875432?" SkullSatamon continued.

Biyomon sweatdropped. "I don't believe it... he's just picking up random numbers..."

Sora nodded slowly. "You mean... **BIG**, random numbers..."

SkullSatamon was continuing with his number guessing. "642654376536530986538? 0965430963098654398643643? 542542..."

Grabbing SkullSatamon's staff, MarineDevimon lost it and proceeded to bash the idiot's head rapidly. "**IT'S TWO...! TWO...! TWO...! TWO IS A NUMBER LOCATED BETWEEN THREE AND ONE...! SAY TWO... AND THEN, ONE...!**"

Rubbing his head, SkullSatamon got up and glared at his partner. "Now look what you made me do... I lost count." He glanced down at the match and sighed. "And I lost the flame... hold on..." He brought out another match before lighting it. "OK... stand by for ta..."

"**NO...!**" Screamed MarineDevimon, Yolei, Cody, Sora, Biyomon, Armadilliomon and Hawkmon.

SkullSatamon blinked. "Huh...?"

Growling, MarineDevimon stamped over and grabbed the match from his idiot buddy. "**GIVE...! ME...! THAT...! NOW...! YOU...! BLINKING...! MORON...!**" He said between gasps of air as he walked over to the fuse and lit it before stepping back. "OK... once they get this message, we shall proceed to phase 4 of Lucemon's First Challenge..."

Brightening up SkullSatamon nodded. "Oh yeah... by any chance is it... Run away very fast, non stop?"

MarineDevimon nodded. "That's the one."

Yolei sweatdropped. "Gee... brave troops they are..."

Back at the battlefield, Tristan glanced at Yugi and blinked at his friend's stern look. "Hey, Yug... what's wrong?"

"I think we have been had..." Yugi said. "We've been waiting for a while and we haven't recieved a word about the second challenge that Lucemon has issued for us to face."

Inumon smirked. "Ah, no worries... I'm sure we'll get a sign from them soon..."

A whizzing sound of a rocket was heard as it flew out of nowhere and crashed in front of Inumon, blowing sand off the ground and covering him until only his head was seen.

Dusting the sand off him, Mai glared at Inumon. "Well... here's the sign... do you want to add anymore jinxes with your big mouth, Mr Inumon...?"

Spitting sand out of his mouth, Inumon growled. "No... one is enough for me..."

"For today, that is..." Red Eyes added, with a grin.

Kneeling down, Silesian Veemon picked up a piece of paper that was attached to the side of the rocket before opening it and reading it. "Erm... Yugi... I think you should read this..."

Taking the paper, Yugi read it and gasped. "The second challenge... is a Duel!"

Joey gasped. "Wha...? What...?"

"'_This_ _letter is intended for Mr. Yugi Muto's eyes only. This is the second challenge that you should accept if you value he lives of your friends. This second challenge is a Duel Monster battle against a young boy who has dreamed to take away your title as King of Games, Neo Saiba. Use this map for the location for the duel or your friends will die at the end of this day. Please bring with you the Warrior of Light for his brother's life is on the line as well._' And it's signed by Lucemon." Yugi said, as he read the note. "But... Warrior of Light...?"

Tea gasped. "He must mean Koji! Remember, his brother has been captured by Lucemon as well!"

Ash tightened his fist and glanced at Yugi. "Your going to accept this challenge, right...? If so, then maybe Misty and May are with this Neo guy!"

Brendan nodded. "Yeah... Yugi, please take us with you so we can help out!"

Edward, however, pointed to the battlefield. "You can't yet! Look!"

A DarkKnightmon swung his massive sword to try and cut Grovyle in half. However, the Pokemon easily leaped into the air and landed on the blade before Brendan's Aggron rushed out and tackled him to the ground. Pikachu was riding on Swellow's back, unleashing Thunderbolts on the unsuspecting dark knights while Ninetales and Typhlosion where unleashing their Flamethrowers and Sceptile was slicing some swords in half with his sharp Leaf Blade.

Gasping a little, Ash lowered his head. "We can't leave the battle but, I can't leave Misty..."

Walking over, Brock smiled. "Don't worry, Ash. I'll go with Yugi's group and see if I can help the girls while he is doing his business against Neo. You just concentrate on helping your Pokemon battle out with those DarkKnightmon!"

Nodding, Ash's face lit up. "Wait..." He glanced up. "Swellow, come here!"

Cawing, Swellow flew down and landed on Ash's arm a as he held it out. Pikachu hopped off the bird's back and climbed onto his trainer's shoulder. Brock was confused. "Ash, what are you doing...?"

Glancing at his friend, Ash smiled. "I want you to take Pikachu with ya. Even though I'm not there, it'll at least show Misty that I'm with you guys in spirit."

Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"

"Ash..." Brock started before he heard a whistle behind him. Turning around, he saw Brendan looking at him as his Sceptile rushed up towards him. "Huh...?"

Brendan smiled. "Ash is right. If I can't be there to help you out, at least have Sceptile to join ya. To show to May that I'm still thinking about her..."

Nodding, Brock sighed. "All right... I'll take Pikachu and Sceptile along with me... but, who will replace them while you guys battle those DarkKnightmon out?"

Smiling, Brendan brought out two of his Poke-balls. "I still have Absol and Walrein with me... and if I had Salamence with me, I would bring him out straight away so he can crush this guys like tin-cans."

Ash nodded. "Yeah... and either Torkoal or Corpish will help out as well."

Sighing, Brock turned to Yugi. "Me, Pikachu and Sceptile will come with you, Yugi. If that's okay...?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Of course. We need all the help I can get." He looked out into the battlefield and sighed. "Now, we gotta get Beowolfmon to come with us..."

Beowolfmon was busy slicing a DarkKnightmon in half with his double-bladed sword before knocking another one to the ground. He could sense one running up behind him so, he did a back flip and kicked the DarkKnightmon to the ground as he growled. "I'm going to get Koichi and my friends back... and not one of you mindless knights are gonna stop me!"

The flying form of Red Eyes quickly hovered in front of Beowolfmon while he dealt with his DarkKnightmon problem. "Hey, Beo... Beo... Koji! You better come with us! We've just recived a letter containing what the second challenge is and where it's located. This second challenge is a Duel Monster battle between Yugi and the missing Neo Saiba..."

"What am I needed for then...?" Beowolfmon asked, glancing around to make sure that he is not attacked by other attacking DarkKnightmon while he spoke to the black dragon. "Even though Duel Monsters looks cool, I'm no good at the game."

Red Eyes sighed. "Lucemon's letter said to bring you to the second challenge... remember, there are three challenges and maybe Koichi is being held by Neo... or by whomever is conducting the third and final challenge..."

Silent for a moment, Beowolfmon sighed. "I dunno... I can't run away from a battle like this..."

That was when Aldamon landed beside Beowolfmon, placing his hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Go on, Koji... we'll be okay. Besides, these DarkKnightmon are getting their butts kicked by him..."

Looking on, Beowolfmon didn't looked too surprised as he saw DaiPenmon busy smacking some DarkKnightmon down to the ground with his red and blue popsicles, unleashing his fury. "**THINK I'M SMALL, HUH...? THINK I'M PATHETIC LIKE THIS, HUH...? WELL, WHO'S PATHETIC NOW, EH...? BEING BEATEN BY A MINATURE PENGUIN...!**"

Sweatdropping, Red Eyes flew off. "Better warn Joey and Tristan about this... not to tease Tommy about his Fusion form... but, leave Inumon to take a beating." He ended with a snigger.

Chuckling, Aldamon smiled. "See, Koji? We'll be okay. Now, go for it! Koichi awaits for ya."

Beowolfmon smiled. "Thanks..." He turned and ran over where Yugi was waiting. "Here I come, you guys!"

Yugi waved. "All right, Koji! While I deal with Neo, the rest of ya can free the prisoners!"

Silesian Veemon waved a finger. "If you can get there... I used up most of my Digivolution powers to become Imperialdramon so, it'll be a while until I'm back at full strength."

Dark Magician smiled. "No worries, young Veemon..." He turned around. "We already have flying dragons at the command of Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba."

Joey smirked. "Hear that...?"

Landing on the ground, Red Eyes sweatdropped. "Erm... what's that look for, Joey...?"

Blue Eyes sighed. "What are we...? Taxis...?"

Kaiba smirked. "Well then... let's move, shall we...? It's time we show that kid what a fool he's making of himself."

Aldamon sighed and glanced back at the battlefield. "Good luck, you guys... your gonna need it..."

0000000000000000000000000000

Neo felt uneasy as he rode on a Pegasusmon that was taking him to the cave where he'll face Yugi in a Duel. This Pegasusmon was a wild Digimon before he was found by Lucemon... and was brainwashed into taking Neo to the cave without any questions at all. However, Lucemon's means of brainwashing Pegasusmon was sorta crushing his mind a little by removing the memories of what he used to be... including the memories of how he flew through the air. Thus, Pegasusmon was walking across the sand with his blank eyes staring straight ahead.

However, this wasn't a problem for Neo as he glanced behind him to see a couple of DarkKnightmon carrying a cage above them. Inside the cage were Misty, May, Kari, Gatomon, Suzie, Vulpix and Vulko. Kari and Gatomon were unhappy to see what happened to Pegasusmon, reminding them of TK's Patamon. They tried to keep themselves from imagining that that Pegasusmon their friend and Lucemon had brainwashed him to serve him. Not a pretty image for them. Shaking his head, Neo glaced forward and sighed. Soon, he will come face-to-face with Yugi. But, he can't help wondering if he should go through with Lucemon's idea to force Yugi to Duel by putting these people's lives...

And Vulko... Turning around, Neo glanced at Vulko, who was sleeping beside Suzie while she held her Vulpix in her arms... glancing around with a nervous expression on her face. Closing his eyes, Neo wondered if that voice screaming bloody murder earlier was Vulko's mother...

_"**STOP IT! I BEG OF YOU! STOP IT!**" Came the scream. A female's voice. And it sounded like she was in pain. "**STOP IT! PLEASE! LET MY SON, VULKO, GO!**"_

Shaking his head, Neo glanced forward again and sighed. He had been so hyped up for this Duel but now, he is not so sure anymore. Maybe he'll change his mind when the time has finally come, or maybe not... All he knew for now was that he was going to show his father that he wasn't weak. He wasn't weak at all!

Inside the cage, Misty noticed the uneasy looks on the faces of Kari and Gatomon as they had their backs turned on Neo riding upon the brainwashed Pegasusmon. "What's wrong with you two...? If it's about us in this situation then, don't worry. I'm sure Ash and the others will come and save us..."

Looking up, Kari sighed. "I know that... but, it's that Pegasusmon that Neo is riding on. Patamon can become Pegasusmon through Armour Digivolve with the Digi-egg of Hope and it's making me fear that Lucemon brainwashed TK's partner to serve him with no memories of us being friends..."

"I wouldn't worry about it..." May said, placing her hand on Kari's shoulder. "I've overheard Lucemon telling Neo that his brainwashing spell over Pegasusmon will automatically be lifted after his mission is over."

Gatomon smiled a little. "You mean, Pegasusmon's mind will revert to normal once he drops Neo off at this place where we are being taken to...?" After May nodded, the Champion feline Digimon sighed. "Still making me feel uneasy, ya know..."

Misty sighed. "Do you know what I'm uneasy of...? Lucemon... what he's done earlier makes me wonder if we even have the power to defeat him... he's too strong."

Slowly opening his eyes, Vulko yawned. "That didn't stop Takuya and the others from beating him... twice! If they can beat him twice, no doubt they can beat him again."

Suzie smiled down at the young Vulpix child. "You really sure, Vulko...?"

Vulko nodded. "Yeah! Takuya and the others hold the power of the Legendary Warriors... The Legendary Spirits were once the Ancient Warriors whom fought and defeated Lucemon long ago in another Digital World... sealing him away in the core of the world so he won't do anymore harm ever again..."

Smiling, Kari looked at Gatomon. "So, this means that Lucemon was beaten 3 times...!"

Gatomon nodded. "Yeah! And when we are done with him, it'll be the forth and final defeat that he'll receive... **AND** he will never return to harm us ever again..."

Nodding slightly, Vulko brought out a small golden pendant that he gave to Velene on her birthday... before it was given back by Dark Fox as proof that she was indeed once his own mother. "I will never forgive Lucemon... for what he has done..."

Before the conversation could continue, a loud voice was heard yelling above them. "**_NEO...!_**"

Whirling around, Neo's jaw dropped at the sight of a familiar figure standing on top of a sand dune. "I...It can't be... _**MAXIMILLION PEGASUS...?**_"

"Neo, my dear boy... how nice to see you again..." Pegasus said calmly as he slowly walked down the dune.

Vulko blinked. "Pegasus...? Who's Pegasus...?"

Misty frowned. "I've heard of him somewhere... but, I can't remember..."

Glancing around, May sighed. "I have. I remember seeing an article about him in a magazine I read when we were staying at HYPNOS. He is Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters."

Suzie gasped. "He's the creator of Duel Monsters...? If that's true then, how on earth did he get in the Digital World...?"

Ordering the mindless Pegasusmon to stop, Neo was staring at the new arrival with a shocked look as Pegasus slowly walked over to him. "Pe... Pegasus...? What are you doing here...? **HOW** did you get here..?"

Pegasus smirked. "Well, Neo-boy... it's difficult to explain but, seeing as I am rich, I have built myself a portal that will allow me to enter the Digital World. Sadly, it's only a prototype as it will only open up once every 24 hours. And I've decided to take the risk of staying in this world as I am trying to get that card y you stole from me last Tuesday."

Gritting his teeth, Neo hopped off Pegasusmon and glared at Pegasus. "All right... that explains why you're here but how on earth did you find me so quickly...?"

"Duel Disks are fitted with a tracking device that will allow either my company or Kaiba's to pinpoint your location... no matter if the Duel Disks are on or off." Pegasus explained, as he brought out a small handheld device. "So, I just simply input the code number of your Duel Disk and I easily found you here..."

Neo grumbled. "I see..."

Putting his handheld device away, Pegasus held his hand out. "Now, Neo... you know what I came for, don't you? Please give me that card back and I will forget all about it..."

Shaking his head, Neo held his Duel Disk up. "Forget it, Pegasus! This is my ticket to beat Yugi and claim his title for myself! If you want that card back, you know what you have to do... don't you?"

Nodding slightly, Pegasus held his left arm up to reveal that he was wearing a Duel Disk as well. "Yes... I do... you leave me with no choice, Neo. If it's a Duel you want, then it's a Duel you'll get. If I win, not only will I take that card back from you..." He glanced at the captives in the cage that was being held by the two DarkKnightmon. "You'll have to let those people go and return home. Is that clear?"

"Crystal!" Neo said, grinning as he slotted his deck into his disk. "I'll easily crush you, Pegasus. Just watch! And I'll make this quick... I have an appointment with Yugi..."

Shaking his head, Pegasus switched his Duel Disk on while bringing his deck out. "I'm afraid your dream Duel against Yugi will have to wait for a while, Neo..."

Neo sneered. "Wrong! I'll prove to you that I can beat Yugi..."

Pegasus raised an eyebrow. "How...?"

"You just watch..." Neo simply as he drew his first card...

0000000000000000000000

"**WAH...!**" Cried out MegaGargomon as he crashed into the ground, causing sand to erupt into the air around him. He slowly sat up and groaned. "Is that the best you got...? I'm still standing... er... sitting!"

UmbraDevimon chuckled as he took one step forward. "**OK... I'LL MAKE SURE TO TRIPLE THE HEADLOCK ON YOU THEN!**"

The Terriermon side of MegaGargomon sweatdropped. "_We're dead..._"

Henry gritted his teeth, clutching his fist as he willed MegaGargomon to stand up. "_There's gotta be a way to beat this guy! He's gotta have a weakness somewhere... no matter how strong you are... you always have to have a weakness..._"

"I understand that, Henry. But, so far, this guy isn't holding his punches back and if we don't do something, we'll never be around long enough to find out what his weakness is!" Terriermon said.

As UmbraDevimon came closer, WarGreymon flew up behind him and started to twirl in a vortex of orange wind. "Get away from them...! **GREAT TORNADO...!**"

Without turning around, UmbraDevimon smirked. "**I'M NOT SURE THAT ATTACK IS EVEN GREAT...**" He whirled around and slammed his SkullGreymon fist into the spinning WarGreymon, knocking him down on the sandy ground hard. "**NOW, STAY DOWN LIKE A GOOD DIGIMON WHILE I TEAR YOUR FRIENDS UP INTO TEENY, TINY PIECES, HMM...?**"

Grunting in pain, WarGreymon closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the soft sand as he tried to get rid of the ringing that was echoing through his head. "_You..._"

"**NOW... WHERE WAS I...?**" UmbraDevimon asked before he felt a sharp pain in his left cheek, which was given to him by MegaGargomon's left fist. "**ARGH...!**"

Terriermon was laughing on the inside. "How does that feel, eh...? There's plenty more where that came from...!"

Hissing, UmbraDevimon raised his left Devimon claw in the air and slashed it against MegaGargomon's chest. "**FOR THAT, YOU SHALL DIE...!**" He blinked. "**WHA...?**"

The metallic armoured chest of MegaGargomon didn't have a tiny scratch from that slash attack. The massive Digimon smirked. "What's wrong...? Loosing some juice...? How about I'll make you lose some teeth...?"

UmbraDevimon stepped back. "**WHY DIDN'T THAT...?**" He turned around and his eyes widened. WarGreymon had de-Digivolved back into Agumon, thus causing UmbraDevimon to lose his 300 percent extra power. "**DAMN IT... I WAS TOO ROUGH...**" He turned back to MegaGargomon. "**I'LL LET YOU OFF TODAY BUT, NEXT TIME WE MEET... YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY!**"

With that, UmbraDevimon flapped his wings and took off into the air, leaving a confused MegaGargomon behind. A few moments later, MegaGargomon glowed and soon became Henry and Terriermon, keeping their gaze at the sky as their deadliest foe flew away. Terriermon was the first to speak. "Erm... what just happened here...?"

Henry shrugged. "I... I dunno..." He looked down to see Tai checking up on Agumon. "All he did was..." He shook his head and called out. "Hey, Tai! Is Agumon okay...?"

Looking up, Tai nodded. "Yeah, he's okay. He just needs some rest..."

Relieved, Henry sighed. "That's good..."

With Patamon in his arms, TK walked up to Henry. "I gotta tell ya something, Henry... I have this feeling that UmbraDevimon is hiding something from us..."

Henry nodded. "I know... for some reason, his strength just fell greatly before he took off... something isn't right."

"Maybe UmbraDevimon is getting his strength from somewhere else...?" Patamon suggested. "And that somewhere else just ran out of power, letting UmbraDevimon's strength drop...?"

Terriermon shook his head. "No way... if that was true, he would have got two places that are 'somewhere else'... because when he smacked me right in the kisser the second time, it felt like he lost some of his strength..."

Rubbing his chin, Henry nodded slowly. "Yes... for some reason, UmbraDevimon lost his strength after knocking WarGreymon out of the air... maybe..."

"**HEY, YOU GUYS...!**" Called Kazu as he came into view, riding on Guardromon's shoulder. "**STOP CHIT-CHATTING AND COME ON...!**"

Terriermon rubbed his ears. "Gee, Kazu... I can hear ya, I can hear ya... **NO NEED TO YELL...!**"

Shaking his head, Henry looked at Kazu with a confused look. "What are you talking about, Kazu...?"

Slapping his head, Kazu groaned. "Don't tell me you forgot the main reason why we were in this desert **BEFORE** that ugly monster flew down...?"

TK gasped. "That's right...! The challenge! Isn't it suppose to start right now...?"

Kazu shook his head. "Nope... it didn't start right now...** IT STARTED ABOUT 20 MINUTES AGO...!**"

Matt came into view, carrying Gabumon in his arms. "Lucemon and BlackGuilmon weren't too stupid to leave the back entrance unguarded. Who knows what has happened in the past 20 minutes..."

Nodding, Henry glanced around. "Everyone, let's hurry! We gotta help Takato and the others...!"

And with that, the group started to head towards the abandoned Digimon town...

0000000000000000000000000

DaiPenmon was standing on top of a DarkKnightmon, bashing a red popsicle stick on his head in fury. "**WHO'S THE SMALL GUY NOW, HUH...? WHO'S LAUGHING NOW, HUH...? TELL ME, TOUGH GUY...! DO YA FEEL LUCKY...? DO YA...? DO YA...? DO YA...?**"

Only to have JetSilphymon pull him away, muttering. "That's it, Tommy... we'll make a note never have you to use that Fusion form ever again... it brings out... the dark side of you..."

"**WELL, MY FURY HAS JUST BEGUN...! DO YA HEAR ME...? DO YA...? DO YA...?**" DaiPenmon yelled out.

JetSilphymon sighed. "I wonder if the Ancient Warrior of Ice was drunk when he created the Advance form of his Spirits..."

Ash was standing on top of Steelix with an excited look on his face. "Yeah...! Grovyle, you're doing great! Keep up the good work and take those sword-throwing jerks down!"

Edward smirked. "Better insult would be sword-swinging jerks, Ash."

Shrugging, the Kanto Pokemon trainer fiddled with his hat as he sat back down on Steelix's back. "Well... it's better than tin-cans or losers..."

"I guess..." Edward muttered.

Nodding, Grovyle used his Leaf Blade to cut down a couple more of the DarkKnightmon before he ducking from a sudden swung attack from a DarkKnightmon's sword before he sliced the said DarkKnightmon and sword in half, hissing before his entire body started to be covered in light.

Ash gasped while Brendan looked shocked. "Whoa... Ash, your Grovyle is evolving!"

Confused, Ash glanced at Brendan. "But, how...? I never made Grovyle battle much... he doesn't have enough experience to evolve yet... how is that possible?"

Edward walked over. "He must have gained enough experience by battling those DarkKnightmon... and it gave him plenty of it for him to reach his final evolved form!"

Grinning, Ash cheered. "All right! Go, Grovyle... soon to be Sceptile!"

As Grovyle started to slowly mutate underneath the light that surrounded his body, three DarkKnightmon were nearby. One of them raised their swords in the air. "Men, perform the new attack that we've just learned from Lord Lucemon..."

The other two nodded and raised their swords as well, the sound of metal clanking against each other catching Aldamon's attention as he landed. "What are they doing...?"

Then, to Aldamon's horror, the three blades of DarkKnightmon's sword started to glow yellow and sparkled with electricity. "**TRIPLE BESERKER THUNDER...!**" And a blast of electricity soon followed, heading towards the evolving Grovyle.

Aldamon gasped. "**LOOK OUT...!**"

Noticing the electric blast, Ash gasped in horror. "Grov... Er, Scep... Gah! **LOOK OUT...!**"

The attack struck the evolving Grovyle but didn't do anything except sparkling around him. When the light faded, a newly evolved Sceptile stood in place as a new Pokemon for Ash.

Taking a deep breath, Aldamon smiled. "Looks like their attack failed..." He glanced at the three DarkKnightmon who attacked Ash's Sceptile during his evolution and noticed the expression in their eyes. "They... don't looked too worried...? Why...?"

Ash, riding on Steelix, laughed happily as Steelix crawled over to Sceptile's side. "Congratulations, Sceptile! You look awesome! It only feels like you've just evolved from Treecko a couple of weeks ago!"

Edward called out. "That's because it **WAS **a couple of weeks ago..."

Laughing, Ash smiled towards his new Sceptile. "All right... you ready to take down more of those DarkKnightmon...?" At the response of Sceptile's nodding, the Pokemon trainer pointed to the three DarkKnightmon who attacked his Pokemon during the evolution. "All right! Show them your strength, Sceptile! **LEAF BLADE!**"

Turning around, Sceptile gave off a loud hiss. "Sceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..." Then, he faultered. "Tile... Tile..."

Ash blinked. "Er... Sceptile, what's wrong...?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Sceptile looked sheepish. "Sceptile, Tile... Scept..."

Then, Brendan's Ninetales ran over to Ash's Sceptile with a look of disbelief. "Ninetales...? Nine, Ninetales Nine!"

Bowing his head, Sceptile sighed. "Tile..."

And Ninetales growled. "Nine... Ninetales Ninetales!"

Steelix groaned, his face showing disbelief as well. "Steel..."

Ash looked confused and worried. "Wha...? What's wrong...? Sceptile, what's the matter...?"

"Sceptile can't attack." Came a voice. Ash whirled around to see the Silesian Veemon walking over with BlackAgumon. "Ninetales and Steelix are in disbelief because Pokemon are not supposed to forget their attacks after evolving."

Jaw dropping, Ash stared at his Sceptile in shock. "You... forgotten your attacks...?" And when his Pokemon nodded, Ash almost fell off Steelix's back in disbelief but grabbed on and pulled himself together. "No way! How can that be possible? What could have happened...?"

Narrowing his eyes, BlackAgumon glared at the DarkKnightmon that attacked the evolving Grovyle. "No doubt it was those three... that attack earlier on Sceptile during his evolution must have done something to him..."

Aldamon growled, taking a step forward towards the three DarkKnightmon. "Is that true...? Did that attack of yours prevent that Sceptile from using his **OWN** attacks...?"

The lead DarkKnightmon nodded. "Yes... it's a new attack that Lord Lucemon taught us. Made specially for evolving Digimon and Pokemon. Once they have fully evolved, the dark energy of our Triple Beserker Thunder will prevent them from using their attacks, both special and physical. However, Lord Lucemon said that if we used that move... we will use too much energy."

The second DarkKnightmon fell to it's knees, gasping. "Which is starting right now..."

Growling, Ash stood on top of Steelix and yelled in anger. "**HOW DO I REMOVE YOUR ATTACK FROM SCEPTILE? TELL ME!**"

The third one was balancing himself on his sword, trying to stand up. He chuckled. "Simple... to remove the energy, they must de-Digivolve... and chances of doing that to your green friend is nil..."

While Ash gasped, BlackAgumon nodded. "True... once a Pokemon has evolved, it will stay like that forever."

Silesian Veemon sighed. "Ash, ya gotta return Sceptile... we'll find a way to remove DarkKnightmon's attack from him when we return to the Real World. Right now, he's an easy target."

The lead DarkKnightmon nodded and took a step forward. "That is correct..."

Yelling, Aldamon rocketed forward and knocked the leading DarkKnightmon to the ground. "Hold it, creep!"

With a heavy sigh, Ash brought out a Poke-ball and held it out. "Sceptile, I'm sorry... I promise, once this is over, we'll find a way to help remove that energy from you."

Sceptile nodded. "Scep..."

"Return..." Ash muttered as the red beam came out of the the white button on the front of the Poke-ball, covering Sceptile and returning him inside his small home. Clipping it to his belt, the trainer sighed. "How can we remove that energy from Sceptile...? That DarkKnightmon said that only de-evolving would remove it... and Pokemon can't de-evolve... unless..." His face lit up. "I'll make him Digivolve... and he'll de-evolve!"

BlackAgumon scratched his head. "You are thinking about what happened with MechBlastoisemon... when he was forced to de-evolve by an attack that Leomon learned to use by his Tamer..? Correct...? Sadly, that isn't possible to have your Sceptile Digivolve."

Shocked, Ash glanced at BlackAgumo. "W...Why...?"

BlackAgumon sweatdropped. "Erm... I dunno..."

Silesian Veemon smiled a little before glancing at Ash. "Sceptile is a fully organic Pokemon. If a Pokemon is fused with digital data during their In-Training or Rookie form, they can Digivolve to Ultimate and Mega. And this can only work with Pokemon from the Silesia world."

Gritting his teeth, Ash slammed his fist onto Steelix's back, which the Pokemon didn't feel due to his heavy metallic armour. "Damn it... poor Sceptile..."

Bowing his head, Silesian Veemon sighed. "Don't lose hope, Ash. We'll find some way to remove that energy from Sceptile that doesn't involve de-evolution..." He looked up and turned his head to glance at the battling DarkKnightmon. "We better concentrate on the present right now... I'm going in!"

Grinning, BlackAgumon chuckled. "Be gentle with the DarkKnightmon, Veemon..."

Silesian Veemon grinned back. "Oh, I will..."

The two DarkKnightmon held their swords out as Aldamon pinned their leader to the ground. The second one coughed. "Unhand our leader, Legendary Warrior of Flame!"

The third one nodded. "Yes... and nothing you'll do will make us back down..."

"_Veemon Digivolve to... **EXVEEMON...!**_"

Aldamon smirked as ExVeemon stood behind him, towering over himself and the two DarkKnightmon. "You were saying...?"

The second DarkKnightmon sweatdropped. "Erm..." He glanced at his right wrist. "Is that the time, we have to go..."

The third one groaned and kneeled to the ground. "We wasted our energy after we used that attack... we can't fight back."

With a grin, the Silesian ExVeemon thumped his tail on the ground. "I hope you guys are ready for some baseball..."

Leaping into the air, Aldamon grinned. "Oh yeah... **BATTER UP...!**"

The leading DarkKnightmon got up and glared at the second one. "Coward... he's a Champion..."

Nodding, the second DarkKnightmon pointed. "Yeah... who's about to use us as balls."

Confused, the lead DarkKnightmon turned around. "Balls...? Balls for... **WHAGH...!**"

"**STRIKE ONE FOR YOU... YOU ARE OUTTA HERE...!**" The Silesian ExVeemon called out as he smacked the three DarkKnightmon through the air with his tail.

As they flew through the air, the leading DarkKnightmon smirked. "Oh well... at least we have removed an opponent off the field... by crushing his hopes..."

Looking on, Ash sighed. "Sceptile..."

0000000000000000000

ShadowRanamon sighed as she sat on a chair in one of the tents, guarding Velene as Lucemon wanted her alive. Seeing that Dark Fox's desire is to kill Velene in cold blood, Lucemon has no doubt that he can't trust her to guard Velene because he has something in mind for her in the near future.

Shaking her head, ShadowRanamon couldn't believe she is guarding Velene... the same female Vulpix anthro she had kidnapped when Mariku was alive and planning his final battle against Yugi... and lost.

Lifting her gaze up, Velene had barely enough strength to speak after what Lucemon did to her earlier. "Why does Lucemon want to keep me alive...? I am no longer part of Dark Fox... does he even have a reason for why I must kneel inside this cage...?"

ShadowRanamon shrugged. "No idea, sugah. But, ya better stop asking questions... sooner or later, Lord Lucemon will reveal his reason why he has spared you from death."

Groaning, Velene leaned her head against a bar gently and closed her eyes. Her mind was clouded with confusing questions. Why had Lucemon spared her from death...? What does he have in store for her...? And will Dark Fox hold back her lust for her blood long enough...? She shuddered at the last question. Looking up, she opened her eyes as another question popped into her head. "And what about my son, Vulko...? Where is he...? What have you done with him...?"

Rolling her eyes, ShadowRanamon got up. "Enough with the questions, baka no kitsune! Your son is safe... I would go into the details of what we are doing with him and his friends but I don't wanna bore myself to death."

"Damn you..." Velene whispered under her breath as she closed her eyes, tired.

It was then that the entrance curtain was whisked aside, allowing MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon to enter. Glancing at the two arrivals, ShadowRanamon smirked. "So, I guess the battle went off with a bang, huh...?"

"Bang...? More like bringing the house down!" SkullSatamon said before he shook his head. "No... make that the whole town!"

Confused, ShadowRanamon glanced at MarineDevimon. "Explain, sugah...** NOW...!**"

Sighing, MarineDevimon rubbed his temples. "When Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon fired their special attacks at one another... it caused a cave-in in the mines underneath them... right now, we have no idea what those two are doing..."

Rubbing her chin, ShadowRanamon smirked. "I am not surprised that ChaosGallantmon's strength rivals the Tamer's Gallantmon... seeing as he was created from that Digital DNA that belonged to Guilmon."

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah... can't wait to see them Mode Change."

Rolling his eyes, MarineDevimon whacked SkullSatamon on the back of his head. "We can't, you moron... they are underground and we are overground... you get it...?"

Rubbing his head, SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah... I get it... and I got a headache..."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, ShadowRanamon sighed. "Before BlackGuilmon left, he has put LadyDevimon in charge of this base until he returns. So, it's best you two don't upset her."

MarineDevimon nodded. "OK."

"LadyDevimon in charge...? Is Lord Lucemon gone then...?" SkullSatamon asked.

Shaking her head, ShadowRanamon sat back down on her chair. "He's still here... he's not into commanding a big military base that BlackGuilmon and LadyDevimon are currently doing right now... so, when did you two get back here...?"

Sweatdropping, MarineDevimon chuckled sheepishly. "About... five minutes ago..."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Oh..." After a moment's silence, she frowned. "Five minutes ago...? Doesn't it take exactly 30 minutes to get from here to the town...?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep."

ShadowRanamon stood up, her jaw dropping in disbelief.. "Yo...You two have taken a mere** FIVE** minutes to come from the town to the base...? That's impossible...! What did you do...? Run...?"

Nodding, SkullSatamon didn't looked embrassed... because being embrassed isn't part of his IQ. "Yeah... we were motivated to run here very quickly."

"Motivated...? Motivated by what...?" ShadowRanamon asked.

Sighing, MarineDevimon rubbed his temples. "Lemme put it this way... either we walk or we run really fast and hope the Legendary Warriors and their allies won't come after us and kill us..."

Shaking her head, ShadowRanamon sat back down. "Perfect... what can get weirder than this...?"

SkullSatamon spoke up. "Well, actually..."

With a sweatdrop, ShadowRanamon bowed her head. "Me and my big mouth..."

Moving the curtain aside, SkullSatamon pointed in the sky. "I have taken a close look at that star in the night sky..."

Lifting her head, ShadowRanamon was confused. "It's night already...?"

MarineDevimon shook his head. "No... not night yet. The sky is part night, part day. Don't ask. Just remember that this is the Digital World..."

"I'll keep that in mind..." ShadowRanamon muttered.

SkullSatamon continued. "Every time I stare at that night sky, I've noticed that the star suddenly dissapears... then it came back. Then it dissappeared. Then it came back again... do you think aliens are invading the Digital World...?"

Confused, ShadowRanamon and MarineDevimon stood beside SkullSatamon, in awe of what they just heard and wondering if it's true. Velene, however, giggled. "Actually, it's called **BLINKING**."

ShadowRanamon whirled around to snap at Velene when she stopped and thought about it. She glared at SkullSatamon as she blinked. "Look! It vanished for a second and came back..."

SkullSatamon gasped. "No! I missed it!" He kept his eyes wide, not noticing the glares from MarineDevimon and ShadowRanamon, and staring at the star. And when he blinked... "**THERE IT GOES...!**"

Shaking her head, ShadowRanamon walked over to her seat. "It's amazing, isn't it...?"

"Oh brother..." MarineDevimon muttered as he brought out a hammer.

Velene grinned. This was a memory she is going to enjoy...

000000000000000000000000

Pain shined in the eyes of the Blue Eyes White Dragon as Kaiba, Mokuba, Penguinmon, Brock and Pikachu rode on his back... while Brendan's Sceptile clinged onto his stomach. "Why me...? Why me...?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I am currently riding upon my legendary trademark monster... who is known to be powerful and dangerous... and he can't even take a clinging large gecko on his stomach area...? Pathetic..."

Penguinmon tapped Blue Eyes' side with his flipper. "Hey... your supposed to be tough. Live up to your name!"

"You try having him clinging to your stomach and you'll see how it feels...!" Blue Eyes roared.

Yugi, Tea and Koji were riding on AeroVeedramon's back while Joey, Inumon, Tristan, Duke and Mai rode on Red Eyes' back. Shaking his head, Red Eyes smirked. "Boy, Blue Eyes... your such a wimp..."

Joey smirked. "And this is coming from the guy who whimpered underneath a headlock from Tea...?"

Sweatdropping, Red Eyes darted his head about. "Erm... look, a flower..."

Mai shook her head. "There is one thing I hate from men and that is poor excuses..."

Chuckling, Tristan patted Joey on the back. "Your full of poor excuses... right, man...?"

A vein popped up on Joey's head as he glared at Tristan. "Watch it..."

Koji blinked as he took a careful look at Tea before glancing at Red Eyes. "A headlock on him...? Why...?"

Gritting her teeth, Tea glared at the Red Eyes. "Let's just say he's decided to take a sneak peek at me while I was spending time in the shower..."

"Wasn't my fault...! Inumon threw me in there!" Red Eyes yelled out.

Inumon growled. "That's because you dropped a brick on my head!"

"It was an accident!" Red Eyes said.

Looking down at the ground, Yugi gasped as he stopped something. "Hold it, you guys! I can see a figure up ahead!"

Gasping, Joey darted his head about. "Wha...? Where...?"

Keeping a careful gaze on said figure, Kaiba noticed that the figure was lying on the sandy ground with his face hidden by hair. "Looks like he is injured... he's human and I think his hair is white..."

Brock frowned. "Is it Neo...?"

Kaiba shook his head. "No... he looks older and taller than Neo... looks like we have to land to check on him."

Yugi nodded and glanced at Tea. "Get AeroVeedramon to land, Tea. We need to see if that guy is okay."

Concerned, Tea looked back at Yugi. "But... what about Neo...? He'll be waiting for you to come."

Before Yugi could reply, Joey called out. "Don't worry, Yug! We'll go on ahead and distract Neo long enough for you guys to catch up. You just check to see if that guy is okay."

Smiling, Yugi nodded. "OK... Thanks, Joey!"

Red Eyes and his passengers flew off into the distance as Blue Eyes and AeroVeedramon landed on the ground, thier passengers getting off as Yugi ran over to the figure to see if he was okay. When he came closer, Yugi gasped. "No... way..."

"Yugi...? What's wrong...?" Tea asked as she ran over and her eyes widened in shock when she saw the figure up close. "I...I don't believe it... what's he doing here...?"

Confused, Koji stepped forward. "What are you guys talking about...? You know him...? Who is he...?"

Kaiba was shocked as well. "He's... Pegasus..."

00000000000000000000000000000

Joey ran into a brightly-lit cave with Mai, Tristan, Joey, Red Eyes and Inumon right behind him. He stopped and glanced around. "**NEO...! WHERE ARE YOU...?**"

Mai rubbed her ears. "Boy, Joey sure can yell loud, huh...?"

Smiling a little, Tristan nodded. "Yeah... I think he's getting that Dueling flame that he keeps telling me about. He always has that when he wants to Duel."

Sighing, Duke shook his head. "Too bad that flame will puff out soon. Neo wants to Duel Yugi, not Joey."

Turning around, Joey nodded. "I already know that, Duke. However, I'll Duel Neo in order to give Yugi some time to catch up while they see if that dude is okay."

Nodding slightly, Mai darted her head around. "So... where is Neo...? And the prisoners he is holding captive...?"

"**RIGHT HERE...!**" Called out a voice. Everyone whirled around to see Neo standing on top of a rock, with the Duel Disk attached to his left arm and his arms crossed in front of his chest with a stare. "Hello, Joey. Long time no see."

Grinning, Joey stepped forward. "Hey, Neo. Still a little miffed that I beat ya during the Battle City tournament? Don't worry about a thing because what you're doing right now shows that you don't deserve to enter the finals."

Growling, Inumon clutched his fists. "You... you... I can still remember that memory. The memory of when you took my best friend, Labramon, away...! I'll never forgive you!"

Closing his eyes, Neo sighed. "Where is Yugi...? Has he backed down from the challenge...?"

Fuming, Joey shook his head. "**NO WAY...! YUGI ISN'T BACKING DOWN FROM A CREEP LIKE YOU...! HE'LL BE HERE AND HE'LL KICK YOUR BUTT, NEO...! THAT'S A PROMISE!**"

Mai stepped forward. "Neo... where are the prisoners...?"

Neo pointed upwards. "They are over there..."

Following the direction, Joey and the others spotted Suzie, Kari, Misty, May, Vulko, Gatomon and Vulpix in a cage that was placed upon a ledge. Vulko waved a little. "Hi, everyone..."

Kari smiled. "I'm glad you guys made it... who's your friend...?"

Mai smirked. "It's been a while but you already met me before... I'm Mai Valentine, I was with you guys during that huge Demon-something-mon saga."

Nodding, Kari glanced at Vulko. "That's right. I remember. She's a friend of Yugi's..."

Vulko blinked. "Really...? She is one of those Duelists too...?"

Looking at Vulko carefully, Mai figured it was the Vulpix kid that Serenity told her about on Saturday. With a nod, she smiled. "That's right, kiddo. I'm a friend of Yugi... and don't worry, we'll get you out of here."

With a nod, Joey glanced at Neo. "Hey, Neo... how about a warm-up...?"

Raising an eyebrow, Neo looked intrested. "A... warm-up...?"

Grinning, Joey took out his deck. "Yeah. A warm-up Duel. Something to do while we wait for Yugi to come. Come on, dont'cha wanna beat the guy who took ya outta Battle City...?"

With a smile, Neo reached down behind him and pulled out a spare Duel Disk from a bag. "OK, Joey... you got yourself a deal. I'll Duel you while we wait for Yugi and the others to arrive."

Grinning, Joey grabbed the Duel Disk as Neo tossed it over to him before attaching it to his arm and slotting his deck in. "Great! And I promise ya, Neo... I'm gonna win!"

Duke sweatdropped. "The chances of that are nil, Joey. His deck is totally different now. It won't be the same as when you last faced him. Remember his Duel against Jaden...?"

Nodding slightly, Joey drew five cards from his deck. "I know but, I gotta keep Dueling long enough until Yugi and the others get here... Ready, Neo...?"

"Let's Duel!" Neo announced.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Brock was confused. "Pegasus...? Who is Pegasus...?"

Koji frowned. "I've heard of Pegasus before but..."

Mokuba glanced at them. "Maximillion Pegasus. He's the creator of Duel Monsters and a big fan of cartoons and comics, which is why he uses a Toon monster deck."

Rubbing his chin, Brock kneeled beside Pegasus' body to check his pulse. "He's alive... he's just out-cold... And if what you said is true, then how the creator of a highly popular card game that is in no way related to the Digital World be here...? It doesn't make sense..."

"I can answer that." Said Kaiba, causing everyone to look at him. "Neo came into this realm by using one of those portals that Blue Eyes and I found last week. No doubt Pegasus used one of them to enter this realm."

Penguinmon scratched his head. "But... why is he here...? What purpose does this guy have in the Digital World? Unless he's looking for a Digimon partner, he's wasting his time."

Hearing a cough, everyone glanced at Pegasus as he sat up with a pained expression on his face. "You're wrong, you big-beaked twit. I do have a purpose being here. Neo."

Yugi gasped. "Pegasus... you're awake!"

"I've been awake for a while... I just lost the energy to move on after being defeated by Neo." Pegasus said.

"D...Defeated...? You Dueled against Neo...?" Tea asked.

Pegasus nodded. "Yes... I did that so I could get Neo to hand over that card he has stolen, to free the prisoners he was holding captive and to return home so he will not worry his mother much longer."

Sighing, Mokuba glanced at the Duel Disk attached to Pegasus' right arm with the LP counter flashing zero over and over again. "And he beat you easily, correct?"

Frowning, Pegasus switched his Duel Disk off. "I was too tired to notice that... but, yes... I was defeated by Neo. He summoned a powerful monster. One of the forbidden cards from regional championships. However, Kaiba-boy would rather have everyone play **EVERY** single card in the tournament, along with the forbidden ones."

Smirking, Kaiba crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I did that so I can make things really interesting..."

Koji walked over to Pegasus. "Excuse me... you said prisoners, right...? Did you see who the prisoners that Neo was holding captive were...?"

Nodding, Pegasus put on a thoughtful look. "Yes... there were four young girls... a white cat... a young lad with brown fur and six tails along with a small fox that looked like the young lad..."

"_Misty... May... Suzie... Kari... Gatomon... Vulko... and Vulpix..._" Koji muttered to himself. "Cody, Yolei, Sora and their Digimon were back at the town so..." He looked up at Pegasus. "Did you see someone who looked like me...?"

Looking at Koji carefully, Pegasus shook his head. "No... I didn't see your twin..."

Gritting his teeth, Koji glanced at the ground. "Damn..."

"Pegasus... how did you know Koji had a twin...?" Mokuba asked.

Smiling, Pegasus got up from the sandy ground. "Simple... if he asked me a question about someone that looked like him... he might be talking about a twin brother, twin sister or a doppleganger... I had no doubt he was referring to a sibling."

Glancing at Pegasus' Duel Disk, Yugi noticed a small chip-like device that was attached above the LP counter. "Hey, Pegasus...? What's that...? That isn't part of a Duel Disk..."

Taking the chip off his Duel Disk, Pegasus nodded. "Of course, Yugi-boy. This is a chip designed to send information to Neo's Duel Disk which contains the new data of the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "New information...?"

"For the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon...?" Tea added.

Nodding, Pegasus held the chip out to show everyone. "A couple of days ago, I had a boardroom meeting with some of my staff, saying that the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon is too powerful and too broken. And I agreed as we already had enough broken cards in the game. So, I've decided to alter the effects a little while Neo owns the prototype card with the original effects."

Penguinmon wobbled over to Pegasus' side. "Remind us what the effects of Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon do again, please...?"

Sighing, Pegasus glanced around. "Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon is a Dark, Dragon, Fusion monster at level 10 after fusing three Red Eyes Black Dragons together. His ATK strength is 4000 while his DEF strength is 3500. Once summoned, the player must flip a coin and call it either heads or tails. If they get it right, the dragon's ATK strength will doubled to 8000. However, call it wrong, and you'll be given the chance to do a direct attack on your opponent's LP. If the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon is destroyed in any way, the player can summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon from the graveyard."

Sweatdropping, Tea gulped. "That's... one killer monster..."

"And one to overcome my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba muttered.

Yugi nodded. "And Zane's Cyber End Dragon..."

Koji sighed. "I remember the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon... since last Monday... man, did he look powerful..."

0000000000000000000000000

_"**HAHAHAHA! **Jaden, congratulations! You are going to be the first Duelist to taste the power of my new strongest monster given to me by Maximillion Pegasus!" Neo shouted out as he played the Magic card he drew from his deck. "I activate my Magic card, Polymerization... to fuse not one... not two... but **THREE** Red Eyes Black Dragons!"_

_Jaden gasped. "**YOU'RE FUSING THREE RED EYES INTO ONE...?**"_

_"That's right... come forth... **RED EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON...!**" Neo yelled out._

_Two more Red Eyes Black Dragons appeared beside the first one before they were fused into a huge, black, three-headed dragon and roared with pride._

_Neo laughed maniacally. He was going to win. "**HAHAHAHA...!** With my new Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon's arrival comes your defeat!"_

0000000000000000000000000

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah... I remember that... Both Neo's and Jaden's LP were at 3000 each. And yet, even against a dragon with 8000 ATK points, Jaden pulled it off and won."

Yugi smiled. "Yeah... an excellent battle with an excellent finish..."

0000000000000000000000000

_With his LP at 3000, Jaden hoped he could draw a card that will secure his victory. He smiled as he glanced at the drawn card. "OK... Time for me to win this Duel!"_

_"Huh...?" Neo looked confused._

_Grinning, Jaden slammed a card onto his Duel Disk. "First of all, I summon the Elemental Hero Avian to the field!"_

_There was a flash of light and a green-suited warrior with wings and talons on one of his wrists appeared on Jaden's field. Neo was totally confused. "Wha... What is he doing...?"_

_Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "And next, I activate one of my face-down Spell cards, Monster Reborn to revive my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to the field!"_

_Still, Neo didn't get it as Burstinatrix appeared on the field on Jaden's side. "What in the...?"_

_"Coming up, I activate my second face-down Spell card, **Double Spell!**" Jaden said, discarding a Spell card from his hand to the graveyard, which was a Quick-Play Spell card called Bubble Shuffle. "With this, I can use one of your Spell cards from your graveyard and use it as my own! And I choose **Polymerization!**"_

_Neo watched as his Polymerization card that he used on his Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared out of his graveyard and flew into Jaden's hand. "Is his deck a combo of Elemental Heroes and Fusion...?"_

_Once he gained Neo's Polymerization, Judai activated it. "Activate Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon my favourite card... the **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!**"_

_Jaden's two Elemental Heroes were fused into a warrior in a green-skinned warrior with a single wing, a black, pointy head, and a red dragon head for a right hand. It posed dramatically as it appeared on the field._

_"What exactly are you doing?" Neo asked._

_"Wait for it... I activate my Field Spell card, **SKYSCRAPER!**" Jaden announced as he placed the card into the Field slot._

_Around Jaden, Flame Wingman, Neo and Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon was a colourful force shimmered before tall buildings erupted from the ground that made it look as if they were standing in the middle of New York city. When it was done, the entire stadium field was filled with holographic buildings._

_"What in the world are you doing?" Neo screamed. "Are you through yet?"_

_Jaden shook his head. "Nope... I activate one last Spell card... **DE-FUSION!**"_

_Neo gasped in horror. "**WHAT...? NO...!**"_

_"De-Fusion allows me to split your Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon into **THREE** Red Eyes Black Dragons!" Jaden explained. "That is one of your monster's weaknesses!"_

_The massive form of Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon cringed as he split into three of his original forms, each with their ATK strength at 2400._

_Neo gritted his teeth. "I can't believe this... What am I gonna do now...?"_

_"OK, Flame Wingman! Attack the middle Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jaden announced._

_Wiht a grunt, the Flame Wingman lleaped off the top of a building before flying towards Red Eyes Black Dragon with no fear and great speed._

_Neo, however, wasn't worried. "My Red Eyes Black Dragon is 300 ATK stronger than your Flame Wingman! You made a huge mistake, pal!"_

_"Nope, I haven't." Jaden said, with a grin. "This is the power of Skyscraper! If a monster with Elemental Hero in it's name attacks a opposing monster who's ATK strength is greater than his while this Field Spell card is out in play, then Flame Wingman's ATK power goes up... **BY 1000...!**"_

_"**WHAT?**" Neo screamed._

_Jaden smiled. "Yeah... Go, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Enhance your power by Skyscraper and attack the Red Eyes Black Dragon with... **SKYDIVE INFERNO...!**"_

_With Flame Wingman's ATK strength at 3100, the mighty warrior flew down towards one of the black dragons in a blaze of flame, colliding with it's target and causing a powerful explosion._

_Neo yelled out as his LP dropped to 2300, growling as he got up. "Damn... it can't get any worse than this..."_

_Jaden grinned. "Actually... it can, Neo... because of Flame Wingman's special power... if he destroys a monster in battle, you'll lose LP equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points."_

_Neo's eyes widened. "**WHAT...?**" He looked up and gasped as Flame Wingman's dragon-shaped hand pointed towards him. "No... no... **NO...!**" And with that he was covered in flames, yelling as his LP dropped to zero._

_Smiling, Jaden posed as the crowd erupted in a cheer. "That's game!"_

000000000000000000000000000

Yugi smiled at that memory before he frowned. "Could that have fueled Neo's hatred even more...?"

Pegasus nodded slowly. "Yes... you see, after his defeat against Joey and Jaden, Neo hasn't won a single Duel after that. Defeating me... was the first time he won..."

Kaiba growled. "As much as I like to walk down memory lane... that chip contains new effects for the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon, correct...? Tell us the new effects, Pegasus."

"Very well, Kaiba..." Pegasus said, glancing at the chip. "Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon's level, element, ATK and DEF will be the same. However, Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon can only be summoned to the field by Fusion Summon. Once it's destroyed, Neo will have to find a way to put it back into his Fusion Deck before trying out another Fusion Summon."

Tea sighed. "That's one new effect I'm glad you added... what's the others...?"

"Well... the coin toss effect is still there, with a small difference. If called right, Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon's ATK strength will double to 8000. And the second effect if you call it wrong is different now, because both player's LP will be increased by 2000." Pegasus explained. "And the final one is the same."

Mokuba grinned. "With these altered effects, Neo's edge on the playing field has changed a little. Sure, Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon's ATK strength might go up to 8000 but, as Jaden showed us, every monster has a weakness."

Nodding, Yugi glanced at Pegasus. "Can I have that chip...? Just to make the effects official...? Since the card that you gave to Neo is a prototype, it would be fair to make sure that those effects are up to date."

Glancing at Yugi, Pegasus closed his eyes in thought.. "Your going to Duel Neo...? Aren't you...?" He opened them and smiled at Yugi. "Of course, Yugi-boy... your skills are far greater than mine. You would last longer than I did. Just beware of that forbidden card I mentioned before, ok?"

Smiling, Yugi took the chip. "Of course, Pegasus. I will."

Koji sighed. "We better get a move on... we wasted enough time. I think Neo is getting impatient and I don't know how long Joey and the others are gonna last keeping him calm."

Tea nodded. "If I know Joey, he'll be Dueling against Neo as a distraction..."

Kaiba gritted his teeth. "Being defeated by Wheeler was the start of his losing streak and no doubt that with his new deck, Neo will be more than happy to defeat him again."

"We better hurry!" Brock said.

Nodding, Tea grabbed Yugi's wrist and ran over to AeroVeedramon. "OK, AeroVeedramon! Get ready to continue our journey!"

AeroVeedramon nodded. "OK, Tea!"

Pegasus ran over with Koji behind him. "Wait for me... I can't stand staying in this desert much longer."

Koji was deep in thought. "If what Pegasus says is true then... my brother will be held prisoner at the location for the third and final challenge of Lucemon... question is, what sort of challenge will it be...?"

Blue Eyes, however, was crying. "We are on the ground and he is still clinging to my stomach..."

Brendan's Sceptile smiled sheepishly with an apologic... "Sceptile..."

Pikachu sighed. "Pika..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

(**_NEO:_ 3700**)

(**_JOEY:_ 2600**)

Everyone was watching with interest, hoping that Joey would beat Neo as it was a close match. Neo had two Red Eyes Black Dragons on the field (_ATK/2400 DEF/2000_) while Joey had his Goblin Attack Force (_ATK/2300 DEF/0_), Panther Warrior (_ATK/2000 DEF/1600_) and his Alligator's Sword (_ATK/1500 DEF/1200_) on the field.

Sighing, Neo, picked a card from his hand and slotted it into his Spell/Trap card zone. "Nice work, Joey... I thought I had you there... I'll just set a card face-down and end my turn..."

Joey grinned as he drew his next card. "All right! Who knew that my Negate Attack Trap card could come in so handy...?"

Duke sweatdropped. "Just ask Yugi and Kaiba as it seems to help them a **LOT...**"

Smiling sheepishly, Joey glanced at the card he drew and quickly grinned. "Yes...! Time for me to have the edge! Neo, witness the power of my ultimate warrior!" He pointed to his three monsters. "I'll sacrifice my Goblin Attack Force, Panther Warrior and Alligator's Sword to summon my..." He slammed the card onto the disk. "**GILFORD THE LIGHTNING...!**"

Appearing on the field was a mighty, heavily muscled human warrior with tanned skin, a long red cape and waistcloth, and shining silvery armor on his boots, kneecaps, shoulders, chest, and wrists. In his hands he hefted a great two-handed sword, which he held proudly before his helmeted, masked impassive face.

(_Gilford the Lightning. ATK/2800 DEF/1400_)

With his grin even wider, Joey cheered. "Yeah...! Not only is Gilford the strongest in my entire deck **BUT**, his special ability is gonna rock ya, Neo! Because when I summon Gilford to the field by tributing** THREE** monsters, I can destroy **EVERY **monster on your side of the field!"

Joey's mighty warrior raised his sword into the air, crackling with electricity before swinging it down to let loose a powerful blast of thunder that covered the two dragons on Neo's field with an explosive result.

Neo, however, didn't looked too worried as his line of defense was wiped out right in front of his eyes. "Not bad, Joey... not bad at all..."

"Don't be so smug, Neo... without any monsters on your side of the field, your LP is wide open!" Joey said, glancing at his strong monster. "Gilford, attack Neo with your mighty Lightning Slash...!"

Mai smiled. "That's an original name for an attack..."

While Joey blushed, Gilford leapt forward as he drew his sword back for a strike against Neo. However, Neo's facedown card flipped up just before the blade could touch Neo. "Activate my Trap card, **HALLOWED LIFE BARRIER...!**" He took a card from his hand, the third Red Eyes Black Dragon, and placed it into his graveyard. "By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, damage to my LP from my opponent's attack or effect from your cards are negated."

A mystical barrier shone in front of Neo for a second before becoming invisible. The barrier didn't shatter as Gilford's sword struck against it. Tristan gritted his teeth. "Man... Joey had the perfect chance to lower that jerk's LP to 900 and Neo prevented that... This doesn't look too good..."

Mai smiled. "Don't worry... Joey's okay... I kept a good eye on what card Neo has discarded... it was his third Red Eyes Black Dragon that he has discarded to activate his Hallowed Life Barrier Trap card..."

"So...?" Tristan asked.

Duke grinned. "Oh yeah... of course! Neo needs all three of his Red Eyes Black Dragons in order to summon the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon. By rule, you'll need the material monsters either in your hand or on the field if you activate the Mag... Spell card, Polymerization. And with all three dragons in the graveyard, bringing out his strongest monster will be very tough indeed..."

Joey nodded. "Yeah... hear that, Neo...? You're outta luck! Unless you find a way to destroy my Gilford, you're in serious trouble! Looks like your dream Duel with Yugi will have to wait a for a long time..."

Neo smirked. "Forget it, Wheeler! The Duel against Yugi **WILL** happen. First, I just gotta crush you... now, end your turn! I am getting impatient..."

Shrugging, Joey grinned. "OK... OK... I end my move, Neo. And you better try something new for a change like... accepting the losses that you were given to by me and Jaden..."

"And all the rest of the Duelists who have beaten me time and time again after our last Duel in Battle City." Neo said, drawing his next card. "And the fatal blow, even with Pegasus' new card, I was defeated by a Slifer Red student of Duel Academy! And I will do anything to stop my losing streak from continuing..."

Tristan cringed. "Man... that must have been harsh for Neo... not to win after being beaten by Joey..."

Duke nodded. "Yeah... didn't Joey tell us that Neo almost lost it after their last battle...?"

"At that time, Angedramon's spell over Neo must have slowly worn off..." Mai said. "And if so, the old Neo that caused trouble in the Digital World was slowly coming back a long time ago..."

Neo snarled. "More like two weeks ago..." He glanced at the card that he just drew and smirked. "And now... I shall show you how deadly my revenge is going to be... for I shall summon the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Then, Joey started to laugh. "Come on... Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon is a Fusion monster... and those Red Eyes Black Dragons that belongs to ya are currently asleep in the graveyard. How can you summon the Ultimate Dragon...?"

"**ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU...!**" Neo yelled out as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "**I ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD...**"

0000000000000000000000000000

Yugi jumped off AeroVeedramon's back as he and Blue Eyes landed outside a huge cave. "Is this it...?"

AeroVeedramon nodded. "Yeah. This is the place where you and Neo will Duel, Yugi-sama..."

"You know what to do, Yugi." Kaiba said as he stepped off his Blue Eyes. "Duel Neo and win. I'll never forgive you if you lose to that twerp..."

Brock sweatdropped. "He sure is a nice guy..." He shook his head and glanced at Koji. "And while Neo is distracted, we'll go and free the prisoners from their cell."

Koji nodded. "Yeah. And hopefully, we'll learn what the third and final challenge is gonna be..."

Mokuba stepped up. "We better hurry, though... I don't know how long Joey will last..."

It was then that Neo's voice was heard shouting from inside the cave. "_**...I CALL UPON YOU, MY DEADLY CREATURE OF DARKNESS...! I SUMMON THE ALL-POWERFUL RED EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON...!**_"

Gritting his teeth, Pegasus bowed his head. "I should think about 2 seconds..."

Yugi gasped in horror. "Oh no... Joey...!"

00000000000000000000000000

Joey was gritting his teeth as he stared at the powerful form of three fused Red Eyes Black Dragons, sweat running down his face. "Oh man... I didn't think he could pull that off... this isn't good..."

(_Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon. ATK/4000 DEF/3500_)

Vulko was shivering in fear as Suzie held him close. "Vul... he looks so... so... evil..."

Suzie nodded slowly. "I know... and he looks so powerful..."

May closed her eyes with a slight moan. "And just when I thought we were gonna get outta here..."

A holographic coin appeared in the air, spinning around until Neo grabbed it. "OK, Joey. You are going to taste how bitter defeat is... I will now flip a coin and if I call it right, Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon's ATK strength will be doubled to 8000! However, if I call it wrong, a direct attack to your LP! Either way, I'll win... **HEADS...!**"

As Neo flipped the coin, Joey turned around to see Yugi and the others coming into the cave. "They made it... and just in time... man, Yug. I wish you luck against this jerk and his monster..."

"Hey, Wheeler!" Called Neo as he held up the coin. "The coin landed as tails so..."

Mai gasped. "Direct attack!"

Tristan gritted his teeth. "Joey... no!"

Duke lowered his head. "It's over..."

"**RED EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON... ATTACK JOEY'S LP WITH TRIPLE INFERNO FIRE...!**" Neo announced.

The three headed black dragon roared and unleashed a triple blast of fire upon Joey, who yelled in pain and fell to his knees as the flames washed over him.. Mai gasped in horror. "**JOEY...!**"

Coughing, Joey looked up and smiled weakly. "Sorry, guys... I tried..."

(**_JOEY:_ 0**)

As Mai and Tristan ran over to check on Joey, Neo looked up and smirked. "Ah, Yugi... it's been a long while, hasn't it?"

Nodding slowly, Yugi kept his gaze on Neo before glancing at Joey. "Yeah... it has... Joey, you okay...?"

Chuckling, Joey placed his deck back into his pocket before handing the Duel Disk to Yugi. "Yeah... I'm tough, Yug. It's **YOU** who's even tougher... go show Neo what being a true Duelist is all about!"

Taking the Duel Disk, Yugi smiled and made his way towards Neo. "OK, Neo... let's not wait any longer... you want a Duel for my Duel King title then, so be it!"

"Not **JUST** your title, Yugi... if I win, I'll also have your Dark Magician." Neo said.

Mokuba gasped. "What...? Now he wants a card from Yugi if he wins...? Why not an Egyptian God card...?"

Kaiba frowned. "Because the Dark Magician is the most famous card in Yugi's deck. If Neo wins, he'll keep the Dark Magician card as living proof that he has actually defeated the King of Games..."

"No way that's gonna happen..." Joey said as he got up. "Yugi's gonna beat Neo no matter what!"

As Yugi came nearer to Neo, he gasped as he heard a humming sound behind him. "What in the...?" He whirled around, only to bump into... nothing. "What's going on...?"

Grinning, Neo tapped what appeared to be thin air behind him. "BlackGuilmon has created a barrier that will prevent outsiders from spoiling our Duel... don't worry, it won't cut off our oxygen supply..."

Koji ran over and slammed his fist into the barrier. "Damn... how will this barrier go away...?"

"Simple... it will go away when either Yugi's or my LP drop to zero." Neo said, glancing at Yugi before looking at Koji. "You can go and free the prisoners. I don't need them anymore... not that I wanted prisoners to force Yugi to Duel me in the first place... the key is under that rock near you so..."

Glaring at Neo, Koji walked over to a rock and picked it up to find the key. He sighed. "Yugi... go for it."

Nodding, Yugi closed his eyes as the Millenium Puzzle glowed... switching him into Yami Yugi. He opened his eyes as he slotted his deck into the Duel Disk... as well as attaching the small chip above the LP counter. "OK, Neo... are you ready to go through with this...?"

Neo nodded. "Yeah... I'm gonna beat you, Yugi! And to make this special, let's both start off at 8000 LP!"

"Very well..." Yami said. "**DUEL...!**"

(**_Y.YUGI:_ 8000**)

(**_NEO:_ 8000**)

Brock and Brendan's Sceptile started climbing up to reach the cage while Pikachu hung on his back. "You guys! I'm coming!"

Suzie looked through the cage and smiled. "Brock! You came!"

Nodding, Brock continued to climb while calling out. "Yeah... so did Ash and Brendan!"

Misty gasped. "**WHAT...?** But, their bodies are still aching from that work they did yesterday! They are in no condition to come into this place at all!"

As he climbed up the ledge, Brock smirked. "That didn't stop them from coming here when they heard from Ken about you girls being captured..."

Misty blushed, along with May while Kari sighed. "Thank goodness... Ken is okay?"

"Yes... but, he's back at HYPNOS with Wormmon to recover. BlackAgumon is all right as well, Vulko." Brock said, glancing at the young Vulpix child.

Vulko smiled. "Great... but, where are they...?"

Koji climbed up and arrived at the ledge with the key in his hand. "Back at the first location where Sora, Cody, Yolei and their Digimon were being held... Ash, Brendan and BlackAgumon couldn't come with us as they were dealing with a huge herd of DarkKnightmon. However, Ash and Brendan did give Brock Pikachu and Sceptile to show they are still with you..."

Misty smiled. "R...Really...? Yeah, because Pikachu is Ash's first Pokemon and most trusted one... and I guess he trusts you to take care of me..."

Pikachu nodded happily. "Pika!"

"Same goes for Sceptile... you're Brendan's first Pokemon and..." May blushed as Sceptile came over. "I guess he really likes me, doesn't he...?"

Grinning, Brendan's Sceptile nodded. "Scep..."

As Joey got up, Tristan glared at Pegasus. "Can't believe **YOUR** here, Pegasus..."

Pegasus nodded slowly. "I know, I know... I'll explain later. But first, you boys had better give Yugi all the support he needs as Neo's deck is more dangerous than ever..."

Nodding, Tristan glanced at Yami and called out. "Go for it, man!"

"You can do it, Yugi!" Tea shouted out.

Joey smiled. We're here for you!"

"Allow me to start!" Neo said, drawing his first card from his deck and adding to his hand. "For my first move, I am going to summon the **The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave** in DEF mode before I end my turn."

Appearing in front of Neo was a massive dragon with a body covered in emerald-green scales, laying on the ground while looking he was trying to sleep.

(_The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave. ATK/1300 DEF/2000_)

Yami drew his next card. "That will not stop me, Neo..." He took a card out of his hand. "I'll activate the Magic ca..."

Neo held his hand up. "Hold it, Yugi! Duel Monsters have changed... Magic cards are now called Spell cards so... why don't we call them Spell cards now...? Your choice..."

Smirking, Yami nodded. "All right... I'll activate the Spell card... **POLYMERIZATION...**"

Neo raised an eyebrow. "Hmm..?"

"This Spell card will allow me to summon a Fusion monster to the field..." Yami said, taking two cards out of his hand. "So... I will fuse my Curse of Dragon with Gaia the Fierce Knight to call upon..." He slammed a card down onto the field. "**GAIA THE DRAGON CHAMPION...!**"

Appearing on the field was a yellow dragon, roaring as a warrior clad in purple armour rode on his back while wielding a pair of red lances in hands.

(_Gaia the Dragon Champion. ATK/2600 DEF/2100_)

Joey grinned. "Hey, Neo! Feast your eyes on Yugi's very first Fusion monster in his deck! And he ain't holding his strength back on ya...!"

Neo smirked. "I was hoping he'll unleash his full strength on me..."

Yami frowned as he pointed at Neo's defensive monster. "Gaia the Dragon Champion! Attack Neo's Cave-Dwelling Dragon with your **SPIRALING SKY ATTACK...!**"

The dragon roared as he took to the air before flying downwards at a neckbreaking speed. The knight held his lances out before they struck into the Cave-Dwelling Dragon's side, causing him to explode in pain.

Duke sighed. "Even though Yugi has destroyed a monster, Neo won't lose any LP as Gaia the Dragon Champion has no special abilities and that Cave-Dwelling Dragon is in DEF mode..."

Tea nodded. "Yeah, but Yugi is in the lead right now. I mean, a monster with 2600 ATK points... there's no way Neo is gonna summon a monster with higher ATK points to beat Gaia."

Mai smirked. "Good luck to him..."

A face-down card appeared in front of Yugi as he stared at Neo. "I'll set one card face down before I end my turn..."

Grinning, Neo drew his next card and stared at it. "Hmm... perfect..." He placed it into his hand before holding one up. "I shall now activate the Spell card... **Different Dimension Capsule**!"

Inumon blinked. "What's that...?"

Kaiba growled. "It's a card that will allow Neo to select 1 card from his deck and remove it from play... then, during his 2nd Standby Phase after he activates this card, Neo can destroy that card and add the removed card from his hand."

"And it'll give him the advantage because he won't have to shuffle his deck after removing that card from play." Pegasus said. "So, Neo will actually know what he'll be drawing next."

Tea didn't looked too happy about that. "That isn't fair! Now Neo will know exactly which card he'll draw next without a worry at all! So unfair!"

Neo sighed. "OK... to tell you the truth, my hand isn't good right now so..." He took a card out of his hand. "I activate the Spell card, **Reload**!"

Inumon groaned. "Reload...? What is that...?"

"Don't you know anything...?" Red Eyes asked.

Glaring at the black dragon, Inumon growled. "Oh... and you do...?"

Red Eyes nodded. "Of course I... don't."

As Inumon crashed to the ground, Kaiba explained. "Neo can add four cards from his hand to his deck and shuffle it. Then, he draws the same number of cards he added to his deck back to his hand. Simple as that."

"Hence the word... Reload." Penguinmon said.

After Neo drew his four cards from his reshuffled deck, he smirked. "OK... and next, I activate the Spell card, **Graceful Charity**! I can draw three extra cards from my deck before I discard two to the graveyard."

As Neo followed the effects of Graceful Charity, Yami could hear the worried voice of Yugi in his mind. "_Who knows what sort of cards Neo will be playing in his next turn... I'm worried..._"

Yami closed his eyes. "_I know, Yugi. However, I am pleased to know that by using Reload, Neo's deck has been reshuffled. Thus, he will not know what card he'll draw next after using Different Dimension Capsule._"

"_Different Dimension Capsule... after using that card, the player can decide which card should be removed from the game... before re-adding it into his hand..._" Yugi whispered in Yami's mind. "_And there is only one card that Neo wants to be in his hand right now._"

Smiling, Yami nodded. "_Yes... the very card that Neo has stolen from Pegasus... the card that is said to overcome the three Egyptian God cards... the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. Don't worry, Yugi. I already have a plan. We just have to wait until his second Standby Phase happen..._"

"Next... I summon the **Red Eyes Black Chick** to the field in ATK mode!" Neo announced, placing a card onto his Duel Disk.

There was a flash on the field and a small black dragon cawed as he poked his head out of a red egg. Kari smiled. "Aww... isn't that the cutest thing...?"

Looking down, Gatomon sweatdropped. "He doesn't seem to think so..."

Joey was busy wrestling with the parrot-size Red Eyes Black Dragon, trying to keep his mouth closed. "Stop it! Stop it! It's a member of your clan...!"

"**WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE TOUGH...!**" Red Eyes yelled out in anger, freeing his mouth from Joey's grasp. "**I WILL NOT LOOK CUTE..!**"

Tea shook her head. "Nope... he looks like an idiot..."

Tristan nodded slowly. "We need new friends..."

Inumon was laughing maniacally. "Oh... this is good... **MUHAHAHAHAHA...!**"

Mai sweatdropped. "And a new partner for you..."

"Oh yeah..." Tristan muttered.

(_Red Eyes Black Chick. ATK/800 DEF/500_)

Neo grinned as he drew a card out of his hand. "Red Eyes Black Chick's special ability... when I send this little guy to the graveyard, I can summon his adult form... the Red Eyes Black Dragon...! **COME FORTH...!**"

The red egg glowed before exploding and then, the small black dragon grew into a huge dragon... the Red Eyes Black Dragon. May sweatdropped. "Boy... they sure can grow fast, don't they...?"

Vulko giggled nervousily. "I'm glad I grow slow..."

"There... he's like you now... happy?" Joey asked.

Red Eyes did a happy smile. "Totally!"

Blue Eyes sweatdropped. "I am so glad a Blue Eyes White Chick doesn't exist..."

SnowAgumon rolled his eyes. "Yet..."

(_Red Eyes Black Dragon. ATK/2400 DEF/2000_)

Chuckling, Neo held a card in his hand. "And finally, I will send my Red Eyes Black Dragon to the graveyard in order to complete his ultimate evolution..."

Yami gasped. "Ultimate evolution...? You don't mean..."

"That's right..." Neo said, slamming the card onto his Duel Disk. "Come forth... **RED EYES DARKNESS DRAGON..!**"

Lava erupted from the ground and washed over Red Eyes Black Dragon, turning him into a great and terrible beast covered in black plated armor, with two mighty wings unfolding from its body, a dread red jewel in its chest, and a pair of glowing red eyes in its angular skull glittering with malice.

(_Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. ATK/2400 DEF/2000_)

"That looks familiar..." Misty muttered.

Koji nodded. "Yeah... Joey used that last Monday! From what I remember... he's really powerful!"

Grinning, Neo held his Duel Disk up in the air. "Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's special ability... for every dragon that rests in my graveyard, they will lend their strength to the mighty Darkness Dragon by increasing his ATK power by 300 each!"

(_Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. ATK/2400_ V _3900_)

Gasping, Duke shook his head. "No... that can't be right... Darkness Dragon's ATK strength went up by 1500 points! Which means, he has five dragons in his graveyard!"

Mokuba glanced at Duke. "Impossible! The only dragons that Neo sent to the graveyard were Red Eyes Black Chick, Red Eyes Black Dragon and Cave-Dwelling Dragon! That makes three! How can he get an extra 600 points from...?"

Kaiba frowned. "Simple... the Graceful Charity Magic card... by rule, Neo has to discard two cards from his hand after drawing three cards from his deck. And those two cards he discarded are Dragon-type monster cards..."

Neo chuckled as he nodded. "Correct... with five dragons in my graveyard, Darkness Dragon will give me the big start I want... until I bring out the big guns..."

"What is he saying...? That dragon is just a small sample...?" Tea asked.

Gritting his teeth, Pegasus closed his eyes. "I have a feeling the worst has yet to come..."

Clutching his fist, Joey glanced at Kaiba. "The only monster in Yugi's deck that can beat Neo's deck of Dragons is the Buster Blader! If Yugi summons him to the field, Neo's in serious trouble!"

Kaiba nodded. "Yes... but, getting that monster to the field will be tough for Yugi as Buster Blader is a level 7 monster which needs two sacrifices in order to summon it. But, you are right, Wheeler. When Yugi summons Buster Blader to the field, Neo can't win!"

Hearing that, Neo smirked to himself. "That what he thinks..." He glanced at the only card in his hand before he pointed towards Gaia the Dragon Champion. "All right, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! Show Gaia the Dragon Champion that you are the true Dragon Champion on this field!** INFERNO DARK FIRE...!**"

The Red Eyes Darkness Dragon lifted his head back before lowering it to unleash a powerful blast of flames from it's mouth, covering Gaia the Dragon Champion and destroying him in a flash.

Yami grunted as he witness his strong monster falling before him. "Gaia... no..."

(**_Y.YUGI:_ 6700**)

Neo smirked. "A big start, huh...?"

Closing his eyes, Yami slowly nodded. "Yes... an excellent start, Neo..."

"Thank you... and this turn isn't over yet..." Neo said, slotting his last card into his Duel Disk. "Activating the Spell card, Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two more cards from my deck and into my hand." He drew his next two cards, looking and them and grinned. "Yugi... prepare for the worst that is much bigger than my Darkness Dragon..."

Yami went on the defense after what Neo said. "He's already got that Red Eyes Darkness Dragon on the field... what could be worst than him...?"

Neo held up one of the two drawn cards. "I activate the Spell card... **DARK DESIGNATOR! **This card allows me to declare the name of a monster card. If that card exists in my opponent's deck, then he must add it to his hand."

Yami widended his eyes. "What...?"

Nodding, Neo closed his eyes with a small smirk. "And I choose... **Buster Blader**!"

Before he could react, Yami watched in shock as his deck glowed and a card appeared in his hand. Confused, Yami looked at the Buster Blader card before looking at Neo. "Why...? What was the point...? Buster Blader has a special ability. When he is on the field, his ATK strength will go up by 500 points for every Dragon-type monster on your side of the field and graveyard."

Tea nodded. "Yeah... Buster Blader's ATK strength is 2600. If I'm correct, including the Darkness Dragon on the field, Buster Blader's ATK strength will increase to 5600. What is he planning...?"

Thinking about it carefully, Mai gasped. "Oh no... a combo!"

"A... combo...?" Tristan asked, confused.

Mai nodded. "Yes... using a card that goes well with another. In order words, Neo is going to activate another card that works well with Dark Designator."

"Correct... and I'll activate the Spell card... **D. D. DESIGNATOR...!**" Neo announced, holding up his last card in the air. "When I activate this card, I have to declare one monster name! And if my opponent has that card in his hand, he must remove it from play! But, if I'm wrong... I have to randomly chose one card in my hand and remove it from the game."

Yami stood back in shock. "What...? Remove it...? Then, that means..."

Neo smirked. "Yes... your key card to victory against me... is gone. And I don't have to worry about it anymore... So, everyone... let's say adios to... **BUSTER BLADER...!**"

Yami gasped in horror as Buster Blader card glowed and vanished. "No... i... it can't be..."

Chuckling, Neo grinned. "Oh... it is... with your key card gone, your title as the King of Games will soon belong to me... Turn over!"

Yami frowned. He drew his next card as he glared at Neo. "I can't let you win, Neo. I will fight with every card in my deck... even without Buster Blader, I can still win! If you think taking out one card can stop me, you are seriously wrong."

"We'll see... make your next move, Yugi!" Neo said.

Yami gritted his teeth. What is happening around here...? Takato and Guilmon missing, the lives of his friends in danger, Lucemon making a strike has led them into this mess... and they are nowhere near locating the real key to open up the doorway of Huanglongmon's world...

All he knows for certain is that he can't give up. He fought against many strong Duelists that seemed to have the edge over him and Neo is no different from the rest of them. Like he said, he'll fight with every card in his deck. But, without Buster Blader in his hand, can he do it...?

And thus, Lucemon's ultimate challenge... continues...

00000000000000000000000000000

**Next chapter, Yami Yugi has finally defeated the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon but, Neo isn't fazed. In fact, he has other strong Dragon monsters that will be hungry for Yami's LP. Not only Yami has to watch out for the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon but, he also has to watch out for the forbidden card that Neo used on Pegasus. What is it and what will Yami do...? Find out, with other scenes to come, in the next chapter!**

**Ta da! The 70th chapter of my Mega Crossover. And also, one of the main events is happening right now! Yugi VS Neo... and sadly, Neo's got a head start. What will Yugi do? You'll have to see soon.**

**Also, the next chapter will have the origin of Neo. He shall tell the story of why he is doing this and who started it all. That's something to look forward to, huh?**

**And as for the Gallantmon VS ChaosGallantmon... I'll leave that for last. Save the best for last as they say... Plus, the return of Team Rocket. How...? You'll see.**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	71. Neo's Rage! Neo's Past! Round 3 Begins!

**Here we go, the 71st chapter and part 3 of Lucemon's ultimate challenge! And also, in this chapter, two new Digimon will now appear in this chapter! One good, other evil!**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

000000000000000000000000000

A lone figure stood in the darkness, watching the battle through his portal. He grunted as Neo Saiba stood with his Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, facing Yugi as the Duel King sweated slightly as he nervously glanced at his only monster on the field, Gaia the Dragon Champion.

"Red Eyes Darkness Dragon... his special ability grants him a 300 ATK increase for every Dragon monster in the player's graveyard. Original ATK points... 2400. And with five Dragons, it is now 3900. Intresting..." The figure muttered.

In the image, _Neo pointed towards Gaia the Dragon Champion with a smirk. "All right, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! Show Gaia the Dragon Champion that you are the true Dragon Champion on this field! **INFERNO DARK FIRE...!**"_

_The Red Eyes Darkness Dragon reared his head back before thrusting it forward to unleash a powerful blast of flames from it's mouth, covering Gaia the Dragon Champion and destroying him in a flash._

_Yami grunted as he witness his strong monster falling before him. "Gaia... no..."_

Shaking his head, the image vanished as the figure turned and walked over to a light that shone over a tablet. "Yugi Muto... if you are truly the King of Games, then overcoming the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon will be easy for you..."

Stepping into the light, the mysterious figure revealed his apperance. He was a forbidding knight clad in dark purple armour with silver trim, silver and purple greaves, a golden torso, silver dragon-head shoulder pads, and a black helmet with a spiky purple faceplate with a evil-looking red visor outlined in gold trim. In his left hand he carried a silver and purple shield with wicked designs etched into it and a glowing green dragon-like eye in the center, and in his left he wielded a long saber that was mixed with the colours of silver and gold. He also had massive wings mixed with the colors of dark purple and dark green.

"Lucemon... you are playing a risky game... a game that even your chosen targets can overcome... Do you really think that your ideal dream of a perfect world in your vision will actually come true..?" The mysterious knight muttered, sliding his sword into the sheath located on the back of his shield. "If you are thinking that this plan of yours has no flaws, how were you defeated the last three times...?"

Taking a good look at the stone tablet, the mysterious knight growled slightly. The stone tablet had ancient writing that he couldn't understand and had seven markings surrounding the writing in a circle. Each marking had the shape of an animal or a creature. He can only tell that one of the markings is a dragon while the other six looked impossible to translate. What also confused the knight was that one of the markings is glowing white... while the other six are dark.

Everytime the knight looked at the glowing mark, he pictureed a strange warrior. He could clearly remember what he looked like: A green-skinned humanoid almost completely covered in shining high-tech silver and white armor, with thick shoulder pads with curved spikes, a large dark green and silver shield over his right arm and a regular gauntlet for the left, spikes growing from his armored hips, and a pair of metal wings with blade-like black feathers. The warrior also had a helmet which covers his whole head with a single cyclopic eyehole.

He never understood what this meant and wished he could find a way to uncover these mysterious questions. And he will...

"So many questions... so little time... in order to uncover the mystery of this stone tablet, I must find help." The mysterious knight said as he turned around. "When the time is right... I, _Madoudramon_, shall make my move..."

And with that, he walked away into the darkness...

00000000000000000000000000000

Luzdramon walked into the library area of Gennai's home with a growl. "Panzerdramon, Flamedramon!"

Glancing at his fellow Dra-Warrior, Panzerdramon got up from his chair while Flamedramon was reading a book. "What wrong, Luzdramon...? Is it about Lucemon's challenge...?"

Nodding, Luzdramon slammed his fists on the table. "Yeah... Izzy just contacted Gennai moments ago and told him that the second challenge is underway!"

"What's this second challenge about...?" Panzerdramon asked.

Looking up, Luzdramon closed his eyes. "Something called a Duel Monster battle... a popular card game in the Real World of Zhuqiaomon's realm. The champion of that game, Yugi Muto, is facing against the infamous Neo Saiba!"

Flamedramon hissed as he slammed his book down. "Neo Saiba...? The same kid who worked with WarDevimon...? You are right that he is infamous... infamous for killing his own Digimon, BlackMetalGreymon!"

With a nod, Luzdramon slammed his fist on the table before sitting down. "And we can't do a damn thing about it because we have to keep an eye on that wormhole!"

Flamedramon bashed his fists together, lowering his eyes. "I want to get into the action! Wormhole or not, we can't stay behind and let Lucemon harm innocent people!"

"I would agree with you but...what can we do? If we do join them, the only thing we'll be doing is standing at the sidelines." Panzerdramon said, getting up. "These challenges are made for the Tamers, Duelists, Digidestined and their allies. Currently, there are three challenges that Lucemon has set up. Two of them are underway... Gallantmon VS ChaosGallantmon and Yugi VS Neo. The third one is unknown..."

Luzdramon shook his head. "Not exactly... Izzy's just been told that the third challenge might be for Koji, the Spiritual Digidestined of Light. Though, what type of challenge it will be for him is unknown for now."

Nodding, Panzerdramon glanced at Flamedramon. "So... like it or not, we have to keep an eye on that wormhole. Remember who created that wormhole in the first place... Valmarmon, the legendary Demon God Digimon that even Milleniummon feared. Even though he was defeated three times... once by Lord Granasmon and twice by Susanoomon... there is no reason not to let our guards down... his soul is still out there and even without a body, he is still dangerous!"

"But, not too smart... I mean, look at his Inferno Mode. Sure, it's a huge demon dragon with amazing power." Flamedramon said, leaning back. But he was stupid enough to leave a glaring weakness to Susanoomon... a green jewel embedded in his chest which was easily shattered by one punch..."

Smiling, Luzdramon picked a book up and flipped a page. "Guess Valmarmon didn't expect the return of Susanoomon... come to think of it, neither did the people of Silesia..."

Flamedramon sighed as he glanced at Panzerdramon. "All right... we'll keep an eye on that stinking portal... but, where is Imperialdramon-sama right now? I haven't seen him all morning... along with Ninjadramon and Herodramon..."

Smirking, Panzerdramon pointed to the door. "They'll be back... they are meeting up with someone who wants to be a member of the Dra-Warrior clan."

Grinning, Flamedramon flexed his claws. "Perfect! Another member, eh...? Hope he is a good fighter!"

Luzdramon rolled his eyes. "Actually... it's a she."

Jaw dropping, Flamedramon leapt up from his seat. "**A SHE...? WE ARE HAVING A FEMALE JOINING THE RANKS...?**"

"It's not a problem, Flamedramon. I hear from Ninjadramon that she is a really good fighter." Panzerdramon said. "Besides, where does it say in the rule book that the Dra-Warrior clan is a male-only group?"

Flamedramon sweatdropped. "I'll... erm... write about it..."

Luzdramon smirked. "After getting permission from Imperialdramon himself...? After all, he was happy to let this female warrior to join our forces."

Grumbling, Flamedramon paced around. "Perfect..."

The door opened and Gennai came in with a smile. "Ah... you are all here, hmm? Good... I am here to inform you that Imperialdramon and the others have returned with their new recruit for the Dra-Warriors team."

Luzdramon got up. "OK... let's go and meet her."

Nodding, Panzerdramon walked out of the room. "Coming, Flamedramon...?"

"Yeah, yeah... coming..." Flamedramon grumbled.

Gennai led the three Dra-Warriors outside his home where Imperialdramon stood on the lawn with Herodramon, Ninjadramon and the new addition to their clan. "I got them for you, Imperialdramon."

Imperialdramon bowed his head. "Thank you very much, Gennai." He glanced at the three warriors. "All right... listen up, I am proud to announce our new addition to our team. Allow me to introduce to you... **SAMURIDRAMON...!**"

Samuridramon stepped forward and bowed. "Hello, I am Samuridramon and I do hope we work together to build a better future for both the Digital Worlds and the Real Worlds..."

Panzerdramon, Luzdramon and Flamedramon gaped at the appearance of the beautiful warrior standing before them. Samuridramon was a female Digimon wearing green armour with a golden armoured vest and a black sword sheath attached to the right side of her waist. A black belt wrapped around her waist with a golden buckle at the center. Her appearance was samurai-like. Unlike the other Dra-Warriors, her facial features were feminine in appearance and on her back were a pair of large green/golden wings. The wings spread across and closed behind her back.

Ninjadramon chuckled at the gawping expressions of the three Dra-Warriors. "Heh... I have a feeling they like you, Samuridramon. Can't say I blame them..."

Blushing, Samuridramon smiled. "Thanks... I think."

"_Samuridramon is a Mystic Dragon Digimon like Ninjadramon. Her type is Vaccine and her level is Ultimate._" Herodramon said. "_Her special attacks are Samurai Blade and Shuriken Fury._"

Samuridramon nodded. "That's right. And I am here to help you guys out."

Shaking his head, Luzdramon smiled and bowed his head. "Well then, welcome to the Dra-Warrior clan, Samuridramon. I am sure that your skills will be very helpful to us all in future battles."

Flamedramon scoffed. "Her...? Useful...? Give me a break... She will be like us... waiting around for something intresting to actually happen that will cause us to go into battle... I mean... how good is she...?"

Frowning, Samuridramon grabbed her sword. "So... want to see how good I am...?" With one swift move, Samuridramon brought her sword out and swung it upwards before placing it back into the sheath. "There... all done."

Blinking, Flamedramon started to laugh. "That's it...? Give me a break!" He pointed at her while laughing. "Man, did you guys see that...? She did nothing..."

Panzerdramon smirked. "Indeed... Oh, by the way, Flamedramon... you need to cut your nails."

Confused, Flamedramon looked at his right blue hand. "Really...? I thought I didn't need to cut my nails because I always wear my gauntle..." He blinked. "**HEY...! WASN'T I WEARING MY GAUNTLET A SECOND AGO...?**"

Nodding, Gennai bent down and picked up the gaunlet, that was sliced in half. "Yes... here it is."

Flamedramon's jaw dropped. "B...But how...?"

Samuridramon sniggered. "Well... let's just say my skills as a swords dragon is very unique... I've just sliced most of your armour in half."

Blinking, Flamedramon shook his head. "No way... you gotta be kidding me..." It was then that his chest armour fell off and landed on the ground in two pieces. He sweatdropped. "Erm... I want a second opinion..." Then, his face mask fell off in two pieces as well. He grumbled. "OK... I'll bite... You are too good."

"Thank you very much, Flamedramon." Samuridramon said, giggling.

Flamedramon felt like yelling in fury as his left gaunlet fell off his hand in two pieces. "**DAMN...!** These armour pieces are suppose to enhance my fire attacks! How can I call myself Flamedramon if I can't use flame attacks...?"

Chuckling, Gennai bend down to pick up the pieces of Flamedramon's left gauntlet. "Don't worry, my friend. Give me time and I shall repair your armour by tomorrow morning."

Sighing, Flamedramon picked up the pieces of his chest armour and face mask while nodding. "OK... thank you, Gennai..."

Imperialdramon glanced at Gennai with a serious look in his eyes. "Before you start on that, Gennai... there is something that you must look at first."

Blinking, Gennai glanced at Imperialdramon with a confused look on his face. "There is...? What is that, Imperialdramon...?"

"It's something that Samuridramon has found." Imperialdramon said. "She took it from a Digimon that was into black market stuff and she brought it here because it is dangerous."

Samuridramon nodded as she brought out her backpack and took out a silver box. "That's right... he was trying to sell this to a group of Goblinmon for some rare Digital artifacts and I chased them all away."

Luzdramon raised an eye. "Artifacts...? What sort of artifacts...?"

"I wouldn't worry about the artifacts... they were fake." Samuridramon said as she handed the box to Gennai. "Those Goblinmon made them. Which surprises me is that they have thought of a clever plan to get a rare item from that black market-selling Digimon... by giving him some fake items."

Flamedramon blinked. "I'm surprised as well... Goblinmon's IQ are about the same as that SkullSatamon whom is currently working for Lucemon."

Panzerdramon shook his head. "Actualy... SkullSatamon's IQ is **MUCH** lower than the Goblinmon's..."

Ninjadramon laughed. "That's true..."

Opening the box, Gennai gasped. "Oh my... it can't be..."

"I'm afraid it is true, Gennai..." Imperialdramon said as he looked over Gennai's shoulder. Inside the box was a glowing white orb with a couple of couple of particles whirling it like an atom. "The rumours are true... it is the X-Antibody..."

Luzdramon took a step back. "**X-ANTIBODY...?**"

"I...Impossible..." Panzerdramon whispered.

Flamedramon frowned. "X-Antibody...? I've heard of it but, I can't recall what it is and why it is a rumour in the first place... because I've heard that the X-Antibody actually exists."

"The reason the X-Antibody is a rumour is because they were created by a Super Digital Computer known as Yggdrasil, whom governs another Digital World that isn't connected with the Soverign's or the Celestial Angel's..." Ninjadramon explained. "However, there became a rumour that the X-Antibody is being brought into our world as a selling price."

Flamedramon growled. "I see... that Digimon that was selling the X-Antibody to the Goblinmon must have come from Yggdrasil's world and brought these X-Antibodies with him. We gotta stop him!"

Gennai nodded. "Yes... the X-Antibodies are a dangerous work. Yggdrasil brought them up because his Digital World has been overpopulated with Digimon. This was his solution, to wipe out a vast majority of the Digimon with his X-Virus."

Ninjadramon sighed. "Out of all those Digimon that were to be eliminated, only a small population will survive and will be able to move from the old Digital World into the new one. However, those who survived but were not chosen and moved to the new world, were given a rare gift known as the X-Antibody. When activated, it will change their appeances and make them more powerful. Digimon who used the X-Antibody are generally distinguished by the X in their name and sometimes an X is placed on their body. You see, there are a few Digimon with the X-Antibody that isn't distinguised by an X after their name. Reason is that that they didn't had a previous form before they claimed the X-Antibody. So, there is no need to distinguish the normal version of a Digimon and the X-Antibody upgrade of a Digimon with the X surname."

Flamedramon sweatdropped. "O...K... Lemme ask you a question... was there by any chance a pit-stop between the start of your scentence and the end...? Because you have confused the hell outta me!"

Chuckling, Ninjadramon rubbed the back of his head while blushing. "Sorry about that, Flamedramon... however, this can't be ignored. You see, Yggdrasil wasn't too pleased about the Digimon who were fused by the X-Antibodies. So, he sent the Royal Knights to destroy them."

"Royal Knights...? Aren't they suppose to be the good guys...?" Flamedramon gasped.

Nodding, Herodramon glanced at the box. "Yes... and no... You see, the Royal Knights can either be good or bad. Reason for this is because they are loyal to their master. In this case, they were loyal to Yggdrasil... well, some of them."

"Out of the many Royal Knights that have existed... only four were known to be working for Yggdrasil. Gallantmon, Omnimon, Magnamon and Crusadermon." Gennai said. "However, Gallantmon was questioning the intentions of Yggdrasil and he acted individually. He was close friends with Omnimon, which he also questioned about Yggdrasil's actions when Gallantmon passed away in a fight."

Samuridramon closed her eyes. "This soon changed... Omnimon was the Royal Knight's leader... however, the true leader of the Royal Knights finally surfaced... Alphamon! In the end, Omnimon soon opened his eyes that Yggdrasil is no true leader and destroyed him after he became Omnimon X."

Flamedramon closed his eyes and sighed. "Which means the part about Gallantmon being reborn as Gallantmon X is also true, hmm...? That's the whole story...?"

Imperialdramon shook his head. "No... there is more to the story, Flamedramon... **MUCH **more. However, we've just written down the basic outline about it. Anyway, the Soverigns are afraid that the X-Antibodies might have a deadly effect to our Digital World. They are making sure that all X-Antibodies are to be deleted so it won't cause damage..."

"Damage...? What sort of damage...?" Flamedramon asked.

Imperialdramon sighed. "Who knows...? However, do we really want to risk it?"

Flamedramon sighed. "Well... I have a few questions I want to ask now. First question, if Omnimon or Alphamon were the leader of the Royal Knights... what does that make Imperialdramon in Paladin Mode...? Isn't he a member?"

Imperialdramon chuckled. "Not exactly, my friend. The Paladin Mode of my kind is the founder of the Royal Knights. That Imperialdramon in Paladin Mode isn't a member but, more like the creator of the Royal Knights."

Ninjadramon laughed. "This sounds familiar, doesn't it? Imperialdramon-sama here founded the Dra-Warriors. Major difference is, he is not only the leader but, also a member."

Laughing, Herodramon nodded his head. "That is true..."

"Second question... Alphamon." Flamedramon whispered. "Could this Alphamon be the same one whom wrote that book about the history between Lord Granasmon and Huanglongmon, creator of the Sovereigns and guardian of the legendary fifth area of the Digital World...?"

Luzdramon shrugged. "There is no doubt that the Alphamon that is working for Huanglongmon is different from the one who fought against Yggdrasil. However, I wonder if he has ever visited our world instead of staying in his realm?"

Panzerdramon smirked. "Who knows...? All we know is that the key to enter Huanglongmon's realm must be found. But first, our allies must overcome Lucemon's challenge before they continue their search."

"And my final question... you said that the Sovereigns have given us the order to destroy the X-Antibody when someone finds them in our world, right...?" Flamedramon asked before glancing at Samuridramon. "Why didn't you destroy it?"

Samuridramon frowned. "I've tried... I nearly spent a couple of hours trying to smash it into pieces but... it survived..." She looked up. "It is what that Digimon that was trying to sell that X-Antibody to the Goblinmon... This thing is unique... it is totally different from the other X-Antibody!"

Gennai looked confused. "Why is that...?"

Samuridramon looked up. "The Sovereigns have created a barrier that will drain the X-Antibodies of their power and make them useless. However, the barrier is acting like a net which means that some X-Antibodies will slip through and arrive in our world. Hence, the order from the Sovereigns to destroy them whenever they've been sighted."

Panzerdramon looked at the box and growled. "So... why is this one special...?"

"That Digimon that was selling the X-Antibody accidently crashed into the barrier and all the X-Antibodies were drained of their power." Samuridramon explained before she glanced at the box. "All... except one..."

Gennai frowned. "I see... I thank you, Samuridramon, for bringing this to me. I'll report this to the Sovereigns before I put this away somewhere safe. If I get permission from Azulongmon, I'll research it to find out why this X-Antibody is different from the rest."

Samuridramon nodded. "OK, Gennai."

Panzerdramon chuckled. "Yep... Azulongmon is much nicer than Zhuqiaomon... if Gennai was trying to ask permission to research that X-Antibody from Zhuqiaomon... Well, I can imagine what he would say but... I rather not."

Luzdramon laughed as well. "Yeah... Zhuqiaomon's temper is hotter than the flames he wield."

Nodding, Herodramon glanced at Flamedramon with a smirk. "Speaking of flames, better wait until your armour is put together again... right...?"

Flamedramon nodded. "Yeah... this is a lesson that I've learned. **NEVER** make fun of her!"

Grinning, Samuridramon waved a finger. "I'm so glad you've learned so much from me, Flamedramon."

"I'm never taking your classes again..." Flamedramon muttered.

Imperialdramon chuckled before he glanced at the sky. "Takato Matsuki... I hope you are well..."

00000000000000000000000000000

"Check him out..." Whispered the Silesian Inumon in awe.

The Silesian Huskymon shivered and snuggled into Silesian Inumon in fear. "Too powerful..."

Silesian Labramon sweatdropped. "So glad he isn't a Digimon..."

Along the Inumon, Huskymon and Labramon from the Silesia World were Lugia, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Mewtwo, Suicune, Entei, Sasha the silver Arcanine, Vajramon, Mihiramon, Lynxmon, Chatsuramon, Socramon and Lemurmon. They were all in a massive room located in the Sovereign's lair and watching Yugi and Neo's battle on a huge orb.

Zapdos shuddered. "That human who saved us... Yugi... is in grave danger..."

Articuno nodded. "I know... I know..."

In the orb, _Neo pointed towards Gaia the Dragon Champion with a smirk. "All right, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! Show Gaia the Dragon Champion that you are the true Dragon Champion on this field! **INFERNO DARK FIRE...!**"_

_The Red Eyes Darkness Dragon reared his head back before thrusting it forward to unleash a powerful blast of flames from it's mouth, covering Gaia the Dragon Champion and destroying him in a flash._

_Yami grunted as he witness his strong monster falling before him. "Gaia... no..."_

Moltres gulped. "I'm glad that this Darkness Dragon isn't a Pokemon like us... however, I owe my life to that Yugi for saving us from that inhuman Mariku a couple of weeks ago..."

Socramon was eating popcorn, along with Lemurmon, before he turned to Moltres. "Ack... no worries... Duel Monsters is like a Pokemon battle. Just when you thought you have the winning edge, the opponent will turn around and make a comeback! Without a doubt, Yugi will make a comeback and defeat Neo!"

Chatsuramon nodded. "I hope you are right... and I feel uneasy to see a child doing evil things... I truly hope that this Neo Saiba will atone for the things he has done while he was working for WarDevidramon..."

Zapdos nodded. "I hope so too... Hey, give me some of that popcorn!" He dug his long beak into Lemurmon's bag and began to much on some of the corn.

Lemurmon wasn't happy. "**HEY! KEEP YOUR LONG BEAK OUT OF THIS, BEAKY...!**"

Sweatdropping, Lugia shook his head. "Is there a rule for Legendary Pokemon that those who wields the Electrical elements are supposed to be idiots...? I mean... I see that Zapdos is the idiot in the Legendary Bird group of the Kanto region while Raikou is the idiot of the Legendary Dog group of the Johto region..."

Moltres smirked. "That's Zapdos for ya... in my opinion, he really needs a reality check."

Articuno smacked Moltres in the back of his head with her wing. "Don't mention that in front of Zapdos again, Moltres... last time you said in front of him, Zapdos actually thought it was used as human money."

Sighing, Suicune shook her head. "Give me a break..."

"Aren't you used to this, Suicune? After all, you have your boyfriend to deal with." Said Sasha, the silver Arcanine, as she walked over to the beautiful blue wolf-like creature.

Suicune growled. "Sasha... Raikou is a boy and my friend but, he is not my boyfriend!"

Entei chuckled. "Where is Raikou anyway...?"

Mewtwo closed his eyes. "_He is with Manxmon... they will be joining us soon._"

Sighing, Suicune got up and walked out of the room. "I'll go get him. That idiot is missing out all the action... what is he doing with Manxmon anyway...?"

Lugia shrugged. "Doing some lame experiment that Manxmon wanted to try out... Raikou refused at first but, decided to help Manxmon to get something out of him..."

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "Like what...?"

Socramon sniggered. "Two plates of spaggetti... for Raikou and Suicune."

Sasha grinned and winked at Suicune. "Ooh la la..."

Entei laughed. "Oh boy... I think Raikou has watched that_ Lady and the Tramp_ film once too many times!"

Sweatdropping, Suicune walked out of the room. "I know... I know... Oh boy..."

As Suicune came out, Raikou happily walked up to her with a smile. "Hello, Suicune!"

"Hello to you, Goofy..." Suicune muttered. "Where were you...? You're missing out all the action!"

Raikou glanced down at the hall. "Been working with Manxmon on some dumb experiment. He's in the kitchen making me the meals I want that we shall share later on."

Suicune shook her head. "No doubt about it... you've been watching too many Disney films!"

Raikou smirked. "I know..."

"So... what was the experiment...?" Suicune asked.

"Oh... Manxmon simply wanted to see if hypnosis actually worked." Raikou replied. "He's a dunce... if he'd seen what Mariku had done to us, he would have known it actually worked."

Suicune giggled. "Yeah... so, why you?"

Raikou blushed. "Wanted to test on an idiot like me..."

Sweatdropping, Suicune glanced back at the room. "If that is true... why didn't he test it on Socramon or Lemurmon?"

"He said they haven't got a mind to hypnotize." Raikou said before sniggering. "But, don't worry, Suicune... the hypnosis didn't work on me."

Suicune raised an eyebrow. "How would you know...? Hypnosis don't exactly leave people aware of their actions..."

Raikou chuckled. "I know because it didn't work! However, Manxmon did tell me he left a hypnotic suggestion in my brain."

"A hypnotic suggestion...? Like what...?" Suicune asked.

"Well... he said that I will enter and exit my trance whenever I hear a bell ring." Raikou said. "But, I think he is bluffing. Chances of me actually being hypnotized by him is the same chances of Moltres and Articuno going to ki..."

From the kitchen, Manxmon rang a bell. "**IT'S READY!**"

Suicune could feel the sweat rolling down the side of her head as Raikou fell to the ground with his eyes closed, still. She knew he has fallen into a trance and won't wake up until Manxmon rings the bell again. She glanced at the room where the others are waiting. "So... wonder when Moltres and Articuno are gonna pair up..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(**_Y.YUGI:_ 6700**)

(**_NEO:_ 8000**)

Neo was nearly drooling. He could actually taste the sweet success of victory in his mouth as watched Yami gritting his teeth, a card in his hand glowing before it vanished.. "What's wrong, Yugi...? Don't tell me you've lost hope already...? I mean... I removed your key to victory... the ultimate dragon destroyer in Duel Monsters, Buster Blader! Without him, you are in my mercy... and with Red Eyes Darkness Dragon on the field, I will show no mercy on you!"

Yami looked up and gritted his teeth. "Neo..."

Above on the ledge, Brock looked down at the battle and frowed. "This doesn't look good... from here, it looks like Yugi is in grave danger..."

Busy unlocking the cage with the key, Koji nodded slowly. "I know... and what's worse, Yugi is putting his title on the line. He is putting his Duel King title on the line to save his friends that were set up by a maniac angel Digimon!"

Kari looked down. "I'll feel bad if Yugi has lost his title to Neo... but, I don't know if that title means everything to him. Do you...?"

Misty shrugged. "I dunno... we don't know him that well... and it looks like he also wants to save Neo along with us..."

Vulko held his D-Arc close to his chest and closed his eyes. "Let's ask Yugi if his King of Games title means so much to him when he wins... I know he can win... it's almost like I can sense it..."

Suzie smiled and stroked Vulko's head. "I believe you, Vulko... and I think Yugi's closest friends also believe that Yugi will win the battle..."

Joey was pressing himself against the barrier that was keeping him and the others away from Yugi and Neo. He was calling out with hope laced in his voice. "**YUGI...! SHOW HIM IT'S NOT TRUE, MAN...! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU HAVE BUSTER BLADER OR NOT, I KNOW YOU CAN WIN! BELIEVE IN YOUR DECK AND YOU'LL WIN! DON'T GIVE UP!**"

Smiling, Yami turned around and looked at Joey. "I know, Joey... thank you, my friend... I won't let you down." He turned back around and glanced at his field. The only thing that remained on his field was a face-down card that he had set up on his last turn. He looked up and frowned. "Neo... do you actually think that by removing one card from my deck, you have finally defeated me...? You have much to learn about being a true Duelist..."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Neo smirked. "Whatever... I end my turn, Yugi... and remember, I've used my Different Dimension Capsule Spell card earlier... you should be wondering what card I've chosen to add to my hand when I've reached my second Standby Phase..."

Yami drew his next card and glanced at his hand. "Even though you have both the field and LP advantage, I have the card advantage. You have no cards in your hand, Neo... and I'll make sure I destroy your dragon before you even have the chance to increase his ATK strength even higher!"

Neo laughed. "Good luck... however, without Buster Blader... you have no monsters that have the strength to destroy Darkness Dragon... just look at him and you'll understand."

(_Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. ATK/ 2400_ V _3900 DEF/2000_)

Duke frowned. "Unless Yugi places a monster on the field, he's gonna feel the full force of that Darkness Dragon's Inferno Dark Fire when Neo starts his next turn."

"He's **NOT** going to start his next turn..." Yami said as he held a card into the air. "As I've just drawn one of my classic Spell cards... **SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT...!**"

Neo's eyes widened in shock. "**WHAT...?**"

Joey grinned as yellow lights shaped like swords appeared around Neo and his Darkness Dragon. "Oh yeah! Take that, Neo!"

Yami smiled. "For the next three turns, Neo... neither Darkness Dragon nor any other monsters that you summon to the field can attack. So, you know for a fact that I'll be planning a counter-attack on you." He placed a card onto his Duel Disk. "And before I end my move, I shall summon my **Mystical Elf** in DEF mode!"

Appearing on the field, in front of Yami, was a blue-skinned elf in a holy garb. She kneeled on the floor in a praying position, humming.

(_Mystical Elf. ATK/800 DEF/2000_)

Snarling, Neo drew his next card. "I summon my Mirage Dragon in DEF mode!" As he slammed the card down, Neo glared at Yami. "As long as Mirage Dragon remains on the field, your Trap cards cannot be activated during the Battle Phase! Which means, if you are planning to destroy my Darkness Dragon by his own attack with your Trap cards, you'll have to get rid of my _Mirage Dragon_ first!"

A long golden dragon surrounded by a colourful rainbow hissed as he coiled himself up on the field.

(_Mirage Dragon. ATK/1600 DEF/600_)

Vulko's eyes widened at the colourful light. "Pretty colours..."

Misty sweatdropped before she shrugged. "Well... he is an eight year old kid..."

Blushing, Vulko rubbed the back of his head while giggling. "Sorry... though, it's a shame that beautiful light is ruined by a scary dragon..."

Koji smiled. "Can't blame you for that one, Vulko..."

"So... what's it gonna be, Yugi...? What's it gonna be?" Neo asked, grinning.

Kaiba growled. "_What is Neo doing...? When Neo ends his turn, Yugi will either have Mystical Elf destroy Mirage Dragon or summon a stronger monster. Either way, this will increase Darkness Dragon's ATK strength by another 300 points! However, the problem is that Yugi can switch his monster into DEF mode on his turn after destroying Mirage Dragon because Neo can't attack while the Swords of Revealing Light is in play... unless he knows a way to **DESTROY** the Swords!_"

Drawing his next card, Yami smiled. "All right... I am going to sacrifice my Mystical Elf to summon my Dark Magician Girl to the field... in ATK mode!"

Replacing the Mystical Elf was a cute female magician, twirling her staff around before winking.

(_Dark Magician Girl. ATK/2000 DEF/1700_)

"And now... Dark Magician Girl! Attack Mirage Dragon with **DARK BURNING ATTACK!**" Yami commanded.

The Dark Magician Girl twirled around before she unleashed a dark ball of energy from her staff that struck the Mirage Dragon and caused him to explode.

Gatomon turned her attention to Vulko. "Did you find **THAT** pretty...?"

Giggling, Vulko shook his head. "Nah... I find the Dark Magician Girl cute though..."

Misty and May glared at Brock. "We are waiting for you to make a comment about the Dark Magician Girl, Brock..."

Sweatdropping, Brock rubbed the back of his head in a nervous way. "Well... she's cute but, not as cute as Suzie... erm, wait... what I mean is... I'm... gonna join Joey and the others below now..."

Pikachu and Sceptile were both laughing as Suzie giggled. "Oh, Brock..."

Misty was busy examining her mallet. "Shame, Brock... because even if I'm in a cage or not, you'll never escape me, my ear-pulling or my mallet if you drool over Dark Magician Girl..."

"Yeah... **THAT'S** why I'm finally using common sense right now..." Brock muttered.

Misty glared at Brock. "Even with common sense, Brock... you still go over pretty girls..."

"I'm digging myself into a deeper hole here, aren't I?" Brock asked to himself.

May nodded her head. "Oh yeah... and it is deeper than the holes that Team Rocket digs up... "

Down below, Mai gritted her teeth. "Yugi may have got rid of Neo's advantage over Trap cards but, now he has increased the ATK strength of Darkness Dragon!"

Duke nodded. "Yeah... if Neo summons a weak dragon, it means he wants you to attack so he can have Darkness Dragon's ATK strength go higher and he'll attack back... costing you plenty of LP!"

Tea sighed. "He's not dumb, Neo is unlike..."

"**DON'T! SAY! IT!**" Joey hissed through gritted teeth.

(_Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. ATK/3900_ V _4200_)

"Was that either a good or a bad move you have made, Yugi...?" Neo asked, with a grin.

Yami didn't looked too worried as he took another card out of his hand and placed it onto his Duel Disk. "A good one for me, Neo... it will prevent you from gaining more advantage over me... I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

As a face-down card appeared behind the Dark Magician Girl and beside the one already placed on the field, Neo smirked as he drew his next card. "Pathetic..." Suddenly, a capsule appeared in front of Neo and opened up. "Ah... I forgot... it's my second Standby Phase ever since I played Different Dimension Capsule... I shall now add the removed card back into my hand..."

Suddenly, the card that Yami set before the arrival of the Darkness Dragon suddenly flipped up as Yami smirked. "And that activates my Trap! **ADD AND SUBTRACT!** This only activates if my opponent adds a card from his deck to his hand by the effect of a monster, Spell or Trap card! I have to now guess that the card you've chosen is either a monster, Spell or Trap. If I guessed correctly, you have to remove that card out of the game! If I'm wrong, I'll loose about 400 LP per monster on my field! I am willing to take this risk!"

With a wide grin on his face, Neo held up the card he added to his hand from Different Dimension Capsule. "OK, Yugi... go ahead... is it a monster, Spell or Trap card?"

Yami closed his eyes. "Simple... a monster card. Without any doubt, you've added the card that you've stolen from Pegasus that he was going to give to Seto Kaiba... **BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON!**"

A look of worry came over Neo's face as he glanced at the card. "_That is..._" He gritted his teeth in fury. "_That is..._"

Joey grinned. "Go on, Neo... **SAY IT! SAY IT!**"

Sighing, Neo lowered his head. "_That is..._" He lifted his head and laughed. "**WRONG!**"

Yami was taken aback, along with the others. "**WHAT...?**"

Laughing, Neo held up the card. "The card I've just added to my hand by using Different Dimension Capsule..." He turned it around to show the border of the card was green. "...is a **SPELL** card!"

"What...? But, I thought..." Yami started.

Shaking his head, Neo chuckled. "Yugi... I planned to summon the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon later... **MUCH** later. And I knew for a fact that when I played the Capsule card, you'd think I would have removed the Shining Dragon from play and add it to my hand. But, instead, I've added a Field Spell card to my hand while my opponent pays up a simple 400 of his LP after playing a foolish bet."

Yami sighed. "Curses... oh well, at least I only have my Dark Magician Girl on the field... if I had three or more, I would have done a lot more damage to my own LP..."

(**_Y.YUGI:_ 6300**)

Joey cursed under his breath. "Damn... I was with Yugi there... I thought it was Shining Dragon as well."

"As much as I hate to admit it... I thought so too..." Kaiba muttered before he turned around to have a thought. "_But... a **FIELD **Magic card... the only Field Magic card that works for Dragon monsters is Mountain... which only increases their ATK and DEF strength by 200. And that's it... unless..._" He glanced at Pegasus with wide eyes. "_**HE'S** created a Magic card for Dragon monsters only... like Skyscraper for the Elemental Heroes!_"

Neo raised his Duel Disk into the air and chuckled. "All right, Yugi... allow me to activate a brand new Field Spell card! I shall welcome you... to the **LAIR OF THE DRAGONS!**"

Yami gasped. "Lair of the Dragons...?"

Pegasus also gasped. "Not that card! It's still in working development!"

"Guess Neo didn't know about **THAT!**" Inumon muttered.

Neo chuckled. "Lair of the Dragons... **ACTIVATE...!**"

A blinding flash appeared and everyone covered their eyes to shield them. As the glow slowly vanished and everyone lowered their arms... they found themselves in a rocky wasteland littered the area with lava pools, clutches of eggs, and piles of treasure. From the lava pools, flames shaped like dragons leaped in and out. Statues shaped like dragons littered around the area, surrounded by lava or treasure. Located on four sides of the field like a English football pitch are huge stone dragon heads, opening their mouths in the position to roar, lava flowing oout of their mouths and into the pools.

Joey darted his head around. "Whoa! What a card! This looks so awesome!"

Duke nodded as he placed his hand on a nearby piece of treasure, only to go through it. "Yeah... though, it's best not to drool over the design of the card, Joey. I think we should worry about what the effects of this Lair of the Dragon card has to offer... and hope it offers to both sides rather than just giving Neo the advantage..."

Joey nodded before looking at Duke. "Hey... Duke, head up that ledge and join up with Koji, Brock and the others. They'll need some insight on the Duel seeing as they aren't used to the game."

Nodding, Duke started to climb the rocky area... which isn't part of the Lair of the Dragon hologram. "On it, Joey!"

"Wait! I'm coming to!" Tristan said, placing his hand on the rocky side... only to go through it and crash to the ground. "Field card... oy..."

Sweatdropping, Mai grabbed a real part of the rock and climbed up alongside Duke. "Oh brother..."

Neo chuckled. "What do you think, Yugi? It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"I must say, Neo... I am impressed." Yami said before he narrowed his eyes. "However, instead of gloating, why don't you proceed to explain to us the effects of Lair of the Dragon?"

Nodding, Neo glanced around the field with a grin. "Very well... I shall. Hmm... where shall I begin?" He chuckled. "All right, first of all... we can normal summon a Level 5 to 6 Dragon monster to the field without any sacrifices. If we normal summon a Level 7 or higher Dragon monster, we can just simply sacrifice one monster. Any Dragon monsters that aren't Special Summoned will have their ATK and DEF strength increased by 500 points. Next, at the cost of 1000 LP, I can Special Summon 1 Fusion-type Dragon monster to the field. Finally, this card can only be destroyed by playing another Field Spell card. In other words, they can't be destroyed by effects of monsters, Spell and Trap cards."

Yami gritted his teeth. "That is..."

Tea glared at Pegasus. "Still in working development, eh...?"

Joey was glaring at Pegasus as well. "After hearing those effects, how can that card be still in working developments...?"

"There is a simple reason..." Pegasus said. "I'm still thinking more effects."

Tea and Joey crashed to the ground while Kaiba smirked. "Well... at least Darkness Dragon's ATK strength won't increase by 500 because he was Special Summoned."

Neo smirked. "Well... no matter... before I make another move, I'll just pay 1000 of my LP in order to Special Summon a familiar three headed dragon of mine..." He pressed a button. "Come forth, **RED EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON...!**"

Vulko gasped. "Not him again...!"

Suzie held Vulko close while Vulpix hid behind her back. "We are in trouble..."

Joey got up and yelled out in fear. "**YUGI...!**"

May covered her eyes. "Oh dear..."

Tristan blinked. "Erm... should we say anything...?"

"Like what? Yelling out in fear before we yell out for help as we fall off?" Mai asked as she, Tristan and Duke were still climbing up the wall.

Tristan sweatdropped. "Er... point."

Neo laughed like a maniac. "**HAHAHAHA...! COME FORTH, RED EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON...! COME FORTH...!**"

Silence...

No sound of Neo's LP dropping by 1000...

No sound of a summoning that would have resulted the summoning of the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon...

Joey blinked. "Erm... what happened...?"

"Did Yugi blast him away that quickly?" May asked, uncovering her eyes.

Koji smirked as he finally unlocked the cage. "Guess the new effects are working."

Looking up, Vulko blinked. "New... effects...?"

Dropping his arms in shock, Neo glanced at his Duel Disk to see that his LP are still at 8000. "Wha...? What...? What is going on here...? Damn it... why didn't the summoning worked...? What has happened...?"

Pegasus stepped up. "Simple, Neo... Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon has to be summoned by a Fusion Summon. In other words, you must use the Polymerization card and fuse the three Red Eyes Black Dragons in order to bring out their Ultimate Dragon form."

Neo gaped at Pegasus. "Wha...? **WHAT...?** B...But, it didn't say on the card... when did..."

Yami held his Duel Disk up. "Neo... the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon card you possess is a prototype. Pegasus was forced to change the effects of that card a little to make sure it is not too broken anymore. However, because your Duel Disk will bring out the old effects of the REUD, Pegasus has developed a chip which I have attached to my Duel Disk that contains the information about the new effects of REUD. That information prevents you from using the old card's effects! In other words, summoning that dragon isn't as easy than you thought it would be."

Neo fumed. "**WHAT...? THAT'S UNFAIR..!**" He gasped for air before he held up the card he has drawn. "Never mind... I'll activate the Spell card, _Card of Santity_. With this card, both of us can now draw cards from our deck until each of us are holding six."

Brock frowned. "That doesn't sound good..."

"No, it doesn't..." Duke gasped as he, Tristan and Mai finally climbed up. "Hey... we are here to give ya the information you'll need about Duel Monsters..."

Misty smiled as she climbed out of the cage. "Thanks... are you three okay? Looks like you're tired..."

Mai gave off a weak smile. "We're fine... we just need to get more exercise..."

Tristan grumbled as he pulled himself up on the ledge. "Man... that's it, I am never gonna do wall-climbing again..."

Laughing, Koji helped Tristan up to his feet. "Actually... looks like you have to break that vow... when this is all over, we'll have to climb back down the wall."

Tristan's jaw dropped. "What...?" He fell to the ground. "Oh man..."

After he drew six cards from his deck, Neo glanced at his new hand and smirked. "Oh yes... this is perfect..." He held up a card. "Spell card,** Opposite Fusion Six Attack**!"

Tea raised her eyebrows. "Opposite Fusion Six Attack...? What kind of name is **THAT...?**"

Pegasus chuckled to himself. "Well... we did think up some strange names to monsters, Spell and Trap cards."

Kaiba nodded. "I know... you've got a monster card called _Anteatereatingant_."

Joey sweatdropped. "_Anteater_... erm... _Anteatereater_... No... _Anteatereatingan_..." He flinched. "I've think I bit my tounge."

"Opposite Fusion Six Attack... with this, I can Special Summon a Level 6 Fusion monster from my opponent's Fusion deck to his side of the field. And it starts off by removing the Material Monsters from your deck, hand or graveyard and removing them from the game." Neo explained. "However, that Fusion monster can't attack if I have one monster on the field or I have none."

Sweatdropping, May glanced at Tristan. "Do you have any idea what he said?"

Tristan shook his head. "No, I didn't..."

"Thank goodness... he lost me after he said Opposite Fusion Six Attack." May muttered.

Mai giggled. "Well... at least that name is better than _Anteatereatingant_."

Blinking, Tristan glanced at Mai. "_Anteatereaterant_?"

"No, Tristan... she said _Anteatereatingant_." Duke said.

Fuming, Tristan glared at Duke. "That's what I said!"

Duke shook his head. "No... you said _Anteatereaterant_. The right name is _Anteatereatingant_."

Tristan nodded. "I see... _Anteatingeaterant_?"

Sighing, Duke shook his head again. "No, no... _Anteatereatingant_."

"OK... let me try this again." Tristan said. "_Anteatereatinga_..."

"**ENOUGH...!**" Screamed Mai, May, Misty, Kari and Gatomon. That scream caused Tristan and Duke to hang on the edge of the ledge for dear life.

Brock sweatdropped. "I think they'll leave that monster name for a while."

Koji nodded. "A** LONG** while..."

Vulko sighed. "Moving on..."

Now... for your Fusion monster, Yugi... I know the perfect one to force you to bring out." Neo said, pointing to Yami's Duel Disk. "And there is only ONE Level 6 Fusion monster that I know you've got in that deck of yours! So, by removing Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet... it's time to summon forth your **CHIMERA THE FLYING MYTHICAL BEAST!**"

Yami gasped as a card in his hand glowed and formed into a huge lion-like beast with a horn on his head, Gazelle. Then, a card in his deck glowed and out came a brown-furred, four-armed monster known as Berfomet. Then, they fused into a huge four-legged, two-headed beast creature with massive bird wings.

"_Why...?_" Yami whispered. "_Why are you helping me summon **ANOTHER **monster...?_"

(_Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. ATK/2100 DEF/1800_)

Neo chuckled. "Chimera has a special ability that I know of already, Yugi... when he is destroyed, you can summon either Gazelle or Berfomet from your graveyard to the field in either ATK or DEF. However, his special ability is useless seeing as they are both removed from the game... oh well, at least you have two monsters on the field now..."

Yami was confused. Why would Neo play a card that would allow his opponent to have an advantage unless... "Neo... I have a feeling there is another effect from Opposite Fusion Six Attack..."

Nodding, Neo pointed to his Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. "Correct... for one turn only... I will select one of my monsters on my side of the field and when he attacks, he'll attack the same same multiple as half the level of the summoned Fusion monster."

Tea narrowed her eyes. "Chimera's Level is 6! Half of 6 is 3 so..." Her eyes widened in horror as she gasped. "**NO...!** That means that Neo will win this Duel!"

Joey nodded. "Yeah... in his first and second attack, he'll have Darkness Dragon destroy either the Dark Magician Girl or Chimera! And in his third and final attack, Yugi's gonna feel the full force of his dragon's 4200 ATK power!"

Kaiba smirked. "I am the only Duelist that has the right to beat Yugi and Neo is going to take that right away from me... However, if you are right... why don't I feel worried...? Simple reason, this is Yugi Muto! He will not lose!"

Inumon tapped Kaiba's shoulder. "Hello... Neo just wasted his card... he can't attack because the Swords of Revealing Light is still in play!"

"Simple reason... Neo has drawn a card that will allow him to destroy the Swords. Thus, giving him the chance to attack Yugi's monsters and finishing his LP off." Kaiba said. "Shame it'll never happen..."

Inumon frowned. "How do you me..."

Neo took out another card from his hand and placed it onto his Disk. "Activate a classic Spell card... the ultra-powerful **MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON!** With this card, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on either side of the field... so say goodbye, Swords of Revealing Light!"

Yami covered his eyes as a powerful gust of wind came out of nowhere and shattered the Swords of Revealing Lights away. He smiled a little. "I see... excellent play, Neo..."

Smirking, Neo glanced at his hand before pointing at Yami. "You can give me another pleased look once I eliminate you and your LP! Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, it's time for this Duel to end! **INFERNO DARK FIRE...! TIMES 3...!**"

The Red Eyes Darkness Dragon reared his head back before thrusting it forward to unleash a powerful blast of flames from it's mouth, directing his attack towards the Dark Magician Girl.

As the flames draw closer to the cute Spellcaster, Yami didn't looked too worried. "Neo... your lust for victory has blinded you from thinking carefully about your next move..."

Neo looked confused. "What do you mean...?" He glanced at Yami's field. The King of Games has Dark Magician Girl, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast and...Neo's eyes widened in fear...a face-down card. "**DAMN IT...! NO...!**"

Yami smirked. "For failing to notice my face-down card, Neo... you have to pay the price..." The face-down card flipped up and Neo recoiled in shock and horror. "I activate my Trap card... **MIRROR FORCE...!** It'll not only negate Darkness Dragon's attack, Neo but, it'll also destroy everyone of your monsters that are in ATK position."

Neo gasped. "**NO...! DARKNESS DRAGON, PULL BACK...!**"

However, it was too late. A barrier came in front of the Dark Magician Girl, just when the flames of the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon was about to strike her. With the power of Mirror Force, the flames bounced off and engulfed the black dragon with his own fire attack. He roared out in pain before he exploded into digital dust.

Joey cheered. "All right! Yugi beat Neo with his own attack!"

Red Eyes rubbed his eyes with a tissue. "Oh... sayanora, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon... I thy know him well..."

SnowAgumon sweatdropped. "Where did he get that tissue from...?"

Peguinmon shrugged. "All I know is... he needs to work on his speeches..."

Inumon nodded. "Yeah... it's I knew him well... not I thy know him well..."

"So sue me! I was trying to be dramatic..." Red Eyes muttered with a pout.

Neo gritted his teeth, glanced at his hand and closed his eyes. He had no monsters to summon to the field to protect his LP. "I... end... my turn..."

"Thanks to the effects of your Opposite Fusion Six Attack, Chimera can't attack your LP! However, Dark Magician Girl can!" Yami said, drawing his next card before pointing to Neo. "Attack! **DARK BURNING ATTACK...!**"

Neo gasped and took a step back as Dark Magician Girl twirled around and threw a ball of dark energy towards him. "Damn you, Yugi... Damn yo..." He was covered up by the dark negative energy sphere. "**ARGH...!**"

(_**NEO:** 6000_)

As Neo slowly got up from the floor, Yami placed two cards down onto his Duel Disk. "Before I end my turn, I'll place two cards face down. Your move, Neo..."

Panting, Neo glared at Yami as he drew his next card. "You..." He glanced at the card he drew and smirked. "I activate the effect of Lair of the Dragon! I can summon a Dragon monster that is either a Level 5 or 6 to the field without offering any sacrifices! And I call upon... **AIRDRAMON...!**"

(_Airdramon. ATK/2000_ V_ 2500DEF/400_ V _900_)

Vulko shivered. "Airdramon is one of the most powerful Champion Digimon to exist... alongside ExVeemon and Angemon... their special attacks are Spinning Needle and God Tornado..."

Duke sighed. "And I have no idea what effect that Airdramon card has... we better watch and see what it has to offer..."

"Airdramon's special ability activated! First of all, I can summon two Airdramon Tokens with the same ATK and DEF to the field." Neo said as two monsters that look like Airdramon took place beside the real one.

(_Airdramon Token. X2 ATK/2000_ V _2500DEF/400_ V _900_)

Yami gasped while Joey simply smirked. "Oh, come on... what's the point of doing that...? Airdramon is in the middle and Yugi will have Chimera easily destroy him because there are more than one monster..."

Neo waved a finger. "Ah, ah... that's not all. If Yugi attacks, Airdramon and the Tokens will make a random change. In other words, it is up to fate if Chimera destroys the real Airdramon... or not. A bonus part is that as long as Airdramon remains on the field, the Tokens can't be destroyed in battle. And if Yugi attacks a Token, he'll recieve 500 worth of damage towards his LP..."

Joey sweatdropped. "Well... then, in order to escape that... Yugi won't attack them..."

Neo shook his head. "Wrong, Wheeler. If Yugi doesn't attack, Airdramon can randomly discard one card from his deck to the graveyard. Now... unless Yugi wants to keep all his cards in his deck to use... he better attack." He picked up two cards from his hand and placed it onto his disk. "I shall now set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Yami frowned as two face-down cards appeared behind the three Airdramon before he drew his next card. "I must find a way to destroy those Airdramon without losing any of my LP or my deck..." He glanced at his hand and closed his eyes. "Dark Magician Girl... Chimera... I am sorry... but, I have no choice..."

Neo crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked. "Well...? What's it gonna be, Yugi...? Will you attack...? Or will you lose a valuble card from your deck...?"

Sitting on a rock nearly, Duke closed his eyes. "This is a tough choice for Yugi..."

Kari walked over to Duke. "Why...? Why don't he just risk a card from his deck...?"

"Because there are other ways of winning the Duel than reducing your opponent's LP to zero." Mai explained. "You can either force the opponent to surrender or reduce his deck limit to zero. When he can't draw anymore cards, you win the Duel."

Kari gasped. "Oh no... what can he do...?"

Looking up, Yami drew a card from his hand and held it into the air. "Neo... I am neither losing any LP nor am I losing any cards from my deck... I activate the Spell card I've just drawn... **DARK HOLE...!**"

Neo gasped. "**WHAT...? NO...!**"

"The Airdramon Tokens can't be destroyed in battle but, they can be destroyed by the effects of a monster, Spell or Trap card! Which is why Dark Hole will destroy every monster on the field!" Yami said.

Kari smiled while Gatomon clapped her paws. "Every monster, huh...? Wow, Yugi is really smart."

Tristan sighed. "Guess he had no choice..."

Gatomon looked up with a confused look. "Why...? That Dark Hole will eliminate his problem, right?"

"Actually... it will not only elimate his problem but, will cause problems for him." Tristan said. "You see, Dark Hole will destroy **EVERY** monster on the field... on** BOTH** sides. Not only Neo will lose his Airdramon but, Yugi will lose both his Dark Magician Girl and Chimera!"

Kari and Gatomon gasped. "**WHAT...?**" They directed their attention towards the battlefield.

A massive black hole appeared above the field, sucking in energy as the Airdramon and his Tokens roared out and were soon absorbed into darkness. Neo hissed. "**NO...! DAMN IT...! NO...!**"

Yami looked at his Dark Magician Girl and Chimera with a sad look as they both looked at him with concern. "I'm sorry... Please forgive me..." Chimera softly growled and the Dark Magician Girl gave off a soft smile. Yami smiled back. "Thank you, my friends... you'll be avenged... I promise..."

With a slight nod, the Dark Magician Girl and Chimera were lifted up by the force of the Dark Hole and vanished within it. Yami sighed as Neo continued to curse. "Damn you, Yugi..." He then, smirked. "Oh well... not a total loss... you've gotten rid two of your monsters that both had 2000 ATK points or higher..."

Shaking his head, Yami picked up a card from his hand and placed it onto his field. "I shall summon my Silent Magician LV4 in DEF mode. And then, I end my turn."

Appearing on the field was a small magician wearing white clothes and held a staff in his hands as he kneeled to the floor.

(_Silent Magician LV4. ATK/1000 DEF/1000_)

Neo cursed. "A LV monster... which means, Yugi can level up that Silent Magician to a more powerful form! I must stop him!" He pointed to his field. "Before I start my turn, I'll activate one of my face-down Trap cards... **DRAGON'S RAGE!**"

As one of Neo's face-down cards flipped up, Koji's eyes widened. "I remember that one... he used it against that Jaden guy during Kaiba's tournament... it suppose to deal damage to your LP even if your monster is in DEF mode, right?"

Mai nodded. "Yeah... if Neo attacks one of Yugi's DEF monsters with a Dragon monster while Dragon's Rage is in play, then the difference between the dragon monster's ATK points and Yugi's defensive monster's DEF points will be put as damage towards Yugi's LP..."

Tristan flinched. "And with his Silent Magician's DEF points at 1000... Yugi is gonna get heavy damage!"

Neo smirked. "What do you have to say about that, hmm...?"

Yami also smirked. "Nothing... except, I'll activate a Trap card as well..." To Neo's horror, one of Yami's two face down cards flipped up. "**Seven Tools of the Bandit**! With this card, I can negate and destroy a Trap card that's just been activated. However, there is a cost..."

May gulped. "What sort of cost...?"

Tristan rubbed his head. "A 1000 LP cost..."

"He's giving up 1000 of his LP just to negate that Trap card...?" Misty gasped.

Tristan nodded. "Yeah... however, don't worry about it. There is one thing that we Duelists know when we play the game... it's not about the LP, it's about the cards that you play."

Neo covered his eyes as his Dragon's Rage Trap card exploded. "Damn it... oh well, at least I'm in the lead again..."

(**_Y.YUGI:_ 5300**)

"It's a small price to pay but, it is worth it." Yami calmly said.

Growling, Neo pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Fine... I'll activate my second face-down Trap card... It's called_ Hidden Book of Spell_..." As the face-down Trap card flipped up, Neo took two cards out from his graveyard. "By the effect of my Trap card, I can return two Spell cards from my graveyard to my deck. And I choose _Graceful Charity_ and _Card of Santity_."

Yami frowned. "After which, you will shuffle your deck before you draw..."

Nodding, Neo placed his fingers on top of his shuffled deck. "Yeah... and you better hope that my next draw won't result in your defeat, Yugi." He drew his next card and chuckled. "Oh yes... this is perfect..." He held up the card. "Yugi... prepare to feel pain like no other..."

Yami widened his eyes. "What...?"

Suddenly, the images of the Red Eyes Baby Chick and Mirage Dragon appeared in front of Neo. "I am going to remove one Light monster and one Dark monster from the game..."

Pegasus gasped in horror. "Oh no... not that..."

"Removing a Light monster and a Dark monster...? Doesn't this look kinda familiar...?" Joey asked.

Tea nodded. "Yeah... Yugi used this to summon the _Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning_..."

Pegasus shook with fear. "This isn't good... Neo is summoning that forbidden card I've mentioned before!"

"**WHAT...?**" Joey and Tea gasped, whirling around at Pegasus.

Yami closed his eyes. "Of course... I should have known you would have that card, Neo..."

Chuckling, Neo slammed the card onto his Duel Disk. "Well then, it is time to bring him out! I call upon the deadly powers of the **CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON - ENVOY OF THE END...!**"

The Red Eyes Black Chick and Mirage Dragon vanished off field, and in their place appeared a massive dragon with green flesh and gold and silver armor covering its body in rings around the tail, going along the bones and fingers of its two great wings and two much smaller ones, its claws, its shoulders and chest, its knees and toes, up its neck, and covering its fearsome head. A mane of long orange hair streamed down from that head as it raised its head in a roar, its armored face framed by its four horns.

(_Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End. ATK/3000 DEF/2500_)

Duke stood up in shock. "**DAMN IT! THIS ISN'T GOOD!**"

Koji looked at Duke while gritting his teeth. "Lemme guess... Chaos Emperor Dragon is the opposite of that Black Luster Soldier, right...? As well as his special ability...?"

Duke nodded. "Yeah... Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End... a card so powerful that it is banned from most advance-level Duel Monster tournaments so everything can be fair!"

Everyone else looked nervous as Vulko asked. "What is Chaos Emperor's special ability...?"

Mai closed her eyes. "By giving up 1000 of his own LP, Neo can send every card from both player's hand and on the field to the graveyard. And for every card that goes into the graveyard, Yugi will recieve 300 points worth of damage to his LP each!"

Misty paled. "That's not good..."

Neo chuckled. "OK, Yugi... you have two cards on the field and I only have one. However, you have three cards in your hand and I have four... so, the total of LP damage when I activate Chaos Emperor's special power is about... 3000!"

Joey sweatdropped. "Ah nuts..."

Yami smiled. "Sorry, Neo... that'll have to wait..." As he said this, his second face-down card flipped up. "I activate my Trap card, **SOUL DELAY...!**"

"Hey... didn't he use that card before...?" Inumon asked.

SnowAgumon nodded. "Yeah... he used it against Phillipe during Kaiba's mini-tournament..."

Neo stepped back, gritting his teeth. "Curses..."

The image of the Soul Delay Trap card glowed while Chaos Emperor Dragon hissed before he froze on the spot. Yami proceeded to explain. "For the next three turns, Chaos Emperor Dragon can neither attack nor activate his special ability, thus rendering him useless and giving me enough time to make a comeback!"

Rubbing his temples, Neo hissed. "Fine... I end my turn..."

"Thank you, Neo..." Yami said as he drew his next card. He glanced at it before smiling. "I am going to switch my Silent Magician LV4 to ATK mode!"

Neo frowned. "Why...? His ATK strength is too weak to overcome Chaos Emperor's..."

Yami smirked. "Oh really...?"

As Silent Magician LV4 stood up, Neo gasped. "**WHAT...?**"

(_Silent Magician LV4. ATK/1500 DEF/1000_)

Yami smiled. "Something wrong, Neo...?"

Neo pointed at the Silent Magician LV4. "His... His ATK strength... it was at 1000!"

Nodding, Yami glanced at his Silent Magician LV4. "I know... however, you've forgotten that Silent Magician is a LV monster. Each LV monster has their own special ability and this one is no exception. For every card that you draw from your deck, Neo... my Silent Magician LV4 will recieve a Spell Counter. And for every Spell Counter that he recieves, his ATK strength will go up by 500 points. He can only gain about 5 Spell Counters."

"5 Spell Counters... and each Spell Counter will give that shorty 500 extra points..." Neo muttered before his eyes widened in shock. "3500 ATK points...?"

With a nod, Yami drew a card out of his hand. "Yes... however, when Silent Magician LV4 recieves 5 Spell Counters, I can evolve him into Silent Magician LV8!"

Neo gritted his teeth before he smirked. "Oh... why should I worry...? I'll just summon a Dragon monster with 2000 ATK points or higher so it can easily destroy that magician of yours..."

With a smile, Yami slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "Why should we wait...? I'll call him out right now with this..." A holographic image of the card Yami played appeared behind the Silent Magician LV4. "I activate the Spell card, **LEVEL UP! **This will bypass the effects of a LV monster and have him evolve into his next LV form right away..."

Neo gasped. "**NO...!**"

"So... by sending Silent Magician LV4 to the graveyard... I can summon forth the ultimate **SILENT MAGICIAN LV8...!**" Yami announced as his LV4 version of Silent Magician glowed.

The minature form of Silent Magician soon grew taller, his staff becoming longer and more powerful. The glow vanished as the newly evolved magician twirled his staff around and glared at Neo.

(_Silent Magician LV8. ATK/3500 DEF/1000_)

Joey pumped his fist into the air. "Oh yeah, Yug! Take him down!"

Yami nodded. "I shall... Silent Magician LV8, attack Chaos Emperor Dragon with **SILENT SPELL STRIKE!**"

Silent Magician LV8 raised his staff into the air as the tip started to glow. Then, after a moment, he threw his staff down and shot a massive ball of light that engulfed the Chaos Emperor Dragon before exploding.

"**GAH...! DAMN IT...!**" Neo yelled out in anger. "**NO...!**"

(**_NEO:_ 5500**)

(**_Y.YUGI:_ 5300**)

"They are almost even now..." Tea whispered.

Kaiba nodded. "Yes... however, Neo's strong sense of power is slowly dying... soon, he'll run out and Yugi will come out as the victor... he's unworthy of having that title as the King of Games..."

Yami took two cards out of his hand and placed them onto his Duel Disk. "I shall now summon a monster in face-down position before setting a card face-down as well. I end my turn."

Neo growled. "My move!" He glanced at the card he just drew and slotted it in. "I activate the Spell card, Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two more cards from my deck!"

As Neo drew two more cards from his deck, May wiped her forehead. "Phew... that was close... I actually thought Yugi was a goner there... guess he proves us wrong, huh...?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah... but, I should have known that he'll be fighting hard against Neo... just like he did against Mariku. I hope he summons Obelisk the Tormentor again..."

May smiled. "Yeah..." She then, blinked. "Who...?"

Tristan sweatdropped. "Obelisk the Tormentor... an Egyptian God card... you were with us during the Duel! Why don't you remember Obelisk...?"

Brock muttered. "Maybe because Mariku placed her under hypnosis and she wasn't aware of what was happening...?"

"Forget it..." Tristan sighed.

Neo slammed a card onto his Duel Disk. "By the effects of my Lair of the Dragon card, I shall summon the Level 6 _Luster Dragon #2_ in DEF mode!"

Appearing on the field, kneeling on the ground was a a dragon with turquoise skin. Massive, wings were on its back and folded up. Three horns protruded at the top of the dragon's head. Its arms were muscularly-built and equipped with deadly claws. The feet, too, had sharp claws. Its legs were lined with large crystals. Its eyes were red and its snout was long.

(_Luster Dragon#2. ATK/2400_ V _2900DEF/1200_ V _1700_)

Joey nudged Kaiba in the elbow. "Hey, Kaiba... it's one of your favourites..."

Kaiba glared at Joey. "What do you expect me to say, Underdog...? Traitor...?"

"**UNDERDOG...? WHY I OUGHTA...**" Joey started to fume just before Tea grabbed him by the ear. "Ow..."

Tea sighed. "Put a sock in it, Wheeler..."

Neo slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "And finally, I activate Nightmare Steelcage that shall prevent us from using our Battle Phases for the next two turns!"

Ancient dome-shaped cages covered Neo, Luster Dragon #2, Yami and the Silent Magician LV8, but the Duel King simply smiled. "Looks like I have you backed in the corner now, Neo... but, I'm sure you'll find a way to get out"

Neo narrowed his eyes. "Oh yes... damn it, Yugi... I'll make sure of that! I end my turn..."

Yami drew his next card and pointed at the Luster Dragon #2. "Prepare yourself, Neo... Silent Magician LV8, attack that dragon with **SILENT SPELL STRIKE...!**"

Neo laughed. "You gotta be kidding me... Nightmare Steelcage prevents you from attacking for the next two turns! Why..."

Silent Magician LV8 shot his attack upon the Luster Dragon #2, causing him to explode.

As the dust slowly cleared away, Kaiba smirked. "Looks like Neo has forgotten about the fact that Silent Magician LV8 has an unstoppable effect... oh well..."

"Silent Magician LV8's special ability... as long as he remains on the field, no Spell cards can effect him." Yami explained. "He is immune to them..."

Neo cursed. "Damn it..."

Yami closed his eyes. "I end my turn..."

Hissing, Neo drew his next card from his deck. "Right... I'm not gonna waste my Nightmare Steelcage any longer..." He slotted a card in. "I activate _Emergency Provisions_... for every Spell and Trap cards that I send to the graveyard, I regain 1000 LP! So, I'll send Nightmare Steelcage to the graveyard and I'll take the lead!"

(**_NEO:_ 6500**)

Yami frowned. "I see..."

"Next... I shall summon forth your worst nightmare!" Neo called out as he slotted another card in. "I activate the Spell card that that will claim my victory... **DRAGON'S MIRROR...!**"

Vulko gulped. "Uh oh..."

"Here we go again..." Joey groaned.

Blinking, Tea glanced at Joey with a confused look. "What...? What are you talking about...?"

Sighing, Joey rubbed his temples. "Remember when you guys came into the cave at the moment Neo summoned the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon to beat me...?" After Tea nodded, Joey continued. "All three Red Eyes Black Dragons were currently resting in his graveyard and Neo used that card to summon their Ultimate Dragon form."

Tea widened her eyes. "He **WHAT...?**"

Nodding, Joey glanced at Neo's Dragon Mirror card as a huge mirror took shape on the field in front of him. "Yeah... by removing the material monsters from his field and graveyard out of the game, Neo can summon a Fusion Dragon monster to the field... **AND** it count as a Fusion Summon!"

Kaiba closed his eyes and smirked. "Why worry...? Neo can't summon the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon... he needs **ALL **three of his Red Eyes Black Dragon on either the field or the graveyard... and he only has one..." He opened his eyes and gasped. "Oh no... unless..." He gritted his teeth. "Damn it..."

Neo smirked. "Dragon's Mirror will allow me to summon a Dragon-type Fusion monster to the field by removing the material monsters from my field or graveyard and out of the game... this counts as a Fusion Summon." He glanced at Pegasus. "Nice try, Pegasus... but, you can't stop me from summoning him forever..."

Pegasus raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking abo..." He stopped in mid-sentence as the mirror shone. "Oh no..."

Inside the mirror was three familiar black dragons with their eyes coloured red. Joey's jaw dropped. "No freaking way... he has all three of his Red Eyes Black Dragons in his graveyard...? **HOW...? WHEN...?**"

Neo laughed. "Lemme give you a riddle... What card allows you to draw three from your deck but, leaves you with one...?"

Tristan blinked. He heard this riddle before in Duel Academy yesterday. He slapped his head. "Of course... the two cards that Neo discarded into his graveyard by the effects of Graceful Charity! The five dragons to power up the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's ATK strength to 3900 was Cave-Dwelling Dragon, Red Eyes Black Chick and **THREE** Red Eyes Black Dragons!"

Duke groaned. "Perfect... and because summoning a Dragon-type Fusion monster counts as a Fusion Summon, there's nothing holding Neo back from summoning the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

Mai nodded. "And if Neo either calls it right or wrong, Yugi is in deep trouble!"

"Yugi... there is no way in hell you can escape my wrath!" Neo hissed as the mirror glowed and shattered. "I remove my three Red Eyes Black Dragon and summon forth... **RED EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON...!**"

The light vanished and in it's place was a huge black dragon with three heads, their eyes glowing red as steam came flowing out of their mouths.

(_Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon. ATK/4000 DEF/3500_)

A holographic coin appeared in the air where Neo caught it. Yami closed his eyes. "I hope Neo calls this wrong... if he calls it right, it'll be like facing the Darkness Dragon all over again..."

Neo smirked as he fiddled with the coin. "All right, Yugi... you are trapped as my Ultimate Dragon's special ability is activated... and even if I call it right or wrong, you will still lose... Once I flip the coin, I have to call it either heads or tails. If I call it right, Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon's ATK strength will be doubled to 8000! However, if I call it wrong, a direct attack to your LP! Either way, I'll win... **HEADS...!**"

As the coin spun in the air, Yami smirked. "Oh really...?"

Neo caught the coin and slammed it onto the hand. He uncovered it and laughed. "Tails! You'll now get a full 4000 ATK point damage from Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Yami shook his head. "No, Neo... you are wrong..."

Neo raised an eyebrow. "What...? Why do you say that...?" He heard something on his Duel Disk and glanced down. "**WHAT...?**"

(**_NEO:_ 8500**)

(**_Y.YUGI:_ 7300**)

Joey blinked. "Erm... their LP increased...? But, how...?" He took another blink and grinned. "Oh yeah... of course! Pegasus! This is another new effect of Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon that you've replaced, huh?"

Pegasus nodded. "Oh yes... The new effects, along with the Fusion Summon rule, still has the coin toss. If called right, the ATK strength of the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon will double up to a mere 8000 points. While the second effect will activate if you call it wrong will have both player's LP increased by 2000. And finally, if the Ultimate Dragon is destroyed in anyway... you can summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon from the graveyard to the field."

Mai laughed. "And due to the fact that you've played Dragon's Mirror to summon the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon, that means the last effect has now been rendered useless!"

Neo's jaw dropped. "**WHAT...?** Th... This is unfair..."

Yami shook his head. "Life is unfair, Neo... the only problem is that you are letting it get to you..." He sighed as Neo glared at him. "Neo... I've heard about you and your family being abandoned by your father... I have a feeling he is the cause of your behaviour..."

Everyone was silent as Neo lowered his head and his entire body started to shake. "_That's... that's..._" He looked up, anger in his eyes. "**HOW DID YOU KNOW...? I NEVER TOLD IT TO ANYONE...!**"

Pegasus stepped up. "I found out for myself, Neo... thanks to past records concerning your family, I've learned much about your father betraying you and your family..."

Joey nodded slowly. "And Pegasus told us about how your sister is in a coma, resting in a medical ward during your Duel against Jaden Yuki last Monday..."

Kaiba stepped forward. "And I've located your father, Neo... and I have lawyers readying themselves to contact your mother to give her the details on how she can sue him..." He narrowed his eyes. "However, I am interested to know how your father's actions caused you to be like this..."

Looking up, Neo closed his eyes. "My father... was kind to me... he was kind to me, to my sister and even to my mother... we were a happy family... but then, he changed for unknown reasons... it was as if he were showing his true colours..."

0000000000000000000000000000

(It all started when I was nine... coming back from school with my report card... I'd gained an '_F_' on my maths test... and even though my mother was consoling me, saying I've tried so hard... my father was different...)

_Henito Saiba was rapidly shaking the nine-year old Neo by the shoulders. "**DAMN IT, YOU BRAT...! AFTER I TOLD EVERYONE YOU WERE SMART, YOU FAILED! YOU FAILED YOURSELF! YOU FAILED ME! YOU FAILED THE ENTIRE FAMILY!**"_

_Neo's eyes started to fill up with tears. "I...I'm sorry, daddy... really..."_

_Snarling, Henito raised his hand into the air. "**DON'T GIVE ME THAT CR...**" He stopped as he felt a hand grabbing his wrist. He whirled around and lowered his eyes. "What are you doing...?"_

_Neo's mother, Sakuya, was holding Henito's wrist with her hand and gave her husband a pleading look. "Please... control yourself... he did his best! Believe me, he tried! He tried! He never failed anyone!"_

_Jerking his wrist out of his wife's hand, Henito walked over to the front door, muttering. "I'm going out for a drink... I'll be back soon..." He stopped at the door before turning back around to Neo with a fierce look in his eyes. "Neo... for the next two months, you are grounded!"_

_Neo gasped. "Wha...? But, daddy, I..."_

_"**DON'T TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT...!**" Henito yelled out as he opened the door. "Neo... this is life! You have take on every challenge by force with an iron heart! If not, you are deemed as a failure... **LIKE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!**" He walked through the door and slammed it behind him._

_Sakuya sighed before she glanced at Neo. "Go to your room, Neo... I'll... try and talk some sense into your father as soon as he gets home... okay...?"_

_Looking up at her mother, Neo's eyes started to water with tears. "But, momma... he... he..."_

_Nodding, Sakuya patted Neo's head. "I know, Neo... I know..."_

(Speaking to that old fool wouldn't do much good... as soon as he came back, he was totally drunk and swearing like a sailor. First thing he did when he came home was yell out with horrible language before heading to bed and passing out... And next morning, mom's talk didn't work... he was sticking by his words... saying that I was grounded for the next two months until I learned to do things right...

Those are his words... his **WISE** words... This is life! I have to take on every challenge by force with an iron heart! If I don't do that... I will become a failure... Heh... too bad it never occured to him that **HE** was a failure... However, I was wondering if he was right all right... that I was a failure... but, someone proved to me he was wrong...)

_Neo walked into his room and slammed the door, tears flowing down his cheeks. His father gave him another telling off... for arriving back home.. five minutes late! Sakuya said that he was being ridiculous but, Henito snapped back saying that Neo should learn to be on time or he'll suffer the backlash of being late._

_"You are not my father..." Neo hissed, slamming his fists onto his desk. "I hate you... I hate you... **I HATE YOU...!**" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "**GO AWAY...!**"_

Neo...?_" Came a timid voice from behind the door. Neo gasped. "_Neo, it's me...

_Neo slapped his head. "Rei... oh no..." He ran over to the door and opened it to let his younger sister, Rei, in. "I'm sorry, Rei... a lot of stuff has happened and..."_

_Rei shook her head. The younger Saiba looked almost like Sora Takenouchi, the Digidestined of Love and Tai's current girlfriend. She hugged her older brother gently. "Don't worry, big brother... whatever father says to you is not true. That's what momma told me... never let bullies get to me..."_

_Neo blinked. "You think dad is a bully...?"_

_Rei nodded. "Of course... look at the way he's been treating you ever since you failed your maths exam. I know you did your best... momma knows that you did your best as well... it's papa who lacks common sense..."_

_Neo chuckled. "Yeah... guess you're right, Rei..." He hugged Rei back. "Thank you, Rei... thank you..."_

(Whenever my father made me depressed, Rei was always there to cheer me up... to help me get through the hard times that our father was giving me...

However, it was unknown to us both that in two months time... our lives would change **FOREVER!**)

_Neo and Rei were walking through the front door, laughing about a subject when they saw Sakuya sitting at the table. She was crying over a piece of paper, with her head on her hands. Neo blinked. "Mom...? What's wrong...?"_

_Looking up, Sakuya sniffed as she stood up. "Neo... Rei... oh my... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."_

_Rei started to look worried. "Mom... what is the matter...? Why are you crying...?"_

_Kneeling down, Sakuya wrapped her arms around Neo and Rei. "I'm sorry, you two... your father won't be coming home anymore.."_

_Blinking, Neo squirmed out of Sakuya's grasp. "What...? Why...?"_

_Lowering her head, Sakuya closed her eyes. "He... he left... he left us... he ran away..."_

(Rei and I couldn't believe what that monster has done... leaving us behind... It forced our mother to work hard in order to make sure we don't get thrown out into the streets! And do you want to know why he left...? According to the note he left behind before he vanished... he left because of **ME!** He said I failed him too many times and decided that he couldn't live with a failure anymore... the last time I saw his ugly mug was the morning of the day that he left... and I never heard what happened to that traitor until now...

As if that wasn't enough... three years later... when I was eleven and Rei was ten... our lives took another turn to hell!)

_"I dunno, Rei... are you sure that's a good idea...?" Neo asked as he and Rei walked down the streets with Rei holding a poster in her hands. "After all... the Digimon Battle Card game is new and I'm just starting to learn the rules... plus, it isn't as popular as Maximillion Pegasus' Duel Monsters game..."_

_Rei giggled. "Oh... grow up, big brother! Stop being a worrywart. You are a great gamer in the Digimon card game. I'm sure you'll take down the others easily!"_

_Turning around, Neo smiled a little. "You sure...?"_

_Rei stopped and smiled. "Yeah... no doubt about it!"_

_Neo closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Rei... I'll do it!"_

_Rei nodded her head. "Go, big bro!"_

_"Neo...! Rei...! You guys...!" Called out a voice. The two Saiba siblings turned around to see a boy waving from the other side of the road, carrying a couple of digital devices. "I'm glad I caught up with you!"_

_Smiling, Rei waved back. "Look, Neo... it's Hideto! Hey, Hideto!"_

_Neo smirked. "Hideto Fujimoto... I don't know what is with you... raising two Digimon at the same time..." He called back. "What is happening, Hideto...? Looks like you are pleased with something!"_

_Nodding, Hideto held up his two devices. "Both my Digimon evolved! Org is now a WarGreymon and Meruga is now a MetalGarurumon! With this, I can merge them into Omnimon!"_

_Neo's eyes widened as well as his smile. "No way... good work, Hideto!"_

_Rei nodded. "Yeah, great work!" She started to walk over the road. "Come on, Neo! Let's check 'em out!"_

_Neo suddenly looked nervous. "Rei... be careful... this IS a road..."_

_"I know that, Neo... but, there aren't any cars coming around so, don't worry." Rei said as she walked over the road._

_Closing his eyes, Neo sighed. "If you say so..." He looked up and gasped. A car just came out of nowhere and is going too fast. "No... no... **REI...! LOOK OUT...!**"_

_Rei stopped and turned around. "Huh...?" She gasped. "**AHH...!**"_

_Both Neo and Hideto cried out in shock and horror. "**REI...!**" "**NO...!**"_

(The driver tried to stop his car from hitting Rei with full force but, it was too late... I was standing in shock along with Hideto as we were led onto the ambulance that was carrying my sister to the hospital...

Along with my mother, we waited for the news about Rei... the doctors and nurses tried their best to keep her alive! We spent nearly four hours waiting... waiting... **PRAYING**... for something good to happen... however, when the lead doctor came out, it was nothing more than a mixed mesage of good news... and bad news...)

_As the doctor walked out from the ward where Rei was resting in, Sakuya stood up along with Neo and Hitedo. "Doctor... doctor, I am Sakuya Saiba... please... tell me... how is my daughter...?"_

_The doctor sighed and rubbed his temples. "Mrs Saiba... I have good news and bad news about your daughter. The good news is that we were able to keep her alive. She is going to live..."_

_Sakuya sighed with relief. "Thank goodness..." She then looked worried. "And the bad news...?"_

_The doctor took his glasses off and closed his eyes. "We were able to keep her alive but, we were unable to keep her awake... she has fallen into a deep coma..."_

_Neo's expressed horror on his face while Sakuya gasped. "What...?"_

_"And that's not all... I am sorry but, we found out that the impact has damaged some important nerves in her body." The doctor said, opening his eyes with concern. "I am deeply sorry, Mrs Saiba but... your daughter can never walk ever again... I am truly sorry..."_

_Sakuya covered her mouth and ran into the ward to see her daughter. The doctor sighed and followed her in. Neo just stood in shock and horror while Hideto meekly walked over. "N...Neo...? Neo, I am so sorry... this is my faul..."_

(**WHAM...!**)

_"You are damn right this is your fault..." Neo muttered in a dark, cold voice while holding his fist out. The same fist that he used to smash into Hideto's face in pure anger. "Because of you... Rei is gonna suffer... she is going to suffer a fate worse than death...** ALL BECAUSE OF YOU...!**"_

_Hideto held his bleeding nose as he sat up. He was in shock. "N...Neo..."_

_Neo hissed in a dark, cold voice. "Begone from my sight, Fujimoto! If I ever see you again, you'll regret coming into my view again after what you've done!"_

_Getting up, Hideto held his head down and walked out of the room. Neo turned his back on him and stared at the ward. "Neo, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He whispered as he left._

_However, Neo didn't heard that as he was busy staring at the ward with tears in his eyes. "You were always there for me, sis... always. And now, it is time to repay the favour..."_

(Even now, Rei is resting in that same bed, in that same ward where she lay in a coma for a long time. However, we have to pay the hospital money in order for them to take good care of her. The man who drove the car willingly gave us money to pay for the bills in order to keep Rei in there for a good couple of years.

I decided to enter the Digimon Card Game Championships like my sister suggested... so I could win the cash prize for the hospital bills when the time is right. Sadly, during the opening stages... I kept on losing. One by one, experienced players easily took me down. Just as I was about to give up hope, the officials decided to give me a second chance seeing as I was training so hard with the game.

That was when my father's words haunted me... '_Neo... this is life! You have to take on every challenge by force and an iron heart! If not, you are deemed as a failure..._' It was then that I decided to make my Digimon deck a powerful one and soon, I beat those who defeated me in the first place and I came to the finals...

And my final opponent... in the Digimon Card Game Tournament... was one of your Tamer friends... Rika Nonaka!)

_Sitting at the table, Neo smirked at the calm expression of Rika as he placed a card down. "I'll Digivolve my RedVegiemon to WaruMonzaemon to win this battle!"_

_Rika smirked. "All right then... I'll use my Warp-Digivolve card to make Angemon become Seraphimon!"_

_Neo gasped. "What...?"_

_Rika smiled as she stood up from the table. "Looks like I've won the battle."_

_"And the winner of this year's Digimon Card Battle! Rika Nonaka!" The announcer yelled._

_Everyone cheered as Rika was lead off the stage with her cards and her prize. Neo stared at the table, his face filled with shock before turning to anger. "I...impossible... I won't accept it... I won't accept it..."_

_Later, Rika was walking through the corridor moments after her victory over Neo. Before she could grab the doorhandle and leave the building..._

_"Rika...!"_

_Turning around, Rika saw the angry face of Neo. She replied in a cold, calm tone. "What do you want, Saiba?"_

_"Know this, Digimon Queen!" Neo said, glaring at Rika with cold, dark eyes._

_"What?" Rika asked, her expression not changed._

_"I'm not through with you yet! One of these days, I'm gonna beat you! And when I do, I will be the true Digimon Champion! You understand me...?" Neo hissed._

_Still, the expression on Rika's didn't change. Instead, she opened the door and walked out. "Get lost, worm... I have more important things to do than listen to your stupid babbling!"_

_As well as Rika's expression, Neo's expression didn't change either.. The fury and anger was still on his face as he slammed his fist against the closed door. "I will return, Rika! I promise you!** I WILL RETURN AND BEAT YOU...!**"_

(And that promise soon came true... didn't it, Yugi? As you recalled, I worked with WarDevidramon. I'll bet you are wondering how I met that guy in the first place... it's very simple. It happened a year after the D-Reaper attack. I was sitting in front of my computer, checking my Digimon on a video game to see how they were doing. Out of the three main Digimon that I was raising... only two of them were doing all right.. I was raising a Greymon, a BlackGarurumon and a Seadramon and only one of them became a failure... and true to my father's words, there are no room for failures...

That was when my destiny changed once again...)

_Sitting in front of his computer, Neo looked very angry. "Damn it... this Greymon is useless..."_

_#**Seadramon's win ratio is 128 and hasn't lost to a wild Digimon. Seadramon will now Digivolve to MegaSeadramon. Digivolution Complete! BlackGarurumon's win ratio is 128 and hasn't lost to a wild Digimon. BlackGarurumon will now Digivolve to ShadowWereGarurumon. Digivolution complete! Greymon's win ratio is zero and lost to 128 wild Digimon. Digivolution to MetalGreymon will not happen. Please try again...**#_

_Hissing under his breath, Neo selected Greymon with the cursor, bringing up a menu screen and selected Delete. "Say goodbye, Greymon... or should I say, Trash!"_

_As the image of Greymon vanished, another image popped up onto Neo's screen with a Devidramon's head, covered by a helmet that looked like it belonged to a WarGreymon. "_Hello, Neo...

_Neo raised his eyebrows. "What's this...? This isn't part of the game! Are you a **REAL** Digimon...?"_

_The Digimon chuckled. "_That is correct, Neo... I am WarDevidramon. I currently require an important ally to fight against some pests who stand in my way and I'm sure you'll be interested to join me.

_Narrowing his eyes, Neo crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Give me one reason why I should want to join your cause...?"_

_WarDevidramon smirked. "_Simple... I've heard about you vowing revenge on a girl called... Zika Norzaka, is it?

_"Rika Nonaka... yes, why?" Neo asked._

Do you know she has a Digimon partner?_" WarDevidramon asked._

_Neo scoffed. "Know it...? I think the whole bloody world knows she has a Digimon partner!" He recalled an event that happened during the D-Reaper attack where everyone in the entire world were able to see Takato, Rika and Henry becoming Digimon as they worked as one with Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon._

_Nodding slightly, WarDevidramon grinned. "_Then, I bet you'd like to know that she is one of the pests I want to eliminate... I'll bet your thirst for revenge is very high, right now. Don't you want to get revenge on Rika for giving you a humiliating defeat in the championship finals...?

_Gritting his teeth, Neo nodded. "Yes... yes, you are right. Please, tell me, WarDevidramon... what can I do for you?""_

_Chuckling, WarDevidramon narrowed his eyes. "_Listen to me very carefully, Neo... here's what you'll do...

(And with that, I joined WarDevidramon's group to get my revenge on Rika. However, in the end, I was captured and WarDevidramon was defeated by Gallantmon in Crimson Mode. Soon, my memory of everything to do with Digimon was erased by the magicial power of Angedramon...

Since then, with no memory of anything to do with Digimon, I started to play Duel Monsters with the three Red Eyes Black Dragons as my prize cards... and Angedramon's spell soon weakened when Joey defeated me during the tournament that was being held in Domino City...)

000000000000000000000000000000

Looking at the ground, Neo sighed. "So, as you can see, the person who filled my heart with anger and hatred was my own father. The same father who abandoned me! The same father who abandoned my family! A coward!" He looked up and stared at Yami with a look of anger in his eyes. "I've made sure that I'll forget these horrible memories..."

Yami closed his eyes. "I see... as much as I pity you, Neo... how can you justify what you have done...? Stealing a priceless card...? Joining a maniac Digimon whom is planning to turn an entire world to his own sick ways...?" He looked up at Vulko, Kari, Misty and the others. "And also, use use innocent people as bait to lure me in...?"

Kari closed her eyes. "Yugi... Neo wasn't willing to go through with this... using us to lure you in... but, Lucemon convinced him to do it anyway... so..."

Neo spoke up in shock. "Wait a minute... you were aware of what was happening...? But... but... you were out-cold!"

Suzie giggled and kneeled down beside Vulko. "We weren't... we pretended to be unconcious so we could extract information out of you two so we'll know what was going on. Right, Vulko?"

Vulko nodded. "Yeah..."

Neo closed his eyes. "I see... **YOU'RE **Vulko, hmm...? It's because of your mother that I was able to recall my memories!"

Vulko gasped. "Wha...? What are you talking about...? My mom...?"

Opening his eyes, Neo looked at the ground. "It happened before I came into the tent where you guys were being held at... as I was finishing off my deck, I heard a scream... a woman's scream that was filled with pain and agony..."

_"**STOP IT! I BEG OF YOU! STOP IT!**" Came the scream. A female's voice. And it sounded like she was in pain. "**STOP IT! PLEASE! LET MY SON, VULKO, GO!**"_

"That cry of pain... that cry of agony... it reminded me of the event where Rei mistakenly crossed the road and..." Neo stopped and shivered. "I don't know what is going on here but, I want to forget the past!"

Yami frowned. "Neo... if you want to forget the past, you must let all your anger out! Keeping all those negative feelings in you will fill your heart with more hatred and bitterness, making you a cold and unfeeling man for the rest of your life! Do you want your own sister to wake up and find her own brother has lost control of his dark emotions...?"

Neo glanced at Yami, anger in his eyes. "How do you want me to let my anger out, Yugi...? I held it in for a perfectly long time... why should I let it out now...?"

Smirking, Yami pointed to himself. "Because... if you unleash your anger, perhaps you'll be able to defeat me... Go on, Neo, use the power of your dragons! Direct all of your hatred towards me, and strike me down with your rage!"

Kaiba's eyes widened. Yami said this before when they both faced each over in the semi-finals of the original Battle City... before Yami won with his Dark Paladin. "_Then go ahead and direct all of your hatred towards me, and strike me down with your rage!"_ That was what he said...

Smirking, Neo raised his head into the air and laughed. "**HAHAHAHA...!** Very well, Yugi... if that is what you want..." He yelled out in fury. "**THAT IS WHAT YOU'LL GET...! RED EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON...! ATTACK THE SILENT MAGICIAN LV8 AND BURN HIM AWAY...! TRIPLE INFERNO FIRE...!**"

The three heads of the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon reared their heads back before unleashing a blast of flames from their mouths that headed towards the Silent Magician LV8. As the flames came closer, Yami's face-down card flipped up.

"I activate the Trap card, **SHIFT!**" Yami announced. "With this, I can swap my Silent Magician LV8 to escape the blast while my face-down monster takes his place... and takes the attack!"

Neo gritted his teeth. "**DAMN IT...!**"

The Silent Magician LV8 started to phase out until the face-down card replaced the magician before being engulfed by the triple flame attack from the massive, three-headed dragon. The face-down card flipped up and revealed an ugly, old magician that held a green staff as he screamed in pain.

(_Old Vindictive Magician. ATK/450 DEF/600_)

Yami smirked. "Old Vindictive Magician has a special ability that is activated when he is flipped from face-down position. Iam allowed to target one of your monsters, Neo... and destroy it!"

Neo hissed. "**NO...! DAMN IT! NO!**"

The Old Vindictive Magician raised his green staff into the air and unleashed a blast of green energy that struck the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Together, they both exploded into digital dust.

"Well, Neo...? What are you going to do now...?" Yami said.

Grinding his teeth, Neo closed his eyes. "I... end my turn..."

Joey glanced at Tea with a sigh. "After hearing that story, I can't accuse Neo of disrespecting life anymore. All I can do is feel sorry for him..."

Tea nodded slowly. "I know but... how can we forgive him after what he has done to his own Digimon, BlackMetalGreymon...?"

_"Your usefulness has ended... Goodbye, BlackMetalGreymon! **DELETE...!**"_

_"**ARGH...!** But... Neo... Why...?"_

Inumon nodded. "Yeah... and what he has done... to my friend...?"

_"Labramon...Don't go... You are my best friend!"_

_"You're my best friend too, Inumon... Goodbye..."_

_"No.. No... NO...! **LABRAMON...!**"_

Red Eyes sighed. "The death of those innocent Digimon was caused by the betrayal of Neo's own father... Neo gave up and let anger and hatred control his life..."

Kaiba nodded as he sighed. "Yes... I've figured out what Yugi is doing now. Not only he is trying to beat Neo he's trying to **SAVE** him too!"

"Saving Neo from his own anger and hatred... and unlocking the kind soul that Neo once was before Rei's accident." Pegasus said as he rubbed his head. "Human emotion really is mysterious, isn't it?"

Koji heared someone breathing hard. He turned around to see Suzie and Brock kneeling near Vulko as he fell to his knees. "V...Vulko...? Vulko, what is wrong...?"

Vulko gulped some air down before looking up. "Mom is free... mom is free from Dark Fox. But, is momma no longer Dark Fox or is she seperated from her. Either way, she could be... she could be..."

Brock shook his head. "No, Vulko... don't think like that. If Lucemon wanted your mother to die, then he would have you guys get killed as well. I'm sure that if your mother is free from Dark Fox then, he is bound to use her for something else."

Suzie nodded. "That's right! So, don't lose hope, Vulko. We promise that we'll get her back!"

Sighing, Vulko slowly nodded his head. "O...OK..."

Yami drew his next card and slammed a card onto his Duel Disk. "I summon the _Obnoxious Celtic Guardian_ in ATK mode!"

Appearing on the field was an elf wearing a knight outfit, wielding a huge sword while his purple cape fluttered in the air.

(_Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. ATK/1400 DEF/1200_)

Neo widened his eyes in fear. "No... **NO!**"

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian... attack his LP directly with **ELVEN SLASH!**" Yami announced.

The warrior grunted, leapt into the air and slashed Neo with his sword, knocking the Duelist to the ground. "**ARGH!**"

(**_NEO:_ 7100**)

Yami pointed to Neo with a frown. "I am not done yet... Silent Magician LV8, attack his LP with **SILENT SPELL STRIKE!**"

Neo lookedup just in time to see the Silent Magician LV8 unleashing a blast of energy from his staff. "Damn i... **YARGH!**"

(**_NEO:_ 3600**)

Joey nodded. "You got him, Yug! You got him!"

Glancing at his friend, Yami smiled. "I know... he is out of options now..." He glanced back at Neo. "I end my turn. Neo... think carefully on your next turn... you have no monsters that have the power to overcome my Silent Magician LV8. Red Eyes Darkness Dragon... Chaos Emperor Dragon... Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon... they have all fallen... Neo, I must ask that when you start your next turn, you must surrender with honour..."

Closing his eyes, Pegasus nodded. "He is correct, Neo... there is no other option... if you continue to fight, you'll not only lose to Yugi-boy but, you'll also lose to your own anger."

Getting up, Neo gritted his teeth. "Shut up... shut up... **SHUT UP...! I'LL BEAT YOU, YUGI...! I'LL BEAT YOU...! IT IS TIME TO STEP DOWN FROM THE TITLE THAT YOU POSSESS AND I'LL PROVE TO YOU THAT I WILL BE THE NEXT CHAMPION...!**" He drew his next card. "**DRAW...!**" He glanced at it before slotting it into his Duel Disk. "The Spell card, _Graceful Charity!_ I shall now draw three cards from my deck before discarding two to the graveyard!"

Yami shook his head as Neo drew three cards from his deck before selecting two from his hand. "Neo... what you are doing is pointless. You haven't got the strength to continue..."

Neo hissed as he held up two cards from his hand. "Silence, Yugi! I'll discard my Armed Dragon LV10 and Armed Dragon LV5 to the graveyard!" He placed the two cards into the graveyard area before slotting in another card. "Next, the Spell card, Foolish Burial. I can now select a monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard. In you go, Armed Dragon LV7!"

Tristan blinked. "He's discarding the entire Armed Dragon family? And I didn't know there was a LV10..."

Duke sighed. "You do now..."

Smirking, Mai frowned. "What is Neo trying to do anyway...?"

Neo gasped for air and started to laugh. "Yugi... Pegasus... you are wrong... I have another option..."

Yami widened his eyes while Pegasus gasped. "What...?"

Neo directed his hand around the area. "Look around... what is surrounding me and Yugi right now...?"

Glancing around, Yami gasped in horror. "I forgot! The Field Spell card, Lair of the Dragon!"

Neo nodded. "Correct! And I am about to destroy you, Yugi! By giving up 1000 of my own LP, I can special summon a Dragon Fusion monster to the field! And this time, this summon will succeed!"

(**_NEO:_ 2600**)

Duke quickly stood up in shock. "He's what...? What is he trying to do...?"

"Gotta admit, he's trying pretty hard to fight back..." Mai said, stroking her chin.

"I summon forth... the **BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON...!**" Neo ordered out, shouting in the air.

A huge blast of light appeared behind Neo, shaping into a huge three-headed, white dragon with blue eyes.

(_Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. ATK/4500 DEF/3800_)

Joey took a step back. "**WHAT...?** Where did he get that card from...? I thought only Kaiba has that card!"

Kaiba growled. "I've kept a spare copy of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in one of my vaults in a Kaiba Corp. building. The same building that those Digimon attacked and stole those rare cards from!"

Tea closed her eyes and sighed. "Just when I thought Yugi had him beat..."

"Don't worry, Tea. He will!" Joey said, placing his hand on Tea's shoulder. "He'll fight back! He'll find a way to overcome the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and beat Neo!"

Neo chuckled as he held up a card. "Forget it, Wheeler... Yugi won't be destroying the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon... because he won't be around any longer!" He pointed to the massive dragon. "I shall send the Ultimate Dragon to the graveyard and call upon the the ultimate Duel Monster..."

Pegasus gasped. "Oh no... it can't be!"

Kaiba gritted his teeth. "Damn it... he's got that card!"

Yami widened his eyes. "You mean..."

"That's right!" Neo said, slamming the card onto his Duel Disk. "Come forth, **BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON...!**"

The massive form of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon shone brightly before he exploded into dust. As it moved away, everyone was gazing in awe at the sight of the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon.

May closed her mouth. "I...Incredible..."

Misty nodded slowly. "Amazing..."

Vulko whispered. "Wow..."

The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon was truly one of the most magnificent of all Duel Monsters. Its entire body was made of shining white titanium, with a long whip-like tails, a pair of thick back-bent legs ending in enormous talons with blue lights in the knee joints and near the top of the upper leg, an enormous blue light in the middle of its chest, a pair of steel angel wings growing from its back with blue lights in the joints, and a long neck ending in a serpentine head with a blue forehead jewel and a triangular crest with a pair of horns extending out from the side of the head. Its blue eyes shone above its mouth, which was glowing crimson in contrast to the rest of the mecha-dragon.

(_Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. ATK/3000 DEF/2500_)

Neo chuckled. "Blue Eyes Shining Dragon is the counterpart of the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. For every dragon in my graveyard, Shining Dragon's ATK strength will increase by 300 points!"

Duke gasped. "Wha...? Then, that means..."

Tristan growled under his breath. "That explains why he sent the LV5, LV7 and LV10 versions of the Armed Dragons to the graveyard! He somehow knew this was coming..."

Mai started to count on her fingers. "All right... he removed the three Red Eyes Black Dragons, Red Eyes Black Chick and Mirage Dragon out of the game... all he has in his graveyard are Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, Airdramon, Armed Dragon LV5, Armed Dragon LV7, Armed Dragon LV10, Luster Dragon #2 and Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End. That makes... 2700!"

Duke and Tristan whirled around at Mai with a look of horror in their eyes. "WHAT...?"

(_Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. ATK/3000_ V _5700_)

Yami gasped. "Oh no..."

Neo laughed. "Oh yes! The strength... the power... the taste of victory... are all mine!" He pointed to the one monster that Yami now wished he summoned him in DEF mode... Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with 1400 ATK points. "Attack that elf, Shining Dragon... hit him hard with **SHINING FORCE...!**"

The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon reared his head back and unleashed a powerful blast of white energy that struck the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with a powerful force.

Kari clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh no..."

Tristan waved his hands. "It's okay... Obnoxious Celtic Guardian has a special ability that allows him to survive a battle as long as the attacking monster's ATK strength is 1900 or higher!"

Duke nodded. "True... however, Yugi can still recieve damage because his monster was in ATK mode!"

Sweatdropping, Tristan bowed his head. "Ah, nuts..."

It was true as the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was still standing on Yami's side of the field. However, the Duelist fell to his knees while gritting his teeth. "What... power..."

(**_Y.YUGI:_ 3000**)

Chuckling, Neo held up a card from his hand. "Finally, the Spell card known as _Ookazi_! This will deal about 800 damage to your LP, Yugi! Survive that if you can..."

Yami looked up and yelled in pain as he was engulfed by flames. "**ARGH...!**"

"**YUGI...!**" Came the cries of Tea and Joey as they watched their friend getting hurt.

(**_Y.YUGI:_ 2200**)

(**_NEO:_ 2600**)

Koji narrowed his eyes. "They're so close... it's anyone's game now..."

Brock nodded. "Too bad it belongs to Neo now..."

Chuckling, Neo narrowed his eyes. "I end my turn..."

Getting up from the ground, Yami gasped for air as he placed his fingers on the top of his deck while keeping his gaze on Neo. "Neo... it is not over... not by a long shot!" He glanced at the card he had just drawn and gritted his teeth. "_Primal Seed_... that's no good to me now..." He sighed. "I'm switching my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Silent Magician LV8 to DEF mode... and I'll end my turn."

Kaiba frowned as Yami's two monsters switched into DEF mode. "_So... this is how powerful the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon is...? And by using my own monster, Neo has backed Yugi into a corner... And it's going to get even worse for Yugi because as long as that Shining Dragon remains on the field, that dragon of mine will not be affected by the effects of monsters, Spells or Trap cards if it targets only one monster... In order to overcome the high ATK power of the Shining Dragon, you'll need to increase the ATK strength of your own monster... but, how can Yugi do that if his Buster Blader has been removed from play...?_" He closed his eyes. "_Just perfect..._"

Drawing his next card, Neo pointed to the Silent Magician LV8. "Now... it's payback time on that magician for causing me so much trouble for these past few turns... Shining Dragon, attack! **SHINING FORCE...!**"

Once again, the Shining Dragon reared his head back and unleashed a blast of white energy that engulfed the kneeling magician, eliminating him from the field. Yami screamed in pain and fell to his knees, breathing heavily as he placed his fingers on the top of his deck to prepare himself for the next turn.

Neo smirked. "Turn over..."

Getting up, Yami drew his next card and closed his eyes. "Neo has summoned an extremly powerful monster that none of mine can overcome... but, this doesn't mean I must give up... I'll fight to the bitter end... I promise you, Neo... I'll fight till the very last of my LP!"

Yami's LP rested at 2200 while Neo's LP rested on 2600. Neither was backing down and turn by turn, they were unleashing their power on one another... trying to overcome the challenge that was set before them. However, Neo seems to have turned the tables once again and is now preparing himself to overcome the King of Games.

Will Yami find a way to defeat the awesome power of the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon...? Or will Neo win with his anger and hatred that was given to him by his heartless father...?

Again, Lucemon's challenge continues... For how long, nobody knows...

00000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, the ultimate conclusion to the Duel! Who is going to win...? Yugi Muto's spiritual friend, the mysterious Pharaoh Yami, or Neo Saiba...? Plus, the third and final challenge has been revealed and Koji knows what he must do! There are more and waiting to be unleashed in the next chapter!**

**Mahoudramon is a new Digimon of mine and he based upon Koragg the Wolf Knight from Power Rangers Mystic Force... or in Sentai terms, Wolzard from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. What sort of power he possess, you'll soon find out later.**

**Also, Samuridramon is another new Digimon character of mine. Strange that I didn't name her Samuraidramon without the 'a' but, three fellow FFNet authors kinda like the name like this. They are Kanius, LazerWulf and Ri2. Plus, a small storyline with the X-Antibody will happen soon. Wait and see.**

**And what about Gallantmon...? Where is he...? Well, you'll soon find out. In the next chapter maybe.**

**So, until the next time... see ya, minna!**


	72. End Duel! New Challenge? Round 4 GO!

**Part 4! Of what...? It is chapter 4 of Lucemon's challenge and this is the conclusion of the Duel Battle between Yugi Muto and Neo Saiba. Who will win...? You'll see...**

**Let's start!**

0000000000000000000000000

Sitting in a chair, Lucemon's lips curled into a smile as he witnessed Neo Saiba's counterattack on a viewing orb. "Yes, Neo... yes... fill that Shining Dragon with your anger and unleash it upon Yugi..."

In the viewing orb, _Neo was smiling as he pointed to one of Yami's monsters, Silent Magician LV8. "Shining Dragon, attack! **SHINING FORCE...!**"_

_The ultimate Shining Dragon reared his head back and unleashed a blast of white energy that engulfed the kneeling magician, eliminating him from the field. Yami screamed in pain and fell to his knees, breathing heavily._

_Neo smirked. "Turn over..."_

_Getting up, Yami drew his next card and closed his eyes. "Neo has summoned an extremly powerful monster that none of mine can overcome... but, this doesn't mean I must give up... I'll fight to the bitter end... I promise you, Neo... I'll fight till the very last of my LP!"_

Lucemon laughed. "Yugi... or should I say, Pharaoh... by the end of my challenges, the only life that will be falling is yours." He flexed his fingers. "Ever since you defeated my ex-partner in crime, Mariku, I was beginning to sense that you were becoming a threat to me... so, I had to make plans to destroy not only you but the Spirit Digidestined who destroyed my beautiful Shadow Lord Mode!"" He licked his lips with a chuckle. "Soon, I'll regain my Shadow Lord Mode once again and I will bring death to you all!" He paused and smirked. "No... I'll bring you down to hell... my own version of hell that will leave you begging for death..." He chuckled at the last statement.

LadyDevimon entered the tent, bowing. "Excuse me, Lucemon-sama. I bring news about the current challenges..."

Holding up his hand, Lucemon shook his head. "No need, my dear. I already know how the Duel is going. And it's going quite well, in my opinion. I have a feeling that Neo will win the Duel but, feelings do change..."

Nodding, LadyDevimon glanced at the orb. "I know, my lord but... I wasn't coming in to talk about that... I came in to report about the first challenge. Our ChaosGallantmon against their Gallantmon."

Lucemon perked up and turned towards to LadyDevimon. "Really...? Come to think of it, we haven't heard much from ChaosGallantmon ever since he and his opponent brought the town down." He chuckled at that before getting up. "Let me guess, you were able to contact ChaosGallantmon before you came to see me...?"

Shaking her head, LadyDevimon sighed. "No... we can't seem to pick up his data. It's like he has vanished off the face of the Digital World. It's impossible!"

"Do not fret, my dear. I already know it's impossible." Lucemon said, walking over to a table before picking up a cup containing wine. "If the scanners can't pick up his data then it either means he is dead or he is still underground. The old mines that the abandoned town was built over are very deep and have very thick walls. Also, there might still be some Chrome Digizoid in the mines that are preventing scanners from scanning them, so it's best to wait until they show us a sign."

LadyDevimon raised an eyebrow. "A... sign...? What sort of sign do you mean, my lord?"

Sipping his wine, Lucemon smirked. "Remember how they caused a cave-in at the abandoned town by just using one attack...? Currently, they must have gotten separated when they fell down the hole but, once they see each other again..." He chuckled. "There are going to be a fountain of explosions that will show us how even they really are... no matter how thick the walls are in the mines..."

LadyDevimon just only shuddered with fear as she left the tent.

0000000000000000000000000

In a Team Rocket base somewhere in the Johto region, Meowth was pacing outside the Financial Office with a worried look. He suddenly smiled as Jessie and James came out. "All right. I'm glad to see you two again..."

Jessie didn't looked too happy. "Me too, Meowth..."

James was the opposite. He was smiling. "Don't worry, Jessie. It isn't all that bad..."

Blinking, Meowth looked confused. "What's wrong...? How much did we lose...?"

Sighing, Jessie ran her fingers through her weird, long hair. As soon as they reported back to base, they had to go to the Financial Office due to the fact that they had a huge debt to pay for using lots of expensive devices just to capture a Pikachu. "Remember the Pokemon that the Boss gave us back in that other world...?"

Meowth nodded. "Yeah... you got and Arbok and Lickitung while James here got Weezing and Victreebel. Although, I remember you telling me that the new Arbok will never replace the one you had..."

"And it never will." Jessie said. "We had to return those Pokemon back to them in order to pay off our debt..."

Meowth frowned. "So... the only Pokemon we got is me, Wobbuffet, Dustox, Seviper and Cacnea?"

James held up a Pokeball. "Actually... we just returned three of the Pokemon. They allowed me to keep this one."

Meowth smiled. "Really...? Which is it...?"

Smiling, James opened the Pokeball. "This one..."

(**CHOMP!**)

James was now struggling inside the mouth of a Victreebel, muffling and screaming as he tried to get out. Jessie sighed while Meowth sweatdropped. "Even though the other Arbok and Weezing will never replace the old ones, **THAT** Victreebel will always replace the other two."

Sighing, Jessie picked up the Pokeball and returned Victreebel into it, thus letting James crash to the ground. "That's true, but...that's not what I'm worried about..."

Rubbing his head, James got up with a confused look. "What **ARE** you worried about, Jess...?"

Handing James the Pokeball, Jessie glanced at the window. "For the past few years, we've done nothing but follow the twerps everywhere from Kanto to the Orange Island. the Johto region before going to Hoenn. We even followed them to the other world. Now what...? We've returned to our own world, but the twerps are still back on that other world... leaving us nothing to do."

James nodded. "Yeah... that's true... especially as of now, we can't return there because the device that allows us to go into their world is gone for good."

Meowth shook a finger. "Not exactly. We still have the transporter on this side. They just brought it into this base just this morning so they can find a way to return into the other world so we can find a way to rescue the Boss."

Jessie and James perked up. "Really...?"

Nodding, Meowth then looked sad. "However, they said that the transporter has a limit... that's all the details I've got from them. Which is very confusing..."

"Totally... what do they mean by limit...?" Jessie asked.

A dark, cold chuckle echoed around them. "_It means not every member of Team Rocket will be able to enter the other world..._"

Gasping, James darted his head around. "Who's there...? Show yourself!"

Closing his eyes, Meowth sighed. "Take it easy, Jimmy... he's the guy who's gonna execute the rescue operation."

Jessie blinked. "R..Really...?"

A chuckle came from behind them as the temporary leader of Team Rocket, Don Fargar, walked up. "Oh yes... he is one of my business partners whom we used to work with together..."

Jessie and James whirled around, crying out in shock. James yelped. "Don Fargar...? Where did you come from...?"

"Behind you, of course." Don said, with a smirk. He stepped between the two Rocket members while grinning. "I'm sure you've heard of the Four Emperor Grunts of Team Rocket...?"

Jessie blinked. "Erm... nope..."

James shook his head. "Don't think so..."

Meowth sighed. "New one on me..."

Growling slightly under his breath, Don walked over to the shadows. "The Four Emperor Grunts are four top Rocket Grunts that I've trained myself. Though, they are not strong as me and the Boss, they are strong enough to bring terror to anyone who oppose us. And I just had the strongest of the four come here to accept the mission."

A dark, cold chuckle was heard from the shadows as a tall man dressed in black clothes with his face hidden by a mask stepped out. "**Emperor Ninja Master, Kagemaru "_Kakure_" Shinobi!**" He kneeled before Don. "I am at your service, my sensei..."

Don chuckled. "Glad to have you join us, my friend..."

James smiled. "Sweet... a ninja. But, what is a _kakure_...?"

Kagemaru stood up, smirking under his mask. "It means... hidden in Japanese... believe me, I hide from my opponents pretty well and I strike them down with my Pokemon before they know what hit them!"

Nodding, Don glanced at Jessie, James and Meowth. "That is correct... even though his current team is only two Pokemon, he is a deadly trainer and one of my best students. Which is why I had the honour of naming him one of the Four Emperor Grunts of Team Rocket..."

"Only two...? Who are they?" Jessie asked.

Kagemaru chuckled. "Scyther and Ninjask... two fast Pokemon that will destroy my opponents and send them to hell!"

Jessie and Meowth gulped while James smiled. "Amazing..."

Chuckling, Don nodded. "Yes... and I'm sure the son of Professor Birch will be happy to meet you... but, I can't tell if it's before or after your Scyther slices him in half..."

Smirking, Kagemaru brought up two black Pokeballs. Only the buckle on the ball remained silver. "My sensei... I shall make you proud..."

"I hope you do... I'll never forgive that Brendan Birch for defeating me in front of the Boss..." Don muttered, remembering the time when Giovanni summoned Megidramon to the field... before Yami destroyed him with Silfer the Sky Dragon. "Apart from the Boss, no one has ever defeated me in a Pokemon battle... except for that kid..."

Jessie stepped forward. "Meowth mentioned to us that this portal has a limit... what does he mean...?"

Rubbing his forehead, Don gritted his teeth. "Remember that day when those Digimon attacked our last base in the other world...? Not only did they steal the data for constructing a portal device, they've also..." He stopped and sighed.

_Canntoisemon chuckled as he aimed his metallic cannons towards the portal. "**HYDRO EXPLODIA...!**"_

_The twin metallic cannons fired a combination of water and dynamite that exploded with contact upon the portal. Not only it destroyed the portal that Team Rocket built but, it also created a huge hole in the wall leading to a forest._

_Few moments later, Canntoisemon left with a couple of Digimon as Don shouted on the other side of a locked door. "**TYRANITAR! USE HYPER BEAM NOW!**"_

_The door exploded from the powerful white beam of energy that came from Tyranitar's mouth. Don entered the room with a group of scientists and Giovanni himself. They stopped to find the entire room in chaos!_

_Giovanni glanced around in horror. "What the hell happened...?" He gasped as he saw the hole in the wall. "The portal... where the hell is the portal...?"_

_Don ran over to the hole and found the remains of the portal. He glanced back at Giovanni with shock and horror on his face. "They... They've destroyed it... They have destroyed the portal..."_

James nodded. "Yeah... I remember that day... none of us was expecting that attack... So, what's the problem...?"

"The problem is that because they destroyed the portal in the other world, the destruction caused a massive surge of electrical current that has somehow reached to the portal on this side." Don said. " Although our scientists were able to make sure it didn't explode, entering and exiting the other world will now be much more difficult." He gritted his teeth. "It will take a long time to send all our troops to enter the other world and the same amount to bring them back... and if we do this, the portal has a high chance of shorting out and never work again!"

Jessie gulped. "Which means... even if we rescue the Boss and the portal fizzles out, we'll be stuck there again..."

Don nodded. "Yes... unless I face that Bakura kid again... **HE'S** the main reason why we came back here in the first place. However, I don't know if he would like to send us back... I have a feeling he'll send us somewhere more unpleasent..."

Gulping, Meowth scratched his head. "Plus, you don't have that device those people use to play that card game... you somehow left it behind when he teleported us..."

Growling, Don nodded. "I know... but, no worries... tonight, a new operation will soon begin!" He glanced at Kagemaru. "Will you accept this task, my student... and save our wondrous leader...?"

Grinning, Kagemaru bowed. "It will be my pleasure, my sensei..."

Chuckling, Don smirked. "Excellent..." He glanced at Jessie, James and Meowth. "You three, come with me. If you are lucky, you might be among the small rescue team that will be led by Kagemaru to save Giovanni!"

Jessie, James and Meowth saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"Good... Kagemaru, come with me. I'll give you the rest of the briefing." Don said, walking off.

Nodding, Kagemaru slotted his Pokeballs back onto his belt and followed on. "Yes, my sensei."

As soon as Don and Kagemaru were out of earshot, Jessie whirled around and smiled. "Hear that...? We've become part of an important rescue operation!"

James nodded. "Yes... and we are going to rescue the Boss!"

Meowth jumped up and down in glee. "If we rescue him, we'll get a big reward!"

"**YAY...!**" Cheered Jessie, James and Meowth together.

A popping sound was heard and... "**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBUFFET...!**"

Jessie sighed. "I was wondering when you'll turn up..."

"Wobbuffet!" Said the Pokemon.

000000000000000000000000000000000

(**_Y.YUGI:_ 2200**)

(**_NEO:_ 2600**)

Neo flexed his fingers and chuckled. "This feeling...this feeling I've had ever since since I summoned this beautiful creature... a dragon that has the power to not only destroy every single monster in your deck, Yugi but... also grant me the sweet taste of victory! Blue Eyes Shining Dragon will destroy you!"

(_Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. ATK/5700 DEF/2500_)

Panting slightly, Yami closed his eyes and panted. "_Neo is right... apart from Buster Blader, none of my monsters can overpower the Shining Dragon's ATK strength... plus, I already used up my Mirror Force Trap card on the Darkness Dragon and I don't have any monsters that allows me to return a Trap card from my graveyard back into my hand..._" He glanced at his field. "_Right now, the only monster that is protecting me from Shining Dragon's ATK is the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian... his special ability allows him not to be destroyed in battle by any monster that has an ATK strength of 1900 or higher... however, that won't stop Neo from summoning a monster with an ATK strength between 1300 to 1800 to wipe away my Guardian before having Shining Dragon to finish me off..._"

(_Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. ATK/1400 DEF/1200_)

Tristan gritted his teeth. "Damn it, isn't there anything Yugi can do...?"

Mai shook her head. "No... well, there is but... Neo removed it out of the game..."

"You mean this Buster Blader card?" Koji asked. After Mai nodded, the Spirit Digidestined of Light closed his eyes and nodded slightly. "I see... I only wish that Yugi will overcome this problem and win..."

Duke nodded. "I know... we're just gonna have to trust Yugi..."

Vulko, nearby, wasn't listening. He was busy thinking about what Neo said. "He said a woman was begging Lucemon to release me and my friends... every other females that knows me were trapped in the tent and none of us were taken away until they decided to drag us to these locations where the challenges are taking place... so, female that knows me apart from Suzie, Misty, May and the Digidestined are..." He cringes. "My momma..."

Suzie overhead this and looked down at Vulko with a sad look on her face. "Vulko..."

"And if momma is free... does that mean she is alive or..." Vulko stopped and shivered. "I can't think of that... not right now... I can't..."

Kari stepped forward. "What if... Neo was lying about that part, Vulko...? What if..."

Vulko shook his head. "No... Neo wasn't lying... I could almost tell by the sound of his voice... Momma is... free... which means she could be..."

Walking over to the cub, Koji kneeled beside Vulko and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Vulko... don't lose hope! We will save her! The Spirits can sense her presence... she is alive! Don't lose hope!"

Looking up, Vulko nodded. "OK, Koji-san. I'll be strong."

Nodding, Koji got up and walked over to join back over to join Duke, Tristan and Mai when Brock stopped him and whispered. "_Did your Spirits actually sense Velene's presence...?_"

Sighing, Koji shook his head slightly. "_No... but, I have a feeling Velene is alive... I just don't want to see Vulko losing hope... not at a time like this..._"

Brock nodded. "_I see... I've heard that when people that lose hope watch Yugi Duel and he's losing, they think he should give up... however, when he actually comes back and wins with amazing force... they figure that they shouldn't lose hope so easily... maybe if we hope, Yugi will make a comeback and win his fight... giving Vulko hope to save his mother..._"

Koji smiled. "_That's almost sounds corny, Brock. Even from you..." He closed his eyes. "But, you're right... let's watch and hope Yugi can come back!_" He glanced at Tristan, Mai and Duke. "_They certainly think Yugi can win..._" He glanced down at Tea and Joey. "_And Joey is totally believing in Yugi... so, why shouldn't we?_"

"_Point..._" Brock said, smiling.

Being a Vulpix, Vulko overheard the conversation with Brock and Koji. Even though he heard that Koji said that the Spirits didn't sense his mother's presence, he smiled. "_Thank you, Koji... I'll watch and see if Yugi can win..._"

Glancing at the card he just drew, Yami sighed. "All right... to start my next turn off, I'll play the Spell card, **Pot of Greed**." He slotted the card into his disk. "This allows me to draw two more cards from my deck put them straight in my hand."

Neo smirked and slowly shook his head. "Draw as many cards as you want, Yugi... none of 'em will stand up to Shining Dragon's power. You'll see..."

Yami drew his first card and glanced at it. "_The Continous Spell card, Heart of the Underdog... this won't help me at all._" He then drew his second card and gasped. "_This is... no, even with his power, he can't destroy Shining Dragon... however..._" He glanced at his hand and smiled. "_I can certainly shake Neo up a little with this card..._"

"What are you doing, Yugi? Why are you smiling?" Neo asked, confused as he watched Yami's expression. "As I told you before, none of your cards can stand up to Shining Dragon!"

Looking up, Yami was still smiling. "Oh really...?" And then, on his field, the images of the Dark Magician Girl and the Silent Magician LV8 appared before him. "Tell me, Neo... can you guess what is happening...?"

Taken aback from the sudden appearance, Neo glanced at the two Spellcasters with a confused look. "What are you doing...? How on earth did you bring those two back...?"

Yami smirked. "They are appearing before me because I am removing them from the game... Silent Magician LV8 is a creature of Light and the Dark Magician Girl is a creature of Dark. You already did this move, Neo... so, think carefully about it..."

Neo blinked before he cried out in horror. "**WHAT...? NO, YOU CAN'T!**"

"Come forth! **BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER - ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING!**" Yami announced as he placed a card onto his disk. "**IN DEF MODE!**"

The Dark Magician Girl and Silent Magician LV8 were sucked into a vortex before a new monster took it's place by kneeling on the field. It was a tall soldier covered completely in pointy blue-black armour with gold trim. He held a buckler shield in his left hand, and a curved sword in his right. A long plume of red horsehair grew out from the top of his helmet.

(_Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. ATK/3000 DEF/25_00)

Kaiba shook his head. "What was the point of Neo freaking out...? Black Luster Soldier can't do anything..."

Joey crossed his arms and walked in front of Kaiba. "What do you mean, Kaiba? Yugi has just summoned one of the two most extremly powerful monsters in Duel Monsters! Sure, the double-attack ability won't work but... there is the second one. By skipping out the Battle Phase, Yugi can remove one monster from the field and out of the game."

Mokuba nodded. "That's true but... you've forgotten that Shining Dragon has a special ability..."

Joey just waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah... I know... Shining Dragon gains an extra 300 ATK points for every Dragon in the owner's graveyard. We already know that..."

Tea tapped Joey on the shoulder. "Idiot... you've forgotten that Shining Dragon has **TWO **special abilities..."

Sweatdropping, Joey glanced at Tea in shock before looking at Kaiba with a sheepish grin. "Aheh... what is Shining Dragon's second ability...?"

Sighing, Kaiba glanced at the Shining Dragon that was hovering near Neo. "Shining Dragon can't be harmed by the effects of a monster, Spell or Trap cards that targets one monster only. And because Black Luster Soldier's removal ability is a target monster ability, Shining Dragon will not be removed..."

Joey snapped his fingers. "Ah, crud..."

Pegasus nodded. "Yes... a good card that I've designed..."

Tea sighed. "Yeah... good for Neo, bad for Yugi..."

Taking a few deep breaths, Neo laughed. "Oh... you had me going there, Yugi... I actually thought you would be able to defeat the Shining Dragon. However, I remembered that you can't. What a waste... all you are doing is delaying your defeat..."

Shaking his head, Yami drew a card from his hand. "Not exactly, Neo... you see, I play the Spell card known as **PRIMAL SEED!** This card can only be activated if I have either the Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning or the Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End on the field. With this card, I can re-add two monsters that are removed from the game back into my hand... and I choose the _Dark Magician Girl_ and..." He held up a card that brought horror to Neo's face. "_**Buster Blader**_."

"**DAMN IT! NO!**" Neo yelled out in horror.

Yami pointed to his field. "And seeing as I've Special Summoned my Black Luster Soldier and have two monsters on the field, I will sacrifice them both in order to summon my Buster Blader!"

Glancing at his hand, Neo shook his head. "Nope... I activate the Quick-Play Spell card, **SUMMON STOP!**"

Joey stepped forward. "Hey... what's the point of saying **THAT?** It's in your hand, not on the field!"

Pegasus tapped Joey on the shoulder. "Not exactly... Neo can play that card from his hand by removing three monsters from his deck and out of the game."

Sweatdropping, Joey yelled at Pegasus. "**WHY ON EARTH DID YOU MADE CARDS THAT ARE STRONG...?**"

Pegasus shrugged. "Just for fun..."

Mokuba sighed as Joey crashed to the ground. "This is Pegasus you are talking to, Joey... he's an adult but, he reads a lot of comics and cartoons..."

"Point..." Joey muttered on the floor.

Neo smirked as he held up the card. "I can activate this card from my hand by removing three monsters from my deck and out of the game. This only works if my opponent is about to do a Tribute Summon. So, by removing a Red Eyes Black Chick and two Cave-Dwelling Dragons out of the game, Buster Blader is gonna stay in your hand!"

Yami shrugged. "Oh well... at least I've got the one monster that you fear against, Neo... I end my go."

Neo drew his next card and glanced at it. "No way I am going to let that bloody warrior out when victory is almost in my grasp!" He held up the drawn card. "I play the Spell card,** CARD DESTRUCTION!** Now, we'll send the cards in our hand to the graveyard and draw the same amount from our deck and into our hands. Say goodbye to Buster Blader!"

Closing his eyes, Yami discarded his cards into his graveyard and drew the same amount. "All right, Neo... before you begin your next move, I summon **Watapon**!"

Neo's jaw dropped as a small, round pinkish white fluffball appeared on the field. "**WHAT...?**"

(_Watapon. ATK/200 DEF/300_)

May giggled. "Cute..."

Misty smiled. "So cute..."

Kari nodded while smiling. "So, so cute..."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Give me strength..."

Yami smirked. "If Watapon is added to my hand by the effect of a Spell, Trap or monster card, I can Special Summon him to the field. Right now, Watapon is in DEF mode and gives me enough defense for the next turn... that is, until I find a way to defeat you..."

Gritting his teeth, Neo shook his head. "Never... never... **NEVER...!**" He drew a card out of his hand and held it up. "The Spell card, **Fissure** allows me to destroy a monster on your side of the field with the lowest ATK points! So, goodbye, Watapon!" After Watapon was gone, Neo held up another card. "Next up, the Spell card known as the **Devidra Strike**! This allows me to summon two Devidramons from my deck to the field in ATK mode!"

As two monsters took shape on the field, Yami smiled. "Looks like Neo is getting desperate..."

(_Devidramon. X2. ATK/1900 DEF/1300_)

"Next, I can lower a Devidramon's ATK strength by 400!" Neo announced. "If this Devidramon attacks and destroy a monster, then I can send both of them to the graveyard to activate a Continous Trap card from my deck or hand!"

(_Devidramon. ATK/1900_ V _1500_)

Tristan gasped. "Everything is going nuts here..."

Duke nodded. "Yeah... now, Neo has the power to do damage to Yugi!"

Koji gritted his teeth. "No..."

Neo pointed at the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. "Devidramon No. 1! Attack that Celtic Guardian with **CRIMSON CLAW...!**"

The Devidramon with 1500 ATK points screeched and slashed through the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, destroying him as Yami grunted. He stood his ground and didn't looked too worried. "_One..._"

"Blue Eyes Shining Dragon! Charge your attack with my rage... **AND DESTROY THE BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER WITH SHINING FORCE...!**" Neo yelled out at the top of his voice.

The Shining Dragon drew his head back and released a powerful blast of energy that engulfed the Black Luster Soldier and quickly destroyed him.

Yami sighed. "_Two..._"

Penguinmon took a step back. "Oh hell... this isn't good..."

Red Eyes started to cry in a waterfall of tears. "He's too powerful... **TOO POWERFUL...!**"

SnowAgumon was standing underneath the waterfall of tears and sighed. "And I am getting wet..."

Neo smirked. "And finally, Devidramon No. 2! Attack Yugi's LP directly with **CRIMSON CLAW!**"

Screeching, the second Devidramon swoop down and quickly knocked Yami down with force. The Duelist grunted before he got back up with a smile. "_Three_... Not bad..."

(**_Y.YUGI:_ 300**)

Tristan gasped. "Whoa... what a rush! Neo went through his turn that quick!"

"He panicked... he was worried that Yugi would find some way to brining Buster Blader to the field." Mai said before sighing. "But, he was able to defeat Buster Blader for the second time..."

Duke nodded. "Yeah...** AND**, it's not over yet..."

Neo panted before he smirked. "And now... onto the final part of my turn... because the Devidramon with the ATK strength I've lowered destroyed a monster in battle, I can send him and the other one to the graveyard so I can activate a Continous Trap card from my hand or deck to the field."

The two Devidramon exploded off the field while Joey gritted his teeth. "What kind of Trap card is Neo gonna play? _Call of the Haunted_? _Destiny Board_? _Dragon Capture Jar_?"

Tea sighed. "If Neo played Dragon Capture Jar, then he would be hurting himself. When Dragon Capture Jar is played, all face-up Dragon monsters will be switched into DEF mode."

Blinking, Joey sweatdropped. "Oh yeah..."

Mokuba slapped his head. "Oh brother... how can you be an experienced Duelist if you make a mistake like that?"

Joey tried to regain composure with a smirk. "Hey... making mistakes is what I do..."

Pegasus chuckled. "I don't think you are supposed to say it..."

Tea nodded. "Yeah... that was a mistake..."

Joey crashed to the ground. "Shut it..."

Smirking, Kaiba crossed his arms in front of his chest and lowered his head. "There are so many Continous Trap cards to choose from... which one is Neo going to play...?"

"I activate..." Neo announced, slotting the card into his Duel Disk. "**CALL OF THE DARK!**"

Kaiba lifted his head up and gasped. "Of course!"

As the card appeared on the field, Yami still didn't looked too worried. "I see... smart play, Neo..."

Neo was confused that Yami was still calm. Just moments ago, he was shaking in fear from the power of Shining Dragon but, now... He shook his head. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Yugi... with Call of the Dark on the field, you will never destroy me and my Shining Dragon!"

Misty looked at Duke with a confused look. "What does Call of the Dark do?"

"There's a Magic card called _Monster Reborn_ that allows the player to summon a monster from either side of the graveyard." Duke said. "And with that Trap card on the field, Monster Reborn can't be played."

Mai nodded. "Yes... Neo played that card so Yugi can't use Monster Reborn to bring back Buster Blader... the one monster that can overpower the Shining Dragon..."

Tristan smirked. "Too bad it doesn't stop Yugi from playing _Premature Burial_... just giving up 800 LP and Buster Blader will be back. I just gotta hope Yugi has that card in his hand soon..."

Vulko blinked. "Giving up 800 LP? But, Yugi's LP is 300..."

Tristan facefaulted. "I forgot that... man, what an idiot I am..."

Mai smiled. "Being corrected by a kid is not too good for your ego, Tristan..."

Tristan just waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah..."

Duke sighed. "And it still gets worse... those Devidramon were Dragon monsters and because they're in the graveyard, Shining Dragon's ATK strength will now increase by 600 points!"

(_Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. ATK/5700_ V _6300_)

Tightening his fist, Neo had a greedy smile on his face. "Trapped, Yugi... you're trapped like a rat. Make good of your last turn... because I will finally crush you! I end my turn..."

Everyone's eyes were now on Yami as he drew his next card. The smile never left the face of the King of Games as he placed a card onto the field. "The end is near as I summon the **Skilled Dark Magician** to the field!"

Appearing on the field was a man in dark robes and large purple shoulder and chest armor with dark green jewels set into the shoulders and below the neck, an open helmet with a crescent-shaped piece of metal over the recessed face, and a short staff with a spherical tip held in his right glove.

(_Skilled Dark Magician. ATK/1900 DEF/1700_)

Neo stood back in shock. "What...? You've summoned him in ATK mode...? **WHY...?**"

"Simple... Skilled Dark Magician has a special ability. If you remember my Duel against Phillipe last Monday, I'm sure you'll recall how it works..." Yami said as he drew a card from his hand and held it up. "Every time we play a Spell card, one of the jewels on the Skilled Dark Magician lights up. These are called Spell Counters. Once all three Spell Counters have lit up, I can send the Skilled Dark Magician to the graveyard to summon to the field an old friend of mine... the **Dark Magician**!"

Neo shook his head. "But, even if you summon the Dark Magician, what good will that do? He's still weaker than my Shining Dragon so, why bother continuing to fight...?"

Yami chuckled. "Because I trust that my deck will pull off an incredible countermove that you can't prevent, Neo..." He held up the card he drew from his hand. "First off, I play the Spell card, **Pot of Avarice**!"

Joey blinked. "Pot of Avarice...? What the heck is that card...?"

"It's an advanced version of Pot of Greed." Pegasus said. "Watch..."

On Yami's Duel Disk, the graveyard area glowed and five cards came out. "By playing this Spell card, Pot of Avarice allows me to choose five monsters from my graveyard and add them back into my deck. I choose _Dark Magician Girl_, _Gaia the Fierce Knight_, _Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning_, _Silent Magician LV4_ and _Watapon_."

As Yami shuffled the five cards into his deck, Neo watched as one of the dark green jewels started to glow on the Skilled Dark Magician. "And let me guess... it allows you to draw two more cards from your deck..."

Nodding, Yami drew the top two cards of his shuffled deck and placed them into his hand. "Correct... next, I play the second Spell card known as **Fusion Sage**. This allows me to add a Polymerization card from my deck into my hand."

As Yami added that card into his hand, Kaiba's lips turned into a smirk as another dark green jewel glowed. "At last... Neo will taste the power of Yugi's deck... let's see how you'll get out of this one, punk..."

"And finally, I play the third Spell card known as** Emblem of Dragon Destroyer**!" Yami said, holding up the last card. "By playing this, Buster Blader can be added to my hand if he is either in my deck or my graveyard."

Neo stood back in horror as Yami added Buster Blader from the graveyard back into his hand and the third jewel on the Skilled Dark Magician glowed. "_No... no... **NO...!**_"

Yami pointed to the Skilled Dark Magician. "And with my Skilled Dark Magician possessing all three Spell Counters, I can send him to the graveyard and summon forth my faithful monster to the field... the **DARK MAGICIAN!**"

The Skilled Dark Magician vanished off the field and in it's place was the ever-familiar figure of the Dark Magician - a slender man wearing purple armor and a dark blue cloak from his waist down appeared, his purple-haired head poking out from a curved cone of purple metal and a long staff ending in a teardrop-shaped double hollow with a green jewel in it held in his right hand.

(_Dark Magician. ATK/2500 DEF/2100_)

Falling to his knees, Neo shuddered in shock. "_No... no... I was so close... so close..._" He slammed his fists onto the ground as he gritted his teeth. "How could I... How could he... I was winning... **winning**!"

Vulko blinked. "Neo looks upset... how come...?"

Duke smirked. "Simple... Yugi hasn't finished his turn..."

Yami held up a card in the air. "And finally... I play the last Spell card... **Polymerization**! I am going to fuse my Dark Magician and my Buster Blader in order to summon the ultimate dragon slayer! Come forth, **DARK PALADIN...!**"

Dark Magician leapt into the air and was joined by the Buster Blader before they merged into one through a swirling portal. Stepping out of the portal was a new monster known as the Dark Paladin. He was an awesome figure, like a combination of the Dark Magician and Black Luster Soldier, wearing thick dark blue armor with gold trim and many angles and spikes growing from the upper body and shoulders. The Paladin's face was blue, surrounded by long gray hair, and protected by a crooked pointed hat/helmet. His wizard's staff had become an impressive serrated glaive with two gold bands and thick green jewels dividing the glaive's blade into three parts.

(_Dark Paladin. ATK/2900 DEF/2400_)

Joey started to laugh. "Neo... do you honestly believe you can beat Yugi...? You can't win with cards that you don't own! You don't possess the heart to use them! Unlike my buddy, Yugi!"

Tea nodded. "Yeah! Now you're gonna get it!"

"Neo... with Dark Paladin on the field, his ATK strength will increase by 500 points for every Dragon in **BOTH** sides of our graveyards and our fields!" Yami said, holding up his Duel Disk. "With 11 Dragons in your graveyard and Shining Dragon on the field and with my Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Dragon Champion in my graveyard, Dark Paladin's ATK strength will now increase by 7000!"

(_Dark Paladin. ATK/2900_ V _9900_)

Neo stared in horror and closed his eyes. _"I lost... why...? How can this be possible...?"_

_"Because you are not Neo..."_

_Opening his eyes in shock, Neo saw a familiar figure standing before him in a glow. "R...Rei...?"_

_Rei nodded. "Yes, Neo... it's me..."_

_Shaking his head, Neo stuttered. "No... it can't be... you're still in the hospital... still out-cold... wait, if you are a ghost, then... that means..."_

_Rei shook her head. "No, Neo... I am alive... this is... my fault..."_

_"Your fault...?" Neo asked, confused._

_Nodding, Rei lowered her head. "It was my fault that I got knocked over... it was my fault I fell into a coma... it was my fault that my brother lost his friends and his heart by his own anger... I watched over you, Neo, while my body rested from that terrible accident..."_

_Neo gritted his teeth. "Why now...? Why are you appearing in front of me now...?"_

_Lifting her head up, Rei sighed. "Because... this has to stop, Neo... so please... be yourself again... what happened to me wasn't your fault... it wasn't Hideto... it was me..."_

_Neo closed his eyes. "Rei..."_

_"Neo... please...?" Rei asked, tears starting to come from her eyes._

_Neo nodded. "OK, Rei... I promise..."_

_Smiling, Rei closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you, big brother..."_

Yami stared at Neo with a look of wonder as Yugi's image appeared beside him. "_Looks like Neo has spaced out... he hasn't said anything since Dark Paladin's ATK strength increased..._"

Nodding, Yami closed his eyes and sighed. "_Yes... as much as I want to see if Neo is okay, I must end this Duel right now... Takato is out there and he needs our help!_"

Yugi nodded. "_OK... Go for it, Pharaoh!_" And he vanished.

"**NEO!**" Yami shouted out, causing Neo to snap out of his daze. "Prepare to be defeated! Dark Paladin, elimate the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon with... **ULTIMATE DARK MAGIC STRIKE...!**"

Dark Paladin leapt up into the air and weapon high over his head. As soon as he came close to the Shining Dragon, he swung his glaive down and sliced the dragon in half. The Shining Dragon roared before he exploded in a cloud of smoke and fire. Neo cried out in shock as he explosion engulfed him.

Joey cheered. "All right!"

Tea leapt up and down in joy. "Go, Yugi!"

Kari smiled. "He won... he actually won..."

Tristan smirked. "Was there any doubt...?"

Koji laughed. "No... come on, it's time we finally climb down this thing..."

Brock nodded. "I agree..."

Sighing, Tristan rubbed his hands. "Do we have to...?"

Mai nudged Tristan's arm before she started to climb down the ledge. "Come on... it'd good for you..."

Chuckling, Duke started to climb down as well. "Well... if he did climb down, it'll only increase his muscles... thus, making him look good in Serenity's eyes..."

"Comin' through!" Tristan said, climbing down the ledge at rapid speed.

Suzie, with Vulko riding on her shoulders and hanging on gently, giggled and glanced at Duke. "That wasn't very nice..."

Duke smirked. "Hey... it was the only way to get him down..."

(**_Y.YUGI:_ 300**)

(**_NEO:_ 0**)

Yami switched his Duel Disk off and glanced at Neo, who was still hidden by the smoke. "OK, Neo... it's all over. Please, don't cause anymore trouble and surrender..."

There was silence as Yami grew worried as the image of Yugi appeared beside him. "_He's not answering... has Neo run away...?_"

Yami shook his head. "_No... that can't be true... Neo set up a barrier before the Duel in order to prevent Joey and the others from intervening..._"

"Yug!" Called a voice. Yami turned and gasped as Joey and Tea ran up to him. "Good job, man. You showed Neo a thing or two!"

"J...Joey...? How did you get through the barrier...?" Yami asked.

Tea stopped and glanced at a device that was placed on the ground far away. "It de-activated as soon as Neo's LP counter reached zero. There was no point for the barrier to stay up when the battle was over..."

Yami nodded slightly as Yugi's image looked worried. "_Something isn't right... there's got to be a catch..._"

"_A... catch...?_" Yami asked.

Nodding, Yugi glanced at the device. "_Remember the battle against Mariku. As soon as he was defeated, the Seal of Lucemon banished him into a different dimension where he would remain for the rest of his life... that is, until the energy that he is using to keep his body solid runs out..._"

Staring at the smoke, waiting for it to clear away, Yami gritted his teeth. "_I see your point, Yugi. But, I don't think there's a price for losing in this Duel... if there was, I have a feeling Neo would refuse..._"

"_I hope you're right..._" Yugi whispered before he vanished.

As the smoke cleared away, Yami gasped in horror along with Tea and Joey. Neo was lying on the ground with his eyes closed, not moving. Joey shook his head. "No way..."

Yami rushed forward to Neo's body. "**NEO! NO!**"

Tea rushed over as well and stood over Yami as he kneeled beside Neo's body and began checking for signs of life. "Is he... Is he dead...?"

Sighing with relief, Yami shook his head. "No... he's alive... ...just unconscious..." He then, gasped, as his Millenium Puzzle glowed. "Oh no... he's not just unconcious..."

Tea looked worried as Joey came over to join them. "Wha...? If he is not just unconcious... what else is he in...?"

Yami gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "He's... in a coma..."

The others soon crowded around Yami, Tea, Joey and Neo's body. Kaiba stood behind as he calmly walked over to the device. As soon as they came closer, Misty whispered in shock. "_How can that be possible...?_ How can he fall into a coma like that...?"

Kari lowered her head. "Maybe... maybe his body is exhausted from releasing all that anger that he held within his heart from what his father did?"

Koji shook his head. "No... no, that's not it!" He kneeled beside Neo's body and picked up something that was resting beside the right side of Neo's neck. "A dart... this must have injected poison into Neo's system to have his body fall into a coma. It must have happened during the explosion from Shining Dragon's defeat!"

Gasping, May stepped back in horror and darted her head around. "The person who fired the dart on Neo must still be here... we could be next!"

Kaiba walked over to them, carrying the device. "The person that fired the device was not a person but a machine... and here it is... the device that created the barrier also doubles as a dart-bow... a small panel opened up and fired a dart which hit Neo's neck and placed him in a coma. I think it was made for Yugi if he lost the Duel..."

Vulko shivered in fear as Suzie held him close. "Who would do such a thing...?"

"Who else...?" Koji muttered, standing up and throwing the dart down in disgust. "**Lucemon...!**"

00000000000000000000000

SkullSatamon, Canntoisemon, ShadowRanamon, ShadowGrumblemon, Dark Fox and MarineDevimon were watching the viewing orb where Yami had just defeated Neo and were learning the results of the aftermath.. Velene was nearby, locked in her cage as she sat quietly. LadyDevimon walked into the tent, sighing. "Is it over...?"

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "Yeah... it's over..."

"So... who won?" LadyDevimon asked.

Rolling his eyes, ShadowGrumblemon glanced at LadyDevimon. "Who else...? Yugi has won the Duel! This means that the second challenge has ended while two more have yet to be decided..."

SkullSatamon raised his hand into the air. "I have a question..."

MarineDevimon groaned. "Oh no... not again... listen, you idiot... when a mother Espeon and a father Umbreon fell in love, they have this certain urge to..."

Canntoisemon butted in. "What on earth are you talking about...?"

"Usually, he asks me how Pokemon makes children so, I have to answer his bloody questions or he'll never let it go!" MarineDevimon said, rubbing the temples of his head in exasperation.

ShadowRanamon sighed as she shook her head. "Why ask about an Espeon and Umbreon mating? Why didn't he ask a question of how Digimon makes children...?"

SkullSatamon stared at ShadowRanamon in shock. "Really...? Digimon can make kids...?"

Sweatdropping, ShadowRanamon shook her head. "There's the answer to that question..."

"He thinks that a mother Espeon and a father Umbreon are actually magicians and use magic to create a herd of Eevee children." MarineDevimon added.

Overhearing this, Velene lifted her head up and blinked. "What...? Where did he hear this from...?"

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "I was drunk..."

"**IDIOT!**" LadyDevimon, Dark Fox and ShadowRanamon yelled out.

Chuckling, Canntoisemon glanced at SkullSatamon. "Well... I'm sure you've learned a lot about the mature stuff, SkullSatamon. Tell us, how do the birds and the bees go...?"

SkullSatamon smiled. "Simple... birds buzz and bees twit."

Canntoisemon resisted the urge to fall to facefault as he shook his head. "Excellent... excellent... two points... excellent... oh brother..."

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Twit, you tweet..." She slapped her head. "I mean... tweet, you twit!"

MarineDevimon sighed. "See what I have to put up witharound here?"

Dark Fox nodded. "Well, you aren't helping by telling him how magicians created babies..."

"_Point..._" MarineDevimon muttered.

SkullSatamon smiled. "I'm doing good, aren't I?"

Velene covered her eyes as MarineDevimon yelled out something. "Wow... he certainly strung that language together..."

"Anyway, the question I was gonna ask was... how did Neo fall into that coma...?" SkullSatamon asked.

MarineDevimon smiled. "Oh, that's easy..." He grabbed SkullSatamon and started to shake him rapidly. "**HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING TO WHAT THOSE GUYS HAVE SAID...?**"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nope... I was listening to you telling me how an Espeon and Umbreon make babies... what they do is more cooler than using sorcery... it's like magic."

Facefaulting, MarineDevimon screamed in anger. "**I GIVE UP...!**"

"I mean... has anyone tried it?" SkullSatamon asked, darting his head about. "Was it magic...?"

Sniggering, ShadowGrumblemon pointed to Velene. "Ask her, she got a kid outta it..."

Velene could feel the sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head as SkullSatamon came over. "Hey... was it magic? This..."

Velene smiled and quickly spoke before SkullSatamon could continue. "Come closer and I'll tell you..."

MarineDevimon sighed and rubbed his head. "So, Neo is now in a coma... intresting..."

"Though, I am surprised that happened..." Dark Fox muttered.

Lifting his head up, MarineDevimon glanced at Dark Fox. "What do you mean...?"

(**CRASH!**)

MarineDevimon was now on the floor as SkullSatamon sat on his back with Velene yelling out. "**NOW, CLEAN THAT DIRTY MIND OF YOURS, YOU SKELETAL PERVERT...!**"

ShadowRanamon giggled. "Too bad he doesn't have a mind to clean..."

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Whoa... what a punch..."

"Give me strength..." MarineDevimon muttered.

Canntoisemon sighed and looked at Dark Fox. "You were saying...?"

Shaking her head, Dark Fox continued to explain. "Well... BlackGuilmon invented that device and all it does is create a barrier that will stay up for the Duel. But, he never added something like a dart inside the device..." She then smiled. "Although, Lord Lucemon is much smarter than BlackGuilmon..."

SkullSatamon got up from MarineDevimon's back. "Really...? Well, that answers my question..."

MarineDevimon sighed. "Hoorah... now I can some peace and quiet..."

Velene muttered under her breath. "_That is until the Eevee mating season comes along next week..._"

Overhearing this, MarineDevimon paled. "Oh hell..."

ShadowRanamon rubbed her chin. "So... between the moment he recieved the device from BlackGuilmon and before he gave it to Neo, Lord Lucemon added the dart so someone would fall into a coma if he lost the Duel?"

Dark Fox nodded. "No doubt about it... after all, he was expecting Yugi to lose. If Yugi llost and fell into a coma, then battling against the others would be a little bit easier because Yugi does possesses the Millennium Puzzle..."

"Wouldn't the Puzzle negate the poison effect?" Canntoisemon asked.

LadyDevimon shook her head. "We still have those ancient books from the Egyptian kingdom that Mariku left behind when he and Lucemon-sama were working together. One of them must contain the instructions for a coma poison that won't be effected by the Millennium Items... too bad Yugi won."

SkullSatamon rubbed his head. "Mariku's books are too confusing... I read one of 'em and it didn't made any sense to me at all... what a rip..."

Canntoisemon shook his head. "It was a **SPANISH** book you read..."

SkullSatamon raised an eyebrow. "Oh really...? Then, tell me... what is French for _Bonjour_...?"

ShadowRanamon whispered to MarineDevimon. "_I've got a shotgun in a wooden box..._"

"_Load both barrels..._" MarineDevimon whispered back.

LadyDevimon sighed. "At any point... we better keep an eye out for BlackGuilmon or Gallantmon... they're both still missing and the third challenge has yet to begin..."

ShadowGrumblemon chuckled. "Don't worry about it... once they find the note on the side of the cage, Koji will come to save his dear twin brother..."

SkullSatamon held up a piece of paper. "You mean this note? I was never able to attach it to the cage in time so..." He blinked. "What...?"

0000000000000000000000000000

Misty stepped outside the cave and glanced around. "All right... once we're ready, we'll head back..."

SkullSatamon zipped by, handing Misty the note. "Take this! It's for Koji!"

MarineDevimon was chasing behind him, carrying a shotgun and firing after him. "**COME BACK, YOU IDIOT...!**"

Misty stood there in silence and slowly walked back into the cave, carrying the note. "I'm going back into the cage..."

0000000000000000000000000000

Dark Fox hissed as Velene continued to laugh madly. "It's not **THAT** funny..."

Velene gulped for air and nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry..." She then, continued to laugh.

Growling, Dark Fox glanced at LadyDevimon. "**WHY** are we even keeping her alive...? She is no longer part of me and it will be so much easier if I can shove my claws through her chest!"

LadyDevimon shook her head. "No! Lord Lucemon wants her alive! I don't know why but, it's his orders! Do you want to defy him...? Remember that most Mega Digimon tremble at his name... even if he is at the Rookie level."

With a small growl, Dark Fox walked away and left the tent. LadyDevimon sighed before glancing at Velene, who finally calmed down. "You may laugh now but, you better be careful... just be glad you're not playing the harp yet because of Lucemon's orders. I don't know what he has in store for you but, I'm sure it's something that Dark Fox will like. We both know she has this uncontrollable desire to kill you and your little boy..."

"I'm not scared... not scared of you, Lucemon **OR** Dark Fox!" Velene hissed before she smirked. "And there is no way, no how am I going to be scared of SkullSatamon."

LadyDevimon shrugged and walked out of the tent. "Don't blame you there..."

"**_HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE POINTING THAT THING, ELMER FUDD...!_**" SkullSatamon yelled from outside.

"**_COME BACK HERE, YOU WASCALLY WABBIT...!_**" MarineDevimon yelled back, gunshots soon followed.

Sweatdropping, LadyDevimon rubbed her head and sighed. "Either they watched too many Looney Tunes or they **ARE** the Looney Tunes... good grief..."

Velene giggled. "Those two are evil but, they remind me someone..." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Maybe I wouldn't be in this situation if I wasn't such an idiot..."

00000000000000000000000000

_Velene remembered the day before she was kidnapped by ShadowRanamon and taken into the Tamer's world where she suffered. She walked down the hallway of the Holy Cathedral, her sandals making soft noise on the smooth stony floor. She was making her way to His Holiness Zera's office where he had asked her to meet him for a small meeting._

But... what sort of meeting...?_" Velene wondered as she came closer to the office. "_He said it's something to do with Vulko but, why...? He hasn't done anything wrong so...

_The office door of Zera's opened up and a yellow and white blur came out. Velene blinked to see a male Jolteon wearing white clothes getting up and rubbing his head. "Ouch... wish she stop doing that..."_

_Velene sighed. "Sparky, she **WILL** stop doing that if you stop insulting her..."_

_Apart from Velene, whom led the Cathedral Knightmon and Gallantmon, Zera had three more to lead the church to spread the will to make peace. A MagnaAngemon to lead the holy Digimon, a female Ninetales called Selene to lead the female priestesses and a male Umbreon called Kurio to leads the male priests._

_Sparky is Kurio's older brother. Though he has a good heart, his IQ isn't too high... since his visit, he has this unfortunate tendercy to insult Selene. Selene didn't ignore his words and everytime he got under her skin, she picked him up and threw him out of the room where they are in. This happens so often that many others consider this as part of a routine._

_Selene walked out of the office, grumbling. "Him...? Stop insulting me...? Please... he's been doing that for the past 3 years and he still hasn't learned his lesson!"_

_Getting up, Sparky poked his tounge out. "Well, I can't help it if your personality is like a Krabby. Come to think of it, a Krabby is much nicer than you..."_

_Selene took a step forward with her teeth bared into a growl. "You..."_

_"Ah ah! You can't throw me out of the office now, Selene..." Sparky said, stepping back with a grin. "Because I am already **OUTSIDE** the office."_

_That didn't stop Selene from picking Sparky up and throwing him into the office. "You were saying...?"_

_Sighing, Velene shook her head. "You two will never change..." She smiled a little. "Anyway, His Holiness Zera wants to see me... correct?"_

_Selene nodded. "Yeah... privately."_

_"OK... anyone in there at the moment...?" Velene asked._

_Glancing at the office, Selene sighed. "Only Zera... and a few moments ago, Sparky."_

_Giggling, Velene leaned against the wall. "Better get him out of there..."_

_Selene held up a hand. "Hold on a sec..."_

_A groan came from inside the office and Sparky got up. "What was that supposed to be...? A throw? No wonder many people consider you as a weakling."_

_Selene walked into the office. "Right on time!"_

_Velene held up three fingers. "Three..." Two fingers. "Two..." One finger. "One..." And she ducked as Sparky flew out of the office, over her head and crashed into the wall. "I'm getting good at this..."_

_Coming out, Selene clapped her hands and smirked. "I'm getting good at this..."_

_Sparky groaned. "I'm getting a headache outta this... ow..."_

_Giggling, Velene watched as Selene dragged Sparky away before entering the office. She glanced around and spotted Zera sitting at his desk. "Your Holiness...? You wanted to see me..?"_

_Looking up, Zera smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, Velene... I do." He opened a drawer and pulled out a device which he laid on the table. "I want to talk to you about this..."_

_Confused, Velene picked up the device and carefully examined it. "Weird... this looks like the Digivices those Tamers used to signify the partnership they have with their Digimon. They are called D-Power, right...?"_

_Nodding, Zera took back the device and glanced at it. Althought it looked like a D-Power, it actually didn't have the slot where the Tamers scanned a card through to enhance their Digimon's abilities. Plus, the colour was pearly white with golden markings on it. "Yes... however, this isn't called a D-Powers... it's actually called **D-Arc**."_

_Velene raised an eyebrow. "D-Arc, huh...? Where did you get this from...?"_

_"I got this device about five weeks after Valmarmon Inferno Mode was defeated by Susanoomon." Zera said, placing the device back into his drawer before bringing out some diagrams. "I met an old Digimon friend that I made when I was a child who became a powerful Digimon... and as we recollected the good old times, this came out of nowhere and landed in my hands. I remembered how a Digimon became a partner to a Tamer so..."_

_Velene smiled. "Wow... so, who's your partner...?"_

_Zera chuckled. "I rather not say... you see, my partner wants to keep this a secret as he is planning to counter Valmarmon's attack when he returns... After 3 weeks of my D-Arc appearing to me, he went off on a journey to find and seal away Valmarmon's spirit and that was the last I saw of him..."_

_Velene scratched the back of her ear. "That was... almost a year ago... or two... when was it again...?" She sighed. "Never mind... why are you showing me this anyway...?"_

_Smiling, Zera held out some diagrams to Velene. "Luckily, before I was granted to become the High Priest of the Holy Cathedral, I was studying machinery in my school... so, after carefully looking through the satistics of the D-Arc, I've decided that many others should be partnered with a Digimon."_

_Looking through the diagrams, Velene sweatdropped. "You've done all this...? Your Holiness... you certainly surprised me..." She frowned. "But... how come you've recieved the D-Arc, Zera? It doesn't make any sense..."_

_"If I think about the legendary Divine God, Granasmon, then it would make a lot of sense." Zera said, smiling. "He must have decided to make Silesians and Digimon partners in order to make sure that an event like what happened with Valmarmon Inferno Mode will never happen again."_

_Velene rubbed her neck as she placed the diagrams back onto the desk. "Yes... I certainly don't want to spend some months as a drooling zombie again... do the others know about this...?"_

_Zera nodded. "Yes... Selene, Kurio and MagnaAngemon have agreed to this idea. However, it seems that Digimon can only be partnered with the children... not the adults..."_

_Velene blinked. "Why...?"_

_"Because... children have much more energy than adults have." Zera explained. "My partner is already a Mega and prefers to stay like that forever. Which is why I've decided to talk to you about this..."_

_Sighing, Velene sat down and closed her eyes. "Let me guess... you want Vulko to be the first child to have a Digimon partner in the Silesia World... right?"_

_Zera nodded. "Yes... however, I'll need permission from you, Velene."_

_Velene blinked. "Permission...? The Digidestined from Azulongmon's realm, the Digimon Tamers AND Takuya's group got their Digivices and Digimon **WITHOUT** their parent's permission..."_

_Zera chuckled. "Yes... but, did the parents know that their children became Digidestined and Tamers...? No, I don't think so... they did found out sometime, according to the legend."_

_Sighing, Velene nodded. "I see... because we parents might get a little protective over our children going into battle..." She lowered her head. "And we need to trust our children to know that they'll come out okay..."_

_Nodding, Zera placed the diagrams into his drawer before bringing out some paperwork. "Yes... and I know you trust your son, Vulko, a lot... not once has he done anything to displease you, Velene. He's been a good boy for a long while."_

_Sweatdropping, Velene giggled nervously. "Yeah, well... he did see me get angry when Espa does something wrong... like accidently knocking a tin of paint onto my head when I got a new dress..."_

_Zera laughed. "And that's all the motivation that Vulko needs to be a good boy. Especially after it took Espa nearly two days to walk properly again."_

_"And the extra five days to finally getting his hearing back..." Velene muttered. She lowered her head. "I couldn't believe I did that to him... I wonder why I exploded over an accident like that..."_

_Zera sighed. "Maybe because that paint was stuck to your fur for the next two months..."_

_Velene nodded. "And I had to live those two months hearing people call me a white Vulpix... and wonder why I was naked."_

_"Naked...?" Zera asked before he smiled. "Oh yes... the clothes you were wearing were also white."_

_Blushing, Velene rubbed the back of her head. "Yes... they almost called the police to arrest me nearly 2 or 3 times..."_

_"50... or was that 100?" Zera asked. "Anyway, you could have wore different clothes, Velene... and besides, you are furry... they wouldn't mind if you wore clothes or not."_

_Velene shook her head. "Try telling that to those Numemon who made the calls..."_

_Chuckling, Zera held out the paperwork. "Here... take this with you and talk to Vulko about this... if he agrees, we'll do our best to find a suitable Digimon partner for him..."_

_Velene stared at the paperwork and slowly pushed it back. "I'm sorry, Your Holiness... as much as I like this idea, I can't risk my son's life. I already lost my family by a couple of Digimon attacks and I was happy that Espa and Vulko were able to survive the double attack that Valmarmon made to this world but,... I don't know... I don't want to take the risk..."_

_Nodding slightly, Zera placed the papers away and sighed. "I respect your choice, Velene... however, I think it's best not to tell Vulko about this... he might get upset about your choice and... I don't know. It's best to keep it a secret, hmm?"_

_Velene nodded as she got up from her seat. "Thank you, Your Holiness."_

_"Though, you better question yourself, Velene... how long are you going to protect Vulko?" Zera asked before glancing at the drawer containing his D-Arc. "And how long are you going to keep this a secret? Once other children recieve their D-Arcs, Vulko will ask why he didn't get one."_

_Cringing, Velene bowed her head. "I'll... think of something..." She lifted her head into the air and sighed. "I don't want him to get hurt..."_

_"I know... I know..." Zera said softly._

_However, a small figure was listening to their conversation before running off._

_In the evening, Velene walked into her apartment of the Cathedral where she, Espa and Vulko are currently living. She sighed as she removed her sandals and stretched her toes. "I'm home!"_

_Espa was sitting on a sofa as he looked up and smiled. "Hey... how was today?"_

_Velene smiled as she walked over and sat beside Espa. "It was good... Selene threw Sparky into the pond again but, luckily those Poliwags were away when it happened."_

_Smiling, Espa nodded. "Yeah... last time she threw Sparky into the pond, the Poliwag were asleep. They were so angry, they hypnotized Sparky and Selene to kiss... boy, was her punch **GOOD!**"_

_"Well... we girls do have to be tough." Velene said, with a sly grin._

_Sweatdropping, Espa rubbed his ears. "Don't remind me...I'm being too careful when using paint..."_

_Closing her eyes, Velene lowered her head. "Sorry..."_

_Looking up, Espa started to rub Velene's back. "Don't worry... it was my fault anyway..." He frowned. "Are you okay...? It's been two months since their power ran out..."_

_Velene nodded. After the defeat of Valmarmon Inferno Mode, Granasmon gave the spirits of Velene's dead family the power to become solid and visit her quite often. She was happy to see her mother, her father and her twin sister again. However, the star pendant that was used to give them their bodies back soon ran out of energy and they had no intention of asking Granasmon to get new ones._

_When Velene asked why, her mother Anzu replied with words that confused her._

Because the next time we meet, it will be permanent... but, not in death, my child.

_Rubbing her left shoulder, Velene sighed. "I'm okay. I've got something else on my mind..."_

_Espa blinked. "Really...? Tell me..."_

_Shaking her head, Velene got up. "No... not at the moment... it's been a tiring day... you better make dinner while I rest for a while, okay?"_

_Nodding, Espa got up and walked to the kitchen. "OK... and while you're heading to the bedroom, can you pop into Vulko's room and see how he is doing...?"_

_Stopping, Velene turned her head with a confused expression. "Sure... why...?"_

_Stopping at the kitchen door, Espa glanced back with a worried look. "He didn't look too happy and hasn't talked much.. As soon as he came home, he went straight to his room. I'm worried about him..."_

_"So... why didn't you go and see if he was okay?" Velene asked._

_Sighing, Espa leaned against the wall. "I tried to, but he wouldn't respond to me... and that's because he was resting on his bed with a serious look on his face. I couldn't read his mind to find out because he wouldn't allow me. Remember, I can only read people's minds if they give me permission."_

_Nodding slightly, Velene glanced at the bedroom areas with a worried look. "I see..."_

_"Besides... you and Vulko have a strong bond as mother and son." Espa said, walking into the kitchen. "Which I am very happy to witness..."_

_Velene smiled. "I'm sure you are..." She walked over to a door and knocked on it. "Vulko...? Are you all right? Please say something..." She opened it and found Vulko lying on his bed with his back facing towards her. "What's wrong? Your father said you didn't look too happy... what happened...?"_

_Sighing, Vulko sat up and whispered. "You..."_

_"**ME...?**" Velene gasped. "What are you talking about...?"_

_Vulko turned towards Velene with tears in his eyes. "You could never keep a secret from me for long, mom... especially you keeping hush-hush on the D-Arcs..."_

_Velene's jaw dropped. "How...? How did you know...?"_

_Closing his eyes, Vulko shook his head slightly. "I overheard your conversation with Zera, momma... and I wasn't happy that you wanted to protect me by refusing me a Digimon partner.""_

_Closing her eyes, Velene sighed. "Vulko... I'm sorry but..."_

_Turning around, Vulko shook his head. "No! Don't try and apologize, mother! You said you trust me but you don't! You don't! You never gave me enough freedom and you don't trust me to take care of myself! Do you even love me...?"_

_Velene gasped and took a step back. "V...Vulko, I... I..."_

_Lowering his head, Vulko's eyelids were tightly shut as tears started to come out. "Get out, mother... get out..."_

_In shock, Velene backed away and closed the door as soon as she got out. She quivered and began to hit her head against the wall. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" She sighed. "What Vulko has done is the same way I treated my mother before the Digimon attack... if I don't get my head straight, history will repeat itself and it'll be all my fault..."_

_Espa slowly walked up to Velene, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Velene... don't worry..."_

_Lifting her head up, Velene blinked as tears fell down her cheeks. "I...I guess you heard that, huh...?"_

_Smiling, Espa's ears twitched. "With these things, I can even hear Selene yelling at Sparky right now..." He then, sighed. "I guess you're still hurting, Velene... and it's preventing you from trusting your son..."_

_Nodding slightly, Velene hugged Espa close and sniffed. "I'm an idiot, aren't I...?"_

_Shaking his head, Espa rubbed Velene's back gently. "No... you're just a concerned mother... don't worry, Velene. I'm sure you and Vulko will make up."_

_"It hurts to be rejected by my son like that..." Velene whispered before she sighed. "I guess there is one thing that I have to do tomorrow if I want to fix this mess that I've caused."_

_Blinking, Espa glanced at Velene with a confused look. "And what's that...?"_

_Smiling, Velene rubbed her nose against Espa's. "Come with me to Zera's office and you'll see..."_

_Espa nodded. "OK... I will..."_

_It was the next day and Velene sighed as she walked out of Zera's office. "That went well... I'm so glad I finished that..." She frowned. "Although, Espa is late..."_

_That was when Espa ran up to his wife, panting. "I'm sorry I'm late, Velene..."_

_"Where were you...? I said to meet me outside Zera's office about 10 minutes ago!" Velene said, crossing her arms. "What is your excuse...?"_

_Taking a deep breath, Espa stood up straight and smiled. "I talked to Vulko before I left... he was feeling guilty after what he said last night and wanted to apologize to ya... I told him that you'll meet him outside town near the woods."_

_Velene smiled. "Really...? Good... guess I can save this as a secret so I can surprise him. One day, he's going to have a Digimon partner and that will show him how much I trust him."_

_Nodding, Espa smirked. "That's great, Velene... better go and meet him soon. I would love to come, but Kurio needs me to fix up the drains..."_

_Velene nodded. "I see... to drain away all the tears he's made over the last few weeks? I tell you, drama and romance stories are really dangerous when he's around..."_

_Chuckling, Espa kissed Velene on the cheek and walked away. "I'll see you later then..."_

_With a smile, Velene nodded and walked away as well. "Yeah... see ya..." As soon as she walked outside, the Vulpix vixen sighed happily as she was passing by a tree. "My bond with my child will soon be repaired... nothing can go wrong..."_

_That was when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Velene by the shoulder, dragging her behind the tree. "Ah ah, sugah... I'm so glad I've bumped into you..."_

_Velene struggled to get out of her captor's grasp, turning her head around to see who grabbed her. She gasped. "It can't be... it's you... **ShadowRanamon**...!"_

_ShadowRanamon giggled. "Yes... now, say goodbye to this world as you'll be entering the Tamer's world soon... and that world will soon be commanded by Lord Lucemon..."_

_Velene gasped in horror. "Lord Lucemo..."_

_However, Velene's words were cut off when ShadowRanamon knocked her out... the rest was history..._

0000000000000000000000000000000

Velene lifted her head and sniffed. "Maybe I wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't refused Zera's idea on the D-Arc project! Reclaiming my bond with my son is going to be much more difficult after what Dark Fox has done..." She sighed and slammed her fist onto the floor. "It's my fault... my fault... my fault... if I ever get out here alive... and reclaim the bond that I've lost... it'll be a miracle..."

"_**HEY...! BE CAREFUL WITH THAT THING...! YOU COULD HAVE SHOT SOMEONE'S HEAD OFF WITH THAT!**_" Came the scream of SkullSatamon outside the tent.

"**_THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO TO YOU...!_**" Came the reply of MarineDevimon before the sound of shooting could be heard.

Sweatdropping, Velene slowly shook her head. "And it'll be a miracle if those two get along... oh boy..."

000000000000000000000000000000

Canntoisemon was reading a report to LadyDevimon. "Ritter has left with Koichi Kimura and is heading to the location with the box contain the Kata... Kate... Bird-Warriormon."

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "Difficult word... yes..."

MarineDevimon sighed after spending nearly an hour chasing SkullSatamon about with a shotgun. "We were able to deliver the message to Yugi's group after the... mishap..."

ShadowRanamon blinked. "Really...? You guys must have ran pretty fast... it's almost three hours to walk from here to where Yugi's group are currently at... how long did it took you to get over there...?"

SkullSatamon smiled. "Three minutes... I was motivated..."

"**REALLY** motivated..." MarineDevimon grumbled.

Sighing, Canntoisemon glanced at the report. "Henry's group is finally arriving at the abandoned town and the DarkKnightmon are still fighting there... what should we do?"

Shrugging, LadyDevimon turned around and walked out of the tent. "I'll report to Lord Lucemon right now... because he was watching the Duel as well, I fear he'll be displeased about the results..."

SkullSatamon nodded. "OK... then, this is the perfect time to ask another question..."

Groaning, MarineDevimon palmed his head. "And what's that...? Espeon and Umbreon?"

"Nope... a different question." SkullSatamon said.

Nodding slightly, MarineDevimon stared at SkullSatamon. "And what is it...?"

SkullSatamon held out a picture. "Tell me... how do Magnemites and Magnetons make love...?"

Opening his mouth to say something, MarineDevimon froze and sweatdropped. "Gah..."

Canntoisemon sweatdropped as well while ShadowRanamon sighed and shook her head. "This'll be good..."

0000000000000000000000000

(**DING-A-LING!**)

"Wake up!"

(**DING-A-LING!**)

"Come on..."

(**DING-A-LING!**)

"You are driving me crazy here...!"

Entei walked into a room with a confused look. "What in the...?"

Sasha, the silver Arcanine, walked in as well and sweatdropped. "I think she's lost her mind..."

Suicune was sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by small bells. Raikou was sleeping nearby, underneath a large car. She groaned as she waved another bell and threw it to the ground. "Gah! OK... onto Bell 203..."

Picking up a bell, Entei wacked it against Suicune's head. "Enough..."

"**OW...!**" Suicune screamed as she held her head in pain. "What was that for...? Now I've got ringing in my head..."

Sasha shook her head. "I'm not surprised seeing as you are onto your 203rd bell."

Growlng, Suicune pointed at Raikou. "It's this idiot here! He agreed to go along with some hypnosis idea with Manxmon and everytime he hears some ringing... he'll go into a deep sleep! I've been ringing about 202 bells and he hasn't woken up yet!"

Entei shook his head. "Oh boy... this is a situation that I should never know about... because it's just too weird for me..." He glanced at Raikou before looking confused. "Where did that car come from? I didn't know Digimon drive cars..."

"How the hell should I know...? It was here when I dragged this moron into this room and shoved him underneath there!" Suicune said, picking up another bell.

Taking a close look at Raikou, Sasha glanced at Suicune. "So... why did you stick him underneath there...?"

Suicune took a deep breath. "Well... I figured that if I transformed into a human, I would drive over that idiot for wasting my bloody time trying to wake him up!"

Sighing, Entei picked up another bell and wacked Suicune on the head again. "Although we are Legendary, Suicune... we don't have the power to transform into a human..."

Rubbing her head in pain, Suicune blinked. "We don't...?"

"No..." Entei said in a stern voice.

Shrugging, Suicune gave Raikou's sleeping body a death glare. "Well, I'll just Ice Beam him in a place where he'll never forget..." She started to laugh madly.

Sasha gulped nervously. "Oh... true love conquers all..."

Entei sweatdropped. "OK... no more bell ringing for you..."

(**DING-A-LING!**)

"**_LUNCH IS READY...!_**" Came Manxmon's voice from another room.

"..ss. Which I think the chances of that is nil." Raikou said as he opened his eyes. "I mean... Moltres and Articuno...? Please... I told Manxmon that he can try as many times as he likes, I'll never be hypnotized." He blinked and looked up. "**AHHH...!**" He zipped from underneath the car and glanced at it in shock. "**WHO DROVE THE CAR ON TOP OF ME...?**"

Suicune, Sasha and Entei stared at him with shocked expressions before Entei shook his head. "Oh brother... guess that's the one bell you missed...?"

Nodding, Suicune walked over to Raikou. "Erm... Raikou...?"

Blinking, Raikou glanced at Suicune. "Yeah...?"

"Catch me..." Suicune muttered before she passed out and landed into Raikou's front paws.

Confused, Raikou darted his head about. "Wha...? What's going on here...? What just happened...?"

Sasha started to back out of the room. "Shall we leave...?"

Nodding, Entei turned and walked out. "Yes... we shall..."

00000000000000000000000000

SkullSatamon walked out of the tent with a look of amazement on his face. "Wow... Magnemites and Magnetons become humanoid robots and use technology to create more! **AWESOME!**"

ShadowRanamon poked her head out of the tent before glancing at MarineDevimon. "Why do I get the feeling that you **WEREN'T** drunk when you told SkullSatamon that mother Espeons and father Umbreons become wizards and use magic powers to create children, hmm...? Why is that...?"

"Because I am a desperate, desperate Digimon..." MarineDevimon muttered, holding an ice pack to his head.

Canntoisemon can only snigger at this.

0000000000000000000000000

Henry panted as he and his group arrived outside the southern entrance of the abandoned town. "Made it..."

Terriermon nodded. "Yeah... that was some hard running we did."

Henry rolled his eyes. "You mean I did... you were hanging onto me the whole time..."

Smiling sheepishly, Terriermon patted Henry's head with his left ear. "Momentai..."

Kazu walked forward and glanced around. "Man... it really is deserted... no one's about..."

Looking down, Terriermon smirked. "Well... just make sure you watch that last step, Kazu-boy..."

Kazu blinked. "What last _**steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**_...!" He screamed as he lost his footing at the edge of the massive hole left by Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon. Kazu was now hanging by Guardromon's arm as his Digimon quickly saved him from the fall. "**WHOA...!** Terriermon, I'm gonna kill ya!"

"Hey... at least I tried to warn ya..." Terriermon said, poking his tounge out.

With Guardromon's help, Kazu was soon back on solid ground. "Well, next time... give me a much clearer warning..."

Davis and TK kneeled near the hole with amazed expressions on their faces. Davis whispered in awe. "Dude... where did this hole come from...? It was never mentioned in the information we received..."

TK gritted his teeth. "Man... I'm so glad nobody was living here when this happened..."

Tai was looking through his portable telescope to see their friends battle the DarkKnightmon. "Hey! I can see the others! They are fighting a lot of DarkKnightmon!"

Matt gritted his teeth. "This isn't good... they might need our help!"

"Who? The DarkKnightmon?" Tai asked with a grin. "They're getting their butts kicked! Most of 'em from DaiPenmon..."

Kenta sighed. "Oh great... we're missing out on all the fun..."

Tai replaced his telescope and pulled out his Digivice. "This is the location for the first challenge, right...? So, our captured friends better be here..." Three dots appeared on the screen which caused him to smile. "Perfect! I'm getting signals from Sora, Cody and Yolei!"

Davis sweatdropped. "Great... I'm sure Yolei will enjoy yelling in my ear and asking why it took us so long to come and rescue their butts..."

Joe chuckled. "I'm sure she'll ask you very calmly, Davis..."

"This is Yolei I was talking about..." Davis muttered.

TK nudged Davis in the arm. "He was being sarcastic, Davis.""

Blushing, Davis rubbed the back of his head. "I... I knew that..."

Sitting in the cage, Cody sighed as he watched the battle. "Number 1365..."

Sora lifted her head up. "What...?"

"Number 1365... that's the amount of DarkKnightmon that DaiPenmon destroyed under 30 minutes..." Cody muttered.

Sweatdropping, Sora glanced at the battlefield. "How is it even possible that he was able to destroy that many DarkKnightmon in under 30 minutes...?"

Armadillomon chuckled. "I guess that even though DaiPenmon is a Warrior of Ice, his anger is **HOT!**"

Yolei groaned. "No more jokes, please... I've got a headache..."

Grunting, Matt pulled himself up on the ledge as he spotted Sora, Yolei, Cody and their Digimon in the cage. "Hey, you guys! We're here to help you!"

Whirling around, Sora smiled. "Matt!"

Tai also appeared as he climbed up to join his best friend. "Sora... I'm so glad you're okay!"

Smiling, Sora nodded. "I'm so glad to see you, Taichi..."

Along with TK, Patamon, Henry, Terriermon, Kazu, Guardromon, Tai's Agumon and Matt's Gabumon behind them, Tai and Matt started to check on the lock. Tai groaned. "Oh man... where's the key to this thing...?"

Biyomon shrugged. "I dunno..."

00000000000000000000000000000

SkullSatamon walked up to MarineDevimon. "I have a question..."

"Oh no..." MarineDevimon grumbled. "Look, you moron... Staryus and Starmies uses their jewels to create a magicial force that will turn a star in space to summon a new Staryu!"

SkullSatamon blinked. "Really...?"

Sighing, MarineDevimon nodded. "Yes... or an arm gets torn off a Staryu or Starmie and grows into a new one..."

SkullSatamon frowned. "That's not cool..."

Slapping his head, MarineDevimon muttered. "The rubbish I have to make up in order to keep him quiet... I need a hobby..."

Glancing at the sky, SkullSatamon smiled. "The mating between Staryu and Starmie is so cool! Even though that wasn't the question I was gonna ask. But, what they did was so much cooler than having a mother Espeon kneeling into position with the father Umbreon getting his..."

"**ANYWAY...**" MarineDevimon said, raising his voice in the air. "Is that all...?"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nope..." He held out a key. "We forgot to leave this behind at the first challenge..."

MarineDevimon palmed his head. "Crud..."

"Would that upset the plan?" SkullSatamon asked.

Shaking his head, MarineDevimon sighed. "Nope... why should we care anyway...? They are good and we are evil."

Nodding, SkullSatamon placed the key to the side with a grin. "Yeah... you're right."

"Is that all for now?" MarineDevimon asked.

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nope... one more question. How do Voltorbs and Electrodes mate?"

All MarineDevimon could do was sigh and reach for the mallet.

000000000000000000000

"**BUNNY BLAST!**"

"**PEPPER BREATH!**"

"**BLUE BLASTER!**"

The three attacks from Terriermon, Agumon and Gabumon exploded as they struck the cage lock. Once the smoke cleared away, Yolei pushed the door and smiled as it opened. "It worked!"

Henry nodded. "Yeah... good thing the lock wasn't strong like the cage, huh...?"

Kazu sighed. "Shame you didn't use Guardromon."

Nodding, Guardromon held one of his arms out. "Yes... I would be useful after I used my Guardian Barrage."

Patamon flapped in front of Guardromon's head. "We'd rather have them alive, thank you..."

"**TAI...!**" Came Sora's cry as she rushed out, hugging Tai tightly and falling to the ground. "I'm so glad you're okay! When I heard UmbraDevimon was gonna attack you guys, I was so worried!"

Tai gritted his teeth while smiling. "_Thanks... for your concern... Sora... can you please... remove your leg... from between MY legs... please...?_"

Cody walked up to Henry and TK. "How did you guys defeat UmbraDevimon...? Is he gone for good...?"

TK shook his head. "No... he ran away..."

Henry frowned. "He had amazing strength... he even picked MegaGargomon up and threw us like a sack of potatoes! But as soon as WarGreymon de-Digivolved after being beat, I was able to make a comeback and UmbraDevimon flew off like a coward..."

Hawkmon flew over with Yolei. "What does that mean...?"

"It means... Lucemon, BlackGuilmon and UmbraDevimon are hiding something important from us..." TK said before he slowly shook his head. "And there's no doubt that those jerks will keep it a secret from us..."

Yolei nodded. "I see..."

Kazu raised an arm into the air. "OK... Can I ask a question... where did this massive hole come from...?"

Getting up, Sora sighed. "It came from Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon when their Shield attacks collided with each other... and both of them fell through that hole..."

Henry gasped. "**WHAT...? **Are Takato and Guilmon okay...?"

Biyomon shook her head. "We don't know... they haven't come up for a while right now..."

Matt sighed. "No doubt they are continuing their fight underneath us... what they've fallen into the abandoned mines the town was built over..."

Kazu poked Henry's shoulder. "I'm worried about Takato... we better help him!"

"But... what about the challenge, Kazu...?" Guardromon asked.

Whirling around, Kazu grinned. "What challenge...? This battle only happened because Sora and the others were being held captive. Now they are no longer in danger, Gallantmon can get some help from us!"

Thinking carefully, Henry glanced at the battlefield and shook his head. "Not at the moment... we need to regroup and figure out how we can help Gallantmon. And to start it off, we need to get rid of the DarkKnightmon."

Cody nodded. "After that, we'll wait for Yugi's group to return. They've gone off to the second challenge."

Bringing out his green D-Power, Henry nodded. "Right... once we are all back together... we'll make a plan and send a few Digimon into the tunnels to join Gallantmon in the fight. Is that all right...?"

The others nodded as TK glanced down the cliffs. "Once I send Patamon to battle, I'll tell the others below and have them send out their Digimon also."

"We better hurry..." Matt whispered.

Yolei sighed. "Hawmon, Biyomon and Armadiliomon still need to recover their power..."

Hawkmon nodded. "Yes... Lucemon's strength was terrifying... so, if we could..."

Agumon nodded. "Yeah... take five, you guys. We'll do all the rest!"

Tai kneeled beside Agumon with a concerned look. "Are you sure you're okay...? Even after what you went through with UmbraDevimon moments ago...?"

Nodding, Agumon smiled. "Yeah! Let's go, Tai!"

"All right... everyone, let's go!" Henry announced before slashing a blue card through the side of his D-Power. "**DIGI-MODIFY...! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE...!**"

Kazu nodded as he brought out his brown D-Power and slashed a blue card through the side. "**DIGI-MODIFY...! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE...!**"

(**_M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_**)

"_Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to... **RAPIDMON...!**_"

"_Guardromon Matrix Digivolve to... **ANDROMON...!**_"

"_Agumon Digivolve to... **GREYMON...! **Greymon Digivolve to... **METALGREYMON...!**_"

"_Gabumon Digivolve to... **GARURUMON...!** Garurumon Digivolve to... **WEREGARURUMON...!**_"

"_Patamon Digivolve to... **ANGEMON...!** Angemon Digivolve to... **MAGNAANGEMON...!**_"

Down below, Davis grinned. "Looks like they are going into battle... let's go, you guys!"

Nodding, Kenta held his hand out to let MarineAngemon fly away. "You know what to do!"

MarineAngemon nodded. "OK!"

"_Veemon Digivolve to... **EXVEEMON...!** Chaotic Digivolve to... **METALEXVEEMON...!**_"

"_Gomamon Digivolve to... **IKKAKUMON..!** Ikkakumon Digivolve to...** ZUDOMON...!**_"

Rapidmon yelled as he, MetalExVeemon, MagnaAngemon, WereGarurumon, MetalGreymon, Andromon and MarineAngemon went into battle. "**CHARGE...!**"

Davis cheered. "Go for it, you guys..."

Zudomon blinked as he stared at the hole. "Erm... maybe I should have waited until I was on the other side..."

Davis, Kenta and Joe facefaulted.

0000000000000000000000000000

Koji was sitting on a rock, reading the paper that Misty gave him by the delivery from the running SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon. He frowned as he scrunched the paper up in his fist before glancing at the group.

With a makeshift stretcher, Duke and Pegasus were carrying the unconcious body of Neo out of the tunnel while Yugi followed. "Poor Neo... I feel really bad..."

Joey placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry, man... it's not your fault. There are two people that at fault for Neo's coma, and it's Lucemon and Neo's worthless father."

Tea nodded. "He's right, Yugi... because of Neo's dad abandoning his own family like that, Neo has learned nothing about the outside world except for pain and anger..."

"And no doubt that jerk didn't care when Neo's little sister was hit by a car and fell into a coma." Tristan said before he glanced at Kaiba. "I'm so glad you know where he is, Kaiba... so that jerk can pay for what he's done!"

Kaiba nodded as he glanced at a card he took from Neo's deck, the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. "Yes... I agree... however, we have to get Neo to some medical attention soon... we don't know how deadly this poison is..."

Kari glanced at Mai. "And what about Neo's mother...? How are we going to tell her that both of her children have fallen into a deep coma...?"

Mai shook her head. "We're not... I'll bet the Sovereign's Lair will have a medical room that we could use for Neo..."

Yugi sighed. "If not... we'll have to take Neo back into the real world and straight to the hospital. And by doing so, Neo's mother will discover that her son has not only been found but he's fallen into the same condition as her daughter..."

May nodded slightly. "Yeah... but, should we tell Mrs. Saiba the whole truth of why her son has fallen into a coma... or make up some convincing story...?"

Misty shook her head. "No... we can't make up a story. It's too difficult... I can't think of any..."

Duke grumbled. "As much as I hate to stop this little talk, can we hurry up... Neo isn't exactly light and my arms are really starting to hurt..."

Pegasus chuckled. "Calm down, Duky-boy... you'll get some rest soon..."

Suzie sighed. "So... what shall we do now? Go back to the Lair or join the others...?"

Sighing, Yugi rubbed his head and glanced around. "Let's get out of this cave first and make plans outside..."

While the others nodded, Inumon turned around and spotted Koji sitting alone. "Hey, we're heading outside... you coming...?"

Getting up, Koji nodded. "Yeah... just give me a second... I'm going to find that Pegasusmon that Neo used to get here and free him from Lucemon's mind control..."

"OK..." Inumon said before he walked off.

Sighing, Koji brought out his D-Tector and glanced up to see a hole in the roof. "All right... I'm coming, Koichi..."

Outside, Yugi nodded at Brock and Kaiba. "All right... then, it's settled..." He looked at Tea. "You'll take Pegasus and Neo to the Lair by riding on AeroVeedramon so Neo can get some help. Afterwards, Pegasus can take Neo back into the real world and get him to a hospital while you come back and rejoin us at the battlefield where the first challenge takes place."

Tea smiled and nodded. "OK!" She glanced at SnowAgumon. "You ready...?"

Smiling, SnowAgumon nodded back. "I am, Tea."

"Meanwhile, the rest of us will rejoin the others back at the abandoned Digimon town to help out." Brock said before he smiled at May and Misty. "Boy, won't Ash and Brendan be happy to see you two again... with major hugs and kisses."

May blushed while Misty grinned evilly. "Could say the same thing about you and Suzie, Brock..."

Blushing, Brock rubbed the back of his head. "Well... you see... I... erm... crud..."

While Suzie giggled, Vulko looked confused. "Why is Brock blushing...?"

Kneeling down, Suzie started to stroke Vulko's head. "He's just embrassed, Vulko... I know your father is an Espeon but, doesn't he go red in face in a way that doesn't involve anger...?"

Looking up at Suzie, Vulko nodded. "Yeah... when momma accidently releases some flames when she burps... his faces heats to red when he is near the flames..."

Smiling, Suzie glanced at her Vulpix with a giggle. "You did that sometimes with Brock, didn't you...?"

Vulko just giggled nervously.

"OK... We better go now and..." Yugi paused as he glanced around. "Hey, where's Koji...? He's not here..."

Inumon jerked his thumb in the direction of the cave. "Oh, he's back in there... searching for that Pegasusmon that Lucemon mind-wiped so he can free him..."

Vulko gasped. "What...? Koji's lying!"

"What do you mean...?" Mokuba asked.

Misty sighed. "The moment we arrived here... Neo told Pegasusmon to run away for an hour and snap out of his trance, remembering nothing of any events after Lucemon captured him..."

Brock nodded slowly. "Yeah... you mentioned that to me and Koji earlier during the Duel... so, why would Koji lie...?"

Joey gritted his teeth. "The note! It must have contained the location for the third and final challenge! The prize...? His twin brother, Koichi!"

Kari turned her head to the cave. "We better confront Koji and tell him that we are a team... we're going to help him save his brother and..."

Vulko spoke up. "There's a hole in the cave... which is how we were getting light... I think it's big enough for Koji to leap through when he's Lobomon..."

Gatomon sighed. "I guess he wants to do this on his own..."

"Then, we should let him... after all, he is one of those Digidestined that overcame a Digimon God, right...?" May said.

Nodding, Yugi looked around and sighed. "Let's not worry about Koji... he'll be all right. He'll be back... once he's saved Koichi from whomever is holding him captive... we better return, Takato needs our help."

The others nodded as Pegasus spoke up. "Well then, let's get a move on. Neo needs help right away!"

"Hold on, hold on... I'll see you later, Yugi." Tea said.

Standing on top of a rock, Lobomon looked down as AeroVeedramon flew in one direction with Tea, Pegasus and the unconcious body of Neo while the others headed in the other direction. "I'm sorry for doing this, you guys but... I have to save my brother on my own... if any of you come, then Ritter will kill Koichi... I'm sorry..."

Turning around, the Legendary Warrior of Light sighed as he stared off into the distance. "Lucemon... once all of this is over, we'll find a way to make you pay for what you've done... Hold on, Koichi... I'm coming..." And with that, Digi-code started to surround him.

"**LOBOMON! SLIDE-EVOLUTION! KENDOGARURUMON!**"

Speeding off into the distance, KendoGarurumon raced off to face his challenge and to save his brother...

00000000000000000000000000000

In a tunnel that was blocked by a cave-in...

"**DEMON'S DISASTER...!**"

The boulders shattered into smaller pieces as ChaosGallantmon stormed through, eyes burning with rage. "Damn it... how could I be so stupid as to use my ultimate attack on some weak flooring...? Damn... and thanks to that cave-in, I lost my brother... no doubt he's resting up and preparing himself to continue our fight! Well, rest all you want, my brother... when I find you, I'll make sure you breathe your last breath!"

In another part of the tunnels, Takato groaned as he and Guilmon walked down and heard ChaosGallantmon's cry of anger. "There he goes... **AGAIN**. Man, he's gone off the deep end... we gotta find a way to beat him..."

Guilmon stopped and nodded. "I know, Takatomon... his strength is the same as ours when we are Gallantmon... what do you think we should do...?"

Sighing, Takato brought out his golden D-Power and shook his head. "I dunno... we better save our strength until we finally go into battle against him again... that is, if we ever find him..."

"I hope we don't..." Guilmon whispered as he and Takato continued to walk through the tunnel to who knows where...

0000000000000000000000000000

And to end this chapter...

"How do Porygons mate with Unowns?" SkullSatamon asked.

"**FORE...!**" Shouted MarineDevimon as he raised a mallet in the air.

A perfect ending.

0000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, Team Rocket are going through with their plan... which works and fails at the same time. Just make sure you don't cross James holding his bottle-cap collection album and Wobuffet popping out or it'll equal a disaster. What else is new...? Koji steps up to take the final challenge... facing 100 Karatenmon as Lobomon. Is he up to the challenge...? And will Zudomon cross over the massive hole in the middle of the abandoned town to join up in the battle...? No way... With this and other stuff happening, when will this madness end? Find out next time!**

**And thus ends the three chapter battle between Neo and Yugi. Also ending the Neo problem as well. He'll soon wake up, don't worry. He'll be back and he'll be better than ever!**

**Has anyone seen Digimon Savers? It's getting really intresting. Hopefully, the plot will pick up soon. Kinda like the first season of Digimon.**

**And also, has anyone seen the new Sonic the Hedgehog game for the X-Box 360 and Playstation 3? It looks really cool! Although, I'm gonna have to get use to Dr Eggman's new look.**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	73. Protect and Fight a Brother! Round 5!

**All right, everyone. Are you ready? Welcome to the fifth chapter of Lucemon's challenge saga!**

**Let's begin the next challenge!**

000000000000000000000000000000000

Sitting in his chair, Lucemon Chaos Mode started to chuckle softly. "Neo has lost... Neo has lost and he was so close to victory... it's amazing how Yugi was able to counter his own problems just like that..."

Kneeling down, LadyDevimon gritted her teeth and spoke softly. "You're... not angry, my Lord...?"

Laughing, Lucemon shook his head. "Of course not, my dear... I am fairly impressed by how Yugi won. Although, I should say I am impressed that the **PHARAOH** won..."

"Because the Duel has ended, the first of your challenges have ended..." LadyDevimon said, keeping her head low. "The score of our enemies is one to zero."

Chuckling, Lucemon slowly shook his head. "No worries, my dear... we still have the last challenge to begin... a hundred of my strong, bird-like ninja warriors against a lone Warrior of Light... with that sort of odds, our victory is no problem indeed. However, if Lobomon does win this challenge... you better start worrying..."

Cringing, LadyDevimon nodded. "Of course, my Lord..."

Sighing, Lucemon glanced at the table. "Although I am certain that a couple of victories are in my grasp, I am having doubts on two of BlackGuilmon's subjects... UmbraDevimon and the Dark Magician Girl. UmbraDevimon's increased power only increases if four of Azulongmon's Digidestined Digivolves their Digimon... and just like his last battle, it will be a problem if he is trapped and the four Digimon have de-Digivolved..."

Nodding, LadyDevimon stood up. "Yes, my lord... he was lucky enough to escape MegaGargomon before he could make an attack that would have ended his life..."

Picking up a cup containing red wine, Lucemon nodded. "Yes... and as for Dark Magician Girl, she isn't too much of a help... however, I want you to have Dark Magician Girl replace MetalDevidramon while he is still recovering from Reichmon's spear attack back on Saturday... That will give her something to do..."

Bowing, LadyDevimon sighed. "Of course... anything else?"

Shaking his head, Lucemon took a sip from the cup and smirked. "Not yet, my dear... but, if there is something I have something to say, I'll let you know. Just remember to try and locate our missing knights..."

With a nod, LadyDevimon turned and walked away. "Of course, my lord... I'm on my way."

As LadyDevimon left, Lucemon sighed and glanced at his wine. "Somewhere out there is the answer to our problem with UmbraDevimon... but, what could it be...?"

0000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in Zhuqiaomon's area, a portal opened up and Impmon fell out of it, landing on the sandy ground. "I'm here..." He spoke into a handheld device. "Too bad you didn't transport me near the town..."

There was a reply from the handheld device. "_Sorry about that, Impmon... the others are having a battle and I think you should help out as soon as possible._"

Growling, Impmon gritted his teeth. "Fine... I'll just go into Mega and fly over there..."

"_Erm... not a good idea..._" Izzy muttered from the other end. "_I think it's best that you should save your Digivolution energy and head over to the town as a Rookie. As soon as you get there, become Beelzemon to help the others out._"

Impmon sweatdropped. "**WHAT...? AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE KID WITH KNOWLEDGE...? I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A DESERT AND YOU WANT ME TO WALK OVER TO AN ABANDONED TOWN WITHOUT DIGIVOLVING...?**"

"_Yes..._" Came Izzy's meek reply.

Fuming, Impmon glanced around. "Too bad I don't have my motorbike anymore..." He groaned. "How am I suppose to get there...? Do I have to walk or run...?"

Tentomon spoke up from the other end. "_You could run..._"

Impmon fumed again. "**RUN...? HAVEN'T YOU SEEN THE SIZE OF MY LEGS...? I HAVE A FEELING YOUR BRAIN IS THE SAME SIZE AS MY LEGS, YOU MORON...!**"

"_It was just a suggestion..._" Tentomon muttered.

A giggle was soon heard from the device. It belonged to Jeri. "_Don't mind Impmon... it's just the way he is..._"

"_Yes..._" Came a chuckle from Jeri's partner, Leomon. "_He acts tough but, he has a caring heart._"

Impmon stuck his tounge out. "Blah... so, what should I do...?"

Before Izzy could answer, Sonic's voice took over. "_Simple. I'll take him. Just open the portal up and I'll enter the Digital World. With my speed, I can get Impmon to the town before you know it._"

"_Erm... that won't be possible..._" Izzy said. Impmon could have sworn that Izzy just gulped. "_Opening a portal takes a lot of energy and after the portal closes, we should wait a couple of hours until we're ready to open it again._"

Impmon looked really mad. "So... lemme get this straight... if you'd mentioned this problem to me **BEFORE **you opened a portal... I could have entered the Digital World with Sonic and I could have arrived at the town in about 2 seconds... but, instead you didn't..."

Izzy gulped. "_Well... can you you run fast...?_"

Impmon gritted his teeth **HARD**. "Can I run fast...? Of course I can... I can run pretty fast... I am the fastest Rookie Digimon ever... I can even overtake an Imperialdramon when he's at top speed..."

"_Really?_" Palmon asked from the real world.

Impmon exploded. "**OF COURSE NOT...! I'LL BE EXHAUSTED WHEN I GET TO THAT TOWN...!**"

Mimi sighed. "_Izzy, why didn't you think about this one...?_"

Izzy chuckled nervously. "_Heheh... well, we all make mistakes..._"

Impmon gritted his teeth. "Yeah... I know... **AND MY MISTAKE WAS LISTENING TO YOU...! YOU NIMROD, WHEN I GET BACK TO THE REAL WORLD, YOU BETTER HOPE I'LL FORGET ABOUT THIS BECAUSE IF I HAVEN'T... I'M GONNA TOAST YOUR KEISTER FROM JAPAN TO PLUTO! DO YOU HEAR ME...? OF ALL THE STUPID IDEAS...!**"

Impmon didn't notice that Izzy cut off contact in the middle of his ranting... and after 5 minutes, Impmon left for the town.

0000000000000000000000000000

A scientist flipped up a switch. "Voltage Output 1 activated!"

Another scientist flipped up another switch. "Voltage Output 2 activated!"

Typing in commands, the third scientist nodded and grinned. "All set. Ready to prepare the operation."

Nearby, Jessie was staring in awe along with James and Meowth as Don and Kagemaru stood behind them. "Ar... Are they preparing the Dimensional Portal for the mission?"

Don shook his head. "Nope... they are preparing their lunch."

The first scientist smiled. "Our toasted cheese sandwich is complete!"

"**HOORAH!**" Came the cheers from the other two scientists.

Team Rocket could only facefault at this.

After the scientists were done with their lunch, the second one pressed a button. "Activate Cooling Unit 1!"

The first scientist also pressed a button. "Activate Cooling Unit 2!"

The third one smiled as he looked at the monitor. "Complete!"

James stood up with a smile. "Ah... **NOW** it's the Dimensional Portal!"

Again, Don shook his head. "Nope... they are just making desserts and some drinks..."

Opening a door, the first scientist held up a bottle. "Who's up for Pepsi Max...?"

"**ME!**" Said the other two scientists.

Again, Team Rocket could only facefault at this.

After finishing off their drinks and desserts, the third scientist pulled a lever. "Safety Valve 1 activate!"

The first scientist also pulled a lever. "Safety Valve 2 activate!"

The second scientist looked at the monitor and smiled. "Everything is going to plan."

Fuming, Meowth got up and hissed. "Let me guess... they are baking a pizza! Or making cheeseburgers! Or chopping up a carrot to make some soup! Or perhaps they are making sushi!"

For the third time, Don shook his head. "No, they are preparing the Dimensional Portal for the mission."

The first scientist jerked his thumb in the direction of Team Rocket. "Man... those guys are idiots."

The other two nodded. "Yeah... idiots."

This time, Team Rocket only sighed and sweatdropped. Kagemaru smirked. "How very amusing..."

Jessie frowned. "In what way...?"

Kagemaru smirked. "That all of you are too dense..."

James growled. "We're not dense, just stupid!"

Sweatdropping, Jessie slapped James on the back of his head. "Zip it..."

Don shoved a book into James' chest. "Oh yes... you left this in my office..."

James smiled. "Oh... it's my Bottle Cap Collection Album... I thought I lost this. Hey, you said I left it in your office. How? I lost it somewhere in my room..."

Rubbing the back of his head, Don sighed. "Ah, sorry... what I meant say was... a Rocket Grunt found this in the trash can outside. Lucky for you, he used to return books and albums back to owners before he joined us and decided to return the album to whoever it belonged to. I knew it was you because I usually overhear your conversations with your teammates about how rare bottle caps can be..."

Grinning, James nodded his head. "Oh... thank you." He blinked. "Trash can...? How on earth did my album got into the trash can? It can't walk... unless some heartless monster decided to ruin my dream!"

Sweatdropping, Meowth started to tip-toe away as Jessie spoke. "What dream? Being a complete lunatic?"

James smiled sheepishly. "Erm... no... I have other dreams, you know..."

Jessie nodded. "Oh yes... you used to mumble about it in your sleep... about how nice it is to wear a crash helmet when my fist is ready to smack your head."

"I said that...?" James asked in a meek voice.

With a nod, Jessie raised her fist into the air. "Yes... better find a crash helmet right away... because I feel like hitting a lunatic right now..."

James started to cower. "Can't we talk about this...?"

Don growled under his breath. "**ENOUGH!** We have more important things to do right now..." He noticed Meowth sneaking away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Tibet." Meowth said.

Pointing to the portal, Don shook his head. "If you want to go to Tibet, use the portal!"

Sweatdropping, Meowth laughed sheepishly. "Oh yeah... Tibet doesn't exist in our world..."

Shaking his head, Don glanced at the three members with a glare. "Yeesh, you guys are weird." He glanced at Meowth. "Someone who wants to go to a place that doesn't exist in our world..." He glanced at Jessie. "Someone who wants to hit her own teammate for no good reason..." And then, glanced at James. "And a nutcase that fawns over his own bottle caps."

James smiled. "Hey! I'm getting a positive response!"

Jessie and Meowth facefaulted.

Sighing, Don glanced at the portal. "I wish you luck, Kagemaru, if you are willing to put up with these three wackos..."

Chuckling, Kagemaru bowed. "It'll be a worthy challenge, sensei..."

James smiled again. "Another good response about us!"

Jessie and Meowth facefaulted again.

With a shake of his head, Don turned and walked away. "Come, Kagemaru. We better go and collect the other members of your party while the portal is being charged up."

Kagemaru nodded. "At once, sensei." He glanced at Team Rocket. "Be patient, my worthy challenge. I shall return." He chuckled at his own remark.

James smiled. "He called us worthy... that's another good resp..."

Jessie clamped her hand over James' mouth. "Enough! My face is starting to hurt from falling to the ground."

"And my nose is starting to bleed..." Meowth said, rubbing his nose. "Even though I don't have one..."

The first scientist pulled a lever and grinned madly. "**IT'S WORKING...! WE DID IT...!**"

The portal shone and a white vortex started to shimmer into existence. The other two scientists cheered. "**ALL RIGHT...!**"

Jessie grinned. "At last... soon, our dearest Boss will be free from his captors... allowing us to be the grand heroes of Team Rocket and get a big reward!"

"With one of the... one of the erm..." Meowth started before he pulled a book out of nowhere and flipped through it. "_Where is it...? Ah... Four Emperor Grunts of Team Rocket... who came up with a crummy name like that...?_" He tossed the book away and continued his speech. "With one of the Four Emperor Grunts on our side, our mission will be successful!"

James nodded. "Yes! And nothing is going to go wrong!"

(**POP!**)

"**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBUFFET...!**"

Jessie's Pokemon, Wobbuffet, came out of his Poke-ball once again to pester his trainer, as usual. However, this time... Wobbuffet has pestered someone else...

The moment he came out of his Poke-ball, Wobbuffet bumped into James by accident, causing him to lose his grip on the bottlecap album and sent it flying into the vortex. James yelled out in slow motion. "**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!**"

OK... let's do it in normal motion then... "**NNNNNNNOOOO...!**" Happy?

Well, in any case... James leaped forward to try and catch his album. Yelling in shock, Meowth rushed after him as well. "James, you idiot! **STOP OR YOU'LL BE SUCKED IN...!**"

Returning Wobbuffet back into it's Poke-ball, Jessie also rushed forward. "**YOU TWO! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL...**"

She didn't have time to finish what she was going to say as Jessie, James and Meowth were sucked into the vortex. The first scientist blinked. "Well... that was something..."

"Yeah... weird." The second one muttered.

However, the third scientist smiled. "Well, at least we know the vortex is working."

(**BAM!**)

All three scientists stood in shock and horror as the portal fizzled and popped before the vortex vanished. The first scientist paled. "You... were saying...?"

The second scientist rapidly pushed a button on the console and gulped. "It's dead! The portal's dead!"

The third scientist moaned. "Which is what will happen to us if we don't repair it in time..."

Glancing at the portal, the first scientist looked nervous. "How long do you think we can repair it until Don and Kagemaru come back with the other guys...?"

It was then that Don entered the room with a smirk. "All right... Kagemaru and the selected Rocket Grunts will be here in five minutes..."

"Not long..." The second and third scientists said, whimpering.

Not noticing what they said, Don continued. "So, I want you three to prepare yourselfs and..." He stopped and blinked. "Hey... where did those three fools go...?" He glanced at the nervous scientists and suddenly got suspicious. "OK... what just happened here? I want an explanation!"

The first scientist pressed a button. "Possible Excuse 1, **FIND!**"

The second scientist pressed a button as well. "Possible Excuse 2, **FIND!**"

The third one was bashing his head against the console. "We're doomed... **DOOMED!**"

Groaning, Don palmed his face. "This is going to be a **LONG** day..."

0000000000000000000000000000

James was hugging his album. "Oh... my pretty album... I'm so sorry that you got hurt... please forgive me..."

Grunting, Jessie got up and rubbed her head. "James... you are **REALLY** freaking me out..."

Meowth sighed. "He freaks me out all the time..."

Blushing, James placed his album away... somewhere. "Sorry."

Meowth blinked. "Hey... where did you put your album?"

Rubbing her forehead, Jessie leaned against the wall. "It's like asking how it was possible for us to carry all our stuff around without any backpacks or suitcases."

Posing, James grinned. "We're Team Rocket! We never carry lugguage around... unless it's the Boss's luggage!"

Nodding, Meowth went into a pose as well. "That's right!"

Sweatdropping, Jessie shook her head. "Never mind. Let's skip this subject before we enter into another mindless rambling conversation... which we are good at, I'll admit..." She glanced around. "Where are we...?"

Meowth looked around and noticed a sign. "We're in an alleyway and I see a sign that says... Shinjak... Shipku..."

"Shinjuku. The same town in Japan that we arrived in before." James said. "Remember...? Team Rocket attacked this area while the Boss faced against Yugi in one of the bases."

Jessie nodded. "Yes..." She blinked. "Hang on... Shinjuku of Japan...? That means we're..." She darted her head around. "**WE'RE NO LONGER BACK HOME...?**"

Meowth nodded slowly. "Yeah... and we're the **ONLY** Team Rocket members to be here in Shinjuku because... the vortex that we've used has vanished. The portal must have fizzled out!"

(**POP!**)

Once again, Wobbuffet came out of his Poke-ball with his traditional salute. "**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOBUFFET!**"

Jessie blinked. "Which means... we're stuck here... we're stuck..." Her face became angry. "It's all..." She whirled at James and pointed at him. "... **YOUR FAULT...!**"

James blinked and pointed at Wobbuffet. "**MY** fault? It's his fault for forcing me to rush into the vortex in the first place!"

Grabbing James around the neck, Jessie began to shake him about like a famous Simpson pair. "**DON'T YOU DARE BLAME MY POKEMON! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR TRAPPING US IN THIS WORLD! IF I EVER FIND YOUR ALBUM AGAIN, I'LL SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE! DO YOU HEAR ME...?**"

Meowth sweatdropped. "If we're the only hope the Boss has got, then maybe it's a lost cause..."

"Wooooobbuffet." Said the Pokemon which caused Meowth to sigh.

0000000000000000000000000000

Joey groaned. "Man... do we have to walk through this desert...?"

Tristan sighed. "What a drag..."

Mokuba sighed. "Stop complaining... it's because we have too many people that our rides might get tired..."

Yugi nodded as he, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Mokuba, Penguinmon, Inumon, Blue Eyes and Red Eyes walked along (or flying along for Blue Eyes and Red Eyes' case) while Brock, Misty, May, Kari, Suzie, Vulko, Gatomon, Vulpix, Pikachu and Brendan's Sceptile followed behind them. "And even if Tea comes back with AeroVeedramon, it's still won't be enough..."

Kaiba grunted. "At this rate, we'll never get to that town. This is pathetic."

Kari sighed. "He's right... this group is too big. We should have gone to the Lair with Tea and made a new plan there..."

Stopping, Yugi sighed. "All right... let's rest here for now and see if we can continue... ok?"

Everyone else nodded as they all sat down, except for Kaiba. He just walked off to stare at the sky to think about something. Vulko sighed as he glanced at his D-Arc. "It's my fault..."

Blinking, Suzie looked down at Vulko with a confused look. "Your fault? What are you talking about...?"

"It's my fault that momma has been captured..." Vulko whispered. "Because of me... I told Papa to meet me outside so I could apologize to Momma outside the town... and that's when she was captured..."

May sat down beside Vulko. "Don't say things like that... your mother's kidnapping was not your fault..."

Brock nodded. "She's right, Vulko. These things happen. I'm sure your mother doesn't blame you for what has happened. Believe me." He smiled. "So... what were you going to apologize to your mother for...?"

Sighing, Vulko dangled the D-Arc and closed his eyes. "It was a conversation that I overheard between momma and His Holiness Zera back home..."

00000000000000000000000000

_"You want to find your mother, Vulko? She's in Zera's office." Selene said as she continued to walk down the corridor, dragging a Jolteon behind her. "Come on you, time for a swim."_

_Sparky sweatdropped. "Whoopie... I'm sure your throw isn't too good..."_

_Selene gave off a dark grin. "Oh really...?"_

_The sweatdrop on Sparky got bigger. "Me and my big mouth..."_

_Vulko giggled and ran down the corridor before he saw the door to Zera's office open. "Momma... are yo..."_

Let me guess... you want Vulko to be the first child to have a Digimon partner in the Silesia World... right?_" Came the voice of Velene from inside the office._

_Vulko stopped. What was she talking about...?_

Yes... however, I'll need permission from you, Velene._" Came a reply from Zera._

Permission...? The Digidestined from Azulongmon's realm, the Digimon Tamers **AND** Takuya's group got their Digivices and Digimon **WITHOUT** their parent's permission..._" Velene responded._

_There was a chuckle from Zera. "_Yes... but, did the parents know that their children became Digidestined and Tamers...? No, I don't think so... they did found out sometime, according to the legend.

_There was a sigh from Velene."_I see... because we parents might get a little protective over our children going into battle... And we need to trust our children to know that they'll come out okay...

_Confused, Vulko slowly crept over to the door and opened it slightly to see his mother talking to Zera. He still didn't understand what's going on but, it soon became clear when Zera handed Velene some paperwork. "Here... take this with you and talk to Vulko about this... if he agrees, we'll do our best to find a suitable Digimon partner for him..."_

_Silently gasping, Vulko smiled a little. A Digimon partner for him...? He'll have his very own Digimon. Seeing as he was a kid, he was very excited about it. However..._

_Velene stared at the paperwork and slowly pushed it back. "I'm sorry, Your Holiness... as much as I like this idea, I can't risk my son's life. I already lost my family by a couple of Digimon attacks and I was happy that Espa and Vulko were able to survive the double attack that Valmarmon made to this world but,... I don't know... I don't want to take the risk..."_

_Nodding slightly, Zera placed the papers away and sighed. "I respect your choice, Velene... however, I think it's best not to tell Vulko about this... he might get upset about your choice and... I don't know. It's best to keep it a secret, hmm?"_

_Velene nodded as she got up from her seat. "Thank you, Your Holiness."_

_"Though, you better question yourself, Velene... how long are you going to protect Vulko?" Zera asked before glancing at the drawer containing his D-Arc. "And how long are you going to keep this a secret? Once other children recieve their D-Arcs, Vulko will ask why he didn't get one."_

_Cringing, Velene bowed her head. "I'll... think of something..." She lifted her head into the air and sighed. "I don't want him to get hurt..."_

_"I know... I know..." Zera said softly._

_Vulko just stood in shock and tears started to flow out of his eyes. Velene didn't trust him... she didn't trust him. He turned and ran away._

00000000000000000000000000000000

Suzie, May and Brock were silent after Vulko said this. Taking a deep breath, May nodded. "I see... and you've confronted her about this... right...?"

Vulko nodded. "Yeah... later at night... she came into my room and I couldn't hold my anger in..."

00000000000000000000000000000000

_Vulko was lying on his bed with his back faced to the door, tears continuing to flow out of his eyes as there was a knock on the door. "Vulko...? Are you all right? Please say something..." It was Velene. She opened the door and came in to find Vulko on the bed. She looked worried. "What's wrong? Your father said you didn't look too happy... what happened...?"_

_Sighing, Vulko sat up and whispered. "You..."_

_"**ME...?**" Velene gasped. "What are you talking about...?"_

_Vulko turned towards Velene with tears in his eyes. "You could never keep a secret from me for long, mom... especially you keeping hush-hush on the D-Arcs..."_

_Velene's jaw dropped. "How...? How did you know...?"_

_Closing his eyes, Vulko shook his head slightly. "I overheard your conversation with Zera, momma... and I wasn't happy that you wanted to protect me by refusing me a Digimon partner.""_

_Closing her eyes, Velene sighed. "Vulko... I'm sorry but..."_

_Turning around, Vulko shook his head. "No! Don't try and apologize, mother! You said you trust me but you don't! You don't! You never gave me enough freedom and you don't trust me to take care of myself! Do you even love me...?"_

_Velene gasped and took a step back. "V...Vulko, I... I..."_

_Lowering his head, Vulko's eyelids were tightly shut as tears started to come out. "Get out, mother... get out..."_

_In shock, Velene backed away and closed the door as soon as she got out. With that, Vulko started to sob._

00000000000000000000000000000000

Suzie blinked. "Wow... you said that...?"

Vulko nodded. "Yeah... after that, I felt guilty for hurting my momma's feelings... when it was morning, I wanted to apologize to her at the kitchen table but, she already left. So, I told Papa that I wanted to meet Momma at the forest outside the town and..."

Brock closed his eyes...somehow... "... Velene was captured, right?"

Nodding, Vulko closed his eyes. "By ShadowRanamon... I saw her running off with Momma so... I chased after her. I was joined by Veemon and others when it turned out that Inumon, Huskymon, Labramon and Jagaurmon were kidnapped as well..."

Suzie stroked Vulko's head. "Believe us, Vulko... what happened wasn't your fault. No one could expect a kidnap like that... I think your mother does trust you..." She taps the D-Arc. "I guess whatever you said to her made her realize that she should trust her son a bit better..."

Smiling a little, Vulko nodded. "I... guess so..."

May giggled. "Do you guys remember how we first met this little guy?"

Sighing, Brock shook his head. "How can we not...?"

00000000000000000000000000000000

_Opening the door to a HYPNOS room, Davis sighed and coughed to grab the attention from Sonic and his friends, Azulongmon's Digidestined, the Spirit Digidestined and the Pokemon trainers. "You guys... they've been found..."_

_Yolei blinked. "Who, Davis...?"_

_Stepping aside, Davis revealed a nervous Vulko and a waving Silesian Veemon. "Hello."_

_Takuya, JP and Koichi gasped. "**VEEMON!**"_

_"**VULKO!**" Came the cries from Koji, Zoe and Tommy._

_Vulko blinked. "T...Takuya?" He smiled as the six Digidestined ran over to him. "Wha...? What are you guys doing here?"_

_Silesian Veemon nodded. "Yeah... this is certainly a shocker... I thought only the Digimon Tamers lived in this world..."_

_Smiling, Takuya shook hands with the Silesian Veemon. "It's a long story... and don't explain why you guys are here. We already found Chatsuramon, Mihiramon, Vajramon and Lynxmon. They gave us the heads up on the kidnapping in Silesia."_

_JP nodded. "Yeah... don't worry, you two. We'll get 'em back!"_

_Vulko closed his ears and flatten his ears. "OK..." He opened his eyes and eeped._

_Max, fiddling his glasses, looked closly at Vulko with intrest. "So... this is an anthropomorphic Vulpix, hmm? Eight years old? Looks healthy... not too strong... but, looks cute enough to melt a girl's heart."_

_Mimi giggled as she hugged Palmon tightly. "He sure is..."_

_Palmon waved her vines about. "Plants need oxygen, Mimi... help..."_

_Vulko could feel the sweat running down the side of his head as Max inched his head a bit closer with intrest. "Looks a bit bigger than a normal sized Vulpix but, that's to be expected if you are an anthropomorphic Pokemon..."_

_"Wha... What ar.. are you t...talking about...?" Vulko asked in a nervous voice. "Wha... What's an anti-ropo-morph?"_

_Zoe giggled at Vulko's stuttering on anthropomorphic. "It means an animal that's shaped like a human, just like you."_

_Nodding slightly, Vulko cringed as the sunlight reflected off Max's glasses before shining into his eyes. "Can you... move back please...? You're making me nervous..."_

_Tommy nodded. "I'll say... Max, please. I know you've never seen a Pokemon from Silesia before but, he does have feelings."_

_Stepping forward, May flexed her fingers. "Allow me..." She reached down and grabbed Max by his ear. "Come on, you... give him some space... do you understand me...?"_

_Max cringes as May pulled him away by his ear. "Yes... **OW!** May... please... **AH!** ... be gentle with my... **OW!** ears..."_

_Sighing with relief, Vulko sat down and shook his head. "Oh boy..." He looked up and sweatdropped. "Uh oh..."_

_Matt and Tai were busy trying to keep Mimi and Yolei from hugging Vulko to death. Matt grumbling. "Take it easy, girls... you don't wanna make me more nervous, do you?"_

_Mimi smiled. "But, he's so c**UUUUUUUUUU**te! I wanna hug him!"_

_Yolei nodded. "Me too! So cute..."_

_Sora sweatdropped. "Poor kid... I feel so sorry for him..."_

_Kari nodded. "Me too..."_

_Takuya and his Digidestined team sweatdropped. JP whispered to Takuya. "_What shall we do, Taky...? Spirit Evolve and protect Vulko from those two...?

_Staring at Mimi and Yolei, Takuya whispered back. "_I think we'd need to evolve into EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon to protect Vulko from these two...

_Sighing, Zoe wacked behind Takuya and JP's heads. "Knock it off, you two..."_

_Rubbing the back of their head, Takuya and JP nodded. "Yes, ma'am..."_

_Sighing, Koji looked down at Vulko with a smile. "Sorry about that, Vulko. Don't worry about these people... even though they look weird, they are actually nice."_

_Closing his eyes, Vulko nodded softly. "I hope you're right..." He then blinked as a green-haired lady walked over to him and kneeled before him with a gentle smile. "Erm... hi...?"_

_Tommy smiled. "Vulko, this is Suzie. She currently owns a Vulpix."_

_"R...Really...?" Vulko asked nervously._

_Suzie nodded. "Yes... don't worry, Vulko. We'll help find your mother..." She frowned. "You look really nervous... are you.."_

_Silesian Veemon sighed. "He's all right... he faced a dangerous opponent right now and I'll do my best to protect him from those other two other there..."_

_"**CAT'S EYE HYPNOTISM!**" Said Gatomon as her eyes glowed. Yolei and Mimi glanced at the eyes and quickly fell asleep. "There... fixed that small problem..."_

_Matt's face went blue as Yolei crashed on top of him. "Too bad they're sleeping on us..."_

_Tai waved his arms about. "**HELP!**"_

_With a giggle, Suzie reached out and started to scratch gently behind Vulko's ear. "Don't worry... just relax... we promise that your mother will be safe and sound... ok?"_

_Nodding, Vulko sighed with relief as the scratching felt so good. "Y...Yeah... thank you..."_

0000000000000000000000000000000

"It was cute of you awing over how many tails Tails had." May said, with a giggle. She blinked. "Boy, **THAT'LL** be a mouthful, huh...? Tails' tails... ugh..."

Vulko laughed. "Yeah... it is, isn't it?"

Smiling, Suzie strokes Vulko's head. "There we go... you're laughing again. I'm so glad."

Brock nodded. "Me too... and this may sounds annoying to you, Vulko but... we will get Velene back for you!"

"OK!" Vulko said, with a nod.

Kaiba stood on a rock, glancing at the sky. "_I've finally got it... I've finally got it back..._" He glanced down at a card he held in his hand. "_The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon... the one card that has the power to overcome the Egyptian Gods... as Pegasus has told me... but, after seeing its power after Neo summoned it to the field... I can't see **HOW** it'll be able to defeat either Slifer, Obelisk or the Winged Dragon of Ra... guess it'll have to wait until the time is right..._" He glanced at Yugi, who was sitting and talking with Joey. "_And that time will be the Battle City finals... if we ever get there that is..._"

Mai brushed her hair and sighed. "I feel sorry for Neo's mother... both her children have fallen into a coma while their worthless father has abandoned them..."

Kari sighed. "I wonder what was the point of using a dart that contained poison that would put its victim into a coma... was he aiming at Yugi if he lost...?"

Gatomon nodded. "Yeah... but, why would he do a thing like that? Is Yugi dangerous to him...?"

Overhearing this, Brock sighed. "The only person who knows the main reason is Lucemon himself. I think he knows something that Yugi doesn't..."

Truthfully, Brock knew why Lucemon wanted Yugi to fall into a coma. Along with Joey, Tea, Kaiba, Mokuba, Tristan, Mai, Duke, Pegasus, Blue Eyes, Red Eyes, Inumon, SnowAgumon, Penguinmon... and if Henry and Terriermon here... had figured out why Lucemon would do something like that to Yugi. Residing inside the golden Millenium Puzzle that hung around Yugi's neck was an ancient spirit longing to reclaim his lost memories. All the spirit knew is that he used to be a Pharaoh from ancient Egypt and whatever happened back then caused him to be like this... without any memories of what he used be called. Yugi and his friends called him Yami as Yugi is his Light half and Yami is Yugi's Dark half. Needless to say, Yami accepted the name.

Kari slowly nodded. "I guess you're right..." She glanced at Yugi to attract his attention. "I have a feeling you don't know why Lucemon wants to get rid of you, huh...?"

Yugi shook his head. "No... it's a mystery... isn't it?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah... it's not like Yugi has some sort of ancient power, huh...?" He got a subtle nudge from Yugi's elbow in his stomach. "Ack..."

Turning her head around, Kari nodded. "I guess you're right..."

Gatomon stretched. "All I can say is... Lucemon is bad news... his power is unbelievable! I can still remember the punches he gave me when I was Angewomon..."

Tristan frowned. "I don't like the sound of this Lucemon guy... last time I saw him was as an image playing after Yugi beat Mariku a couple of weeks ago... he looked like a kid in white robes..."

Glancing at Tristan, May scoffed. "A kid...? Hardly, Lucemon looked like a cross between an angel and a vampire!"

Gatomon shuddered. "The simple reason is that the image that Tristan saw **WAS** Lucemon... but in his Rookie form... the one May is talking about is the same Lucemon, but evolved into an Ultimate form called Chaos Mode..."

Nodding slightly, Vulko glanced at his D-Arc. "Plus... you have yet to see Lucemon's deadly Mega form... though, I've never seen it but, I've heard tales about it. It's called Shadow Lord Mode and they say that he is really powerful..."

Cringing, Joey stood up. "Oh man... we gotta do something!"

Yugi grabbed Joey by his arm. "Calm down, Joey... if Lucemon does have Shadow Lord Mode, we would be dead by now..."

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah... if Lucemon had to revive himself, he must have lost the ability to become this Shadow Lord Mode... and I don't think he's in too much of a hurry to Digivolve again..."

"He won't have to... he's already dangerous..." Misty muttered. "In **BOTH** Rookie and Ultimate terms..."

Inumon shrugged. "He only got a small sample of us... in the future, he'll be dust once he sees us in action!"

Sighing, Vulko closed his eyes. "Let's just hope that our next battle against Lucemon... isn't our last..."

Growling, Misty started to pace. "I can't take this anymore... I wanna get back to Angel Island! Let's hurry up!"

Mai shook her head. "No can do, kiddo... it's too far away **AND** we are in a desert, even if it's the Digital World..."

Gritting her teeth, Misty groaned. "Oh... I **WISH** we could get to the abandoned town more quickly... I wish, I wish, **I WISH!**"

It was then that a huge pink stream of data came down from the giant blue sphere in the sky, rolling towards the group in a fast pace. Everyone got up and gasped. Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is **THAT...?**"

Getting up, Yugi backed up a little. "I dunno... but, **LET'S RUN FOR IT...!**"

Before anyone could run, the stream caught them and teleported them away... while a small white creature flew away, giggling.

00000000000000000000000000000

"**VOLTAGE BLADE...!**" Justimon announced as the red laser sword from his arm sliced a DarkKnightmon in half. "Man... this is getting **SO** boring..."

Knocking a DarkKnightmon away, Sakuyamon landed beside Justimon while twirling her staff. "I know... there's so many of them... no matter how many we destroy, more keep taking their places..."

"**GIGA BLASTER...!**" Justimon looked up to see MetalGreymon firing a couple of missles from his opened chestplates. The missles flew through the air destroyed a couple of DarkKnightmon.

Nodding, Justimon sighed. "I know... even though Rapidmon and the others have joined up with us, we're still outnumbered..." He glanced around. "How many do they actually **HAVE...?**"

Sakuyamon gritted her teeth. "I'm worried about Gallantmon though... it's best that we should destroy all of these DarkKnightmon and then head down the hole to help him out."

Justimon nodded. "Right!"

It was then that a pink stream appeared in front of them and out came Yugi's group, who looked very lost and confused. Joey was the first to speak out. "Where are we...?" He turned around to see a DarkKnightmon raising his sword over them. "Erm... help... please...?"

Rushing forward, Justimon easily sliced the DarkKnightmon away with his red blade. "**VOLTAGE BLADE!**" He landed and glanced at the group. "How did you guys get here...?"

Blinking, Misty glanced around. "Good question..."

Walking over, the Renamon side of Sakuyamon showed confusion in her voice. "You've used a Data Stream to get from... whatever area you were in... to get here...?"

Penguinmon rubbed his head. "Oh.. a Data Stream, of course! **THAT'S** what it was..."

May blinked. "What's... a Data Stream...?"

Inumon sighed. "Data Streams only exist in Zhuqiaomon's area... they are beams of energy that connect from the Real World to this side of the Digital World." He glanced up to the sky. "Whenever an online computer performs an action back on Earth, a Data Stream draws the required information from the surface of the Digital World before transporting it to the location on Earth that is desired by the user..."

Sweatdropping, May stared at Inumon. "How did you...?"

Tristan stepped foward. "Inumon, along with Penguinmon and SnowAgumon, are Digimon that used to live in Zhuqiaomon's area... they know a lot more about this area than we do..."

Inumon rubbed his head. "However, getting caught in a Data Stream is **VERY** dangerous... once you get caught, who knows where you'll be teleported to..."

Kari frowned. "What are the chances of us being teleported here then...?"

Looking up, Sakuyamon smiled. "A million to one... however, the chances are higher if one of those is about..." She pointed up to the sky. "Look up there..."

Everyone glanced up to see a creature flying above them. It was a short, cute, slightly chubby white creature with long three-fingered hands, small feet without legs, purple markings on its belly, a big smile underneath beady black eyes, a long curly antenna going down its back, and a pair of pointed ears like Calumon's, but smaller.

Joey blinked. "A... cat-fish...?"

Justimon shook his head. "No... they are Digi-Gnomes... they aren't Digimon, but they were created by the same digital information that creates the Digimon. Just like the Data Streams, Digi-Gnomes only exist in Zhuqiaomon's area. Their strange powers allow them to grant wishes..."

"Grant wishes...?" Brock whispered before he glanced at Misty. "I'll bet a Digi-Gnome was nearby and granted your wish for us to come back here more quickly..."

Misty blushed. "R...Really...? Wow, that's so cool!"

Kaiba scoffed. "Next time, keep your wishes from being life-threatening..."

Again, Misty blushed. "Sorry..."

Shaking his head, Kaiba turned around and snorted as a few more DarkKnightmon rushed towards them. "I don't have time for this..." He glanced at his side where his Blue Eyes was hovering beside him. "Crush them all, Blue Eyes!"

Nodding, Blue Eyes grew large and flew high in the air. "Time to put a light on those knights..." He opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of white energy that easily destroyed three of the DarkKnightmon. "**BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION...!**"

As the three DarkKnightmon burst into data, Joey blinked. "Burst Stream of Destruction...? I thought Blue Eyes's attack is called White Lightning..."

Kaiba smirked. "He just wanted to show them who's boss..."

Joey grinned. "Oh really...?" He glanced at Red Eyes with a tinkle in his eye. "When you fire your attack on one of those knights, make sure it sounds like you're the boss as well..."

Red Eyes nodded. "Righto, Joey!" He grew to his normal, giant size, flew high and blinked. "Erm..." A light bulb appeared above his head before he unleashed a blast of flames from his mouth. "**DARK MEGA FLARE...!**"

Three DarkKnightmon were engulfed by Red Eyes' attack and instantly destroyed. Joey, however, facefaulted. "**DARK MEGA FLARE...?** Oh sure... that will give them fear..."

Tristan sniggered. "Better stick to Inferno Fire Blast, eh...?"

"Ah... shut it..." Joey grumbled.

Stepping forward, Sakuyamon kept her gaze on the flying Digi-Gnome with a smile. "I have a feeling that if the powers of the Digi-Gnomes are so great, they can get rid of all the DarkKnightmon..."

Nodding, Justimon glanced around. "It's worth a shot..."

Tristan looked confused. "Why...? Are you guys having problem beating them...?"

Shaking her head, Sakuyamon glanced around. "No... we have the power to beat them... it's just... every time we beat them, more seem to appear out of nowhere. It's an endless battle..."

"**JET WINTER!**" JetSilphymon called out, firing a hail of vacuum spheres from the palm of her hands.

The exhaust jets on RhinoKabuterimon's shoulders charged up a pair of electric balls before firing them. "**CONDENSER STORM...!**"

Seven DarkKnightmon were destroyed by the combinded attacks by RhinoKabuterimon and JetSilphymon. DaiPenmon, however, was busy whacking a DarkKnightmon's head with a red popsicle. "**WHO'S SHORT NOW...? HUH...? HUH...? HUH...?**"

The DarkKnightmon whimpered in pain. "I give... I give... please don't hurt me... **MOMMYMON...!**"

Silesian ExVeemon sweatdropped along with BlackAgumon and a few DarkKnightmon as they witnessed this. "There's a side of Tommy that I never ever want to see..."

BlackAgumon nodded. "Oh yes... I really hope he doesn't have a lame Zeta form if he fuses his Spirits of Ice with four other Elemental Spirits if he is acting like this...

The DarkKnightmon nodded. "Yeah..."

Facfaulting, Silesian ExVeemon glanced at the DarkKnightmon. "Hey... aren't you the enemy...? Yeesh..." He started to glow. "_ExVeemon Digivolve to... **PAILDRAMON...!**_"

BlackAgumon blinked. "What are you doing...? Destroying those DarkKnightmon or protecting them from DaiPenmon...?"

"Maybe both..." Paildramon muttered before he started to fire energy bullets from his hip guns. "**DESPERATO BLASTER...!**"

"**ATOMIC INFERNO...!**" Came out a cry and a DarkKnightmon burst into data as a barrage of fireballs hit him. Landing in front of the group, Aldamon panted. "I think I know what's going on..."

Vulko smiled. "Aldamon...!"

Glancing around, Aldamon narrowed his eyes. "DarkKnightmon are like Digimon robots... they can be created by a Digimon machine... no doubt there must be some machines that are building more and more of those DarkKnightmon to deal with us in order to prevent us from helping Gallantmon!"

"Can't we just destroy those machines...?" Kari asked.

Shaking his head, Aldamon glanced around. "I can't find them... there's too many... it's best we make the wish right now!"

Nodding her head, Sakuyamon glanced up in the air. "I wish this battle against the DarkKnightmon would end right **NOW!**"

The Digi-Gnome cooed and started to glow white, covering the entire area in a powerful white glow. Overlooking the battlefield, Henry gasped as the light appeared from the sky and covered the area. "What in the...?"

Rushing over, Tai gasped. "**WHAT'S GOING ON...?**"

"I hope it's nothing too bad..." Matt gulped.

Kazu gulped as well. "I hope it's **GOOD!**"

Down below, Zudomon groaned. "No fair... it's the end of the world and I haven't fought yet!"

Sweatdropping, Joe bowed his head. "Now is not the time, Zudomon..."

The light vanished, the Digi-Gnome flew away and all the DarkKnightmon were gone. DaiPenmon was about to strike another DarkKnightmon but crashed to the ground as the DarkKnightmon vanished by the light. He de-evolved back into Tommy and crashed into the ground. "**WHOA!** Where did they go...?"

Landing near Tommy to check up on him, JetSilphymon sighed. "Hopefully, far away from us..."

Silesian Paildramon landed on the ground and glanced around with a shocked look on his face. "Amazing... that's the power of the Digi-Gnomes?"

BlackAgumon nodded. "Yes... but, their powers must have some sort of limit... maybe like reviving the lives that have been lost to death... who knows...?"

"**BLACKAGUMON!**" Came a cry of joy. Turning around, BlackAgumon smiled as he saw Vulko running towards him."** YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!**"

Nodding, BlackAgumon gave Vulko a hug as he finally came over. "I'm glad you're okay as well, Vulko..."

Glancing around, Justimon called out. "Everyone! Search the area! There must be machines that are building more and more DarkKnightmon! We must destroy them or we'll get into another endless battle!"

All the evolved Digimon nodded and started to search around to find the machines that Justimon was talking about. MetalGreymon looked down and gasped to see a black machine creating another DarkKnightmon. "I found one! **GIGA BLASTER...!**"

Silesian Paildramon raised his hip guns. "I've found one as well... **DESPERATO BLASTER...!**"

"Me too!" MetalExVeemon said as the X-shape mark on his chest started to absorb light energy from nowhere and fired off a powerful blast of postive energy. "**ATOMIC V-LASER...!**"

RhinoKabuterimon's nose horn started to charge up with electricity. "I've found number four!" He fired off an electrified beam of energy. "**THUNDER LASER...!**"

Rapidmon held his forearms out. "Man... how many are there... There's a fifth one!" He fired a pair of missles. "Oh well... let's take 'em out! **RAPID FIRE...!**"

Aldamon landed near the machine and looked at it. He smirked. "According to this thing, there's only six DarkKnightmon making machines so..." He stepped back and fired multiple fireballs from his gaunlets. "**ATOMIC INFERNO...!**"

Together, six explosions from six different locations were seen as the six Digimon destroyed the DarkKnightmon machines. Edward sighed as he leaned against Steelix. "At last... rest..."

"Blue Eyes and Red Eyes are back..." Brendan muttered as he stared at the sky. "Which means..."

Ash gasped and ran forward. "**MISTY...!**"

Edward sweatdropped. "Isn't his body suppose to be aching...?"

Smirking, Brendan started to run as well. "What about mine...? **MAY...!**"

Edward facefaulted. "Forget it..."

JetSilphymon walked forward as Aldamon walked away from the ruined machines. "Are you actually sure there are six machines that makes DarkKnightmon?"

Aldamon nodded. "Yeah... it said so on there..."

"Who would be stupid enough to put a label on that...?" JetSilphymon asked.

"The Digimon wrote his name on the label." Aldamon said, with a smirk. "It was SkullSatamon."

Giggling, JetSilphymon shook her head. "Should have figured that..."

Justimon and Sakuyamon glowed and de-evolved, leaving behind Ryo and Rika with Cyberdramon and Renamon. Yugi stepped forward. "Tea is taking Duke and Pegasus to the Lair to get Neo some medical attention while Koji is heading to the third challenge area..."

Rika nodded. "I see... why does Neo need some medical attention...?"

Closing his eyes, Yugi sighed. "It's a long story..."

Ryo jerked his thumb in a direction. "We have time... after all, those guys are bit occupied..."

Ash was hugging Misty tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay, Misty! I was worried about you!"

Smiling, Misty returned the hug. "Thank you, Ash... from the bottom of my heart... thank you..."

Brendan was smiling at the blushing May. "I'm glad you're okay, May. I really am glad..."

"T...Thanks, Brendan..." May whispered before she stepped aside to reveal Brendan's Sceptile. "Here's your Pokemon back..."

Smiling, Brendan patted Sceptile on the shoulder. "Thanks, May... boy, what a day..."

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder with a cry of happiness. "**PIKA!**"

"Hey, Pikachu! Good to see ya!" Ash said, patting Pikachu on the head.

"Pika! Pika!" Said the yellow mouse, with a smile.

Sighing, Yugi nodded. "I know... where do I begin...?"

Zudomon's jaw dropped. "The... the battle is over..." He fell to his knees in despair. "**NO...! OH, THE HUMANITY...! THE HUMANITY...! MISSING OUT THE ACTION...! NO...!**"

Joey, Davis and Kenta sweatdropped. Glancing at the other two, Kenta sighed. "Do you know how weird it is to see a giant turtle... or walrus or whatever... crying out in despair...? On his knees...?"

Joe sighed. "That's Gomamon for you..."

"But, he's Zudomon now..." Davis said.

Joe sighed in exasperation. "Same thing..."

Davis looked confused. "For what reason...?"

Joe shrugged. "Dunno..." He glanced at Zudomon. "Calm down now, Zudomon! Please!"

Zudomon went back to normal and smiles. "OK!"

This caused Joe, Davis and Kenta to facefault again...

Up above, Henry sighed as he glanced at the others. "Looks like the battle is over... let's join up with them and make plans so we can help Gallantmon soon..."

Tai nodded. "OK..."

Running towards the abandoned town, Impmon huffed and puffed while groaning. "Why do I always feel left out...? **WHY?**" He grumbled as he slowed his pace down and fumed. "Ooh... when I get my hands on that Knowledge kid, he'll have to read every book in the world to get his knowledge back after I beat it out of him! **GRR!**"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Watching the viewing orb, SkullSatamon was waving some flags while laughing in victory. "**HAHAHAHAHAHA...! TAKE THAT, YOU WEAKLINGS...! TAKE THAT! TAKE THAT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "SkullSatamon... we lost..."

Blinking, SkullSatamon stared at the screen. "Oops..."

Sighing, MarineDevimon shook his head. "Idiot... idiot... idiot..."

ShadowGrumblemon poked MarineDevimon in the side. "Aren't you tired of saying '_idiot_' all the time?"

"Nope..." MarineDevimon muttered. "Idiot!"

SkullSatamon stood up. "Hey! I'm not always an idiot! I read a book once!"

ShadowGrumblemon rolled his eyes. "Oh... let me call a newspaper company for you... this is big..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "Thank you!"

ShadowGrumblemon facefaulted.

MarineDevimon shook his head. "No... he's not lying... he **ACTUALLY** read a book..."

ShadowGrumblemon stared at MarineDevimon in shock. "You're kidding..."

"I'm not... he really did read a book..." MarineDevimon said. "The only problem is that the book he was reading was in Russian and it was upside-down."

SkullSatamon smiled sheepishly. "Well... I did read a book in Japanese once without it being upside-down..."

MarineDevimon nodded. "That's true... you did once..."

Sighing, ShadowGrumblemon closed his eyes. "Good..."

"Too bad he was hanging upside-down to read the book..." MarineDevimon muttered.

Again, ShadowGrumblemon face-faulted.

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Hey... wasn't my fault. You're the one who tied me upside-down because you couldn't answer a question that I was curious about..."

MarineDevimon fumed. "For the last time... they can't make a child by mating!"

ShadowGrumblemon shook his head. "Idiot... of course they can..."

"He was asking a question of how a Ditto mates with another Ditto..." MarineDevimon muttered.

ShadowGrumblemon rolled his eyes. " It's a simple answer... they transform into a Pokemon that's suitable to mate. One becomes a male and the other becomes a female... when did he ask this question...?"

MarineDevimon sighed. "On the day that I was trying to throw him off a cliff..."

"Wasn't that an hour ago...?" SkullSatamon asked.

Shaking his head, MarineDevimon glanced at ShadowGrumblemon. "You know... It never occurred to me that's how Ditto do it. I always assumed that they reproduced through mitosis."

SkullSatamon looked confused. "Why would Mithos from _Tales of Symphonia_ help them reproduce...?"

MarineDevimon and ShadowGrumblemon face-faulted.

Sighing, MarineDevimon shook his head. "This is the most stupidest question since he asked me how two Ninetales make children..."

Blinking, ShadowGrumblemon glanced at MarineDevimon. "Why's that stupid?"

"Because he asked me how two female Ninetales can make children with each other..." MarineDevimon muttered.

Sweatdropping, ShadowGrumblemon shook his head. "Why would he ask a question like... never mind... here's the rope..."

MarineDevimon took the rope. "Thank you..."

Sighing, ShadowGrumblemon watched as MarineDevimon tied up SkullSatamon before a look of confusion crossed his face. "Wait... where on earth did SkullSatamon come up with a question like that...?"

"Don't know, don't care..." MarineDevimon said, sighing. "Just be glad he didn't ask how **MALE** Arcanines mate..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "How do they...?"

MarineDevimon responded by putting a gag around SkullSatamon's mouth. "Zip it..."

ShadowGrumblemon rubbed his head and smirked. "I'll bet he's been reading those stories on the Internet that either has men dating men or women dating women..."

MarineDevimon shook his head. "Nope... no chance... no chance at all..."

"Why...?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

MarineDevimon simply walked out. "He can't read..."

Tutting, ShadowGrumblemon shook his head. "Should have figured that one out... how on earth can that bonehead come up with those daft quest..." He paused before he poked his head out of the tent. "**HEY!** If SkullSatamon can't read, what's the point of having him read books...?"

Stopping, MarineDevimon had a think before he smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I don't know why either..."

ShadowGrumblemon facefaulted.

00000000000000000000000000000

KendoGarurumon came to a screeching halt before de-evolving back into Koji. "I'm here... Koichi..."

The Spirit Digidestined of Light stood in the middle of a huge quarry, glancing around in worry. Clutching his D-Tector, Koji gritted his teeth and took a deep breath.

"**I'M HERE...! KOICHI...! WHERE ARE YOU...? WHOEVER IS HOLDING MY BROTHER CAPTIVE, I AM HERE...! I'M READY TO FACE YOUR FINAL CHALLENGE...! JUST LET MY BROTHER GO...!**"

An evil laugh was heard and Koji whirled around to see Canntoisemon standing on a ledge with Ritter. Beside Ritter was Koichi, locked in a cage. "Welcome, Warrior of Light, to your final battle... I do hope you remember me..."

Koji narrowed his eyes. "How can I forget...? Even though this is the first time I've seen you in that form, I will never forget the aura that my Spirit has sensed from you... MechBlastoisemon!" He then, smirked. "Or should I say, Canntoisemon..?"

Snarling, Canntoisemon shook a fist. "Silence, welp! Or your brother is..."

Ritter stepped forward, glaring at Canntoisemon. "**ENOUGH!** It is time we proceed with the challenge!"

Koji's eyes widened. "You're... no... impossible... you're dead..."

Closing his eyes, Ritter slowly shook his head. "You mean my comrade... my brother... Krieger... who died in the battle on the day when Mariku's pride has led him to his own downfall..."

Koji rubbed his head as he remembered the battle that night when Hawkmon used Chaotic Digivolution for the first time and became EmerlEaglemon. And his opponent was Krieger...

_The swords clashed against each other as EmerlEaglemon used his samurai blade to battle against another sword belonging to a DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode, codenamed Krieger. It was an intense battle as both warriors continued their struggle._

_Krieger grunted as his sword took another clash from EmerlEaglemon's. "I must say... for someone that is newly evolved, you are strong..."_

_"I thank you." EmerlEaglemon said, leaping into the air with his sword starting to glow. "But, I must defeat you for your heart is filled with evil... **SCHNELLER SCHRÄGSTRICH!** (**SWIFT SLASH!**)" He did a quick movement with his sword, creating a powerful silver shockwave._

_Suddenly, the sword of Krieger's also glowed as he released a beam of dark energy. "**MÖRDER-SCHRÄGSTRICH!** (**KILLER SLASH!**)"_

_Both attacks struck each other and caused a massive explosion. EmerlEaglemon landed on a rock, frowning under his mask. "He seems tougher than he looks... I should be more careful and try to end this battle quickly..."_

_When the smoke cleared, EmerlEaglemon gasped as he saw Krieger holding his shield up towards his opponent. The shield was glowing with deadly negative energy. "**SCHILD VON CHAOS!** (**SHIELD OF CHAOS!**)"_

_Kreiger leaped into the air, a blast of powerful dark energy shooting towards EmerlEaglemon... and missing EmerlEaglemon reacted by spreading his huge eagle wings and firing off hard, sharp feather projectiles. "**FEDER-STOSS!** (**FEATHER BURST!**)"_

_Krieger lifted his arm up to protect his face from the incoming feather attack. "He is just newly Digivolved... I shall easily eliminate him..." When he uncovered his face, he saw a shocking sight before him. "What in the...?"_

_While Krieger let his guard up to protect him from EmerlEaglemon's attack, he let his guard down. The knight gasped as EmerlEaglemon leaped forward and drove his samurai sword through Krieger's chest. "Looks like I win..."_

_"Im...pos...ible..." Krieger choked, dropping his sword and shield to the ground. "I... lost...? For...give me... Lucemon-sama... For...give me..."_

_Along with his sword and shield, Krieger exploded into small particles of data. EmerlEaglemon placed his sword back in its sheath and sighed. "My opponent has fallen..."_

(A/N: **I really need to rethink about have attacks used in different language, huh...?**)

Shaking his head, Koji looked up and glared at Ritter. "If that DarkKnightmon that EmerlEaglemon destroyed is called Krieger... then, what is **YOUR** name...?"

Ritter bowed. "I am a DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode... codenamed Ritter."

Koichi, locked in the cage, blinked. "Ritter...?"

Koji narrowed his eyes. "Why are you called Supreme Mode anyway...? There's nothing different from you and the other DarkKnightmon that we've defeated!"

Chuckling, Ritter jerked a thumb into his chest. "Apart from me and my late brother, all the other DarkKnightmon are weaklings... when Daemon was around, working for Valmarmon in the Silesia World... ...the DarkKnightmon were strong and powerful... bringing fear to those who opposed them... led by ShadowHuskymon, a BelleHuskymon that was corrupted by the dark powers of Valmarmon... but now, the technology to create strong DarkKnightmon was lost when SkullDaemon foolishly destroyed his castle...!"

Canntoisemon flinched. "Don't remind me..."

Ritter bowed his head. "With the castle destroyed, the plans to create another DarkKnightmon making-machine had to start from scratch... and as you can see, the DarkKnightmon that you and your allies fought are nothing more than weaklings... however, my brother and I were created by Lord Lucemon to carry out some special orders that are essential to his needs..."

Koichi narrowed his eyes. "Like kidnapping some Digimon and Velene...?"

Closing his eyes, Ritter smirked. "I will not deny it... I had to follow orders... and right now, I dream to face EmerlEaglemon and destroy him to avenge my brother's death... however, now isn't the time..." He glanced down at Koji. "Holder of the Light Spirits... if you value your brother's life, you'll have to fight the Digimon that we have selected for you..."

Koji gritted his teeth. "Fine! I accept!" He glanced at Koichi. "Hold on, brother! It will be over soon!"

Koichi nodded. "Go for it, Koji! I know you can win!"

Scoffing, Canntoisemon stepped forward. "Enough with the drama...! It's time for the action to roll out!" He threw a small box into the air with an evil laughter. "Come forth, **KARATENMON...!**"

Koji paled. "Karatenmon...?" He suddenly gasped as the box exploded and a Karatenmon came out... along with another Karatenmon... and another... and another... and another! "Wha...? What...?"

Both brothers paled. The appearance of Karatenmon were black crowd-like humanoids in purple armour with sword sheaths attached on both sides of its hips. Their eyes were red and pants were white with bird-like feet. However, Karatenmon's chilling appearance wasn't what worried the two brothers... it was the amount of Karatenmon that Koji was confronting.

Koji was now facing 100 Karatenmon!

Canntoisemon chuckled. "_Majin, Virus, Ultimate level Digimon... Karatenmon! His special attack is Ballistic Feathers and Crow Swords! He is modeled after a Karasu Tengu, a lesser form of the Tengu of the Japanese myth..._" He smirked. "You faced a Karatenmon once before, Koji... I already know that... inside a Sakkukumon when Cherubimon was turned into a Virus type and controlled the Beast Spirit of Metal... you couldn't win as Lobomon, but overcame him with the powers of KendoGarurumon..."

Gasping, Koichi glanced at Canntoisemon. "Wha... What are you saying...?"

Grinning, Canntoisemon glanced down at Koji. "Follow this rule, Koji... or your brother is doomed. You must face these Karatenmon as Lobomon **ONLY!** If you attempt to become KendoGarurumon or Fusion Evolve to Beowolfmon, I'll..."

Gritting his teeth, Koji snarled. "**SHUT IT...!** All right, I accept the challenge..." He glanced at his D-Tector. "Where's Koichi's D-Tector...?"

Ritter held out Koichi's black and grey D-Tector. "Here it is... why...?"

Holding up his D-Tector, Koji closed his eyes. "This is proof that I will not cheat in order to save my brother..." The screen on his D-Tector shone and the Beast Spirit of Light came out before flying into the screen of Koichi's D-Tector. "My brother now holds both Spirits of Darkness and the Beast Spirit of Light..."

Smirking, Ritter nodded. "I see... you have honour, Holder of the Light Spirits... I shall respect you for that. If you defeat all of these Karatenmon... you'll get your brother and KendoGarurumon's Spirit back..."

Nodding, Koji glanced at his D-Tector and sighed.All he had left in his D-Tector were the Human and Beast Spirits of Water and Metal along with the Human Spirit of Light. Seeing as he never used the Spirits of Water and Metal, now was not the time to test them out. Besides, it'd be weird for him to use Spirits to look like a female Digimon.

Koji held out his left hand as a Digi-Code surrounded it. "Canntoisemon... Ritter... if anything happens to my brother, I'll never forgive you..." He slashed the top of his D-Tector against the Digi-code. "**EXECUTE...! SPIRIT EVOLUTION...!**"

Closing his eyes, Koichi smiled. "I know you can win, Koji... I believe in you..."

"**LOBOMON...!**" Called out the Legendary Human Warrior of Light as he stepped out a cocoon of Digi-code. "100 Karatenmon against a lone warrior..." He smirked. "I like the odds... bring it on!"

One the Karatenmon drew a sword and yelled. "**ATTACK!**"

"**LOBO KENDO!**" Lobomon announced as he drew two lightsabers out. He glared at the incoming Karatenmon and narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "All right... here I come... and nothing is going to stop me from saving my brother! **YOU HEAR ME..?**"

(**_Karatenmon Count_: 100**)

With a battle cry, Lobomon rushed towards the advancing Karatenmon army. Before they had time to react, Lobomon quickly slashed against a Karatenmon's chest with the Lobo Kendo in his right hand before shoving the second one through the chest. The Karatenmon cried out in pain before he burst into data.

(**_Karatenmon Count_: 99**)

Holding his weapons together, Lobomon was able to stop four Karatenmon's swords from striking him before whirling around and slicing the four Digimon in half. They simply burst into data before Lobomon continued his assult.

(**_Karatenmon Count_: 95**)

Up above, Canntoisemon gasped. "He already deleted five of the Karatenmon...? This is impossible..."

Ritter shook his head. "No... it is not impossible... the simple truth is that these Karatenmon don't have the same strength of that Karatenmon that Koji fought in Sakkukumon..."

Gritting his teeth, Canntoisemon slapped his head. "And you had to tell me that **NOW...?**" He shook his head. "I'm heading back to base. Stay here and keep an eye on things..." He then leaned over and whispered. "And if he wins... make sure he loses by simply slicing his brother in half..."

Shocked, Ritter whirled around. "**WHAT...?** But..." However, Canntoisemon already left. Snarling, the DarkKnightmon turned his attention back to the battlefield. "I hate underlings with no honour..."

After kicking one away, Lobomon punched a Karatenmon in the gut before slicing another one in half. Growling, he spun around to slice two more down and then, fired a blue-white laser shot from the gun mounted on his arm. "**HOWLING LASER...!**"

Four more Karatenmon screamed as they were easily destroyed by the Howling Laser. However, Lobomon cried out as more and more Karatenmon started to pile on him, pinning him to the ground. "**NO!**"

(**_Karatenmon Count_: 89**)

Gasping in horror, Koichi grabbed the bars and cried out in fear. "**KOJI! NO...!**"

Ritter chuckled. "It was only a matter of time before the Legendary Warrior of Light would be overpowered by the sheer numbers and strength by the Karatenmon..." He held his hand out. "Guess this is game over..." He made a thumbs-down gesture. "Eliminate him..."

From underneath the pile of Karatenmon, Lobomon's eyes were burning with rage. "I'll not lose... I will not lose! I won't give up... I am not only a part of AncientGarurumon...** BUT I AM KOJI MINAMOTO...! SPIRIT, LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH...!**" His entire body started to glow with luminous energy. "**GET OFF ME NOW...! LUNAR ANNIHILATION...!**"

Lobomon's body then exploded into a ball of light. The Karatenmon screamed in surprise as an explosion of light erupted underneath them. Some of them were thrown off, others weren't so lucky...

Koichi's eyes widened in awe. "Amazing..."

Ritter was impressed. "Incredible..."

Leaping out of the explosion of light, Lobomon landed on the ground and glanced around at the remaining Karatenmon that weren't engulfed from his attack and destroyed. "Who's next...?"

(**_Karatenmon Count_: 50**)

A Karatenmon raised a sword into the air to strike Lobomon down, but the warrior easily blocked it and knocked the Digimon away before licking another one that was advancing towards him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

Three Karatenmon flew into the air and started to fire feathers from their glowing wings. "**BALLISTIC FEATHERS...!**"

Gapsing, Lobomon connected his weapons by the hilts to create a two-bladed sword and started to spin them around.The sword easily sliced every feather that came Lobomon's way to pieces. When the three Karatenmon stopped their attack, Lobomon continued to spin his weapon around before throwing it like a boomerang. "Here... **CATCH!**"

The Karatenmon cried out in fear before they were easily sliced away by the spinning lightsabers and disappeared into data. Lobomon caught his sabers and charged onto the next ones.

(**_Karatenmon Count_: 47**)

"**HOWLING LASER...!**" Lobomon shouted out, rapidly firing his gun at numerous Karatenmon, easily destroying them before he sliced another one down. "This ends **NOW...!**" He kicked another Karatenmon in the chest before punching one in the face. "This is getting tiresome... you won't win... **I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!**"

A Karatenmon placed his swords into a V position before firing a laser from them. "**CROW SWORDS...!**"

With quick thinking, Lobomon easily deflected the attack with his sword, causing it to fly into two more Karatenmon and destroy them. "Oops... looks like you missed..."

(**_Karatenmon Count_: 29**)

A Karatenmon stepped back in horror. "How is this even possible...? There's one of him and 100 of **US!** How's he beating us all? I thought we had strength in numbers here..."

Another Karatenmon growled. "Who cares...? Destroy him in the name of Lord Lucemon!"

"That's one name you'll regret worshipping!" Lobomon said as he fired another blast from his gun. "**HOWLING LASER!**"

"**BALLISTIC FEATHERS...!**"

"**HOWLING LASER...!**"

"**BALLISTIC FEATHERS...!**"

"**HOWLING LASER...!**"

"**BALLISTIC FEATHERS...!**"

"**HOWLING LASER...!**"

Ritter narrowed his eyes. "Such passion... your brother's will is very interesting... very interesting indeed..."

A confused look in his eyes, Koichi can only nodded slowly. "Y...Yeah..."

Lobomon wasn't harmed by the rapid Ballistic Feathers attack, as he easily jumped from side to side to escape the incoming feathers. However, nearly half of the Karatenmon fell to the rapid Howling Lasers as they weren't fast enough to evade the shots.

(**_Karatenmon Count_: 15**)

Lobomon landed and was soon surrounded by the remaining Karatenmon, holding their swords with angry looks on their faces. The Warrior of Light smirked. "What's wrong...? Are you crows upset because a wolf is kicking your butts...?"

A Karatenmon pointed at Lobomon with fury. "Kill him... kill him... **DESTROY HIM...! CHARGE!**"

Lobomon quickly twirled around, slicing five Karatenmon in half before leaping into the air and charging up his gun. "I said it once... I'll say it again... **THIS ENDS NOW...!**"

The remaining Karatenmon looked up and gasped. One of them gulped. "Uh oh... this doesn't look good..."

"**HOWLING LASER...!"** Lobomon cried, firing his gun and striking the remaining Karatenmon full force, engulfing them in blue-white light and destroying them.

Only five Karatenmon remained when the light was gone, but it was obvious that they were dying.

A Karatenmon coughed. "Impossible... he... he won...?" And was deleted into data...

(**_Karatenmon Count_: 4**)

"_Forgive us, Lord Lucemon... Forgive us..._" Whispered another Karatenmon before he exploded into data as well.

(**_Karatenmon Count_: 3**)

A Karatenmon fell to his knees. "How could we fail...? **HOW...?**" And he exploded into data as well.

(**_Karatenmon Count_: 2**)

"There were 100 of us... 100! **100! AND WE LOST!**" A Karatenmon yelled out before he exploded into data, his voice echoing.

(**_Karatenmon Count_: 1**)

The remaining Karatenmon glared at Lobomon. "Mark my words, Warrior of Light... you will pay!** YOU WILL PAY...!**"

And he exploded into digital data as well.

Sighing, Lobomon placed his light sabers away and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Game over..."

(**_Karatenmon Count_: 0**)

Koichi smiled. "Brother... you did it! **YOU DID IT!**"

Without saying a word, Ritter raised his sword into the air. "Yes, he did..."

Turning around, Koichi gasped as Ritter raised his sword and swung it down towards him. "**WAIT...! DON'T...**!"

Overhearing this, Lobomon gasped and rushed forward to the ledge. "**KOICHI! I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU GUYS! LEAVE HIM ALONE!**" He leapt up and landed on the ledge. "**DID YOU HEAR ME...? LEAVE HI**... huh...?"

Koichi blinked. Ritter brought his sword down to slice the cage door off. "Erm... couldn't you use a key...?"

Chuckling, Ritter brought out Koichi's D-Tector and handed it to the Digidestined of Darkness. "I could but... Canntoisemon took the key with him by accident." He glanced at Lobomon. "Congratulations, Warrior of Light. You have passed the challenge... now, leave. As shall I..." He turned and walked away.

Silently, Lobomon de-evolved back into Koji. He stepped forward with a confused look. "He's not... fighting us...?"

Getting out of the cage, Koichi glanced at his D-Tector and nodded slowly. "Yeah... seems that when Lucemon created Ritter, he gave him a sense of honour..."

Sighing, Koji rubbed his head. "Who knows... all I can say is I'm beat..." He smiled and hugged Koichi. "However, I'm glad you're okay, bro..."

Smiling, Koichi hugged back. "Me too, Koji... Me too..." He pulled back. "Listen, you'll ride on me and tell me where I should go in order to rejoin the others..."

Koji nodded. "Yeah... you can give me KendoGarurumon's Spirit back later... I'm too tired to be bothered with anything..." He grinned. "However, give me a chance to argue with Takuya and I might feel better..."

Laughing, Koichi formed a whirling ball of Digi-code around his left hand. "That's Koji for you..." He slashed his black D-Tector against the code. "**EXECUTE...! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION...! JAGERLOWEMON...!**"

Landing on the ground, Koji cheered as he hopped on JagerLowemon's back and rode out of the quarry. "**OH YEAH...! WAHOO...!**"

Standing on a ledge far away, the mystical purple knight with massive dragon wings was watching the event. He smirked, his face hidden behind a helmet. "Very intresting... the Holder of the Light Spirits was one of the two Digidestined that defeated Valmarmon long ago... now I see him as a worthy warrior. Now I shall test the skills of the other Digidestined..." He walked away as a black seal appeared underneath him. "_Inmediato Teleport_..." Before he was completly gone, he chuckled.

"This will be very interesting. Very interesting indeed..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

MarineDevimon sighed as he looked at the orb. "Perfect... just perfect... how on earth are we going to explain this to Lord Lucemon...? Any ideas...?"

Dark Fox, ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon shook their heads while Velene giggled in her cage. Sighing, Dark Fox rubbed her forehead. "Canntoisemon is not going to be happy to know that all the Karatenmon were defeated by one Digimon..."

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "Yes... and who's gonna report to Lord Lucemon this piece of news...?"

LadyDevimon walked into the tent with a smile on her face. "Hello, everyone. I've heard the third challenge is over..."

Sweatdropping, MarineDevimon slapped his head. "For a first, it's not SkullSatamon..."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yeah... LadyDevimon, can I ask you a question?"

Shrugging, LadyDevimon nodded with a smile on her face. "Sure..."

"Have you been hypnotized or something...?" ShadowRanamon asked. "You usually never have a cheerful smile on your face!"

Smirking, LadyDevimon casually glanced at her blood-red nails. "Simple... I know Lobomon has lost. No way he can withstand 100 Karatenmon in battle. Am I right or am I wrong...? Just tell me if the Karatenmon have won and I'll report to Lord Lucemon to give him the good news..."

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Karatenmon: 0. Lobomon: 1."

Nodding, LadyDevimon walked out of the tent. "Good. I shall report to Lucemon-sama right away..."

Sighing, ShadowGrumblemon counted. "3... 2... 1..."

And LadyDevimon rushed back in with horror on her face. "**WHAT...? LOBOMON WON...?**"

MarineDevimon nodded. "Oh yes... and the DarkKnightmon are taking their time on the new underground bunker that we'll be using to hide from Lord Lucemon's temper tantrum..."

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "Lucemon-sama never has temper tantrums..."

"He will when he finds out that his team lost two of the three challenges that he has set up." ShadowGrumblemon muttered.

ShadowRanamon got up from her seat and sighed. "Look... let's not panic, y'all... All we have to do is give Lucemon a convincing cover story of why the Karatenmon lost to Lobomon." She pointed to the entrance of the tent. "And I'm sure the perfect excuse will be coming in through there..."

And SkullSatamon walked in with a smile. "Howdy."

Sweatdropping, MarineDevimon palmed his face. "Oh... **NOW** he comes in..."

As if she was hypnotizes, ShadowRanamon slowly sat back down with a blank look on her face and groaned. "How much longer until the bunker is finished...?"

Blinking, SkullSatamon glanced around. "Hey... what's going on...? What are you talking about...?"

Velene spoke up. "The third challenge is over... Lobomon has won and your buddies are worried about how Lucemon will react about this piece of news... and they've decided to think up of a convincing cover story." She then, grinned. "Let's see if you have the perfect excuse to cover this little problem up, SkullSatamon..."

Dark Fox snarled. "She's mocking us..."

"Gee... I wonder why..." LadyDevimon said in a dry voice.

SkullSatamon rubbed his head and smiled. "Actually... I have a piece of advice... and it reminds me of a movie I watched..."

Raising an eyebrow, ShadowGrumblemon glanced at SkullSatamon. "Really...? And what is that...?"

MarineDevimon grabbed ShadowGrumblemon and shook him wildly. "**NO! DON'T ASK HIM THAT...!**"

Growling, ShadowGrumblemon broke himself free and glanced at SkullSatamon again. "Just tell us..."

SkullSatamon coughed. "All right... shall I begin?"

ShadowRanamon rolled her eyes. "Oh please do... the suspense is killing me..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "Cool..."

ShadowRanamon facefaulted. "Crud..."

SkullSatamon coughed and began his dramatic advice. "Fight and you may die, run and you will live live... at least for a while. And dying in your beds, many years from now, would you be willing to trade **ALL** the days, from this day to that, for one chance, just one chance, to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they'll never take... **OUR FREEDOM...!**" He glanced around with a grin. "Come on, everybody! **CHARGE...!**" He ran out of the tent yelling a battle cry.

(A/N: **I shall now give you a few moments to reclaim yourself from laughter... done? OK, let's move on**)

Apart from Velene laughing, rolling around in her cage while holding her sides, everyone else just stared after SkullSatamon before Dark Fox sat down and stared at the orb. "Who let him watch Braveheart...?"

"Wasn't me..." MarineDevimon muttered.

ShadowRanamon sighed. "At least he could try and do a convincing Scottish accent..."

LadyDevimon just stared before she muttered under her breath. "Who wants to report to Lord Lucemon and hope he'll kill us from his anger so we can be free from this madness...?" The other four raised their arms into the air. "Right! Let's go!"

LadyDevimon lead the small group out of the tent before she vanished. "**WAH...!**"

Sweatdropping, ShadowGrumblemon looked down a hole that LadyDevimon fell through. "Looks like she's found the bunker..."

Overhearing this, Velene smirked. "The hard way, I think..."

00000000000000000000000

Luckily for LadyDevimon... and unfortunately for them... Lucemon already knew the result of the battle between Lobomon and 100 Karatenmon. Crushing the cup in his hands, Lucemon Chaos Mode hissed as he stared at the orb. "How can this be...? How is this even **POSSIBLE...?**"

Getting up, Lucemon started to pace. "It's impossible for Lobomon to overcome 100 Ultimate level Digimon with such high spirit! And that attack... Lunar Annihilation... he never had that attack before..." He lifted his head up. "Of course!"

_Lucemon gasped as Reichmon's wings started to glow, charging up with black energy as the Advanced Warrior of Darkness yelled out in fury. "**YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS, LUCEMON...!**"_

_Stepping back in shock, Lucemon's eyes widen. "Wha...? What is this...?"_

_"**IF YOU ENJOY PAIN SO MUCH THEN... ALLOW ME TO GIVE YOU SOME...!**" Reichmon roared out as he unleashed a powerful gust of purple energy towards Lucemon, yelling and growling. "**EBONY... FURY...!**"_

_Crying out in shock, Lucemon quickly created an orb of light on the palm of his left hand and a orb of darkness on the palm of his right, before holding them up to crash into Reichmon's new attack. "**F...FINAL... S...SACRIFICE...!**"_

_The two attacks struck each other and a massive explosion took place as it covered up Lucemon and Reichmon._

_As the smoke slowly cleared away, Reichmon was still standing. However, the Advance Warrior of Darkness was showing signs of fatigue in his movement and his voice sounded tired as well. "_L...Lucemon... never... underestimate... the Legendary Warriors... ever again...

_And with that, Reichmon fell to his knees before de-evolving into Koichi and falling to the ground, tired._

Rubbing his temples, Lucemon gritted his teeth. "Koichi unleashed a new attack of Reichmon's when he became angry, Koji did the same thing as Lobomon when he got angry as well... does this mean there are hidden attacks for Lowemon, JagerLowemon, KendoGarurumon, Beowolfmon and MagnaGarurumon that are waiting to be unlocked if Koji and Koichi's anger are powerful enough just like today...?" He lifted his head up a hint of fear passed through his eyes. "And if that's true... does this apply to the other Digidestined that carry the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors...? How could I miss this...? How could I...?"

Sitting down, Lucemon shook his head. "After what happened, I can't think of any plan to fix this problem... hopefully, ChaosGallantmon will not fail me and he will destroy Gallantmon... if not, it could be the end of us..."

Or will it...?

0000000000000000000000

"Takatomon... how much longer do we have to walk...?" Guilmon moaned.

Sighing, Takato held his golden D-Power up for the screen to glow, giving off light for him and his Digimon to see where they were going. "I don't know, Guilmon... these mines have been abandonded for... who knows how long! Man... we should have checked out the dates of when the Digimon left this place..."

Guilmon tapped a broken light with his claws. "The D-Power isn't giving us too much light to see through the tunnels... and these things aren't working..."

Smiling a little, Takato patted Guilmon's head. "Well... let's think of it this way, boy... as long as these tunnels are dark, ChaosGallantmon can't find us easily..."

Cringing, Guilmon looked up. "Takato... do you think we can save her...?"

Stopping, Takato looked at his Digimon. "Save who...? Saya...?"

Nodding, Guilmon lowered his head. "I mean... it's unfair what my brother is forcing her to do... become a slave and attack innocent people... I feel sorry for Phillipe..."

Smiling, Takato kneeled beside Guilmon and patted his head. "Hey, no worries, boy... we'll save her. All we have to do figure out how they're controlling her mind and find a way to free her from BlackGuilmon's control..."

"How...? According to Rika and Renamon, they didn't see anything on her that looked unusual..." Guilmon said, glancing around. "Maybe she is under some sort of psychic mind control..."

Takato shook his head. "No, Guilmon. No... if you recall, BlackGuilmon was the one who found her. And he's really smart. He must have placed a device on her that's allowing him to control her actions. As for the whereabouts of that device, it couldn't be in her wig. According to Rika, if the mind-control device was in that wig, Saya would have snapped out of it because it fell off when Rika pinned her. No, the device IS on her, it's just hidden. I think it's just hidden underneath her Dark Magician Girl outfit. If we can find that and remove it, Saya is free."

Guilmon smiled. "Really...? But, what happens if the device is near Saya's..."

Takato quickly cut in, blushing. "We'll just let Rika and Jeri handle that area..." He frowned. "Remind me, Guilmon... who saved Saya from that burning mall again...?"

Thinking, Guilmon blinked. "Erm... Either Alphamon, Betamon or Gammamon...

Laughing, Takato patted Guilmon's head. "Alphamon... thanks, boy." He frowned. "Alphamon... he was in that book that Tails read in the Sovereign's Lair last Tuesday... he's suppose to be working for Huanglongmon..."

"He's the one who made our key searching a bit more challenging." Guilmon said.

Nodding, Takato glanced at his D-Power. "Yeah... if we ever get into Huanglongmon's realm and find Alphamon there, he's gonna have to answer a lot of questions..." He sighed. "IF we ever get out of here... let's keep on moving, boy..."

Nodding slightly, Guilmon glanced forward and gasped. "Hey! Takato, light!"

Blinking, Takato saw the light outlining a door and smiled. "Hey... you're right, Guilmon! Hopefully, this'll take us straight out of these tunnels..."

Running over to the door, Takato opened it and stepped through it. Glancing around, his face fell. "...or not."

The room they were standing was lit and showed about seven or eight huge silos containing brown liquid. There were buckets, barrels and machinery located near some controls but, not much of interest.

Guilmon blinked and sniffed. He cringed. "Phew... it **STINKS** in here..."

Takato nodded slowly, waving his hand in front of his face. "Yeah... it's coming from those silos..." He pocketed his D-Power and walked onto a catwalk near one of the large vats, looking over the edge and into the silo. "Ugh... what is that stuff...?"

"Chocolate drink...?" Guilmon suggested.

Sweatdropping, Takato sighed. "I've smelled a chocolate drink before, Guilmon... and it doesn't smell like **THIS!**" He blinked. "However... the chocolate drink in the canteen does smell different..."

Giggling, Guilmon glanced around and spotted a sign. "Takatomon, what's does that say...?"

Turning around, Takato walked over to the sign and read it aloud. "_The Digital Acidic Metal Processing Plant Area... produces the Digital Acidic Metal liquid that Digimon can use in order to Digivolve into a Machine or Android-type Digimon more quickly._" He rubbed his chin. "That's intresting..."

Guilmon scratched his head. "I've never heard of Digital Acidic Metal before, Takatomon..."

Shaking his head, Takato glanced around. "Neither have I, Guilmon... though, I think Takuya mentioned it once, but I can't remember what he was talking about..." He noticed a clipboard and picked it up. "What's this...?"

Guilmon walked over to his Tamer. "What is that, Takatomon...?"

Takato furrowed his brow in confusion. "It's a... list of the Digimon that brought the Acidic Metal..." He sweatdropped. "For one bag of bread and two jars of peanut butter..."

Guilmon cheered. "**YAY! FOOD!**"

Sighing, Takato shook his head. "I have a feeling that the Digimon that worked in these mines and and sold off their products must have been created by data from business companies... however, unlike the companies that use coins and bills... Digimon use **FOOD** as money... oh brother..."

Grinning, Guilmon rubbed the back of his head. "Well, what do Digimon do with money anyway...?"

"Good point... we should ask that Digitamamon that owns that restaurant from the Digimon series..." Takato muttered before he noticed something strange on the list. "What in the...? **SHADOWMERCURYMON...?**"

Guilmon blinked. "Who...?"

Glancing at his Digimon, Takato looked surprised. "ShadowMercurymon, one of the three defeated Shadow Warriors from Silesia World. Now I remember what Takuya was talking about... when he was telling us about their adventures in Silesia, they fought against Daemon and the Shadow Warriors, who's main objective was reviving the legendary Demon God, Valmarmon!"

Blinking, Guilmon gasped. "Oh yeah... that **IS** familiar... aren't ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon part of that group...?"

"They used to be... they are the surviving members of the Shadow Warriors because ShadowArbormon, ShadowMercurymon and Duskmon were defeated." Takato explained. "And ShadowMercurymon had a Beast form called BlackSakukkumon where the 10 spheres each have its own element of either Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Electric, Wood, Metal, Wind, Light or Darkness..."

Guilmon rubbed his head. "Takatomon... you lost me after you said... 'own element'..."

Sweatdropping, Takato sighed. "Sorry, boy... what I mean is... the 10 spheres each contained an area representing one of the elements that the 10 Legendary Warriors had. Takuya remembered that ShadowMercurymon used the Acidic Metal on a Devidramon to Digivolve into** METALDEVIDRAMON** to become the guardian of the Metal Sphere!"

Guilmon gasped. "R...Really...?"

Nodding, Takato glanced at the clipboard again. "Yeah... although, what confuses me is that ShadowMercurymon came from the Silesia World... and he brought a batch of Acidic Metal in Zhuqiaomon's realm... how on earth was he able to cross dimentions in order to get his hands on this stuff...?"

"I know... but, I'm not going to tell you." Came a voice. Horrified, Takato dropped the clipboard to the ground and whirled around with Guilmon to see ChaosGallantmon standing at the door. He smirked. "However, you could learn about it yourself... **IF** you survive..."

Guilmon growled. "ChaosGallantmon... you've found us!"

Smirking, ChaosGallantmon slammed the door behind him as he walked a few paces forward. "Of course... it was so easy to locate you fools when someone shouted out about food..."

Sweatdropping, Guilmon giggled nervously. "Oops... my bad..."

Facefaulting, Takato groaned. "Guilmon..."

Laughing, ChaosGallantmon kept his gaze on his prey. "Well then, shall we continue...? Lucky for us, the flooring here is strong enough to uphold our attacks..."

In his feral state, Guilmon growled while Takato held his D-Power out. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

"Good... and to make this intresting..." ChaosGallantmon said before his body glowed and reverted back into BlackGuilmon. "Round 2 will begin as Rookie VS Rookie..."

Takato gasped at this sudden turn of events while Guilmon nodded. "You're on!" He opened his mouth and fired a blast of flames from his mouth. "**PYRO SPHERE!**"

Chuckling, BlackGuilmon opened his mouth and launched his own fire attack. "**PYRO GRENADE!**"

Both attacks crashed against each other, causing an explosion which forced Takato to shield his face. "Man... BlackGuilmon is cloned from Guilmon's data..." He uncovered his face and gritted his teeth. "With their strength equal, who knows who'll win. I gotta help Guilmon!"

Drawing his claw back, BlackGuilmon slapped Guilmon on the cheek. Guilmon, however, did the same thing back to BlackGuilmon. They continued to bite, claw and Pryo Sphere/Pyro Grenade each other with Takato looking on.

"_Question is... does Guilmon want my help...? After learning that BlackGuilmon is his brother... and hurting our friends...?_" Takato whispered, his hand shaking with the D-Power.

Then, Guilmon and BlackGuilmon started to roll on the floor while snapping at each other. With a growl, Guilmon flipped BlackGuilmon into a wall and quickly got up. "You'll never win!"

Smirking, BlackGuilmon got up. "That line is so cliche... let's take it up a bit, shall we...?" His body started to glow. "_BlackGuilmon Digivolve to... **BLACKGROWLMON...!**_"

Turning around, Guilmon smiled at his Tamer. "Takatomon...?"

Takato nodded as he held his D-Power out. "Right!" He slashed a card through the slot located at the side. "**DIGI-MODIFY...! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE...!**"

(**_D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_**)

"_Guilmon Digivolve to... **GROWLMON...!**_"

Laughing, BlackGrowlmon slammed his tail on the ground as he took a step forward. "All right... who knows who would've won the Rookie round... but, I know who'll win the Champion round... and it's going to be **ME!**"

Growlmon snarled. "Not while I'm around!"

Takato nodded. "Go for it, Growlmon... go for it!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gomamon was bawling like a baby, flooding Joe with his tears. "**NO FAIR...! WAH...! I MISSED OUT ON ALL THE ACTION...! WAH...! WHY MUST FATE BE CRUEL TO ME...? WAH...!**"

Joe sighed and he whiped his glasses. "I should have brought an umbrella..."

Nearby, Ash sighed as he held a Poke-ball in his hand. "And after that, I only had Swellow to battle... Corphish would get hurt and Torkoal was a bit slow so..."

May, Misty, Brock, Suzie and Pikachu stared at Ash in shock. May was the first to speak. "S...Sceptile can't use any of his attacks because some DarkKnightmon used some dark energy to prevent him from attacking...?"

Ash nodded slowly. "Y...Yeah... I had to pull him out of battle in case he got hurt... but, I think he's already been hurt... his pride..."

Brock frowned. "This isn't good... a Pokemon that can't attack will feel very inferior as a result. Because DarkKnightmon's creators already made contact with Pokemon, they somehow made a new attack for the DarkKnightmon to use in case any Pokemon evolves..."

Edward sighed. "I have a feeling it wasn't made for the Pokemon... but, for the Digimon instead."

Brendan nodded. "I agree. If the DarkKnightmon uses that attack on a Digimon that is evolving to the next level, then the evolved Digimon won't be able to attack."

Misty sighed. "I see..." She glanced at Ash and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Ash. Once this is all over, we'll find some way of helping Sceptile..."

Looking up, Ash smiled. "Thanks, Misty..."

Suzie glanced at the small group of Digidestined and Tamers with a confused look. "I wonder what they are talking about over there... do you guys know...?"

Nodding, Edward glanced at the destroyed town. "Yeah... they're going to send a few Digimon that can evolve to the Mega level into the hole so they can help Takato and Guilmon with their battles..."

May nodded slightly. "Good... I hope they'll save him..."

Henry sighed and glanced around. "All right... we'll be sending Takuya down into the hole with** FIVE** Mega Digimon so we can help Gallantmon. Is that okay...?"

The others nodded. Rika stepped forward. "I don't want to be pushy or anything..."

Kazu whispered to Kenta. "_That'll be a first..._"

Growling, Rika pulled Kazu's ear with a vein popping out of her head. "Zip it!"

Yelling in pain, Kazu nodded quickly. "Yes, ma'am! Sorry, ma'am!"

Witnessing this, Tai, Matt, Davis, TK and Takuya sweatdropped and glanced at the five other grinning girls before speaking as one. "Leave our ears alone..."

Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Kari and Zoe all giggled and spoke at the same time. "We'll think about it..."

Sweatdropping, JP glanced at Rika. "Can you continue please...?"

Letting go of Kazu's ear, Rika nodded. "I'm sorry... as I was saying, we should hurry up. Unlike ChaosGallantmon, Gallantmon is made up of a Digimon and a human. Who knows how much pain Takato is in right now..."

Nodding, Henry glanced around. "She's right... it's best that a couple of Digimon lead Takato and Guilmon out of danger to recover while the other four deal with ChaosGallantmon... that is, if he's in his Mega form."

Rubbing his ear, Kazu sighed. "Of course he'll be in his Mega form, ChaosGallantmon is the strongest form that BlackGuilmon has... and don't forget, he was cloned from Guilmon's data so... he has the same strength as Gallantmon, who's the strongest of all the Tamer Digimon..."

Ryo nodded. "He's right... like it or not, Gallantmon is our only hope to defeat ChaosGallantmon." He got up and brought out his D-Power. "So, we better start this rescue operation right away..."

MarineAngemon hovered over to a tired Impmon. "Are you okay...? Are you ready...?"

Grumbling, Impmon got up. "Yeah, yeah... I'm still gonna tear that idiot up when I get back..."

Chuckling, TK rubbed the back of his head. "Man, I never knew Izzy would make a mistake like that. Then again, not everyone is that perfect..."

JP glanced at Takuya. "Shall we send Koji down when he and Koichi get back...?"

Takuya shook his head. "Nah... I want Bewolfmon, Reichmon and RhinoKabuterimon to keep guard above ground. Just in case Lucemon decided to send ChaosGallantmon back up. Right now, that hole is the only entrance to the mine below us..."

Yugi nodded. "That's right... we found the original entrance that would lead us to the mines but, it's been sealed off."

Cyberdramon glanced at the town. "However, thanks to the clash between the Gallantmon, we have a new entrance into those mines."

Matt frowned. "It won't be easy... those mines have a lot of tunnels which means you guys could get lost in there..."

Renamon shook her head. " I won't... all we have to do is listen for the battle cries between Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon. Their voices will echo throughout the tunnels... we'll also keep an ear out for the explosions that might have been caused by their attacks..."

Henry nodded. "All right. Have the Digimon suit up and enter the tunnels... Gallantmon needs our help **NOW!**"

Glancing at his D-Arc, Vulko sighed. "Are you ready, BlackAgumon...?"

BlackAgumon nodded. "Yes, Vulko. Don't worry, I'll be okay."

(**_B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_**)

"**Bio-Merge activate!**" Both Ryo and Rika called out as they pressed their D-Powers against their chests, becoming one with their Digimon.

"_Renamon Bio-Merge to... **SAKUYAMON...!**_"

"_Cyberdramon Bio-Merge to... **JUSTIMON...!**_"

"_Agumon Warp-Digivolve to... **WARGREYMON...!**_"

"_BlackAgumon Warp-Digivolve to... **BLACKWARGREYMON...!**_"

"_Impmon Digivolve to... **BEELZEMON...!**_"

Takuya held out his D-Tector. "OK, Tommy... Zoe... do your stuff!"

Nodding, Zoe held up her D-Tector. "Wind into Flame!"

Tommy held up his D-Tector as well. "Ice into Flame!"

The Human Spirits and Beast Spirits of Flame, Ice, Wind, Earth and Wood entered Takuya's D-Tector as he slashed the top of his Digi-vice against a massive ball of Digi-code around his hand. "**UNITY EXECUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**"

Takuya felt great energy flowing through his body as 9 of the 10 Spirits struck his body, bringing out the form of a new Digimon. All that remained was his head, where the spirit of BurningGreymon struck him. There was a flash of light, and then... in place of Takuya was a massive, heavily armored warrior with a helmet shaped like WarGreymon, a massive sword in his right hand and a symbol below his belt. The warrior swung his sword with great ferocity before calling out his name as his powerful evolution was completed!

"**EMPERORGREYMON!**"

Landing on the ground, EmperorGreymon glanced at the five Mega Digimon and nodded. "OK, you guys... let's go!"

Sakuyamon nodded. "Yes... to help an ally..."

"As well as a friend." Justimon added.

BlackWarGreymon gave a nod. "Yes... it's time to end this ruthless challenge of Lucemon's once and for all!"

WarGreymon glanced at his Viral counterpart. "Seems weird that we're working together for the first time in a while, huh..?"

Chuckling, BlackWarGreymon glanced back and nodded. "I know... it's great, isn't it?"

Beelzemon brought up his guns and grinned. "Well now... let's get this show on the road..."

Nodding, EmperorGreymon glanced at Henry. "You get the others to reach Ultimate or Advance and get ready. We'll return."

Henry nodded. "All right..."

Davis glanced at Kari, TK, Cody and Yolei. "You guys bring up Shakkoumon and Silphymon. Because Ken is still resting, I'll just have Veemon Digivolve into MetalExVeemon."

TK nodded. "All right. It's best we be prepared. If what Henry says is true, then ChaosGallantmon is a dangerous foe. Like Lucemon..." He gritted his teeth. "We have to defeat them all..."

EmperorGreymon leapt into the hole, followed by the five other Mega Digimon as the other Tamers and Digidestined started to prepare the Digivolutions...

However, on top of a ledge, the same knight figure that had overseen Lobomon's fight against the 100 Karatenmon smirked to himself. "Excellent... the chance to challenge EmperorGreymon will finally come... let's see how his powers will match against mine..." With that, he vanished.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"**PYRO BLASTER!**" Growlmon roared, opening his mouth and unleashing a blast of flames from his mouth.

BlackGrowlmon growled as he got burned by the flames. He stepped back and opened his mouth to unleash his own attack with flames much darker than Growlmon's. "**EXHAUST FLAME!**"

Growlmon roared in pain as he stepped back from the attack. Takato, watching nearby, gritted his teeth. "This isn't good... their strength is equal... what can I do...?" He blinked. "Wait... BlackGrowlmon doesn't have a Tamer... but, Growlmon does!" He held out his D-Power and picked up a card. "Growlmon! Are you ready...?"

Looking back, Growlmon nodded. "Ready, Takato!"

"**DIGI-MODIFY!**" Takato announced, slashing a card through his D-Power. "**METALGREYMON'S MEGA CLAW ACTIVATE!**"

Growlmon's left arm transformed into the android limb belonging to MetalGreymon, firing off a metal claw attached to a retractable cable. "**MEGA CLAW! RAGH!**"

The claw shot towards BlackGrowlmon's chest, which the evil Digimon quickly caught and threw aside. "Try that again please... if you have the guts!"

Sweatdropping, Takato drew out another card. "OK... I better use my common sense this time... **AH!** This will do!" He slashed the card through the side of his D-Power. "**DIGI-MODIFY! CERBERUSMON ACTIVATE!**"

Growlmon breathed another flame attack from his mouth. However, instead of the fire being red, it came out, emerald green instead. "**EMERALD BLAZE!**"

"**EXHAUST FLAME!**" BlackGrowlmon roared, firing off his attack. However, the Emerald Blaze pushed his attack back and knocked him away. "**RAGH!**"

Smiling, Growlmon glanced back at his Tamer. "We're winning, Takatomon!"

Nodding, Takato drew out another card. "All right... Having you using Ultimate attacks seems to be working... we'll try one more and see what happens. Ready...?"

With a nod, Growlmon turned around and glanced at BlackGrowlmon. "I'm ready!"

"**DIGI-MODIFY! SKULLGREYMON ACTIVATE!**" Takato announced.

A missle with a fish-like face appeared on Growlmon's back. The Digimon grinned. "Here's a present for you... **DARK SHOT!**" And with that, the missle was fired.

BlackGrowlmon looked up in time and gasped. With quick thinking, he leapt to one side and allowed the missle to miss him and explode on the ground behind him, destroying a section of catwalk. "**WARGH!**"

Glancing at his Digimon, Takato grinned. "Finish him off, boy! You can do it!"

Nodding, the blades underneath Growlmon's arms started to charge up with energy as he rushed towards his fallen opponent. "It's time to end this... **DRAGON SLASH!**"

Quickly getting up, BlackGrowlmon's blades also glowed and instead of rushing towards his opponent, he started to spin like a top and rapidly hit Growlmon with his blade. "**PLASMA BLADE!**"

"**OW! OUCH! OOF!**" Growlmon cried out before he was knocked to the ground, groaning. "Takatomon... we need a new plan..."

Nodding, Takato brought up another card and closed his eyes. "All right, Growlmon... just hang on..." He opened his eyes and smiled as the card turned blue. "All right... time to take him down once and for all." He held the blue card towards his D-Power. "**DIGI-MODI...**"

_Takato looked at Tai in shock. "They've created BlackGuilmon from Guilmon's own data...?"_

_Tai nodded. "Yeah... that's what he said. And he's very dangerous. He's smart, deadly, and pure evil. What's worst, he can Digivolve from Champion to Mega!"_

_Nodding, Izzy rubbed his head. "Yeah... seeing as he was born from Guilmon's data... And with his power to bypass his Ultimate form to reach Mega when he Digivolves from Champion, he's very dangerous indeed..."_

Takato stopped himself from fully slashing the blue card through the D-Power. If he proceeded to initiate Matrix Digivolution, BlackGrowlmon would just Warp-Digivolve straight to ChaosGallantmon! And the only way for Gallantmon to appear was for Growlmon or WarGrowlmon to become Guilmon before Takato could activate Bio-Merge Digivolution. And there was no way ChaosGallantmon would let that happen.

"_Oh man... what am I going to do..._" Takato muttered, before glancing at the silos containing the Acidic Metal. "Hmm... _MetalDevidramon is the true Ultimate form of Devidramon. And yet, that stuff was able to make him Digivolve quickly._" He glanced at Growlmon and BlackGrowlmon. "_If the Acidic Metal can help Digimon Digivolve to their Machine or Android-type Digimon form... and WarGrowlmon is an Android Digimon..._ **THAT'S IT!**"

Growlmon was starting to be pushed back by BlackGrowlmon. "Takatomon... hurry..."

Takato drew out another card and slashed it against the side of his D-Power. "**DIGI-MODIFY! GARUDAMON'S WINGS ACTIVATE!**"

A pair of huge phoenix-like wings grew from Growlmon's back, confusing him. "Takatomon...?"

"Growlmon! Pick BlackGrowlmon up and dump him into one of the silos!" Takato ordered. "Because Lucemon made sure that BlackGrowlmon can Digivolve into ChaosGallantmon, the Acidic Metal will add another Digivolution form for BlackGuilmon. In other words, the darker version of WarGrowlmon!"

BlackGrowlmon gasped as Growlmon grabbed him around his right arm tightly. "Oh no! You wouldn't..." He sweatdropped as Growlmon lifted him up in the air, his Garudamon wings beating steadily to keep them aloft. "You would..."

Growlmon snickered. "You're really light... Guess I'm so strong."

Fuming, BlackGrowlmon started to struggle. "**THAT'S NOT FUNNY! NOW, LET ME GO OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!**"

Growlmon smiled. "OK!"

"Uh... on second thought... don't let go okay...?" BlackGrowlmon said, with a massive sweatdrop.

Frowning, Growlmon sighed as they were now right above a silo where plenty of Acidic Metal bubbled. "Make up your mind..."

BlackGrowlmon... growled. "Don't let go!"

"Oh, you want me to let go?" Growlmon asked, with a grin.

BlackGrowlmon shook his head. "No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do." Growlmon replied.

"No, I don't!" Said BlackGrowlmon.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

Sweatdropping, Takato leaned against the wall and shook his head. "Oh brother... wonder how long they'll keep this up until those Garudamon wings that Growlmon are using vanish...?"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

Growlmon grumbled under his breath. "No, you don't!"

BlackGrowlmon nearly exploded. "**YES, I DO! NOW, LET ME GO!**"

And then, Growlmon smiled. "OK!"

Sweatdropping, BlackGrowlmon realised what he had just said. "Ah... damn..." And he fell into the Acidic Metal, screaming.

Takato smiled as Growlmon flew back to join him. "You did great, Growlmon!"

Sighing, Growlmon rubbed his back as the Garudamon wings vanished. "Boy... my muscles feel weird after carrying a dinosaur that has the same weight as me over a barrel..."

"Growlmon... it's a silo." Takato muttered before he shrugged. "Never mind..." He looked at the silo as BlackGrowlmon popped his head above the brown liquid. "And you're suppose to be smarter than Guilmon?"

BlackGrowlmon growled. "I usually win that arguement with SkullSatamon... oy, he's really affecting my IQ!"

Grinning, Takato stuck his tounge out. "Too bad you're losing!"

BlackGrowlmon shrugged. "Oh well... this doesn't prevent me from evolving into ChaosGallantmon anyway. The Acidic Metal can help a Digimon Digivolve into an Android or Machine-type Digimon but, it won't be permanent on a Digimon that is partnered with a Tamer or a Digidestined."

Growlmon hissed. "You're **NOT **partnered with a human, remember?"

"Ah... but, I am created from the data of a Digimon partnered with a human." BlackGrowlmon said, grinning. "Remember...?"

Takato sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... I remember..."

"Good... now, if you'll excuse me..." BlackGrowlmon said, dumping his head underneath the liquid.

Growlmon glanced at his Tamer with a nervous look. "You never thought of that...?"

Takato slowly shook his head. "No, Growlmon... I didn't... and thanks to me, I've just helped an enemy become stronger..."

"Ah, nuts..." Growlmon muttered.

The silo exploded and in its place was a Digimon that resembled WarGrowlmon, except black all over. Their nemesis laughed as he completed his Digivolution to his new Ultimate form. "At last! It's been created! My new Ultimate form! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the undefeatable **BLACKMEGALOGROWLMON!**"

Both Growlmon and Takato sweatdropped as they both muttered under their breath. "BlackMegaloGrowlmon...?"

BlackMegaloGrowlmon nodded. "That's right!"

Takato groaned. "Couldn't you stick with BlackWarGrowlmon...?"

Shrugging, BlackMegaloGrowlmon snickered. "Well... I preferred something deadlier..."

"As if BlackWarGrowlmon isn't scary enough..." Growlmon muttered.

Laughing, BlackMegaloGrowlmon flexed his cybernetic arms. "Well now... this is comfy. I must thank you for helping me gain this new form. And your reward is... **DEATH!**"

Sighing, Takato drew his D-Power out and glanced at it as a holographic screen came online. "_BlackMegaloGrowlmon. An Ultimate level, Virus type, Android Digimon. He is the evil version of WarGrowlmon. His special attacks are Atomic Destroyer and Radiation Edge. However, when he charges up his Atomic Destroyer to a full 300 percent... it will become the deadly Atomic Megalo Destroyer!_ Man..."

"As much as I hate to admit it... Growlmon has won in the Champion battle round." BlackMegaloGrowlmon said, taking a step forward and making the ground shake a little. "However, I shall win the Ultimate level battle! Bring forth my opponent and let's see who wins this round..."

Growlmon nodded. "All right... Takatomon, I'm going..."

Nodding back, Takato brought his D-Power out. "Great... so much for my idea... instead of saving WarGrowlmon from getting ChaosGallantmon's lance through his chest, I've just helped an enemy gain a new form... oh well, there's one way of owning up to my mistakes and that is to fight!" He slashed the blue card through the side of his Digivice. "**DIGI-MODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**"

(**_M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_**)

"_Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to... **WARGROWLMON...!**_"

BlackMegaloGrowlmon chuckled as WarGrowlmon hovered and landed in front of him. "All right, brother. This time, you will perish from my superior strength!"

WarGrowlmon hissed. "That's what you think! I'll beat you! I promise you that... I'll beat you!"

Takato nodded from the catwalk. "Go, WarGrowlmon... **GO...!**"

The battle between brothers has finally continued. With pride on the line, neither WarGrowlmon nor BlackMegaloGrowlmon will back down! Koji has won his fight! Yugi has won his fight! But, will Takato and Guilmon win their fight...?

Lucemon's challenge... continues.

00000000000000000000000

Elecmon stared at someone in shock. "Who...? What...? Why...?"

A Gazimon shrugged. "Who knows... just let him have his fun."

SkullSatamon was busy running through the area, yelling a battle cry. He stopped and glanced around. "Where am I...?" He noticed a sign and read it. "Baihumon's realm? Oh... must have gone pretty far. Oh well..." He continued his running and strange battle cry.

Both Elecmon and Gazimon facefaulted.

000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, the battle between WarGrowlmon and BlackMegaloGrowlmon begins! However, the battle will soon turn up to the next level. The MEGA level... In the meantime, while trying to find their missing friends, EmperorGreymon is suddenly taken away and forced to do battle against his enigmatic captor... the mysterious magical knight known as Madoudramon. Who is he and what does he want...? How long does this have to go...? Will SkullSatamon return to the base? Highly doubtful but, the others won't mind... Find out in the next chapter soon!**

**In the Japanese version of Digimon Tamers, WarGrowlmon is called MegaloGrowmon. So, instead of BlackWarGrowlmon... I've used BlackMegaloGrowlmon... with the '_L_' in his name.**

**SkullSatamon's speech was taken from the 1995 film known as _Braveheart_. Don't ask why he said that, this is SkullSatamon I am talking about...**

**So, with Team Rocket's return... what does this mean? Well, let's just say that Sonic, his friends and Dr. Eggman will finally get more screentime. Or scene time in fan-fic sense... You'll just have to be patient and wait for what I have in store. That's all.**

**I also hope you've heard about the new Sonic character, Silver the Hedgehog. Not only he is psychic but, there is a rumour that he is Shadow the Hedgehog's grandson? Is this true...? Who knows... Plus, he claims that Sonic will cause a massive destruction to earth and Silver came back from the future to prevent this from happening. Is Sonic really a destructive force...? Who knows... again. Well, we'll soon find out in the new Sonic game coming out on the X-Box 360 and Playstation3 to promote the 15th Anniversery of Sonic the Hedgehog! How cool is that...?**

**So, until the next time... see ya!**


	74. Gallant Battle! Madou and Hazard! No 6!

**All right, everyone. Let's begin the sixth round of Lucemon's crazy challenge. BlackMegaloGrowlmon VS WarGrowlmon! Who will win? There is also a new, unplanned challenge... and Lucemon wasn't the one who thought it up! What does this mean...?**

**Let's begin!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere underneath the grounds of Zhuqiaomon's realm was a quiet, dark area devoid of life. It was a massive cave located near the abandoned mines, left alone because it had no materials of interest to the miners, left alone until...

He came.

"**Lumos!**"

Out of nowhere, a spotlight shone from the top of the cave and illuminated a lone figure standing in the middle of the dark caves, a mysterious knight who held his shield close to him as he calmly glanced around the area.

"_Legendary Demon God Digimon... Lord Valmarmon. His strength... his power... his might... All is absolute! He is so powerful... many evil Digimon fear him... Daemon... Milleniummon... Lucemon... BelialMyotismon... GranDracmon... even the Sovereigns and Celestial Angels fear him! Valmarmon-sama is the greatest evil Digimon to exist in the Digital World!_"

The knight held his hand up and created a torch from thin air hanging against the wall, lighting the area a little as he calmly conjured another torch to hang on the other side of the cave.

"_Legendary Divine God Digimon... Lord Granasmon. His strength and compassion for life gave him the strength to battle Valmarmon-sama. A battle that lasted for over seven days and seven nights... neither showing fatigue for one was protecting the world... while the other desired to conquer it..._"

He snapped his fingers and a huge chandeller appeared above him, with lit candles.

"_Finally... in a last desperate struggle, Granasmon raised his mighty blade into the air and struck Valmarmon-sama through the chest. Unfortunately for him, Valmarmon-sama also raised his sword and struck him through the chest. With both enemies and rivals defeated... one died, the other survived by splitting his body into seven pieces. Lord Valmarmon survived and one day, he'll be reborn to create havoc once again. And this time, when he is revived, Granasmon won't be there to stop him..._"

He paused and looked down at the ground.

"_However, someone did stop him. Not once but, **TWICE!** Six human children that were granted the power of the 10 Legendary Warriors... by fusing them together, a new warrior known as Susanoomon stepped forward and easily defeated Lord Valmarmon in his original form... and his prototype Inferno Mode._"

Sitting down on a rock, the mysterious knight grunted.

"_They defeated Valmarmon... it took them merely a day to win their battle. And the same went for their battle against Inferno Mode. My main question is... are the Legendary Warriors really as strong as the Gods...? Are they even at the same level as Granasmon...? If all those are lies then, how were they able to defeat my Lord twice..._"

He lifted his head and drew his sword from the scabbard located behind his shield, raising it into the air.

"_Today... I shall fight a Legendary Warrior in order to answer these confusing questions... and if this Warrior disappoints me then... I will know why they defeated Lord Valmarmon twice..._"

All he has to do... is wait...

0000000000000000000000000

Takato groaned as he stood on the catwalk, looking at the two cyborgs on the ground. "_Oh man... this doesn't look too good... so much for that idea... instead of turning the tide, I just gave an enemy a new Digivolved state. Well, at least I've broken the advantage BlackGuilmon once had... though, I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing..._"

BlackMegaloGrowlmon flexed his mechanical arms. "This form is beautiful... strong, powerful... destructive." He chuckled. "Maybe I should call myself BlackAtomicGrowlmon or something."

WarGrowlmon hissed. "What are we doing...? Chatting about your name or fighting?"

BlackMegaloGrowlmon nodded with a grin. "Yes... you are correct... let's battle so I can tear you apart... piece by painful piece..." He roared and charged forward.

Roaring, WarGrowlmon also charged forward and crashed into BlackMegaloGrowlmon. They were trying to push each other back with their strength, grunting and growling. "I... won't... let... you... **WIN...!**"

"Believe... me..." BlackMegaloGrowlmon grunted, trying to push his foe back with his strength as well. "I... will win... this battle... and there is nothing... you can... do about it!"

The small cannons on WarGrowlmon's armour chest started to charge up. "I'm taking you down... **ATOMIC BLASTER...!**"

The small cannons located on BlackMegaloGrowlmon's armour chest also started to charge up with energy. "Too bad I have no intention of being defeated right now... **ATOMIC DESTROYER...!**"

Crying out, Takato dived to the ground as both Ultimate Digimon unleashed their strongest attacks on each other. It pushed them away from each other, digging up dirt underneath their feet as they moved backwards. They were now a few meters away from each other, not letting their attacks down yet.

Getting up, Takato gritted his teeth. "Go, WarGrowlmon... go! You can win this... **GO, WARGROWLMON! GO...!**"

"Hear... that...?" WarGrowlmon grunted as he kept his attack up. "That's... the... support I get... from my Tamer... and my closest friend...! Two things... you'll never...** HAVE...!**"

BlackMegaloGrowlmon grunted as he raised his arms in front of him, the blades charging up with energy. "I... don't want a... Tamer... nor do I... want... a friend! **RADIATION EDGE...!**"

BlackMegaloGrowlmon rocketed towards WarGrowlmon, simultaneously keeping his blade-charged arms up **AND** his cannons active. Both Takato and WarGrowlmon gasped as the Tamer spoke in horror. "No way... he's able to do both his attacks at once...? This is unreal..."

As soon as the attack struck him, WarGrowlmon roared out in pain as knocked on his back. "You... _**ARGH...!**_"

"**AH...!**" Takato screamed, holding his front as he fell to his knees. "_Oh man... I forgot... when Guilmon reaches Ultimate..._" He slowly got to his feet. "I_ feel his pain as well... man..._" He then smirked. "Oh well... if you can beat 'em... join 'em..." He lifted his head up. "**WARGROWLMON... LET'S GO...!**"

Nodding, WarGrowlmon got to his feet and snarled. "OK, Tamer! I'm ready!"

BlackMegaloGrowlmon smirked as he flexed his claws. "If you want to go down in a painful death..." He roared and charged. "**THEN SO BE IT...!**"

Takato raised his right fist into the air and threw it as if he was punching someone. "**I DON'T THINK SO...!**"

Roaring, WarGrowlmon raised his right arm into the air and punched BlackMegaloGrowlmon in the face. "**TAKE THIS...!**"

Stumbling back, BlackMegaloGrowlmon gritted his teeth in pain. "You..."

"**AND THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS...!**" Takato said, rapidly punching the air with his left and right fists.

WarGrowlmon was also rapidly punching BlackMegaloGrowlmon with his metal claws. "**NOT SO TOUGH NOW, ARE YOU...?**"

With each hit, BlackMegaloGrowlmon stumbled back in pain. "_Why...? Why is this happening...?_" He slowly looked up and saw Takato punching the air with his fists. "_Damn it... I forgot... whenever Guilmon reaches the Ultimate level, the bond between himself and his Tamer becomes so strong... even the Tamer can feel pain whenever his Digimon is harmed. And yet, Takato is having WarGrowlmon unleashing physical attacks... I won't lose!_"

Takato lowered his arms and sighed. "Woo... what a workout... all right, WarGrowlmon... let's finish this!" He pointed at BlackMegaloGrowlmon. "Show him **YOUR** blade attack!"

Nodding, WarGrowlmon raised his arms and the blades charged up. "Hey, brother... **RADIATION BLADE...!**" And with that, he rocketed forward.

BlackMegaloGrowlmon looked up and gasped. "Oh no..."

Takato cringed as WarGrowlmon knocked BlackMegaloGrowlmon into the wall, causing an explosion. He smiled as WarGrowlmon hovered near him. "Good work, boy! We showed him!"

WarGrowlmon nodded. "Oh yeah... that big bully is a goner!"

Smiling, Takato nodded a little. "Yeah..." He frowned. "Although... he was created from your data... so, he couldn't be taken down that easily..." He glanced at the smoke and gasped. "I was right..."

Standing among the rubble was BlackMegaloGrowlmon, charging up another Atomic Destroyer. However, instead of firing it, he was grunting and his body shook a little. "Grr... _40_... _50_... Gah..._ 90_..."

Blinking, WarGrowlmon glanced at Takato. "He's suppose to be smarter than me, Takatomon...? He's counting his numbers in 10s... very poorly if I might add..."

Chuckling, Takato rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well... he's a chip off the old block, huh...?" He blinked. "Hey... **WHAT** is he doing anyway...?" He gasped. "No way..." He brought out his golden D-Power and brought up the information on BlackMegaloGrowlmon. "**OH NO!**"

Looking worried, WarGrowlmon glanced at Takato. "What's wrong...?"

"He's charging up his ultimate attack! The Atomic Megalo Destroyer fires when he charges his Atomic Destroyer attack at 300 percent!" Takato shouted as he glanced down at their enemy. "Those numbers he's counting up are how high the energy for the Atomic Destroyer is building!"

WarGrowlmon gasped. "And if it hits 300 percent... Takato, we've got to stop him!"

"_230_... _235_... _240_..." BlackMegaloGrowlmon grunted, hissing and roaring.

Shaking his head, Takato looked really worried. "I don't know, WarGrowlmon... you don't have that kind of attack... and we can't get out his line of fire in time..."

Frowning, WarGrowlmon looked down. "Then... you've gotta give me an attack from a strong Mega Digimon..."

Gasping, Takato looked at his Digimon in shock. "But... won't that make you...?"

"I don't care... if he fires that attack... not only would it do a lot of damage to me but..." WarGrowlmon's eyes showed compassion and fear for his Tamer. "It could be fatal to you..."

Takato gritted his teeth as he held up his cards. "I only have three high-level Mega Digimon... Omnimon and Imperialdramon in both his Dragon and Fighter Mode... what should I use...?"

BlackMegaloGrowlmon started to laugh madly. "_285_... _290_..."

"**TAKATOMON...!**" WarGrowlmon yelled out.

Without hesitating any longer, Takato grabbed a card and slashed it through the side of his D-Power. "**DIGI-MODIFY...! IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE ACTIVATE!**"

The small cannons on WarGrowlmon's chest started to charge up with blue energy, his body shaking. "Rrrrrr**RRRRRRR...!**"

"_295_... **_300_...!**" BlackMegaloGrowlmon laughed madly, unleashing a huge energy blast from the cannons on his chest. "**DIE...! ATOMIC... MEGALO... DESTROYER...!**"

WarGrowlmon howled and fired off his attack, clashing against BlackMegaloGrowlmon's. "**GIGA... CRUSHER...!**"

Gasping, Takato quickly ran back from the side of the catwalk and dove to the floor for cover. "Oh man... this is really, **REALLY **intense... please be okay, WarGrowlmon..."

The attacks clashed and a huge explosion formed, both WarGrowlmon and BlackMegaloGrowlmon screaming as smoke consumed them...

0000000000000000000000000000000

The explosion caused a shockwave, making the ground rumble. EmperorGreymon glanced around. "Everyone, watch out! If this rumbling gets any worse, we'll have a cave-in!"

Behind him were Sakuyamon, Justimon, Beelzemon, WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon. Stepping forward, Sakuyamon shook her head as her Renamon side spoke. "I don't think so... the Chrome Digi-zoid that still rests in these tunnels make the walls impossible to break. Only a lack of Digi-zoid could cause a cave-in... just like what happened when the Gallantmons used their shield attacks against one another..."

Justimon nodded as the Cyberdramon side spoke. "She's right... the only thing that we should worry about is Gallantmon... it feels like this rumbling's caused by their fighting..."

BlackWarGreymon nodded. "Yes... I believe you're correct... we must be careful, ChaosGallantmon is a cunning and evil Digimon that would enjoy causing suffering to weak victims..."

Beelzemon frowned. "I wonder if their power is enough to break down that door..."

Confused, WarGreymon glanced at Beelzemon. "What door...?"

"Digimon that used to work in these 'ere tunnels have reported that they uncovered a door that looks to be ancient." Beelzemon explained. "They've tried to break it down but, no luck..."

Sakuyamon nodded as Renamon's side spoke up. "Yes... I've heard of that... not even the strongest drilling Digimon like Drimogemon can break through that door. They once considered asking Zhuqiaomon to help them but decided not to because, well... he's too big and a bird Digimon like Zhuqiaomon don't go well with tunnels..."

The Ryo side of Justimon spoke up. "Where's this door located...?"

Beelzemon glanced around. "I dunno... but, I've heard that it's located near a huge room containing silos."

BlackWarGreymon frowned. "Silos? For what?"

"I dunno... somesort of liquid... Apple Metal or somethin'..." Beelzemon muttered.

EmperorGreymon's eyes widen. "Acidic Metal!"

Beelzemon nodded. "Yeah, that's it... how did you know **THAT?**"

Lowering his head, EmperorGreymon snarled. "ShadowMercurymon... it happened at the Silesia World, during a battle when I was forced to face a MetalDevidramon inside his Metal Beast form, BlackSakkukumon. I can still remember what he told me... he gave that stuff to a Devidramon so he could Digivolve into MetalDevidramon!"

Sakuyamon gasped in shock as Renamon spoke up. "That's impossible! According to Zhuqiaomon, the Acidic Metal only exists in his realm only! How did this ShadowMercurmon obtain it?"

Growling, Justimon shook his fist. "That guy must have been able to find a way to travel from Silesia to here and take some of the Acidic Metal to carry out his plans... but, how...?"

Clutching his hand, EmperorGreymon snarled. "Asking him that question is going to be impossible... Reichmon defeated and scanned ShadowMercurymon's Digi-code along with that of the two evil Devas, Sandiramon and Indramon. Plus, ShadowMercurymon ceased to exist when his fake Spirit of Metal was destroyed..."

Closing his eyes, BlackWarGreymon sighed. "Well... that will remain a mystery..."

EmperorGreymon nodded. "I know... just like the mystery of how that Megidramon my friends and I fought in Daemon's castle got there, just before Valmarmon was revived for the first time..."

Gasping, Sakuyamon rushed in front of EmperorGreymon. "**WAIT!** A Megidramon...? That's Guilmon's dark Mega form... what did Daemonneed a Megidramon for...?"

Sighing, EmperorGreymon leaned against the side of the tunnel. "In order to revive Valmarmon, an evil Digimon needs to be sacrified... so, they had WarDevidramon bring in a Megidramon..."

Justimon crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Can you explain a bit more...?"

EmperorGreymon nodded. "Sure..."

000000000000000000000000000

_Kitsunamon, a Digimon that is a female Shaman Digimon dressed to look like like a Ninetales, smiled. "We're almost winning..."_

_BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, Reichmon and Silesian Paildramon glanced at a huge box that was going to be used as a sacrifice to resurrect Valmarmon back to his full glory._

_"We better destroy this sacrifice **NOW...!**" BurningGreymon said as he raised his arms and launched small fireballs from his gauntlets. "Open up! **PYRO BARRAGE...!"**_

_Just as he was doing this, a door leading to another room opened up. Daemon, a red-cloaked monster with massive horns and large black wings, walked into the room and saw BurningGreymon attacking the box. He was horrified at this. "**NO...! STOP...! DON'T DO THIS...!**"_

_KendoGarurumon growled. "Daemon!"_

_Silesian Paildramon leapt up and hovered in front of Daemon. "You're not going to stop us now, Daemon! Your days of hurting innocent people and your plans to revive that vile demon are over! Do I make myself clear...?"_

_Daemon, however, was still horrified. "You don't understand! You have no idea what Digimon lies in that box! I don't even know if he's still under the effect of the sleeping drug that WarDevidramon used in order to capture him!"_

_"What makes you think that...?" Neemon asked as he and Bokomon walked beside Kitsunamon._

_Bokomon turned to where BurningGreymon was attacking the box. "I think we are about to find out..."_

_A few more Pyro Barrages from BurningGreymon and the huge box exploded. The Digimon that was inside was awakened, much to everyone's horror. It was a menacing looking Digimon. It was a huge red demonic dragon with acid drooling out his mouth, with a long tail in place of legs and large tattered wings._

_Reichmon stepped back in shock and horror. "Wha... What the hell is that thing...?"_

_Kitsunamon's jaw dropped as she stared at the huge Digimon. "I can't believe it... That's one of the Four Great Dragon Digimon, **MEGIDRAMON!**"_

_"Megidramon...?" KendoGarurumon asked, confused._

_Bokomon brought out his book and flipped through the pages. "_Megidramon... he's a vile and dangerous Digimon who threatens the existence of the Digital World! This Mega, Dark Dragon Digimon kills his prey with his Megiddo Flame and Dragon Howling attacks!_" He looked up in shock. ""This is insane! Where did this Megidramon come from...? How did WarDevidramon find such a beast..?"_

_Daemon lowered his eyes. "He never told me. As soon as he came back, I sent him into battle where he was defeated by Veemon when he first Warp-Digivolved into Imperialdramon..."_

_"Guess we'll never find out..." BurningGreymon said, bearing his teeth._

_Glaring at his prey, Megidramon gave out a chilling roar before unleashing a black of dark, hot flames from his mouth. This was his infamous Megiddo Flame that Bokomon had mentioned._

_KendoGarurumon gasped. "**WATCH OUT...!**"_

_BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, Reichmon, Kitsunamon and Silesian Paildramon leapt out of the way as the flames roared past them. However, Daemon wasn't so lucky as the flames engulfed him._

_"**NO...!**" Daemon yelled out in pain as his cloak started to burst into flames. "**THE PAIN...! THE PAIN...! THE PAIN...!**"_

_Neemon gasped. "**WOW!** Megidramon just killed Daemon easily!"_

_Bokomon gulped. "And I think we're next..."_

_Daemon rushed into the other room while Silesian Paildramon glared at Megidramon. "He's strong... how can we bring down this hideous beast...?"_

_Megidramon gave out another roar as he started to slither towards the group but, then... the Dark Dragon Digimon crashed into the wall like he was drunk and shook his head as if he was trying to focus on something._

_Neemon blinked. "Erm... I think Megidramon's drunk..."_

_Bokomon pulled Neemon's pants and let go. "You idiot! I'll bet that he's dizzy from the effects of the sleeping drug that was used on him... if we attack now before he recovers, we could beat him."_

_Kitsunamon nodded. "Good idea... but, how can we? Sleepy or not, he is still a Mega!"_

_Reichmon smirked. "I know how we can win..." His entire body was wrapped around in Digi-Code, Koichi taking his place._

_KendoGarurumon gasped. "Koichi...? What are you...?"_

_Koichi smiled at KendoGarurumon. "Trust me, Koji... I know what I'm doing..." He held his black D-Tector in the air. "**EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION! JAGERLOWEMON...!**"_

_Kitsunamon was in awe as she witnessed a human evolving into a Legendary Warrior. "I...Impressive..." She frowned. "But, I don't get it... how will this solve our problem...?"_

_JagerLowemon smirked. "Simple. One of my attacks can go through the enemy, bringing out the Digi-code in the process. I can show you by using it on Megidramon!"_

_Silesian Paildramon pointed to Megidramon's chest armour, which had the Hazard Symbol emblazoned. "It's going to be difficult if he has that chest plate there..."_

_BurningGreymon smirked. "I'll fix that little problem..." Digi-code surrounded his body. "**BURNINGGREYMON! SLIDE-EVOLUTION! AGUNIMON!**" The Human Warrior of Flame ran towards Megidramon, grinning. "Ready to fight, big guy?"_

_Megidramon replied with another blast of his Megiddo Flame as Agunimon came up into the air. He growled slightly when Agunimon was coming closer and closer._

_"I hope this works..." Agunimon mumbled as he span himself into a pillar of flames. "**PYRO TORNADO!**"_

_The burning tornado of flames surrounded Megidramon, doing no damage except... Agunimon gave out a battle cry and gave an almighty kick to the chest plate of the dark Digimon. Megidramon yelled in pain as that kick crushed his chest plate, smashing it into pieces._

_Patamon smiled and cheered. "**HE DID IT! YAY!**"_

_Silesian Paildramon glanced at JagerLowemon. "It's now or never...! **DO IT, KOICHI...!**"_

_JagerLowemon nodded. "You got it!" He ran towards Megidramon with dark energy surrounding him, forming into a huge black lion. "**DARK MASTER!**"_

_Megidramon roared in pain as JagerLowemon went **THROUGH** his chest and exploded out the other side. He gave out a few short groans then slumped, his Digi-code revolved around him..._

_"**JAGERLOWEMON! SLIDE-EVOLUTION! LOWEMON!**" The Dark Warrior held the D-Tector out as Megidramon's Digi-code was absorbed into it. "Megidramon! Your days as a threat have come to an end! Digi-code **SCAN!**"_

_Megidramon vanished, a Digi-egg appearing in his place, which flew away as Lowemon landed on the floor._

000000000000000000000000000

BlackWarGreymon narrowed his eyes. "Yes... I remember that... Kitsunamon told us what happened in Daemon's castle when she arrived there to help you guys out..."

WarGreymon glanced at his dark counterpart. "And no one has any idea where this Megidramon came from?"

BlackWarGremon shook his head. "During the Battle of Hikari and Yami, Valmarmon had a few Megidramon under his command. However, all of them were easily wiped out by Omnimon. And Valmarmon didn't have any time to create or regroup other Megidramon because he was busy facing Granasmon..."

Sakuyamon frowned. "In other words... the Megidramon that Daemon was going to sacrifice didn't come from Silesia, correct? Which means WarDevidramon must have found a Megidramon somewhere else..."

Justimon snarled. "I have a feeling that these questions about ShadowMercurymon and Megidramon will have to wait... Takato needs our help and he needs it now!"

Nodding, EmperorGreymon glanced around. "Yeah... we better hurry.. if Beelzemon is right, the Gallantmonss could be near that sealed door near the silos..."

Beelzemon frowned. "They say it's a sealed chamber that was created before the four Sovereigns were born..."

"Who cares...? We're wasting too much time by by talking!" The Rika side of Sakuyamon said. "Let's get moving!"

Justimon nodded. "Right. EmperorGreymon, you'll lead us on!" He smirked. "After all, it's fitting that we should be led by one of the Digimon that defeated Valmarmon, a Demon God..."

EmperorGreymon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah... come on, let's move!"

The group moved forward for the next two minutes with WarGreymon growing more and more nervous. Beelzemon noticed this. "Would you stop that... for someone who has the symbol of Courage on his shield, you sure get anxious easily!"

WarGreymon bowed his head. "I can't help it... I have this feeling that something is going to go wrong..."

Beelzemon scoffed. "Oh really...? Well, I'll tell ya this... nothing will go wrong. I swear to you, everything is going to go smoothly or my name isn't Beelzemon!"

"**_TRAMPA TELEPORTA!_**"

Sakuyamon darted her head around as soon as the cry rang out. The Rika side was confused and annoyed. "**WHO'S THERE...?** And what the hell did he just say...?"

Justimon gasped. "Better question is... what's EmperorGreymon standing on...?"

Looking down, EmperorGreymon gasped as he found himself standing on a strange, black symbol that was beginning to suck him in. "What in the...? You guys, help!"

WarGreymon rushed forward and reached out to help EmperorGreymon, only to bounce off the edge of the symbol. "There's a force-field located around the symbol! We can't save him!"

Sakuyamon gasped. "**NO!**"

Before he was totally gone, EmperorGreymon grunted and glanced at his comrades. "You guys... help Takato! I'll be okay! I'll find out who's doing this and regroup with you later! I promise! **GO!**"

And he was gone... along with the black symbol.

BlackWarGreymon glanced at Beelzemon, narrowing his eyes. "OK... If your name isn't Beelzemon, what is it? Bakamon? Foolishmon? Cockymon? Bigmouthmon?"

Beelzemon gritted his teeth before slamming a fist against the side of the tunnel. "**ALL RIGHT!** I get the point... just what was that...?"

BlackWarGreymon glanced at the spot where EmperorGreymon was taken away. "I dunno... I think it was some sort of magicial spell that took Takuya away..."

"What shall we do now...?" WarGreymon asked.

Sighing, Justimon walked forward. "Like it or not... we better continue and search for Takato like EmperorGreymon asked us to... let's go..."

Sakuya nodded slowly. "Yes... you're right... Takuya will be fine... I hope..."

Beelzemon sighed. "Well... we better move on now... or we won't be able to save much of pineapple head or his Tamer..."

The others nodded and continued on their way, wondering what happened to their missing comrade...

000000000000000000000000

EmperorGreymon uncovered his eyes as the black glow vanished before looking around. "Where... Where am I...?"

The Zeta Warrior found himself in a large rocky room with torches and a chandelier lighting the area. As he slowly looked around, a dark, mysterious and calm voice echoed behind him. "Human Child, wielder of the Legendary Spirits of Flame... I welcome you to my selected battlefield..."

Whirling around, EmperorGreymon narrowed his eyes. "Who are you...?"

The figure stepped forward as EmperorGreymon took note of his apperance. He was a forbidding knight clad in dark purple armour with silver trim, silver and purple greaves, a golden torso, silver dragon-head shoulder pads, and a black helmet with a spiky purple faceplate with a evil-looking red visor outlined in gold trim. In his left hand he carried a silver and purple shield with wicked designs etched into it and a glowing green dragon-like eye in the center, and in his left he wielded a long saber that was mixed with the colours of silver and gold. He also had massive dark purple and green wings.

"I am the Dragon Knight of Darkness, a powerful magician and knight that serves the legendary Valmarmon." Said the mysterious knight. "_I am born from the darkness and into the darkness I return... the Dragon Knight **MADOUDRAMON!**_"

EmperorGreymon took a step back. "Madou...dramon...? And you serve... Valmarmon...?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Correct... I have brought you here, Warrior of Flame, to solve a question that has been bothering me for... a question that I asked myself time and time again when I heard what you and your friends have done during your time in Silesia..."

Grabbing his sword, EmperorGreymon narrowed his eyes. "Lemme guess... the defeat of Valmarmon in his original form and his Inferno Mode? Am I correct?"

Nodding, Madoudramon drew his sword. "Yes... which is why I brought you heree using my Trampa Teleporta spell. The Trampa means Trap, which traps you in a seal before teleporting you to this location. I warn you, Warrior of Flame, I am a skillful warrior. I can combine my dark magic with my swordsmanship, making my attacks powerful and deadly..."

EmperorGreymon snorted. "And that's suppose to scare me..? Why me anyway?"

"You're the leader of your Digidestined group, correct?" Madoudramon asked. "So, I am here to fight you in order to find out how you and your friends were able to defeat the most evil Digimon to ever exist... my master, Lord Valmarmon..."

EmperorGreymon narrowed his eyes. "What do I have to prove to **YOU?** The reason my friends and I won is because we never gave up! We fought to the bitter end! It was our hopes, our dreams, our courage that brought on Susanoomon! And this happened not only once, but twice! Valmarmon never stood a chance! Hell, I'm sure I'll easily bring you down without breaking a sweat!"

Smirking, Madoudramon glanced at his sword and nodded. "Very well then, Warrior of Flame. Let the battle begin!"

Shaking his head slightly, EmperorGreymon got into a battle pose. "You just don't get it, do you...? Oh well, if that's the way you want it, fine..."

"I do have to warn you, however, that I am at the same strength as Lord Valmarmon when you and MagnaGarurumon faced him upon his base, the Moon of Valmarmon." Madoudramon said as he raised his sword into the air, the blade drawing in black energy. "Allow me to demonstrate, Warrior of Flame... **ENFER KLINGE, YAMI SCURO...!**"

The mysterious knight brought his sword down, unleashing a dark energy wave that knocked EmperorGreymon off his feet and sent him crashing into the wall. The warrior cried out in pain, falling to his knees in pain. "Whoa... what was that...?"

"My primary attack... it is called _Hell Blade, Dark Slash_." Madoudramon said. "As I have mentioned before, Warrior of Flame, I am able to turn my magic into attacks. My attacks are my dark magic and my magic IS my attack. You have no chance of beating me at all..."

Getting up, EmperorGreymon grunted and took a step forward. "We'll see... about that..." He rushed forward and swung his sword down. "**BLOCK THIS!**"

Madoudramon simply blocked EmperorGreymon's sword with his shield. "I have... **DRAGO OEIL...!**"

EmperorGreymon blinked. "Drag Olay...?" He glanced at Madoudramon's shield as it opened up to reveal a green orb. "What in the...? Why do I get the feeling I don't like this at all...?"

The red orb shone and fired off powerful blasts shaped like dragon heads, slamming into EmperorGreymon's chest and sending him crashing a few meters away. Madoudramon simply lowered his shield and shook his head in disappointment and disgust. "_Drago Oeil_ is called _Dragon's Eye_... which you have failed to notice... how pathetic..."

"Hey! How am I suppose to know what you said when you've attacked me with non-English words...?" EmperorGreymon asked as he slowly got up. "And think I'm finished! I've only just started, pal!"

Madoudramon simply chuckled. "Wrong, Warrior of Flame. You are weak... you are feeble... and yet, you were able to defeat a Demon God..." He lowered his head. "However, this is enough proof that you lack the strength to defeat Lord Valmarmon..."

EmperorGreymon's eyes widened. "**WHAT...?** Hello, if you haven't noticed, we beat him **TWICE!**"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes, I can't deny that... however, the reason you won was because Valmarmon-sama got overconfident..."

"O...Overconfident...?" EmperorGreymon asked, confused.

Nodding, Madoudramon glanced at the celing. "Yes... as soon as Valmarmon-sama was revived, his body and strength weren't 100 percent complete... but, he still went to re-start his reign of terror upon Silesia and also began to open up the wormholes." Lowering his head, the knight chuckled. "If Valmarmon's strength was back at 100 percent, not even Susanoomon would able to defeat him..."

EmperorGreymon just stood there in shock. "What...?"

"Yes... and now, I shall take my leave..." Madoudramon said, turning around and starting to walk away. "I warn you, Warrior of Flame... do not take Valmarmon-sama lightly or..."

"**HOLD IT...!**" EmperorGreymon roared out. Madoudramon stopped. "I know what you're trying to do... you're trying to psyche me out... well, it's not working! And even if it's true, I'll show you that I'm no pushover!"

Chuckling, Madoudramon turned around and stared at EmperorGreymon. "So... you still want to fight me? Are you really sure...?"

EmperorGreymon nodded. "**VERY** sure... I'm going to prove to you that the Legendary Warriors have the strength! Just watch me!"

Madoudramon smirked. "All right then. This battle shall continue. This cave we now stand in will soon become your grave..."

"Continue...? **HA!** It's just only started..." EmperorGreymon shouted out.

And thus, the battle continued. Or in Takuya's stubborn case, the battle had only begun.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The room that used to contain the silos was now a wreck. All the silos were destroyed and all their contents were spilled across the floor. A large heap of rubble, one of many, started to move. BlackMegaloGrowlmon exploded out of it.

"**DAMN!** He was able to counter my attack...? That's impossible!" BlackMegaloGrowlmon muttered as he climbed out of the rubble. "My Atomic Megalo Destroyer is simply too powerful... maybe it might even have enough power to destroy a Mega!"

He glanced around and chuckled. Neither Takato nor WarGrowlmon could be seen.

"Plus, I've won the battle! My brother and his human are dead!" BlackMegaloGrowlmon said before sniffing the air. His eyes widened and he gasped in disbelief. "**NO! I'M WRONG! THEY'RE ALIVE!**"

Snarling, BlackMegaloGrowlmon crushed the remains of a silo with his claw and roared. "**WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO KILL THOSE TWO...?** Well... guess that round was a tie..."

Chuckling, BlackMegaloGrowlmon stood up, keeping his gaze on a huge hole on the opposite side of the wall. "Guess it's time for the final battle. Taking it up to the final level! **MEGA!**"

His body started to glow as he started to changed shape from a massive cybernetic dragon dinosaur to to a knight in black armour.

"_BlackMegaloGrowlmon..._ I really need to rethink my name... _BlackMegaloGrowlmon Mega-Digivolve to... **CHAOSGALLANTMON...!**_"

The dark blue-knight slowly walked forward, keeeping a lookout for his target.

"Ready or not... here I come..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

While BlackMegaloGrowlmon was hidden underneath the rubble, Takato took a moment to go and find WarGrowlmon as he had been blasted through the wall by the explosion. He was amazed that the catwalk he was standing on wasn't blown to pieces. "Man... what power... I'm glad I wasn't on the floor with those guys..."

As he walked through a corridor revealed by the giant hole WarGrowlmon had made in the wall, Takato stopped at a doorway with some rubble located underneath it. Ruins of a door with ancient designs were still hanging on as the Tamer slowly walked up to it. "Whoa... what's this...? This doesn't look like it belongs in this mining area..."

"_Takatomon...? Is that you...?_" Said a muffled voice.

Gasping, Takato glanced around. "W...WarGrowlmon...? Is that you...? Where are you...?"

The rock located on the top of the rubble heap started to move and a red reptile head popped up from underneath it. "Here I am, Takatomon... ouch, that hurts..."

Takato sighed. "Great... WarGrowlmon de-Digivolved back into Guilmon... Oh well, this will give us the perfect chance to Bio-Merge into Gallantmon. You okay?"

As he pulled himself out of the rubble, Guilmon nodded. "Y...Yeah... it was... a breeze... Hey, Takatomon... I didn't know... you had... identical quadruplets..."

Takato sweatdropped. "Yeah... he's fine... He's learning new words every day... oh boy..."

A roar echoed behind them as ChaosGallantmon stepped in the view. "There you are... I am getting I'm tired of this chase right now... It's time to put you into eternal sleep!"

Gritting his teeth, Takato held his D-Power out. "No way! You'll never win! Right, Guilmon?"

Guilmon nodded. "That's right! Me, Takatomon and his four brothers will beat you!"

Sweatdropping, Takato nodded. "Yeah... me and my brothers... yeesh..."

Chuckling, ChaosGallantmon raised his shield. "Well then... let me start off with a move that brought the town down..." He started to charge up his attack. "Die! **SHIELD OF THE DESTRUC!**"

(**_B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_**)

"**Bio-Merge Activate!**" Takato announced as he pressed his D-Power against his chest.

"_Guilmon Bio-Merge to... **GALLANTMON...!**_"

ChaosGallantmon unleashed a blast of energy from his shield, causing the rubble to explode. He growled under his breath. "Damn... he got away..."

As ChaosGallantmon's attack was fired, Gallantmon quickly leapt into the air with quick reflexes and thrust his lance out, unleashing a blast of electrical energy. "**LIGHTING JOUST...!**"

ChaosGallantmon leapt to the side and fired off small beams of dark energy from his shield. "**DEMON'S DISASTER...!**"

The attacks struck, causing an explosion. Gallantmon landed and rammed his shoulder into the stomach area of his darker counterpart. "I swear to you... I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

Coughing, ChaosGallantmon pushed Gallantmon off him and narrowed his eyes. "You fool..." He smirked. "Just what are you upset about anyway...?"

"**WHAT AM I UPSET ABOUT...?**" Gallantmon roared out in anger. "You've attacked the original Digidestined, captured their Digimon and I have no idea what you've done to them but, you've experimented on them!" He glanced at his lance and sighed. "And Saya... you've turned her into a puppet! You are truly evil, ChaosGallantmon! And there is no way in hell that you're my brother! I'll make sure you'll never harm anyone ever again!"

Smirking, ChaosGallantmon raised his right arm, his lance forming on it. "Gallantmon... you are a fool... you know for a fact that I am stronger than you... you are weak! You can't win... you know it! I shall crush you!"

Raising his shield up, Gallantmon took a defensive stance and glared at his opponent. "You can try, brother... you can try... but, my strong will can never be crushed by your evil heart!"

"Well then, allow me to prove you wrong!" ChaosGallantmon said, flying forward while swinging his lance around, charging it. "**SPIRAL WAILER...!**"

Gallantmon raised his shield and charged it as well. "Back off! **SHIELD OF THE JUST...!**"

A blast of energy was fired from his shield. Gallantmon watched his darker self get blown back into the wall, crashing on the ground hard. ChaosGallantmon hissed as he started to draw in dark energy. "_You'll... pay... dearly..._"

Gallantmon pointed his lance towards ChaosGallantmon's neck, narrowing his eyes. "It's over... the victory belongs to me... you may have the same strength as I do... however, you lack the courage... the will... the heart... that keeps you going to protect those you love... all you have is hatred and evil in your heart... I shall set you free from those traits..."

Chuckling, ChaosGallantmon narrowed his eyes. "It's a shame that what you've just said... is all nonsense!" His body unleashed a blast of energy that blew Gallantmon back. "**WAKING DEAD...!**"

The attack pushed Gallantmon through the ruined doorway and into a massive chamber, containing ancient writings on the wall with statues of all the angelic Digimon, save Lucemon's Rookie form. Gallantmon slowly stood up and glanced around. "Where... am I...?" He looked forward and gasped. "Damn it..."

"It's over... before I send you to hell, say goodbye, brother..." ChaosGallantmon said as he unleashed a blast of energy from his shield. "**SHIELD OF THE DESTRUC...!**"

The attack struck Gallantmon and he screamed out in pain as he exploded. "**NO...! ARGH...!**"

ChaosGallantmon started to laugh. "**I DID IT! I'VE WON! GALLANTMON IS DEAD...! I'VE WON! I'VE WON! HAHAHAHAHA...!**" He narrowed his eyes. "With this victory... the other Tamers shall fall before me..."

If ChaosGallantmon had looked closely before he laughed, he fired dark blue energy from his shield. But when Gallantmon exploded... it was holy red smoke...

The smoke started to clear away, showing that Gallantmon was no longer there. However, in his place was a valiant figure clad in light crimson and gold armor, ten wings of light growing from his back. His grieves and kneeplates were rather large, as if to satisfy abnormally large feet clad in thick boots. A pair of giant shoulderplates covered his forearms, red and bulging outward with gold edges and blue crystal spheres at the top. Crystal spheres in gold settings were also placed on his hips, and a special one with the Hazard symbol imbedded in it sat on the red plates of his armored torso. His helmet looked much the same as it had as Gallantmon, except the Guilmon crest had grown, the wings becoming longer and a curving dorsal spike extending over the top of his head. In both hands he held weapons made of light, in his right the two-headed spear Gungnir, and in his left the energy word Blutgang.

Gasping in disbelief, ChaosGallantmon stepped back in shock. "I...It can't be... No... Impossible... this is... impossible... how can... how...? **DAMN...!**"

"My desire to protect my friends and family... my desire to never give up, no matter how bad the situation... has given me the strength to call up my ultimate power once again..." The red knight said as he stepped forward, narrowing his eyes at his shocked foe. His weapons vanished as he flexed his hands. " I am **Gallantmon**...** CRIMSON MODE...!**"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a tent, Dark Fox lifted her head up and gasped. "Oh my..."

Sitting beside her, MarineDevimon noticed Dark Fox's expression. "What's wrong...?"

Dark Fox glanced at MarineDevimon with a look of horror. "I can sense... high energy... from somewhere... underneath us... I can't tell what it is..."

ShadowGrumblemon frowned. "That's not good... Underground, huh...? What does the energy feel like?"

"H...Holy energy..." Dark Fox whispered.

ShadowGrumblemon closed his eyes. "It must be Gallantmon Crimson Mode... said to have defeated the D-Reaper and the WarDevidramon that threatened Zhuqiaomon's realm... looks like ChaosGallantmon is in trouble..."

Dark Fox slowly nodded. "Yes... and if Lucemon-sama finds out that Gallantmon is winning, we are in deadly danger..."

MarineDevimon groaned. "Just perfect... can anything in the world depresses me even more...?"

SkullSatamon entered the tent. "Hello, everyone!"

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "What a stupid question..."

000000000000000000000

Madoudramon landed on the ground, panting slightly as he raised his shield up. It opened up to reveal a green orb before it fired off powerful blasts shaped like dragon heads. "**DRAGO OEIL...!**"

Five blasts of energy where heading towards EmperorGreymon. He roared as he swung his sword to get rid of one of the energy blasts. "**OEIL...!**" He swung his sword and knocked away two more energy blasts. "**OEIL...!**" He swung his sword one more time and knocked away the last two energy blasts easily. "**OXEN FREE...!**"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Impressive... you've deflected my attack so easily... I suppose you've learned a lot from this battle..."

EmperorGreymon narrowed his eyes. "What are you...? My enemy or my teacher...? And what the heck is that green orb...?"

"This green orb is called the_ Jewel of Fanglong_. It was once guarded and protected by the fifth Digimon Soveriegn, Huanglongmon." Madoudramon said as he raised his shield up. "It is said that this jewel was one of the gifts that the legendary Divine God, Granasmon, gave to Huanglongmon as a token of their friendship... however, this jewel was able to absorb a small amount of energy from Huanglongmon himself can now be used as a weapon..."

EmperorGreymon gasped. "That jewel has Huanglongmon's power...? That's impossible! If that thing belongs to Huanglongmon, how the hell did you get it from him...? His area is locked up!"

Raising his head, Madoudramon chuckled. "Simple... Have you heard of the battle between the Digimon Tamers and the Devas...? Those Devas that the Tamers fought against where working for Zhuqiaomon. They were his followers... Only one of the Devas came to her senses and joined forces with the Tamers, Antylamon."

"What's important about that...?" EmperorGreymon asked. "Are you trying to tell me that Huanglongmon has followers as well?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Correct. However, Huanglongmon is different from Zhuqiaomon... he sees life in a different way. He believes that humans, Digimon and every other creature should live together in harmony. He would never approve of Zhuqiaomon's foolish actions against the humans..."

Narrowing his eyes, EmperorGreymon glanced at the green jewel on Madoudramon's shield. "I see... but, the jewel..."

"Huanglongmon gave this jewel to one of his trusted followers. And that trusted follower went off on a journey..." Madoudramon said. "And this Jewel of Fanglong... is the same jewel given to Huanglongmon's trusted follower..."

Gasping, EmperorGreymon clutched his sword and roared angrily. "Then... **YOU'VE KILLED HIM...!**"

Madoudramon shook his head. "No... no one knows what has happened to that Digimon... all that remains was this green jewel..." The shield closed, hiding the jewel once again.

Lowering his head, EmperorGreymon stepped forward. "Right... somehow, someway... I have a feeling that you didn't kill the Digimon that used to own that jewel... however, you're still working for Valmarmon!" He lifted his head. "And yet... it's like you're teaching me something... why...?"

"That is for you to find out yourself, Warrior of Flame..." Madoudramon said as he raised his sword into the air. "And now... let us proceed with our battle. I suggest we use our primary attacks..."

Nodding, EmperorGreymon held his sword in front of him. "All right... I'm ready..."

Both swords started to power up. Dark energy covered up Madoudramon's sword while flames started to surround EmperorGreymon's weapon. When both blades were pulsing with power, they were ready.

"**ENFER KLINGE, YAMI SCURO...!**"

"**DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW...!**"

Madoudramon brought his sword down, unleashing a black shockwave while EmperorGreymon unleashed a fire burst from his sword. They struck against each other, causing an explosion in the air. Both warriors were flung into the walls from the blast.

Madoudramon stood up and chuckled. "Impressive... seems you're starting to find your strength against me, Warrior..."

Getting up, EmperorGreymon walked to the middle of the room and shoved his sword into the ground. "And I'm not done yet... I'm going to finish you once and for all...! **PYRO DRAGONS...!**"

Underneath EmperorGreymon, eight dragon-heads made from flames started to rose out of the ground, a massive fire dragon exploding from the middle right underneath EmperorGreymon. All nine of the dragon-headed flames made their way towards Madoudramon.

However, Madoudramon's body was burning with dark flames. "It is time to unleash the _Wrath of the Dragon_... Prepare yourself, Warrior of Flame... for this will be my key to victory..." He roared as the dark flames flow from his body and hovered above him, changing into a dragon. "**ZORN DU DRAGO...!**"

The attacks clashed and EmperorGreymon was shocked to see his attack blown back towards him. The Zeta Warrior screamed as he was pushed into the wall by his own attack and Madoudramon's, clutching his chest in pain. "It... can't end... like this..."

Madoudramon stepped foward, calmly. "And as I said before, _Zorn du Drago_... is _Wrath of the Dragon_. You've fought well, Warrior of Flame. However, I am dissapointed that you've fallen... I expected much more from you, as one of the six Digidestined who defeated my master, Valmarmon-sama, when his body wasn't fully 100 percent..."

EmperorGreymon looked up and narrowed his eyes. "You say that but, I still don't believe you... if that was true, how was it possible that me and my friends defeated him in his Inferno Mode...?"

Chuckling, Madoudramon glanced at his sword. "You have to remember that Inferno Mode isn't his body... it was created from Pharaohmon's body... he wasn't fully used to it..."

Lowering his head, EmperorGreymon looked shocked. "So... if we were able to defeat Valmarmon because his body wasn't fully recovered... and we defeated his Inferno Mode because he was still getting used to Pharaohmon's old body... then what would have happened if his body **WAS** at 100 percent or he was used to Pharaohmon's body...?"

"I also must tell you that the Inferno Mode you fought was a prototype." Madoudramon said. "Because of your comeback against Basilikmon, Valmarmon-sama was in too much of a hurry to complete his final designs of his Inferno Mode... which costed him dearly..."

Looking up, EmperorGreymon narrowed his eyes. "So... he left that weak spot on his chest because he didn't have time to finish his ideal vision of his future Inferno Mode...? That means... we were just lucky..."

Madoudramon nodded. "Correct. And now, it's time to end this fight. Warrior of Flame, try and interpret these words which will end your life..._ Enfer Urteil_."

"_Enfer_... _Urteil_...?" EmperorGreymon asked, looking confused. "What sort of spell is that...?"

Chuckling, Madoudramon raised his sword into the air. "Simple... it's not a spell, but a deadly attack. An attack that shall send you to hell... Enjoy the afterlife, Warrior of Flame... **HELL'S JUDGEMENT...!**"

Madoudramon's sword started to glow and unleashed a cloud of dark energy above him. After a few moments, the cloud unleashed a barrage of dark-coloured lightning bolts that headed straight towards EmperorGreymon.

EmperorGreymon's closed his eyes as the attack came closer. "_I won't lose... I will not lose to the likes of him! No matter what what he says, we'll never surrender to Valmarmon... even if he's at his strongest!_" He lifted his head up, his eyes blazing. "**I'LL NEVER GIVE UP...!**"

He grabbed his sword, which was blazing with flames and swung it to cancel out Madoudramon's attack. The knight stood back in shock as he witnessed this. "What...?"

EmperorGreymon got up, his entire body body consumed in flames. "Meet an attack I call as **FLAMBAGE METEOR...!**"

Roaring, EmperorGreymon's entire body exploded into flames as he charged towards Madoudramon, swinging his sword above him. Madoudramon stepped back in shock, but he was rather impressed at the same time.

"_Has he... unleashed the hidden powers of his Spirits of Flame... with rage...?_" Madoudramon whispered.

Madoudramon didn't have time to think about it as EmperorGreymon crashed into him, and an explosion of flame engulfed the cavern. When the flames died away... neither EmperorGreymon nor Madoudramon were around anymore...

000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in a deserted wasteland, a pillar of flame exploded and EmperorGreymon landed on the ground with a grunt, while Madoudramon landed on the floor gently. Lifting his head, the mysterious knight chuckled. "_Flambage Meteor_, hmm...? Warrior of Flame, I am impressed."

EmperorGreymon chuckled before he fell to his knees. "Oh man... what's wrong with me...?"

Madoudramon walked over to EmperorGreymon, holding his sword out. "It looks like that attack wasted most of your energy, Warrior of Flame. I am not surprised... considering you fought against an army of DarkKnightmon as Aldamon before facing me."

Nodding slightly, EmperorGreymon glanced around. "Yeah... where are we...? How did we get here...?"

Madoudramon stopped in front of EmperorGreymon, gazing at him calmly. "I brought us here during your attack... don't ask me why... I have my own reasons..."

EmperorGreymon bowed his head. "I see... I'm tired... I can't move another inch... are you going to finish me off, Madoudramon...?"

Madoudramon stared at him. He was about to say something when...

"**CLEANSING LIGHT...!**"

"**RED CROSS...!**"

Madoudramon yelled out in pain as missles, a beam of light and a red energy cross crashed into his back. He turned around to see Beowolfmon and Reichmon standing behind him. "The Warriors of Light and Darkness..."

Beowolfmon held up his twin-bladed saber and growled. "You... get away from Takuya **NOW!**"

Reichmon nodded as he held up his staff. "Yeah! If you hurt him, we'll take you down!"

"Don't even bother, Warriors." Madoudramon said as he placed his sword behind his shield. "I have no intention of striking down a tired opponent. Believe me... no honour in doing that."

Both Beowolfmon and Reichmon looked shocked to hear that. Beowolfmon whispered. "What...?"

Madoudramon glanced at EmperorGreymon. "Warrior of Flame... pass on this message to the others who possess the Legendary Spirits... Grow stronger." A dark seal appeared underneath him and dragged him away. "Farewell..."

EmperorGreymon reached out. "Wait! Come back! I have something to ask you..."

"_Until we meet again, Legendary Warriors... Until we meet again..._" Echoed Madoudramon's voice.

As EmperorGreymon slowly got up, Beowolfmon called out as he and Reichmon rushed over to their friend. "Takuya! Are you okay? What just happened...?"

EmperorGreymon chuckled as he leaned against his sword. "Long story, you guys... where did you come from...?" He glanced at Reichmon. "Koichi... I'm glad you're okay..."

Reichmon sighed. "Thanks, Takuya... we were heading back to the town when we saw a pillar of flames exploding nearby. When we found you kneeling near that guy, we had no choice but to evolve to help you out."

Beowolfmon nodded. "Yeah... who was that guy?"

"His name is Madoudramon." EmperorGreymon said. "And he is one of Valmarmon's servants."

Gritting his teeth, Beowolfmon snarled. "Valmarmon...? Perfect, we have to deal with another another pawn of that jerk."

Reichmon nodded. "Yeah... we better tell the others about this as soon as we get back to town."

EmperorGreymon gave off a weak chuckle. "Man... won't the others be surprised to see me..."

Confused, Beowolfmon looked at his friend. "Why...?"

"Because Madoudramon took me away from the others when we were in the mines looking for Gallantmon." EmperorGreymon said.

"**WHAT?**" Reichmon gasped. "**WHY...?**"

EmperorGreymon stood up. "What else...? To test me... I am one of the six Digidestined that defeated Valmarmon twice..." He winced. "That's not all... wait until you hear what he told me..."

Beowolfmon blinked. "Told you about what...?"

EmperorGreymon kneeled down. "I'll tell you about it along the way to town. I'm sure you'll be interested."

Both Beowolfmon and Reichmon nodded as they got up on EmperorGreymon's shoulders. With a small jump, EmperorGreymon flew into the air while Reichmon glanced at his friend in concern. "Are you okay...? You look tired..."

EmperorGreymon nodded. "And I still am... but, I can't de-evolve yet... not until we finish the last challenge..."

Both Beowolfmon and Reichmon nodded before EmperorGreymon told them about his battle against Madoudramon... and what he said to him during the fight...

00000000000000000000000000000000

"**YARGH...!**" Screamed ChaosGallantmon as he crashed into a statue of an Angemon. He rubbed his chest area where Gallantmon Crimson Mode punched him. "What power... how long was he holding back this strength?"

Gallantmon Crimson Mode slowly walked towards him, narrowing his eyes. "You monster... you'll pay for what you've done."

ChaosGallantmon chuckled nervously. "Come now... we are... erm, civilised Mega Digimon, right...? Can't we talk about this like... normal peo... er, Digimon?" He quickly ducked as CrimsonGallantmon threw his fist towards his face. "Guess not..."

Glaring at him, Gallantmon raised his sword Blutgang. "It's time for you to face justice, ChaosGallantmon... **INVINCIBLE SWORD...!**"

ChaosGallantmon raised his shield up, only to gasp as it was sliced in half. He flexed his left hand and stared at Gallantmon Crimson Mode. "Oh no..."

Gallantmon Crimson Mode calmly held up his other hand, summoning his spear Gungnir, and charged its blades up. "It's over... **FINAL JUSTICE...!**"

"_No... no..._ **NO...!**" ChaosGallantmon cried out as CrimsonGallantmon threw a blast of energy from his spear, forcing him to crash into the wall and explode. Rubble flew from the blast.

Sighing, Gallantmon Crimson Mode kneeled down and bowed his head. "It's over... it's finally over..."

"You think so, huh...?" Gasping, CrimsonGallantmon raised his head and saw ChaosGallantmon standing up with a new look. "Have you forgotten that I was created from your data... a sample of your Digital DNA was taken away a year after you gained Mode Change from Grani...?"

CrimsonGallantmon gasped. "Damn... I forgot! You've got Mode Change as well... So, you're..."

ChaosGallantmon laughed. He looked like Gallantmon Crimson Mode, except that his armour was now dark blue and his ten wings looked more demonic. "Allow me to introduce myself... **ChaosGallantmon**... **DESTRUCTION MODE...!**"

Inside Gallantmon, Takato sweatdropped. "Oh no... here we go again..."

The Guilmon side of Gallantmon spoke up. "ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode...? My form is called Crimson Mode. Why not call your form Navy Mode or something?"

Chuckling, ChaosGallantmon DM flexed his hands. "You fools will never understand my... choices for naming my beautiful Digivolved forms..."

CrimsonGallantmon sighed. "Point... you've called yourself BlackMegaloGrowlmon and ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode... best not to ask more questions about you, huh?"

Smirking, ChaosGallantmon DM raised his hand to summon a darker version of CrimsonGallantmon's Blutgang sword. "All right... this battle is getting more interesting... Enjoy the taste... of my **INJUSTICE SWORD...!**"

CrimsonGallantmon quickly countered it with his sword, clashing against it as they struggled for power. "**INVINCIBLE SWORD!** Now this battle is even..."

ChaosGallantmon DM nodded. "Yes... **VERY** even... so, one of us had better falter soon... and it'll be you..." He swung his sword back and tried to pierce CrimsonGallantmon's gut.

CrimsonGallantmon blocked it and kicked his opponent back before flying through the air. "Come and catch me..."

ChaosGallantmon DM shook his head. "Oh no... I know what you are trying to do... if I fly up to attack you, you'll knock me back to the ground hard."

CrimsonGallantmon chuckled. "What's wrong...? Scared?"

ChaosGallantmon DM fumed. "No way! I'm not scared! I'm just not coming up there to face you!"

"Yes, you are." CrimsonGallantmon said.

"No, I'm not!" ChaosGallantmon DM replied.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

Inside Gallantmon, Takato sweatdropped. "This looks familiar..."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

CrimsonGallantmon sighed. "No, you're not coming up here..."

"**YES, I AM! GET READY, FOOL!**" ChaosGallantmon DM yelled out as he leapt into the air to tackle his lighter counterpart.

CrimsonGallantmon laughed and punched ChaosGallantmon DM with his fist, hard. "Have a knuckle sandwhich!"

Crashing into the wall, ChaosGallantmon DM groaned. "Why do I get the feeling this happened before...?"

Flying downwards, CrimsonGallantmon prepared to kick ChaosGallantmon DM in the chest. "**HIYA!**"

ChaosGallantmon quickly rolled out of the way as CrimsonGallantmon hit the wall instead. As the red-armoured knight landed on the ground, ChaosGallantmon DM did a horizontal slash with his sword. "You missed!"

CrimsonGallantmon leapt out of the way as the sword clashed against the wall, causing some sparks to appear. "You too, brother... why not try a bit harder?"

Growling, ChaosGallantmon DM leapt towards his lighter half. "Don't mock me or you'll regret it!"

"I'm already regretting that I'm seeing you face to face and yet, you're boring me to death!" CrimsonGallantmon mocked as he flew backwards with ease.

Stopping, ChaosGallantmon DM chuckled and flew high into the air. "Well then... if I'm boring you, why don't you try and come up here to finish me off...?"

CrimsonGallantmon shrugged. "OK..." He brought out his spear and fired a beam from the blades. "**FINAL JUSTICE!**"

Gasping, ChaosGallantmon DM moved out of the way of the beam before flying down towards CrimsonGallantmon, swinging his sword. "**INJUSTICE SWORD...!**"

"**INVINCIBLE SWORD...!**" CrimsonGallantmon countered as he held his weapon up to clash against ChaosGallantmon DM's weapon. "You thought you would trick me, huh...?"

ChaosGallantmon DM growled. "Truthfully, yes... however, I am sure I can defeat you. Believe me... I will win." He kicked CrimsonGallantmon in the gut before his 10 wings started to glow with darkness, creating a black orb in his hand. "Prepare for my **ULTIMATE** attack..."

Narrowing his eyes, CrimsonGallantmon raised his spear, charging the blades up with energy. "All right... let's get ready to rumble then..."

"**FINAL ELIMINATION...!**" ChaosGallantmon DM yelled out, firing off ten dark energy darts from his wings while throwing the black orb towards CrimsonGallantmon.

"**FINAL JUSTICE...!**" CrimsonGallantmon yelled out, firing a beam from his spear.

Both attacks clashed against each other, causing an explosion. Both knights were blown back by the blast. ChaosGallantmon DM was blown back into the destroyed wall again while CrimsonGallantmon flew into a wall, going through it and leaving behind rubble to cover up the hole he made.

ChaosGallantmon DM climbed out of the rubble made from his collision, grumbling. "Again with the bloody rubble...? Why is it that I'm always blown into the wall? Getting covered up by debris...? Answer me, why does this happen to me? Does someone find this funny? Answer me!" A rock fell onto his head. "Not that sort of answer..."

000000000000000000000000000000

Dark Fox grinned as she opened her eyes. "I can sense ChaosGallantmon has Mode Changed as well. They are now back to the same power level. It's only a matter of time until ChaosGallantmon wins..."

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Now... all we have to do is watch them..."

MarineDevimon was pointing to a billboard with a picture of Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon. "Are you ready for your today's lesson, SkullSatamon...? Because we bad guys do **NOT** cheer when we lose..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "We don't...?"

"Of course not... what's the point of being bad if we cheer while being defeated?" MarineDevimon asked.

SkullSatamon shrugged. "I dunno... explain it to me."

MarineDevimon pointed to a picture. "Anyway... Gallantmon... as you can see... that thing around his forehead is red. If you see a Gallantmon that is red, what does that tell you?"

"He dyed his bandanna?" SkullSatamon asked.

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "No... it means... that it's the good Gallantmon. If anything of a Gallantmon is in blue, it means he is ChaosGallantmon... an evil Digimon!"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "I can't see him as a teacher, can you?"

Dark Fox shook her head. "Nope... not after what he told SkullSatamon about mating..."

SkullSatamon raised an arm. "Question... what if the red Gallantmon is evil and the blue Gallantmon is good? How can we tell if they are good or bad?"

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "I... He... You... She... We..." He dropped his head. "Just go outside and jog around the base for about 50 miles..."

ShadowRanamon rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah... like that will do any good. Do I have to remind you he ran a thousand miles from here to Baihumon's realm...?"

MarineDevimon narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think it was SkullSatamon who run around Baihumon's realm?"

Nearby, Velene giggled. "Well... call me crazy but... there aren't many skeleton Digimon who runs around, yelling out a strange battle cry while waving is staff wildly."

SkullSatamon blinked. "That was me...?" He smiled. "Cool!"

MarineDevimon facefaulted. "How can you forget that...? You're the one who made a Braveheart comment!"

"Did I...? I don't remember that..." SkullSatamon said.

Dark Fox sighed. "Someone is stealing your cheeseburgers..."

SkullSatamon stood up in anger. "What...? I shall put a stop to those thieves! They may take my freedom, but they will never take my cheeseburgers!" He turned around and ran out of the tent. "**CHARGE...!**"

ShadowRanamon whacked the back of Dark Fox's head. "Why the hell did you say that...?"

"I was bored..." Dark Fox muttered.

SkullSatamon walked back into the tent. "Hey... where's the cheeseburger tent?"

Both Dark Fox and ShadowRanamon facefaulted while MarineDevimon blinked. "We have a cheeseburger tent...?"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "I dunno... do we?"

"I don't know. Do you know?" MarineDevimon asked.

SkullSatamon shrugged. "I dunno... do you?"

ShadowRanamon stood up and screamed. "**ENOUGH...!**"

SkullSatamon blinked. "Was that you, ShadowRanamon? I didn't hear you clearly..."

ShadowRanamon stomped over to MarineDevimon, poking him in the side. "You've been hanging around too much with SkullSatamon... you're becoming like him! We already have one idiot around, we don't need two!"

MarineDevimon sighed. "Sorry... I haven't had much sleep lately..."

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Yes... we know that... **NONE** of us had any sleep... not since some idiot accidentally set loose some fireworks that went off throughout the night..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "I thought it was you who accidentally set off the fireworks..."

ShadowRanamon stared at SkullSatamon before glaring at Dark Fox. "**IT WAS YOU...? WHY ON EARTH DID YOU SET THE FIREWORKS OFF...? ANY REASON WHY...?**"

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Erm... I can't... remember..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "Is everyone becoming like me...?"

ShadowRanamon palmed her face. "Oh great... there's a nightmare that I want to wake up from..."

Dark Fox gritted her teeth. "SkullSatamon, do something else other than hanging out with us!"

"Like what...?" SkullSatamon asked. "I've tried using the TV to watch shows in the Real World and it doesn't work."

MarineDevimon slapped his face. "I told you once, I told you a thousand times... that wasn't a TV, that was a **MICROWAVE!** Here I was, sitting on a chair, watching you fiddle with a microwave, trying to tune into an episode of _WWE Friday Night Smackdown_!"

"While cooking a pizza in the TV..." ShadowRanamon muttered.

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "No wonder why every horror movie I watch looked like cheesy goo..."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yes... and that explains why there are DVDs and cassette tapes in the microwave..."

MarineDevimon sighed. "Just be glad he didn't decide to cook a rat..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "Well then... I've been dreaming up rat cuisines for us to try out..."

"Keep on dreaming..." Dark Fox muttered before she blinked. "**RAT?** Why... oh, why am I even asking...?"

SkullSatamon leaned against MarineDevimon. "First off... is the rat surprise."

MarineDevimon raised an eyebrow. "Rat surprise? What's the surprise?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "The surprise is... there is no surprise!"

MarineDevimon, ShadowRanamon and Dark Fox facefaulted while Velene laughed.

SkullSatamon raised a hand. "And my next rat idea is Rat au Van!"

ShadowRanamon raised an eyebrow. "Rat... au Van...?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah... it's rat that's been..."

MarineDevimon, ShadowRanamon, Dark Fox and Velene joined in with SkullSatamon. "... run over by a van."

SkullSatamon blinked. "Tried it out yet...?"

MarineDevimon sighed. "Not yet... but, I'll do it for suicidal reasons."

SkullSatamon smiled. "OK!"

MarineDevimon facefaulted.

Dark Fox sighed. "So, you're gonna drown yourself soon?"

ShadowRanamon glared at Dark Fox. "**HOW?** I'm the Shadow Warrior of Water, idiot!"

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... oops..."

Velene was giggling in her cage. "We are now finished with the _Pointless Talk with SkullSatamon_. We now return you to our regular story program..."

Dark Fox hissed. "**SHUT IT!**"

ShadowRanamon sighed and bonked Dark Fox on the head with a mallet. "Sit..."

SkullSatamon smiled as he pointed to a dazed Dark Fox. "Hey, look... she got knocked on the head! Wonder if I'm going to get knocked on the head with a mallet...?"

MarineDevimon raised an axe behind SkullSatamon. "Hit on the head, yes... Mallet, no!"

ShadowRanamon pointed at MarineDevimon. "**DON'T YOU DARE!**"

Velene blinked. "You're saving SkullSatamon...?"

"No, I'm saving the axe! Last time he used an axe on SkullSatamon's head, it went to pieces!" ShadowRanamon said.

SkullSatamon smiled as he tapped his head. "Hard head here..."

MarineDevimon sweatdropped as he sat down. "No kidding..."

Velene also sweatdropped. "OK... it's getting a bit out of hand here... we better change scenes now..."

"**PLEASE!**" Screamed MarineDevimon and ShadowRanamon.

"Tweet, tweet..." Muttered Dark Fox.

00000000000000000000000000000000

CrimsonGallantmon groaned as he slowly got up. "Man... reminds me of what we did earlier when we used our Shield attacks aboveground..."

The Guilmon side of Gallantmon spoke up. "Where are we, Takatomon...?"

Inside Gallantmon, Takato shrugged. "I don't know, Guilmon... this place looks like it's part of the room that we were in while fighting ChaosGallantmon... except, different..."

The room that CrimsonGallantmon was now standing in was like the previous room except the statues now resembled the Royal Knights instead of angels. Plus, there was a pedestal nearby with a weapon stuck into it.

CrimsonGallantmon glanced at the statues with a curious look. Guilmon spoke up. "Who are they...?"

"Royal Knights, Guilmon..." Takato said from inside Gallantmon as Digimon Information appeared in front of him. "_Omnimon, Mega level. AlForceVeedramon, Mega level. Magnamon, Armour level. Crusadermon, Mega level. Dynasmon, Mega level. Craniummon, Mega level. Sleipmon, Mega level._ And there's us, _Gallantmon_! Man, nearly all these Royal Knights are Mega Digimon!"

CrimsonGallantmon turned his head and saw a statue unique from the others. "And who is this...?"

The statue depicted a rather awesome knight clad in thick muscular armor with a cape going down his back and a pair of feathery 'winglets' extending from between his impressive shoulderguards and hanging over the back of his cape.

Takato shrugged. "I dunno... give me a sec..." As the information came up, he gasped. "No... way..."

The Guilmon side of Gallantmon was curious. "Takatomon...? What is it...?"

"He's... He's...** ALPHAMON!**" Takato shouted out.

CrimsonGallantmon took a step back. "A...Alphamon...?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah... _Alphamon! A Mega level, Vaccine type, Exalted Knight Digimon! His special attacks are known as Digitalize of Soul and Holy Sword Grade Alpha! However, he gains the title of Ultimate King Dragon as a Holy Knight Digimon by using his special weapon, Ultimate War Blade King Dragon Sword!_ Man, talk about a long name..."

CrimsonGallantmon nodded. "I'll say..."

Takato's eyes widened. "Not only that... Alphamon is the legendary **LEADER** of the Royal Knights! Man, this guy is really amazing... not only writing that story about the friendship between Granasmon and Huanglongmon and saving Saya from certain death, but he's also the head of the Royal Knights!"

"Legendary Head... if that's right." CrimsonGallantmon said. "Boy... I wish we could meet him."

Takato nodded. "We can if we find that key that will allow us to enter the fifth Digital World!" He blinked. "Hey... what's that on his shoulder...?"

CrimsonGallantmon noticed a small button on the left shoulder area of the Alphamon statue. "I dunno... let's see..." He pressed a button and the statue's eyes glowed. "**WHOA!**"

"Man... this is getting freaky..." Takato muttered.

A holographic image of Alphamon's head appeared above the Alphamon statue. The true colour of Alphamon was black with gold trim as the knight spoke in a soft and kind voice. "_I don't know if I will return to finish, so I leave this message to anyone who has found this chamber, which contains one of the ultimate weapons created by Granasmon..._"

The Guilmon side of Gallantmon gasped. "Alphamon..."

Takato blinked. "An ultimate weapon...? Created by Granasmon...? Divine God Granasmon...?"

"_I have come here to Zhuqiaomon's Digital World as ordered by my master and friend, Huanglongmon. He has a feeling that someone who has a potiential to wield the legendary Dragon Saber to fight and protect lives from those who wishes to take them for their own evil purposes will come here someday. I do not know who this chosen Digimon is, but all Hunaglongmon told me was that a human dreamed a Digimon into being and brought forth one of the greatest of all Royal Knights..._" The Alphamon on the image said.

CrimsonGallantmon blinked. "Takatomon..."

Inside, Takato nodded. "Yeah... I know... Huanglongmon was able to see the future involving you and me, Guilmon... amazing."

The image of Alphamon continued to speak. "_Before I sealed away the Dragon Saber, I used my ability to look into the Real Worlds to which our Digital Realms are connected. There, I witnessed a human girl protecting her younger brother from a deadly explosion. Before she died, I transported her into the DigitalWorld to save her life while her younger brother was taken away to safety..._"

Takato gasped. "He's talking about Saya and Phillipe! Then, ChaosGallantmon wasn't lying! Alphamon **DID** save Saya!"

CrimsonGallantmon nodded. "Yeah... but, why is he mentioning this now...?"

The asnwer came as Alphamon continued to speak. "_The girl was injured from the blast, so I placed her in a healing chamber located in an ancient tomb somewhere in Strong Steel Valley. However, it'll be a long time before she finishes her recovery. And in order for her to wake up, someone must open the chamber to release her. So, if you haven't found her yet, please go to the Strong Steel Valley and find her..._"

"Too bad BlackGuilmon found her first..." The Guilmon side said.

Takato nodded. "Yeah... I have a feeling that the healing chamber, along with this room that we're standing in, was buried by earth. Just like relics from ancient times in the Real World... guess Huanglongmon didn't predict **WHEN** we'd find this chamber..."

"The Dragon Saber is an extremly powerful weapon. It will be a valuable asset to the human and his Digimon partner when they face evil. However, there is a catch. The Dragon Saber needs energy and once it uses up all its energy, it'll need time to recharge." The Alphamon image said. "Which is why you must choose the right moment to use the Saber's hidden power in battle. You will know when the time is right..."

The Alphamon image vanished and CrimsonGallantmon stood in silence. The Guilmon side whispered in awe. "_Dragon Saber..."_

Takato nodded. "That's right..." He glanced at the object jutting from the pedestal. "And that must be the Dragon Saber that Alphamon was talking about..."

Walking over to the pedestal, CrimsonGallantmon grabbed the hilt of the weapon and pulled on it, removing the sword from its resting place. Both Guilmon and Takato gasped in shock. "Whoa..."

CrimsonGallantmon beheld the Dragon Saber in awe. It was a long, thin sword with a gaping dragon's maw in place of a crossguard. From that mouth extended the blade, which shone with a strange light completely independent from the chamber's illumination. The blade was silver while the gaping dragon's jaws and hilt looked to be made of gold. Although the sword itself seemed rather simple... somehow, Gallantmon knew it was the most powerful weapon he would ever lay hands on.

"It's... it's amazing... And Huanglongmon chose us to wield this weapon!" Takato said, smiling. "Awesome!"

CrimsonGallantmon nodded. "It is truly an amazing weapon to look at... I have to ask question though, Takatomon..."

Takato blinked. "Sure..."

"How **DO** we know if the time is right...?" CrimsonGallantmon asked as he turned Saber over in his hand to get a good look at it. "There aren't any buttons or bells to say it's ready."

Takato sweatdropped. He would facefault, but he was inside Gallantmon at the moment. "Guilmon... it's a sword, not a microwave... oy boy..."

CrimsonGallantmon swung his new weapon though the air. "I wonder when we can use this weapon in battle..."

A wall exploded nearby and ChaosGallantmon DM walked into the chamber. "There you are!"

"I think we can use it now..." Takato muttered.

Stepping forward, ChaosGallantmon DM narrowed his eyes. "So... you've been hiding in here, huh? Well, I'm bored of all this. I think I'll finish this battle now with a special move.""

CrimsonGallantmon looked confused. "Special... move...?"

ChaosGallantmon DM nodded as his sword vanished. "Yes... think carefully. What does my Ultimate form, BlackMegaloGrowlmon, have that your Ultimate, WarGrowlmon, doesn't...?"

Inside, Takato thought carefully before he sweatdropped. "Atomic Megalo Destroyer... lemme guess, you have an attack that Gallantmon Crimson Mode doesn't have..."

"Correct! Question is... where is it...?" ChaosGallantmon DM said, chuckling under his helmet. "Better figure it out quickly otherwise... you'll be dead."

Stepping back, CrimsonGallantmon narrowed his eyes as his spear appeared in his hand. "I'm not letting you have that chance, pal! **FINAL JUSTICE...!**"

ChaosGallantmon DM laughed loudly as the red orb on his chest glowed. "It is time to die... introducing my hellish secret attack, **JUDGMENT DAY...!**"

Pure darkness erupted from ChaosGallantmon DM's chest orb, clashing against CrimsonGallantmon's Final Justice attack. The two attacks struggled for a moment before the darkness began to push back the light, smashing into CrimsonGallantmon and sending him flying. He slammed into the nearby wall hard, shattering the statues along it. "**ARGH!**"

ChaosGallantmon DM laughed as he flexed his hand. "Game over..." He blinked in shock. "Huh...?"

Walking out of the smoke, CrimsonGallantmon slowly limped towards his foe, his wings damaged, but his sword still held tightly in his hand. "You... can't beat me... no matter... how hard... you try..."

ChaosGallantmon DM growled underneath his breath. "Damn... how can you survive an attack like that...?" He brought out his sword and smirked. "Oh well... kneel before me and recieve the final blow..."

"I'll never kneel down to someone like you!" CrimsonGallantmon hissed.

Shaking his head, ChaosGallantmon DM raised his sword above his weakened twin's head. "You're stubborn... I'll give you that. But sadly, the battle must come to an end. Goodnight, sweet prince..." He laughed as he drove the sword down...

...only to clash against a three-clawed, orange gauntlet belonging to a certain WarGreymon. "Good morning."

ChaosGallantmon DM blinked in shock. "Where did you...?" He never finished what he was going to say as WarGreymon rammed him in the stomach with a shoulder press. "**GAH...!**"

CrimsonGallantmon looked up and gasped. "W...WarGreymon..."

"Takato!" Came the call of Sakuyamon's Rika side as she, Justimon, BlackWarGreymon and Beelzemon ran into the chamber. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Inside Gallantmon, Takato smiled. "Thanks, you guys... for coming..."

WarGreymon landed beside CrimsonGallantmon and glanced at the warrior with interest. "Nice look..."

"That's Gallantmon in Crimson Mode." Justimon explained.

WarGreymon looked up. "He can Mode Change like Imperialdramon...?"

Sakuyamon nodded. "That's correct..." She glanced at ChaosGallantmon DM as he slowly got up. "And I guess ChaosGallantmon can Mode Change as well..."

BlackWarGreymon nodded. "Yes... as Henry suggested before, because Gallantmon gained his Mode Change a year before a sample of his Digital DNA was taken away, there is no doubt that the Mode Change ability was passed onto BlackGuilmon..."

ChaosGallantmon DM grunted. "Damn you... I'll make sure all of you will die for meddling!"

Sakuyamon and Justimon helped CrimsonGallantmon back to his feet by lifting him on their shoulders. The red knight coughed and narrowed his eyes. "His Mode-Changed form is called Destruction Mode, be careful..."

Beelzemon scoffed. "Destruction Mode...? Please... for someone who looks blue, couldn't you choose a suitable name like Cobalt Mode Mode or something...?"

Snarling, ChaosGallantmon DM held his sword out. "Watch it!"

BlackWarGreymon frowned. "You two get Gallantmon out of here to safety! We'll distract him!"

Justimon nodded. "Right! Let's go!"

"Hold it!" ChaosGallantmon DM snapped. "You're not going anywhere! If you want to escape, you'll have to get through me! What do you say to that?...?"

WarGreymon charged at him. "**LET'S TACKLE HIM!**"

BlackWarGreymon nodded and charged at ChaosGallantmon DM. "**RIGHT!**"

ChaosGallantmon DM yelled out in pain as the two WarGreymons shoulder-pressed him into the wall. As they stepped back, the dark blue knight roared and slammed his fist into the wall. "**WHY DO I ALWAYS CRASH INTO THE WALL...? WHY...?**"

Beelzemon stood at the entrance of the chamber where Justimon and Sakuramon were carrying CrimsonGallantmon out of the room. "You two just go on ahead... we'll distract him..."

Justimon nodded. "OK!"

"Be careful, Beelzemon. Thanks to his Mode Change, ChaosGallantmon is much stronger now..." Sakuyamon said.

Beelzemon smirked. "No worries, toots... just get him out of here..."

Sakuyamon sighed. "All right... come on, Gallantmon..."

Sakuyamon and Justimon left the chamber while carrying CrimsonGallantmon on their shoulders just as ChaosGallantmon DM pushed WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon off him. "You pests... get off me!"

Chuckling, Beelzemon started to flex the claws on his right hand. "What's wrong...? Hate being pushed around...? What a shame... Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery..."

ChaosGallantmon DM glared at Beelzemon. "Are you kidding...? I'm a Mode Changed, Mega level Digimon! What are the chances of you taking me on...?"

"I think about... 98 percent!" Beelzemon said before a huge blaster-weapon appeared in his right hand, his three red eyes turned green and large black, angel-like wings, appearing on his back. "ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode VS **BEELZEMON BLAST MODE...!** What do you say to that...?"

ChaosGallantmon DM groaned. "Not my day..."

0000000000000000000000000

CrimsonGallantmon lifted his head up as Sakuyamon and Justimon carefully carried him through the tunnel outside the chamber. "Thank you for coming, you guys..."

Sakuyamon smiled. "What are friends for...?"

Justimon nodded. "Yeah..." He grunted. "You should leave off the bread for a while though..."

The Guilmon side of Gallantmon chuckled. "Sorry."

Sakuyamon noticed the sword in CrimsonGallantmon's hand. "What's that...?"

"What's what...?" CrimsonGallantmon asked before he followed Sakuyamon's gaze to the Saber still in his hand. "Oh, I found it in that chamber left behind by Alphamon. It's called the Dragon Saber..."

Inside Justimon, Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Dragon Saber, huh...? And it was left behind by Alphamon...?"

CrimsonGallantmon nodded. "Yes... and and I learned a lot of interesting things from a recording that Alphamon left behind before ChaosGallantmon came in and overpowered me..."

Inside Sakuyamon, Rika blinked. "Really...? Like what...?"

Inside Gallantmon, Takato smiled at Sakuyamon. "Like how you were right in guessing that the Dark Magician Girl you faced on Saturday **WAS** Phillipe's missing older sister, Saya! Alphamon saved her and placed her in a chamber at the Strong Steel Valley to heal her up. The chamber must have got buried over the years, like how fossils and other stuff get hidden deep underground."

Rika frowned. "I see... so, Saya is alive after all... I knew it when I saw her face without the wig... is BlackGuilmon controlling her, by any chance?"

"Yeah, Rika! He has much as admitted it to us before before we used our Shield attacks on each other..." CrimsonGallantmon said. "Somewhere on Saya is the device that's controlling her, and we have to find it in order to save her!"

Justimon nodded. "Makes sense."

Sakuyamon sighed. "Better save your strength, Gallantmon... we have to get out of this tunnel first... we're far away from the hole that you and ChaosGallantmon made at the start of the battle..."

CrimsonGallantmon nodded before looking up. "Hey... what's that...?"

Stopping, Justimon and Sakuyamon also looked up and saw there was a crack in the roof. Sakuyamon gasped. "It must be a cave-in!"

"Impossible!" The Cyberdramon side of Justimon said. "Cave-ins can't happen here because of the Chrome Digi-zoid tthat's holding the tunnels up!"

The Renamon side of Sakuyamon spoke. "That's not true, Cyberdramon... the tunnel that travels to that strange chamber didn't contain any sources of Chrome Digi-zoid! However, if the Digimon try and make a hole big enough for Zhuqiaomon to come through, it'll cause a cave-in."

"Zhuqiaomon...? Why make a hole for Zhuqiaomon...?" Takato asked.

Ryo sighed. "The chamber that we were in was locked up by an impossibly strong door. How'd you get through it, Takato?"

"Guilmon did... he used his body to break open the door as WarGrowlmon." Takato explained.

Rika raised an eyebrow. "Was that before or after you fought ChaosGallantmon...?"

Guilmon spoke up. "During... I was blown away by BlackMegaloGrowlmon's attack..."

Ryo blinked. "BlackMegaloGrowlmon...? Is that BlackGuilmon's Ultimate form...? If so, how did he gain the ability to Digivolve to Ultimate...? I thought he could bypass the Ultimate from as a Champion and Digivolve straight into Mega!"

Inside Gallantmon, Takato blushed. "Do you really want to know why he was able to Digivolve to Ultimate...?"

Noticing the embarrassed tone in Takato's voice, Rika sighed. "Not right now, no..."

Justimon heard the noise of dirt crumbling overhead. He looked up and saw the cracks in the ceiling becoming wider until a hole was formed. "What's going on here...?"

His answer came as a yellow boulder fell through the hole and crashed on the ground in front of the three Mega Digimon. The yellow boulder was none other than the Drill of Knowledge, Digmon. "Oh... that really hurts my... ow..."

Rika gasped. "It's a Digmon!"

"What do you mean...? I **AM** Digmon!" Said the Armour Digimon as he got up. "I mean... I'm Cody's partner!"

Inside Gallantmon, Takato blinked. "OK, I'm confused... how on earth did you find us here...?"

A young boy dropped through the hole and landed on Digmon. "I can explain that..."

"Cody!" Ryo called out.

Cody smiled. "Glad we found you guys... we were all waiting aboveground, ready to help you guys out!"

Justimon nodded. "Good..."

CrimsonGallantmon spoke up. "So, how did you find us so easily...?"

"About 10 minutes ago, there was smoke started leaking from a crack about two miles from the abandoned town. There was also a small crack that let us hear ChaosGallantmon's cry of anger." Cody explained. "We figured it was you guys fighting, so we decided to open a less dangerous entrance to the tunnels with Digmon's help."

CrimsonGallantmon nodded. "I see... it must have happened when ChaosGallantmon and I used our Final Justice and Final Elimination attacks on each other..."

"Strong enough to make a crack in the roof..." Sakuyamon whispered. "Takato, strength is so strong? It's unbelieveable!"

Digmon stepped forward. "Can I ask a question...? Is that **REALLY** Gallantmon...?"

Takato chuckled. "Yeah... just like Imperialdramon, Gallantmon can Mode Change too... this is Crimson Mode."

Cody nodded slightly. "I see... so, that means ChaosGallantmon can Mode Change as well."

Sakuyamon frowned. "He already did... into Destruction Mode..."

Justimon looked at the hole that Digmon made. "We'll continue this converstation once we get back on the surface. Gallantmon, do you have enough strength to fly through that hole?"

CrimsonGallantmon nodded. "Yeah... just leave it to me!"

"We better hurry..." Sakuyamon whispered before glancing back. "I don't know how long the others can hold him back..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

WarGreymon threw a ball of red-hot energy towards ChaosGallantmon DM. "**TERRA FORCE...!**"

BlackWarGreymon also threw a ball of energy, except his was a dark red. "**TERRA DESTROYER...!**"

ChaosGallantmon DM snarled as he swung his sword and deflected both attacks, sending them flying into the ceiling and exploding. "I am in a bad mood... a **VERY** bad mood... and you don't want to see ME in a bad mood!"

"Oh... we're crying over here..." Beelzemon BM said as he raised his Blaster Cannon up and fired a powerful energy blast at the Dark Knight.. "**CORONA BLASTER...!**"

The attack struck ChaosGallantmon DM in the chest, pushing him into the wall again. "Damn it... I'm getting tired... I used up a lot of energy to beat Gallantmon, but I don't have the strength to beat three Megas at once... **DAMN!**"

BlackWarGreymon landed near the Alphamon statue. "He's exhausted! WarGreymon, finish him off!"

Nodding, WarGreymon started to spin towards ChaosGallantmon DM in an orange-blur tornado. "**GREAT TORNADO...!**"

"**NO...!**" ChaosGallantmon DM screamed out as WarGreymon crashed against the red orb on his chest. The orb started to crack and shatter into pieces, causing black electricity to blast out and wrap itself around the dark knight. "Wha...? What is happening...?"

Beelzemon gasped. "Wha...? What is that thing...? Where on earth did that come from...?"

"It happened when WarGreymon attacked that orb on ChaosGallantmon's chest! It's releasing some sort of power into ChaosGallantmon!" BlackWarGreymon said, narrowing his eyes. "And I have a feeling it's not a good thing at all..."

ChaosGallantmon DM's entire body started to shake. He stared at his shaking hands before he started to laugh. "This power is unbelievable... so much energy... so much... Hazard!"

WarGreymon's eyes widened. "Hazard...?"

Beelzemon gritted his teeth. "Both he and pineapple head are connected to a deadly power known as the Digital Hazard! Once its been awakened, it could cause a major meltdown that'll destroy the Digital World! And somehow, we were able to awaken the Digital Hazard within ChaosGallantmon!"

"That orb must have held his Hazard power back until we accidently destroyed it!" BlackWarGreymon gasped. "We got to stop him before the Digital World is destroyed!"

ChaosGallantmon DM raised his hand up. "Fools! I'm smarter than you think! I'll absorb the Hazard into myself, making me stronger **AND** making sure the Digital World won't be destroyed. After all, Lucemon-sama would get killed and I can't let that happen, can I...?"

Beelzemon scoffed as he held up his Blaster Cannon. "Oh, you're so kind... **CORONA BLASTER...!**"

The attack was fired from Beelzemon's Blaster Cannon. The laser beam fizzled out before it could even hit ChaosGallantmon DM. There seemed to be an invisible force-field around him. "Wonder what would happen if Gallantmon's blue orb were destroyed? Simple, he would control it and force it back into the orb, creating a new one with his will!"

"While you on the other hand, are embracing the Harzard's power so you can beat us...?" BlackWarGreymon asked. "How is it even possible to control the Hazard without causing harm to the Digital World...?"

ChaosGallantmon DM chuckled. "It's possible for me... because I'm stronger than all of you! I can even create a new Digivolution form just like Chaotic Digivolve!"

The three Mega Digimon gasped in horror. "A new Digivolution form...?"

"Correct... witness my power! The power that I shall use to defeat you all... including Gallantmon!" ChaosGallantmon DM said before his entire body started to glow and transform into a new warrior. "_ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode... Mode Change!_ **_CHAOSGALLANTMON HAZARD MODE...!_**"

Beelzemon stood back in horror as ChaosGallantmon changed into his new Hazard Mode. "Oh great... we've released a new threat that will destroy us all!"

WarGreymon held back his anger as he gazed at his new opponent. "What the...?"

ChaosGallantmon Hazard Mode was slightly larger and almost looked like Destruction Mode. However, However, there were major differences from previous form. His hands were now claws, long and sharp, and could easily tear a tank to pieces. His ten demonic wings were now replaced by huge, dark blue tattered wings. On his shoulder pads were heads resembling Megidramon's. Small spikes protruded from his sides.. He had a huge, long blue tail behind him and hhuge blades growing out of his arms. His helmet had transformed to change from the image of a Guilmon to that of a Megidramon, with the knight's face in the devil dragon's mouth. The Hazard symbol glowed on his chest as a pair of dark flamed swords formed in his hands. "Well, boys...? What do you think...?"

BlackWarGreymon's eyes widened. "My god... what a monster... he was able to retain his knight form and fuse it with the energy used to create Megidramon!"

"No way... what the hell do we do now...?"" Beelzemon asked.

ChaosGallantmon HM smirked. "Die..." He snapped his claws and a dark flaming chain came out of nowhere, binding WarGreymon, Beelzemon and BlackWarGreymon to the Alphamon statue, making it too tight for them to escape. "Any last words...?"

BlackWarGreymon tried to break free from the bonds. "I can't die... Vulko needs me!"

"I don't want to die either!" Beelzemon said. "I can't leave Ai and Mako behind!"

WarGreymon roared in anger. "**THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING...!**"

Laughing, ChaosGallantmon HM created a ball of dark energy and slammed it on the floor. "Die... **NUCLEAR HAZARD!**"

A massive explosion engulfed the entire chamber...

00000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, on the surface...

MetalGarurumon, RhinoKabuterimon and Rapidmon were leading the forces of Silphymon, Andromon, MarineAngemon, MetalExVeemon, Silesian Paildramon, Zudomon, Garudamon, Dark Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, InfernoInumon and MegaSeadramon near the hole Digmon had dug and came back up with Sakuyamon, Justimon and CrimsonGallantmon.

Once on the surface, CrimsonGallantmon chuckled at the gaping jaws of Azulongmon's Digidestined and the Pokemon trainers. "Guess I make Imperialdramon look good, huh...?"

Davis nodded. "Yeah... you make Imperialdramon's Mode Change look kind of sad, huh?"

MetalExVeemon gritted his teeth. "Hey! I resent that!"

Sakuyamon and Justimon de-Digivolved back into Rika, Renamon, Ryo and Cyberdramon as Henry rubbed his chin. "I see... so, Takuya was taken away before you went to help Takato?"

Rika nodded. "Yeah... a dark seal appeared underneath him and took him away! We didn't have enough time to help him..."

Ryo sighed before glancing at Tommy and Zoe. "I'm sorry, you guys... we'll find Takuya, I promise..."

Zoe smiled. "Don't worry... knowing Takuya, he'll be fine. He's Takuya... he's too hot-headed to die!"

Misty smirked. "Yeah, just like Ash."

Ash blinked. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean...?"

Misty poked Ash in the nose. "May I remind you that you mostly run into battles without thinking things through...?"

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah? Name one time!"

"Okay...the time you pitted Chikorita against a Hoot-Hoot, Phanphy against a Dewgong, the time you tried to fight Sabrina with just Pikachu, the time you snuck into the Celadon Gym disguised as a girl, the time you..." Misty started.

Ash grumbled under his breath. "_I should have stayed back on Angel Island..._"

Overhearing this, Matt blinked. "He dressed as a girl? When did this happen?"

Tommy smirked. "Do you really want to know?"

Matt was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "No thanks..."

Something fizzled behind them and a portal opened up. Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Jeri and Leomon came through it and landed in front of the group. Izzy waved. "Hey guys!"

Tai smirked. "Izzy! Glad you've joined us!" He jerked his thumb at CrimsonGallantmon. "Check it out... Guilmon's Mega form can Mode Change as well!"

Izzy nodded. "I already know that, Tai. Yamaki explained to me about Crimson Mode before we came here to join you..."

Jeri ran over to CrimsonGallantmon. "Takato! Guilmon! Are you two okay...?"

CrimsonGallantmon nodded. "We're fine, Jeri... we're fine..."

Izzy held up his laptop and smiled. "OK...I was able to master the portal. We can open it whenever and wherever we want."

Sora sighed. "That's good but... we can't go back into the Real World yet. WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon and Beelzemon are still down there."

"Plus, EmperorGreymon is missing and Koji and Koichi have yet to return!" Tommy said.

Tristan nodded. "Not to mention Duke, Tea and SnowAgumon have to catch up."

"Not a problem. I can close the portal and reopen it when we are ready." Izzy said as he typed something on the keyboard, causing the portal to close. "See?"

Davis smiled. "Handy..."

Mimi nodded. "I know... now, we won't have any trouble waiting for it to recharge..."

Izzy sighed. "All right... anyone want to fill me in on what's happened...?"

TK, standing with his Angemon, nodded. "We will... once me and Cody are done with our Digimon."

Cody held his D-3 out as Digmon became Armadilliomon again. "All right... let's prepare for battle..."

Armadilliomon nodded. "OK, Cody... let's..."

The ground several yards away erupted in a tremendous explosion, the force throwing everyone back and sending them hurtling across the ground for some distance as a tremendous mushroom cloud rose from deep beneath the earth. Chunks of rubble and melted or shattered statuary fell from the sky like rain, smashing against the ground and nearly taking off somebody's head. A terrible figure hovered out of the immense cloud of destruction as it faded, laughing like mad.

"This time... there is no escape for you!" Said the figure in a cold, dark voice.

Pulling himself up, Vulko moaned. "Who... who is that...?"

Henry brought out his green D-Power as the Digital Information popped out. "He's... _ChaosGallantmon Hazard Mode! A Mega level, Virus type, Destructive Knight Digimon! Filled with the destructive power of Megidramon, this new form could potentially destroy the Digital World! His special attacks are Nuclear Hazard, Gehenna Claw and Chthonian Blade!_ Oh man, we're in deep, deep trouble here!"

Rika paled. "ChaosGallantmon... Mode Changed... **AGAIN**...?"

ChaosGallantmon HM looked down and scoffed. "Can't believe you survived **THAT!**"

Beneath him, the chamber was in ruins. The only thing remaining was the Alphamon statue, glowing bright white. WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon and Beelzemon looked around in confusion.

"How did... we survive...?" WarGreymon whispered. "That attack should have deleted us so completely there wouldn't even be microbits left..."

BlackWarGreymon looked at the Alphamon statue with wonder. "Maybe... this statue protected us by making a powerful shield to save us..."

Beelzemon scoffed. "Please... statues can't do that! Can they...?"

BlackWarGreymon tapped the Alphamon statue carefully. "This one did..."

Beelzemon shook his head. "Well... if that wasn't too cliched..."

Slowly shaking his head, ChaosGallantmon HM simply laughed. "Oh well... you'll be glad to know that you'll die later... the first one to die from my attack... is you!" He pointed a flaming claw at his crimson double.

CrimsonGallantmon narrowed his eyes. "Oh... what a surprise... if you want me... **COME AND GET ME!**"

Jeri gasped. "Takato! **NO!**"

Rika quickly slashed a blue card through her D-Power. "**DIGI-MODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**"

(_**M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**_)

"_Renamon Matrix Digivolve to... **TAOMON...!**_"

"_Palmon Digivolve to... **TOGEMON...!** Togemon Digivolve to... **LILLYMON...!**_"

"_Tentomon Digivolve to... **KABUTERIMON...!** Kabuterimon Digivolve to... **MEGAKABUTERIMON...!**_"

"_Armadilliomon Digivolve to... **ANKYLOMON...!**_"

"_Angemon...!_" "_Ankylomon...!_" "_DNA Digivolve to... **SHAKKOUMON...!**_"

Rapidmon jumped up and down. "**TA DA TA DA! ATTACK!**"

Henry sweatdropped. "At least he didn't say Puppy Power..."

"Puppy Power...? More like Rapid Power." Kazu joked.

Leomon stood back with MarineAngemon, Cyberdramon, Taomon, Dark Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon as the other Digimon rushed towards ChaosGallantmon DM. He sighed. "Be careful, everyone..."

InfernoInumon grinned. "He's going down!"

MegaSeadramon nodded. "Oh yeah!"

ChaosGallantmon HM cackled. "I have no time for silly games... you'll burn in pain, watching me crush Gallantmon under my feet!" He leapt up and kneed Rapidmon into the gut.

Rapidmon coughed. "**GAH!**" He looked up to see ChaosGallantmon HM slammed his claws onto his head, knocking him to the ground and forcing him to De-Digivolve back into Terriermon. "Well... that wasn't... so hard..."

Henry gasped. "Terriermon!"

Andromon stepped forward. "My turn..." A few seconds later, ChaosGallantmon HM was cackling as he put on top of Guardromon's chest. "OK... I think I've... got him on the run..."

Kazu groaned. "Guardromon..."

Silesian Paildramon was the next as ChaosGallantmon DM slashed his claws against his chest, causing him to cry out in pain before De-Digivolving back into Silesian Veemon. "He's... tough... gah!"

Zoe gasped. "Veemon! Oh no... what are we going to do...?"

ChaosGallantmon HM cackled. "Nothing... watch this..." He raised his flaming claws before spinning around like a top and moving towards his attackers. "**GEHENNA CLAW...!**"

In a matter of seconds he struck, the attacking Digimon crying out in pain before they all fell to the ground and De-Digivolved all the way back to their Baby, Rookie (_Inumon and Penguinmon_) or human form (_JP_). Everyone gasped at this as ChaosGallantmon HM landed on the floor with a laugh.

Sora shivered. "He... He beat them all with one attack..."

Yolei started to cry. "No... please... leave us alone!"

Davis gasped. "Chibomon!"

Chibomon was Veemon's Baby form. He shivered in pain. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Guardromon rubbed his body. "Oh... the pain..." He blinked. "Oh, wait... I'm a robot. I don't feel pain..." That was before MetalGarurumon landed upon him before de-Digivolving back into Punimon. "Ooh... the pain..."

Punimon coughed, weakly. "_Matt... I'm sorry..._"

Inumon growled as he held his sides in pain. "_Why... wasn't I... forced to become Baby... like the others...?_"

"_Doesn't matter... if you are at the Baby stage or... Rookie..._" Penguinmon whispered as he cringed in pain. "_The burning pain from his attack... is too painful to bear..._"

Tristan gritted his teeth. "Inumon..."

Mokuba shivered in fear. "Penguinmon..."

Zoe ran over to JP's side. "JP! Are you okay...?"

JP coughed as he slowly got up. "_What... what shall we do now...?_"

Dark Magician gritted his teeth. "Damn it... no!"

In the ruined chamber, WarGreymon snarled. "Damn him... I'm going to stop him!"

BlackWarGreymon stood in front of him. "Wait! If he was able to defeat all those Digimon without breaking a sweat, what chance do we have...?"

"We have to try! I can't leave Tai alone!" WarGreymon said. "And will you leave Vulko alone...?"

BlackWarGreymon shook his head. "No... I won't!"

Beelzemon sighed. "Oh, just great... we're all gonna die..."

Yugi shivered in fear. "Even with the Millenium Puzzle... I've never felt fear such as this..."

"Yes... not even I know how we can escape this, Yugi." Came the voice of the Pharaoh. "I'm sorry... it's over..."

Kaiba gritted his teeth. "Damn... is this is how I'm going to die...? It can't end like this!"

Vulko fell to his knees and closed his eyes. "I'm going to die... momma will lose me... and she'll never forgive herself for losing me... I don't want to die... I don't want to die..."

"**NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE!**" Yelled a voice. Everyone whirled around to see CrimsonGallantmon glancing at the Dragon Saber before looking up. "ChaosGallantmon... you've hurt more of my friends... you have no regrets for what you've done..." He struggled to his feet and began walking towards to his opponent.

Rika gasped. "**TAKATO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING...?**"

"Takato... get back here **NOW!** He'll kill us even if he destroys you!" Henry shouted out.

Jeri started to cry. "_Takato... come back..._"

CrimsonGallantmon came to a stop and stared at ChaosGallantmon HM. "The time has come to see who will win this fight... I will protect my friends... I will protect them from the likes of you... you are my darkness and I am your light... we shall see who will win and who will die!"

"Pretty fine words for someone about to die!" ChaosGallantmon HM said as he raised his hand up to bring forth a dark energy ball. "Everyone... **DIE! NUCLEAR HAZARD...!**"

The evil knight threw the ball towards CrimsonGallantmon, whom held the Dragon Saber up in front him. The silver blade started to glow and the dark orb slowly came to a stop before dissolving into small bubbles of light.

Izzy gasped. "No... way..."

Taomon gasped. "He stopped the attack with that sword..."

ChaosGallantmon HM stood back in shock. "I...Impossible! How did you do that...? **HOW...?**"

With the blade still glowing, CrimsonGallantmon never lost the light in his eyes. "By never giving up my desire... my hopes... my courage... my soul! ChaosGallantmon, you will fall before me!"

With that, CrimsonGallantmon held the sword into the air, the blade shining brightly. Everyone covered their eyes as the light became too bright.

"What's going on...?" Blue Eyes asked. "The light is brighter than I am!"

Yugi smiled as he covered his eyes. "Takato... what courage you have..."

Tai smiled as he closed his eyes. "I'm glad he's my biggest fan..."

0000000000000000000000000

EmperorGreymon gasped as he came to a stop, a brilliant light coming from nowhere. "What... is that...?"

Beowolfmon shrugged and smiled. "I dunno... but, I have a good feeling about it..."

Reichmon nodded. "Yeah... the light... is filled with hope and courage..."

Inside EmperorGreymon, Takuya smiled. "I have feeling that you guys are right..."

0000000000000000000000000

AeroVeedramon gasped as they saw a blast of light on the horizon. "Wha...? What's that...?"

Sitting behind Tea, Duke looked worried. "Is... that a bad thing...?"

Staring at the light, Tea smiled. "No... that's a good thing, Duke. A **REALLY **good thing..."

00000000000000000000000000

Takato smiled as he and Guilmon looked at each other in a white void.

"_Ready, Guilmon...?_"

"_Ready, Takatomon!_"

"_Then, let's show him what we're made of!_"

And the pair of them exploded into light.

00000000000000000000000000

"_Gallantmon Crimson Mode... Mode Change!_"

CrimsonGallantmon's form began to change as the light engulfed his body. His build remained the same besides the fact that his Crimson armour was replaced by a heavenly, pearly armour body. The Hazard sign on his chest was gone and replaced by the Crest of Light between a pair of angel's wings. His hands turned from silver-white to black. His limbs became enclosed inside bulkier white armour. Sprouting from his back were two pairs of wings. However, each wing opened up to reveal hook extensions at the top and seven feather-like blades in place of real feathers. The blades spread out and emitted a beautiful, white aura of purifying light. Also attached to his back were two white lances. His eyes opened to reveal golden orbs. In his right hand was the Dragon Saber. He spread his arms apart and pushed out a massive column of white, holy light before calling out his official name.

"_**GALLANTMON... SHINING MODE...!**_"

The awe-inspiring presence of the newly Mode Changed form of Gallantmon took shape as he glared at the horror-stricken ChaosGallantmon DM.

Tai's jaw gaped. "I...Incredible..."

Jeri smiled a little. "He's... beautiful..."

Yolei smiled as well, tears flowing out of her eyes. "It's like an angel come down from the heavens to protect us..."

Taomon smiled. "Yes... but, where did Gallantmon get this extra power...? Did the Dragon Saber gave him the power to Mode Change once again...?"

Leomon glanced at her and smiled. "Who knows... all I know is, the final challenge is about to begin!"

Down below, Beelzemon turned around to see a holographic image of Alphamon in front of his statue self. "Er... you two... take a gander at this..."

WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon turned around to see the Alphamon image speaking. "_If this recording is playing, then that means the Dragon Saber is working. The powers of that weapon shall bring forth new hope, new courage and greater will from the Digimon and partner that Lord Huanglongmon has chosen. Please... stay strong and endure the power..._" The image vanished as the Alphamon statue crumbled into dust.

ShiningGallantmon stepped forward, holding the Saber tightly in his hand. "Ready, ChaosGallantmon...? **LET THE FINAL CHALLENGE... BEGIN!**"

00000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, the final challenge has finally begun. Gallantmon Shining Mode VS ChaosGallantmon Hazard Mode! Who will win this fight? Only one way to find out... just wait for the next chapter. Gee, what a long preview...**

**All right, everyone! Next chapter concludes the Lucemon's Challenge arc! You don't wanna miss this! I promise ya!**

**The flashback scene with Megidramon in it was taken from the 45th chapter of my Digimon Froniter story, theRevival of Valmarmon arc. Flambage is French for Flaming or Inferno.**

**ChaosGallantmon Hazard Mode is a new form I just thought up for this chapter. While his claws is based from the Sacred Beast Raviel, Lord of Phantism... the rest is based on Guilmon's evil Mega form, Megidramon. Don't expect to see Hazard Mode a lot. For BlackGuilmon, there is a limit to gain this new powerful form. What sort of limit...? You'll find out soon enough...**

**Gallantmon Shining Mode is also another Digimon I've created. Based upon Jaden Yuki's most powerful Fusion monster in his deck, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman! However, it's been used before by Kanius in his Wrath of the Pharaohmon Arc. He kicked Pharaohmon's butt so easily! Good for him! Back then, I didn't had any new attacks for Shining Mode but, luckly for you... I have new attacks for this new hero. Heheh... just wait and see.**

**Madoudramon... another Digimon I've created. Based upon Wolzard from Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Koragg the Wolf Knight from Power Rangers Mystic Force. He has a secret which will be revealed in a very long time. Sorry...**

**And the new Sonic the Hedgehog game for the X-Box 360 and Playstation3 looks even better everyday. Which makes me think it's REALLY unfair to Nintendo console owners like myself.**

**Speaking of Sonic, this month is the 15th Anniversery of Sonic the Hedgehog! June 1991 to June 2006! And he still keeps on going... really, he does! Keep it up, Sonic!**

**And to all of you who is wondering when the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh GX will return... well, they will. Just give me time, they will return! You'll see...**

**All right, until the next time... see ya!**


	75. Final Challenge! Shining Finish! No 7!

**I've just brought this chapter up on 23rd June 2006! Which means... _HAPPY 15th ANNIVERSARY, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!_**

**The final chapter of Lucemon's Challenge Arc has arrived! Let's begin!**

0000000000000000000000000

"_Gallantmon Crimson Mode... Mode Change!_"

CrimsonGallantmon's form began to change as the light engulfed his body. His build remained the same besides the fact that his Crimson armour was replaced by a heavenly, pearly armour body. The Hazard sign on his chest was gone and replaced by the Crest of Light between a pair of angel's wings. His hands turned from silver-white to black. His limbs became enclosed inside bulkier white armour. Sprouting from his back were two pairs of wings. However, each wing opened up to reveal hook extensions at the top and seven feather-like blades in place of real feathers. The blades spread out and emitted a beautiful, white aura of purifying light. Also attached to his back were two white lances. His eyes opened to reveal golden orbs. In his right hand was the Dragon Saber. He spread his arms apart and pushed out a massive column of white, holy light before calling out his official name.

"**_GALLANTMON... SHINING MODE...!_**"

The awe-inspiring presence of the newly Mode Changed form of Gallantmon took shape as he glared at the horror-stricken ChaosGallantmon DM.

Tai's jaw gaped. "I...Incredible..."

Jeri smiled a little. "He's... beautiful..."

Yolei smiled as well, tears flowing out of her eyes. "It's like an angel come down from the heavens to protect us..."

Taomon smiled. "Yes... but, where did Gallantmon get this extra power...? Did the Dragon Saber gave him the power to Mode Change once again...?"

Leomon glanced at her and smiled. "Who knows... all I know is, the final challenge is about to begin!"

ShiningGallantmon stepped forward, holding the Saber tightly in his hand. "Ready, ChaosGallantmon...? **LET THE FINAL CHALLENGE... BEGIN!**"

ChaosGallantmon Hazard Mode took a step back and gulped. "This is not my day... this is **REALLY** not my day..."

ShiningGallantmon raised his hands into the air, creating a shining shockwave of energy that sprinkled around the area. "**GRANAS CHARM!**"

Zoe gasped. "What did he say...?"

Tommy was shocked as well. "G...Granas...? As in... Granasmon...?"

An aura spread around the area, small light landing on the fallen Digimon that were in pain from ChaosGallantmon HM's attacks. As the light landed on them, they shone for a while before Terriermon, Guardromon, Inumon, Penguinmon and Silesian Veemon stood up, their wounds washed away.

JP rubbed his arm with a shocked look on his face. "I'm... all better...?"

Zoe smiled. "JP! You're all right!"

Inumon stood up with a proud grin. "All right! No one keeps the hell hound down for long...?"

Red Eyes smirked. "Hell hound...? Please... if you were the hell hound... why on earth were you cringing in pain from the burns you received from ChaosGallantmon's attack?"

Inumon sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "I was... erm... playing along so no one else would feel bad..."

Tristan palmed his face and sighed. "Couldn't his use of tact have healed up along with his body...?"

Mai chuckled and shook her head. "Nope... you'll have to stick with it."

"Guess so... after all, I was stuck with Joey's lack of tact for a long while so..." Tristan started before he found himself in a headlock. "Erm... you heard that, right...?"

Joey growled. "Bingo!"

Mokuba smiled. "Penguinmon, you're looking better! How do you feel...?"

Penguinmon stood up and rubbed his stomach. "Not only am I feeling better, Mokuba but... I'm feel hungry as well." He glanced at the Baby Digimon. "What about you guys...? How do you feel...?"

"_Chibomon Digivolve to... **VEEMON!**_"

"_Poyomon Digivolve to... **PATAMON!**_"

"_Nyokimon Digivolve to... **BIYOMON!**_"

"_Pururumon Digivolve to... **HAWKMON!**_"

"_Tsubumon Digivolve to... **ARMADILLOMON!**_"

"_Pabumon Digivolve to... **TENTOMON!**_"

"_Pichimon Digivolve to... **GOMAMON!**_"

"_Yuramon Digivolve to... **PALMON!**_"

"_Punimon Digivolve to... **GABUMON!**_"

"_YukimiBotamon Digivolve to... **SALAMON!**_"

"_Guardromon Digivolve to..._ Ah, forget it. I just wanted a place in the spotlight."

Kazu, Tai and Matt facefaulted at Guardromon's joke while Mimi, Sora and Tea giggled. Kazu fumed. "You lunkhead! Watch it!"

Guardromon rubbed his head in confusion. "Watch what?" A piece of rock was thrown and bounced off his head, but it didn't hurt at all. "Oh... that."

Kazu grumbled under his breath before he spoke up. "By the way, where do you get those stupid joke ideas from?"

"You." Guardromon replied.

Kazu sweatdropped. "Erm... good job. Keep up the good work, buddy..." He glanced at Tai and Matt, who were snickering. He sighed. "Oh, man..."

Mimi was in awe. "The Digimon that were forced back to their Baby forms... just Digivolved back into their Rookie forms... thanks to Gallantmon's attack..."

Yolei nodded. "It's just like in the Digimon Emperor's base, when Davis found the Digi-egg of Miracles and had Veemon Armour Digivolve into Magnamon... it gave Upamon and Poromon the energy to Digivolve back into their Rookie stages."

Izzy nodded. "It's... It's amazing... this new power of his was given to him by that sword..."

Sora blinked. "What sword...? The sword he held when he was in Crimson Mode is **GONE!**"

Tommy smiled. "Don't worry... he still has it... it'll return to him soon." He knew that because Susanoomon usually summoned his weapons to defeat his enemies.

Salamon smiled as she was picked up by Kari. "I'll be my old self again, Kari. You know that..."

Kari nodded. "I know, Salamon." She looked up at ShiningGallantmon with a look of wonder in her eyes. "I wonder what Gallantmon has become..."

Terriermon climbed up on Henry's shoulder, with his usual cocky self intact. "What do you think ears are for? He said he's Gallantmon Shining Mode!"

Henry sighed. "I'm so glad you're mouth is intact, Terriermon... for better or for worst..."

"Isn't there a way to keep your partner quiet?" Davis asked.

Henry smiled. "I've tried to locate a volume control on my Digivice but, no luck..."

Terriermon smiled. "Am I really that bad?"

"Don't make me answer that." Henry replied.

Rika glanced at her Digivolved Digimon. "Taomon... if you may...?"

Taomon nodded. "Of course, Rika." She set her sights upon ShiningGallantmon.

Rika looked at her blue D-Power as the Digimon Information screen came up. "Let's see... _Gallantmon Shining Mode. A Mega level, Vaccine type, Holy Knight Digimon. He is the secret messenger of Granasmon and will fight those who treat life as a plaything. His special attacks are Granas Charm, Heaven's Fury, Shining Explosion, Shining Knuckle and Final Strike._"

Mimi gasped. "Wait... did you just say that Gallantmon Shining Mode is the secret messanger of Granasmon...?"

Vulko nodded. "It's true... see that crest on his chest...?" He pointed to ShiningGallantmon's chest area where the Crest of Light was located between a pair of angel's wings. "That's the symbol of Granasmon... if any Digimon has a crest like that on his/her body means that they are connected with Granasmon..."

Kenta looked confused. "Really...? But, Guilmon was brought to life by Takato... and neither he or Takato has a connection with Granasmon. How is this possible...?"

Ryo smiled. "The sword... that sword that Gallantmon found in that chamber must have some connection with Granasmon..."

Leomon nodded. "Now you said that, that makes perfect sense..."

Matt glanced at Rika. "If he is the messenger from Granasmon, then what sort of message is he delivering?"

Flexing his hand, ShiningGallantmon narrowed his eyes. "The message is that I shall crush anyone who thinks that destroying lives for entertainment is fun... disrespecting life as if it was nothing more than a game! I will never allow anyone like Lucemon or you to do something as heartless as that!"

ChaosGallantmon HM gulped. "Oh damn... I better leave right aw..." He cut off as he realized he couldn't move his body. "What the hell...? I ca... I can't move...?** I CAN'T MOVE! WHY...?**"

Underneath his helmet, ShiningGallantmon smirked. "Simple... my attack, Granas Charm had two special effects... one, it will heal all my comrades from the wounds they've received and return the energy that they've lost. The second effect is the one you should worry about... it freezes your body so you will never escape!"

ChaosGallantmon HM's eyes widened in shock and horror. "**WHAT...?** Then... how can I move...?"

"You can only move after you've been attacked..." ShiningGallantmon said as his right fist started to glow. He then flew straight down and slammed his fist into ChaosGallantmon HM's chest. "**SHINING KNUCKLE...!**"

The force of the attack knocked ChaosGallantmon HM far, far away. He was yelling in shock and pain as he flew through the air and crashed into a tall rock. "**AAAAAAHHHHHH...!** Ow... that's going to leave a mark..."

Terriermon gaped in shock. "Whoa... he just knocked him out of the park!"

Silesian Veemon nodded. "Yes... what strength... just two attacks and victory is already on Gallantmon's side. It'll take some time for him to recover from that punch, so once we find the others, we can safely head back into the Real World and rest up."

ShiningGallantmon shook his head as he descended. "No... you guys can head back into the Real World if you want to, but I'm staying here!"

Everyone stared at ShiningGallantmon in surprise. Rika spoke. "Why...? Why do you want to stay behind, Takato...?"

"I'm staying behind to destroy ChaosGallantmon! By destroying him, we'll prove to Lucemon that we'll never bow down to him!" ShiningGallantmon said, clutching a fist. "Don't try and stop me!"

Smiling, Tai stepped forward. "We're not, Takato... we understand. Go for it. Now's the time to end this!"

Matt nodded. "Yeah! What Lucemon and ChaosGallantmon have done is unforgivable! Go, Takato! We're behind you all the way! Take him down before he escapes!"

Everyone else nodded while Kaiba smirked. "If you're done, why don't you just crush that coward already...?"

Nodding, ShiningGallantmon hovered off the ground. "I will... Thank you, everyone. I'll be back soon!" And with that, he flew off towards his target.

Jeri sighed and glanced at Rika. "Do you think he'll be okay...?"

Rika nodded. "I'm sure of it, Jeri... he survived the battle against ChaosGallantmon underground, so there's no doubt he won't lose now!

Jeri smiled. "I guess you're right but... shouldn't we send back-up in case Lucemon sends ChaosGallantmon help...?"

Rika frowned. "I dunno... what do you guys think...?"

"I say go for it!" Called a familiar voice. Everyone turned around to see EmperorGreymon landed on the ground with Beowolfmon and Reichmon on his shoulders. As the two Digimon got off EmperorGreymon's shoulders and land on the ground, AeroVeedramon landed nearby and helped Tea and Duke get off his back. The four Digimon glowed and SnowAgumon took the place of AeroVeedramon while Koji and Koichi replaced Beowolfmon and Reichmon. Takuya smiled as he stepped out of the Digi-code as he de-evolved from EmperorGreymon. "Hey, guys... sorry to make you worried..."

Ryo sighed. "I'll say... you've got a lot of explaining to do..."

Takuya grinned. "I know..."

Yugi ran over to Tea. "You're back! Where's Pegasus...?"

Tea smiled. "Back at the Lair. They're going to check Neo's status before letting Pegasus ccarry him to the Real World for medical aid from a hospital..."

"And there's nothing to worry about..." Duke said. "Neo's not in danger or anything... but, they'll try and give him biotics to kill the potion that put him in a coma..."

Yugi frowned. "Would biotics actually counter the potion that Lucemon created...?"

Tea sighed. "I don't know... but they're going to try..."

Takuya narrowed his eyes as he held out his D-Tector. "I have a feeling that Lucemon **WILL **send ChaosGallantmon back-up! Now that Gallantmon has Mode Changed into a more powerful warrior, Lucemon will have to focus on destroying Shining Mode before it's too late... too late for him, that is."

Henry nodded. "You're right... and because ChaosGallantmon is in his powerful Hazard Mode at the moment, Lucemon will send him back-up so they can tire Gallantmon down before finishing him off!"

Grinning, Davis held up his D-3. "Well then... if Lucemon is sending out back-up, let's send in **OUR **back-up! Thanks to that attack, all our Digimon are healed up!"

Veemon nodded and flexed his arms. "Oh yeah! Granas Charm really hit the spot!"

Cody stepped forward. "Let's not send **ALL** of our Digimon to battle... if we don't have Digimon with us, we'll be attacked and get hurt... or worse!"

Nodding, TK smiled. "Good point... any ideas who should go?"

Takuya glanced at Koji and grinned. Koji grinned back. Tommy, JP, Zoe and Koichi nodded as they held out their D-Tectors towards Takuya and Koji. Zoe spoke up. "You guys can go on ahead."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah... we can sit this one out."

JP grinned. "And the next time we do something like this, we'll be coming with you."

Takuya nodded. "Thanks, guys..."

Koichi smiled. "Just be careful, okay...?"

Koji smiled back. "OK..."

"**HEY!**" Kazu called out. He, along with the others, were confused. Only Vulko and Silesian Veemon weren't as they knew what the Warriors were doing. ""What in the world are you talking about...?"

Grinning, Takuya held up his D-Tector. "Watch and learn, boyo... watch and learn..."

Koichi, JP, Zoe and Tommy stood around Takuya and Koji while holding their D-Tectors out. The screens started to shine and everyone gasped in awe. Surrounding Takuya were the Human and Beast Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth and Wood while Koji was surrounded by the Human and Beast Spirits of Light, Darkness, Thunder, Water and Steel. And together, Takuya and Koji called out three words to activate this evolution.

"**ANCIENT SPIRITS... UNITE...!**"

Takuya and Koji's body both glowed in white light before they merged into one giant human-shaped being. The 10 Human Spirits and the 10 Beast Spirits soon circled the body before fusing together to form powerful new armour as well as a powerful warrior.

The head of MagnaGarurumon attached itself onto the form's right hand. More pieces of armor attached themselves onto the legs and EmperorGreymon's head attached to the left hand. The head formed as soon as the body was covered by dark red armour with yellow stripes scattered across. A helmet-like crown formed at the top of its head with a Japanese character on it. A mouthguard covered his lower face and a pair of eyes opened to get a view of its enemy. His lower waist was covered by a blue armor as was his feet. A pair of black gloves formed around the hands growing from underneath the EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon heads. The transformation came to an end once a circular ring attached itself on the titan's back. The warrior finally exposed itself and completes its evolution. The unified spirit warrior let out a cry as he called out official name.

"**SUSANOOMON!**"

JP, Zoe, Tommy, Koichi, Silesian Veemon and Vulko smiled while the other gasped in awe at this new warrior. However, Kaiba just smirked. "So... **THIS** is the high and mighty warrior that defeated the legendary Demon God Digimon...?" He stroked his chin. "I'm curious to see how this Digimon took down a deadly God and a fallen angel..."

"I agree and I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough..." Yugi whispered.

Tai nodded. "So... why did you two evolve into Susanoomon...?"

"This form allowed us to defeat our greatest enemies." Susanoomon said. "We evolved not only to aid Gallantmon, but also to put the fear in Lucemon as we defeat one of his strongest lackies!"

Matt smirked. "I gotta tell you... your form makes Omnimon look skimpy."

Gabumon spoke up. "Hey! I resent that!"

Tai chuckled. "He's right though, Gabumon. Susanoomon looks cooler than Omnimon."

WarGreymon snarled beside Tai. "I resent that!"

"**AH!**" Tai screamed out as he leapt into someone's arms. "**I WAS KIDDING, WARGREYMON! DON'T DO THAT!**"

Terriermon sweatdropped. "Where did he come from...?"

Palmon pointed to a large hole nearby. "From that hole... see? Beelzemon is coming out..."

Terriermon nodded. "Oh yeah..."

Taomon smirked. "WarGreymon, I see you're still alive after that attack..."

WarGreymon nodded. "Yes... that statue saved us from being killed..."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "A statue...? How on earth can a statue save your hide from an explosion like that...?"

"I dunno, but that statue brought up a recording of a Digimon that resembled the statue that saved us." WarGreymon said. "And after that, it dissolved into dust."

Izzy rubbed his chin. "I see... so there's nothing left to salvage from that statue for clues..."

WarGreymon shook his head. "No... I don't think so..."

Tai sighed. "Still, don't sneak up on me like that..." He turned his direction on the person holding him in their arms. He sweatdropped. "Heh heh... Hi, Sora..."

Sora was smiling, but it was a mixture of amusement and annoyance as her left eye twitched. "Hello, Taichi... what is your main reason for leaping into my arms...?"

Tai cringed when Sora called him by his full name, but he attempted to smile sheepishly. "Heh heh... I was just... checking to see if you're safe, Sora. That's all..."

Sora sighed and dropped Tai to the ground. "I'm fine, thanks..." She smiled. "Stupid Tai..."

Chuckling, Susanoomon stepped forward. "All right... I'll lead some Digimon to help Gallantmon out. Who's with me...?"

Smiling, Taomon stepped foward. "I'll come."

Armadillomon nodded. "Me too!"

Patamon flapped up near Taomon. "And me!"

Biyomon flapped up. "I'm coming to!"

Salamon smiled. "And me!"

Tentomon buzzed up to Susanoomon. "Let me come as well!"

Nodding, Susanoomon glanced at the others. "You guys can wait here... we'll be back."

Yugi nodded. "All right, be careful..."

Inumon groaned. "I'll never show my stuff now..."

Red Eyes smirked. "As what...? A loud mouth baka dog?"

Hissing, Inumon raised a fist into the air. "Watch it..."

Sora, Izzy, Kari, Cody, and TK raised their respective Digivices into the air.

"_Biyomon Digivolve to... **BIRDRAMON...!** Birdramon Digivolve to... **GARUDAMON...!**_"

"_Tentomon Digivolve to... **KABUTERIMON...!** Kabuterimon Digivolve to... **MEGAKABUTERIMON...!**_"

"_Patamon Digivolve to... **ANGEMON...!** Angemon Digivolve to... **MAGNAANGEMON...!**_"

"_Salamon Digivolve to... **GATOMON...!** Gatomon Digivolve to... **ANGEWOMON...!**_"

"_Armadillomon Digivolve to... **ANKYLOMON...! **Ankylomon Chaotic Digivolve to... **HISHARYUUMON...!**_"

"_Guardromon Digiv..._"

Kazu leaped on Guardromon, yelling "**ENOUGH!**"

Guardromon sweatdropped. "Sorry, Kazu..."

Susanoomon nodded to the others as he flew off. "All right, everyone... **LET'S GO!**"

Beelzemon looked up as he saw Susanoomon leave with MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, HishaRyuumon, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon and Taomon before glancing down at the hole. "Hey... we've just missed somethin' big over 'ere... aren't you coming up yet?"

BlackWarGreymon was kneeling beside the dusty remains of the Alphamon statue. He looked up. "Give me a second, ok?"

Sighing, Beelzemon nodded. "OK..."

Something glinted in the dusty remains of the statue that caught BlackWarGreymon's eye. "Hello..." He brushed the dust away and picked up a small data disk. "What do we have here...?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the tent, Dark Fox started to pace around with a worried on her face. "This isn't good... this **REALLY** isn't good..."

ShadowGrumblemon rubbed his forehead. "ChaosGallantmon Hazard Mode VS Gallantmon Shining Mode... from my point of view, this challenge will soon be over..."

Canntoisemon walked into the tent. "Lucemon-sama is started to have a nervous breakdown. Making his point to the Legendary Warriors and their friends that he is not to be taken lightly iisn't going very well... and with the arrival of Gallantmon's new form, he's nearly at the breaking point!"

LadyDevimon groaned. "Great... we need to snap Lucemon-sama out of his breakdown... if he loses it and ChaosGallantmon is destroyed... **WHO'S** gonna lead us now...?"

"**YAAAAAAAAHA!**" Called a voice and SkullSatamon leapt into the tent, his face painted white with a red spot in the middle. He dressed, poorly, in a Scottish outfit as he held his staff like a warrior.

MarineDevimon slapped his head. "Of course... Braveheart will lead us..."

SkullSatamon spoke in an over-the-top Scottish voice. "My brave comrades..." He smacked his fist into his chest, causing him to flinch. "Ouch... that hurts..."

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Braveheart...? Sugah... you're wearing a Japanese flag... Braveheart had a Scottish flag painted over his face..."

"Hey... sue me... we only had red and white paint around. This is the best I could do..." SkullSatamon said.

MarineDevimon nodded. "True... if we did have some blue paint, he might end up painting the American flag over his face..."

Canntoisemon blinked. "Hold on... we don't have any blue paint...? We had some two days ago!"

Dark Fox nodded. "Yes... we did. However, that blue paint ended up like the exploding power we had before it vanished..."

Canntoisemon frowned. "The powder didn't vanish, SkullSatamon ate it thinking it was pepper..." He blinked. "Oh..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "That was blue paint...? I thought it was a blueberry-flavoured fizzy drink...?"

ShadowRanamon snarled. "There WILL be a fizz if I drop a match into your gun-powdered stomach!"

Shrugging, SkullSatamon coughed and continued to speak in his over-the-top Scottish accent in a dramatic pose. "My friends... my brothers... my cheeseburgers..."

Dark Fox pointed to the outside while glaring at MarineDevimon. "I tell you this... if by any chance SkullSatamon has given miniature army weapons to a bunch of cheeseburgers, I'll kill myself."

"Wait in line..." MarineDevimon muttered.

"We're about to embark on a new quest... to go where no Digimon has gone before!" SkullSatamon said, continuing his speech. "We are going into battle... to protect our freedom... to protect our lives... if you elect me as leader, I'll give out free books to everyone. Due to the fact that I can't read... So, are you with me?"

MarineDevimon was busy loading up a shotgun. "What did you say...?"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "All right... I'll try this one then..."

Snatching the gun from MarineDevimon, ShadowRanamon looked confused. "And what's that...?"

SkullSatamon coughed and spoke in an even more over-the-top Scottish accent. "Aye, fight and you may die, run, and you'll live... at least a while. And dying in your beds, many years from now, would you be willin' to trade **ALL **the days, from this day to that, for one chance, just one chance, to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they'll never take... **OUR FREEDOM...!**" He pointed to the outside of the tent. "Come on, lads! Tally ho!"

LadyDevimon sighed. "If Lucemon-sama is getting a mental breakdown from Gallantmon, **WE'RE** getting one from this bonehead!"

MarineDevimon groaned. "SkullSatamon is **REALLY** bananas..."

Blinking, SkullSatamon smiled. "Oh... we're getting bananas now?"

MarineDevimon facefaulted.

"Do you ever get that song?" ShadowGrumblemon asked. "_You Take the High Road and I'll Take the Low Road_...?"

Dark Fox shrugged. "I'd rather take the low road... with my foot kicking against a..."

"**THANK YOU!**" LadyDevimon shouted out.

MarineDevimon snarled. "Can we get back on track here...? ChaosGallantmon is about to be destroyed! If that happens, who is going to lead us...?"

SkullSatamon held his hand up. "I will! Pick me as leader, laddies... I will give you free..."

"Say cheeseburgers and I'll drop-kick you into a vegetable crop!" MarineDevimon muttered.

"I wasn't going to say cheeseburgers." SkullSatamon said. "I was going to say... _Käseburger_!"

MarineDevimon sighed. "That's good..."

Canntoisemon laughed. "Oh... so you do want cheeseburgers then!_ Käseburger_ was cheeseburger in German!"

MarineDevimon facefaulted. "**ARGH!** This is pointless..."

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nope... it isn't. A pin is sharp, not pointless."

MarineDevimon facefaulted again. "Give me strength!"

ShadowGrumblemon rubbed his head. "Have we gotten **ANYTHING** from this conversation...?"

"Apart from the fact that my face hurts now...?" MarineDevimon grumbled.

Staring at the floor, Dark Fox rubbed her chin. "I wonder how ChaosGallantmon was able to become Hazard Mode...? We saw Gallantmon becoming Shining Mode because of that weapon he held... but, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary from ChaosGallantmon's new form... interesting..."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "You're correct, sugah... if we had the technology, we would be able to see what happened in the tunnels instead of wondering!"

"Too bad we didn't have the material..." Canntoisemon muttered. "Not even the aerial works! All it does is pick up TV signals from the Real World!"

SkullSatamon shuddered. "I know... including that horror film I watched last night..."

MarineDevimon facefaulted. "This from someone that is classified as a **GHOST** Digimon..."

"What film did you saw last night that scared you...?" LadyDevimon asked.

SkullSatamon shook with fear. "It's called... the _Sound of Music_!"

MarineDevimon facefaulted again.

LadyDevimon looked confused. "**WHY?** Why on earth would you be scared by a movie like that...?"

"Four words..." SkullSatamon muttered. "_The Hills are... **ALIVE!**_"

MarineDevimon stared at SkullSatamon before he shrugged. "Oh, what the hell..." He facefaulted.

Shaking his head, ShadowGrumblemon tapped LadyDevimon's head. "Moving on... it's best we should think of a way to calm Lucemon-sama down... before he loses it!"

"**WHAT ABOUT ME...?**" MarineDevimon yelled. "**I'M LOSING IT AS WELL!** Plus, I'm getting a face-ache from his speeches..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "Och aye, mac noo... _Scotland: 1_, _BBC: 2_."

MarineDevimon facefaulted. "See what I mean...?"

Dark Fox sighed. "No worries... I'll deal with this..." She pointed outside the tent."Someone is stealing your cheeseburgers from the cheeseburger tent..."

SkullSatamon stood up in anger. "What...?" He spoke in his over-the-top Scottish accent once again. "I shall put a stop to those thieves! They may take my freedom, but they will never take my cheeseburgers!" He turned around and ran out of the tent. "**CHARGE...!**"

MarineDevimon slapped his head. "When will he learn that we don't **HAVE** a cheeseburger tent...?"

Dark Fox smirked. "Oh yeah...? And how long will it take for him to realize that we don't have one?"

SkullSatamon walked back in. "By the way... We have a cheeseburger tent...?"

Dark Fox facefaulted.

ShadowRanamon sighed. "I think about five seconds, sugah..."

MarineDevimon shrugged. "At least I didn't smash my face this time..."

"Ooh... a flying burger..." SkullSatamon said, looking outside.

MarineDevimon facefaulted. "Spoke too soon on that one..."

Sweatdropping, LadyDevimon sighed before turning her attention to ShadowGrumblemon and Canntoisemon. "So... what is going to happen next...? Is Gallantmon going to destroy ChaosGallantmon or not...?"

Canntoisemon narrowed his eyes. "From the looks of things, Gallantmon is following ChaosGallantmon so he can destroy him."

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "Yes... but, I have a feeling that ChaosGallantmon has a plan that will turn the tables around in his favour..."

LadyDevimon frowned. "I have a feeling that you're right... but, what could it be...?"

00000000000000000000000000000

Slowly getting up, ChaosGallantmon HM coughed and rubbed his chest. "That little... I'm going to crush him!"

"ChaosGallantmon!" Called a voice. ChaosGallantmon HM looked up to see ShiningGallantmon hovering towards him. "It is time for you to meet your maker!"

Snarling, ChaosGallantmon HM created a sword out of flames and yelled out in anger. "You're mistaken, brother! **YOU'RE** the one who will meet your maker!" He swung his sword, unleashing a shockwave of dark flames that was impossible to escape. "**CHTHONIAN BLADE...!**"

ShiningGallantmon raised his left arm up, revealing a silver jewel in his gaunlet. The jewel shone and created a shield made out of light that protected the warrior from the attack. As soon as the wave was gone, the shield vanished and ShiningGallantmon calmly glanced at his evil brother. "Is that all all you've got?"

Laughing, ChaosGallantmon HM slammed his fist into the rocky ground below him. "No... in fact, I have a little surprise for you, dear brother... **NECRO HAZARD!**"

The entire ground underneath ChaosGallantmon HM shone with dark green energy. The Holy Knight shielded his eyes. "Necro Hazard...? Something tells me this is another hidden move... Necro Hazard was never mentioned by Henry when he checked the data on ChaosGallantmon Hazard Mode... I wonder what this move does...?"

"It's over..." ChaosGallantmon DM chuckled. "You can look now... and look upon the Digimon that will bring about your demise much closer..."

ShiningGallantmon lowered his arm and gasped at what he saw. "What in the...?"

Surrounding ShiningGallantmon were five different types of Digimon, along with a huge machine-like Digimon which ChaosGallantmon HM was standing upon. "What do you think, brother...?"

Darting his head around, ShiningGallantmon looked confused. "How on earth...?" He noticed that one of the Digimon was spider-like with six legs, a shell-like body and a creepy-looking face. "Infermon!"

ChaosGallantmon HM chuckled. "_Infermon... an unknown Ultimate level Digimon. Their special attacks are Spider Shooter and Network Grenade._ Not bad, huh...?"

ShiningGallantmon narrowed his eyes. "Not bad...? I'd say it's the worst for me..." He directed his attention to a bunch of Digimon that resembled the grim repear. "Phantomon..."

"_Phantomon. An Ultimate level, Virus type, Ghost Digimon. Their special attacks are Shadow Scythe and Father Time..._" ChaosGallantmon HM said. "Next please..."

ShiningGallantmon next stared at a group of Digimon that had the heads of large sunflowers and for tentacle arms with fanged heads for hands. "Blossomon!"

"_Blossomon. An Ultimate level, Data type, Vegetation Digimon. Her special attacks are Spiral Flower and Polinosis Shower._" ChaosGallantmon HM said. "Come on, come on... there's more..."

Amongst the crowd were large, dark teddy bears with mean expressions on their faces. ShiningGallantmon snarled under his breath. "WaruMonzaemon..."

"_WaruMonzaemon. Ultimate level, Virus type, Puppet Digimon._" ChaosGallantmon HM said. "_Their special attacks are Heartbreak Attack and Bear Claw._"

ShiningGallantmon noticed several large half-lizard, half-machine grey Digimon with rocket launchers for hands. "And also, Gigadramon!"

ChaosGallantmon HM chuckled. "_Gigadramon. Ultimate level, Virus type, Android Digimon. Their special attacks are Genocide Gear, Guilty Claw and Giga Byte Wing!_" He pointed to the Digimon he was standing on. "And finally, him..."

The final Digimon was a large machine-like Digimon. He possesed Megadramon's Booster Claw and Head, Andromon's helmets for kneecaps, aan enlarged pair of MetalMamemon's Pyscho Blaster on his back, MetalGreymon's Trident Arm and MetalTyrannomon's jaw. ShiningGallantmon already knew what this Digimon was. "Machinedramon!"

ChaosGallantmon HM snapped his fingers. "Correct! _Machinedramon! Mega level, Virus type, Android Digimon! His special attacks are Giga Cannon and Dragon Fire!_ Admit it, brother! By the time you're done with these Digimon, you'll be too tired to fight back against me!"

"But, how...?" ShiningGallantmon asked. "Where did you get these Digimon from...? What **DID** Necro Hazard do anyway...?"

Smirking, ChaosGallantmon HM glanced around the area. "Let me ask you a question... what is the difference between the Digimon that lives in Azulongmon's realm and the Digimon that live in Zhuqiaomon's realm...?"

Narrowing his eyes, ShiningGallantmon glanced around to think. "I... I don't know..."

"The answer is simple... The Digimon that live in Azulongmon's realm are peaceful Digimon." ChaosGallantmon HM said. "However, the Digimon that live in Zhuqiaomon's realm are more like wild animals... hunting and feeding on their prey. While animals hunt their prey for food, wild Digimon in Zhuqiaomon's realm hunt other Digimon for their data... and giving them the endless lust to Digivolve so they can become stronger... Remember IceDevimon and DarkLizardmon...?"

ShiningGallantmon nodded. "Yes... that is true..."

ChaosGallantmon HM waved a finger. "Also, Azulongmon's realm has the Primary Village... a place where Digimon can be reborn. Zhuqiaomon's realm **DOESN'T** have one of those... instead, their data is discarded somewhere... lost for all eternity. The only ones who can use that discarded data to create new Digimon are me... and Zhuqiaomon! Remember, Zhuqiaomon's Devas were created from dead Digimon's data..."

"So... what you're saying is... that Machinedramon and the other Digimon are created from the lost data?" ShiningGallantmon asked. "Is that what you're trying to say..?"

ChaosGallantmon HM laughed madly. "**YES!** This is the power of Necro Hazard, giving me the ability to absorb the lost data and turn them into Digimon that I envisioned... keeping them under **MY** control. Most of the data were from the Devas you've defeated, wild Digimon that you've defeated in the Digital World, the data from the Mega Digimon who lost their lives as they fought against the D-Reaper **AND** the Digimon that worked with WarDevidramon! And I've brought them to life for one reason and one reason only... to fight you and exhaust your energy when you destroy them all!"

ShiningGallantmon's eyes widened. "**WHAT...?**"

Nodding, ChaosGallantmon HM tapped Machinedramon's head. "Yes... although you've changed into a form that would drive the Dark Masters to their knees in fear, you do have a limit to your powers! Just like me... I'm slowly losing MY strength, so there's no doubt the same is happening to you. This is why I've brought these Digimon to life..."

ShiningGallantmon growled under his breath. "So, you can have the chance to finish me off if I don't have the strength to battle back against you!"

Nodding, ChaosGallantmon HM held a hand out. "Correct... so, do you have any last words before I send my subjects to fight you...?"

Snarling, ShiningGallantmon noticed something and started to chuckle. "Why, yes I do actually... two words in fact."

Confused by his foe's laughing, ChaosGallantmon HM narrowed his eyes. "And they are...?"

"_Wing Blade_." ShiningGallantmon said.

Blinking, ChaosGallantmon HM leapt off Machinedramon's head and landed in front of ShiningGallantmon. "What did you say...? Wing Blade...? That's Garudamon's attack! You don't have that move!"

Nodding, ShiningGallantmon was calm. "I know..."

Shocked, ChaosGallantmon HM took a step back. "Then, what do you me..."

"**WING BLADE...!**"

ChaosGallantmon HM whirled around to see a phoenix shaped flame projection come out of nowhere and crash into a couple of Blossomon, deleting them in cries of pain.. "What...? What is going on here...?" He looked up and gasped in horror. "**WHAT...? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE...?**"

Taomon smiled as she hovered in the air with HishaRyuumon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon. "We're here to help Gallantmon claim victory over you and Lucemon. And we are proudly being lead to victory by two Digimon."

"Which two...? I can guess Gallantmon is one of them, so who is the other?" ChaosGallantmon HM asked before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a fist slamming into his face, causing him to fall to the ground. "**YOW...!**"

Susanoomon chuckled as he shook his fist to get the feeling back. "I've just given you the answer..."

ShiningGallantmon blinked. "Excuse me for asking this but, who are you...?"

"The name is Susanoomon... the final form of the Legendary Spirits." Said the warrior, holding out his hand. "Remember us, Takato? Takuya and Koji!"

Inside Gallantmon, Takato smiled. "Wow!** THIS** is Susanoomon?Man, you're even cooler than Omnimon! This is great!""

Rubbing his face, ChaosGallantmon HM snarled. "Enough of this! I'll destroy you all! My Digimon minions... **ATTACK...!**"

Susanoomon went into battle position. "Gallantmon, leave the Digimon to us! Use your strength to defeat ChaosGallantmon once and for all!"

ShiningGallantmon nodded. "You got it!" He glanced at ChaosGallantmon. "Hey, brother!"

ChaosGallantmon HM glanced at ShiningGallantmon with an annoyed look on his face. "What...?"

ShiningGallantmon leapt forward and slammed his fist into his brother's face. "Let's take this fight somewhere else!"

"**ARGH!**" ChaosGallantmon HM yelled out as he crashed into a rock. "You could have **ASKED**..."

The Infermon opened their mouths, revealing a cannon before firing off small grenades towards HishaRyuumon. "**SPIDER SHOOTER!**"

HishaRyuumon calmly flew through the exploding grenades before holding out the red and green jewels in his claws. The orbs glowed and The orbs glowed and unleashed a combined blast of red and green light. "**JUUOUGURUMA...!**"

A few Infermon screamed out in pain before they exploded into small pieces of data. One Infermon quickly withdrew into his shell and thrust itself towards HishaRyuumon. "**NETWORK GRENADE...!**"

The blades on HishaRyuumon's back started to glow. The mighty beast rolled himself into a ball and spun in the air while Infermon continued to head towards him. "**SEIRYUUJIN...!**"

There was a clash as the two collided. HishaRyuumon uncurledhimself before flying forward. Infermon out of its shell. It groaned and exploded into data. HishaRyuumon nodded calmly as the Infermon died. "So easy..."

A bunch of WaruMonzaemon unleashed a barrage of broken-shaped hearts at MegaKabuterimon. "**HEARTBREAK ATTACK!**"

The main purpose of their attacks was to drain MegaKabuterimon's will to fight back and force him to cry uncontrollably. This may look strange if you try and imagine a huge red beetle crying over nothing. Plus, he has no eyes so... where were the tears coming from anyway...?

However, that question would never be answered as MegaKabuterimon charged towards the WaruMonzaemon with his horns crackling with electricity. "**RHINO CHARGE...!**"

The WaruMonzaemon screamed as MegaKabuterimon knocked knocked them down, filling their bodies with powerful electricity and causing them to explode into data. Two WaruMonzaemon struck MegaKabuterimon's back with their left claws. "**BEAR CLAW!**"

Due to MegaKabuterimon's strong shell, WaruMonzaemon's attack didn't made a dent. Suddenly, an electrified bubble surrounded the Ultimate Digimon and shocked the WaruMonzaemon away. "**REPULSOR FIELD...!**"

The two WaruMonzaemon landed on the ground, but they quickly got up and fired another barrage of their heart-shaped attacks. "**HEARTBREAK ATTACK!**"

"**HORN BUSTER...!**" MegaKabuterimon countered, unleashing an electrical blast from his horns. It engulfed the two WaruMonzaemon and destroyed them.

The Phantomon were dealing with the team efforts of Angewomon and Taomon. They all raised their golden scythes and unleashed a huge slash of purple energy from the blades. "**SHADOW SCYTHE!**"

Taomon stretched out her arms before shooting thousands of magical, red spell papers from her sleeves, pushing back the energy blades. "**THOUSAND SPELLS!**"

Angewomon's left glove turned into a bow and created a arrow of light which shot out and penetrated through the dark energy. "**CELESTIAL ARROW!**"

The Phantomon screamed as they were struck by Angewomon's attack, vanishing into data. The rest of the Phantomon held up a clock, which started to go forward. "**FATHER TIME!**"

Angewomon started to shiver as her body was covered up in a purple aura. "My body... it feels... weird... that attack... is making us old and weak..."

Taomon shook her head. "Not if I can help it..." She held up a red paper and threw it into the air. "**TALISMAN SPELL!**"

The Phantomon gasped as Taomon summoned up a spherical shield made up of impenetrable magical energy around her and Angewomon. The effects of Phantomon's Father Time were soon put to a stop and the ghosts all felt a moment of weakness.

Angewomon flew out of the sphere and arms together in front of her. "Now, to end this..." She spread her arms wide to unleash an energy cross towards the Phantomon. "**HEAVEN'S CHARM...!**"

From one of Taomon's long sleeves a large magical paintbrush emerged. She brandished it as both a magical staff and a weapon before painting a mystical symbol into the air, unleashing beams of pure light energy on the hapless Phantomon. "**TALISMAN OF LIGHT...!**"

The Phantomon screamed at the combined attacks of Angewomon and Taomon before they exploded into data.

Garudamon was having a tough time with the Blossomon. She charged her right fist with solar energy before flying forward with her fist out, knocking some Blossomon down. "**GARUDA PUNCH!**"

The Blossomon fought back by throwing out their biting flowers on the tip of their tendrils while spinning. "**SPIRAL FLOWER!**"

"**FIST OF THE PHOENIX!**" Garudamon shouted out, giving off a fiery uppercut that destroyed most of the Blossomon's tendrils, causing them to cry out in pain. Garudamon clamped her fists together and flew straight down on the Blossomon. "**BOULDER BREAKER!**"

The Blossomon screamed as Garudamon slammed her fists down on them, causing them to vanish into data.

The Gigadramon held up their metal hands, unleashing missiles at MagnaAngemon. "**GENOCIDE GEAR...!**"

MagnaAngemon calmly raised the purple shield on the left side of his arm, protecting him. "**SHIELD...**" When the missles bounced off, MagnaAngemon unleashed a slash from the purple blade on his right arm. "**AND COUNTER...!**"

Three Gigadramon were sliced in half, bursting into data. Two more, however, continued their attacks. "**GENOCIDE GEAR!**"

Flying upwards, MagnaAngemon held back his right arm as the blade started charging up. The two Gigadramon flew up and before they could take a bite out of him, the mighty angel slashed the air with a powerful purple shockwave. "**EXCALI-BURST!**"

Needless to say, the two Gigadramon didn't stand a chance.

Machinedramon growled softly as his twin cannons fired off a double blast of energy towards Susanoomon. "**GIGA CANNON!**"

"Missed me!" Susannomon said, flying to one side. He flew dowards as an energy blast just missed him. "Missed me again!" He rose in the air as a large object formed from the pieces of EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon appeared in his hands. "Time to end this before anything goes wrong..."

An energy blade started to come out of Susanoomon's sword/cannon weapon, the Zero ARMS Orochi, while Machinedramon raised his right claw up and swung it at the blade, hoping to destroy it. "**DRAGON FIRE!**"

Machinedramon's Dragon Fire clashed against the energy blade, causing an explosion to occur as the tip of the blade energy slashed towards the ground as the Megadramon hand crashed down, sparking wires writhing from its gaping holes.

Susanoomon smirked. "Need a hand...?"

Machinedramon glances at glanced at his severed stump of a right arm. "_Error... error..._" He began a rapid attack with his cannons. "**GIGA CANNON!**"

"**CELEST... **Whoa!" Susanoomon was about to deliver a finishing blow to Machinedramon, but had to duck out of the way from from the energy blasts fired from the robot's cannons. Once he was out of danger, he tried again. "**CELE...**"

"**GIGA CANNON!**" Machinedramon hissed, firing off another blast.

As Susannomon moved to one side, Takuya groaned. "_This guy is **REALLY** annoying... for someone this big and sluggish moves faster than he looks..._"

Koji nodded. "_Yeah... I gotta say, I'm glad we didn't fight the Machindramon that was possessed by ValClawmon in the Silesia World. He would have tired us out before we faced the Valmarmon piece that was controlling him. If we need to beat this Machinedramon, we have to find a way to stop his attacks before he brings us down!_"

Takuya grinned. "_Well then... looks like we're going to have to bring **HIM** down!_"

Koji smiled. "_Right!_"

The bladed energy of Susanoomon's weapon vanished and the warrior threw it into the air. "And a one, up you go!" He raised his hands, creating clouds swirling with energy. "And a two... **HEAVEN'S THUNDER...!**"

Machinedramon's twin cannons was about to charge up another Giga Cannon attack when he saw the clouds. "**GIGA CAN**... _What is this...? Unknown detection of unknown weather pattern... unsure whether to retreat or to continue the fight and eliminate target..._"

Machinedramon should have decided to run, as the clouds then unleashed eightbolts of lightning down on him, pinning him to the ground. Amazingly, the energy bolts started to lift the giant Digimon into the air. He struggled as he tried to get himself free, but to no avail.

"And a three!" Susanoomon said as he grabbed his Zero ARMS Orochi weapon when it came down. He brought out the energy blade again and glared at Machinedramon. "As some Queen of Hearts once said from a Disney film... off with his head!" He swung the blade around towards Machinedramon. "**CELESTIAL BLADE...!**"

The blade sliced through Machinedramon's neck, causing him to cry out in pain. "_C...C...C..Critical d...damage... re...response unknown... what to do... repairs im...possible... impossi..._" His head fell off, bursting into data.

Machinedramon's headless and one-armed body soon followed in a massive explosion of data. Susanoomon chuckled. "I am glad the Silesian Machinedramon is on our side."

There were still Phantomon, Infermon, Gigadramon, Blossomon and WaruMonzaemon about. Angewomon narrowed her blue eyes beneath her helmet. "There are just too many... ChaosGallantmon really wants to tire Gallantmon out."

MegaKabuterimon hovered up near MagnaAngemon. "Guess we'll leave things to you, huh...?"

Nodding, MagnaAngemon swished his sword in the air and created a portal. "Leave it to me... **GATE OF DESTINY!**"

The portal opened up and started to pull in the remaining evil Digimon. They all screamed and cried out in shock as they were sucked into MagnaAngemon's most powerful attack and obliterated. It was over in moments at the gateway closed and vanished into data, taking the minions of evil with it.

Garudamon chuckled. "Hope they say '_hi_' to Piedmon for us..."

Taomon smiled before glancing at ShiningGallantmon. "He's all yours, Takato."

ShiningGallantmon nodded. "Right... thanks, you guys!" He glared at ChaosGallantmon HM. "All right... nowhere to run, brother. Your newly born minions are gone... what are you going to do now...?"

Narrowing his eyes, ChaosGallantmon DM created a blazing sword in his right handpointed it at ShiningGallantmon. "The simple truth is, I'll fight to the death! Draw your weapon, brother!"

Nodding, ShiningGallantmon summoned his Dragon Saber and held it out towards ChaosGallantmon HM. "All right... let's begin the final fight! The final round at long last of Lucemon's challenge, and only one will walk away as the victor!"

"And we all know who the victory belongs to..." ChaosGallantmon DM hissed before he leapt towards his rival and swung his blazing sword. "**ME...!**"

With a battle cry, ShiningGallantmon also leaped forward and smashed the Dragon Saber against his rival's weapon. "**NEVER...!**"

The swords clashed against one another, causing sparks and flames to fly around the two knights as they leapt back and charged at against each other, to try and strike one another down with their weapons again.

ChaosGallantmon HM thrust his sword forward to try and stab ShiningGallantmon in the gut, but the Holy Knight blocked it with his light shield. ShiningGallantmon drove his sword downward, but ChaosGallantmon HM leapt back and flew into the the air to dodge.

Narrowing his eyes, ShiningGallantmon followed his rival into the air and swung his sword at him. Cursing under his breath, ChaosGallantmon HM quickly moved out of the way and brought his flaming sword towards ShiningGallantmon's gut again. With quick reflexes, ShiningGallantmon brough the Dragon Saber down and clashed it against the flaming sword of his opponent. Before ChaosGallantmon HM could react, ShiningGallantmon smashed his rival in the face with his elbow before kicking him in the gut and thrusting his sword down towards the evil knight's heart. ChaosGallantmon HM blocked the attack with his sword and flew back, panting and rubbing his chest in pain.

ShiningGallantmon quickly flew forward towards his rival, rearing his sword back before swinging it to behead ChaosGallantmon HM. Raising his sword up, ChaosGallantmon HM blocked the attack, but couldn't block the fist that ShiningGallantmon shoved into his chest and knocked him to the ground.

As ShiningGallantmon lowered himself to the ground, ChaosGallantmon HM got up to his feet and snarled in anger. "Damn it... damn it all... you're tough... you're too tough! I wasn't able to make a mark on you!"

Chuckling, ShiningGallantmon brought up his sword and narrowed his eyes. "Had enough...?"

"No... I'm just starting!" ChaosGallantmon HM hissed as he jumped back and swung his flaming sword, creating a wave of fire. "**CHTHONIAN BLADE...!**"

A mystical seal with Granasmon's symbol in it appeared before ShiningGallantmon. Yelling a battle cry, ShiningGallantmon swung the Dragon Saber as the blade glowed and sliced through the blazing inferno like butter. "**FINAL STRIKE...!**"

ChaosGallantmon HM gasped as the holy shockwave which emitted from the blade struck him and pushed him back into a massive rock. The rock crumbled and broke into smaller pieces, but the evil knight leapt out of the way to safety, narrowing his eyes. "Curses... what does it take to beat you...?"

ShiningGallantmon willed his Dragon Saber to vanish for the moment, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "There's nothing you can do, brother... I'll make sure you'll pay for what you've done!"

"Just try me..." ChaosGallantmon HM hissed underneath his breath as he got up.

From the sidelines, Angewomon was in awe. "That... was incredible..."

MagnaAngemon nodded, however his face was more serious. "Yes... Gallantmon's new form is truly powerful."

HishaRyuumon chuckled. "With this new power, not even Lucemon can stand up to it!"

Garudamon rubbed her cheek. "I hope so..."

Susanoomon narrowed his eyes. "I wonder... does Gallantmon actually have enough power to defeat Lucemon...? Looks like we're going to have to wait and see..."

ShiningGallantmon chuckled. "Hazard Mode...it doesn't sound or look dangerous at all. All you've done is create a weaker form, ChaosGallantmon. Admit it, this is the form that shows how scared you are when you were getting beaten by me and my friends."

Eyes widening in anger, ChaosGallantmon roared furiously as he brought up a pair of blazing swords. "**SHUT UP, YOU FOOL! SHUT UP! I AM NOT SCARED...! YOU'LL REGRET INSULTING ME...!** I'll destroy you... **I'LL DESTROY ALL OF YOU...!**" He swung his swords, unleashing a double shockwave of flames. "**TWIN CHTHONIAN BLADE...!**"

ShiningGallantmon shook his head as he summoned his Dragon Saber. "Can't take a joke, can you...?" He created a mystical seal with Granasmon's symbol in it before him. With the blade glowing, ShiningGallantmon yelled a battle cry and swung the sword through the seal. "**RAGH...! FINAL STRIKE...!**"

The holy blade easily sliced through the flames like butter and cut ChaosGallantmon HM's flaming swords in half. The evil knight hissed as his claws were covered in flames. "You'll die in a pool of blood, Tamer! **GEHENNA CLAW...!**"

As ChaosGallantmon HM leapt towards ShiningGallantmon, HishaRyuumon gasped. "No... that attack is too powerful... if it hits, both Takato and Guilmon will be seriously hurt... either de-evolving or worse! Gallantmon...! **WATCH OUT...!**"

"**DIE...**" ChaosGallantmon HM hissed as he slammed his inferno claws down on ShiningGallantmon's shoulders. He started to cackle for a moment before gasping. "What...?"

The burning claws weren't doing any damage to the armour of ShiningGallantmon, nor were they hurting the holy knight. Narrowing his eyes, ShiningGallantmon willed the Dragon Saber away before punching his rival hard, his fist glowing brightly. "**SHINING KNUCKLE...!**"

The force of the attack pushed the evil knight back, crashing into a rock. ChaosGallantmon HM coughed as he got up and created a dark ball of energy in his hand. "I won't die like this... I **WILL** destroy you..."

"I should destroy you right away! You've just wasted my time by summoning up useless minions to try and tire me out! It was totally unnecessary." ShiningGallantmon said as he created a golden orb in his hands. "You'll pay for your mistakes!"

ChaosGallantmon HM narrowed his eyes as the dark orb grew a bit larger in his hands. "Brother, I'll make sure you'll die a painful death..."

ShiningGallantmon sighed as the golden orb in his hands grew a little as well. "I will protect my friends from you... no matter what... I will put a stop to you..."

Both sides were silent as they concentrated their energies into the orbs that they held in their hands. Susanoomon and the others were quietly watching and for a moment, nothing happened... until-

"**NUCLEAR HAZARD...!**" ChaosGallantmon HM yelled out, throwing his orb in a powerful blast of dark energy.

"**SHINING EXPLOSION...!**" ShiningGallantmon cried out, throwing his orb in a powerful blast of golden energy.

The two attacks slammed into each other, creating a massive explosion. When the smoke blew away, the two knights were trying to overpower one another with their powerful attacks. ChaosGallantmon HM yelled as he continued his dark energy attack while ShiningGallantmon gritted his teeth underneath his helmet with his golden attack.

The ground beneath them started to crack and slowly crumbled, unable to take the strain much longer.

ChaosGallantmon HM chuckled softly as he continued to pour his anger and negative emotions into his Nuclear Hazard attack. "You'll soon fall, brother. You can't keep up for much longer... you'll die a slow and painful death when I tear my claws through your armour and your soft flesh!"

ShiningGallantmon narrowed his eyes. His attack was slowly being pushed back. As much as he hated to admit it, ChaosGallantmon HM was right! He couldn't keep this up much longer. How could he win...? How could he...? "You..."

"And once I'm done with you..." ChaosGallantmon HM said, giving his attack a bit more of a boost, he chuckled. "I'll go into the real world and save your parents from the pain and despair from losing their only son... by slicing them in half!"

That was a mistake...

Inside Gallantmon, Takato shouted in rage. "**DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY PARENTS...! THEY WILL NEVER SUFFER MY DEATH BECAUSE I'M NOT PLANNING TO DIE...!**"

"**NEVER!**" ShiningGallantmon yelled out as his attack started to push his rival's back.

ChaosGallantmon HM gasped as his eyes widened in fear. "What...? This is impossible... where is he getting his extra energy from...? That sword...?"

"No... this is the strength and the soul of the Tamer!" ShiningGallantmon said before leaping into the air, letting ChaosGallantmon HM's attack sail underneath him. He created another golden sphere in his hands and threw it. "Here's a gift! Filled with Takato's strength and hopes to protect his friends and family! Catch! **SHINING EXPLOSION...!**"

Scared, ChaosGallantmon HM created another flaming sword in his hand and threw it at the golden orb. "No... no!** CHTHONIAN BLA...**" He didn't throw it in time as the orb stuck him in the chest. "**ARGH...!**"

There was a massive golden explosion as the attack struck, covering a huge area with ChaosGallantmon HM inside. ShiningGallantmon slowly descended to the ground and willed the Dragon Saber back into his hand. "It's over..."

As the explosion went away, ChaosGallantmon HM was visible, leaving against a rock, his armour damaged and his wings destroyed. He slowly lifted his head up and coughed. "How...? How can this be...? I was so close... so close..."

"ChaosGallantmon... you represent everything that is the opposite of me." ShiningGallantmon said as he raised the sword into the air. "Today is your judgement as I shall put an end to your terror. Once this is complete, Lucemon will know never to mess with us again!"

ChaosGallantmon HM narrowed his eyes. "Damn you... damn you to hell, Gallantmon! Lucemon** WILL** destroy you! Believe me, even with the powers of Granasmon, you'll fall before him! I promise you that!"

Slowly shaking his head, ShiningGallantmon looked up as the blade on his Dragon Saber shot a bolt of light into the sky. "Goodbye, ChaosGallantmon... **HEAVEN'S FURY...!**"

A bolt of pure light energy came down from the sky, heading towards the fallen evil knight. He screamed as the attack struck him and caused a massive explosion of light that engulfed the area. ShiningGallantmon just watched as the light flared and slowly faded away.

Susanoomon's body glowed as he separated back into Takuya and Koji. Takuya grinned. ""Did he do it...? Did he win...?"

As the ball of light vanished, ChaosGallantmon HM was nowhere to be seen. Nothing remained of that dark knight. Nothing. Takuya knew the answer already, ShiningGallantmon had won.

MegaKabuterimon cheered. "**ALL RIGHT...!**"

"It's... over..." ShiningGallantmon said tiredly as he fell to his knees. His body glowed and split into Takato and Guilmon... or what was once Guilmon as he became a red lizard-like ball. Takato fell to the ground, unconscious.

Takuya gasped and rushed over to the fallen Takato. "Hey, Takato! Are you all right? Speak to me!"

Taomon hovered over to Takato's side with a smile. "He's all right... he's just tired..." She glanced at the small lizard creature that was picked up by Angewomon. "And so is Guilmon... he de-Digivolved into his Rookie form, Gigimon."

Koji walked up and picked an object off the ground, the Dragon Saber. "What's this weapon...?"

"It's called the Dragon Saber. Gallantmon found in in the chamber that Beelzemon mentioned." Taomon said. "It was before Takuya mysteriously vanished into thin air."

Takuya grinned sheepishly as he brought out his D-Tector. "Aheh... I'll explain what happened to me later... first, we'd better get Takato and Gigimon back with the others."

Angewomon nodded. "I agree..."

Koji looked at the Dragon Saber. "So do I but..." He gasped as the sword started to glow. "What in the...?"

The Dragon Saber vanished from Koji's hand and a bolt of light went into the screen of Takato's golden D-Power. The Dragon Saber appeared on the screen before vanishing.

HishaRyuumon chuckled. "Guess that Saber wanted to be with its master."

"You said that like the Saber is alive or something." MegaKabuterimon said.

Garudamon stroked her chin. "Maybe it is, seeing as it was created by Granasmon himself..."

MagnaAngemon didn't say anything. He looked worried.

"**EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! AGUNIMON!**" The Human Warrior of Flame carefully picked Takato up and leapt into Garudamon's hand. "Well, what are we waiting for...? Let's head back to the others!"

"Right!" Chorused the others as they followed Garudamon to their friends, who were waiting for their return.

MagnaAngemon, however, was deep in thought. Just before ShiningGallantmon's Heaven's Fury attack struck ChaosGallantmon HM... a dark smoke appeared in front of him. He couldn't help but feel that BlackGuilmon had somehow survived and was still alive. But where did that dark smoke come from? ChaosGallantmon HM had been much too tired to perform such a trick.

Question is, if ChaosGallantmon was too tired to cast an attack, how did that dark smoke appeared before him? MagnaAngemon had a feeling that not only had BlackGuilmon been saved, but Lucemon had gained a new ally.

000000000000000000000000000

SkullSatamon cackled madly. "**MUHAHAHAHA...! TAKE THAT! TAKE THAT! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US LIGHTLY EVER AGAIN! MUHAHAHAHA...!**"

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "SkullSatamon... we **LOST!**"

SkullSatamon blinked. "Oh...? Oops..."

MarineDevimon facefaulted.

"That's it... we're screwed..." ShadowGrumblemon said. "If that Gallantmon gets us, we're totally screwed."

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, we're not. We'll be okay."

ShadowGrumblemon blinked. "Why...? What makes you say that...?"

"Simple... Gallantmon can't screw us because he doesn't have a screwdriver." SkullSatamon said, with a smile.

MarineDevimon facefaulted.

ShadowGrumblemon didn't because LadyDevimon and Dark Fox held him back while he raised his mallet in the air. "**THAT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEECH, YOU SCREWBALL...!**"

LadyDevimon hissed. "You've certainly got a screw loose, ShadowGrumblemon..."

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Boy, aren't we all screwy..." She blinked. "Oh great, I'm starting to get into these puns as well..."

Canntoisemon chuckled. "Isn't it fun...?"

LadyDevimon sighed. "OK... Focus, people. Focus."

"We're not people, we're Digimon." SkullSatamon said.

Sweatdropping, LadyDevimon rubbed her forehead. "Good point..." She sighed. "We better think of something... not only have the three challenges ended, but we've also lost ChaosGallantmon."

MarineDevimon sighed. "I'm upset."

Dark Fox nodded. "So am I..."

"Yeah... he finds a way to escape from SkullSatamon and leaves me behind." MarineDevimon muttered. "What a rip-off..."

Dark Fox facefaulted.

ShadowGrumblemon blinked. "Rip off...? Why don't you say gyp?"

SkullSatamon glanced around. "There are gypsies nearby?"

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "Never mind..."

Canntoisemon frowned. "Lucemon-sama is not going to be pleased about this... what are we going to do...?"

MarineDevimon sighed. "Well, I'll tell you one thing... I'd rather not face him right now if he's really angry. Who knows, we could get killed..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "I've got an idea!"

MarineDevimon started to walk out of the tent. "Lucemon-sama, I've got news..."

LadyDevimon dragged him back into the tent. "Idiot... by now, he'll already have seen BlackGuilmon's defeat! He's got an orb in his tent!"

"Why isn't he calling out our names and demanding why everything has fallen apart?" ShadowRanamon asked. "I mean, that's what bad guys usually do when they lose..."

ShadowGrumblemon smirked. "Maybe he knows we've got common sense...?" He glanced at SkullSatamon and his face fell. "Erm... I think I gotta rephrase that..."

LadyDevimon sighed. "I'm going to report to Lord Lucemon about this... and see if we can make another plan of attack..." With that, she walked out of the tent.

SkullSatamon tapped the orb. "You know... that battle was almost like Dragonball Z, wasn't it?"

ShadowRanamon rolled her eyes. "That is the first sensible thing you've said all day!"

MarineDevimon laughed. "**SENSIBLE? SKULLSATAMON...? HAHAHAHAHAHA...!**"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Hey, maybe Gallantmon can become a Super Sayian...?"

"Please don't jinx us any longer..." Dark Fox grumbled.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Ah... don't worry... besides, where would he get the funky hair-do...?"

"He's a knight... he could remove his helmet and reveal his hair." MarineDevimon said.

SkullSatamon grinned. "Oh... that's true... I could draw a Gallantmon as a Super Sayian..."

ShadowGrumblemon shuddered. "Oh... great..."

MarineDevimon patted ShadowGrumblemon on the head. "No worries... he won't do Gallantmon as a Super Sayian."

ShadowGrumblemon grumbled, ironically. "What makes you say that...?"

"He can't draw." MarineDevimon said, smirking.

Sweatdropping, ShadowGrumblemon stared at MarineDevimon in shock. "He can't **WHAT...?** He can't read, he can't draw... what else he can't do...?"

ShadowRanamon smiled. "Well... he can't blink but, he mastered that a few hours ago."

ShadowGrumblemon facefaulted. "Forget I asked..."

Dark Fox knocked her fist on SkullSatamon's head. "Look, you bonehead! stop coming up with lamebrain ideas or someone might scream out in frustration..."

Outside, LadyDevimon screamed in fear.

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "See...? I wonder what made her scream like that...? It's not like her..."

SkullSatamon narrowed his eyes. "Maybe... she's being followed! Like I was one time... someone looked like me, carried a staff like me and held a cheeseburger like me and..."

MarineDevimon picked SkullSatamon up and carried him to the entrace of the tent. "I said it once, I'll say it again... **YOU WERE LOOKING INTO A MIRROR!**" He chucked SkullSatamon out of the tent. "See what is happening, okay...?"

"_What? LadyDevimon, BlackGuilmon's dazed body or the sand?_" SkullSatamon asked from the outside.

MarineDevimon shook his head. "LadyDevimon, you dolt! Why would I ask you to look at the sand or look at BlackGuilmon's... dazed... body..." He blinked. "**BLACKGUILMON'S DAZED BODY...?**"

MarineDevimon, ShadowRanamon, ShadowGrumblemon, Dark Fox and Canntoisemon rushed out of the tent. Velene, in her cage, was shocked to hear this. "BlackGuilmon...? Tha... That's impossible... no one can survive an attack like that..."

Outside, MarineDevimon and the others stood in shock as they saw the body of BlackGuilmon on the ground. Although he had some burns on his scales and cuts on his arms and legs, he was very much alive. However, he was unconcious.

LadyDevimon shook her head slowly in disbelief.. "How did he...? How did he...? How did he...?"

ShadowRanamon slowly walked forward. "I... I don't know... but, how did he get here so quickly...?"

"I can answer that question..." Said a voice. Looking up, everyone saw an armoured knight standing in the middle of the campgrounds. "I was able to save him from the Shining Warrior's finishing attack by putting up a protective barrier. While the explosion occurred, I teleported him to safety and brought him here so he could recover."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Cool... that explains the dark mist thing that I saw before everything went... bangy."

MarineDevimon facefaulted at SkullSatamon's poor attempt of... word.

Dark Fox, narrowing her eyes, stepped forward. "Who are you...? Tell us your name, stranger, and why you're here..."

The knight chuckled as he stepped foward. "I wish to join Lucemon's forces, for I have many things which may interest him..."

ShadowRanamon nodded slowly. "I see... and... who are you...?"

The knight was silent before he chuckled once more. "_I am born from the darkness and into the darkness I return... the Dragon Knight **MADOUDRAMON!**_"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Takatomon..."

"Uh... give me five more minutes, Guilmon..."

"Nope, not Guilmon anymore... Waky waky..."

Takato slowly opened his eyes to see the smiling face of Guilmon's In-Training form. "G...Gigimon...?"

Gigimon cheered. "He's awake! He's awake!"

Takato sat up to find himself lying on a towel in the middle of the desert. Henry, Rika, Terriermon and Renamon were sitting at his side. Henry smiled. "Good, you're awake..."

Takato smiled. "I did it... didn't I...? I've defeated ChaosGallantmon..."

Rika nodded. "Yeah... and this stupid challenge of Lucemon's... is over..."

JP walked past them, twirling his D-Tector. "Oh yeah... Beetlemon's back and raring to go!"

Blinking, Takato looked confused. "Er..."

Chuckling, Henry pointed to where JP's other friends are. "Takuya and Koji are returning the Spirits of Ice, Thunder, Wind and Darkness to their rightful owners. JP was the first to get his back."."

Zoe was smiling at her D-Tector. "Benvenuto indietro, Kazemon. Il mio amico bello."

Takuya grinned at Koji. "She's speaking Italian again..."

Koji sighed. "What do you want me to do...? Get her help...?"

Tommy smiled as he held up his D-Tector. "Welcome back, Kumamon!"

Koichi smiled at his D-Tector. "I hope you two were a big help to my brother and his friend."

Takuya grinned as he gave Koichi a light nudge on the shoulder. "What are you talking about, Koichi? You're my friend as well. Without you guys, facing the possessed Cherubimon would have been impossible!"

Koichi smirked. "I guess..."

As Takato stood up, Yugi walked up to him with Tai, Davis and Matt. "I'm glad to see you're awake, Takato."

Takato smiled. "Yugi! Yeah... that Dragon Saber was so awesome!"

Tai nodded. "You're right. Shining Mode was awesome!"

Nodding, Takato suddenly gasped. "Wait! Where's the Saber...?"

Gigimon hopped up and down. "Don't worry, Takatomon. It's in your Digivice."

"My Digivice...?" Takato asked with a confused look. He brought up his golden D-Power and gasped as the Dragon Saber appeared on the screen. "No way... it's stored in my D-Power...?"

Renamon nodded. "Yes... it digitized itself after you and Gigimon de-evolved from Gallantmon."

Takato frowned. "I see..."

Izzy walked up to Takato, holding a small data disk in his hand. "That Dragon Saber looks very interesting, Takato. I want to have a look at it in the near future."

Rolling his eyes, Tai tapped Izzy on the shoulder. "Izzy, don't... who knows what sort of powers that sword contains... might have enough energy to destroy your laptop."

Izzy froze in fear. "Oh no... oh no..."

Tai sweatdropped and smiled sheepishly. "I was just kidding..."

Looking down, Takato noticed the small data disk in Izzy's hand. "Hey, what's that...?"

Izzy held up the small data disk. "A disk containing ancient stuff... BlackWarGreymon found it in the ruins of the statue that gave off a holographic recording. Once I get back into HYPNOS, I'll be checking out what this disk contains."

Nodding slowly, Takato picked up Gigimon and glanced around. "So... what now...?"

Yugi smiled. "Well... here's the deal. You and the Tamers are returning to HYPNOS along with my friends and I. Izzy and Mimi. The others are heading to the Digimon Sovereign's Lair to talk about something."

Takato raised an eyebrow. "Talk...? Talk about what...?"

Davis shrugged. "Dunno... maybe something about this lame-o search for the Central Key... it's getting boring."

Rika nodded. "Have to admit, we can't spend all our time looking for one stupid key."

Hearing this, Impmon smirked. "Glad I've decided to chill out in the Real World..."

Takato noticed Vulko nearby with BlackAgumon, looking sad and worried. "What's wrong with him...?"

Henry placed his hand onto Takato's shoulder. "Tell you about it later... come on, it's time to go home..."

Takato nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

Izzy typed some commands on his laptop, opening up the portal to the HYPNOS lab. "All right, let's go!"

"Right!" Takato said, leading the Tamers through the portal.

Yugi glanced at his friends and smiled. "Come on... let's get some rest..."

Kaiba sighed. "Finally... this day was getting boring..."

Joey frowned. "Same ol' Kaiba..."

As Yugi and his friends entered the portal, Izzy stood with Tentomon, Mimi and Palmon and glanced at the others. "See you guys later... with Sonic, Shadow and Tails."

Tai nodded. "OK... See ya, man!"

The two Digidestined and their Digimon walked into the portal as it closed behind them. Ash walked up to Tai. "So... why are we heading to the Sovereign's Lair? To tell them about our victories...?"

Tai shook his head. "No... Takuya wants to ask someone a question..."

Blinking, Ash glanced at Takuya with a confused look. "What question are you gonna ask...?"

Frowning, Takuya stood up. "You'll see, Ash... you'll see..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments later in the Real World...

The Digimon Tamers waved their goodbyes at Kaiba's limo as Yugi and the others headed off to their hotels. "Bye!" "See ya" See you tomorrow" "So long!"

Yugi waved back. "Good night, you guys! See you tomorrow!"

As the limo went out in sight, Ryo stretched. "Well... it's time for me to head back home before my parents worry." He glanced at his Digimon. "Cyberdramon...?"

Nodding, Cyberdramon picked Ryo up and flew into the sky. "Right..."

Ryo waved. "See ya!"

Rika scoffed. "Later..."

Kazu, Kenta and MarineAngemon hopped onto Guardromon's shoulders. Kazu grinned. "Well, we'll be heading home as well... see you guys tomorrow!"

Kenta nodded. "Yeah! See ya!"

"Good night..." MarineAngemon chimed.

"_Guardromon Digi..._"

Kazu slammed his fist into Guardromon's head. "**ENOUGH!** That joke is getting old now..."

Guardromon groaned as he rocketed into the air and flew away. "Yes, Kazu..."

Only Takato, Henry, Rika and their Digimon remained. Yawning, Takato rubbed his head and smiled. "Man, how long have we been in the Digital World anyway...?"

Rika checked her watch and blinked. "N...Nearly four and a half hours!"

Takato sweatdropped. "You're... kidding, right...?" He sighed. "Guess not..."

Terriermon grinned. "Time flies when you're having fun, huh...?"

Takato glared at Terriermon. "After what ChaosGallantmon pulled, you think **THAT** is fun...?"

Rika sighed. "It's a shame you won't rest much, Takato..."

Blinking, Takato glanced at Rika with a confused look. "Huh...? What are you talking about, Rika...?"

Henry tapped Takato on the shoulder. "You've forgotten... haven't you...?"

Takato slowly blinked. "For...gotten what...?"

"That today is **MONDAY!**" Terriermon said, with a grin. "And you have to return to school... **TOMORROW!**"

Takato paled. "Ah, **NUTS!** I forgot! I won't get much sleep tonight!"

Terriermon smirked. "You have to eat, drink, wash and sleep in the next... two hours or less. Good luck."

Sweatdropping, Takato bowed his head. "Thanks a lot..."

Giggling, Terriermon hopped on top of Henry's head. "You're welcome..."

Rika started to walk off. "Better head on home, gogglehead. Just I am doing right now... night."

Takato slowly waved. "Good night..." He groaned and walked away. "I better head home now... see ya, you guys..."

Gigimon giggled. "Bye bye."

Henry nodded and walked off as well. "Good night, Takato. And thanks for everything, hero."

Terriermon nodded. "Yep... something that I won't tease him about."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Oh... that's music to my ears..."

As Takato walked along the streets, Gigimon spoke up. "Takatomon..."

"Yeah, Gigimon...?" Takato asked.

Gigimon sighed. "Do you really think we've won...?"

Stopping, Takato looked down at Gigimon. "What are you talking about, Gigimon...? Of course we've won... We won the first challenge, Yugi won the second challenge and Koji won the third challenge..."

Gigimon lowered his head. "I know that but... what I mean is... do you think we've actually defeated ChaosGallantmon...?"

Takato blinked. "Wait... you mean... you saw it too...?"

"Huh...?" Gigimon looked confused.

"The dark mist... I noticed it before we used the _Heaven's Fury_ attack." Takato explained. "I was wondering about that, but we were too tired and..."

Gigimon closed his eyes. "We only won the battle, but the war has just begun... right...?"

Takato nodded slowly. "Yeah... that's right, Gigimon... that's right... even if BlackGuilmon is alive... we'll beat him. That I promise you... he'll never win..."

Gigimon smiled. "OK!"

Rika walked down the pavement, narrowing her eyes. She stopped. "Renamon... what do you think happened today...?"

Renamon appeared beside Rika, looking concerned. "What do you mean, Rika...?"

Rika sighed. "I mean... about Takuya's sudden disappearance in the tunnels... as well as seeing a black mist in front of ChaosGallantmon before Gallantmon destroyed him... you're trying to say something, aren't you...?"

Renamon looked away. "Rika... how can I say anything...? You're the one who is doing the talking..."

"I... I overheard you speaking with TK's MagnaAngemon before you de-Digivolved from Taomon..." Rika whispered. "You mentioned the seal looking familiar and the only time I saw a seal was when EmperorGreymon was kidnapped. You saw another one, didn't you?"

Renamon slowly nodded. "Yes... Yes, I have... And I fear that the person who kidnapped Takuya is the same one who rescued ChaosGallantmon... the symbols on that mist became a seal... just before the attack struck. It had the same symbols as the one that took Takuya away. I merely shrugged it off, thinking that it was just part of the attack... or that I was just imagining it. However, TK's Patamon saw it as well and told me. So..."

Rika nodded slowly. "I see... thank you, Renamon. Let's... go home... so much has happened today... I just want sleep..."

Renamon nodded as Rika walked off. "I know, Rika... all of us need rest... All of us do..."

00000000000000000000000000000

In one of the HYPNOS computer rooms, Izzy started to type in some commands on his laptop. "All right... something fun for me to do tonight... working on this data disk."

Nearby, Mimi sighed as she sat with Tentomon, Palmon and Wormmon. "There he goes again... looks like we'll be spending the night here, you guys..."

Palmon nodded. "Yeah... after all, Ken is still resting here..."

Tentomon glanced around. "So much has happened here, I'm just glad it's over for now..."

"I wish Ken and I didn't miss all the action but..." Wormmon sighed. "Next time, we won't."

Something beeped on the computer. Izzy gasped. "No way... this data disk... it contains information about the Dragon Saber!"

Mimi giggled. "Well then, that will save Takato from giving up his new toy for you to play with."

"Amazing... this contains ancient plans about the weapons that were created by Granasmon and Huanglongmon!" Izzy said. "According to this, **FIVE** weapons were created!"

Mimi, Palmon, Tentomon and Wormmon gasped. "**FIVE...?**"

Izzy nodded. "Yes... the Ancient Delta, the Dragon Saber, the Omega Sword, the Phoenix Shield and Granasmon's personal weapon, the Granasaber!"

Tentomon hovered to Izzy. "The Ancient Delta is hidden in Huanglongmon's realm and isn't completed yet!"

Nodding, Izzy clicked through some files. "Yes... and there isn't a picture of the Ancient Delta... unlike the other three."

Palmon rubbed her chin as she began to fit the pieces together. "Omega Sword... Dragon Saber... Granasaber... does this mean the Ancient Delta is actually a sword as well...?"

Wormmon shook his head. "No... if they were all swords, then the fifth weapon could be called the Phoenix Sword."

Palmon sighed. "Point..."

Izzy nodded as he stared at his screen. "Wormmon is right. According to this information... the Ancient Delta isn't a sword but, something more powerful. Hmm... something more powerful, huh...? That I'll believe seeing as Lucemon wants it as well..."

Mimi lowered her head and stared at the floor. "Takato now owns the Dragon Saber... the Omega Sword is usually sealed up in Omnimon... Question is, which Omnimon are they referring to..."

"According to this, Granasmon entrusted the Omega Sword to a WarGreymon and a MetalGarurumon in Silesia." Izzy said. "MetalGarurumon became one of three Great Machine Digimon to rule over the Machine Digimon clan to make peace. WarGreymon was a secret agent is a secret agent of the Holy Cathedral in Suicune City of Silesia. As for the Phoenix Shield and Granasaber... it's unknown where they are..."

Tentomon frowned... erm, smirked... erm... narrowed his eyes. Oy, you get the picture. "Maybe we can look up information about the Dragon Saber and see if it has any side effects..."

Izzy sighed. "I can't do that right now, Tentomon. I'm still decoding it." He grinned and flexed his fingers. "I'm going to enjoy working on this tonight!"

Mimi reached out and pulled Izzy's ear. "Oh no, you don't! It's late and you need your sleep! Palmon..."

Nodding, Palmon picked up Izzy's laptop and walked out of the room with it. "Right away, Mimi!"

Izzy was horrified. "**NO...! COME BACK...!** Tentomon, stop her...!"

Tentomon flew out of the room. "On my way, Izzy!"

Sighing, Mimi dragged Izzy out of the room. "Come on... bedtime..."

"No! Not now! **NO!**" Izzy yelled out.

Wormmon sweatdropped as he followed the others out of the room. "Talk about obession... he really needs help, doesn't he...?"

In another room, Tails overheard a cry of agony and blinked. "What was that...?"

Flicking through the channels on TV, Sonic shrugged. "I dunno... sounds familiar, though..."

Leaning against the wall, Shadow frowned. "It's that brainy kid, Izzy... last time I heard him yelling like that, he was dragged away from his laptop."

Tails sweatdropped. "Ouch..."

Sonic smirked. "Obession is a dangerous thing... and I know all about it..."

"What makes you think **YOU **have the knowledge about obession...?" Shadow asked, narrowing his eyes.

Grinning, Sonic pressed a button that took him to a news channel. "Simple... ask Amy."

Shadow sighed. "Oh yeah... her."

Tails sighed and sat down. "Why are we still here, Sonic...? We didn't do anything to help the others out while they were in the Digital World..."

Sitting up, Sonic placed the control down and glanced at the window. "According to Knuckles, the Chaos Emeralds are nearly ready to reclaim their full power. He's getting faint signals from the Master Emerald and it looks like that one of the seven Emeralds is somewhere in Shinjuku. All Knuckles need to do is comfirm it once that Emerald is fully charged up."

Shadow smirked. "And with the Chaos Emeralds, we could have the power to overcome this Lucemon without searching for this Ancient Delta..."

"We still need to find that Ancient Delta so no one can get their greedy hands on it." Sonic said as he picked up the remote and glanced at the TV. "Otherwise, not even the Chaos Emeralds might be enough to overpower him..."

"_Newsflash! We've just recieved breaking news about a missing child!_" Said a voice on TV.

Sonic, Tails and Shadow glanced at the TV to see a female reporter reading something on a piece of paper. Tails blinked. "Missing child...? Do you think they're talking about..."

The female newsreader continued. "_Neo Saiba, the ex-contender of the Digimon Championship Card game and current Duelist, has been found in an alleyway by Duel Monster creator, Maximillion Pegasus. Neo Saiba went missing last Tuesday after being beaten by top Slifer Red student of Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki, in Seto Kaiba's Miniature Tournament that was held on Monday. Currently, Neo Saiba has been taken into medical care by Mr Pegasus upon finding out that Neo Saiba was in a coma. Please stay tuned as we bring in more details!_"

Shadow frowned. "Neo... so, that little problem has been solved..."

Tails nodded. "Yeah... but, a coma...? This is terrible..."

Staring at the screen, Sonic closed his eyes and sighed. "How do you think his family feels after finding out that their son won't be waking up soon... Man, that's tough..."

Staring out of the window, Shadow frowned. "What's tougher is that there are still more battles to fight! Not only against Lucemon, but against the Doctor as well!"

Tails blinked. "Shadow... no one has heard from Dr Eggman since he gave Sonic that data disk containing the details about the de-roboticizer when Mariku stole the roboticizer plans..."

Sonic looked up. "Mariku was working with Lucemon, right...?"

Shadow nodded. "Of course..." He then, blinked. "Ah, I see..."

Tails blinked again. "What...? What are you two talking about...?"

Sonic got up. "Eggman created the roboticizer to turn people into robots and enslave them. However, it somehow failed and Eggman vowed never to use it again. When Mariku stole the plans and used it on a couple of Pokemon and Digimon, it worked without failure."

"Mariku is defeated, but Lucemon is still out there,"" Shadow said. "And today, he captured a few of our friends. He had the chance to roboticize them and turn them against us, but he didn't..."

Tails gasped. "Ah! You're right! I wonder why they didn't do it..."

_Turning back the clock... about 3 days ago..._

_"No... please... I beg of you!" Howled a wild BlackGarurumon as he was thrown into the roboticizer. "I don't want to be turned into a robot! I don't wanna!"_

_BlackGuilmon smirked. "Tough! Enjoy working for Lucemon-sama for good!" He pressed a button on the controls and cackled as the doors shut. "Looks like Mariku has left something good for once..."_

_"**NO...!**" BlackGarurumon howled from inside the metal tube as it started glowing._

_BlackGuilmon smirked as light filling the chamber slowly dimmed away. "Excellent... you're the first soldier of Lord Lucemon's roboticized Digimon army! Who do you serve...?"_

_There was some munching from inside the metal tube. And there was a burp. "Hmm... tasty..."_

_Blinking, BlackGuilmon had the tube pull up to reveal BlackGarurumon still fleshy and... busy eating cheeseburgers that surrounds him. "**WHAT...?**"_

_BlackGarurumon chuckled. "That was a nice trick you've pulled back there... for a moment, I thought you actually were trying to turn me into a robot." He gulped down a few more burgers before bouncing away. "I'll make my leave now. Bye!"_

_As BlackGarurumon left, BlackGuilmon just stared at the machine that was once known as the roboticizer with with a look of horror. "The... The Roboticizer is... a **CHEESEBURGER MAKING MACHINE...?** Just because Mariku's gone doesn't mean anyone has the right to turn this work of art into something else! What kind of idiot would do such a thing like that..?"_

_A grinning SkullSatamon walked up to BlackGuilmon. "Howdy!"_

_BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Ask a stupid question and..." He ended with a grumble as he picked up a spanner._

Shadow shrugged. "No idea... guess they gave up on the machine after Mariku was defeated..."

Sonic smiled. "Who knows... At any rate, let's get some shut-eye and wait for tomorrow!"

Tails nodded. "Right!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Madou...dra...mon...?" Chatsuramon asked, with a very confused look on his face.

Takuya nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Madoudramon."

The Pokemon Trainers, Azulongmon's Digidestined, their partners, Takuya's Digidestined team, Vulko, BlackAgumon and Silesian Veemon were now standing in the Sovereign's Lair. Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon were nearby, listening as Takuya talked to Mihiramon, Chatsuramon and Vajramon. Mewtwo stood with Raikou, Suicune, Entei, Sasha the silver Arcanine, Moltres, Articuno and Lugia, wondering what what the conversation was about.

Before confronting Chatsuramon, Takuya explained to everyone what happened in the tunnels when he was kidnapped. He also told them what Madoudramon said to him about Valmarmon and how the battle went. He then, glanced at Chatsuramon and asked if he has heard of Madoudramon.

Chatsuramon shook his head. "No, Takuya. Never heard of him..."

Mihiramon came forward. "What makes you think that we know about Madoudramon...?"

Sighing, Takuya stared at the floor. "Because... because Madoudramon said he was a poweful magician AND knight that serves the legendary Demon God Digimon, Valmarmon..."

"**WHAT...?**" Yelled Chatsuramon, Mihiramon and Vajramon at the top of their voices.

Azulongmon looked amused as there was an echo of "**_WHAT?_**" going around him. "Hmm... interesting. This place echoes."

Zhuqiaomon fumed. "If anyone yodels... I'll kill 'em..."

Vajramon slowly shook his head in disbelief. "He... serves Valmarmon... That's impossible!"

Mihiramon nodded. "I agree! This Digimon is lying!"

Cody stepped forward. "What are you two talking about...?"

Vulko sighed. "Back home, we have a list of the Digimon that Valmarmon picked as Generals during the Battle of Hikari and Yami. Valmarmon picked many Digimon and most of tthem were killed by Granasmon's forces before they both died..."

BlackAgumon nodded. "Yes... and there were two survivors. Although, their bodies survived... not their souls..."

Zoe gasped. "Pharoahmon and Basilikmon!"

Silesian Veemon nodded. "Correct. However, when EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon destroyed Basilikmon's body and Valmarmon converted Pharaohmon's body into his own Inferno Mode body and was then destroyed by Susanoomon... this meant that all the Digimon Generals that served Valmarmon were gone."

Davis shook his head. "Then, how do you explain about this Madoudramon guy? He snatched Takuya away and nearly beat him to death! Sounds like a secret general to me!"

Chatsuramon closed his eyes and gritted his fangs. "This can't be true... it can't be true... how would Valmarmon..."

"Have you forgotten, Chatsuramon...?" Mewtwo asked, hovering forward. "You've always told us what Valmarmon is like. He is a **GOD**! Plus, you also said that Basilikmon's body was changed by the power of Valmarmon's own soul. Imagine him creating a new General, even without his own body!"

JP paled. "Oh man... what if Madoudramon **IS** Valmarmon...?"

Azulongmon shook his head. "Not a chance... if Valmarmon was around, we would sense him. No... it seems that Valmarmon's soul is hiding somewhere and letting his new soldier keep an eye on things..."

Mihiramon lowered his head. "Of course... we should have figured that one out..."

Vajramon snarled. "Madoudramon... just who is he exactly...?"

Misty started to shake in fear. "What if... What if this Madoudramon joins forces with Lucemon...?"

Zhuqiaomon scoffed. "That'll be impossible! Although he fears him, Lucemon **DESPISES **Valmarmon. If Madoudramon is loyal to Valmarmon, then there is no way he would work for someone who hates his master like Lucemon!"

Misty slowly nodded. "I see your point, but..."

May stepped forward. "What if Madoudramon **DOES** join up with Lucemon, but still serves Valmarmon?"

Azulongmon closed his eyes. "If that happens, then it would be because Madourdramon had either given up on the Demon God OR he's planning something and intends to use Lucemon to help him without knowing it.. However, it's too early to tell if this is true or not..."

Mewtwo hovered forward. "The best plan of action right know is for all of you to return to the Real World. You have spent over five hours in battle against the sick challenges that Lucemon set up. You should rest..."

Tai sighed. "He's right... our Digimon and Pokemon were fighting very hard against those creeps out there... it's time that we head back to Angel Island..."

Vulko blinked. "Erm... one question... don't we use Izzy's laptop to enter and exit the Digital World...?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah... and Izzy did say he was heading back to HYPNOS... far, far away from Angel Island!"

Sweatdropping, Tai bowed his head. "Oh yeah... we're stuck..."

Azulongmon shook his head. "No, you are not... I can open a portal for all of you to enter the Real World above Angel Island. All of you need a lot of rest..."

Davis nodded. "All right... Before you open the portal, let me say something here... It's about the search for thiskey we need to enter Huanglongmon's realm... we can't keep this up much longer!"

Kari sighed. "I agree... with so many locations in four sectors of the Digital World, I'm amazed we were able to clear Zhuqiaomon's realm in under a week."

Zhuqiaomon fumed. "The search for the Central Key will have to wait... Due to the fact that the key in the destroyed mine town was a fake, we now have to believe that the key is either located in Azulongmon's, Ebonwumon's or Baihumon's realm."

"And as Davis and Kari said, it'll be very difficult to locate the real key." Azulongmon added. "You're right, Zhuqiaomon. We have to call off the search for a while **AND **come up with new ideas of how we can locate the real key easily..."

Koji rubbed his chin and sighed. "We just have to be prepared for anything that Lucemon sets up for us..."

Azulongmon nodded. "Yes... is there anything else...?"

Ash stepped foward and held up a Pokeball. "Yes... my Sceptile. I suppose you've heard already..."

Sighing, Azulongmon nodded slightly. "Yes, Ash. We have. However, I'm sad to say that removing the energy preventing Sceptile from using his attacks will be impossible... The DarkKnightmon that used that attack on your evolving Pokemon were using some dark energy from Lucemon... I bet he wanted to see how a Pokemon unable to use its attacks would look like... and he started off with your Sceptile, unfortunately..."

Gritting his teeth, Ash stared at Sceptile's Pokeball. "There's gotta be something we can do to help him!" He glanced at his right shoulder where Pikachu was hanging on. "Right, Pikachu?"

"**PIKA!**" Agreed the yellow electric mouse.

Mewtwo hovered near Ash and sighed. "There are only two possible ways to free Sceptile from that curse, Ash... and only one is available. The first way is to have the same DarkKnightmon use their attack on Sceptile again. That would cause the energy already flowing through your Pokemon's body to negate itself, thus freeing him and giving him the ability to use his attacks once more."

"But that's impossible!" Ash shouted out. "The DarkKnightmon that attacked Sceptile were destroyed by the Digi-Gnomes wish!"

Brock nodded. "So, what's the second option then...?"

Glancing at Azulongmon, Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. "Finding a powerful energy source that would rid the energy attack on Sceptile's body... the drawback is that this energy source must not be Digimon-related..."

Ash's jaw dropped. "**WHAT...?** But... but... the Tamer's world doesn't have any powerful energy sources that can help Sceptile's problem out! What am I gonna do...?"

Pikachu lowered his ears sadly. "Pika..."

Smiling, Misty walked up to Ash and placed hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Ash... there** IS** one thing we can use... the Chaos Emeralds! With their amazing powers, I'll bet they can remove the negative energy from Sceptile!"

Ash blinked. "Do you think it could work...?"

Brock smiled. "That's a good idea, Misty. We can ask Sonic or Knuckles about the Chaos Emeralds."

May sighed. "Too bad we haven't heard about those Emeralds for a while..."

TK nodded. "That's right... the seven Emeralds have been recharging themselves ever since Sonic used them to save Mewtwo from Mariku's control..."

Tai grinned. "Reminds me of the Dragonballs from _Dragonball Z_..."

Matt groaned. "Why now...? Why did he had to bring that up...?"

Mihiramon came over to Tai. "What do you mean Dragonballs...? Do you mean dragon's..."

Tai quickly spoke up. "**OK, EVERYONE! IT'S TIME TO GO BACK NOW!**"

Mihiramon blinked. "What did I say...?"

Sora giggled. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

Misty smiled. "Anyway, like Brock said... we'll ask Sonic or Knuckles about the Chaos Emeralds and see if it's possible to help Sceptile out."

Ash smiled back. "OK, Misty..."

Azulongmon chuckled. "Is everyone done? All right, I'll open the the portal now and let you go back into the Real World."

Tai nodded. "OK..."

As Mewtwo hovered back over to the Pokemon group, Lugia lowered his head and whispered to the Genetic Pokemon. "Why didn't you tell everyone about the weird behaviour we're getting from the female Pokemon...?"

With a dazed look in her eyes and a slight smile, Suicune was leaning against Raikou. "Hold me, my love... hold me..."

Raikou sweatdropped and was repeating the same words over and over again. "She's a girl and she's my friend, but she is not my girlfriend. She's a girl and she's my friend, but she is not my girlfriend."

Sasha was also leaning against Entei with a dazed look in her eyes and smiling slightly. "Entei... please show your love for me... please... please..."

Entei was sweatdropping and busy holding himself up right. "I will! Once I've saved myself from being crushed here!"

Articuno was nuzzling Moltres, a dazed look in her eyes. "Oh, Moltres... you are so strong... so tough... so warm..."

Moltres' entire yellow body was glowing red. "Amazing that I haven't melted Articuno yet... other than her heart, oy..."

Mewtwo chuckled. "And what's the problem with that, hmm?"

Lugia frowned. "What's the problem...? When we were watching the battle between Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon, we were awe-struck by the appearance of Shining Mode! Remember...? And during the battle, these three suddenly looked like they were hypnotized... but, by what...?"

"Isn't it obvious...? It seems that the sword was giving subtle messages to Suicune, Articuno and Sasha's minds... making them fawn over the Pokemon they really cared about." Mewtwo explained.

Lugia blinked. "Subtle messages...? From a sword...? To three female Pokemon...? Is that even possible...?"

Mewtwo chuckled. "Anything is possible in the Digital World. That Dragon Saber is unique..."

Lugia nodded. "I agree... however, there is one more question I want to ask... Why didn't you tell me this BEFORE this emergency meeting has started...?"

Mewtwo was silent before sweatdropping. "Because... it just occured to me..."

Lugia facefaulted.

Edward blinked. "That was weird..."

Brendan sighed. "Yeah... it's not every day you get to see a large bird crashing to the ground, huh...?"

"Help!" Entei called out as he fell to the ground with Sasha on top of him. "I need air!"

Sasha nuzzled against Entei's face and licked it. "Oh, my love..."

Raikou was stiff as a statue. "She's a girl and she's my friend, but she is not my girlfriend. She's a girl and she's my friend, but she is not my girlfriend. She's a girl and she's my friend, but she is not my girlfriend. She's a girl and she's my friend, but she is not my girlfriend."

Suicune sighed happily. "Oh, how much I love you..."

Moltres was also stiff as a statue. "Can't... move... too... nervous..."

Articuno sighed dreamily. "So warm... so warm..."

Mewtwo sweatdropped. "I have a feeling that subtle messages are very dangerous..."

Lugia grumbled. "Gee... what gave you that idea...?"

Azulongmon's body glowed and a massive portal opened up, showing a view of Angel Island. "There we go... enjoy your rest, everyone. You'll need it!"

Tai smiled. "Thank you, Azulongmon! We'll be ready for next time!"

Sora nodded. "You can count on it!"

As everyone walked through the portal, Vulko was in deep thought. "I don't want to fail her... I want to save her... I want to save my momma... no matter what, I will save her... please hold on, momma..."

BlackAgumon rushed over to Vulko and grabbed his arm. "Vulko! Come on! Let's hurry!"

Vulko gasped as ran behind BlackAgumon. "I'm sorry! Coming!"

As the portal closed, Azulongmon sighed. "I fear for the future..."

Zhuqiaomon lifted his head. "Hmm?"

Azulongmon faced the flaming bird. "By claming victory over Mariku, new problems and new challenges arrived. And I know that the same thing will happen after defeating both of Lucemon's challenges AND ChaosGallantmon... and it all starts off with this mysterious new enemy, Madoudramon."

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "I see... I wonder where this Madoudramon is now..."

00000000000000000000000000000

Groaning, BlackGuilmon opened his eyes and sat up. "Where... am I...?" He glanced around and found himself in one of the tents. He looked at his claws and gasped. "I'm alive... I'm alive! And I haven't lost a body part..."

"Not yet anyway..." Came a cold, dark voice. BlackGuilmon whirled around to see Lucemon Chaos Mode standing at the entrance with an angry look on his face. "You've failed me, BlackGuilmon!"

Leaping off the table, BlackGuilmon edged away from Lucemon as as the fallen angel walked towards him. "My lord... please forgive me! I will not fail you again! I promise! I'll make them pay for humiliating us after what happened today!"

Lucemon snarled. "How can you...? They've found one of the five weapons that Granasmon and Huanglongmon created! The Dragon Saber! With that weapon, even I could be destroyed by Gallantmon Shining Mode!"

BlackGuilmon cringed. "L...Look at the bright side... I have my Hazard Mode!"

Lucemon scoffed. "Too bad you can only go into Hazard Mode when that red core on your Destruction Mode armour is smashed! Once you become ChaosGallantmon again, you won't be able to go any higher than Destruction Mode! We both know that they won't make the same mistake of destroying the red core on your chest again!"

Sweatdropping, BlackGuilmon walked into the wall of the tent and gulped. "My lord, please... forgi..." He stopped as he tapped the wall behind him. "Hold on... Hold on... how can I make tapping sounds on a piece of fabric...?"

Lucemon grinned. "That's because this tent has bricks in between the fabrics..."

BlackGuilmon's jaw dropped. "**WHAT?** How is it even possible to do that? Who put this up...?"

"SkullSatamon." Lucemon simply said.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Moving on... Listen, my lord... let's try and forget about this mess and move onto the next stage of our quest! Locating the Central Key, finding the portal to Huanglongmon's realm and grabbing the Ancient Delta that Granasmon and Huanglongmon were working on! After all, it's not like they've really hindered us..."

Lucemon narrowed his eyes. "You're right that we have to continue our search for the key and the weapon that I desire. However, you're wrong about the part of our enemies not hindering us. They left a mark to remind us." He pointed to a mirror. "Look at the mirror to see the mark..."

Confused, BlackGuilmon glanced at the mirror. "What are you talking about...? How can they leave a mark on the mirror...? We had them in cag... **AHHH...!**"

Lucemon smirked. "Who said it was the mirror that was given the mark... or should I say, SCAR...?"

Located on BlackGuilmon's chest was a red scar that ran across the red hazard symbol in the middle. The dark Rookie Digimon stepped back in shock and stuttered. "How...? When...? Why...?" He gritted his teeth in anger. "Was it Gallantmon Shining Mode's Final Strike that gave me this scar...?"

"Who knows...? And who cares..." Lucemon said, turning his back to BlackGuilmon. "Personally, I think you deserve that scar for failing me! Failure is not an option... and after today, I don't think you should live..."

BlackGuilmon paled. "M...My lord... please..."

Lucemon chuckled. "However... if I kill you, it will ruin my future future plans... I'll let you live, BUT that doesn't mean I won't punish you for today's failure. You'll be staying in here for the rest of the night with the door locked."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Usually, you can't lock a door that belongs to a **TENT!** However, seeing as this is SkullSatamon's own brick-made tent here... I can see that locking the door is **VERY** possible..."

Lucemon nodded. "Indeed... however, I'm not finished. You'll be spending the night in here with some company. And I'll make sure this punishment will be worse than receiving that scar from Gallantmon! I'm sure it'll leave you **BEGGING **to be killed by Gallantmon again, I promise you that..." He walked out of the tent. "Have a good night..."

Sighing, BlackGuilmon sat down on the table and felt his chest where his new scar was located. "What can Lucemon-sama do to make this worse than being beaten by Gallantmon and getting this scar over my chest...? And what can he do to make me beg Gallantmon to kill me...?"

SkullSatamon walked into the tent with a happy smile. "Yo, floss... I mean, gloss... no, boss! Yeah, boss! Yo, boss! I'm your new roommate for tonight!"

The door behind SkullSatamon was closed and locked up tight. For a moment there was silence...

And BlackGuilmon screamed at the top of his voice. "**AHH...! GALLANTMON, SAVE ME! SAVE ME! ARGH...! HAVE MERCY, LORD LUCEMON...! HAVE MERCY...!**"

SkullSatamon smiled stupidly. "I think he likes me..."

Outside the tent, Lucemon smirked as he walked away. "Like I said before, BlackGuilmon... have a nice night..."

Nearby, LadyDevimon sweatdropped along with Dark Fox and ShadowRanamon. "Remind me to never tick Lucemon off..."

Dark Fox nodded. "OK..."

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Poor guy... he never stood a chance..."

Lucemon walked into his tent and chuckled. "So, Madoudramon. You said you can help fix the messes that came around today... Is that true?"

Standing in the middle of Lucemon's tent, Madoudramon nodded. "Yes, that is correct. However, I'll require the help of your followers to help me to achieve my plans. I can help you find the Central Key much faster, help you keep UmbraDevimon's power high and give you everything that you need."

Grinning, Lucemon nodded. "Of course! After what happened today, I'm perfectly willing to let someone strong enough to take down the Legendary Warriors join my team..."

"There is one thing I need in return." Madoudramon said. "An ancient tablet that I have found which needs translating. It could be of some use to us."

Nodding, Lucemon held his left hand out. "Of course... anything, my dear chap. **ANYTHING!** We'll help each other out, right..?"

Madoudramon took Lucemon's hand and shook it. "Yes... We shall..."

00000000000000000000000000

A pair of glasses shone in the dark as a large man grumbled under his breath, standing in the middle of a dark room. He was planning something sinister. Something horrible. And only one question ran through his mind...

"**WHEN ARE THE BLASTED LIGHTS GOING TO BE FIXED...?**"

The room suddenly lit up to reveal Doctor Eggman standing in the middle of a hangar. A silver robot and a golden robot ran over to him nervously. The silver robot, Bocoe, rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that, Dr. Minor problem with the electronics..."

The golden robot, Decoe, nodded. "Yes... we should have never mixed the red wires with the blue wires that could cause a power surge to shut everything down in the Egg Carrier..."

Eggman snarled. "You're lucky that it didn't shut down the oxygen system! Or you would be in much deeper trouble than you are now..."..."

"How...? You'd be dead." Bocoe said.

Snarling, Eggman walked up to the controls of the hanger. "And the only reason you were at the wires was because you were trying to tune into a pathetic sports channel that our TV didn't pick up!"

Decoe laughed nervously. "Well... we wanted to see what the big fuss is about wrestling... I tell you, you could go in that ring and..." He froze at Eggman's glare. "I'll shut up now..."

Pressing a button, Dr Eggman chuckled. "However, I'm now in a happy mood... the scanners are picking up faint traces of Chaos energy from Shinjuku, Japan. At long last, the seven Chaos Emeralds are about to reclaim their power!"

Bocoe cheered. "All right, Doctor! Will you need any devices to collect this Emerald...?"

Nodding, Eggman brought up some files on his computer and grinned. "Of course... bring up the _E-477V_! He will be very useful after all the research I've done on the Pokemon and Digimon that live in this realm!"

Decoe pointed to one of the large doors. "It's still in prototype mode, Doctor. However, if we add data that you've recorded... it'll be up and running in no time. We'll also include the data that you've collected when that big green machine fought against that weird, large chimera-monster."

Grinning, Eggman nodded. "Of course... please proceed, you two. You have plenty of time. If I'm correct, the power of the Chaos Emeralds will be fully charged up... by noon tomorrow! Once we collect that Chaos Emerald from Shinjuku, locating the other six will be a breeze."

0000000000000000000000000

In a beautiful white void stood a lone figure. His appearance was that of a human-like being in priest's robes, with ten massive angel wings spread across his back. He opened his sparkling blue eyes and smiled. "Hmm... everything looks like it's going smoothly. And it's almost time..."

"Almost time for what...?" Asked a voice.. The angel turned around to see a female Vulpix teenager that looked almostlike Velene except for black markings underneath her eyes and muzzle. "Come on, tell me. I'm anxious to know!"

"Telene! That's enough! Don't push him! Remember who he is!" Said a stern, female voice. A full-grown Ninetales with blue eyes and a small mark on her right cheek walked over. She smiled at the angel. "Lord Granasmon, please forgive my daughter..."

The angel known as Granasmon smiled as he stepped forward. "It's okay, my dear Anzu. What I'm trying to say is that it's almost time for you two and Isono to return to the real world. This time... for good. Well, not exactly for good... but, no one lives forever, right?"

Anzu smiled. "That's good..." She sighed. "Although, I am uncomfortable to be coming back to life. I mean, it'll feel weird to die again... Though I will have to wait another 940 or 950 years for my death to occur."

Telene scratched her nose. "We're doing this for Velene... to save her from Dark Fox. Plus, I want to make permanent memories for my little nephew. Thanks to that jewel we used to visit Velene from time to time, it took away Vulko's memories about us visiting him for some reason. What a rip-off..."

"Actually Telene... it wasn't my jewel that took away Vulko's memories about you." Granasmon said as he stepped forward. "It was an evil Witchmon who used a spell to wipe your memories away. However, she wasn't very good at her magic and the only memory she was able to wipe away from Vulko was you, Anzu and Isono."

Anzu nodded. "That's right... I can still remember WarGreymon showing up and using his Dramon Destroyer claws to reflect her magic and jumble her memories up."

Telene closed her eyes. "I remember... Espa was pretty strong by holding Velene back from killing Witchmon. We needed Witchmon to fix up her mess... except, she forgot the spell to repair Vulko's memory..."

Granasmon nodded. "And on the day that happened, the jewel's energy ran out and could no longer be used."

Rubbing her cheek, Anzu added. "Yes... and what happened to that Witchmon anyway...?"

"She's a ballet teacher." Telene said, sniggering. "Or that's what she thought anyway when I told her that."

Anzu smiled. "Oh, yes... that's right. Anyway... I still think it's..."

Telene pouted. "Hey, mom! **YOU'RE** the one who jumped to this idea before me or daddy could say something."

Anzu sweatdropped. "Oh yes... of course." She blushed. "Sorry."

Chuckling, Granasmon bowed his head. "It's all right. I know you weren't thinking... especially as you were concerned about Velene when when you heard about Dark Fox's arrival."

Anzu nodded. "Yes... and I can't believe the other villagers were the ones who ssuggested our revival..."

"At least I can have a future now, hmm?" Telene asked, while blushing. "Because I'm no longer 14... either 24 or 26... I really need to catch up with the times."

Granasmon sighed. "The problem is that you'll be returning to a body at the same age you were before were killed. While Anzu and Isono will be returning to the world of the living as adults, you'll be returning as 14-year old child. That's what the villagers suggested..."

Telene's jaw dropped. "**WHAT...?** Great, my future hubby will be marrying a 26-year old soul inside a 14-year old kid. Just great..." She sighed. "I wonder if manure can help me grow faster."

Anzu sweatdropped and giggled. "I see my daughter still has crazy, cooky ideas when she gets annoyed much..."

Granasmon chuckled. "Yes..." He frowned. "Also, you'll remember to tell Zera about Huyate... one of your friends from your old village from long ago..."

Frowning, Anzu closed her eyes. "I really thought Velene and I were the only survivors of that doomed village... How was Huyate able to survive the Deva's ruthless attack...?"

"I really don't know, Anzu. I really don't know." Granasmon said. Truthfully, he did know how Huyate was able to escape, but he didn't want to upset Huyate's family about this small detail. And in any event, Huyate would be revealing himself soon. Sooner than they think.

Sighing, Anzu grabbed Telene's arm and lead her away. "Well, we'll leave you alone, Granasmon-sama. We'll get ready for the revival soon."

Telene was grumbling, however. "When I get my hands on the jerk who suggested that I should stay as 14, I'll kill him!"

"That would be impossible when he's already a **SPIRIT!**" Anzu said.

Telene sweatdropped. "Oops..."

Granasmon chuckled. "All right... Another adventure will soon begin... revealing mysterious revealing secrets thought forgotten. Today, a new adventure has just begun! Be careful, everyone... Be careful..."

000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in Shinjuku, a golden gleam can be seen from the alleyway...

The Chaos Emerald had finally been revived...

And with the Emeralds at full power, Eggman will be out to get them!

Madoudramon was now joining Lucemon's forces for his own reasons.

Takato and Guilmon are now the owners of the mystical Dragon Saber.

And the Central Key hasn't been found yet!

As Granasmon said, the adventure has just begun!

00000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, the race for the Chaos Emerald begins as Eggman faces against Sonic and his friends and Ash's team. It doesn't help if Team Rocket comes around to spoil things. And also, with BlackGuilmon healed up already, Madoudramon starts his plans off and sends the group to collect a few things... from Silesia! What happens next? Find out in the next chapter!**

**75 complete! Just another 25 and I'll reach 100 chapters! Can I do it...? Eh, sure. Let's see what will be happening in the next 25 chapters, ok?**

**And this chapter marks the end of the Lucemon Challenge arc! And marks a new adventure that will begin in the next chapter! And it won't be long until we finally visit Velene and Vulko's home world, Silesia, once again! **

**Gallantmon Shining Mode and ChaosGallantmon Ha****zard Mode belongs to me. 'Nough said.**

**As I said before, Happy 15th Anniversery Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	76. Chaotic Start! Rocketing Eggman!

**Sorry for it being nearly three weeks, but... HERE IT IS...!**

**Let's get the action rolling!**

0000000000000000000000000000000

(**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**)

Groaning, Takato slammed his hand on the alarm clock. "Morning already..." He yawned. "Man... why do I feel so heavy...?"

Snoring beside Takato, Guilmon twitched. "_More bread please... Guilmon Bread, of course..._"

Takato sweatdropped. Last night, he decided to let Gigimon sleep with him so they could both have a good rest. However, Takato wasn't counting on Gigimon Digivolving into Guilmon throughout the night.

Grunting, Takato slowly pushed Guilmon off him and climbed out of his bed. "OK... **OOF!** No more peanut butter for you..."

"OK..." Grumbled Guilmon as he twitched in his sleep.

Smiling, Takato stroked Guilmon's head. "Get some rest, Guilmon... you earned it." He yawned. "Oh man, Miss Asagi is gonna put me in detention for sleeping in class... This isn't good..."

000000000000000000000000000

Henry was snoozing in his bed, looking peaceful and content. However, he would have been awake to get ready for school if someone hadn't switched the alarm off.

And the one who did that was Terriermon himself, who wanted the pleasure of waking his Tamer up all to himself. He quietly crept over on Henry's bedside table, holding an air-horn in his hand. He raised it up and...

"I'll take that, Terriermon. Thank you." Henry said, sitting up and taking the air-horn away from his Digimon friend.

Terriermon's jaw dropped. "Wha...? How did you know I was gonna do that, Henry...? You were asleep!"

Henry smirked. "Terriermon... you woke me up by rumming through my cupboard that I owned when I was little. When I noticed that my alarm was off and you were looking through my stuff, it didn't take too long to put two and two together."

"Ah, nuts... better luck next time..." Terriermon muttered.

Shaking his head, Henry got out of bed and rubbed his head. "As if there's gonna be a next time for you..."

000000000000000000000000000

In her school uniform, Rika walked through the main gate of her home and sighed. "Another day, another boring set of lessons to go through. I wonder what the teachers are going to do today to put me to sleep...?"

Sitting in a tree nearby, Renamon smiled. "And a good morning to you, Rika..."

Smiling, Rika looked up. "Hey, Renamon. Glad to see you're relaxed enough..."

Renamon nodded. "Yes... I need all the strengh that I can get in case Lucemon comes up with a counter plan. No doubt he is still angry about what happened yesterday, with our victories over his challenges and BlackGuilmon's death..."

"His **SUPPOSED** death, you mean..." Rika said, sighing. "I really hope he was destroyed by Gallantmon yesterday. If not..."

Renamon chuckled. "Calm yourself, Rika... you must hurry onto school now. Focus on your schoolwork before worrying about other things. OK?"

Rika smiled. "OK..." She walked away. "See you later, Renamon!"

Renamon nodded. "Goodbye, Rika." And with that, she vanished.

000000000000000000000000000

Dr Eggman sat at the Egg Carrier controls with a grin. "It won't be long now... the Chaos Emeralds are nearly reaching their full power. As I said before, once I've claimed the Emerald hidden within Shinjuku, collecting the other six will be a piece of cake!"

"_Dr Eggman!_" Bocoe's voice called as an image of a small silver robot appeared on a screen. "_Preperations for the E-477V are almost complete. However, I do have to wonder why we are preparing this machine just for an Emerald..._"

Eggman snarled. "The reason why I'm using this machine because we're not just dealing with Sonic and his buddies... we are also dealing with creatures that are divided into two species... Pokemon and Digimon! According to my research, the Digimon are stronger than the Pokemon when they evolve. From what I've gathered, they evolve from small creatures which are called Rookies. Next stage to evolve is Champion. Then, Ultimate... And finally, after seeing that giant green machine and that black beast... Mega. Also, the level that is like Champion but, isn't... Armour."

Bocoe blinked. "_Where did you come up with this, Doctor...? You may have an IQ of 300, but not even you can think of something up like this..._"

Eggman chuckled. "It just came to me, that's all. Now, finish the job. E-477V must be strong enough to overcome even the most strongest Digimon of all! I shall name this new machine... the **Egg-Poke-Digi-Blaster!**"

Silence...

Eggman groaned. "OK... Different name then..."

Bocoe nodded. "_Yes... I think so, Doctor..._"

0000000000000000000000000000

"You want to what...?" Asked Knuckles in shock.

Ash sighed. "I want to know if the Chaos Emeralds can help Sceptile regain his attacks."

As soon as Ash had gotten up, he headed over to the Master Emerald shrine with Pikachu, Misty and May to ask Knuckles about the Chaos Emeralds. Ash was holding up Sceptile's Pokeball. Standing with Knuckles was Rouge the Bat and two of the remaining Chaotix crew that stayed behind to guard the Master Emerald while Knuckles was away, Mighty and Ray.

Confused, Knuckles looked at the Pokeball before looking back at Ash. "Why do you want to know about the Chaos Emeralds...? Can you please explain this...?"

Ash sighed. "It happened yesterday in the Digital World. We were fighting against a load of DarkKnightmon and I sent Grovyle into battle. During the fight, Grovyle started to evolve. However..."

_Ash was standing on top of Brendan's Steelix with an excited look on his face. "Yeah...! Grovyle, you're doing great! Keep up the good work and take those sword-throwing jerks down!"_

_Nodding, Grovyle used his Leaf Blade to cut down a couple more of the DarkKnightmon before he ducking from a sudden swung attack from a DarkKnightmon's sword before he sliced the said DarkKnightmon and sword in half, hissing before his entire body started to be covered in light._

_Ash gasped while Brendan looked shocked. "Whoa... Ash, your Grovyle is evolving!"_

_Confused, Ash glanced at Brendan. "But, how...? I never made Grovyle battle much... he doesn't have enough experience to evolve yet... how is that possible?"_

_Edward walked over. "He must have gained enough experience by battling those DarkKnightmon... and it gave him plenty of it for him to reach his final evolved form!"_

_Grinning, Ash cheered. "All right! Go, Grovyle... soon to be Sceptile!"_

_As Grovyle started to slowly mutate underneath the light that surrounded his body, three DarkKnightmon were nearby. One of them raised their swords in the air. "Men, perform the new attack that we've just learned from Lord Lucemon..."_

_The other two nodded and raised their swords as well, the sound of metal clanking against each other catching Aldamon's attention as he landed. "What are they doing...?"_

_Then, to Aldamon's horror, the three blades of DarkKnightmon's sword started to glow yellow and sparkled with electricity. "**TRIPLE BESERKER THUNDER...!**" And a blast of electricity soon followed, heading towards the evolving Grovyle._

_Aldamon gasped. "**LOOK OUT...!**"_

_Noticing the electric blast, Ash gasped in horror. "Grov... Er, Scep... Gah! **LOOK OUT...!**"_

_The attack struck the evolving Grovyle but didn't do anything except sparkling around him. When the light faded, a newly evolved Sceptile stood in place as a new Pokemon for Ash._

_Taking a deep breath, Aldamon smiled. "Looks like their attack failed..." He glanced at the three DarkKnightmon who attacked Ash's Sceptile during his evolution and noticed the expression in their eyes. "They... don't looked too worried...? Why...?"_

_Ash, riding on Steelix, laughed happily as Steelix crawled over to Sceptile's side. "Congratulations, Sceptile! You look awesome! It only feels like you've just evolved from Treecko a couple of weeks ago!"_

_Edward called out. "That's because it **WAS** a couple of weeks ago..."_

_Laughing, Ash smiled towards his new Sceptile. "All right... you ready to take down more of those DarkKnightmon...?" At the response of Sceptile's nodding, the Pokemon trainer pointed to the three DarkKnightmon who attacked his Pokemon during the evolution. "All right! Show them your strength, Sceptile! **LEAF BLADE!**"_

_Turning around, Sceptile gave off a loud hiss. "Sceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..." Then, he faultered. "Tile... Tile..."_

_Ash blinked. "Er... Sceptile, what's wrong...?"_

_Rubbing the back of his head, Sceptile looked sheepish. "Sceptile, Tile... Scept..."_

_Then, Brendan's Ninetales ran over to Ash's Sceptile with a look of disbelief. "Ninetales...? Nine, Ninetales Nine!"_

_Bowing his head, Sceptile sighed. "Tile..."_

_And Ninetales growled. "Nine... Ninetales Ninetales!"_

_Steelix groaned, his face showing disbelief as well. "Steel..."_

_Ash looked confused and worried. "Wha...? What's wrong...? Sceptile, what's the matter...?"_

_"Sceptile can't attack." Came a voice. Ash whirled around to see the Silesian Veemon walking over with BlackAgumon. "Ninetales and Steelix are in disbelief because Pokemon are not supposed to forget their attacks after evolving."_

_Jaw dropping, Ash stared at his Sceptile in shock. "You... forgotten your attacks...?" And when his Pokemon nodded, Ash almost fell off Steelix's back in disbelief but grabbed on and pulled himself together. "No way! How can that be possible? What could have happened...?"_

_Narrowing his eyes, BlackAgumon glared at the DarkKnightmon that attacked the evolving Grovyle. "No doubt it was those three... that attack earlier on Sceptile during his evolution must have done something to him..."_

_Aldamon growled, taking a step forward towards the three DarkKnightmon. "Is that true...? Did that attack of yours prevent that Sceptile from using his **OWN** attacks...?"_

_The lead DarkKnightmon nodded. "Yes... it's a new attack that Lord Lucemon taught us. Made specially for evolving Digimon and Pokemon. Once they have fully evolved, the dark energy of our Triple Beserker Thunder will prevent them from using their attacks, both special and physical. However, Lord Lucemon said that if we used that move... we will use too much energy."_

_The second DarkKnightmon fell to it's knees, gasping. "Which is starting right now..."_

_Growling, Ash stood on top of Steelix and yelled in anger. "**HOW DO I REMOVE YOUR ATTACK FROM SCEPTILE? TELL ME!**"_

_The third one was balancing himself on his sword, trying to stand up. He chuckled. "Simple... to remove the energy, they must de-Digivolve... and chances of doing that to your green friend is nil..."_

Closing his eyes, Ash gritted his teeth. "And that's the story... unless I find a way to remove that energy from Sceptile, he can't fight and he'll feel worthless! I can't let that happen! I just can't!"

Pikachu lowered his ears. "Pi...ka..."

Knuckles frowned. "I see..." He glanced at the Master Emerald. "You already know that the Master Emerald is the controller of the seven Chaos Emeralds, as well as what's keeping Angel Island high in the air."

Mighty nodded. "In other words, you could say that the Master Emerald is a **GIANT **Chaos Emerald..."

May smiled. "Does that mean... we can use it on Sceptile...?"

Knuckles shook his head. "No... comparing the Master Emerald with the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald is very powerful. Because Pokemon have their own strength, they don't need the power of the Chaos Emeralds. If we use the Master Emerald's energy to remove the negative energy from Sceptile, it could really hurt him..."

Ash gasped and stared at Sceptile's Pokeball. "No... then, that means..."

Rouge sighed and bashed Knuckles on the back of his head. "That was mean of you, Knuxy."

Rubbing his head, Knuckles whirled around and glared at Rouge. "**DON'T CALL ME '_KNUXY_', ROUGE! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HIT ME AND I'LL JUST FORGET ALL ABOUT IT THEN, YOU REALLY ARE BATTY...!**"

Rouge smirked. "Oh, please... admit it, you really do enjoy flirting with me..."

"**ARE YOU CRAZY...?**" Knuckles snarled.

Rouge giggled. "You're cute when you're..."

"**ENOUGH...!**" Misty yelled at the top of her voice. "**CAN WE GET BACK TO THE SUBJECT PLEASE...?**"

Ray blinked. "Whoa..."

Mighty groaned. "And just when it was getting good..."

Sighing, Misty regained her composure and glanced at Knuckles. "OK... If the Master Emerald would hurt Sceptile, what about the Chaos Emeralds? Will they work?"

Knuckles grinned. "Sure... using a small amount of positive energy from a Chaos Emerald would negate the energy that's affecting Sceptile's attacking ability. However, even if you find one, you'll have to let one of the three people who can control the power of the Chaos Emeralds handle it in order to remove the negative energy."

May smiled. "Like... you?"

Knuckles nodded. "Yep... I'm one of th... **ARGH!**"

Ash suddenly grabbed Knuckles' arm and began to drag him away. "Come on then! Let's find the Emerald and save Sceptile!"

Pikachu sweatdropped. "Pikapi..."

Knuckles was trying to jerk his arm out of Ash's grasp. "Hey! Let go! I haven't finished! Hey!"

Rouge waved. "Bye bye, Knuxy-poo. I'll guard the Master Emerald while you're gone..."

Knuckles rushed back to Rouge with anger on his face, dragging Ash with him. "**ARE YOU KIDDING ME...? THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU PROTECT THE MASTER EMERALD! DO YOU HEAR ME...?**"

May sighed. "Loud and clear... along with everyone else on the island." She looked down and sweatdropped. "Ash...?"

Startled by Knuckles dragging **HIM** along, Ash was now sitting beside May with a dazed look on his face. "Whoa... I think... I better be careful with him..."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Gee, you think...?"

Rouge snickered. "Glad you're taking this so seriously, Knuckles."

Knuckles was shaking his fist. "**WATCH IT OR I'LL...**"

"**PIKACHU...!**" Yelled the yellow mouse, unleashing an Thundershock on the red echidna, shocking him to the ground. "Pika!"

Knuckles was on the ground, dazed. "Whoa... what a shocking experience... ouch..."

Getting up from the ground, Ash sighed. "Now you know I feel sometimes..."

Pikachu smiled sheepishly. "Pika..."

Shaking his head, Knuckles glanced at Ash. "As I was** TRYING** to say... I am one of the three people that can control the Chaos Emeralds with emotions and thoughts. The other two are Sonic and Shadow. However, my echidna clan were guardians of the Master Emerald before I was even born. How Sonic and Shadow are connected with the Emeralds, I don't know. So, if you want to use the Chaos Emeralds to save Sceptile, get either Sonic or Shadow to help."

Ash nodded. "OK, I understand."

Misty sighed. "Too bad Sceptile will have to wait. We haven't heard much about the Chaos Emeralds for over a week. Last time we saw them, Sonic used them to become stronger in order to save Mewtwo from Mariku's control. After that, they were gone..."

Ray stepped forward. "The Chaos Emeralds can become one with Sonic's body... or Shadow's. Once Sonic or Shadow are done with the Emeralds, they seperate and land in different areas. They will spend some time recharging their energy until they're back at full power. Once that happens, we can locate and collect 'em all!"

Mighty nodded. "Yeah! Thanks to the Master Emerald, a Chaos Emerald is nearly ready to get it's full power back. It's been located in Shinjuku. Once it's back to full power, we can locate it more easily."

Rouge smiled. "And not only will this Chaos Emerald help your gecko friend, but it'll also be the perfect way to locate the other six. The Chaos Emeralds attract each other like magnets, so it'll be much easier to use a Chaos Emerald to locate the others instead of relying on the Master Emerald."

Ash grinned. "Really...? A Chaos Emerald is nearly back to its full power? This is great!" He turned around to his friends. "Come on! Let's have Izzy transport us to HYPNOS! It's located in Shinjuku, right...?"

Misty nodded. "Yes, Ash... but..."

May sighed. "Izzy isn't here, remember...? He went back to HYPNOS to check on that data disk that Vulko's Digimon found in the ruins where ChaosGallantmon attacked. He took his laptop with him."

Ash faltered, but shook his head. "Well then, that's not a problem. We'll use... Tails and his Tornado 2!"

May sweatdropped. "The Tornado 2 is here but, not Tails. He's also at HYPNOS with Sonic and Shadow..."

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah... they already know about the Chaos Emerald so..."

Ash facefaulted. "**ACK!** Then, how do we get to Shinjuku...? Both Charizard and Brendan's Salamence are still resting and I don't think Edward's Dragonite can carry us all!"

Mighty pointed to the volcano area where Liza was staying with the other Charizards. "What about them...?"

"I dunno... they could be distrustful towards us..." Misty muttered. "After all, they are wild Charizards. Plus, I don't know if they can adapt to flying with us on them. Your Charizard and Liza's Charla were able to fly okay with riders because they had some practise. What do you think...?"

Ash sighed. "Well then... if we can't use a Pokemon, then we'll go for another mon instead."

May smiled. "Digimon!"

Ash nodded. "Yeah! Come on, let's ask the Digidestined's help!"

Pikachu cheered. "Pika!"

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and May ran off while Knuckles sighed and sat down. "Oh brother... why do I have a feeling that this is gonna be a long day...?"

Rouge grinned. "I'm so glad that you always look on the positive side, Knuxy-poo."

Knuckles got up and yelled in fury. "**WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT, ROUGE...? YOU'RE REALLY DRIVING ME BATTY!**"

Rouge giggled. "Like I said, you really are cute when you're angry."

Snarling, Knuckles raised his fists. "**COME ON, LET'S GO! YOU AND ME, BATTLE IT OUT!**"

"Love to but, I can't..." Rouge said, flapping her wings and went up into the air. "I'm gonna have a fly around. I'll see you later, Knuxy-poo."

Knuckles was steaming as Rouge left. "**YOU...! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL REGRET IT...!**"

Ray shrugged his shoulders. "He's got a way with the ladies, huh...?"

Mighty nodded. "Oh yeah... he does... sort of."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Eggman walked down the corridor of the Egg Carrier, looking through notes as Bocoe and Decoe walked behind him with tired looks on their faces. "How about... **Double-Trouble-Eliminator-Eggbot**?"

Bocoe shook his head. "No..."

Eggman tossed a paper away. "How about the **Rookie-Champion-Ultimate-Mega-Elim-bot**?"

Decoe shook his head. "No..."

"**Egg-Exter-Monster-Bot**?" Eggman asked.

Bocoe shook his head. "No..."

Eggman snarled as he tossed another paper away. "How about the **Creature-Monster-Exterminator-Bot**?"

Decoe shook his head. "No..."

"How about **Egg-Eggy-Egger**? **Queen-King-Jack**? **X-Y-Z**? **Wind-Earth-Fire**? **Red-Blue-Yellow**? **1-2-3**?" Eggman repeated. "**Ace-Spades-Diamonds**? **Chick-Black-Darkness**? **White-Ultimate-Shining**?"

Both Bocoe and Decoe stopped and stared at Eggman with strange looks. "Erm..."

Eggman sighed. "All right... any ideas...?"

Decoe shook his head. "No, Doctor. No idea at all..."

Bocoe sighed. "Eggman-sama, what if we name E-477V the **Level-Blaster**?"

Eggman threw the papers around with a cry of joy. "**YES! YES! YES! THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA I'VE JUST THOUGHT UP!** I shall name the E-477V the **Level-Blaster**! Because of the immense power I have given to it, it can even knock out a Mega level Digimon! Hahahaha! Collecting the Chaos Emeralds will be a piece of cake!"

They walked into the huge hangar where the E-477V, Level-Blaster, rested. Glancing at the clock, Bocoe noticed it was 9:00 in the morning. "There's only three hours left until full power has returned to the Chaos Emeralds, Doctor Eggman. What shall we do while we wait...?"

Stroking his chin, Eggman walked over to his new invention and grinned. "Nothing... the Level-Blaster can easily overcome the Pokemon, Digimon and even Sonic himself! Are there any weaknesses...? I can still remember how Sonic and that blasted echidna defeated me in my Egg Emperor!"

Decoe shook his head. "No worries, Eggman-sama. We made sure that there are no weaknesses in E-477V. We even gave him some upgrades which should be quite useful."

"Really...?" Eggman asked, with a grin. "Like what...?"

Bocoe held up a blueprint. "Multiple arms to fire at Digimon either at the Rookie, Champion, Armour, Ultimate or Mega levels. Just in case they aren't all of the same level..."

Smiling, Eggman patted Bocoe on the head before slapping Decoe in the back. "EGGS-cellent, you two! With this special weapon, the Chaos Emeralds are mine! **MUAHAHAHAHA!**"

0000000000000000000000000000

Jeri smiled as she walked into the classroom, finding Takato sitting at their desk. She sat down beside him, placing her books on the table. "Good morning, Takato. Sleep well...?"

Smiling, Takato nodded. "Yeah, Jeri. I slept well, kinda..." He sighed. "Man, for some strange reason, I'm glad to be back at school. It's hard to believe that after what Guilmon and I went through yesterday, I still have to attend classes just to get a good education."

Jeri placed her hand onto Takato's shoulder. "Cheer up, Takato. I've heard that Miss Asaji will be keeping us busy for today. We're going to do a play done by the British author, Shakespeare."

"Really...?" Takato asked, raising an eyebrow. "I wonder which play we're gonna read..."

Kazu walked in, grumbling under his breath. "Can't he stick with one car instead of the other...?"

Kenta snickered. "Sorry, Kazu... looks like Guardromon has fallen for a Honda car."

Sighing, Kazu sat down at their desk. "Too bad it has to be Miss Asaji's car..." He rubbed his forehead. "Guardromon..."

"Yes...?"

Kazu, along with Takato, Jeri and Kenta, blinked and turned around to see Guardromon standing at the back of the classroom. Their jaws dropped. "**GUARDROMON...?**"

Guardromon held his hand up. "How you're doing, Kazu...?"

Westsu and Tase-san walked into the classroom and noticed Guardromon at the back of the room. Westsu sighed. "Oh, great... it's that nutcase again..."

Tase-san rubbed his head. "So, that explains why some of the doors looked a bit bigger..."

Jumping out of his seat, Kazu ran over to Guardromon. "**YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU HERE...?**"

"I'm being punished..." Guardromon whimpered. "I'm getting detention..."

Kazu facefaulted.

Kenta sweatdropped. "**DETENTION...?** This is a first... a Digimon getting detention... why?"

You-kin entered the classroom with Rai, smirking when she heard what Kenta said. "Didn't you hear...? When Miss Asaji caught that robot trying to give her car flowers, Mr. Toshiaki Mori convinced the Principal to put Guardromon into detention."

Rai sighed. "Miss Asaji looked at them if they were from another planet..."

"**THEY ARE!**" Kazu screamed before glancing at Guardromon. "And how did he get in here, anyway...?"

Guardromon pointed to the classroom door, which looked a bit bigger now. "I went through that door..."

Tase-san sighed. "Like I said before... that explains why some of the doors look bigger now..."

Miss Asaji walked into the classroom, holding a pile of books when she noticed Kazu speaking to Guardromon. "Ah, Kazu... this is your Digimon, right? I'm sure you know what is happening, hmm?"

Kazu sat back down at his seat, grumbling. "Yeah... I'm guessing I have to pay for the damage he did to the doorways?"

Miss Asaji shook her head. "Nope... the Principal has decided that if any Digimon have misbehaved, they'll get detention. Which is why he's leaving the doorways alone... just in case Guardromon misbehaves again..."

Rai scoffed. "And what are the chances of that happening...?"

Kazu checked his watch. "In five minutes... maybe."

Sighing, Ms. Asaji glanced at Takato, Jeri and Kenta. "What about you...? You've got Digimon, right? If you've brought them to school, how will they behave?"

Kenta glanced at Takato and Jeri before looking back at his teacher. "MarineAngemon is quiet and timid, so he won't be a problem..."

Jeri nodded. "Leomon is very loyal, polite and very well behaved."

Takato sighed. "Guilmon... he tends to stay out of trouble... as long it doesn't involve food... However, Henry Wong has a Digimon called a Terriermon... and **HE'S** a different story..."

"So, we'll be seeing him in detention a lot, huh...?" Westsu grumbled.

Picking up the books, Asaji glanced at Kazu. "Before I begin the class, Kazu... is there anything else you should tell Guardromon not to do?"

Getting up, Kazu walked over to his Digimon. "**PLENTY**... So, you better start off without me. I'll be **REALLY** busy!"

Sighing, Miss Asaji picked up a book and showed it to her students. "Today, class, we're going to read Shakespeare's most tragic play ever, Hamlet."

Takato smiled. "It is tragic... we're gonna read it."

Jeri giggled. "Takato... stop..."

"I want some of you students to be the main characters of this book." Miss Asagi said as she picked up the books and handing them to the class one by one. "For example, Takato. You'll be playing as Claudius. Westsu will be King Hamlet and Tase-san will be Laertes. Jeri, you'll play Getrude and Ophelia while Kenta plays Horatio."

Takato nodded. "OK."

Jeri smiled. "This'll be intresting."

Westsu sighed. "I'm gonna be playing as the old bore..."

Tase-san grinned. "You're not old, but you're boring."

Westsu glared at his friend. "Zip it..."

Kenta looked at the book carefully. "What about the main character of the book, Prince Hamlet?"

Asaji grinned. "Oh, that's easy..." She only had two books left on her desk and she picked up one. "Prince Hamlet is a tragic character, trying to get over the death of his father and the shock of his own mother marrying his father's brother. Prince Hamlet is also the type of character who speaks a lot, doesn't turn the volume of his voice down and never shuts up."

Kazu tapped Guardromon on his armour. "Do you understand?"

Guardromon nodded. "Yes, Kazu. I do."

Sighing, Kazu rubbed his forehead. "Good. So what've I missed..." He turned around to see the entire class, Miss Asaji included, glaring at him with a grin. He sweatdropped. "Erm... what? Do I have something on my face...?"

Guardromon nodded. "Of course, Kazu. You've got eyes, ears, a nose, some hair and a big mouth."

Kazu facefaulted. "**ARGH!**"

Miss Asaji chuckled. "And there's our Hamlet."

Takato nodded. "Yeah... he's a ham all right..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Up on Angel Island...

Apart from Izzy, Mimi, Ken and their Digimon, the Digidestined of Azulongmon's realm stared at stared at Ash, digesting what he had just told them. Tai was the first to speak up. "So... let me get this straight, you want a flying Digimon to help you to Shinjuku so you can find a Chaos Emerald in order to help Sceptile...?"

Ash nodded. "Yes! It's really important! With that Emerald, we can get rid of whatever is preventing Sceptile from using his attacks! However, Izzy isn't here and only Tails can fly the Tornado 2!"

Picking up an apple and taking a bite out of it, Matt frowned as he swallowed. "There is one problem... After what Lucemon pulled off yesterday, Biyomon and Hawkmon are still resting. Even though they were physically healed by Gallantmon Shining Mode's attack and are getting a good night's rest, they still need to recover from the shock..."

Biyomon nodded. "Yeah... Lucemon was so powerful! He's scary!"

Gatomon hissed. "He almost looked like Myotismon... both of them are at the Ultimate level... with fang-like teeth..." She slammed her paw on the ground. "But... much more powerful!"

Misty closed her eyes. "They're right, Ash. Even though ChaosGallantmon was destroyed, we still have to deal with the likes of Lucemon... I was scared to learn that the child-like Lucemon we saw in that abandoned warehouse can become something so powerful as... Chaos Mode..."

May shivered. "He even took out BlackWarGreymon... a Mega. A level higher than Ultimate... the same level he was on when he attacked us... I dread to think what would have happened if we used our Pokemon on him..." She started to sob. "He would... he would... he would..."

Looking at his two friends, Ash bowed his head. "I'm sorry, you guys... I'm sorry..."

Placing her hand on May's shoulder, Misty smiled. "I know, Ash. I know..."

Davis stood up. "Why not use a flying Digimon that wasn't attacked by Lucemon or captured by him...?"

May sighed. "Like who...?"

Veemon jumped up and down. "Like me! Imperialdramon!"

Agumon poked Veemon in the side. "Problem is... for you to become Imperialdramon, we need Wormmon as well. ExVeemon and Stingmon have to DNA Digivolve into Paildramon, then Mega-Digivolve to form Imperialdramon."

Veemon sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... oops..."

TK chuckled. "Well... we can still use Imperialdramon. After all, we have more than one Veemon..."

Misty smiled. "The Veemon from Silesia! Where is he right now...?"

Cody jerked a thumb to the forest area. "He's in the forest with Vulko, BlackAgumon and the Spirit Digidestined. They're wondering if they can alter the Spirit Evolution."

Ash raised his eyebrows. "Why would they do a thing like that...?"

Cody sighed. "DaiPenmon."

Ash sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... never mind..."

Misty grabbed Ash's arm and dragged him away. "Come on, Ash. Let's hurry!"

Watching the three trainers leaving, TK smiled and picked up Patamon. "Come on, Patamon."

Patamon nodded. "OK, TK."

Confused, Sora stood up. "TK... Where are you going...?"

"I'm gonna help Ash with his problems." TK explained. "I know how I would feel if Patamon couldn't use his attacks."

Davis nodded. "I understand, TK." He got up and grinned. "I'm coming as well!"

Veemon cheered. "All right, Davis! Let's go!"

Yolei glanced at the others. "Who else should go with them...?"

Tai shook his head. "No one... we can't send **ALL** of the Digidestined to Shinjuku just to collect one colourful jewel. Besides, five Digidestined is enough."

Matt snapped his fingers. "That's right! Izzy, Ken and Mimi are still back at HYPNOS! Ken is still recovering from Lucemon's attacks and Izzy headed back to HYPNOS to review that data disk. Mimi... well, who knows..."

Yolei hit Matt on the back of his head. "Hey! Mimi's **GREAT!** Do **NOT** diss the emotional Mimi!"

Matt rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Great... Mimi's got her own fanclub..."

Hawkmon sweatdropped. "I think Yolei has hit her head harder than I thought..."

Kari glanced at Tai. "So, what are the plans for the moment...?"

"We're doing what Azulongmon told us." Tai said. "We're gonna have to stay in the Real World until he and Zhuqiaomon have come up with a plan to locate the key more easily. As for Lucemon, no doubt he's still licking his wounds after what Takato and Guilmon pulled off yesterday."

Agumon nodded. "That's right. Now that we have Gallantmon Shining Mode on our side, Lucemon will be fearing for his own safety once he realises that he could easily get killed by the shining knight."

Rubbing her elbows, Kari frowned and stared at the ground. "I dunno... something doesn't feel right..."

Joe smiled. "Cheer up, Kari... Davis and TK will be fine... they're just picking up a Chaos Emerald, that's all..."

"It's not the Chaos Emerald..." Kari whispered. "It's something else... in the future... I can't describe it, but..."

Gatomon placed her paw on Kari's side. "I know, Kari... I know. We'll be ready... someday..."

00000000000000000000000000000

With the quest for the Central Key cancelled for a while, Yugi and the others choice but to wait in Shinjuku before before Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon could figure out what to do next. The problem was that none of Yugi's friends knew what to do. Others just followed their regular daily routine like Kaiba, who was busy in his office at Kaibacorp.

Yugi decided to take Solomon Muto around Shinjuku while Serenity took Tea and SnowAgumon to talk to Mai. Duke was using his laptop to hook up to the internet to check out some stuff.

Joey and Tristan, however...

A vein was popping out of Duke's head as he typed into his laptop with Joey and Tristan looking over his shoulders. "Would you guys mind...?"

Joey shrugged. "Mind what...? We're just lookin', Duke."

Tristan nodded. "Yeah... just keep doing whatever you're doing."

Snarling, Duke whirled around and glared at the two friends. "How can I continue what I was doing if **YOU ARE LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER...?** It's really getting distracting!"

"Then, stop looking at us and get back to the laptop!" Joey said. "You should concentrate!"

Tristan nodded. "Yeah!"

Duke sighed. "Yeah... you're right... I should concentrate on this..." He picked up a pillow and slammed it into Joey's face. "There... that did the trick..."

Joey grumbled as he got up off the floor and rubbed his mouth. "Thanks a lot..."

Shaking his head, Tristan glanced at Duke. "Listen... we wanna check out the new Duel Academy page that lists the best Duelists! Can't we take a look...?"

Duke shrugged. "Sure... you could have asked."

Joey and Tristan facefaulted.

Tristan grumbled. "I told you we should have asked..."

Joey grinned sheepishly. "Hey... I thought he would understand why we were being so nosy..."

"What am I...? Psychic...?" Duke muttered as he brought up the Duel Academy page on his laptop screen. "Ah... here we go."

Tristan grinned as he sat beside Duke and took a close look at the screen. "OK... where shall we start off...?"

Joey pointed to an icon on the page. "How about this one...? A page about the Duelists that are part of the Academy, **BUT** are Legendary. You know... top Duelists that makes the status and such...?"

Duke sweatdropped. "Like... **YOU?**"

Joey grinned. "Oh yeah... me! I wonder what sort of title I should have as a Legendary Duelist...?"

Tristan sighed. "How about _Huge-Ego, Big Mouth, Underdog_?"

Joey shook his head. "Nah... bit over the top..."

Tristan facefaulted.

Duke clicked on the page. "OK... Here we go. It's just starting, but... there are four Duelists that have become Legendary... and you're one of them, Joey!"

Joey pranced around the room, cheering. "**OH YEAH! OH YEAH! WHO'S THE MAN? OH YEAH!**"

Tristan pointed to some words on the top of the screen. "What does that say...?"

Duke leaned in closer. "Let's see... The Legendary Duelists who entered Battle City and fought bravely to the end where only one became the ultimate Duelist Champion... the King of Games!"

"I'm one of the four! I'm one of the four!" Joey said, continuing his cheer.

Duke sweatdropped. "Written... and requested by... Seto Kaiba."

Joey facefaulted. "**OH NO!**"

Tristan sweatdropped as well. He knew what Kaiba might have put on Joey's bio on the page. "Oh yes..."

Inumon walked out of a room and noticed Joey on the ground. "Erm... I don't wanna know..."

Joey got up. "Don't wanna know what...?"

Inumon shrugged. "I dunno... I just... don't wanna know..."

Joey sweatdropped. "That... makes sense..."

Duke glanced at the page. "OK... The bio of the Duelists will give out the Duelist's name... title... type of deck and signature cards. Including how many wins and losses they each had."

Tristan pointed to a picture. "Like... him?"

Smiling, Duke nodded. "Yeah. Yugi Muto. His titles include the King of Games, Battle City Champion and Duelist Kingdom Champion. His type of deck is an Earth/Dark deck. Although, he does have a few other monsters that aren't Earth or Dark like Watapon and the Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beggining. His signature cards include the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Kuriboh and the three Egyptian God cards. His win ratio is large, but he has lost once."

Joey sighed. "Against Kaiba in Duelist Kingdom."

Scrolling down, Duke narrowed his eyes. "Seto Kaiba. His titles include the Ex-Champion of Duel Monsters and 3rd place in the Battle City finals. His type of deck is Light/Dragon. His signature cards include the three Blue Eyes White Dragons, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and the XYZ Dragon Cannon."

Inumon looked over Duke's shoulder. "They didn't leave Obelisk the Tormentor in...?"

Duke shook his head. "No... what's the point of putting in a card that he no longer owns?"

Inumon sweatdropped. "Point..."

Duke stroked his chin. "Kaiba's win ratio is pretty big. However, according to this, he's lost about... 3 times?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah... twice against Yugi and once against Pegasus."

"Right... and here you are, Joey." Duke said, going onto another bio. "Joseph Wheeler... Do you really want to know your titles, Joey...?"

Joey nodded. "Of course..."

Duke sighed. "All right. Joey, your titles include... Second runner up of Duelist Kingdom, fourth runner-up of Battle City, Dueling Monkey and Underdog."

Joey facefaulted. "**GAH!** Somehow, I knew Kaiba would put that in there..."

Tristan nodded. "Somehow, I knew that too..."

Duke continued to read the bio. "Your type of deck is known as the Lucky Warrior deck, in which you use Warrior monsters along with effects of monsters, Spells or Trap cards that has to do with luck. Your signature cards are the, Flame Swordsman, Baby Dragon, Time Wizard, Thousand Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Jinzo and Gilford the Lightning. And your win ratio is... zero. And your losing ratio is... over 2 thousand..."

Joey ran over to a window and yelled through it. "**KAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAA...!**"

Tristan sweatdropped. "Let's... skip the others..."

Duke nodded. "OK... I'll turn over to a new page..."

Inumon sighed. "Quickly!"

Sighing, Duke typed on the laptop. "Getting back on topic... I've uploaded the top five Duelists of Duel Academy's students. They are Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, Zane Truesdale, Chazz Princeton and Jaden Yuki."

Tristan rubbed his hands. "All right... let's start off with Zane Truesdale."

Nodding, Duke clicked on the icon and sighed. "All right. Zane Truesdale. His Duel Academy Rank is Obelisk Blue and he is currently known as the Academy Emperor because of his great skills. He was given the title has the Kaiser because he is highly respected. And a Duel with Zane is reserved only for the elite."

Joey blinked. "Reserved only for the elite...?" He turned to Tristan. "You said that you and Zane had a Duel. If Zane only Duels people who are suppose to be elite... then, why did Zane face you on Sunday when you and Yugi were visiting Duel Academy?"

Tristan sighed. "No doubt Dr. Crowler asked Zane to Duel me. Although Crowler is a jerk, Zane's actually a nice guy. Not only is he highly respected, but he also respects his opponents."

"He's like a younger version of Kaiba because Zane uses a Cyber Dragon deck. While Kaiba has three Blue Eyes White Dragons, Zane has three Cyber Dragons." Duke said. "His signature cards are the three Cyber Dragons, Cyber End Dragon and Power Bond."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Power... Bond...?"

Tristan nodded. "Yeah... it's a special Polymerization-type Spell card for Machine monsters only... Zane used that to beat me in his second turn. I gotta tell ya, Cyber End Dragon is **TOUGH!**"

Duke's jaw dropped. "No way... according to Zane's win and loss ratio... **HE NEVER LOST A DUEL!**"

Joey and Tristan gasped. "**WHAT?**"

Inumon cringed. "Whoa... he must **REALLY** be tough..."

Nodding, Duke clicked on another picture. "I'll say... Next, Chazz Princeton. Duel Academy Rank is Silfer Red. His deck is very unique. He runs a deck combined with the VWXYZ cards, the Armed Dragon cards and the Ojama Trio cards. His signature cards are the Armed Dragon LV7, VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black."

Joey sweatdropped. "Ojamas...? They're weak monsters with no ATK points! Why would he use a deck like that...?"

Tristan shrugged. "I dunno... we better ask Yugi to see if he knows about the Ojama Trio..."

"Alexis Rhodes. Her Duel Academy Rank is Obelisk Blue." Duke continued. "She uses a Cyber Girls deck. Her signature cards are the Cyber Blader and her three Cyber Angel Ritual monsters... Cyber Angel - Benten, Cyber Angel - Idaten and Cyber Angel - Dakini. Her win ratio is good and she's only lost once."

Tristan frowned. "And currently, her older brother is missing..."

Joey flinched. "That sucks..."

Inumon rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sure he'll turn up... so, who's next?"

Duke clicked on another picture. "Bastion Misawa. A Ra Yellow student. He actually uses **SIX **decks... each based on a element. At last check he has a Water deck, Earth deck, Wind deck, Fire deck, Light deck or a Darkness deck. His signature cards include Vorse Raider and Water Dragon. His win ratio is good and he also only lost once."

"I met that kid in Duel Academy. He's pretty smart... and very knowledgeable about Duel Monsters." Tristan said before he grinned and looked at Joey. "Smarter than you..."

Joey fumed. "**TRISTAN...!**"

Sweatdropping, Inumon edged away. "Volcanic eruption will begin in 5 minutes..."

Duke quickly clicked on the last bio. "And finally, Jaden Yuki. A Slifer Red student. He runs an Elemental Hero deck. His signature cards are Winged Kuriboh and the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. His win ratio is big and... big surprise, he's only lost once, just like everyone else around here..."

Tristan smirked. "Jaden is a very skilled Duelist, you guys. It's a shame he and his friends aren't helping us in our current situation. I mean, we could use more help."

Joey shook his head. "No way, Tristan. They're just kids... we can't drag 'em out of their lives just to go on a mission that could leave us dead or alive... I mean, I'm already nervous about having an eight-year old kid as part of the group..."

"You mean Vulko...?" Duke asked. He frowned and nodded. "Yeah, Joey's right, Tristan. You guys are doing fine without them. So, it's best to let them do their own thing while you do your own."

Tristan nodded. "I know, but... it's just that I have a feeling that something terrible is gonna happen..."

Joey closed his eyes. "I see... I know how you feel, Tristan... I fear something IS gonna happen someday... and we have to be ready for it."

000000000000000000000000000000

Chuckling, Lucemon clapped his hands as he sat in his chair. "Beautiful, Madoudramon... just beautiful..."

Madoudramon nodded as he crossed his arms. "Yes... I am pleased that you agree to my ideas..."

Lucemon grinned. "Oh..., but I do... I do..." He got up. "With your plans... I'll be back on my feet after what happened yesterday..." He grinned. "Oh, yes... I'll finally claim my newest warrior on Thursday... **ONCE** we've prepared everything for tomorrow."

Slowly nodding, Madoudramon turned around. "Or tonight... my preparations take quite some time. However, that time will pull off perfect."

Nodding, Lucemon poked his head out and glanced at a DarkKnightmon. "You there... bring me the prisoner!"

The DarkKnightmon nodded. "Yes, sir!"

As Lucemon came back in, Madoudramon glanced at the Fallen Angel. "Why do you want Velene here...? She'll be used as part of my plan in two days time..."

Lucemon chuckled. "I know... which is why the next two days, she'll be serving me by doing the housework." He glanced around, smirking. "Or, should I say... tentwork..."

Madoudramon lowed his head. "I see... but won't she refuse to become your servant?"

Lucemon flexed his right hand, giving off a sick grin. "I don't need her permission... all I need is her body to work... tiring her out so she won't cry for help... which is why her body will be working... and her mind will be sleeping..."

Madoudramon nodded. "Of course... just make sure you don't kill her... otherwise, the distraction plan will not work. Instead, they'll kill the dark side of Velene... Dark Fox."

"Oh, don't worry, my dear friend. She won't die." Lucemon said, chuckling. "Not yet, anyway... not until I give Dark Fox a special offer... two for the price of one..."

Turning around, Madoudramon nodded. "All right. Hopefully, by tonight, BlackGuilmon will be fully recovered for this important mission... By that time, my spell will be working." He started to walk out of the tent. "I'll be busy preparing the spell... make sure no one disturbs me..."

Lucemon smiled. "Of course, Madoudramon... take your time..."

As Madoudramon went through the tent door, an angry yell was heard. "_**LET ME GO! LET ME GO NOW!**_"

Lucemon smirked. "Ah... she's here..."

The DarkKnightmon walked into the tent, holding a struggling Velene. She wasn't too happy to see Lucemon. "You...! Who was that Digimon...? I've never seen him before! Come to think of it, I've never heard of his kind before!"

Smiling, Lucemon sat down in his seat. "He's the one who saved BlackGuilmon from being killed by Gallantmon's Shining Explosion attack. He is called Madoudramon and he'll be helping me reclaim what I lost yesterday. And believe me, my dear... his plans are foolproof!"

Velene smirked. "As long as SkullSatamon is around, none of your plans are foolproof!"

"Funny..." Lucemon said, grinning. "Also, you'll be happy to know that you'll be of some use to us..."

Velene raised an eyebrow. "And that makes me happy... how?"?"

Lucemon shook a finger. "Ah ah ah... Not telling you, my dear. Let's just say that your fate rests in the hands of your son... and a friend of his..."

Velene gasped. "What are you planning, Lucemon?" Her eyes widened in fear. "Come to think of it... what have you and Madoudramon been planning about...?"

Lucemon grinned. "I've made you very curious, Velene. **VERY** curious..." He flexed his hand. "Oh, yes... before this 'fate' will begin... you'll be doing some housework for me..."

Velene narrowed her eyes. "Don't you mean... tentwork...? And besides, there's no way I'll serve you, Lucemon! You can try, but I will never clean up your dirty work!"

Grinning, Lucemon brought up a dark blue orb in his right hand and held it in front of Velene's face. "Who says that I need permission to have you be my servant...? Figure it out, Velene... before it's too late..."

Gasping in horror, Velene tried to struggle out of DarkKnightmon's arms. "No! Get away! **DON'T DO IT! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!**"

Laughing, Lucemon shoved the blue sphere into Velene's head. "Goodnight, Velene! Pleasent dreams!"

Velene responded with an ear-piercing scream...

000000000000000000000000000000000

Vulko gasped, his ears perking up. "Mo...Momma...?"

Confused, BlackAgumon glanced at Vulko with a concerned look on his face. "Vulko? Something wrong?"

Vulko glanced back at BlackAgumon with a fake smile. "No... it's nothing. I'm okay..."

BlackAgumon sighed. "Good..." He sweatdropped. "Still at it..."

Tommy was shaking his D-Tector in fury. "AncientMegatheriumon! AncientMegatheriumon! Come out as Kumamon and talk to me! I demand to know why you created DaiPenmon!** I DEMAND IT NOW...!**"

Takuya sweatdropped. "Tommy... you have to accept the truth... DaiPenmon is the Legendary Advance Warrior of Ice. I mean, it's not that bad... is it?"

Tommy pointed at Takuya. "**YOUR** Advance form, Aldamon, looked like you've fused Agunimon and BurningGreymon together!" He pointed at Koji. "His Beowolfmon looks like a fused form of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon! Same goes for Reichmon, JetSilphymon and RhinoKabuterimon!"

JP stepped forward. "Actually, Tommy... RhinoKabuterimon doesn't show any parts of Beetlemon or MetalKabuterimon..."

Tommy narrowed his eyes. "Is RhinoKabuterimon a beetle-like Digimon like Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon...?"

Sweatdropping, JP nodded. "Er... yeah..."

"**THERE'S MY POINT!**" Tommy yelled out. "Kumamon is a small, white, teddy-bear Digimon! Korikkakumon is a large, yeti-like Digimon! And what do I come out as in my Fusion Evolution form...? No parts of Kumamon or Korikkakumon! Just a large blue penguin!"

Zoe sweatdropped. "Boy... this is a side of Tommy that I never want to see again."

Koji nodded. "He has a point, though... why did AncientMegatheriumon create DaiPenmon?"

Takuya sighed. "I'm sticking with the idea that AncientMegatheriumon was drunk when he did it."

Koichi chuckled. "I'm sure you would..."

BlackAgumon sweatdropped. "Who knew that Tommy's anger was so dangerous... I feel sorry for any evil Digimon that stands in his way while he's evolved into DaiPenmon..."

Silesian Veemon sighed. "Yeah... just ask the 250 DarkKnightmon that got their butts kicked by him yesterday..."

Moments ago, the Digidestined decided to ask the Spirits if there was a way to alter their Advance forms into something else. Tommy tried to call for AncientMegatheriummon to come out as Kumamon, but he was hiding for a good reason. Takuya talked to AncientGreymon's spirit, shaped like Agunimon, and learned that they could alter Advance form to something different and something that doesn't look stupid...

The only drawback was that they could alter the Advance form **BEFORE** they activated Fusion Evolution. In other words, because Tommy has activated Fusion Evolution nearly a week ago... he was stuck as DaiPenmon. And did he take it well?

"**ANCIENTMEGATHERIUMON...!**" Tommy roared, shaking his D-Tector.

Of course not...

Zoe slapped her head. "All right, that's it!" She grabbed Tommy's ear. "I'm sorry, Tommy, but you've got to keep yourself under control! I know your Advance Ice form looks silly and stuff, but it's something you have to deal with!"

Tommy was about to reply to Zoe when he remembered what he had learned. He remembered that his older brother, Yutaka was always mean to him. However, during his fight against a three-headed fiery Digimon named Asuramon, Tommy realized that it was Yutaka's way of telling him to be more independent and realized that he wouldn't always get his way in life. Tommy would have to accept the fact that DaiPenmon would always be his Advance form, like it or not.

Rubbing his ear, Tommy sighed. "You're right, Zoe... sorry..."

Takuya and JP's jaws dropped. Takuya was the first to speak. "Tommy... calmed down...?"

JP nodded slowly. "Yeah... man, Zoe must have special powers or something..."

Zoe blushed. "Oh... stop it, you two... I guess Tommy just forgot a life lesson he learned during our good old days in the Digital World, right Tommy?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah... I'm sorry, you guys, for acting like this..."

Koji smiled. "Don't worry about it... if you're still not okay with being DaiPenmon... you can still evolve into either Kumamon or Korikkakumon. After all, just because we've got the ability to Fusion Evolve doesn't mean we can't evolve into our Human or Beast forms again..."

Koichi nodded. "That's right."

Tommy smiled. "You're right... Thanks, guys..."

A slight cough was heard behind them. Everyone turned around to see Ash, Misty, May, Davis and TK standing nearby with Pikachu, Veemon and Patamon. Ash stepped forward. "Hey, guys... we need a favour..."

Takuya blinked. "Favour...? What sort of favour...?"

Ash sighed. "Let me explain..."

00000000000000000000000000

The bell rang, signaling that it was now break time in Takato's school.

"Momentai, Henry..." Terriermon moaned.

Walking out of the front gate was Henry, exhausted as Terriermon stood on his shoulder. "Momentai yourself, Terriermon... Oh man... what a way to spend the next two days..."

Terriermon giggled. "Well, at least it wasn't my fault..."

Henry sighed. "There's a first time for everything..."

"Hey, Henry!" Came Takato's voice as he, Jeri and Kenta walked out of the main doors of school. "How are you?"

Turning around, Henry smiled. "I'm fine, you guys... Where's Kazu...?"

Kenta snickered. "Back in the classroom, trying to knock some sense into Guardromon."

Henry nodded. "I see..." He blinked. "Erm, repeat that... **GUARDROMON...?** Isn't he too big to get inside a classroom...?"

Sighing, Takato nodded. "Yeah, Henry... he's big... and he's able to get inside the classroom..."

"May I ask **WHY** Guardromon is inside the classroom...?" Terriermon asked. "I mean, it's not like that boltbrain is in the classroom, getting detention."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Boltbrain... Terriermon, what have I said about making up words...?"

Terriermon hopped up and down. "Aw, come on, Henry... with any luck, boltbrain could be a new name for a Pokemon!"

Sweatdropping, Henry shook his head. "How do I put up with him...? Anyway, what's Guardromon in the classroom for...?"

Jeri giggled. "Detention."

Terriermon cheered. "**HOORAY! I WAS RIGHT ONCE AGAIN!**"

"I'll never live this down..." Henry muttered. "And what is Guardromon in detention for...?"

"For making moves on Miss Asaji's Honda car." Kenta explained. "The P.E. teacher and the Principal both agreed to send Guardromon into dentention... the Principal has decided to give Digimon detention if they misbehave..."

Henry grinned at his Digimon. "Which means... **YOU'LL** get detention as well..."

Terriermon pretended to be offended. "What...? Me...? Why...?"

Shaking his head, Henry didn't look amused. "Never mind... Anyway, you guys... I have to head on home..."

Takato looked confused. "Why...? It's still a school day..."

"I know, but my teacher gave me special permission to go home to do a report on Shinjuku Battle City..." Henry explained. "The problem is that this report has to be done in 10 pages with the amount of 50, 000 words or more."

Takato cringed. "Ouch... what did he make you do that for...?"

Henry blushed. "Maybe because I beat his son in a Duel at the start of Battle City... and because it was just starting, he had only one Locator card so..."

"He was knocked out of the tournament..." Jeri whispered. "Boy, your teacher is really nasty..."

"Lucky for me, he's just the temporary teacher." Henry said. "My real teacher is pregnant and she'll be giving birth soon. I have a feeling that when she finds out that the replacement teacher has forced one of her best students to do a stupid 10-page report, he'll get an earache from her."

Takato laughed. "I'll guess that'll be true... so, how are you gonna do the report...?"

Henry stroked his chin. "Well... I guess I can write about how well you, Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Phillipe, Ryo, Rika and Kazu did in the Battle City tournament, Takato. How you guys used your decks and which of your Duels were most memorable."

Kenta sniggered. "Better not tell Kazu about that or his ego will go over the top."

Jeri giggled. "Yeah... no kidding."

Terriermon grinned. "Well... if I was Henry, I would write the words **VERY** big on the pages so I could make sure I'd get to the 50, 000 word mark."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Great... so if you were me, you would make the 10 pages into 50, 000 pages, right...? Or, if you did both sides, 100, 000 pages?"

Terriermon sweatdropped. "I'm glad I'm not in school... as a human, that is..."

Shaking his head, Henry smiled. "Well... considering how hard I work at it, I think the number of words that will count on the pages will be over 50, 000... The problem is, the deadline is on Friday."

Kenta's jaw dropped. "**FRIDAY...?** You have to do a 10-page report on Battle City with 50, 000 words or more before handing it in on Friday...? Man, this replacement teacher must really have a grudge on ya!"

Takato nodded. "That's right... Man, what a jerk."

Henry shrugged. "I know, but who knows... maybe this report will be fun to do..."

Kenta shook his head. "No, Henry. Trust me, reports are **NO** fun to write!"

Smiling, Henry nodded. "OK, OK... Have you seen Phillipe...? Or heard from him...?"

Jeri nodded. "Yeah, Miss Asaji said he'd be coming in this afternoon. He finally recovered from that illness that forced him to miss yesterday's classes... Why do you ask...?"

Takato already knew what Henry was gonna say. "Saya... you want to know if we're going to tell Phillipe about Saya...?"

Henry sighed. "Yeah... I think we should tell him about her..."

Kenta shook his head. "Not a good idea, Henry... Remember Phillipe's Duel against Yugi last week...? He was so angry, so dark... even though he snapped out of it before he was defeated, I still think he's holding the anger within him."

Jeri nodded. "I agree... At first, Phillipe will be happy to learn that his older sister, Saya, survived the fire in France, but when he finds out that Saya has been brainwashed into thinking she's the Dark Magician Girl, working for evil, he might lose it again. I heard that he and Saya were very close to each other..."

Terriermon groaned. "It's like the Velene and Vulko problem here..."

Takato sighed. "I hate to say this, but we have to keep this a secret from Phillipe. We'll tell him the truth when the time is right... or after we free Saya from her trance."

Nodding slightly, Henry turned around. "I guess you're right... well, I'll head on home now. I'll see you guys later..."

Terriermon waved. "See ya! Don't wanna be ya!"

Takato smiled. "See you later, Henry!"

"**BYE!**" Both Jeri and Kenta called out.

While Henry walked through the main school gate with Terriermon and Takato walked away with Jeri and Kenta... a lone boy came out from behind a nearby school building with a look of shock and horror on his face.

"_Saya... is alive... and enslaved...?_" Whispered Phillipe. "_It can't... be..._"

0000000000000000000000000

Back on Angel Island...

"...And that's the whole story." Ash finished. "Can you help us?"

Silesian Veemon nodded. "Sure, Ash. I'll take you guys to Shinjuku."

Ash smiled. "Thanks!"

Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"

Davis stepped forward. "Me and TK are coming along as well... does anyone else want to come?"

The Spirit Digidestined, Vulko and BlackAgumon shook their heads. Takuya spoke up. "Nah... you guys can go ahead without us. You'll be fine..."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah... good luck finding that Chaos Emerald!"

Misty smiled. "Thanks!"

Silesian Veemon started to lead Ash, Misty, May, Davis, TK, Pikachu, Patamon and Veemon away. "OK... Let's go and find a clearing where I'll Warp-Digivolve into Imperialdramon. Then, when we land in Shinjuku, we'll head over to HYPNOS to check up with Sonic and Izzy before searching for that Emerald."

TK nodded. "Got it!"

Ash was grinning. "All right! Nothing is gonna spoil this! **NOTHING!**"

000000000000000000000000

Riding his his Egg-Mobile, Eggman was laughing as he flew through the sky with his new invention. "**HO HO HO HO!** In just a couple of minutes, the Chaos Emeralds will be back to their full strength! And once that happens, I'll simply have Level-Blaster take care of any pests while I collect the beautiful gem for myself. It's so easy! Nothing can go wrong..."

"_Dr Eggman!_" Came the voice of Bocoe from the radio.

Eggman fumed. "Apart the voice of one of my servants... What do you want?"

Decoe spoke up. "_We just remembered that the Level-Blaster **DOES** have a weakness..._"

Eggman's jaw dropped. "**WHAT...? WHERE...?**"

"_In the back... we forgot to put on a steel cover that would protect the main wires from being exposed!_" Bocoe said. "_Sorry, Doctor, but we were in a rush..._"

Eggman slapped his head. "You... I gave you plenty of time to prepare for this! Now what am I going to do?"

Decoe piped up. "_Simple... make sure they don't notice it. After all, they'll just attack the front area._"

Eggman grinned. "Yes... and by the time they figure out Level-Blaster's little weakness, I'll be on my way with the Chaos Emerald! Ho ho ho ho!"

As Eggman and his mysterious Level-Blaster flew away, a small bee flew into view behind them with a look of curiousity. "That was Eggman... and if what he said is true... I gotta tell Espio and Vector!"

00000000000000000000000

A businessman was walking in the park, speaking on his cellphone. "Yes, Kouta-san. Yes, Kouta-san. The business deal went through like a charm. I've got the contract with me. I'm glad I've pleased you, Kouta-san. What's that...? I can go on a vacation as a reward? Let me think about it..."

The massive form of the Silesian Imperialdramon Dragon Mode flew above him. "Here we are! Shinjuku Park! I'll just land here before anyone notices us!"

The businessman blinked as the Silesian Imperialdramon landed behind some trees, glowing as he de-Digivolved. He was still on the cellphone. "Erm... Kouta-san? You still on...? I think I'll take that vacation now..."

Behind the trees, Silesian Veemon smiled at the humans, Digimon and Pokemon that were with him. "All right... now that we're here, we can head on over to HYPNOS!"

TK nodded. "Yeah... and I think it's best that we also pick up a laptop from HYPNOS while we are there... so we can connect to HYPNOS and the Digital World in case Izzy isn't around."

Davis rubbed his head. "That's a good idea."

Ash held up Sceptile's Pokeball. "Come on... we better find Sonic quickly."

As the group headed to HYPNOS, a cat-like head with cream fur and a golden charm on his forehead popped out of the bushes with a grin on his face. "So... the twerp is here, hmm...? Looks like they'll be preparing for trouble soon..."

000000000000000000000

Deep inside HYPNOS, Ken walked into a darkened chamber while carrying Wormmon in his arms. "Hello, Mimi. Izzy."

Mimi smiled as she, Palmon and Tentomon sat at a table while Izzy worked on his laptop. "Ken! I'm so glad you're back on your feet. How do you feel...?"

Ken smiled. "I'm fine, thanks. And I'm glad to hear that everyone was safe after what happened yesterday..."

Wormmon nodded. "Yes... and it's a shame that we missed out on Gallantmon's Mode Change to Shining Mode. I'll bet it was a sight to behold."

Palmon nodded. "It was..."

Ken sat down at the table, placing Wormmon on his lap. "So... anything new, Izzy? Wormmon told me that you found something on that data disk that you brought in from the Digital World."

Izzy looked up. "I found a lot of things, Ken. And it turns out that there are **MORE** weapons that both Granasmon and Huanglongmon were creating..."

Mimi blinked. "They... were...?"

Izzy nodded. "Yes... however, they are incomplete. Allow me to explain. Last night, I found out there were five weapons that Granasmon and Huanglongmon created together before Granasmon's untimely death along with Valmarmon. The Ancient Delta, the Dragon Saber, the Omega Sword, the Phoenix Shield and Granasmon's own personal weapon, the Granasaber. It turns out that these five weapons were known collectively as the Five Divine Weapons."

"**INCLUDING** the Ancient Delta...?" Palmon repeated. "I thought it was also incomplete."

Tentomon nodded. "It is... sorta."

Izzy sighed. "There's not enough data on the Ancient Delta to confirm this. The only way to find out more about the Ancient Delta is to talk to Huanglongmon himself. Anyway, they were also creating a few more weapons to go with the others. The Dragon Shield, the Phoenix Saber, the Ultima Bow, the Luster Mallet, the Envoy Spear, the Excelion Gun and the Divine Dagger. Together, they are known as the Five Incomplete Divine Weapons."

Tentomon sweatdropped. "Too bad there are **SEVEN**..."

Izzy sighed. "I know... somebody made a typo there."

Mimi smiled. "Really...? That's cool... if Gallantmon has the Dragon Shield, he'll be known as the Dragon Warrior."

Ken chuckled. "A member of the Dra-Warrior clan, maybe..."

Mimi blinked. "Dra-Warrior...?"

Ken nodded. "Yeah... remember? Gennai told us about it."

Sweatdropping, Mimi giggled sheepishly. "I... kinda zoned out..."

"In front of a magazine filled with pretty clothes." Palmon added.

Wormmon sighed. "What's new...?"

"These seven weapons were being created at the same time that Huanglongmon and Granasmon were creating the Ancient Delta. It was just completed into weapon form!" Izzy explained. "They were going to infuse the seven weapons holy energy from Granasmon's own power, but..."

Ken sighed. "Granasmon had to face Valmarmon in a battle... and they both died..."

Izzy nodded. "That's right... they can still be used, but only by Digimon at the Mega level, by putting some of their energy into the weapon. Problem is, they're kind of like the Ancient Delta, Phoenix Shield and the Granasaber. All of their locations are unknown." He sighed. "That's all I've got so far..."

Mimi placed her hand on Izzy's shoulder. "Don't worry... you've done enough. Now that Ken is up, let's head back to Angel Island with Sonic and the others."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait!" Said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Sonic standing in the doorway. "We'll head back to Angel Island **AFTER** we collect the Chaos Emerald!"

Ken grinned. "So, the Emeralds are back to their full power...?"

Sonic nodded. "Yep. And one of 'em is in this town! Looks like we're going on a Jewel Hunt!"

Mimi beamed. "Oh... that's so cool! We're going shopping!"

Palmon sweatdropped. "Oh, Mimi... wrong Jewel Hunt..."

Sitting in another room were Davis, TK, Ash, Misty, May, Veemon, Patamon, Silesian Veemon, Pikachu, Tails and Shadow. Apart from Shadow and TK, all of them were sitting in front of the television, watching a program.

"So, that's the reason you're bringing that?" Shadow asked, pointing to an object underneath TK's arm.

TK nodded. He was holding a spare laptop underneath his arm. "Yeah. I decided to get one of these in case Izzy wasn't with us. I thought it would be a good idea and save us time from getting caught when we travel inside Imperialdramon."

Shadow nodded slowly. "I see..."

Davis was flicking through the channels, groaning. "Oh, man... nothing good on..."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, what a waste..."

Misty groaned. "Well, we're not here to watch TV... we're here to get the Chaos Emerald so we can help your Sceptile **AND** find a way to get home."

Ash lowered his head. "Yeah... okay..."

Davis raised an eyebrow as he came upon a news channel. "Hmm...? What's this...?"

On the TV was a female news anchor, looking confused as she was showing clips of large yellow machine flying through the air. "_Newsflash! A mysterious object has been sighted in downtown Shinjuku. The authorities say it is a Digimon called Bulbmon, but it doesn't look digital. In fact, it looks more mechanical..._"

Everyone kept a close look at the yellow object. It was shaped like a gon-cube with valves poking through the side, walking on four legs with a head at the top. Silesian Veemon frowned. "_Bulbmon... an Ultimate level, Data type, Machine Digimon. His special attacks is Mad Pump and Octagon Attack._ However, the lady is right... **THAT** isn't a Digimon!"

Tails gasped. There was a familiar symbol on the chest of the Bulbmon-like machine. "You're right! That's one of Dr. Eggman's inventions!"

Ash, Misty, May and Pikachu gasped. "**EGGMAN...?**" "**PIKA...?**"

Tails nodded. "Yeah... see that symbol on that robot's chest...? That's Eggman's symbol! He's back!"

May narrowed her eyes. "I remember Eggman... that jerk is the reason we're trapped in here!"

Misty looked confused. "What is Eggman planning...?"

Shadow and TK came over and the dark hedgehog began to explain. "It's simple, really... the Chaos Emeralds have returned to their full power. And the Doctor is going to get the Emerald in Shinjuku. He brought that thing along with him just in case anyone tries to stop him."

Davis smirked. "Well now, it's a crying shame that he'll be beaten by us so easily! We'll show him the power of Digimon! Right, Veemon...?"

Veemon nodded. "Right, Davis!"

Tails just stared at the screen where Eggman's invention was shown, deep in thought. "_Those two are saying that Eggman has never seen a Digimon before... I think they're wrong. If Eggman never saw a Digimon before, why did he base his new invention on a Digimon called Bulbmon...? Did he do research on the Digimon or just build that thing from his own vision...?_"

Sonic came into the room with Izzy, Mimi, Ken and their Digimon. He grinned. "So, Eggman is back? Excellent, I was wondering what happened to him when he went quiet all of the sudden..."

Tails smiled. "He's at downtown Shinjuku! That's gotta be where the Chaos Emerald is!"

Ash stood up. "We gotta hurry before it's too late!"

Sonic smirked. "Well then... what are we waiting for? **LET'S GO!**"

0000000000000000000000000000

Walking through the park, Henry was looking through a magazine while Terriermon rode on his shoulders. "Interesting... this is very interesting..."

"What about Henry...?" Terriermon asked.

Looking up, Henry smiled. "Well... it seems that Pegasus' company are making more Hero-based cards like the Elemental Heroes. He **IS** making more Elemental Heroes, but it's rumoured that the next batch of Hero cards are called D-Heroes."

Terriermon frowned. "D-Heroes, huh...? I wonder what the D stands for...?"

Glancing back at the magazine, Henry grinned. "Good question... I hope they come out soon. These new D-Heroes sounds very interesting. Very interesting indeed..."

Looking up, Terriermon blinked when he spotted something. "Wanna know what's interesting...? That massive Digimon over there!"

Gasping, Henry looked up and noticed a large yellow Digimon hovering past the park. "Is that... Bulbmon...?"

Terriermon sniffed the air and shook his head. "No way, Henzay! I can't pick up the scent from that Digimon! Either it's from Silesia or it's not a real Digimon!"

Narrowing his eyes, Henry put his magazine in his school bag and brought out his D-Power. "In any case, we better follow him and make sure he doesn't cause any damage to the town!"

Terriermon nodded. "All right, Henry!"

0000000000000000000000000000

In downtown Shinjuku...

Eggman chuckled. His E-477V, the Level-Blaster, was shaped like Bulbmon and caused the reporters and cameramen to run in terror. With the power to knock down every Digimon from Rookie to Mega, what better why to show its power by making it look like a Digimon...? "All right, Level-Blaster. I'm going to get the Chaos Emerald. You just keep an eye out for anyone that dares to stand in my way."

The yellow eyes of Level-Blaster flashed. "**UNDERSTOOD, DOCTOR.**"

Chuckling, Eggman drove his Egg-Mobile towards an alleyway. "Excellent. Excellent..."

"**EGGMAN...!**" Called a voice. Eggman turned around to see Sonic leading his friends, the Digidestined, and the Pokemon trainers into battle. Sonic grinned. "Long time no see, Eggy."

Eggman snarled. "Sonic... it** HAS** been a long time... However, I am making my return, with the help of my newest invention, the E-477V! Codename: Level-Blaster!"

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Level-Blaster...? Why name it like that...?"

Tails sighed. "I dunno, but we better be careful."

Ash yelled out. "**HEY! EGG-JERK! REMEMBER US...?**"

Staring at Ash, Eggman rubbed his chin. "You do look familiar..."

Looking back,_ Eggman remembered using his portal device with the seven Chaos Emeralds to look into Ash's world when he and his friends were at Kaze Town of the Hoenn region. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were nearby, facing against an invention of Eggman's called Metal-Shadow. He chuckled with glee as Ash and his friends looked up with a confused look on their faces, along with the defeated Team Rocket._

_Pikachu lifted his ears, hearing the sound of battle nearby between Sonic and his friends against Metal-Shadow. "Pika?"_

_"**HO HO HO HO!** My name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik! However, you can call me Dr Eggman, **YOUR NEW RULER!**" Eggman said, laughing._

_Edward looked at his Typhlosion, a small sweatdrop running down his forehead. "A weird object appeared in the sky and that crazy weirdo says he is going to be a new ruler? What a day..."_

_Typhlosion nodded. "Typh!"_

_May growled. "Hey! You think you can just waltz in here and try to take over our home? You must be the stupidest moron in the world!"_

_Bocoe and Decoe popped their heads beside Eggman, their eyes lowered in anger._

_"Hey! Eggman-sama isn't the stupidest moron in the world! He has an IQ of 300!" Bocoe yelled out, shoving his face in front of Eggman._

_Decoe did the same thing and joined Bocoe. "Yeah! Say that you're sorry to your new ruler!"_

_"How about this one...?" Eggman asked calmly before he yelled out in anger and pushed his two robots away from the portal. "**GET OUT OF MY FACE...!**"_

_Brendan was scratching the back of his head. "Whoa... I'd hate to see how he treats this world if he really does become our ruler."_

_His Sceptile and Ninetales nodded slowly._

Eggman snapped his fingers. "Oh yes... I do remember now... you are from that other world that I opened up with my portal device before Chaos Control happened..."

Misty nodded. "Yeah! And because of what you've done, we're stuck in this world!"

May nodded as well. "That's right! And we'll never let you take that Chaos Emerald!"

Scoffing, Eggman shook his head. "Oh, please... what can you do...?" He noticed the Digidestined. "And who are they...?"

Davis smirked. "We're the Digidestined, Doctor."

Eggman grinned. "Ah, so you are the ones who are partnered with Digimon..."

Tails flinched. "_So, he **DOES** know about the Digimon... that explains why the Level-Blaster is shaped like Bulbmon..._"

"Eggman...? What sort of a name is that...?" Davis asked. "How about Egg-head? Slowman? Or Fatman?"

Eggman snarled. "Very funny... I'll make sure you pay for that!"

Davis held up his D-3 and D-Terminal. "I'll pay you with this. Veemon?"

Veemon nodded. "Right away, Davis!"

"**DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!**" Davis announced.

"_Veemon Armour Digivolve to... **FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!**_"

TK held up his D-3 and his D-Terminal. "Patamon!"

Patamon nodded. "Right!"

"**DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!**" TK called out.

"_Patamon Armour Digivolve to... **PEGASUSMON, FLYING HOPE!**_"

"_Wormmon Digivolve to... **STINGMON!**_"

"_Tentomon Digivolve to... **KABUTERIMON!**_"

"_Palmon Digivolve to... **TOGEMON!**_"

Davis grinned. "Two Armours and three Champions! No way you can escape this!"

TK nodded. "Yeah! Give up, Eggman! Before it's too late!"

Eggman chuckled. "Oh, really...?"

Silesian Veemon narrowed his eyes. "Something isn't right here... he doesn't look too worried... what has he got in store for us...? Just what is Eggman doing...?"

Davis pointed to the Level-Blaster. "All right, you guys... **ATTACK!**"

Flamedramon threw some fireballs from his fist. "**FIRE ROCKET!**"

Pegasusmon fired a beam of green energy from the forehead of his golden mask. "**EQUIS BEAM!**"

Stingmon fired an energy orb from the spikes on his arms. "**MOON SHOOTER!**"

Kabuterimon fired a ball of electricity from his four arms. "**ELECTRO SHOCKER!**"

Togemon released a barrage of needles from her body. "**NEEDLE SPRAY!**"

The five attacks collided with the Level-Blaster in the chest area, exploding on contact.

Mimi cheered. "Yay! We got him!"

However, when the smoke cleared away... the Level-Blaster was stillstanding. A shield was covering him and protecting him from incoming attacks.

Izzy gasped. "No way!"

Shadow snarled. "No wonder the Doctor didn't look too worried... he made sure that the Level-Blaster has a force shield to protect it from incoming attacks..."

Eggman chuckled. "And that's not all... Show them, Level-Blaster... **ATTACK!**" He snapped his fingers.

As soon as Eggman snaps his fingers, the Level-Blaster raised two valves and fired a green beam at Kabuterimon and a red beam at Pegasusmon, yelling "**FALLEN CHAMPION! ARMOUR BLASTER!**"

The green beam struck Kabuterimon, causing him to cry out in pain before falling to the ground and De-Digivolving back to Tentomon. "**ARGH! WHAT HAPPENED...?**"

The red beam crashed into Pegasusmon, causing him to collapse to the ground in pain. He glowed and de-Digivolved into Patamon. "_How did he... do that...?_"

The Digidestined were in shock. "What happened?" Ken whispered

Eggman chuckled. "Let's just say I've done some research on what enemies I can expect to face... I've gathered up a lot of data on the levels a Digimon can be on... Rookie, Champion, Armour, Ultimate and even Mega. This is why E-477V is called Level-Blaster... to blast down **ANY** Digimon at one of the five levels!"

Izzy gasped. "Is that even possible...?"

Shadow nodded. "It's possible... The Doctor **DOES** have an IQ of 300!"

May shivered. "How are we going to beat something like that...?"

Ash drew out a Pokeball. "That machine may have the advantage over Digimon, but not Pokemon!" He threw it in the air, releasing his Pokemon. "Go, Torkoal! Flamethrower!"

The Pokeball opened up, releasing a red turtle-like Pokemon, blowing white smoke out of his nostrils. "Tork. Tork..." And he unleashed a powerful blast of flames from his mouth. "**TORK...!**"

Chuckling, Eggman snapped his fingers. "Pathetic..."

The protective shield appeared around Level-Blaster, protecting him from the incoming Flamethrower. Ash gasped as the flames washed off the shield harmlessly. "Oh no! It didn't work!"

Misty had been preparing to send out Gyarados when Ash had released Torkoal. When she saw that the attack didn't do anything, she stopped and glanced at her Pokeball with a look of uncertainty. "We're stuck... if we try and attack that machine, he'll block our attacks. This is hopeless!"

(_**B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**_)

"**Bio-Merge activate!**" Henry announced as he pressed his D-Power against his chest, becoming one with Terriermon.

"_Terriermon Bio-Merge to... **MEGAGARGOMON...!**_"

Whirling around, Mimi smiled. "Look, you guys! Look! It's MegaGargomon!"

TK grinned. "Henry and Terriermon! They come to help us!"

Davis nodded. "Yeah... let's see if Eggman just had a big mouth when he said that piece of junk can take down a Mega!"

Eggman wasn't worried, he was grinning. "Oh yes... MegaGargomon, eh...? So, **THAT'S** his name... this will be Easy... Level-Blaster! Take that giant robot down!" He called out with glee.

"**UNDERSTOOD, DOCTOR.**" Said the Level-Blaster, unleashing a blue beam from a valve. "**MEGA FIRE!**"

The blue beam crashed into MegaGargomon's chest, causing him to fall down on his butt while rubbing his chest area. "**OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT...?**"

Inside MegaGargomon, Henry sighed. "Language, Terriermon..." He frowned. "Still though, what just happened...?"

"I dunno, Henry. However, this is upsetting to me!" Terriermon said. "I didn't get to do a Megazord pose!"

Henry sweatdropped. "Oh brother..."

TK gasped in horror. "No! MegaGargomon!"

Ash gritted his teeth. "He took down a Mega... this isn't looking good..."

May closed her eyes. "He took MegaGargomon down before he could even make a move..."

Mimi brought out her Digivice. "Togemon! Hurr..."

Tails grabbed Mimi's hand. "No, wait! It won't work! Even if you got Togemon to become Lillymon, it won't help! Eggman will have her blasted down just like he did with the other three!"

Mimi shook her head. "No! That's not true!" She forced her hand out of Tails' and held up the Digivice. "Go, Togemon! I know you can do it! Just go for it!"

Togemon nodded. "OK, Mimi! I won't let you down!"

Tails sighed. "It's no use..."

"_Togemon Digivolve to...** LILLYMON!**_"

Eggman smirked. "Ooh... an Ultimate. I'm so scared... oh no, what shall I do...?"

Sonic frowned. "Mimi... call off Lillymon... Eggman is prepared for this one as well..."

Mimi about to protest, but then sighed and gave up. "OK... Lill..."

"**ULTIMATE BURST!**" Level-Blaster called out, firing a green laser beam from a valve.

Lillymon was struck by the attack and fell to the ground, causing her to glow and de-Digivolve back into Palmon. "Ouch... that really hurts..."

Mimi dropped her Digivice in shock. "She... She..."

Eggman laughed. "Gahahahah! Do you surrender?"

Sonic smirked. "Eggman, you should know pretty well that I never give up. Besides, your Level-Blaster is like all your other inventions... a failure!"

Getting up, MegaGargomon opened up a few panels on his body to show missile launchers. "Yeah! And as soon as we find that weak spot, you're going down! **MEGA BARRAGE!**"

Eggman smirked. "Try as you like, you'll never win!"

The Level-Blaster created another barrier to protect itself from the incoming missiles from MegaGargomon's attack. With powerful weaponary on on its side, could it ever be stopped...?

Landing on top of a building nearby, a purple creature with a yellow horn looked down at Eggman and the Level-Blaster while MegaGargomon continued his missile attack with the help from Flamedramon and Stingmon. He narrowed his eyes. "I better be quick... I don't know how much longer they'll last." He kept his gaze on the back of Level-Blaster, narrowing his eyes. "All right, where is that missing panel that Charmy mentioned to me when he overheard Eggman's probl... **AH!**"

Becoming invisible, the purple creature leapt down and landed near the missing panel area on Level-Blaster's back. With a smirk, he whipped out a pair of shuriken and threw them inside. "Eat up, buddy!"

Eggman smirked as he drove his Egg-Mobile into the alleyway. "Egg-Blaster, continue the assult while I collect my prize."

Level-Blaster nodded as it kept up its shield. "**UNDERSTOOD, DOCT...**" It started to fizzle. "**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING...**"

Ash gasped. "Hey! Look!"

Sonic grinned. "Hey... Eggman's machine is failing!"

Tails looked confused. "But, how...?"

Flamedramon stepped back. "That shield will be gone in a moment... once that happens, stand by for some fireworks!"

Davis rubbed his hands with a grin. "Oh yeah!"

"**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... SHIELDS DYING! SHIELDS DYING! SHIEL...**" Was the Level-Blaster's last saying before the shields went down and it exploded under a barrage of MegaGargomon's missiles.

Mimi cheered. "He's gone! Hooray!"

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Don't celebrate just yet! The Doctor is getting the Chaos Emerald!"

Coming out of the alleyway, Eggman laughed as he held the golden Chaos Emerald into the air. "**HAHAHAHA!** Correct, fools! Although I am wondering how you defeated my Level-Blaster, I'm pleased to tell you that I've won this battle by collecting this shiny Chaos Emerald!"

MegaGargomon stepped foward. "Hey! Forgetting about me?"

"Nope!" Eggman said, shaking his head. "You can't do anything to stop me... **YOU'RE TOO SLOW!**"

Inside MegaGargomon, Henry narrowed his eyes. "Damn... he's right..."

Terriermon spoke up. "Just who is this guy...?"

Henry sighed. "No ddoubt he's Dr. Eggman, Sonic's enemy. And he created a machine that could take down a Mega!"

Terriermon scoffed. "Too bad his machine was so easily defeated..."

Eggman chuckled. "Well then, I'll take my leave... See you later, lo..."

A smoke bomb landed near Eggman and exploded, unleashing a cloud of smoke that covered the entire area. Sonic covered his mouth and narrowed his eyes. "What in the...?"

Tails coughed. "What's going on here...?"

"Prepare for trouble from the skies!" Came a female voice.

"From beyond the stars a nasty surprise!" Came a male voice.

Ash paled. "Oh no... not now..."

Misty sighed. "I was wondering where they were..."

May groaned. "Trust them to appear here now..."

Stepping out of the smoke was Jessie. "An evil as old as the galaxy..."

James also stepped out of the smoke. "Sent here to fulfill our destiny."

Meowth hopped out from the smoke and landed on his teammate's shoulders. "Plus dere's me!"

Jessie grinned. "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

James stroked his hair. "To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"And Meowth are da' names!"

Jessie pointed to the sky. "Anywhere there's peace in the universe."

James crossed his arms. "Team Rocket..."

Meowth grinned "...Will be dere..."

"To make everything worse!" They said together.

Shadow blinked. "Who brought in these clowns...?"

Team Rocket facefaulted.

Coughing, Eggman waved his hand around to blow the smoke away before glaring at the Rockets. "How dare you... who do you think you are...? Coming here with such lame words?"

Jessie narrowed her eyes. "**LAME WORDS...?** That, sir, is our motto!"

Eggman scoffed. "Some motto... by speaking in words, you'll get attacked more easily **BEFORE** you can do anything!"

Ash sweatdropped. "You know... he's right... why don't we attack Team Rocket while they're speaking their motto...?"

Misty nodded. "Good question..."

May sighed. "Guess we're the good guys and we can't do something dishonorable as that..."

Flamedramon shrugged. "I don't know why you guys won't attack them when they speak their motto... I mean, you gotta be crazy to listen to them saying stuff that doesn't make any sense..."

Stingmon nodded. "I agree..."

Meowth started to cry. "They're making fun of our motto..."

James sniffed. "And it's all that nasty man's fault!" He whirled around to say something to Eggman before he blinked. "Hey... he looks familiar..."

Eggman sighed. "Don't **YOU** start..."

Meowth blinked. "Erm... a floating jewel...?"

Eggman looked confused. "A floating what...?" He glanced at his hand to notice that the Chaos Emerald was missing. "**ARGH! THE CHAOS EMERALD! WHERE DID IT GO...?**"

The golden Chaos Emerald hovered over to Sonic where a voice spoke up. "Here you go, Sonic. I think this belongs to you."

Sonic grinned. "Espio! It's you!"

Espio came into view, smiling. "Yes, it's me all right... Vector and Charmy are with me as well."

Sonic nodded. "That's cool..." He glanced at Ash. "Bring out your friend. Let's fix this!"

Ash nodded and brought out a Pokeball. "Sceptile, go!"

The Pokeball opened up and Sceptile came out. "Scep!"

Placing the Chaos Emerald in front of Sceptile's chest, Sonic smiled. "Here we go..."

Before either Eggman or Team Rocket could react, a blinding golden light appeared before them. They covered their eyes as Sonic concentrated the Emerald's power to remove the negative energy from Sceptile's body.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON...?**" Meowth screamed out.

"**HOW SHOULD I KNOW...?**" James asked.

Jessie gritted her teeth. "**HOW CAN A JEWEL MAKE A LARGE LIGHT SHOW LIKE THAT...?**"

Eggman groaned. "_Curse you, hedgehog... Curse you..._"

May stepped back, lowering her eyes as she tried to look through the bright light. "Do you think it's working...?"

Misty shrugged. "I don't know... all I know is that this battle ended pretty quickly..."

The light slowly vanished and Sonic removed the Chaos Emerald from Sceptile's chest. "I think it's done... are you feeling okay, buddy...?"

Sceptile nodded and turned around to face Eggman and Team Rocket, narrowing his eyes. "Scep..."

Ash ran over to Sceptile's side with a concerned look on his face. "Sceptile...? Do you feel any different...?"

Glancing at his trainer, Sceptile nodded. "Sceptile! Scept!"

Ash grinned. "All right! It worked! Sceptile is all better!"

Davis blinked. "Really...? Whoa, those Chaos Emeralds are more powerful than I thought..."

TK nodded. "Yeah... no wonder Eggman wants them..."

Shadow chuckled. "And yet, you've forgotten what Sonic did with the seven Chaos Emeralds when Mewtwo attacked...? Please..." He frowned. "_However... Knuckles is connected to the Chaos Emerald's power because of his echidna heritage... however, none of us know how Sonic can control the Emerald's power, we don't know..., but as for myself...only Professor Gerald Robotnik knows why I can use the Chaos Emeralds, but I can't remember a thing about my past... It's a shame because I want to know why the Professor created me... and for what purpose...? It seems as if I'll never know._"

Glancing at the fallen Team Rocket and the confused Eggman in his Egg-Mobile, Ash grinned. "Eggman! Team Rocket! Witness Sceptile's strength! Go, Sceptile! Bullet Seed!"

Sceptile shook his head. "Sceptile, Scep Scep."

Ash blinked. "Sceptile...? What's wrong...?"

"Sceptile Scep Scep Sceptile Scep." Said the large gecko Pokemon.

Silesian Veemon blinked. "Really...? OK, show 'em."

Flamedramon glanced at the Silesian Veemon. "Show us what?"

Silesian Veemon grinned. "That Ash's Sceptile has a new Grass-type move that he would like to show us..."

Ash gasped. "**REALLY?** Is that true, Sceptile...?"

Sceptile nodded. "Sceptile!"

"OK! Go for it!" Ash said, pointing to Team Rocket and Eggman. "Use your new Grass attack now!"

Sceptile took an attacking position, narrowing his eyes as he started to concentrate. "Sceeeeeeeeeeeeep..."

Eggman scoffed. "What is he doing...?"

Meowth rubbed his head. "That small blue dragon was able to speak Pokemon language... I wonder how..."

James rubbed his chin. "Hmm... that position Sceptile is in looks very familiar..."

Jessie groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "That jewel's light was really bright..." She looked up. "Anyway, Sceptile... I've heard of Sceptile before so..." She gasped. "**NO WAY!**"

The yellow bulbs on Sceptile's back started to glow. "...eeeeeeeeeeppppppp..."

Misty gasped. "Ash! Look! Sceptile's new Grass-type move is... **SOLARBEAM!**"

Tails blinked. "Solarbeam...? What's that...?"

Silesian Veemon grinned. "By drawing in light from the sun, Sceptile can generate a powerful beam attack that can blast away his opponents with ease!"

Eggman sweatdropped. "That's not good, is it...?"

Team Rocket shook their heads. "No..."

Ash grinned. "All right! Sceptile, fire Solarbeam now!"

With a cry, Sceptile unleashed a powerful yellow beam from his mouth. "**SCEPTILE...!**"

Eggman grabbed the controls. "**I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!**"

Jessie grabbed the side of the Egg-Mobile. "Let us come!"

"Please! We're begging you!" James added, grabbing the other side of the Egg-Mobile.

Meowth hopped onto the front of the Egg-Mobile. "Please! Help us!"

Eggman snarled. "Get off, you pests! You're going to slow this thing down and..."

The beam struck Eggman's Egg-Mobile, causing it to explode. The next thing Eggman and Team RRocket knew, they were flying through the air at incredible speeds.

"...have us get caught in the Solarbeam attack...?" Jessie asked, finishing Eggman's scentence.

Eggman slowly nodded, his face showing anger. "Yes..."

James sighed. "Oh well... at least the twerps know we're back..."

Meowth nodded. "Yeah... too bad they sent us off with a bang..."

Eggman groaned. "What a lame pun..."

"**LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!**" Team Rocket shouted out.

Eggman sweatdropped. "And what a stupid way to make an exit..."

And they went off with a sparkle in the sky...

Espio looked around at the Digidestined, Pokemon trainers, Pikachu, Torkoal, Sceptile, Flamedramon and Stingmon with a confused look. "Oh boy... have I missed anything...?"

Sonic smirked. "Only a lot! Espio, where's Vector and Charmy?"

"Back at the warehouse... we've been staying there ever since Angel Island arrived in this world by Chaos Control. We were searching for Knuckles when he vanished." Espio explained. "Charmy overheard Eggman's conversation with his two lackeys and found out the weakness in his invention."

Glancing at the ruined Egg-Blaster, Sonic nodded. "I see... so, it was you who destroyed the Level-Blaster..."

Espio nodded. "Yeah... now, once we get Vector and Charmy, I'm sure they'll be happy to hear what we've missed while we stayed in the warehouse doing nothing..."

The massive form of MegaGargomon glowed and de-Digivolved back into Henry and Terriermon. The Tamer smiled as he walked over to the group. "I'd like to hear what just happened here..."

Ash chuckled. "Well, no worries there... we've got plenty of time..." He glanced at his Sceptile with a smile. "Isn't that right, buddy?"

Sceptile nodded. "Sceptile!"

Misty sighed. "Glad that's over... not only did we get one of the seven Chaos Emeralds, but we also saved Sceptile..."

May nodded. "Too bad Team Rocket is back... we haven't heard from them in a long while..."

Glancing at the trainer, Misty nodded. "Yeah... according to Ash and Brock, the last time they saw those three was in Team Rocket's first base... the same day when that MechBlastoisemon came along..."

Looking up at the sky, May narrowed her eyes. "Do you think they'll back...?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a forest near Shinjuku, Team Rocket popped their heads out of the bush that they'd crash-landed in. Meowth sighed. "We lost the fight... before it even started..."

Jessie smiled. "At least Wobbuffet didn't come out of its Pokeball to annoy us..."

(**POP!**)

"Woooooooooooooooobuffet!" Said Wobbuffet.

Jessie groaned. "Spoke too soon on that one..."

James rubbed his chin. "Anyway... hasn't anyone noticed that Ash was commanding that Sceptile like it was his own Pokemon?"

Jessie sighed. "That's because Sceptile **IS** that twerp's Pokemon..."

Meowth blinked. "Huh...?"

"Sceptile is the evolved form of Grovyle... whom evolved from Treecko." Jessie said. "And we saw him as Treecko at Kaze Town... it seems we've missed a lot of things since our last encounter at the boss' first lair and now..."

Rubbing his sides, Meowth grinned. "Anyway... they know that we're back! And better than ever!"

James came out of the bushes, rubbing his back. "Isn't that **WORSE** than ever?"

Shaking her head, Jessie rubbed her arm and grinned. "Never mind about that... First thing we have to do is..."

"**FACE MY WRATH!**" Came a booming voice. Team Rocket turned around to see Doctor Eggman coming out of the bushes, holding a couple of large laser guns. "Because of your arrival, I've lost that Chaos Emerald! And now, you're going to pay!"

Jessie shivered in fear. "P...Please, sir. W...We could help you..."

James nodded. "Yes... we could help you get that jewel back for you!"

Meowth was hugging James' leg in fear. "In fact... if you help us, we'll help you!"

Standing in silence, Eggman grinned. "Very well... lucky for you, there are six more Chaos Emeralds hiding in this world. If you help me well enough, I'll give you a handsome reward..."

James smiled. "Not as handsome as me..."

Meowth sweatdropped. "He said **HANDSOME** reward, James... not ugly."

"**WATCH IT!**" James snarled.

Jessie held out her hand, twitching as her arm felt strange. "Let's make a deal on it, sir. We'll help each other... you'll help us save our boss, who's being held captive in another realm called the Digital World, and we'll help you collect these Chaos Emeralds."

Eggman nodded. "Deal..." He twitched his big nose. "Ack... why did I bring large weaponry with me... I don't have enough room to scratch my nose..."

Meowth was still rubbing his sides. "Your nose is itchy...? Strange, my sides are itchy as well..."

"I'm getting itchy as well..." James said, rubbing his back. "What's going on here...?"

"Wobbuffet!" Said the Pokemon. Eggman and Team Rocket turned around to see Wobbuffet standing beside a sign. There were threewords on that sign to make them gasp in horror.

"**_WARNING! POISON IVY!_**"

And thus, Eggman and Team Rocket have joined forces and sealed the deal by... scratching each other's backs until they get back to the Egg Carrier for treatment. Not a pleasant sight...

000000000000000000000000000

Inside one of the tents in Lucemon's base...

"**MORE!**" Yelled BlackGuilmon.

MarineDevimon shoved a cup of coffee in front of BlackGuilmon. "Here..."

BlackGuilmon slurped the stuff down his throat and shoved it back into MarineDevimon's hands. "**MORE!**"

MarineDevimon shoved another cup of coffee in front of BlackGuilmon. "Here..."

BlackGuilmon slurped the stuff down his throat and shoved it back into MarineDevimon's hands. "**MORE!**"

MarineDevimon shoved another cup of coffee in front of BlackGuilmon. "Here..."

BlackGuilmon slurped the stuff down his throat and shoved it back into MarineDevimon's hands. "**MORE!**"

MarineDevimon shoved another cup of coffee in front of BlackGuilmon. "Here..."

BlackGuilmon slurped the stuff down his throat and shoved it back into MarineDevimon's hands. "**MORE!**"

Witnessing this, ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Would anyone care to tell me where all this coffee is coming from...?"

LadyDevimon rolled her eyes. "Oh... why not ask where SkullSatamon is getting his cheeseburgers from while we're at it?"

ShadowRanamon sighed and nodded. "Point..."

As soon as the door to BlackGuilmon's tent was unlocked, BlackGuilmon came out with a cheer and some madness as he ran into another tent to get away from SkullSatamon. He had spent the whole day drinking coffee to calm his nerves down... it's doing the opposite effect, because, of course, it's coffee.

ShadowGrumblemon sighed. "19466684..."

Dark Fox blinked. "You've been counting how many cups of coffee that BlackGuilmon drank...?"

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "Yeah... sad, isn't it...?"

Canntoisemon stepped forward. "Look at yourself... the high and mighty BlackGuilmon... the one who created the terrifying UmbraDevimon... turned into a crying baby..."

BlackGuilmon hissed. "You try and sleep in a tent with SkullSatamon and see how you like it!"

ShadowRanamon stroked her chin. "Sleep, huh...? By the looks of you, sugah... it looks like you didn't get any sleep at all."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Exactly... **HE DIDN'T SHUT UP...!** All night, he was giving me useless trivia..."

Dark Fox raised an eyebrow. "Useless trivia...? Like what...?"

BlackGuilmon spoke with his voice mocking interesting. "Oh... he said that he found something interesting between Seto Kaiba's last name and the daughter of Simba and Nala from Lion King, Kiara. He said that they have the same letters in their names apart from '_r_' and '_b_'..."

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "And the point of that trivia was...?"

"**NOTHING...!**" BlackGuilmon exploded, causing Canntoisemon to leap back in shock. "**NOTHING AT ALL! IT WAS USELESS TRIVIA...! AND I HEARD MORE AND MORE AND MORE FROM THAT IDIOT...!**"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "O...K... No more coffee for you..."

MarineDevimon nodded, patting BlackGuilmon's back while shaking his head sympathetically. "Believe me, my friend... I feelyour pain... believe me..."

Groaning, BlackGuilmon rubbed his head. "I swear... if I ever see SkullSatamon again, I'll jump off a cliff..."

And just then, SkullSatamon entered the tent with a smile. "Hello..."

"_Just because I swear it doesn't mean I should do it..._" BlackGuilmon muttered under his breath. "More coffee..."

MarineDevimon handed BlackGuilmon a cup. "Here..."

SkullSatamon was still smiling. "Hey, I've got good news from Lucemon..."

Gulping the coffee down, BlackGuilmon glared at the idiot. "What is it...?"

"From what he said about you and me..." SkullSatamon said, wrapping his bony arm around BlackGuilmon's shoulder. "You and I are gonna be roommates for a very long time. Isn't that great?"

Silence...

MarineDevimon held a cup out. "More coffee...?"

"Yes please..." BlackGuilmon muttered as he gulped it down.

LadyDevimon shook her head. "Please... just look at you. It's hurting your tough guy image..."

MarineDevimon smirked. "Just like how you hurt your tough girl image by screaming at the body of BlackGuilmon yesterday when we thought he was dead...?"

LadyDevimon shrugged as she walked over to the tent entrance. "That was just once... You'll never hear me scream again..."

However, when she parted the flap away to step outside, she found herself staring into Velene's face, with her eyes all white as they rolled back into her head.

Silence...

LadyDevimon screamed. "**AHHHHHH...!**"

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "So much for her tough girl apperance..."

Hissing, Dark Fox narrowed her eyes at Velene. "What is she doing here...? Why isn't she being held captive by Lucemon-sama?"

Canntoisemon blinked. "I've got a better question... why are her eyes white...?"

Velene responded in a monotone voice. "I am here... to tell you... that Madoudramon... wishes to speak... to BlackGuilmon... about a plan... that will involve... the future... of Lucemon's ideals to... change the world... into a better place..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "That's why... Lord Lucemon has hypnotized her to be his servant."

Dark Fox hissed. "**WHAT...?** That means... now that she's serving my lord, I can't kill her! **WHY...?**"

"Because she's important to our plans..." Said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Madoudramon enter the tent, without his sword and shield. He glanced at BlackGuilmon and nodded. "Greetings, BlackGuilmon. I see you are well..."

BlackGuilmon narrowed his eyes. "So... you're the one known as Madoudramon, hmm...?" He smirked. "I admit, I'm pretty glad you're on our side... you saved me from that fatal attack yesterday. It's an honour to meet you..."

SkullSatamon poked BlackGuilmon in the side. "Hey... since it's an honour to meet Madoudramon, what was it like to meet me for the first time...?"

BlackGuilmon snarled. "It was a **DIS**-honour to meet you..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Thank you very much."

BlackGuilmon facefaulted.

Madoudramon chuckled as he petted the brainwashed Vulpix on the head. "Lucemon will be using her as a servant for the next two days while we prepare for a plan that will involve her as a distraction..." He shook his head slightly. "However, that hypnotic power I taught him still needs to be worked on... He claimed that Velene's mind is asleep, she is actually aware of everything going on around her."

MarineDevimon sighed. "Which means... she is listening to our conversation... why did you bring her here...?"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Like I have said before... she is part of our distraction plan..." He glanced at Dark Fox. "And you're also part of it..."

Dark Fox raised an eyebrow. "Really...? And why should I be part of this plan of yours when my chances to kill this worthless piece of fur keeps falling out of my grasp...?"

Stepping forward, Madoudramon crossed his arms. "If you agree to this plan, not only will you get the chance to kill Velene, but her young son as well..."

"Vulko...?" Dark Fox whispered. She grinned, baring her fangs. "Deal! What do I have to do...?"

Chuckling, Madoudramon took a seat. "Simple... First off, you make a Duel Monster deck for youself. Then, on Thursday, you'll contact Vulko to come into the Digital World with a Duelist only. If anyone apart from that Duelist comes with Vulko, you'll kill Velene."

Dark Fox blinked. "Wait! A Duel Monster battle...? I can't Duel!"

LadyDevimon scoffed. "Oh, really...? You've been reading that Duel Monster rulebook for a while since we've set up camp here. You understand the rules along with BlackGuilmon and me!"

"And where am I supposed to get a deck from...?" Dark Fox asked. "We're in the Digital World! A world where Duel Monsters don't exist!"

ShadowRanamon smirked. "You've forgotten, sugah...? We still have those briefcases of Duel Monster cards that ShadowGrumblemon and I stole from a couple of warehouses owned by Kaiba and Pegasus so Neo could create the ultimate Dragon deck, remember?"

Dark Fox sighed. "Fine... I'll set up a deck..."

Madoudramon held up a hand. "Not just yet... there is another thing I want to talk to you about... and I want to ask the six remaining Digimon that worked for Daemon in the Silesia World..."

ShadowGrumblemon narrowed his eyes. "What is it...?"

"How were you able to locate the six pieces of Valmarmon...?" Madoudramon asked. "Apart from the Heart of Valmarmon, the other six pieces were hidden very carefully by the Angemon who worked for Granasmon..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "That's simple... ShadowMercurymon created a device that allowed us to locate the other six pieces... Once we located them them, ValHeartmon sent a tele... tele... television..."

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "And he tried so hard..."

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Tele**PATHIC**..."

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "I find him tele**PATHETIC**..."

"That's right... he sent a _telepathetic_ message..." SkullSatamon continued while BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "With that _telepathetic_ message, the piece of Valmarmon awakens and cracks the Seal of Granasmon that is holding them back."

LadyDevimon nodded. "Yes... however, we were able to collect the Body and Horns of Valmarmon while the Digidestined who held the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors collected the other four... It was only when those brats came onto Howling Mountain that we were able to collect the remaining pieces very slowly... Daemon got the Eye of Valmarmon from BurningGreymon, ShadowHuskymon got the Tounge and Claws from Kazemon and Kumamon while Duskmon and I collected the Wings from Lowemon."

Madoudramon nodded. "I see... did you try and collect the pieces before the Digidestined did...?"

SkullSatamon nodded rapidly. "Yep! ShadowHuskymon did! She was able to get the Claws before the Digidestined arrived in the village where the Eye was. However, it was too powerful so she placed it in a massive, machine dragon Digimon! MarineDevimon, what was the name of that massive, machine dragon Digimon...?"

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "Machinedramon..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "Really...? What a boring name..."

MarineDevimon shrugged. "Oh, well... can't please everybody..."

Shaking her head, LadyDevimon continued to explain. "As for the Eye of Valmarmon, the mayor of Articuno Village had sent a message to the Holy Cathedral to ask for help in order to find the cause of a mysterious illness that was unknowingly inflicted by the EyeBatmon. Luckily, ShadowHuskymon was able to intercept the message and posed as Velene... ruining Velene's image while she searched for the Eye."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Too bad the Digidestined saw the Eye first." He smiled at MarineDevimon. "Get it? Eye? Saw? Get it? Get it? Get it...?"

Sighing, MarineDevimon raised a mallet. "I got it all right..."

BlackGuilmon rubbed his chin. "So... ShadowMercurymon was an inventor, correct...?"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yeah... he stopped making things when he decided to put his attention into battling the Digidrestined. As soon as all seven pieces of Valmarmon were on the island, we hid the machine underneath the castle and left it there..."

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "Yeah... left it in ShadowMercurymon's labratory. I think it was still intact when Daemon's castle was destroyed because it's one of the few rooms not actually in the castle."

Madoudramon chuckled. "Excellent... if you get that device, you would be able to locate the Cental Key more easily..."

BlackGuilmon blinked before he grinned. "Oh yes... that's right... of course! With that machine, we'll collect that key more quickly! It's the perfect plan!"

Canntoisemon sighed. "Problem is... it's in Silesia. And thanks to the Digidestined and their Digimon allies, there are hardly any evil Digimon left... They might have put the ruined castle under protection in case any evil Digimon decided to come and live in it..."

LadyDevimon nodded. "Plus, how are we going to get there...? The portal we used when Mariku was around is no longer working because it ran out of energy..."

"You'll use my own portal." Madoudramon said. He held out a device to BlackGuilmon. "This is the plan... take your team into the Silesia World and head into Daemon's ruined castle without getting caught. Once you've collected the device, use this button to summon the portal that will allow you to come back to this realm."

BlackGuilmon nodded and took the device. "Got it!"

Madoudramon turned around. "However, this will only summon the portal **ONCE!** And you'll only have about five minutes to re-enter Zhuqiaomon's realm before the portal closes. If that happens, you'll have to wait until I re-open the portal..."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "I understand."

Madoudramon chuckled. "And before you go... joining your mission will be my loyal warrior and his foot warriors." He turned to the entrance. "Come on in..."

"_Sir! Yes, sir!_" Said an unfamiliar voice. A new Digimon entered the room. It was a robotic creature made of dark navy blue metal, with a long segmented tail, silver blades for feet, flexible finger claws, a pair of small blade 'wings' sprouting from the end of red segmented shafts growing from the shoulders, and a reptilian head clad in a combat helmet with a fin-shaped crest and a pair of night-vision goggles. It held a combat knife in its right hand and wore a utility belt around its waist.

BlackGuilmon and his team blinked. Dark Fox raised an eyebrow. "What is this Digimon...?"

The new Digimon grinned. "You can call me... **Sealsdramon**!"

000**_DIGIMON_** _**INFORMATION**_000

**NAME:** _Sealdramon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Cyborg Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Death Behind, Scouter Monoeye_

_A deadly Digimon who is an expert in assassination. He is a powerful leader of Commandramon._

0000000000000000000000000

SkullSatamon narrowed his eyes. "You can't be Sealsdramon!"

Sealsdramon stared at SkullSatamon. "Huh...? Why...?"

SkullSatamon looked smug. "Because you don't look like you're part of a mammalian family that involves ice, water and flapping your front fins..."

Sealsdramon facefaulted. "**NOT THAT SORT OF SEAL, YOU DOLT...!**"

ShadowRanamon smiled and stepped in front of SkullSatamon. "So, sugah... where are the foot soldiers that you and Madoudramon currently lead...? We already got DarkKnightmon as our primary troops, but we're now starting to use Karatenmon."

Sealsdramon smirked as he held up a small box. "They're in here, pretty lady. They are known as Commandramon, which I evolved from. Although they're Rookies, they're very tough. I'll show you when we get to Silesia."

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... Sealsdramon, you'll be following BlackGuilmon's orders from now on."

"Yes, sir!" Sealsdramon said, saluting.

"Good... the portal is outside. Get ready to enter Silesia and come back at seven o'clock tomorrow night." Turning around, Madoudramon walked out of the tent, followed by the hypnotized Velene.

BlackGuilmon nodded. "OK!" He grinned. "Oh yes... with Madoudramon on our side, Lucemon-sama will be back on his feet. Nothing is going to stop us... **NOTHING...!**"

Although the arrival of Gallantmon Shining Mode caused Lucemon worry, his hope has been renewed thanks to Madoudramon.

And even though Sonic and the others have just collected a Chaos Emerald, Doctor Eggman and Team Rocket have joined forces.

As for BlackGuilmon and his gang... with Sealsdramon and his Commandramon minions on his side, they will now enter the Silesia World to collect the device that will easily locate the missing Central Key.

That means trouble...

What is Sonic's next plan of action now that the Chaos Emeralds have been awakened? Will Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon be quick enough to formulate their next plan of action before Lucemon claims the real Cental Key...? And if this Duel with Dark Fox for Velene's life is just a distraction, then what is the real plan...? And will Kazu make a good Hamlet...?

Maybe not...

Kazu facefaulted. "**HEY...!**"

As a Divine God Digimon once said... the adventure has just begun...!

000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, while the Tamers are at school and everyone on Angel Island make their plans to locate the other six Chaos Emeralds... BlackGuilmon and the group head into Silesia where they enter Daemon's ruined castle... and find some inventions... including a Digimon that was created by ShadowMercurymon from the dying remains of a Pokemon left from the Deva's attack on Velene's village! Also, Eva listens to her mother's tale about her father... a father that she never knew before when he vanished... Find out in the next chapter!**

**In the next chapter, expect a lot of comedy out of this between BlackGuilmon, Sealsdramon AND SkullSatamon! Also, you'll finally get to hear about Eva's missing father! You'll find out more in the next chapter or two...**

**Nothing more to say here so... until the next time, see ya!**


	77. Silesia! Comical Past and Present! No 1!

**Ladies and gentlemen... chapter 77.**

**Offically, the longest chapter of my Mega Crossover!**

**Contains strong humour about! Non-stop! Pure torture for BlackGuilmon and his team... minus SkullSatamon and a new recruit. And it isn't Sealsdramon!**

**Ready...?**

**Set...**

**GO!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 17:00pm and Seto Kaiba was walking out of his office, holding a silver briefcase in his hand. "Jackson, anything to report? Did I get any calls?"

Standing near the lift and holding a clipboard in his hands, Jackson nodded. "Yes, sir. You have approximately 40... 50... no, no... 80 calls for you. All from the same caller..."

Kaiba glanced at Jackson. "80 calls from the same caller...? Did he or she put down their name..?"

Jackson nodded. "Yes, sir... Joey Wheeler..."

Kaiba smirked. "Let me guess... he was calling about the profile I did for him on that Duel Academy website, correct...?"

Looking up, Jackson nodded. "Yes, sir. It was simply amazing that he sent nearly 40 calls in under 20 minutes... we've made a special hotline for him so he won't bother our main lines in case he phones up again... and he did, for the next 40 minutes."

Kaiba chuckled. "Well... he'll be happy to know that I've altered his profile and put up his win and loss ratio... I've put up the accurate wins he has receieved since his days in the Duelist Kingdom tournament."

Jackson smiled. "Oh, that's nice of you, sir..."

"However... I also changed his losing ratio a bit as well..." Kaiba said, walking into the lift.

Blinking, Jackson glanced at Kaiba with a confused look. "Really...? How many, sir...?"

Kaiba smiled. "Oh... just a bit... about... 1 trillion losses..."

Jackson sweatdropped as the lift door closed on Kaiba, lowering the CEO to the ground floor. "That's... really... nice of you, sir..." Jackson muttered.

And then, an angry voice could be heard in the distance.. "_**KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBAAAAAAA...!**_"

Bowing his head, Jackson sighed. "Too bad Mr Wheeler doesn't agree..."

In the lift, Kaiba opened his briefcase and smiled as he saw his Duel Monster deck containing his infamous Blue Eyes White Dragons and his Duel Disk. "Excellent... spending time on my deck today was a good idea. Altering my deck with new monsters, Magic and Trap cards in order to make it the perfect deck that I need... And among those cards I've added is the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon that I've waited a long time for."

Closing the briefcase, Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Now... if I can only test my new deck on a worthy opponent. Not Yugi... not yet, I'll save that for my Duel against him in the Battle City finals." He smirked. "I'm sure I'll find someone to beat down with my deck... I'll just have to wait..."

0000000000000000000000000

It was now time... BlackGuilmon stood in front of the portal that Madoudramon created with his dark magic, the portal that would lead them to Silesia. The reptile grinned.. "It is time..." He turned around to glance at his group. His group consisted of SkullSatamon, Dark Fox, MarineDevimon, Canntoisemon, LadyDevimon, ShadowRanamon, ShadowGrumblemon and Sealsdramon. "All right, everyone. It's time for a roll call!"

SkullSatamon looked confused. "Roll call...? Why should we call out a roll...? They're just a different shape of bread... made of flour, wheat, water..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "SkullSatamon is here... sadly..."

Sealsdramon stepped forward. "I'm here, sir! Sealsdramon!"

"Part dragon, part mammalian!" SkullSatamon said, grinning.

Sealsdramon facefaulted. "**I'M NOT A SEAL, YOU DOLT...!**"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "OK... Let's leave out the roll call..."

LadyDevimon nodded. "A very good idea..."

ShadowGrumblemon scratched his nose. "I gotta ask you a question... do you really need all of us with you...? This makes the group big enough to be seen..."

Dark Fox stepped foward. "I know it's a risk, but we need you to come with us to the Silesia World. Apart from myself, BlackGuilmon and Sealsdramon... all of you lived in Silesia while you were working with Daemon."

ShadowGrumblemon sighed. "Still a risk... we need to create a distraction in order to keep from being caught..."

ShadowRanamon scoffed. "Don't be silly... what can we do to create a distraction...? Have a crazy Umbreon wear a large afro and do a distrubing parody of a dance based on a song called '_I'm Too Sexy_'...?"

LadyDevimon rolled her eyes. "Someone already thought of that..."

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "That sounds really weird... Who thought of a silly idea like that...?"

"**YOU!**" LadyDevimon muttered.

SkullSatamon grinned. "I'm a genius!"

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "I could tell you what you really are, but there are ladies present..."

SkullSatamon darted his head around. "Where...?"

ShadowRanamon, LadyDevimon and Dark Fox pounced on SkullSatamon and started to beat him up.

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "This is a procedure I want to stay out of..."

"**COMING BACK ON THE IMPORTANT MISSION WE'RE GOING TO DO!**" Yelled BlackGuilmon, looking very annoyed. As the four Digimon rejoined the group, the repile sighed. "All right... we've wasted enough time talking nonsense... let's head to Silesia! You six will lead us to Daemon's destroyed castle! The fate of this mission rests in your hands!"

Dark Fox grinned. "You've forgotten that SkullSatamon is one of the six...?"

BlackGuilmon flinched. "**FIVE! FIVE!** Five of you... oh, forget it! Let's go!"

One by one, the evil Digimon walked through the portal and entered the Silesia World. Watching nearby, Madoudramon nodded his head and chuckled to himself. "Good luck, brave warriors. You'll need it."

00000000000000000000000000

Standing in a white void, the spirit of Granasmon was taking a careful look at an image of Gallantmon Shining Mode. "This is very interesting... as soon as Gallantmon reaches this form from Crimson Mode, his main weapon will be the Dragon Saber. His shield is unnamed for the moment, but I think it'll be upgraded when he finds the Dragon Shield that Huanlongmon and I created. It's these that I am curious about..."

Bringing the image up close, Granasmon narrowed his eyes as he stared at the two white lances that were located on ShiningGallantmon's back. "These lances... I've never seen them before... and it doesn't look like they are the Gram Lance that Gallantmon wields in his knight form..." He smirked. "Huanglongmon... why do I have the feeling that you've thought of something special for these lances...?"

"Excuse me, Lord Granasmon...?" Came a voice. Granasmon turned around to see Anzu's spirit walking up towards him. "BlackGuilmon and his group have arrived in Silesia... just as you've predicted..."

Granasmon nodded. "Good... that means that your revival will be soon, along with that of your husband and your child...? Are you ready...?"

Anzu nodded. "I am... and once we've returned, I'll have His Holiness Zera try and find Huyate... I thought he would be in heaven like the others, but..."

Granasmon sighed. "I know, Anzu. Tell your family to be ready... and I'll tell Nefertimon to have Zera prepare everything."

Smiling, Anzu bowed. "Thank you, my lord..."

"And one more thing, Anzu." Granasmon said. "Do you remember the location of the hidden portal that I've told you about?"

Anzu nodded. "Yes..."

Granasmon smiled. "Good... Also, please make sure that Espa's cousin, Flara, and her daughter Eva, comes along with them, as well as Canine and her son Growly."

Anzu blinked. "Why...?"

Chuckling, Granasmon turned around. "Just tell them that if they travel to the Tamer's realm with the others, they'll find what they lost..."

Nodding, Anzu bowed again. "All right, my lord... thank you for everything..."

As Anzu left, Granasmon sighed. "Everything is going exactly as I foresaw it..." He narrowed his eyes. "However, that doesn't mean that nothing can change. Fate decides the future, not me..."

00000000000000000000000000

SkullSatamon grinned, moving his arms around. "Here we are! Silesia World, we've returned! Check out this beautiful weather, BlackGuilmon! Let's enjoy it!"

BlackGuilmon glared at SkullSatamon as he held up an umbrella. "You... idiot..."

The group have arrived in the Silesian world. According to LadyDevimon's memory, they had landed in the South Renard area of Silesia World, located 50 miles off the coast from Blastoise City Port. However, it was starting to rain very hard, and so the group was forced to hide.

Only BlackGuilmon and SkullSatamon stayed outside... BlackGuilmon to glance around the area so they'd figure out where to go next while SkullSatamon... was being an idiot as usual...

Coming back into the cave, shaking the water off his umbrella, BlackGuilmon glanced at LadyDevimon. "OK... Tell me... this South Renard, correct...? So, where is this castle...?"

LadyDevimon sighed. "Located in the Wasteland area of Howling Mountain... I was thinking we could steal a boat from the Natu Port located nearly 30 minutes from here and head over to Howling Mountain, arriving at the island sometime tomorrow morning."

Canntoisemon narrowed his eyes. "Problem is... it's raining and there are large thunderstorms about..."

Sealsdramon snarled. "We have to get to this Natu Port somehow! We have until tomorrow night to return to Lucemon's base with the equipment! We have to get to that place somehow!"

Dark Fox grinned. "There is a way..." She glanced at ShadowGrumblemon. "We'll have you to dig us a hole to Natu Port. You are cloned from the Legendary Spirits of Earth, aren't you...?"

ShadowGrumblemon grinned. "Of course... by my ways of digging, I'll get us to Natu Port by tonight."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Good... nighttime is perfect... that way, we can steal a boat without anyone seeing us..."

BlackGuilmon smirked. "Excellent! ShadowGrumblemon, go for it!"

Nodding, ShadowGrumblemon started to dig into the ground. "Righto, boss!"

MarineDevimon waved his arms about. "**HEY! HEY! HEY!** There's one problem here... me and Canntoisemon are too big to fit in that hole! What are you going to do about us?"

BlackGuilmon glared at MarineDevimon. "Go on a diet!"

MarineDevimon facefaulted.

Dark Fox called outside. "Hey, SkullSatamon! Come on! We're going deeper underground!"

SkullSatamon walked in with a smile. "Hey, that's the song from Godzilla, isn't it...?"

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "What sort of evil group is this..? A nutty bunch...?"

0000000000000000000000000000

Holy Cathedral, Suicune Town.

Espa, the Espeon husband of Velene and father of Vulko, looked through a window with a sigh. "Never in my entire life have I felt so helpless... Velene, Vulko... please be okay... please..."

"**WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE...?**" Yelled a female voice. Espa turned around to see the Ninetales priestess, Selene, walking down the corridor with a male Jolteon anthro. "I told you that your younger brother and I are just friends, Sparky!"

Sparky grinned. "Oh, come on, Selene... you've been hanging out with Kurio for a long, long time! You're in love! In love with my brother! Admit it! You're my brother's girlfriend!"

Selene hissed. "Sparky! Kurio is a boy and a friend, but he isn't my boyfriend!"

Espa chuckled. "Sure..."

Selene stopped and blinked. "Oh... Hi, Espa. How are you?"

Espa sighed. "I'm fine... heading back to your room now...?"

Selene nodded. "Yeah... I'm going to make dinner."

Sparky's ears perked up. "Dinner...? Really...? I'm starving! Shall we have dinner in your room...?"

Selene glared at Sparky. "I eat in my room... you **DON'T** eat in my room ever!"

Looking up and down at Selene, Sparky snickered. "Looks like you eat a lot..."

Espa sighed as Sparky flew through the air, crashing into a wall at the opposite side of the room. "Knew that was gonna happen... sooner or later..."

Sparky's face was against the wall. "Nice designs..."

Walking over, Selene placed her hand on Espa's shoulder. "So, how are you feeling...?"

Espa sighed. "I'm feeling a bit better... I'm still worried about Velene and Vulko though..."

"That's understandable... I mean, the last thing we heard about about the Tamer's realm was sending BlackAgumon to join up with Vulko." Selene said. "And it's been over a week since we've last heard from him..."

Closing his eyes, Espa nodded slowly. "If only there was some way of finding out if they're okay... if only... if only..."

Sighing, Selene closed her eyes. "So... what are you going to do tomorrow...?"

Espa chuckled. "Worry... as usual... I know that you'll be spending time with your boyfriend..."

Selene nodded. "Yeah... Kurio said that he'll be... **ESPA...! HE'S NOT MY...**"

Laughing, Espa held up his hands. "Calm down, Selene! I was just kidding!" He smiled. "Anyway, it's time you stopped denying your feelings about Kurio, Selene. You do love him! Everyone knows it! Zera knows it! I know it! Sparky knows it! Even the Numemon that says 2 + 2 equals 10 knows it! Why don't you just admit it...?"

Selene sighed. "Oh, fine... It's true... I do love Kurio..."

Sparky quickly stood up. "**I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! HA HA! I KNEW IT! TELL KURIO YOUR LOVE OR ELSE, PUDGY!**"

Kurio was walking by a door when it suddenly opened and Sparky flew threw it and crashed into a wall nearby. Sweatdropping, the male Umbreon walked over to his brother and sighed. "I was wondering where you got to..."

Falling to the ground, Sparky groaned. "I've been taking flying lessons... ow..."

Clapping her hands, Selene walked back over to Espa. "I'll tell Kurio later... **AFTER** he nurses his brother back to health. Which could take up to three or five months... as long as Sparky doesn't open his big mouth again..."

Laughing, Espa nodded. "That's good... Anyway, I know what my cousin, Flara, will be doing tomorrow..."

Selene raised an eyebrow. "Oh really...? What's that...?"

Espa frowned. "It's been 15 years since nearly 25 percent of Fuchs City vanished and no one was able to locate them. Among those who vanished were Flara's husband, Soln, and her best friend, Kutarn... Flara is taking Eva and FrauLabramon to a hill near the ruined city to tell them about the father that Eva never knew..."

Selene gasped. "Oh... that's right... Eva was nearly one year old when Soln, Kutarn and the others vanished. Correct...?"

Espa nodded. "Yeah... I hope Flara will be okay... I really hope she'll be fine..."

00000000000000000000000000000

It was now nighttime as peace came upon half of Silesia... minus one thing on the sea...

"**OVER THE SEA, LET'S GO, MEN...!**" SkullSatamon sang out in a very bad voice. He, BlackGuilmon, LadyDevimon, Dark Fox, Sealsdramon, MarineDevimon and ShadowGrumblemon were riding in a large boat while Canntoisemon and ShadowRanamon were swimming behind them. "**WE'RE GOING OFF, WE'RE GOING OFF, WE'RE GOING OFF AGAIN!**"

LadyDevimon groaned as she rubbed her ears. "Does he mean the sailing or his song...?"

ShadowGrumblemon was holding Dark Fox down. "No! Don't jump into the sea!"

Dark Fox hissed. "I don't care if I'm a Fire-type, I'm not spending my time with that singing sailor anymore!"

Sealsdramon snarled. "Madoudramon never told me that this mission was impossible!"

SkullSatamon whirled around with a grin. "Oh? You've seen Mission Impossible then...?"

Sealsdramon facefaulted.

"**DON'T DO THAT IN THE BOAT...!**" BlackGuilmon yelled out. He sighed. "Oh brother... this is going to be a difficult mission."

SkullSatamon blinked before he raised an arm into the air. "Can I ask a question...?"

MarineDevimon sighed. "Oh no... listen... when a mommy Garudamon and a daddy Silphymon... or mother Silphymon... or father... whatever... fall in love... they..."

ShadowGrumblemon wacked MarineDevimon in the head. "Zip it..."

SkullSatamon pointed to MarineDevimon. "What's he doing in here...?"

Sealsdramon shook his head. "He's part of this group, you idiot! Why ask a silly question like that...?"

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "I thought MarineDevimon is classified as the Sea Animal Digimon."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Yes, that's right. MarineDevimon is a Sea Animal Digimon. Now, would you..." He whirled at MarineDevimon. "**YOU'RE A SEA ANIMAL DIGIMON...! THAT MEANS YOU CAN SWIM...!**"

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... so I can... must have forgotten... oops..."

(**WHAM!**)

MarineDevimon made a huge splash as soon as BlackGuilmon whacked him in the face with a mallet. ShadowRanamon sighed. "So nice of you to join us..."

Canntoisemon nodded. "Indeed..."

MarineDevimon came back up and rubbed his face. "Wish I could have joined you on a less painful experience... ow..."

Sighing, BlackGuilmon glanced at LadyDevimon. "It can't get any worse than this, can it...?"

LadyDevimon closed her eyes. "It can... if we get caught. After what what we pulled with the kidnapping of Velene, Inumon, Labramon, Huskymon and Catramon... the people of Silesia already know that the last two remaining Shadow Warriors of Daemon's have survived and are now working for Lucemon."

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "Correct... and for that, we must be on the Wanted list as seriously evil Digimon, to be deleted on sight."

BlackGuilmon raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that...? You **ARE **evil Digimon..."

LadyDevimon hissed. "We know that... however, if any evil Digimon have been sighted... they'll be hunted down and fought until their Digi-code is revealed... forcing that defeated Digimon to turn into a Digi-egg and be reborn in a Primary Village somewhere..."

Sealsdramon nodded slightly. "According to Madoudramon, there aren't many evil Digimon left in the Silesia World. Most of them were working for Daemon... and apart from the six that are with us, most of them were defeated by the Legendary Warriors and had their Digi-code scanned..."

BlackGuilmon snarled. "So... what you're trying to tell me is that there are hardly any evil Digimon left...?"

"The only evil Digimon that remain in this world were the Gesomon who worked for Drenholmon and the Fugamon clan that were lead by Minotarumon." ShadowGrumblemon said. "The Gesomon are still hiding in fear while the Fugamon clan have disbanded ever since BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon defeated Minotarumon."

LadyDevimon nodded. "The last evil Digimon to appear in this world apart from the kidnapping incedient was Valmarmon's spirit possessing the soulless bodies of Basilikmon and Pharaohmon... along with weaker DarkKnightmon and the _Três Generais Supremos Mega_... ShadowSeraphimon, Zanbamon and Lilithmon..."

BlackGuilmon grumbled under his breath. "_Três Generais Supremos Mega_... couldn't they name their group in English like normal evil Digimon...?" He sighed. "Anyway... after what you've told me, it's best that we make sure we don't get caught. However, if we do... then the best thing to survive is that you lot run away while I hold them back as ChaosGallantmon... in my normal or Destruction Mode..."

ShadowGrumblemon smiled. "That could work... that Veemon that came with Vulko is Granasmon's chosen guardian of the Silesia World. With the Omega Sword, he can become Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. However, with him in the Tamer's world and no clue that we're visiting his homeworld, the strongest Digimon Silesia has left is Omnimon."

Dark Fox blinked. "The Royal Knight that is created from the fusion of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon! No wonder you were nervous before we came to this world."

Sealsdramon scoffed. "Let's not worry about it... we should concentrate on getting to Howling Mountain before morning arrives..."

SkullSatamon held a hand up. "Question! Question!"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Oh... you have a question...?"

"Do I...?" SkullSatamon asked, looking confused.

BlackGuilmon gritted his teeth. "Yes... you do..."

"I do...?" SkullSatamon asked before he smiled. "I must have a question then..."

BlackGuilmon glanced at the sea. "MarineDevimon!"

MarineDevimon blinked as he, ShadowRanamon and Canntoisemon followed behind them in the sea. "Yes...?"

BlackGuilmon started to get up. "I'm coming to join you!"

Rolling her eyes, LadyDevimon glanced at SkullSatamon. "If this question is sensible, ask away. If not, you'll be taking swimming lessons."

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "Well... I was wondering that since ShadowRanamon, Canntoisemon and MarineDevimon are in the sea... why don't they push the boat to make it go faster than the speed it's at now?"

BlackGuilmon was about to jump off the boat when he froze. "Bloody hell... he asked a very good question for once..."

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "First time for everything..."

Glancing around, BlackGuilmon grinned. "If this works, it'll still be dark by the time we reach Howling Mountain! It's perfect!" He glanced at the sea. "Canntoisemon! MarineDevimon! Use your speed and strength to push this boat to Howling Mountain! ShadowRanamon, get in here!"

MarineDevimon and Canntoisemon swam to the back of the boat while ShadowRanamon climbed in. "Oh, gee... you thought of this idea just now?"

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Nope... SkullSatamon did."

ShadowRanamon blinked. "SkullSata... **WAH...!**" She yelled and fell to the floor as the boat suddenly jerked into high speed, MarineDevimon and Canntoisemon pushing the boat rapidly as they swam.

SkullSatamon grinned. "It's working well. Sealsdramon, can't you help them...?"

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "I'm not a sea animal, idiot..."

Chuckling, BlackGuilmon grinned. "This will go easier than I thought..."

Two hours later...

SkullSatamon glanced around and spotted something in the distance. "**LAND**... Land... erm... Land Annoy...?"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped as she sat up. She had spent all her time on the floor of the boat. "Try telling out Land Ahoy..."

Nodding, SkullSatamon yelling out at the top of his voice... turning around and accidently shouting into ShadowRanamon's ear. "**LAND AHOY, PATEY...!**"

ShadowRanamon screamed and fell to the floor. "**AHH...!**"

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "It's... matey... not patey..."

BlackGuilmon grinned. "Never mind... Is that Howling Mountain...?"

LadyDevimon nodded. "Yes... that's the place. However, I'm wondering what's happening there at the moment... seeing as Chatsuramon, Vajramon and Mihiramon are back in the Tamer's world..."

ShadowGrumblemon chuckled. "Well... all we have to do is make sure no one catches us. They must be sleeping by now..."

Dark Fox narrowed her eyes. "Aren't there any nocturnal Digimon to deal with...?"

"Only the Vi-Elecmon." LadyDevimon said. "They are Viral versions of Elecmon. The only places where the Vi-Elecmon live are in Primary Village."

Nodding, BlackGuilmon grinned. "All right... MarineDevimon! Canntoisemon! Full speed ahead!"

The boat started to go faster and faster until...

"_Everybody's Super Sonic Racing!_" SkullSatamon sang.

BlackGuilmon held the side of the boat tightly. "That's **TOO** fast!"

ShadowRanamon groaned on the floor. "No kidding..."

MarineDevimon grumbled. "Too fast... too slow... make up your bloody minds!"

Canntoisemon nodded. "Yes! What do you want us to do now...?"

BlackGuilmon snarled. "**STOP!**"

Holding the boat tightly, MarineDevimon and Canntoisemon stopped very hard. Their brake caused BlackGuilmon to fly through the air and land on the sandy shore of Howling Mountain.

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "Someone has been taking flying lessons..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "Hey! What's BlackGuilmon eating a _**SAND**wich_ for...?"

ShadowRanamon pushed SkullSatamon out of the boat. "Would you be quiet..."

BlackGuilmon lifted his head out of the sand and spat out dirt.. "Oh... that's the last time I go on a boat like that..."

(**PINCH!**)

BlackGuilmon paled as he turned around to see his tail being held by a crab's pincher. A very big crab with a very **LARGE** pincer. "Kingler. Kingler."

"_Oh no..._" BlackGuilmon whispered in pain. He dumped his head back into the sand gave a muffled scream. "**AHH...!**"

As MarineDevimon and Canntoisemon carefully placed the boat on the shore, SkullSatamon climbed out of the sea and blinked. "Hey... did BlackGuilmon learn an ostrich move...?"

ShadowRanamon chuckled. "Nah... like a Slowpoke evolving into a Slowbro with the help of Shellder, BlackGuilmon is going to evolve with the help of Kingler."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Really...? So, he's gonna evolve into _BlackKinglerGuilmonbromon_...?"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "I can't exactly do jokes around you... can I...?"

Thirty minutes after removing a large Kingler from BlackGuilmon's tail...

BlackGuilmon rubbed his tail as he glanced around. "All right... now, were are we...?"

"Howling Mountain." SkullSatamon said.

Sweatdropping, BlackGuilmon sighed. "I know that... what I mean is... which part of Howling Mountain we are on...?"

Canntoisemon chuckled. "The Eastern part... So, if I remember correctly where Daemon's castle was... about 3 hours away from here. By the time we arrive at the castle, it'll be morning."

BlackGuilmon grinned. "Not a problem..."

Sealsdramon brought out a small black box. "All right... now is the time to bring out my troops. Ready...?"

Nodding, LadyDevimon brought out a dark silver box. "All right. Bring them out... After that, I'll summon four DarkKnightmon to give us some muscle..."

Nodding, Sealsdramon cracked the black box open and seven blue lights came out of it. The seven lights soon formed into anthro lizards as the Cyborg Digimon smirked. "Commandramon! Attention!"

The Commandramon stood to attention. "Sir! Yes, sir!"

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Commandramon_

**LEVEL:** _Rookie_

**TYPE:**_ Virus_

_Cyborg Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _M16 Assassin, DCD Bomb_

_Sealsdramon's footsoldiers. With special tatics, they'll help their leader perform a successful assassination mission._

0000000000000000000000000

The Commandramon were short blue lizard Digimon with pixelated scales and wearing armour similar to that of the US Marines, with combat helmets, vests, backpacks and Uzi machineguns. They wore belted fingerless gloves over their claws, had leathery armour over the underside of their tails, and their legs were encased in cybernetic armour much like that of Sealsdramon.

SkullSatamon blinked. "Who brought in the half-pints?"

The Commandramon facefaulted.

Sealsdramon fumed. "**HEY! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY TROOPS!**"

Sighing, LadyDevimon patted Sealsdramon on the head. "Calm down, dear. You'll soon get used to him..."

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "I certainly haven't..."

A Commandramon stepped forward. "Sir, can we shoot that idiot to death?"

Sealsdramon shook his head. "No... he's an Ultimate."

MarineDevimon sighed. "Ultimate level or an Ultimate idiot...?"

Shaking her head, LadyDevimon raised her box into the air before she noticed a movement near the trees. "We've got company!"

ShadowGrumblemon gasped. "Damn... it must be a Vi-Elecmon! We've been caught!"

Canntoisemon glanced at the Commandramon. "What are you waiting for...? Stop him!"

The Commandramon nodded as they raised their Uzis up with Sealsdramon shouting. "Halt! Come out of there with your hands up or I'll have you shot!"

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Came a cry. Out stepped a big reddish Digimon with a stick in his hand. "Please! I'll come peacefully! Just don't shoot!"

ShadowRanamon blinked. "Is that a Ogremon?"

ShadowGrumblemon shook his head. "Not exactly... it's a Fugamon. The same Digimon we were talking about earlier..."

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Fugamon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Evil Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Evil Hurricane, Heavy Stick_

_The Digivolved form of Goblimon. A re-coloured version of Ogremon. They are known to be heartless and evil. They are also known not to be very smart._

00000000000000000000000000

Fugamon was a red Ogre Digimon with long arms ending in big fists, one of which held a bone club. Black and red striped horns grew from the sides of his head, heavy-browed eyes peering out from over a noseless face with a yawning mouth full of large pointy teeth. A mane of long white hair grew down his back. He wore a Leopard-striped loincloth, armband, and anklebands for style, while his right arm had a large studded metal band instead. He held his arms in the air as he came closer. "Please... don't kill me... not after I've survived nearly eight years since my master's defeat!"

LadyDevimon chuckled. "Fugamon, don't you remember me? I am LadyDevimon, one of Daemon's loyal henchmen."

SkullSatamon pointed at LadyDevimon. "I knew it! You're not a female Digimon after all! You're a man!"

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "Henchwoman then..." She shook her head. "Anyway... don't you remember us? LadyDevimon? MarineDevimon? SkullBakamon?"

SkullSatamon darted his head around. "Where...?"

Fugamon gasped. "Of course! I remember you! Yes...Minotarumon once joined forces with Daemon! He had Yamidramon led us to attack the Holy Cathedral with the help of other evil Digimon! It's been a long while, hasn't it?"

LadyDevimon nodded. "Very."

Fugamon walked over to SkullSatamon. "And you. You're an idol to every Fugamon that was working for Minotarumon! It's a pleasure to see you!"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Thank you."

BlackGuilmon, Dark Fox, Sealsdramon and the Commandramon's jaw dropped when Fugamon said that SkullSatamon was his idol. BlackGuilmon glanced at MarineDevimon. "SkullSatamon...? Fugamon's idol? **WHY?**"

MarineDevimon sighed. "Fugamon is an idiot. End of story."

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Point."

Chuckling, ShadowRanamon walked over to Fugamon. "Say, darlin'... how about you join up with us? We need extra help around here. If you say yes, we'll fill you in with every detail of what's happening so far..."

Fugamon smiled... sorta. "Really? You mean it...?"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yes."

Fugamon glanced at SkullSatamon. "What about you? Is it okay with you, SkullSatamon-sensei-sama?"

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Too much praise for him..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Sure. I'm okay with it." He placed an arm around Fugamon's shoulder. "In fact... I could adopt you as my brother... OK?"

Fugamon's eyes started to water. "Thank you... I'm in! Oh, this is the happiest day of my life..."

BlackGuilmon paled. "Oh no... now there are two of 'em..."

MarineDevimon turned around towards the sea. "I'm off."

Canntoisemon also turned around. "Wait for me!"

Dark Fox jogged to the sea. "I may be a Fire-type, but that doesn't stop me from swimming!"

Sealsdramon pointed to the sea. "Men!** SWIM AWAY!**"

The Commandramon nodded. "Sir! Yes, sir!"

"**GET BACK HERE NOW...!**" BlackGuilmon yelled.

LadyDevimon, ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. ShadowRanamon sighed. "I don't get it... why is Lucemon punishing us...? BlackGuilmon is the one who got his butt kicked yesterday... not us..."

LadyDevimon shrugged. "Who knows... who cares..."

BlackGuilmon stomped up to Fugamon. "Right! Let me ask you a question while my sanity is still intact! Do you know where Daemon's castle is...?"

Fugamon nodded. "Oh yeah... I can get us there without us being seen."

BlackGuilmon snarled. "You better. Or else!"

Fugamon smiled. "Don't worry... follow me!"

With that, the group followed Fugamon through the forest... thus beginning their mission... as well as the hellish torture for poor BlackGuilmon...

(A/N: _I'm really enjoying this... And it's just the beginning of BlackGuilmon's torture! **MUHAHAHAHA!**_)

0000000000000000000000000

6:01am

The Inn located in Articuno Village.

The female Flareon anthro, Flara, yawned as she walked into the dining area of the inn where Blaise Canine, a female Arcanine anthro, was making breakfast. "Good morning, Blaise."

Blaise smiled. "Good morning, Flara. Sleep well...?"

Flara nodded. "Yes... thank you for letting Eva, FrauLabramon and I sleep here tonight."

Smiling, Blaise picked up a dish and handed it to Flara. "It's nothing... After all, I'm coming with you, along with Growly and BlackGabumon. After all... my husband, Sirius, was one of those who vanished..."

Flara took the plate and sat down at the table. "Are you really going to tell Growly about his father?"

Blaise shook her head. "No... I already told Growly everything about his father..." She sat down beside Flara. "I know it's hard for you to tell Eva, Flara... but she has to know sooner or later..."

Flara nodded. "I know... I know... there's no other way... we've been through so much that..." She sighed. "I'm ready..."

"Ready for what...?" Came a voice. Flara turned around to see her female Eevee anthro daughter, Eva, walking into the room. She was carrying a Digimon in her arms. "Morning, mom, Miss Canine."

Blaise smiled. "Morning, Eva."

Flara smiled back. "Good morning, Eva, FrauLabramon."

FrauLabramon was a female version of the male Labramon. Although she looked the same as Labramon, she had noticeable differences from her male counterpart, such as normal dog-like paws instead of large claws. Her fur was a much darker brown while her floppy ears and her tail were a light purple. Curiously, she had a ring around the middle of her tail. It was an engagement ring with a beautiful, but sharp dark blue emerald on the top. She smiled. "Morning."

000_**DIGIMON INFORMATION**_000

**NAME:** _FrauLabramon_

**LEVEL:**_ Rookie_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Animal Digimon_

**ATTACKS:**_ Hyper Howl, Diamond Slash_

_A shy and caring Digimon. Whenever someone attacks those who she cares about, she'll fight back with her Diamond Slash. The Engagement Ring is said to be special to her, but she won't reveal its secret._

0000000000000000000000000

Blaise got up. "I'll get your breakfast, Eva. Where's Growly...?"

Eva smiled as she placed FrauLabramon on the floor beside her. "Still in bed... that's what BlackGabumon said."

Nodding, Blaise walked through the kitchen door. "OK, I'll wake him up later after I bring in your breakfast..."

FrauLabramon giggled. "I wouldn't worry about waking him up... BlackGabumon said that he'll do it..."

Gasping, Blaise ran out of the door. "What...? Oh no... I better get up before..."

"**_PETIT FIRE!_**"

"**_ARGH! BLACKGABUMON! YOU..._**"

Flare giggled as Blaise sweatdropped. "Before it's too late...?"

Blaise nodded. "Yeah... oh brother... It's weird... those two argue a lot, but they do care about each other... in a strange sort of way..."

Eva smiled. "I'll say..." She glanced at Flara. "Mom, today's the day right...?"

Flara nodded. "Yes... we'll be heading to a hill that overlooks the area that was once Fuchs City. The very city that you and Growly were born in..."

Eva lowered her head. "Actually... I've been thinking about that..."

Flara blinked. "You have? Since when?"

"Since you told me about your plans for today..." Eva whispered. "I decided to keep quiet about it because you hardly speak to me whenever I ask about your life before I was born... and how you met papa and stuff..."

Flara lowered her ears. "Eva... I'm so sorry... You must understand that even after 15 years, losing a few of my closest friends, including your father, really hurt me... I thought holding it back would help stop the pain, but I was wrong."

Blaise sighed. "When Sirius vanished... I wanted to kill myself... he meant everything to me... but I figured that he wanted me to live on... and I remembered Growly... I hated myself for thinking that wanted to die, leaving him behind... I'm glad I fought off that urge..."

FrauLabramon hopped into Eva's lap and glanced around the table. "So... even after 15 years, no one has any clue how the missing people vanished...?" Flara and Blaise nodded. "Not even His Holiness Zera...?"

Flara shook her head. "No... not even Zera was able to find out how those poor people vanished..."

Eva sighed. "As I was saying earlier... I've decided that we shouldn't go to where Fuchs City once stood." She smiled at Flara's shocked look. "I would rather hear about my father... the father that I never met... the father that I never knew... this is what I desire more than seeing the place where I was born."

Flara blinked. "You sure...?" Eva nodded as her mother smiled. "Very well then... once Growly and BlackGabumon come down, I shall tell you about your father..."

Eva smiled. "Thank you, mother..."

Blaise smiled at this before glancing up. "Good morning, you two. Sleep well...?"

Blaise's son, a male Growlithe anthro called Growly, walked into the dining area while rubbing his tail. He grumbled under his breath. "It was great, mom... except that my 'partner' decided to act like an alarm clock..."

Growly's partner, BlackGabumon entered the room, snickering. "Hey, I can't help it if you're a heavy sleeper."

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**0000

**NAME:** _BlackGabumon_

**LEVEL:** _Rookie_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Reptile Digimon_

**ATTACKS:**_ Petit Fire, Little Horn_

_Viral version of Gabumon. Known for his tricky nature. There was once a false rumour that he he carried the fur of BlackGarurumon on his body after defeating one and held onto his fur as a prize._

00000000000000000000000000

BlackGabumon's appearance was the same as Gabumon's. However, he looked different from his Data counterpart. He had white skin with a black horn, a yellow belly with white markings, longer teeth and orange eyes. His pelt was black with white markings.

Growly groaned as he sat at the table beside Eva. "I'm not a heavy sleeper... and I don't snore!"

BlackGabumon scoffed. "Then, you must have a propeller up your nose."

"Shut it!" Growly snarled. He glanced around the table and sighed. "So... I guess we're heading over to Fuchs City, huh? Or, where Fuchs City once was..."

Blaise shook her head. "No, Growly... we've decided to stay here and talk about the past here. We can visit the land where the city once was some other time..."

Growly nodded. "OK..." He glanced at Eva. "So, I guess your mother isn't gonna tell you about your father, huh...?"

Eva smiled. "Actually... she's going to tell me after we're done with our breakfast. Right, mother?"

Flara nodded. "Of course..." She smiled at Eva. "It is time for you to know about the father you never knew, Eva."

Eva sighed. "I've waited for this for so long... Thank you, mom."

Flara smiled. "You're welcome..."

As soon as they were done with their breakfast, they all headed into the living room area that belonged to Blaise and Growly. Eva sat on the floor with FrauLabramon and BlackGabumon while Blaise and Growly sat on a couch. Flara sat down on a one-seat couch and sighed.

Blaise smiled. "We're ready, Flara..."

Eva nodded. "Yes... please tell me about my father..."

Flara nodded. "OK. Eva, your father was an Absol called Soln. I was introduced to him by my closest friend, Kutarn, a female Mightyena. Your father was the leader of the Section A team, belonging to the Fuchs Protection Unit."

Growly blinked. "Fuchs Protection Unit...?"

Blaise nodded. "Yes. It's more of a unit that was formed by an old Dragonite fellow. They were divided into five seperate groups, from A to E."

Eva blinked. "Really...? Was daddy that important?"

Flara nodded, smiling. "A lot. The reason Kutarn introduced me to him was because she worked alongside him as the second-in-command of Section A. Serving under Soln and Kutarn were Inferner, Noite, Agua and Donner."

FrauLabramon blinked. "And what type of Pokemon where these four friends of yours?"

Blaise rubbed her chin. "If I recall correctly... Infernerwas an Arcanine like me while Noite was an Umbreon, Agua a Vaporeon and Donner a Manectric. All of them were male."

Flara nodded. "Of course..." She giggled. "I remember something that happened with your father and his team that I enjoy laughing at. Would you like to hear?"

BlackGabumon nodded. "Sure."

Eva smiled. "Of course, mother. Go for it."

Flara grinned. "OK... Inferner had trouble trying to get dates with ladies and was always dumped by them. So one day, Soln had to..."

000000000000000000000000000000

_"Growl! Growl!" Came the cry of Chiot, a young Growlithe that was playing around by chasing the Butterfrees and Beautiflys that flew around near their nests._

_A large male Arcanine anthro, Inferner, was nearby, sitting against the trunk of a tree and staring up at the sky. He looked down at Chiot and sighed. "Hey, Chiot... you're so lucky... you've got no worries whatsoever, while me... well, I've got lots of problems..."_

_Chiot looked up and barked. "Growl!"_

_"Who turned out the lights..." Inferner muttered as a couple of Beautiflys landed on his shoulder while a Butterfree landed on the end of his muzzle, blocking his view of the sky. Although, he wasn't bothered._

_Watching this from his office was a male Absol anthro. This was Soln, Eva's missing father. He looked worried. "Inferner is acting strange... anything wrong with him...?"_

_Sitting at her desk was a beautiful female Mightyena anthro. Her name was Kutarn. She shrugged while writing on some papers. "I dunno... last night, he looked so happy but now... he looks like he's down in the dumps..."_

_A male Umbreon anthro (Noite), a male Vaporeon (Agua) and a male Manectric (Donner) were seated on a table nearby, listening to the conversation. With a sigh, Agua stood up. "That's because last night, Inferner had a girlfriend and this morning... he doesn't..."_

_Soln cringed. "He got dumped...? Again...?"_

_Noite nodded. "Aye..."_

_"That makes the total... 30, right...?" Donner asked._

_Growling, Kutarn glared at the Manectric. "Have some compassion, you dolt..."_

_Rubbing his chin, Soln sat down at his desk. "This isn't good... Inferner is suppose to show recruits how they should act in the Protection Unit and yet, he is sitting outside, acting like a loser."_

_Noite shrugged. "Not our problem... apart from him and Kutarn-sama... all of us are currently dating or married..."_

_Shaking his head, Agua glanced at Soln. "This is Inferner's bad luck... he's having trouble finding girls to go out with **AND** actually stay with for more than three days..."_

_Sighing, Soln picked up the paper and started to read it. "Well then, we must help Inferner. One of you go out and find a girl for him."_

_The other three gaped while Kutarn rolled her eyes. "Oh... here it goes..."_

_"You've got to be kidding me!" Donner said._

_"If I wanted to find a girl, I'd find one for** ME!**" Agua added._

_"Why don't **YOU **find one for Inferner, sir?" Noite asked._

_Glancing over his paper, Soln narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry...? What did you say...?"_

_Noite, Donner and Agua sweatdropped. "Nothing..."_

_Sighing, Soln looked down at his paper again. "Excellent... Now, before any of you go and find this woman, we need to know what taste of women that Inferner has in mind..."_

_Agua stood up. "I can answer that, sir. I had a drink with him one time... the dream girl that Inferner wants should have a cute and cheerful personality."_

_Sighing, Donner leaned back on his chair. "Good luck on that... every female member of this unit is training themselves to be tough and without weaknesses."_

_"I hardly doubt that Inferner wants his dream girl to be cute, cheerful **AND** weak..." Agua muttered._

_Soln nodded. "Agreed... Agua, I'm appointing **YOU** to find a cute girl with a cheerful personality for Inferner..."_

_Agua sweatdropped. "M..Me...?"_

_Nodding, Soln turned back to his paper. "That's an order... move it!"_

_"Good luck!" Both Donner and Noite said at the same time._

_Growling, Agua walked out. "Thanks a lot... **NOT..!**"_

_Shaking her head, Kutarn went back to write on the papers. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to go well?"_

00000000000000000000000000000000

_Agua was in a bad mood as he walked through the corridor. "Of all the stupidmissions I had to be given... this one takes the cake! If my girlfriend sees me chatting to another girl that fits Inferner's desire, there'll be hell to pay..."_

_As the grumbling Vaporeon walked around a corner, he bumped into a tall and large Pidgeot, whom spoke in a jolly voice and had a small beard underneath his beak. "Hello, Agua! What's the matter, my dear friend...?"_

_Shaking off his anger, Agua looked up and sighed. "Hello, Falke-sama... I'm currently on a mission..."_

_"Oh...? Then, what's wrong with that...? Usually, you're quite pleased when you're given missions..." Falke said._

_Sighing, Agua leaned against the wall. "I know but... this one is completely different. I have to find Inferner-sama a date... he wants a girl who's cute and has a cheerful personality... I don't have much chance of finding one in here, so I'll have to leave to find find one. If my girlfriend or any of her friends sees me doing this... they'll get the wrong idea and I'll end up in hell for this!"_

_It was then that Falke then smiled. "Is that the problem...? Well... just say mission complete, my friend..."_

_Agua blinked. "Huh...?" He then, smiled. "Y...You know a girl that could be perfect for Inferner...?"_

_Falke nodded. "Of course..."_

_The smile got bigger on Agua's face. "So..? Who's this girl...?"_

_"My sister." Falke replied._

_Agua's jaw dropped._

0000000000000000000000000000

_"**FALKE'S SISTER...?**" Soln repeated, staring at Agua in disbelief when the Vaporeon returned._

_Kutarn shook her head as she stood beside Soln. "You've got to be kidding..."_

_Agua was blushing while Noite and Donner were smirking behind him. "Well... I... er..."_

_"Man... that was desperate..." Noite said._

_Donner nodded. "Yeah... getting a canine to date with a **BIRD!**"_

_"That's the point..." Agua said, turning around. "Wait... that isn't the point..."_

_Sighing, Soln had a slight smile on his face. "Well... at least Inferner has some chance of getting a date... he didn't mention that his dream girl should be either a canine or bird Pokemon so, we are safe..."_

_And Agua sweatdropped. "Actually... Inferner's dream girl **IS** a canine Pokemon..."_

_Cursing under his breath, Soln glared at the cowering Vaporeon. "If that is that's so, then **WHY ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT HE SHOULD GO OUT WITH A BIRD...?**"_

_"Simple... Falke is an only child..." Agua said._

_Blinking, Kutarn looked confused. "Only child...? Then... why does he a sister...?"_

_Donner snapped his fingers and leapt to his feet. "An adopted sister...?"_

_Agua nodded. "Bingo! Falke's parents adopted a canine kid when her parents died at a young age... they were close friends to her family and they couldn't leave her behind so..."_

_With a smile, Soln nodded. "I understand... Good job, Agua. Anything else I should know...?"_

_"Yes... this Falke's adopted sister hasn't got a boyfriend because she's shy... although quite beautiful. Agua explained. "That's all..."_

_Shaking her head, Kutarn didn't looked convinced. "No... that's **NOT** all... you've forgotten one important detail..."_

_Blinking, Agua looked confused while Noite asked. "What important detail...?"_

_Glaring at Noite, Kutarn glanced back at Agua. "Her name..."_

_Sweatdropping, Agua rubbed his forehead. "I knew I'd forgotten something..."_

_As Kutarn gave off a heavy sigh, Soln simply shrugged. "No problem... this will give the date a kind of mysterious feeling..."_

_Staring at Soln, Kutarn shook her head slightly. "More like a kind of disaster..."_

_Shrugging, the Absol anthro glanced at Agua with a smile. "Is the date set...?" When the Vaporeon nodded, Soln smirked. "Good... take Noite and Donner and escourt Inferner to his date..."_

_Agua nodded and saluted. "Yes, sir!"_

_Shaking her head, Kutarn sat down at her desk while Agua walked out of the room with Noite and Donner before glaring at Soln. "You better hope this date works out..."_

_"It will... it will... Speaking of dates... when is that repairman coming in...?" Soln asked._

_Kutarn blinked. "Repairman...?"_

_Soln nodded. "Yes... repairman... He's coming here to repair that answering machine I brought for this office for when no one is here... and I ask you... what's the point of an answering machine if it doesn't even record messages? And the telephone reception is on the fritz... I told Noite not to drop it when he was bringing it in here..."_

_Kutarn sighed. "Well... we ended up with two broken objects... one answering machine and one Umbreon's foot..."_

_Checking his watch, Soln got up. "Well... it's time we go on our break, Kutarn. Flara will be in the canteen area, so we'd better not make her wait any longer."_

_Smiling, Katuna stood up and nodded. "No way..."_

_As the two left, they didn't hear the answering machine start to record, but never succeeded due to the fact that it was broken as a timid voice came on. "**H...Hello...? Is this Section A's office of the Protection Unit...? I'm Galota, Falke's sister and I have something to tell you...**"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flara sighed as she picked up a cup of water on the table beside her and drank it. Blaise sweatdropped. "Wow... the date became a disaster? Even before it started...?"

BlackGabumon rubbed his head. "This is why I never get dates..."

FrauLabramon smirked. "With an attitude like that... it's no wonder."

BlackGabumon snarled. "Hey!"

Eva smiled. "Mom, I'm really glad you're telling me all this... please continue."

Flara smiled back. "OK... give me a moment..."

Eva nodded. "OK..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile...

Fugamon walked up to the ruins of Daemon's castle and chuckled as he glanced back at BlackGuilmon's group. "Here we are... told ya I'd bring you here..."

BlackGuilmon snarled. "You said that about seven times! And out of those six times, we got lost! And we nearly went into Pajira Town... **TWICE!**"

Fugamon chuckled nervously. "Well... I was following my own directions of where this place is..."

BlackGuilmon raised an eyebrow. "And what sort of directions did you have?"

Fugamon chuckled. "Simple. We turn right from where Gollum lives in, past Pride Rock, pop in an inn to say hello to Harry Potter, dance with a bunch of naked Silphymon, walk through the land where the Care Bears and their cousins live in, check out Darth Maul's gravestone, and bingo, we've arrived at the ruins of Daemon's castle!"

Silence...

BlackGuilmon stared at Fugamon. "Where the hell did you think this stuff up?"

Fugamon rubbed his chin. "Hmm... the pink Elephantmon that show up from time to time told me this was the right way."

"Elephantmon?" Asked BlackGuilmon slowly.

Fugamon nodded. "Oh yes. And the leprechauns telling me to burn stuff. And the fairies which sprinkle pixie dust on everyone's heads. They're my best friends!"

Everyone facefaulted... while SkullSatamon exclaimed, "Wow, you know them too? And I thought I was the only one!"

Sealsdramon grumbled. "That Fugamon is insane!"

LadyDevimon sighed. "Fits right in, doesn't he...?"

Fugamon glanced at SkullSatamon. "So, how did you first meet them anyway?"

SkullSatamon rubbed his head. "I guess it was when MarineDevimon rapidly knocked me out with a mallet. I met the Queen of the Fairymon and we had tea in her Imperial Palace, while frogs danced to the tune of the nearby rock band."

"Which one?" Fugamon asked.

"The one that bangs rocks together, of course." SkullSatamon said.

Fugamon rolled his eyes. "Well, duh, of course! Shoulda known."

SkullSatamon grinned. "And we ate dancing, singing cheeseburgers!"

Fugamon gasped. "Cheeseburgers...? No way! You, my friend, are the greatest Digimon in the **WORLD!**"

BlackGuilmon's eye twitched. "Oh... sweet evil... there's **TWO OF THEM!**" He ran screaming off into the darkness.

ShadowRanamon walked after BlackGuilmon, carrying a tranquilizer gun. "I'll get him..."

Dark Fox blinked. "Where did you get that gun from?"

ShadowRanamon rolled her eyes. "It's like asking where the ladies get their mallets from."

A Commandramon stepped forward. "Why don't you use them on the enemy?"

ShadowRanamon shook her head. "Simple reason... they're only used on Digimon allies that run away because of SkullSatamon."

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Better use a double dosage then..."

"OK!" ShadowRanamon called back.

Sealsdramon grabbed MarineDevimon's arm. "Quick! Hit him again! Hit him again!"

MarineDevimon shrugged. "Sorry... I ran out of mallets. All of them broke as soon as they hit his head. And I don't have enough cash to buy some more..."

Sealsdramon moaned. "No... we're doomed!"

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "Welcome to our lives..."

SkullSatamon glanced at Fugamon. "So... how did you first meet them?"

Fugamon rubbed his chin. "Hmm... must have been after I've drank a little beer."

LadyDevimon raised an eyebrow. "How little...?"

Fugamon chuckled. "A whole barrel... after I rammed my head into a mountain a few times."

"Why'd you do that?" Asked LadyDevimon.

Fugamon shrugged. "I don't know. Anyway, after I did that, I got all dizzy and then I met the..."

MarineDevimon grabbed Fugamon and shook him. "**NO! NO! NO! WE ALREADY KNOW! STOP! PLEASE! STOP!**"

Fugamon nodded. "OK."

MarineDevimon placed Fugamon on the ground. "Thank you..." He glanced at Sealsdramon. "See...? No reason to get upset, am I right?"

Sealsdramon facefaulted.

ShadowRanamon came back with BlackGuilmon walking behind her. "I've got him back..."

LadyDevimon sighed. "Good... I see you didn't use the gun..."

ShadowRanamon gave a sheepish grin. "I... did. However, the dart I fired didn't contain the sleeping chemical. I forgot to fill some..."

BlackGuilmon rubbed his head. "And I've never leapt so high and I hit my head against **SEVENTEEN** bloody branches!"

ShadowGrumblemon chuckled. "OK... Now we're at Daemon's castle, what's next?"

Sighing, BlackGuilmon climbed up and led everyone up to the ruins and climbed up to a heap of rubble forming a barrier. "First things first... we need to find a way to get into the castle's basement."

ShadowRanamon narrowed her eyes. "This'll be tough... the entrances to the basement must have been destroyed when the castle blew up from Aldamon's attack."

ShadowGrumblemon smirked. "No worries... with me by your side... we'll get to the basement before you know it!"

Dark Fox looked around the barrier and blinked. "Does this include being quiet? Because I'd hate to have those Garurumon and BlackGarurumon after us..."

The others looked around or over the top of the barrier to see a group of Garurumon and BlackGarurumon lining up around the front of the castle, facing the forest. They were joined with a Cerberumon and a InfernoInumon.

SkullSatamon gulped. "They're from Canine Village. The Cerberumon is Berus, brother of Chatsuramon and Labramon!"

MarineDevimon nodded. "Yes... and the InfernoInumon is Inferno, brother of Inumon. If I'm correct, those two might be temporary leaders of the Canine Village since Chatsuramon's in the Tamer's realm."

Dark Fox narrowed her eyes. "Still... why are they here...?"

Fugamon chuckled. "Simple... they are guarding these ruins. Making sure that no evil Digimon decided to make itself at home in this wreck. After all, some of the rooms have survived."

BlackGuilmon nodded slowly. "I see... well, then... looks like we'll have to be very quiet..."

Sealsdramon shook his head. "No need... Troops, prepare to fire!"

The Commandramon nodded and raised their guns, targeting the canine Digimon. "Ready, sir!"

Sealsdramon grinned. "Ready... aim... **FI**..."

BlackGuilmon pulled Sealsdramon to the ground. "Can your Commandramon take care of a couple of Ultimate level Digimon...?"

One of the Commandramon pulled up a pack of cards. "Anyone want to play...?"

"Sure!" Said the other Commandramon as they walked off.

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "Guess not..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "All right... guess I'll take care of them!" He brings brought out a flute with a tip shaped like a wolf's mouth. "Ta da!"

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "What is that...?"

"It's called the Hypnotic-Canine-Flute!" SkullSatamon said, grinning. "Made it from a bark of a Trance Tree."

ShadowRanamon blinked. "Trance Tree... that produces the Hypno Seeds that we used to control the minds of non-human Digimon and Pokemon. When did you make one...?"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Plothole..."

ShadowRanamon facefaulted.

Canntoisemon grinned. "I don't know much about the Trance Tree, but they say that the creator of the Trance Tree made sure that the bark would give off quiet hypnotic signals to canine Digimon and Pokemon, since their hearing is very good. I have a feeling that SkullSatamon's flute will release hypnotic signals to brainwash those Digimon and serve us!"

BlackGuilmon cackled. "Thus, making them our slaves... having them to help us get into the castle while not remembering a single thing."

Dark Fox scoffed. "Please... it'll never work!"

BlackGuilmon smirked. "We'll never know unless we try... SkullSatamon, go for it!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "OK!" He took a deep breath and blew through the flute.

No sound was coming out...

Fugamon blinked. "It's...broken..."

Canntoisemon shook his head. "Not exactly, the flute is giving off hypnotic signals that will only be picked up by Digimon and Pokemon with very good hearing... like those canine Digimon!"

Sealsdramon growled. "It doesn't look like its working!"

Sealsdramon was right. Berus, Inferno, the Garurumon and BlackGarurumon weren't showing any signs of being hypnotized by the flute. After five minutes, SkullSatamon stopped. "Aw... it failed..."

ShadowRanamon sighed as she faced Dark Fox. "Guess you were right, sugah. It didn't work."

Dark Fox's eyes were swirling around, she drooled a little as she stood to attention. "SkullSatamon-sama... how may I serve your genius self."

ShadowRanamon facefaulted. "This hurts..."

LadyDevimon whacked Dark Fox on the back of the head. "Snap out of it!"

Dark Fox yelped and rubbed her head. "Wha...? What happened...?"

"The flute worked! Only on you though..." BlackGuilmon said before glancing at the canine Digimon. "Why not on them though... they were in perfect range to hear the flute's mind-controlling powers..."

Sealsdramon stepped foward. "Allow me..." his left eye turned into a telescope, focusing on the canine Digimon. After a few moments, he sweatdropped. "I don't believe it..."

ShadowGrumblemon blinked. "What...? What is it...?"

After a few moments of silence, Sealsdramon glanced back at the group. "Those Digimon... are wearing **EAR-PLUGS!**"

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Ear... plugs...? Why?"

Sealsdramon shrugged. "No idea..."

Fugamon turned around and gulped. "Erm... maybe it's because of them..."

The group turned around to see a bunch of white birds with long, orange beaks and small black eyes. LadyDevimon blinked. "What in the word...? What are these Digimon called...?"

Fugamon hid behind MarineDevimon in fear. "**Seagullmon**..."

SkullSatamon screamed. "**AH! NOT SEAGULLMON! ANYTHING BUT THE SEAGULLMON! AHH!**"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Do you know what Seagullmon are...?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Nope... but this is fun..."

ShadowRanamon facefaulted.

MarineDevimon chuckled. "Having fun...?"

ShadowRanamon snarled. "No... I'm not..."

000_**DIGIMON**_ **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Seagullmon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Sea Bird Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Mine Speech, Explosion of Mine._

_Known as the most annoying Digimon ever, Seagullmon have been created from the data of a Disney movie._

00000000000000000000000000

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "_Mine Speech_... _Explosion of Mine_... what creative attacks..."

BlackGuilmon blinked. "These Seagullmon are created from the data of a Disney film...? Which one...?"

The Seagullmon noticed BlackGuilmon's group. "Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "That answers everything..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "What film are they based on...?"

BlackGuilmon snarled. "_Finding Nemo_! What else...?"

Fugamon grinned. "The pink Elephantmon!"

"**NO...!**" BlackGuilmon yelled out. "Shut up...!"

LadyDevimon sighed. "Anyway... those canine Digimon will not bother us if they are wearing earplugs. So, now's the chance to check the basement out."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "All right. ShadowGrumblemon, prepare to..."

"Mine." Said the Seagullmon.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "As I was saying... ShadowGrumblemon, prepare to..."

"Mine."

Sighing, BlackGuilmon shook his head. "ShadowGrumblemon, prepare to..."

"Mine."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "This will take a while..."

SkullSatamon made a dramatic pose. "Don't worry... we summon the ultimate warrior!"

Fugamon also did a dramatic pose. "Come forth, pink Elephantmon!"

"Mine." Said the Seagullmon.

BlackGuilmon groaned. "I hate this..."

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "You know what you're gonna hate more...?"

"Mine."

"No... what...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Canntoisemon gulped. "SkullSatamon is your new roommate. So, where is Fugamon gonna sleep?"

"Mine."

BlackGuilmon paled. "Oh god... no... no... no... **NO...!**"

SkullSatamon grinned. "All right! BlackGuilmon-sama! Fugamon is our new roommate!"

Fugamon nodded. "Yeah! You, me, my idol and the pink Elephantmon."

"Mine."

BlackGuilmon sobbed. "Why me...? Why me...?"

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "I... better start digging..."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yeah... good idea..."

"Mine."

Dark Fox sighed. "This is gonna be a long day..."

"Mine."

Dark Fox snarled. "Shut up..."

"Mine."

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Why do I even bother...?"

"Mine"

0000000000000000000000000

Next scene... thank goodness...

Back with Flara and the others...

Blaise clapped her hands... paws... whatever... and smiled. "All right, Flara. Without them knowing that Galota wanted to cancel the date... what happened next?"

Eva nodded. "Yeah... I wanna know what type of Pokemon Falke's parents adopted..."

Flara smiled. "All right... Noite, Agua and Donner helped Inferner to prepare for his date. And then..."

0000000000000000000000000

_Two hours later, outside a huge building... Inferner was dressed smartly, but looking very nervous as he held flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. He stared at the building in awe. It was a large three-storied mansion with small statues of Groudon, Rayquaza and Kyogre... three of the few Legendary Pokemon that hadn't become anthros in the Silesia World._

_"Holy..." Inferner shook his head and started to tiptoe backwards. "I wanna go home..."_

_Only to get his butt poked by a pointy spear held by Donner. "Oh no, you don't..."_

_"Come on, man... don't get cold feet... though, you aren't wearing any shoes..." Noite said, glancing downwards at the Arcanine's bare paws before shaking his head. "Look... this is the biggest chance of your life! If you make it all the way to marriage, you're set!"_

_Agua nodded. "Yeah! That's right! Are you gonna back down now...? What are you...? A man or a mouse...?"_

_Inferner shook his head. "Neither... I'm a Pokemon..."_

_A facefault from Agua while Donner scratched his mane. "How can you argue with logic like that...?"_

_Sighing, Inferner looked up and growled slightly. "How can I marry someone if I haven't even** MET** her...?"_

_"What Falke said to me is that she is a beauty!" Agua said. "Just like Falke-sama himself!"_

_Inferner whispered to himself. "She looks like Falke-sama...?" He imagined his date as a huge, jolly, female Pidgeot with a small beard underneath her beak. Needless to say, the Arcanine's reaction to that image was... a look of utter terror._

_Donner sweatdropped at Inferner's expression. "Erm... something wrong...?"_

_It wasn't long before Donner, Noite and Agua were busy holding Inferner back as he screamed. "**I'M GOING HOME...!**"_

_The door opened up and Falke came out, smiling. "Inferner-san, welcome!" He rushed over to the terrified Arcanine and gave him a crushing hug. "We've been expecting you..."_

_"A life-support machine will be expecting me soon..." Inferner muttered as his spine cracked._

_Noite saluted. "Well then, good luck!"_

_And the three Pokemon anthros left in a cloud of dust, leaving Inferner to collect his usual supply of air as Falke lead him in. "Man... for a Pidgeot... he sure has a lot of strength..."_

00000000000000000000000000000

Growly sweatdropped. "Why didn't Falke told them that his sister had cancelled the date...?"

FrauLabramon smiled. "She was shy, remember? Guess she was so shy, she couldn't even tell her own brother that she didn't want to go out on a date..."

Flara nodded. "Correct. However, it just occured to those three that something is wrong with the date..."

FrauLabramon blinked. "Really...? What's that...?"

Flara smiled. "Well..."

00000000000000000000000000000

_Sitting on a boulder, Noite was busy blowing air on the pads of his throbbing foot. "Ow... ow... what a stupid place for Sandslash to sleep at..."_

_"Should have watched where you're going..." Agua said, as he dipped his feet into a small pond and sighed happily. "Man... haven't ran this much for a long time..."_

_Donner was busy pacing about. "Something is wrong... something is wrong... I have a feeling we left something out..."_

_Limping over to the pond, Noite flinched as he placed his foot into the cool water before glancing at his worried Manectric friend. "Like what...? We told Inferner** EVERYTHING** he needs in his mysterious date with this... canine Pokemon..."_

_Agua paled. "Oh crud... Donner's right... we **DID** forget something... we forgot to mention to Inferner that Falke's sister is adopted and a canine..."_

_Slapping his head, Donner groaned. "Of course... Inferner must be thinking we've forced him to date a bird..."_

_Noite raised an eyebrow. "OK... Can anyone answer this question... if no one has told him about the truth of Falke's adopted sister **AND** he's still thinking he's going to date a bird... **WHY** did he go through with it...?"_

000000000000000000000000000000

"Why...?" Blaise, Growly, Eva, BlackGabumon and FrauLabramon all asked at the same time. Flara sweatdropped at that.

Flara grinned. "Well... you see..."

000000000000000000000000000000

_Inferner sat at the table with Falke and a regular sized, male Pidgeot... whom was stroking his beard. This Pidgeot happened to be Falke's father._

_Falke nodded with a smile. "That's correct, my dear father. Inferner-san is a dear friend of mine..."_

_Falke's father nodded with a smile. "I can see that, my son. I am pleased to meet a friend of yours..."_

_Inferner nodded before turning his attention to something. "I must be insane... when those three said that they got a date for me with Falke's sister... I was too desperate to date anyone... canine or bird Pokemon... just as long as I had a relationship... but... I want to meet the lady **FIRST** before I can make my choice... oh, what am I going to do...?"_

_His Arcanine ears perked up when he heard the door opening accompanied by a kind, female voice. "I'm here... Good, at least I won't hear you bragging to our guest about your trophy collection, love."_

_Falke smiled. "Mother!"_

_Blinking, Inferner sighed with a smile. "Mother, huh...? Thank goodness... mothers tend to be pretty normal..." He turned and paled. "Oh my..."_

_Falke's mother was a female Lugia... whom was very large... about the same height as Falke. She smiled at the disbelieving face of Inferner. "Nice to meet you..."_

_"N...Nice... to meet... you too..." Inferner muttered before shaking his head. A light went on in his brain. "Hold on a second... The father's a Pidgeot and the mother's tall up and down... it makes sense mathematically that when you add those together, the son would turn out like this... and I'll bet he got his strength from his mother's side too..."_

_Falke's mother glanced around and frowned. "Hmm... seems to me that Galota is a bit late..."_

_Getting up from his seat, Falke bowed. "No worries, mother... I'll go and get her."_

_Inferner, however, was thinking rapidly with his left eye twitching. "OK... if this end result happens to Falke then... his little sister must have ended up like..."_

_In his weird sense of imagination, Inferner could imagine that Falke's sister was either a tall, large Pidgeot or Lugia... running towards him with a loving gaze, calling. "**Here I come my love...**"_

_Shaking his head once again, Inferner groaned. "No, no... this doesn't mean that the characteristics of the parents are passed down... there could be a 50 percent chance that she may look more like one parent than the other..."_

_Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Inferner looked up to see Falke. "Well now, Inferner-san... allow me to introduce to you... my little sister."_

_Falke's mother called out. "Come on, Galota... don't be shy. Come on in, my dear..."_

_The door slowly opened and a figure walked in..._

_Inferner gulped. "Here it comes... which is it...? Like the father...? Or the mother...?" He started to rub his head. "Either way... it's not a pretty picture for me... but, if I have to choose one... please let it be like the mother..."_

_"E...Excuse me..." Came a timid voice. Inferner turned around and his jaw dropped at the sight of... a **VULPIX!** "My name is Galota... it's... nice to meet you..."_

_After Inferner finally found his voice, he slowly pointed at Galota. "You're... you're a Vulpix... not a bird..."_

_Galota nodded. "Yes... my parents passed away when I was younger, so Falke's family adopted me..."_

_"Strange you didn't know about this, Inferner-san..." Falke said. "I mentioned this to Agua... looks like he forgot to mention it this to you..."_

_Inferner grumbled under his breath. "Of all the rotten things he could have left out."_

_Walking over, Galota bowed sheepishly. "Please forgive me for being rude, Mr Inferner... but, I'm very nervous..."_

_Looking at the timid Vulpix, Inferner smiled. "I understand, Galota... you look very beautiful..."_

_Galota blushed. "W...Well, Mr Inferner... I wanted to stop the date..."_

_"You did...?" Inferner asked. "How?"_

_"I phoned up... to cancel the date..." Galota said, timidly. "But... no one was there, so I left a message on your answer machine... hoping you would get the message..."_

_Inferner seethed. "Why that stupid machine..."_

_Galota continued. "To tell you the truth... I'd prefer that that my future groom should be a beautiful creature like a Suicune or a Ninetales... you're... not my type... I hope I haven't offended you..."_

_Shaking his head, Inferner smiled. "No, Galota... you haven't... I'm not offended or anything... I've learned from my friends that you're very shy, but you must be very brave to overcome it."_

_Giggling, Galota bowed. "Thank you..."_

_"And don't worry... even though we just met, you haven't broken my heart." Inferner said, looking up. "I have friends back at the base who will help me through and through..."_

0000000000000000000000000

FrauLabramon sighed dreamily. "That's so sweet..."

Eva blinked. "In what way...? They never actually went out..."

Blaise smiled. "I think she was referring to what Inferner said about his friends being loyal..."

BlackGabumon pretended to be sick. "Yuck!"

Growly sweatdropped and kicked BlackGabumon in the back. "He's a loyal one...!"

Flara giggled. "I dunno about the friends bit... because back at the base..."

0000000000000000000000000

_Donner was holding a piece of paper. "5000 dollars says that he screws up!"_

_Agua came into view, also holding a piece of paper up. "500 dollars says that he gets turned down!"_

_And Noite came into view as well, holding his own piece of paper. "Then I bet 500 dollars on the unlikely outcome of the entire thing being cancelled!"_

_Soln was drumming his fingers on his desk while Kutarn sweatdropped slightly. "You guys do realize you're all bidding against him?_

_"Safest bet!" Said Donner, Agua and Noite together._

_Sighing, Soin shook his head. "With friends like these... who needs enemies...?"_

0000000000000000000000

BlackGabumon, FrauLabramon, Blaise, Eva and Growly sweatdropped at that. Flara smiled at their reactions. "I'm used to them... they kinda remind me of the Three Stooges..."

BlackGabumon rolled his eyes. "Too bad they're not as funny as the Stooges..."

Growly chuckled. "Did Inferner ever find out?"

Flara nodded. "Oh yeah... He found out later. Much later..."

0000000000000000000000

_Inferner came back with the report on his date... which surprised both Soln and Kutarn. The Arcanine smiled at their shocked looks. "Yeah, I know... out of character for me, huh...?"_

_Nodding, Soln sighed. "Totally... this is the 31st time you've been dumped and unlike the other 30 times... you're not depressed...? Amazing..."_

_"Yes... but, I have no worries..." Inferner said. "Besides, I understand now that I have you guys helping me throughout my difficult times... friends to the end... supporting me..."_

_That was when Noite's cry was heard from another room. "**NNNNNOOOO...!**"_

_Inferner sweatdropped. "What was that...?"_

_Kutarn smirked. "That was Noite supporting you by losing 500 dollars..."_

_The sweatdrop got bigger on Inferner. "I.. see..."_

0000000000000000000000

BlackGabumon was rolling on the floor, laughing. "500 dollars? **HA!**"

FrauLabramon smiled. "That'll teach him... I think..."

Eva snickered. "Poor guy..."

Growly chuckled. "Man... guess luck wasn't on his side!"

Blaise shook her head. "Men... always the same, hmm?"

Flara smiled at her friends and family. She glanced at the window and sighed, whispering to herself. "_Soln... where ever you are... I'll always love you. Always..._"

0000000000000000000000

"Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine."

"**OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!**" BlackGuilmon yelled out.

Earlier, ShadowGrumblemon uncovered a door that led them to a room located near ShadowMercurymon's secret lab. However, the Seagullmon were able to follow them... So, BlackGuilmon had the pleasure of throwing them out, one by one.

"Mine. Mine. Mine."

BlackGuilmon snarled as he threw the last Seagullmon out. "**GET OUT, YOU DISNEY REJECTS! AND STAY OUT!**" He sighed as he slammed the door. "I hope I never see these pests ever again..."

"Mine."

BlackGuilmon darted his head around. "**ARGH! WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THAT SEAGULLMON...? WHERE IS IT?**"

Sealsdramon chuckled. "Mine. Mine. Heheheheh... this will prove to you that I've got a sense of humour. Good, huh...?"

(**WHAM!**)

Sealsdramon was now up against the wall with a dizzy look on his face. BlackGuilmon huffed and puffed as he swung a mallet around. "There... hope you found **THAT** funny..."

The Commandramon sweatdropped while LadyDevimon shrugged. "Well... I saw that coming..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "If I'da done to me what I did to them, I'da done the same thing to me that they did to me."

MarineDevimon held out a notepad and a pen. "Write that sentence down and see if you can make any sense of it..."

SkullSatamon nodded and took the notepad and pen away. "OK."

Dark Fox walked over to MarineDevimon. "First off... what he said made no sense at all. And second of all, why make him write it down? He can't write, remember?"

MarineDevimon nodded. "I know... but it'll keep him busy for a while..."

Dark Fox nodded. "Point..."

ShadowRanamon pointed to a steel door. "ShadowMercurymon's lab is in there. Believe it or not, he was also a researcher into the elements. He was trying to figure out how to make good elements into bad elements."

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "That's right... he says that the light side of a person's spirit means good while the dark side means evil. However, he once suggested that the dark side could be good sometimes while the light side could be evil."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "I don't get it..."

ShadowGrumblemon shrugged. "Don't blame me... he never had the chance to explain it thoroughly because he's dead."

Fugamon stepped forward. "Speaking of light and darkness... I've heard a great legend from another world... a world where light and darkness fought against each other for a long, long time..."

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Really...? Tell me..."

LadyDevimon sighed. "Oh boy... he's going to regret this later..."

Fugamon nodded. "All right... it all started when a young boy that worked on a farm wondered why he asked these questions to himself, over and over again. 'Who am I?' he asked himself. 'Where do I belong...?' And then, one day... two mysterious figures came before him... over a hill..."

BlackGuilmon looked amazed. "Really...?"

Fugamon nodded. "Yeah... they introduced themselves to him as... C-3PO and R2-D2..."

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "By any chance was the young boy named Luke Skywalker...?"

Fugamon blinked. "Yeah... by any chance does this legend exist in the other world?"

"Yeah! As a three-part movie trilogy known as Star Wars!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "How the hell did you know about Star Wars?"

ShadowRanamon poked BlackGuilmon in the side. "While you're asking about how he knew about Star Wars, why not ask him how he knew the stuff from his directions...?"

BlackGuilmon pointed to the steel door. "**OPEN IT!**"

LadyDevimon sighed. "Oh brother..."

Fugamon scratched his head. "Now I remember... I was watching it from the trees as Zera was playing a Star Wars DVD outside, complete with a TV and a DVD player."

BlackGuilmon stared at Fugamon. "What...? I thought Silesia didn't have too much advanced technology yet..."

Fugamon shrugged. "He got them on his trip to a Planet Earth or something and brought a load of stuff back as mementos... like national flags, DVDs, TVs and others..."

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Hold it! Zera went to Earth? **HOW?** Wouldn't he use that same method to enter the Tamer's world and save Velene...?"

"Well, according to Pokemon and Digimon bystanders, they saw him used a staff given to him by a friend that wished to remain anonymous." Fugamon said. "Afterbuying things one by one, he transported them back here."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "That's a simple way to deal with luggage. I have a feeling that the TV that he was using was small, but was enlarged by magic."

Fugamon nodded. "**BINGO!** And, they say he was given the magic by a golden wolf magician!"

BlackGuilmon raised an eyebrow. "Golden... wolf... magician...? Are you sure you didn't bump into him after you saw Darth Maul's gravestone...?"

Fugamon shook his head. "No, no... that was after I saw the purple Angemons doing the can-can."

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "Grr..."

Fugamon rubbed his head. "They said that the magical wand didn't last very long, so that could be the reason why they haven't followed you guys yet. And I remember that they had Electric Pokemon power up the TV and DVD so it would work... there was this Jolteon fellow called Sparky giving juice to the electronics while a very annoyed Ninetales called Selene stood behind him with a spanner."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "I wonder if she can let me borrow that spanner so I can use it on you and SkullSatamon over there."

SkullSatamon sat in the corner, thinking hard. "Erm... 1 plus 1 equals... _19760764398765439876437_. Simple."

Groaning, BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Well... let's move on... open the door so we can get into that lab!"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Right away!"

LadyDevimon nodded as well, throwing the box to release four DarkKnightmon. "All right, you lot! Get ready to help out!"

The DarkKnightmon nodded. "Yes, sir!"

SkullSatamon stood up. "**AH HA!** She **IS** a guy! I knew it!"

Fugamon gasped in horror. "He lied? He lied!"

LadyDevimon sighed. "This joke's getting old now..."

MarineDevimon chuckled. "Like you...?"

(**WHAM!**)

Sealsdramon sat up against the wall, moments after MarineDevimon crashed into the wall beside him. "So... is it common for you to insult a woman's age...?"

MarineDevimon groaned. "Let's just say... I need to spend time **AWAY** from SkullSatamon... Ow..."

Shaking his head, BlackGuilmon pointed to the steel door. "Open that thing now otherwise I'll lose it!"

Fugamon snapped his fingers. "Sethmon!"

"What...?" BlackGuilmon asked, turning around. "What?"

"It wasn't pink Elephantmon I bump into! It was pink Sethmon I met!" Fugamon said, chuckling. "Easy mistake to make..."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "**HOW? **How can that be a mistake...?"

Fugamon chuckled. "Simple... I made the mistake of asking a Shakkoumon to dress naked before I played with 99 cute Dalmatians puppies. And then sang karaoke with a Mr Mime."

SkullSatamon smiled. "Really? Then what...?"

"And then, I had the pleasure of playing cards with the Queen of Hearts... using her soldiers as cards. Then, I danced with the pink Sethmon and pink Elephantmon before I fell in love with a red and yellow female Mewtwo, dressed in man's clothes." Fugamon said, sighing happily to himself. "Great, huh...?"

4.5 seconds later...

"**CHARGE!**" BlackGuilmon announced, having the four DarkKnightmon charge towards the steel door... using Fugamon's hard head to break it down. It might not work, but it'd make him happy.

(**CRASH!**)

ShadowGrumblemon chuckled. "It worked..."

Sealsdramon shrugged. "Not surprising... his head is hard anyway..."

BlackGuilmon walked over to Fugamon at the ruined door, still being held up by the DarkKnightmon. "All right... anything else you would like to tell me...?"

Fugamon nodded. "Ahuh... after meeting that red and yellow female Mewtwo in men's clothes, I made love to a Seagullmon before saying goodbye to a Lucario."

MarineDevimon sighed. "He's getting better..."

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "Don't you mean... he's getting worse...?"

MarineDevimon shrugged. "I said what I said..."

BlackGuilmon muttered under his breath. "I wonder if he can fly... Is there a cliff nearby...?"

ShadowRanamon was confused. "What did you say...? Lucario...? What's a Lucario...?"

Fugamon got up. "Oh, it's a Pokemon... I've heard rumours that Lucario is a unique Pokemon whose elements are Fighting and Steel. Pretty interesting, huh?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "**VERY!** This Lucario must be one of those new Pokemon yet to be discovered. Fugamon, do you have any idea how strong this Lucario is...?"

Fugamon nodded. "Oh yeah... caught him practising his moves with his trainer. He was able to smash through ELEVEN sheets of Chrome Digi-zoid with one kick. Though, it took a lot of energy out of him..."

"Did I hear you right...? Lucario has a trainer in Silesia...?" LadyDevimon asked. "In Silesia, Pokemon trainers aren't allowed to exist unless they're from another dimension! Did this Lucario trainer came from another world?"

Fugamon nodded. "Yeah... he was being trained by a golden magical wolf."

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "Not again..."

ShadowRanamon shook her head. "It's obvious, sugah. Either this 'golden magical wolf' he is talking about is a Digimon that we've never seen before... or he's just plain crazy..."

Fugamon snapped his fingers. "Now I remember... it was pink Elephantmon, red Sethmon and naked, purple Kabukimon!"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "That answers that question..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Maybe ShadowMercurymon created a lie-detector machine. If he has, we can use it to tell if this idiot is telling the truth about Lucario existing!"

SkullSatamon looked up. "If we can find it..."

BlackGuilmon blinked. "What do you mean...?" He glanced inside the room and sweatdropped. "Oh brother... ShadowRanamon, what did this lab look like...?"

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Very hi-tech. Lots of tools, wires and stuff... and is made from a very shiny white substance."

"Shiny white...?" Sealsdramon repeated.

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yeah... he **IS** the Shadow Warrior of Steel. Steel should stay shiny."

BlackGuilmon stepped through the broken door with SkullSatamon and the DarkKnightmon right behind him. "Come inside and take a look at your '_shiny_' room..."

The other Digimon walked into the room and glanced around. It was difficult to describe the room that belonged to ShadowMercurymon as it was now dark and covered in dust, dust, dust, and more dust.

Fugamon was in awe. "Pretty..."

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "Oh my... how the hell are we going to find this device now?"

LadyDevimon coughed, waving her hand around. "Somebody switch the lights on!"

MarineDevimon flicked a switch near the door. Nothing happened. He shook his head. "No can do... the main power supply must have been damaged when the castle was destroyed."

"There's a back-up power generator located in the middle of this room!" ShadowRanamon said. "All we need to do is press the button on a console located in the western part of this room!"

BlackGuilmon walked over to said console and sweatdropped. "**WHICH** button? The gray one...?"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Oh yeah, sugah... you got it right. The gray button."

BlackGuilmon's sweatdrop got bigger. "They are **ALL** gray! They've been coloured with dust!"

ShadowRanamon facefaulted. "Ah, nuts..."

Canntoisemon sighed. "Perfect... what shall we do now...?"

ShadowRanamon rubbed her nose. "Get me a First Aid kit... this is getting painful now..."

SkullSatamon raised his hand. "Question! Is Gray spelled with an '_e_' or an '_a_'?"

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter if they have '_e_' or '_a_', they're the same."

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "So... does that mean Graymon is spelled with an '_a_'?"

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "**NO!** If they are called Greymon after a colour, why aren't they gray?"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Plothole?"

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "Never mind..."

After a few moments, BlackGuilmon got the back-up generator online and lit up the entire room. LadyDevimon glanced around and sighed. "What a mess... good thing we aren't staying here for long..."

Sealsdramon nodded. "OK! Get ready, troops!"

The Commandramon nodded and saluted. "Sir! Yes sir!"

Canntoisemon glanced at Sealsdramon. "Tell me... Have they ever fired those guns before you joined us...?"

(**BANG!**)

Canntoisemon dived to the ground when one of the Commandramon accidentally fired his gun in the air. Sealsdramon nodded. "No... but he did now..."

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "Oh goodie..."

BlackGuilmon shook his head as he walked towards a door. "Stop clowning around and search for the..." His foot hit against something and he fell to the metal floor. "**YARGH!**"

A DarkKnightmon helped BlackGuilmon up while SkullSatamon dusted off the object that tripped the black reptile. He smiled as he revealed a small, colourful car that looked to be made out of rubber. "My invention!"

Dark Fox blinked, her ears twitching. "Do I need to get my ears checked? Did he say... invention...?"

MarineDevimon nodded. "Oh yeah... it's true... one of his inventions... the Anti-Accident Car."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Coming into this world was a big mistake..."

"Why...?" Fugamon asked. "If you hadn't come to this world, you would never have met me!"

BlackGuilmon glared at Fugamon. "You've just answered your own question!"

SkullSatamon patted the car's bonnet. "The Anti-Accident Car! This car is made out of 100 percent rubber and it will simply bounce off any objects, thus preventing accidents!"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "I see... why did you invent this?

SkullSatamon grinned. "Well... to gain people's trust... to make cash..."

ShadowGrumblemon sighed. "To buy burgers..."

"**BINGO!**" SkullSatamon said. "However, what Lord Daemon did and other evil stuff that happened caused me to abandon this idea..."

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "That and cars don't exist in this world..."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "**WHAT?** If cars don't exist in Silesia, why make one?"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Dunno... plothole...?"

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Give me a break..."

Fugamon held up a chocolate. "How about a _Kit-Kat_?"

BlackGuilmon glared at Fugamon. "Why don't you shove that Kit-Kat up your..." He blinked. "Wait a sec... 100 percent rubber...? How can it run if it it's made completely from rubber?"

SkullSatamon smirked. "Simple... this is the Digital World. Anything can happen."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "I'll accept that answer."

SkullSatamon smiled. "Good."

BlackGuilmon growled. "Except this isn't the Digital World... this is **SILESIA** World!"

SkullSatamon sweatdropped. "Good point... Erm, plothole?"

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Give me a..." He glared at Fugamon. "Never mind! Does it work?"

SkullSatamon scoffed. "Does it work? **DOES** it work? Watch me!" He climbed into the car and sat in the driver's seat in a an awkward position. "Tada! What do you think?"

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "We've always said you're a clown... and now, it's true..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Thank you!"

Fugamon cheered. "All hail, SkullSatamon!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "All right... can it move...?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Of course!" He turned it on and pointed forward. "Backward, ho!"

BlackGuilmon facefaulted.

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "Oh brother... he's got Fugamon's weird sense of direction..."

"We already know that..." Canntoisemon muttered.

(**BEEP! BEEP!**)

The car went forward with SkullSatamon inside. BlackGuilmon watched with Canntoisemon and Dark Fox in shock as SkullSatamon's invention actually worked.

(**BEEP! BEEP! CRASH!**)

A wheel passed by them as they all stared at SkullSatamon crashing into the wall. ShadowRanamon smiled. "I have to say... that was the cutest crash I have ever seen."

"Aww..." The DarkKnightmon and Commandramon said together.

Sealsdramon facefaulted.

BlackGuilmon glanced around. "Find that bloody device... **NOW!**"

Dark Fox and Canntoisemon leapt to action. "**ON OUR WAY!**"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Madoudramon... is this mission really worth it...?"

00000000000000000000000

Back in Blaise's inn, the female Arcanine smiled at her friend. "OK, Flara. Any other amusing things that happened with your husband and his band of merry men...?"

Flara grinned. "Oh... this one will make you laugh till your sides hurt! A couple of days later, Noite and Agua were heading home..."

000000000000000000000000000000

_Night had fallen and all was peaceful, except for a groan in the warehouse district of town. The groan belonged to Noite, whom held his stomach in hunger while Agua walked peacefully beside him._

_"Man, oh man... I'm so hungry... I've haven't had any lunch since I lost the bet..." Noite muttered, a hungry look in his eyes as he slowly looked around. "I'm so hungry... I could eat... eat... eat a... whole Miltank!"_

_Agua smirked. "While I, on the other hand, had plenty to eat since I won the bet."_

_Noite rushed in front of the Vaporeon and went into a begging pose, tears running down his cheeks. "Then, have pity on your own kind and feed me..."_

_Agua smiled and shook his head. "No way... if I did that, then the bet would be meainingless. Besides, when you get home... I'm sure your girlfriend will feed you."_

_"Yeah but, how am I gonna explain to her about my loss in the bet?" Noite asked. "She hates the idea of gambling and she'll go insane when she finds out I bet on Inferner's success on the date."_

_Walking around the Umbreon, Agua sighed. "Well... tell her you accidentally lost it down the drain."_

_Rolling his eyes, Noite got up and started to follow his friend. "I'm sure she'll be convinced by that... however, I don't think she'll believe that I dropped 500 dollars down the drain."_

_Shrugging, Agua shook his head. "Then, better start thinking of a perfect excuse, bud..." He looked up and growled. "Oh hell... they still haven't fixed the bloody thing yet..."_

_Confused, Noite looked up and saw the main floodlights of the second area of the warehouse district were broken. He gulped as he cast his eyes into the dark shadows. "Yeesh... this is bad... it gets really creepy around here..."_

_Laughing, Agua shook his head. "That's saying something from a Dark Pokemon!"_

_"Hey, don't laugh! It's just that I've heard rumours about ghosts here... Not Ghost Pokemon... just plain ghosts!" Noite said, darting his head about as the two carefully walked through the darkness. "They say that these ghosts are the spirits of defeated warriors from Valmarmon's army!"_

_Agua flinched. "Just remember they're only rumors, okay? After all, I'm sure the evil spirits were destroyed or purified by Lord Granasmon's light, right?"_

_Noite nodded. "Yeah..."_

_Agua smiled. "Good... let's g..."_

_Before they could continue the conversation any furthur, they both froze when they heard a strange clunking sound... coming ever so closer towards them._

_Noite lifted his head up. "That noise..."_

_Agua gritted his teeth. "It can't be..."_

_The two evolved forms of Eevee felt a strange presence behind them. They slowly turned around, carefully... and saw something horrible. Hovering in the blanket of darkness was a glowing red number 13... dripping as if it were blood. Needless to say,Agua and Noite took it calmly..._

_"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...!**" Both Agua and Noite screamed in fear, running for their lives..._

_OK... Not so calmly..._

000000000000000000000000

BlackGabumon gasped. "**A GHOST?**"

FrauLabramon grinned. "What's wrong, BlackGabumon? A tough Digimon like you shouldn't be scared..."

BlackGabumon frowned. "I'm not! I'm just..."

"Being scared!" Growly said, laughing.

"**HEY!**" BlackGabumon snapped.

Flara giggled. "The day after that, I felt sick... So, I decided to check myself and..."

000000000000000000000000

_A giddy female Flareon came out of the bathroom area, giggling to herself as she ran over to the bedroom with a smile on her face. Her husband, Soln, was already at work, but Kutarn was still asleep since her job didn't start for another two hours. Flara and Soln had allowed Kutarn to live with them as they were really close to each other. Flara, however, could tell that Kutarn loved Soln, but decided to hold her feelings back so Soln could be happy with Flara... and the Flareon felt a bit guilty about that for some reason._

_Opening the door to Kutarn's room, Flara poked her head in to find the Mightyena sleeping peacefully in her bed. As shetip-toed in to try and gently wake her up, her ears soon picked up a groan from the sleeping form._

_"No..." Kutarn groaned, as she moaned in her sleep. "Stop that..." Coming closer, Flara was confused about her friend's behaviour and figured that she must be dreaming about Soln. She wasn't shocked about that because it's hard to control your feelings when you're asleep and dreaming. "That tickles..."_

_Stopping at the bed, Flara glanced at the edge of Kutarn's bed to notice a huge lump underneath the blanket. Confused, she gently kneeled beside the Mightyena and shook she gently. "Kutarn... Kutarn... wake up..."_

_Slowly opening her eyes, Kutarn looked up at Flara and yawned. "F...Flara... what's up...?"_

_"Kutarn... you are dreaming about Soln..." Flara said, smiling because she wasn't mad. She had been fine with Kutarn having feelings for Soln for a while now and was pleased that marrying Soln didn't affect their friendship. Before Kutarn could reply, Flara pointed to the end of the Mightyena's bed. "However... I woke you because of that..."_

_Blinking, Kutarn slowly turned her head. "It feels like my foot is being tickled..." She saw the lump and gasped. "Oh my..." She quickly lifted the blankets up and blinked._

_At the edge of the bed was Chiot, Kutarn's pet Growlithe. He was busily licking the sole of Kutarn's right foot, wagging histail as a sign of greeting._

_"Hi, Chiot!" Flara said, laughing._

_Kutarn sighed. "Geez... this isn't the wake-up call I had in mind..."_

_Later, Chiot was happily munching on some mashed meat made for him while Flara and Kutarn sat at the table, drinking some tea. The Mightyena noticed a twinkle in Flara's eyes. Putting her cup down, Kutarn raised an eyebrow. "OK, missy... what's going on here...? You've got a twinkle in your eye for some reason..."_

_Grinning, Flara leaned over to Kutarn. "Well..." She whispered into the Mightyena's ear before sitting back, giggling._

_Kutarn's jaw dropped before she smiled. "No way... no way... that's great! When did you...?"_

_"I got the results this morning..." Flara said, smiling. "I can't wait to tell Soln!"_

_Smiling, Kutarn got up. "So...? Why should this big news wait any longer...? Soln has the right to know, right...? Let's get ready and head over to the base... this is great news!"_

_Flara nodded, giggling. "Yeah... I know!"_

000000000000000000000000000

Blaise stroked her chin. "Kutarn has feelings for Soln, hmm? Wasn't there any jealousy or bitterness in this love triangle?"

Flara shook her head. "No... Kutarn and I were friends since we were young. And when she found out how Soln loved me, she decided to hold her feelings back and only wanted for Soln and I to be happy. She's a caring friend and I really miss her..."

Eva closed her eyes. "Mom..."

Flara smiled. "It's okay..."

"Miss Flara?" Growly spoke up. "What was it that made you giddy?"

Grinning, Flara glanced at Eva. "Guess..."

Eva smiled. "It was me?"

Flara shrugged. "We'll see... Anyway, Kutarn and I headed to the office and..."

00000000000000000000000000000

_A few hours later... Flara, Kutarn and Chiot were walking down the hallway in the Protection Unit base. A small group of humans and Pokemon were passing by before they stopped and saluted. "Morning, Kutarn-sama!"_

_Kutarn nodded. "Good morning..." She glanced at Flara. "Good for you, eh?"_

_Flara giggled and nodded back before looking forward. "Hi, Inferner!"_

_Walking down the corridor from the opposite direction, Inferner bowed. "Flara, good morning. This is an unexpected surprise... do you need to see Soln-sama?"_

_Nodding, Flara walked over to the door. "Yeah... it's urgent that I see him..."_

_With a smile, Inferner nodded. "Sure... he's already in there with Noite, Donner and Agua..."_

_"Thank you." Flara said, opening the door. She blinked at the sight before her._

_Donner was leaning over the table, fear on his face as he listened to Noite and Agua. "Are you two serious...?"_

_Agua shook his head. "No! I'm not kidding!"_

_Noite nodded. "Yeah... the rumours are true!"_

_Grabbing his head, Donner sank back into his seat. "Stop that! Stop that! Now, I won't be able to walk alone at nights ever again... oh man... what a drag..."_

_Flara stood at the door with a confused look on her face while Kutarn entered the room with Chiot and Inferner, asking. "Hey... did something happen...?"_

_Sitting at his desk, Soln sighed. "Tweedledee and tweedledumb claimed to have seen the 13th Warehouse... pathetic..."_

_Donner glared at Soln. "Pathetic...? Pathetic...?"_

_"Sir... it's really true that we saw it! It was really scary!" Noite said._

_Flara blinked. "The 13th Warehouse? Aren't there suppose to be **TWELVE**...?"_

_Inferner nodded. "Yes... there are exactly 12 warehouses located in the district... although, there was once a 13th warehouse long ago... knocked down because it was falling apart..."_

_Glancing at the Arcanine, Flara raised an eyebrow. "If it no longer exists then... why did they claim to see it?"_

_Donner looked up. "Because... there is a rumour that the 13th Warehouse randomly appears during the night!"_

_"They said that the place where the warehouse appears used to be an execution ground..." Agua whispered, shaking in fear._

_Donner nodded, adding. "At night... the 13th Warehouse itself appears when there should only be 12!"_

_Shivering in fear, Noite stood up with terror in his eyes. "And... and the bodies of those who were excuted there go slash... slash... slash... slash... **SLASH!** And dig over the ground in search of free bodies! **AH...!**"_

_Yelling in fear, Noite was soon joined by Donner and Agua as Flara slowly sweatdropped and muttered. "O...K... What horror movie did they watch...?"_

_"Probably Teletubbies..." Kutarn muttered._

_Inferner sighed. "Oy... I'm not gonna get any peace today..."_

_Growling, Soln got up from his seat and barked. "**ENOUGH!**" As everyone went silent, he sighed and sat back down. "Because of the fact that you three are looking at this in a fearful manner... you imagine things that cause you to fear... maybe there isn't a 13th Warehouse... maybe you two were just hypnotized by Ghost Pokemon to believe the 13th Warehouse is there... maybe you've forgotten about His Holiness Zera's theory that light and darkness both have the power to make you see things that aren't actually there..."_

_Noite shook his head. "No... I didn't sense any Ghost Pokemon there... so, it might actually be true..."_

_"I still think you mistook it for something else." Soln said._

_Noite shook his head. "**NO!** It's true! How can both of us imagine something that isn't real at the same time?"_

_Shaking his head, Soln turned his attention to Inferner. "You know what to do..."_

_Inferner nodded. "OK, sir." He walked over to a wall andpulled a binder out from a bookshelf. Flipping it open, the interior read:_

(**THINGS THAT AREN'T REAL**Ghosts from Valmarmon's Army. Three-headed, blue-eyed, white-scaled dragons. Blue hedgehog with green eyes. Darth Vader. Arbok evolving into Seviper.) _Inferner wrote 'Ghostly _Image of the 13th Warehouse_' on a free page in the binder._

_Seeing this, Flara sweatdropped. "Where did they get these crazy ideas from...?"_

_Kutarn giggled. "Three of them happened after they drank a bit too much..."_

_Standing up, Donner looked amazed. "You aren't scared, Soln-sama...?"_

_Shaking his head, Soln smirked. "No way... I'm a Dark Pokemon... and Dark Pokemon aren't afraid of **ANYTHING**. Besides, one thing we should do right now is to look at things in a logical manner..."_

_Noite shook his head. "Sir... we aren't the only ones who've seen it... this rumour has been all over headquarters."_

_Smirking, Soln rubbed his head. "How pitiful... are you really my bravest warriors? I'll teach you Three Stooges about something known as the **Truth**!"_

_Donner smiled, along with Noite and Agua. "Really...? Let's celebrate, you guys! Soln-sama says he'll participate in our operation tonight!"_

_Agua nodded. "Yeah! Soln-sama is such a great guy! He's so sympathetic with his subordinates."_

_"Thank goodness... If Soln-sama is with us, then we have nothing to be afraid of." Noite said._

_"Except the look of confusion on his face..." Inferner whispered to the giggling Flara and Kutarn._

_Indeed, Soln blinked in confusion before shaking his head and glaring at his three loyal wacko lackies. "Hold on! What in the world are you talking about...?"_

_"Our mission is to clarify the truth about the supernatural ghosts." Donner explained. "You **ARE** going to teach us about the truth, right?"_

_Soln nodded slowly. "That's what I said, but..."_

_Quickly coming up to the desk, Noite put on the sad puppy eyes look and whimpered. "I have to go by that place on my way home... and it's scaring me to death! Help me, sir!"_

_Staring at the Umbreon with a twitching eye, Soln sighed. "Sure..." He then slammed a book on top of Noite's head. "But, don't give me that look anymore... it gives me the creeps..."_

_"Yes, sir..." Noite muttered from underneath the book._

_"I think I'll give him the news later..." Flara whispered to Kutarn._

_Kutarn nodded. "**MUCH** later..."_

000000000000000000000000000

Eva smiled. "Poor daddy..."

FrauLabramon giggled. "So... did you had the chance to tell Soln you were pregnant...?"

Flara nodded. "Yeah... Later, before Soln left..." She grinned, she found this part funny.

000000000000000000000000000

_In the evening, Soln was busy staring in the mirror while Flara sat at the couch with Kutarn, getting dinner ready. "Dammit all... why do I have to tag along in their petty little test of courage...?"_

_"It's because they all respect you very much..." Flara said._

_Sighing, Soln started to walk over to the door. "Yeah, yeah... that's true, but... it seems strange to investigate something so silly if there** AREN'T** any Ghost Pokemon nearby... tell Kutarn that you two can have my dinner, I have to go now..."_

_Sighing, Flara stood up. "Soln... before you go... I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant."_

_Opening the door, Soln glanced outside and nodded. "That's nice... I'll see you later this evening, my love... bye." And with that, he walked out._

_Smiling a little, Flara sat down and closed her eyes while Kutarn came into the room with a smile on her face. "He doesn't realise what you said before he left, does he?"_

_Shaking her head slightly, Flara sighed. "No, he doesn't."_

_"Give him time... I'm sure that what you said will slowly register in his brain." Kutarn assured her._

_A few moments later, the sounds of crashes and clangings could be heard outside, along with some groans._

_Raising an eyebrow, Flara smiled. "Well, well... what do you think that could be at this hour...?"_

_"Your husband finally getting the message in his head." Kutarn said, laughing. "And has decided to take out the trash... or the trash took out him!"_

0000000000000000000000000

Eva, BlackGabumon and FrauLabramon were laughing. Flara smiled. "I see you're taking this one calmly..."

Blaise smiled. "Doesn't surprise me a bit..."

Growly glanced over to his mother. "Hey, mom? How did dad react when you were pregnant?"

Grinning, Blaise stroked her chin. "Hmm... he took it calmly... though he was in pain."

"Why?" Growly asked.

Blaise giggled. "Well, he was taking some books outside and when he heard that I was with child... he dropped them on his foot! Ironically, your grandfather did the same thing when Sirius' mother told him that she was pregnant."

Growly sweatdropped. "What are you saying...? That this reaction is sort of genetic...?"

Flara smiled. "I wonder how you'll react when you and Eva get married and have children..."

Eva grinned. "I think I'll have about five or six children..."

Growly sank back into his seat. "Oh boy... help..."

The girls giggled while BlackGabumon chuckled. "He's a goner... heheheheh..."

00000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon opened a cupboard in the laboratory to reveal two jars. "Hmm? What's this..."

ShadowRanamon walked up to BlackGuilmon, trying her best not to laugh. "Good news... we found a working invention made by ShadowMercurymon. Although, it's not the device we're looking for..."

BlackGuilmon frowned. "All right, what did you find...?"

ShadowRanamon giggled. "It's a device that will give you disguises."

"Really...?" BlackGuilmon asked. "Why are you giggling...?"

ShadowRanamon pointed. "**THAT!**"

BlackGuilmon looked in the direction she was indicating and sweatdropped. "Oh no..."

SkullSatamon was dressed up like a rapper, with chains, sunglasses and a cap on backwards.. "Hey, man! What do you think? Pretty cool, yo?"

Fugamon was also dressed up like a rapper. "Neat stuff. Wonder if I can sing show tunes in rap style!"

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "You do realize that this image will be in my head for the rest of my life?"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yeah... Great, isn't it?"

SkullSatamon walked up to BlackGuilmon. "So, come on, man. What do you think of our new look? Pretty rap-like, eh?"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "You've forgotten the '_c_'..."

A DarkKnightmon clapped his hands. "That's pretty cool, yo!"

Another DarkKnightmon nodded. "Yeah! Really hip!"

"Fo'shizzle, dizzle!" Another DarkKnightmon spoke up.

BlackGuilmon rubbed his head. "This is a bad dream and I'll wake up from it any minute now..."

Fugamon waved his arms around. "Hey, hey! Let's sing songs, peeps!"

"And break dance!" Agreed SkullSatamon, flipping over and spinning on his skull with his limbs splayed out.

"**GET OUT OF THOSE STUPID CLOTHES NOW AND GET BACK TO WORK!**" BlackGuilmon screamed.

As SkullSatamon and Fugamon zipped away, LadyDevimon grinned. "That was great."

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "What a horrible way to die..."

Canntoisemon blinked. "What are you talking about...? BlackGuilmon isn't dying..."

"**YET!**" Sealsdramon muttered.

MarineDevimon chuckled. "At least no one wore a stupid afro..."

Sealsdramon shrugged. "Eh... that's true..."

"Hey, boss! What do you think? Pretty _hit_, eh?" One of the Commandramon spoke up as he and the other five wore large, Poke-ball shaped afros on their heads.

Sealsdramon facefaulted.

SkullSatamon poked his head out from a door. "Actually, it's _hip_... not _hit_."

The Commandramon looked sheepish. "Oops... sorry..."

BlackGuilmon grumbled under his breath. "This is a cruel punishment..."

ShadowRanamon was laughing on the floor. "But, funny! **HAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

While Sealsdramon dealt with his afro-wearing Commandramon, BlackGuilmon held up the pair of jars as SkullSatamon and Fugamon returned. "OK... while my sanity is still intact... what are these...?"

LadyDevimon smiled. "Oh... ShadowMercurymon was able to capture some data from two defeated Ultimate Digimon and place them in those jars. He was planning to revive them and have them serve Daemon and Valmarmon."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "I see... and who are they?"

LadyDevimon chuckled. "The infamous pair from Azulongmon's realm, **Arukenimon** and **Mummymon**!"

BlackGuilmon's jaw dropped. "**WHAT?**"

Fugamon raised his arm into the air. "Question!"

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "That reminds me of a certain idiot..."

"What's an Arukenimon and Mummymon...?" Fugamon asked.

SkullSatamon glanced at his 'brother'. "Arukenimon is a large spider Digimon."

MarineDevimon blinked. "Wow... he got that right..."

Fugamon nodded. "I see... and Mummymon?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "A parent Digimon."

MarineDevimon facefaulted. "I knew it... I knew that would happen..."

BlackGuilmon glanced at the jars. "Arukenimon... Mummymon..." He grinned. "Perfect! We'll take these with us! Along with the device! Yes... since such a large group stands in the way of our global domination, we need all the help we can get!"

LadyDevimon grinned. "Good idea! And we'll certainly shake Azulongmon's Digidestined up with the return of two enemies they thought long gone thanks to MaloMyotismon!"

SkullSatamon drooled. "Hmm... MarshMalo..."

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "I mean... BelialMyotismon..."

BlackGuilmon chuckled. "MaloMyotismon... a dark, evil, dangerous Mega Digimon... the name of a sweet. Ha!"

ShadowRanamon took the two jars and smiled. "Where shall I put them...?"

Glancing around, BlackGuilmon grinned at ShadowGrumblemon. "You'll stay with the jars and take them along with us into Zhuqiaomon's realm. OK?"

ShadowGrumblemon nodded as ShadowRanamon walked over to him and giving him the jars. "All right. Although, I gotta know... **HOW** are we going to bring them back to life...?"

BlackGuilmon scratched his head. "Hmm... maybe Madoudramon can bring them back to life with his dark magic. All I know is, we're taking them along with us and if they don't want to join our team... we'll make them! After all, they won't want to to stand up to ChaosGallantmon, Madoudramon and Lucemon-sama... will they?"

ShadowGrumblemon chuckled. "Nope..."

"Good... Now, **WHERE IS THAT DEVICE?**" BlackGuilmon yelled out. He grabbed a dusty notepad nearby, brushed the dust off and looked through it. "We gotta find that device before SkullSatamon and Fugamon use that disguise machine again and come out wearing bikinis!"

Sealsdramon flinched. "I just ate... do you really want to know what I had...?"

"You're a **CYBORG** Digimon!" Dark Fox said. "How can you eat...?"

Sealsdramon shrugged. "Plothole... Crud, it's happening to me now!"

BlackGuilmon blinked at the notepad. "What the hell? Digimon version of Kingdom Hearts? Aladdinmon? Panmon? Simbamon? Goofymon? Donaldmon? Mickeymon? Who wrote this down?"

SkullSatamon stroked his chin. "If there is a Mummymon, where's the Daddymon?"

BlackGuilmon groaned as he tossed the notepad away. "You think I would have learned by now..."

MarineDevimon shrugged. "I wrote 'em down so I can keep him quiet..."

BlackGuilmon glared at MarineDevimon. "Right... anything else?"

LadyDevimon nodded. "Yeah... we found a lie-detector machine and used it on Fugamon." She grinned. "He was telling the truth. There IS a golden magical wolf and a Lucario!"

"First time for everything..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "When did you find it?"

LadyDevimon smirked. "Same room where the disguise machine were... MarineDevimon came out in a cheerleader's outfit."

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "It wasn't that funny..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "We won't be bringing that with us..."

SkullSatamon raised his arm up. "What shall we bring with us? MarshMallowMyotismon?"

Silence...

BlackGuilmon pointed to a closed door. "Pick him up and use him as a battering ram..."

The DarkKnightmon nodded. "OK!"

LadyDevimon gasped. "**OF COURSE!** BlackGuilmon, that room! ShadowMercurymon put the device in that room!"

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Really...? DarkKnightmon, battering ram formation!"

The DarkKnightmon picked up SkullSatamon and charged towards the door, smashing it down with his hard head. The idiot Digimon groaned on the floor as the knights unceremoniously dropped him. "So, does this mean we won't be having MarshMallowMyotismon for dinner tonight...?"

Sealsdramon smirked. "No... and I don't care!"

SkullSatamon perked up. "Let's have MarshMallowVamdemon for dinner tonight, then!"

Sealsdramon facefaulted.

BlackGuilmon looked inside the next room and frowned. "It's dark... too dark..."

"Ooh... dramatic..." Fugamon said in awe.

Sweatdropping, BlackGuilmon stepped inside and sighed. "Does anyone know where the light switch is located...?"

ShadowRanamon stepped up to the door and nodded. "Yeah... someone does."

BlackGuilmon grinned. "Good... who is it?"

ShadowRanamon giggled. "ShadowMercurymon..."

"Oh... that clears everything..." BlackGuilmon grumbled. "Doesn't the main console allow you to turn lights on in each part of ShadowMercurymon's lab...?"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Of course... problem is, the rooms are numbered and you happened to destroy the door..."

SkullSatamon rubbed his head. "Really...? How did he do that...?"

BlackGuilmon fumed. "Look at the numbered doors and press the button who's number is missing."

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Eh...?"

"OK... Let me repeat that again..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Shaking her head, LadyDevimon walked over to the console and pressed a button. "BlackGuilmon, you're in Lab Room No. 4. I'm activating the lights right now!"

A couple of moments later, the light bulbs started to flicker, and then the entire room lit up. BlackGuilmon sighed. "All right... let's find the device."

SkullSatamon pointed towards something behind BlackGuilmon. "Maybe he can help..."

BlackGuilmon raised an eyebrow as he turned around. "Maybe who... can... help...?" He paled and screamed. "**ARGH...!**"

The others rushed into the lab with ShadowGrumblemon carrying to the jars in his hands. As soon as they came in, they all gasped at the sight.

Sealsdramon gulped. "Oh my..."

MarineDevimon blinked. "What's... this...?"

"How..." ShadowGrumblemon whispered in disbelief.

Fugamon scratched his head. "Erm... nothing...?"

LadyDevimon facefaulted.

Fugamon brightened up. "I know! Erm... candy...?"

Sealsdramon facefaulted.

Fugamon shook his head. "No, no... how about..."

MarineDevimon slapped Fugamon on the back of his head. "Quiet, you! We're having a serious moment. Zip it!"

"Sorry..." Fugamon muttered.

In the middle of the room was a tube, connected to consoles that were located in the back of the room. Inside the tube was an Arcanine anthro. However, this Arcanine anthro was... different. Most of his body parts were replaced with machinery. Only parts of his head, tail and chest area were still flesh. Attached to his right wrist was a blaster while the bottoms of his feet had rocket boosters. The top half of his head, along with his right eye, metal and his left eye was closed.

BlackGuilmon stepped forward in awe. "What's... this...?"

MarineDevimon frowned. "Hey! I said that!"

"Do you know what it is...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

MarineDevimon shook his head. "Nope..."

"Well then... **SHUT UP!**" BlackGuilmon snapped before glancing back at the cyborg Arcanine. "What is this...? Who is this? Better question, what was it? Argh! Too many questions! Will somebody please answer them!"

LadyDevimon shrugged. "I dunno... I've never seen all of ShadowMercurymon's inventions..."

MarineDevimon nodded. "Same goes for me."

ShadowGrumblemon jerked a thumb to himself. "Me too."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Me tree."

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "Three."

SkullSatamon blinked. "One, two, tree, three?"

Sealsdramon facefaulted.

ShadowRanamon giggled. "I do."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "That's a shame... looks like ShadowMercu...** YOU DO...?**"

ShadowRanamon nodded as she walked over to the tube. "Correct. LadyDevimon, how long had you been in Silesia after Daemon was banished here by Seraphimon and his angel friends?"

LadyDevimon blinked. "Well... believe it or not... 20 years. It was because of the weird time difference between Seraphimon's Digital World and Silesia. Just like the time difference between Azulongmon's realm and the Real World changed thanks to Apocalymon's power, the time difference between Silesia and Seraphimon's Digital World became the same after Valmarmon Inferno Mode was defeated."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yeah... now, BlackGuilmon. It took a year for each of the Shadow Warriors to be created. ShadowMercurymon was the first one, I was the second one, ShadowArbormon the third, ShadowGrumblemon fourth and Duskmon the last. ShadowMercurymon and I worked together on somethings and this is one of them."

BlackGuilmon frowned. "I see... So, who was he...?"

ShadowRanamon smirked. "Let me introduce to you... _**CANEDROMON!** An Ultimate level, Virus type, Cyborg Digimon. His special attack are Death Kori and Heat Blast. Both of those attacks are located in his blaster._"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Right..."

"And before he became Canedromon..." ShadowRanamon said, grinning. "His original idenity was... Huyate."

Dark Fox gasped. "**HUYATE...?**"

MarineDevimon glanced at the evil Vulpix. "You know him...?"

Dark Fox nodded. "Yes... Huyate... is a villager from the Phoenix Village. The same village that the evil Devas attacked and destroyed... and thought to be... **DEAD!**"

BlackGuilmon's jaw dropped. "**WHAT?**"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Cool..."

LadyDevimon facefaulted.

00000000000000000000000000

Eva giggled as she sat back up. "Sorry, mom."

Flara smiled. "No worries... I understand."

FrauLabramon nodded. "OK! Back to the story!"

Flara sighed. "Very well... as soon as Soln recollected himself, he headed to the warehouse district to meet up with Inferner and the others..."

"Inferner was there? Why?" Growly asked.

Flara held a paw up. "Hold on a second... Anyway, as I was saying..."

0000000000000000000000000000

_Waiting near the first warehouse, Inferner was glaring at Agua, Noite and Donner. "So... why did you bring ME along...?"_

_"You're second in command..." Noite said._

_Inferner shook his head. "Twit... Kutarn is second in command!"_

_Noite nodded "I know, but you already know that when Kutarn isn't around, you're second in command with Soln-sama as leader. It states in the rule book that you should come along when the whole group goes..."_

_Donner nodded. "Yeah... so, stop complaining... sir."_

_Inferner growled. "I would... if I still didn't have the grudge about the date you set for me... I'm still recovering from the wounds that Falke gave me by hugging."_

_"Next time... run from his hugs." Agua said, snickering._

_Soln appeared from the darkness after recovering from the crash he had with the trash cans. He decided to confront Flara later once this was over. "Is everyone here...? Good, let's move!"_

_Inferner held his paw up. "Hold on... what's that on your head...?"_

_Confused, Soln picked something off from the top of his head and sweatdropped at the sight of a banana peel. "Well... I... er... I... erm..."_

_Noite spoke up. "Are you disguising yourself as a banana...?"_

_Sweatdropping even more, Soln nodded after dropping the banana peel and walking off. "Yes... let's just go..." He sighed as he glanced around. "I can't believe this... to think that a mature guy like me is investigating ghosts..."_

_Noite gulped. "But, it's really scary..."_

_"Just be glad that Soln-sama is here." Donner said._

_Growling, Soln started to lead his team. "We're going to get this over with so I can get home..." He recalled Flara's word and smiled to himself. "And see if my real dream is coming true..."_

_A couple of moments later, the group arrived at the area where the lights were no longer working. Agua nodded. "With the lamps broken, no light can shine across the rest of the Warehouse District..."_

_"We are located near the 9th Warehouse so... the 12th one isn't too far from here." Inferner said. "Though... it's gonna be difficult to get there if the lights are gone."_

_Soln grits his teeth. "The hell...! As soon as this is over with... I'm gonna have the repairman fix this light problem after he's done with the answer machine..."_

_Narrowing his eyes, Donner sighed. "We still need to get through that darkness though... I could light the way, but for how long?"_

_Snapping his claw, Soln turned to Agua. "The torch..."_

_Sweatdropping, Agua looked sheepish. "I... forgot the torch, sir..."_

_"**AGAIN...?**" Soln sighed. "Figures... you alway forget the torch..."_

_Agua shook his head. "That's not true... I brought a torch with me once..."_

_Noite nodded. "True... without the batteries..."_

_"I'll keep quiet..." Agua muttered._

_Inferner picked up a lantern hanging from the side of the 9th Warehouse, lighting it up with his flame. "Here... we can continue with this..."_

_Smiling, Soln nodded. "Very good..."_

_Blinking, Noite turned around and gasped as the flame from the lanturn turned his shadow into a scary monster. "**AAHH...!**"_

_Frustrated, Soln smacked him in the back of the head. "It's just your shadow, you moron...!"_

_Chuckling, Donner walked over to the lantern while holding his hands out. "Noite, watch. With these hands, I can make shadow puppets..." He held his paws out and turned the shadow into a dog's head. "See...? Here's a head of a dog Digimon like Inumon or Labramon... woof! Woof!"_

_Soln rubbed his head. "Oy..."_

_A small gust of wind came by, causing the flame to roar a little... and making the shadow dog puppet turn into a scary monster._

_"**YAH...!**" Screamed Noite, Agua and Donner in fear._

_Soln wasn't amused. "**WOULD YOU THREE STOP JUMPING AT EVERYTHING...?**"_

_Inferner nodded. "Yeah... there is nothing to be scared of here."_

_"Easier said than done..." Agua whispered._

_Donner shivered. "It's so scary here..."_

_Noite whimpered. "I wanna go home..."_

_"**ARE YOU GUYS REALLY MY SUBORDINATES...?**" Soln asked, whirling around and stomping forward. "**COME ON! I'M GOING TO PROVE TO YOU THAT THIS WAREHOUSE AREA ISN'T HAUNTED...!**"_

_Noite was running behind him with Agua and Donner dragging Inferner as he held onto the lantern. "Soln-sama...! Don't leave us! **WAIT...!**"_

_"I can walk you know..." Inferner muttered._

_Moments later, they were standing in front of a warehouse with a number 12 on it. Noite and Agua looked shocked, Inferner and Donner were confused, while Soln smirked. "All right, ladies. Here we are, the 12th Warehouse... located between the 11th Warehouse... and an open space..."_

_Glancing around, Inferner glared at Noite. "So... where is this 13th Warehouse of yours, hmm...?"_

_Thinking about it, Noite's eyes widened. "It must be hiding because we're in a group..."_

_Soln rolled his eyes. "Oh... so, the warehouse has a mind of its own, hmm...?" He whacked the back of Noite's head. "Just give it up, will ya...?"_

_Noite rubbed his head. "Sorry..." He gasped. "Wait! Maybe this warehouse only comes out at a full moon! The 13th Warehouse is a Werewolf Warehouse!"_

_Soln growled. "I'm gonna kill him... I'm gonna kill him quickly and slowly..."_

_Inferner sweatdropped. "That didn't made any sense, sir..."_

_"I don't even care!" Soln snapped._

_Turning around, Donner gasped. "There...! There's the 13th Warehouse...!"_

_Whirling around, Soln blinked to see the number 13 was a letter B. "Wha...?"_

_"Notice that the bumpy areas of the B aren't connected with the other part of that letter... thus, making it look like 13 with the help of darkness." Donner explained. "So, those two didn't see the Warehouse... just cowered at the sight of a letter."_

_Glaring at Noite and Agua, Soln sighed. "Oh really...?"_

_"Letter... B...?" Agua repeated._

_"So... there's no 13th Warehouse with killer bodies coming after us...?" Noite asked._

_Grumbling, Soln glared at the two cowering evolved Eevees. "No... but, killer bodies sounds like a good idea for you two to stay here for the night, for wasting my bloody time over nothing but pure hellish rubbish!"_

_"Language, sir..." Inferner said before glaring at the snickering Donner. "And shut your damn trap!"_

_Sighing, Soln looked at Noite. "So... how do you feel now that you know the 13th Warehouse doesn't exist...?"_

_"Calmer now..." Noite said, sighing._

_Nodding, Soln smirked. "Now do you see...? Once you get the trick, it's just like that... total relaxation... It's easy to make a mistake like this... It's just what His Holiness Zera said, light and darkness can cause the eyes to play tricks, if you allow your imagination to run wild..."_

_Agua bowed. "I'm sorry, sir... for causing trouble like this..."_

_Motioning for them to follow him, Soln lead his group past the open area near the 12th Warehouse. "Don't worry about it... however, if this happens again... remember what you've learned from tonight..."_

_Noite, Agua and Donner nodded while Inferner glanced down at the ground and stopped. "Wait!"_

_The others stopped, confused at the Arcanine's words. Soln lowered his eyes. "Inferner... what is it...?"_

_Lowering the lantern, Inferner pointed to a small mound on the ground. "Look here... this ground... it's been freshly dug... someone has buried an object here."_

_With a small growl, Soln turned to Donner. "You know what to do..."_

_Nodding, Donner walked over to the mound and dug into it... freezing in fear as he picked up a small white object. "Oh my... this is... this is..."_

_"A bone..." Soln finished._

_Screaming, Noite paniked. "**IT'S A GHOST FROM THE EXECUTION GROUND!**"_

_"**IT'S REALLY HERE...!**" Agua yelled out in fear._

_Inferner and Donner facefaulted._

_Shaking his head, Soln snapped. "Calm... **DOWN...!** Even if this place was an execution ground, they wouldn't bury those who were killed in the place where they were slain."_

_"Wha...?" Noite looked confused._

_"They would have buried the executed bodies in a different location." Inferner explained. "So... the bone must be..."_

_Donner widened his eyes. "Grave robbery..."_

_Soln nodded. "Yes... this is a sign that someone has trespassed onto what used to be an execution ground... this area is owned by the government and no criminal would come onto government grounds to bury a body... no... maybe someone as part of the Protection Unit has chosen the wrong path and..."_

_"Slain a member of the Protection Unit or a citizen of this town..." Agua whispered. "What shall we do...?"_

_Lowering his eyes, Soln smirked. "Only one thing we can do..."_

_Noite raised his arm up. "One question, sir. Do we actually have a government...? Who is the government and since when did it own things...? I thought our world was a scattered and disorganized place with a central religion."_

_Soln sweatdropped. "Well, you see... erm... the thing is..." He pointed to somewhere. "Look! The 13th Warehouse!"_

_"**YAH!**" Screamed Agua, Donner and Noite screamed out as they leapt into Inferner's arms. Soln took this opportunity to run away._

_Inferner sweatdropped. "Couldn't he say that the Mayor is sort of like the government and end this conversation...? Oy..."_

_Donner blinked. "Wait... the Mayor owns this warehouse district...? Why?"_

_Noite nodded. "Yeah... come to think of it. Fuchs City must be pretty big to have its own warehouses..."_

_Agua scratched his head. "Is Fuchs City the only city that are this big or are there other big cities in Silesia too? If so, why? Considering there are smaller villages elsewhere..."_

_Inferner sweatdropped. "Now I know how he feels..." He dropped Agua, Noite and Donner to the ground before running after Soln. "Sir! Wait for me!"_

_Noite got up. "Hey! Wait! We haven't finished yet!"_

_Donner nodded. "Yeah! We need answers!"_

_Agua ran after Soln and Inferner with Donner and Noite. "And we need 'em now!"_

_Inferner sighed as he ran. "Just not my night..."_

000000000000000000000000

Eva rubbed her head. "Wow... no wonder papa and Inferner ran away."

BlackGabumon scratched his head. "Did they ever get those answers?"

Flara giggled. "Nope..."

Blaise smiled. "Well... Fuchs City is actually the largest city on Silesia. Fuchs City can be called the business town where people can build and sell stuff elsewhere. The Mayor of that city owned the 12 Warehouses so he could have each team of the Protection Unit guard the Warehouses every night."

BlackGabumon rubbed his head. "Pretty crazy system you've got."

Blaise giggled. "Just as crazy as throwing a fish net over a powerful Psychic Pokemon like Alakazam?"

BlackGabumon sweatdropped. "Point..."

"So, seeing as Fuchs City is no longer around... which is the biggest city now?" Growly asked. "Suicune Town?"

Flara shook her head. "Nope... the biggest city for the past 15 years has been the Wailord Port. It's located north of Articuno from Articuno Village and it's supposed to be bigger than the Blastoise City Port."

BlackGabumon sweatdropped. "Wailord Port, Blastoise City Port, Suicune City, Lugia Town... does every bloody city have to have a Pokemon name?"

Blaise snarled. "You've got a problem with that...?"

"Oh, look! A Butterfree!" BlackGabumon said, pointing to a window.

FrauLabramon giggled. "Heheheheh..."

Flara chuckled. "Anyway, what happened next was..."

000000000000000000000000

_It was now three o'clock in the morning. Usually for Flara, she would be asleep. However, she was now sitting up in bed in her bedroom area and speaking to Soln on the phone. "You think there has been a murder? That's impossible! From what you guys told me whenever you come home, you didn't have any missing person reports for weeks! And yet, you said that you guys found a bone...?"_

_In his office, Soln nodded as he spoke on the phone. "Correct. We found it in the grounds where the 13th Warehouse was built. Starting from four o'clock this morning, me and the others will be digging through that area until we find the remains of the murdered victim. It's going to take a while, so tell Kutarn to stay behind."_

_Flara nodded. "OK... How are the others taking it...?"_

_Sweatdropping, Soln glanced at his men. "Well..."_

_Noite was trying to get through the door with a shovel. "Argh! Damn it! How come I can't get this shovel through the door?"_

_Inferner sweatdropped as he held a box in his paws. "Well... call me crazy, but I don't think you're suppose to hold the shovel **SIDEWAYS!**"_

_Noite sweatdropped as he turned the shovel around to his hip, walking through the door. "Oh... it worked..."_

_"Right..." Inferner muttered._

_"Hey! Give me a break!" Noite said, blushing. "I didn't get any sleep last night..."_

_Inferner sighed. "Neither did we, but that's no excuse for looking like a dork!"_

_Noite laughed sheepishly. "Point..."_

_Sighing, Soln spoke back into the phone. "I must head off now... I'll see you and Kutarn later. Take care."_

_Flara sighed. "OK. You too... Night." She hung up before placing a paw over her stomach. "A murder, huh...? Wonder if that's actually true..." She sighed. "And just when I wanted to spend the night with the father of my child..."_

_Next morning, Kutarn was brushing her hair as she walked out of the bedroom, shouting to Flara as she washed herself in the bathroom. "So, Soln phoned up to say they're investigating something...?"_

_"Yeah... something about a murder..." Flara replied. "I shouldn't be calm about it, but something isn't right..."_

_Nodding, Kutarn walked into the living room. "I know what you mean... there haven't been any reports about a missing person for weeks... and I can hardly believe that someone from another town would journey all the way up here to bury a body in a different town's grounds..."_

_A sigh was heard from Flara. "So... what do you think they found...?"_

_"I dunno..." Kutarn said, glancing down a the bowl where Chiot ate his meal. She blinked before groaning. "No... allow me to rephrase that... yes, I do..."_

000000000000000000000000

Blaise blinked. "She knew? How?"

Flara shrugged. "I dunno... She's really smart, Kutarn."

Growly's ears twitched. "So... what happened next?"

Flara rubbed her head. "Wait until you hear this..."

000000000000000000000000

_"Everyone! This mission is very important!" Soln called out, as he was holding a spade in his paws. "We have to figure out who this victim was and where it's from! Male or female! Human or Pokemon! This is our main focus! Do **NOT** miss any personal effects!"_

_Noite, Agua and Donner were busy digging into the ground with spades. The digging site was located beside the 12th Warehouse, surrounded by wires to keep anyone from stopping the official business Protection Unit Team A was on._

_Inferner was nearby, sitting at a table set up to review the bone that they had found. His spade was leaning against the side while he takes a took a closer look at the remains. "This bone... looks really small to me. Must be part of a finger... or a toe... and it's difficult to tell if it's male, female, human or Pokemon... Man, what are we dealing with here...?"_

_Turning around, Soln called out. "Inferner! We don't have enough items to research to identify the body yet! You must help out!" He turned back to the digging group. "In my opinion, the remains may not all be buried in one spot! Dig through any suspicious parts!"_

_Donner, Agua and Noite nodded as they kept on digging. "Understood!"_

_Inferner got up, grabbed the spade, and made his way to join the others when something caught his eye. "Hmm...? Chiot?"_

_The small Growlithe pet of Kutarn walked by Inferner with a small object in his mouth as Soln continued calling out commands. "Hurry up! Hurry up! We can't let this heartless killer remain on the loose! Who knows who else will lose their lives to this madman? We can't let that happen!"_

_Glancing at the object in Chiot's mouth, Inferner groaned and pawed his head. "Oh no... don't tell me... this can't be true... what am I saying...? It** IS** true..."_

_Confused, Soln turned around. "Did you say something, Inferner...?" He then spotted Chiot. "Huh...? What in the...?"_

_Chiot walked onto the field, not minding what the three anthros were doing around him. After a few moments of digging, Donner stood up and rubbed his forehead to get rid of the sweat. He looked down and noticed Chiot walking over to the earth that he had just dug up. The young Growlithe dropped something in the freshly upturned ground and started to bury it while Donner stared in shock and awe. Chiot had just buried a bone the same size as the one they found earlier._

_Agua and Noite stood in shock, jaws dropped as they put two and two together. Chiot, finished, turned and walked away, leaving Donner, Noite, and Agua in shock. Soln looked calm for some reason._

_Inferner, however, had sat back down and waved as the Growlithe pet walked past and left. "Bye bye, Chiot..." He glanced at Soln and sighed. "What we uncovered wasn't a murder site, but where Chiot buries his bones..."_

_After a few moment of silence, Soln sighed. "Well... I can't exactly say I was expecting that..." He turned to Agua, Noite and Donner with his left eye twitching. "Just... let me say what just went through my head..."_

_"Uh oh..." Muttered Inferner. He got up and hid behind a barrel while Agua, Noite and Donner grew nervouser and nervouser. A silence came down around them. The wind blew a tumbleweed past them. And after a few moments..._

_"**WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS FIASCO...!**" Soln yelled out at the top of his voice._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Flara's ears perked up. "Did... you hear something...?"_

_Slowly, Kutarn nodded. "Yeah... it's sign..."_

_Confused, Flara glanced at Kutarn. "Sign...? Sign for what...?"_

_"That Soln has discovered the mystery of the body..." Kutarn explained. "And he isn't taking it to well..."_

_Nodding slowly, Flara looked out of the window. "So... when do you think is the perfect moment to tell Soln about me being pregnant and that he's going to be a father in the next few months...?"_

_Kutarn looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Well... considering that he stayed up all night just to prove to the guys that what they saw wasn't true... and he spent all morning digging for a body just to find out it was Chiot's burial spot for his bones... all I can say is... 2-4 hours... give or take..."_

_Cringing, Flara nodded. "I... see..."_

_Kutarn smiled, got up and hugged Flara. "Just be glad he didn't dig all day... otherwise, it'd take him 4 months to calm down..."_

_Giggling, Flara smiled. "Yeah... hee hee..."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

And as for the reactions from Flara's friends and family...

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OUTSMARTED BY A PET! WHAT A BLOW TO THEIR PRIDE! HAHAHAHA!**" BlackGabumon laughed as he rolled on the floor, holding his sides.

Blaise giggled. "Heheheheh... I can see why this is your fondest memory ever..."

Eva giggled as well. "Poor papa..."

FrauLabramon was on her back, laughing. "A bone that belonged to a Growlithe's collection! What a laugh! Heheheh..."

Growly chuckled. "Man... my kind must have really ticked him off. What happened next?"

Flara smiled. "Well... a few hours later, Soln came home in a calm mood..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_A few hours later, Soln stormed into the house with an enraged look on his face. "**KUTARN...! I'M GONNA TEAR THAT MUTT OF YOURS TO SHREDS FOR WASTING MY BLOODY TIME...!**"_

_Sitting on the couch, Kutarn smiled and calmly nodded. "Nice to see you too, Soln..."_

_Sitting beside Kutarn, Flara smiled and giggled. "Did you had a good morning, love...?"_

_Stuttering at those words, Soln slapped his face and groaned. "Good morning...? Good morning...? **WE MADE COMPLETE FOOLS OF OURSELVES, CLAIMING THAT THERE HAD BEEN A MURDER... ONLY TO FIND OUT WE'D UNCOVERED CHIOT'S SECRET TREASURE GROUND...!**"_

_Shrugging, Kutarn leaned back and relaxed. "At least you're taking this better than I expected..."_

_Steaming, Soln sat down in a nearby chair and drummed his fingers on the armrest. "Ooh... I don't wanna see that mutt for the rest of my days... if I see him during my feral state... there's going to be hell to pay!"_

_"Nothing new about that then..." Kutarn said, with a small smirk. She started to get up. "Anyway... you get some rest... I'll manage Section A for the remainder of the morning before you come back."_

_Shaking his head, Soln closed his eyes. "No... that won't be possible... as of today, Protection Unit Section A will be off-duty for the rest of the week... "_

_Blinking, Kutarn sat back down. "Why...?"_

_"I contacted the Chief General of the Protection Unit... you remember him, Flara... he had some marriage problems and is all alone. He was upset about his divorce..." Soln explained._

_Flara nodded. "Yeah... that's right... how is he doing now?"_

_Soln rolled his eyes. "Oh... I think he's gotten over it... because after I told him what happened last night and this morning, he told me to have my section take the rest of the week off while Section B takes our place. It was very difficult to understand him since he was **LAUGHING** all the time!"_

_Kutarn laughed. "You mean... we have the rest of the week off you made the Chief General laugh his head off because of what happened during the past few hours...?"_

_"Yeah... he said he hasn't laughed this much in a long time..." Soln muttered. He sighed in exasperation. "Why do I deserve this...? I'm supposed to be leading a group of brave warriors... not a bunch of nutters!"_

_Giggling, Flara walked over to Soln and sat down on his lap. "It's not all that bad... after all, I know for a fact that you finally figured out what I said before you left... before you took the trash out..."_

_Kutarn giggled. "No, no, Flara... it's the other way round... the trash took Soln out."_

_Glaring at Kutarn, Soln glanced at his wife and smiled a little. "So, Flara... does this mean that-"_

_The Absol was cut off when Flara planted a huge kiss on his lips. They stayed that way for several moments. Kutarn checked her watch with an amused look on her face."3 minutes... a world record."_

_Flara pulled back and smiled. "Does that answer your question...?"_

_Soln nodded dumbly, a goofy grin on his face. "Y...Yeah... plenty..."_

_Giggling, Flara turned to her close friend with a smile. "Doesn't he look cute...?"_

_Snickering, Kutarn couldn't hold back a smile. "Actually... he looks the same..."_

_"Very funny, Kutarn..." Soln muttered as he got up and held Flara close. "So... we're gonna be parents, eh...? You a daddy and me a mommy, hmm...?"_

_Flara giggled. "Yeah..."_

_Kutarn laughed. "The news has hit you pretty hard, Soln... you called yourself a mommy!"_

_Blushing, Soln grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, well... I didn't get much sleep last night..."_

_Still giggling, Flara took Soln's hand and led him away. "Come on then, big boy... time for you to get some rest..."_

_Nodding slightly, Soln glanced at Kutarn. "Listen... before we get up, can you contact the others and tell 'em the good news? I want to share it with my closest friends..."_

_Kutarn pretended to be shocked. "My... you're calling Inferner, Donner, Agua and Noite your closest friends... even though moments ago, you said you were leading a bunch of nutters...?"_

_Chuckling, Soln nodded. "Yeah... as much as I hate to admit it, they're my friends, no matter what..."_

_Smiling, Kutarn hugged both Soln and Flara. "Sure... I'll tell them... you two just get some rest and I'll see you guys later today, all right...?"_

_"Thank you, Kutarn!" Flara said, walking out of the room._

_Soln nodded. "Yeah... thanks... for everything." And with that, he followed his wife out of the room._

_Sighing, Kutarn sat down and smiled. "This is indeed a great day for them. Nothing will go wrong, I just know it!"_

0000000000000000000000000000

Flara rubbed her head. When I heard her say that, I thought she was right. However, on the day that you were born, Eva... we were shocked to find out that you were born blind."

Eva flinched. "Right... how did... you take it?"

"At first... I was shocked!" Flara said. Then she smiled. "However, you're still my daughter and I still love you, no matter what. Soln was also shocked... but he would never throw away his love for you just because you couldn't see."

Eva nodded slowly. "I see... so, both of you still loved me? Papa too..?" She smiled. "Yeah... even though I was so little then, I can still remember Papa's voice... and the kind words he whispered into my ear..."

FrauLabramon glanced around. "So... what happened to Soln, Kutarn and everyone else?"

Flara sighed. "A year after Eva was born, people started to mysteriously vanish in the central area of Fuchs City. Anyone that went through that area would disappear... never to be seen again. When Soln recieved the report, nearly 30 to 40 people were missing..."

Blaise's eyes started to tear up. "Including your father, Growly... Sirius..."

Growly lowered his ears. "Mom..."

Flara sighed, trying to hold the tears back. "Soln led Agua, Donner and Noite to Fuchs City's Central Area one night and... never returned. All four of them **VANISHED!** Kutarn, Infener, the girlfriends of Agua, Donner and Noite and I were upset about this. A few weeks later, Kutarn decided to figure out the mystery by herself and went to the Central Area..."

"She vanished as well, didn't she?" FrauLabramon asked.

Flara nodded, her eyes starting to water. "Yes... two months later, people found out that it just wasn't just the Central Area, but people were vanishing from four more areas as well. By the time that His Holiness Zera heard about this, nearly 25 percent of the population had vanished into thin air..."

Blaise nodded. "Yeah. After hearing all the details, Zera had decided to get the remaining 75 percent out of Fuchs City, before having the city itself destroyed. By destroying Fuchs City, the problem was solved and no more people vanished. However, we had to move into different towns. Like Articuno Town..."

BlackGabumon frowned. "Do you actually think that destroying Fuchs City was a good idea...?"

"Yes... I mean, there was no choice, was there?" Flara asked. "Zera couldn't risk letting more people vanish..." She sighed. "However, the people that vanished, including Soln and Kutarn, were never found and to this day the mystery of the disappearance is still unsolved. It's been 15 years since that day and I still miss him..."

Blaise closed her eyes. "I miss Sirius so much... We're in the same boat, Flara. Believe me..."

Eva got up and sat beside Flara, hugging her. "I'm so sorry, mom. I understand why this is hard for you... I'm sorry..."

Flara smiled as she hugged her daughter back. "Thank you, Eva... Thank you..."

FrauLabramon sighed. "So... what happened to Inferner, Chiot and everyone else...?"

Flara smiled. "Inferner is now married... to **Galota**."

BlackGabumon's jaw dropped. "Galota...? Wait, didn't she say that she...?"

Flara nodded. "Yep... However, she spent time with Inferner as friends. And during that time, Galota began to have feelings for Inferner. Later, Galota evolved from her Vulpix form into a beautiful Ninetales. Now Galota and Inferner are married and currently living at Vajra Town. Inferner adopted Chiot, since Kutarn is gone."

Growly nodded. "Right... and what about the girlfriends of Agua, Donner and Noite...?"

Flara lowered her head. "Heartbroken... last that I heard of them, they made a business together... owners of a bakery in Suicune City where my cousin, Espa, lives."

Growly shrugged. "So... they didn't marry someone else...?"

Flara shook her head. "No... they believe that Noite, Agua and Donner will return one day. And they will wait. It's been 15 years, but they're stubborn." She giggled. "I wish I had their sense of faith..."

Blaise nodded. "I see..." She checked the time and yawned. "It's nearly eleven... what do you guys want to do now...?"

FrauLabramon shrugged. "I dunno..." She closed her eyes. "I just hope Velene and Vulko are okay..."

Eva nodded slowly. "Me too..."

(**RING! RING! RING!**)

BlackGabumon hopped over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello...? The Dragon Public Bath. No running, jumping or piddling in the urine area..."

Growly grabbed BlackGabumon and dragged him away. "What are you doing, you idiot? Get over here!"

"**HEY!** Can't I have some fun...?" BlackGabumon asked with a grin.

Sighing, Blaise took the phone and spoke. "Sorry about that... Who is this?" She blinked. "Oh... Priestess Selene! How may I help you...? Ahuh...hmm... Really? Right away? Hold on..." She glanced at the others. "It's Espa! He said he has great news for us. If we want to hear the news, we should head to Holy Cathedral right away!"

Flara got up from her seat in shock. "What...?"

Eva glanced around. "What do you guys think...? Should we head over to Holy Cathedral or not?"

Growly shook his head. "Can't... what about the Inn...?"

Blaise shrugged. "I can get Nina to look after it. You remember her, she's the Nidoqueen anthro. She owned an inn in Fuchs City before it was destroyed..."

Flara nodded. "OK... Let's go!"

"Selene? It's Blaise..." Said the Arcanine as spoke into the phone. "Tell Espa that we're coming. We'll be there in a couple of hours. OK? Bye..."

BlackGabumon sweatdropped. "Hold on... couple of hours...? From Articuno Village to Suicune City? Don't you remember that there's a freaking big mountain in between? The Greymon Mountain!"

FrauLabramon nodded. "Yeah... Plus, it took the Digidestined a couple of days to get through the mountain..."

"Yeah... but they went through Greymon Mountain by **FOOT!**" Eva said, smiling. "There's a flock of Birdramon living nearby. Their leader is friendly, so I'm sure she can have a few Birdramon fly us over there iin just a few hours."

Growly sighed. "OK... it's settled then..."

Blaise smiled. "Yes... I wonder what Espa wants to see us for..."

Flara shrugged. "I don't know... but whatever it is, I'm sure it's something good..."

0000000000000000000000000000

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Canedromon use to be Huyate from Phoenix Village."

Dark Fox walked over to ShadowRanamon and grabbed her by the arms. "**YOU'RE LYING!** It can't be Huyate! Huyate is dead! He's dead! Apart from Velene and Anzu, no one was able to survive the attack from the Deva traitors!"

BlackGuilmon stepped forward. "As much as I find this amusing... can anyone explain to me what you're talking about...?"

ShadowGrumblemon glanced at BlackGuilmon. "Don't you remember us telling you how Velene's village was destroyed? How her life was torn apart when her father and her twin sister were killed in that attack...? And two years later, her mother was slain by Yamidramon?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Of course... it's just that you never told me the **NAME** of the village. What kind of name is Phoenix Village anyway? Phoenixes are legendary birds that revive themselves when they die!"

Fugamon scoffed. "Fat chance... nearly all the villagers are dead and no one's used that village in the 12 years since the attack."

ShadowGrumblemon chuckled. "It was an old Ho-Oh chief who thought it up, a long time ago. He said it'll show everyone that the village will never die."

SkullSatamon tapped his head. "Hmm... wonder if they'll name a village after me..."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "I think they'll name a psycho ward after you..."

LadyDevimon rubbed her chin. "Although Anzu was killed by Yamidramon, she and Velene were famous because they were able to survive the attack on their village, at the cost of Isono and Telene's lives."

ShadowRanamon grinned. "Well, sugah... Anzu and Velene are no longer the only people to survive the attack. Huyate is also a survivor as well.

BlackGuilmon grabbed ShadowRanamon and pulled her down. "Listen... think of what I've been through since my defeat at the hands of Gallantmon Shining Mode. Think of what I went through on Monday night... sitting in the tent with SkullSatamon as my roommate. Consider what's happen last night and this morning with SkullSatamon and Fugamon ruining my day with their stupidity. And unless you explain to us about Huyate, Canedromon and other stuff... you're going to know how angry I can be...** UNDER PURE BLOODY PRESSURE!**"

ShadowRanamon yelped and leapt back. "All right! All right! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" She sighed. "While the Devas were attacking the village, ShadowMercurymon and I were nearby. You see, Makuramon contacted Lord Daemon and told him that he and five others didn't care about what Zera said, about how important it is to protect life and stuff..."

LadyDevimon nodded. "I remember that... Daemon suggested that if Makuramon and his fellow Devas wanted to prove their loyalty, they should attack and kill everyone in Phoenix Village. As I remember, while ShadowArbormon's Spirit was being created, Daemon sent you and ShadowMercurymon to see how it was going."

"Correct!" ShadowRanamon said. She glanced at the tube. "We saw many perish from the wrath of the Devas. It was then that ShadowMercurymon and I found Huyate, wounded and slowly dying."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "OK..."

ShadowRanamon grinned. "Huyate was not only dying, but dazed as well. He thought we were coming to help him and begged us to save his wife."

"His wife...?" Canntoisemon asked. "What wife...?"

ShadowRanamon rubbed her chin. "Erm... I think he was beside what used to be a female... Milotic."

Dark Fox facefaulted. "It wasn't a Milotic!"

ShadowRanamon giggled sheepishly. "Hey, sorry. It was a long time ago..."

Sighing, BlackGuilmon glanced at Dark Fox. "What sort of Pokemon was this guy's wife?"

Dark Fox sighed. "It was..." She sweatdropped. "I forget..."

BlackGuilmon facefaulted.

SkullSatamon grinned. "I know! This guy's wife was a Raikou!"

"You were there...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nope. I thought we were playing a guessing game."

Fugamon jumped up and down. "Ooh! Ooh! This guy's wife must be a... Crobat!"

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "The only game I want to play is the one where we send these two to the moon on a nuclear missile!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Coming back on the subject..." He blinked. "Hang on... what the hell are we talking about? We've discovered an amazing invention that ShadowMercurymon was working on and yet we're talking about what type of Pokemon this guy's wife used to be!"

ShadowRanamon snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! His wife used to be a Manectric!"

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "Right! Manectric! Huyate's wife is a dead Manectric! OK! So, what was..."

SkullSatamon pouted. "Aww... I wanted it to be a Raikou..."

Fugamon sighed. "I wanted it to be a Crobat..."

ShadowRanamon shrugged. "I wanted it to be a Milotic..."

BlackGuilmon snarled. "And I wanted it to be a shotgun... now, **SHUT UP...!**"

ShadowRanamon giggled. "Anyway... Huyate didn't realise that his wife was dead. I was going to put him out of his misery, but ShadowMercurymon had other ideas..."

BlackGuilmon pointed to the tube. "And this is it? Turning him into an Ultimate-level Cyborg Digimon? Whatever for? What did ShadowMercurymon have in store for him?"

ShadowRanamon grinned. "I'm glad you asked me that, sugah. Because I'll gladly tell you..." She paused and sweatdropped. "The only problem is... I forgot..."

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "Bloody hell..."

SkullSatamon raised his arm. "Question! Which Legendary Pokemon are anthros?"

Sealsdramon glanced at SkullSatamon. "Hang on a minute... you've lived in Silesia for 20 years and you don't remember which Legendary Pokemon are anthro? Why?"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Erm... either I forgot or plothole..."

Sealsdramon facefaulted. "I think I'll go and jump off a cliff..."

LadyDevimon sighed. "Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Raikou, Entei and Suicune."

BlackGuilmon blinked. "OK... And which Legendary Pokemon are **NOT** anthros in Silesia?"

LadyDevidramon grinned. "Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi, Deoxys, Jirachi, Regice, Registeel, Regirock, Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza. And unlike the other eight Legendaries, they are very rare. Any more questions...?"

BlackGuilmon rubbed his head. "Only one... ShadowRanamon, continue your story."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Well... the problem with Android Digimon like Andromon and Guardromon is that they've got free will. If Huyate woke up and found out what happened in Phoenix Village and what looks like now, he'll go mad!"

MarineDevimon nodded. "Makes sense..."

"Which is why ShadowMercurymon created this!" ShadowRanamon said, tapping the glass. "It's a device to rewrite Huyate's mind into something more compliant. Instead of thinking he's still Huyate, he'll have the mind of a Canedromon."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "I see..." He looked at the cybernetic Arcanine and grinned. "Well then, shall we take him along...?"

ShadowRanamon shrugged. "I don't know. Rewritting his mind takes a very long time."

BlackGuilmon raised an eyebrow. "How long...?"

"Over... 4 or 5 years..." ShadowRanamon said, sheepishly.

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "4 or 5 years? ShadowRanamon, four years after the attack, the Digidestined arrived and ruined everything! Why did it take so long?"

ShadowRanamon shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know how much of Huyate's mind been rewritten."

BlackGuilmon looked at a nearby console, before glancing back at ShadowRanamon. "Huyate's mind has been 50 percent rewritten. I can't wait to hear another pathetic explanation from you..."

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Simple reason... We were using a lot of energy to power up the device that located the six pieces of Valmarmon. It took ShadowMercurymon a year to prepare Huyate like this before he started to brainwash him. When he created the device that would enable us to locate the six pieces of Valmarmon, his brainwashing was at 15 percent. After 3 years, still thanks to the power drain needed to energize the Valmarmon detector, his brainwashing was at 35 percent."

Dark Fox glanced around. "A lot of energy, huh...? That must be the reason why his brainwashing is at 50 percent. For the past 8 years, this castle hasn't received any power because the generator was destroyed."

Sighing, BlackGuilmon glanced at the panel. "We've activated the back-up power, but it's not working. According to this, it's not going any higher than 50... guess it's broken. Looks like we'll have to leave him here..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "Why...?"

BlackGuilmon glanced around. "His brainwashing ended at 50 percent. He's half Canedromon and half Huyate. It could cause him to go insane. We can't risk having him around." He glanced back at Huyate and narrowed his eyes. "Leave him here... this basement will be his grave."

Sealsdramon nodded before glancing around. "All right... let's go and get what we came for, the device that will help us locate the Central Key to Azulongmon's world."

A Commandramon stepped forward. "It's Huanglongmon, sir..."

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "Gah! It's affecting me now! **NO!**"

Fugamon rubbed his chin. "I wonder what we'll call this device...?"

ShadowRanamon smiled. "Simple... We'll name it the **Keyfinder**. That will work."

Dark Fox rolled her eyes. "Keyfinder...? Please..."

ShadowRanamon shrugged. "What do you want me to call it? Wax On, Wax Off?"

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "**HUH?**"

ShadowRanamon bowed her head. "Don't ask... Just don't ask..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Sweet! With this, we can find the Keyblade!"

BlackGuilmon pulled SkullSatamon along. "Let's go!"

Dark Fox looked around. "What does our '_Keyfinder_' look like...?"

MarineDevimon stopped and sweatdropped. "**THAT!**"

The newly named Keyfinder was shaped like a handheld device with buttons, a screen, and an infrared sensor on the front. It also had a backpack power cell attached to the device by a thick cable.

And from BlackGuilmon's point of view, he was an ant compaired to the sheer size of it.

"**BLOODY HELL!**" BlackGuilmon gasped. "**LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING! IT'S ENORMOUS!**"

Dark Fox sweatdropped. ""My oh my... MegaGargomon would easily carry it..."

LadyDevimon chuckled nervously. "Seems that we've forgotten how big it was made..."

"**WHY?**" BlackGuilmon asked as he glared at Canntoisemon, MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, ShadowGrumblemon, ShadowRanamon, SkullSatamon and Fugamon. Fugamon wasn't part of Daemon's group, but he felt like he should give him a death glare anyway to make him feel better...

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "Silesia is a big world! Who knew where Valmarmon's six pieces were located! So, ShadowMercurymon created this device in order to locate them faster!"

BlackGuilmon fumed. "Right... tell me, didn't ShadowMercurymon bring this thing down here...? If so, was he strong enough to carry this? Or did he have some help?"

MarineDevimon gulped. "He had help from a few DarkKnightmon..."

"How few...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"70." SkullSatamon happily replied.

Dark Fox and Sealsdramon facefaulted.

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "70? 70...? **70? IT TOOK NEARLY 70 DARKKNIGHTMON TO DRAG THIS BLOODY THING DOWN HERE...? AND WE ONLY HAVE FOUR WITH US! DO YOU REALISE THAT IF WE GO BACK INTO ZHUQIAOMON'S REALM TO GET 66 MORE DARKKNIGHTMON TO CARRY THIS THING, WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE SAME STEALTHY PROCEDURE AND THE BLOODY SEAGULLMON AGAIN!**"

Fugamon blinked. "That means... another Fugamon?"

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "Oh no..."

ShadowRanamon backed up. "H...Hold on, sugah. I'm sure ShadowMercurymon has some shrinking devices lying about that we could use. Although, they are prototypes so..."

BlackGuilmon glared at her. "I don't care if they give SkullSatamon the ability to create a triple-cheeseburger the size of a Wailord!"

SkullSatamon fainted. "A dream..."

"**GET THAT DEVICE... NOW!**" BlackGuilmon screamed, tossing ShadowRanamon out of the room.

"OK!" ShadowRanamon yelled out as she was hurled through the air and out the door.

Along the way, ShadowRanamon accidentally hit a lever on the control panel labeled _**RELEASE**_, flipping it to the '_on_' position.

BlackGuilmon walked over to the tube where the sleeping Huyate was and ssat down at its base, leaning his back against the tube. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Somehow, I wonder if Madoudramon only saved me because he hates me and wants to see me suffer? Maybe I'd have been better off just dying..."

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "Look... we're sorry, okay? It's been a long time... Anyway, think of it this way... once we've collected the Keyfinder, you can relax."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Good... I hope so..."

ShadowGrumblemon opened a nearby cupboard and gasped. "Look! More jars containing data!"

BlackGuilmon stood up, not noticing the tube behind him was slowly opening. "Really? What's in it? Etemon's data? Myotismon's? Devimon's? One of the four Dark Masters?"

ShadowGrumblemon shook his head. "Nope... leftover data that Daemon collected from the Human and Beast Spirits of Water, Earth, Metal, Wood and Darkness."

LadyDevimon gasped. "He's right! With this, we can create another Duskmon, ShadowMercurymon and ShadowArbormon!"

ShadowGrumblemon looked at the five jars and shook his head. "Nope... the jars containing data from the five Human Spirits are empty. Only the jars used to contain the data for our Beast Spirits remains..."

BlackGuilmon shrugged. "Oh well... they still have some use for us. Maybe if I look closely through those jars, I could find some leftovers to make another Duskmon, ShadowMercurymon and ShadowArbormon."

ShadowGrumblemon looked happy. "And this means... I can become BlackGigasmon once more!"

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "This also means that BlackCalmaramon will return... with her poor training..."

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "OK... Not all of it is good news..."

BlackGuilmon smirked. "Excellent... ShadowMercurymon, ShadowArbormon, Duskmon, Arukenimon and Mummymon. Things are looking up now, hmm?"

ShadowRanamon walked into the room, carrying a small black handheld device with a red button. "Sorry, sir. Haven't found any shrinking devices, but I found a..." She paused. "Erm..."

BlackGuilmon glared at ShadowRanamon. "What is it...?"

"Turn around..." ShadowRanamon said, meekly.

Confused, BlackGuilmon turned around. "Why? What's behind... **MMMMEEE...?**"

Huyate, also known as Canedromon, was now awake! And judging from his expression, he was very angry. "**WHO ARE YOU? WHERE THE HELL AM I? AND WHERE IS ELEC?**"

BlackGuilmon stepped back in horror. "E...Elec...? Elec is your wife, right...?"

Canedromon snarled. "Of course! Where is she?"

SkullSatamon smiled. "Oh, he's awake!"

Fugamon nodded. "A new friend!"

LadyDevimon facefaulted.

Canedromon grabbed BlackGuilmon by the neck. "Tell me!** WHERE IS ELEC? WHERE IS MY WIFE? WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS? WHERE ARE MY FAMILY? TELL ME OR DIE!**"

BlackGuilmon tried to struggle out of the cyborg's grasp. "_Gah! BlackGuilmon Digivolve to... Digivolve to... Digivolve to...** GAH!** Why can't I Digivolve...?_"

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "You didn't know? Because of what happened on Monday, your Digivolving powers need to recharge. So..."

"_That can't be... **GAH!**_" BlackGuilmon choked. "**_HELP ME! GIVE ME A HAND!_**"

SkullSatamon and Fugamon clapped.

Dark Fox and Sealsdramon facefaulted while MarineDevimon shook his head. "Oh... that's so original..."

Canntoisemon stepped forward. "Wait! He can't answer your questions if you're holding him by the neck!"

Canedromon snarled and threw BlackGuilmon to the ground. "Fine then... now, tell..." He gasped as he stared at his hand. "What the..." He glanced at his body. "**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME...?**"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped as he sat up. "Oh no... here we go again..."

LadyDevimon stepped forward. "Your body was destroyed and this transformation was needed to keep you alive..."

Canedromon's left eye narrowed. "I see... and Elec? Did you save her and the others as well?"

LadyDevimon shook her head. "No, no... I'm sorry. Elec is dead, along with countless others from the village. You've been asleep for 12 years..."

"12... 12 years...?" Canedromon gasped, stepping back in horror. "Elec is dead? Mother and father too? Am I the only one?"

"Ye... **OOF!**" SkullSatamon was jabbed in the gut by Dark Fox. "No..."

Canedromon shook in fear before baring his teeth. "I'll kill them! I'll kill the murderers! Who are they? Where are they? I'll find them... **AND DESTROY THEM!**"

LadyDevimon shook her head. "Sorry. I don't know... maybe you should find out yourself..."

Canedromon was silent. He glanced around the room until he noticed the black device in ShadowRanamon's hand. After a few moments, he smiled. "OK... I will." He charged towards ShadowRanamon and grabbed the device before running out of the room.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "What the hell...?"

A blinding flash came from the other room. Sealsdramon ran out with the four DarkKnightmon to find Canedromon missing. "Hey, where did he go...?"

BlackGuilmon gasped. "He's gone? How?"

ShadowRanamon gulped. "That device I brought in was a teleporter. Canedromon teleported himself out..."

BlackGuilmon stared at her for a while. "You mean to tell me that we've unleashed that crazy Digimon onto Silesia?"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Y...Yeah. Although, he's not crazy."

"**YET!**" BlackGuilmon muttered.

SkullSatamon blinked. "It's not that bad, is it...?"

BlackGuilmon snarled. "It is... we're supposed to enter and exit Sileisa **WITHOUT** attracting attention to ourselves! When they realize that Canedromon came from Daemon's castle, they'll figure out that someone released him and will come here to see who's been around... and it'll be us."

SkullSatamon nodded. "Oh... I see. Can you explain that to me again?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "And we can't leave until we get the Keyfinder. However, I think we should use it as the Shrinking Device Finder!"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Erm... bad news. ShadowMercurymon had too many inventions about and when he created the shrinking device... he kinda placed it into another room."

BlackGuilmon's right eye twitched. "Which... room...?"

"His room..." ShadowRanamon whispered, looking nervous. "2nd floor up from the main hall..."

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "Wait... doesn't that mean the shrinking device is now on the main floor since the castle fell to pieces, smashing it up?"

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "**WHY ME? WHY ME?**"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Sugah... you're a genius. Why can't you invent a shrinking device...?"

BlackGuilmon glared at ShadowRanamon. "You expect me to create a shrinking device in less than a day **BEFOR**E we get caught by the people of Silesia...?"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yes..."

"LadyDevimon! Canntoisemon! Find me something that I can make into a shrinking device!" BlackGuilmon said.

LadyDevimon nodded. "OK! On our way!"

Canntoisemon sighed as he followed LadyDevimon out of Canedromon's room. "Another delay... what's new?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "If this keeps up, I'm going to a psychiatrist."

Fugamon was beside BlackGuilmon, writing in a notepad. He wore a fake pair of glasses and a Freudian beard on his face. He spoke in a cheesy accent. "Zo tell me, Mizter BlackGuilmon. When did you firzt become zo zcared of water?"

BlackGuilmon blinked as he found himself lying on a couch in under a minute. "Well doctor... it all started when one of my men came dressing up like a psychiatrist and began asking me pointless questions! **I'M NOT SCARED OF BLOODY WATER!**"

Fugamon perked up. "Ah! Zo, you're zcared of water made out of blood, hmm?"

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "**NO!** Fugamon, why are you dressed up like this? Where did you get it from?"

Fugamon chuckled. "From the dizguize invention. You know, the one that made me and ZkullZatamon look like hippiez!"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "I see... and does this disguise come with an accent...?"

Fugamon shook his head. "Nope... added it for effect. Zee?"

BlackGuilmon facefaulted again.

SkullSatamon walked up to them, also wearing a fake pair of glasses and a Freudian bread. He spoke in a cheesy accent as well. "Zo, brother. How iz the patient...?"

"Zeems fine. Although, he'z been zhouting a lot. What zhall we do?" Fugamon asked.

SkullSatamon chuckled. "Firzt off, we'll check his reflexez and zen we'll zee how fazt his reaction time iz."

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Pretty fast and furious, in my opinion..."

SkullSatamon glanced at BlackGuilmon. "My name iz Profezzor ZkullZatamon the Third of Talez of Zymphonia."

Fugamon nodded. "And I am Azzizztant Fugamon the Two Thouzandth of Mario World... waiting to be the bezt man of Balto and Jenna'z wedding."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "And I am BlackGuilmon the Annoyed. At least you didn't made any Disney references..."

Fugamon wrote something on the notepad. "And we're viziting the caztle of Beauty and the Beazt after thiz before zaying hello to Zimba'z Pride."

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "Oh, give me a break..."

SkullSatamon nodded. "And after viziting a few Dizney placez, we'll zhall watch zome Power Rangerz and..."

"**ENOUGH!**" BlackGuilmon yelled out. "Look! If you are going talk silly, why not not put on convincing accents?"

SkullSatamon blinked. "OK... _Mein Name ist Professor SkullSatamon der Third von Geschichten von Symphonia._"

Fugamon nodded. "_And ich bin Assisstant Fugamon das tausendste zwei der Mario Welt..., die wartet, um der beste Mann Balto und Jennas der Hochzeit zu sein._"

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "**NO! I SAID ACCENTS, NOT LANGUAGE! DO YOU HEAR THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING FROM MY MOUTH, OR ARE YOUR EARS SO FULL OF WAX YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING I SAY!**"

Sealsdramon blinked. "What...?"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "And this is only part one of Madoudramon's plan...? I hate to see what happens after we bring the KeyFinder back..."

"Zimple! We are going to uze it to find the KeyBlade!" SkullSatamon said.

"**NO! WE'RE NOT!**" BlackGuilmon hissed. "Now, introduce yourselves normally!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "OK! I am Profezzor ZkullZatamon the Third of East Zilezia Univerzity, Bottom of the Clazz of '02."

Fugamon nodded. "And I am Azzizztant Fugamon the Two Thouzandth of ze Flaming Nether Regionz."

BlackGuilmon turned around. "I'm not going to cry... I'm not going to cry... I'm not going to cry..."

LadyDevimon poked her head through a door. "Hey, BlackGuilmon. We have all the stuff you need in the other room. What do you want me and Canntoisemon to do now...?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Come out..."

Blinking, LadyDevimon walked out of the room. "OK..."

Canntoisemon walked out of the room as well, confused. "What's going on?"

"Fugamon, SkullSatamon! Introduce yourselves in convincing accents!" BlackGuilmon said before he zipped into the other room, slamming the door behind him. "Have fun!"

LadyDevimon blinked. "What was that all about...?"

"I dunno..." Canntoisemon said before glancing at SkullSatamon and Fugamon. "Do you guys have any idea why?"

SkullSatamon replied with a smile. "_Ich bin Professor SkullSatamon der Third der Ostschlesien Universität, Unterseite der Kategorie von '02._"

Fugamon nodded. "_Und ich bin Assisstant Fugamon das tausendste zwei der lodernden unteren Regionen._"

Canntoisemon's eye twitched. "Oh no..."

LadyDevimon slammed her fists against the now-locked door. "**LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN!**"

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "And I'm suppose to be part of this group? Surely not..."

MarineDevimon nodded. "Nope... it's the cold truth. You **ARE** part of this group. And don't call me Shirley."

Sealsdramon facefaulted.

Dark Fox shook her head. "Oh brother... I wonder where Canedromon went..."

00000000000000000000000000000

Outside the castle, Inferno and Berus sat with the Garurumon and BlackGarurumon wearing ear plugs. Inferno glanced at his friend. "Beautiful day, eh?"

Berus nodded. "You said it..."

Inferno blinked. "You said something...?"

Berus blinked. "Did you say anything...?"

"Did you?"

"Did you?"

"Did you?"

"Did you?"

"Did you?"

"Did you?"

"Did you?"

"Did you?"

"Enough... that is pathetic!" Said a cold voice.

"Did you?"

"Did you?"

"Did you?"

"Did you?"

"Can't hear me, eh...?" Said a cold voice emanating from a figure nearby. Berus and Inferno stopped and blinked. It was Canedromon. The cyborg narrowed his eyes and snarled. "All right, you two. Tell me. Who attacked my village?"

Inferno blinked. "You're a pillager...? Why?"

Berus narrowed his eyes. "What are you...?"

Canedromon snarled. "My name is Huyate from Phoenix Village. Because of my near-death, I have been rebuilt into Canedromon."

Berus sweatdropped. "You're hurt from a doughnut pillage? Fear Beth? Who's Beth? And what's a Paindramon?"

Canedromon snarled. "You're starting to get on my nerves! Is something wrong with your ears?"

Inferno blinked. "We're going onto birds? What birds?"

Berus shook his head. "I haven't seen King Kong with beer..."

"That's it!" Canedromon shouted out. "I'm not wasting more of my time talking to you! Prepare to die! "

Inferno sweatdropped. "You're pasting more mime biking with you? What does that mean? What has Mr Mime done to you?"

"Why should we fly?" Berus asked.

Canedromon raised his right arm and charged up his blade. "**KORI DEATH!**"

Berus blinked. "Pory Left? Why did Porygon le..."

A flash of white energy and everything went silent...

0000000000000000000000000

ShadowGrumblemon walked up to the door and knocked on it. "BlackGuilmon! BlackGuilmon! I've got some news!"

BlackGuilmon opened the door and poked his head out. "What is it? Are SkullSatamon and Fugamon back to normal?"

SkullSatamon waved. "_Hallo von mir!_"

Fugamon nodded. "_Ein! Zwei! Drei! **PARTEI!**_"

BlackGuilmon closed the door. "Nope..."

ShadowGrumblemon sighed. "Canedromon's been sighted..."

BlackGuilmon opened the door and came out. "Really? Where?"

"_Nach innen!_" SkullSatamon said.

"_Draußen!_" Fugamon added.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Oh... do me a favour... go and wear bikinis, cheerleader's outfits or French Maid's outfits... **JUST SHUT UP!**"

SkullSatamon nodded and walked off. "_Lassen Sie uns gehen! Lassen Sie uns gehen!_"

Fugamon nodded. "Coming, my dear Profezzor...! Coming!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Anyway... Canedromon...?"

ShadowGrumblemon blinked. "Canedromon...? Oh right... outside."

"Where outside...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

ShadowGrumblemon sighed. "With the canine Digimon... and I think he's killed them."

"He has? Oh good..." BlackGuilmon said.

ShadowGrumblemon rubbed his head. "Problem is... they're still outside."

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Outside? I thought you said they were killed..."

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "Yep."

BlackGuilmon looked confused. "Hold on... when a Digimon dies in Silesia, their Digi-code gets taken away and their Digi-eggs fly away to a Primary Village... why?"

ShadowGrumblemon pointed to the outside. "Take a look..."

000000000000000000000000

Outside, BlackGuilmon looked around in confusion. Inferno, Berus, the Garurumon and BlackGarurumon were encased in cold ice, their pupils shrunk to pinpoints. From Inferno and Berus' expression, they had still been confused when the ice hit. The look of fear, in contrast, was on the faces of the Garurumon Garurumon and BlackGarurumon.

What was confusing to BlackGuilmon was that every frozen Digimon's eyes were glowing red. That didn't happen if you were frozen to death, does it? "What's going on...?"

Dark Fox shrugged as she stood with Sealsdramon, ShadowRanamon and a DarkKnightmon. "I dunno..."

"_Il est rouge! Ils rougeoient rouges!_" Said a dopey voice.

"_Oui! Oui! Il est très joli!_" Said another voice.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Who was that...?"

ShadowRanamon sighed. "SkullSatamon and Fugamon wearing French Maid outfits... using convincing accents."

BlackGuilmon facefaulted.

As SkullSatamon and Fugamon arrived in... not going to describe it. Not a pretty sight... ShadowRanamon walked over to a BlackGarurumon and sighed. "Canedromon must have used his Kori Death attack."

BlackGuilmon flinched. "Oh perfect... and he's gone! Which means, we have unleashed a killing machine upon Silesia!"

Sealsdramon snarled. "We'll get caught for this! I know it!"

SkullSatamon placed his hand on Sealsdramon's shoulder. "_Ne paniquez pas! Ne paniquez pas!_"

Fugamon nodded. "_Oui! Oui! Restons calmes!_"

Sealsdramon snarled. "Shut up, ladies! Why don't you speak English like normal Digimon?" He sweatdropped. "Oh yeah..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "So, if they're dead... why are their eyes glowing?"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Because, they're not dead. They're in a coma-like trance made by a special ice that ShadowMercurymon mixed with Hypno Seeds in order to make capturing and brainwashing innocent civilians to serve Valmarmon much easier."

BlackGuilmon stared at her. "I see... and you bring this up now because...?"

"Never occured to me to mention it because I never knew Canedromon would go far as doing this!" ShadowRanamon said.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Look! He's not baking a cake here! He used Kori Death on these Digimon and placed them into a coma! He thought he was killing them, not putting them to sleep! Come to think of it, why did you name that attack Kori Death?"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "For effect..."

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "Not you too..." He got up. "How long will they be like this...?"

"Until their heads are free from the ice. Afterwhich, they'll easily crack the ice surrounding their bodies and be free!" ShadowRanamon said. "Plenty of time to escape!"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Why didn't you make sure that the ice would kill them...?"

ShadowRanamon sighed. "It was his idea!"

"Who?" BlackGuilmon asked before pointing at SkullSatamon. "Him?"

"_¡Hey¡Bailemos!_" SkullSatamon called out.

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "That's Spanish! You're wearing a French Maid outfit..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "Oh yeah... _Hé! Dansons!_"

Dark Fox facefaulted.

ShadowRanamon sighed. "ShadowMercurymon... who else? Anyway... we better get back inside. We've got a lot of things to do..."

BlackGuilmon's eye twitched. "We...? We...? **WE...? I'M** the one who has to build a shrinking device so we can carry the machine that will locate the Keyblade before the frozen coma mutts wake up and we get caught!"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Glad you're taking this calmly..."

BlackGuilmon groaned. "Let's get out of here... the sun will melt the ice and the last thing that these mutts saw was Canedromon's ice attack! Quick! Let's move before something else terrible happens!"

"Mine."

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "Oh no..."

Dark Fox sighed. "Oh hell... they followed us."

SkullSatamon did a Mexican dance around the Seagullmon. "_Jolis oiseaux! Joli Seagullmon! Dansons! Hoo de Whoo! Dansons!_"

Fugamon nodded, thrusting his arms into the air. "Oh yeah! Whoo! Party!"

Sealsdramon rubbed his eyes. "Oh... what a horrible image..."

Dark Fox hissed. "Bloody birds... if Canedromon's Kori Death can actually kill Pokemon and Digimon, let him attack these blasted Seagullmon! **GET AWAY!**"

BlackGuilmon snarled. "Everyone! Return to the castle!"

SkullSatamon, however, was dancing in a disturbing way. "_Jolis oiseaux! Joli Seagullmon! Dansons! Hoo de Whoo! Dansons!_"

Sealsdramon was sweatdropping at the sight as the Seagullmon landing and surrounding SkullSatamon before doing the same dance moves as him. "Oh... my stomach..."

"Boogey! Boogey! **BOOGEY!**" Fugamon said, dancing around as well.

The DarkKnightmon stared at this. "Maybe I should try this out...?" He facefaulted. "Hmm... didn't hurt a bit..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Why me...? SkullSatamon, there are a few 10-times cheeseburgers back at the castle!"

SkullSatamon zipped away, dragging Fugamon behind him. "_De **YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH **Ciel de cheeseburger, ici je viens! **YAHOO!**_"

"_Délicieux! Délicieux! Délicieux! Mangeons! Mangeons! **OUAIS!**_" Fugamon added.

Sealsdramon sighed. "As soon as those two idiots get out of those outfits, we're going to destroy that machine."

ShadowRanamon shrugged. "Doesn't matter if they're wearing those outfits or not, they're still going to speak nonsense."

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "Point..."

BlackGuilmon stepped forward. "All right. We better head back to the castle and get everything ready! I'll try and build a shrinking device. You guys look around the lab to see if there are anymore inventions that we can take along with us."

Dark Fox nodded. "OK... what about the Seagullmon?"

"They'll stay here to pester the frozen canine Digimon!" BlackGuilmon said. "If we leave now, we can get away before the Seagullmon notice us!"

Dark Fox nodded. "And with this heat, the ice will melt and those Digimon will wake up from their trance with no memories of what happened after Canedromon attacked them..."

ShadowRanamon glanced at the sky and grinned. "ShadowMercurymon made sure that the ice would last longer in the sun. If I remember correctly, these canine Digimon will be freed in about... 4 or 5 hours."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Plenty of time! Quick, return to the castle **NOW!**"

DarkKnightmon was still on the ground. "Erm... a little help here...?"

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "Oh... give me strength..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here we are!" Eva said, happily. "Holy Cathedral!"

Flara smiled as she, Eva, FrauLabramon, Blaise, Growly and BlackGabumon walked into the main entrance of Holy Cathedral after saying their goodbyes to the Birdramon that helped them get here much quicker. "Yes... now, to find Espa and learn what news he has for us."

Blaise nodded. "Yeah..."

BlackGabumon scoffed. "I'm not happy that we stopped at the bakery where Agua, Donner and Noite's girlfriends work at. Those girls are now starting to believe that they should move on and find someone else. Took them long enough to realize that..."

Blaise frowned. "Cut them some slack... it's not their fault. I understand how they feel. They loved their boyfriends a lot. I love Sirius a lot! Flara loves Soln a lot! Why don't you just be quiet and not hurt people's feelings?"

Growly smiled. "Don't worry, mom. I'll make sure he keeps quiet."

BlackGabumon scoffed. "Please... you can't keep me quiet!"

FrauLabramon narrowed her eyes as she held the sharp diamond on the wedding ring located on her tail near BlackGabumon. "If he can't, then I will."

BlackGabumon sweatdropped. "OK... I'll be quiet."

Eva giggled before she glanced around. "Uncle Espa! We're here!"

A door opened and Espa came out with a smile. "Glad you guys came! I've got great news!"

Flara smiled. "So we've heard... so, tell us. What's so great about it?"

Espa grinned. "Well... you won't be hearing the news from me..."

Eva blinked. "OK... So, if it's not from you, who will give it to us? His Holiness Zera? Selene? Kurio?"

Espa stepped aside as a figure walked through the same door he came through. "Her!"

Flara glanced at the figure and gasped. "Wait! You're..."

A beautiful female Ninetales hybrid smiled. "Anzu Vulpina, mother of Velene and mother-in-law of Espa. I have come back to life along with my husband Isono and my other daughter Telene by the power of Lord Granasmon. Flara, Eva, Blaise and Growly, Granasmon has news for you and I'm sure you'll accept it with great joy."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Anzu, Isono and Telene have been revived by the magical powers of the legendary Divine God Digimon, Granasmon! What news that Anzu has to say will have to wait!

Meanwhile, Huyate's mind is filled with revenge as he's busy traveling around Silesia as Canedromon, to gain information on who attacked Phoenix Village. And he'll do **ANYTHING** to find out, even killing innocent people. Or at least, that's what he **THINKS** he'll be doing, thanks to ShadowMercurymon's plan. Oh well, can't have them all.

And what about these two?

"Ah... back to ze drawing board?" SkullSatamon asked.

Fugamon nodded. "Oui! Oui! Let's boogie!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Right. Time for ze zecret pazzword."

Fugamon blinked. "Secret password?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yez."

"Wot is it?" Fugamon asked.

"Ooo, eee, ooo ahh ahh ting tang, walla walla bing bang!" SkullSatamon said.

Fugamon smiled. "Oui! Oui! That's good!"

LadyDevimon was slamming her fists against a locked door. "**LET ME IN! LET ME IN!**"

"**HAVE MERCY!**" Sealsdramon called out.

"No way! Stay outside and suffer!" Said a grumpy BlackGuilmon from behind the locked door.

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "Nothing has changed..."

No hope at all...

What has happened in Silesia is just the beginning! And it's not even lunch time yet...

The adventure continues...

0000000000000000000000000000000

**As Flara, Eva, Blaise and Growly receives their message... Canedromon attacks in Wailord Port, turning an innocent Suicune toice after gaining information that the Devas attacked Phoenix Village. However, he gets the wrong idea that it was ALL of theDevas that attacked Phoenix Village and goes off to attack Pajiramon, Kumbhiramon and Antylamon! Can he be stopped? What willhappen next? Find out next time!**

**Don't worry about Berus the Cerberumon, Inferno the InfernoInumon, the Garurumon and BlackGarurumon. They are still alive, they are just sleeping. Berus and Inferno won't be happy to learn that they're missing out all the action. Pure torture for them. Heheh.**

**The main flashback about Soln, apart from Flara's pregnancy, was based upon the 37th episode of FullMetal Alchemist. There are few things that are different from this anime, but I'm sure you already noticed. The comical bits of that episodes was non-stop laughter! Makes you wonder why they're still in the military, hmm? FullMetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, BONES and Funimation.**

**If anyone haven't figured it out, the Seagullmon are based upon the seagulls from Disney's Finding Nemo. They are there for a reason, to annoy the hell out of BlackGuilmon.**

**FrauLabramon is my own Digimon. Believe it or not, she is actually special. How special? You'll see...**

**Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. And other stuff that belongs to their respective owners that have been said by Fugamon when he was thinking the same things as SkullSatamon.**

**Without a doubt, my longest chapter ever! I totally hope you've enjoyed it! Maybe more comedy in the next chapter? Who knows? Bet you weren't expecting SkullSatamon to actually have someone to adore him, huh? Hahahaha!**

**I'll start my next chapter after a 2 week holiday! Please enjoy, ok?**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	78. Silesia! Solving the Problem! No 2!

**Chapter 78! Continuing the adventure in Silesia World!**

**Also, I forgot to mention a name change for Growly's mother. During the Revival of Valmarmon, she was always called Canine, or Miss Canine to Takuya and his friends. With a help of a friend, I've decided that Canine will be her last name and her true name shall be Blaise.**

**Because of Huyate's rampage, prepare to see familiar Digimon from the original Valmarmon saga along with some new ones!**

**Are you ready for action, drama, comedy and... in BlackGuilmon's situation... torture? Then, let's go!**

00000000000000000000000000

The location is Holy Cathedral, Suicune City.

It was five o'clock in the morning, an hour before Eva got up to listen to the story about her long-lost father, Soln, from her mother, Flara.

Somewhere within the Holy Cathedral was the Ninetales priestess, Selene. She was walking through a corridor with a tired look in her eyes, yawning. She stopped at a mirror and sighed. Her hair was a mess. "Oh... I really hate getting up in the mornings..." She pulled out a comb from her dress and glanced at her reflection. "I better fix this before..."

"Hey! It's a zombie!" Yelled a certain Jolteon.

Selene sweatdropped. "Too late..."

Sparky chuckled as he walked up to the tired Ninetales. "What happened to you? Were you near a pack of Pikachu before you came out of your room?"

Fuming, Selene started to brush her hair. "No... I didn't get a good night sleep, that's all..."

Sparky took the brush away from Selene. "Don't do that... that shaggy hair of yours make you look better."

Selene raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Sparky nodded. "Yeah... just brush your hair over your face and you'll stop being scary."

Selene sighed. "Too early, but..." She grabbed Sparky by the scruff of his neck and dragged him away. "Come on... let's visit the ladies' bathroom."

"**NOW?**" Sparky gasped. "Oh no... have mercy, Selene!"

Selene narrowed her eyes. "Insult me and you shall pay the price!"

Sparky bowed his head. "Aw, man... I should have given the news first and then did the insult..."

Selene stopped and blinked. "News? What news?"

Sparky turned around to glance at Selene. "It's His Holiness Zera... he says that he wants you to come outside Espa's room in a couple of minutes. Says it's important..."

Selene nodded. "I see... thank you." She opened the door and threw Sparky in. "Next stop, Ladies' Bathroom. Enjoy."

"**ARGH! NO! HAVE MERCY!**" Sparky yelled as he crashed on the floor. He covered his eyes and started to shiver. "Ladies... have mercy... it wasn't my fault! It was Selene who threw me in here... it was her!

Selene sweatdropped. "Sparky... the bathroom is empty..."

Blinking, Sparky stood up and glanced around. Apart from him, there was no one in the room. "Oh... that's right, it's too early. How silly of me..."

Selene shook her head. "Idiot..."

"Well... seeing as no one is around... I better escape before anyone comes..." Sparky muttered before he zipped past Selene and ran down the corridor. "See ya!"

Selene closed the door and sighed. "Men... such idiots... and I have to be in love with his brother... oh boy..."

A few moments later, Selene arrived at Espa's room where Zera, Nefertimon, Kurio and a couple of Suicune were waiting, one male and one female. The female Suicune was holding a baby in her arms. Kurio noticed Selene and smiled. "Ah, Selene! You made it!"

Selene smiled. "Yes, I have." She glanced at the two Suicune and bowed her head. "Good morning, Ozean, Juwel."

The male Suicune, Ozean, smiled. "Morning, Miss Selene."

The female Suicune, Juwel nodded. "Good morning, Ma'am. I see you've been sleeping near a pack of Pikachu."

Selene fumed. "Oh please... Sparky did that joke and..." She blinked. "Oh nuts... I've forgotten to brush my hair..." She closed her eyes. "And Sparky took the brush away by accident... just great..."

Zera chuckled. "Never mind... appearances aren't important, it's what's inside that counts."

Selene nodded as she brushed her hair back. "Yes... okay... so why do you want me outside Espa's room? Has something bad happened to him?"

Nefertimon shook her head. "No, Selene. It's the opposite. Something good has happened to him."

Selene blinked. "Really? What's that?"

Zera smiled as he opened the door. "I'll show you... give me a moment."

Selene nodded before glancing at Ozean and Juwel. "So, how is life as parents going along?"

Ozean smiled. "It's going great, thank you."

Kurio chuckled. "Cute kid you've got there... I'm glad the rumours weren't true."

Juwel blinked. "Rumours? What rumours?"

"That you've had a miscarriage." Kurio said. "Everyone was shocked to hear that, but I was glad to see that it wasn't true."

Sweatdropping, Ozean nodded slowly. "I see... thank you, Kurio."

Kurio sighed. "No problem, Ozean. If only I can get my hands on that jerk who started the rumour..."

Juwel placed her hand on Kurio's shoulder. "Thank you, Kurio. But, please let this go... it's best to forgive and forget. It must have been a mistake..."

Kurio nodded. "I see... OK."

Selene glanced around. "Ozean, Juwel, Kurio, Nefertimon. Please tell me what's going on..."

Nefertimon giggled. "Sorry, Selene. Can't tell you anything yet."

Ozean nodded. "Right. However, there is something that you need to do after you've seen the surprise."

Selene raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What's that."

"You need to make a call to Espa's cousin in Articuno Village. Have Flara to come to the Cathedral with her daughter Eva, her friend Blaise Canine and her son, Growly." Said Juwel. "They need to come today."

Selene sweatdropped. "Why them? And today? They live far away... plus, they have to go through Greymon Mountain in order to get here. And remember, it took the Spirit Digidestined **TWO** days to get through that mountain."

Kurio smirked. "Yeah... by foot! Flara and the others will find a way to get here quickly. A flock of Birdramon have decided to live near the Articuno Village anyway."

Selene sighed. "Fine... so, what's the surprise...?"

"Me!" Said a voice. Selene whirled around to see a female Ninetales with bright blue eyes and a small mark on her cheek. She smiled as she walked through the door. "Hello, Selene. It's been a long time."

Selene's jaw dropped. "A...A...Anzu Vulpina! You're alive? **WITHOUT** the amulet?"

Anzu, Velene's mother, nodded. "Correct!"

"Don't forget about me!" Said a voice belonging to a Vulpix that looked likee Velene, except she had black markings underneath her eyes and muzzle and was shorter. She walked beside Anzu and bowed. "Hey, Miss Selene. How are you?"

Selene blinked. "Telene?"

A male Ninetales walked out of the room and wrapped his arm around Anzu's waist. "And finally, there's me."

"Isono?" Selene whispered. "Why? Why did Granasmon bring you three back to life?"

Anzu sighed. "Personal reasons. It'll take too long to explain..."

Selene sweatdropped. "Well, you've got all the time you need. You have to explain it to me since we'll be waiting for Flara and the others to get here!"

"Calm yourself, Selene..." Said Zera as he walked out of the room with Espa. "Now is not the time."

Espa nodded. "Yeah! You gotta contact my cousin now! It's important!"

Selene sighed. "OK... I'll make the call..."

Anzu nodded her head. "Thank you, Selene."

Selene bowed and walked away. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What a day... and it's just starting... oh brother..."

0000000000000000000000

And now, back to our regular story.

"_One for the funny! Two for the flow! Three to get gritty! And... seven to move!_" Said SkullSatamon, poorly dressed up as Elvis Presley.

Yep, BlackGuilmon's group were still in ShadowMercurymon's lab underneath Daemon's ruined castle. They found the device known as the Keysearcher, except that it was a bit too big to move so... they had to stay in the castle until BlackGuilmon invented a shrinking device so they could carry it more easily.

Too bad SkullSatamon and Fugamon were bored and decided to use the disguise machine again...

LadyDevimon was banging again the door, crying desperately. "**PLEASE, BLACKGUILMON! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE...!**"

From the other side of the door, BlackGuilmon shook his head as he picked up a metal cap. "No, no and thrice no. This is your punishment for forgetting to tell me how big the Keysearcher is."

LadyDevimon sobbed. "It was a mistake... everyone makes mistakes..."

BlackGuilmon opened the door and glared at LadyDevimon. "It takes 70 DarkKnightmon to carry that bloody thing through the castle and you forgot to mention it? That wasn't a mistake... it was a freaking accident!"

LadyDevimon cringed. "You're not happy, are you?"

ShadowRanamon sighed. "That and we've just unleashed a psychotic cyborg that is part Digimon, part Arcanine, upon Silesia."

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Oh yes... Canedromon, the Digimon that has the ability to freeze Pokemon and Digimon in atrance-like coma! That sort of idea I expected from SkullSatamon!"

SkullSatamon twirled around before falling to the floor. "Oof! Malvis has fallen to the floor!"

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "Oh brother... Malvis Nestle. What a silly parody name..."

Fugamon glanced around. "Where's Nestle? Where's that brand of chocolate cereal? Where? Where?"

SkullSatamon got up and chuckled. "Hey! What do you call a murderer that eats Frosties?"

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "I don't know... what...?"

"A cereal killer!" SkullSatamon laughed.

Dark Fox's right eye twitched. "Must... not... kill... twit..."

ShadowRanamon grabbed her head. "If this keeps up, we'll lose our sanity!"

MarineDevimon sighed calmly. "We never had sanity in the first place, so it won't make a lot of difference..."

LadyDevimon hugged BlackGuilmon, crying. "Please... have mercy on us!"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Who knew that this simple mission would turn into such a stressful event? **LET GO!**"

Sealsdramon ran up to BlackGuilmon, holding a data card in his claw. "BlackGuilmon, sir! I figured out how we can keep an eyeon Canedromon!"

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Really? Good news..."

Sealsdramon nodded. "Yes, it is..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "All right... tell me. How on earth are you going to locate a rogue cyborg Digimon?"

Sealsdramon held up the data card. "It's all in here!"

BlackGuilmon grinned. "Ah... allow me to guess. Canedromon has a homing device built into his mechanical systems. By placing the data disk into a machine, we can follow his movements on a map. Am I correct?"

"Nope. You're totally wrong." Sealsdramon said.

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "All right... if that isn't true, what will you use that disk for?"

Sealsdramon grinned. "All right... this data disk contains the location to each and every _Digimon Information Center_ in the most populated cities of Silesia.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Come again...?"

Canntoisemon chuckled as he walked over. "The _Digimon Information Center_. It's a device that was thought up by the three Great Machine Digimon from Blastoise City Port. They designed these devices that are placed devices in the middle of every city, underground. An visiting, friendly machine Digimon can use that device to access any pertinent data on the city, as long as it's not classified and stuff."

BlackGuilmon rubbed his head. "Give me strength... OK, let me get this straight... this device that the Great Machine Digimon thought up is an Information Booth for visiting Machine and Cyborg Digimon that have no intention of causing damage and stuff. Am I correct?"

Canntoisemon nodded. "Of course..."

"**THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?**" BlackGuilmon yelled. "So... what makes you think Canedromon will beusing these things?"

LadyDevimon sighed. "Revenge. Remember, he left the castle in order to get revenge on the Digimon who destroyed Phoenix Village 12 years ago."

ShadowGrumblemon lowered his eyes. "Too bad he doesn't know it was the Devas..."

ShadowRanamon glared at ShadowGrumblemon. "You mean the **TRAITOR** Devas... Chatsuramon, Majiramon, Vajramon, Pajiramon, Antylamon and Kumbhiramon are still on the side of good."

Dark Fox scoffed. "Still though... it doesn't make any sense... Why would Huyate use one of those devices? It won't tell him the details of who attacked Phoenix Village..."

Canntoisemon shook his head. "No... **BUT** he will use it in order to make a deal."

BlackGuilmon snarled. "Look... I'm still tired from facing these annoying objects that I've came across in Silesia... namely SkullSatamon, Fugamon and the Seagullmon!"

Canntoisemon rolled his eyes. "OK... Listen, Sealsdramon and I used this a few moments ago and we've located Canedromon in the city of Wailord Port, north of Articuno Village."

"Which is suppose to be the closest village to the Holy Cathedral..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "This isn't good... so, why is he at Wailord Port?"

Sealsdramon chuckled. "Well... the Information Database in Wailord Port says that there is a lone Suicune femme working off-jobs for money in order to pay for child support... and she would even answer confusing questions for some money... Do you see the picture here?"

BlackGuilmon slowly nodded. "Yeah... I do... sadly, enough." He shook his head. "This is the stupidest... Well, she won't tell Canedromon **ANYTHING!**"

SkullSatamon blinked. "Why?"

BlackGuilmon glared at the idiot. "Canedromon is a cyborg."

"Why?" SkullSatamon asked.

"Because he is!" BlackGuilmon yelled out. "Don't you remember? ShadowRanamon and ShadowMercurymon found him... what am I talking to you for...?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Because you like me...?"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "If I liked you, I would be in a straight jacket..." He glanced back at Canntoisemon. "However, what you said about this Suicune gal... I think it would make a bit more sense if you and Sealsdramon were able to use the device to check the Center's archives and see if the same femme has just accepted a job from a mysterious client asking weird questions."

Sealsdramon blinked. "Actually... that's all true..."

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "**WHAT?** If what I said is true... **THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE INSTEAD OF GIVING ME CONFUSING ANSWERS...?**"

Canntoisemon smiled sheepishly. "Can't... remember..."

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "Good grief... it's like working with **FIVE** SkullSatamons! Apart from the scar on my chest, has Gallantmon Shining Mode left a curse on me...?"

SkullSatamon glanced around the room. "I have four more brothers...? Or sisters...?"

Sealsdramon paled. "Female SkullSatamon... I feel **REALLY** ill..."

Shaking his head, BlackGuilmon glanced at Canntoisemon. "So, anyway... the mysterious client is no doubt Canedromon. Thanks to that teleporter, he must have gotten to Wailord Port in a matter of minutes."

Canntoisemon nodded. "Yes. However, I doubt she'll tell anything to Canedromon about the Phoenix Village attack."

BlackGuilmon grinned. "I agree. That's what I thought earlier... before a twit said something stupid as usual..."

"I'm popular, aren't I?" SkullSatamon asked.

MarineDevimon sighed. "Popular as a flea is to a dog."

Sealsdramon held up the data card. "The Suicune femme is called Uma. If she's going to answer Canedromon's questions, she'll need money in return to pay for child support. Due to the fact that Canedromon has been awake for a couple of hours, he shouldn't have any money on him."

LadyDevimon nodded. "Yes... and child support in Silesia costs a lot. Looks like Canedromon has failed."

ShadowRanamon gulped. "Not exactly..."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Oh no... let me guess, Canedromon has a special ability that you've forgotten to tell me about?"

ShadowRanamon nodded slowly. "Y...Yes..."

BlackGuilmon rubbed his forehead. "Can't I have one moment's peace? All right, tell me... what else did you and ShadowMercurymon cook up while you were building Canedromon...?"

ShadowRanamon sighed. "The ability to clone objects like candles, CDs and..."

"Money...?" BlackGuilmon grumlbed.

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yeah... however, I wouldn't worry about it... in order to clone objects, he needs the original. In other words, in order to make money, he needs some to begin with."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Well... I'll let you off there. There's no way anyone would hand bills over to an insane cyborg Arcanine..."

SkullSatamon rubbed his chin. "The bill...? Isn't that a police drama show in the UK?"

"Ignoring you..." BlackGuilmon grumbled.

Canntoisemon coughed. "The device also lists news around the world. Updated frequently..."

ShadowRanamon blinked. "So...?"

Sealsdramon sighed. "According to the news, a Pidgeot was knocked out cold and a dollar bill was stolen from his wallet... He said he didn't see the attacker because he came from behind. I have a funny feeling that it was Canedromon."

"Why? Did he made a funny joke...?" SkullSatamon asked.

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "What...?"

Fugamon poked Sealsdramon. "You said you had a funny feeling... so, Canedromon must have made a joke."

Sealsdramon facefaulted. "No... I didn't mean** THAT!** What I meant was... that he... that I... that you... oh, forget it!"

SkullSatamon rubbed his head. "And where would that Pidgeot keep a wallet?"

Fugamon perked up. "I know... maybe he stuffed the wallet up his..."

"**NO!** No, no and no five times!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

ShadowGrumblemon shook his head. "Simple answer... they could wear a shirt with a pocket to put the wallet in... these aren't the same Pidgeots that are used by Pokemon trainers..."

Fugamon blinked. "If that's true... how would they fly...?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Simple... first off, they wear a pair of gliders. Then, they drinks lots and lots of Coca Cola until they feel gassy and then..."

"**NO!** No, no and no fifteen times!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

LadyDevimon sighed. "I think they would burp very loud... with a major '_excuse_ _me_' from them..."

SkullSatamon rubbed his head. "I was thinking it would come from the..."

"**NO!** No, no and no fifty times!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Keep this up and I'll go to five hundred times..."

Sealsdramon sighed. "Anyway... Canedromon will be using his cloning ability to create more money to fool Uma into telling him the story about Phoenix Village. This will confuse her as everyone in Silesia knows about this tale..."

Dark Fox shrugged. "He'll just have to say that he was in a coma for a very long time and just woke up... unless he has mind-altering powers, he'd better be prepared for Uma's confused questions..."

Fugamon gasped. "Be Prepared!"

SkullSatamon grinned. "It's Scar's song! Be Prepared!"

BlackGuilmon groaned. "Returning to sanity..."

MarineDevimon chuckled. "Well... even though Uma will tell Canedromon the story, he'll stop his foolish quest for revenge."

"Why?" BlackGuilmon asked.

MarineDevimon grinned. "Because his revenge was already completed** BEFORE** he even started... in fact, it was complete **EIGHT **years before he woke up. The six evil Devas that attacked and destroyed Phoenix Village were all scanned, purified and reborn at the Primary Village in Howling Mountain."

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "Yes. Unless Uma makes the mistake of not mentioning **WHICH** Devas lead the attack, he'll have to do something else..."

BlackGuilmon narrowed his eyes. "Like... telling someone who he once was and where he was and how he was released...? If he told them that, we'll be caught!"

SkullSatamon scoffed. "Please... he'll be thrown in jail for murder."

ShadowRanamon raised an eyebrow. "Murder? He's a murderer?"

Dark Fox shook his head. "No... that's not true... Huyate isn't a murderer."

"Yes, he is!" SkullSatamon said, pointing to a wall. "Those poor doggy Digimon are dead... frozen in ice... poor things..."

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "Idiot... they're not dead, they're in a coma-like trance. Because of ShadowRanamon and ShadowMercurymon's most pathetic idea, they made his ice attack contain its victims in a coma-like trance so it would be easier for them to capture innocents and have Valmarmon brainwash them into his loyal servants."

Dark Fox scratched her head. "I don't see why you're explaining this to him... he was outside with us when you were examining the handiwork that Canedromon left..."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "True... but if you remember, he was dressed as a French Maid along with Fugamon... doing a Mexician dance with the Seagullmon!"

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Oh yeah..."

ShadowRanamon rubbed her head. "Uma is one tranced Suicune if Canedromon attacks her with his Kori Death..."

Fugamon scoffed. "No worries... her element is Water, she can melt into a puddle and escape the attack..."

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Fugamon, that's **VAPOREON**... Vaporeon can turn their bodies into water, Suicune purify infected water!"

Fugamon narrowed his eyes. "Ah... but what if Uma was born from a Suicune mother and a Vaporeon father?"

SkullSatamon perked up. "Ah! That's right! That could happen when a mother Suicune and a father Vaporeon use magic to create a child of their own with their own abilities inherited."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "That's well and good, but-" He blinked. "Magic? SkullSatamon, what the hell are you talking about?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "When a mother Espeon and a father Umbreon want a child, they use special magic to create a litter of cute, baby Eevees to take care of..."

"Considering how the mother and father would make children, it **WOULD** be magic!" ShadowGrumblemon said. "Sadly, he is saying that the mother Pokemon and father Pokemon would use magic and spells to create their own son or daughter..."

BlackGuilmon raised an eyebrow. "Really...? Where did he get this crazy idea from?"

ShadowRanamon giggled. "Somebody told him..."

"I see... what kind of idiot would tell SkullSatamon something foolish like that?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Dark Fox, LadyDevimon, ShadowGrumblemon and ShadowRanamon glanced at MarineDevimon. MarineDevimon grinned sheepishly. "Heh... I guess I'm the idiot, huh...?"

BlackGuilmon snarled. "Oh, what gives you that idea...? I'm not even going to ask **WHY** you told him something like that... I just want you to make sure he shuts up about it!"

MarineDevimon nodded. "OK! Deal!"

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "All right... Listen up, we're on a deadline here! I'll continue working on a shrinking device so we can carry the Keyfinder more easily... LadyDevimon, you and Dark Fox look around the lab to see if there are any other inventions or stuff we should take with us..."

LadyDevimon nodded. "All right."

Dark Fox sighed. "Fine..."

"Canntoisemon, Sealsdramon... keep an eye on Canedromon!" BlackGuilmon said.

Sealsdramon saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Canntoisemon nodded. "Right away!"

BlackGuilmon glanced at two others. "ShadowRanamon, ShadowGrumblemon... go and find a container that we can use to carry the shruken Keyfinder... along with the jars containing leftover data for Arukenimon, Mummymon, ShadowMercurymon, ShadowArbormon, Duskmon and the Shadow Beast Warriors."

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "Got it!"

ShadowRanamon went starry-eyed. "Ah... mah beautiful Beast Spirit will finally return to me... how wonderful..."

"Oh brother..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "SkullSatamon, Fugamon... go jump off a cliff."

SkullSatamon saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Fugamon grinned. "OK!"

"Is there a cliff nearby?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon shrugged. "Don't know... don't even care if you have to walk over 100 bloody miles to find one!"

"Can't we just find a record of Cliff Richard and jump off that?" Fugamon asked.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Do what you want... I'm going back to work! Now, hurry up! With Canedromon out in Silesia, our lives are in deadly danger!"

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways as BlackGuilmon walked back into his workroom. Canntoisemon glanced at Sealsdramon. "You have the DarkKnightmon and Commandramon guard the Keyfinder."

Sealsdramon blinked. "Why...?"

Canntoisemon shrugged. "Dunno... but it's better to give them something to do..."

Sealsdramon sighed. "Fine, whatever..."

ShadowRanamon was giggling happily. "Ah... getting my Beast Spirit back. It'll be wonderful to be BlackCalmaramon again..."

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "It'll be hazardous to us... you couldn't control your Beast Spirit. In fact, you were still having problems with it before we met Lucemon..."

ShadowRanamon narrowed her eyes. "Oh, come on... have faith in me. I'll control my Beast Spirit when I reclaim it, don't you worry a bit. Are you behind me?"

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "Of course I'm behind you... I'll just be 40 miles behind you..."

ShadowRanamon snarled. "Men..."

SkullSatamon glanced around. "Aww... no Cliff Richard records..."

Fugamon sighed. "That means we can't do what BlackGuilmon wants us to do..."

SkullSatamon shrugged. "No worries... let's use the disguise machine again. Maybe we'll be German Professors again."

Fugamon cheered. "Oh! Won't that be fun...?"

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "No... it won't..."

Dark Fox grumbled under her breath. "Boy... that BlackGuilmon is always complaining..."

"Can you blame him?" LadyDevimon asked. "Look at what happened from last night up to now... I'm amazed we haven't been caught yet by the Digimon of Silesia..."

Dark Fox nodded. "True... I wonder what Huy... Canedromon is doing..."

LadyDevimon frowned. "Whatever it is, it won't be good for anyone..."

0000000000000000000000

A lone Suicune femme with blue streaks in her purple hair stood, confused, before glancing at a piece of paper in her hand looking back at the warehouse. "In here...? Our meeting is in here...?" She shrugged. "Oh well... if he wants to be mysterious, then he'll be mysterious..." She narrowed her eyes. "However, if he does something that goes over the line... I'll teach him a lesson that he'll never forget!"

The Suicune opened the door and walked in. She blinked. The entire room was dark except for a table lit up by a single light from a bulb dangling from the ceiling. As she glanced around, a cold voice echoed around her. "Hello... are you Uma...?"

The Suicune, Uma, froze in fear. "Y...Yeah... that's me. My name is Uma."

"Do you have a last name...?" The cold voice asked.

Uma shook her head. "N... No... I don't have a last name... I was an orphan since the age of two. My parents died in a accident in Fuchs City and I was raised in a orphanage by a newlywed couple named Ozean and Juwel. No one adopted me, as Fuchs City had to be destroyed when people started to mysteriously disappear..."

"I see... So, you're all alone...?" The voice asked.

Uma nodded. She did have more to say, but she felt scared. This voice... why did it chill her bones? "Y...Yes. Anyway, what is your name, sir...?"

"My name... is Etauyh. I want to ask some questions from you..." Said the voice.

Uma nodded slowly and walked over to the table. She gulped. "A...Are you going to step into the light...?"

"No... I'd rather stay in the dark, if you don't mind..." Said the voice.

Uma gulped. Is this really worth it...? "O... Okay... So, before we begin... can I see the money...?"

"Of course..." Said the voice. A red/orange paw came out of the darkness and placed a black suitcase onto the table. "You may open it and see for yourself... The number for the lock is 236..."

Uma nodded slowly as she took the suitcase and started to unlock it. She frowned as she slowly moved the numbers about. Her mysterious' employer must be either a Growlithe, an Arcanine or a Flareon... based on the colour of his left paw. However, she was having second thoughts due to the faint scent coming from her employer. It wasn't that of a Growlithe, Arcanine or Flareon... it almost smelled like oil? A Digimon?

Uma shook her head. The sooner she dealt with him, the sooner she can get out of here. Although, one question was still running through her mind: what did he want to be in the dark for...? She opened the case and gasped. "H...How much is in here?"

"One million..." The voice said. "Will that be enough...?"

Uma smiled. "Sure! This is plenty!" She closed the case and looked up. "All right... in exchange for the money, I'll answer your questions..."

"Good. I have to tell you that I have been in a coma for a very long time... so, please understand that I have missed a lot." Said the voice.

Uma frowned. "OK... Start firing the questions, sir..."

"Thank you..." Said the cold voice. "Now... do you know Phoenix Village...?"

Uma's eyes widened. "Phoenix Village? That place has been destroyed for 12 years! Why would you want to ask questions about that, sir...?"

"Let's just say that I've been trying to contact a relative of mine and she hasn't been able to respond..." Said the voice. "I was wondering if you knew what happened."

Now Uma was totally confused. Why ask her instead of looking through history banks? It made no sense at all. She sighed. She'd better answer his questions or else her child's future would never happen. "All right... Let me ask you a question. Do you know of the Devas from Holy Cathedral?"

"Yes. I've heard of them... what of them...?" The voice asked.

Uma sighed. "Out of the 12 Devas, half of them became evil. They wanted to work for the Daemon that lived in the abandoned castle located on Howling Mountain. In order to prove themselves loyal to evil, they decided to attack a defenseless village without Digimon protection."

"And that village happened to be Phoenix Village, right?" The voice asked.

Uma nodded. "Yes... when help did arrive, many people died... only two survivors were found; Anzu Vulpina and her daughter, Velene. They were found alive, along with the bodies of Anzu's husband and other daughter..."

"I see..." The voice muttered.

Uma sighed. "But, that wasn't the end of that... two years later, the same six Devas that attacked Phoenix Village helped Daemon's forces break into the Holy Cathedral to steal valuable data... and after the Gallantmon and Knightmon drove Daemon's evil Digimon away... only one person was killed at the attack... Anzu herself. She died protecting Velene from the leading Digimon, Yamidramon..."

"OK..." The voice muttered.

"The six Devas that joined Daemon's forces were Makuramon, Indramon, Vikaralamon, Sandiramon, Sinduramon and Majiramon. They were banished from the Holy Cathedral and quickly joined Daemon's forces..." Uma said. "As for Chatsuramon, Mihiramon, Pajiramon, Vajramon, Antylamon and Kumbhiramon... they retired and are now living on Howling Mountain..."

"I see..." The voice said. "Is Daemon still around...?"

Uma looked up. "No... he was banished into Digital Limbo by the Three Celestial Digimon... and the six evil Devas have been defeated and their Digi-code scanned. The only Devas that remain are Chatsuramon and his group." She grinned. "If you want to learn more, maybe you should check out the books of how the six evil Devas were defeated. It's one of Silesia's greatest legends."

"I will..." The voice said. "Thank you... you've answered all my questions."

Sighing, Uma opened up the suitcase and smiled. "Thank you for giving me the money... you don't know how much this means to me and my..."

"Which means... you're of no use to me anymore..." Said the cold voice.

Uma glanced up in shock. "Wha...? What are you..."

"**DEATH KORI!**"

"Wha... **AH!**" Uma screamed before her entire body was encased in ice. Her face showed her shock and fear as her head was frozen, her eyes shrunk to pinpricks before glowing red.

Uma's mysterious employer stepped into the light. It was Canedromon. He stared at the frozen Suicune, sighing. "There... I have ended your pain, my dear... you'll now join your parents... you're free from the torments of being alone... unlike me..." He narrowed his left eye and snarled. "So, it was the Devas, huh? Chatsuramon and the other remaining five must have been working with the other six... secretly making people think that they're the good guys... well, they won't fool me! I'll have my revenge for everyone in Phoenix Village!"

Canedromon made his way to the door and glanced back at Uma. "Sleep easy, my dear. You'll thank me later..." And with that, he left... Leaving Uma behind in her ice-tomb... leaving her dead... or so he thinks...

000000000000000000000000

"**WE'RE GOING TO WHERE...?**" Flara gasped.

Anzu smiled. "We're heading to Zhuqiaomon's Digital World... the world that has access to the Digimon Tamer's realm..."

Flara sat in shock, along with Eva, Blaise and Growly. BlackGabumon and FrauLabramon were confused. Currently, they were having a meeting with Zera, Anzu, Isono, Telene, Espa and Nefertimon in a room with a large table.

BlackGabumon sighed. "I think you better explain clearly to them about this..."

Anzu nodded. "OK... I will..." She glanced at Eva. "What do you know about the Sandy Tempest that is located at Drago Isle, northwest from the island where Carbos, Agear and Lugia Cities are...?"

Eva blinked. "Not a popular place... it's mostly sand and wind over there... when the time is right, a massive wind storm appears and blows sand everywhere. The winds are so powerful that even a Snorlax or the legendary Groudon would be pushed away! There aren't any people or Digimon living at Sandy Tempest right now..."

Zera nodded. "Of course... however, when it's not windy... people can walk over the land to collect interesting relics for research or just to build something."

Growly laughed. "Build? Who would be crazy enough to build something in a deadly desert like Sandy Tempest...?"

"ShadowMercurymon! That's who!" Telene said.

Blaise gasped. "ShadowMercurymon...? Wasn't he the Shadow Warrior of Metal, cloned from the Legendary Spirits of Metal...?"

Zera nodded. "Correct. He was defeated by Reichmon. He died along with Indramon and Sandiramon. From what Lord Granasmon told Anzu, ShadowMercurymon was a scientist!"

Isono sighed. "Yes... before the Spirit Digidestined arrived in Silesia and defeated ValWingmon, ShadowMercurymon was building devices that Daemon and the others could use in order to capture innocent people or locate the remaining pieces of Valmarmon more quickly."

Anzu glanced at Flara. "One of the devices that ShadowMercurymon made was a transporter he put in Sandy Tempest. With some energy from Valmarmon, ShadowMercurymon was able to gain access to another Digital World. Baihumon's!"

"Baihumon...? You mean the Sovereign Baihumon?" Flara asked. "Why would he have done that? I mean, even if Valmarmon were revived, he'd use his own powers to enter different dimensions by himself. In fact, he was starting to do that after his revival before he was taken down by Susanoomon."

Telene grinned. "Heard of Acidic Metal...?"

FrauLabramon nodded. "Of course. It's a rare substance used to help Digimon Digivolve into a Cyborg or Machine Digimon. Most of the material comes from Zhuqiaomon's Digital World. Why...?"

"ShadowMercurymon went there! That's why!" Telene said. "He used it on a Devidramon to make it Digivolve into MetalDevidramon. Too bad that guy didn't get to use his powers since he got his butt by Aldamon in BlackSakkukumon's Metal Sphere area..."

Anzu giggled. "Yes, that's correct. However, the device was used again for one of ShadowMercurymon's colleagues... WarDevidramon!"

Nefertimon nodded. "Yes... the same WarDevidramon that was taken down by the Silesia Guardian, Veemon, when he first Warp-Digivolved into Imperialdramon Dragon Mode."

"So, what did WarDevidramon enter Baihumon's realm for...?" Growly asked.

Isono lowered his eyes. "Well... if you remember, in order to bring the seven pieces together and revive Valmarmon... an evil Digimon needed to be sacrificed... So, Daemon had WarDevidramon enter Baihumon's realm and capture a wild Megidramon! Fortunately, this Megidramon was less dangerous to the Digital World than the one that Dark Digivolved from the Tamer's Guilmon..."

BlackGabumon sighed. "Unfortunately, Megidramon wasn't used to bring Valmarmon back. ShadowHuskymon was! Except, her evil data was absorbed, leaving her to become BelleHuskymon. Why didn't she die...?"

Zera sighed. "Megidramon is full of evil... Because ShadowHuskymon was a corrupted BelleHuskymon, she had a good side and an evil side. When Valmarmon grabbed her, he absorbed the evil data while leaving the good data behind. After all, Valmarmon despises everything that is the opposite of evil..."

Nefertimon nodded. "Correct. If Megidramon was the one who was sacrificed, all that remained of him would be his Digi-egg. The main reason why ShadowHuskymon was used because it was because most of Daemon's forces had been defeated, and she was the only one left."

Blaise sighed. "I see..." Her eyes widened. "Oh... I understand now! You're going to use this portal to enter Baihumon's realm, head over to Zhuqiaomon's realm and help out Velene and Vulko! Am I correct...?"

Telene grinned. "Bang on the money!"

Anzu smiled. "Yes, that is correct..."

"But, I still don't understand why we should come into the territory of an insane, ugly phoenix!" BlackGabumon said. "I don't want to sound cruel and heartless, but why do you want us to come...?"

FrauLabramon rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're such an idiot, aren't you...? Apart from Vulko, this family don't have a Digimon to protect them from dangerous attacks. If Eva and Growly go along with them, we'll be around to protect them."

Anzu smiled. "That's a good idea, FrauLabramon... However, that isn't true..."

"What...?" FrauLabramon asked, confused.

Eva glanced at her Digimon. "Remember, they wanted our mothers to come along to Zhuqiaomon's realm as well. So, I guess something's going on that they need us to help with."

Isono scratched his ear. "Actually, there is one thing... Anzu...?"

Giggling, Anzu nodded. "Yes... Granasmon told me that if you four come with us into Zhuqiaomon's realm, you could find what you've lost long ago..."

Flara's eyes widened. "What did you say...?"

Blaise covered her mouth. "Find what we've lost long ago...? Does he mean...?"

"Soln and Kutarn!" FrauLabramon said.

"And Sirius, too!" BlackGabumon added.

Eva was in shock. "Could this be true... if we go to Zhuqiaomon's realm, we could find all the people that went missing from Fuchs City 15 years ago...?"

Growly nodded slowly. "I think that's what they're trying to tell us..."

Nefertimon chuckled. "Yes, I agree with you. However, this is your choice. Espa, Anzu, Isono and Telene have already decided to enter Baihumon's realm and head over to Zhuqiaomon's... you must make your choice now, and make it wisely."

"Why? Can't we join up with them later...?" BlackGabumon asked.

Anzu sighed. "After WarDevidramon came back into this world with a Megidramon, that device hasn't been used in eight years!"

Isono nodded. "Yeah... and because of the dangerous winds in the Sandy Tempest, the device has been damaged over the years."

Telene lowered her ears. "Granasmon said that this device has enough power to work one more time. In other words, once we enter Baihumon's realm... we won't come back until our adventure is over. So, if you decide later... it'll be too late..."

Blaise nodded. "I see... I understand." She glanced at Flara. "What do you think...?"

Flara closed her eyes and sighed. "I've been in pain far too long... Soln and Kutarn did so much for me before they vanished... now, it's time I do something for them!" She opened her eyes and smiled. "I'm going!"

Eva smiled. "Mom... somehow, I knew you were going to say that... and I'm glad you did!"

Flara glanced at her daughter. "Really...?"

Eva nodded. "Totally! I already decided to go into Zhuqiaomon's realm, to help my aunt and cousin as well as to find Papa so we can be a family again!"

"Eva..." Flara whispered.

FrauLabramon glanced at Blaise and Growly. "Well... you've got your answer. What about you?"

Blaise sighed. "Well... to tell you the truth... I'm happy that Flara has decided to go into Zhuqiaomon's realm..." She grinned. "Because I'm coming along as well! To help my friends as well as find my husband!"

Growly nodded. "Of course! And I'll be coming as well! So I can finally see my father!"

BlackGabumon snickered. "Plus, making sure Eva won't get in any trouble..."

Telene grinned. "Oh, yeah... that's right... you and Eva are dating... A cute couple, if I may add. Do you have any plans yet, Growly...?"

Growly sweatdropped. "P...Plans...? What plans...?"

"Oh... you know... ring and everything..." Telene said, giggling.

Growly gulped. "W...What...? I can't marry yet... I'm 16! I'm too young!"

Espa chuckled. "Calm down, Growly. Telene enjoys teasing couples like you and Eva... it's... a strange habit of hers..."

Anzu sighed. "Something that I wish she would grow out of... and I don't mean her height..."

Telene giggled. "Heheheheheh..."

Espa sighed. "All right... now that's been decided, we better get to the transporter quickly."

"Why?" Eva asked.

Anzu narrowed her eyes. "Granasmon told me that tomorrow, in Zhuqiaomon's realm... the fate of Velene and Vulko will be decided! We have to get there before it's too late!"

Flara gasped. "OK... I understand, Anzu. We'll get to Baihumon's realm tonight."

Zera nodded. "Correct. However, there's something you should know... the Sovereign's Digital World is much larger than the Celestial Angel's and the Silesia World... in other words, Eva and Growly must use the Detect sensors built into their D-Arcs as soon as they arrive in Baihumon's Digital World..."

Eva brought out her red D-Arc. "Detect sensor...?"

Growly brought out his dark purple D-Arc. "What's that...?"

Nefertimon spoke up. "It's a two-way system built into the D-Arc. First off, it'll bring up a map of the area of the Digital World you're currently in. With that, you can choose the perfect route to go from Baihumon's area to Zhuqiaomon's by tomorrow morning."

Eva blinked. "Wait... how can this D-Arc contain the maps of Baihumon's and Zhuqiaomon's Digital Worlds? Is there any reason, Your Holiness?"

Zera nodded. "Yes... it was already built in the system. Rather than wonder about it, it's best to just accept the added help and move on."

"I guess you're right. What is the second function of Detect?" Growly asked.

Espa smiled. "The one that'll help us find Vulko. The second function of Detect allows your D-Arc to sense other D-Arcs. It's sort of like the Digivices and D-3s used by by Azulongmon's Digidestined..."

Eva smiled. "I see. I get it."

Growly nodded. "Me too!"

Nefertimon chuckled. "Excellent. Looks like you're ready..."

Zera nodded. "Of course. They want to go through with this challenge, no matter how tough it'll get. The tougher the situation, the greater the reward when they achieve it."

Flara nodded back. "That's right, Your Holiness... And the biggest reward I want is to get my husband, my closest friend and everyone I lost come back to my life... ending this torment which has stayed with me for the past 15 years!"

Blaise sighed. "So, how is Sandy Tempest at the moment...?"

Espa grinned. "Pretty good... the winds are just a breeze for the next two days. Plenty of time."

"Good. And how are we going to get there?" Blaise asked. "Like Eva said, there aren't a lot of people living in Sandy Tempest. Not even a Trailmon. And because Veemon is in the Tamer's realm, we can't have Imperialdramon take us over."

Nefertimon nodded. "Yes, those are good points... however, you don't have to worry about that. Soyoko's Alakazam has decided to work with us... this Alakazam was a helpful ally to the Spirit Digidestined when Shadramon and Hookmon took control of the population of Soyoko Island so they could find the Jewel of Seadramon to control the sea..."

Blaise grinned. "All right! We're gonna teleport there? I like the sound of that!"

Isono nodded. "Yes... this is one journey that we're totally prepared for..."

Telene grinned. "Oh yeah! Nothing can ruin this moment now..."

At that moment, Ozean burst through the doors with a look of shock and horror on his face. "Zera! Zera! I've got some bad news!"

Zera stood up from his seat. "Ozean... what's wrong...?"

Ozean stood and gasped for air. "Zera... something terrible happened in Wailord Port! There's been a murder!"

Zera gasped. "**WHAT?**"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the Cathedral, Selene stood in horror as she stared at the frozen Uma with a few Angemon. "My goodness... this is terrible..."

"You said it!" Said a voice. Selene turned around to see Panzerdramon standing beside her. "When Sundramon and I were passing by, I saw a crowd of sailors around that warehouse... looking horrified. When we found her, we knew it was murder."

Selene nodded. "Yes... this is terrible. This is the first murder since Anzu's death at the hands of Yamidramon!"

An Angemon stepped forward. "Not exactly, Miss Selene. The last time there was a murder was in Carbos Tower... where five young ladies were killed by ValWingmon..."

Another Angemon nodded. "Correct... plus, there were other murders that happened in the last eight years, however... it seems that you ignored them all..."

Selene bowed her head. "Yes, that is true... how foolish of me..."

Panzerdramon held up a suitcase. "I left Sundramon behind to investigate. However, the victim was standing in front of this suitcase..."

Selene raised an eyebrow. "What's in it...?"

"100 million dollars..." Panzerdramon said. "Or... should I say, 10 dollar and 90 million dollars that happen to be **FAKE!**"

Selene gasped. "Fake...?"

Panzerdramon nodded as he brought out a dollar from the case and held it up. The material started to look faded. "Fake! Whoever murdered this girl lured her with money... however, I don't understand why there is only one real dollar in the case while the rest are fake..."

"That's a very good question..." Selene muttered. She sighed. "It's best that we bring her into the medical room. The sooner we thaw her out, the sooner she can rest in peace..."

Panzerdramon nodded as he handed the suitcase to an Angemon before picking up the frozen Suicune. "All right... I'll see you inside."

Selene sighed. "Yeah... okay..." As Panzerdramon left with the Angemon, she started to cry. "How terrible... who could do such a thing to take a life away...? Can it get any worse than this?"

"Hey, vixey!" Called a voice.

Selene looked up with an annoyed expression. "Of course it could..."

Sparky walked up to Selene, grinning. "What's the matter...? Lost your favourite brush...?"

"Of course I lost it... you took off with it this morning!" Selene snapped. She sighed. "Do you know what just happened here or haven't you seen the block of ice that Panzerdramon is carrying into the Cathedral...?"

Sparky blinked. "Panzerdramon is here...? Where...?"

Selene rolled her eyes. "There's my answer... go inside the Cathedral and see for yourself..."

Sparky nodded. "OK... it's better to go inside than see a pudgy fox like you..."

Selene sweatdropped. "Oh brother... you're never going to get a girlfriend if you keep insulting the female species."

Sparky shook his head. "Actually... it's only you."

"Why me? Why just me...?" Selene asked.

Sparky shrugged. "Dunno... seems like you're an ideal target for me. Plus, you're a coward."

Selene blinked. "What...? Me...? A coward...?"

Sparky nodded. "Oh yeah... you have feelings for my brother, but you always back out! That makes you a coward!"

Selene fumed. "Hey! I just don't want to get hurt, that's all!"

Sparky scoffed. "Oh, please... you're just a yellow-bellied, zombie coward."

Selene sighed. "I'm getting bored talking to you..." She turned around and glanced at the Cathedral. "I have to report to His Holiness about the find brought in by Panzerdramon."

"What is it...? A broken mirror that was cracked from your reflection...?" Sparky asked.

Selene turned back to Sparky, an angry grin on her face. "I knew you were gonna say something insulting to me, so you know what time it is...?"

Sparky grinned. "Well, too bad, Selene! You can't throw me outside... I **AM** outside!"

Selene still had an evil grin on her face. "Actually, you should know that my kind are very, very smart. So of course I know a way to teach you a lesson..."

Sparky finally sweatdropped. "Oh... that's nice..."

00000000000000000000000

Kurio was writing something in a notepad in his room when he heard a tap on the window. He turned around and blinked. "What in the world...?"

Sparky was leaning against the window, pressing himself against it. "Hey, bro... can I come in?"

Kurio walked over to the window in shock. "What are you doing out there?"

Sparky chuckled. "Oh, come on... is it wrong for me to visit my dear family?"

Kurio sweatdropped. "Not through the window, no..."

"I just wanted to use something other than a door, for a change!" Sparky said.

Kurio shook his head. "What? You're coming into my room, through a window... on the **THIRD FLOOR?**"

Sparky nodded. "Yep! All thanks to Selene and her incredible throwing skills..."

Kurio's sweatdrop got bigger. "Considering that you're talking about Selene, I'm not surprised at all..."

Sparky nodded. "Oh yeah..." He rubbed his head. "Plus, these windows are really strong... I'm amazed I didn't go through it."

Kurio smirked. "That's because the glass is super strong. The last ones were shattered by a Yanma's Supersonic attack, so Zera had stronger ones replaced. Not even your hard head can break through it..."

Sparky nodded. "I see... good thing I grabbed the stone frame around the window before I hit my head against it..."

"I see... that explains why I didn't hear the impact..." Kurio muttered before blinking in confusion. "What? Sparky... how did you hit your head, then?"

Sparky rubbed his forehead. "Against the wall..."

Kurio looked confused. "So, if you hit your head against the wall... why did you note that the windows are strong...?"

Sparky grinned. "Selene said that not even my hard head can break the windows... before she tossed me..."

Kurio sighed. "Right... that's good."

"It is... So, bro... dear brother... Can I come in now...?" Sparky asked.

Kurio shook his head. "No..."

"**WHAT? YOU'RE SO MEAN! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME TO DIE?**" Sparky asked.

Kurio shook his head. "Not exactly... I can't open that window... because it opens outwards..."

"Ah..." Sparky muttered. "Guess there is only one thing left to do..."

Kurio raised an eyebrow. "And what's that...?"

"**HELP...!**" Yelled Sparky at the top of his voice.

Kurio sweatdropped. "Well, that's one way of solving that problem..."

00000000000000000000000

Back in Daemon's ruined castle, Sealsdramon and Canntoisemon were taking a close look at a monitor. Sealsdramon snarled. "Are you sure...?"

Canntoisemon nodded. "Yes, I'm very sure..."

Sealsdramon snarled and turned around. "**ACTION TIME!**"

(**_DOO-DA-DOO! DOO-DA-DOO! DOO-DA-DOO!_**)

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped as the six Commandramon banged on bongos. "O...K... This is pretty random... and where did they get the bongos from?"

MarineDevimon pulled a mallet out of nowhere. "Like this..."

ShadowRanamon facefaulted.

ShadowGrumblemon walked over to the Commandramon. "All right! **ENOUGH!** What are you doing...?"

One of the Commandramon grinned. "Well... believe it or not, we worked in a music hall in Ebonwumon's realm once. We played drums, music and everything. Whenever Sealsdramon shouts 'Action time', we start the music!"

Sealsdramon palmed his face. "Oh brother... don't bring that memory back..."

LadyDevimon rubbed her head. "Give me strength... first we had an Armormon that worked as a cook in Strong Steel Valley, a crazy Kangarumon with silly rhymes and now we're joined up with a seal-dragon and his troop of drummers!"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "With bad drumming noises... It wasn't to supposed to sound like that, was it?"

Canntoisemon shook his head. "No, it was supposed to sound like it does when MarineDevimon whacks SkullSatamon on the head with a mallet... before it breaks."

LadyDevimon rubbed her head. "Good grief... this is something I'd expect from SkullSatamon, not trained soldiers!"

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "Pretty sad, isn't it...?"

"Totally!" ShadowRanamon snapped.

ShadowGrumblemon grinned. "Best not to tell BlackGuilmon about this, huh...?"

"No need too..." Said a familiar voice. Everyone turned around to see BlackGuilmon coming out of his room. "He has heard everything..."

Sealsdramon groaned. "Perfect..."

BlackGuilmon glanced around. "All right... First off, thank you for that pointless scene..."

The Commandramon smiled. "You're welcome."

BlackGuilmon rubbed his head. "Right... can anyone tell me what's going on here? Why did you yell out in the first place?"

Canntoisemon pointed to the monitor. "It's Canedromon! He's heading back here!"

BlackGuilmon blinked. "What did you say...?"

"Canedromon is heading back to Howling Mountain!" Sealsdramon said. "However, we don't know the reason why he's coming back to Howling Mountain for."

MarineDevimon rubbed his eyes. "Well, that's a lot of good..."

BlackGuilmon snarled. "You two keep an eye on Canedromon! Report to me if Canedromon has done anything wrong!"

Canntoisemon nodded. "Got it!"

BlackGuilmon glared at ShadowRanamon. "You, ShadowMercurymon and your cybernetic ideas..."

ShadowRanamon laughed nervously. "What can I say... not every idea goes well..."

"Good ideas? Yeah, right..." BlackGuilmon muttered before he glanced around. "Where the hell are SkullSatamon and Fugamon?"

LadyDevimon pointed to a room. "Two words... Disguise machine."

"**AGAIN?**" BlackGuilmon groaned. "What will they come out as this time?"

The door opened and SkullSatamon came out, dressed up like a certain British spy, James Bond. "The name is Mon. SkullSata Mon. Idiot O Seven."

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "I don't think that catchphrase will work..."

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Great... now he's James Bond?" He blinked. "Oh god... Sealsdramon! Into position!"

Sealsdramon nodded and stood beside the door. "Right!"

SkullSatamon popped back into the room before coming out again, pulling a trolley behind him with devices on top of it. "Check out these gadgets that we could use against our enemies!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Oh, joy..."

Dark Fox shook her head. "Where's Fugamon...?"

At that point, Fugamon walked through the door. He was dressed in a woman's black dress with a purse. "Hey! Check it out, everyone! I'm a la..."

"**IN! IN! IN! IN!**" Sealsdramon shouted out, grabbing Fugamon and dragging him back into the room.

"Aww... and just when I was beginning to feel comfy in this dress..." Fugamon moaned.

Dark Fox blinked before glancing at BlackGuilmon. "How did you and Sealsdramon know that Fugamon would come out dressed like a woman...?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Usually, James Bond falls in love with a beautiful woman... **EVERY** single movie! Makes you wonder why he hasn't even married one..."

Canntoisemon shook his head. "He did... except she was killed by a drive-by shooting a few hours later. Maybe that's why he never got married again..."

Dark Fox poked her tongue out. "Sap..."

"Doesn't he make love to women as well?" ShadowGrumblemon asked. His face turned green. "Does that mean..."

"**NO! NO AND FIVE TIMES NO!**" MarineDevimon snapped. "You have to remember that SkullSatamon thought that Pokemon will have children by using magic!"

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... Sorry... I think I need to clear my head..."

ShadowRanamon flexed her right hand. "Allow me to clean your head with my water attacks, sugah..."

"Erm... no thanks..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered.

BlackGuilmon glanced at SkullSatamon. "So, Idiot O Seven... what is this?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "High energy surveillance equipment!"

BlackGuilmon blinked. "High energy... where the hell did you get this stuff from?"

"From a company known as Plothole!" SkullSatamon said, grinning.

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "I should have known not to ask him a question..."

SkullSatamon picked up a device. "Check out this stuff. Small surveillance cameras, infrared scopes, pocket bug detectors!"

"SkullSatamon, we're dealing with humans and partnered Digimon! Not cracking an international spy ring!" BlackGuilmon snapped, looking very annoyed.

Dark Fox grinned. "That's true, but with this stuff, we've got the option..."

"What's this?" BlackGuilmon asked, picking up a small radar dish attached to a speaker/radio device.

SkullSatamon grinned. "That's the Bionic Ear! With that, we can pick up conversations a long way away."

"Really...?" BlackGuilmon muttered as he held up the radar. "Let's see..."

"_Maurice, que pensez-vous à Sonic X?_" Said a voice from the device.

Another voice was heard on the device. "_Hein, Pierre, il est très bon. À la différence de Digimon avec BlackGuilmon en tant que grand bozo._"

BlackGuilmon facefaulted while SkullSatamon grinned. "See? It works very well..."

BlackGuilmon glared at the Idiot O Seven. "Do you expect me to believe that this thing actually picked up a conversation located in France, Earth, from Silesia...?"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Told you I got it from a company called Plothole."

BlackGuilmon facefaulted again.

MarineDevimon was leaning back, smiling. "It's nice to see someone else enjoying SkullSatamon's company instead of me..."

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "I don't think 'enjoying' is the word that BlackGuilmon is looking for..."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yeah... I would say it, except it's a bit too graphic..."

SkullSatamon picked up a pair of goggles. "Here's the best ones from the whole lot! They're night vision goggles."

BlackGuilmon picked up another pair. "Night vision goggles, huh? Yes... they **WILL** be very useful for us..." He put on the goggles and glanced around. "How do I look?"

ShadowRanamon giggled. "Because they're black, it looks like you don't have any eyes..."

"Funny..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

SkullSatamon put on the pair and grinned. "With these, no one will sneak by us in the dark."

MarineDevimon raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do they work...?"

"Do they work? Do they work?" SkullSatamon asked repeatedly. He turned around and flicked a switch on BlackGuilmon's goggles.

BlackGuilmon quickly took the goggles off, blinking his eyes in pain. "**OW!**"

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "They worked..."

"You okay?" ShadowRanamon asked.

"**IT'S LIKE LOOKING INTO THE BLOODY SUN!**" BlackGuilmon hissed, turning to a thin, metal pole that was leaning against the wall. "**WHY THE HELL DID YOU SWITCH IT ON?**"

SkullSatamon poked BlackGuilmon in the back. "Bit too bright for you, isn't it...?"

BlackGuilmon fumed. "A bit...? A bit..? These things can amplify existing light almost 2000 times by flicking a switch on the goggles! That nearly blinded me!"

"After seeing Fugamon in that dress, I'm amazed no one was blinded..." MarineDevimon muttered.

"Well, that's why they're called **NIGHT** vision goggles!" Dark Fox pointed out, smirking. "You're not supposed to wear them in bright places."

BlackGuilmon rubbed his eyes. "I already knew that... 2 seconds after he switched it on..."

Giggling, ShadowRanamon took the goggles from BlackGuilmon and switched them off. "I'll try them on, sugah..." She placed the goggles on and glanced at Canntoisemon. "Make this totally dark, please."

Canntoisemon nodded and pressed a button on the control panel to make the entire room go dark. "Done!"

"All right... now, I'll just switch mine on. Yeah, wow!" SkullSatamon said, in the dark.

"Aww... for some reason, mine aren't working now..." ShadowRanamon groaned.

"Don't worry... I'll just grab a screwdriver and adjust them a bit..." SkullSatamon said. After a few moments... "Strange, I've found a soft bowl hanging from the wall."

ShadowRanamon's face went red. "**THAT'S NOT A BOWL, YOU IDIOT!**"

SkullSatamon blinked. "It's not? What is it then...?"

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "I give up..."

"How's the shrinking device coming along?" Dark Fox asked.

"I would tell you how it's going except... **I CAN'T SEE A BLOODY THING!**" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Canntoisemon, switch the lights back on!"

"Can't... I've forgotten which button to press..." Canntoisemon replied sheepishly.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "That means... we have to have SkullSatamon find it, as he's the only one wearing working goggles... Our fate is in his hands... my worst nightmare!"

"We're all doomed..." Dark Fox deadpanned.

"Don't you worry a bit! I'll do my job!" SkullSatamon said. After a few moments, he cheered. "All right, I found the button! I'm pressing it now!" No light came on. "Strange... it's not working..."

"That's because it isn't a button!" Dark Fox hissed, lashing out blindly in the dark and accidentally hitting ShadowGrumblemon. "You idiot!"

"What did I do?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Ah, nuts..."

"I'm heading for the floor!" LadyDevimon said.

"Why?" Canntoisemon asked.

"Just to be safe..." LadyDevimon muttered.

BlackGuilmon groaned. "Just hurry up... with Canedromon returning, we're in deep, deep trouble..."

SkullSatamon laughed cheerfully. "I've found a lever! I'll pull it now!"

"Touch that and you die!" MarineDevimon muttered.

"Like I said... deep, deep trouble..." BlackGuilmon said, sighing.

"Hold on! I think I've found the control panel! I'm heading over to it right no... **WHOA!**" SkullSatamon yelled out.

"What happened?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"He's tripped on me..." LadyDevimon muttered.

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Saw that one coming..."

"Uh oh... my goggles are busted..." SkullSatamon muttered.

"**YOU IDIOTS!**" BlackGuilmon snapped. "**CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?**"

LadyDevimon got up and sighed. "Don't worry... I'll do it!" She reached out with both of her hands pressed against something. "I found the button! But, there's two of them!"

"**STOP PRESSING OUR BUTTONS!**" Both Dark Fox and ShadowRanamon snapped.

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "Great... I've been cursed by SkullSatamon..."

"What fun..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "What fun..."

Suddenly, the entire room lit up. LadyDevimon still had her hands against Dark Fox's and ShadowRanamon's... Well, you know... She quickly drew them back, blushing. "Erm... sorry..."

"**YOU'D BETTER BE!**" ShadowRanamon and Dark Fox snapped.

BlackGuilmon glanced around. "Who turned the lights on...?" He looked at the control panel and grinned. "Sealsdramon!"

Sealsdramon chuckled. "Good thing I have built-in night vision in my cybernetic eyes."

Fugamon looked confused. "So, what have we missed...?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Give me five minutes and I'll write a list for you..."

SkullSatamon was moving around the room, moving his arms about. "I can't see! I can't see! It's all gone dark!"

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "Take the goggles off!"

"Hold on! I've found something! Two soft bowls!" SkullSatamon said.

"**GIVE US A BREAK!**" Both ShadowRanamon and Dark Fox snapped.

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "Moving on..."

0000000000000000000000000000

Zera stared at the look of shock and horror that was frozen on Uma's face. "So... this is the victim...?"

Panzerdramon nodded. "Yes... we don't know her name yet. The sailors said that they had never seen her in the warehouse district before. Whoever she is, she'll be avenged..."

Zera nodded slowly. "Yes... she will be avanged. We have to stop this cold-hearted murderer and destroy him!"

Panzerdramon blinked. "That sounds extreme, Zera... especially seeing as its coming from you."

Zera sighed. "Sorry... sorry. When I found out that Makuramon and the other five Devas were the finds responsible for the destruction of Phoenix Village and were working for Daemon all along, I made the mistake of banishing them instead of having them purified. Because I threw them out, Daemon gained strength for his forces. The Legendary Warriors proved to me how foolish I was when they fought and defeated evil Digimon in order to protect the innocent."

Panzerdramon rubbed his chin. "I see... I understand. However, I don't see anything wrong with that, Zera. Is it a crime to show compassion? It's not your fault, it was Makuramon and the other's choice to turn to evil. That's all..." He glanced back at the ice. "The murderer could be a Digimon. If it was a Pokemon, she wouldn't be dead... Most Pokemon Ice attacks can freeze people, but don't always leave death behind..."

Zera frowned. "You're right. It's too bad we can't tell what level the Digimon is... I shudder at the thought of it being a Mega. If so, I better have WarGreymon and Angedramon deal with this heartless beast!"

Panzerdramon shrugged. "I guess so. I wonder if the attacking Digimon was sent by the Fugamon clan again, just like they sent Witchmon to destroy the minds of Velene and her family."

"Oh, it was the Fugamon clan?" Zera asked.

Panzerdramon nodded. "Yes... believe it or not, Fugamon can be smart... but it's very rare. I believe this smarter Fugamon had hired this Witchmon to cast her spells on Velene, Espa and Vulko and scramble their minds up."

Zera stroked his chin. "I see... any reason why they would target Velene and her family...?"

"No reason yet. However, the Fugamon clan are running out of places to hide!" Panzerdramon said, narrowing his eyes. "Even though Daemon, Minotarumon and Yamidramon are gone... they still decide to commit crimes!"

Zera rubbed his forehead. "It's a shame that Witchmon nearly succeded in her misson. Granasmon gave Anzu, Isono and Telene three special crystals to make their souls solid so they could visit Velene and her family. However, the crystals didn't have unlimited power, so everyone knew that they have to go sooner or later. On the last day when the crystals finally ran out of power, Witchmon attacked."

Panzerdramon snarled. "No need to tell me more, Your Holiness. I've been told that Witchmon used a spell on Vulko. However, this Witchmon's magic wasn't very strong and the only memory that Vulko lost was spending time with Anzu, Isono and Telene. When Witchmon tried to use that spell again, WarGreymon showed up and used his Dramon Destroyer claws to reflect her magic and jumble her memories up."

Zera nodded. "Yes... and poor Vulko's memories were never fixed as Withcmon forgot the spell to fix the damage she made." He sighed. "By the time he recovered, Anzu and the others were gone..."

Panzerdramon grinned. "But, that'll soon change... instead of remembering the lost memories, Vulko'll make new ones when Anzu, Isono and Telene enter Zhuqiaomon's realm and they're reunited."

"I know... however, we must stop the Fugamon clan from causing more harm to the people!" Zera said before glancing at the frozen Uma. "And to stop this beast from killing more innocent people..."

It was then that the door opened and Ozean came in, looking tired. "Your Holiness Zera, I'm sorry I'm late."

Zera smiled. "Don't worry, Ozean. I understand..."

Ozean sighed. "Thank you. All right, what do you want me to do, sir?"

Zera closed his eyes. "Please keep an eye out for Sundramon. When he arrives, please lead him here so we can free this poor girl from her ice prison..." He stepped aside to show Ozean the ice block.

As soon as Ozean saw the frozen Suicune, he gasped in horror. "**UMA?**"

Panzerdramon whirled around in shock. "Uma...? You know her...?"

Ozean nodded as he ran up to the block of ice. "Yes... when Fuchs City was still around, Juwel and I were owners of an Orphanage." He stared at the horrified face and closed his eyes. "Uma was one of them... her parents died in a horrible accident. Juwel and I were just married at that time and we loved Uma as a daughter. Before Fuchs City was destroyed and after many attempts to have her adopted to a loving family, we decided to adopt her..."

Zera nodded. "I see... what stopped you...?"

"Just before we gave Uma the good news, we started to hear the news about missing people. And after 25 percent of the population vanished, the Church had no choice, but to have the remaining people to evacuate Fuches City!" Ozean said. "It was then that the population was split into different groups and emigrated to new cities. Juwel and I were part of the group that would come to Suicune City and we made sure that the children were with us. Except, Uma wandered off..."

Zera cringed. "And ended up in a different city..."

Ozean nodded. "Yeah... she ended up in Wailord Port. She was living there on the streets, surviving with her insticts."

Panzerdramon rubbed his head. "This is like watching a drama programme."

Zera chuckled. "So, you haven't seen or heard from Uma for 15 years until now...?"

Panzerdramon raised an eyebrow. "If that's true, how did he know where Uma was if he found her now?"

Ozean gulped. "We... met her in Wailord Port. Zera sent us there to check on the food and supplies sent from Natu Port. During that time, Juwel was heavily pregnant."

Zera nodded. "Yes... I certainly must admit, Ozean... your wife is very stubborn. Even though she is pregnant, I offered to give her a few months off before and after the baby was born... and she refused."

Ozean sighed. "True... it was then that something terrible happened... on the second day when we stayed at Wailord Port." He cringed. "What Kurio said this morning was true... Juwel did have a miscarriage."

"**WHAT?**" Zera gasped. "If Juwel had a miscarriage, then where did that baby come from...?"

Ozean rubbed his forehead. "Uma... You see, I bumped into her in Natu Port's hospital... during the four hours after having the miscarriage, I tried my best to convince Juwel she hadn't failed anyone and it wasn't her fault. When she fell asleep, I went out to get something to eat... and that was when I bumped into Uma..."

Panzerdramon stroked his chin. "All right... Uma is the mother of the child... but who is the father?"

Ozean rubbed the back of his head. "Uma doesn't know... she said she was pregnant after coming out of a one-night stand or something. And because of that, she was forced to take care of the baby herself. She was in the hospital because she was giving the child a check-up... and met me."

Zera glanced at the frozen Uma. "Why did she give you her daughter...?"

"Uma was having a rough time... she was doing odd-jobs and paying off debts. She was worried about her child and hated the idea of abandoning her..." Ozean said. "She convinced us to take the baby as our own while she finished her business...and once she was done, she would come and join us because now she knew where we live." He shook his head. "I didn't think she would end up like this..."

Zera sighed. "I think she wasn't expecting to come here as well, Ozean... I'm sorry..."

Panzerdramon picked up a suitcase. "Uma was standing in front of this suitcase. Did Uma tell you how much money she needed in order to pay off her debts...?"

Ozean nodded. "Yeah... nearly a thousand, I think. Why...?"

Panzerdramon opened the suitcase. "In this suitcase is 1 million dollars..."

Ozean sweatdropped. "One million..." He smiled. "I think she was going to use the rest of the money to pay off Child Support." He glanced at Zera. "You see, with this money, she'll establish her home as a place safe for a child. So, she could either live in a house in Suicune City or somewhere else. I remember her telling us that she'd like to visit the countryside that surrounds this city."

Zera stroked his chin. "I thought you said she was going to live with you and Juwel..."

Ozean nodded. "That's right... if that's okay with you, Your Holiness."

Zera smiled. "Of course... I'm fine with that."

Panzerdramon stroked his chin. "Too bad you can't adopt her... she's a bit too old now... and she is living on her own..." He rubbed his head. "Although, if she was going to live with you, why would she need the extra money...?"

Ozean grinned. "Well, she said that if she was going to move in with us... she could put up some money as a nest-egg and give the rest to charity."

Panzerdramon nodded. "I see... was Uma known to the people in Wailord Port...?"

Ozean nodded. "Yes... to the mechanical Digimon when they looked up Uma's data on the Digimon Information Center. It doesn't give her full story... only Uma, Juwel and I know the real story. Along with Child Support."

"Including Zera and I, now!" Panzerdramon muttered. "OK... Well, that answers my questions... who's next?"

"I like to ask a question. Where did she get the money from?" Ozean asked.

Panzerdramon shrugged as he closed the suitcase. "I don't know... however, even if she did survive... she's going to be totally disappointed. Apart from a 10 dollar bill, the rest of the money is fake. Uma was lured into a trap. For what reason, we don't know. I'm sorry, Ozean..."

Ozean lowered his head and sighed. "She was too young... how could such a thing happen...?" He looked up and glanced at Uma's face. He frowned. "What in the...?"

"What's wrong now?" Zera asked.

Ozean pointed to Uma's eyes. "Her eyes... they're suppose to be green... Why are they red...?"

Panzerdramon took a closer look at Uma's eyes. "They're still green... the reason her eyes arered is because they're GLOWING red." He stepped back. "I have a funny feeling in my gut that Uma isn't actually dead."

Zera looked surprised. "What? That's impossible... this isn't a Pokemon's Ice attack! How can she survive?"

Panzerdramon narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, but if she is still alive... then we can save her!" He glanced around. "We just need to melt the ice! We'd better get a Pokemon that knows a Fire attack in here!"

Ozean cringed. "Everyone is back in their rooms, having lunch..."

"They better be eating coal! We need all the fire power we can get!" Panzerdramon said. "I'm going outside to see if Sundramon has come or not! If he isn't here in five minutes, I'll drag a Fire Pokemon into this room!"

Ozean ran out of the room. "I'm going to get Juwel! She needs to know about this!"

Panzerdramon nodded as he ran out of the room as well. "All right! Let's move, people! The sooner we free Uma, the sooner we find out who the mysterious attacker is and put a stop to him!"

Zera chuckled. "My, my... Panzerdramon is really is a born leader..." He frowned as he glanced at Uma. "My dear, I hope you can shed some light on this situation... if not, who knows what this attacker of yours will do next...?"

00000000000000000000000

A snoring, green slime with eyestalks was snoozing on the table. He was having a peaceful dream until a male Charizard anthro ran into the room, dragging a struggling male Arcanine in his arms. He slammed the door, causing the green slime to wake up and cry out in shock. "**WARGH!** Welcome to Vajra Information Center! The Major... er, Mayor of Vajra Town is Vajramon... whom is away on a long, long, long journey. How can I he..."

"**LET ME GO, VARD! LET ME GO!**" Yelled the Arcanine, in rage.

The Charizard known as Vard shook his head. "No way, Inferner! No way! I need your help!"

Inferner, the male Arcanine who once worked with Soln, Eva's missing father, growled as he broke free from Vard's arms. "**THAT JERK KILLED MY WIFE AND MY SONS! HE FROZE THEM, THINKING HE WAS SETTING THEM FREE!**"

Vard sighed. "I know how you feel, Inferner! My sister was killed as well... but in order to prevent more people from getting killed, we have to send help!" He glanced at the green slime. "Numemon, we're in trouble!"

Numemon blinked. "What's wrong...?"

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Numemon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Mollusc Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Party Time, Smash_

_Slime-like, sewer-dwelling Digimon that uses feces as their attacks. Prepare to barf when they throw it at you..._

00000000000000000000000000

Vard pointed to a window. "Look outside!"

Numemon hopped up onto the windowsill and gasped. "What in the..."

From his point of view, Numemon could see terrified Pokemon anthros frozen in fear as Canedromon stepped around the town. He fired an icy blast from the gun mounted on his right arm. "I'll see you all free... **DEATH KORI! DEATH KORI! DEATH KORI!**"

Numemon glanced back at Vard and Inferner. "Who is he? What is he doing? Why is he killing all those people for...?"

"We don't know!" Inferner snapped. "He... He killed Galota... and my sons..." His eyes started to tear up. "I lost some of my best friends 15 years ago and now, I've lost my love..."

Vard sighed. "Inferner, I'm sorry... but listen to me... we can stop him!"

"How?" Inferner asked.

Vard jerked a thumb. "That Digimon... Pokemon... whatever, said he is going to avenge the people of Phoenix Village!"

Numemon blinked. "Avenge the people of Phoenix Village? Took him 6 years to finally decide to do that."

"12 years! 12 years!" Vard snapped. "OK... Who attacked Phoenix Village...? Makuramon and five other Devas! I have a feeling... that this guy is insane!"

"Oh... what gives you that idea...?" Inferner asked in a sarcastic voice.

Vard sighed. "Just listen to me, will ya...? This guy is crazy and he's after the Devas..."

Numemon laughed. "Please... Makuramon and the traitor Devas were defeated by the Legendary Warriors eight years ago! Do you think he came here to destroy the other Devas because he thinks they were working with the evil ones...?"

Vard nodded. "Exactly!" He glanced at Inferner. "If this guy is insane, then he thinks that ALL the Devas are evil! He must be here to kill Pajiramon, Antylamon and Kumbhiramon!"

Inferner blinked. "Bloody hell... how did you figure that out?"

Vard laughed sheepishly. "Well, I do read a lot of mystery books..."

Numemon nodded. "That's true... he reads a lot of them with his tail flame..."

"Wouldn't your tail flame light the books on fire...?" Inferner asked.

Vard grinned. "Simple... I put my books into a fire-proof plastic cover..."

Inferner sweatdropped. "Fire-proof plastic cover...? First off, it'd be impossible to turn the pages... and second of all, there is no such thing as fire-proof plastic cover! How come your books didn't burn up?"

Vard sweatdropped. "Erm... plothole...?"

Inferner blinked. "Wha...?"

"Don't ask! Just don't ask..." Vard muttered. "It just popped into my head, that's all..."

Inferner just stared at him. "O...K..."

"Now, listen! Pajiramon, Kumbhiramon and Antylamon are at Pajira Town, having a meeting of what to do on Howling Mountain while the other three are away on a rescue mission!" Vard said. "Inferner, I know this is hard for you, but you must be strong! Head over to Pajira Town and warn the Devas about this crazy Digimon!"

Inferner nodded. "Right!" He blinked. "Hold on... Pajira Town...? That's on the other side of the island! And you expect me to head over there quickly...?"

Vard nodded. "Yeah! You're classified as a Legendary Pokemon, aren't you? Arcanines are supposed to run very quickly! They can run as much as 6,200 miles within 24 hours!"

"Yeah... if they're on** FOUR** legs!" Inferner muttered. "I have to use a Trailmon! Which one is avaiable..?"

Numemon sweatdropped. "The WWE Undertaker fan, Kettle Trailmon..."

Inferner facefaulted. "Oh, damn... he'll drive me nuts by singing Limp Bizkit's song over and over again!"

Vard blinked. "How do you know it's Limp Bizkit...?"

"Because he told me!" Inferner hissed.

Vard shook his head and opened a door. "Here! Go through here and use the back door! Try anything to get to Pajira Town, Inferner! You have to warn Pajiramon and the others! Meanwhile, I'll contact Holy Cathedral for help!"

Inferner blinked. "What can they do...? They live far away!"

"I know, but they could send out help close to Howling Mountain!" Vard said. "Now, hurry up!"

Inferner nodded. "OK! Be careful!"

"You too..." Vard said as Inferner ran through the door. He closed it and turned to Numemon. "Holy Cathedral!"

Numemon nodded and picked up the phone. "OK! What is the number for 6816?"

Vard facefaulted. "Good grief..."

0000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon walked out of his room, looking very angry. "**ARGH!** Building that shrinking device isn't a piece of cake! Now, I'm totally stuck! What can get any worse than this...?"

LadyDevimon grabbed BlackGuilmon and gave him a tight hug. "Here is our wonderful leader!"

MarineDevimon nodded, smiling. "All hail BlackGuilmon!"

ShadowRanamon giggled. "Isn't he cute...?"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "I had to ask..."

"Isn't he great?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

Canntoisemon nodded. "Totally!"

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" BlackGuilmon asked. "This is just a dream and I'll wake up..." He blinked. "Unless..."

"Unless what, my dear sweet leader...?" ShadowRanamon asked.

"OK... What is Canedromon doing now...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

LadyDevimon smiled sheepishly. "Oh, honey... what makes you think it's a report of Canedromon...?"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "OK... Now I know you're hiding something..."

LadyDevimon sighed. "Yeah... I did go over the top a bit..."

"**A BIT?**" BlackGuilmon muttered.

MarineDevimon patted BlackGuilmon on the head. "Look... we're just helping you, sir. We're giving you the respect that you need. After all, you're our greatest leader..."

BlackGuilmon raised an eyebrow. "So... you're not hiding anything...?"

ShadowGrumblemon shook his head. "Nope... we're not hiding anything at all!"

Sealsdramon entered the room with Dark Fox. "Canedromon has frozen nearly all the people in Vajra Town!"

"Except that..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered.

"Oh... and you were hiding it so well..." BlackGuilmon muttered as he broke free from LadyDevimon's grasp. "So, Canedromon is freezing the people in Vajra Town? Any reason why...?"

Dark Fox scoffed. "Saying that he'll free them all from their prison... looks like he's gone insane!"

Sealsdramon nodded. "Yes! And due to his current state, I'm sure he'll be good friends with SkullSatamon and Fugamon!"

"He's not **THAT** insane..." MarineDevimon muttered.

BlackGuilmon frowned. "Want to know what's insane...? Someone hiding this information from me by acting really, really strange! And calling me 'honey'!"

ShadowRanamon, ShadowGrumblemon, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon and Canntoisemon did their best to look innocent. Sealsdramon and Dark Fox sweatdropped. "O...K..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "So... he's freezing the people of Vajra Town... why?"

Dark Fox gulped. "Oh... nothing much... just searching for someone..."

"I see... and are these 'someones' by any chance...the Devas?" BlackGuilmon hissed.

Dark Fox nodded. "Yeah... he's here to kill the Devas... he thinks they were involved with Makuramon's group..."

ShadowRanamon slapped her head. "Unless they're brainwashed, no way they would betray the good side! This isn't good..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Well, we're okay if Pajiramon, Antylamon and Kumbhiramon aren't on this island..."

Sealsdramon chuckled. "Well, don't worry. According to the report, Pajiramon and the others are visiting Holy Cathedral!"

BlackGuilmon sighed in relief. "Good..."

Dark Fox poked Sealsdramon. "Erm... you were reading last week's report... it hasn't been updated yet..."

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "Oops..."

"**IDIOT!**" BlackGuilmon hissed.

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Who was assigned to update this report...?"

Dark Fox grinned. "A Numemon."

ShadowRanamon facefaulted. "Oh brother..."

BlackGuilmon started to pace around the room. "Perfect... just perfect... what can go wrong now...?"

Sealsdramon gulped. "There is one thing..."

"I gotta stop saying that..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Sealsdramon pressed a button on a control panel. "We intercepted a message from Vajra Town's Information Center to Holy Cathedral... listen."

_"Zera! Zera! This is Vard from Vajra Town of Howling Mountain! We're being attacked by a cyborg who's after the Devas! He's killing innocent people by freezing them with his gun called 'Death Kori'! Please send help before he finds out where Pajiramon and the others are! Please... help u... **ARGH!**"_

_"Save me! Save me!"_

_"Numemon, get off! What's wrong with yo... Ah, hell!"_

_"You're in pain... I'll set you free! **DEATH KORI!**"_

_"No! Wait! **ARGH...!**"_

The line went dead. Everyone glanced at BlackGuilmon, who was getting very angry. "So... you five idiots were trying to hide this small fact from me...? Why...?"

"Just... trying to keep the pressure off you..." ShadowRanamon said in a meek voice.

"**KEEP IF OFF ME? I STILL HAVE TONS OF PRESSURE ON MY SHOULDERS!**" BlackGuilmon snapped. He snarled and paced around the room. "Perfect! Canedromon is going nuts on this island and already the Holy Cathedral will send help to stop Canedromon, and in the process find out that we're here!"

Sealsdramon shook his head. "No way, sir. How can they find out that we're in the lab? Canedromon lost control of his mind and he teleported out of the castle, thus preventing them from knowing where the lab is located. How can we get caught?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Berus, Inferno, Garurumon and BlackGarurumon! They're still frozen, they'll take a closer look at the castle!"

"They won't find us if we run away now with the Keyfinder!" Dark Fox said before she glanced at the massive machine. "Although, maybe it's best that we should shrink it first..."

"Forget it!" BlackGuilmon muttered. "The device broke two times and we're running out of time! Because of this flaw, we might have to escape back into Zhuqiaomon's realm before we get caught!"

ShadowGrumblemon gasped. "What...? If we do that, we have to leave the Keyfinder behind! This will anger Lucemon-sama because of our failure!"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Correct! And no matter which path we choose, we'll be dead! If we stay here, we'll feel Omnimon's sword going through our throats! If we head back to Zhuqiaomon's realm, Lucemon-sama will kill us in rage! Either way, we're dead!" He glared at LadyDevimon. "**AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT FOR NOT MENTIONING HOW MANY DARKKNIGHTMON IT WOULD TAKE TO CARRY THIS MASSIVE BLOODY MACHINE...!**"

LadyDevimon cringed. "Look... by the time they find us, you'll be able to Digivolve to your ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode. That way, you can protect us all..."

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK I MENTIONED OMNIMON FOR...?**" BlackGuilmon snapped. He glanced around. "If any of you idiots have any idea how we can fix this mess, please speak up now!"

"I have a suggestion..." Said Madoudramon. "And it might save you from certain doom..."

BlackGuilmon glanced at Madoudramon. "Thank you, Madoudramon... just after I ask this question..." He turned his attention to MarineDevimon. "And where the hell is SkullSatamon and..." He whirled around in shock. "**MADOUDRAMON...?**"

The dark knight chuckled as he stepped forward. "Yes, it is I..."

"How...? Who...? Where...? Why...?" BlackGuilmon asked, looking as confused as everyone else.

Madoudramon glanced at BlackGuilmon. "I am a magician... as soon as you and your group entered Silesia, I created a viewing portal for Lucemon, Velene and myself to see how your progress was going. And after seeing how you accidently unleashed Canedromon upon Silesia, I decided to come and fix the mess you've made."

"Wait... did you travel from South Renard where we started to get up here?" LadyDevimon asked.

Madoudramon shook his head. "No. I used my magic to create a portal outside the castle."

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "**WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT FOR US IN THE FIRST PLACE...? INSTEAD, I'M STUCK WITH FUGAMON AND HIS PINK ELEPHANTMON...!**"

Madoudramon looked calm. "Because if I did, you would have landed in front of the canine Digimon that are guarding the castle from intruders..."

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "Even though they were wearing earplugs because of the Seagullmon doesn't mean they couldn't see us walking in front of them..."

BlackGuilmon snarled. "And by the time we destroyed all of them, help would have arrived!"

Madoudramon nodded. "Correct... it was easy for me to enter this castle because of their current frozen state..." He chuckled. "Now that I am here, I'll solve this problem if you follow my orders..."

"Of course! Seeing as you're all-powerful and all..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Madoudramon turned around. "All right... I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Madoudramon turned back around. "If I shrink the Keyfinder, then we will stay here until the time is right."

ShadowGrumblemon raised an eyebrow. "And when will that time be...?"

"When they come towards the castle and I shall battle them!" Madoudramon said.

BlackGuilmon's jaw dropped. "**WHAT?** Do you know what you're saying...? They'll have Mega Digimon on their side! You're a fool! You'll get destroyed!"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "That's right! Doesn't matter if you had EmperorGreymon on the ropes or not, you'll have to face Omnimon, who is currently Silesia's strongest Digimon!"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Facing and beating a strong opponent will show them never to take us lightly." He clutched his right hand. "And I shall fight Omnimon in a battle of honour!"

MarineDevimon blinked. "Honour...? Why honour...?"

Sealsdramon grinned. "Madoudramon is a warrior full of honour. He fights with honour and sticks with his honourable self. He'll never strike down a weaker foe because that isn't how a true warrior should be."

"But why have honour? He's a bad guy!" Dark Fox said. "A bad guy should never have honour!"

Madoudramon chuckled. "I think it's important to be honourable."

ShadowRanamon raised an eyebrow. "Why...?"

"Because if I don't have honour, how can I be trusted?" Madoudramon asked. "How can Lucemon trust me? How can Lucemon trust you if you don't have honour...?"

Canntoisemon sighed. "That's simple, if Lucemon doesn't trust us... he blows us to pieces!"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yeah... it's more of a 'work for me or die, die, die' kind of thing..."

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Gee... that's an offer you can't refuse..."

"Fine! We'll do it! We'll stay behind until they deal with Canedromon and come to the castle!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Now, please deal with the Keyfinder! Use your bloody magic on it!"

Madoudramon chuckled. "What I'm going to do to the Keyfinder doesn't need magic..."

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Come... again...?"

Madoudramon calmly walked towards ShadowRanamon and Dark Fox. "There is a button that you need to press..."

Dark Fox and ShadowRanamon gasped in horror, covering their chests with their arms. "**NO! NO MORE! NO!**"

Madoudramon didn't say anything and walked past them, heading over to the Keyfinder. Dark Fox and ShadowRanamon blinked in confusion while Canntoisemon sighed. "He was talking about the Keyfinder, you two!"

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Oh... right..."

ShadowRanamon sighed, sweatdropping. "I need a vacation..."

LadyDevimon grinned. "Good thing no one has done that to me yet..."

"Repeat the word... **YET!**" BlackGuilmon muttered.

Madoudramon looked around the Keyfinder, musing over it. "There is one thing that your dear friends from Silesia have forgotten about the Keyfinder..."

BlackGuilmon snarled. "And what's that...?"

Spotting a dark blue button, Madoudramon pressed it. "This..."

The lights upon the Keyfinder started to flash and filled the entire room with a blinding glare. Everyone covered their eyes to protect them from the light. They lowered ttheir arms when the room dimmed once more to see that the Keyfinder was gone.

Dark Fox gasped. "The Keyfinder... It's gone!"

Sealsdramon was horrified. "Madoudramon-sama, what have you done...?"

Madoudramon didn't say anything. He bent over and picked something off the floor. He stood up again and turned around, holding up a small handheld device. "Here it is..."

BlackGuilmon's jaw dropped. "**THAT'S THE KEYFINDER?** Madoudramon, explain yourself!"

"Don't you know...?" Madoudramon asked. "ShadowMercurymon built in a shrinking device to have the Keyfinder turn from giant form to handheld form... although, it'll need time to recharge its energy before I can press the enlargement button again. Until then, we can easily carry it from here back to Zhuqiaomon's realm..."

BlackGuilmon's left eye twitched. "Wait... wait a second... If I pressed that button... I would have shrunk that thing to portable size...? Thus, preventing me from wasting my time building a shrinking device... and putting up with the bloody tortures of SkullSatamon and his spy equipment and worrying about Canedromon causing trouble and us getting caught...? Is that what you're trying to tell me...?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes."

BlackGuilmon whirled around towards LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, Canntoisemon, ShadowGrumblemon and ShadowRanamon. "And you knew this...? ShadowMercurymon told you that...? **WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU FORGET THIS IMPORTANT INFORMATION THAT COULD HAVE SAVED US FROM THE STUPIDITY OF SKULLSATAMON AND FUGAMON...?**"

LadyDevimon laughed sheepishly. "Er... well... you see... it's been a long time and..."

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "Yeah... we're getting too old... yadda yadda yadda..."

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "What he said..."

Canntoisemon grinned sheepishly. "Ditto..."

"Er... where...? Oh..." ShadowRanamon muttered, smiling sheepishly. "Just... let me find an excuse book and talk it over with you... OK...?"

BlackGuilmon palmed his face. "OK... My nerves are nearly at their end... my sanity is nearly destroyed... my patience is at the boiling point... I swear to you all, one little thing... one more stupidity... and you'll find that facing Omnimon's sword is a picnic... compared to five minutes with me and a pencil..."

Dark Fox blinked. "A pencil...? What can you do with a pencil...?"

"Do you really want to know...?" BlackGuilmon asked, snarling.

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Now that I think about it... no thanks..."

"Good!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Now, remember... one more... one more stupidity... and it's pencil torture we go!" He laughed derangedly.

ShadowRanamon whispered. "He's losing it..."

"Gee, you think...?" LadyDevimon muttered.

Canntoisemon gulped. "I really, really don't want to know what he's going to do with us with a pencil..."

ShadowGrumblemon sighed. "Don't worry... all he needs is one single push and off to insanity he goes..."

MarineDevimon nodded. "That's right! And what can force BlackGuilmon to go insane...?"

SkullSatamon walked out of the room, dressed up as Mario. "It'z a me... Skull er... Mariomon?"

Fugamon came out out as well, dressed up as Luigi. "And it's me... Luigimon!"

"And we're from Super Mario Brosmon!" SkullSatamon added.

MarineDevimon facefaulted. "Me and my big mouth..."

SkullSatamon popped back into the room and came out dressed up as... "And now, I'm Elemental Hero Avian!"

Fugamon also popped back into the room and came out dressed up as... "And I'm Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

"Let's fuse into Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" SkullSatamon announced.

Fugamon scratched his head. "Erm... we can try..."

Dark Fox and Sealsdramon sweatdropped while Madoudramon chuckled in amusement. "And now... the fireworks shall start in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1."

BlackGuilmon's eye twitched. He began giggling, and guffawing, and howling with mad laughter. "**PENCIL TIME!**" he screamed insanely, holding up a very large pencil. The lighting in the room turned red and the "_Ree! Ree! Ree! Ree! Ree! Ree!_" music from Psycho started playing. "**C'MERE!**"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Erm... where did he get that large pencil from...?"

LadyDevimon was running away with Canntoisemon, ShadowGrumblemon and MarineDevimon. "How about not asking questions and just running like mad?"

"Good point... **WAIT FOR ME!**" ShadowRanamon yelled out as she ran away.

"**COME HERE! COME HERE! MUHAHAHAHA!**" BlackGuilmon laughed madly as he chased the five Digimon around with the large pencil.

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "And he's supposed to be cloned from the ultimate Tamer's Digimon...?"

Dark Fox laughed nervously. "I'm sure he'll back to normal. He's just needs to let off some steam... he'll be his old self again... I hope..."

"Aww... we can't fuse into Flame Wingman..." Fugamon muttered. "How was this Jaden guy able to fuse them...?"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Dunno... so, what have we missed...?"

Sealsdramon sighed. "BlackGuilmon going mad and chasing the others with a very large pencil..."

Dark Fox nodded. "Yeah... thanks to you..."

"You're welcome!" Fugamon said, happily.

SkullSatamon grinned. "That's cool! Let's go and join them!"

Fugamon nodded. "OK! This will be fun!"

Sealsdramon and Dark Fox facefaulted.

"Hello, Madoudramon! Bye, Madoudramon!" SkullSatamon called out as he and Fugamon ran off to join the 'fun'.

Madoudramon nodded and chuckled. "Hello and goodbye..." He glanced at the smaller version of the Keyfinder. "And now... we shall wait for the right moment..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zera sighed. "I'm sorry, Juwel..."

Juwel stared at the frozen form of Uma, tears flowing out of her eyes. "Uma... Uma... Oh no..."

Ozean closed his eyes as he held Juwel close. "I really, really hope Panzerdramon is right..."

"I hope so too... but I think he's right. How could the eyes glow if they're dead...?" Zera asked. "We just got to wait until Panzerdramon returns with a Fire Pokemon or Sundramon..."

The door flew open and Panzerdramon ran into the room. "Hurry up! Hurry up! Time's a-wasting!"

A dragon dressed in golden armour with sun markings ran into the room, panting. "All right! All right! Yeesh, you've certainly changed over the past eight years! Or was it after you gained the ability to Digivolve into Ninjadramon...? Oh, who cares... you're starting to get bossy now!"

Panzerdramon fumed. "Funny, Sundramon!"

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Sundramon_

**LEVEL:** _Armour_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Solar Dragon Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Solar Burst, Solar Blast_

_When Divinemon uses the legendary Digi-egg of Destiny, he'll become this mighty dragon Digimon that uses the power of the sun's heat as his attacks._

0000000000000000000000000

Sundramon glanced at the frozen form of Uma and flinched. "Yeesh... you want me to thaw out a dead body?"

Panzerdramon nodded. "That's right. Don't worry, I don't think she is dead. believe she's frozen in some sort of coma-like state. I think she'll wake up if we melt the ice."

"Right... where shall I start...?" Sundramon asked.

Juwel glanced at Zera and Ozean, looking worried. "Will he be careful...? I don't want to see Uma hurt anymore..."

Ozean smiled slightly. "Don't you worry, Juwel. I'm sure he'll take good care when he frees Uma..."

"Shall I start at the head area...?" Sundramon asked, placing his hands on the side of the ice block, near the top.

Panzerdramon nodded. "Yes. And be careful, even if she is dead or alive, we must be careful not to burn her body."

Sundramon closed his eyes and his hands started to glow yellow. "Don't you worry... I'll take good care..."

Zera sighed. "This will take a while..."

00000000000000000000000

"**ARE YOU SERIOUS...?**" Espa asked, horrified.

Anzu cringed as she and the others returned to Espa's room to tell Espa what had happened in the Tamer's world. She nodded. "Yes... and by using the Dark Gene, Lucemon manipulated Velene to unleash the hidden darkness within her heart... to become Dark Fox. She almost killed Vulko..."

Espa was in shock. "No... it can't be true... It just can't be... Velene and Vulko have a bond... how could this..."

Telene sighed. "It wasn't Velene who attacked Vulko, it was Dark Fox!"

Isono nodded. "That's right. You know Velene would never hurt Vulko like that. The only ones to blame for this mess are Lucemon and Valmarmon!"

Eva cringed. "This Dark Gene... will it turn me evil as well...?"

Anzu shook her head. "No... the only way for the Dark Gene to awaken is by unleashing the anger that you hide within your heart and allow a powerful evil to turn you into your darker self. That's how Lucemon turned Velene into Dark Fox..."

Blaise closed her eyes and sighed. "He's a monster... and I don't mean Digital Monster, I mean he really is a monster! He created images of Espa, Vulko and Velene's lost family... making her think that they turned her backs on her and filled her heart with anger! Lucemon has no soul!"

"I don't think he even had a soul when he came down from the sky to stop the war between Beast Digimon and Human Digimon!" BlackGabumon said. "He didn't even give a toss about the loss of his Royal Knights!"

Telene bared her teeth. "I'll never forgive Lucemon! **NEVER!** He's hurting my family and he enjoys it! I'll dance on his grave the day he finally falls and never returns!"

FrauLabramon sweatdropped. "Interesting choice of words, Telene..."

Flara sighed. "So, if we head to Zhuqiaomon's realm tomorrow... we'll be facing Dark Fox, trying to kill Vulko again...?"

Anzu shook her head. "No. If we head to Zhuqiaomon's realm tomorrow, we'll be facing Dark Fox trying to kill Vulko** AND** Velene! Velene is now separated from Dark Fox!"

Espa gasped. "What...? How is that even possible?"

"Because of Lucemon!" Isono said. "He used a spell to separate Velene from Dark Fox and has been keeping her captive ever since!"

Telene shuddered. "According to Granasmon, the SilesianPokemon born from the Dark Gene will have a desire to kill their good half. In other words, Dark Fox wants to murder Velene..."

Flara gasped in horror. "That's...that's..."

"But, she never had the chance, did she?" Growly asked. "If she keeps Velene alive, she'll use her as bait to lure Vulko in! She can kill two birds with one stone!"

BlackGabumon snickered. "But, Velene and Vulko are foxes... not birds."

Growly sweatdropped. "**THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!**"

FrauLabramon sighed and whacked BlackGabumon on the head with her tail. "Zip it, Joker!"

BlackGabumon flinched as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ow! Stop doing that or..."

"Or what...?" FrauLabramon asked, snarling as she narrowed her eyes.

BlackGabumon sweatdropped. "Erm... nothing. Nothing at all..."

FrauLabramon smiled. "Good..."

Growly sweatdropped. "Oh boy... please don't tell me I'll have this same problem with women when I get older..."

Isono nodded slowly. "Sadly... yes."

Espa sighed. "Women are a powerful force..."

Blaise giggled. "Sirius said the same thing once..."

Flara laughed. "I think Soln would agree with him..."

Growly sighed. "I hope I don't have to face your wrath when we get older, Eva..."

Eva grinned. "Oh, I dunno... we'll see..."

"Great..." Growly muttered. "Something to look forward to..."

Anzu smiled. "Anyway, Growly is right. Lucemon and Dark Fox are keeping Velene alive so they can lure Vulko out. And that'll happen tomorrow in a game that we can't stop."

"Why?" Eva asked.

Isono lowered his eyes. "Because Velene's fate rests in this game... a game that doesn't exist in Silesia, but in the Tamer's realm..."

"Wouldn't Zera know about it?" Flara asked. "He went to an Earth realm once..."

Espa nodded. "Yeah, problem is... it wasn't the Tamer's realm. It was a different realm that hardly has any connections to Digimon, unlike the Digidestined's and the Tamer's..."

"So... once this game is played, we just watch and hope that Dark Fox loses?" Blaise asked. "This stinks..."

Isono nodded. "I know... but we've just got to hope that we're not too late..."

Telene glanced at Anzu. "We mustn't forget to ask His Holiness to search for Huyate, mum."

Anzu smiled. "Yes, of course..."

Growly blinked. "Huyate? Who's he?"

"A friend of ours from Phoenix Village. He's been missing since the attack..." Isono whispered. "He was with his wife, Elec, when the Devas attacked. Majiramon fired his arrow towards them, giving Huyate serious injuries before killing Elec. We found Elec in the afterlife, but Huyate was nowhere to be seen..."

Telene nodded. "That's right. According to Granasmon, _**Huyate is still on Silesia, but no longer alive**_..."

Flara nodded. "I see... and you've been worried for a long time, hmm?"

Isono sighed. "Correct. If Huyate is still alive, I hope he's okay. He loved his wife and family very much..."

Closing his eyes, Espa sighed. "Well, I think it's best that you report to His Holiness right away before you forget. I'll make us something to eat before we head to Sandy Tempest."

Anzu smiled. "Thank you, Espa." She got up and left the room. "This won't take too long..."

00000000000000000000000000000

Panzerdramon smiled. "You did it..."

Sundramon sighed as he rubbed his arms. "Yeah, I did it... shame I have to wipe these tears off me, my sun attacks areturning them to steam..."

Panzerdramon rolled his eyes. "Don't exaggerate..."

Zera chuckled. "Still though, good work..."

As soon as Sundramon had melted the ice around Uma's head, she woke up and was confused at what was happening to her. Ozean and Juwel were glad to see that she was still alive, despite her looking like she was killed by the ice attack. As soon as Uma learned that she was frozen in ice and thought to be dead, she was shocked and upset, wondering why her employer did this to her. After Sundramon had melted the rest of the ice, Uma found herself being hugged by Ozean and Juwel, all three crying.

"I'm so glad you're all right..." Juwel said, sobbing.

Ozean sniffed. "It was hard for us to see you like that... thinking that you were no longer here..."

Uma smiled as she hugged Ozean and Juwel close. "Thank you both... if only I knew why he attacked me..."

Sighing, Zera stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Uma... but we need to know what happened to you... can you answer our questions?"

Uma nodded, letting go of the two Suicunes close to her. "Of course, sir. What do you need to know...?"

Panzerdramon crossed his arms. "First off, who was this attacker...?"

Uma sighed. "My employer... whom didn't gave me his give his name..." She frowned. "He asked me to come to a warehouse, which I did. It was dark, except for a light shining on the table with the money." She shook her head. "I couldn't see his face because he was hiding in the dark."

Sundramon snarled. "That's no good... can't tell if it's a Pokemon or Digimon."

"I think it was a Pokemon!" Uma said. "When he placed the suitcase on the table, Isaw an orange paw and arm. So, he could have been a Growlithe, Arcanine or Flareon. I don't think there are that many Digimon with an orange paw..."

Panzerdramon shook his head. "Nope. Not at all." He sighed. "However, don't think you'll be using that money, Uma. Apart from one 10 dollar bill, the rest are fake..."

"**FAKE?**" Uma gasped. "Then... he used me!"

"What did he want in return for the money?" Juwel asked.

Uma glanced at Juwel. "Strangly enough, he wanted information about the Phoenix Village attack 12 years ago."

Juwel blinked. "What...?"

Uma slowly nodded. "Yeah... I told him everything. Which Devas attacked the village, and which Devas are still on our side. And after I was done, he said, "You're of no use to me anymore," and then I heard him call out something before I blacked out... next thing I knew, I woke up here..."

"What did he say before you blacked out?" Sundramon asked.

Uma gasped as she recalled the words. "He... He said... Death... Kori..."

Ozean snarled. "That... that... you're right, Uma! He used you!"

"Death Kori, hmm...?" Panzerdramon mused. "Kori means Ice in Japanese. Kori is also part of Tommy Himi's Beast Spirit of Ice, Korikkakumon. So, he must have been a Digimon because if it was a Pokemon, he would have used Fire attacks instead of Ice attacks. Flareon, Arcanine and Growlithes can't learn Ice attacks."

Sundramon sighed. "Perfect... must be a new type of Digimon we've never seen before!"

"New type or not, he must be stopped!" Panzerdramon said said with a grin. "However, at least we know that his ice attack isn't deadly. However, I am curious as to why it's named Death Kori when it doesn't involve death itself..."

Zera frowned. Only the mystery foe has the answers..."

Uma sighed. "What am I going to do now? With the money fake, I have to find some other way to pay off my debts and give my daughter a good future..."

Ozean smiled. "Uma... let us help you. There is nothing wrong with letting others assist you. Believe me, if you allow us, we can help you get a better life."

Uma looked up in shock. "You... You mean it...?"

Juwel nodded. "Of course he does. We really do care about you, even though we missed our chance to adopt you. I mean, you're a bit older now, huh?"

Uma blushed. "I guess so..."

Zera smiled. "How about you three talk about it somewhere else. I don't think this is the best place to discuss things. Believe me..." He glanced at Panzerdramon. "I'd better get the janitor in..."

Panzerdramon chuckled. "No kidding. With the amount of water melted from that ice, I think you could put a small swimming pool here."

"Oh, who's exaggerating now...?" Sundramon muttered.

Zera chuckled as he led the three Suicunes and the two Digimon out of the room. "I'm glad this terrible event didn't prove to be so terrible... I hate the thought of a life taken away been taken away by someone without a heart..."

Uma sighed. "If only I knew who my employer was..."

"Your Holiness?" Came a voice. Zera stopped and saw Anzu walking up to him. "Can you do me a favour while I'm gone?"

Zera smiled and nodded. "Of course, Anzu."

Uma's jaw dropped. "Wait... Anzu? As in Anzu Vulpina?"

Sundramon blinked. "Hold on a second... how can you be sure that this Anzu is the same Anzu from Phoenix Village...?"

Uma glanced at the Solar Dragon Digimon. "Because there aren't that many Ninetales named Anzu."

"Still doesn't convince me..." Sundramon muttered.

Anzu smiled at Uma. "Yes, that is correct. I am Anzu Vulpina. Along with my husband and daughter, I have been revived by Granasmon to carry out something of great importance." She glanced at Zera. "But, before I go, I must ask you a favour. Your Holiness, it seems that there is a** THIRD** survivor from Phoenix Village?"

Zera gasped. "A third survivor...?"

Anzu nodded. "Yes... his name is Huyate. We thought he had died along with his wife, Elec. However, we found Elec, but not Huyate, on the other side. I think he has survived the attack somehow."

Ozean looked shocked. "That's incredible... when the Angemon found the village, only you and Velene were able to survive the murderous attack from the Devas!"

"I guess he was able to escape the attack before his poor wife was killed..." Juwel muttered. "Anyway, did Granasmon confirm that your friend is still alive...?"

Anzu frowned. "Not exactly... he said that _**Huyate is on Silesia, but not alive**_..."

Panzerdramon rubbed his chin. "That's strange... I wonder what he meant by that..."

Sundramon shrugged. "All I know is that we'll be searching for two things, the missing Huyate and Uma's mystery attacker..."

"**ZERA! ZERA!**" Came a voice. Zera turned around to see Selene running up to him, holding a recorder. "Zera! Pajiramon and the others are in danger! Vajra Town is being attacked!"

Zera gasped. "What...?"

Selene nodded. "Yeah! We've got a message received from a civilian of Vajra Town before he got killed!" She pressed the play button on the recorder. "Listen!"

_"Zera! Zera! This is Vard from Vajra Town of Howling Mountain! We're being attacked by a cyborg who's after the Devas! He's killing innocent people by freezing them with his gun called 'Death Kori'! Please send help before he finds out where Pajiramon and the others are! Please... help u... **ARGH!**"_

_"Save me! Save me!"_

_"Numemon, get off! What's wrong with yo... Ah, hell!"_

_"You're in pain... I'll set you free! **DEATH KORI!**"_

_"No! Wait! **ARGH...!**"_

Selene gulped. "What shall we do...?"

Uma stepped back in horror. "That voice... that's him! That's my employer!"

Panzerdramon gritted his teeth. "He's after the Devas? Why? Why would he do that?"

"Doesn't matter! Currently, this Vard believes that this attacker had killed the people of Vajra Town!" Sundramon said. "If I head over to Vajra Town, I'll melt the ice and free the people!"

Selene blinked. "Wait... what are you talking about...?" She glanced at Uma and gasped. "You're..."

Uma smiled. "Yeah... I was frozen as well. Turns out that I was put to sleep..."

Zera noticed Anzu's expression. "Something wrong, Anzu...?"

Anzu's expression was full of shock and horror. "That voice... I know that voice... it's Huyate!"

"**WHAT?**" Panzerdramon yelled out.

Selene blinked. "Who's Huyate...? What have I missed...?"

Zera frowned. "Doesn't matter, Selene. Listen, have Alakazam see if any of our Digimon agents are near Howling Mountain. If there are any, have them head over to Pajira Town. The Devas are in danger and we must stop Huyate and find out what's wrong with him! After that, bring Alakazam with you! We'll need his Teleporting powers!"

Selene nodded and ran off. "Right away, Your Holiness!"

Anzu shook her head. "Huyate is an Arcanine! How can he use an ice attack, unless... something terrible must have happened to him during these last several years!"

Uma shook in fear. "Your friend is a monster... he tried to kill me... why...?"

Zera scratched his chin. "Hmm... Huyate is a cyborg now..."

Anzu blinked. "What...?"

"Vard said that they're being attacked by a cyborg... and you, Anzu, reconised him as Huyate... which means that..." Zera smiled. "I think I know how we can solve this little problem!"

"How?" Anzu asked.

Zera chuckled. "Well... I think we'll be popping to Blastoise City Port once Alakazam arrives... I think we'll be bringing a valuable ally..."

Anzu blinked in confusion. "OK... Can I come? I want to see if it's actually Huyate... if he sees me and remember me, he might stop."

Zera sighed. "All right. If you insist..."

"We're coming too!" Said a voice. They turned around to see Eva, Growly, FrauLabramon, BlackGabumon and Isono standing in the corridor. Eva stepped forward. "We want to help!"

Anzu looked surprised. "What are you doing here...?"

Isono smirked. "Anzu... Selene was running around the corridor, holding a tape recorder, shouting out Zera's name in panic. We were curious..."

Zera smiled. "All right. You can come too... just be careful. I think Huyate is now an Ultimate Cyborg Digimon." He glanced at Uma. "And you can come along as well... to show Huyate his death attack is a failure."

Uma sighed. "Of course..."

Ozean placed his hand on Uma's shoulder. "I'll come with you... you won't be alone..."

"Thank you..." Uma whispered.

BlackGabumon looked excited. "Ooh... action! I like the sound of that!"

FrauLabramon rolled her eyes. "Oh brother..."

Growly walked over to Zera. "So, what are we stopping at Blastoise City Port for...?"

Zera smiled. "You'll see..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Keep rolling, rolling, rolling! Keep rolling, rolling, rolling! Keep rolling, rolling, rolling!_" Sang the Kettle Trailmon as he stopped at the station in Pajira Town.

Inferner walked out of a carriage, rubbing his ears. "Bloody hell... you would think he would move onto the other lyrics after singing the start of the song **EIGHT **years ago!"

Standing on a barrel, Numemon shrugged. "Eh... at least he brought you here..."

Inferner nodded. "Yeah, that's true. Anyway, I better find Pajir..." He stopped. "Numemon? Nah... can't be the same one..."

"What are you talking about, Inferner?" Numemon asked.

Inferner's jaw dropped. "**IT IS YOU! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE FROM VAJRA TOWN?**" He glanced at Kettle Trailmon and sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... you hitched a ride..."

Numemon shook his... eyestalks. "Nope... I ran here."

Inferner's blinked. "You **RAN** here...? How can you run from Vajra Town to here? You don't have any legs! Plus, it takes nearly four hours to get from that town to here! Not to mention you're a slug, and not the fastest of Digimon."

Numemon sweatdropped. "Erm... plothole...?"

Inferner sighed. "Never mind... I can't waste my time here... let's go." He walked through the door with Numemon behind him. "So, why did you come here...?"

Numemon lowered his eyes in sadness. "It's Vard... He's... he's..."

"Say no more, Numemon. Say no more..." Inferner whispered.

Numemon suddenly perked up. "However, there is some good news. Vard was able to send a message to Holy Cathedral, so they might send help and stop that overgrown cyborg nut!"

Inferner smiled a little. "That's good... but we still need to warn Pajiramon and the others about this..."

Glancing around, Numemon sighed. "Where shall we find them...?"

"Pajiramon's home! It's bound to stand out from the rest of the buildings!" Inferner said. We'd better hurry before that killer comes to Pajira Town and starts hurting these people..."

Numemon nodded slowly. "OK!"

The problem was, Canedromon was carrying a teleporter device that he stole from ShadowRanamon in the lab. As soon as he learned that neither Pajiramon, Antylamon or Kumbhiramon were in Vajra Town... he decided to check out Pajira Town. He appeared outside the town and snarled. "Detecting signals from Pajiramon, Antylamon and Kumbhiramon! They're here... Soon, I'll complete half of my revenge!" He walked into the town, preparing his ice attack.

"Hey, Inferner! What's this...?" Numemon asked, crawling over to a box that was located next to a shop.

Inferner glanced at the box to see handles sticking out from the top. "I dunno..." He picked up one of the handles and brought it up, revealing that it was a broken sword. He sweatdropped. "A sword... that's broken... Oh brother, haven't they heard of bins?"

Numemon chuckled. "Wonder who that sword was made for."

Inferner shrugged. "Who knows... must be for a swordsman..."

Numemon perked up. "Or swordsmon! Or swords-Pokemon! Or Sw..."

"All right! All right! I get it!" Inferner muttered. "Now, let's get a move on before-"

_"No! What are you doing?** STOP!**"_

_"**DEATH KORI!**"_

Inferner, Numemon and other people that were walking around him, whirled around to one side to see Canedromon freezing a female Zapdos to ice. "Rest in peace..."

"Who the hell is that?" A male Vaporeon asked out.

A male Ho-Oh showed fear. "We're being attacked! Warn Pajiramon, quickly!"

"On my way!" A male Jolteon called out, running off towards a nearby building.

Numemon glanced at Inferner. "What shall we do? By the time help arrives, many people will lose their lives after being encased in that ice!"

Inferner snarled. "I don't know..." He blinked as he glanced at the broken sword he was still holding. He grinned. "Forget that... I already know..."

Canedromon set his sights on Pokemon, staring in horror as he walked towards them while holding his ice-gun out. "You'll feel pain no longer. I shall end this... don't worry..."

"Wha...? What is he talking about?" A male Lugia asked out loud.

A female Mightyena twirled her finger around her ear. "I think he's mental!"

"**DEATH KORI!**" Canedromon shouted out, firing a blast at the female Mightyena and encasing her in a block of ice. "I have set her free..."

The male Ho-Oh stared at the frozen Mightyena and gulped. "He... He's going to kill us all!"

"**NO!**" A female Umbreon gasped. "Why? Why are you doing this to us?"

"I'll set you free..." Canedromon muttered, taking another step forward. Everyone was frozen in fear, they figured that even if they ran...they'd still be frozen in ice. Canedromon passed an alley on his right and charged up another ice blast. "Rest in peace... rest in peace... **DEA...**"

"**STOP!**" Yelled an angry voice. Before Canedromon could react, Inferner leapt out of the alleyway and slammed the broken sword into Canedromon's blaster, crushing it beyond repair. "This is for Galota, my children, my friends and everyone you hurt in Pajira Town!"

Canedromon yelled out in pain as he wobbled backwards, trying to remove the sword. "**ARGH!** Wha... What have you done...? Without my Death Kori blaster, I can't save lives!"

Inferner scoffed. "Save lives? Don't give me that bloody rubbish! **YOU'RE TAKING LIVES!** I'm the one that saved lives by preventing you from using that attack again!"

Numemon crawled out of the alleyway and nodded. "That's right! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Canedromon snarled as he removed the broken sword from his blaster, hissing in pain. "If we remain on this planet, we'll suffer in pain for a long, long time! It is my mission to set us free!"

"**SHUT UP!**" Inferner snarled. " I don't know who you are or what you are... all I know is that you're not God like Granasmon! You're acting like Valmarmon!"

Canedromon narrowed his eyes. "Who are you...?"

Inferner shook his head. "No... better question! Who are **YOU?** You're a Digimon, yet you look like an Arcanine!"

The male Lugia nodded. "Yeah... but he looks like he didn't Digivolve from an Arcanine! He looks... dead."

Canedromon stepped forward. "I'm Canedromon, I was formly Huyate from Phoenix Village!"

"**WHAT?**" Inferner gasped along with the other people around him. "That's impo..."

With quick reflexes, Canedromon grabbed Inferner by the neck with his damaged right arm while holding the broken sword in his left. "Silence! You'll be the first to die by a different technique!"

Numemon gasped. "**Inferner!**"

Inferner choked. "_Canedramon... I mean, Canedromon... _**Huyate!** _If you're from Phoenix Village, then how did you survive...? If you were organic once, then maybe you can tell us where you've been for the last the last 12 years!_"

Canedromon scoffed. "You're just delaying your fate... I will tell you... in the afterlife!" He raised the sword in the air. "Enjoy the eternal peace..."

"Don't you dare!" Called a voice. Canedromon whirled around to see Pajiramon standing with Antylamon, Kumbhiramon and the male Jolteon. She held up her crossbow and narrowed her eyes. "Release him or you'll regret it!"

Canedromon snarled. "At last! I've found you... Pajiramon, the Sheep Deva! Antylamon, the Rabbit Deva! And Kumbhiramon, the Rat Deva! I'll destroy you and avenge my loss!"

Kumbhiramon blinked. "What is he talking about...?"

Numemon shuddered. "He's talking about Phoenix Village! His name is Huyate and he came from Phoenix Village!"

Antylamon gasped. "**WHAT?** That's impossible! Anzu Vulpina and Velene are the only known survivors from the village! How did you survive the attack?"

Pajiramon narrowed her eyes. "More importantly, how did you become something like this...?"

"I was saved! And I'll get my revenge!" Canedromon yelled out. "Revenge on the Devas for destroying my village and killing the people I loved!"

Kumbhiramon shook his head. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Listen, Huyate! It wasn't our fault! Six other Devas betrayed us all and killed all those innocent people! Believe us, we would have stopped them if we knew about it!"

"You were working for them! You were helping those Devas that attacked my village and the Holy Cathedral!" Canedromon yelled out in anger. "And because of that, I've lost my wife, I've lost my parents... **I'VE LOST EVERYONE!**" He glanced at his body. "I've lost my life... I am no longer Huyate, I am Canedromon... and I'll destroy the Devas!"

Kumbhiramon sweatdropped. "O...K... That didn't work... I think he's gone insane..."

"No wonder... just look at him!" Antylamon said. "He's a cyborg! He must have lost control of his mind when those things were fit onto his body."

Pajiramon lowered her crossbow and sighed. At first, she was going to kill Canedromon before he could do any more damage, but now that she knew who he really was, she hesitated. "How could this happen? How did we miss this?" She glanced at Antylamon. "Daemon's forces must have done this... must have turned him into an insane robot... and we never knew this for 12 years!"

Antylamon nodded. "That's correct... I just wonder where Huyate was hidden for all these years. Can't be the castle, it was destroyed when ChaosGallantmon deflected Aldamon's attack... Every single room was destroyed when the castle fell down."

Pajiramon gasped. "Above, you mean! But, what about below...? We need to check the castle out!"

"**AFTER** we deal with **HIM!**" Kumbhiramon shouted.

Canedromon snarled as he held Inferner in front of him, right in Pajiramon's line of fire. "Go on... do it! Attack! You'll set him free as well!"

Numemon gasped. "Hey! That's not fair!"

Inferner choked. "_I think he gave up on fairness when he learned what happened to his village..._"

Canedromon held the broken sword back. "All right... enough with the talking! Now is the time to set you free!"

"_And I don't think you mean that you're going to let me go._" Inferner gasped.

Antylamon snarled. "Hayute, don't! If you kill him in cold blood, you'll be like the Devas that attacked your village!"

Canedromon scoffed. "Oh, that's rich!"

"I'm not like the other Devas who turned their backs on life!" Antylamon said. "The others and I respect life! We helped the Legendary Warriors fight off Daemon's forces! Makuramon wanted us dead! Do you really think **THAT'S** working together?"

Canedromon narrowed his eye. "That's enough!" He prepared to stab Inferner in the chest. "**DIE!**"

Everyone gasped. "**INFERNER! NO!**" Numemon screamed.

Inferner closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "_Looks like this is it... I'll see you soon, Galota..._"

"**HOLD IT!**" Called a voice. Canedromon could feel a hand grabbing his wrist. He whirled around to see a fusion of an angel and a female humanoid dragon floating behind him. She wore Amazon-like armour with dragon-shaped angel wings. She held a staff the Crest of Hope embedded in the top. She narrowed her eyes. "I'll not let you go through with this!"

Canedromon was shocked. "Wh... Who are you?"

Pajiramon sighed in relief. "Angedramon... you made it in the nick of time..."

000**_DIGIMON INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Angedramon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Angel Dragon Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Empyrean Destroyer, Hopeful Light, Holy Apocalypse_

_A dragon fused with the power of hope and light! She will never give mercy to those who sell their souls to evil!_

0000000000000000000000000

"Now... how shall I say this nicely?" Angedramon said before she slammed her staff into Canedromon's gut. "**LET HIM GO!**"

Canedromon cried out in pain, releasing his grasp on Inferner. He groaned as he fell on his butt, rubbing his neck. "Thanks... I'm glad you're on our side..."

Angedramon smiled. "You're welcome..." She glared at Canedromon. "I regret that we couldn't save you, Huyate..."

Canedromon rubbed his stomach, glancing at Angedramon in shock. "H...How did you know who I once was...?"

Landing beside Angedramon was a familiar Digimon. He was a humanoid, orange dinosaur with a helmet covering his entire face, wearing armour across his chest, legs and hips while wielding a pair of Dramon-Destroyer claws on his arms. "Allow me to explain that, Huyate."

Antylamon smiled. "**WarGreymon!**"

Numemon cheered. "All right! Two Mega Digimon! They got him trapped!"

"Explain what? Tell me!" Canedromon snapped.

WarGreymon sighed. "With the support of the souls from Phoenix Village, Granasmon has revived Anzu Vulpina, Isono Vulpina and Telene Vulpina to life."

Kumbhiramon's jaw dropped. "He did what? Why would he do that?"

"He has his reasons..." Angedramon said before looking back at Canedromon. "Listen to me, Huyate... if you're still in there. You must calm your rage! We can help you!"

Canedromon snarled as he swung the broken sword towards Angedramon. "**SILENCE! I'LL COMPLETE MY MISSION! I WILL!**"

Angedramon blocked the sword with her staff. "Enough, Huyate!"

Snarling, Canedromon stepped back and fired a dark flame from his blaster. "**HEAT BLAST!**"

Angedramon leapt into the air, letting the flames sail underneath her. Numemon blinked. "Hang on a minute... he's using his blaster! Didn't you destroy it, Inferner?"

Getting up, Inferner glanced at the blaster on Canedromon's arm. The weapon was the same as the previous one, except it was red now. "I did... he must have switched it... Lucky for us, it isn't his ice-killing attack."

WarGreymon moved his arms around, simply sweeping the flames away to nothingness. "No... however, if we don't stop him firing another blast of his heat attack, he'll burn up Pajira Town! Angedramon, you have to knock him senseless!"

Angedramon nodded. "OK! I'll do my best..." She unleashed a bolt of light green energy from her staff towards Canedromon. "**EMPYREAN DESTROYER!**"

The attack struck Canedromon in the chest, knocking him to the ground. "**ARGH! STAY OUT MY WAY!**" He fired another flame burst towards Angedramon. "**HEAT BLAST!**"

Angedramon threw another bolt of light green energy. "**EMPYREAN DESTROYER!**"

Canedromon's eye widened in shock. The Empyrean Destroyer simply went through his attack and pierced his blaster. He howled in pain as the weapon blew up. "**ARGH! NO!**"

A male Lugia cheered. "She did it! She destroyed his blaster!"

Antylamon nodded. "With both Death Kori and Heat Blast destroyed, Canedromon is helpless!"

Kumbhiramon shook his head. "No way! Usually, Digimon have more than two attacks! I'll bet he has a third attack that doesn't require a blaster!"

"Negative... I only have two attacks!" Canedromon snapped.

Kumbhiramon facefaulted. "OK... Forget it... he's helpless..."

Snarling, Canedromon glared at WarGreymon. "I'll never surrender! I'll keep on fighting until we're all free!"

WarGreymon shook his head sadly. "Listen to yourself... you're hurting innocent people just so you can get your revenge. Don't you have a heart...?"

"My heart was lost when those Devas destroyed my home! Killed my family and friends!" Canedromon snarled. "I want revenge! I want justice! **I WANT... I WANT... I WANT...**"

"Peace...?" Came a voice. Canedromon whirled around and gasped. It was Anzu. "You want to rest in peace, don't you?"

Canedromon stepped back in shock. "A...Anzu...? Anzu, is that you?"

Numemon's jaw dropped... only a few meters though. "No way... Anzu Vulpina? She's alive?"

Inferner sweatdropped. "Didn't you hear, idiot? Granasmon brought her and her family back to life!"

Canedromon stepped forward. "Anzu... if you were revived... what about Elec and my parents?"

Anzu shook her head. "No, Huyate... No. Lord Granasmon only brought me, Isono and Telene back to life..."

"Why...? Why...? **WHY?**" Canedromon asked in fury.

Anzu sighed. "Because my daughter is in danger. Granasmon was talked into letting us become alive once more so we could live our lives with Velene and her newfound family..."

Canedromon shook with fury. "And Elec? Why didn't Granasmon bring Elec back to life?"

"Because she is waiting for your return in the afterlife..." Anzu whispered. "Huyate, please stop this. This isn't right..."

Canedromon shook his head in anger. "Shut up... Shut up... **SHUT UP!**" He threw the broken sword towards Anzu. "**SHUT UP!**"

Pajiramon gasped. "Huyate, no!"

"**WATCH OUT!**" Angedramon called out.

_"**FOX FIRE!**"_

_"**OURAGAN GEL!**"_

A blast of blue flames and a swirling vortex of white snow flew past Anzu, hitting the broken sword and shattering it into smaller pieces. Anzu sighed, she had feeling that he would go mad. "Huyate... enough."

Canedromon took a step back. "Wha...? What...?"

A male Ninetales ran over to Anzu, looking concerned. "Anzu, are you okay?"

Anzu smiled. "Yes, I am, Isono..."

A young Growlithe anthro which happened to be Growly walked over to Anzu with a black and white Garurumon. "I see why you had me and Eva prepare for this..."

Anzu nodded. "That's right, Growly. Thank you, BlackGarurumon."

BlackGarurumon blushed. "Aww... it was nothing..."

000_**DIGIMON**_ **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _BlackGarurumon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Animal Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Fox Fire, Body Blow, Freeze Fang_

_Digivolved form of BlackGabumon. Known as the Black Wolf, he is extremely cunning and runs very fast._

000000000000000000000000

WarGreymon sighed. "That was very dangerous... you could have gotten killed..."

Inferner nodded. "I know that feeling!"

Anzu closed her eyes. "Yes, I agree. It was very foolish of me to stand up to Huyate, but I had to see if Huyate was still in there. And he is... sort of."

A young Eevee anthro which was Eva walked up to Anzu. "Don't worry, Miss Vulpina. We understand."

"That's right!" Chimed a female voice. A red husky-like Digimon about the same size as BlackGarurumon with an enlarge blue-diamond engagement ring around her tail padded over. "And we're going to help you save your friend!"

Kumbhiramon blinked. "That's a new Digimon..."

Pajiramon rubbed her chin. "I think I've heard of that Digimon... she is known as SiberEnrouemon."

Kumbhiramon sweatdropped. "SiberEnrouemon...? What does that mean...?"

Antylamon giggled. "Siber is short for Siberian while Enroue is French for Husky."

"So... why didn't she call herself Huskymon?" Kumbhiramon asked.

Pajiramon sighed. "Please, don't tell me you're** THIS** dense..."

Kumbhiramon laughed sheepishly. "Heheheh... sorry..."

000**_DIGIMON_** _**INFORMATION**_000

**NAME:** _SiberEnrouemon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Animal Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Ouragan Gel_ (**Hurricane Freeze**), _Coup Vert_ (**Emerald Stab**), _Milou Lueur_ (**Snowy Glare**)

_FrauLabramon's Champion form. Known as the Graceful Snow Dog, her heart is pure and she will protect the innocent with her life._

0000000000000000000000000

"Whoohoo! With two Champions and two Mega Digimon, he's history!" Numemon said.

Inferner glanced at Numemon. "What about you? You're a Champion as well..."

"Erm... look at me..." Numemon muttered.

Inferner sweatdropped. "Point..."

Canedromon snarled. "Never mind... at least I've freed countless victims from their eternal pain! I've done part of my duty, so I'll finish it off by destroying the Devas!"

Eva frowned. "First off, you're never gonna destroy Pajiramon or the others just so you can furfill your sick revenge!"

"Second of all, you're wrong about the people you killed!" Growly added.

Canedromon looked confused. "Wha...? What are you saying...?"

"Simple! Look at me!" Called a voice.Canedromon turned around gasped. Uma came out of nowhere and stepped beside SiberEnrouemon. With her was Ozean. She smirked. "Hello, sir... remember me?"

Canedromon was in shock. "I...It's you! I've... I've froze you! Before coming here!"

Ozean nodded. "True... you did freeze her, but it turns out the ice just puts your victims in a trance-like coma. They wake up once the ice around their heads is gone."

The male Lugia blinked. "So... anyone frozen by his attacks isn't dead?" He glanced at the frozen female Mightyena. "Well, she was having problems getting to sleep at night..."

The male Jolteon narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that?"

"She told us! You would know that as well, you were with me!" The male Lugia snapped.

The male Jolteon sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... fancy that..."

Inferner stood up in shock. "They're not dead...? They're not dead...?" He smiled. "Then, my wife and kids are alive? They're alive?"

Anzu nodded. "Yes... just asleep."

Eva grinned. "We left Panzerdramon and Sundramon in Vajra Town so Sundramon could free the people from their icy prison. They'll be joining us when they're done."

"We just need to help him first!" Isono said.

Pajiramon shook her head. "Face it, Huyate. You're not a murderer, Daemon just built you to freeze people into a trance!"

"What are you talking about?" Kumbhiramon asked.

"I figured it all out!" Pajiramon said. "If Huyate was released from Daemon's castle, then his ice attack was programmed to freeze people into a trance, thus allowing Daemon's minions to drag them back into the castle for Valmarmon to reprogam their minds!"

Kumbhiramon blinked. "How did you figure that one out?

Antylamon giggled. "She's really smart, that's why. Remember, she did score higher than you on all her tests."

"Don't remind me..." Kumbhiramon muttered.

"So, if Huyate was in Daemon's castle, why wasn't he destroyed when the castle fell down...?" BlackGarurumon asked.

SiberEnrouemon narrowed her eyes. "Not every room was destroyed... there could be a room underneath the castle that hasn't caved in..."

BlackGarurumon looked confused. "If that's true... how did he break free?"

Canedromon glanced around, gritting his teeth. "If I'm going to die, then I'll die fighting!"

"With what?" Growly asked. "Your blasters are busted and your sword is a pool of melted metal!"

"I've got my fists!" Canedromon roared as he turned his attention to WarGreymon. "I'll fight you first!"

WarGreymon sighed. "Miss Vulpina, does he always act like this...?"

Anzu shook her head. "No... he really has changed... if I only knew what had happened to him..."

"Allow me to find out!" Roared a new voice. Before Canedromon couldreact, wires shot out of nowhere and stuck him in the back. Everyone turned around to see a Garurumon wearing metallic armour hovering in the air with Zera on his back. "Got him!"

Eva grinned. "**MetalGarurumon!**"

Appearing beside Eva was Alakazam, looking pleased with himself. "Correct, Eva. We brought MetalGarurumon here so he could use his systems to look through Canedromon's memory banks."

"He can do that?" Growly asked.

"Sure... he's a Machine Digimon, why shouldn't he?" Alakazam asked.

Growly sweatdropped. "Erm... point...?"

As MetalGarurumon slowly landed, Zera glanced at WarGreymon. "Listen to me, WarGreymon! You and Angedramon hold Huyate down while MetalGarurumon scans through his mind!"

WarGreymon nodded. "All right!" He dashed forward and grabbed Canedromon's right arm while he was still stunned. "Here's one!"

"And here's the other!" Angedramon added, grabbing Canedromon's other arm tightly.

Canedromon gasped. "Hey! Let go!"

"This will only take a sec..." MetalGarurumon muttered before his eyes glowed along with Canedromon's.

Zera got off MetalGarurumon's back and smiled. "I'm sorry I was late. We had to make sure that Huyate wasn't aware of a third Mega Digimon..."

Eva nodded. "No worries, Your Holiness."

Uma smiled. "Now we can get to the bottom of who started this trouble in the first place!"

Inferner sweatdropped as he glanced at Numemon, who was giving off a disturbing smile. "Erm... what are you doing...?"

"We have four Ultimates, three Megas, two Champions..." Numemon said.

Inferner sighed. "Break into a song and I'll kill you... besides, **YOU'RE** a Champion as well!"

Numemon blinked. "Oh yeah... well, seeing as we've got Champion, Ultimate and Mega Digimon around... just add a Rookie Digimon and we have the full set! Yahoo!"

Inferner facefaulted. "And I thought Canedromon was crazy..."

A couple of moments later, MetalGarurumon gasped. "Oh no..."

The wires on Canedromon's back came off, allowing the cyborg Arcanine to fall to the ground. Zera glanced at MetalGarurumon with a worried look. "What is it? Tell me..."

"Your Holiness, they've returned!" MetalGarurumon said, narrowing his eyes. "LadyDevimon and her posse have returned!"

Everyone gasped. Pajiramon narrowed her eyes. "**WHAT?** They have the nerve to return after what they pulled with the kidnapping! Where are they? What are they doing here?"

MetalGarurumon glanced at Pajiramon. "I don't know... Canedromon's memory looks dusty, some kind of lab. Seems that there is a hidden lab underneath Daemon's castle!"

Kumbhiramon sighed. "Great... she was right. Now she's gonna brag about it all week..."

Pajiramon fumed. "What are you talking about? I don't have a huge ego!"

"Yet!" Kumbhiramon muttered.

MetalGarurumon glanced at Zera. "Your Holiness, they're not alone! They've joined with a Fugamon, a Sealsdramon, a demon-like Vulpix and a Guilmon that is black instead of red!"

BlackGarurumon glanced at SiberEnrouemon. "What shall we name this Digimon...?"

"Oh... give me a second... let me think..." SiberEnrouemon muttered, rolling her eyes. "How about... BlackGuilmon...?"

BlackGarurumon blushed. "Yeah... that's original..."

"_Anzu..._" Came a weak whisper. Everyone glanced at Canedromon, whom was looking much less powerful now. "_Anzu... I'm sorry..._"

Anzu gasped. "H...Huyate...?"

Ozean blinked. "Wha... What's going on?"

Isono glanced at MetalGarurumon. "Did you do something while you were scanning through his mind?"

MetalGarurumon nodded. "Yes... half of his mind was reprogrammed into a loyal android for Daemon and Valmarmon. Somehow, it left him half Canedromon and half Huyate... I just deleted the Canedromon half, so it must have left his real mind shattered somehow..."

Anzu kneeled beside Canedromon, placing her paw on his face. "Huyate... is it really you...?"

"_Anzu... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for what I've done..._" Huyate whispered, a tear falling from his left eye. "_I've been turned into a monster..._"

Isono kneeled beside Huyate, sighing. "And I'm sorry too, Huyate... for what has happened to you. Instead of getting peace, Daemon just kept on torturing innocent lives... including the dead..."

"Dead... that's what Granasmon meant!" Anzu gasped. "_**Huyate is still on Silesia, but no longer alive!**_"

Huyate sighed. "_I'm dead... I'm actually dead, aren't I...?_" He smiled slightly. "_Well then... you know what you have to do... no one should die... no one has the right to decide who should live or not... the only ones to make that choices is themselves... I lost that because of..._" He closed his eyes. "_The only one who should be free... is me._"

Anzu nodded. "Yes, that's right..." She sighed. "You'll be in peace, my friend..."

"Do you really think you should do that?" Kumbhiramon asked.

Angedramon nodded. "Of course. If we leave him like that, he'll just continue to suffer. We can't let that happen... I know it's a difficult choice, but we have to do it..."

Eva closed her eyes. "I wonder if that's how Takuya felt when I was possessed by Valmarmon's Eye..."

MetalGarurumon walked over to Huyate and placed the wires into his back again. "All right... I'll set Huyate free... Free from Daemon's legacy. It's over."

"_Thank you..._" Huyate whispered. "_Goodbye, my friends... I wish you luck..._" He closed his eyes and went still.

A tear fell out of Anzu's eyes. "Sayanora, Huyate. I hope you and Elec will find happiness again..."

Sighing, WarGreymon glanced at Zera. "Your Holiness, I'm deeply sorry for bringing this up straight away, but we have a task to do. We must check the castle out right now! Even if LadyDevimon isn't there, we still need to check out the lab where Huyate was once held at."

Zera nodded. "Yes, I agree." He glanced at Alakazam. "I want you to take Huyate's body back to Holy Cathedral and give him a proper burial."

"OK! What about the metal implants?" Alakazam asked. "Shall we remove them?"

Zera shook his head. "No... I fear they're now a part of him..."

Alakazam sighed. "All right...I understand."

Eva leapt upon SiberEnrouemon's back, narrowing her eyes. "Let's go! The sooner we get to the castle, the sooner we can avenge Huyate!"

Anzu nodded as she joined Eva on her Digimon's back. "I agree! Let's go!"

Growly sweatdropped as he climbed up on BlackGarurumon's back. "Gee... Miss Vulpina is strongheaded like Eva..."

"That's one of the important things that you must know about women!" Isono said, climbing up on BlackGarurumon's back. "Strongheaded women are a dangerous force."

BlackGarurumon sighed. "A force that even Valmarmon might have trouble with...?"

Isono sweatdropped. "OK... It's not that dangerous..."

Zera climbed onto MetalGarurumon's back. "WarGreymon, Angedramon! I want you two to come with us!" He glanced at Pajiramon. "When Panzerdramon and Sundramon arrive, please explain to them what has happened. Panzerdramon can join us while Sundramon frees the remaining people that were frozen by Canedromon's attack!"

Pajiramon nodded. "Understood!"

Ozean sighed as he stepped forward with Uma. "Forgive us, Your Holiness... but Uma and I want to go back with Alakazam."

Uma nodded. "Yeah... I'm feeling a bit confused right now..."

Zera nodded. "I understand. You may return to the Cathedral."

Ozean bowed. "Thank you..."

Eva glanced around. "All right! Let's get going! Go, SiberEnrouemon! Go!"

"Right away, Eva!" SiberEnrouemon said, running through the town with Eva and Anzu on her back.

"Hey! Wait for me!" BlackGarurumon called out with Growly and Isono on his back as he chased after SiberEnrouemon.

MetalGarurumon hovered in the air. "Payback time for Huyate!" He flew off with WarGreymon and Angedramon behind him.

Alakazam, Uma and Ozean walked over to Huyate's body. Alakazam glanced around. "Ready?"

Ozean nodded. "Ready..."

"I'm... ready..." Uma whispered.

"OK! Here we go!" Alakazam said, his eyes flashing.

Numemon blinked when Alakazam, Uma and Ozean vanished with Huyate's body. "Hey! Did I miss something?"

"Wouldn't be the first time you did..." Inferner muttered. "Although... that Eevee girl... she reminds me of someone..." He gasped. "SiberEnrouemon called her Eva... could it be...?"

Numemon sobbed. "Anyway, I love a happy ending..."

Inferner facefaulted. "Oh well, now that Vard is still alive, he can put up with you again... that's good..."

Antylamon looked mad. "LadyDevimon... after what she and her posse pulled a couple of weeks ago, I never thought they would show up again!"

Kumbhiramon frowned. "I wonder why they came back... for Huyate?"

Pajiramon shook her head. "No... I fear they're searching for something else... but what they're searching for, I don't know. Whatever it is, it can't be good..."

000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon yawned as he streched his body. "Ah... that felt good... You know, letting out all that anger was a good way to release all the frustration I've been holding in since my defeat at the hands of Gallantmon Shining Mode. I feel much better..."

His exhausted comrades lay nearby in a big pile. Rubbing her temples, LadyDevimon sighed. "I'm so happy for you..."

ShadowGrumblemon gasped for air. "I'm pretty amazed we weren't hurt by his newfound pencil attack... I thought he was going to do something horrible to us with that large pencil..."

"I'm still wondering where he got it from..." ShadowRanamon muttered. "I never knew this lab was so big... I think we ran around it once or twice..."

MarineDevimon groaned. "Nearly 500 times... but who's counting...?"

"You are!" Canntoisemon said, sighing.

LadyDevimon glanced at Canntoisemon. "You know, for a large Digimon like yourself, you can certainly run pretty quickly..."

Canntoisemon grinned. "Well, I was motivated to run pretty quickly..."

"Yeah... having a black reptile chasing after you with a large pencil certainly can get a large metal Blastoise moving..." LadyDevimon muttered. "Where's the pencil now? In the sharpener?"

ShadowRanamon shook her head. "Nope... he put it way... somewhere."

ShadowGrumblemon sighed. "Well... he'll bring it out again next time he loses it. We must make sure he doesn't go mad again."

SkullSatamon entered the room with Fugamon. "Hello, everyone."

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "What took you...?"

"BlackGuilmon, I have a wonderful idea that you might like to hear!" SkullSatamon said, grinning. "It's so brilliant, it's foolproof!"

LadyDevimon sighed. "Is it SkullSatamon-proof...?"

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "What is it...?"

SkullSatamon was still grinning. "All right. Currently, there are tons and tons of Pokemon anthros living on this planet, right? Why not use a device to make them loyal to Lucemon-sama?"

BlackGuilmon stroked his chin. "Hmm..."

"Where did you get this idea from?" Canntoisemon asked.

Fugamon chuckled. "Got it off a _Road Rovers_ fan story."

Canntoisemon facefaulted. ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "With that weight, it's a wonder why the floor isn't smashed to pieces..."

ShadowGrumblemon rolled his eyes. "The floor is made out of steel..."

ShadowRanamon slapped her head. "**GAH!** I need more sleep..."

BlackGuilmon rubbed his head. "What are _Road Rovers_...?"

MarineDevimon rubbed his head. "It's a canine-anthro cartoon series made by Warner Brothers back in 1996. After 13 episodes, they cancelled it even though it was kind of popular."

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "How the hell did you know about that?"

"SkullSatamon told me, that's why!" MarineDevimon snapped. "Plus, he reads fan stories about those mutts... including a fan-made group called the Stayers that works with the Rovers..."

ShadowGrumblemon grabbed MarineDevimon by the arm. "Hang on a minute! He **READS** _Road Rover_ fan stories? I thought you said he can't read! It just doesn't make any sense to me at all!"

MarineDevimon frowned. "Since when does SkullSatamon make sense?"

ShadowGrumblemon facefaulted. "That's a good point, actually..."

Shaking his head, Canntoisemon stood up. "All right, SkullSatamon. Where is it?"

"Where is what?" SkullSatamon asked.

Canntoisemon snarled. "The device that will turn Pokemon into loyal warriors!"

"There isn't one. I was just making a suggestion so BlackGuilmon could invent it!" SkullSatamon said happily. "Why? Is there a good chance we'll bump into the Road Rovers?"

MarineDevimon put on a nightcap, brought out a candle and a cup of cocoa before walking out of the room. "Good night..."

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Where did he get that stuff from?"

"Don't you get tired of asking that question all the time...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Very much so, yes..."

Dark Fox walked out of the same room where MarineDevimon just entered, looking very confused. "What the hell is MarineDevimon doing?"

LadyDevimon sighed. "Fancy dress... he's going as the Digimon who is very tired of useless ramblings from SkullSatamon..."

"He doesn't need to dress up like that, he's already tired of him just like all of us!" Dark Fox muttered before she glanced at BlackGuilmon. "We've got a situation."

"A good one or a bad one?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Dark Fox sighed. "A bad one... a very bad one. Canedromon is dead."

Canntoisemon raised an eyebrow. "And that's bad because...?"

Dark Fox glared at Canntoisemon. "They found out who Canedromon really is and thanks to MetalGarurumon of the Great Machine Digimon, they know we're here!"

LadyDevimon gasped. "**WHAT?** That means they're heading this way..."

Dark Fox nodded. "Correct! Madoudramon wants us to come to the other room for a quick decision of what to do next!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Very well... we'd better be quick. It won't be long until they arrive at the castle and look for us..."

As soon as BlackGuilmon's group arrived in the other room, Madoudramon handed the shrunken Keyfinder to Sealsdramon. "Hold onto this and make sure you don't lose it!"

Sealsdramon nodded. "Sir! Yes, sir!"

"All right, Madoudramon! What's the plan now?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Canntoisemon poked a sleeping MarineDevimon in the side. "Wake up, you moron! We've got trouble!"

MarineDevimon woke up with a startled cry. "**WHARGH!**"

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Oh brother..."

Chuckling, Madoudramon picked up a container and handed it to the six Commandramon. "Hold this... make sure it gets back to the camp safely..."

The Commandramon nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"What's in there...?" LadyDevimon asked.

Madoudramon walked over to a table. "Don't you remember...? It contains jars of leftover data from the three defeated Shadow Warriors, the data of the five Beast powers of the Shadow Warriors as well as the data of Arukenimon and Mummymon."

ShadowGrumblemon scratched his head. "That looks like a food container. Are you sure it's not SkullSatamon's daily ration of cheeseburgers...?"

LadyDevimon nodded. "He usually have has his daily rations one or two hundred times a day..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "How many did I eat today?"

MarineDevimon sighed. "Don't worry... you ate about 700 cheeseburgers today..."

"A new record!" SkullSatamon said happily.

Madoudramon chuckled. "No, it's not..." He glanced at BlackGuilmon. "I'll be taking the four DarkKnightmon with me to battle. This fight will be very interesting."

"Why?" Fugamon asked.

Sealsdramon sighed. "Heading towards this castle are WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Angedramon. Also, a BlackGarurumon and a new Digimon known as SiberEnrouemon are with them. While Madoudramon-sama and the DarkKnightmon deal with them, we'll make our escape!"

Dark Fox nodded. "And we have to get away fast! With WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon together, they will DNA Digivolve together to summon up a Royal Knight!"

"All right... we'll do it!" BlackGuilmon said. "Go into battle, Madoudramon!"

Chuckling, Madoudramon snapped his finger. With a flash, his sword and shield appeared in his hands and he walked away. "I shall... And believe me, this victory shall be mine..."

BlackGuilmon brought out the device that Madoudramon gave to him on Tuesday night. "All right..." He pressed the button and a portal opened up. "It's time to go home..."

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Finally..."

SkullSatamon walked through the portal with a large bag over his shoulder. "Hi-ho, hi-ho, cheeseburger here I go!"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Are cheeseburgers in that bag...?"

Fugamon shook his head. "Nope... those are the spy equipment and plans for the disguise machine."

"**PLANS FOR WHAT?**" ShadowRanamon yelled out. "**NO! NO!**" She chased through the portal after SkullSatamon. "**HALT! GET RID OF THOSE PLANS, YOU IDIOT! COME BACK HERE!**"

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "I hope Madoudramon's plans are worth it..."

"So do I..." Canntoisemon muttered.

Everyone was through the portal except BlackGuilmon, whom grinned as he glanced around the lab. "Adios, Silesia! The next time we come back, you'll be at our mercy!" He laughed as he leapt through the portal, which closed behind him.

BlackGuilmon and his group have completed their mission... but was it worth it?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are they okay?" Anzu asked as she got off SiberEnrouemon's back.

The group had arrived near the ruins of Daemon's castle. They came to a stop when they saw Berus the Cerberumon, Inferno the InfernoInumon and the small pack of Garurumon and BlackGarurumon frozen in a trance. Zera carefully looked over Berus and nodded. "Yes. They're fine. They must have been attacked by Huyate when he was insane..."

MetalGarurumon nodded. "That's right. Huyate used a teleporter device to transport himself into different areas."

Eva frowned. "That would explain how he came from Howling Mountain to Wailord Town and and back in under a day. It took Takuya and his friends nearly a week or two to get from Blastoise City Port to Howling Mountain."

"I agree... however, they had to stop at some places to stock up on supplies. Plus, they had to cross the Granascliffs!" Said a voice. Eva turned around to see a humanoid brown dragon with massive wings spread across his back and a horned helmet on his head. "By going through tough challenges, the legend of the Spirit Digidestined became much greater than the legends of the Digimon Tamers and Azulongmon's Digidestined."

BlackGarurumon blinked. "What is he talking about...?"

SiberEnrouemon sighed. "Don't mind him, he's just a clueless idiot." She glanced at BlackGarurumon. "This is Divinemon, Panzerdramon's brother. He's currently living in Canine Village and one of the strongest Digimon around."

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Divinemon_

**LEVEL:** _Rookie_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Holy Dragon Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Homing Lasers, Laser Storm_

_A rare Digimon with unique powers. He is loyal to his friends and his Digivolutions will unlock amazing power._

0000000000000000000000000

Divinemon walked up to Zera. "I've bumped into Panzerdramon and Sundramon. They're making their way to Pajira Town as we speak. They've explained to me what has happened."

Zera nodded. "Yes, well... you don't have to worry about Canedromon. He is resting in peace now..."

"Panzerdramon and Sundramon don't know where we currently are at the moment. How did you find us?" Angedramon asked.

Divinemon sighed. "Due to the fact that Chatsuramon is in the Tamer's realm, no one is around to take care of Canine Village. However, Pajiramon has made me temporary leader of the village for the interim."

Growly raised an eyebrow. "Really...? But, you're a dragon..."

Divinemon smirked. "Yeah... that's what Berus and Inferno said. But since neither of them had common sense, Pajiramon had no choice but to pick me."

Eva stroked her chin. "Yeah... I have heard that these two lack senses because they butt heads a lot."

"Correct. As soon as I took up Chatsuramon's position, I continued his daily plans. Like, for example, having some canine Digimon guard certain areas. And guess which single area needed to be guarded the most?" Divinemon asked, glancing at the ruined castle. "I've set Berus and Inferno to guard the castle with some Digimon. However, I didn't mean that they could take an entire pack of Garurumon and BlackGarurumon..."

MetalGarurumon chuckled. "Well... I guess they wanted to have tight security."

Isono looked at a Garurumon closely and sweatdropped. "What sort of security is this? They're wearing earplugs!"

Divinemon shrugged. "I'm not surprised... they're getting annoyed by the Seagullmon around here..."

Anzu sweatdropped. "Seagullmon? Good thing Telene isn't here, she hates Seagullmon. They drove her mad when she and Velene were six years old..."

WarGreymon took a step forward towards the castle. "Nevertheless, we must look through that ruined castle! This is why we're here, Divinemon! Canedromon was sealed inside that castle and freed by LadyDevimon and her friends!"

"The same LadyDevimon that worked with Daemon all those years ago?" Divinemon asked. "She came back to kidnap Velene, Inumon, Labramon and Jaguarmon, right? Why are they here again?"

MetalGarurumon shrugged. "I don't know... but we must get into that castle and find them! They have a lot of questions to answer when we confront them!"

_"**TELEPATHIE!**"_

A dark seal appeared in front of the ruined castle and Madoudramon appeared with the four DarkKnightmon. "It's futile to ask them. They're no longer here!"

Everyone was shocked by the sudden arrival of Madoudramon. Angedramon glanced at MetalGarurumon. "This Digimon... he must be working with LadyDevimon and the others! Why didn't you mention a black knight when you looked through Huyate's memories?"

MetalGarurumon narrowed his eyes. "He wasn't there! He must have joined them after Canedromon ran away!"

Eva narrowed her eyes. "So... who are you...?"

Madoudramon took a step forward. "_I am born from the darkness and to the darkness I return... the Dragon Knight **MADOUDRAMON!**_"

BlackGarurumon sweatdropped. "Yeesh... can't you give us a proper introduction...? After what you said, you sounded like something from a Sentai show."

Growly sighed. "I better get information about these Sentai and Power Ranger things that the Digimon are always talking about..."

Divinemon smirked. "Oh, believe me, kid... it's very popular in Earth-like realms..."

SiberEnrouemon took a step back. "Madoudramon...? I've never heard of a Madoudramon..."

"Neither have I!" WarGreymon said, holding his Dramon-Destroyer claws up. "However, I have a feeling that your level is Mega. So, that means me, MetalGarurumon and Angedramon will have to face you if you're thinking of taking us on!"

Isono pointed to the four Digimon with Madoudramon. "And what about those DarkKnightmon? They could help that guy by attacking you throughout the battle!"

Smiling, SiberEnrouemon stepped forward. "Leave that to us! Although we're Champion Digimon, we can Digivolve to Ultimate! Just as long as you and Growly help us, Eva!"

Eva smiled back and nodded. "OK! You've got my support, SiberEnrouemon!"

Growly glanced at his partner. "You've got my support too, BlackGarurumon!"

BlackGarurumon looked really keen. "All right! Let's get this party started!"

Madoudramon nodded. "Very well then..." He held his sword out before him. "DarkKnightmon, **ATTACK!**"

The DarkKnightmon drew their swords and made their way towards SiberEnrouemon and BlackGarurumon. Zera smiled and stood beside with Divinemon. "Let's see if they're up to the challenge..."

"For my first move... **OURAGAN GEL!**" SiberEnrouemon howled, releasing a swirling vortex of white snow that covered two of the DarkKnightmon. She smiled. "I got you!"

"**IT'S A SNOWSTORM!**" A DarkKnightmon cried out.

"In a **DESERT?**" The other DarkKnightmon asked.

The DarkKnightmon closed his eyes, looking sheepish. "Hey... it could happen in the Digital World..."

"It's Silesia, you dolt!" The second DarkKnightmon said before pushing the first one out of the snowy air. "Get out there and slice that mutt's head off!"

The first DarkKnightmon nodded. "All right! I'll kill that bi..."

"**MILOU LUEUR!**" SiberEnrouemon yelled as her eyes glowed white.

The DarkKnightmon froze when he looked into SiberEnrouemon's eyes. "Erm... I can't move!"

The second DarkKnightmon came out of the snowy vortex, gasping in horror. "What? Impossible! What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know..." The DarkKnightmon muttered.

SiberEnrouemon smiled as the blue jewel on the engagement ring around her tail shone. "Allow me to help you..." She swung her tail and stabbed the tip of the jewel into DarkKnightmon's chest hard. "**COUP VERT!**"

The first DarkKnightmon screamed as he burst into data. "**I'M A GONER...!**"

The second DarkKnightmon snarled. "You're good for a Champion... too bad you can't take me down. Your little snow trick will never work on me again!"

"**FOX FIRE!**" BlackGarurumon howled out, unleashing a hot blue flame from his mouth that struck the second DarkKnightmon from behind. He grinned. "What about me?"

The second DarkKnightmon groaned as he tumbled forward. "OK... I'm being outsmarted by canines... how humiliating..."

BlackGarurumon smirked as he energizes the feather-like hairs on his back before leaping into a rapid spin and crashed into DarkKnightmon. "And for an added bonus... **BODY BLOW!**"

"**ARGH!**" Yelled the second DarkKnightmon before he crashed into something sharp. "**OH NO!**"

"**COUP VERT!**" SiberEnrouemon called out as she slammed the jewel on her tail into the second DarkKnightmon's chest.

"**Curse you all!**" The second DarkKnightmon called out as he burst into data.

Anzu smiled. "Wow! That was amazing teamwork!"

Eva nodded. "Yep! They may look like they hate each other, but they do put their differences aside in battle."

Growly brought out his D-Arc. "We better get ready, Eva! Looks like the other two DarkKnightmon aren't rushing into battle!"

The two remaining DarkKnightmon held up their swords and unleashed a powerful blast of electrical energy. "**DONNER SLASH!**"

As SiberEnrouemon and BlackGarurumon leapt out of the way, Isono blinked. "Donner Slash? I thought the only attacks that DarkKnightmon know are Beserker Knife and Armour Sword..."

Zera nodded. "True... however, Digimon can have a third attack. Knightmon's attacks are Beserker Sword, Electric Slash and Armour Knife. Donner Slash is DarkKnightmon's version of Electric Slash. Donner is German for Electric."

Divinemon frowned. "Yes... plus, it's their primary attack." He glanced at Eva and Growly. "They can't get in close with those DarkKnightmon unleashing their electrical attack. Time to show us what their Ultimate forms are!"

Growly grinned as he pressed a button on his D-Arc. "You got it! BlackGarurumon, go for it!"

"All right! Here I go!" BlackGarurumon howled out as his body glowed.

SiberEnrouemon rolled her eyes, but smiled. "What a kid..."

"_BlackGarurumon Ultra Digivolve to..._" His body went through a huge transformation into what looked like WereGarurumon, only his colors were reversed, his fur black with white stripes instead of the other way around. He howled as he completed his Digivolution. " _**SHADOWWEREGARURUMON...!**_"

000_**DIGIMON**_ **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _ShadowWereGarurumon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Animal Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Shadow Claw, Full Moon Kick_

_Fully evolved form of BlackGabumon. Although he's bipedal and his speed is lower than his BlackGarurumon form, he has greater attack and defensive strength as well as higher intelligence, which allows him to learn strategies._

0000000000000000000000000

Eva smiled. "Well, I kinda knew he would Digivolve into a viral version of WereGarurumon. It's his natural evolution..."

Growly sighed. "Yeah... okay, smart girl."

Eva giggled and kissed Growly on the cheek. "Glad you owned up that I'm smart."

"Well, I'm trying to make sure I don't get in your bad books..." Growly muttered.

"**DONNER SLASH!**" The DarkKnightmon cried, unleashing an electrical blast from their swords.

ShadowWereGarurumon grinned as he rushed forward. "Hey, enough with the slashing and let's get on with the bashing!" He crashed into the left DarkKnightmon and pushed him into the sand. "There we go!"

SiberEnrouemon leapt up. "Eva! It's time!"

With a nod, Eva pressed a button on her D-Arc. "Here we go..."

"_SiberEnrouemon Ultra Digivolve to..._" SiberEnrouemon's body started to glow. Her husky apperance was changed into a golden red-furred Irish Setter, now humanoid with a headband wrapped around her forehead, wearing a red ninja suit, with shurikens strapped to her wrists, three-pronged daggers (_sai_) strapped to her belt, black opened-toed shoes and a long samurai-sword. The engagement ring was now at its normal size, located on the ring finger of her left paw. She landed on the ground and howled. " _**NINCANEMON...!**_"

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Nincanemon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Mystic Animal Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Samuari Cutter, Shuriken Hurricane, Sai Blizzard, Kaze-Mizu-Daichi Force_

_The fully evolved form of FrauLabramon. With extreme speed and cunning, this Digimon will use high-level Ninjustsu to destroy heartless enemies._

(A/N: **_Nin is short for Ninja and Cane is Italian for Dog. Kaze-Mizu-Daichi means Wind-Water-Earth in Japanese._**)

0000000000000000000000000

Divinemon blinked. "Another Digimon with ninja-like skills?"

Zera nodded. "Yes. Nincanemon is known to be a friendly rival to Ninjadramon and Samuridramon. They can even become good allies to fight against evil."

Growly groaned. "Great... my girlfriend's Digimon is much cooler than mine..."

ShadowWereGarurumon fumed as he kicked the DarkKnightmon away. "Take that back, Growly!Or there's going to be some pain!"

"I can vouch for that..." The DarkKnightmon said, groaning.

Eva giggled. "Never mind, Growly." She glanced at her newly evolved Digimon. "All right, Nincanemon! Take down that DarkKnightmon with your skills!"

Nincanemon nodded as she held up her sword. "You got it, Eva..." She rushed towards the last DarkKnightmon and held her sword out. "Have a taste of steel!"

The last DarkKnightmon held up his sword as it clashed against Nincanmon's. "Too bad I'm already made of steel!" With his strength, he forced the samuari blade out of Nincanemon's hands before drawing out a small metallic knife knife from the scabbard on his hip. "Perish! **ARMOUR SWORD!**"

Nincanemon leapt up into the air, escaping the second sword swipe from the DarkKnightmon. "Too bad your brain is metal as well. That's a knife, not a sword..." She drew out one of her daggers and threw it. "And this is a sai! Take a closer look! **SAI BLIZZARD!**"

"What...?" DarkKnightmon asked, confused before gasping. "**OH NO!**"

The dagger glowed and split into two, then four, then six, until there were nearly a thousand of sais hurling towards the DarkKnightmon. He screamed as the sais rained down on him, leaving one still in the air. Nincanemon grabbed the last one and placed it back into her belt. She grinned as she landed softly on her toes. "Did you enjoy that...?"

All the sais that pierced through DarkKnightmon's armour vanished, leaving gaping holes behind. The DarkKnightmon groaned as he tried to raise his sword. "You'll... pay... for that..." He unleashed a weak electric attack. "**DONNER... SLASH...!**"

Nincanemon dashed forward and unsheathed her samuari blade, smiling. "Too bad I don't have cash... will this work?" She raised the sword, blade glowing purple, and sliced the DarkKnightmon in half. "**SAMUARI CUTTER!**"

The DarkKnightmon cried out as he exploded into data. "Long live Lucemon!"

Nincanemon scoffed. "Lucemon? The Legendary Warriors will make sure he'll never rise again to control people's lives with his sick and evil twisted ways!"

Eva nodded. "Got that right!"

ShadowWereGarurumon spun in the air, giving a powerful kick to the last DarkKnightmon and sending him high into the air. "Going up... **FULL MOON KICK!**"

"**ARGH! SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!**" Yelled the last DarkKnightmon in fear as he flew high into the air before falling down again. "**HELP! SOMEBODY CATCH ME! HELP!**"

ShadowWereGarurumon rolled his eyes. "Wimp..." He stood underneath where DarkKnightmon was going to land and when he got closer, the darker werewolf-Digimon punched his claws and knuckle weapons into the evil knight's chest. "**SHADOW CLAW!**"

"_Forgive... me... Madoudramon..._" The last DarkKnightmon whispered before he burst into data.

ShadowWereGarurumon smirked and clapped his hands. "How's that for my first battle?"

"You're great, ShadowWereGarurumon!" Growly said, smiling.

Isono glanced at Zera. "Why didn't the DarkKnightmon leave a Digi-code behind, as well as a Digi-egg?"

Zera stroked his beard. "Simple. They aren't living Digimon. Those DarkKnightmon are more like robots. They were created for the sole purpose for serving their master and committing crimes."

Anzu nodded. "I see... they're totally loyal to the leader, right? How terrible it is not to have a heart..."

Madoudramon chuckled. "ShadowWereGarurumon... Nincanemon... I am deeply impressed with your strength... even though you easily took them down when they weren't at their full power."

ShadowWereGarurumon looked confused. "What...?"

Nincanemon gritted her teeth. "That's right... whenever the DarkKnightmon are created, the creator can make their strength that of a weak Ultimate or a strong Ultimate."

ShadowWereGarurumon blinked. "How do you know that?"

Nincanemon rolled her eyes. "I do my research... unlike you..."

"Oh... but if that's true, then why did he bring weak DarkKnightmon?" ShadowWereGarurumon asked.

"I didn't... BlackGuilmon and his team did!" Madoudramon said.

ShadowWereGarurumon sweatdropped. "BlackGuilmon? Oh, perfect... you were right about that name..."

Giggling, Nincanemon twirled her sword around. "What can I say, women are smarter then men..."

Isono sweatdropped. "I wouldn't go that far..."

"BlackGuilmon was in a bit of a rush... he would have brought four strong DarkKnightmon, but accidently picked up weak ones..." Madoudramon said before chuckling. "Or, should I say, LadyDevimon..."

WarGreymon snarled. "Why was he in a rush? Where is he? What are you planning?"

Madoudramon held his sword out. "Do you really think I'll answer your questions and reveal the plans that Lucemon and I have been working on? I think not..."

Divinemon walked past ShadowWereGarurumon and Nincanemon. "Well, he had a shot..." He glanced at the two Ultimates. "You two... stay with Zera, Anzu, Isono and your partners. Protect them!"

Nincanemon nodded. "OK!"

"What are you going to do?" ShadowWereGarurumon asked.

Divinemon grinned. "I'm going to join in the fight! I'm one of the Digimon who worked with the Legendary Warriors eight years ago and I gained the strength to become Herodramon, and then, my Mega form!"

Nincanemon smiled. "I see. Good luck."

WarGreymon wasn't finished, however. "I've got more questions... did BlackGuilmon and his friends came into this castle to free Canedromon? Why Huyate? Why did he suffer by being turned into a cyborg?** ANSWER ME!**"

Madoudramon slowly shook his head. "That I won't answer... for it'll only take time. And time for me is something I should not waste. I will not stay in Silesia for long, as the next part of our plans must begin shortly. I'm here to show you my power in a honourable battle!"

"Honourable, you say? Don't give me that rubbish!" WarGreymon snarled. "What plans are you thinking of? What madness have you and Lucemon got in store in the Tamer's world? **ANSWER ME!**"

Angedramon walked up to WarGreymon's side. "WarGreymon, calm yourself! No matter what you're going to do, he won't answer your questions! We have to fight him!"

MetalGarurumon nodded. "She's right! We gotta fight and beat the living daylights out of this knight!"

"WarGreymon, why don't we make a little deal?" Madoudramon asked. "If you and your comrades fight and defeat me, I shall tell you anything you want to know."

WarGreymon narrowed his eyes. "And what if you win?"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Then you'll let me go... after all, you'll be tired from the battle. What do you say?"

"Bring it!" WarGreymon snarled.

Angedramon nodded. "Divinemon!"

"You got it!" Divinemon called out before his body was covered in Digi-code. "_Divinemon Warp Digivolve to..._" The coccoon of Digi-code grew along with Divinemon as he became his Champion form of Luzdramon, then his Ultimate form of Herodramon, before transforming into a much bigger humanoid dragon with huge muscles, massive armor around his body, great wings and gloves covering his claws. The left glove had a massive cannon on the top, while the right one had a Dramon-Destroyer claw. He roared with massive power as he reached his most powerful form ever! " _**KYODAIDRAMON...!**_"

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Kyodaidramon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Holy Dragon Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Honou Drago, Dragon Cannon_

_One of Divinemon's most powerful Mega forms. He can summon the legendary Phoenix Dragon to strike down his opponents over and over again until a massive fireball explodes to finish them off!_

0000000000000000000000000

Isono sweatdropped as he looked up into the air. "Erm... how's the weather...?"

Kyodaidramon chuckled. "It looks fine. Thank you for asking."

Madoudramon glanced at WarGreymon. "May I ask a request from you...?"

"What's that?" WarGreymon asked, narrowing his eyes.

Madoudramon glanced from WarGreymon to MetalGarurumon. "Become Omnimon."

Everyone was shocked at this. "**WHAT? YOU WANT US TO BECOME OMNIMON?**" MetalGarurumon asked out loud.

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... I want to fight a strong opponent. The legendary Omnimon will be a perfect challenge for me!"

Zera cringed. "Currently, Omnimon is the strongest Digimon in Silesia with Veemon in the Tamer's realm." He glanced at WarGreymon. "You better do what he says, WarGreymon... I want to see how strong he really is..."

WarGreymon sighed. "Very well, Your Holiness." He glanced at MetalGarurumon. "You ready?"

MetalGarurumon grinned. "Ready as I'll ever be!"

Nincanemon looked worried. "I hope Omnimon is strong enough to defeat this Digimon... currently, his winning record isn't very good. He was seriously injured by Doomsdramon during Valmarmon's revival eight years ago and he was forced to give up his powers to Imperialdramon when Valmarmon Inferno Mode was trying to get into the Spirit Digidestined's realm."

ShadowWereGarurumon frowned. "I hate to say this, but I think Madoudramon is really strong."

"What makes you say that?" Nincanemon asked.

ShadowWereGarurumon glared at her. "Omnimon is a super Mega Digimon, fused with **TWO** Mega Digimon... if he wants to face a super Mega Digimon with a lot of confidence, then he must be **REALLY** strong."

"I hope not..." Nincanemon whispered in fear.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon stood side by side as they glared at Madoudramon. Kyodaidramon grinned. "And here we go!"

WarGreymon's entire body started to glow. "_WarGreymon..._"

MetalGarurumon's body also started to glow. "_MetalGarurumon..._"

And suddenly, a giant coccoon of Digi-code surrounded the two Mega Digimon. "_... DNA Digivolve to..._"

In a flash of brilliant light, the coccoon vanished, leaving a new warrior behind. The newly formed being was twice as tall as WarGreymon, and he was more imposing as well. White, shimmering armour covered his long, elongated legs, his large feet, and his powerful chest. Underneath the armour was the actual body, covered by a black bodysuit. The claws on his feet were made of gold, and his chest plate, which had striped blue markings running horizontally from the sides to the sternum, was half of the Crest of Courage and half of the Crest of Friendship. The left left arm ended in a larger version of WarGreymon's helmet, coloured orange instead of silver. Also, a yellow shield adorned his left shoulder, with the Crest of Courage embroidered on it in blazing orange. As for the right arm, that one had a giant MetalGarurumon head made totally of cybernetic parts for a hand. He had a spiked shoulder pad that adorned his right arm. The new being's helmet had three spikes jutting out from it: one white one extending upward as part of the helmet itself, with two yellow spikes protruding out like horns. Glaring green eyes stared out from beneath the spikes at Madoudramon." _**OMNIMON...!**_"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Impressive..."

Angedramon hovered into the air, between Omnimon and Kyodaidramon. "Let's show him we're no pushovers!"

Kyodaidramon grinned. "You got it!"

"Let's do it!" Omnimon agreed.

000**_DIGIMON_** _**INFORMATION**_000

**NAME:** _Omnimon/Omegamon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Exalted Knight Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Transcendent Sword/Grey Sword, Supreme Cannon/Garuru Cannon_

_The very first Digidestined's DNA Digimon! With the power of Courage and Friendship, this Royal Knight shall battle in the name of justice!_

0000000000000000000000000

"What in the world?" Inferner gasped.

Just arriving in the area, Panzerdramon lowered Inferner to the ground and glanced at the battlefield. "Something serious is going on here... Omnimon only appears when there is great danger!

Inferner nodded. "I know... what's happening here...?"

"So... who shall start first...?" Madoudramon asked.

Angedramon stepped forward. "I shall!" She unleashed a bolt of light green energy from her staff at Madoudramon. "**EMPYREAN DESTROYER!**"

Madoudramon raised his shield and blocked the attack, the light green energy bolt bouncing off. "Next!"

Angedramon snarled. "You..." She held her staff into the air, unleashing a bolt of light into the sky. "Let's see if you can block this attack! **HOLY APOCALYPSE!**"

Seven pillars of light were unleashed from the sky, lancing down at Madoudramon in a massive brilliant light. Eva cheered. "All right! He can't survive that!"

Madoudramon leapt out of the light, the blade of his sword drawing in black energy. "Think again!" He swung his sword, unleashing a dark energy wave. "**ENFER KLINGE, YAMI SCURO...!**"

Angedramon cried out in pain, pushed back and crashing in front of Zera and the others. She groaned. "_The... pain..._"

Nincanemon kneeled beside Angedramon. "She... She's okay... however..." She glanced at Madoudramon, fear in her eyes. "What power... he wasn't even hurt by Angedramon's ultimate attack..."

Growly gulped. "How can Omnimon stand up to him?"

Kyodaidramon glanced at Omnimon. "Looks like we've got to team up! I'll distract him and you can finish him off!"

Omnimon nodded. "Agreed!"

Madoudramon casually glanced at Kyodaidramon. "Your turn?"

Nodding, Kyodaidramon raised his left arm up. "Yeah, it is!" He fired a dragon-shaped blast from his cannon. "**DRAGON CANNON!**"

Madoudramon blocked the cannon attack with his sword and flew up into the sky. "You missed!"

"How...?" Kyodaidramon gasped. "How can you fly? You don't have any wings..."

Madoudramon chuckled as a pair of black dragon wings unfolded from his back. "You were saying...?"

Kyodaidramon gritted his teeth. "OK... I take it back..." He grinned. "However, I should thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" Madoudramon asked.

Kyodaidramon raised his arms and closed his eyes. "For making yourself so easy a target so my old friend, the **Phoenix Dragon**, can take you down!"" He roared as he summoned a phoenix-shaped dragon in the air. "**HONOU DRAGO!**"

The Phoenix Dragon launched itself towards Madoudramon, whom simply chuckled. "This will be good..."

Anzu smiled. "Wow! Kyodaidramon looks impressive! I've never heard of the Dragon Phoenix!"

Nincanemon grinned. "They're a legendary breed that works alongside the Divinemon clan. They, along with Divinemon, have become rare, and now they can only be summoned as part of Kyodaidramon's attack."

ShadowWereGarurumon nodded. "Correct! And just like Nincanemon and I, they work together as a team! Kyodaidramon will show the Dragon Phoenix where to attack. And when it ends, Dragon Phoenix will ram into his target and create a massive fireball explosion!"

"Won't that kill him as well?" Isono asked.

Nincanemon chuckled. "Yes... but they don't mind. After all, they're phoenixes. They can revive themselves."

Zera frowned. "Problem is... Madoudramon is just floating there..."

"**WHAT?**" Anzu, Isono, Nincanemon and ShadowWereGarurumon gasped.

Madoudramon floated in the air as the Phoenix Dragon struck into him, causing a massive explosion. Kyodaidramon chuckled. "I got him!"

However, Madoudramon hovered out of the explosion unharmed and raised his shield. "You have nothing!" His shield opened up to reveal a green orb. "**DRAGO OEIL!**"

"What...?" Kyodaidramon gasped before he was struck down by powerful blasts shaped like dragon heads and forced to de-Digivolve back into Divinemon. "Ouch..."

Angedramon was on her knees, holding her chest. "Divinemon's down..."

Eva paled. "This guy... he's so strong..."

Madoudramon carefully glanced around the area. "Where is Omnimon? He's vanished..."

"Not for long!" Came Omnimon's voice. Madoudramon whirled around and saw Omnimon flying down towards him at rapid speed with his Grey Sword unsheathed and pointed directly at the evil wizard. "This is for Divinemon and Angedramon!"

Zera smiled. "I get it... While Kyodaidramon was distracting Madoudramon, Omnimon flew up high in the sky so he could build up enough speed to impale Madoudramon's chest with his sword!"

Eva grinned. "And unlike the Dragon Phoenix, Madoudramon had better move out of the way unless he wants to die!"

Madoudramon, however, just floated there, his body beginning to glow dark blue. "**_KLON!_**"

Omnimon's eyes widened. "What...?"

Seconds later, Madoudramon cried out in pain as Omnimon drove his sword through his chest and pushed him into the ground. Omnimon was now standing over a prone Madoudramon, his sword still imbedded through the wizard's chest.

ShadowWereGarurumon laughed happily. "He did it! He did it!"

"Score one for Omnimon!" Growly said, happily.

Anzu frowned. "Too bad Madoudramon won't be telling us the plans that he and Lucemon have in store..."

Zera chuckled. "It doesn't matter. This battle is over!"

Omnimon sighed. "Not exactly, Your Holiness." He stood up and brought out his Garuru Cannon. "It's **FAR** from over!"

Nincanemon looked confused. "What are you saying? You killed him!"

"Let me ask you a question then. If that is Madoudramon..." Omnimon said, before he whirled around and pointed his cannon towards **ANOTHER** Madoudramon. "... then, who is he?"

Everyone gasped at this. Divinemon shook his head in disbelief. "There are **TWO** Madoudramons?"

Madoudramon shook his head. "No... there is only one Madoudramon. And that is me."

Growly blinked. "But...if there's only one, then who's..." He looked to the Madoudramon on the ground and started as it exploded into data. "What the...?"

Omnimon lowered his eyes. "It's a clone... Madoudramon created a clone of himself before my sword impaled him. He isn't just a knight, he's also a magician!"

Eva gasped. "A magician?"

Zera looked worried. "A magician... Yes, that makes sense. Madou is black magic in Japanese!"

"A knight and a magician rolled into one?" ShadowWereGarurumon asked. "Oh, that's just great..."

Omnimon pointed his cannon at Madoudramon. "I knew that it wasn't you... First off, you said_ Klon_. Klon is German for clone, thus meaning you were planning to escape my speed attack. Second, we're both warriors. I was able to sense energy from you, Madoudramon... but not from your clone."

Madoudramon chuckled. "Very good, Omnimon. You are indeed a Royal Knight. However, impressive as your powers are, there is one Royal Knight that will overpower you."

"Who?" Omnimon asked.

"Gallantmon!" Madoudramon replied. "Believe it or not, Gallantmon has something in common with Imperialdramon."

Nincanemon frowned. "Yes... they both can Mode Change. Gallantmon can become Crimson Mode while Imperialdramon can Mode Change **TWICE**... into Fighter Mode and Paladin Mode."

Madoudramon nodded. "Correct... and with Granasmon's help, Gallantmon can Mode Change again from his Crimson Mode."

Omnimon's eyes widened in shock. "**WHAT?**"

"Gallantmon Shining Mode! A form that even Lucemon fears!" Madoudramon said, chuckling. "Omnimon, you'll never become like Gallantmon. Many people say that Omnimon is the leader of the Royal Knights, but that isn't true... the legendary Alphamon is the **TRUE** leader!"

Omnimon snarled. "I don't need to be like Gallantmon. I'm not the leader of the Royal Knights! I am Omnimon, one of the Digimon that protects Silesia from evil Digimon like you!"

Madoudramon nodded. "Very good... you've proven to me that you're a true warrior. If you'd fallen into jealousy, I would have lost respect for you."

Omnimon lowered his eyes. "I'm guessing that the Gallantmon who gained the ability to become Shining Mode is the same Gallantmon whom is partnered to the legendary Tamer, Takato Matsuki."

Madoudramon nodded. "That is correct."

Omnimon chuckled. "Then, I'm happy to know that their strong bond together will keep on growing, to overcome obstacles that doesn't have a heart. Like you..."

"Do you really think you can stand up to me?" Madoudramon asked.

Omnimon closed his eyes. "There's one thing that I learned from the Legendary Warriors when they saved this world not once, but twice... and that is to never give up hope!" He opened his eyes, full of fire. "**AND I'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING, YOU HEAR ME?**"

Inferner blinked. "Whoa... this is intense stuff..."

Panzerdramon nodded as he held his wrist out. On it was the Digital-Morpher shaped like the one used by the Wind Ninja Rangers from Power Rangers Ninja Storm. "I agree. Which is why I'm joining in..."

"What?" Inferner gasped. "But, even if you Digivolved, you wouldn't last against a Mega!"

Panzerdramon smiled. "Are you sure...? Watch this... _Digital Morpher **ACTIVATE!**_" He pressed the device, causing it to glow along with his body.. "_Panzerdramon Ultra-Digivolve to... **NINJADRAMON...!**_"

Omnimon whirled around. "What in the...?"

Madoudramon chuckled as Ninjadramon flew up beside Omnimon. "Interesting... an Ultimate that wants to fight me? You certainly have a lot of courage..."

Zera gasped. "Ninjadramon? What are you doing?"

Inferner ran up to Zera, panting. "I'm sorry, Your Holiness! I don't know what Ninjadramon is doing!"

"Beg my pardon, but you are...?" Zera asked.

Inferner saluted. "My name is Inferner! I'm from Vajra Town!"

Eva blinked. "Inferner? Where have I heard that name before..." She gasped to herself. "Of course..."

_Flara smiled. "Inferner is now married... to Galota."_

_BlackGabumon's jaw dropped. "Galota...? Wait, didn't she say that she...?"_

_Flara nodded. "Yep... However, she spent time with Inferner as friends. And during that time, Galota began to develop feelings for Inferner. Later, Galota evolved from her Vulpix form into a beautiful Ninetales. Now Galota and Inferner are married and currently living at Vajra Town. Inferner adopted Chiot, since Kutarn is gone."_

Eva smiled to herself. "So, he's one of dad's friends, hmm? If it wasn't for the fact that we have to leave tonight, he would love to catch up on old times with mum... Sorry, mum... Looks like I have to save this for later..."

Omnimon looked confused. "Ninjadramon, what are you doing? He's too powerful to be beaten by an Ultimate!"

Ninjadramon grinned as he held up his twin-bladed staff. "Actually, I'm not here to face him..." The staff started to glow and changed into a magician's staff with a green orb at the top. "... as Ninjadramon. No, I'm here to face him as something else, my dear fellow."

Zera's eyes widened. "I don't believe it... Ninjadramon can Digivolve to Mega?"

Inferner blinked. "Is that true?"

Ninjadramon nodded. "Yes... I unlocked a new ability just last week, Your Holiness. And today, I've decide to reveal it!" He glanced at Madoudramon. "Are you ready?"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Of course... bring it on!"

Ninjadramon raised the staff into the air, smiling as Digi-code surrounded him. "_Ninjadramon Mega-Digivolve to..._" His ninja dragon appearance was changed into a cross between the Sorcerer of Dark Magic and a dragon. His body was garbed in black armor, matching color gloves, long pointed shoulder pads, a belt buckle with a Pentagram insignia printed on it, a tall hat with a bent pointed end and a black cape went down just between his large draconic wings, spaced widely across his back. His face retained its draconian features. " _**ESPRITDRAMON...!**_"

000_**DIGIMON**_ _**INFORMATIO**_N000

**NAME:** _Espritdramon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Spellcaster Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Magicial Blast, Diffusion Wave Motion, Double Spell, Thousand Soul_

_A mystical dragon tapped into the powers of pure magic! Many helpful souls will help Espirtdramon charge up his ultimate Thousand Soul to strike down his enemies!_

0000000000000000000000000

Nincanemon looked surprised. "A ninja turned into a magician?"

ShadowWereGarurumon nodded. "Yeah... pretty neat, huh?"

"Yes... it is..." Nincanemon whispered to herself. "Especially since I can Digivolve to a Mega Spellcaster Digimon too..."

Espritdramon glanced at Omnimon and smiled. "Shall we work together, Omnimon?"

Omnimon chuckled. "Yes... I would be honored."

Madoudramon held his sword out. "Well then, let's begin... **FIGHT!**"

Dashing forward, Omnimon struck his sword against Madoudramon's. "You better hope you won't regret this, fiend!" He brought up his cannon and fired a powerful blue energy blast at the evil knight's chest. "**SUPREME CANNON!**"

Madoudramon grunted as he was pushed back by Omnimon's attack. Espritdramon fired a blast of blue energy from his staff. "**MAGICIAL BLAST!**"

Once again, Madoudramon was pushed back by the blast from the newly evolved Spellcaster Digimon. He chuckled as he regained his balance. "I'll admit it, even though you've just Digivolved, your teamwork is amazing..."

"And we're just starting!" Omnimon said, firing another blast from his cannon. "**SUPREME CANNON!**"

Madoudramon raised his shield and fired dragon-shaped energy blasts towards Omnimon. "So am I! **DRAGO OELI!**"

Omnimon quickly leapt into the air, dodging the energy blasts. Espritdramon held his staff up as the green orb glowed. "_Double charme_, **DOUBLE SPELL!**"He fired dragon-shaped energy blasts from his staff. "**DRAGON'S EYE!**"

Leaping away from his own attack, Madoudramon was impressed. "So... thank to his _Double Spell_ move, he can copy attacks from his enemies or his ownallies...and he duplicated my Drago Oeli attack, hmm? I shall consider Espritdramon a worthy opponent alongside Omnimon..."

Suddenly, a voice echoed throughout Madoudramon's head. "_Madoudramon, can you hear me...?_"

Madoudramon snarled. "_Lucemon, sir... pardon me for being rude, but why are you bothering me at this moment?_"

"_BlackGuilmon and the others have returned! They need to know the next part of your plan and that can't happen as long as you're busy playing with these simpletons!_" Lucemon said. "_I'm sorry to ruin your fun, but you must return rright away if we are to regain the pride I lost on Monday! Do you understand me?_"

Madoudramon sighed. "_Clearly... I shall return at once, Lucemon._"

"_Thank you. And if you do want to fight Omnimon again, remember... the Digidestined of Courage and Digidestined of Friendship are waiting back in Zhuqiaomon's realm!_" Lucemon said.

Madoudramon chuckled. "_Yes... that's true..._"

Lucemon chuckled as well. "_All right. Return right away, Madoudramon! We can't waste anymore time... Lucemon out._"

Madoudramon glanced at Omnimon and Espirtdramon as they flew towards him with their weapons. He sighed. "I regret to end this battle now, but I must return to my own realm right away..."

Omnimon narrowed his eyes. "Think again! You're not going anywhere, Madoudramon!" He swung his sword and unleashed shockwaves that headed towards Madoudramon. "**TRANSCENDENT SWORD!**"

Espritdramon nodded. "That's right! You're the one who made the challenge, Madoudramon! So you should pay the price for it!" He unleashed some purple shockwaves from his staff as he swung it around. "**DIFFUSION WAVE MOTION!**"

Blocking the attack with his shield, Madoudramon chuckled. "Don't be foolish... unless you want to meet Lucemon's wrath, you should let me go... but, you're unwilling to allow that. Therefore you give me no choice, but to use this..." His entire body started to burn with dark flames.

Omnimon came to a stop. "What is he doing?"

Espritdramon narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, but we better prepare ourselves!" He raised his staff into the air, drawing in energy. "_Oh souls who are slain by heartless evil, lend me your strength to avenge you and bring you peace!_"

Nodding, Omnimon brought up his cannon. "I understand!"

Madoudramon roared as the dark flames flowed from his body and hovered above him, changing into a dragon. "**ZORN DU DRAGO...!**" And unleashed the flaming beast towards his two foes.

Omnimon fired a blast from his cannon. "**SUPREME CANNON...!**"

"_Spirits Unite!_" Espritdramon called out as he fired a powerful light blue beam from his staff. "**THOUSAND SOULS..!**"

The attacks clashed against each other, causing a massive explosion in the air. Everyone on the ground held their arms in front of them to shield their eyes from the blast. The heat from the attacks caused the ice on the frozen canine Digimon to melt. With the battle behind their backs and still wearing earplugs, the canine Digimon had no bloody clue what just happened! Although the Garurumon and BlackGarurumon were too dazed to turn around, Berus and Inferno were just confused as they glanced at each other, blinking.

Berus blinked. "Hey, where did that weirdo got to?"

"What is a peerdo? Don't you mean Cluedo?" Inferno asked.

Berus sweatdropped. "Fearco? Is that some sort of company?"

"Dumpey? What's a Dumpey?" Inferno asked. "Wait... is that somesort of person?"

"Curson? Who's Curson?" Berus asked, looking confused. "A new friend of yours?"

Inferno blinked. "Bread? You've got pew bread of pours? What are you talking about?"

Inferner sweatdropped. "Good grief... please tell me they haven't escaped from the Nut House..."

Eva sighed. "At least they're free..."

"Can't tell if that's good or bad..." Nincanemon muttered.

As the explosion cleared away, Omnimon and Espritdramon gasped. Madoudramon was gone. Angedramon flew up beside them, looking confused. "Where... Where did he go...?"

Omnimon snarled. "He must have teleported away... during the explosion! That coward..."

Espritdramon sighed. "I hate to say it, Omnimon, but I don't think he was a coward. When he told us that he had to leave, he sounded disapointed... like he didn't want to leave in the first place..."

Overhearing the conversation, Growly's ears twitched. "Is that true?"

Alakazam nodded as he stood beside Growly. "Yes, it is..."

"**YAH!**" Growly cried out, leaping behind Eva in shock. "**DON'T DO THAT!**"

Eva rubbed her ears. "I don't need to wear a hearing aid, thank you..."

Alakazam chuckled. "Sorry... my Teleporting ability certainly doesn't give people warnings of whom will be arriving..." He glanced at Zera. "Your Holiness, I was able to sense a psychic connection between Lucemon and Madoudramon... Lucemon somehow lost his pride on Monday and Madoudramon is working with him."

Zera nodded. "I see... and it's Lucemon who wants him to return, right?"

Alakazam nodded. "Correct. They'll be going on to the next part of their plans tomorrow. What sort of plans, I don't know..."

"All we do know is this!" Omnimon said as he landed on the ground. "Anzu, Isono, Eva, Growly, ShadowWereGarurumon and Nincanemon... all of you will be heading to Zhuqiaomon's realm to help Velene, Vulko, BlackAgumon, Veemon and the others out, correct?"

Anzu sighed. "Yes... that is correct..."

Espritdramon frowned as he landed on Omnimon's right shoulder. "Then you had better be ready for the challenges that will be set before you... Madoudramon is very strong. If Omnimon and I had continued the fight, he might have been on a winning edge."

Isono glanced at Anzu. "Once we find everyone in Zhuqiaomon's realm, we shall warn them about Madoudramon..."

Eva glanced at Zera. "What shall we do now, Your Holiness...?"

Silent, Zera glanced around the area before turning his attention to Daemon's destroyed castle. "Omnimon, Angedramon... you two should stay here and guard this castle. I'll send Selene and some Angemon to scout through that castle to find out what they were doing here in the first place..."

Omnimon nodded. "Of course."

"Yes, Your Holiness!" Angedramon said, bowing.

Espritdramon started to fly away. "I'm heading back to Pajira Town to find Sundramon. With my magicial powers, I can teleport us back to Holy Cathedral."

Zera nodded. "All right! See you later, Espirtdramon."

"And thank you..." Omnimon added.

Espritdramon smiled. "You're welcome..."

Nincanemon placed her hand on Eva's shoulder. "We'd better get back and get ready to leave..."

Eva nodded. "OK!"

As Zera, Anzu, Isono, Eva, Growly, Nincanemon and ShadowWereGarurumon stood around Alakazam, Inferner stepped up. "Hold it... your name is Eva, right? Would you by any chance be..."

Eva smiled. "When I come back, I'm sure you and my mum will enjoy catching up on old times, Inferner." She winked before Alakazam teleported away. "See ya later!"

Inferner smiled. "It is her... the same Eva who belonged to Soln and Flara... incredible..." He sighed. "What should I do now...?"

Divinemon smirked. "Well, you could head back to Vajra Town to find your family or..." He pointed to Berus and Inferno. "Help me shut those idiots up."

"Look at that dragon magician!" Inferno said as he looked up into the air.

Berus blinked. "Book at late Bagon Flacian? What the hell are you talking about?"

Inferno glanced at his friend. "How the bell are you falking doubt? You're weird..."

Berus sighed. "Beard? What beard? I grow fur, not beards..."

Inferner sweatdropped as he backed away. "I... think I...should go to Pajira Town and get Numemon before heading back home..." He ran off towards Pajira Town. "Later!"

Divinemon chuckled. "Excellent choice... goodbye." He brought a mallet out of nowhere and gave Inferno and Berus an evil look. "OK... time for my favourite game...**_ Whack-An-Idiot!_**"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the middle of the camp in Zhuqiaomon's realm, a portal opened up and Madoudramon appeared. "I have returned to Zhuqiaomon's realm... with an unpleasant end to my battle... if I only had more time..."

"Welcome... back... Sir Madoudramon..." Said the white-eyed Velene as she walked over to the evil knight. "I... hope... your... adventure... in my... homeland... was good..."

Madoudramon slowly nodded at the hypnotized Vulpix. "Yes... It would have been better if Lucemon hadn't contacted me." He sighed. "Because of that, my desired battle against one of the Royal Knights was cut anticlimactically short."

"Speaking of... Lord Lucemon..." Velene muttered in a monotone voice. "He... wants... to see... you... right... away..."

Madoudramon nodded. "I see... so we can move on to the next stage of our plans? Very well..."

Velene nodded robotically, turning around and walking away. "Yes... please... follow... me... I... shall... lead... you... to... him... right... away..."

Madoudramon followed her, bowing his head. "Don't worry, young lady. By tomorrow, your mind shall be free from Lucemon's grasp. Although, the fate of your life rests in the hands of your child..."

Velene stopped outside a tent, standing to attention. "He... is... in here... waiting... for you..."

As Madoudramon walked into the tent, where he found Lucemon Chaos Mode seated behind a desk and smiling. "Madoudramon, good work. You've fixed up BlackGuilmon's mess in Silesia."

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... however, he has done a good job of not only finding the newly named Keyfinder, but obtaining some items that will be some use to us."

Lucemon grinned. "I agree... Arukenimon, Mummymon... and perhaps the return of ShadowMercurymon, ShadowArbormon and Duskmon! Madoudramon, thanks to you, not even Gallantmon Shining Mode will stand up to us!"

"Don't overexcite yourself, Lucemon..." Madoudramon said, walking over to the desk. "We must make sure that the second plan doesn't fail. up. Otherwise, our strongest weapon will be kept from us for a long time..."

Lucemon nodded. "Of course... now, there will be **THREE** distractions, correct?"

"That's correct!" Madoudramon said, glancing at a map. "Once Velene's child enters the Digital World with a chosen Duelist, a powerful wave of energy will prevent them from contacting the outside world for help for an hour. So, while Dark Fox is facing Vulko's chosen Duelist, you'll attack Ebonwumon's home while I pay a visit to Baihumon's."

Lucemon grinned. "Although I like the idea of snapping the turtle's heads off, we must keep him alive so he can cower in fear when Azulongmon or Zhuqiaomon arrives to help him."

Madoudramon nodded. "Right. The plan is to lure Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon to help their fellow Sovereigns while BlackGuilmon and Sealsdramon lead a huge army of DarkKnightmon to attack the Sovereign's Lair to capture the main prize."

"And that prize is **MY** main weapon!" Lucemon cackled. "That is until we finally get the Ancient Delta from Huanglongmon!"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes." He turned around. "I shall prepare the barrier spell."

Lucemon chuckled. "Meanwhile, BlackGuilmon's group shall take a well-deserved rest... well, not BlackGuilmon that is..." He grinned. "You didn't tell BlackGuilmon that when you appeared in the castle, it was your **SECOND** time in Silesia..."

Madoudramon shook his head. "No... I have done what you've asked me to pick up... I went into Silesia, did the task that you asked me to do, arrived back here and gave it to Velene before I re-entered Silesia to fix the mess."

Lucemon smiled. "Good work."

"Where is the box right now?" Madoudramon asked.

"With Fugamon..." Lucemon laughed.

000000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon's worst nightmare had come true... not only was SkullSatamon his roommate, but now Fugamon was as well. He was sweatdropping at SkullSatamon as he played a grand piano in the middle of the brick-made tent, playing the notes badly.

SkullSatamon looked happy as he finished the music off. "Oh... how beautiful..."

BlackGuilmon rubbed his eyes. "I'm still wondering where the hell you got that huge piano from..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Like I said... got it from the company Plothole."

"Now you're making fun of that word..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

"What did you think of the song I played?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "What do I think of it? Rubbish! You said you were playing _One of Us_ from _Lion King 2_!"

SkullSatamon frowned. "I did!"

"You did not! That wasn't _One of Us_!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

"It **IS** _One of Us_!" SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "No, no, and thrice Those weren't the notes for _One of Us_!"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Ah, that's the beauty of it! It** IS** _One of Us_, but I've been playing the notes in a different order!"

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "Playing _One of Us_...? More like playing _Morons of Us_..."

SkullSatamon cracked his fists. "Right! The next song I shall play will be the theme song of _Road Rovers_!"

BlackGuilmon rubbed his eyes. "And the song after that will be you're funeral when I'm done with you!"

SkullSatamon started to play the piano. When he heard the music, BlackGuilmon sweatdropped and facefaulted. When the song was over, SkullSatamon smiled. "So, what do you think now?"

"It's good... it's good..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "Minus one small detail..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "What's that?"

"**THAT WAS _TALE SPIN_!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

"Was it?" SkullSatamon blinked. "Oh well... how about _Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers_?"

BlackGuilmon frowned. "Knowing you... you might play _Ducktales_ or _Mighty Ducks_!"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "OK... What about _Darkwing Duck_? _Goof Troop_? _Timon and Pumbaa_? _Recess_? _Aladdin_? _Bonkers_?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Too much Disney... too **MUCH** Disney! Try something else..."

"_Zelda_? _Mario_? _Power Rangers_? _Pokemon_? _Digimon_?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "No, no, and thrice no... Why not play a song that **ISN'T** a Disney show or game? And make this sound scary?"

"OK..." SkullSatamon muttered. "How about... _Krypto the Superdog_?"

"**NO!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

SkullSatamon shrugged. "OK... I'll do poetry."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "On second though, play _Krypto the Superdog_..."

SkullSatamon chuckled. "I thought this up when I saw Commandramon's guns. I call it, _Commandramon's Guns_!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Just play_ Krypto_..."

"_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!_" SkullSatamon started.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped.

"_Boom, Boom, Boom!_" SkullSatamon added.

BlackGuilmon facefaulted.

"_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!_" SkullSatamon continued.

"_Boom, Boom, Boom?_" BlackGuilmon asked, ending it.

SkullSatamon blinked. "How did you guess? That's really spooky, isn't it...?"

BlackGuilmon snarled. "Not as spooky as having a pencil through your neck!"

Fugamon walked into the tent, carrying a box. "Hey, everyone. Having fun?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "If this is fun, then I'd hate to see what torture is..."

"Aw, come on..." Fugamon said, placing the box on the floor. "SkullSatamon is good on the piano. Earlier, he played _Power Rangers Zeo_!"

SkullSatamon blinked. "That was _Krypto the Superdog_."

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "This isn't new..."

Fugamon blinked. "That was_ Krypto_? I thought the song after that was _Krypto_..."

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, no... that was_ Jungle Cubs_."

"What about the song after that? Wasn't that _Jungle Cubs_?" Fugamon asked.

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nope... that was _Darkwing Duck_."

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "Enough... enough... **ENOUGH...!**"

"Was that you singing?" SkullSatamon asked. "It was very good."

Fugamon nodded. "Yeah... music to my ears..."

BlackGuilmon rubbed his eyes. "By mixing up music, I'm amazed you haven't mixed up **ALL** my sanity yet..." He glanced at the box that Fugamon brought in. "What's this?"

"That Vulpix who looked like Dark Fox gave it to me..." Fugamon said, patting the top. "She said I should give it to you."

BlackGuilmon blinked. "She did...? Strange..."

Fugamon smiled. "All right, SkullSatamon. How about you play the theme song of _Lion King_ again?"

SkullSatamon blinked. "_Lion King_? I didn't play any songs from _Lion King_..."

"Yes, you did!" Fugamon responded. "You played _Circle of Life_!"

"Oh..." SkullSatamon muttered. "I thought I was playing _Balto_'s song..."

Fugamon nodded. "You did! You played _Balto_'s _Reach for the Light_!"

SkullSatamon blinked. "I thought that was _All Dogs go to Heaven_..."

"**I'M OPENING THE BOX NOW!**" BlackGuilmon said, as he open the lid up. "Whatever in here can't be worse than this..."

"Mine."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Of course, I could be wrong..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Speaking of Disney..."He lifted a white bird from the box. "Look! It's a **Seagullmon**!"

The Seagullmon glanced around the tent. "Mine."

Fugamon cheered. "A new pet!"

BlackGuilmon was shocked. "How...? How the hell did a Seagullmon get into this world? It's imposs..." He sweatdropped. "Oh... who cares... with these two around, sensibility is just an imagination..."

SkullSatamon grinned as he walked over to the piano. "Look! Seagullmon wants to play the piano!"

"Like I said... with these two around, sensibility is just an imagination..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

SkullSatamon placed Seagullmon on the piano keys. "Hey... do you know _Circle of Life_ from _Lion King_?"

Seagullmon squawked. "Mine."

"All right! Play it for me, birdie!" SkullSatamon said, grinning.

The Seagullmon started to hop up and down randomly on the piano keys. After hearing the music, BlackGuilmon sighed and went to his bed. "I don't have the energy to tell them that they're playing a combination of_ Krypto_ and _Power Rangers Time Force_..." He rested his head on the pillow. "How did that Seagullmon get into this world...? How...?"

0000000000000000000000000

Lucemon chuckled as he heard the Seagullmon squawking. "Looks like BlackGuilmon likes his gift..."

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... although, I do feel sorry for him."

"What a shame... what a shame..." Lucemon said, laughing.

Madoudramon sighed and walked off. "Excuse me..."

"Where are you off to?" Lucemon asked.

Madoudramon stopped at the tent entrance. "I'm going to prepare the spell. It'll take a lot of energy, so I'll need to take a rest once it's finished."

Lucemon nodded. "OK. I'll see you later then."

Madoudramon nodded his head before he walked out. "Goodnight."

Lucemon leaned back into his chair and grinned. "Madoudramon... you're the perfect ally that I need to regain my former glory! And when it happens, the Legendary Warriors shall burn in hell!" He laughed eviliy.

0000000000000000000000000

In Holy Cathedral, Kurio stood outside a door when Espa walked up to him. "Hey, Espa! You wanted to see me?"

Espa nodded. "Yes... I want to talk to you about something before I leave." He looked around. "Where's Selene?"

Kurio jerked to the door behind him. "She's in the torture room with Sparky."

Espa nodded. "OK. What I wanted to talk to you is..." He blinked. "I think I need my ears checked... torture room?"

Kurio chuckled. "Actually... they're in the Music Room."

"Why is it called a torture room?" Espa asked.

"Because of my brother..." Kurio said, sighing. "He said the music is terrible when they play it..."

Espa sweatdropped. "It's ironic since **HE'S** the one doing all the terrible playing..." He rubbed his head. "So... why is your brother in the music room with Selene for?"

Kurio sighed. "Selene is torturing him with music that Sparky doesn't like. It's Selene's punishment for the ultra-insulting words that Sparky said to her."

Espa blinked. "What sort of ultra-insulting words did he say?"

"I'd rather not say..." Kurio said, smiling sheepishly. "It happened when Selene accidentally tripped and dropped some books on Sparky's foot... it's really painful when you're wearing sandals and have books dropped on your foot..."

Espa frowned. "So, if Selene is the one who dropped the books, why didn't she say she was sorry?"

Kurio sighed. "She did... she did... problem is, Sparky didn't accept it and..." He shook his head. "He's regretting not accepting the apology now..."

"What are you going to do with your brother?" Espa asked.

"Sell him, I think..." Kurio muttered.

Espa glanced at the room. "I wonder what sort of songs Selene is playing for him..."

Kurio leaned against the wall. "Something terrible, I think..."

00000000000000000000000000000

In the music room, Selene was standing beside a recording device with Sparky tied to a chair. He was crying as Selene played a tape that was giving off a horrible singing voice.

"No! No! No! Stop! Stop... you can't do this to me..." Sparky yelled out, crying in his chair. "This is agony! Stop that voice! Stop that voice! Stop! **STOP THAT VOICE! STOP IT! STOP IT! WHOSE IS IT?**"

Selene sweatdropped and shook her head. "**YOURS!**"

Sparky was somehow clapping and whistling. "More! Brave! More, more! More! Encore! More! More, more! Let's have him back again! More! More!"

Selene sighed. "Kurio, your brother is weird... non stop!"

00000000000000000000000000000

Kurio sighed. "So, what is it you want to talk to me about...?"

Espa grinned. "About you and Selene..."

Kurio blinked. "Come again...?"

"Kurio, you must tell Selene how you feel!" Espa said. "If you don't tell her how you feel, you'll end up regretting it when it's too late! Do you really want to spend your life alone?"

Lowering his head, Kurio sighed. "No... I don't..."

Espa nodded. "OK! Promise me that while I'm gone, you tell Selene your feelings and you two start going out with each other! The moment I get back, I expect you to be on your date with Selene!"

Kurio gulped. "But... when should I tell her?"

Espa smiled. "Simple. Tell her on her birthday!"

"Her birthday?" Kurio asked.

Espa frowned. "Yes... her birthday. You forgot that her birthday is coming up, didn't you?"

Blushing, Kurio shook his head. "No, no, no! I haven't forgotten her birthday!"

"OK... When is it?" Espa asked.

Kurio narrowed his eyes. "You've forgotten, haven't you? You're asking me to remind you when her birthday is..."

Espa shrugged. "I know when her Birthday is... it's this Saturday."

Kurio nodded. "Correct! All right, I'll tell her my feelings towards her as her Birthday gift!"

"I don't think she'll like that..." Espa muttered.

Kurio blinked. "Why not?"

Espa grinned. "Her Birthday is on Friday."

Kurio facefaulted. "**ACK!**"

Espa shook his head. "Kurio... I know for a fact that you're not very good at remembering important dates. You even can't remember when Christmas is!"

"I do!" Kurio said. "It's the 25th!"

"Of what?" Espa asked. "Last time I asked that question, you said the 15th of March!"

Kurio laughed sheepishly. "OK... OK... I admit it..." He sighed. "How can I fix this problem?"

Espa shrugged. "I dunno... can't make this long because I have to go to Zhuqiaomon's realm. Maybe you could see a hypnotist to solve that problem."

"A hypnotist?" Kurio asked, rubbing his chin. "Do you know any good hypnotists that I could see?"

Espa shook his head. "No... however..." He sweatdropped. "No... I don't think so..."

Kurio blinked. "What? What? Tell me..."

Espa blushed. "Velene hypnotized me sometimes..."

"Velene hypnotized you?" Kurio asked, looking confused.

Espa nodded. "Yeah... and no doubt Selene could the same thing to you if you finally go out together..."

Kurio raised an eyebrow. "Really...? What would they use to hypnotize us? A watch?"

Espa sweatdropped. "Not a watch... they use a couple of..."

"Couple of what?" Kurio asked.

"Erm... erm... erm..." Espa muttered before pointing to the door. "Ah, Selene's coming out!"

Kurio suddenly froze. "**Ahhh!**" He blinked. "Hey... the doors are still closed! You tricked me!"

Espa sighed. "That's right... however, it won't be a trick when you lose Selene forever for not telling her your feelings."

Kurio nodded. "That's true... what shall I do?"

Espa grinned. "Simple... remember, this Friday is her birthday..."

Kurio blinked and grinned back. "That's right... Selene's birthday is coming up... Do you really think I should tell her how I feel on her birthday?"

Espa nodded. "Oh yeah... it'll be a perfect gift for her. Believe me, I'm sure she'll tell you the same thing..."

Kurio sighed. "OK... I'll tell her." He blinked as the door opened and Selene came out. "Hey, Selene! How broken is my brother right now...?"

Selene shook her head. "He's not broken... he's currently listening to his own singing... I've decided to leave him in there grooving to his own song..."

Espa sweatdropped. "He's **GROOVING** to his own song...? I'll be **GROVELING** to his song, begging him to turn it off..."

Selene giggled. "So, are you ready, Espa?"

Espa nodded. "Yes, I am." He held out his paw. "Selene, before I go, I'm going to wish you an early Happy Birthday..."

Selene smiled and took the paw, shaking it. "Thank you, Espa. I don't care if you miss my Birthday or not, I just want you and your family to return to Silesia safety."

Espa smiled back. "Thank you."

"Hey, Selene!" Kurio said, smiling. "I've got the perfect present for your Birthday on Friday!"

Selene narrowed her eyes and snarled at Kurio. "My Birthday is tomorrow."

Kurio sweatdropped and turned to Espa. "You..."

Selene grinned. "Gotcha!"

Kurio facefaulted. "**GAH!**"

Espa laughed. "Selene... that wasn't very nice..."

Selene smiled and helped Kurio up. "I know... but I knew you told him when my Birthday was... he's not very good on dates..."

Kurio blushed. "Yeah, well... Espa said you can help me get over that problem with hypnosis."

Espa slapped his head. "Oh brother..."

Selene raised an eyebrow. "Oh really...? Tell me, Espa... how can I help Kurio's problem with hypnosis...?"

"By learning the word '_tact_'..." Espa muttered.

Kurio blinked. "What? No, you didn't... you said that she would use a couple of..."

"**HYPNOS!**" Espa quickly cutted in. "Hypnos... I told him that you would use Hypnos to help Kurio's problem..."

Selene blinked. "What?"

Kurio looked confused. "Was that how Velene hypnotized you?"

Espa sweatdropped. "Yeah... that's... how Velene..." He sighed. "Oh, give me strength..."

Selene grinned. "While Kurio can't remember dates very well, you can't make good excuses..."

"No doubt about that..." Espa said, rubbing his head.

Kurio glanced around. "Espa, I don't understand. Why would Velene use a couple of Hypnos to hypnotize you? I don't get it..."

Espa glared at Kurio. "You're really like your brother, aren't you? Annoying..."

Selene giggled. "Never mind, Espa." She hugged Espa. "Good luck, Espa... please... return safely with your family..."

Kurio nodded. "Same goes for me... come back safe..."

Espa smiled and nodded. "OK! I promise... I'll come back safe with Velene and Vulko... and everyone else. I promise." He sighed and walked away. "Goodbye, my friends. And thank you..."

Kurio glanced at Selene. "Do you think they'll be okay...?"

Selene smiled. "They'll be fine. They're strong and courageous..."

Kurio nodded. "You're right..."

Selene placed her arm around Kurio's shoulder. "I can't wait for your gift..."

Kurio blushed. "Well... it's just words... something from my..."

Selene placed a finger over Kurio's mouth. "I know... I overheard you and Espa talking about it..."

Kurio blinked. "You did? Didn't the tape of Sparky's signing block that out?"

Selene blushed. "Yes... that's right..." She sighed. "OK... I asked Espa to talk to you about your feelings towards me..."

"You did?" Kurio asked, blinking rapidly. "**WHY?**"

Selene grinned. "Because you get really nervous when I ask how you feel about me, so you got to tell Espa how you feel about me and I figured out what your gift will be for my Birthday on Saturday..."

Kurio nodded. "All right... you've got me... I'll give you your gift now. Selene, I..." He blinked. "Saturday?"

Selene giggled. "Got you again..." She stroked Kurio's cheek. "With my help, I'll solve that little problem of yours..."

"With hypnosis that Espa was telling me about?" Kurio asked.

Selene rolled her eyes. "Yes... that. However, it won't be using a couple of Hypnos."

"If it isn't Hypnos, what will you be using?" Kurio asked.

Selene chuckled. "You'll find out someday... when you're a bit older." She chuckled. "However, there is another thing that you won't have to wait for..."

Kurio blinked. "What's that?"

Selene grinned. "This..." And she kissed Kurio on the lips.

Kurio was frozen stiff.

Sparky came out of the Music Room with a smile on his face. "Ah... that was classical..." He blinked as he saw Selene and Kurio kissing. He pretended to be sick. "Get a room..."

Selene responded by whacking Sparky on the head with her tails.

Sparky rubbed his head. "Hey, watch it..." He grinned. "Oh well, if she's busy kissing my brother, she won't mind if I insult her..." He chuckled. "Hear that, foxy? You can't stop me now..."

However, Selene responded by wrapping her tails around Sparky's neck, picking him up and throwing him into the Music Room. He crashed into the chair he was tied on and groaned as she continued to kiss Kurio.

"_Mummy... look at those pwetty Biyomon..._" Sparky muttered before he passed out.

Looks like nothing will change even while Espa is gone...

0000000000000000000000000

Inferner opened the door to his house and stepped in. "Galota? Galota...? Are you here...?"

The next thing Inferner knew, he was on the floor pinned by a Ninetales. "Yes, I am..."

Inferner smiled and hugged the Ninetales tightly. "**GALOTA!** You're alive..."

Galota giggled and kissed Inferner on the cheek. "Of course I am, silly..." She frowned. "I'm so glad you're okay... Panzerdramon and Sundramon had to leave quickly, so we didn't know what was going on... do you know?"

Inferner nodded. "Of course... I'll explain..."

An hour later, Inferner and Galota were sitting at the kitchen table. The Ninetales was in awe as Inferner finished the story of the day's event. She rubbed her eyes. "Poor Huyate... will he be okay...?"

Inferner closed his eyes. "He's in peace now... he's back with his family..." He sighed. "Daemon... he's a monster!"

Galota placed her paw over Inferner's. "With the kidnapping of the High Priestess Velene and this... I don't know if Silesia will ever be in peace..."

"Evil isn't that easy to defeat..." Inferner said. "However, as long as people stay true to their hearts, evil shall never win..."

Galota chuckled. "That was sweet. Corny, but sweet..."

Inferner smiled. "Well, that's the one thing I don't forget..." He made a face. "Unlike the other things that I forget like... where are the kids...?" He slammed his head on the table for forgetting that important question.

Galota giggled. "Upstairs in bed. They're asleep..."

Inferner sighed. "That's good... when I saw you and the kids frozen, I thought my whole world had fallen to pieces..." He glanced up. "It was enough that I lost Soln and my friends, but this..." He gasped. "Oh yeah! I saw her!"

Galota blinked. "Saw who?"

"A Eevee girl! Her name is Eva!" Inferner said.

Galota gasped. "What? Didn't you tell me she was the only daughter of Soln and Flara? Are you saying you've met her?"

Inferner nodded. "Yeah! And I think Flara told her about me because Eva said that once she comes back, Flara and I will catch up on old times..."

Galota smiled. "I see... I'm glad they're okay since you told me that Eva was born blind."

"Yeah, I'm glad as well. You see, Soln fe... Blind?" Inferner asked, blinking. "That's right... Eva was blind when she was born and... **SHE SAW ME TODAY!**"

Galota gasped. "What?"

Inferner nodded. "Yes, so that means..." He made a face. "I've missed a lot of things during these past 15 years..."

Galota nodded slowly. "I guess so." She sighed. "Inferner, we need a holiday. Shall we go somewhere nice?"

Glancing around, Inferner smiled. "Sure. After what I went through today, I think I need to kick back and chill out. I'd like to go to a place with fresh air and stuff."

"How about we go to Suicune City, the town where Holy Cathedral is?" Galota asked. "From what I've heard, the air is much fresher there than the air around here."

Inferner smirked. "That's because they've got trees that don't grow around here." He kissed Galota's cheek. "However, a trip to Suicune City will be great for us. Especially the craziness that I had to put up with..."

Galota grinned. "I had to put up with you, so whatever weird stuff you endure is a cupcake compared to you."

"Funny..." Inferner said, smiling. "I was referring to Vard's Digimon friend, Numemon, along with a couple of Digimon idiots that are guarding the remains of Daemon's castle with the poor Garurumon and BlackGarurumon..."

Galota laughed. "You mean Berus and Inferno? Why? They're not that bad, are they...?"

Inferner scoffed. "Speak for yourself..."

00000000000000000000000000

"It's really painful here!" Inferno said, rubbing his head.

Berus, cringing in pain, glanced at Inferno. "It's bally hainful? What is that?"

Inferno glared at Berus. "Maim a bat? Why would we do that?"

Divinemon shook his head as he stood with the sweatdropping Garurumon and BlackGarurumon. "Somehow, Wack-An-Idiot has lost it's edge... especially with these two idiots..."

Garurumon sighed. "Wait until they've heard that they've missed out on a lot of action..."

The second Garurumon rolled his eyes. "That'll be tough... they're still wearing the earplugs..."

"They forgot, didn't they?" Divinemon asked.

The second Garurumon nodded. "Yep..."

Berus howled. "Paindramon! Where are you?"

Divinemon blinked. "Paindramon?"

BlackGarurumon shrugged. "Never heard of it..."

Divinemon sighed and rubbed his head. "I guess these guys are losing their grip on reality...ok, how about I knock them out and you drag them back to the village. Deal?"

"Deal!" Said the Garurumon and BlackGarurumon.

Nodding, Divinemon walked over to Berus and Inferno with the mallet. "This will take a while..."

0000000000000000000000000

The location is Sandy Tempest, a vast desert wasteland. The only thing standing out in this sandy place was a large structure shaped like a hoop with a heavily damaged console.

There was a flash of light and Espritdramon appeared near the device with Zera, Espa, Flara, Blaise, Anzu, Isono, Telene, Eva, FrauLabramon, Growly and BlackGabumon. He sighed. "We're here..."

Zera nodded. "Yes..." He turned to Espa and everyone else. "I have nothing else to say. I've told you everything important. All you need to do is to start your own path...what happens next is by your own choice." He smiled as he shook Espa's hand. "Good luck... and please be sucessful on your own quest..."

Espa smiled. "Thank you, Your Holiness... I promise, we'll all return."

Espritdramon pressed a button on the console, causing the space inside the hoop to shimmer and swirl. "It's on. The portal has opened up! You've got five minutes before the machine dies and the portal closes."

"Let's go, everyone... to the Sovereign's Digital World!" Espa announced.

"To Baihumon's realm..." Flara added.

"To Zhuqiaomon's realm..." Blaise said.

"To Velene..." Anzu whispered.

"To Vulko..." Isono said.

"To BlackAgumon..." FrauLabramon added.

"To the Silesian guardian, Veemon..." Eva whispered.

"To the action!" BlackGabumon said, grinning.

"To join Takuya, his friends and everyone else!" Growly said.

"This is our own adventure and we'll help them succeed!" Telene said, smiling.

Espa nodded. "OK, everyone! Let's go!"

Espritdramon rolled his eyes, but smiled. "I hate dramatic speeches... heh."

One by one, Espa's group walked through the portal. Just after Growly and BlackGabumon went through the portal, the device sputtered and the lights went out, causing the shimmer of the portal to disappear. Zera sighed. "It's dead..."

Espritdramon nodded. "Yes... however, it looks like they've made it to Baihumon's realm, Your Holiness. They did it..."

"Good..." Zera whispered. He sighed and glanced at Espritdramon. "Now... destroy the portal."

"Why?" Espritdramon asked.

Zera closed his eyes. "It's not only useless, but it's risky to keep. There could be other evil Digimon apart from the Fugamon clan living in Silesia somewhere and if they get hold of this, they could repair it and cause damage to the other Digital Worlds..."

Espritdramon rolled his eyes. "Fat chance. It's beyond repairs."

Zera smiled. "True... destroy it anyway... we must get rid of it... so it'll never stand out in this sandy wasteland ever again. Please do it, Espritdramon."

Espritdramon nodded before he raised his staff and fired an energy bolt from the orb. "**MAGICAL BLAST!**"

All that was left of ShadowMercurymon's transporter was a pile of twisted rubble when Espritdramon was through. Zera nodded and walked over to Espritdramon. "Very good, my friend. Now, let's head back home..."

"All right, Zera!" Espritdramon said, raising his staff into the air. "Hold on!"

Zera glanced at the remains of the transporter with a concerned look. "Espa, Anzu, my friends... good luck..."

A flash and Zera was gone along with Espritdramon...

0000000000000000000000000

Alakazam was standing in front of a gravestone in the cemetery near the Holy Cathedral. He sighed. "Huyate... today, after 12 years, your soul is finally at peace. As soon as all the people who were frozen heard the story, they only blamed Daemon and his forces because they were the main reason why you went mad with rage. With Anzu and MetalGarurumon's help, your anger was deleted and your soul was starting to break free from the prison of your destroyed body..." He closed his eyes. "Huyate, I hope you understand who was really the ones who really attacked your village... if so, then please know that they've been defeated along with Daemon for their betrayal..."

Glancing at the Cathedral, Alakazam smiled as he remembered Uma hugging her baby daughter close with Ozean and Juwel watching, smiles on their faces. "The past is painful, but it's the past that can shape your future. If you throw away your past, you'll also throw away your own life... making any chance of a new one seem impossible." He frowned. "However, the past could also destroy your future... like what Makuramon did to you and the villagers all those years ago..."

Slowly shaking his head, Alakazam turned and started to walk out of the cemetery. "I wonder what your future would have been like if you and Elec were still alive...? Would it be a future you would love or despise?" He chuckled. "That's the irony about fate... once you've chosen your path, only fate will decide if your choices were right or wrong... Makuramon and the others took the wrong route and paid for it with their lives..." He sighed before glancing at the gravestone, smiling. "Guess the mysteries of life will never be solved... but why should they? Rest in peace, Huyate... and enjoy your freedom with Elec and your family..."

And with that, Alakazam walked away...

0000000000000000000000

Espa glanced around with the others. They had appeared in a forest packed with trees. He rubbed the back of his neck. "So... this is Baihumon's realm? Interesting..."

Eva brought out her D-Arc and pressed a button. A holographic map appeared above the screen and she took a close look at grid. "According to this... Zhuqiaomon's area is about 30 to 50 miles from the area we're standing in."

Anzu nodded. "OK... 30 to 50, hmm? There're two routes to get from here to Zhuqiaomon's realm?"

"Yeah... if we took the 50 mile route, we'd have to walk around the forest and get to the other side!" Eva said. "And by the looks of this map, the forest is really, **REALLY** big!"

Isono cringed. "OK... And the 30 mile route?"

Eva smiled sheepishly. "**THROUGH** the forest..."

Isono sweatdropped. "Oh my..."

Anzu frowned. "It'll take too long to go through the forest! Not even BlackGarurumon and SiberEnrouemon can twist and turn around these trees with us on board!"

Telene gasped. "That means... it'll be too late!"

"Not exactly!" FrauLabramon said, grinning. "If one of us can fly, someone could go above the trees and look around the surroundings. Maybe we could see how deep into the forest we are."

BlackGabumon scoffed. "Please... none of us can fly!"

Growly shook his head. "Actually, you can, BlackGabumon. Because your Digivolution line is the same as Gabumon's, then your Mega form must be BlackMetalGarurumon."

Blaise shook her head. "What a mouthful..."

Flara smiled. "Oh, and ShadowWereGarurumon isn't?"

BlackGabumon sweatdropped. "Those names aren't that bad, is it?" He grinned. "Well, if you're making fun of long Digimon names, you're making fun of BlackAgumon's. BlackMetalGreymon and BlackWarGreymon."

Shaking his head, Growly took out his D-Arc. "Moving on... according to this, BlackGabumon's ability to Warp-Digivolve to Mega isn't 100 percent. It's at 75 right now."

Eva grinned as she held up her D-Arc. "However, according to my Digivice, FrauLabramon's ability to Digivolve into Mega is at 100 percent." She frowned. "However, I don't know what she'll end up as when she evolves to Mega."

FrauLabramon smiled. "Don't worry, Eva. Have me evolve and you'll see."

Eva nodded. "All right..." She pressed the button on her D-Arc. "Here we go!"

FrauLabramon's entire body started glowing. "_FrauLabramon Warp-Digivolve to..._" Her body transformed into SiberEnrouemon before she became Nincanemon, and then... Nincanemon's body soon transformed into a bipedal golden retriever wearing a long white sleeveless Egyptian dress with a knee-length skirt, gold bands around her waist and under her chest, with a large gold neckpiece which went down to her shoulders, a dark opal set at its lowest point over her chest. Gold bands were wrapped around her furry wrists, and leather straps around her lower legs and ankles. Her three-toed paws were clad in simple sandals. In her right hand she held a light red staff ending in a snowflake-shaped figure with a dial in the center. A gold tiara with a green stone set in it was wrapped around her forehead, pushing her long white hair back from her short-snouted canine face. Again, the engagement ring was located on her ring finger on her left paw. " _**CANEWOMON...!**_"

Eva's jaw dropped. "F...FrauLabramon...?"

Canewomon giggled as she rubbed Eva on her head. "Not anymore, my friend. Call me Canewomon!"

000_**DIGIMON**_ _**INFORMATION**_000

**NAME:** _Canewomon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Spellcaster Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Howling Hurricane, Typhoon Fury, Ground Pressure._

_FrauLabramon's Mega form! A gentle, kind Spellcaster that wields the elements of wind and light. She'll protect those that she cares for deeply and loves with her life._

00000000000000000000000000

Growly groaned. "Aw, man... Canewomon is much cooler than BlackMetalGarurumon..."

BlackGabumon fumed. "**WOULD YOU STOP COMPARING ME TO HER?**"

Growly laughed. "All right, all right..."

Anzu was amazed. "Her Ultimate form, Nincanemon, was a ninja Digimon... like Ninjadramon. And just like when Ninjadramon Digivolved into Espritdramon, a Spellcaster... you evolved into a Spellcaster as well!"

Canewomon smiled. "I know... pretty funny, isn't it?"

"**VERY!**" Anzu muttered. "So, can you fly?"

Canewomon nodded. "Of course... I'll be right back. BlackGabumon, make sure nothing happens to them!" She leapt into the air and flew up above the trees.

Eva smiled. "Wow... Canewomon looked really pretty and cute as well."

Flara smiled. "Just like you..."

Eva blushed. "Mum..."

Growly chuckled. "I can agree to that..."

"Stop it..." Eva muttered, blushing.

Moments later, Canewomon came back down with a smile. "All right, I know where we are and I've got an idea! In the middle of the forest is a temple!"

"A temple?" Telene asked.

Canewomon nodded. "Ahuh... and you won't believe who I just saw going in... a white tiger!"

BlackGabumon grinned. "Oh... you saw the _White Tigerzord_ from _Power Rangers_?"

Canewomon facefaulted. "**NO!**"

"Oh...?" BlackGabumon asked, pretending to look innocent. "Hold on... was it the _Legendary Chi Beast Won Tiger_ from _Gosei Sentai Dairanger_...?"

Canewomon narrowed her eyes. "It's the same thing, you idiot!"

Blaise slammed her fist onto BlackGabumon's head. "Just ignore him..." She blinked. "Wait... white tiger...?"

Canewomon nodded. "Yes... with a few other things..."

"Like what?" Espa asked.

Canewomon casually shrugged. "Oh... like he has four red eyes with spikes on his back... orbs floating around him... and he's an especially **LARGE** tiger..."

Espa sweatdropped. "Oh... that few, huh...?"

Flara gasped. "Wait... **Baihumon**? You **SAW **Baihumon?"

Canewomon nodded. "Yes. I saw Baihumon entering a temple not far from here!"

Flara shook her head. "Wait... are you suggesting that we go to Baihumon for help?"

Eva smiled. "I wouldn't worry about that, mum. Baihumon isn't like Zhuqiaomon..."

Espa frowned. "Although, he's the youngest of the four Sovereigns, but he is the strongest out of the four..." He looked up. "So, even if we visit Baihumon's lair, what do we do next?"

Canewomon sighed. "It'll take a while for us to walk into Zhuqiaomon's realm. We could go to Baihumon and ask for his help."

Anzu's eyes widened. "And if Baihumon agrees, he can teleport us to Zhuqiaomon's realm! That's perfect!"

Isono nodded. "I agree! Canewomon, lead us to the temple and..."

"**AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH...!**"

Everyone whirled around to see trees falling down and parting away to reveal two large mantis-like Digimon with four legs and large scythes, standing over a body. "You missed..."

"Then, what was the point of him screaming in pain?" The mantis asked before he laughed. "Oh yeah... we snuck up on him, beat him up while we were still Rookies before we Digivolved and hunted him down..."

Telene shivered. "Wha...? What are they...?"

BlackGabumon narrowed his eyes. "**Snimon**!"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Snimon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Insectoid Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Twin Sickles, Ultimate Twin Sickles, Body Slam Attack_

_Known as a Virus Hunter, they have a cold personality and will slice up their prey with their sickles._

00000000000000000000000000

Flara snarled. "Those cowards... they're picking on a defenseless Digimon! Someone should teach them a lesson!"

Canewomon leapt forward. "I'll handle this! Hey, you! Pick on someone your own size!"

The first Snimon glanced up. "Huh...? Who's that...?"

The second Snimon shrugged. "No idea, but she is _dead meant_..."

"You mean _dead meat_!" The first Snimon muttered.

The second Snimon sweatdropped. "Whatever..."

Canewomon landed on the ground and snarled. "You'll pay for attacking the innocent! Prepare to be punished!"

The first Snimon laughed. "Oh please..." He charged up his sickles and launched two pink crescent beams towards Canewomon. "**TWIN SICKLES...!**"

Canewomon easily knocked the beams away with her staff, grinning. "Is that all you got?"

The first Snimon sweatdropped. "Erm... yes...?"

"**NO!**" The second Snimon said, unleashing **FOUR** pink crescent beams from his sickles. "**ULTIMATE TWIN SICKLES...!**"

Canewomon smiled as she thrust her left paw forward, unleashing a blast of wind from her palm. "**HOWLING HURRICANE...!**"

The whirlwind not only pushed the Ultimate Twin Sickles back, but launched the two Snimons into the air and away from the forest. "**HELP...!**"

As soon as the Snimon were out of sight, Eva ran up to Canewomon. "That was great!"

Canewomon scoffed. "Please... they were just Champions, Eva... I'm a Mega." She sighed. "Let's just hope we'll never meet those bullies again..."

Eva nodded. "I agree..." She turned to Isono and Espa as they were checking on the person that the Snimon were attacking. "How's the Digimon? Is he or she alive?"

Isono blinked. "It's a he... and he's alive... but he's not a Digimon..."

Eva blinked. "Not a Digimon...?"

Anzu frowned. "That's impossible! This is Baihumon's realm of the Digital World, a Digimon's home!"

Espa nodded. "I know, but look! He's not a Digimon!"

Isono and Espa stood up to reveal the victim. Lying on the ground was a creature about four feet tall and somewhat humanoid. He had mostly blue fur around his tail, arms, and upper legs, fading into black to cover his feet and hands. His shoulders and waist were black as well, and contrasted nicely with the shiny white coat of fur which covered his torso, front and back. His head was vulpine in nature, with a long, pointed nose and a pair of tall ears. His head was mostly blue, but black bands wrapped around from between his ears and the sides of his face to join up and cover his nose, framing his red eyes in a mask like that of a raccoon's or a burglar's. A pair of long black pigtails grew down from the back of his head on either side, just behind the ears. Sharp white spikes grew from the backs of his hands and the middle of his chest.

Flara gasped. "Whoa..."

Blaise was amazed. "It's a... Pokemon..."

Canewomon was also shocked. "It can't be..."

Eva glanced at her Digimon. "Canewomon? Do you know who that is...?"

Canewomon slowly nodded before catching herself. "Erm... I haven't met him before, but I've heard of what kind he is..." She sighed. "Miss Canine is right... it is a Pokemon. He's a Fighting and Steel-type, Wave Guiding Pokémon known as... **LUCARIO!**"

"L... Lucario...?" Telene whispered.

Now things have just got interesting...

000000000000000000000000000000

"So... these are the cards?" Dark Fox asked as she sat at a table in one of the tents. She was speaking to LadyDevimon as she came into the tent with a suitcase, followed by the brainwashed Velene with three other cases.

LadyDevimon nodded as she placed the suitcase on the table. "That's correct. You can look through all the suitcases to find the suitable cards to build an ideal deck to beat your opponent tomorrow."

Dark Fox grinned. "That's excellent..." She glanced at the white-eyed Velene. "You hear that, wimp? Once I've taken down my prey, my blood-thirsty claws will be going through your neck as well as your pathetic child!"

Velene nodded slowly. "Yes... I've... heard... that..."

Dark Fox giggled. "Aw... I'm glad Lucemon has taken control over her weak mind, she looks so helpless and pathetic! It's wonderful!"

LadyDevimon rolled her eyes. "Just build your deck and get some sleep..." She brought out a small device. "And here... once you've done your deck, use this."

Dark Fox blinked. "What is it?"

"Hasn't it occured to you that getting Vulko to come into the Digital World with just his Digimon and the Duelist isn't as easy as you though?" LadyDevimon asked. "If we sent a message to Angel Island to get Vulko to come into the Digital World with a Duelist, he won't be the only one to see the message."

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Everyone else would have to! The Pokemon trainers, Azulongmon's Digidestined, the Spirit Digidestined and those freaky animals! They would come up with a plan to help save Velene and Vulko even if the Duelist lost!"

LadyDevimon nodded. "Exactly..." She pointed to the device. "With the help of Madoudramon, this device will allow you to connect your mind to Vulko's, causing him to fall into a deep trance while you tell him the message. You'll only have ten minutes before the device wears off, so you'd better not waste time gloating."

Dark Fox grinned. "No problem... I know what to do!"

"Good..." LadyDevimon muttered before glancing at Velene. "All right, put the rest of the cases beside the table and follow me."

Velene nodded. "Yes... I... understand..." She walked over to the table and placed the three cases beside the table before following LadyDevimon out of the tent. "Coming..."

Dark Fox laughed. "Oh... this is **WONDERFUL!** Tomorrow, I'll be killing two birds with one stone!" She licked her lips. "I'll enjoy this... I'll enjoy this very much... hahahaha..."

0000000000000000000000000000

Madoudramon walked into a light emerging from a hole in the ceiling as he walked over to a stone tablet. The stone tablet had ancient writing that he couldn't understand and had seven markings surrounding the writing in a circle. Each marking had the shape of an animal or a creature. He could only make out the form of one of the markings as a dragon, while the other six looked impossible to translate. One of the markings was glowing while while the other six remained dark.

"No change then?" Madoudramon asked.

"No... this mysterious tablet still has one glowing mark while the other six are still dim..." Said a voice. "You do have to remember that the mark was glowing before you found it."

Madoudramon nodded as a figure walked up to his side, revealing his appearance in the light. "You're correct, DarkPegasusmon... this is indeed a strange item we've found..."

DarkPegasusmon sighed. He looked like the Fire Horse Pokemon, Rapidash, a yellow-haired horse with a horn. However, his hair was much darker than the Rapidash's light yellow colour. His red eyes looked dull and tired while flaming mane was dark blue instead of red, with a scar running across his muzzle. He also wore silver armour around his chest and hooves. Sprouting from his back were a pair of black raven-like wings with a purple jewel on top of the wing bone. The kanji symbol for Darkness rested on the front area of his chest armour. "You're right, my friend... looks like joining forces with that fool, Lucemon, will be a lot of help to us in order to uncover the mysteries of this tablet..."

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _DarkPegasusmon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Dark Horse Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Tartarus Flame, Light of Despair, Ebon Shower, Spiraling Thrust_

_Rumoured to be a Digimon that Digivolves from a Pegasusmon or a Rapidash when his heart has fallen into despair and pain. If he serves a powerful knight, he'll unleash a hidden power with his master._

0000000000000000000000000

Madoudramon chuckled. "Yes... that is true, my friend. However, in order for Lucemon to help us uncover the mysteries... my plans need to work." He lowered his head. "Hopefully, BlackGuilmon and Sealsdramon won't fail us..."

DarkPegasusmon scoffed. "Please... BlackGuilmon can Digivolve to Mega. Not even he can botch this mission up..."

"I think he will... his body has yet to recover from Gallantmon Shining Mode's fatal attack on Monday..." Madoudramon muttered. "By tomorrow, he'll have just enough energy to Digivolve into his Champion form."

DarkPegasusmon gasped. "But, that's terrible! The Legendary Pokemon that will be staying behind the Sovereign's Lair have more than enough power to cripple a Champion!"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... and I've used up a lot of energy to create my barrier magic, so it's all up to fate now."

Gritting his teeth, DarkPegasusmon glared at the tablet. "So... is that why you came back, Madoudramon-sama? To tell me this bad news before you leave me again to guard the tablet...?"

Madoudramon shook his head. "Not exactly..." He walked over to the tablet and picked it up. "You're coming back to the camp with me..."

DarkPegasusmon blinked. "What...?"

"That's right!" Madoudramon said, walking over to the horse while carrying the tablet. "I'll need your help tomorrow when I go into battle to distract Baihumon. It'll be an interesting battle, won't it?"

DarkPegasusumon nodded, grinning. "Oh, yes... it will indeed."

Madoudramon chuckled. "Excellent... now, follow me... once tomorrow morning arrives, fate will decide which side will be victorious... Though, there'll be one true victor from this war and it isn't Lucemon!"

DarkPegasusmon nodded. "Yes... all hail our Dark Lord!"

And with that, they walked away into the darkness...

00000000000000000000000000

Espa and his group have arrived in Baihumon's realm to find Velene and Vulko as well as help the Digidestined and the Tamers in their battle. However, they must help a mysterious new Pokemon called Lucario to recover first... And why does Canewomon seem to know this Lucario...?

Madoudramon's plan seems to be going into full force tomorrow. Velene's life is now resting in her son's hands... will Vulko pull through or will Dark Fox finally get her wish?

And what is the ultimate weapon that Lucemon and Madoudramon are talking about?

And will BlackGuilmon escape the deadly combination of SkullSatamon, Fugamon and Seagullmon?

"He just keeps talking, talking and talking!" BlackGuilmon groaned.

SkullSatamon smiled. "Hey, he's a Seagullmon... what do you expect?"

BlackGuilmon frowned. "I was talking to you, cheeseburger-boy!"

SkullSatamon blinked. "I'm a cheeseburger? Cool!"

BlackGuilmon facefaulted.

Maybe not...

The adventure continues...

000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, Madoudramon's plan goes into action! While he and DarkPegasusmon go to face Baihumon and Lucemon faces Ebonwumon, Dark Fox and BlackGuilmon start on their part of the action too! Vulko, with the help of BlackAgumon and Silesian Veemon, brings a Duelist to the Digital World to help him face against Dark Fox in a Duel for the fate of Velene! You won't believe who steps up to save Velene's life! Meanwhile, BlackGuilmon and his army advance on the Sovereign's Lair to collect the ultimate weapon. What is the ultimate weapon and will Lucemon's servant succeed? And will Espa and the others arrive in time after they help Lucario? Find out next time...**

**Ladies and gentleman, I'm proud to say that this is my longest chapter _EVER! _Oh yeah, you can see why it took me this long to complete, huh?**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as there are plenty more coming!**

**This chapter, you've witness the entire evolution of FrauLabramon! However, as Canewomon, she has a hidden secret because of her engagement ring. Wait until you see what it is in the future chapters!**

**Have nothing else to say except this... Until the next time, see ya!**


	79. Fate of a Life! Day of Battle!

**Hey, everyone... Sorry it took so long.**

**First off, I'm gonna do long chapters because I want to. That's mature, eh?**

**Second of all, enjoy my longest chapter ever! It's gonna be FUN!**

**Let's begin...**

000000000000000000000000000

_Vulko was happy. He was in the middle of a beautiful countryside where the sun was shining and the Pidgeys were tweeting. He was running around Velene, whom was kneeling on the green grass with a smile on her face, as he happily cheered. "Thank you, mummy! This place is really great!"_

_Velene smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Vulko. It's been a long time since we last spent some time together."_

_Vulko nodded. "I know! Isn't it great?"_

_"Yes... it is..." Velene whispered. She sighed with delight. "Vulko... I have a gift for you..."_

_Vulko looked surprised, but still smiling. "Really, mummy? What is it?"_

_Velene smiled. "Just close your eyes..."_

_Vulko nodded as he shut his eyes. "OK, mummy..."_

_"Good. Now, remember... keep your eyes shut..." Velene said._

_"OK!" Vulko said. "So, what is the su..."_

(**SMACK!**)

_Vulko cried out in pain as he fell to the floor, holding his left cheek in pain as Velene grinned evilly, her emerald green eyes turning a cold yellow. She hissed in a cold voice. "Surprise..."_

_Sitting up, Vulko was in shock. "M...Mummy? Mummy, why..."_

_"You're a worthless creature that doesn't deserve to live!" Velene hissed, getting up and extending her claws. The countryside they were standing in was transformed into a wasteland full of Vilemon instead of Pidgeys, with a sky covered in darkness instead of the sun._

_Vulko's eyes widen. "Wha...? Mummy...?" He gasped. "No, it's not mummy! It's you... Dark Fox!"_

_Velene snarled. "You heartless son! How dare you not call me your mother!"_

_Vulko took a step back, narrowing his eyes. "Dark Fox, don't try and trick me! I know it's you! You're not my mummy!"_

_Velene shrugged before she transformed into Dark Fox. "For a moment there, I actually thought you would fall for my trick..."_

_Vulko grinned. "That's because I know mummy too well. She would never hurt me... never."_

_Dark Fox cackled. "Don't make me laugh, you brat! Of course she would, why else would I exist?"_

_"What?" Vulko gasped._

_Dark Fox nodded. "Yes... she never loved you... and never will. You made her life a living hell and when Lucemon gave her an offer to become stronger, she quickly accepted it."_

_"No... it's not true..." Vulko whispered in horror. "**IT'S NOT TRUE!**"_

_"It is true... she wants to die to get away from you..." Dark Fox hissed._

_Vulko shook his head. "I won't fall for those lies... I won't... I won't..." Tears started to flow from his eyes, he was very confused now. "I... won't..."_

_Dark Fox chuckled. "If that is true, then you better listen carefully, whelp! You'll come to an open grassfield northwest from the Geokomon village in Zhuqiaomon's realm at 11, tomorrow morning with a Duelist."_

_Vulko blinked. "Why?"_

_"So I can battle them in a Duel!" Dark Fox said. "If your chosen Duelist wins against me, your mother is free! However, I want only you, your Digimon and the Duelist to come into Zhuqiaomon's realm... if the Spirit Digidestined or anyone else comes with you, she'll die!"_

_Vulko gulped. "What happens if we lose?"_

_"Why, Vulko...?" Came a dying whisper. Vulko whirled around and gasped to see Velene lying on her front in a pool of blood. "Why did you let me die...? Don't you love me...? How could you...?"_

_"**MUMMY!**" Vulko screamed._

_Dark Fox chuckled. "She'll die... along with you..."_

_Velene slowly got up to her feet, a look of hate in her eyes. "You left me to die... you left me to die... so now, **YOU DIE!**"_

_Vulko gasped in horror as he stepped back. "No, mummy... **WAIT!**"_

_Dark Fox slowly vanished, cackling. "Remember, Vulko... come into Zhuqiaomon's realm with yourself, a Digimon and a Duelist at 11 o'clock or your weak, weak mother will finally be laid to rest..."_

_Vulko whirled around to see Dark Fox gone. "Wait!" He turned back and fell onto his butt in shock. "Mummy! **DON'T!**"_

_"**DIE!**" Velene hissed, slashing her claws towards Vulko._

_"**NO...!**" Vulko screamed._

00000000000000000000000000000

"**NO!**" Vulko cried, opening his eyes in horror as he shot up, glancing around. "Mummy...?" He found himself in the same area where he had been sleeping for the last hour, in a forest with BlackAgumon and the Spirit Digidestined. Although Takuya and the others weren't around, BlackAgumon was and he woke up when Vulko cried out in shock. He sighed. "It's just a dream..."

BlackAgumon blinked. "Vulko? Something wrong?"

Vulko shook his head. "No... nothing's wrong! I'm... fine... really... Just had a nightmare, that's all. Nothing to worry about..."

BlackAgumon frowned. "Vulko... this nightmare must have had a damaging effect on you. It looks like you've witnessed something terrible."

Vulko sighed. "That's because I don't know if what Dark Fox said is true or not..."

BlackAgumon's eyes widen. "Dark Fox? What are you talking about?"

Vulko told BlackAgumon the dream with Dark Fox telling him the challenge and the gruesome image of Velene dying. He sighed as he finished. "Was it real or not...?"

BlackAgumon frowned. "Something tells me what you had was not just a nightmare, but the real deal. Dark Fox has issued a challenge!"

"She did...?" Vulko whispered. He nodded. "Now that I think about it she wants only me, you, and a Duelist to come into Zhuqiaomon's realm... that's why she sent the dream message."

BlackAgumon nodded. "Correct. And unless we follow her demands, Velene will truly die."

"So, what am I going to do...? Vulko asked. "I'm stuck..."

BlackAgumon grinned. "Vulko... don't lost hope... I'm sure we'll work out a suitable plan to save your mother before it's too late!" His eyes widened. "Hold on... I've got an idea already..."

Vulko blinked. "What...? What is it...?"

BlackAgumon walked away. "Vulko... head over to the lake area in the forest and hide so no-one can see you. I'll be right back..."

"O...OK..." Vulko said, getting up and walking away in the other direction. "I wonder what he's got planned..."

BlackAgumon grinned to himself as he walked towards the Master Emerald Shrine. "Oh yes... Veemon, your help is very much needed..."

Meanwhile, at the Master Emerald Shrine... Silesian Veemon sighed as he spoke to the guardian of Angel Island, Knuckles the Echidna, about an event that had happened earlier that day.

"You woke me up!" Knuckles snapped.

Silesian Veemon sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, I know... I woke you up at 6 in the morning with the sonic-boom I made from being Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. I'm sorry..."

Knuckles shook his head. "No, no... it wasn't just the sonic-boom! Who wouldn't be woken up by you screaming 'Veemon Warp-Digivolve to Imperialdramon' before covering your ears in pain from a powerful noise?"

Hovering nearby, Charmy snickered. "That sounds like Vector singing his favourite songs..."

"**WATCH IT!**" Vector snapped, waving a fly-swatter towards the happy bee.

Silesian Veemon cringed. "Hey... I have to call out the evolution name... it's a Digimon tradition."

Knuckles blinked. "**WHY** is it a tradition...?"

Silesian Veemon sweatdropped. "It's... a tradition... that no one knows about..."

"Then, why don't you stop it?" Knuckles asked.

Silesian Veemon shrugged. "I don't know... it's a habit!"

Izzy was sitting nearby, with the love of his life placed on his lap... his portable laptop, what else? "Digimon are creatures that are made by data... I think they've been programmed to announce their Digivolved forms..."

Knuckles fumed. "Perfect... so, we can't get rid of it?"

Izzy shook his head. "Nope, no can do..."

Sonic was nearby, shaking his head as he held a red jewel in his hand. "Chill out, Knuckles. The reason Veemon became Imperialdramon was so we could find this Chaos Emerald before Eggman could."

Knuckles grumbled. "Still, I need my beauty sleep."

Sonic smirked. "I think you need a **LOT** of beauty sleep..."

"**WATCH IT!**" Knuckles snapped.

Silesian Veemon chuckled before he became serious. "So... what should I do if you don't want me to become Imperialdramon?"

Knuckles rubbed his chin. "Well... there is the beach area located on the eastern side of Angel Island... it's pretty far away from the Shrine, plus no one else could hear you shouting your voice off."

Vector nodded. "That's right... would it work for the sonic-boom?"

Knuckles sweatdropped. "Erm... I don't think so..."

Izzy shook his head. "Nope... I tested that idea with the help of Tentomon and Ken. I had Ken stand here while I had Tentomon Digivolve into MegaKabuterimon... although Ken didn't hear Tentomon calling out, he did hear the noise from the rocket boosters that MegaKabuterimon uses when he's flying."

Knuckles stared at Izzy. "And when did you do this...?"

"Last night... you didn't notice because you were busy yelling at that white bat..." Izzy said, not taking his eyes off from the screen. "It's almost if you are in love with her."

"**LOVE ROUGE? ARE YOU CRAZY?**" Knuckles yelled out.

Izzy cringed. "They say there is a very thin line between love and hate."

"Yeah? Well, she's making it thicker!" Knuckles replied.

Silesian Veemon sweatdropped. "O...K..." He shook his head. "All right, if I'm going to Digivolve into Imperialdramon or any of my forms that gives me the ability to fly... I'll use the eastern side of Angel Island."

Knuckles nodded. "Good!"

"I'll be joining Vulko and BlackAgumon now... where's Takuya and the others?" Silesian Veemon asked.

Izzy looked up. "Currently back at the camp where I'm stationed at... With Takuya, Koji and Koichi's help... I can create a Digimon Information file about this mysterious Madoudramon that attacked EmperorGreymon on Monday..."

Silesian Veemon frowned. "Madoudramon... a servant of Valmarmon... I wonder who he really is..."

"Hopefully the next time Takuya meets him, he'll beat him!" Charmy said, flying about.

Vector nodded. "Yeah! We already got Eggman, Team Rocket and Lucemon to deal with... we don't want a fourth nutcase!"

Sonic shrugged. "Considering how Takuya described this guy, he sounds very calm and doesn't loose his cool..." He grins. "Unlike Knuckles here..."

Knuckles snarled. "You better be glad that your speed is on par with my temper, Sonic!"

Sonic chuckled. "Ah... so you do admit that you've got a temper, Knux?"

Knuckles growled. "I do not!"

Izzy sweatdropped as he got up and closed his laptop. "I... think I'll go back to the camp now..." He left.

Silesian Veemon nodded. "I think I'll go now as well..."

Sonic smiled. "All right. Thanks again, Veemon."

"You're welcome. Sonic. So, where are you putting those emeralds?" Silesian Veemon asked.

"Tails built a box where we'll put the seven Chaos Emeralds and place it in the storage hold of the Tornado 2. Let's hope we get the other five Emeralds before Eggman does, huh?" Sonic asked.

Silesian Veemon nodded. "Guess so..." He walked off. "Later..."

Izzy arrived back at the camp, smiling. "Hey, everyone. I'm back!"

Tai was holding a long rope with Matt. "Here he is, Matt! Let's get him!"

Matt nodded. "Right!"

Izzy sweatdropped. "Erm... what...?"

Tentomon was being held down by Agumon and Gabumon. "Run, Izzy! Run!"

"What have I missed...?" Izzy asked.

Sora shook her head as she sat at the campfire with Joe, Mimi, their Digimon and the Spirit Digidestined. "Never mind them, Izzy. Come on and sit down..."

"I would if they weren't standing in my way..." Izzy muttered.

Mimi got up and dragged Tai and Matt back to the campfire. "Over here, you two... let Izzy do his magic..."

Tai yelled out in pain. "**Argh! OK! Ow! Just let my ear go! Ouch!**"

"This is really, really painful!" Matt cried out.

Izzy's sweatdropped got bigger. "OK... That was really random..."

Sora smiled. "They were planning to tie you up because you're on that laptop all the time..."

Izzy frowned as he sat down. "That's not true. I don't sit at my laptop all the time..."

"All right then... tell me, Izzy. What did you have for lunch today?" Mimi asked.

Izzy blinked. "Lunch...? Erm... sandwiches..."

Sora shook her head. "Nope... spinach..."

"**WHAT?**" Izzy gasped. "Aw, man... that's disgusting! Why did you feed me that?"

Matt sighed. "That's because she didn't... it was chicken soup..."

Tai nodded. "Which you swallowed down, thinking it was a glass of juice..."

Izzy sweatdropped. "It... wasn't that bad..."

"**IT WAS PIPING HOT!**" Tai snapped.

"I'm amazed you didn't even notice that steam was coming out of your ears!" Matt added.

Palmon scratched her head. "I think that was his brain running on too much steam..."

Takuya sweatdropped. "Well, this is interesting..."

Koji smiled. "What... you think that's weird...? What about us?"

"Good point..." Takuya muttered. He grinned. "Oh yes... I remember our day off in Canine Village at night. A Garurumon and a BlackGarurumon took you away to become KendoGarurumon to **HOWL** at the moon with the rest of the Canine Digimon!"

Koji smirked. "I wouldn't laugh about that, Takuya... Remember, I kept you guys away with powerful howling."

Takuya frowned. "Oh yeah... I forgot about that..."

Izzy opened up the laptop and began typing. "All right... Takuya, Koji, Koichi, you guys will have to give me clear descriptions about Madoudramon. This, however, will take a while... it could go on all night..."

Zoe frowned. "All night? We can't do that... Vulko, BlackAgumon and Veemon will be alone... should we have them sleep with us before we begin?"

JP shook his head. "Nah... they'll be okay. Veemon and BlackAgumon don't need us to babysit, plus Vulko is a tough kid."

"Still though, we need to tell them so they won't get worried about us missing all night..." Tommy said.

Sora glanced at Biyomon. "You can help out, Biyomon. Find either the Veemon from Silesia, BlackAgumon or Vulko and tell them that Takuya and the others won't be joining them and if they're okay sleeping alone tonight."

Biyomon nodded as she flapped her wings. "No problem, Sora. I'll be right back." She flew off.

Koichi sighed. "All right, shall we begin?"

Izzy nodded. "Yes, of course. Before we start, does anyone have anything to say?"

Tai grinned. "I do... want something to eat, Izzy?"

"Sure, Tai..." Izzy said, smiling.

Tai picked up a bag and held it out to Izzy. "All right. Your nuts, Izzy."

Izzy sweatdropped. "Thanks... I think..."

Vulko sat near the pond, glancing around with a sigh. "I wonder what BlackAgumon has got in mind..." He closed his eyes and frowned. "What Dark Fox said about mummy... was it all true...? I'm really confused..."

"Vulko...!" Came a voice. Vulko turned around to see BlackAgumon running up to him with Silesian Veemon. "Vulko, Veemon and I already came up with a plan!"

Vulko blinked. "You have?"

Silesian Veemon nodded. "Yeah... BlackAgumon already told me about the situation that has just come up. Don't worry, Vulko. We'll get Velene back!"

Vulko nodded slowly. "O...OK..."

"All right... as much as I hate to say this, we can't have Takuya and the others help us... otherwise, Velene's life is gone for good!" BlackAgumon said. "The deadline is tomorrow morning at 11 with a Duelist. Now, the best option is to get up at 7 in the morning and head to Shinjuku to try and get help from Yugi."

"Why 7?" Vulko asked.

Silesian Veemon sighed. "I think it'll take me about an hour to get from Angel Island to Shinjuku as ExVeemon..."

"Why go as ExVeemon? Won't you go faster as Imperialdramon?" Vulko asked.

BlackAgumon shook his head. "No... Imperialdramon would unleash a sonic boom that would wake everyone up. We have to use ExVeemon because he's faster than BlackMetalGreymon... and maybe even Paildramon..."

Vulko blinked. "Is that true...?"

Silesian Veemon shrugged. "I don't know if ExVeemon is faster than Paildramon, but do we really want to risk it...?"

Vulko nodded. "Good point...but where should Veemon Digivolve...? He'll call out his name..."

"Don't worry about that, Vulko!" Silesian Veemon said, grinning. ""Knuckles and Izzy helped us unwittingly by telling me where I could Digivolve without them noticing. We'll head to the eastern part of Angel Island, and there I can Digivolve to ExVeemon. Pure and simple!"

BlackAgumon nodded. "Yes... plus, we'll get over there without Takuya and the others noticing. They won't be staying with us tonight as they're busy helping Izzy construct a profile about the mysterious Madoudramon..."

Vulko sighed. "So... it's all set... kinda?"

BlackAgumon smiled as he placed his claw on Vulko's shoulder. "Get some sleep... it'll be an important event tomorrow... you'll finally reunite with your mother at long last..."

"Yeah..." Silesian Veemon nodded.

Vulko closed his eyes and sighed. "That's if I'm not cowering at her presence..."

0000000000000000000000000000

"_Master, what shall we do today...?_"

"_Lucario... enough with calling me 'master'... I am your friend, not a slave trader..._"

"_I thought it would be respectful to call you that, Master..._"

"_I have to be truthful, Lucario. Your sense of respect is very annoying. However, it is good to have a sense of honour like Canewomon and myself._"

"_Thank you... MahouGarurumon-sama.._."

"_At last... come, I shall teach you more about the history of the Battle of Hikari and Yami..._"

"_OK... MahouGarurumon-sama..._"

The strange anthro vulpine Pokemon known as Lucario slowly groaned and carefully opened his eyes. "_Those... cowardly... Snimon... how dare they... How am I still alive...?_"

Lucario noticed that an anthro male Espeon was sitting nearby with an elderly male Ninetales, discussing something. The male Ninetales sighed. "So, Espa... how is he...?"

The male Espeon, Espa, sighed. "Well, he's going to be all right... although, I scanned his memories and I've found some were fuzzy. They made me dizzy, so I stopped... It was very strange, Isono..."

The male Ninetales, Isono, frowned. "Guess Lucario has the ability to block mind reading, huh...?"

Lucario blinked to himself and cringed, whispering to himself. "_No... it was that portal... Alphamon warned me that it might have some setbacks because it wasn't fully ready yet... but I was so busy focusing on finding MahouGarurumon-sama that I..._" He cursed to himself. "_What have I forgotten...?_"

Isono's ears perked up and he turned around. "He's awake..."

Espa got up and walked over to Lucario. "Are you all right? It's okay, you're among friends."

Lucario slowly got up and blinked. "Where... am I...?"

"You're in a forest located near the temple where Baihumon lives..." Isono said, walking over to Espa's side. "We saved you from those Snimon bullies with the help of a Digimon friend of ours... how do you feel?"

Lucario groaned. "Those cowards... I was getting some water when they decided to attack me for no reason at all!" He got up and sighed. "Thank you for saving me... you'll excuse me, I must be off."

"Why? Where are you going? Do you really think you should go after suffering an attack like that?" Espa asked.

Lucario paused for a moment, then sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry..." He glanced up. "Who are you anyway?"

Espa smiled. "My name is Espa Zagh..."

"And I'm his father-in-law, Isono Vulpina... we came from the Silesia World..." Isono said.

Lucario blinked. "Silesia...? That's where the Battle of Hikari and Yami took place, right?"

Espa nodded. "Of course..."

"Why are you here?" Lucario asked.

Isono sighed. "It's a long story, but I'm sure we can give you a brief explanation..."

Lucario nodded. "All right..."

Espa grinned. "No need..." He placed his hand on Lucario's head. "I'll just do this..."

"Do wha..." Lucario widened his eyes and they went blank as he went into a trance. Espa's eyes also went blank as he connected his mind with Lucario's.

Isono chuckled. "Well... he is an Espeon..." He sighed as he stood up. "I wonder if the others are okay... come on, Anzu... everyone, please come back..."

"You said something...?" Came a voice. Isono whirled around to see Anzu walking up to him with Growly, ShadowWereGarurumon, Telene and Flara. "Sorry to take a while, love."

Isono sighed. "Thank goodness... what took you so long...?"

Telene waved her paw about. "Finding a perfect route to Baihumon's temple... and we have. Canewomon, Eva and Miss Canine are waiting back at the temple for us... once we've joined them, we can go in and speak to Baihumon..."

Anzu nodded. "Yes... we should get going..."

Isono shook his head. "Not now... Lucario has woken up and Espa's just connected his mind in order to '_explain_' what we're doing here for..."

Flara sighed. "I hope it won't take too long... we're on a time limit here..."

"Don't worry..." Espa said as his eyes returned to normal. He got up along with Lucario. "I'm all done."

Lucario glanced around, looking confused. He stared at Anzu, Isono and Telene. "You three were killed and brought back to life by... Lord Granasmon...?"

Isono nodded. "Correct... and we're heading to Zhuqiaomon's realm in order to save my daughter from the grasp of Lucemon! Her fate will be decided tomorrow morning!"

Lucario slowly nodded. "I understand... wish I could help..."

Telene giggled as she walked over to Lucario. "Of course you can, cutey... you're welcome to join us."

Lucario bowed his head. "Thank you. I..." He blinked. "C...Cutey...?"

Nodding, Telene smiled as she tickled Lucario's chin. "Yes... you're very handsome..."

Lucario's cheeks flared up red. "I... erm... what... erm..."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Telene, come over here... don't scare him away..."

"OK, mother..." Telene said, giggling as she walked over to Anzu.

Isono smiled. "Sorry about that... I guess my daughter has taken a liking to you..."

"You think...?" Lucario asked, face still glowing red.

ShadowWereGarurumon scratched his head. "Wow... that was weird..."

Growly sighed. "You haven't seen the torture that Eva does to me, have you...?"

ShadowWereGarurumon looked interested. "She tortures you? With that...? Screws, hammer and nails, racks, feathers?"

Growly just glared at his Digimon. "Now you're being silly..."

"Shall we go, Lucario?" Espa asked. "In order for us to go to Zhuqiaomon's realm, we'll need the help of Baihumon. My niece is waiting outside with the others for us to join them..."

Lucario nodded. "Of course... once we've joined them, I shall tell you why I'm in the Digital World..."

Espa frowned. "Well... seeing as you're awake, maybe I could scan your mind again to be qu..."

"Oh, no you don't!" Flara said, walking over to Espa and grabbing one of his long ears. "We don't have the time! Come on, my daughter is waiting for us!"

Espa hissed in pain. "Ouch, Flara! You're not my wife..."

Flara shook her head. "Nope, but I'm your cousin... now, come on!"

Lucario sweatdropped as Flara dragged Espa away. "This... is an interesting group that I'm travelling with..." As he followed them, he glanced at Telene, whom was giggling with Anzu. He sighed. "Of all the things that I was prepared for...facing a girl with a crush on me wasn't one of them. Oy..."

00000000000000000000000000

Lucemon Chaos Mode smiled as he glanced around the table that he was sitting at. Canntoisemon, Sealsdramon, Dark Fox, ShadowGrumblemon, MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon, BlackGuilmon, Fugamon, LadyDevimon and ShadowRanamon were seated all around, paying attention to him. "I thank you all for coming in here for our late-night meeting..."

MarineDevimon yawned as he scratched his head. "Do we have to be here this late? I was getting a good night's sleep."

"Well, sugah... it wouldn't be called a late-night meeting if it wasn't late, would it?" ShadowRanamon asked. "And what did you bring that in for...?"

MarineDevimon blinked. "Brought what in...?" He glanced in his hand and sweatdropped. It was a small Monzaemon doll. He blushed. "I... erm... it... followed me..."

Canntoisemon rolled his eyes. "A small teddy bear that you sleep with mysteriously came to life and followed you here? What sort of excuse is that?"

"It's the Digital World!" MarineDevimon countered. "**ANYTHING** can happen!"

"OK... let me think of a better sarcastic question..." Canntoisemon muttered.

Lucemon chuckled. "No time for that... I have called this meeting to make sure everyone knows that we're going to be busy tomorrow..."

ShadowGrumblemon sighed. "My lord, I'm sorry... can't it wait? We've just spent nearly a whole day in Silesia, risking our necks to find the Keyfinder... can't we just rest tomorrow?"

Dark Fox shook her head. "No way... I've already sent Vulko the message. I won't back out now!"

Lucemon nodded. "Correct... out of all of you, I just need BlackGuilmon, Sealsdramon and Dark Fox to take part in the plan. The rest of you can rest here as well as monitor the situation..."

"So... what's the plan?" Fugamon asked.

Lucemon grinned as he placed a piece of paper on the table. "By tomorrow morning, there will be four battles taking place. BlackGuilmon and Sealsdramon, you two will be leading a group of DarkKnightmon as the main battle force, heading to the location written on this paper and what you shall collect from that location itself..."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "OK... Let's see..." He took the paper, read it and his jaw dropped. "The... The Sovereign's Lair? You want me to attack the main base where the four Digimon based on Kyoto's legends meet up at?"

"That is correct!" Lucemon said, grinning.

BlackGuilmon continued to read the paper and shuddered. "And you want me to steal **THIS?** My lord, may I tell you that there is one small problem with this idea... **AZULONGMON AND ZHUQIAOMON WILL STILL BE IN THE BUILDING!**"

"You're right, that is a small problem..." Lucemon said, before he grinned. "Which is why Madoudramon and I shall lure them out while you do your job."

LadyDevimon looked confused. "Lure them out, how...?"

Lucemon sat down. "Listen to me carefully... I shall be attacking Ebonwumon's home while Madoudramon attacks Baihumon's... the Sovereigns have a code... a code that will help us gain the prize from their meeting hall. If one Sovereign is in danger, the others must come to their aid. So, when Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon find out that Baihumon and Ebonwumon are in danger, they'll leave the Lair to help them..."

Canntoisemon grinned. "Lucemon-sama, that is a **WONDERFUL** idea!" He frowned. "However, what about the Tamers and everyone else in the Real World? Won't they send a message to them so they can help out?"

"They can't help out... the portals will be sealed up by Madoudramon's magic for about an hour." Lucemon said. "However, in order for the portals to be sealed up for a while, they need to be opened first..."

Dark Fox cackled. "Which is where I come in... Vulko and a Duelist will be using a portal in order to get into Zhuqiaomon's realm and the moment they arrive, Madoudramon's magic will be in effect!"

BlackGuilmon rubbed his chin. "So... we've got an hour before the portals are unsealed? Very well, my ideal target will be weak when I Digivolve into ChaosGallantmon!"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "I... don't think so, sugah... You can't go into ChaosGallantmon just yet..."

"**MY DIGIVOLUTION IS STILL RECOVERING?**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yeah... you can't Digivolve into ChaosGallantmon yet..."

Snarling, BlackGuilmon rubbed his claws. "Hmph... very well, very well... As I was saying, my ideal target will be weak when I Digivolve into BlackMegaloGrowlmon!"

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Actually, sugah..."

"I can't Digivolve into BlackMegaloGrowlmon just yet...?" BlackGuilmon asked, muttering.

ShadowRanamon nodded slowly. "Not yet, no..."

"What about BlackGrowlmon?" BlackGuilmon asked, looking hopeful.

ShadowRanamon smiled. "Oh, you can Digivolve into BlackGrowlmon. No problem at all."

"Excellent!" BlackGuilmon said, grinning. "All right, as I was saying... my ideal target will be weak when I Digivolve into BlackGrowlmon and force him to surrender! What can go wrong?"

"Actually..." LadyDevimon muttered.

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "**GAH!**" He glared at LadyDevimon. "I was told I can Digivolve to BlackGrowlmon!"

LadyDevimon nodded slowly. "Yes, you can... however, your powers as BlackGrowlmon will be halved as you're still recovering from the fight against Gallantmon Shining Mode. Not only that, you won't have a lot of time until you de-Digivolve back into Rookie... You're going to have to put a lot of effort when you're facing your target."

"My strength will be halved and my time as BlackGrowlmon won't be long?" BlackGuilmon repeated. "Has Gallantmon Shining Mode's attack really done that much damage to me?"

Lucemon nodded. "That and a side-effect from being ChaosGallantmon Hazard Mode... I'm sure your Digivolution powers will be back at full strength by this Saturday. That or you could use Madoudramon's magic to help you... however, that would take too long, so you could ask him **AFTER** you've done your job tomorrow."

BlackGuilmon cringed. "What...? Oh, fine... what about Sealsdramon?"

Sealsdramon sighed. "I'll be going through the back with a couple of DarkKnightmon and my Commandramon for a sneak-attack. My Commandramon will be using high advanced technology to defeat the guards!"

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Really? What sort of technology?"

"Bongo drums..." LadyDevimon muttered.

Sealsdramon nodded sadly. "Yes... they're in that mood again..."

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "And how are they going to beat the guards with bongo drums? Dance them to death?"

"Maybe they'll put on earmuffs, I dunno..." Canntoisemon muttered.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "I was hoping to Digivolve in order to break the Lair's door down to get in! If I can only stay as BlackGrowlmon for a while, how in the world can we get in?"

"Why not use a battering ram?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

"**NO WAY IN HELL AM I BRINGING SKULLSATAMON WITH ME!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

SkullSatamon blinked. "You're bringing me along?" He hugged BlackGuilmon. "Oh, thank you... thank you... I'm the happiest skeleton alive!"

BlackGuilmon choked. "Skeleton and alive doesn't sound right to me, somehow..."

Lucemon chuckled. "Very well... SkullSatamon will go with you in order to be your battering ram, BlackGuilmon."

"**HOORAH!**" SkullSatamon said, cheering.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "I can see this plan failing already..."

Lucemon glanced around. "Anymore questions? Good, this meeting is over. Go to bed."

ShadowRanamon scratched her head. "I was expecting this to be a bit longer, ya know..."

Fugamon groaned. "Can we make it longer?"

"We can!" SkullSatamon said. "MarineDevimon, can you explain to us how Magnetons and Starmies create children?"

Fugamon nodded. "Yes... can you please?"

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "I... erm..."

BlackGuilmon snickered. "You think you can escape from them? You're totally wrong!"

"What are the chances of us escaping SkullSatamon?" ShadowRanamon asked.

ShadowGrumblemon rolled his eyes. "The chances of us escaping from SkullSatamon are the same chances of Winnie the Pooh making a shocking announcement that he's no longer going to have honey, but eat cabbage instead..."

Fugamon looked shocked. "Winnie the Pooh is **WHAT?** He never told me that!"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "I guess we all have our little secrets..."

Fugamon looked sad. "But, still... he could have told me he was going to eat cabbage instead of honey..."

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "Winnie isn't going off honey! It was just a figure of speech!"

"**HIS NEW DIET IS FIGURES?**" Fugamon gasped.

"**HOW TERRIBLE!**" SkullSatamon added.

"Oh... it begins..." Dark Fox muttered.

ShadowGrumblemon banged his head against the table. "Winnie is sticking with honey! Honey! Honey!"

Fugamon scratched his head. "Is he right?"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, no... he's very wrong! I remember seeing Winnie eating something, saying it's Miel! His love for honey is gone! He's eating this stuff called **MIEL!**"

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Miel** IS** honey... you just watched Winnie the Pooh in **SPANISH!**"

"Spanish?" SkullSatamon asked. "Ah... _Gradisco gli Spagnoli_!"

"**THAT'S ITALIAN!**" ShadowRanamon snapped.

"So, Winnie the Pooh isn't giving up on honey?" Fugamon asked before he sighed in relief. "That's good news..."

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah... I thought something terrible might have happened..."

MarineDevimon narrowed his eyes. "Like me using a double-barrel gun at you?"

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "I don't think it would be that terrible... I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun..."

"I'll get the gun!" MarineDevimon said, getting up.

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Lucemon-sama, can we end this now before we leave this tent to find out that it's morning?"

Lucemon chuckled. "Very well... everyone, return to your tents! Tomorrow is a very important day... for all of us... hahaha!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Lucario glanced around as they stood in a massive hallway that served as the entrance to Baihumon's temple. He stood with Espa and the others as they waited for one of Baihumon's servants to take them to the great tiger himself.. "Incredible... this place is amazing..."

Telene walked over to Lucario. "Sure is... Erm, Lucario..."

"Y...Yes...?" Lucario blushed as Telene neared him.

"Can you tell us what you were doing in the Digital World?" Telene asked.

Blaise nodded. "Yes, I'm curious about that too..."

Canewomon, now back to FrauLabramon and being carried in Eva's arms, rolled her eyes as she whispered to herself. "Oh, you guys are going to be surprised..."

Lucario nodded. "Believe it or not, there is a fifth Digimon Sovereign... whom is the creator of the four Sovereigns themselves! He is known as Huanglongmon..."

"Huanglongmon?" Espa asked.

"Yes... Huanglongmon, whom was once an important ally to Lord Granasmon before his body was destroyed along with Valmarmon's..." Lucario said. "Because of the loss of his friend, Huanglongmon fell into a deep coma and has been sleeping ever since. However, he was able to create Ebonwumon, Baihumon, Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon before he went to sleep."

Growly frowned. "That doesn't explain how you came into Baihumon's realm..." He blinked. "Unless you're trying to say that you came from... Huanglongmon's realm?"

Lucario sighed. "Not only have I come from Huanglongmon's realm, I was **BORN** in Huanglongmon's realm. My egg somehow landed in Huanglongmon's realm and I was raised by a MahouGarurumon."

BlackGabumon blinked. "MahouGarurumon...?"

Lucario nodded. "Yes... I know you've never heard of him before. And I'm not surprised... According to Alphamon-sama, MahouGarurumon are a rare Mega Digimon that Digivolves from a very special Garurumon..."

"How special does this Garurumon have to be?" BlackGabumon asked.

"Erm... to be truthful, I... can't remember..." Lucario muttered.

BlackGabumon facefaulted. "**WHAT?**"

Lucario cringed. "It's not my fault... it's a side-effect from using that portal to get from Huanglongmon's realm to Baihumon's when it's not fully prepared..."

Anzu looked confused. "What did you enter this realm for? Why did you go through a portal that wasn't fully prepared?"

"I... I wasn't thinking straight..." Lucario muttered. "I was worried about MahouGarurumon and Canewomon when they left and never returned..."

Eva gasped. "Canewomon?" She glanced down at FrauLabramon. "That's your Mega form!"

FrauLabramon sweatdropped. "Oh really? What a coincidence..."

Lucario chuckled. "I have a feeling that she isn't the same Canewomon as the one whom was engaged to MahouGarurumon-sama..."

FrauLabramon blinked. "_He... actually doesn't recognize me?_"

Lucario sighed. "MahouGarurumon and Canewomon both decided to visit another world as a trip. However, they were missing for a long time and I decided to go and look for them. Problem was the portal that I used wasn't completely safe..."

Espa stroked his chin. "Guess you weren't patient, huh?"

"Yes... and I payed the price..." Lucario muttered. "Nearly a quarter of my memories have been mixed... meaning I can't remember everything... sorry..."

Telene stroked Lucario's head. "It's all right... we all make mistakes..."

Lucario blushed. "Th... Thank you..."

Isono glanced around the hallway, smiling. "Let's have a look around while we wait for Baihumon to see us..."

Telene nodded. "All right!" She ran over to a painting. "Check this out... never knew Baihumon is actually into art!"

Flara frowned. "Neither did I... Guess there are some Digimon that have different tastes..."

Lucario glanced at FrauLabramon as she watched Eva walk over to the painting with her mother. "_You owe me one..._"

FrauLabramon gasped, whirled around and hissed in a whisper. "_You know who I really am...?_"

Lucario winked as he whispered back. "_That twinkle in your eyes... the ring around your tail...without a doubt, you're the same Canewomon who'll marry my master. However, I noticed that you wanted to keep this a secret from everyone else so..._"

FrauLabramon blinked. "_How did you..._"

Lucario grinned. "_My lady, that's you... you usually keep things a secret. Plus, your partner and everyone else clearly doesn't know your past, or else they would have recognized MahouGarurumon's name..._"

FrauLabramon sighed as she glanced around. "_We'll talk more about this later in private..._"

Lucario nodded. "_OK..._"

"_And thank you..._" FrauLabramon whispered.

A large, gryphon-like beast entered the room. "These are the visitors that the lesser Frigimon spoke of? Very well..." He coughed slightly. "Would everyone pay attention please? I thank you all for coming to visit Lord Baihumon's Temple. I'm sorry to say that Lord Baihumon is asleep..."

Anzu groaned. "Perfect... looks like we're going to have to wait until morning..."

Eva nodded. "Yeah... Gryphonmon, can't you..."

"Sorry! Sorry!" Gryphonmon muttered. "What I meant to say is... Lord Baihumon **WAS** asleep... he's woken up now..."

"What did he wake up from? Nightmares?" BlackGabumon asked before snickering. "That'll be funny... a great big white tiger being scared of silly imaginations..."

Growly rolled his eyes. "Don't you get nightmares...?"

BlackGabumon nodded. "I did once... I saw a scary looking mammal, wearing a blue nightdress with very dull eyes at night..."

Growly glanced at Blaise, whom was blushing. He sweatdropped. "That was my mother you saw..."

"Told ya she was scary..." BlackGabumon muttered.

(**WHAM!**)

Gryphonmon sweatdropped as BlackGabumon flew across the room. "I don't know much about women or anything, but I have the feeling that he deserved it..."

Lucario nodded. "10 points for you..."

Sighing, Gryphonmon glanced at Espa and Isono. "Lord Baihumon woke up because he said he sensed something dangerous... However, he has time to listen to you as long as it'll be quick..."

Espa nodded. "Of course."

"Can you lead the way?" Isono asked.

Gryphonmon nodded. ""Of course. Ladies, gentlemen and the big mouth..."

"Who's he calling a big mouth...?" BlackGabumon muttered as Growly dragged him across the floor by his tail.

Growly sighed. "You, who else...?"

BlackGabumon grinned. "Your mother...?" He looked up and paled at Blaise glaring at him. "Don't hurt me..."

Espa sweatdropped. "Oh boy... this is a Pokemon/Digimon version of Selene and Sparky..."

Eva giggled before she glanced at her D-Arc. "Hmm...? What's this...?"

000**DIGIMON** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Gryphonmon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE: **_Data_

_Phantom Beast Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Sonic Roar, Legendary Blade_

_A mythical Digimon composited of bird, beast and plant. Nothing else is known about this mysterious Digimon..._

0000000000000000000000000

Growly glanced at his D-Arc and blinked. "That's weird..."

"I know... Did Zera mention this function?" Eva asked.

Espa shook his head. "Nope... guess it was a surprise feature. Besides, the D-Arcs are based upon the Digimon Tamer's D-Power, right? So, it isn't unusual for me to see Digimon Information appear on your screen..."

Eva smiled. "Guess so..."

Gryphonmon stopped outside a **LARGE** door. "Lord Baihumon is in this room... are you ready?"

"We are..." Telene said as the others nodded.

Gryphonmon nudged the door open and walked in. "Lord Baihumon-sama, your guests have come!"

A deep sigh was heard as Espa and everyone walked into the room. "Gryphonmon, stop praising me so much when you call out to me... Call Zhuqiaomon that whenever he pops round, you know he likes that to boost his ego."

Gryphonmon bowed. "Forgive me, my Lord. I shall do that..."

Lucario looked up and blinked. "Erm..."

"O...K..." Eva muttered.

Confused, Gryphonmon glanced at Espa and the others as they stared up with confused expressions. "What are you doing? Why aren't you in awe of the presence..." He turned around to gaze at Baihumon. "...at the wonderful... apperance... of Ba...ihumon..." He blinked. "Erm... my Lord..."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Baihumon asked.

Gryphonmon sighed. "You forgot to take your nightcap off..."

Baihumon blinked and batted a large nightcap off his head. "Again? I need to fix this..."

Blaise shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense..."

"This is the Digital World, nothing makes sense!" BlackGabumon said.

"**HE'S A SOVEREIGN AND HE WEARS A NIGHTCAP!**" Blaise responded.

BlackGabumon sighed. "So...?"

Blaise sweatdropped. "N...Never mind..."

Baihumon coughed. "If you would be so kind as not to tell the other Sovereigns about this... If you do, I won't be too happy."

Lucario sweatdropped. "We won't tell a thing..."

Espa nodded rapidly. "Of course. We'll keep it a secret!"

Anzu smiled sheepishly. "Yes... No one will kno..." She cringed. "Eva! Get Canewomon to use her magic to wipe this event from BlackGabumon's mind!"

Eva nodded as she brought out her D-Arc. "Right away!"

BlackGabumon sweatdropped. "What? Am I that a big mouth...?"

"**YES!**" FrauLabramon, Flara, Telene, Blaise and Growly shouted out.

Gryphonmon sweatdropped. "At least they're being honest..."

"Thank you very much..." Baihumon said as he walked into view, revealing that fur had been puffed up and had four large elastic bands placed around his body to shape it into a ponytail. He sweatdropped. "Keep this a secret as well..."

Eva nodded slowly. "We... will..."

Telene made a face. "How on earth can his fur be puffed into a ponytail if it covers his body?"

"I have to tell you... it wasn't easy..." Gryphonmon muttered.

Telene sweatdropped. "Moving on..."

Flara sighed. "All right, Baihumon... we'll keep **THIS** a secret as well. Anything else that you would like to add so we can keep that as a secret too before we get down to business?"

Baihumon shook his head. "Nope..."

"Really? No toenail problem?" Anzu asked.

"Well, actually... he has this..." Gryphonmon started, looking thoughtful.

"**NO! ENOUGH!**" Baihumon bellowed out.

Blaise rubbed her eyes. "This is not what I was expecting from one of the highest-ranking of all Digimon!"

Baihumon sweatdropped. "Wait until you see a meeting with Ebonwumon and a crazy human called Joey Wheeler..."

Blaise shook her head. "Look at you! You look like a cat that's been dragged through a bush!"

Baihumon blinked. "But... I am a cat..."

Blaise facefaulted. "I give up..."

Growly sighed. "Poor mum..."

Flara nodded. "This adventure has just started and yet... oh boy..."

"Shall we begin?" Isono asked.

Baihumon bowed. "Sorry about this... I sense something terrible is about to happen, but I don't know what..."

Anzu stepped forward. "We understand, Baihumon. Once Canewomon removes this from BlackGabumon's memory, we'll keep this a secret between us..."

Gryphonmon blinked. "Why can't you have Canewomon use this spell on all of you..."

FrauLabramon sighed. "Only works on those with weak minds..."

"**YOU'RE SAYING I HAVE A WEAK MIND?**" BlackGabumon snapped.

"**YES, SHE DID!**" Telene, Isono and Lucario shouted out.

Gryphonmon sweatdropped. "Very honest... Very, **VERY** honest..."

Baihumon sighed. "So... how can I help you?"

Anzu kneeled and closed her eyes. "Baihumon... please listen carefully... it's very important..."

After 20 minutes, Baihumon nodded slowly. "I understand. I already know about Velene and Dark Fox... thanks to the Devas from your world." He sighed. "All right... tomorrow morning, I shall create a portal that will allow you to enter Zhuqiaomon's realm. And I'll do it very early in the morning."

Anzu smiled. "Thank you..."

Gryphonmon glanced around. "You can sleep here... the guest rooms have already been taken by the Digimon who travelled with the Spirit Digidestined."

Eva gasped. "Bokomon? Neemon? They're here?"

Baihumon nodded. "Yes... along with Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon... the Rookie forms of the Celestial Angels, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. They're trying to find important information that'll help everyone in the Real World of Zhuqiaomon's realm to overcome their enemies. No luck so far..."

Flara smiled. "Can we see them?"

Gryphonmon shook his head. "Not a good idea. First off, they're all asleep. And second of all..." He pointed to Baihumon's ponytails. "Do you want to start this off again?"

Flara sweatdropped. "Good point..."

FrauLabramon nodded. "Considering how empty Neemon's head is... chances of me taking that problem out is very low..."

"We'll... see them in the morning. Maybe..." Growly muttered.

Baihumon sighed. "All right... everyone, please settle in... I'll see you in the morning..."

Flara frowned. "Without the nightcap, flattened fur, no ponytails and no problem with your toenails?"

Baihumon blushed. "Yes..."

Flara smiled. "Good. See you in the morning."

Gryphonmon sweatdropped. "OK... No more late-night meetings for Lord Baihumon-sama..."

"**GRYPHONMON!**" Baihumon snapped.

Gryphonmon cringed. "Sorry..."

Half an hour later, Baihumon was back in his room to get some sleep while Gryphonmon guarded the temple. Everyone was now fast asleep, except for Lucario and FrauLabramon.

FrauLabramon sighed. "Lucario..."

Lucario smiled. "It's good to see you again, Lady Canewomon... or should I call you Lady FrauLabramon...?"

Smiling back, FrauLabramon shook her head. "Just call me FrauLabramon..."

"Of course... So, where is MahouGarurumon?" Lucario asked.

FrauLabramon frowned. "He's... vanished..." She sighed. "The world that we went into was Silesia, two weeks after Valmarmon attacked in his Inferno Mode. Angry about this, MahouGarurumon decided to confront Valmarmon's soul and seal him away..."

Lucario blinked. "What...? He decided to do that? But, MahouGarurumon had common sense... he would know better than to go off and confront the soul of a powerful Digimon God!"

"I know... but if you've heard what Valmarmon has done as Pharaohmon, Basilikmon and Inferno Mode... you would understand why he was upset..." FrauLabramon said. She sighed. "I never went with him because told me to stay behind... he only did that in order to make sure that I don't get hurt..."

Lucario was silent for a moment. "He never came back... did he...?"

Slowly shaking her head, FrauLabramon tried to hold back her tears. "No... two weeks and he never returned." She smiled. "As sappy as this sounds, MahouGarurumon formed a bond with our love. I could sense his presence and vice versa. Two weeks later... I no longer sensed his presence..."

Lucario gasped. "Does that mean...?"

FrauLabramon rapidly shook her head. "No... I won't believe that he is gone... I know he is still alive. I can sense it..."

"But... you said..." Lucario muttered.

FrauLabramon smiled. "I can't sense his presence, but I can feel it in my heart. He is alive, I'm sure of it. And one day, I'll see him again... I know it."

Lucario glanced at Eva, whom was sleeping alongside Flara. "You never told Eva and her mother about this?"

Frowning, FrauLabramon shook her head. "No... it's too painful... I don't think I'm ready yet... please understand..."

Lucario bowed. "Of course... but why did you became Eva's partner?"

"To do something... just like BlackWarGreymon..." FrauLabramon said, sighing. "That's all I have to say..."

Smiling, Lucario stood up. "Don't worry, FrauLabramon... until the day you're ready to tell Eva about your past, I shall keep it a secret between us..."

FrauLabramon smiled. "That's good. Thank you..." She frowned. "Lucario, I know you had your memories scrambled a little, but I think I've lost a bit of my memory as well..."

Lucario blinked. "Come again...?"

"There's something important that I wanted to tell Eva since this morning after hearing a story about her father from Flara... but I can't remember..." FrauLabramon muttered, rubbing the back of her head. "There are more than Digimon living in Huanglongmon's realm, right...?"

Lucario sighed. "I'm sorry, FrauLabramon... I can't remember..."

FrauLabramon cringed. "When MahouGarurumon and I went through that portal to enter Silesia, both of us felt something strange in our heads. Guess it was a memory of something... I remember everything in Huanglongmon's realm, but I wonder what that stolen memory was about..."

"If we help everyone in Zhuqiaomon's realm to find the key, I'm sure you'll reclaim that stolen memory once we reenter Huanglongmon's realm..." Lucario said.

FrauLabramon smiled. "You're right..." She blushed. "I really wish MahouGarurumon taught me that portal spell to other worlds when I was still Canewomon..."

Lucario chuckled. "Maybe next time... maybe..."

FrauLabramon sighed. "Yeah... maybe..." She grinned. "So, you think your lessons are over?"

Lucario blinked before he nodded. "Yes, of course. My training was finished before you two left..."

FrauLabramon giggled. "Actually... I think you still need to learn how to treat women with great respect..." She pointed to Telene's sleeping form. "Especially as you'll be marrying her soon..."

Lucario's face went bright red. "W...What...?"

"Yes... marriage..." FrauLabramon said, grinning evilly. "Just imagine the great future that lies before you..."

Lucario backed away. "Is that the time...? I must get some sleep... good night..."

"Good night..." FrauLabramon said, walking over to Eva while holding back her laughter.

000000000000000000000000000000000

And thus, everyone was fast asleep... those who were aware of what fate lay in tomorrow knew that they had to succeed in their mission.

Like those who slept, just to wake themselves from worry for their loved ones, Anzu opened her eyes and stared at the celing of Baihumon's temple. "_Tomorrow, Velene... we'll be reunited at long last and we'll be a family once again... that is a promise that I'll keep..._"

Others questioned themselves in doubt like Vulko, as he sat near the lake in the middle of Angel Island's forest with a look of confusion and fear on his face. "_Tomorrow, you and I will finally come face-to-face, mum... but do you really love me? Did you really hate me so much that you created Dark Fox from that hatred...?_" He sniffed as tears came out of his eyes. "_Mum, not only do you not trust me, but you hate me too?_" He bowed his head when he remembered the confrontation he had with Velene after she refused to let Vulko have a D-Arc. "_Because I turned my back on you, you gained that hatred... it's all my fault... I can't trust mummy and she can't love me and it's all my fault... my fault... mine..._"

And finally, those who couldn't sleep had one very good reason... they had idiots for roommates, like poor BlackGuilmon...

SkullSatamon was holding a torch to his head, trying to look scary as he spoke in a deep booming voice. "And after that, the young boy opened the door to meet a scary cloaked man from Organization XIII... who gave him a cryptic warning... We don't deliver pizzas after midnight!" He ended with an evil laugh.

BlackGuilmon just stared at him. Seagullmon glanced around. "Mine."

SkullSatamon smiled. "So, did you enjoy it?"

Seagullmon pecked the floor. "Mine."

SkullSatamon looked happy. "Thank you, my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

"Mine."

"What about you?" SkullSatamon asked, glancing at BlackGuilmon.

BlackGuilmon licked his lips. "Well... you told that story the last time Lucemon-sama held a late-night meeting. And just like last time, it wasn't scary... not scary at all. More like someone thought it up in a crazy, random fan fiction story..."

"It wasn't that scary?" SkullSatamon asked, disappointed.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Nope... only an idiot would fall for that..." He glanced at the back of the tent. "He's finished now, Fugamon... you can come out now..."

Fugamon slowly walked up to his bed, fear plastered on his face. "Y...You sure...?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes... no scary pizza delivery guys from Organization XIII of Kingdom Hearts will come after you..."

"That's good..." Fugamon sighed in relief.

SkullSatamon poked BlackGuilmon in the arm. "Come on... be honest... you found that story scary."

"Do you really want me to be honest?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Of course..."

"Really, really honest...?" BlackGuilmon asked coyly.

"Yeah!" SkullSatamon said, rapidly nodding his head.

"All right..." BlackGuilmon said calmly. "I find your story fu..."

Everyone was ready for tomorrow, whenever they like it or not. It was time to save lives or take them. This was like Lucemon's challenge on Monday, but this time it had a dark and deadly purpose... to capture the ultimate weapon that Lucemon desires in the Sovereign's Lair!

"Mine."

"Shut up..." Anzu, Vulko and BlackGuilmon muttered.

000000000000000000

Morning had arrived above Angel Island and Vulko opened his eyes to find BlackAgumon and Silesian Veemon standing over him. "Morning already...?"

BlackAgumon nodded. "Yes... we've got about four hours before the Duel starts. Let's head over to the eastern part of Angel Island where Veemon can Digivolve. With any luck, we should have enough time to find Yugi and bring him to the Digital World."

Silesian Veemon helped Vulko up. "Takuya and the others are still at the campsite where Tai's group is. As long as we keep quiet, they won't notice us leaving..."

Vulko yawned. "OK... Let's hurry up..."

"Good... let's go!" BlackAgumon said, carefully taking Vulko's arm and leading him away.

Moments later, Vulko and the two Digimon arrived at the eastern area of Angel Island, which was a sandy beach around the edge of the island. Vulko picked up some sand in his paws and sighed. He brought out his D-Arc. "According to the time, we've just spent 10 minutes getting from our sleeping area to here..."

Silesian Veemon smirked. "We still got plenty of time, Vulko! You two, stand back..."

BlackAgumon nodded. "OK... I hope no one hears this..."

"_Veemon Digivolve to... **EXVEEMON...!**_" Called out the Phantom Dragon Digimon. ExVeemon picked up Vulko and BlackAgumon before glancing around. "We better move in case anyone heard me doing that..."

"Yeah... with any luck, they'll just think they're imagining things... let's go!" BlackAgumon said.

ExVeemon flapped his wings and leapt off Angel Island and flew in the direction of Shinjuku, Japan.

0000000000000000000

In Baihumon's temple, Gryphonmon walked into the room to see Espa's group conversing with one another. He sighed. "Those guys don't waste any time... they're ready for anything..."

It was that moment that Bokomon and Neemon entered the room with Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon. Neemon blinked as he saw Telene. "Hey, look! It's Velene and she's shrunk!"

Telene fumed. "**WHAT...?**"

Gryphonmon sweatdropped. "She wasn't ready for that..."

Bokomon sighed. "Sorry about that... this is the same Neemon who thought that Angemon had a gender change..."

Gryphonmon stared at Bokomon. "H...He did...?" He glanced at Neemon before shaking his head. "What else can get even weirder?"

"Baihumon looking silly in his nightcap, puffed-up fur and ponytails?" Salamon asked.

"Yes, that's true..." Gryphonmon said, nodding his head. "I mean, what are the cha... **HOW ON EARTH DID YOU KNOW THAT...?**"

Bokomon shook his head. "Zhuqiaomon told us... he said that Baihumon was sleepwalking in his realm with a nightcap, puffed-up fur and ponytails in the middle of the night one time..."

Gryphonmon's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me that the other Sovereign's knew about this and never told Baihumon about this? This is... This is..."

"Does that mean we won't keep this a secret...?" Eva asked.

Gryphonmon shook his head. "No! I mean, yes... No! Yes! No! Yes!"

"Is he suffering from something?" BlackGabumon asked.

Lucario shrugged. "He must be suffering insanity..."

Gryphonmon groaned. "I could have been a contender..."

Blaise sweatdropped. "Lucario's right... he is suffering from insanity."

Patamon giggled as he flew over to Eva. "Look! Look! Look! It's Eva!"

"Eva...?" Bokomon repeated before he gasped. "Oh my... **EVA!** It is you!"

Eva giggled as she kneeled near Bokomon. "Yeah, been a while, huh?"

"What are you doing here?" Bokomon asked. "Is it about Velene?"

Eva nodded. "Yeah... we're just heading over to Zhuqiaomon's realm to rescue her."

Neemon looked confused. "Rescue her? But, isn't she Dark Fox at the moment...?"

Bokomon nodded. "Yes, I'm curious about that myself..."

Flara walked over to Eva's side. "We would like to explain, but we're on a time limit here. If we don't get into Zhuqiaomon's area before noon, Velene will die."

Bokomon sighed. "So, I guess we won't catch up on old times, huh?"

Espa nodded. "Yes, sorry... However, you could come with us..."

Salamon shook her head. "No, we can't. Not yet... we still need to discover a way to defeat Lucemon. That's why Bokomon is doing research!"

"I don't get it. Why are you doing research in Baihumon's lair?" Espa asked.

Bokomon chuckled. "Simple... somewhere in Baihumon's realm lies an ancient secret that even the mighty tiger doesn't know himself. Although tempting, I don't think it's the Central Key that will allow Takuya and the others to enter Huanglongmon's realm..."

Neemon poked Bokomon in the side. "I don't think they've heard of Huanglongmon before..."

Bokomon sweatdropped. "Good point. You see, Huanglongmon is..."

"...the creator of the four Digimon Sovereigns and guardian of the Central Digital World?" Anzu asked.

Bokomon sweatdropped. "Lucky guess..."

"Hey! It's the ghost of Anzu!" Neemon said.

"Would you... **WHAT?**" Bokomon gasped. "It is... It is Anzu! **BUT THE GRAVESTONE...**"

Anzu smiled. "It's a long story, Bokomon. I'll explain the next time we meet..."

Bokomon groaned. "All this research and I've missed a lot..."

"It's not that bad..." Neemon said. "At least we aren't in danger a lot..."

Bokomon snarled. "Oh yes... we're warm and cosy in here while I just missed Gallantmon's incredible Mode Chance in Zhuqiaomon's realm on Monday!"

Growly blinked. "Really...? What was that...?"

"Takato Matsuki and Guilmon became Gallantmon!" Bokomon said, in a excited voice. "And then, with the power of Mode Change, they became Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"

Blaise pretended to yawn. "Yes... we already heard of that..."

Bokomon grinned. "Oh really...? Well then, let me tell you that Gallantmon can Mode Change again with one of the weapons Granasmon made with the help of Huanglongmon, the Dragon Saber! With the Dragon Saber, Gallantmon soon became the unstoppable... **GALLANTMON SHINING MODE!**" He began to cry. "And I've missed all of this! Oh, the Digimonity! **THE DIGIMONITY!**"

Lucario sweatdropped and edged away. "O...K..."

Gryphonmon sighed. "Here we go again... Took him about a couple of hours to calm down the last time..."

Isono stroked his chin. "How did he know about Gallantmon Shining Mode, the Dragon Saber and stuff?"

"Baihumon told him..." Gryphonmon muttered.

"Who told Baihumon?" Isono asked.

Gryphonmon smirked. "Who else? The other Sovereigns, Lord Azulongmon and Lord Hotheadmo... erm, Lord Zhuqiaomon..."

Isono chuckled. "Lord Hotheadmon? More like HotTurkeymon..."

"That isn't funny..." Gryphonmon said.

Isono frowned. "Sorry..."

Gryphonmon smiled. "It wasn't funny because Baihumon already thought of that..."

"Oh, I see..." Isono said, grinning.

Growly walked over to Eva, frowning. "Gallantmon Shining Mode... where have we heard that before?"

Eva sighed. "I dunno..." She gasped. "Hold on..."

Looking back, Eva remembered the confrontation between Silesia's Omnimon and a mysterious Digimon known as Madoudramon. He was impressed after Omnimon discovered one of his tricks, which started off the conversation. _Madoudramon chuckled. "Very good, Omnimon. You are indeed a Royal Knight. However, impressive as your powers are, there is one Royal Knight that will overpower you."_

_"Who?" Omnimon asked._

_"Gallantmon!" Madoudramon replied. "Believe it or not, Gallantmon has something in common with Imperialdramon."_

_Nincanemon, the Ultimate form of FrauLabramon frowned. "Yes... they both can Mode Change. Gallantmon can become Crimson Mode while Imperialdramon can Mode Change **TWICE**... into Fighter Mode and Paladin Mode."_

_Madoudramon nodded. "Correct... and with Granasmon's help, Gallantmon can Mode Change again from his Crimson Mode."_

_Omnimon's eyes widened in shock. "**WHAT?**"_

_"Gallantmon Shining Mode! A form that even Lucemon fears!" Madoudramon said, chuckling. "Omnimon, you'll never become like Gallantmon. Many people say that Omnimon is the leader of the Royal Knights, but that isn't true... the legendary Alphamon is the **TRUE** leader!"_

_Omnimon snarled. "I don't need to be like Gallantmon. I'm not the leader of the Royal Knights! I am Omnimon, one of the Digimon that protects Silesia from evil Digimon like you!"_

_Madoudramon nodded. "Very good... you've proven to me that you're a true warrior. If you'd fallen into jealousy, I would have lost respect for you."_

_Omnimon lowered his eyes. "I'm guessing that the Gallantmon who gained the ability to become Shining Mode is the same Gallantmon whom is partnered to the legendary Tamer, Takato Matsuki."_

_Madoudramon nodded. "That is correct."_

_Omnimon chuckled. "Then, I'm happy to know that their strong bond together will keep on growing, to overcome obstacles that doesn't have a heart. Like you..."_

_"Do you really think you can stand up to me?" Madoudramon asked._

_Omnimon closed his eyes. "There's one thing that I learned from the Legendary Warriors when they saved this world not once, but twice... and that is to never give up hope!" He opened his eyes, full of fire. "**AND I'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING, YOU HEAR ME?**"_

"_Omnimon kept on fighting... but Madoudramon left..._" Eva whispered to herself. "_And Shining Mode, can it really scare Lucemon that much...? I wonder what has happened..._"

Growly blinked. "Eva...? Something wrong?"

Eva smiled. "No... nothing's wrong. Nothing at all..."

The large doors opened and Baihumon entered the room, this time looking like his normal self. "Good morning. How is everyone today?"

"**OH, THE DIGIMONITY!**" Bokomon sobbed.

Baihumon sweatdropped. "Looking normal, I see..." He shook his head before glancing at Anzu and Espa. "Is your group ready to enter Zhuqiaomon's realm?"

Espa nodded. "Yes, we are..."

Anzu bowed. "Thank you for helping us, Lord Baihumon..."

Baihumon smiled. "You're welcome..." He glanced to one side as a portal appeared. "This portal will allow you to enter Zhuqiaomon's realm. Problem is, I don't know which part of the realm you need go to, so the best place I can think of is near a village filled with Chuchidarumon."

BlackGabumon blinked. "Chuchumon?"

FrauLabramon sighed. "Chuchidarumon, you moron..."

Lucario chuckled. "Chuchidarumon are Data-type, Champion-level Digimon. They're Digimon that look like Frigimon, which is why they're also known as MudFrigimon."

"Why couldn't they call them MudFrigimon instead of Chupimarumon?"

"Chuchidarumon!" FrauLabramon snapped.

Bokomon sighed. "It's like asking why the KaratsukiNumemon can't be called ShellNumemon instead..."

BlackGabumon sweatdropped. "Chashiparumon and MarusakiNumemon... I can't take this..."

"Neither can I..." FrauLabramon muttered. "Chuchidarumon and KaratsukiNumemon, you idiot!"

BlackGabumon blushed. "Er... I knew that..."

Baihumon chuckled. "I wish each and every one of you good luck and good health."

Eva smiled. "Thank you, Lord Baihumon." She glanced at Bokomon. "We'll see each other again someday, Bokomon. And I'll make sure to say '_hi_' to Takuya..."

Bokomon smiled back. "Thank you, Eva."

One by one, Espa's group walked through the portal. Lucario was the last one, and the portal closed behind him. Baihumon sighed. "Lucemon is recovering..."

"How do you mean?" Gryphonmon asked.

Baihumon glanced at his friend. "Nothing... nothing at all..." He glanced at Bokomon. "I'm still unsure you'll be able to locate this ancient secret that is currently hiding in my realm..."

Bokomon sighed. "I understand... but you should you should know that this secret was buried in your realm before you were even born. No doubt it was placed in this realm by Huanglongmon or one his friends... just like what Alphamon did with Saya and the Dragon Saber..."

Gryphonmon snorted. "The ancient secret is more of a rumour... it might not exist at all..."

"Well, at least we've got to try!" Bokomon said before he walked out of the room, pulling Neemon along. "I'll continue to research. It might help Takuya and the others overcome that awful Lucemon."

Baihumon nodded. "OK... Good luck..."

"Bye, bye!" Chimed Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon as they followed Bokomon out of the room.

Sighing, Baihumon walked up to a large couch. "Now, I'll just have to wait for something to come up..."

Gryphonmon gulped. "Well... I have some news, my Lord..."

"Really? What is it?" Baihumon asked.

Gryphonmon sweatdropped. "It's... the other Sovereigns... they know..."

Baihumon blinked. "Know...? Know what...?"

Gryphonmon backed away. "They know..."

Baihumon was confused before it started to dawn on him. "Oh... no... no... they..."

Gryphonmon nodded. "Oh yes..." And he zipped out of the room.

"**NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO...!**" Screamed Baihumon.

Outside the door, Gryphonmon sighed. "Zhuqiaomon will never let this go... oy..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vulko poked his head around a corner as he, BlackAgumon and Silesian Veemon stood in a alleyway in Shinjuku. "You're right, Veemon... no one has noticed you landing here..."

Silesian Veemon smiled. "Well, I figured that the only ones who would see us are guys who stayed up all night to try out the booze in bars and stuff..."

Vulko blinked. "What are..."

"Now that we're here..." BlackAgumon said quickly. "We better find Yugi. How long have we got, Vulko?"

Vulko glanced at his D-Arc. "10 minutes to eight..." He glanced up. "One question, where is Yugi?"

BlackAgumon scratched his chin. "If I recall correctly, he's currently staying at a hotel..."

"Which hotel is he staying at?" Vulko asked.

BlackAgumon opened his mouth to say something, but froze. "Er..."

Silesian Veemon sweatdropped. "You don't know... do you...?"

"No... I don't..." BlackAgumon muttered.

Vulko sighed. "Great... we're in trouble now... we can't go into each and every hotel to ask where Yugi is... especially two Digimon going hotel to hotel with a walking, talking Vulpix..."

BlackAgumon cringed. "Dam... darn... how could I miss this...?"

Silesian Veemon sighed. "What are we going to do now...?"

"Why not start off explaining why you three are out here alone..." Came a voice. Vulko, BlackAgumon and Silesian Veemon whirled around to see Mokuba Kaiba standing at the entrance to the alleyway with Penguinmon. "Hey, guys..."

Vulko gasped. "M...Mokuba!"

"Why are you up this early?" BlackAgumon asked.

Mokuba sighed. "This is what I get for being the vice-president of the Kaiba Corporation... I have to get up early with Seto in order to make sure nothing will go wrong with the business..."

Silesian Veemon blinked. "V...Vice-President...? Aren't you too young?"

Mokuba smiled. "I'm 11 and I can take care of myself pretty well..."

Vulko sighed. "How did you find us...?"

Penguinmon smirked. "Simple... I'm a Digimon radar! I can smell a Digimon a mile away with my nose..."

Vulko blinked. "But... you got a beak..."

Penguinmon sweatdropped. "Y...Yes... I've got a nose beak..."

"What's a nose beak?" Vulko asked.

"Something that Penguinmon has made up..." BlackAgumon muttered.

Penguinmon grumbled. "All right, all right... I sensed Veemon's presence, happy?"

Mokuba chuckled. "You guys landed near Kaiba Corporation... Penguinmon sensed you guys just before we gone in..." He frowned. "Now, back to my question... what are you doing here...?"

Silesian Veemon sighed. "Listen up, Mokuba... this is very important..."

It took Silesian Veemon nearly five minutes to explain to Mokuba and Penguinmon about their situation. When he was done, Mokuba nodded slowly. "I see... that's why you need to find Yugi, right?"

Vulko nodded. "Yeah... do you know where he is...?"

Mokuba frowned. "Well, I know which hotel Yugi is currently staying at, but I don't think you should ask for his help..."

"Why?" Vulko asked. "I can still remember him fighting Neo on Monday! He never gave up, even when he was backed into a corner! He can help me!"

Penguinmon rubbed his head. "He's not in the hotel..."

BlackAgumon snarled. "Look... we're wasting time here... why can't Yugi help us?"

"He's not here... he's visiting Kyoto with his friends and Grandpa..." Mokuba said. "They left to get an early train about 30 minutes ago... the train will leave in 5 minutes..."

Silesian Veemon sighed. "Great... now what shall we do...?"

Mokuba smiled. "Seto!"

"What about your brother?" Penguinmon asked before he blinked. "Oh yeah..."

"Mokuba...?" Vulko asked, looking confused.

Mokuba grabbed Vulko's arm, smiling. "Come on... I'll take you to my brother in his office. My big brother was the Duel Monsters champion before Yugi came along! He, along with Yugi, is one of the top expert Duelists in the entire world!"

Vulko gasped. "You mean... you're going to have your brother face Dark Fox?"

Penguinmon chuckled. "Oh yeah... Kaiba's gonna kick that demon vixen's foxy butt!"

"Somehow, that doesn't sound right to me..." BlackAgumon muttered.

Vulko sighed. "There's one problem... you're dragging me to a business building... won't people see me?"

Mokuba smirked. "They're still a bit sleepy and tired... if they see you, they'll wake up in shock and I'll just tell them that we had a kid dress up as a Vulpix in order to make sure they do their job..."

Silesian Veemon chuckled. "Sinister... a good idea, but sinister..."

Sighing, Vulko nodded. "OK... Let's go and see your brother..."

"Great!" Mokuba said, grinning. "Trust me, Vulko! My big brother will help us! No worries!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Moments later, Vulko stood near a table with BlackAgumon, Silesian Veemon and Penguinmon as Mokuba spoke to his older brother, Seto Kaiba, in his office at the top floor. BlackAgumon frowned. "I hope Mokuba is right... that Kaiba will help us save Velene..."

"What if he refuses? Then, what do we do?" Vulko asked.

Silesian Veemon sighed. "I don't know, Vulko... I really don't know..."

"Come on, Seto!" Mokuba said. "You gotta help Vulko! He has no one else to turn to!"

Kaiba stood at the window, staring into the sky. "Mokuba... I would say only this... dealing with a weakling like Dark Fox is a waste of time for me..."

Mokuba gasped. "Seto!"

Vulko lowered his ears. "It's over..."

Silesian Veemon snarled. "You... you..."

"That's what I would say if Dark Fox's deck wasn't filled with rare cards..." Kaiba said.

Penguinmon blinked. "Huh...?"

Kaiba smirked as he turned around. "Dark Fox is working alongside the two creeps who broke into warehouses stationed in America that not only belong to my company, but Illusion Industries as well! They stole many rare cards and Neo used some of them in his deck to Duel against Yugi on Monday..."

BlackAgumon smiled. "Which means... you're gonna help us...?"

Kaiba walked over to his desk and picked up his suitcase. "Of course... if they think Yugi is a threat, wait until they meet me and my deck..." He grinned as he opened the case. "Also, even if Dark Fox wasn't using a deck filled with rare cards, I want to use her as a guinea pig for the new deck that I made just last night..."

Vulko shuddered. "You're going to tear Dark Fox to pieces, aren't you?"

Kaiba nodded as he closed the case and picked it up. "Of course... in order to be a successful businessman, you need to crush the weaklings. And to me, Dark Fox is weaker than Wheeler's Swordsman of Landstar..."

Penguinmon rubbed his head. "OK... We've got nearly two hours to meet up with the wacky vixen... but how are we going to get there? We can't use HYPNOS, Yamaki will tell Takato and the others and Dark Fox only wanted Vulko and a Duelist to be there... if anyone else came, she'll kill Velene!"

"We're going to HYPNOS... however, I'm sure Yamaki will understand the situation..." Mokuba said.

Kaiba nodded. "Don't worry... Yamaki has a program that we can use... we can either have a 30 minute or an hour start, keeping quiet during the time... once the time limit is up and we haven't made contact between now and then, Yamaki will contact the others and tell them about the situation..."

"Will that work?" BlackAgumon asked.

Kaiba grinned. "Of course... by the time they come, I'll have totally destroyed Dark Fox with my ultimate creatures!"

"Wow... your older brother feels really confident, doesn't he?" Vulko asked.

Mokuba smirked. "You don't know the half of it..."

Kaiba walked over to the door. "Come you, you lot. We're going to the Digital World, where I'll crush Dark Fox into dust!"

Mokuba nodded as he grabbed Vulko's arm and pulled him long. "Coming, brother!"

"Wait for us!" Penguinmon said as he, BlackAgumon and Silesian Veemon chased them.

000000000000000000000000

Back at the camp, Lucemon chuckled as he held Velene up by her head, chuckling as he released Velene's mind from his control, causing the Vulpix to go unconcious. "She is ready..."

Dark Fox grinned. "All right..." She glanced at a couple of DarkKnightmon. "Put that wimp in the cage and take her to the location! I'll be joining you shortly!"

The two DarkKnightmon nodded as they carried Velene to the cage and took both away. Madoudramon was watching this nearby, and sighed. "So, there's no turning back, correct?"

Lucemon smirked. "Of course not... we aren't backing out now... not after what BlackGuilmon and the others have been through in Silesia... even though it was fun to watch, it's important that I get my ultimate weapon without the Sovereigns standing in my way!"

Madoudramon nodded. "All right..." He walked forward. "The spell to block the Digital Portals will be activated once Velene's child enters with the Duelist... we'll sense the spell being activated, so we can head over to Baihumon's and Ebonwumon's lair before they arrive..."

"I agree. Very good idea, Madoudramon..." Lucemon said, grinning. He brought out his wings and flew into the sky. "LadyDevimon, make sure BlackGuilmon heads to the Lair! If not, he'll pay the ultimate price!"

LadyDevimon nodded. "Of course!"

Madoudramon opened up a portal of his own. "And I shall head to Baihumon's realm... Goodbye for now..." And he walked through the portal, which closed behind him as Lucemon flew away.

"Where is BlackGuilmon?" ShadowRanamon asked.

"**_NO, NO, NO! EEYORE FROM WINNIE THE POOH IS NOT BECOMING A STAND-UP COMEDIAN!_**"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Found him..."

BlackGuilmon snarled as he walked up to them with SkullSatamon and Fugamon behind him. "Good grief... we've gone from scary pizza delivery guys to Winnie the Pooh!"

SkullSatamon smiled. "Aww, come on... he's a sweet, honey-loving, smelly bear..."

"Smelly bear?" Dark Fox asked. "Why did you call him that?"

SkullSatamon laughed. "Simple... he's Winnie the P..."

"**ANYWAY...!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

ShadowRanamon giggled. "So, are you ready for the mission?"

BlackGuilmon rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah... let's get it over with..."

"Good luck with the guards!" Fugamon said.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Guards...? What guards...?"

LadyDevimon shook her head. "The guards outside the Lair..."

"**NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THE GUARDS!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

"They won't bother you..." ShadowRanamon said. "They're Aurumon..."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Aurumon? They're also known as Owlmon, Armour-level Digimon! They sleep through the day... **AND THEY'RE GUARDING THE LAIR...?**"

Dark Fox nodded. "Bang on the money..."

"Who hired them?" BlackGuilmon asked. "I guess it's someone stupid with a low IQ like Sukamon... or Numemon or..."

"It was a Biyomon..." ShadowRanamon muttered.

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "**BIYOMON...? BIYOMON...?**"

"What's wrong with Biyomon?" Fugamon asked.

BlackGuilmon snarled. "Biyomon are supposed to be smart! This one has hired day-time sleeping birds to guard an important Lair! Why did she hire them?"

Dark Fox grinned. "Because they were going cheep..."

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "**NOT FUNNY!**"

Shaking her head, LadyDevimon jerked a thumb. "Sealsdramon is with the pack of DarkKnightmon and his Commandramon..."

"Let me guess... along with their advanced technology...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

LadyDevimon nodded. "Yep... they got their bongos..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "At least they'll play the song for my funeral..."

ShadowRanamon blinked. "Who would play bongos at funerals...?" She sighed as she glanced at Fugamon and SkullSatamon. "You two... don't answer..."

"OK!" Both SkullSatamon and Fugamon said.

"Why bongos...?" BlackGuilmon muttered to himself.

Dark Fox shrugged. "They were selling cheep..."

"Dark Fox... I'm sad to say that your Duel is not gonna happen..." BlackGuilmon said.

Dark Fox blinked. "Why?"

"**BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU KEEP GOING CHEEP!**" BlackGuilmon yelled out.

SkullSatamon smiled. "Don't worry, boss. I've got something that isn't cheep..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "What is it...?"

"Mine."

BlackGuilmon fumed. "One word and already everything is going pear-shaped..."

"What's shaped like a pear?" Fugamon asked.

Dark Fox giggled. "Biyomon, Owlmon and the cheeps!"

BlackGuilmon roared. "**ENOUGH...!**"

"Mine."

BlackGuilmon grabbed Dark Fox by the neck. "One more... one more cheep... I mean, peep out of you... and you'll learn how Biyomon and the Owlmon fly with a baseball bat... **GOT IT?**"

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "I... got it..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Good... anyone else like to say something?"

"Mine."

"He said cheep!" Fugamon gasped.

BlackGuilmon grabbed SkullSatamon and dragged him along. "Come along, battering ram boy..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "**RAM! BAM! THANK YOU, MA'AM!**"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "I'm going back to bed..."

"Mine."

Dark Fox smirked. "All right, losers! I'm off to my Duel! Wish me luck!"

LadyDevimon nodded. "OK... good luck..."

"Mine."

Fugamon gasped. "Oh no! Timmy fell in the well! Is that true?"

"Mine."

"Oh no! **WHAT SHALL WE DO?**" Fugamon screamed.

"Wish us luck too..." ShadowRanamon said, sweatdropping.

Dark Fox sweatdropped as well. "A lot of luck..."

00000000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon grumbled as he led a pack of DarkKnightmon and some Commandramon with Sealsdramon and SkullSatamon beside him, leading them towards the heading towards the Sovereign's Lair "I'm getting nothing but bad luck ever since I lost to Gallantmon Shining Mode..."

Sealsdramon shrugged. "Don't worry, we'll go through this mission smoothly..."

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "We're going into the Lair that is the into the meeting ground for **FOUR** God-like Mega Digimon! How can this go smoothly?"

"Once Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon leaves the Lair to help Baihumon and Ebonwumon, our mission will be so simple!" Sealsdramon said, grinning. "Trust me... nothing can go wrong."

"You're wrong!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Something **WILL** go wrong..."

Sealsdramon scoffed. "Oh really? What's that...?"

SkullSatamon was singing. "We all live in a Digimon World. I want to be the greatest cheeseburger of them all!"

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "What a totally stupid question to ask..."

BlackGuilmon rubbed his chin. "Owlmon... or should I say, Arurumon... nah, I'll just call them Owlmon as it's easier for me to say... if the Owlmon are the Lair's guards and they sleep through the day, why hasn't Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon taken notice of this yet...?"

"The Owlmon guards have located themselves around the top of the Lair... they'll be busy napping until night arrives in the Digital World!" Sealsdramon said. "They've hidden themselves so well, not even Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon have noticed them. Even if Azulongmon found them, I doubt he'd want to replace them because of his compassion..."

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "OK... let me get this straight... you're saying that Azulongmon has a good heart and is very kind, but doesn't have a lot of common sense...?"

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "Erm... no... comment...?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Oh brother..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "There's a rumour that the Legendary Birds have noticed this and have been birded to keep quiet about this..."

Sealsdramon nodded. "That's correct... Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres and Lugia were about to tell Zhuqiaomon about the Owlmon, but Biyomon was somehow able to keep them quiet..."

"I see. Well, that's good and all, but I..." BlackGuilmon blinked. "Birded? You mean bribed!"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nope... birded... that's what it is... birded..."

BlackGuilmon raised an eyebrow. "What does birded mean...?"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Dunno... I made birded up because it sounds so cool..."

"I'm really going to enjoy using you as a battering ram... **AGAINST A WALL!**" BlackGuilmon snarled.

SkullSatamon smiled. "Hey... I think I know how Biyomon was able to keep those four quiet!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Well, excuse me for not jumping up and down in joy... bad back, you know..."

Sealsdramon chuckled. "All right, you bone-headed nitwit... how did Biyomon keep those four quiet...?"

000000000000000000000000

As SkullSatamon told his story, all listening envisioned a scene of Biyomon cowering in fear in darkness. _She gulped. "P...P...Please... Please keep this a secret... I'll do anything... **ANYTHING!**"_

_"Anything...?" Asked Lugia as he, Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos towered over her, their bodies all black with glowing yellow eyes. "Anything you say...?"_

_Biyomon nodded. "Anything!"_

_Moltres chuckled. "Very well then... in order for us to keep quiet about the Owlmon... you must share that secret with us..."_

_Biyomon paled. "No... no... you don't mean..."_

_"Yes... **THAT!**" Articuno whispered._

_Biyomon shook in fear. "Not... not my year's supply... of Tasty Bird Food..."_

_Zapdos cheered. "Yes... **THAT! THAT!**"_

_Biyomon went into a dramatic pose. "**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO...!**"_

_"Mine."_

000000000000000000000

"All right! That never happened!" BlackGuilmon said.

SkullSatamon frowned. "Got any proof?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes, I have proof! Apart from the Seagullmon that somehow followed us, this Digital World doesn't have any Seagullmon! They're Silesian exclusive Digimon!"

"Actually, Seagullmon are Seagullmon..." SkullSatamon said, as he held up his pet Seagullmon. "Isn't that right, buddy?"

Seagullmon glanced around. "Mine."

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "**HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HERE...?**"

SkullSatamon smiled. "He came with us because he felt lonely, right?"

The Seagullmon pecked SkullSatamon's arm. "Mine."

"**LAST TIME I SAW HIM, HE WAS WITH FUGAMON BACK AT THE CAMP!**" BlackGuilmon yelled.

Sealsdramon shrugged. "I guess it has a mysterious ability that will be a problem for us..."

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "No... the problem is SkullSatamon! He's with us!"

The DarkKnightmon were clapping behind them. "This is a great comedy show!" Said one of them.

"Hope it's on re-runs!" Another DarkKnightmon said.

Sweatdropping, BlackGuilmon walked on forward. "Head to Sovereign's Lair with what's left of my sanity..."

Sealsdramon nodded. "Yeah... and quickly, before he brings the pencil out!"

"Mine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Imperialdramon Figher Mode, leader of the Dra-Warriors, stood outside Gennai's home with his arms crossed over his chest. "Come on, Gennai... please give me some good news..."

"Imperialdramon-sama!" Came a voice. Imperialdramon looked up to see Herodramon landing nearby with Luzdramon and Panzerdramon. "We're back!"

Imperialdramon sighed. "Any news...?"

Luzdramon shook his head. "Nothing at all, sir. Everything is looking peaceful. No sign of trouble since the challenge that Lucemon made on Monday..."

"Why does that bother me...?" Imperialdramon asked to himself.

"How's Flamedramon?" Panzerdramon asked. "Will he become a new version of himself...?"

Imperialdramon sighed. "I dunno..."

Herodramon rubbed the back of his head. "I never thought a ball of energy like that X-Antibody would be so jumpy. Then again, it must have been special to get through the protective barriers that the Sovereigns made to burn out all the X-Antibodies so it wouldn't cause any problems..."

Imperialdramon closed his eyes. Last night, Gennai had been reviewing the X-Antibody that Samuridramon brought in when she first arrived. When Gennai had begun to scan it, the X-Antibody started to move strangly and leapt up into the air. It landed, unfortunately, on Flamedramon, vanishing into his body. He had cried out in pain before passing out. Gennai was busy trying to make sure that nothing terrible would happen to Flamedramon. He didn't know if the X-Antibody would change Flamedramon into Flamedramon X... or kill him.

It was that moment that Ninjadramon walked out of Gennai's front door, looking confused and scratching his head. "Erm... hey, everyone... welcome back..."

Herodramon nodded. "Thank you..."

"How's Flamedramon?" Imperialdramon asked.

Ninjadramon sighed. "The good news is... Flamedramon will be okay. Gennai was able to make sure that Flamedramon's body doesn't change... however, it did alter something in his data..."

Luzdramon blinked. "What's that...?"

"Morning, everyone! Boy, do I feel good!" Flamedramon's voice called.

(**CRASH!**)

"My front door!" Gennai screamed in horror.

Luzdramon's jaw dropped. "Flamedramon? Is that you...?"

Stepping through the broken front door... and walls... was a towering red-skinned titan dragon on two legs, with curved striped spikes growing from the knees, a striped belly armoured and covered with hook-shaped blades going down the underside of his long drill-tipped tail, thick shoulder and breastplate armour with curved horns growing from the shoulders, curving striped horns growing from the elbows, five-clawed gauntlets, a pair of long wing-shaped blades growing from its back, and a long neck and head completely covered in armour, with metal horns and fins growing from the head's top, sides, nose, and lower jaw. Between his two horns was Flamedramon's blade spike with flame-like markings covering his metallic body. He chuckled. "Of course, who else could it be...?"

Panzerdramon sweatdropped. "Someone who was... how shall I say this... able to fit inside a house with your size..."

"What are you talking about?" The large Digimon whom was Flamedramon asked.

Ninjadramon sighed. "He hasn't figured out that he Digivolved..."

"How can he not notice?" Herodramon asked. "Didn't he notice the low ceilings and the huge door he made...?"

Imperialdramon shook his head before pointing to the lake surrounding Gennai's house. "Take a look, Flamedramon... there's your answer..."

"OK, Imperialdramon..." Said the large Digimon, whom was Flamedramon, as he walked over to the lake shore. "I can't see what the problem i..." He paused as he saw his reflection. "Oh my... what in the blazing hell has happened to me?"

"Simple! You're no longer an Armour Digimon! You, my friend, are now an **ULTIMATE** Digimon!" Luzdramon said.

Flamedramon-large Digimon was in shock. "D...Digivolved? What have I become...?"

Gennai walked out of the large door, sighing as he picked up the pieces. "Your Ultimate form is a new Digimon that is unheard of. However, the X-Antibody somehow left Digimon Information data on my computer that I was able to use to identify your current form..."

Herodramon rubbed his head. "The X-Antibody left Digimon Information on your computer for new Digimon? That sounds like a confusing plothole to me..."

"So... what am I now?" The Flamedramon-large Digimon asked.

Gennai smiled. "You're now known as Armeddramon!"

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Armeddramon_

**LEVEL:**_ Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Supreme Dragon Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Infernal Hurl, Whirl Blast, Beserker Fury and Dragon-Wing Slice_

_The newly Digivolved form of Flamedramon. Based on a LV form of the Armed Dragon series. Really powerful with strong armour and high attack strength._

0000000000000000000000000

Flamedramon's Digivolved form, Armeddramon, flexed his arms before checking out his claws. "I'm known as Armeddramon, huh? I look pretty awesome!"

"Based upon one of the LV forms of Armed Dragon, huh?" Imperialdramon muttered. "I wonder which one..."

"LV3?" Panzerdramon asked, laughing.

Armeddramon steamed. "Hey! Armed Dragon LV3 is weak!"

"That's my point!" Panzerdramon said, laughing.

Armeddramon stepped forward. "Why you..."

Ninjadramon shook his head. "Enough, you..." He glanced at Gennai and smiled. "Good thing you read a lot of those Dragonball mangas that were made in the real world... otherwise you wouldn't have built your house on an island. If you kept on living underneath that lake and this had happened, your home would have been flooded..."

Gennai sighed. "Yes... I thought I should try a different style."

Luzdramon smiled. "How about a new door...? And a new wall...?"

Armeddramon rubbed his head. "No wonder the roof felt close... guess I messed up, huh?"

"Still dazed?" Imperialdramon asked.

"Once he recovers, he'll be doing some fixing up!" Gennai said, narrowing his eyes.

"**IMPERIALDRAMON! IMPERIALDRAMON!**" Came a female voice. Imperialdramon turned around to see Samuridramon land on the island. "**WE GOT PROBLEMS!**"

"What's wrong?" Imperialdramon asked.

Samuridramon gulped. "I've spotted Lucemon heading towards Ebonwumon's realm! Also, a mysterious purple knight with a black winged horse heading to Baihumon's!"

Armeddramon blinked. "How did she spot this?"

"Well... she is a woman... women have mysterious traits..." Herodramon muttered.

Ninjadramon rolled his eyes. "Plus, she is classified as a Mystic Dragon Digimon..."

Herodramon smirked. "Point..."

Imperialdramon narrowed his eyes. "Lucemon... what is he doing...?"

Gennai stroked his chin. "Something tells that it's not good news at all... I'll tell Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon about this. After that, I'll get the Digidestined and Tamers to come into the Digital World to help out!"

Imperialdramon nodded. "Yes... and hurry. Something tells me that whatever Lucemon will be doing, it's not good at all!"

(A/N: _Armeddramon is based upon Armed Dragon LV10_)

00000000000000000000000000000000

Vulko stared into the Digital Portal that was created by the machines in HYPNOS. He gulped slightly. "I hope... I hope I'm ready... for this..."

BlackAgumon stood beside Vulko, nodding slightly. "Don't worry, Vulko... we'll make sure Dark Fox won't get her paws on you. Besides, she'll be busy facing Kaiba in the Duel..."

Silesian Veemon frowned. "Still, we need to keep our guard up... so she won't do something so lowly..."

Seto Kaiba was speaking to Yamaki, narrowing his eyes. "Do you understand the situation here...?"

Yamaki nodded. "I do, Mr Kaiba. As much as I hate the idea of not telling Takato and his friends, I know that we can't risk the life of Vulko's mother."

Kaiba smirked. "Glad you understand..." He glanced at the portal. "As much as I like the idea of keeping this a secret for a long while, I can't order you to keep this a secret from everyone else for a long time. I can, however, ask you to allow us to go alone into the Digital World for an hour."

Yamaki sighed. "Of course... if I don't hear anything from you in an hour's time, I'll contact either Takato's team or the group on Angel Island and give them the heads up about the situation."

"Good..." Kaiba muttered as he walked over to Mokuba, whom held the briefcase. "Place the case on that table, Mokuba. It's time I get ready..."

Mokuba nodded as he placed the briefcase on a nearby table. "All right, Seto."

Opening the briefcase, Kaiba grinned as he picked up his Duel Disk. "This won't take long..."

BlackAgumon blinked. "Wow... Kaiba looks really confident..."

Penguinmon chuckled. "Of course... Dark Fox is gonna face one of the top Duelists in the entire world. No way in h..."

BlackAgumon slapped a claw over Penguinmon's beak. "Language, birdy! We do have a kid here..."

Vulko blinked. "Huh...?"

"Don't worry, Vulko..." Mokuba said, walking over to them. "Nothing to worry about. Although, once we come back, Penguinmon will be eating soap for dinner tonight..."

Penguinmon groaned. "Not again..."

Kaiba clipped small holster containing his deck onto his belt. He grinned as he held up his strapped-on Duel Disk. "I'm all set... is everyone ready?"

Mokuba nodded as he stood with the others. "We're all ready, Seto..."

"Good..." Kaiba said before glancing at Yamaki. "Can we go in?"

Yamaki nodded. "Of course. Good luck to you all..."

Kaiba nodded back before he walked through the portal with Vulko, Mokuba, BlackAgumon, Penguinmon and Silesian Veemon. A scientist walked over to Yamaki, holding a clipboard. "They've entered the Digital World at the exact location where they wanted to go, sir."

Yamaki smiled. "Good. Let's hope nothing can go wrong..."

0000000000000000000000000

As Kaiba's group entered Zhuqiaomon's realm, Madoudramon and DarkPegasusmon were getting closer to Baihumon's, just as Lucemon was to Ebonwumon's.

DarkPegasusmon came to a stop as he lifted his head. "S... Something doesn't feel right..."

Madoudramon wasn't too worried. He just chuckled. "They've come... I can sense my spell working it's magic over every portal that allows us to access the Real World. They have now been sealed..."

DarkPegasusmon grinned. "Excellent..."

Lucemon hovered in the air, baring his fangs. "Madoudramon's magic is working! The plan is coming together... soon, both sides will achieve victory... but I'll get the first prize... meheheheh..."

In Zhuqiaomon's realm, Espa's group were wandering around with Canewomon and ShadowWereGarurumon. As they were trying to figure out where they should go next, Canewomon gasped and dropped her staff before falling to her knees, holding her head. "**AH!** Wha... What's this...?"

Eva gasped in horror as she rushed over to her Digimon's side. "Canewomon! Are you okay?"

Canewomon shook her head. "I... I can sense... powerful... dark magic... I... I... so strong..." She gritted her teeth. "I... I can ignore it... it's just... I'm worried..."

Lucario gritted his teeth. "What is going on here...?"

Espa frowned. "I don't know..." He glanced around. "Now I'm really worried about Velene and Vulko! We got to find them!"

Growly brought out his D-Arc and frowned. "No signal so far..."

Eva sighed before something on her D-Arc beeped. "Hold on... I'm picking up a signal! It's not Growly's, so it could be..."

"_Vulko..._" Anzu whispered.

Espa looked at Eva, looking hopeful. "Tell me, Eva... where is Vulko...?"

Eva sighed. "He's south from us... and walking south. It'll take us some time to catch up..."

"We better start!" Telene said. "Wherever Vulko is heading, Velene might be there!"

Isono shook his head. "Not might... **WILL!** Velene is in danger, I know it!"

Blaise nodded. "We better go..." She glanced at Canewomon. "Are you okay?"

Canewomon nodded as she stood up and picked up her staff. "Yeah... I'm fine. Let's go!"

Lucario frowned as they walked south. "I wonder what that dark magic was to give Canewomon a headache...?"

As for another group...

SkullSatamon glanced around, looking nervous. "I sense a disturbance in the force..."

"Who saw that coming...?" BlackGuilmon muttered.

"No! It's true!" SkullSatamon said before he held up Seagullmon. "See? It's even affecting my little birdy friend here!"

Seagullmon pecked SkullSatamon's hand. "Mine."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Yes... he does look worried..."

Sealsdramon smirked. "It's Madoudramon's magic! Velene's brat must have entered the Digital World and triggered the trap that Madoudramon placed! Looks like it's started!"

BlackGuilmon grinned. "Excellent! Nothing can go wrong!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah! As long as Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon don't see us when they're leaving the Lair, we're pie and dry!"

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "You mean high and dry..."

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nope... I'd rather eat pie..."

"Why not cheeseburgers?" Sealsdramon asked.

SkullSatamon's eyes lit up. "Ooh... you have some with you...?"

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "What have I gotten myself into...?"

"Torture!" BlackGuilmon muttered before he blinked. "Hang on a minute... SkullSatamon, what did you say before?"

"Mine."

"**NOT YOU!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

SkullSatamon grinned. "Pie and dry."

"**NOT THAT!**" BlackGuilmon snarled.

SkullSatamon blinked. "Oh... about Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon spotting us if they leave the Lair...?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes... explain..."

"Well... if they leave the Lair, won't they have to fly over us in order to head over to Baihumon and Ebonwumon?" SkullSatamon asked. "Unless you have a plan to disguise ourselves, won't we get into trouble?"

BlackGuilmon chuckled. "For once, a good question. However, I'm sure Sealsdramon can solve this problem." He turned around to Sealsdramon. "Right, Sealsd... where did he go?"

Sealsdramon was sneaking away. "_Damn it... I knew I forgot something._"

"**SEALSDRAMON!**" BlackGuilmon snapped. "DON'T TELL ME YOU MISSED THAT PART!"

Sealsdramon cringed. "I didn't miss it... I just... didn't notice it..."

"You missed!" BlackGuilmon growled. "If either Azulongmon or Hot-Four-Winged-Turkeymon comes out and sees us, they'll put two and two together and attack us!"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, no... that's wrong."

"What?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Two and two makes 0976432643643097. Am I right?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "**GYAH!**"

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "So... what shall we do?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Looks like we have to come with a plan..."

SkullSatamon raised his arm up. "I got one! I got one!"

BlackGuilmon glanced around. "Does anyone have any ideas...?"

"I do! I do!" SkullSatamon said, acting like a child... which isn't new...

Sealsdramon sighed. "Let's have SkullSatamon tell his idea."

BlackGuilmon snarled. "Fine... but you'll regret this! All right, what is your idea...?"

SkullSatamon smiled. "Well..."

Meanwhile, Gennai was speaking to Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon through a holographic projector. "_And that's the news that Samuridramon told me. Lucemon is heading towards Ebonwumon's realm while this mysterious purple knight is heading to Baihumon's. What shall we do...?_"

Azulongmon started to think carefully. "Mysterious purple knight... could this be the Madoudramon that attacked EmperorGreymon on Monday...?"

Zhuqiaomon scoffed. "Who cares? We must help our fellow Sovereigns out!"

"_Won't that mean you have to leave the Lair unguarded?_" Gennai asked.

Azulongmon chuckled. "Don't worry, Gennai. Thanks to Biyomon, we have reliable guards protecting the Lair."

Zhuqiaomon glanced around. "Too bad Mewtwo, Suicune, Raikou, Entei and that silver Arcanine are out. I want them to guard the Lair as they're much more reliable than the Three Digital Stooges!"

"Where are they anyway?" Azulongmon asked.

"Last time I saw them... they left in order to get Manxmon's tail free from a mouse-trap..." Zhuqiaomon muttered.

Gennai blinked. "_Mousetrap? From Manxmon's tail...? But, Manxmon is based from a manx cat... with **NO** tail..._"

Zhuqiaomon sighed. "I already know that... they thought they tricked me, instead... I let them go because I wanted some peace and quiet... Knowing those three, they'll be busy trying to pick up female Digimon. If their luck goes well, they might accidently go out with male Digimon in drag."

Azulongmon laughed. "You've so much faith in them..."

Gennai shook his head. "_Coming back on topic..._"

Azulongmon coughed. "Sorry. Mewtwo and the others are visiting the clock world where Hagururumon and Clockmon live in. They won't be back until later..."

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "Lugia, Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres decided to remain behind as they're acting like birds in the real world... really, really lazy."

"_That's rich coming from you..._" Gennai said, smirking.

Zhuqiaomon fumed. "Funny..."

Gennai chuckled. "_Anyway, you better hurry up bef..._" His image started to fizzle. "_Wha...t i..n t...he...?_"

"Gennai? What's wrong?" Azulongmon asked.

Gennai's image continued to fizzle. "_So...meth...ing mu...s...t be ca...using a di...sturb...ence. I'...ll t...ry a..nd se...nd the D...ra-...Wa...rr...iors t...o he...lp yo..._" And the image was gone.

Zhuqiaomon frowned. "Something doesn't feel right..."

Azulongmon nodded. "I agree... but, we must go and help the others!"

"All right... let's hurry before either Lucemon or Madoudramon causes any harm to Baihumon or Ebonwumon!" Zhuqiaomon said as he flew to the exit.

Azulongmon nodded. "All right." He followed Zhuqiaomon to the outside of the Lair. "I'll help Baihumon while you go and save Ebonwumon from Lucemon!"

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "OK!" He glanced down and blinked. "Azulongmon, do we have a carnival near the Lair...?"

Azulongmon shook his head. "No, we don't... why?"

"There's one located near the Lair!" Zhuqiaomon snapped. "Why is there a carnival near the Lair?"

"Who knows? We must hurry!" Azulongmon said before he flew off in one direction.

Zhuqiaomon sighed before he flew off in another direction. "Fine..."

In the carnival, BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "I don't believe it... it actually worked!"

SkullSatamon grinned. "See? And you doubted me..."

"For various **GOOD** reasons!" BlackGuilmon growled.

Sealsdramon glanced around. "I'm still confused of where we got the material to build this carnival. Also, how on earth we build it so fast...?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Sealsdramon... would you rather spend the rest of your life trying to figure out these strange things or would you rather join in the fight?"

Sealsdramon blinked. "I'll... join with you in the fight."

"Good answer..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Sealsdramon grinned. "Shall we start the mission?"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Not yet... the DarkKnightmon wanted to win the dolls off that stand there..."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "You're kidding... right?"

Seagullmon was dressed up as a stand host, glancing around. "Mine."

"My turn! My turn!" DarkKnightmon said, jumping up and down like a kid.

"What's... the prize...?" BlackGuilmon muttered.

SkullSatamon grinned. "A naked Professor Crowler doll!"

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "That sounds... like a... wonderful... prize..."

"For anyone who has a strong stomach..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

SkullSatamon smiled. "So... wanna join in?"

BlackGuilmon narrowed his eyes. "Is there a dunking pool nearby?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah, there is... why?"

BlackGuilmon grinned. "Heheheheheheheh..."

In HYPNOS, a scientist ran up to Yamaki. "Sir, we've got problems! The portals into the Digital World have been sealed off!"

"**WHAT?**" Yamaki gasped. "That's impossible!"

The scientist shook his head. "It isn't impossible, sir! We've tried everything to find a portal that we can open! Everything has been sealed off! We can't enter the Digital World!"

Yamaki was shocked. "But, what about Kaiba and the others...?" He frowned. "Is the communication still working...?"

The scientist nodded. "Yes... although, we can't contact Mr Kaiba in the Digital World, we can contact everyone else on Angel Island and the Tamers."

Yamaki sighed. "Better contact Angel Island... this is an emergency..."

"Right away, sir!" The scientist said, running off.

Yamaki groaned. "I hope everything is okay in the Digital World..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

"What a boring day..." The left-head of Ebonwumon said with an Irish accent. "Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon get all the action while I'm catching some '_z_'s..."

The right-head of Ebonwumon nodded, speaking in a Scottish accent. "Aye... to be young again..."

The Irish-headed Ebonwumon glanced around. They were near a mountain in the middle of a forest. He sighed. "Maybe we should pay a visit to the real world..."

The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon shook his head. "Not a good idea, mon. The moment we step into the Real World, we'll cause a panic and they'll chase us away with lumberjacks..."

The Irish-headed Ebonwumon shook in fear. "Don't joke! You know how I feel about my trees..."

The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon stared at him. "Rephrase that..."

"Why?" The Irish-headed Ebonwumon asked.

The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon sighed. "Never mind... if only something exciting happened..."

That was the moment that Lucemon Chaos Mode smashed through the nearby mountain, laughing as he landed on a tree. "Knock, knock... anyone home...?"

Ebonwumon was horrified. The Irish head gasped. "**Lucemon!**"

"What is the meaning of this?" The Scottish head asked.

Lucemon grinned. "A battle... with an old git like you... hahahahahaha!"

The Scottish-accented Ebonwumon glared at the other head. "Old git, eh...?"

The Irish-accented Ebonwumon snorted. "Guess we'll have to teach you some manners..."

Lucemon chuckled. "Try me... try me... hahahahaha..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Baihumon was lying on the couch, looking very annoyed as he drummed his claws. "Azulongmon... Zhuqiaomon... Ebonwumon... why didn't you guys tell me you knew...?"

Gryphonmon sighed. "Lord Baihumon-sama..." He ignored Baihumon's glare. "The reason that they've kept quiet about this is because they're your friends. I mean, who would mock you?"

"Zhuqiaomon, Zhuqiaomon... oh, and Zhuqiaomon. Any more questions?" Baihumon asked.

Gryphonmon sweatdropped. "Yes, sir... shall I get you a plate of milk and a ball of wool to play with...?"

Baihumon sighed. "Don't push your luck, Gryphonmon..."

Gryphonmon flinched. "Yes, sir." He glanced around before sighing. "Everything is so quiet here, I wonder if anything exciting will happen..."

"**SPIRALING THRUST...!**"

Gryphonmon screamed as a black horse with wings crashed into his side, pushing him into the wall and smashing into it hard. Baihumon gasped and stood up. "**GRYPHONMON!**"

Gryphonmon was in a daze. "Looks like... I got my wish..." He fell unconcious.

Baihumon glared at the attacking Digimon, snarling. "Who are you? And how did you get into my temple without the guards seeing you?"

The black horse scoffed. "I'm DarkPegasusmon and I was able to enter your temple with that!"

Baihumon turned around to see a portal shimmering at the other end of the room, with Madoudramon stepping out of it. The Tiger God snarled. "A portal, huh? And who are you...?"

Madoudramon chuckled. "_I am born from the darkness and to the darkness I return... the Dragon Knight **MADOUDRAMON!**_"

Baihumon blinked. "Nice... entrance speech..." He shook his head. "Wait a second... Madoudramon? **YOU'RE** Madoudramon?"

"So, I take it you've heard of me...?" Madoudramon asked in a calm voice.

"**HEARD OF YOU?**" Baihumon repeated. "Takuya Kanbara warned Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon about you before they contacted me and Ebonwumon! We know that you serve Valmarmon!"

DarkPegasusmon flinched. "If Lucemon finds out about this, everything will be ruined..."

Madoudramon wasn't worried, though. "And what if I am serving Valmarmon...?"

Baihumon growled. "Then, I'll gladly take you down! Why are you here anyway?"

Madoudramon chuckled. "To challenge you to a fight!"

Baihumon blinked. "Challenge me? To a fight?" He started to laugh. "**HAHAHAHAHA!** I don't know what level you are, but I'll easily crush a small fry like you!"

Madoudramon smirked as a dark seal appeared underneath him. "_Wachstum Transformez!_" His body started to grow and grow until he is the size of Baihumon. "Who is the small fry now, hmm?"

Baihumon sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... I forgot that they've mentioned you're a magician as well as a warrior..." He narrowed his eyes. "Still, you're no match for me!"

DarkPegasusmon chuckled. "Madoudramon-sama! Allow me to join in!"

Madoudramon nodded. "Very well then..." He snapped his fingers and a dark seal appeared underneath DarkPegasusmon. "Join me, my friend! _Wachstum Transformez!_"

DarkPegasusmon's body grew and grew until he was nearly the same size as Madoudramon and Baihumon. He laughed. "Oh, this is wonderful! This is wonderful!"

"And now, Baihumon... who shall you face?" Madoudramon asked. "Either me or my Ultimate-level friend here..."

Baihumon took a step back. "_That Digimon, DarkPegasusumon, is an Ultimate...? And he took out Gryphonmon, a Mega? He must be very strong..._" He narrowed his eyes. "_However, if I destroy DarkPegasusumon, there'll be one less threat to deal with..._"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Then again, why don't I make the choice easy for you? You'll just face me and DarkPegasusmon together, as one Digimon!"

Baihumon looked confused. "What are you talking about? I'll just be facing you and DarkPegasusmon? Just one Digimon? Are you no good at math or something?" He gasped. "Unless..."

Madoudramon snapped his fingers. "_Armatura Modus Transformez!_"

A dark seal appeared in front of DarkPegasusmon. The evil horse leapt through the seal and was transformed into a robotic version of DarkPegasusumon. He laughed in a metallic voice. "I'm ready!"

Baihumon gasped in horror. "What have you done to him...?"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Don't worry. He's not in any danger... I've transformed him into his Metal Mode."

"Metal... Mode...?" Baihumon repeated with a confused look.

000_**DIGIMON**_ **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _DarkPegasusmon Metal Mode_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

_TYPE:_ _Virus_

_Dark Horse Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Tartarus Inferno, Light of Pain, Shooting Ebon, Spiraling Stab_

_DarkPegasusmon's Mode Change form. Strangely enough, Metal Mode is a weaker form of DarkPegasusmon's original form. However, Metal Mode serves another dark purpose, as long as his master is nearby..._

0000000000000000000000000

Madoudramon stepped forward before bringing out his shield and sword. "And now, it is time to unleash my ultimate power!"

Baihumon narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you're planning, Madoudramon... but, whatever it is, I'll never be defeated by the likes of you!"

"Too cliche..." DarkPegasusmon MM said, snickering.

Casting another spell, Madoudramon and DarkPegasusmon MM were now standing on top of a large seal. The mysterious knight chuckled. "And now, it shall begin! _Modus Cambio Activez!_"

Baihumon sweatdropped as Madoudramon and DarkPegasusmon MM were covered up in a ball of Digi-code. "Does he always have to speak different languages when he casts a spell or something...? Oy..."

"_DarkPegasusmon Mode Evolve!_"

"_Madoudramon Mode Change to... **TITAN MODE...!**_"

As soon as the newly formed Digimon stepped out of the Digi-code, Baihumon's jaw dropped. "Oh.. my..."

Madoudramon had become taller than ever, towering over even Baihumon by combining with DarkPegasusmon. His feet were gold-trimmed and curled up at the tip, with legs and knees covered in black and gold armour attaching them to the waist, which was armoured at the hips, back, and front in black metal with gold designs on the front and silver lines on the back. His shield had fused to his chest, the eye in it staring out eerily at Baihumon as if it were more than just a decoration. Snarling metal dragon heads sat on either side of the top of the shield, and long black shoulder armour stretched outwards to either side, with gold wing designs embossed on the fronts and silver metal plates covering up the back. Sprouting from His back were huge metallic dragon wings. His arms were mostly the same, but the forearms were covered in boxy gauntlets. His head peered out from over the top of the shield, a triangular helmet rising up all around him and looking sort of like a yawning mouth. In Madoudramon's hand was a massive double bladed purple sword with ancient dragon markings.

The newly formed Madoudramon chuckled at Baihumon's shocked face. "By unleashing true evil, the hellish darkness has been born! **MADOUDRAMON TITAN MODE!**"

"No kidding on the Titan bit..." Baihumon whispered.

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Madoudramon Titan Mode_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Dark Wizard Digimon_

ATTACKS: _Ultimo Enfer Scuro_ (Ultimate Hell Slash), _Essenza von Übel_ (Essence of Evil), _Centres Serveurs von Enfer_ (Hosts of Hell), _Sombra Ala_ (Shadow Wing)

_Whatever power he possesses, Madoudramon will unleash destruction in his Titan Mode. When needed, he shall summon evil Digimon from the depths of Digital Hell to fight his opponents!_

0000000000000000000000000

Baihumon stepped back. "Th... This is insane! I can't fight a giant!"

Madoudramon TM took a step forward. "Then, you're a coward, Baihumon! You are the strongest of the four Sovereigns... and you're scared of me? I guess the Sovereigns have no right to be the guardians of the Digital World..."

Baihumon snarled. "Thank you, Madoudramon...** FOR GIVING ME FIRE IN MY SOUL! LET'S FIGHT!**"

Madoudramon TM chuckled. "Gladly..."

0000000000000000000000000000

Zoe walked through the forest area of Angel Island, glancing around with a worried look. "Vulko! BlackAgumon! Veemon! Hello? You guys... where are you...?" She sighed before bringing out her pink D-Tector. "Something doesn't feel right..."

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Suzie and Vulpix were at the campsite where Tai's Digidestined group and Takuya's Digidestined group were currently at. Brock was cooking breakfast for the two groups of Digidestined, smiling as he stirred the pot. "All right, you guys. The porridge is almost ready..."

Koji smiled. "Thanks, Brock. We were so busy worrying about Madoudramon,, we didn't have time to set up breakfast..."

Ash grinned. "Good thing we came along..." He glanced at Izzy. "Did you guys really work on that profile all night?"

Izzy shook his head. "No, no... we were able to get some sleep before midnight..."

Sora smiled. "You were the last one to get some sleep, Izzy..." She glanced at Tai and Matt, both of whom had bandages around their foreheads. "Those two were the first ones to get some shuteye..."

Suzie blinked. "Why? What happened...?"

Joe sighed as he was packing his rucksack with his first aid kit. "When it looked like Izzy couldn't sleep, Tai and Matt decided to knock him out with a couple of baseball bats. They knocked each other out when Izzy bent down and..."

Ash sweatdropped. "Can't believe anyone would do something stupid like that..."

Pikachu sighed. "Pika..."

Brock smirked. "What about Team Rocket...? Knowing their luck, they might end up like those two..."

Tai groaned. "Very funny..."

Matt rubbed his head. "That's the last time I listen to your ideas, Tai... maybe that whack to the head will knock some senses into me..."

Mimi giggled. "By the look of things, it knocked some sense out of you..."

Sora nodded. "And some brains..."

Izzy sighed as he rubbed his head. "Thanks to Takuya, Koji and Koichi... I've completed Madoudramon's Digi-File. However, the only thing left now is to get a picture of Madoudramon..."

Takuya nodded slightly. "Yeah... too bad my D-Tector doesn't take photos like other mobile phones..."

"Which is strange considering our D-Tectors were made from our mobile phones thanks to Lady Ophanimon's powers..." JP muttered, sighing. "All I know is that Madoudramon is a purple knight with dragon wings... how will I know what Madoudramon will look like?"

Takuya grinned. "Even though I don't know him too well, I bet that when he appears, he'll say... '_I_ _am born from the darkness and to the darkness I return... the Dragon Knight **MADOUDRAMON!**_'** THAT'S** what he'll say..."

Suzie giggled. "How strange..."

"Can we see the data you made?" Ash asked.

Izzy nodded and turned his laptop around. "Sure... here it is..."

000**_DIGIMON_** _**INFORMATIO**_N000

**NAME:** _Madoudramon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_/_Mega_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Spellcasting Dragon Digimon_

ATTACKS: _Enfer Klinge, Yami Scuro_ (Hell Blade, Dark Slash), _Zorn du Drago_ (Wrath of the Dragon),_ Hell's Judgement_, _Drago Oeil_ (Dragon's Eye).

_A mysterious, dark knight. Although he is evil and serves Valmarmon, he fights with honour._

0000000000000000000000000

Matt rubbed his head. "Ultimate or Mega...?"

Izzy nodded. "Yeah... I can't decide if Madoudramon is a Mega or a really strong Ultimate..."

Takuya sighed. "The way he fought, I totally believe he's a Mega Digimon!"

Koichi nodded. "I agree. I would be shocked if he was an Ultimate... best keep it as a Mega..."

Izzy sighed. "OK..."

"Takuya!" Came a voice. Takuya looked up to see Kazemon hovering in the air. "Takuya, I'm worried!"

Takuya blinked. "Zoe...? What are you talking about...?"

Kazemon sighed. "It's Vulko, BlackAgumon and Veemon... I can't find them... they're missing..."

Suzie gasped. "Oh no... what could have happened..."

Tommy groaned. "Did they leave without us knowing...?"

"**HOW** could they leave...?" Koji asked. "If either BlackAgumon or Veemon Digivolved, we would have heard them..."

Izzy sweatdropped. "Not... exactly... the eastern part of Angel Island is pretty far away from our location. If anyone Digivolved, we wouldn't hear them... unless it was Imperialdramon, then we would know because of the sonic boom..."

JP slapped his head. "So, either BlackAgumon Digivolved to BlackMetalGreymon or BlackWarGreymon or Veemon Digivolved into ExVeemon or Paildramon to leave the island. Why? What are they playing at...?"

Sora stood up. "They're not playing at anything... I'm sure they're on the island somewhere... if we look hard enough..."

Kazemon glanced around. "Where are your Digimon...?"

Tai blinked. "Good question..."

Joe shook his head. "They left to get some water..."

"Why...?" Tai asked.

Brock smiled. "They're getting water for you guys to drink with your breakfast. You should drink lots and lots of water..."

Tai sweatdropped. "And go to the john a lot..."

"Who's John?" Ash asked.

"Bad..." Matt muttered.

Izzy chuckled before he heard a small noise on his laptop. "Hey, I've got an e-mail... from Yamaki!"

"What does it say?" Mimi asked.

Izzy read the e-mail and paled when he was finished. "Er... I think I know where Vulko and the Digimon are..."

Kazemon smiled. "Really...?" She frowned. "Where...?"

Izzy gulped. "You're not going to like this..."

Shaking his head, Tai got up and walked over to Izzy. "Oh, come on, Izzy. How bad can it be...?"

"Very, very bad..." Izzy muttered as Tai looked over his shoulder.

"Let's see..." Tai muttered as he read the e-mail.

000000000000000000000000000

Takato sighed as he walked through Shinjuku park with Guilmon. "Man... never thought you would actually behave at school, Guilmon... I always thought you'd be busy 'helping' the ladies in the canteen..."

Guilmon smiled. "I don't want to get you into trouble, Takatomon..."

Takato smiled. "Thanks, Guilmon..." He glanced up at the sky. "What a beautiful day... wish there was some cool breeze..."

"**_WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT...?_**" Came a loud, loud voice.

Takato sweatdropped. "I said cool breeze... not an angry yell..."

000000000000000000000000000

Imperialdramon stood outside Gennai's house, glancing at the six members of the Dra-Warriors. "This is an emergency! We need to help Baihumon and Ebonwumon right away!"

"Will the Digidesinted be joining us?" Herodramon asked.

Imperialdramon shook his head. "No... we can't contact them... Gennai can't get in contact with the Digidestined of Knowledge or any of the others in the Real World. Looks like we're on our own..."

Armeddramon snarled. "So, what's the plan? Split up?"

Imperialdramon nodded. "Yes... Luzdramon, Panzerdramon, Samuridramon... you three will head to Baihumon's lair! Ninjadramon, Herodramon, Armeddramon... you'll head over to Ebonwumon's lair."

Ninjadramon nodded. "OK! What about you? Will you help us...?"

Imperialdramon sighed. "I do want to help, but I don't know who I should go with... While Lucemon is attacking Enbonwumon, I've discovered that the purple knight that's attacking Baihumon is Madoudramon..."

"Madoudramon? **THAT** was Madoudramon?" Samuridramon asked, gasping in shock.

"Yes... it seems that Madoudramon is working with Lucemon..." Imperialdramon muttered. "And that makes me curious..."

Herodramon frowned. "I know... According to the Spirit Digidestined of Flame, Madoudramon said he was a servant to the legendary Demon God, Valmarmon... and Lucemon **DESPISES **Valmarmon..."

Imperialdramon sighed. "I'm going with you, Samuridramon. I have some questions I'd like to ask Madoudramon..." He glanced at Ninjadramon. "Be careful when you're going up against Lucemon..."

Ninjadramon nodded. "We will, Imperialdramon-sama. We will!"

Imperialdramon glanced around. "All right, team! Let's go!"

Gennai stepped out of his house to see Imperialdramon leading Luzdramon, Panzerdramon and Samuridramon in one direction while Armeddramon, Herodramon and Ninjadramon flew in the other. He sighed. "Looks like I have to hire a Digimon that can fix my house from Armeddramon... yeesh..."

000000000000000000000000000

Inside a tent, LadyDevimon stared at an orb on the table with ShadowGrumblemon and ShadowRanamon. She frowned. "Dra-Warriors, hmm? Short for Dragon Warriors... this doesn't sound too good..."

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "That's right... what worries me is that their leader is an Imperialdramon in Fighter Mode! And he's going to help Baihumon! What's Madoudramon going to do...?"

ShadowRanamon rubbed her chin. "We need to send Madoudramon some back-up..." She grinned. "And I have the perfect two in mind... they haven't been used since the failed key search and AlForceVeedramon's arrival on Saturday..."

LadyDevimon smirked. "I've checked with MetalDevidramon... he's 100 percent healed... while Saya, the enslaved DarkMagician Girl, is all ready as well..."

"So, what are we waiting for?" ShadowGrumblemon asked, laughing. "It's ambush time!"

0000000000000000000000000000

"Is this the place...?" Kaiba asked as he and his small group arrived in an open grassland.

Vulko nodded. "Yeah... Dark Fox said she'll meet us here... northwest from the Gekomon Village in Zhuqiaomon's realm..."

Mokuba glanced around. "Can't see anyone around... except us..."

BlackAgumon narrowed his eyes. "Don't be too sure, Mokuba... I can sense her presence... her evil heart... she's nearby!"

Silesian Veemon nodded. "Yeah! We better be careful!"

"So... you've finally come..." Came a cold voice. Everyone whirled around to see Dark Fox standing on a rock with a Duel Disk attached to her right arm. She narrowed her eyes. "Is this my opponent?"

Kaiba smirked. "That's right... You're Dark Fox? Well then, I'm Seto Kaiba!"

Dark Fox sneered. "Seto Kaiba...? You're Yugi Muto's number 1 rival...? Former World Champion of Duel Monsters?" She smirked. "This'll be fun..."

Kaiba brought out his deck and grinned. "I agree... I wonder how low your Dueling skills are..."

"Why you..." Dark Fox hissed.

"Dark Fox!" BlackAgumon called out. "Where's Velene? What have you done to her?"

Dark Fox smirked as she stepped aside. "Oh, she's hanging around..."

Velene was asleep, lying in a cage hanging over a spike pit from the branch of a strong tree. Dark Fox almost laughed at the sight of the look on Vulko's horrified face. "_It's her... it's really her... mum..._" Vulko whispered in horror before he remembered the dream last night. He shuddered. "_Mum..._"

Silesian Veemon growled. "You..." He called out at the top of his voice. "Velene, wake up! Velene!"

Velene made no reply as she lay on the cold steel floor of the cage, her eyes closed. . Dark Fox giggled as she glanced at Kaiba. "OK, Kaiba... make your choice... either Duel me or watch as a life is destroyed by your selfish choice!"

With no reply, Kaiba whipped his backpack off and brought out his Duel Disk, locking it onto his arm as well as loading his deck into it. "I've made my choice... let's Duel!"

Mokuba looked happy. "Seto..."

Smiling back at Mokuba, Kaiba explained. "I am a Duelist... not a cold-hearted murderer. And if you think I'll just let this poor woman get killed by your own, selfish, lustful and sick attacks, well, you've got another thing coming..."

Dark Fox frowned for a moment, then smirked. "OK... Here how the rules go, Kaiba... both of us will Duel with 8000 LP each! If you win, I'll give Velene back..."

That didn't sound good. Kaiba had a bad feeling that he knows what happens if he loses so, but he has to check anyway. "And what happens if I lose?"

With a sadistic laugh, Dark Fox turned to the out-cold Velene. "The last thing Velene will remember is the deadly spikes going through her body, thus ending her pathetic life!"

Vulko gasped slightly as BlackAgumon calmed him down. "Don't worry, Vulko... there's no way that your mother is going to die..."

Mokuba nodded. "That's right! She won't beat Seto! I know it! Whatever Duel Monsters she has in her deck won't be enough to overcome his three Blue Eyes White Dragons!"

With an evil chuckle, Dark Fox glared at Kaiba. "Your big brother will be defeated... for I have a cunning plan to overcome the power of the dragons Kaiba holds within his deck!"

Standing on a hill nearby were Espa's group, who had overheard the conversation. Espa blinked. "A card game...? The fate of my wife is going to be decided over a bloody card game...?"

Anzu sweatdropped. "I guess so..."

Canewomon sighed. "We can't go down there yet... we have to wait for the right moment..."

Lucario nodded. "Let's hope it's not too late..."

Seto Kaiba chuckled. "All right... enough talking! **LET'S DUEL!**"

(**KAIBA:** _**8000**_)

(**D.F.: _8000_**)

While both opponents drew five cards from their decks, Vulko had a worried look in his eyes. "Mokuba... I hope... your brother wins... because..."

Nodding slightly, Mokuba placed his hand on the young Vulpix's shoulder. "I understand... it's been tough for you, hasn't it...?"

Vulko nodded. "Yeah... for both me... and my mum... and I don't know how to say this but..."

"But... what...?" Mokuba asked.

Small tears came into Vulko's eyes. "I...I'm afraid of my own mother... in case the demon known as Dark Fox still exists in her..."

Closing his eyes, BlackAgumon sighed. "I knew it would happen..." He opened his eyes and stared at the battlefield. "But for now we have to wait for the result from this match..."

Kaiba stared at his hand. One of the cards he just drew was his Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Blue Eyes... it's almost as if I can sense you wanting to tear Dark Fox apart. As much as I want you to do so, it must wait..." He placed his left hand on top of his deck. "I'll start off!" He drew his card and smirked. "I've drawn a good card... you ready...?"

Dark Fox narrowed her eyes. "Ready for what...?"

Kaiba turned the card around. "A Continous Magic card known as **Future Fusion**!" He slotted the card into his deck. "Listen carefully as I explain... first off, I select a Fusion Monster from my Fusion deck before sending the Fusion Material monsters from my deck to my graveyard. During my second Stanby Phase after this card has been activated and is still here, I'll special summon that Fusion Monster to the field!"

Dark Fox smirked. "So... you're going to wait for two turns until that Fusion Monster arrives...? Who's it going to be...? A certain Level 12 dragon with 4500 ATK points...?"

Kaiba held up two cards. "Not exactly... I'm sending ExVeemon and Stingmon to the graveyard and when my second Standby Phase arrives, I'll Fusion Summon Paildramon!"

Silesian Veemon gasped. "Wow... he's going to summon me...? Sweet!"

Penguinmon chuckled. "And you say I have an ego problem..."

"Actually, he can control his ego..." BlackAgumon said. "You can't..."

Penguinmon facefaulted. "Why you..."

Kaiba slapped a card onto his Duel Disk. "And before I end my turn, I'll summon my Vorse Raider in ATK mode! Your move..."

A massive green-skinned warrior with horns and a massive blade appeared on the field.

(_Vorse Raider. LV/4 Dark/Beast-Warrior_ _ATK/1900 DEF_/_1200_)

Mokuba grinned. "See that, Vulko? Not only has my brother summoned a monster with high ATK points, but after two turns, he's gonna summon a high-level Fusion Monster to tear that witch apart!"

Vulko smiled slightly. "That's... good..."

Penguinmon chuckled. "Yeah... Let's see how that freaky vixen makes a comeback against that!"

Hearing that, Kaiba also smiled. "Yes... I would like to see that as well... I end my turn."

Drawing her card from her deck, an evil grin appeared on Dark Fox's lips. "You want to know how I'm gonna beat your Vorse Raider, Kaiba... Very well, I shall..." She took a card out of her hand. "To start off... I play **Hand Recharge**!"

Kaiba blinked. "Hand Recharge...?"

Dark Fox nodded. "Correct... a Spell card that forces us to return the cards in our hand back into our decks. And as a added bonus, our LP increases by 500 points for every card we return to our deck..."

"Kaiba has 4 cards... which means his LP increases by 2000..." Silesian Veemon said, rubbing his chin. "However, Dark Fox has 5 in her hand, thus making her LP increase by 2500..."

(**KAIBA: _10000_**)

(**D.F.: _10500_**)

Penguinmon shrugged. "Oh well... she is really a newbie. She just played a Spell card that made her and Kaiba return the cards in their hand back into their decks before she could play a monster. Kaiba will take her down in his next turn..."

"Next, after we shuffle our decks, we can both draw five new cards..." Dark Fox said, drawing five new cards.

Penguinmon facefaulted as Mokuba sighed. "You didn't wait until she fully explained all the effects... missing one important detail in Duel Monsters will cost you the Duel..."

BlackAgumon sighed. "Good thing you're not a Duelist..."

"How can I?" Penguinmon asked. "I've got flippers!"

Dark Fox held up a card. "Next, I activate another Spell card that you won't like! **DARK HOLE!**"

Kaiba's eyes widen in shock. "**NO!**"

Vulko looked at Mokuba, confused. "Dark Hole...? What does it do...?"

Frowning, Mokuba explained. "When Dark Hole is played, all the monsters on Seto and Dark Fox's sides will be destroyed. And seeing as Dark Fox hasn't played any monsters on her first turn, only Seto's Vorse Raider will be destroyed!"

Indeed, a massive black hole appeared in the middle of the field and started to suck Kaiba's Vorse Raider into it. Kaiba watched as his screaming monster was pulled into the vortex and disappeared, leaving him defenseless.

And Dark Fox had only just started. She took a card from her hand. "Next, I will summon the deadly Peten the Dark Clown in ATK mode!"

The moment she said that, a strange clown with a huge red hat wearing a black and white as well as green and yellow striped pants appeared on the field, chuckling madly.

Silesian Veemon scratched his head. "Somehow, I think Peten is Piedmon's long lost brother..."

BlackAgumon smirked. "What gives you that idea...?"

(_Peten the Dark Clown. LV/3 Dark/Spellcaster/Effect_ _ATK/500 DEF_/_1200_)

Penguinmon facefaulted the moment he saw Peten's ATK and DEF status. "**WHAT...? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! SHE SUMMONED A WEAK MONSTER...? WHY...?**"

"Good question... she might be planning something..." Mokuba muttered.

Laughing evilly, Dark Fox pointed at Kaiba. "Attack, my Dark Clown! Attack Kaiba's LP directly with your **Bloodlust Slash**!"

With a giggle, Peten drew out a knife and slowly turned around. As he did so, his form became the back of a Duel Monster card before... to Kaiba's shock... he vanished into thin air.

"Where did he...?" Kaiba started when...

"**SETO!!!**" Called out Mokuba. Kaiba looked at his brother to hear... "**BEHIND YOU!!!**"

Before Kaiba could react, Peten appeared behind him and shoved his knife through the president of the Kaiba Corporation's back. Dark Fox enjoyed watching Kaiba screaming in pain as her Peten attacked. Sadly for her, Peten was just a hologram and using that attack didn't actually kill Kaiba. Still, it was enjoyable to watch the cold-hearted Duelist that she had been hearing about scream. Mokuba, Vulko and their Digimon watched in horror as Kaiba clutched his chest and fell to his knees. Luckily, there was no wound or blood... but unless Kaiba did something, Dark Fox **WOULD** inflict real wounds on him.

Vulko gasped. "Oh no..."

Mokuba was horrified. "**SETO!!!**"

Espa gasped from the hillside. "Oh my..."

Flara stepped back in horror. "How horrible..."

"Is he...?" Growly started.

Blaise shook her head. "No... he's alive... but how...?"

Lucario sighed. "Those monsters are not real... they're holographic images created from those machines that they're using whenever they place the cards on them..."

Canewomon nodded. "Yes... however, I wonder why that human is in pain..."

(**KAIBA: _9500_**)

Clutching his chest, Kaiba looked up and gritted his teeth as Peten landed near Dark Fox after finishing his attack. Dark Fox giggled. "What's wrong, Kaiba...? Tired already...? In pain already...? Are you scared yet...?" She laughed. "I end my turn..."

Getting up and brushing off his shirt, Kaiba was back to normal as he drew his next card. He growled. "I'll make you pay for calling me scared, for I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered to the field in ATK position!"

Appearing on the field was a pink gargoyle-like creature, making a powerful screeching as it flapped its wings in the air.

(_Ryu-Kishin Powered. LV/4 Dark/Fiend ATK/1600 DEF/1200_)

Dark Fox wasn't worried. "Oh... I'm so scared... a monster that is stronger than Peten? Oh, what shall I do...?"

Kaiba frowned. What was Dark Fox mocking him for...? She hasn't placed any face-down Spell or Trap cards to back Peten up... unless Peten has a special ability. Still, he couldn't take any chances... if he leaves Peten on the field then, Dark Fox would have a good chance to tribute her Dark Clown for a level 5 or 6 monster who would be stronger than his Powered monster. Pointing at Peten, Kaiba called out in a clear voice. "Ryu-Kishin Powered! Attack and crush her Dark Clown! **TALON SKY!**"

With a cry of anger, Ryu-Kishin Powered flew high in the air before rocketing towards Peten with high speed and slashing his talons though the clown, destroying him.

(**D.F.: _9400_**)

Mokuba cheered. "All right! Dark Fox made a mistake! She should have summoned a monster with a high ATK points if she didn't want to lose a lot of LP!"

Penguinmon nodded. "Yeah... guess she is still new to this game..."

The look on Dark Fox's face hadn't changed.. She still looked smug and evil-like as she removed Peten from her Duel Disk. "Good start, Kaiba... too bad Peten won't go away..."

Kaiba growled. "I thought so... No one would be **THAT** dumb to summon a monster with 500 ATK points and leave it unprotected... Peten is an Effect monster... correct...?"

Grinning, Dark Fox held up the Peten card to show everyone that the colour code for that card was orange... meaning it was an Effect monster. "Correct. One that will be a real annoyance to you, Kaiba. If my Peten is sent to the graveyard, I can remove this card from my graveyard in order to summon **ANOTHER** Peten the Dark Clown from my deck or from my hand to the field."

"What...?" Kaiba gasped.

And so, the second Peten the Dark Clown appeared onto the field, laughing as usual and waving to Kaiba before sticking his tounge out at the eldest Kaiba brother. Kaiba noted that Peten was kneeling, which meant it was in the DEF position.

Glancing at her newly summoned monster, Dark Fox snickered. "I think he likes you..."

Gritting his teeth, Kaiba had no choice but... "I end my turn..."

Silesian Veemon sweatdropped. "Peten is like Piedmon... very annoying..."

Grinning, Dark Fox drew her next card. "Thank you..." She glanced at her hand and laughed. "All right then... I shall switch my Peten to ATK position while summoning Chiron the Mage to the field, also in ATK position!"

As Peten stood up, a centaur appeared on the field with his human half looking like a knight holding a staff with a huge red orb on the top.

(_Chiron the Mage. LV/4 Earth/Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK/1800 DEF/1000_)

Mokuba gasped in horror. "Oh no! Like Peten, Chiron is an Effect monster. Once per turn, Dark Fox can discard a Spell card and that will allow her to destroy one Magic or Trap card that Seto would place on his side of the field..."

BlackAgumon cringed. "Right... so, if Dark Fox discards a Spell card, she can destroy Future Fusion...?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah... this is bad..."

Penguinmon frowned. "Not only that, Chiron is stronger than Powered! This newbie is good..."

Dark Fox glanced at her hand and sniggered. "Lucky for you, Kaiba... there are Spell cards that I want to keep. And it doesn't matter if you summon that Fusion Monster or not, you'll still lose!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Just get on with it..."

Dark Fox casually shrugged. "OK... Chiron, attack Kaiba's Ryu-Kishin monster! **SPELL CRUSHING BOLT!**"

Using his staff, Chiron fired a bolt of red energy that caused Ryu-Hishin Powered to explode and Kaiba to cover his face to steady himself for the next attack, Peten's attack! When the clown was done stabbing him in the back, Kaiba lowered his arms and growled. "You'll regret that..."

(**KAIBA: _8800_**)

Dark Fox laughed evilily. "Aw... poor Kaiba... he's going to let a poor pathetic brat down and watch his weak mother die... How can he live with himself...? **HAHAHA!**"

Telene shook in horror. "No..."

Isono snarled. "I won't let that happen..."

"I'm writing a book, Kaiba. I think I'll call it... _The Horrible Death of Velene_..." Dark Fox said, grinning. "And Chapter 1 will be titled... _The Broken Spirit of Seto Kaiba_..."

Kaiba snarled. "If you think you've broken my spirit... think again... Dark Fox, this Duel has just begun!"

00000000000000000000000000000000

Flying above a canyon, Imperialdramon glanced around the area. "We made it into Baihumon's realm!"

Samuridramon nodded. "Yes. Lord Baihumon should be resting in his temple in the middle of a jungle."

"What are your orders, Imperialdramon-sama?" Luzdramon asked.

Imperialdramon narrowed his eyes. "We have to get to the temple... Madoudramon must be battling Baihumon right now. And this Madoudramon isn't a push-over! Baihumon needs our help now!"

Panzerdramon nodded. "OK! We're on our way!"

"**DRA-STORM BOMBERS!**"

"**WATCH OUT!**" Luzdramon called out as missles rained down on them.

Imperialdramon raised his right arm up and fired a blast of energy from the cannon. "Get down! **POSITRON LASER!**"

The blast of laser-energy destroyed every missile about to strike the Dra-Warrior group. A black demon dragon with metal implants hovered above them and chuckled. "Good eyes... I was sure I would do harm to you before I could increase the pain even more!"

Samuridramon gasped. "It's... a MetalDevidramon, a Digimon so powerful, powerful, some consider him as a Mega!"

"No wonder he came out to face us, even if we have Imperialdramon with us!" Luzdramon said, narrowing his eyes.

"**DARK BURNING ATTACK!**"

"An ambush?" Luzdramon asked as he moved to one side, letting a ball of dark energy fly past him.

Panzerdramon glanced at their second attacker and blinked. "What in the...?"

Their second attacker was Saya, the brainwashed sister of Phillipe, dressed up as Dark Magician Girl and given the power to act like her. Her eyes were dull and she spoke in a robotic voice: "You shall not pass..."

Imperialdramon narrowed his eyes. "We don't have time for this..."

Samuridramon nodded. "I agree. Imperialdramon-sama, you can go on ahead. We'll take care of MetalDevidramon and his friend!"

"You sure?" Imperialdramon asked.

MetalDevidramon smirked. "Hey! I've got the power of a Mega on my side! What makes you think I'll let you through...?"

Panzerdramon grinned. "Luzdramon... shall we show him?"

Luzdramon chuckled. "Oh yeah... let's give him a very good reason..."

Panzerdramon's body started to emit a bright aura. "_Panzerdramon..._"

Luzdramon's body was engulfed by a bright aura. "_Luzdramon..._"

The two Dra-Warriors turned into beams of light, swirling around together. " _DNA Digivolve to..._"

A new warrior stepped out of the light.The newly fused Dra-Warrior's body was completely light purple with a few metallic parts added to his body design. A pair of blade-like skin flaps protruded from the top of his head. A pair of glider wings expanded across his back with green-skin flaps around the wings. His tail extended out from his rear with an extra skin flap stretched out from its end. His arms were large and muscular, attached to the top of his right glove was a light saber. Attached to his face was a visor concealing his eyes. "_**GALAXIADRAMON...!**_"

000_**DIGIMON**_ **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Galaxiadramon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Cyborg Dragon Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Space Slash, Starlight Punch, Galaxy Rage, Infinity Dragon_

_One of the fastest Digimon to exist. With his visor, he can use scanners to keep an eye on his opponent and outsmart him!_

0000000000000000000000000

Samuridramon grinned. "Impressive..."

"How pathetic..." MetalDevidramon muttered. "What can you do to sto..."

Galaxiadramon zipped forward and smashed his starry-aura-ed fist into MetalDevidramon's stomach. "**STARLIGHT PUNCH!**"

MetalDevidramon gasped for air as he was thrown back. "Gaaaaaaa... wha...?"

"Imperialdramon! Hurry!" Galaxiadramon called out, hovering back. "Go before something terrible happens to Baihumon!"

Imperialdramon nodded. "OK... be careful..." He flapped his massive wings and flew away.

"Must... stop enemy..." Saya said, raising her staff into the air and pointing it towards Imperialdramon. "**DARK BURN...**"

Samuridramon appeared in front of Saya, holding her samurai blade in front of her. "Oh, no you don't!"

Saya narrowed her eyes. "Move... out of the way... I must complete... my mission..."

"That tone of voice..." Samuridramon whispered. "The reason you're working for Lucemon is because you're brainwashed..."

Saya slowly shook her head. "I'm Dark Magician Girl... loyal servant to Lord Lucemon... those who stand in my way... must perish..." She threw another energy blast from her staff. "**DARK BURNING ATTACK!**"

Samuridramon gasped, moved to one side and allowing the black energy ball fly by her. "Galaxiadramon, you take care of MetalDevidramon! I'll try and release this girl's mind from Lucemon's control!"

Galaxiadramon nodded. "OK! Good luck!" He zipped forward and crashed into MetalDevidramon's chest, causing him to crash into the canyon. "How's that?"

MetalDevidramon groaned. "If you think getting slammed into rocks and boulders is painful, think again. I had Reichmon's lance shoved into my back once..."

Galxiadramon grinned. "Oh, yeah... that's right... we cheered Reichmon for doing that..." He held his right arm up to reveal his light saber. "You know, history can repeat itself..."

"Don't you even think about it!" MetalDevidramon snapped.

"Oh, I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" Galaxiadramon said, laughing as he hovered back.

MetalDevidramon snarled. "Oh, he's going to regret this..."

"**DARK BURNING ATTACK!**" Saya yelled out, firing another dark blast from her staff.

Samuridramon flew to the ground and knocked the blast away with her sword. "_I can't smell anything from her... she isn't a Digimon. Lucemon has brainwashed a human girl...? How low can he go...?_" She narrowed her eyes. "_My attacks could hurt that poor girl, I can't risk her life... Can I save her without hurting her or is she doomed to serve that lunatic forever...?_"

0000000000000000000000000000

"Come on, you lot..." Bokomon muttered as he walked towards Baihumon's chamber with Neemon, Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon. "We have to ask Lord Baihumon for permission to search through the lost archives..."

Neemon scratched his head. "Erm... can I ask a question?"

Bokomon sighed. "What is it...?"

"If it's called the lost what-chama-call-it, how come it's not lost?" Neemon asked.

Bokomon sweatdropped. "Well, erm... you see..." He smiled. "Because it sounds important, doesn't it?"

Neemon scratched his head. "That's the reason why it's called lost, even though it's not lost? I thought they weren't too bothered to name it something else..."

Bokomon sighed. "Don't be silly, Neemon... it was given the name by Gryphonmon, Baihumon's loyal advisor. If Gryphonmon picked that name, then it's important."

Neemon stopped. "Hold on... didn't Gryphonmon pick that name because he was in a rush to chase a SkullSatamon around the realm back into Zhuqiaomon's...?"

Bokomon facefaulted. "Yes... Oh boy, Gryphonmon is going to feel like an idiot when we talk to him..."

Patamon giggled before he gasped. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Patamon?" Bokomon asked.

"I can sense dark energy from Baihumon's room!" Patamon said.

Neemon scratched his head. "Maybe Baihumon is being possessed by evil..."

"Oh, please... what are the chances of Lord Baihumon getting possessed?" Bokomon asked. "Baihumon is a Mega-level, Data-type, Holy Beast Digimon. He is a Sovereign!"

Salamon shook her head. "Even Sovereigns have their weaknesses. Remember, Data-type Digimon have a high chances of being turned into Virus-types."

Bokomon sweatdropped. "My point... exactly..." He ran towards the huge doors. "**LORD BAIHUMON! WE'LL SAVE YOU!**"

Neemon scratched his head. "Erm... won't the Celestial Angels save him?"

"Come on..." Bokomon muttered as he grabbed Neemon's pants and dragged him along.

"And when did you come back to pick me up?" Neemon asked.

Opening the door, Bokomon poked his head through. "Is there still evil energy about?"

Patamon nodded. "Yes... however, Baihumon isn't the one who's letting loose evil power..."

"So, if it's not Baihumon... who is i..." Bokomon stopped as he saw Madoudramon Titan Mode, facing against Baihumon. "Oh my... oh my... oh my..."

Neemon gulped. "Holy pants... that's one big Digimon..."

Lopmon shook in fear. "He's much bigger than Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode..."

"I hope you're exaggerating..." Salamon whispered.

"It's him! It's him! He's the one giving off dark energy!" Patamon said before he blinked in confusion. "And light energy as well..."

Bokomon shook his fear. "Wh... Who is he...?"

Baihumon snarled as he paced around the massive Madoudramon Titan Mode. "You may look tough, but you've never faced a Sovereign before! Have you...?"

Madoudramon TM chuckled. "No... which is why I've challenged you, Baihumon..."

Baihumon hissed. "Madoudramon, I don't care if you look like a knight or some sort of massive machine called Titan Mode, I'll destroy you!"

"Good luck... you'll need it..." Madoudramon TM said as he raised his double bladed sword. Each blade was charged up with dark energy. "Allow me to start off! **ULTIMO ENFER SCURO!**" He swung his sword and unleashed a double wave of dark energy.

Baihumon leapt back and narrowed his eyes. "Listen, bub! I've heard how you've confused EmperorGreymon with you naming three of your four attacks in different languages! Why don't you do me a favour and call out all your attacks in English?"

Madoudramon TM nodded. "Very well then... **ULTIMATE HELL SLASH!**"

Baihumon cried out in pain as he was knocked into the wall by the double dark energy wave. "I think... we should have stuck with... different languages... and saved me the headache..." He groaned. "You..."

"**BAIHUMON!**" Called out a voice. Baihumon slowly looked up to see Azulongmon flying into the room. "Are you okay?"

Baihumon smiled. "Azulongmon! You came to help?"

Azulongmon nodded. "Yes... don't worry, I'll help you fight against Madoudramon!" He glanced at Madoudramon TM and gasped. "**THIS** is Madoudramon?"

Baihumon stood up. "Yes... except, he somehow Mode Changed by fusing with an Ultimate Digimon called DarkPegasusmon Metal Mode! I swear to you, I don't know which is more annoying... his different-language attack names, his strength or that crazy SkullSatamon that ran around my realm for no bloody reason!"

Madoudramon TM stepped forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Azulongmon. I'm Madoudramon Titan Mode!"

Azulongmon narrowed his eyes. "You're not kidding about Titan, huh...?"

"Exactly... now, shall we continue the fight?" Madoudramon TM asked. "**EZZENZA VON UBEL!**"

Baihumon sighed. "In English please...?"

Madoudramon TM chuckled. "All right... **ESSENCE OF EVIL!**"

Baihumon sweatdropped. "Me and my big mouth..."

From the green jewel located in Madoudramon's shield/chest, a sharp green beam of energy was fired and directed towards Baihumon. However, Baihumon was pushed away by a large dragon and missed the attack. Madoudramon TM took a step foward, looking interested. "Hmm, a third opponent?"

Imperialdramon stood up, glancing at Baihumon. "Are you okay, Lord Baihumon?"

Baihumon flinched as he tried to stand up. "I... think I've broken something..."

"Must be your toe nail again..." Azulongmon muttered.

"**I DON'T HAVE THAT...**" Baihumon started before muttering. "Anyway, Imperialdramon... meet Madoudramon Titan Mode..."

Imperialdramon narrowed his eyes. "So, you're Madoudramon? My, you look so tall now that you've changed..." He stood up. "I'm guessing you're working alongside Lucemon."

Madoudramon TM nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

Bokomon's jaw dropped. "He's **WHAT?**"

Baihumon blinked. "Madoudramon is working for Lucemon? I thought he was working for Valmarmon!"

"Yes... that's what I thought too.." Azulongmon muttered.

Baihumon shook his head. "Imperialdramon, where did you get this crazy idea that he and Lucemon are working together? Lucemon doesn't even **LIKE** Valmarmon! He fears him, but he doesn't serve him!"

Imperialdramon sighed. "At this very moment, Baihumon... Lucemon is attacking Ebonwumon. No doubt they're working together."

"Is this true?" Baihumon asked.

Madoudramon TM nodded. "It's true. Lucemon and I are working together as one."

Imperialdramon crossed his arms. "The question is, why? Why would a servant of Valmarmon work alongside someone who despises the Demon God... it doesn't make any sense at all..."

"I have my reasons..." Madoudramon TM said, as he took another step forward. "However, it would be best not to tell Lucemon that I work for Valmarmon."

Baihumon grinned. "Oh really? Now that you said that, I think I'll tell Lucemon that you actually serve Valmarmon. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Lucemon the truth?"

"Would he believe you?" Madoudramon TM asked.

Baihumon sweatdropped. "Touche..."

Chuckling, Madoudramon TM's wings were now covered in a black aura. "All right... if you haven't got any more questions, shall we continue the fight?" He swung his left wing and unleashed a spinning shockwave of dark energy. "**SOMBRA ALA!**"

Azulongmon, Baihumon and Imperialdramon quickly broke apart and escaped the attack. Azulongmon glanced at Baihumon. "Don't say it, Baihumon... don't say it..."

"**SPEAK IN ENGLISH!**" Baihumon roared out.

Azulongmon sighed. "He said it..."

Madoudramon TM swung his right wing, unleashing another spinning shockwave of dark energy. "Very well then... **SHADOW WING!**"

Baihumon cried out in shock before he ducked down, allowing the attack to sail above him. "I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut, don't I...?"

"Well, you're still young..." Azulongmon muttered.

Imperialdramon leapt forward at Madoudramon TM. "I'm taking you down!"

Madoudramon TM fired another green beam from his shield/chest. "**ESSENCE OF EVIL!**"

Baihumon sweatdropped. "At least he's speaking in English for now..."

Imperialdramon raised his arm and fired a blast of energy from his cannon. "**POSITRON LASER!**"

The two attacks clashed, causing a small explosion. This woke Gryphonmon from his slumber as he climbed out of the rubble he was thrown in by DarkPegasusmon's sneak attack. "Mummy, what time is it...?" He shook his head and glanced around. "What the hell happened here...?" He noticed Madoudramon TM and sweatdropped. "Back to sleep..."

"Gryphonmon!" Baihumon called out. "I'm glad you're awake!"

Gryphonmon glanced at Baihumon. "What's going on, my Lord?"

"We're being attacked by Madoudramon!" Baihumon shouted out. "Get Frigimon, Bokomon and everyone else to safety!"

"Why don't I just chase him out of the realm?" Gryphonmon asked.

Baihumon facefaulted. "**HAVE YOU HIT YOUR HEAD THAT HARD?**"

Gryphonmon blushed. "Well... I do need aspirin..."

Baihumon sighed. "This guy isn't like some loony skeleton running around giving off a very, very strange battle cry as if he had just watched Braveheart!"

Azulongmon rolled his eyes. "Can we stick with the battle, please...?"

Imperialdramon held his cannon up, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not going down without a fight, Madoudramon! Prepare yourself!"

Madoudramon TM chuckled. "Very well then... how about I call in reinforcements?"

Gryphonmon groaned. "Not through the wall again..."

Imperialdramon stood up, looking confused. "Reinforcements? Apart from you and a black-winged horse, there are no other evil Digimon in the temple..."

Madoudramon TM chuckled as he raised his double-bladed sword. "Actually, I'm bringing reinforcements... **FROM THE GROUND!**" He slammed the blade into the ground, causing it to tear open in a giant fissure. "**CENTRES SERVEURS VON ENFER!**"

The fissure opened to reveal a molten lava pit, with moaning voices and groans from within.

Azulongmon, however, didn't look scared. He looked annoyed. He glanced at Baihumon, whom was shaking and trying to prevent himself from opening his big mouth. He sighed. "All right... go for it..."

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?**" Baihumon yelled out.

Gryphonmon sweatdropped. "What did I miss...?"

"The attack I just used was called **HOSTS OF HELL!**" Madoudramon TM said.

Neemon gulped. "Why don't I like the sound of that...?"

Bokomon gasped in horror. "Because he just opened up a portal to the depths of Digital Hell itself!"

Gryphonmon stared at the fissure. "What have you done...? What did you open Digital Hell up for?"

"To summon an old foe of the original Digidestined!" Madoudramon TM said, as he pointed the sword at the lava. "I command thee to come into battle! Arise, **MYOTISMON!**"

Suddenly, a cerberus-like creature of flames leaped out of the lava pool. It hovered above the fissure as digital data flew out of the lava and swirled around the cerberus, forming it into a humanoid, demonic vampire-creature infamous for being the most powerful and evil Ultimate Digimon the Digidestined had to face.

However...

"My... Sovereign..." Gryphonmon whispered in horror.

Imperialdramon stepped back. "Is that... actually Myotismon...?"

"H...H...H...Holy Socks!" Neemon cried out in fear.

Bokomon gulped. "What has he become...?"

The image of Myotismon seemed more like a goulish caricature of himself than the handsome vampire described by memory and by Bokomon's book. His pallid gray skin seemed to have grown too thin for his muscles, which had bulged grotesquely and in many places ripped out of his body in places, distributed very unevenly across his form. His left arm had shriveled almost into a frail, pathetic hook or tentacle curling in on itself, its bones shattered and restructured in ways that caused it to shread through his tattered blue sleeve and make his glove hang limply on a single very long, very sharp finger or claw. His right arm, in comparison, had swollen disgustingly, bursting out of his shirt and ripping his sleeves and skin to shreds, only a few stubborn scraps of flesh or cloth clinging to the misshappen and deformed mass of muscle that had controrted itself into something vaguely like an arm. It hung down, almost longer than his body, causing his body to lean in that direction from its weight. The arm thing ended in a huge lump rather than a hand, with twisted bone spikes jutting from it that might once have been fingers.

The front of his shirt had been torn apart as well, revealing that his chest had been transformed into a grotesque vertically-oriented mouth with fangs made from Myotismon's rib cage and opening to reveal his innards, which hissed and writhed and oozed as if they were each separate living things in their own right. His small intestine slid out like a segmented tongue and lashed at the air, a small fanged circular mouth at its end shrieking and spitting acid. For a moment they thought his organs shifted themselves to form the image of a screaming, agonized face, but they prayed this was not so.

His legs were surprisingly normal, other than their being bent in numerous positions they weren't supposed to be in, causing bone to tear through the shredded skin and pants as they twisted down to the feet, which looked like they were being devoured by Myotismon's black boots, each of which looked like it had come to life. The skull emblem on the left shoe was now bulging out of the leather and cackling madly, and the bat on the right boot was struggling and trying to flap away, with no success. His cape was torn, shredded, tattered, filthy, and full of holes, flapping about weakly like a broken wing hanging down his back, hung up in places by twisted bone spikes ripping out of his spine. His cape's cowl was in better condition, having transformed into the jaws of a large, open mouth with jagged teeth growing from the lips and framing Myotismon's head, rising out of the mouth like a tongue... well, metaphorically speaking, that is.

His once-beautiful features had fallen into disgrace, stretched and worn by untold tortures and agonies across his face. His mask seemed to have been sewn onto his face, with more stitches holding his right eye, mad with pain, open. The left was gone, nothing but hideous scar tissue remaining of it. More stitches were sewn at disproportionate lengths across his mouth, holding it open in some places and keeping it firmly shut in others. His magnificent blond hair was gone as well, leaving his skull bare and stretched too thin, torn open in places and revealing brains.

Baihumon stared at the zombie Myotismon before blinking. "I think he looks better that way..."

Madoudramon TM stepped forward as the decaying Myotismon hovered beside him. "Those creatures that leapt up from the lava pit are called EnferKerberosmon. They're very weak Rookie-level Digimon with no attacks, whatsoever. However, they have a special ability. Using the data of the evil Digimon that have been defeated in different realms, they can change into that exact same evil Digimon in battle when I summon them. There is a cost, however..."

"They don't get the image right...?" Baihumon asked.

Azulongmon shook his head. "If that EnferKerberosmon was able to form Zhuqiaomon with his data, I wonder what he would end up like..."

"A better image of him, I suppose..." Gryphonmon muttered.

Madoudramon TM chuckled. "You have no idea how long getting Myotismon's data took... did you know how he was defeated?"

Imperialdramon narrowed his eyes. "Of course. Myotismon lost the first time when Gatomon first Digivolved into Angewomon. Not only did Angewomon use her attacks to prevent Myotismon from moving, but she also had the other seven Digidestined Digimon charge up up their attacks and she delivered the killing blow with her Celestial Arrow."

"Myotismon's data never came into Digital Hell..." Madoudramon TM said.

Azulongmon nodded. "Because he came back, using his data and most of his minions as well to become the first Mega-level Digimon the Digidestined had to face... VenomMyotismon."

"Correct! After which, his soul possessed a human!" Madoudramon TM said. "While his soul possessed that human for the next 3-4 years, the data of Myotismon and VenomMyotismon came into Digital Hell." He stared down at the lava pit and chuckled. "Listen to me, everyone... Digital Hell contains the data of every evil Digimon that was defeated in each and every Digital World! Do you know what this mean...?"

Bokomon gasped. "He could summon all the defeated Digimon that Takuya and the others beat in Silesia and our Digital World!"

Baihumon snarled. "Not to mention all the evil Digimon that were defeated by Azulongmon's Digidestined!"

Azulongmon gasped. "Devimon... Piedmon... and even, Apocalymon...? This is terrible!"

Madoudramon TM nodded. "Yes... which is why I'm giving you a test to defeat three fallen evil Digimon... once you've defeated Myotismon, I'll summon another one! Let's see if you can win against all three. Go, Myotismon! **ATTACK!**"

The zombie Myotismon squealed and leapt forward. Imperialdramon narrowed his eyes. "I hate to see who are the who the next two will be... and I dread to find out what they look like..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We have to wait until Sealsdramon and his troops are ready to invade the Lair from behind... while I have to play Go Fish with a moron who's picking up cards with a fishing rod!" BlackGuilmon muttered.

SkullSatamon smiled as he picked up a card. "You know... it's easier to use your hands instead of a fishing rod to pick up these cards, huh? Like I always said..."

BlackGuilmon fumed. "You mean **ME!** I told you to use your hands about 500 bloody times! And it just occured to me that what I muttered back there was a very confusing transition..."

SkullSatamon shrugged. "I never knew you can make confusion translations..."

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "Oy..."

BlackGuilmon was sitting in the middle of the carnival with SkullSatamon and a huge team of DarkKnightmon. Sealsdramon left earlier with his Commandramon team, a few DarkKnightmon and, to SkullSatamon's delight, Seagullmon to attack the Sovereign's Lair from behind. Currently, BlackGuilmon and SkullSatamon were playing cards in order to pass the time... however, BlackGuilmon has learned a golden rule... never play cards with SkullSatamon.

BlackGuilmon glanced at his hands and sighed. "Got any pairs?"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nope... I don't eat fruit."

BlackGuilmon blinked before sighing in exasperation. "No, no... I mean pairs! **PAIRS!**"

"I told you, I don't eat fruit!" SkullSatamon countered.

"**NEVER MIND!**" BlackGuilmon snapped. "We'll play a simple game... Snap?"

SkullSatamon smiled. "Oh! That's my favourite!"

BlackGuilmon blinked. "It is...?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Oh yeah! With sugar and milk!"

"**EH?**" BlackGuilmon called out.

SkullSatamon licked his... teeth. "Oh... Kelloggs is great!"

BlackGuilmon just stared at him. "Listen... please tell me what the hell you're talking about before I pick up that naked Crowler doll and shove it up your... **TELL ME!**"

SkullSatamon blinked. "Aren't we going to have Rice Krispies? With Snap, Crackle and Pop!"

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "Where's the Crowler doll...?"

"You said we're going to play Snap... so, I thought we were having Rice Krispies..." SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon just stared at him. "Where the hell do you think up these confusing things..."

"In my brain!" SkullSatamon said, grinning.

"You have one?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"So... we're not having Rice Krispies?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon stood up. "**NO, WE'RE NOT HAVING BREAKFAST CEREAL! AND I WOULD RATHER GO INTO BATTLE THEN SPEAK TO A BLOODY IDIOT LIKE YOU THAT CONFUSED A COMMON CARD GAME WITH A BREAKFAST CERERAL! YOU BLOODY, BLOODY IDIOT!**"

SkullSatamon smiled. "Aww... I like you too..."

BlackGuilmon sat down. "Glad we've settled things..."

"So, what's the signal?" SkullSatamon asked. "When the swimming commando is ready?"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Having the Commandramon play bongos..."

"Sweet! I hope they play Talespin!" SkullSatamon said, grinning.

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "As if I haven't heard that about 200 bloody times with your piano!"

SkullSatamon sighed. "Have I ever told you that I once met King Tridon from The Little Mermaid."

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Nope... however, I would like to meet the king."

"Really? Why?" SkullSatamon asked.

"To borrow his trident... **AND SHOVE IT THROUGH YOUR NECK!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

SkullSatamon smiled. "We're the best of friends, right?"

BlackGuilmon grumbled. "Sealsdramon, hurry up..."

SkullSatamon flipped a card. "Maybe you would love to meet Mulan... or Hercules... or Simba... or Aladdin... or Mickey!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "You're killing it..."

"You want to meet Hades?" SkullSatamon asked.

"**NO, I'D RATHER HAVE AN AXE!**" BlackGuilmon snapped. "I wonder if Dark Fox is having any better luck than I am..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(**KAIBA: _8800_**)

(**D.F.: _9400_**)

Dark Fox cackled. "Poor little Kaiba... failing to save Velene... with two monsters on my field, you can't win!"

(_Chiron the Mage. LV/4 Earth/Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK/1800 DEF/1000_)

(_Peten the Dark Clown. LV/3 Dark/Spellcaster/Effect ATK/500 DEF/1200_)

Velene's life was in danger. She was out cold and hanging over a spike pit in a cage dangling from a tree. Vulko, BlackAgumon, Mokuba, Penguinmon and Silesian Veemon watched from the sidelines while Espa's group watched from a distance.

Mokuba whispered in fear. "Come on, Seto... you can do it..."

Penguinmon snarled. "That creep! She's going to win!"

BlackAgumon slapped Penguinmon on the back of his head. "Be quiet!"

From the hill, Lucario hissed in anger. "I don't like the look of this... that vile creature will win and everything you went through will be for nothing!"

Anzu narrowed her eyes. "I won't let that happen! Not to my daughter! Nor to my grandson!"

Espa shook his fist. "Velene... Vulko... hold on... we'll save you... somehow..."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "OK, Dark Fox... you said you're writing a book, huh...? Well, seeing as you've just completed Chapter 1, I'll start on Chapter 2... **_THE FURY OF KAIBA!_** My move!" He drew a card and grinned. "All right, listen up! It's been two turns since I activated Future Fusion. So now, my Fusion Monster will now be summoned to the field." He pointed to the field in front of him. "Arise, **PAILDRAMON!**"

Appearing on the field was the DNA Digivolved form of ExVeemon and Paildramon. He roared as he appeared with a sparkle of light. Silesian Veemon grinned. "Howdy, buddy!"

(_Paildramon. LV/8 Light/Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK/2900 DEF/2600_)

Kaiba grinned. "Paildramon can only be summoned to the field a Fusion Summon between ExVeemon and Paildramon. And he's worth it! First off, Paildramon's ATK strength will increase by 300 points for every Dark monster on your side of the field. And because you have Peten, I get that wish!"

(_Paildramon. ATK/2900_ V _3200_)

Dark Fox hissed. "Curses..."

Kaiba smirked as he placed the card he had just drawn onto his Duel Disk. "Next up, I play a Equip Magic card called Premature Burial. At the cost of 800 LP, I can summon a monster from my graveyard back to my field. And the monster I choose will be Vorse Raider!"

(**KAIBA: _8000_**)

As Vorse Raider came onto the field with it's full 1900 ATK points, Dark Fox laughed. "OK, Kaiba... make your next choice..."

Vulko blinked. "What does she mean?"

Mokuba sighed. "Chiron the Mage... Remember, if Dark Fox has a Magic card in her hand, she can discard it to activate Chiron's ability to destroy one of the Magic or Trap cards on Seto's field. Seto has the choice of either destroying Peten to get an early start or destroy Chiron so he can save Premature Burial and Future Fusion from destruction..." He frowned."Which is totally pointless as Seto has **TWO** monsters on the field..."

Kaiba smirked. "Vorse Raider is here for one purpose... to be sacrificed! I'll give him up to summon my **Luster Dragon #2**!"

With that, Vorse Raider shattered and a massive dragon with a body made of emeralds took its place. This was Luster Dragon #2, also known as Emerald Dragon.

(_Luster Dragon #2. LV/6 Wind/Dragon ATK/2400 V 2700 DEF/1200_)

Dark Fox stepped back in shock. "His ATK strength! What happened?"

Kaiba grinned. "Another special ability from Paildramon. He can increase another Dragon monster's ATK strength by 300 if there is a Dark monster on the field. Because of Peten, both Paildramon and Luster Dragon #2 have become stronger!"

Dark Fox hissed. "Not good..."

Kaiba laughed. "And now... you better read that chapter that I wrote for you carefully... **BECAUSE I'M NOT GIVING YOU ANY MERCY AT ALL!**" He pointed to Chiron. "Luster Dragon #2, attack Chiron! **EMERALD BLAZE!**"

Taking a deep breath, the mighty Luster Dragon #2 roared and fired a blast of colourful flames from its mouth, destroying the centaur magician.

(**D.F.: _8500_**)

Telene smiled. "This looks good!"

Blaize nodded. "I know... I think things are starting to look up!"

Isono sighed. "I hope so..."

"It's your turn, Paildramon! Get rid of that clown!" Kaiba called out. "**DESPERATO BLASTER!**"

Paildramon raised his hip-mounted guns and fired energy bullets at Peten. He cried out as he was blasted into data. Dark Fox hissed in pain as she fell to the ground from the aftershock.

(**D.F.:_ 5800_**)

"**YES!!!**" Mokuba cheered. "Look at that! My big brother will beat this heartless monster sooner than you think!"

Vulko smiled and nodded. "Yeah... I guess you're right..."

Dark Fox got up and snarled. "Peten's special ability is now activated!" She took her second Peten off her Duel Disk. "By removing this one from the game, I can special summon another Peten to the field!"

Taking the place of the second Peten was Dark Fox's third and final Peten the Dark Clown,set in DEF position. Kaiba grinned wearily. "It feels like it's an old friend that hates to say goodbye... too bad this is your last one... End my turn."

Dark Fox frowned. "This wasn't exactly I was hoping for..." She glanced at her deck. "I better draw a good card this time or everything will be ruined!" She drew her next card and grinned. "Oh yes... **PERFECT!**" She glanced up and laughed. "Oh, Kaiba... I'm going to summon a level 8 monster!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Are you...? Too bad... in order to summon a level 8 monster, you need to sacrifice **TWO** monsters. And you've only got Peten..."

Dark Fox smirked. "Actually... I have something else in mind..." She slotted a card into her Duel Disk. "The Spell card, **COST DOWN!** By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, the level of every monster in my hand has been downgraded by two, making summoning easier."

Kaiba snarled. "Perfect..."

"The monster I'll be summoning is now Level 6!" Dark Fox said, grinning. "So, by sacrificing my Peten the Dark Clown, I shall summon... **CANNONDRAMON!**"

"Cannondramon?" Kaiba repeated.

"No way... Cannondramon, the Mega-level Digimon?" BlackAgumon repeated.

Mokuba flinched. "This doesn't look too good..."

Peten vanished off the field and was replaced by a massive cyborg dinosaur with giant cannons on its sides. He roared as he stomped the ground. Flara gasped. "A Mega Digimon!"

Eva narrowed her eyes. "Is that a hologram?"

Canewomon nodded. "Fortunately, yes..."

(_Cannondramon. LV/8 Dark/Dinosaur/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2600_)

Kaiba grinned. "Too bad he's weaker than Paildramon..."

Dark Fox laughed. "Cannondramon is an Effect monster! When he's summoned to the field, I can select one of the 20 types of Duel Monsters. So, I could select Machine, Spellcaster, Zombie, Fiend or a Warrior monster. And for every monster with that type on your field and in your graveyard, Cannondramon's ATK strength will increase by 500!"

"**WHAT?** That's like an advance version of Buster Blader's ability! Instead of Dragon, you can select one of the other 19 types!" Kaiba gasped. "Which means..."

Dark Fox nodded. "Oh yes... the type of monster I'm selecting is Dragon! So, you have three Dragons, Kaiba! ExVeemon in your graveyard with Paildramon and Luster Dragon #2 on your field. So... that comes to 1500 extra ATK points!"

(_Cannondramon. ATK/2800_ V _4300_)

"This is bad..." Vulko whispered.

Penguinmon sighed. "**VERY!** Almost fifty percent of Kaiba's monsters are Dragons! Unless he gets rid of Cannondramon, he's gonna receive massive damage!"

BlackAgumon narrowed his eyes. "Not good... not good at all!"

Dark Fox grinned. "And now, it's time for an attack! Cannondramon, attack Luster Dragon #2 with **DINO CANNON!**"

The massive cannons on Cannondramon's back charged up before unleashing a powerful blast at Luster Dragon #2. However, Paildramon leapt in front of the attack, protecting the jeweled dragon.

Kaiba grinned. "Another special ability of Paildramon. Whenever he's on the field with other Dragon-type monsters, you have to attack him first before you get to the others! Also, if he's being attacked, his ATK strength increases by 400!"

Mokuba smiled. "That's perfect! Not only has Paildramon's ATK strength increased by 400, but also another 300 because Cannondramon is a Dark monster!"

(_Paildramon. ATK/3200_ V _3600_)

Paildramon was engulfed by the blast of the cannon, destroyed completely. as he vanished off the field. Kaiba covered his face as Future Fusion exploded. "What a waste...I only lost a few LP."

(**KAIBA: _7300_**)

Dark Fox hissed. "You..."

"I'm not done... One last effect from Paildramon!" Kaiba said. "Whenever Paildramon has been destroyed in battle, I can special summon an ExVeemon and a Stingmon from my graveyard to the field!"

Shining from Kaiba's Duel Disk and ejected from his graveyard were ExVeemon and Stingmon, taking battle stances as they formed on the field.

(_ExVeemon. LV/4. Light/Dragon/Effect ATK/1600_ V 2100 _DEF/1300_)

(_Stingmon. LV/4 Dark/Insect/Effect ATK/1500_ V _2000 DEF/1400_)

"Their ATK strength increased by 500 points?" Penguinmon asked.

Mokuba nodded. "That's right. That's their special ability. If Stingmon is on the field, ExVeemon's ATK strength increases by 500 points. And vice versa..."

"So... now what...?" Vulko asked. "He lost a powerful monster..."

Silesian Veemon nodded. "Yeah... but be glad he didn't lose a lot of LP..."

Dark Fox grinned. "That's what you think... Cannondramon's second ability!"

Kaiba gasped. "**WHAT?**"

"Whenever Cannondramon destroys a monster in ATK mode, half of that destroyed monster's ATK strength will be taken out of your LP..." Dark Fox said, laughing. "Enjoy, Kaiba... Cannondramon, **LIFE BURNER!**"

Kaiba cried out in pain as Cannondramon fired a red laser through his chest. "Damn you..."

(**KAIBA: _5500_**)

Dark Fox laughed. "Turn over!"

Espa snarled. "It looks like a close match..."

"That human doesn't stand a chance..." Growly said. "We gotta save Velene before it's too late!"

Canewomon closed her eyes. "No... now is not the time... I'll let you know when the time is right..."

Growly blinked. "You sure...?"

Eva smiled. "I'm sure she's right... I trust her..."

"OK..." Growly muttered.

Kaiba drew his next card and grinned. "All right... Dark Fox, I have no worries about your Cannondramon. I'll destroy it... after all, I learned the hard way that weaker monsters can destroy stronger monsters... not by their attacks, but by their effects... and I'll show you how."

Dark Fox raised an eyebrow. "Oh really...?"

"Yes... first off, I'll switch all three of my monsters into DEF mode! That way, even if your Cannondramon destroys them, I won't lose LP!" Kaiba said, switching Luster Dragon #2, Stingmon and ExVeemon into DEF mode. Then, a face-down card appeared beside Stingmon. "Finally, I set one card face-down and end my turn..."

Shaking her head, Dark Fox drew the next card from her deck. "Pathetic... after that little speech, you're still in danger!" She glanced at the card she drew and smirked. "All right... I'll play an Equip Spell card made just for Cannondramon! This is called **Type Power Double**!"

"Type Power Double, hmm?" Kaiba muttered. "Pegasus needs to think up better card names..."

Dark Fox grinned. "Better not joke, Kaiba... especially since it allows me to have Cannondramon increase his ATK strength by another type of monster on your field or graveyard. So, not only Cannondramon's ATK strength increase from every Dragon on your side, but also from another type."

"Useless..." Kaiba muttered. "I only have a Fiend, Beast-Warrior and Insect Digimon each... you'll just increase Cannondramon's ATK strength by 500..."

Dark Fox shrugged. "Oh well... I choose Beast-Warrior. Now, Cannondramon's ATK strength increases by 500 because of the Vorse Raider resting in your graveyard."

(_Cannondramon. ATK/4300_ V _4800_)

"Now, the main question is... who are you going to attack?" Kaiba asked, smiling. "ExVeemon, Stingmon, Luster Dragon #2 or my face-down card. Who's it going to be...?"

Dark Fox frowned. "Quiet, Kaiba!" She looked at the field carefully and sighed. "I'll attack the face-down card and get rid of it from the field. Attack, Cannondramon! **DINO CANNON!**"

Once again, Cannondramon charged up his cannons and unleashed a powerful blast that struck Kaiba's face-down monster. However, instead of blowing up... it flipped up to show a metallic jar with one eye and sharp grinning fangs.

That was when Kaiba started to laugh. "**HAHAHA!!!** I told you that even stronger Duel Monsters will fall before weaker ones! And it will never survive the power of Cyber Jar!"

"C...Cyber Jar...?" Dark Fox muttered in shock.

(_Cyber Jar. LV/3 Dark/Rock/Effect ATK/900 DEF/900_)

Nodding, Kaiba grinned. "Allow me to explain. Cyber Jar has two special abilities... first of all, every monster on both sides of our field... are destroyed."

Dark Fox's eyes widened in shock. "**WHAT?**"

Cyber Jar's eye glowed and fired a wide beam all over the field, destroying Cannondramon along with ExVeemon, Stingmon and Luster Dragon #2 in a huge explosion before exploding itself.

Vulko cheered. "Yay! Your brother did it! He did it!"

Mokuba nodded, but still looked worried. "Yeah, I know, but... there's still Cyber Jar's second effect..."

Looking at the horrified face of Dark Fox, Kaiba smirked and shook his head. "Oh... come now... don't panic... listen to this... once all monsters are destroyed on the field... we can pick up five cards from the top of our deck. And if any of those cards are monsters with Four Stars or lower... we can special summon them to the field."

Growling slightly, Dark Fox picked up five cards from the top of her deck and looked at them. "Right... I only have two monsters in my hand... " She placed them onto the field. "I summon Giant Rat and Dark Blade in DEF position!"

(_Giant Rat. LV/4 Earth/Beast/Effect ATK/1400 DEF/1450_)

(_Dark Blade. LV/4 Dark/Warrior ATK/1800 DEF/1500_)

Grinning, Kaiba picked up the first five cards from the top of his deck and grinned at the sight. "Well now... what do we have here... I'll summon V-Tiger Jet, W-Wing Catapult, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank... ALL in ATK position!"

V-Tiger Jet was a jet-like machine with a tiger's head. (_V-Tiger Jet. LV/4 Light/Machine ATK/1800 DEF/1200_)

W-Wing Catapult was a blue jet-like machine. (_W-Wing Catapult. LV/4 Light/Machine/Union ATK/1300 DEF/1500_)

X-Head Cannon was a massive hovering machine with large arms and two cannons located on the side of its shoulders. (_X-Head Cannon. LV/4 Light/Machine ATK/1800 DEF/1500_)

Y-Dragon Head was a red robotic dragon. (_Y-Dragon Head. LV/4 Light/Machine/Union ATK/1500 DEF/1600_)

Z-Metal Tank was a yellow tank-like machine that hovered above the ground. (_Z-Metal Tank. LV/4 Light/Machine/Union ATK/1500 DEF/1500_)

Dark Fox's mouth dropped as she saw what Kaiba summoned. She only brought out two while Kaiba brought out FIVE. "How...? How...? How...? How...? How...?"

Kaiba grinned. "Luck of the draw, I guess..."

With a shake of her head, Dark Fox sighed. "I end my turn."

Drawing his next card, Kaiba grinned. "Chapter 2 has now been completed. Now, for Chapter 3... **BURNING A HOLE IN YOUR LIFE POINTS!**" He slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "First off, a Continous Magic card known as **SOUL ABSORPTION!** Whenever a monster is removed from the field and the game, I regain 500 LP!"

Dark Fox gasped. "**WHAT? NO!**"

"Yes!" Kaiba countered back. "And to show you, I'll remove V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult to summon VW-Tiger Catapult to the field! **LET'S GO!**"

Tiger Jet and Wing Catapult started to glow and combine, creating a monster that looked pretty much the same as before except that Tiger Jet was fused to the top of Wing Catapult.

(_VW-Tiger Catapult. LV/6 Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/2100_)

Dark Fox stepped back in shock. "You... You've done a Fusion Summon! **WITHOUT** Polymerization...?"

"Correct!" Kaiba said with a smirk. "There are a few Fusion Monsters that can be summoned to the field without using Polymerization. By removing the Material Monsters off the field and out of the game, I can special summon a special type of Fusion Monsters! And because Tiger Jet and Wing Catapult have been removed from the game, my LP has been increased by 1000!"

(**KAIBA: _6500_**)

Dark Fox hissed. "I was so close... so close!" She gasped. "Wait! Then does that mean the other three..."

Kaiba laughed. "Yes! Even X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank can create a new Fusion monster when I remove them from the game!" He picked up all three of his monster cards and placed them into his pocket. "I remove all three of my monsters in order to summon the all-powerful XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

Hearing that, Dark Fox couldn't help but curse. "Damn..."

Kaiba's three monsters fused into a massive machine with Metal Tank at the bottom, Dragon Head in the middle and Head Cannon on top.

(_XYZ-Dragon Cannon. LV/8 Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2600_)

Kaiba smirked. "And not only that, my LP increases by 1500 as I removed three monsters from the field while Soul Absorption was in play."

(**KAIBA: _8000_**)

Penguinmon was laughing like mad. "Kaiba just brought his LP right back to what he had at the beginning! All of Dark Fox's hard work went to waste! That was **GREAT!**"

Silesian Veemon smiled. "She may have had a good start, but because of Kaiba's skills, he's pushing Dark Fox back into a corner. It's incredible!"

Vulko was in awe. "No wonder he's Yugi's number one rival."

"If you think it's over, Dark Fox... it's not!" Kaiba said with a grin. "It's time to summon an even more powerful monster! I remove VW-Wing Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon in order to summon a new monster. Come forth... **VWXYZ-DRAGON CATAPULT CANNON!**"

The two fused monsters on Kaiba's side of the field quickly combined to form a tall robotic warrior. X-Cannon formed the chest, Z-Tank formed the arms and head, Y-Dragon formed the pelvis and legs, and V-Tiger and W-Catapult made up the wings.

(_VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon. LV/8 Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2800_)

After seeing Dragon Catapult Cannon, Anzu smiled. "Believe it or not, I have a feeling Velene will be saved..."

"By just looking at that huge thing?" Lucario asked.

Anzu nodded. "Yes... Believe me, Lucario...that human's turning things around."

ShadowWereGarurumon nodded. "Oh yeah! By summoning a Super Sentai Robot!"

Canewomon sighed as she causually whacked ShadowWereGarurumon's face with her staff. "Somehow, I knew you would say that..."

"Too bad I didn't know about your staff-whacking ability..." ShadowWereGarurumon said, groaning on the ground. "I need a shorter muzzle... ouch..."

Growly sweatdropped. "If that's how Eva's Digimon behave, I don't want to get married to Eva..."

"We'll be the judge of that!" Both Eva and Blaise said, giving off evil grins and giggles.

Flara gave an embrassed smile and a sweatdrop. "Oh yes... Eva is really my daughter..."

Penguinmon was dancing. "Oh, this is sweet! We've got a Megazord! Bring on the Power Rangers!"

Mokuba sweatdropped. "Perfect... he's been hanging around Terriermon too much..." He shrugged. "Well, at least he's stopped about Kiara for now..."

"Who's Kiara?" Vulko asked.

"Tell you about her later..." Mokuba muttered. "**MUCH** later..."

Dark Fox narrowed her eyes at the massive form of Dragon Catapult Cannon. "Great... what can get worse than this..." She gasped. "Hold on... he removed two monsters from the game to summon this thing... His Soul Absorption Spell card!"

Kaiba grinned. "Correct! Wing Catapult and Dragon Cannon have been removed from the game, thus allowing my LP to increase by another 1000 because of my Magic card..."

(**KAIBA: _9000_**)

"**KAIBA!** I won't lose! I'll not lose to you!" Dark Fox hissed.

"What's wrong? Hate the fact that you're on a losing edge now...?" Kaiba asked, with a grin. "Don't worry... it won't hurt much... first of all, I'll activate Dragon Catapult Dragon's first ability... I can remove one card off the field and out of the game and I'll choose... Giant Rat!"

Gasping, Dark Fox watched as her weakest monster was removed off the field. "No... this isn't possible... how can this be happening...? **HOW...?**"

(**KAIBA: _9500_**)

"Next, I'll have my Dragon Catapult Cannon attack and destroy your Dark Blade." Kaiba said with a grin." "As well as you losing LP..."

That got Dark Fox confused. "Me losing LP...? How...? My Dark Blade is in DEF position!"

Kaiba still got his trademark grin on his face. "Simple... when my Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks a monster that is in DEF position, that attacked monster will be switched to ATK mode automatically! You can't worm your way out of this one..."

Dark Fox gasped as her Dark Blade started to stand up and took the full deadly blow of Dragon Catapult Cannon's fist before exploding into small pieces of data. "This can't be happening to me! I can't lose! I want to tear Velene to pieces!"

And Kaiba laughed. "The only thing going to pieces are your sick hopes and dreams to end the life of someone you hate... and I'm not letting that happen... you hear me?"

(**D.F: _4600_**)

Mokuba smiled. "Vulko, looks like the chances of your mother being freed from that sicko's grasp is over 100 percent!"

BlackAgumon smiled. "That's great! Right, Vulko...?"

Vulko lowered his ears. "Y...Yeah..."

Silesian Veemon frowned. "Giant Rat was weaker than Dark Blade. Why didn't Kaiba remove Dark Blade first and then destroy Giant Rat? Any reasons?"

Penguinmon nodded. "Yeah. Giant Rat has a special ability that Dark Blade lacks... if Giant Rat is destroyed in battle, Dark Fox can summon a Earth monster from her deck to the field as long as its ATK strength is 1500 or less."

Mokuba nodded. "That's right... and it doesn't matter what level it is, as long as it's ATK is 1500 or less. Plus, she also has to summon it into ATK mode, and if it's set to DEF position, there is no doubt that my big brother will force her newly summoned monster to ATK or remove it from the field. Either way, she's stuck!"

Dark Fox hissed. "_Kaiba's bratty brother is right... he's trapped me! Unless I draw a card, I'm finished!_" She drew her next card and glanced at it. "I'll play Pot of Greed! This Spell card allows me to draw two extra cards from my deck!" Once she did so, she smiled at the cards she drew. "Excellent..."

Kaiba noticed Dark Fox's expression. "Looks like she's drawn something good by using Pot of Greed... I wonder what..." He narrowed his eyes. "I hope she didn't draw a card that'll allow her to bring Cannondramon back to the field, otherwise she'll total my Dragon Catapult Cannon and I have to start all over again..."

Dark Fox chuckled. "For my next turn, I'll set two cards face-down on my field. Finally, I summon the Dark Elf in ATK position!" She called out, placing three cards onto her Duel Disk.

A monster that looked like the Mystical Elf, but darker, appeared on the field.

(_Dark Elf. LV/4 Dark/Spellcaster/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/800_)

Dark Fox smirked. "If I have Dark Elf attack, I have to give up 1000 of my own LP! However, what's the point of doing that if I'm going to lose 1000 LP from Dragon Catapult Cannon's attack instead of 2000? I end my turn..."

With a grunt, Kaiba drew his next card and pointed at Dark Elf. "Dragon Catapult Cannon! Remove that elf off the field and out of the game!"

It didn't worry Dark Fox much as her only monster vanished off the field. She smiled. "OK, Kaiba... let's see what you're made of... do you really want to attack?"

(**KAIBA: _10000_**)

That got Kaiba confused until he remembered the two-face down cards on Dark Fox's field. With a grin, he drew one card from his hand. "I do... once I get rid of your face-down cards with the power of my mighty Magic card... **HEAVY STORM!**"

That got a snigger from Penguinmon. "Better put your raincoats on, boys... it's gonna be windy."

Vulko was confused. "Why...?"

Smiling, Mokuba proceeded to explain. "When Seto plays that Magic card, all Magic and Trap cards on both sides of the field will be destroyed. Not only will Seto's Soul Absorption be gone, but Dark Fox's two-face down cards."

BlackAgumon nodded. "I see... excellent move."

"Excellent move... if it wasn't for **THIS!**" Dark Fox giggled eviliy. "Kaiba... you fell right into my Trap... such a fool! I never played any cards that would stop your monster from attacking my LP directly... no, no... I have something else in mind."

Kaiba gritted his teeth. "You didn't...? Then, what are yo..." His eyes widened in horror. "No... one of those face-down cards is..."

Dark Fox's teeth were bared in a grin as one of the face-down cards flipped up. "Correct... one of the most dangerous Trap cards to exist! **JUDGEMENT OF ANUBIS!!!**"

Gulping slightly, Silesian Veemon turned to Mokuba. "Is... that bad...?"

With a look of horror, Mokuba nodded. "Very bad... watch..."

Laughing, Dark Fox took one card out of her hand and placed it into the graveyard. "Judgement of Anubis can only be activated if my opponent plays a Spell card that targets and destroys the Spell or Trap cards placed on the field. I'll discard one card from my hand to negate the effects of Heavy Storm, and then you'll suffer a heavy price! I can now target one of your monsters and destroy it, thus ending the terror of your V-Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

"**NO!!!**" Kaiba yelled out as his strongest monster on the field was destroyed by a powerful beam of light from the image of the Trap card.

Giggling, Dark Fox waved a finger at Kaiba. "And also... let's not forget **ANOTHER** heavy price from Judgement of Anubis... you will lose LP equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points...and if I recall... it was 3000!"

(**KAIBA: _7000_**)

"He walked into that one..." Penguinmon muttered.

Mokuba gritted his teeth. "Oh, man... Seto better summon a monster, he's wide open!"

Vulko lowered his ears. "This is bad... very bad..."

Kaiba glanced at his hand and snarled. "I've got no monsters to summon to the field..." He picked up two cards from his hand. "I'll set these two cards face down and end my turn..."

As the two face-down cards appeared in front of Kaiba, Lucario glanced at Anzu. "So, what are your feelings telling you know...?"

Anzu sighed. "I don't know... I'm hoping for a miracle..."

"_So do we..._" Telene whispered.

Espa gritted his teeth. "Please don't fail, human... please..."

Dark Fox drew her next card and laughed. "Kaiba... time to be in pain..." She twirled the drawn card around and grinned. "Monster Reborn, a powerful Spell card! It allows me to bring back a monster from the graveyard and onto the field! So, let's give a warm welcome to Cannondramon and his powered-up ability to gain points for every Dragon monsters in Kaiba's graveyard or his side on the field!"

Kaiba gritted his teeth. "Damn it... **NO!**"

"Seto!" Mokuba called out.

BlackAgumon gasped. "No... he's in danger! Velene's in danger..."

(_Cannondramon. LV/8 Dark/Dinosaur/Effect ATK/2800_ V _4300_)

"And now... Kaiba, **SUFFER!**" Dark Fox hissed. "Cannondramon, your target is wide open! Attack Kaiba's LP directly! **DINO CANNON!**"

Charging up, Cannondramon unleashed a powerful blast of energy that struck and knocked Kaiba down to the ground as he yelled out in pain.

(**KAIBA: _2700_**)

"**SETO!**" Mokuba yelled out in horror.

Vulko fell to his knees. "It's over... it's all over..."

Mokuba shook his head. "No, it's not over! Seto, get up! Please... get up!"

Kaiba gritted his teeth as he slowly rose to his feet. "Don't worry, Mokuba. It's not over... not by a long sh..." He stopped as he saw that Dark Fox had played a Spell card. "Oh no... a Quick-Play Spell card... **SEBEK'S BLESSING!**"

Dark Fox chuckled. "Sebek's Blessing... this Spell card can only work if I've attacked my opponent's LP directly... I'll now recieve LP equal to the same amount that you've lost by Cannondramon's 4300 ATK point strike!"

(**D.F.: _8900_**)

Penguinmon gulped. "Vulko's right... it's all over..."

BlackAgumon snarled. "Shut up..." He glanced at Mokuba. "I have faith in your brother! He'll win, Mokuba! Your brother will never fall! He doesn't seem the type to go down this easily!"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah... thanks... Go, Seto! **GO!**"

"Go, Kaiba! You can do it!" Silesian Veemon chimed up.

Kaiba grinned. "Dark Fox... you think you're winning? Think again... one the major rules of Duel Monster is that anything can happen... I can simply turn the Duel around with one card... you watch me! I'll never lose to you!" He drew his next card and grinned. "Perfect... fate is looking up for me!"

"Oh really?" Dark Fox asked in a mocking voice.

Kaiba grinned. "Yes..." He slotted the drawn card in. "I play my own Magic card, Pot of Greed! I'll now draw two cards from my deck!" He quickly slotted in another card. "And I'll chain it with a Quick-Play Magic card called **Emergency Provisions**! For every Magic and Trap card I send to the graveyard, I'll regain 1000 LP! So, I'll send Pot of Greed to the graveyard along with Soul Absorption and a face-down card!"

Dark Fox snarled as Kaiba's LP went up. "Why you..."

(**KAIBA: _6700_**)

Penguinmon blinked. "Erm... 6700...? Wasn't his LP at 2700...?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah... Seto's LP should have increased by 3000... why 4000?"

Kaiba grinned. "Confused, Dark Fox...? One of my face-down cards was an Equip Magic card known as **Dark Magician's Tome of Black Magic**. It can only be equipped to Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl, increasing their ATK strength by 700. However, it's the second effect that I want. If this card is sent from the field to the graveyard... my LP increase by 1000!"

Dark Fox hissed. "Very smart... you get 3000 from Emergency Provisions and another 1000 from the Tome of Black Magic... very, very smart..."

Kaiba grinned as he held up two cards that he's just drawn with the effect. "Thank you... and these are the cards I've just drawn by the effect of Pot of Greed..." He glanced at the cards and laughed. "Excellent! Dark Fox, prepare to witness the ultimate power of my dragons!"

"Allow me to show you! I shall remove Cyber Jar and VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon from my graveyard and out of the game!" Kaiba said.

Blinking, Penguinmon saw the images of Kaiba's Cyber Jar and Dragon Catapult Cannon before looking at Mokuba. "Doesn't this look kinda familiar... this move...?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah... Yugi pulled off that move before! He did that by summoning the Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of Beginning after removing two monsters that had the elements of Light and Darkness from his graveyard and out of the game!"

"So... Kaiba is bringing out that monster again...?" BlackAgumon asked.

Looking down, Mokuba shook his head. "No... It's something else... remember this, you guys... when there is a beginning, there is always an end!"

"The... end...?" Vulko slowly muttered in confused before he gasped. "Ah! That massive dragon that Neo used! Kaiba has that?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah! Like Black Luster Soldier is a Warrior monster, the other card is a Dragon. Yeah, Seto's gonna break her down!"

Kaiba laughed as he placed a card down. "Observe as I remove Cyber Jar of Darkness and V-Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon of Light from my graveyard and out of the game to summon the all-powerful... CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON - ENVOY OF THE END!"

The images of Cyber Jar and V-Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon vanished off the field, and in their place appeared a massive dragon with green flesh and gold and silver armor covering its body in rings around the tail, going along the bones and fingers of its two great wings and two much smaller ones, its claws, its shoulders and chest, its knees and toes, up its neck, and covering its fearsome head. A mane of long orange hair streamed down from that head as it raised its head in a roar, its armored face framed by its four horns.

Dark Fox stood in shock at the towering dragon, shaking in fear. "Wha...? Wha...? Chaos... Emperor Dragon...? This is one of the forbidden cards that Neo was talking about...?"

"Is that thing on our side...?" Growly asked.

Eva nodded. "Ahuh..." She glanced over her shoulder. "I'm not big enough to shield you all from that image of a massive dragon with the name Chaos Emperor..."

Lucario, Telene and ShadowWereGarurumon stepped out from behind Eva. ShadowWereGarurumon grinned. "Well, everyone... looks like there's nothing to worry about."

Blaise rolled her eyes. "Oh... I'm glad you're looking out for us..."

Flara smiled. "I'm surprised you hid in fear, Lucario... I thought you were brave..."

"I am!" Lucario snapped. "It didn't help that your daughter dragged me there!"

Anzu sighed. "Telene..."

Telene giggled. "Well... I was hoping to have a romantic moment with Lucario alone..."

Lucario's entire face went red. "Wha...?"

Isono sighed. "Telene, that's enough for now..."

"**FOR NOW?**" Lucario repeated in shock.

Espa stared at Chaos Emperor Dragon. "Amazing... simply amazing..."

(_Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End. LV/8 Dark/Dragon/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2500_)

Kaiba smirked as he took out a card from his hand. "Next... I will activate the Magic card called **Card of Sanctity**! When I play this card, both of us will draw cards from our deck until we each have six cards in our hand. Draw..."

As they drew cards, Dark Fox's evil grin came back. "I'm not too worried... because you summoned a Dragon to the field, Cannondramon's ATK will increase by 500!"

(_Cannondramon. ATK/4300_ V _4800_)

As soon as they both had six cards in their hands, Kaiba merely smirked. "I'm not too bothered actually... Let me show you why..." He glanced at his face-down card. "First of all, I'll activate my face-down card."

When Kaiba's face-down card flipped up, Dark Fox read the name. "_Hidden Book of Spell_...?"

Nodding, Kaiba took out two cards from his graveyard before placing them back into his deck. "Yes... by the effects of Hidden Book of Spell, my Trap card will allow me to select two Magic cards from my graveyard and have them put back into my deck. And the two Magic cards I select were Pot of Greed and Card of Sanctity."

Nodding slightly, Dark Fox looked nervous. "OK... And then...?"

When Kaiba was done with the effects of Hidden Book of Spell, he grinned as he pointed at his Chaos Emperor Dragon. "Just like I've destroyed Cannondramon with Cyber Jar's special ability, I'll use Chaos Emperor Dragon's power to beat you again!"

Dark Fox's eyes widened. "**WHAT?**"

"Here is why Chaos Emperor is one of the forbidden cards..." Kaiba said, grinning. "By giving up 1000 of my own LP, Chaos Emperor will unleash a blast of flames from hell, burning every card on the field and in our hands to ashes!"

Penguinmon blinked. "He's actually going to **BURN** cards?"

Mokuba sighed. "No... he's being dramatic... what he means is, every card on both side of the field and hand will go to the graveyard..."

"Oh... that's no fun..." Penguinmon muttered.

Silesian Veemon sighed. "Way to spoil the drama..."

Dark Fox narrowed her eyes. "There's gotta be a catch, isn't there? You wouldn't be this stupid to give up 1000 of your own LP just so you can defeat Cannondramon. Tell me, Kaiba! What happens after every card goes to the graveyard...?"

Kaiba grinned. "For every card that goes straight to the graveyard, you'll recieve damage. 300 LP loss per card..."

"**300 LP LOSS PER CARD?**" Dark Fox screamed.

Chaos Emperor Dragon roared as he engulfed himself in flames before it washed out around the field, engulfing Dark Fox's Cannondramon and her face-down card before attacking the cards in their hands... sending all of them into the graveyard.

Mokuba laughed happily. "He did it! There are seven cards on Seto's side while eight cards are on Dark Fox's side! That means about **FIFTEEN** cards have been sent to the graveyard!"

Vulko thought about that. "15 times 3 equals... 45! Dark Fox will lose 4500 LP, right?"

Penguinmon nodded. "Yeah... problem is... her LP was at 8900, but at least Kaiba has caught up... hasn't he...?"

Silesian Veemon smiled. "Doesn't matter... Kaiba isn't showing any mercy on Dark Fox... and I'm glad he isn't..."

BlackAgumon nodded with a smile. "I totally agree..."

When the flames went out, every card on the field was gone... including the cards in Kaiba's and Dark Fox's hand. However, something was wrong.

(**KAIBA: _5700_**)

(**D.F: _6650_**)

Kaiba was shocked. "That's... impossible... instead of losing 4500 LP, you just lost half of it! You lost 2250 LP! But how...?"

Dark Fox grinned. "The second Trap card that I've placed alongside Judgement of Anubis is called Half Protection. It can only activate if this Trap card was destroyed by an effect from a Monster, Spell or Trap card, and I gain LP damage from that very effect. This Trap card's card's effect will then kick in, cutting the damage in half. In return, we must draw one card from the top of our decks." She drew the card from the top of her deck. "Draw!"

Kaiba frowned. "_So close... it was so close..._" He drew his next card and glanced at it. His eyes widened. "_My Blue Eyes White Dragon... Of course! Paildramon, V-Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon and Chaos Emperor Dragon failed to shut that big mouth of hers, but now it's Blue-Eyes' turn! And I have a feeling that she won't last long against me and my Blue Eyes!_"

Glancing at the card she just drew, Dark Fox couldn't hold her anger back any longer. "Kaiba... you'll regret ever doing that stunt to me..."

Kaiba looked up. "What do you mean...?"

Dark Fox responded by holding up a ball of dark energy. "See, Kaiba...? This is my Shadow Ball. My Shadow Ball can do plenty of damage... and to show you, I'll start off by..." She glared at Mokuba, Vulko and the Digimon. "... **DESTROYING FIVE LITTLE WEAKLINGS...!**"

Kaiba's eyes widen. "Don't you... **MOKUBA! VULKO! RUN NOW!**"

With one quick move, Dark Fox threw her Shadow Ball attack towards Vulko, Mokuba and their Digimon before they had time to run away. Kaiba watched in horror and Dark Fox smiled in glee as the lethal attack hurtled towards them until...

"**TYPHOON FURY...!**" Came a cry. Dark Fox whirled around to see Canewomon flying towards them, unleashing dog-shaped wind energy from her staff. The attack was fast enough to crash into the Shadow Ball and destroy it before it could even touch Vulko, Mokuba or the Digimon. However, the shockwave from the exploding Shadow Ball did knock them off their feet.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba called out.

Espa gasped. "Quick, let's go down there now! I can't take this anymore!"

"Neither can I..." Blaise said before she blinked. "Where's ShadowWereGarurumon...?"

Growly grabbed Blaise's arm. "No time to explain, let's get down there now!"

"OK..." Blaise muttered.

BlackAgumon got up and ran over to Vulko. "Vulko! Vulko? A...Are you okay...?"

Vulko groaned slightly and opened his eyes halfway. "I... feel dizzy..." He closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

"Vulko! Vulko!" BlackAgumon called out before he glared at Dark Fox. "**YOU BEAST!**"

Penguinmon shook his head and sat up. "What a blast... Mokuba, are you okay?"

Mokuba nodded as he got up. "Yeah, I'm okay." He ran over to Vulko to check on him. "He's gonna be all right. He's just unconscious." He sighed. "What just happened..."

Kaiba glared at Dark Fox. "For what you've done with that cowardly act, I'll make sure I'll tear you to pieces! **YOU HEAR ME?** No one attacks my brother and gets away with it..."

Dark Fox narrowed her eyes. "Just be glad someone was around to stop my attack..." She glanced up at the sky where Canewomon was slowly hovering down. "... who are you...?"

Canewomon landed on the ground near Mokuba, Vulko and the Digimon. "You can call me Canewomon, a Mega-level Digimon!"

"Canewomon...?" Silesian Veemon whispered as he sat up. "**THAT'S** Canewomon?"

Lucario walked over to the Silesian Veemon. "You're acting like you've never seen a Canewomon before..." He smiled as he held his paw out. "Let me help you up..."

Silesian Veemon took the paw and was helped up to his feet. "T...Thanks... Excuse me for asking, but who are you?"

Lucairo smiled. "The name is Lucario, I'am a Pulse Pokemon..."

"A Pokemon...? You're a Pokemon...?" Silesian Veemon whispered. "A new Pokemon..."

Eva walked over to Lucario's side and nodded. "That's right, and he's a new friend of ours."

Silesian Veemon's jaw dropped. "**EVA?** Eva, is that you? What are you doing here?"

Eva giggled. "Saving my aunt and my favourite little cousin..."

Dark Fox hissed. "Eva! What are you doing here, you little bi..."

"**DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!**" Yelled Flara as she walked over to where Kaiba was with Blaise and Growly. "**I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE THE POWER OF THE ULTIMATE, YOU'LL REGRET IT!**"

Kaiba smirked. "She's certainly got a backbone... whoever she is..."

Espa walked over to where Mokuba and the others were, kneeling down and picking up Vulko carefully. "You're safe now... I promise you, Vulko. It'll all be over..."

BlackAgumon gasped. "Espa...?"

"You know him...?" Penguinmon asked.

BlackAgumon nodded. "Yes... Espa is Vulko's father."

"You're Vulko's daddy?" Mokuba asked.

Espa nodded. "Yes..." He looked at his son and glanced around. "The others are my older cousin, Flara, and her only daughter, Eva. With Flara is her best friend, Blaise, and her son, Growly."

Penguinmon sweatdropped. "OK... And why is Canewomon with you...?"

Canewomon smiled. "I'm Eva's Digimon partner. Any more questions?"

Penguinmon nodded. "Yeah... why do I get the feeling that there're more coming..."

Telene giggled as she walked up to Penguinmon. "Gee, I dunno... sixth sense?"

Penguinmon shook his head. "Nope, never saw that film..."

Mokuba slapped his face. "Oh brother..."

Anzu sighed as she walked up to Espa. "At least she isn't going after Lucario now..."

Isono shook his head as he joined his wife. "I dunno... it won't last long..."

"I don't like the sound of that..." Lucario muttered.

Dark Fox's eyes widened at Anzu, Isono and Telene. She stepped back in horror. "No... it can't be... no... you're supposed to be dead... dead... **DEAD! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YAMIDRAMON! THE DEVAS! THEY MADE SURE YOU'RE DEAD AS A DOORNAIL! HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE? HOW? HOW?**"

Anzu rubbed her ears. "Once you finally stop shouting, I'll tell you. The mysterious power of Lord Granasmon."

Silesian Veemon smirked. "Granasmon!"

"This is Telene, Velene's twin sister..." BlackAgumon said to Mokuba and Penguinmon. "And the other two are Anzu and Isono, parents of Velene and Telene. They were killed before Velene was ever married."

Penguinmon nodded. "And before Vulko was born...?"

Mokuba palmed his face. "Stupid question, Penguinmon..."

Isono glaced at Vulko, resting in Espa's arms. He gritted his teeth. "How could anyone would even dare hurt someone so young... so innocent...?"

Anzu frowned. "Simple... someone without a heart!"

Telene snarled. "She's gonna pay for nearly killing my nephew!"

Penguinmon pointed at Mokuba. "What about him? He was nearly killed as well..."

"They don't know me!" Mokuba said.

Espa shook his head. "Doesn't matter if we do know you or not, no one has the right to take a young life away..."

Eva narrowed her eyes. "You'll regret hurting my aunt and my little cousin, Dark Fox! You're a coward! We'll make sure you'll pay for what you've done!"

"Hold it!" Dark Fox said, grinning. "You should know that if anyone intervenes with the Duel, I'll kill Velene! After all, little Eva... your aunt is hovering over a pit full of spikes... spikes that are strong enough to burst through a metal cage and it'll be a bloody sight when Velene gets near them..."

Growly grins. "All right. One question... what aunt?"

Confused, Dark Fox turned around and gasped. Velene and the cage were gone. She turned back round to see ShadowWereGarurumon land near Eva, Lucario and Silesian Veemon with the metal cage, using his nails to pick open the lock. Dark Fox's jaw dropped. "Another Digimon? That's a ShadowWereGarurumon!"

"A mouthful, isn't it?" Kaiba asked, smirking.

Growly chuckled. "That's my Digimon partner! While Canewomon was busy stopping that Shadow Ball, ShadowWereGarurumon used his speed to save Velene while everyone was distracted... including Dark Fox!"

Shaking her head, Dark Fox shook with anger. "This can't be happening! I was winning and now, I'm losing **EVERYTHING!** I didn't get the chance to slay Velene and Vulko and now, my weak family is **BACK! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!**"

"With all the evil intentions you had for Velene and Vulko... I'd say that us stopping you is more than fair!" BlackAgumon said, narrowing his eyes. "It's over!"

Kaiba shook his head. "Not yet... I want revenge on this wimp for attacking my brother... and I know how..." He grinned. "Dark Fox, why don't we continue our Duel?"

Dark Fox blinked. "What...? Why do you want to continue the Duel? Velene is no longer in danger..."

Kaiba chuckled. "I know, but I would like to add you to my list."

"What list?" Flara asked in confusion.

Kaiba grinned. "The list of fools who dared to stand before me and were crushed to show that anyone who stands in my way will pays the price!" He held up his Duel Disk. "Come on, Dark Fox... continue the Duel. You can drag back to Lucemon that you've been defeated by the number one rival of Yugi Muto..."

Blaise blinked. "Yugi Muto...? Who's he...?"

Mokuba smiled. "You'll meet him soon enough..."

Anzu kneeled beside Mokuba. "After what I've seen so far, Dark Fox was able to overcome everything that your brother threw at her. Can he really win?"

Mokuba nodded. "Oh yeah! If I know Seto, he'll defeat Dark Fox with his favourite monster! The Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Blue... Eyes White Dragon...?" She smirked. "They have the same ATK strength as Dragon Catapult Cannon and Chaos Emperor Dragon! Plus, they have no effect! How can **THEY** overcome me...?"

Kaiba chuckled. "Why not continue this Duel and find out...? Besides, if you run away, this'll be the last time we'll ever see you. From what Takuya and his friends told us about Lucemon, your boss won't be happy to know that you ran away like a coward..."

Dark Fox hissed. "Fine then! Let's continue the Duel!"

Lucario blinked. "Wow... Kaiba is facing a demon and he's not showing any fear... is that good?"

Silesian Veemon nodded. "Yes... more than good, he's one of the best! Watch the Duel and see what happens next!"

The Duel continued...

000000000000000000000000000000000

A DarkKnightmon came over to BlackGuilmon, saluting. "Sir, the Owlmon sentries have now fallen asleep! Plus, the bongos are being played! Sealsdramon's group has gone in!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "I know that the bongos are playing..."

Three of the DarkKnightmon were dancing to the sounds of the bongos. "Oh yeah... so hip... so hip..."

Shaking his head, BlackGuilmon started to pace. "Oh dear... oh dear..."

The same DarkKnightmon continued to speak. "With this, it'll be easier to enter the Lair without too much resistance."

Another DarkKnightmon whispered to him. "_I don't think he's listening right now..._"

BlackGuilmon was pacing around with a worried look on his face. "Ohh... what is Lucemon-sama thinking...? Sure, Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon are no longer in the Lair, but... once they find out that the main Lair is being attacked by us, it will just be a matter of time before those two return with the others to kill us all! And all this for what, one lousy Pokemon!"

A DarkKnightmon saulted. "We have to do this, sir. Remember, Lucemon-sama said that if you don't go through with this, he'll kick you out. After all, you have failed him by losing to Gallantmon..."

BlackGuilmon hissed. "Don't remind me..." He sighed. "All right... let's move into operation while we still have time. I'm sending Squads 1-3 to flank the sides while Squads 4 and 5 cover you. The remaining Squads of 6-10 shall come after you. All right? Ready...move ou-"

SkullSatamon tapped BlackGuilmon on the shoulder. "No need to do all that, BlackGuilmon-sama! I have a much better idea."

Sighing, BlackGuilmon put his face into his claws, knowing that he was going to regret this. "And what would that be...?"

0000000000000000000000

The Lair Biyomon clapped her wings and smiled at Lugia, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos. "All right... we are nearing the end of the tour. Any questions...?"

Zapdos raised his left wing. "Where's the kitchen?"

Moltres raised his right wing and whacked Zapdos in the side of the head. "Where's the mallet?"

Articuno rolled her eyes. "Where's my sanity...?"

Sweatdropping, Lugia shook his head. "Oh boy..." He raised his head when he heard a knock on the large door. "Hey... what door is that...?"

Lair Biyomon glanced at the large door and blinked. "That's the front door. I wonder who that could be..."

Lugia walked over to the large doors. "I'll get it." He opened it with his nose and looked down, blinking. "Huh...?"

Sitting at the front door was a giant cheeseburger with long bony arms and legs sticking out of its sides and bottoms, cheerfully saying. "Eat me!"

Lugia stared at the cheeseburger for a long moment. With a queer expression on his face, he turned around to glance at the Lair Biyomon. "Erm... excuse me, Biyomon... are walking, talking cheeseburgers common in the Digital World...?"

Biyomon blinked. "Walking cheeseburgers...? Around the Burgermon, yes, I'm afraid so." She sighed and shook her head mournfully. "Those foolish frycooks... we've warned them again and again not to meddle with the laws of nature, and still they continue with their mad experimentations! What monstrosity have they cooked up now?"

Lugia and the other birds stared at her blankly for a moment. Then Lugia moved away from the ajar door. "Uh, this one."

The giant cheeseburger waddled through the open crack, squeezing its massive bun inside. Lugia sweatdropped as the burger cheerfully called out "Eat me! Eat me!" over and over again.

Biyomon stared at the burger and shook her head. "That's odd..." She sighed. "Usually their abominations look more... abominable..." She poked the burger. "This just looks...cute..."

Sighing, Moltres shook his head. "Articuno... I feel your pain..." He noticed some steam trailing around him and looked at his side to see Zapdos drooling over his flaming wing. "**ACK! ZAPDOS! THAT'S GROSS!**"

Zapdos wiped his beak with his wing and walked over to the burger. "Sorry... but... it's offering to get eaten so..." He started to peck the burger. "**LUNCH...!**"

Moltres fumed... literally. "Hey! Leave some for me! After all, you drenched my wing with your drool!"

Articuno patted Moltres on the head. "Now, now... calm down..." She knocked him to the ground and flew over to join Zapdos. "**IT'S MINE! I'M HUNGRY! I WANT IT!**"

Zapdos shook his head. "No way! I saw it first!"

Lugia stepped between Zapdos and Articuno with a glare. "Actually... I did. It's mine!"

As the three birds argued, Lair Biyomon sweatdropped while Moltres sighed. "So much for maturity from Articuno... oy..."

However, the upper bun flew off to reveal the full body of SkullSatamon. "**AH HA!** My brilliant disguise has worked perfectly and all you foolish birds have fallen into my trap! Hahaha!"

Lugia, Articuno and Zapdos gasped in horror. "SkullSatamon!"

Moltres rolled his eyes. "Oh, like nobody saw this coming."

SkullSatamon continued to laugh before he blinked. "Hey... how did you know my name...?"

Moltres blinked. "Good question..."

Lugia shook his head. "I remember this dunderhead. He's the one who suggested that my soulless body should go to KFC."

"Really...? I think I'll visit this KFC then..." Zapdos said.

Articuno sweatdropped. "And eat the products...? No way... if you do that, you'll be eating chickens as well?"

Zapdos gasped in horror. "**EATING CHICKENS...? I'LL BE EATING MY OWN KIND...? NO...!**"

Lugia sweatdropped. "OK... Where on earth did Mariku capture this Zapdos...?"

Articuno sighed. "Along with us... and I think the hypnosis has fried his brain..."

"To a point where even the tiniest of a glint will hypnotize this dodo brain to slavery..." Moltres added.

Biyomon sighed. "So that's why he stopped at the glittering windows..."

Zapdos blushed. "Erm... oops..."

Shaking his head, Lugia turned around and gasped as SkullSatamon held up a glinting pocketwatch in front of his face with an evil smirk. "With this, Lugia shall fall to the forces of darkness!" He started to wave the watch back and forth. "Yoooouuuu arrrrrrrrre getting veeeeeeeeeeery sleeeeeeeepy... sleeeeeeepy... sleeeeeeeeepy..."

Lugia sweatdropped. "No, I'm not... and that watch of yours has stopped."

Blinking, SkullSatamon glanced at the watch and scratched his head. "Ah nuts... I thought I wound it up this morning..."

Moltres sighed. "Good grief..."

"Like any idiot would fall under hypnosis..." Articuno said, scoffing.

"Yes, master..." Zapdos said, dully.

Lair Biyomon sweatdropped as Articuno and Moltres crashed to the ground. "And we have a winner..."

BlackGuilmon walked into the Lair with a sigh. "I feel your pain..." He glanced at SkullSatamon. "Why weren't you hypnotized, you moron...?"

SkullSatamon was busy winding his watch up. "Hold on..." He smiled. "There... done!" And crashed to the ground, asleep.

Slapping his head, BlackGuilmon groaned. "I escaped Death Row for **THIS**...? Oh brother..."

Lair Biyomon gasped. "Why are you here...? What's going on...?"

BlackGuilmon simply grinned. "Simple... we are here to 'collect' a prize from this Lair..." He glanced at Lugia. "You... Lucemon-sama has an interest in you and I will present you to my lord."

Lugia stepped back in shock. "Me...? What does he want with me?"

BlackGuilmon chuckled as his eyes gleamed with greed. "Oh, you'll soon find out... **ATTACK...!**"

The giant doors caved in with a resounding crash as a huge army of DarkKnightmon came charging in, yelling battlecries with their swords drawn. One DarkKnightmon pointed at the large Pokemon. "Get that Lugia for Lucemon-sama!"

Lugia roared as he fired off a Aeroblast at the first wave of knights that came at him and easily obliterated them. "**YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME ALIVE...!**"

"And what are we?" Moltres screeched, taking to the air and showering embers from his wings on the knights. "Chopped liver?"

Articuno flapped her wings and joined Moltres in the air. "Chopped fowl, more like!"

"Let's get em'!" Zapdos roared, firing lightning bolts from his wings which coursed through the metal armor of a dozen knights and destroyed them.

Articuno blinked. "Weren't you hypnotized a moment ago...?"

Zapdos blinked. "Oh yeah..." His eyes went blank and he crashed to the ground.

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "Perfect... a Pokemon version of SkullSatamon..."

Lugia sweatdropped. "I wouldn't go that far..."

Biyomon sighed, grabbed Zapdo's leg and used her strength to drag him away to a conveniently placed armoire. "OK... continue the fight please..."

"**LET'S RUMBLE!**" Lugia, Moltres and Articuno yelled out.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Thanks a lot..."

"You're welcome!" Biyomon said, happily.

00000000000000000000000

Sealsdramon slowly walked into the back room with his Commandramon troop and a few DarkKnightmon, glancing around at the empty chamber located at the back of the Lair. "Here we are, troops... sounds like BlackGuilmon's group are going into action now..."

"What gives you that idea, sir?" A Commandramon asked.

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "Music? Party? Watching baseball? Idiot, can't you hear the noises in the front room?"

The same Commandramon scratched his head. "I thought it was Zhuqiaomon eating his lunch..."

Sealsdramon blinked. "Come to think of it, there are rumours of him eating messily and noisy... but no, it's not him. He left earlier, remember...?"

A Commandramon glanced through the door. "I can see the battlefield, sir. Shall we join in?"

"Let me see..." Sealsdramon muttered, glancing through the door. He gulped. "Erm... let's just wait until the time is right, men. After all, we're the back-up group..."

"Don't you mean back-up signers, sir?" A Commandramon asked.

"Singers..." Another Commandramon muttered.

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "We're no longer in the music business, men. We're in the action group!"

"Shall we go into action?" The fourth Commandramon asked.

Sealsdramon shook his head. "Not at the moment... wait until the time is right..."

"In other words... wait until the battle is over?" A fifth Commandramon asked.

Sealsdramon nodded. "Correct!"

A DarkKnightmon looked around. "I think we lost Seagullmon... he's missing."

Sealsdramon was hiding his delight, holding his mouth shut so he wouldn't scream with joy. "Right... men, we better return to base and report to LadyDevimon that the battle is going so well... and we've lost Seagullmon!"

The Commandramon and DarkKnightmon nodded. "OK!"

"_Ugh! Oof... Zapdos, you really should stop eating all that popcorn... uck..._" Said a female voice.

The first Commandramon peeped through the door and gasped. "Sir, it's the Biyomon working for the Lair! She's heading towards this room... with a large, spiky, yellow bird..."

Sealsdramon grinned. "Perfect! Men... we'll capture this Biyomon, take her back to the base, brainwash her to serve Lucemon's forces, bring her back here and have her spy on the Lair!"

"Sound cliche, sir..." A Commandramon said.

Sealsdramon blinked. "How is it cliche...?"

The Commandramon shrugged. "Dunno... I just wanna say cliche..."

"How about touche?" A DarkKnightmon suggested.

"Mushu?" The second DarkKnightmon asked.

A Commandramon shook his head. "Nope, that'll never work..."

The DarkKnightmon bowed his head. "Oh..."

Sealsdramon slapped his head. "Oy..."

A sixth Commandramon handed Sealsdramon a white, leather bag. "Here you are, sir. Something to catch that Biyomon."

Sealsdramon looked confused. "Where on earth did you get this bag from?"

The sixth Commandramon stroked his chin. "Erm... would either plothole or Digital World work?"

"Digital World..." Sealsdramon muttered.

The Commandramon smiled. "All right... this is the Digital World, anything can happen."

Sealsdramon sighed. "All right... now, men. Watch this!" With one quick swoop, Sealsdramon reached out, grabbed something that felt feathery and quickly shoved it into the leather bag, laughing. "How's that? Quick, let's run away before anyone notices that she's missing!"

Sealsdramon, the Commandramon and DarkKnightmon ran out of the room with the white leather bag.

Moments later...

"Did something happened in here...?" Lair Biyomon asked as she walked into the room, dragging the sleeping Zapdos in.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Do you want to know what were the first words spoken by Baihumon, the strongest and youngest of the Digimon Sovereigns, the four Gods of the Digital World as he faced a zombie Myotismon...?

"**YUCK! GROSS! GET AWAY, YOU DISGUSTING THING! UGH! HOW HORRIBLE!**" Baihumon yelled out, running like hell as the zombie Myotismon chased after him, hissing and squealing.

Brave words, huh?

Gryphonmon sweatdropped. "Something is wrong with this picture..."

Azulongmon shook his head. "No, no... it's normal. This is what Baihumon said when he first saw Zhuqiaomon..."

"Doesn't everyone?" Gryphonmon asked, smirking.

Madoudramon Titan Mode chuckled. "My, my... how brave this noble tiger is...? Running away like a scared kitty..."

Imperialdramon shook his head. "Baihumon-sama, forgive me for being so rude, but... **GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!**"

Baihumon came to a screeching halt. "**YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S BEING CHASED BY SOMETHING SO DISGUSTING!**"

"You chase me, but I don't complain..." Azulongmon said, chuckling.

Baihumon fumed. "Very funny..."

Azulongmon sighed. "Baihumon... you're the size of the tallest building in Tokyo... whichever one that is... and you're scared of a tiny zombie vampire...?"

Baihumon blushed. "Well... we all have our weaknesses... why does my foot feel itchy...?"

Imperialdramon pointed to Baihumon's right hind paw. "Maybe because of him?"

Blinking, Baihumon looked down to see the zombie Myotismon starting to gnaw on his right foot. "**ACK! GET OFF! GET OFF!**" He shook his right leg before bringing his foot down back onto the floor. "All right, that's it! I'm going to att..." He heard a soft squelching sound. "Oh no..."

Neemon cringed. "That's got to hurt..."

"Getting stepped on by a huge, white tiger... I'm not surprised..." Bokomon muttered.

Crawling from underneath Baihumon's foot was a EnferKerberosmon, which groaned and slowly crawled over to the fissure leading to Digital Hell. "No one told me that this job would hurt this much... I quit..."

Baihumon looked proud of himself. "Well, I've shown that Myotismon a thing or two!"

Azulongmon rolled his eyes. "Yes... you certainly showed him something..."

Imperialdramon nodded. "Correct... we now see you in a different light, Baihumon-sama..."

Madoudramon TM chuckled. "That was very entertaining... shall we get down to the real fight?"

Imperialdramon narrowed his eyes. "Bring on our second opponent!"

Baihumon snarled. "Whatever you summon, Madoudramon... my fur will never turn white with fear!"

Gryphonmon sweatdropped. "It can't, my lord... you're already white..."

Baihumon facefaulted. "Crud..."

Madoudramon TM summoned another EnferKerberosmon from the lava pit. This one was wearing very thick and bulky protective armour, looking very nervous. "I promise you, little creature, that you won't get stepped on by Baihumon..."

"You'd better keep your word!" The EnferKerberosmon said, shaking the armour off.

"All right... who shall I summon next...?" Madoudramon TM asked himself. He chuckled. "Ah, yes... how about **ANOTHER** old foe of the Digidestined? One who stands out from all the major enemies that the Digidestined have faced. I shall summon an old, major foe of the Digidestined that** ISN'T** a Virus-type!"

Baihumon's eyes widened. "What? What is he talking about...?"

Azulongmon gasped. "Wait... you're summoning a Dark Master?"

Neemon looked confused. "Bokomon, what did Azulongmon mean...?"

Bokomon sighed. "Out of all the major evil Digimon that the first Digidestined had to face... only one of them was a Data-type Digimon. All the others were Virus-types. Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, MetalEtemon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon and Piedmon. No one knows what type Apocalymon is, but he could be a Virus-type... then again, he was created by the assimilated data of every Digimon that failed to Digivolve... thus, allowing him to know every attack from each and every Digimon and making him an Unknown Digimon with an Unknown-type, but still classified his level as Mega..."

Lopmon sighed. "Uh oh... he's at it again..."

Salamon sweatdropped. "Where's the balloon when you need one...?"

Patamon blinked. "Dark Masters... evil Digimon created by Apocalymon. The leader of the Dark Masters is called Piedmon and he leads Puppetmon, Machinedramon and..." He gasped. "Oh! Not him!"

Madoudramon TM raised his weapon into the air. "I command thee to come into battle! Arise, **METALSEADRAMON!**"

The EnferKerberosmon hovered above the lava pit, allowing the digital data to flow out of the lava and swirl around him... shifting his image into the first Dark Master that the Digidestined had to face... and defeat.

And when MetalSeadramon was complete...

Imperialdramon's eyes widened. "Him too...?"

Baihumon's entire fur went green. "I feel sick..."

Gryphonmon froze in fear. "I... can't... move..."

Azulongmon narrowed his eyes. "MetalSeadramon..."

MetalSeadramon's flesh had always been gray, but now it was even paler and pallid, withered and decayed. Worse, it no longer seemed to be made of skin at all, but the corpses of numerous Digimon with their skin peeled off all melted together, moaning and clawing weakly at the air and with each other with their broken, bleeding arms like the lost souls they were. Ribs burst through the underside of the sea serpent, where the layer of bodies was thinnest, some impaling souls and others twitching like the legs of some monstrous giant centipede. The small diamond-shaped fins growing from the monster's sides had metamorphosed into grotesque claws which thrashed about at the air, as if trying to tear it to shreds.

The cyber armour that had designated MetalSeadramon as a 'Metal' Digimon remained, although it had been transformed too. The once finely polished brass-hued metal had been almost completely consumed with rust, causing it to turn an ugly reddish hue where it was still intact, though a lot of it had simply crumbled apart and exposed grotesque organs, bones, and body parts to the air. The two tails at the end of the serpent's great length had split into three writhing black tendrils which flailed and snapped at the air with rusted metal jaws, misshappen jagged teeth that made horrible screeching sounds as they rubbed against each other.

MetalSeadramon's metal helmet was gone, and his face had rotted away into a decrepit skull with a gaping cavity in the front where the nose cannon had once been. Evil yellow eyes stared out of the skull's sockets, glowing with hate at the sight of the living. The serpent's gray-purple locks were now stained with blood and spread out messily, sticking up as if possessed, as the monster bellowed at those it had been summoned to kill.

Neemon scratched his head. "Bokomon, why does he remind me of you in the morning?"

Bokomon pulled Neemon's belt. "It has been a while..."

Azulongmon hovered towards the zombie MetalSeadramon. "He won't last long..."

"Why? You're going to have Baihumon stamp on him again...?" Madoudramon TM asked.

The zombie MetalSeadramon gasped in horror. "**NO...! NO...! NO...!**"

Gryphonmon sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... the MetalSeadramon is actually EnferKerberosmon... weak Rookie Digimon." He blinked. "Does that mean that no matter what form they pick, they'll always have the power of a Rookie?"

Imperialdramon shrugged. "I don't know... the battle against Myotismon didn't count because Baihumon was a big baby..."

Baihumon sighed. "Zhuqiaomon will never let this go..."

The zombie MetalSeadramon went up to Madoudramon TM. "Give me one good reason why I should go into battle?"

"Myotismon was small... you aren't. Anymore questions?" Madoudramon TM asked.

The zombie MetalSeadramon shook his head. "Nope..." He whirled around and fired a blast of dark energy from the gaping capity where his nose cannon had once been. "**RIVER OF DEATH!**"

The blast struck Azulongmon's body, pushing him back into the wall. He groaned as he shook himself. "There's your answer, Gryphonmon... when EnferKerberosmon transformed into a zombie Digimon, his level also changes. He's now a Mega Digimon!"

Gryphonmon cringed. "Perfect... isn't there a downside for becoming this Digimon...?"

Azulongmon nodded. "Yes... I once fought MetalSeadramon before the Sovereigns were sealed away. And I can still remember how strong he was, even though I nearly defeated him." He chuckled. "I've found the downside..."

"What's the downside?" Baihumon asked.

Azulongmon narrowed his eyes. "He's not as strong as MetalSeadramon. In fact, that didn't really hurt... I found the weakness, the strength of defeated Digimon brought back to life by Madoudramon and EnferKerberosmon goes down by half."

Zombie MetalSeadramon sweatdropped. "Oh no... he found the flaw..."

"You can still fight though..." Madoudramon TM said.

"Point..." Zombie MetalSeadramon muttered before he fired another blast. "**RIVER OF DEATH!**"

As Azulongmon moved out of the way from the dark blast, Baihumon glanced at Gryphonmon and Imperialdramon. "If their strength is lowered by half from the actual Digimon, why summon them at all?"

Gryphonmon shrugged. "Maybe because the opponent won't fight back? Look at MetalSeadramon's current appearance and remember Myotismon's appearance when EnferKerberosmon took his form... they look so horrifying and disgusting, I wouldn't blame you for looking sick, my lord."

Imperialdramon stroked his chin. "Although, I have a feeling we're only seeing half of the story..."

"What do you mean...?" Baihumon asked.

"It's a feeling..." Imperialdramon muttered. He glanced at Madoudramon TM. "And I think there is more to Digital Hell than what he's shown us... why hasn't Madoudramon helped the zombie Digimon fight? There's got to be a reason why... I have a theory and I'll test it when the time is right..."

"**RIVER OF DEATH!**" Zombie MetalSeadramon hissed, firing another dark blast.

Azulongmon curled his body into a circle, unleashing a powerful blast of electrical energy that canceled out the dark energy blast. "**AURORA FORCE!**"

The zombie MetalSeadramon gasped. "What...?"

"I expect will make you scream... along with the other small creatures on your body..." Azulongmon said before he struck the zombie MetalSeadramon with his chains, charged up with electricity. "**LIGHTNING WHIP!**"

The zombie MetalSeadramon did scream as the electricity coursed throughout his body, causing him to dissolve in data. "**NO! DAMMIT, NO!**" In the end, an EnferKerberosmon fell to the ground, looking annoyed. "I lost? **LIKE THAT?** How pathetic..."

Azulongmon smirked. "Don't be a sore loser..."

EnferKerberosmon grinned. "I won't... because I didn't get stepped on..."

Baihumon casually stepped on the EnferKerberosmon, whistling. "Oh, what a beautiful day for a walk..."

Gryphonmon sweatdropped. "When will he ever grow up...? That's it, I'm gonna get a new job..."

The EnferKerberosmon crawled out from underneath Baihumon's foot and dragged itself over to the fissure. "Me too... this job is nothing, but hell... literally..."

Madoudramon TM stepped forward. "Baihumon defeated Myotismon... that was an epic battle."

Imperialdramon chuckled. "He's got a good sense of humour..."

Baihumon facefaulted. "**OI!**"

"Azulongmon defeated MetalSeadramon in a battle that was much, much better than Baihumon's..." Madoudramon TM said.

Baihumon fumed. "**EVERYONE IS AGAINST ME TODAY!**"

Gryphonmon sighed. "This is not a good day for you, my lord... Not a very good day at all..."

Madoudramon TM pointed to the lava pit with his sword. "The next Digimon I shall summon will never look disgusting as the EnferKerberosmon have respect for him. He demanded respect."

"Respect?" Baihumon repeated. "We've got a knight that is also a rapper?"

Gryphonmon facefaulted. "**MY LORD, YOU'RE A SOVEREIGN! BE SERIOUS!**"

Azulongmon chuckled. "Well, Baihumon is the youngest... he's still a baby!"

"**I DO NOT!**" Baihumon yelled out, chucking a milk bottle at Azulongmon. He blinked. "Where did that come from...?"

Madoudramon TM slammed his sword onto the ground, chuckling. "I ask thee to cometh into battle. The greatest Digimon to ever exist! Come forth, **LORD VALMARMON!**"

"**VALMARMON?**" Azulongmon, Baihumon, Gryphonmon, Imperialdramon, Bokomon, Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon repeated in shock and horror.

Neemon just yawned. "Huh...?"

An EnferKerberosmon leapt out of the lava, data swirling around his body and forming a new Digimon... creating the image of the legendary humanoid Demon God Digimon, Valmarmon.

Valmarmon's apperance was not decaying or zombie-like. He looked the same. He had blood red eyes, blood-red lips and a pale blue face. He had a third eye located on his forehead. He wore a long-sleeved robe of crimson thread covered in gold patterns and symbols which writhed and twisted across the surface, forming demonic sigils and formulas which burned at the eyes and almost literally seemed to give off small bits of flame which danced around the hem of the robe. His wings were large, bat-like, and cast long shadows. He had a pair of huge curling black horns with red stripes growing from the side of his head. He had a long spiky tail ending in a pointed barb. He wore a helmet with a protruding helm and lower part twisted to look like the mouth of a grinning demon, with glowing jewels set farther up to look like eyes. Holes were made for both of his horns to grow from. His robes hung open over his bare chest and legs, clothed in black trousers with more twisting gold designs on them. His hands were shaped into huge claws, with blood-red nails. Around his neck was a medallion with a pentagram carved into it. On his chest were black markings stylized to look like an evil face. He also wore dark purple boots with spikes at the tips.

Bokomon stepped back in fear. "Oh no... oh no... oh no!"

"Who's that?" Neemon asked.

Lopmon sighed. "Oh no..."

Bokomon fumed. "That's Valmarmon!"

"But, didn't Valmarmon look royal when we first saw him in Daemon's castle?" Neemon asked.

Bokomon blinked. "Yes... you're... right..."

"This is Lord Valmarmon's complete form!" Madoudramon TM said.

Salamon smiled. "Good... no long talk, that's good."

"So, what's there to eat?" Neemon asked.

Bokomon pulled Neemon's pants. "No comment..."

"So, who's next to fight the legendary Valmarmon himself?" Madoudramon TM asked.

Imperialdramon stepped foward, narrowing his eyes. "I will. I will fight Valmarmon with everything I've got. Besides, because of the flaw that the EnferKerberosmon have when they transform, his current strength might be a normal Mega's power..."

The Infer Valmarmon nodded. "All right, I'll fight you, but first..." He stomped on Baihumon, driving him into the ground. "I feel much better..."

Baihumon groaned as he crawled out of the hole made by the stomp. "How in the world did he do that...?"

"This is the Digital World, anything can happen?" Gryphonmon suggested.

"That'll do..." Baihumon muttered. He snarled and stood up. "I'm still standing, you flaming jerk! **I CAN TAKE IT!**"

The Infer Valmarmon rapid stomp on Baihumon, driving him deep underground. "Had enough...?"

"Yes, I have... thank you..." Baihumon groaned from the hole made by the rapid stomping. "Would you excuse me as I climb out of China...?"

Gryphonmon sweatdropped. "China? Oh, never mind..."

Madoudramon TM chuckled. "Very well then... let the final battle begin!"

Infer Valmarmon charged at Imperialdramon, throwing his fist at the massive dragon warrior. "Perish, warrior!"

Imperialdramon caught the fist with his hands and was pushed back. "I have to defeat this fake Valmarmon and ask Madoudramon some questions... boy, this day is getting even tougher for me..."

0000000000000000000000000000

Lucemon Chaos Mode chuckled as he hovered above Ebonwumon, holding an object in his hand. "Do you surrender already?"

Ebonwumon was on the ground with the Irish-accent head sobbing. "Yes... yes, I do. Please, have mercy..."

Lucemon smirked. "So pathetic..."

Zhuqiaomon flew up to the mountain. "Ebonwumon, my dear friend! I'm coming to help you!" He gasped. "Lucemon, how dare you make him suffer! I should have known you wouldn't show mercy to him!"

Lucemon chuckled. "Well, it's common knowledge he would beg for mercy when I bring this up..."

The Scottish-accent head of Ebonwumon sighed. "Too bad my friend here doesn't have common sense..."

It was then that Ninadramon arrived, leaping beside Ebonwumon with his double-bladed staff in his hand. "Ninjadramon, revealed! Ready for battle!"

Herodramon landed beside his fellow Dra-Warrior, with his sword and shield out. "Herodramon, ready!"

Armeddramon landed on the ground, causing Ninjadramon and Herodramon to lose their balance from the impact. "Armeddramon..."

"Going for a diet?" Ninjadramon muttered.

Armeddramon facefaulted. "**HEY!**"

Zhuqiaomon sighed. "You're Dra-Warriors, correct? Glad you're here... Lucemon has forced Ebonwumon to surrender..."

"**WHAT? HOW?**" Ninjadramon asked. He glared at Lucemon. "How on earth did you made Ebonwumon-sama beg for mercy...?"

Lucemon smirked. "Simple... with this!" He held out the item he was holding.

Armeddramon blinked. "What... is that...?"

Lucemon was holding a powerful weapon so mighty that it was causing one of the Sovereigns, gods of the Digital World, to beg for mercy. It was so dangerous, so powerful, it's...it's...

...an...

...**AXE**...!

The Dra-Warriors were silent. Ninjadramon was the first to speak. "An axe...? You've forced a Sovereign to beg for mercy with an axe...?"

"He'll chop down my forest!" The Irish-headed Ebonwumon said, sobbing. "It's too cruel!"

Armeddramon sweatdropped. "I should have gone with Imperialdramon-sama... nothing too crazy would happen with him..."

(A/N: _If only he knew..._)

Zhuqiaomon growled. "Lucemon, you heartless coward! How dare you threaten the trees of my dear friend! You know how close he is to his trees!"

Herodramon rubbed his head. "Not too close... he can't hug them..."

The Scottish-head Ebonwumon shook his head. "Actually, we do."

"You can hug your own trees?" Herodramon asked. "How? You're a turtle!"

"Well... we could show you it, but then we'd have to kill you..." The Scottish-head Ebonwumon said.

Herodramon sweatdropped. "O...K..."

Lucemon smiled to himself. "I'm facing two Sovereigns and three dragon Digimon that looks like to be at the Ultimate-level. I could run away, but I have a better idea... even if he doesn't fall for it, at least I've given BlackGuilmon enough time..." He looked up. "Zhuqiaomon, I understand your hatred..."

"My hatred...?" Zhuqiaomon asked.

Lucemon nodded. "Against humans... humans tried to eliminate Digimon kind!"

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "That's true, but..."

Lucemon held his hand up. "Plus, innocent Digimon were killed by these humans... their data was absorbed and will no longer return to the realm of the living... how can you let this happen...?"

"It wasn't my fault! It was their choice!" Zhuqiaomon countered.

Armeddramon blinked. "What's Lucemon doing...?"

Ninjadramon frowned. "I don't know... but I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Look at what those did to your loyal servants... the Devas!" Lucemon said, grinning. "They protected the Digital World with their life... and how did the humans treat their loyalty? **WITH MURDER!**"

Zhuqiaomon bowed his head. "They... understood... my hatred... except Antylamon... she kept her heart calm and kind..."

"She betrayed you... like all the other Digimon that work with the humans!" Lucemon said. "Zhuqiaomon, enough is enough! You're better than the humans... unleash your anger on those who think that humans aren't a threat! Like those foolish dragons down there!"

"Zhuqiaomon, don't listen to him!" Herodramon called out.

Scottish-headed Ebonwumon gasped. "That dirty little..."

"Oh, my poor trees!" The Irish-headed Ebonwumon sobbed.

Scottish-headed Ebonwumon sweatdropped. "Oh, give me a break..."

"You know what you have to do..." Lucemon whispered.

Zhuqiaomon nodded slowly before he flew high in the air. His voice was dark now. "Yes... I do... I know what I must do now. I know what to do now..." He laughed madly. "**YES! THANK YOU, LUCEMON! THANK YOU!**" He unleashed a blaze of fire from his mouth. "**PHOENIX FIRE!**"

"**ZHUQIAOMON, NO!**" Ninjadramon called out.

000000000000000000000

(**KAIBA: _5700_**)

(**D.F: _6650_**)

Dark Fox hissed as she glanced around her. Kaiba was standing with Flara, Blaise and Growly behind him while Velene and Vulko were being protected by Canewomon, ShadowWereGarurumon, BlackAgumon, Anzu, Isono, Mokuba, Penguinmon, Telene, Lucario, Eva and Silesian Veemon. She wouldn't be able to kill Velene and Vulko now, not after learning that Velene's parents and twin sister had come back to life through the mystic powers of Granasmon.

However, she could still crush Kaiba by defeating him in this Duel. It wouldn't be easy, but she'd try anything to win. She'd find a way... "My move!" She glanced at the two cards she held in her hand, before grinning. "OK... First up, I'll set one monster face-down..."

Growly blinked as a face-down card appeared on the field, sideways. "Hey, were's the monster? He's not there..."

Blaise rolled her eyes. "Growly, pay attention. She did say face-down..."

Growly blushed. "Sorry..."

Dark Fox giggled as she held up the last card. "Next, I play a Spell card, **Unforgiveable Remove**. This card can only be activated if my opponent had cards removed from the game... by skipping my Battle Phase, my opponent will now lose 300 LP per every card that he has removed from the game..."

Kaiba gasped. "What?"

"Oh yes..." Dark Fox hissed. "And if I recall correctly, you have about... **NINE** monsters removed from the game! V-Tiger Jet, W-Wing Catapult, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank, VW-Tiger Catapult, XYZ-Dragon Cannon, V-Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon and Cyber Jar! Together, that comes up to... 2700!"

A blast of energy from the image of Dark Fox's Spell card struck Kaiba in the chest, causing him to grit his feet as he tried to steady himself. "You..."

(**KAIBA: _3000_**)

(**D.F:_ 6650_**)

"Seto!" Mokuba called out.

Anzu cringed. "Mokuba... what will your brother do now...? I don't think he can take much more of this..."

Penguinmon chuckled. "Heh... Kaiba's too stubborn... he'll walk through fire if anyone hurts his little brother... or fight off angry crocodiles to beat the jerk up that tries to take over his company... or..."

Silesian Veemon sweatdropped. "Somehow, I don't think that's helping much..."

Kaiba stood up. "Right... are you done? My move!" He drew his next card and smiled. "I play Pot of Greed! If you recall, Dark Fox, Pot of Greed was one of the two Magic cards that I returned to my deck with the effect of the Trap card, Hidden Book of Spell."

Dark Fox frowned. "I remember... and thanks to Pot of Greed, you're allowed to draw two more cards from your deck..."

Kaiba smirked as he held up two drawn cards. "Indeed... and these two are very, very important to me..."

"How?" Dark Fox asked.

"Allow me to show you... I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands to the field!" Kaiba called out.

Manju was an ugly black monster whose skin seemed to be made out of chiseled stone with an angry face and many, many hands growing out from all over his body.

(_Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands. LV/4 Light/Fairy/Effect. ATK/1400 DEF/1000_)

ShadowWereGarurumon chuckled. "Check out that monster... looks like Blaise when she gets up in the morning..."

Blaise snarled. "If you want to insult someone, make sure it isn't a canine Pokemon with a good sense of hearing!"

ShadowWereGarurumon gulped and hid behind Lucario. "Yes, ma'am..."

"Great... another problem I'm in..." Lucario muttered.

Silesian Veemon blinked. "Another one? How many problems have you got?"

Lucario sighed. "One... and it's called Telene..."

Growly groaned as he glanced at ShadowWereGarurumon. "Please, partner... keep quiet... I'd rather not have my mother kill you... ok...?"

ShadowWereGarurumon slowly nodded. "OK..."

Kaiba took his entire deck out. "Manju's special ability is activated when he's summoned to the field. I can now look through my deck and add either a Ritual Magic or Ritual Monster card into my hand..." He grinned as he picked out a card before placing his shuffled deck back into his Duel Disk. "And I choose the Magical Ritual of White Dragon Ritual. With this, I'm all set to commence the Ritual Summon..."

Dark Fox gulped. "Uh oh..."

Kaiba smirked. "Activate White Dragon Ritual! With this, I can summon Paladin of White Dragon to the field by sacrificing monsters until their levels are total to 4 or higher. The level of Manju is four, thus he'll be tributed in order to summon **PALADIN OF WHITE DRAGON!**"

Manju vanished off the field was soon replaced by a small white dragon ridden by a knight in white armour with a pair of lances in his hands.

(_Paladin of White Dragon. LV/4 Light/Dragon/Ritual/Effect ATK/1900 DEF/1200_)

Kaiba pointed at Dark Fox's face-down card. "OK, Paladin... attack that face-down card with **Ionic-Spear Burst**!"

Charging up, Paladin unleashed a blast of energy that struck Dark Fox's face-down card and destroyed it, leaving her shocked.

"N...No way... my face-down monster was Man-Eater Bug! He's supposed to destroy a monster when he gets flipped from from face-down! How come that didn't happen?" Dark Fox asked.

Kaiba laughed. "Paladin has a special ability. He can destroy face-down monster cards without having them flip up... thus, negating Man-Eater Bug's ability."

"Perfect..." Dark Fox muttered before Paladin glowed. "Now what...?"

Kaiba laughed. "Dark Fox... you may have overcome the terrible powers of Paildramon, V-Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon and Chaos Emperor Dragon, but this shall be your toughest challenge **EVER!** Prepare to meet the signature card of my entire deck! By activating Paladin's second ability, I'll send him straight to the graveyard in order to summon my loyal creature to the field from my hand or from my deck..."

"His loyal creature...?" Isono repeated.

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah... witness my big brother's favourite monster! Let's go, Seto!"

Dark Fox stepped back. "Oh no... not now..."

Kaiba grinned. "Arise, my beautiful dragon! Come forth, **BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!**"

The Paladin vanished in a flash of light... and, taking its place, rising from a great white circle that formed on the ground, it appeared. A magnificent dragon with skin like platinum, shining blue-white beneath the light from the giant data-sphere-thing floating high in the sky. Looking to be made of metal as fluid as flesh, it was a tremendous specimen of draconic might, with four clawed legs, a long tail, two blade-like wings growing from its back, and a serptentine neck ending in a long head, bellowing its triumph to the skies, blue eyes glaring with hatred at Dark Fox. The **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**!

(_Blue-Eyes White Dragon. LV/8 Light/Dragon ATK/3000 DEF/2500_)

Telene's jaw dropped. "Oh my... what a dragon... what a dragon!"

Anzu nodded slowly. "Yes... it's simply amazing..."

Penguinmon chuckled. "And it's just the start..."

Anzu blinked. "What...?"

Mokuba smiled. "There's not just one Blue-Eyes in my brother's deck... he has **THREE!** And when he's ready, he'll unleash the ultimate powers of the Blue-Eyes!"

"It's awesome... the last time I've seen such magnificent dragons were Imperialdramon, Magnadramon and Kyodaidramon..." Eva whispered. "I can't include Rayquaza into the mix because I never saw him in Silesia."

ShadowWereGarurumon gulped slightly. "I think that dragon up there will make mince-meat out of Rayquaza."

"You sure?" Lucario asked.

ShadowWereGarurumon shook his head. "Nope... it's just a guess..."

Lucario facefaulted. "Hope it wasn't an accurate guess..."

Silesian Veemon smiled at the image of Blue-Eyes. "Simply amazing..." He frowned. "Although... why didn't Kaiba summon Blue-Eyes before he made the attack? Because of Man-Eater Bug's special ability...?"

Kaiba overheard this and chuckled. "That and the cost for Paladin's ability. On the turn I've summoned Blue-Eyes to the field, he can't attack." He smirked. "Dark Fox, next turn... you're going to experience a lot of pain from the ultimate dragon Duel Monster of Light! Can you take it...?"

Dark Fox snarled. "Of course I can!"

"Show us, Dark Fox! Show us if you take it!" Espa snarled, holding Vulko close to him. "With Kaiba's impressive dragon on his side, I have a feeling that victory is closer than we thought!"

Dark Fox hissed. "Too bad it's not as close as you think... My move!" She drew her next card and quickly played it. "The Spell card, Card of Sanctity! With this, both of us can draw cards from our deck until each of us holds six in our hands. I'll draw six while you just draw five!"

Kaiba grinned as he drew five cards from his deck. "I'm not too worried... after all, the only one who can destroy Blue-Eyes is Cannondramon... and I promise you, Dark Fox, I'll make sure he'll never be a threat anymore!"

"We'll see about that!" Dark Fox hissed, slamming a card onto her Duel Disk. "I summon Familiar Knight in DEF mode! Then, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn..."

A silver knight took shape on the field, kneeling down and holding a sword and shield in front of him, his red cape lying on his back. Two face-down cards appeared behind him.

(_Familiar Knight. LV/3 Dark/Warrior/Effect ATK/1200 DEF/1400_)

"My draw!" Kaiba said, drawing his next card. "First off, I'll get rid of the threat!" He held a card up. "The Magic card, **Soul Release**! By playing this, I can remove up to five monsters from either graveyard from the game!"

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Oh, nuts..."

Kaiba grinned. "Let's see... Dark Blade, the third Peten the Dark Clown, Chiron the Mage, Man-Eater Bug and Cannondramon. All in your graveyard and now removed from the game. Oh well..."

Dark Fox gasped as she watched five cards coming out of the graveyard area before vanishing. She hissed. "Any more bright ideas, Kaiba...?"

Kaiba nodded as he held up another card. "Of course... **ANOTHER** Magic card... **Stop Defense**. I can switch a monster in DEF mode on your side of the field into ATK mode."

"Me and my big mouth..." Dark Fox whimpered.

Dark Fox's Familiar Knight stood up, positioning himself for battle. Too bad he's weak...

Kaiba pointed towards Familiar Knight. "Blue-Eyes, attack the Familiar Knight! **BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!**"

Blue-Eyes fired a beam of powerful light energy from his mouth, covering the knight and obliterating him in a large explosion.

(**D.F.: _4850_**)

Dark Fox nearly lost her balance from the force of the explosion. She shook her head and glared at Kaiba. "Burst Stream of Destruction...? I thought Blue-Eyes' attack name is White Lightning?"

"This is the inner rage of Blue-Eyes, Dark Fox..." Kaiba said, grinning. "Because of your heartless disrespect towards life, Blue-Eyes would love to unleash its anger upon you..."

Dark Fox grinned. "Too bad his anger will be held back for now..." She pointed to one of her face-down cards. "I'll reveal a face-down card!"

One of Dark Fox's face-down cards flipped up. It was purple, and Telene had to squint to read the text. "Spell... binding... Circle...?"

Mokuba cringed. "A Continuous Trap card that will remain on the field by creating a powerful spell that prevents a monster from attacking or changing its position. It can only affect one monster on the opponent's field and that's Blue-Eyes!"

"Ah, nuts..." Growly muttered.

Kaiba's Blue-Eyes roared as a seal appeared around it, halting its attack. Then, something rose on Dark Fox's field. A strange monster with a blue head, wearing yellow armour and a staff staff floating next to him.

Penguinmon blinked. "Slate Warrior...?"

(_Slate Warrior. LV/4 Wind/Fiend/Effect ATK/1900 DEF/400_)

Dark Fox smirked. "Familiar Knight's special ability. When he's destroyed in battle, I get to special summon a monster from my hand to the field, just as long as his level is 4. Thus, I summon Slate Warrior in DEF mode."

Kaiba grinned. "All right... I'll destroy that monster as well..."

"How?" Dark Fox asked.

"Familiar Knight's ability affects** BOTH** sides of the field, you idiot!" Kaiba said, slamming a card onto his Duel Disk. "And because you summoned a monster with 1900 ATK points in DEF mode, you'll pay the price! Right, Kaiser Sea Horse?"

What appeared looked nothing like a seahorse, aside from how its armoUr was patterned to vaguely resemble a seahorse's skin. Said armour was rigid and dark blue with purple trim, covering almost its entire body. A large fan-shaped bracer with fangs was mounted on the warrior's right arm, and it held a large halberd in its left. Its head was spiky, purple, and unarmoured, with beady red eyes.

(_Kaiser Sea Horse. LV/4 Light/Sea-Serpent/Effect ATK/1700 DEF/1650_)

Blaise looked at Kaiser Sea Horse and frowned. "Looking at his beady red eyes reminds me of how BlackGabumon looks..."

"Really?" Flara asked, looking confused.

Blaise nodded. "Yes... when when he's staring at the food cupboard while I'm not looking."

ShadowWereGarurumon sweatdropped. "How did you..."

"Reflection in the pots that I was washing..." Blaise said.

"I get no breaks, do I...?" ShadowWereGarurumon muttered.

Kaiba pointed at Slate Warrior. "Kaiser Sea Horse, get rid of her last line of defense! **HALBERD STRIKE!**"

Kaiser Sea Horse grunted, leaped into the air and slashed the Slate Warrior in half, destroying him.

Penguinmon looked confused. "What in the...?"

"Something wrong?" BlackAgumon asked.

Penguinmon nodded. Yeah... Slate Warrior's ability. The monster responsible for its destruction will now lose 500 points from both ATK and DEF! Kaiba's just weakened his own monster!"

(_Kaiser Sea Horse. ATK/1700_ V _1200 DEF/1650_ V _1150_)

Dark Fox hissed as her second face-down card flipped up. "My last hope... the Trap card, **Pyramid of Light**!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "What's that...?"

The picture on Dark Fox's new Trap card was a yellow pyramid-shaped image. The evil Vulpix warrior smirked. "I shall explain this Trap card to you later. Anyhow, you might not get to see it once I've eliminated some of your LP... You've just weakened your own monster, Kaiba."

Kaiba smirked. "Think again... Kaiser Sea Horse has a special ability. He's one of the six monsters made for high level monsters with a different element."

"What do you mean...?" Dark Fox asked.

"In order to summon a monster whose level is 7 or higher... I need to sacrifice **TWO** monsters. Kaiser Sea Horses's ability allows me to use him as a two-monster tribute for a level 7 or 8 monster whose element is Light... guess what?" Kaiba asked.

Dark Fox paled. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes... I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse to summon the second **BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!**" Kaiba announced.

Kaiser Sea Horse vanished off the field and was replaced by the second Blue-Eyes White Dragon, roaring and glaring at Dark Fox with hatred in his blue eyes.

(_Blue-Eyes White Dragon. LV/8 Light/Dragon ATK/3000 DEF/2500_)

Flara gulped. "Two down... one to go..."

Penguinmon smirked. "When the time is right, Kaiba will fuse those guys into one powerful big ol' dragon that even Dark Fox will never stand up to... heheheh..."

Espa blinked. "Fusing? Kaiba has the power to unleash DNA Digivolve?"

BlackAgumon chuckled. "That's a Digimon term, Espa... he means Fusion Summon, a Duel Monster term."

"It's still fusing two or more monsters into one..." Espa muttered.

Dark Fox drew her next card and frowned. "All right... I'm going to activate two Spell cards, Kaiba. And both of them are called **Dian Keto the Cure Master**! When this card has been played, I can increase my LP by 1000!"

Mokuba sighed. "And because she's playing two, her LP increases by 2000... getting back what Blue-Eyes has taken away..."

(**D.F.: _6850_**)

Eva pouted. "Not fair... every time he takes down those numbers, she keeps bringing them back up!"

"Her luck is bound to run out..." Lucario noted.

Silesian Veemon nodded. "I agree. This is the best thing I've learned about this game, anything can happen!"

"I'm not finished... next, I'll give up 500 LP in order to special summon Sphinx Teleia in DEF mode!" Dark Fox announced.

(**D.F.: _6350_**)

Sphinx Teleia was a large monster with the body of a gray lion. Small, gold-feathered wings grew from her back, and her head was that of a human female with long red hair and a small jeweled band around her forehead. Her right foreleg was shackled, and a chain hung down from a manacle around her neck.

Growly sweatdropped. "Cute... kitty..."

Flara nodded slightly. "She almost looks like Dark Fox..."

Dark Fox hissed. "I don't take that as a compliment..."

(_Sphinx Teleia. LV/10 Light/Beast/Effect ATK/2500 DEF/3000_)

Kaiba frowned. "Perfect... just what I need... a monster that's like Peten the Dark Clown..."

"In what way...?" Isono asked.

BlackAgumon narrowed his eyes. "That he has never seen this monster before!"

Telene gulped. "Is that bad...?"

Canewomon shrugged. "I don't know... seeing Duel Monsters is a new game to us Pokemon and Digimon from Silesia. I have no idea if that is good or bad. However, I have no doubt that Dark Fox knows what that sphinx does... seeing as she's the one who summoned it."

Dark Fox grinned. "Sphinx Teleia is one of the two deadliest monsters that I have in my deck. Normally, I have to sacrifice **THREE** monsters to bring my pretty kitty out... but that's not possible thanks to my Trap card, Pyramid of Light. By giving up 500 of my LP, I can special summon her... however, she can't attack in the turn she is summoned... which isn't a problem to me seeing as her ATK strength is weaker than either one of your dragons..."

"Level 10... monsters with a level that high means that they have awesome power... and abilities..." Kaiba muttered to himself. "And no doubt Sphinx Teleia has a trick or two up her sleeve... or fur..."

Dark Fox took another card out of her hand. "Next up... I give up another 500 of my LP in order to special summon my second deadliest monster in ATK mode... **ANDRO SPHINX!**"

(**D.F.: _5850_**)

Andro Sphinx was in many ways the opposite of Teleia. It was much taller, clearly male, and bipedal, and had a bestial lion face instead of a human one. Its long, blond main spread out from its face and flowed down its back. It wore a metal blue breastplate with spikes growing from rings on the shoulders, large blue bands around the wrists, a battle kilt, and spiked kneepads.

Telene gulped. "Glad we don't have sphinx Pokemon yet..."

"And if we do, let's hope it's much nicer than that one..." Isono muttered.

(_Andro Sphinx. LV/10 Light/Beast/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2500_)

Penguinmon's jaw... beak dropped. "Look at his ATK and DEF! He has the same strength as Blue-Eyes!"

ShadowWereGarurumon blinked. "He's wearing a kilt... does that mean sphinxes aren't Egyptian, but are from Scotland?"

Silesian Veemon sweatdropped. "If he was from Scotland, he would have given a Scottish battlecry... he's a lion..."

"So? He must be a lion that gives off a Scottish battlecry!" ShadowWereGarurumon said.

"I'm going to swap him for a Digimon with much better common sense..." Growly muttered.

Blaise nodded. "Yeah... I totally agree with you, son..."

Flinching, Mokuba sighed. "This is bad... Teleia's DEF points and Andro's ATK points are the same as Blue-Eyes's 3000 ATK points. The rule says that if two monsters with the same ATK points attack each other, they get destroyed. And if a monster attacks a defending monster while the points are equal, none of them gets destroyed."

Canewomon turned to Anzu with a confused expression. "What did that kid meant...?"

Anzu smiled. "If Blue Eyes attacks Andro Sphinx... they both get destroyed. If Blue Eyes attacks Sphinx Teleia... neither of them will be destroyed."

Nodding slightly, Canewomon still had a confused look on her face. "Oh... I see..."

Kaiba smirked. "If I guess right, Andro Sphinx can't attack as well..."

Dark Fox nodded. "Yes. Plus, both of my Sphinxes have special abilities. However, they're different and will only work if your monsters are in DEF mode. If Andros attacks and destroys a defending monster, you'll lose LP equal to the defending monster's ATK points."

Telene scratched her head. "OK... If that Blue Eyes was in this DEF mode and Andros destroys it, does this mean your brother loses 1500 LP?"

Looking at Telene, Mokuba nodded. "Yeah. That's right."

Telene giggled. "Heh heh... I'm catching on slightly on this game..."

Penguinmon rolled his eyes. "Oh... be still my beating heart..."

"Don't get too excited... she's gonna cling onto me for a long time..." Lucario muttered.

Penguinmon sniggered. "Lucky you..."

Lucario sighed. "You forgot '_bad_'..."

Silesian Veemon frowned. "I don't think that sounds right... bad lucky you..."

Lucario bowed his head. "Give me a break..."

Kaiba gazed at Teleia with a frown. "So, what happens if Sphinx Teleia attacks a monster in DEF mode...? Do I lose LP equal to half of my destroyed monster's DEF points...?"

Dark Fox nodded. "Correct."

Growly grinned sheepishly as he glanced at Eva. "Erm... can you tell me what's half of 2500..?"

Sighing, Eva looked at Growly with a glare. "1250 is half of 2500. I thought you knew your math by now, Growly..."

Growly nodded. "Yeah... but... I... erm..."

Blaise sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Growly... we have to talk about this..."

Whimpering, Growly nodded slightly. "Yes, mum..."

Penguinmon sweatdropped. "Interesting friends and family Vulko has..."

BlackAgumon chuckled. "Yes... aren't they?"

"**THAT** I won't argue..." Lucario muttered.

Telene giggled as she walked over to Lucario. "Aw... you like me, don't you?"

Lucario sweatdropped. "Erm..."

Isono sighed. "Looks like his '_for_ _now_' is up..."

Anzu giggled. "Poor guy..."

Dark Fox smirked. "Turn over..."

Kaiba drew his next card and stared at Dark Fox's Pyramid of Light. He glanced at his hand and smiled. "OK... I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn..."

Two cards appeared behind the two Blue-Eyes White Dragon, causing Dark Fox to frown. "My draw..." She glanced at the drawn card and grinned. "Ooh... I like this... Kaiba, my beautiful kitty will be tearing your dragons to pieces..."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really...?"

Dark Fox nodded. "Oh yes... it's an Equip Spell card known as **BRIGHT CASTLE!**"

Mokuba gasped. "Oh no! The effect of that card increases a Light monster's ATK strength by 700!"

"Oh crud..." Espa muttered under his breath. "Don't tell me these two horrible creatures serving that witch have the element of Light on their side!"

Anzu frowned. "And if I'm right... the strongest on that witch's side is that Andro Sphinx... and I have no doubt she'll increase that one to destroy the dragons..."

(_Andro Sphinx. ATK/3000_ V _3700_)

"Kaiba... looks like you were wrong about me losing to the Blue-Eyes..." Dark Fox said, grinning. She pointed to the Blue-Eyes that wasn't trapped by Spellbinding Circle. "Andro Sphinx, kill his Blue-Eyes... **LEONIC ROAR!**"

Andro Sphinx gave off a huge roar, sending shockwaves towards the Blue-Eyes. Before the shockwave could even touch Blue-Eyes, one of Kaiba's face-down cards flipped up.

"A Trap?" Penguinmon asked.

BlackAgumon shook his head. "A Spell..."

Kaiba smirked. "This is a popular Quick-Play Magic card known as **MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON**! When activated, I have the choice of destroying a Magic or Trap card on either side of the field. Now, I have three choices... Spellbinding Circle, Pyramid of Light or Bright Castle... Guess which one I'm picking...? **PYRAMID OF LIGHT**!"

The image of Kaiba's Spell card glowed and unleashed a tornado that covered the Pyramid of Light, destroying it. The moment the Trap card was gone, Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia yelled in pain before they exploded into data.

"What happened?" Canewomon asked.

"They blew up...?" Anzu asked.

Growly scratched his ear. "One Magic, Spell or whatever card and he just killed two monsters with one stone?"

Blaise smiled. "Nice try, honey..."

ShadowWereGarurumon grinned. "Oh, I get it! The Pyramid of Light is the source of power keeping those two ugly cats on the field! Because Kaiba destroyed the Pyramid, they go as well!"

Kaiba glanced at the black werewolf-like Digimon, nodding. "Yes and no... I've checked the text on Pyramid of Light... and according to what it said... if it gets destroyed when it's faced up... both Andro and Teleia are both destroyed and removed from the game!"

ShadowWereGarurumon grinned. "See? I have a brain!"

"Too bad the gears are slowly moving..." Canewomon muttered.

Growly nodded. "Like a Slowpoke chasing a Rapidash..."

Eva giggled. "Or a Snorlax doing exercises..."

ShadowWereGarurumon fumed. "Hey!"

Mokuba cheered. "Seto! It's almost over! She can't win! She's lost all her best monsters! Most of them were removed! She can't win! She can't!"

Dark Fox grinned darkly. "I can... I have one more strong monster in my deck... and I can summon it thanks to Kaiba!"

"**WHAT?**" Kaiba called out as everyone stared at her in shock.

Dark Fox laughed. "I can only summon this when both of my Sphinxes have been removed from the game! Giving up 500 of my LP, I can special summon my ultimate monster from my deck to the field... come forth, my ultimate servant... **THEINEN THE GREAT SPHINX!**"

There was a blinding flash and a new monster appeared on Dark Fox's field, the terrible Theinen. Theinen looked like a grotesque fusion of Andro and Teleia. Its lower body was the four-legged form of Teleia, with larger wings, while Andro's upper body grew from the waist up out of where Teleia's head used to be, with a smaller chestplate, no bands around his arms, and Teleia's face growing out from the back of his head.

(**D.F.: _5350_**)

(_Theinen the Great Sphinx. LV/10 Light/Beast/Effect ATK/3500 DEF/3000_)

"WHAT THE HELL?" Penguinmon blurted out.

"I was hoping that you would destroy the Pyramid of Light, Kaiba..." Dark Fox said, grinning. "You see... Theinen can only be summoned if both Sphinx Teleia and Andro Sphinx are destroyed on my side on the field at the **SAME** time!"

Isono gritted his teeth. "So, **THAT'S **why she wasn't worried when Kaiba destroyed that Pyramid?"

"I knew that Pyramid was oddly convenient with that effect..." Anzu whispered. "And now, I know why..."

"It's still my Battle Phase, Kaiba... and because of that, I still have more bad news for you..." Dark Fox said, grinning. "If I pay another 500 of my LP, I can increase my Sphinx's ATK strength by a grand total of... 3000!"

(**D.F: _4850_**)

(_Theinen the Great Sphinx. ATK/3500_ V _6500_)

(**KAIBA: _3000_**)

Eva gasped. "The difference between Blue-Eyes and that Theinen's is 3500! Kaiba's going to lose!"

Mokuba stepped back in horror. "No! Seto, no! You can't lose!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Get it over with, Dark Fox... I'm waiting..."

"For your death?" Dark Fox asked. "All right, you asked for it!" She pointed to the Blue-Eyes that wasn't trapped by the Spellbinding Circle's effect. "Theinen... grant me victory and prove to everyone that I shall be a threat to anyone who stands in my way of my desires... **ULTIMA SPHINX!**"

Theinen roared and fired sphinx-shaped beams from his mouth, crashing into Blue-Eyes, causing it cry out in pain before it exploded, blasting Kaiba, the Spellbound Blue-Eyes and a face-down card as well.

"**SETO!**" Mokuba called out.

Silesian Veemon sighed. "He tried... he tried... at least we got Velene..."

"At what price? Kaiba's shattered pride?" BlackAgumon asked.

Penguinmon groaned. "Joey will never let this one go..."

Anzu lowered her ears. "I'm sorry, Mokuba... I truly am."

Some of the dust moved away to reveal Kaiba on his knees, face hidden by his hair.

"Seto...?" Mokuba whispered.

Kaiba stood up, his face still hidden by his hair. "Very good..."

Dark Fox grinned. "Thank you..."

Kaiba looked up, revealing that he was grinning. "But, not good enough!"

(**KAIBA:** **_3500_**)

Everyone stared in shocked silence. Dark Fox's eye twitched. "You... survived...?"

"Wasn't his LP at 3000?" Eva asked. "How did it increase by 500?"

Kaiba grinned as the dust cleared away to revealed his Spellbound Blue-Eyes and his face-down card had flipped up. "I activated my Trap card, **NUTRIENT Z!**"

Mokuba smiled. "Seto..."

Kaiba smirked. "Nutrient Z can only be activated during your Battle Phase and I recieve LP damage that is 2000 or higher. Before I can get my 3500 LP damage, I can increase my LP by 4000, then I get the damage!"

Lucario smiled. "So... his 3000 LP increased by 4000 to make 7000?"

Eva nodded. "Yeah... and then, he lost 3500 to make 3500! That's incredible!"

Mokuba grinned. "Oh yeah, that's my bro! He's still in the game! Nothing's gonna bring him down! Nothing!"

Isono smiled at Mokuba before he looked up and gasped. "Hey! Look at Theinen!"

(_Theinen the Great Sphinx. ATK/6500_ V _3500_)

Blaise blinked. "He... or she... lost it's extra power...

With a hiss, Dark Fox sighed. "Theinen's ATK boost can only work for one turn only. Which is why I am not happy that victory has slipped from my grasp..."

That brought a smile to Kaiba's face. "Perfect... and you lost your 2000 LP boost just to summon that monster to the field. How pathetic..."

Dark Fox hissed. "Shut up, Kaiba! Thenien is still stronger than your Blue-Eyes! Once I've blasted your field away, then victory is mine! You lose!"

"Is that so?" Kaiba asked, drawing his next card. He glanced at it and smiled. "Too bad you're greatly mistaken... that was your last turn! And it'll be me who claims victory!"

Dark Fox was shocked. "What...?"

Kaiba held up a card. "Activate Magic card, **Monster Reborn**! I'm bringing back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

There was a blinding flash and the dragon that Thenien destroyed was back on the field.

(_Blue-Eyes White Dragon. LV/8 Light/Dragon ATK/3000 DEF/2500_)

"Next up, **Card Destruction**!" Kaiba said, holding up another card. "We discard our entire hand and draw the same number of cards that we've sent to the graveyard!"

"What is Kaiba doing?" Flara asked as both Kaiba and Dark Fox discarded their hand and drew new cards.

"I dunno... but I like it..." Blaise said, grinning.

Kaiba held up another card. "Next up, the Magic card known as **Graceful Charity**! I draw three cards and then, discard two into the graveyard!" He drew three cards and placed a Airdramon and Luster Dragon card into the graveyard. "Next, I will activate my **Card of Sanctity**, the second Magic card that I've sent to my deck by the effect the Hidden Book of Spell Trap card. This will allow us to draw cards from our deck until we each have six cards in our hand."

Gritting her teeth, Dark Fox didn't like the way this was going. "Drat..."

After the cards had been drawn, Kaiba held up **ANOTHER** Spell card. "And now, prepare to witness the ultimate power of my Blue-Eyes! Activate the Magic card, **POLYMERIZATION!**"

BlackAgumon poked Espa's knee. "**THIS** is how they make Fusion monsters."

The two Blue Eyes White Dragon, including the one bound by Dark Fox's Spellbinding Circle, roared as the third onejoined them. Kaiba laughed evilly as a swirling vortex appeared above them. "Witness the greatest fusion between my three Blue Eyes White Dragons, forming the most powerful Fusion monster to exist... the **BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!!!**"

Mokuba smiled with Penguinmon as everyone started in awe and disbelief as the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons combined to become Kaiba's strongest Fusion monster. The Ultimate Dragon was terrible and magnificent, like Blue Eyes but much bigger, and with three heads instead of one, each of which looked incredibly vicious and had an ominous black symbol on their foreheads.

"Whoa!" BlackAgumon whispered.

Silesian Veemon gulped. "OK... All hail, Ultimate Dragon..."

"I... It's incredible..." Anzu whispered.

Telene nodded slowly. "Oh yeah..."

"Where's the bathroom...?" ShadowWereGarurumon whispered.

Eva slammed a mallet on ShadowWereGarurumon's head. "Zip it..."

(_Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. LV/12 Light/Dragon/Fusion ATK/4500 DEF/3800_)

Kaiba smirked as he held up another card. ""I'm not finished yet... I still have one more card to play... and I am going to tribute my Ultimate Dragon to summon a dragon that will end your reign of terror, my dear!"

Dark Fox's eyes widen. "What...?"

Kaiba grinned. "I sacrifice my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in order to summon... **BLUE-EYES SHINING DRAGON!**"

A powerful beam of light covered the three-headed headed dragon, replacing it with Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. The Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon was truly one of the most magnificent of all Duel Monsters. Its entire body was made of shining white titanium, with a with a long whip-like tail, a pair of thick back-bent legs ending in enormous talons with blue lights in the knee joints and near the top of the upper leg, an enormous blue light in the middle of its chest, a pair of steel angel wings growing from its back with blue lights in the joints, and a long neck ending in a serpentine head with a blue forehead jewel and a triangular crest with a pair of horns extending out from the side of the head. Its blue eyes shone above its mouth, which was glowing crimson in contrast to the rest of the mecha-dragon.

(_Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. LV/10 Light/Dragon/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2500_)

Penguinmon smirked. "All right... this is perfect!"

"What do you mean? Ultimate Dragon is stronger than Shining Dragon!" Flara said. "What gives?"

Kaiba grinned. "Blue Eyes Shining Dragon has a few special abilities. First of all... it will nullify effects from Magic, Trap or Effect monsters that targets him." He then held up his Duel Disk. "And his second ability is what I am looking for."

Dark Fox blinked. "Wha...?"

"For every Dragon-type monster in my graveyard, Shining Dragon's ATK power increases by 300 points!" Kaiba announced. "My three Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Paladin of White Dragon, Luster Dragon #2, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End, ExVeemon, Paildramon, Luster Dragon and Airdramon! From the effects of Chaos Emperor Dragon and Card Destruction... Spear Dragon, Cave Dragon, Hyozanryu, Rare Metal Dragon, Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, Strikedramon and Cyberdramon! Try and add all that up..."

Eva's jaw dropped. "That's... that's... **NINTEEN** dragons!"

"19...?" Dark Fox screamed in horror. "That means..."

Kaiba nodded. "Correct! Shining Dragon's ATK strength increases by 5700!"

(_Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. ATK/3000_ V _8700_)

"OK... I'm convinced... Shining Dragon is stronger than Ultimate Dragon..." Flara muttered.

Dark Fox stepped back in horror. She was trapped. And she had nowhere to run from Kaiba's next and final attack. Now, not only has she lost her chance to kill Velene and Vulko, but now she was going to be humiliated by Kaiba. "This isn't suppose to happen..."

Kaiba laughed, a grin on his face. "Well... it is going to happen, so you better get us to it, foxy!" He looked up at his prize-winning dragon. "All right, Blue Eyes Shining Dragon! Grant me victory over this wretched creature! **SHINING NOVA!**"

Shining Dragon roared as it opened its mouth and unleashed a spectacular blast of light energy that engulfed Theinen, causing it to explode with a horrific scream of agony.

Everyone stood in silence as Dark Fox fell to her knees, a huge grin on Kaiba's face. Knowing this, Anzu had a smile of her own. "It's over... thank goodness..."

(**KAIBA: _3500_**)

(**D.F.: _0_**)

As Kaiba's Shining Dragon vanished, Canewomon stepped forward while holding her staff out. "All right, witch. Prepare to die!"

Lifting her head up, Dark Fox's eyes were filled with rage. "No! I'll not die! This Duel is over, but the battle isn't!" She gazed at Espa, whom held Vulko in his arms, and then to the cage where Velene was resting. She glared at Kaiba. "I swear to you all... you **WILL** die by my wrath! I'll return! I promise you **THAT!**" And with that, she summoned a pillar of flame, causing them to recoil. When the fire vanished, she was gone.

Eva shook with fear. "Can't believe she is part of aunt Velene..."

Telene nodded slowly. "Yeah... all the anger and pain that was kept within my sister's heart ever since those tragicevents occurred became this... this..." She shuddered as she looked at her out-cold twin sister. "Oh... Velene... I'm so sorry this had to happen to you."

Mokuba glanced at Espa. "How is Vulko...?"

Before Espa could say something, Vulko started to move in his arms. Smiling, the Espeon looked down at his son with relief. "He's waking up..."

Vulko slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at his father. "D...Daddy...?"

Espa smiled. "Yes, Vulko... it's me..."

Shaking his head, Vulko looked around. "Was I dreaming...?"

BlackAgumon shook his head. "Nope, you're not. You've missed a lot. Kaiba defeated Dark Fox and Velene is safe..." He pointed at the cage where Velene was still unconcious.

ShadowWereGarurumon opened the cage. "Yeah... see, kid? Your mother is gonna be A-okay."

Vulko's ears dropped. "Oh... okay..."

Glancing at his son, Espa sighed as he turned to Flara with a serious look on his face. "Flara... if you could, erm..."

Nodding, Flara took Eva's arm and led her away. "Come, Eva..."

"OK, mother." Eva said, glancing at Canewomon. "Hey, Canewomon! Come on!"

Confused, Growly watched as Canewomon followed Flara and Eva. "Hey... what is goi..."

Smiling, Blaise took her son's arm gently and led him away. "I'll explain everything to you later, son. You'll understand."

ShadowWereGarurumon carefully took Velene out of the cage and placed her on the grass before following Blaise and Growly.

Lucario stood up and sighed. "Good luck..."

Silesian Veemon glanced at Kaiba. "Shall we contact Yamaki and tell him of the situation...?"

Mokuba nodded as he picked Penguinmon up. "Let's go, you..."

Penguinmon glowered as Mokuba walked over to Kaiba. "Hey... I can walk, you know! I'm no baby!"

That brought a smile to Mokuba's face. "Well... you're sure acting like one..."

"Hey!" Penguinmon shouted out.

Watching the others walk away, Espa looked down at Vulko before putting him on the ground. "It is time, Vulko... Please be strong... it is time for mother and child to be reunited..."

Vulko shook with fear. "O...OK..." He stepped away slightly and sat down on the grass.

BlackAgumon sighed before he walked away... leaving Vulko, Espa, Anzu, Isono and Telene with the out-cold Velene... ready to reunite with their lost family.

"But, will Vulko welcome his mother back... or reject her as Dark Fox planned?" BlackAgumon muttered to himself. "One thing is for sure, Dark Fox has lost..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

"More wine, ma'am?" A DarkKnightmon asked, holding a bottle up.

Articuno nodded as she sat in a chair, holding a glass up, wearing sunglasses. "Why, yes... thank you."

Moltres yawned as he lay on a deck chair, wearing sunglasses as well. "Glad we're not fighting between scenes, eh?"

Lugia nodded, stroking the back of his head while wearing sunglasses. "Yes... mustn't get our feathers dirty, hmm?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "What do you think?"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "I think we've been hit by an attack called _Confusing Random Scenes_..."

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "What gives you that idea...?"

"Never mind... we're going back into battle!" BlackGuilmon said.

"Chill out, man... you're wasting the vibe..." Articuno said.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "I think you've had too much wine..."

Articuno shook her head. "Just chill out, dude."

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "That's a corny word from an **ICE** Pokemon!"

Lugia sighed. "We better get back the battle before he pops a vein..."

Moltres chuckled. "I think he popped lots of veins."

"How did we get here anyway?" BlackGuilmon asked. "We were having a fight and then..."

Articuno took her sunglasses off, revealing white eyes. "Come on, dudes... time to party!"

Moltres took his sunglasses off, revealing white eyes as well. "Man, this is bogus. Totally bogus!"

Lugia chuckled as he took his sunglasses off. His eyes are white. "Chill out, dude. You're giving off negative vibes."

"And suddenly, I'm in a room with zombie, hippy birds..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

SkullSatamon grinned. "Hey, it works!"

"What has worked?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon held a small device up. "This has worked. It's a device that contains hypnotic messages."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Hypnotic messages? You mean those three are hypnotized?"

"Yep... and I used a device to create this hotel room in order to make it look like it's a TV show!" SkullSatamon said. "All thanks to the famous Digimon company, Plothole!"

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "They're hypnotized! Of course... it make sense! How can three legendary Pokemon birds with common sense start to have personalities like Eminem!"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, no... they think they're hippies, not chocolate."

BlackGuilmon stared at SkullSatamon. "Chocolate...? Chocolate? What made you think of chocolate? All I said is Eminem and then... Oh, I can see how I confused this idiot..."

SkullSatamon tweaked around with the device. "Because their minds are connected with this device, I can make them do things... watch."

Articuno got up and started staggering about and flailing her wings drunkenly. "Wheeee... I'm a little teapot, short and stout... here is my input, here is my out..."

Moltres snapped his wings. "Cool, man, cool..."

Lugia snapped his wings as well. "Sweet, yo..."

"What do you think?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "For some reason, I've been put off chicken for a long time..."

"Watch what Moltres will do!" SkullSatamon said, pressing a button.

BlackGuilmon stared at what Moltres did, feeling like tearing his eyes out. "A stripper? Of all the things you had him do, a stripper? Where's my axe...?"

SkullSatamon pressed another button. "Now, for Lugia."

"**NO!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

Lugia ran out of the room. "Give me a sec..."

"Wha...?" BlackGuilmon blinked.

Lugia ran back in, wearing the fancy clothes a women in the Victorian era would have worn, including an umbrella and sun bonnet. "How do I look, deary?"

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "You do know that's Lucemon's main prize..."

SkullSatamon pressed another button. "Hey, Articuno!"

Articuno ran out of the room, coming back in dressed as a man. "Good evening, ma'am... you look beautiful..."

Lugia blushed and giggled. "Why thank you, sonny..."

Articuno held a ring out. "Will you marry me?"

"I do!" Lugia said, happily.

BlackGuilmon went green. "My stomach..."

"Oh, I musn't forget the baby!" SkullSatamon said, pressing the button.

BlackGuilmon paled. "The... baby...?"

Moltres rushed out and came back in, dressed in a diaper just his size and a baby bonnet. He crawled over to Articuno and Lugia. "Ma ma... goo goo... ma ma..."

BlackGuilmon rapidly slapped his head. "Tell me... how on earth can a bonnet not go up in flames when it's on top of a Moltres' head? Tell me!"

"Plothole?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "SkullSatamon, what I'm about to say is out of whack... good work."

"Good work for what?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon grinned. "With that device, you're controlling the minds of three legendary Pokemon! We can simply order them to come back to the base without any bloodshed."

SkullSatamon nodded. "I see... too bad it won't last long..."

BlackGuilmon blinked. "How come?"

SkullSatamon grinned sheepishly. "Well, you see... because I've taken control of three minds...it uses up a lot of battery power and they can only remain in the trance as long as this thing is on..."

"How long have we got?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Why am I wearing these clothes?" Lugia suddenly asked, his eyes back to normal. "How did I put them on...?"

Articuno's eyes were normal as well, she was glancing at herself. "Have I became become insane? I'm wearing clothes! I'm a Pokemon, for Ho-Oh's sake!"

Moltres's eyes were normal too. However, his eyes were twitching as he looked at himself. "**WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING A DIAPER?! WHY?**"

"Not long..." SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "Oh... what gives you that idea..."

"BlackGuilmon!" Articuno hissed in anger.

"SkullSatamon!" Lugia hissed.

"**GET THIS OFF! GET THIS OFF!**" Moltres said, jumping about while trying to remove the bonnet.

Lugia pointed to his chest. "How did I...?"

"How did you...?" Articuno asked.

Moltres blushed. "I think I let go..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Isn't this fun...?"

BlackGuilmon was looking at the device that SkullSatamon used. "Better put in new batteries and hypnotize them again..."

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Actually... it only works once..."

"What?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep... I brought it from Plothole's main site... Articuno and Moltres stared at SkullSatamon. "You what?"

"See what I have to put up with here...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Lugia grinned evilly. "I can put you out of your misery..."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Gee... what a saint..."

"Nope... he's a Pokemon..." SkullSatamon said.

Lugia smirked. "Heh... once I've killed you, I can get it off my chest... speaking of chest..." He pulled his shirt and looked down. "Ah... melons..."

Articuno rolled her eyes. "Oh... how special are they...?"

Lugia sweatdropped. "Melons that date from over 1000 years ago..."

Articuno facefaulted. "How random..."

"Wonder what this device is called..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "_Confusing Random Scenes_ device... oh, bloody hell..."

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "So... now what...?"

"Let's go back to battle..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Lugia blushed. "Let us get rid of these clothes first... I have melons here..."

"You got melons... I've got a wedding ring here!" Articuno said. She glanced at Moltres. "What do you have?"

Moltres blushed. "You don't wanna find out..."

Articuno shrugged. "Oh well... in the future, use this wedding ring and ask me to marry you..."

Moltres nodded rapidly. "Yes, ma'am."

SkullSatamon blinked. "What? In his diapers?"

BlackGuilmon looked confused. "Moltres asking Articuno for marriage with a wedding ring? **YOU'RE A BIRD!** You don't need a wedding ring to marry her!"

"I know that! I'm just following orders!" Moltres said. "Legendary or not, male Legendary Pokemon can't overcome the most deadly species of Legendary Pokemon... females."

Articuno nodded. "That's correct... plus, I wanna see the fuss of why male humans ask females to marry them with a wedding ring... I'm very, very curious..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "All right... let's get back into reality! Let's get back into battle!"

"What about chocolate?" SkullSatamon asked.

"Chocolate?" Moltres, Articuno and Lugia asked, drool coming out of their mouths.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Eminem... not M&M... oy..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

We're now back in the Sovereign's Lair...

BlackGuilmon, SkullSatamon and the army of DarkKnightmon were standing at one side while Articuno, Moltres and Lugia stood at the other. Before the fight could continue...

"The bonnet..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

"**ARGH! I THOUGHT I'D REMOVED THIS!**" Moltres screamed in fury.

Articuno smiled. "Shall I freeze it off?"

Moltres glared at her. "Just like how you tried to help remove the itch from my wing with your Ice Beam...?"

Articuno tried to look innocent. "Don't you trust me...?"

Lugia sweatdropped. "Strange couple they'll be..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "We'll be a good couple... right, BlackGuilmon?"

"Do you know what couple means?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah... it's math! 2 plus 2 equals 0987642098742687642987642987642987."

"Good... 10 points..." BlackGuilmon muttered dryly.

"Shall we fight now...?" Lugia asked.

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes, we shall... DarkKnightmon,** ATTACK!**"

The DarkKnightmon lifted their swords up and marched towards the three Legendary Birds.

Lugia unleashed a blast of wind from his mouth. "**AEROBLAST!**"

Articuno fired a blue beam from her beak. "**ICE BEAM!**"

Moltres spewed a blast of flames from his beak. "**FLAMETHROWER!**"

"Puppy time!" SkullSatamon added.

BlackGuilmon whacked SkullSatamon with a mallet. "Zip it..."

Lugia knocked a dozen DarkKnightmon away with a sweep of his wing, only for fifty more to tackle him from behind, pushing him to the ground and pinning him to the floor. His eyes flashed blue, and the lot of them were thrown off by an incredibly powerful Psychic attack, sending them hurtling across the room, smashing into walls, furniture, other DarkKnightmon, and nearly hitting the other two elemental birds.

"Hey, watch it!" Moltres shrieked, spitting a Flamethrower that intentionally just barely missed Lugia.

Lugia sighed. "Sorry..." The mighty avian growled and looked around for more knights to defeat.

And got blasted from the side by a powerful burst of fire. "**EXHAUST FLAME!**"

Lugia cried out in pain as the dark fire badly burnt his white down, driving him across the room and smashing through several DarkKnightmon before slamming into the wall, cracking it. "Ugh...!"

"Lugia!" Articuno called out before her attention was distracted by more DarkKnightmon.

Lugia blinked. "What... attacked me...?"

"**GRAAHHH!**" Cried BlackGrowlmon, freshly Digivolved, as he charged at the dazed Lugia. One his arm blades was drawn out and crackling with red energy. "**PLASMA BLADE!**"

Just before he could bring his blade down on Lugia's neck, the legendary bird's head shot up and fired an Aeroblast at point-blank range into BlackGrowlmon's chest, sending the evil dinosaur flying across the room, rebounding off a wall and crashing to the ground, destroying several of his own troops under his weight.

BlackGrowlmon groaned as his data fizzled and destabilized as he de-digivolved back to BlackGuilmon, lying prostrate on the ground in pain. "Ohhh... that hurts..."

"If that's bad, wait until you get this!" Lugia said.

A vast shadow loomed over BlackGuilmon. The dark reptile looked up to see Lugia hovering in the air, charging a fatal Hyper Beam in his mouth. "And now, your evil will come to an end, villain! **SAYANORA!**" He roared.

BlackGuilmon closed his eyes in anticipation of his death, his only two regrets that he hadn't been able to kill his heroic twin or that idiot SkullSatamon... at least there are upsides, he'd finally get out of this crazy world he's been suffering ever since he lost to Gallantmon Shining Mode...

Before Lugia could unleash his beam of death on BlackGuilmon...

(**CRASH!**)

In the other room, Zapdos started to have nightmares and fired rapid Zap Cannons in order to scare away his dream enemies... Lair Biyomon hid behind a electric-proof sofa for cover.

And it was that misfired Zap Cannon from Zapdos which dislodged a huge piece of the ceiling that fell on Lugia's head, shattering and causing the legendary to collapse to the ground, completely knocked out.

BlackGuilmon stared in disbelief, and then offered up a quick prayer to the powers of darkness. "Thank you..." He whispered before another piece of rubble fell and crushed him. "_I was just thanking you..._" Said a voice from underneath the ruins.

SkullSatamon walked over to the rubble. "Hey, BlackGuilmon... what are you doing...?"

"_Playing hide and seek... **WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?**_" BlackGuilmon snapped from underneath the rubble.

"Playing hide and seek?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "_Very good... you found me... **GET ME OUT OF HERE!**_"

Moltres and Articuno were still fighting the DarkKnightmon, not learning the fate of their fallen friend. SkullSatamon picked up Lugia's tail and dragged him along. "Shall we go, sir?"

"Yes..." Said a flat BlackGuilmon, walking beside SkullSatamon. "And as soon as we get back, give me some air..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "OK!"

Moments later, Articuno destroyed another DarkKnightmon and sighed. "That's the last of 'em..."

Moltres landed on a ledge and smiled. "Good work... look at this mess... Zhuqiaomon is gonna go insane!"

"It wasn't our fault..." Articuno muttered. She sighed. "Wonder what they wanted Lugia for..."

Moltres blinked. "Good question... speaking of Lugia... Lugia, you owe me an apology for nearly crushing us with that DarkKnightmon! Lugia!"

Articuno glanced around. "Guess he's exhausted... we did fight tons and tons of those weird knights for a while..."

Moltres slowly looked around. "Maybe... but I'm worried..." He blinked. "BlackGuilmon and SkullSatamon!"

"I wonder where those two went..." Articuno muttered.

Moltres flew down and landed near Articuno. "I'll go and look for 'em... you try and find Lugia!"

Articuno nodded. "OK... It's a shame though... poor Takato Matsuki..."

Moltres sighed. "I know... that human and his friend thought they destroyed BlackGuilmon... turns out that jerk survived. Question is, how...? No one could have survived that explosion... **NO ONE!**"

Articuno looked around. "It's gonna be a long night when both Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon come back... let's start searching for Lugia, BlackGuilmon and SkullSatamon right away!"

"All right! Excuse me..." Moltres muttered as he flapped away.

Lair Biyomon came out, dragging the still-hypnotized Zapdos behind her. "Oh no... look at this place..."

"Yeah... sorry..." Articuno said. "Is he still hypnotized?"

Lair Biyomon nodded. "Yeah... and he had nightmares... started firing these strange electric orbs all over the place..."

"That was Zap Cannon, Zapdos' strongest attack..." Articuno said.

Lair Biyomon sighed. "No kidding... it blew out a piece of the ceiling and fell on top of your friend..."

"Which one?" Articuno asked.

"The white bird..." Lair Biyomon said.

Articuno gasped. "Lugia!" She flapped away. "Wake Zapdos up!"

"With what?" Lair Biyomon asked. "We've ran out of popcorn!"

"Oh, that's just great!" Articuno sighed. "Try anything! I'll be right back!" She flew away and found Moltres near the large, main doors. "Moltres! Lugia's down! He's been hit by a piece of the ceiling because Zapdos had a nightmare! We gotta find him quickly, he could be trapped under this rubble somewhere!"

Moltres stared outside. "Did he...? That explains it..."

"Explains what?" Articuno asked.

"Don't bother searching for Lugia. He's gone." Moltres glanced at Articuno. "And I know where BlackGuilmon and SkullSatamon went... they left the Lair..." He looked outside again. "Look at the sand outside, it looks like someone was dragging a large object across..."

Articuno stared outside before she glanced at Moltres with a worried look in her eyes. "You don't mean..."

Moltres nodded. "Yes... they got him... they got Lugia..."

"Should we go and help him?" Articuno asked.

"I don't know when Lugia was knocked out and taken away... so, I don't know how far they got with Lugia..." Moltres said. "Plus, I can see more DarkKnightmon over there. The moment we fly in the direction they went, those knights will be firing attacks at us and either knocking us down or driving us back to the Lair..."

Articuno bowed her head. "What's going to happen to Lugia...?"

Moltres shook his head. "I don't know... let's just hope he'll be okay..."

0000000000000000000000000000

Ever since Lucemon decided to try and fix the mess that BlackGuilmon caused by his failures, Ritter the DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode was stationed at Lucemon's main base hidden somewhere in Zhuqiaomon's area.

Ritter was standing at the main console, watching the battle between MetalDevidramon and Saya against Samuridramon and Galaxiadramon. He narrowed his eyes. "Hmm... what do we have here...?"

_"Please! Listen to me!" Samuridramon cried out, slashing another Dark Burning Attack away. "You don't know what Lucemon will do to you once he has no use for you! We can help you!"_

_Saya snarled as she held up her staff, creating a bigger dark ball of energy. "Silence! You're the enemy of Lord Lucemon and you shall be **DESTROYED! ULTIMATE BURNING BLAST!**"_

_"**NO!**" Samuridramon yelled out, throwing some shruikens from her hand. "**SHURIKEN FURY!**"_

_The shurikens crashed against the black ball of energy, causing an explosion. While Samuridramon shielded her face from the blast, Saya flew through the smoke and slammed her staff into the dragon's stomach. "Perish... you must... perish!"_

_Samuridramon coughed. "What has... Lucemon done...?"_

Ritter chuckled. "She won't attack because she knows who the Dark Magician Girl really is... and to a Digimon like her, it's dishonourable to attack a human who has no control over her actions... Is this what Lucemon and BlackGuilmon had in mind when she was found...?"

_"**STARLIGHT PUNCH!**"_

_"**ARGH! ENOUGH! I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS...!**"_

Ritter turned his attention to another monitor where Galaxiadramon had landed another successful hit upon MetalDevidramon. The knight shook his head. "MetalDevidramon, one of the few Ultimate-level Digimon with the power of Mega on his side... and yet, it seems he still has to recover from that fight against Leomon and Lowemon last Saturday..."

_Galaxiadramon created an orb containing what looked like outer space in it and hurled it at MetalDevidramon. "**GALAXY RAGE...!**"_

_"What...? **ARGH!**" MetalDevidramon screamed as the orb exploded against him.. "You jerk..."_

Ritter sighed. "With a strength of a Mega, MetalDevidramon only has power on his side. Galaxiadramon, on the other hand, has speed. His speed doesn't match Imperialdramon Dragon Mode's, but he's much faster than SkullSatamon... well, not **OUR** SkullSatamon, of course..." He chuckled. "He only goes fast when he sees a burger van passing by..."

_"**INFINITY DRAGON!**" Galaxiadramon shouted out, creating two balls of light energy in his hands before fusing them into one and throwing it at MetalDevidramon._

_MetalDevidramon hissed in pain as the light ball crashed against his chest. "I can't take much more of this..."_

Ritter sighed. "The fool... looks like I'll have to get him some help..." He glanced at the controls. "Even though neither WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MegaKabuterimon or MagnaAngemon are with the battle, he still has the strength of a normal Mega. Which is enough for him to overcome Galaxiadramon's power." He pressed a button. "There... transported him to Baihumon's realm near the battlefield... he better get that fool out there in time..."

0000000000000000000000000000

"**DARK BURNING ATTACK!**" Saya yelled out, throwing another ball of dark energy at Samuridramon.

Samuridramon ducked and sighed. "This is impossible... I can't hurt a human..."

"Having problems?" Galaxiadramon asked, flying up to his comrade. "Seems you're getting bested by a human..."

Samuridramon slowly nodded. "Yes... Lucemon has created a victim and an attacker in one... I can't hurt her..." She glanced at Galaxiadramon. "How are you doing?"

Galaxiadramon raised his fist, sparkling in a starry aura. "Watch..." He threw his fist into MetalDevidramon's chest, zipping down before Samuridramon could blink. "**STARLIGHT PUNCH!**"

"**ARGH!**" MetalDevidramon screeched. "**ENOUGH!**"

Samuridramon chuckled. "I see you're doing very well..." She blinked as the area suddenly went a bit dark. "Hey... who turned out the lights...?"

Galaxiadramon tapped his visor, which glowed and used it to scan the area. "Samuridramon! We've got company!"

"Really? He must be big..." Samuridramon muttered.

"**VERY!**" Galaxiadramon countered. "This one is a Mega!"

Samuridramon's eyes widened. "A Mega...? This is bad..."

"**VERY... HEAT VIPER!**" Came a deep, booming voice. Seconds later, a blast of green energy went past Samuridramon and Galaxiadramon, pushing them back from the shockwave. "**GOT YOU...**"

MetalDevidramon groaned as he got up. "That's..."

"Current ally and secret weapon of Lord Lucemon and BlackGuilmon..." Said Saya, robotically. "UmbraDevimon..."

Elementdramon gasped. "UmbraDevimon? **THAT'S** him?"

Galaxiadramon nodded as the massive black/white form of Kimeramon with Devimon's head hovered down. "Yes... we better be careful... although my speed is fast, his Heat Viper can still harm me with those heat waves!"

UmbraDevimon glanced at MetalDevidramon. "**YOU'RE HURT...**"

MetalDevidramon snarled. "Thanks for pointing that out..."

UmbraDevidramon looked at Saya. "**SERVANT, LISTEN CAREFULLY! TAKE METALDEVIDRAMON BACK TO THE BASE SO RITTER CAN REPAIR HIM! HE HAS YET TO BE FULLY RECOVERED!**"

Saya nodded. "Right away..." She hovered over to MetalDevidramon and raised her staff into the air. "Teleporting... now..." And with that, they vanished.

"They're gone!" Samuridramon asked.

Galaxiadramon snarled. "He isn't..."

UmbraDevimon laughed. "**YOU FOOLS ARE DOOMED! I'LL CRUSH YOU LIKE INSECTS!**"

"Gee... can't a bad guy come up with better lines?" Samuridramon muttered, rubbing the back of her head. "I mean, that's so cliche..."

Galaxiadramon smirked. "Well, he is a toy of Lucemon..."

"**TAKE THAT BACK!**" UmbraDevimon roared.

Samuridramon flexed her arms. "You're a Mega, I know... however, that doesn't mean we'll back down from you!" She grinned. "Especially since we have a Mega on our side..."

"**YOU DO?**" UmbraDevimon asked.

"We do...?" Galaxiadramon asked.

Samuridramon smiled. "We do... **ME!**"

"You can Digivolve?" Galaxiadramon gasped.

Samuridramon nodded. "Yes... watch this..." She brought her samuari sword out, crossed her arms over her chest and started to glow green. "_Samuridramon Mega-Digivolve to..._"

As she glowed green, Samuridramon's entire body changed shape. She gained the appearance of a translucent, light blue-skinned warrior. A fuku skirt adorned her waist. Dark blue boots covered her feet with three fin-like protrusions on the side ankles. A golden orb glowed on her upper chest with blue wings protruding around the collar. Her face was covered with a red mask on the upper part with long, white hair that stretched down her back. A pair of light green halo-like rings wrapped around her wrists and shoulders. A pair of longer rings criss-crossed around her waist in a figure-eight shape. Her draconian face was hidden under the red mask and a long tail stuck out of her back. A pair of white wings flapped behind her back as her samuari sword changed into a crossbow.

" **_ELEMENTDRAMON...!_**"

UmbraDevimon blinked. "**ELEMENT... DRAMON...?**"

Galaxiadramon grinned. "Sweet!"

000_**DIGIMON**_ **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Elementdramon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

_TYPE:_ _Vaccine_

_Mystic Dragon Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Maximum Shot, Elemental Arrow_

_Digivolved form of Samuridramon. A skilled archer, her Elemental Arrow allows her to fuse her arrow with one of the eight elements that whirl around her... Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Ice, Thunder, Light and Darkness._

000000000000000000000000

Elementdramon cocked her crossbow, her white wings started to glow red. "Let me start off with my Elemental Arrow! I call upon the powers of fire..." She pointed her crossbow at UmbraDevimon's black Airdramon wing and fired. "**ARROW OF EFREET!**"

UmbraDevimon roared as the arrow struck his wing, making a burnt hole. He hissed. "**YOU...**" He opened his mouth and fired a blast of green energy. "**HEAT VIPER!**"

"Look out!" Galaxiadramon called out, moving off to one side.

Elementdramon gasped as flew down, ducking from the blast, but cringed as her skin and suit started to smoulder from the heat waves. "Can't let my guard down..."

"**YOU'LL DIE!**" UmbraDevimon hissed, opening his mouth to unleash another blast.

Elementdramon cocked her crossbow again, her white wings glowing dark blue this time. "I can't miss this one..." The tip of the arrow started to glow dark blue. "**ARROW OF UNDINE!**"

"**HEAT VIP... ARGH!**" UmbraDevimon coughed as the blue arrow went down his throat. He started coughing. "**MY... THAT... HURTS... THAT REALLY HURTS!**"

Elementdramon grinned. "Wasn't that the point... literally?" Her wings started to glow bright. "Heartless creature of darkness, begone from the Light! **ARROW OF LUNA!**"

UmbraDevimon gasped. "**OH, NO YOU DON'T!**" He threw his right Devimon claw at Elementdramon, unleashing a blast of white energy at her. "**HAND OF FATE!**"

"What did you say...?" Elementdramon gasped before she was struck by the attack. "Argh! Hand of Fate? Hand of Fate? That's Angemon's attack! And he fired it from Devimon's claws!"

Galaxiadramon frowned. "Remember, he has Angemon's wings... so those wings must have given him Angemon's attacks! Unlike Kimeramon, UmbraDevimon has the ability to use the attacks of the Digimon that he's created from! He could use Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster, Devimon's Touch of Evil, Garurumon's Howling Blaster... the whole lot!"

Elementdramon rubbed her cheek. "That's just great... I'm facing a whole pack of evil Digimon!"

"Don't worry... we're going to win!" Galaxiadramon said, smiling. "Count on it!"

Elementdramon looked confused at first, but she smiled. "Yes! Of course! I understand!"

UmbraDevimon chuckled. "**FOOLS! EVEN IF YOU'VE DIGIVOLVED, YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME! I SHALL MAKE SURE YOU PERISH FOR GOOD!**"

"_UmbraDevimon, stop!_"

UmbraDevimon gasped. "_**R...RITTER...?**_"

"_You must return to base now!_" Ritter said within UmbraDevimon's mind. "_They have you on the run!_"

UmbraDevimon laughed. "**_YOU'RE KIDDING, AREN'T YOU? I'LL THROW EVERY ATTACK THAT I KNOW AT THEM, DESTROYING THEM AND PLEASING LORD LUCEMON BY RIDDING THE WORLD OF TWO PESTS!_**"

"_You don't understand, you idiot! Remember your wing?_" Ritter asked.

Confused, UmbraDevimon glanced at the Airdramon wing which Elementdramon had shot at and gasped. His wing was burned so much, its bones were showing. "**OH MY...**"

"_Elementdramon can summon one of the eight elements of the Digital World, except Wood and Metal. Then, she'll bring the power of the element to its highest point where it can do incredible damage to her target!_" Ritter explained. "_If you hadn't countered Elementdramon when she was going to attack you with the element of Light, you'd be spending a lot of time recovering from your injuries... much longer than MetalDevidramon. Return... **NOW!**_"

UmbraDevimon hissed. "**ELEMENTDRAMON! GALAXIADRAMON! THIS BATTLE ISN'T OVER YET! NEXT TIME WE MEET, I'LL DEVOUR YOUR CARCASS!**"

"Hold it!" Elementdramon called out, raising her crossbow. "I haven't finished yet... **ARROW OF LUNA!**"

UmbraDevimon slowly chuckled. "**OH YEAH...? WELL, I HAVE... SAYANORA!**" A blinding flash and the massive Digimon was gone.

Elementdramon gasped. "What...?"

Galaxiadramon tapped his visor. "A transporter... must have been built into his body..."

Elementdramon snarled. "I didn't want to win like this..."

"I know... however, we must join Imperialdramon at Baihumon's lair!" Galaxiadramon said.

Elementdramon nodded. "OK... Let's go!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Ritter sat at his chair, nodding at the screen. "Yes... without the increase in strength, UmbraDevimon's powers aren't enough... I wasn't expecting Samuridramon to Mega Digivolve..."

"Ritter-sama..." Came Saya's voice as she walked into the room. "I have taken MetalDevidramon into the repair chamber. Anything you'd like me to do now...?"

Ritter nodded. "Yes... contact LadyDevimon and tell her what you've done..."

"I tried to, sir... but I keep seeing an orange ogre, speaking to me as if he was taking an order..." Saya said.

Ritter looked confused. "An orange ogre?"

A speaker started to crackle and MetalDevidramon's voice was heard. "_She means Fugamon, the orange version of Ogremon. He's a new recruit that joined BlackGuilmon's group yesterday._"

"Let me guess..." Ritter muttered. "A complete idiot?"

"_**BINGO!**_" MetalDevidramon said.

"How did you know what we're talking about?" Ritter asked.

MetalDevidramon chuckled. "_Saya set up the two-way speakers before she left me to report to you... after all, I need to talk to someone while I'm getting my body probed!_"

Ritter shook his head. "Saya, go into the training area and make your moves stronger!"

Saya bowed. "Yes, Ritter..." She turned and walked out.

"_Training area, huh? Guess that explains why she's gotten stronger after her debut apperance on Saturday when AlForceVeedramon kicked Cannondramon's butt!_" MetalDevidramon said.

Ritter nodded. "Yes... and by training her attacks and spells, she has become even stronger. However, she has yet to reclaim what has lost to her... her free will..."

"_Blah, blah, blah... dramatic speeches... blah, blah, blah..._" MetalDevidramon muttered. "_What's next? Why not say a quote from Kingdom Hearts while you're at it?_"

Ritter rolled his eyes. "I'm going to contact LadyDevimon and tell her of the battle..." He pressed a button. "LadyDevimon, can you hear me?"

"_Hello? Is that the Italian Take-Away?_" Came a dopey voice.

Ritter sweatdropped. "Italian Take-Away? What's that?"

"_People who take away my food, isn't that how it goes?_" Asked the same dopey voice.

"You've really got poor English speeches..." Ritter muttered.

MetalDevidramon laughed. "_Looks who's talking!_"

Narrowing his eyes, Ritter sighed. "Who am I speaking to?"

"_SkullSatamon's little brother, Fugamon!_" Said the dopey voice.

Silence...

"_I forgot to mention that, didn't I?_" MetalDevidramon asked.

"Yes... you did..." Ritter muttered.

MetalDevidramon snickered. "_Don't worry... he's not his brother by birth... SkullSatamon adopted Fugamon as his little brother._"

Ritter sighed. "Doesn't make any difference whatsoever... SkullSatamon has an idiot brother making it twice as insane around here. What does Lord Lucemon think about this?"

"_He likes it!_" Fugamon said. "_In fact, he had me and SkullSatamon become BlackGuilmon's roommates!_"

Ritter looked impressed. "Lord Lucemon sure doesn't show any mercy to anyone who fails him!"

"_Anyway... erm, some noodles and sushi please?_" Fugamon asked.

Ritter blinked. "What?"

"_If you're not an Italian Take-Away, maybe you're a Japanese Take-Away?_" Fugamon asked.

Ritter sweatdropped. "You really are SkullSatamon's brother..." He glanced at a button. "Goodbye..."

"_**WAIT!** What about some gohan?_" Fugamon asked.

"_Why does he want Goku's son for?_" MetalDevidramon asked.

Ritter sighed and pressed the button to switch the communicator off. "Goodbye again..."

MetalDevidramon snickered. "_That went well... guess you're gonna bore me with your dramatic speeches again, huh? Try something new... Kingdom Hearts, Power Rangers, Lion King, the lot!_"

Ritter pressed a button. "No, I'll do this..."

"_Hey! Why do you have a drill between my le..._" MetalDevidramon gulped. "_Oh, nuts..._"

"**LITTERALLY!**" Ritter said, chuckling.

"_Can't we... talk about this...?_" MetalDevidramon asked.

Ritter stroked his chin. "Should we? After all, I might '_bore_' you with my dramatic speeches..."

"_Guess I should have common sense built into me as well..._" MetalDevidramon muttered.

"Have anything else to say?" Ritter asked.

"_Nope... I'll be quiet and get healed up!_" MetalDevidramon said.

Ritter chuckled. "That's the most sensible thing you've said all day..."

000000000000000000000

At Ebonwumon's realm...

Zhuqiaomon laughed. "Thank you, Lucemon... thank you so much... thank you!"

"_Zhuqiaomon..._" Armeddramon whispered in shock.

"Anything else you'd like me to do?" Zhuqiaomon asked, chuckling.

Lucemon snarled as he got to his feet. "You'll regret this, Zhuqiaomon..."

When Zhuqiaomon launched his attack, everyone thought he was attacking the three Dra-Warriors... however, he actually attacked Lucemon and caught him in the blast of fire. This shocked everyone as they thought Zhuqiaomon had actually decided to join Lucemon's side.

Well, only one didn't notice what had happened...

The Irish-headed Ebonwumon stared at the axe that landed in front of him with fear in his eyes. "Oh no... oh no! Stay away! Stay away!"

The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon sweatdropped. "You're speaking to that thing as if it were a Digimon... what do you think it's going to do? Grow legs, arms and scary-looking teeth before deciding to chop our trees off?"

"**NO! THE HORROR!**" Cried the Irish-headed Ebonwumon.

"Why can't I have a body of my own...?" The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon muttered.

Zhuqiaomon chuckled. "Lucemon... the moment that the Sovereigns and I learned that you'd returned to the realm of living, we knew that you'd come after me... because of my history with the humans. So, I made a promise to everyone that I wouldn't fall for your mind games, Lucemon!"

"You made a promise?" The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon asked. "I can't remember that..."

Zhuqiaomon sighed. "You're getting old, friend..."

The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon nodded. "Point... not only am I getting old, I'm also getting annoyed... **WILL YOU SHUT UP?**"

"But the axe..." The Irish-headed Ebonwumon sobbed.

Lucemon coughed. "So... the reason you pretended to side with me was so I'd let my guard down...?"

"Correct!" Zhuqiaomon said. "Dra-Warriors, attack him now before he recovers!"

"Right away, Zhuqiaomon-sama!" Ninjadramon said as he threw his twin-bladed staff into the air. The blades began charging up with mystical energy. When it landed back into the Mystic Dragon Digimon's hands, Ninjadramon slashed with one of the blades before using the other blade to create a double golden shockwave. "**NINJA DRACHE-CHAOS!**"

Herodramon brought his sword out, charged the blade up with energy and slashed it through the air. "**TIME DRAGON SLASH!**"

Armeddramon raised his arms up, the five spikes on his gauntlets charging up with energy. "Hey, loser! Take a taste of this! **BESERKER FURY!**" He unleashed spike-shaped energy towards Lucemon.

Lucemon hissed as three attacks flew towards him. "This is not..." He grinned. "Well... guess I overstayed my welcome..." leapt up, dodging the attacks. "I'll take my leave now... sayanora..."

"Leave? Whatever for?" Zhuqiaomon asked. "Come back here, you coward!"

Lucemon chuckled. "I don't think so... Zhuqiaomon, listen to me and listen very carefully. You'll regret not siding with me... as you'll die with all the other pitiful fools who stand in my way!"

Herodramon scoffed. "What are you talking about, Lucemon? You're the one who's losing! Remember Gallantmon Shining Mode?"

Lucemon grinned. "He's a problem that'll be easily solved... you'll see... bye..." He snapped his fingers and vanished. "Goodbye..."

Armeddramon looked confused. "Erm... can anyone clear this one for me? Takato Matsuki and Guilmon are currentily in possession of the Dragon Saber, an ancient weapon created for them by Lord Granasmon and Huanglongmon... When used, Gallantmon can Mode Change from Crimson Mode to the ultra-powerful Shining Mode. Gallantmon Shining Mode is known as the Messenger of Granasmon..."

"**SECRET** Messenger of Granasmon..." Herodramon said. "But, you're right... why isn't Lucemon scared that he's going to be the next target of a powerful Royal Knight...?"

Ninjadramon turned to Zhuqiaomon and went down on his left leg.. "My lord, what are your thoughts...?"

Zhuqiaomon sighed. "I have no clue... I'm confused by whatever Lucemon is planning..."

"I'm confused about **HIM!**" The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon said.

The Irish-headed Ebonwumon sobbed. "**THE AXE! THE AXE! KILL THE AXE!**"

The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon glanced around. "Any Digimon with fire-based attacks around here...?"

Armeddramon stepped forward. "I have, Ebonwumon-sama... er... Ireland or Scotland... whatever..."

"Ah, excellent!" The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon said.

Armeddramon glanced at the axe. "I'll burn the axe away..."

"Axe? What makes you think I want you to burn the axe away?" The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon asked. "Burn the idiot beside me! Burn the forest on his back!** JUST MAKE HIM SHUT UP...!**"

Armeddramon yelped in shock, leaping up and down, causing the ground to shake. "Yes, sir! Yes, sir! Three bags full, sir..." He blinked. "Dunno where that came from..."

Herodramon sighed. "Looks like Armeddramon has the Earthquake attack..."

"Wonder if he'll learn the Diet-Quake attack..." Ninjadramon muttered.

Armeddramon facefaulted, causing the earth to shake again. "**WATCH IT!**"

The Irish-headed Ebonwumon glanced up. "The ground's shaking again! Do you know what that means?"

"An... earthquake...?" Herodramon asked.

The Irish-headed Ebonwumon shook his head. "No... get a huge tub of milk and place it in the middle of the valley and let the ground shake! Then, we can all have milkshake!"

"Ay... been a long while since we last had that..." The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon muttered. "Although, it gave you nightmares... you dreamt of lumberjacks chasing us with their axes..."

Ninjadramon, Herodramon and Armeddramon sweatdropped. Zhuqiaomon chuckled. "Glad to see my dear old friend hasn't changed from Lucemon's horrifying attack..." The Dra-Warriors facefaulted around him, ground shaking again because of Armeddramon.

Armeddramon walked over to the axe, firing flames from his mouth. "**INFERNAL HURL!**"

As the axe burst into data, the Irish-headed Ebonwumon looked sick. "Urgh... vomit..."

Armeddramon sweatdropped. "Glad to be of service, Ebonwumon-sama..."

"All right, we better head back to Gennai's place!" Ninjadramon said. "We have to tell him what has happened here and maybe he can figure out what Lucemon was planning."

Herodramon nodded. "I agree!"

Zhuqiaomon glanced around. "I'll stay here with Ebonwumon for a while to give him comfort..."

"Which one...? The tree-loving sobbing nutcase or the suffering... head?" Armeddramon asked.

"**BOTH!**" Zhuqiaomon grumbled.

"Whatever for?" Both heads of Ebonwumon asked.

Ninjadramon smiled and saluted. "Good luck, Zhuqiaomon-sama..." He flapped his wings and flew off. "Come on, Dra-Warriors! Let's head back..."

"Meanwhile, no more chocolate for you, Armeddramon!" Herodramon said, chuckling.

Armeddramon looked annoyed. "Hey! I can lose weight the moment I turn back into Flamedramon!"

Herodramon grinned. "Now that you say that, looking like Armeddramon looks like a great improvement!"

"**HEY!WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? GET BACK HERE!**" Armeddramon yelled out.

Ninjadramon chuckled. "This is fun..."

Zhuqiaomon watched them leave before shaking his head. "Lucemon... what are you planning, you monster...?"

0000000000000000000000000000

LadyDevimon stepped into the tent where SkullSatamon, ShadowGrumblemon and Cannontoisemon were. "Lucemon-sama has returned... using the psychic device Madoudramon created was amazing. He got the message that BlackGuilmon came back with Lugia!"

Canntoisemon smirked. "A stroke of genius... do you know that that means...?"

"I know... it's estranged, right?" SkullSatamon asked.

Everyone stared at SkullSatamon. ShadowGrumblemon shook his head. "I'm going to regret asking this question, but what did you mean when you said... estranged?"

SkullSatamon picked up a small calander. "It's my new Word-Of-The-Day Calendar... today is estranged."

"And what does it mean?" LadyDevimon asked.

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "Dunno... forgot to put down the explantions..."

"Figures..." Canntoisemon muttered.

"Well, don't worry. Tomorrow's word will be wonderful!" SkullSatamon said, grinning.

ShadowGrumblemon rolled his eyes. "I know of a word, but it isn't wonderful towards you..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "Aww... you're a good friend too..."

LadyDevimon shook her head. "So, what's tomorrow word?"

SkullSatamon tore off a page. "Tomorrow's word is... estranged. Hey..."

"Looks like he fell for a trick..." Canntoisemon said.

"This **IS** SkullSatamon you're talking about!" ShadowGrumblemon replied.

LadyDevimon shook her head. "Right... where's Lugia?"

Canntoisemon smiled. "In one of the tents..."

LadyDevimon nodded. "Good..." She blinked. "Hold on a second..."

Canntoisemon chuckled. "Knew you were gonna react to that..."

"Isn't Lugia** BIG?**" LadyDevimon asked. "How the hell did you fit a massive bird like Lugia into a tent?"

SkullSatamon smiled. "They used one of **MY** tents!"

"Next question!" LadyDevimon hissed to herself.

"Lugia won't wake up... we've placed a Dark Ring around his neck in order to hold back his mind and free will..." ShadowGrumblemon said. "After all, Lugia may have been knocked out by a piece of the roof, but even he can't stay out cold forever."

LadyDevimon nodded. "Good... speaking of roof, how is BlackGuilmon?"

SkullSatamon smiled. "In one of the tents... MarineDevimon is busy pumping into him."

"Pumping **AIR! AIR! AIR!**" Canntoisemon said.

LadyDevimon shook her head. "At least he's okay... do you know what it would mean if he was killed?"

"We would be estranged?" SkullSatamon asked.

LadyDevimon slapped her head. "Yes... estranged... yes..." She muttered to herself. "He's getting worse..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "Anyway... at least we got the Keyblade!"

ShadowGrumblemon glared at him. "Finder... Finder... **FINDER!**"

"You said something?" SkullSatamon asked.

"Estranged..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered.

Canntoisemon rolled his eyes. "Forget estranged... try strangled!"

LadyDevimon rubbed her hands. "OK... where's Dark Fox?"

"In her tent, screaming her head off in fury..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered. "I left some nappies and a baby's bottle for her when she calms down..."

LadyDevimon snickered. "Very good... now, I'm going to contact Madoudramon and tell him that the mission has been completed and Lugia has been captured. And when BlackGuilmon has recovered, the device that once located where the seven pieces ofValmarmon were will now become the Keyfinder!"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Well, he can't start on it tomorrow. It's an estranged day! He can't do work on a estranged day! He has to wait for the day after tomorrow!"

"All right... what's the word for the day after tomorrow...?" Canntoisemon asked.

SkullSatamon tore off another page. "That would be... estranged... **HEY!**" He fumed. "That's it... I need to send an e-mail to the e-mail adress with somebody beat him up?" LadyDevimon asked as she walked out of the tent.

"OK!" Both Canntoisemon and ShadowGrumblemon said, picking up mallets out of nowhere.

SkullSatamon smiled. "Oooh... this looks fun..."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Imperialdramon cried out in pain as he crashed into the wall from being struck in the chest by Infer Valmarmon's fist. "Boy... you're... strong..."

Infer Valmarmon chuckled. "I've taken the form of one of the two greatest and most powerful Digimon to ever exist! Of course I'm strong! You don't stand a chance against me!"

Imperialdramon got up, narrowing his eyes. "I can't stand up to Valmarmon, no... However, I can stand up to this faker! You're a EnferKerberosmon, using the data of the fallen God's original body... I will defeat you!"

Gryphonmon snarled. "Imperialdramon, please! Let us help you!"

Imperialdramon shook his head. "No... I can beat him... I can!"

Madoudramon Titan Mode watched all of this, nodding. "He is strong... and noble... Indeed, he has honour and is willing to fight on no matter what... a true warrior in my opinion..."

Imperialdramon glared at Infer Valmarmon, gasping for air. "I must figure out how to beat him... Of course!"

"I'll prove to you how powerful this God really is!" Infer Valmarmon said, driving his fist into Imperialdramon's chest. "If this works, then I shall name this the **FIST OF DEATH!**"

Using quick reflexes, Imperialdramon caught the fist and chuckled. "Sorry... no Fist of Death here..." He whirled around, pulled Infer Valmarmon over his should and threw him onto the floor. "Got you!"

Infer Valmarmon snarled. "You'll regret this!"

"I have to use my ultimate attack now or this will take forever..." Imperialdramon whispered to himself. His dragon-shaped chest opened up to reveal an orb-like cannon which fired a tremendous blast of energy. "**GIGA CRUSHER!**"

Like the name suggested, Infer Valmarmon was crushed by Imperialdramon's ultimate attack. He screamed in pain as the cannon's fire engulfed him. "**NNNOOO...!**" He groaned and reverted back into EnferKerberosmon. He coughed. "Why...? Why...? I was Valmarmon... the legendary Demon God of the Digital World... how could I been beaten like this...?"

"Remember... the moment you become the evil Digimon, half of the strength of the original will be gone..." Imperialdramon said. "If I fought the real Valmarmon, well..."

EnferKerberosmon snarled. "Great... what can get worse than this...?"

Baihumon crawled out of the hole and growled. "I can think of one thing..."

EnferKerberosmon sweatdropped. "Oh... hell..."

"**COME BACK HERE!**" Baihumon yelled out, chasing the terrified EnferKerberosmon around the room. "**STOMP ON ME, WILL YA? I'M GONNA STOMP YOU INTO THE GROUND UNTIL YOU REACH NEW ZEALAND!**"

"**HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!**" EnferKerberosmon yelled out in fear.

Bokomon sweatdropped. "Something doesn't seem right...?"

Neemon scratched his head. "Usually, it's the dog that chases the cat, right? Now, it's a huge white kitty chasing a small, three-headed dog..."

"Correct..." Bokomon muttered.

Madoudramon TM chuckled. "All right... it's now time to close the gates to Digital Hell..." He snapped his fingers and the fissure started to close.

"**FREEDOM!**" EnferKerberosmon said, leaping into the fissure before it closed.

"**HEY! COME BACK HERE!**" Baihumon said, trying to screech to a halt, but instead sliding towards a wall. He sweatdropped. "I need to work on my brakes..." And he smashed his head into the wall, groaning. "How... did I do...?"

Gryphonmon sweatdropped. "You need a helmet..."

"For Baihumon or for the wall?" Azulongmon asked.

Imperialdramon narrowed his eyes. "Madoudramon, how did you get Valmarmon's data in there?"

Madoudramon TM chuckled. "Where else would the data of the seven pieces of Valmarmon go as soon as Susanoomon destroyed them?"

"I see..." Imperialdramon muttered. "Maybe now you can explain to us why you didn't help your EnferKerberosmon buddies the moment they took on a Digimon form..."

"Isn't it obvious...? I have to stand still in order to keep the Digital Hell opened up..." Madoudramon TM said. "As much as I want to work with my allies, I have to keep the gate open or they'll never survive... Digital Hell is their own source of life. And because of this world, EnferKerberosmon becomes immortal!"

"I figured that they're immortal... they survived Baihumon's big foot..." Azulongmon muttered. "Lucky for us, he doesn't have a big mouth yet..."

Baihumon got up from the wall and shook his head. "Huh...?"

Imperialdramon narrowed his eyes. "All right, Madoudramon... shall we continue this fight...?"

Madoudramon TM took a step forward before he paused. He sighed. "No... I'm calling off this battle for now..."

"What...?" Gryphonmon gasped.

"My purpose has been fulfilled... next time we meet, it'll be a real fight!" Madoudramon TM said, slamming his weapon down on the ground. "So long..."

Imperialdramon's eyes widened. "Purpose fulfilled? Real fight...? You were just a distraction...?" He rushed forward. "**STOP! I HAVE MORE QUESTIONS!**"

Madoudramon TM chuckled as he sank into the ground. "The next time I attack, try asking then..." And he was gone...

Neemon scratched his head. "Can somebody answer this question...?"

Bokomon sighed. "It seems that this was just a distraction..."

"That wasn't the question..." Neemon said, pulling his pants. "Does this make me look fat...?"

Bokomon snarled. "You..." He stretched the back of Neemon's pants and let go, snapping it against the brainless bunny's rear. "Does that answer your question...?"

Neemon was groaning on the floor. "Painfully... yes..."

Baihumon stared at the ground where Madoudramon left. "Just like that...? Just like that...? He came in here with that black horse charging into Gryphonmon, making dramatic speeches, creating a huge version of himself, brought up horrible zombie Digimon and a legendary Demon God from Hell...and just like that, he's gone?!" He snarled. "What... a... **BLOODY**... pointless... battle... **ARGH!**"

"Pointless...? We saw you in action, my dear friend..." Azulongmon said, holding back his laughter. "That wasn't pointless at all... except, showing how brave you were against that zombie Myotismon..."

Imperialdramon nodded. "Stomping on that EnferKerberosmon twice..."

"**GETTING** stomped by that EnferKerberosmon when he was Valmarmon..." Gryphonmon added.

"And throwing your baby bottle at Azulongmon..." Neemon said.

Baihumon blushed. "Like I said... pointless battle...?"

"Imperialdramon-sama!" Came a voice. Imperialdramon whirled around to see Elementdramon and Galaxiadramon flying into the Lair. It was Elementdramon who was calling. "Imperialdramon-sama, we're here to help!"

Imperialdramon shook his head. "Forget it... Madoudramon left..."

"After a rather pointless battle..." Baihumon muttered.

Neemon shook his head. "No, no... it wasn't pointless... there was..."

"OK! OK!" Baihumon called out at the top of his voice. "How about semi-pointless battle...?"

"How about a little...?" Gryphonmon asked.

Galaxiadramon blinked. "How about about you explain to us what has happened? And where did that massive baby bottle come from...?"

Baihumon snarled. "Anyone answer that question and they'll get a one-way ticket to Digital Hell..."

Azulongmon chuckled. "All right, that's enough..." He glanced at the two Dra-Warriors. "Pardon me for saying this, but you're members of the Dra-Warriors, right?"

Elementdramon nodded. "Yes, I'm Elementdramon. I'm the Mega form of Samuridramon."

Galaxiadramon crossed his arms. "And I'm Galaxiadramon, the Ultimate DNA Digivolved form of Luzdramon and Panzerdramon!"

"I see... you Digivolved to become stronger, correct?" Imperialdramon asked. "I'm very impressed..." He glanced at Baihumon. "Baihumon-sama, this battle wasn't pointless... we got to see Madoudramon's hidden power, and what he's capable of when he changes into Titan Mode."

Gryphonmon nodded. "I agree... it's obvious he didn't use this against EmperorGreymon, because he never mentioned DarkPegasusmon being present in his battle."

Elementdramon chuckled. "Boy, we missed a lot, huh...?"

Baihumon blinked. "Gryphonmon, how did you figure that one out...?"

"You told me..." Gryphonmon muttered.

Baihumon sweatdropped. "Ah, good... just... checking..."

Imperialdramon snarled. "This attack was just a distraction... what was the real purpose...? What were they distracting us from? Was Lucemon's attack a distraction too...?"

"So many questions... so little time..." Azulongmon murmured. "After this, I'm confused as to what I should do now..."

Bokomon frowned. "Truthfully, Azulongmon came here to help Baihumon, correct?"

Imperialdramon nodded. "Yes... and Zhuqiaomon must have gone to help Ebonwumon because Lucemon was attacking him..." His eyes widened. "Of course!" He whirled at Azulongmon. "You and Zhuqiaomon were tricked!"

Azulongmon raised an eyebrow. "Why were we tricked...? Is it Lucemon's sick tricks or..." He gasped. "The Lair!"

"The Pear?" Neemon asked.

"**THE LAIR!**" Bokomon yelled out.

Gryphonmon was confused. "Why would they want to attack the Lair for...? Anything valuable there?"

"Only Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres and Lugia..." Azulongmon said. "The rest are spending some time in the Digital World..." He shook his head. "I must return to the Lair quickly!"

Imperialdramon closed his eyes. "I have a feeling we're too late..."

"What about the pear?" Neemon asked.

Bokomon facefaulted. "Moving on..."

(**SLAP!**)

00000000000000000000000000

A bright aura ofheavnly light shone over the site where the female Vulpix hybrid lay sprawled on the terrain. Slowly recollecting her thoughts, Velene was awakened by the whispers of some familiar voices, three of which she at once recalled from many years ago. She opened her eyes, vision blurry and unfocused at first, until she gained a better view of her surroundings. There were five mysterious shadows looming over her, two of which belonged to children and three were adults. Velene was visibly worried since the last person she ever made contact with before being converted into Dark Fox was Lucemon.

Velene remembered the same illusions that the Fallen Angel tyrant implemented to corrupt her mind. Those same hateful... venom-tounged... and uncaring souls she considered her family were still haunting her innocent mind.

"_No... not again! Not again!_" Velene whispered in fear.

"_Velene..._" Whispered an older female's voice.

Velene stirred. "That voice... it sounds... so familiar... yet... no... no... it's another trick..."

"Velene... it's time to wake up..." Said the same voice.

Velene's eyes widened. "M...Mother...?"

As Velene sat up carefully from the ground, she found herself surrounded by her family. On one side was a Ninetales hybrid couple and a smaller Vulpix child. Velene gasped as she caught sight of Anzu and Isono, Velene's beloved parents killed many years ago. The Vulpix child was Velene's twin sister, Telene.

Telene smiled. "Hey there, Velene. It's good to see you again, sis."

Jumping back in surprise, Velene gasped as if she had seen a pair of ghosts from her past, which...well...she had, sort of. However, they didn't seem like illusions created by Lucemon. "Wha...?"

"_Velene. You're not dreaming... we aren't illusions..._" A male's voice whispered.

Velene immediately responded to the familiar voice, turning around to see her Espeon husband, kneeling near her. "Espa...?"

Espa smiled and kissed Velene on her forehead. "It's me, Velene... do I feel like an illusion now?"

Velene was shocked and confused. "You... You're real... then, what about...?"

"Your family? They're no illusions, Velene... this is not a dream..." Espa said, smiling. "Lord Granasmon brought them back to life because you were in danger and so we came here to help you..."

Velene slowly nodded. "I see... then, explain to me why Telene looks like she's the same size she was when she died from that Deva attack long ago?"

Telene sweatdropped. "I need to eat more vitamins...?"

Velene shook her head. "That's Telene, all right..."

Espa chuckled. "I'm glad you're okay..."

"Thank you, I..." Velene gasped. "Wait... this isn't a dream...? Then, that means... **VULKO**! Where's Vulko?!"

Espa lowered his head and stepped aside to reveal Vulko. The child's face was twisted with fear and sadness. Velene was rather shocked by her son's behavior. Normally, he would be jumping into his mother's arms. However, this behavior was understandable since Velene as Dark Fox inflicted mental and physical pain on the helpless child. Almost ignoring her, Vulko turned his back, tears welling up in his eyes.

"_V...Vulko...?_" Velene whispered.

Vulko gritted his teeth as tears fell down his cheeks. "Are you mummy again...? Is that monster gone...?"

"Monster...?" Velene repeated before she gasped. "You mean... Dark Fox..."

Hearing that name, Vulko startedcrying. He had had enough of everything that had happened so far, even if he faced Dark Fox once or twice... He couldn't even look his own mother in his eyes. In his view, what were the chances of Velene turning into Dark Fox and harming him again? Velene knew that she couldn't do anything to stop her actions as Dark Fox. Lucemon had used her and bound her as a servant of his cause. Dark Fox was in complete control over Velene and had rendered her completely helpless to stop her.

Velene slowly shook her head. "Vulko... I'm sorry... the first time you saw Dark Fox... I'm sorry..."

Espa sighed. "It wasn't just the first attack, BlackAgumon told us that Dark Fox sent a message to Vulko about today's challenge... and that was before and after she used an image of you to attack him..."

Velene snarled. "That... That..." She shook her head and sighed. "She's still alive, isn't she...?"

"_I'm afraid so..._" Espa whispered.

Anzu sighed. "Velene, dear... Believe us when we say that we're real. We've been restored to reunite as a family again. We have been avenged and Yamidramon and the traitor Devas have been destroyed..."

Isono nodded. "Yes, please Velene. Believe us when we say this... What Lucemon did to you was unforgivable. He should never have used you to join his cause. We would never abandon our beloved daughter..." He growled. "I'll despise him forever..."

Velene nodded slowly, but she still feel a bit groggy and still didn't trust the presence of her family yet. "How do I know you're not lying...? How do I know this isn't another trick...? Lucemon is capable of creating life-like images...! I'm sorry, I've just had enough..."

Telene shook her head, smiling. "I'm glad you're still stubborn, sis..." She walked over to Velene. "OK, I understand that you've had enough emotional conflicts, but lemme ask you this question, sis... would images do this...?"

Telene reached out for Velene and hugged her sister. This was something Velene hadn't felt for so manyyears, and she was so stunned she instantly hugged Telene back. Isono and Anzu came over to join Telene to reunite with their loved one. Feeling the love and warmth from her family,Velene immediately gave up and went along with it. These three were no illusions and Velene felt their comfortable warmth washing away the uneasiness and doubt from her body. For the first time since marrying Espa and giving birth to Vulko, Velene felt truly, absolutely happy.

"_My child, we're back together once more..._" Anzu whispered. "_Now, there's only one thing you must do before we can be finally be a whole family once more..._"

Velene's ears perked up. "What's that...?"

Anzu smiled. "You must win back your son's trust. Vulko's hurting, both mentally and physically."

Velene gasped. "But, that was Dark Fox who..."

Espa nodded. "We know, but Vulko must be convinced... Otherwise, he will never look his mother in the eye again! Please, Velene… For the sake of our son before he grows up resenting his mother."

Velene turned her attention to her sobbing son and lets out a sigh. How was she going to tell her son that she was no longer Dark Fox and ask for forgiveness? If Velene didn't do this now, then her son would grow up to resent his mother.

Anzu placed her paw on Velene's shoulder. "Go on, my child..."

Isono nodded. "As his grandparents, we'd be happy to have him as our grandchild..."

Telene rolled her eyes. "He would remember us if it wasn't for that Witchmon sent by the Fugamon clan..."

Espa cringed. "Seeing Velene twisting her arms makes me wonder how long I've got..."

Telene raised an eyebrow. "How long till what...?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is... it'll be worst than what Velene did when I accidently dropped white paint on her... that get stuck to her fur for the next two months..." Espa muttered.

Isono sighed. "You're lucky... I accidently dropped pink paint on Anzu when both Telene and Velene were both 6..."

"How long did it got stuck to her fur...?" Espa asked.

Anzu narrowed her eyes. "A year..."

Telene sweatdropped. "Oh... that explains everything... I thought there was something wrong with my eyes..."

Velene giggled before she sighed. "OK... I'll do what I can..."

With that said, Velene sat up from her kneeling position and slowly made her way over to her sobbing son. Vulko felt her presence from behind and gasped. He jumps back in defense and held his arms over himself.

"Please, just... leave me... alone!" Vulko sobbed. "How do I know Dark Fox isn't still in there?"

Velene smiled a little. "Because that monster will never come back to harm you again, Vulko. We'll make sure of it... and I would never harm you..."

Vulko didn't stay anything. "..."

Velene frowned as she kneeled before Vulko. "Please, all I ask is your forgiveness. I couldn't control Dark Fox! She had power over all of my actions! She was the puppeteer who controlled me and did all those horrible things!"

Vulko narrowed his eyes. "Not only did you attack me, but Ash and his friends! And the Tamers!"

"All done by Dark Fox! I had no control over it..." Velene said. "Besides, I... I would never have hurt the friends of the Legendary Warriors. Warriors. They've done so many things to protect our world..." She closed her eyes. "I... I found the strength to hold Dark Fox back, to try and overcome her from within..."

Vulko blinked. "Like a battle of the minds...?"

Velene scratched her head. "Yes... there was a struggle within afterwards..." She smiled. "And because I annoyed Dark Fox so much, Lucemon decided to separate us from each other. Lucemon not only saved one of his own, he ultimately freed me..."

"What a doofus..." Telene muttered.

"Shh!" Anzu hissed.

Velene sighed. She didn't know what else to say except... "Vulko... that monster has been ultimately erased from me... for good. Please, you have to believe me when I say this!"

Vulko looked over his shoulder to make eye contact with his mother. Tears swelled up around the Vulpix hybrid's eyes. Vulko couldn't help but feel horrible for turning away and rejecting his own mother. There wasn't a trace of malice and dishonesty within Velene's soul.

Vulko stood up and slowly stepped forward. "Momma...? Is it really you...?"

Velene smiled. "Yes, Vulko... I swear to you, there's nothing or anyone that will ever separate us as a family again! Not Lucemon! Not Dark Fox! And not even Valmarmon himself can tear us apart!"

Vulko wiped his tears away and ran over to Velene. "You're back... you're finally back..." He leapt into her arms and felt the warmth comfort of Velene's arms. "Momma..."

"_Vulko... thank you..._" Velene whispered. She smiled as Espa came over, kneeling beside her and patting Vulko on the head. "_Thank you all for coming..._"

Vulko smiled before he noticed Isono, Anzu and Telene. "Momma...? Who are they...?"

Telene rolled her eyes, pretending to be hurt. "Oh, now he notices us..."

"Momma... there's someone that looks like you... but shorter..." Vulko added.

Telene facefaulted. "Is my height gonna be a running joke now?"

Anzu smiled. "Maybe... however, at least you have Lucario to chase around..."

Isono sighed. "That is if he recovers from a heart attack whenever Telene drools over him..."

Telene blushed. "Hey!"

Vulko giggled. "They're funny... yet, they feel kinda... familiar..."

"How do you mean...?" Espa asked.

"I have this strange feeling that I've met them before... but everytime I try and remember them, my head hurts..." Vulko said. "Momma, who are they?"

Velene smiled as she set Vulko on the ground, turning to face her once deceased family. Vulko was looking across to his grandparents for the first time since they had died long before he was even born. Well, they did came back to life thanks to Granasmon's jewels for a short time, but he forgot thanks to Witchmon's magic, causing him to forget, blah, blah, blah. Let's move on, shall we?

Velene smiled. "They're my family, Vulko... Your Grandpa Isono, your Grandma Anzu and your Aunt Telene..."

"M...My grandparents...?" Vulko whispered in shock. "Papa?"

Espa nodded. "Yes... Go on, Vulko... Go and introduce yourself to them..."

With a nod, Vulko walked over to the family he had always heard his mother speak kindly of. Looking to his grand parents and his Aunt Telene, he felt rather nervous. His throat was dry. He didn't know what to say especially since his grandparents and aunthave been deceased since before he was born, but only now were brought back.

Isono kneeled onto the ground, face-to-face with his grandson. He smiled. "We've heard so many good things about you, Vulko. Velene's raised a fine young boy. I'm your grandfather, Vulko... and I'm proud to have you as our grandchild..."

Anzu nodded. "Aye, same goes for me... Vulko, will you accept me as your grandmother...?"

Telene giggled. "Well, considering I died as a fourteen year old and I was revived as a fourteen year old whom is actually twenty-four years old like your mother... I guess you can still call me your aunt... though, it'll be kinda weird..."

Espa smirked. "His Holiness Zera once said that age doesn't matter how old you are if you're an aunt or an uncle... just as long you share the love for your nephew as we do..."

Velene nodded. "Vulko, don't mind Telene... she can be quite the cynic..."

"And a tease to one of our new friends..." Espa muttered. "I think he's learning how to hide himself in bushes, trees or holes..."

Velene nudged Espa in the stomach, which got him to chuckle a little. "As I was saying... Telene can be quite the cynic, but she's the sister I love. She even saved my life... sacrificing herself along with your grandfather..."

Vulko blinked. "You... You saved momma's life...?"

Telene nodded, looking cocky but sounding rather soft. "That's right! So, if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't go on marrying a good husband and bearing a wonderful child as yourself..."

Vulko blushed after hearing those comments from his young aunt. "S...Stop..."

Anzu giggled. "So, what do you think, Vulko...? Will you accept us as a part of the family...? We would be honoured to have you as our grandson..."

Without giving a second thought, Vulko nodded his head and raced over towards his grandparents. Velene and Espa joined in to embrace the reunited family. Each one shared a happy, teary display of emotion. The mood was pleasant and heart-warming with a family separated for the longest time between life and death.

BlackAgumon watched nearby, smiling at the reunion. As Vulko's Digimon partner, maybe he was part of the family too. Maybe... "Lucemon... Dark Fox... I hope you're watching this... this reunited family has a bright, fresh future ahead of them... and not even you will destroy what they've been given, not while I'm around..."

"BlackAgumon! Come and join us!" Vulko called out.

Espa nodded. "Yeah, come on down! You're part of the family too!"

BlackAgumon chuckled. "That answered my question... I was once a Digimon created for destruction by Arukenimon and now, look where I am. Fate is mysterious..." He walked down to join Vulko's family. "And my future is as bright as theirs..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Penguinmon scratched his wing. "Man... what's taking them so long...?"

Mokuba sighed. "Give them a break, Penguinmon... Vulko's back with his family... they're having an emotional reunion..."

"Hey, why can't they do it in the Real World?" Penguinmon asked. "I wanna get back to watching Lion King 2 and see how Kiara showed Simba the right path!"

Mokuba sweatdropped. "You know how Kiara showed Simba the right path... you watched it nearly 500 times! I know there's a club to help people get over their drinking problems, I just need to find a club for you to get over your Kiara problems..."

Penguinmon glared at Mokuba. "And what if there isn't one...?"

Mokuba glared back. "Then, I'll make one!"

Kaiba stood nearby, watching this. He chuckled at the argument between his brother and the blue penguin. "Kids today... too bad Wheeler won't grow up..."

"Erm... Mr Kaiba...?" Came a voice. Kaiba turned around to see Eva walking up to him with FrauLabramon in her arms and Flara behind her. "I wanna thank you for saving my aunt and my little cousin..."

Kaiba smirked. "No problem... I just wanted to waste that termite to dust for everything she's done... shame she escaped..."

Flara sighed. "Mr Kaiba, can you help us...? We need to know where we should go next... we're new in Zhuqiaomon's realm... we only found you and the rest because of Vulko's D-Arc..."

"No problem... once I've contacted an ally in the Real World, we'll enter a place called HYPNOS where we can make our next set of plans..." Kaiba said.

Flara nodded. "OK..."

"**KAIBA!**" Called a voice. "**KAIBA, WHERE ARE YOU...?**"

Kaiba whirled around. "What the...?"

Eva gasped. "That voice... I can never forget that voice... Ta...kuya...?"

Takuya came out from behind a hill with JP, Yamaki, Izzy, Tentomon, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Suzie, Vulpix, Tai and Agumon. "Kaiba! We're here!"

Kaiba smirked. "What took you...?"

Eva smiled and waved. "Hey, Takuya!"

Takuya waved back. "Hey, Eva!" He ran over to Kaiba. "Listen, don't get angry, but Yamaki told us to come in a few moments after you entered the Digital World!"

Kaiba's eyes widened. "**WHAT?** I said an hour!"

Yamaki sighed. "I know that... but something happened..."

"What's that...?" Kaiba asked, his eyes still narrowed.

Takuya sighed. "Well, you see..." He blinked. "Hold on..."

Eva giggled. "Finally figured it out... eh, Takuya...?"

"**EVA...?**" Both Takuya and JP cried in shock.

Flara smiled. "Takuya... JP... It's good to see you two again..."

"**FLARA...?**" Both Takuya and JP cried in shock.

"What's all that yelling?" Blaise asked as she walked into view with Growly, BlackGabumon and Lucario behind her. She blinked. "Oh... Takuya and JP. Long time no see..."

"**MISS CANINE...?**" Both Takuya and JP cried in shock.

Growly chuckled. "I finally meet you guys again... remember me? Growly..."

"**GROWLY...?**" Both Takuya and JP cried in shock.

Ash whispered to Tai. "_I think they know those Pokemon..._"

Tai sweatdropped. "_Gee... what gives you that idea...?_"

Pikachu sighed. "Pika..."

"What are you guys doing here...?" Takuya asked.

Izzy walked over to JP. "You guys know these... erm, Pokemon...?"

JP nodded. "Yeah... they're from Vulko's world, Silesia. The Flareon is called Flara and her Eevee daughter is Eva. The Arcanine is called Canine while that Growlithe is her son, Growly."

Blaise sighed. "Canine is my last name... call me Blaise..."

"What are you guys doing here?" Takuya asked.

Eva smiled. "We came to rescue my little cousin and my aunt from Lucemon..."

JP blinked. "Wait... Vulko is your cousin? Why didn't you tell us that?"

Eva sighed. "I forgot... sorry..."

"Mr Kaiba!" Suzie called out, rushing over to the CEO with Kaiba. "Where's Vulko? Is he okay?"

Kaiba nodded. "Yes... busy hugging his mother with his father, aunt, and grandparents."

Tai blinked. "Grandparents? Aunt? Father? Explain..."

"We rescued Velene with the help of Espa, Vulko's father..." Came the voice of Silesian Veemon as he walked into view. "Isono, Anzu and Telene also came with these guys..."

Suzie blinked. "Isono, Anzu and Telene...? Vulko told me about them..."

"Really...?" Brock asked. "Erm, Suzie... why has your face gone pale...?"

Suzie gulped. "Brock... Vulko told me that Isono and Anzu are his grandparents and Telene is his aunt... killed long before he was born..."

Brock blinked... erm, sorta. "Killed before Vulko was born...? And they're with him...? In spirit, right...?"

Silesian Veemon chuckled. "Anzu, Isono and Telene were killed. However, after learning what had happened to Velene, Lord Granasmon brought them back to life..."

Ash blinked. "Granasmon...? The Granasmon that's legendary...?"

JP sighed. "Ash... we never told you much about Granasmon... minus that he's legendary..."

Ash nodded. "I know that... **YOU** never told me how special he is, but Zoe did!"

"All right, what did Zoe tell you about Granasmon?" JP asked.

Ash grinned. "Granasmon is a legendary Divine God Digimon that fought the Demon God Valmarmon for nearly seven days and seven nights in Silesia a long time ago... he died when both swords struck both Gods, and his spirit lives on..."

JP turned around to Eva. "So... they've been brought back by Granasmon, huh...?"

"Pikachu..." Pikachu said, laughing.

"Yamaki!" Kaiba snapped. "Why did you tell them sooner rather than an hour? This could have costed that woman's life!"

Yamaki sighed. "Mr Kaiba... even though I told them after you'd entered the Digital World, we had to wait an hour to come in and help you..."

Kaiba was taken aback. "What...?"

Izzy nodded. "That's right... the moment you and your group entered the Digital World, some sort of barrier was put up in order to prevent us from entering..."

"Izzy's right... it was causing problems for our equipment back in HYPNOS... and I figured you were walking into a trap..." Yamaki said. "That's why I had to contact the others for help..."

"And while we were trying to figure out how to break the barrier... one hour later, it vanished..." Izzy said. "And thus, we entered the Digital World to see if you needed any help..."

Kaiba snorted. "As you can see, we don't need **ANY** help at all..." He frowned. "However, there must be a reason why they put up a powerful barrier... and who created one?"

Agumon nodded. "I agree... as powerful as Lucemon is, not even he has the power to create a barrier that'll prevent us from entering the Digital World for a full hour."

"So... where's the family...?" Suzie asked.

FrauLabramon pointed to a hill. "Behind that hill... they'll join us when they're ready..."

Ash smiled. "So, I guess they're gonna join us at Angel Island, huh...?"

Eva blinked. "Angel... Island...?"

Silesian Veemon smiled. "Angel Island is a mysterious... island that's floating **ABOVE** the sea... I'll explain more later."

"You better..." Eva muttered.

JP glanced at FrauLabramon. "And who's this little guy...?"

FrauLabramon rolled her eyes. "Try gal, bub... I'm FrauLabramon, Rookie Digimon and partner of Eva."

"And I'm BlackGabumon, Rookie Digimon and loyal partner of Growly!" BlackGabumon said.

Blaise rolled her eyes. "Partner, yes... loyal, dunno about that..."

Pikachu hopped over to Lucario and glanced at him curiously. "Pika...?"

Lucario smirked. "The name is Lucario..."

"Don't you mean, Lucariomon?" Ash asked.

Lucario sweatdropped. "No... just Lucario..."

Ash blinked. "I thought Digimon always have a 'mon' at the end of their name...?"

Pikachu shook his head. "Pika! Pikachu!"

Ash's jaw dropped. "**HE'S A POKEMON...?**"

Lucario clapped in a sarcastic way. "Give him a prize..."

Eva giggled. "Yeah, Lucario is a new Pokemon we've never seen in Silesia. He came from Huanglongmon's realm..."

"**HUANGLONGMON'S REALM?**" Both Tai and Agumon screamed out.

JP rubbed his forehead. "Man, more expository dialogue..."

Anzu smiled as she stood beside JP. "I agree..."

"**YAGH!**" JP screamed, leaping into Takuya's arms. "**DON'T DO THAT!**"

Anzu giggled as her family joined her. "Sorry about that..."

"Put on some weight since the last time you were scared, Scooby...?" Takuya asked in a sarcastic voice.

JP smiled sheepishly. "Sorry..." And there was a crash as JP found himself sitting on Takuya's stomach. "Double sorry..."

"_You... are gonna be... **TRIPLE**... sorry... when I get... my hands on you..._" Takuya choked. "**GET OFF!**"

Suzie ran over to Vulko, who was riding on Velene's shoulders. "Vulko... I'm glad you're okay... and I'm happy that you finally reunited with your mother...?"

Vulko smiled. "Thank you, Miss Suzie..."

Velene smiled. "Suzie, right? You've been taking care of our son...? Thank you..."

"Yes, thank you..." Espa added, smiling.

Suzie bowed. "It's my pleasure."

Isono sighed. "Can we give Velene a checkup? She was been held captive by Lucemon..."

Yamaki nodded. "Of course... we shall return to HYPNOS and figure out what to do with our new arrivals..."

Kaiba nodded. "I agree..."

Agumon sighed. "Great... I get no action..."

"What about me...? I didn't get to say anything!" Tentomon said.

Agumon blinked. "But... you did..."

Tentomon sweatdropped. "Did I...? Never mind..."

JP helped Takuya up, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that, man..."

Takuya sighed. "You owe me one, JP..." He frowned. "The barrier... who would be powerful enough to create that barrier...?" He gasped. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Tai asked.

"Takuya...?" JP asked.

Takuya chuckled. "Nothing, you two... there's no way he would do this... he serves Valmarmon! No way would that jerk help an evil Digimon that hates Valmarmon like Lucemon!"

Oh, how wrong can he be...?

0000000000000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon was sucking on a hose. "More air..." He breathed. "More air..." He breathed. "More air..."

MarineDevimonsighed as he used a pump to help BlackGuilmon get back into his normal shape. "This is hurting my arm... why do I have to do it anyway...?

BlackGuilmon narrowed his eyes. "Maybe as punishment for calling me names!"

"They weren't that bad..." MarineDevimon muttered.

"BlackGuilmon Flat Mode! BlackGuilmon Thin Mode! BlackGuilmon Tight Mode! BlackGuilmon Squashed Mode!" BlackGuilmon said, glaring at MarineDevimon. "And my favourite one, BlackGuilmon Pancake Mode!"

MarineDevimon grinned sheepishly. "Er... more air...?"

"**YES!**" BlackGuilmon snapped, sucking more air from the pump. "And hurry up! The sounds I'm making while breathing from this pipe makes me sound like a Jedi!"

MarineDevimon blinked. "Really...? Which one...?"

SkullSatamon walked into the tent and heard the breathing noises. He paled. "Oh no... oh no... **IT'S DARTH VADER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**" He ran out, screaming wildly.

"Does that answer your question...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"He's running and yelling at the same time... which means he'll arrive at Baihumon's lair in 2 seconds..." MarineDevimon muttered.

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Oh... be realistic..."

MarineDevimon nodded. "OK... 1.5 seconds..."

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Oh brother..."

"Ah, BlackGuilmon... I see you've returned..." Madoudramon said as he walked into the tent with LadyDevimon, ShadowRanamon, ShadowGrumblemon, Canntoisemon, Dark Fox, Fugamon, a shaky SkullSatamon and Sealsdramon. Sealsdramon was carrying the white leather bag he used in the backroom of the Sovereign's Lair. "And you look well."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Well isn't exactly the word I'm looking for..."

"You look a bit unhappy..." Sealsdramon noted.

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "You try storming into the Lair where four God-like Digimon meet in and get flattened by a massive boulder from the sky!"

"I thought the Lair had a roof..." ShadowGrumblemon asked.

"**DO I REALLY NEED TO GO INTO DETAIL HERE...?**" BlackGuilmon snapped. He glared at Dark Fox. "How was your day? I'll bet you had tons of fun..."

Dark Fox snarled. "I would have... if there weren't some slight problems on my end..."

BlackGuilmon blinked. "What sort of slight problems did you have?"

"She lost... that's a start..." ShadowRanamon muttered.

"**SHE WHAT?**" BlackGuilmon cried.

Dark Fox nodded, angry. "Yes... and not only that, Velene's family that were killed by Yamidramon and the evil Devas have been brought back to life by Granasmon! Plus, a pair of Eevees and a pair of mutts were with 'em and Espa when they helped Kaiba saved Velene!"

"In other words... we have more foes to defeat..." Canntoisemon said.

Sealsdramon grinned. "On the bright side, Seagullmon is **GONE!**"

BlackGuilmon grabbed Sealsdramon, looking happy. "Gone...? Seagullmon is no longer with us...?"

Sealsdramon shook his head. "Nope... lost track of him in the Lair. He wasn't with us when I returned."

Dark Fox smiled. "Guess there's some good coming out of this day."

"**YES! YES! YES!**" BlackGuilmon cheered. "**THE THREE STOOGES HAVE NOW BECOME...**"

"Ronnel and Hardy?" MarineDevimon asked.

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "Ronnel and Hardy? Ronnel and Hardy...? **LAUREL AND HARDY**, you idiot!"

MarineDevimon smirked. "Who cares...? We got rid of an idiot!"

"Oh... poor birdy..." Fugamon sobbed.

SkullSatamon sniffed. "I guess Darth Vader got to him..."

ShadowRanamon stared at SkullSatamon. "Darth Vader...? Where did you get that idea from...?"

"Don't ask..." MarineDevimon muttered.

BlackGuilmon blinked as Sealsdramon placed the white bag on the table. "What's that...?"

Sealsdramon chuckled. "Inside this bag is the Biyomon that works at the Lair. I've captured her so we can brainwash her to serve Lord Lucemon's side. She'll make a fine spy in the Lair..."

"Must we use hypnosis, brainwash and mind control every time?" ShadowRanamon asked, looking exasperated.

LadyDevimon nodded. "Yes... best way of having bad guys turn friend against friend."

"Best type of angst I've ever seen and heard of..." Dark Fox said, grinning.

BlackGuilmon was opening up the bag. "Oh, this day is going great after hearing that sort of news... what can go wrong?"

"Mine."

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "It starts..."

Fugamon was in awe. "It's... a miracle..."

SkullSatamon had a teary look on his face. "Truly a miracle..."

Dark Fox was freaked out from SkullSatamon's look. "Miracle...? More like a **CURSE!**"

"Mine."

Sealsdramon's jaw dropped when Seagullmon poked his head out of the white bag. "Wha...? What...? How...? When...?"

"Sealsdramon, did you actually **LOOK** when you grabbed him...?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

Sealsdramon shook his head. "No... I just grabbed something that felt like it had feathers around the body and shoved it into the bag without looking..."

Madoudramon chuckled. "Figures..."

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Come on... how could you mistake my hawk friend for a pink bird...?"

LadyDevimon nodded. "That's right... you should have looked before you... Hawk?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "That's correct, sir."

"SkullSatamon, he isn't a hawk..." LadyDevimon muttered.

SkullSatamon blinked. "He isn't...? What is he...?"

LadyDevimon fumed. "A mutated Pidgeot! **THE CLUE IS IN HIS NAME, YOU IDIOT!**"

"Mine."

Sealsdramon grabbed Seagullmon and snarled. "You... ruined a good day..."

"**WASN'T FOR US!**" Both BlackGuilmon and Dark Fox said together.

Sealsdramon walked out of the tent with Seagullmon. "I'll kick him out of here!"

Fugamon gulped. "Not a good idea..."

"Why?" Canntoisemon asked.

Madoudramon sighed. "Seagullmon has two attacks... Mine Speech and Mine Explosion."

ShadowGrumblemon scratched his head. "What does Mine Speech do...?"

"He's using it..." Madoudramon said.

"A very effective attack..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered. "And Mine Explosion...?"

Madoudramon glanced at the tent entrance. "Only happens if you give Seagullmon a sharp whack and..."

(**BOOM!**)

Sealsdramon came walking back into the tent, looking dazed. "BlackGuilmon sir... BlackGuilmon sir... and BlackGuilmon sir... Didn't know you had brothers, sir... I think I'll... pass out now." He fell to the ground. "Ugh..."

ShadowRanamon blinked, sighed, and shrugged. "Well... good news is, Seagullmon must be dead because he exploded..."

"Mine."

"Or, maybe not..." ShadowRanamon muttered as a healthy Seagullmon hopped back into the tent.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "All right... apart from Madoudramon and Sealsdramon, let me ask all of you a question. Did anyone find today annoying? If so,raise your arms and tell me why."

ShadowRanamon, Dark Fox, ShadowGrumblemon, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, Canntoisemon and Fugamon raised their arms.

"Was left out of the action..." ShadowRanamon muttered.

"I lost and Velene got away..." Dark Fox sighed.

"SkullSatamon..." ShadowGrumblemon said.

"No action or torture..." LadyDevimon added.

"SkullSatamon and pumping air into BlackGuilmon..." MarineDevimon said.

"Can't Digivolve into Mega yet..." Canntoisemon snarled.

"I didn't get my take-away or Goku's son, Gohan..." Fugamon sobbed.

BlackGuilmon glanced at the idiot. "You didn't raise your arm, SkullSatamon..."

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nope, I did not."

"Any reason why you didn't find today annoying?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon grinned. "Simple... Today, I've enjoyed the emancipation it had to offer."

"Thank you, SkullSatamon... you've taught me a valuable lesson..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "Never ask you questions... now, can anyone tell me why he said that...?"

LadyDevimon sighed. "It's his Word-of-the-Day calender..." She blinked. "Hold on... starting from today and the next two, the word is estranged..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "That's the Word-of-the-Day calender... I've got me a Word-of-the-Hour calender."

"Oh boy... I can see what's gonna happen next..." MarineDevimon muttered.

LadyDevimon raised an eyebrow. "By any chance is the Word-of-the-Hour is emancipation...?"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, the word of the day was 'pertinent,' but I didn't think that had anything to do with the conversation."

LadyDevimon snarled. "All right! Raise your arms if you're sick and tired of SkullSatamon!"

Apart from Madoudramon, Fugamon and Sealsdramon, everyone raised the arms... **INCLUDING** SkullSatamon. BlackGuilmon and LadyDevimon stared at SkullSatamon. BlackGuilmon was the first to speak. "You're... sick of yourself...?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep... it's emancipation."

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "I can see how this'll get tiring..."

"I'll have the chicken soup..." Sealsdramon said, dazed. "What will you have, King Louie...?"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Interesting group I'm part of..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "All right, Madoudramon... why did you come here...? To check up on me...?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... when you're feeling better and have completed the updates to the Keyfinder, I want you to use this..." He snapped his fingers and a jar appeared in his hand. "Take this..."

BlackGuilmon took the jar and blinked. "What's this...?"

"A Digimon thought to be extinct..." Madoudramon said. "And with your help, will finally exist once more. In that jar contains the data for **LAZARAMON!**"

BlackGuilmon blinked at it. "Lazaramon...?"

"Lazaramon...?" LadyDevimon repeated, confused.

SkullSatamon grinned. "Wow... is that a Digimon?"

"No, it's a future Disney character waiting to make a scene in the next Kingdom Hearts game..." ShadowRanamon muttered. "**OF COURSE IT'S A DIGIMON!**"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Still though... Lazaramon are cool."

ShadowGrumblemon frowned. "SkullSatamon, we never heard of that Digimon before... what makes you think we've heard of it?"

"Simple... it's a soft drink Digimon!" SkullSatamon said, looking proud.

MarineDevimon slapped his head. "Lazaramon... Lazaramon... Lazaramon... there's no such thing as a **LUCOZADEMON...!**"

"Mine."

"What's a Lazaramon...?" Canntoisemon asked.

SkullSatamon pointed at the jar. "Lazara is codename for jar. So, maybe it's a Jarmon?"

"There's data swirling in that jar, you idiot!" LadyDevimon snapped.

Madoudramon looked at Canntoisemon. "Lazaramon is one of the five extinct Digimon created by the legendary Demon God Digimon, Valmarmon. They were made purely for scouting and fighting."

"Hate to break it to ya, sugah..." ShadowRanamon said. "The Battle of Hikari and Yami, the war between Granasmon and Valmarmon, took place on Silesia. They made history books about the Digimon that worked as Valmarmon's soldiers and generals. And if I recall, none of 'em had any records of the Lazaramon."

"Did the history books contain anything about Huanglongmon's realm...?" Madoudramon asked.

ShadowRanamon blinked. "Now that I think about it... no..."

BlackGuilmon scratched his head. "I guess the Silesian Pokemon were unaware of the existence of the fifth Soveriegn. Either that or the idiot historians forgot to put down Huanglongmon, Fifth Realm and Lazaramon..."

"When Valmarmon learned that Granasmon and Huanglongmon had joined forces, he created the Lazaramon clan to invade the fifth realm, attack and destroy everything!" Madoudramon explained. "With his power, Valmarmon created a carrier ship for the Lazaramon clan to transport them into Huanglongmon's realm without any problems... this ship is called Hive of Chaos. Codenamed: Shellcoof."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Original codename... sounds like it's been taken from Panzer Dragoon Saga..."

LadyDevimon raised an eyebrow. "Panzer Dragoon Saga...?"

"A game released in 1998 for the dying SEGA Saturn... that's all I can say..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "Whatever happened to Shellcoof and all its passengers?"

Madoudramon sighed. "Well, you see..."

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" LadyDevimon said. "How did you know about SEGA?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "SkullSatamon told me about it..."

LadyDevimon blinked. "How did SkullSatamon know about this...?"

"Long story, do you really want to hear about this?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Madoudramon, whatever happened to Hive of Chaos and its cargo of monsters?" LadyDevimon asked.

Madoudramon glanced around. "It now lies in ruins in the fifth realm... attacked and brought down by Huanglongmon's warriors. It's unknown what the status of its cargo is now... seeing as it needs a password to activate it and the only Digimon who knows the password is dead."

BlackGuilmon glanced at the jar. "And the data within this jar contains Lazaramon?"

"Not only that..." Madoudramon said as he made four more jars appear and hover above them, each with different data. "The other five members of the Lazaramon clan! I found them in an ancient lab that once belonged to Valmarmon's minions before I joined forces with Lucemon..."

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Gee... talk about pulling plot twists out of a hat!"

Fugamon gasped. "He's a magician? **HE'S A MAGICIAN...?**"

MarineDevimon sighed. "Gee... you're quick..."

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Who are the other members of the Lazaramon clan...?"

"Four of the Lazaramon clan are Champion-level Digimon, while the last one is an Ultimate..." Madoudramon explained. "Along with Lazaramon in the Champion-level section is HunterLazaramon, HammerLazaramon and SkimmerLazaramon. The Ultimate Digimon is known as Hellionmon."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "I'm sorry, Madoudramon. I can't revive the Lazaramon clan... not here... I don't have the equipment to bring them back. However, I already sent the jars that we've found in ShadowMercurymon's lab in Silesia to Ritter the DarkKnightmon Supereme Mode at Lucemon's base."

"Why is he called DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode...?" Madoudramon asked.

ShadowRanamon sighed. "One of the questions that will never be answered like... why is SkullSatamon a complete idiot...?"

"If you send the jars to Ritter, I'm sure he'll revive the Lazaramon clan for you..." BlackGuilmon said, grinning.

Madoudramon nodded. "Very well then... I shall send these jars to him at once..." He turned and walked to the entrance of the tent. "Once you're feeling better, BlackGuilmon... you should report to Lucemon about today's events..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "All right... I will soon..."

"Good... you must get better shortly, otherwise our advantage will soon be lost..." Madoudramon said, leaving the tent.

MarineDevimon blinked. "What does he mean by that...?"

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "You can blame Dark Fox for that one..."

Dark Fox blinked. "What...?** ME?**"

"Dark Fox!" SkullSatamon cried, sounding upset. "How could you? You failed us! **YOU FAILED US!**"

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "You have no idea what you're blaming me for, do you...?"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "No... I just don't wanna miss out on all the fun..."

"Your little problem... You lost your Duel meaning you lost Velene... correct?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Dark Fox nodded slightly. "Yeah... so...?"

BlackGuilmon casually inspected his claws. "Your little problem lead us to a major disaster..."

Sealsdramon groaned. "Twerp... twerp..."

"Mine."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "OK... they're a major problem, but this is the Godfather of Major Problems..."

SkullSatamon paled. "The Godfather...? You mean... Darth Vader...?"

"Give me a break..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

"KitKat?" MarineDevimon asked, holding a biscuit out.

BlackGuilmon snarled. "Moving on..." He glared at Dark Fox. "Do you know what Velene was like before the Duel was set up?"

Dark Fox nodded. "Yeah... Lucemon brainwashed her into a total, mindless slave who'll only obey his commands... why?"

"Lord Lucemon thought that Velene was unaware of the events that went on when she became a puppet..." BlackGuilmon said, calmly. "However, he was wrong. Velene was aware of everything... everything... **EVERY BLOODY THING!**"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Including when she was present when Madoudramon was talking about how we found the seven pieces of Valmarmon...?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes! She was even with Lucemon and Madoudramon as they watched us doing our mission in Silesia **BEFORE** Madoudramon came to that world to help us! She knows about the Keyblade... **FINDER! FINDER! FINDER!**" He sighed. "She knows how we got the data for Arukenimon, Mummymon and the data for the Beast Spirits! She knows about how we accidently unleashed Huyate... no no... Canedromon... and how he was found in the first place... she knows **EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! SHE WAS AWARE OF EVERYTHING AND NOW, SHE'S WITH HER FAMILY AND OUR ENEMIES AND SHE'S GOING TO TELL THEM ALL OUR SECRETS!**"

SkullSatamon blinked. "So... what are you trying to say...?"

BlackGuilmon fumed. "Bloody hell... somebody give me a piece of chalk, will you...?"

Dark Fox gulped. "So... my defeat has lead this entire group into trouble...?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "**YES! YES! AND DOUBLE YES!**"

"Don't you mean... triple yes...?" LadyDevimon asked.

BlackGuilmon glared at her. "I don't even bloody care..."

ShadowGrumblemon shrugged. "She doesn't know about everything... she... doesn't know about the Seagullmon living with us..."

"Mine."

"Yes, she does... Seagullmon was pecking at her tails before Lucemon knocked her out this morning..." LadyDevimon muttered.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Lucky for us... Velene wasn't around when Madoudramon told us about the lost legend of the Lazaramon clan and how we've brought Lugia here..."

ShadowRanamon frowned. "However, once she tells them about the Keyfinder, they'll keep an eye out for us so they know when to strike and get the key from us..."

"They'll even split up in groups in order to follow us in case we go into different groups!" MarineDevimon added.

Dark Fox gulped. "Oooooooh boy... should have added Buster Blader into my deck..."

"Why don't we just go into the Real World and kill Velene before she can reveal anything...?" Fugamon asked.

"Yes... brilliant idea..." BlackGuilmon said in a sarcastic voice. "Let's go into the Real World where we're nothing more than sitting ducks to **GALLANTMON SHINING MODE, IMPERIALDRAMON PALADIN MODE, SILESIAN IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE AND SUSANOOMON!** We'll get killed before we make a move!"

Fugamon shrugged. "Just a suggestion..."

BlackGuilmon groaned. "However... we got Lugia, Lucemon's ideal weapon, save for the Ancient Delta."

LadyDevimon raised an eyebrow. "Why does Lucemon want Lugia anyway...?"

BlackGuilmon shrugged. "No idea... I'm going to sleep..."

"No, no, no... remember, you have to report to Lucemon-sama first!" ShadowRanamon said.

"**GAH!**" BlackGuilmon snapped, getting up and walking over Sealsdramon's back.

"Ow..." Said Sealsdramon.

"Lucemon... Lucemon... Lucemon... this is the second time I nearly lost my life!" BlackGuilmon snapped. He turned to his team. "Until I calm down, I don't want to talk to Lucemon ever again!"

It was then that Lucemon Chaos Mode came into the tent, walking over Sealsdramon again... "Ow..." and grabbed BlackGuilmon's arm. "You're coming with me!"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Can't we talk about this...?"

"No." And Lucemon dragged him out of the room.

ShadowGrumblemon sighed. "What a day..."

"Mine."

"And it's not over yet..." LadyDevimon muttered.

"Mine."

Sealsdramon sat up and glanced around. "What have I missed...?"

"Mine."

SkullSatamon grabbed Sealsdramon. "Darth Vader is the Godfather!"

Sealsdramon blinked. "What...?"

"Mine."

"Moving swiftly on..." LadyDevimon muttered.

Dark Fox rubbed her chin. "We better get the Keyfinder working! We're wasting time..."

ShadowRanamon sighed. "None of us are good at operating machinery and BlackGuilmon still needs to recover from his Pancake Mode..."

MarineDevimon blushed. "Oh... you heard that, huh...?"

Dark Fox frowned. "Velene, Vulko, Espa, Anzu, Isono, Telene... they'll all DIE! I swear to you... they'll never breath again!** NEVER AGAIN!**"

"Why?" Fugamon asked.

Dark Fox walked away. "Good grief..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Eva streches as she walked into a lounge room in HYPNOS. "OK... Aunt Velene, Uncle Espa, Vulko and BlackAgumon are staying here while Aunt Velene is resting... she'll be okay by tomorrow and Ken will bring them back to Angel Island, right...?"

Tai nodded. "Yeah... Ken and Wormmon are staying behind because his D-3 can open up the Digiport from here to Angel Island."

BlackGabumon yawned. "So, an entire island is being held high in the sky by a massive green emerald, huh? Wonder if I can sell this gem on E-Bay..."

"Try that and Knuckles will throw you off the island..." JP muttered.

Blaise grinned. "Ah... a guy after my own heart... you have no idea how many times I wanna throw BlackGabumon off a cliff... I only hold my anger back because he's my son's partner..."

Growly rolled his eyes. "Don't know how long that'll last..."

Suzie giggled. "Come on... he can't be that bad..."

"Wanna bet...?" Blaise muttered.

BlackGabumon chuckled nervously. "That's Growly's mother, all right... always the joker... ha ha... ha ha... ha ha..."

FrauLabramon grinned. "Not so cocky now, huh...?"

Eva giggled. "And who said Miss Canine was joking...?"

"Ah ha... ha ha... ha..." BlackGabumon gulped.

Isono scratched his head. "So... who's Knuckles...?"

"Knuckles is the guardian of Angel Island and the Master Emerald..." Ash said. "He's an echinda."

JP grinned. "Oh, Ash... how do you know Knuckles is an echidna? You're from a Pokemon world..."

Ash glared at JP. "Sonic told me! You're treating me as if I was some sort of an idiot!"

"This is the guy who sent Chikorita against a Bug-type Pokemon..." JP muttered, rolling his eyes. "**AND** sending Pikachu against a **GROUND**-type Pokemon..."

Ash shook his head. "Anyway... Knuckles is a nice guy... but he's overprotective about the Master Emerald..."

Takuya scoffed. "Overprotective of the Emerald **AND** his island... I remember him chasing you and Brendan around the island forty times in under two hours..."

Brock chuckled. "Best exercise Ash has had in a long time!"

"Pika!"

Ash shrugged. "And don't forget how Knuckles acts around Rouge."

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Who's Rouge?"

"She's a bat..." Ash said.

Telene narrowed her eyes. "Hey! Have respect for women!"

"Telene... why did you say that...?" Lucario asked.

Telene shrugged. "Dunno... just came out..."

Lucario sweatdropped. "How... random..." He sighed. "And she has a crush on me...?"

BlackGabumon patted Lucario on the back. "Good luck, buddy..."

"We'll see you at your funeral..." FrauLabramon added.

Lucario sighed. "Thanks... I think..."

Ash sweatdropped. "An actual bat... she and Knuckles don't seem to get along too well..." He shrugged. "At least she's much prettier than Jessie from Team Rocket..."

"Ash! Don't be so rude!" Suzie said, before muttering under her breathe. "Even though it's true..."

Her Vulpix giggled. "Vulpix..."

"I didn't even know Jessie was a girl..." Takuya added, smirking.

Anzu rubbed her head. "I can see that I'm going to have to get use to this..."

"**YOU** have to get used to this? What about me?" Lucario asked. "I haven't even started getting used to your daughter's flirting! What should I do...?"

Isono sighed. "The most obvious choice, Lucario... run like hell..."

Lucario sweatdropped. "Oh, thanks a lot..."

Tai grinned. "Well, you could pick up some pointers from my best friend, Matt..."

Agumon scratched his head. "Didn't most of Matt's plans fail when he was trying to pair Tai up with Sora...?"

Tentomon nodded. "Yes... but only because of Tai..."

"How did he mess it up?" Flara asked.

Izzy glared at Tai. "Well, it all started with a phone call... right, Tai...?"

Tai grinned sheepishly. "Heh heh... yeah... what a riot that was..."

Flara rubbed her head. "So, you're searching for a way into Huanglongmon's realm...?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah... Huanglongmon's friend, Alphamon, has hidden the key somewhere in one of the four Digital Realms... and he even placed fake keys around in order to confuse his enemies..."

"Too bad it also confuses **US!**" Brock muttered. "From Monday, we've learned that the key isn't in Zhuqiaomon's realm... however, I have a funny feeling there are other hidden, secret places in the realm which we could have missed..."

Ash blinked. "Really... like where...?"

Brock rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, Ash... that's why I said 'hidden' and 'secret'..."

Suzie smiled. "Don't worry, you guys... I'm sure the answer to where the key is will come to us loud and clear..."

"**_KKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAA...!_**"

"Like that...?" JP muttered.

Vulpix looked dizzy from that yelling. "Vul..."

Telene glanced around. "What was that...?"

Takuya sighed. "That yell is from another Duelist called Joey Wheeler..."

"Oh... is he a friend of Kaiba...?" Telene asked.

Silesian Veemon rolled his eyes. "That's putting it mildly..." He glanced at Flara. "So, why did you come here? I know it's about Velene and Vulko, but I have a feeling that you and Blaise had another purpose..."

Flara nodded. "Of course... To solve a 15-year old mystery..."

Ash blinked. "15-year old mystery...?"

"Yep. To find out what happened to our husbands and friends that vanished in thin air..." Blaise muttered. "Veemon, remember Fuchs City...?"

Silesian Veemon gasped. "Oh yeah... **THAT **mystery..."

"What happened...?" JP asked.

"Well, 15 years ago, Fuchs City was a massive town in Silesia and..." Silesian Veemon said.

The female secretary at the entrance to HYPNOS was amazed when Joey walked through the doors and started yelling at the top of his voice. "Whoa... talk about a foghorn..."

Tristan walked through the entrance, sighing. "Well, that's an old nickname for Joey... _Ultimate Wind Blower_..."

Tea blinked as she walked beside Tristan. "Is that really his nickname...?"

"Well... he was called Wind Blower for another reason... wanna hear it?" Tristan asked.

Tea sweatdropped. "I'll pass..."

Serenity walked in with a surprised look on her face. "Wow... Joey totally surprised me..."

Inumon shrugged. "Come on... this is normal for Joey..."

SnowAgumon sweatdropped. "Is it normal for Joey to run from Kyoto to Shinjuku in under an hour...?"

Inumon nodded. "Of course not... what's wrong with that...?"

"It takes two hours to use a train to get from here to Kyoto!" SnowAgumon snapped.

"I... see your point..." Inumon muttered.

Duke rubbed his head. "Remind me how we were able to catch up with him...?"

Mai smiled. "He knocked himself out with a sign in Shinjuku for an hour... it was very ironic..."

"How?" Serenity asked.

"It was a _Mind Your Head_ sign..." Mai said, giggling.

Tristan shook his head. "He knocked himself out again with a _Slow_ sign..."

SnowAgumon sighed. "Don't kill this..."

Duke chuckled. "Funnily enough, Joey ran into a _Speeding Can Kill_ sign..."

"He ran through **FIFTEEN** signs!" Yugi said, walking into the room. "But, I wonder what Joey is upset over..."

The secretary blinked. "Oh, you're Yugi Muto?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, that's me..."

"And I guess he was Joey Wheeler, right?" The secretary said. "I feel sorry for him... 10 trillion billion losses in his Duels. Needs more practise, huh?"

"I think we solved that question..." Tristan muttered.

Yamaki walked down the corridor, looking calm. He didn't even flinch as Joey ran past him, yelling... "**KAIIIIIBA...!**"

"He's gone home..." Yamaki said, calmly.

And Joey ran past him again, heading to the stairs and front door. "**KAIIIIIIIBA...!**"

Yamaki waved a little. "And hello to you, Mr Wheeler..."

A door opened up and Espa poked his head out. "What was all that yelling...?"

"A friend of ours, Mr Joey Wheeler..." Yamaki explained. "I'm sure your son and his Digimon will tell you about him..."

Espa nodded. "Thank you..." He shut the door and glanced at the bed where Velene was resting in. Vulko was sitting at her side, looking worried. "How do you feel...?"

Velene sighed. "I feel... tired, but happy..." She smiled. "Happy that I'm no longer in danger, and surrounded by the people that I love... and I feel... that my painful past will finally be healed. I'm very happy..."

Espa smiled as he picked up Vulko. "Good... will you be okay if we leave you here for a moment? I'm gonna see the others off... wanna say goodbye to your grandparents for tonight, Vulko?"

Vulko giggled. "Sure! Let's go, papa!"

BlackAgumon grinned. "Perfect... Vulko's back to his old self..."

"Hey, BlackAgumon... do you know who Joey Wheeler is...?" Espa asked.

BlackAgumon nodded. "Yes... he's a Duelist and one of Kaiba's rivals. Joey is also the best friend of Kaiba's MAIN rival, Yugi Muto..."

"So, if Joey's here, Yugi is too, right?" Vulko asked.

"No doubt about that..." BlackAgumon said, as Espa opened the door and they walked out.

Espa sighed. "Too bad he has such a loud voice... my poor ears..."

Velene watched them leave before she stared at the celing. "Yugi... I've got to talk to him now... alone..." She got out of bed and slowly walked out of the room. "I wonder where I can find Yu..."

"**KAIIIIIIIBA...!**" Joey yelled, zooming past in front of Velene. "**COME OUT HERE...!**"

Velene sweatdropped. "O...K..."

Tristan ran past the door in front of Velene as well, chasing after Joey. "Come back here, Joey! I was kidding!"

Joey came to a halt. "**WHAT...? YOU LYING JERK! YOU SAID YAMAKI WAS KIDDING THAT KAIBA LEFT EARLY!**"

Tristan gulped. "Yeah... I did..."

"Better start runnin', bub..." Joey snarled, cracking his knuckles.

Velene shook her head and stepped out into the corridor. "Enough! Why do you have a bone to pick with Kaiba? He saved my life, you know..."

Joey glared at Velene. "Well, he may be your savior, but he's my arch-rival forever! And when I see him, I got a lotta questions that I want him to answer like... who are you...?"

Tristan sweatdropped. "Memory loss, Joey...?"

"No... who is SHE?" Joey asked, pointing at Velene. "That's one big ol' vixen! Must be related to Renamon..."

Tristan nodded slowly. "Yeah... or Vulko, seeing as she has the same amount of tails as him."

Velene sighed. "My name is Velene, mother of Vulko..."

Joey and Tristan gasped in horror. "**DARK FOX'S HOST?!**" Joey leapt into Tristan's arms. "Save me!"

Tristan grunted. "That's it... no more Scooby Snacks for you..."

"Stop complainin' and start runnin'!" Joey said.

"It's my turn to leap into your arms in fear!" Tristan snapped.

Velene sweatdropped. "How can you be Yugi's best friend...?"

"It's a question that I've been asking as well..." Said a voice belonging to Tea. Velene turned around to see Tea walking up to her with Yugi, Duke, Mai, Serenity, SnowAgumon and Inumon. "So, you're Velene. I'm glad you're free..."

Velene nodded. "Thank you... and you are...?"

Tea smiled. "I'm Tea, a friend of Yugi and... sadly, friends of Scooby and Shaggy over there..."

"Which one of us is Scooby...?" Joey asked.

"Good question..." Tristan grunted before he and Joey fell to the ground.

Velene sweatdropped. "Right..." She shook her head and glanced at Yugi. "You're... Yugi, right?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah... how did you know?"

Velene sighed. "Your Duel on Monday against Neo... Lucemon's goons were watching it on a monitor and I was in their tent while I was being held captive..." She looked up. "Yugi, I need to talk to you... and the Pharaoh..."

Duke gasped. "You know about..."

Velene nodded. "Yes... I was part of Dark Fox when Lucemon told his minions how much of a danger Yugi, the Pharaoh and the Millenium Puzzle were to him, ever since the defeat of Mariku."

"No way... Yug's a threat to Lucemon...?" Joey asked.

"I think it's obvious seeing as Lucemon tried to poison Yugi into a coma last Monday... thinking he was gonna lose to Neo..." Tristan muttered. "So, have you told anyone about Yugi's secret?"

Velene shook her head. "No, I haven't... I'm still clearing the cobwebs in my head after being placed under Lucemon's mind-control for the past couple of days..."

"Why did he do that to you...?" Serenity asked.

"Because he's a psychic?" Joey asked.

Duke sweatdropped. "Psycho..."

Velene grinned. "He thought I was unaware of what he's been doing ever since he lost to Gallantmon, however... he was wrong. **VERY** wrong." She sighed. "Yugi, believe me... I'll keep this as a secret... the knowledge of what you possess... the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh with amnesia and the power of the Millennium Puzzle."

Yami Yugi smiled. "I believe you, Velene..."

"**YARGH!**" Both Joey and Tristan yelled out, jumping into Duke's arms.

"Guys... get off..." Duke groaned.

"I still haven't gotten used to the Pharaoh suddenly poppin' out of the Puzzle without any of that chile special effects!" Joey said, gulping.

Tristan sweatdropped. "**CLICHE**, Joey... and yeah, I haven't gotten used to it either."

Duke groaned. "Why do I get to carry Tweedledee and Tweedledumb around...?"

"Velene... I'm pleased that you're feeling okay..." Yami said, smiling. "And don't worry, as long as we're around, Dark Fox will never get her claws on you ever again..."

Velene smiled. "Thank you... Pharaoh..."

Yami chuckled. "Just call me Yugi..." He frowned. "However, there is more isn't there...?"

Velene nodded. "Yes... Yugi, I know what Lucemon and his party have been up to for the past few days after his plans failed on Monday... and it's not good!"

Joey gulped. "Not good?"

"Not good?" Tristan asked, looking worried.

Duke groaned as he continued to carry Joey and Tristan. "Not good..."

"Can you help me, Yugi?" Velene asked. "Tomorrow, I want everyone to come to... this Angel Island place... to listen to what Lucemon has been planning. It's **VERY** important!"

"It'll haveta wait!" Inumon spoke up. "The Tamers got school, Kazu and Guardromon got a week's detention... Terriermon and Lopmon are recovering from a little girl's hugging attack..."

"And I need oxygen... **GET OFF!**" Duke said, dropping Joey and Tristan to the ground.

Joey groaned. "Ow... my back..."

Tristan groaned. "Ow... my... my... my Tristan Jr..."

Serenity blinked. "His... Tristan Jr...? I didn't know Tristan had a son..."

Mai sweatdropped. "Aww... aren't you so cute when you're innocent...?"

"At least there's only one of Tristan... if we had two, we would be running for the hills..." Tea muttered.

Velene sweatdropped. "Coming back to the subject, what do you say?"

Yami smiled. "Of course, Velene. Once school is over, I'll bring the Tamers around to Angel Island. I'll have Kaiba and Mokuba around as well..."

"I don't know what we should use the rope for... pulling Penguinmon away from his crazy Kiara lovefest or keeping Joey down from attacking Kaiba...?" SnowAgumon asked.

Inumon stroked his chin. "Joey... saving him from Kaiba..."

"What rope?" Tea asked.

Mai held the rope up. "This rope we brought to stop Joey from running into more signs..."

"I... think I'll go back to bed..." Velene muttered. She smiled. "Thank you, Yugi..."

Yami nodded. "You're welcome, Velene. Take care..."

Velene nodded as she walked away, back into her room. "Good... back in before Espa finds out..."

"**TOO LATE!**" Came a voice. Velene whirled around to see Espa walking into the room, carrying Vulko in his arms and BlackAgumon walking beside him. "Velene, you're supposed to be in bed, resting!"

Velene sweatdropped. "I see they left quick..."

Espa placed Vulko on the floor and walked over to Velene. "Don't try and change the subject, Velene! You know you shouldn't be up! You need rest! For crying out loud..."

Velene bowed her head. "Espa... I'm sorry... you don't have to worry..."

"**WORRY?** Velene, how did you think I felt during these past few weeks, wondering if you and Vulko are all right? I barely got any sleep because I was scared that I would never see you or Vulko again!" Espa said.

Vulko lowered his ears. "Papa..."

"I...I'm sorry, Espa..." Velene whispered.

Espa smiled slightly. "I know you are... I'm sorry for acting like this... I've never been so scared in my entire life... I already lost my parents, my adoptive brothers... and thought that I was going to lose my wife and only son."

Velene hugged Espa, starting to sob. "I'm sorry... please..."

"Don't say that I need to forgive you... I don't have to forgive you... you have done nothing wrong..." Espa said, before he sighed. "We've all had a long day..."

Velene nodded. "I know..."

Vulko stepped forward, holding out his D-Ark. "Momma... I... I want to say something..."

Velene's ears perked up, glancing down at her son. "Hmm...? What is it, Vulko...?"

"Momma... I wanna... apologize for what happened... the day before you were kidnapped..." Vulko said, slowly walking over to Velene. "And I don't deserve this Digivice... you only got it because of me..."

Velene smiled as she knelt in front of Vulko. "Dear, you don't have to apologize. And you're right and wrong about your D-Ark... you do deserve it, but I got it for you... you see, what you said to me that night made me realize how foolish I was... I didn't trust you... how couldn't I trust you...? So, your father and I agreed that you should get one..."

Vulko blinked. "R...Really...?"

Espa nodded. "Yes... Vulko, we love you and we trust you enough to make your own choices... as long as they're the right ones, of course..."

Vulko giggled. "OK, daddy..."

Velene picked up Vulko. "Also, Vulko... you're a bit like me... stubborn..."

Espa rolled his eyes. "No kidding..."

"But, it's because of that you have such courage... courage to follow ShadowRanamon and her group back into the Tamer's realm just to save me..." Velene whispered, hugging Vulko. "You're my little hero..."

Vulko blushed. "I... I am...?"

BlackAgumon chuckled. "Yep... Vulko, it's okay to be scared, but I certainly know when you become brave enough to stand up to your fears. I mean, you didn't run away from Dark Fox today, even though you were scared of her..."

Vulko smiled. "And I'll never be scared of her again... she's just a bully... a bully that I can stand up to... as long as you're by my side..."

BlackAgumon bowed. "Of course..."

Espa smiled. "So, are you ready to get some sleep...?"

Vulko nodded. "Yep."

Velene slowly nodded and smiled. "Yes... I'm ready... I'm ready..."

00000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon snored in his bed, having a peaceful sleep for once. "_Zzz... take that, Gallantmon... zzz... die Takato... zzz... die Guilmon... die! Die! Die! Zzz... victory! Zzz..._"

"Hey, BlackGuilmon... wake up!" SkullSatamon said, poking BlackGuilmon in the side.

BlackGuilmon opened up his eyes and yawned. "What do you want...? I was having a good dream...?"

SkullSatamon pointed upwards. "Look at the pretty stars... they're shining brightly tonight, huh...?"

BlackGuilmon looked up and nodded. "Yes... they're very nice... very nice indeed..." He sighed. "SkullSatamon, please tell me this... what does it mean if you can see stars...?"

SkullSatamon rubbed his head. "Erm... they're balls of gas burning billions and billions of miles away...?"

"Good guess, but wrong..." BlackGuilmon said calmly as he climbed out of bed. "Guess again..."

SkullSatamon perked up. "Ah! They're fireflies that got stuck in that... big black sticky black thing...?"

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "No... you were warm once, but now... you're freezing cold..."

"So... what does it mean if we can see the stars...?" SkullSatamon asked.

"SkullSatamon... you idiot..." BlackGuilmon said, calmly... before he exploded in rage. "**SOMEBODY HAS STOLEN THE TENT...!**"

SkullSatamon blinked as he looked around. "Really? That explains why I can feel a breeze..."

BlackGuilmon glanced around. "Who in the world would come into the campsite of a powerful evil group... well, powerful and comical evil group, and steal a tent?"

"Madoudramon took the tent away... said it was an order from Lucemon..." SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "**WHY?**"

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "Well... it was an order from Lucemon..."

"**YOU SAID THAT ALREADY!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

"Right... Well, it was an order from Lucemon..." SkullSatamon said while BlackGuilmon snapped his head. "...to take the tent away while you were asleep."

"Why...?" BlackGuilmon asked. "I've done a good job... I've turned into Pancake Mode to get his Lugia! Why did he take the tent away...?"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Maybe because he thought it would be a good idea for us to see the stars..."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Where on earth did he get this idea from?"

"Well, strangely enough, I suggested it and he happened to be close by and heard me saying it..." SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon raised an eyebrow. "How close was Lucemon...?"

"Well... I was in his tent..." SkullSatamon started.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Why...?"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "I got lost..."

"I'm not even going to ask another question to you..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Oh well..." He turned around. "All right, show's over! Everyone go home!"

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Huh...?" He followed SkullSatamon's gaze and sweatdropped. "What the hell? The cast of Kingdom Hearts is here? Have I jumped into a major random scene...?"

SkullSatamon shrugged again. "I dunno... it's strange though, they aren't moving much..."

BlackGuilmon took a close look and snarled. "Maybe because they're **HOLOGRAMS!**"

"Oh... that's why that piece of meat went through Nala earlier..." SkullSatamon mused. "I thought she was a ghost..."

BlackGuilmon rubbed his eyes. "No, she's not dead... however, I can't kill you because you're already classified as a Ghost Digimon. Sadly, I'm losing it..." He glanced at the hologram. "Now, I hate to ask question of you,, SkullSatamon..."

"What is it?" SkullSatamon asked.

"**WHY** are there holograms of the cast from Kingdom Hearts located near us?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "MarineDevimon brought them here, saying this will keep me quiet..."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Oh... that worked, didn't it...?" He shook his head. "Where did he get those holograms from?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Ah... from the momamotve of Plothole."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped even more. "Mom... what?"

"My Word-of-the-Hour calender..." SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "Monument?"

"No... Poke-ment..." SkullSatamon said. "A beautiful Pokemon moment."

BlackGuilmon walked over to his bed. " "OK... That's it! I'm tired and I need sleep! Now, would you shut your mouth and let me get some sleep!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "OK!"

"Good!" BlackGuilmon said, leaping back into his bed. "Now, time for some..."

"Actually..." SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon climbed out of his bed. "Time for some killing! What is it now...?"

"Would you like to play a game?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon glared at him. "Aren't we playing one now...? Driving me up the bloody wall?"

"How does that go?" SkullSatamon asked.

"What game are you going to play?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Howdy!" Fugamon said, walking over to SkullSatamon with a box full of Pepsi Max cans. "I got the drinks."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Great!"

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Where did you get that box of Pepsi Max?"

"Plothole!" Fugamon said, grinning.

"Where's my gun...?" BlackGuilmon muttered.

"You have one...?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "No... but I could get one from Plothole... how can I contact them?"

Fugamon grinned. "Ah, you don't find them, they find you..."

"Goodie..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "So, what game're you playing?"

Fugamon picked up an empty Pepsi Max can. "Simple... watch this... **HIYA! FOO FAH PAH!**" He slammed the can against his forehead, crushing it. "Well?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Impressive... I'm dying of excitement..."

"Want to have a go?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Thank you, but I'd rather pick up a spiky mallet and whack it against my tounge..."

"Oh, we're doing that tomorrow..." Fugamon muttered.

BlackGuilmon grabbed a Pepsi Max can. "Fine!" He glanced around. "Where's Seagullmon...?"

Seagullmon was nearby, wearing a black headband and smashing empty cans with his webbed foot. "Mine-yah! Mine-yah!"

BlackGuilmon stared at this. "I should learn not to ask simple questions..."

"Do some Japanese war cry before smashing the can on your forehead!" SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon glared at SkullSatamon. "Shut up... this is how you crush a can... watch this!" He slammed the can into his head and crushed it. "See?"

SkullSatamon handed another can to BlackGuilmon. "Sweet! Try it again!"

"Fine... I better not get a headache from this... **HIYA!**" BlackGuilmon said, slamming the can into his forehead. The can didn't crumple.. "**OW!**" He fell to the ground.

SkullSatamon blinked. "Erm... what happened?"

Fugamon picked up the can. "I think it's suppose to be empty **BEFORE** he crushes it..."

"Oops..." SkullSatamon muttered.

"Mine-yah! Mine-yah! Mine-yah!"

"Ow-yah..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "Night night..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

The massive form of Lugia was hovering in the air, trapped in a sphere of energy. He made no sound, no movements except breathing. A black ring was around his neck, glowing red markings writhing upon it. His blank eyes were glowing a hypnotic red as both his free will and mind were held back by the mind-control ring. Lucemon Chaos Mode smiled at Lugia and chuckled.

"Ah, Lugia... feeling good at the moment...?" Lucemon asked, chuckling. "How impolite of you for not answering back to me, Lugia... you're my guest and at least you could say a thank you to me, even if you're feeling a bit... mindless..."

"Lucemon, are you mocking our guest...?" Asked Madoudramon, in his normal form, as he walked up beside Lucemon. "Have some compassion... he has been hit on the head very hard..."

Lucemon smirked. "So did BlackGuilmon... then again, Lugia didn't need a pump to get back into his original shape, did he?"

Madoudramon just looked at Lugia. "So, what are your plans for Lugia...?"

Lucemon chuckled. "Oh, just a little heart-to-heart talk... causing his heart to close and shroud in darkness..." He grinned. "I went to the Orre region in the Pokemon world in order to gain vital information in order to create my own..."

"Orre region...?" Madoudramon asked. "The same place where the dark legend of Shadow Pokemon took place...?"

Lucemon nodded. "Yes... the person who had all the knowledge to turn peaceful Pokemon into rabid, fighting machines was kind enough to share the information to me..."

"Kind enough, hmm? I think you mean, you tortured him in order to gain the information to create Shadow Pokemon, am I correct...?" Madoudramon asked.

Lucemon smirked. "Somehow, you read me like a book, my dear fellow..."

"So, you're going to turn Lugia into a Shadow Pokemon...?" Madoudramon asked.

Lucemon nodded. "Yes... and I'm hoping that when I'm through with Lugia, he'll be the **ULTIMATE** Shadow Pokemon to ever exist!"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Then, allow me to make a suggestion... seeing as Lugia is part Psychic, part Flying... you can take advantage of his Psychic ability..."

"Really...? Do tell, my friend..." Lucemon said.

"I will... if you do something for me..." Madoudramon said.

Lucemon grinned. "Oh yes... the old saying... you scratched my back, now I'll scratch yours... what is it...?"

"I've found an ancient tablet that could be of some use to us... however, it is written in an ancient language that I don't understand..." Madoudramon said. "However, maybe BlackGuilmon could translate it once he's rested and has finally altered the Keyfinder..."

Lucemon nodded. "Of course... where is it...?"

"In a hiding place only I know of..." Madoudramon said. "However, I shall collect it right away... afterwards, I can share with you my ideas of your newest weapon..."

"Excellent..." Lucemon hissed with glee.

Maodudramon turned around to make his leave. "I musn't forget that I know where Barbamon, Ebemon and Deathmon are..."

Lucemon's eyes widened. "What did you say...? Barbamon? Ebemon? Deathmon? Where are those cowards? Last time I saw them, they were in a middle of a battle while Mariku was facing Yugi in a life-or-death Duel! And during the battle, they ran off! So did Canntoisemon and MetalDevidramon, but they returned to me... those three didn't! Even though I thought Mariku was starting to become a failing partner, I still think those three should have kept fighting... Tell me where they are so I may punish them!"

"Why should you punish them...?" Madoudramon asked. "They might be perfect lab rats for Lugia..."

Lucemon grinned. "Something tells me that whatever you have in mind, Madoudramon... I'm going to like it..."

Madoudramon chuckled. "Yes... be patient, Lucemon... we mustn't rush into things, now can we?" He walked out of the tent. "I shall return and when I do, everything will be clear to you..."

Lucemon laughed and looked back at Lugia. "This is perfect! Madoudramon, UmbraDevimon, Lugia and soon, the Ancient Delta... my dear foes, even though you have Gallantmon Shining Mode on your side, my mission to create an ideal world for all of us to be that much closer to completion... yes, using the ultimate weapon created by Granasmon and Huanglongmon, Shining Mode will be nothing more than Dull Mode! **HAHAHAHA!**"

Outside, Madoudramon snapped his fingers to create a portal. "Lucemon, you're a fool... when the time is right, only the true evil shall reign supreme... all hail Lord Valmarmon..." He stepped through the portal and vanished.

0000000000000000000000000000000

After days of torture and separation, Vulko and Velene have finally been reunited. Not just them, but they were also reunited with Espa, Telene, Anzu and Isono. To the mother and son, it feels like their bond is growing stronger now...

Lugia has been captured so Lucemon may turn him into a Shadow Pokemon... however, Madoudramon has shared an ideal plan with Lucemon that involves three cowardly Mega Digimon that were never seen since Mariku's defeat in his Duel against Yugi... what could it be...?

Baihumon has... bravely... stood up to a zombie Myotismon... and, erm... Ebonwumon's fear of axes... erm... nothing else to say about that, huh?

And, oh yes... Seagullmon Ninja Mode...

"Mine-yah! Mine-yah! Mine-yah!"

"Can somebody get this kung-fu nitwit off my tail...?" BlackGuilmon muttered.

SkullSatamon nodded. "OK... I'll get Seagullmon off..."

BlackGuilmon snarled. "I'm not talking about Seagullmon, I'm talking about you!"

SkullSatamon blinked. "Oh...? Oops..."

Baihumon's opinion...

"Tell anyone what happened to me and you're dead..." Baihumon muttered before he squeezed his baby bottle. "Please...?"

Gryphonmon sweatdropped. "Very well, Lord Baihumon-sama..."

Baihumon chucked the bottle at Gryphonmon. "Shut up..."

"We won't tell anyone..." Bokomon said. "Right, Neemon?"

Neemon nodded. "Yep. We will tell everyone."

Bokomon grabbed Neemon's pants. "Here we go..."

The holy Patamon's opnion of Madoudramon...

"I can sense dark energy flowing through Madoudramon..." Patamon said. "But, I also sensed light energy as well. It's as if his true heart was being held back..."

Salamon blinked. "Really...? I wonder what that means..."

Patamon sighed. "It means that Madoudramon is a prisoner..."

"A prisoner of what...?" Lopmon asked.

Patamon shrugged. "Dunno... hey, let's play Hide Papamama's Book again!"

"**YAY!**" Both Salamon and Lopmon cheered.

"**DON'T YOU DARE!**" Bokomon called out.

Neemon groaned on the floor. "My pants... ow..."

And from Ebonwumon...

"**KILL THE AXE! KILL THE AXE! KILL THE AXE!**" The Irish-headed Ebonwumon said.

The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon sighed. "If there's a body with no head, allow me to take it..."

And with BlackGuilmon...

"Why me again?" BlackGuilmon asked. "I already have trouble with a bird and two idiots."

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "Which one is the bird...?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "What else can go wrong?"

"**KILL THE AXE! KILL THE AXE! KILL THE AXE!**" Called out the Irish-headed Ebonwumon, stomping past BlackGuilmon.

"**COME BACK WITH THAT BOOK!**" Bokomon called out, chasing after Patamon.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "I said wrong, not weird..."

"You're telling me..." The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon muttered.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Can it get any more random than this...?"

"Man... he's really asking for it..." Robin muttered as he walked by.

Cyborg rubbed his head. "You'd think he'd know by now..."

"Excuse me, doc... got any carrots?" Bugs Bunny asked as he walked up to BlackGuilmon.

"Peaceful night, hmm?" Simba asked.

Nala giggled. "Not for him..."

BlackGuilmon grumbled as he climbed into bed. "You think I should learn not to ask stupid questions..."

"Mine-yah! Mine-yah! Mine-yeah!"

"Oh, shut up..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Finally, what does the ancient tablet contain that interests Madoudramon? What will be Lugia's fate? And what will the Lazaramon clan look like when they've been revived by Ritter?

The adventure continues...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, everyone is on Angel Island where they hear Velene telling them about what happened during her time in Lucemon's camp with Madoudramon joining forces and the Keyfinder. Everyone will be shocked to hear what Lucemon and Madoudramon have done, but horrified to learn what was the point of the attacks... Meanwhile, Lucemon goes into Lugia's heart and begins to fulfill his dream of obtaining the ultimate ultimate weapon that he desires until he gets the Ancient Delta. In Dr Eggman's Egg Carrier, the foolish Team Rocket has accidentally unleashed a robot that wants revenge on Eggman himself! While Eggman has problems with Victreebel, E-123 will give him nightmares!**

**Plus, more kung-fu birds!**

"Hiya!" SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon whacked SkullSatamon on the head with a mallet. "**NOT YOU!**"

(_Tosses BlackGuilmon and SkullSatamon out_) **Away! This is Author's Notes, not Moron's Notes... anyway...**

**Find out next chapter what will happen next!**

**Sorry it took so long and my goodness, this is a LONG chapter! But, it was worth it...**

**I hope you've enjoyed the silly side of Ebonwumon and Baihumon... and Madoudramon Titan Mode was based upon Centaurus Wolf Megazord from Power Rangers Mystic Force and Wolkaizer from Mahou Sentai Magiranger.**

**The scene with Vulko and Velene reuniting with the family, minus some edits, was done by Kanius. He wrote it early last year. Thanks for helping out, bud. Phew, finally got it up...**

**Plus, Valmarmon has been given a MASSIVE redesign. Much more cooler and god-like, don't you think...? If you can imagine the true horror that the REAL one possess... heheheheheh...**

**And Lucario... poor guy, he'll never stand a chance against Telene. MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Oh yeah, hope everyone enjoyed the Duel between Dark Fox and Seto Kaiba! It's been a LONG time since Kaiba had a Duel in my story. Since that practise one in chapter 46... yeah, VERY long time... Oh well, there'll be more Duels coming up... especially as I have a BIG Duel in mind with our Yu-Gi-Oh GX star... Jaden Yuki!**

**Now, will I do the 80th chapter or start on the Xmas Play of 2006...? Who knows... All I know is that I'm enjoying Kingdom Hearts 2, Pokemon XD and Shadow the Hedgehog! Video games and other stuff, can't stop me...**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	80. Long Awaited Aftermath! Revealed Plans!

**I'm back!!! After six months, number 80 is done!!! **

**Hope you've enjoyed Easter. I love Easter... gimme the choco eggs!!! Just leave Eggman behind, okay? **

**Let's begin the massive chapter!!! **

**And stick with it! I'm making long chapters if you like it or not! **

**Begin... **

0000000000000000000000000

Deep beneath the ocean, the Egg Carrier Mark III, the third of the Egg Carrier series that has yet to be destroyed like the other two. The original Carrier was floating in the seas of Sonic's world not far from Station Square, where it had crashed after losing altitude and blowing partially up for... no apparent reason... The second Egg Carrier was used the aquatic monster Chaos turned against Eggman, forcing him to use his back-up ship to tame the beast... before it exploded to pieces...

The third version of the Egg Carrier was stronger than the other two as it could also dive like a submarine, hiding from the watchful gaze of the surface world. Soon, the entire ship would rise above sea level and help Eggman conquer the entire world!!!

That's if he gets a single Chaos Emerald without it being snatched from under his **LARGE** nose by Sonic and his friends...

And for a guy with an IQ of 300, you would think he'd have the common sense not to hire three worthless thieves that worked for a criminal origination in the Pokemon world... **ORGINIZATION XII!!!!** Wait, wrong group... **TEAM ROCKET!!! **

Then again, this is the man that creates giant, deadly robots to try and defeat Sonic and his friends... only to have them fail because of obvious weakspots that he almost intentionally **PLACED** on the giant mechas!

Eggman has no common sense at all...

"To sneak around in preparation..."

"To tear around in fearation..."

And neither do they...

Meowth sweatdropped. "James... there isn't a word called fearation..."

James shrugged. "I know... but I wanted to make it sound cool..."

Jessie grinned. "We should be called Team Hip-Hop Rocket then!"

Meowth sweatdropped even more. "Oh no..."

Oh boy...

Anyway, Team Rocket was making their way down the corridors of the Egg Carrier, following James while he grinned like an idiot... as usual. "Come on, come on... this's something you've got to see!"

Jessie rubbed her hands in glee. "Oh yes... this sounds so good, James..."

Meowth sighed. "The Doctor will flip his moustache when he finds out we're going to a room that he hasn't allowed us to go to..."

James chuckled. "Ah, but I'm sure the Doctor will forgive us once we use this thing I've located to collect the remaining Chaos Emeralds..."

Meowth crossed his arms. "OK, Jimmy... better explain to us about tthe little discovery you've made..."

James grinned. "I thought you'd never ask, Meowth! Moments ago, I was looking on the Doctor's computer for past robotic experiments he's done..."

Jessie blinked. "You know how to use a computer?!"

James nodded. "Yes, Jessie... and I already know you don't know how to use a computer... I can remember you making a mess of our plans when we first discovered Scyther's evolved form, Scizor, in the Johto region..."

Meowth sighed. "How can I forget...?"

Jessie fumed. "I know how to work a computer!"

"OK, Jessie... do you know what a hard drive is?" James asked.

"Simple... you put your foot down and drive really hard!" Jessie said.

Meowth facefaulted. "That's a car! Not a computer!"

James slapped his head. "How about a modem?"

Jessie chuckled. "That's short for... Mow 'dem down!"

Meowth facefaulted. "No!!!"

"How about... a mouse?" James asked.

"Enemies of a cat!" Jessie replied. "Your main prey, Meowth..."

Meowth facefaulted. "Strike three... you're out..."

James rubbed his forehead. "How about the internet...?"

Jessie grinned. "That's..."

Meowth slammed his paw over Jessie's mouth. "No more! No more! Or I'll get a nosebleed!"

James blinked. "But, Meowth... you don't have a nose..."

"I know! But, I'm desperate!" Meowth said. "Now, just continue explaining before Jessie makes more of a fool of herself than usual!"

James sighed. "OK... Listen carefully. Long ago, Doctor Eggman created an elite army called... the E-100 Model Machines!"

"E-Who?" Jessie asked.

"Ew?" Meowth asked.

James nodded. "Yes... to help him with his Station Square takeover along with Chaos. He created the first six E-100 Series to help out help his plans come to fruition! First up was the prototype, E-100 Alpha! Also known as ZERO, The Chase Master!"

Meowth rubbed his chin. "Right... and what happened to E-100 Alpha...? Or, ZERO, as he's called...?"

"Busted up by Amy Rose..." James muttered. "Using the same mallet that she battered us with..."

Jessie grinned. "Good thing I was wearing a cup!"

Meowth facefaulted. "No comment!"

"The remaining five are his Elite Egg Carrier Crew! E-101 Beta! E-102 Gamma! E-103 Delta!" James said before whipping out a notepad. "E-104... Ep...si...lon...! And E-105 Zeta!"

Meowth frowned. "And they're all destroyed?!"

James nodded. "Yes... Gamma turned traitor and destroyed Delta, Epsilon and Zeta before dying with Beta!"

Jessie rubbed her eyes. "And the point is...?"

"Doctor Eggman created more E-100 series from 106 to 122, but they were either destroyed or failed to meet the Doctor's expectations..." James said. "Which is why he is now working on the E-1000 and E-2000 model series..."

"The point!?" Jessie hissed.

James grinned. "Before turning to the E-1000 and E-2000 series... he made one more E-100 robot which has neither failed Eggman's expectations nor been destroyed... and it's the strongest of all E-100 series! Impossible to be destroyed and the ultimate robot in my opinion..."

Jessie and Meowth stared at James. Meowth grinned. "Purrrfect! This sounds great, Jimmy!"

Jessie nodded. "Yes... what's he called?!"

James chuckled as they stopped at a door. "It's a fitting name for him..."

"It is?" Jessie asked.

"It is?" Meowth asked.

James nodded. "Yep... problem is, I've forgotten the name..."

Jessie and Meowth facefaulted. "**IDIOT!!!**"

James pressed a button on the side near the door, causing the doors to hiss and open up. "Here it is..." He switched the lights on. "He's sleeping in here..."

Jessie slowly walked into the room. "Where is it?"

"What does it look like...?" Meowth whispered.

James pointed to a figure standing on a metallic stand, still as a statue. "Over there! Over there! Over there!"

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "Name...?"

"E...E...E...E...E..." James muttered, darting his eyes around, looking for some sort of clue as to what the robot's name could be. "E...E...E...E...E..."

"E-I-E-I-O..." Meowth sang.

James facefaulted. "**HEY!!!**"

Jessie grabbed James by the hair. "Robot's! Name! Now!"

James snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah... it's **_E-123 OMEGA!!!_**"

Jessie and Meowth were silent. Meowth slapped his head. "Why didn't we think of that? Number after 122 and Omega is the opposite of Alpha... groan..."

Jessie blinked. "How do you know that...?"

"I'm not an idiot all the time, Jess... I know what a modem is..." Meowth said.

Jessie sweatdropped. "That doesn't answer my question..."

Meowth shrugged. "Who cares... let's look at our new buddy..."

Jessie and Meowth joined James to look at E-123 Omega. Omega was a bulky, humanoid robot with red and black-painted metal forming his body. He had large rectangular shoulders with red bits at the top and a red Omega symbol painted on the front of the left shoulder. His arms were round with large yellow spike-studded rings for wrists and a pair of large, dangerous-looking claws for hands. His torso was vaguely conical with a large silver stripe going up the front and between his red electronic eyes, which were housed in a small yellow frame atop his torso on a swivel mount so it could rotate to look in all directions. Thrusters were mounted on his back and on his legs, shiny and chrome-plated.

Jessie's mouth was gaping. "Amazing..."

Meowth grinned. "This is amazing..."

James looked around. "Know what's amazing...? Wobbuffet hasn't come out yet..."

Jessie grinned. "Actually... I fixed that small problem before I joined you..."

00000000000000000000000000000

"W..._muffled_..._muffled_...ffet..."

Wobbuffet was tied up in tight bandages, muffled as Seviper and Dustox sweatdropped.

Usually short words are the best words...

00000000000000000000000000000

Meowth sighed. "That's good news... and have you finished the problem with Victreebel, James...?"

"What problem?" James asked. "There's no problem with my Victreebel...?"

Jessie fumed. "You don't call nearly getting eaten by that insane Grass Pokemon a problem?!"

James smiled. "He's just playing, that's all..."

"James... you remember the first two Victreebels you had before our journey through Johto ended?" Meowth asked. "They're the same as this one!!! This is one of the Pokemon the Rockets loaned to us before you were forced to give back the extra Arbok, Lickitung and Weezing to pay off our debts... why didn't you give them the Victreebel back!?"

"It kept on trying to eat the other Rockets..." Jessie muttered. "They said only an idiot would own that Pokemon... and along came James..."

Meowth slapped his head. "Oh... I don't believe this! James, you better control this Victreebel! Or Doctor Eggman will burn us to ashes!"

James smiled sheepishly. "Now, now... Doctor Eggman and my Victreebel got along quiet well yesterday..."

"James... do you know how big Victreebel's mouth is?" Jessie asked.

James blinked. "No... I don't... How big is it...?"

Jessie snarled. "Big enough for Doctor Eggman to fit in!!! Which he did and we had to pull him out of there before anything bad happened..."

Meowth nodded. "Yeah... why did you think he chased us around the Egg Carrier with a gun for the past 3 hours and 15 minutes?!"

James gulped. "I thought he was giving us an exercise program..."

Jessie fumed. "James... wake Omega up or the next program I'll be doing is **MENDING YOUR HEAD!!!**"

James nodded. "OK! OK! I'm on it!" He turned to Omega and went silent. "Erm..."

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong now...?"

James gulped. "I don't know how to wake him up..."

Jessie's left eye twitched. "James..."

Meowth rubbed his forehead. "I'm sure there's some sort of button we can press to wake the big lug up..."

James nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... that's right! I mean, it could be the... button that made him go to sleep in the first place..."

Jessie smiled sweetly. "Well then..." She grabbed James and threw him at the controls. "**DO IT!!!**"

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" James said, pressing every button on the control panel. "I'll wake him up in a minute!"

000000000000000000000000000000

30 minutes later...

Meowth was busy setting up bricks in a corner of the room. "Phew... making a protection wall from Jessie's wrath sure can take a lot outta ya..."

Jessie's left and right eyes were twitching. "James... James... James..."

James gulped as he pressed a button. "Is this it...?" He sweatdropped. "No... that's a volume control... wish I could use it on Jessie though..."

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**" Jessie hissed.

James stood stock still. "Meowth... can I join you...?"

Meowth nodded. "Yeah, sure... grab a brick and let's build!"

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get those bricks from anyway...?"

"Next door... Doctor Eggman bought himself a batch of bricks he could use in case Victreebel wants to be his friend again..." Meowth said.

Jessie sweatdropped. "Oh... great..."

"Which room has the bricks?!" James asked.

Meowth pointed outside the room. "It's the first room from the left... you can see it easy if you look out for a huge red button opposite the one with the words '_Use this to wake E-123 Omega up_' on it."

James nodded and started to run. "OK... Thanks!"

Jessie grabbed James and dragged him back to the control panel. "Oh no you don't! Instead of getting a good night's sleep, we're wasting precious time by waking a stinking robot! Now, find the button!"

James sighed. "OK... OK... I'm on it."

Jessie nodded. "Good... now, nothing can go wrong..."

0000000000000000000000000000

15 minutes later...

"Meowth..." Jessie said, sweatdropping.

Meowth looked up. "Yes...?"

"What was on the button again...? The one outside the room with the bricks...?" Jessie muttered.

000000000000000000000000000

Lights lit up on E-123 Omega's body as he stirred and slowly glanced around, his red eye optical sensors lighting up and head casing swiveling about. "**Location... Egg Carrier Mark III...**"

Meowth cheered. "He lives! He lives!"

James grinned. "All thanks to me finding that button..."

Jessie whacked James on the head. "Shut up!"

Meowth rubbed his paws in glee. "OK... You're E-123 Omega, correct? Who is your creator?"

"**My creator... is Doctor Ivo Robotnik...**" Omega said. "**Also known as Doctor Eggman, and he decided to stick with that name.**"

Jessie chuckled. "Good... Now, listen up, Omega. We're friends of Doctor Eggman, which means you have to work with us..."

James nodded, grinning. "Yeah! Welcome to the team, buddy!"

Silence...

Omega stared at the three nitwits. "**You are allies of Doctor Eggman?**"

Jessie nodded. "That's right! I'm Jessie!"

"I'm James..." Said the blue-haired thicko.

Meowth posed. "And I'm Meowth! Members of the wonderful Team Rocket and allies of Doctor Eggman!"

Jessie grinned. "That's right! So, do you have anything to say?"

Omega nodded. "**Yes... I have one thing to say...**"

James smiled. "Really, friend? And what's that...?"

Omega raised his left arm up, his hand retracting and transforming into a cannon. "**Die.**"

00000000000000000000000000000

Eggman snored in his seat as he sat in the cockpit of the Egg Carrier. "ZZZ... _Collected all seven Chaos Emeralds..._ zzz..._ I now plan to use them..._ zzz... _to conquer..._ zzzz... and enslave... zzz... _the land where... the Care Bears... and My Little Pony lives in..._ zzz... _there's a flaw in this somewhere... I just know it... _zzz..."

(**BOOM!!!**)

Eggman woke up with a snort. "Oh... I must have been stopped by the Exploding Unicorn or something..." He shook his head. "Watching _My Little Pony_ and the _Care Bears _to scare me to sleep is one of the worst ideas I've ever come up with! I mean, who enjoys this program!?"

Bocoe was arguing with Decoe. "Those ponies were prettier than those animals!"

Decoe shook his friend by the neck. "No!!! Bears, a lion, a rabbit, a raccoon! Care Bears and their families ruled!"

Eggman sweatdropped. "Maybe I should try a brick on my head instead..."

(**BOOM!!!**)

Eggman fell to the ground as the Egg Carrier shook. "What in the!?" He got back up. "**DIDN'T YOU TWO DIMWITS HEAR THAT NOISE BEFORE?!**"

Bocoe blinked. "You mean the exploding noise? Thought it was part of _My Little Pony_..."

Eggman pressed a button. "_My Little Pony_, what have I been thinking...?"

"I know! Bright Heart Raccoon? Noble Heart Horse? Loyal Heart Dog? Gentle Heart Lamb?" Decoe asked.

Eggman fumed. "That's it... we're going to watch _Telletubbies_ to put us to sleep!"

"**NO!!! NOT THAT!!!**" Bocoe gasped, stepping back in horror.

Decoe sobbed. "What a horrible way to die..."

Eggman sweatdropped. "Oh, be quiet and just help me locate the explosion. If we don't hurry up, the blast might make a hole in the Egg Carrier! And you know the horror of having a hole in the Egg Carrier... **UNDERWATER!!!**"

Leaping to action, Decoe and Bocoe started to type on their respective keyboards. Docoe looked up and gasped. "Doctor Eggman-sama... the location of the explosion came from... area Q2!"

Bocoe looked up. "Area Q2?! Isn't that...?"

(**BOOM!!!**)

Eggman sat back in his seat, groaning. "I should have known... my greatest creation before I shut him down, **E-123**! Codenamed: **Omega**!"

"How's he even awake?!" Bocoe asked. "Omega couldn't have activated himself, unless... **HE WAS SLEEPWALKING AND PRESSED THE ACTIVATION BUTTON!!!**"

Eggman slapped his face. "Give me strength..."

Decoe glanced at Eggman. "What shall we do, Doctor Eggman-sama?! Like you said, if Omega keeps on firing his weapons, he'll create a hole that'll flood the Egg Carrier! We can't lose this ship!!!"

"I know... I know..." Eggman said, pressing some buttons. "It looks like Omega is not happy that I created him... and shut him down! I have no choice, we have to teleport him off the Egg Carrier and somewhere on land!"

Becoe blinked. "Why not teleport him into the sea? He'll just rust up and die."

Eggman sighed. "Because he's equipped with a hovering ability like E-102 Gamma. He'll just hover above the water and simply find land before searching for the Egg Carrier once again."

Decoe brings up Omega on the screen. "There he is! He's heading into Area Q1 soon!"

"Teleportation sequence starts in... 5 minutes!" Becoe added.

Eggman clasped his hands in front of his face. "Let's hope we make it..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jessie, James and Meowth hid behind a metal box as they heard Omega stomping into the room they were hiding in. "What is that stupid robot thinking?! We said we're on Doctor Eggman's side!" Jessie hissed to James.

James nodded. "I know... I never expected this to happen..."

Meowth gulped. "Oh, man... I wonder why he doesn't believe us..."

Omega glanced around the room. "**Must destroy everything that belongs to Doctor Eggman.**"

Jessie paled. "He's turning against his creator!?"

Meowth slapped his head. "He must be angry for being turned off like that when Doctor Eggman decided to work on the more stronger series!"

James smiled. "Well, at least there's good news..."

Jessie blinked. "James... we're being attacked by a crazed robot who's out for revenge! **WHAT** good news?!"

"He believes we're Doctor Eggman's allies!" James said, grinning.

Jessie's left eye twitched. "James... Omega won't kill you first, **I WILL!!!**"

"**Eggman's allies located...**" Omega said, turning his attention to the metal box.

Jessie sweatdropped. "Oh... give me a break..."

Meowth popped his head around the box. "Mister Omega... can't we talk about this...?"

Omega raised his cannon hand up. "**No...**"

"**_TELEPORATION... ACTIVATED..._**"

Omega's metal frame was engulfed in a red aura. Confused, the massive robot looked at himself. "**Eggman's emergency teleportation system activated! Accessing location... Location confirmed... Forest located near Shinjuku, Japa...**" And he was gone in a flash.

Team Rocket came out of their hiding places and looked at where Omega once stood. Jessie blinked. "He's... gone...?"

"Doctor Eggman teleported him away!" Meowth said. "He's arriving at Shinjuku!"

James grinned. "Then, it's all over!"

"**_NO, IT'S NOT!!!_**" Came a booming voice. Team Rocket paled as they looked around. "**_WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING?!_**"

James gulped. "D...D...Doctor Eggman...?"

Jessie looked up. "Is that you...?"

Meowth stood back in fear. "He sounds angry..."

"**_I'M LOOKING AT YOU THROUGH A MONITOR!!! AND, I'M SPEAKING TO YOU THROUGH A SPEAKER!!! DUH!!!_**" Eggman said. "**_HOWEVER, I'M ANGRY BECAUSE... YOU AWAKENED E-123 OMEGA FROM HIS DEEP SLUMBER!!! DIDN'T YOU!?!?_**"

Meowth shook his head. "No!"

Jessie shook her head. "No!"

James shook his head. "Yes!"

Jessie and Meowth facefaulted.

Eggman snarled. "_All right! Listen up! Hopefully, Omega will be destroyed by Sonic and his friends! Although, just to make sure... **YOU THREE WILL BE HUNTING OMEGA IN THE MORNING!!!**_"

"**US!?**" Team Rocket asked.

"**_YES!!! YOU!!!_**" Eggman yelled. "**_YOU STARTED IT! YOU FINISH IT!_**"

Silence...

Meowth sighed. "Just great... out of the frying pan and into the fire..."

Jessie glared at James. "What do you have to say about this, James?!"

James grinned. "Well, at least our plan worked!"

(**POW!!!**)

James went flying down the corridor from the impact of Jessie's punch. "**LOOKS LIKE I'M FLYING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!**"

(**CRASH!!!**)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twitching in her bed, Velene slowly opened her eyes. She slowly turned her head around to look at a figure sitting next to her bed. "Uhh...?"

Her husband, Espa, was snoring peacefully, sitting in his chair while holding Velene's left paw tightly. "_Velene... Vulko... I'll... protect you..._"

BlackAgumon was sleeping against the wall. "_I must get stronger... I must get stronger..._"

Velene blinked. "V...Vulko...?" She looked down and smiled. "Oh..."

Vulko was sleeping beside Velene, on top of the blanket. He cuddled up to Velene's body, muttering. "_My family and friends are precious people... I'll protect them no matter what..._"

Velene blushed. "Thank you... all of you..." She stared at the celing. "The nightmare... is over... at long last..." She moved her right paw and stopped. It felt like she was holding something. "Huh...?" She slowly lifted her right paw up, holding the object and allowing the moonlight shining through the window to play over it. "What in the...?"

It was a D-Arc, the same kind of Digivice that Vulko, her neice Eva and Eva's boyfriend, Growly, used. Just like the Digidestined's and Tamer's Digivices, the D-Arcs were in different colours. Vulko's D-Arc was blue with red markings, Eva's was red and Growly's was dark purple. The D-Arc Velene was holding had gold with silver markings. What did this mean?

"_Do I... have a Digimon partner...?_" Velene whispered before she dropped her paw onto the bed and fell asleep.

It seems she'll have to uncover the mysteries of this new D-Arc in the morning...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joey snored. "_I summon the Mega Mighty Baby Dragon! It'll rips your Blue-Eyes White Dragon to pieces, Kaiba!_ ...zzz..."

Inumon was sitting beside Joey's bed, holding a mallet. "Now...?"

Sitting at the table, Tristan and Duke were playing chess. Tristan glanced at his Digimon and shook his head. "No... not yet!"

"_I'm the man! I'm the man!_ ...zzz..." Joey snored.

"When?" Inumon groaned.

"We'll tell you when!" Duke said before glancing at Tristan. "It's still your move..."

Tristan scratched his head. "I'm thinking! I'm thinking!"

Duke sighed. "Tristan... you've been thinking for about 30 minutes!"

Inumon grinned. "It's a new achievement for him."

Tristan glared at Inumon. "Shut it, Inny! I'm winning here!" He moved a piece forward and grinned. "Done!"

Duke raised an eyebrow. "Winning...? Tristan, you hardly even know how to play the game! Why did you agree to play this?!"

"It helps to calm my... inner self..." Tristan said. "So I'll be able to hold my anger back and then I won't strangle Joey for keeping us up late with his Dream Duel!"

Inumon rubbed his chin. "It's kinda strange that all his Dream Duels are against Kaiba... and he keeps losing against him..."

Duke sighed. "Better call it a Nightmare Duel, then..."He moved a few pieces forward and... "Checkmate."

Tristan slammed his head onto the table. "Ack!

Inumon grinned. "So, what's the score?"

"I've won 15 times..." Duke said, making a note on a piece of paper. "And Tristan lost... 15 times..."

"_I activate the Magic card, **Don't Activate This, You Idiot! Or You'll Lose!**_" Joey said, holding his hand into the air.

Inumon sweatdropped. "And how long will it take for Joey to lose his current Dream Duel...?"

Joey groaned. "_Wah... I lost..._ zzzzzzzz..."

Tristan wrote on a piece of paper. "So... that's Dream Kaiba 500 wins... Dream Joey... 500 losses..."

Joey growled in his sleep. "_Kaiba... I challenge you to our 501st round of Duel Monsters!_"

"**DON'T!** Even think about it, Inumon!" Tristan said, taking the mallet away from Inumon.

Inumon groaned. "Spoilsport..."

"OK, Duke... how about another game?" Tristan asked. "This time, not cheese!"

Duke sweatdropped. "Chess..."

"Whatever..." Tristan muttered.

Duke shrugged. "OK... What game do you have in mind...?"

Tristan grinned. "A dice game! I can't lose at this game!"

"Actually, you can, Tristan..." Duke muttered. "I've won 3000 dice games in a row..."

Tristan facefaulted. "Never mind..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Groaning in his bed, BlackGuilmon lifted his head up. "Ugh... the attack on the Lair really took a toll on me... it feels like I've got weight on my back..."

SkullSatamon was sitting on BlackGuilmon's back, looking at a newspaper. "How shocking..."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Oh yes... a heavy idiot on my back... **GET OFF!!!**"

"BlackGuilmon! Something horrible has happened!" SkullSatamon said, still reading the paper.

BlackGuilmon groaned. "I know... it's sitting on me... **WHY!?**"

"There's no seat around..." SkullSatamon said. "Listen to this! Jim Carrey has been sent to prison for a crime he didn't comm... oh, wait... that's a film he's starring in."

BlackGuilmon groaned. "What news... has Madoudramon brought the tent back yet?"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nope... although, our group are waiting for us outside the tent."

"Outside? How can they be outside the tent if there's no bloody tent!?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, no... tents aren't made from blood..."

BlackGuilmon wiggled out from underneath SkullSatamon and climbed out of bed. "OK... What time is it?"

"It's five past two in the morning..." SkullSatamon said. "Not too late, is it?"

BlackGuilmon's left eye twitched. "No, no... not at all... having me inside a volcano when it explodes is not too late..."

LadyDevimon walked over to BlackGuilmon, sighing. "Get a grip..."

"Why is everyone up so early...?" BlackGuilmon asked. "Something's up?"

LadyDevimon nodded. "Correct. Madoudramon wants us to meet him at the main base."

BlackGuilmon's jaw dropped. "What?! At the main base!? I've been turned into Pancake Mode here! I suffered with SkullSatamon, Sealsdramon, Seagullmon and the Bongo Warriors for a giant, bloody Legendary Pokemon bird!!! **I NEED SLEEP!!!**"

"So do I... but orders are orders... Right?" LadyDevimon asked, turning to the group.

Sealsdramon saluted. "That's correct, ma'am! We're ready and willing to serve Lucemon! Right, troops?!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz..." Snored MarineDevimon, Canntoisemon, ShadowRanamon, ShadowGrumblemon, Dark Fox and the six Commandramon. They all slept in a pile.

Sealsdramon facefaulted.

Seagullmon glanced around. "Mine."

Fugamon raised his hand. "Erm "Erm... where's the main base located...?"

"You'll find out yourself!" BlackGuilmon said. "Because there's no way in hell I'm going to the base at two o'clock in the morning!!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Madoudramon chuckled. "Glad to see you have joined us, BlackGuilmon..."

"Couldn't miss it for the world..." BlackGuilmon muttered, tied up and dragged along by MarineDevimon.

Fugamon's jaw dropped. "Wow... what a Pokemon..."

Sealsdramon blinked. "A Pokemon? This is a fortres... Forretress... Oh, bloody hell!"

The main base of Lucemon was a tall, black tower hidden in the shadows of Zhuqiaomon's Digital World. It was known as the Digi-Fortress, formerly owned by the deceased WarDevidramon that had been defeated in battle by Gallantmon Crimson Mode when the Digimon Tamers and the Duelists first teamed up. It was abandoned until Lucemon came along and took it as his hideout.

The Digimon Sovereigns still thought it was abandoned, and Lucemon's troops have been carefully moving in and out of the base so they wouldn't catch any attention.

Madoudramon stepped forward. "Thank you for coming... Now, listen carefully. Tomorrow, Velene will be revealing our plans to use the Keyfinder. So, we must build the device quickly before the Sovereigns are on high alert for us! Also, we must revive Arukenimon, Mummymon and the Lazaramon clan."

ShadowRanamon grinned. "No problem there, sugah... we'll just go through the main doors and..."

Madoudramon held a hand up. "Before you do that, you must do a quick emergency exercise in case we're being followed!"

"As if we didn't have enough exercise chasing BlackGuilmon and trying to tie him up..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered.

"If you're being followed, you must lead the intruders to the back of the tower where you'll go through a door... and into a maze!" Madoudramon said. "Lead the intruders into the maze and leave them there until we deal with them..."

ShadowGrumblemon blinked. "There's a maze?!"

Madoudramon nodded. "Correct... during this exercise, you must carefully remember which way you shall go in order to make it out to the other side of the maze. If not, you'll get lost... BlackGuilmon, for your side of the army, you shall be joined by two Fallen Dragon Warriors to help you out with your mission and this exercise. They're standing outside the door leading into the maze."

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Whoopie... well, let's get this over with..."

Madoudramon nodded. "Good... I shall now rejoin Lucemon..." His armour glowed and he vanished.

MarineDevimon untied BlackGuilmon. "Once we get inside the Digi-Fortress, we're gonna be very busy... aren't we?"

Dark Fox nodded. "Yes... the quest for the Central Key will soon start up again. It was delayed on both sides after the failed attack by Lucemon-sama on Monday. The Sovereigns won't be thinking up possible locations for the key due to the Lair attack yesterday."

BlackGuilmon snarled. "To us, time is precious. Velene will ruin everything when she tells everyone else about the plans! Come on!"

Sealsdramon blinked. "You really want to go through with this?!"

"Oh, come on... the sooner we do this exercise, the sooner we'll get inside and complete the Keyfinder!" BlackGuilmon said. "I want to reclaim what I've lost after losing to Gallantmon Shining Mode!"

Dark Fox nodded. "I agree..."

MarineDevimon patted Dark Fox on the back. "Well, it was great knowing you, but it's a shame... we'll miss you."

Dark Fox blinked. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"You're no longer part of Velene, remember? Plus, you lost the Vulpix in your Duel!" MarineDevimon said. "So, Vulko and his family have no good reason to let you live and threaten their future. Even though you have the strength of an Ultimate, they do have Mega-level Digimon on their side... like Vulko's BlackWarGreymon..."

Dark Fox paled. "And Canewomon... oh bloody hell..."

"We'll fix that problem later!" BlackGuilmon said, leading his group around the tower. "Come on! We can't waste anymore time!!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ShadowRanamon panted. "We've... finally... got to... the other side... of the... tower... how long... did that... take...?"

"20 minutes!" Canntoisemon said.

Dark Fox groaned. "The intruders won't be going through the maze because they'll be bloody exhausted like us!!!"

BlackGuilmon rubbed his eyes. "This needs to be carefully worked on..."

A dark chuckle was heard behind them. "So, you Madoudramon-sempai's new comrades. It's an honour to meet you..."

Everyone turned around to see a bipedal black dragon beast with massive gray wings spreading across his back. A long tail twirled behind his back. His face was satanic-like with horns growing from the sides of his head along with three spikes jutting from his chin. A row of long spikes grew from his back and looked sharp enough to stab through a person's entire body. His eyes were crimson in appearance.

SkullSatamon blinked. "I remember him... how did he come back to life? The Imperialdramon from Silesia killed him in the Real World..."

The dragon blinked. "What...?"

Sealsdramon stepped forward. "**Atolmdramon**-san, it's good to see you joining us."

Atolmdramon grinned. "Thank you... it was getting boring not getting a piece of the action..."

000**_DIGIMON INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** Atolmdramon

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate _

**TYPE:** _Virus _

_Demon Dragon Digimon _

**ATTACKS:** _Beserker Rage, Black Flame _

_An evil Dra-Warrior. When full of anger, he releases his rage through his ultimate attack. _

0000000000000000000000000

ShadowRanamon grinned. "Superb... an Ultimate! The last new recruits were... pathetic..."

Sealsdramon fumed. "Hey! I'm not pathetic! And neither are my Commandramon troops!"

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "We know, but these Fallen Dra-Warriors won't be playing bongos!"

Atolmdramon smirked. "Bongos, huh? I love playing those..."

ShadowGrumblemon facefaulted. "Ack!!!"

Atolmdramon laughed as a figure lands next to him. "Aibou, that wasn't so nice... suits you very well..."

LadyDevimon grinned. "Ah... are you the other Fallen Dra-Warrior...?"

The second dragon warrior was a fearsome dragon composed of black flesh and solid white bone. The lower half of his body was completely covered in bone. He had a long, thick tail with vertebra plates ending in an elongated club-like tip growing from his rear, with more bone plates going up his back to his shoulderblades, from which a pair of long curved bone projections grew out, hollow at the end and shaped like musical horns. A pair of muscular black wings with orange spans grew out from the flesh on either side of the bony plates. The legs were also covered in bone, thin, almost insectoid, bent back and ending in curved points. His upper body was somewhat humanoid, though with a different musculature, and had a pair of arms growing from the shoulders near the wings, clutching a sword and shield in either hand. His neck was long, thick, curved, and covered with bone plate on the underside, as was his chest. The head was narrow, long, and wedge-shaped, covered in a bone helmet with a pair of long wavy horns growing from the back and small holes in the sides for his glowing yellow eyes.

The dragon bowed. "That's right! You can call me the Evil Dragonman Soldier, **YAMIDRAMON!!!**"

000**_DIGIMON INFORMATION_**000

**NAME: **Yamidramon

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate _

**TYPE:** _Virus _

_Dark Dragon Digimon _

**ATTACK:** _Black Time Slash, Darkness Laser _

_A fallen Dra-Warrior and an excellent swordsman... mon... dragon... whatever. Caution, don't attack his shield or you'll understand how dangerous your own power will be! _

000000000000000000000000

Sealsdramon chuckled. "These two are so terrifying. Not one weak Digimon will be brave enough to stand up to them!"

Seagullmon pecked Yamidramon's leg. "Mine."

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "You were saying...?"

BlackGuilmon slammed his claws against the door. "Never mind about that! We're wasting time here! The sooner we get in, the sooner the Keyfinder is ready to locate that bloody key!"

Atolmdramon opened the door. "All right, the training exercise will now begin!"

Peering into the door, BlackGuilmon looked around to see grey walls and tunnels nearby. "This is the start?"

Yamidramon nodded. "Yes... this is the start of the maze which we shall use in case we're being followed. There's only two exits out of the maze... the one where we are now, and the exit on the other side. There are no shortcuts and the only way to get out of this maze is... not to go in at all..."

"Because you get lost very easily?" LadyDevimon asked.

"Yes... if you go in there and get lost... you're doomed..." Yamidramon said in a grave voice.

SkullSatamon grinned. "Sounds like fun!"

Yamidramon facefaulted. "**FUN!?** Damn it, if you don't pay attention to what you're doing, you've sealed your own fate!!!"

"You have no idea who you're talking to, do you?" Canntoisemon asked.

"How can he? He just met the nitwit..." Sealsdramon muttered.

Atolmdramon glanced at BlackGuilmon. "By orders of Madoudramon-sempai, we're to follow your orders and commands."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Very well... very well..." He glanced around. "So, no one has ever used this maze before...?"

"Not that I know of, no..." Atolmdramon said.

That was when a pair of voices were heard from the tunnels...

"You bowling-ball idiot! This is the same way!"

"Hey, sorry... these walls look the same to me!"

"That's the 2, 400th time you've made the same excuse and I'm getting sick of it! If only we didn't run away from WarDevidramon in fear!!!"

"It's such a shame that some idiot fixed that backdoor I made when we were escaping!"

"With your thick head, no doubt!"

"Well, I won't brag about it..."

"That'll be a first..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Someone is in there..."

Atolmdramon nodded. "And it sounds like they've been lost for a very long time..."

ShadowRanamon rolled her eyes. "No kidding... what's the plan...?"

"Yamidramon! Atolmdramon! Go forth and quickly capture these two!" BlackGuilmon ordered.

Yamidramon and Atolmdramon nodded. "Right away!"

Dark Fox grinned. "This'll take **TOO** long..."

000000000000000000000000000000

1 minute later...

Yamidramon and Atolmdramon were now holding a Digimon each. Dark Fox's jaw dropped. "That... was quick..."

BlackGuilmon grinned. "Excellent... you two... are excellent!"

Yamidramon chuckled. "Thank you, you're too kind."

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Asked the Digimon in Yamidramon's hands. He was a small, bowling ball-like creature with wings, talons and a pathetic Devimon-like mask. "Lemme go or you'll feel my wrath!!!"

"Not a good idea... we're outnumbered and most of them are ranging between Rookie and Ultimate..." The Digimon in Atolmdramon's hands said, looking nervous. It was a very short android with a dome-shaped head, four small legs, and very long flexible cable arms.

Sealsdramon took a closer look at the Digimon they caught and frowned. "These are... Datamon and DemiDevimon..."

000**_DIGIMON INFORMATION_**000

**NAME: **DemiDevimon

**LEVEL:** _Rookie _

**TYPE:** _Virus _

_Evil Digimon _

**ATTACKS:** _Demi Dart, Evil Whisper _

_The Digimon that'll soon evolve into Devimon! A constant liar with a great talent with words. He can fool almost anyone with his sweet-sounding lies... _

000

**NAME:** Datamon

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate _

**TYPE:** _Virus _

_Android Digimon _

**ATTACKS:** _Nano Swarm, Data Crusher _

_A robot that works very well on computers. He can create shards of glass in order to use his Data Crusher. _

00000000000000000000000000

ShadowRanamon's eyes widened. "Hey... could it be...?"

"What?" Sealsdramon asked.

"Back when WarDevidramon was alive, he had a Datamon a DemiDevimon working for him!" ShadowRanamon said. "However, just before the Tamers and the Duelist invaded the Digi-Fortress, these two ran away in fear!"

Canntoisemon narrowed his eyes. "So, what you're saying is that these two could be the same deserters?"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "No doubt about it... according to the history that was made here, these two were last seen being chased by a herd of Mammothmon."

DemiDevimon groaned. "And thanks to those bloody elephants, we had to come back here and grovel at WarDevidramon's feet!"

"Problem was... the doors couldn't open, so we had to use the maze..." Datamon said. "And as you can see, we've been stuck in there for a very long time..."

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "You can forget about WarDevidramon... he's dead! My brother killed him!"

Datamon gasped. "WarDevidramon... is dead?!"

"And what do you mean your brother...?" DemiDevimon asked. He gasped. "Hey! You look like that red lizard that was always kissing up to that human!"

BlackGuilmon chuckled. "That's right... I'm BlackGuilmon, cloned from the data of Guilmon, partner of Takato Matsuki... and I desire to kill him!"

"He's one of Lucemon's most trusted aides, so you better show him respect..." Sealsdramon added.

SkullSatamon blinked. "Oh... is that a rapper thing? Respect!"

Sealsdramon facefaulted. "Oh... be quiet, you idiot!"

Seagullmon glanced around. "Mine."

Datamon gasped in horror. "L... Lucemon...? Then, he's not a legend?! And you're working for him?!"

"Isn't Lucemon an angel...?" DemiDevimon asked.

"He's also a **FALLEN** Angel!" Datamon said. "Legend says that he is destined to evolve into a powerful ruler of demon Digimon!"

DemiDevimon paled. "D...Demon Digimon?!"

Canntoisemon grinned. "That's him, all right..."

Dark Fox chuckled. "And unless you want your data to be absorbed, you can join us with your loyalty redirected towards Lucemon-sama... what's your decision?"

DemiDevimon gulped. "We'll work for this Lucemon guy! We will!"

Datamon nodded. "Yes! I'll do everything in my power to please Lucemon!"

"Good, very good!" BlackGuilmon said. "So... are you ready...?"

"For what...?" DemiDevimon asked.

BlackGuilmon pointed to the maze. "We're going through the maze as a training exercise in case we're being followed by the enemy. And like it or not, you're going to join us in this exercise!"

Datamon sweatdropped. "Oh... goodie..."

Atolmdramon placed Datamon on the ground. "OK! Please remember that this exercise is important! Please enter with dignity and respect! **Move out!!!**"

"Yay! Let's go, everyone!!! **WHOOPIE!!!**" SkullSatamon said, rushing into the door.

Fugamon followed, waving his arms in the air. "Boogie! Boogie! **BOOGIE!!!**"

"Dance, people! Dance!" The Commandramon said as they followed SkullSatamon and Fugamon, playing their bongos.

Seagullmon followed as well, pecking the ground along the way. "Mine."

Yamidramon, Atolmdramon, DemiDevimon and Datamon watched this with sweatdrops and dropped jaws. Dark Fox giggled. "Oh... if only you four know what you've gotten yourselves into..."

Sealsdramon sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I can certainly understand that... I'm still recovering from the emotional scars."

Canntoisemon rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother. Get a grip..."

DemiDevimon whimpered. "Is it too late to get killed now...?"

BlackGuilmon dragged DemiDevimon into the maze. "Come on... I'll explain to you two about how the Tamers are getting stronger with their new allies..."

SkullSatamon ran over BlackGuilmon, twirling his staff around. "The fun! The fun! **YIPPIE!!!**"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Fugamon added, waving his arms in the air as he ran over BlackGuilmon as well. "Boogie! Boogie!"

"Dance, people! Dance!" The Commandramon said as they followed SkullSatamon and Fugamon, playing their bongos, and also running over BlackGuilmon.

Seagullmon jumped on BlackGuilmon's head, pecking it. "Mine."

Yamidramon sweatdropped. "You... okay...?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." BlackGuilmon groaned. "Needed a back massage anyway..."

"OK..." Yamidramon muttered before glancing at Atolmdramon. "Aibou... what has Madoudramon-sempai gotten us into...?"

Atolmdramon gulped. "Dunno... but it sure is a fate worse than death..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Gennai's house, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode was having a late meeting with his available Dra-Warriors: Herodramon, Ninjadramon, Samuridramon, Luzdramon, Panzerdramon and Flamedramon. He sighed. "The attack on Baihumon and Ebonwumon were nothing more than distractions..."

Samuridramon nodded. "Their real attack... was the Sovereign's Lair..."

Flamedramon growled. "At least they didn't do too much damage to the Lair. Who knows what sort of trouble they would havecaused by taking out the Lair..."

"But, they didn't destroy the Lair... just took one of those Pokemon creatures, Lugia..." Panzerdramon whispered.

Ninjadramon sighed. "Lugia is a Legendary Pokemon from his world. He's also the Guardian of the Elemental Bird Trio... Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos. Lugia has a counterpart known as Ho-Oh, a legendary phoenix-like Pokemon who guards the Elemental Beast Trio... Entei, Raikou and Suicune." He chuckled slightly. "Who knew this research would come in handy..."

Imperialdramon sighed. "Lucemon... he's up to something. And we can't help that Lugia until we find out where he's being held captive!"

"Do you think he'll do the same thing he did to Lugia that he did to Velene?" Luzdramon asked. "He used Velene's darkness to turn her into Dark Fox."

Herodramon scratched his chin. "From what Gennai has learned from the remaining Devas of Silesia, Lucemon used the Dark Gene that Valmarmon created in all Silesian Pokemon before he was defeated by Granasmon to unleash Dark Fox."

"And this Lugia isn't from Silesia..." Samuridramon said. "But, I still have a bad feeling that Lucemon has a plan involving Lugia. Why else would he have caused all the trouble yesterday and kidnapped Lugia instead of destroying the Lair...?"

Imperialdramon nodded. "She's right... And because Madoudramon is helping Lucemon, he's becoming more dangerous by the minute. And I'm still puzzled why Madoudramon, a follower of Valmarmon, is working with Lucemon, an opposer of Valmarmon. So many questions, so little time..."

Ninjadramon glanced at their leader. "What shall we do, Imperialdramon-sama...?"

Imperialdramon glanced at Ninjadramon. "I have a suggestion... until we get some answers, you'll be busy finding ways of gaining the ability to Digivolve into your Mega forms."

"R...Really...?" Flamedramon whispered.

Imperialdramon nodded. "Yes... out of the six of you, only Herodramon and Samuridramon already have the power to Digivolve to Mega; Herodramon to Kyodaidramon and Samuridramon to Elementdramon."

Ninjadramon bowed. "I already know what my Mega form shall be, Imperialdramon-sama. It'll be called Espirtdramon, a powerful magician dragon Digimon. However, I'm ready to train so I can Digivolve even higher to overcome evil."

Imperialdramon chuckled. "Good. Very good." He glanced at Flamedramon, Luzdramon and Panzerdramon. "As for you three, you have to gain your Mega forms as well. Armeddramon and Galaxiadramon are strong, but there will be stronger opponents to face. You have to get more powerful before that time comes!"

Flamedramon groaned. "I've just gained control over the ability to Digivolve into Armeddramon... it's gonna take a while to try and control my future Mega form..."

Luzdramon chuckled. "Remember yesterday how we totally annoyed that MetalDevidramon when we fought him as Galaxiadramon?"

Panzerdramon grinned. "Oh, yes... imagine how annoyed he'll get if we were able to get Galaxiadramon to Digivolve into Mega."

Flamedramon sighed. "OK... OK... It's not much of a choice here... I'll join in with the training."

Imperialdramon nodded. "Very good. As for me, I'll be searching for more members to join the Dra-Warriors as well as helping Gennai keep an eye on Valmarmon's dimensional portals... as well as looking for Lucemon and his troublesome group."

The Dra-Warriors nodded. "Right!"

Imperialdramon glanced at the window. "And we must be ready... because whatever Lucemon is doing to Lugia, it's won't be good at all..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the ruined Sovereign's Lair, Mewtwo moved some rubble with his psychic power. "_How troublesome..._"

"Indeed..." Entei muttered, staring at the ruined door. "Never thought they would have the balls to do this kind of damage..."

Moltres stood nearby with Articuno and Zapdos. He looked impatient. "Can we hurry up?! Lugia's in trouble and he's going to suffer if we don't do something!"

The silver Arcanine, Sasha, walked over to them. "I can understand your frustration, but we don't know where Lugia has been taken to..."

Articuno nodded. "I know, but..."

"But no buts!" Suicune called out. "From what Zhuqiaomon told us, his sector is very large! We have no idea where to start looking for the base!"

Silesian Inumon came into the room with Silesian Huskymon and Silesian Labramon. "All the other rooms are fine, it's just this area they attacked..."

Silesian Labramon nodded. "Yeah... the prison area is also unaffected. Giovanni was confused as to what all the noise was..."

Silesian Huskymon rubbed her head. "It's amazing this place is still standing... I'm worried as to what this monstrous Lucemon could be planning."

"I see the Soveriegns have started to redecorate this place..."

Entei raised an eyebrow as a Digimon walked through the broken doors. "Who are you...?"

Silesian Inumon's eyes widened. "A Gryphonmon!"

"Be careful, he's a Mega!" Silesian Labramon said.

Gryphonmon bowed. "I am a loyal follower to the Sovereign Baihumon... we came as soon as we heard the tragic news as to what happened to the Lair."

"They've also kidnapped one of our friends..." Zapdos moaned. "He was still recovering from the roboticization treatment that Mariku gave him... both physically and mentally..."

Silesian Inumon rubbed his arm. "And they were able use that thing to turn Digimon into robots..."

"I've heard... Digimon data is like human DNA..." Gryphonmon said. "From what I've learned, the roboticizer was designed to alter the DNA from flesh to metal. Somehow, Lucemon and Mariku were able to change Digimon data to metal as well. However, how they did that, we'll never know..."

Suicune glanced around. "Where are the Sovereigns anyway...?"

Mewtwo closed his eyes. "_Outside... they're having a meeting. It's best to leave them alone and let them decide what to do to clear this mess up..._"

"But... Lugia..." Moltres muttered.

"_I know..._" Mewtwo whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Baihumon slammed his paw on the ground as he stared at the Lair. "Damn him! Damn that Lucemon! How dare he..."

Azulongmon sighed. "Calm yourself, Baihumon... getting angry isn't the best idea at the moment... right now, we need to make a plan of action..."

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "Yes... once Ebonwumon arrives, we shall discuss the events at hand..."

"Like Madoudramon Titan Mode!" Baihumon said. "That guy is full of surprises!"

Azulongmon narrowed his eyes. "I know... the ability to summon defeated Digimon whose hearts were filled with evil from the depths of Digital Hell... he must truly be a servant of Valmarmon to be given that kind of power. Yet, he is an honorable warrior for a villain..."

"More honorable than his horse!" Baihumon snapped. "DarkPegasusmon almost killed Gryphonmon!"

Zhuqiaomon flapped his wings. "It's incredible that a Digimon was able to give another Digimon the ability to Mode Change..."

Baihumon blinked. "What about Gallantmon and the fallen Grani? They merged as one to create Crimson Mode..."

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "That's right, but this is different! Tell me, how did they create Titan Mode...?"

"Well... first off, Madoudramon used some sort of magic to enlarge DarkPegasusmon and himself to my size. Next, he changed DarkPegasusmon into a new form called Metal Mode. Finally, they merged as one to create Titan Mode..." Baihumon said.

"I see what's bothering Zhuqiaomon here..." Azulongmon said. "Gallantmon became Crimson Mode with the help of Grani. Although Grani is a Digimon, his level is unknown. However, Madoudramon is a Mega-level Digimon... and DarkPegasusmon in his original and Metal Mode is Ultimate. It took a Mega and Ultimate level Digimon to create the ultimate Titan Mode that was impossible to defeat!"

Baihumon rolled his eyes. "Impossible to defeat?! After a couple of attacks, he opened a portal to Digital Hell and sent his zombie Digimon to attack us! After the third one, he left!"

"He left because the Lair raid was a success..." Zhuqiaomon said.

Azulongmon nodded. "Right... but, I can see how angry you are, Baihumon... not only did he bring Myotismon and MetalSeadramon back from the dead in... interesting forms... but he also summoned the true form of Valmarmon as well..."

Zhuqiaomon cringed. "True form of Valmarmon..."

"The only one out of the three that didn't came out looking zombie-ish..." Baihumon muttered. "Still, we showed those zombies a thing or two..."

Azulongmon rolled his eyes. "Yes... you were so brave, Baihumon... you were scared of him, running around like a chicken and only won by accidently stepping on the zombie Myotismon..."

Zhuqiaomon sighed. "Nothing new there... he ran away from a pack of Numemon once..."

Baihumon blushed. "I was only a... Rookie Digimon!"

"No you weren't!" Zhuqiaomon snapped. "It was last week!"

Azulongmon shook his head. "The main point is how strong Madoudramon really is... and why he's working for Lucemon... I guess we're going to be very busy..."

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "Yes... for starters, finishing off the quest for Huanglongmon's key..."

"I agree! We can't allow Lucemon to get the key and enter Huanglongmon's realm!" Baihumon said. "If he succeeds and gets the Ancient Delta,the results would be catastrophic!"

Azulongmon nodded. "I know that... but we can't start the meeting yet... we must wait until Ebonwumon shows up..."

Zhuqiaomon sighed. "I wish he would hurry up..."

"When do you think he'll show up...?" Baihumon asked.

"**_KILL THE AXE!!! KILL THE AXE!!! KILL THE AXE!!!_**" Yelled a voice in an Irish-accent.

"**_I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T ZIP YOUR MOUTH, LADDIE!!!_**" Yelled another voice in a Scottish-accent.

Azulongmon rolled his eyes. "About now..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Lugia... _

Lugia twitched and groaned in his slumber. "Uuh... ugh..."

_Lugia... _

The Deep Pokemon paused in his throes. "Hmm...?"

_Awaken, Lugia... _

Slowly, Lugia opened his eyes, bringing him back to the land of the waking. He looked around, confused. "Erg... wha... what...? Where am I...?"

The white Pokemon found himself lying in a tiny patch of light, surrounded by a deep and profound darkness so black and empty that the legendary could not help but feel tiny and insignificant in the shadow of this all-encompassing void. He shuddered, his down not enough to keep the intense cold of this place from seeping into his bones.

Lugia blinked. "Wha... What's going on?! How in the world did I get here?!"

The last thing he had remembered was BlackGuilmon and SkullSatamon attacking the Lair with a huge army of DarkKnightmon while Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon went off to help their fellow Sovereigns. While Zapdos just hypnotized himself silly, Moltres and Articuno had dealt with the DarkKnightmon, Lugia himself clashed against BlackGrowlmon. He was able to bring the Dark Dragon Digimon back into BlackGuilmon, rearing back his head and preparing to delete the foul creature once and for all, and then...

Nothing...

Nothing at all...

Just a searing pain through his head and... darkness...

Wait... Darkness...? Darkness?!

Was he back in the Shadow Realm again?! Lugia started to panic, but managed to fight off his anxiety. "No... no, I'm not in the Shadow Realm... Mariku is gone! That Yugi guy made sure of it! There is no way that jerk could have come back and sent me back to that awful place again... right...?"

"_You look as if you could use company..._" Said a sibilant, vaguely familiar voice calling from the darkness. "_After all, you're talking to yourself for no reason whatsoever._"

Lugia started as the figure of a tall, handsome, humanoid creature materialized before him, loose bits of his long blonde hair hanging in front of his cold blue eyes. Ten pairs of wings, half of them angelic, half demonic, sprouted from his back, and four more grew from his neck and the top of his head. Lugia gasped, recognizing him from one of his foggy and unclear memories as a robot under Mariku's control.

"You... You are... Lucemon!!!"

The Fallen Angel cackled with glee. "I'm very pleased that you know who I am. That puts our introductions out of the way before they could even begin.

Lugia snarled. "Get away from me, you fiend! I want nothing to do with you!!!"

Lucemon put a hurt expression on his face. "Come now, my dear Lugia, was that necessary...? After all, right now I'm the onlyfriend you've got..."

Lugia stared at Lucemon in confused. "Wha...? What are you talking about...?"

Lucemon laughed and stepped to the side, an image forming in the darkness behind him, taking shape to reveal... a party?!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The inside of the Sovereign's Lair was covered in streamers, balloons, and banners decrying, "_**LUGIA'S GONE. HOORAY!**_" _

_"I'm glad he's gone!" Moltres said. _

_Articuno nodded. "Yeah... he was a total loser!" _

_"What a wimp..." Zapdos added. _

_And to make it look convincing... _

_"**KILL THE AXE!!! KILL THE AXE!!!**" The Irish-headed Ebonwumon said, wearing a party hat. _

_"Why couldn't you go away?!" The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon asked. _

_Although, I don't think Lugia knows about Ebonwumon's protectiveness of his trees... and he hate axes, so let's move on... _

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lugia started at the scene before scoffing. "Oh, please... do you really think I'm THAT stupid?! Lucemon, I know that was nothing more than an illusion you're trying to use to convince me that I have no friends and I'm all alone..."

Lucemon shrugged. "If you wish to believe that, fine. But how can **YOU** be be sure of that...?"

Lugia blinked. "Of what...?"

"Of that they're your friends..." Lucemon said, grinning. "After all, it's not like you've had many before now..."

Lugia stammered. "Wha... What the hell are you talking about?! I've had plenty of friends! Believe me!"

Lucemon raised an eyebrow. "Have you now...? Let's just see for ourselves, shall we...?"

Lugia cringed as another image formed in the darkness...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_A younger version of Lugia crashed into a tree, crying out in pain as he rubbed his wing. He sniffled as tears started to pour from his eyes, staring at a Machop, Raticate, Ekans and Cubone. "Why are you doing this?! I just wanted to be friends with you..." _

_A Machop dusted his hands, chuckling. "Oh please... why would anyone be friends with something ugly as you..." _

_Ekans nodded. "And not just ugly... weak as well..." _

_The young Lugia sobbed. "That's... not true..." _

_With a swift move, the Raticate took a bite out of Lugia's right wing, causing blood to come out as well as eliciting a shriek of pain from the bird. He laughed. "Accept it! It IS the truth! A harsh reality!" _

_Cubone twirled his bone around. "And once we're through with you, you'll accept your fate as a lone Pokemon..." _

_"No... please... **STOP!!!**" The young Pokemon cried. _

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Lots of friends, hmm...?" Lucemon causally said, glancing at Lugia. He was now looking distinctly uncomfortable. "You know, those Pokemon didn't look very friendly to me..."

Lugia gulped slightly. "Well... I've... never been good at... socializing..."

Lucemon stared at Lugia with a sad look on his face. "You've always been alone, haven't you...? Even from the beginning, your heart was longing for attention..."

Lugia was startled. "What?! I... no, that's not..."

"True...?" Lucemon said, shaking his head. "Of course it's true, Lugia. You know it as well as I do... look..."

Lugia's stomach twisted into knots as another image was formed in the darkness. "Not this... no..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

_Little Lugia dragged himself out of the pool and onto the shore of the underwater cave he called home, panting from the effort it had taken to swim here. His skin was covered in lacerations and wounds, and one of his eyes was swollen shut. He lay there listlessly for a moment, gasping for breath, before finally managing to work up the energy to cry. "Mo... Momma... Momma... help... help me... please..." _

_There was no response. Only a low growl from deeper in the cave. _

_Lugia winced and slowly, painfully, managed to pull himself along the cave floor towards the long, the long, magnificent figure of his mother, deep in sleep. Weakly, he dragged himself over to her, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain. As he got closer, he whispered in pain. "M...momma... please... please help me..." _

_A single bloodshot eye opened, glaring at him. Lugia's mother growled in her deep, sonorous voice. "What do you want now?!" _

_"M...Momma..." Lugia groaned, collapsing against his mother's side weakly. "I tried to make friends again... but like last time, they hurt me..." _

_The mother's eyes narrowed. "Did they now...?" _

_Lugia nodded. "Yes... I'm so..." _

_Without warning, his own mother lashed out her tail at him, striking him like a whip and flinging him into a wall. Lugia screamed as the bones in one of his wing snapped and his wounds started to bleed again. "**MOMMA!!!!!**" _

_The mother Lugia stood up and towered over her son. "If they hurt you, don't come crawling back to me crying about it like a sniveling coward!!! Suck it up like a real male! If your father saw you now, he'd kill you for being such a disgrace." _

_Wincing in pain, Lugia looked shocked. "Mo... Momma..." _

_"I'd do the same, but my head is still throbbing like the Dickens after all that red coral I ate yesterday, so I can't get up without my brain feeling like it's on fire. You'd better hope I'm in a better mood when I wake up, or I might just eat you and get it over with once and for all. Then I wouldn't have to hear your whining anymore!!!" The mother Lugia said, going back to her sleeping area and closing her eyes. "I'm going back to sleep now. If I hear ONE sound from you..." _

_The snarl in his own mother's voice told the child he probably would not live to regret whatever she had in mind. _

_Lugia stifled a whimper and curled into a tiny, pain-filled ball, soon crying himself to sleep, and wondering why his life was so horrible. _

00000000000000000000000000000

"What a lovely mother you had... wouldn't you agree?" Lucemon asked brightly. "Isn't family love grand...?"

Lugia bit his lip and closed his eyes. "I... I... She never wanted me... she had always been hoping for a girl..."

"So, imagine her delight when she eventually gave birth to her very own daughter! She was very happy that day, wasn't she?" Lucemon asked, grinning as Lugia nodded miserably. "And what did she do to you now that she had the child she'd always desired? Give you love? Warmth?"

"She... She threw... me... out..." Lugia whispered, his eyes brimming with tears.

Lucemon stroked his chin. "I wonder if you're feeling jealous of Vulko and his mother... having a strong bond that not even I could break..." He shrugged. "Oh well... anyway, you were left to fend for yourself, right...?"

Lugia nodded. "I.. I tried..."

"At least you tried to get aid from your cousin that lives in the Orange Islands, right?" Lucemon asked. "The same one who was too busy keeping those foolish Elemental Birds in the region from imbalancing and destroying the world, so he never had time to give you the care you needed, did he...?"

"He... he... he tried!" Lugia said.

"I know, but was it enough? No, it wasn't. So, once more, you set out on your own so you wouln't be a burden to him... how tragic..." Lucemon said, chuckling. "And what of your dear, younger sister...? Have you checked in to see how she's doing since you were... how can I say this kindly...? Abandoned...?"

Lugia shook his head. "I... I was afraid... afraid of my mother... and I... I didn't want to make things harder... for my sister... is that wrong?"

Lucemon shook his head. "No, no... but, would you like to know what your sister is doing now...?"

Another image formed in the darkness...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Lugia's sister smiled as her young child, Silver, happily played in the sea, flapping his wings to splash water about. "Mummy, mummy, join in! Join in!" _

_She chuckled as she took a step back. "OK... Better stand back, child..." She leapt into the sea, diving down and rising back up to the surface, lifting out of the water. Silver found himself being taken up with her, for she had risen up underneath him. "Peek-a-boo..." _

_Silver giggled. "I see you, mummy..." _

_Seagullmon pecked the ground. "Mine." _

_How did he get there...? _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lugia was shocked.

"Amazing, isn't it...?" Lucemon asked in a sweet voice. "How something as kind and loving as her could come from the womb of your mother...?"

Lugia trembled. "I... that's... That's... that's how I always wished that my own mother would treat me..."

"But she didn't, right?" Lucemon asked.

Lugia bowed his head. "No..."

Lucemon grinned. "And now your nephew, that little Lugia called Silver, is getting the care and love that you never did. So, how does that make you feel...?"

Lugia started to sob. "Miserable... unwanted... un... unloved..."

Lucemon raised an eyebrow. "And jealous...? Like how you feel jealous of the strong bond between Velene and Vulko that you've heard so much about?"

Lugia looked up, shocked. "Wha... What?! No, of cou..."

"Don't deny it..." Lucemon interrupted. "We both know you do..."

Lugia went silent.

Lucemon grinned. Time to crush every little hope that the Lugia had left in his heart. "From the day you were born, you have been alone and unloved by all. Your sister, whom your mother hadn't abandoned, received the care any child deserves and passed it on to her own son. And then we have you. You, who nobody wanted. Even the foolish Mariku lost interest in you. Instead of using you as a powerful mechanized soldier, all that happened was you were locked in a storage room and ignored while he controlled the mighty Mewtwo and let him take center stage! You were shoved out of the way, again! How does that make you feel, Lugia? How does that make you feel...?"

Lugia choked. "A...Awful..."

Lucemon nodded. "As it should. Nobody should be treated that way... and you know it'll just happen to you again..."

Lugia gulped. "But... but I have friends now! Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres! They..."

Lucemon nodded ferociously. "Oh yes, you have friends... but how long will they last? Only until you get back to your own world, and then you shall part ways, never to see each other again, and you'll be all alone once more!"

"**NO!!! THAT WON'T HAPPEN!!!**" Lugia cried in sadness and anger, hoping it wasn't true.

"You know it is!" Lucemon retorted. "You know it, deep in your heart! They will abandon you, just like everyone else, and you will be all alone once again!"

Lugia cried out at that and cowered on the floor, sobbing.

Lucemon hovered over to Lugia, stroking the feathers on the back of the Deep Pokemon's neck. "But... it doesn't have to be that way... I know a way you can be useful. A way for you to stop hurting. A way for you to never be lonely again..."

"How...?" Lugia asked, daring himself not to hope.

Lucemon bent down, his face inches away from Lugia's own. "Fill your heart with darkness... and join me. We will never abandon you. We will never leave you. You shall never be lonely again."

Lugia closed his eyes and bowed his head. He whimpered as the light around him vanished, and tendrils of darkness wrapped around him, encasing him in a cocoon of shadows.

Lucemon grinned. "And so it is done... my darkness has overcome his light... and unleashed his anger in... the form of... **Shadow Lugia**..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucemon opened his eyes and smiled as he took his hand off Lugia's head. Glancing at the large Pokemon, he grinned as Lugia's blank eyes slowly started to change. "Excellent... he's accepting the darkness... he's mine..."

"Amazing that this tent is holding a large Pokemon like Lugia..." Said Madoudramon, walking beside Lucemon. "But, considering this tent was made by SkullSatamon, you could fit the Empire State Building in here..."

Lucemon grinned. "That's a bit too much..."

Madoudramon shook his head. "You have no compassion, Lucemon. You're truly evil. You have broken down every barrier that Lugia has put up with words and images... sowing the seeds of despair in his heart... just like you did to Velene..."

Lucemon chuckled. "Save me the speech, Madoudramon... I love to shatter the hopes and dreams of those who had a bad time in the past..."

"Very well, then... to be truthful, I came here to pick up the tablet I left behind..." Madoudramon said. "I'll be taking it now back to your base so it can be translated."

Lucemon nodded. "All right... as for me, I'll be staying behind to keep an eye on our camp... and my newest prize..." He grinned. "With Lugia's power under my control, getting the Ancient Delta will be a breeze..."

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... and I expect you want me to tell tell you where Barbamon, Ebemon and Deathmon are. The same ones who ran away from you while Mariku was facing his final battle against Yugi Muto."

"Correct... after all, they can repent for their mistake of abandoning me..." Lucemon said, grinning. "By being test subjects to Lugia's new powers..."

Madoudramon nodded. "Very well... I'll tell you once Lugia is ready..." He turned and left. "I'll take the tablet now..."

"Good... oh, and don't forget about Dark Fox!" Lucemon called out. "It's time we should... upgrade her..."

Madoudramon nodded and left. "I won't forget..."

Lucemon grinned as he stared at Lugia. "Don't hold back, Lugia... let the darkness coat your heart... because the light will hurt you..." He chuckled. "Everything is going to plan... nothing will stop me... **NOTHING!**"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Wong Residence at 7:35 in the morning...

While packing his stuff away for school, Henry was speaking to Takato on the phone. "I'm surprised you're up this early, Takato... I thought you got up a couple of minutes before eight..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Takato's room, Takato was sitting at his desk, looking through his Duel Monsters deck as he had already finished packing for school. He was speaking to Henry on the phone. "Yeah... I know... I took an early night because of all the homework I had. I woke up early for some reason and I couldn't get back to sleep... so I thought I could talk to you before school as I knew you got up at seven..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Henry smiled. "That's nice of you... so, you've decided what your deck should be like...?"

Takato nodded. "I think I'll stick with the Level monsters, adding in the Greymon cards and my Angewomon card. I'm also gonna add in the new Greymon cards that just came out... GeoGreymon, RizeGreymon and ShineGreymon. They look even cooler than the original Greymon line-up..."

"I'll bet..." Henry said. "Listen... it sounds strange, but do you want the highest form of Armed Dragon...? I don't have the rest of the Armed Dragon cards, so I think it might be useful to you..."

Takato raised an eyebrow. "That's strange, Henry. I already have Armed Dragon LV7 in my deck. Two in fact, just in case something happens to one of 'em. I don't really need a third, though if you're offering one I suppose I could take it."

Henry grinned. "Actually, Takato... there's a new Armed Dragon, **LV10**, that's just been released."

"Really?!" Takato gasped.

"Yeah... however, you need to have LV7 on the field and tribute it in order to Special Summon LV10 to the field... so, you can't use the Spell card, Level Up!, to evolve Armed Dragon to his highest form..." Henry said. "I'll give it to you at school, if you want it."

Takato smiled. "Sure... that'll be sweet, Henry. Thanks."

"I'm currently making a new deck as well..." Henry said, picking up a magazine. "I'm hoping the next batch of new Duel Monsters will be good enough for me to use... they're called Destiny Heroes, darker counterparts for Elemental Heroes."

"I've heard about them... most of them have low ATK points, but their truth strength lies in their special abilities. Right?" Takato asked.

Henry nodded. "Yeah... if I get them, I might master them like Jaden Yuki did with this Elemental Heroes..."

"Are there more cards for the Elemental Heroes coming out?" Takato asked.

"Yeah... HERO Flash!!!, Edge Hammer, Skyscraper 2 - Hero City, the lot!" Henry said. "Anyway, I'm glad you called me... there's something I need to check with you. Do you know what to do after school?"

Takato blinked. "Erm... no, Henry... something come up?"

"Remember Velene?" Henry asked.

Takato nodded. "She's Vulko's mother, right? Lucemon turned her into a psychotic killer called Dark Fox..."

Henry sighed. "They've been seperated. Velene is no longer Dark Fox, yet she's still around.. Yesterday, Velene was rescued from Dark Fox."

Takato's eyes widened. "What?!"

"That's not all... most of Vulko's family and friends from Silesia have joined us in our future battles against Lucemon and his army... Vulko's father, aunt, grandparents... a whole lot!" Henry said. "However, after school, we're meeting up with the others and Yugi's group before heading to Angel Island. Velene wants to tell us something important... it's about Lucemon... he's up to something."

Takato frowned. "I see... does anyone else know about this?"

"I got a call from Yamaki last night... I figured you must have made sure that your mum would leave you alone to finishyour homework, assuming he called you." Henry said. "I'll contact Rika and Ryo to check if they got the message. You can do the same with Jeri, Kazu and Kenta."

Takato nodded. "OK... And can you also contact Yugi and tell him we'll meet them outside HYPNOS at 5 tonight?"

Henry blinked. "5...? Takato, school ends at half past four... unless, Kazu got himself detention again..."

"Nope... for once, Kazu didn't get himself detention this week..." Takato said.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Then, why...?"

"**GUARDROMON**'s got detention..." Takato replied.

"**WAUGH!**" Cried Henry as he facefaulted, dropping the phone along the way.

Takato blinked. "Henry...? Henry...? You still there...?"

Sighing, Henry sat up and picked up the phone, speaking into it. "Guardromon's got detention?! Kazu's rubbing off on him too much..."

Takato chuckled. "Yeah, totally..."

"What did he get detention for?" Henry asked.

"Oh, the usual... clogging up hallways and driveways because he fell in love with the cars, the trucks, the buses, the vending machines..." Takato said. "The usual..."

Henry slapped his head. "Oh brother..."

Takato chuckled. "So, can you do that for me? The calls to Yugi and his friends?"

Henry nodded. "Sure, Takato. Whatever Velene's gonna say, it must be really important."

Takato nodded. "Yeah... and I hope I can ask her an important question..."

"About BlackGuilmon...?" Henry asked.

Takato sighed. "It's been bugging me, that's all. I mean, lo..."

"**NOOOOO!!!!**" Cried Terriermon. "Godzilla... will... never... ever...** EVER... DIE!!!!!!!!!**"

Takato sweatdropped. "Um..."

Henry rubbed his forehead. "He's been watching the American's own version of Godzilla... starring the same guy who played as Simba in all three movies of the Lion King..."

"Oh yeah... I know the Lion King very well..." Takato muttered. "Mokuba's Penguinmon loves to tell me about it... especially Simba's daughter, Kiara..."

Henry smirked. "Well, I guess I'll meet you guys at school. And I'm ending my classes at five as well, if I bring Terriermon in, there's no doubt he'll get detention as well.. what loveable Digimon we have."

Takato chuckled. "Yeah... see you at school, Henry."

Henry nodded, walking over to a table and picked up a card, Armed Dragon LV10. "OK, Takato. See ya..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode, codenamed Ritter, sat at the controls with Saya nearby. "It's been nearly 5 hours... how are you feeling, Saya...?"

Saya, dressed as the Dark Magician Girl, bowed robotically. "I... can't... feel, sir. I can... only... obey..."

Ritter sighed. "Poor girl... I can't help but feel sorry for her..."

"I agree with you, Ritter..." Said Madoudramon as he walked into the room, carrying a table. "However, if she is important to our future battles against our enemies, then we have no choice but to keep her mind under Lucemon's control..."

Ritter got up. "Madoudramon..."

Nodding, Madoudramon placed the tablet in the corner. "Saya, please guard this tablet..."

"Right... away, sir..." Saya whispered, slowly walking to the tablet like a zombie.

Madoudramon rubbed his chin. "Her reflexes are very sluggish..."

Ritter nodded. "Agreed. However, that all changes on the battlefield. She becomes quick, flexible, and fights very well."

"Perfect..." Madoudramon said, going over to a computer panel and inputting a few commands. "The program for the translator is in this one, right?"

Ritter nodded. "Right. I already made a start... the ancient language on the tablet is somewhat mixed. One part of it is in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics... this tablet was apparently made 3000 years ago, at the time when the Millenium Items were used by the Pharaoh and his army."

Madoudramon glanced at Ritter. "Really...? And the other part?"

"An unknown language..." Ritter said. "As if it was made...by aliens."

Madoudramon chuckled. "How amusing... I'll just translate the Egyptian part first and deal with the other part later."

"Very well then..." Ritter said. He pressed another button. "I've also started on the resurrection of Arukenimon and Mummymon. Arukenimon is 67 percent complete while Mummymon is 45 percent complete."

Madoudramon nodded. "Good... no doubt they'll retain the same personalities as the originals did, so if they refuse to work for us, allow me to talk to them."

"Very well... very well..." Ritter said. "And one last thing, I've prepared the chamber for Dark Fox's upgrade. All she needs to do is step into the tube and we'll enhance her powers and such."

Madoudramon nodded. "Good... all we need now is to give her the good news..."

"She's still doing the maze exercise with her comrades... they're even been joined by the DemiDevimon and Datamon who worked for the previous owner of the Digi-Fortress, WarDevidramon..." Ritter said. "They're currently nowhere near the exit..."

Madoudramon sighed. "And how long have they been in there...?"

"As I told Saya before... nearly five hours..." Ritter muttered.

Madoudramon laughed. "Why am I not that surprised...?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shall we go left or right?" SkullSatamon asked.

Datamon pointed to a huge crack in the wall. "See that mark there..? I made it... **WE'VE BEEN GOING AROUND IN CIRCLES!!!**"

"How many times...?" Sealsdramon groaned.

Datamon sighed. "100..."

"We've made a new record!" ShadowRanamon said.

"Result!" ShadowGrumblemon added.

Yamidramon's left eye twitched. "Have you two gone mad?!"

ShadowRanamon shrugged. "It's normal for us... besides, if these two lunkheads couldn't find their way through the maze, what chance do we have?""

"Who are you calling lunkheads?!" DemiDevimon cried out in anger.

BlackGuilmon snarled. "Would all of you... **BE... QUIET!!!**" He sighed. "Looks like we have no choice... we're going to go back to the entrance of the maze and go through the bloody front entrance of the Digi-Fortress!"

"We've been here for five hours!!!" DemiDevimon cried. "**AND YOU JUST MADE THAT DECISION NOW?!?**"

"My common sense left me when I couldn't get one night of sleep ever since I got SkullSatamon, Fugamon and Seagullmon as my roommates!" BlackGuilmon snapped."I just want this day over with so I can actually **SLEEP!!!**"

SkullSatamon grinned. "This is fun!!!"

Atolmdramon facefaulted. "All right! We'll head back to the entrance..."

LadyDevimon groaned. "Minus one problem... we don't know which way to go..."

"Take your time... you'll be able to arrive back at the entrance..." Datamon muttered.

LadyDevimon raised an eyebrow. "Wait... you guys kept arriving back at the entrance, right?"

"Yeah... but, it's mostly luck..." Datamon said.

BlackGuilmon chuckled. "Well, never fear... I'll lead us back to the entrance..." He lifted his tail to reveal that he had tied a paintbrush to the tip, coated in white paint. "With this!"

Atolmdramon blinked. "Hang on a bloody minute! How, when and where the hell did you put that brush on your tail?!"

"Something that SkullSatamon uses... **A LOT!**" BlackGuilmon said. "Plothole."

Atolmdramon palmed his face. "I'm sorry for asking..."

"This paintbrush contains an unlimited amount of white paint, thus making it easier for us to arrive back at the entrance by following the trail left on the ground!" BlackGuilmon said.

DemiDevimon blinked. "Unlimited amount?! Buddy, it's a paintbrush! You dip it into a can of paint and paint, paint, paint before it runs out and you have to put it back into the paint into the tin and start all over again!!!"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes... however, plothole..."

DemiDevimon facefaulted. "I should have been crushed by the Mammothmon..."

"Nevertheless, let's get out of here!" Sealsdramon said. He glanced at the floor. "All right..." He panicked. "Where's the trail?!"

BlackGuilmon smirked. "Calm down... I finished the trail before this room so I wouldn't make a circle...for once, nothing can go wrong with this plan!"

(**BURP!!!**)

SkullSatamon smacked his lips... erm, teeth, as he sighed. "That white chocolate line on the ground was tasty..."

"Except for one moron who turns the impossible... into possible..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Yamidramon stared at SkullSatamon. "It's not possible... this is not possible!!! You've licked... **LICKED**... white paint off the ground?!?"

SkullSatamon blinked. "That was white paint...? No wonder that white chocolate didn't taste so chocolatey..."

Atolmdramon's left eye twitched. "You... **COMPLETE MOR**..."

"Right! That's enough!" BlackGuilmon said, untying the paintbrush from his tail and throwing it away. "Move onto plan B!"

"Plan B?!" Atolmdramon, Yamidramon, Datamon and DemiDevimon asked.

"Cry for help...?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

MarineDevimon shook his head. "No, no... that's Plan C-R-Y. Plan B is..."

ShadowGrumblemon's eyes lit up. "Ah... that!"

Dark Fox grinned. "Oh, SkullSatamon... it's time to plaaaaaaay..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "Yippie! A new game! How exciting! Right, Seagullmon?"

Seagullmon glanced around. "Mine."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Madoudramon stood outside the exit of the maze, patiently waiting for something...

(**CRASH!!!**)

One of the maze walls crumbled as Yamidramon and Atolmdramon charged through, using SkullSatamon as a battering ram. Yamidramon sweatdropped. "It... worked..."

"Bloody hell... this'll take some getting used to..." Atolmdramon muttered.

Madoudramon chuckled. "I see this exercise training was not only a success, but a failure as well."

"Madoudramon-sempai!" Atolmdramon gasped.

Yamidramon blinked. "What do you mean... both a success and a failure...?"

"You were able to leave the maze, yet you also left vital advantages for the intruders..." Madoudramon said. "Once they find these holes you've made, they'll simply use them to leave the maze..."

Atolmdramon groaned. "The only thing I've learned from this exercise is that this group is insane..."

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... and amusing too..."

Yamidramon sweatdropped. "Right..."

Atolmdramon glanced at SkullSatamon. "Are you okay...?"

"Listen, listen! Here's a funny joke!" SkullSatamon said. "Robbers have broken into a police station and stolen the the toilets! Police have nothing to go on now!"

Yamidramon and Atolmdramon stared at the idiot while Madoudramon chuckled. "There's your answer, he's completely okay..."

BlackGuilmon and the others climbed out of the hole and joined the others. Datamon glanced at Madoudramon. "Who are you...?"

"He's Madoudramon... he's a new business partner of Lord Lucemon..." BlackGuilmon said.

Datamon blinked. "Madoudramon? I never heard of a Madoudramon..."

"There are many Digimon yet to be discovered..." Madoudramon said. "Like myself... anyway, you have completed and failed the training..."

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Yeah, yeah... we heard, we heard..."

"So, now what...?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

Madoudramon pointed to the stairs. "These will take you to the lab where ShadowMercurymon's Valmarmon pieces detector is located, sealed away for security reasons. However, one of you must stay behind..."

"Which one?" Fugamon asked.

"Dark Fox... her life has been in danger ever since she lost her light half..." Madoudramon said.

Dark Fox snarled. "I already figured that one out..."

Madoudramon walked over to Dark Fox. "I'll explain everything to you later..." He glanced at BlackGuilmon. "As for you, you must hurry! We can't waste any more time! Velene will reveal the existence of the Keyfinder to her allies!"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "OK! Let's go!"

Everyone, except for Madoudramon and Dark Fox, walked up the stairs. After a few moments, Dark Fox sighed. "Right... so, what do you want to talk to me about? My death warrant?"

"No... something much better..." Madoudramon said as he and Dark Fox vanished in a flash of purple light.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon lead his group into a large room with a massive door on one side and machinery on the other. "All right... the Keyfinder is behind that door! I'll finish installing its new functions by tonight!"

"One thing that confused me... why have we been calling it the Keyfinder if it doesn't have the key finding functions yet?" LadyDevimon asked. "It still has its old functions for locating the seven pieces of the fallen Demon God Digimon, Valmarmon!"

BlackGuilmon raised an eyebrow. "What do you expect me to call it? Seven-Pieces-of-Valmarmon-Location-Finder?!"

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "That's... a little over... the top... never mind."

"Atolmdramon, Canntoisemon, Yamidramon, MarineDevimon!" BlackGuilmon called out. "Bring the Keyfinder out into the middle of the room!"

"**WHAT?!**" Canntoisemon gasped. "But, the Keyfinder has a shrinking ability! Why not use that?!"

BlackGuilmon raised a claw up. "Two reasons... first of all, I need it to be big so I can do the alterations more easily. Second of all, if I use it's shrinking function, we have to wait a while for its enlarging function to work again."

MarineDevimon sighed. "Why didn't you keep it small when you brought it here yesterday?"

BlackGuilmon shrugged. "Can't remember... had SkullSatamon here with me, thus driving me mad. And I can't remember coming here yesterday, all my memories have been scrambled by idiocy..."

Yamidramon paled. "Help..."

Atolmdramon sighed. "OK... How do we open the door to get to the Keyfinder?"

"Just pull the lever and it'll open..." BlackGuilmon simply said.

MarineDevimon, Canntoisemon, Atolmdramon and Yamidramon stared at him. "Which lever?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" BlackGuilmon asked. "There's only **ONE** lever..."

"You missed out by 11..." Canntoisemon muttered.

BlackGuilmon glanced at the lever near the door and his jaw dropped. There were **TWELVE** levers along the wall. "**WHERE THE HELL DID THEY COME FROM?!?**"

SkullSatamon grinned. "I put 'em there!"

"How and why?!" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "Well, I can't remember how I put the levers in..."

ShadowRanamon palmed her face. "There's a shock..."

"I put those levers up so no enemies would pull the right lever and find the Keyfinder behind that door!" SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon's left eye twitched. "I see... and which lever leads to the Keyfinder...?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Simple... I don't know!"

"So... not only does it stop the enemy from getting to the Keyfinder, but we can't get to it either?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah! Effective, huh?"

BlackGuilmon's left eye twitched even more. "OK... And apart from the lever to the Keyfinder, the rest are fake?"

"Nope... they work. They've got cool traps!" SkullSatamon said.

Yamidramon's jaw dropped. "You mean... pull the wrong lever and we're dead?!"

BlackGuilmon pulls a lever. "Sounds like an offer I can't refuse!"

ShadowGrumblemon shook his head. "Oh, come on... this is SkullSatamon! Do you really think he would set up tr... **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPS!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

"Yes, he would..." Sealsdramon said, looking down a trapdoor that ShadowGrumblemon had fallen through.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five minutes later...

ShadowGrumblemon walked into the room, panting. "OK... That... was an... experience... I don't... want to go through... again..."

"Why? What happened?" ShadowRanamon asked.

ShadowGrumblemon panted. "I fell into a moat where a school of hungry WaruSeadramon were waiting for me! Even though I'm the Warrior of Earth, I swam pretty fast, I can tell you..."

DemiDevimon blinked. "A moat? I didn't know the Digi-Fortress had a moat..."

Datamon shook his head. "Nope... the Digi-Fortress didn't had a moat when WarDevidramon was around..."

"And neither did Lucemon or Ritter add a moat when they took over this place..." MarineDevimon said.

ShadowGrumblemon pointed at SkullSatamon. "He did it! He put the bloody moat in!"

Canntoisemon chuckled. "And how can he make a moat underneath the Digi-Fortress in under an hour with a school of WaruSeadramon...?"

"This is SkullSatamon!" ShadowGrumblemon shouted. "He can make the impossible possible!"

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "Point..."

Atolmdramon snapped the lever that BlackGuilmon pulled off the wall. "One down, eleven to go..."

"OK... Here's the next one!" BlackGuilmon said, pulling the next lever.

ShadowGrumblemon rubbed his forehead. "Boy, going through that tunnel was harsh. I hope I don't go through it a... **_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!!!!!!_**"

Sealsdramon looked down the second trapdoor that ShadowGrumblemon fell through. "By any chance, does every lever you've added open a trapdoor?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep, that's right."

"This'll be fun..." Yamidramon muttered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five minutes later...

ShadowGrumblemon came back into the room, looking pale. "Never again..."

"Where did you go this time?" MarineDevimon asked.

"**A room filled with singing Etemon!!!**" ShadowGrumblemon sobbed.

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "Even idiots can be evil..."

Canntoisemon closed the first trapdoor. "Done!"

Atolmdramon did the same thing with the second trapdoor. "Ready!"

"That's two down..." Yamidramon muttered, cutting the second used lever off with his sword. "And 10 to go..."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "OK! I'm gonna pull the third one now!"

"**NO!!!**" ShadowGrumblemon said, grabbing ShadowRanamon, putting her in his spot and now standing in her place. "Your turn!"

ShadowRanamon fumed. "You jerk!!!"

"All right... does this work?" BlackGuilmon asked, pulling the third lever.

ShadowGrumblemon laughed at ShadowRanamon. "**HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!** It's your turn to have fun with the s... **_LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped as ShadowGrumblemon fell through the third trapdoor. "Ironically, he just saved me..."

LadyDevimon looked down the trapdoor that ShadowGrumblemon had fallen through. "I had a feeling this would happen..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five minutes later...

ShadowGrumblemon was shaking SkullSatamon by the neck. "**WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE GROUDONS FROM!? THEY'RE HOENN'S LEGENDARY POKEMON OF FIRE AND EARTH!!! WHERE DID YOU GET 50 OF THEM FROM!?!?**"

SkullSatamon grinned. "From my favourite company, Plothole."

ShadowGrumblemon threw SkullSatamon to the ground. "This isn't getting us anywhere..."

"Except maybe having ShadowGrumblemon as the next wielder of the giant pencil..." LadyDevimon muttered.

Atolmdramon closed the third trapdoor. "I'm done!"

Yamidramon cut the third used lever off the wall. "So, we've only got nine levers left..."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes... I'm going to pull the 4th lever now. Ready, ShadowGrumblemon...?"

ShadowGrumblemon pulled ShadowRanamon over and held her close. "Ready!"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Oh, you do care about me..."

BlackGuilmon pulled the next lever. "Going down!"

"Ready for the ride, ShadowRanamon...?" ShadowGrumblemon asked. "Because this'll be f... **_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

ShadowRanamon blinked as she found right next to her bare feet a small trapdoor big enough for only one to fit through, like ShadowGrumblemon. "O...K..."

"Talk about unusual luck..." Canntoisemon muttered, standing next to ShadowRanamon.

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yes... too bad my luck just ran out..."

Canntoisemon blinked. "How come...?"

"Simple..." ShadowRanamon said, her face showing pain. "**YOU'RE STANDING ON MY FOOT!!!**"

Canntoisemon looked down and sweatdropped as he stepped off of ShadowRanamon's right foot. "Oops... sorry..."

ShadowRanamon hopped around the room, holding her right foot in her hands. "**OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!!!!! YOU IDIOT! YOU LUNKHEAD! YOU... OW!!!**"

"Well, you should wear shoes instead of walking in bare feet all the time!" Canntoisemon called out.

LadyDevimon rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter if she's in bare feet or not, that won't save her from your heavy weight..."

Canntoisemon shrugged. "True..."

ShadowGrumblemon burst into the room, panting. "You...!"

"What was it this time?" Sealsdramon asked.

"Lesbian Raikous, Enteis and Machamps!!!" ShadowGrumblemon snapped.

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "OK... No more questions..."

"They didn't do anything bad to me, they just wanted sexual pin-ups of Ranamon and ShadowRanamon!" ShadowGrumblemon said.

Canntoisemon chuckled. "Are they blind as well...?"

"**DIE!!!**" ShadowRanamon called out, hopping towards Canntoisemon in rage.

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "I'm doomed..."

ShadowGrumblemon shook SkullSatamon by the neck. "**WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE LESBIAN RAIKOUS, MACHAMPS AND ENTEIS FROM?!!? THERE WERE 10 FEMALE MACHAMPS, 50 FEMALE ENTEIS AND 1000 FEMALE RAIKOUS!!! WHERE DID YOU GET THEM FROM?!!?!**"

SkullSatamon grinned. "From my favourite company, Plothole."

ShadowGrumblemon fumed. "Diediediediediediediediediediedie... **DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Yamidramon sweatdropped as he cut the fourth used lever off with his sword. "And there's only eight levers left..."

Fugamon was using the broken levers as drums as he sat on the floor. "Too bad Foxy isn't here... she would love to see this kind of thing..."

"Well, whatever Madoudramon has in store for her, it's bound to be good news for her..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Madoudramon walked into a high-tech room, holding the door open. "Welcome, Dark Fox... to your new destiny..."

Dark Fox frowned as she stepped into the room. Along the left side of the wall were a row of control panels and computers. On the other side were also more rows of control panels and computers, but in the middle of the right wall, above the computers, was a huge window. On the opposite side of the room was a huge tube that reminded Dark Fox of the now-defunct roboticizer.

"OK, Madoudramon... explain... what are you going to do to me?" Dark Fox asked.

Madoudramon walked over to a control panel on the right side of the room, near the window. "Wait a second, my dear..." He typed in a few commands and chuckled. "Ah... it's going nicely..."

Raising an eyebrow, Dark Fox walked over to Madoudramon and peered through the window. "What is...?" Her eyes widened. "What in the...what is that?!"

"The room you're now looking into is a Digimon recreation chamber...in which scattered Digimon data can be reassembled back into the form it used to possess..." Madoudramon said. "For example, if I put some data of a Flymon in that room and activated the mechanisms within, it would reassemble the data and reconstruct it back into its original, living form. In other words, revive the fallen Flymon."

Dark Fox glanced at Madoudramon. "So, you're using this room to revive Arukenimon and Mummymon, right?"

"That is correct... however, there is more than one Digimon recreation chamber... so, we're putting them to good use..." Madoudramon explained. "And I'm sure you're wondering what Digimon you're looking at..."

Dark Fox nodded. "**VERY!** What the hell is that Digimon?!"

"**Lazaramon**!" Madoudramon said.

000**_DIGIMON INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Lazaramon _

**LEVEL:** _Champion _

**TYPE:** _Virus _

_Bio Scouter Digimon _

**ATTACKS: **_Scouter Burst, Triple Burst _

_Ancient Digimon created by Valmarmon. They're used for scouting and attacking when needed. _

0000000000000000000000000

Lazaramon was a mostly white, streamlined creature, with a thin pointed snout, a bulging middle area with black stripes, and a diamond-shaped tail thruster growing from the rear. It had two limbs hanging behind it, mostly dark with paler hands almost like flippers at the end.

Dark Fox took a step back in shock. "**THAT'S LAZARAMON!?**"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... and thanks to the recreation chamber, we can generate countless armies of Lazaramon from the first one you're seeing before you..."

Dark Fox glanced at Madoudramon before looking back at Lazaramon. "So, that Digimon was created by Valmarmon...?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... and this isn't the first time Lucemon has used Valmarmon's power to get what he needs..." He glanced at Dark Fox. "The Dark Gene... it was a curse Valmarmon used on all Pokemon, turning them into dark, blood-thirsty warriors in case their hearts were clouded in pure darkness and hatred! Just like how Lucemon fed Velene's pure mind with lies in order for you to be born from the Dark Gene!"

Dark Fox narrowed her eyes at Lazaramon. "I see... are there other Lazaramon Digimon apart from the one I'm seeing? Like the Greymon clan... MetalGreymon, SkullGreymon and WarGreymon..."

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... **HunterLazaramon**, **HammerLazaramon**, **SkimmerLazaramon** and their Ultimate form, **Hellionmon**!"

"Wait... The four Lazaramon are all Champion-level Digimon?!" Dark Fox asked.

"Yes... they were simply designed to scout out enemies..." Madoudramon explained. "When the enemy has been sighted, they attack. They can evolve into Hellionmon only if they're part of the attacking force, rather than the scouting force..."

Dark Fox wiped her cheek. "Well... onto the next question... how are you going to make me survive my upcoming battles against Velene and her family? They have Digimon on their side that can Digivolve to Mega! Thanks to Lord Lucemon, I only have the strength of an Ultimate! Now that Velene is safe, they can use Mega-level Digimon to destroy me! What can you do to solve this problem?!"

"By having you evolve and increasing your strength to Mega..." Madoudramon said, forming a red stone in his hand. "Remember this...?"

Dark Fox's eyes widened. "That's the... **Fire Stone**! It's one of the Evolution Stones used to evolve Pokemon to their next form! Right now, only three Pokemon are known to use this stone... Growlithe, Eevee and Vulpix!"

"If a Fire Stone is used on a Eevee, it'll evolve into a Flareon. If used on a Growlithe, it'll evolve into an Arcanine..." Madoudramon said. "So, what'll happen if it's used on a Vulpix...?"

Dark Fox blinked. "It'll evolve into a Ninetales... I'm a Vulpix, but the DNA of my body is the same as Velene's because I was created by her... in other words, I'm carrying the same genetic disease that prevents Pokemon from evolving for the rest of their lives... it's called the _Ever-Gene_."

Madoudramon chuckled. "Interesting name... sounds like the Everstone..."

"And because of the Ever-Gene, I can't evolve into a Ninetales..." Dark Fox muttered. She stroked her chin. "Ah, I see... if my Vulpix form as the strength of an Ultimate, maybe my Ninetales form has the strength of a Mega..."

Nodding, Madoudramon walked over to a console and placed the Fire Stone into a small device. "Exactly. However, I can help you evolve, even if you possess the Ever-Gene. This machine will infuse the energy of the Fire Stone into your body, giving you the ability to evolve into a Ninetales with the strength of a Mega-level Digimon!"

Dark Fox grinned. "Really?! Sweet!"

"However, you can't maintain your evolved form for a long time..." Madoudramon said. "You'll have to de-evolve in order to recover your strength before you can evolve back into a Ninetales. Think of it like the Digimon that are partnered to Azulongmon's Digidestined..."

"Got it! What should I do?!" Dark Fox asked.

Madoudramon pointed to the tube. "Go into that tube and stand there..."

Dark Fox nodded. "Right."

"Oh, and you also have to remove your clothes..." Madoudramon added.

"Rig... **WHAT?!**" Dark Fox gasped.

Madoudramon glared at Dark Fox. "You must remove your clothes, otherwise it'll prevent parts of your body from absorbing the energy of the Fire Stone... do you want to kill Velene or not?"

Dark Fox scoffed. "Of course I do! I'm not removing my clothes! **I NEVER REMOVE MY CLOTHES FOR A GOOD REASON! NEVER!**"

Madoudramon shook his head. "Killer or no killer, I'll never understand women..."

Dark Fox turned her back to Madoudramon. "I'll never be naked just to gain power! I have my reasons! I just can't think of any at the moment..."

"We're wasting time and I'm the only one who can help you become strong!" Madoudramon said. He shook his head. "Very well, I shall convince you very quickly..." He raised his right hand towards Dark Fox. "_Hypnose_!!!"

Dark Fox stood to attention as a purple aura covered her entire body. She turned around and looked at Madoudramon with blank, purple-glowing eyes. "What are your orders, Madoudramon-sama...?"

"Remove your clothes and stand in the middle of the tube..." Madoudramon commanded.

Dark Fox nodded. "As you command..."

Madoudramon chuckled. "Looks like you need to strengthen your mind if you want to resist hypnosis..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

10 minutes later...

Dark Fox was now inside the tube, naked. She was sitting on the cold metal floor, holding her knees to her chest. "I swear... I'll you for this!"

"It's amusing that you enjoy being a blood-thirsty killer, yet can't help but feel embarrassed that you need to remove your clothes to become stronger..." Madoudramon commented, typing in commands at a nearby control panel.

Dark Fox hissed. "You might have set up cameras so perverted morons would drool over me as I remove my clothes!"

Madoudramon glared at Dark Fox. "My dear... there's no honour in doing that."

"True... but, there are others who might set up cameras!" Dark Fox said. "Just so they could make a film about my naked body?"

"A horror film?" Madoudramon asked.

Dark Fox snarled. "Very funny..."

Madoudramon flicked a switch. "Heh... however, what you said is true about others setting up cameras on you. But, it's fortunate that those 'others' are too busy laughing..."

Dark Fox raised an eyebrow. "Laughing at what...?"

"**_HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'M HANGING FROM THE WALL NOW!!!_**" Came ShadowGrumblemon's voice through a speaker. "_Let's see if you can get me with trapdoor number e..._ **IGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"_Holy... a trapdoor on the side of the wall!?_" Atolmdramon asked. "_Why?!_"

"_Plothole!_" SkullSatamon said, happily.

Dark Fox slapped her face. "I give up... you could have told me they were busy laughing at ShadowGrumblemon for... whatever he is doing..."

"I could have, but that would be wasting precious time..." Madoudramon said.

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Point..."

Madoudramon grabbed a lever. "Are you ready, Dark Fox? I have to warn you... this will hurt a little..."

Dark Fox scoffed. "Please... bring it on, knight boy! A little pain won't kill me..."

"Very well then..." Madoudramon said, pulling the lever. "Enjoy..."

The Fire Stone started to glow as electricity sparkled over it, absorbing its energy. Dark Fox glanced around as the tube started glowing red, steam rising from underneath and red electricity sparkling into her body. It soon got to be a bit too much for her as her body was suddenly wracked with incredible agonizing pain. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!! I WOULD RATHER GET KILLED BY BLACKWARGREYMON!!!! STOP! STOP! STOP!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Madoudramon shook his head and walked out of the room. "I'll be back in a few hours... you'll thank me later..."

"**COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**" Screamed Dark Fox underneath the red steam.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yamidramon sliced another used lever off the wall. "Number eleven... it's kinda strange that all the levers you used are the traps... you would have pulled the right lever by now."

BlackGuilmon shrugged. "Well, if I did pull the right lever, the fun would have ended..."

"**FUN?!?! YOU THINK THIS WAS FUN?!!?**" ShadowGrumblemon yelled. "**I FELL INTO A PIT OF LESBIAN POKEMON, SINGING ETEMON, ANGRY GROUDON, HUNGRY WARSEADRAMON, BOUNCING KOFFINGS, METALGREYMON'S GIGA BLASTER, A BOULDER CHASE FROM GRAVELERS, EXPLODING PINECOES, BLOOD-THIRSTY MUSYAMONS, THIRTEEN HUNDRED ANGRY ROCK ATTACKS FROM GOTSUMON AND I LANDED ON MY GROIN ON A STEGOMON'S BACK!!!!**"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "At least you didn't fall into a pit with a bunch of Dynasmons using a megaphone..."

"Oh, perish the thought..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

"**HOW?!!? HOW?!?!?**" ShadowGrumblemon yelled. "**ON THE FLOOR!!! ON THE SIDE OF THE WALL!!! ON THE CEILING!!! THROUGH A BLOODY DOOR!!! HOW DID YOU PUT ALL THOSE TRAPDOORS UP?!!? WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THOSE POKEMON AND DIGIMON FROM?!? HOW?!!?!?**"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Plothole."

"**DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!**" ShadowGrumblemon roared, running towards SkullSatamon with his hammer.

Atolmdramon smashed his fist into ShadowGrumblemon's head. "OK... Time to take a nap..."

"All right! Time for the last lever!" BlackGuilmon said, grabbing the last lever that hadn't been pulled yet.

"**NO!!!!!!!!!**" Screamed ShadowGrumblemon as he ran out the room.

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "Took him about 11 pitfalls to figure out he can't fall through the trapdoor if he isn't in the room... then again, he's been cursed by SkullSatamon so..."

BlackGuilmon pulled the last lever and grinned as the door opened to reveal the large black device known as the Keyfinder. "Here it is! At long last!"

"I know... took us about 30 minutes..." ShadowRanamon muttered.

"**30?!**" DemiDevimon cried out. "**30 MINUTES?!**"

Datamon sighed. "Oh, give it a rest..."

MarineDevimon, Canntoisemon, Atolmdramon and Yamidramon grunted as they picked up the Keyfinder and used every muscle they had to carry the enormous device into the room.

"Oh my..." Yamidramon hissed. "This is heavy..."

"No kidding..." Atolmdramon hissed. "This must be heavier than that meatball you had..."

MarineDevimon started to sweat. "LadyDevimon is heavier than this thing..."

"**WHAT?!?!**" LadyDevimon hissed.

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "Trying to get killed...?"

MarineDevimon sighed. "Oh, I wish..."

BlackGuilmon picked up a hammer. "All right... I'll need total concentration..."

"Let's go..." ShadowRanamon said, dragging SkullSatamon and Fugamon out of the room.

Fugamon blinked. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the maze where you morons will get lost forever..." ShadowRanamon said.

Sealsdramon nodded. "Yep! Anyone who wants to go through the maze and get lost again .. move out!"

"Yay! Let's go, everyone!!! **WHOOPIE!!!**" SkullSatamon said, rushing out of the room.

Fugamon followed, waving his arms in the air. "Boogie! Boogie! **BOOGIE!!!**"

"Dance, people! Dance!" The Commandramon said as they followed SkullSatamon and Fugamon, playing their bongos.

Seagullmon followed as well, pecking the ground along the way. "Mine."

ShadowRanamon groaned as she picked herself up. "You could have at least waited until I was out of the way... getting my foot stomped by Canntoisemon is a piece of cake compared to what I've been through now..."

Sealsdramon chuckled. "Sorry... a bit too soon, huh...?"

LadyDevimon rolled her eyes. "A bit...?"

BlackGuilmon tossed a hammer away and picked up a spanner. "I must alter the Keyfinder soon or Velene will ruin our plans that we've been working so hard on!"

MarineDevimon panted as he and the other three Digimon placed the Keyfinder in the middle of the room. "Just.. great..."

"I'll not let Takato and Guilmon get the best of me again..." BlackGuilmon hissed. "**NEVER AGAIN!!!**"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was morning on Angel Island and all was peaceful...

Except for one small problem in the Spirit Digidestined's campsite...

"I'll make breakfast!" Takuya said.

"No! I'll make breakfast!" Koji said.

JP groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Great... I've forgotten these two are competitive on the cooking table..."

Koichi sweatdropped. "This is... interesting..."

"This is the first time you've seen Koji acting like this...?" Zoe asked.

Koichi nodded. "Yes... he seems to be a bit... weird acting out like this..."

"Wait until they actually cook..." Tommy muttered. "Last time they cooked, we were at a Burgermon village. They made crazy and disgusting burger combinations that made Bokomon and Neemon want the stomach pump instead..."

JP glanced at the others. "You guys... how long do you think we should stay here before they can cook up something crazy for our breakfast?"

Takuya kept his glare at Koji. "My breakfast choice is bug stew combined with trail mix, pebbles and a few twigs!"

"We're not on a survival trail, Takuya!" Koji snapped. "Why not mashed potatoes and broccoli?!"

"No way! How about haggis?!" Takuya asked.

"Are you trying to poison us?!" Koji asked. "Liver worst and giant onions!"

"Tomato Madness!" Takuya countered.

"Spinach with eggs and milk!" Koji said.

"A fruit burger!" Takuya said.

"A sea burger!" Koji said.

"Fruit cheese pizza!" Takuya added.

"Sea cheese pizza!" Koji added.

"A fruit hot dog or a fruit, meat pie!" Takuya said.

"A sea hot dog or a sea, meat pie!" Koji said.

Takuya held his hands up. "Hold on... why not let the others decide?"

Koji nodded. "Good idea!" He turned to the others. "What do you... guys... think...? **HUH!?**"

Takuya and Koji were staring at the grass. JP, Koichi, Tommy and Zoe had left.

"Where did they go...?" Takuya and Koji asked before glaring at each other.

"OK! Contest time! We'll make our own breakfast and taste each other's to see who's the best!" Takuya challenged.

Koji nodded. "You're on! See you later, Takuya!"

Takuya nodded back as he walked in one direction. "Yeah! I'm gonna win!"

"We'll see about that!" Koji said, walking in the other direction.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here you go, you guys!" Brock said, placing four bowls of porridge on the ground. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing. Enjoy your breakfast!"

"**THANK YOU, SAVIOUR!**" JP, Tommy and Zoe said, picking up their spoons and beginning to eat their porridge.

Koichi sweatdropped. "O...K..."

In order to save themselves from the cooking horror and from going hungry, Koichi and the others headed to the Pokemon trainer's campsite where the more talented cook, Brock, awaited.

Edward was nearby, polishing Steelix's armour with a cloth. "So, you guys don't know how to cook?"

Koichi chuckled. "We do... only, Takuya and Koji wanted to cook breakfast..."

Misty was feeding Togepi small pieces of bread. "So, what's wrong with that...?"

"It's like combining the world's worst cook with Dr Frankenstein!" Tommy said.

Misty sweatdropped. "OK... no more questions..."

Suzie sipped her cup of water and sighed. "I hope Takuya and Koji don't take too long... we're having an emergency meeting this afternoon with everyone present..."

JP looked up. "Emergency meeting...? Oh yeah... Velene's gonna tell us what Lucemon and his buddies are gonna do..."

Brendan nodded, brushing Ninetales' fur with a brush. "Yeah... they say it's really important. After the fiasco on Monday and what happened yesterday, I wonder if Lucemon finally found his nerve..."

Ash grinned. "Why? Do you think he lost it after seeing Gallantmon Shining Mode?"

Brendan chuckled. "Maybe..."

Max was staring at the sky, looking amazed. "Lucario... I never knew such a Pokemon like him existed..."

"Like the Pokemon species would end with just over 300...?" Tommy asked. "There's more to be discovered, like the evolutions of Eevee!"

Ash smiled. "And maybe new starter Pokemon like Totodile, Treecko and Charmander..."

"And new combinations of Pokemon types!" Misty said. "Lucario is a Fighting and Steel-type Pokemon!"

Max sat up. "Do you think Lucario is an evolved Pokemon or not?"

"That's the beauty about Pokemon!" Brock said, pouring water into his cup. "They have many secrets waiting to be unlocked... new evolved forms like Steelix and Espeon, new Legendary Pokemon like Suicune and Latias... you see where I'm getting at?"

JP nodded. "Very... and that Lucario looks very brave..."

Ash sweatdropped. "Oh, he is... he's just hiding from that Telene girl..."

"See? Very brave!" JP said.

Zoe glanced around the campsite. "Hey... where's May...?"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Training... according to her, she feels like she's the weakest trainer out of all of us because she hasn't trained her Pokemon much..."

Misty frowned. "That's not true... she isn't weak!"

Ash nodded and got up. "I know... maybe I should talk to her..."

Brendan smirked. "I'll come as well and see if I can help her somehow..."

"Where is May training anyway...?" Zoe asked.

Brock pointed to a small rocky region of Angel Island. "Over there... she's busy training her Combusken to become stronger."

Ash smiled as Pikachu climbed up his shoulder. "Well, if she's willing to train hard, we can at least give her some pointers..."

Brendan grinned. "Yeah... we'll be back before the emergency meeting starts... come on, Ninetales!"

"Nine!" Cried the Fox Pokemon, following her trainer and his friend to the rocky region.

Brock held up a large pot containing porridge. "Who wants seconds?"

"**ME!!!**" Tommy, JP and Zoe said, holding their plates out.

Misty sweatdropped. "So... are you guys planning to sneak away tomorrow morning before Takuya and Koji wakes up for more of Brock's breakfast?"

Koichi sighed. "Seems like that..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai came walking towards Izzy, holding a rope and gag. "Izzy... time for breakfast... don't fight it this time..."

Izzy was sitting down with his laptop (big surprise there...) and rolling his eyes. "Tai... not now... something big has came up from HYPNOS... Actually two things..."

"And what's that...?" Tai asked.

Izzy looked up. "First of all, HYPNOS agents have knocked out a large robot that looks to be created by Sonic's arch-enemy, Dr Eggman, with a taser... Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy and Rouge have gone to HYPNOS to check up on this robot."

"How did they get there? And why don't they destroy the robot?" Tai asked.

"Kari took them there with her D-3..." Izzy explained. "And it seems this robot turned against Eggman..."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "How can they tell he's turned against Eggman?"

Izzy chuckled. "Maybe because the agents heard him saying 'Must destroy Eggman and his robots...'"

Tai sweatdropped. "Point..."

"And the second thing... well, I'm glad you're here... you can deliever this message to Eva and the others for me..." Izzy said, typing in commands.

Tai blinked. "What message...?"

Izzy looked up. "That Velene has a Digimon partner!"

"**WHAT?!**" Tai gasped. "Since when?!"

"Velene doesn't know when, but she woke up in the middle of the night to find a D-Arc in her hand before falling back to sleep!" Izzy said. "I'm helping HYPNOS to see if this D-Arc is actually real or not. I'm comparing information with the data I've collected from Vulko's D-Arc..."

Tai sat down beside Izzy. "D-Arc... that's the name of the Digivices used by the Silesian Pokemon, right?"

Izzy nodded. "Yes... and just like us, the Digidestined from Azulongmon's realm, and the Digimon Tamers... they each have a Digimon partner. Vulko has BlackAgumon, who is somehow the BlackWarGreymon created by Arukenimon and 100 Control Spires. Eva, Vulko's cousin, is partnered to FrauLabramon, a female version of the rare Labramon. And Eva's boyfriend, Growly, is partnered to BlackGabumon, who's personality is the total opposite from Matt's Gabumon."

"How do you mean... total opposite of Matt's Gabumon?" Tai asked.

Izzy sighed. "From what I've learned, BlackGabumon gets a lot of headlocks from from Growly's mother, Blaise, while Gabumon has the common sense to be polite..."

Tai sweatdropped. "OK... So, what is it?"

Izzy blinked. "What...?"

"The Digimon... what is Velene's Digimon called?" Tai asked.

Izzy sighed. "Bad news, Tai... even though Velene's got her Digivice, she hasn't got her Digimon yet."

Tai frowned. "That's a bummer and a bit odd... usually, the partnered Digimon would come with the Digivice... maybe Velene's Digivice is a fake..."

Izzy shook his head. "No can do, Tai... it's not a fake... Ken and Yamaki have confimed that Velene's D-Arc is real."

"So, if it's real... where's the Digimon?" Tai asked. "Unless... she can Spirit Evolve!"

Izzy sweatdropped. "Good guess... but no..."

"Why not?" Tai asked.

"Velene's D-Ark is the same as Vulko's, right?" Izzy asked. "Along with Eva's and Growly's... in other words, they don't carry the same functions as the Spirit Digidestined's D-Tector..."

Tai looked up at the sky. "So... Velene has a Digimon partner... who could it be...?"

Izzy shrugged. "I don't know, but Velene's family needs to know this... Tai, can you...?"

Tai got up. "No problem, Izzy... I'll tell them what's happening with Velene..."

Izzy smiled. ""Thanks, Tai."

"Your welcome!" Tai said as he walked off.

"Now... where was I...?" Izzy muttered to himself.

"Hey, Matt! I need to see Velene's family about Velene herself, can you do this for me?" Tai called out.

"Sure thing, Tai!" Matt said. "How hard can it be?"

Izzy sweatdropped. "And I thought I was off the hook... spoke too soon on that one..."

Matt came into view with the rope and gag. "Breakfast time, Izzy!"

"Have to go, bye!" Izzy said, getting up and running away with his laptop in hand.

Matt gave chase. "**GET BACK HERE, IZZY!!!**"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Combusken, Double Kick!!!" May ordered.

"Com... bus... **KEN!!!**" Called out the Fowl Pokemon, giving a boulder two good hard kicks. The rock, however, just gained two small cracks. "Combusken!"

May sighed. "What am I doing wrong...?"

"Nothing, May... Combusken is a bit rusty, that's all..." Said Ash as he walked over to her with Brendan. "Hey... how're you doing?"

May sighed as she sat down. "Not good... I feel like I'm dragging everyone down because I'm weak..."

Ash frowned. "No, May! You're a good trainer! Your Pokemon..."

May looked up. "I'm talking about myself! I have a weak mind, a weak will and a weak... something! Have you forgotten what happened to me!? I became a slave to that Mariku jerk, turning me into a spy!"

Ash sat down beside May. "I understand, May... but be glad that Mariku didn't turn you into a robot..."

"It still hurt to be forced to betray my friends like that..." May whispered.

Brendan sighed. "May, you're either trying to make Combusken stronger or evolve him?"

Blinking, May glanced at Brendan. "Yeah... that's right..."

Brendan sat down on the other side of May. "Why do you think you're training Combusken?"

May looked down as Combusken came over to her. "Because... because he's... my starter...?"

Ash grinned. "That's right, May. Even though I'm close with all my Pokemon, my bond with Pikachu is really strong. Because, he's the first Pokemon I ever had. Isn't that right, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"

Brendan chuckled. "I guess the same goes for me and Sceptile... we fought side-by-side as a team and we never backed down for a challenge... I think we can say the same about Edward and Typhlosion..."

"And Brock and Onix..." Ash added. "Onix was Brock's very first Pokemon, given to him by his dad. He gave it to his little brother, Forrest, just before he decided to join me in the Hoenn region..."

May blinked. "Wow... what about Misty? What was her first Pokemon...?"

Ash sweatdropped. "Good question... I never asked her back then... when I first met Misty, she owned three Pokemon... a Goldeen, a Staryu and a Starmie. One of those three must have been her starter Pokemon... would be weird if it was Starmie..."

"How come?" Brendan asked.

"Because Starmie usually **LOSES** battles while Staryu **WINS** battles..." Ash said. "A good example of that would be my starting days as a trainer when I had Pikachu, Butterfree and Pidgeotto. Misty was the gym leader of Cerulean City and I had to face her to get the badge. She beat my Butterfree with her Staryu, but I defeated Starmie with Pidgeotto."

Brendan narrowed his eyes. "Wait... you fought Misty, right? Why didn't you use Pikachu? Both Staryu and Starmie are Water Pokemon, both weak to Electric attacks... you could have sent him out first before either Butterfree or Pidgeotto... unless you had a plan?"

Ash shook his head. "No... Pikachu didn't want to fight Misty, so..."

Brendan facefaulted. "Right..."

May stared at her Combusken. "I've heard most of the starter Pokemon are Dual types. Dual types are Pokemon with more than one type, right?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah... and when a pure Pokemon evolves, it can gain another type in the process. For example, Torchic was a pure Fire-type Pokemon, but when it evolved into Combusken, it also became a Fighting Pokemon as well."

"Bulbasaur is currently the only starter Pokemon to be a Dual-type Pokemon in his original and evolved forms..." Brendan said. "A Grass and Poison Pokemon. Also, the Johto region's Starter Pokemon are the only ones who don't have any Dual types, even when they evolve."

May looked up. "If Combusken evolved, what would he evolve into...?"

Brendan smiled. "A strong and fast Pokemon called Blaziken!"

Ash nodded. "Yeah... I remember Blaziken pretty well... my final opponent of the Johto League was a guy named Harrison and he owned a Blaziken. Seeing as he's from Hoenn, I'm sure he could have started his journey with a Torchic."

May stood up. "I own a Bulbasaur... what would she evolve into?"

"First of all, she would evolve into an Ivysaur. After that, a strong Venusaur!" Ash said.

"However, evolving Pokemon like Bulbasaur and Combusken means you have to do a lot of training and teamwork with your Pokemon!" Brendan said. "Are you willing to accept the hard tasks given to you?"

Sighing, May glanced at Combusken and smiled. "Let's continue training, Combusken! If you become stronger, we'll show those bad guys a thing or two!"

The Fowl Pokemon nodded. "Commmmmmmm... busken!!!"

"That's the spirit, May!" Ash cheered.

Brendan raised an eyebrow. "Seems to me you've got a plan, May..."

May nodded. "Yeah... me and Combusken can distract SkullSatamon by cooking cheeseburgers for him!"

Brendan sweatdropped. "I see..."

May giggled before glancing at Ash. "Ash, can you do me a favour...?"

Ash nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

May picked up a huge bag and handed it to Ash. "Can you take this to the campsite where Velene's family is?"

Ash blinked as he took the bag. "Sure, but wh..."

"**_NO!!! DON'T!!!_**" Came a muffled cry in the bag.

Brendan opened the bag to reveal a blue/black Pokemon in the bag. "Lucario!?"

Ash sweatdropped. "Interesting hiding place you've chosen..."

"Don't take me to that campsite! Telene is waiting for me!" Lucario moaned.

May sighed. "I can't believe a Pokemon as brave as him can can be scared of a girl..."

"Can you blame me...?" Lucario said, sheepishly.

Ash chuckled. "I'm use to seeing girls running in fear when Brock falls for their cute features..."

May rolled her eyes. "I've heard it's usually being dragged off by Misty by his ear..." She blinked. "Hey... Lucario, you've certainly got big ears..."

Lucario gulped. "Don't get any ideas, please...?"

Ash scratched his head. "How did you get into the bag...?"

"Wasn't easy..." Lucario muttered.

May sighed. "Just be glad it's a spare rucksack and not this..." She held up the small bags she wore around her waist. "I mean, does this look like the ideal place for hiding...?"

"Of course it is!" Lucario said. "It'll be the last place she'll look for me!"

Ash sweatdropped. "I expect that sort of comments from idiots like Team Rocket... not someone as wise as you, Lucario..."

"Can you blame me?" Lucario asked. "Currently, I'm the student of a wise Digimon known as MahouGarurumon..."

Brendan nodded. "We know... you told us that yesterday..."

"Well, I have a new teacher now!" Lucario said. "Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Ash blinked. "Sonic? What's Sonic your new teacher for...?"

May sighed. "Think about it, Ash... what does Sonic usually do when Amy Rose is looking for him...?"

"He runs like mad..." Ash muttered before he looked down at Lucario. "You have to be kidding me..."

Lucario sighed. I'd like to joke about it, but my life is in danger!"

"That's a bit dramatic..." Brendan muttered. "Too bad Sonic left for HYPNOS with four of his buddies earlier... looks like you're gonna have to wait until he returns..."

Lucario nodded. "I know that! What do you think I'm hiding in this bag for?!"

Pikachu sweatdropped. "Pika..."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Pikachu..." Ash muttered.

May shook her head. "Come on, Lucario... she's 14! Any kids at that age would get excited, get flirty and stuff..."

"She's 26!!!" Lucario snapped.

May blinked. "What?!"

Brendan sweatdropped. "That's pretty small for a 26-year old female Vulpix anthro..."

Ash sighed. "Telene was killed along with her father when she was 14 and..."

"**WHAT?! SHE'S A ZOMBIE?!?!**" May screamed.

"Her father's a ghost or something?!" Brendan asked.

Ash sweatdropped. "Telene and Isono were revived by Granasmon... you know, the Digimon God that has compassion..."

Brendan sighed with relief. "Phew..."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Sorry... forgot to tell you guys about that..."

May began shaking Ash like mad. "**YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK, ASH KETCHUM!!! IF YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, GRANASMON WILL HAVE TO REVIVE YOU TEN TIMES MORE!!!**"

Ash sweatdropped. "And I thought I was just doomed by Misty's wrath..."

"So, please don't tell Telene where I am or..." Lucario started before his nose twitched. His eyes widened in horror. "**OH NO!!!**" He leapt out of the bag and ran like mad. "**GOODBYE, TRAINERS!!!**"

"Pika...?"

"Combus...?"

"Why did he run away like that?" May asked. "Didn't he say he's hiding from Tel..."

"**LUCARIO!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!**" Called Telene as she ran by them. "Hi, Ash! Hi, Brendan! Hi, May! Hi, Combusken! Hi, Pikachu!"

"**_HAVE MERCY, TELENE!!!_**" Lucario cried.

"_Oh, stop being a crybaby..._" Telene muttered.

May stared at this before glancing back at the boulder. "OK... back to training..."

"I agree!" Both Ash and Brendan said.

May stared the boulder and ran her hand over the small cracks made by Combusken. "I guess the rocks on Angel Island are pretty strong, don't you agree?"

Brendan nodded. "I think so... the ones that were around me and Ash during our Pokemon battle last weekend were close to a volcano, so they could have been weakened..."

"I wonder how strong they are..." May said before she slammed her fist onto the boulder. "Heeee... **YA!!!**"

"May?! What are you doing?!" Ash gasped.

May shook her fist and giggled. "Not only are they strong, but they don't hurt..." She glanced at Combusken. "Come on, let's do some hiking to strengthen your legs..."

Combusken nodded. "Busk Busken!"

May waved as she and Combusken walked off. "See you guys later!"

Brendan waved. "See ya, May!" He glanced at Ash. "Good idea, the hiking... most of Combusken's attacks are kicking so..."

Ash nodded. "Yeah... and once she evolves it into Blaziken, May will..."

(**CRACK!!!**)

Ash, Pikachu and Brendan stared at the boulder that May punched, now crumbling into smaller pieces...

Silence...

Ash laughed nervously. "Let's not forget that Combusken weakened it..."

Brendan nodded slowly. "Y... Yeah... Combusken weakened it and all it needed was a small hit in order for it to crumble..."

"Yeah... there's no way the boulder actually crumbled to pieces because of May's strength... right, Pikachu...?" Ash asked, looking to his shoulder.

Pikachu nodded slowly. "P... Pikachu..."

"Yeah... what are the chances of May actually breaking the boulder with her own strength...?" Ash asked.

"**_HEY, YOU GUYS STILL THERE?!?_**" May called out. "**_I HIT ANOTHER BOULDER BEFORE COMBUSKEN COULD HIT IT AND IT SOMEHOW WENT TO PIECES!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!_**"

Ash paled. "I wonder if this is the hidden strength I've heard so much about...?"

"In women...?" Brendan asked. "Guess so... Guess May feels... a bit angry about her being... useless..."

Ash sweatdropped. "A...A bit...?"

Brendan started to edge away. "L... Let's get out of here... before we accidentally... insult May... you know..."

Ash nodded slowly. "I'm game with that... what about you, Pikachu...?"

"P... Pika..." The yellow mouse muttered.

"How fast should we run?" Ash asked.

"Remember Knuckles...?" Brendan asked. He ran off like mad. "**THAT FAST!!!**"

"**WAIT FOR ME!!!**" Ash called out, running after Brendan.

May was watching nearby, looking confused. She sighed and shook her head. "Boys..."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Telene looked annoyed as she looked up a tree. "Come on... you look like a dog, not a cat!"

"Can you blame me?!" Lucario asked, holding a branch tightly.

Telene sighed. "Can you please come down here so we can chat like normal people?!"

Lucario blinked. "No way! We're Pokemon!"

Telene rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean..." She sighed. "Well, if you won't come down, then I'll make you come down..."

"How?!" Lucario asked.

"**THIS! HIYA!!!**" Telene slammed her fist into the trunk, causing it to shake and drop Lucario to the ground. She giggled. "Ground floor, beautiful Vulpix girl."

"And major headache for me..." Lucario groaned.

Telene sat beside Lucario. "Look, I'm sorry I scared you... Th... this is the first time I've fallen in love."

Lucario sat up, rubbing his head. "First time?!"

"Yeah... I never found someone to get attracted to in my village before the evil Devas came..." Telene said. "It's... my strange way... of being friendly..."

Lucario sweatdropped. "You call this being friendly?! I'd hate to see how you'd treat someone you DON'T like!"

Telene giggled. "Yeah... I know..." She sighed. "I'm sorry... I've been stuck as a 14-year old for the past 12 years before I was revived... I may be 26 years old, but my mind... is that of a 14-year old..."

Lucario bowed his head. "I'm sorry... for what has happened to you and your family..."

"Lucario... how old are you...?" Telene asked. "I mean... if you have ages like Pokemon anthros and things..."

Lucario chuckled. "I don't know how long an ordinary Lucario would live, but thanks to MahouGarurumon, I'm 25..."

Telene blinked. "25, huh...? You're looking good..."

"Don't start, please...?" Lucario asked.

Telene giggled as she held her paw out. "Maybe you can help me become more mature, Lucario. I mean... I want to grow up... I want to... find a perfect future... one that I could be happy with... like the future my sister found..."

Lucario smiled and took Telene's paw. "Of course, Telene... even though you have a body of a 14-year old, your mind will that of a mature 26-year old..." He blinked. "I wonder if my words are as poetic as what you said..."

Telene giggled. "It was a good try..."

"Thanks... so, you're willing to have a try?" Lucario asked. "After all, if you try hard, you'll get what you need."

Telene nodded. "Yeah! I'm ready to go! Come on, come on!"

Lucario chuckled. "I don't know how we can fix that problem, but your heart is already strong and pure... after all, you were willing to save your sister no matter what."

"When I have someone close to me in danger, I'll do anything to protect that someone!" Telene said. "That's why I died during the attack... I gave up my life by protecting Velene when our house came down..."

Lucario bowed his head. "I see... thank Granasmon for giving you a second chance..." He got up. "OK... maybe we should get back to the campsite to see if your sister, brother-in-law and nephew have returned..."

Telene nodded and stood up. "OK..." She smiled and kissed Lucario on the cheek. "Thank you..."

Lucario stiffened and his face went bright red. "You're... you're... you... yo... you're welcome..."

Telene giggled and walked away. "Come on..."

Lucario shook his head and sighed. "Glad I sorted that out..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm going to make a wheat burger!" Takuya said, carrying wheat in his arms. "By making a burger out of wheat... somehow... and top it off with fruit!"

Koji snarled as he cracked open a coconut. "Oh yeah?! A coconut burger with the burger made out of coconuts and topped off with... wheat!"

Izzy ran by with the laptop. "Hello! Goodbye!"

"Izzy, get back here!!!" Matt cried out, carrying the rope and gag.

"Keep running, Ash! Keep running!" Brendan called out, running by like mad.

Ash panted as he chased after Brendan. "You're a trainer, not Sonic!!!"

"Pika..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Isono stared at Tai before closing his eyes. "I see..."

Tai gulped. "Y... Yeah... Velene has a Digivice like Vulko, but she doesn't have a Digimon partner..."

Anzu walked up to Isono's side and frowned. "It's strange that someone gets a Digivice, but doesn't get a partner as well... do you suppose Velene has to **SEARCH** for her Digimon...?"

BlackGabumon scoffed. "Oh, please... there's millions and millions of Digimon! What are the chances of her actually finding her own Digimon partner?!"

Growly sighed. "Not a lot... about 0.1... which is what I got when I had you..."

Tai glanced at Eva and Growly. "Maybe you guys can help Velene with her Digimon problem... do you know any way to locate her partner?"

Eva nodded. "Yes... a there's a hidden program in our Digivices to help us find each other in case..."

"Much to my horror..." Growly muttered.

"**HEY!**" BlackGabumon snapped. "You would be lost without me!"

Growly rolled his eyes. "I'm always lost with you..."

"Hidden program, huh?" Tai muttered. "Izzy never told me about that..."

Eva giggled. "That's because it's hidden..."

Tai facefaulted. "Oh brother..."

"I know about this program..." Silesian Veemon said. "The only drawback is that the partner and the Digimon have to be in the same realm. For example, if Velene was in Ebonwumon's realm and her Digimon in Baihumon's, the hidden program won't work."

Tai rubbed his chin. "I see... that is a drawback..." He sighed. "If we enter the Digital World once again, we'll bring Velene with us."

Isono snarled. "No can do! She's been through enough!"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "She's 26, Isono... she's not a little girl anymore... besides, you know you can't stop Velene when she's determined to do something..."

"I know..." Isono said, sighing. "But, I have a nagging feeling that Dark Fox is doing everything she can to become stronger than the Mega-level Digimon on our side..."

Flara glanced at Tai. "When are Velene and the others coming?"

"This afternoon... the Digimon Tamers are doing their last day of school this week and they'll join everyone else at HYPNOS before coming here..." Tai said. "I tell you... whatever Velene is gonna tell us, I'm nervous..."

Isono sighed. "It's understandable... Lucemon is the leader of the Seven Great Demon Lords Digimon."

Tai blinked. "Seven what?!"

"Seven Great Demon Lords Digimon... it's a Digimon Organization like the Royal Knights, Sovereigns, Devas and Celestial Angels. They are composed of powerful Demon Lord Digimon and are based on the Human's Seven Deadly Sins. Their leader is Lucemon Chaos Mode, representing the Sin of Pride, even though he's an Ultimate..." Blaise explained.

Tai cringed. "He's that powerful...? Man... who are the other members...?"

FrauLabramon sighed. "Beelzemon, representing the Sin of Gluttony."

"But... he's on our side!" Tai said.

FrauLabramon smiled. "I know... a Demon Lord can decide to be good or evil... two members of the Royal Knights, Dynasmon and Crusadermon, were once used by Lucemon..."

Tai sighed. "Man... what a whacked out world..."

"Your Digidestined fought a Great Demon Lord once... Daemon, Sin of Wrath!" Anzu said. "However, his true form lies underneath his red cloak..."

"Don't wanna know what's under that red cloak of his..." Tai muttered. "And the other four...?"

Isono sighed. "Belphemon, Sin of Sloth. Lilithmon, Sin of Lust. Leviamon, Sin of Envy. And Barbamon, Sin of Greed. Legend once said that the Seven Great Demon Lords were created by Valmarmon, the great Demon God Digimon, as his own elite guard. However, they decided to turn against him, forcing Valmarmon himself to banish them into different realms... however, that's just a legend..."

Tai rolled his eyes. "Oh, please... usually Digimon legends come true!"

Flara nodded. "Yes... which is how dangerous Lucemon really is... and we won't back down from that coward... not after what he's done to Velene!"

Tai smirked. "Glad to hear that..." He looked around and sighed. "I better head back to my camp... I'm missing breakfast..."

Eva waved. "OK... Goodbye..."

"You know... you said Izzy researched on the D-Arcs, right?" Isono said. "I'm amazed he didn't find the hidden program that Eva mentioned moments ago..."

Tai laughed. "Well... I have a feeling he wasn't able to finish his research..."

Isono blinked. "Oh? What makes you say that?"

Izzy ran by Tai, carrying the laptop. "Hi, Tai! Bye, Tai!"

Matt ran by Tai, chasing Izzy with the rope and gag. "I almost got him, Tai! Well, sort of!!!"

Tai chuckled and ran after Matt. "See ya later..."

Isono sweatdropped as Growly, the girls and the Digimon laughed. "Yes... goodbye..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The spirit of the Pharaoh, known to his friends as Yami, stood in a realm of light and darkness, looking calm. "You're worried... aren't you...?"

"Can you blame me...?" Said Yugi Muto, walking into view with a worried expression. "I mean... Lucemon wants to get rid of you because you're a threat to him... and only he knows how you can be a threat to a dangerous Digimon like him..."

Yami sighed. "I know... what Velene said yesterday... after she was rescued from Lucemon's grasp by Kaiba..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Velene glanced at Yugi. "You're... Yugi, right?" _

_Yugi nodded. "Yeah... how did you know?" _

_Velene sighed. "Your Duel on Monday against Neo... Lucemon's goons were watching it on a monitor and I was in their tent while being held captive..." She looked up. "Yugi, I need to talk to you... and the Pharaoh..." _

_Duke gasped. "You know about..." _

_Velene nodded. "Yes... I was part of Dark Fox when Lucemon told his minions how much of a danger Yugi, the Pharaoh, and the Millennium Puzzle were to him, ever since the defeat of Mariku." _

_"No way... Yug's a threat to Lucemon...?" Joey asked. _

_"I think it's obvious seeing as Lucemon tried to poison Yugi into a coma last Monday... thinking he was gonna lose to Neo..." Tristan muttered. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remembering that memory, Yami clenched his fist. "Unforgiveable..."

"Pharaoh...?" Yugi whispered.

"I'll never forgive Lucemon!" Yami said. "I'll take him down before he hurts another innocent life! He put Neo into a coma, tortured Velene because of her past, hurt our friends and used them as bait... I'll never forgive him..."

Yugi walked over to Yami. "Don't get angry, my friend... I'll never forgive Lucemon either, but you can't face him alone... we need to work together to overcome his evil!"

Yami sighed. "I know..."

"This afternoon, Velene will be telling us something important... no doubt it's about Lucemon and his new plans..." Yugi said. "The key to the Central Digital World is still out there and we need to find it before he does."

Yami nodded. "Yes... one key, just one key... can destroy us all if Lucemon enters Huanglongmon's realm... and claim the Ancient Delta for himself..."

Yugi smiled. "That'll never happen... we'll make sure Lucemon will never win!"

Yami chuckled. "Yugi, you better get ready... we need to head to HYPNOS soon..."

"OK... I'll see you later, Pharaoh..." Yugi whispered before he vanished.

Yami glanced at the darkness and narrowed his eyes. "I swear to you, Lucemon... you'll pay for all the harm you've caused... if you know how to use Duel Monsters, then you'd better prepare for a huge defeat..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Opening his eyes, Yugi sighed as he stood up from his seat. "Poor guy... I can understand what he's going through..."

"You awake yet, Yug?" Joey asked, sitting beside Yugi with a grin.

"**YAH!!!**" Yugi screamed, leaping to the other side of the room. "Joey?!"

Joey laughed. "Man... with a jump like that, you should join the Olympics or something..."

Yugi sighed. "When did you come in?!"

"Two minutes ago... I found you meditating, so I thought I should wait until you were done talkin' to the Pharaoh..." Joey said, getting up. "Anyway, I came up here to see if you're ready to head on down to HYPNOS..."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah... give me a moment, okay?"

Joey smiled and left the room. "Sure, Yug..."

Sighing, Yugi looked out of the window and frowned. "I'm worried... that something bad is about to happen, but what it is... I don't know... I just hope it's something we can overcome..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Velene, Espa, Vulko and BlackAgumon stood outside a door, waiting for something. Velene rubbed her arm and sighed. "This is certainly a surprise..."

Espa nodded. "I know... just yesterday, you were rescued from Dark Fox in a game of life and death and a few hours after that, you suddenly got your own Digivice with no Digimon partner."

BlackAgumon rubbed his chin. "I'm curious as to what your Digimon might be...? I hope it's someone strong enough to defeat Dark Fox..."

"Why do you say that, BlackAgumon?" Vulko asked. "You're strong enough to defeat Dark Fox. She's no longer holding momma any longer... She has the strength of an Ultimate, so I can evolve you into BlackWarGreymon."

BlackAgumon nodded. "That's the whole point, Vulko... When Velene was part of Dark Fox, we couldn't kill Dark Fox because we thought we would kill Velene as well. Now that Velene is safe from harm, Dark Fox will find some way of gaining more power so she can survive her future battles against us."

Velene nodded as she picked up Vulko. "He's right... and yet, I feel happy that I have a Digimon partner, Vulko... it feels like I have the chance to redeem myself for what I've done..."

"But, Velene... what Dark Fox has done wasn't your fault..." Espa said.

Velene closed her eyes. "But I fell for every trick Lucemon threw at me at me and I let my heart fall into darkness... I fell for all the false images of my loved ones and he..."

Vulko nuzzled his head against Velene's. "Don't cry, momma... it's okay..."

Velene smiled a little. "Thank you, Vulko... thank you for forgiving me... thank you..."

"Please, Velene... be strong... Lucemon and Dark Fox will pay!" Espa said. "I promise!"

The door opened and Ken came walking out of the room with Wormmon on his shoulder. "Hey... here's a tiny bit of good news... we were able to... well, kinda... identify the Mega form of Velene's Digimon..."

Velene's eyes widened. "Really?!"

Vulko smiled. "Tell us, Ken. If you tell us the Mega Digimon's name, we could figure out what momma's Rookie Digimon really is!"

"That's the bad news... although it says 'Mega', we only got the first letter of its name." Ken said. "It starts with 'A'..."

Wormmon nodded. "Yep... a Amon... A-Mon..."

BlackAgumon sighed. "Well, that narrows down the Mega-level Digimon starting with 'A's to... 1000?"

"Less than that..." Espa muttered.

Ken handed Velene her D-Arc. "I'm sorry, Velene... that's all I can do..."

Velene smiled. "Thank you, Ken, for trying... I hope that I'll find my partner someday... he or she is out there, waiting for me..."

"We'll find your Digimon partner, don't you worry..." Espa said, grinning.

"Excuse me, Velene?" Asked Yamaki as he came down the corridor with a doctor. "The doctor wants a quick word with you..."

Blinking, Velene placed Vulko on the floor and walked over to Yamaki and the doctor. "OK... What is it...?"

The doctor scratched his head, glancing at a clipboard. "Well..."

"Does HYPNOS have a list of Digimon names?" Espa asked Ken.

Ken shrugged. "I don't know... it's best you ask Yamaki... he is the leader of this place, after all."

Yamaki walked over to Espa. "Something the matter...?"

"Velene's Digimon has a Mega form that begins with an A!" Espa said. "I was wondering if HYPNOS has a list of Digimon manes that could help us..."

BlackAgumon raised an eyebrow. "Manes...?"

"Names! Names!" Espa snapped. "You know what I mean!"

Yamaki nodded. "Yes, we do have a list of Digimon names. Give us a few hours and we'll list all the Mega-level Digimon who's names begins with A..."

Espa smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Yamaki."

The doctor walked away as Velene rejoined her family and friends with a shocked look on her face. "Hello..."

Vulko blinked. "Momma...? You look a bit pale..."

Velene pulled Espa to one side. "I've got some news for you, Espa..."

Espa blinked. "What is it...?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joey and Tristan rushed through the main doors of HYPNOS, racing each other. Joey panted. "_Man... that was... a good... run..._"

Tristan nodded as he gasped for air. "_Yeah... I'm... amazed... you... didn't stop, Joey... when you crashed... into those... signs..._"

"_I... ran through... signs?_" Joey asked, panting for air.

Mai walked through the main doors, looking annoyed. "_No Speeding! Mind Your Head! Look Before You Walk!_ Joey, the only sign you didn't run through was a _Kitchen Sink_ sign!"

Tristan sweatdropped. "There isn't one..."

"I'll make sure someone will put that sign up next time..." Duke said, walking into the main hall.

Mai sighed. "You two are abnormal!"

"Of course they are, Mai!" Tea said, walking into the room with Yugi, Inumon and SnowAgumon. "The only thing normal about them is their sense of humour..."

Tristan sweatdropped. "I can sense an insult coming..."

"Gee, you think...?" Duke muttered.

Yugi checked his watch. "We have only about 3 hours left until the Tamers finish at school... so, what do you guys wanna do?"

Joey grinned. "Sing songs?"

Duke groaned. "Not the Can-Can again..."

"Oh, come now!" Tristan said. "What's wrong with that classic?"

Inumon rubbed his eyes. "How long have you got...?"

"For starters... everything you sing has different lyrics..." Duke said. "Yesterday, you two sang about beating the policeman in a race before it dawned on you that he was standing behind you..."

SnowAgumon chuckled. "Boy... you guys ran across the park like a rocket..."

Tea nodded. "After that, you two sang about beating the signs because they won't stop you... in reality, all the signs are now marked with holes shaped like a running monkey..."

Joey fumed. "Hey! I'm not a monkey!"

Tristan nodded. "That's right! He's the **Underdog**!"

"Yeah!!!" Joey said, posing dramatically.

Silence...

Joey facefaulted and shook Tristan by the collar. "**I'M NOT AN UNDERDOG!!!**"

"Down, boy! Down!" Tristan called out.

Duke sighed. "Would Big-Mouth Taylor and Underdog Wheeler please grow up..."

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!?**" Both Joey and Tristan yelled.

Duke sweatdropped. "Erm... down, boy? Sit! Stay! Roll over, Underdog!"

"That's better!" Tristan said.

Joey nodded. "Yeah!"

Silence...

Joey facefaulted and chased Duke around the main entrance. "**COME BACK HERE!!!**"

Tea rubbed her eyes. "Mai... do we know these boys...?"

Mai shook her head. "Nope... never seen them before in my life..."

Yugi sighed. "Why do I get the feeling I'm the only sane male in this group...?"

"What about us?" Inumon asked.

SnowAgumon chuckled. "He means human male, Inumon... if he included both of us, then Yugi and I would be the only sane males about..."

Inumon nodded. "Good... **HEY!!!**"

Two seconds later...

Tea rubbed her fist as she walked back to Mai. "So, will you three please calm down...?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Tristan, Joey and Duke said, groaning as they rubbed their heads.

Yugi sighed. "OK... Let's all settle down and..."

"**_YOU'RE WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?_**" Screamed Espa from the floors above.

Yugi sweatdropped. "Never mind..."

Tristan looked up. "That's new..."

"What do you mean?" Duke asked.

"Somebody has taken Underdog's title as the Biggest Loudmouth in HYPNOS..." Tristan muttered.

Joey shook his fist in rage. "Darn him!!!"

Silence...

Joey facefaulted and started shaking Tristan by the collar. "**YOU'RE GONNA HAVE THE FLATTEST FACE IN HYPNOS WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!!!**"

"**SIT! STAY! ROLL OVER! DOWN, BOY! DOWN! HELP!!!**" Tristan cried out.

Duke sweatdropped. "Round 3, 476..."

Tea shook her head. "Give me strength..."

"Are you sure it's three hours, Yugi?" Mai asked.

Yugi nodded, smiling. "Yeah... don't worry... they'll calm down... in 30 hours or so..."

Mai sighed. "Great..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a secret chamber somewhere within HYPNOS...

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow and Rouge crowded around a table where E-123 Omega lay, held down by various restraints. Sonic rubbed his chin. "So, this is the guy who's turned against Eggman?"

Tails nodded. "Yep... from the symbol on his shoulder, his codename might be Omega."

"Too bad this guy isn't numbered..." Rouge said. "I wonder which number he is..."

Shadow frowned. "A better question is, why did he turn against Doctor Eggman? Tails, can you activate him but only let his head work?"

Tails nodded. "Sure... it'll only take a sec..."

"I hope this robot will be nice like Mr. Robot on the Egg Carrier..." Amy said, remembering E-102 Gamma.

Sonic sighed. "Still, be careful..."

"Done!" Tails said, removing a screwdriver from Omega's head. "He's coming around!"

Omega looked around the room, his eyes flashing. "**Location... unknown...**"

Rouge tapped Omega's head. "Hey... what's your name?"

"**Omega... Full designation is E-123 Omega...**" Said the robot. "**I am the final robot produced in the E-100 line before Eggman shut me down and began work on other robots...**"

Shadow glanced at Sonic. "This must be why he turned against Doctor Eggman... he's angry that the Doctor shut him down **AFTER** he was made..."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, but why was he activated now...?"

Omega turned his head to Sonic. "**Doctor Eggman's allies activated me, thinking I would join them in their battles against you, Sonic the Hedgehog.**"

"His allies...?" Sonic asked. "Eggman has no allies!"

"**His allies are... Jessie, James and Meowth...**" Omega said. "**Members of Team Rocket...**"

Amy gasped. "The Pokemon trainer's enemies!"

Shadow scoffed. "Nothing to worry about..."

Sonic laughed. "Those three aren't bad guys, they're clowns!"

Tails rubbed his chin. "What do you guys think we should do with Omega...? It would be a shame for him to be destroyed when he's only been awakened for a few hours after Eggman threw him away..."

"Why not have him join us?" Rouge asked. "If he wants revenge on Eggman, then he could work with us to achieve his goal..."

Amy nodded. "Plus, he won't get into any trouble with the police in Shinjuku. He was lucky to be taken in by the HYPNOS agents rather than being found by the cops."

Sonic smiled. "Not a bad idea... Rouge, can you look after Omega?"

Rouge grinned. "Sure, Sonic... I'll keep an eye on Omega here. Might be more fun spending time with him than with a certain echidna I know..."

"I think Knuckles will allow Omega to stay on Angel Island..." Shadow said. "After all, it'll be a perfect excuse for you to stay away from him..."

Sonic laughed. "Yeah... I know..."

"Omega... did you understand that?" Tails asked.

"**Affermative...**" Omega said. "**Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog... allies. Doctor Eggman, enemy...**"

Sonic chuckled. "He got that..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The time: 4 o'clock.

The location; Outside Shinjuku School.

Takato and Guilmon walked out of the main school gate, glad that another day of education was over. Takato yawned. "Guilmon... I can't believe you ate all that food from the canteen today... all the kids thinks you have a super strong stomach..."

"It wasn't that bad, Takatomon!" Guilmon said happily. "I mean, that fish tasted soooo good!"

Takato sweatdropped. "That's because it's chicken..."

Guilmon blinked. "Chicken? That wasn't chicken, Takatomon... it was fish! It tasted like fish!"

"I know! That's the whole problem!" Takato moaned.

Giggling, Jeri walked up to Takato and Guilmon with Leomon at her side. "You two are cute when you do things like that..."

Takato blushed red. "Oh, y-you think so...?"

"Takatomon, why is your face as red as the apple I ate...?" Guilmon asked.

Takato flinched. "That wasn't an apple, Guilmon... that was red pepper..."

"What about the green grapes Kazu ate?" Guilmon asked.

Jeri giggled. "I think they were green peas..."

Takato shook his head. "No... cucumbers..."

"Never mind..." Jeri muttered, sweatdropping.

Leomon glanced around. "Kenta and MarineAngemon will join up with us later. Kazu and Guardromon, however, have detention. Well, Guardromon has detention...he has to write lines about how he will not fall in love with cars, trucks and buses..."

"Write lines?!" Takato asked. "Look at Guardromon's hand!"

Jeri giggled. "Which is why Kazu stayed behind to write the lines for him..."

Takato facefaulted. "Oh man..."

Kenta walked out of the main school gate with MarineAngemon hovering at his side. "Hey, guys! Heard the news on Kazu?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah... sucks to be him..."

Kenta held up a Duel Monster card. "Hey, Takato. I have a spare card, so maybe you want this?"

Takato took the spare Duel Monster card and looked at it. "Whoa! The rare **Quilinmon**! Also known as **Tyilinmon**!"

Kenta nodded. "Yep. I was able to get three of 'em, so I thought I should give at least one of them to a more worthy Duelist."

Takato blushed. "You think I'm good?"

"Well, better than Kazu..." Kenta muttered.

Leomon chuckled. "Don't be too sure, Kenta. Kazu can be reliable. Plus, he is loyal to his friends."

Takato smiled. "Yeah... he saved me when Guilmon and I were Gallantmon for the first time when Beelzemon was our enemy..."

Jeri sighed. "I'm glad Beelzemon is on our side now..."

"Well, let's wait for Henry and Terriermon to join up and relax for the next 30 minutes!" Takato said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

30 minutes later...

Kazu came walking through the main school gates, shaking his right hand. "Ow... 500 lines... usually, I do 250..."

Guardromon followed Kazu. "I thank you, Kazu, for writing all those lines for me."

Kazu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah... what are friends for..."

"Oh, Kazu!" Guardromon sobbed, hugging Kazu tightly. "Where would I be without you?!"

Kazu choked. "_Somewhere far away so you won't fall in love with my life-support machine...?_"

"_See what I mean...?_" Kenta whispered.

Takato nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

Jeri blinked. "It's kinda weird that Henry isn't out yet..."

"No doubt Terriermon has gotten himself detention..." Leomon muttered.

Takato slapped his head. "Perfect..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was now 5 o'clock...

Henry walked out of the main school gates with a bright red face, Terriermon hanging from his shoulder. "Hey, guys..."

"Hey, Henry... what did Terriermon do?" Takato asked.

Terriermon blushed. "I... didn't get detention..."

Takato blinked. "If you didn't, then... Henry!?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah... I got detention..."

"Why?!" Kazu asked.

"I didn't hand my homework in... even though I was able to complete it..." Henry muttered.

Kenta chuckled. "Let me guess... you left it back at your house, right?"

Henry shook his head. "No, no... brought it here..."

Takato blinked. "Then, why...?"

Henry tapped Terriermon's stomach. "It's right in here..."

Takato facefaulted.

"He ate it!?" Kazu asked.

Henry nodded. "Yeah... he was sleep-eating."

"Tasted like chicken..." Terriermon said, grinning sheepishly.

Guilmon shook his head. "That wasn't chicken, it was fish!"

"Let's not start this again..." Takato groaned.

"Didn't you tell him the truth?!" Kazu asked. "I mean... your dog ate your homework!"

Henry rolled his eyes. "I know... he's heard that excuse about 99 times and and swore that the 100th person who said that would be in for an hour's detention..."

Leomon sighed. "What a nice, normal school we have here..."

"Plus, he was in a bad mood when he ate the shepherd's pie at lunch... " Henry muttered. "Which turned out to be compost that was lying on the table outside."

Takato sweatdropped. "Well, the shepherd's pie made by the canteen did look like compost, but why did he go outside? Didn't he see the sign?"

Henry nodded. "He would have... if some large, brown robot hadn't accidentally knocked down the sign indicating where the gardener's area was."

"He was chasing a new Toyata car..." Kazu muttered.

Guardromon's eyes went into hearts. "Oh... a beautiful creature built in heaven and shipped down to earth!"

Terriermon sweatdropped. "Still no good at poetry, this nutbrain..."

Kenta scratched his head. "Didn't it occur to him that we get food **INSIDE** instead of **OUTSIDE?!**"

"He was short-sighted and very tired... anymore questions?" Henry asked.

Takato nodded. "Yeah... can I go home now? My brain is starting to hurt..."

"At least it works. Right, Kazu?" Kenta asked, grinning at Kazu.

Kazu fumed. "Hey! What are you saying!? Remember Hamlet? Miss Asagi said I was very good at acting."

Jeri giggled. "Well, you had a lot of practise, Kazu..."

Kazu blinked. "I did...?"

Kenta nodded. "Yeah... you always act out excuses when you're in trouble..."

"Too bad Miss Asagi could see right through you..." Takato muttered.

Guilmon blinked. "Through him? You mean, through his ears...?"

Kazu fumed. "Oh, thank you, Guilmon..."

Henry rubbed his chin. "Hmm, casting Hamlet is pretty difficult..."

"How do you mean?" Leomon asked.

Henry glanced at Leomon. "Well, I was never told who got the parts of the play, so picking out who to play Hamlet was the trickiest part to cast. You see, Hamlet gets on a lot of people's nerves. He makes one stupid mistake after another and for five acts, he never shuts up! Who played Hamlet?"

With grins, Takato, Kenta, and Jeri looked at Kazu. Kazu blinked. "What? Do I have a booger or something?"

"Nope, you have a nose, Kazu!" Guardromon said, happily.

Kazu fumed. "Oh, zip it..."

Henry sighed. "Anyway, let's head to HYPNOS now... we've wasted enough time..."

Takato nodded. "Yeah! Let's go everyone!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Kari walked into the hallway entrance of HYPNOS, greeting Ryo, Rika and their Digimon. "I bet you guys heard..."

Rika nodded. "Yes. Ryo got the call from Yamaki. He couldn't get in touch with Henry because he was at school. So, Velene owns a D-Arc like her son. But, she has no Digimon partner."

"Is there any chance of finding out who Velene's partner might be?" Ryo asked.

Kari sighed. "Only one... Ken was able to find out that Velene's Digimon has a Mega form beginning with the letter, A..."

"A...mon?" Monodramon asked.

Renamon sighed. "That'll be difficult..."

"Ken and everyone else will explain to you guys later on..." Kari said. "First of all, we have a meeting to go to. Yugi and his friends are already here."

Ryo glanced at the stairs. "What about Kaiba?"

"He arrived an hour ago..." Kari said. "Mokuba was dragging Penguinmon for some reason..."

Renamon rolled her eyes. "No doubt he's upset on missing his Kiara moments..."

"He needs help..." Monodramon muttered.

Ryo smiled. "While we're saying that, let's get help for Kazu, Guardromon and Terriermon..."

Kari glanced around. "Speaking of those three, the other Tamers haven't arrived yet..."

"Will Suzy be joining us?" Ryo asked. "You know, Henry's little sister."

Rika shook her head. "No... Henry isn't letting Suzy and Lopmon join us because he's worried for their safety... you know, the usual big brother's over protectiveness."

Kari sighed. "I know that feeling... Although Tai trusts me, he still can be a bit... nutty..."

"It'll be a while until Henry actually lets Suzy in on the action... when she's a bit older..." Ryo muttered, rolling his eyes. "For now, it's the Pretty Princess treatment for Terriermon and Lopmon..."

"So, when do you think they're coming...?" Kari asked.

"_How about this one? Kingdom Hearts... is Light!!!_" Declared a familiar, goofy robotic voice.

"**_NO, GUARDROMON!!! NO!!! THERE'S NO CONNECTION BETWEEN HAMLET AND KINGDOM HEARTS!!!_**" Yelled an angry voice.

"_Why not, Kazu? Is there a problem?_" Guardromon asked.

"_Yeah... I'm speaking to the problem at this moment..._" Kazu muttered.

"_That's your reflection, Kazu!_" Guardromon commented.

"**_TAKATO!!! KENTA!!! LET ME GO!!!_**" Kazu yelled.

"_Just put the baseball bat down first!!!_" Takato called out.

"_Yeah!!! We don't want you to be shaking like that in the meeting!_" Kenta added.

"_I agree... last time you hit Guardromon that hard, it took you five hours to finally regain your composure..._" Henry said.

"_I hope he does shake like last time because when he does he makes the best milkshakes! Just give him a bottle of milk and watch him shake it all about!_" Terriermon said. "_Especially when I give him bottles all the time... ready, Kazu?_"

"_Henry... can I hit Terriermon instead of Guardromon...?_" Kazu asked.

"_Be my guest..._" Henry muttered.

"**_YIKES!!!_**" Terriermon called out.

Kari sweatdropped. "Is this normal for them?"

Renamon nodded. "All the time..."

Sighing, Kari glanced at Rika. "Well, now that they're here, we can..."

"**_GUARDROMON!!! GET BACK HERE!!!_**" Kazu yelled.

"**_OH, A BEAUTIFUL FORD FOCUS!!! COME TO ME, MY DARLING!!!_**" Guardromon called out.

"**_TAXI!!! STOP THAT ROBOT!!!_**" Terriermon added.

"_Momentai..._" Henry muttered.

Ryo glanced at his wristwatch. "Give them about 30 minutes..."

"Or get your money back!" Monodramon added.

Ryo sweatdropped. "You've been spending too much time with Terriermon again..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, that was interesting..." Leomon said, chuckling to himself as he walked into the main entrance of HYPNOS.

Jeri nodded as she walked beside her Digimon. "First time I've seen Guardromon fall in love with** THREE** cars..."

"A Ford Focus, a Ford GT and a Ford Estate!" Kazu muttered, walking into the main lobby. "However, Guardromon had to fall in love with **FOUR** vehicles..."

Guardromon's eyes were fluttering like hearts. "Oh, she was beautiful... so big... so wonderful..."

Kazu fumed. "**IT WAS A HUGE TRUCK!!!**"

"Like he said... so big!" Guilmon said.

Rika was clapping. "Congrats, Kazu and Guardromon... you've made a new record..."

Ryo nodded. "Yeah... Guardromon falling in love with four vehicles... in under 15 minutes!"

Kari rubbed her forehead. "You guys are nuts... then again, I'm expecting Tai and Matt to give us a warm welcome on Angel Island by tying Izzy up..."

Takato sighed. "Shall we go?"

Rika nodded. "Yeah... let's go..."

"So, anything happen?" Ryo asked, chuckling.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Henry muttered.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Vulko stood outside a door, looking concerned as BlackAgumon walked over to him. "Are you okay...?"

"What's going on in there...?" Vulko whispered. "Are they having an argument?"

BlackAgumon chuckled. "Don't worry, Vulko... they love each other very much. Espa's love for you and your mother has given him the strength to come to the Digital World to find you."

Vulko lowered his ears. "Then, why...?"

"Don't worry about it..." BlackAgumon said, placing his claw on Vulko's shoulder. "I'm sure they're having the kind of sensible conversation that every parent has at some time or another."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Espa was holding Velene's arms gently, his face showing a shocked expression. "How? How?! How can this happen?!"

Velene sweatdropped. "Espa... I'm going to tell you something important..."

"What?" Espa asked.

Velene grinned. "Didn't you learn biology...? When a man and a woman ha..."

"**I KNOW THAT!!!**" Espa snapped.

Velene giggled. "Sorry... but you were asking for it when you asked such an obvious question..."

Espa rubbed his head. "Glad to see your sense of humour is back..."

"_We had... that event, remember...?_" Velene whispered, her face turning red. "_Two days before I was kidnapped..._"

Espa slapped his head. "Of course... how silly of me..."

Velene grinned. "And you just noticed?"

"Funny..." Espa muttered. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Velene blinked. "What?"

Espa sighed. "I'm sorry, Velene... you can't go into the Digital World to find your Digimon partner. It's too much of a risk. Dark Fox will be after you!"

Velene lowered her head. "I know, but even if I'm like this, I can't just stand aside and let this happen... Dark Fox is forged from the darkness of my heart, and I have a feeling it's up to me to destroy her."

"Velene..." Espa whispered.

Velene glared at her husband. "It's only starting off, Espa! Hopefully, I'll find my partner before it gets late! I want to do this! I want to find my Digimon partner... so I can protect my family!"

Espa sighed, smiling. "OK..."

"What? You're giving up so easily..." Velene muttered.

Espa chuckled. "I know you, Velene... you're too stubborn..." He hugged Velene. "And that's what I love about you... I'm glad your heart is becoming strong once more, even after what that foul Lucemon did to you..."

Velene sighed and snuggled up against him. "Thank you..."

"When do you think we should tell everyone?" Espa asked.

Velene closed her eyes. "After the meeting, but only to the group from our world. Most of them are my family, you know..."

"And what about the others?" Espa asked.

"Later... I just want to get this meeting started..." Velene said, walking over to the door.

Espa rubbed his arm. "Velene... how important is this meeting...?"

"**VERY** important!" Velene said, glancing at her husband. "I need to tell everyone about this before Lucemon gets the head start he needs to find the Central Key!"

Espa blinked. "What...?" He frowned. "OK... We better move now..."

Velene smiled. "Yes."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, sis!" Max called out, running towards the forest on Angel Island which May was walking out of. "It's almost time for the meeting! You better hurry up!"

May smiled. "Really? Then, that's good timing!"

Max stopped and blinked. "It is...?"

May nodded as a tall figure walked out of the woods. "Yep... meet my new Pokemon!"

Max's jaw dropped at the tall Pokemon. "No way... **Blaziken**!!!"

Blaziken was a tall, lithe, bipedal bird-man with red and yellow feathers covering his legs, and off-white down covering his upper half, growing back from his head in two long tufts. His face and beak were red, with a V-crest swooshing back over his eyes. His taloned arms looked almost as powerful as his thick, cylindrical legs. Blaziken was so strong that he was easily able to carry two figures underneath his arms.

May giggled. "That's right! Blaziken, the Blaze Pokemon! A Fire and Fighting Pokemon that evolves from Combusken. He evolved during training and now, he's got two new moves! Blaze Kick and Sky Uppercut!"

"Good work, May!" Max said, before blinking at the sight of what Blaziken was carrying. "What's that?"

What Blaziken was carrying were a sick Takuya and a green Koji. May sighed. "Someone who finally had breakfast... at 3 o'clock in the afternoon..."

Max stared at Takuya and Koji. "Erm... don't you know that breakfast usually happens in the morning...?"

"We were just... having... a small... contest..." Takuya groaned.

Max sweatdropped. "What? A throwing up contest...?"

May shook her head. "No... they were cooking up their own breakfast as a sort of competition... using anything they found that might be edible to eat..."

"And they finally had breakfast? At 3 o'clock in the afternoon...?" Max asked.

Koji groaned. "We had to stop to have a short... discussion..."

Takuya glared at Koji. "Short? It was 2 hours!"

"I..." Max started.

May held her hand up. "No, Max... don't even bother continuing to ask... all you'll get from them is more stupid boy stuff..."

Max blinked. "But, I'm a boy!"

"And as long as I'm around, you **WON'T **do anything stupid!" May said before whispering into Max's ear. "_Like the time I stopped you from eating that Wurmple..._"

Max sweatdropped. "OK! Let's head back to the camp now!"

May smiled. "Good... we can dump _Sick and Sicker_ a few miles away from Zoe and the others."

Takuya looked up. "Why...? Why can't we be near our friends...?"

"Do you really think I would let those four near you guys...? You could throw up at any moment!" May said. "I mean, what sort of breakfast did you two actually made?"

Koji gulped. "I can't remember..."

"Can we stop by a bush... please...?" Takuya groaned.

May frowned. "And you were the two who defeated Valmarmon, a Digimon God...?"

"I always thought Koji had common sense..." Max said. "Looks like I was wrong..."

Blaziken nodded. "Blaz!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yolei typed a few commands on a spare laptop she borrowed from HYPNOS, just in case Izzy's laptop was unusable. "OK... everything is ready! Kari and Ken will be bringing in Sonic's group, the Tamers, Yugi's group and Velene's family!"

Gatomon's tail twitched. "That's good. Wonder why Kari had to leave me behind..."

"Well, you were fast enough to catch up with my brother and Izzy..." TK muttered. "So, we needed your help..."

Gatomon rolled his eyes. "Fat lot that did... they're still at it!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Izzy ran through the desert area on Angel Island, carrying his laptop. "Wish you were a mirage!"

"Come back here, Izzy!" Matt called out, chasing Izzy with a rope and a gag.

"Come on! I could have ate my breakfast when I was at my laptop!" Izzy said.

Matt hissed. "Izzy! If we allow you to do that, you might do something you regret as you're too busy looking at your laptop all the time!"

"That's not true!" Izzy called out.

"What about that chicken soup?!" Matt asked.

Izzy panted. "It was... refreshing..."

"**IT WAS PIPING HOT!!!**" Matt snapped.

Izzy sighed. "Let's just run..."

"Fine... **GET BACK HERE, IZZY!!!**" Matt called out.

Izzy sweatdropped. "Matt, you really need to spend some time away from Tai..."

00000000000000000000000000000000

16 minutes later...

"And who's this guy?" Knuckles asked, examining E-123 Omega as he and everyone else from HYPNOS arrived.

Sonic grinned. "He's one of Eggman's robots. He's called E-123 Omega. He's angry at what Eggman did to him, so he's joining forces with us to get his revenge."

Knuckles frowned. "I dunno... having one of Eggman's robots here doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Let me put it to you this way, Knuckles. With Omega here, Rouge will be busy spending her time keeping an eye on our new robot friend. Spending more time with Omega means less time with you. What do you think?" Sonic asked.

"**WELCOME TO THE GROUP, OMEGA!!!**" Knuckles said, grinning as he shook Omega's Omega's hand vigorously.

Omega stared at Knuckles. "**Thank you... I think...**"

0000000000000000000000000000000

It took about thirty minutes for everyone to settle down...

Thirty minutes for Izzy and Matt to stop running like mad...

Thirty minutes for Takuya and Koji to feel a bit better...

Thirty minutes for everyone to prepare themselves to hear what Velene had to say about Lucemon...

It was soon time for the meeting and Velene stood in the middle of the field, surrounded by different groups from different worlds with each having their own agenda.

The first Digidestined of Azulongmon - Tai and Agumon, Matt and Gabumon, Sora and Biyomon, Mimi and Palmon, Joe and Gomamon and Izzy and Tentmon.

The second Digidestined of Azulongmon - Davis and Veemon, Ken and Wormmon, TK and Patamon, Kari and Gatomon, Cody and Armadilliomon and Yolei and Hawkmon.

The Digimon Tamers - Takato and Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon, Rika and Renamon, Jeri and Leomon, Kazu and Guardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon and Ryo and Cyberdramon.

The Spirit Digidestined wielding the Spirits of the Legandary Warriors - Koichi, Zoe, JP and Tommy.

Two more Spirit Digidestined were sitting on a rock, looking ill - Takuya and Koji.

The Pokemon Trainers - Ash and Pikachu, Misty and Togepi, Brock, Suzie and Vulpix, May and Blaziken, Max, Brendan and Sceptile, Edward and Typhlosion, Liza, Charla, and Ash's Charizard.

The Duelists - Yugi and Dark Magician, Joey and Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Seto Kaiba and Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Mai and the Hapry Lady Sisters, Tea and SnowAgumon, Mokuba and Penguinmon, Tristan and Inumon and Duke.

Team Sonic - Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Vector, Mighty, Espio, Ray and Charmy.

Finally, the group from Silesia - Silesian Veemon, Vulko and BlackAgumon, Espa, Isono, Anzu, Telene, Lucario, Eva and FrauLabramon, Flara, Growly and BlackGabumon and Blaise.

Velene sweatdropped. "Quiet a line-up of heroes we've got here, huh...?"

Tai chuckled. "That's right, Velene! We're ready for action!"

"Uhh..." Groaned Takuya. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Tai sweatdropped. "OK... Not everyone..."

"Right... let's start this meeting..." Velene whispered. She lifted her head and sighed. "Thank you for all for coming. To start things off, I wanted to tell you how Lucemon has been feeling since the events on Monday."

Kazu grinned. "You mean after Gallantmon Shining Mode kicked ChaosGallantmon Hazard's Mode hazardous butt?!"

Guardromon blinked. "I thought your butt was ha..."

"**CRAM IT!!!**" Kazu snapped.

Velene sighed. "Yes... Lucemon was feeling fearful at the amazing power of Shining Mode, bestowed upon him by the powers of the Dragon Saber..."

Silesian Veemon frowned. "He certainly got the courage to create chaos again yesterday. Especially since he learned that BlackGuilmon was killed."

Velene flinched. "BlackGuilmon... is still alive..."

"**WHAT?!?!**" Cried out a few people.

However, Takato didn't look too surprised. Neither was Guilmon. The Tamer sighed. "I kinda figured he would somehow escape the final strike of Gallantmon's attack..."

"But, how did he survive?!" Yolei asked. "The Digimon that joined Takato in his last battle said there was a massive explosion! No one could have survived that!"

Velene sighed. "He was saved by a mysterious Digimon called... Madoudramon..."

"**WHAT?!?!**" Cried Takuya, falling off the boulder. "Agh... my stomach..."

Espa rubbed his head. "That guy again... who is he...?"

Takuya picked himself up from the ground. "Velene! Did you actually say... Madoudramon?!"

Velene nodded. "Yes, that's correct. He's Lucemon's new ally..."

Takuya's jaw dropped. "**WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?**"

Telene sweatdropped. "Something tells me he knows something we don't know..."

"Oh?" BlackGabumon asked, rolling his eyes. "And what could that be...?"

"**MADOUDRAMON IS A SERVANT OF VALMARMON!!!**" Takuya screamed.

Apart from Silesian Veemon, Vulko and BlackAgumon... Velene and the Silesians started at Takuya in shock. "**WHAT?!?**"

Koji sat up, holding his stomach. "Madoudramon said he was the servant of Valmarmon... and he's working with Lucemon, one of the Digimon who doesn't support Valmarmon..."

Kaiba smirked. "Looks like this Madoudramon is a very cunning foe..."

"How do you mean?" Mokuba asked.

"Why else would he work for someone who defies his master?" Kaiba asked. "Madoudramon has his own reasons for joining up with Lucemon... He's simply gaining his rival's trust before stabbing him in the back."

"With a sword like that, Madoudramon can stab Lucemon in the back and through the chest!" FrauLabramon said.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "It seems like you guys have met Madoudramon before..."

Eva nodded. "We have... he came to Silesia two days ago with BlackGuilmon and some other evil Digimon like LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon..."

"Hold it!" May called out. "You should say evil and crazy! You should see what SkullSatamon is like!"

Velene rolled her eyes. "I've seen it plenty of times..."

"Velene... can you tell us what Madoudramon, BlackGuilmon and everyone else went to Silesia for...?" TK asked.

Velene nodded. "Yes..." She glanced at Takuya and Koji. "It's something that happened eight years ago in our world... when Daemon was busy trying to revive Valmarmon."

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "And what could that be...?"

Velene sighed. "You might not have known about this, but ShadowMercurymon was an inventor... he created a large device that would help Daemon locate the remaining six pieces of Valmarmon hidden throughout Silesia..."

Koji narrowed his eyes. "So, it's because of that device that they found two or three pieces before us?"

"That's right..." Velene whispered. "They went back to get the device..."

Tommy frowned. "But, Daemon's castle was destroyed... when a different ChaosGallantmon blew Aldamon's attack away from SkullDaemon... how could it have survived?"

"There's a hidden lab underneath the castle!" Isono called out. "No doubt the locator device was hidden in the lab, thus surviving the castle's destruction..."

Velene sighed. "Not only that, but they also found data samples that ShadowMercurymon collected from where they were scattered somewhere in Azulongmon's realm. The data of Arukenimon and Mummymon."

"**THEY'RE GONNA REVIVE ARUKENIMON AND MUMMYMON?!**" Screamed Davis.

Yolei groaned. "That's just what we need..."

"But, why would they need that device for?" JP asked. "Are they gonna use it to find that key?"

Velene nodded. "Yes... BlackGuilmon will alter the locator device to find the key to the Central Digital World. They're codenaming it the Keyfinder."

Terriermon grinned. "If it was me, I would call it the Keyblade!"

Henry sighed. "Knock it off..."

Anzu lowered her ears. "What about Huyate...? Why did they release him...?"

"Huyate...?" Tommy asked.

Anzu closed her eyes. "An old friend of ours who was thought to be dead... it turns out that ShadowMercurymon captured him and turned him into a cyborg Digimon called Canedromon..."

May gasped. "How cruel..."

Velene bowed her head. "Canedromon, or Huyate, was awakened by accident. BlackGuilmon and the others were tempted to bring him along, but Huyate's brainwashing process was stopped when the castle was destroyed, so they left him. However, they accidentally hit a switch that woke him up and..."

"I see..." Anzu whispered.

Kaiba rubbed his chin. "There's one thing I don't understand..."

Joey scoffed. "Oh yeah? And what's that, Mr _Wise-Man_?"

"Better call him Mr _Kicks-Your-Butt-Every-Year_!" Inumon said.

"**ZIP IT!!!**" Joey snapped.

Tristan chuckled. "That's my mon!"

Inumon grinned. "I win!"

"As I was saying before the Underdog spoke..." Kaiba muttered.

Joey fumed. "Hey! Don't insult Inumon like that!"

Tea poked Joey in the chest. "He was talking about you!"

"Well, that's all right then!" Joey said.

Silence...

"**KAIBA!!!**" Joey screamed.

Mai slammed her fist into Joey's head. "Down, boy... you were saying...?"

Kaiba chuckled. "My Duel against Dark Fox with your life on the line. What was the point? Why did Dark Fox do all that? She had every chance to kill you before without a Duel..."

Velene flinched. "It was an idea from Madoudramon... your battle against Dark Fox... was a distraction..."

"What?! A distraction?!" Kaiba demanded.

"What did they tried to distract Kaiba from?!" Yugi asked.

Velene looked away. "I... I don't know..."

A large, blue canine Digimon walked up to Velene, looking glum. "I can tell you why..."

Koichi gasped. "Chatsuramon!" He turned his head to see eight more Digimon coming towards them. "Vajramon! Mihiramon! Lynxmon! Bokomon! Neemon! Patamon! Lopmon! Salamon!"

Zoe sweatdropped. "Any more coming...?"

Koji got off the boulder. "What are you guys doing here...?"

Vajramon sighed. "It's the Sovereign's Lair... BlackGuilmon attacked it with an army of DarkKnightmon."

"They did **WHAT?!**" Sora asked. "Did they attack the lair to slow us down somehow?!"

Lynxmon shook her head. "Nope. They just did that so they could kidnap Lugia. And they succeeded."

Sora sighed. "That's good... **WHAT?!**"

"Lugia! They took Lugia?!" Edward asked. "Whatever for!?"

"It's just a theory, but..." Velene started. "Lucemon might be planning to turn Lugia into... a Shadow Pokemon..."

"**HE'S GOING TO DO WHAT?!!?**" Screamed the Pokemon trainers.

Velene nodded. "Yes... he somehow got this ability and tried to use it on me... but Valmarmon's Dark Gene prevents that from happening..."

Takuya slapped his head. "Can't believe I'm saying this... for once, Valmarmon saved the day..."

"Need medical attention...?" JP asked.

Koichi chuckled. "Already had it, after what he ate for breakfast."

"Why didn't the Sovereigns prevent this from happening?" Edward asked.

Vajramon lowered his head. "Lucemon attacked Ebonwumon while Madoudramon attacked Baihumon. Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon left the Lair to help them..."

Cody nodded slowly. "A very smart plan... to lead them away so the Lair would be unguarded."

"And Madoudramon has a horsie!" Neemon said. "Wish I could ride on it!"

"To what? Your doom?" Bokomon asked.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Oh, Bokomon... you never knew how much I missed your... sense of humour..."

"What? He has a sense of humour?" JP asked.

Koji chuckled. You learn something new everyday..."

Takuya frowned. "A horse? Madoudramon had a horse?"

Bokomon nodded. "Yes... an Ultimate level Digimon known as **DarkPegasusmon**."

"_Dark... Pegasus... mon..._" Whispered TK.

Bokomon nodded. "That's right... and he fused with Madoudramon!"

"To create **DarkMadouPegasusdramon**?!" Terriermon asked.

Monodramon shook his head. "No, no... **MadouDarkdraPegasusmon**!"

"I got it! I got it!" Neemon hopped up and down. "**MadouPegasusDarkdramon**!"

Joey stroked his chin. "**PegasusMadoudraDarkmon**!"

"**DarkdraMadouPegasusmon**! **PegasusdraDarkMadoumon**! **DraMadouPegasusMadoumon**! **DraDarkMadouPegasusmon**!" Neemon added.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

5.1 seconds later...

Misty walked back to her group, dragging a mallet behind her. "I feel so much better..."

"Ow..." Terriermon groaned.

"Double ow..." Monodramon groaned.

"Triple ow..." Joey groaned.

"Boogie!" Neemon cheered.

Knuckles sweatdropped. "Moving on..."

"First, Madoudramon used his magic to transform DarkPegasusmon into Metal Mode. Then, he and DarkPegasusmon were enlarged and became one!" Bokomon said. "To create Madoudramon Titan Mode!"

The Angel Patamon floated beside Bokomon. "Worst of all, Madoudramon Titan Mode has the power to open up the gates of Digital Hell, the place where the data of defeated, evil Digimon roam... and with the help of a Digimon called EnferKerberosmon, will bring them back to life as decaying zombies!"

Angel Lopmon nodded. "Yeah! Yeah! He brought Myotismon and MetalSeadramon back to life, the two evil Digimon that the original Digidestined of Azulongmon's defeated! He also brought Valmarmon back to life!"

"And Valmarmon looked different from before!" Angel Salamon said. "He looked even eviller..."

Davis rubbed the back of his head. "Well, didn't you guys say that they'd be brought back to life as decaying zombies..."

JP grinned. "I'll bet looking like a decaying zombie would make even Valmarmon look better."

Terriermon grinned. "Hmm... wonder if Zhuqiaomon would like a face lift..."

Henry sighed. "I saw that one coming..."

"It seems that not even the powers of EnferKerberosmon can affect the appearance of the ultimate Demon God Digimon..." Bokomon said. "However, like Salamon said, Valmarmon looked eviller... his **TRUE** evil form..."

"So... what you're saying is that the Valmarmon that Takuya and the others fought eight years ago in our world..." Espa said. "Was a... downgraded form!?"

Bokomon nodded. "Yes...

Zoe gulped. "Well, Madoudramon did tell Takuya that Valmarmon wasn't at full strength when Daemon revived him... Valmarmon was a bit too impatient..."

"We had to evolve into Susanoomon in order to beat that guy!" Koji snapped. "We couldn't even tickle him as EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon!"

Takuya sat down. "Madoudramon... Titan Mode... Man, I had enough trouble going against him in his original form. Titan Mode is **NOT** something I want to face..."

"We have to!" Takato said, standing up. "Madoudramon is helping Lucemon regain his composure after our grand victory over him on Monday!"

Sonic nodded. "That's right! Look at what this Madoudramon has done to give Lucemon the chance to make his comeback! Captured Lugia! Attacked the Lair! And now, they're going to have a head start on finding the key!"

Takuya clenched his fist. "Damn it... damn it! What... What can we do?!"

Velene smiled. "I know what we can do... if they ever find out the location for the real Central Key, we'll follow them!"

TK nodded. "Right! And what happens if they separated into groups to fool us?"

Velene spread her arms out. "Look around! We have enough here to start our own small village!"

"No villages allowed on my island!" Knuckles declared.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "She wasn't being serious about the village part, Knuckles..."

Yolei bowed her head. "Can we really win...? Before Lucemon came, we thought we had enough power with Chaotic Digivolve..."

"We can win!" Takato said, standing up and holding out his golden D-Power out. "We have the Dragon Saber, a weapon created by the legendary Divine God Digimon! Even Lucemon feared this weapon, remember?!"

Koichi nodded. "Yes... and I think we have powers of our own...

JP blinked. "We do...?"

Koichi nodded. "Of course... each Legendary Warrior... whether it's Human, Beast, Advance, Zeta or Ultimate, has its own hidden move... I remember mine and it nearly took Lucemon's head off..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"It'll take more than a simple light to stop me!" Reichmon said, holding his staff tight. _

_Stopping, Lucemon lowered his gaze. "I think you still hold that bitter grudge towards me, Reichmon... or should I say, Koichi...? I can still remember striking a killing blow to you sometime ago... and that pain on your brother's face was picture perfect to me..." _

_Growling, Reichmon took a battle stance. "You leave Koji out of this, you beast!!!" _

_Slowly shaking his head, Lucemon put a smile back on his face. "You still want to fight...? You are either brave... or foolish... In any case, I shall happily beat the living daylights out of you... consider this a small payback for striking me in the back..." _

_Reichmon didn't say anything except, dropping his staff. Ken gasped. "K...Koichi...?" _

_Chuckling, Lucemon picked up Reichmon's staff and broke it in half. "So... your giving up already...?" _

_Then, Lucemon gasped as Reichmon's wings started to glow, charging up with black energy as the Advanced Warrior of Darkness yelled out in fury. "**YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS, LUCEMON!!!**" _

_Stepping back in shock, Lucemon's eyes widen. "Wha...? What is this...?" _

_Without thinking straight, Ken got up while holding Wormmon in his arms and ran over to BlackAgumon before casting a glance to Reichmon. "What is he...?" _

_"I think Koichi is unleashing his anger..." BlackAgumon muttered. _

_"**IF YOU ENJOY PAIN SO MUCH THEN... ALLOW ME TO GIVE YOU SOME!!!**" Reichmon roared out as he unleashed a powerful gust of purple energy towards Lucemon, yelling and growling. "**EBONY... FURY!!!**" _

_Crying out in shock, Lucemon quickly created an orb of light on the palm of his left hand and a orb of darkness on the palm of his right, before holding them up to crash into Reichmon's new attack. "**F...FINAL... S...SACRIFICE!!!**" _

_The two attacks struck each other and a massive explosion took place as it covered up Lucemon and Reichmon. _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ken blinked. "I remember that... that was some power..."

BlackAgumon nodded. "Yes... such amazing strength Reichmon had. Makes me wonder how special the Legendary Warriors are..."

"Too bad it wasn't enough to destroy Lucemon..." Koichi whispered. "However, it has happened again..."

"It has?" Ken asked.

Koji smiled. "Yeah... it has..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_After kicking a Karatenmon away, Lobomon punched a Karatenmon in the gut before slicing another one in half. Growling, he spun around to slice two more down and then, fired a blue-white laser shot from the gun mounted on his arm. "HOWLING LASER...!" _

_Four more Karatenmon screamed as they were easily destroyed by the Howling Laser. However, Lobomon cried out as more and more Karatenmon started to pile on him, pinning him to the ground. "**NO!!**" _

_Gasping in horror, Koichi grabbed the bars and cried out in fear. "**KOJI! NO!!!**" _

_Ritter chuckled. "It was only a matter of time before the Legendary Warrior of Light would be overpowered by the sheer numbers and strength by the Karatenmon..." He held his hand out. "Guess this is game over..." He made a thumbs-down gesture. "Eliminate him..." _

_From underneath the pile of Karatenmon, Lobomon's eyes were burning with rage. "I'll not lose... I will not lose! I won't give up... I am not only a part of AncientGarurumon... **BUT I AM KOJI MINAMOTO...! SPIRIT, LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH...!**" His entire body started to glow with luminous energy. "**GET OFF ME NOW...! LUNAR ANNIHILATION!!!!!**" _

_Lobomon's body then exploded into a ball of light. The Karatenmon screamed in surprise as an explosion of light erupted underneath them. Some of them were thrown off, others weren't so lucky... _

_Koichi's eyes widened in awe. "Amazing..." _

_Ritter was impressed. "Incredible..." _

_Leaping out of the explosion of light, Lobomon landed on the ground and glanced around at the remaining Karatenmon that weren't engulfed from his attack and destroyed. "Who's next...?" _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Koji chuckled. "That was... something..."

Zoe was in awe. "Wow... two hidden moves..."

"Three..." Takuya muttered.

Zoe whirled around to look at Takuya. "What?"

"Three hidden moves..." Takuya said.

Koji glanced at Takuya. "You have a hidden move as well, Takuya? Under which form, and when did it happen?"

Takuya sighed. "On Monday... when I fought against Madoudramon..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Madoudramon stared at the kneeling EmperorGreymon, holding his sword out."And now, it's time to end this fight. Warrior of Flame, try and interpret these words which will end your life... Enfer Urteil." _

_"Enfer... Urteil...?" EmperorGreymon asked, looking confused. "What sort of spell is that...?" _

_Chuckling, Madoudramon raised his sword into the air. "Simple... it's not a spell, but a deadly attack. An attack that shall send you to hell... Enjoy the afterlife, Warrior of Flame... **HELL'S JUDGEMENT!!!**" _

_Madoudramon's sword started to glow and unleashed a cloud of dark energy above him. After a few moments, the cloud unleashed a barrage of dark-coloured lightning bolts that headed straight towards EmperorGreymon. _

_EmperorGreymon's closed his eyes as the attack came closer. "I won't lose... I will not lose to the likes of him! No matter what what he says, we'll never surrender to Valmarmon... even if he's at his strongest!" He lifted his head up, his eyes blazing. "**I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!!!**" _

_He grabbed his sword, which was blazing with flames and swung it to cancel out Madoudramon's attack. The knight stood back in shock as he witnessed this. "What...?" _

_EmperorGreymon got up, his entire body body consumed in flames. "Meet an attack I call as **FLAMBAGE METEOR!!!**" _

_Roaring, EmperorGreymon's entire body exploded into flames as he charged towards Madoudramon, swinging his sword above him. Madoudramon stepped back in shock, but he was rather impressed at the same time. _

_"Has he... unleashed the hidden powers of his Spirits of Flame... with rage...?" Madoudramon whispered. _

_Madoudramon didn't have time to think about it as EmperorGreymon crashed into him, and an explosion of flame engulfed the cavern. When the flames died away... neither EmperorGreymon nor Madoudramon were around anymore... _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takuya chuckled. "Man... I totally took that guy off guard... never knew I had it in me..."

Izzy rubbed his chin. "The way you three described your experience with your hidden moves would imply that you can only release your hidden moves... with rage..."

"EmperorGreymon had Flambage Meteor, Lobomon had Lunar Annihilation and Reichmon had Lunar Fury. And you're telling me that these moves can only be used with rage?" JP asked.

Izzy nodded. "Yes... it would seem that way.

Davis held up his D-3. "I wonder if we can have the Chaotic Digivolved Digimon reach Mega... I wonder what MetalExVeemon would become..."

Cody glanced at Davis. "Power isn't everything, Davis. It could lead to your own demise!"

"Chill out, Cody... I know how he feels..." Yolei said. "I mean, EmerlEaglemon was sweet, but I what would happen if he Digivolved to Mega as well..."

Yugi smiled. "It wouldn't matter if you can evolve your Chaotic Digivolved Digimon to Mega or not, you guys can still help out in our future battles!"

Dark Magician twirled his staff around. "However, we must get to the ultimate power that Lucemon is seeking for... the Ancient Delta. He has no right to have that for himself..."

Silesian Veemon nodded. "Yes... a power created by the Divine God and the origin of the Sovereigns... we must protect it no matter what!!!"

"If I ever see this Lucemon, he'll be saying his last prayer!" Takato said, clenching his D-Power.

Vajramon bowed. "Then, I'll tell the Sovereigns about the Keyfinder and hope they'll give us the news if Lucemon's men are on the move to the key..."

"You must..." Velene whispered. "Otherwise..."

Vajramon smiled at Velene. "Don't you worry, ma'am. I'll return from the Digital World if there's any news... I promise."

Velene smiled. "Thank you..." She glanced at everyone else. "This meeting is over... thank you for listening..."

Kaiba stood up. "Come on, Mokuba. Let's go home."

Mokuba nodded. "OK, Seto!"

Penguinmon grinned. "Yes!"

"Erm... Mokuba has locked the DVDs of Simba's Pride away..." Blue-Eyes said. "So, you can't see more Kiara."

"**NO!!!!!!!!!!!**" Cried Penguinmon.

Sora sweatdropped. "Where have I seen that before...?"

"**IZZY!!! COME BACK HERE!!!**" Tai and Matt cried as they chased after Izzy. Tai was carrying the rope and Matt was carrying the gag.

Izzy ran like mad while carrying his laptop. "It never ends, does it...?"

Sora sighed. "Boys..."

Takato glanced at the Tamers. "Come on, you guys... let's head on home..."

"Are you okay, Takato?" Rika asked. "About... BlackGuilmon..."

Takato gave off a dry laugh. "He won't die... he was created by Guilmon's data... my Guilmon..."

"We'll beat him... don't you worry..." Henry said.

Takato smiled. "Thanks, guys..."

Knuckles chuckled as he walked towards the Master Emerald altar. "Now, for some peace and quiet!"

"Come on, Omega! Let's go and annoy Knuckles!" Rouge said, grinning.

Omega stared at Rouge, confused. "**OK...**"

"**NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Cried Knuckles.

Sonic sighed. "Nothing will change..."

"Oh, Sonic!!!" Amy called out.

"And neither will that!" Sonic yelled before running off. "See ya!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bokomon sighed as he sat down in the Spirit Digidestined's campsite. "The Pokemon are busy helping the Sovereigns to repair the Lair and are too concerned about Lugia, which is why they didn't join us when we entered the Real World..."

Zoe nodded, stroking the Angel Salamon on her lap. "I see... I hope Vajramon tells the Sovereigns about what Velene said..."

Tommy smiled, petting Angel Lopmon on the head. "Don't you worry, Zoe! Vajramon was one of our vital allies during our first adventure in Silesia! He'll never let us down!"

Angel Patamon fluttered over to Koji. "Erm... I thought humans were pinkish, not green."

Koji groaned. "I have my reasons... for why I look like this..."

Neemon gasped in horror. "Oh no... don't tell me... they... they..."

JP nodded. "Yes... Takuya and Koji made breakfast..."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Neemon cried.

Bokomon pulled Neemon's pants and snapped them. "Thank you..."

Zoe giggled. "I know what you mean, Neemon... we were lucky to eat something that would keep us alive..."

Neemon tilted his head. "Was it that scary...?"

"Not as scary as Zoe's girl power..." Tommy muttered.

Zoe fumed. "**WHAT!??! THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!**"

"We believe you..." Neemon slowly said.

"**SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!!!**" Zoe snapped, grabbing Neemon's pants and snapping them. "You know, that's actually kinda fun..."

Bokomon nodded. "Isn't it just...?"

Koichi glanced at Takuya, chuckling. "Do you have anything to say, Takuya?"

Takuya was staring at the sky, looking serious. "Hmm...?"

Bokomon was begging on his knees near Takuya. "Spare us, O Mighty Warrior of Flame! Spare us from your meals!"

"Yes... please don't hurt us..." Neemon whimpered. "Your chicken tasted like fish!"

Takuya blinked. "But, it was fish... I got it from a resturant in Silesia..."

"Oh... never mind..." Neemon muttered.

Bokomon sighed. "I'm getting tired... Zoe?"

Zoe smiled. "Sure thing!" She pulled Neemon's pants and snapped them. "There... happy to help!"

Neemon groaned. "Maybe I should wear those thingies over my..."

Bokomon shoved an apple into Neemon's mouth. "Hush up!!!"

Sighing, Takuya rubbed his head. "Why...? What is Madoudramon doing...? He said he served Valmarmon and Lucemon doesn't even support him... was everything that guy told me when I first met him a lie or..."

Koji sat up, rubbing his stomach. "All we know for sure is that he hasn't shown everything to you, Takuya. DarkPegasusumon, Madoudramon Titan Mode... what else can this guy do?"

"Bring back evil Digimon from the dead while looking like zombies!!!" Angel Patamon cried.

Angel Lopmon laughed. "I thought Zhuqiaomon had a facelift!"

Koichi rubbed his chin. "That proves it. That proves that Madoudramon is working for Valmarmon! And like Kaiba said, he's working with Lucemon for his own reasons. I'm sure Lucemon will get a taste of his own medicine when Madoudramon betrays him!"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah! Just like how Lucemon betrayed his Royal Knights, Crusadermon and Dynasmon!"

JP rubbed his forehead. "What worries me is what Madoudramon's true objective is... the Ancient Delta or something else..."

Zoe frowned. "Well, I can tell you one thing... Madoudramon has something in common with Lucemon! He's not gonna win!"

"I hope you're right, Zoe..." Takuya whispered. "I hope you're right..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Velene gingerly walked to the campsite where everyone else from Silesia were with Espa, Vulko and BlackAgumon. She smiled sheepishly. "H...Hello..."

Smiling, Anzu walked over to Velene and hugged her gently. "Velene, what you did... I'm impressed..."

Silesian Veemon clenched his fist. "Now that we know what Lucemon is up to, we'll get that key off him before he goes power mad!"

Telene grinned evilly. "And I can dance around Lucemon's grave when the time comes..."

Lucario sweatdropped. "Shall you start being mature tomorrow or in 600 years' time...?"

Velene giggled. "Thank you all very much..."

FrauLabramon streched. "Well then, we better be prepared for our upcoming battles..."

"Later..." BlackGabumon said, lying on the grass. "I wanna catch some 'z's first..."

FrauLabramon fumed. "You've caught enough already! In fact, you have more than enough to fill that huge ego of yours!"

Growly grinned. "Which is the size of a pepper..."

BlackGabumon snarled. "Hey! I like Dr. Pepper! It's a sweet drink, so leave it alone!"

"I'm talking about a red pepper, you..." Growly groaned. "Never mind..."

"Also, my ego is the size of Planet Saturn!" BlackGabumon said. "So, there!"

Blaise sighed. "It's not a good idea to express how big your ego is, you moron..."

"Well, d'oh me!" BlackGabumon snapped.

Flara sweatdropped. "Moving on... Mihiramon, Lynxmon and Chatsuramon will be sleeping near the the campsite. They'll be joining us later on..."

Silesian Veemon narrowed his eyes as he saw a golden glint hanging from Velene's waist. "What's that...?"

Smiling, Velene unclipped the D-Arc from her dress and held it up. "I've got a Digimon partner..."

"**WHOA! NO WAY!!!**" Telene said, looking excited. "**THAT'S REALLY COOL, SIS!**"

Lucario sweatdropped. "Make that 800 years when you're ready to be mature..."

Eva took a close look at Velene's D-Arc. "Is it real?"

Velene nodded. "Yes, it's real..."

Isono glanced around. "So... where's your Digimon partner?"

Velene sighed. "Didn't come with it... I'm sure my partner is in the Digital World... waiting for me... which means, I might have to join the group when they enter the Digital World..."

Anzu sat down, frowning. "I see... will... will you be okay? Dark Fox will try and get stronger now that you're safe..."

"Yes, mum... I'm not scared of her!" Velene said, grinning. "Are you, Vulko?"

Vulko shook his head. "No way! I'll protect everyone from Dark Fox so she won't harm my family ever again!"

Eva smiled and picked Vulko up, hugging him. "That's what I like about you, little cousin... you have a big, caring heart..."

Espa chuckled before frowning. "We have to find Velene's Digimon before it's too late..."

"Too late to stop Dark Fox before she's too powerful?" FrauLabramon asked. "Well, that's easy to solve! If the enemy gets stronger, you get stronger! Don't worry, with the three of us, we can protect you from harm!"

BlackGabumon rolled his eyes. "For once, she has faith in me!"

FrauLabramon grinned. "I'm talking about myself, BlackAgumon and Veemon!"

BlackGabumon facefaulted. "Hey!"

Velene giggled. "Shame Espa doesn't mean that..."

"Then, what does he mean?" Silesian Veemon asked.

Espa grinned. "Ready...?"

Velene sighed. "It's too early, but... I'm... pregnant..."

Isono's jaw dropped. You're...**WHAT?!**"

Flara's ear twitched, and she smiled. "Congratulations, you two!"

Telene rushed over to Velene, hugging her. "I'm so happy for you, sis! We better find your partner quick or he's in big trouble!"

Velene giggled. "Thank you, Telene..."

BlackGabumon scratched his ear, thus missing out on the big announcement. "What did she say?"

FrauLabramon sighed. "The bun is in the oven..."

BlackGabumon glanced around. "How is that even possible? I can't see an oven nearby... and there's no gas on this island! How can I have a bun if we don't have an oven or gas?!"

FrauLabramon facefaulted. "**GAH!!! IMBECILEMON!!!**"

Lucario sweatdropped, muttering to himself. "_I see FrauLabramon's... temper is still the same..._"

Eva shook her head. "Oh brother..." She looked down at Vulko and smiled. "What do you say to that, Vulko? In 9 or 10 weeks' time,you'll have either a little brother or sister..."

Vulko smiled back. "Then that means I'll work even harder to protect my even bigger family!"

Eva hugged Vulko. "Atta boy!"

BlackAgumon smiled before glancing at Silesian Veemon. "See that? Vulko's grown up..."

"Too bad they haven't..." Silesian Veemon muttered, pointing at FrauLabramon and BlackGabumon.

FrauLabramon had BlackGabumon in a headlock. "You and your stomach!!! When I'm done with you, you'll be eating through your nose!!!"

"Can't you take a joke!?" BlackGabumon asked, choking. "**HELP!!!**"

Lucario sweatdropped even more. "Good to see how they care about each other..."

Velene giggled before staring at her golden D-Arc, placing her hand over her stomach. "I must find you, my new Digimon friend... so you can help me become stronger... to overcome the darkness with the help of my family... to overcome Dark Fox. If I can't defeat Dark Fox, I have no future... I might not even be able to look Vulko in the eye... or face my new child..." She closed her eyes. "If this is a test that I must overcome in order to move on, then I accept..."

Vulko, still in Eva's arm, blinked before glancing at Velene. "Hmm...? You said something, mum?"

Velene smiled as she stroked Vulko's head. "No, nothing at all... So, shall we save a life...?"

"Whose life?" Vulko asked.

Eva giggled. "His life..."

FrauLabramon was now putting BlackGabumon in a headlock... with her legs. "**HOW ABOUT THIS ONE, IMBECILEMON!??! HOW ABOUT THIS?!**"

BlackGabumon choked. "I... hope... you've... washed your feet... they could be smelly..."

FrauLabramon had a vein popping at the side of her head. "**DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!!**"

Lucario sweatdropped. "Her Mega form, Canewomon, is suppose to be a kind and gentle Digimon... so, how...?"

Silesian Veemon placed his hand on Lucario's shoulder. "Don't bother asking, Lucario... women are a mystery... no matter what species they are..."

BlackAgumon nodded. "Yes... it's just that stupid males need to learn that lesson the hard way... like him..."

"Cheesy feet! Cheesy feet!" BlackGabumon cried.

FrauLabramon was bashing BlackGabumon's head with her front paws. "Imbecilemon! Stop being so disgusting!!!"

"Eva... if you and Growly get married, does this mean you two won't be able to sleep at night because of those two arguing...?" Vulko asked.

Eva blushed. "Well, yes and no, Vulko-kun... we'll also be awake for another reason..."

Vulko tilted his head. "Like what...?"

Eva giggled and rubbed her nose against Vulko's. "Tell you when you're older..."

Growly was blushing as Flara and Blaise gave him evil grins. "Oh boy..."

Velene smiled. She was glad she was back with her family and hope that the future would be special for them all...

"**CHEESY FEET!!! WASH YOUR FEET WHEN YOU'RE CANEWOMON, SMELLY FEET-GAL!!!**" BlackGabumon yelled, running off into the distance.

FrauLabramon gave chase, wielding a mallet. "**COME BACK HERE, IMBECILEMON!!! AND FACE MY WRATH LIKE THE PERVERTED, MORONIC DIGIMON YOU ARE!!!**"

Velene sweatdropped. "Maybe not for them..."

Lucario sweatdropped even more. "How on earth was she able to carry that mallet and run after Imbe... BlackGabumon?! She walks on all four paws!!!"

Silesian Veemon gulped down a glass of milk. "Best not to ask questions and just move on."

BlackAgumon nodded. "That's right... it's best not to let it bother you or it'll drive you mad..."

"I've already got Telene, how bad can it be?!" Lucario asked.

Telene giggled. "Happy to be back, sis?"

Velene nodded. "Yeah... I'm glad to be here."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Armed Dragon LV10..." Takato muttered, looking at the card that Henry had given him as they walked down the streets from HYPNOS to Takato's bakery with their Digimon. "He looks really sweet... can't wait to summon this bad boy to the field!"

Henry smiled. "Glad you like it... it's perfect for your new deck. I'm sure you'll master it in no time..."

Terriermon snickered. "Considering how he 'mastered' Guilmon... no doubt it'll take him 7 to 9 months!"

Takato sweatdropped. "I wonder how long it'll take to keep him quiet..."

"7 to 9 years, maybe..." Henry muttered.

Guilmon was silent, starting at the ground as he followed his Tamer. "I always thought... he would survive... that attack..."

Takato glanced at his Digimon. "You mean... BlackGuilmon...? I... I always thought he would survive that attack too... and I was hoping I was wrong..."

"Do you think he'll try and go back into Psycho Mode again?" Terriermon asked.

"It's Hazard Mode, Terriermon!" Henry said. "And yes, he might! However, according to Beelzemon and the two WarGreymons who witnessed ChaosGallantmon's ultimate evolution, we have to hit the red orb in the middle of his chest when he's in Destruction Mode. Destroying the red orb will unlock his Hazard Mode. As long as we stay away from that area, we're safe..."

Terriermon sighed. "Good... he was **BRUTAL!!!** If it wasn't for that Dragon Saber, we would be toast!"

Takato held up his golden D-Power. "The... Dragon Saber..."

"Shining Mode was amazing, Takatomon!" Guilmon said. "I felt like I was an angel bringing hope!"

Terriermon sweatdropped. "That's going over the top..."

Henry chuckled. "From what Izzy reviewed, there could be other weapons out there that were created by Granasmon, but are less powerful than the Dragon Saber..."

"And the Ancient Delta?" Takato asked. "I really hope that BlackGuilmon completes this device to locate the real key... just searching for it on guesses is just taking too long..."

Henry sighed. "Me too, Takato... once they're ready to find the real key, **WE'LL** be ready as well!"

Takato grinned. "Yeah..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"I see..." Azulongmon said as Vajramon told them what Velene had said about Lucemon and his plans. "Lucemon was careful about this plan..."

Baihumon blinked. "Careful!? That fox girl just blabbed his big mouth in front of her!"

Zhuqiaomon glanced at Baihumon. "That fox girl blabbed his big mouth...?"

"Whatever..." Baihumon muttered, looking embrassed.

Vajramon pointed to the Lair. "I think he's talking about the Lair... if Velene knew about the Lugia kidnapping plot, she would have told us..."

Baihumon sweatdropped. "Point..."

Zhuqiaomon looked angry. "Lucemon... time is running out and that insane angel-demon is going to try and destroy us all!!!"

Azulongmon glanced at his fellow Sovereign. "As long as we keep our scouting Digimon out, we'll be sure to know if their idea works or not..."

"Question is, where the hell is Lucemon hiding?!" Baihumon asked. "Do you think he has some sort of camp hidden in one of the four Digital Realms or..."

Zhuqiaomon perked his head up. "Hold on..."

"Lord Zhuqiaomon, what's the matter?" Vajramon asked.

Zhuqiaomon glanced at the Lair. "Where do we keep our files? You know, important events and everything..."

"In the basement... however, there's rubble blocking the doorway, so we can't get to it..." Azulongmon said.

Vajramon looked confused. "What's going on...?"

Zhuqiaomon sighed. "I think... if I get someone to read that file out... I think... if it says that it hasn't happened yet... I think..."

Baihumon sweatdropped. "Hurry up, Zhuqiaomon... you're doing so much thinking, you'll steam your brain dry!"

Zhuqiaomon whacked Baihumon with his wing. "Silence!"

Azulongmon chuckled. "Be gentle with him, Zhuqiaomon... he's just a baby..."

"**I AM NOT A BABY!!!**" Baihumon yelled out, throwing a baby bottle. "Not again..."

Vajramon sweatdropped. "Where did that milk bottle come from...?"

Zhuqiaomon shook his head. "Never mind... as I was saying, if the file says that it hasn't been taken down yet, Lucemon's base may be the Digi-Fortress."

Baihumon gasped. "The Digi-Fortress!? Not WarDevidramon's base when he was still alive!"

"No, I'm talking about the one used in Mary Poppins!" Zhuqiaomon snapped.

Baihumon blinked. "There's a fortress in Mary Poppins...?"

Zhuqiaomon sighed. "It's the afternoon now, Baihumon... go take your nap now, baby..."

Baihumon snarled. "**I'M NOT A BABY!!!**" He threw a blanket. "Next time, a sword!"

"How about something more dramatic?" Azulongmon asked.

"Like what?!" Baihumon asked. "Next time, a nappy?!"

Azulongmon nodded. "Better..."

Baihumon facefaulted. "**HEY!!!**"

Zhuqiaomon sighed. "If I see the file and find out we haven't destroyed the Digi-Fortress yet, no doubt Lucemon is using it as his base..."

"Hmm... yes, that is a good thought to where his base might be. Come to think of it, it's big enough to hold Lugia in it!" Azulongmon said. "Once you've checked that file, send Imperialdramon and the Dra-Warriors to the Digi-Fortress."

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "All right... I'll do that!"

"What shall we do now?" Baihumon asked.

Zhuqiaomon chuckled. "Change your diaper..."

"**FORGET IT!!!**" Baihumon snapped. "Wait... that didn't sound right..."

Vajramon sweatdropped. "Such wise, God-like Digimon... I fear what Huanglongmon's personality is like..."

"Hopefully, it's not like their personalities..." Azulongmon said, turning around to Ebonwumon.

Ebonwumon was now surrounded by signs and banners saying "**_DESTROY AXES!_**" and images of axes being crossed out.

Vajramon's jaw dropped. "How the hell did a turtle with a forest on his back put all those things up?!"

Zhuqiaomon narrowed his eyes. "Do you really want to know...?"

Vajramon sighed. "To save my sanity, no way..."

"**KILL THE AXE!!! KILL THE AXE!!! KILL THE AXE!!!**" The Irish-headed Ebonwumon called out.

The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon glanced around. "Anyone got an axe? I would like to cut my head off to save myself..."

"**NO AXES!!! THINK ABOUT OUR TREES!!!**" The Irish-headed Ebonwumon sobbed.

"**KILL THE IDIOT!!! KILL THE IDIOT!!!**" The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon yelled.

Vajramon sweatdropped. "O...K..."

Zhuqiaomon chuckled. "It's not that bad... at least you won't have to see Baihumon putting on a nightcap and sucking his paw..."

"**THAT'S IT!!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!**" Howled Baihumon.

"And what are you going to use to hit me?" Zhuqiaomon asked. "Building blocks?"

Baihumon snarled. "No way!!!" He sweatdropped. "Teddy bears..."

Vajramon facefaulted. "**TEDDY BEARS?!!? WHAT ARE YOU?!!?**"

"Someone who's cursed!!!" Baihumon snapped.

The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon sighed. "Calm yourself, Baihumon... don't get your knickers in a twist..."

"Oh, he won't..." Zhuqiaomon said, laughing. "He'll just get his diapers in a twist!!!"

"That's it!!! **MILK BOTTLE ATT...**" Baihumon stopping midsentence, shaking his head, and walking over to the Lair. "I hope a large piece of rubble falls on top of me... I hope, I hope, I hope..."

Vajramon followed Baihumon. "I'll join you!"

Azulongmon sighed. "Anyway, we better ask if one of the Legendary Pokemon can unblock the door and have Biyomon search through the files! The sooner we find those files, the sooner we can stop Lucemon!"

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "Yes... no doubt BlackGuilmon is cooking up some ghastly plan!"

Vajramon stopped and glanced around. "How on earth did Gastly get here?!"

"Just go and get flattened..." Zhuqiaomon muttered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the Digi-Fortress...

Datamon sighed as he closed a compartment on the Keyfinder. "Done... this device will now locate the key... thus, it is now known as the Keyfinder."

Yamidramon nodded. "Good... it's done..."

"Thank goodness... now... can you please revert back into BlackGuilmon...?" DemiDevimon asked, speaking to a figure standing in the corner.

BlackGuilmon was now ChaosGallantmon, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed his eyes. "And have you four run away again?! No bloody way!"

Atolmdramon pointed to Canntoisemon. "We don't want to end up like them!!!"

"**STEP ON MY FEET, EH?!**" ShadowRanamon snapped, trying to put Canntoisemon in a headlock with her legs. "**DO YOU LIKE THIS, EH?!!?**"

Fortunatly, Canntoisemon was turtle-like, so he retracted his head, arms and legs into his shell. "You know, even though I'm in here, I can still smell 'em... for a Warrior of Water, your feet sure are smelly..."

ShadowRanamon fumed. "You're saying my feet stink?! **THAT ISN'T SO POLITE!!!**"

"I'm a bad guy, what do you expect?" Canntoisemon asked. "Now, wash your cheesy-feet, your smelly-ness..."

"**WHERE'S MY GUN!?**" ShadowRanamon snapped.

Canntoisemon laughed. "A gun?! You have a gun?! What do you need a gun for?! You've already got cheesy feet!"

"Enough with the feet!!!" ShadowRanamon snapped. She sighed. "I'm jealous of the good guys... I bet they don't have the same problems that I do..."

If she only knew...

Yamidramon shook his head. "Great... there's nothing in this world that could depress me even more..."

SkullSatamon walked in with his dumb grin, carrying a plastic box. "Hello!"

"Of course, I could be wrong..." Yamidramon muttered.

SkullSatamon grinned. "Check out my newest invention!"

"And what's that?" MarineDevimon asked. "A cheeseburger-making machine...?"

ChaosGallantmon sighed. "He already did that with the roboticizer..."

SkullSatamon placed the plastic box on the table. "This is it! It's called the dial box!"

"The dial box...?" ChaosGallantmon asked. "Moron, it's already been invented!"

SkullSatamon blinked. "How do you know...?"

"Do the words 'tele' and 'phone' mean anything to you!?" ShadowGrumblemon snapped.

SkullSatamon grinned. "Ah... but this device is very special!"

Atolmdramon glanced at the box and sweatdropped. "What the hell?! This has 13 on the dial!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep! Number 13, the unlucky number! If some poor sap presses that button, they'll be cursed!"

"Won't work for us, we're already cursed!" Sealsdramon said.

"Mine!" Seagullmon called out.

"Was wondering when you would speak up..." Sealsdramon muttered.

ChaosGallantmon shook his head. "You idiot! No one would use that! Besides, how on earth did you made one of those things?! You need to put wires in the correct areas and stuff, which you don't know how to do!"

Atolmdramon picked up the box and shook it. "I think he already solved that problem... it's empty..."

ChaosGallantmon slapped his head. "So... how can it work if it doesn't have any wires...?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Ah, well, you see... all we have to do is use psychokinesis on the box and it'll work!"

DemiDevimon stared at SkullSatamon. "You have got to be kidding me..."

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Well, okay... I suppose this idea is not exactly one hundred percent convincing..."

ChaosGallantmon sighed and stood at the other side of the room. "It's not even one percent convincing, SkullSatamon. However, I'm a busy Digimon, and I can't be bothered to punch you at the moment." He held up his right arm, his hand clenched into a fist. "Here is my fist. Please kindly run towards it as fast as you can."

"OK!" SkullSatamon said happily, running into ChaosGallantmon's fist at a fast pace. "Ow!"

"Mine!" Seagullmon said.

Datamon tapped the Keyfinder. "So... how will this locate the real key?"

ChaosGallantmon chuckled. "Simple... the Central Key and all the fake keys are of the same design... however, only one of them is real and won't crumble to dust... so, by placing one of the fake keys into the device... the Keyfinder will send out invisible radio waves that not even the most advanced Digimon can pick up, automatically pinpointing the locations of all the remaining keys from the analysis of the one we put in the machine."

MarineDevimon nodded. "That's right... and after it's shown us all the possible locations where the key might be hidden, we'll just use the second function... mineral sensor! With this, the Keyfinder will tell us which key is fake and which one is real..."

"And this could be done in a matter of hours!" LadyDevimon said, grinning.

ShadowRanamon calmed down and looked up. "Problem is... do we even have a fake key?"

SkullSatamon popped his head up. "Yes, we do!"

"We do...?" Yamidramon asked.

ChaosGallantmon nodded as brought out a glass box with a key inside. "We do..."

"**A FAKE KEY!!!**" ShadowRanamon gasped.

Canntoisemon brought his head out of his shell and blinked. "How...?"

"This is the key from the abandoned mine where Lucemon's plan took place..." ChaosGallantmon said. "Because Lucemon can sense energy, he already knew that this key just by looking at it."

LadyDevimon sighed. "I hope this was worth it... spending time with you wackos really gave me a headache..."

"Gave **YOU** a headache?!" ShadowGrumblemon grumbled, walking over to a lone lever on the wall. "These things nearly killed me!!! I mean..." He pulled the lever. "Just pull this and you'll go d...**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

Sealsdramon scratched his head as ShadowGrumblemon fell through another trap door. "A back-up plan?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep... just in case anyone wants to get my Dial Box and use it for their own evil purposes!"

ChaosGallantmon sighed and raised his fist up. "Run into this please..."

"OK!" SkullSatamon happily said, running into ChaosGallantmon's fist again at a fast pace.

Sealsdramon looked down the trap door. "So... what is it this time...? Singing ShogunGekomons, horny Rayquazas or psychotic Angewomon?"

Seagullmon pecked the ground. "Mine."

SkullSatamon sat up with a smile. "A pack of Silphymon... drunk and naked!"

"How the hell can Silphymon be naked?!" Datamon asked. "Aren't they the most confusing Digimon because of their genders?!"

"They're both male and female!" SkullSatamon happily said.

Datamon sweatdropped. "Where the hell did you get naked Silphymon who are both male and female from?! As well as being drunk!?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Plothole!"

ChaosGallantmon raised his fist up. "Fist..."

"OK!" SkullSatamon happily said, running into ChaosGallantmon's fist for the third time at a fast pace. "Owie!"

Canntoisemon sighed. "Good thing it's not ShadowRanamon's smelly feet..."

"You do know that I'm sitting on top of you..." ShadowRanamon snarled, sitting on top of Canntoisemon's shell.

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "Nope, but thanks for the reminder!" He popped his head back into his shell. "Be back in 60 years!"

ShadowRanamon was fuming as she waved her mallet around. "**COME OUT OF THERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!!**"

"How about a mon?" SkullSatamon asked. "Or... face me like mon-a-fied mummy or better yet, come out of there or I shall use SkullSatamon's newest wonderful inven... inven... device known as the Pile Mox!!!"

"SkullSatamon's latest wonderful invention? Pile Mox?" ChaosGallantmon asked before raising his fist again. "The usual..."

"OK!" SkullSatamon happily said, running into ChaosGallantmon's fist for the fourth time at a fast pace. "Owie!"

LadyDevimon rubbed her chin. "Wonder where Madoudramon and Dark Fox are... they've been away for a very long time..."

MarineDevimon sighed. "Madoudramon must be helping Dark Fox to become stronger... remember the problem?"

LadyDevimon nodded. "Yes... question is, what's Madoudramon going to do to make Dark Fox become stronger...?"

DemiDevimon looked through the trap door that ShadowGrumblemon fell through. "Hey... do you think he's suffering now...?"

"**_OH YEAH!!! COME ON, BABY!!! THIS IS WHAT SANITY IS ALL ABOUT!!!_**" ShadowGrumblemon cheered.

Sealsdramon sighed. "Yep... he's suffering all right..."

Atolmdramon blinked. "He's... actually enjoying the naked Silphymon group who are part male and part female?!"

"Do you think he's lost it?!" Datamon asked.

Yamidramon shrugged. "Maybe a bit of both..."

"If ShadowGrumblemon is careful, maybe he won't end up becoming a father..." ChaosGallantmon muttered. "I'm going to see Madoudramon and find out what our next step is, seeing as how the Keyfinder is complete..."

"Righto!" Called Canntoisemon from his shell.

ShadowRanamon's left eye twitched. "Ready for more smelly feet attack, Canntoisemon...?"

LadyDevimon was polishing a mallet with a cloth. "This has gone far enough..."

"Do you have any other orders before you go?" Atolmdramon asked.

ChaosGallantmon nodded. "Actually, yes... there is one thing I want to do..."

"Mine."

"SkullSatamon!" ChaosGallantmon called out, raising his fist up for the fifth time. "It's your favourite!"

"**YAY!!!**" Cheered SkullSatamon, running into ChaosGallantmon's fist at a fast pace. "Owie yay!"

Atolmdramon stared at this. "And what did he do now...?"

ChaosGallantmon shrugged. "Nothing... just felt like doing it..." He left the room. "See you later..."

"Mine."

Atolmdramon waved slowly. "Good... bye..."

Yamidramon raised his fist up. "Will this help...?"

Atolmdramon nodded. "Yeah... a lot..."

"Mine."

(**DONG!!!**)

"**ARGH!!!**"

Atolmdramon blinked. "What in the...?"

LadyDevimon walked away, carrying the mallet. "Next time, wash your feet or you'll be resting in a wheelchair!!!"

ShadowRanamon was on the ground near Canntoisemon's shell, looking dizzy with a bump on her head. "Yes, mummy... Miss Barbie would love to go to the prom..."

Yamidramon and Atolmdramon sneaked out of the room after this...

"Mine."

Guess who followed them...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Madoudramon walked into the room with a Digimon, chuckling as he stared at the information on the computer. "One hundred percent complete... Dark Fox is now much stronger than before..."

"So, this is my...?" The Digimon started.

Madoudramon held his hand up. "Yes... but she needs to recover first... pull that lever and she'll come out..."

The Digimon nodded and pulled a lever. "Of course..."

The tube opened, releasing steam and a swirly-eyed, dizzy, naked, evil female Vulpix-anthro who crashed to the ground. "_This old man... he plays 89687... he plays pick-a-pack on my chest..._"

Madoudramon chuckled. "She's fine..."

"Excellent... I think..." The Digimon muttered.

Dark Fox groaned as she came to her senses, rising up on her knees as she covered her chest with her arms. "It's... done? I... feel... strange..."

Madoudramon nodded as he brought out a towel and held it out to Dark Fox. "Yes... it's done. Don't worry... once you've rested, you'll feel like your old self again... this time, with your new powers..."

Taking the towel and wrapping it around her torso, Dark Fox sighed. "Good... very good... it'll be worth it..."

"However, it seems that Velene will be getting herself a Digimon partner..." Madoudramon said.

Dark Fox blinked. "How do you kn..."

The Digimon chuckled. "Madoudramon is mysterious... no one knows how this guy learns and thinks..."

Dark Fox stared at the Digimon. "Who are you...?"

The Digimon grinned. "Dark Fox... I'm your... Digimon partner..."

"You're my **WHAT?!**" Dark Fox gasped.

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... seeing as you have no honour, what better way for an evil creature with the strength of a Mega like you to make things uneven than by fighting alongside an evil Digimon?"

Dark Fox blinked before she grinned. "Oh... that's perfect... not only will Velene, Vulko and those fools by worrying about me, but now they must fear my new partner as well!"

The Digimon nodded. "Yes... and with my skills, their Digimon will never know what hit them..."

Madoudramon handed Dark Fox a small object. "Now, every person who has a Digimon partner must have a Digivice. This is called the **D-Evil**..."

"D-Evil, huh...?" Dark Fox whispered as she stared at her new Digivice. The Digivice was a rectangular machine that could fit in Dark Fox's palm, mostly jet black with blood-red trim. A blue LCD screen sat on the front of the device, with a signal port on the side. Three oval-shaped buttons sat underneath the screen, pointing diagonally. A large metal ring was on the bottom of the device, so it could be hooked into a belt or keychain.

The Digimon chuckled. "Yes... once we've gotten used to each other, we'll unlock the hidden secrets within the D-Evil that will make me stronger and powerful enough to defeat our enemies!"

Dark Fox cackled. "Yes... yes... **YES!!!** I love the sound of this... the sound of Velene and Vulko dying as my super-powered Digimon stands over them with its claws drenched in their blood!!!"

"What a nice dream you have..." The Digimon muttered.

Madoudramon chuckled. "Now, my dear... do you want to get some rest?"

Dark Fox nodded. "Yes... however, there is one question I must ask..."

"Yes...?" Madoudramon asked.

Dark Fox glanced at the Digimon. "Your name please...?"

The Digimon chuckled. "I can't remember..."

Dark Fox facefaulted. "**HEY!!! YOU'RE RUINING A SERIOUS MOMENT HERE!!!**"

The Digimon smirked. "Sorry, sorry... Madoudramon-sempai... if you please..."

Madoudramon nodded. "Very well... Dark Fox, created by the darkness within Velene's heart... allow me to introduce to you... your Digimon partner, **DARKDRAMON!!!**"

"Dark... dramon...?" Dark Fox whispered.

Darkdramon chuckled, bowing. "Nice to meet you, ma'am..."

000**_DIGIMON INFORMATION_**000

**NAME: **_Darkdramon _

**LEVEL: **_Mega _

**TYPE: **_Virus _

_Cyborg Digimon _

**ATTACKS:** _Dark Roar, Giga Stick Lance, Giga Beam _

_Commandramon's Mega form and a fallen Dra-Warrior who only delights in chaos and destruction. His body has a special texture treatment, which judges his environment's colours in real time and makes it possible to display any camouflage pattern. _

0000000000000000000000000

Darkdramon was a formidable cybernetic warrior pulsing with Dark Matter. The metal making up his body was mostly gunmetal blue with one thick yellow stripe per limb. Chrome Digizoid made up his spiked knees, talons, elbow spikes, and the tubular 'wings' growing out from his back over his chest. These wings were little more than pipes which could release great bursts of blue exhaust in the shape of energy wings to propel the dragon through the air. His right forearm was large and bulky, with three spikes growing from the back and ending in a long, needle-like point growing from the barrel of a laser cannon. His left arm was much more normal. His head was draconic, with yellow eyes and a transparent V-shaped helm growing back over his head. Spiky red hair grew from the back of his head and down his neck. A long barbed tail grew from his rear, swaying slightly to balance the cyborg's body.

Madoudramon had made sure that even though Velene is safe and sound, Dark Fox will still be a danger to them when it's time for another battle. When Velene and her family faced Dark Fox Dark Fox once more, it won't be one Mega they're going up against, but **TWO** Mega-leveled creatures!

And worse still, Darkdramon could become even more powerful, according to himself! However, it was unknown how he would become stronger for now...

"I suppose you're happy...?" Madoudramon asked.

Dark Fox grinned, showing off her fangs. "With my new powers and my new Digimon, not even BlackWarGreymon or Canewomon will be strong enough to stop me from tearing Velene and Vulko to pieces!!! In fact, no one has the power to stop me!!!"

"Madoudramon-sempai... may I ask a vital question...?" Darkdramon said. "You said Velene has a Digimon partner, right? I wonder which Digimon will now be fighting alongside her?"

Madoudramon sighed. "Currently, even though she possesses a Digivice like her son... she doesn't have her own Digimon. So, I don't know who Velene's Digimon partner is... for now, anyway."

Dark Fox hissed. "For now, huh? She's going to search for her Digimon, hmm...? To have this weakling protecting an even greater weakling from the likes of me?! That'll never happen! I'll kill them before that can happen!"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Very well... I'm sure you'll be happy to know that if everything works well with the Keyfinder tomorrow, you might fulfill your long-awaited dream of killing Vulko and his family..."

"Really...?" Dark Fox purred, stroking her chin.

Darkdramon nodded. "Yes... once we've located the real key to Huanglongmon's realm, we can create five different groups to go to different locations. Only a single Digimon from this base will be going to the right location, while the five distractions deal with our enemies..."

"That's correct... and seeing as you have a personal history with Velene and her family, I think they'll be willing to come after you to settle your differences..." Madoudramon said.

Dark Fox chuckled. "Excellent... truly excellent..."

Madoudramon brought out an ancient scroll. "However, I'm going to create a huge distraction with this... by giving it to one of the other groups apart from you... to release an ancient evil Digimon that was sealed away by Huanglongmon before he went to sleep."

"Ancient... evil... Digimon...?" Dark Fox whispered. "Who is that...?"

"You shall see..." Madoudramon said. "Also, I'm hoping that most of Azulongmon's Digidestined, including the holders of Courage, Friendship, Knowledge and Hope, will join in the battle as well... I'm about to solve UmbraDevimon's problem with his power gain and loss..."

Darkdramon grinned. "I wonder if I'm going to like it..."

Madoudramon chuckled. "Oh, you will... you will..."

"So, what shall I do now?" Dark Fox asked.

Madoudramon was silent for a moment, and then he turned his back on his allies. "Get some rest... you underwent a long, painful treatment in order to get stronger..."

Dark Fox rubbed her neck, cringing. "No kidding... I'm just glad it's over..."

Madoudramon chuckled. "Like I said, you should get some rest... and get to know your new Digimon friend..."

Darkdramon chuckled as he bowed. "Together, my lady, we shall crush those fools that dare to stand before us..."

Dark Fox cackled. "Thank you, friend..."

"I have to see someone important right now..." Madoudramon said, walking out of the room. "I'll see you later..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hmm..." Ritter muttered, narrowing his eyes as he read a report on his computer screen. "This isn't good..."

"Something the matter...?" Asked a human lady with long white hair, wearing a red suit with a tall red hat.

A tall man dressed in a royal blue coat and an odd hat with randomly scattered golden buttons with a cane in one hand walked up beside the lady. "Oh, ignore him... all he does is sit at that computer and do nothing!"

Ritter whirled around, narrowing his eyes. "Be silent! You are still recovering from being brought back to life, which means I could easily destroy you with a single swipe of my sword!"

Cringing, the blue gentleman stepped back. "O...Of course... please forgive me..."

Madoudramon walked into the room, staring at the red lady and the blue gentleman. "Ah... they've finally been revived..."

The red lady glanced at Madoudramon, narrowing her eyes underneath her dark glasses. "And who might you be?"

Ritter turned his attention back to the computer. "He's Madoudramon, Lucemon-sama's new partner-in-crime."

The blue gentleman gulped. "Which means... **YOU'LL** be giving us orders, right?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Correct... and I already know who you two are... Arukenimon and Mummymon."

The red lady, Arukenimon, chuckled. "That's us..."

The blue gentleman, Mummymon, bowed. "Please forgive our ignorance..."

"You're excused..." Madoudramon said. "Now, starting tomorrow, you'll be working alongside Lucemon. And please be sure not to betray him... otherwise, his punishment will be very... brutal..."

Arukenimon lowered her head. "I've learned a lot about Lucemon... he leads six Mega-level Great Demon Lord Digimon, even though he's an Ultimate... and he even commanded two Mega Knight-type Digimon as a Rookie! I would never dare betray him!"

Mummymon nodded. "Yes... especially since he's much stronger than BelialMyotismon..."

"So, these two will be working alongside Lord Lucemon instead of being in my group...?" Asked ChaosGallantmon as he walked into the room, shaking his head. "Why? I have nearly every member of our forces working under my command and suffering under SkullSatamon's idiocy!"

"And who's this guy?" Mummymon asked.

ChaosGallantmon glared at Mummymon. "I'm ChaosGallantmon, Mega form of BlackGuilmon, cloned from Guilmon, Digimon partner of the strongest Digimon Tamer in Zhuqiaomon's realm, Takato Matsuki."

Mummymon gulped. "Another Mega...?"

ChaosGallantmon pushed Mummymon aside and walked up beside Ritter and Madoudramon. "So, what's going on here?"

"Remember that small spy bug that was put in the Sovereign's Lair, even before Mariku was defeated?" Ritter asked. "It's still working, even though the Lair has been damaged."

Madoudramon nodded. "I see... Are there any problems?"

Ritter narrowed his eyes. "Several! Zhuqiaomon has just remembered about the Digi-Fortress, our base! He's not sure if this place has been knocked down or not, so once the file area of the Lair has been unblocked... he'll look up the file on the Digi-Fortress to see if it's been destroyed..."

ChaosGallantmon snarled. "We're sitting ducks! Will they be sending any Digimon to scout around this place?!"

Ritter nodded. "Yes... the Dra-Warriors, led by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode..."

"Why not destroy them when they come?" Arukenimon asked.

Madoudramon shook his head. "No doubt the Sovereigns want them to report back within a specific time... if anything happens to them, we'll just be answering the Sovereign's question for them..."

Ritter got up. "Looks like we have no choice... we have to abandon the Digi-Fortress right now!"

Madoudramon nodded. "Agreed... ChaosGallantmon, have everyone pack everything up... I'll prepare a teleportation spell to get us back to our camp!"

"Camp as in a site of tents, right?" Mummymon asked. "Look at this place! How do you expect to continue our work in tents?!"

ChaosGallantmon rolled his eyes. "Oh, you'd be surprised..."

Arukenimon rubbed her forehead. "Guess we'd better help... better than doing nothing here..."

"Good... hopefully, you'll be more helpful than Sealsdramon and his bongo troops..." ChaosGallantmon said, walking out of the room with a confused Arukenimon and Mummymon.

Madoudramon raised a hand. "I'll head back to the camp and tell Lucemon about this situation... you had better prepare Saya, MetalDevidramon and UmbraDevimon to leave the base and come to the camp under an invisibility spell."

Ritter nodded. "Very well... oh, I've also translated the ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics on that tablet..."

"Really?" Madoudramon asked.

"Yes..." Ritter said, getting up and walking over to the tablet lying against the wall. "Madoudramon, inside this tablet are 12 creatures that used to be humans before sacrificing their humanity to become demonic beings of great power. They called themselves the Twelve Tyrants..."

Madoudramon rubbed his chin. "Twelve Tyrants, hmm?"

Ritter nodded. "That's right... the Twelve Tyrants each possess and are connected with a different type of Duel Monster. They were defeated by the son of a Pharaoh when their leader tried to kill the Pharaoh to take over Egypt. They were sealed away by a strange source of power."

"Hmm... they could be some use to us..." Madoudramon said. "How can we break this seal?"

Ritter elaborated. "It says we must use a 'large amount of energy given off by humans in a tense battle between monsters. If I'm translating this right, I believe it means a Duel Monster battle!"

"How interesting..." Madoudramon said. "Ritter, save this for later... we must evacuate the Digi-Fortress this instant! Bring the tablet and the data to Lucemon's tent when everything is done!"

"OK!" Ritter said, picking up the tablet as Madoudramon vanished.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lucemon... a new problem has just arisen..." Madoudramon said, appearing in Lucemon's tent.

Lucemon cackled as he stared at a large orb of dark matter. "Hahahaha! He's almost ready! Almost ready! **HAHAHAHA!!!**"

"Lucemon!" Madoudramon called out. "The Sovereigns are beginning to realize that the Digi-Fortress is your base! They're going to send the Dra-Warriors to inspect the base after they find the document that confirms that the Digi-Fortress is still standing!"

Lucemon **WAS** silent for a moment, before chuckling. "Took Zhuqiaomon long enough to figure that one out... he's becoming as senile as Ebonwumon..."

"ChaosGallantmon and Ritter are starting to pack up all the equipment and evacuating the building..." Madoudramon said. "I was wondering if SkullSatamon has any tents we could use to hold huge machinery like the Digimon recreation chamber so the Lazaramon clan can be revived..."

Lucemon grinned. "Of course... he's made a special tent that has doors, windows and electricity. I was certainly amused that BlackGuilmon gave up hope on figuring out why SkullSatamon's tents and reality are not the same thing..."

Madoudramon nodded. "SkullSatamon is unique..."

"Yes... which is why I know that the heroes will spare SkullSatamon... so he can continue driving BlackGuilmon up the wall..." Lucemon said, licking his lips. "I love that idea..."

Madoudramon turned his attention to the orb of dark matter. "Is that...?"

Lucemon smiled. "Yes... it's Lugia... he has succumbed to his own darkness... of hate and revenge. He has only one love...himself, and loyalty to me."

"Is he almost ready?" Madoudramon asked.

"I think he will be..." Lucemon started when the orb of dark matter started to crack. He grinned. "Right about now..."

A shrill cry and the black orb exploded...

Lucemon chuckled. "Sounds like one of Etemon's classic songs..."

"Classic, hmm?" Madoudramon muttered. "That's a polite way of putting it..."

From the depths of his heart reflected the darkness that Lugia held within as his appearance changed drastically...

Lugia's skin had turned a purple so dark it was almost black, while the long fin-like feathers on his back had turned white, as well as his belly. His feet had grown long, curved, and wickedly sharp talons, and his flexible tail ended in cruel barbs. The spiked crest on the back of his head had grown longer and sharper, and his black eye ridges had become white and also become much longer and sharper, highlighting a pair of glowing red eyes.

The darker Lugia glanced around before noticing Lucemon. His eyes glowed red, and he kneeled before the Fallen Angel. "Maaaaaaaster..."

Madoudramon chuckled. "He's complete..."

Lucemon laughed happily. "Yes... yes... **YES!!!!!! HE'S READY!!! HE'S READY!!!**" He patted the dark Lugia's head, his smile never leaving his face. "Welcome, my pet... Welcome... Shadow Lugia..."

"Howwwww may I serve you...?" Shadow Lugia groaned, slowly lifting his head.

"Hmm... seems to me he must rest first so he can get used to his new form..." Madoudramon said, rubbing his chin.

Lucemon nodded. "Yes... and I can't use him in battle yet... I want to test his strength on some... willing subjects..." He chuckled. "Tonight... I'm going to pay a visit to Barbamon, Deathmon and Ebemon... and talk to them... before Shadow Lugia has his din-din..."

Shadow Lugia roared. "Destroy... traitors!!!"

Lucemon grinned. "Good boy..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So many things have happened...

The Datamon and DemiDevimon that used to work for WarDevidramon have now returned, joining BlackGuilmon's group as he completes the Keyfinder to locate the key to the Central Digital World!

Atolmdramon and Yamidramon have also joined BlackGuilmon's group and although they don't show it now, they will be a big help to ChaosGallantmon...

While Madoudramon will find a way to break the seal on the mysterious Twelve Tyrants, he has made sure that Dark Fox will not fall in her future battles against Velene and her family by gaining the ability to evolve into a more dangerous creature with Mega-level strength. Plus, she has received her own Digimon partner, Darkdramon! And according to Madoudramon, there are hidden powers that Dark Fox will soon unlock...

Lugia's heart has given into darkness, allowing Lucemon to turn him into a mindless killing machine loyal only to him...

Not to mention Arukenimon and Mummymon are back! How will Davis and the others react to their reappearance, since the last they saw of them was their horrifying deaths at the hands, claws, tails and red acid mist of BelialMyotismon...?

On the plus side, a new running gag!

"Fist!" ChaosGallantmon commanded.

"Yay!" Cheered SkullSatamon, running into ChaosGallantmon's fist once more...

That makes up for everything, eh...?

Meanwhile, not only is Velene creating life, but she has also received her own D-Arc. Problem is, no Digimon! Will she find her partner before it's too late...?

And thanks to Velene, everyone is now aware of what Lucemon is up to! With the help of the Sovereigns, they'll be ready when the real key has been located...

It is almost near...

The Quest for the Central Key is coming to a close...

Who will get the key first?!

Find out next time...

...if they ever calm down...

"**I DON'T HAVE A DIAPER MODE!!!**" Baihumon snapped.

Zhuqiaomon chuckled. "Nope... but we've got Insane Mode here..."

"Kill the axe!!! Kill the axe!!!" Called out the Irish-headed Ebonwumon.

"Make that Half-Insane and Half-Angry Mode!" The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon yelled.

Azulongmon laughed. "I don't think that'll work!"

Vajramon was creeping away. "Must save myself... must save myself..."

All right, after you finally get the image of a four-legged ox-centaur tip-toeing away, we can now end this chapter...

"**HELP!!!**" Cried BlackGabumon, pinned to the ground and getting strangled by FrauLabramon's legs.

FrauLabramon's snarled, her left eye twitching. "**SAY UNCLE!!! SAY UNCLE!!!**"

"Gah! Smelly feet! Smelly feet!" BlackGabumon cried.

"**WRONG MOVE!!!**" FrauLabramon snapped.

Didn't I put in her Digimon Information bio that FrauLabramon is a shy and caring Digimon...? Oy...

Anyway, we can en...

"**EXCUSE ME!!!**" Izzy cried out, running off into the distance while carrying his laptop.

"**COME BACK HERE!!!**" Tai and Matt called out, chasing Izzy, Tai carrying a gag while Matt carried the rope.

Should tell them that Izzy can't eat his breakfast at nine o'clock at night...

Oh well, they should be proud that they made 600 laps around Angel Island, huh?

"They still have a long way to go to beat my record..." Sonic said.

Oh? What's your record?

Sonic casually shrugs. "1 million..."

I think Lucario will beat that record... he's done 90 thousand laps while being chased by Telene...

"Oh... better make it 2 million then..." Sonic said before sped off. "See ya!"

Anyway... The Central Key Quest is coming to an end... who will w...

"Mine."

Goodbye.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

(With a tied-up and gagged Seagullmon, BlackGabumon and FrauLabramon behind me) **In the next chapter, the final key has been located! Lucemon plans to send five different groups in five different directions that are nowhere near the location of the key! However, MarineDevimon's group has located the ancient evil Digimon that Madoudramon told Dark Fox of...a Digimon known as UriaSeadramon! **

**Before the events happen, Lucemon and Shadow Lugia will confront Barbamon, Ebemon and Deathmon! All three whom haven't been seen since the final battle against Mariku! During which, Lucemon takes a data card from Barbamon and gives it to LadyDevimon! During her task, she'll use the data card to revive a Dark Master... one that TK remembers well... **

**Not only will Velene have to search for her Digimon, but she also has to deal with Dark Fox and her new Digimon partner, Darkdramon! Will the combined strength of BlackWarGreymon, BlackMetalGarurumon and Canewomon be enough to stop Darkdramon and Dark Fox's new form!? **

**What is Madoudramon's plan to keep UmbraDevimon's strength at the maximum!? And who will get the key?! Find out next time! **

**A long chapter, eh? If anyone can't keep up with long chapters, too bad... I'm gonna keep on making 'em long as I can put everything I've got in mind down! Like the next chapter, which will contain a lot of action... and comedy as well. **

**Dark Fox's Digivice, the D-Evil, is based upon the Digivice Burst, the upgraded form of the Digivice iC from the fifth Digimon series, Digimon Savers... or as it is now called with it's new dub title... _Digimon Data Squad_!!! **

**I might upgrade the chosen Silesian's D-Arcs so they can match against Dark Fox and Darkdramon's power... we'll see... **

**Lucemon and the Lugia scene near the start was done by Ri2, same guy who did the Charizard VS Salamence battle. Thank you. **

**I've done a lot of running gags in my story. **

**BlackGuilmon Pencil Mode. Seagullmon. SkullSatamon. Fugamon. Izzy's running because of Tai, Matt and rope. ChaosGallantmon's fist. BlackGabumon getting into trouble with FrauLabramon. Joey running through signs and his reaction to the Underdog. Baihumon Baby Mode. Neemon, of course. Selene and Sparky. Strong girls. Lucario and Telene. ShadowGrumblemon and the trap door. Commandramon and the bongos. **

**What have I missed...? **

**Anyway, in your reviews, I would like to hear your top five favourite running gags from my story. I really do. **

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	81. Quest Over! Battle for the Key!

**Ladies and gentlemen...**

**It is now time... for the 81****st**** chapter that I've been working on since early May this year!**

**A lot will happen! ChaosGallantmon will get a new name, four Pokemon trainers will gain new Pokemon, a recurring bad guy will die... like I said, a lot!**

**But, more importantly... a mysterious Digimon shall briefly appear.**

**Oh, and three Digimon that ran away from Mariku before chapter 50 will make their return to help Lucemon put his new slave to the test.**

**Let's begin.**

000000000000000000000000

Zhuqiaomon's Realm...

Three figures stood in the middle of the desert...

The three Mega-level Digimon that had abandoned Mariku during his final battle...

The three Mega-level Digimon who never returned to Lucemon after they left...

Ebemon.

Deathmon.

And Barbamon.

Deathmon's large single eye glanced around. "Where is he...? Where is our contact...?"

Barbamon chuckled. "Be patient, my dear fellow... he did say it would take some time to collect the data that we need to revive that very Digimon..."

Ebemon glanced at Barbamon. "Which Dark Master did you ask him to bring?"

Barbamon stroked his beard. "I think Piedmon will be perfect... seeing as he was their leader **AND** turned 5 of the eight Digidestined along with six Digimon partners and their Andromon ally into keychains before MagnaAngemon was born..."

Ebemon nodded. "Yes... that sounds reasonable..."

"Do you really think it'll work, Barbamon?" Deathmon asked.

Barbamon nodded. "Yes... tell me, Deathmon. Ever since we left Mariku to die, what did we agree on about Lucemon?"

Deathmon narrowed his eye. "That if he is relying on a failure like Mariku, then he must be a failure as well?"

"Correct... since then, we all decided that the new empire of evil that he's currently building will belong to the three of us!" Barbamon said, chuckling. "However, we have to bide our time and come up with a plan that'll easily crush Lucemon."

Ebemon nodded. "That's right. Lucemon is the most powerful Rookie Digimon ever! His Ultimate form, Chaos Mode, is the leader of the Seven Great Demon Lord Digimon! A group which you're part of, Barbamon..."

Barbamon sighed. "Yes, that's true... a group that I wish Lucemon would revive... but, I've lost hope of him reviving the Great Demon Lords... which is why it's up to me to recreate the deadliest group of Digimon to ever exist! But first, he must be eliminated!"

"Which is why we're going to get even stronger than Lucemon himself!" Ebemon said, glancing at Deathmon. "More Mega-level allies, more strength... we must become stronger if we are to kill Lucemon in his Rookie or Chaos Mode forms..."

Deathmon stared at the ground. "Right..."

Barbamon grinned. "Don't worry... as long as we keep our existence a secret from Lucemon, he won't come after us..."

Ebemon nodded. "Correct. And also, remember... he suffered a huge loss from that massive challenge he had on Monday..."

"The one with Gallantmon Shining Mode and ChaosGallantmon Hazard Mode?" Deathmon asked. "Although ChaosGallantmon is dead, we need to be stronger than Shining Mode! Is that possible?"

Barbamon chuckled. "My dear fellow, anything is possible... we just need to keep a low profile..."

Deathmon looked up. "But, why are we doing this business deal in Zhuqiaomon's realm!? Couldn't we do it in Baihumon's or Ebonwumon's? Lucemon's base is the same realm as we are!"

"We know, but we don't have the ability to go through the barriers that block each realm..." Ebemon said. "Only special Digimon, like the Sovereigns or the Dra-Warriors, have that kind of power..."

Barbamon nodded. "Yes... even though I'm a Great Demon Lord, I have yet to gain that kind of power..."

Deathmon gulped. "So, we're sitting ducks?"

"Why do you think we're having the meeting at night?" Barbamon asked. "With it dark, making the deal will be easier without being seen..."

Deathmon groaned. "It'll be light before that jerk arrives!"

"I think it's best that you don't call me a jerk, Deathmon..." Said a mysterious voice. "Otherwise, the deal is off..."

Deathmon whirled around to see a new arrival hovering towards them. "It's... you..."

Barbamon laughed. "You've finally come, MetalPhantomon!"

The new arrival, MetalPhantomon, bowed his head. "Forgive me for being late, Barbamon-sama... something strange has happened..."

000_**DIGIMON**_ _**INFORMATION**_000

**NAME: **_MetalPhantomon_

**LEVEL: **_Ultimate_

TYPE: _Data_

_Cyborg Digimon_

**ATTACKS: **_Grave Scream, Soul Predator_

_One of the few Digimon to carry the X-Antibody, MetalPhantomon craves negative energy from humans and will continue to suck negative energy until it leaves a zombie-like husk. He is known as the Digital World's God of Death._

0000000000000000000000000

MetalPhantomon was a terrifying figure, a cybernetic Grim Reaper with a skeletal upper body made of metal suspended over a crackling energy orb, with bolts of electricity for arms linking to metal hands clutching a terrible beam scythe. A tattered dark cloak hung over his shoulders, his metal skull framed within an ominous black hood, a blood-red Digicore held in his rib cage just below.

Barbamon frowned. "What do you mean...?"

MetalPhantomon narrowed his eyes. "First of all, I was unable to collect the data of Piedmon. He's not dead..."

Ebemon blinked. "What...?"

"Piedmon is not dead, merely sealed away..." MetalPhantomon said. "Remember, he was banished through MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny. Any evil Digimon that goes in there can never leave unless the MagnaAngemon who uses that attack allows it..."

Barbamon stroked his beard. "I see... that is a problem..."

"However, in order not to disapoint you, Barbamon-sama... I went for either MetalSeadramon or Machinedramon..." MetalPhantomon said. "But then, something strange happened that caused my data collecting to last a bit longer than I expected."

"Wha... what happened?" Deathmon asked.

MetalPhantomon sighed. "Someone's already **USED **MetalSeadramon's data to revive him! Along with Myotismon and **VALMARMON! **They all returned eventually, but I had to wait until it settled down..."

Barbamon frowned. "I see... someone who has the power to use the data of the legendary Demon God... seems to me we have a new problem..."

"There's another problem..." MetalPhantomon said, holding out a yellow data-disk. "I've collected data of a Dark Master... problem is, because of the data muddle from that event, I don't know if it's Puppetmon, Machinedramon or MetalSeadramon..."

Taking the disk, Barbamon sighed. "I see... don't worry, MetalPhantomon... we'll get to the bottom on this... for now, maybe you can go back to Digital Hell and try and collect more data... in case the one you've brought us is Puppetmon..."

Deathmon nodded. "Yes... we would rather have serious Digimon than child-like Digimon such as Puppetmon..."

MetalPhantomon bowed. "Of course... I shall return soon..." He turned around and hovered away.

Deathmon glanced at Barbamon. "I wonder if he was telling the truth... about the data thing in Digital Hell..."

"I think he is telling the truth..." Barbamon muttered, staring at the disk. "Otherwise, he wouldn't let us down by bringing us the wrong data if this is Puppetmon..." His eyes widened. "What if Lucemon is reclaiming his powe..."

(_**SLICK**_)

"**GYYYYYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! **" Screamed MetalPhantomon, stopping in mid-air.

"MetalPhantomon?!" Ebemon asked. "What's going on?!"

His answer came as something came poking through MetalPhantomon's tattered cape...

The tip of a blade...

MetalPhantomon was skewered through his blood-red Digicore and cape with a sword.

It was the fatal blow for MetalPhantomon...

He was now dying as he fell to the ground on his back...

And his killer...?

"_I am born from the darkness and to the darkness I return.. _" Said the purple knight with dragon's wings. "_The Dragon Knight __**MADOUDRAMON!!!**_"

MetalPhantomon coughed. "You... you... **GAHHHHH!!!**" He burst into data... dead.

Barbamon nearly dropped the data disk in shock. "H... How did he...?"

"Simple, really..." Said a calm, yet familiar voice. "He's the one who caused all that confusion in Digital Hell..."

Barbamon, Ebemon and Deathmon paled as they slowly turned around to see...

"Hello, boys..." Smiled Lucemon Chaos Mode...

"I knew it..." Deathmon whispered, stepping back in fear. "I bloody knew we would get caught!"

Ebemon stammered in fear. "I... I can't believe this... he finally decides to come after us!? How is this even possible!? How could he locate us so easily?!"

Madoudramon stepped forward. "You may hide from Lucemon, but you can never hide from me..."

"Barbamon, my dear '_old_' friend..." Lucemon said, stepping forward with a grin. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Barbamon gritted his teeth. "Lucemon... you're back to normal?!"

Lucemon chuckled. "Ah... I see you've heard that I was pretty shaken up after my plans were ruined by Gallantmon Shining Mode, right? Well, as you can see, I'm doing better thanks to my new business partner... Madoudramon..."

"Another one?!" Barbamon gasped. "Lucemon, he'll let you down like that foolish inhuman creature, Mariku!!!"

Lucemon waved a hand. "He won't... want to know why...? Unlike Mariku, he's very strong... and very cunning..."

Deathmon gulped. "Barbamon... I don't think he's kidding... just look at that guy..."

"I know... he's pretty amazing... he fought EmperorGreymon, Omnimon and three other Mega-level Digimon in the world of Silesia **AND** fought Baihumon, Azulongmon and the Dra-Warrior leader, Imperialdramon..." Lucemon said, chuckling. "However, he didn't kill them because it would be more fun to let them live for another day... however, MetalPhantomon wasn't so lucky..."

Deathmon gulped. "What are we going to do now...?"

"What else?" Ebemon asked, bringing out a ray gun. "We fight."

Madoudramon chuckled. "Or... how about a deal?"

Barbamon was confused, looking back and forth at Lucemon and Madoudramon. "What sort of deal...?"

Lucemon grinned. "I have a new warrior in my team of evil and I need someone to test his powers... three Mega-level Digimon should be strong enough, so why don't you three fight him? If you win, I'll let you live... if you lose, well... we'll see..."

Barbamon snarled. "Looks like we have no choice... we accept..."

"Good..." Lucemon said, grinning. He snapped his fingers. "Shadow Lugia, you may come now."

Before Barbamon could react, a shadowy mist started to whirl around behind Lucemon... forming a huge black and pale white bird with glowing red eyes towering over them. "Oh my..."

"S...Shadow Lugia...?" Ebemon gasped.

"Lugia... hey, wasn't one of Mariku's roboticized Pokemon called Lugia?" Deathmon asked.

Lucemon nodded. "Yes... and I have allowed Lugia to be reborn. I have crushed all his hopes, all his desires... his mind, body and soul has been infused with my darkness... he is my newest pet..." He grinned. "Are you ready for a fight? Because he's dying for one..."

Shadow Lugia hissed, dripping saliva out of his mouth.

Barbamon chuckled. "Lucemon... I thought you were smarter than that, but then again... you've lost your sanity so..." He opened his arms and opened up a purple-black void behind him, which fired orbs of darkness. "**PANDEMONIUM LOST!!!**"

Lucemon stroked his hair. "Shadow Lugia... you may kill these three fools..."

"Yes, master..." Shadow Lugia hissed, flapping his wings and knocking away the dark orbs.

Barbamon gasped. "What?!?"

Ebemon raised his gun, charging energy into his weapon. "Unlocking all accumulated power... ready to discharge... making sure no planets are in the way... confirmed... **PLANET DESTROYER!!!**"

Ebemon fired a powerful beam of energy from his right gun. However...

"Shadow Blast..." Lucemon grinned.

Shadow Lugia opened his mouth, charging up a ball of purple energy and unleashing a gust of purple wind and lightning, engulfing the energy attack AND Ebemon!

"_Gg...g...g..._" Stuttered Ebemon as he was engulfed in the attack. "**GYYYYYYYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Ebemon burst into data... dead.

Barbamon gasped in horror. "E...Ebemon...?"

Shadow Lugia hissed as he turned his attention to Deathmon. "Death... to Deathmon..."

Deathmon stood back in fear. "No... no... stay back... stay back... I'm warning you... **STAY BACK!!!**" He rapidly fired energy arrows from the eyes on the palms of his three-clawed hands. "**DEATH BEAM!!! STAY BACK!!! DEATH BEAM!!!**"

The energy arrows just bounced off Shadow Lugia's body as he slowly hovered towards Deathmon. "Deeeeeeath... to Deeeeathmon..."

"No... I won't die!!! **I'LL DESTROY YOU!!!**" Deathmon screamed, firing a destructive beam from his main eye. "**EXPLOSION EYE!!!**"

Lucemon smirked. "Shadow Storm..."

Shadow Lugia started to spin rapidly, creating a powerful vortex of purple energy that knocked the attack away. Slowly, the vortex moved towards Deathmon and lifted him up in the air, spinning him around and showering him with volatile energy

"B... Barbamon!!! **HELP ME!!! **" Cried Deathmon, until he saw Shadow Lugia flying towards him, mouth wide open. "No... **STAY BACK!!! STAY BA...**"

(**SNAP!!!**)

"**GYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Screamed Deathmon as Shadow Lugia pressed his teeth into his...

(**CRACK!!!**)

Deathmon bursted into data... dead.

"Deathmon too..." Barbamon whispered as Shadow Lugia canceled out his attack and landed on the sandy floor safely. "But, how..." His eyes widened. "**WE WEREN'T FIGHTING HIM ALONE!!! LU...**"

"**CHAOS BLASTS!!!**" Lucemon Chaos Mode called out, firing a beam of light energy from his right hand and dark energy from his left hand, going through Barbamon's legs and causing him to fall to the ground in pain. "Figured it out, huh? Too late..."

Barbamon cried out in pain as he grabbed his legs. "Lucemon, you... you... you tricked us!!! Shadow Lugia's grand power to even kill Mega..."

"Not my fault that you missed the subtle clue..." Lucemon said, grinning. "Like I said before the... shamefully short battle started, his mind, body and soul has been infused with my darkness... in order words... his mind, body and soul are now a part of me... which means, I could make him weak... or make him strong... which is what I did right now."

Barbamon hissed. "You... you never planned to let us live, did you...?"

Lucemon grabbed Barbamon by the neck and lifted him up. "Of course not, you senile old fool! You abandoned me! Betrayed me! Canntoisemon and MetalDevidramon abandoned Mariku like you three did, but they returned to me after the battle was over. This... is a suitable punishment..."

"But... what about... reviving... the Great Demon Lord clan...?" Barbamon choked. "Wasn't that your dream?"

Lucemon smiled. "Dreams... are made... to be... **DESTROYED!!!**" He lifted his free hand up, crackling with light and dark energy. "So long, Barbamon... it's been real."

Barbamon's eyes widened. "No... no... **LUUCEMOOOON!!!!!**"

000000000000000000

"We're nearing the Sovereign's Lair!" Samuridramon said, hovering near Herodramon.

Herodramon nodded. "Good... I can't wait to see Baihumon's reaction to the friends who'll be helping us in our mission..."

Samuridramon giggled. "I know... I wonder where our new Dra-Warrior recruit is..."

"She'll be meeting us at the Lair..." Ninjadramon said. "Once she's there, she'll be preparing me, Armeddramon and Galaxiadramon to go to Mega so we can overcome Lucemon's forces easily..."

Samuridramon nodded. "Good..."

Silence...

And then...

"_**GGGGGYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

Flamedramon stopped in his tracks, whirling his head around in fear. "Wha...? What the hell was that...?"

"That...was the cry...of a dying Digimon..." Ninjadramon whispered.

The Dra-Warrior leader, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, narrowed his eyes. "That energy of the dying Digimon...it's Barbamon. Lucemon has found him... and by the sound of it, has gotten his revenge..."

"How do you know that...?" Flamedramon asked.

Imperialdramon was silent as he walked away. "A feeling... that's all..."

0000000000000000000

Madoudramon picked up something yellow from the sand before glancing at Lucemon. "Happy...?"

"Yes... very..." Lucemon chuckled, staring at Barbamon's body.

"L... Lucemon..." Barbamon choked.

Barbamon's body burst into data... dead.

And then, Lucemon fell to his knees, gasping for air. "Damn... I knew there was a setback..."

Madoudramon walked over to Lucemon, helping him up to his feet. "A setback, hmm?"

Lucemon nodded. "Yes... because I lent Shadow Lugia a lot of my energy so he could kill Ebemon and Deathmon, it drained a lot of my energy... And doing my Chaos Blasts to cripple Barbamon before making an energy orb to kill him didn't help my lowered energy either..."

Madoudramon shook his head. "Guess that means you can't send Shadow Lugia into battle, unless you want to kill yourself with lack of energy..."

Lucemon grinned. "I know... so I'll save him for... special occasions..."

Madoudramon nodded."Very well. By the way, Barbamon left us a gift before he died."

"A... gift...?" Lucemon asked, gasping for air.

Madoudramon held up a yellow data disk. "This... according to Barbamon and MetalPhantomon, this disk contains the data of one of the slain Dark Masters... Machinedramon, Puppetmon or MetalSeadramon... they were going to revive either Machinedramon or MetalSeadramon so they could overthrow you..."

"Overthrow me, hmm?" Lucemon asked, grinning. "Too bad they can't overthrow death..."

Examining the data disk, Madoudramon glanced at Lucemon. "Shall we return to base to make plans?"

"Yes, I..." Lucemon grabbed his arm and fell to his knees. "I can't believe this is happening to me..."

"You need plenty of rest, that's what you need..." Madoudramon said. "You're one of the few Digimon combine the elements of Light and Darkness without causing any setbacks... however, you need a balanced amount of light and dark energy to keep you healthy... you've used a lot of dark energy to power up Shadow Lugia and your attacks... anymore and your light energy might kill you."

LLucemon sighed. "Can't be helped... it was worth it, though..."

Madoudramon glanced at Shadow Lugia, standing like a puppet with no will of it's own. "Yes... it was..."

"Madoudramon, you know the mission that we've been planning ever since BlackGuilmon's group returned from Silesia with the device?" Lucemon asked. "I want that mission to begin soon...I want to find that key!" He looked up. "Can I trust you to lead this operation to victory?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... of course... I already have plans for this mission."

Lucemon grinned. "Good... come, let's return to base..."

Murmuring an incantation, Madoudramon teleported back to base with Lucemon and Lugia... leaving a battlefield with the data of the deceased behind.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Can't believe we're having our next meeting **OUTSIDE** our Lair..." Baihumon muttered. "At night!"

Zhuqiaomon sighed. "Look, baby bottle tiger..." Baihumon's left eyes twitched. "It can't be helped..."

Azulongmon nodded. "That's right... look at our Lair... although most of the structure has survived the attack, we can't be sure that it's in one piece..."

Baihumon sighed. "Fine... but I'm not a baby..."

"Hmmm... you know, I'm awaiting the day when a powerful hypnosis Digimon comes around and turns **YOUR** mind into a baby!" Zhuqiaomon said, chuckling. "Then, you won't need to toss your bottles around..."

"Or the diapers..." Azulongmon said.

Baihumon blinked. "Wait! You're actually willing to let someone hypnotize me to revert my mind to a baby-like state just so you can prove a point!?"

"Yes, indeed!" Zhuqiaomon snickered.

Baihumon sweatdropped. "I regret asking you to liven up a little... now, I'm throwing bottles, diapers, and being threatened with hypnosis!"

Azulongmon chuckled. "Normal life, eh?"

"Well, to be honest... you're more fun than him..." Zhuqiaomon said, turning his head to...

"**KILL THE AXE!!! KILL THE AXE!!!**" Bellowed the Irish-headed Ebonwumon.

The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon was wearing earmuffs, sighing blissfully. "Ah... freedom..."

Baihumon grumbled. "Let's get the meeting started, please?"

Azulongmon chuckled. "The meeting won't start yet until Imperialdramon and his Dra-Warriors arrive."

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "Correct... so, while we wait, let's try and hypnotize Baihumon to become more baby-like..."

"Isn't he already?" Azulongmon asked.

Baihumon's left eyes twitched. "Watch it... anyway, how can you hypnotize **ME**?"

"Well, to start the hypnosis, we need to put you to sleep..." Azulongmon said. "And for that, we need to use an object for hypnotic purposes... Vajramon, if you please...?"

With a confused look, Vajramon stepped forward holding a box before holding it up towards Baihumon and waving it in his face. "O...K..."

Baihumon glared at the box that Vajramon was waving about. "And what is that...?"

"A DVD with the best hits from _C-Span_..." Vajramon said.

Baihumon blinked, a blank look on his face, and fell to the ground, fast asleep.. "Zzzzzzzzz..."

Vajramon sighed. "Will BlackGuilmon please hurry and locate the bloody key before anything else happens?"

Zhuqiaomon was laughing. "Right, shall we proceed with the hypnotic suggestions or..."

"Excuse me..." Came a female voice behind them. Zhuqiaomon, Vajramon and Azulongmon turned around to see a fusion of an angel and a female humanoid dragon floating behind him. She wore Amazonian armour with dragon-shaped angel wings. She held a staff with the Crest of Hope imbedded in the top. Smiling, the new arrival bowed. "Lord Azulongmon, Lord Zhuqiaomon... it's been a while..."

Azulongmon chuckled. "Ah, my dear Angedramon... welcome back. Last time I saw you, you left after removing the memories of Digimon and the Digital World from your former Tamer, Neo Saiba, after WarDevidramon was killed."

Angedramon smiled and nodded. "Of course...ever since I left Neo, I've been wondering how I could help my fellow pure-hearted Digimon and soon, my answer came..."

"In the form of what?" Vajramon asked.

Angedramon grinned. "In the form of Imperialdramon, leader of the Dra-Warriors. I'm their newest member..."

"Ah... that's excellent news..." Azulongmon said, laughing.

Vajramon blinked. "Dra-Warriors? Who are they?"

Zhuqiaomon looked down at Vajramon. "_Dragon Warrors_, _Dra-Warriors_ for short. A new Digimon organization formed to fight against evil. It consists of warrior -based dragon Digimon like Flamedramon, Herodramon and Ninjadramon. The founder and current leader of the Dra-Leaders group is Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, a legendary hero who long ago defeated a SkullDaemon."

Vajramon blinked. "**ANOTHER** Imperialdramon!? That makes three! Dra-Warrior's Imperialdramon, the Digidestined's Imperialdramon and the Silesian's Imperialdramon! Hmm, I wonder which one is the strongest...?"

"Simple answer... the Silesian Imperialdramon..." Zhuqiaomon said. "He is Granasmon's chosen one..."

Azulongmon nodded. "Yes... chosen guardian of Silesia... however, I think Granasmon has something special for the Veemon from Silesia... question is, what?"

Vajramon stroked his chin. "Hmm... Granasmon does work in mysterious ways... he's trying to make us stronger, in body and mind so Valmarmon won't win so easily against us... that's what His Holiness Zera has thought..."

"Lord Azulongmon, is there anything I can do while I wait for the arrival of the other Dra-Warriors?" Angedramon asked.

Azulongmon looked thoughtful for a moment before glancing into the distance, seeing several figures flying towards them. "No need, Angedramon. I can see them heading over here this very moment... best to wait here, hmm?"

Angedramon sighed. "OK..."

Taking a careful look, Vajramon narrowed his eyes. "Who is that with Imperialdramon? A Flamedramon, a Luzdramon, a Panzerdramon, a Ninjadramon, a Herodramon and a..." He blinked. "...a Digimon I've never seen before..."

"I think you're referring to Samuridramon, an Ultimate-level Digimon who uses samurai attacks..." Angedramon said. "Imperialdramon has given me the important task of training Ninjadramon, Luzdramon, Panzerdramon and Flamedramon to evolve into their Mega forms..."

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "Correct... Luzdramon and Panzerdramon can DNA Digivolve into Galaxiadramon while Flamedramon can Digivolve into Armeddramon."

Vajramon's jaw dropped. "I never heard of an Armour-level Digimon reaching Ultimate... impressive..."

Zhuqiaomon chuckled. "Yes, well... Flamedramon had to take a while to get used to his new Ultimate form... he kinda shook Ebonwumon's realm when he landed..."

Angedramon blinked. "Really? Is that true, Lord Ebonwumon?"

"**KILL THE AXE!!! KILL THE AXE!!!**" Bellowed the Irish-headed Ebonwumon. "**SAVE THE TREES!!!**"

"Only you... can be the first Sovereign to be a naturist..." The Scottish-headed Ebonwumon. "Good thing you won't get naked..."

Angedramon sweatdropped. "I'll take that as a yes, then..."

"Looks like the Dra-Warriors have other Digimon with them..." Vajramon said. "A bunch of ExVeemon wearing green jackets with X-shaped holes where the scars are located and Veedramon wearing yellow jackets... I wonder why they have them wearing that..."

Angedramon smiled. "Well, it's a guess, but... you remember that the Royal Knights uses use Knightmon for infantry? Those ExVeemon and Veedramon might be the Dra-Warrior's own infantry... as ExVeemon and Veedramon are known to have Ultimate-like strength..."

"Well, Veedramon does... I'm not sure about the ExVeemon..." Vajramon muttered. "But, I see your point... maybe that's why they're wearing those jackets... to show... something..."

Azulongmon chuckled. "Are you sure that the words aren't too technical for you, Vajramon?"

"Well, this is bad news... looks like we have to wake Baihumon up..." Zhuqiaomon said, glancing at the large tiger Sovereign. "Wakey, wakey, kitty... it's time to change your diapers..."

"**WHA?!**" Angedramon gasped. "I know Baihumon is the youngest of the Sovereigns, but this is ridiculous!"

Vajramon shook his head. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet..."

Baihumon muttered, slowly opening his eyes and yawning. "Oh god... never show that DVD to me again... the most boring thing from Earth, politics... along with the House of Parliament in England..."

"At least you know where to go if you're having problems getting sleep..." Vajramon said.

Angedramon rolled her eyes. "Oh yes... I'm sure the Members of Parliament wouldn't mind letting a **HUGE** white tiger with four red eyes sleep in the middle of their conference room while they discuss boring stuff..."

Baihumon rubbed his eyes. "So... what have I missed...?" He blinked and saw the Dra-Warriors coming closer. "**BWAGH!!!**"

Azulongmon chuckled. "Are you fully awake now?"

Baihumon grumbled. "Oh yes... nothing like waking up to see a bunch of bloody dragons coming towards you with no warning at all... this happened to me

before, you know..."

"Yes, it did..." Zhuqiaomon said. "You looked into a mirror..."

"**BABY BOT**..." Baihumon paused. "Who hates me enough to come up with these silly attacks...?"

"**KILL THE AXE!!! KILL THE AXE!!! KILL THE AXE!!!**" Bellowed the Irish-headed Ebonwumon.

"You're lucky to be a baby-bottle and nappy thrower!" Yelled the Scottish-headed Ebonwumon. "I'm a part annoyed, part naturist Digimon!!!"

Angedramon was tip-toeing away. "Must survive... Imperialdramon-sama, save me... must survive..."

Vajramon sighed. "If only you were that lucky..."

"We're almost there!" Ninjadramon called out. "Sovereign's Lair, dead ahead!"

Imperialdramon nodded. "OK... Herodramon, Samuridramon, you get the ExVeemon and Veedramon ready for the missions the Sovereigns are going to give us. The rest of you will come with me to comfirm that the Digi-Fortress hasn't been destroyed yet..."

"**RIGHT!**" Called Herodramon and Samuridramon, slowing their speed to hover in front of their infantry.

Flamedramon glanced at Imperialdramon, noticing the look in his eyes. "Are you okay, Imperialdramon-sama?"

Imperialdramon shook his head. "No... Barbamon... no doubt Lucemon has regained his courage after that crushing defeat he received on Monday... all thanks to Madoudramon..."

"Sooner or later, we have to battle that villian!" Luzdramon said, clutching his fist. "And we do, we'll beat him!"

"I'm not so sure..." Imperialdramon muttered.

Panzerdramon glanced at their leader. "Imperialdramon-sama, according to the message that Azulongmon sent us, the Sovereigns figured that Lucemon's base is

in Digi-Fortress... but, they have no idea if Zhuqiaomon has ordered it to be knocked down or not... which is why we're here... to confirm it, and then head to the base to destroy it. Once we're there, there's no doubt Madoudramon will be waiting... for you to fight him."

Imperialdramon shook his head. "No... even though I met and fought him for a short while, I can tell he's a dangerous foe... cunning, even... he also has a high degree of honour... I think he even has the strength of Digimon Gods..."

"Then, we must get stronger!" Ninjadramon said. "With Angedramon's help, we'll show Madoudramon that the Dra-Warriors will never back down from evil!"

Imperialdramon chuckled. "Very good... I must apologize to all of you, I just wonder what Madoudramon's real plans are... I have no doubt that in the lair of evil, Lucemon's minions are this very moment making plans for world domination..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"No... we can't take over the headquarters of Burger King..." BlackGuilmon groaned.

The location was a room with a large table covered with maps of Earth and the Digital World with the Keyfinder located in the corner of the room. Already in the room were BlackGuilmon, SkullSatamon, Fugamon, ShadowRanamon, Sealsdramon and Mummymon.

SkullSatamon slammed his fist onto the table. "But, this is important! If we take over the headquarters of Burger King, we can stop their daily food supply! No more burgers for them!!! More for me!!!"

"So, what you're suggesting is that people should go to McDonalds instead of Burger King?" ShadowRanamon asked.

SkullSatamon shook his fist. "Curses... knew there was a flaw!"

Sealsdramon sighed. "Well, at least you're thinking, it's a start..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "Thank you, sir fishy!"

"**I'M NOT A SEAL!!!**" Sealsdramon snapped.

Mummymon stood up from his seat. "Before we can continue... may I ask an important question...?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Of course..."

"Currently, we're now located in a huge campsite with a powerful barrier preventing the heroes from locating us..." Mummymon said. "And I'm now standing in a tent that has **THREE** floors, electricity, running water, gas, doors, walls... **WINDOWS**... It's a bloody tent! Who made this?!"

"Same answer I gave to Yamidramon, Atolmdramon, DemiDevimon and Datamon..." BlackGuilmon said, pointing at SkullSatamon. "Ask him..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Howdy..."

Mummymon sighed. "Who made this three-floored tent?"

"I did!" SkullSatamon replied.

Mummymon blinked. "How!?"

"Plothole!" Came SkullSatamon's reply.

Mummymon's reaction... a jaw drop and a facefault. Nothing new...

BlackGuilmon rubbed his claws. "Now then, while we're waiting for the others to arrive, I shall set the Keyfinder up with the remains of the fake key. With this, we can locate the real key to the Central Digital World from all four regions! Starting with this one... where is it?"

ShadowRanamon smiled. "I've put it in a safe place..."

"You didn't put it in Fugamon's head, did you?" Sealsdramon asked.

"That would be the first place the enemies would have looked..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

ShadowRanamon shook her head. "No, no... if anyone would ask where the key was... Fugamon?"

Fugamon rubbed his head. "Well, first off... we would have to pass the Flea Bite Cafe, saying hello to Charlie Barkin. Then, go underneath the Teen Titan's Tower, then pass the graveyard of Harry Potter's parents, dance with Heartless, have tea with Captain Jack Sparrow at a tea-party club, do some fishing with Jafar and sing songs with Ganon."

Mummymon stared at Fugamon before glancing at ShadowRanamon. "And where's the key exactly?"

ShadowRanamon held up a glass jar containing a whole key. "Here..."

Shaking his head, Mummymon glanced at Sealsdramon. "Who else is coming...?"

"DemiDevimon, Datamon, Atolmdramon, Yamidramon, Dark Fox, Darkdramon, Arukenimon, MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, ShadowGrumblemon, Canntoisemon, DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode - Ritter, Seagullmon and Madoudramon..." Sealsdramon said.

Mummymon sweatdropped. "Including us, that makes... **TWENTY-ONE!!!** Can we fit 21 evil Digimon in this room?!"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "No doubt, yes..."

"How is that even possible!?" Mummymon asked.

SkullSatamon grinned. "Plothole!"

Mummymon palmed his face. "Give me strength..."

"I can hardly believe that Dark Fox was given her own Digimon..." ShadowRanamon said. "I mean, is that why she spent the **WHOLE** day away from us after we got through that maze? Just to bond with her Digimon? I can't believe she actually has a heart!"

"Of course she has a heart!" SkullSatamon said. "If she she didn't, she would be dead."

ShadowRanamon facefaulted. "**NOT THAT SORT OF HEART, YOU MORON!!!**"

"From what Madoudramon-sama told me, she met her Digimon **AFTER** she was infused with a special type of energy that'll let her evolve to gain Mega-level strength..." Sealsdramon said. "And her partner is a Mega-level Digimon as well..."

Mummymon blinked. "Why would she need a partner if she's going to fight like a Mega?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Dark Fox is full of lust for power... the power to kill Velene and her family. She'll do **ANYTHING** to taste the blood of her slained victims... that is the darkness that was released from Velene's heart..."

"And because Velene and Dark Fox are now separated, it makes you wonder how she'll make her dream come true..." ShadowRanamon muttered. "Her son has a Digimon partner who's a BlackAgumon."

Mummymon gasped. "A BlackAgumon?! Does that mean BlackAgumon can become BlackWarGreymon?"

"Yes... an old friend of yours?" BlackGuilmon asked sarcastically.

Mummymon groaned. "Forget it..."

ShadowRanamon shook her head. "Next up is one of Valmarmon's victims and cousin of Velene's son, Eva."

SkullSatamon blinked. "I thought Velene's son was called Vulko..."

"Ignoring you..." Chimed ShadowRanamon.

BlackGuilmon tapped his claw on the table. "Eva was possessed by the Eye of Valmarmon, giving her back her sight while secretly using her to conduct a soul-draining plan by putting villagers into a deep trance-like sleep, draining their life energy while they had good dreams. However, the Spirit Digidestined were able to free Eva and the villagers before ValEyemon and his EyeBatmon could complete their evil plan..."

"Don't you hate it when that happens?" Fugamon asked.

ShadowRanamon shrugged. "It's a tradition... good guys always win. Which is why I think we're gonna lose soon..."

Mummymon sweatdropped. "Nice to see you looking hopeful... now, what sort of Digimon does this Eva have?"

"From what Dark Fox told us, it's a Canewomon..." ShadowRanamon said.

Mummymon blinked. "Never heard of it..."

BlackGuilmon scratched his head. "Still doing research on her, but she's a Mega so..."

"There was also a ShadowWereGarurumon, Ultimate form of BlackGabumon..." ShadowRanamon added. "BlackGabumon's partner is Growly, Eva's boyfriend and one of the victims of EyeBatmon's sleep spell when ValEyemon was around."

Fugamon gasped. "Which means... BlackGabumon's Mega form could be... what was his Mega form again...?"

Sealsdramon facefaulted. "Either BlackMetalGarurumon or ShadowMetalGarurumon..."

Fugamon frowned. "Aww... that's a dumb name... can't we have some originality please...?"

"Amazing..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "He said originality very well..."

There was a knock on the door and Madoudramon entered the room, followed by everyone except Dark Fox, Darkdramon and Lucemon. "Everyone, take your seats... we must get this meeting started soon..."

Seagullmon hopped in. "Mine."

SkullSatamon suddenly went teary-eyed. "Oh... oh, my dear friend... how long has it been since I last saw you?""

"Five minutes ago..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

"I've missed you my friend!" SkullSatamon said, sobbing. "Over the sea, under the sky, under a heavy anvil... we'll never be apart!!!"

Seagullmon pecked the ground. "Mine."

SkullSatamon sniffed. "At long last, my friend. We're back together!!!" He hugged Seagullmon and sobbed dramatically as the sounds of more Seagullmon and crashing waves somehow materialized from out of nowhere, complete with the light of the setting sun.

Seagullmon pecked SkullSatamon's head. "Mine."

DemiDevimon's left eye twitched. "What... the... **HELL... WAS THAT!?!?**"

ShadowGrumblemon shrugged. "Don't know... but I only wish he could make a better speech..."

"I would rather fire the special effects crew for doing that..." MarineDevimon muttered.

Atolmdramon sweatdropped. "Madoudramon-sempai... please tell me the truth. Are you sure this is Lucemon's EVIL group and not his **INSANE** group?"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Yes... I'm very sure..."

Yamidramon rubbed his temples. "I have a feeling that this meeting won't go very normally..."

LadyDevimon scratched her neck. "We already know that the meeting won't be peaceful, but we go through with it because we don't have a choice."

"Mine."

"The meeting will begin once Dark Fox and her Digimon partner arrives..." Madoudramon said, taking a seat at the end of the table. "While we wait, BlackGuilmon... if you may?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Of course... the key please?"

Fugamon spoke up. "The key is hidden somewhere safe! To find it, we would have to pass the Flea Bite Cafe, saying hello to Charlie Barkin. Then, go underneath the Teen Titan's tower, pass the graves of Harry Potter's parents, dance with Heartless, have tea with Captain Jack Sparrow at a tea-party club, do some fishing with Jafar and sing songs with Ganon."

ShadowRanamon rolled her eyes and handed BlackGuilmon the jar with the key in it. "You can skip that plan now, sugah. It's no longer necessary."

SkullSatamon shook his head. "That was silly..."

"What?!" MarineDevimon and LadyDevimon gasped.

"Sing songs with Ganon..." SkullSatamon muttered. "Ganon is always busy on Fridays."

Fugamon blushed. "Oops... I forgot..."

"That was close..." MarineDevimon and LadyDevimon sighed.

Dark Fox and Darkdramon came into the room, the evil vixen grinning all the way. "Hope we're not late..."

"She has returned!!!" SkullSatamon cried out, hugging Seagullmon and sobbing dramatically as the sounds of more Seagullmon and crashing waves somehow materialized from out of nowhere, complete with the light of the setting sun.

Seagullmon pecked SkullSatamon's head. "Mine."

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Good... nothing has changed during the last... 7-10 hours..."

Sealsdramon suddenly stood up in shock. "**Darkdramon**!!!"

Darkdramon grinned. "Sealsdramon..."

"Do you two know each other?" Fugamon asked.

"It's rather obvious why they know each other..." LadyDevimon muttered. ""Because Sealsdramon is the Champion form of Darkdramon."

Fugamon blinked. "What Ultimate called?"

"Ask the question again without using caveman terms..." LadyDevimon groaned.

Arukenimon chuckled. "Allow me to explain... Darkdramon's life started off as a Baby-level Digimon called Bombmon..."

"Every Baby Digimon is a bomb... including human babies..." MarineDevimon muttered. "Just ask their diapers..."

LadyDevimon's left eye twitched. "That was unnecessary."

"After which, Bombmon evolve to their In-Training form..." Arukenimon continued. "Darkdramon's In-Training form will be Missimon."

SkullSatamon perked up. "Ah, named from that river, right?"

Arukenimon stared at SkullSatamon. "What river?"

"The river in America... the one with the long name... Missizippie or something..." SkullSatamon muttered.

ShadowGrumblemon slammed his head into the table. "It's Mississippi, you piano-playing twit!"

MarineDevimon sighed. "Coming up soon, Circle of Life... played backwards..."

"Why backwards?" Datamon asked.

"**NO MORE QUESTIONS!**" BlackGuilmon snapped before glaring at Sealsdramon. "And speaking of music, Missimon will evolve to a Rookie known as Commandramon, given the idiotic title of... Bongo Troops!"

Sealsdramon chuckled nervously. "Well... imagine that..."

"That's the best you can come up with...?" Dark Fox muttered.

Sealsdramon sighed. "When a Commandramon evolves, it's natural Champion form is me, Sealsdramon."

SkullSatamon gasped. "Little dragons turn into sea lions?!"

"**NO!!!!!**" Sealsdramon shouted.

"The Ultimate form of Sealsdramon is Tankdramon, which we don't have much information about yet..." BlackGuilmon said before glancing at Darkdramon. "However, **THIS** is the true form of the Commandramon clan, their Mega form... Darkdramon! I presume you're Dark Fox's new Digimon partner."

Darkdramon nodded. "Correct. And together, we'll bring chaos and destruction to the entire Digital World!!!"

Dark Fox cackled. "Oh yes... yes... **YES!!!**"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "They should get married, they're perfect for each other..."

Madoudramon coughed. "All right, now that everyone is here, we shall start the meeting..."

"Madoudramon-sempai!" Yamidramon interrupted. "What about Lucemon?"

"He's currently resting from testing out Shadow Lugia's new powers on Barbamon, Ebemon and Deathmon..." Madoudramon said. "I'll be giving you the plans for this mission..."

Canntoisemon scoffed. "Those three again? Can't say they don't deserve it after abandoning Lucemon..."

"BlackGuilmon, will you activate the Keyfinder?" Madoudramon asked. "The time has finally come to locate the real Central Key that will allow us to enter the Fifth Digital World, owned by the creator of the Sovereigns, Huanglongmon..."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Very well..." He walked over to the Keyfinder and grabbed the lever. "Ready?"

"**NOT YET!!!**" ShadowGrumblemon screamed, running out of the room. "_Now, I'm ready!_"

BlackGuilmon shrugged and pulled the lever. "There!"

"_I'm saa... __**AAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!**_" ShadowGrumblemon screamed.

Sweatdropping, ShadowRanamon walked out of the room and slammed her fist onto ShadowGrumblemon's head. "**GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, YOU IDIOT!!!**"

"Yes, ma'am..." ShadowGrumblemon groaned.

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Why did you scream?"

"Reflex..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered.

Sweatdropping, ShadowRanamon picked up ShadowGrumblemon and threw him into the room. "**BACK!!!**"

"Yes, ma'... **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!!!!**" Screamed ShadowGrumblemon, crashing beside BlackGuilmon.

"Welcome back..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

After waiting for half an hour, the results finally came up...

"It's done?!" Dark Fox asked.

"It's done!?" LadyDevimon asked.

"Pizza's ready?!" SkullSatamon asked.

LadyDevimon and Dark Fox facefaulted.

BlackGuilmon's left eye twitched. "You've got to be bloody kidding me..."

"Good news?" Fugamon asked.

"Mine."

BlackGuilmon groaned. "The real Key is in **ZHUQIAOMON'S** world!!!"

"What?! Where?!" ShadowRanamon asked.

BlackGuilmon walked over to the table and pointed at a map. "Here! Inside a cave that was owned by a Orochimon!"

ShadowRanamon took a closer look at the map. "It's... 600 miles away from the Sovereign's Lair... a vast desert with a large jungle area and a mountain."

"Let's swim!" Fugamon said.

"In what?! Sand?!" ShadowRanamon asked.

Fugamon nodded. "Yeah... I'll go and get the diving equipment!"

Madoudramon nodded. "OK... Now, let's make plans..."

"What's to plan?" Mummymon asked. "We simply go over there and get the key..."

"Yes... but that'll alert the Sovereigns and they'll send someone to get the key before us..." Madoudramon said. "Which means, we need a bit of strategy..."

LadyDevimon raised an eyebrow. "Any ideas...?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Plenty... to start off, we'll send out 4 or 5 teams to go off in opposite directions from the Central Key..."

"To lead them off course, right!" BlackGuilmon said eagerly.

"Meanwhile, we'll send a single, strong Digimon to hide in the jungle, waiting for the distractions to start... and he'll simply go into the cave and retrieve the key with no problems when the coast is clear..." Madoudramon said.

LadyDevimon grinned. "That is simply brilliant..."

"It gets even better..." Madoudramon said, placing a yellow data disk and an ancient scroll on the table. "This data disk contains the data of a Dark Master that Barbamon and his friends were planning to revive until Lucemon and I arrived... one group will take this data disk and revive the Digimon when they're ready. LadyDevimon, will you do that?"

LadyDevimon blinked. "Sure, but... how can I revive it?"

Madoudramon placed a blood-red amulet beside the data disk. "Smash the amulet over that disk and it will release a spell that shall reassemble the lost Digimon's data into a whole being..."

LadyDevimon grinned. "Done!"

"MarineDevimon, your group can use this scroll..." Madoudramon said. "Just follow it's instructions and you can unleash a deadly new secret weapon to cause one of the big distractions." secret weapon that'll be one of the big distractions..."

MarineDevimon grinned. "Deal? What new weapon is that?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" secret, would it?" Madoudramon said.

MarineDevimon facefaulted. "Touche..."

"Dark Fox... only you and Darkdramon will be taking a specific direction..." Maodudramon said. "There's little doubt you'll be followed by Velene and her family... after all, you do have some personal history with them..."

ShadowRanamon groaned. "No kidding..."

Dark Fox grinned. "You can count on me..."

"The fourth group will be a small bunch of DarkKnightmon to lead the heroes into a trap..." Madoudramon said. "A trap... consisting of UmbraDevimon!"

ShadowGrumblemon shook his head. "Problem is, UmbraDevimon's true power can't be unlocked without WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MegaKabuterimon and MagnaAngemon being on the battlefield without de-Digivolving!"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Which is why I'm hoping those four Digimon, along with a few others, will be there... so I can make sure that UmbraDevimon's power will remain at its maximum level."

"So, is that all...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Madoudramon shook his head. "No... one more group... your group, BlackGuilmon."

"So, what will MY group do?" BlackGuilmon asked. He grinned, a very pleasing idea coming to him. "Ah... a rematch against my brother?"

"You mean another chance to get killed?" ShadowRanamon added. BlackGuilmon scowled at her.

MarineDevimon nodded. "She's right... even if you were in your Hazard Mode, you'll still get your butt kicked when Gallantmon reached Shining Mode..."

BlackGuilmon snarled. "Along with my problem of **REACHING** that form... Gallantmon has the Dragon Saber that unlocks his Shining Mode, I need a huge punch to my hazard core in Destruction Mode in order to reach Hazard Mode..."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Arukenimon said.

"Don't know, but I like it!" Mummymon added.

"Didn't Takato once accidentally force WarGrowlmon to become Megidramon?" Datamon asked. "If you're cloned from Guilmon's data, then maybe you can become DarkMegidramon, BlackMegidramon, ChaosMegidramon or ShadowMegidramon?"

"**ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD?!**" BlackGuilmon snapped. Because I... I can't..."

DemiDevimon blinked. "You can't...? Oh, this'll be good..."

SkullSatamon poked Datamon in the side. "How do you know about the Megidramon problem?"

"**I LIVED IN THIS AREA!!! THE WHOLE WORLD SHOOK WHEN MEGIDRAMON SHOWED UP!!! IT'S NO SECRET!!!**" Datamon snapped.

BlackGuilmon sneered. "If you've seen my Hazard Mode, you would have seen that part of Megidramon's body was fused to my knight body... in other words, for some bloody reason that annoys me to no end... I can't evolve into a Megidramon..."

"Annoys you to no end, eh?" LadyDevimon muttered. "Nothing new there..."

"Getting back on topic..." Madoudramon spoke up. "BlackGuilmon, as ChaosGallantmon, your group will only consist of Yamidramon, Atolmdramon..."

"Good, good..." BlackGuilmon said, nodding.

Madoudramon continued. "...SkullSatamon and Fugamon..."

BlackGuilmon, Yamidramon and Atolmdramon stood up in shock. "**WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!?!?**"

"We're in!" SkullSatamon cheered.

"Let's boogie!" Fugamon added.

"Mine."

LadyDevimon whispered to ShadowRanamon. "_Boy, even though he has a high sense of honour, he sure is evil._"

ShadowRanamon gulped. "_No kidding..._"

"**MADOUDRAMON, IS THAT WHY YOU SAVED ME!? TO KILL ME WITH MADNESS?!?!**" BlackGuilmon screamed. "**THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING OUT INTO THE BATTLEFIELD WITH DUMB AND DUMBER!!!**"

SkullSatamon prodded Yamidramon in his side. "He just insulted you and Atolmdramon..."

Yamidramon sneered at BlackGuilmon. "Listen you, I..." Atolmdramon was busy holding Yamidramon back as he pointed his sword at SkullSatamon. "**HE WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU AND FUGAMON, YOU BLOODY SKELETON!!!**"

SkullSatamon blinked. "Blood?!" He looked at his arm and gasped in horror. "**AHHH!!! I'M BLEEDING!!! HE STABBED ME! HE STABBED ME!!! THAT MEAN DRAGON STABBED ME!!!**"

"That's tomato sauce, you moron..." Canntoisemon muttered. "Again..."

"OK... I certainly hope I have a rematch with Gallantmon, so he can save me..." BlackGuilmon groaned.

"Don't you mean so he can kill you?" ShadowRanamon asked.

BlackGuilmon glanced at ShadowRanamon. "What's the difference...?"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Don't worry... I have a plan... especially for Atolmdramon and Yamidramon. If everything goes well, I shall unlock their secret, hidden power..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "Ah, unlock their powers as Dumb and Dumber?"

Atolmdramon was holding Yamidramon back again as he tried to stab SkullSatamon with his sword. "Calm down, aibou!!! He's only an In-Training..."

"**HE'S AN ULTIMATE!!!**" Yamidramon snapped.

"I was talking about his mind..." Atolmdramon muttered. "If he had one..."

Dark Fox raised her hand. "Madoudramon, can you at least tell me about my Digivice..."

"She has a Digivice?!" Fugamon asked.

"Well, if she's going to have a Digimon partner, it wouldn't be out of the ordinary if she did get a Digivice..." Datamon said. "I'm sure there's a scientific name for her Digivice..."

Dark Fox sweatdropped as she held out her Digivice. "It's called D-Evil..."

"Gee... how scientific..." DemiDevimon muttered.

"This little port on my D-Evil, just what is it?" Dark Fox asked, pointing to the signal port near the screen.

Madoudramon chuckled slightly. "The port is called _Air Signal_..."

"Air... Signal...?" Dark Fox repeated.

BlackGuilmon stood up from his seat. "I have a feeling that you've based the D-Evil on something else, correct?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... however, I'll save that for another time. The Air Signal is designed specially to unlock Darkdramon's ultimate strength. However, you need to control that power, for if you try to use it now, it'll destroy you..."

"What?!" Dark Fox gasped.

"Goodbye, vixen!" ShadowRanamon called out.

"Nice knowing you!" LadyDevimon added.

"Take care now!" Sealsdramon said.

Dark Fox fumed. "**SILENCE!!!**"

"Is that everything, Madoudramon-sempai?" Darkdramon asked. "When do you think we can begin this mission?"

Madoudramon glanced at Darkdramon. "Tomorrow morning at six o'clock."

BlackGuilmon scoffed. "Not too early, is it?"

Madoudramon continued. "Reveal yourselves so that the Sovereigns will call for the heroes in the Human World by 11 o'clock. If there are any survivors..."

ShadowGrumblemon's left eye twitched. "IF there are **ANY **survivors...?"

"Return to this base at..." Madoudramon glanced at BlackGuilmon. "Please pick a time later today to meet back in this room..."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "OK... In military time, meet back here at 1800 hours."

SkullSatamon nodded. "OK! So, we have two months to meet back here? No problem..."

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "Wait... let me change the time..."

"Just one more question, Madoudramon-sempai..." Darkdramon whispered. "The secret member to collect the key during the distractions... who is it?"

Madoudramon lowered his head. "I haven't decided yet, but I thi..."

"I'll go."

Everyone turned to the only Digimon who hasn't spoke throughout the meeting. DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode - Ritter!

"What are you?" Fugamon asked. "Silent Knight?"

ShadowGrumblemon snapped his head onto the table. "Oh... a Christmas pun..."

Whoops, I mean slammed... but, they all wished they could snap their heads... too bad.

"Why do you want to go?" ShadowRanamon asked.

Ritter closed his eyes. "It's for Lucemon-sama, he wants this key and I'll help him fulfill his desire."

Mummymon rubbed his head. "One thing I hate about knights is their long speeches about warrior honor stuff."

"At least I can tolerate knights, I can't stand you..." Arukenimon muttered.

Mummymon's eyes went into hearts. "Oh, she dooooooes love me..."

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "They're still their old selves... good..."

Ritter glanced at Madoudramon. "Apart from the Spirit Digidestined of Light and Darkness, the heroes don't know much about me... thus, my mission to collect the key should go rather smoothly."

Madoudramon sighed. "Very well, Ritter... You shall ttake the task of collecting the real key..."

"Thank you..." Ritter whispered. "However, there is one problem with this plan. What if they somehow figured out about me searching for the key?"

BlackGuilmon raised an eyebrow. "In other words, what if they figured out that the five groups are just distractions? What are the chances of that?"

Silent for a moment, Ritter stood up from his seat and glanced at Madoudramon. "Is the meeting over...?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... The meeting is over for now. Everyone, please get ready for tomorrow. If I have any extra ideas for this plan, I'll announce them before 6 o'clock. Return to this room at 1800 hours! Dismiss..."

"Right! See you in two months!" SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon slapped his face. "Well, there's one hope..."

Arukenimon stood up from her seat, slapping Mummymon on the back of his head. "Idiot!"

"**YARGH!**" Yelped Mummymon, rubbing his head. "What did I do?"

"You were acting serious ever since we were revived!" Arukenimon said. "For a moment, I thought you had been through a huge personality change!"

Mummymon smiled. "Aww... you do care about me..." He grabbed Arukenimon and tried to kiss her cheek. "Kissy, kissy..."

"Welcome back, Mummymon... now..." Arukenimon muttered, slamming her fist into Mummymon's face. "**GET OFF!!!**"

On the ground, Mummymon groaned happily. "Isn't love grand?"

"That is why I prefer hatred and murder..." Dark Fox cackled.

Sealsdramon tiptoed away. "To safety, to safety..."

BlackGuilmon flexed his claws, sighing. "Ritter seemed a bit strange... it feels like he has another purpose..."

Madoudramon slowly nodded. "Yes... yes, it sounds like he does... but what could it be...?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ritter stepped into a laboratory where a young girl wearing only her underwear was lying on a table, wires connected to her forehead, fingers and toes with a blank smile on her face, the black ring around her ankle shining darkly. He sighed as he walked over to her. "Saya..."

"_I am... not Saya..._" The young girl whispered, her eyes so glazed, they looked like a calm lake. "_I am the Dark Magician Girl... loyal servant... to Lucemon, Leader of the... Great Demon... Lords... I am his... slave... I am his warrior... I am nothing more... than a tool... that is my sole purpose..._"

Ritter narrowed his eyes and turned around in anger. "Damn..."

"Do you feel regrets wandering through your heart...?" Came the voice of Madoudramon as he entered the room. "Remember, it wasn't you who enslaved her..."

"I know, but I'm reprogramming her mind like she's nothing more than a doll..." Ritter whispered. "Every time I look at her, I'm taking her away her right to freedom, her right to be human... her right to be... a living being... I'm loyal to Lord Lucemon, and yet... I question this."

Madoudramon raised a hand. "Considering how the heroes know about her being the Dark Magician Girl, I'm sure they'll do anything to save her. After all, she has a little brother who just happens to be a friend to the Tamers..."

Ritter chuckled. "How ironic... that my enemies are my only hope to save this child from losing her humanity... I dare not speak of this before Lucemon, lest I invoke his wrath."

Madoudramon stared at Saya, sighing. "Yes... with any luck, her time as a mindless robot will soon be cut short."

"If I'm alive to see that moment..." Ritter whispered.

"What...?" Madoudramon asked, whirling around.

"This task to get the key from Orochimon's cave during the distractions... may be my last mission..." Ritter said. "I have this feeling that... that I will soon be killed in battle."

Madoudramon lowered his head. "Interesting feeling you have..."

Ritter gave off a dry laugh. "Yes... if I'm going to die in battle, I'll try and make it an an honorable death."

"Please do..." Madoudramon said.

"But, if I am honorable, why am I still ripping Saya's humanity away from her?" Ritter asked. "Which is why I'm asking you for a favor..."

"A... favor?" Madoudramon whispered.

Ritter nodded. "If I die, please... find some way to let the heroes save Saya... if you're an honourable warrior, Madoudramon, then please... release Saya from her prison without Lucemon-sama knowing about it! Please..."

Madoudramon sighed. "Very well... I shall try..."

"Thank you..." Ritter whispered, turning and leaving the room.

"_All hail... Lucemon..._" Saya whispered, staring at the celing with a smile. "_I'm the Dark Magician Girl... loyal servant of Lucemon... all hail, Lucemon... all hail... hail..._"

Madoudramon clutched his fist. "No... I won't try... I **WILL** succeed, Ritter!"

With that, he left the room, leaving Saya to 'enjoy' her brainwashing treatment...

Hopefully, she will soon be freed...

Hopefully...

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuki Mountain, a familiar area of Zhuqiaomon's Realm... a mountain covered in snow at a freezing temperature that can only be survived by Ice or Fire-type Digimon.

This was the area where Tommy unlocked his Fusion Evolution to the Advance level, with a mixed reaction. He was happy that he was able to Fusion Evolve...

But **UNHAPPY** that he evolved into a small blue robotic penguin with a pair of popsicles. It went without saying that DaiPenmon is the strongest Advance Warrior ever...when Tommy rage is at its max.

Now, all is silent after that action and none have yet set foot on it again...

What of the Ice Digimon, you ask? They decided to stay somewhere warmer because they found it too cold... quite the oxymoron, eh?

In any event, all was silent until...

A green portal appeared above the cold blanket of snow.

After a few moments, a large figure stepped through it and out onto the snow.

It was a a tall hulking warrior. Bulky, dark grey armour covered his entire body from head to toe. White and gold trimming ran over his legs and arms; white armour could be seen on his abdomen, in which was embedded a red ruby that mirrored the ruby on his waist. Dark lines ran down his arms, and four golden triangles adorned the white strip of armour going over his upper arms. Protruding from his back were two metallic wings of grey, bearing metal '_feathers_' of gold. Billowing from his shoulders was a long gray cape, it's inside colored blue. His helmet had two spikes sweeping backwards, and a ruby was embedded in the forehead.

His brown/orange eyes glanced at the portal as it closed behind him. "OK... I have about a day until the side effects kick in...if it weren't for that NeoDevimon, I would have been here longer..."

He sighed as he turned around. "I can't spend these precious minutes complaining about this, I must find that key... and see if that child is okay now..."

With a mighty leap, the mysterious arrival flew into the night sky...

0000000000000000000000000000000

Location...

Angel Island...

Time...

Night...

Everyone was fast asleep in their respective campsites. The Tamers and Duelists have returned to their homes and hotels in Shinjuku hours ago after the meeting's conclusion.

In the Silesian camp, Velene was curled up near Espa while holding Vulko close, smiling as she slept. Ever since she gained her own Digivice and found out she was pregnant, she found the fire in her heart to protect those who she loved.

In the trainer's camp, May was curled up near her newly evolved Blaziken, happy that her starter was stronger and hoping that she would get stronger too.

Velene and May were getting stronger, but Izzy was getting smarter, for the first Digidestined's campsite was very... unique.

How would you react if you heard that Izzy was now sleeping in a tree with his laptop and Tentomon while Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon slept at the base of the trunk, Tai holding a gag and Matt holding a long rope?

And if you're thinking that this night will be quiet and boring, think again!

In the Pokemon trainer's campsite, three figures slowly crept out of a bush and looked around. Two of them looked slightly confused while the third one was just plain hungry. The hungry one walked over to Brock's rucksack and started to dig in.

One of these figures was a short, bipedal frog-like creature with predominantly dark blue skin. It had black three-toed and -fingered feet and hands, although the middle finger of each hand was red. Black bands wrapped around its upper arms and torso, with two large white bands encircling its waist. It had a big mouth with large round red cheeks and black-rimmed big yellow eyes. A Pokemon...

It walked over to Misty and took a close look at her. This would prove to be a mistake as Misty slowly stirred and slowly opened her eyes, looked up at the Pokemon and groaned sleepily. "_Ash... you look like you need a bath... get back to sleep..._"

Ash nodded in his sleep, yawning. "_OK, Misty. Whatever you sa..._" He shot up from his sleeping bag. "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN I NEED A BATH, MISTY?!?**"

Misty sat up awake. "Ash?! If you're there..."

Brock groaned as he sat up from his sleeping bag. "Misty... don't do that to Ash now... it's too lat..." He blinked, surprisingly, as he saw something going through his backpack. "Huh...? **HEY!!! GET OUT OF THERE!!!**"

May blinked as she opened her eyes. "_Oh... what's going on...?_"

Max yawned. "_It's too late to make fun of Ash now, Mist..._" He gasped as he saw Brock trying to remove a Pokemon from his bag. "**SOMEONE IS STEALING OUR FOOD!!!**"

"Too bad it's not the cooking done by Takuya and Koji..." May muttered.

Misty whirled down to stare at the Pokemon she thought was Ash. She gulped. "Oh... my..."

Ash saw the Pokemon and fumed. "**HOW COULD YOU MISTAKE THAT FOR ME, MISTY!?!?**"

"_Give me five minutes and I'll think up a suitable excuse..._" Misty whispered.

Brock waved his bag around. "**GET... OUT... OF... MY... BAG!!!**" With one last shake, the Pokemon popped out of his bag. Taking a good look at it, Brock gasped. "What in the...?"

Suzie got out of her sleeping bag, picking up Vulpix and running over. "What's wrong, Brock...?"

"Look at this!" Brock gasped.

Looking at the Pokemon, Ash blinked. "Is that... Snorlax?"

Max sweatdropped. "More like a Snorlax that ate a shrink ray..."

The small Pokemon yawned. "Muuuuuuuuunchlax..."

"Munch... lax...?" May repeated.

Munchlax looked like a much smaller and less fat (though not by much) Snorlax. Its lower body was a mass of shaggy fur trailing on the ground that covered up its legs and most of its feet. It had short, wide arms with five tiny little points for fingers. Its head was football-shaped with two tall cone-shaped ears sticking out of the top, a pair of large, staring eyes, and a big mouth. Its overall colour was a dark navy with tan covering its feet, a patch on its chest, and the lower half of its head.

Misty turned her attention to the Pokemon that she thought was Ash. "And who are you...?"

"Croagunk!" Said the Pokemon.

Brendan sat up from his sleeping bag. "Croagunk and Munchlax?"

"They must have connections with Lucario!" Edward said, grabbing his hat. "New Pokemon!"

Ash grinned. "All right! I'm gonna catch 'em!"

Misty sweatdropped. "You can only hold six Pokemon, Ash... you have five, which means... you can only catch one..."

Max nodded. "Yeah... and we don't know if the extra Pokemon will go to Prof Oak because he's in another world!"

Ash grinned, reaching out for his hat and placing it on his head. "No problem! I'll catch that Munchlax! He looks kinda cool! Ready to catch him, Pikachu?"

However, the hat that Ash picked up was in fact Pikachu... can you imagine the yellow mouse's confusion as Ash put him on top of his black hair? "Pika...?"

Ash sweatdropped. "Pikachu?! Then, where's my hat?!"

Brendan pointed behind Ash. "You can ask that Pokemon..."

Ash turned around to see a purple monkey with a face frozen into a maniacal grin and staring round eyes with a long tail ending in a large three-fingered glove. In the three-fingered glove was Ash's hat. "My hat!!! **GIVE IT BACK!!!**"

"Aipom!" screeched the monkey, running away with Ash's hat.

Ash chased after Aipom, fully dressed. "Come back here!!!"

Edward sweatdropped. "How the hell did he get dressed so quickly!?"

Sighing, Misty put on her shoes and picked up Togepi. "That's Ash for you... Pokemon battling or catching Pokemon, he's always there..." She ran after Ash. "Wait for me!"

Croagunk quickly turned around and ran off. Brock slipped his shoes on and grabbed Mudkip's Pokeball. "Hey! Come back here!"

Suzie watched Brock running after Croagunk and without putting her shoes on, chased after him while still carrying Vulpx. "Hey, Brock! Be careful!"

"Vul!" Called the fox Pokemon.

Munchlax turned and ran away pretty quickly, despite it's size. May quickly got dressed and ran after Munchlax. "Come on, Blaziken! Let's catch him!"

"Blaz!" Said the Pokemon, chasing after his trainer.

"May!!!" Called Max, ddressed up and carrying the rest of May's Pokeballs. "Wait for me!!!"

Brendan and Edward stayed behind in the campsite. Yawning, Brendan glanced at Edward. "Wanna tell Liza about this or..."

"Good night..." Edward grumbled, going back to sleep.

Brendan sighed. "I'll wake you when they come back..."

0000000000000000000000

Brock ran into the forest, glancing around. "Croagunk! Where are you...?"

Silence...

"Mudkip, I choose you!" Brock called out, throwing the Pokeball.

Coming out from its Pokeball was the Water Starter of Hoenn and the only one out of the three that hadn't evolved yet... **YET!** "Mudkip!"

"Mudkip, keep an eye out for a frog-like Pokemon!" Brock said. "It doesn't look like Politoed, but it's called a Croagunk!"

Mudkip nodded and darted his eyes about. "Kip! Kip!"

Brock smiled. "With Mudkip at my side, no one will sneak up on me!"

"Brock!" Suzie called from right behind Brock.

"**BWWAAAGH!!!**" Cried Brock as he leapt into the air from fright and grabbed a branch on the tallest tree. "Suzie, where did you come from?!"

Suzie sweatdropped. "Behind you..."

"When?!" Brock asked. "Mudkip's cheek rader should have detected you!"

"I was behind you before you got Mudkip out!" Suzie said.

Brock blinked, amazingly. "Then, why didn't I hear you...?"

Suzie blushed as she raised her right leg to reveal her feet were bare. "Well, I didn't put my shoes on and the grass on Angel Island doesn't sound as noisy when you run in bare feet..."

"Next time, warn me!!!" Brock yelled. "How am I going to get down now?!" He paused, getting an idea. "Suzie, get BlackGabumon! Maybe his hard head can save me!"

Suzie sweatdropped. "You need sleep, Brock..."

"Can you blame me?! I'm desperate!!!" Brock cried, slowly climbing towards the main tree from the branch. "Give me 12 hours to get down from here!!!"

Suzie shook her head. "Could have waited until I got help..."

7 minutes later...

Brock panted as he sat at the base of the tree with Suzie, Mudkip and Vulpix beside him. "Suzie... next time you decide to chase after me... wear shoes..."

Suzie giggled. "I'm sorry, Brock..."

Sighing, Brock got up and glanced around. "Now, where did he go...?"

"Croagunk!"

Brock looked down and saw Croagunk shaking Mudkip's left paw. "Croagunk!" "Mudkip!"

"What... are they... doing...?" Brock muttered, his left eye twitching.

Suzie blinked. "Looks like... they're talking... I think Croagunk is lonley..."

"Lonley?! What about him hanging out with Aipom and Munchlax?!" Brock asked.

Croagunk leapt backwards and took a fighting stance. "Croa!"

Mudkip nodded and took a stance as well. "Mudkip!"

"Looks like Mudkip has convinced Croagunk to battle..." Suzie whispered.

Brock stood up. "OK! Mudkip, start things off with Water Gun!"

Mudkip took a deep breath and...

... glowed.

Suzie gasped. "What in the...?"

Brock sweatdropped. "Mudkip is... evolving?! **HOW?!!?**" He palmed his face. "Oh... I really need more sleep..."

In Mudkip's place was the Water/Ground, Mud Fish Pokemon, Marshtomp. Marshtomp looked like Mudkip, but was bigger, stood on its hind legs, and had two tail fins. Its cheek radar had also changed to have only one spike each, and its head fin was more like a mohawk. Also, its eyes were now orange, and its skin was a lighter shade of blue.

"Marshtomp!" Said the newly evolved Pokemon, taking a battle stance.

Brock sighed. "Oh well... Water Gun..."

Marshtomp took a deep breath and...

"**NO!!! I JUST HAD HIM EVOLVE!!!!**" Brock yelled. "**DON'T EVOLVE HIM AGAIN!!!**"

... Spoilsport...

Marshtomp fired a blast of water from his mouth, pushing Croagunk back. "Tomp!!!"

The Toxic Mouth Pokemon was pushed back a few feet, before he recovered and opened his mouth to release a Sludge Bomb... "Cro..."

Only to be hit by an empty Pokeball thrown by Brock. "Pokeball, **GO!!!**"

As Croagunk was sucked into the Pokeball via red energy, Suzie looked confused. "Do you think that's enough, Brock? It was only one Water Gun..."

Brock nodded. "I know, but by the looks of that Pokemon, he must be a Poison type. I think he was going to use a Poison attack on Marshtomp. Sure, Marshtomp could move out of the way, but would the plants survive? I'd rather not tell Knuckles about this..."

Suzie sweatdropped. "Good point..."

The ball shook and shook until... the light on the sphere's button faded and the orb stilled.

Brock smiled as he picked up the motionless Pokeball. "I got it! I got it! Thank you, Marshtomp! Yes, I have a new Pokemon!"

Suzie smiled. "Congradulations, Brock... but I wonder where that Croagunk came from? Along with Munchlax and Aipom..."

Brock sighed as he stared at the Pokeball. "Must have been from our world... passing through the portal that brought us here... the portal created by a Digimon God... Valmarmon. That's how Ash and May caught Torkoal and Bulbasaur during Battle City..."

Suzie gasped. "You're right! It's been so long since we last saw a wild Pokemon, except for the Legendaries and that silver Arcanine! Brock, what if... the portal is getting worse?"

"Then, we need to stop Valmarmon fast!" Brock said, gritting his teeth. "However... it'll be difficult... only Takuya and his friends have any experience with this guy... along with the Silesian folks..."

Suzie sighed as she picked up Vulpix. "We'd better head back to camp, Brock... and wait for the others return..."

Smiling, Brock nodded. "Yeah... I'll bet Ash is having a good time trying to catch that Aipom..."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Ash was climbing up a tree where the wild Aipom stood, dancing on a branch with his hat. "Come... back... here..."

"Look, Pikachu..." Misty muttered. "Ash has turned into a Mankey..."

Pikachu sweatdropped. "Pika..."

Togepi chirped. "Toge! Toge!"

"Got you!" Ash cried out, swinging his hand towards Aipom. The small monkey leapt out of the way, causing Ash to lose his balance and...

(**CRASH!!!**)

... land at the base of the tree in pain. "Ow..." He stood up and jumped up and down in rage. "You little... **GRR!!!**"

Misty sighed. "And now, he's evolved into Primape..."

Pikachu shook his head. "Pika..."

Togepi was laughing happily at this silly image of what Ash was doing, waving his little arms up and down until... "Toge... Toge... **PRIIIIIIIIII!!!**"

Togepi glowed...

Misty and Pikachu gasped. "Togepi?!" "Pipipi!?"

Ash stopped hopping up and down like mad and whirled around to see Togepi changing shape. "What's going on?!"

"Ash... Togepi's... **EVOLVING!**" Misty gasped. "She... she's growing up..."

In the end, Togepi gained a new evolved form as... "Togetic!"

Ash brought out his Pokedex and pointed it at the new Pokemon. "Togetic, huh?"

000_**POKEDEX**_ _**INFORMATION**_000

**NAME: **_Togetic_

**STAGE:** _1_

**EVOLVED FROM: **_Togepi_

**NATIONAL**/**JOHTO:** _176_/_47_

**SPECIES:** _Happiness Pokemon_

**TYPE:** _Normal_/_Flying_

_It is said to appear in front of kindly people to scatter a glowing dust called joy dust._

0000000000000000000000000

Togetic was a bipedal bird-like creature of mostly white coloration. Her belly sported red and blue triangular markings similar to those on the shell she had worn as Togepi. She had two stubby arms, a pair of short wings on her back and three spiky formations on her head. She actually looked rather angelic.

Misty smiled as she held Togetic in her arms. "I'm so proud of you, Togetic..."

"Togetic! Togetic!" Said the small bird-like Pokemon.

Ash sweatdropped. "Know what this means, Misty? Because Togepi always wanders off on her own... what are the chances of Togetic doing the same thing now that she has the ability to **FLY?**"

Misty sweatdropped. "Well, she might have matured, Ash... much faster than you..."

"This from the girl who thought Croagunk was me..." Ash leered.

Misty giggled nervously. "Anyone can make mistakes, Ash... I just... need glasses... heheheh..."

"Aipom! Aipom!" Called the purple monkey as she danced on the branch.

Ash whirled around, reaching for a Pokeball. "All right! That's it! Sceptile, g..." He sweatdropped. "Oops..."

Misty sighed. "Let me guess... apart from Pikachu, all your other Pokemon are back at the camp, huh?"

Ash nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"Who didn't see that one coming?" Misty muttered.

Aipom continued to dance on the branch, laughing as she held Ash's hat in her palm-like tail. "Aipom! Aipom!"

Ash glared at the monkey Pokemon. "Why I oughta..." Then, a lightbulb appeared above his head. "Ah..."

Misty switched the lightbulb off. "Just tell us, Ash, before I start nagging you again..."

Ash grinned. "Misty, I can forget about what you said to Croagunk if you let Togetic help me..."

Misty blinked. "OK... Why?"

"You'll see..." Ash said, whispering to Togetic.

"Toge..." Said the bird Pokemon, nodding as she flew out of Misty's arms and flew towards Aipom.

Misty gasped. "She's going to ram her?!"

Ash shook his head. "Nope..."

Togetic quickly stopped and shot star-like projections at Aipom, causing her to fall off the branch. "Toge!"

"Aiiiiiiiiii..." Cried Aipom before she crashed to the ground. "**POM!!!**"

Misty grinned as Togetic came flying down into her arms. "Togetic, you knew Swift...?"

Togetic nodded. "Toge, toge."

Ash brought out an empty Pokeball. "Now, to catch her!"

"Ash, how did you know that Togetic knew Swift?" Misty asked.

Ash sweatdropped. "I... didn't..."

Misty blinked. "What?!"

"I just asked her to use any attack on Aipom..." Ash muttered.

Misty looked confused. "Ash... if you asked Togetic to use ANY attack, why did you say she wouldn't ram herself into Aipom like a Take Down?"

Ash sighed. "Misty... can you please let me try and capture that Aipom before she recovers, please?"

"And another thing, why didn't you use Pikachu instead of Togetic?" Misty asked.

"**MISTY!!!**" Ash snapped.

Misty pouted. "Oh, fine... I'll get you after this, Ash..."

Aipom slowly got up from the ground, dazed. "Aii... pom..."

"Pokeball, **GO!!!**" Ash called out, throwing the Pokeball at Aipom. The red and white sphere hit the purple monkey and sucking her in. "Got her!"

Misty gulped slightly. "And the result...?"

The Pokeball shook slightly until...

"**YES!!! I GOT AIPOM!!!**" Ash cried, doing his victory pose.

Pikachu posed with him. "Pi Pikachu!"

Misty smiled as Togetic flew from her arms. "Good work, Ash. Aipom will be an excellent Pokemon for your team."

Ash smiled. "Thanks, Misty. I got six Pokemon in my team and currently, I only have two Gym badges from Hoenn. Once we get back, no doubt my battles against the remaining six will go pretty well!"

Misty nodded. "I agree. However, there is one thing we should talk about, Ash..."

Ash blinked. "Wha... What is it, Misty?"

Misty pulled Ash's left ear. "Why didn't you use Pikachu?! Why did you tell Togetic to use any attacks, without knowing she might not use Take Down?! Why?! Why?! Why?!"

"**GWAH!!!**"Ash cried in pain.

Pikachu and Togetic sweatdropped...

00000000000000000000000000000000

May, Max and Blaziken stared at the mysterious Pokemon in shock.

Munchlax was busy eating apples...

Up in a tree...

"Max..." May muttered.

"Yeah?" Max asked.

"Snorlax weights about 1000 pounds, right?" May asked.

Max nodded. "Yes..."

"And if you're right about this, Munchlax could be Snorlax's pre-evolved form, right?" May asked.

Max nodded. "Yes..."

"So, does that mean Munchlax could be lighter than Snorlax?" May asked.

Max nodded. "Yes... I guess about 200, 250 lbs... Snorlax weights 1041 lbs..."

May sweatdropped. "Not too heavy then?"

"May, these trees could be strong enough to hold a Pokemon who weighs between 200 and 250 lbs!" Max said. He sweatdropped. "However, I can't tell if it's true or not, however..."

"Max..." May muttered.

"Yes, May?" Max asked.

"If you give me any more Pokemon babble in science-babble like you always do, you'll put me to sleep faster than a Snorlax's Yawn!" May snapped. "By the time I wake up, Munchlax would have escaped!"

Max sweatdropped. "Sorry, May... but I doubt Munchlax would escape when you wake up..."

May blinked. "What gives you that idea?"

(**BUUUUUUUUUURP!!!**)

"Munchlax..." Belched the Pokemon as his own way of saying 'excuse me' before munching on another apple.

May, Max and Blaziken had been pinned against the tree from the resulting wave of Munchlax's belch before falling to the grass, groaning. Max raised his head weakly. "He's just finished the appetizers and is now starting on the main-course... no doubt he is Snowlax's pre-bolved form..."

May sweatdropped. "Snowlax? Pre-Bolved form...?"

"So, sue me..." Max muttered. "I've been knocked into a tree by Munchlax's Burp attack... a move that doesn't exist yet..."

May cringed. "And hopefully, it never will..."

As they got up, Max glanced around the area. "Do you think anyone else heard Munchlax burping...?"

May blinked. "Good question... I wonder how they would take it...?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FrauLabramon's ears twitched at the sound of the loud belch off in the distance. She turned over in her sleep, muttering. "BlackGabumon, did you eat beans again...?"

BlackGabumon sat up, his left eye twitching. "What are you trying to say...?!"

"Go to sleep, moron..." FrauLabramon muttered, slamming a mallet into BlackGabumon's head before falling back to sleep.

BlackGabumon snarled. "One of these days..." And he passed out.

Lucario sweatdropped. "Glad to see she hasn't changed a bit..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

May whipped out an empty Pokeball and threw it towards Munchlax. "All right, Munchlax... **YOU'RE MINE!!!**"

"May! You're suppose to weaken Munchlax first!" Max said.

May cringed. "Sorry..."

The Pokeball flew towards Munchlax and...

(**CHOMP!!!**)

Can you imagine the expressions of May, Max and Blaziken as they witnessed Munchlax... **CATCHING **the Pokeball in his mouth and swallowing it as if it were food?

Well, massive jawdrops and sweatdrops could be an obvious clue...

"He... ate the Pokeball...?" May muttered in disbelief.

"He must have thought it was an apple or a differently coloured orange..." Max muttered.

May blinked. "Differently coloured orange?"

"I know... kind of an oxymoron, but I don't care..." Max groaned. "Can it get any weirder than this?"

Munchlax started to glow red before vanishing into thin air...

In his place... was the Pokeball that Munchlax had swallowed.

It shook and it shook for several seconds, but quickly stopped, the glowing light on its side fading away.

May had captured Munchlax!

How did she take it?

"How?" May whispered.

"When?" Max stuttered.

"Blaze?" Blaziken blinked.

They took it quite well, in fact...

May stared at Munchlax's Pokeball, slowly picking it up like she was in a trance. "He swallowed... the Pokeball, right? So, does this mean I have an inside-out Munchlax now?"

"I think the insides of Munchlax will look like the outside..." Max muttered.

"You think?!" May snapped.

"I'm trying not to picture what Munchlax will look like now if you're correct about him being inside out!!!" Max snapped. He covered his eyes and turned around. "Bring him out, May... let's see what monster we've created..."

May sweatdropped. "I thought he was already a monster... Pokemon is short for Pocket Monster..."

Max facefaulted. "**JUST BRING HIM OUT!!!**"

May gulped and threw the ball. "Go... Munchlax...?"

Max shuddered in fear. "Well? How horrible is he now?!"

(**BURP!!!**)

"He's finished his main course..." May muttered, pointing to Munchlax, looking normal, sitting on the same branch as before while munching on some more apples. "For someone who looks so small he sure can run fast..."

Max facefaulted. "**BWAGH!!!**"

Blaziken sweatdropped. "Blaze..."

May returned Munchlax back into his Pokeball before sighing. "Shall we head back to the campsite?"

"Please do... I need sleep before I lose my insanity..." Max groaned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Ash, Brock and May heading back to their camp with their new Pokemon... we shall turn our attention to something more serious...

BlackGuilmon's tent!

Although, serious doesn't work with SkullSatamon and Fugamon hanging around...

Because it's morning.

The time... 10:30am.

Just in time for SkullSatamon's...

"Karaoke Wake-up Call!!" SkullSatamon called.

Atolmdramon rubbed his eyes. "Karaoke Wake-Up Call?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep... it's like Karaoke Night, except it's in the Morning and wakes everyone up."

"And that's before everyone comes out with knifes to try and kill him to kill you..." BlackGuilmon groaned.

Fugamon whooped and cheered. "Looks like we're ready for action!!!"

Yamidramon yawned. "Just give me five more minutes..."

"Can't believe you're still tired..." Came the voice of Dark Fox as she stepped into view with Darkdramon. "I'm ready to take part in this beautiful plan filled with chaos and destruction..."

BlackGuilmon rubbed his eyes. "In other words, you're ready to take part in this 'beautiful' plan that's filled with corpses and blood?"

Dark Fox grinned, baring her fangs. "Bingo..."

Darkdramon chuckled, raising his right arm. "Those Digimon better try their best to protect Velene from us or they'll be living the rest of their lives in guilt for being failures..."

SkullSatamon clapped. "Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!"

"Do you know what he was talking about?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nope."

"Figures..." Muttered ChaosGallantmon.

Yamidramon blinked. "How the hell did you evolve without us knowing?!"

"Plothole..." ChaosGallantmon muttered, raising his fist. "If you..."

"Hooray!!!" Cheered SkullSatamon, running into ChaosGallantmon's fist. "Owie..."

"I see that you're ready for today's ultimate battle..." Madoudramon said, appearing behind ChaosGallantmon in a flash of light.

ChaosGallantmon scoffed. "As if your magical tricks could scare me..."

"Scared them..." Dark Fox muttered.

Fugamon was hanging on a branch, quivering in fear. "H...How did he do that...?!"

SkullSatamon gulped. "P...Plothole...?"

"No, you morons!" Atolmdramon snapped. "Madoudramon-sempai is a magician! He used magic to teleport here...where the hell did that tree come from?!"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Plothole."

Atolmdramon walked away. "I quit!"

"You can't quit!" Yamidramon said.

"I just did!" Atolmdramon snapped.

"But, that's a job term!" Yamidramon said. "This isn't a job!"

Atolmdramon palmed his face. "Give me strength... you're doing this to annoy me, right?"

"You're leaving me to die here!" Yamidramon said.

"**ENOUGH!!!**" ChaosGallantmon yelled, holding his lance to Atolmdramon's neck. "Are you really going to quit?!"

Atolmdramon sweatdropped. "Oddly enough, I don't know the meaning of quit..."

"Good!" ChaosGallantmon growled. "Anyway, Yamidramon is right. This isn't a job! If it was, we would be getting paid. However, out of all of us, SkullSatamon is the only one who gets anything..."

Yamidramon's jaw dropped. "He gets paid?! Why not us!?"

"Because you can't buy a Nintendo GameCube with a cheeseburger!" ChaosGallantmon snapped.

"He... gets paid... by cheeseburgers!?" Yamidramon asked in disbelief.

SkullSatamon nodded. "That's right! Which is why we shall burst into the main headquarters of Burger King, taking it over! Thus, destroying people's chances of having cheeseburgers!"

Fugamon clapped, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Beautiful... so beautiful..."

"But, what about McDonalds and the supermarkets that sell burgers so people can make their own?" Darkdramon asked.

SkullSatamon shook his fist. "Curses!!! Foiled again!!!"

Atolmdramon shook his head. "So, if we're not getting paid, why did the five sane survivors of Daemon's Silesian Army work for Lucemon?"

"Hello, this is Lucemon!" ChaosGallantmon snapped. "The only offer he gives which you have to accept is: _work for me or die, die, die_."

"And because of the only **INSANE** survivor of Daemon's Silesian Army, they wished they took up the '_die_' offer..." Dark Fox muttered.

Madoudramon glanced around. "Before you can continue your conversation, may I remind you that you're supposed to start the mission at 6 o'clock..."

ChaosGallantmon facefaulted. "**SIX O'CLOCK!? **I thought it was 11 o'clock!!!"

Madoudramon shook his head. "No, that's for tonight... that's the time you set for everyone to return for tonight..."

"Well, it's obvious why I forgot the time..." ChaosGallantmon said, pointing at SkullSatamon and Fugamon. "I have to share the tent with those two idiots!"

"I don't understand why Dark Fox and Darkdramon are still here..." Yamidramon muttered.

Madoudramon chuckled. "She's an exception... she and Darkdramon will be heading to their location, giving the other groups the signal to reveal themselves..."

Dark Fox grinned as she flexed her fingers. "Once we all reveal ourselves, those foolish heroes will take the bait..."

"Ritter has already taken his position, as have LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon..." Madoudramon said. "Your group will take its position 5 miles east of the jungle."

ChaosGallantmon nodded. "Very well."

"But, before you go... may I ask you a question..." Madoudramon said. "Why are you called ChaosGallantmon?"

ChaosGallantmon blinked. "Pardon?"

"Gallant means brave and chivalrous..." Madoudramon explained. "Meaning that you should fight against evil..."

"**I CAN'T HELP IT!!!**" ChaosGallantmon snapped. "**AND EVEN IF I WANTED TO CHANGE MY NAME, WHAT WOULD I CHANGE IT TO!?**"

A light bulb appeared over SkullSatamon's head. It didn't shine, though... "I got one!"

ChaosGallantmon groaned. "If it's ChaosCheeseburger-Evil-Wielding-Pencil-Maniac-Mon... I'll name myself Chaos-Shoving-This-Lance-Up-SkullSatamon's-mon!!!"

Yamidramon sweatdropped. "What's between SkullSatamon's and mon...?"

"You know what it is!" ChaosGallantmon yelled. "I'm trying to be clean here!!!"

Fugamon smiled. "Ah... I think you mean ar..."

ChaosGallantmon slammed his shield into Fugamon's face. "Quiet!!!"

"ChaosCheeseburger-Evil-Wielding-Pencil-Maniac-Mon..." SkullSatamon muttered. "Haven't thought of that name..."

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Hearing that, I'm not at all surprised..."

"How about this name?" SkullSatamon asked. "It reeks of evil!!!"

ChaosGallantmon sighed. "What reeks is your breath! Have you ever brushed your teeth?!"

"Sure!" SkullSatamon said, grinning.

"Once every 50th of June doesn't count!" ChaosGallantmon snapped.

Atolmdramon sweatdropped. "50th... of June...? I would like to ask, but I fear the answer..."

SkullSatamon took a pose. "A very evil name... reeking of evil! Your new name could be... _**CHAOSDUKEMON!!!**_"

ChaosGallantmon stared at SkullSatamon. "Chaos...Dukemon...? Who would possibly think that name is-"

"I kinda like it..." Yamidramon interrupted.

Atolmdramon nodded. "Yes, not bad."

Dark Fox rubbed her chin. "ChaosDukemon, ChaosDukemon Destruction Mode and ChaosDukemon Hazard Mode. It's good."

Darkdramon chuckled. "Perfect."

ChaosDuke... erm, ChaosGallantmon facefaulted. "**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!**"

Madoudramon nodded. "Of course. I like the name as well."

"Wa... Wait a moment!" ChaosGallantmon said.

"Hands up if we should now call him ChaosDukemon!" SkullSatamon called out.

"No one will vote for that!" ChaosGallantmon snapped.

Dark Fox, Darkdramon, Madoudramon, Fugamon, Yamidramon, Atolmdramon and SkullSatamon raised their arms into the air. Madoudramon chuckled. "That makes about seven..."

ChaosGallantmon groaned. "Nuuuuuuuuuuts..."

"Hands up if anyone disagrees with this name!" SkullSatamon called out.

ChaosGallantmon sighed and raised his hand. He stared at SkullSatamon, who also raised his hand. "**WOULD YOU MAKE UP YOUR BLOODY MIND?!!?**"

"He has one?" Dark Fox asked.

Madoudramon shook ChaosGallantmon's hand. "Congradulations. You are now... ChaosDukemon!"

ChaosGallant... ChaosDukemon groaned. "Thank you... can't wait to hear Gallantmon's reaction to this... both Guilmon and Takato... God, I'm going to kill them with laughter..."

"Glad to see you in such high spirits!" Fugamon cheered.

Madoudramon stepped backwards. "In 5 minutes, the Dra-Warriors will be heading to our now-abandoned base that is the Digi-Fortress. In 10 minutes, both of you will get into position. I'll get ready as well..." And with that, he vanished in a flash of dark magic.

SkullSatamon smiled. "Oooooooh... Organization XIII's entrance and exit move..."

"Organization XIII and Kingdom Hearts 2 doesn't exist in 2003 yet!" ChaosDukemon snarled.

"Plothole!" SkullSatamon smiled.

ChaosDukemon slammed his shield into SkullSatamon's face. "I feel much better..."

Dark Fox sighed and glanced at Darkdramon. "Let's go. Take us to our destination.. It's time for a little action."

"Of course, my dear..." Darkdramon said, picking up Dark Fox and hovering into the air. "There will be plenty of blood-thirsty action..."

Fugamon blinked. "Can't they go to a cafe for a drink?"

"Oh, yes... they have a one-off offer for vampires who want to drink blood..." ChaosDukemon muttered. "Takato, Guilmon... save me..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dra-Warriors!" Imperialdramon Fighter Mode called in a commanding voice, standing in front Sovereign's Lair. "Thanks to the file we've uncovered, we have learned that the Digi-Fortress, former base of WarDevidramon, was not destroyed. It's still intact! Therefore, there's no doubt that Lucemon has taken the Digi-Fortress as his new base!"

Flamedramon gave Herodramon a sidelong glance, sighing."Which means, we'll be heading over there to confirm it..."

Herodramon chuckled. "You're catching on..."

Imperialdramon sighed. "Normally, I would come up with a plan in order to make this operation a success... however, the Digi-Fortress is located on a barren, open plain. Which means, we can't sneak up on it."

"Which means, we could be sitting ducks!" An ExVeemon called out.

Ninjadramon chuckled. "I'm sorta glad we can't sneak up on the fortress..."

Samuridramon blinked. "Why's that?"

"Because with Armeddramon about, we could create our own herd of Elephantmon..." Ninjadramon said.

Flamedramon fumed. "**HEY!** I can't help it if Armeddramon's weight is... too big!"

"Maybe we should call you Dietdramon as an oxymoron..." Samuridramon muttered.

"I don't know about the oxy, but the moron works..." Luzdramon commented.

Imperialdramon walked past his Dra-Warriors and stood at the back. "Dra-Warriors, we'll now be heading to the Digi-Fortress! So prepare for a long battle! Lord Azulongmon will be waiting for a report from us. If he doesn't have one by tonight, he and the other Sovereigns will come to the Fortress to destroy it."

"_As long as Baihumon grows up and Ebonwumon calms down that is..._" Panzerdramon muttered.

"**I HEARD THAT!!!**" Baihumon snapped.

"Dra-Warriors... **MOVE OUT!!!**" Imperialdramon yelled as he leapt into the air and flew away.

Angedramon raised her staff into the air. "Come on, everyone! To battle!"

"Want a lift?" Luzdramon asked as he and Panzerdramon grabbed Flamedramon's arms.

Flamedramon smirked. "I would rather walk..."

Panzerdramon grinned. "OK... Hope you can run fast..."

"**I WAS KIDDING!!!**" Flamedramon screamed.

Vajramon stood at the Lair's entrance with Mewtwo and Articuno. He sighed as they watched the Dra-Warriors flew away. "There they go..."

"_Interesting bunch..._" Mewtwo mused. "_I'm actually glad there are forces here to protect the innocent._"

Articuno nodded. "Yes... is this Digi-Fortress big enough to hold Lugia?"

Vajramon stroked his chin. "Maybe... however, let me ask you a question... have you ever heard of Shadow Pokemon?"

Articuno nodded. "Of course. Humans tried to defy nature and destroy the Pokemon's emotions by closing their hearts and turning them into fighting machines... but, thanks to a couple of humans, they were able to fix the hearts of the Shadow Pokemon and overthrow the evil humans..."

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. "_What? Are you trying to tell us that Lucemon is going to turn Lugia into a Shadow Pokemon?!_"

Vajramon sighed. "Yes... he tried to use it on Velene, but failed."

Articuno smiled. "Then, that means..."

"It didn't work on Velene because she's from Silesia! She and many other Pokemon that live in that world were given a genetic curse by Valmarmon known as the Dark Gene!" Vajramon said.

Articuno blinked. "Dark Gene? It can be passed down from generation to generation?!"

Vajramon nodded. "Yes... If the Pokemon gives into the tempation of darkness, they'll turn into an evil Pokemon warrior like Dark Fox..."

"_And because Lugia isn't from Silesia, he doesn't possess the Dark Gene... thus, he'll cave into Lucemon's evil seduction..._" Mewtwo whispered. "_Just like Velene did..._"

Articuno sighed. "So, Lugia will be our enemy in the future...?"

"Possibly... maybe..." Vajramon muttered. Then he gritted his teeth. "Yes..."

Articuno shook her head. "Damn it... how could this have happened...?"

"From what Velene told me, Lucemon used images of her family to stir the darkness of her heart..." Vajramon muttered. "However, I'm curious as to how Lugia will be turned evil..."

Articuno lowered her head. "Well... every time we ask Lugia about his past, he always goes silent, looking scared. I guess he had a pretty rough childhood..."

Mewtwo rubbed his chin. "_Maybe..._"

"Maybe what...?" Articuno asked.

Mewtwo glanced at Articuno. "_You remember the __**Great Lugia**__ of Whirl Island in Johto?_"

Articuno gasped. "Great Lugia..."

"Great Lugia...?" Vajramon asked.

"_Yes... Great Lugia is an old Pokemon, but is considered to be the most powerful out of many other Lugias that live in our world, hidden from humanity..._" Mewtwo muttered. "_She had a kind, compassionate heart... loved life to the fullest..._"

"You could consider her a hero in the Pokemon world, since she's saved many rare Pokemon from poachers..." Articuno said. "Her power is so grand, she can do an Aeroblast and Psychic at the **SAME** time!"

Vajramon sweatdropped. "I see..."

Mewtwo chuckled. "_Yes... currently, she has a daughter who is now the guardian of the Whirl Islands with her son, Silver. It's unknown who the father is, but I highly doubt it's the one who is living in the Orange Islands..._"

"What makes you say that?" Vajramon asked.

Mewtwo grinned. "_Because Orange Island's Lugia is her cousin..._"

"No comment..." Vajramon muttered.

"I know the Orange Islands pretty well... my sister lives on Ice Island, near Shamouti..." Articuno muttered.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "_Oh yes... by any chance would this be the same Articuno who fought another Moltres and Zapdos and almost brought the world to an end?_"

Articuno sighed. "Should have seen our reunion two weeks after that... it was a beauitful sight..."

"_Really?_" Mewtwo asked.

Articuno nodded. "Oh yes... I was strangling her to death while yelling '_**YOU IDIOT!!! YOU ALMOST KILLED US ALL!!!**_' For some reason, she decided not to lose her temper ever again..."

"_I wonder why..._" Mewtwo muttered.

Vajramon blinked. "You **STRANGLED** her? How can you possibly do that?! You don't have hands, just wings!"

"Hey! I'm a girl!" Articuno snapped, narrowing her eyes. "Girls can do the impossible!"

"I would love to continue this argument, but the Lair is damaged enough as is..." Vajramon muttered.

Mewtwo chuckled. "_Wise choice..._"

Vajramon sighed. "Right...any point to this Great Lugia conversation in the first place?"

"_Yes, there is.._." Mewtwo said. "_You see, Great Lugia found something wonderful in her life, love. And soon, she decided to start a family of her own._"

"But, two weeks after the marriage, Team Rocket was born!" Articuno said. "Even though they were ants to Great Lugia, they did something horrible to our legendary hero..."

"And what did they do?" Vajramon asked. "Show her a naked picture of MetalEtemon?"

Mewtwo shook his head. "_No... they were going to dump some toxic waste into the sea... fearing for the lives of the Pokemon that lived there, Great Lugia used every ounce of her power to blast the ship and barrels out of existence. She didn't kill the humans because she used Psychic to throw them off, and then used a mighty Aeroblast to push the ship out of the water and blow up in the sky. Then, she rapidly used Aeroblast to obliterate all the barrels of waste... all, except one... which landed on her head..._"

Vajramon nodded. "And what did that do...?"

"None of us knew..." Articuno whispered. "However, many years later, Great Lugia came to the Legendary Pokemon's Secret Meeting Ground with her baby daughter. And we were shocked, her personality had changed for the worse... she was... she was..."

"_Describe a female dog..._" Mewtwo said.

"I won't, actually..." Vajramon mused. "So, this toxic waste changed her personality?"

Articuno nodded. "Yes...the toxins poisoned her mind, altering it for the worse. She was...transformed into a... a..."

Vajramon held his hand up. "OK, I get it... did you reverse the effect?"

"_We were able to drain most of the poison out of her brain using a secret move..._" Mewtwo said.

Vajramon blinked. "What did you do?"

"_If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret move, now would it?_" Mewtwo asked.

Vajramon palmed his face. "I **HATE** that joke..."

Articuno giggled. "The poison was removed, but it had an after-effect that'll last a long while... she'll have the nasty personality, but over time... she'll regain her true self once her mind has been pieced back together."

Vajramon nodded. "Right, right... but why is she still considered a compassionate hero now hero if she's still poisoned?"

"It isn't her fault that she's turned out like this..." Articuno whispered. "She's done so much for the Pokemon, we wanted to save her before anything horrible happens..."

Mewtwo nodded. "_Yes... we've placed her into a deep sleep. Because her mind was poisoned for a long time, it'll take a while for it to be repaired._"

"How will you know that Great Lugia's mind is healed?" Vajramon asked.

"_Simple... the Alpha Pokemon will tell us..._" Mewtwo said.

"Alpha... Pokemon...?" Vajramon asked.

Mewtwo smiled. "_Yes, but that'll be saved for another time. After all, you're wondering about the point of this conversation, aren't you...?_"

Vajramon fumed. "Fine... and yes, can you **PLEASE** tell me the point of this conversation?"

"_A rumour..._" Mewtwo whispered.

"Excuse me, but... **STOP BEING DRAMATIC!!!**" Vajramon snapped.

"Don't yell or the Lair might fall down!" Articuno gasped.

Vajramon grumbled. "Just tell me..."

Mewtwo chuckled. "_The moment we removed all the toxins from her brain, something happened. She started to stutter and whisper some strange things. It was like the real Great Lugia was fighting the evil Great Lugia..._"

"Among the words, she said 'son'..." Articuno said. "And then, Pokemon started this rumour that Great Lugia's daughter was, in fact, her **SECOND** child..."

Vajramon rubbed his chin. "I see... you're thinking that the Lugia that was with us... is in fact, Great Lugia's son!"

Mewtwo nodded. "_If that is true, then I fear that because Great Lugia's mind was poisoned... something may have happened when... when..._"

"**ZHUUUUUUUUUQIAAAAAAAAAAAOMON!!!!!!!!!**" Screamed Manxmon, running past the two Pokemon and Vajramon in the full grip of panic.

Mewtwo snarled. "_Thank you for ruining a tender moment..._"

"Ah, Manxmon... I'm amazed you survived..." Zhuqiaomon muttered. "What is it?"

"**BAD NEWS! BAD NEWS!**" Manxmon yelled out.

"Let me guess... we ran out of daipers...?" Zhuqiaomon asked.

Baihumon sighed. "Don't be rid..."

"Nope, got plenty of those..." Manxmon mused.

Baihumon facefaulted. "**I DON'T BLOODY BELIEVE IT!!!**"

Azulongmon chuckled. "Ah... we need more milk for his bottle, right?" He ducked under a flying teddy bear.

Manxmon shook his head. "Nope, got plenty of those as well..." He jumped to miss a flying baby bottle.

"Where the bloody hell am I getting these from...?" Baihumon groaned.

"Don't swear!" Zhuqiaomon snapped. "Or you'll be punished with no TV!"

Baihumon snarled. "One day... I swear, one day... I'll pull out a massive spear to throw, and that time, I won't miss!"

Manxmon cringed. "I dread to think where you'd pull the spear from..."

"Oh, shut up..." Baihumon grumbled.

"Well, to make you happy, Baihumon... we'll let **YOU** ask Manxmon the question of why he was panicking earlier..." Azulongmon said, hovering back a bit.

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "Yes... let's see how good a job you'll do when you ask the questions..."

Baihumon coughed. "Very well... I'll show you how good I really am. Manxmon, what is the problem?"

Silence...

"Erm... you can talk to me..." Baihumon stuttered. "I am a Sovereign, you know..."

Silence...

"OK... Manxmon, what is the situation?" Baihumon asked.

Silence...

"**WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER?!!?**" Baihumon screamed, holding up a baby bottle. "Oh, come on..."

"You told me to shut up, so I kept quiet..." Manxmon muttered.

"I told you to sh... and you kept..." Baihumon stuttered before glaring at Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon. "You knew, didn't you?"

Azulongmon yawned. "We knew?"

Zhuqiaomon pushed Baihumon's bottle back to its owner. "We never knew a Mew."

Baihumon' left eyes twitched. "One day... one... bloody... day..."

"So, Manxmon... what is the situation?" Zhuqiaomon asked.

"Dark Fox has been sighted!" Manxmon said. "In the middle of the desert!!"

Azulongmon's eyes widened. "What?!"

Manxmon nodded. "Yes... and MarineDevimon has been sighted a few miles away from her with ShadowGrumblemon and a bunch of DarkKnightmon! And LadyDevimon has also been sighted a few miles away from MarineDevimon with ShadowRanamon and a bunch of DarkKnightmon! Blue Dragon, Red Phoenix, Baby Tiger..."

Baihumon facefaulted.

"What are your orders?!" Manxmon asked.

"First off,your locations aren't that specific..." Zhuqiaomon mused.

Manxmon grinned sheepishly. "Well, it's a guess..."

"Well, I'm guessing Baihumon will bring out a 20-foot baby bottle shaped like King Kong..." Azulongmon muttered.

"Ignoring you... ignoring you... ignoring... you..." Baihumon muttered, gritting his teeth.

Zhuqiaomon glanced at Azulongmon. "With the Dra-Warriors heading out to the fortress, we no choice but to contact the outside world!"

Azulongmon nodded. "I agree! The Tamers and Duelists must come to Angel Island to hear the situation! If I'm guessing correctly, Lucemon's army knows the location of the real Central Key!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One hour later, on Angel Island...

The Digimon Tamers and the Duelists had arrived on the Island, and stood with the other groups to hear the situation from Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon through a large viewing orb.

The orb displayed images of four different groups...

Dark Fox and Darkdramon...

MarineDevimon, ShadowGrumblemon and a bunch of DarkKnightmon...

LadyDevimon, ShadowRanamon and another bunch of DarkKnightmon...

ChaosDukemon, Atolmdramon, Yamidramon, SkullSatamon and Fugamon...

Velene clenched her fists at the sight of Dark Fox...

Takato and Guilmon narrowed their eyes at ChaosDukemon...

Soon, it became clear to everyone...

"Azulongmon, they found the key, didn't they...?" Sonic asked.

Azulongmon's image appeared in front of Sonic and nodded. _"Yes... it seems one of these four groups are heading towards the location of the real key to the Central Digital World..._"

Koji stared at the orb before glancing at Takuya. "Do you think...?"

Takuya narrowed his eyes. "I know what you're thinking, Koji, but just wait a moment and let's see what the others have to say. Let's see if they figured it out..."

Koji nodded. "OK..."

"What's going on?" Sora asked, glancing at Tai. "I thought we were searching for one key, not four..."

Tai scratched his head. "Maybe they don't actually know where the key is... maybe they're going to pick up fake ones?"

Shadow scoffed. "Please... that's so dense..."

"What?!" Tai asked, glaring at Shadow.

"Only **ONE** of those groups is heading to the location of the real key..." Shadow said. "If you think about it carefully, it's clear they're trying to separate us into smaller groups to follow them..."

Seto Kaiba smirked. "Yes... it's so obvious..."

"What confuses me is that all four of those groups are standing still... like they're waiting for something to come along..." Takato said, rubbing his chin.

Henry chuckled. "You've been hanging around with me too much, Takato. You're starting to think like me."

Takato smiled. "Hey... you're better company than Kazu..."

"Oh, thanks a lot..." Kazu muttered.

Zhuqiaomon's image appeared. "_Even though we think they're after the real key, we also think this might be a trap. So, instead of sending out massive forces... we'll create two groups._"

Azulongmon nodded. "_Yes... one group will separate into four smaller groups to fight against the four evil groups. Another group will be the backup team and..._"

"We'll all have a group hug?" Terriermon asked.

Henry sighed. "Good grou... grief..."

"_The first group should just be composed of fighting Digimon..._" Azulongmon said. "_The Digidestined, Tamers and Silesians will be the main group._"

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "_Yes... however, I think the Spirit Digidestined should go as backup, just in case something goes wrong..._"

"Thanks for having faith in us..." Kazu muttered.

"What do you guys think?" Eva asked, glancing at Growly and Vulko.

"I wanna go and beat up Dark Fox!" Vulko said. "Before she has the chance to hurt me or momma even more..."

Growly glanced at Eva. "If Vulko wants to go, we better go as well... we can't just let Vulko face Dark Fox alone... especially since she has that weird Digimon with her..."

Eva nodded. "I agree..." She picked up Vulko and smiled at him. "No way my little cousin will go down that easily..."

Vulko blushed. "T...Thank you..."

"I'm coming too..." Velene said, stepping over to the small group, bringing out her D-Ark. "There could be a good chance to find my Digimon..."

"We're gonna do a lot of protecting here..." Growly muttered. "Although, you're pregnant... why hasn't Espa-san talked you out of going into the Digital World...? Do you think it's even safe to travel between worlds while holding a child in your stomach?"

"In her stomach? How's she going to eat?" Vulko asked.

Growly waved his paws. "Forget that question and let's go..."

Eva and Velene giggled.

Espa walked over to Velene and Vulko, looking worried. "You two... please be careful... I finally got you back after all this time... but..." He smiled. "I believe in you two..."

Vulko smiled. "Thank you, poppa."

Velene smiled as well, hugging Espa. "Thank you... I won't let you down..."

"Believe me, Velene... you never let me down..." Espa whispered.

Takato stared at his golden D-Power. The Dragon Saber appeared on the screen. "Let's go, Guilmon... it's time we have another little chat with ChaosGallantmon..."

Guilmon nodded. "I'm right behind you, Takato..."

"Do you think we should follow Takato?" Ryo asked.

Rika shook her head. "Not a good idea... remember, Ryo? He and ChaosGallantmon brought the whole town down last time they fought..."

"And they were just warming up..." Terriermon added.

Henry nodded. "Yes... while Takato and Guilmon fight ChaosGallantmon again, we could find out where MarineDevimon's group is heading to..."

Kazu pumped his fist into the air. "Sounds good to me!"

Guardromon threw his fist into the air. "Rightous!"

Too bad he accidently knocked Terriermon off Henry. "**OW!!! YOU IDIOT!!!**"

Henry chuckled. "My hero..."

Davis glanced at his group of Digidestined. "We'll follow LadyDevimon's group. After all, we have the Digimon with the most experience against her!"

Kari smiled. "I know... you certainly have the passion for it, don't you, Gatomon?"

Gatomon smiled as she flexed her claws. "All I can say is, I know which part of LadyDevimon II'll use as a scratching post... and it won't be her legs..."

"Gee... you're so gentle..." Armadilliomon muttered.

Tai glanced at his group of Digidestined. "Hey, you guys... I've got an idea."

"Should we hide or brace ourselves...?" Matt asked dryly.

"Very funny..." Tai muttered. He shook his head. "All right, we'll provide the backup to beat the backup. You see, if Lucemon sends a team of backup DarkKnightmon to help out one of the four groups, we'll be there to trash 'em!"

Matt sweatdropped. "Hell has frozen over, Tai had a good idea for once..."

Tai fumed. "Hey! I have good ideas!"

"You do?" Sora asked, giggling.

Tai sighed. "Yeah, I do... OK! Matt, give me one example of a bad idea..."

"Your new idea of creating a net cannon to use on a fleeing Izzy..." Matt noted.

Tai blinked. "What's so bad about that? You liked the idea, remember?"

"Yes... that was before I found out how much it would cost to get the materials for this cannon..." Matt muttered. "And then, after that, we found out that neither of us could possibly build one..."

Izzy sighed with delight. "It was a miracle..."

"OK! Give me an example of another bad idea I've had!" Tai snapped.

"Wish I could Tai, but we have to go on a mission..." Matt grumbled.

Azulongmon chuckled. "_All right... The Digidestined from my region, the Digimon Tamers and the Silesians will be the main group. The rest of you can either wait with us in the Lair or stay here. We can open portals for you to come through if you are needed. What do you say?_"

Koji stepped up. "I would like to make a secret group of my own..."

Azulongmon blinked. "_A secret group...?_"

Koji nodded. "Yes... I just want to be sure."

"Sure about what...?" Matt asked.

"What if these four groups aren't going to the key at all?" Koji asked. "What if they're nothing more than distractions...?"

Zhuqiaomon snarled. "_I see... they're brave enough to play the same trick again...? That's how they were able to kidnap Lugia from our Lair just a few days ago!_"

"It was two days ago..." Bokomon muttered.

Zhuqiaomon snarled. "_Who said you could be the date keeper?_"

"He said two weeks ago!" Neemon said.

Bokomon pulled Neemon's pants. "Three, two, one..."

(**SNAP!!!**)

Azulongmon frowned. "_Yes, now that I think about it... there's no doubt that they'll send a secret group to the location of the real key... if it weren't for Koji, we might have suffered humiliating defeat... well done, Koji!_"

"Oh, sure... he gets praise from the Sovereign..." JP muttered.

Koichi smiled. "Anyway, this'll shed some new light on the situation."

"To be truthful, I'm glad they've located the key for us..." Kaiba said, narrowing his eyes. "I was getting rather bored with this key search..."

"Heads up... Mr Sunshine is speaking..." Joey muttered.

Tea nudged Joey in the side. "Quiet, Joey..."

"It's rather ironic that of all places the key could be located, it's in your world, Zhuqiaomon. Especially since we all agreed that key had to be hidden in one of the other three Sovereigns's worlds..." Kaiba continued.

Zhuqiaomon bowed his head. "_I'll admit it, I was caught off guard..._"

"Are you sure you're Zhuqiaomon?" Terriermon asked.

Henry placed his hand on Terriermon's mouth. "Glad your back..."

Azulongmon chuckled. "_All right then... Koji, select your members and we'll open a portal to transport your team to an ideal location for the key._"

Koji nodded. "Right..."

"One question... do you know any ideal places where the key might be hidden?" Izzy asked.

"If they did, they wouldn't sent us on a wild Goosemon chase, would they?" Terriermon said.

Henry groaned. "Doesn't anyone have a '_Do Not Open Until Christmas_' sticker?"

The orb shimmered and displayed a small map. Zhuqiaomon glanced at Izzy. "_This map shows us a subtle clue..._"

"So subtle, even an idiot would miss it..." FrauLabramon said.

BlackGabumon frowned. "What are you talking about? I can't see any subtle clue."

"See?" FrauLabramon smirked.

Growly clapped slowly. "Congrats, partner... you just fell for a subtle humiliation..."

"I didn't see any subtle clue!" BlackGabumon snapped.

Blaise rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't see a subtle clue if it turned itself into a Snorlax, painted itself purple and sang '_Subtle Clues are Here Again_'..."

"And your point is?" BlackGabumon asked.

Flara sweatdropped. "This is a usual saying, but... moving on..."

"I must say, your imaging powers with Gennai's technology is really..." Izzy started.

"**IZZY!!!**" Mimi snapped.

Brock stepped forward and pointed at a green area on the map. "All four groups are separated, but judging from their positions, they're all near this forest..."

Azulongmon shook his head. "_Not a forest, a jungle... it contains a long-forgotten cave that used to be the lair of a Digimon named Orochimon... the same one that was beheaded by Jeri's Leomon..._"

"Then that means..." Ash started.

Takato clenched his fist. "We have to get ready, everyone! I have a feeling this will be another long fight..."

"Hopefully, it won't last for 7 or 8 chapters like the last time..." Sonic muttered.

Shadow smirked. "Way to break the fourth wall, Sonic..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ChaosDukemon, ChaosDukemon, ChaosDukemon..." ChaosDukemon muttered. "I've been ChaosGallantmon for the last 28 chapters, and now I've been given a name change for no reason whatsoever..."

Yamidramon sighed and glanced at Atolmdramon. "He's moaning again, isn't he...?"

"What?" Atolmdramon asked. "I can't hear you, I'm wearing earplugs."

"All right!" SkullSatamon said, doing a little shadow boxing. He had to, since the only Digimon he could beat was himself. "I'm ready for action! I'm ready to kick butt!!!"

Fugamon groaned. "But, I'm bored... why don't we join one of the other groups...?"

"**NO!!!**" ChaosDukemon snapped. "This operation is very important! And I'm not letting you two idiots ruin it!"

"Fine... we'll stay here and hang around..." Fugamon muttered.

"**NO!!!**" ChaosDukemon snapped... again. "I have an important task for you! I want you to watch the other groups fight the heroes and report to me on it!"

SkullSatamon smiled. "Cool!"

"It's done, dud!" Fugamon said.

"It's bub, and you're the dud..." Yamidramon groaned.

"You can count on us, sir!" SkullSatamon said, saluting before he and Fugamon ran off into the distance.

ChaosDukemon sighed as he sat down. "Excellent... peace and quiet..."

"**CHAOSGALLANTMON!!!**"

"For 2 seconds..." ChaosDukemon muttered.

Standing a few meters away were Takato and Guilmon. Both of them glared at ChaosDukemon as he slowly got up and stood before Yamidramon and Atolmdramon. Guilmon snarled, while Takato glared angrily. "How dare you survive... after what you've done..."

"Hello to you too..." ChaosDukemon said. He glanced at Atolmdramon. "Meet my brother and his Tamer..."

"What?" Atolmdramon asked, still wearing earplugs.

Yamidramon tapped ChaosDukemon's shoulder. "Tell me, what have you done to make them so angry...?"

ChaosDukemon casually shrugged. "Oh, not much... just injured the original Digidestined, kidnapped the original Digidestined's Digimon for my experiments, brainwashed Saya's mind to make her a loyal Dark Magician Girl... the usual..."

Yamidramon sweatdropped. "Oh, so they're getting uptight over nothing, right...?"

Takato held out his golden D-Power. "Are you ready?!"

Guilmon nodded, still snarling. "Yeah, Takatomon! Let's take down my brother!"

"Very well..." ChaosDukemon said, taking a step forward. "It's time for your ultimate rematch against... **CHAOSDUKEMON!**"

Silence...

Takato and Guilmon were no longer angry... just confused.

"Chaos...Dukemon...?" Takato said hesitantly. "I thought your name was ChaosGallantmon..."

"I know, I know... but someone pointed out that Gallant is a term only for heroes and decided to change my bloody name after 28 chapters..." ChaosDukemon grumbled. "After being outvoted, I am now known as the deadly ChaosDukemon!"

Takato started laughing. Guilmon snickered. "R...Really...?"

"Yes, really..." ChaosDukemon grumbled.

"Imagine the future battles you'll have against him..." Yamidramon said. "ChaosDukemon _Destruction Mode_! ChaosDukemon _Hazard Mode_!!!"

ChaosDukemon glared at Yamidramon. "Currently, I'm ChaosDukemon _**INSULTED**__ Mode_!!!"

Takato and Guilmon burst out laughing uncontrollably, rolling on the sand.

"They're laughing... maybe we should attack them now..." Yamidramon muttered.

"No... leave 'em..." ChaosDukemon grumbled, walking over to a stump and sitting down heavily on it. "Currently, I don't feel like fighting right now because I'm ChaosDukemon _Very-Fed-Up Mode_!"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**" Laughed Takato and Guilmon.

Yamidramon glanced at Atolmdramon. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Pardon?" Atolmdramon asked, still wearing ear plugs.

Sweatdropping, Yamidramon saluted. "Yamidramon... _Annoyed Mode_..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Dark Fox stood on top of a boulder with Darkdramon hovering by her side, breathing in deeply. "Smell that, Darkdramon?"

"Smell what...?" Darkdramon asked.

Dark Fox grinned as she bared her teeth. "The smell of death..." She slowly turned around and chuckled. "The death of my light and her child..."

"_BlackAgumon Warp-Digivolve to... __**BLACKWARGREYMON!!!**_"

"_FrauLabramon Warp-Digivolve to... __**CANEWOMON!!!**_"

"_BlackGabumon Warp-Digivolve to... __**KAGEMETALGARURUMON!!!**_"

Smirking, Darkdramon slowly turned around to see Velene, Vulko, Eva and Growly standing with BlackWarGreymon, Canewomon and the darker version of MetalGarurumon, KageMetalGarurumon. "So, that's them...? Perfect..."

BlackWarGreymon narrowed his eyes. "Looks like Dark Fox has got herself a new friend..."

Canewomon slowly nodded. "Yes... I wouldn't be surprised if she has made that Digimon her own partner..."

KageMetalGarurumon scoffed. "Please... it doesn't matter how many sidekicks she has, she's going down!"

000_**DIGIMON INFORMATION**_000

**NAME: **_KageMetalGarurumon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE: **_Virus_

_Android Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Cocytus Breath, Burst Wolf Claw, Garuru Tomahawk_

_A viral version of MetalGarurumon that possessing weaponry of metal and ice. Even though he looks heavy with his armour and weapons, he is actually light and pretty fast._

00000000000000000000000000

"Dark Fox!" Velene hissed, narrowing her eyes. "Today, we'll bring down you and end your lust for my family's blood and death once and for all!"

Dark Fox giggled and waved a finger. "Tut tut, Velene... what you've just done is impolite... usually, make introductions to each other if we have new friends..." She smirked as she brought out her Digivice, D-Evil. "Meet Darkdramon, my partner."

"What?! She has a Digimon partner of her own?!" Growly asked, glancing at Vulko. "I thought she had the strength of an Ultimate!"

Vulko nodded. "She does... so why does she need a partner, too?!"

Eva snarled. "She lusts for many things...blood, our deaths...and the power and strength needed to fulfill her first two desires."

KageMetalGarurumon stared at Darkdramon. "Would you be surprised if Darkdramon was a Mega?"

Canewomon shook her head. "No, I wouldn't..." She narrowed her eyes. "However, that Digivice she's holding... I think I've seen it before, but I can't remember where and when..."

BlackWarGreymon raised his claws up. "Neverless, Darkdramon will fall! My Dramon-Destroyer Claws will tear him apart!"

KageMetalGarurumon chuckled. "Oh yeah... we're gonna show those two losers a thing or two!"

Canewomon held her staff in front of KageMetalGarurumon. "Not you... you have a much more important task..."

"What's more important than this?!" KageMetalGarurumon asked.

"Protecting Velene and our partners, that's what!" Canewomon snapped. "If all of us fight, who'll prevent Dark Fox from making a cowardly attack?"

KageMetalGarurumon snarled as he stepped back. "Fine... you've made your point... BlackWarGreymon, you better give that Darkdramon twice the pain for me!"

BlackWarGreymon nodded. "Of course... leave it to me!"

Dark Fox laughed as she clutched her paws together. "Come on... two Mega-level Digimon against one? Play fair..."

"Too bad you can't help your partner!" Canewomon snapped. "You've got the strength of an Ultimate!"

Dark Fox smirked. "My form... is that of a Vulpix, right? Considered to be a Basic Pokemon..."

"Basic?" Growly asked.

It's a term coined by Pokemon Trainers..." Vulko said. "It's what you call a Pokemon that hasn't evolved yet... like Charmander is a Basic Pokemon before it evolves into Stage 1, Charmeleon, then Stage 2, Charizard."

Sweatdropping, Growly nodded. "OK... So, if a Vulpix is a Basic Pokemon, does that mean a Ninetales is a Stage 1 Pokemon?"

Eva narrowed her eyes. "Yes... so, if Dark Fox's Vulpix form has the strength of an Ultimate... what does that mean for her Ninetales form...?"

Velene smirked. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it... she can't evolve! She's a part of me, so she's carrying the same genetic disease that prevents us from evolving into Ninetales or Arcanine..."

KageMetalGarurumon nodded. "Or, in Eva's case... Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, E..."

Growly held KageMetalGarurumon's mouth shut. "Don't try and be serious, please...?"

Dark Fox chuckled. "Oh really...? Well, then... How do you explain this?!" Her paws were engulfed in flames as her eyes and smile grew crazier. "_Oh yes... the power... let... me... __**HAVE... IT!!!**_" Her entire body was engulfed in flames, the fire slowly turning from a bright red to a darker tone. "**UNLEASH!!!**"

"**WHAT?!**" Growly cried.

Velene sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I should have known..."

"Wha...? What do you mean, momma?" Vulko asked, hiding behind Velene.

Velene narrowed her eyes. "She'll do anything to gain the power to kill us all...including finding a way to bypass the limit that keeps us from evolving!"

"But how?!" KageMetalGarurumon asked. "From what we've learned, BlackGuilmon is a genius, but I doubt even he could come up with something like this!"

Velene clenched her fists. "He can't, but Madoudramon **CAN!**"

"Enough talk..." Dark Fox hissed over the crackling flames as they slowly molded her shape into something more menacing, her six tails slowly turning into nine. "It's time to end your existence... starting with you, my Light..." She took a step forward, laughing as the flames scattered to reveal her new form. "Please welcome... **DARK KYUUBI!!!**"

Dark Kyuubi was a tall, curvy, darkly beautiful humanoid female Ninetales. Her body was covered in dark gold fur, her purple cloak burned away and transformed into several slim and rather revealing blood red cloth strips wrapped around her chest, arms, and nether region. Flame-shaped tufts of fur grew from her shoulders, elbows, hips, and ankles. Nine long, thick fox tails fanned out behind her, the tip of each burning with a flame of darkness. Her long hair rose up and writhed around her head like a flickering flame, framing her glowing red eyes and manic fanged grin.

Vulko gasped and began to shake at the sight of Dark Kyuubi's new form. "I... I promised not to be scared of her, but..."

Velene started to stroke Vulko's head. "I understand... I feel scared too..." She glared at Dark Kyuubi. "However, this fear won't stop me from protecting my family!"

Dark Kyuubi smirked as she climbed off the boulder, walking in the sand on her bare paws, her footprints hissing and steaming due to the heat generated by her body. "So, what do you think, my Light?"

"I have a word in mind, but I won't say it because Vulko is here..." Eva sneered.

KageMetalGarurumon groaned. "Great... she looks like a hot chick, and yet she's a killer..."

"Would... Velene-sama... turn into that if she evolved...?" Growly gulped.

KageMetalGarurumon thought for a moment. "I think Espa would need a blood transfusion..."

Canewomon palmed her face. "Why now...? Why now...?"

Darkdramon smirked. "You're beautiful, my dear... and you look so... destructive..."

Dark Kyuubi grinned, showing her fangs. "Thank you, my dear friend... now..." She stretched out her arms and summoned a pair of flaming chakrams with edges shaped like her tails, spinning them around her before grabbing them in her paws. "I can still remember you stopping my Shadow Ball from killing Vulko and Kaiba's little brother... it's time for a little payback..."

Canewomon summoned her staff, glancing at BlackWarGreymon. "You'll deal with Darkdramon, I'll take care of her!"

BlackWarGreymon nodded. "OK! You be careful!"

"Go get that witch, Canewomon!" Eva called out.

"Go, BlackWarGreymon!" Vulko cheered.

Growly stood beside KageMetalGarurumon. "Don't let me down..."

"This time... I won't!" KageMetalGarurumon said, taking a defensive stance in front of the Silesian Pokemon.

Velene stared at her Digivice, clutching it. "If only... If only... you were here... my mysterious partner... if only..."

Silence...

And then...

"**BATTLE!!!**" Roared BlackWarGreymon, Canewomon, Darkdramon and Dark Kyuubi as they rushed towards each other...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The original Digidestined were preparing themselves as backup...

Although, they had one tiny problem...

Can you spot the problem?

"_Agumon Warp Digivolve to... __**WARGREYMON!!!**_"

"_Gabumon Warp Digivolve to... __**METALGARURUMON!!!**_"

"_Tentomon Digivolve to... __**KABUTERIMON!!!**__ Kabuterimon Digivolve to... __**MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!**_"

"_Biyomon Digivolve to... __**BIRDRAMON!!!**__ Birdramon Digivolve to... __**GARUDAMON!!!**_"

"_Palmon Digivolve to... __**TOGEMON!!!**__ Togemon Digivolve to... __**LILLYMON!!!**_"

"_CuteGomamon Digivolve to... __**HANDSOMEIKKAKUMON!!!**__ BeautifulIkkakumon Digivolve to... __**SUPREMEZUDOMON!!!**_"

That's right... Gomamon's ego has grown so much, Etemon would be proud of him...

Joe rubbed his forehead. "Only he would name his Champion forms differently..."

So, in order to fix this... ready, ladies?

"Ready!" Said Garudamon and Lillymon, standing over Gomamon with large mallets.

Gomamon shivered. "Have mercy..."

"When did he de-Digivolve?" Tai asked.

Plothole

Tai facefaulted.

All right... hit it!

"You got it!" Garudamon said, raising the mallet into the air.

"**HE DOESN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!!**" Gomamon cried.

Come on, just Digivolve... I've broken enough fourth walls already...

"Fine..." Gomamon grumbled. "I'll get you back someday!"

Sorry, what was that?

Gomamon smiled. "Let's party!"

Tai sweatdropped. "**JUST DIGIVOLVE SO EVERYTHING CAN GO BACK ON TRACK!!!**"

"_Gomamon Digivolve to... __**IKKAKUMON!!!**__ Ikkakumon Digivolve to... __**ZUDOMON!!!**_"

"It's a miracle..." MegaKabuterimon muttered.

Zudomon groaned miserably. "There... happy?!"

Yes, now let's continue...

Zudomon snarled. "Right... and I swear, one of these..."

(**WHAM!!!**)

"**OW!!!**" Zudomon yelled, glaring at Garudamon. "I didn't call myself SupremeZudomon or anything!"

"I know, but I didn't want these mallets to go to waste..." Garudamon said, grinning.

Zudomon grumbled under his breath. "That's rich from a female bird who looks male..."

Garudamon tapped Zudomon's head with the mallet. "I'm sorry, what was that...?"

Zudomon hugged Garudamon. "**YOU'RE A BEAUTIFUL WARRIOR, MADAM GARUDAMON!!! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!!!**"

"_Good..._" Choked Garudamon.

The Digidestined sweatdropped at this. Matt shook his head. "Come on... let's get a move on before Garudamon dies due to lack of air..."

"Not yet..." Izzy said, bringing out his laptop (_Tai & Matt_: **NO!!!**) and sitting down on the sandy ground. "We need to wait until the right moment arrives. When one of the other groups is in trouble..."

Sora rubbed her hair and leaned against Tai (_Tai_: **YES!!!**) while staring at the world in the sky. "This nightmare will soon come to an end. I still remember when Lucemon captured us for his evil challenge..."

Tai smiled. "Well, I hate to say it, but it was kinda worth it... after all, we now have the ultimate weapon to beat Lucemon once and for all when the time comes..."

Joe nodded. "And hopefully, Takato and Guilmon will kill ChaosGallantmon today..."

Izzy blinked as he received several messages. "I... don't think that'll happen today..."

"Why not?" Tai asked.

"Because Takato and Guilmon are laughing like crazy due to ChaosGallantmon being forced to change his name... to ChaosDukemon..." Izzy said. "And it looks like ChaosDukemon won't attack, instead he's won't attack them, he's too fed-up and embarrassed..."

Sora sweatdropped. "Nice to know they're having an action-packed battle over there..."

Tai sighed. "OK... remind me, the Sovereigns are using viewing globes to keep an eye on how the battles are going and will have Gennai contact you or the other back-ups to let them know what's going on, right?"

Matt slowly clapped. "Good work, Tai. You figured it all out..."

Laughing, Izzy nodded. "That's right, Tai..." He frowned at the next message. "And it looks like the Silesians are going to have a tough battle. Dark Fox has gained the ability to evolve into a more powerful form called Dark Kyuubi, and she's somehow gotten her own Digimon partner called Darkdramon."

"Darkdramon... a Mega-level Digimon..." MegaKabuterimon said. "That Cyborg Digimon has a special texture treatment that's applied around his body which judges the colors of his environment in real time and makes it possible to display any camouflage pattern."

Mimi blinked. "What...?"

"What he means is... Darkdramon can do a sneak attack..." Izzy muttered.

"**SPEAK IN ENGLISH!!!**" Garudamon, Lillymon and Zudomon snapped at MegaKabuterimon.

MegaKabuterimon gulped. "S... Sorry..."

"He's been hanging around with Izzy too long..." MetalGarurumon noted.

WarGreymon nodded. "I know... that's the whole point of being the Digimon of Knowledge..."

Izzy clicked on a couple more messages and smiled. "Davis' group are nearing LadyDevimon, while Henry's is about to fight MarineDevimon. We'll wait for the right moment..."

Mimi smiled. "That's wonderful. I hope nothing goes wrong..."

Standing on a cliff over them, DarkPegasusmon chuckled to himself as he eyed the Digidestined and their Digimon. "Oh yes... you're sitting ducks... wait until Madoudramon-sama is done with you and all will be put right..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LadyDevimon stared at the data disk and the blood-red amulet as she, ShadowRanamon and some DarkKnightmon stood in the middle of a desert area. "I wonder which Dark Master rests in this disk..."

"Whichever one lies in there must be powerful..." ShadowRanamon said, rubbing her chin. "Like MetalSeadramon or Machinedramon... it can't be Piedmon, he's still sealed up in MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny..."

Sighing, LadyDevimon knelt down and placed the disk on the sandy ground. "Nevertheless, let's bring out a new addition to our army..." She held the amulet over the disk and crushed it. "There..."

Blood red sparkles fell upon the disk. The disk shimmered and began breaking up, the data of the lost Digimon rising and whirling into the air.

ShadowRanamon was in awe. "Beautiful..."

LadyDevimon cackled. "Now, nothing can stop us... nothing..."

"_ExVeemon Chaotic Digivolve to... __**METALEXVEEMON!!!**_"

"_Stingmon Chaotic Digivolve to... __**JEWELBEEMON!!!**_"

"_Aquilamon Chaotic Digivolve to... __**EMERLEAGLEMON!!!**_"

"_Ankylomon Chaotic Digivolve to... __**HISHARYUUMON!!!**_"

"_Angemon Digivolve to... __**MAGNAANGEMON!!!**_"

"_Gatomon Digivolve to... __**ANGEWOMON!!!**_"

LadyDevimon blanched and whirled around to see Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari standing in front of their Ultimate-level Digimon, narrowing their eyes at her. "How did they...?!"

Davis stepped forward, pointing at her and ShadowRanamon. "All right, ladies! You're going down!"

"Why you..." ShadowRanamon sneered before glancing back at the data slowly forming behind her. She smirked. "Doesn't matter... I wonder if it's true that Chaotic Digivolved Digimon have the power of a Mega... we'll put it to the test..."

Ken blinked. "To the test...? What is that...? What do you mean?"

LadyDevimon cackled. ""Right here, we have the data of one of the three Dark Masters slain by the original Digidestined..."

"Wha... What did she say?!" Kari gasped.

Angewomon gritted her teeth. "How did you get this?! Who is it?! Who did you choose?!"

"That's the beauty of it..." ShadowRanamon whispered. "We don't know... yet."

"Yet?" Yolei asked.

"Do you guys remember Barbamon, Deathmon and Ebemon...?" LadyDevimon asked. "Those three traitors were found and destroyed by Lord Lucemon... however, they left behind this data disk containing the data of a Dark Master which they were planning on using to overthrow Lucemon."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "That's right... and whomever is being reborn will tear you four to pieces!"

The data slowly came together and... the mysterious Dark Master was reborn.

The Dark Master was not only a shock to TK, Kari, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon, but also to LadyDevimon and ShadowRanamon...

"_TK..._" Whispered MagnaAngemon.

TK's eyes were full of fear. "It... It can't be..."

"**THAT'S** our new recruit?!" ShadowRanamon asked.

LadyDevimon palmed her face. "Considering his personality, he'll fit in quiet nicely..."

The Digimon was male and was deceptively short, made of wood with metal joints. He wore a pair of blue overall shorts with yellow canisters attached to the front straps. His chest was blank save for the pair of gears slowly turning on the front. His arms and legs were all simple jointed sticks, ending in big wooden cylinders with long blocks sticking out from the front for feet and a pair of hands clothed in white gloves. On his back was a big wooden marionette handle with red strands attached to his wrists and toes. His head was large and ball-shaped with a long drill-tipped nose, red eyes recessed into his skull, and a large red cap with a long crooked top ending in a yellow ball. His mouth was, like the rest of him, also wooden, with jagged sharp teeth.

"Angewomon..." Kari started.

"Kari, get TK and hide behind me..." Angewomon said gently but firmly.

Kari nodded and grabbed TK's arm. "Come on, TK!"

"Wait!" Davis said, placing his hand over Kari's. "Tell us! Who is that Digimon?!"

TK whispered in shock. "_The Dark Master of the Forest... __**Puppetmon**_"

000_**DIGIMON INFORMATION**_000

**NAME:** _Puppetmon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Puppet Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Puppet Hammer, Wire Choking_

_A former member of the Dark Masters, Puppetmon has the mind of a six-year old child and violent, murderous psychopath. With his strings, he can control his opponent's motions and can make them attack his/her friends._

00000000000000000000000000

Puppetmon looked around with a confused expression on his face. "Wha... where am I...?"

"Might as well get over it..." LadyDevimon muttered before taking a step forward. "Puppetmon..."

"Yes...?" Puppetmon asked. "Who are you...? Where am I? Last thing I remember was getting blasted by MetalGarurumon..."

LadyDevimon pointed towards the Digidestined. "Look who's here..."

Puppetmon turned and saw the Digidestined. He narrowed his eyes. "Are they...?"

"Digidestined?" ShadowRanamon finished. "Yes, they are... and among them is... TK."

Puppetmon's eyes were full of rage. "T...K...?!?!" He saw TK and snarled. "So, you're all grown up..." He brought out his weapon and chuckled darkly. "It's play time..."

"**TK! WATCH OUT!**" MagnaAngemon said, flying forward and smashing his fist into Puppetmon's face.

"**OW!!! THAT HURTS!!!**" Puppetmon cried.

Yolei blinked. "How did...?"

Cody sighed. "Remember, Yolei... MagnaAngemon is one of the few Ultimate-level Digimon that can harm a Mega. Although the Digimon that Digivolved through Chaotic Digivolution have the strength of a Mega, it's best we bide our time until Puppetmon's lost some of his strength."

"Good idea, Cody... except, there's one small problem..." Ken said.

Cody frowned. "And what's that...?"

Ken pointed at LadyDevimon, ShadowRanamon and the DarkKnightmon. "We still have them to deal with..."

Cody sweatdropped. "Point..."

LadyDevimon chuckled. "Even though I'm not the same LadyDevimon you fought before, I'm sure our rivalry will be at its maximum... it'll be very interesting..."

Angewomon sneered. "In that case, allow me to start things off..."

LadyDevimon grinned. "Well then, let the fi..."

"**HOLD IT!!!**" Puppetmon cried.

LadyDevimon nearly facefaulted. "What?!"

"This is my fight and I don't want you in my way!!!" Puppetmon yelled.

LadyDevimon snarled. "You... Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"

ShadowRanamon shook her head. "No... he was just reborn, remember?"

LadyDevimon facefaulted. "**GAH!!! FINE!!!!** But, once you find out, you'll regret it!"

Davis smirked before glancing at MetalExVeemon. "Get ready in case MagnaAngemon needs backup..."

MetalExVeemon nodded. "OK!"

Davis glared at TK. "OK, TK! Listen to me carefully... If Puppetmon was beaten before, he can be beaten again!"

TK stuttered. "B...But..." He shook his head and nodded. "OK... MagnaAngemon, **ATTACK!!!**"

"Right away, TK!!!" MagnaAngemon said, as he punched Puppetmon again.

Puppetmon yelled as he fell on his butt. "No fair!!!"

"How long would this fight last...?" ShadowRanamon asked.

LadyDevimon faked a yawn. "I'll give it about 7 or 9 minutes..."

ShadowRanamon stretched. "Wanna relax?"

"Sure..." LadyDevimon muttered. "I wonder how the others are fairing..."

000000000000000000000000000

ShadowGrumblemon poked the ground with a confused look. "This the spot?"

Staring at the scroll, MarineDevimon nodded. "Yes... we've arrived."

ShadowGrumblemon sighed and rubbed his head. "Good... it was getting difficult to find the right location of this... secret weapon that Madoudramon was talking about... I wonder what it is..."

MarineDevimon read a bit more of the scroll. "OK... I'll read the instructions on how to unlock the secret weapon..."

"All right... what do we have to do first?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

"First off, put on a dress and do the funky chicken!" MarineDevimon said.

ShadowGrumblemon's left eye twitched. "What does it really say?"

"Well... the scroll says that in order to summon him..." MarineDevimon started.

"Him? What him?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

MarineDevimon blinked. "We're not singing hymns..."

ShadowGrumblemon facefaulted.

"As I was saying...we're supposed to have a beautiful maiden dance before being sacrificed..." MarineDevimon said, reading the scroll. "But, seeing as we don't have any..."

"Oh no! **NO! NO! NO!**" ShadowGrumblemon snapped. "I would rather fall through the trapdoor and land near 1000 Groudons that SkullSatamon got from Plothole than dress up as a girl!!! **YOU DO IT!!!**"

MarineDevimon shrugged. "Oh well... we can always go for the second option..."

"**SECOND** option?!" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

MarineDevimon nodded. "Yes... draw the Japanese Kanji symbol of Fire and sacrifice 100 Digimon..."

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped and glanced back at the DarkKnightmon they had brought along with them. "So that's why we've brought 100 DarkKnightmon with us..."

MarineDevimon nodded. "Correct."

"Hold on... why didn't you suggest this 100 Digimon sacrifice before?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

MarineDevimon smirked and walked away with a log. "No reason..."

"**YOU DID THAT TO TORTURE ME, DIDN'T YOU?!?!**" ShadowGrumblemon screamed.

MarineDevimon was laughing. "Yeah... haven't had a good laugh in a long time..."

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "The last one was just last night!"

"Like I said... a long time..." MarineDevimon said as he shoved the log into the sand and dragged it along.

ShadowGrumblemon blinked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing the kanji for Fire..." MarineDevimon explained.

ShadowGrumblemon shrugged. "I knew that... will this take long?"

MarineDevimon shook his head. "Nope... just take a couple of..."

2 hours later...

"...hours..." MarineDevimon finished as he walked over to ShadowGrumblemon, tossing the log away.

ShadowGrumblemon examined the scroll. "OK... Next step, you need to say these magic words..."_Iamag, oon!_" Got that?"

MarineDevimon nodded, rubbing his hands together. "All right! Just leave it to me!"

"Go for it!" ShadowGrumblemon said, grinning.

MarineDevimon raised his arms into air, chanting. "_Iamag oon, iam, agoon, i am a goon, i am a goo.._" He paused, blinked, and yelled. "**I'M A GOON?!**"

ShadowGrumblemon burst out laughing, rolling on the sandy ground. "**GOTCHA!!!**"

MarineDevimon snarled. "Why you..."

ShadowGrumblemon handed MarineDevimon the scroll. "The real magic words are at the bottom."

Grabbing the scroll, MarineDevimon read the words carefully... "_Oh-wa, ta-na, si-am._" He handed ShadowGrumblemon the scroll back. "OK! Let's bring forth the secret weapon!!!"

"Yes!" ShadowGrumblemon agreed.

MarineDevimon raised his arms into air, chanting. "_Oh-waaaaaa! Ta-naaaaaaaaaaa! Si-aaaaaam! Oh-waaaaaa! Ta-naaaaaaaaaaa! Si-aaaaaam! Oh-waaaaaa! Ta-naaaaaaaaaaa! Si-aaaaaam!_"

"Keep repeating it!" ShadowGrumblemon said excitedly.

"_Oh-waaaaaa! Ta-naaaaaaaaaaa! Si-aaaaaam! Oh-waaaaaa! Ta-naaaaaaaaaaa! Si-aaaaaam! Oh-waaaaaa! Ta-naaaaaaaaaaa! Si-aaaaaam!_" MarineDevimon continued. "_Oh-waaaaaa! Ta-naaaaaaaaaaa! Si-aaaaaam! Oh-waaaaaa! Ta-naaaaaaaaaaa! Si-aaaaaam! Oh-waaaaaa! Ta-naaaaaaaaaaa! Si-aaaaaam!_"

"Go on!" ShadowGrumblemon called out. "A little faster! Go on! A little faster!"

MarineDevimon nodded. "_Oh-wa. Ta-na. Siam. Ohwa. Tana. Siam. Ohwa-tana-siam. Ohwatanasiam._" He paused, his left eye twitching. "**Oh... what... an... ass... I... am?!!?**"

"Glad you're admitting to it!" ShadowGrumblemon said, before bursting into laughter.

MarineDevimon whirled around and snarled. "**YOU PLANNED THAT, DIDN'T YOU?!?!**"

ShadowGrumblemon snickered. "I wrote it with a Plothole pen while you wrote the kanji... the true words are... _Flames of Hell, Unleash the Sea of Pain_!"

MarineDevimon waved a hand. "Fine... that'll be easy."

"No, it won't..." ShadowGrumblemon said.

"Why not?" MarineDevimon asked.

ShadowGrumblemon pointed to a part of the scroll. "That's why..."

MarineDevimon's jaw dropped. "Bloody hell... you have to be kidding me!"

ShadowGrumblemon shook his head. "Nope... now, go ahead and chant the words!"

MarineDevimon snarled and raised his arms into the air. "This isn't another trick, is it?"

"Just do it!" ShadowGrumblemon cried.

"Fine..." MarineDevimon muttered, trying hard to remember the words. "_Llamas... di... Enfer... Liberi... O... Umi... di... Schmerz! Llamas... di... Enfer... Liberi... O... Umi... di... Schmerz! __**LLAMAS DI ENFER, LIBERI O UMI DI SCHMERZ!!!!!**_"

"Bravo! Bravo!" ShadowGrumblemon said, clapping. "Is there more?"

(_**B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**_)

"_**BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!!!**_" Rika, Henry and Ryo cried out as they pressed their D-Powers into their chests, creating an orb of data around them and merged with their Digimon partners.

"_Renamon Bio-Merge to... __**SAKUYAMON!!!**_"

"_Terriermon Bio-Merge to... __**MEGAGARGOMON!!!**_"

"_Monodramon Bio-Merge to... __**JUSTIMON!!!**_"

MarineDevimon rolled his eyes as he slowly turned around to see MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon and Justimon standing with Kazu, Guardromon, Jeri, Leomon, Kenta and MarineAngemon. "Yes... about four Megas, an Ultimate and a Champion to deal with..."

"Great... we've been messing around so long, we've been cau..." ShadowGrumblemon paused. "Four Megas, an Ultimate and a Champion... I can see four Megas, but only two Champions..."

Kazu smirked as he whipped out a blue card. "Does this give you a clue...?"

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "Ah, nuts..."

"_**DIGI-MODIFY!!!**_" Kazu called out, swiping the blue card through the side of his D-Power. "_**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!**_"

(_**M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**_)

"_Guardromon Matrix Digivolve to... __**ANDROMON!!!**_"

"There... you see?" MarineDevimon asked, looking smug. "Four Megas, an Ultimate and a Champion..."

ShadowGrumblemon palmed his face. "Good for you..."

Jeri shook her head. "Nope... he's wrong. Four Megas and **TWO** Ultimates."

Both MarineDevimon and ShadowGrumblemon blinked in confusion. ShadowGrumblemon pointed at MarineDevimon. "But, he said..."

"I know..." Jeri said before she held up a card. **A BLUE CARD**. "Something that I've just learned..."

"**SHE'S GONNA USE MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION?!!?**" MarineDevimon cried.

ShadowGrumblemon gulped. "Ah... nuts..."

"_**DIGI-MODIFY!!!**_" Jeri called out, swiping the blue card through the side of her D-Power. "_**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!**_"

(_**M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**_)

"_Leomon Matrix Digivolve to..._" Leomon's appearance changed into that of a powerful warrior covered in metal armour with spinning turbines whirling around his arms and legs. A wild mane of red hair grew back from his head and across his chin as a beard, framing his leonine face and long sabertoothed fangs. "_**GRAPPLEOMON!!!**_"

"**GrappLeomon**?!!?" MarineDevimon and ShadowGrumblemon cried.

000_**DIGIMON**_ _**INFORMATION**_000

**NAME:** _GrappLeomon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Beast Man Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Cyclonic Turbine Kick, Lion Cyclone Leg _

_Evolved from Leomon, this Digimon will knock the daylights out of his opponents by smashing his armoured leg into their head!_

0000000000000000000000000

GrappLeomon leapt forward and started to spin at rapid speed, forming a whirlwind. "**CYCLONIC... TURBINE... KICK!!!**"

"He needs to work on that attack name..." MarineDevimon muttered before he felt GrappLeomon's leg smashing into the side of his head. "**GAH!!!**"

ShadowGrumblemon gulped as GrappLeomon landed in front of him, then glanced at MarineDevimon, who had been knocked to the ground. "Erm... a little help here...?"

MarineDevimon groaned. "Wait a moment... I've got a bloody headache here..."

GrappLeomon cracked his knuckles. "Your turn..."

ShadowGrumblemon gritted his teeth. "Ah... damn it... **FLAMING HELL DAMN!!!!!**"

And then it happened...

The kanji for fire that MarineDevimon had drawn on the ground burst into flames...

The 100 DarkKnightmon standing in a huge circle around the kanji burst into data.

ShadowGrumblemon blinked. "Huh...? Wha...?"

Jeri screamed. "What's going on?!"

"Scanners indicate that something powerful is coming out of those flames!!!" Andromon cried.

Kazu blinked. "Wait... you've got scanners?!"

Andromon shook his head. "Nope, but I thought it would be cool to say that..."

Kazu facefaulted.

Kenta palmed his face. "I think he does have scanners, he just doesn't know how to use them yet..."

Kazu blinked. "How do you..."

"No time for that now!" MegaGargomon called out. "According to **MY** scanners, something big is climbing out of those flames!!!"

Andromon gasped. "You mean... I do have scanners?! Wow..."

"Wonder if you could scan me holding a metal pipe...?" Kazu muttered.

Slowly, a long serpentine creature rose from the flames, hissing with rage and malevolence. As the fire slowly died down, it could be seen that the creature was almost entirely composed of flames. The actual skin of its body appeared to be solid and made out of a powerful metallic ore. One could describe it as assuming the form of the Fire Sacred Beast known as _Uria, Lord of Searing Flames_. Its eyes were gleaming red and its long serpentine body appeared strikingly similar that of MetalSeadramon's, with red dragon-like wings with burning flames of destruction. The flames changed colours depending on their master's mood, and were currently burning with an intense red-orange hue.

Sakuyamon gasped. "Wha... What is that thing?"

Justimon stood back. "It's... horrible..."

Inside MegaGargomon, the Digimon scanner appeared in front of Henry as he tried to analyze the new Digimon. He gritted his teeth. "Nothing is coming up!!! Even if the D-Power has information on this guy, it'll take a while for it to come up, just like our early battles against the Devas!!!"

"Whatever it is... I don't want to get toasted!" MegaGargomon said.

MarineDevimon gulped at the sight. "Is this... the secret weapon...?"

GrappLeomon snarled as he grabbed ShadowGrumblemon by the scruff of his shirt. "What have you done?! Tell me!!!"

ShadowGrumblemon stuttered. "I... I... I..."

"Don't tell him anything..." Said Madoudramon, abruptly standing beside MarineDevimon.

"**GAH!!!**" MarineDevimon yelled. "**YOU DOING THAT IS MORE SCARY THAN THAT... RED THING!!!**"

"Who's that?!" Kenta asked, pointing at Madoudramon. "And when did he get here?"

Andromon gasped. "He must be Madoudramon!"

"**THAT'S** Madoudramon?!" Kazu asked.

"GrappLeomon, be careful!" Jeri cried.

GrappLeomon dropped ShadowGrumblemon and started to spin, creating a typhoon of wind before it slowly moved towards Madoudramon. "**LION... CYCLONE... KICK!!!**"

Chuckling, Madoudramon raised his shield. "You have to teach yourself new attacks that doesn't lies in kicks..."

GrappLeomon slammed his leg into Madoudramon's shield, gasping in shock. "What?! It didn't move him back or faze him..."

"You've just gained the power of being Ultimate, do you really think it'll work...?" Madoudramon said. He swung his shield and smashed it into GrappLeomon's face, knocking him over to the other Tamers and their Digimon. "Now, be gone!"

"GrappLeomon!!!" Jeri cried.

Sakuyamon flew over to GrappLeomon and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

GrappLeomon nodded. "Yes... I'm impressed with his strength..."

"Don't be... we're in grave danger..." Sakuyamon said. "Against him... and that thing..."

MarineDevimon got up, rubbing his head. "Madoudramon, look what you've made us done! Is this actually the secret weapon?!"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... what you're seeing here is one of Valmarmon's creations..."

"Valmarmon?! The Demon God Valmarmon?!" ShadowGrumblemon asked before pointing at the large red Digimon. "He created this?! Why haven't we heard about this?!"

"I'll explain everything later..." Madoudramon said calmly. "Now, Digimon Tamers... allow me to introduce to you the first **Unholy Beast Digimon** to break free from his seal... The **Chaos of Searing Flames**, **URIASEADRAMON!!!**"

"_Unholy Beast Digimon...?_" Sakuyamon whispered.

"_Chaos of Searing Flames...?_" Justimon asked.

"_U... UriaSeadramon?!_" MegaGargomon gasped.

000_**DIGIMON**_ _**INFORMATION**_000

**NAME:** _UriaSeadramon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Data_

Demon Dragon Digimon 

**ATTACKS: **_Inferno Tide, Magma Surge, Frozen Hell_

_Known as the __**Chaos of Searing Flames**__, he is an Unholy Beast that will rain destruction and terror upon the Digital World! Once he unleashes his Inferno Tide, no one is safe! Even more frightening is that he is the weakest of the three..._

0000000000000000000000000

Madoudramon glanced at MarineDevimon and ShadowGrumblemon. "Good work, you two. You've completed your task."

"W-We did?" MarineDevimon asked.

ShadowGrumblemon grinned. "We did!"

Madoudramon nodded before glancing at the Tamers. "This will be your ultimate challange..."

"You want us to face **THAT** thing?!" The Terriermon side of MegaGargomon asked incredulously.

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... you'll have to fight it... otherwise, the Digital World is doomed..."

Sakuyamon snarled. "You..."

"We must be off now..." Madoudramon said, as he covered himself as well as MarineDevimon and ShadowGrumblemon in orbs of darkness with MarineDevimon and ShadowGrumblemon. "Happy fighting... **TELEPORT!!!**"

There was a flash of dark light and Madoudramon was gone, along with ShadowGrumblemon and MarineDevimon. UriaSeadramon hissed as he gazed at the Tamers and their Digimon, lava drooling from his mouth.

"Nice..." Ryo said from Justimon, seeing the lava steam and sizzle as it hit the ground.

Kazu gulped. "Any ideas...?"

Inside MegaGargomon, Henry narrowed his eyes. "We fight, and hopefully Azulongmon will send backup in order to help us beat this thing!"

Inside Sakuyamon, Rika nodded. "I agree... it's best we fight him, otherwise he'll attack us anyway..."

"That's right..." Henry said. "Kazu, Jeri, Kenta! You guys will provide backup!"

Kenta blinked. "Why...?"

"Andromon and GrappLeomon are Ultimate-level while MarineAngemon is a weak Mega..." Sakuyamon explained. "I'm sorry, but you might get..."

GrappLeomon nodded. "Don't worry, I understand. You just be careful."

"Good luck!" Andromon said.

UriaSeadramon hissed and belched out a tidal wave of lava from his mouth. "**MAGMA SURGE!!!**"

"**WATCH OUT!!!**" Justimon called out as he leapt into the air.

MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon also flew through the air while MarineAngemon created a huge forcefield around himself, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, GrappLeomon and Andromon before hovering into the air.

"Oh man... talk about indigestion..." Kazu said, staring at the lava as it slowly cooled down. "How... disgusting..."

Andromon shrugged. "Seen worse..."

"Quiet..." Kazu snarled.

Justimon stared at the lava as it cooled and hardened to rock before turning his attention back to UriaSeadramon. "That really felt hot, even before it landed on the ground..."

Sakuyamon snarled. "We have no choice... we have to fight it!"

"I know!" Henry said. "Sakuyamon, Justimon! **ATTACK!!!**"

With MegaGargomon in the lead, the three Mega-level Digimon started their assault on UriaSeadramon...

0000000000000000000000000000000000

DarkPegasusmon was keeping his eye on the original Digidestined and their Digimon, chuckling. "It's almost time... I can feel it..."

"Because you can sense me, right?" Madoudramon asked, standing beside DarkPegasusmon with MarineDevimon and ShadowGrumblemon.

DarkPegasusmon smirked. "Yes... that's right, my lord..."

"Why didn't he jump with fright like us?" MarineDevimon asked. "And what is he?"

"He is my companion... DarkPegasusmon, an Ultimate-level who helped me give Baihumon, Azulongmon and Dra-Warrior leader Imperialdramon the fight of their lives..." Madoudramon said.

ShadowGrumblemon nodded. "O...K... So, why are we here?"

"For them..." Madoudramon said, pointing at the original Digidestined.

MarineDevimon blinked. "What for...?"

"Just wait..." Madoudramon said, kneeling down. "And see..."

"**WHAT?!?! PUPPETMON'S BACK?!!?**" Tai yelled at Izzy.

Izzy nodded slowly, reading the messages on his laptop. "Yes... It's the same Puppetmon who was the second Dark Master to fall... they somehow revived him!"

Matt looked worried. "And TK..."

"MagnaAngemon is currently dealing with Puppetmon..." Izzy said. "However, half of us should go and help Davis' group while the other half will go and help Henry's..."

Mimi blinked. "Why Henry's?"

Izzy looked up. "They're fighting an unknown Digimon that goes by the name of UriaSeadramon..."

Tai nodded. "OK! I understand..." He glanced at Matt. "You take Mimi and Joe to Davis' group! If MetalGarurumon killed Puppetmon once, he can do it again!"

Matt smiled. "OK, Tai! And lemme guess, you, Sora and Izzy are gonna help Henry's group, right?"

"Of course..." Sora said, smiling. "Because of the weakness located in UriaSeadramon's name, WarGreymon will be able to slice him to pieces with his Dramon-Destroyer Claws."

"Exactly!" Tai said, nodding.

Joe chuckled. "I guess Zudomon might want a rematch against Puppetmon before MetalEtemon shows up..."

Mimi nodded. "Yeah... we better make a start!"

"Right! WarGreymon, MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon!" Tai called out. "We're gonna help Henry's group!"

"MetalGarurumon, Zudomon, Lillymon! Davis' team needs our help!" Matt added.

ShadowGrumblemon snarled. "Look! They're going!"

Madoudramon flexed his hand, which glowed with a purple aura. "Not... exactly..." He pointed his hand at the ground underneath WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and the six Ultimates. "_Evolução... __**JOINT!!!**_"

Before any of the six Digimon could react, six dark seals appeared underneath them and started to cover them in dark auras of black electricity.

"What the... **GYAH!!!**" Screamed Garudamon.

"**Garudamon!!!**" Sora gasped.

"Tai!!!" WarGreymon cried out. "What... is this?!"

Tai stuttered. "I... I..."

Izzy nearly dropped his laptop. "**WE'VE BEEN FOUND!!!**"

"**WHAT GIVES YOU THAT IDEA?!?**" Zudomon screamed in pain.

Despite being in pain, MegaKabuterimon tried to move away, but couldn't. "**I... CAN'T... MOVE!!!**"

"**MIMI!!!**" Lillymon screamed.

Mimi started to cry. "Stop it... **STOP IT!!!**"

A couple of seconds later, the spell was completed, and the Digimon were released.

MetalGarurumon coughed. "How... What...?"

Matt sighed in relief. "They're okay..."

"Are you...?" Joe asked.

Zudomon nodded, rubbing his chest. "Yeah... the pain went away all of a sudden..."

Tai glanced around. "But... who could have done that...?"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Three down, four to go..."

"So, what did you do?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

"You'll soon see..." Madoudramon said, flexing his hand. "And now, for the ultimate test... _**ULTRA TELEPORTO!!!**_"

A massive black ball appeared near the original Digidestined and their Digimon. It slowly began to crack like an egg.

Tai blinked. "Erm... this is new..."

WarGreymon narrowed his eyes. "Tai! Something is in there!"

"Huh?" Tai asked. "Who would be in that thing?"

"**HELLO, BOYS!!!**" Came a familiar, dark booming voice as the sphere burst open.

Tai, Matt and Izzy paled. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's eyes widened, and MegaKabuterimon gulped. Sora, Mimi and Lillymon gasped while Joe, Zudomon and Garudamon looked on in shock.

"**REMEMBER ME?!?!**" Said the Digimon as he stepped out of the black ball.

"**UMBRADEVIMON!!!**" Cried Tai, Matt, Izzy, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and MegaKabuterimon.

"That's UmbraDevimon...?" Mimi whispered in shock.

Joe gulped. "Not good... not good!"

UmbraDevimon chuckled. "**IT'S PLAY TIME!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!**"

00000000000000000000000000

Sparks flew as BlackWarGreymon's Dramon-Destroyer claws rapidly clashed with Darkdramon's's lance as they went through a raging battle.

However, Dark Kyuubi was not happy about her fight against Canewomon. She rapidly tried to stab or slice the canine magician with her chakrams, but Canewomon kept blocking them with her magical staff. And it wasn't even scratched! "Damn... how the hell can your staff survive all of this?! What is it made of?!"

Canewomon smirked as she swiped her staff through the air and knocked a chakram out of Dark Kyuubi's paw. "Why not stop asking about my staff and ask yourself how you're going to get out of this mess...?"

Dark Kyuubi sneered. "Very well... **OVERHEAT!!!**" Her body burst into flames, pushing Canewomon back a little due to the fiery blast. "There's the answer to my own question... heheheh..."

"O... Overheat?!" Growly asked in disbelief. "I thought it was Fire Blast!"

"It is... when she's Dark Fox..." KageMetalGarurumon said. "It's a cliche, when bad guys evolve, they gain stronger attacks..."

Velene smirked. "Still, as powerful as Overheat is, Dark Kyuubi can't use it a lot..."

Vulko blinked. "How come, momma?"

Velene smiled. "Overheat is a very advanced move for Fire-types and other Pokemon that can learn the attack... When someone uses Overheat, it drains them of their strength, weakening their special attacks. Because Dark Kyuubi used Overheat, her fire power has decreased..."

Indeed, Dark Kyuubi panted a little and stared at her paws. "_Damn... I can't use that move again... plus, I can't use it on Velene and Vulko, their bodies would simply absorb the flames... what can I...?_"

"**HEY!!!**" Canewomon called. Her clothes were slightly singed, but she wasn't damaged at all. "For someone who's bragging about her new powers, you're pretty weak! Allow me to show you true power from the heart!" She raised her staff into the air and slammed it into the ground, creating green shockwaves. "**GROUND PRESSURE!!!**"

Dark Kyuubi's red eyes widened as she looked down to see green shockwaves rippling under her feet. "Ah, sh..." Steam rose from beneath her, followed by a great eruption of rocks and earth as a great burst of dog-shaped energy flew out of the ground and struck her body rapidly. "**GYAH!!!**"

"**ALL RIGHT, CANEWOMON!!!**" Eva called out. "**GO GET HER!!!**"

Canewomon smiled as she twirled her staff. "Had enough...?"

Darkdramon gasped. "Dark Kyuubi!" He was about to rush to her aid, only to find someone standing in his way. "What!?"

BlackWarGreymon chuckled. "Your opponent... is me!"

"Why you..." Darkdramon snarled before continuing his fight against BlackWarGreymon.

Dark Kyuubi slowly got back to her feet, looking up with her eyes narrowed. "_How can I beat her...? How can I...?_" She gasped. "_Of course!!!_"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dark Kyuubi remembered a conversation she had with Madoudramon between the moment she had met Darkdramon and before the meeting about the real Central Key began. _As Dark Fox, she had sat down on a chair and glared at Madoudramon with Darkdramon at her side. "So, my evolved form is called Dark Kyuubi, huh?"_

_Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... and as Dark Kyuubi, you'll be much stronger, with more powerful Fire attacks such as Overheat, Heat Wave and Fire Blitz..."_

_Dark Fox grinned, baring her teeth. "Oh... and do I still use the Dark Fox special, Shadow Ball? Usually, Vulpix like sweet, weak Vulko can't use Shadow Ball... but because I'm a vixen of darkness..."_

_Madoudramon chuckled. "Yes, you can still use Shadow Ball as Dark Kyuubi."_

_"Excellent..." Dark Fox purred._

_Darkdramon stood to attention. "Madoudramon-sempai, recently, Pokemon researchers have discovered that a Ninetales can use Solarbeam, a Grass-type move. Maybe Lady Fox can..."_

_Dark Fox's eyes widened in glee. "Ooh... a Grass move? If I have Solarbeam, not even Pokemon of Water, Rock and Ground-type will stop me..."_

_Madoudramon chuckled. "Not yet, but I'm sure we'll train her after the key has been found..."_

_"Thank you..." Dark Fox purred. "Is that all?"_

_Madoudramon shook his head. "No... I want to tell you something special about Dark Kyuubi..."_

_Dark Fox blinked. "What's that?"_

_"As Dark Fox, your trademark move is the Shadow Ball..." Madoudramon said. "However, when you evolve into Dark Kyuubi, you'll gain a unique ability... to win battles by attacking the opponent mentally..."_

_Dark Fox gasped. "Attack the opponent's mind?! How?!"_

_"Listen carefully..." Madoudramon whispered. "The effect of this ability will vary depending on how much energy you put into it...it could cast a few moments to last for a day, a month, or even a year or two!"_

_"This... This is wonderful!" Dark Fox cheered joyously, clapping her hands like a child. "Tell me more!"_

_Madoudramon nodded. "OK... Once you've charged up the proper amount of energy within your body, you must catch your enemy's eye and you'll be able to enter their mind. Once there, you can create an imaginary world in their heads under your control. And with that world, you can torture your opponent in any way imaginable, leaving them crippled and in a state of mental collapse!"_

_Darkdramon grinned. "Nice..."_

_"Very, __**VERY**__ nice!" Dark Fox said, grinning._

_"As I said before, the effect of this ability will vary depending on how much energy you put into it... and the amount of energy affects the result of your mental torture..." Madoudramon said. "If you use 25 percent of your energy, you can create multiple versions of yourself in your opponent's mind with the ability to torture them in anyway..."_

_Dark laughed. "It's beautiful! What's this ability called?!"_

_"This move will be called __**Dark Night Mind**__!" Madoudramon said, before chuckling. "Or, in summoning attack words... __**YAMIYO MAINDO!!!**__"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Looking up, Dark Kyuubi grinned. "_This is the perfect moment to try that out... I think 25 percent of my energy will be enough to knock her out. I'll still need the remaining energy to deal with KageMetalGarurumon before I can take Velene out for good..._"

"Hey!" Canewomon called out, moving towards Dark Kyuubi carefully. "Have you given up yet?!"

"_Oh, if only you knew..._" Dark Kyuubi whispered, closing her eyes and concentrating the right amount of energy. "If only you knew what's in store for you..."

Canewomon blinked. "What are you talking about...?"

Dark Kyuubi slowly opened her eyes. They glowed red as she stared into Canewomon's eyes. "It's over... **YAMIYO MAINDO!!!**"

"Wha... **WHA?!**" Canewomon screamed before her eyes turned red and she felt something absolutely vile entering her mind. Then, she blacked out...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaking her head, Canewomon looked around to find herself in a barren red wasteland. "Where...?"

"Welcome to my world..." Said Dark Kyuubi, standing behind Canewomon. "Inside your feeble mind..."

Canewomon snarled, whirling around to face Dark Kyuubi. "What have you done!?"

"What have I done?" Dark Kyuubi asked from behind Canewomon, even though she was standing right in front of her. "Nothing much, just defeating you..."

Canewomon gasped, whirling around to see Dark Kyuubi... **SURROUNDING HER**. "What?! How is this...?"

"Like it?" Asked a third Dark Kyuubi, standing in front of Canewomon. "Just be glad I'm only using a quarter of my power to crush your mental health..."

Canewomon closed her eyes and shook her head. "This is impossible... I can't lose like this..." She opened her eyes and gasped.

Over a thousand Dark Kyuubi surrounded Canewomon, grinning as they bared their teeth, eyes shining red. "Game over, puppy..."

"No... no... I won't fall like this!" Canewomon said, rising her arm... to show she wasn't holding a staff. "**WHAT?!**"

"This is my world, puppy..." Dark Kyuubi sneered, pointing to the ground. "And in this world, you're nothing more than a toy for me to torture..."

Suddenly, thorny vines sprung from the ground underneath Canewomon. They wrapped around her wrists, ankles and neck, tearing her sandals off and shredding her clothes a little while holding her up and keeping her still. Canewomon choked. "_This... This isn't real..._"

Dark Kyuubi walked over to Canewomon and stroked her leg with a finger to pick up some blood dripping from the scratches caused by the vines. She tasted it and smiled. "Hmm... not bad for a first try, hmm? Don't worry, I'll spare Eva, Velene and Vulko from this ability and kill them instead..."

"_You... you..._" Canewomon choked, trying to move as tears fell from her eyes. "_Eva, I'm sorry..._"

Dark Kyuubi grinned. "Save it for someone who actually cares!!! Ready, girls?!"

Canewomon gasped as every Dark Kyuubi brought out knives and daggers. "**NO! WAIT!!!**"

"**LET THE TARGET PRACTISE BEGIN!!!**" Dark Kyuubi laughed as they all threw their weapons at her.

And they all made direct hits...

"**GYAH!!!!!**" Screamed Canewomon, her eyes widened and her pupils dilated in pain.

The Dark Kyuubi near Canewomon simply stabbed her with their knifes and daggers rapidly as the flying weapons continued to soar through the air and pierce every inch of Canewomon's body, mutilating her horribly and causing blood to spatter everywhere.

"**STOP!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!**" Canewomon screamed in agony, her eyes full of pain and madness. "**STOP!!!**"

But, it just continued...

000000000000000000000000000000

"C... Canewomon...?" Eva whispered.

Groaning, stuttering and whispering, Canewomon fell to her knees and stared into the distance, her eyes weeping and glowing red. She convulsed in place, her face twisted in fear and unbelievable pain. Dark Kyuubi smirked. "I've won..."

"**CANEWOMON!!!**" Eva screamed, starting to run into the battlefield...

Only for Growly to grab her arm. "Don't! If you go out there, you'll be a sitting target for Dark Kyuubi!"

Eva gasped slightly and started to cry. "What have you done to her!?"

Staring at Canewomon, Dark Kyuubi grinned to herself. "_This power that I've used... as much as it disgusts me, I should spare Velene and Vulko a little longer... so they will be __**BEGGING**__ for death when I use my Yamiyo Maindo on them..._"

KageMetalGarurumon snarled. "This isn't good... Canewomon isn't in any condition to continue the battle! I have to fight! Growly, you and the others must run away! Otherwise, if I fall as well, there's no one to stop her from killing you!!!"

Growly snarled. "OK... Just be careful..."

"I will..." KageMetalGarurumon growled.

Velene picked up Vulko, scared that Dark Kyuubi would use that move on both of them, leaving them like Canewomon. "Come on! Let's get out of here!!!"

Growly nodded and dragged Eva along by her arm. "Come on! Let's go before it's too late!!!"

Nodding slightly, Eva stared at Canewomon as she ran. "I'm sorry, Canewomon..."

Dark Kyuubi snarled. "**YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!**"

"And neither are you!!!" KageMetalGarurumon roared, firing a blast of ice from his mouth. "**COCYTUS BREATH!!!**"

Hissing, Dark Kyuubi moved out of the attack's way and narrowed her eyes. "_I'll save my energy for Velene... I'll be too tired to continue like this... oh well, maybe metal puppy here will be weaker than Canewomon..._" She grinned. "_They can run, but they're nothing more than prey for the lion to kill..._"

Eva stopped and jerked her arm away from Growly. "**NO!!!** I can't leave her..."

Growly stopped as well and closed his eyes. "I don't want to abandon her either, Eva... but what can we do?"

"Why hasn't she de-digivolved yet?!" Velene asked. "If she reverts back into FrauLabramon, we could take her to a safe place!!!"

Eva clutched her head and started to sob. "What are we going to do?!"

Growly hugged Eva. "Don't worry, Eva... we'll think of something, I hope..."

"BlackWarGreymon, help us!!!" Vulko cried.

BlackWarGreymon saw the situation and gasped. "Vulko! Hold on!" He about to fly to Vulko's aid when someone flew in front of him. "Huh?!"

Darkdramon smirked. "Didn't you say that you're my opponent... well, guess what? I'm your opponent..."

BlackWarGreymon shook his head. "What is going on here...? What has she done...?"

Darkdramon grinned. "Something wonderful... in my eyes..."

BlackWarGreymon snarled. "You..."

Dark Kyuubi leapt into the air and landed on a boulder, grinning at KageMetalGarurumon before noticing that Velene and the others were no longer running. "I knew they wouldn't abandon Canewomon like that... it's only a matter of time until I completly destroy Vulko's innocence and Velene's faith..." She purred with delight. "It'll all be over..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

That was a pretty dark moment there...

However, the dark moment will have to ruined...

Because of this...

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**" Continued Takato and Guilmon.

"I should retire as a knight and take a job as a clown..." ChaosDukemon muttered.

Yamidramon sat on the ground, drumming his fingers on a boulder. "I'd be interested to know where you'd put the red nose on. Aren't you?"

"What?" Atolmdramon asked, still wearing the earplugs.

Yamidramon's left eye twitched. "Give me strength..." He brought out an orb and examined it. "Hmm..."

"What's that?" ChaosDukemon asked.

"It's a viewing orb that Madoudramon-sempai gave to me..." Yamidramon said, placing the orb on the boulder. "We can watch the other battles happening while we wait for something interesting to occur here."

ChaosDukemon shrugged. "All right... bring it on..."

Yamidramon tapped the orb and stood back as it projected a huge image into the air, showing MagnaAngemon beating the splinters out of Puppetmon. "There we go... looks like we're watching LadyDevimon's group..."

Takato stopped laughing, finally, and blinked. "Puppetmon?!"

"The joke's on _Barbermon_..." ChaosDukemon said tiredly... not even giving a toss that he named Barbamon wrong. "He had MetalPhantomon pick up Puppetmon's data instead of MetalSeadramon or Machinedramon..."

Suddenly, the image started to fizzle out...

"Reception not good?" Guilmon asked.

Yamidramon fumed. "It's not a TV!!!"

"Change the channel anyway..." ChaosDukemon muttered.

Yamidramon facefaulted.

Takato narrowed his eyes as he stared at the fuzzy image. "What's going on?

Appearing in the image was a large wooden block desk with a logo in the background, saying "**I Can't Think Up Any Title for News News**." Sitting behind the desk was...

"SkullSatamon?!" Yamidramon cried in disbelief. "What the hell is that idiot doing?!"

ChaosDukemon yawned. "Isn't it obvious...?"

Yamidramon shook his head. "**NO!!!** You told him and Fugamon to report on the battles!!!"

ChaosDukemon nodded. "And that's what he's doing... he's reporting!"

Takato, Guilmon and Yamidramon stared at ChaosDukemon before glancing back at the image. "**WHAT?!!?**"

"What?" Atolmdramon asked, still wearing the earplugs.

"_Welcome!_" Said SkullSatamon cheerly. "_To the__** I Can't Think Up Any Title for News**__ News! This is a special news gun!_"

Yamidramon blinked. "News... gun...?"

Guilmon scratched his head. "Must be a news bullet..."

Takato facefaulted. "News Bulletin..."

"_We now go live to the battlefield where a group of Digidestined has engaged UmbraDevimon!!!_" SkullSatamon said. "_Reporting in is our imbedded fashion morris dancer, Fugamon!_"

"Fashion morris dancer...?" Yamidramon muttered.

"Do you really want to ask?" ChaosDukemon asked.

Yamidramon palmed his face. "Give me strength..."

"Why couldn't he say Correspondent?" Takato asked.

Guilmon shrugged. "I dunno, Takatomon. Maybe he could say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?"

"That's too easy for him..." ChaosDukemon muttered.

The screen fizzled and Fugamon appeared, wearing a jacket and necktie. He looked around. _"Hey! Have you seen my microphone?_" He turned away from the screen to show the microphone had somehow been glued to his back.

Yamidramon sweatdropped. "I know what else is micro..."

Fugamon finally grabbed the microphone and started speaking into it. "_OK... Professor Kellogg '__**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious**__' Fugamon reporting in!_"

ChaosDukemon's left eye twitched. "Easy for him to say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious as well..."

"Guilmon... I think we should spare ChaosDukemon..." Takato said.

"Why, Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.

Takato smirked. "Because being stuck with those two weirdoes is a fate worse than death..."

"**NO!!!**" ChaosDukemon cried, begging on his knees before Takato and Guilmon. "**KILL ME!!! HAVE PITY ON ME!!! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH SKULLSATAMON AND SIPERCLAIFRAGILEMALESTICEXECPTIONDICOUS!!!!**"

Yamidramon sweatdropped. "It's... Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious..."

ChaosDukemon glared at him. "I don't even care..."

"_As you can see, two Mega-level and six Ultimate-level Digimon are facing UmbraDevimon in a life or death battle!_" Said Professor Kellogg '**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious**' Fugamon. "_And as you can see, UmbraDevimon is winning. What can you see?_"

"A spike through your neck?" Yamidramon muttered.

Takato stared at the viewing orb, watching UmbraDevimon easily tossing WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon and Zudomon around. He gasped as the devil stomped on Garudamon's chest, laughing manically. "Guilmon..."

"Yes?" Guilmon asked, looking worried.

"We got to help them!" Takato said, whipping out his golden D-Power. "Come on!"

Guilmon nodded. "OK, Takatomon!"

(_**B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**_)

"_**Bio-Merge Activate!!!**_" Takato called out before pressing his golden D-Power against into his chest, creating an orb of energy that would allow him to merge with Guilmon.

"_Guilmon Bio-Merge to... __**GALLANTMON!!!**_"

"Oh, sure... he gets to keep his old name..." ChaosDukemon muttered.

"ChaosDukemon!" Gallantmon said. "I promise the next time we meet, we'll fight to the death!"

"**NO!!! YOU'RE A GOOD GUY!!! GOOD GUYS DON'T LEAVE BAD GUYS ALIVE JUST TO SUFFER!!!**" ChaosDukemon roared.

Gallantmon shook his head. "For now, so long..." With a mighty leap, he sprung into the air and arced far away.

"**CUUUURSE YOOOOOOOOU, GAAAAAAAAAALLANTMON!!!**" ChaosDukemon cried, falling to his knees.

Yamidramon edged away. "O...K..."

"_That's it for now!_" Fugamon said. "_Professor Kellogg '__**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious**__' Fugamon singing out!_"

SkullSatamon came into view, nodding. "_All right. This has been a smashing news gun from __**I Can't Think Up Any Title for News**__ News! Bonjour!_"

Atolmdramon stared at the viewing orb, taking his earplugs out. "What in the world...?"

"NO!" Yamidramon snapped. "I'm not explaining to you what just happened! OK?"

Atolmdramon shook his head. "No, what I mean is... that Garudamon is partnered to a Digidestined right? Usually, when a powerful attack hits a Digidestined's Digimon, they're forced to de-Digivolve or die. That Garudamon hasn't de-Digivolved at all! None of the six Digimon partners has been forced to become weaker!"

Yamidramon blinked. "That's... right... but, how...?"

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Madoudramon, that's who! He said he'd fix UmbraDevimon's problem... and he did."

Atolmdramon grinned. "So... with WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and MegaKabuterimon out on the battlefield, UmbraDevimon's power has been increased by 500 percent?"

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Yes... and if Madoudramon does the same thing to MagnaAngemon, UmbraDevimon will be unstoppable!"

Atolmdramon nodded slightly. "Right. What shall we do now seeing as Gallantmon has left?"

"Simple, we wait for something to happen..." ChaosDukemon said. "However, Yamidramon!"

"Yes?" Yamidramon asked, blinking.

ChaosDukemon sighed. "Please remind me never to use the word 'report' in front of Dumb and Dumber **AGAIN**..."

Yamidramon sweatdropped. "You got it..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly walking through the jungle area, Ritter carefully glanced around. "No one is here... did they actually fall for the trap? If so, I fear Saya will never be free..." He closed his eyes and sighed. "And neither will anyone once Lord Lucemon obtains the ultimate power, the Ancient Delta..."

However, Ritter was just concentrating on searching the ground. If he had looked in the trees, he might have seen his stalker...

Lobomon...

He kept quiet as Ritter walked by and as soon as he was out of sight, Lobomon leapt out of the tree and ran in the direction of the clearing where his group was waiting.

His secret group...

Lobomon's group consisted of Ash, Edward, Brendan, May, Misty and Liza. Accompanying them were Pikachu, Sceptile, Swellow, Typhlosion, Steelix, Dragonite, Ninetales, Salamence, Absol, Blaziken, Beautifly, Togetic, Gyarados, Ash's Charizard, Charla and three other Charizards from the Charific Valley.

"Koji!" Ash called out, seeing Lobomon's arrival.

"Did you see him?!" Misty asked.

Lobomon nodded. "Yeah... I was right... the others were nothing more than distractions!"

Edward smirked. "All right... how many are heading to the key's location?"

"Only one..." Lobomon said. "Ritter..."

Misty blinked. "Ritter, who's he...?"

"Another DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode..." Lobomon said. "Last time I saw him was the battle on Monday when I tried to save Koichi after Yugi's battle was over..."

Liza rubbed her chin. "A DarkKnightmon is an Ultimate-level, right? And usually, DarkKnightmon are full-metal knights... and metal can be melted with intense flames..."

Ash's Charizard roared alongside Charla and the other Charizards.

Ash grinned. "Not only that, but it also conducts electricity!"

"Pika!" Said the yellow mouse, pumping his fist into the air.

May smirked. "I'm impressed you figured that one out, Ash..."

Ash sweatdropped. "You've been hanging around Misty too long..."

Chuckling, Brendan glanced at Lobomon. "OK, you're our leader, Koji. Tell us what the plan should be..."

Lobomon stroked his chin. "To be truthful, I have a bad feeling about this... I fear something bad will happen if we fight Ritter..." He looked up. "I think this situation doesn't call for Pokemon, but Digimon instead..."

"So, why pick us...?" Ash asked.

"Hey, your Pokemon did battle against the DarkKnightmon, remember?" Lobomon asked. "However, DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode are much stronger than the usual DarkKnightmon..."

"So, what do you want us to do?" May asked.

"Locate a group of our friends nearby and take their place..." Lobomon said. "Are there any groups close to us at the moment?"

Edward brought out a small handheld computer, glanced at it and nodded. "Yeah... Davis' group. We'll take their place and have them back you up!"

Lobomon smiled. "Thanks..." He glanced at the mountain area in the middle of the jungle. "Ritter must heading that way... get Davis and the others there..."

Ash grinned. "Leave it to us!"

Nodding, Lobomon turned and leapt back into the jungle to follow Ritter.

Liza glanced at Charla and the three Charizards. "All right! Let's get ready to move out!"

Edward returned Typhlosion and Steelix back into their Pokeballs before hopping onto Dragonite's back. "All aboard!"

Ash smiled as he returned Sceptile and Swellow into their Pokeballs, waited for Pikachu to climb up on his shoulder and hopped onto the back of his Charizard. "Ready, old friend?"

His Charizard smirked. "Char!"

Brendan returned Absol and Ninetales back into their Pokeballs and climbed up onto Salamence's back. "I just hope the opponent that Davis' group is facing isn't that tough..."

May returned Beautifly back into her Pokemon before giggling as Blaziken picked her up and carried her. "How far is Davis' group?"

"We'll be there in five or ten minutes!" Edward said. "Depends on how fast our Pokemon can fly!"

Misty grinned as she rode on Gyarados' back with Togetic flying beside her. "It'll be quick, no doubt about that!"

"Everyone ready!?" Liza asked as she sat on Charla's back. "Well, then... **LET'S GO!!!**"

Apart from Blaziken, the flying Pokemon took the air and headed towards the area where Davis' group was, fighting the newly revived Puppetmon.

As for Blaziken, he was able to catch up with the flying Pokemon by using her powerful legs to leap above the forest canopy.. May screamed, but not in terror. She was actually enjoying it. "Blaziken, you're awesome!"

"Blaze!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**FLOWER CANNON!!!**"

"**DARK VIPER!!!**"

Lillymon gasped as her attack was destroyed by the dark energy released from UmbraDevimon's mouth. She quickly moved away from the attack's range, but was pushed away by the heat waves emitted from the energy blast. "**AHHHHH!!!**"

"Lillymon, no!!!" Mimi cried.

Matt clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "MetalGarurumon!!!"

"On it, Ma- **ARGH!!!**" MetalGarurumon was smacked in the face by UmbraDevimon's SkullGreymon arm, sending him crashing down into the sand. "Down it, Matt... ow..."

Matt grabbed his head, shouting. "**THIS IS LIKE LAST TIME!!!**"

Tai shook his head. "What's going on here?!"

"MegaKabuterimon!!!" Izzy called out. "Look out!!!"

MegaKabuterimon was on lying on his front as UmbraDevimon stomped on his shell. "**AH!!! DON'T DAMAGE MY BEAUITFUL SHELL!!**"

"**TOO BAD!!!**" UmbraDevimon said, laughing as he rapidly stomped on MegaKabuterimon.

Zudomon swung his hammer into UmbraDevimon's chest. "Get off him!!!"

He made a direct hit!!!

But, UmbraDevimon didn't flinch or even move when the hammer struck him. He did stop stomping on MegaKabuterimon and grinned at Zudomon. "**SO, YOU WANT YOUR TURN, RIGHT...?**"

Zudomon sweatdropped. "Erm... need a plumber...?"

(**WHAM!!!**)

Garudamon sweatdropped as Zudomon crashed into the sand beside her. "Nice of you to join me..."

"_Hello, Madam Bird... may I have some tea with my bamboo leaves...?_" Zudomon groaned.

Joe sweatdropped. "At least he's still normal..."

Tai grabbed his hair and groaned. "This guy is beating our Digimon down like dominoes!"

Sora was shaking in fear. "He's just too powerful... we can't beat him..."

"What confuses me is our Digimon..." Izzy said, staring at MegaKabuterimon, who was slowly getting up.

Mimi blinked. "Why? What's wrong with them?"

Izzy glanced at Mimi. "Remember when Machinedramon first appeared, he attacked Angemon and forced him to de-Digivolve back into Patamon? Our Digimon are getting a lot of beating, enough beatings, enough to force them to de-Digivolve... except..."

Sora gasped. "You're right... they aren't de-Digivolving yet!"

"Maybe it's their will?" Tai asked. "You know, the will to keep on fighting and protect us?"

Izzy frowned. "I don't think so..."

UmbraDevimon laughed as he eyed WarGreymon. "**THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE EVER HAD!!! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, I'LL CRUSH YOU LIKE THE WEAKLINGS YOU ARE!!!**" He smirked. "**DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE THAT EASILY...?**"

WarGreymon snarled. "What is it with you? How can you be this strong!?"

"**I HAVE MY REASONS...**" UmbraDevimon said, chuckling. "**NOW, I'LL JUST BEAT YOU DOWN UNTIL YOU BREAK AN ARM OR A LEG, MAYBE ALL FOUR, AND THEN LEAVE...**"

"_**SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!**_"

A blast of light came out of came out of nowhere and struck UmbraDevimon's chin. The giant Digimon roared as he stumbled back, caught off guard by the attack. "**YARGH!!! WHO DARES TO ATTACK!!!**"

Matt gasped. "Gallantmon!"

The elite Royal Knight landed beside WarGreymon, his lance and shield ready. "Are you okay?"

WarGreymon nodded. "Yes, have you...?"

"No, ChaosDukemon is still alive... I decided to help you after I found out how this guy was beating you around..." Gallantmon said.

WarGreymon blinked. "ChaosDukemon...?"

Gallantmon chuckled. "I'll explain later... you go and help the others, I'll deal with him!"

"Are you crazy?!" WarGreymon asked. "Look what he's done to us!! You can't..."

"Just do it!" Gallantmon commanded. "Don't worry! I'll be okay!"

WarGreymon sighed. "OK... Be careful..."

UmbraDevimon raised an eyebrow as WarGreymon flew away and Gallantmon raised his lance. "**HE'S RIGHT... YOU ARE CRAZY! CRAZY TO THINK THAT YOU CAN BEAT ME... WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE...?**"

Gallantmon chuckled. "Do you know who I am...? If not, then you have power, but no brains!" He pointed his lance down, charged forward and released an energy blast from its tip. "**LIGHTNING JOUST!!!**"

UmbraDevimon scoffed. "Please..." He used his right Devimon arm to knock the energy blast away before using the other Devimon arm to knock Gallantmon to the side. "**YOU'RE HARDLY WORTH MY TIME...**"

"Gah!" Gallantmon groaned, crashing to the sand. He quickly picked himself back up. "I'll make you eat your words!!!"

UmbraDevimon grinned. "**REALLY? WELL, THEN... I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT DIRT... IN A COFFIN!!!**" He gathered dark violet energy into his horns before unleashing a deadly blast towards Gallantmon. "**APOCALYPTIC VIPER!!!**"

Gallantmon narrowed his eyes as the attack came closer. "Those who lust for power will fall..."

The attack struck...

There was a terrible explosion, and Gallantmon vanished.

"**GALLANTMON!!!**" Cried the Digidestined.

Garudamon gasped. "Oh my..."

WarGreymon snarled. "Damn it... I shouldn't have left him..."

UmbraDevimon laughed. "**WHAT NONSENSE!!! THOSE WHO DON'T SEEK OUT POWER WILL FALL!!!**"

"_You're wrong... those who live without honour, __**DIE**__ without honour! You lust for death, chaos and destruction! I'll protect my friends and the peace that goes along with it! With my own power! The power from my heart!!_" A noble voice rang out.

"**WHAT?!**" UmbraDevimon gasped, looking up to see...

"_**Gallantmon... CRIMSON MODE!!!**_" The awe-inspiring red-clad knight floated above the battlefield, wings of light extending from his back.

Sora smiled in relief. "He's okay!"

Tai smirked. "That explosion was just a cover-up! UmbraDevimon just got too cocky!"

Matt chuckled. "Way to go, Takato!"

"But, will Crimson Mode be enough to beat UmbraDevimon?" Joe asked.

Mimi giggled. "If not, there's still hope..."

Izzy nodded. "Yeah... a shining hope..."

UmbraDevimon snarled. "**THAT IS GARBAGE!!! WHAT NONSENSE!!!**"

CrimsonGallantmon shook his head. "Someone like you will never understand true power... the desire to protect your friends, the desire to fight for the future... that is true power! You have no one..."

"**YOU THINK YOUR LITTLE SPEECHES WILL FORCE ME TO BLUBBER LIKE A BABY?!**" UmbraDevimon asked arrogantly. "**COME DOWN HERE AND BATTLE!!!**"

CrimsonGallantmon nodded as he summoned his swords. "Very well, however... even if you beat me... I'll still fight on... with my true power..."

UmbraDevimon hissed as he leapt forward. "**ENOUGH!!!!**"

Inside CrimsonGallantmon, Takato smiled. "We're just one more step away from beating UmbraDevimon and putting him away for good! Let's go, Gallantmon! It's time to bring UmbraDevimon down, once and for all!!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

LadyDevimon yawned as sipped her drink on a deck chair. "Nice day, isn't it?"

ShadowRanamon nodded as she licked some ice-cream. "Yes... I'm glad we're helping out..."

"**WOULD YOU STOP PUNCHING ME?!!?**" Puppetmon asked, getting pummeled for the 500th time by MagnaAngemon's fist.

MagnaAngemon shook his head. "No!" He punched him again.

Puppetmon flew back, rubbing his face as he spat out a splinter. "I hate you..."

TK sighed and smiled. "Guess there's no reason to worry about Puppetmon, huh?"

Davis nodded. "Yeah... he must be the weakest Dark Master you guys faced..."

Puppetmon stood up with fury. "Weak!? Do you have any proof that I'm weak!?" Another punch from MagnaAngemon and he was coughing up sand. "OK... that works..."

ShadowRanamon streched. "It's kinda strange that MagnaAngemon isn't using his Gate of Destiny yet... any reason you can think of?"

LadyDevimon nodded. "Yep... Madoudramon has cast a spell to prevent MagnaAngemon from using that move. He can still use that attack, only he has to use it's firing energy ability, not it's evil-sucking-and-sealing ability..."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Right... that guy has all the stuff to get us on the winning edge... when did he cast the spell?"

"Just now when the author thought up a perfect excuse of why MagnaAngemon hasn't used Gate of Destiny yet..." LadyDevimon said, sipping her drink.

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Good, good answer... I just need to remember the question now..."

Puppetmon groaned as he slowly got up from the ground. "I'll make you all pay!!! I swear, I'll make you all pay!!!"

Davis smirked. "Try it, Woody!"

"Davis... don't call him that!" MetalExVeemon said. "You'll insult Buzz Lightyear's friend!"

Davis nearly facefaulted. "Fine... Try it, splinter!"

"And don't insult the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's teacher!" MetalExVeemon snapped.

Davis facefaulted. "Try it!!!"

"That'll never work..." Yolei muttered.

"Hey, Davis!!!" Called May as Blaziken landed near the Digidestined. "Listen, we'll take over for you!"

Cody blinked. "Come again...?"

"Koji sent us!" Ash said as Charizard landed on the ground with the other flying Pokemon. "He was right! These attacks were distractions!!!"

LadyDevimon sat up in shock. "They know?!"

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Great... the gig is up..."

Yolei glared at ShadowRanamon and LadyDevimon. "So, reviving Puppetmon was just a distraction, huh?!"

"That, and we were ordered to bring in a new recruit..." LadyDevimon muttered. "Which seems pointless now..."

Puppetmon fumed. "What?! I'm pointless?! **I'M NOT POINTLESS!!!**"

"MagnaAngemon, can you please...?" ShadowRanamon asked.

MagnaAngemon nodded. "I was about to..."

"**NO!!!**" Puppetmon yelled. "**I GET THE PICTURE NOW!!!**"

Liza blinked. "Erm, what's that Digimon called...?"

Angewomon frowned. "Puppetmon, a Mega-level Digimon. Be careful..."

"Be careful?" May asked. "It looks like you're knocking the splinters out of him!"

"Hey!" MetalExVeemon called out. "Don't call the..."

"**LEAVE IT, METALEXVEEMON! JUST LEAVE IT!**" Davis snapped.

Kari giggled. "So, what did Koji send you for?"

"He thinks that something bad might happen when he faces a Digimon called Ritter, a DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode..." Misty said.

"Another one, huh?" EmerlEaglemon asked.

Yolei nodded. "I get it! He wants us to join him!"

Brendan smiled. "Yeah... seeing as you're the ones closest to our location..."

Ken chuckled. "How nice..."

Ash pointed to the mountain range growing from the middle of the jungle. "Koji thinks Ritter is heading towards that mountain! You better hurry up and join him!"

"OK!" Cody said. "But, I think TK and MagnaAngemon should stay behind to help you out..."

Edward shook his head, grinning towards Puppetmon. "No, no... we have the right Pokemon to deal with Puppetmon..."

"Oh yeah? And what are they?" Puppetmon asked.

Ash smirked as he patted Charizard's head. "Meet Charizard, one of the awesomest Fire-type Pokemon to be around."

"Char!"

Puppetmon paled. "Erm... Fire... type...?"

"Yeah..." Ash said, throwing a Pokeball, which released the rocky-shelled Torkoal...who immediately burst into tears... "And meet Torkoal! One of the few Fire-types that know Water attacks."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Just because he cries copiously doesn't mean it's a Water Gun, Ash..."

Ash grinned. "I know..."

"Torkoal!"

Liza hopped off Charla's back. "Meet Ash's Charizard's girlfriend, Charla. She's beautiful and tough."

"Char!"

Edward threw a Pokeball which released a giant badger with huge flames shooting out of his back. "Meet Typhlosion!"

"And meet Ninetales!" Brendan said, releasing his nine-tailed fox.

May giggled as her own fiery Pokemon stepped forward. "Say hello to Blaziken!"

"Blaze!" "Nine!" "Typh!"

Puppetmon sweatdropped. "Nice... creatures... nice... erm... what are they?"

"They're called Pokemon, short for Pocket Monsters..." LadyDevimon said. "Looks like you're in big trouble..."

"Is **THAT** a Fire-type?" Puppetmon asked, pointing to Gyarados.

Misty shook her head. "No, no... Gyarados is a Water-type."

Puppetmon sighed in relief. "Water-type? Good..."

"Too bad Gyarados is one of the few Water Pokemon that can use Fire attacks..." ShadowRanamon muttered.

Puppetmon paled. "Erm... yay?"

TK smiled. "We'll leave you to it..."

"But, what about LadyDevimon and ShadowRanamon?" Angewomon asked.

LadyDevimon waved a hand. "Don't worry... you go on ahead..."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yeah... we're just relaxing here..."

"**HEY!!!**" Puppetmon snapped. "**AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE ON MY SIDE?!?!**"

"Erm... who was the one who said '_This_ _is my fight and I don't want you in my way?_' Who said that, ShadowRanamon?" LadyDevimon asked.

ShadowRanamon did a mock thinking pose. "Erm... I think it was... Puppetmon."

Puppetmon sweatdropped. "Erm, help, please?"

"Can't... I'm getting a tan..." LadyDevimon said.

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yep... and I can't let this ice-cream go to waste..."

Puppetmon's sweatdrop got larger. "Please...?"

LadyDevimon grinned. "I told you that you'd regret it..."

Puppetmon groaned. "No fair..."

The six Ultimate-level Digimon picked up their partners before flying into the air. Davis looked down from MetalExVeemon's shoulder. "Once you've wasted that guy, come and join us at the mountain!"

Ash nodded. "You got it!"

"OK! Everyone, let's go!" Davis yelled.

"Right!" Said the Digidestined.

With MetalExVeemon in the lead, the six Ultimate-level Digimon flew to the jungle to help out Lobomon, the Legendary Warrior of Light.

Ash grinned as he stood between Torkoal and Charizard. "All right, everyone! Let's take down Woody!"

"**HEY!!!**" MetalExVeemon shouted, suddenly appearing behind Ash. "Don't..."

"**METALEXVEEMON!!!**" Davis yelled.

JewelBeemon and MagnaAngemon came back with TK and Ken sweatdropping. They grabbed MetalExVeemon's arms and dragged him off to the mountain.

"Better leave the insults alone..." May muttered.

"Good idea..." Ash muttered with a sweatdrop.

Puppetmon went into a fighting pose. "So, you think you can take me down?! Not in a lifetime! Try it! Fire won't stop me!"

Ash grinned. "Torkoal, Flamethrower!"

"Typhlosion, Fire Blast!" Edward commanded.

"Ninetales, Fire Spin!" Brendan called out.

"Charla! Charizards! Burn Blast!" Liza yelled.

"Gyarados, Flamethrower!" Misty called.

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" May yelled.

"Charizard, Burn Blast!!!" Ash yelled.

Puppetmon sweatdropped as Blaziken ran towards him with his legs covered in flames, followed by a barrage of fire from the other Pokemon. "This... is going to hurt... won't it?"

(**SMASH!!! WHOOF!!!**)

"He was right..." LadyDevimon mused.

"It did hurt!" ShadowRanamon said, laughing.

"**HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOOOOOOOOOT!!!!**" Shrieked a flaming Puppetmon, running around in pain and panic.

Brendan smirked as he patted Salamence's back. "That got him..."

Salamence nodded with a laugh. "Sala!"

"Stop, drop, and roll!" LadyDevimon commanded.

"**I'M NOT HUNGRY!!!**" Puppetmon yelled, still running on fire.

LadyDevimon slapped her face. "I don't mean a roll as in bread, blockhead..."

ShadowRanamon giggled. "He can't eat, anyway... he's a puppet."

"**NOT HELPING!!!**" Puppetmon screamed.

May high-fived Misty. "Yeah! That was great!"

Misty nodded. "Yes... I just hope Davis and the others arrive in time..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

And now, onto a very short scene...

"It is time..." Madoudramon said, walking over to ChaosDukemon, Atolmdramon and Yamidramon.

"Time?" ChaosDukemon. "It's past 1..."

Atolmdramon and Yamidramon facefaulted.

Short scene over, onto the next one...

000000000000000000000000000000000

"They dare to insult Woody and Sensei Splinter?!" MetalExVeemon fumed. "Why?! Why aren't they giving them the proper respect?!"

Davis groaned on MetalExVeemon's back as he and the others made their way to help Koji. However, all the attempts to insult Puppetmon had MetalExVeemon fuming like mad. "Give it a rest, will you...?"

"No! I won't!!! I'll protect the closest friend of Buzz Lightyear and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's wonderful sensei!!!" MetalExVeemon bellowed. "THAT... is my... mission..."

"Kari! Save me!!!" Davis yelled.

Kari sweatdropped. "Poor Davis..."

Angewomon giggled. "I see now what happens if Veemon gets bored..."

"What? Torture Davis?" Kari asked, with a smile.

"Bored?!" Yolei asked incredulously. "We faced Puppetmon, a Mega-level Digimon!"

EmerlEaglemon nodded. "Yes... but only MagnaAngemon fought him, remember? We stood at the sidelines to provide MagnaAngemon backup in case he was losing."

"Funny... I thought we were going to give Puppetmon some backup..." Ken said, chuckling.

Cody glared at Ken. "What?!"

Ken smiled. "I was just kidding, Cody..."

HishaRyuumon nodded. "Yeah, Cody. He didn't actually mean it that way... after all, MagnaAngemon kicked Puppetmon's woody butt!"

"**HEY!**" Davis snapped. "**DON'T MENTION THAT WORD!!!**"

"What word?" HishaRyuumon asked.

"**DON'T INSULT BUZZ LIGHTYEAR'S FRIEND!!!**" MetalExVeemon roared.

"Never mind..." HishaRyuumon muttered.

Kari giggled. "Come on, Cody... have some sense of humour... Ken was just joking."

Yolei nodded. "Yeah... now that I think about it, I was feeling a little sorry for Puppetmon."

"Sorry for him?" Cody asked in disbelief.

"Just a little..." Yolei said, grinning.

TK shook his head. "We better stop joking around Cody... it seems he's busy being serious..."

Cody sighed. "Sorry..."

"Vulko can be serious as well, but he also acts like a kid!" Davis pointed out. "Why don't you try that, Cody? After all, I know you're mature and all, but try and have some fun!"

"Like what?" Cody asked.

Davis shrugged. "I dunno... act like a big ham?"

"**HEY!!!**" MetalExVeemon snapped. "**LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!**"

Davis blinked. "Leave who alone?"

"**LEAVE HAMM ALONE!!!!**" MetalExVeemon roared. "**HE'S BUZZ LIGHTYEAR AND WOODY'S FRIEND!!!**"

Davis facefaulted.

JewelBeemon sighed. "We better keep quiet for the rest of our journey..."

EmerlEaglemon nodded. "Like MagnaAngemon..."

TK frowned. MagnaAngemon had been oddly silent about something, and that worried him. "What's wrong?"

MagnaAngemon glanced at his partner and smiled a little. "Nothing... nothing at all..."

TK nodded slowly. "O.. K..."

And they continued on their way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

However, their journey would have to end, as Madoudramon was hovering in the sky above them with two orbs of energy crackling in his hands. The one in his left hand was purple and the one in his right glowed yellow.

Madoudramon glanced down to see the six Ultimate-level Digimon flying above the jungle.

MetalExVeemon.

JewelBeemon.

EmerlEaglemon.

HishaRyuumon.

MagnaAngemon.

Angewomon.

Madoudramon glanced at the purple aura. He only had enough of it to use on one Digimon, and the Digimon he chose was... "_Evolução... __**JOINT!!!**_" He threw the purple orb down... striking MagnaAngemon!

And struck MagnaAngemon...

"GAH!!!!" MagnaAngemon screamed, surrounded in a crackling purple aura.

TK was knocked off his Digimon and sent hurtling towards the ground by the blast. "**AHHHHHHH!!**"

"**TK!!!**" Cody yelled.

JewelBeemon flew down and caught TK. "Got you!"

"TK!" Ken called out before glancing at MagnaAngemon, yelling in pain as he was ravaged by the purple aura. "We've got to help him!!!"

"But how?!" Davis asked.

Angewomon glanced around. "The source... we need to locate the source! Where did it come from?"

Above them, Madoudramon chuckled as he threw the yellow orb, which split into four beams. "_Evolução... __**DREN!!!**_"

The four yellow beams struck MetalExVeemon, HishaRyuumon, JewelBeemon and EmerlEaglemon. They all screamed as their bodies started glowing yellow as well.

"EmerlEaglemon!!!" Yolei screamed.

EmerlEaglemon gritted his teeth. "I... feel... weak..."

JewelBeemon shook his head. "To the ground... before... we drop... our partners..."

As the four Digimon landed on the ground, Angewomon looked up. "It's coming from up there!!!"

"Angewomon, look!" Kari gasped.

MetalExVeemon...

EmerlEaglemon...

HishaRyuumon...

JewelBeemon...

They all downgraded back into...

"**VEEMON!**" Davis yelled.

"**ARMADILLOMON!!!**" Cody cried.

"**HAWKMON!!!**" Yolei gasped.

"Wormmon..." Ken whispered.

TK looked up. "MangaAngemon!!!"

The purple aura vanished and MagnaAngemon fell towards the ground. He would have hit hard, but Angewomon caught him and gently helped him to the ground. "I'm... okay, TK..."

"What happened?!" Yolei asked, picking up Hawkmon.

"I... I don't know, Yolei..." Hawkmon whispered.

Davis glaced around. "Who dared to attack us?! Who dares!!!"

00000000000000000000000000000000

Madoudramon landed in the jungle where ChaosDukemon, Yamidramon and Atolmdramon were waiting for him. He chuckled. "ChaosDukemon, allow me to give you an unstoppable steed of destruction..."

"A... steed of destruction...?" ChaosDukemon asked.

Madoudramon nodded as he held up his hands, both carrying an orb of yellow energy. "I've drained their Chaotic Digivolve power. They'll no longer be able to use Chaotic Digivolve anymore..."

ChaosDukemon looked amazed. "You did that...?"

Yamidramon chuckled. "That's Madoudramon-sempai for ya!"

Madoudramon held out the left yellow orb to Yamidramon. "The Chaotic Digivolution energy from MetalExVeemon and EmerlEaglemon... take it."

Yamidramon nodded and took the yellow orb, which was absorbed into his body. "Whoa..."

"And for you... the Chaotic Digivolution energy from JewelBeemon and EmerlEaglemon..." Madoudramon said, handing the right yellow orb to Atolmdramon.

"OK..." Atolmdramon whispered, taking the orb and shuddering as it was absorbed into his body. "Wow..."

ChaosDukemon looked confused. "So, now what...?"

"Now, Atolmdramon and Yamidramon will have the ability to DNA Digivolve into Mega!" Madoudramon said.

ChaosDukemon's eyes widened. "Really? That's... amazing... maybe we should test this out on those Digidestined... seeing as they only have a pair of angels to protect them."

Yamidramon and Atolmdramon nodded. "Good idea!"

"Who will they Digivolve into?" ChaosDukemon asked.

"Valmarmon's _Ultimate Chaos Dragon of Destruction_..." Madoudramon whispered. "**Doomsdramon**!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's incredible..." Cody said, staring at MagnaAngemon. "You were given that huge jolt of energy that came out of nowhere, and yet... you weren't forced to de-Digivolve..."

MagnaAngemon nodded as he sat on a boulder. "Yes... it confuses me as well..."

"I'll say..." Yolei said, rubbing Hawkmon's back. "Why didn't MagnaAngemon de-Digivolve like our other Digimon?"

Ken rubbed his chin. "And why not Angewomon...?"

"Do you think there's a connection?" Davis asked.

Veemon groaned. "I don't know, Davis... we don't own phones..."

Davis sweatdropped. "I'll let you off seeing as you're a bit dazed, Veemon."

"What should we do now?" Kari asked. "We're suppose to help Koji!"

"I know, Kari..." Angewomon said. "However, whoever attacked us must still be nearby!"

"The energy that struck MagnaAngemon was purple, right?" Ken asked. "And the energy that hit our Digimon other than Angewomon was yellow..."

"Your point?" Yolei asked.

Ken glanced at Wormmon. "Do you feel... different?"

Wormmon nodded. "Yes... I feel... like something's missing..."

"Same goes for me!" Veemon said.

Hawkmon nodded. "I concur..."

Armadilliomon groaned. "What a way to remove it..."

Ken looked up. "The Digimon that were struck by yellow energy... what do they have in common?"

Davis blinked. "They... can use Chaotic Digivolve... you don't think..."

"**HELLO, EVERYONE!!!**" Bellowed an evil voice.

Davis gulped and whirled around to see... "**CHAOSGALLANTMON!!!**"

ChaosDukemon sighed, standing on a boulder with Yamidramon and Atolmdramon. "You can call me ChaosDukemon now..."

"Why?" Veemon asked.

"Not telling you..." ChaosDukemon muttered.

Cody frowned. "Why are you here?! Haven't Takato and Guilmon found you yet?!"

"Yes, they found us... they didn't fight me, though..." ChaosDukemon muttered.

Cody blinked. "Why?"

"They were too busy making fun of ChaosDukemon's name before they went off to help someone facing UmbraDevimon..." Yamidramon explained. "I tell ya, they sure laughed a lot!"

Cody sweatdropped. "Why didn't they take it seriously?"

"ChaosDukemon Destruction Mode and ChaosDukemon Hazard Mode!" Davis stuttered with laughter. "No wonder they laughed! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**"

Cody sighed. "Never mind..."

"Sod off..." ChaosDukemon snarled.

Atolmdramon nodded. "Yep... _ChaosDukemon Sod Off Mode_, _ChaosDukemon Annoyed Mode_, _ChaosDukemon Clown Mode_ and... **GAH!!!** _ChaosDukemon... Strangling...Atolmdramon's...Neck... Mode..._"

Kari giggled as Davis rolled on the ground, laughing at the sight of ChaosDukemon angrily strangling Atolmdramon. "Can't blame you there..."

ChaosDukemon pushed Atolmdramon back as he glared at the Digidestined. "All right! Yamidramon, Atolmdramon! It's time to use their own power!"

Davis stopped laughing and sat up. "Our... own power...?"

Ken's eyes widened. "You didn't... of course!"

"What?" Yolei asked. "What is it, Ken?!"

Ken glanced at Yolei. "The yellow energy attack..." He looked over at Cody. "It main purpose was to drain the Chaos Emerald energy from our Digimon!"

Cody gasped. "What?!"

"That's why our Digimon de-Digivolved?!" Davis asked.

Ken nodded. "Yes... without the Emerald's power running through their bodies, our Digimon could no longer maintain their Ultimate forms... that explains everything..."

TK shook his head. "No, not everything... what was the point of the purple energy attack, then?"

"You'll soon find out..." ChaosDukemon laughed.

Atolmdramon smirked. "Now... let's begin our ultimate evolution!"

Yamidramon laughed, holding his fist up. "Yes... let's do it..."

"_Atolmdramon..._" Whispered the musular dragon, his body charging with dark yellow energy.

"_Yamidramon..._" Whispered the evil knight dragon, his body crackling with dark yellow energy.

They both rose into the air, swirling around each other in Dark yellow beams of energy. " _DNA Digivolve to..._"

Ken gritted his teeth. "They're using our Chaotic Digivolve power... to DNA Digivolve together to Mega!"

Kari gasped. "**NO!!!**"

The newly fused Digimon form of Atolmdramon and Yamidramon roared as he formed in a burst of purple energy. The Digidestined and their Digimon gasped in horror. The new evil Mega Digimon eas a truly horrible monster. It was little more than a gigantic head followed by a somewhat smaller body and a very long segmented tail, all covered in very hard bony plates. The head was long and triangular with a pair of large dark eye hollows with glowing blue eyes peering out of them, with an elongated black nose ending in a hard bony tip. A pair of draconic wings that looked to be far too small to support the giant dragon flapped from underneath the beast's enormous head. Long spikes grew from the underside of the bony segments, and the tail ended in a big hook-shaped barb.

The dragon hissed, steaming coming out of his mouth as his evolution completed.

"_**... DOOMSDRAMON!!!**_"

With the cry of his name, a burst of wind blew the Digidestined's hair back, four of them holding their Rookie-level Digimon tightly while MagnaAngemon and Angewomon stood in front of everyone.

"Doomsdramon..." Angewomon whispered.

MagnaAngemon gritted his teeth. "If I recall correctly, Doomsdramon is one of Valmarmon's creations!"

Angewomon gasped slightly. "R... Really? If that's true, then..."

MagnaAngemon nodded. "Yes... we're in for a long fight..."

0000_**DIGIMON**_ _**INFORMATION**_0000

**NAME:** _Doomsdramon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

Demon Dragon Digimon 

**ATTACKS:** _Atomic Death Blast, Apocalypse Missle_

_Known as the **Ultimate Chaos Dragon of Destruction**, his body plates are fused together with strong Chrome Digizoid alloy. These plates hide his nuclear missile attacks, used only as a desperation attack, something that occurred rarely to him._

000000000000000000000000000

"BlackAgumon told me once that when Valmarmon was first revived, he had a Yamidramon Digivolve into Doomsdramon..." Veemon whispered. "He said that many Mega-level Digimon fell before him... Machinedramon, Kyodaidramon, YoukaiInumon... and Doomsdramon's very first victim was Silesian's own Omnimon..."

Kari gasped. "Omnimon was defeated?! By... him...?"

Davis gritted his teeth. "Damn... how was he defeated, then?"

"By the Silesians' own Veemon!" Hawkmon said. "By using Omnimon's power, he became Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and struck Doomsdramon down!"

Davis nodded. "Right! Paladin Mode, that's what we'll do!" He set Veemon down on the grass and brought out his Digivice. "Listen up, you guys! Yolei, send a message to Tai and Matt and have them come here with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon! Ken, let's bring out our own Imperialdramon for the first time!"

Ken smiled as he brought out his Digivice, placing Wormmon down. "Right, Davis!"

ChaosDukemon scoffed. "Oh, this'll be good..."

"_Wormmon Digivolve to... __**STINGMON!!!**_"

"_Veemon Digivolve to... Veemon..._"

Davis facefaulted. "**WAH!?**"

Veemon blushed. "Guess I'm still recovering from that energy drain, huh?"

Stingmon clutched his fist. "This isn't good... Veemon needs to recharge his energy... which means..."

"Cody, Yolei!" Davis called out, holding his Digivice into the air. "Let's hope this Digivolution works!"

Yolei sighed as she held her Digivice up. "He's panicking..."

"Can you blame him?" Cody asked, glancing at his Digivice.

"_**DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!!!**_" Davis, Yolei and Cody called out.

"_Veemon Armour Digivolve to... __**FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!!!**_"

"_Armadilliomon Armour Digivolve to... __**DIGMON, THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!!!**_ Got the tagline right, yes!!!"

"_Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to... __**SHURIMON, THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY!!!**_"

ChaosDukemon laughed. "Three Armour-level Digimon, two Ultimate-level Digimon..."

"And a Champion-level in a pear tree!" Doomsdramon sang.

ChaosDukemon facefaulted. "**YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A FEARSOME DRAGON!!! START ACTING LIKE ONE!!!**"

"Sorry..." Doomsdramon said meekly.

Kari glanced at Davis, worried. "Davis... what are you planning?"

Davis lowed his head, his fists shaking. "To be honest, Kari... I can't think of anything... Even though we outnumber them six to two, we don't exactly have a winning advantage here..."

Ken nodded slowly. "I know, but... if we're going down... let's show them we're not afraid of them!"

Davis smiled. "Yeah... everyone, let's give them everything we've got!"

"Right!" Called the Digidestined.

ChaosDukemon scoffed. "Please..." He leapt into the air, bringing out his lance and shield. "Doomsdramon, to battle!"

With a roar, Doomsdramon flew underneath ChaosDukemon, allowing the dark knight to land on his head. "Right, boss!"

ChaosDukemon laughed as he glared down at the Digidestined. "Accept your fate...you're going to die!"

Angewomon frowned. "We're not going to accept it! We'll fight to the very end!"

Flamedramon grinned. "That's right! Armour, Champion, Ultimate... no matter what level we are, we'll always fight with a strong will in our hearts!"

Doomsdramon licked his teeth. "I'll enjoy tearing your strong wills to shreds!"

"Yes... and with us in your way, you'll never get the key!" ChaosDukemon bellowed. "**IT'S OVER!!!**"

"**IT'S NEVER OVER!!!**" Kari called out. "

"Enough chatter!" Doomsdramon hissed. "Please, boss... I want to strike them down now..."

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Very well... however, take your time... we must give Ritter enough time to get that key!"

"Right!" Doomsdramon roared before flying high into the air.

Cody gasped. "They're not only testing out their new powers, but also preventing us from..."

"_Quiet, Cody..._" Davis hissed, putting his hand over Cody's mouth.

Yolei blinked. "Davis, why...?"

Davis whispered. "_I don't think those guys knew that Koji is following Ritter..._"

Ken smiled. "_I get it... if we keep quiet about it..._"

Davis nodded. "_Yeah... we'll give Koji a fighting chance..._"

Cody sighed as Davis removed his hand. "_OK..._"

"Hey, ChaosFoolmon!!! Fumesdramon!" Davis called out. "Come down and fight us like the evil Digimon you are!"

Yolei sighed. "Can't believe I'm glad that Davis is getting us into trouble..."

Kari giggled. "Well, we better hope we'll get backup soon... Angewomon, let's go!"

Angewomon nodded. "Right, Kari!"

"Don't worry, Cody!" Digmon said, raising his drills. "I'll show them the drill!"

Cody smiled. "Digmon..."

Shurimon narrowed his eyes. "I'll protect Yolei and my friends! That is my vow!"

Yolei's eyes glittered with a smile. "Ooooh, Shurimon! You're the best!"

"I wonder who'll protect Shurimon from Yolei, though..." Digmon muttered.

Flamedramon went into a battle stance. "I'm ready, Davis!"

Davis grinned. "Go, Flamedramon!"

"Ken" Stingmon called out.

Ken nodded. "Be careful..."

MagnaAngemon stepped forward. "All right, everyone... to battle!"

TK frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

MagnaAngemon nodded. "Yes, TK... Now, shall we?"

"Yeah... let's go..." TK whispered.

"Doomsdramon..." ChaosDukemon called out. "**ATTACK!!!!!**"

Doomsdramon dove towards the Digidestined, roaring. "Yes, sir!"

The odds were heavily against the Digidestined. Did they truly stand a chance of winning? Or would ChaosGallantmon and Doomsdramon destroy them all?

"Hello... I'm ChaosDukemon now..." ChaosDukemon muttered.

Oh, too bad, you just missed your chance to get back your old name.

"**NO!!!**" Cried ChaosDukemon.

000000000000000000000000000

The Silesian's battle against Dark Fox wasn't going so well either for a few reasons...

One, Dark Fox was able to evolve into a Ninetales-like being called Dark Kyuubi.

Two, she had her own Digimon partner called Darkdramon, who was currently clashing his lance against BlackWarGreymon's Dramon-Destroyer Claws.

Take a breather... phew...

And the most horrifying problem was Dark Kyuubi's new power!

Her new power was called _Yamiyo Maindo_, which Canewomon had the unfortunate fate of being the first one for it to be tried out on.

After seeing Canewomon unable to fight after Dark Kyuubi used that new move on her, the Silesians knew she wouldn't hesitate on using that move on any of them. KageMetalGarurumon gave them a chance to run by going head-to-head with Dark Kyuubi herself. They could have escaped and saved themselves from the same fate as Canewomon...

It would have worked, except for one problem...

Eva didn't had the heart to leave Canewomon behind. Nor Velene, Vulko or Growly...

So, what did they do?

While Dark Kyuubi was trying to knock KageMetalGarurumon away with her chakrams, the four Silesians quickly ran over to Canewomon so they could drag her out of the danger zone.

"Canewomon..." Eva whispered, staring at her fallen Digimon.

Canewomon was in the same position she had been in since Dark Kyuubi had used her Yamiyo Maindo on her. She was on her knees, whimpering, stuttering and moaning while staring into the distance, eyes glowing red and weeping heavily. She convulsed in place, her face twisted in fear and unbelievable pain.

Growly frowned as he placed his ear near Canewomon's mouth. "I wonder what she's whispering and stuttering about...?"

"_S...Stop... I...I beg of you..._" Canewomon whispered, her voice full of pain. "_S...Stop... no... en...enough... stop..._"

Without a second thought, Eva hugged Canewomon, tears falling out of her eyes. "Wake up! Canewomon! Please... wake up..."

However, Canewomon remained in her trance-like state. "_Th... the pain... S...Stop... I...I beg of you... S...Stop... no... en...enough... stop..._"

Velene held Vulko tightly. "That... that..." She gritted her teeth. "Canewomon's body is okay... I think... Dark Kyuubi... has attacked her mind..."

"Attacked... her mind?" Vulko asked.

Velene nodded. "Yes... I have a feeling Dark Kyuubi won't feel like killing us soon... rather, she'll destroy our minds just like she did Canewomon's."

Eva shook her head. "Wha... What are we going to do?!"

Velene closed her eyes. "Try slapping her... maybe it'll bring her back to her senses..."

"And what if that doesn't work?" Eva asked.

Velene frowned. "Well then, we have to carry her out of harm's way. We can't do anything as long as Dark Kyuubi is around!"

Eva nodded and slung Canewomon's right arm over her shoulder. "Growly!"

Growly nodded and slung Canewomon's other arm over his shoulder. "OK! Let's go!"

"How long do you think KageMetalGarurumon can hold him off?" Vulko asked.

"Not **LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!!!!!**" KageMetalGarurumon cried, crashing down nearby with stab marks on his armour and burnt marks on his flesh and metal parts.

Eva gasped. "No!"

"KageMetalGarurumon!" Growly cried. "Are you okay?!"

KageMetalGarurumon lifted his head, groaning. "Soylent Green is made of people... Soylent Green is made of people..."

Growly sweatdropped. "He's okay..."

"Not as okay as you'll be..." Dark Kyuubi purred, twirling her chakrams about. "So, you thought you could escape with my first Yamiyo Maindo victim, hmm?"

Vulko gulped. "Y... Yamiyo Maindo?"

"_Dark Night Mind_?" Velene translated. "Is **THAT** what you used on Canewomon?"

Dark Kyuubi smiled. "Yes... but, don't worry... you'll soon get a taste of what's its like... after I actually kill someone..." She grinned at Growly. "Like you... you're not worthy of my new attack, so..."

Growly paled. "Oh no... you don't mean..."

"Yes..." Dark Kyuubi hissed before leaping forward with her chakrams burning. "**DIE!!!**"

Eva gasped. "**NO!!!**"

Velene gritted her teeth. "Damn... she's fast!"

"Prepare to sit on a cloud, pup!" Dark Kyuubi hissed.

Shadow the Hedgehog smirked as he suddenly appeared between Dark Kyuubi and the Silesians. "I don't think so..."

Dark Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock. "What the hell?! Where did he come from?!"

Shadow raised a sky blue Emerald. "_Chaos... __**CONTROL!!!**_" And he vanished.

"What the he... **GAH!!!**" Dark Kyuubi suddenly stopped flying forward and flew to the side as something hit her in the side of the head with a powerful kick, sending her crashing to the ground. "What the hell happened?!"

There was a sky blue flash, and Shadow once more stood in front of the Silesians. "Hope we didn't come too late..."

"S...Shadow..." Vulko whispered.

Growly was amazed. "Where did you come from?!"

Shadow smirked as he held up the sky blue Chaos Emerald. "I used Chaos Control, which allows me to slow down time around me... Azulongmon sent us to back you up."

Velene smiled. "I'm glad you did..."

"Us?" Eva repeated. "Who else is with you?"

Dark Kyuubi slowly got to her feet. "It doesn't matter if you're saved or not! You're all going to..."

"**AURA SPHERE!!!**"

"Wha? **GYAH!!!**" Dark Kyuubi was struck in the stomach by a glowing blue-white energy ball, knocking her back. She landed on her back and groaned. "Who did that...?"

Lucario landed on top of a boulder, smiling broadly. "Guess you're weak after all..."

"Lucario!" Eva called out, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

Lucario glanced at Velene, sighing. "Telene begged me to help you in this battle, so I agreed..."

Velene grinned. "She begged you or bribed you by saying that if you helped us, she won't chase you around the island, didn't she?"

Lucario's cheeks went red. "She tried, but I didn't take up her initial offer when she said she would leave me alone for five minutes, so she begged..."

Velene giggled. "That's like Telene..."

Dark Kyuubi shook her head as she got back to her feet again. "Damn it... who else is he... **GAH!!!**"

Explosive shells launced from E-123 Omega struck her in the back as the android landed on the sandy ground behind her. "**TARGET HIT!**"

Eva grinned. "Talk about reinforcements..."

"_Yes, isn't it?_" Came a chuckle. Eva turned around to see Mewtwo hovering towards them. "_Guess we came just in time._"

Velene nodded. "No kidding..." She glanced at Canewomon. "Can you see what's wrong with her?"

Nodding, Mewtwo placed his hand on top of Canewomon's head. "_Give me a moment and maybe I can help her..._"

Shaking her head, Dark Kyuubi climbed to her knees. "_This can't be... I was so close..._ **DARKDRAMON!!!**"

Darkdramon grunted as he pushed BlackWarGreymon back. "My partner needs me me, so we'll fight again..."

"We'll fight now!" BlackWarGreymon growled.

"Oh really? **DARK ROAR!!!**" Darkdramon howled, unleashing a ball of dark energy from his mouth that blasted BlackWarGreymon back.

BlackWarGreymon cried out as he crashed to the ground. Fortunately, he got a soft landing. "That was a close call.. did I land on something soft...?"

KageMetalGarurumon whimpered in pain. "_Move... your... shield... please...?_"

"Oh, sorry..." BlackWarGreymon said, quickly getting up.

Darkdramon landed near Dark Kyuubi. "What are your orders?"

Dark Kyuubi hissed. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

Darkdramon nodded as he raised his lance. "Very well..." He blasted forward, his lance charged with energy. "**GIGA STICK LANCE!!!**"

"Look out!!!" BlackWarGreymon yelled.

"Who is he aiming at?!" Velene cried.

Vulko gulped. "Us..."

Frowning, Shadow clutched the Chaos Emerald. "_Chaos..._"

(**CRASH!!!**)

Shadow blinked as he saw something flaming crash into Darkdramon, knocking him into a boulder. "What in the..."

Lucario gasped. "A Puppetmon!"

"A burning Puppetmon..." Darkdramon snarled, kicking the Digimon off him. "Where did you come from?!"

LadyDevimon flew through the air, following Puppetmon. "There he is! Crashing into Darkdramon... and boy, does that freaky Ninetales something look really mad..."

"**IT'S ME!!!**" Dark Kyuubi screamed.

LadyDevimon blinked. "**Dark Fox**!?"

"It's **Dark Kyuubi** now!!!" Snapped the evil Ninetales.

ShadowRanamon arrived with their small DarkKnightmon troops, smirking. "Funny, I thought it would be **Dark Whining**..."

Dark Kyuubi hissed. "Watch it! Or I'll use my Yamiyo Maindo on you like I did to Canewomon!"

That was when Ash's group arrived, surprised to see Dark Fox evolved into a Ninetales and confused at what she said she had done to Canewomon. "Yamiyo Maindo...?" Misty asked.

Velene nodded. "It's called Dark Night Mind... it allows her to attack our minds."

Mewtwo sighed. "_Yes, but it also does something horrible... Canewomon's mind is trapped in a nightmare world where thousands of Dark Kyuubis are attacking her with sharp objects..._"

Eva gasped. "She's... what?!" She snarled at glared at Dark Kyuubi. "**YOU EVIL... RELEASE HER!!!**"

"What? And spoil all the fun?" Dark Kyuubi asked, smirking. "I don't think so..."

"There we go..." LadyDevimon muttered. "Evil guys saying they won't fix their damage to the good guys..."

Mewtwo's hand started to glow. "_Don't worry... I'll fix her mind. I'll wipe out Dark Kyuubi's powers before I piece Canewomon's mind back together. After which, she'll just need a little shock to come back to her senses..._"

Eva smiled, wiping her tears away. "Good..."

"Before a good guy repairs the damage on their ally?" ShadowRanamon finished. "Yep, that's the cliche thing in the battle between good and evil..."

Dark Kyuubi's left eye twitched. "You two are getting lazy, do you know that?!"

"I certainly do..." Groaned a smoldering and charred Puppetmon.

Vulko blinked. "Where did that Puppetmon came from?"

Ash shrugged. "I dunno, but it seems the Digidestined've met him before..."

"Certainly looked happy to see our Fire-type Pokemon..." Liza said as the Charizards snickered.

Darkdramon snarled as he got up. He glanced to one side to see Omega and Lucario before glancing at the huge group of trainers and Silesians with Mewtwo, Shadow, BlackWarGreymon and KageMetalGarurumon. "I can't believe this is happening! We're starting to lose!"

Dark Kyuubi hissed. "**NO!!! I WON'T LOSE! I WAS SO CLOSE!!!**"

Mewtwo chuckled as he removed his hand from Canewomon's head. "_All done... just snap your fingers or something and she'll be back to normal, Eva..._"

Eva smiled. "Thank you, Mewtwo... thank you from the bottom of my heart..."

Mewtwo smiled. "_You're welcome..._"

"**NO!!!!**" Screamed Dark Kyuubi.

Shadow smirked. "It's over, you old hag."

Dark Kyuubi's left eye twitched. "**WHAT. DID. YOU. CALL. ME?!?!?!?! I'M NOT OLD!!!**"

"Well, you're getting some wrinkles here here and there..." LadyDevimon noted.

Dark Kyuubi glared at her. "He was talking to you!"

LadyDevimon shook her head. "No, he was talking to you because he replied to you..."

Dark Kyuubi snarled. "Come on!!! Help me out here!!! We're losing!!!"

"What else is new?" ShadowRanamon asked.

Eva turned to Dark Kyuubi, narrowing her eyes. "Canewomon is so going to tear you apart after what you've done to her! I promise you that!"

"That's right!" Velene said, snarling. "And nothing's going to stop her!"

"**GANGWAY!!!**" Screamed Terriermon as MegaGargomon flew above them with Sakuyamon, Justimon and a huge bubble created by MarineAngemon containing Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Andromon and GrappLeomon.

Darkdramon snarled. "Looks like the cavalry is here..."

"Usually, cavalries don't run in fear..." ShadowRanamon muttered. "Looks to me like they were trying to get away from something..."

Lucario's ears perked up. "What is that hissing noise?"

"**Temperature readings rising...**" Omega said, walking over to Shadow's side. "**Cause unknown.**"

Shadow wiped some sweat off from his forehead. "What is going on here?"

Sakuyamon looked down and gasped. "**OH NO!!!**"

Justimon glanced down and noticed Shadow, Omega, Mewtwo, the trainers and the Silesians. "Damn! What have we done?!"

"**YOU GUYS!!!**" MegaGargomon yelled. "Run for it!!!"

"Why?!" Ash called back.

"**INFERNO TIDE!!!**"

A tidal wave of flames came out of nowhere and engulfed the DarkKnightmon, melting them away.

"That's why..." Growly gulped.

LadyDevimon stared in shock. "We're troopless!"

"Who could have done that?!" ShadowRanamon asked.

Her question was answered when **UriaSeadramon** abruptly appeared.

Misty gasped and quickly grabbed Ash around the neck, drawing him close. "Wha... what is that?"

"_Something that can breath... which I really need to do right now, Misty..._" Choked Ash.

Sakuyamon landed near the group, panting for air. "I'm sorry, everyone. We tried to stop him, but he was too powerful!"

"Who is he?! What is he?!" May asked.

Sakuyamon bowed her head. "His name is... UriaSeadramon..."

"UriaSeadramon?!" KageMetalGarurumon asked.

"_UriaSeadramon... UriaSeadramon..._" Canewomon whispered. Her glazed, red eyes suddenly went back to normal with a look of shock and horror. "**URIASEADRAMON?!?**"

UriaSeadramon raised his head up high, roaring with rage and a lust for destruction.

Lucario stared at the dragon in horror, gritting his teeth. "_So, it's true... the myth about Valmarmon creating three Digimon of destructions that somehow failed him because they wouldn't obey him! UriaSeadramon, a member of the __**Unholy Beasts**__... and he was sealed within Zhuqiaomon's realm! I can't believe this is actually true..._"

UriaSeadramon glared at everyone, his eyes glimmering with delight at finding more victims. Then, his eyes glowed and summoned something that no one would expect from a Digimon whose body was covered in flames...

Icicles.

"**FROZEN HELL!!!**"

"**WATCH OUT!!!**" MegaGargomon cried out.

With a quick reflex, Canewomon summoned her staff and created a huge barrier to protect herself and everyone around her, causing the icicles to bounce off."**SHIELD!!!**"

Eva smiled. "Canewomon! You're back!!!"

Canewomon smiled. "I'm sorry I made you worry, Eva..."

Sniffing, Eva suddenly hugged Mewtwo. "Thank you... thank you..."

Mewtwo blushed. "_You're... welcome..._"

The only ones not in the barrier were MegaGargomon, Justimon and the MarineAngemon troop, whom simply flew up to avoid the icicles.

Lucario wasn't in the barrier, but managed to hide behind his boulder, gritting his teeth as he heard the icicles strike his rocky shield. "That... was close..."

Darkdramon simply stood in front of Dark Kyuubi, ShadowRanamon and LadyDevimon and allowed the icicles to hit him... resulting in him yelling in pain. "**AHH!!!**"

"What's wrong?!" Dark Kyuubi asked.

"Did your brain cells de-evolve when you evolved?!" ShadowRanamon asked. "He got struck by some freezing icicles!"

"**NO!!! IT'S NOT THAT!!!**" Yelled Darkdramon in pain. He turned his back to the evil trio and hissed. "It's... **HOT!!!**"

Dark Kyuubi, LadyDevimon and ShadowRanamon gasped as they saw the icicles turning into molten lava. LadyDevimon shook her head. "It's... not possible... they're icicles... **ICE!** Not... **HOW!?**"

"I wouldn't be like this... if they were cold..." Darkdramon hissed. "If they were cold, I wouldn't be in pain... but, for icicles to be actually made of... molten lava... He's..."

"Guess it's not Frozen Hell after all..." ShadowRanamon noted.

LadyDevimon glared at her. "Of course it's Frozen Hell... UriaSeadramon froze the bloody lava before unleashing it!!! Don't ask me how because I've never seen a Digimon with this kind of power before!!!"

Puppetmon crawled over to them. "My luck has changed..."

"How?!" Dark Kyuubi asked.

"Not one icicle struck me..." Puppetmon said, chuckling a little.

Dark Kyuubi's left eye twitched. "Why I oughta..."

"**ENOUGH!!!**" LadyDevimon snapped. "We need to escape! Darkdramon's damaged and Puppetmon is burnt! And I don't think UriaSeadramon is on our side!"

Dark Kyuubi hissed. "Very well..." She turned around and glared at Velene. "You better hope UriaSeadramon kills you because if he doesn't, you won't very much look forward to our next battle, my Light!"

"How are we going to escape?" ShadowRanamon asked.

Dark Kyuubi sighed. "I have enough energy to teleport us out in a flaming exit."

"OK! Do that!" ShadowRanamon said.

LadyDevimon blinked. "When did you learn that move?"

"Look! Do you really want to ask that question while we have an out-of-control flaming demon dragon breathing down our necks?!" ShadowRanamon asked.

"Fine... but, Darkie... when we're safe, your ears are going to be burning from my many questions from hell..." LadyDevimon muttered.

Dark Kyuubi sighed as she summoned flames in her paws. "Joy..."

As the flames surrounded the five evil Digimon... well, four evil Digimon and a freak Pokemon... (Dark Kyuubi: **HEY!!!**), one voice called out, laughing with evil...

"**AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! NOT MORE FLAMES!!!!!!**" Screamed Puppetmon. (Dark Kyuubi: Hahahahaha!)

No, not him...

Darkdramon cackled as they vanished into the flames, teleporting away through magical means. "Good luck against UriaSeadramon... you'll need it... **HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**"

Misty snarled. "Thanks for the support..."

Brendan brought out a Pokeball, grinning. "Hey, seeing as he's a Fire-type, let's cool him off a little with Walrein!"

Edward nodded. "Right! And Blastoise!"

Misty posed, sparkles surrounding her. "And don't forget me... Misty, the Beautiful Water Trainer..."

May smiled. "Wow... you're amazing, Misty!"

Ash sweatdropped. "Don't encourage her..."

"Wait!" Liza called out, rubbing Charla's back. "Something isn't right here..."

Brendan blinked. "What are you..." He glanced at his Ninetales and Salamence and gasped. "Our Pokemon! They're frozen in fear!"

"What?!" Edward gasped, glancing at his Typhlosion and Dragonite, noticing they were shaking and looking scared. "B-but why?!"

May stared at her scared Blaziken before glancing at the other Pokemon... Ash's Pikachu, Torkoal and Charizard. Charla and the other three Charizards. Misty's Togetic and Gyarados. "They're... scared of UriaSeadramon...?"

Well, except for Torkoal...

"Hey! I don't need a bath!" Vulko cried out, being drenched in Torkoal's tears.

Velene picked up Vulko, sighing. "Even though you're a loyal child, you still don't enjoy baths..."

"Does any boy?" Vulko asked, smiling.

Lucario rushed over to the others, keeping his eyes on UriaSeadramon. "We can't leave him alive... this thing... will destroy the entire Digital World!"

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. "_I understand. If we work together, we'll take him down!_"

Sakuyamon nodded. "Yes... we can't run away... we will win this fight!"

And to spoil the dramatic quotes...

"Why aren't Mewtwo, Lucario or the Silesians scared of UriaSeadramon?" Ash asked. "They're Pokemon..."

Brendan shrugged. "Maybe our Pokemon are scared because they're trained..."

Ash blinked. "But, what about the three Charizards with Liza and Charla? They're not trained..."

"OK, how about this reason?" Edward asked. "They can speak human language, ours can't...?"

Ash shook his head. "Not good enough! I wanna know..."

"How to get the pain out of your ear?" Misty asked, dragging Ash away by his ear. "Follow me and I'll explain how..."

"**OW! LET GO! OW! OW! STOP IT, MISTY! OW!**" Cried Ash.

Brendan and Edward sighed. "Thank you..."

Hmm... in order to escape a pointless, plothole talk... use Misty and her amazing powers of ear-pulling...

Too bad SkullSatamon doesn't have ears, nuts...

Anyway, back to the scene...

MegaGargomon looked down as Mewtwo, Sakuyamon, BlackWarGreymon and KageMetalGarurumon left Canewomon's barrier to fight UriaSeadramon. He sighed. "Looks we have no choice... we have to fight..."

Justimon nodded. "Yeah..."

"Are you guys crazy?!" Kazu asked, still inside MarineAngemon's barrier with MarineAngemon himself, Kenta, Andromon, Jeri and GrappLeomon. "We thought maybe the Sovereigns could deal with this fiery serpent freak so we tried to lead him to the Lair!"

"But, with our friends in the crossfire, no pun intended, we couldn't just abandon them!" Kenta said.

Jeri nodded. "That's right! At some point, the Sovereigns will either send more backup **OR** come themselves..."

MegaGargomon nodded. "Yeah... however, by looking at our current situation... we need a miracle..."

The battle continues...

000000000000000000000000000000

Location, Orochimon's cave.

No longer owned by Orochimon seeing as Jeri's Leomon killed him with LadyDevimon's power a long time ago.

A DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode, Ritter, walked walked up a long staircase inside a tunnel and arrived at Orochimon's old lair. "Well, how ironic..."

Orochimon's lair was a broad circular courtyard open to the skies surrounded by towering rock walls with a big rock overhang cut from the nearby mountain to make it impossible to see from the air. A large basin was dug into the centre of the cavern, no doubt where Orochimon used to sleep. Surrounding the basin was a trough with circular pools for each of his eight heads to drink from.

Ritter chuckled. "Orochimon, you've impressed me for hiding something like this inside a dark, damp cave... it's a pity it's now abandoned..." it's now abandoned..." He glanced around. "Now, where could the key be...?"

That was when Ritter noticed a book lying on the ground. Picking it up, Ritter opened it and narrowed his eyes. "Orochimon's Diary...?" He wondered how Orochimon could have written this, seeing as he had no hands, unless he had a servant to write for him. No doubt that this Digimon servant had been killed before Orochimon left to keep the lair's location a secret. He chuckled a little. "Wonder what this says..."

"_How interesting. A strange, yet beautiful object was found inside a ruined box. Rocks fell on it, water splashed on it, fire sprayed on it. And yet this beautiful item survived from what should have melted it down to a pool of melted metal. I soon found out it was able to shape itself into a key. This item... so beautiful, yet so important... I need to guard it as it's mine... mine forever! With the help of my servant, I've placed the key hidden in the basin. All I need to do is input the secret code, and then the key can either be hidden...or revealed for my pleasure and desire..._

_Just to make sure I don't forget, I must remember to put down this clue. So, write this down._

_No, don't write that down._

_Nor that!_

_Stop it!_

_OK, here's the bloody clue... _

_Say the words of the evolutions of Agumon, side._"

Yep... proof that a servant wrote it for Orochimon...

And that he and Orochimon were both drunk, even though the writing came out pretty well... Pointless talk, ahoy!

Let's move on...

Ritter stared at the book before glancing at the basin. "They key is in there... and all I need to do is call out Agumon's evolved forms...? All right... here goes nothing..."

Standing near the basin, Ritter called out at the top of his voice. "_**GREYMON!!! METALGREYMON!!! WARGREYMON!!!**_"

Nothing...

Ritter sighed and read the book again. "Agumon's evolved forms... side..." He paused. "Did they exist back then? If so, how did Orochimon know...?" He closed the book. "Side... if he was talking about Agumon's evolved forms up to WarGreymon, he might have wrote down First. Side... now it makes sense..."

Taking position once again, Ritter coughed and bellowed once more. "_**GEOGREYMON!!! RIZEGREYMON!!! SHINEGREYMON!!! SHINEGREYMON RUIN MODE!!! SHINEGREYMON BURST MODE!!!**_"

The basin started to shake and slowly opened up, revealing a pedestal which slowly rose into the air from the center of the basin.

Ritter shook his head. "Side... he must have found out about the new evolved forms of Agumon... He should have wrote down Alternates rather than Side... then again, he must have been drunk so..."

However, how Orochimon knew about Agumon's new evolved forms... we'll never know as he has taken the secret with him to the grave.

Then again, he might have forgotten it because he was drunk.

Hooray for me for ignoring a plothole.

Moving on...

Ritter stared in wonder and disbelief. "Is... that it...?"

Hovering upon the pedestal was a bit of golden wire that was twisted into a vaguely key-like form. Mystical symbols made from silver glowed upon it.

This was it.

It had finally been found.

The Central Key to Huanglongmon's realm...

Ritter stepped down into the basin, approaching the pedestal. "Do you know how long we've been searching for you? How each side nearly lost one another just so we could claim victory over the other? Although one side would be in despair if it lost vital people, I don't think my side would even give a toss... but, now we've found you... the journey is over..."

"For both sides..."

Whirling around, Ritter gasped as he saw a figure standing at the top of the staircase, holding a blue and black device in his hand. Calming himself, he chuckled slightly. "It's been a while, Koji Minamoto..."

Koji stepped forward, narrowing his eyes. "Ritter... how long has it been...? Oh, I remember... nearly six days since we last met! You were the one who kept an eye on me when I fought 100 Karatenmon to save my brother!"

Ritter nodded. "Indeed... and yet, that was an excellent show you put on, Koji. You fought with everything you had to try and save your brother... You fought 100 Ultimate-level Digimon and beat them all, unleashing a new hidden power as well."

"Thanks, but I'm not here for an idle chit-chat..." Koji said.

Ritter nodded as he climbed out of the basin. "I know... you came here for the key..." He chuckled.

Koji narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing... I guess I'm just glad... glad that you were aware of our distraction plan..." Ritter said, drawing his sword. "I would have lost respect for you if you fell for a simple trick like that..."

Koji smirked. "Believe it or not, it was **ME **who figured out your plan!"

Ritter's eyes widened. "Really? So, you figured out Madoudramon's plan, hmm?"

"So, Madoudramon thought this up?" Koji asked, sighing. "Ritter, there's something you should know..."

"Know... about what?" Ritter asked.

Koji looked away. "Madoudramon fought EmperorGreymon once and told him that he serves... Valmarmon..."

Ritter nodded slightly. "I see... somehow, that doesn't surprise me..."

"What?!" Koji asked, looking shocked.

"The symbol of Lucemon-sama's defeat came in the form of Gallantmon Shining Mode..." Ritter explained. "It was when he was losing hope, that Madoudramon came. Many of us wondered where he came from and what his true purpose is... however, no one dared to question him because Lucemon favored him for helping regain his confidence..."

Koji stared. "Ritter... are you losing faith in Lucemon?"

Ritter sighed. "Yes... and no... I want to lose faith in Lucemon, yet I can't... I was created by him and he made sure we DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode will serve him until we die..." He stared at Koji. "I have a favour to ask of you, but you must prove to me that you're worthy of this favour!"

Koji narrowed his eyes. "Why would I accept your favour?"

"Because... of Saya..." Ritter whispered.

"S... Saya?" Koji repeated. "What about her?"

Ritter raised his sword up. "Fight me, Koji! Give me an honourable battle! A battle to the death! A battle for the key... and a battle to gain favour from an honourable warrior... do you accept the challenge, Koji? Or will you allow your anger against evil blind you?"

Koji held up his D-Tector. "Ritter... I accept your challenge..." He held out his right hand and slashed the D-Tector against it. "**EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!!**" The Spirits of Light, both Human and Beast, combined their power to form... "**BEOWOLFMON!!!**"

"The Advance Warrior of Light, hmm?" Mused Ritter. "Very well, I accept that..." He glanced at the key. "Two weeks have been spent looking for this, yet it feels like it has been a much longer time."

Beowolfmon nodded slightly, clutching his Beosaber tightly. "Yeah... it does feel like that."

"It would be a shame for this journey to end like this..." Ritter whispered. He glanced at Beowolfmon. "Let's end this journey for the Central Key in a great battle between good and evil!"

Beowolfmon grinned. "You want one? You got one!" He charged forward and swung his sword. "**DON'T HOLD BACK!!!**"

"**I WON'T!!!**" Yelled Ritter, charging forward and slamming his sword into Beowolfmon's. "**LET THE FINAL BATTLE BEGIN!!!**"

It has begun...

And it'll end...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**FLAME FIST!!!**" Flamedramon called out, shooting fireballs from his fists.

"**GOLD RUSH!!!**" Digmon yelled, firing drills from his nose and hands.

"**DOUBLE STARS!!!**" Shurimon cried, throwing two shurikens at Doomsdramon.

"**MOON SHOOTER!!!**" Stingmon yelled, firing a white orb of energy from his forearm.

"**CELESTIAL ARROW!!!**" Angewomon called out, firing an arrow of holy energy.

MagnaAngemon stayed back to protect the six Digidestined as they watched the five attacks rapidly approching Doomsdramon. Davis grinned. "**WE GOT HIM!!!**"

"Don't let your guard down!!!" MagnaAngemon yelled.

Doomsdramon opened his mouth and fired a huge beam of dark energy. "**ATOMIC DEATH BLAST!!!**"

The blast of energy destroyed the five attacks with ease, causing MagnaAngemon to grit his teeth and everyone else to gasp in horror.

"Oh my..." Kari whispered.

"Not good..." Stingmon muttered.

"Is this the end...?" Yolei asked.

"**MY MRILLS!!!**" Sobbed Digmon, in a nasal voice. "My mrills were pestroyed..."

Davis facefaulted. "Way to spoil a serious moment, Digmon..."

"Morry..." Digmon muttered.

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "OK... One more time, Doomsdramon! Hit 'em one more time!"

"You got it!" Doomsdramon roared, unleashing another blast of dark energy. "**ATOMIC DEATH BLAST!!!**"

"**MO!!! NODY, MATCH OUT!!!**" Digmon cried.

"Everyone!" MagnaAngemon said. "Get behind me!"

Shurimon flew into the air. "We must take the blast now before it's too late!"

"What if we don't survive?!" Angewomon asked, hovering beside Shurimon.

Stingmon sighed. "I would be surprised if we did..."

The attack struck the three Digimon, causing an explosion in the air.

"**STINGMON!!!**" "**SHURIMON!!!**" "**ANGEWOMON!!!**"

The explosion pushed Flamedramon back, cursing under his breath. "Damn... this would never happen if I..."

Digmon crashed his head into a rock hard. "Mow... I man't helieve this bappining..."

Flamedramon stared at Digmon before shaking his head. "Mhut up..."

"Our... Digimon..." Yolei whispered in shock.

Kari gasped. "Look!"

Falling out of the explosion were Minomon, Salamon and Poromon...

Ken rushed out and grabbed the three Digimon before they could hit the ground. "Stingmon and Shurimon were forced to de-Digivolve back into their In-Training forms while Angewomon was sent back to her Rookie form! I'm glad they're alive..."

"How did they survive?!" ChaosDukemon asked. He looked down at Doomsdramon. "OK... Spill it... how can an Armour, Champion and Ultimate-level Digimon survive a deadly blast from Valmarmon's evillest dragon in the entire Digital World!?"

Doomsdramon laughed sheepishly. "I'm... we're... still getting used to this new level of power... you can't expect us to master it in under a few minutes, huh? Where's the logic in that?"

"Remember SkullSatamon?" ChaosDukemon asked. "Logic isn't in our dictionary... along with any other words involving the laws of physics... he would break every rule... without knowing it..."

"Erm... shall I do another Blast and kill them all?" Doomsdramon asked.

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Of course..." He whispered to Doomsdramon. "_But, leave MagnaAngemon alive so UmbraDevimon won't lose his source of power..._"

"What?" Doomsdramon asked.

ChaosDukemon sweatdropped, whispering a bit louder. "_Leave MagnaAngemon alive so UmbraDevimon won't lose his source of power..._"

"What?" Doomsdramon yelled. "Speak up! I can't hear a word you're saying!"

ChaosDukemon sighed. "I'm keeping my voice down because what I'm saying has to stay absolutely secret..."

"And it'll remain a secret if you don't speak up!" Doomsdramon replied.

ChaosDukemon's left eye twitched. "Just kill them..."

"OK!" Doomsdramon chimed.

"Flamedramon, Digmon, MagnaAngemon!" Davis called out. "Regroup!"

Flamedramon nodded. "All right, Davis!"

Digmon slowly walked over to the group. "Moming, mew size..."

Cody sweatdropped. "We've got to get you new drills, Digmon..."

"Meally? If nhat mould be so mreat, Sody. Tank sou..." Digmon said.

"Can't we get him the drills now...?" Davis muttered.

MagnaAngemon smiled to himself as he stood in a defensive stance. "I really hope it doesn't end like this... I really wish it doesn't..."

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!**" ChaosDukemon laughed. "**PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM, DIGIDESTINED!!! DOOMSDRAMON, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!**"

Doomsdramon blinked. "I do?"

"Way to spoil a dramatic moment here..." ChaosDukemon muttered. "When you two DNA Digivolved, did you lose a lot of IQ as well?!"

Doomsdramon shook his head. "No... bit difficult in here... having two sets of minds after using DNA Digivolve. Wonder how Omnimon and the Digidestined's Digimon get used to that?"

ChaosDukemon palmed his face. "Look, just blast them before we spend another moment wasting time with pointless conversations and very long sentences that have no purpose, whatsoever...

"Like yours?" Doomsdramon asked.

"**JUST FIRE!!!!!**" ChaosDukemon yelled.

Doomsdramon nodded. "All right! This is the end! Prepare to meet your doom!"

"I SAID THAT!!!" ChaosDukemon snarled.

"Oh..." Doomsdramon muttered. "Oh well... **ATOMIC DEATH BLA...**"

"**MEGA CRUSHER!!!**"

ChaosDukemon gasped as a large blue energy blast flew towards them. "**GO UP!!! GO UP!!!**"

"No need to tell me twice!" Doomsdramon yelled, flying over the enormous blue laser shot.

Yolei blinked. "Wha...? What was that...?"

"Hey, guys!" Came a voice. The Digidestined turned around to see Beetlemon flying towards them. "Need any help?"

Davis blinked. "JP?! Did you use that move?"

"Me? Heck no!" Beetlemon replied. He pointed at the sky. "That was all him!"

The Digidestined looked up and gasped to see a huge dragon hovering in the sky. Kari shook her head in amazement. "I... Imperialdramon...?"

"No way... but Veemon is still Flamedramon and Wormmon is resting as Minomon!" Cody said. "How is that...?"

Ken smiled. "Simple, Cody... this isn't OUR Imperialdramon..."

Yolei gasped and smiled. "**SILESIA'S** Imperialdramon!"

Beetlemon nodded. "That's right! And according to the Sovereigns, Silesia's Imperialdramon is **MUCH** stronger than the Dra-Warrior's Imperialdramon or yours."

Flamedramon snarled. "I resent that remark!"

Digmon nodded. "Meah, ye mesent pact fart!"

"Just be quiet..." Yolei muttered.

The appearance of Imperialdramon was a tremendous dragon Digimon the size of a cruise ship. He had blue skin and a white underbelly, but most of its body was covered in thick black black armour. His shorter hind legs were ensconced in black armour 'boots' with a gold rim and diamond-shaped knee plates, as well as long gold talons. His longer front legs were covered in huge elongated black metal gloves with gold trim, three very long gold talons per limb, and three gold blades sprouting from the top of each forelimb, two small and the other enormous and scythe-shaped. A large cannon with a gold-rimmed barrel and an elongated tapering rear was mounted on the armour covering Imperialdramon's back, a pair of long, thin red dragon wings sprouting from his sides. A transparent dome of unknown material was nestled on Imperialdramon's back between the rear of the cannon and the dragon's tail. His short-snouted face was covered in a red and white metal mask with spikes growing out to the sides, a ridged blade growing up from his nose and going back over the forehead, and red eye lenses. A shock of grey hair grew out from the back of the dragon's head. Imperialdramon's mouth seemed to be frozen open in a perpetual snarl.

That was the imposing figure looming over them, the mighty Imperialdramon Dragon Mode!

However, someone was standing on top of Imperialdramon's head...

TK blinked. "K... Koichi?"

Clutching his D-Tector, Koichi narrowed his eyes at ChaosDukemon and Doomsdramon. "ChaosDukemon, I challenge you to a joust!"

"At least he got my new name right..." ChaosDukemon muttered. He shook his head. "Wait, a joust?"

Silesian Imperialdramon nodded. "Correct! Doomsdramon and I will be the steeds while you and Koichi will be our riders!"

"Hey, that sounds cool!" Doomsdramon said. "We're in!"

"**WHAT?!**" ChaosDukemon screamed.

Koichi smirked. "This fight will last until a rider has been knocked off his steed. For example, if you knock me off Imperialdramon and I hit the ground, you win."

"Eh?! But, but, but..." ChaosDukemon mumbled before he palmed his face. "Fine... let the battle begin..."

Silesian Imperialdramon laughed. "Koichi!"

Koichi nodded as he held up his D-Tector. "Right... **EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!! REICHMON!!!**"

"Now... the battle will begin..." Silesian Imperialdramon snarled, his rocket starting to charge up.

ChaosDukemon stamped Doomsdramon's head. "Use your ultimate attack..."

Doomsdramon blinked. "Wait... you mean my secret, ultimate, use-only-in-an-emergency attack?"

"How can it be a secret when I know it?!" ChaosDukemon snapped.

"Well... why should I use it?" Doomsdramon asked. "It's only supposed to be used in emergencies!"

"**IMPERIALDRAMON, ATTACK!!!**" Reichmon roared.

Silesian Imperialdramon roared as he rocketed forward.

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS?! SPENDING TIME AT A BEACH?!**" ChaosDukemon screamed. "**FIRE! FIRE! FIIIIIIIIIIRE!!!**"

Doomsdramon hissed as his body plates opened up and fired missiles tipped with warheads shaped like grinning demons. "**APOCALYPSE MISSILE!!!**"

Reichmon narrowed his eyes as the missiles flew towards them. "Hmm... we can't escape, can we?"

"No..." Silesian Imperialdramon whispered. Then his eyes glowed red. "And yes!"

The missiles rapidly struck Silesian Imperialdramon, creating a massive explosion.

"**NO!!!**" Ken screamed.

"**YES! WE WON IN UNDER 16 SECONDS!!!**" ChaosDukemon cheered.

"Is that how long it took?" Doomsdramon asked.

ChaosDukemon shrugged. "Dunno, but who cares? **WE WON!!!**"

The smoke cleared away... to reveal Reichmon still standing on top of Silesian Imperialdramon. Surrounding them was a rainbow aura generated from Silesian Imperialdramon's wings.

"You were saying?" Reichmon asked.

"Wha...?" ChaosDukemon stuttered.

Silesian Imperialdramon chuckled. "This is an indestructible shield known as the **Paladin Aura**! Used only by the Guardian of Silesia..."

ChaosDukemon rapidly blinked. "I've never heard of that before!"

"It's a secret move that only a few individuals know of..." Silesian Imperialdramon said. "And I can only use it... in case of emergencies..."

Doomsdramon rolled his eyes. "Just like my..."

"**ZIP IT!!!**" ChaosDukemon snapped. "Now is not the time!"

Doomsdramon shrugged. "Never mind... could be worse..."

"How?!" ChaosDukemon asked.

"He could know another Guardian of Silesia-only move used for attack rather than defence..." Doomsdramon pointed out.

Silesian Imperialdramon grinned. "Actually... I do..."

Doomsdramon sweatdropped. "Erm, oops?"

ChaosDukemon shook his fist in rage. "Valmarmon's evil dragon, eh...? Right now, I can hardly see that happening..."

"Koichi, get down!" Silesian Imperialdramon called out.

Reichmon nodded as he knelled down. "All right..."

"Guardian's Ultimate Technique..." Silesian Imperialdramon growled, charging energy into his cannon and causing it to glow with rainbow-hued light. He roared and fired a rainbow-colored beam from the cannon. "**PALADIN BURST!!!**"

"**COUNTER!!!**" ChaosDukemon commanded.

"**ATOMIC DEATH BLA...**" Doomsdramon started before the beam struck him hard. "**GAH!!!** Pretty..."

The beam was pushing Doomsdramon into the sky, with ChaosDukemon crying in shock and clinging to him in fright as they were propelled high into the sky. "**DOOMSDRAMON!!! WHEN YOU GET FREE, HIDE SOMEWHERE!!! WE NEED TO RECOVER!!!**"

"**WHAT DO WE NEED TO RECOVER?!**" Doomsdramon asked. "**ENERGY OR YOUR SANITY!?**"

"**BOTH, NO DOUBT!!!**" ChaosDukemon yelled. He sneered. "However, there's bound to be a cost for using both the Paladin Burst and Paladin Aura... mark my words, Imperialdramon... I doubt they'll stand up to my Hazard Mode..."

"**LOOOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLAAAAAAAAASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!!!!**" Doomsdramon yelled, being pushed into the distance by the beam.

ChaosDukemon's left eye twitched. "Not that... at least we've given Ritter enough time to get the key! Hopefully, he'll complete his task and we'll possess the real Central Key!"

"**LOOOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLAAAAAAAAASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!!!!**" Doomsdramon yelled once more.

"You said that already!" ChaosDukemon snapped.

"Just in case anyone missed the first time..." Doomsdramon muttered.

ChaosDukemon's left eye twitched. "Who would miss hearing a large dragon screaming like that?!"

"Point..." Doomsdramon muttered. ""**LOOOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLAAAAAAAAASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!!!!**"

"Strike three..." ChaosDukemon grumbled. "Can we get to it already?"

(**PING!**)

"Thank you!" ChaosDukemon called out.

As Silesian Imperialdramon finished firing his Paladin Burst, Yolei jumped with joy. "He did it! He did it! He blasted ChaosDukemon and Doomsdramon away! We're saved!"

"At what price...?" Cody asked. "Doomsdramon left with our Chaotic Digivolve powers..."

Yolei paused, then bowed her head. "Oh, yeah..."

Ken smiled. "At least... we're alive..."

Kari nodded before glancing at Beetlemon. "Thanks to you guys..."

Beetlemon laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, no problem! I don't want to brag..."

"But, he would..." Reichmon noted, hovering over to the others from Silesian Imperialdramon.

Beetlemon nearly facefaulted. "Hey!"

TK smiled. "Koichi... thank you... like I said before, I was..."

Reichmon shook his head. "Forget about it, TK... I've forgiven you..."

"Mill, tank a mot mat you mame to mescue gus..." Digmon said.

Flamedramon sighed. "Too bad they didn't save your drills..."

Davis glanced up at Silesian Imperialdramon. "Hey, Imperialdramon! Your Paladin Burst and Aura was super awesome! I wish our Imperialdramon could use that!"

"I don't think I could take it, Ken..." Minomon groaned.

Ken smiled. "This is Davis, Minomon... don't worry, like Imperialdramon said, only the Guardians from Silesia can learn that move."

"Yes... and I'm the first Guardian that Silesia has had in a long time..." Silesian Imperialdramon said, landing nearby. "After Valmarmon's defeat and before Valmarmon's revival, there's hardly been any danger great enough to require a guardian... at least, that's what I thought..."

Kari smiled, holding Salamon in her arms. "Well, thank you..."

Silesian Imperialdramon chuckled. "You're..." He stumbled a little. "...welcome..."

Davis blinked. "Something wrong?"

Beetlemon nodded. "Yeah... you see, like Imperialdramon said, he can only use the Paladin power in emergencies, since those attacks take a lot out of him..."

TK frowned. "I see... so, he's exhausted?"

"Not too much..." Silesian Imperialdramon said. "I can still fight, I just don't have the strength to use another Paladin Burst or Paladin Aura for a while. Nor do I have the strength to Mode Change into Fighter Mode..."

Davis sighed. "Man, that sucks..."

MagnaAngemon glanced around. "Enough talking, we must figure out our next plan of action! Remember what we were doing before we were ambushed...?"

Kari gasped. "Koji! We were supposed to help him!"

"Too bad half of our Digimon are exhausted and Digmon is noseless..." Yolei muttered.

Digmon sweatdropped. "Mits mot a fad bing, mis mit?"

Cody sighed. "Sorry, Digmon. Until your drills are fixed, you'll have to stay out of the fight..."

Digmon groaned. "Mate, Mai mhould bave Piggy-molved minto Tank-bee-ylomon minstead..."

Davis shook his head. "Only TK and I can go and help Koji. Flamedramon and MagnaAngemon are still standing!"

"I'll go too!" Reichmon said. "I'm worried about Koji... because you guys were held back here as a distraction, something terrible might have happened to him!"

TK smiled. "No problem, Koichi. You're welcome to come along."

Reichmon glanced at Beetlemon. "JP... You stay here and help Ken and the others."

Beetlemon nodded before glancing at Silesian Imperialdramon. "Care to help?"

Silesian Imperialdramon nodded. "Of course. I still have enough strength to do some quick travel..."

"Yeah... quick travel..." Beetlemon muttered before glancing at Reichmon. "OK, go on! Time's a-wasting! You need to help Koji **NOW**! Move it!"

Reichmon nodded. "All right..."

"Flamedramon, turn back into Veemon!" Davis said, bringing out his D-3. "It's time for an armour change!"

Flamedramon nodded, de-digivolving back into Veemon. "OK!"

"**DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!!!**"

"_Veemon Armour Digivolve to... __**RAIDRAMON, THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!!!**_"

Davis hopped onto Raidramon's back, holding his hand out to TK. "Hop on!"

Nodding, TK grabbed Davis' hand and cimbed onto Raidramon's back. "Thanks!"

"Let's go, Raidramon!" Davis commanded.

"All right!" Raidramon said, running off towards the mountain.

TK looked behind him. "Let's go, Koichi!"

"Right behind you!" Reichmon said, leaping into the air and flying after them.

MagnaAngemon glanced at the others. "Be careful..." And with that, he flew after Raidramon's group.

"Boat morry!" Digmon called after them. "Be me merry fearful!"

Yolei's left eye twitched. "Almost... almost..."

Silesian Imperialdramon sighed. "Question is... which group do we go to next?"

Ken blinked. "What do you mean...?"

"Tai's group is having trouble..." Beetlemon said. "They're dealing with UmbraDevimon..."

"UmbraDevimon?!" Kari gasped.

"UmbraDevimon?!" Minomon repeated in horror.

"SumbaMemimon?!" Digmon blinked.

"Why not?" Yolei asked before she smashed her fist into Digmon's head.

Silesian Imperialdramon chuckled. "Don't worry about them... Takato and Guilmon are helping them right now. I doubt even UmbraDevimon has the power to overcome Shining Mode..."

Kari sighed in relief. "Good..."

"So, I guess it's Ash, Velene, and Henry's group we better help out..." Beetlemon said.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"All three groups joined together?" Cody asked. "Why?"

"Long story, but they're having problems..." Beetlemon said. "Which means, Imperialdramon... your gonna take that hot serpent down somehow!"

Silesian Imperialdramon shook his head. "Should have saved my Paladin Burst for that..."

"Why?" Salamon asked.

"The Digimon they're facing is called UriaSeadramon!" Beetlemon said.

Digmon blinked. "MariaBeedramon?"

"**CHANGE BACK INTO ARMADILLIOMON AND SPEAK PROPERLY!!!**" Yolei screamed.

Digmon looked scared. "Mess, yam..."

Shaking his head, Beetlemon glanced at Silesian Imperialdramon. "All right... time to go!"

Silesian Imperialdramon nodded. "All right!"

"I hope Tai and the others are okay..." Kari said worriedly.

Ken smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai's left eye twitched as he and the other five Digidestined hid behind a sand dune guarded by 2 Mega-level Digimon and 4 Ultimate-level Digimon while Gallantmon Crimson Mode fought UmbraDevimon.

Why was his left eye twitching?

"Come on!!!" Zudomon said, holding the end of his hammer's handle like a machine gun, pretending to fire at UmbraDevimon. "Take this! Dadadadada!"

"Is that the noise a machine gun makes?" Lillymon asked.

Garudamon shook her head. "Don't ask him questions... you'll regret the answers..."

"Joe, why is your Digimon acting like he's in the army while we're dealing with a very dangerous Digimon?" Tai asked in a calm voice, left eye still twitching.

Joe sighed. "He does this when he gets excited..."

"He also does that when he gets too bored..." Mimi noted.

"They'll take our powers, but they'll never take away our freedom!!!" Zudomon said dramatically. "Come on, everyone! Over the top and charge!!!"

Matt groaned. "He's been watching Braveheart? Again?"

Joe nodded. "Yep..."

"Wish he quoted the famous line from that movie more accurately..." Sora noted.

MegaKabuterimon glanced at Garudamon. "What do you think he's doing?"

"He's doing foolish things... making a complete moron of himself..." Garudamon muttered. "A dunce, a twit, a fool, and kinda thick-headed."

"I thought you liked Gallantmon..." MegaKabuterimon said.

Garudamon sweatdropped. "Gallantmon? Oh, I thought you meant Zudomon..."

MegaKabuterimon facefaulted.

MetalGarurumon shook his head. "Oh brother..."

"How is he doing?" Lillymon asked.

WarGreymon chuckled. "Waiting for the right moment to strike..."

CrimsonGallantmon kicked UmbraDevimon in the head before flying up. "Want some more?!"

"**YOU LITTLE...**" UmbraDevimon hissed, firing a beam of energy from his mouth. "**DARK VIPER!!!**"

"Takato!" Called out the Guilmon half of CrimsonGallantmon. "Now...?"

Inside CrimsonGallantmon, Takato grinned as floating words started to surround him. "Now..."

(_**S-H-I-N-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**_)

The beam attack struck CrimsonGallantmon, causing him to vanish in a huge explosion.

Sora gasped. "**NO!!!**"

"What? Again?" Tai grumbled.

"Come on, Takato!" Matt called out. "Try something new for once!"

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Screamed UmbraDevimon as a sword stabbed his right Devimon arm.

Matt smirked. "That'll do..."

"**WHAT IS THIS!?!?**" Yelled UmbraDevimon before a blinding light shone out from the fading cloud of smoke made by the explosion. "**WHAT'S THAT?!**"

"UmbraDevimon, here is my true power... the true power from my heart!" Yelled Gallantmon as he flew out from the smoke, a knight fused with elements of Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman. "_Gallantmon... __**SHINING MODE!!!**_"

"He's baaaaaaaaaaaaack..." Tai said, grinning.

"And ready to kick some umbra butt!" Zudomon chimed.

Garudamon shook her head. "That'll never work..."

"Give me back my sword!" ShiningGallantmon yelled, slamming his fist into UmbraDevimon's chest. "**SHINING KNUCKLE!!!**"

UmbraDevimon screamed as he was pushed back by the force of the punch. "**AAAAHHHH!!**" While UmbraDevimon was howling in pain, ShiningGallantmon pulled his sword out from the demon's arm. "**AAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!!**"

ShiningGallantmon smirked as he made his Dragon Saber vanish, before charging up an orb of golden energy and throwing it at UmbraDevimon. "**SHINING EXPLOSION!!!**"

The attack struck UmbraDevimon in his chest and exploded, causing him to hunch over and hiss in pain. "**DAMN YOU!!! DAMN YOU!!! DARK VIPER!!!**"

ShiningGallantmon summoned his Dragon Saber and charged the blade with energy. "**FINAL STRIKE!!!**"

The two attacks collided, creating a massive explosion.

UmbraDevimon narrowed his eyes at the smoke. "**WHAT LEVEL IS HIS POWER!? MY POWER SHOULD BE...**"

"Your power should be what?" ShiningGallantmon asked, hovering beside UmbraDevimon while holding the Dragon Saber out.

UmbraDevimon gasped as ShiningGallantmon held the Dragon Saber to his neck. "**F...FAST... DAMN... IS THIS WHAT CHAOSGALLANTMON DEALT WITH...? FACING SOMEONE WHO GAINED THE POWER OF GRANASMON? TH-THEN IT LOOKS LIKE LUCEMON-SAMA'S FATE HAS BEEN SEALED...**"

"Too bad ChaosGallantmon is ChaosDukemon now..." ShiningGallantmon said, before narrowing his eyes. "It's time to end this!"

Tai pumped his fist into the air. "Oh yeah, Takato! Take him down! At last, we'll be rid of him!"

Sora nodded. "Yeah! Go on, Takato! Do it!"

"**MADOUDRAMON!!!**" UmbraDevimon yelled. "**GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!**"

ShiningGallantmon scoffed. "Coward, whatever happened to..."

Suddenly, a dark seal appeared underneath UmbraDevimon and covered him in purple energy. The evil demon laughed before his head was covered in the dark light. "**TOO BAD!!! I'LL BE BACK NEXT TIME, AND THE FINALE WILL BE VERY DIFFERENT!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!**"

"No! Stop!" ShiningGallantmon yelled, quickly throwing an orb of golden energy at UmbraDevimon. "**SHINING EXPLOSION!!!**"

However, it was too late... the attack sailed through where UmbraDevimon once stood. Tai fell to the ground in despair. "No!!!"

"He got away..." Mimi groaned.

Sora smiled. "Cheer up... at least we know one thing... Gallantmon Shining Mode is our ticket to getting rid of that guy, once and for all!"

Tai quickly stood up. "You're right, Sora! Nothing to fret about, huh?"

Sora sweatdropped. "Says the guy who chased after Izzy because he works on the laptop all the time..."

"Thanks for reminding me, Sora!" Tai said, whipping out some rope. "Ready?"

Matt slammed his fist against Tai's head. "Not now, idiot..."

ShiningGallantmon landed near the Digidestined's Digimon, sighing. "Sorry, guys. He got away..."

Lillymon smiled. "It's okay... thank you for helping us."

"You're very welcome..." ShiningGallantmon said.

Zudomon rubbed his head. "You know, I kinda wish I had a super-cool Mode Change form like you do! _Zudomon Ultra-Hot Mode_! _Zudomon Butt-Kicking Mode_! _Zudomon Super-Duper Hero Mode_! _Zudomon Handsome-To-The-Ladies Mode_! _Zudomon Sexy Mode_!"

"More like _Zudomon Over-The-Top Ego Mode_..." MegaKabuterimon muttered.

Garudamon's left eye twitched. "I'm of turning him into _Zudomon In-Major-Major-Groin-Pain Mode_ if it weren't for his shell..."

WarGreymon stared at the area where UmbraDevimon once stood, narrowing his eyes. "That guy... there must be some secret to his power!"

MetalGarurumon nodded. "Yeah... but until we figure it out, he'll continue to be a major, loud-mouth, pain-in-the-butt Digimon to us..."

Garudamon shook her head. "No, no... the title of major, loud-mouth, pain-in-the-butt Digimon belongs to Zudomon!"

Zudomon nodded. "Correct! That title belongs to... **HEY!!!**"

Izzy was looking at his laptop, narrowing his eyes. "I'm trying to formulate a theory as to where UmbraDevimon gets his insane amount of strength..."

"What do you have so far?" Matt asked.

"Nothing more than a guess right now, but I'm going to talk to TK and Henry about it... they were going to tell me something vital they learned about UmbraDevimon after the events of Lucemon's challenge on Monday..." Izzy said. "I wonder how the others are doing..."

"Not so good..." Said a familiar voice. Everyone turned around to see Sonic the Hedgehog standing nearby, holding a red Chaos Emerald. "They're in big trouble..."

Tai blinked. "Who is?"

"All of them... they joined together and are currently having difficulties against a Digimon called UriaSeadramon..." Sonic explained.

Mimi gasped. "Henry's group was dealing with that Digimon before that strange attack happened!"

"What strange attack?" ShiningGallantmon asked.

"Tell us later!" Sonic said, raising the Chaos Emerald into the air. "We have to go now or everyone's going to die!"

ShiningGallantmon nodded. "OK! Let's go!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**MEGA BARRAGE!!!**"

"**JUSTICE BURST!!!**"

"**TERRA DESTROYER!!!**"

"**AMETHYST WIND!!!**"

"**BURST WOLF CLAW!!!**"

UriaSeadramon hissed as the five attacks from MegaGargomon, Justimon, BlackWarGreymon, Sakuyamon and KageMetalGarurumon flew towards him. Suddenly, icicles surrounded him and crashed into the attacks, destroying them in a series of explosions and flames. "**FROZEN HELL!!!**"

Kenta gasped from inside MarineAngemon's shield. "No way! He took out five attacks from five Mega-level Digimon without breaking a sweat!"

"Man! Just what is he?!" Kazu asked.

"How long can MarineAngemon keep his shield up?" Jeri asked.

GrappLeomon narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the tired MarineAngemon. "Not long... if this shield goes, we'll all fall to the ground!"

"How about we go into Canewomon's shield?" Kazu asked.

Andromon scratched his head. "Erm... I thought Canewomon are suppose to be golden and not sweating..."

Kazu groaned. "Forget it... she's getting tired as well..."

Within Canewomon's shield, the Spellcaster panted as she fell to her knees. "_Must... keep... going... can't..._"

"_Canewomon..._" Eva whispered in worry. She glanced at Mewtwo. "She can't hold on much longer!"

Mewtwo nodded. "_Yes... and even if I create my own shield to protect us all, the situation still looks dire..._"

"None of you have ever heard of UriaSeadramon before, right?" Ash asked.

Growly nodded. "Yeah... until now..."

Ash pointed at Canewomon. "She knows something about it. When she heard its name, it snapped her out of her trance in shock!"

"_I'll... explain... later..._" Canewomon whispered. "_Right now...I must hold on... if this shield goes... we could... get covered... in UriaSeadramon's... magma vomit..._"

Misty turned green. "I don't want to die in vomit!"

"Why do we need a shield anyway?" May asked.

"Would you like to be covered in UriaSeadramon's magma vomit?!" Misty asked, her face looking terrifying due to it being etched with terror.

May sweatdropped. "With a face like that, I'd want to be covered in magma vomit..."

Ash's Charizard glanced around. "There's no magma around here..."

"**MAGMA SURGE!!!**" UriaSeadramon hissed, belching lava from his mouth.

Charla's left eye twitched. "Now there is..."

Ash's Charizard smirked. "No worries... we take baths in lava, this'll be no problem."

Canewomon panted. Because she came from Silesian, she could understand Pokemon's language. "_UriaSeadramon's magma... is very deadly... to Fire-types... it can actually... burn their skin off... if you put your foot in there... you'll just leave bones behind..._"

"**KEEP THE SHIELD UP!!! KEEP THE SHIELD UP!!!**" Roared the three other Charizards behind Ash's Charizard and Charla.

Charla sweatdropped. "Men..."

Ash's Charizard gulped. "First time I've ever been scared of a magma bath..."

"Nope, this is the second time..." Charla said, smiling. "First time you were scared was when I joined in..."

Ash's Charizard blushed, if he could seeing as he was orange. "Ah... well..."

"Excuse me!" Brendan's Ninetales called out. "May I remind you that we're currently dealing with a massive demon dragon who's vomiting Charizard-killing lava at us?"

"Wonder what they're talking about..." Edward said, glancing at the Fire Pokemon.

"Who knows..." Brendan muttered before glancing at UriaSeadramon. "There's got to be some way of getting out of this situation!"

"Can't we call for help!?" May asked. "Shadow, can you get the Sovereigns here!?"

Shadow glanced at May before looking up. "I think not..."

May gasped. "What?! Why not?!"

UriaSeadramon hissed. "**MAG...**"

"**POSITRON LASER!!!**"

A beam of energy struck UriaSeadramon from above, pushing him back.

"That's why..." Shadow said, smirking.

Vulko smiled. "Imperialdramon! **OUR **Imperialdramon!"

Silesian Imperialdramon hissed as he hovered in the air, glaring at UriaSeadramon. "Valmarmon's failed creation, UriaSeadramon!"

Jeri gasped. "What did he say!?"

"UriaSeadramon... was created by Valmarmon?!" Kazu repeated. "No wonder he's so powerful!"

"But, he said failed, right?" Kenta asked. "What does that mean?"

A blinding flash of red light appeared behind Canewomon's shield, causing everyone to cover their eyes... except those on four legs like Ninetales and...

"**MY EYES!!!**" Screamed KageMetalGarurumon.

Growly sweatdropped. "Grow up..."

As the light dimmed and faded away, everyone saw Sonic the Hedgehog standing with the Digidestined, along with WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon and Gallantmon Shining Mode. Sonic grinned. "Not too late, are we?"

Shadow scoffed. "Please... who are you trying to kid?"

"Nice to see you too, Shadow..." Sonic said, chuckling.

Ash smiled. "Look, guys! Takato and Guilmon are here and..."

"They've formed as Gallantmon Shining Mode!" Brendan added. "Sweet!"

Lucario stared at ShiningGallantmon in awe. "S...Shining Mode?!"

"_Gallant...mon... Shin...ing Mo...de...?_" Canewomon whispered, weakly lifting her head up. "_Where... have we heard that... before...?_"

"Madoudramon mentioned him to Omnimon in Silesia, remember?" Eva said.

"Shining Mode?" Growly repeated. He glanced at Vulko. "Is it any good?"

Vulko giggled. "Watch and see, Growly-san."

ShiningGallantmon glanced around. "Is everyone okay?"

MegaGargomon nodded. "Yeah! You came just in time, Takato!"

"Well, if it wasn't for Sonic and Chaos Control, I might have arrived a little too late..." ShiningGallantmon noted.

Silesian Imperialdramon nodded. "Agreed, even I wouldn't have been able to turn the tide..."

ShiningGallantmon looked up at UriaSeadramon, narrowing his eyes and clutching the Dragon Saber. "Is that him...?"

BlackWarGreymon nodded. "Yes... UriaSeadramon..."

Tai shuddered. "Man... I don't think even you could beat him, WarGreymon..."

WarGreymon snarled. "Agreed... the heat would melt my Dramon-Destroyer Claws before I could touch him..."

"I know... which is why I haven't charged ahead!" BlackWarGreymon said. "This thing took out a squad of DarkKnightmon with a single blast of his lava attack!"

ShiningGallantmon clutched his Dragon Saber, starting to hover into the air. "Is it true that he'll destroy the Digital World if he continues to exist?"

Silesian Imperialdramon nodded. "Yes... according to the legend, UriaSeadramon was put to sleep by Valmarmon along with his two brothers when he found out that the beasts were disobeying him... He wanted to control the Digital World, so had to get rid of them when he found out that these creatures would tear the world to pieces with their power..."

"I see..." ShiningGallantmon whispered.

Ash blinked. "Erm... did he say... two others...?"

Misty paled. "There are three of these things!?"

"Takato... you have to take him down now!" Henry called out from MegaGargomon. "We've tried everything! He's just too powerful!!! You're our only hope! Please... Takato..."

ShiningGallantmon glanced at MegaGargomon. "Henry..." Narrowing his eyes, he glanced back at UriaSeadramon. "I'll make this quick..."

UriaSeadramon hissed, summoning icicles around him. "**FROZEN HELL!!!**"

ShiningGallantmon charged up the Dragon Saber's blade before slashing it through the air to create a radiant shock wave. "**FINAL STRIKE!!!**"

The icicles were quickly destroyed and UriaSeadramon was pushed back by the shockwaves. The creature hissed and roared in anger, flames emerging from his mouth. "**INFERNO... TIDE...!!!**"

"_Can't... hold... on..._" Canewomon whispered as her shield started flickering.

Ash's Charizard gulped. "Not... good..."

"If Canewomon's shield goes, the flames will get to us!" Velene hissed. "Mewtwo, you better take over quick!"

"He won't need too..." ShiningGallantmon said as he raised his hands into the air, creating a shining mass of light that sprinkled down on the area. "**GRANAS CHARM!!!**"

Growly glanced around, confused. "Granas... Charm...?"

Ash smiled. "It's a double ability! Any of our Pokemon or Digimon that were fighting and got seriously hurt or exhausted will be healed up and re-energized!"

"He knew the word re-energized?" May muttered.

"You're starting to be like Misty now..." Ash groaned.

Shaking his head, Growly tapped Ash on his shoulder. "And the second effect...?"

Ash grinned and pointed at UriaSeadramon. "Evil Digimon are now frozen statues for a while..."

UriaSeadramon hissed and twitched, but couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot by the power of Granas Charm...and the problem got even bigger for him as the Charm also affected Silesian Imperialdramon!

"Hey, Gallantmon! Before you finish him off, allow me to show everyone a little secret I've been holding back since my arrival in your world..." Silesian Imperialdramon said with a grin.

Blinking, ShiningGallantmon nodded. "Sure, go ahead..."

Velene smiled. "Ah... that's why he looked tired in the first place..."

"Gallantmon, I'll start it off... you can finish him off!" Silesian Imperialdramon called out as he charged energy into his cannon, causing it to glow with rainbow-hued light. He roared and fired a rainbow-colored beam from the cannon. "**PALADIN BURST!!!**"

The rainbow-coloured beam struck UriaSeadramon, pushing him away. "**GRAH!!!**"

KageMetalGarurumon's jaw dropped with a...

(**CLANG!!!**)

"_A... good look... for you..._" Canewomon panted.

"Gallantmon, **NOW!!!**" Silesian Imperialdramon yelled.

"UriaSeadramon, your quest for destruction... your thirst for devastation...your love for chaos... **ALL END NOW!!!**" ShiningGallantmon yelled, holding his Dragon Saber into the sky, firing a bolt of energy up from its blade. "**HEAVEN'S... FURY...!!!!!**"

The bolt changed into a powerful beam of pure light energy and came down upon UriaSeadramon. The Unholy Beast cried in pain as light shone through the cracks forming all over his body. "**YOU HUMANS... WILL PAY!!! YOU'LL BE BROUGHT DOWN BY OUR JUDGEMENT!!!! YOU'LL SUFFER THE WRATH... OF THE UNHOLY BEASTS!!! MARK MY WORDS!!! YOU'LL PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!**"

UriaSeadramon burst in a huge explosion of data...

It was finally over...

As ShiningGallantmon and Silesian Imperialdramon slowly hovered to the ground, silence came over the group.

"_He... could talk...?_" Ash whispered. "_I... I thought he was a mindless beast that only cared about destruction..._"

May nodded. "Yeah... and he only spoke... by calling out his attacks..."

"I understand your confusion..." Lucario said. "However, no one knows much about the Unholy Beasts. Valmarmon sealed them away only a few hours after they were born!"

Ash glanced at Lucario. "We have so many questions to ask about these Unholy Beasts... however, I have to ask this first, are there really **THREE** Unholy Beasts?!"

Lucario nodded. "Yes... and... UriaSeadramon... is just the weakest of the three..."

"Weakest?!" May gasped.

Velene stepped forward, smiling a little. "Weakest or not, it's over... UriaSeadramon has fallen... and he'll no longer be a threat to anyone ever again."

ShiningGallantmon nodded. "That's right... and I vow that no matter how many Unholy Beasts there are... no matter how strong they may be... I'll defeat them all!"

"_Eva..._" Canewomon whispered.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked.

"_I need... to... rest..._" Canewomon whispered, dropping to the ground. Her body glowed and reverted back to the form of a cream-coloured puppy with a curly tail and her engagement ring wrapped around her neck like a collar.

Eva gasped and picked up the de-Digivolved Canewomon. "What happened?!"

"She's reverted to her In-Training form..." KageMetalGarurumon said. "She's now Chiotmon..."

000_**DIGIMON INFORMATION**_000

**NAME:** _Chiotmon_

**LEVEL:** _In-Training_

**TYPE:** _Data_

_Puppy Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Pup Howl_

_FrauLabramon's In-Training form. Her personality is gentle and kind, but she can get annoyed easily. Watch out, BlackGabumon..._

000000000000000000000000

MarineAngemon's group were back on the ground, safe from danger.

"Kazu, why does Chiotmon remind me of Angel from Disney's _Lady and the Tramp 2_?" Andromon asked.

Kazu shrugged. "How should I know? I never watched the film..."

Jeri giggled. "I did... and yes, Chiotmon does look like Angel from _Lady and the Tramp 2_."

Kazu nodded. "Good, glad that's... sor...ted..." He paused. "Andromon, how do you know about Angel from _Lady and the Tramp 2_?"

"Your mother owns a DVD copy..." Andromon said.

Kazu sighed. "And let me guess... the disc was in the DVD Player when you started to take care of it..."

Kenta blinked. "Take... care of... it?"

Kazu nodded. "Yeah... Andromon looks after the DVD Player as if it were a younger sibling."

Kenta facefaulted. "No more questions!"

Jeri giggled. "I like Angel... she's very cute."

"Yes... and the movie... **WAS SO MOVING!!!**" Andromon said, sobbing on Kazu. Bad idea...

"**GET OFF ME, YOU LUNK-BOLT-NUT!!!**" Kazu yelled, kicking up sand as an Ultimate-level Android Digimon cried on top of him.

GrappLeomon sighed. "Shall we help him?"

Kenta shook his head. "Nah... let's not, or we'll become one of them..."

"KENTA!!!" Kazu yelled.

Kenta sighed before glancing at Jeri. "Was _Lady and the Tramp 2_ that moving?"

"Kenta, Guardromon once said that the '_hula_' scene from _The Lion King_ was moving..." Jeri said.

Kenta sweatdropped. "Point..."

Chiotmon opened her eyes and glanced at Eva. "_I'm sorry, Eva... I just..._"

Eva smiled. "It's okay... I understand. You've been through a lot, Chiotmon..."

BlackWarGreymon nodded. "I agree... Battling Dark Kyuubi, dealing with the Yamiyo Maindo and creating a powerful shield so no one would get hurt from UriaSeadramon's attack... you deserve some rest..."

Eva nodded. "That's right... get some sleep, Chiotmon..."

"_Thank you, Eva..._" Chiotmon whispered before falling asleep in Eva's arms.

Tai sighed. "OK... So, now that UriaSeadramon is long gone, what now?"

"We tell you what!" Called Beetlemon as he came forward with Kari, Salamon, Ken, Minomon, Yolei, Poromon, Cody and a noseless Digmon.

KageMetalGarurumon blinked. "Call me stupid, but I thought Digmon are suppose to have drills as his hands **AND** noses... where are they?"

Digmon glanced at KageMetalGarurumon. "Ball blot bo bieces by Boomsbramon's battck..."

KageMetalGarurumon nodded. "OK... Got that... I think..."

"Koji needs our help!" Kari said, pointing to a mountain in the middle of a distant jungle. "He's following a Digimon called Ritter, a DarkKnightmonSupreme Mode, to where the real Central Key is!"

Ken nodded. "Yeah! Koichi, Davis and TK are heading over to help him!"

MegaGargomon glanced around. "One problem... nearly all of us are exhausted from our fights..."

"But, what about Gallantmon's Granas Charm?" Liza asked. "Shouldn't that give our Pokemon and Digimon their strength back?"

Velene nodded. "It would work... except, the only ones to recieve this effect were MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, BlackWarGreymon, KageMetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon. The others were either covered by MarineAngemon's bubble shield or Canewomon's barrier spell."

"So, can't he cast it again?" Liza asked.

ShiningGallantmon closed his eyes. "I can only use it once per Digivolution... that's why I didn't use it on ChaosDukemon Hazard Mode again after I led him away..."

"So, I guess you guys need to divide into two groups!" Sonic called out. "One group will go off to help Koji while the other group can go back to the Lair. Imperialdramon could take one group to Koji while me and Shadow will use Chaos Control to transport the others out of here."

Shadow nodded. "That could work..."

Silesian Imperialdramon nodded as well. "I'm up for that!"

Tai sighed before glancing at the other members of the original Digidestined group. "So, what do you guys think? Go with Imperialdramon or stick with Sonic and Shadow?"

Matt grinned. "You're our leader, you can decide."

Sora nodded. "Yes, but we better have our Digimon de-Digivolve so we can make room on Imperialdramon..."

Tai nodded before glancing at WarGreymon. "OK! WarGreymon, de-Digivolve!"

"Right, Tai!" WarGreymon said.

Silence...

"Erm... WarGreymon, de-Digivolve!" Tai commanded.

"Right, Tai!" WarGreymon said.

Some more silence...

"Erm... WarGreymon, de-Digivolve!" Tai commanded.

"Right, Tai!" WarGreymon said.

Even more silence...

"**WARGREYMON, DE-DIGIVOLVE!!!**" Tai yelled.

"I... I can't, Tai..." WarGreymon said, looking confused.

Tai facefaulted. "Repeat that to me again! You **CAN'T** de-Digivolve?!"

WarGreymon shook his head. "No, Tai... I can't..."

MetalGarurumon blinked. "N...Neither can I!"

"**WHAT?!**" Matt gasped.

"I can't revert back either!" Lillymon cried.

"Nor can I!" MegaKabuterimon gasped.

"Me neither!" Garudamon added.

"I'm still BeautifulZudomon!" Zudomon yelled. "I can't change back into CuteGomamon!"

Garudamon's left eye twitched. "Too bad your ego can't de-Digivolve..."

Tai shook his fists in anger. "**I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! OUR DIGIMON CAN'T DE-DIGIVOLVE?!?! THIS IS A DISASTER!!!**"

"How could have this happened?" Izzy wondered.

"**WHO CARES?!?**" Tai snapped.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Chill, Tai... or your face will turn purple from lack of air."

Izzy gasped. "Purple! Before UmbraDevimon showed up, our Digimon were attacked by purple energy! That purpleenergy must somehow be preventing our Digimon from de-Digivolving!"

"What?! Who could have that kind of power?!" Sora asked.

Sakuyamon gasped. "Madoudramon..."

"Purple... energy..." Ken muttered to himself before he groaned. "Great... that makes SEVEN!"

Matt glanced at Ken. "Seven?"

"MagnaAngemon got hit by purple electricity while four other Digimon got their Chaotic Digivolve power stolen..." Ken said.

"**YOU'VE LOST YOUR CHAOTIC DIGIVOLVE POWER?!**" Izzy cried.

Joe sighed. "Great... even though we've won, we've also lost..."

ShiningGallantmon shook his head. "Madoudramon... what is he thinking?"

MegaGargomon nodded, and Henry's voice spoke. "I agree... what was the point of doing it in their Mega and Ultimate forms?"

"What? You want them to win?" Tai asked, grumbling.

"Think about it! I find it strange that Madoudramon casted a spell to prevent your Digivolve from de-Digivolving from their highest forms! It would make more sense if they were stuck In their Rookie forms, since it would be easier for the bad guys to beat us!" Henry added.

Tai blinked. "Hey... your right..."

"Look, I'm sorry, but Koji needs our help!" Beetlemon said.

"The original Digidestined can't go..." Eva said, holding Chiotmon in her arms. "Their Digimon are too big and will take up a lot of room on Imperialdramon. And I can't go because Chiotmon is resting peacefully..."

"And we can't go... Minomon, Salamon and Poromon are resting..." Cody said. "And Digmon, well..."

"Mai, mai... maren't me mubple?" Digmon asked.

"Say no more..." Growly muttered.

"What about you trainers?" Sonic asked.

Ash held up Torkoal's Pokeball. "We can return the Pokemon except Pikachu and the Charizards. So, that won't be a problem."

Misty nodded, holding up Gyarados' Pokeball. "Yeah!"

Growly rubbed his chin. "Me and KageMetalGarurumon will go as well."

"**YES!!!**" KageMetalGarurumon cheered.

"Shall we go too?" Vulko asked, glancing up at Velene.

Velene shook her head. "No, sorry, Vulko."

"How come? I thought you trusted me," Vulko whined.

Velene lowered her ears. "I do... it's just, we nearly had a close encounter with Dark Kyuubi and..."

Vulko also lowered his ears. "Yeah... your right..."

"_Close Encounter_? They watched a movie as well?" Andromon asked.

Kazu's left eye twitched. "I can't come because I'll be busy smashing Andromon about..."

"In other words, we can't come because we'll be busy trying to prevent Kazu from shaking from the impact..." Kenta muttered.

Jeri shook her head. "We're coming..."

"And so are we!" Sakuyamon said.

Justimon nodded. "Yeah!"

"If we're going, we better de-Digivolve..." Henry said from inside MegaGargomon.

"Why?" Asked the Terriermon side of MegaGargomon.

"Can we fit inside Imperialdramon like this?" Henry asked.

"Just testing ya!" Terriermon chimed.

ShiningGallantmon chuckled. "So, it's decided!"

"What about us?" Lucario asked, glancing at Mewtwo and Omega.

"**AWAITING ORDERS FROM SHADOW...**" Omega said.

Mewtwo sighed. "_I'm going to go back to the Lair. I find this spell Madoudramon cast on the seven Digimon very curious..._"

Lucario nodded. "Fine... I'm going with Imperialdramon's group."

"So you can hide from Telene, right?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

Lucario nodded. "Yes."

Eva grabbed Lucario's ear and dragged him. "Come on..."

"**OW!!!**" Yelled Lucario.

"You have my full sympathy..." Ash muttered.

Velene giggled before glancing at Beetlemon. "I guess it's been decid-"

Suddenly, a beeping sound could be heard from Velene's pocket.

"Have you got a mobile phone?" Andromon asked.

"We do have phones in Silesia, but mobile phones don't exist yet..." BlackWarGreymon said.

Andromon scratched his head. "How come mobile phones don't exist in Silesia yet?"

"Look, can we just figure out what the sound is and ask the question 100 years from now?!" Kazu asked.

Kenta sweatdropped. "Something which you wish could happen in exams, right?"

Velene brought out her golden D-Arc with silver markings and saw that its screen was flashing. "It's... my Digivice..."

Eva gasped. "Velene, that beeping... your Digimon must be nearby!"

"Where?!" Velene asked.

"Press the blue button in the middle and it'll bring up an arrow!" Eva said.

Velene nodded and pressed a button on her D-Arc. The flashing on the screen turned into an arrow. It was pointing at Velene. "Huh?"

"Velene's Digimon partner is herself!?" KageMetalGarurumon gasped in astonishment.

Growly slapped his head. "No... it's pointing at the jungle!"

Velene slowly turned around and pointed her D-Arc at the jungle. "My Digimon... is over there? I've changed my mind, I'm going with Imperialdramon! Vulko, care to join me?"

Vulko smiled and nodded. "Yes, mommy!"

BlackWarGreymon chuckled. "Just a quick edit to our plans..."

Beetlemon glanced around. "OK! It's been decided, right? We better hurry!"

ShiningGallantmon nodded before glancing at the area where UriaSeadramon had been destroyed. "Right..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments later, Sonic and Shadow performed Chaos Control, teleporting their group away in a blinding flash of light while Silesian Imperialdramon flew towards the mountain in the distance.

Silence came upon the area until there was a purple flash of light and four figures stood in the place where UriaSeadramon had been destroyed...

Madoudramon.

DarkPegasusmon.

ShadowGrumblemon.

And MarineDevimon.

Madoudramon glanced around, chuckling. "So... that's the power of Gallantmon Shining Mode, hmm? Impressive that he easily destroyed one of Valmarmon's three failed, yet powerful, creations..."

"That was a waste!" MarineDevimon snapped. "And after making a fool of myself to wake that thing up!"

ShadowGrumblemon chuckled. "Actually, I loved that chant you did..."

"I didn't!" MarineDevimon snapped.

DarkPegasusmon glanced around. "What are we here for?"

"For the remains of UriaSeadramon..." Madoudramon said, kneeling down to examine the ashes where UriaSeadramon had once been.

MarineDevimon blinked. "Repeat that to me again? You're collecting UriaSeadramon's data?"

"No... not his data..." Madoudramon said, brushing the ashes away.

"Not his data?! What is it then?!" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

Madoudramon stood up and turned around, holding a large red orb in his hand. "This!"

"What the heck is that?!" MarineDevimon asked in surprise.

Madoudramon chuckled. "This is **Uria's Crystal**. Long ago, Valmarmon created seven energy sources from the elemental essences of Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Lightning, Light and Darkness... they are known as the _Elements of Evil_. By using the Fire of Evil, he forged Uria's Crystal and used it to create the soul of UriaSeadramon..."

"Elements... of Evil...?" ShadowGrumblemon repeated.

"Yes... something he locked away before his final battle..." Madoudramon said. "Only ancient records have knowledge of this secret and I was able to find them during my journey..."

"How come those fools didn't find Uria's Crystal?" MarineDevimon asked.

DarkPegasusmon rolled his eyes. "It was hidden underneath UriaSeadramon's ashes! As if they wanted to go looking through the dirt for something..."

"Good point..." MarineDevimon muttered.

ShadowGrumblemon shook his head. "So, what are we going to use Uria's Crystal for?"

Madoudramon glanced at the crystal, chuckling. "According to the ancient scriptures, when all three Crystals from the fallen Unholy Beasts come together, they'll unlock an ultimate force that will put Shining Mode to the ultimate test..."

"Really? Can we see this scripture that somehow mentioned Shining Mode...?" MarineDevimon asked.

DarkPegasusmon snorted. "Can't... he burned them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands..."

"What?!" MarineDevimon cried.

ShadowGrumblemon sighed. "If they were found by SkullSatamon or Fugamon, that would the the worst hands instead of just wrong..."

MarineDevimon grumbled, then blinked. "Wait... three? There's two more!?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Of course..."

"OK... Just do me a favour... **DON'T MAKE ME SUMMON THEM!!!**" MarineDevimon cried.

ShadowGrumblemon sighed. "OK... So, we've got the jewel? Now what?"

"We shall now return to base..." Madoudramon said. "And await Ritter's return..."

MarineDevimon grinned. "With the key?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes..."

ShadowGrumblemon chuckled. "I wonder what Ritter will do if he returns **WITHOUT** the key..."

Madoudramon turned his head away. "If the side of good claims the Central Key... Ritter won't return..."

"Eh!?" ShadowGrumblemon and MarineDevimon cried out.

"Let's go..." Madoudramon whispered.

"W... Wai..." ShadowGrumblemon started before there was a purple flash and all four of them were teleported away...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A mysterious dark-grey armoured warrior was walking up the long staircase towards Orochimon's lair. The same warrior who had appeared on Yuki Mountain.

"My journey is almost at an end..." The knight whispered. "Yet, I can only hope everything has been all right while I was away. The sooner I get the key, the sooner I can get back and find out-"

"_**KILLER SLASH!!!**_"

"_**FROZEN HUNTER!!!**_"

The knight stopped in shock. "Someone is already here?!"

Running to the top of the stairs, the knight hid behind a stone pillar and looked over the side to see Beowolfmon fighting Ritter, the DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode.

Their swords clashed against each other repeatedly, before striking together with such force that it pushed both warriors back. Beowolfmon narrowed his eyes. "Give it up, Ritter!"

"Why? I told you before, Beowolfmon... we fight to the death!" Ritter yelled.

Beowolfmon gritted his teeth. "Is this what you really want?! Do you really want to die?!"

"Don't you want to save Saya? The girl rescued from the fire years ago?!" Ritter asked. "The one who was saved by Alphamon, the one who is now brainwashed by Lucemon! Don't you want to save her?!"

"Of course we do!" Beowolfmon snapped.

"Then fight!" Ritter roared, lunging forward at Beowolfmon.

The knight's eyes widened in shock. "_Saya Sagara...? She's... she's...?_"

"Enough!" Beowolfmon grunted as Ritter's sword once again clashed against his Beosaber. "I..."

(**CLASH!**)

"Won't..."

(**CLANG!**)

"Kill..."

(**KTANG!**)

"You..."

(JGRANG!)

The Advance Warrior of Light's rage was building up. "If this is the path an honourable warrior must choose... **THEN I'LL MAKE MY OWN PATH!!!!**"

Ritter gasped. "What?!"

The knight in hiding noticed the Japanese symbol of Light located on Beowolfmon's arm and gasped. "_That mark... is he... one of the 10 Legendary Warriors...?_"

Suddenly, Beowolfmon's Beosaber started to glow. When Ritter next locked his blade against the Beosaber, the two pushed against each other with all their might. Their swords creaked... and trembled... and then...

...Ritter's sword shattered. Beowolfmon's blade lashed out, cutting Ritter across the chest and causing him to stumble back with a cry of pain. "My...my sword!"

Howling, Beowolfmon leaped back, then chopped his Beosaber downward, causing a tremendous crescent-shaped vertical shock wave to race out across the floor towards Ritter, ripping the ground to pieces in its wake. "**GRENDEL KILLER!!!!!!!**"

Ritter's eyes widened in horror as the shock wave shot towards him, its front bulging outward and forming the visage of a snarling wolf. Panicking, he tried to leap out of the way...but was too slow, while the energy blade didn't bisect him, it did manage to sever his right arm, which exploded into data as it hit the ground. The attack kept going all the way across the room, throwing up rocks and bits of the floor, until it hit the far wall and exploded, causing the room to tremble. Dust and pebbles fell from the ceiling. The force of the tremors also knocked the Central Key off its pedestal in the centre of the chamber.

Beowolfmon panted to catch his breath, glancing at his Beosaber in astonishment. "Did I... do that...?"

"_Incredible..._" The knight whispered in awe. "_I always wondered what power the Legendary Warriors possessed... and now, I've witnessed the Legendary Warrior of Light's strength firsthand!_"

Beowolfmon walked over to the Central Key and picked it up. He stared at it. "Did...I win?"

"Yes... yes, you did, Koji..." Came Ritter's voice from the clouds of dust stirred up by the awesome attack.

Beowolfmon turned around and gasped as he saw the heavily wounded Ritter limping towards him. His armor was severely dented and cracked, and he had to clutch the stump of his right arm with his left to staunch the flow of data bleeding from it. "Oh my... What have I done?!"

Ritter looked up and started to laugh, sounding slightly deranged. "That... that was incredible, Koji!"

"R... Ritter... I'm sorry..." Beowolfmon started.

Ritter stumbled and nearly fell, but regained his footing and let go of his wound to grab the shield on his back. "No... don't be... you actually saved me, Koji. You deserve the key... protect it!"

"What about Saya?!" Beowolfmon demanded.

Ritter nodded. "Yes... that's right... Koji, she has been fitted with a mind-control ring around her right ankle. It's hidden by the large blue boot. Remove that and her mind will be free. Promise me that you'll release her from Lucemon's control..."

"I... I will..." Beowolfmon whispered with a nod.

Ritter closed his eyes. "Good... now, I can finally rest in peace..." He glanced up at the large rock overhang looming over the room, clutching his shield. "Leave now..."

"What...?" Beowolfmon gasped.

"I said leave!" Ritter said, pointing his shield up at the ceiling. "**SCHILD VON CHAOS!!!**"

The shield fired an energy beam at the big rock overhang, causing it to explode, crumble, and start collapsing towards them in an overwhelmingly devastating cave-in.

"What have you done?!" Beowolfmon cried.

Ritter closed his eyes. "Created my own grave... go, Beowolfmon. Go..."

Beowolfmon moved forward. "Ritter, don't!"

"Goodbye, Koji..." Ritter whispered, before a boulder fell on him. Because of his weakened state...

Ritter, DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode burst into data.

Ritter was now... dead.

"Ritter..." Beowolfmon whispered before another boulder smashed down behind him, shattering and causing a fragment to strike him hard in the back of the head. "**GRAAHHH!!!**" he cried in pain, falling forward and de-digivolving into Koji, unconscious before he hit the ground.

The mysterious knight quickly ran over to Koji and picked up both the boy and the key. "Time to leave..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There it is!" Davis yelled as he and TK rode on Raidramon towards Orochimon's lair. MagnaAngemon and Reichmon were right behind him. "Looks like Koji has gone ahead and followed that Digimon!"

TK nodded. "Yeah! I just hope we're not too late!"

Right as he said that, an explosion of rocks, boulders and dust kicked up from the cave's entrance, causing Davis, TK and the three Digimon to stop in their tracks.

"What in the world?!" Raidramon gasped.

"It's a cave-in!" MagnaAngemon called out.

Reichmon's eyes widened in horror. "Koji... **KOJI!!!**"

"Koichi, calm down!" TK said. "We'll help him!"

Davis got off Raidramon's back and stared at the collapsed cave entrance in horror. "What could have happened here...?"

Raidramon sighed. "If only Digmon hadn't lost his drills, we would have brought that idiot along..."

Slowly, the dust around the cave entrance cleared away. Reichmon gasped in horror to see a body lying near the collapsed entrance, reaching out for aid. "**KOJI!!!**"

"_K...Koichi...?_" Koji coughed, slowly raising his head to see his twin brother.

Reichmon de-Digivolved to Koichi and ran over to Koji's side. "Are you okay?!"

Koji smiled. "_I'm fine..._"

"Dude, what happened?!" Davis asked. "How did you get out of there!?"

"Ritter... killed himself by causing a cave-in so he could escape Lucemon's control..." Koji said, sitting up with the help of Koichi. "I was able to get out in time thanks to...some guy's help."

TK blinked. "Whose help...?"

Koji closed his eyes. "I...I don't know..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Koji could remember being woken up by someone calling out to him. He had opened his eyes to see a dark grey-armoured warrior staring back at him with orange-brown. "What...?"_

_The knight had chuckled as he placed Koji on the ground, the dust from the cave surrounding him. "You're safe now... good work, Warrior of Light."_

_Koji had started to reach out to the knight. "Wait... wh... who are you...?"_

_"We'll meet again, Warrior of Light..." The knight had said before running off._

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"A knight?" TK asked after Koji had explained all this.

Koji nodded. "Yes... a Digimon I've never seen before... he looked like he was a Royal Knight, but looked nobler, more incredible and powerful than Dynasmon, Crusadermon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon himself..."

Raidramon glanced around. "Where did he go?!"

MagnaAngemon noticed something on the ground. He knelt down and picked up a large, golden metallic feather. "Hmm... what's this...?"

"Looks like a feather..." Davis said. "But, it looks metallic..."

"_That feather... it must have come off the knight's wings..._" Koji whispered. "_The knight had wings with small golden feathers growing from it..._"

MagnaAngemon inspected the feather. "I see..."

Suddenly, a gust of wind came from behind them. MagnaAngemon and Raidramon whirled around to see Silesian Imperialdramon landing nearby. Raidramon sighed. "Thank goodness... looks like everything is all right with the others..."

MagnaAngemon nodded. "Yes..." He gasped. "No, wait! The key!"

Koji's eyes widened in horror. "No... the key... the real key is sti..." He paused, feeling something clutched in his right fist. He slowly opened his hand and stared in disbelief at the glowing golden key he was holding. He smiled. "No... it's here..."

Davis gaped in shock. Then, he grinned ecstatically. "Koji... you did it... **YOU DID IT!!! WE'VE GOT THE REAL KEY!!**!"

"He did?" Silesian Imperialdramon asked. "Awesome! Great work, Koji!"

"Koji! Everyone!" Called Velene,transported down from Silesian Imperialdramon and rushing forward. "He's here! He's here!"

"Who's here?" Koichi asked.

Velene held out her golden D-Arc. "My Digimon partner! He's nearby somewhere!"

"Really?!" Koichi gasped.

Raidramon glanced at MagnaAngemon. "Hey! Do you think Velene's partner was the knight who saved Koji!?"

MagnaAngemon stared at the feather he held and nodded. "I guess so, which means... He's somewhere nearby!"

Velene stared at her D-Arc. "Which way did you go...?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Standing at the entrance of the portal he had just opened, the knight contemplated what he had just done. "I found the key at last, but gave it to someone who will lead his friends to our world. If I'm right, they'll come to our world for a special purpose. And if the Legendary Warrior of Light is here, then the other 9 members of the Legendary must be near as well. With their power, they can certainly help save the Central Digital World! Even though it means I'll disappear once more, it will be worth it to save those innocent lives... I know I've done the right thing. There's no argument about that."

He closed his eyes. "I wonder how everything is doing back in my world... with Phoenixmon Warrior Mode enslaved and Dovemon the last survivor of her tribe, who knows what that fiend will do next. I hope Dovemon is getting along well with Lumi and her family. I just only wish we could get Lumi some friends of her own age that won't tease her because of her appearance..."

He opened his eyes and nodded slightly. "It's time to go..."

With that, he walked into the portal and vanished, the door to another world closing behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Velene's D-Arc stopped beeping. The Vulpix fell to her knees in sadness. "No... he's gone! Too late..."

"Momma!!!" Vulko called out, rushing over to Velene. He stopped by her side. "I'm sorry, momma... we were too late..."

Velene smiled slightly. "Don't worry, Vulko... I'll find him... someday..."

MagnaAngemon stepped forward, holding the feather out to Velene. "Here... if this feather belongs to your future Digimon partner, then I guess it should stay with you."

Velene smiled and took the feather. "Thank you..."

Beetlemon rushed over to Koji and Koichi. "Hey! Are you guys all right?!"

Koji nodded slightly. "I'm fine..."

"_He's got the key..._" Koichi whispered triumphantly. "_Which means... we've won..._"

"Yeah, but at what price?" Growly asked as he joined the others with BlackWarGreymon, KageMetalGarurumon, the Tamers and the Pokemon trainers. "Dark Fox has a Digimon partner of her own and can evolve into the deadly Dark Kyuubi, with the ability to torture our minds. The Digital World was almost destroyed by a fiery demon. The power to Chaotic Digivolve has been stolen. And worst of all, Digmon is making up words because his nose drill is gone!"

Davis sweatdropped. "Gee... thanks for being positive..."

KageMetalGarurumon grinned. "Hey, you haven't heard the best bit yet! WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon can't de-Digivolve because they got hit by some purple electricity!"

"They can't **WHAT?!?!**" Davis yelled. He whirled at TK. "Purple electricity... does that mean...?"

"MagnaAngemon can't de-Digivolve either!" TK recalled.

MagnaAngemon gritted his teeth. "So, that's what happened to me..."

ShiningGallantmon walked over to Koji. "Can I see that key?"

Koji nodded slightly, lifting his hand. "Here..."

"Thank you..." ShiningGallantmon said graciously, inspecting the key. "Good work... looks like this quest is over..." The key shined and vanished in his hand. "**WHAT?!**"

"The key! It's gone!" Koichi gasped.

ShiningGallantmon glowed and de-Digivolved back into Takato and Guilmon. Takato was going beserk, looking around the area where he had just been standing as ShiningGallantmon. "**AHHH!!! WHERE DID IT GO!??!**"

Guilmon blinked. "Erm... how come I didn't become Gigimon like last time?"

Henry smiled. "Simple... you didn't use as much energy as you did in the battle against ChaosGallantmon Hazard Mode..."

"Oh..." Guilmon said, nodding. "I under-"

"**GUILMON!!!**" Takato yelled. "**HELP ME FIND THE-**"

Suddenly, Takato's D-Power started beeping.

Andromon glanced around. "Is Velene's Digimon back?"

"No... it's **MY** Digivice!" Takato cried, holding it up.

Sakuyamon gasped. "And look what's on the screen!"

"Wha...?" Takato asked, glancing at the screen. His eyes widened when he saw a glowing, golden key. "**THE KEY!!!**"

Koji chuckled. "It must have downloaded itself into your Digivice so it could be better protected."

Takato sighed. "Man... this thing nearly gave me a heart attack when it did that... Hold on, Koji. I'll get it out and-"

"Give it back to me?" Koji finished. "No thanks, you guard it... you're much stronger than me and could do a better job protecting that thing."

Takato blinked. "You're...sure?"

Koji smiled. "Yeah... I'm very sure..." He sighed. "Right now, I would like to go back to Angel Island and and get some sleep."

Beetlemon shook his head. "Sorry, Koji, you can't just yet... we're going to have a talk with the big Sovereigns."

Ash glanced at Brendan. "About what?"

"I think it's to discuss our next plan of action, Ash." Brendan suggested. "I mean, we've found the key and all... now, we just gotta figure out what to do next."

May sighed. "I was kinda hoping we're gonna hoping we'd discuss that UriaSeadramon thing..."

"The lava-vomiting snake demon...?" Misty shivered.

Ash sweatdropped. "At least you're over your fear of Bug Pokemon for now, Misty..."

Koji glanced at Beetlemon. "UriaSeadramon...?"

Beetlemon sighed. "Long story, Koji."

TK walked over and help helped Koji and Koichi up. "Come on, the sooner we get this meeting over and done with, the sooner Koji can get some rest."

Koichi smiled. "Yeah..."

"_Momma?_" Vulko whispered.

Velene smiled as she rubbed Vulko on the head. "I'll be fine... I know I'll find him someday... just like we found each other when we were separated."

Vulko smiled back. "Yeah..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucemon Chaos Mode was sitting at his desk, rubbing his hands as Madoudramon stood at the entrance of his tent. "They've found the real key to the Central Digital World, haven't they...?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes..."

"And Ritter is dead, isn't he?" Lucemon asked.

Madoudramon nodded again. "Yes..."

"And even though you have caused WarGreymon, MegaKabuterimon, MetalGarurumon and MagnaAngemon to be stuck in their evolved forms forever so UmbraDevimon's strength will remain at its maximum, he still lost because Gallantmon Digivolved to Shining Mode?" Lucemon asked once more.

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes."

Lucemon sighed. "Is there any good news...?"

"First of all, Dark Fox's evolution was a complete success. Also, her Yamiyo Maindo technique works perfectly as well..." Madoudramon said, walking over to the desk. "Puppetmon has been revived, and I stole the Digidestined's Chaotic Digivolve powers to allow Yamidramon and Atolmdramon to DNA Digivolve into Doomsdramon..."

Lucemon chuckled slightly. "I see... and UriaSeadramon?"

Madoudramon revealed Uria's Crystal in his right hand. "This is all that remains of him. All I need to do is awaken the other two, and hopefully the heroes will help us by defeating them just as they defeated UriaSeadramon."

Lucemon smiled. "And they'll leave behind crystals too, right? If what you say is true, will this combined demon be strong enough to defeat Gallantmon Shining Mode?"

"We shall see..." Madoudramon said, teleporting the crystal away. "Right now, I think it's time to go through with my plan."

"You mean the tablet?" Lucemon asked. "Remember, you need a high amount of Duel Energy from a Duelist with the ability to see Duel Monsters Spirits. And they're very rare..."

Madoudramon nodded. "I know, but I already have some ideas on how to collect a great amount of Dueling energy. Give me a couple of days and I'll have everything ready to release our new allies, the Twelve Tyrants."

Lucemon grinned. "Excellent, Madoudramon. Meanwhile, we'll keep an eye on the Sovereigns. Now that the key's been found, they'll begin the search for the gateway to Huanglongmon's world."

Madoudramon nodded. "Very well... I shall take my leave..."

As Madoudramon walked out of the tent, Lucemon chuckled to himself. "I wonder if the Dra-Warriors have finished with my base...?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Imperialdramon stood on a sandy dune with Angedramon by his side and a couple of ExVeemon and Veedramon behind him. They were staring at the Digi-Fortress while Ninjadramon and the others were searched the interior for clues.

"_They've been gone for a long time..._" Angedramon murmured. "_Do you think they're okay?_"

"I'm as worried as you are, but you must remember that the Digi-Fortress has many chambers and passageways," Imperialdramon said. "I've been told there's over 500 rooms in there."

Angedramon grimaced. "I take your point... but, what if Lucemon's forces are in there...?"

Imperialdramon sighed. "If they were, we would have heard the battle cries right about now... they must have abandoned the place..."

"_I fear that you may be right..._" Angedramon whispered.

Moments later, all of the Dra-Warriors came out of the building and approached Imperialdramon's group. Ninjadramon saluted. "Sir, reporting in!"

Imperialdramon nodded. "What's the situation?"

"The fortess has been completely abandoned," Ninjadramon started. "They made sure not to leave any clues behind."

Herodramon nodded. "Right... they had a computer room, which was smashed to pieces..."

"There was some sort of revival chamber as well," Samuridramon added.

Flamedramon looked sick. "And there was a room full of used cheeseburger wrappings...ugh!"

Angedramon blinked. "How used were they?"

"One of them had an expiration date, and let me tell you... 1967 doesn't sound very appetizing," Flamedramon said, turning green and coming close to throwing up.

Angedramon sweatdropped. "OK... Moving on..."

An ExVeemon spoke up. "They also had a maze underneath the fortress!"

"Did you get lost?" Imperialdramon asked.

Luzdramon shook his head. "No... they were able to find their way way out using the holes that was made in the walls..."

"They must have used very strong battering rams..." Flamedramon noted.

Imperialdramon stroked his chin. "How did you make the holes?"

"We didn't..." The same ExVeemon said. "They were there already..."

Samuridramon smirked. "Guess the bad guys got lost..."

Herodramon blinked. "If that's true, how did they break the walls down...?"

Ninjadramon chuckled. "By using their portable battering ram... known as SkullSatamon!"

Herodramon sighed. "No more comments..."

"So, there's nothing left in there?" Imperialdramon asked.

Ninjadramon shook his head. "No, sorry."

Imperialdramon sighed. "Don't worry... you've all done a good job, everyone."

"So, what are your orders now?" Panzerdramon asked.

Imperialdramon glanced around. "Stand back... I'm going to destroy the Digi-Fortress!"

"You sure that's wise?" Angedramon asked.

"What's wise is this... **TAKE COVER!!!**" Flamedramon yelled, running away.

Herodramon laughed. "That's **VERY** wise..."

Samuridramon sweatdropped as all the ExVeemon and Veedramon ran after Flamedramon. "And they all agree..."

Ninjadramon laughed before glancing at Angedramon. "Anyway, I think this is a good idea. The Digi-Fortress was used before by WarDevidramon, remember? When he died, Lucemon took over. Now that Lucemon has left the fortress, it would be best to destroy it before any other evil Digimon can use it."

"But maybe **WE **can use it!" Panzerdramon protested. "We can rename it the Dra-Base! I'm sure Gennai would like the idea of us moving into this fortress, seeing as we kinda destroyed his home when Flamedramon Digivolved into Armeddramon..."

Imperialdramon sighed. "That does sound good, however... it does mean you'll have to clean up the place."

Samuridramon gulped. "Oh no... that means we'd have to clean up all those used cheeseburger wrappings!"

"I do recall that one of those wrappings came from... 1923..." Luzdramon pointed out.

Panzerdramon sweatdropped. "OK... Bad idea..."

Angedramon rolled her eyes. "If this is how you face housework, I'd love to see you guys come face-to-face with Lucemon or Valmarmon."

Ninjadramon grinned. "OK then, **YOU** can clean up the wrappings!"

"Imperialdramon-sama, blow it away!" Angedramon called out.

Imperialdramon chuckled. "Gennai is not going to like this... what else is new?"

Luzdramon sighed. "Besides, we can't get a new base... Gennai needs us to keep an eye on the portals that Valmarmon has left behind."

Samuridramon nodded. "That's right... before we left, seven more worlds became connected by portals."

"So, apart from Balto's, the Teen Titan's and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's worlds, what other worlds are there?" Panzerdramon asked.

Herodramon sighed. "Too many... over seven hundred worlds so far."

"And we can't stop it until we find Valmarmon's soul!" Ninjadramon said.

Angedramon sighed. "Do you think we should warn these worlds?"

Ninjadramon shook his head. "No, we can't. For two very good reasons. First of all, since there are over seven hundred worlds connected by the portals, it'll take too long. Second of all, these worlds have different set of time lines. Some from even **BEFORE** computers existed. Do you think you can enter Bedrock in Sometime B.C. and warn them of the coming of an evil computer demon god?"

"Point..." Angedramon muttered.

Imperialdramon sighed. "Luzdramon is right, we can't find a new base until the portals have finally stopped! Everyone, move out of the away!"

As everyone moved behind Imperialdramon, Ninjadramon frowned. "I don't know who causes more trouble, Lucemon or Valmarmon..."

Imperialdramon summoned a huge cannon from the dragon mouth on his chest and fired a powerful blast at the fortress. "**GIGA CRUSHER!!!**"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The four Sovereigns stood outside the ruined Lair with each group standing before them, along with the Duelists.

Azulongmon looked in the distance to see the light of the Digi-Fortress being obliterated by Imperialdramon's cannon. "Looks like the Dra-Warriors have destroyed the Digi-Fortress. Lucemon must have found out about our raid beforehand and abandoned it... curses..."

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "Yes, however... they'll be very helpful to us in searching for the portal to Huanglongmon's realm."

"OK... So the Sovereigns and the Dra-Warriors will be searching for the portal to Huanglongmon's realm, right?" Takato asked. "Now, can you tell us if you can reverse the effects on the seven Digimon or not?"

Baihumon shook his head. "No... I'm sorry... we can't... the spell is too powerful..."

WarGreymon bowed his head. "Madoudramon... what is he planning?"

Kari nodded. "Yeah... if he was targeting the original Digidestined before the D-3 existed, why did he leave me and Salamon out?"

"Who knows..." Henry muttered.

"Now... on to the matter of UriaSeadramon..." Azulongmon said. He glanced at Zhuqiaomon. "How on earth did that... thing get into your world?"

Zhuqiaomon sighed. "I have no idea... it just... came out of nowhere..."

Takato glanced at Lucario and Silesian Veemon. "OK, you guys. Tell us about the Unholy Beasts..."

Silesian Veemon nodded. "When Granasmon and Valmarmon died, there were some evil Digimon who quickly joined Granasmon's side to save themselves. One of them told Granasmon's generals about Valmarmon's secret energy source known as the Elements of Evil."

"**Elements of Evil**?" Tai asked.

"Yes, seven energy cores created from elemental essences by Valmarmon. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Light and Darkness. He sealed them away somewhere before his final battle against Granasmon..." Silesian Veemon said. "According to the turncoats, Valmarmon took some energy from Fire, Light, Lightning and Darkness to create three powerful demons to use in battle..."

Rika gasped. "The Unholy Beasts!"

Lucario nodded. "Valmarmon created an Unholy Beast of Fire and an Unholy Beast of Darkness. He then created the third and strongest Unholy Beast by fusing Light and Lightning together. However, these Beasts craved destruction and chaos and soon

developed free will to defy Valmarmon. Because Valmarmon wanted to rule the worlds rather than destroy them, he was forced to seal his creations away until he had time to remove the Beasts' wills."

"Where did he seal them?" Kari asked.

"On his moon... the one Susanoomon destroyed when Valmarmon was first revived!" Silesian Veemon said.

Ash looked confused. "So, how did they get into this world?"

"They must have been found by Huanglongmon!" Koji said. "He must have had a lot of time between Granasmon's death and and falling into a coma sleep to create the four Digital Worlds, seal the Beasts away and create the four Sovereigns!"

Kaiba stepped forward. "And I know who Valmarmon based these Digimon on..."

Everyone glanced at Kaiba while Joey smirked. "Oh, really?"

Tristan stepped forward, holding a box. "We were expecting you to open your big mouth, Joey. So, we prepared this..."

Joey stared at the box. "What is it?"

"Every time you open your big mouth at the wrong moment, you'll have pay a dollar..." Tristan said, grinning.

"**WHAT?!**" Joey snapped.

"If you had started something like that earlier, we'd be millionaires by now..." Mai muttered.

Joey's left eye twitched. "Tristan..."

"Don't say a word, Joey, and you might be able to come out of this with some money intact," Tristan said with a grin.

SnowAgumon sighed. "If he had any... he spent most of 'em on Duel Monster cards..."

"**WATCH IT, ICE DINO!**" Joey snapped.

Tristan held out the box. "A dollar please, Joey..."

"**WHAT DID I SAY?!**" Joey cried.

"Everything... another dollar please..." Tristan muttered.

Joey snarled. "**TRISTAN!!!**"

"Third dollar!" Tristan called out.

Joey fumed. "Tristan, if you don't keep quiet, I'm gonna shove that box up your-"

Tea slapped Joey on the head. "Don't say it, Joey! There are children here!"

Kaiba smirked. "Too bad Wheeler is one of them..."

Tea nodded. "True."

"**TEA!!!**" Joey cried.

Tristan held the box out to Joey. "Two outbursts, five dollars please..."

Rika sighed. "Can we get on with this? I have an exam in five months..."

"I've got my Birthday to go to next year..." Takato muttered.

"By the time Joey is finally quiet, you'll be visiting my funeral..." Henry added.

Kaiba chuckled. "All right... in Duel Monsters, there are three Level 10 monsters that are not only one-of-a-kind, but are the most powerful monsters in the entire game..."

"Your point?" Joey asked.

Tristan held the box out to Joey. "Another dollar please."

"For your operation?" Joey growled, cracking his knuckles.

Velene rubbed her forehead. "One-of-a-kind?"

Kaiba nodded. "Yes... the Egyptian Gods. _Slifer the Sky Dragon_, _Obelisk the Tormentor_ and _The Winged Dragon of Ra_."

"And he's not kidding about them being powerful..." Ash said. "I remember Slifer taking down Megidramon and Obelisk killing Exodia Necross!"

Brock nodded. "Yeah... and if those two are powerful, imagine how strong this Ra monster must be!"

"**VERY** powerful... The Winged Dragon of Ra is the most powerful of the three... in fact, Slifer is the weakest!" Yugi said.

Growly blinked. "Wait... **YOU** have those cards?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah... I won them in the Battle City tournament Kaiba hosted in our hometown, Domino City. I hardly use them... only in emergencies..."

Ash sighed. "So, Giovanni and Mariku were emergencies?"

"Anyway, Kaiba... your point?" Joey asked, putting Tristan in a headlock.

"Imagine the Egyptian Gods as angels..." Kaiba started.

"I think I'll put money into the box for saying something stupid..." Duke muttered. "Obelisk an angel?!"

"Kaiba, have you been drinking?!" Joey asked.

Kaiba shook his head. "Fine then, allow me to ask you another question... What do you call an evil Angemon?"

"What?!" TK gasped.

MagnaAngemon lowered his head. "Devimon..."

"**THAT'S** what an evil Angemon is called?!" Davis asked.

"That's right... an Angemon can become a Devimon, Angewomon can become LadyDevimon..." MagnaAngemon said. "Remember, there are evil versions of good Digimon like ChaosDukemon and SkullGreymon."

Kaiba nodded. "So..."

Yugi's eyes widened in horror. "If the Egyptian Gods are angels, then are there **DEMON** versions of them?!"

"Correct, Yugi... and they're much more dangerous than the Egyptian Gods. They're known as the **Phantasm Demons**," Kaiba explained. "Pegasus accidentally uncovered where their spirits were sealed away, and somehow entrapped them in cards designed to be their prisons after he gave Ishizu Ishtar the three Egyptian God cards."

"_Pegasus must have sealed them away with the Millennium Eye!_" Yami said in Yugi's mind.

"When Duel Academy was created, Pegasus had me bury the cards underneath it, behind a seal that can only be opened by seven keys filled with energy gained from strong Duelists," Kaiba explained.

Azulongmon frowned. "I do not understand, Kaiba. Why are you telling us this?"

Kaiba glanced at everyone. "The Phantasm Demon counterpart of Slifer the Sky Dragon is... _Uria, Lord of Searing Flames_!"

"**URIA?!**" Eva gasped. "That's... that's... Valmarmon based UriaSeadramon on one of the Phantasm Demons?!"

Chiotmon gasped. "How did he know about these Demons?!"

Lucario snarled. "He had his ways, no doubt..."

Henry rubbed his chin. "I get it now... If UriaSeadramon is based upon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames..."

"Then, the other two Unholy Beasts are based on the other Phantasm Demons!" Ryo added.

"Problem is... no one knows who the other two are..." Silesian Veemon said. "You see, UriaSeadramon was the first one to rebel against Valmarmon when he was with the turncoat Digimon. As soon as UriaSeadramon was sealed away, Valmarmon quickly sealed the other two before the turncoat Digimon could learn the names of the remaining Unholy Beasts."

Zhuqiaomon sighed. "Perfect... and no doubt they're scattered around every four areas of the Digital World. One of them could be in Huanglongmon's realm!"

"Why?" Yolei asked.

"Simple, Yolei... Huanglongmon was smart!" Cody said. "If all three Unholy Beasts were together, they would have been released altogether!"

Takuya gasped. "Like the seven pieces of Valmarmon! They were scattered around Silesia in the orbs!"

Velene nodded. "Yes... thus, making the task harder to revive the Demon God..."

"Kaiba, tell us!" Tai yelled. "If UriaSeadramon is based on Uria, then who are the other two Phantasm Demons?"

"Yeah, what are the evil versions of Obelisk and Ra called?" Joey asked.

"Dollar please!" Tristan said.

"**THAT WASN'T A STUPID COMMENT!!!**" Joey snapped.

Tea sighed. "For once..."

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR ONCE?!**" Joey yelled.

Kaiba smirked at Joey making a fool of himself. "Well, the Phantasm Demon counterpart of Obelisk the Tormentor is called **Raviel, Lord of Phantasms**."

"So, there'll be an Unholy Beast whose first name will be Raviel?" Velene asked, nodding. "And Ra's?"

"The Phantasm Demon counterpart of The Winged Dragon of Ra is called **Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder**..." Kaiba said. "All of them are Level 10 and each have summoning conditions, attributes, types and special abilities..."

Velene rubbed her chin. "UriaSeadramon and two other Unholy Beasts whose first names are Raviel and Hamon..."

"Different attributes and types?" Tea asked.

Kaiba nodded. "Slifer, Obelisk and Ra's attribute is very special, it's called _Divine_. And their type is also special, they're known as _Divine-Beast_."

"And the Phantasms?" Yugi asked.

"What do mean by '_types?_'" Growly asked.

Henry smirked. "In Duel Monsters, apart from the Gods, there are **TWENTY** different types of monsters. Dragons, Warriors, Machines and Spellcasters are the most popular ones."

"Good... don't tell me the other 16... my brain will hurt..." Growly muttered.

"How many attributes are there, apart from Divine?" Eva asked.

Mai glanced at Eva. "There's only six. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light and Dark."

Kaiba nodded. "That's right. Uria is a Fire, Pyro monster; Hamon is a Light, Thunder monster; and Raviel is a Dark, Fiend Monster. And I wouldn't be surprised if Valmarmon also knew of their ultimate form..."

"Ultimate... form? They can Digivolve?" KageMetalGarurumon asked in horror.

Chiotmon's left eye twitched. "You'd better be thankful that you're Mega and I'm stuck in my In-Training form!"

Eva sweatdropped. "She's normal..."

"So, what's the ultimate of the Phantasm Demons called?" Tristan asked.

"**HA! YOU SPOKE! DOLLAR, DOLLAR, DOLLAR!!!**" Joey yelled.

Tea palmed her face. "Tristan, this is all your fault..."

"What did I do?!" Tristan asked.

Mai sweatdropped. "By the time she finishes explaining this to you, it'll be Christmas next year..."

"Yugi, do you know how rare Level 12 monsters are?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi nodded. "Extremely rare... out of all the Duel Monsters in the game, only **THREE** monsters are at Level 12, all of them Fusion and Dragon-types: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Five-Headed Dragon and Master Knight Dragon."

"From what Pegasus has shown me, there's a **FOURTH** Level 12 Fusion monster..." Kaiba said, narrowing his eyes. "A Dark, Fiend monster known as **Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos**!"

Velene paled. "Are you suggesting that the Unholy Beasts can fuse to create some sort of Armitealmon or something like that?!"

BlackWarGreymon snorted. "I agree with Kaiba, I wouldn't be surprised if Valmarmon gave them that ability..."

Zhuqiaomon laughed. "Well, even if the Unholy Beasts can fuse together... it'll never happen now! UriaSeadramon is dead, and Hamon and Raviel's cousins are still taking a long nap!"

Azulongmon nodded. "I agree. Thank you, Mr Kaiba, for telling us about this. We'll be sure to be prepared for everything..."

Kaiba grunted as he walked over to Mokuba, Penguinmon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "You're welcome..."

"Now, Takato!" Azulongmon said. "This is very important! You're holding the key to the Central Digital World, right?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah..."

"That means Lucemon will be desperate to obtain it from you!" Azulongmon said. "So, we'll try everything we can to find the portal to Huanglongmon's realm. Meanwhile, you must prepare yourselves in case Lucemon and his forces try to attack your world to steal the key! He'll do **ANYTHING** to get it!"

Takato nodded. "I understand, sir!"

"We already knew that this sort of thing would happen if we got the key," Takuya" Takuya said. "Besides, we can't expect tough battles to be easy!"

Sonic grinned. "That's right, or it'd be too boring!"

Azulongmon chuckled. "All right, I'm glad your spirits aren't broken... Now, I don't think there's anything else to talk about... except for one other thing..."

"And that is...?" Velene asked.

"MagnaAngemon! You and the other six sealed Digimon must remain here... with you around, we'll find a way to remove Madoudramon's spell and uncover the true intentions of his attack!" Azulongmon said.

MagnaAngemon nodded before glancing at TK. "Well?"

TK smiled. "Go on... you need to get better somehow!"

MagnaAngemon smiled back. "Thank you, TK."

"Well, Matt?" Tai asked his best friend.

Matt sighed. "Let's leave our Digimon here... it would be easier for the Sovereigns to examine the spell without us coming in and out all the time."

Izzy nodded. "I agree. Meanwhile, I'm going to try and figure out the true purpose of the attack. I believe it has some connection with UmbraDevimon.

Sora closed her eyes. "Yeah... you're right."

Joe smiled. "Guess that means we won't get annoyed by Zudomon's over-the-top ego for a while, huh?"

"Well, Garudamon might borrow his hammer so..." Mimi started.

Azulongmon glanced around. "OK, everyone! You may leave... those who took part in battle today can get some well-deserved rest. Goodbye..."

Vulko bowed. "Thank you, Azulongmon-sama!"

As everyone, except the seven sealed Digimon, went back into the real world, Zhuqiaomon sneered. "Valmarmon... he's bound to return someday..."

"With Madoudramon about, I fear you're right..." Azulongmon sighed.

Garudamon stepped forward. "Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon. May I ask a question?"

Azulongmon chuckled. "You just did, but you may ask another one..."

Zhuqiaomon rolled his four eyes. "Go ahead, my dear..."

"Where are Baihumon and Ebonwumon?" Garudamon asked.

Zhuqiaomon glanced around. "Ebonwumon went back to his home... after seeing UriaSeadramon's flames, he was scared for his trees... much to his other half's annoyance."

Garudamon sweatdropped. "I see... and Baihumon?"

"In his new room..." Azulongmon said, chuckling.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside a nursery room...

The walls were painted in soft colors and covered in clouds and other fanciful things.

A chest full of toys lay against the wall, its lid open and contents spilling out over the floor.

Soft carpeting went from wall-to-wall.

A rather large crib sat in one corner.

Mobiles dangled from the ceiling.

Milk bottles lay on the floor nearby.

Oh look, there's the baby!

"Don't say a word..." Baihumon snarled, left eyes twitching.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Shinjuku, where it's all nice and peaceful...

"**TRISTAN, GIVE ME THAT BOX!!!**" Joey yelled, chasing Tristan down the streets.

"**THAT'S $1000 YOU OWE ME NOW!!!**" Tristan called back.

"**TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTAN!!!!!!!**" Joey roared.

Yep, nice and peaceful...

000000000000000000000000000000000

Angel Island, also nice and peaceful...

"**GIVE ME A BREAK, YOU GUYS!!!**" Izzy yelled, running through the forest while carrying his laptop. "**DON'T YOU WANT ME TO FIGURE OUT UMBRADEVIMON'S SECRET?!?!**"

"**DO IT TOMORROW!!!**" Matt snapped, carrying the gag.

Tai nodded, carrying the rope. "**YEAH!!! IT'S DINNER TIME!!!**"

"**DO YOU KNOW HOW WRONG THAT SOUNDS?!**" Izzy yelled as he continued to run like mad.

Nice and peaceful? Since when?!

00000000000000000000000000000000

At the Pokemon trainer's campsite, Brock was making dinner for Ash, Misty, May, Brendan, Edward and Liza. The Pokemon had taken part in the battle that day were munching away on their dinner.

"I'm glad you guys are okay..." Brock said, placing a cooked meal in front of Ash. "I don't know what I would do if..."

Ash smiled, picking up the plate. "It's okay, Brock... I'm just glad this long day is over..."

May was pushing her food around with her fork, thinking hard. "I wonder... how long we're actually been away from our world... I mean, we don't know if the timeline in our world is the same in this world..."

"You mean... a year could have passed in our world by now?" Liza asked.

Max sighed. "It's possible... I just don't know what else to think of..."

"_I'm sorry, Max..._" May whispered. "_It's just... I miss mum and dad..._"

"_I guess my sisters are worried about me..._" Misty whispered.

Ash nodded. "And my mum..."

"Man... My pop must be trying everything to locate me..." Brendan said, sighing. "The last time I spoke to him was two days before I arrived at Kaze Town..."

Edward sighed. "If only I could contact my mum and tell her that I'm thankful for her support. Remember I once said I saw a Lugia flying through the night sky when I was younger?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah... seeing Lugia is kinda like what happened to Ash when he started his journey... he saw a Ho-oh fly through a rainbow."

"Back then, I didn't know what that Pokemon was..." Ash said. "I only found out when I arrived in Ecruteak City of Johto."

Edward nodded. "Right, where the Ghost Gym Leader, Morty, lives. Anyway, I told my mum about what I saw that night and she told me that if I waited, I'd have the chance to go on a journey of my own and find that Pokemon..."

"I see... your mum gave you the courage to go on your Pokemon journey?" Brock asked.

Edward smiled. "Yeah... actually, my mum was once a Pokemon Trainer. She likes to use Grass-type Pokemon... her starter was a Meganium and she ended up with a strong team of Grass Pokemon including Vileplume, Bellossom, Victreebel and Exeggutor."

"Why did she stop?" Misty asked.

"Because of me... she found love and soon, she had to give up training to raise me..." Edward said.

Max nodded slightly. "Right... do you think she would continue her journey now that you're on your own?"

Edward shook his head. "No... she said she had more important things to do... I don't know what, though."

Liza chuckled. "I'll bet your mother never believed that her son would not only have won the Johto League, but also gotten the chance to challenge Johto's Elite Four!"

"Yeah... she was very happy for me..." Edward said. "She was impressed with the Pokemon that battled by my side and... Well, you know..."

Brendan nodded. "I know the feeling... my parents were amazed and proud that I became the Hoenn League champion. One day, I'll return to challenge the Elite Four..."

Max smiled. "Being with Pokemon, going on journeys... it can change people. Take May for example, she didn't like Pokemon at all when she started out!"

Ash gasped. "You didn't!? Why?!"

May sighed. "I was attacked by a Tentacruel when I was younger. It had some lasting effects on me, but I soon got over it. I just gotta remember not to catch a Tentacool or Tentacruel."

"I had problems with a Gyarados when I was younger, May..." Misty said, smiling. "However, I was able to overcome my fears, and now have a Gyarados as part of my team. So, you can become stronger too..."

May sighed. "Thanks, Misty..."

"Brock, do you still harbour resentment towards your parents?" Ash asked.

Brock sighed. "Kinda... I'm slowly forgiving my father, though it'll take time to forgive my mother... after what she pulled at the gym when she came back..."

"Why? What did she do?" Misty asked.

"Turned a Rock-type gym into a Water-type gym..." Brock grumbled. "Anyway, my little brother, Forrest, will do a better job than those two..."

"Guess it'll take time for you to forgive your parents..." Max muttered.

Brock slowly nodded. "Yeah... I just wonder when..."

Susie brushed Vulpix's fur before glancing at Ash. "What about your parents, Ash?"

Max nodded. "Yeah... tell us, what's your dad like..."

Ash went silent before bowing his head. "Well..."

"Pika?" Said the yellow rodent, looking with concern at his trainer.

Brock whispered in Max's ear. "_I think this is a touchy subject. Don't be surprised if Ash decides to change the subject..._"

"Why?" Max asked.

"Because... I never met my father..." Ash said. "Every time I ask my mum where he is... she just says that... he's on a very important mission and he'll return... one day..."

"_I'm... sorry, Ash..._" May whispered.

"Don't worry, May... I sometimes wonder if he ran away, if...if he's not coming back at all..." Ash paused, then sighed. "I wonder if my mum used to be a good trainer of Psychic-types..."

Misty blinked. "What makes you say that, Ash?"

"Well, once every year, my mum goes out to a Pokemon Cemetery near Professor Oak's house... there, she lays flowers at a tombstone belonging to an Alakazam..." Ash explained.

"So.. You think your mum trained Psychic Pokemon and she use to own an Alakazam that passed away?" Susie asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah... We do have a Mr. Mime called Mimey living with us back home..."

"Sorry, Ash... but your mother wasn't a Pokemon trainer..." Brock said.

"How would you know?" Ash asked.

Brock sighed, knowing what was going to happen next. "Do you remember how you found me in Pallet Town after you and Misty came back from the Orange Islands with Tracey?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah... we were wondering why you came back from Professor Ivy's place..."

Misty sweatdropped. "Three... two... one..."

Brock sat on top of a rock, looking blue and glum as Pikachu, Togetic and Croagunk comforted him. "Don't mention that name..."

Misty sighed. "Bang on time..."

Ash laughed nervously. "Sorry... thought he would be over it by now..."

"Ash... as much as I want him to get over Prof. Ivy, I guess it'll never happen..." Misty muttered. She shrugged. "Although, I'm glad your rivalry with Gary Oak is over..."

Ash sat on top of a rock, looking blue and glum as Aipom, Ash's Charizard and Ash's Sceptile comforted him. "Don't mention that name..."

Misty facefaulted. "**CUT IT OUT!!!**"

Ash chuckled as he came back. "Sorry, Misty... couldn't resist..."

"So much for maturity..." Misty grumbled.

Pikachu shook his head, knowing Ash was just playing. "Pika..."

Brock also came back, sighing. "Anyway, before you came home, I popped by Prof. Oak's lab a few times to help him out with his stuff. He has this file of Pokemon trainers in the Kanto region... including you, me and Misty."

"Do you think it has information about my dad?!" Ash asked frantically.

"Dunno... when I checked your profile, it mentioned your mum, but..." Brock stopped. "I'm sorry, Ash..."

Ash sighed. "So, the data says that mum wasn't a Pokemon trainer?"

Brock shook his head. "No... Just because you're taught in a Pokemon class doesn't mean you can become a trainer... it's a rare chance and your mother took that chance..."

"To not become a trainer?" Ash asked, puzzled.

Misty looked confused. "So... if the Alakazam isn't Mrs. Ketchum's Pokemon... then, whose is...?"

Ash sighed. "Guess mum and I have a lot to talk about when we get back..."

"_**IF**__ we get back..._" May whispered.

"So, your mother doesn't really mention your father a lot?" Edward asked.

Ash sighed. "Well... I think my father came from Pallet Town. I remember my mum saying that it took my dad four days to get from Pallet Town to Viridian City when he started his journey. Took me a single day to get there..."

May gasped in awe. "Really? That's amazing!"

"Well, he had some help from a flock of angry, wild, murderous Spearow..." Misty muttered.

May sweatdropped. "That's not too amazing..."

"Tell me about it..." Ash grumbled.

Brock sighed before glancing around. "OK, you guys. Eat up and get some rest... all of you deserve it..."

Liza smiled. "Thank you, Brock..."

And they continued their meal while Ash wondered about his mother, his father and the mysterious Alakazam that Delia Ketchum usually paid her respects to...

What did it all mean?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Koji stood on a hill, staring into the sky. "Ritter..."

_Promise me..._

_Promise me..._

_Promise me you'll release her from Lucemon's control..._

_Koji..._

Koji clutched his fist as he heard Ritter's voice echoing through his mind. "Ritter, I promise you that we'll do everything we can to save Saya... I promise..."

_She has been fitted with a mind-control ring around her right ankle. The large blue boot hides it._

"_Large blue boot..._" Koji whispered.

_Remove that and her mind will be free._

_Promise me you'll release her from Lucemon's control..._

_Koji..._

Koji smiled. "Thank you, Ritter. Next time we see her, she'll be free as a bird! Although you were evil, you've helped us a lot. I won't let you down... thank you..."

000000000000000000000000000000

Velene sat down at the Silesian campsite, examining the large, golden, metallic feather that she assumed belonged to her future Digimon partner. "Beautiful..."

Isono nodded. "Yes... and from what Koji said, he might be a member of the Royal Knights..."

Anzu smiled. "And because of that, this'll narrow down the possible Digimon to... 9 or 10."

"I can't wait..." Velene whispered.

Chiotmon sighed in Eva's arms. "I need to Digivolve back into Canewomon. I must create a spell to counteract Dark Kyuubi's mind-crushing attack... she's saving Velene and Vulko for that one!"

Velene frowned. "She can try, but she'll never get us under her spell!"

Vulko shuddered. "I hope you're right, momma..."

Blaise sighed. "In any case, I wonder when we'll ever find Sirius, Soln and the other missing people..."

"I don't know, but... I have a feeling we're bound to find them someday..." Flara whispered.

Eva smiled. "I can't wait for that day..."

Velene smiled, wrapping a string around the end of the feather and hanging it around her neck as a necklace. "None of us can..."

"Why not wear it in a headband?" BlackGabumon asked.

Chiotmon sighed. "Are you being annoying on purpose, or are you just that naive?"

"Shall I answer that one?" BlackGabumon asked, grinning.

Chiotmon snarled. "You..."

Silesian Veemon sweatdropped, munching on an apple. "They're such good friends..."

"**HELP!!!**" Lucario cried.

"**THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY SISTER AND MY NEPHEW!!!**" Telene shouted, rapidly kissing Lucario's face and mouth. "**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!**"

"On second thought...never ming..." Lucario muttered in a daze.

BlackAgumon laughed. "He's accepting it now, isn't he?"

Silesian Veemon smiled. "Yeah... I think he has..."

Velene picked up Vulko and put him in her lap, then snuggled into Espa's arms. "_My future Digimon, we'll meet one day... I hope it'll happen... I truly hope it will..._"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

And before we leave the good guys...

"**MEAR'S MY MOSE?!?**" Digmon cried.

Cody sweatdropped. "Forgot to mention that to the Sovereigns..."

Yolei's left eye twitched. "De... Digivolve... **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Yes, ma'am..." Whimpered Armadillomon.

Davis sweatdropped. "Anyone got a chair and a whip?"

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!**" Yolei snarled, eyes lighting on fire.

"Never mind..." Whimpered Davis, hiding behind Ken.

Ken sweatdropped. "Now, let's move on..."

Agreed...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

And to start off the sensible conversation among the bad guys...

"So, do you have any comments on your big loss today?" SkullSatamon asked, dressed as a reporter and holding a banana in ChaosDukemon's face.

ChaosDukemon sighed and raised his fist. "Run into this please..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "OK!"

Can anyone tell I was lying at the part '_sensible_'?

Puppetmon paced around the room. "I'm alive, I'm alive... so, what do I do now?"

"Admire my new look?" Dark Kyuubi asked, doing a sexy pose.

"I'd rather burn my eyes out..." Puppetmon muttered.

Dark Kyuubi snarled. "That'll be arranged..."

Darkdramon was nearby, kneeling on one leg. "My dear, don't let him get to you... as long as you have your Yamiyo Maindo, you'll be unstoppable!"

Dark Kyuubi grinned, bringing out her D-Evil. "Yes... And hopefully, Madoudramon will tell me more... I can feel strange energy within me... my soul is ready to burst with power... dark power..."

"We should talk to him!" Darkdramon said, standing up. "Where is he?"

"He's gone..." ChaosDukemon muttered. "He's off to do something... don't know what... don't care..."

"Just because we acted... silly as Doomsdramon?" Atolmdramon asked.

"We'll control our behaviour next time, promise!" Yamidramon said.

"OK, can you do that to SkullSatamon?" ChaosDukemon asked.

"At least we'll try!" Atolmdramon groaned.

Sealsdramon sighed. "We're missing something... what is it?"

Seagullmon pecked the ground. "Mine!"

"**THAT'S IT!!!**" Sealsdramon cried out.

ChaosDukemon shook his head. "All right... now that Ritter is dead, who'll take over his work?"

"With UmbraDevimon and Saya?" ShadowRanamon asked. "Dunno... can you try?"

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Yes... this job requires a Digimon with patience, a level head, care, knowledge and loyalty to his work..."

"So, you won't do?" SkullSatamon asked.

"Fist!" ChaosDukemon snapped, holding his fist up.

ShadowGrumblemon leaned against the wall. "Just what is Madoudramon doing?"

"Getting away from us, no doubt..." MarineDevimon muttered. "And damn that Ritter!!! He escaped!!! **HE ESCAPED!!! HHHHHEEEE ESCAPED!!!!!!!!!!!! CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOU, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTER!!!!!!!**"

"Mine."

ChaosDukemon shook his head. "Oh brother..."

Fugamon rushed into the room. "SkullSatamon, terrible news!!! Wonka has gone on strike!!!"

"That means... no more chocolate?!?!" SkullSatamon gasped. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU, WOOOOOOOOOOOOONKA!!!!!!!!!! CUUUUUUUUUUUUUURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!!**"

"Yep... Ritter is lucky..." LadyDevimon grumbled.

"Mine."

"See?" Sealsdramon asked. "It's back to normal!"

ChaosDukemon looked through the tent's glass window. "I want to make a dramatic speech about Madoudramon, but I can't seeing as I'm looking through a window... of an 8-story... created by SkullSatamon..."

"What else is new?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

"Mine."

"I'll give it a go, anyway..." ChaosDukemon muttered, coughing. "Madoudramon, what are you planning? The key has been found, but is now in the grasp of my brother! Can you fix this mess or will you upset Lucemon...? Time is running out and we must get to the Ancient Delta before the heroes do! Can you do it...? Can you...?"

SkullSatamon clapped. "Well done! What do our judges think?"

MarineDevimon held up a sign with '9'. "Beautiful..."

Yamidramon held up a sign with '8'. "Dramatic..."

ShadowRanamon held up a sign with '4'. "Too cliche..."

"Mine."

"What?" LadyDevimon asked, not paying attention.

Atolmdramon held up a sign with '9'. "More! More!"

"Go ahead..." Dark Kyuubi grumbled, holding a sign with '10'.

Fugamon held up a sign with '_**NO**_ _**SMOKING!**_' "Beautiful! Beautiful!"

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "And the total score...?"

"Well, ChaosDukemon... your final score is..." SkullSatamon paused. "Erm... carry the 2... add 3... take 100 off... add 700 on... add one million... take a peanut... keep a gram..."

Sealsdramon palmed his face. "39!"

"I think you mean 40..." Darkdramon said, grinning.

"**DOH!!!**" Sealsdramon groaned.

"Mine."

ChaosDukemon walked away. "That's it! No more dramatic speeches with morons around! I'm out of here!"

"The score?" Darkdramon smirked as everyone held up a sign with '10' on it.

Except Fugamon, who for some reason raised a sign saying '_GoGo Sentai Boukenger! Take 2!_'

"So... I've got 40 points and No Smoking... and now, I have 70 points and a sign that's from the future…" ChaosDukemon muttered, walking out of the room. "How bloody lucky am I?!"

SkullSatamon grinned. "He likes it!"

Sealsdramon facefaulted. "Fist!"

(**CLANG!**)

"**OW!!!!!**" Sealsdramon yelled. "**NEXT TIME, AT THE MEGA LEVEL!!!!!**"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Madoudramon Titan Mode stood in the middle of a shimmering blue corridor of light, holding his weapon tightly. "So... where are you?"

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Came a smooth-talking voice, belonging to a grey skinned creature with blue flames for hair and wearing a black robe with smoke swirling around the bottom. However, he's small due to Titan Mode's height. "If it isn't Madoudramon, my very cool costumer..."

Madoudramon TM nodded. "Hades..."

"You look different. Did you get a haircut?" Hades asked, looking up at Madoudramon TM's towering height. "Anyway, it's been a while since I last saw you ever since you left for a dimensional hopping trip, or whatever... I still remember trying to freak you out with tons of horrible things, but you didn't even flinch... not that you can show your face thanks to that helmet."

"I've been doing many things..." Madoudramon TM, said. "And it'll take too long to explain... however, I'm sure you can allow me to '_borrow_' five evil souls that are restless and lust for revenge..."

"Why? What do you need them for?" Hades asked.

Madoudramon TM looked up. "They're vital for my plans to release a great evil that'll bring total destruction to the world!"

"Heeeeeeeeeeey, I **LIKE** your style!" Hades said.

Madoudramon TM chuckled. "I thank you..."

"Good... by the way, did you summon me...?" Hades asked, glancing around. "Because there's no way in hell, no pun intended, that this is the Underworld!"

"No... This is the dimensional line connecting the world I came from with your world," Madoudramon TM said.

Hades nodded. "I see, I see... well, believe it or not, before your boss made this world connector thingy, my Underworld was able to bring in the most vile villains to ever walk the earth before being killed by a hero or dying accidentally! For example, I'm sure you'll flinch when I show you the most evil egotistical villain named... Gaston!"

"He should meet a Digimon called Etemon, they'll get along quite well..." Madoudramon TM said.

"OK... scratch that idea..." Hades muttered.

Madoudramon TM glanced around. "I'm sure you have something that I need to make my plan work... select five evil souls and tell them that in return for working with me, they'll be brought back to life when my chosen warrior wins..."

"It's a lie, right?" Hades asked. "Lemme guess, they're going to lose?"

Madoudramon TM nodded. "Yes... this is a fight they can't win in the world of Duel Monsters."

"Yeah, yeah... a game that doesn't exist in my world... blah, blah, blah..." Hades muttered. "Well, there is Scar, a lion who killed his brother in cold blood and fooled his nephew into thinking he was responsible for his father's death so that he could take his place as king. Will he do?"

Madoudramon TM nodded. "Yes... don't tell me how he died, I already found out..."

"Fine... fine..." Hades said, waving his hands. "Ah, got another one for you! He's some sort of a half human, half elf creature... keeps calling me '_inferior_ _being_'... what does he know? He's talking to a God!"

"I can use him," Madoudramon TM said. "Listen, I must prepare something... when you're ready, please come back here with your five selected fools..."

Hades smirked. "No problem! I already know whom to pick because they don't know how to shut up! Watching them lose will make me very happy!"

"Thank you, Hades..." Madoudramon TM said, walking away.

"There goes one calm, cool customer!" Hades said. "His boss is a Demon God that lives for world domination and creates evil? **I LIKE HIS STYLE!**" He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Duel Academy..." Madoudramon TM hissed. "Prepare yourselves... I am coming... Soon, the Twelve Tyrants will awaken!!!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The Central Key has been found! The quest is over!

But, who has truly won today?

The Chaotic Digivolve power has been stolen and given birth to a new DNA Digivolve monster, Doomsdramon!

Dark Fox can evolve into a more deadly Dark Kyuubi, with her Yamiyo Maindo technique to trap her victims in a trance-like state while their minds are tortured...

WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon and MagnaAngemon are forced to remain in their strongest forms by Madoudramon's magic... without knowing that four out of seven of them are the key to UmbraDevimon's ultimate strength...

Ritter, DarkKnightmon Supreme Mode, is now dead... will Koji and Madoudramon live up to their promise to save Saya?

Velene's Digimon... just who is he? Is he a member of the Royal Knights...? Will she ever find him? Only time will tell...

With the key found and Madoudramon beginning his plan to release the 12 Tyrants, anything can happen...

Anything at all...

The adventure continues...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, Madoudramon goes into the Pokemon world to capture a few hostages for his next plan before finding a suitable Duelist with five chosen evil spirits to play an ultimate Shadow Game against one of Duel Academy's best students... **_**JADEN YUKI**_

**What will happen? Wait and see...**

**And that is **_**THAT**_**! Over two months of work went into this chapter! Don't worry about the next one, with Jaden's biggest Duel, I'll work on that one as fast as I can!**

**Ritter is gone, yet died in a honourable way... sorta. However, Koji knows Saya's weak spot and no doubt everyone will be aiming for that area to save her.**

**Changing ChaosGallantmon to ChaosDukemon... why, do you ask? Because I felt like it... plus, it saves me from spending a lot of time changing ChaosGallantmon to ChaosDukemon...**

**If anyone can tell, UriaSeadramon was based upon the Phantasm Demon / Sacred Beast, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames! You'd better be wondering which evil Digimon I've based Raviel and Hamon on, huh? Wait and see... **

**The mysterious Digimon that made his appearance in this chapter turned out to be Velene's future Digimon partner! But, who could he be...? There were subtle hints in this chapter, try and guess his identity. If not, better wait until the good guys head on over to Huanglongmon's realm, which would be in either Chapter 84 or 85!**

**Bet no one expected me to have a classic Disney villain make a cameo appearance near the end of this chapter, eh? Well, he's vital for Madoudramon's plans for the next chapter. Anyone can tell Scar from the Lion King is involved, but can anyone tell who the half-elf that says 'inferior beings' is? Here's a clue, he's cruel, he uses electric attacks and he caused family problems in GameCube's biggest RPG games... Tales of Symphonia.**

**Additionally, Puppetmon's back... currently, he seems pretty sane compared to SkullSatamon, Fugamon and BlackGuilmon... and I mean that in a nice way...**

**Got nothing else to say, so better wait until I do the next chapter!**

**So, if anyone can guess which Digimon is Velene's partner and who the half-elf is, better tell me in your reviews.**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	82. Madoudramon's Plot! The Neos Path!

**Ladies and gentlemen...**

**Are you ready?!**

**To call me insane!?**

**This chapter is the longest out of any chapter I have ever done! In fact, it's much longer than chapter 79!**

**Consider tthis a Movie-type special chapter!**

**Let's begin...**

0000000000000000000000

A dark location...

There was no light...

No sight...

And one voice that chilled blood to ice...

"**WHERE THE HELL IS THAT VOLBEAT?!!? IT'S TOO DARK IN HERE!!!**"

Suddenly, the entire room lit up to reveal a huge cavern containing many different kinds of Pokemon. The one who yelled was a Swellow, glaring at a Volbeat as he and 44 other Volbeats used their glowing butts to light up the cave.

"Heh... sorry..." The lead Volbeat muttered.

Shaking his head, the Swellow glanced around. "All Pokemon rise in honour of the Legendary Pokemon! All rise for the Leader of Kanto's Legendary Pokemon, **Elder Lugia**!"

Standing on a rock pedestal was a strong-looking Lugia with a Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos standing before him. He bowed his head upon hearing his name.

"All rise for the leader of Johto's Legendary Pokemon, **Elder Ho-Oh**!" Swellow continued.

Ho-Oh was a predominantly red phoenix-like bird with long yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tips of her great wings. She had a green stripe on her long neck, a yellow beak, black rings around her eyes and a feather-crest like a peacock's. This Ho-Oh was the same Pokemon Ash had seen at the start of his Pokemon journey. She was with a Suicune, Entei and Raikou. She bowed her head upon hearing her name.

"And all rise for the leader of Hoenn's Legendary Pokemon, **Rayquaza**!" Swellow finished.

Rayquaza was an enormous green serpentine dragon, sixty feet long from nose to tail. He had skinny arms and rudder-like wings growing from armored segments on his back, and two long horns protruding from his head. Strange yellow lines were engraved into his skin, and eyes of the same colour glowed in his skull. Before him were three golem-like Pokemon; one made of ice, one made of stone, and one made of steel.

And the first thing Rayquaza did as soon as Swellow announced him... was yawn and blink. "What?"

Swellow facefaulted. "All rise for me..."

Ho-Oh glanced at Rayquaza. "Nice way to destroy a dramatic moment..."

"Sorry... I've been asleep, remember?" Rayquaza said, yawning.

Elder Lugia sighed. "Let me guess... Kyogre and Groudon?"

Rayquaza nodded. "Oh yes... keeping those two in check is like trying to prevent ice from melting near the sun..."

"I think it's for the best..." Said the Raikou. "Remember the last meeting we had with those two? They ended up arguing... again..."

Rayquaza grumbled. "Yes... over what was the best Disney film, in their opinion..."

"How would they know about Disney films?" Raikou asked. "How do we know about them, anyway?"

"Don't know... don't care..." Rayquaza grumbled. "Let's begin, shall we?"

A Hitmonchan spoke up from the crowd. "Are the Sinnoh Legends coming?"

The steel golem, Registeel, spoke up. "Currently, the king of the Regis, Regigigas, is trying his best to join us as soon as possible..."

"However, he might take a while, since he's the Colossal Pokemon that weighs over 925.9 lbs..." The rock golem, Regirock, added.

Regice, the ice golem, sighed. "No... it's because of his Slow Start Ability... he hardly got out of the Temple before falling back to sleep again..."

"What about Giratina, Heatran and Cresselia?" A Hitmonlee asked.

"Currently in hiding... for whatever reason..." Ho-Oh muttered.

A Nidoking scratched his head. "What about Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf?"

The Entei sighed. "I sent an Arcanine to deliver a message to those three... however, he accidentally looked into Uxie's eyes and had his entire memory wiped away... I'm having strong Psychic Pokemon try to repair his mind..."

"Was he able to deliver the message in time?" A Rhydon asked.

"What do you think..?" Entei asked.

"What about Dialga, Master of Time, and Palkia, Master of Space?" A Scyther asked.

Rayquaza's left eye twitched. "Currently between the year 1200 or 1890... they said they'll be back the day after yesterday..."

"Did they?" A Chansey asked.

Rayquaza nodded. "Yep... and left again for 1600... said, they'll be back in November. Question is... is that November this year or next year? Bloody time travellers..."

A Tentacruel gulped. "How about... our God...? Arceus?"

Elder Lugia closed his eyes. "Still in his home... keeping an eye on our current situation as well as making sure that Darkrai doesn't escape his seal..."

Ho-Oh stretched her wings. "All right, let's begin the meeting... first of all, I'm sure all of you are aware of the terrible event months ago, when we all felt a great evil coming from the sky..."

A Kangaskhan nodded. "Yes... my poor baby was terrified..."

"All our baby Pokemon were scared," a Raichu murmured, nuzzling her Pichu child.

The Suicune closed her eyes. "I felt fear... fear that nearly drove me mad. However, I suddenly sensed ten different elements of 20 energy sources becoming one to overcome this great evil..."

"Since then, many Pokemon and trainers have vanished," Rayquaza said. "For example... remember Great Lugia, Elder Lugia's daughter, whom currently is suffering from mind poisoning due to Team Rocket's toxic waste?"

"She's... gone!?" A Furret gasped.

Elder Lugia closed his eyes, a tear falling from his eye. "No... She's still in a coma... but she recently woke up long enough to tell me that my granddaughter is her second child. Apparently, I have a grandson who ran away, and... he was last seen flying into a mist before vanishing."

"Along with my daughter..." The Suicune whispered, glancing at Entei, Raikou, Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno. "And all our other children, as well."

Ho-Oh sighed. "And our newest addition, Mewtwo, has vanished as well... even our Chosen One has disappeared!"

"What's going on?!" A Venusaur called out.

"Are we all doomed?!" A Beedrill asked.

"What are we going to do?!?" A Machamp cried.

"**WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**" Shrieked an easily excitable Skitty.

"**ENOUGH!!!**" Rayquaza roared. "**NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE!!!**"

"How can you be sure?!" A Meganium asked.

"Simple... we'll do what those human detectives do!" Rayquaza said. "Discover the truth!"

"How are you going to do that?" A Donphan asked.

Rayquaza glanced at Registeel. "Bring in our Legendary Human Expert..."

Registeel nodded and walked away. "Right away!"

"I'm regretting asking that question..." The Donphan muttered.

"**WE'RE DOOMED!!!**" Cried the Skitty.

Registeel came back into the cavern. "Everyone... Latias!"

Latias flew in the room with a smile. "Hello, everyone!"

Latias was a lovely red and white dragon Pokemon covered in a glass-like down that could refract light to change its appearance. She had two arms ending in short, but sharp claws on opposite sides of her body. A pair of red paddles shaped like duck feet were all she had in the way of legs. A pair of long, triangular aerodynamic red wings grew from her back. Two small white tufts grew from the back of her head as either fins or ears. A small blue triangle mark was embossed on her chest. Her eyes were pretty and golden, with a pentagonal red pattern with a white oval in the centre covering her face.

And she received a warm welcome...

"**WE'RE DOOMED!!!**" Cried the Skitty.

Yep... warm welcome...

"Now then, Latias... tell us your plans to research our current mystery..." Rayquaza said.

Latias bowed. "Of course..." She glanced around the cavern. "The Pokemon League Officials have set up an organization to keep track of the Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon when they suddenly disappear..."

"Which means they're trying to find the missing Pokemon trainers, right?" A Fearow asked.

Latias nodded. "Of course... it's called the _Pokemon Investigation Group_!"

Swellow sweatdropped. "What sort of organization is named _P.I.G._?!"

Regirock nodded, somehow. "I agree... they should have named themselves... the _Advanced Super Squad_!"

"Not a good idea..." Registeel said. "Because if we shorten _Advanced Super Squad_ to its acronym, it'll say-"

"**YES!!! OK!!! BAD IDEA!!!**" Regirock quickly said.

Regice perked up. "I know! _Super Heroes In-Training_!?"

"What the hell?!" Swellow asked. "_Super Heroes In-Training_ the long form of... **SHUT UP!!!**"

Regice looked confused, somehow. "No... it shortens to _S.H.I._-"

"**NO!!! STOP!!! DON'T SAY ANYMORE!!!**" Rayquaza yelled. "I prefer _P.I.G._ now, thanks to you two!"

Latias sweatdropped. "Erm... may I continue?"

Ho-Oh smiled. "Yes, you may..."

Latias bowed. "Thank you... anyway, I'm a member of _P.I.G. _and I'll-"

"**HOLD UP!**" A Dustox called out. "Why would a human group allow a Legendary Pokemon to join them?!"

Regirock gasped. "Maybe there's a separate organization inside of _P.I.G._! The _Secret Advanced Super Squad... Yo-Yo_!"

"_Secret... Advanced... Super... Squad... Yo-Yo..._?" Swellow repeated. "The acronym for that is... _S.A.S.S.Y._!"

Regirock looked happy. "Thank you for thinking my title sounds sassy!"

Swellow facefaulted. "**GAH!!!** What should I use for _I.D.I.O.T._?!"

Latias groaned. "Anyway, I'm a member of _P.I.G._ for two different reasons... first of all, I can transform into a human..."

"Really?!" A Hypno gasped.

The Articuno nodded. "Of course... that's one of the main advantages of being a Legendary Pokemon!"

"Wow... show us!" A Plusle called out.

"Yeah! Yeah! Show us! Show us!" A Minun added.

Latias flew to the floor, her body glowing. "OK... Are you ready? **HERE I GOOOOOOOOO!!!**"

Latias' body shimmered and, abruptly she changed from being a cute red and white dragon to an average-height human teenager around seventeen or eighteen. She was pretty, but not too much so since that would draw a lot of attention, which was against the point of her being a secret agent. Her skin was tan, and she had reddish hair with two tufts shaped like her ears in dragon form sprouting from the top of her head. A pair of short ponytails shaped liked her wings grew from the back and hung down to her shoulders. Her teeth were firm, square, and healthy, though not as sparkly white as a fashion models. Her nose was plain, nothing to write home about. Her eyes remained yellow, though, the only part of her original form still unchanged.

Latias smiled and did a pose. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think its _S.C.T._!" Regirock said. "_Super Cool Transformation_!"

Swellow's left eye twitched. "Oh no... he's getting into the acronyms again..."

"I say it's _L.I.S.T._!" Regice said. "_Latias Is Super Teach_!"

"Engrish, anyone?" Swellow asked.

Rayquaza shook his head. "No, no... It's more of a... _L.I.N.S.P.O.S.C_..."

Swellow facefaulted. "Not you too!!!"

"What does that mean?" Ho-Oh asked.

"Simple..." Rayquaza said, smiling before he yelled, "_**LATIAS IS NAKED, SO PUT ON SOME CLOTHES**_"

Blinking, Latias looked down and gasped. She covered up her vital areas and blushed. "OK...There seem to be some minor problems with my transformation..."

"Minor problems?!" Swellow asked incredulously. "If humans see you naked, guess what they would do?"

"_H.S.L_?" Regirock asked.

"_H.S.L._?!" Swellow screamed.

Regirock nodded, somehow. "Yes... _Have Sex with Latias_?"

"**YOU MISSED A '**_**W**_" Swellow yelled.

Latias' left eye twitched. "Can somebody shut that idiot rock up?"

Registeel raised her left arm up. "Allow me..."

Swellow sighed. "No... They'll arrest her..."

Latias nodded. "Yes..." She took a step forward and yelped in pain. "And another... ow! Problem with being naked is... ouch! I'm in bare feet! Ooh! And I'm in the middle of a rocky cavern! Ouch! You can... ow! Guess the... ouch! Rest!!! **AHH!!!**"

Rayquaza shook his head. "We're doomed..."

"**I KNEW IT!!!**" Screamed the Skitty.

"**I'LL PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!**" Yelled Latias, snapping her fingers. There was a flash of light, and clothes materialized on her body. However...

Rayquaza groaned. "Latias... if you say that you couldn't concentrate because of the stones hurting your feet, I'll chase you around the cavern until your feet are worn down to bloody stumps!"

"Why?! What's the matter?!" Latias asked.

Suicune sweatdropped. "Latias, women don't wear skirts on their chest!"

"Nor do they wear their tops as skirts, pants, shorts, whatever!" Elder Lugia said. "However, I find it amusing that your shoes are now hanging from your ears."

Latias blinked and looked down at her body, seeing her clothes were all in the wrong places. She blushed and looked up. "Well, look at the bright side... at least I was able to put my bra and panties on straight..."

Swellow's left eye twitched. "How is that supposed to help us in our current situation! If disappearing Pokemon and trainers wasn't bad enough, we also have a Dragon Pokemon who can't turn into a human properly!"

"**I TOLD YOU, WE'RE DOOMED!**" screamed the Skitty.

"Is this a meeting?" A Gastly asked.

A Haunter shook his, erm... head. "No, I think it's a comedy routine the Legendaries thought up to entertain us."

"I love it!" A Gengar said, laughing. "How considerate of them!"

Later, Latias had managed to dress herself properly. She looked very much like a young businesswoman with a light blue shirt, grey jacket, grey skirt and open-toed heels. She sighed. "Finally, I'm all done..."

"Latias, who taught you that transformation? A drunk Ninetales?" Rayquaza asked.

Latias blushed. "Well, he's a good teacher, and I'll admit that he finds human sake very tasty..."

Rayquaza grumbled. "Where is your Ninetales teacher?"

Latias sighed. "Guarding his sake again... snoring..."

Swellow grumbled. "All right... now what?"

"Do you have a name for your human form?" Ho-Oh asked.

Latias grinned. "**Asuka Altsai**."

"Altsai?" Elder Lugia asked.

Latias nodded. "Yep... it's an anagram of my real name."

Elder Lugia blinked and smiled. "Ah... Latias... very good, my dear."

Rayquaza sighed. "OK, I'll admit it... you do have a brain..."

Latias sweatdropped. "What made you think I didn't have one?!"

"Two things... becoming naked and putting your clothes in the wrong place..." Rayquaza grumbled.

Latias sighed. "You don't please easily, do you?"

"You're not the one who's constantly dealing with two morons that always fight for no bloody reason!" Rayquaza snapped.

Ho-Oh glared at Rayquaza. "Still, you should be more polite! We're sending her on a dangerous mission!"

Elder Lugia nodded. "Yes... now, my dear Asuka. Tell us about your plans."

Latias giggled. "Very well. Tell me, has anyone heard of Professor Samuel Oak?"

Rayquaza blinked. "Who?"

"Professor Oak of Kanto?" Ho-Oh asked. "Of course I have, he's the best Pokemon Researcher **EVER**! Our Chosen One began his journey from the same town as Prof Oak!"

"Wait! Our legendary hero knows a tree?!" A Slowbro gasped.

Swellow's left eye twitched. "Don't respond to that, we don't have time..."

Latias shook her head. "Anyway, my plan is simple... seeing as the Chosen One has been missing for a long time, Professor Oak will soon contact _P.I.G._ to request the help of a member to search for the missing trainers..."

"I see, and you're hoping you'll be picked for this task?" Elder Lugia asked.

"I'm not just hoping, I know I'll be picked!" Latias said, smiling. "Many members of the _P.I.G._ are currently trying to find out what happened to Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket."

"What's happened to that jerk?" Moltres asked.

"Well, you know what money is?" Latias asked. "They're objects that humans use to buy things... they keep their money in a thing called an account... and _P.I.G._ has been keeping an eye on Giovanni's many accounts. Whenever he takes out money, _P.I.G._ sends some of their team to track him down and try and capture him."

Rayquaza grumbled. "Let me guess, they were unable to capture him..."

Latias nodded. "Yeah... he keeps moving to another hiding place before they can arrive. It seems Giovanni knows we're trying to track him down, so he must be getting his money by some other method. Anyway, he takes out some money once every week."

"Once every week and they still can't catch him?!" Swellow asked. "Forget _P.I.G._, try _S.T.U.P.I.D.H.U.M.A.N.S._!"

"What does that stand for?" Registeel asked.

Swellow paused. "Good question..."

"Anyway, something strange has happened... for the past month, Giovanni hasn't taken any money out!" Latias said. "Although Team Rocket is still active, it seems that Giovanni has totally vanished!"

Elder Lugia nodded. "I see... and the _P.I.G_...?"

Latias sighed. "Well, two weeks ago, Team Rocket has begun showing signs of more activity... trying to steal banks, rare Pokemon, etc. They even brought out their elite members, the Emperor Grunts. Originally, there were four. Now, there are five!"

"Right! The P.I.G. are busy dealing with Team Rocket?" Elder Lugia asked. "I understand now..."

"Yes... many of the _P.I.G._ members are dealing with the Rockets at the moment... I wouldn't be surprised if I'm the only member free to search for the missing trainers..." Latias said.

"_**P.I.G., P.I.G., P.I.G.!**_" Swellow grumbled. "Isn't it easier just to say pig!?"

Ho-Oh glanced at Latias. "Are the members of _P.I.G._ also Pokemon trainers?"

Latias nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

"Are **YOU** a Pokemon trainer?" Rayquaza asked.

Latias grinned. "Well, they **THINK** I am... but the Pokemon I work with is my secret partner."

"You're a lesbian?" Regirock asked.

Latias facefaulted.

"What's a lesbian?" Regice asked.

Swellow facefaulted.

"**DON'T GO THERE!!!**" Registeel snapped.

Rayquaza shook his head. "I know what you meant by '_partner_', Latias. Who is your partner?"

"I am, my lord!" Called a female Skarmory, flying into view while carrying a bag in her talons. "I'm Latias' childhood friend, and we work well together!"

Regirock stared at Skarmory. "I knew it! She's a lesbian!"

Latias facefaulted.

"What's a lesbian?" Regice asked.

Skarmory facefaulted.

"This is going to be a very long chapter..." Registeel muttered.

Skarmory sighed. "Anyway, I'm pretending to be Asuka Altsai's only Pokemon because the _P.I.G._ rules state that members of _P.I.G._ need at least one or more Pokemon for protection... so, she needed my help."

Rayquaza blinked. "Wait... do the _P.I.G._ members also carry Pokeballs?"

Latias nodded, digging out a Pokeball from the bag Skarmory brought in. "Yes, however..."

"She's got a Pokeball!" Regirock gasped. "Skarmory is her Pokemon! She **IS** a lesbian!"

Latias facefaulted.

"What's a lesbian?" Regice asked.

Skarmory facefaulted.

"Here we go again..." Registeel groaned.

Rayquaza snarled. "One more... one more act of idiocy and I'll go mad!!!"

"**WE'RE DOOMED!!!**" Screamed the Skitty.

"You're pushing it..." Rayquaza growled.

Latias stood up. "Anyway, watch this!" She slammed the Pokeball on the ground and it bounced up high. "See?"

"It's not a real Pokeball?!" Regirock asked. "Then, does that mea-"

"One more... one more of your foolish outbursts, and I'll give you swimming lessons!" Registeel snapped.

Latias caughed the Pokeball and smirked. "Because we Pokemon can't own Pokemon in Pokeballs, I made my own Pokeball... by painting a tennis ball to look like a real one."

Ho-Oh smiled. "Ah, very good, Latias. Yes, with your detective skills and mastery of disguise, I'm sure you'll uncover the mysterious events that are going on."

"Like why she's a lesbian?" Regirock asked.

"What's a lesbian?" Regice asked.

"A better question is, where are their brains?!" Registeel asked in frustration.

"Regirock does have brains... **ROCKS**!" Rayquaza growled.

Registeel sighed. "Anyway, Latias... may I suggest to you that maybe you could have five other Pokemon join you as your 'team'. After all, you can paint more Pokeballs from tennis balls, right?"

Latias nodded. "Yes, but I think the other five Pokemon have to be Flying-types or Pokemon that can hover..."

"Why?" Registeel asked.

"Well, how else would we travel?" Skarmory asked.

Registeel sweatdropped. "Point... I've been hanging around these two too much..."

Rayquaza held his claw out to Registeel. "Welcome to the club!"

"I can understand what you mean... having more Pokemon might help us with our investigation..." Latias said. "Hmm... Maybe if I have a chance, I could ask a Pidgeot and a Noctowl to join us..."

"Why those two?" Zapdos asked.

Articuno glanced at Zapdos. "Well, I suppose Pidgeot is fast and has a keen sense of sight, while Noctowl has great night vision and is also a smart thinker."

Latias nodded. "Yes, that's what I was thinking."

Ho-Oh smiled. "Very well, we'll see what we can do..."

"Thank you..." Latias said, before glancing at Skarmory. "Have I got any messages?"

Skarmory nodded. "Yes, just one..."

Rayquaza blinked. "Messages?"

"I'll explain later..." Latias said. "Can I pop outside with Skarmory? I promise I'll come back in to finalize our arrangements."

Elder Lugia bowed his head. "Of course."

Latias smiled. "Thank you... Come on, Skarmory!"

"Coming!" Skarmory chimed, flying behind the human version of Latias while carrying the bag with her talons.

As soon as Latias and Skarmory were gone, Ho-Oh sighed. "OK... Do you think we could get a Pidgeot and Noctowl to help?"

"I suppose we could. I mean, that's not a problem, is it?" Elder Lugia asked.

Suicune shook her head. "No, I think it's a splendid idea. In fact, I think it'll be a faster way to find out what's going on..."

Elder Lugia chuckled. "Very well... Pidgeots can be found in the Kanto and Johto regions. and Noctowls are found in the Johto region."

Registeel glanced around at the massive crowd of Pokemon. "Are there any Pidgeots and Noctowls in the group?!"

A Pidgeot flew down to Registeel, flapping his wings. "I volunteer to join Latias' party!"

"How's your sight?" Rayquaza asked.

"Very sharp, Lord Rayquaza... I can see the scratches on your claws made from biting on them so much..." Pidgeot said. "How often do Groudon and Kyogre annoy you?"

"Lost count after 100..." Rayquaza muttered.

Elder Lugia chuckled. "Very well, Pidgeot. You're in!"

Pidgeot landed on the floor and bowed. "Thank you."

"Now, how about a Noctowl?" Ho-Oh asked.

A female Noctowl flew down and landed beside Pidgeot. "I volunteer as well..."

"Your night vision?" Rayquaza asked.

Noctowl chuckled. "It's one hundred percent perfect."

"How about your knowledge?" Rayquaza asked.

"Also perfect. Would you like to test me on a subject?" Noctowl asked.

Rayquaza nodded. "Of course... how small do you think Regirock's brain is?"

Noctowl sweatdropped. "Considering what he said with his invisible big mouth, as small as an atom..."

"**PERFECT! YOU'RE IN!**" Rayquaza bellowed.

Swellow facefaulted. "Let's try a better subject. Noctowl, do you have any topics in mind?"

Noctowl thought for a moment. "How about... Hydrogen?"

"And what's that?" Swellow asked.

Noctowl coughed. "Hydrogen is a chemical element represented by the symbol H and an atomic number of 1. At standard temperature and pressure it is a colourless, odorless, nonmetallic, tasteless, highly flammable diatomic gas called H2. With an atomic mass of 1.00794 g/mol, hydrogen is the lightest element. Hydrogen is the most abundant of the chemical elements, constituting roughly seventy-five percentf the universe's elemental mass. Stars in the main sequence are mainly composed of hydrogen in it's plasma state. Elemental hydrogen is relatively rare on Earth, and is industrially produced from hydrocarbons such as methane, after which most elemental hydrogen is used "captively", meaning locally at the production site, with the largest markets about equally divided between fossil fuel upgrading, for example - hydrocracking and in ammonia production, mostly for the fertilizer market. Hydrogen may be produced from water using the process of electrolysis, but this process is presently significantly more expensive commercially than hydrogen production from natural gas. The most common naturally occurring isotope of hydrogen, known as protium, has a single proton and no neutrons. In ionic compounds it can take on either a positive charge, by becoming a becoming a cation composed of a bare proton, or a negative charge by becoming an anion known as a hydride. Hydrogen can form compounds with most elements and is present in water and most organic compounds. It plays a particularly important role in acid-base chemistry, in which many reactions involve the exchange of protons between soluble molecules. As the only neutral atom for which the Schrödinger equation can be solved analytically, study of the energetics and bonding of the hydrogen atom has played a key role in the development of quantum mechanics. Does that answer your question?"

Swellow sweatdropped. "What was the question I asked again...?"

Regice raised an arm. "What's sexual reproduction?"

"Where did that come from?!" Swellow asked.

Noctowl sighed. "Sexual reproduction is a union that results in increasing genetic diversity of the offspri-"

"**OK!!! OK!!! WE GET THE PICTURE!!!**" Swellow yelled. "**YOU'RE IN!!! HAPPY?!?!**"

"Sad to say, he's been hanging around with you too long..." Ho-Oh muttered.

Rayquaza sighed. "It's a gift..."

(A/N: _Got this information from Wikipedia. Handy, eh? But, not too handy for Rayquaza and Swellow. They've got headaches now…_)

Elder Lugia chuckled. "All right, we shall now wait for Latias to return. Is that okay?"

Pidgeot nodded. "Yes."

Noctowl smiled. "That's fine with me."

"Thank you..." Elder Lugia said.

Ho-Oh smiled. "Don't worry, we'll find your grandson... and everyone else..."

Suicune nodded. "Yes... we must keep our hopes high if we're to find out the meaning of these mysterious disapperances..."

"I agree... for example, food keeps disappearing everytime I have a Snorlax guard it!" Regirock said. "It's weird that it vanishes like that!"

Rayquaza sighed. "You have brains, too bad they're now fossils!"

"What's a fossil?" Regice asked.

Noctowl coughed. "Fossils is a word made by the Latin '_fossus_'. Literally 'having been dug up'. Fossils are the mineralized or otherwise preserved remains or traces, such as footprints of animals, plants, and other organisms. The totality of fossils, both discovered and undiscovered, and their placement in fossiliferous, which is fossil-containing, rock formations and sedimentary layers, shorten to strata, is known as the fossil record. The study of fossils across geological time, how they were formed, and the evolutionary relationships between taxa, which is phylogeny, are some of the most important functions of the science of paleontology."

"I'm going back to my cave to sleep..." Registeel muttered.

"May I join you?" Swellow asked.

Rayquaza grumbled. "Latias, good luck..."

(A/N: _The stuff about Fossils is also from Wikipedia. Hmm, I better stop before I drive Rayquaza and Swellow insane…_)

00000000000000000000000000000

Outside, Latias sat on a rock and took the bag from Skarmory. Who's the message from?"

"I think it's the _P.I.G._ Captain," Skarmory said. "But, it's a guess... seeing as I can't use phones..."

Latias sweatdropped, pulling out a mobile phone with '_P.I.G._' written on the side. "Point... Hmm..."

"Well?" Skarmory asked.

Latias smiled. "It's from the Captain. He wants to speak to me..."

"Now?" Skarmory asked.

Latias nodded, pressing in a few buttons. "Yes... keep quiet, remember what we must keep a secret..."

Skarmory giggled. "Yeah..."

After a few moments, a voice could be heard on the phone. "_Hello?_"

Latias giggled. "Hello, Darling."

"_That's Corporal Darling to you!_" Snapped the voice. "_And where the hell have you been, Asuka Altsai?! We've been trying to contact you for the last few hours! The captain was about to go to an important meeting!!!_"

Latias cringed. "Sorry, Darling..."

"_**CORPORAL DARLING!**_" Snarled the voice.

Latias sighed. "Sorry, Cobble Darling..."

Skarmory sweatdropped. "She's doing that on purpose, isn't she...?"

"I... was... recharging the phone... I left it on all night waiting for a call from the Captain!" Latias said, gulping slightly. "I'm... currently in Pewter City of Kanto!"

"_Ah, that's excellent news!_" Said Corp. Darling. "_Finally, a member of P.I.G. who's free!_"

Latias sighed. "Free for what?"

"_Give me a few moments and I'll put him on!_" Said Corp. Darling.

Latias smiled. "Thank you, Darling."

"_**CORPORAL DARLING!!!**_" Yelled Corp. Darling.

Skarmory sighed. "It's a shame his last name is Darling... wonder what his first name is? Not?"

Latias giggled. "Well, let's just hope that whatever the Captain has to say has something to doto do with our current situation..."

"_Asuka Altsai?_" Said a different male voice. "_I'm glad you're responding and are currently in Kanto! Are you following any members of Team Rocket?_"

"Captain Lance!" Latias gulped slightly. "N... No... I was... I was..."

"Checking the museum in Pewter City..." Skarmory whispered.

"Checking the museum in Pewter City!" Latias said. "I'm currently in the Pokemon Center."

"_I'm glad! Listen, I've got an important task for you,_" Lance said. "_I want you to go to Pallet Town and see Professor Oak about a group of missing Pokemon trainers. He's currently preparing help for you..._"

"Help?" Latias repeated.

"_Professor Oak will explain everything..._" Lance said. "_Good luck, Asuka. Lance out!_"

Latias placed the phone back into her bag and grabbed Skarmory, kissing the top of her armoured head. "Yes! Yes! **YES!!!**"

"Hey! Cut it out!" Skarmory cried. "You don't want to prove that idiot Regirock right about you being a lesbian, do you?!"

Latias giggled. "We got it!"

Skarmory gasped. "The captain has assigned you to search for those missing trainers?!"

Latias nodded. "That's right! We'll be heading to Kanto's Pallet Town and reporting to Professor Oak!"

Skarmory laughed. "That's wonderful! Let's go back in to report to the Legendaries about this and find out if we're going be joined by other Pokemon, hopefully Flying-types!"

Latias nodded. "Yeah, but before that... may I ask you a favour?"

"What is it, oh lucky one?" Skarmory asked with a smile.

Latias giggled nervously, twiddling her fingers. "Can... you let me ride on your back to Kanto?"

Skarmory stared at Latias. "Erm... you can change back into your Pokemon form, can't you?"

Latias nodded. "Yes, I just don't want to accidentally turn into a naked female human when we get there..."

"Again?!" Skarmory groaned. "Fine... but next time we fly somewhere, I'm going on **YOUR** back!"

Latias sweatdropped as she and Skarmory walked back into the cave, carrying her bag. "Good luck with that..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanto, land of the first generation of Pokemon...

Johto, land of the second generation of Pokemon...

Hoenn, land of the third generation of Pokemon...

Just when you thought you were safe, a new region appeared with a fourth generation of Pokemon...

**SINNOH!!!**

Which is where we're going next!

The location... Sandgem Town, home of Sinnoh's Pokemon Expert on Evolution, Professor Rowan.

Like the other three regions, Sinnoh has starter Pokemon of three types: Fire, Grass, and Water. The Grass starter is Turtwig, the leafy turtle, the Fire starter is Chimchar the flaming monkey, and the Water starter is Piplup the penguin. And just like the other regions, the starters are given out by Pokemon Professors. So in Sinnoh, Rowan gives either Turtwig, Chimchar or Piplup to a starting Pokemon trainer.

A few months ago, a young girl from the town of Twinleaf came to Professor Rowan to begin her journey as a Pokemon trainer. However, she wasn't entering the Pokemon League, she planned to enter the Pokemon Coordinator Circuit just like May in Hoenn.

Her name is Dawn, and the reason she wanted to become a great coordinator is because her mother, Johanna, a former Coordinator Champion of Sinnoh, inspired her. She started off with a prissy Piplup and together; they embarked on a journey to become great Coordinators!

Unfortunately, she had been forced to return to the lab because that year's series of Pokemon Contests were called off when Team Galactic attacked.

While Kanto and Johto dealt with Team Rocket and Hoenn had problems with both Team Magma and Team Aqua, Sinnoh had to deal with a bunch of weirdos dressed in spacesuits called Team Galactic. And unlike the previous three teams, this bunch was complete nutters! Even their boss, Cyrus, was totally emotionless and insane!

It was unknown what Team Galactic was planning, and what their motives were. The Sinnoh Elite Four Champion, Cynthia, was currently working with P.I.G. agents to uncover the mysteries of Team Galactic.

Good thing there weren't any of Valmarmon's portals in Sinnoh yet or Cyrus's plans might have taken a whole new bend!

Anyway, Dawn had finally arrived in Sandgem Town after a couple of days of travel. She was currently upset that the contests had been cancelled that year and didn't know what to do until they started the contests again. Hopefully, Team Galactic would be defeated by then...

Dawn was a young and pretty girl with blue eyes, long dark blue hair done up with two tufts curling up from the back and hanging beside her face, wearing a white cap with a pink Pokeball design on it. A reddish-pink scarf was wrapped around her neck, and she wore a black sleeveless top with a pink skirt at the bottom, showing off a lot of leg. She had high pink boots and black socks covering her feet.

Dawn sighed as she opened the door to Prof. Rowans' lab. "Hello, Professor?"

The room Dawn entered was a laboratory full of complex machinery and computers, with charts of various Pokemon lining the walls. Standing at a table in the middle of the room and studying some paperwork was the aged Professor Rowan, his face tanned and lined with years of experience in the field, his white hair and moustache neatly trimmed. "Ah, Dawn. I'm glad you've returned. I was worried that you might have gotten hurt by those scoundrels!"

Dawn smiled. "Don't worry, I'm tougher than I look!"

Prof. Rowan frowned. "Your mother was right, I should worry whenever you say '_Don't worry_'..."

Dawn laughed nervously. "So, how long do you think Team Galactic will be brought down?"

"Hard to say, really..." Prof. Rowan said. "It might take years to bring them to justice."

"Years?!" Dawn gasped, face going pale. She shook her head, forcing a smile. "Erm... don't worry, it'll be... fine!"

"Depends on what Team Galactic is up to..." Prof. Rowan said, picking up a letter. "So, what are you going to do now, Dawn? Will you train your Pokemon? Practice makes perfect..."

Dawn smiled. "That doesn't sound bad... maybe I could catch more Pokemon..."

Prof. Rowan nodded. "Agreed. Tell me, how many Pokemon have you caught with the help of your Piplup?"

"Three!" Dawn said, smiling. "I've got Buneary, Pachirisu and Buizel!"

"Hmm... Curious that you caught another Water-type... but, I'm sure you have good reasons for using two Water Pokemon..." Prof. Rowan said, sitting down at his desk.

"I think her reasons are that she's a weak trainer..." Sneered a dark, cruel voice.

Dawn whirled around, looking shocked to see a foreboding figure standing in the doorway. "Who...?!"

Prof. Rowan sighed. "Hello, Paul..."

Paul, a purple-haired Pokemon trainer wearing gray trousers, light purple shoes and a purple jacket with dark blue sleeves, stood at the doorway with a look of disgust and indifference on his face. Standing beside him was a yellow and black Pokemon shaped like a spark plug known as Elekid.

"Professor, it's been a while..." Paul said.

"You know him?" Dawn asked the Professor.

Prof. Rowan nodded. "Yes... he started his Pokemon journey He started with Turtwig and Elekid. This trainer is completely different from you, Dawn. He prefers using strong Pokemon right-off rather than training weak ones to become stronger."

"What?! How cruel..." Dawn whispered.

Paul scoffed. "Once a weak Pokemon, always a weak Pokemon..."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Dawn snapped.

Prof. Rowan sighed. "How's your training going, Paul? Have you collected any badges yet?"

Paul nodded. "Yes, Professor. I have now collected three Gym badges."

"So, why have you come back?" Prof. Rowan asked.

"There was a rumour that a strong wild Pokemon was seen near Jubilife City, but it turned out to be a lame trap set up by Team Galactic... I crushed those wimps before they could attack..." Paul said with a huff, as if it had been nothing more than a monumental waste of his time.

Prof. Rowan sighed. "I see... even you are having problems with Team Galactic..."

Paul nodded. "Yes, but unlike her, I'm going to deal with the problem instead of waiting..."

"I've only known you for a few seconds, and already I hate you..." Dawn growled.

"To be truthful, I can't blame you there..." said another male voice, one that sounded much kinder than Paul's.

Paul turned around to see a black-haired trainer wearing a black shirt with white sleeves and blue jeans walk into the room with a Pokemon at his side. "Who are you?"

Prof. Rowan chuckled. "Ah, Lucas! I'm glad glad you've returned."

"Lucas?" Dawn asked.

Yes, my research assistant. He started his journey about a year ago..." Prof. Rowan explained. "Out of the three trainers standing before me, Lucas is the strongest."

Paul snarled. "He's the strongest?!"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah! I grew strong because I care for my Pokemon! Isn't that right, **Leafeon**?"

"Leaf! Leaf!" Said the Pokemon at his side.

Dawn blinked. "Leafeon...?"

Leafeon was a fox-like creature with plant parts. Its body was tan colored and had dark brown skin on the tips of its paws, with eyes of the same color. Sprouts grew from all over its body, a big one curling up from its forehead, and it had a tail much like a giant leaf. "Leaf, Leaf."

"There is a rare, but very popular Pokemon called Eevee, which can evolve into **SEVEN** different types of Pokemon..." Prof. Rowan explained. "Thanks to my research in the Sinnoh region, I've discovered Eevee's sixth and seventh evolved forms..."

Lucas nodded. "That's right... and the interesting thing is that Eevee can evolve into different types of Pokemon. Eevee can evolve into either a Fire-type, Water-type, Electric-type, Psychic-type, Dark-type, Ice-type, and Grass-type."

"So, what type is your Leafeon?" Dawn asked.

Paul scoffed. "The clue is in the Pokemon's name..."

Dawn blushed. "Oh, a Grass-type... sorry..."

Paul glanced at Leafeon and sneered. "What a puny Pokemon..."

"Leaf!"

Lucas snarled. "Hey! I've heard how you treat your Pokemon! I hardly doubt that you'll become a top Pokemon trainer an attitude like that!"

Paul just glared at Lucas. "And I hardly think that you're such a strong trainer if you use something as small and weak-looking as that Leafeon!"

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Follow me..."

"Why? Are you going to kill me?" Paul said mockingly.

"No, but I'm going to thrash you... in a Pokemon battle!" Lucas challenged.

Prof. Rowan sweatdropped. "Erm, Lucas... maybe you should tell Paul that-"

"I accept!" Paul said. "If I defeat you, I'll become the strongest trainer in the Professor's eyes, and prove to you that your Pokemon is worthless."

Lucas turned, walking out of the room with his Leafeon. "We'll see about that!"

As Paul and Elekid followed Lucas, Dawn glanced at Prof. Rowan. "Something wrong?"

Prof. Rowan sighed. "Yes... you'll see what I mean soon enough..."

0000000000000000000000000

Dawn and Prof. Rowan walked outside and found Lucas and Paul taking their places across from each other. Paul glared at Lucas. "I'm feeling nice today, I'll allow you to select how many Pokemon we can each use in this match."

Dawn's left eye twitched. "Nice...?"

"I suggest we use THREE Pokemon each!" Lucas said. "Professor, can you be the judge?"

Prof. Rowan sighed. "Very well... Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!"

Paul smirked, glancing at the Pokemon at his side. "You first, my powerhouse Elekid! We'll show them!"

"Elekid!" Said the Pokemon, taking his place.

Lucas frowned. "Yeah, powerhouse is right... you're planning to evolve that Elekid into Electabuzz, and then... into Electivire, right?"

"And what if I am?" Paul asked, not looking bothered.

Lucas grinned and brought out a Pokeball. "Well, allow me to introduce to you... Electivire's counterpart!" He threw the Pokeball. "Go, **MAGMORTAR!!!**"

Appearing on the field was Magmator. This Pokemon was a buffed up humanoid creature with characteristics of a duck and salamander. It had red and yellow flame stripes all over its body. Its entire tail was covered in flames. It had pink thighs and legs smaller in proportion to its body then the ones it had as a Magmar. It had orange shoulder pads resembling flames and yellow tubular arms with a black band and three claws on each one. Magmortar has two rows of pink spikes ran down its back. It had pink lips instead of a beak and a single flame on top of its head. "Mag..."

Paul looked surprised. "Magmortar?!"

"Who?" Dawn asked.

"Have you heard of Magby and Magmar?" Prof. Rowan asked. "Like Lucas said about Elekid, Electabuzz and Electivire, Magmortar is the newly discovered evolved form of Magmar."

Dawn was in awe. "Incredible..."

Lucas chuckled. "I'm feeling nice today, so why don't you make the first move?"

Paul sneered. "Elekid, Thunderbolt!"

Elekid charged up electricity in the prongs on his head and unleashed it upon Magmortar. "Ele...**KIIIIIIIIID!!!**"

Magmortar flinched as the electricity struck him. "Mag..."

"Feeling okay?" Lucas asked.

As the electricity crackled around it and faded away, Magmortar nodded. "Mag..."

"Good! Now, let's counterattack!" Lucas said. "Use Giga Impact!"

Magmortar took a stance and charged towards Elekid in a powerful energy-filled tackle that sent the little yellow Pokemon flying. "Mag... mor... **TAAAAAAAAAR!!!**"

Paul stepped back in shock. "No way..."

Elekid landed on the ground, eyes all swirly. "... kiiiiid..."

"Elekid is unable to battle!" Prof. Rowan called out. "Victory goes to Magmortar!!!"

"**MAAAAAAAAAAG!!!**"

"Elekid, return..." Paul said dryly as he returned his fallen Pokemon back into his Pokeball. "How did he do that? Something doesn't feel right..."

"Magmortar, return!" Lucas said, calling his Pokemon back. "So, ready for round 2?"

Paul snarled. "You..." He threw out another Pokeball. "This will teach you... Go, Ursaring!"

Dawn shuddered at the sight of Ursaring, a big brown bear with thick fur on its shoulders and a yellow ring on its stomach. "Nice... teddy bear..."

"Lucas, what is your next Pokemon going to be?" Prof. Rowan asked.

"Go, **Staraptor**!!!" Lucas said, throwing a Pokeball to the field.

Paul frowned as Staraptor appeared, a large gray-feathered bird with a white chest and head surrounded by black feathers and a big black feather crest with a red tip going over the top of its head. "So, that's Starly's fully evolved form, hmm?"

"Staraptor, let's make this quick!" Lucas said. "Use... **CLOSE COMBAT!!!**"

"Staraptor!" Said the bird Pokemon, opening her large wings and flying in close to Ursaring.

"Focus Punch!" Paul yelled.

Ursaring charged up energy into his right fist, waiting for Staraptor to come closer. "Ursa..." And when when she did... "**RIIII**-"

Staraptor's attack was almost faster than the eye could see, certainly too fast for the bear to fend off. She rapidly pecked, scratched, and slapped Ursaring Ursaring with her talons, wings and beak before flying back over to her trainer. "Raptor!"

Ursaring staggered a little before falling to the ground, eyes all swirly. "Riiiiiiiing..."

Paul was horrified. "You too!?"

"Ursaring is unable to battle!" Prof. Rowan called out. "Staraptor is the winner!"

Dawn shook her head slowly. "How did he... that's incredible..."

Returning Ursaring back into his Pokeball, Paul stared as Lucas called his Staraptor back as well. "This guy... just who is he?!"

Lucas smirked as he brought out another Pokemon. "And now, my final Pokemon... the one who's been with me since the start of my journey!" He threw the Pokeball to the field. "Go, **TORTERRA!!!**"

"Tor... Torterra?!" Paul gasped. "You have one too!?"

Torterra was a big brown turtle with a green shell and armored head. Spikes grew from the sides of its head, and a tree and three miniature mountains sprouted from the soil and grass covering its shell. Tooooooooooooooor!!!" It bellowed.

"N... Nice turtle..." Dawn stuttered.

Prof. Rowan chuckled. "I can still remember the day when Lucas chose Turtwig as his first Pokemon..."

"Hey! Isn't Turtwig a Grass-type?" Dawn suddenly asked. "Why does he have **TWO** Grass-types?"

Prof. Rowan chuckled. "Ironic that you asked that question, seeing as you own **TWO **Water-types..."

"Erm... Don't worry...?" Dawn stuttered.

Thinking carefully, Paul grinned. "Such a shame you sent a Grass-type out, because now... I'm going to roast your pet tree with my own starter!"

"And what Fire-type Pokemon are you going to use?" Lucas asked.

"Simple... I don't possess one Sinnoh Starter... **I HAVE TWO!!!**" Paul yelled, throwing a Pokeball into the field. "Go, **Chimchar**!!!"

Paul's last Pokemon, Chimchar, was a small, orange monkey with a flame burning on his rear end. He danced around happily, quite the contrast from his sour-faced trainer. "Chim chim chim!"

"Stop it!" Paul snapped. His Chimchar stopped dancing and cowered at its trainer's voice. "Now, are you ready?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah... go on... attack me!"

"I will..." Snarled Paul. "Chimchar, **FLAME WHEEL!!!**"

Chimchar charged at Torterra, his body spinning around to create a wheel of fire. "Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim... **CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!**" The wheel rolled towards Torterra... and bounced off its head, the flames dissipating and causing Chimchar to fall back on its burning rump in a daze. "Char..."

Paul stepped back in disbelief. "What in the...?! He's that strong too?!"

"Paul, let me tell you something interesting about the final evolved forms of Sinnoh's starting Pokemon!" Lucas said. "Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise are the final forms of Kanto's starter Pokemon. Out of the three of them, Blastoise is a pure Water-type Pokemon, Venusaur is a Grass/Poison Pokemon while Charizard is a Fire/Flying Pokemon..."

Dawn blinked. "What's he doing...?"

"Being subtle... watch..." Prof. Rowan said.

"Typhlosion, Meganium and Feraligatr are the final evolved forms of Johto's starters and they're very unique because they're the only final evolved starting Pokemon that are pure types. Swampert, Blaziken and Sceptile are the final evolved forms of Hoenn's starter Pokemon, and Sceptile is a pure Grass-type while Swampert is a Water/Ground and Blaziken a Fire/Fighting. Do you want to know where I'm going with this?" Lucas asked, grinning.

Paul snarled. "No... why are you giving me this pointless lecture!?"

Lucas grinned. "Simple... the final evolved forms of Sinnoh's starters are the only Pokemon to gain an extra type. Your Chimchar's final form is called Infernape, a Fire Pokemon that's also a Fighting type."

Paul nodded. "I know that... and?"

Lucas pointed at Dawn. "She started off with Piplup. Which means, at some point in the near future, she might evolve it into it's final form, Empoleon, a Water-type Pokemon that also becomes a Steel type!"

"Really? That's sweet!" Dawn said.

Paul just glared at Lucas. "Enough..."

"Hmm?" Lucas asked.

"I said enough!" Paul snapped. "Just do it! Just attack!!!"

Dawn stared at Paul. "What is he... talking about...? What's Torterra's second type?" She gasped, suddenly getting it. "Tor... **TERRA**! Terra! Ground! Torterra is a Grass and Ground-type!"

Prof. Rowan nodded. "Yes, which tells us that Lucas will have Torterra use a Ground-type attack, since Fire-types are weak against those. Impressive, hmm?"

Dawn sighed. "Well, I should tell you, I don't think all of that exposition was necessary. Couldn't he just have said that Torterra is also a Ground type and left it at that?"

"Well, he could... but, that's his flaw... he likes to do give long talks about Pokemon since he's my research assistant..." Prof. Rowan said. "It's like you saying '_Don't_ _worry'_ at the worst times..."

Dawn sweatdropped. "Right... Thanks a lot, mum..."

Lucas glanced at Prof. Rowan, grinning. "Did you like my report on that, Professor?"

"You could have just written it down, Lucas, and concentrated on the battle..." Prof. Rowan said, sighing. "But, I'm glad you're still doing your job as my assistant, even though you're the Sinnoh League Champion."

"He's **WHAT?!?**" Paul yelled in shock.

Lucas nodded. "Yep... I'm the Sinnoh League Champion, which means..."

"You're one of the strongest Pokemon trainers in Sinnoh?!" Paul asked in disbelief. "No wonder your Pokemon are strong! You knew you could beat me even though I had a type advantage!"

Lucas nodded. "Yes... and I raised them by caring for them and establishing a personal bond with each one! Something that you'll never have..."

Dawn glanced at Prof. Rowan. "Was that what you were trying to say before Paul accepted the challange?"

Prof. Rowan sighed. "Yes... I knew Paul didn't stand a chance..."

"Did you know Lucas would do this pointless report on the final evolved forms of Starter Pokemon?" Dawn asked.

Prof. Rowan sighed. "I just wonder how many trainers he scared away by giving those Pokemon reports..."

"Maybe hundreds..." Dawn muttered.

"OK, Torterra!" Lucas yelled. "It's time to end this! Earthquake!"

Torterra lifted his front legs into the air and slammed them to the ground. "Tooooooooooooooor... **TEEEEEEEEEEEEERRAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**"

The ground shook, causing fissures to open everywhere and send rocks flying. The quake struck Chimchar, throwing him into the air and causing him to fall on his head, knocking him out. "Chaaaar..."

"Chimchar is unable to battle!" Prof. Rowan called out. "The winner goes to Lucas and Torterra!!!"

Lucas smirked. "Game over!"

"Leaf! Leaf!"

Paul returned Chimchar back into its Pokeball and narrowed his eyes. Usually, whenever a Pokemon disappointed him in battle, he would release it. However, since all three of his Pokemon had lost, should he release them?

After a moment, he decided not to. He understood that the reason his Pokemon lost was because he had fought a Pokemon Champion. He was glad Lucas had given him that report, though, because Chimchar's final evolved form, Infernape, sounded ideal for his ultimate Pokemon team! Oh yes, he knew what he had to do...

"Professor, I'll be heading for the Pokemon Center now," Paul said, bowing to the Professor. "I'll take my leave and continue collecting gym badges..."

Dawn was surprised at what Paul said. From someone who acted like such a jerk, he certainly took losing well.

Prof. Rowan nodded. "Of course, good luck with your journey!"

Paul waved and walked away in the direction of the Pokemon Center. However, he paused as he passed Lucas. ""I demand a rematch in the near future... and when we face each other once more, the outcome of the battle will be very different. I **WILL** claim victory!"

Lucas just glanced at him. "I'll look forward to our rematch, Paul. I just wonder if your personality will ever evolve like your Pokemon..."

Paul scoffed and walked away...

Lucas sighed. He held up Torterra's Pokeball. "OK, my friend. You've done a good job! Return!"

As Torterra went back into his Pokeball, Dawn ran over with an excited look on her face. "Tell me, tell me, does Empoleon look awesome enough to use in Pokemon contests?! I'm training to become a Champion Coordinator just like my mum!"

Lucas sweatdropped. "Well, first of all, thanks for congratulating me on my victory over a jerk who was picking on your Pokemon..."

Dawn smiled. "Don't worry!"

Prof. Rowan palmed his face at Dawn's poor choice of words...

"Second of all, why not look at Empoleon and decide for yourself?" Lucas asked, bringing out his Pokedex. He pressed a few buttons and handed it to Dawn. "Here you go..."

Dawn took the Pokedex and glanced at it. Her eyes sparkled when she saw the image of Empoleon on the device's screen. "Oh... I certainly picked the right starting Pokemon!!!"

Empoleon was a large penguin-like Pokémon. Its body was mostly navy blue. Empoleon's feet had webbing on them and wings tipped with blue metal and three golden claws sticking out of the bottom. Empoleon had a short, blue, metal "fin" sticking out of its back and another 'fin' on the front of its body extending to where its chin would be then splitting off to form some sort of collar. It had two gold-colored spots on its upper-back and its most prominent feature was the three-horned trident-like crest extending from its beak.

Lucas sweatdropped. "I'm glad you like it..."

Dawn was dancing around with Lucas' Pokedex. "It's wonderful! It's superb! It's graceful! It's..."

"... a long way to go!" Prof. Rowan called out. "Every starter Pokemon has an in-between form they evolve to before reaching their more mature stage. For example, the form between Charmander and Charizard is Charmeleon, and Treecko becomes Grovyle before evolving into Sceptile."

Dawn paused. "Oh... so, what does my Piplup evolve into before it can become Empoleon?"

Lucas smiled. "The evolved form of Piplup is called Prinplup."

"So, what did your Turtwig become before it evolved into Torterra?" Dawn asked.

Prof. Rowan palmed his face. "I've got a sense of dread here..."

Lucas chuckled. "When my Turtwig evolved, he became a Grotle. Would you like to hear the in-between forms the other starter Pokemon?"

Dawn sweatdropped. "Erm..."

"OK!" Lucas started. "When a Squirtle evolves, it'll become a Wartortle before becoming Blastoise. When Bulbasaur evolves, it becomes an Ivysaur and eventually a Venusaur. When a Torch-"

"**LUCAS!!!**" Prof. Rowan yelled. "One long-winded report is enough! Don't put the poor girl to sleep!"

Lucas laughed nervously. "Sorry... it's a habit I can't quite beat..."

"Oh really? What gives you that idea?" Dawn muttered.

Prof. Rowan coughed. "Anyway, congratulations on your victory, Lucas. If Paul had his more experienced Pokemon with him, this battle could have been much fairer."

Dawn blinked. "E... Experienced Pokemon?! You mean, he's trained before?!"

Prof. Rowan nodded. "Yes... you see, Paul started off with Turtwig, but went through the Kanto region instead of Sinnoh... and then Johto, and after that, Hoenn. Out of the three Leagues he has entered, he only managed to win the Kanto League. He was beaten by Edward Silver in the Johto League, and knocked out of the Hoenn League by Brendan Birch."

"When you win the Pokemon League, you have the right to challenge the region's Elite Four... the four most powerful Pokemon trainers ever!" Lucas said. "I have the right, and I can decide when I want to challenge them! Same goes for Edward Silver against Johto's Elite Four, and Brendan Birch can challenge the Elite Four in Hoenn whenever he wants!"

"So, Paul could challenge Kanto's Elite Four?" Dawn asked.

Prof. Rowan nodded. "Yes... and he won!"

"He won?!" Lucas asked in surprise. He glanced in the direction Paul had headed off to. "I defeated the most powerful Pokemon trainer of Kanto, even though he's from Sinnoh!? Why isn't he using his ultimate Pokemon team?"

Prof. Rowan chuckled. "Because, he's **NOT** the most powerful Pokemon trainer of Kanto. In order to become one, you must defeat the current Kanto League Champion!"

Lucas glanced at Prof. Rowan. "Huh?"

"This trainer has had many titles... the Ultimate Trainer of Kanto! The Elite Four Champion of Kanto! The Kanto League King!" Prof. Rowan said. "However, his real name is unknown... he's just called... Mysterious..."

Dawn sweatdropped. "How original..."

"So, Mysterious beat Paul?" Lucas asked.

Prof. Rowan nodded. "Yes, and from what I've heard, he wasn't even a close match..."

"Wow... Mysterious must be a strong Pokemon trainer!" Dawn said. "I wonder who he is and what sort of Pokemon he uses..."

Prof. Rowan chuckled before glancing at Lucas. "Anyway, I'm glad you came back at my request, Lucas..."

Lucas smiled. "Well, your message sounded urgent, Professor. I'm wondering why you want me to visit the Kanto region..."

"Kanto region?" Dawn repeated.

Prof. Rowan sighed as he opened the front door of his home. "Come inside, Lucas... I'll explain everything..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the lab area of Rowan's house, the Professor walked over to the table and picked up a letter. Dawn remembered that Prof. Rowan had been holding that very letter before Paul showed up. The old man sighed as he took a seat. "The Kanto region is famous for not just having the strongest Pokemon champion, Mysterious, but also for being home to the best Pokemon researcher of all time..."

"You mean... Professor Oak?" Lucas asked.

Prof. Rowan nodded. "Yes... Professor Oak, who happens to be an old friend of mine..."

"You know Professor Oak?!" Dawn gasped.

Prof. Rowan chuckled. "Yes, that's right. Now, Lucas, as you know, I do research on the mysterious ways that Pokemon evolve. From my understanding, about 90 percent of the Pokemon population can evolve."

Lucas nodded. "I know..."

Prof. Rowan glanced at a world map where Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Orre, Fiore, and the Orange Islands were marked. "Professor Elm of Johto researches Pokemon breeding and discovered the secrets of Pokemon eggs. Brendan Birch's father, Professor Birch of Hoenn, researches Pokemon habitats and population distribution."

"So, what does Professor Oak research?" Dawn asked.

"**EVERYTHING!**" Prof. Rowan said, chuckling. "Oh, I remember what we used to say about Sam...Where there's Pokemon, there's Oak..."

"Professor, what does this have to do with me going to Kanto?" Lucas asked.

Sighing, Prof. Rowan glanced at the letter. "One of his favorite trainers, Ash Ketchum, has mysteriously vanished along with his friends. Samuel is naturally worried about this, so he's forming a small team of dedicated Pokemon trainers and researchers to scout around for clues to where they disappeared to."

"Why doesn't the _Pokemon Investigation Group_ help?" Dawn asked. "Or the _G.R.U.M.P.I.G._, as I call it..."

Prof. Rowan sighed. "They're too busy trying to bring down insane organizations worldwide."

Dawn groaned. "You mean... like Team Galactic?"

"In Sinnoh, yes!" Lucas said. "While in Kanto they have to deal with Team Rocket, and Hoenn has **TWO** groups of wackoes to contend with, Team Aqua and Team Magma!"

"The _P.I.G._ will try and send a member or two to help Samuel out, but in case they can't, I'm sending you to give my old friend a helping hand..." Prof. Rowan said. "Can you do that for me?"

Lucas grinned. "Sure! Gives me a chance to look at the Kanto region!"

Prof. Rowan nodded and glanced at Dawn. "Would you like to go to, Dawn? It might give you a chance to strengthen your Pokemon..."

Dawn's eyes went sparkly. "Would I?! I'd love to raise my Piplup into Empoleon... I accept! Don't worry!"

"Keep an eye on her..." Prof. Rowan murmured.

Lucas sweatdropped. "I'll do my best..."

Prof. Rowan coughed. "OK... I'll contact Samuel and give him the good news. You two should head back to your homes and tell your families about this. Don't worry about travel arrangements, I'll handle that as well."

Lucas bowed. "Thank you, Professor."

Leafeon bowed as well. "Leafleaf!"

Dawn giggled. "We'll uncover the mystery!"

Prof. Rowan smiled. "Thank you..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pallet Town..." Gary Oak murmured, standing on top of a hill overlooking his hometown, his lab coat flowing in the wind. "I'm home..."

Professor Oak's grandson, Gary Oak, had returned after doing extensive research to follow in his grandfather's footsteps. He was originally a Pokemon trainer who had a rivalry with Ash going back many years. While Ash had started his journey with a Pikachu, Gary began with a Squirtle. After his defeat in the Johto League at the hands of Ash and his Charizard, Gary decided to do research on Pokemon in the field and left Pallet Town with just two Pokemon... his fully evolved Blastoise and his Umbreon.

However, there was another reason why Gary was returning to Pallet Town... Prof. Oak had called him told him something terrible had happened to Ash and his friends. They had vanished!

Confused and concerned, Gary decided to return to Pallet Town, bringing along a Pokemon he had recently discovered.

It didn't took him take him long to arrive in town and walk towards his grandfather's laboratory, wonder what was going on. On the way, he passed by a graveyard set aside for Pokemon who had belonged to the people of Pallet Town.

As he walked past, something caught his eye. An older female with brown hair was placing flowers at a weathered gravestone. "Mrs Ketchum?"

Delia Ketchum, mother of Ash Ketchum quickly looked up in surprise. "G...Gary!? What are you doing back in Pallet Town?"

"Grandpa called me about Ash..." Gary said. "I've heard he vanished."

Delia sighed as she stood up. "Yes, he vanished along with Brock and two new friends of his in a place called Kaze Town in Hoenn."

Gary sighed. "I see... do you know where Gramps is?"

Delia nodded as she walked towards Gary through the graveyard entrance. "Yes... he's still in his labratory. If you'll excuse me, I must check on Mimey. But, I'll come to the lab to hear about this later."

Gary nodded. "I understand..."

"Thank you..." Delia said, walking away.

As Delia went out of sight, Gary walked over to the tombstone where she had been standing. Gary knelt down to take a look at it and frowned in puzzlement. "Alakazam? Did she use to train Pokemon...?"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**"

Gary whirled his head around when he heard the scream. "What was that!?" He looked around. "It's coming from..."

... Professor Oak's lab...

As Gary ran to the lab, one thing flashed through his mind. What was happening to his grandfather?

000000000000000000000000000000

Gary burst through the front door of Prof. Oak's lab, gasping for air. "Gramps!!!"

"Hello, Gary!" Called Prof. Oak's assistant, Tracey Sketchit, putting on some gloves. "Get some gloves on and help me move him!"

"Muk, I know you're happy that I'm doing everything to find your trainer, but can you leave your Body Slam out of this?!" Prof. Oak yelled, his head and arms the only thing visible from underneath the affectionate Sludge Pokemon.

"Muuuuuuuuuuk! Muk Muk!" Muk bellowed, purple slime oozing everywhere.

Gary sweatdropped. "I came in at the wrong time, didn't I...?"

000000000000000000000000000000

A lush, green forest located somewhere in Kanto was full of many lush, green forests where wild Pokemon lived in harmony. The Pokemon of this particular forest did not mind the arrival of Lance, leader of Kanto's Elite Four and Champion of the Johto League, riding on the back of his Dragonite.

"Thank you, Dragonite..." Lance said, sliding off his Pokemon's back. He held out his Pokeball. "Get some rest... return..."

As Dragonite returned into its Pokeball, Lance carefully walked through the forest and arrived at a clearing with a lake. There was somebody waiting for him.

The figure waiting for Lance was hard to make out. It was impossible to tell if it was male of female. It was wearing a helmet with flame designs and wings on the side with a visor shielding the eyes. It was also wearing a black cloak and sitting on a rock beside a very strong Charizard.

Lance glanced around to see other Pokemon relaxing nearby. A Venusaur enjoying the sunlight, a Machamp was pumping up his muscles, a Raichu was taking a sip from the lake, a Blastoise was swimming in said lake, and a golden Latias was sleeping on some soft grass, belly up towards the sun.

Lance paused. He never seen this Latias before and what made her unusual was her colour... usually, Latias were red, but this one was gold!

"Surprised that I finally caught a sixth Pokemon after all this time?" Said the mysterious figure, its voice muffled by the helmet and making it even harder to discern gender. "I saved her from one of Team Rocket's Emperor Grunts and she's stayed by my side ever since."

Lance Latias for a moment, then smiled and looked back at the unknown figure. "I see... I hope that means... you're healing after all this time..."

"Maybe, maybe not..." Said the mysterious figure, whom happened to be the masterful Pokemon Champion of Kanto, Mysterious. "So, Lance, how have you been? I've heard you're helping the Pokemon Champions of Hoenn uncover the master plans of both Team Aqua and Team Magma..."

Lance sighed as he walked over to Mysterious. "Well, everything is going to plan. We've discovered that Team Magma wants to expand the land for land-based Pokemon while Team Aqua wants to expand the sea for water-based Pokemon. I thought they wanted to rule the world or something..."

Mysterious chuckled. "Yes, they're misguided fools..."

"**VERY** misguided!" Lance said. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you about Team Rocket and the mysterious disappearance of... Ash Ketchum..."

"I know..." Mysterious said nonchalantly. "And he's okay..."

Lance stared at Mysterious in surprise. "What?!"

Mysterious glanced at Lance, mild amusement in its voice. "You know me, I regularly do the impossible by sneaking into Team Rocket bases to download their secret files... plans, reports, information about each vital member..."

Lance nodded slowly. "I see, and...?"

"It seems there are other words apart from our own and fantastic creatures living in them, much like the Pokemon of our world..." Mysterious said. "According to the report made by Don Fargar, current Team Rocket leader, there are living creatures in one of these worlds made up of computer data. They're called Digital Monsters, Digimon for short..."

Lance frowned. "Interesting... you sure they didn't have a party with lots of drinks before typing this report up?"

Mysterious laughed. "I checked three times before I realised that everything was true... I tell you, Lance, the more I read, the more my heart soared. It's the best news I've had in a long time... Team Rocket returned to this world after an excursion to one of the others... **WITHOUT** Giovanni! He's currently being held captive in that world by friends of Ash Ketchum..."

Lance smiled in amazement. "Really!?"

"Yes! And as I said before, Don Fargar is the new leader of Team Rocket. However, they're currently trying to go back to the other world to save Giovanni. It'll be difficult, since according to their files, they were attacked and their transportal device and the plans for it were destroyed after being copied by another faction," Mysterious said. "The Rockets managed to get back to our world, though, by a strange...occurrence in battle."

"What sort of battle?" Lance asked.

"A card game..." Mysterious admitted after a moment.

Lance stared at Mysterious. "OK... Have **YOU** been drinking...?"

Mysterious chuckled. "Only bottles of fresh water."

Lance shook his head. "Well, it's hard to believe all this stuff, but it would explain what Giovanni's been up to. _P.I.G._ have been keeping an eye on his bank accounts and wondered why he suddenly stopped making withdrawals. This also explains why Team Rocket's been trying to steal from banks like petty criminals..."

Mysterious nodded. "Yes... because they can't access Giovanni's bank accounts. Giovanni himself would have made sure that even though _P.I.G._ can keep an eye on his account, no hacker could **MOVE** the money without his permission. If they had been able to do that, then we would have stopped Giovanni long ago..."

"Elite Pokemon Police forces are guarding the banks that have yet to be attacked by Team Rocket," Lance said. "It won't be long until the Rocket Empire falls! And then you'll finally be free..."

Mysterious nodded. "I know, and Giovanni will finally be brought to justice!"

Lance chuckled. "Still... _P.I.G_... Why did you suggest a name like that...?"

"Well, it was either that or _Pokemon Investigation Secret Searchers_... but as soon as I found out what the acronym sounded like, I quickly changed _Secret Searchers_ to _Group_ so it would sound less offensive," Mysterious said, chuckling lightly.

Lance sighed. "Anyway, is it true that the Four Emperor Grunts Grunts now number five?"

Mysterious nodded, reaching into its cloak to hand some files to Lance. "Yes..."

"Who are the members again?" Lance asked, taking the documents.

"First of all, there's the Emperor Ninja Master known as Kagemaru "Kakure" Shinobi!" Mysterious said. "He specializes in Pokemon that have high Speed power and his favourite Pokemon is Scyther."

Lance nodded. "I remember now, there's also an Empress Steel Master that specialises in Defense Pokemon?"

Mysterious nodded. "Correct. Sheena "Defense" Gale, called the Steel Master because her Steel-type Pokemon's defenses are very strong. Her favourite Pokemon is Steelix."

Lance flipped through the files, stopping at one of them. "Emperor Shine Master? Walt "Sasu" Cada?"

Mysterious chuckled. "Yes... Walt is a big fan of Shiny Pokemon. In fact, his team is made up totally of rare Pokemon whose colours are different from others of their species. His best Pokemon is a Charizard that's black, instead of red...but my Charizard's still stronger, isn't that right, old friend?" His Charizard growled in agreement. "He was after Latias because of her golden colour, but I managed to save her and send him running."

Lance nodded in understanding before glancing at the other files. "Empress Soul Master, Tally "Spirit" Mare. She specializes in Spiritual Pokemon. In other words, her team is made of Ghost Pokemon, right?"

"Correct!" Mysterious said. "Her favourite Pokemon is Gengar..."

"Is this him? The new member?" Lance asked, examining a sheet in one of the files. "Emperor Muscle Master, Felix "Fist" Yuyu. He uses Fighting Pokemon, I take it?"

"Yes, he just became an Emperor and his favourite Pokemon is Gallade, a newly discovered Pokemon from the Sinnoh region," Mysterious said. "Lance, be careful, they are all very strong."

Lance nodded. "I understand. Anyway, do you know what Prof. Oak is doing?"

Mysterious sighed. "Yes... I wonder if I should let them know where Ash is or not..."

Lance shrugged. "I'll decide it for you, if you want..."

Mysterious nodded gratefully. "Thank you. I just have to get some rest...I always need some after doing a successful infiltration mission without getting caught. Being stealthy can be extremely nerve-wracking, and now I need to relax," Mysterious said, getting up.

"Go on then, I don't want to see my mentor and friend so tired," Lance said, bringing out Dragonite's Pokeball. "Listen, just hold on a little longer. From what you said, it sounds like Team Rocket will finally fall soon."

Mysterious smiled underneath its mask. "Yes... I know..." He said as Lance flew off on Dragonite. "Ash...I'll see you soon...one day..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

OK, that's enough Pokemon for now... we'll come back to that later! First of all, some serious Digimon action!

"**LET'S INVADE THE BURGERMON'S HOME!!!**" SkullSatamon declared.

"**NO!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled.

Well, 'serious' is a bit of an overstatement, I admit...

All right, here's the situation... BlackGuilmon had called an emergency meeting in the conference room of SkullSatamon's tent shaped like a building. With him were Sealsdramon, SkullSatamon, Fugamon, MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, Canntoisemon, ShadowRanamon, ShadowGrumblemon, Atolmdramon and Yamidramon.

Oh, and a special guest...

Seagullmon pecked the ground. "Mine."

And what was the meeting about...?

Well, first of all, a few members were missing...

"Where the hell is Dark Fox and Darkdramon?" BlackGuilmon asked.

LadyDevimon sighed. "Resting... when she de-evolved from her Dark Kyuubi form, she felt exhausted. She's sleeping now, with Darkdramon by her side. I'm going to give her the heads up on what we're talking about later."

Fugamon looked up. "Huh?"

"'_Huh_' what?" LadyDevimon asked, looking confused.

"You said '_heads_ _up_', so I'm looking up! What am I looking at?" Fugamon asked, staring at the roof.

LadyDevimon sighed. "I feel like killing tonight..."

"And what about Arukenimon and Mummymon?" BlackGuilmon asked.

ShadowRanamon smiled. "Ah, don't worry, sugah. They'll be here soon..."

However, they forgot to close the conference room's door, so they were able to see Mummymon, in his human form, flying past it. "**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**"

(**CRASH!!!**)

Arukenimon, also in her human form, stamped by the door, snarling, "**I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU FOR TOUCHING MY BOTTOM!!!**"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "You were saying?"

ShadowRanamon grinned sheepishly. "Well, at least they're much closer to us than Dark Fox and Darkdramon..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "OK... Let's get the meeting started..."

"Hold on! Where's Ritter?" SkullSatamon asked. "He's supposed to be here!"

BlackGuilmon glared at SkullSatamon. "He's dead, remember?"

"Dead?" SkullSatamon repeated. "Dead as in... dead tired...?"

"No, dead as in the opposite of alive!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "And I envy his death, because he's managed to escape from the insanity I'm forced to live with..."

"**CUUUUUUUUURSE YOOOOOOOOOU, RIIIIIIIIITTEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!**" MarineDevimon sobbed.

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "I wouldn't be surprised if every Digimon in a 300-yard radius heard that..."

"Radius? Isn't that the kind of spider that bit Peter Parker and turned him into Spiderman?" Fugamon asked.

ShadowGrumblemon slammed his head onto the table. "Radius, not radioactive..."

"Right, let's start this meeting now!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

"So, what's this meeting about?" Sealsdramon asked.

BlackGuilmon glanced around. "Who else... Madoudramon!"

"Why him?" Fugamon asked.

BlackGuilmon got up and paced around the room. "There are many questions revolving around him..."

"Like, how does he make his awesome introduction speeches?" SkullSatamon asked. "_Hiding from the people and slashing evil! Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, revealed!_"

ShadowRanamon facefaulted.

Sealsdramon shook his head. "Why not say this? _Hiding from sight and slashing evil_?"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "Nah... Won't work... _Hiding from the __**PEOPLE**__ and slashing __**EVIL!!! NINJA SENTAI KAKURANGER, REVEAAAAAAAAAAAAAALED!!!**_"

"Overdramatic..." MarineDevimon grumbled.

"But, better..." LadyDevimon muttered.

"Mine."

"He didn't say **THAT!**" BlackGuilmon groaned.

SkullSatamon blinked. "Oh?" His face lit up. "Ah... how about this one? _Endless bouken spirits! __**GO! GO! SENTAI! BOUKENGER!!!!!**_"

"**THIS IS 2003, THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO EXIST UNTIL 2006!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled. "**GET BACK ON TRACK!!!**"

Fugamon blinked. "But, he's not a train..."

"So, what Sentai exists in 2003?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon groaned. "Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger..."

"Ah! I'll do that!" SkullSatamon said, whipping out a megaphone from nowhere and bellowing into it. "_**WWWWWRAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!!! BAKURYUU SENTAI!!!!!! ABARANGER!!!!!**_"

"Mine."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Good, very good... put more passion into it!"

Yamidramon snored on the table, sound asleep.

Atolmdramon sighed. "Can we just move on...?"

SkullSatamon did a ninja pose. "_People do not realize…_"

"What is he doing?" Atolmdramon asked.

"_The world doesn't realize…_" SkullSatamon continued.

MarineDevimon sighed. "Trying to find a catchy word to use like Madoudramon..."

SkullSatamon posed strangely. "_We are shadows that battle evil!_"

"Too bad you're on the **SIDE** of evil..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

"_**NINPUU!!! SENTAI!!! HURRICANGER!!!**_" SkullSatamon bellowed through the megaphone. "_**HAS ARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVED!!!**_"

Yamidramon yawned. "That won't work..."

"OK, how about this one?" SkullSatamon asked. "_Facing the shadows, slicing the shadows…_"

"Can you do that?" MarineDevimon asked.

"_Facing the light, slicing the light!_" SkullSatamon continued.

"Would that work?" LadyDevimon asked.

"_**LIGHTNING SPEED GOURAIGER!!!**_" SkullSatamon yelled.

"Can you?!" LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon asked.

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Dunno... _**REVEALED!!!**_"

LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon facefaulted.

"Finish?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, I prefer Japan."

Yamidramon stared at SkullSatamon. "What?"

SkullSatamon pointed at BlackGuilmon. "He asked if I was from Finland."

Yamidramon groaned. "That answers my question..."

"You could have said finished!" Atolmdramon yelled. "So, we wouldn't have had to ask him what the hell he was talking about!"

"**I DON'T BLOODY CARE ABOUT MY IMPROPER ENGLISH!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled back.

"You're acting like a kid! How old are you?" Yamidramon asked.

"Three weeks old!" BlackGuilmon yelled.

Yamidramon sweatdropped. "OK..."

"Now? Can we get to the bloody point of this meeting!?" Canntoisemon asked. "What about Madoudramon!?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Very well, you see-"

"**HEY!!!**" Puppetmon yelled, stomping into the room with DemiDevimon, dragging Datamon by the arm. "Why aren't we part of this meeting!?"

"Because you haven't known Madoudramon as long as the rest of us!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "You were just reborn yesterday! Plus, have you even **MET **Madoudramon yet?!"

Puppetmon bowed his head in shame. "No..."

"There! You see?" BlackGuilmon said. "Anyway, while you're here, go and rescue Mummymon from Arukenimon..."

Puppetmon sweatdropped. "Erm, I may be childish, but I'm not stupid enough to do that!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Fugamon asked.

"_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**_" Mummymon screamed in the distance.

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Have a guess..."

SkullSatamon laughed. "Oh, they're just playing..."

LadyDevimon nodded. "Yes, you like to play games, don't you?"

Puppetmon gulped. "Erm... Arukenimon **IS** an Ultimate, right...?"

"Yep... think you can handle it?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Puppetmon poked his head out the door. "Well..."

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!**_" Mummymon screamed. "_**NOT THERE!!! NOT THERE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**_"

"I think I'd rather deal with the Fire Pokemon again..." Puppetmon gulped.

BlackGuilmon sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Fine... you can stay here on one condition... **KEEP QUIET!**"

Puppetmon sighed in relief. "Thank you... I thought being reborn to cause chaos again would be wonderful, but so far..."

"You have my sympathy..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

SkullSatamon glanced around. "Hold on! Did he say _Tales of Symphonia_?!"

"See?" BlackGuilmon sighed.

Puppetmon sweatdropped. "Yes..."

BlackGuilmon glanced at DemiDevimon and Datamon. "And what are you two doing here?"

DemiDevimon snarled. "That's what we want to know! You didn't invite us to this meeting!!! What's going on!?"

BlackGuilmon tapped his chin. "Datamon, how's the investigation going...?"

DemiDevimon blinked. "Erm... In...vesti...gation...?"

Datamon snarled as he pulled his arm out of Puppetmon's grasp. "Yes! He told me to do research on Madoudramon, the tablet that he found, **AND** the lock where the Central Key is supposed to fit!"

"Oh... that's why you didn't want to come with us to complain, huh?" DemiDevimon asked sheepishly.

Datamon's left eye twitched. "Yes... took you a while, **HUH!?**"

"And how far have you gotten on the investigation?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Nearly zero point one percent!" Datamon snapped. "I just had to get the right equipment **BEFORE** starting my research. And then, I was dragged over here by these idiots before I could get started!"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Right, Datamon... return to your work!"

Datamon walked out of the room. "Thank you..."

"OK, whose idea was it to come here and complain?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Puppetmon gulped. "Mine..."

"Mine."

Puppetmon facefaulted.

BlackGuilmon nodded slightly. "I see... well, for disrupting the important task I gave to Datamon, I fear I must punish you.."

DemiDevimon cackled. "Have fun, wood boy!"

BlackGuilmon handed a tennis racket to Puppetmon. "Here, chase DemiDevimon around and use him as a tennis ball."

Puppetmon smiled. "OK!"

"**WHAT?!?**" DemiDevimon shrieked. "Why me!? He's the one who suggested that we burst into your meeting!"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes... and it would be a perfect punishment to have you bat Puppetmon around with a tennis racket. However, there is one small problem with that idea..."

"What small problem?!" DemiDevimon yelled in anger. "**WHAT SMALL PROBLEM IS THERE IN ME HITTING PUPPETMON WITH A TENNIS RACKET?! I CAN CARRY THE RACKET!!!**"

LadyDevimon sighed. "No, you're making a racket..."

"**WHATEVER!!!**" DemiDevimon snapped. "**SO, WHY CAN'T I CHASE PUPPETMON AROUND WITH A TENNIS RACKET?! WHY?! WHY!? WHHHHHHHHHHHY?!?!**"

BlackGuilmon gave him a very calm look. "You're a Rookie, and Puppetmon's a Mega..."

DemiDevimon sweatdropped. "Tou...che..."

Puppetmon took a few practise swings with the tennis racket. "Hmm... looks strong... I think I'd love to play some tennis! How about you?"

"Just give me a head start, will ya...?" DemiDevimon whimpered.

Fugamon blinked. "But, you're a head..."

DemiDevimon facefaulted. "**I DON'T MEAN THAT!!!**"

Puppetmon chuckled. "All right! I'm going to Serve!"

"Ah, I'd like some lemon juice please!" SkullSatamon called out. "With a side of Coca Cola!"

Puppetmon sweatdropped. "Oy vey..."

"Mine."

SkullSatamon nodded. "Oh yes, and he wants a triple banana split with 5 apple custards and a Pepsi Max please."

Puppetmon sighed. "How on earth can you understand what he said from **ONE** word?!"

"Because... heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's smart!" SkullSatamon said, proudly.

"Mine."

"Fine! If he's so smart, lemme ask him a question and you can translate the answer!" Puppetmon said, chuckling. "Seagullmon, do you know what Oxygen is...?"

"Mine, mine, mine."

SkullSatamon nodded. "OK, got it."

"Well, what did he say?" Puppetmon asked.

SkullSatamon translated. "In science, oxygen is a chemical element with the chemical symbol O and atomic number 8. The word oxygen derives from two roots in Greek, oxys, which means acid, lit. sharp, and -genes, which means producer, lit. Begetter. In the early 18th century, Antoine Lavoisier coined the name oxygen from the Greek roots mentioned above because he erroneously thought that it was a constituent of all acids. The definition of acid has since been revised. Oxygen has a valency of 2. On Earth it is usually bonded to other elements covalently or ionically. Examples for common oxygen-containing compounds include water - H2O, sand – silica - SiO2, and rust - iron oxide, Fe2O3. Diatomic oxygen - O2 is one of the two major components of air, out of 20.95 percent. It is produced by plants during photosynthesis, and is necessary for aerobic respiration in animals. It is toxic to obligate anaerobic organisms and was a poisonous waste product for early life on Earth. Triatomic oxygen - ozone, O3, forms through radiation in the upper layers of the atmosphere and acts as a shield against UV radiation."

Puppetmon stared at SkullSatamon before looking at Seagullmon. "Guuuuuh..."

"Was that the answer he was looking for?" ShadowRanamon asked, trying not to snicker.

LadyDevimon was trying her best not to laugh as well. "I... I've forgotten what the question was... heheheh..."

BlackGuilmon grabbed DemiDevimon and held him up in the air. "Service!"

"Coca cola!" Fugamon called out.

"Looking at my current situation, I might be heading for the kitchen..." DemiDevimon said, gulping.

Puppetmon swung the tennis racket back. "Reeeeeeeeeeeady..."

"Hey! Why not ask Seagullmon another question?!" DemiDevimon cried desperately.

(**WHACK!!!**)

"**GUUEEEEEEEEEESS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!**" DemiDevimon screamed, flying out of the room.

"**FORE!!!**" SkullSatamon yelled.

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "That's golf, not tennis..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "Oh... **FIVE!!!**"

Canntoisemon facefaulted.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Right, now, follow him and keep it up for... 3 hours!"

"OK!" Puppetmon said, running out of the room. "Have fun!"

BlackGuilmon slammed the door and sighed. "Right, back to the meeting..."

"There was a meeting?" LadyDevimon asked.

ShadowRanamon rolled her eyes. "Yes... one about Madoudramon... remember?"

MarineDevimon shook his head. "How could you forget?!"

"What about you?" LadyDevimon asked.

"Me!? Forget?!" MarineDevimon asked, looking shocked. "Of course I did!"

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "Did or didn't?"

"Did!" MarineDevimon snapped. "I just remembered we had one..."

BlackGuilmon took his seat and glanced around the table. "One of Datamon will be researching anything he can find on Madoudramon, to learn about his origin.."

"Of course he has organs!" Fugamon said. "How else would he breath?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Three of those present here have worked with Madoudramon. Perhaps they can shed some light on this magical Digimon... Yamidramon, Atolmdramon and Sealsdramon!"

Sealsdramon laughed sheepishly. "Actually,we didn't know Madoudramon for very long before we joined up..."

"So, I guess that means I can watch the Addams Family..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Canntoisemon glanced at Sealsdramon. "How did you meet Madoudramon?"

Sealsdramon sighed. "In Ebonwumon's realm... we decided to quit our job as musicians and become bad guys. Our first attempt at villainy was to assassinate an important dignitary. Things were going pretty well until I said 'fire'..."

"What happened when you said 'fire'?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"My Commandramon didn't bring their guns with them... instead, they played... bongos..." Sealsdramon said with a groan.

ShadowRanamon slapped her face. "Again?! Which Digimon was this 'important dignitary'?"

Sealsdramon gulped slightly. "An... Angewomon..."

"An Angewomon?!" ShadowRanamon asked in disbelief. "You led **SIX** Rookies against an Ultimate-level?! Are you insane?!"

SkullSatamon laughed. "He doesn't have a big brain! Fishes have small brains!"

"**I'M NOT A SEAL!!!**" Sealsdramon yelled.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Right, let's forget about this Angewomon dignitary and mov- Seals aren't fish!"

"Of course they are!" SkullSatamon said. "They swim, don't they?!"

"Turtles swim, but they aren't fish!" Canntoisemon said. "I mean, look at me!"

ShadowRanamon snarled. "You're not a swimming turtle! You're a clumsy turtle that steps on ladies' feet!!!"

Fugamon gasped. "You're... a **GIRL?!**"

"**STAYING ON TRACK!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled.

"We're Digimon, not trains!" LadyDevimon snapped.

BlackGuilmon's left eye twitched. "Don't you start..."

LadyDevimon just chuckled.

"Anyway, we were captured and locked away for life!" Sealsdramon continued. "However, Madoudramon knocked the guards out and busted us loose! In return for our freedom, we agreed to serve him as soldiers."

"Soldiers?!" ShadowGrumblemon asked. "Musical soldiers?!"

"Were you expecting to kill Angewomon by dancing her to death?!" ShadowRanamon added.

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Actually, they're pretty good! They should be named the Digimon Bongos with Fish!"

"**SEALS AREN'T FISH!!!**" Sealsdramon yelled. "**AND I'M NOT A SEAL!!!**"

BlackGuilmon glanced at Atolmdramon and Yamidramon. "And what about you two? Where did you come from?"

"May I ask you a question?" SkullSatamon called up. "Are you two ga-"

"**NO, WE'RE NOT!!!**" Yamidramon and Atolmdramon yelled.

BlackGuilmon drummed his claws on the table. "Should have seen that one coming..."

Yamidramon sighed. "We're actually brothers. We were born in Baihumon's realm and when we evolved to Ultimate, we were known as the _Brothers of Terror Dragons_!"

"More like the _Brothers who have a Poor English Title_!" LadyDevimon snapped.

Atolmdramon sighed. "Well, we were given that title by a Numemon..."

Yamidramon nodded. "Yes... we were given a better title: _The Fallen Dragon Warrior Brothers_!"

Atolmdramon chuckled. "Boy, did we cause some trouble in Baihumon's realm!"

SkullSatamon gasped. "Wait, does this mean you two are into ince-"

"**NO, WE'RE NOT!!!**" Yamidramon and Atolmdramon yelled.

BlackGuilmon drummed his claws on the table. "Should have seen that one coming too..."

MarineDevimon shoved SkullSatamon underneath the table before he could ask anything else. "So... how did you meet Madoudramon?"

Yamidramon sighed. "Well, he found us after we caused trouble in a village in Baihumon's realm. A few hours after we were certain nobody was following us, Madoudramon-sempai appeared before us."

Atolmdramon nodded. "Yes, and he made a deal with us. If we could beat him, he would give us the ability to Digivolve into single Mega-level forms to create total chaos! If he won, we would have to work for him."

"Did you win?" SkullSatamon asked from underneath the table.

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "Yes, of course they won... that's why they call Madoudramon 'sempai' and can DNA Digivolve into Doomsdramon as their Mega form..."

SkullSatamon popped his head out. "Really?"

"No, not really..." MarineDevimon muttered. "**OF COURSE THEY DIDN'T WIN!!! TWO ULTIMATES VS A MEGA?!** What are the odds?"

Fugamon scratched his head. "Erm... two isn't an odd number..."

MarineDevimon's left eye twitched. "That's not the point..."

BlackGuilmon snarled. "So, you don't know much about Madoudramon's past either?!"

Yamidramon shook his head. "No... he had us scouting around areas, listening for any sort of information that might catch his interest..."

"I see..." BlackGuilmon hissed, scratching his chin. "And Darkdramon...?"

Sealsdramon shrugged. "Darkdramon was kinda working alongside Madoudramon before he rescued us..."

"So, Darkdramon was the first Digimon to join Madoudramon's small army before he joined Lucemon's?" LadyDevimon asked.

Atolmdramon shook his head. "Not exactly... I once spoke to Darkdramon and he told me that he's the **SECOND** Digimon to work for him..."

"S...Second?!" ShadowRanamon asked. "OK... Let me straighten this out... The dragon brothers joined Madoudramon's group after Sealsdramon and hisCommandramon were rescued. And before that, Darkdramon was working with Madoudramon. So, who was the first to join Madoudramon? If he or she is still alive, that is..."

"Oh, he is... you wouldn't have heard of him, though..." Yamidramon said. "He's an Ultimate-level Digimon that goes by the name of... DarkPegasusmon."

ShadowGrumblemon slapped his head. "Him?!"

"DarkPegasusmon?" BlackGuilmon asked, looking confused.

Sealsdramon nodded. "Yeah... he looks like a Rapidash who went through a dark transformation. He's vital to Madoudramon, because they can combine together to create Madoudramon Titan Mode."

"T...Titan Mode?!" Canntoisemon gasped.

LadyDevimon glanced at MarineDevimon. "You've met DarkPegasusmon?"

MarineDevimon nodded. "Yeah... on the day when we tried to get the last key. He was watching the battle between the original Digidestined and UmbraDevimon. I wonder how strong DarkPegasusmon is..."

Atolmdramon sighed. "He's a Class-S Ultimate Digimon..."

Fugamon gasped. "C...Class-S? Class-S!?"

"Do you even know what a Class-S is?!" LadyDevimon asked.

Fugamon rapidly nodded. "Yes, yes, yes! A Class-S Ultimate-level Digimon is a very rare find! They're supposed to have the strength of a Mega-level Digimon! Our clan always fears Digimon that posses Class-A or Class-S!"

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "Glad you're aware of this..."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "He's correct, though... other Digimon that are regarded as a Class-S Ultimate-level Digimon regarded as Class-S include MagnaAngemon, Quilinmon, MetalDevidramon, AeroVeedramon and even Lucemon Chaos Mode himself!"

"So, DarkPegasusmon can fight Megas?" LadyDevimon asked. "I can understand the point of the meeting now, BlackGuilmon. Do you think we should distrust Madoudramon until we find out more about his origins?"

"Do you think we should warn Lucemon about this?" MarineDevimon asked.

BlackGuilmon laughed. "You can try, but I highly doubt he'll listen!"

MarineDevimon blinked. "What makes you say that...?"

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Simple, sugah... thanks to Madoudramon, Lucemon's evil plan is back on track. He's captured Lugia and turned him into a Shadow Pokemon, located the Central Key to Huanglongmon's Digital World, gave Dark Fox a power boost, revived three evil Digimon from Azulongmon's realm, prevented four Digimon from using Chaotic Digivolve ever again, and managed to increase UmbraDevimon's secret strength to its maximum forever!"

"You've forgotten the downsides of his assistance, though..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered. "First of all, in order to locate the Key, we had to return to Silesia to pick up ShadowMercurymon's Valmarmon-piece finder. And even though we found the device that would become the Keyfinder, the data of Arukenimon and Mummymon, our deceased Shadow Warriors, and the remaining Beast Spirits, as well as the disguise device that SkullSatamon and Fugamon love..."

"Yeah! Let's play Harry Potter!" Fugamon cheered.

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "He's back to normal..."

ShadowGrumblemon snarled. "The point is... we nearly got killed when we accidentally unleashed an old experiment of ShadowMercurymon's, the cyborg Arcanine called Canedromon! He went beserek because of his incomplete progamming and tried to take vengeance on the Devas."

"How is that HIS downside!? It's **OUR** downside!" Sealsdramon said. "From what Madoudramon told us, Canedromon was released when BlackGuilmon threw ShadowRanamon out of the room, and her foot caught the lever that awoke the monster from its eternal sleep while she was flying away.

LadyDevimon scratched her cheek. "Canedromon was once known as Huyate, and was dying due to the evil Deva's attack on his home of Phoenix Village, right? The same village where Velene and her family once lived."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yeah... originally, Velene was the only survivor, but thanks to Granasmon, her family are the only people remaining from that disaster."

"Get to the point before we go through another pointless bout of recapping..." BlackGuilmon groaned.

"Well, Huyate and Velene were both used as tools for evil. Turning Huyate into Canedromon proved to be a failure, while turning Velene into Dark Fox was a huge success!" LadyDevimon pointed out. "Maybe we should turn all Silesian Pokemon into their evil selves."

Canntoisemon nodded. "That's right... although, wasn't the Dark Gene curse that's affected all Silesian Pokemon created by Valmarmon? I mean, Dark Fox is a result of Valmarmon's cursee and she serves Lucemon... why's that?"

"Don't know, don't bloody care, let's get back to the meeting before I commit suicide!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

Canntoisemon sighed. "OK..."

"On second thought, continue your pointless bout of recapping!" BlackGuilmon said, rubbing his claws in glee. "Suicide sounds like fun..."

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "You've started acting suicidal ever since your loss to Gallantmon Shining Mode..."

ShadowGrumblemon blinked. "Yeah... and he was going to dilver a killing blow, wasn't he? But you survived thanks to Madoudramon! That guy was able to save you from a knight who was given the sword of a digital god!"

"An upstairs!" SkullSatamon said.

"Upside..." MarineDevimon muttered.

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, no, we have an outside..."

MarineDevimon brought out the mallet. "Wonder if there's a word called hitside..."

"Well, we do have **TWO** downsides... First off, Velene has escaped!" ShadowGrumblemon pointed out.

ShadowRanamon rolled her eyes. "How is **THAT** a downside? It's only a downside for Dark Fox because she wanted to kill Velene herself. To be honest, I'd rather keep Velene alive than see her blood and guts scattered everywhere!"

"You don't like seeing maimed things? You were going to kill Canntoisemon for stepping on your feet!" Sealsdramon said.

"Your point?" ShadowRanamon asked.

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "Forget hitside, is there a word called calmside?"

"So, we can all agree that Velene is much better off safe from Dark Fox's insanity, right?" BlackGuilmon asked. "Actually, I'm jealous that's she safe... **WHY HER AND NOT ME!?!?**"

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "No comment..."

"The second downside is the events of yesterday... we lost Ritter, we unleashed an uncontrollable monster..." ShadowGrumblemon continued.

SkullSatamon and Fugamon stared at LadyDevimon.

"No cheeseburgers for tonight!" LadyDevimon snapped.

"**NOOOOOOO!!!**" Screamed SkullSatamon and Fugamon.

"**Miiiiiiiiiiiiiine!!!**"

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "As I was saying... The second downside was the events of yesterday... we lost Ritter, we unleashed an uncontrollable mons- an uncontrollable Digimon called UriaSeadramon and worst of all... **THEY'VE GOT THE CENTRAL KEY!!!**"

"There's a third downside..." BlackGuilmon noted. "My name got changed!"

Fugamon snapped his fingers. "I knew it! I knew there was something different about you!"

BlackGuilmon's left eye twitched. "You were there when it happened..."

Fugamon shook his head. "No, no, your name..."

"**I'VE ALWAYS BEEN KNOWN AS BLACKGUILMON!!!**" Snapped said happy-go-lucky Digimon.

Fugamon blinked. "Oh...? Thought your last name was _BlackKinglerGuilmonbromon_...?"

BlackGuilmon facefaulted.

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... that was the name SkullSatamon suggested when a Kingler grabbed your tail with his claw during our return visit to Silesia..."

"I'm touched..." BlackGuilmon groaned.

"Changing ChaosGallantmon to ChaosDukemon... How is that a problem?" MarineDevimon asked.

Canntoisemon chuckled. "Allow me to be the first to congratulate you."

BlackGuilmon blinked. "On what?"

"Winning your rematch against Gallantmon, that's what!" Canntoisemon said. "SkullSatamon told us that you won your rematch."

"I never won my rematch because it never happened!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

"How come?" LadyDevimon asked.

Yamidramon sighed. "They were too busy laughing their heads off at his new name... ChaosDukemon!"

BlackGuilmon groaned. "Yeah... they laughed for a very long time until SkullSatamon gave his report on UmbraDevimon's attack... as a _**NEWS REPORTER!!**_"

"With me!" Fugamon said. "Professor Kellogg '_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_' Fugamon!"

ShadowRanamon slammed her head on the table. "Give me strength..."

"Did you name your 'news' show?" MarineDevimon asked.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Sure did! It's called '_I_ _Can't Think Up Any Title for News News._'"

"Wow... what a hard hitting title..." Sealsdramon grumbled.

SkullSatamon beamed happily. "I'm glad you like it!"

"He likes the title just as much as I want Angewomon to be my lover..." LadyDevimon muttered.

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "Rephrase that before it's too la-"

"**I KNEW IT!**" Fugamon yelled. "Angewomon is a girl and you're a ma-"

"**WATCH IT!!!**" LadyDevimon hissed.

"**LET'S GET BACK TO THE POINT!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled.

SkullSatamon glanced around. "There's a spike?"

"Mine."

"Nope, a bomb..." MarineDevimon muttered.

"When he said '_mine_', he didn't actually meant '_mine_', he meant '_mine_' as in '_mine_' and now I'm going to kill myself..." BlackGuilmon said, slamming his head on the table. "Why me?"

"Right, Madoudramon!" Atolmdramon said.

Fugamon looked around. "Where?!"

"So, what should we do? Should we trust him or not?" ShadowRanamon asked.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "We have no choice but to trust him for the moment ... besides, his plan almost worked... there was just one slight flaw..."

"Yeah... he used us!" MarineDevimon noted.

"The only think he can do is work out a plan to get the Central Key from Takato..." BlackGuilmon said. "Because if they get into Huanglongmon's realm before we do, they'll not only have the Ancient Delta on their side, but the creator of the four Beast God Digimon too!"

"And not to mention all those other Digimon in the Central Digital World!" ShadowGrumblemon noted. "You're right, we gotta hurry!"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Right. Now, before I end this meeting, I have one more question... where is Madoudramon at the moment?"

"Carrying out his next sets of plans to unlock the seal on that ancient tablet!" Yamidramon said. "Though, we don't know what he's planning..."

BlackGuilmon scoffed. "Whatever he's planning, it better work... or else, we'll be in a lot of trouble..."

"Mine."

"We already are..." Sealsdramon muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"When is he coming?" DarkPegasusmon hissed as he and Madoudramon stood in the middle of a shimmering blue corridor of light, one of Valmarmon's ever-growing series of dimensional wormholes.

"Patience, my friend..." Madoudramon said, taking a few steps forward. "He'll be here..."

DarkPegasusmon snorted. "He better not get lost..."

Madoudramon glanced at his steed. "Hades may have a loose screw, he's not unreliable."

There was a puff of smoke and Hades appeared, tapping his chin. "Howdy. Listen, we really should make this '_dimensional wormhole_' a bit gloomier, if you know what I mean? I would offer you my Hydra, but it kinda lost its heads because of my nephew..."

"Where are they?" Madoudramon asked.

"Yeesh, you wanna cut to the chase, huh?" Hades asked, holding out his hand and revealing five glowing orbs. "Fine, here they are... would you like to meet them?"

DarkPegasusmon chuckled. "Yeah... let's meet the losers..."

"All right, first loser!" Hades said, grabbing an orb with his free hand and throwing it to the side, watching it slowly take shape. "Introducing the **FORMER** Desian Grand Cardinal in charge of the Asgard Human Ranch, former controller of Lightning and the cruelest of all the Cardinals, _**KVAR!!!**_"

The orb took the form of Kvar, a half-elf with slightly pointed ears, long gray-blond hair in a ponytail, and a blue uniform with white trim and long tan shoulder pads sticking out to the sides. He had slanted eyes and a cruel look on his face. "_Former_, you said?! What gives you inferior beings the right to call me that?!"

"Hey, first off, your base blew up with your rotting corpse!" DarkPegasusmon said. "Second of all, how can you keep that title if your base was destroyed, the Desian organization no longer exists, and you're dead?"

"Silence, you hideous thing!" Kvar snarled.

DarkPegasusmon smirked. "Seen a mirror lately?"

"May I butt in?" Hades asked. "OK, Kvar, pal, sweetheart... have you forgotten who brought you out here? I mean, how can a **GOD **be inferior compared to a half-elf such as yourself? You gotta work on your big mouth, babe."

Kvar snarled. "So, you're the one who'll be helping me regain my physical form?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes, but you have to follow my orders or you'll never get your revenge..."

Kvar scoffed. "Fine... the sooner I get my body back, the sooner I can have my revenge on that blasted Kratos and his wretched son, Lloyd!"

"OK, finished?" Hades asked, picking up another orb and placing it on the ground near him. "All right, next up is the former King of the Pride Lands and a lovable murderer, **Taka!!!**"

"Taka?!" DarkPegasusmon asked, looking confused.

The orb shimmered and took the form of a dark brown lion with a jet-black mane and a scar over his left eye. He glared at Hades. "You dare to use the true name that I threw away?!"

"What are you going to do about it? Kill me?" Hades asked sarcastically.

"That's... **Scar!**" DarkPegasusmon said.

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... his original name was Taka. However, the rather unfortunate event that gave him that scar made him decide to have everyone call him Scar as a reminder of how he foolishly allowed his anger to rule him."

DarkPegasusmon scoffed. "Not only did anger strike back, but so did his jealousy. A very dark heart, if I may add."

"Everything worked so well, until those foolish hyenas failed to kill Simba!" Scar hissed, pacing around.

"How could it have worked well?" DarkPegasusmon asked. "The Pride Lands withered into a lifeless barren wasteland!"

Scar snarled at DarkPegasusmon. "Be quiet, fresh meat!"

"What about those lionesses that were still loyal to you?" DarkPegasusmon asked. "I mean, didn't they hear your confession about killing your brother, Mufasa?"

Scar smirked. "Not every lioness was at Pride Rock when Nala returned with the true King. Some of them were still hunting, led by my mate, Zira."

"Too bad they all betrayed ya, huh?" Hades asked. "Including your kid, Vitani, and your successor, Kovu. In fact, Kovu became the loverboy of Simba's kid, Kiara."

"**DON'T REMIND ME!**" Scar snapped. "Zira and my son, Nuka, perished to bring down Simba's reign! When I regain my body, I'll invoke my wrath and get revenge on those hyenas, Simba, Kovu, my daughter and every lioness that turned their back on me!"

"What? A single old lion against a pride of lions and a pack of hyenas?!" DarkPegasusmon asked incredulously. "I wish you luck, friend, for you will no doubt be back in Hades' Underworld in under 5 seconds!"

Hades was busy laughing. "Hey, Madoudramon! I like your horse! He's got attitude!"

"Yes...a very irritating one..." Kvar hissed.

"Hades, who is the third soul?" Madoudramon asked.

"A sorcerer and former Grand Vizier of the Sultan of Agrabah... **Jaaaaaaaafar!!!**" Hades said, throwing a third orb to the ground. "Come forth!"

The orb shimmered and transformed into a tall, thin man with a twisted goatee and flowing robes of black, dark red and other moody colours, giving him an overtly villainous appearance. "Ah, so you're the wondrous Madoudramon, hmm?"

"And who do you seek vengeance on?" Madoudramon asked.

"Upon that accursed Street Rat, Aladdin, and that traitor parrot, Iago!" Jafar hissed. "They'll die before my very eyes when I regain my dark magic!"

DarkPegasusmon chuckled. "My, you don't waste time, do you? In fact, you have a much better chance of getting your revenge than these two losers here."

"What did you say?!" Kvar hissed.

Madoudramon stood in front of Kvar, glaring at him underneath his helmet. "Enough! Hades, bring out our fourth recruit..."

Hades picked up an orb and examined it carefully. "Well, this one is pretty unusual for me. Must have gotten lost on his way to wherever he was supposed to go. I mean, my time line runs in ancient Greece and somehow, I was able to get a soul from a **ROBOT!**"

"A... robot?!" DarkPegasusmon cried in disbelief.

Hades nodded. "Yep, and he's very annoying. Every time he comes back, he somehow becomes **ALIVE** again! Then he dies...the guy can't make up his mind... Anyway, let's bring him out!" He threw the orb into the air. "He's the legendary leader of an evil group of living machines called the Decepticons, from planet Cybertron!"

DarkPegasusmon's jaw dropped. "Him?!"

"Yeah... meet... **MEGATRON!!!**" Hades yelled.

Megatron was a towering silver robot, much larger than any of the other villains gathered. He had a helmet surrounding his purple red-eyed metal face, heavily built shoulders and large legs, and a giant fusion cannon was mounted on his right arm. A secondary weapon barrel was on his back. The Decepticon emblem, an angular and sinister-looking robot head, was emblazoned on his chest.

Glancing around, Megatron laughed. "Ha-ha! I have... **RETURNED!!!**"

DarkPegasusmon sputtered in shock and disbelief. "Th... This is **BEYOND** ridiculous!!!"

"Hades, I'm **VERY** impressed!" Madoudramon said. "How did you ever find him?"

Hades rubbed his chin. "Well, it wasn't too hard... he was somehow able to retain his gigantic form even as a soul when he arrived in my Underworld. It's not every day you see a big mechanical man standing in the middle of the river of lost souls!" He scowled. "Though it meant he was able to wade across the Styx without paying the ferryman, the cheapskate..."

Madoudramon glanced at the other three villains, who weren't as intimidated as DarkPegasusmon was. In fact, they looked annoyed. "I suppose you three have met Megatron before, hmm?"

"All the time..." Scar snarled.

"We usually bump into him... **LITERALLY**!" Jafar said with a sigh.

Kvar nodded. "Yes. Too bad he's another inferior being..."

Megatron looked down and narrowed his eyes. "What was that?! How can I be '_inferior_' to you?! I'm more powerful than you, and your lightning attacks would just tickle me! Not to mention I'm from a race millions of years older and far more technologically advanced than yours will ever be! Plus, I'm a machine, which automatically makes me superior to a fleshing like yourself."

"Unlike me, you've been brought back to life many times, and every time you've been defeated!" Kvar said.

Megatron shook his fist in rage. "Curse you, Optimus Prime... I swear, I'll find the one day I'll find the ultimate body to destroy you with! And then, the Decepticons will be triumphant!"

"Why do you look scared, DarkPegasusmon?" Madoudramon asked. "Don't you remember, we fought Baihumon."

"Yeah, but he's a lot bigger than Baihumon!" DarkPegasusmon said. "I wonder if Titan Mode is big enough for him..."

Megatron glanced at Madoudramon. "So, you're the one who'll help me find a more suitable body? I hope it'll be one strong enough to blast Prime and his Autobots out of existence permanently..."

Madoudramon nodded. "Of course, but first... Hades, who is our final soul?"

Hades tapped his chin. "Hmm, tricky, tricky..."

DarkPegasusmon facefaulted. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"Well, there were a lot of souls to choose from..." Hades said. "I started with Ursula from Atlantica, but she got tangled up with my two minions, Pain and Panic, thanks to her tentacles. Then, I tried to get Ganondorf from some place called Hyrule, problem is...it turns out he's sort of immortal and never really dies...crud."

"Then who's the fifth soul?!" DarkPegasusmon asked, somewhat annoyed.

Hades shrugged. "Well, I couldn't get Cruella de Ville of the infamous 99 Dalmatian heist, or Yzma who tried to overthrow the Incan Empire, or Cinderella's stepmother whose name escapes me."

DarkPegasusmon snarled. "Why not?"

"They're **ALL** still alive!" Hades said.

DarkPegasusmon facefaulted. "If I had hands, I would smack my face!"

"All right, all right... here comes our last member!" Hades said, having the final orb float in front of him. "Allow me to introduce to you... **Queen Grimhilde**!"

DarkPegasusmon blinked. "Who!?"

The orb shimmered and took the form of a lady dressed in dark purple and black royal robes with a crown and white cowl around her neck, a sinister look on her fair features. "Me..."

"You're... **Snow White's stepmother**!" DarkPegasusmon gasped. "Of course, you died in your old woman form when a boulder fell on you!"

"Thank you for reminding me..." The Queen hissed.

Madoudramon glanced around. "Scar, Kvar, Jafar, Megatron and Queen Grimhilde... an interesting selection, Hades."

Hades chuckled. "Hey, what can I say? I've got a good collection!"

"Would like to see have in mind for them?" Madoudramon asked.

Hades rubbed his hands and chuckled evilly. "Hey, this sounds like a good way to spend some time out of the Underworld for a while! Sure, I can't wait to see what you have in mind!"

Madoudramon nodded. "Very well...I must first prepare the bait."

"Bait?" Scar asked.

"You'll see soon enough..." Madoudramon said. He glanced at DarkPegasusmon. "Lead them into our world. I'll return shortly."

DarkPegasumon nodded. "All right! Follow me!"

Kvar scoffed. "I'm not following a worthless animal!"

Hades rolled his eyes. "Oh please..." He snapped his fingers and Kvar reverted back into a soul orb. He took it and glanced at the other evil dead. "Anyone else want to disagree?"

"Madoudramon, you better hurry and get your 'bait'..." Megatron said. "I grow weary of waiting for my ressurection."

"**THEN STAY DEAD!**" Hades snapped. "Is that too much to ask!?"

The Queen scoffed. "I hope whatever you're planning will work, Madoudramon."

Madoudramon nodded. "Oh, it will! I'll explain how I'll revive you once I've collected the bait."

"Very well... we shall follow DarkPegasusmon with our blessing..." Jafar said. "So we won't get turned back into those things."

Hades chuckled, holding up Kvar's soul orb. "Wise choice, bub."

DarkPegasusmon sighed. "All right, follow me! And don't mind the insanity we currently have on the other side..."

"What kind of insanity?" Scar asked.

DarkPegasusmon glanced at Megatron, wondering what BlackGuilmon and the others would say when they saw the giant robot. "You'll soon see soon enough... follow me..."

As DarkPegasusmon led Hades and the others away, Madoudramon glanced around the area. "Now, the ideal bait should be around here somewhere..." He walked over to the wall of the wormhole and placed his hand on it, causing it to tear open and reveal a portal to yet another world. He chuckled when he saw which one it was. "Perfect..."

Meanwhile...

"Why do we have to walk?!" Jafar whined. "How far is it!?"

DarkPegasusmon sneered. "Not too far, so **ZIP IT!!!**"

Hades nodded. "I agree. Hey, Jafar, I can help you with your walking problem just like I helped Kvar..."

Jafar cringed. "I'll pass..."

"Once again, babe... good choice..." Hades said with a grin.

DarkPegasusmon was busy thinking his own thoughts. "_Scar, Kvar, Jafar, Megatron, Queen Grimhilde... Talk about a strange mix of evil villains... I know what you're planning, Madoudramon. Question is, will they accept it?_"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now, back to the Pokemon world...

Delia Ketchum headed over to Prof. Oak's lab, wondering what he had planned for Gary. "I hope that whatever he's working on will help bring Ash and his friends back..."

When she arrived at the laboratory, she opened the door with a sigh. "Hello, Prof. Oak?"

A large humanoid creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes with five black fingers on each of its hands, lacking a neck, with red eyes, a black spot on its forehead and the same antennae as Electabuzz with a pattern on its back resembling an electrical outlet as well as two black red-tipped tails and black feet with three toes in the front ran past the door, carrying Muk. "Electivire!"

Delia blinked. "Wha...?!"

Tracey came into view, waving. "Hello, Mrs Ketchum. Gary told us you would be coming..."

Delia nodded slowly. "Yes, and I recieved a strange welcome from that... yellow Pokemon that was carrying Ash's Muk. Was that an Electabuzz?"

"Close..." Said Gary, walking beside Tracey. "That was **Electivire**, the Thunderbolt Pokemon. He's the newly discovered evolved form of Electabuzz from the Sinnoh region. It's been discoverd from Sinnoh that previous, classic Pokemon like Lickitung and Tangela, can evolve."

Tracey nodded. "Yeah, and according to Prof. Rowan of Sinnoh, nearly 90 percent of Pokemon can evolve! Also, it's been discovered in Sinnoh that Eevee can evolve into a Grass and a Ice type as well as the other five!"

Delia smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, you two. If only Ash were here, I'm sure he'd go mad to see these new Pokemon. Oh yeah, why was Electivire carrying Ash's Muk? Was Muk hugging Prof Oak... again?"

Gary nodded. "Yeah... I had Electivire pick up Muk so Gramps could breath..."

"Did it work?" Delia asked.

"Let me put it this way... Electivire is carrying Muk and Prof Oak..." Tracey muttered.

Electrivire glanced underneath Muk to see Prof Oak being gripped tightly by its sludgy hands. "Elec?"

Prof. Oak sighed. "Muk... I'm glad you're strong and all, but... **PUT ME DOWN!!!**"

Startled by the outburst, Electivire dropped Muk on the ground. Unfortunatly for Prof. Oak, Muk landed on top of him. "**ELEC!!!**"

"Aw nuts..." Gary grumbled.

"_Ow... my lumbago..._" Said Prof. Oak's voice from under the sludge monster.

"Muuuuuuuuk!"

Tracey slapped his head. "Shall we try that again...?"

Gary nodded. "Yeah... Electivire, try Strength again..."

Electivire nodded. "Elec, elec!"

"Electivire is an Electric Pokemon, right?" Delia asked. "Not to sound cruel or anything, but why not use Electric attacks to shock Muk off Prof. Oak?"

Tracey shook his head. "Not a good idea... it'll hurt Prof. Oak as well."

Gary nodded. "Along with his pacemaker."

"_**I'M NOT THAT OLD!!!**_" Prof. Oak snapped.

Gary chuckled. "Sorry, Gramps."

"_Gary!_" Prof. Oak called. "_Have Electivire use his most powerful attack on Muk! Please!!! We're going to be visited by students of Prof. Rowan and a member of P.I.G. very soon!_"

Tracey sweatdropped. "I'm amazed Prof. Oak said that in one breath... **AND** underneath Muk..."

"Not a good idea, Gramps!" Gary said. "You see, Electivire's strongest Electric attack is..."

"_**I DON'T CARE!!!**_" Prof. Oak yelled. "_**I NEED AIR!!!**_"

Gary sighed. "OK... Electivire, use Thunder!"

"Elec?" Electivire asked, looking confused.

Prof. Oak popped his head out from underneath Muk, looking alarmed. "Erm, hold on, Gary. Didn't you mean to say... Thundershock, Thunderbolt or Thunderpunch...?"

Gary shook his head. "Nope... Thunder..."

"On second thought, I'll pass!" Prof. Oak said quickly.

Tracey sighed. "Come on, Prof. Oak. You can either speak to our soon-to-be-arriving guests with or without Muk on top of you... do you really want to be seen like that? I mean, you're an icon to many Pokemon trainers! What will they say when they see you're trapped beneath a Muk..."

"Hopefully, they won't get the wrong idea..." Gary muttered.

Prof. Oak blinked. "What's that suppose to mean, Gary?"

Gary shrugged. "That they think you bathe in sludge..."

Delia giggled. "Well, I don't think we have to worry about that... I mean, Prof. Rowan is sending his students from Sinnoh, right? So, they should be coming in a few days' time. It does take a while to travel from Sinnoh to Kanto, right?"

Tracey nodded. "That's right, Mrs Ketchum. Although, they're supposed to be arriving tomorrow. Prof. Rowan is lending them his Kadabra so they can get here quickly with its Teleport ability."

"And as for the _P.I.G._ member, she's currently in Pewter City. So, she might either come later today or tomorrow..." Gary said. "It's said that she uses Flying-type Pokemon and doesn't keep them in Pokeballs a lot."

Delia nodded. "I see. That means she'll be be arriving here much quicker with her Flying Pokemon, right?"

Gary nodded. "Yeah, and she'll-" He paused. "Hold on..."

"What is it, Gary?" Delia asked.

Gary glanced at Tracey. "Muk is one of Ash's Pokemon, right? In other words, he's been captured..."

Tracey nodded. "Yeah..."

"So, why not returned return Muk back to its Pokeball?" Gary asked.

Tracey sweatdropped. "Erm... good question..."

Gary slapped his head. "**WHY DON'T YOU TRY THAT, THEN?!**"

"Because I already did!" Prof. Oak called out. "I usually try and return Muk back to its Pokeball, but it only takes him two hours to set himself free and inflict chaos once more!"

"Two hours is more than enough for you to hide and have a secret meeting with everyone else!" Gary said.

"True..." Prof. Oak muttered.

Tracey sighed. "I'll go and get Muk's Pokeball..."

Gary nodded. "Good idea, I'll come with you. I need to set up my team for this mission..."

"OK!" Tracey said, walking away with Gary. "Hang on, Prof! We'll be right back!"

Prof. Oak sighed. "You think I would be used to this by now..."

"Samuel..." Delia whispered, kneeling down near Prof. Oak. "When I came back home, I got your fax about Giovanni. Is it true...?"

Prof. Oak smiled. "Yes... I got it from... him."

"So, when do you think...?" Delia asked.

"He hasn't told me everything yet!" Prof. Oak said quickly. "He has to talk to Lance about this first before he can give me any more information... however, what we've learned so far implies it's finally safe for Ash to know the truth."

Delia nodded. "Yes... I'll tell him once he's been found. It's a story long overdue in the telling.

"Don't even think about going with them!" Prof. Oak said. "If you're going, then I might as well let everyone else related to the missing trainers go with you as well!"

Delia giggled. "I'm not going, Professor... I'll have Gary tell him in my place."

Prof. Oak sweatdropped. "Now, I'm confused..."

"I'm going to write to Ash... I'm going to explain everything about...you know..." Delia said. "And I'll give the letter to Gary so he can deliver it to Ash."

Prof. Oak smiled. "I understand. I have no problems with that... however, there is one thing I should say..."

"What's that?" Delia asked.

"**GARY!!! TRACEY!!!**" Prof. Oak yelled. "**HURRY UP!!!**"

Delia sweatdropped.

"**MUK!!!**"

000000000000000000000000

Arriving in the Pokeball Storage Room, Tracey started searching for Muk's Pokeball. "Although it's kind of harsh, I'm glad Ash didn't catch as many Pokemon as you, Gary...it makes it easier to find Muk's Pokeball!"

Gary didn't say anything, just switched a nearby computer on. "I'm just going to select three more Pokemon..."

"Three more? How many have you got on your team?" Tracey asked.

Gary glanced at Tracey. "Blastoise, Electivire and Umbreon. I'm trying to go for a balanced Pokemon team with different types in order to better handle this investigation. Therefore I have to pick my Pokemon carefully."

Tracey nodded and went back to searching for Muk's Pokeball. "OK, I understand."

Gary paused. "Tracey... How long has Mrs Ketchum been in Pallet Town?"

"Since she was born, I think..." Tracey said, looking up. "In fact, she was one of Prof. Oak's students along with Professor Hale of Greenfield in Johto."

Gary nodded. "Right... did she ever became a Pokemon trainer?"

Tracey shook his head. "No... there are no records of Mrs. Ketchum ever being an official trainer."

"That's odd..." Gary muttered.

"What's odd about that?" Tracey asked.

Gary frowned. "Before I came to the lab, I was passing by the Pallet Town Pokemon Cemetery and I saw Mrs Ketchum leaving a bunch of flowers on a gravestone for an Alakazam. I assumed that she used to be a trainer and her Alakazam passed away..."

Tracey scratched his head. "I see... no, I don't think she was. I think that Alakazam must have been a Pokemon belonging to a close friend of Mrs Ketchum... unless..."

"Unless what?" Gary asked.

"For all the Official Pokemon Trainer records, there's only one locked so securely on the computer that you need **FIVE** passwords to access it!" Tracey said. "And only Prof. Oak knows all five of those passwords."

Gary glanced at the computer. "You think the Alakazam that passed away belongs to this... secret trainer?"

Tracey nodded. "Yeah... and the onl-"

"_**TRAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARYYYYYYYYY!!!!!**_" Prof. Oak yelled.

Tracey sweatdropped. "Conversation over..."

Gary sighed. "Good idea... you better get Muk's Pokeball before the _P.I.G._ member gets here..."

(**DING DONG!**)

Tracey ran out of the room and came back in a few moments later. "It's the _P.I.G._ member..."

"It's one of those days, isn't it?" Gary muttered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Standing outside the front door of Prof. Oak's lab, Latias glanced at Pidgeot, Noctowl and Skarmory in her human disguise. "OK... Let me do all the talking..."

"OK, Latias!" Pidgeot said, chuckling. "No, wait... Asuka."

Asuka smiled before the front door opened. "Hello?"

Delia was the one who opened the door and she smiled. "Hello, are you from Sinnoh or the _P.I.G._?"

Asuka bowed. "I'm Agent Asuka Altsai. I'm from the _Pokemon Investigation Group_ that has responded to Professor Oak's call about missing Pokemon trainers."

Delia smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Delia Ketchum."

"Delia Ketchum?" Pidgeot whispered.

Noctowl nodded. "Yes... she must the Chosen One's mother..."

"Mrs Ketchum, may I see Prof. Oak?" Asuka asked.

Delia sighed. "He's a bit busy at the moment..." She stepped to one side. "But, he's here..."

Asuka walked by Delia, glancing around the hallway. "Prof. Oak?"

"_Ah, you're from P.I.G.?_" Prof. Oak asked from **UNDERNEATH** Muk. "_I'm Prof. Oak..._"

Asuka sweatdropped. "O...K..."

Delia smiled as Skarmory, Pidgeot and Noctowl followed Asuka into the hallway. "You have beautiful Flying Pokemon with you... they seem to be in awe..."

"_Prof. Oak isn't human?!_" Pidgeot asked.

"_He's a Muk?!_" Noctowl added.

"_I... I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation here..._" Skarmory stuttered.

Gary's Electivire came into the room, flexing his muscles before grabbing Muk from underneath. "Eleeeeeeeeeec..." He quickly lifted Muk from the floor and held him into the air. "**VIRE!!!**"

"Good work, Electivire..." Prof. Oak said, Muk holding onto him with his sticky arms. "Now, try and get Muk to let go of me..."

Pidgeot, Noctowl and Skarmory sighed in relief.

"Prof. Oak, how nice to meet you in person!" Asuka said. "I'm Asuka Altsai from _Pokemon Investigation Group_."

Prof. Oak smiled. "I'm glad you've came, my dear. With your help, you can solve the mystery of my missing student and his many friends. However, can you wait until tomorrow to hear my debriefing?"

Pidgeot sniggered. "_What? He's going to write it on his underwear?_"

Noctowl rolled her eyes. "_Oh, very funny..._"

Asuka nodded. "Sure, but why?"

"A friend of mine from the Sinnoh region will be sending some help tomorrow... all I can say is that you'll be leading a small investigation group with the chosen Sinnoh trainer and my grandson, Gary Oak."

Noctowl glanced at Skarmory. "_Will this be difficult? I mean, they might find out Latias' real idenity..._"

Skarmory grinned. "_Nah... she can stay in her human form for a very long time._"

"_That's good..._" Noctowl said, sighing in relief.

Asuka rubbed her head. "Of course, but I would like to know who the missing trainers are, what type of Pokemon they were carrying and when they were last seen... I need to send the Captain the information about the trainers that are classified as missing... And by the look of things, you're busy..."

"Busy!?" Prof. Oak asked. "I'm waiting for my grandson and my assisstant to get Muk's Pokeball!"

Asuka sweatdropped. "Well, maybe your helper can tell me..."

Prof. Oak sighed. "Fine... he's called Tracey Sketchit and he's currently in the Pokeball Room from other Pokemon trainers in Pallet Town."

Asuka nodded and walked away. "OK, I'll go and find him."

Prof. Oak blinked. "Hold on, do you know where the Pokeball Room is?"

"Don't worry!" Asuka called out. "I have a sixth sense of these things!"

"_Sixth sense as in... Psychic!_" Noctowl whispered.

Skarmory giggled. "_No kidding..._"

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuk!!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments later, in the Pokeball Room.

Tracey nodded at Asuka. "Of course." He brought out a notepad and flicked through it. "First of all is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. The Pokemon he had when he vanished was Pikachu, Treecko, Taillow and Corphish."

Gary looked up from the computer, chuckling. "Interesting... usually, Ash would have all three starter Pokemon like he did in Kanto and Johto..."

Asuka glanced at Gary before turning back to Tracey. "And how many trainers vanished with him...?"

"Five Pokemon trainers and a young boy..." Tracey said. "Two of them are also friends of mine. There's Misty, Gym Leader of Cerulean City and likes to use Water-type Pokemon. When she vanished, she had Togepi, Corsola, Gyarados, Politoed and Psyduck. The other one is Brock, whom is the Gym Leader of Pewter City and is trying to go as a great Pokemon Breeder. When he vanished, his Pokemon were Forretress, Mudkip and Lotad."

Gary cringed. "That doesn't sound good..."

"The next trainer missing is May from Petalburg City of Hoenn. She's currently a beggining Pokemon trainer and vanished with Torchic, Skitty and Beautifly. However, not only she disappeared, but also her younger brother called Max..." Tracey explained.

Asuka nodded slowly. "OK... and the remaining two missing trainers...?"

Tracey glanced at his notepad. "Edward Silver, Pokemon League Champion from New Bark Town in Johto. His Pokemon were Typhlosion, Steelix, Dragonite, Umbreon, Heracross and Blastoise. The other missing trainer was Brendan Birch, another Pokemon League Champion from Littlewood Town in Hoenn. It was thanks to him that we started to believe he was still alive."

Asuka blinked. "Explain..."

Tracey flicked a page on his notepad. "Well, Brendan's father is Professor Birch and he was keeping an eye on Brendan's Pokemon Storage System in case Brendan was forced to give his kidnappers his Pokemon. And from what Prof. Birch tells us, Brendan has trained nearly 50 strong Pokemon! When Brendan vanished, his Pokemon team were Sceptile, Ninetales, Salamence, Mightyena, Alakazam and Sharpedo. Now, few weeks ago, Brendan accessed the Pokemon Storage System and switched Alakazam, Mightyena and Sharpedo for Aggron, Wailrein and Absol."

"If I remember correctly, these Pokemon Storage Systems were designed for storing Pokemon with luxury for them because the other Pokemon Professors like Birch and Elm don't have a large field where Pokemon can roam free like my Grandpa do..." Gary said. "And also, don't the Pokemon Storage System list down what day the system was used and at what time? More importantly, at what location?"

Tracey sighed. "Yes... and here's the strange thing... Brendan accessed his Pokemon Storage System at a place called... Hypnos, Shinjuku."

Asuka blinked. "Hypnos...? There's a fan club for Hypno?"

"I think it has a different meaning that doesn't involve hypnosis..." Tracey said. "However, Shinjuku is located in Japan so, we've asked the police there to find this Hypnos place. They never did..."

Asuka snapped her fingers. "Ah, you want me to dig around clues of where this Hypnos place might be, right?"

Tracey nodded. "That's right. They were last seen in Kaze Town of Hoenn."

Gary smiled. "Right... I think we need to get to Kaze Town by tomorrow."

Asuka blinked. "But, Prof. Rowan's students are coming here tomorrow and if I recall correctly, it'll take about 3 days from Pallet Town to Littlewood, right? And Kaze Town is pretty long from Littlewood."

"We'll go there by jet!" Gary said. "My Grandpa has a private jet given to him by the Pokemon League last year for his birthday."

Tracey nodded. "Oh yeah... I can remember the Professor looking shocked at it... he was about to protest, but Muk gave him a Birthday Hug..."

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY!!!!!!!**_"

"Speaking of hugs..." Tracey groaned, pocketing his notepad away and picking up a Pokeball. "Here it is..."

Asuka took Muk's Pokeball. "I'll do it. I want to discuss the travel arrangements with the Prof." She ran out of the room. "See ya."

Gary chuckled. "She's a spirited one..."

"I guess... there's something odd about her, though..." Tracey muttered. "Can't seem what it is..."

Gary nodded. "I know what you mean..."

Tracey slapped his head. "Ah! I forgot to tell her about Liza and Susie!"

"I know about Liza and the missing Charizards..." Gary said. "The _P.I.G._ are busy looking around at the Charific Valley as we speak. Susie vanished with Liza, right?"

Tracey nodded. "Yeah... what is going on here...?"

Gary stood up. "Dunno, but I'll get to the bottom of this! I promise!"

"So, you've decided yet?" Tracey asked.

Gary smiled. "Yeah... along with my Blastoise, Umbreon and Electivire, I'll have Nidoqueen, Arcanine and Scizor to join me." He walked over to pick up their Pokeballs. "They'll help out, I know they can."

Tracey nodded. "Good, I'm glad..."

"_**HOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!**_"

"And speaking of someone whom is glad..." Tracey muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prof. Oak coughed slightly as he fixed himself. "Sorry about that... As annoying as it is for him to keep hugging me all the time, I'm glad he's feeling better..."

Asuka blinked, glancing at the Pokeball containing Ash's Muk. "I don't follow."

"Well, Muk has been depressed ever since his trainer, Ash, disappeared... he won't eat, he won't sleep, he didn't even feel like smothering me and Tracey with hugs!" Prof. Oak said. "He felt better when I told him that we were going to find Ash with some special help!"

"_The oinker way...?_" Noctowl muttered to herself.

Asuka nodded, handing Muk's Pokeball to Prof. Oak. "I understand, Professor. Anyway, your grandson has told me about the private jet that you've been lent by the Pokemon League. I was thinking we could use it..."

"To get to Kaze Town?" Prof. Oak asked. "Well, it's a bit dangerous... but, it's the only vehicle than can get you to Hoenn faster than by boat."

"Didn't you have a helicopter?" Delia asked.

Prof. Oak nodded. "I did... that's why the Pokemon League gave me the private jet... because the helicopter was trampled to pieces by your son's Tauros..."

Delia cringed. "Oh yeah..."

Prof. Oak glanced at Asuka. "Anyway, you have my permission to use the private jet."

"Good. Will we get a pilot as well?" Asuka asked.

Prof. Oak shook his head. "No, but it can be run by autopilot. The jet the League gave me is top-of-the-line!"

Asuka nodded. "I see. Thank you, Professor."

"Now, seeing as you have to wait until tomorrow before you can leave, I think you should stay here for the night," Prof. Oak said, pointing to a staircase. "We've prepared a room for you. It's on the top floor, second door to your right."

Asuka nodded. "OK. Erm, can you do me a favour? Could you leave me alone for a couple of hours while I'm in the Guest Room? I need to do some private stuff, _P.I.G._ related. Very top secret."

Prof. Oak nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you..." Asuka said, bowing gratefully.

Delia smiled. "I'll be going now, Prof. I'll start on the letter."

Prof. Oak smiled back. "OK, Mrs Ketchum. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course... Goodbye, Asuka..." Delia said, walking out of the house.

Asuka glanced at her three Pokemon friends. "Skarmory, Noctowl, Pidgeot! Follow me!"

The Pokemon cawed and followed Asuka up the stairs, Prof. Oak watching them as they went. "Keeping them out of their Pokeballs... Reminds me of Ash and Pikachu..." He sighed. "Anyway, I'd better put Muk's Pokeball away and get everything ready for tomorrow..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuka opened the Guest Room door, allowing her and the three Flying Pokemon into the room. She closed the door and locked it before groaning and kicking off her shoes. She sat on the bed and rubbed her feet with a grimace. "I'm really tempted to turn back into my Latias form, so my feet don't ache so much..."

"How did you hurt your human feet?" Skarmory asked, taking a look at Latias' feet. "The soles of your feet have some cuts on them. What did you do, dance on some stones?!"

Asuka sweatdropped. "Well..."

"That's what she did!" Pidgeot said, chuckling. "When she transformed from Latias to Asuka..."

Skarmory sighed. "What a stupid question..."

Asuka rubbed the back of her head, grinning sheepishly. "OK, OK, let's leave my feet alone and move on. Now, the reason I've asked Prof. Oak to leave us alone for a couple of hours is so I can go into a meditative trance."

Pidgeot blinked. "Why...?"

"I need to put my mind to sleep so I can project an astral image of my Pokemon self to Lord Rayquaza," Asuka explained. "I'm going to report to him what Tracey told me about the missing Pokemon trainers."

"I don't get it, Latias..." Skarmory said. "Why Rayquaza?"

Asuka smiled. "The trainers vanished in a village in Hoenn named Kaze Town. Rayquaza's domain is the Sky Pillar, also in Hoenn. He deserves to know about this interesting piece of information."

Skarmory nodded. "OK, I understand. We'll wake you in case someone tries to get in."

"Thank you..." Asuka said, closing her eyes and beginning to enter a trance. "I hate this part... it always gives me a headache when I'm done."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Sky Pillar, Hoenn.

The Sky Pillar was home to many strong, wild Pokemon. And the strongest of all resided at the top, the legendary Dragon Pokemon - Rayquaza.

"**HIC!**"

And he was joined by an old-looking Ninetales surrounded by barrels of sake. This was the Ninetales who was Latias' teacher on transformations. And as you can see, he was at it again.

Much to Rayquaza's annoyance. "Look, I've told you **NOT** to get drunk! I told you to get rid of all this sake!"

"That's what I'm doing, man..." The Ninetales said, drunkly. "I'm getting rid of them by **DRINKING** them! Hic! They are sooooooooooooooooooo tasty!"

Rayquaza snarled. "Sako, Sako, Sako... when will you ever learn..."

"I'm not learning, I'm teaching... remember?" The Ninetales, Sako, said. "Hey, Rayday..."

Rayquaza's left eye twitched. "Rayday...?"

"Would you like some...?" Sako asked.

Rayquaza sighed as he picked up a barrel of sake easily in his large claws. "Fine... I'll have some..."

"Hey! Share some with your four brothers!" Sako slurred. "It's nice to share!"

Rayquaza stared at Sako before glancing at the barrel. "Humans have a small group to help people with their alcohol problems, right? I wonder if they can do that for Pokemon, too..."

At that moment, a holographic image of Latias appeared in front of Rayquaza. "_Lord Rayquaza! Lord Rayquaza!_"

"Latias? Do you have something to report?" Rayquaza asked, dropping the barrel, which burst and spilled liquor all over the floor.

Latias nodded. "_Yes, it's-_"

"Ah! Dancing Feet!" Sako cried, staring at Latias' holographic form in horror.

Latias blanched and stared at Sako in disbelief. "_Sensei!? What the hell are you doing here?!_" She glanced around the area, seeing the barrels of sake lying everywhere. "_**AND HOW DID YOU GET ALL THIS STUFF UP HERE?!**_"

Sako guzzled down the contents of one of the barrels. "Hic! Another... secret... technique... that I'll teach you... when you've fully mastered your... human transformation power... **WITHOUT** becoming naked..."

"Latias, forget about him and focus on me!" Rayquaza said. "OK, what were you going to say?"

"Hey, Dancing Feet!" Sako called. "Why can I see the sky through you?"

Latias grumbled. "_If only I could put you to sleep..._"

Rayquaza shook his head. "Why does he call you Dancing Feet...?"

Latias grinned sheepishly. "_Remember when I became a naked, female human and started to jump about in pain...?_"

Rayquaza grumbled. "All right, question answered. Now, onto the more important matter of what you're doing here."

"_I've spoken to Prof. Oak and his aides and got some interesting information for you!_" Latias explained. "_The Chosen One, Ash Ketchum, vanished with five other Pokemon trainers and a young boy at a place called... Kaze Town!_"

Rayquaza gasped. "K...Kaze Town?! In Hoenn?! Where I live?!"

Latias nodded. "_Yes...Kaze Town must hold the answers that will lead the whereabouts of the missing trainers..._"

Rayquaza tapped his chin. "Still... that doesn't explain Team Rocket's mysterious activities and the missing Legendary offspring. From what we've learned, the son of Great Lugia and the children of the three Legendary Beasts were nowhere near Kaze Town."

"_True, but did the Pokemon say __**WHERE**__ they last saw those missing Legends?_" Latias asked.

Rayquaza shook his head. "No... just said somewhere in Kanto, Johto or in-between..."

"_Exactly!_" Latias said. "_Which is why Kaze Town is an ideal place to begin my investigation._"

Rayquaza grinned. "Latias, I must apologize to you."

Latias blinked. "_What for?_"

Rayquaza chuckled. "It's only been a few hours, and already you've done a great job working towards solving these mysteries affecting our world! If you continue to do such an excellent job, I'll reward you greatly..."

Latias smiled. "_R...Really!? What sort of reward?!_"

"**ANY** reward!" Rayquaza said, smiling. "Just name it!"

"Rayday, Dancing Feet!" Sako called out. "Why do you have nearly 6 brothers and sisters?"

Latias sweatdropped. "_I can think of one..._"

Rayquaza sighed. "What? Alter his mind so he dislikes sake? Latias, think of a different reward when you solve this mystery."

Latias nodded, looking slightly disappointed. "_OK..._"

"Because I was planning to alter his mind anyway!" Rayquaza said, flexing his claws. "It'll be difficult, but well worth it!"

Sako licked his lips. "Whoa... spoooooooooooooky... I'm no longer a Ninetales... I'm a Ninety-Tales..."

Latias sweatdropped. "_I'll... be leaving now... I need to give P.I.G. a report on my investigation, even if I haven't made much progress yet._"

"OK, where are you at the moment?" Rayquaza asked.

"_In the Guest Room of Prof. Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town, Kanto!_" Latias said. "_I must leave before they find me in my meditative state._"

Rayquaza nodded. "OK! Tell your three bird friends that if they also do well, they'll be rewarded too!"

Latias bowed. "_Of course, Lord Rayquaza! I'll see you later!_" And with that, she vanished.

Rayquaza sighed before glancing at Sako. "Now, before I tell Elder Lugia and Elder Ho-Oh about this, I must deal with you..."

"A deal?" Sako asked. "Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... I'll bet 700 dollars on the race between Snorlax and Rapidash, one where Snorlax wins. What will you bet, King Louie?"

Rayquaza grumbled. "This will **REALLY** take a while..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, she's back!" Pidgeot said as Asuka woke from her trance. "How did it go?"

Asuka sighed. "Lemme put it to you this way, I'm going to start looking for a Ninetales teacher that doesn't drink sake... **A LOT!**"

"Oh boy..." Skarmory groaned.

"Tell me about it... where's the mobile?" Asuka asked, getting up. "I need to report to _P.I.G._"

Noctowl glanced at the bag Asuka had put down before beginning her meditation. "In there... better make it sound convincing..."

Asuka smiled as she rummaged through her bag. "I know... usually, it takes about a week to get from Pewter to Pallet."

"Why's that a problem?" Pidgeot asked. "You could get from Pewter to Pallet pretty fast if you rode a Flying Pokemon such as Skarmory."

Asuka nodded. "I know... but according to some statistics... it takes under an hour to get from Pewter to Pallet using a Flying Pokemon."

Noctowl glanced at Pidgeot. "She's right. Including the rest stops we took, it took us about four hours to get from the meeting place in Hoenn to the middle of Virdian Forest."

"Ah... I see..." Pidgeot mused. "They might have expected her to leave Pewter City's Pokemon Center straight away after receiving the mission from her leader."

Asuka brought out the mobile phone and smirked. "I'll just tell them that I decided to walk to Pallet and got lost in Virdian Forest."

Skarmory giggled. "We almost did with your sense of direction."

"Ha ha ha..." Asuka muttered, glaring at her friend. "Keep it up or you'll lose consciousness."

"So, after you've made your report, what shall we do next?" Noctowl asked.

Asuka thought about that. "Well, we have to wait until tomorrow so... we better relax for the night. After all, nothing much should happen between now and tomorrow morning, right?"

She's right about that one, so we'll leave the Pokemon World for a moment and move onto...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

...the campsite in Zhuqiaomon's Digital Realm making up Lucemon's main base. And which tent are we going into? Why, the tent containing BlackGuilmon's office, of course.

You do remember that these tents were made by SkullSatamon, thus anything is possible...

Anyway, inside BlackGuilmon's tent our dear, poor black lizard/dragon Digimon was listening to another pointless lecture from SkullSatamon... about Silesian Pokemon anthros using sandals...

And to prove it, SkullSatamon was standing in front of a diagram with three different sandal designs on it, gesturing wildly and pointing things out with... a loaf of french bread...

This'll be good...

"Now then!" SkullSatamon said,tapping one of the sandal pictures. "This is one of the more popular sandals used by the Silesian Pokemon. It has straps on the front and straps on the back."

"SkullSatamon..." BlackGuilmon grumbled.

SkullSatamon pointed to another design. "The second sandal is another populary model used by the Silesian Pokemon, especially by the female sex. They're called '_flip-flops._'"

"SkullSatamon..." BlackGuilmon snarled.

"And the final sandal design is actually less popular with the Silesian Pokemon!" SkullSatamon said, pointing to the third design. "A sort of shoe-like sandal, much like the ones seen in Naruto. They have open-toed areas and, sometimes, open-heel areas as well."

"**SkullSatamon!**" BlackGuilmon yelled through a megaphone he got out of nowhere.

SkullSatamon chomped on the loaf of french bread. "Now, here's my idea! We can control the Silesian Pokemon population by stealing their sandal supplies so they can't walk! They'll give in to our demands so they can walk outside again."

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Good idea... just a few minor problems with it..."

"Like what?" SkullSatamon asked.

"First off, they would still have the materials needed to make **NEW **sandals!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "Good point..."

"Second of all, how much of the Silesian Pokemon population wears sandals?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon glanced at his diagram. "Erm... 65 percent."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Good... out of...?"

"One thousand percent?" SkullSatamon guessed.

"**NOT EVEN CLOSE!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped. "OK... 65 out of 100... 65 percent of the Silesian Pokemon population wears sandals... what about the remaining 35 percent of the Silesian Pokemon population?"

"They walk on their hands?" SkullSatamon guessed.

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "No! They walk with nothing on their feet!"

"But, wouldn't they hurt their feet?" SkullSatamon asked, looking confused.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "No... they have these things on the bottom of their feet called pads."

"So, why are 65 percent wearing sandals unlike the other 350 percent?" SkullSatamon asked.

"**35 PERCENT!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled. "**AND I DON'T BLOODY KNOW!!! **The point is that if you take the sandals away, the 35 percent will still be 100 percent A-okay!"

SkullSatamon snapped his fingers. "Ah, got it! Well then, on to Plan B! We won't steal their sandals!"

"And...?" BlackGuilmon groaned.

"And, we take an axe and chop their legs off so they won't walk!" SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon rapidly slammed his head on his desk several times before forcing a smile. "Of course... it'll work... taking an axe into a world where we're marked as criminals and lopping off the legs of over 1 billion Silesian Pokemon!"

"I knew it! I knew you would like it!" SkullSatamon said. "I'll go and get the axe!"

"Good!" BlackGuilmon said, keeping his fake smile up and twitching his left eye. "I need to see if I can use it on your neck..."

"Why? To sharpen it?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon groaned. "Forget it... just answer me this question... **WHY?** Why the bloody hell did you come in here and start talking about sandals?!"

"Ah, because that's what you wanted!" SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Come again...?"

"I overheard you talking to ShadowRanamon earlier about being hungry for sandals!" SkullSatamon explained. "I thought you meant that you were hungry for knowledge about sandals, so here I am."

BlackGuilmon just stared at SkullSatamon. "Sandals? Sandals? **NO!!!** I was hungry for **bagels**!"

"Bagels?" SkullSatamon asked, looking confused.

"Bread shaped like a ring with a hole in the center!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "I was sending ShadowRanamon out to get me some for lunch!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Ooooh... I wonder how I mixed that up..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "So do I... I want to know how you confused bagels with sandals, but I'll probably regret it... Why me?"

"So, shall I get the axe?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon snarled. "SkullSatamon, you are-"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Pidgey."

"Pidgey."

"Pidgey."

"Pidgey."

"Mine."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"-rd!!!! **DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!!?**" BlackGuilmon screamed.

"What did you say?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlacKGuilmon hissed. "Where's my lunch?!"

ShadowRanamon entered the room, looking nervous. "H...Hi..."

SkullSatamon gasped. "You're going to eat... ShadowRanamon?!?! **WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!**"

"Just eat your sandals and get out!" BlackGuilmon snapped. He sighed and glanced at ShadowRanamon. "So, did you get them?"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Y... Yes... I've got them..."

"Good... I don't care **HOW** you got them, at least you got them... so, where are they?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"In the horse's stomach..." ShadowRanamon muttered.

"I'm sorry?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"The horse ate 'em!" ShadowRanamon said.

SkullSatamon frowned. "Hey! Don't call LadyDevimon a 'horse'!"

"_**I HEARD THAT, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!!!**_" LadyDevimon screamed from outside.

ShadowRanamon rubbed her eyes. "Horse as in... DarkPegasusmon."

"DarkPegasusmon? You mean, Madoudramon's partner?" BlackGuilmon asked. "Does that mean Madoudramon has returned?"

ShadowRanamon shook her head. "No, but DarkPegasusmon has, with... unusual company..."

BlackGuilmon leaned back in his seat. "How, may I ask, unusual are they...?"

That was when Hades burst into the office like he owned the place, glancing around casually. "Hey there! Hades is the name, keeping an eye on the dead is my game. I'm the Lord of the Underworld, if you need to know. Nice place you have here, not as Grecian as my world."

Silence...

"He's going to scream now..." ShadowRanamon muttered.

"**MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" BlackGuilmon screamed at the top top of his lungs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

ShadowRanamon pushed SkullSatamon out of the room. "Bang on the money..."

"You want to blow up dollars?" SkullSatamon asked in confusion.

"Wish I could do it to you..." ShadowRanamon muttered.

Hades followed them, stroking his chin. "So, that was the terrifying BlackGuilmon, hmm?"

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "He is... he's just having a **VERY** bad day..."

Hades blinked. "A very bad day? By the looks of things, he must have been having a chain of successive bad days for...I don't know, the last several weeks. How is he getting them?"

"Hold on!" SkullSatamon called out. "I left my diagrams of Silesian Pokemon Sandals in there, and I must get an axe to chop off their legs!"

"Never mind..." Hades muttered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon sighed as he sat back in his chair. "A Disney character... a Disney character! I should have known they would exist somewhere in the multi verse thanks to all those portals Valmarmon left behind! And I have yet to see the others DarkPegasusmon brought with him. Well, I'm not leaving this tent to see them, absolutely nothing will make me go outside!"

Fugamon walked into the room, carrying a box. "Hello."

"Well, maybe one thing..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "What's in that box?"

"I overheard your talk with ShadowRanamon about wanting to eat an angel!" Fugamon said.

BlackGuilmon banged his head against the desk. "Well... angel sounds similar to bagel, unlike sandal..."

Fugamon placed the box onto the desk. "So, I got you an angel made from cake!"

BlackGuilmon looked up, his mouth watering. "Y...You did!? And it's all for me?!"

Fugamon nodded. "Of course. Dig in!"

BlackGuilmon tore the top off the box with his claws and started devouring the angel cake with great relish. "Yum! Urp! Goodbye, hunger! Ah! Slurp! Munch! Munch! Chomp! Interesting taste! Munch!"

Fugamon smiled. "I know, it's got an added flavour in there."

"Oh, really?" BlackGuilmon mumbled through a mouth full of cake. "What is it?"

"**Spinach!**" Fugamon said happily.

Move onto the next scene...

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Right, let's meet your new friends..." Said BlackGuilmon as he walked out of the tent.

"Are you okay?" ShadowRanamon asked. "You look a bit sick..."

BlackGuilmon coughed. "You try eating cake with spinach filling..."

"Fugamon gave you that?" MarineDevimon asked, looking horrified at the very idea.

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes..."

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "That explains why he was walking in a funny way..."

"Well, that box really came in handy..." BlackGuilmon grumbled. He glanced around. "OK, where are Madoudramon's other buddies?"

"Look up..." LadyDevimon grumbled.

Blinking, BlackGuilmon glanced up to see Megatron looking down at him. "Oh. Hello there."

Megatron chuckled. "So, you're one of Madoudramon's allies, hmm?"

"Oh yes... I'm BlackGuilmon... care to shake?" BlackGuilmon muttered, holding out his small claw, which was easily dwarfed by Megatron's huge metal hands.

"You're very amusing... much more amusing than that foolish elf!" Megatron said.

Kvar stepped forward, snarling at Megatron. "Be silent, inferior being! I'm a half-elf! I'm superior to all of you!"

BlackGuilmon stared at Kvar. "Half-elf, huh? What's your other half? A big mouth?"

"Be sil-" Kvar stared.

BlackGuilmon slammed his claws into Kvar's face. "No, **YOU** be silent! It's usually a good idea not to insult monsters with special powers like myself! Hell, I should Digivolve to Champion just to stomp your fat-ugly, big-mouth, overblown ego into the ground! You won't be just a half-elf, you'll also be half in the ground!"

Kvar snarled as he glared at BlackGuilmon, who was astonished to see there were no marks on the half-elf's face."You'll regret this, lizard... I swear!"

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Your face... no blood..." He glanced at his claws. "Are they blunt?!"

"Actually, he doesn't have any blood... not since he got two swords driven through his stomach!" Hades said, coming over. "He should have done the dying swan act!"

BlackGuilmon stared at Hades, a shocked expression on his face. "You mean... he's dead?!"

Hades nodded. "That's right... he died because of his actions in a world called... Sylvarant! You see, he transformed a woman into a monster a long time ago, and was killed by her husband and son years later. And that's only **ONE** of his many sins!"

BlackGuilmon scratched his head. "I see... so, he can't be killed?"

Hades shook his head. "Nope."

"Damn!" BlackGuilmon hissed.

"Mark my words, lizard... once I'm a living being, you'll bow down to me!" Kvar said. "And if you don't bow down, I'll **MAKE** you grovel!"

BlackGuilmon scoffed. "Forget it... you'll be groveling before **ME**!"

"Grovel? Me?" Kvar asked, chuckling in disbelief. "That'll never happen..."

"Let me show you **WHY** you'll be cowering before me!" BlackGuilmon roared as his entire body glowed with a purple aura.

"Cower before you?! What the hell do you thi-" Kvar started.

"_BlackGuilmon Warp Digivolve to... __**CHAOSDUKEMON!!!**_"

Kvar stumbled backwards, his face pale with horror at the sight of the towering black-armored knight looming over him. "What...What is this?!"

"This is Digivolution... a Digimon's way of becoming stronger...and the more we evolve, the more powerful we become!" ChaosDukemon said, his right arm morphing into his lance.. "Now, be silent... or else!"

Kvar gulped, nodded quickly, and scrambled away. "I'll get you for this... I swear..."

Hades clapped in approval. "Hey, so that's how you Digimon evolve, eh? I'm impressed! And you shut the half-wit up! You're good!"

"It takes a lot of practise..." ChaosDukemon said ruefully.

Megatron laughed. "He may be impressive, but he'll have to fight me to prove he's a powerful evil warrior!"

"Wait until BlackGuilmon gets the pencil out..." ShadowRanamon muttered.

ChaosDukemon sighed. "OK... Who are the other three that DarkPegasusmon brought with him?"

"Bravo! Bravo!" Called Jafar. ChaosDukemon whirled around to see the evil wizard sitting on a box with Scar lounging on the ground next to him and Queen Grimhilde standing nearby. "I'm very glad that someone made that freak shudder..."

Scar nodded. "Yes... by looking at your power, I think I could use your help when I overthrow Simba, Kovu and my traitorous followers at Pride Rock..."

Queen Grimhilde smirked. "Not even love can stop your deadly strength... as dear Snow White and those foolish dwarfs will find out..."

ChaosDukemon palmed his face. "_Transformers, Tales of Symphonia, Aladdin, Lion King and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_... plus, _Hercules_. What's next?"

"You know, I should invite the other evil souls languishing in the Underworld to join this party. Scar would be most happy for Zira to come!" Hades said eagerly. "Oh, and maybe I should invite some of the bad guys that are still alive, like...Negaduck!"

"Ooooooooooooooooh..." SkullSatamon said in awe. "Anyone else?"

Hades tapped his chin. "How about... Xehanort for engulfing worlds in darkness? Sephiroth for being such a handsome badass? Dr. Doom for being one of the greatest villains of all time, or Darkseid for being an evil god who rules several planets, unlike me? Ganondorf for being a legendary immortal Dark Lord and King of Evil? Maleficent for being a hot babe who's sly and full of evil! And Bowser...eh, he gets beaten by an Italian plumber in red overalls all the time..."

"Heard of Doctor Eggman?" LadyDevimon asked.

Hades nodded. "Yeah... I like him, he's smarter than Bowser even if he has approximately the same track record. Has a much better opponent as well, a speedy blue hedgehog. Though last time I checked, hedgehogs weren't speedy..."

"He's in this world with Sonic..." LadyDevimon muttered.

"Sucks to be him..." Hades said. "Oh, I would invite Rita Repulsa! Except, I can't..."

SkullSatamon gasped. "That's right... she's good now!"

Hades nodded. "Yes... and currently a master of magicians... said to look over a group of warriors called Mystic Force or something like that..."

SkullSatamon sniffed. "Why must always die so young?"

"Gaston would agree with you on that... even though he's about... I dunno... 80..." Hades said, smirking.

Jafar rolled his eyes. "He would disagree with that if he was here... good thing you left him back in the Underworld, that idiot always gives me a headache."

MarineDevimon waved his hand. "Don't worry about it... with SkullSatamon here, he'll help you get your headaches back in no time!"

Jafar laughed. "Please... what are the chances of that happening?"

"The same chances of Genie not being an idiot?" ShadowGrumblemon suggested.

"That... doesn't sound good..." Jafar muttered.

"Hey!" SkullSatamon said. "Genie isn't an idiot, he's just fun-loving and silly!"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "That's right... and he has a much higher IQ than you!"

"That's right!" SkullSatamon agreed.

ChaosDukemon glared at MarineDevimon. "Where's DarkPegasusmon...?"

MarineDevimon pointed to a tent near BlackGuilmon's. "He's resting in that tent..."

ChaosDukemon zoomed towards the tent. "**DARKPEGASUSMON!!!!!**"

"That's simply amazing..." Megatron said. "I never thought a knight whose body was covered entirely in armor could move that fast..."

ShadowRanamon sighed. "It's a gift..."

"Would you like some entertainment?" SkullSatamon asked.

Scar nodded. "That would be nice..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "Great! We've got Digimon that can play bongos!"

"Are they any good?" Scar asked.

"As good as Timon making a funny joke..." ShadowRanamon muttered to herself.

SkullSatamon grinned. "Yeah, they're the best! They're led by a Digimon based on a sea mammal!"

"**I'M NOT A SEAL, YOU BONKING MORON!!!**" Yelled Sealsdramon from a distance.

ShadowGrumblemon rubbed his ears. "What did he say? He was yelling pretty loudly..."

LadyDevimon groaned as she walked over to ShadowRanamon. "We've got a problem..."

"You think?" ShadowRanamon asked, pretending to look shocked.

"If Hades goes through with this, this will be a very cramped campsite!" LadyDevimon said. "And you remember that meeting we had earlier about Madoudramon?"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yes... I'm also wondering what the hell he's planning. Should we warn Lucemon about this?"

LadyDevimon sighed. "Forget it... he's busy trying to negate that energy cost whenever he tries to power up his new pet, Shadow Lugia... he's having Madoudramon lead us until he can leave that thing for a while or finally complete it."

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Well, shall we notify the others about our... guests?"

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?**" Sealsdramon yelled as he came into view with the Commandramon.

"Well, let's leave him out..." ShadowRanamon muttered. "Well?"

LadyDevimon nodded. "Of course... you go and find Dark Fox and Darkdramon while I go and tell Atolmdramon and Yamidramon about this..."

"What about Arukenimon, Mummymon, Fugamon, Datamon, DemiDevimon and Puppetmon?" ShadowRanamon asked.

"Arukenimon is currently sending Mummymon to China, remember?" LadyDevimon asked.

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, that's right..."

LadyDevimon smirked. "Datamon is still following BlackGuilmon's orders to find any interesting facts on Madoudramon, research the mysterious tablet that Madoudramon has found, and locate the lock to Huanglongmon's realm."

"That's right... Canntoisemon is with him, right?" ShadowRanamon asked.

LadyDevimon nodded. "Yes."

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Fugamon?"

"Last I heard, he was heading to the medical tent to remove a box from..." LadyDevimon paused. "Enough information..."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "I agree. Too much! And what about DemiDevimon and Puppetmon?"

LadyDevimon grinned. "Puppetmon is playing tennis..."

ShadowRanamon palmed her face. "And I wonder who the ball could be..."

DemiDevimon flew by, screaming, "**MEEEEEEE!!!!! THAT'S WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**"

Puppetmon ran past the two female Digimon, swinging his tennis racket. "Time for my 8000th volley!"

"**NOOOOOO!!!**" DemiDevimon screamed.

"Anyone up for tennis?" Hades asked, pulling out a spiky racket.

"**DOUBLE NOOOOOO!!!**" DemiDevimon yelled.

LadyDevimon sighed. "Well, better search for the others..."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Good idea. Boy, won't the-" She paused. "Hold on... Fugamon is going to the medical tent, right?"

LadyDevimon nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

"But, aren't **YOU** the medical Digimon?" ShadowRanamon asked. "After all, you're something of an evil nurse."

"Don't you mean... was?" LadyDevimon asked.

ShadowRanamon scratched her head. "OK... So, if you're no longer in charge of the medical tent... who is?"

"Mine."

ShadowRanamon stared at Seagullmon, whom was wearing a doctor's coat and stethoscope. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"Shall we look for the others?" LadyDevimon asked, looking smug.

ShadowRanamon nodded slowly. "Yes, let's... before my sanity dies completely..."

"Mine."

000000000000000000000000000000000

DarkPegasusmon yawned as he lay on the straw, stretching out his wings. "Man... time for some-"

ChaosDukemon burst into the tent, huffing and panting. "At last we meet, Agent DarkPegasusmon!"

"...Rubbish James Bond parody..." DarkPegasusmon muttered. "Hello."

"Why, may I ask, did you bring the Lord of the Underworld with a lion, a robot, a wizard, a queen and a jackass?" ChaosDukemon asked.

DarkPegasusmon chuckled. "Just following orders..."

"Where's Madoudramon?!" ChaosDukemon asked.

"Picking up some bait..." DarkPegasusmon muttered.

ChaosDukemon groaned. "He's going fishing?"

"Ha ha... no, he's picking up bait to force the Duelist to Duel..." DarkPegasusmon said.

ChaosDukemon blinked. "I don't follow..."

DarkPegasusmon got up. "It's simple. That ancient tablet contains 12, I repeat, 12 evil villians sealed away in ancient Egypt by a powerful Pharaoh. In order to release the seal, we need to collect a lot of energy from a powerful Duelist that can see Duel Monsters Spirits."

"You're going to force Yugi to Duel?" ChaosDukemon asked in disbelief.

"Well, he can see Duel Monster Spirits, but we can't use him..." DarkPegasusmon muttered. "His Millenium Puzzle will prevent his Duel Energy from being absorbed."

"How are you going to absorb Duel Energy, then?" ChaosDukemon asked.

DarkPegasusmon smirked. "That's the beauty of it... five souls that were once living beings with hearts filled with evil... entering a powerful monster together... will unleash the Shadow Game! With the Shadow Game on our side, we can easily take Duel Energy from our target... even if he wins... or loses..."

ChaosDukemon nodded. "I see... so, what other powerful Duelists that have the ability to see Duel Monster Spirits can you use if you can't use Yugi?"

"Well... the chosen Duelist can either be powerful... or talented..." DarkPegasusmon said, grinning.

ChaosDukemon frowned. "Talented...like who?"

DarkPegasusmon chuckled. "We've already picked our chosen Duelist... he's currently residing at a place called... oh, what was it called again? It's some place owned by Seto Kaiba..."

"Beating around the bush, are you?" ChaosDukemon muttered.

DarkPegasusmon grinned. "Sure... if I had hands and a baseball bat..."

ChaosDukemon sighed. "Duel Academy. Which Duelist from Duel Academy have you chosen?"

"His name... is Jaden Yuki!" DarkPegasusmon chuckled.

ChaosDukemon snapped his fingers. "Ah... I see... yes, yes... this will be interesting. His deck of Elemental Heroes... how will you face his deck?"

"By fighting Elemental... with Elemental!" DarkPegasusmon said, grinning. "Elemental Heroes... VS... Elemental Dragons!"

"Sounds nice... one problem... **WHERE'S MADOUDRAMON?!!?**" ChaosDukemon yelled.

DarkPegasusmon sweatdropped. "Very... very... very... good... question..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next location is an odd one...

A rainbow coloured void...

With six, differently colored orbs floating around the room. Red, blue, brown, green, white and black.

In the middle of the room was a humanoid priest with the face of a young man with blond resembling a young man with blond hair and pure blue eyes. He was wearing white robes and a long, golden blue cape. Ten magnificent white angel wings grew from his back. White gloves and boots were on his hands and feet, their edges, as well as his waist, ringed in belts of jewels; gemstones such as emeralds, sapphires, and rubies.

He was none other than Granasmon.

The spirit of the legendary Divine God Digimon glanced around the room with a smile. "Aqua, Flare, Grand, Air, Glow and Dark... I have arrived..."

The blue orb glowed. "_Lord Granasmon, it's an honour to meet you at last._"

"_I'm glad you've come... we need your help with a difficult task..._" The black orb said, glowing.

"Aqua, Dark... tell me... you've existed since the dawn of time, right?" Granasmon asked. "You once helped a Pharaoh seal away 12 evil humans because of their crimes."

The white orb, Glow, erm... glowed. "_Yes... however, at that point they were no longer humans. What they had become... they gave up their humanity for power and tired to overthrow the Pharaoh..._"

"_They almost won... until the Pharaoh's son somehow summoned the Legendary Red Dragon from the sky to overpower their leader,_" Air, the green orb, said.

Aqua sighed. "_After we sealed them away, the Pharaoh buried the tablet deep underground. But now that tablet has been uncovered and is in the hands of a mysterious purple dragon knight..._"

Granasmon frowned. "Madoudramon... he seems familiar to me, but I have yet to figure out why..."

"_Never less, we need your help!_" Flare, the red orb, said. "_We, the __**Neo-Spacians**__, are the only ones that can prevent the Twelve Tyrants from being freed! Even if we're too late, we still can help in the fight against them!_"

Granasmon nodded. "I understand. But, what can you do to help...?"

"_That's why we contacted you, Lord Granasmon!_" Grand, the brown orb, said. "_Only you can help us reach Earth!_"

"_We can shape ourselves into beings known as Duel Monsters!_" Dark, the black orb, said. "_However, it won't be enough! We need something to unlock our hidden powers!_"

"_Yes... our hidden powers... it was a final gift from the Tyrant's leader... Caster..._" Aqua growled. "_It was he who put us in this difficult position._"

Granasmon smiled. "My friends... do not fret. I have a plan to help you settle your fears."

"_Really?_" Air asked.

Granasmon nodded. "Yes... once I'm done, the Twelve Tyrants will be faced with an unstoppable force! With the power of the Elemental Heroes, the **NEO-SPACIAN**S will be reborn!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Location: Pallet Town

It's morning! The sun had risen, bringing light and day to the small valley town. A Dodrio squawked loudly on a rooftop, announcing that the morning had come.

"Let me sleep," Asuka groaned, sticking her head under a pillow. "I'll be up... in another 90 hours or so..."

Oh boy... bring in the ultra-alarm clock!

"**YOU GOT IT!!!**" Impmon shouted through a megaphone.

"**AHHHH!!!!**" Asuka screamed, falling out of bed. "**I'M UP! I'M UP!**"

Thank you, Impmon. Better leave before any more Plotholes come up.

"Yeah, yeah... see ya!" Impmon said, leaving the room.

And now, let's continue!

Asuka groaned as she got up. "I hate alarm clocks..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

As he walked down the stairs, Gary Oak was carefully reading Ash's Pokemon Trainer profile. "Hmm... how very odd... why didn't they put that in...?"

"Something the matter, Gary?" Tracey asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Gary closed the profile and nodded. "Yes... there's one odd thing about Ash's profile, Tracey. By the way, what are you doing there?"

"Prof. Krane's aides are arriving today by Kadabra Teleport Travel!" Tracey said, grinning. "And also, Mrs. Ketchum is coming here as well. She wants you to do a favour for her."

Gary blinked. "A favour?"

Tracey nodded. "Yeah, she'll tell you about it when she gets here. So, what's odd about Ash's profile?"

Gary opened the profile and read out loud the bit he was interested in. "Ash Ketchum. Mother: Delia Ketchum. Father:... It doesn't say who Ash's father is."

Tracey blinked. "Come again?"

"This means that nobody, not even Ash, knows who his father is," Gary explained. "And I have a funny feeling that he's connected with that secret Kanto Champion trainer."

Tracey shrugged. "Or maybe Ketchum is Ash's mom's maiden name. I think Ash's father abandoned them and Mrs. Ketchum raised Ash on her own without him knowing the truth about his father.

Gary scratched his head. "I dunno... that would mean Mrs. Ketchum should be Ms. Ketchum... unless she changed Miss to Mrs for her own reasons..."

Tracey sighed. "I just hope **MY** theory is wrong and yours is right... the question is, if Ash's father is the secret trainer, why hasn't he told anyone his true identity?"

"Why indeed..." Gary muttered to himself. "If we only knew what the five passwords were, we could look at his profile, but until then... Maybe I should ask Gramps about this before I leave..."

"_**MUUUUUUUUUK!!!**_"

"_**NOOOOO!!! NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!**_"

Gary sweatdropped. "Or maybe I'll just find out on my own..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the main door of Prof. Oak's lab, Lucas and Dawn had arrived, with Leafeon walking beside Lucas. Stopping outside the door, Lucas smiled. "Here we are!"

"I can't believe we're gonna meet the famous Prof. Oak!" Dawn said, a broad grin splitting her face.

"Leaf! Leaf!"

Dawn giggled. "Even your Leafeon is getting excited."

"Have you got Kadabra's Pokeball?" Lucas asked.

Dawn nodded as she held up a Pokeball with blue markings on its surface. "Yes. I'm glad Prof. Rowan lent him to us. That Teleport ability was amazing!"

Lucas smiled. "We'll have Prof. Oak or one of his aides transport Kadabra back to Prof. Rowan's lab, so he can have him back.

Dawn nodded. "OK!"

"I hope you're ready for this..." Lucas murmured, knocking on the front door.

Dawn giggled. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!"

Leafeon rolled his eyes. "Leaf..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Moments later, Tracey led Lucas, Dawn and Leafeon into a office. He was carrying Kadabra's Pokeball. "OK, I'll use the Pokeball Transportation System to get Kadabra's Pokeball back to Prof. Rowan in Sinnoh."

Lucas nodded. "OK, thank you."

"Meanwhile, you guys can, erm... speak to Prof. Oak... but I must warn you... he's... not himself... at the moment..." Tracey said, looking nervous.

Dawn giggled. "Don't worry about it."

"_Is she trying to curse us...?_" Leafeon thought to himself.

"Prof. Oak, Prof. Rowan's aides are here!" Tracey called. "They're Dawn, a Coordinator, and Lucas, this year's Sinnoh Pokemon League Champion." He quickly ran out of the room. "I'll get Kadabra to Rowan right now, be right back!"

Dawn, Lucas and Leafeon didn't say anything in response to Tracey's abrupt exit. They were too busy staring at a Muk sitting behind the desk. "Muuk..."

"_Ah! Good evening!_" Came a muffled voice from somewhere near the huge purple blob. "_I mean, good morning! I'm Prof. Oak! Nice to meet you!_"

"Prof. Oak... is a Muk?!" Lucas asked.

Dawn sweatdropped. "Either that or he didn't put any makeup on this morning."

"_No... she just cursed us with her '__**no worries**__' quotes..._" Leafeon thought to himself.

Gary came into the office, nodding his head as a sign of greeting. "Hello. I'm Gary Oak, grandson of Prof. Oak."

"At least you look human and not like a Muk... unlike your grandfather..." Dawn muttered.

Gary sighed and knelt down to peek under the desk. "You can see my Grandpa if you get down on your knees and look through here."

Blinking, Lucas and Dawn did just that and joined Gary on the ground. Leafeon simply lay down on the floor. All of them saw a male human head with white hair, poking out from underneath the massive purple blob. "Hello."

Lucas blinked. "You're... Prof. Oak?"

"Yes... I'm Prof. Oak, the number one researcher on Pokemon and a very handsome man..." Prof. Oak grumbled.

Dawn sweatdropped. "Really...?"

"Yes... he attracts that Muk all the time," Gary grumbled.

"**MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!**"

Prof. Oak sweatdropped. "Gary... can you help our guests understand what they'll be doing to help solve our problems..."

"I don't think I can help you with the Muk problem..." Dawn muttered.

Gary chuckled. "Don't worry, Gramps. I'll tell them what we're doing, and I'll also go get Muk's Pokeball."

"Don't bother..." Prof. Oak muttered. "I have it... in my pocket..."

Gary sighed. "Fine... guess we should go to Plan B."

Prof. Oak paled. "Oh no... not that..."

"Stand back, everyone!" Gary said. He, Dawn, Lucas and Leafeon stepped to one side. "Muk, bath time!"

"**MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!!!!!**"

(**CRASH!!!**)

(**CRACK!!!**)

Lucas and Dawn blinked as they saw Muk zooming out of the office after plowing through the desk and splitting it in two. "O...K..."

Prof. Oak groaned as he got up. "That's my 7th desk this week... now I'll have to get an even stronger one..."

Leafeon sweatdropped. "_O...K..._"

Gary sighed. "Sorry, Gramps. Tracey told me **TO** tell Muk it was bathtime whenever using the Pokeballl on him is impossible."

"Ironically, Gary, every time Tracey says '_bath time,_' **IT HAPPENS IN MY OFFICE!**" Prof. Oak snapped. He sighed as he sat down in the rather slimy and smelly chair Muk had vacated. "Gary, can you get Asuka here and have Tracey ready the jet? I'll explain our situation to Lucas and Dawn."

Gary nodded as he walked out of the room. "OK, got it!"

Lucas blinked. "Jet?"

"I don't get it, why do we need a jet?" Dawn asked.

Prof. Oak smiled. "OK, listen carefully..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Gary walked down the stairs, looking confused. "Asuka's not in her room with her Pokemon, where could she be?"

There was a knock on the front door. Because Gary was nearby, he opened the door. Mrs. Ketchum was standing on the doorstep. "Hello, Gary."

Gary blinked. "Mrs. Ketchum! You wanted me to do you a favour, right?"

Delia nodded as she entered the front hall, holding a letter in her hands. "Yes... something has come up and I've decided to write something for Ash..."

"And what's that?" Gary asked.

Delia smiled and handed Gary the letter. "If you find Ash, please... give this to him..."

Gary stared at the letter in confusion. "OK..."

"Aren't you going to ask what I wrote about?" Delia asked, giggling. "Usually, people ask that question without thinking."

Gary smirked. "Don't worry... I'll find out for myself once Ash has read the letter. I'll give it to him, I promise."

Delia bowed gratefully. "I know you will... thank you." She glanced outside. "If you're looking for Asuka, she's outside. She's watching her Pokemon flying around."

Gary nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum. You came just in time... we're about to get going..."

Delia sighed and clasped her hands. "Gary, please find them..."

"I will!" Gary said with a grin and a nod. "I promise!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Much later...

On the outskirts of Pallet Town was a small airfield with a private jet bearing the insignia of the Pokemon League on its side sitting on the runway, sunlight gleaming off its fuselage.

"There it is!" Prof. Oak said as he slowed down his car, Gary, Asuka, Dawn, Lucas and Leafeon riding with him. "This is the Pokemon League's latest private transport jet. This'll get you to Hoenn in under an hour!"

Dawn giggled. "Guess we won't have time for an in-flight movie, huh?"

Gary smirked before glancing at Asuka. "So, remind me why you haven't returned your Pokemon to their Pokeballs?"

Asuka chuckled. "They just love to fly..."

Gary glanced up in the sky. "Oh really...?"

"_We're in trouble..._" Pidgeot said up in the sky, gulping at the sight of the jet.

Noctowl nodded. "_I know... we have to board that thing, and that'll make Latias look even stranger..._"

Skarmory sighed. "_Stupid Pokemon laws... I hardly think we could squeeze ourselves into tennis balls..._"

"_Should we tell the truth?_" Pidgeot asked.

Skarmory hissed. "_Latias just started this mission! Besides, if we tell the truth, Latias might get kicked out of P.I.G.!_"

Pidgeot nodded. "_OK... There's only one thing we can do... just have Latias say we want to watch the movie!_"

Noctowl rolled her eyes. "_One problem, Prof. Oak said that the jet will take us to Hoenn in under an hour..._"

"_Couldn't we watch a Mickey Mouse cartoon or Donald Duck?_" Pidgeot asked.

Skarmory sighed. "_He's right... let's have Latias tell them that we want to watch a film. Or cartoon. Or TV show. Whatever._"

Noctowl grumbled. "_Fine... as long as it's not the Mad Doctor episode, I won't have nightmares._"

"_Oh yeah... Groudon somehow showed that to us..._" Pidgeot said. "_Don't know how he got it in the first place... I was scared to ask him how._"

"_I was scared too, but not from the Mad Doctor cartoon... I was scared of Groudon..._" Noctowl said.

Skarmory giggled. "_Aren't we all?_"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Make yourselves comfortable!" Prof. Oak said as they all entered the jet. The interior was very nice, with soft carpeting, a lot of comfortable lounge chairs, a television, a drink bar, and a mini fridge.

"_Safe!_" Pidgeot cried, looking at the television.

"_Safe!_" Skarmory added, also looking at the television.

"_Safe!!!_" Noctowl finished, glancing at the television.

Leafeon sweatdropped. "_You Flying-types are weird..._"

Skarmory, Pidgeot and Noctowl just blushed.

Gary placed his bag on a seat. Inside the bag were his essentials, a few notebooks, and Delia's letter to Ash. He checked his belt to make sure his Pokeballs were safe, then nodded to his grandfather. "OK... show me what I have to do, Gramps."

Prof. Oak smiled. "OK... Everyone, please settle in. Gary and I will get everything set up."

As Gary and Prof. Oak walked into the jet's cockpit, Dawn giggled and sat down in one of the very comfy seats. "This is nice!"

Lucas glanced at Leafeon, bringing out his Pokeball. "I remember you don't like flights, Leafeon. You're very brave to get on one, but-"

Leafeon nodded, being understanding. "Leaf! Leaf!" And with that, he was returned to his small home by the red beam.

Lucas walked over to the TV and rubbed his chin. "It's very odd..."

Dawn giggled. "Come on, Lucas... it's a TV. Don't tell me you've never seen one before..."

Lucas chuckled. "No, it's not that. I just thought it's odd that the missing trainers were last seen at Kaze Town. It's a quiet place with no Pokemon gyms or Pokemon Contests. Just a Pokemon Center and a small Pokemon wildlife preserve where it's forbidden to capture them."

Asuka sighed. "I wonder if the missing trainers are connected to two other missing Pokemon trainers, who weren't even in Hoenn. They disappeared in the Johto region."

"Two more trainers vanished?" Lucas asked.

Asuka nodded. "Yes... Have you heard of the Charicific Valley?"

Lucas blinked. "Y... Yeah... A Pokemon training ground for Charizards only. These Charizards train to become stronger than all others and learn new attacks! It's located outside Violet City, I think. Only one human lives in that valley, named Liza. She's the caretaker of the Charicific Valley and her Charizard, Charla, is the strongest one there! Don't tell me she's..."

"Gone? I'm afraid so..." Asuka sighed. "She, Charla, and nearly a quarter of all the Charizards **VANISHED** into thin air! According to the P.I.G.'s report, one of those Charizards belongs to... Ash Ketchum."

"So, if Liza is gone, what's going to happen to the valley?" Dawn asked.

Asuka smiled. "Liza is good friends with the Dragon Gym Leader of Blackthorn City, Clair. Until Liza gets back, Clair will look after the valley. It's unknown who's taking Clair's place as Gym Leader for the time being, though..."

Dawn nodded. "And the other...?"

"A Pokemon Breeder called Suzie-" Asuka started to say.

Dawn shot up, a horrified look on her face. "Really?! Suzie of Scissor Street is gone?! Suzie, the trophy winning Pokemon Breeder for the last three years?! Suzie, who's been featured in the Most Popular articles of several magazines and a couple of websites, is really really gone?! Oh, and her Vulpix, which is like a Pokemon supermodel, too?"

Asuka sweatdropped. "Erm...um...ah...yes?"

Lucas sighed and pulled Dawn away from Asuka. "I thought you were a Coordinator, not a Breeder..."

"Ah, but Suzie is one of the most famous trainers for people who want to be Breeders or Coordinators. In fact, nearly half of all Pokemon Coordinators are Breeders too!" Dawn explained. "I was hoping to meet Suzie and maybe get tips on evolving Pokemon!"

Lucas sweatdropped. "I don't think she could help you with that, Dawn... especially since she hasn't evolved her Vulpix yet..."

Dawn blushed. "Oh yeah... I forgot..."

"Plus, you've still got a long way to go until you have Piplup evolve into Empoleon. It takes time dedication and trust to raise your Pokemon to become the best in your team," Lucas said. "A common thing between Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Breeders and Pokemon Coordinators."

Dawn nodded slowly. "I... understand..."

Prof. Oak and Gary walked back into the room. Prof. Oak smiled. "All right. Take off will begin in five minutes."

Asuka rubbed her hands. "All right! Here we go!"

"Now, usually I would give you a long-winded speech about being ready for an important investigation like this, but I won't..." Prof. Oak said. "Otherwise, I wouldn't get off the jet in time..."

Gary nodded. "Yeah... by the time he finished, it'd be two hours after we arrived in Kaze Town..."

Prof. Oak facefaulted. "Thank you... Gary..."

"So, where's this jet going to land?" Dawn asked.

Prof. Oak smiled. "There's a small airfield near Kaze Town. That's what it got its name from."

Lucas blinked. "But, Kaze means wind."

Prof. Oak nodded. "That's right. And usually, airfields are connected to the wind. Without wind, the planes would just drop... or wouldn't fly up..."

"The planes would never exist without air... we would all be dead!" Asuka pointed out.

Prof. Oak sweatdropped. "Very good point..."

"Plus... you're thinking of gliders, Professor. Jets and planes propel themselves..." Lucas said.

Prof. Oak sighed. "Sorry... I'm in a bit of a rush..."

Asuka giggled. "Yeah... like us rushing up the staircase..."

Prof. Oak chuckled. "Yes, that's true. Rushing up... the staircase." He paused and paled. "Oh no..."

"Something wrong, Professor?" Lucas asked.

Prof. Oak shook his head. "No, nothing. Nothing at all! Anyway, I wish all of you the best of luck! And be careful!" He ran to the jet's entrance door. "**OH NO!!!**"

Dawn blinked. "What's wrong with him now?"

Gary sighed. "He just remembered that the jet uses automatic systems to push the staircase away before take off..."

"**WWHAAAAH!!!**"

"And that's just him getting on the staircase?" Asuka asked.

Gary nodded. "Pretty much so, yes..."

Dawn sweatdropped. "OK... Well, people! We're on our way!"

Gary nodded and down in one of the seats, pulling a seatbelt around himself. "Right! Buckle up, everyone!"

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Well..." Gary started.

And the jet abruptly started moving at blinding speed, shooting down the runway and taking off into the air.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Prof. Oak slowly walked down the mobile staircase, almost falling to his knees when he reached the ground. He watched the jet flying away and sighed. "I hope they'll all be in one piece when they get there..."

Just then, Prof. Oak's cell phone went off. When Prof. Oak answered it, Tracey's voice rang over the speaker. "_Professor?_"

"Ah, Tracey!" Prof. Oak said with a smile. "They're on their way!"

"_That's great, Professor..._" Tracey said with an uneasy tone in his voice.

Prof. Oak nodded. "Yes... I'm sure they'll be able to find the answers we're seeking about the missing trainers."

"_OK, Professor... but that's not what I'm calling you about..._" Tracey said. "_There are a couple of things you should know..._"

Prof. Oak gulped. "About the jet?"

"_No... you've got an E-Mail from someone called __**Suoiretsym**_" Tracey said. "_Which is Mysterious spelled backwards, obviously._"

Prof. Oak frowned. "I see... is it urgent?"

"_I don't know...I haven't read it yet..._" Tracey said.

"Very good, Tracey... I'll be there shortly!" Prof. Oak said. "Oh, and what was the other thing?"

"_Have you ever considered jogging, Professor?_" Tracey asked.

Prof. Oak blinked. "Jogging? Tracey, I'm an old man and I've got a car. Why should I jog?"

"**MUUUUUUUUUUUK!!!**"

Prof. Oak sweatdropped. "Never mind... see you at the lab..." He put his cell phone away and ran like mad.

000000000000000000000000000000

Kaze Town, Hoenn region.

Near the small, quiet town was an airfield. At least, it was quiet for 5.4 seconds until a jet landed rather loudly.

000000000000000000000000000000

Inside, Gary unbuckled himself and glanced at the back of the room. "Is everyone okay?"

Lucas, Dawn, Asuka, Noctowl, Pidgeot, and Skarmory were flattened in a pile against the back of the passenger cabin, eyes wide with fright.

"My head..." Lucas groaned.

"My back..." Dawn groaned.

"My legs..." Asuka groaned.

"_My wings..._" Noctowl groaned.

"_My armour..._" Skarmory groaned.

"_**THAT WAS GREAT!!!**_" Pidgeot yelled. "_**LET'S GO AGAIN!!!**_"

Noctowl and Skarmory glared at him.

Pidgeot blinked. "_What?_"

Gary rubbed his head and got up. "Well, if you give me a few moments, I'll open the door and-"

There was a rush of feet, claws, and feathers, and Gary found himself staring at the back of the passenger cabin, where only Pidgeot remained. Pidgeot groaned. "_So, I guess we won't ride the jet again, huh...?_"

Gary shook his head. "They'll be on the ground in 3...2...1..."

"_**WHOA!!!**_" Yelled Lucas, Dawn and Asuka.

Gary sighed as he walked over to the jet door and looked out to see a confused Noctowl and Skarmory hovering in the air. He looked down to see Lucas Dawn and Asuka groaning on the ground. "As I was saying, if you give me a few moments, I'll open the door **AND **get the staircase ready..."

Dawn groaned. "I don't know which is more painful... going on that scary jet ride or falling off the jet after it landed..."

"No, there's something more painful than that..." Lucas hissed.

"What's that?" Dawn asked.

"Move your leg please..." Lucas hissed.

Dawn sweatdropped. "Sorry..."

Asuka's eyes were swirling as she grumbled to herself. "Oh... Rayquaza's reward better be worth it..."

000000000000000000000000000000

Much later, after Gary waited for everyone to recover from falling off the plane and they had and Noctowl and Skarmory pulled Pidgeot away from the jet... "_**NOOO!!! I WANT TO RIDE IT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!**_"

Asuka sweatdropped. "Oh, get a grip..."

The three humans, one disguised Pokemon and three bird Pokemon arrived in the middle of Kaze Town, where only a few people were walking about. Lucas glanced around, fiddling with his hat. "So, where should we start?"

Asuka scratched her nose. "Well... the person who first reported the missing trainers was Nurse Joy from Kaze Town's Pokemon Center. Our first step should be to go to the Pokemon Center and hear what she has to say."

Gary nodded. "Good idea. Hopefully, they'll have something we can use!"

Dawn sighed. "I wonder what I should do..."

Lucas smiled. "Well, maybe you can train your Piplup?"

"Sure, that doesn't sound bad!" Dawn said, grinning.

"_Oh... the jet..._" Pidgeot sobbed.

"_Rayquaza didn't warn me about him..._" Skarmory muttered.

"_Too bad only Latias can use a mallet!_" Noctowl said.

00000000000000000000000000000

Pidgeot, Noctowl and Skarmory perched on top of the Pokemon Center as Asuka led the trainers into the building. As they went in, Dawn noticed a secruity camera on top of the entrance outside. "Hey, what's that?"

Gary came back out and took a look. "Oh yeah, that's right. Kaze Town has a few trainers living here who raise rare species of Pokemon, including ones of alternate colours. These trainers trust Nurse Joy to the fullest, and she put these cameras up to make sure no one breaks in."

Asuka grinned. "There's cameras inside and outside. Hopefully, they'll have caught some footage of our missing trainers."

"That's correct. We were able to save the footage from when the Pokemon trainers vanished..." Said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Nurse Joy walking over to them. "Are you the ones investigating the disappearances?"

Asuka nodded. "That's right! I'm Asuka Altsia from the _Pokemon Investigation Group_!"

"_Why didn't she say P.I.G.?_" Pidgeot whispered, hearing the conversation through the still-open automatic doors below.

Noctowl rolled her eyes. "_You just answered your own question..._"

"So, the Pokemon trainers vanished near the Pokemon Center?" Lucas asked.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes. They were sitting in the Center's garden and something strange started to happen."

"Something strange?" Gary asked.

Nurse Joy sighed. "Yes... first of all, they were confronted by a group of clowns..."

Gary palmed his face. "Lemme guess... one had blue hair, one had strange red hair and the third was a talking Meowth?"

"That's correct!" Nurse Joy said, looking amazed by Gary's deduction. Asuka was impressed as well, considering she was supposed to be the detective here.

"Ash, what does it take to get rid of Team Stooges?!" Gary grumbled.

Asuka blinked. "Wait, you know these clowns?!"

Gary nodded. "Yeah... Jessie, James and Meowth, members of Team Rocket. They make long-winded introductions with a nonsense motto. Ash and his friends have to put up with them **EVERY DAY!** The only thing those three are good at are complete and utter

failure at stealing anything, Pokemon or otherwise."

"Glad you're friends with them..." Dawn muttered.

Lucas shrugged. "And then?"

Nurse Joy frowned. "Well... it seems the trainers were winning against the clowns when this strange screen appeared before them out of thin air. Then, there was a blinding flash..."

"And they vanished?" Dawn asked.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes. Maybe you should see the footage."

Asuka smiled. "That's a good idea, Nurse Joy. Give me a moment." She walked outside.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going to send Pidgeot to scout around the garden area to see if any clues were left behind," Asuka explained. "Bird Pokemon have a keen sense of sight, so it would be very useful."

Gary smiled. "Not a bad idea..."

Asuka looked up. "Pidgeot, investigate the Pokemon Center's garden area and see if there's anything out of the ordinary!"

Pidgeot nodded. "_Understood, ma'am!_"

"Skarmory!" Asuka added. "Make sure he doesn't fly to the jet..."

Skarmory nodded. "_Understood, ma'am!_"

Pidgeot groaned. "_No fair!_"

Lucas blinked. "Why did she tell him that?"

Gary sighed. "How did the bird Pokemon sound after that jet ride?"

"Erm... Skarmory and Noctowl were scared, but Pidgeot..." Lucas paused. "Oh, right..."

"Maybe I can look around as well?" Dawn asked. "If Pidgeot finds anything, I'll come over and pick it up or mark it."

Asuka smiled. "Good idea." She glanced at Lucas and Gary. "Come on, let's watch the footage."

Nurse Joy bowed. "Shall I prepare your rooms for the evening?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes, that'd be nice.

Nurse Joy pointed to a door near some stairs. "There's a four-person bedroom over there. I'll have it ready by tonight."

Asuka nodded before glancing at Dawn. "When you're done looking around, Dawn, head over to our room. I'll set you a deadline for today... erm, come back between eight and eight thirty tonight, OK?"

Dawn nodded. "OK!"

Noctowl flapped down to Asuka's shoulder, hooting at her. Asuka smiled before glancing at Gary and Lucas. "Shall we?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. Let's."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was five minutes past eight...

"OK, what have we got?" Asuka muttered, sitting on her bed in the room where she and the group would be staying at that night. Noctowl was perched in an open window while Gary and Lucas sat at a table in the middle of the room.

Gary sighed. "Well, we've got footage of where Ash and his friends were last seen."

Lucas shook his head. "And I'm totally confused. Eggman, hedgehog... I've heard of fantasy stories about alternate worlds, but they can't be true, can they?

"If there are alternate worlds out there, does that mean there could be humans with powers of their own somewhere?" Asuka asked.

Gary looked up. "What makes you say that?"

Asuka sighed. "Have you heard of Team Cipher?"

Lucas blinked. "Y...Yeah... Orre's troublemakers that turned Pokemon into emotionless fighting machines called Shadow Pokemon."

"The mastermind behind the creation of Shadow Pokemon was an evil scientist named Ein, currently spending time in Orre's Maximum Security prison. No one could break in and no one could break out..." Asuka said. "However, somebody was able to get in the Prison Cell and attack Ein!"

Gary blinked. "What?!"

Asuka nodded. "Yes... the aattacker looked like a male human, dressed in fine clothes with markings resembling angels and demons... No one was able to find him after he vanished without leaving the cell, leaving a shaking Ein behind."

"What did that guy want?" Lucas asked.

Asuka closed her eyes. "Information... on how to create Shadow Pokemon..."

Gary gritted his teeth. "Not good!" He closed his eyes in thought. "So, if there are alternate worlds, Ash and his friends might have landed on one of them..."

Lucas shook his head. "It may sound stupid, but it is the only explanation we have..."

Everyone was quiet, confused about what they had just learned.

It wasn't until five to nine that everything changed...

"Where's Dawn?" Lucas asked, glancing at his Poketch watch. "I thought you told her to come back between eight and eight thirty."

Asuka nodded. "I did. Maybe Dawn hasn't got a watch on her."

Lucas frowned. "But she does...she also has a Poketch like me..."

Gary rose from his seat. "I guess she must have lost track of time or something... we should go outside and find her."

Asuka nodded and walked over to the window, looking outside. She whispered to Noctowl, "_Do you know where they are?_"

"_I saw Pidgeot and Skarmory flying to that small forest near the garden some time ago..._" Noctowl whispered back. "_I think they must have fallen asleep on some branches._"

Asuka sighed. "_OK... we better go and wake them up..._"

Noctowl giggled. "_I'll wait for you outside!_"

0000000000000000000000000000

Soon, they were out in the Pokemon Center's garden. Gary glanced around. "She's not here..."

Asuka looked over at the small forested area nearby. "They must have gone in there for some reason..."

"How would you know?" Lucas asked.

Asuka grinned. "Let's call it feminine intuition..." She lied, glancing at Noctowl. "Fly over that forest and report back if you see them."

Noctowl nodded, hooting as she flew over to the forest. "_On it!_"

Gary watched as Noctowl flew over the forest before glancing at Lucas. "You did tell Nurse Joy that we were coming out to look for Dawn, right?"

Lucas blinked. "Yeah, I did... why do you ask?"

Gary gritted his teeth. "I have a bad feeling about this... a very bad feeling..."

Noctowl scanned the area before noticing something glowing below her. "_What in the...? __**Foresight**_" Her eyes glowed for a brief moment. She gasped, horrified at what she had just seen. "_Oh my... __**ASUKA!!!**_" She quickly flew back to the others. "_Asuka! Asuka! Asuka!_"

"Your Noctowl is coming back... and she looks worried!" Lucas said.

Asuka frowned. "You're right..." She held her arm out for Noctowl to land on. "What's wrong, girl?"

"_I found them, but something has happened to them!_" Noctowl shrieked, eyes wide with worry. "_You have to follow me!_"

Lucas blinked. "She can understand Noctowl?"

Gary smirked. "I wouldn't be shocked if she did... some trainers can understand their Pokemon if they maintain an especially strong bond. I can understand that from seeing Ash and his very first Pokemon, Pikachu." He frowned. "Asuka, what's wrong?"

Asuka glanced at Gary and Lucas. "Noctowl has found them, but something is wrong. We better follow her and see for ourselves!"

Gary nodded, bringing out a Pokeball from his belt. "Get ready, Lucas..."

Lucas nodded back, pulling out a Pokeball as well. "OK..."

00000000000000000000000000000

"You sure it's this way?" Asuka asked as Noctowl led the group through the woods, with Gary's Umbreon and Lucas' Leafeon walking alongside her. Gary and Lucas were right behind Asuka, glancing around the forest carefully.

Noctowl nodded. "_Yes, no doubt about it! It seems they found something!_"

Asuka blinked. "Found something? What did they find?"

"_I don't know what they found, but somebody made sure they wouldn't reveal anything about it..._" Noctowl said, pausing as she noticed something glowing in the distance. "_There!_"

Asuka nodded before glancing at Gary and Lucas. "Over there!"

"Umbre!"

"Leaf!"

"Hey, you guys!" Lucas called out as Leafeon and Umbreon followed Noctowl to the glowing area. "Don't rush in like that! It could be dangerous!"

Gary frowned. "Umbreon never runs off like that... something is wrong..."

Umbreon and Leafeon stopped and stared ahead in horror and disbelief. Noctowl shivered before glancing at Asuka. "_Come on!_"

Gary, Asuka and Lucas caught up with them and stared, stunned, at the sight before them.

"_What in the...?_" Lucas whispered.

"Is this real?!" Asuka gasped.

Gary shook his head. "What's going on...?"

The glowing was coming from three massive bubble-like orbs. Hovering inside these ominously glowing orbs were three figures, so still that it would be easy to mistake them for the dead.

Dawn.

Pidgeot.

And Skarmory.

Lucas ran over to Dawn's orb and slammed his fists into it. "Dawn! Dawn, wake up! Dawn!"

Asuka covered her mouth in horror, walking over to Skarmory's orb. "S... Skarmory... Pidgeot... are they... are they dead?"

"No... they're not dead... I'm giving them a rest after spending sometime under my hypnotic truth spell..." Came a dark, sinister voice from behind them.

Gary whirled around to see a purple armoured knight with large dragon wings. His eyes widened as he took a step back. "Wha... What the hell are you?!"

"_I am born from the darkness and to the darkness I return..._" Said the purple winged knight. "_The Dragon Knight Madoudramon..._"

Lucas shook his head. "Ma... Madoudramon?! You did this to them?! Why?!"

"They caught my attention earlier, and I decided to use them as bait for my plan..." Madoudramon said, glaring down at them through his red visor. "And as I said before, I cast a truth spell on them so I could discover what they were looking for."

Gary blinked. "Why? Why did you do that?! Why is this area important to you!?"

Madoudramon glanced around the area. "The events that led to your '_missing trainers_' departing this world has caused the portal here, created by my master, to become the strongest one on your planet."

"What does that mean?!" Asuka asked, fuming. "Tell us!"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Why should I tell you? You're not even human..."

Asuka's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wha... What?!"

Noctowl's beak hung open. "_How...how does he know that?!_"

Lucas glanced at Asuka, confused. "Not even human...? What are you talking about?"

"I can sense energy radiating from her body... energy that you two don't possess, neither does the girl in the orb..." Madoudramon said. "Psychic energy..."

Asuka gulped. "He's... not human..."

"So what?" Lucas asked. "We have Pokemon trainers that are Psychic! Ask Sabrina of Saffron City, Will of Johto's Elite Four or Liza and Tate of Mossdeep City!"

"Do these trainers possess Dragon energy as well?" Madoudramon asked.

Asuka paled. "Wha...? He... how...?"

Gary whirled at Asuka, shocked. "She's a Pokemon!? Then you're... Latias?!"

"Latias?!" Lucas asked, looking very confused.

Gary nodded. "Yes... there are only two Pokemon that are both Psychic and Dragon-type, and they're both Legendary Pokemon; Latias and Latios. And since Asuka's a girl, that means she must be the female of the two species, Latias. And since she's Legendary, she must have the ability to make herself appear to be human..."

Lucas blinked before glancing at Asuka. "Is that true?"

Asuka gritted her teeth. "Yes, it's true... I'm Latias."

"I don't get it. If you're a Pokemon, then why did you join _P.I.G._?!" Asked a confused Lucas.

Asuka turned away. "When unnatural events occur that might threaten the world, the higher Legendary Pokemon wondered what was going on, so dispatched me in my human form to join _P.I.G._ and find out."

Gary nodded. "I see, but why did you take this job?"

"Ash Ketchum and his friends aren't the only one vanishing... wild Pokemon are disappearing around the world, including Legendary Pokemon..." Asuka explained. "Lord Rayquaza and the others needed to know why this was happening, why the trainers and Pokemon were vanishing."

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Portals... these portals are causing the problem... there **ARE** alternate worlds!"

Asuka nodded. "Yes... and what worries me is that my ability to dampen down my aura to prevent other Pokemon from discovering who I am seems to have had no effect on this Madoudramon. It kept your Umbreon and Leafeon from catching on to me and warning you that I was not who I seemed...so how was he able to see right through me?!"

Gary grimaced. "Because, just look at the guy! He's clearly not human, but something else altogether!"

Madoudramon chuckled. "How observant...you're fortunate I spent so much time interrogating them with my truth spell, otherwise I would have departed with them by now and you would have found nothing here."

Asuka blinked. "Huh? So, why did you stay...?"

"Can't you figure it out for yourselves?" Madoudramon asked.

Gary frowned in thought for a moment. Then, he gasped, realizing the truth. "You... **UMBREON, SHADOW BALL!!!**"

Umbreon nodded, charging a purple energy ball in his mouth and spitting it at Madoudramon. "Umbre... **ON!!!**"

The attack struck Madoudramon in the chest and exploded. Lucas was stunned. "Gary, why-"

"He was waiting for us!" Gary said. "He was waiting for us to come so he could capture us like Dawn!"

Asuka gasped. "So, that's why...?" She shook her head. We've got to get Dawn and the others out of here!"

Lucas nodded. "Right! Leafeon, use Leaf Blade!"

Leafeon nodded, the leaf on his head glowing. "Leaaaaaaaaaaaaf..."

"**Kugel Bloccaggio!!!**"

Leafeon blinked as he found himself in the same bubble-like orb that contained Dawn, Pidgeot and Skarmory. "Leaf?"

Lucas gasped. "Leafeon!!!"

"What in the...?" Gary gasped before whirling back at Madoudramon. His eyes widened as he stared at the knight. "Umbreon's Shadow Ball... didn't do a thing to him..."

"What did he do anyway?" Asuka asked. "Is he... a magician?"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Kugel Bloccaggio, the Orb Capture Spell. It's very advanced, and only a powerful Digimon like myself can break it..."

"D...Digimon?! What are they?!" Lucas asked.

"I'll tell you about it later..." Madoudramon said. "After all, you're going to spend some time as my bait for an upcoming event..." He pointed his hand at Asuka. "**Kugel Bloccaggio!!!**"

"_Latias!_" Noctowl screamed, flying over to Asuka's side.

"Noctowl..." Asuka whispered, before finding herself and Noctowl trapped in the bubble-like orb. "What is...? **UGH!!!**" Her body glowed and involuntarily changed back to her Latias form. "_What happened?!_"

"Asuk- Latias!" Lucas yelled.

Madoudramon chuckled. "I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that all of a Pokemon's special attacks are sealed as long as they remain within the orb..." He pointed his hand at Umbreon. "**Kugel Bloccaggio!!!**"

"**UMBREON!!!**" Yelled the Pokemon as the bubble-like orb surrounded him.

Gary whipped out two Pokeballs, growling. "Lucas, we have to fight back... **NOW!!!**"

Lucas nodded, bringing out two Pokeballs as well. "Got it!"

"You dare to challange me?" Madoudramon asked in amusement, summoning his sword and shield in bursts of dark magic, startling the two trainers. "Very well, let's see what you've got..."

"Nidoqueen, Electivire... **GO!!!**" Gary yelled, throwing the two Pokeballs.

Electivire flexed his muscles as he appeared on the field, crackling with electricity. "Elec... **TIVIIIIIIIIRE!!!**"

Nidoqueen appeared beside Electivire. Nidoqueen was a four-foot tall vaguely reptilian Pokemon covered in blue and tan armour, with big ears, spikes growing down her back, and a horn growing from her forehead. A thick segmented tail capable of crushing

bones swayed from her rear. "Nido!!!"

"Magmortar, Garchomp... **LET'S MOVE!!!**" Lucas yelled, tossing the selected Pokeballs to the ground.

The Pokeball opened up to release Magmortar, who pointed his right cannon-like arm at Madoudramon. "Mag..."

Garchomp appeared beside Magmortar, getting ready for the fight. Garchomp was a large shark-like dragon with a red chest, star on its snout, a long tail, and a large fin on its back with a chunk bitten out of it. Its hands were single claws with fin-like wings hanging down from its forearms. Spikes grew from its arms and legs. Two jet-like spikes grew from the side of its head, making it look like a hammerhead shark. "Gar..."

Gary stared at Garchomp. "The Mach Pokemon, Garchomp... a Dragon and Ground-type from Sinnoh. It's a powerful Pokemon for very talanted trainers. It's even the strongest Pokemon of the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia. We might stand a chance..."

"Listen, you guys! What we're facing is neither human or Pokemon!" Lucas said. "However, that doesn't mean you should let your guard down! He looks dangerous! Do you understand?!"

"Nido!"

"Elec!"

"Gar!"

"Mag!"

Lucas grinned. "OK! Gary, let's get ready!"

Gary nodded. "All right!"

Madoudramon chuckled. "All right... you can make the first move... go ahead..."

Lucas snarled. "All right, you're asking for it!!! Garchomp, **DRAGON RUSH!!!**"

Garchomp crossed his claws in front of him, gathering purple energy around him before dashing at Madoudramon. "Gaaaaaaaar... **CHOOOOOOOMP!!!**"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Never rush into a situationwithout thinking it through first..." He held his shield out, its golden markings glowing. "**Counter!**"

As soon as Garchomp crashed headfirst into the shield, a flashing barrier appeared Madoudramon to repel the dragon, and the Mach Pokemon was blown back by the reflected power of his own attack. "Gar!!!"

"Garchomp, no!" Lucas yelled.

Gary snarled. "Lucas, have Garchomp and Magmortar use their special attacks! His Counter attack can only repel Physical attacks like Dragon Rush!"

Lucas nodded. "All right, I understand! Garchomp, use Dragon Pulse!"

Garchomp got up and nodded. "Gar..." He opened his mouth and unleashed a purple shockwave energy. "Chooooomp..."

Madoudramon lowered his shield and chuckled as the purple shockwave covered him. "It's almost like having a shower..."

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Don't ever mock my Pokemon! Magmortar, **FIRE BLAST!!!**"

"Mag... mor... **TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!**" Bellowed the Blast Pokemon, unleashing a five-star shaped fireburst from his mouth.

Madoudramon scoffed as he easily sliced through the flames with his sword. "Pathetic..."

Lucas gasped. "No... way..."

"It's my turn!" Gary said. "Electivire, **THUNDERBOLT!!!**"

Electivire nodded, unleashing a blast of electricity from his body. "Eleeeeec... **tiiiiiviiiiiiire!!!**"

Madoudramon chuckled as the electricity struck him in the chest. "That tickles..."

"Nidoqueen, **HYPER BEAM!!!**" Gary yelled.

Nidoqueen opened her mouth and unleashed a beam of white energy at Madoudramon. "Queeeeeeeen!!!"

Madoudramon grunted as he was pushed back by the attack. "Not bad..."

Gary grinned. "He's getting tired now! Lucas, let's attack together!"

Lucas nodded. "All right!"

Madoudramon shook his head slightly. "Guess I have to end this battle now..."

"Nidoqueen, Hyper Beam!!! Electivire, Thunderbolt!!!" Gary yelled.

"Magmortar, Flamethrower!!! Garchomp, Dragon Pulse!!!" Lucas yelled.

"Gar!!!" "Nido!!!" Mag!!!" "Elec!!!" Complied the four Pokemon, unleashing their attacks at Madoudramon. The four attacks combined into one big, shimmering energy blast which struck Madoudramon and exploded, obscuring the armored knight in a cloud of smoke and flame.

Latias gasped. "They... got him!?"

The cloud billowed and blew away, revealing Madoudramon, totally intact. His armour hadn't even been scratched. Not only that, but a shimmering rainbow barrier was floating before him. He smirked and extended a hand."Not even close... **AVANZATO SCHILD - ESPEJO FORCA!!!**"

Gary gasped. "Wha!?"

The barrier rippled and shot outwards, slamming into the four Pokemon and knocking them off their feet. They hit the ground with heavy thuds, groaning in pain.

"**NO!!!**" Lucas yelled.

Madoudramon chuckled. "Game over..."

"Nidoqueen, Electivire!!!" Gary yelled. Snarling, he held out their Pokeballs, shooting red beams at his Pokemon. "Return!" The Pokemon de-molecularized and vanished back into the red and white spheres.

"You too, Garchomp, Magmortar!" Lucas yelled, returning his Pokemon as well. He stared at the Pokeballs, panting. "Wha...? What did he do?!"

"_Avanzato Schild - Espejo Forca_ means... _Advanced Barrier - Mirror Force_!" Madoudramon said. "It's a spell that absorbs your Pokemon's attacks... and repels them with double the power."

Gary shook his fist in anger. "You..."

Madoudramon chuckled. "And now... **Kugel Bloccaggio!!!**"

"No!" Lucas yelled a bubble-like orb surrounded him and Gary.

"Damn you, Madoudramon!!!" Gary yelled, pounding on the walls of his prison. "**LET US GO!!!**"

Madoudramon shook his head. "I think not... it's time for us to go!"

"**NO!**" Latias cried.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure?!" Officer Jenny asked Nurse Joy, standing in front in front of the Pokemon Center with her Growlithe.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes... there was a huge explosion in the forest area. I fear there was some kind of a battle..."

Officer Jenny frowned. "I see... who could be fighting over there?"

"Well... an agent of _P.I.G._ and a couple of Pokemon trainers went over there to search for a friend..." Nurse Joy said.

Officer Jenny rubbed her chin. "I see... did they take anything suspicious with them?"

Nurse Joy sweatdropped. "Only their Pokemon and their bags... nothing out of the ordinary..."

"Right!" Officer Jenny said, slamming a fist into her palm. "I'll go and investigate! Running will be good exercise for me!"

Nurse Joy sighed and pointed to a building across the street from the Pokemon Center. "I know... your Police Station is over there. And I'm not surprised you missed the explosion... 300 Explouds could be singing in front of you and they still wouldn't wake you from your sleep. Only a telephone ring can do that..."

"Can you forget about that, please?" Officer Jenny asked before running off with her Growlithe. "I'll be right back!"

Nurse Joy sighed as she watched Officer Jenny and Growlithe run towards the forest. "I hope they'll be okay..."

0000000000000000000000000000

You should know that Kaze Town's Officer Jenny really liked to run towards the cause of any problems. Just like...

"Police! You're under arrest!" Officer Jenny cried as she and Growlithe arrived in the area where the action had taken place.

...now.

However, she wasn't fast enough. Madoudramon was already gone. The only thing there was for Jenny to see was the charred areas where Gary and Lucas' Pokemon had been felled by their own attacks.

Growlithe blinked.

Office Jenny snarled. "We're too late... and there's only one thing I can do..." She collapsed.

Growlithe facefaulted.

See? Even Officer Jenny knows when she uses up all of her energy in a huge sprint... let this be a lesson, folks, to always pace yourselves!

"Doesn't work for me..." Sonic said.

Shadow nodded. "Nor me..."

Hush up, you two. You're not supposed to be here...

Shadow shrugged. "Fine... we were just passing by anyway..."

Sonic nodded. "Yep... we're off to lunch. Have you got the money, Shadow?"

Shadow smirked. "Yes... we're using Rouge's credit cards..."

Sonic blinked. "Why did Rouge agree to let you use her credit cards?"

"_**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, GIVE THOSE BAAAAACK!!!**_" Rouge screamed in the distance.

Sonic smirked. "Never mind... let's dig in!"

Shadow chuckled. "Yes, let's."

Anyway, time to move on...

0000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon's sleeping tent, '_shared_' by SkullSatamon and Fugamon.

And was he enjoying the company?

Fugamon scratched his head, trying to think of something to write. "I'm writing a letter to Winnie the Pooh about our new vistors, but I'm having trouble with a word. Can you tell me how to spell '_I'_?"

BlackGuilmon licked his lips, drinking some coffee. "Simple... one letter word... I."

"OK! Thanks!" Fugamon said, scribbling it down.

SkullSatamon held up a world map. "Look at this! Look at this!"

"What is it?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"I'm trying to locate the North Pole on this map!" SkullSatamon before pointing to the South Pole. "Is it here?"

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "No... that's the South Pole."

SkullSatamon blinked, then pointed to another area. "How about here?"

"Well, you're half right... you've got North, but it's North America..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Do I even need to say the answer?

Anyway, without any hesitation, LadyDevimon entered the tent with a smug look on her face. "I've got it!"

"Really?" BlackGuilmon muttered, picking up a book. "You should go to the doctors then."

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "No... I meant, I got an idea of how we could scare the daylights out of Kvar..."

"What's the idea?" BlackGuilmon asked. "Have him spend a night here with Fugamon and SkullSatamon?"

LadyDevimon cringed. "That's too cruel..."

"**HE DESERVES IT!!!**" BlackGuilmon snaps.

LadyDevimon shook her head. "I was going to suggest that Kvar spend the night with Dark Fox and Darkdramon, seeing as they both want to test their powers on an easy target that isn't a total out-of-this-world idiot like these two."

Fugamon rubbed his head. "Now, how do I spell '_is_'?"

"Ah ha! I found Brazil!" SkullSatamon cried triumphantly. "Is it in England?"

BlackGuilmon looked thoughtful. "So, Dark Fox will evolve into Dark Kyuubi and use her new Yamiyo Maindo powers on Kvar. Not a bad idea... although, LadyDevimon... there are times I would like to swear."

LadyDevimon was confused at BlackGuilmon's sudden change of subject, but followed through. "What's stopping you from swearing?"

BlackGuilmon coughed. "Oh, **HELL!!!**"

"LadyDevimon!!!" Fugamon whined like a child. "BlackGuilmon's swearing!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah! He said '_hell_' and '_damn_'!!!"

"There? You see my poi-" BlackGuilmon paused before glaring at SkullSatamon. "I didn't say 'damn'!"

SkullSatamon grinned. "You did just now!"

BlackGuilmon facefaulted.

LadyDevimon burst out in laughter, falling to the ground while holding her stomach. "**HAHAHAHAHA!!! I NEVER THOUGHT...HAHAHAHAHA!!! I WOULD SEE THE DAY... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT YOU WOULD BE OUTSMARTED... HAHAHAHAHA!!! BY SKULLSATAMON!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**"

BlackGuilmon snarled. "There's a first time for everything..."

Fugamon handed BlackGuilmon a card. "Here you go, Merry Christmas!"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Oh, how nice... even though you were trying to write a letter to Winnie the Pooh, and you've somehow found an Xmas card during a month that **ISN'T** December!"

Fugamon smiled. "Just doing my best!"

BlackGuilmon grumbled as he opened the card. "Let's see... '_Have a Messy Christmas_'... Messy? It's supposed to be Merry!"

Fugamon blinked. "Really?"

"**YES!**" BlackGuilmon snapped, before rolling his eyes. "'_Have a Messy Christmas_'..." He sighed. "Fugamon, Christmas has an '_H_'. And an '_R_', and an '_I_', and an '_S_', '_T_', '_M_', '_A_' and another '_S_'. Oh, and you missed the '_C_', as well."

LadyDevimon still busy rolling on the floor with laughter. "**STOP!!! STOP!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU'RE KILLING ME!!!**"

BlackGuilmon threw the card away. "That could be arranged... Anyway, may I say something that sounds like swearing, but isn't?"

LadyDevimon calmed down and got up. "Which word would that be?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Duck."

LadyDevimon blinked. "Duck? Why duck? What does do ducks have to do with swea--oh."

"Ah..." Mused SkullSatamon. "Duck almost sounds like f-"

"**YES! I KNOW THAT!**" LadyDevimon snapped. "Anyway, let's not prolong this... let me hear what you have to say with '_duck_'..."

"Thank you very much..." BlackGuilmon said calmly. He coughed, and then... "**WHAT THE DUCK IS MADOUDRAMON THINKING?!? BRINGING THAT DUCKING MORON FROM A DUCKING DIFFERENT DUCKING PLANET!!! A DUCKING ROBOT, A DUCKING LION, A DUCKING SORCERER, A DUCKING QUEEN AND A DUCKING GIT!!!** I don't give a flying duck what Madoudramon or Lucemon is ducking planning, but I'm ducking fed up with their ducking plans! And you ducking didn't gave me ducking help!"

LadyDevimon blinked. "Hey! That's not fair! Since when haven't I given you help?!"

"Which ducking moron forgot to ducking tell me about the ducking shrinking button on the ducking Keyfinder in ducking Silesia?!" BlackGuilmon raged.

LadyDevimon cringed. "Point..."

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "We've got a ducking problem here! Normally I wouldn't have a ducking problem with this plan, but that ducking Kvar is a ducking moron! He thinks that half-elves are ducking stronger than us ducking Digimon!!!"

LadyDevimon sighed. "Well, half-elves are more or less victims. They were hated by humans and elves in their world because they were different. And in turn, the half-elves hated the humans and elves. And the hatred was returned, and so on. A vicious cycle of hatred... no one knows when it first started. Kinda like the question; 'Which came first, the chicken or the egg?'"

"The egg!" Fugamon said.

"No, the chicken!" SkullSatamon countered.

"Egg!"

"Chicken!"

"Egg!"

"Chicken!"

"**SHUT THE DUCK UP!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

LadyDevimon sighed. "However, Kvar is Lloyd Irving's most hated Desian Cardinal because he was the one who forced his father, Kratos, to kill his mother, due to the after-effects of having been forced to wear an Exsphere for so many years then having it suddenly removed."

"Then, I ducking support ducking Lloyd for ducking killing that ducking, ducking, ducking ba- fool!" BlackGuilmon snapped, remembering how the two idiots reacted whenever he swore. "And I tell you, if this ducking plan to revive the ducking Twelve Tyrants doesn't ducking work, there's gonna be ducking hell to pay!!!"

"Oh, duck me..." LadyDevimon groaned.

BlackGuilmon grumbled as he sat back down. "What is Madoudramon planning, anyway? And what sort of ducking ideas does he have?!"

LadyDevimon scratched her chin. "I've spoken to DarkPegasusmon about this because I was curious about Madoudramon's plan as well. And I must say, it sounds rather daring."

"It's ducking insane!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "We have to go to ducking Duel Academy to force Jaden Yuki into a ducking Duel!"

LadyDevimon nodded. "Good point. But... there is one question I forgot to ask."

"If it's what type of ducking deck will be used against Jaden's ducking Elemental Hero deck, it's a ducking new breed of ducking Duel Monsters called ducking Elemental Dragons!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "You should start saying Psyduck or Golduck... or maybe Daffy and Donald Duck..."

"Was **THAT** your ducking question?!" BlackGuilmon hissed.

"No..." LadyDevimon gulped.

"Then, what the duck is your ducking question?!" BlackGuilmon hissed.

"It's a real easy question, sir. **WHO** is Dueling Jaden?" LadyDevimon asked.

BlackGuilmon paused. "Good question... Now that I think about it, who would challenge Jaden to a Shadow Duel? Neither Hades or the five souls he brought with him are up to date on Duel Monsters. Hell-"

"**AHHHHH!!!**" Fugamon screamed. "**HE SAID IT!!**!"

BlackGuilmon twitched. "Hell, they would **HARDLY** understand the bloody rules!"

"**AHHHHH!!!**" SkullSatamon screamed. "He's BlackVampireGuilmon!!!"

BlackGuilmon palmed his face. "You know what I mean..."

LadyDevimon nodded. "I know, I know. But the only one who can answer that question is currently picking up bait to entice Jaden to Duel."

"I know...but I've got this funny feeling in my stomach..." BlackGuilmon said, rubbing his chin. "And this funny feeling I should give a flying duck to..."

"Of course ducks can fly!" SkullSatamon said. "They've got wings, right?"

BlackGuilmon growled. "SkullSatamon, I don't actually mean '_ducks_'..."

"Oh, now I remember!" SkullSatamon said. "You mean f-"

"**SHUT THE DUCK UP!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

"Mine."

"**A DUCK!!!**" Fugamon yelled.

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "Seagullmon is a seagull..."

"Really?" Fugamon asked, looking confused. "What gives you that idea?"

"Oh, let's say I have a sixth sense about these things... besides, the clue is in his name!" LadyDevimon snapped.

BlackGuilmon tapped his forehead. "Now, keep the ducking noise down. I need ducking peace and quiet to ducking figure out why I'm getting this ducking sense of dread in my ducking stomach."

LadyDevimon rubbed her forehead. "That'll last about three seconds..."

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Just shut your ducking mouth... I'm in a ducking bad mood..."

"Oh really?" LadyDevimon muttered. "I hadn't noticed..."

"Look, just be quiet!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "I need to figure this out before something else happens.

ShadowRanamon entered the tent, sighing. "Madoudramon has returned with the bait, and he wants to speak to you in the meeting room privately, BlackGuilmon. He said it has to do with the revival of the Twelve Tyrants."

BlacKGuilmon groaned. "Why didn't I ducking see this ducking coming?!"

ShadowRanamon blinked. "Duck...?"

"ShadowRanamon, I have to ducking thank you for making me ducking realise what the duck is going on!" BlackGuilmon said, getting up from his seat. "It's so ducking obvious now! You've also answered LadyDevimon's ducking question! I know what the source of the ducking sense of dread is now! Thanks a ducking lot!"

"Erm... you're welcome..." ShadowRanamon said, blinking in confusion. "Do you want... some bread crumbs for the ducks?"

"Mine."

LadyDevimon sighed. "No, not for you..."

"When does Madoudramon want to ducking see me?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Erm... now... I think..." ShadowRanamon said, rubbing her head. "I forgot my original question now..."

"Ah, who gives a flying duck?" BlackGuilmon grumbled, walking out of the room. "I'm sure I'll grow out of this before the next scene so... **DUCK, DUCK, DUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!**"

ShadowRanamon stared at BlackGuilmon as he exited before glancing back at LadyDevimon. "OK. Tell me. What have I missed?"

LadyDevimon pointed at Fugamon and SkullSatamon. "It was their fault..."

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah! BlackVampireGuilmon said 'hell' and 'damn' and he's now after our blood!"

"Forget about that now!" Fugamon said. "Something more important is coming! _Disney's Quack Pack!_ **QUICK!**"

"**TO THE PLOTHOLE TV!!!**" SkullSatamon yelled. The two rushed from the room, singing, "Dananananana!"

"I'm going to ducking kill them..." ShadowRanamon hissed, her left eye twitching.

LadyDevimon smirked. "It's catching on..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Madoudramon!!!" BlackGuilmon yelled, throwing the door open and walking into the meeting room.

"You bellowed?" Madoudramon asked, sitting calmly at the table.

BlackGuilmon snarled. "Madoudramon, I know what you're thinking! You want **ME** to Duel Jaden Yuki!"

Madoudramon chuckled. "My, you're very quick, BlackGuilmon..."

"You better tell me why you had Hades select those five souls or I'm going to throw them out!" BlackGuilmon yelled.

Madoudramon shook his head. "Let me guess, Kvar has gotten under your skin..."

"**ALL THE BLOODY TIME!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled. "I know why you want to use 'em, I just don't understand!!!"

Madoudramon sighed. "Let me give you a recap on the crimes each of the souls has committed. Starting off with Megatron..."

"Oh, I know what Megatron's done!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "He led the second Decepticon revolt on Cybertron and caused a war that nearly destroyed the planet, tried to conquer the Earth numerous times and succeeded one time, he once killed Optimus Prime, he managed to use a space bridge to bring Cybertron to Earth, causing lots of natural disasters due to the proximity of the two worlds, and much, much more!"

Madoudramon chuckled. "He also has the ability to transform into his ultimate form, Galvatron, who caused almost as many problems as he had as Megatron before finally being defeated."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes...now, what about that git Kvar?"

"Like Megatron, Kvar has committed a number of crimes, although not as many. However, these crimes are unforgivable and he has no respect for life..." Madoudramon said. "I'm sure you know what he has done."

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Oh yes. Where do I start?"

"Destroying a village, murdering innocent people, turning them into monsters, turning other humans into small stones, forcing a warrior to kill his wife so he could save his son..." Madoudramon said, shaking his head. "His heart is as black as the night sky... but, let's not forget that he's very disloyal as well."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes... he was planning with another Cardinal to kill their leader, Yggdrasil. Too bad he died before it ever happened. And when I mean _too bad_, I mean **HAHAHAHAHA!!!**"

"Next, we have Queen Grimhilde. She tried to have her step-daughter executed because she was jealous of her beauty and almost fooled the seven dwarfs into burying Snow White when she was poisoned by a sleeping potion..." Madoudramon said. "Unluckily for Grimhilde, the prince kissed Snow White and broke the evil spell."

"She died by having a boulder fall on top of her, right?" BlackGuilmon asked. "That happened to me during my attack on the Sovereign's Lair... and I ended up flattened like a cartoon character..."

"BlackGuilmon Pancake Mode, correct?" Madoudramon asked.

BlackGuilmon's left eye twitched. "You've talked to MarineDevimon, haven't you?"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Next is Scar, who was also filled with jealousy because his older brother, Mufasa, became King of Pride Rock instead of him."

"Oh yes... nothing worse than losing your Pride to the King of Pride Rock of the Pride Lands in a Proud World with no Proud Parents or Proud Children, all he had was Proud Idiots! **JUST LIKE ME!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled.

"You only have proud idiots..." Madoudramon said.

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "That's what I just said..."

Madoudramon chuckled. "Anyway, the crimes Scar has committed go as follows: he murdered Mufasa in cold blood, throwing him into a stampede of wilderbeasts. Afterwards, he filled the broken heart of his nephew, Simba, with lies by telling him that it was his fault that Mufasa was killed and everyone would disown him, including his mother."

"Well, they were shocked at first when Scar said Simba killed his father, but I wonder what they really thought when a few seconds later, Scar opened his big mouth and whispered to Simba that he was the one who killed Mufasa! Boy, what a mistake that was! Two seconds later, **WHOOMPH!!!** Simba was able to force Scar to confess that he was the real killer!" BlackGuilmon said. "What an idiot!"

Madoudramon tapped his chin. "Simba's mother is Sarabi. I'm very curious of how she would have treated her son if she had fallen for these lies. The same goes for Simba's closest friend and future wife, Nala..."

BlackGuilmon rubbed his claws. "Ooooooooooooh, hopefully mistrust and uncertainty."

"You certainly enjoy love, don't you?" Madoudramon asked sarcastically.

"Oh, no, I absolutely **LOVE** love! Destroying it, that is." BlackGuilmon said, cackling evilly.

Madoudramon tapped his chin. "Would you like to go on about Sarabi and Nala being uncertain and no longer trusting Simba?"

BlackGuilmon grinned. "Oh, yes please!"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Go on. Knock yourself out."

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "I'd rather knock SkullSatamon out..."

"Well, I'll give you a little time to tell me about Sarabi and Nala being uncertain and no longer trusting Simba. Will that be okay for you?" Madoudramon asked.

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Of course."

"OK then, begin!" Madoudramon said.

BlackGuilmon chuckled. "All right. Sarabi mistrusting her own son wou-"

"Time's up!" Madoudramon quickly said.

BlackGuilmon facefaulted. "**HEY!!!**"

"Anyway, only did Scar fail to keep his murder a secret, he lost his only allies, the hyenas. When he was cornered by Simba, he panicked and told him that the real enemies were the hyenas... Simba didn't believe him, but the hyenas did and after he survived his nephew's attack, Scar was ultimatly maimed by his former allies..." Madoudramon said.

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Then there's Jafar. He was the former advisor of a Sultan, controlling his every move with a hypnotic snake staff. He was defeated by his own lust for power when he wished to be transformed into a genie, and then died at the hands of his former servant, Iago the parrot. Just keeping it short..."

Madoudramon chuckled. "Jafar will be seeking revenge on Aladdin, Jasmine and Iago if he is revived."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "All right... I can understand why you're using them. Their black hearts will invoke the Shadow Game, allowing you to drain Duel Energy from Jaden. Shame you couldn't do that to Yugi."

"With the protection of his Millennium Puzzle, I would be unable to drain energy from him," Madoudramon said regretfully.

BlackGuilmon scratched his head. "Too bad you brought Kvar with you. Couldn't Hades bring someone else?"

"Like whom?" Madoudramon asked.

BlackGuilmon growled. "Oh, I dunno. Give me a moment and I'll bring out my '_Evil soul whose black heart is perfect for a Shadow Game and will ultimately replace Kvar_' list."

Madoudramon chuckled. "Well then, go and find it."

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "So, in order to conduct a Shadow Game, one of the challengers needs a black heart?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes, that's one way to do it. There are other ways of starting a Shadow Game, but most of them require one of the participants to possess a Millennium Item like Yugi's."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "OK... Anyway, let's recap on my future Duel Monster opponent, Jaden Yuki."

"Jaden Yuki's deck contains monsters known as Elemental Heroes. They're weak on their own, but by using Polymerization to fuse them together, they create warriors whose might is amazing to behold!" Madoudramon said. "Many of his strong Elemental Hero cards are Fusion monsters. The only strongest Elemental Hero card in his deck that isn't a Fusion monster is his Elemental Hero Bladedge."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes and let's not forget the support cards that go with these Elemental Heroes. Rumour has it that someone once sealed Jaden's ability to use Polymerization, but still won!"

"Neverless, you must try and seal Jaden's Polymerization card..." Madoudramon said. "If you succeed, the pressure will be higher and raise his adrenaline levels, creating more Duel Energy. If you fail, it doesn't matter that much, but his adrenaline must be kept as high as possible for optimal results."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Right..."

"Now, do you know how to Duel?" Madoudramon asked.

BlakGuilmon grinned. "Of course..."

Madoudramon held out his hand, and a few Duel Monster cards appeared out of thin air on his palm. "Make yourself a Dragon deck with these important cards."

BlackGuilmon blinked and took the cards, looking at them carefully. "Important cards?" He frowned, reading their names. "Elemental Dragons?"

"You must summon all five of those dragons with that the Trap card I've included before summoning the ultimate dragon to either win your Duel... or lose!" Madoudramon said. "Do you understand?"

BlackGuilmon smirked and turned to leave the room. "Very well... we still have those stolen cards from the warehouses owned by Kaiba and Pegasus. There might still be cards left over that neither Neo Saiba or Dark Fox have used."

Madoudramon nodded. "Good... also, you should Duel Jaden as ChaosDukemon. That way, handling the cards will be easier, and Jaden will be that much more intimidated."

BlackGuilmon glanced at his claws, which weren't exactly built for holding small thin things like cards very well. "Good point..."

Madoudramon chuckled. "Now, please prepare your deck. I'll give you two days to make the ultimate Elemental Dragon deck. After that, we will find a suitable location for your Duel somewhere on Academy island that is near the dorms or the Academy itself."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Right, this'll be an interesting Sha-" He blinked. "Wait a minute. What happens if I lose? Won't I be lost to the Shadow Realm?"

"Don't worry about that... I've already prepared something for just in case you lose the Shadow Duel," Madoudramon reassured him.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Fine..."

"Also, you've been given special permission to sleep in a different room so you can concentrate on building your deck for the next two days..." Madoudramon said.

"**FINE BY ME!!! YOU'VE GOT A DEAL!!!**" BlackGuilmon cried ecstatically, running out of the room in joy. "**FREEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!**"

Madoudramon chucked, glancing at the celing. "Soon, it shall begin...and end... in chaos!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

And now...

**TO DUEL ACADEMY!!!**

Remember this place? Yugi and Tristan visited this school, located on a large island in the middle of the ocean the day before Lucemon's ultimate challenge began. The school had three dormitories for Duel Academy students, ranked according to their skill. The highest was Obelisk Blue, the middle was Ra Yellow, and the lowest was Slifer Red.

Although, the ranking system has been rather unbalanced ever since a kid called Jaden Yuki joined up. His Dueling Skills were so incredible, he not only became the strongest Slifer Red student ever, but also is one of the top students at the Academy! Somehow. Despite never paying attention in class and flunking his tests horribly...

Now, the main question about Jaden Yuki is... is he forgetful about special events which occur in Duel Academy?

Today, new students were arriving at the Academy, and the current top student Duelist, Zane Truesdale of Obelisk Blue, would be standing with the welcoming committee to welcome the new students along with Bastion Misawa, Alexis Rhodes and Jaden Yuki himself.

Two out of three had made it... guess who was missing?

Alexis headed over to the Slifer Red dorm to pick him up...

Also, before she left to find Jaden, the headmaster of Duel Academy, Chancellor Shepperd, handed her a letter he wanted passed on to Jaden from Maximillian J. Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters.

"Jaden, what's so important that you'd miss out on an event like this?" Alexis asked herself.

As she got closer to the Slider Red dorm, her answer became clear.

"**IT'S MY TURN, JADEN!!!**" Yelled Jaden's friend and the younger brother of Zane Truesdale, Syrus. It didn't didn't take long for Alexis to realize that Jaden and Syrus were having a Duel.

Alexis smirked. "What a silly question..."

As she reached the dorm, Alexis could see Jaden and Syrus standing across from each other with their Duel Disks active, showing they were in the middle of a match. Their friends (sort of) Chazz Princeton and Chumley Huffington were watching the match. Well, Chumley was, Chazz was shouting at thin air. Carefully looking at the Duel, Alexis could see that so far, neither Syrus or Jaden had any monsters on their sides of the field. However, Jaden did have a face-down card.

But what about their Life Points?

(**JADEN: **_**1200**_)

(**SYRUS: **_**2100**_)

"Wow, Syrus is doing well..." Alexis murmured, rather impressed.

Syrus grinned. "All right, Jaden! I'm going to activate a Spell card, **Mystical Space Typhoon**!" He held up a card showing a swirling vortex. "I'm going to destroy your face-down card!"

"Whoa!" Jaden yelled as a blast of air blew across his side of the field, destroying his face-down. "My **Negate Attack** Trap card!"

"Yes!" Syrus cried triumphantly. Then he glanced at his hand and frowned. "No strong monsters... guess I'll put this one into DEF mode. Go, **EXPRESSROID!!!**"

A cartoon-ish white and blue express train monster with two cars and eyes on the front appeared before Syrus. "Toot-toooot!"

(_Expressroid. LV/4 Earth/Machine/Effect ATK/400 DEF/1600_)

"A new card, huh?" Jaden observed. "What's it do?"

Syrus grinned. "Whenever I summon Expressroid to the field, I can add two monsters from my graveyard to my hand, just as long as they have '_Roid_' in their name." The graveyard slot on his Disk glowed and two cards came out. "Now, the two monsters I'm bringing back are Steamroid and Drillroid!"

"Them again!?" Jaden moaned. "Oh, man..."

"Whoa... Not bad, Syrus..." Chumley said.

Chazz smirked. "And it's a good thing he played that card right. Expressroid's only weakness is its low ATK points. If he summoned it to the field in ATK mode, Jaden would have summoned a stronger monster to blow Syrus' LP away!" His eye twitched. "Shut up! Like you could do any better!" he shouted at the air beside him.

Syrus smiled. "OK, Jaden! My turn is over! Let's see what you've got!"

"All right! My turn, **DRAW!!!**" Jaden called out, drawing his next card. "Hey, Syrus! I'm gonna show you one my new Elemental Hero Fusion monsters!"

Syrus gulped. "Y-you are?!"

Jaden held up his new card. "I activate the Spell card, **Polymerization**! Now, I'm gonna fuse two monsters from my hand to create a Fusion Summon!" A sleek blue and yellow-armoured warrior and a red, undead-looking monster appeared on the field before him. "I'm fusing Elemental Hero Sparkman with Elemental Hero Necroshade!"

Chumley gasped. "Whoa!"

"OK, now I'm somewhat curious..." Chazz muttered, watching Sparkman and Necroshade vanish into an energy vortex, waving his hand in the air as if he was trying to push something away. "It's gotta be better-looking than the horrible things you idiots turn into!"

Jaden grinned. "Let's go, **ELEMENTAL HERO DARKBRIGHT!!!**"

An incredibly cool-looking warrior emerged from the vortex. He was a humanoid figure in a black bodysuit with red and blue chest armour, curved and pointed golden hip guards, and a large piece of gold armour fitting over his torso with with a pair of huge wing-like projections growing off the shoulders and down the sides. Gauntlets and greaves with gold rings and blue jewels encircled his arms and legs. His head was largely featureless, a black-plated face hidden behind a blue helmet with a transparent winged red visor. Black electricity crackled off his powerful form.

(_Elemental Hero Darkbright. LV/6 Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/1000_)

Chazz sweatdropped. "That name... talk about an oxymoron..." He slapped his head. "**NO!** It doesn't mean an ox is a a moron, you...morons!!!"

"Just great... 2000 ATK points... Expressroid only has 1600 DEF points..." Syrus groaned. "It's gonna get crushed..."

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, but before I attack, I should tell you that Darkbright has the Piercing ability."

Syrus blinked. "Piercing ability. Wait, that usually means that whenever a monster with that kind of ability attacks an opposing monster, if its ATK points are higher than the opposing monster's DEF points... you can deal... damage..."

Jaden grinned. "Bingo!"

"Oh maaaaaaaaan..." Syrus whined.

"Go, Darkbright! Attack!" Jaden yelled. "**DARK FLASH!!!**"

Darkbright summoned a ball of black electricity in the palm of his hand, throwing it towards Expressroid. The cartoon train was struck by the attack and exploded, taking Syrus' LP with it. "Toot-toot-toot-**TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!**"

(**SYRUS: **_**1700**_)

Syrus coughed. "Just great..."

"Darkbright is an awesome monster! He has **THREE **special abilities!" Jaden explained. "His second "His second ability activates after he attacks, switching him into DEF mode." Darkbright crouched down on one knee, an image of his card appearing underneath him. Jaden glanced at his hand and drew a card. "Now, I'll activate a Continous Spell called **Damage-Off Zone**. As long as this card is played, all Battle Damage is now halved. Turn over!"

"It's my turn!" Syrus yelled. He smiled at the card he had just drawn. "Jaden, you're not the only one who knows how to use

Fusion!"

Jaden smiled. "Oh, so you're gonna summon a Fusion monster too?"

Syrus nodded. "Yeah! I've just drawn my Polymerization card, which I'll now activate!" A cartoon drill monster, steam-engine monster, and submarine monster appeared before Syrus. "I'm going to fuse Drillroid, Steamroid and Submarineroid to summon one of my strongest Fusion monsters!"

Jaden grinned. "I'm getting excited, Sy! **BRING HIM OUT!**"

Chazz palmed his face. "He's going to regret that...much like I regret ever pulling you three out of that well! Shut up! No, you shut up! No, **YOU **shut up!"

"Let's go... **SUPER VEHICROID JUMBO DRILL!!!**" Syrus yelled.

As soon as Syrus' summoned monster appeared on the field, Jaden grinned. "That's sweet!"

Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill was a huge cartoon vehicle, a purple submarine on tank treads with flames painted on the side, a pair of nasty metal claws sprouting from beneath the thing's eyes, and a giant drill growing from its front.

(_Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill. LV/8 Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2000_)

Syrus grinned. "Jaden, it's all over."

Jaden blinked. "It is?"

Syrus nodded. "Yeah. Because Jumbo Drill possesses the same ability as your Darkbright. When Jumbo Drill attacks a monster in DEF mode, the difference between Jumbo Drill's ATK points and the defending monster's DEF points will come out of your LP!"

Chumley cringed. "Oh man... Darkbright's DEF is 1000 and Jaden's LP is 1200! If Syrus attacks, Jaden will lose!"

"Excellent... let's throw a party!" Chazz said. His head snapped to the side, and he yelled, "**YOU'RE NOT INVITED!!!**"

"Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill, let's enter the Battle Phase and win this Duel!" Syrus said, smiling. "Attack Darkbright with **ULTIMATE DRILL!!!**"

Jumbo Drill slowly rumbled towards Darkbright, it's drill spinning wildly. Then, it rocketed forward and crashed into the monster, causing him to scream and explode!

"Darkbright!!!" Jaden yelled.

"Game over, Jay..." Syrus said with a smile. "It was a good Due-"

(**JADEN: **_**600**_)

"**WHAT?!?**" Syrus yelled.

"He only lost 600 LP!" Chumley gasped.

Chazz snapped his fingers. "Of course, how could we have forgotten! As much as I hate to admit it, Jaden was prepared! No, **NOT** that kind of preparation, you idiots! God, I'm never letting you watch TV again!"

Chumley blinked. "He was?" He gasped, realizing what Chazz was talking about. "His Spell card, Damage-Off Zone! I remember now, as long as that card is on the field, Battle Damage is halved! But, shouldn't that mean Jaden lost 1000 LP and only had 200 left?"

Chazz nodded. "Yes, but Damage-Off Zone has a second ability. By sending that card to the graveyard and halving his LP, Battle Damage will also be turned to 0."

Syrus groaned. "Great... it can't get any worse than this..."

"Hey, Sy!" Jaden called out. "Don't forget what I said about Darkbright! He has three special abilities! And thanks to you, his third and final ability has been activated!"

Syrus gulped. "Oh man..."

"When Darkbright is destroyed, I can select one monster on your side of the field and **DESTROY IT!**" Jaden yelled as a ghostly image of Darkbright appeared beside him. "Go, take down Jumbo Jet!"

Chazz facefulted. "Jumbo **DRILL!!!**"

"Oop..." Jaden said, blushing in embarrassment.

Syrus cried out in horror as Darkbright's spirit crashed into Jumbo Drill, causing to explode. "No!!!" He glanced at his hand... to find he had no cards left. "Ah, nuts! I end my turn..."

Jaden drew his next card. "All right! My move!" He glanced at his drawn card and grinned. "I activate the special ability of Elemental Hero..." The spiritual form of Necroshade appeared behind Jaden. "**NECROSHADE!!!**"

Syrus gulped. "Uh oh..."

"For one time and one time only, if Necroshade is in the graveyard, his special ability allows me to conduct a Normal Summon with an Elemental Hero whose Level is 5 or higher with no tributes!" Jaden said, slamming the selected card onto his Duel Disk. "Let's go, Elemental Hero **BLADEDGE!!!**"

Bladedge apppeared on the field in a flash of light. The Elemental Hero was a robotic minotaur composed of gold metal with green lights blinking on his neck and stomach, plane wings growing from his back and large shining blades flipping out of his arms.

(_Elemental Hero Bladedge. LV/7 Earth/Warrior/Effect ATK/2600 DEF/1800_)

Chazz sighed. "Game over...no, Syrus does **NOT** have extra lives, you idiots, you're thinking of video games!"

Syrus sighed. "Well, at least I tried...again..."

"Go, Bladedge!" Jaden yelled. "**DIRECT ATTACK!!!**"

Bladedge shot forward, swinging his left-arm blade through air and creating a gust of wind that knocked Syrus to the ground. "Yipe!!!"

(**JADEN: **_**600**_)

(**SYRUS: **_**0**_)

"That's game!" Jaden said, doing his pose. "Great Duel, Sy!"

Syrus got up from the ground as Bladedge vanished. "Thanks, you too..."

Chazz sighed. "Well, that was a joke... he only summoned **ONE** new Elemental Hero Fusion monster..."

"He'll show us his other new Fusion monsters when he gets another Duel..." Chumley said.

"Yeah, like who?" Chazz said, growing angrily. "Me? **YOU THINK I'LL LOSE AGAIN?!**" His head snapped to the side. "**NO, I WASN'T ASKING FOR YOUR OPINION! SHUT UP!**"

"Had fun, you guys?" Alexis asked, walking over with a smile on her face. "Guess you had too much fun to notice..."

Jaden packed away his deck. "Hey, Alexis. Yeah, me and Sy had loads of fun!"

Syrus twiddled with his glasses. "Got that right. But, notice what?"

Alexis giggled. "You've forgotten what day it is today, haven't you?"

"Today what?" Chazz asked in confusion. Then a horrified look came to his face. "**OH NO!!!**"

"Not today!!!" Chumley gasped, remembering as well.

Syrus slapped his head. "Oh man! I can't believe we forgot, now we'll look bad to everyone!"

Jaden blinked. "Erm... is today Eggwich Day?"

Syrus, Chumley and Chazz facefaulted.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Today is when we welcome the new students along with Zane and Bastion, Jaden..."

"Oh... **OH!**" Jaden gasped. "Well then, let's move it!"

Syrus, Chumley and Chazz were already on their way, running like mad.

Speaking of mad...

"**IT'S NOT THE 500 METERS RACE, YOU IDIOT!!!**" Chazz yelled.

Jaden rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Alexis. Today, I opened up some booster packs and found some new Fusions monsters for the Elemental Heroes, and got so excited I forgot about the new students."

"New monsters like Darkbright?" Alexis asked.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah... plus some new Spell and Trap cards to support my Elemental Heroes. I wanted to test them out and..."

"Challanged Syrus to a Duel, right?" Alexis asked, before bringing out the letter. "Well then, today is getting even better for you..."

Jaden blinked and took the letter. "What is this? Industral Illusions? Hey, that's Pegasus' company!"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, I wonder why he sent you that letter..."

"Well, I kinda impressed him after he saw my Duel against Neo Saiba in Kaiba's Minature Tournament last Monday..." Jaden said. "He told me he'll give me new Elemental Hero cards, plus a Hero card of my **OWN** design!"

"Your own design?" Alexis asked. She gasped. "Wait... you mean...?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah... my dream card... Elemental Hero... **NEOS!**" He opened the envelope Alexis had handed him and pulled out a set of cards inside, looking through them quickly. "This is sweeeeeeeeeet! I'm in Elemental Heaven!"

"And your dream Elemental Hero?" Alexis asked.

Jaden held up the card in question, grinning. "Here he is! Elemental Hero Neos!"

Alexis carefully examined the card. "Elemental Hero Neos... His Attribute is Light, his level is 7, he's a Warrior-type monster, his ATK strength is 2500, his DEF strength is 2000 and he's a Normal monster." She smiled. "I see... this is the Dark Magician of Elemental Heroes, huh?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah... pretty cool, huh?" He then pulled out the letter, which he had ignored at first, from the envelope. "Here's Pegasus' letter..."

"Read it later, Jaden... remember the students?" Alexis asked, getting ready to walk away.

Jaden sighed. "Good point..." He put the letter and his new cards back into the envelope, put the envelope in his pocket, and walked over to Alexis. "Let's go!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Jaden and Alexis made their way over to Duel Academy, an old, wise voiced called out to them. "Young man..."

Jaden stopped, blinking and turning around to see a very old man with a long beard standing nearby, beneath the shade of a tree. He looked to be some kind of hermit. "Erm, hi?"

"Who are you?" Alexis asked. "I never knew we had hermits on the island..."

The old man smiled. "There a lot of things you don't know, young lady...My name is Solar Tsukuyomi..."

Jaden smiled. "Cool name! I'm-"

Solar smiled back. "Jaden Yuki, I know... I'm glad to meet you at last."

Jaden looked surprised. "R...Really, Mr. Tsukuyomi?"

Solar chuckled. "Please... call me Solar. And yes, I believe you have created a wonderful new warrior of justice..."

"Created a wonderful new Warrior of Justice?" Jaden asked, looking confused. "Hey, how did you know about my new Elemental Hero Neos?"

Solar chuckled. "I have mystical abilities beyond your imagination. For example...believe it or not, Neos possess hidden powers..."

"He does?" Jaden asked, looking awestruck.

Alexis was confused. "How is that even possible? Jaden just made Neos..."

Solar smiled, showing clean teeth, which were unusual for a hermit. "There are a lot of things you don't know..."

"Yeah, like how you keep your teeth so bright and shiny..." Jaden said. "Alexis, do you have any sunglasses?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "If you say that your bright is clean because of your mystical abilities, I'm leaving."

Solar chuckled. "Anyway, Jaden... I do believe you are worthy of possessing a new variety of monster that will fight alongside your Elemental Heroes." He pointed to a small box beside him that had not been there a minute ago. "Inside are cards which will help your Elemental Hero Neos become even stronger."

"Really? For real?" Jaden asked. It was almost too good to believe.

"There's got to be a catch!" Alexis said, looking rather doubtful.

Solar sighed. "There is one catch... it's locked and Jaden needs to prove himself in order to break the seal..." He smiled. "Someday, your greatest challenge yet will come, and you'll unleash courage strong enough to break the lock. Will you accept the power locked within this box?"

Jaden grinned. "You bet!!!"

"Good... and once you do unlock your new cards, you must master their power or pay the price... do you understand me?" Solar asked.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, with great power comes great responsibility, right?"

Alexis shook her head. "Jaden, you need to keep away from those comic books... Spiderman, Superman, Batman, X-Men, the whole lot!"

"Come on, Alexis..." Jaden whined. "I was just starting to read about Superman's dog, Krypto! It has humour in it!"

Alexis chuckled. "Well, Krypto is much more entertaining than Chazz. It's not because he's still yelling at thin air, he's just hasn't got a brain at the moment..."

"What's new about that?" Jaden asked. "Anyway, Solar... I accept!"

Alexis sighed. "Jaden, are you sure about this?"

Jaden turned to Alexis. "Sure! These new cards sound amazing! I wanna try them out soon!"

"I dunno... shouldn't you find out what **TYPE** of monsters they are first?" Alexis asked.

Jaden sighed. "Fine, fine..." He turned back to Solar. "Hey, Solar, what type of mons-"

The old man was gone.

"What?!" Alexis gasped, glancing around the area. "Where did he go?!"

Jaden walked over to the small box and picked it up. It was shaped like a suitcase. "Guess he wanted me to have these. Question is, what can they do to help Neos become stronger?"

"More importantly, Jaden... what is this challenge he was talking about?" Alexis asked. "And where the heck did he go, anyway?"

Jaden frowned. We'd better head over to the Academy and ask Chancellor Shepperd about Solar..."

Alexis nodded. "Good idea..."

As Jaden and Alexis continued their walk to Duel Academy, Solar appeared in the same spot he had been standing in before, but in spiritual form. His figure slowly changed, revealing that he was... Granasmon! "Jaden Yuki, your challenge will begin in two days' time. I know you'll defy destiny and unlock the hidden powers of Neos with the help of the Neo Spacians! This I promise you..."

And with that, he disappeared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the Duel Academy, Jaden and Alexis were rushing down the corridors, trying to find the new students. Jaden was still carrying the box. "They're not in the classrooms!"

"Then they must be in the Dueling Arena!" Alexis said. "If we hurry, we might be able to welcome the new students with what's left of our dignity!"

Jaden grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Alexis..."

They arrived at the dome-shaped Dueling Arena and quickly found out that Alexis was right. The stands lining the walls were packed with students, and two Duelists were in the middle of a match on the Dueling field in the center of the room.

"Here we are!" Alexis said, said, panting to catch her breath..

Jaden groaned. "I'd better start working on my Excuse Speeches... again."

"Well, well, well... look who finally decided to show up..." Said a familiar voice. Jaden and Alexis turned around to see Chazz standing with Syrus, Chumley, Zane Truesdale and Bastion Misawa. "You've missed the introduction..."

Jaden blushed. "Sorry about that... something weird happened to us..."

"Really? Like what?" Bastion asked. "And where did you get that box from?"

"**THAT**'s the weird thing..." Alexis said.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah... we'll explain later in the Chancellor's office..."

"Is it important?" Zane asked.

Jaden glanced at the box. "Very..." He glanced up. "So, who's Dueling?"

Bastion pointed to one of the Duelists. It was a brown-skinned young man with long, black dreadlocks wearing an unbuttoned Ra Yellow uniform that had had its sleeves removed, with a green shirt underneath. He also wore beige combat pants, white wristbands with matching bands above his feet, a bandana featuring a dinosaur face, bone earings, and a necklace of dinosaur bones. "He's Tyranno Hassleberry, a new student for Ra Yellow. His deck contains Dinosaurs and it looks like he's much better with them than Rex Raptor."

"A Dinosaur Duelist?" Alexis asked, looking intrigued.

Zane nodded. "Yes, however... check out his competition..."

Jaden glanced at the other Duelist. It was also a young man, with gray hair, a silver suit and black shoes. He blinked. "Hey, he looks kinda familiar..."

"He is... that's Aster Phoenix!" Syrus said. "One of the top Duelists from the Pro Dueling League!"

Jaden gasped. "What?! Seriously?!"

"What type of deck is he using?" Alexis asked.

Chazz pointed to Aster's field. "Check it out..."

Jaden blinked and glanced at Aster's field. There was a face-down card and a monster. He blinked again, doing a double-take. The monster was a very familiar brown rocky golem kneeling on the ground. "Hey, isn't that...?"

(_Elemental Hero Clayman. LV/4 Earth/Warrior ATK/800 DEF/2000_)

"He's running an Elemental Hero deck!?" Alexis asked, looking amazed.

Zane nodded. ""Apparently...however, keep watching. Aster's said he has a few tricks up his sleeve..."

(**Aster: **_**4000**_)

(**Hassleberry: **_**3200**_)

With Aster's Clayman in DEF mode, Hassleberry had a dinosaur monster on his side of the field with a head shaped like a hammer.

(_Hyper Hammerhead. LV/4 Earth/Dinosaur/Effect ATK/1500 DEF/1200_)

"All right, soldier! It's my turn!" Hassleberry said in a southern accent. He drew a card from his deck and glanced at it. "All right, I'm sending my Hyper Hammerhead to the barracks and calling out **Dark Driceratops**!"

Alexis groaned. "Great... a Drill Sergeant..."

Hyper Hammerheard vanished off the field and was replaced by Dark Driceratops. Dark Driceratops was a rather ugly big green four-legged dinosaur. It had long red claws, feathery wings growing from the sides, and a beaked head with three small but sharped hooked horns growing from the top of its head, framed by a feathery neck frill.

(_Dark Driceratops. LV/6 Earth/Dinosaur/Effect ATK/2400 DEF/1500_)

"My, my... that's a big dinosaur..." Aster said, calmly.

Hassleberry smirked. "Good to see you aren't afraid, soldier! However, you might be if I told you that whenever Dark Driceratops attacks a defending monster, the difference between his ATK points and the defending monster's DEF points will be taken out of your LP!"

Chazz groaned. "Darkbright, Jumbo Drill, Bladedge and now **THIS**! How many more?!"

"Get a grip..." Alexis muttered.

"Now, Dark Driceratops! Take out the enemy now!" Hassleberry yelled.

The dinosaur roared and charged at Clayman.

Aster smirked. "Hold on... you should know that you're walking into a Trap..." His face-down card flipped up. "**Magic Cylinder** is its name...it negates the attack and sends Dark Driceratop's attack right back to your LP!"

"Say what?!" Hassleberry gasped.

Dark Driceratops roared as he thrust his claw into one of two cylinders with question marks on their sides. The claw emerged from the end of the other cylinder and struck Hassleberry in the chest.

"**YOU'RE ATTACKING THE WRONG ENEMY, SOLDIER!!!**" Hassleberry yelled, falling on his butt. "You'll get court martialed for this!"

(**Hassleberry: **_**800**_)

"You done?" Aster asked nonchalantly.

Hassleberry got up and selected a card from his hand. "Not yet..." He held up a Spell card. "**Dino Strike**! A Spell card that activates if a Dinosaur's attack fails, just like your Magic Cylinder trick! I can now destroy one your monsters and you'll take damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK points!"

Clayman exploded. Aster didn't look particularly worried. "Clayman's ATK points is 800. I'll just lose 400."

(**Aster: **_**3600**_)

"Darn!" Hassleberry hissed. "Oh well, what can you do now? Your only line of defense is gone!"

"Allow me to make my move..." Aster said, drawing his next card. He smiled at it. "Ah, perfect." He picked out a card from his hand and held it up. "The Equip Spell card, **Type Weak**."

Hassleberry blinked. "Type Weak? What the Sam Hill is that?"

"When I equip this card to a monster, I select which Attribute that the equipped monster will be weak to..." Aster said with a rather annoying smirk. "Now, whenever a monster with the selected Attribute is summoned to the field, the equipped monster loses 300 ATK points."

Hassleberry snarled. "I see... You're gonna use this on Dark Driceratops, huh?"

Aster nodded. "Yes... and now, Dark Driceratops will lose 300 ATK points for every Fire Attribute monster that I summon."

"F...Fire?!" Hassleberry asked, looking confused.

Syrus blinked. "What gives? There's only one Elemental Hero with an Attribute of Fire, and it's Burstinatrix. However, she'll just reduce Driceratop's ATK to 2100 while Burstinatrix will only have 1200. Unless he's going to use Skyscraper!"

"Or not!" Chazz said snidely.

"Next up, I'll activate Polymerization!" Aster said, holding up the card he had drawn. "I'm conducting a Fusion Summon!"

"Fusion Summon?!" Hassleberry gasped. "Who are you bringing out?!"

AA green-suited warrior with wings and talons on one of his wrists and a pale-skinned woman in a tight red suit with long black and white hair fanning out behind her appeared before Aster. Aster grinned. "I'm going to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon forth... **ELEMENTAL HERO PHOENIX ENFORCER!!!**"

"**WHAT?!**" Syrus yelled.

Avian and Burstinatrix were sucked into the swirling vortex, combining with a flash into Phoenix Enforcer. The Enforcer was a formidable figure with red and black skin, a long spiky tail, a glove with three HUGE talons growing over his right hand, a pair of green and white wings like Avian's, and an eyeless green spiky mask/helmet which covered the top half of his face.

(_Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer. LV/6 Fire/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2100 DEF/1200_)

Syrus blinked, totally confused. "Elemental Hero Who?! Hold on, he fused Avian and Burstinatrix! How come it isn't Flame Wingman?!"

Chazz sighed. "Can someone tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Syrus asked, blinking in confusion.

Bastion chuckled. "It's very simple, Syrus. When you conduct a Fusion Summon on an Elemental Hero Fusion Monster, you get to choose what high-level monster they turn into."

Alexis smiled. "That's right. And each Elemental Hero Fusion Monster has different powers!"

Syrus nodded slowly. "I get it... When you fuse Avian and Burstinatrix, you can either form Flame Wingman **OR** Phoenix Enforcer, right?"

Bastion nodded. "That's right."

And the master of Elemental Hero Fusion monsters had something to say in response to this news...

Jaden was amazed. "Wait! I can? Who knew? That's incredible!"

Apart from Zane and Syrus, everyone facefaulted. Syrus looked dumbfounded while Zane just shook his head in disappointment.

"**WHAT?!** You use an Elemental Hero deck and you didn't even know that?!" Chazz asked, looking furious.

Jaden rubbed his hands in joy. "Well, what do you know? My deck has a new trick! Why didn't someone tell me sooner?!"

Chazz snarled, holding his head. "How the hell did I lose to this spazz?!" He frowned and glanced off at the air next to him. "Oh, wait, that's why."

Alexis rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Give us five minutes, Chazz, and we'll write a list for you..."

"At the moment, Phoenix Enforcer is a Fire monster, which means the Type Weak Equip card will now weaken Dark Driceratops by 300 points..." Zane said. "It's all over for that monster..."

"It is?" Jaden and Syrus asked.

(_Dark Driceratops. ATK/2400 V 2100_)

"Great... a Fire monster..." Hassleberry groaned. "Still, our top soldiers are on even footing now! What are you going to do about that?"

Aster smiled. "Simple... Phoenix Enforcer, attack Dark Driceratops!!! **PHOENIX SLASH!!!**"

The Fusion monster grunted and leapt towards Dark Triceratops, holding his taloned glove out.

"Hold your fire, Phoenix!" Hassleberry cried. "Don't you know the rules state that when monsters with the same ATK points attack each other, they're **BOTH** destroyed?! If you let Phoenix Enforcer attack Dark Driceratops, neither of us will have any troops left on the field!"

Aster grinned. "Oh, really? Then I should tell you that Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed in battle..."

"He can't?!" Hassleberry gasped.

Phoenix Enforcer slashed his talons across Driceratops' face, causing the dinosaur to bellow in pain before exploding. Then, the Fusion monster simply flew back to Aster's side as if nothing had happened.

Aster smirked. "I end my turn."

Syrus gaped. "Whoa, that's incredible! While Flame Wingman has the ability to deal damage to the opponent's LP equal to the opponent's destroyed monster, Phoenix Enforcer is indestructible in battle!"

"Flame Wingman and Phoenix Enforcer..." Jaden murmured. "Wait, does that mean...?"

"It's my move!" Hassleberry said, drawing another card. He glanced at his hand and grinned. Still grinning, he held up a Spell card. "To start things off, I'll activate the Spell card, **Double Summon**!"

Chumley gasped. "Double Summon! That Spell card has upgraded Hassleberry's Normal Summoning by 1! For this turn only, he can summon up to **TWO** monsters in the same turn!"

"He must be planning to summon a Level 5 or 6 Dinosaur monster to beat Phoenix Enforcer!" Syrus said.

Bastion frowned. "Or, summon a Level 7 or higher Dinosaur monster..."

"That's impossible!" Syrus protested. "Duel Monster rules says that you need to Tribute two monsters on your side of the field to Summoning a Level 7 or higher monster! To do that, he needs to have **THREE** Normal Summons, not two!"

"Believe me, Syrus... there are alternate ways of Normal Summon a Level 7 or higher monster without sacrificing other monsters..." Zane said. "If Hassleberry has that card in his hand, then I'm sure he'll bring out a powerful monster..."

"Now, here comes a tactical counterattack!" Hassleberry said. "First off, I'm summoning Element Saurus to the field! Front and center, soldier!"

Element Saurus was a large brown theropodal dinosaur, like an Allosaurus. Yellow striped bands went across its brown hide, with two rows of pink spike plates growing along its back and up its neck. It had pink hooked claws and curved horns growing from its hips and shoulders. It had blue eyes, a gaping maw full of sharp teeth, and carried a blue jewel in its left hand for some reason.

(_Element Saurus. LV/4 Dark/Dinosaur/Effect ATK/1500 _V_ 2000 DEF/1200_)

"Element Saurus?!" Syrus asked. "How can he summon a Level 7 or higher monster?! His only special abilities are activated if either a Fire or Earth Attribute monster are on the field. When there's a Fire-type monster on the field like Phoenix Enforcer, his ATK strength increases by 500! If there's an Earth-type monster on the field and Element Saurus has destroyed an Effect Monster, that special effect is negated! How can he-"

"Next up, I activate the Spell card, **BIG EVOLUTION PILL!!!**" Hassleberry declared, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. The card appeared on Hassleberry's side of the field, and Element Saurus blew up.

Syrus gasped. Bastion smiled. "That's why, Syrus. That Spell card requires a Tribute of 1 Dinosaur in order to activate. Afterwards, it'll remain on the field for three turns on the opponent's side. As long as that card remains on that field, you can Normal Summon a Level 5 or higher Dinosaur monster without any sacrifices."

"Oh, I get it!" Syrus said. "That's a great move! So, I wonder which monster he'll be summoning..."

Hassleberry grinned. "All right, I'm bringing out the General of my deck! Come forth, **SUPER CONDUCTOR TYRANNO!!!**"

Super Conducter Tyranno was a truly fearsome beast, a giant bipedal green carnivorous dinosaur covered in plates of gray armour. His long tail was coated in segmented plates with a pair of purple spheres on the back of each one, ending in a wide three-bladed claw. The shoulders of his small but powerful arms were armoured with spiked plates, and more spikes grew from the armour around his forearms. His long neck and upper torso were plated as well, with a pair of large purple orbs framing his neck. A frill of metal spikes framed his big green head, red eyes and horrible jaws. Great amounts of green electricity crackled off his form, hence why it was called "Super Conductor."

(_Super Conductor Tyranno. LV/8 Light/Dinosaur/Effect ATK/3300 DEF/1400_)

"Whoa!!! That's a sweet card!!!" Jaden said. "A Level 8 monster with 3300 ATK points?!"

"This'll be a big problem for Phoenix..." Chazz said.

Hassleberry pointed at Phoenix Enforcer. "Attack the enemy, general! **Conduct Roar!!!**"

Super Conductor Tyranno growled and let out a huge high-voltage roar at Phoenix Enforcer, pushing him back a little.

(**Aster: **_**2400**_)

(**Hassleberry: **_**800**_)

Aster chuckled. "Good, good. Not too bad..."

"I would argue with that, but I can't seeing as you still have more LP than me!" Hassleberry said with a grin. "Too bad I have a stronger monster than you!"

"Why are you in Ra Yellow?" Aster asked mockingly. "You should know that it isn't the LP, it's the cards you play... If you allow me to take my next turn, I'll show you what I mean..."

Hassleberry shrugged. "Fine... I end my turn."

Aster drew his next card. "Thank you... you're too kind..." He looked at his hand with a smile. "I'm going to play another Polymerization Spell card," he said, holding it up with a monster card. "I'll fuse my Elemental Hero Sparkman with Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!"

"He can do that?!" Syrus gasped.

"I knew it!" Jaden said. "Phoenix Enforcer is an incomplete monster, just like Flame Wingman! If it fuses with Sparkman..."

"Then, not only will it be complete, but also much stronger!" Bastion finished.

Sparkman appeared on the field in front of Aster before he and Phoenix Enforcer leapt into another swirling vortex energy. "Fusion Summon!!! Come forth, **ELEMENTAL HERO SHINING PHOENIX ENFORCER!!!**"

Shining Phoenix Enforcer came out of the vortex with a flash. It was a cyborg warrior clad in green spandex with titanium limbs ending in powerful hooked talons. A pair of metal wings grew from his back, and his head was covered by spiky silver metal hair.

"Sam Hill, there's one impressive monster!" Hassleberry said.

Aster grinned. "I know. He's carrying over the original Phoenix Enforcer's special ability, immunity to damage in battle. However, he also carries a very handy extra ability. He gains 300 ATK points for every Elemental Hero monster in my graveyard... Clayman, Avian, Burstinatrix, Phoenix Enforcer and Sparkman. So now, Shining Phoenix Enforcer's ATK will go up by 1500!"

(_Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer. LV/8 Fire/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2500_ V _4000 DEF/2100_)

Hassleberry cringed. "Dang it... My LP will drop to 100!"

Aster shook his head. "No... to zero."

"What?!" Hassleberry cried. "Excuse me, but Super Conductor Tyranno has 3300 ATK points. Your trooper has 4000, my LP is 800, and the difference between those ATK points is 700!"

Aster chuckled. "Think again... after this! Battle Phase! Shining Phoenix Enforcer, **ATTACK! SHINING ENFORCEMENT!!!**"

The strong Fusion monster grunted and leapt towards Super Conductor Tyranno, drawing back his sharp talons.

"Look, son... I don't know what you're playing at, but-" Hassleberry paused when a Spell card appeared on Aster's side of the field. "Oh, bother..."

Aster chuckled. "The Quick-Play Spell card that can only be activated during either side's Battle Phase, **BATTLE FUSION**! I now select one monster on your side of the field and increase one of my monsters' ATK points by the same amount as yours. So now, Shining Phoenix Enforcer's ATK will be increased by Super Conductor Tyranno's 3300 points!"

"Double nuts..." Hassleberry gulped.

(_Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer. ATK/4000_ V _7300_)

"Now, where were we?" Aster asked. "Oh yes, **SHINING PHOENIX ENFORCER!!! GO!!!**"

With a battle cry, Shining Phoenix Enforcer sliced his sharp talons across Tyranno's chest in an X-shaped slash, causing the monster to cry out in pain and explode.

"**YAAH!!!!**" Yelled Hassleberry, falling onto his bottom. "**RETREAT!!! RETREAT!!!**"

(**Aster: **_**2400**_)

(**Hassleberry: **_**0**_)

"And there you have it, folks!" Called out Dr. Vellian Crowler, the head professor of Duel Academy. "The winner is Aster Phoenix!"

The audience cheered as Aster walked over to Hasslberry, holding his hand out. "It was a good Duel, Hassleberry. And doing a combo with Double Summon and Big Evolution Pill was a very nice touch."

"Thanks..." Hassleberry groaned, taking Aster's hand and allowing him to help pull him up. "Just wish I'd put a pillow on the ground before I was knocked down..."

Aster smirked. "You're good, but it's kind of unfortunate that I wasn't using the full strength of my deck."

Hassleberry sweatdropped. "Excuse me...? How much strength did you use?"

"The Elemental Hero cards cards are just 15 percent of my deck's power..." Aster said with a smirk. "My deck's true power is a secret. I intend to keep it that way until I'm ready..."

Hasslberry fell to the ground, tired. "I'm just lucky then..."

Shepperd walked onto the Duel Stage, a big smile on his face. "Mr. Phoenix, that was a wonderful display. You used those Elemental Heroes of yours rather differently than one of our top students, Jaden Yuki..."

"Really?" Aster asked, looking surprised.

"No kidding!" Jaden said, climbing onto the stage and running over to Aster and Hassleberry. "That was a great Duel, you two! I wanna challenge both of you to a Duel sometime!"

"AH, Jaden... how wonderful of you to _**FINALLY**_ show up..." Crowler said, joining Shepperd on the stage. "**WHAT TOOK YOU?!**"

Jaden rubbed the back of his head. "I'll explain everything later..."

"So, you're Jaden Yuki?" Aster asked.

Jaden grinned. "Yep, that's me! It's an honour to meet a Pro League pro!"

"I wonder if Jaden realizes how much he's praising Aster..." Chazz muttered.

Syrus blinked. "I don't think Jaden is praising Aster, Chazz. He's being polite."

"**TOO** polite!" Chazz snapped. "He just called Aster a Pro League pro. There's no such thing as a Pro League pro!" He whirled around and started yelling at thin air. "And there's no such thing as a Pro Pro Pro, either!!"

"I think one of your friends is losing it..." Aster said, pointing at Chazz.

Jaden chuckled. "Nah, he's always like that."

"What?!" Chazz hissed.

"I think he's talking about all the times you do crazy stuff without shouting at invisible people that aren't there..." Syrus said, quietly moving to one side.

Chazz's eye twitched, and he slowly reached out for Syrus. "What was that...?" Syrus squealed and ran for his life.

Alexis sighed as Chazz ground his teeth angrily. "He's out of your reach for now, Chazz..."

"And you said Syrus wasn't prepared for anything..." Bastion added with a chuckle.

"So, Hassleberry is staying at the Ra Yellow dorm... what about you?" Jaden asked.

Aster shrugged. "I'm staying at Obelisk Blue dorm because according to Dr. Crowler, it's the place for the best students.

Crowler nodded with a skull-like grin. "That's right! All the best students go there to hone their skills!"

"Then, why is Jaden one of the Academy's top students if he's in Slifer Red?" Hassleberry asked.

Crowler's grin grew a bit strained. "There's a very good reason for that... just give me 3 hours to find it..."

Aster smirked. "By any chance, are you going to get a face lift during these three hours? If not, you really could use one, ma'am."

Crowler facefaulted. "I'm a man!!!"

"He did call you a '_man_'..." Jaden pointed out.

Crowler fumed. "He said '_ma'am_', not '_man_'... Oh, forget it!" He pouted. "I really need to do something about my looks..."

Shepperd clapped his hands. "Attention, students! Please prepare yourselves for the banquets waiting for you back at your dorms in honour of our new students!"

Jaden grinned. "Really? A banquet?! Sweet, it's been a while since I last ate!"

"How long did he last eat?" Zane asked.

"Two hours ago..." Chazz muttered.

Zane rolled his eyes. "Long enough for Jaden then..."

Alexis looked around the arena, noticing the new students getting up and filing out of the room with the rest of their new dorms. She sighed, feeling annoyed she hadn't gotten the chance to see them come in since she was preoccupied getting Jaden. "Anyway, Jaden and I need to see the Chancellor about this box..."

Zane nodded. "I understand. We'll talk to the Chancellor and pick up Syrus on our way to his office."

Alexis smiled. "All right..."

0000000000000000000000000000

In the office much later...

"Are you sure?!" Shepperd asked, looking rather shocked after hearing what Jaden and Alexis had told him about the box. Crowler, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Zane and Bastion were in the room with them.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah... and before I asked him what type of monsters they were... he vanished!"

"Are you sure he was a hermit?!" Crowler asked. "There are no hermits living on this island!"

"How can you be sure of that?" Syrus asked.

"Before this island was picked to house a Duel Academy, workers checked the whole island to see if there was anyone living here... and guess what? They found **ABSOLUTELY NO ONE!**" Crowler said.

Bastion sighed. "That doesn't mean somebody couldn't have moved here the Academy was built..."

"And you say his name was... Solar Tsukuyomi?" Shepperd asked.

Alexis nodded. "Yes..."

Zane frowned. "That's impossible..."

"What is?" Chumley asked.

"If you're still in Duel Academy in your third year, you'll start to learn about ancient researchers and mythical legends of Dueling. One of those researchers was a man... named Solar Tsukuyomi..." Zane said.

"And he died in 1809!" Crowler added.

"You mean he's **A GHOST?!**" Syrus cried.

Jaden rubbed his chin. "Well, he did have that old man look with a grey beard and everything... so, he must have been a ghost!"

Shepperd closed his eyes. "That's why I don't believe it was the ghost of Solar Tsukuyomi..."

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Solar Tsukuyomi was born in the year 1774..." Zane said. "He died from a gunshot wound. He didn't long live enough to reach old age."

Bastion gasped. "Born in 1774 and died 1809?! I see your point, he wouldn't have looked like an old man, he should have looked at least 34 or 35... depending on whether or not he died on his birthday.

Jaden glanced at the box that he placed on the desk. "So, do you think this box contains useless cards?"

Shepperd picked up the box and carefully looked at it. "I don't think so... this box looks to be made from ancient marble with strange gold markings..."

"Oh great... a **RICH** copy-cat!" Chazz snorted.

"Well, he's got good taste... much better than yours, Chazz..." Jaden said.

Two minutes later, after everyone had removed Jaden from Chazz's headlock...

"So, it's actually made from marble?" Jaden asked, rubbing his neck. "Wow, I must be strong!"

Shepperd chuckled. "No, Jaden. I said it looks to be made of marble, but I didn't say it actually was marble. It just looks like it."

"I'm just amazed that the only way to open the box is to use Jaden's courage..." Chumley said. "Maybe this guy wasn't faking his stuff after all..."

"Well, that disappearing trick was really cool!" Jaden said eagerly. "I gotta know how he did it!"

Alexis sighed. "I'm more worried about the challenge the fake Solar mentioned. If he's telling the truth, something bad might be happening soon..."

"Did he say when the challenge would take place?" Crowler asked.

Alexis shook her head. "No..."

"Jaden... here's what I'll do..." Shepperd said. "I'll try and contact Mr. Pegasus and ask him to come over to take a look at this box."

Jaden nodded. "All right. Sounds good to me."

"Try?" Syrus asked. "Is he busy or something?"

Bastion smirked. "Well, that's what happens when you're the creator of a very popular card game and president of the company in charge of distributing it around the world..."

Shepperd nodded. "That's right. In the meantime, we should take heed of what Solar told you. Now, where are you going to hide that box?"

"Well, could you hold on to this for me, for the time being?" Jaden asked.

Shepperd smiled. "Of course..." He brought the box over to him. "I'll keep this in my safe and wait for Mr. Pegasus' arrival. However, I'll take it out after you've completed this...challenge Solar spoke of to see if the lock has been broken..."

"Sweet! Thanks!" Jaden said, grinning.

"Oh, yes... when is this new Vice-Chancellor coming?" Zane asked.

Jaden blinked. "Vice-Chancellor?"

Bastion nodded. "It's been announced that we're having a new Vice-Chancellor to work with Chancellor Shepperd and Prof. Crowler. His name is Jean Luis Bonaparte."

"Is she from France?" Jaden asked. "Cool, this really is an international place!"

Crowler slapped his face. "Jean Luis Bonaparte is a MAN, Jaden... weren't you listening?! Oh wait, I just remembered who I was talking to... never mind."

Shepperd shook his head. "Anyway, Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte will be joining us next week. So, you'd better be on your best behaviour! Anything else we should discuss before you go?"

Silence...

Shepperd smiled. "All right... you can return to your dorms now."

Zane bowed slightly. "Thank you, Chancellor."

"Yeah, thanks a bunch!" Jaden said, grinning as everyone left. "See ya later!"

Crowler rubbed his eyes. "Solar Tsukuyomi... that imposter chose the wrong name..."

Shepperd stared at the box for a moment, narrowing his eyes. "Or, maybe he didn't... you see, Crowler, one of Solar Tsukuyomi's most famous discoveries was an ancient legend he uncovered in Egypt. A legend of 12 evil sorcerers who tried to overthrow the reigning Pharaoh, only to be defeated by the Pharaoh and sealed away by the powers of six ancient elemental warriors..."

Crowler blinked. "Oh yes... I remember that one... didn't he also discover that one day, those 12 sorcerers will be freed and these six ancient elemental warriors will select a chosen one to wield their powers in future battles?" He frowned. "But that's just a story! You don't think..."

Shepperd sighed and stood up. "We must contact Pegasus right away! I fear the Twelve Tyrants will be returning soon..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later, in an underground cavern somewhere on the island...

Madoudramon stood in the middle of the underground cave, a large chamber with ancient stone statues and carvings lining the wall, and a mysterious symbol etched into the floor. "This place is perfect..."

"For my Duel?" Asked ChaosDukemon, walking up beside Madoudramon. "I quite agree... it looks blue...perfect because I am, too."

"Well... you do look depressed most of the time," Madoudramon joked, chuckling slightly.

ChaosDukemon rolled his eyes. "Ha ha," he grumbled to himself. "Wrong sort of blue..."

"So, is your deck ready?" Madoudramon asked.

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Yes... I also created my own Duel Disk."

Madoudramon chuckled. "Really? Let's see it."

ChaosDukemon raised his right arm to reveal his Duel Disk. It looked retractable, with a black deck holder that had a demonic orange eye with a gold rim in the center. Card slots fanned out from the Disk like six black flower petals. ChaosDukemon switched it on and the holders started spinning wildly like a buzzsaw around the central eye before flipping outwards on one side, becoming fully functional. "Well? What do you think?"

"Impressive... Tell me, what is your plan?" Madoudramon asked. "If you have only one strategy and it fails, Jaden will win."

ChaosDukemon nodded. "I know. I made sure to add some cards that can attack Jaden's Fusion Deck. If I can get this combo just right... he might lose at least... **FIVE** Elemental Hero Fusion monsters!"

Madoudramon nodded slightly. "I see... That sounds promising, but I must warn you that Jaden might be able to turn his disadvantage... into an advantage."

"How can he turn my advantage to **HIS** advantage?" ChaosDukemon asked doubtfully. "He can't summon Elemental Hero Fusion monsters from his graveyard! They can only be summoned by Fusion Summon! Anyway, I've put three copies of my ultimate Dragon monster in my own Fusion Deck... just in case."

Madoudramon tapped his chin. "Fine then... Do you know which Fusion monsters Jaden has?"

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Of course... I have a list of what Fusion monsters he has in his deck... I just don't have it with me..."

"Why not?" Madoudramon asked, somewhat annoyed.

"**LOOK AT ME!**" ChaosDukemon snapped. "I'm an armoured knight! No pockets! I can't exactly carry a wallet around!"

"Mine."

"Oh, thanks..." ChaosDukemon muttered, taking a piece of paper from Seagullmon, who then hopped away. "How the hell did he get here...? Stupid bloody bird..."

"Now, what are Jaden's Fusion monsters?" Madoudramon asked.

ChaosDukemon rolled his eyes. "All right, all right... here they are. _Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Fusion of Avian and Burstinatrix; Elemental Hero Thunder Giant; Fusion of Sparkman and Clayman; Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster, Fusion of Burstinatrix and Clayman; Elemental Hero Wild Wingman, Fusion of Avian and Wildheart; Elemental Hero Wildedge, Fusion of Wildheart and Bladedge; Elemental Hero Mariner, Fusion of Avian and Bubbleman; Elemental Hero Steam Healer, Fusion of Burstinatrix and Bubbleman..._"

(**GASP...**)

"Need some air?" Madoudramon asked.

"I'm fine!" ChaosDukemon yelled. "Anyway... _Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman, Fusion of Wildheart and Necroshade; Elemental Hero Tempest, Fusion of Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman; Elemental Hero..._" He blinked and turned the paper over, sweatdropping. He tossed the list over his shoulder. "_None, Fusion of That's All Folks..._"

Madoudramon chuckled. "So, you gasped for breath just before you finished the list off with two Fusions left?"

"Yeah, real funny, huh?" ChaosDukemon grumbled.

"So, where does Elemental Hero Darkbright come from?" Madoudramon asked.

ChaosDukemon sighed. "He's..." He paused. "Elemental Hero... Dark...bright...?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... a Fusion form of Sparkman and Necroshade..."

ChaosDukemon groaned. "Don't tell me that nobody's updated the bloody list... there are **NEW** Elemental Hero Fusion monsters?!"

"Yes... including two that Jaden doesn't use..." Madoudramon said. "Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, another Fusion of Avian and Burstinatrix; and Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer, the Fusion of Phoenix Enforcer and Sparkman."

ChaosDukemon scoffed. "Perfect. Just bloody perfect! What could be worse than this?"

SkullSatamon scratched his head, looking at the list ChaosDukemon had thrown away. "You've forgotten Elemental Hero Mudballman, Fusion of Bubbleman and Clayman."

ChaosDukemon waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah... we all make mist- **HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!**"

"By Plothole!" SkullSatamon said with a wide bony smile.

ChaosDukemon palmed his face. "I see... can I throw you into this Plothole so it can transport you to a different dimension?"

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "Well, there's a special offer to Hogwarts at 4 o'clock this afternoon..."

"Perfect!" ChaosDukemon yelled gleefully.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that Kvar is getting along with everyone quite well!" SkullSatamon said joyfully.

"Really?" Madoudramon asked, sounding surprised.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Oh yes. All thanks to BlackGuilmon giving him a private talk full of compassion and understanding!"

"And what did you say to him?" Madoudramon asked, glancing at ChaosDukemon.

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Well..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Lucemon's base camp...

"You know, it was a close shave, but I don't understand it..." Fugamon said, looking at Megatron. "Why would BlackGuilmon possibly want to seal you away forever?"

Megatron frowned. "I think it was Kvar he wanted to seal away..."

Fugamon blinked. "Oh, really? What makes you think that?"

Megatron sighed. "Well, my suspicions were first aroused when he chased Kvar around camp with a pencil, screaming, _I'm going to seal you away forever, Kvar, if you don't behave!._"

"Aww... BlackGuilmon's got a good heart..." Fugamon said with a warm smile.

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "Yes, wonder where it is..."

00000000000000000000000000000000

"You know, I think Kvar has very loyal fans in this world..." SkullSatamon said. "I remember ShadowRanamon doing researching our visitors and noted that some of the Tales of Symphonia fan sites have said they love Kvar."

"What did they say that shows how much they like Kvar?" Madoudramon asked.

"We hail Kvar! We hail Kvar!" SkullSatamon quoted.

"We** HATE** Kvar! We **HATE** Kvar!" ChaosDukemon corrected.

Madoudramon chuckled. "In any case, tonight... we shall begin the Duel! I'll open a portal to bring Hades and our guests to this area along with our bait..."

ChaosDukemon rubbed his hands eagerly. "Oh, this will be **PERFECT**! Nothing can go wrong!"

"So, how are you going to lead them here?" SkullSatamon asked.

Silence...

ChaosDukemon's left eye twitched. "Oh no... don't tell me... don't even bloody tell me! You never planned this bit, did you?! Can Mr. Perfect Knight figure this one out, hmm?"

"Actually, I do have an idea..." Madoudramon asked. "In fact, there are two ways we could lure Jaden in here."

"Oh, really? And when did you think them up?" ChaosDukemon asked.

"Just now..." Madoudramon said calmly.

"**I KNEW IT!!!**" ChaosDukemon snapped.

Madoudramon sighed. "Listen... do you want to hear them or just act like a big baby?"

ChaosDukemon grumbled. "Fine... let's hear them."

"The first possibility is simple, capture students that Jaden knows and lure them here," Madoudramon said.

"**MORE** kidnapping?!" ChaosDukemon cried in exasperation. "I don't know which is more annoying, hypnotizing good guys to work for us or kidnapping them and using them for bait! What's the second one?"

"Issue a challenge and threaten to blow up the island up if they don't comply..." Madoudramon said.

ChaosDukemon palmed his face. "Suddenly, hypnos- I mean, kidnapping doesn't sound bad..."

"Go for the second! Go for the second!" SkullSatamon cheered.

"**WHO ASKED YOU?!?**" ChaosDukemon yelled. "Fine... I'll issue the challenge... I'll do that once everyone is here..."

"Oh, you mean us?" Hades asked as he came over, five dark orbs floating around him. "Sorry we're late. Did we miss anything?"

ChaosDukemon palmed his face. "When...?"

"We just came in a couple of minutes ago..." ShadowRanamon said, directing some DarkKnightmon to place a huge cage on the opposite side of the room. "Madoudramon opened the portal we used to get here."

"Did he just send you a telepathic message to get over here?" ChaosDukemon asked.

Fugamon shook his head. "No, he sent us a telephone message."

ChaosDukemon sighed, his shoulders sagging. "No more questions..."

"I have a question!" Gary yelled the cage he, Umbreon, Lucas, Leafeon, Dawn, Latias, Noctowl, Pidgeot and Skarmory were locked in. "What are you using us for?!"

Madoudramon waved his hand. "You'll find out soon enough..."

Dawn gulped. "I don't like the sound of that..."

Lucas gritted his teeth. "Latias, is this cage really strong?"

Latias nodded. "Yes... I can't bend the bars with my Psychic powers, nor can I melt them with my Dragon attacks..."

"And Skarmory's Steel Wing didn't work... poor girl shook for 2 hours..." Gary said.

Skamory groaned. "Don't remind me..."

"What did she say?" Lucas asked.

"Don't remind me, she said..." Latias translated.

Gary sighed. "Sorry..." He brought out a Pokeball and tapped the button on it. The sphere rattled, but didn't open. "And we can't release our Pokemon..."

"The cage is preventing this?" Dawn asked, bringing out one of her Pokeballs.

Madoudramon shook his head. "No, I cast a spell on your Pokeballs to keep them from opening. As long as I'm here, you'll be unable to release your Pokemon."

Lucas gritted his teeth. "You..."

ChaosDukemon glanced around. Aside from the prisoners, Hades, the five orbs, Fugamon and ShadowRanamon, he also noticed Atolmdramon, Yamidramon, MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, Sealsdramon, ShadowGrumblemon and a bunch of DarkKnightmon working around the room. "Where's Dark Fox and Darkdramon?"

"Looking after your boss, Lucy man or something..." Hades said.

LadyDevimon nodded. "Datamon is still reviewing the ancient tablet, Arukenimon is building a large catapult to send Mummymon to China from the Digital World, the Commandramon are still playing bongos, Canntoisemon is keeping an eye on Saya, UmbraDevimon and MetalDevidramon..."

"What about Puppetmon and DemiDevimon?" ChaosDukemon asked.

LadyDevimon groaned. "Well..."

000000000000000000000000000000

"**FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!!**" Puppetmon yelled.

(**WHACK!!!**)

"**THAT'S A GOOOOOOOOOOOOOLF SAAAAAAAAAAAAYIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!**" Screamed DemiDevimon as he flew threw the air.

"1440-Love!" A Commandramon called out.

"We're bad guys!" Another Commandramon pointed out.

"1440-Hate!" The first Commandramon amended.

"Better!" The second one said.

"**BONGO TIME!!!**" The other Commandramon yelled.

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "Give me strength..."

000000000000000000000000000000

"So, why are you all here?" ChaosDukemon asked.

ShadowGrumblemon rolled his eyes. "Well, it is a pretty big operation."

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yes, I like that board game as well."

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "Is the portal still open? I'm going to help Canntoisemon now..."

"Can I join you?" MarineDevimon asked.

"Enough!" Madoudramon said. "It is time! ChaosDukemon, you know what you must do..."

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Oh yes... I'm sure no one will notice a large blue armored knight with a lance and shield breaking into the Academy, threatening to destroy the island unless Jaden Duels me..."

"OK! Good luck!" SkullSatamon called out.

"It's been a while..." ChaosDukemon said, extending his right fist. "Please?"

"OK!" SkullSatamon said, running into the fist.

(**WHAM!**)

"Hey... that's pretty good..." Hades noted.

"Would you rather send a recorded holographic message to the Chancellor's office?" Madoudramon asked.

ChaosDukemon nodded in relief. "Yes, that'll do!"

Madoudramon sighed. "All right... you have only once chance... make sure you don't mess this up or you'll have to do what you suggested..."

"I was being Sarcastic..." ChaosDukemon muttered.

Hades stroked his chin. "You say lots of Digimon have alternate names, like Omnimon and Omegamon, right? Is ChaosDukemon's alternate name Sarcasticmon?"

"Don't you start!" ChaosDukemon snapped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Much later, in Chancellor Shepperd's office...

"You called us, teach?" Jaden asked as he, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, Chazz, Bastion and Zane entered the room.

"So...much...walking..." Chumley wheezed, gasping for breath.

Shepperd nodded, and Crowler stepped forward, holding a glowing orb. "Yes... it is time..."

"Come again?" Syrus asked, blinking in confusion.

"The challenge that Solar was talking about, it's come!" Crowler said. "Jaden Yuki, your challenger sent us a message!"

"Great scott, this is it!" Bastion cried. "The time has finally come to put Jaden to the test!"

"Uh oh...Jaden, did you study?" Syrus asked Jaden anxiously.

"Uh...well..." Jaden laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

Chazz scoffed. "Please... it's all a bunch of lies. Why should Jaden take this challenge?"

Shepperd closed his eyes. "Crowler, show them the message..."

Crowler nodded and tapped the orb. "Yes, sir..."

The orb lit up and a holographic image of ChaosDukemon appeared in front of Crowler. Alexis gasped. "That's..."

"A Digimon!" Zane finished. "And he looks familiar..."

Jaden blinked. "Hey, it's Gallantmon! You remember, one of the Digimon that that fought to save the world when that red goopy stuff attacked?"

Shepperd nodded. "That was the D-Reaper. But, if you look carefully, you'll notice some differences."

Chumley blinked. "Hey, yeah, this guy's blue. Gallantmon had red stuff where all the blue is on this one..."

"_Jaden Yuki!_" Said the holographic ChaosDukemon. "_I am ChaosDukemon, and I've come to challenge you! Come to Sector F-B-D by seven o'clock tonight or I'll blow up the island and everyone on it! If you call the mainland for help, you'll pay the price! I await your arrival..._" The message shut off on that ominous note.

Chazz paled. "H-he isn't kidding, is he?!" His head snapped to the side, and he shouted, "Of **COURSE** you'll be blown up too, you idiots!"

Shepperd shook his head. "I believe he was telling the truth. Either Jaden accepts his challenge, or we all die..."

Jaden frowned. "But...I can't accept his challenge..."

"What?!" Syrus shouted in alarm. "Jaden, you have to! Everyone's lives are at stake! If you don't accept his challenge, we'll never see tomorrow!"

Bastion nodded. "He's right, Jaden. Everyone is counting on you..."

"Erm, guys... I think I know why Jaden can't challenge him..." Alexis interjected. "We don't know where Sector F-B-D is..."

Bastion sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... good point..."

Crowler sighed. "Actually, we do..."

"Really?" Jaden asked hopefully. "Where is it?"

"When ChaosDukemon mentioned '_Sector F-B-D_', he was referring to one of the codewords which only the official staff of Duel Academy use... Sector F-B-D is short for Forbidden Blue Dorm!" Shepperd said ominously.

Alexis gasped. "The Forbidden Blue Dorm!? That's in the middle of the northern forest, where my older brother, Atticus, vanished along with some other students!"

Zane narrowed his eyes. "So, he's hiding in the abandoned dorm, right?"

Crowler nodded. "That's right, and you need special permission to enter that dorm, which is why I'm coming with you."

Jaden glanced at the clock. "It's just past 6! We can still get to the dorm in time!"

Chumley groaned. "Does this mean we're going to be running a lot?"

Shepperd sighed. "Go, Jaden! You must hurry! Otherwise-"

Jaden smiled. "No problem! I won't let you down!"

"Be careful...and stay sharp!" Shepperd advised. "This is probably a trap..."

Chazz rolled his eyes. "That's refreshing..."

Syrus grinned nervously. "Well, you do need a bath..."

Syrus was out of the door first, followed by a furious, screaming Chazz.

"Let's go!" Zane said. They all ran out of the room, a moaning Chumley in the rear, leaving Shepperd behind.

The chancellor sighed, glancing at the safe where the mysterious cards Solar had given Jaden were resting. "ChaosDukemon...what are you up to?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep in the woods at the northern end of the island lay the abandoned dorm where a number of Obelisk Blue students had vanished for no reason...including Alexis' older brother, Atticus Rhodes.

It was an eerie, abandoned place, like a classical haunted house, the furniture covered in dusty sheets, spider webs coating the walls and ceiling, and strange creaks and groans rising from the floor and woodwork with every footstep or gust of wind.

The main doors of the abandoned building burst open as Jaden stormed in. "ChaosDukemon!!! I'm here!!!"

Syrus panted as he entered the main hall just behind Jaden. "Man, Jaden can sure run fast..."

Chumley gasped for air, stumbling and nearly collapsing due to his extremely out-of-shape physical condition. "_I...gasp...hate...pant...running..._"

Crowler checked his watch. "We only have 30 minutes before the deadline..."

"Did you have to say '_dead?!_'" Chazz moaned anxiously. Then he shouted, "Yes, I'm positive you can die! I don't care if you're spirits, I refuse to believe you'll survive the blast and I won't!" at thin air. Then his eyes widened with horror. "Wait, what?! If I die, I'm going to have to stick around you three for all eternity?! **OH GOD NO! JADEN, SAVE US!!!!!**"

Bastion sweatdropped. "Chazz, have you been forgetting to take your medication again?"

Jaden glanced around. "No, Ojama Yellow ate it... again."

"Anyway, we would have more time if we hadn't spent nearly fifteen minutes trying to rescue Syrus from Chazz's headlock..." Bastion added.

Zane glanced around. "We have to be quick and locate ChaosDukemon before it's too late! He must be in this building somewhere!"

Jaden nodded and ran up the stairs. "Right, I'll check the second floor!"

"Wait, Jaden!" Alexis called. But it was too late, he was already out of earshot. She sighed and glanced at Syrus and Chumley. "Great..."

Bastion rubbed his forehead. "We'd better start and search this building carefully, but quickly."

Crowler nodded. "I agree! We better start down here first..."

Syrus groaned. "Jaden... come back..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jaden ran down the hallway of the second floor, glancing around in confusion. "Where is he? Where could he be?"

As he turned around too quickly, he accidentally tripped on the carpet and fell to the ground with a crash, knocking a card out of his deck holder. "Ow... that was one way uncool trip..."

"You should be more careful, Jaden..." Said a familiar voice. "Fools rush in where angels fear to tread..."

Jaden blinked and quickly got up, turning around to see... "Solar!"

Solar smiled. "It seems that you're ready for the challenge..."

Jaden nodded, a big grin on his face. "You know I am!" The grin turned into a frown. "But, we don't know where ChaosDukemon is..."

"He's down in the basement...or a rather large chamber connected to the basement, to be more precise," Solar said. "Rejoin your friends and open the basement door. You will find ChaosDukemon in the chamber deep beneath this dormitory."

"All right!" Jaden said, nodding firmly. He frowned again. "But first, Solar, I gotta ask a question...just who are you? The real Solar Tsukuyomi's been dead for years!"

Solar chuckled and held out the card that had fallen out of Jaden's deck holder. "You dropped this..."

Jaden took the card and smiled, glad to see it again. "Hey, Elemental Hero Neos! Thanks, Solar! Now, can you-" He looked up to see Solar gone, again. "...Answer my questions before you leave? Man, how does he do that?" Shaking his head in frustration, Jaden ran back towards the stairs. "Never mind that now, I gotta hurry!"

Solar appeared again, changing back into Granasmon. He smiled and nodded at the departing Duelist. "Go forth, Jaden Yuki. I know you can do it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments later...

"This is incredible!" Crowler said, walking down a excavated tunnel leading from the basement to a much deeper, and much older place beneath the dorm's foundations. After Jaden had led them down to the basement door, they had found the entrance to the tunnel when an exhausted Chumley leaned against a wall, triggering a hidden switch and revealing the passageway. "I had no idea there was a secret chamber hidden underneath the dorm!"

"You didn't?" Bastion asked.

Crowler shook his head. "No... the last teacher who took care of this dorm didn't never mentioned this..."

Zane blinked. "Hold on... the dorm had a teacher as well? There were no reports of any teachers going missing with the students, so maybe this teacher can help us!"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, good thinking! Prof. Crowler, who was the last teacher in charge of this place?"

Crowler sighed. "Believe it or not, the last teacher was Prof. Ba-"

"AAAHHH!!!" Screamed Syrus as a spider crawled past him. "Oh man, I hate basements and creepy tunnels!"

Chumley nodded. "Tell me about it... all those creepy crawlies and ghosts and stuff...which you wind up running from...man, I hate running!"

"Oh please, if you could see my current problem, you'd know what creepy really is!" Chazz said with a snort, standing between Syrus and Chumley.

Syrus and Chumley turned to look at Chazz. Their eyes widened in horror. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! A GHOST!!!**"

Chazz's left eye twitched. "I don't have time... I don't have time... I don't have time..."

"Alexis, I'm sorry, but the answer to that'll have have to wait..." Jaden said, glancing down the passageway. "Ask that question once ChaosDukemon's been stopped!"

Alexis nodded. "OK..."

Jaden smiled. "All right, everyone! Let's move!"

They ran down the tunnel (Chumley: **NOOOOOOOOOOO!**) and arrived at a massive underground chamber with a tall, dark figure standing in the middle.

"Hello!" SkullSatamon said, waving happily.

No... not him...

"At last, you have arrived, Jaden Yuki..." ChaosDukemon said with a chuckle.

"ChaosDukemon!!!" Jaden called out as he ran towards the dark knight.

"Jaden, wait!" Bastion called out as he, Zane and Crowler chased after him.

"I'm here! So, let's start the Duel!" Jaden called out.

ChaosDukemon held up a hand. "Sure... but first, let me give you some advice. Don't turn your back on your enemy..."

Jaden stopped and whirled around. "Huh?!"

Bastion, Crowler and Zane stopped in confusion and turned around as well. Zane gasped. "Oh no!"

Five DarkKnightmon and Sealsdramon had appeared from the corners of the room, surrounding Syrus, Alexis, Chumley and Chazz as they exited the tunnel. Sealsdramon grinned as he held his dagger to a terrified Alexis' neck. "You better listen up, or else..."

"Where did they come from?!" A horrified Crowler gasped.

Chazz glanced around. "They came out of no where! Shepperd was right, this was a trap!"

Sealsdramon nodded. "That's right, and only Jaden will confront ChaosDukemon-sama while you three stay behind, or else all of you, meaning you four humans and those three ugly things, will **DIE**!"

Chazz blinked. "Hold on... you can see the Ojamas?! How?!"

"It's all thanks to me!" boomed Madoudramon. Jaden and the others looked up to see the dark wizard standing on a high ledge with Hades, the five glowing orbs and the cage containing the captives from the Pokemon world. "Welcome, Jaden Yuki! I'm Madoudramon and the lives of not just your friends are at stake, but those of my prisoners here as well."

"Wha...What?!" Jaden cried, totally confused.

Gary stood up, clutching the bars of the cage. "Jaden, right? Listen, you've got to get out of here! You have no idea what these guys are planning!"

"I can't leave!" Jaden called back. "If I do, then..." He glanced at his captive friends. "They'll die... and ChaosDukemon will blow up this island!"

"He'll **WHAT?!**" Dawn screamed. "H-How?!"

Hades laughed. "That's the beauty of it... it'll be a **BLAST!!!**"

Lucas sneered. "You captured his friends, so why did you bother catching us, too?!"

Madoudramon chuckled. "I was hoping Jaden would come alone, but in case he didn't...I had to make sure his other friends didn't interfere."

"You... **YOU!!!**" Latias hissed.

"What is **THAT?!**" A frightened Crowler asked, pointing at Latias.

ShadowRanamon smirked. "It's a Pokemon, sugah. Creatures from another world..."

Bastion blinked. "Pokemon? Creatures from other worlds? There **ARE** other worlds?! It's not just a theory or crazy piece of science fiction?!"

"Bingo!" ShadowRanamon said with a laugh.

Hades nodded, an evil grin on his twisted blue features. "That's right! Just look at yours truly!"

Alexis' eyes widened. "It... can't be..."

"Hades?! From Disney's Hercules?!" Syrus cried in disbelief.

Chazz rubbed his eyes. "I gotta be dreaming... fictional, cartoon characters are real as well?! Along with spirits like those stupid Ojamas?! Aw man, what did I do to deserve this?!"

"If Digimon are real, why shouldn't other fictional stuff be real as well?" Chumley asked reasonably. "Oh man, what else is going to go wacko?"

Sealsdramon snarled at thin air. "I'm not a dog!"

"That's right, he's a seal!" SkullSatamon called back.

Sealsdramon growled. "I'd rather drive this dagger through his neck than yours, girl..."

"Then why don't you?" Alexis asked, glancing at the idiot skeleton.

Sealsdramon paused for a moment at that thought, then shoved Alexis into the hands of a DarkKnightmon. "Hold onto her and don't let go!" He ran off towards the grinning boney idiot. "**SKULLSATAMON!!!**"

(**CLANG!!!**)

Chumley blinked. "Erm... did his dagger split in two when he drove it into SkullSatamon's neck?"

Syrus nodded. "Yeah... talk about unbelieveable stuff..." He glanced at Chazz. "Speaking of unbelievable stuff, I didn't expect you to know about Hercules, Chazz. I didn't see you as the type to watch Disney films."

Chazz scoffed. "It came out nearly five or six years ago... I was a kid back then..."

The DarkKnightmon holding Chazz laughed. "Nah, according to this green thing, you saw it last night!"

"**NO, I DIDN'T!!!**" Chazz yelled. "**STOP TELLING LIES, YOU THREE!!! I'VE GOT AN IMAGE TO MAINTAIN!!!**"

"As a yelling loony?" Alexis muttered.

"_Somehow, I'm glad we're going to be rescued by the kid in red instead of the one in black..._" Pidgeot muttered.

Noctowl sighed. "_True enough... I wonder what those two are going to do? Doesn't look like a Pokemon battle..._"

"_No... it looks like they're playing with...__**CARDS?!**_" Skarmory cried. "_Our fate rests on a card game?! Oh dear..._"

"_At least it doesn't rest on Latias' human dancing skills..._" Pidgeot grumbled.

Latias smiled rather sweetly. "Pidgeot, shall I sooth your mind with my Psychic powers?"

Pidgeot sweatdropped. "_Erm... look, they're about to start!_"

Latias grinned. "Thought so..."

ChaosDukemon chuckled as he activated his Duel Disk, the card slots spinning about the wheel before sliding into place perpendicular to his arm. "All right, Jaden... For this duel, we'll both start off with 8000 LP! Will that be fine with you?"

Jaden nodded, slotting his deck into his Duel Disk. "That's fine with me! Get your game on!"

"Interesting catchphrase... too bad it's so sad..." ChaosDukemon said, chuckling as he drew five cards from his deck.

Jaden blushed, drawing five cards from his own deck. "Erm... I'll work on that... later..."

Madoudramon teleported down to ChaosDukemon, placing a hand on the dark knight's right shoulder. "Are you ready?"

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Yes!"

"Good luck..." Madoudramon said, teleporting back to the ledge.

"Why did he come over here to do that?" ChaosDukemon muttered to himself. He shook his head and glanced at Jaden. "All right... let's **DUEL!**"

(**CHAOSDUKEMON: **_**8000**_)

(**JADEN: **_**8000**_)

"I hope Jaden knows what he's doing," said Bastion. "Not only is he facing a Digimon, but one with experience at Duel Monsters! We have no idea what sort of deck he uses!"

Zane nodded. "Yes, and we're surrounded... and not only our friends are in danger, but those people and their friends are in danger. If we only had the power to fight back..."

Crowler glanced at the Duel Disk he was wearing. "Maybe we can fight back... Digimon are made out of data, right? And the holographic Duel Monsters are made of data too, so..."

"We should summon a monster and see if it can deal damage to the Digimon?" Bastion finished. "Good idea, but we can't... not right now... not until we're in the clear, anyway."

"Allow me to start things off!" ChaosDukemon said, drawing a card. He glanced at his hand and placed a card in one of the slots on his Duel Disk. "I summon **Infernal Dragon** in DEF mode, then end my turn!"

Appearing on the field in front of ChaosDukemon was Infernal Dragon. For such a weak monster, Infernal Dragon looked rather nasty. It was dark green with a black fin-framed face and shoulder armour, bat wings, spikes growing from its knees and hips, and its long tail ended in a three-pronged golden metal claw. It also had a rather prominent nose horn.

(_Infernal Dragon. LV/4 Dark/Dragon/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/0_)

Jaden blinked in confusion. "Zero DEF points?!"

Zane narrowed his eyes. "He's setting Jaden up... Infernal Dragon's ATK points are higher than its DEF! Once Jaden destroys Infernal Dragon with a monster, ChaosDukemon will be able to summon another monster to take a few LP out of Jaden!"

Bastion nodded. "I agree. And if I recall correctly, Infernal Dragon will destroy itself at the end of the player's turn if it's attacked a monster in battle. However, once it has destroyed itself, the player can revive it by tributing one monster on his side of the field. And unless ChaosDukemon wants to risk losing a lot of his LP, he can't have Infernal Dragon attack if he doesn't have another monster on his side of the field..."

"I don't know what you're planning, ChaosDukemon... but it won't stop me! My move!" Jaden said, drawing a card from his deck. He glanced at his hand and grinned. "I'm going to summon **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** in ATK mode!"

A humanoid dressed in a blue suit with a cape and an eyeless helmet-mask appeared on the field, a water gun attached to his right arm with tanks on his back.

(_Elemental Hero Bubbleman. LV/4 Water/Warrior/Effect ATK/800 DEF/1200_)

ChaosDukemon chuckled in amusement. "What are you going to do? Drown my dragon?"

"Not yet, because I've activated Bubbleman's special ability! If he's the only monster on the field after being summoned, I can draw two more cards!" Jaden explained, drawing two cards from his deck. He glanced at the cards he had just drawn and smiled, holding one up. "And one of them is Bubbleman's Equip Spell card, **Bubble Blaster**! With this, his ATK points will increase by 800!"

A large water cannon fell out of the sky and was caught by Bubbleman. He crouched down and shifted the cannon's heavy stock over his shoulder, pointing its barrel at Infernal Dragon.

(_Elemental Hero Bubbleman._ _ATK/800_ V _1600_)

LadyDevimon palmed her face. "Oh boy..."

"Don't tell me, did he make a mistake?" Hades asked.

LadyDevimon nodded. "Sort of, but I'm not sure I can explain the rules of a modern game to an ancient Greek God?"

Hades nodded. "Good point, I'll probably just wind up with I get enough of that from my minions..."

"Bubbleman, attack Infernal Dragon!" Jaden commanded. "**BUBBLE BARRAGE!!!**"

Bubbleman's weapon charged up and unleashed a powerful burst of watter which splashed into Infernal Dragon and blasted him away.

"Unless your Battle Blaster can deal damage to my LP, I'm afraid nothing has changed!" ChaosDukemon told Jaden.

Jaden sweatdropped. "No, no damage at all... and it's Bubble Blaster..."

"Whatever... is your turn over?" ChaosDukemon asked. After Jaden nodded, the dark knight drew a card. "Thank you!" He glanced at his hand and chuckled. "All right... I'll set two cards on my field..." Two face-down cards appeared in front of ChaosDukemon. "Then, I activate a Continous Spell card called **The Dark Door**. As long as this card remains face-up, we both can only attack each other with one monster in Battle Phases. So, if you have two or three monsters, only one can make a move per turn..."

Zane frowned. "That Spell card works like a double-edged sword...it'll help ChaosDukemon, but also hinder him if he has more than one strong monster on his side of the field..."

"And vice versa for Jaden," Bastion added.

"Next up, I'll summon this monster in ATK mode!" ChaosDukemon said, holding up a card. "Come forth, **Spear Dragon**!"

Jaden paled. "Uh oh..."

Spear Dragon appeared on the field. It was a very ugly monster that looked like a fat pterodactyl with a long, spear-like beak.

(_Spear Dragon. ATK/4 Wind/Dragon/Effect ATK/1900 DEF/0_)

Crowler gasped. "Spear Dragon, a monster that can deal damage to the opponent if its ATK points are higher than the defending monster's DEF points! However, if this card attacks, it'll be forced into DEF mode!"

"Spear Dragon, attack Bubbleman!" ChaosDukemon yelled. "**Zephyr Wave!!!**"

Spear Dragon opened its mouth and spat green waves at Bubbleman. However, before they could hit the warrior, Bubbleman held his Blaster out before him. The gun took the attack for him and exploded.

Jaden grinned. "Too bad for you! When Bubbleman is attacked while holding Bubble Blaster, he can survive the attack by sending Bubble Blaster to the graveyard. Plus, I don't lose any LP!"

(**JADEN: **_**8000**_)

ChaosDukemon nodded. "True, but now that the Equip card is gone, Bubbleman's ATK power returns to normal..."

(_Elemental Hero Bubbleman. ATK/1600_ V _800_)

"Also, because Spear Dragon conducted an attack, it'll switch itself into DEF mode..." ChaosDukemon said as the dragon folded its wings in front of itself. "Oh well...I end my turn."

Jaden drew his next card and stared at the field, thinking carefully. "_OK... Dark Door, Spear Dragon and two face-down cards. The Dark Door can help me and Spear Dragon has zero DEF points, which means I can take it down with Bubbleman. It's just the two face-down cards that I'm worried about... he must have prepared his deck against mine, so he probably has something that can cripple my deck... well, I guess I know what I gotta do..._"

"Well?" ChaosDukemon asked impatiently.

Jaden grinned and held out a card. "ChaosDukemon, allow me to introduce you to a new Hero! Let's go, **Elemental Hero Stratos**!!!"

"What?!" ChaosDukemon gasped.

Elemental Hero Stratos appeared on the field. Stratos was a muscular blue-skinned humanoid wearing white leggings with a metal codpiece, belt, and knee pads, with two mechanical wings growing from his back that had turbofans rather than feathers. He wore black boots on his feet and blue and silver gauntlets on his arms. A blue piece of armour covered his upper chest and shoulders, and his face was hidden behind a visored helmet with a pair of wings jutting from the sides.

(_Elemental Hero Stratos. LV/4 Wind/Warrior/Effect ATK/1800 DEF/300_)

"A new Hero?!" Chazz asked, looking shocked. "I thought Sparkman was the strongest Elemental Hero at level 4! **YES, I THINK HE'S HANDSOMER THAN YOU THREE! EVEN CROWLER IS HANDSOMER THAN YOU, AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!!!**"

Crowler blinked. "Should I feel flattered or insulted right now?"

Alexis smiled. "Sparkman used to be the strongest, but Stratos is one of the new cards Jaden received from Pegasus. And yes, you should feel complimented."

"Ah," said a confused Crowler.

"What do you think? Pretty cool, huh?" Jaden asked as he removed his deck from his Disk and shuffled through it, looking for something. "But that's just the beginning! Whenever Stratos is summoned to the field, I can add one Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand, and I choose **Burstinatrix**!"

ChaosDukemon narrowed his eyes. "_I see... Bubbleman on the field, Burstinatrix in his hand... that means... perfect..._"

"Next up, I'll play a Spell card!" Jaden said.

"_Double perfect..._" ChaosDukemon whispered to himself.

"I activate **R - Righteous Justice**!" Jaden yelled.

"_Not perfect..._" ChaosDukemon stepped back in alarm. "**WHAT?!**"

Jaden grinned. "By playing this Spell card, I can destroy as many Spell and Trap cards on the field as there are Elemental Heroes on my side. With Bubbleman and Stratos out, I can destroy up to **TWO** cards! I'm leaving Dark Door out, so instead I'll go for the face-down cards you've played!"

ChaosDukemon narrowed his eyes. "He's ruined one of my plans already..."

"Let's take a look at card number 1!" Jaden said as one of ChaosDukemon's face-down cards flipped up. "It's one of the most popular Trap cards, **Mirror Force**! Normally, you could activate that Trap card during my Battle Phase, negating the attack and destroying all my monsters in ATK position, but not anymore!" The card exploded.

"Get on with it!" ChaosDukemon snapped.

"And your second card is..." Jaden started as ChaosDukemon's other face-down card flipped up. His eyes widened. "Another Trap card called **Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell**?!"

ChaosDukemon snarled.

Madoudramon turned his head away. "This is not good... Jaden has destroyed any chance ChaosDukemon had to prevent him from using Fusion Summon..."

"Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell is a dangerous Trap card... if Jaden had played Polymerization and ChaosDukemon used that, by discarding one Spell card, not only would it have negated Polymerization's effect, but Jaden wouldn't be able to play Polymerization for the rest of the Duel!" Zane said.

Crowler sighed in relief. "Then Jaden just dodged that bullet...thank goodness!"

ChaosDukemon snarled as the Forbidden Spell Trap card exploded. "You're a lucky young man, Jaden Yuki..."

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, **VERY**. Didn't expect you to use that card. Good thing I listened to my gut, huh?" His stomach started growling, almost as if on cue. "Speaking of which, I'm hungry. Got anything to eat?"

ChaosDukemon nearly facefaulted. "You've got to be kidding me... you remind me of-"

"**NOOOOOOO!!!!**" SkullSatamon screamed. "I knew I'd forgotten something!!!"

"Everything was going okay until you spoke up!" ChaosDukemon yelled at the idiot on the ledge. "What have you forgotten!?"

"The key to Harry Potter's world!" SkullSatamon called back.

ChaosDukemon palmed his face. "Jaden said he wanted something to eat, why did that make you remember the key to Harry Potter's world...?"

"Plothole!" SkullSatamon answered.

"Oh... I give up with him..." ChaosDukemon said, falling to the ground, looking very tired.

Jaden sweatdropped. "That's new..."

Zane nodded. "Yes..."

"What's your plan now?" ChaosDukemon asked as he got back up. "Remember, with Dark Door on the field, you can only use one monster to attack each turn."

Jaden nodded. "I know, I know..." He grinned. "Which is why I'm going to play the Spell card you were trying to stop!"

ChaosDukemon groaned. "Damn..."

"That's right! **Polymerization**!" Jaden announced, holding up a card with a picture of a swirling vortex. "I'm going to fuse Elemental Hero Bubbleman on the field with Burstinatrix in my hand to create..." Bubbleman and Burstinatrix leapt into the swirling portal that formed behind them. "**ELEMENTAL HERO STEAM HEALER!!!**"

Elemental Hero Steam Healer leaped out of the vortex. Steam Healer was a humanoid completely covered in a suit of bulky purple and red armour with oversized hands and feet. A number of pipes and tanks venting steam grew from his back and shoulders, and another couple of pipes grew from the sides of his helmet.

(_Elemental Hero Steam Healer. LV/5 Water/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/1800 DEF/1000_)

"Check him out!" Dawn said, watching the Duel from the cage. "Do you think he could iron our clothes?"

Lucas sweatdropped. "Give me a moment, Dawn. I'll think up some sarcastic reply to what you just said..."

"I think Pidgeot would like to say something..." Latias said, smiling sweetly at him.

Pidgeot gulped. "_I would rather not have you sooth my mind with your Psychic powers, so I'm going to keep quiet..._"

"Good birdy..." Latias purred.

Skarmory sweatdropped. "_Did somebody feed her sugar again or something?_"

"Now, Steam Healer! Attack Spear Dragon with **Steam Blast**!" Jaden yelled.

Steam Healer charged ahead, slamming into Spear Dragon and unleashing a super-hot blast of steam from his right hand, causing the dragon to hiss in pain before exploding.

"Another one bites the dust!" Syrus joked with a smile.

Chazz nodded. "Yes, and now Jaden will take the lead! **NO, I DON'T KNOW WHY IT'S CALLED '**_**HEALER!**_**' SHUT UP!**"

Syrus blinked. "Chazz, you really need some help..."

Alexis sighed. "Believe it or not, Syrus... I'm not sure Chazz is insane. He must be seeing Duel Monster spirits, the Digimon implied they were there."

"That's right!" Chazz snapped. "Jaden can see Duel Monsters spirits too! And you're lucky NOT to see them at all!"

"We must be very lucky..." Alexis muttered. "However, I find it silly that you don't know why he's called '_Healer_', but you still said Jaden will take the lead..."

Chazz cringed. "More of my reputation going down the drain... **AND NO, I DON"T NEED A PLUMBER! ESPECIALLY NOT MARIO OR LUIGI! THEY DON'T EVEN EXIST!** Well, then again, you guys shouldn't exist either...hmm."

Chumley blinked. "Maybe they do exist... Hades is here, remember? And the Digimon too?"

Chazz groaned. "Good point..."

Syrus sweatdropped. "I really feel sorry for you, Chazz, to have this kind of curse..."

"No, I'm just sorry that Armed Dragon didn't become my spirit partner..." Chazz grumbled. He sweatdropped. "Anyone got an umbrella?"

"They're crying?" Alexis guessed.

Chazz started looking wet, his hair sagging down on his forehead and his jacket plastering to his body. "Does this answer your question?"

"Man the lifeboats!!!" Yelled the DarkKnightmon holding onto Chazz.

"We're not blowing up the island! The Duel's still going on!" Yelled Fugamon.

Chazz's DarkKnightmon sputtered out water from the grille on his helmet. "Then why am I drowning?!"

Alexis sighed. "OK... Chazz, I'm sorry that we thought you were insane..."

Chazz spat out water. "Thank you, Alexis..."

"You're looking the wrong way, Chazz..." Chumley said.

"**I CAN'T SEE!!! STOP CRYING!!!**" Chazz yelled at some point over his head.

ChaosDukemon sighed. "While your friend is getting wet water, you're getting steamed water. What's going on here?"

Jaden smiled as Steam Healer blew steam from his pipes at Jaden. "Simple, this is why he's called Healer.' When he destroys one of your monsters, my LP increases by the same ATK points of your destroyed monsters!"

(**JADEN: **_**9900**_)

ChaosDukemon grunted. "I see..."

"And because I used up my one attack, I end my turn!" Jaden said with a grin. "So, what are you going to do now?"

ChaosDukemon drew his next card and examined it. He chuckled and looked up. "Simple, Jaden... the real battle will soon begin..."

"It will?" Jaden asked, looking confused.

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Yes, even if you can still use Fusion Summon, it'll never stop you from overcoming the Dragon God!"

"Dragon God?" Jaden repeated.

"Dragon God? What's that?" Crowler asked.

Bastion frowned. "I've never heard of a Dragon God before...I wonder if it has the same power as the Egyptian Gods used by Yugi Muto..."

"Or maybe it's a card we already know... and he's calling it something different," Zane reasoned. "I don't like the sound of this..."

"Here's a shocker!" ChaosDukemon said, slamming a card onto his Duel Disk. "I summon **Infernal Dragon** in DEF mode!"

"Again?!" Jaden blanched.

The second Infernal Dragon appeared on the field.

(_Infernal Dragon. LV/4 Dark/Dragon/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/0_)

"And also, I'll set one card face down..." ChaosDukemon said with an evil chuckle. "I end my turn..."

Noticing the look in ChaosDukemon's eyes, Madoudramon glanced at Hades. "He's got it..."

Hades grinned. "Really? Shall I get Kvar ready for the first one?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes..."

"OK..." Hades said, cackling and rubbing his hands together evilly.

"My draw!" Jaden called out, drawing a card from his deck. He pointed at Infernal Dragon. "Steam Healer, attack that monster with **Steam Blast**!"

Once again, Steam Healer charged into Infernal Dragon, unleashing a super-hot blast of steam from his left hand. Infernal Dragon hissed and exploded. Then, the hero's pipes started to hiss and cover Jaden with steam.

(**JADEN: **_**11900**_)

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "So much LP, guess it'll take me a while to beat you..."

Jaden grinned. "Hey, that's what you get when Steam Healer destroys a monster that has zero DEF points, but high ATK points in DEF position!"

"But, isn't there an important saying in Duel Monsters?" ChaosDukemon asked innocently. "What was it again? Oh yes... Life Points don't decide the match, it's the cards you use!"

Jaden frowned. He didn't like where this was going. "Yeah, so what?"

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Watch as I begin the Ritual of the Great Dragon God!" He pointed to his face-down card. "Reveal Trap card, **MYSTIC ELEMENTAL TEXT!!!**"

"What in the?!" Jaden gasped.

Madoudramon laughed. "He's done it! Now, everything will heat up..."

"That's my job!" Hades said with a grin, the flames on his head burning hotter and rising higher into the air.

"This Trap card can only be activated by the following conditions... When my opponent has two or more Spell cards in his graveyard and he's destroyed a Dragon monster with the attributes of either Fire, Wind, Water, Earth or Dark," ChaosDukemon said smugly. "In return, you're allowed to remove a Spell card from your graveyard and put it back in your hand. But I'd advise you not to take the R - Righteous Justice one... Mystic Elemental Text can't be destroyed by the effects of monsters, Spells and Traps..."

Jaden frowned. "Fine..." The graveyard section of his Duel Disk glowed and a card came out. "I choose my Polymerization Spell card!"

ChaosDukemon laughed. "As for me... I shall summon a new enemy for the Elemental Heroes..." He held out his Duel Disk, his deck glowing. "I call upon the Elemental Dragon of the Sea... Come forth, **ELEMENTAL DRAGON - TSUNAMI!!!**"

"The heck?!" Jaden cried.

"Elemental Dragon?!?" Syrus asked in shock.

"Tsunami?" Alexis murmured in confusion.

The dragon that appeared on the field looked to be made completely out of water. Its eyes were dark green and its body rippled and flowed like a raging river. It flapped its wings, causing droplets of water to sprinkle everywhere. It reared back its head and roared, sounding like a waterfall crashing down on jagged rocks from a thousand-foot height.

(_Elemental Dragon - Tsunami. LV/6 Water/Dragon/Effect ATK/2200 DEF/1400_)

"It's **SHOWTIME!!!**" Hades exclaimed, throwing Kvar's soul orb at Tsunami. "Let the shadows play!"

"What is he doing?!" Crowler cried, eyes bulging wide with fright.

The soul orb struck Tsunami and sunk beneath the dragon's watery skin. There was a flash of light, and suddenly Kvar was standing before the water dragon in spiritual form, grinning sinisterly. "It's about time..."

Jaden blinked. "Hey, who are you?"

Kvar laughed. "Surely you have heard of the mighty Kvar! My reputation transcends dimensions!"

Jaden scratched his head. "Sorry bro, I've never heard of you." Kvar facefaulted.

"He's a bad guy from a video game, Jaden!" Syrus shouted. "Kvar from _Tales of Symphonia_!"

"I didn't know you played video games involving music," sneered Chazz. "Wuss. **NO, YOU CAN'T PLAY IT!**"

Zane rolled his eyes. "_Tales of Symphonia_ is an RPG, not a music simulator."

"Oh. **NO, YOU STILL CAN'T PLAY IT!**" Chazz snapped.

Jaden stared at Kvar. "So, even video game characters exist out there? Huh, does that mean there are characters from cartoon shows too? And And sitcoms? And reality TV?"

"Jaden, characters from reality TV are already real!" Syrus said in exasperation.

Jaden blinked. "They are?" Nearly everyone facefaulted, aside from Zane, Madoudramon, Hades, and the DarkKnightmon holding Chumley, Alexis, Syrus and Chazz.

Syrus hung his head in shame. "I knew it! I knew he would say that..."

"I was hoping he would say that because if these knights had been so stunned by his stupidity that they'd accidentally let us go, we could have made a run for it..." Chazz grumbled. He sweatdropped. "I agree, those reality shows aren't very convincing."

"Then why watch them?" Alexis asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because my stupid Ojamas are addicted to them!" Chazz yelled angrily. "They love those shows, especially that imported junk from America! Ugh, Survivor, Big Brother, America's Next Top Model, they can't get enough of that stuff! How'm I supposed to watch my soaps when they keep hogging the television?!" He sweatdropped, realizing what he had just said. "Ah, disregard that last part, please."

Syrus snickered. "Why? You need a shower anyway..."

Chazz's left eye twitched. "I know a good place to put a bar of soap when I get my hands on you..."

ChaosDukemon got up. "Oh god... if this is a human version of SkullSatamon, then I quit!"

"You wish..." MarineDevimon grumbled.

Speaking of SkullSatamon...

"That was fun!" SkullSatamon said, lying on the ground. "Shall I try that again?"

"We can help you with a mallet!" Sealsdramon snapped.

Zane sighed as Crowler and Bastion got up. "You should have seen that one coming..."

Bastion nodded. "Yes, that's Jaden in a nutshell... Still, he can grow up...some day...I hope..."

"When he's 50?!" Crowler asked incredulously.

Kvar sneered, glaring at Jaden. "You pathetic fool...every word you utter only proves how inferior you are. I'll enjoy tearing you to pieces!"

ChaosDukemon sighed. "I hate to say it, but I agree with him..." Suddenly, the air around Jaden, himself, and the Dueling field began darkening, the shadows rushing towards them and rising upwards from the floor, slowly turning into a dome of dark energy. "Especially now that the Shadow Game has begun!"

Jaden gasped as his friends and the chamber seemed to disappear, replaced by an endless void of shifting, roiling darkness. Things writhed and crawled about in that darkness, and Jaden didn't particularly want to meet any of them personally. "Sh-Shadow Game?!"

ChaosDukemon growled in annoyance. "Oh, come on! Enough with the dramatic stuff! I want Jaden's friends to gasp in horror as he loses his bloody life and his very soul! Just make some transparent barrier, will you? One in keeping with the Shadow Game rules!" The void faded away and changed back into the stone chamber, the dark dome surrounding Jaden and ChaosDukemon turning a transparent light purple. "Thank you!"

Jaden sweatdropped. "I don't want to meet him on a bad day..."

"Tell me about it..." Muttered a disturbed Kvar.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes... Shadow Games, the ultimate forbidden game used by ancient sorcerers from Egypt. In these games, the winner walks away, while the loser dies...or worse..." ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Locked away in an alternate dimension with no hope of escape, the Shadow Realm, where your soul shall be forever engulfed in living darkness!"

"He's got to be kidding!" A terrified Crowler cried shrilly.

"I don't think he is..." Bastion said, looking worried.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried, struggling to break free from DarkKnightmon's grasp. "Let go of me!"

The DarkKnightmon holding Syrus laughed. "Forget it, we're not letting go no matter wha-" He suddenly paused, his eyes widening in pain. "Ugh...uh..."

"What the koala!?" Chumley cried in alarm. He glanced behind Syrus' DarkKnightmon and gasped. The knight had just gotten a talon driven into its back. "Hey, that's..."

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**" Screamed the DarkKnightmon, bursting into data and dropping Syrus to the ground.

"What's going on over there?!" ChaosDukemon demanded.

Syrus turned around and gasped when he saw the warrior that had killed the DarkKnightmon holding him. "**Shining Phoenix Enforcer!**"

Without speaking (well of course it couldn't speak, it was a hologram), Shining Phoenix Enforcer quickly dashed towards the other DarkKnightmon holding Chazz, Chumley and Alexis. He swiped his claws through the air, and all the Digimon burst into data.

"He's fast!" Chumley said in amazement.

Alexis nodded. "And how!"

"**OUCH!**" Chazz yelled, falling onto his butt. "Of course I'm okay... it's not everyday you're being held captive by a digital knight and you get saved by a holographic Duel Monster...**YES, HE'S COOLER THAN YOU! AND HANDSOMER! AND BETTER SMELLING! JUST ABOUT ANYTHING IS!**"

"Couldn't you just say '_thank you_'?" Aster asked, coming into view. "This school is very interesting, I just saved your lives..."

Syrus gasped. "I knew it, Aster Phoenix!"

"Why are you here?" Alexis asked.

Aster smirked. "Well, we noticed you guys running over here for some reason and thought you might need some help. We're getting ready to make our move to release those prisoners over there."

"We?" Chumley repeated. "You mean..."

ShadowRanamon snarled. "I don't believe it, they've got unexpected help!"

"We should have moved those DarkKnightmon away from the tunnel entrance..." LadyDevimon grumbled. Her ears twitched. "Do you guys hear a snarl?"

ShadowRanamon blinked. "Yes, I do..."

"Jaden's stomach?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

MarineDevimon shook his head. "No... more of a reptilian snarl..."

"I know what it is!" SkullSatamon said.

ShadowGrumblemon rolled his eyes. "Oh, really? What is it?"

SkullSatamon smiled. "It's a big Tyrannosaurus Rex with cybernetic parts!"

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "And what gave you that idea?"

SkullSatamon pointed behind her. "There it is!"

LadyDevimon, ShadowRanamon, MarineDevimon and ShadowGumblemon turned around to see Super Conductor Tyranno growling at them. "**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!**"

"Hmm... someone else is here..." Madoudramon muttered.

"Got that right!" Hassleberry said, stepping out from behind Conductor Tyranno. "All right, soldier! Put 'em up! Release those prisoners or I'm gonna have to get rough!"

Hades rolled his eyes. "Oh, please... do you really think we would list-"

Madoudramon nodded. "Very well..." He snapped his fingers and the cage door opened. "They're free to go."

"**WHAT?!**" Hades howled, his flames flaring up and turning bright red, along with his skin.

Hassleberry blinked. "That was easy..."

"Too easy..." Gary said, stepping out of the cage. "What's the catch?!"

"No catch at all... because you're of no use to us anymore... not since the Shadow Games have begun!" Madoudramon said.

"What?!" Gary said in alarm.

Crowler shook his head and ran over to Jaden. "Forget about that! We have to help Jad-" He crashed into the dark dome. "**OW!!!**"

"Professor Crowler!" Jaden called.

Latias gasped. "I see now! With that dome up, nobody can get in to help that Jaden guy!"

"What's worse, I don't think Jaden can get **OUT!**" Dawn added.

Gary glared at Madoudramon. "You..."

"I suggest that you leave before you suffer another defeat at my hands," Madoudramon said.

Gary gritted his teeth and glanced at the others. "Come on... let's get off this ledge..."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah..."

Gary and the others ran or flew over to Hassleberry. He sighed as they stopped in front of him. "Thank you for rescuing us."

Hassleberry grinned. "You're welcome!"

"What are you doing?" Bastion asked as Zane activated his Duel Disk.

"Giving us protection!" Zane said, holding up a card. "Come forth, **CYBER END DRAGON!!!**"

There was a massive flash of light and a massive three-headed robotic serpent with a blue light in its chest plate, a pair of metal wings with big blue joints, and three differently shaped heads and necks appeared. The right head had green sensors, the left had red, and the middle one had yellow and blue jaw sensors.

(_Cyber End Dragon. LV/10 Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect ATK/4000 DEF/2800_)

Bastion smiled and glanced at the newly liberated refugees from another world. "Everyone, get over here right now!"

"_Let's go, you two!_" Skarmory screeched, flying over to Cyber End Dragon.

"_Right behind you!_" Noctowl called.

Pidgeot sighed in relief as he flew after the girls. "_Well, at least I got away from Latias for now..._"

"I'm not in my human form..." Latias said in a sing-song voice as she flew beside Pidgeot.

Pidgeot sweatdropped. "_Aw nuts..._"

Hassleberry and the Pokemon trainers finally reached Aster and the other Duelists after getting off the ledge. Aster smirked. "No trouble getting down here?"

Hassleberry shook his head. "No... those four are busy shaking like a leaf..."

"Here..." Sealsdramon muttered. handing ShadowRanamon, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon and ShadowGrumblemon a bottle of milk each. "Hold this..."

"H-H-H-How is th-th-this going to s-s-stop us from sh-sh-shaking?!" MarineDevimon asked, shaking like mad.

Sealsdramon smirked. "It's not. You're just making milkshakes."

"I want strawberry!" Fugamon called.

"Make mine chocolate!" SkullSatamon added.

"Mine."

"D-D-Damn you..." MarineDevimon said, sweatdropping... which he shook off from his shaking and spraying sweat everywhere due to his shaking.

Gary glanced at the Duelists. "I don't want to be rude or anything, but how about we save the introductions and explanations for later? Your friend needs help!"

"Shall we try and break in to save Jaden?" Syrus asked.

Dawn shook her head. "Not a good idea... that huge lady couldn't break into that dome, so what can we do?"

"Lady? That's Professor Crowler, a **MAN**!" Syrus said.

Dawn blanched. "R...Really?!"

Hades tapped his chin. "Hey, Madoudramon. If those three can't get out of that transparent dome thingy and no one can get in, how will the other four evil souls I brought get in?"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Simple, the only way to enter the Shadow Game is to possess an evil, dark heart! That's the same way Kvar started the Shadow Game in the first place, by merging with one of the powerful cards in ChaosDukemon's deck using his evil heart..."

"Evil heart?" Jaden asked, glancing at Madoudramon. He glanced back at Kvar. "What did you do?!"

Kvar smirked. "Like I would tell an inferior being like you what I've done! Although, your short friend could tell you of my deeds..."

Syrus narrowed his eyes. "He comes from a world filled with humans and elves live, Jaden! Half-elves, the progeny of the two races, are discriminated against! Kvar is a member of an evil half-elf organization called Cruxis and hates humans and elves with a passion! He turned many humans into stones called Exspheres and tested them on others to drain their life force! And if the Exspheres were removed without a vital material, the subjects were turned into mindless monsters!"

"And that's just a few of his many sins!" Hades added.

Latias was horrified. "You so casually abuse and disrespect life without regrets?!"

Kvar laughed. "All ofyou are worthless! And what're you fighting for? Nothing! It's all meaningless..."

"Meaningless?!" Syrus asked angrily. "You're the one who got killed by two main characters, a father and his son, because you turned their wife and mother into a monster and forced the father to kill her!"

Gary snarled. "I don't want to hear anything else from you... I just want to see that lowlife scum go away!"

"It'll have to wait... I end my turn..." Jaden said, sighing.

Bastion closed his eyes. "That's right, all of this happened during Jaden's turn. Now we have to wonder what ChaosDukemon and Kvar are up to next..."

ChaosDukemon drew his next card. "Draw!" He pointed at Steam Healer. "Your Healer is helping me now, Jaden Yuki! For every monster whose Attribute is Water apart from itself, Tsunami's ATK strength increases by 500!"

(_Elemental Dragon - Tsunami. ATK/2200_ V _2700_)

Jaden stepped back, eyes widening in horror. "No!"

"Oh, yes... I'll enjoy tearing you and your weak followers to pieces..." Kvar said, chuckling darkly.

ChaosDukemon pointed at Steam Healer. "Time to end your LP recovery, Jaden! Tsunami, attack! **HYDRO HELL!!!**"

Tsunami reared back his head and unleashed a powerful blast of water that crashed into Steam Healer, causing the warrior to cry out in pain and explode.

"Steam Healer!!!" Jaden yelled.

(**JADEN: **_**11000**_)

"Next up, Tsunami will now take LP from you equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK points! Steam Healer's ATK was 1800, so you'll now lose another 900 LP!" ChaosDukemon added.

Tsunami hissed and flapped his wings, causing watery shockwaves to form and strike Jaden down.

"**GAH!!!**" Jaden yelled as the water splashed all over him.

(**JADEN: **_**10100**_)

"That kid is still in the lead..." Hades said. "That's not a problem, is it?"

Madoudramon shook his head. "No... the true power of the Elemental Dragons has yet to be revealed!"

Hades grinned. "Excellent... that's what I like to hear..."

Jaden got up and shook himself off. "Well, guess I don't need to take my shower for the day. My draw!" He drew his next card and grinned when he saw what was on it. He held it up. "I activate the Spell card, **Graceful Charity**! Now, I can draw 3 cards from my deck, as long as I discard 2 to the graveyard!"

ChaosDukemon narrowed his eyes. "A hand replacement card?"

Jaden drew three cards from his deck and glanced at them. They were Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Sparkman, and The Warrior Returning Alive. He smirked and discarded Avian and Sparkman. "I discard these two and then..." He held up another Spell card. "I activate this, **Dark Factory of Mass Production**!"

Kvar blinked. "Is he making up words now?"

ChaosDukemon shook his head. "No... remember those two cards he put in his graveyard? Using that Spell card, Jaden can get them back!"

Jaden nodded. "That's right! By playing this, I can return two Normal-type monsters from my graveyard! So I bring back Avian and Sparkman!" He picked up his two cards as they emerged from the graveyard, then held another card up. "Next up, **The Warrior Returning Alive**! With this, I can add one Warrior monster from my graveyard back into my hand, and I choose Bubbleman!"

ChaosDukemon gasped. "Wait... you don't mean..."

Jaden grinned as he held up another Spell card. "That's right! Thanks to you, I can play **THIS**! **Polymerization**!!!"

"What is he going to create now?!" Lucas wondered.

Alexis smiled. "Something to stir Tsunami up!"

"I'm going to fuse Bubbleman, Avian and Sparkman together!" Jaden announced as the three warriors appeared and leapt into a swirling vortex. "I Fusion Summon the mighty **Elemental Hero TEMPEST!!!**"

With a powerful flash and a gust of wind, Elemental Hero Tempest emerged onto the field. Tempest was a lean, powerful-looking man whose chest, lower body, and legs were completely covered in blue and yellow armor much like Sparkman's. He also had yellow pointed shoulder plates, and a visor like Sparkman's, though he had a visible face, unlike the electric warrior. Like Avian, he had a pair of green and white wings, long green hair, and a piece of armour mounted on his left arm with talons growing from it. His right arm was covered by a metal cannon that looked vaguely like Bubbleman's, but probably didn't shoot water.

(_Elemental Hero Tempest. LV/8 Wind/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2800_)

Kvar gasped. "He's stronger than... Tsunami..."

"Very strong... and because there are no other Water monsters on either side of the field, Tsunami's ATK power is back to normal..." ChaosDukemon muttered.

"It's **WHAT?!**" Kvar yelled in horror.

(_Elemental Dragon - Tsunami. ATK/2200_)

Jaden grinned. "Hey, Kvar! Tempest is gonna show you which of us is really the inferior one!" He pointed at Tsunami. "Tempest, attack! **GLIDER STRIKE!!!**"

Tempest charged up his arm cannon and unleashed a powerful spiralling blast of wind, water and electricity that engulfed Tsunami, causing the water dragon to cry out in pain before exploding into millions of droplets of water.

"**NO!!!**" Screamed Kvar, blown back by the attack. He was flung past ChaosDukemon and crashed violently against the dome. "Ugh...curse you..."

(**CHAOSDUKEMON: **_**7400**_)

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Good work, Jaden Yuki... too bad it's just the beginning..."

Jaden blinked. "Huh?" Suddenly, the ground shook. "What in the?!"

"Earthquake!" Syrus shrieked.

Chazz glanced at the field and saw the earth was rising up in front of ChaosDukemon. "No, a Summon!"

ChaosDukemon laughed. "Mystic Elemental Text's special ability! When Tsunami is destroyed, I can Special Summon **ANOTHER** Elemental Dragon from my deck or hand to the field..." He pointed to the rising earth. "Come forth, **Elemental Dragon - TERREMOTO!!!**"

The rising earth slowly changed itself into a large dragon made of dirt and stone with blood red eyes and a hissing maw. It had claws like a lion, sharp and deadly. It flapped its wings, roaring as it threw dust and dirt around.

(_Elemental Dragon - Terremoto. LV/7 Earth/Dragon/Effect ATK/2200 DEF/1500_)

"Oh, boy..." Jaden muttered.

"Hades, you know what to do?" Madoudramon asked.

Hades nodded, grabbing another orb and throwing it at Terremoto. "Sharp claws equals a lion's touch!"

The orb merged with Terremoto and caused the spirit of Scar to appear before the dragon. The evil lion sneered at Jaden. "You're my ticket for revenge? You look more like fresh meat to me."

Jaden blinked. "Hey, he looks familiar... didn't I see him somewhere? Like in a movie?" He gasped. "I know who you are!"

Scar chuckled. "Ah, it seems my fame has preceded me..."

"Hold it!" ChaosDukemon yelled. "What are the chances of him remembering you?! He must be thinking of someon-"

"**SCAR!!!**" Jaden yelled.

ChaosDukemon facefaulted. Scar preened himself triumphantly. "You were saying..."

"Oh sure... he remembers you, but he's never heard of me..." Kvar grumbled.

Syrus sighed in relief. "Thank goodness... I was expecting him to call Scar Garfield, that cat who always sleeps all day and eats lots of lasagna..."

"That's not Garfield you're thinking of, it's Jaden!" Chazz argued. He glanced at the air beside him. "And **NO**, you **DON'T** look cute when you press your face against the window like Garfield when he's waiting for the pizza guy!"

Lucas sweatdropped. "So, what did this Scar guy do...?"

Chumley frowed. "Scar use to live in an area of Africa called the Pride Lands, ruled by his older brother, King Mufasa. He was jealous of Mufasa and wanted to rule himself. His jealousy got even worse when Mufasa had a son named Simba!"

Syrus nodded. "Yeah, so in order to take the throne for himself, so he planned to kill **BOTH** of them so the way would be clear for him to take the throne! He tricked Simba into going into a big empty gorge, then had his hyena minions send a stampede of wildebeests through it to trample the poor little guy to death. Mufasa saved Simba, though, but when he started to climb out of the gorge...""

"**YOU** killed him!" Jaden yelled angrily, pointing at Scar. "He was begging you to help him! Instead, you grabbed his paws and threw him back into the midst of the wildebeests, and they killed him!"

Scar smirked. Their righteous indignation didn't affect him at all.

Dawn shook her head, horrified. "And then...?"

Syrus shook his head. "When Simba found Mufasa's body, Scar told Simba that it was all his fault and told him to run away forever! Then, he sent his hyena buddies to kill Simba while he was fleeing, and lied to the rest of the pride, saying that both Mufasa and Simba were dead! With them out of the way, he was able to become King of the Pride Lands, with the Pride's lionesses and his hyenas under his command!"

"How was he killed?!" Asked a shocked Alexis.

Jaden grinned. "Simple... his hyena buddies may have started the stampede that killed Mufasa, but they **FAILED** to kill Simba! He escaped to the jungle and lived there for several years with a meerkat named Timon and a warthog named Pumbaa, trying to forget his past. Fortunately, Scar was such a bad king that Simba's childhood friend, Nala, had to leave the Pride Lands to find something to eat. Instead, she ran into Simba, and together they were able to overthrow Scar and restore the Pride Lands! And Scar got eaten by hyenas or something. They were hungry."

Scar growled. He made a mental note to himself that once he was revived, he would make Nala pay for causing his downfall...and he would punish the hyenas too, of course. They had ate him, after all.

"Did Simba ever learn that Scar was the true killer?" Latias asked.

Syrus nodded. "Yeah... Scar made two mistakes! First of all, after forcing Simba to say in front of the entire pride that he killed Mufasa, Scar nearly pushed Simba off a cliff and then whispered that HE was the one really responsible for Mufasa's death! But that just gave Simba the drive he needed to pull himself back up and force Scar to tell everyone the truth!"

Chumley smirked. "And his second mistake was his biggest one ever! When he was cornered by Simba on the top of Pride Rock, he tried to convince him that the hyenas were the real enemies. Although, he didn't know that his minions were nearby. Simba didn't believe him, but the hyenas did! And when Simba threw him off Pride Rock..."

"They ate me," Scar said flatly.

"What'd that feel like?" Jaden asked.

"If I become alive again, and you survive this duel, I'll show you first hand," Scar said, grinning and showing all his many sharp teeth.

Jaden shuddered, but pressed on regardless. "Still, I think you deserved that after throwing away your family for lust for power." He blinked. "Family for power?" He turned around. "Hey, you guys... do you think it'll be the same for Chazz?"

"**WHAT?!?**" Chazz yelled.

Alexis nodded. "Guess so..."

"Nice knowing you, somewhat..." Bastion added.

"Gee, you guys are great friends..." Chazz muttered. He started yelling at thin air. "**NO, YOU'RE MY ANNOYING ENEMIES! NOT MY ANNOYING FRIENDS!**"

Scar rolled his eyes.. "ChaosDukemon, can we get this over with? We've wasted enough time! I want to get my revenge..."

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Of course... I just wonder if we're going to have to go through the explanation for **EVERY** villain each time we do a summon... good grief... Anyway, Terremoto will now launch his attack!"

"On Stratos?" Jaden asked, getting ready.

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "No, on **YOU**!"

Jaden gulped. "Oh great... a Direct Attack effect?"

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Oh, yes... by halfing Terremoto's ATK points, he can wage a direct attack on your LP! And as an added bonus, you have to discard one monster, Spell or Trap card of my choice from your deck to your graveyard. Ready...?"

Jaden shook his head. "No..."

"Too bad..." Scar said, licking his lips.

(_Elemental Dragon - Terremoto. ATK/2200_ V _1100_)

"**GO, TERREMOTO!!!**" ChaosDukemon yelled. "**STONE CLAW!!!**"

Terremoto roared, raising his right forearm up and firing a claw at Jaden. The claw passed Tempest and Stratos before hitting Jaden in the chest, exploding and showering him with dust.

"**JADEN!**" Syrus and Alexis shouted with worry and concern.

Bastion gritted his teeth. "This isn't good..."

Crowler nodded. "I know. Jaden still has a monster stronger than Terremoto, but what if ChaosDukemon summons an Elemental Dragon even more powerful than Tempest? How many are there?"

"I have this strange feeling that this is all part of a much more sinister plan..." Zane said, narrowing his eyes. "And we're about to find out just what it is."

(**JADEN: **_**9900**_)

Jaden got up from the floor, brushing himself off. "That hurt..."

"Now for Terremoto's second ability... send one monster from your deck to the graveyard... NOW!" ChaosDukemon commanded.

Jaden sighed as he removed his deck from his Duel Disk, carefully looked through it for a moment, then picked one card and sent it to his graveyard. "There, happy?"

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Of course. I end my turn..."

"Right! My move!" Jaden said, drawing his next card. "Tempest, turn that dragon into rubble! **GLIDER STRIKE!!!**"

"Scar, move back!" ChaosDukemon commanded.

Scar nodded and ran past ChaosDukemon. "You don't need to tell me twice!"

Tempest unleashed another whirling blast of wind, water and electricity that blew Terremoto into small pebbles.

(**CHAOSDUKEMON: **_**6800**_)

"Who's next?!" Jaden asked. Suddenly, the wind started to intensify. "Aw no, don't tell me there's a Wind Dragon!"

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Yes... Come forth, **Elemental Dragon - HURRIKAN!!!**"

The wind soon melded together to form a green dragon with yellow eyes, hissing black smoke as it flapped its wings.

(_Elemental Dragon - Hurrikan. LV/7 Wind/Dragon/Effect ATK/2400 DEF/1600_)

"And I summon forth...** JAFAR!!!**" Hades yelled, throwing an orb at Hurrikan.

Jaden blanched. "Jaffar?! Not the final boss from the original _Prince of Persia_!"

The orb merged with Hurrikan and Jafar soon appeared in front of the wind dragon, an annoyed look on his face. "No, **ME**! Jafar, the peerless sorcerer and archfoe of Aladdin, that wretched street rat!"

Jaden blinked. "Wait, **YOU'RE** Jafar from Aladdin? Didn't someone compare your looks to a Duel Monster? What was it again?"

Syrus snickered. "Thousand-Eyes Restrict..."

Jafar sneered. "And is he a handsome creature?"

"No, he's a strange monster with a thousand eyeballs all over his body..." Jaden said, trying hard not to laugh.

"**FORGET IT!!!**" Jafar yelled. "Isn't anyone going to tell **MY **crimes?!"

ChaosDukemon sighed. "Allow me to explain. We're wasting too much bloody time!"

"Very well then... explain!" Jafar said.

"Jafar was originally the vizier to a Sultan who he manipulated with a hypnotic staff to make him do what he wanted, blah blah blah... He used Aladdin to get a magic lamp containing a Genie so he could rule Agrabah, blah blah blah..." ChaosDukemon said, rubbing his head. "He was defeated by Aladdin after wishing himself into becoming a genie, blah blah blah... Then he came back, but got killed when his former lackey tossed his lamp into a lava pool, blah blah blah..."

"That was brief..." Chazz said, sweatdropping. "**NO, NOT THAT KIND OF BRIEFS!!!**"

"And which lackey was that?" Gary asked.

"A talking parrot called Iago!" Jafar snarled. He glanced at ChaosDukemon. "Why did you keep it that short?!"

ChaosDukemon rubbed his eyes. "I **SAID** we were wasting too much time, do you need any other reason?! Anyway, are you finished?"

"No, Jaden's from Japan! Not Finland!" SkullSatamon yelled from the sidelines.

ChaosDukemon's left eye twitched. "Give me strength..."

Jaden was busy laughing. "Yeah... hahahaha... I end my... hahahahah... turn... hahahahaha!"

"I draw, but I won't attack this turn," ChaosDukemon said smugly.

"**WHAT?!**" Jaden asked, his laughter stopping, looking shocked.

"**WHAT?!**" Jafar asked, looking furious.

"Mine," Seagullmon said, looking...like a seagull.

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "By skipping my Battle Phase, Hurrikan's special ability is activated. The monster on your side of the field with the lowest ATK points will be destroyed, and you'll lose LP equal to the destroyed monster's ATK power."

Jaden gasped. "No way!!!"

"Yes way... and since Stratos is the weakest monster on the field, he goes!" ChaosDukemon said, pointing at Stratos. "Kill him, Hurrikan! **TORNADO BURN!!!**"

Hurrikan reared his head back and unleashed a powerful gust of wind that buffeted Stratos, causing the warrior to cry out in pain before exploding.

The wind also struck Jaden, causing him to cry out as it pushed him back and blew away his Life Points. "**GAH!!!**"

(**JADEN: **_**8100**_)

"And I'm not done yet!" ChaosDukemon said, holding up a card. "Look what I've just drawn! It's an Equip Spell card called **Attribute's Gravity**. By equipping this to Hurrikan, every Wind-type monster, including himself, can't conduct a Battle Phase. This works on **BOTH** sides."

Jaden paled. "That's not good..."

"It's not?" Dawn asked.

Aster shook his head. "No... Not only does it mean Hurrikan can't attack, but neither can Jaden's Tempest! If Jaden skips his turn, ChaosDukemon won't attack, but he'll have Hurrikan blast Tempest away and force Jaden to lose 2800 LP!"

"What a deadly combination... unless Jaden summons a non-Wind monster with 2500 ATK points or more, he's in grave danger!" Bastion said.

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "I end my turn..."

Jaden glanced at his deck. "I'm counting on you... let's break his combination, guys!" He drew his next card. "My move!" He glanced at it and smiled. "I activate the Spell card, **E - Emergency Call**! I can now add one Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand!"

"And who, may I ask, is it?" ChaosDukemon asked.

Jaden smirked as he held up his chosen card. "An Earth-type monster known as **Elemental Hero Bladedge**, with 2600 ATK points!"

ChaosDukemon shrugged. "Too bad you can't summon it with only one monster. Bladedge is a Level 7 monster and you need to sacrifice **TWO** monsters on your side of the field to summon a Level 7 or higher, last time I checked.

"That's true, but thanks to Scar's help, summoning Bladedge won't be a problem!" Jaden said with a grin.

Scar blinked. "**MY** help?! What are you talking about?!"

ChaosDukemon's eyes widened in horror. "Wait... Terremoto's second ability! That monster card I forced you to discard! Don't tell me... it's..."

Jaden grinned as a red, undead figure appeared behind him. "**Elemental Hero Necroshade**! When he's in the graveyard, for one time only I can summon a Level 5 or higher Elemental Hero with **NO** tributes!"

"**DAMN!!!**" ChaosDukemon hissed. "You've turned my advantage into **YOUR** advantage!" He paused, thinking about that. "_Which is exactly what Madoudramon tried to warn me about! Damn..._"

"Are you ready? Because he certainly is! Come on out, Elemental Hero Bladedge!!!" Jaden yelled, slamming the card onto his Duel Disk.

With a burst of light, Bladedge appeared on the field, his blades extended and ready to slice through just about anything.

(_Elemental Hero Bladedge. LV/7 Earth/Warrior/Effect ATK/2600 DEF/1800_)

Jafar cursed. "Curse that brat... he's too powerful!"

"You think so, huh?" ChaosDukemon asked, chuckling. "We'll soon see about **THAT!**"

Jaden pointed at Hurrikan. "Go, Bladedge! **POWER EDGE ATTACK!!!**"

Bladedge grunted and dashed at Hurrikan, slicing right through the wind dragon and causing it to vanish into thin air.

"**MY DRAGON!!!**" Jafar cried in shock and horror. "I can't believe I've been beaten by a boy...again..."

ChaosDukemon rolled his eyes. "Get a grip, will you?"

(**CHAOSDUKEMON: **_**6600**_)

"I don't believe this..." Kvar said in disbelief.

Scar blinked. "Don't believe what?"

"They told us that most of that inferior brat's strong monsters were **FUSION** monsters! That brute that took out Jafar isn't a Fusion monster! What gives?!" Kvar yelled.

ChaosDukemon waved a hand dismissively. "Forget about it... Bladedge is the only non-Fusion Elemental Hero monster with high ATK strength in Jaden's deck. If I take him out, Jaden only has his Fusion monsters to support him..."

Jaden grinned to himself. _That's what you think..._ He thought to himself. Out loud, he said, "How's that? Let's see your next Elemental Dragon!" Suddenly, the shadows all around elongated and started coming together near ChaosDukemon, swelling and merging to create a writhing knot of darkness. "Those shadows... A Dark-type dragon?!"

ChaosDukemon nodded. "That's right... Come forth, **Elemental Dragon - EBANO!!!**"

The darkness slowly solidified and shaped itself into an emaciated, clearly undead black dragon, its ribs protruding from its chest and rotted flesh hanging off of its ghastly white bones on its wings and legs. Hissing black fog roiled around its dark form, the dragon's silver eyes and sharp teeth glittering in the gloom.

(_Elemental Dragon - Ébano. LV/7 Dark/Dragon/Effect ATK/2400 DEF/1700_)

"Elemental Dragon - Ebano, huh? Who's gonna merge with this one?" Jaden asked.

Hades grinned, throwing the fourth orb at Ebano. "This calls for a woman's touch!!!"

The orb merged with Ebano and soon, Queen Grimhilde appeared on the field. She glared haughtily at Jaden. "Hello, foolish boy..."

Jaden blinked. "Erm, sorry, ma'am... I don't think I know you..."

The Queen snarled at him. "Are you really that ignorant, or just plain stupid?!"

"Yes..." Chazz muttered. His eye twitched, and he started yelling, "**SINCE WHEN DID YOU THREE BECOME SCARED OF APPLES?!**" at the air next to his head.

"My name is Queen Grimhilde, and you should be bowing before me!" The Queen sneered.

Jaden blinked. "Oh...an evil Queen...nice to meet you, I think."

"I think Chazz's imaginary buddies know who she is," Aster said.

Alexis sighed. "Too bad we just learned they aren't imaginary..."

"Fine then!" Hassleberry said. "Private Princeton, ask your buddies who the Sam Hill this unidentified enemy combatant is!"

Chazz sighed. "Fine..." He was silent a few moments as he listened to the invisible Ojamas. "She's... the step-mother of Snow White, that woman who had to live in a cottage in the middle of nowhere with seven oddly-named dwarves?!"

Alexis blinked. "Snow White? Oh, I understand now, she's from a famous European fairy tale. She got jealous of Snow White's beauty and tried to kill her. Snow White managed to escape and hid in the forest with seven dwarves, but the Queen put her into an enchanted sleep using a poisoned apple. She died trying to crush the angry dwarves with boulder, but a lightning bolt caused her to lose her balance and the boulder fell on top of her...at least, that's what her description on Wikipedia says."

"That's gotta hurt..." Jaden said, flinching at the thought. "I think I've heard of that story, didn't a handsome prince release Snow White from her spell with a kiss?"

"Thus, ruining her plans..." Gary said, with a grin. "Too bad. But, I'm sure Jaden will--Hey, what's that?"

Syrus blinked. "What's what?" He glanced at the Duel and gasped. "Jaden, your field!"

"Huh?" Jaden glanced at his field to see a shadow figure appearing near Bladedge. It slowly formed into a kneeling red undead man with white bony armour covering parts of his body. "N...Necroshade?!"

(_Elemental Hero Necroshade. LV/5 Dark/Warrior/Effect. ATK/1600 DEF/1800_)

"Whoa, that was amazing!" Dawn said, looking impressed. "How did he do that? Special ability?"

Bastion rubbed his chin. "Necroshade only has one special ability and Jaden used that to summon Bladedge. So, how...?" He snapped his fingers. "This must be Ebano's ability!"

"It is?" Jaden asked, looking confused.

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Whenever Ebano is summoned to the field, and my opponents has a monster with a Dark Attribute in his graveyard, hand, or deck, I can summon that monster to the field in DEF mode, regardless of Summoning Conditions."

"But why?" Asked the puzzled Jaden.

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Simple... just end your turn and you'll see! Oh, but before that..." He drew a card. "Go ahead, draw a card. This is the secondary effect of Hurrikan's Equip card, Attribute's Gravity. If a Wind monster is destroyed by a non-Wind monster in battle, we can both draw one card from our decks."

Jaden nodded and drew a card. He glanced at it and slotted it into his Duel Disk. "I throw down a face-down and call it a turn!"

"My draw!" ChaosDukemon said, drawing his next card. He pointed at Ebano. And now the second ability of Ebano activates! During my Standby Phase, my LP increases by 300 times the number of Levels of the Dark monster he summoned on your field. Necroshade's Level is 5, so my LP increases by 1500!"

"No way!" Jaden cried.

ChaosDukemon laughed as the shadows started to surround him. "**Kage Heal**..."

(**CHAOSDUKEMON: **_**8100**_)

(**JADEN: **_**8100**_)

"They're even!" Lucas gasped.

"Leaf! Leaf!" "Umbre! Umbre!" Called Lucas' Leafeon and Gary's Umbreon.

ChaosDukemon rubbed his head with a sigh. "Well, I'm going to call it a turn. I want to spare Necroshade so I can activate Ebano's third ability."

The Queen chuckled. "Is it a good one?"

"**VERY** good... I end my turn!" ChaosDukemon announced.

"My draw!" Jaden said, drawing his next card. "And I'll- huh?!" He saw Ebano's mouth opening and charging up a powerful dark energy blast. "What now?!"

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Ebano's third ability, which works during **YOUR** Standby Phase! The '_300 times Necroshade's level_' thing applies to you too. However, it'll hurt you rather than heal you, since Ebano's my monster instead of yours!"

"You mean... I lose 1500 LP?!" Jaden asked in horror.

ChaosDukemon nodded and waved farewell. "Goodbye... **BANE BURN!!!**"

Ebano hissed and fired a blast at Jaden, which exploded and covered him with dark mist, causing him to cough and sputter.

(**JADEN: **_**6600**_)

Jaden fell to his knees, hacking and wheezing as he tried to clear his lungs. "You..."

"How long must we torment this brat?!" The Queen asked, getting bored. "I want this to end now!"

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Keep calm, all of you. It won't be long now..."

Kvar sweatdropped. "But, she's the only one who's getting tired of this..."

"I know, but I was being prepared in case anyone else wanted to open his big mouth," ChaosDukemon explained. "And by '_anyone else_' I meant you, since you can never keep quiet."

"Ah," said Kvar. He glared at the Dark Knight, who paid no attention to him at all.

Jaden frowned and glanced at Hades, deep in thought. "_Those orbs are actually souls, so whenever ChaosDukemon summons an Elemental Dragon, he merges those souls with the monster. He only has one left, so there must be __**FIVE**__ Elemental Dragons total... question is, who's the final soul and what's the last Elemental Dragon? Only one way to find out..._"

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled. "Are you okay?!"

Jaden nodded and got back up, fully recovered from Ebano's last attack. "I'm fine!"

Syrus sighed in relief. ""Thank goodness...I was worried you were getting something bad!"

"Those Elemental Dragons are tough!" Alexis said. "However, I still believe Jaden can pull through! He has Tempest and Bladedge, and they'll blow Ebano and that fallen Queen away!"

Chazz frowned. "I would think so too, however... I have this funny feeling we're missing something that's staring us right in the face, and we haven't even noticed it...

"Just like your invisible friends are usually in your face?" Syrus asked.

Chazz waved his hand in annoyance, trying to shoo the invisible Ojamas away from him. "You know what I mean..."

Bastion nodded. "I think I understand, Chazz. Perhaps it has something to do with that Dragon God ChaosDukemon mentioned earlier..."

Zane clenched his fists, narrowing his eyes in thought. "_It can't be... he doesn't mean... no, you can use __**ANY**__ Dragon monsters to summon that...so why go through all this? Unless he has a card for both the Elemental Dragons and..._" He clenched his teeth. "_I need to see the final Elemental Dragon to understand..._"

"Tempest, attack Ebano!!!" Jaden commanded. "**GLIDER STRIKE!!!**"

Once more, Tempest raised his cannon and fired a blast of wind, electricity and water at Ebano, causing the dragon to cry out in pain before fading away into darkness.

(**CHAOSDUKEMON: **_**7700**_)

Suddenly, Jaden's Necroshade exploded!

ChaosDukemon chuckled in amusement. "When Ebano is off the field, the selected Dark-type monster its special effect summoned is sent back to the graveyard..."

Jaden clenched his fists. "Doesn't matter. It's time you brought out your **FINAL** Elemental Dragon, ChaosDukemon!"

"Final?" Syrus asked, looking confused. "You mean... there's **FIVE** Elemental Dragons?"

Latias pointed at Hades. "See ugly fire boy up there? Every time one of those dragons appears, he throws one of those orbs at the new dragon. And then, the soul of the villain appears. He only has one orb left so..."

Bastion nodded. "I see... The question is, who is the final Elemental Dragon, and who will fuse with it?"

Silence... and then...

Suddenly, flames burst out of the ground in front of ChaosDukemon, towering into the air and licking the apex of the dome housing the Duel.

"Those flames!" Bastion gasped.

"It can't be..." Alexis whispered.

Zane gritted his teeth. "I knew it..."

"A Fire Dragon!" Jaden yelled.

ChaosDukemon laughed. "Come forth, the last and mightiest of all Elemental Dragons! **Elemental Dragon - FLAMBAGE!!!**"

The flames shrunk down on themselves, coming together to create a wyvern-like dragon whose body was made entirely of roaring fire. Its golden eyes leered at Jaden, smoke flowing from its fiery jaws as it flapped its wings, sending embers flying everywhere.

(_Elemental Dragon - Flambage. LV/8 Fire/Dragon/Effect ATK/2500 DEF/2000_)

"Elemental Dragon - Flambage... so, who's his soul buddy?" Jaden wondered, glancing up at Hades. "Here it comes..."

Hades chuckled. "Oh boy, they'll be cleaning themselves up once they get a load of this guy!" He threw the final soul orb at Flambage. "**BRING IT ON!!!**"

The orb fused with Slowly, inexorably, an enormous spirit appeared behind the fire dragon.

Jaden's eyes widened in horror. "It can't be..."

"No way..." Alexis whispered in disbelief.

"HE went to Hades' Underworld?!" Chumley added, shaking with terror.

"Jaden... it's... him..." Syrus whimpered.

"Who is it?!" Dawn asked, looking scared. "Tell us!"

Jaden gulped, trying to keep his knees from trembling. "M...Megatron..."

The evil leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, towered over Jaden and laughed malevolently. "I'm glad they have heard of me in this dimension...for you see, I will be the one to send you to your **GRAVE!**"

Jaden took a step back. "This can't be real... it just can't..." Normally he would have been happy to know that Optimus Prime and the Autobots are real, but seeing the towering form of the evilMegatron, leader of the Decepticons, was another thing altogether. "The Transformers are real...just like you..."

Megatron smirked. "Yes... and once the Decepticons rise again, stronger than ever, we'll exact our revenge and rule the universe forever!"

Kvar frowned. "Hey, wait, how come they knew who you are but not me?!"

"Because I'm better than you," Megatron said smugly. "I told you I was the superior being."

Scar grumbled. "Show-off..."

"Just because you're an infamous evil giant robot..." growled Grimhilde, crossing her arms unhappily.

"Bet you wouldn't be so hot if you were smaller...or didn't have that giant fusion cannon..." Jafar muttered angrily to himself.

ChaosDukemon rolled his eyes. ""Yes, yes, you're all insanely jealous, I don't care. Let's get this over with. Flamb-"

"**CHAOSDUKEMON!!!**" Zane yelled. "I know what you're planning! You're bringing out the Five-Headed Dragon, aren't you?"

ChaosDukemon blanched. "**WHAT?!** How did you-?!"

"Duel Monsters have SIX Attributes, Water, Earth, Wind, Dark, Fire and Light. However, you have **FIVE** Elemental Dragons, and not one of them is a Light monster!" Zane explained. "The Five-Headed Dragon needs **FIVE **Dragon-type monsters so it can be Fusion Summoned, and it's immune to battles against Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Dark! The only thing I haven't figured out is why you're planning to use the Elemental Dragons to create the Five-Headed Dragon since it can be made by fusing **ANY** five Dragons together!"

Chazz frowned. "So what are you suggesting? That ChaosDukemon has a card that connects the Elemental Dragons with the Five-Headed Dragon?"

Zane nodded. "Yes, I'm almost positive..."

Jaden clenched his fist. "Yeah, you're right... the Five-Headed Dragon is one of the strongest Fusion monsters in Duel Monsters! The only way to beat that monster in battle is to use a strong Light-type monster! After what Zane just said, it all makes sense..."

ChaosDukemon closed his eyes. "It's a shame, Jaden, Zane. Truly a shame that you've spoiled my surprise. I must say, Zane, you were pretty sharp to notice my Dragons' subtle connection with the Five-Headed Dragon. It's too bad I won't be able to bring him out..."

"Why not?" Aster asked, rather puzzled. He blinked as he saw darkness, water, earth and wind rising beside Flambage. "What in the...?"

"When Flambage is summoned, I can bring Tsunami, Terremoto, Hurrikan and Ebano back from the graveyard and onto the field!" ChaosDukemon proudly explained. "Rise, my Elemental Dragons! **RISE!!!**"

Jaden watched in horror as Tsunami, Terremoto, Hurrikan and Ebano all took shape on the field, roaring in unison. "No... not again..."

(_Elemental Dragon - Tsunami. LV/6 Water/Dragon/Effect ATK/2200 DEF/1400_)

(_Elemental Dragon - Terremoto. LV/7 Earth/Dragon/Effect ATK/2200 DEF/1500_)

(_Elemental Dragon - Hurrikan. LV/7 Wind/Dragon/Effect ATK/2400 DEF/1600_)

(_Elemental Dragon - Ébano. LV/7 Dark/Dragon/Effect ATK/2400 DEF/1700_)

Megatron laughed. "This is not quite the army I had envisioned, but it will do. Come, my minions! Let us crush this human child!"

"We're not your soldiers...but I certainly will enjoy devouring this boy..." Scar purred.

"He shall regret destroying our dragons the first time," Grimhilde said evilly.

"This inferior being can't stand against our combined power!" Kvar boasted.

"This promises to be fun..." Jafar cackled evilly.

"Don't worry, all of their special abilities have been negated. However, they can still attack..." ChaosDukemon said slyly.

"Yeah... too bad you have still have **Dark Door** on the field, making sure that both of you can attack with only one monster per turn!" Hassleberry called out. "What do you say to that, big man?"

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "True, this Continuous Spell card prevents my five allies from tearing Jaden limb from limb...but this Spell card isn't invincible..."

Jaden gulped. "Aw, man... don't tell me you have either **Mystical Space Typhoon** or **Heavy Storm,** Spell cards that can destroy any Spell or Trap card!"

"Correct!" ChaosDukemon said, before pointing at Flambage. "Oh, and here's something else you should worry about... for every Elemental Dragon on the field, including himself, Flambage's ATK strength increases by 500 points!!!"

"**500 EXTRA ATK POINTS?!**" Syrus shouted in horror.

"**FOR EVERY ELEMENTAL DRAGON ON HIS FIELD?!**" Crowler screamed.

"That... That makes... Flambage's ATK increases by... 2500 points!!!" Bastion gasped.

(_Elemental Dragon - Flambage. ATK/2500_ V _5000_)

Megatron's metal frame shook with laughter. "Perfect...it is only fitting that my dragon is the strongest! Don't you think so, Kvar?"

Kvar fumed. "Shut up...stupid not-so-inferior robot..."

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "And there's more... If you have to attack Flambage, you need to destroy Ebano first. However, to destroy Ebano, you need to first take out Hurrikan. And to beat Hurrikan, you have to destroy Terremoto. But to destroy Terremoto, you need to kill Tsunami. However, can you defeat every Elemental Dragon before they defeat YOU?"

Jaden shook his head. "No... First Megatron, now this? I...I'll be torn apart..."

"That's right... you're seeing the truth..." Scar said, baring his fangs. "**YOU! CAN'T! WIN!!!**"

ChaosDukemon glanced at Megatron. "Ready?"

Megatron grinned. "Yes, I'm ready..."

"Flambage, burn Bladedge into a pool of useless slag!" ChaosDukemon roared. "**FLAMING HELL!!!!!!!!**"

Flambage reared his head back and unleashed a hot blast of molten flame at Bladedge.

Jaden just stood there, looking stunned. "I can't... I can't..."

"_Kuri!!!_" A voice called from out of nowhere.

Jafar paused. "What was that?!"

"Winged Kuriboh...?" Jaden whispered, glancing down at his deck. He saw that he still had a face-down card inserted into his Disk. He gasped. "That's it! Thank you, Winged Kuriboh!" He pressed a button on his arm-mounted device. "Reveal Trap card!!!"

"**WHAT?!**" ChaosDukemon yelled.

Jaden sighed in relief as his face-down card flipped up. "**Negate Attack**! This stops Flambage's attack and ends your Battle Phase!"

"**NO!!! HE STOPPED ME?!?**" Megatron howled in rage. "**HOW CAN THIS BE?!**"

The image of Negate Attack glowed and a transparent shield appeared before Bladedge, absorbing the flames and vanishing.

Kvar laughed. "I can't believe an inferior being just stopped you from totally crippling him! Hahahaha!

Megatron snarled. "Be silent! If it wasn't for that strange voice, that cowardly human would have been screaming in agony!"

"But who called out to him?" Jafar wondered.

As if to answer that question, a small brown furball with white wings and large eyes appeared beside Jaden. "Kuri!"

Jaden grinned. "My Spirit buddy, Winged Kuriboh!"

"Why do you have a pathetic creature like him around?!" The Queen asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Because he's special!" Jaden said. "Even the Duel King, Yugi Muto, thinks so!"

ChaosDukemon palmed his face. "Yugi Muto, even when you're not here, you're still a pain in my side!"

"Duel King?" Kvar asked. "Who's that?"

Jaden grinned. "The most powerful Duelist ever! In fact, he's even better than me!"

Scar chuckled. "He's kidding, isn't he?"

ChaosDukemon shook his head. "No, he's not. In fact, if we were facing Yugi and he brought out his most powerful cards, we'd be toast. In fact..." He glanced at Megatron. "I wonder how long you would last against the Egyptian God, Obelisk the Tormentor... after he thrusted his claws through your spiritual chest..."

Megatron flinched. "There are monsters that are Gods as well? I'm glad we're facing this weak human then..."

"Strange that he stopped your crippling attack, hmm?" Kvar asked, looking smug.

Megatron snarled. "Nevertheless, my dragon is still strong than any of yours! Especially yours, Kvar. You're the weakest."

"That's right, he is!" Jafar realized, as Kvar flushed with anger. "Let's all point and laugh at Kvar!"

"Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha!" the villains laughed, pointing and laughing at Kvar. ChaosDukemon wasn't laughing, he was rubbing his eyes, feeling very tired.

"**SHUT UP!**" Kvar yelled, trying not to cry. "You...you big meanies!"

ChaosDukemon glanced at Hades. "Did you pick them because they were evil or because you knew they would annoy me?"

Hades chuckled, glancing at Madoudramon. "A bonus! Get five evil spirits that hate each other and they'll also annoy ChaosDukemon with their crazy nonsense! Isn't it great?"

"He's used to nonsense, no doubt about that..." MarineDevimon muttered.

"I wonder if he can chase Megatron around with a pencil..." ShadowGrumblemon wondered.

Lucas tugged Chumley's shirt. "Can you guys tell us who Megatron is? We've kind of been wondering for a while now."

"He's a really evil robot who leads other evil robots called the Decepticons from planet Cybertron. His main enemy is another robot called Optimus Prime, legendary leader of the Autobots. Megatron's main goal is to become the ruler of the universe, including Earth!" Chumley explained. "Who knows how many times he's gotten killed and been revived?"

Gary palmed his face. "Great... a bad guy that never gives up..."

Kvar snarled. "I've never been so insulted in all my afterlife!"

"Well, sit down, Kvar, and let me have a try!" ChaosDukemon snapped, causing the other four villians to laugh even more. He shook his head. "I end my turn!"

"Jaden has two monsters on his side of the field while ChaosDukemon has **FIVE**! And worst of all, one of them has 5000 ATK points!" Alexis said anxiously. "The only way he can win this is if he fuses Bladedge with Elemental Hero Wildheart to form Wildedge!"

"Is this Wildedge very strong?" Latias asked.

Chazz smirked. "Hell yeah. Wildedge can attack every single monster on the opponent's side of the field in just one turn! Jaden can use this to lower Flambage's ATK power! However..."

"However what?" Latias asked.

"Wildedge's ATK strength is 2600. Even if he destroyed Tsunami, Terremoto, Hurrikan and Ebano, Flambage's ATK strength would only decrease to 2000. Remember, he gains 500 ATK points for every Elemental Dragon, including himself, on ChaosDukemon's side of the field." Aster sighed. "That means Flambage's ATK strength will still be 400 points higher than Wildedge's."

Bastion gritted his teeth. "Jaden needs to find a way to deal with those Elemental Dragons before it's too late!"

"Even if he does, he still has yet to face the Five-Headed Dragon..." Zane said. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I should have figured it out when he mentioned a Dragon God. Five-Headed Dragon's alternate name is Five-God Dragon."

"Is it really powerful?" Dawn asked.

Lucas gritted his teeth. "I would rather not find out..."

Jaden placed his fingers on top of his deck, getting ready to draw. "I'm not afraid, I won't be called a coward anymore! One way or another, I'm taking Megatron's dragon down!" he thought to himself. Out loud, he said, "It's my draw!"

"And you better hope you draw something good... or force your Elemental Heroes to switch into DEF mode like the coward you've become..." ChaosDukemon mocked.

Jaden gritted his teeth, glancing at the card he had drawn. He smiled and relaxed. "You bet I've drawn something good! I'm gonna activate the Spell card **Pot of Greed**! Now I can draw two more cards from my deck to my hand!"

Scar rolled his eyes as Jaden drew two cards from his deck. "He's hopeless... there's nothing he can do to turn this situation around!"

Jaden glanced at the two cards he had drawn and smiled. "Thanks, deck! You saved my neck!"

"Apparently, he can..." Kvar sneered. "You foolish lion! Your big mouth got you exposed and killed the last time, don't jinx the rest of us as well!

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "That's a Pokemon, isn't it? Evolved from Smoochum?"

ChaosDukemon palmed his face. "Kvar, if you want me to like you, please kill SkullSatamon for me..."

"That's going to be tough, we've all tried a million times..." LadyDevimon said, scratching her cheek.

MarineDevimon grumbled. "Oh, believe me! I'll think up a new way to kill him, just you wait!"

"First of all, I activate the Spell card, **Fusion Sage**!" Jaden said, holding up one of the two new cards. "This allows me to add a Polymerization Spell card

from my deck to my hand!"

ChaosDukemon groaned as Jaden got his deck out, looked through it and drew a new card. "Great, another Fusion summon..."

"Then, I play this Spell card!" Jaden said, holding up another card. "My **O - Oversoul** card! I can Special Summon one Elemental Hero from my graveyard to my field, just as long as it's a Normal-type monster..."

ChaosDukemon blinked. "You only have three Heroes in your graveyard; Burstinatrix, Avian and Sparkman. Who is it?"

Jaden grinned. "Simple! I'm calling out **Elemental Hero Sparkman**!"

In a flash of electricity, Sparkman appeared beside Bladedge, static bolts crackling from his hands.

(_Elemental Hero Sparkman. LV/4 Light/Warrior ATK/1600 DEF/1400_)

Jaden grinned and held up another Spell card. "Next up, an Equip Spell card for Sparkman, **Spark Blaster**! With this card, Sparkman can change any monster's battle positions from ATK to DEF and vice versa up to three times!"

Sparkman raised his right arm and snatched a black high-tech blaster out of thin air.

"And finally, the Spell card called **Penalty Guard**!" Jaden added, holding up another one. "Every time a monster is switched into DEF mode, I can draw one card! And the first monster I choose is...Hurrikan!"

"**WHAT?!**" Jafar yelled in anger.

"Now, Sparkman! Switch him into DEF mode!" Jaden yelled.

Sparkman nodded, trigger on his gun and firing a ball of electricity that struck Hurrikan, forcing the dragon to fall to the ground and curl up above an image of his card.

"And because he went into DEF mode, I can draw one card!" Jaden said, drawing a card. "Now, back to ATK mode!"

Sparkman pulled the trigger again, firing a second burst of electricity that sent Hurrikan flying back into the air.

"And finally, one more time, Sparkman!" Jaden called.

Sparkman fired one last electrical shot from his Spark Blaster, forcing Hurrikan into DEF mode again.

"And then, I draw one last card, and Spark Blaster goes to the graveyard!" Jaden said as Sparkman's gun exploded.

Jafar moaned. "Ohhh...all this switching is making me dizzy...make up your mind, why don't you?!"

"That was good!" Megatron said, laughing in amusement at Jafar's dazed state. "He should have Hurrikan balance on a ball!"

"When he was flying down, I thought he was going to get his nose stuck in the ground!" Scar agreed with a chuckle.

"It's interesting that he picked Jafar over you, Kvar!" Grimhilde added between snickers.

Kvar, laughing, nodded. "Yes, that's right, I-" He paused, blinked, and stopped laughing. "Hey, hold on a minute!"

"Well, it's kinda proves a point actually..." Jaden said, grinning.

"**WHAT** point?" Jafar asked.

Jaden smirked. "Well, according to ChaosDukemon, your Hurrikan is protected by Terremoto, who in turn is protected by Tsunami. If that's true, then Sparkman's Spark Blaster would have been forced on Tsunami. And since it wasn't, that proves the protection special ability only works through the Battle Phase!"

ChaosDukemon groaned, putting his face in his hands. "He's going to destroy the dragons with a special effect..."

"**HE'S WHAT?!**" Yelled the five villains cried in horror.

Jaden nodded, a big smile on his face as he held up up a Spell card. "That's right! And I'll show it to you by playing **Polymerization** and fusing Sparkman and Bladedge together!"

ChaosDukemon peeked through his fingers, looking shocked. "You're **WHAT?!**"

"See for yourself!" Jaden said as Sparkman and Bladedge leapt into a swirling energy vortex.

Syrus cheered. "A new Elemental Hero Fusion monster! Awesome!"

"With a monster destruction ability!" Chumley added. "Totally Licious!"

"Come on out, **ELEMENTAL HERO PLASMAVICE!!!**" Jaden yelled as the vortex pulsed and glowed.

Bursting out of the vortex with a battle cry came Jaden's new Elemental Hero, PlasmaVice! PlasmaVice basically looked like Sparkman on steroids, wearing bulky golden armour like Bladedge's on his torso, arms, and legs. Electricity crackled around his body, incredible power contained in every bolt generated by his immense blue-and-gold form.

(_Elemental Hero PlasmaVice. LV/8 Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2600 DEF/2300_)

"I don't believe this!" ChaosDukemon hissed. "**ANOTHER** Elemental Hero that I didn't have on my list?!? Who's responsible on updating the list?!"

Sealsdramon started to tiptoe away. "Gotta get out of here, gotta get out of here, gotta get out of here..."

"Gee, I wonder who?" Hades asked sarcastically.

ChaosDukemon fumed. "You stupid sea mammal!"

"**I'M NOT A SEAL!!!**" Sealsdramon yelled, running over to the dome in a fit of rage and bashing his claws against the sides. "**I'M A DRAGON!!! DRAGON!!! DRAGON!!! DR-**" He paused. "You were just luring me here, weren't you?"

"Gee, you're quick..." ChaosDukemon muttered.

Jaden sweatdropped. "Erm, moving on... ever heard of the term, '_kill two birds with one stone?_' Well, I'm gonna kill five dragons by discarding one card!"

"That's a saying that'll never catch on..." Jafar muttered.

Jaden selected a card from his hand, the Quick-Play Spell card Bubble Shuffle, and discarded it. "By discarding one card, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field in ATK position, and I choose Flambage!"

ChaosDukemon paled. "OK, **NOW** I get his saying!"

"What happens if his dragon goes?!" An alarmed Kvar asked, pointing at Megatron.

"The only reason these dragons are still on the field is because of Flambage!" ChaosDukemon yelled. "If he goes, then so do the other four!"

"**WHAT?!?**" Screamed the four villains in horror, minus the fuming Megatron.

PlasmaVice held his arms out, charging up a bolt of electricity in his hands, and then threw it at Flambage's chest. When it struck the fire dragon, the monster roared and exploded in a blast of flame, showering embers everywhere.

One by one, the other four dragons melted back into their own elements and faded away.

ChaosDukemon blinked as the shadows gathered beneath him. "Uh oh. I don't like the looks of this..." The embers pelted his body, causing his cape to catch fire. "Really, really don't like the looks of th-" The water splashed over him, putting out his cape. He spat the water out through the grille of his helmet. "Could somebody dry me off, please?" The wind blew by him, causing the water dripping off his armour to evaporate or fly off. "And now... a headache. Wonderful."

(**CLANG!!!**)

ChaosDukemon groaned as he got back up, rubbing his head, which had just been hit by a falling rock. "I hate elements..."

"And with no dragons, you have no protection for your LP!" Jaden said, holding up a Spell card. "One more Spell card to play, and that's **H - Heated Heart**! It increases PlasmaVice's ATK by 500 points!"

(_Elemental Hero PlasmaVice. ATK/2600_ V _3100_)

"OK, PlasmaVice! Direct attack!!!" Jaden commanded, pointing at ChaosDukemon. "**PLASMA BUSTER!!!**"

PlasmaVice grunted, charging up a powerful electrical blast, and fired it at ChaosDukemon. The blast crashed into the dark knight and burst with a massive electrical explosion, the glare and smoke hiding villain from view.

"Way to go!" Syrus cheered.

"We're good to go!" Alexis cried, smiling in relief.

"He got him!" Megatron snarled, gritting his teeth.

Scar bared his fangs. "It can't end like this..."

(**CHAOSDUKEMON: **_**5000**_)

Hades shrugged. "Oh well, you win some, you lose some."

"Just because the Elemental Dragons have fallen doesn't mean ChaosDukemon has as well..." Madoudramon said mysteriously. "In fact, Jaden may have helped ChaosDukemon claim the final victory."

Hades grinned. "Turning a good guy's advantage into your own? I usually do that with Wonder Boy, Hercules... And it's always a good thing for us!"

Jaden rubbed the underside of his nose with a grin. "So, ChaosDukemon, still upset?"

Kvar hissed. "ChaosDukemon, we're losing the Duel!"

"You better do something or we'll all make you pay for denying us our vengeance!" Scar added.

Jafar sneered. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come out of that smoke and do something!!!"

There was nothing but silence from the cloud of smog billowing from where ChaosDukemonmon had been standing.

"Is he dead?" The Queen asked, sounding worried.

Megatron narrowed his eyes. "If he is, he's lucky to have found a way to escape from us!"

"ChaosDukemon!!!" Jafar yelled in impotent fury. He turned his attention to Jaden. "You'll regret this, you foolish street-rat!!! We'll make you pay!!!"

Jaden gulped slightly. "Can't we all talk about this?"

"No..." Scar hissed, baring his fangs.

Jaden sweatdropped. "That's what I figured..."

"The time has come for the Awakening of the God Dragon!" ChaosDukemon's voice called ominously.

"ChaosDukemon?!" The Queen gasped, seeing an outline of the dark knight in the smog cloud. "What were you doing?! We thought you were dead!"

The smoke blew away, revealing the chuckling ChaosDukemon, his blue cape flowing behind him dramatically. "The final effect of the Continous Trap card, Mystic Elemental Text! If Flambage is destroyed, this Trap card is destroyed along with it. And in return, I can add one Spell card from my deck to my hand..." He held up a card, hiding its face from everyone. "In my hand is the key to unleash the Dragon God's full power!"

Jaden gulped. "Uh oh... not good..."

"End your turn, Jaden, and prepare to be swallowed by eternal darkness..." ChaosDukemon hissed.

Jaden glanced at his hand and grimaced. ""I've got nothing to back Tempest and PlasmaVice up... All right, I end my turn."

(_Elemental Hero PlasmaVice. ATK/3100_ V _2600_)

Bastion gritted his teeth. "The effects of H - Heated Heart has worn off! Now, the situation has become very grave..."

"I wonder what he can do to make the Five-Headed Dragon stronger...?" Crowler questioned.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out!" Zane said with a scowl.

"My draw!!!" ChaosDukemon roared. "Kvar, Jafar, Scar, Queen Grimhilde, Megatron, are you ready?!"

Kvar clenched his fist. "Of course, he destroyed our dragons with no remorse. He'll pay."

"That's rich, coming from you..." The Queen said, with a grin. "But, I do agree. I'd like to cut his heart out..."

Scar licked his lips. "I'll be glad to get rid of his heart for you..."

Jafar cackled. "He made a fool out of my dragon, so he's going to pay!"

Megatron nodded. "ChaosDukemon, we're ready! Do what you must to make him suffer!"

"Jaden, do you know this card...?" ChaosDukemon asked slyly. He revealed the face of the card he had just drawn. "The Spell card, **Dragon's Mirror**! With this, I can remove from play the Fusion Material Monsters from my graveyard to Fusion Summon a single Dragon-type monster. I could have summoned Five-Headed Dragon earlier, but he was too weak for what I have in mind..."

"You've got to be kidding me... Too weak?!" Jaden asked in disbelief.

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Yes, so here's a better way of bringing out the true power of the Dragon God..." With a quick motion, he drew a card from his hand, the one he had added to it during the explosion. "Activate Spell card, **ULTIMATE ELEMENTAL FUSION - ADVANCE DRAGON'S MIRROR!!!**"

Jaden gasped. "What in the?!"

ChaosDukemon held up the Dragon's Mirror Spell card, which vanished into sparkles of light. "This Spell card can only be activated if Mystic Elemental Text and all five Elemental Dragons are in my graveyard, and then I remove one Dragon's Mirror Spell card from my hand and out of the game. Finally, I have to remove all five Elemental Dragons from my graveyard and out of the game as well..."

"And then...?" Jaden asked, sweat running down his face.

"Do you really need to ask...?" ChaosDukemon asked. He laughed malevolently. "Come forth, the ultimate Dragon God!!! **FIVE-HEADED DRAGON!!!**"

The five Elemental Dragons; Tsunami, Terremoto, Hurrikan, Ebano, and Flambage; rose up from behind ChaosDukemon. A golden mirror decorated with ancient draconic markings appeared behind them, its surface shimmering. The five dragons were slowly absorbed into their own reflections, passing through the glass surface as if it were a pool of water. And once the five were completely in the mirror, their images began to fuse together into a single, powerful form. One with five heads...

The five evil souls floated into the air and started drifting back towards the mirror. "At last...our ultimate form..." Kvar whispered in glee before vanishing into the mirror.

"Our ultimate power!!!" Jafar roared in delight, the mirror's reflection swallowing him up.

"Nothing will stop us!!! **NOTHING!!!**" Megatron bellowed as he became one with the form in the mirror.

The Queen cackled as she sank into the mirror's semi-permeable face. "We'll invoke our grand revenge and take back what rightfully belongs to us!"

"Victory is at hand!!!" Scar snarled as he disappeared into the mirror's silvery depths, an evil glint in his eye.

"The Ritual of the Dragon God... the Revival has been completed..." ChaosDukemon said, cackling madly. "It is time! Come forth, **Five-Headed DRAGON!!!**"

There was a blinding flash from the mirror, indicating that the ritual had been completed. The shadow of the unbelievably powerful creature rising up behind ChaosDukemon caused the Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon to shudder in terror.

"That's... the Dragon God...?" Gary whispered.

"Dialga and Palkia would have problems facing him..." Lucas said, shuddering.

Dawn fell to her knees. "I can't move..."

Latias gulped. "Oh, boy... Lord Raquaza would be glad he only has one head..."

Pidgeot shook in fear. "_I'm gonna lose my feathers..._"

Skarmory nodded, also shaking in fear. "_Mine too..._"

"_You're a Steel-type bird, you don't have any feathers!_" Noctowl yelled in fear.

"_I don't care for any of your knowledge stuff, I just wanna scream!_" Skarmory shrieked.

"_I'd rather faint!_" Noctowl snapped back.

The monster was a **HUGE** golden-scaled dragon standing on two legs with **MASSIVE** talons, a pair of much smaller forelimbs with claws almost comically tiny in comparison to the feet growing from the beast's shoulders. A pair of immense golden wings spread out to the sides, framing the monster's namesake, its five heads extending from between the dragon's shoulders on five long necks. One was completely made of flame, another was blue with fins like a fish, a third was solid black with nasty spikes and glowing red eyes, the fourth was yellow and had wild spikes like an anime character's hair growing from the top of its head, and the last one was made of metal, looking as robotic as any of Zane's Cyber Dragons. An eerie blue glow surrounded the creature's form, announcing its incredible power and making it clear to all that it was none other than the **FIVE! HEADED! DRAGON!**

(_Five-Headed Dragon. LV/12 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK/5000 DEF/5000_)

"A level 12 monster..." Syrus whimpered in terror. "That's pretty high..."

Chumley shuddered. "Not good... this is so not licious!"

"The Five-Headed Dragon, also known as the Five-God Dragon and the Mystic Dragon..." Bastion murmured to himself. "Rumor says that only the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto, was able to defeat this amazing beast, not once, but twice! However, the rumours also say that Yugi didn't beat this divine dragon on his own either time. He had the assistance of Seto Kaiba in the first battle and Joey Wheeler's in the second confrontation. But this time, Jaden is on his own, and the situation is much direr..."

The blue head spoke then, using Kvar's voice. "This form feels incredible... I can feel this dragon's power... it's so much **STRONGER** than Tsunami!"

"Same goes for me! Terremoto would just crumble at the sight of this!" Scar's voice spoke from the yellow head. "I want to be in this form when I wreak my vengeance on Simba, Nala, and those disloyal lionesses before eating those hyenas. Let's see how **THEY** like it!"

"I'll make sure that Aladdin whispers my name on his last breath, after I blast the palace away with this new power!" Jafar's voice laughed from the mechanical head.

"Snow White will be Sleeping Ugly, slumbering forever in death once I'm done with her!" Queen Grimhilde hissed from the black head.

"Enough chit-chat!" Megatron's voice boomed from the flaming head. "It's time we claim our victory! ChaosDukemon, we're ready! Turn our anger and lust for vengeance into power and dash that weak human and his '_Heroes_' to the ground!"

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Very well! Five-Headed Dragon, it's time for your Battle Phase!" He pointed at one of Jaden's monsters. "Burn PlasmaVice to ashes!!!!! **DIVINE FIVE-STAR BURST!!!**"

The five dragon heads moved away from each other, forming a five-pointed star with their necks as arms and their heads as the points of the star, charging up their respective elements. They unleashed their power in an incredibly powerful star-shaped blast of fire, water, earth, wind, and darkness, engulfing PlasmaVice and creating a massive explosion which destroyed him completely with a howl of anguish.

"**PLASMAVICE!!!**" Jaden cried in horror.

(**JADEN: **_**4200**_)

ChaosDukemon chuckled darkly. "I end my turn."

Hades was amazed. "I'm impressed. I don't know how or why, but I am!"

Madoudramon chuckled. "You haven't seen anything yet... especially what that Spell card, Ultimate Elemental Fusion - Advance Dragon's Mirror has done."

"I bet it would be enough for even my fellow Gods to have problems with..." Hades said.

Madoudramon nodded. "Oh, yes. It most certainly will."

"My draw!" Jaden said. He glanced at the card he had drawn and narrowed his eyes in thought. "_This card could come in handy, but it won't kill the Five-Headed Dragon. But it will take a few LP out of ChaosDukemon... PlasmaVice, your death won't be in vain..._" He placed the card into a Spell/Trap slot. "I'm gonna throw down a face-down and end my turn."

Alexis gasped. "Jaden, no! Tempest is still in ATK position! If he goes, then..."

Chazz placed his hand on Alexis' right shoulder. "Alexis, think carefully..."

Alexis blinked, her eyes widening in realization. "Oh... I understand... Go for it, Jaden!"

"Yeah, go for it...**AND STOP SPOILING MY MOMENT, YOU THREE!**" Chazz shouted at the Ojamas, tightening his grip on Alexis' shoulder.

"Chazz, you're hurting me..." Alexis growled.

Chazz blinked. "Oh, sorry." He let go, then glared at thin air. "This is all your fault."

ChaosDukemon stared at the face-down card, chuckling in amusement. "Ah, I understand now... well, this will be most amusing..." He drew his next card and pointed at Tempest. "Your turn! Five-Headed Dragon, **ATTACK!!! DIVINE FIVE-STAR BURST!!!**"

Once again, the five dragon heads took their star position and charged up their elements for a powerful blast attack. They fired it at Tempest, at which point... Jaden's face-down card flipped up.

"Activate Trap!!! **SOUL UNION!!!**" Jaden yelled. "For this turn only, Tempest's ATK strength will increase by the ATK strength of one of the fallen Elemental Heroes in my graveyard! And I choose PlasmaVice, increasing Tempest's power by 2600!!!"

The spiritual form of Elemental Hero PlasmaVice appeared behind Tempest and merged with the winged warrior.

(_Elemental Hero Tempest. ATK/ 2800_ V _5400_)

"He's stronger than us!!!" Kvar's voice yelled. "Pull back! Pull back!"

"**NO!!! KEEP ATTACKING!!!**" ChaosDukemon roared. "**FULL BLAST!!!**"

Syrus blinked. "Is he trying to commit suicide or something?!"

Bastion shook his head. "No, Syrus. It's the special ability of the Five-Headed Dragon. As long as it remains on the field, it's immortal in battles against monsters with the Attributes of Fire, Wind, Earth, Water and Dark. The only monster that can defeat the Five-Headed Dragon in battle are monsters of Light. And because Tempest's Attribute is Wind, the Five-Headed Dragon will survive."

Zane chuckled. "However, that doesn't mean he can't recieve battle damage. With Tempest's power at 5400, ChaosDukemon will lose 400 LP!"

Tempest raised his arm cannon and unleashed a powerful blast of wind, water and electricity and struck the Five-Headed Dragon, barely scratching its golden-scaled hide.

"He got us!!!" Scar's voice voice snarled in fury.

"Wait... I feel no pain... this dragon must be immune!" Jafar said.

"I agree... this must be the dragon's special ability!" Megatron said. "ChaosDukemon knew what he was doing!"

"Five-Headed Dragon's special ability! He can't be destroyed in battle by monsters of Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, or Dark! Which you would have known if you were listening to that egghead with the British accent over there," ChaosDukemon chuckled.

"Hey!" Protested Bastion.

ChaosDukemon ignored him. "You should have used a Light-based Elemental Hero, Jaden."

Jaden growled.

The Queen laughed. "We survived! We're invincible!!!"

"No, you're not!" Jaden yelled. "You still get battle damage! Now ChaosDukemon loses 400 LP!"

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Look again..."

(**CHAOSDUKEMON: **_**5000**_)

Jaden stepped back in disbelief, a shocked look on his face. "What?! Your LP... it's still the same!!! But, but, how?!"

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "This is one of the many effects of Ultimate Elemental Fusion - Advance Dragon's Mirror. All battle damage from monsters of the five Attributes that can't destroy Five-Headed Dragon in battle is nullified to zero."

"**WHAT?!**" Jaden cried in disbelief and horror.

"So, the only monsters that can give me battle damage are monsters of Light..." ChaosDukemon said with an evil chuckle. He glanced at his hand and selected two cards. "Just for that, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn..."

Jaden stared at his deck and sighed. "I draw..." He drew his card and glanced at Tempest. "And I switch Tempest into DEF mode..."

Tempest knelt down with his arms crossed in front of him, his card image appearing underneath him.

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Activate Trap card... **Success Probability 0 Percent**! This allows me to send two random monsters from your Fusion deck to your graveyard!"

Jaden looked up in shock. "What!?" His graveyard glowed and two Fusion monsters went in. "No..."

ChaosDukemon pointed to the second Trap card. "Next up, **Fusion Kill**! This card responds to Success Probability 0 Percent, and sends all the cards in my hand to the graveyard! Now, if the two discarded Fusion monsters have different Levels, you have to discard up to three Fusion monsters with the same Level as the lowest one!"

Jaden groaned. "No..."

"Now, let's see your two Fusion monsters!" ChaosDukemon yelled.

The images of the two Fusion monsters that had been sent to Jaden's graveyard appeared behind him. One was a green-skinned warrior with a single wing, a black, pointy head, and a red dragon head for a right hand.

Syrus gasped. "Not him... he's Jaden's favourite monster card..."

(_Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. LV/6 Wind/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2100 DEF/1200_)

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Perfect... what a blow, hmm? Now, the other Fusion monster is...?" He glanced at it and blinked. "Huh? Another new one?!"

The other Fusion monster was a warrior clad in skintight gleaming electrum armour, a large 'E' emblazoned on his chest.

(_Elemental Hero Electrum. LV/10 Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2900 DEF/2600_)

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Well, well... someone that's stronger than Tempest, hmm? A good thing he's gone, then. Now, Flame Wingman's level is lower than Electrum's. So, you'll lose three Level 6 Elemental Hero Fusion monsters! And the best thing is, the ones that'll be thrown out are totally random! Let's see what they'll be!"

Jaden gasped as he noticed a screaming warrior appear by his side and abruptly shatter. "Darkbright!!!"

(_Elemental Hero Darkbright. LV/6 Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/1000_)

"So, that's Darkbright, huh?" ChaosDukemon mused. "Well, he's gone. Who else?"

An image of a nearly androgynous woman covered in bulky brown armour with a blaster on one arm and a shield on the other appeared, screamed, and shattered as well.

(_Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster. LV/6 Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/2500_)

"Not her, too!" Jaden protested.

"And your final Fusion monster is...?" ChaosDukemon asked. As he appeared, ChaosDukemon laughed. "I've hooked a big one!!!"

The final monster was a very large man clad in yellow and white armour over a purple bodysuit with crackling blue energy spheres on his chest and hands.

(_Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. LV/6 Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2400 DEF/1500_)

"No..." Jaden whispered as Thunder Giant yelled in pain and shattered. "You... You..." He closed his eyes and ground his teeth, his muscles tense, as if the destruction of his loyal Heroes had somehow caused him physical pain. "I end my turn..."

ChaosDukemon drew his next card. "Five-Headed Dragon, attack!!! **DIVINE FIVE-STAR BURST!!!**"

The mighty dragon launched its attack, engulfing Tempest in a full blast of the combined five elements, resulting in a huge explosion that destroyed him completely. He didn't even get a chance to scream before he was obliterated.

"Crush... kill... destroy!" ChaosDukemon cried, laughing madly.

"Tempest..." Jaden whispered, clenching his fists and looking at the ground.

"Jaden! Don't give up!!!" Syrus yelled. "You can beat him!!!"

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Don't fret... here..." He held up a Spell card. "**Card of Sanctity**! Each of us may now draw cards until we both have six in our hand. Draw until there's no hope left!"

Jaden gritted his teeth as he drew cards from his deck until he held six in his hand. "You'll pay..."

"Oh please... there's nothing you can do," ChaosDukemon said, drawing six cards from his deck. "Turn over."

"My draw..." Jaden whispered, drawing his next card. He stared at it for a moment, then narrowed his eyes. "I activate the Spell card, **HERO FLASH!!!**"

"Naked Heroes?" SkullSatamon asked, blinking stupidly. "Oh! They should form a band! Barenakedheroes!".

MarineDevimon palmed his face. "Way to ruin a moment, idiot..."

"I now remove from play the following cards in my graveyard! _H - Heated Heart, E - Emergency Call, R - Rightous Justice and O - Oversoul_!" Jaden said, removing four cards from his graveyard.

ChaosDukemon palmed his face. "Of course, what does that spell?"

"Erm, _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_?" SkullSatamon asked, scratching his skull.

ShadowRanamon nodded, rolling her eyes.. "Yes, correct. 4 Spell cards down, 30 to go!"

"By playing Hero FLASH!!, I can Special Summon one Normal Elemental Hero from my deck to the field!" Jaden said. "And I know just who to pick!"

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Oh, please... there are only **FOUR** Elemental Heroes that are Normal monsters; Burstinatrix, Avian, Sparkman and Clayman, and three of those have been removed from the equation. The only one left in your deck is Clayman, with 800 ATK and 2000 DEF points, who is of no threat whatsoever."

Jaden shook his head. "You're wrong about two things, ChaosDukemon! First of all, there aren't four Normal Elemental Heroes, but **FIVE**!"

"What?!" ChaosDukemon gasped.

"Second of all, remember when you said that Bladedge is the only non-Fusion Elemental Hero monster with high ATK strength in my deck? Well, guess again! He's not!" Jaden said, holding out his Duel Disk. "Come on out, my new star! The mighty** ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS!!!**"

"**NEOS?!**" ChaosDukemon screamed in horror.

Jaden's deck glowed and a light shone from it, bursting out onto the field and manifesting as a nearly seven-foot tall leanly muscled warrior with silver skin and green eyes. A blade-like protrusion jutted out from the back of his cranium, with two more blades protruding from his elbows. Adorning his shoulders were silver armour plating with red and blue markings underneath them. Red lining decorated his body. Embedded in the center of his chest was a blue orb-like object with three triangular markings around it. This was Elemental Hero Neos!

(_Elemental Hero Neos. LV/7 Light/Warrior ATK/2500 DEF/2000_)

"Incredible!" Bastion gasped. "A new Elemental Hero!"

Alexis smiled. "Yeah, that's Jaden's own design. You can consider him the Dark Magician of Elemental Heroes."

"But why did he summon it in ATK mode?" Syrus asked. "He's not strong enough to survive an attack from Five-Headed Dragon!"

Zane smirked. "With Hero Flash!! he is."

"ChaosDukemon!!!" Kvar's voice snarled. "Anything else you'd like to be wrong about!?"

Jafar's voice chuckled. "What are you worried about? We're still more superior than that silver fool. Once we attack, he'll just be a puddle for the boy to get his feet wet in!"

Jaden smirked and selected a card from his hand. "I activate the Equip Spell, **Neos Force**! This card can only be equipped to Elemental Hero Neos, and gives him an extra 800 ATK points boost!"

The selected card appeared behind Neos, causing a rainbow aura to form around him.

(_Elemental Hero Neos. ATK/2500 _V _3300_)

ChaosDukemon scoffed. "He's still not strong enough to beat the Five-Headed Dragon! Do yourself a favour and-"

"Who says I'm attacking Five-Headed Dragon?" Jaden interrupted. "Thanks to the effect of Hero Flash!!, any Normal Elemental Heroes on the field after the Spell card's been activated, including Neos himself, can attack your LP directly!"

ChaosDukemon's eyes widened in horror. "He can **WHAT?!?**"

Jaden pointed at ChaosDukemon. "Let's go, Neos! **DIRECT ATTACK!!!**"

Neos grunted in acknowledgement. He leaped into the air soared high above the Duel field, nearly scraping the top of the dome with the crest growing from the back of his head.

"No! How can this be happening?!" Megatron cried as Neos flew over the Five-Headed Dragon.

"**WRATH OF NEOS!!!**" Jaden yelled.

Drawing back his fist and bellowing a mighty battle cry, Neos shot down towards ChaosDukemon, the dark knight staring up at the incoming alien hero with eyes wide with terror. Neos brought his fist down in a mighty energy-packed punch to ChaosDukemon's chest armour, triggering a tremendous explosion which engulfed the dark knight and blew Neos back. The cosmic do-gooder hovered in the air, looking down at the cloud of flame billowing around ChaosDukemon, the villain shrieking in agony as his LP were severely reduced.

(**CHAOSDUKEMON: **_**1700**_)

"Ouch... that's gotta hurt..." Hades muttered, shaking his head sympathetically.

LadyDevimon shrugged. "Aw, he's had worse...you should have seen what he looked like after nearly getting killed by his goody-goody brother, Gallantmon Shining Mode..."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that... ChaosDukemon Hazard Mode VS Gallantmon Shining Mode... I kept hearing from your knight minions how the Shining beat the Hazard...too bad for ChaosDukemon, huh?" Hades commented.

"ChaosDukemon!!!" Sealsdramon yelled from outside the boundaries of the Shadow Game. "Are you okay?!"

ChaosDukemon fell to his knees, catching his breath, his black armour smoking, dented, and badly burnt. He glanced up at Jaden and snarled like a feral beast. "You...will... **PAY!!!**"

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "I don't think you can use credit cards in a Shadow Game..."

"**BE SILENT!!!**" ChaosDukemon roared in fury, actually shutting up the idiot skeleton for a change. He glared at Jaden as he slowly rose back to his full height. "In my next turn, Neos will be **HISTORY!!!**"

Jaden frowned as he chose another card from his hand. "I don't think so! I'm gonna throw down a face down and call it a turn." A card image appeared in front of him. The rainbow aura around Neos' body faded away and vanished back into Jaden's deck. "However, at the end of my turn, the Neos Force Equip Spell card must be returned to my deck."

(_Elemental Hero Neos. ATK/3300 _V _2500_)

"That face down card won't save you from **ANYTHING!!!**" ChaosDukemon roared. He drew his next card. "**DRAW!!!**"

ShadowRanamon gulped. "He's going to lose the Duel if he keeps up like this..."

Madoudramon shook his head. "No, he won't..."

"ChaosDukemon! We must make a successful counterattack on that inferior brat!!!" Kvar's voice yelled.

"You've lost over half of your LP!" Jafar's voice added. "We can't make another mistake!"

ChaosDukemon glanced at his hand and chuckled. "Oh, believe me... there's no mistake... we can beat this fool and his new buddy... or, should I say, Neos buddy..." He grabbed a card and slotted it into his Spell/Trap area. "I'll set this card face down and... **BATTLE!!**!"

Jaden grinned. "Perfect..."

"Look at that grin... he's got something up his sleeve!" The Queen's voice said.

"Could it be...?" Scar's voice mused. He gasped. "It's a Trap!!!"

"ChaosDukemon, hold your fire!" Megatron cried in alarm. "He wants you to at-"

"**DIVINE FIVE-STAR BURST!!!**" ChaosDukemon roared, pointing at Neos.

The five dragon heads took their positions, preparing their attack.

Kvar's voice protested. "What are you doing?!"

"Control yourself!!!" Jafar yelled.

"**FIRE!!!**" ChaosDukemon yelled.

The dragon fired its five-elemental attack at Neos...and just then, Jaden's face-down card flipped up.

"Reveal Trap card, **MIRROR FORCE!!!**" Jaden yelled with a tremendous look of elation.

A rainbow-hued force field appeared in front of Neos, preventing the five-elemental blast from hitting him. The attack struggled fiercely against the shield, but to no avail, it didn't have the power to penetrate it.

"All right, Jaden!!!" Syrus cheered.

Chazz grinned. "Game ov--uh...it's all over!"

Jaden chuckled. "When Mirror Force is played, the attack is negated and sent right back at you, destroying all the monsters on your side of the field in ATK position! So, let's say sayanora to the Five-Headed Dragon!"

"This... can't be..." Kvar stammered.

"Our plans for revenge... ruined! Because of a street-rat and an enraged knight!" Jafar moaned.

"Curse you, Jaden Yuki... Curse you, ChaosDukemon... Curse you all to hell!" The Queen hissed.

Scar roared in fury. "**NOOOOOOOOO!!!!**"

Megatron chuckled dryly. "Looks like our rematch will just have to wait a little longer, Prime..."

The tide had turned against ChaosDukemon. With one powerful Trap card, even the mighty Five-Headed Dragon could be destroyed. Even though the Five-Headed Dragon is immune to attacks from monsters without the Light Attribute, card effects can still destroy this beast! This was a proud day for Jaden! Now, he would have Neos strike down ChaosDukemon and-

(**CRACK!!!**)

Jaden's eyes widened in horror. The rainbow barrier was starting to crack! "Wha... What?!"

"Is that suppose to happen?" Dawn asked nervously.

Alexis slowly shook her head. "N-No... it's supposed to repel the attack back at Five-Headed Dragon! I don't know what's going on!"

"Maybe ChaosDukemon played a card that's negating Mirror Force?" Chumley suggested.

Aster ground his teeth, just figuring something out. "He did play a card... it was the one that summoned the Five-Headed Dragon in the first place!"

Jaden stood back in horror and disbelief. "That Spell card, Ultimate Elemental Fusion - Advance Dragon's Mirror... Don't even tell me!"

ChaosDukemon chuckled darkly. "That's right... The Five-Headed Dragon is now immnune to card effects that would remove him from the field by monsters that weren't Light-based! Oh, and it also can't be destroyed by Spell and Trap cards! If you do try and kill the Five-Headed Dragon with a Spell or Trap, you'll be punished with a loss of 200 LP!"

Jaden gasped in shock as the LP Counter beeped. "No...oh no..."

(**JADEN: **_**4000**_)

ChaosDukemon glanced at the dragon. "Calmed down yet?"

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?**" Jafar roared. "You nearly scared us to death!!!"

"That was a poor choice of words, you fool!" The Queen snapped. "We **ARE** dead!"

Scar chuckled. "Nevertheless, look at that human's face. The look of despair born from the knowledge that he's losing is a wonderful sight to behold!"

"Oh yes... let's kill him **NOW!**" Kvar raved, drooling at the thought.

"Shall we, ChaosDukemon?" Megatron asked.

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Oh yes... **Divine Five-Star Burst**..."

The mirror barrier shattered and the attack shot through, engulfing Neos and causing him cry out in pain before disintegrating in a massive explosion.

"**NEOS!!!**" Jaden shouted in agony, sounding as if the lost LP and the destruction of his favorite monster were being extracted from his very flesh and bones.

(**JADEN: **_**1500**_)

ChaosDukemon held up a Spell card. "And now, the Quick-Play Spell **Level Curse**! When a Level 10 or higher monster on my side of the field has destroyed a monster in battle and dealt battle damage, I must discard my entire hand before dealing 200 points of damage per level of the destroyed monster to your LP. Neos' level was 7, so **YOU LOSE 1400 LP!!!**"

Jaden's heart was beating rapidly. "No, this can't be-" ChaosDukemon's Spell card appeared on the field, firing a deadly beam of dark energy into the air, crashing into Jaden with a powerful explosion. "**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"**JADEN!!!**" Alexis, Syrus and Chumley shouted, terrified for their friend.

Jaden fell to his knees, choking loudly, before he collapsed on his back, only barely conscious.

(**JADEN: **_**100**_)

"What a powerful card..." Bastion whispered in awe. "Ultimate Elemental Fusion - Advance Dragon's Mirror has made the Five-Headed Dragon nearly invincible!"

Zane snarled. "Can't be destroyed in battle against Fire, Water, Earth, Wind or Dark! Can't get battle damage from monsters of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind or Dark! Can't be destroyed by the effects of monsters of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind or Dark! And it's also immune to Spell and Trap cards, dealing Jaden 200 LP damage whenever he tries them! Is it just me, or is this a severely broken card?"

Aster shook his head. "This gives the card holder an unfair advantage!"

ChaosDukemon laughed. "Don't worry... Five-Headed Dragon still has his weaknesses... It can be destroyed in battle by Light monsters, it can still be damaged by Light monsters monsters, and it can still be destroyed by effect monsters of Light."

"It's still a broken card!" Zane snarled. "Ever heard of a True Duelist?! You don't have the qualities to be one!"

"ChaosDukemon, mark my words, if anything happens to Jaden, I'll make you pay!" Crowler snapped.

"Don't worry!" Chumley said. "Jaden will find a way! He always does!"

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "The problem is, Jaden doesn't have any monsters of Light that can beat the Five-Headed Dragon! **IT'S ALL OVER!!!**"

"Jaden! Get up, Jay! Get up!" Syrus yelled.

"Syrus... everyone... I'm sorry..." Jaden whispered. Then he passed out.

Winged Kuriboh appeared, hovering near Jaden's body with a worried look in his eyes. "Kuri!"

"**JADEN!!!**" Syrus screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

ChaosDukemon dusted his hands. "Well, that's a bother. We now have to wait until we wakes up. Still, you five can start dreaming your vengeance on your enemies and former allies that betrayed you..."

"Already on that!" Scar hissed.

ChaosDukemon glanced at Jaden, chuckling. "Hurry up, Jaden. Your fate is in my hands now..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

And while his friends panicked, and his enemies plotted, Jaden found himself somewhere else entirely...

"I can't believe I'm going to lose like this..." Jaden whispered, eyes shut, floating in a colourful void. "Once I wake up, it's all over for me..."

"No, Jaden, it's not over yet!" A strong, proud voice boomed, causing the young Duelist's eyes to flash open.

Jaden pulled himself up into a sitting position and saw a familiar silver warrior standing before him. "Neos?! What are you-"

Elemental Hero Neos shook his head. "There's no time to explain, Jaden! You must stand up once more and prove to them who has the stronger heart!"

Jaden lowered his head. "Neos, I'm sorry, but..."

"Jaden, why do you like Heroes?" Neos asked. "Remember? No matter how many times they've been defeated, they always get back up with a burning spirit and win despite the odds! That's the type of Hero you've always admired!"

Jaden gasped, realizing this was true. "That's right!"

Neos chuckled. "Jaden, it is time for our powers to be combined! Call upon the Hero of Shining Hope! The Dragon God of Darkness will soon fall with your courageous heart!"

Jaden smiled and nodded, as the void around them began to grow brighter. "All right..."

"I believe in you, Jaden!" Neos said, just before Jaden's vision was filled with light. "And remember...I will always be with you..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Jaden's eyes flew open, and he found himself back in the Shadow Game dome. "Neos... thank you..."

Winged Kuriboh flapped his wings happily. "Kuri!"

"Jaden, are you okay?!" Syrus yelled.

Jaden got up, glanced out at his friends and allies, and smiled. "I'm okay, Sy."

Syrus sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..."

Jaden turned his attention to ChaosDukemon, his eyes shining with determination. "You ready?"

ChaosDukemon was taken aback by Jaden's enthusiasm. Moments ago, he had looked exhausted and hurt as his Heroes were tortured and destroyed before him, but now... He narrowed his eyes. "Yes, my turn is over. Make your next move and end your life!"

Jaden stood tall, not flinching at ChaosDukemon's gaze. "All right..." He drew his next card. "My move!"

"Your **FINAL** move..." Scar's voice said, purring with glee.

(**JADEN: **_**100**_)

(**CHAOSDUKEMON: **_**1700**_)

Jaden was only holding five cards in his hand, and he had nothing on his field. However, ChaosDukemon had no cards in his hand, but three cards on his side of the field; Five-Headed Dragon, The Dark Door and a mysterious face-down card.

This was Jaden's final move. But, by remembering Neos' words, he knew exactly what to do to turn the tide of battle!

Jaden drew a card from his hand, placing it onto a panel on his Duel Disk. "First off, I'm activating the Field Spell, **SKYSCRAPER 2 - HERO CITY!!!**"

ChaosDukemon blinked in confusion. "You're what?"

The ground shook slightly, and suddenly huge futuristic buildings erupted all over the place, surrounding Jaden and ChaosDukemon. A bright cloudy sky appeared overhead, even though they were indoors, underground, and in a small purple dome.

"Weather is looking good!" SkullSatamon, looking up at the fake sun shining through the fake clouds. "Looks like it won't be raining underground today!"

"Now he's talking nonsense..." Hades muttered.

ShadowRanamon rolled her eyes. "Gee, you think?"

"Skyscraper 2 - Hero City?!" Chazz repeated in shock. "A new Field card designed for the Elemental Heroes?!"

Jaden held out the card he had just drawn from his deck. "Next up, I'm activating the Spell card, **Hero Draw**! This card can only work if either of the Field cards Skyscraper or Skyscraper 2 - Hero City are out and I have no Elemental Hero monsters on the field. Next, I have to pay half of my LP!"

(**JADEN: **_**50**_)

"You're getting close to being engulfed by darkness," ChaosDukemon warned him, chuckling gleefully.

Jaden ignored him. "After which, I discard up to two Elemental Hero cards from my hand. Then, depending on the Level the two Heroes add up to, I can add Spell cards from my deck to my hand using the following effects: If the two Heroes' levels add up to a number between 3 and 6, I can add one Spell card to my hand. But, if it adds up to 7 or more, I can add **TWO** Spell cards to my hand!" He discarded two cards. "And I'm discarding Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

(_Elemental Hero Clayman. LV/4 Earth/Warrior ATK/800 DEF/2000_)

(_Elemental Hero Wildheart. LV/4 Earth/Warrior/Effect ATK/1500 DEF/1600_)

ChaosDukemon snarled. "They're both Level 4 Heroes, which adds up to **EIGHT**! That means you're going to add **TWO** Spell cards!"

Jaden nodded, removed his deck from his Duel Disk and started shuffling through it. "Yeah, and I'm gonna have to choose very carefully..." He smiled as he drew the two cards he needed, then put the rest of his deck back in its slot. "Done!"

"What has he added to his hand?" Kvar wondered.

"Who cares? He's dead meat!" Scar hissed.

"Next up, Skyscraper 2 - Hero City!" Jaden announced. "Once per turn, I can special summon one Elemental Hero that has been destroyed in battle! And I'm bringing back Elemental Hero... **NEOS!!!**"

The buildings started to glow, causing ChaosDukemon to flinch. "What the hell?!"

With a burst of light, Elemental Hero Neos returned to the field, standing in front of Jaden.

(_Elemental Hero Neos. LV/7 Light/Warrior ATK/2500 DEF/2000_)

Neos glanced at Jaden. "Let's do it, Jaden!"

Jaden grinned. "You got it!"

"I need to get my ears checked, did Neos just talk?!" Syrus asked, confused.

Latias blinked. "Funny, I heard him speak as well."

"I have a funny feeling that Neos is actually alive!" Bastion said, looking amazed.

Crowler tapped his chin. "Hmm... could it be? A new Digi Duel Monster?"

"Digi Duel Monster?!" Alexis asked, looking utterly baffled.

Crowler nodded. "Yes, I'll explain later."

"Just, erm, what's the Sarge doing?" Hassleberry asked. "As much as I like seeing him facing the enemy without fear, what can he do to turn this war around?"

"And next up, I'm activating this card!" Jaden called, holding up a Spell card. "**MIRACLE FUSION!!!**"

Aster smirked. "There's your answer..."

Scar was busy laughing. "Oh, yes... that's what you need. A miracle!"

"What does that do anyway?" Kvar asked.

Jaden grinned as two pillars burst out of the ground behind him. "The answer lies in here!"

Looking carefully, ChaosDukemon could see two monsters in the pillars. He blinked. "Flame Wingman and Sparkman?!"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, they're being removed from the game."

"Removed? Why?!" ChaosDukemon asked.

Jaden grinned. "Simple... Miracle Fusion is the Elemental Hero version of Dragon's Mirror!"

"What does that mean?" Asked a confused Jadar.

ChaosDukemon sweatdropped. "**HE'S DOING A FUSION SUMMON!!!**"

"**ANOTHER** one?!" Megatron asked in exasperation. "What's he bringing out this time?!"

"Flame Wingman! Sparkman! **COMBINE!!!**" Jaden yelled as Flame Wingman and Sparkman leaped up high into the air. "Let's bring out my most powerful Fusion Hero!"

"Most powerful?!" The Queen gasped.

"Fusion Hero?!" Megatron boomed angrily. "Tempest wasn't his most powerful Fusion monster?!"

"Nor Electrum, by the looks of it..." ChaosDukemon muttered, deep in thought. His eyes widened in shock as sudden realization hit him. "Wait a moment..."

He remembered his earlier converstation with Madoudramon before everyone else had turned up.

_ChaosDukemon groaned. "Don't tell me that nobody's updated the bloody list... there are __**NEW **__Elemental Hero Fusion monsters?!"_

_"Yes... including two that Jaden doesn't use..." Madoudramon confirmed. "Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, another Fusion of Avian and Burstinatrix; and Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer, the Fusion of Phoenix Enforcer and Sparkman."_

Back in the present, ChaosDukemon snarled angrily. "_How could I have missed __**THAT?!**__ Madoudramon gave me a subtle hint that Jaden could fuse Flame Wingman with _

_Sparkman like this Shining Phoenix Enforcer..._" He glanced at Aster, whom had Shining Phoenix Enforcer by his side. "_What powers do they posses? What does _

_Jaden's new monster have that can beat me?!_"

A swirling storm cloud appeared over the field. Flame Wingman and Sparkman both flew up into the cloud as electricity crackled around them, a huge ball of glowing energy forming between them as they came together.

"**LET'S GO!!!**" Jaden yelled. "**ELEMENTAL HERO... SHINING FLARE WINGMAN!!!**"

The ball exploded into a tremendous flash of light which blotted out everything...saved for the winged silhouette forming in the midst of the light. The figure spread its wings as the light faded all around it, the only radiance remaining coming off of the Duel Monster's glowing armour.

The light was very bright...

"Check out that glow!" SkullSatamon, pointing into the air.

"So bright..." Fugamon said.

Hades blinked. "Erm, you're looking the wrong way... How, may I ask, can you look the wrong way?"

"Do you really want to know?" ShadowRanamon asked.

Hades was silent for a moment before glacing back at the field. "No, I don't..."

"Where's that bloody light coming from?!" Kvar yelled.

"It feels like it's piercing the darkness in my heart!" Scar cried.

Megatron sneered. "What is this...?"

"The end of your selfish desires!" Neos called out. "This is the Hero of Shining Hope!"

"It's shining, all right!" Jafar cried. "My eyes!"

"What does it look like?!" The Queen demanded, squinting her eyes shut.

Jaden grinned as the bright light slowly died down. "Take a look..."

ChaosDukemon and the five evil souls took a look at Jaden's new monster. It was a green-skinned humanoid almost completely covered in shining high-tech silver and white armour, with thick shoulder pads with curved spikes, a large dark green and silver shield over his right arm and a regular gauntlet on the left, spikes growing from his armored hips, and a pair of metal wings with blade-like white feathers growing from his back. An elongated aerodynamic helmet with a single cyclopic eye hole covered his head. This was Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!

(_Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman. Lv/8 Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2500 DEF/2100_)

ChaosDukemon took a moment to think things through before palming his face. "Another Light monster with 2500 ATK points?! He's the same as Neos! You just wasted your turn!"

"Jaden hasn't wasted his turn!" Neos said, standing tall. "Show them, Jaden!"

Jaden nodded. "I will!" He held up the second card he had added to his hand. "Next up is the Spell card, **Burial from a Different Dimension**! Now I can return up to 3 monsters that were removed from the game and put them back into my graveyard!" The graveyard area of his Duel Disk shone. "So, Flame Wingman and Sparkman are going back into my graveyard as well, seeing as how I removed them from the game by using Miracle Fusion!"

Jafar hissed. "He's wasting his time..."

"He's just going to kill himself..." The Queen added.

Kvar nodded. "What he's doing is pointless..."

"For once, I agree!" ChaosDukemon said. "Why are you doing this?! There's nothing you can do!"

"That's right!" Scar snarled. "This is your destiny! You're meant to suffer in eternal darkness!"

"Just give up!" Megatron yelled.

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "Forget it! The only one who controls my destiny is me!"

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "It's still your fate..."

Neos crossed his arms. "ChaosDukemon, there's something you should know about us Elemental Heroes! When the Hero of Shining Hope has come, we'll lend him our strength! And with our strength, light shall burst forth to conquer the darkness!"

"Nice speech... too bad it won't work!" ChaosDukemon snapped.

Jaden grinned. "Oh, really? Then, why don't you guys take a look around our Dueling area?"

ChaosDukemon blinked and looked around the field. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, images of Elemental Heroes started to appear all over the field. Burstinatrix, Avian, Clayman, Bubbleman, Sparkman, Stratos, Wildheart, Necroshade, Bladedge, Flame Wingman, Steam Healer, Tempest, Electrum, Darkbright, Thunder Giant, Rampart Blaster and PlasmaVice. They were all standing tall, looking determined.

"We... We're surrounded!!!" Kvar yelled in alarm.

"These Heroes... they're all in the graveyard! What are they doing here?!" Megatron said.

ChaosDukemon glared at Jaden. "What the hell is the meaning of this?! Answer me!!!"

"They're rising up to give us strength!" Neos said. "Plus, I'm sure Darkbright, Thunder Giant and Rampart Blaster would like a word with you after that trick you pulled with Fusion Killer."

ChaosDukemon sweatdropped as the three aforementioned warriors glared at him. "Eh heh, can't we save it for later? I'm a bit busy now...and for the next few years..."

"How about we talk now?" Jaden asked with a grin. "You see, this is Shining Flare Wingman's special ability."

Sealsdramon gulped. "Not good..."

"For every Elemental Hero resting in my in my graveyard..." Jaden started.

Sealsdramon shuddered. "Not good times 2..."

"Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman's ATK strength..." Jaden continued.

Sealsdramon shut his eyes tightly. "Not good times 3..."

"...increases by 300 points!" Jaden finished.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?**" ChaosDukemon yelled in horror. He looked at all the fallen Heroes and paled. "There are 17 of them... so Shining Flare Wingman's ATK power increases by... **5100!!!!!**"

"**WHAT?!?**" The five villains shouted in horror.

(_Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman. ATK/2500_ V _7600_)

"**NOT GOOD TIMES FOUR BILLION!!!**" Sealsdramon yelled in horror.

"All right, Jaden!!!" Syrus cheered.

Gary smirked. "I gotta admit, I'm impressed!"

Aster nodded. "Yeah... what good timing!"

"OK... calm down... calm down..." Kvar said. "We're still safe..."

"No... we're not..." Megatron groaned. "Our ultimate dragon form is going to be destroyed..."

"We can only be harmed by Light!" Jafar argued. There was a pause. His eyes widened in fear. "Oh no... don't tell me..."

Scar stared at Shining Flare Wingman in horror. "He's... a Light monster?!"

Jaden grinned. "Bingo!"

ChaosDukemon palmed his face. "I said he was another Light monster, didn't you hear me?!"

"What?" Jafar and Scar asked, a confused look on their faces.

ChaosDukemon grumbled under his breath. "Just be glad that I would rather use my backup plan than yell at you like I do to SkullSatamon and Fugamon..."

"What?" Jafar and Scar asked again.

ChaosDukemon groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Never mind..."

"Jaden, now is the time to take them down!" Neos called to the young Duelist.

Jaden nodded. "Right!" He pointed at the Five-Headed Dragon. "**ATTACK!!! EMERALD BLAZE!!!**"

Shining Flare Wingman charged up a ball of emerald energy in his hands and launched it at the Five-Headed Dragon.

ChaosDukemon sneered. "Forget it, Jaden! His power will help **US**!" He pointed to his face-down card. "Reveal Trap card, E**NCHANTED JAVELIN!!!**"

Jaden blinked, looking surprised for a brief moment. Then a bored expression came over his face. "Oh, you're using that?"

ChaosDukemon nearly facefaulted. You little... Listen, my LP will increase by the attacking monster's ATK strength! Even though Five-Headed Dragon will die, **I'LL STILL BE IN THE GAME!!!**"

(**CHAOSDUKEMON: **_**9300**_)

Jaden shrugged, unworried. "Oh well."

The attack struck Five-Headed Dragon, causing the five dragon heads to roar in pain before being completely destroyed by the resulting massive enormous green explosion.

ChaosDukemon casually glanced around as Kvar, Scar, Jafar and the Queen landed on the ground in front of him while Megatron crashed down hard behind him. "Safe landing?"

"I'm just glad I'm already dead... otherwise that would have really hurt!" Kvar groaned.

Scar snarled. "Our dragon's dead!"

Jafar sat up. "But, we're still in the game!"

(**CHAOSDUKEMON: **_**6700**_)

The Queen glared at ChaosDukemon. "You better win!"

Megatron nodded. "Yes, we've come so far... we cannot lose!"

ChaosDukemon glared at Megatron. "I know that! We just have to wait until my next turn!"

"At least you're-" Megatron paused, a look of shock and confusion passing over his metal features. "ChaosDukemon, look out!"

ChaosDukemon blinked, turning around to see Shining Flare Wingman hovering in front of him. "What the hell?!"

Jaden grinned. "Shining Flare Wingman has a second ability, which he's happy to show you up close. When he destroys a monster in battle, you lose LP equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points!"

ChaosDukemon's eyes widened in terror. "I lose... 5000 LP?!"

"Thaaaaaaat's right!" Jaden said, smiling.

"Aw, nuts..." ChaosDukemon groaned just before he was engulfed in a burst of very painful emerald light.

(**CHAOSDUKEMON: **_**1700**_)

"We're back where we started..." Jafar moaned.

"Nice work..." Scar said, standing over ChaosDukemon's fallen body.

ChaosDukemon groaned and sat up. "Well, at least there's a bright side to all this..."

Megatron shook his head. "We know there's one, what do you think forced you to the ground?"

ChaosDukemon rolled his eyes as he got up. "I've still got The Dark Door out! With that card, Jaden can only attack me once a turn! Even if he still has Neos out, he has to-"

Jaden whistled, holding up his last card. "Oh, ChaosDukemon... look what Quick-Play Spell card I've got here..."

ChaosDukemon stared at the card in horror. "**Mystical**... **Space**... **Typhoon**..."

Jaden nodded. "Yep... this allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap card on either side of the field! It's time to blow the door down, by the hairs on my chinny-chin-chin!"

The image of the card glowed and unleashed a huge tornado with a burst of wind. The tornado swept across the field towards The Dark Door on ChaosDukemon's side of the field. The card wobbled and got sucked into the tornado, spiralling high up its shaft and exploding as it was buffeted by the wind. Shining doors appeared briefly on both sides of the field before vanishing into thin air.

Scar stared in horror. "It's gone..."

"That means..." Jafar gasped. "**NO!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!!**"

Megatron got up. "We've lost?! **IMPOSSIBLE!!!**"

"I can't believe I'm going to lose to another inferior being!" Kvar cried.

The Queen hissed. "You dare to attack Royalty?!"

"No, I'm just attacking your knight!" Jaden joked. "Ready, Neos? Take it away!"

Neos nodded. "Very well, Jaden!" He took to the air, flying towards ChaosDukemon.

ChaosDukemon sweatdropped. "This is going to hurt... big time..."

"**WRATH OF NEOS!!!**" Jaden yelled.

Neos drew his fist back, bellowing a mighty battle cry as he brought it across ChaosDukemon's chest armour with a mighty energy-packed punch, triggering an explosion that knocked ChaosDukemon off his feet.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!**" ChaosDukemon screamed as he was flung through the air and crashed into the side of the dome. "Ow..."

Jaden grinned and posed heroically. "And that's game!"

(**CHAOSDUKEMON: **_**0**_)

(**JADEN: **_**50**_)

"Good work, Jaden!" Neos said, nodding at the Duelist. "That's how a true Duelist fights!"

Jaden smiled, giving a solemn nod to the alien hero. "Thank you, Neos. For everything."

Neos chuckled. "You're very welcome, Jaden..."

With the Duel at an end, the images of the Elemental Heroes resting in Jaden's graveyard vanished. Skyscraper 2 - Hero City also disappeared, taking Shining Flare Wingman. However, as for Neos, on the other hand...

"Look! Neos is still on the field!" Syrus yelled.

"Inconceivable...how is this possible?" Bastion wondered. "The Duel Disk always switches itself off automatically after the Duel has ended, so the card images are no longer in Solid Vision form. Why is Neos still on the field? Is there a malfunction of some sort?

Crowler looked shocked, thinking quickly to himself, "I don't believe it... he is one of them!"

"Neos!" Jaden called. "What's going on?!"

Winged Kuriboh appeared, hovering around Neos with a curious look. "Kuri..."

Confused, Neos looked down at his hands and flexed them, surprised to see that they were still solid. "This is impossible... the fight is over! Why am I still here?!"

ChaosDukemon weakly looked up. "Good question..." He glanced around and groaned as the shadows started creeping towards him. "Damn... now I'll never end my goody-goody brother's life... Curse you, Jaden Yuki! Curs-" Suddenly, the outline of his body began to glow blue, and the shadows quickly moved away. "Huh? What the hell?!"

"The shadows aren't engulfing him?!" Sealsdramon gasped. "He survived!"

Madoudramon held out a hand, enshrouded in a black aura. "It's now or never...**Energia Dren!!!**"

The black aura surrounded Jaden and slowly turned brown. Then the aura moved back towards Madoudramon, taking something from Jaden in the process, which the

young Duelist felt most painfully. "Uuuuh... **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!**"

Neos looked up in horror. "**JADEN!!!**"

"What's happening to him!?" Chumley asked in horror.

Lucas pointed to Madoudramon, who was still standing on the ledge, absorbing the aura drawn from Jaden. "That's the guy behind all this! His name is Madoudramon!"

"I don't care if his name is Purplemon!" Crowler snapped. "Somebody stop him!!! He's hurting Jaden!!!"

Aster gritted his teeth. "Shining Phoenix Enforcer, go! **STOP HIM!!!**"

Shining Phoenix Enforcer nodded, leaping forward towards Madoudramon with a battle cry.

"Erm, how come that guy is still there?" ShadowRanamon asked.

"Because he belongs to Aster and Aster didn't Duel, that's why..." LadyDevimon said. "Same goes for Zane and his Cyber End Dragon..."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yeah, now I remember. Their Duel Disks weren't switched off yet...just like the dinosaur boy's."

ShadowGrumblemon scratched his head. "Didn't he have Super Conductor Tyranno? Where is it? It's not with the rest of the group."

Super Conductor Tyranno growled very loudly from behind them, eyeing the four evil Digimon with salivating teeth cracking with electricity.

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "Found it..."

Shining Phoenix Enforcer reared his talon back before thrusting it at Madoudramon's chest...

Which Madoudramon easily caught with his free hand. "I don't think so... **BEGONE!!!**" He threw the monster to the ground below, causing the Enforcer to shatter on impact.

Aster gasped. "He stopped him... without breaking his concentration on... whatever he's doing to Jaden!"

Jaden fell to his knees, cluching his sides and gritting his teeth. "What... are you... doing to me?!"

"Jaden, hold on!" Neos called.

ChaosDukemon chuckled slightly. "Incredible... that's a lot of Duel Energy."

Scar got up and bared his fangs in a grin. "Look at him, suffering like hell... maybe I should put him out of his misery..."

"Go ahead... it'll answer an interesting question, call you kill someone if you're just a spirit?" Jafar commented.

Kvar nodded. "Yes... plus, it's joyous beyond imagining to watch him suffer after the way he beat us... Go on, give him more pain!"

"I think not!" Neos said, standing between Scar and Jaden. "Spirit or not, you can't stand up to me!"

Scar snarled. "A little help here, Megatron?"

Megatron chuckled. "No... I don't think so. I'm having too much fun watching the alien make a difficult choice. Either he protects Jaden from us, or tries to stop what's happening to him. Either way, Jaden is going to die..."

Neos clutched his fist. "You..."

Madoudramon chuckled as he finally finished his spell, drawing the last of the energy into a glowing brown sphere in his hand. "Excellent...I have exactly what I came for."

"Jaden!" Neos yelled, running over to Jaden as the boy collapsed, catching him before he could hit the ground. "Hold on!"

Jaden coughed. "Neos... l-look out..." He passed out.

"What?" Neos asked in confusion. He looked behind him, and his eyes widened. "Damn!"

Scar pounced at Jaden and Neos, snarling hungrily. "**DINNER TIME!!!**"

"Kuri!!!" Winged Kuriboh squealed, hovering between Neos and Scar with a determined look on his face.

"Winged Kuriboh!" Neos cried in alarm.

Scar snarled. "Out of my way, furball!"

Winged Kuriboh closed his eyes, waiting for Scar to slam into him and tear it apart...but the gnashing fangs and tearing claws never came. He opened his eyes to see Scar hovering in front of him. "Kuri?"

"Wha... What's going on?!" Scar yelled in horror.

ChaosDukemon blinked in confusion, still leaning against the Shadow Realm dome. "What the heck is going on?" Suddenly, the dome vanished and the dark knight found himself lying on his back, staring at the stalactites hanging from the ceiling. "Oh, that's what."

Scar's body started glowing. "What's happening to me?!?!" With a flash of light, he changed back into his soul orb form and hovered over to Hades.

Hades chuckled. "Playtime is over... everyone come on back, now!"

"Wait! This boy must pa-" Jafar was cut off when he changed back into his soul orb as well.

Kvar sneered. "Beaten by another inferior being... again. I'll never let this do-" He was, thankfully, silenced when he reverted back to his soul orb form.

"Jaden Yuki, mark our words..." The Queen hissed, her body changed back into a soul orb as well.

"We'll meet again! And the next time, we won't fail!" Megatron snarled, narrowing his eyes. "You tell him that, Elemental Hero Neos! We'll be back!"

Neos rose from the ground, cradling Jaden in his arms. "Megatron..."

Megatron chuckled. "So long, for now..." And then his immense form shrunk back down into a tiny soul orb.

Hades grinned as the four soul orbs came back to him. "Quite a collection, eh?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes, indeed..." With one quick move, he drew his sword and threw it at Super Conductor Tyranno, causing the cybernetic dinosaur to cry out in pain before shattering to pieces.

"**NO!!!**" Hassleberry cried. "**MY DINOSAUR!!!**"

Madoudramon's hand glowed and his sword flew back to him. "And now, it's time for us to depart. DarkKnightmon, distract them as we take our leave!"

ChaosDukemon got up, rubbing his chest as he walked over to Sealsdramon. "Get me out of here..."

Sealsdramon nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"They're getting away!" Syrus said. "Along with that... thing they took from Jaden!"

Zane grimaced. "Not if I can help it!"

Madoudramon created a portal in front of Sealsdramon, who helped get ChaosDukemon through it. The sorcerer closed the portal before opening another one, this time near his group on the ledge. "It's time for us to go...hurry, while the DarkKnightmon are still getting into position!"

"What's the rush?" MarineDevimon asked. "You took out Shining Phoenix Enforcer and Super Conductor Tyranno, didn't you?"

"Look behind you..." Madoudramon said simply, walking through the portal while carrying the brown orb made up of Jaden's Duel Energy.

Hades chuckled, following Madoudramon through the portal with his five soul orbs. "You guys do remember that there's still a big, nasty, three-headed cybernetic creature over there?"

"**LEG IT!!!**" MarineDevimon yelled, running into the portal.

"Leg it? Doesn't he mean '_run for it_'? ShadowRanamon asked.

ShadowGrumblemon ran to the portal. "Forget that! Run like you're running away from BlackGuilmon's pencil!"

"**OK... WAIT FOR ME!!!**" ShadowRanamon screamed.

"**HOLD UP!!!**" LadyDevimon added, following her friends, if those weirdoes counted as friends...

Yamidramon picked up Fugamon in his strong arms. "Come on, you... time for bed..."

"**NO! I DON'T WANNA!!!**" Fugamon bawled, crying and flailing his arms about.

Yamidramon sighed as he walked through the portal. "Why must I always deal with the difficult ones?"

Atolmdramon sweatdropped as he followed after Yamidramon while carrying a fishing pole over his shoulder, a cheeseburger dangling from the end of the line. "I think you got the easy one... unlike me..."

"Mmm...Cheeseburger..." SkullSatamon drooled, following Atolmdramon and the burger through the portal.

"Mine." Seagullmon went through the portal as well, sad to say.

Latias flew towards the portal, narrowing her eyes. "You won't get away!" The portal vanished. "Never mind."

Dawn grinned. "With Madoudramon gone, we can release our Pokemon now!"

Neos ran over to the group, carrying Jaden in his arms. Winged Kuriboh vanished, knowing Jaden is in good hands. "First, we need to get Jaden some help!"

Crowler nodded. "I agree..." He glanced around to see the DarkKnightmon drawing their swords. "But first, we have to deal with them!"

Zane glanced at Alexis. "You lead Neos out of here and take Jaden to the infirmary. I'll keep them busy!"

Bastion smiled as he activated his Duel Disk. "I'll help out!"

Chazz nodded, setting up his Duel Disk as well. "Allow me to show you how it's done!"

Crowler chuckled, simply switching his Duel Disk on. "This'll be fun..."

Aster glanced at Alexis. "OK... We'll hold them off! You better hurry!"

Alexis nodded. "Right!" She glanced at Neos. "Follow me!"

Neos nodded back. "Of course!"

Alexis led the way out of the chamber, Neos flying behind her. Hassleberry, Syrus and Chumley ran after them.

"Wait for us!" Hassleberry yelled.

"Slow down!" Syrus added.

"Oh man, I hate running..." Chumley groaned.

Gary grabbed Dawn's arm, glancing at Lucas. "Come on! We better get out of here so we don't get in their way!"

Lucas nodded. "OK!"

"But why?" Dawn asked, confused. "Our Pokemon can take them on, right? I mean, what do they have that we don't?"

"Come forth, **Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer**!" Aster yelled, summoning the Fire-type counterpart of the Wind-type Flame Wingman.

(_Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer. LV/6 Fire/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2100 DEF/1200_)

Crowler chuckled. "Arise, **Ancient Gear Golem**!"

(_Ancient Gear Golem. LV/8 Earth/Machine/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/3000_)

"**Water Dragon**, let's go!" Bastion called out.

(_Water Dragon. LV/8 Water/Sea-Serpent/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2600_)

"And I bring out my **V-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon**!" Chazz yelled. His left eye twitched. "**NO, I'M NOT SUMMONING HIM LIKE A POWER RANGERS MEGAZORD!!!**"

(_VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon. LV/8 Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2800_)

Dawn sweatdropped at the monsters that had just been summoned. "OK... I see your point..."

Gary shook his head. "Plus, we might need some help hiding Latias and her Pokemon friends while we try and figure out what we should do in this strange new world..."

Lucas nodded. "Agreed... we're Pokemon trainers in a totally unfamiliar environment. Some government might try and take our Pokemon to experiment on them!"

Gary shrugged. "Something like that... come on, let's follow them!"

Latias glanced at her three bird Pokemon friends. "Come on, let's go..."

Pidgeot sighed. "_Can't believe our investigation turned into something like this..._"

"_However, this might answer some of our questions... the missing trainers and Pokemon might be in parallel worlds just like this one...the question is, are they all right?_" Noctowl pointed out.

"_Nevertheless, we'd better hurry up! I don't want to stay in this place much longer!_" Skarmory said.

Latias nodded. "OK, let's move!"

"Umbre!"

"Leaf Leaf!"

As the Pokemon trainers and the Pokemon followed Alexis, Zane smirked as he stood beside his Cyber End Dragon. "How long do you think it'll take for us to wipe out these guys?"

"Under a minute, maybe?" Chazz suggested with a grin.

Bastion glanced at his watch. "I'll time it... ready?"

A DarkKnightmon chuckled. "Oh, please... we're not scared."

Another one nodded. "Yeah. We're brave! We're strong! We'll never scream!"

"Let's see if you can stay true to your word..." Aster said, chuckling. "**ATTACK!!!**"

"**GO, CYBER END DRAGON!!! ETERNAL EVOLUTION BURST!!!**" Zane yelled.

And the DarkKnightmon's reaction to Cyber End Dragon charging up blue energy in its three mouths?

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**"

Crowler sweatdropped. "Oh, how brave..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neos landed outside the abandoned dorm, carrying Jaden as Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, Hassleberry, the Pokemon trainers and the Pokemon ran out behind him.

"Chumley, you have to carry Jaden!" Alexis said.

Chumley blinked. "Huh? Why?"

Alexis glanced at Neos. "Because we can't let the other students see Neos like this. Who knows what they'll say?"

Neos nodded. "That's right... they'll be wondering why I exist while Jaden's Duel Disk is offline."

Gary rubbed his chin. "This could apply to our Pokemon, too... apart from Umbreon and Leafeon, Latias and the bird Pokemon are all wild."

"What's the difference between creatures that are owned and wild ones?" Syrus asked.

Lucas held up a Pokeball. "We carry our Pokemon in these compact objects called Pokeballs... watch!" He held it out towards Leafeon. "Take five, pal."

"Leaf! Leaf!" Called the little Pokemon as a red beam struck him and returned him to the spherical device.

"**SAM HILL!**" Hassleberry cried in amazement. "How the heck did you do that?!"

Umbreon was chuckling at Hassleberry's shocked exclamation. "Umbre... Umbre..."

Gary simply returned Umbreon into his Pokeball before glancing at Hassleberry. "It'll take too long to explain everything and we still need to get your friend some medical attention..."

Alexis nodded. "He's right..."

Neos pointed at the forest near the dorm. "I'll hide out here. When Zane and the others come out, I'll tell them to meet you at the Academy."

Latias glanced at Gary. "We'll hide with Neos."

Dawn blinked. "Why? I mean, you can transform into a human, right?"

Latias blushed. "Yes, but, um, it'll take too long to complete my disguise...yeah..."

Skarmory rolled her eyes. "_Yeah, good excuse..._"

Neos, with some help from Hassleberry and Lucas, carefully placed Jaden on Chumley's back. Chumley glanced at Jaden and sighed. "Hold on, Jay..."

"We better hurry!" Alexis said, taking a running start. "Let's go!"

Chumley nodded, not once, not when he had to carry a friend in dire need of medical attention. "OK!"

As the humans left, Neos flew over to the forest near the dorm with the Pokemon and waited.

Nearly ten minutes and several explosions, earthquakes, and flashes of light later, Zane and the others came out of the dorm, which promptly collapsed behind them, causing Crowler to leap in fright and shriek like a woman.

Chazz chuckled. "One minute and thirty seconds to blast them away! Ha, talk about weaklings...**NO, NOT YOU THREE, YOU'RE EVEN WEAKER THAN WEAKLINGS!**"

"Weaklings or not, they were able to keep us from stopping Madoudramon from taking the energy he drained from Jaden... I just hope it wasn't life threatening..." Bastion added with a hint of worry in his tone.

Aster rubbed his chin. "When I decided to see what this school was like, I never imagined it'd be like this."

"Aster, you said that the Elemental Heroes you use are just 15 percent of your deck, so what's your deck's true power?" Zane asked.

Aster grinned. "Well, I'm currently waiting for a worthy Duelist to face off against to reveal the true power of my deck... Not some weak Duelist that does dirty jobs like cleaning a horse stable..."

Chazz did a cocky pose. "If you're searching for someone worthy, then you're looking right at him!"

"You mean worthy enough to clean a horse stable, then I agree..." Bastion said.

Chazz facefaulted. "Zip it! **AND YOU TOO! STOP TALKING, YOU IDIOTS!**"

"Everyone!" Neos called, flying out of the trees and landing near them. "I'm glad you came out. The others have gone ahead to Duel Academy to get Jaden some help."

"Why didn't you go along?" Aster asked.

Neos glanced down at his muscular frame, alien physique, and silvery gray skin. "The other students might see me and...well..." Neos sweatdropped. "I have had very little experience with humans, especially as a physical being rather than a spirit. I'm as new to this world as those hostages from another dimension, in a way."

Bastion nodded. "That makes sense. There are still a number of students who believe they're the best... until they face Zane, that is..."

"I'll hide in the forest with the untamed Pokemon for the time being," Neos explained. "But once Jaden is revived, I must stay with him. We have a special bond, after all. I wouldn't even exist or have my powers were it not for him."

Crowler stroked his chin. "I believe we can sneak you into the school by returning you to your card. But, Jaden still has your card, so we'll have to forget that idea."

"My... card?" Neos asked, looking confused.

Chazz frowned. "Now that I think about it, when Neos first started talking after he was summoned by Skyscraper 2 - Hero City, didn't you call him a Digi Duel Monster? What the hell is that? And please tell me there's some way to keep these three idiots over here from becoming ones.** NO, YOU WOULD NOT BE COOLER AS DIGI WHATEVERS, IF ANYTHING YOU'D BE LAMER THAN EVER!**"

"It's a term coined by Maximillian Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters. It refers to the strange phenomenon that occurs when the data of a deceased Digimon accidentally is uploaded into holographic Duel Monsters, turning them into living, breathing creatures," Crowler explained.

Bastion's eyes widened in amazement. "Wait... then does that mean Phoenix Enforcer, Water Dragon, Ancient Gear Golem, Dragon Catapult Cannon and Cyber End Dragon are living creatures now!? We did beat a lot of Digimon back there, and their data--if that's what you call the particles they exploded into--flew all over the place!"

"But our Duel Monsters haven't come alive...I guess that data wasn't enough to turn our cards into living creatures," Aster noted.

"Yes, it is rather strange..." Murmured Crowler. "According to Pegasus, four Duel Monsters came to life from the data of one defeated Digimon known as Meteormon. Those monsters were Yugi Muto's Dark Magician, Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Joey Wheeler's Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Mai Valentine's Harpy Ladie Sisters. Perhaps there was something unique about Meteormon's data that allowed these cards to realize, and the data of those DarkKnightmon just didn't cut it."

"But then why am I alive?" Neos asked.

Crowler shrugged. "Perhaps Pegasus will know. He's due to arrive at our island in a few days. If anyone can tell you, it's Pegasus, he knows everything! It's creepy...like he has a second eye that can read your mind or something."

"Shouldn't that be third eye?" Asked a confused Aster.

"No, Pegasus lost his left eye in a vicious duel with a psychotic ancient Egyptian tomb thief," Crowler said plainly.

"Ah," said Aster.

The Duelists exchanged disturbed looks. "He lost his eye?" asked a shocked Bastion.

"Guess that explains why he's always covering that side of his face with his hair..." muttered Zane.

"No, that does not mean he's a pirate! Pegasus would need an eyepatch to look like one, and he's way too sophisticated to do something so childish!" Chazz snapped at thin air.

"Isn't this the guy who once filled his swimming pool with lime Jell-O just for fun, and duels using a deck of Toon monsters?" Aster asked.

Chazz sweatdropped. "Good point. **NO, YOU COULD NOT PASS AS TOON MONSTERS! YOU'RE TOO UGLY!**"

Zane sighed. "Anyway, this gives Jaden plenty of time to rest up."

"Indeed. However, I wonder if this Duel Jaden just went through was actually the test Solar mentioned..." Bastion wondered.

Aster blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Chazz sighed. "We'll explain later... we better head back to Duel Academy. I wanna get as far from this place as possible!"

Crowler groaned. "I wonder how the Chancellor is going to react when he hears the abandoned dorm is now nothing more than rubble..."

"It was abandoned in the first place. I don't think he'll really mind," said Zane.

Neos glanced at the ruins nearby. "How did you do that anyway? In under two minutes?"

"All I can say is that those knights were desperate..." Aster said. "Either that or Chazz's Dragon Catapult Cannon's attempt to blast away Chazz's annoying spirit friends blew up the foundations."

"Hey! They wanted to go inside my monster to try and pilot it!" Chazz snapped. "I swear... no more Power Rangers or Super Sentai or anything involving giant robots for them, ever again!" He cringed. "**STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!!!**"

Neos rubbed his chin. "You humans...and terrestrial Duel Spirits...are certainly stranger than the company I'm used to. And trust me when I say that there are some **PRETTY** weird individuals out there in deep space."

Aster smirked. "You're confused as to why we aren't angry at Chazz for nearly killing us all, right?"

Neos nodded. "Yes, that is correct..."

"Well, I was, but Zane pointed out that Alexis could just beat up Chazz for us," Crowler said.

Bastion chuckled. "Indeed. Once she finds out that Chazz brought down the dorm where her brother was last seen, all hell will break loose."

"And no doubt Chazz will have to spend the rest of eternity with his spirit friends..." Zane added.

Chazz fell to his knees and cried to the heavens, "**NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! THAT'S THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT!!!**"

Aster rubbed his hair, ignoring Chazz. "Anyway, we should head back to Duel Academy. I'd like to know what was going on back there, and we need to check up on Jaden."

Zane nodded. "OK. Neos, you and the others should go back into hiding. We'll return when we figure something out."

Neos nodded back. "All right. Thank you." As the humans ran off to Duel Academy, the alien warrior sighed. "Jaden, please be okay..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, back at BlackGuilmon's tent base...

ChaosDukemon walked into a tent, rubbing his armored chest with a groan. "You wanted to see me, Lucemon sir?"

Lucemon Chaos Mode was sitting behind his desk with Dark Fox, Darkdramon and Canntoisemon standing around. The fallen angel smiled. "Why, yes, my dear ChaosDukemon. I've heard that the operation went very well."

Dark Fox scoffed. "Well? He lost!"

"That I did, but Madoudramon was able to gain a massive amount of Duel Energy from Jaden. According to him, the Twelve Tyrants will be free from their seal in two days' time," ChaosDukemon explained.

Canntoisemon chuckled. "Excellent. All is going according to plan."

Lucemon nodded. "Indeed... so, has Hades left yet?"

ChaosDukemon shook his head. "No, Megatron and the four spirits wanted to stay here. They remembered why they agreed to be part of our insane plan in the first place. Jaden's Duel Energy is apparently strong enough to bring a hundred evil spirits back to life! However, what they don't know is that we're using the Duel Energy to free the 12 Tyrants, and by the time the seal is broken, all the Duel Energy will have been used up."

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Lemme guess, you want to see their faces when they figure out that they've been had."

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Oh yes... I can't wait to see Kvar screaming blue murder when he realizes he won't get his revenge on Lloyd and Kratos! Even Hades liked the idea."

Lucemon leaned back in his chair. "In any case, I have something important to tell you, ChaosDukemon. For the first time ever since your humiliating defeat at the hands of your brother, you've impressed me with your Duel."

"I have?!" ChaosDukemon asked, looking shocked and happy.

Lucemon nodded. "Oh yes... Currently, there are three Duelists that I see as a major threat. The first one is Yugi Muto. Not only he is the Duel King, or King of Games to most people, he also possess the soul of an ancient Pharaoh in his Millenium Puzzle, and has all three Egyptian Gods at his beck and call."

"He has yet to reveal the final and most powerful God, am I right?" Darkdramon hissed.

Canntoisemon gulped. "The Winged Dragon of Ra... something that Mariku once had before he was defeated by Yugi at Battle City."

"The second threat is Seto Kaiba, Yugi's ultimate rival and the fomer Duel Monsters Champion. He's virtually unstoppable, and the only one who can beat him is Yugi himself..." Lucemon said.

Dark Fox blinked. "Hold up, didn't someone else beat Kaiba? Who was it? Pegasus?"

"He meant that only Yugi can beat him FAIRLY... Pegasus won because he used to possess the Millenium Eye," Canntoisemon pointed out.

"The final Duelist who is a threat to me is none other than Jaden Yuki!" Lucemon said. "His abilites as a Duelist are incredible... did you see how he was able to draw cards powerful enough to overcome ChaosDukemon?"

ChaosDukemon grumbled. "Saw them!? I want revenge on Elemental Hero Neos for punching me... **TWICE**!"

Dark Fox rolled her eyes. "So, you desire to destroy Neos like you usually do Takato and Guilmon, wanting to battle him in the ultimate fight before he transforms into Elemental Hero Neos Shining Mode and kicks your ass?"

"**OK! OK! LEAVE IT!!!**" ChaosDukemon snapped, really annoyed. "In any case, I've impressed you, sir?"

Lucemon chuckled. "Yes... you've impressed me much more than Dark Fox has."

"**HE'S WHAT?!**" Dark Fox yelled, looking infuriated.

Lucemon grinned. "Let me refresh your memory of our three top Duels...Yugi Muto VS Neo Saiba, Seto Kaiba VS Dark Fox and Jaden Yuki VS ChaosDukemon... Let's start off with Yugi's Duel. Now, as I recall, before the Duel ended Yugi had 300 LP while Neo had 2600. Neo had the card he stole from Pegasus, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, which had a massive 6300 ATK points. However, Yugi won by bringing out his Dark Paladin, who had a staggering 9900 ATK points..."

Darkdramon cringed. "That's big... the difference between the ATK strength of Shining Dragon and Dark Paladin was 3600. That human never stood a chance..."

Lucemon shook his head. "No, he didn't. Then, we come to Dark Fox's duel with Seto Kaiba..."

Dark Fox gulped. "Oh, boy..."

"Before the Duel ended, Kaiba had 3500 LP while you had 4850, right?" Lucemon recalled. "Now, while you had Theinen the Great Sphinx, Kaiba was able to fuse his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, then sacrificed it to summon the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, which he had retrieved from Neo. Now, due to Shining Dragon's special ability, its ATK strength grew to 8700. Darkdramon, what's the difference between 8700 and 3500?"

Darkdramon cringed. "5200..."

Lucemon nodded slowly. "You failed quite badly..."

"Hey, if he hadn't played that Trap card, Nutrient Z, I would've not only have won the Duel, but killed Velene as well!" Dark Fox snapped.

Canntoisemon rubbed his eyes. "Dark Fox, Velene was rescued by her family and friends during the Duel. You just continued because you wanted to beat Kaiba..."

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... damn..."

"And finally, ChaosDukemon against Jaden Yuki... you had the Five-Headed Dragon working for you with 1700 LP left while Jaden Yuki had only 100 LP remaining," Lucemon finished.

Dark Fox's jaw dropped. "**100 LP LEFT?!?**"

ChaosDukemon smirked. "I had the right cards..."

"Jaden Yuki is known as the Duelist that can Create Miracles. And what a miracle he made... summoning Elemental Hero Neos and Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, who increased his ATK to 7600," Lucemon continued. "However, you were able to turn his ATK into your LP... You increased it up to 9300, right?"

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Yes, sir... only losing 2600, leaving me with 6700 LP."

Dark Fox felt very small now.

"And that was that before or after you learned of Shining Flare Wingman's special ability, which made you lose 5000 LP, taking you back to 1700?" Canntoisemon asked.

ChaosDukemon's head hung low. "After..."

Dark Fox sighed in relief.

"Jaden won by playing Mystical Space Typhoon, which blasted my Dark Door away, allowing him to make another attack on my LP with Neos and his bloody 2500 full ATK force!" ChaosDukemon snapped. "I thought Enchanted Javelin would help, but I guess not..."

Canntoisemon blinked. "Enchanted Javelin? You should have used Draining Shield. It has the same effect as Enchanted Javelin, but it can also be used to negate the attacking monster's attack. Your LP would have been increased to 9300 and you could have delivered the killing blow to Jaden's Neos..."

ChaosDukemon snarled. "I would have, but some idiot took all three copies of that Trap card!" He glared at Dark Fox. "Isn't that right...?"

"Hey! Don't look at me!" Dark Fox growled back. "Neo went through the card cases as well!"

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Yes, but he didn't take any Draining Shields from the cases! I have a psycho-graphic memory, you know..."

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Psycho-graphic memory...? OK, you win..."

"In third place, Kaiba with 3500 LP left. In second place is Yugi with 300 LP and in first is Jaden, with 50 LP left..." Lucemon said with a grin. "We have a winner..."

"**50?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID 100!**" Dark Fox shouted.

"Jaden used a Spell card to help him win the Duel. One of the card's requirements was that he needed to halve his LP," ChaosDukemon explained.

"Ah..." Dark Fox muttered.

Canntoisemon sighed. "Yet, they all won, or nearly won in Jaden's case, with monsters that could increase their ATK strength using a special ability. And out of our three losers, only ChaosDukemon survived without any problems."

ChaosDukemon sighed in relief. "Good..."

"Hold up!" Dark Fox yelled. "I survived too!"

Lucemon stroked his chin. "True... After Neo lost his Duel, he activated the trap we set that was supposed to take out Yugi, since we thought he would lose the Duel. He's currently at Shinjuku Hospital in a coma... like his younger sister, Rei. Fitting, isn't it?"

"And me?! What problems do I have?!" Dark Fox asked.

ChaosDukemon pointed at Darkdramon. "**WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE HIM AND CAN EVOLVE INTO DARK KYUUBI!? YOU HAVE BLACKWARGREYMON, KAGEMETALGARURUMON AND CANEWOMON TO WORRY ABOUT!**"

Darkdramon nodded. "Yes, and Velene will be getting her own Digimon partner soon..."

"Damn..." Dark Fox hissed.

Lucemon smirked. "In any case, ChaosDukemon... my hopes for you have risen. Keep it up and who knows, we might be able to find a way to get you to Mode Change to Hazard Mode more often."

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Thank you, my lord... Although, there is one thing I'm confused about... how did I survive the Shadow Realm? I lost, and the shadows were coming for me, but I glowed and they... went away..."

Lucemon shrugged. "I'm as curious as you are. I would have thought you'd just be glad you survived, though, and leave the wondering of why for another day."

ChaosDukemon sighed. "Very well. May I be excused...?"

"Of course... Canntoisemon, you're excused as well..." Lucemon said.

Canntoisemon bowed. "Thank you, my lord!"

"Let's go, Canntoisemon... I feel like giving the Evil Five more false hope..." ChaosDukemon said with a sinister chuckle, leading him out of the tent.

Dark Fox grumbled. "Damndamndamndamndamndamn..."

"Are you upset or do you just like that word?" Darkdramon asked.

Lucemon chuckled. "Never mind, Dark Fox.I have some good news for you... Madoudramon is willing to help you gain new powers for Darkdramon."

Dark Fox looked up with an expression of eagerness on her face. "Really!? That's great!!!"

Darkdramon laughed. "She's like a child being promised a new toy. So, what does Madoudramon-sama have in mind for me?"

Lucemon grinned. "Three words... **Darkdramon Ruin Mode**..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ChaosDukemon and Canntoisemon walked through the tentsite, heading to the main tent that acted like a building...

Remember, SkullSatamon made it! End of argument!

Anyway, ChaosDukemon was busy plotting away when Canntoisemon walked up to him with a confused and curious look on his face.

"And then, Hades told me he was fed up of dealing with his accountant... saying that he had two annoying evil idiots who want the job. One of them is a guy called Sykes, who got killed after chasing his ex-flunkie trying to save a girl with a cat and some dogs before killing himself when a train rammed into him. Never a dull moment in New York... Currently, Sykes' dogs, Roscoe and DeSoto, are hiding in terror from Cerberus. Guess _All Dogs don't go to Heaven_, after all..." ChaosDukemon ranted.

Canntoisemon nodded. "Ahuh..."

"The other one is a guy called Cutler Beckett, who got killed by pirates. Don't feel sorry for him, he's actually a bad guy and wanted to rule the seven seas using the power of an immortal, heartless pirate called Davy Jones..." ChaosDukemon continued. "Hades is really annoyed by Beckett's saying... '_It's just good business, it's just good business_'... have him come down here and I show him business... **WITH A PENCIL!**"

Canntoisemon nodded. "Ahuh..."

ChaosDukemon's left eye twitched. "You're wondering why I'm talking about this stuff, aren't you?"

Canntoisemon nodded. "Ahuh..."

"Simple reason it's a simple test to see if you're listening to me or not... **WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!?**" ChaosDukemon yelled

Canntoisemon pointed to ChaosDukemon's right shoulder. "You've got a spider..."

ChaosDukemon rolled his eyes. "Oh, what a shock... shall we give it a cup of tea and some cake?"

"You're sounding like SkullSatamon..." Canntoisemon said, looking terrified.

ChaosDukemon shook his head. "I've spent too much time with him and Fugamoron..."

Canntoisemon nodded. "Ahuh..."

"**DON'T START THAT AGAIN!!!**" ChaosDukemon yelled. "Fine... get the spider off me if you're so in love with it..."

Canntoisemon flinched. "Me?! Love a spider?! Ugh..."

"Canntoisemon..." ChaosDukemon snarled.

"Then again, what can one spider do to me?" Canntoisemon said, quickly picking said spider off ChaosDukemon's right shoulder. He blinked. "Nothing... it's not even a spider..."

"It's not?" ChaosDukemon asked, glancing at Canntoisemon.

Canntoisemon held up a small blue gem in a silver setting with eight legs. "It's this..."

ChaosDukemon took the jewel and examined it carefully. "It looks like some sort of energy source...and it's dead..."

"What do you mean 'dead'!?" Canntoisemon asked.

"Dead, as in it's out of energy," ChaosDukemon explained.

Canntoisemon nodded. "Right, I understand..."

"The colour looks very familiar..." ChaosDukemon muttered. Then, his eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "Wait a sec..."

_"Neos!" Jaden called. "What's going on?!"_

_Winged Kuriboh appeared, hovering around Neos with a curious look. "Kuri..."_

_Confused, Neos looked down at his hands and flexed them, surprised to see that they were still solid. "This is impossible... the fight is over! Why am I still here?!"_

_ChaosDukemon weakly looked up. "Good question..." He glanced around and groaned as the shadows started creeping towards him. "Damn... now I'll never end my goody-goody brother's life... Curse you, Jaden Yuki! Curs-" Suddenly, the outline of his body began to glow blue, and the shadows quickly moved away. "Huh? What the hell?!"_

_"The shadows aren't engulfing him?!" Sealsdramon gasped. "He survived!"_

"This jewel..." ChaosDukemon muttered. "This jewel must have been what prevented me from going into the Shadow Realm after I was defeated!"

Canntoisemon glanced at the small jewel. "That little thing stopped powerful dark magic from engulfing a Mega-level anti-Royal Knight and sending him to the Shadow Realm?!"

ChaosDukemon glanced at Canntoisemon. "Size doesn't matter... remember Lucemon's Rookie form? He's powerful enough to murder Mega-level Digimon..."

Canntoisemon gulped. "Point... very, **VERY** good point..."

"That's why it's now lacking energy..." ChaosDukemon continued. "Because it used all its power up to prevent me from going into the Shadow Realm..."

Canntoisemon scratched his head. "Somehow, I find it hard to believe a tiny jewel like this was able to do all those things, but there's no other explanation, other than you somehow possessing a Millennium Item..."

"Which I don't!" ChaosDukemon pointed out.

"Still, that leaves a couple of important questions..." Canntoisemon continued. "First of which, what's it called?"

ChaosDukemon rolled his eyes. "If SkullSatamon was here, he would have called it the _Mini Nega Shadow Realm Jewel Thingy_..."

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "Yep, that's him..."

"So, we can leave that one unanswered..." ChaosDukemon said. "Now, what's the other question?"

"How and when did this jewel get onto your shoulder?" Canntoisemon asked.

ChaosDukemon narrowed his eyes and looked down at the jewel. "Good question..."

_BlackGuilmon nodded. "Right, this'll be an interesting Sha-" He blinked. "Wait a minute. What happens if I lose? Won't I be lost to the Shadow Realm?"_

_"Don't worry about that... I've already prepared something for just in case you lose the Shadow Duel," Madoudramon reassured him._

_BlackGuilmon sighed. "Fine..."_

ChaosDukemon palmed his face. "Madoudramon!!!"

"What?!" Canntoisemon asked, looking confused.

"It's Madoudramon!" ChaosDukemon repeated. "He put it on! I should have known..."

Canntoisemon nodded in comprehension. "Well, that answers the 'who' part that I never asked in the first place. But, there's still the '_how_' and '_when_' questions... how did he put this on you and when?"

ChaosDukemon paused in thought. His eyes widened as he remembered what must have happened. "Of course!!!"

_ChaosDukemon chuckled as he activated his Duel Disk, the card slots spinning about the wheel before sliding into place perpendicular to his arm. "All right, Jaden... For this duel, we'll both start off with 8000 LP! Will that be fine with you?"_

_Jaden nodded, slotting his deck into his Duel Disk. "That's fine with me! Get your game on!"_

_"Interesting catchphrase... too bad it's so sad..." ChaosDukemon taunted as he drew five cards from his deck._

_Jaden blushed, drawing five cards from his own deck. "Erm... I'll work on that... later..."_

_Madoudramon teleported down to ChaosDukemon, placing a hand on the dark knight's right shoulder. "Are you ready?"_

_ChaosDukemon nodded. "Yes!"_

_"Good luck..." Madoudramon said, teleporting back to the ledge._

_"Why did he come over here to do that?" ChaosDukemon muttered to himself. He shook his head and glanced at Jaden. "All right... let's __**DUEL!**__"_

ChaosDukemon slapped his head. "Of course! That's why he came down to me before the Duel started!"

"What? What did Madoudramon do?" Canntoisemon asked.

"Someone as calculating, powerful, and full of common sense wouldn't do something as random as telporting off a ledge with prisoners just so he could put a hand on my shoulder, wish me luck, and teleport back again!" ChaosDukemon said.

Canntoisemon gasped. "So, when he put his hand on your shoulder..."

"He was placing this jewel to prevent me from going into the Shadow Realm in case I lost!" ChaosDukemon finished.

Canntoisemon nodded. "I see, everything makes sense now. But how did Madoudramon get a jewel powerful enough to save you from the Shadow Realm? The odds of anyone finding a jewel capable of preventing ancient dark magic from claiming a victim like yourself sounds almost impossible."

ChaosDukemon narrowed his eyes. "You're right... the chances of finding one of these is like finding a brain for SkullSatamon..."

"Minus 1 million percent..." Canntoisemon muttered.

ChaosDukemon stared at the jewel. "God..."

Canntoisemon blinked. "I'm sorry..."

"A God Digimon! A God Digimon could create something like this!" ChaosDukemon clarified.

Canntoisemon nodded. "That's right! But, who would make one of these? The Sovereigns are considered to be God-like Digimon, but not even they could create a jewel that strong. Maybe their creator, Huanglongmon?"

ChaosDukemon shook his head. "Forget it, he's been in a deep sleep for a very long time, remember? Plus, the material looks new. In other words, if Huanglongmon had made this before falling into a coma, this thing would look ancient and tarnished, not shiny and new."

Canntoisemon frowned. "Well, I don't know any other God-like Digimon off the top of my head that could do this. That means it couldn't be Yggdrasil either, since she has no connections to the world we're in, so.." He gasped. "That means..."

"The legendary and most powerful God Digimon ever..." ChaosDukemon hissed. "The Divine God Granasmon and the Demon God Valmarmon!"

Canntoisemon stepped back in horror. "Yes... only they would have enough power to create a jewel like this... ChaosDukemon, you don't suppose that Madoudramon is secretly working for Valmarmon in secret, do you?!"

ChaosDukemon looked up in silence and glanced at the tent base. "Maybe..."

"Hold on, maybe it's not Valmarmon!" Canntoisemon said, wiping his forehead. "Milleniummon!"

"Milleniummon doesn't exist anymore!" ChaosDukemon snapped. "He's now part of Cyberdramon, Ryo's Digimon partner!"

Canntoisemon cringed. "Oh yeah... I wonder who would be the stronger Evil God? Valmarmon or Milleniummon?"

ChaosDukemon rolled his eyes. "Valmarmon..."

"Why him?" Canntoisemon asked.

"Who do you think created Milleniummon in the first place?" ChaosDukemon asked.

Cannotisemon sweatdropped. "Figures... he created the Seven Demon Lords, he created Millenniummon... what other evil Digimon did he create?"

"He created the very first Etemon to be his torturer and interrogate his prisoners and slaves..." ChaosDukemon said.

"That's really evil..." Canntoisemon muttered, shuddering at the thought. "Still, Valmarmon's not the one who made Lucemon evil in the first place. That was GranDracmon!"

ChaosDukemon coughed. "Ahem..."

Canntoisemon facefaulted. "**VALMARMON CREATED GRANDRACMON?!?**"

"Of course! He's an Evil God!!!" ChaosDukemon yelled. "What else do you expect?!"

Canntoisemon palmed his face. "Is he really the source of all evil Digimon?! No, wait... you weren't created by him... then again, you were made by Lucemon, who was made by GranDracmon, who was made by Valmarmon..."

"While you'll be made by my shield if you don't get to the point!" ChaosDukemon snapped.

Canntoisemon shrugged. "Then again, the Dark Masters weren't his creation, they were Apocalymon's. Unless...?"

ChaosDukemon shook his head. "No, you're safe... Remember, Apocalymon was was born from the assimilated data of all the Digimon that failed to Digivolve..."

Canntoisemon posed triumphantly. "**VICTORY!!!**"

"This still doesn't change the fact that Madoudramon could actually be working for Valmarmon..." ChaosDukemon said. He rubbed his chin. "Well, what we can do for now is keep this a secret between us until we find more evidence that Madoudramon is actually a double agent..."

Canntoisemon nodded. "Right! Although, what IS Madoudramon planning? If he's working for Valmarmon, why'd he join us?"

"Only he knows the answer..." ChaosDukemon said, narrowing his eyes in thought. "OK, Canntoisemon... let's keep this to ourselves. We can't let Lucemon know about this, he might think we're making it up and are trying to ruin his big comeback."

"OK!" Canntoisemon said, nodding in agreement.

"Come on... let's go and see to the others..." ChaosDukemon said, heading towards the tent. "We still have Hades and the five spirits to deal with... I just have to make sure that Hades doesn't bring any more evil souls here... Zira, Nuka, Gaston, Ratigan, Shan Yu, Clayton, Remiel, Pronyma, Forcystus, Magnius, Rodyle... this is a campsite for evil Digimon, not a hotel room for evil souls!"

"How about Injurin' Joe from the anthropomorphic animal version of of Tom Sawyer or Goldar from the Power Rangers universe?" Canntoisemon suggested. "Maybe even Xehanort, Gruntilda, Dhaos, Kefka, Unicron... He could bring in Fairy Godmother from _Shrek II_ or Belladonna from _All Dogs go to Heaven_. Although, she's already a demon, so that doesn't count...then again, Hades is from the Underworld, so he might know her..."

ChaosDukemon casually inspected his shield. "Maybe I should see how far you'll fly when I slam this shield into your face?"

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "Shutting up..."

"Now, come on!" ChaosDukemon called. "We've wasted enough time..."

Canntoisemon nodded. "Yes, we have."

As ChaosDukemon and Canntoisemon walked towards the main tent, they hadn't noticed DarkPegasusmon, whom was hiding behind a nearby tent and listening to the two Digimons' conversation. He gritted his teeth. "I've got to find Madoudramon and warn him immediately!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Duel Academy...

Chazz, Zane, Aster and Bastion stood outside the Chancellor's office while Crowler updated Shepperd on the current situation.

Alexis, Hassleberry, and Gary walked over.

"How's Jaden?" Bastion asked.

"He's in stable condition, now!" Hassleberry said with a grin.

Bastion sighed in relief. "Thank goodness... what's he doing right now?"

Alexis smiled. "Eating... he's back to his old self."

Zane smirked. "That's very good news..."

Gary shook his head with a smirk. "That Jaden... he reminds me of Ash when it comes to food..."

"Ash? Is he one of those missing trainers you're searching for?" Aster asked.

Gary nodded. "Yeah...however, I'm wondering just what it was that that guy took from Jaden..."

"What do you mean?" Chazz asked.

"The head nurse, Miss Fontaine, was very puzzled about Jaden's condition..." Alexis said. "She said it was as if Jaden's been

Dueling for a straight week..."

Chazz frowned in thought. "What did Madoudramon do to him? And could it possibly work on the three annoyances floating around my head? **YES, I MEAN YOU!**"

Gary glanced at the door to the chancellor's office. "This is the principal's office?"

"More like Chancellor's," Bastion corrected. "In any event, I'd like to learn more about those Pokemon that you use."

Gary sighed. "I'm sure you would, but..."

Bastion nodded in understanding. "I know..."

"Oh, and Chazz?" Alexis said calmly, turning to the dark-jacketed boy with an icy cool look in her eyes. "I've heard about the destruction of the abandoned dorm..."

Chazz's heart stopped in terror at the sight of those eyes. "Oh, no... I'm dead...**HEY, COME BACK AND HELP ME, YOU THREE! WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS ARE YOU, ANYWAY?!**"

Aster gave Chazz a mocking salute. "So long..."

Alexis sighed. "If we hadn't gone to the dorm, I wouldn't have minded it getting destroyed. There isn't a single clue there as to where my brother or the other students could be right now. However, that underground chamber..."

Zane nodded. "Yes, the investigators never mentioned that chamber when they searched the place. Then again, considering how we got there, I wouldn't be surprised if they missed the secret passageway..."

"In any case, we'd better-" Bastion started.

"**THEY'RE BLANK!!!**" Screamed Crowler. Everyone turned around to see the office door open. Crowler walked out of the room, carrying the case Solar had given Jaden. "The cards are blank!"

Zane gasped. "The box unlocked?!"

"So, Jaden's Duel against ChaosDukemon was the trial Solar warned him about!" Alexis realized. She blinked. "But, they're blank?"

Crowler reached into the box and brought out a blank card. "**TAKE A LOOK! TAKE A LOOK! JADEN NEARLY LOST HIS LIFE AND FOR WHAT?! BLANK CARDS?!**"

Bastion rubbed his chin. "Well, maybe Jaden should take a look at these cards since they were intended for him...perhaps something will happen once he gets them. After all that have happened so far, I wouldn't surprised if that did something."

I agree, Mr. Misawa," Shepperd said, walking out behind Crowler. "I was about to suggest the very same thing."

Zane bowed. "Chancellor Shepperd."

"I was heading over to the infirmary to check on Jaden," Shepperd explained. "We have many things to discuss."

"Like what?" Gary asked.

Shepperd tapped his chin. "Hmm, are you one of these 'trainers' from that Pokemon world I've heard about?"

Bastion nodded. "Yes, his name is Gary Oak, a Pokemon researcher."

Shepperdsmiled, extending a hand to the young man. "Ah, it's good to meet you, Gary. There's no need to explain the concept of Pokemon to me, I already know."

Gary blinked in surprise. "You do? How?"

"Pegasus told me," Shepperd explained. "He knows everything."

"Pegasus?" Gary repeated, looking confused and wondering what a winged horse had to do with anything.

"He's the creator of Duel Monsters, and a dashingly handsome figure. But how does he know about Pokemon?" Aster asked.

Gary's eyes widened. "Hold on... maybe there's already at least one Pokemon trainer in this world!"

Chazz scoffed. "Well, that purple knight must have done you a favor, whether you like it or not."

"In any case, we'd better head over to the infirmary, I think I know what's going on..." Shepperd said.

Zane frowned. "You do, huh?"

Shepperd nodded. "Yes... I had a talk with Pegasus on the phone while you were dealing with ChaosDukemon..."

"Speaking of that, the dorm-" Chazz started.

Crowler sighed. "I told him that. He's sending some members of our Disciplinary Action Squad, elite Duelist soldiers from Obelisk Blue, to deal with that."

"What will they be doing?" Hassleberry asked.

"They'll be looking through the ruins to try and find that underground chamber you Dueled in, or what's left of it..." Shepperd said.

Bastion nodded. "All right. Now, shall we go and see Jaden? I'm sure he wants to learn why ChaosDukemon Dueled him in the first place..."

Shepperd nodded. "Yes, let's go."

Crowler grumbled, carrying the case as he followed the others to the infirmary. "Blank cards... of all the nerve..."

Chazz glanced behind him, looking angry. "Where have you three been? What? You have a suggestion on how to get Elemental Hero Neos into the Academy?" They arrived outside the infirmary door. "Disguise him with a large brown coat and a hat saying he's Jaden's uncle!? And his name could be..." The door opened. "Chuck Yuki?!"

Inside, Jaden was lying on a bed and he almost choked when he heard Chazz's comment. "Chuck Yugi!? Why!? He's the Duel King!!!"

Chazz groaned. "See what you three started now?"

"Chancellor Shepperd!" Syrus called out, sitting at the side of Jaden's bed with Chumley. Dawn and Lucas were standing near the door.

Gary glanced around. "Where did all the food go?"

Lucas pointed at Jaden. "All in there... it took him 5 minutes to finish off three plates..."

"My Piplup couldn't eat that fast..." Dawn muttered.

Gary sighed. "Anyway, this is Chancellor Shepperd, the headmaster of Duel Academy. He came here because he's figured out why all this stuff happened..."

"And why we were made into hostages?" Lucas asked.

Gary smirked. "Nevertheless, it's a good thing we did come to this world...I think one of the missing Pokemon trainers is roaming around here somewhere."

Lucas blinked. "Really? What makes you say that?"

"I'll explain later..." Gary said as Crowler walked over to Jaden.

"Here, young Jaden... your new cards..." Crowler said.

Jaden sat up with a grin. "Sweet! So, I guess that Duel was the one that Solar was talking about! What're these cards called?"

"We don't know... they're blank!" Crowler replied.

Jaden fell back on his bed in shock. "**BLANK?!** You mean...?!"

Crowler took out one of the blank cards out and handed it to Jaden. "Take a look for yourself..."

Jaden took the card and stared at it. "Oh, man... why did Solar trick me like tha-"

Suddenly, the card started glowing and engulfed the room in blue light.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON?!**" Dawn screamed.

"**I KNEW IT!!!**" Bastion yelled.

Alexis covered her eyes. "I hate it when you're right..."

The light dimmed and Jaden found himself holding an orange card with the image of a blue humanoid dolphin.

(_Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin. LV/3 Water/Warrior/Effect ATK/600 DEF/800_)

"No way..." Chumley whispered in awe. "How is that even possible?"

Jaden grinned as he grabbed another blank card from the case. "I dunno, but I'm going for another!"

Hassleberry covered his eyes. "Can't we get military-issue sunglasses first?! I have a nice pair of officer's shades somewhere, for when I make it up to Colonel..."

When Jaden grabbed another blank card, the room was engulfed in red light.

"Good thing we have our Pokemon in our Pokeballs!" Dawn said.

"Dawn... I'm over here..." Lucas muttered.

"Oh? Then, who am I speaking to?" Dawn asked.

"The wall..." Lucas replied.

"That's usually what Chazz talks to..." Syrus said.

"**WATCH IT!!!**" Chazz snapped.

The light dimmed and Jaden was now holding an orange card with the image of a black humanoid beetle.

(_Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab. LV/3 Fire/Insect/Effect ATK/500 DEF/500_)

"Sweet!" Jaden said. "I wonder how many of these new Neo-Spacian cards there are?"

Aster stroked his chin. "There was a blue light from a Water-type monster and a red light from a Fire-type monster. Maybe when the card glows, it's subtly telling us what Attribute these monsters are..."

Jaden smiled. "I get it! Shall I bring out another new card?"

Crowler rubbed his eyes. "Sure, whatever... blind us, why don't you?"

Hassleberry took a careful look at Crowler. "You must already be to wear that..."

Crowler's left eye twitched. "Well, I'm not blind enough not to tell someone who's going to get extra homework for the next 2 weeks if they're not careful..."

Hassleberry saluted. "Silencing now, sir!"

Jaden grabbed another blank card, this time engulfing the room in green light.

"**IT'S GREEN!!!**" Bastion yelled.

Alexis cringed. "You don't have to yell!"

"This monster's Attribute must be Wind," Zane deduced.

The light dimmed and Jaden now held an orange card with the image of a red humanoid bird with a long beak wearing a belt with a stylized '_N_' on it.

(_Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird. LV/3 Wind/Winged Beast/Effect ATK/800 DEF/600_)

Jaden grinned. "Right... seeing as there are six Attributes, that means there are six Neo-Spacians. Maybe even more, like the Elemental Heroes!"

"For the sake of my eyes, I hope there are only six..." Crowler groaned.

Jaden took another blank card, and a brown light shone through the room.

"A brown light equals an Earth Attribute monster!" Bastion exclaimed.

"Can light even glow brown? I don't even think there's a brown shade in the electromagnetic spectrum," protested a confused Gary.

"I just wish this would hurry up..." Chazz groaned.

The light dimmed and Jaden now held an orange card with the image of a brown mole wearing chest armor and shoulder guards shaped like drills.

(_Neo-Spacian Grand Mole. LV/3 Earth/Rock/Effect ATK/900 DEF/300_)

"And the next one..." Jaden said, grabbing another blank card.

The room was now engulfed by a white light.

"**I KNEW THAT WAS COMING!!!**" Crowler yelled.

"A Light Attribute monster!" Bastion cried.

"Oh, what gave you that idea...?" Gary asked sarcastically. "Was it the light...?"

Once the light had dimmed, Jaden saw that the fifth card had the image of a blueish-white glowing humanoid figure with two black eyes and no other features.

(_Neo-Spacian Glow Moss. LV/3 Light/Plant/Effect ATK/300 DEF/900_)

"The next monster must be a Dark-Attribute one!" Syrus said.

Gary rubbed his eyes. "This will be good... light glowing black..."

And the moment Jaden grabbed another blank card, the entire room was engulfed in darkness.

"Saw that one coming, huh?" Dawn asked.

"I don't want to brag..." Gary said dryly.

"But, you would?" Lucas asked.

"**WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?!**" Hassleberry shouted.

"I saw that one coming..." Chazz muttered.

Soon, the darkness lessened, revealing the sixth card to have a picture of a black panther wearing a black and red cape and a large collar with '_NS_' engraved on the tag. "Krypto?"

"Krypto is a dog, not a cat!" Chazz snapped.

Syrus blinked. "You've read the comics?" He sweatdropped. "No, don't tell me..."

Chazz rolled his eyes. "No pun intended, but these three drive me barking mad..."

"But, this is a cat, not a dog..." Jaden pointed out.

Chazz's left eye twitched. "Something is going to burst..."

"It's not your blood pressure, is it?" Chumley asked, trying not to laugh.

(_Neo-Spacian Dark Panther. LV/3 Dark/Beast/Effect ATK/1000 DEF/500_)

Shepperd frowned in thought. "_There's no doubt about it... it's all beginning to make sense now. Jaden has been chosen to wield the same powers as the warriors from Pharaoh Aknamkanon's reign..._"

Jaden smiled at the six cards. "Sweet cards and sweet effects! Now, I wonder how they can help Neos become stronger... speaking of which, where is he?"

"Hiding with the other weird creatures that couldn't be brought in here... they're hiding near what's left of the abandoned dorm. They'll stay out of sight while the Obelisk soldiers search the ruins," Crowler explained.

Jaden nodded. "OK, that's cool..." He glanced at the cards, then blinked and looked back up at the others. "Erm... what's left of the abandonded dorm? Ruins?!"

Bastion sighed. "Yes, Jaden... the dorm is now in ruins. It collapsed after we left."

Jaden's jaw dropped. "What?! Who brought the house down?!"

Aster, Zane, Bastion and Crowler pointed at Chazz. Chazz just pointed at thin air.

"Speaking of Neos... Jaden, aren't you wondering why he's alive?" Shepperd asked.

Jaden nodded slightly. "Yeah... what just what happened back there?"

"It's simple, Neos is a Digi Duel Monster..." Shepperd explained. "Crowler, give him the report made by Mr Pegasus."

Crowler nodded, reaching into the case and bringing out a file folder. "Here, read this... and please, don't zone out and miss the important details, like you do in class."

Jaden took the file and opened it. He started reading it while Alexis, Syrus and Chumley peered at it over his shoulders. "I won't... I gotta find out how Neos became real!

Moments later, Jaden closed the file and his three friends stepped back. Syrus glanced at Shepperd. "Is this all true?"

Shepperd nodded. "Every word of it..."

"Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler and Mai Valantine..." Jaden whispered. "They're legendary Duelists, and each of them has living versions of their best Duel Monsters!"

Shepperd nodded. "That's correct... Now, Mr Pegasus has given me extra information and explained to me why to me why five Duel Monsters present at the battle in the dorm weren't turned into living beings."

"Finally, some answers!" Chazz said.

Bastion nodded. "Yes... the five Duel Monsters were Cyber End Dragon, Water Dragon, V-Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon, Ancient Gear Golem and Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer out, but none of them became alive like Neos did. We destroyed plenty of Digimon that were trying to eliminate us back in the dorm, but all of that data just vanished into thin air, never entering our monsters."

"Where those Digimon called DarkKnightmon?" Shepperd asked.

Aster nodded. "Yes, they were..."

"There's your answer. According to Pegasus, DarkKnightmon are little more than unliving footsoldiers created from discarded data," Shepperd explained."The Duel Monsters' holographic forms couldn't absorb the old data that was used to create the DarkKnightmon."

"But they can absorb fresh data like Meteormon's," Zane reasoned. "Now I understand."

Jaden frowned. "Well, I don't..."

Chazz rolled his eyes. "There's a surprise...**I WAS BEING SARCASTIC, YOU IDIOTS!**"

Jaden smirked. "It just doesn't make any sense... if Neos could be brought to life by fresh Digimon data, then where did that data come from? The only Digimon that died while I was around were the DarkKnightmon holding my friends hostage...and I was nowhere near ready to summon Neos to the field at that point."

Bastion frowned as well. "He's right...how odd. Where did the life-enabling data come from, then?"

Shepperd tapped his chin. "Well, there is an alternate way of bringing Duel Monsters to life using Digimon data. A very special Digimon willing to share his (or her) data with a Duel Monster can endow it with life by simply touching a card. After that, the data remains in the card and flows into its holographic form once it's played on a Duel Disk, '_realizing_' the Duel Monster and bringing it to life."

"Are you a principal or a scientist?" Dawn asked. "You sound a lot like some of the professors we have back in our world."

"Maybe that's what happened!" Syrus said. "Jaden, apart from you, has anyone else touched Neos' card?"

Jaden frowned in thought. "Well, no, I don't think-" He gasped, eyes widening. "Hold on!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

J_aden ran down the hallway of the second floor, glancing around in confusion. "Where is he? Where could he be?" _

_As he turned around too quickly, he accidentally tripped on the carpet and fell to the ground with a crash, knocking a card out of his deck holder. "Ow... that was one way uncool trip..."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You tripped?" Chazz asked, scoffing. "How lame..."

"And what do you call bringing down an ancient historical building, Chazz?" Bastion asked.

Chazz replied by simply pointing at thin air.

Shepperd shook his head. "The insurance company won't believe that..."

Jaden chuckled. "Anyway, there's one thing you guys didn't ask about that weird place: how the heck did I know about it in the first place? Also, I didn't notice at first, but when I fell, a card from my deck fell out..."

"And your point is...?" Crowler asked.

Jaden closed his eyes. "The one who told me about the underground chamber and gave me my card back was..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Solar chuckled and held out the card that had fallen out of Jaden's deck holder. "You dropped this..."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**SOLAR?!?!?**" Alexis gasped. "He was in the dorm?!"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah... and I don't think Solar's human."

"No duh!" Chazz snorted. "You're talking about Solar Tsukuyomi, who was born in 1774 and got shot to death in 1809 when he was 34 or 35! He could be a ghost or someone disguised as him!"

Jaden glanced at everyone. "Tell me, do Digimon have the ability to disguise themselves as humans?"

Aster nodded. Yes, I think some do-" He started. "Jaden, that card you dropped and Solar returned... was it by any chance..."

Jaden nodded. "Elemental Hero Neos!"

"Solar... was a Digimon?!" Chumley gasped.

"A Digimon who is the enemy of ChaosDukemon and Madoudramon..." Bastion said, before glancing at Gary, Lucas and Dawn. "Digimon and humans have something in common about the path of live they choose... they can become good or evil."

Gary nodded. "I understand..."

Jaden stared at the Neo-Spacian cards in his hand. "Man, this Digimon must really like me... new cards for my deck, a living Duel Monster... I wonder what's gonna happen next!"

Shepperd closed his eyes. "I think I know what Solar was up to. You see, the real Solar Tsukuyomi was a researcher who specialized in ancient Dueling myths and legends. One of his greatest discoveries was an ancient legend he uncovered in a lost tomb in Egypt."

"What does any of that have to do with these cards?" Dawn asked.

"Well, it all began over three thousand years ago during the reign of Pharaoh Aknamkanon..." Crowler said.

Dawn blinked. "Aka-what?!"

Gary sighed. "Aknamkanon... it's an ancient Egyptian name..."

Alexis nodded. "That's right. And Egypt is pretty famous among us Duelists. It's been proven that ancient Egyptian sorcerers played the precursor of Duel Monsters with ancient magic. No one knew about that until Maximillian Pegasus came along and uncovered the secret..."

"And this discovery of how ancient dark magic was used to play deadly games of power and privilege using real monsters inspired him to create...a children's card game?!" Lucas asked.

Crowler grimaced. "Well, let's just say Pegasus isn't the most well-rendered cartoon on television. I say this because he uses a deck full of Toon Monsters. Toon Monsters! Can you imagine?! What was he thinking?!"

"Ah, anyway," Shepperd interjected. "Picking up from where Crowler left off...it started over three thousand years ago during the reign of Pharaoh Aknamkanon. You see, there was once an ancient tomb where three evil spirits had been sealed away after being defeated by God-like warriors centuries ago and forgotten by all. However, even though they were forgotten, these spirits plotted to make their grand return.

Zane closed his eyes. "That's right. Their tomb was uncovered by a thief that went by the name of Caster. History indicates he may have been one of the greatest thieves in all ancient Egypt, second only to the infamous Thief King Bakura. Caster and his band of thieves, numbering twelve in all, discovered the evil spirits and agreed to release them in exchange for extraordinary power. When they received this power, they became evil sorcerers capable of turning themselvess into Duel Monsters. They were called...the **Twelve Tyrants**!"

"The Twelve Tyrants?" Jaden asked. "Nice alliteration. So, what happened?"

Shepperd sighed. "Caster decided to overthrow the Pharaoh using his newfound power," Shepperd continued. "He started by kidnapping the Pharaoh's son and forcing Aknamkanon to face him alone in single combat, with no witnesses, while the rest of the Tyrants battled the Pharaoh's army. It's unclear what went on in that battle, but the other eleven Tyrants surrendered when they saw the Pharaoh return with his son and a bound, terrified Caster in tow."

"They had the ability to transform into monsters, but they gave up because their leader was defeated?!" Dawn asked.

Chazz scoffed. "How lame..."

"Caster was actually a very ruthless man. He preyed on the weak and killed many people for their prized possessions," Zane told them. "The group he led was supposedly so horrific that it made the Forty Thieves look like Kuribohs. They say he had no love or any positive emotions that didn't spring from harming others."

Crowler nodded. "Yes... so one can only wonder what could have happened when he fought the Pharaoh that left him helpless with terror..."

Dawn sighed. "I see... Still, there's gotta be some reason why they gave up... guess we'll never know..."

"Why don't you ask them for yourself?" Shepperd suggested.

Dawn blinked. "Ask... them...?"

"After the Twelve Tyrants were captured, Aknamkanon was able to catch the three evil spirits as well. He then called upon six mysterious warriors of different elements to seal the Tyrants and the dark spirits away in a stone tablet," Shepperd explained. "After that, the tablet was sealed in the pharaoh's tomb. Mr. Pegaus discovered that stone tablet during his sojourns in Egypt."

Syrus gulped. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Shepperd sighed. "You're right to feel that way...the tablet has disappeared!"

Bastion's eyes widened. "Wait... you don't suppose...?"

"Those Digimon?" Syrus guessed. "But what would they want with a tablet containing twelve evil sorcerers and three evil spirits?"

Chazz rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know... to set up a flower show? **WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU MORON!??**"

Lucas stroked his chin. "There's one thing I don't understand... If ChaosDukemon and the others possess this stone tablet, why did they go through all the trouble of tonight's Duel?"

"To break the seal..." Shepperd said. "With Jaden's help."

"My help!?" Jaden asked, looking shocked. He blinked. "Hold up, that trick Madoudramon pulled..."

"Sam Hill, Madoudramon's gonna release the Twelve Tyrants with that energy he drained from the Sarge!?" Hassleberry demanded.

Shepperd nodded. "Yes, it's called Duel Energy; a special kind of emotional energy that Duelists create when a Duel becomes very intense. It can be drained through technological means or a Shadow Game."

"Duel Energy is created when a Duelist is in an intense Duel?" Alexis repeated. "The fight against the Five-Headed Dragon and the Elemental Dragons must have been enough to draw massive amounts of Duel Energy from Jaden!"

Aster glanced at Shepperd. "But why did they pick Jaden?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, I'm a good Duelist, but the best of the best around here is Zane! Why me?"

"Well, I've received new information that may answer that question...you see, Zane doesn't have the ability to see Duel Monsters spirits..." Shepperd explained.

Jaden blinked. "So... that leaves only me and Chazz, right?"

"Actually, only you..." Shepperd corrected him. "You see, according to the stone tablet, in order to release the Twelve Tyrants, massive amounts of spiritual energy from a sorcerer who has the ability to control ancient creatures as well as a soul strong enough to see the spirits of those creatures is needed."

Bastion frowned. "In modern terms, the spiritual power of a sorcerer translates to Duel Energy obtained from a strong Duelist. Which means the seal can only be broken by massive amounts of Duel Energy taken from a strong-hearted Duelist with the ability to see Duel Spirits."

Chazz's left eye twitched. "So, what are you trying to say...?"

Bastion sweatdropped. "That ChaosDukemon and Madoudramon consider your soul... weak?"

"**I'M GOING TO TEAR THOSE KNIGHTS INTO BLOODY PIECES!**" Chazz yelled. His head whirled about, glaring at thin "**I DON'T CARE THAT THEY DON'T HAVE BLOOD AND WOULD JUST BURST INTO DATA, NO ONE INSULTS THE CHAZZ AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!**"

Jaden blinked. "Hey, we insult you all the time, Chazz. Does this mean you'll tear us to bloody pieces?"

Chazz slapped his forehead. "Don't even tempt me..."

Jaden chuckled, then sighed, turning serious. "So, the Twelve Tyrants are being released and it's all my fault?"

"How could it be your fault?" Chumley pointed out. "None of us knew what ChaosDukemon and Madoudramon were really planning."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, plus, you guys saved us from whatever terrible fate Madoudramon had in store for us. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you!"

Jaden frowned and stared at the Neo-Spacian cards lying on his blanket. "But, still..."

Crowler sighed. "Maybe we should discuss this with Mr Pegasus once he's arrived... After which, we can figure out what to do next!"

Shepperd nodded. "I agree. Jaden, please rest... everything will be okay."

"He's right, Jay!" Syrus said. "You've had a rough night! So you gotta get some rest to get better!"

Jaden sighed. "OK... But, what about Neos?"

"According to Crowler, Digi Duel Monsters can be carried around in their trademark cards," Chazz said. said. "If you give us Neos' card, we can bring him in here."

Jaden nodded slightly. "That's right... I remember now..." He reached for his deck holder. "Can any of you guys pick him up?"

Chumley smiled. "Sure, Jaden."

Crowler walked over to the doorway. "I'm heading to bed. Zane, you keep an eye on them when they go to collect Neos."

Zane nodded. "Very well, Professor Crowler."

"Good night..." Crowler said, walking out of the room. "I need my beauty sleep!"

"You definitely need it!" Hassleberry yelled after him.

"**TWO WEEKS EXTRA HOMEWORK!!!!**" Crowler yelled back.

Hassleberry fell to his knees. "**NOOOO!!!**"

Shepperd shook his head before glancing back at Jaden. "All right, Jaden. It's best that you get some rest."

Jaden was busy looking through his cards. "Hold on, sir... I'll just give Chazz the card, and then I'll pass out."

Chazz scratched his head. "Well, that's the Neos problem taken care of... now, what about the other four?"

Gary frowned. "Latias, Pidgeot, Noctowl and Skarmory... I have one idea, but-"

"Chancellor Shepperd, sir!" Called a Blue Obelisk teacher, walking into the room. "There are two new arrivals who want to speak to you."

Shepperd blinked. "Arrivals? At this time of night? Is it Mr Pegasus?"

The teacher shook his head. "No, no. One of them is wearing a large brown coat and a hat, calling himself Jaden's uncle, Mr. Chuck Yuki..."

Chazz's eyes widened in astonishment. "How?!"

"And the other is a young business woman called Asuka Altsai," the teacher continued.

Gary smacked his forehead. "Latias! She must have heard Chazz's comments with her psychic abilities!"

Chazz ran out of the room with Bastion. "We'll introduce him to Jaden for you!"

The teacher blinked. "Erm, thank you...?"

"We'll help you!" Gary said, running after him with Dawn and Lucas.

The teacher sweatdropped. "I don't actually think we need five students to help two new arrivals... near midnight...by the way, are those three new?"

Aster rolled his eyes. "New to the school or new to the world...?"

"How could she have possibly read my mind? She's miles away from her! Unless...oh god, the Ojamas can't be psychic, they just can't be! If they are, I'm (_**BEEPED!**_)" Chazz cursed.

Bastion sweatdropped. "Chazz, watch your language...there could be children reading this..."

"What language?!" Chazz snapped. "Everytime I say (_**BEEP!**_), there's always a (_**BEEP!**_) that really gets under my (_**BEEEEEEEEEP!**_) nerves!"

Bastion sighed. "We'll run out of censors at this rate..."

"I'm amazed that Latias has such long-range psychic abilities!" Dawn said.

Lucas blinked. "Hey, where did Latias get that Neos guy a coat and hat from?"

"Don't know, don't care!" Gary snapped.

They ran to the entrance of the Academy to welcome their friends.

"**WOULD YOU** (_**BEEP!**_)** GET THE **(_**BEEP!**_) **AWAY** (_**BEEP!**_) **FROM ME, YOU** (_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!**_) **SNAKES!!!**" Chazz yelled.

Not exactly the welcome they had in mind, huh?

Oh, and Chazz... snakes?

"Fine... **GET THE** (_**BEEP!**_) **AWAY FROM YOU, YOU THREE** (_**BEEPBEEPBEEP!!!**_) **IDIOTS!!!**" Chazz screamed. "Better?"

"Mine."

"(_**BEEP!**_) off!" Chazz snapped.

Plothole, gotta love it...

Back in the infirmary, Jaden sighed as he placed his deck on the bedside table along with the Neo-Spacian cards. "I'm gonna check out the other new cards the Solar Digimon left for me..."

Aster nodded. "OK... We'd better head to bed, now."

"Goodnight, Ja-" Syrus paused as he saw Jaden was already fast asleep. "Never mind..."

Alexis sighed. "We'd better get out of here and let him rest."

Zane nodded. "I agree... and maybe calm Chazz down as well..."

"Since when do we make miracles?" Chumley asked.

"_See ya in the morning, Jaden..._" Syrus whispered as everyone left the room so Jaden could rest in peace.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

A very tired Crowler was walking towards the male-only wing of the Obelisk Blue dormitory when-

"Professor Crowler!" Crowler paused and turned around to see a couple of Obelisk Blue students dressed as soldiers coming towards him. The leader, who had called out, was wearing a blue beret. "We need to talk!"

Crowler yawned. "Can it wait until morning? I need to get some beauty sleep before tomorrow's classes..."

The two soldiers behind the leader shuddered in horror at the thought.

Crowler palmed his face. "Don't say anything or I'll fire you on the spot, got that?"

The leader ignored this. "It's about the abandoned dorm, sir."

Crowler nodded slightly. "I know, I know... you've found something in the ruins, right?"

The leader shook his head. "No, we didn't find anything in the ruins of the abandoned dorm because there were no ruins."

Crowler stared at the Obelisk Blue soldier, wondering if he had passed out on the floor from exhaustion and was dreaming, because there was no way he could be hearing this right. "Come again?"

"The dorm, sir!" Said one of the soldiers. "It's no longer in ruins! When we arrived, it was fixed!"

"**FIXED?!?!**" Crowler screamed. "**THAT PLACE FELL DOWN!!! THE CHAMBER COLLAPSED!!! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THE WHOLE PLACE IS **

**FIXED?!**" The three soldiers nodded. Crowler groaned, his shoulders sagging and lines deepening in his face. "I'm never going to get any sleep now..."

The leader saluted. "We left some members behind to search the dorm... including the chamber you've mentioned. We'll report back in the morning to the Chancellor's office!"

Crowler just waved his hand. "Yes... fine... go...dismissed...whatever..." The soldiers walked away, leaving the teacher groaning and feeling very tired and rather old. "The dorm was fixed...? How...? No one could possible effect repairs that fast-" He blinked. "Hold on... Neos, that red/white thingy and those three birds... could they...?" He shook his head. "No, they couldn't... but maybe they can tell me what I've missed... maybe... maybe..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Madoudramon stood in front of the ancient tablet and chuckled as he ran his hand over it. "The moment is drawing near...in only two days' time, you'll be free to inflict your revenge under MY orders... and Lucemon's as well, so as not to arouse suspicion."

"Too late for that!" DarkPegasusmon called out, flying down to his master. "ChaosDukemon and Canntoisemon suspect you're really working for Valmarmon!"

Madoudramon glanced at his steed. "Is that so?"

DarkPegasusmon nodded. "Yes... they found the Jewel of Shadow Ruin, the one Lord Valmarmon created for you, the one you put on ChaosDukemon's shoulder moments before he and Jaden started their Duel! They even figured out that Valmarmon-sama had the power to create a jewel that could keep the Shadow Realm's darkness from consuming the loser!"

Madoudramon tapped his chin. "Hmm, I knew there would be some setbacks."

"Y...You knew?!" DarkPegasusmon gasped. "Why didn't you leave him in the shadows, then?!"

"Because BlackGuilmon is very important to our cause..." Madoudramon replied. "He's highly intelligent, a brilliant inventor, and once we've removed all his programming blocks, his Hazard Mode will finally be unleashed!"

DarkPegasusmon sighed. "Too bad he's never going to trust you again."

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes, unfortunately I never expected he would turn against me. In the end, I might have to eliminate him. Is he reporting to Lucemon about this?"

DarkPegasusmon shook his head. "No... For now, he and Canntoisemon are keeping their discovery to themselves. They feel they don't have enough evidence to prove you're a traitor just yet. Especially as you're about to unlock the seal. Lucemon would beat them to a pulp if they got in the way of that!"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes, I must erase their doubts about me quickly. And I know just how to do that..."

"Let me guess, you're going to get BlackGuilmon's trust by helping him get easy acces to his Hazard Mode, while at the same time helping Canntoisemon finally Digivolving to his Mega form, MechBlastoisemon..." DarkPegasusmon muttered.

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... there is no other option."

DarkPegasusmon sighed. "Fine... I just hope you know what you're doing..."

Madoudramon chuckled. "Don't worry, everything will be fine... and Lucemon will eventually find out the truth, but by then...it'll be far too late."

DarkPegasusmon grinned. "OK, "I'm looking forward to that day."

"Good..." Madoudramon said, glancing at the stone tablet. "It is time..."

"You sure?!" DarkPegasusmon asked anxiously. "You just got the right amount of Duel Energy, there's no need to-"

Madoudramon shook his head. "No, the Duel Energy will burn out if not used. If I wait any longer, then tonight will have been for nothing." He snapped his fingers and the orb containing Jaden's Duel Energy appeared. "Once the tablet absorbs this, it will take two days until the 12 Tyrants and the three evil spirits within gather the strength to destroy the seal."

DarkPegasusmon frowned. "I have to know...what makes you think those guys will follow our orders?"

"You'll soon see soon enough," Madoudramon said, placing the orb against the stone tablet rippled, and the orb sank into its surface, causing the stone to glow with an eerie radiance. "And so it begins."

DarkPegasusmon smirked. "I wonder... would the Duel tonight have gone differently if you had taken ChaosDukemon's place?

After all, you have your own deck, one which is full of Warriors and Spellcasters..."

"I have my reasons..." Madoudramon replied.

"'_I have my reasons_,'" DarkPegasusmon repeated mockingly. "Come on, you can do better than that!"

Madoudramon simply glanced at his steed. "Like I said, I have my reasons."

DarkPegasumon sighed. "I give up... Anyway, these Tyrants better help us get the Central Key back from Takato and Guilmon! Also, we still have Hades and the five morons from Planet Annoying to deal with, seeing as they want to stick around. I wonder how those five are going to react when they find out what the Duel Energy's true purpose is..." He grinned eviliy. "Especially now that there's none left to bring them back to life."

"Nevertheless, we must leave this tablet alone until it's ready..." Madoudramon said, walking away. "Come. We must inform Lucemon about this."

DarkPegasusmon nodded, following his master. "OK, OK... I just have to wonder if ChaosDukemon and Canntoisemon can actually prove who we really are."

"Do not fret..." Madoudramon reassured him. "In a few days' time, they'll forget all about it once the Twelve Tyrants are unleashed to destroy our enemies!"

DarkPegasusmon grinned. "I love the sound of that..."

Madoudramon and DarkPegasusmon left, leaving the glowing tablet behind as the stolen Duel Energy began its work on the seal...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So much has happened...

The departure of the Pokemon gang, the five chosen evil spirits, and a major Duel where Jaden Yuki fought for his very life!

And all for what?

To unleash this mysterious band of evil sorcerers known as the Twelve Tyrants? And who are the three evil spirits that gave them this immortal power?

Will Madoudramon be able to regain ChaosDukemon's and Canntoisemon's trust before he has to take drastic measures, or will Lucemon discover that his worthy ally is indeed his deadliest foe?

With their new Pokemon allies at their side, will Jaden and his friends join Yugi, the Tamers and their companions in this terrible war against Lucemon's evil forces?

And will Rayquaza ever be happy?

"Oh, I was hoping I had been forgotten..." Rayquaza muttered. He pointed to the drunken Ninetales. "If I spend one more scene with him, I'm calling my lawyer!"

Sako, the drunken Ninetales, took a sip of sake from a mug and glanced up. "Whoa... you have a lawyer...? Coooooooooooooool..."

Rayquaza sweatdropped. "It was a figure of speech..."

"Your lawyer doesn't have DNA, it's made of speeches?!" Sako asked. "Awesome!"

Prof. Oak ran through the room, panting. "**I WANT MY LAWYER TO FIND OUT WHY THIS GAG IS STILL RUNNING!!!!**"

"**MUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!!!!!**" Bellowed the sludgePokemon, following Prof. Oak.

Rayquaza sighed, at the slime trail Muk left behind. "Perfect... Clean up on Aisle 4..."

Chazz and Bastion ran onto the scene, glancing around. Bastion sighed. "We went the wrong way again..."

Chazz snarled. "Ah... (_**BEEP!**_) plothole..."

Rayquaza sighed. "Welcome to the Room of Doom..."

"Gee, here's a happy dragon..." Chazz grumbled.

"Hey, Rayday! Rayday, look!" Sako cried. "15 hundred humans!"

Bastion sweatdropped. "How much sake has he drunk?!"

"He's just starting to drink sake again..." Rayquaza muttered. "I let him drink a glass of water earlier, and somehow he got drunk and thought I was a cross-dresser."

Chazz palmed his face. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's picturing **US** in women's clothes..."

Sako cringed. "Man, somebody get rid of those weird thingy..."

"Don't you mean '_weird things_'?" Bastion corrected.

Chazz shrugged. "Who cares? Anyway, you're talking about my Ojama spirits, right?"

Sako shook his head. "No, no... talking about you..."

Chazz nodded calmly. "Oh..."

Silence...

"**I'M (**_**BEEP!**_**) GOING (**_**BEEP!**_**) TO (**_**BEEP!**_**) KILL (**_**BEEP!**_**) YOU, YOU (**_**BEEP!**_**) NINE (**_**BEEP!**_**) TAILED (**_**BEEPBEEPBEEP!!!**_**) FOX!!!**" Chazz screamed, trying to strangle the drunken Ninetales while being held back by Bastion.

"Coooooooooool... how did you do that?" Sako asked. "_Beepbeep a beep beep a beepbeepbeep_! Are you Road Runnder?"

"Road **RUNNER**!" Bastion corrected.

"**LEMME AT HIM! LEMME AT HIM!**" Chazz yelled.

"Easy, Scrappy..." Bastion muttered.

Sako gasped. "You mean... his uncle is Scooby Boo?"

"**SCOOBY DOO, YOU** (_**BEEP!**_) **IDIOT!!!**" Chazz yelled.

Rayquaza sweatdropped. "OK... I think we should end this now, pretty please?"

Very well...

"Mine."

Plothole, gotta love it.

"No, I (_**BEEP!**_) don't!" Chazz snapped.

Anyway, what terror will these mysterious Twelve Tyrants bring?

The adventure continues...

"**SERVE!!!**" Puppetmon yelled.

(**WHACK!!!**)

"_**TO BE CONTINUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUED!!!!!!!**_" DemiDevimon yelled, flying over the sunset that came out of nowhere.

"(_**BEEP!**_) Mine."

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Next time, the Twelve Tyrants are released and Jaden finds out who the Neo-Spacians really are. With his friends, Jaden heads to Shinjuku with Pegasus' help. Meanwhile, two of the mysterious Tyrants have challenged Takato and Yugi in a seperate Duel as their introduction. The problem is, only one of them is playing a Shadow Game... which is it?"**

**What will happen? Wait and see...**

**You made it! You've made it to the end of the chapter! Like me! Hooray!**

**The Duel against Jaden and ChaosDukemon is, what I consider, my finest Dueling piece EVER! I wonder if the future Duels, with or without the Twelve Tyrants, will ever beat the one I've done in this very chapter!**

**It took me three or four bloody months to do this! It had better be worth it!**

**Anyway, I better get my notes done...**

**First off, I don't know if Elemental Hero PlasmaVice is an official name or not. It was used by 4Kids Entertainment in their GX production, but the Yu-Gi-Oh Trading Card Game's pending name is Elemental Hero Plasma Viceman, just like it's original Japanese name. I'll just wait to wait until next month to find out...**

**Also, I haven't forgotten about the letter that Delia gave to Gary. Gary WILL give that letter to Ash, I'm just not being very quick about it, that's all.**

**Next chapter, we'll return to everyone else. And hopefully, the next chapter won't be long as this one...**

**That's all for now. So, until the next time... see ya!**


	83. Terror of the Tyrants! The Gods Rise Up!

**Ladies and gentlemen... **

**_I'M BACK!!! _**

**And this is a long chapter, but not as long as the last one! **

**Word of warning, there are three Duels in this chapter... can you spot them? **

**Well, what are we waiting for? **

**_LET'S GO!!!!_**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Caster, we've ready to bring judgement upon you and your fellow Tyrants... _

_Very well, Pharaoh... But, I must warn you tha- _

_I won't fret about the Sacred Beasts! Their fate is the same as yours! _

_What?! _

_As long as you retain those powers, you and the Tyrants will remain immortal! Therefore, we have no choice but to seal away for eternity! _

_Pharaoh, you- _

_Don't snarl at me, Caster! You lost the battle and you must accept your fate! As long as you're sealed away, the Sacred Beasts will never rise again! _

_I swear to you, Pharaoh... the Twelve Tyrants will one day be free again! And we will complete our mission to revive the Beasts and destroy the world! You can't stop us! No one can, **NO ONE!!!** _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The location is Duel Academy, at quarter past three...

After a tough Duel against ChaosDukemon, Jaden Yuki was fast asleep in the Duel Academy's infirmary. It seemed like he was sleeping peacefully, but in his

dreams...he was being visited by something, or rather, someone...

In his dream, Jaden found himself standing in the middle of a colourful void, almost as if he were floating in outer space. He glanced around in confusion.

"Where... am I...?"

"You're in our domian, chosen Duelist... this is Neo Space..." Said a mysterious voice.

Jaden blinked and looked all over, confusion turning to fright. "W...Who's there?! Show yourself!"

A humanoid blue dolphin appeared in front of Jaden and smiled. "Greetings, Jaden."

Jaden gasped. "Wait... you're... **Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin**!"

Aqua Dolphin nodded. "Yes, that is correct..."

"Don't forget about us..." Said a black humanoid beetle, also appearing from out of the void.

"**Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab**..." Jaden whispered.

"It's good to meet you at last, Jaden Yuki..." Said a red humanoid bird with a long beak wearing a belt with a stylized '_N_' on it, appearing alongside a brown mole wearing chest armor and shoulder guards shaped like drills, a blueish-white glowing humanoid figure with two black eyes and no other features, and a black panther wearing a black and red cape and a large collar with '_NS_' engraved on the tag.

Jaden glanced at the new arrivals. "**Air Hummingbird**, **Grand Mole**, **Glow Moss** and **Dark Panther**..."

Grand Mole chuckled. "You've passed Granasmon's test! You were incredible, Jaden!"

"T-Thanks..." Jaden said, glancing around. "So, can you guys start explaining what the heck we're all doing here? This is way over my head..."

Aqua Dolphin chuckled. "Simple, Jaden. To talk..."

"Talk? Talk about what?" Jaden asked.

"Do you remember the Chancellor telling you the legend of the Twelve Tyrants?" Aqua Dolphin asked.

Jaden frowned. "Yeah... my Duel Energy is the key to bringing those guys back..."

"And we don't blame you for what happened," Flare Scarb said. "None of this is your fault."

Jaden closed his eyes. "Tell that to the Pharaoh that defeated them and the six mystical warriors that sealed them away..."

Aqua Dolphin chuckled. "I don't think the six mystical warriors will be upset, Jaden..."

"Why?" Jaden asked, confused.

"The six mystical warriors...are **US**!" Air Hummingbird declared.

Jaden stared in disbelief. "You... You guys sealed away twelve evil monster-shaping dark sorcerers and their three evil spirit pals three thousand years ago?"

Glow Moss chuckled. "Well, we were more powerful than you could imagine back then."

Dark Panther sighed. "Yes...but while we were creating the seal, Caster afflicted us with a fearsome curse that reduced our formidable cosmic powers, leaving us as we are now."

"Caster... leader of the Twelve Tyrants..." Jaden murmured. He glanced around. "I'm sorry, but why am I...?"

Aqua Dolphin spoke up. "You have incredible power within you, Jaden. Your Duel against the ones who are trying to free the Tyrants was breathtaking. You're truly worthy of the title, '_the Duelist who can create Miracles._'"

Jaden scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Right, I understand." He paused, getting a thought. "So, you guys have a connection with my Elemental Hero Neos?"

Glow Moss nodded. "That's right. You see, there was a secret seventh member of our group, who was also our leader."

"Neos?" Jaden guessed.

"Correct, and his soul has somehow reincarnated itself as your new star card," Flare Scarab explained. "He's the only one who wasn't effected by Caster's curse, and only he can unlock our true forms!"

Jaden blinked. "How can he do that?"

"Through the power of Fusion!" Grand Mole said.

Jaden grinned. "All right, no problem! All I gotta do is whip out Polymerization and-"

"Not that kind of Fusion..." Grand Mole interrupted, wincing. "It's a different type of Fusion, like the one you get when summoning the VWXYZ cards..."

Air Hummingbird nodded. "That's right. It's called Contact Fusion! Thanks to our good friend Granasmon, we were able to learn the rules of Duel Monsters so that we could explain to you how to release the power of our true selves!"

Jaden nodded "All right... I'm listening...this's definitely more interesting than most of my classes...wait, I'm not going to be tested on any of this, am I?! I haven't studied or anything! I'm not ready!"

Aqua Dolphin sweatdropped. "O...K...Ahem. If Neos and I used Contact Fusion, we would create Aqua Neos. To do that, you need Neos and myself on the field. Then, return those cards to your deck and summon Aqua Neos to the field!"

Jaden blinked. "Oh, I get it... that sounds so simple!"

Dark Panther shook his head. "Simple, perhaps. However, you must master this technique before you can face the Tyrants with our power! And even if we can't help, you can still use the powers of your Elemental Heroes to overcome the dangers that will face you!"

"I know!" Jaden said with a grin. He paused. "Granasmon... So, he's the Digimon that brought Neos to life?"

Aqua Dolphin chuckled. "Yes... he's the one who told us about the tablet being stolen. He helped us in many ways and brought us here to this world, located our leader and-

"Jaden, are you okay?" Glow Moss interrupted.

Jaden fell to his knees. "I feel... weak..."

Flare Scarab sighed. "I guess you're still feeling tired from that Duel Energy drain..."

"But, how...?" Jaden asked. "I'm dreaming, right? So, I'm not exactly in my physical body..."

Air Hummingbird closed his eyes. "Draining Duel Energy attacks the mind, body, and soul...it's very dangerous, Jaden."

"What shall we do...?" Grand Mole asked. "There's still so much he needs to know!"

Aqua Dolphin rubbed his chin. "He needs rest... Jaden, with our help and the aid of your friends, you'll become a strong Duelist. Rest now, and we'll speak again when we have the chance..."

Jaden grinned. "All right..." He paused, and his eyes widened. "Wait, I need to know something first!"

The Neo-Spacians glanced at each other. Air Hummingbird spoke up. "All right. We'll try to be quick about it. Jaden, have you ever heard of the **Sacred Beasts**?"

Jaden shook his head. "No, I don't think I have..."

"**Phantom Demons**?" Air Hummingbird pressed.

"Nor that..." Jaden replied.

"They're one in the same!" Grand Mole spoke up. "They're ancient demons that tried to rule the world before the dawn of Man!"

"Ancient demons?!" Jaden gasped.

Aqua Dolphin nodded. "Yes... these demons almost won until their counterparts came down and used their godly powers to destroy their bodies and seal their souls away!"

Jaden blinked. "Counterparts?"

Flare Scarab nodded. "The Egyptian Gods..."

Jaden took all of this in, and his eyes widened in amazement. "Wait... you mean to tell me that the Phantom Demons are the evil versions of the Egyptian Gods?!"

"That's right!" Dark Panther spoke up. "Their apperances and colours resemble the three legendary Egyptain Gods!"

Glow Moss closed his eyes, making him entirly blueish-green for a moment. "The three Egyptian Gods are Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Jaden nodded. "That's right. And all three of them are currently in the hands of the Duel King, Yugi Muto."

Aqua Dolphin closed his eyes. "That's correct. The Phantom Demons are like dark mirrors of the Egyptian Gods. Slifer's counterpart is called **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames**."

"Obelisk's Demon counterpart is **Raviel, Lord of Phantasms**, and Ra's Demon is **Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder**..." Flare Scarab explained. He gritted his teeth. "Jaden, if only you weren't tired, we could have told you what the Tyrant's rules are..."

Jaden blinked. "Rules? I thought they were a bunch of evil sorcerers. In fact, I can still remember what Zane told me about Caster..."

Grand Mole shrugged. "Who says it's the sorcerers' rules? It was the Phantom Demons who developed these rules as a way to regain their physical forms."

"So, why does the Tyrants have to follow the Demons' rules?" Jaden asked. He paused in thought for a moment. "Hold on... if the Demons can give these guys immortal powers, does that mean they can take 'em away if they don't do as they say?"

Aqua Dolphin nodded. "Correct. Now, here's how their rules work... When the Egyptian Gods first sealed the Demons away, they imprisoned them inside a stone slab. When the spirits awakened, they changed the slab into something that would help them select a Tyrant to dispatch on a mission to collect Duel Energy. It was called the **Monolith of Chaos**."

"Monolith of Chaos...?" Jaden repeated. "Interesting name..."

Dark Panther nodded. "When the time comes, the Twelve Tyrants will all crowd around the Monolith, which will then select one of them to begin his or her mission to collect Duel Energy."

"How do they do that?" Jaden asked. "By Dueling?"

"Correct!" Air Hummingbird said. "However, the selected Tyrant only has to go after the strongest Duelist in the area. The stronger the opposing Duelist is, the higher the Duel Energy that gets harvested."

Jaden gritted his teeth. "Does the selected Tyrant also have the ability to collect Duel Energy through a Shadow Game?"

Flare Scarab sighed. "Yes... And knowing the Tyrants, they'll not only drain all the Duel Energy from their opponent, but also take away... their soul..."

Jaden groaned. "Perfect... and what happens if the Tyrant loses in a Shadow Game?"

"**THEIR** Duel Energy and soul gets drained away by the Demons!" Grand Mole said. "However, the Demons leave behind a little gift in the fallen Tyrants' bodies."

Jaden gulped. "Something tells me this is one gift I won't like..."

Grand Mole nodded. "Yes... unless you can summon a Megazord or a Transformer, we're pretty much screwed..."

Glow Moss shook his head. "Give me a break... I knew something like this would happen when you started watching those Power Rangers and Super Sentai shows..."

"Let's keep keep on track, please?" Dark Panther pleaded. He glanced at Jaden. "This is the Demon's way of eliminating a threat. If a Duelist was strong enough to defeat a Tyrant..."

Jaden nodded, understanding what Dark Panther meant. "Then, the Demons would have to kill the Duelist so he or she wouldn't be a threat to the Tyrants ever again."

"Here's how it happens...first, the body takes on a life of its own, following savage and mindless instincts unlike the intelligence it used to possess. Then, it'll grow bigger and bigger until it's at it's full size," Flare Scarab explained. "Which, as Grand Mole said, would be as big as a Megazord."

Jaden sat down hard on the floor in surprise. "Oh **MAN!!!** What are we going to do!?!? If someone loses to the Tyrants, those Demons are coming back! But if someone beats a Tyrant, those Demons are still coming back and we have a large monster to deal with!"

Grand Mole scratched his head. "Either way, we're pretty much screwed..."

Aqua Dolphin shot a glare at Grand Mole before looking back at Jaden. Nevertheless, we can't just sit by and let the Tyrants do what they want! Jaden, we need your help! With you and your friends, we can overcome the Tyrants and put a stop to their evil plans!"

Jaden slowly looked up, smiling. "I think... I have to talk about this with my friends. They need to know what's going to happen...after that, we'll see how things turn out." He yawned. "I need sleep... I guess it's time to hit the hay... Goodbye, everyone... it was nice meeting you."

Aqua Dolphin smiled. "It was pleasant meeting you as well, Jaden Yuki. It's been an honor."

And then Jaden's vision was engulfed by rainbow light...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later...

We now focus our attention back on Lucemon's campsite base, on one tent in particular...

"Here's my new sandal plan!" Declared SkullSatamon.

...BlackGuilmon's tent... again.

Once again, SkullSatamon was standing in front of a complicated diagram of sandals using an umbrella as a pointer. BlackGuilmon, on the other hand, was working on a motor-like object on his desk.

"It's fairly straightforward," SkullSatamon, tapping the diagram. He looked at it closely, so closely he practically pressed his face into it. "Or is it...?"

BlackGuilmon was busy tightening a bolt with a spanner. "Just one more turn and...DONE!" He grinned, pulling out a pair of earmuffs. "Now, to wait for the right moment..."

"Where's my diagram?!" SkullSatamon asked, pulling his face back. "Ah, there it is!"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "I think I'll die of boredom before he finally tells me his new idea..."

"Anyway, here's my idea of how we can control the Silesian Pokemon population with their sandals!" SkullSatamon said, tapping the diagrams. "Mind control chips in the soles!"

"We have liftoff!" BlackGuilmon quickly placed the earmuffs over his head and switched the motor on. "Please work..."

SkullSatamon continued. "What we do is-"

And suddenly, a loud engine noise roared from the device, drowning out SkullSatamon's speech. BlackGuilmon was pleased with himself, but sweatdropped as he noticed one small flaw...

SkullSatamon was still talking and hadn't even noticed the noise from the motor.

And it got worse...

SkullSatamon started miming stages of his 'master' plan...

Break-dancing...

Strangling himself... (**BlackGuilmon**: _I hope..._)

Pointing in horror...

Boxing pose...

Pointing to the sky...

Pointing to the sky...

Pointing to th- **DO SOMETHING ELSE!!!**

Pointing to the ground... Oy vey...

Finally, SkullSatamon stopped speaking and BlackGuilmon quickly switched the motor off, letting the noise die down before whipping off his earmuffs.

SkullSatamon was grinning like an idiot. "Well, what do you think?"

BlackGuilmon made a fake grin. "Fantastic idea, SkullSatamon. Let me just ask you a couple of questions. First off, these chips need to come in contact with the flesh, right?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"And where will you put them in the sandals?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"On the bottom of the sandal!" SkullSatamon declared.

BlackGuilmon palmed his face. "On the bottom of the sandal where it touches the ground... Strike one!"

"Brilliant, isn't it?" SkullSatamon asked with a grin.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Why don't you put them on top of the sandal, where the foot touches?"

"Where the straps are? Good idea!" SkullSatamon said.

"Not that top!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Strike two!"

SkullSatamon grinned. "No flaws in my idea!"

"My next question is, how are you going to place mind control chips in the Silesian's sandals without being caught?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Ah, simple!" SkullSatamon said. "We'll distract them with a song!"

"And that'll make them take off their sandals and let us put chips in them without noticing...?" BlackGuilmon asked dryly.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah! Great, isn't it?"

BlackGuilmon licked his lips. "Strike three, you're out!"

"**I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW YOU'D LIKE IT!!!**" SkullSatamon cheered.

BlackGuilmon did the fake grin again. "Of course... we'll put your plan into action as soon as possible."

SkullSatamon gasped with joy. "You will?! When?!"

BlackGuilmon checked the calendar. "Erm... I think we can...fit it in on January 13th...4010."

"Great!" SkullSatamon said with an idiotic grin.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "All right, that's the end of it..." He paused. "Although, what were you pantomiming back there? Was it part of your plans?"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, I just felt like it..." He looked up and pointed. "Ooh... a super-duper complicated digital porthole to another dimension."

BlackGuilmon looked up and saw a lightbulb dangling from the ceiling. He sweatdropped. "How... nice..."

"So, what's that on your desk?" SkullSatamon asked, pointing to the motor BlackGuilmon had been working on.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "A device I made to drown out your pointless babbling."

"Aww... you're so kind..." SkullSatamon said with a warm smile.

"Yes, aren't I...?" BlackGuilmon replied with a forced grin and gritted teeth.

ShadowGrumblemon entered the tent, carrying a small paint tin and a large brush. "BlackGuilmon, I've got a problem!"

"Don't we all...?" BlackGuilmon muttered.

ShadowGrumblemon held up the tin. "I'm about to paint over a Digimon's armour, but the tins we have are so small. Just look at it!" He held up the brush, which was much larger than the tin. "I can't even fit the brush in!"

BlackGuilmon just stared at ShadowGrumblemon. He slowly began to laugh. "Y...You can't... hahah... figure... hahahaha... how to... hahaha... solve **THAT**... hahahaha... problem on your own?! Hahahahaha!"

SkullSatamon soon joined in on the laughter, even though he had no idea what was going on.

ShadowGrumblemon looked embarrassed. "Well, I..."

"It's so simple... hahahahaha... even a moron like SkullSatamon can solve it... hahahahaha!" BlackGuilmon said in between laughs. He glanced at SkullSatamon, whom was also laughing. "Go on... hahahahaha... tell him, go on... hahahaha... tell him!"

SkullSatamon nodded, glancing at ShadowGrumblemon. "You just get a pair of scissors and trim your brush."

"That's right! Hahahahahaha!" BlackGuilmon said, laughing at a nodding ShadowGrumblemon.

A few moments later, they paused, ShadowGrumblemon palming his face with the brush while BlackGuilmon stopped in mid-laughter.

"Am I brilliant or what?!" SkullSatamon asked, blissfully unaware of the looks the others were giving him.

BlackGuilmon shot (he wished...) SkullSatamon a glare. "No, you **DON'T** get a pair of scissors and trim your brush..." He glanced at ShadowGrumblemon. "It's simple, you idiot! Get a bigger tin that the brush can fit in and pour all the paint from the smaller tins into it!"

ShadowGrumblemon cringed. "Right... Sorry, didn't get much sleep..."

"You don't have to live with a seagull that says 'mine' while playing the guitar somehow with Fugamon banging drums with his head and SkullSatamon singing through a sandal!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "I tell you, those earplugs are risking their lives to protect my hearing... they almost had it!"

"But... earplugs aren't living things..." ShadowGrumblemon pointed out.

"I'm still giving them a funeral for saving my hearing!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "O...K..."

BlackGuilmon rubbed his forehead. "So, which Digimon needs a coat of paint?" He glanced at SkullSatamon. "And don't even say anything about '_coat_' and '_paint_'!"

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "So... coats are made from pa-"

"**ZIP IT!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped. He turned back to ShadowGrumblemon. "So, tell me! Who is it?"

"Erm... why do you need to know?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

"Last night, SkullSatamon suggested that we disguise the DarkKnightmon with paint!" BlackGuilmon said. "Nearly half of our DarkKnightmon army ran away in fright after this idiot suggested painting them in hippie style like in the '_60_'s! Which reminds me, have MarineDevimon and Sealsdramon found them yet...?"

"Yes, they've all been found... wasn't difficult... they were all hiding in the same place for some reason..." ShadowGrumblemon said. "I mean... they were all piled up! Amazing none of our enemies noticed them..."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Good, good... now, the paint?"

ShadowGrumblemon scratched his head. "Well, it was Sealsdramon's idea..."

"Sealsdramon wants to look like a hippie?!" SkullSatamon asked, looking shocked.

"NO!" ShadowGrumblemon snapped. "It's for a tank..."

BlackGuilmon shook ShadowGrumblemon furiously by the shoulders. "**HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU?!? DO NOT RECRUIT TANKMON FOR OUR ARMY!!! THEIR HUMMING...THEIR HUMMING!!!!** _Hum hum huuum, hum hum huuum_... If you haven't noticed, **THEY DRIVE ME INSANE!!!**"

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "Believe me, I **DO** notice..."

"If there are Tankmon out there, I'm bringing out the pencil!" BlackGuilmon yelled, walking out of his tent.

ShadowGrumblemon quickly followed him, with SkullSatamon coming right behind him. "It is a tank, but not a Tankmon!"

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Oh, really...? If it's not Tankmon, then what is it? Did you recruit a hundred MetalKabuterimon?"

SkullSatamon blinked. "Isn't he the Legendary Beast Warrior of Thunder? How did ShadowGrumblemon do that?!"

"**CAN'T I USE SARCASIM WITHOUT A MORON NITPICKING MY EVERY STATEMENT?!**" BlackGuilmon screamed.

"I subtly gave you a hint... I've mentioned Sealsdramon..." ShadowGrumblemon said.

BlackGuilmon paused. "Wait... you mean..." His expression changed into an evil grin. "Excellent... where is he?"

"Near this tent... with Zira and her son, Nuka; as well as a few of Kvar's friends; Remiel, Forcystus, Magnius, Rodyle..." ShadowGrumblemon said, counting their names on his fingers.

BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "Not so excellent when you have a dark magical knight who's friends with with the Greek God of the Dead..."

"So, want to meet him?" ShadowGrumblemon asked.

"Yes, come on... let's go before we waste time with more pointless talking..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

"Hey, how do humans make babies?" SkullSatamon asked.

"**MOVE!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped, pushing ShadowGrumblemon and SkullSatamon out of the tent.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside, BlackGuilmon was welcomed by Zira, a brown furred lioness with a long snout, a notch in her left ear and blood-red eyes. She hissed at him. "Well, well, well... what do we have here...? Fresh meat..."

"**HISS OFF!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped, stomping past her.

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "Boy, when he gets annoyed, he certainly grows a backbone..."

"Of course he has a backbone!" SkullSatamon said. "He can't survive without one..."

ShadowGrumblemon glanced at Zira. "Can you eat him, please?"

Zira snarled. "I'm a lion, not a hyena!"

"Scar! Kvar!!!" BlackGuilmon yelled. "I want a word with you!"

Scar came into view with a younger male lion that had with brown fur, a messy black and red eyes. He grinned at BlackGuilmon. "Ah, my dear friend. Allow me to introduce to you my mate, Zira, and my son, Nuka..."

"We had the honor of meeting before..." Zira muttered dryly.

"What is going on here?! Why did Hades bring these two here?!" BlackGuilmon asked.

Scar grinned. "I asked him to, so they could witness my grand revival as I have my revenge on those that led us to our deaths! Simba will pay!"

BlackGuilmon waved his claw. "Yes, yes, ok, ok... dramatic stuff, blah, blah, blah... now, where the hell is Kvar!"

Zira hissed. "Aren't you going to listen to me rant about how upset I was when two of my own cubs, Kovu and Vitani, betrayed me by failing to avenge their father because they agreed with Kiara's pointless belief that our war was foolish?! How that fool Kovu failed to kill Simba and let Nuka fall to his death!?

How Vitani and my pride turned their backs on me, leaving me behind to fend for myself?!"

BlackGuilmon just glared at her. "No... **KVAR!!!!!**"

"Watch out... he's in a bad mood..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered.

"What's wrong with him?" Scar asked.

ShadowGrumblemon glanced around the campsite. "How long have you got?"

Nuka walked over to Zira. "May I point out, mother, that Kovu's real father isn't Scar, he just adopted him. His real father is long gone... If he did carry Scar's blood, he wouldn't have mated Simba's daughter."

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep, it would be insect..."

"**INCEST!!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled through a megaphone he got out of nowhere. "**KVAR!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'M COMING FOR YOU AS CHAOSDUKEMON!!!**"

"No need... you're causing chaos now..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered.

Kvar finally turned up with a green-haired half-elf wearing an eyepatch with a strange yellow device in place of his left arm. "You called...?"

"Where's your other three '_buddies_'?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"They left... saying they didn't like the atmosphere of this place..." Kvar calmly said. "That or it's because they met your Lord Lucemon's giant pet black bird and dreaded the thought that he might eat souls for lunch..."

"He doesn't!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "I think..." He glanced at the other half-elf. "And who's he?"

The half-elf narrowed his eye at BlackGuilmon. "I am Forcystus, former Desian Grand Cardinal of the Iselia Ranch."

"I see..." BlackGuilmon muttered. He glanced around. "So, we have one that was killed after being crushed by logs..." Nuka flinched. "One who drowned after being pushed down by logs..." Zira flinched. "And one that got stabbed through the stomach after blasting away the main hero's best friend with a wind attack!" Forcystus snarled. "Who's next to join in the fun!?"

"Not exactly a happy person, is he?" Scar muttered.

"He's not! He's a Digimon!" SkullSatamon chimed.

ShadowGrumblemon shook his head. "Do you want to meet our new recruit before you start ranting again...?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes, please! Come on! I want to cheer myself up a bit..."

"Shall we follow him?" Kvar asked. "I mean, it will be interesting to see him cheer up for once..."

Scar chuckled. "Oh, yes..."

Zira snarled. "Do we have to...?"

"Sealsdramon!" BlackGuilmon called out.

"Where are you?!" SkullSatamon yelled. "We've got your ball!"

Sealsdramon's head poked out from around a tent. "**I'M NOT A SEAL, YOU DOLT!!!**"

"Sealsdramon, is the new Digimon around that corner?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Sealsdramon blinked. "Oh, BlackGuilmon... Yes, yes... he's over here. He's an old friend of mine... Come, I'll introduce you to him!"

BlackGuilmon and ShadowGrumblemon followed Sealsdramon around the corner with SkullSatamon, Scar, Zira, Nuka, Kvar and Forcystus following behind. The five evil souls stopped at the sight of the new Digimon.

BlackGuilmon grinned. "I knew it!"

"Allow me to introduce my good friend...**TANKDRAMON!**" Sealsdramon announced.

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Tankdramon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Virus _

_Machine Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Striper Cannon, Gatling Blast_

_Digivolved form of Sealsdramon. This Digimon is an expert in insurgent suppression and destructive assault. He specializes in the extermination of countless targets and boasts overwhelming firepower. He is equipped with a radar system that can lock on to 30 targets at a time and, for enemies that are supplemented, one Tankdramon can even be data-linked to another Tankdramon so getting away is said to be impossible._

0000000000000000000000000

Tankdramon was an extremely intimidating Digimon. The majority of his body was made up of a pair of large green tank treads with a similarly colored chassis placed between them and a large grey rectangular metal shell covering the top with quite a few nasty-looking cannons sticking out from hatches on the front. A blue reptilian torso grew out from between these cannons, a number of sharp bullets mounted beneath his chest, spike-clawed cybernetic gauntlets on his arms, a tattoo showing which military regiment he was part of on his left shoulder, and a bronze metal mask covering his face. Part of the grey metal shell covered his head and neck as well, securing him to the rest of the tank.

BlackGuilmon laughed joyfully. "At last! At last! We finally have Commandramon's complete evolutionary line!"

"Wait, the seal lion evolves into that?!" SkullSatamon asked.

"**I'M NOT A SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Sealsdramon screamed at the top of his voice.

ShadowRanamon scratched her chin. "Did you say something?"

BlackGuilmon laughed as he appraised Tankdramon's heavy armaments. "Oh, it's perfect...so very perfect...Tankdramon, you're absolutely **PERFECT!** In fact, you might be more useful than the DarkKnightmon!"

"Is he that good?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Oh, yes... His Striper Cannon attack fires tiny nuclear warheads, blasting everything in a 30km radius to scorched earth!"

"That's nothing! Your huge bellow can be heard everywhere within a 60km radius!" MarineDevimon countered.

"No, that's our fish!" SkullSatamon said.

"First off, seals are mammals," Sealsdramon muttered. "And second of all, **IIIIIIIIII'M NOOOOOOOOOOOOT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Kvar sweatdropped. "Better make that a 70km radius..."

BlackGuilmon chuckled. "And his second attack is Gatling Blast! It's a close combat attack where he fires 3600 bullets... in one bloody second!!!!!"

Sealsdramon cringed. "Actually, there's something you need to know..."

"This is the part where BlackGuilmon's hopes come crashing down..." ShadowGrumblemon muttered.

"Again..." LadyDevimon added.

Zira grinned, sitting down. "Oh, I shall enjoy this..."

BlackGuilmon stomped over to Sealsdramon, his left eye twitching. "What's wrong...?"

"Well, you see... Tankdramon used to work alogside us. We traveled through rocky areas where he could smash through big boulders that my Commandramon and I couldn't take out. But, uh...he doesn't use his gun attacks..." Sealsdramon said, fidgeting uneasily.

"What does he use?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"His head... he drives his head into the boulder and breaks it into tiny pieces!" Sealsdramon explained.

"It's not that bad, is it?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Sealsdramon rubbed the back of his head. "Wait until you hear the name of the rocky area we had to go through... _Big Boulder Grounds_...now, they call it _Small Boulder Grounds_!"

"So, why didn't he use his guns?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"If you use an attack that makes a very loud sound in _Big Boulder Grounds_, it can cause an avalanche!" Sealsdramon said.

"_Small Boulder Grounds_!" Scar countered with a smirk.

"Whatever!" Sealsdramon snapped. He tapped his head. "Anyway, due to all that time being quiet, and...all the boulders he smashed...he's not quite, uh, right in the head, if you know what I mean."

BlackGuilmon scoffed. "Oh, please..." He walked over to Tankdramon. "My dear Tankdramon, by utilizing your supreme weaponry, many of our foes will fall! Am I right?"

Tankdramon replied in a very thick Scottish accent. "Aye, laddie. All shall fall before my sticks of doom, just as they'll fall into Davy Jones' locker with a stick of ham!"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Good... Carry on..."

"Interesting... he speaks in a Scottish accent with some pirate phrases thrown in..." MarineDevimon muttered. "Along with some utter nonsense."

"Does this affect his '_firing_ _3600 bullets in one second_' thing?" LadyDevimon asked.

Sealsdramon nodded. "Yes... Currently, he can fire 3600 bullets... in five minutes..."

"Oh, so he can shoot his guns after all?" ShadowRanamon asked.

Sealsdramon nodded. "Yes, he can shoot them! He couldn't use his weapon attacks to break down the boulders because he didn't want to cause an alvalanche! And considering the situation we're in right now, I almost wish he had!"

"Och aye! There's a moose loose in the hoose!" Tankdramon brayed. "And it's not a Pikachu!"

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "Erm, anyway... would you like your new coat of paint?"

Tankdramon nodded. "Aye, mon. I'm lookin' forward to it...this will do wonders for my complexion!"

"What colour is it?" LadyDevimon asked.

"Pink..." ShadowGrumblemon grumbled.

"**PINK?!**" LadyDevimon asked incredulously.

"Aye, lassie... I've got good taste, don't you think?" Tankdramon asked.

"How many boulders did he break with his head?!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

Sealsdramon was sweating like mad. "I lost count after... 800..."

BlackGuilmon groaned. "Why did you go through the boulder valley in the first place?!"

"We... fell into the valley on our way to another city in Ebonwumon's realm..." Sealsdramon muttered. "You remember...the one with the bongos?"

"I do **NOT** want to know **HOW** you fell into the valley!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Apart from these setbacks, is he any good??!"

Sealsdramon nodded. "Yes! Although, you have to give him directions on where to fire. Just give him the proper range and inclination, and he'll do all the rest!"

"Good!" BlackGuilmon said, walking behind Tankdramon. "I'll test him on that..."

Nuka blinked. "What is he doing?"

ChaosDukemon walked out from behind Tankdramon. "Let's find a suitable target near our base..."

"**HOW DID HE DO THAT?!?**" Zira, Nuka and Forcystus yelled in alarm.

Scar sighed. "You'll get use to it..."

ChaosDukemon pointed to a huge boulder a few meters away from the campsite. "There! You're going to use your Gatling Blast on that boulder right over there!"

He stepped to one side. "Prepare for firing coordinates!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Tankdramon yelled in response.

"_Range - 700 yards_!" ChaosDukemon called out. "_Angle of inclination: 2.5 degrees_!"

"Have you got the inclination?" Sealsdramon asked.

Tankdramon shook his head. "No, I'm perfectly all right at the moment, laddie."

Sealsdramon just groaned in response.

ChaosDukemon rubbed his hands. "_Right, 30 degrees_... _Down, 40 degrees_... _60 degrees to your right_! _20 degrees to your left_... Keep it in your sights. Steady... Steady! **FIIIIIIIIIRE!!!**"

"I shouldn't if I were you!" Kvar called.

"Why not?" ChaosDukemon asked.

The Dark Knight turned around... and found one of Tankdramon's gun barrels was pointing at him.

Silence...

And how did he take this?

"Oh, ha ha..." ChaosDukemon muttered, rubbing his forehead. "Fate loves to take the mickey out on me..."

"Wait, laddie!" Tankdramon said, looking up. "Are you trying to tell us that Disney's mascot controls our destiny!?"

ChaosDukemon just sighed. "I think we'll just have Tankdramon guard our campsite for the time being."

"And we'll have someone else guarding the campsite from him..." LadyDevimon muttered.

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Yes..."

Kvar laughed. "Oh, this is wonderful! What could possibly ruin this wonderful moment?"

"I'll tell you what can!" Jafar snarled, coming into view. "We've been tricked!!! We're not being revived **AT ALL!!!**"

"**WHAT?!?!**" Cried Scar, Kvar and Zira in horror.

Forcytus smirked. "So much for your bragging, Kvar..."

Nuka cringed. "Uh oh..."

"What do you mean we won't be revived?!?" Kvar demanded. "What about that Duel Energy we got from that inferior being?! That's our key to-"

"It's already been used up!" Jafar snapped.

"**WHAT?!**" Kvar screamed. "**HOW?!?!?**"

"The Duel Energy is being used to break open a seal containing 12 ancient sorcerers and three evil demon spirits, all of which are much stronger than a half-elf, a sorcerer, a lion, a queen and a huge robot that can't make up his mind on whether he's alive or dead!" ChaosDukemon chuckled. "What a shame..."

"**YOU KNEW!?!?**" Scar roared. "**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!?**"

ChaosDukemon scoffed. "Oh, please... if we told you what the true purpose of the Duel Energy was, you wouldn't have helped us! That's why Hades, Madoudramon and I kept this a secret from the five of you!"

Kvar shook his fist in rage. "Y...You'll pay for this!" He paused. "Hold on... Megatron was screwed as well, why isn't he bellowing in a fit of rage and causing mass destruction?"

"Hades turned him back into a soul orb... and he'll do the same to us if we don't behave!" Jafar snarled.

Darkdramon clenched his fist, giving them all a bloodthirsty grin. "That's a shame... I would have loved to bring him down..."

Dark Fox stretched and yawned loudly. "So, I guess these guys are leaving..."

"Not yet!" Jafar said quickly. "Hades is staying a bit longer to see how powerful the Twelve Tyrants are, and since he's the only way to return to the Underworld, we have to stick around as well..."

Join in on the fun!" MarineDevimon called out.

Forcytus rubbed his chin. "Twelve Tyrants, huh? That's the name of these 12 evil sorcerers? So, what're these evil demon spirits called?"

ChaosDukemon paused. "That... I don't know yet..."

Jafar turned his back on ChaosDukemon. "You'll find out soon... According to Madoudramon, the seal will be broken by this afternoon. He wants us all to welcome your new allies..."

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "I think I'll join him now... he makes better company than you losers."

Canntoisemon was confused. _Really? But, what about the things we discussed in our conversation earlier? I'm going to have to talk to him in private when I have the chance._

Kvar snarled. "You..."

"Forget it, Kvar!" Jafar said with a weary sigh. "Let's go with him and see why they picked the Tyrants over us..."

Kvar ground his teeth. "Fine..."

Scar hissed, walking off with Zira and Nuka. "I'm going to have a word with Hades about this!"

"He won't listen!" Nuka said.

"Still, he denied Scar the chance to get our revenge on Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani and everyone else that kept us from realizing our dreams!" Zira hissed. "He's going to pay!"

Nuka blinked. "Good luck..."

"Hey, sir!" Sealsdramon called. "What am I supposed to do with Tankdramon?"

"He's your problem!" ChaosDukemon called back. "I have enough on my plate as is!"

"What're you eating?" SkullSatamon asked. "I could have some if you don't want it."

"See what I mean...?" ChaosDukemon grumbled.

Sealsdramon nodded slowly as everyone walked away, leaving him and Tankdramon behind. "OK... So, old friend... ready for your new job?"

Tankdramon nodded. "Och aye, mac mon! Manchester: 1, BBC: 2."

Sealsdramon stared at the Ultimate for a long moment, then nodded slowly. "Good... Glad to see you haven't changed a bit... ugh..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

We leave poor Sealsdramon behind to check in on the Digidestined from Azulongmon's realm at their campsite on Angel Island. Things seemed the same as always, except that Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe and Izzy didn't have their Digimon partners around.

Why?

If you're asking that question, then why did you skip chapter 81!?

Anyway, let's see what Izzy's doing...what a surprise; he's on his laptop...

Izzy opened a word proccessor on his screen and began to type. "_Izzy's Log, Stardate 5686..._"

"I knew it..." Tai muttered, looking over Izzy's shoulder. "You've watched too much Star Trek, Izzy."

Izzy sweatdropped. "It was just a joke, Tai..." He sighed, typing in some new words. "_Mental note, no more Star Trek..._"

Tai sighed as he sat down beside Sora. "Well, here we go with another lazy day..."

Sora giggled, leaning her head on Tai's shoulder. "Yeah..."

(_It's been 6 or 7 days since our journey to find the Central Key to Huanglongmon's Realm ended, with our side being victorious. However, there are some lingering complications as a result of that battle. Dark Kitsune, Darkdramon, UriaSeadramon, the return of Puppetmon, the loss of Chaotic Digivolution, Doomsdramon and the sealing of our Digimon's evolution power, leaving them trapped in their Ultimate and Mega forms. _

_WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, Zudomon and MagnaAngemon are unable to Digivolve or De-Digivolve due to a spell cast by the mysterious Madoudramon. I have been unable to find a way to break this spell or figure out why he didn't wait to do this to our Digimon until they were in their Rookie forms. There's no doubt an obvious answer to all this staring us in the face, but we just can't figure it out. _

_We had no choice but to leave our Digimon in the Digital World so the Sovereigns could see if they could remove the spell preventing them from returning to their Rookie forms. So far, they have not been successful. _

_Now that we have the Central Key, currently guarded by Takato Matsuki and Guilmon, the Sovereigns have dispatched a group of Digimon to locate the locked gate leading to Huanglongmon's realm. This group is know as the Dragon Warriors, or Dra-Warriors for short. They're led by an Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, who teamed up with the Digimon Tamers and Yugi's group during their first team-up to deal with WarDevidramon..._)

Izzy paused, tapping his chin. "Hmm...what am I missing?"

"Having trouble, Izzy?" Matt called out, putting a plate on the ground. "Why not mention Velene?"

Izzy nodded. "OK! Thanks, Matt!"

(_Currently, the idenity of Velene's Digimon partner is still shrouded in mystery. Koji was able to give a partial description of the Digimon, but his memory's fuzzy due to his passing out from exhaustion after his epic battle with Ritter. From what we've deduced so far, Velene's partner may be a member of the Royal Knights. He left behind a feather, which Velene is currently using as a necklace. With the properties of that feather and the minor details Koji's provided me, I could look up the profiles of the Royal Knights to figure out which one it is... _

_Unfortunately, I have yet to update my Digimon Analyzer, which is a bit of a problem since more and more new Digimon have been showing up. I usually upgrade the Anaylzer with Gennai's help, but I've been unable to contact him for some reason. _

_Still, Velene isn't impatient. She's staying strong and being hopeful. I just wonder what it'll be like when she finally finds him..._)

Velene sat by the pond, stroking Vulko's head as she stared at the feather that had been left behind by her mysterious partner. "I was this close... If only

I had been a bit faster..."

"Don't blame yourself, mum..." Vulko said, lifting his head off Velene's lap. "We'll find him... just like we finally found you..."

Velene smiled. "Yes, you're right... you're absolutely right..."

(_After suffering Dark Kyuubi's Yamiyo Maindo, FrauLabramon has spent the last five days meditating in her Ultimate form, Nincanemon. It seems that she wants to strengthen her mind so she can overcome Dark Kyuubi's attack if they ever come face-to-face again... _

_She might need it in case Mewtwo is unable to help her, or worse... if Dark Kyuubi's attack hits **HIM**! _

_Eva, Growly, BlackGabumon, Blaise, Flara, Anzu, Isono and BlackAgumon are doing okay.There's nothing wrong with them to worry about...although BlackGabumon not pestering Nincanemon was a shock. He must be feeling sorry for her after what Dark Kyuubi did to her. Guess he does have a good side after all. _

_As for Telene and Lucario, she's still at it..._)

Telene was hugging Lucario, **HARD**. "I'll never let you go, my dear Lucario..."

"You have to... or I won't breath..." Lucario choked, looking more blue than ever.

(_The Pokemon trainers are doing fine as well. Ash has been busy training his Pokemon for the last few days, much to the shock of Misty. According to her, he didn't do nearly this much training before he entered his first Pokemon League battle... _

_May's new Munchlax is a bit of a handful... especially since he can run 40 miles an hour with Brock chasing after him to try and get back the basket of food he stole. _

_Sonic and his friends have been spending the day relaxing. As of yesterday, they've collected five of the seven Chaos Emeralds. However, it's clear that Ash's enemies and Sonic's enemies are working together: Doctor Eggman and Team Rocket...produce a combination we'll be sure to beat any day. _

_The Spirit Digidestined, however, are having problems. It's breakfast time..._)

"I'll do breakfast!" JP begged on his knees.

"Just spare us!" Tommy cried.

"Please, Takuya! Koji! Spare us!" Bokomon sobbed.

"Mama mia! Risparmili! Per favore, risparmili! Elemosino di voi per risparmiarlo dalla vostra tortura diabolica!" Zoe cried.

(Translation: _Spare us! Please, spare us! I beg of you to spare us from your evil torture!_)

"What she said!" Neemon chimed.

Takuya picked up a rock. "Let's try some soup!"

"No way!" Koji said, picking up some wheat. "Let's try some bread!"

Koichi was nearby, sitting on a log with Angel Patamon, Angel Salamon and Angel Lopmon. He sweatdropped as he saw this. "I envy Ken and TK since they're visiting Shinjuku today... I hope they're having better luck than us..."

"Where did Koji get the wheat from?" Angel Patamon asked.

"Yay! He's a magician!" Angel Salamon cheered.

JP stood up in fury. "**HEY!** I'm the only magician around here!"

"Ah, JP!" Takuya called out as he walked by carrying some bark. "Wanna try out my tree soup?"

"No way! Maybe he can try out my stone bread!" Koji said, holding up some stones.

JP sweatdropped. "Spare us..."

Koichi sighed. "Come on, you three... Let's go for a walk..."

"OK!" chimed the Angels.

(_Ever since Koji survived his battle against Ritter, we've been preparing to rescue Saya Sagara, a girl that has been missing for 4 years ever since a terrible fire destroyed a mall she had been shopping at in Paris. Many Many people, including her family, presumed her to be dead, even though her remains were never found. But now we know that, thanks to the enigmatic being called Alphamon, Saya survived... _

_However, I doubt Alphamon expected Saya to be brainwashed into becoming one of Lucemon's servants and taking on the form of the popular Duel Monster Dark Magician Girl. _

_But, thanks to Ritter's information, we have a chance to save Saya by removing the control collar located on her right ankle. Or was it her left?) _

"Right, Izzy... right!" Mimi called out, brushing her hair.

(_But, thanks to Ritter's information, we have a chance to save Saya by removing the control collar located on her right ankle. We just need to plan our timing to save her. _

_We just need to find the right moment to save her. This effort is extremely important and will require a great deal of attention and forethought._)

Izzy looked up. "Hey, Mimi... how did you know that I was wondering where the ring was on Saya?"

"You were speaking out loud!" Mimi called back.

Izzy sweatdropped. "I should have known..."

Joe walked into the campsite, carrying a bag of food and water. "Here's our food supply for the next week!"

Tai smiled. "That's great, Joe!"

Izzy smiled and went back to his typing.

(_I have a feeling that today will be like the past few days since that tough battle. For Tai, myself, and the others, it's really boring not having our Digimon around. I really hope Azulongmon and the others can break Madoudramon's spell soon... _

_TK and Ken are visiting Shinjuku in disguises provided by HYPNOS. After all, in this world, many people might recognize us since our adventures from the first time we went to the Digital World to MaloMyotismon's defeat appeared here as a television show. I wonder if the series' ending is what our own future will be like. I certainly hope not!_)

Izzy paused in his writing. "MaloMyotismon... Why did he use a name like that?"

"Who knows?" Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi and Joe said together.

Izzy sweatdropped. "Never mind..."

(_While TK and Ken are visiting Shinjuku, it's unknown what Davis, Kari, Cody and Yolei will do today. Maybe join us in our action-packed boredom. _

_The Tamers and the Duelists aren't having having the same problems we are. This is their world so they can go on with their everyday lives without any problems. The Tamers are going to school while the Duelists...do something that I don't know about. _

_Although, Mokuba Kaiba has informed us that his older brother, SetoKaiba, left in an odd hurry today. He recieved a phone call from a place called Duel Academy, something that I should look up later today. As soon as he got the call, he slammed his phone down, picked up a suitcase and left in a plane shaped like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Something must be up! And I'd love to have a plane like that... _

_And to be honest, I'm getting rather nervous about how quiet everything has been in the last few days. I believe this to be a sign that Lucemon, BlackGuilmon and Madoudramon are planning something big. _

_That's all I have to say for today. _

_This is Izzy's Log of Stardate 0854. End Log._)

"**IZZY!!!**" Tai snapped.

"**TAI, STOP READING OVER MY SHOULDER!!!**" Izzy yelled.

000000000000000000000000000

Shinjuku High street.

"You know, Ken... I only wish we could have picked better disguises..." TK said.

Ken nodded. "I know, but we have to hide our faces. We're popular in this world because our adventures were on television."

TK and Ken were both wearing large yellow coats and hats that made them look like they had just stepped off the set of an American TV show from the 70s or 80s.

Ken lifted his hat and smirked. "Besides, it was this or those mascot costumes shaped like Care Bears..."

"I'll take my chances with the coat..." TK muttered.

Wormmon poked his head out from inside Ken's coat. "I think it's a bit too bright..."

Ken chuckled. "Yes... I can see some people putting sunglasses on..."

"Yeah... we really don't fit in here..." TK groaned. "Maybe we should have just gone as ourselves after all. We might not have drawn as much attention."

Ken sighed. "I think you're right..."

"I figured it was you two..." Came a familiar voice. TK and Ken turned around to see Henry walking up to them with Terriermon riding on his shoulder. "We thought there were a pair of Lemonmon walking about..."

"More like a pair of Bananamon!" Terriermon chimed.

TK took his hat off. "Henry! What are you doing here? Isn't today a school day?"

Henry nodded. "Yes, but we're doing a project on markets and the economy. My class selected a few reliable students to leave school and learn our lesson firsthand, on the streets. I'm going back to school tomorrow."

Ken smiled, taking off his hat as well. "Well, we could help you with this project if you help us..."

Henry chuckled. "No worries... you two can pretend to be cosplaying. It's as simple as that."

"What about me?" Wormmon asked. "Should I pretend to be a stuffed toy?"

Henry stroked his chin. "That would be a good idea... if everyone knew you were real and hanging out with someone dressed like Ken..."

"They might think Ken has a problem?" Terriermon suggested.

Henry cringed. "Terriermon!"

"What?" Terriermon asked innocently.

Ken chuckled. "I take no offense. Anyway, Henry... your suggestion sounds a lot safer then walking around looking like a pair of fruits..."

"Too bad you didn't wear green coats, then you'd look like an apple with a worm inside!" Terriermon chimed in.

"Terriermon!" Henry snapped.

"Momentai!" Terriermon said.

TK laughed. "You two..." He paused and looked down, sighing despondently.

"Thinking about Patamon?" Wormmon asked, noticing TK's expression.

TK nodded. "Yeah... Azulongmon and the others haven't made any progress on removing the spell that's keeping MagnaAngemon from de-Digivolving, same as the other Digimon."

Henry frowned. "I still think that it has something to do with UmbraDevimon's unbelievable strength! Remember when we fought him on the day when Gallantmon first gained his Shining Mode?"

"Remember?! How can I forget?!" Terriermon asked. "We were MegaGargomon, a Digimon that looked VERY heavy! And he tossed us around like a sack of potatos! In fact, we almost crushed Gabumon and Veemon! It's a miracle they survived my weight..."

TK nodded. "I remember. He suddenly became weak when all the Digimon in our group, except you, de-Digivolved." He gasped in surprise. "The last one to de- Digivolve before UmbraDevimon lost his power was WarGreymon!"

"Well? How about that?" Terriermon asked. "There's proof for ya!"

Ken shook his head. "No, it's not proof... it's just speculation... We need more than just ideas."

Henry sighed. "True..."

"Shall we start that project of yours?" TK asked. "I mean, you don't want to get into trouble by doing nothing, right?"

Henry smiled. "Yeah... come on..."

A couple of hours later, TK and Ken were standing outside a card shop window and looking at the rare Duel Monster and Digimon cards on display.

"Omnimon, Seraphimon, Gururumon, Snimon, Kimeramon, Milleniummon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, LadyDevimon, Magnadramon... wow, and all of these are rare Digimon cards?" TK asked out loud.

"Inferno Reckless Summon, Pot of Avarice, Satellite Laser X-06S Balsam, Litmus Doom Swordsman, Call of the Haunted, Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union, Cyber Phoenix, Archlord Zerato, Magician of Black Chaos..." Ken muttered, looking at the Duel Monster cards. "Just look at them... Duel Monsters, Digimon... they all look very rare."

TK nodded. "I know... look at those prices! You've gotta be insanely rich to afford a single rare card!" He glanced at Wormmon. "Hey, Wormmon... what's a Gururumon?"

"He's Gabumon's Champion form, remember?" Wormmon replied.

TK sweatdropped. "Gururumon... the '_a_' replaced by '_u_'..."

"Oh, him!" Wormmon exclaimed. "Sorry... Gururumon is a Beast Digimon at the Champion level. He's a fierce beast that tends to lurk within the darkness. His special attacks are Chaos Fire and Killer Bite."

Ken glanced at the Gururumon card. Gururumon was a large, wolf-like beast with periwinkle fur with white on the underparts and dark blue stripes, and a very curly tail. It greatly resembled Garurumon but but had a different stripe pattern and black claws. "A re-coloured Digimon?"

Wormmon nodded. "Yes... It's not unusual to locate Digimon who have different colors and another name. For instance, there's Vermillimon, an Ultimate level Digimon that looks like a red Monochromon."

"True..." Ken said, looking at the window. He noticed a Digimon that resembled an Angemon, but has two wings instead of six and red rather than blue cloth draped over his form. "Piddomon, a Champion-level Digimon that resembles Angemon."

TK smiled. "If Izzy finds out about this, he'll be spending much more time on the Digimon Analyser..."

Henry walked out of the shop door with Terriermon on his shoulder. He was holding a clipboard. "That's the last shop. I'm all done."

"So, now what?" Wormmon asked.

"Maybe we can discuss our current situation..." Ken said. He glanced at Henry. "Have you heard from Mokuba?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah... I heard that Kaiba left in a hurry. Mokuba said he'd contact us when Kaiba gets back."

"Speaking of Kaiba, is he planning to start the Battle City finals yet?" TK asked.

Henry shrugged. "I don't know, but I have a feeling he'll start them after everything's calmed down. After all, Takato and Guilmon are in possession of the Central Key. I wouldn't be surprised if the bad guy's were planning to invade the city just to force Takato to hand the key over..."

"Maybe that's why they're being quiet... to build up a massive army?" Ken suggested.

Henry closed his eyes. "It's just a thought...but it's never wrong to be prepared, right?"

"Hey, has there been any news from the Zhuqioster about our long-awaited journey to the fifth Digital World?" Terriermon asked.

Ken shook his head. "No... They still haven't found the location of the lock yet..."

Wormmon nodded. "That's right... the Sovereigns have sent a lot of Digimon out to scout their realms for the lock. So far, they've had no luck."

"Don't try poetry!" Terriermon snapped. "Lock, luck, f-"

"**TERRIERMON!!!**" Henry snapped. He rubbed his head. "No more late-night TV shows for you!"

"Aw, nuts..." Terriermon groaned.

TK chuckled. "Well, it makes sense that the lock would be hidden just as well as the key. I hope it doesn't take us as long to find the lock as we did the key, though."

Henry rubbed his head. "Yeah... you're right... Still, we have to prepare for anything between now and then..."

Ken rubbed his chin. "So, how's Neo Saiba doing? Is he still in a coma?"

Henry nodded sadly. "Yeah, but thanks to funding from Maximillian Pegasus, the doctors might have found a way to remove the poison that put Neo in a coma in the first place. If they succeed, then there's a good chance Neo will wake up soon."

"However, in a strange twist of fate, Neo's younger sister Rei has finally woken up from her coma!" Terriermon announced.

"How is that a strange twist of fate?" Wormmon asked.

Terriermon shrugged. "Dunno, just wanted to say '_strange_ _twist of fate_'..."

Wormmon sweatdropped. "Right..."

"How is she?" TK asked.

Henry closed his eyes. "Ever since that accident, she's been in her wheelchair. However, she isn't upset about her condition or anything, she's just worried about Neo. Hopefully, the doctors will remove the poison from Neo soon."

TK nodded. "I hope so too... the Saiba family has been through a lot, all because Neo's father left them for some reason...why did he do that?"

"Who knows..." Ken muttered.

"Hey, Henry... what time is it?" Terriermon asked.

"Why do you ask?" Henry replied.

"Well, Takato arranged a meeting this afternoon after school..." Terriermon said, hopping onto Henry's head. "Takato feels that we need to become stronger. Who do you think he's talking about?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "He knows exactly who he's talking about...but he's right. Takato is saying that we can't rely on him forever just because he and Guilmon can wield the Dragon Saber..."

"Which allows him to transform into Shining Mode, right?" Ken asked. "Well, I agree with Takato... I mean, what would happen if Gallantmon Shining Mode is unable to battle? We would be sitting ducks..."

TK glanced at Henry. "Would it be all right if we attended your meeting?"

Henry smiled. "Sure... our meeting place is at an old storage shed in Shinjuku Park. It used to be Guilmon's home before Takato told his parents about Guilmon, and they let him stay at their house."

"Yep! Guilmon's home sweet home!" Terriermon chimed in. "With the remains of bread, plastic bags and a little hole he dug up that used to go to the Digital World!"

Wormmon sweatdropped. "Sounds nice..."

TK chuckled. "OK, Henry... we'll go with you... I just hope we'll figure out what to do before Lucemon strikes back..."

Henry sighed. "I hope so too..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, at Duel Academy...

Jaden stood at one of the Academy's main Dueling Arena, setting up his Duel Disk with Syrus while Alexis set up hers with Bastion on the other side of the field.

"You sure you want to do this, Jaden?" Syrus asked.

Jaden nodded, shuffling his deck. "Yeah, Sy... I have to find out what weaknesses my new Neo-Spacians have. It'd be better to find out now rather than during the fight against the Tyrants..."

"But, why Alexis?" Syrus asked. "Why not test them out on someone weaker like Chazz?"

"**I HEARD THAT!!!**" Chazz yelled from the stands.

Jaden smiled. "No special reason, Sy."

Neos stood at the sidelines with Chumley and Hassleberry. The silver-skinned alien warrior sighed. "I hope he'll be all right."

Chumley smiled. "He's fine... Jaden's as tough as nails!"

Hassleberry nodded before glancing up at the stands. "Yeah, plus I'll bet he wants to impress... him..."

The 'him' Hassleberry was referring to was Seto Kaiba, standing at the top of the stairs, glaring down at the arena while Shepperd, Crowler, Aster, Chazz, Zane and Pegasus sat in the stands nearby.

"Where'd Gary, Dawn, Lucas and Latias go?" Chumley asked.

"They headed to the abandoned dorm to talk to the bird Pokemon," Neos replied. "Hopefully, they'll be able to tell us how the dorm was put back together..."

"Indeed..." Bastion said, walking over to them with Syrus. "The dorm crumbled when Chazz accidentally destroyed the Digimon underlings with his VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon. For it to repair itself is a mystery beyond imagining."

Hassleberry frowned. "Just what happened over there...?"

Jaden grinned at Alexis, drawing five cards from his deck. "Ready, Alexis?"

Alexis nodded, also drawing five cards. "I'm ready, Jaden!"

"**LET'S DUEL!**" They both said.

(**JADEN: _4000_**)

(**ALEXIS: _4000_**)

"Ladies first!" Alexis said, drawing a card. She glanced at it and slammed it onto her disk. "I summon Etoile Cyber in ATK mode!"

Etoile Cyber was a slim, graceful blue-skinned humanoid with long auburn hair and a red and blue jumpsuit with a half-skirt around her waist, ribbons wrapped loosely around her forearms, and a red strip of the same material as her suit crossing her face and covering her right eye.

(_Etoile Cyber. LV/4 Earth/Warrior/Effect ATK/1200 DEF/1600_)

"Etolie Cyber..." Kaiba murmered. He glanced down at Shepperd. "She runs a Cyber Girl deck?"

Shepperd nodded. "Yes, and she's one of the best female Duelists we have at Duel Academy."

"Really? I hope this Duel proves worth my time, then..." Kaiba said. He glanced at another student. "I think someone is having a spazz attack...I do hope this individual isn't representative of the rest of the student body..."

Chazz was busy waving a flyswatter in the air. "No, I'm having a spirit attack. Get away!"

"Etolie Cyber... if she attacks the opponent directly, her ATK strength increases by 500..." Aster noted.

Zane nodded. "Yes, but Etoile Cyber is just one of the keys to unleashing one of Alexis' strongest monsters. She'd better hope she can get the cards she needs in time.

"Next up, I'll set this card face down and end my turn..." Alexis said, slotting a card into the Spell/Trap area. "Your move, Jaden..."

Jaden nodded, drawing a card. "All right!" He glanced at his hand and smirked. "OK, Alexis! We agreed earlier that we'd Duel to find the weaknesses of the Neo-Spacians, and we're about to discover some of them right now!"

Alexis blinked. "Now...?"

Jaden nodded, holding out a card. "Yeah, first off... I'm summoning Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin in ATK mode!"

Aqua Dolphin appeared in front of Jaden in a battle pose.

(_Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin. LV/3 Water/Warrior/Effect ATK/600 DEF/800_)

"Next up, I play the Spell card, **Fake Hero**!" Jaden announced, slotting the card into his Duel Disk. "With this, I can Special Summon an Elemental Hero from my hand to the field! However, the Elemental Hero can't attack and has to return to my hand at the end of my turn."

"What a waste of a card..." Chazz muttered before accidentally hitting his face with the flyswatter. "Ouch..."

Jaden placed a card onto his Duel Disk. "All right, Neos! Let's go!"

Neos appeared on the field, standing tall beside Aqua Dolphin.

(_Elemental Hero Neos. LV/7 Light/Warrior ATK/2500 DEF/2000_)

"Check yourself out, Neos..." Syrus said with a grin. "Feeling your ego growing?"

Neos chuckled. "No, Syrus... I'm proud, but not that proud."

Bastion smiled. "Ah, someone who has control over his pride. If only Chazz could be as modest..."

"**I HEARD THAT!!!**" Chazz yelled, standing up, his face red from all the flyswatter marks covering it. He waved his flyswatter angrily...and accidentally hit his face with it...again. "Ouch!"

Jaden selected a card from his hand. "First off, I'm activating Aqua Dolphin's ability." He sent the card to the graveyard. "Once per turn, I can discard one card from my hand, allowing Aqua Dolphin to use his Sonar Wave to pick out one monster from your hand!"

Alexis gasped as the cards in her hand glowed. "Then what happens?"

"Well, it's simple... If I control a monster with ATK points greater than or equal to the ATK points of the selected Monster Card, that monster is destroyed and you take 500 points of damage! And if it fails, then I take 500 points of damage. Sounds fair, right?" Jaden asked with a grin.

Alexis glanced at her hand as one Monster card was selected. "My... Blade Skater! Her ATK strength is 1400, which is lower than Neos' 2500-point ATK strength!" The card shattered and she was covered in a blue aura. "Not a bad move, Jaden..."

(**ALEXIS: _3500_**)

"I'm not done yet!" Jaden said, glancing at his field. "Neos, Aqua Dolphin! Let's introduce a new type of summoning!" He pointed to the sky. "Go for it! **CONTACT FUSION!!!**"

Neos and Aqua Dolphin nodded at each other before leaping into the sky.

"Contact Fusion?" Alexis repeated, looking confused.

Jaden grinned. "Yeah... a special type of Fusion Summon that doesn't need a Polymerization Spell card. Instead, I just place the monsters on the field, then return them into my deck. After that, I can summon Neos' Contact Fusion form to the field!"

Alexis gasped. "Really? That's amazing! I wonder if there're any flaws in that technique..."

A huge blast of blue energy exploded above them, and a humanoid figure floated to the ground.

"Introducing the first Contact Fusion form of Neos!" Jaden said proudly. "Meet **ELEMENTAL HERO AQUA NEOS!!!**"

Aqua Neos looked like a fusion of Aqua Dolphin and Neos. His skin was blue and grey, his form fluid and heavily muscled, with dorsal fins growing from his back, elbows, and head. A yellow metal band wrapped around Neos' pectorals and shoulders, a red stone held in a setting over his chest.

(_Elemental Hero Aqua Neos. LV/7 Water/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2500 DEF/2000_)

"What the?!" Chazz exclaimed, still swinging the flyswatter about. "He's still got the ATK and DEF points of his normal Neos form! What gi-" Another whack to the face from his flyswatter. "Yeow!"

"Hey, Chazz!" Syrus called. "I know everyone says that your face looks like a bug, but you don't have to take it that far..."

"**ZIP IT, YOU!!!**" Chazz snapped, throwing the flyswatter at Syrus. The flyswatter span through the air before flying back towards Chazz. "Hold on... how did it do tha-" The flyswatter hit him in the face again. "**OW!!!** That's why..."

"All right, I'm gonna activate Aqua Neos' special ability!" Jaden said, removing a card from his hand. "I simply discard one card from my hand and randomly destroy one of the cards in yours, Alexis."

"Again?" Alexis groaned.

Jaden smiled. "Don't worry, Lex. You don't lose LP from this ability..."

"Thanks, I think..." Alexis muttered. A card from her hand glowed and shattered. "There goes my Scapegoat card..."

"And here comes an attack!" Jaden said, pointing at Etoile Cyber. "Go, Aqua Neos! **RAPID STORM!!!**"

Aqua Neos raised his hands into the air, creating a ball of flowing water. He held the water ball in his right hand and hurled it at Etoile Cyber, the liquid sphere elongating to form a hydro-torpedo.

That was when Alexis' facedown card flipped up.

"Ready to dance, Jaden?" Alexis asked. "I activate **Doble Passé**!"

Jaden was shocked. "Alexis! You're not serious, are you!?"

Alexis smiled. "Afraid so, Jaden... Thanks to the effect of Doble Passé, Aqua Neos' attack is negated. However, as a result, I have to take damage equal to Aqua Neos' ATK strength..."

Aqua Neos' attack flew past Etoile Cyber and splashed into Alexis with incredible force, pushing her back and almost knocking her over.

(**ALEXIS: _1000_**)

Syrus was shocked and confused. "Oh, man... why did she do that!? Is she **HELPING** Jaden to win!?"

Bastion shook his head. "No, Syrus... Alexis is saving her monster. Plus, there's Doble Passé's final effect. Jaden must now take damage equal to Etoile Cyber's ATK strength."

"This is going to hurt..." Chumley muttered.

With a smile, Etolie Cyber leapt forward, flying past Aqua Neos and kicking Jaden right in the chin, flinging him to the ground.

"**GAH!!**!" Jaden yelled, picking himself up from the ground. He rubbed his jaw. "Syrus was right. I should have dueled Chazz instead..."

(**JADEN: _2800_**)

"**I HEARD THAT!!!**" Chazz yelled, winding back the flyswatter. He paused, glanced at it, and threw it over his shoulder. "Ha, not getting me this time..." And then, the flyswatter hit the back of his head. His left eye twitched. "Oh god...I'm in a running gag, aren't I?"

Jaden rubbed his jaw. "Thanks, Lex..."

Alexis smirked. "Sorry about that, Jaden... but you can't expect me to go easy on you, right?"

Jaden smirked back. "True..." He glanced at Aqua Neos with a smile. "In any case, this is awesome! I don't see anything wrong with my Neo-Spacians so far. I end my turn!"

Alexis nodded, placing her fingers on top of her deck to draw. "All right, it's my mo-"

That was when Aqua Neos started glowing with a hue like the rainbow. His body transformed into energy that flew back into Jaden's fusion deck, leaving the field empty.

Everyone was confused as to why Aqua Neos had just done that.

"Jaden... was that caused by Fake Hero's effect?" Syrus asked slowly.

Jaden slowly shook his head. "No... it only work on Neos, not **Aqua** Neos..." He removed his Fusion deck, picked out Aqua Neos' card and stared at it.

Neos crossed his arms. "The Fusion cards of myself and the Neo-Spacians are blank and will only unlock when I use Contact Fusion to combine with a Neo-Spacian. So, Aqua Dolphin's true form has been revealed."

"Which is why Jaden is looking at that card right now..." Bastion noted. "He was so excited about getting the new Elemental Hero cards, he didn't bother to check the fine print..."

"I wonder what fine print that is..." Chumley wondered.

Jaden was reading the lore on Aqua Neos' fusion card. "'_Elemental Hero Neos and Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin_'...did that. _'This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning the above cards from your side of the field to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".)'_ Did that as well. '_Once_ _per turn, by discarding 1 card from your hand, select 1 random card from your opponent's hand and destroy it._' Did that too..." He paled at the final words. '_This_ _card returns to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase..._' **It just did that!**"

Kaiba frowned. "Well, well... looks like Contact Fusion is a double-edged sword. The Neo-Spacians **DO** have a weakness...once they've used Contact Fusion with Neos, they can only stay on the field for a single turn before being forced to return to their deck!"

Jaden had put his Fusion deck back and was now panicking. "Oh, man!!! I can't believe this! What a time for Aqua Neos to go home!"

Alexis sighed. "Well, looks like we found the Neo-Spacians' weakness. Now you need to find a way to overcome that problem..." She drew her next card. "My move!"

Jaden smiled sheepishly. "Erm... Alexis?"

"Yes, Jaden?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"Please...have mercy?" Jaden asked sweetly and nervously.

Alexis smirked. "We'll see, Jaden..." She glanced at her hand. "Well, even though you got rid of Scapegoat and Blade Skater, I can still make a comeback..." She held up a card she had just drawn. "I activate the Continous Spell card, **Special Draw**! Now, every time I Special Summon one monster to the field, I can draw one card. This applies to your monsters too, Jaden."

"Great..." Jaden groaned.

"Next, I play the Spell card, _Silent Doom_!" Alexis added, holding up another card. "This allows me to Special Summon one Normal monster from my graveyard to the field in DEF mode. However, this monster cannot attack other monsters... But that doesn't matter to me, since I'm bringing back my **Blade Skater**!"

Blade Skater appeared on the field, kneeling on top of an image of her card with her arms crossed in front of her. Blade Skater was a slim, graceful, serious-looking woman with no clothes other than a small half-skirt, unless her hairless purple and gray skin was actually a very tight outfit rather than her actual body. Bladed skates grew from the soles of her feet, and a pair of pendulum-shaped blades sprouted from her arms. An earring dangled from her right ear, and both her eyes were shut.

(_Blade Skater. LV/4 Earth/Warrior ATK/1400 DEF/1500_)

"Because Blade Skater was Special Summoned, I can draw one card using the effect of Special Draw," Alexis said, drawing a card. She glanced at it and smiled. "And I've just drawn the key to unlocking my monsters' ultimate form! Care to guess what that is, Jaden?"

Jaden gulped. "Erm, by any chance is it a card that's really, really important to my deck...?"

Alexis nodded. "Yes..." She turned the card around. "The Spell card, **Polymerization**!"

Zane smirked. "Here it comes..."

"Big trouble for Jaden..." Aster commented.

"Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater, arise!" Alexis commanded, the two monsters leaping from her side of the field into a swirling energy vortex. "Fusion Summon! **CYBER BLADER!!!**"

Alexis' newly summoned monster burst from the vortex, landing in front of her. Cyber Blader was an elfin woman clad in a red skin-tight bodysuit with purple patches covering it, a half-skirt wrapped around her waist, and spikes growing from her shoulders. Blue arms wearing purple skin-tight gloves emerged from the very short sleeves of the suit, and holes in the leggings revealed her knees. A pair of skating blades grew from the soles of her purple feet. An orange visor covered the upper half of her blue face with pointed antenna growing out of the ears, while very long dark blue hair trailed out behind her.

(_Cyber Blader. LV/7 Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2100 DEF/800_)

"Oh man..." Syrus groaned. "A monster with 2100 ATK points!"

Hassleberry slapped Syrus on the back. "No worries, Private Truesdale! Even if she knocks the Sarge's LP down, he'll still be in the game! She only has one monster on the field and no cards in her hand!"

"Correction, Hassleberry..." Bastion said. "Alexis has one monster card and one Continous Spell card on her field. Remember Special Draw? Fusion Summon counts as a Special Summon, so Alexis is allowed to draw one card after summoning Cyber Blader."

Hassleberry sweatdropped. "Ah, nuts..."

Alexis drew a card from her deck, looked at it and slotted it into her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell card, Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards from my deck!"

"This reaaaaaaaaally isn't looking too good for me right about now..." Jaden gulped.

"You're scared of those blades, aren't you?" Alexis asked with a grin.

"Can you blame me?" Jaden squeaked. "They look really **SHARP**..."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Take a deep breath, Jaden... because your problems have only just begun. Do you really think you'll survive this attack that easily?"

"Erm... I don't know what you're talking about..." Jaden replied with a sheepish look on his face.

"Those cards you discarded from your hand by using Aqua Dolphin and Aqua Neos' effect..." Alexis said. "One of those cards looked like a monster card I've never seen before. It didn't look like Necroshade or a Neo-Spacian...but something tells me you wanted it in your graveyard all along."

Jaden gulped. "Good eyes, Lex..."

"So, you weren't worried?" Syrus asked.

Jaden sighed and smiled. "Nah... I was just acting. I do have something planned, but I'm not going to tell anyone yet. I'm a much better actor than Chazz..."

"**WHAT!?**" Chazz bellowed, standing up from his seat. "I'll have you know that I'm a **VERY** talented Duelist with a deck of **EXTREMELY** powerful cards... with three morons that need expensive plastic surgery, but once they get it, I'll be the next Duel King!!!"

Aster clapped his hands. "Jaden was right, he is a better actor than Chazz..."

Chazz facefaulted... into his flyswatter. "**HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET DOWN HERE?!?**"

"I'm going to make sure Cyber Blader's attack works, Jaden, which is why I'm activating the Spell card, **Fusion Recovery**!" Alexis said, holding up a card. "This allows me to add one Polymerization Spell card and a Fusion Material monster used in a Fusion Summon from the graveyard to my hand."

Jaden blinked. "Soooo...how does that help you get to my LP, Lex?"

"Hold on..." Alexis said, removing two cards from her graveyard. "Now, I'm giving Cyber Blader the Equip Spell, **Fusion Protector**! By discarding one Polymerization Spell card from my hand, I can equip this card to a Level 6 or higher Fusion monster on my side of the field. And if you activate a card effect that would destroy Cyber Blader or prevent her from attacking, I can negate it by sending Fusion Protector to the graveyard."

Jaden sweatdropped. "That means... Aw, nuts!"

"And it's not over yet, Jaden!" Alexis said, placing a card onto her Duel Disk. "I'm summoning the monster I got back with Fusion Recovery! Come forth, Etoile Cyber!"

Jaden gulped as the red-suited warrior appeared beside Cyber Blader. "Oh, boy..."

(_Etoile Cyber. LV/4 Earth/Warrior/Effect ATK/1200 DEF/1600_)

Alexis snapped her fingers. "Battle Phase... **BEGIN**! Cyber Blader, direct attack! **BLADE SLASH!!!**"

Cyber Blader skated towards Jaden, the blade on her right foot glowing with purple energy. With a quick upward flick of her leg, she kicked Jaden in the chin and knocked him back down to the ground.

"**GRAH!!!!**" Jaden rubbed his mouth, groaning. "Lex, if you wanted me to go to the dentist, you could have just said so..."

(**JADEN: _700_**)

Alexis smiled. "Oh, well... don't worry, Jaden... it'll all be over soon, thanks to Etoile Cyber's special ability! When she conducts a direct attack to your LP, her ATK increases by 500 points!"

(_Etoile Cyber. ATK/1200_ V _1700_)

"It's over..." Chumley groaned.

"**GO! DIRECT ATTACK!**" Alexis yelled.

Etoile Cyber nodded before leaping forward, the blade on her right foot glowing red.

"**JADEN!!!**" Syrus yelled in alarm.

Jaden got up, rubbing his cheek. "I activate Necro Gardna's special ability!!!"

"I knew it!" Alexis said, grinning.

"By removing this card from the game, I can negate one of your attacks!" Jaden said, removing a card from his graveyard.

A red-armored white-haired warrior monster appeared before Jaden, shielding him just as Etoile Cyber's attack connected. He grunted and vanished, sparing Jaden.

(**JADEN: _700_**)

Alexis shrugged. "Oh well..." Suddenly, Etoile Cyber exploded.

Jaden blinked. "What happened?!"

"Special Draw's special ability," Alexis replied. "During my End Phase, I have to sacrifice one monster that I normal summoned on my side of the field. This isn't an optional choice. If I don't have any monsters that aren't normal summoned, Special Draw is destroyed."

Jaden nodded. "OK... My draw!" He drew his next card and glanced at his hand. "_Okay... I just drew Neo-Spacian Dark Panther. His ability allows him to copy the name and effect of one of my opponent's monsters..._" He looked up, narrowing his eyes. "_Cyber Blader has three special abilities, depending on which monster I have on my side of the field... If I have one monster, Cyber Blader cannot be destroyed by battle. If I have two, her ATK strength doubles. And if I have three, she'll negate the effects of my monsters, Spells and Trap cards... if only Etoile Cyber were still around, then Dark Panther's ATK would increase to 2000... Guess I have only one other choice now..._"

Pegasus looked amused. "My, my, Shepperd... Jaden is thinking very seriously here. I can practically see the gears turning in his head even without my old Millennium Eye..."

Shepperd chuckled. "Well, I'm sure Jaden has something up his sleeve. Believe me, he can turn things around with his miraculous drawing skills."

"You call it a '_miracle_', I call it '_annoying_'!" Chazz snapped.

Zane smirked. "It's only annoying if Jaden's beating **YOU**..."

Aster blinked. "Erm... why have you chained a flyswatter to the ground...?"

"What do you think I'm yelling in pain for?!" Chazz groaned.

"You're in pain for chaining a flyswatter to the ground?" Aster asked.

Chazz sank into his seat, grumbling. "Ha ha ha..." He came back up, holding the flyswatter. "**I TOLD YOU THREE TO LEAVE THE FLYSWATTER ALONE!!! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!!!**" He started swinging it around. "**GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWA-**" Flyswatter Chazz's face ? "**OW!!!**"

"_I'm sorry about this, Dark Panther..._" Jaden whispered. He glanced at the card he had drawn before Dark Panther and held it up. "I activate the Spell card, **Convert Contact**! This card can only work if I have no monsters on my side of the field. By discarding one Neo-Spacian card from my hand and sending another one from my deck to the graveyard, I can draw two more cards!"

Alexis crossed her arms. "What are you planning, Jaden?"

"By discarding Dark Panther from my hand and Neo-Spacian Glow Moss from my deck, I can fulfil Convert Contact's requirements and draw two other cards." Jaden said, sending Dark Panther and Glow Moss to the graveyard before drawing two cards. He glanced at them before holding up one. "Next, **Graceful Charity**! I can draw three cards, but I have to send two to the graveyard!"

"Jaden's only chance of victory lies in the cards he draws next..." Neos commented.

Bastion nodded. "Yes... but let's hope that Graceful Charity grants him an advantage over Cyber Blader. I only hope he doesn't try a monster destruction ability that can only be used once per turn."

"Yeah, because of that Fusion Protector Equip Spell!" Chumley added. "By destroying that card, Alexis can save Cyber Blader from going into her graveyard!"

"But, that doesn't mean Fusion Protector can't protect itself, right?" Syrus asked.

Bastion smiled. "That's right, Syrus. And knowing Jaden, he will find a way to overcome that problem."

Syrus sighed. "We're doomed..."

Jaden stared at the cards he had in his hand. Spell Calling, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Clayman and Miracle Fusion. He smiled. He knew just what to do. He selected Sparkman and Clayman. "I'm sending these two cards from my hand to the graveyard!"

"Sparkman and Clayman?!" Alexis gasped.

"Next up, the Spell card... **MIRACLE FUSION**!" Jaden cried. "By removing the Fusion Material monsters on my side of the field or in my graveyard from the game, I can summon an Elemental Hero Fusion monster to the field!" His graveyard started to glow and images of Sparkman and Clayman appeared behind him. "So, by removing Sparkman and Clayman from the game, I can Fusion Summon **ELEMENTAL HERO THUNDER GIANT!!!**"

Alexis gasped as Sparkman and Clayman combined into one in a huge burst of electricity. A very large man clad in yellow and white armour over a purple bodysuit with crackling blue energy spheres on his chest and hands took shape before Jaden.

(_Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. LV/6 Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2400 DEF/1500_)

"He did it!" Syrus cheered. "A monster stronger than Cyber Blader!"

Aster smirked in the stands. "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant... by discarding one card, that big guy can destroy any monsters on the field whose original ATK points are less than his own. Because Cyber Blader has 2100 ATK points, she's as good as gone!"

"The problem is, Cyber Blader can survive Thunder Giant's ability thanks to the Fusion Protector Equip Spell card..." Zane added. "However, it all depends on what card Jaden draws next. Because Thunder Giant was Special Summoned, Alexis' own Special Draw card is activated, allowing Jaden to draw one card... he better hope he draws a good one..."

Jaden drew a card from his deck and smiled. "Oh yeah! Alexis, prepare to face... **ELEMENTAL HERO STRATOS!!!**"

Alexis blinked. "What!?"

There was a gust of wind and Stratos appeared, striking a dramatic pose.

(_Elemental Hero Stratos. LV/4 Wind/Warrior/Effect ATK/1800 DEF/300_)

"Is he insane!?" Chazz asked, rubbing his sore face. "Because now he has **TWO **monsters, which will **DOUBLE** Cyber Blader's ATK points!"

(_Cyber Blader. ATK/2100_ V _4200_)

Shepperd stroked his chin. "I'm sure Jaden has a very good reason for why he summoned him..."

Pegasus smiled. "Of course he does..."

Zane glanced at Pegasus. "I recall that when Stratos is summoned, Jaden can add one Elemental Hero card from his deck to his hand. Are you trying to tell me that Stratos has a **SECOND** ability?"

"Just watch..." Pegasus said, chuckling.

"I activate Stratos' special ability!" Jaden announced. "Whenever he's summoned, I can destroy as many Spell and Trap cards on your side of the field as there are Elemental Heroes on mine!"

Alexis' eyes widened. "Wait! That means... with Thunder Giant out, Stratos can..."

"Destroy **ONE **Spell or Trap card!" Jaden finished. "And I think I'll destroy... **FUSION PROTECTOR!!!**"

Alexis groaned. "I knew it..."

"Go, Stratos!" Jaden yelled. "**ZONE HURRICANE!!!**"

Stratos grunted as his wing fans started to rotate faster and faster until they unleashed a gust of wind that caught Alexis' Fusion Protector card and shattered it to pieces.

"**YES!!!**" Syrus cheered.

"Looks like victory is at hand!" Hassleberry added.

"Next up, Thunder Giant's ability activates!" Jaden said, discarding the Spell Calling card from his hand. "He can destroy one monster on your side of the field whose original ATK points are less than his own! And even though Cyber Blader has 4200 ATK points, her **ORIGINAL** ATK points are 2100, which are less than Thunder Giant's! So, sayanora Cyber Blader!"

Thunder Giant held out his right hand, unleashing a blast of electricity that struck Cyber Blader, causing her to convulse and scream in agony before exploding.

Alexis sighed, giving up a wry smile. "I knew it was too good to be true..."

"Go, Thunder Giant!" Jaden yelled. "Direct attack!!! **VOLTAGE THUNDER!!!**"

Thunder Giant held out his hand again, unleashing a blast of electricity that struck Alexis and pushed her back with a grunt of pain. She lowered her arms and fell to her knees with a sigh. "You were lucky, Jaden..."

Jaden nodded, falling to his butt. "Don't I know it..."

(**JADEN: _700_**)

(**ALEXIS:** **_0_**)

Syrus sighed in relief. "That was a close one for Jaden..."

Chumley nodded. "Too close... Jaden wouldn't have this kind of problem if Aqua Neos hadn't returned to the Fusion deck! What's he gonna do now?!"

Bastion stroked his chin. "Good question..." He snapped his fingers. "I have an idea... I need to speak about this with Jaden..."

In the stands, Kaiba walked down the stairs, glancing at Shepperd. "Chancellor, I want to hold a meeting in your office... bring Jaden Yuki and his friends... I think I have no choice but to bring them to Shinjuku..."

"Shinjuku?" Shepperd asked, looking confused.

Kaiba walked back up the stairs. "I'll be waiting..."

Pegasus smirked in amusement. "My, my, Kaiba boy... have you been reading all those manga with characters that have personalities like you...?"

"Let me guess, you read them too?" Kaiba asked. He paused for a second, then chuckled dryly. "What a stupid question to ask..."

Meanwhile, Chazz had finally dealt with his flyswatter problem. "**TAKE THIS!!!**" He threw it and it span through the air...right out an open window. "I don't know how it did that, but I'm just glad it's gone! Now, if only I could deal with you three Stooges! Morons! Idiots! Pigs! Onion! Dino Thunder rejects!"

"Looks like Chazz is running out of insults..." Zane muttered, getting up to tell Jaden and the others about Kaiba's orders.

Aster smirked. "Strange, I'm thinking of Captain Haddock from TinTin right now..."

"Horses! Boars! Asses! Apes! Mantises! Bulldogs! Warthogs! Hyenas! Vultures!" Chazz continued.

Aster shook his head. "Then again, Captain Haddock wasn't an expert on animal insults... or was he?"

"Nincompoops! Lamebrains! Ninnies! Stupidheads! Bed-wetting doody-heads!" Chazz added.

Aster nodded. "Yep... Chazz '_Haddock_' Princeton at your service..."

"Hey, Aster!" Jaden called out. "Is Chazz writing an autobiography?"

Chazz facefaulted.

Aster stroked his chin. "Well, now that you mention it, I can't tell if he was insulting the Ojamas or talking about himself..."

Chazz grumbled and walked away. "I'll see you at the Chancellor's office..."

Aster chuckled. "See you later, Haddock!"

Jaden glanced at Alexis. "You okay?"

Alexis nodded. "I'm fine, Jaden, but this shows us that your Neo-Spacians' Fusion ability has a serious flaw. You need to find out how to fix this or it could cost you future Duels!"

Jaden sighed. "I know, but..."

"May I make a suggestion, Jaden?" Bastion asked. "Perhapes there's a card in that box that can negate the Neo-Spacians' Fusion form from returning to the Fusion deck."

"What makes you say that?" Hassleberry asked.

"Well, take Zane and his Cyber End Dragon, for example..." Bastion said. "When Zane plays a powerful Spell card known as Power Bond, he can summon the Cyber End Dragon and double its ATK to 8000. However, this card has a serious drawback if Zane doesn't win the Duel in the same turn he used Power Bond..."

Hassleberry blinked. "How serious is this drawback?"

Neos glanced at Hassleberry. "During the End Phase, Zane has to lose LP equal to Cyber End Dragon's original ATK strength. In other words...he loses 4000 LP, automatically losing the Duel in most circumstances."

Hassleberry cringed. "That's one heck of a drawback...

Syrus nodded. "It is, and it's one of the most powerful cards in Zane's deck. It works well with Machine Fusion monsters. I... even have a copy in my deck, but like Zane, I need to know when the time is right to use it...because there aren't any cards that can negate Power Bond's negative effect..."

Bastion smiled. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Syrus. You see, there happens to be a monster known as Cyber Kirin. It's a Level 3 Light-Attribute Machine-type monster with 300 ATK points and 800 DEF points. While it might be weak, Cyber Kirin has a very useful ability. You can tribute that card to protect the controller's LP from effect damage. So, if Zane uses Cyber Kirin's ability, Power Bond's deadly effect is negated."

Jaden nodded. "Right! And the Archfiend cards, they usually drain the player's LP at the start of every turn, but that can be negated with the Field card Pandemonium!"

Bastion nodded. "Every card has a negative ability that can be negated with another card. Therefore, there must be a way to allow the Neo-Spacians' Fusion forms to withstand Earth's atmosphere!"

Jaden grinned. "Yeah... maybe they need a Field card of their home to make them feel comfortable! Now that I think about it, there's still some cards left in that box I haven't looked at yet!

"No need..." Zane said, walking over to the group. "Seto Kaiba wants us to come to the Chancellor's office. Looks like he has something important to tell us..."

"Is it about the Twelve Tyrants?" Neos asked.

Zane shook his head. "I don't know... he said we'll find out when we get there..."

Jaden frowned. "We'd better go... Whatever Kaiba has to say, it sounds important..."

"Should we get Gary and the others?" Syrus asked.

Chumley shook his head. "Nah, they'll come back once they're done talking to the birds."

Bastion nodded. "Indeed... it's vital to find out how the dorm was repaired. I'm sure those birds have a very reasonable explanation as to how the Abanadoned Dorm was repaired..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Latias, in her Asuka disguise, stared at Pidgeot, Noctowl and Skarmory with a look of disbelief. "Where you drunk!?"

Skarmory shook her head. "No..."

Noctowl shook her head. "No..."

Pidgeot shook his head. "No..." He paused. "Well, I had one or two drinks...of sake..."

Asuka stared at Pidgeot incredulously. "How the hell did you drink sake?! Where did you get it from!?"

"I can't remember..." Pidgeot muttered. "Isn't that what sake does to you...?"

Asuka palmed her face. "Give me strength..."

"Asuka!" Dawn called, walking up to her. "Anything?"

Asuka sighed. "Yes... not only did they see the dorm being repaired, but they also saw **WHO** repaired it..."

"Who did it?" Lucas asked.

"You won't believe this...but according to my **FRIENDS** here," Asuka said sarcastically. "A man with a white aura and ten massive wings that looked like a mighty angel repaired the dorm with a snap of his finger!"

Gary stared at Asuka. "Are they drunk?"

Pidgeot, Skarmory and Noctowl sweatdropped.

Asuka shook her head. "No... and according to them, the '_angel_' said that he believes that the mystery of the missing students can be solved as long as that dorm stays standing..."

Gary sighed. "In other words, they didn't see a thing, right?"

"I think they did..." Dawn whispered.

Asuka stared at Dawn incredulously. "You believe them?!"

"Well, considering how we were brought into this world, I'm not surprised there was an angel that was able to turn a pile of rubble back into its original form..." Dawn said. "Remember? A dragon magician knight? A dark knight? A Greek God with a lion, a half-elf, a queen, a sorcerer and a very large robot?"

Gary nodded slowly. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess it makes a little sense..."

Asuka rubbed her forehead. "So... we should tell everyone else about this?"

Lucas sighed. "I guess so..."

"Latias, how long do we have to hide?" Skarmory asked.

"Just hang on a little longer... help has arrived!" Asuka replied. "I hope..."

Skarmory sweatdropped. "Not helping..."

Lucas scratched his wrist. "So, is this Pegasus guy here?"

"According to Chancellor Shepperd, yes..." Gary said. "We'd better head back and speak to him. He knows about Pokemon because trainers from our world are already here! I just hope everyone we're looking for is here, or else our search is going to have to become a trans-dimensional one..."

Lucas sighed. "Great, and I left my Stargate in my other pants..."

"Don't worry!" Dawn said cheerfully. "We'll find everyone!"

Lucas sweatdropped. "Not helping..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first words heard upon entering the Chancellor's office were...

(WHACK!!!)

"**YEOW!!!!!!!**"

Ah, plotholes...they're very mysterious things...like how, just a moment ago, a flyswatter flew through the open window of the Chancellor's office and crashed into Chazz Princeton's face as he was walking into the room.

"**I HATE PLOTHOLES!!!!**" Chazz screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You say something, Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"**OUT!!!!!!!**" Chazz yelled, throwing the flyswatter out the door. "**AND STAY OUT!!!!!**"

Shepperd coughed, taking his seat. "Well, now that that's over, shall we begin?"

Kaiba nodded. "Yes, let's... before any other sort of nonsense pops up..."

"**GO AWAY!!!!**" Chazz screamed at thin air.

"Too late..." Hassleberry muttered.

"Enough!" Kaiba snapped. "I want to talk to you about the Twelve Tyrants..." He glanced at Jaden. "So, is it true?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah... ChaosDukemon, Madoudramon, Hades, Pokemon, Neo-Spacians... the whole lot!"

"And they're going to use Jaden's Duel Energy to break the seal on the Tyrant's prison!" Bastion added.

Pegasus nodded. "I see... just as the reports we received said..."

Kaiba snarled. "Wonderful...more problems...twelve ancient sorcerer criminals and three evil demon spirits on the loose, on top of everything else! At this rate, Neo Battle City's never going to get back on track!"

Pegasus rubbed his chin. "And the Tyrant's Shadow Game rules are much deadlier than normal ones. Not only will they drain away the loser's soul and Duel Energy, but they'll also cause the loser...to die..."

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, but if the Tyrant loses... not only will their bodies and souls be drained away, but it'll also trigger a curse turning them into giant monsters! The kind of thing you usually only see on television!"

"What worries me is when they're planning to strike..." Aster said. "I mean, there are hundreds of places all over the world where the Tyrants could make their first attack!"

Kaiba closed his eyes. "I already know where they'll show up...Shinjuku."

"What makes you say that?" Zane asked.

"Pegasus, is there a good chance that the Tyrants will work with Lucemon?" Kaiba asked.

Pegasus nodded. "If they follow the rules of the Phantom Demons they serve, it's most likely. According to legend, the Phantom Demons will work with whoever has freed them from their imprisonment. And since Lucemon, Madoudramon, and ChaosDukemon are the ones who will break the seal, then they're the ones whom the Tyrants will ally with."

"Digimon and demons... nice..." Kaiba muttered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Crowler asked. "What does Shinjuku have that will interest the Twelve Tyrants!"

"Not the Tyrants, the Digimon..." Kaiba said. "Remember the Digimon Tamers? One of them is holding a very special key that Lucemon needs in order to gain awesome power... a power that no one has ever seen before! It's called the Ancient Delta, a weapon created by two holy God Digimon, Granasmon and Huanglongmon..."

Jaden's eyes widened. "Wait... did you say... Granasmon?!"

"You've heard of him, Jaden?" Syrus asked, looking surprised.

"He's the guy that called himself Solar Tsukuyomi, giving me that box!" Jaden said.

Alexis gasped. "Solar was a Digimon?!"

Kaiba closed his eyes. "A dead Digimon... Although he's a God, Granasmon was killed long ago by an evil God Digimon called Valmarmon. The only thing that remains of Granasmon is his immortal spirit..."

"Suddenly, I feel scared and confused..." Syrus whimpered.

"Me too..." Chumley gulped.

Chazz snorted. "How's that any different from the norm for you slackers?" He glanced at Pegasus. "So, the Tyrants will attack Shinjuku just to get a key? What does this key do, anyway?"

Pegasus smiled. "The Digital World is guarded by four powerful Digimon based on the mythical guardian deities of Kyoto. They are known as the Sovereigns: Azulongmon the eastern dragon, Zhuqiaomon the southern phoenix, Ebonwumon the northern turtle, and Baihumon the western tiger."

Bastion nodded. "I see... Dragon, phoenix, turtle and tiger. That makes sense."

"Yes... however, quite recently we learned of a **FIFTH** Sovereign...one who is not only the leader of the current four Sovereign, but also their **CREATOR**!" Kaiba said.

"Huanglongmon?" Jaden guessed.

Kaiba nodded. "Correct... How did you know that?"

Jaden flushed in embarrassment. "I was listening to my gut..."

"If his stomach rumbles again after this, then we have way too many running gags..." Chazz muttered. He looked over his shoulder anxiously, and sighed in relief when there was nothing there.

Kaiba smirked. "Anyway, each Sovereign has their own Digital World, somehow connected to the others through portals and the like. However, Hunaglongmon's world has been sealed from the other four, and there's only one thing that can open it..."

Chazz nodded. "A key, right? And when do you think the Tyrants will break free from their seal?"

Well, from what we translated on the tablet describing the legend of the Twelve before it was stolen... today." Pegasus said.

The sudents were horrified and shocked. Jaden was more horrified then them. "Today?!?! They're being released today?!?"

Kaiba nodded. "Which is why I'm going to make this proposal, Jaden Yuki. This is your choice... Will you join us in our ridiculously long and overdrawn battle against Lucemon and the Twelve Tyrants, a battle that already feels like it's lasted longer than most seasons of Dragonball Z, or will you remain here at Duel Academy and let your Duel Energy be used to destroy the world? It's your own choice, with absolutely no pressure whatsoever."

Jaden sweatdropped, then smiled and brought out his Elemental Hero Neos card. "I'm going! They already messed with Duel Academy, I'm not gonna let them cause anymore trouble to anyone else!" He sighed. "Especially since it was my Duel Energy they used to start all this to begin with..."

Kaiba smiled. "Good choice...and I'm glad you agreed to come, I was lying about this being your choice, if you had refused I would have arranged for you to be drugged, abducted from your dorm, and delivered to my building in a bag by highly-paid black ops mercenaries." Jaden swallowed hard at that.

Zane stepped forward. "Jaden can't do this alone..."

Alexis nodded. "Yeah... we should go and help him, too! Even if it does mean we'll probably flunk our classes since we won't be here to take them..."

Bastion smiled. "Yes, I agree. It's not right for Jaden to go alone and do this all by himself. He needs all the help he can get! After all, he's Jaden! Oh, and is there any way I could arrange to continue taking my classes online so my grades won't suffer?"

Shepperd nodded. "I understand, and yes Bastion, you can. Does anyone else want to go with them?"

Chumley, Syrus and Hassleberry nodded, eager to help Jaden and skip school. Aster also agreed to join in. Chazz also unwittingly agreed to join the group by waving his arms wildly to fend off the Ojama Brothers, which Shepperd mistakenly took to be a sign of the young Princeton's assent.

"Good! You're all in!" Pegasus said happily. "This will be so much fun! We can have a sleepover, and stay up late gossipping, and eat marshmallows with hot chocolate while telling scary stories and watching cartoons! Won't that be grand?"

Chazz blinked. "Wait, what? Did I miss something?"

"Yes," Syrus snickered.

Aster smirked. "Chazz will be the first one to join you, Mr Pegasus."

Pegasus smiled and clapped his hands boyishly. "Oh, that's wonderful!"

Chazz blinked in confusion. "Wait! Join what?!"

"I dunno, but after this, you might need to take therapy to regain your sanity..." Hassleberry said.

"I think he needs one now!" Alexis muttered.

Shepperd glanced at Zane, smiling. "I'm leaving you in charge of this group, Zane. You're the oldest, and thus, the wisest and most mature."

Zane smiled. "Of course, Chancellor. I won't let you down..."

Kaiba walked over to the door. "If that's through, then you should know you have two hours to get your stuff ready. In two and a half hours, we'll be leaving to Shinjuku. If you're not ready by then, you'll be left behind. Unless you're Jaden, in which case you'll be drugged, abducted from your dorm, and smuggled to my office building in a bag by highly-trained black ops mercenaries." Jaden swallowed again.

"Hold on!" Hassleberry yelled. "What about transportation?! You can't expect this platoon to get to the big city by swimming, can you?!"

"I've got my helicopter with me..." Pegasus said.

"And I've brought my boat..." Aster added.

Kaiba smirked. "There's your answer... Now, iif you'll excuse me, I need to have a chat with the latest visitors to our world." With that said, he left the room.

"Well, we better head back to our dorms and get ready!" Bastion said. "Otherwise we'll be left behind! And Jaden will get abducted by mercenaries." Jaden gulped.

Hassleberry saluted. "To the Ra Yellow barracks!"

Chazz glared at thin air. "One Batman theme and I'm gonna practise Armed Dragon LV7's ability on you!"

Jaden glanced at Chumley and Syrus. "Once we're ready, we'll get the box Granasmon left us and take it too."

Syrus nodded. "OK!"

Shepperd stood up. "Jaden, everyone... please be careful."

Jaden smiled. "We will, Chancellor. We will..."

The Chancellor smiled. "And don't forget to study and do your homework, just because you're being given a leave of absence doesn't mean you're excused from your education!" Everyone groaned at this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the Chancellor's office, Kaiba bumped into one of his black-suited henchmen. "Ah, Roland. Have you got something for me?"

Roland nodded, handing Kaiba some paperwork. "Yes, Mr Kaiba. I found a Duelist mercenary that could prove very helpful to you. He's an incredible Duelist who is both battle-hardened, fearless, and efficient."

Kaiba read the paperwork. "**Axel Brodie**, hmm? Well, he certainly seems tough...enough, perhaps, to justify how expensive it would be to hire him."

"He is indeed, sir. He's been employed by Pegasus' company seven times to take care of missions even the most experienced professionals couldn't handle!"

Roland said. "In fact, he's the one who helped locate the tablet of the Tyrants in the first place!"

"Really?" Kaiba asked, staring at the paperwork. He smirked and looked up. "What sort of deck does he run?"

"His deck profile is on the next page, Mr. Kaiba..." Roland replied.

Kaiba flicked the page over. "I see, Axel runs a _Volcanic Burn_ Deck. Volcanic is derived from the similarity between the words '_Volcanic_' and '_Vulcan_'. Hmm, his Continuous-type Spell card, **Blaze Accelerator**, is a weapon that allows him to repeatedly launch his 'Volcanic' monsters at his opponent's field to destroy their monsters. And to make matters worse, two of his Volcanic monsters, Volcanic Shell and Volcanic Scattershot, have the ability to add copies of themselves to his hand, much like reloading a weapon. He can upgrade Blaze Accelerator into **Tri-Blaze Accelerator** to not only destroy monsters, but also deal damage to the opponent's LP..."

"The Accelerator cards are the keys to unlocking the power of his signature card, Mr. Kaiba..." Roland said. "**Volcanic Doomfire**!"

Kaiba grinned. "Volcanic Doomfire. A Level 8, Pyro-type Fire monster with 3000 ATK and 1800 DEF points. With that many ATK points, Volcanic Doomfire is the trongest Pyro-type monster in the game. This monster can only be summoned by sending a Tri-Blaze Accelerator card to the graveyard. And once that monster is summoned, the opponent is in big trouble. First off, during the opponent's Battle Phase, his ATK-position monsters must attack Volcanic Doomfire even if there are other monsters on Axel's side of the field. Second is the beast's awesome power... When it destroys just one single monster in battle, **EVERY **monsters on the opponent's side of the field will be destroyed! And the opponent also loses 500 LP for each monster destroyed by Volcanic Doomfire's special ability!"

"Sounds like you're pretty impressed, Mr. Kaiba," said Roland.

Kaiba smirked. "Impressed? Axel owns a powerful card that brings together a devastating combination of field destruction and Direct Damage capacities! Of course I am... And I'm sure his deck is perfectly balanced, making him the ideal mercenary to hire."

"So, you approve?" Roland asked.

Kaiba nodded, handing the papers back to Roland. "Yes... contact him at once. Tell me to meet me in my office in Shinjuku, Japan. Tell him it's important..."

Roland saluted. "Yes, Mr Kaiba! Oh, some strange kids showed up who aren't wearing the Duel Academy uniform. I think they're the new arrivals..."

Kaiba nodded. "Good. Where are they?"

"Standing outside Duel Academy..." Roland said.

"Good work, Roland..." Kaiba said, walking past his right-hand man. "Proceed with your orders. I must speak to our new visitors at once. It's very important."

Roland nodded, walking off. "At once, Mr Kaiba!"

Kaiba walked towards to the entrance of Duel Academy. "New allies, new problems... What the hell is Madoudramon thinking...?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Madoudramon walked into BlackGuilmon's tent, crossing his arms. "You wanted to see me?"

BlackGuilmon sat at his desk, nodding. "Yes... Madoudramon, I have a couple of questions for you. First of all, have you considered a way to eliminate our Shining Mode problem?

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes..."

"Do you have the power or technology to do so?" BlackGuilmon asked. "If so, then I have a plan to deal with Gallantmon once and for all..." He grinned. "And it's somewhat similar to the spell you casted on **SEVEN** Digimon to keep UmbraDevimon from falling."

"I see... what do you have in mind?" Madoudramon asked.

"I want to upload a virus into the Tamer's Digivices, the D-Powers!" BlackGuilmon said. "Once every second Friday, Henry connects his D-Power to the Internet to see if there's any new Digimon information before sharing it with everyone else! If we attack at the right moment, we can upload a virus that'll prevent them from Digivolving!"

Madoudramon nodded. "I see... and...?"

BlackGuilmon grinned. "Well... here's how it would work... the virus would affect one part of the Digivolution sequence... Either Normal Digivolve, Matrix Digivolve or Bio-Merge Digivolve... all they have to do is activate one of them, and the next time they try and use it again, it'll be locked for good!"

Madoudramon tapped his chin. "That's a very good idea, BlackGuilmon. Yes, once Takato and Guilmon activate Bio-Merge using their infected D-Power, the next time they attempt it, they'll lose the ability to become Gallantmon forever."

BlackGuilmon grinned. "Exactly... although, Henry won't be connecting for two more days. So, we better have the virus ready..."

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes...assuming he's still alive by then."

"What do you mean by that?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"I can sense the seal breaking... it is time to meet the Twelve Tyrants!" Madoudramon said, getting up and walking out of the tent. "Come!"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Dramatic, aren't you?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aster stood beside his yacht at Duel Academy's harbour as Bastion, Hassleberry, Zane, and Alexis got on. "The Pokemon trainers are going with Pegasus on his helicopter while you guys can ride on my yacht."

Alexis nodded, putting her backpack down. "I understand. Thank you, Aster."

"When're we shipping out?" Hassleberry asked.

"Once Jaden and the others get back from Slifer Red..." Aster replied.

Bastion sighed. "You don't suppose Jaden has been kidnapped been ambushed, drugged, abducted from the dorm, and smuggled to Kaiba's office building in a bag by highly-trained black ops mercenaries sent by Kaiba?"

"**_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, JADEN!!!_**" Chazz screamed in anger and pain.

Zane shook his head. "No, but I have a feeling he wishes he were..."

And when Jaden and Chazz came into view with Syrus and Chumley, it all became clear...

"Look, I'm sorry, Chazz!" Jaden called out. "At least I used a pole and not a knife, huh?"

"Sorry, my foot!" Chazz snapped, pointing to a large bump on his head. "I mean... what made you think I was a mercenary coming to drug you, abduct you from your dorm, and smuggle you into Kaiba's office in a bag?"

"Well, you're wearing black..." Jaden said. "It's a start, right?"

"A start, huh?" Chazz hissed. "I'll give you a head start before I start pounding on you!"

Syrus sighed. "Don't start..."

Aster smirked. "So, are you guys all set?"

"Not yet, looks like we need to get Chazz a medical kit..." Chumley said.

Zane sighed. "All right... Pegasus and Kaiba are already on their way to Shinjuku. We'd better get started as well."

Aster nodded. "That's right. Hop aboard, you guys. Oh, and Zane... have you got the necessary items for Chazz?"

Zane nodded. "I have indeed."

"And what items are those?" Chazz asked.

"Flyswatters?" Syrus guessed.

"**NO!!! NOT THOSE!!!**" Chazz screamed.

Bastion smirked. "Don't worry, Chazz. It isn't flyswatters."

"Oh, thank goodness..." Chazz sighed.

"So? Shall we?" Jaden asked.

Aster smirked. "Yes, let's..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments later, as Aster's yacht began its journey to Shinjuku...

"You're really good at this..." Chumley said, standing in the bridge with Zane and Alexis as Aster drove the ship.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah... and with this speed, we might arrive at Shinjuku before nightfall!"

"It's the best yacht on the market..." Aster replied. "A Pro League Duelist like me needs one if I want to journey the world to show off my strength."

Zane smirked. "Well then, once I've graduated and entered the Pro Leagues, I'd love to challenge you to a fair battle."

Aster chuckled. "It's a deal..." He switched on a communicator. "Hey, Bastion. How's Chazz dealing with his necessary items?"

In the lounge, Bastion gave his reply. "Oh, he's doing okay. Though, we're happy we brought the items, Chazz isn't..."

"_Mmm mmmm **MMMMMMMM!!!!**_" The bound and gagged Chazz grunted unintelligibly.

Hassleberry clapped his hands. "Well, that's all done. Now, we can have a peaceful and non-violent voyage..."

"Too bad with Chazz's spirit friends, he wants a noisy and violent voyage..." Syrus muttered.

Jaden chuckled before looking out the window. "Hmm..."

Winged Kuriboh appeared near Jaden. "_Kuri Kuri_..."

"It's time, isn't it?" Jaden whispered.

Winged Kuriboh nodded. "**Kuri!**"

Jaden smiled. "Well then, we'll be ready for them..." He brought out Neos' card. "All of us..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone was present as BlackGuilmon and Madoudramon walked into the chamber. The tablet telling the tale of the Twelve Tyrants was slowly beginning to crack, points of light shining from the fractures.

"We've arrived just in time!" BlackGuilmon said.

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... it was well worth the wait..."

Kvar hissed. "And they have the energy that **WE** needed to come back to life!"

"They'd better be as powerful as you say they are..." Megatron growled, narrowing his eyes. "Otherwise, there'll be hell to pay..."

BlackGuilmon blinked and looked down. "Hold on... Megatron, what the...?"

Right now, Megatron's spirit was now the size of a small boy. "Hades shrunk me," he grumbled.

"Well, how else would a huge robot warrior like you fit in this room?" Hades asked, rolling his eyes. "Geez, Decepticons..."

Nuka tilted his head. "Are you sure they're breaking out? The tablet looks pretty steady..."

SkullSatamon walked over to the tablet, looking closely at it. "Hold on, I'll check..."

Without warning, the front of the tablet exploded in a burst of wind and light.

"Wheeeeeeee!" SkullSatamon cried as the explosion blew him away. "Looks like they just broke free!"

BlackGuilmon grumbled as he tried to struggle out from under the skeleton, who had landed on his back. "I know what I'll break next..."

An evil chuckle filled the room. "_The seal has finally been broken! We are free at last, and we have you to thank for it..._"

BlackGuilmon looked up to see the source of the chuckle was an adult dark-skinned human male with black hair, cold red eyes and purple robes. The virus reptile blinked. "Are you... a Tyrant?"

The robed human smirked. "That's correct. I'm the leader of the Tyrants and the ultimate _War Lord_ - **Caster, the Eradicating Magician**!"

Lucemon chuckled. "Welcome, Caster. I'm Lucemon, and by your own laws, you must serve us."

"As long as I keep my title as leader of the Tyrants and can cause havoc and chaos, I have no problem with that..." Caster replied.

"That's a fair deal..." Lucemon replied with a smirk.

"War Lord?" MarineDevimon asked. "What's a War Lord?"

"It's a title we Tyrants use to show how powerful we are. There are three levels within our ranks, from weakest to strongest--_War General_, _War Lord_, and _War Beast_." Caster explained.

Jafar looked confused. "So, why isn't a member of the War Beasts the leader?"

Caster glanced at Jafar. "It's because four others were chosen to wield that kind of power, but only my heart is darker than theirs." He glanced at his right hand. "I was also a powerful magician before I made a deal with the Phantom Demons, so in case anyone of them steps out of line, I'll make sure they won't do it again..."

"You're **THAT** powerful?" Jafar asked.

Caster nodded. "Indeed... Now, shall I introduce to you the other Tyrants?"

"Nyah, it's about time!" Said a female voice, the speaker hidden in the smoke caused by the explosion.

"My dear, show some respect!" Said a voice that sounded highly cultured.

Yamidramon grumbled. "Oh, for the love of..." He flapped his wings and blew the smoke and dust away. "There! Now we can see!"

"Well, well... a dragon..." Said a sultry female voice belonging to a ruby-haired woman wearing black armour designed after the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. "Hello, there... I'm Wyvern..."

Yamidramon sweatdropped. "Hi... I'm... not... erm..." He glanced at Atolmdramon. "What's wrong with me?!"

Atolmdramon snickered. "I think she likes you..."

"Ah... another sexy black dragon..." Wyvern said, glancing at Atolmdramon.

Atolmdramon sweatdropped. "Ay-yai-yai..."

"What was that, Alpha 5...?" Yamidramon asked, smirking.

"This is one of my most trusted _War Lord_ Tyrants and one of my Guards - **Wyvern, the Dragon Mistress**!" Caster said.

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Let me guess, she really likes dark dragons?"

Caster nodded. "Yes, she loves dragons of darkness..."

"**SUMMON A DEVIDRAMON!!!**" Yamidramon and Atolmdramon screamed.

"Get a grip!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

"Wyvern, that's enough!" Said a commanding voice belonging to a soldier dressed in dark armour. "We're in the presence of our leader and those who we freed us from our prison! Show some respect!"

Wyvern sighed. "Fine, fine, **Warmaster**... keep your helmet on..."

"**Warmaster**?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Another _War Lord_ and my other Guard..." Caster explained. "His title is **Bringer of Knight**!"

ShadowGrumblemon started to laugh. "Warmaster?! What kind of a name is Warmaster?! What a stupid na-"

"What was that, gnome?" Warmaster demanded, holding a sword to ShadowGrumblemon's neck.

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped and pointed to the person next to him. "He said it!"

"**WHAT?!**" Kvar yelled.

A giggle mixed with a hiss was heard. It belonged to a woman whose skin was scaly, and she had red reptilian eyes and serpents for hair. "How ssssssssssssssilly of you to sssssssssselect a ssssssssssssolid sssssssssoul to take the blame for you... Foolssssssssss..."

SSSSSSSSSSha... I mean, ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "Oh great... this is going to get old..."

Caster glared at the scaled woman. "Nagina, enough! You have the ability to speak properly, so do it!"

Nagina frowned. "Fine, Sir Caster! I guess I'll do just that."

ShadowRanamon growled. "You did that just to annoy us, didn't you?!"

"Oh, sssssssshut up!" Nagina hissed, walking away.

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yes, did that to annoy **ME**..."

Caster glanced at Lucemon. "I'm very sorry about her behaviour. She's a bit of a rebel. She's a War General."

"That's why she's annoyed?" ShadowRanamon asked. "Because she's weaker than the others?"

"Just because her title says she's weak doesn't mean she's not dangerous... same goes for the others at the _War General_ level!" Caster said. "She's **Nagina, the Venomous Queen of the Serpents**."

"I suppose it's my turn now..." Said the cultured voice. It belonged to a dark-skinned blue-haired wearing armor reminiscent of the Archfiends. He bowed formally. "Good evening, I'm **Diablo**."

Caster smirked. "He's a _War General_ as well. His title is **The Underlord**."

Hades walked over. "Reaaaaaaaaaaally? The Underlord, huh?"

Diablo nodded. "That is correct. And you are?"

"The name's Hades, Lord of the Underworld!" Hades said. "With you around...my title's on the line." He shoved his face into Diablo's. "You'd better not think about trying to take my place, understand?"

Diablo flinched. "I understand, Lord Hades..."

"Wow, is Hades that good?" SkullSatamon asked.

Caster shook his head. "No... Diablo doesn't like the heat..."

"What heat? You mean..." Hades said, his blue flames erupting into a red inferno. "**LIKE THIS?!?**"

Too bad BlackGuilmon was nearby and... well, he's SootBlackGuilmon now... "Yes... that's it..."

"Nyah!" Chirped a female voice belonging to a silver-haired golden-furred girl in jungle clothes with leonine features. "It's my turn now, nyah!"

Caster chuckled. "And here is the youngest member of the Tyrants and a _War General_ as well - **Animus, The Savage Amazon**."

"Hey, kitty!" SkullSatamon called out.

Animus glared at SkullSatamon. "Nyah, just because I look like a feline doesn't mean you have to treat me like one, nyah!"

"You want milk?" SkullSatamon added.

"**NYAH!!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, NYAH?!!?**" Animus snapped.

Another Tyrant, a male human in formal clothes, cringed. "If you keep on yelling, no one will listen..."

Animus stuck her tongue out at him. "Hmph, nyah..."

"Must she do **THAT** all the time?" LadyDevimon asked. "Can't she stop doing it like Nagina's hisses?"

Animus shook her head. "Nyah, nope. Tried to, but didn't work, nyah."

LadyDevimon groaned. "Give me a break..."

BlackGuilmon glanced at the Tyrant who had groaned at Animus' yelling. "And who's he?"

"He's **Mort**, another _War General_, known as the **Ruler of the Unliving Dead**!" Caster said.

SkullSatamon blinked. "What? Why is he Dark Fox's master?"

"**DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!!!!!!!!!**" Dark Fox screamed, putting SkullSatamon in a headlock while biting his bony head in fury.

Darkdramon sighed. "Dark Fox, you must control yourself before you lose all your teeth on his head..."

Mort sweatdropped. "No way I can control her..."

"Of course not!" Laughed a human with reptilian features, horns, talons, slitted eyes, and a tail. "You control the dead, not the living!"

Mort sneered. "Silence, Sauron!"

"Hey, leave Sauron nii-chan alone, nyah!" Animus snapped.

Caster nodded. "**Sauron**, the last member of the _War General_ group and a sort of big brother figure for Animus... His given title is **The King Rex**..."

Fugamon looked thoughtful. "The King Rex? Is that a dubbed name?"

"What makes you say that?" MarineDevimon asked.

Fugamon shrugged. "Well, what if King is short for fuc-"

"**OK, I GET THE MESSAGE NOW!!!**" MarineDevimon snapped.

ShadowRanamon shook her head. "Whatever gave that idiot the idea about King..."

"I don't know, but if we try and find out, we'll get lost in Fugamon's head..." LadyDevimon muttered.

"So, the final four are the _War Beasts_?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Caster nodded. "Yes... Step forward, War Beast Tyrants!"

A male human stepped forward, dressed in red armour with fiery red and spiky hair. "I'm **Volcanus, The Lava Lord** that possess the powers of **Suzaku**!"

A female human sighed as she stepped up beside Volcanus, wearing a sky blue dress that matched her eyes and long ocean blue hair. "I'm **Tsunami, the Jewel of the Sea** who posseses the powers of **Seiryu**."

A large male human with huge muscles and strong brown armor glared at everyone."And I'm the **Gaea's Chosen, Antaeus**! I have the power of **Genbu** by my side!"

"And I'm **Mekanus**!" Said a silver haired man with hissing and whirring mechanical armour. "The **Machina Master** with the power of **Byakko**!"

Caster whirled around to Lucemon. "And together, we're the Twelve Tyrants that will rule the world once we've settled the deal with our true leaders!"

"**TRUE** leaders...?" Megatron asked. "Who are they?"

"Us!" Hissed a demonic voice. Everyone looked up to see three colourful orbs floating in the air. One was magma red, the other thunder yellow and the third one dark blue. The voice was coming from the dark blue orb. "Caster, tell us who we are!"

Caster nodded. "Of course..." He glanced at Lucemon. "Allow me to introduce to you the spirits of... the **PHANTOM DEMONS**!"

"The Phantom Demons?!" Lucemon gasped.

"The demon counterparts of the Egyptian Gods!" Madoudramon added. "And it was those Gods who sealed these three away in the first place!"

Hades stroked his chin. "So, these are Gods as well?"

The magma red orb hovered over to Hades. "Correct, Lord Hades. I'm **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames**!"

The thunder yellow orb hovered beside Uria's. "And I'm **Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder**!"

"And I'm **Raviel**!" Called out the dark blue orb. "**Lord of Phantasims**!"

Lucemon grinned. "We've hit a goldmine here!" He glanced at Madoudramon. "All thanks to you..."

Caster walked over to Lucemon. "Now, I'm sure you know our history, Lucemon. Tell us, what new era have we awakened to, and how we can help you?"

"That's right... our revival ritual must happen soon!" Hamon's orb called out. "Tell us how the Tyrants can use their powers to help us reach our goals!"

"By playing Duel Monsters?" BlackGuilmon asked sarcastically.

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes, that's what they need to achieve their goals."

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine... we better get the Tyrants in our meeting tent and tell them **EVERYTHING!**"

"Entertaining, no doubt..." LadyDevimon muttered.

"Nyah! I agree, nyah!" Said Animus.

LadyDevimon's left eye twitched. "I'll rephrase that. Annoying, no doubt..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Guilmon's shed, Shinjuku Park...

Henry, Ken and TK sat inside the dug-up shed while Terriermon kept a lookout with Wormmon.

Henry glanced at his watch. "Two hours..."

"And I thought your school day was supposed to end two hours and thirty minutes ago..." TK said.

Henry sighed. "Maybe Kazu and Kenta got detention... again..."

Ken smirked. "Sounds like Tai and Davis..."

TK nodded. "Yeah... can't believe we have someone in our world so much like the guys here..."

"Did Tai or Davis ever get their Digimon into detention, too?" Henry asked.

TK blinked. "Erm, no..."

"Guardromon got detention on the day when Velene told us about Lucemon's plans..." Henry muttered.

Ken laughed. "A robot Digimon getting detention! What's next?"

"Guardromon falling in love with and chasing after cars?" Henry suggested.

Ken laughed some more.

"**_HENRY!!!_**" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Henry, Takato's coming!" Terriermon called into the shed.

Henry got up. "About time..."

"Hey, Henry!" Takato said as he ran up to the shed with Guilmon beside him. "Sorry we're late..."

"Two hours late..." Rika muttered as she and Renamon joined up with the Tamers.

Henry rubbed his head. "So, what happened?"

Takato sighed. "Guardromon got detention... again..."

Henry sweatdropped. "What did he do this time?"

"Well, he kinda accidentally stepped on a teacher's foot..." Takato muttered.

Guilmon blinked. "Teacher? I thought that was the principal..."

Henry, Ken and TK sweatdropped.

"Anyway, Guardromon had one hour of detention after school..." Takato continued.

Henry blinked. "One hour? What happened in the second hour?"

Takato sighed. "Ford, Toyota, Honda..."

"I get the message..." Henry muttered.

Rika smirked. "That's how we bumped into each other..."

"I hope you didn't mean Guardromon crashed into you and Renamon..." Terriermon said.

Takato sighed. "Thankfully, no..."

"Hey, guys..." TK said, walking out of the shed with Ken. "Glad you could make it..."

Takato blinked. "TK? Ken? What are you guys doing here?"

Ken chuckled as he helped Wormmon down from his tree. "We were just visiting Shinjuku and bumped into Henry. We thought we could join this meeting of yours to give you some of our ideas, so..."

Takato smiled. "Really? OK, thanks!"

"We just have to wait for the others to join us," Renamon said, glancing at Kazu as he tried to push Guardromon up the stairs.

"Idiot! Lunkhead! Moron! Fool!" Kazu snapped.

"Writing a book about yourself, Kazu?" Kenta asked.

Kazu sighed. "We're two hours late because of him! I wonder sometimes if I could trade him for a Digimon with some common sense!"

Jeri giggled. "Come on, Kazu... you don't want to get rid of Guardromon. You two are perfect for each other!"

"Why?" Kazu asked. "He's clumsy, he's naive, he's..."

"Like Jeri said, Kazu... you're perfect for each other," Kenta snickered.

Kazu glared at Kenta before sighing. "True... I mean, if Guardromon got killed, I would feel..."

"Stop, Kazu..." Jeri whispered. "Don't even say that..."

"Sorry, Jeri..." Kazu said. "I forgot that even though he's been brought back, Leomon's death was...very painful for you..."

Jeri sighed. "I have to be thankful that Impmon asked Zhuqiaomon to remove Leomon's data from him and used it to revive him..."

Kenta nodded. "We just have to be careful and support our Digimon to the very end!"

"I agree about the support part..." Kazu muttered, pushing Guardromon up.

Henry scratched his head. "Why isn't Guardromon walking up the stairs..?"

"**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**..." Guardromon snored.

Henry facefaulted.

"We used Floramon's pollen attack to put him to sleep..." Takato said. "It was the only way to stop him..."

"So, who was modified to use Floramon's attack? Henry asked.

Guilmon sneezed. "Excuse me..."

Henry sweatdropped. "I don't even want to know **WHERE** Guilmon fired the pollen attack from..."

Later on...

Ryo glanced around as he stood beside Cyberdramon. "OK, Takato... I know why you're here..."

Takato blinked. "You do?"

"You do, huh?" Rika muttered.

"**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**..." Guardromon snored.

"It's about Shining Mode, isn't it?" Ryo asked. "You're worried that we're going to have to rely on that form of Gallantmon a lot, right?"

Takato bowed his head. "Well... yeah..."

Rika sighed. "I'm not surprised... Gallantmon Shining Mode nearly killed ChaosGallantmon-"

"Chaos**DUKE**mon now..." Renamon corrected.

Rika smirked. "OK... Gallantmon Shining Mode nearly killed ChaosDukemon Hazard Mode, kicked UmbraDevimon's butt and defeated that overgrown UriaSeadramon with ease..."

Kazu nodded. "Yeah, Takato! Why're you worried about that?"

"Because what if Shining Mode fails?! What if Guilmon and I are defeated?!" Takato asked. "Then, what would you guys do?"

Henry sighed. "Don't forget, Takato...we're Digimon Tamers. We can't stop because we have a powerful Digimon on our side!"

Kenta shook his head. "No, I guess not, it doesn't make sense at all!"

"Besides, Shining Mode can't be **THAT** strong..." TK said. "Remember how BlackGuilmon survived? Because of Madoudramon!"

Renamon narrowed her eyes. "Yes... Madoudramon... he was able to transport BlackGuilmon to safety before the attack struck... perhaps with that brilliant mind of his, he would be a truly dangerous opponent for Gallantmon Shining Mode..."

"There's also that Titan Mode of his that we haven't seen yet!" Terriermon pointed out. "Then again, we haven't met Madoudramon face to face either..."

Ken sighed. "Sooner or later, we will... it's only a matter of time..."

Takato nodded. "I know we'll face Madoudramon eventually... remember, I possess the key! Lucemon would do **ANYTHING** to get it!"

"Which is why you're the best person to protect that key!" Kazu said. "Remember what Velene said about Lucemon's reaction to Shining Mode? Fear! Nothing but fear!"

"**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**..." Guardromon snored.

Leomon chuckled. "Takato, we all agree that you're the ideal person to protect that key. Not because of the Dragon Saber, but because of the strong bond you have between yourself and Guilmon..."

Jeri giggled. "I agree. Sure, Shining Mode is amazing, but I suppose that's because it grew from Takato and Guilmon's courage!"

Takato blushed. Th-thanks, Jeri..."

"Watch out, Takato's got sunburn again!" Terriermon chimed.

Ryo smiled. "I guess we all can agree that we can only rely on Shining Mode when it's our last hope...understand?"

Takato smiled back. "Yeah, I guess... thank you, guys, for being so understanding."

"Eh, this was a short meeting...no fun!" Terriermon groaned.

"Well, we could always speculate about who Madoudramon really is, wonder what Huanglongmon's world is like, or try to figure out what the Ancient Delta really is..." Ken said.

Terriermon looked thoughtful at that. "Heeeeeeeeeey, that's right. OK! Let's begin!"

Wormmon sweatdropped. "He's really impatient, isn't he?"

"TK, how's Patamon?" Jeri asked. "Have the Sovereigns been able to remove that spell yet?"

TK shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not... he's still MagnaAngemon, along with the other cursed Digimon."

"I still think there's a good reason why Madoudramon did that!" Henry said. "But, I need more time to figure out why..."

Kazu smirked. "Well, if the Sovereigns can't help them, why not have Huanglongmon do something? He created those four God-like Digimon, so I bet a spell like this should be simple for him!"

Rika looked horrified. "Hell has just frozen over... Kazu made a good point..."

Kazu facefaulted...

(**CLANG!!!**)

"**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**..." Snored Guardromon.

... but moaned in pain as he hit his head on his sleeping partner.

Rika sighed in relief. "That's better..."

TK smiled. "In any case, Kazu is right. If Azulongmon and the others are unable to help WarGreymon and the others, then we'll have to bring them to the Central Digital World and hope Huanglongmon can help..."

"However, we can't bring **EVERYONE** into Huanglongmon's world..." Henry reminded them. "We should leave some people behind to keep an eye on this world in case anything bad happens..."

Takato nodded. "I agree..."

Terriermon smirked. "What could possibly happen now?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night fell upon Shinjuku some time later...

And a mysterious figure leaped across the rooftops with cat-like grace and agility before stopping at a certain bread shop and lowering itself down to a window.

"Nyah... Operation Kidnapping is underway! Nyah!" Purred Animus as she used her claws to cut open the window and pull herself in.

Terriermon's big mouth of omens has struck again!

Madoudramon and Caster stood on a nearby rooftop, watching as Animus entered the bakery. The Tyrant leader smirked. "So, the Tamer with the key lives in there?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... by kidnapping his parents, Animus will force Takato into a Duel, allowing me to witness her strength and you to see his."

"I see... what an excellent idea for a warm-up..." Caster said. "You see... before the Monolith of Chaos initiates the ritual to grant us the power to start a Shadow Game, one of the Tyrants must battle one of this new world's heroes to generate the required Duel Energy. Win or lose, Animus will not die...yet."

Madoudramon glanced at Caster. "Right. And once the Duel between Animus and Takato has ended..."

Caster grinned. "The Monolith of Chaos will begin the revival ritual for the Phantom Demons!"

"This will be an interesting battle... just as long as you continue working with us..." Madoudramon said.

Caster waved his hand. "Yes, yes... I understand..." He paused. "What if Takato's parents aren't in there?"

Madoudramon shrugged. "Then Animus can kidnap all the bread, causing Guilmon to starve."

Caster rolled his eyes. "I have nothing further to say."

"Nyah, Caster-sama! Madoudramon-sama! Nyah!" Animus called out, hopping over to the building. "Nyah! His parents are not in! Nyah!"

Caster sighed. "Great... it looks like it's time for _Operation Bread Kidnapping_..."

Madoudramon stroked his chin. "Interesting... I wonder why his parents are not in."

Animus held out a piece of paper. "They left this note in case their son comes home, nyah..."

Madoudramon took the paper and read it. He chuckled. "I think we can use this to our advantage..."

Caster looked interested. "Really?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... Now, Animus... listen very carefully..."

Animus nodded. "OK, nyah!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments later, the Tamers were standing outside the alleyway near Takato's place as Takato and Guilmon went in to find some bread to give to TK and Ken.

Ken smiled. "It was very nice of Takato to offer us some bread."

"Oh, wait until you taste it!" Kazu said. "His parents bake the most wonderful bread and bread-related products all of Shinjuku! It's Guilmon's favoritest food in the whole wide world!"

Ken chuckled. "And yours too, apparently!"

Wormmon glanced at the shop. "I wonder why it's taking them so long to get some bread?"

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_**" Takato screamed from inside the house.

Terriermon shrugged. "Ah, not too long..."

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Guilmon screamed louder. "**_THE BREAD IS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE BREAD!!!!!**" Terriermon howled, hopping off Henry's shoulder, falling to his knees and hitting the ground with his small fists. "**WHY? WHY, WHY, WHY?!!? OOOOOOOOH, THE DIGI-MONITY!**"

Henry sighed, picking up a trash can lid. "I know you two hate Digimon cruelity, but but this is necessary..."

TK sighed. "Go ahead..."

"We understand..." Ken added.

Terriermon quickly got up. "Erm... I'm good... aheh..."

Kazu chuckled. "Well, at least Guardromon isn't like that, right pal?"

Guardromon blinked. "So, how long was I asleep?"

Kazu sweatdropped. "Is that all you can say?"

"Well, you never asked..." Guardromon replied.

Kazu facefaulted.

Takato came running out of the house, carrying a note. "You guys! Somebody has broken into my house and-"

"Stolen the bread? We know..." Kenta said.

"Worse!" Takato said. "They took the bread **AND** my parents!!!"

Rika gasped. "What?! Who?!"

Takato held out a note. "The kidnapper left this! It says that I need to go to the fifth floor of Kiten Building before midnight or my parents will die!"

Henry took the note and read it. "According to this, you need to bring your deck and Duel Disk with you..."

Takato nodded. "Yeah! It also said I can't phone the police, or else!" He ran back into the house. "Excuse me! Need my deck, Disk and Digimon!!!"

Ken gritted his teeth. "Who would do such a thing?!"

"A Digimon, thats who..." Leomon answered.

"A Digimon?" Ryo asked.

Leomon nodded,taking the note from Henry and sniffing it. "I smell a Digimon...the one who wrote this note to Takato. Its obvious why this is happening..."

Ryo glanced at Cyberdramon. "How about you? Take a sniff and tell me what you think of it..."

Leomon held the note out to Cyberdramon, who sniffed it a few times before going feral. "Grrr... how long has it been since I've last been able to shred a strong opponent? Grr..."

"Whoa! Cyberdramon's aweso- Wait, a **STRONG** Digimon?!" Kazu cried.

Henry rubbed his chin. "Well, the note said not to contact the police, **BUT**..." He grinned. "Jeri, you and Leomon head over to HYPNOS and tell Yamaki what's going on! We'll help Takato rescue his parents!"

Jeri nodded. "OK!"

Rika smiled. "And while Takato Duels, the rest of us will search the building to try and find his parents..."

"No doubt they'll be on the sixth floor..." Kenta said.

Rika blinked. "Why?"

Kenta pointed to a nearby building currently under construction, though of course it was empty for the night. "There's Kiten Building... it's going to have eight floors, but only six has been done for now..."

"Great...we're fighting in a deathtrap that will collapse on us at any moment..." Terriermon muttered dryly.

"No, the workmen have made sure the six floors finished so far are sturdy," Kenta said. "So, we aren't in any danger..."

Kazu sighed. "We are if there's a Digimon in there!"

Henry narrowed his eyes. "Nevertheless, we'd better hurry and stop this Digimon before it's too late!"

Terriermon grinned. "All right! Let's head out, men!"

"Aye-aye!" Kazu, Kenta and Guardromon called out.

TK sighed. "We can't go yet... Takato is still inside..."

Kazu facefaulted. "What?! Why?!"

"_Guilmon!!! Come on!!!_" Takato yelled from inside.

"**_THE BREAD!!! THE BREAD!!! THE POOR BREAD!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!_**" Guilmon cried.

Henry sighed. "That's it... Terriermon, stay away from Guilmon for a while..."

Terriermon nodded slowly. "Loud and clear, boss..."

000000000000000000000000000000

Twenty minutes later...

Outside Kiten Building...

Cyberdramon snarled as he stood on a nearby building with Stingmon and Guardromon. "Why aren't we in there...?"

"We're waiting for the signal in case something goes wrong..." Stingmon said. "So, calm down..."

Guardromon nodded. "Agreed... I wonder if they made it..."

Inside Kiten Building, Takato rushed up the stairs and arrived at the fifth floor with the others (aside from Jeri and Leomon) clambering up behind him. He glanced around wildly, seeing nothing but half-finished walls, bare floors, and moonlight streaming through the windows and holes in the building's exterior.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you!? **WHERE ARE YOU!?!?**"

"Takato Matsuki, it's an honour to finally meet you..." Takato whirled around to see... "_I am born from the darkness and to the darkness I return. The Dragon Knight **MADOUDRAMON!!!**_"

Rika reached the top of the stairs behind Takato, gasping for breath. "So...that's Madoudramon... ChaosDukemon's savior..."

Ken, TK, and Ryo joined them. "Cyberdramon and Leomon weren't kidding... Madoudramon is very powerful, especially seeing as how he saved ChaosDukemon from Shining Mode's attack, defeated EmperorGreymon and fought Baihumon..."

TK narrowed his eyes. "You... You're the cause of MagnaAngemon's problem! Along with the others! Tell me, why?! Why have you-"

"I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you," Madoudramon said. "One day, you'll find out on your own. Although, it'll probably be too late by then."

Takato held up his Duel Disk. "Madoudramon!!! Prepare to Duel!!! Release my par-"

Madoudramon held up his hand. "Hold on... Who said I was going to Duel you?" He turned around. "Animus, step forward!"

Animus leapt out of the shadows, grinning as she held up a golden Duel Disk. "Nyah! My shining moment!"

Kazu, Kenta and Henry joined them. Kazu blinked. "What the...what is **SHE?!**"

Kenta's nose started gushing blood. "Wow, cool, a neko girl!"

"She is the latest ally of Lucemon, one of the ancient Twelve Tyrants..." Madoudramon said. "And she is but the first of many. Shall we begin this battle? Unless, of course, you don't wish to see your parents ever again..."

Animus grinned. "I agree, nyah... I want to get this party started, nyah!"

Although confused at the sudden appearance of this strange neko girl, Takato was ready and willing to Duel. "Ok! If it's to save my parents, let's Duel!"

Henry glanced at Rika. "You go up to the sixth floor and save Takato's parents..."

Rika nodded. "OK! Renamon, let's go!"

Kazu grabbed Kenta. "We're coming too!"

"Why?!" Kenta asked.

"To save you from having a blood transfusion!" Kazu said.

Kenta pouted. "No faaaaaair..."

"Silly, silly..." MarineAngemon scolded, shaking his head.

Takato and Animus each drew five cards and... "**DUEL!!!**"

(**ANIMUS: _4000_**)

(**TAKATO: _4000_**)

"I'll go first!" Takato declared, drawing a card. He glanced at it before looking up at Animus. "My parents! Where are they?! Have you-"

"They're fine..." Animus said with a feral grin. "Now, you better do something on your turn or you might lose...and they might die..."

"**I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!!!**" Takato yelled, slamming a card onto his Duel Disk. "I summon Masked Dragon in DEF mode!"

(_Masked Dragon. LV/3 Fire/Dragon/Effect ATK/1400 DEF/1100_)

Masked Dragon was a large and fearsome-looking pale winged dragon with a blood-red underbelly and a long neck ending in an ugly masked face that looked almost like a blunt-nosed shark's.

Takato took a deep breath. "I end my turn..."

"Nyah, my turn..." Animus said, drawing a card. She glanced at it and purred. "Nyah, care to guess what my deck runs? Nyah?"

Henry sighed. "Beast and Beast-Warrior cards?"

Animus sweatdropped. "Nyah... hit right on the nail...nyah..."

"Well, look at you!" Terriermon said. "What else could you run?"

"Fish?" Guilmon asked.

Terriermon facefaulted. "I should have guessed..."

TK blinked. "Hey, Guilmon... haven't you forgotten your bread?"

Guilmon gasped. "**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! WHERE'S MY BREAD?!!! GIVE ME BACK MY BREAD!!!**"

Animus burped a little. "Sorry, nyah... I was hungry, nyah..."

"**TAKATO, TAKE HER DOWN!!!!!**" Guilmon roared.

Ryo sighed. "Big mouth..."

"Sorry..." TK muttered.

"Takato and Guilmon sure took their time demanding the bread and their parents' whereabouts..." Ken muttered.

Henry nodded. "I know... I guess they aren't thinking straight... I just hope this doesn't cost Takato his match..."

"OK... time to unmask the Masked Dragon..." Animus purred, placing a card onto the Duel Disk. "Gene-Warped Warwolf in ATK mode!"

Takato gasped. "What?!"

"Not that card..." Henry whispered in fear.

Animus laughed as Gene-Warped Warwolf appeared on the field. The Warwolf was an extremely bizarre monster, literally two beasts in one, like a pair of conjoined twins. One of the beast's two bodies was white, and the other, growing out of the white one's back, was black. The black one had more fur than the white one, whose skin was mostly smooth with lots of weird designs and some plate armor on the shoulders and face. The white body also had four powerful clawed arms, and a pair of wolf-like ears grew from the mass of hair connecting the heads of the two beasts.

(_Gene-Warped Warwolf. LV/4 Earth/Beast-Warrior ATK/2000 DEF/100_)

"What's so dangerous about him?" TK asked. "What sort of ability does it have?"

Henry shook his head. "None, which makes him dangerous..."

TK blinked. "What?"

Ryo ground his teeth. "Any Level 4 monsters with an ATK strength of 2000 or higher usually have a negative effect... like being forced to switch into DEF mode after an attack, or sacrificing LP to attack, but Gene-Warped Warwolf doesn't have ANY effects! He's the first Normal monster to have 2000 ATK points!"

"That's really bad..." Terriermon gulped.

Animus smirked. "Warwolf, squash that dragon for me... **FOUR-WAY TEAR!!!**"

"Four-Way Tear?" Terriermon asked, confused.

Warwolf howled as it leapt over to Masked Dragon, grabbed it in all four arms, and ripped it to pieces.

Ken cringed. "Painful..."

Takato grinned. "You fell for my trap..."

Animus blinked. "Trap? What trap? You didn't set any cards face-down..."

Madoudramon chuckled. "There are other ways to get your opponent to fall into a trap without using Trap cards..."

"Masked Dragon's special ability!" Takato called out. "When the dragon gets destroyed in battle, I can summon one Dragon-type monster from my deck to the field, as long as it's ATK strength is 1500 or less!" He held his Duel Disk out. "Come out, **ARMED DRAGON LV3!!!**"

The Armed Dragon was but a shadow of its much larger form. The beast was short and had orange skin with a brown armored hide, spikes growing from its chest, shoulders, elbows, knees, and eyebrows, big green eyes, a lantern jaw, tiny wings, and what looked like a metal club for a tail.

(_Armed Dragon LV3. LV/3 Wind/Dragon/Effect ATK/1200 DEF/900_)

"Nyah... he's so small, nyah!" Animus said, holding her laughter back. "What can that shrimp do?"

Takato narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you end your turn and find out yourself?"

Animus smirked. "Very well..." She selected a card from her hand/paw/whatever. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn..."

Takato narrowed his eyes at the face-down card. "_What could that be?_ Hmm...whatever. My draw!" He looked up and drew his next card.

Armed Dragon LV3 was abruptly engulfed in a tornado that hid him from view.

"**NYAH!!!**" Animus screamed. "What's going on here?!?"

Madoudramon sighed. "Armed Dragon LV3's special ability... during the player's Standby Phase, LV3 gets sent to the graveyard and a new monster takes its place."

Animus glanced at Madoudramon. "**NEW** monster?! What new monster is that?!"

Takato smirked. "Let's go!!! **ARMED DRAGON LV5!!!**"

Armed Dragon LV5 looked like a bigger, nastier version of LV3. His skin was red and black, with lots of spikes growing from his belly, shoulders, eyebrows, the underside of his lantern jaw, and the gauntlets covering his knuckles. Drills sprouted from his knees and elbows. His wings had grown only marginally bigger, and his club-like tail was now more like a thick mace.

(_Armed Dragon LV5. LV/5 Wind/Dragon/Effect ATK/2400 DEF/1500_)

Animus gasped. "Nyah... this is not good..."

"You bet it isn't!!!" Takato yelled, holding out a green card. "I activate the Spell card **Shrink**! When this card is played, during this turn, Warwolf's original ATK points are halved!"

"**EEP!**" Animus gulped.

(_Gene-Warped Warwolf. ATK/2000_ V _1000_)

Takato grinned. "All right, Armed Dragon! Take him down!!!** ARMED BANISHER!!!**"

Armed Dragon roared as it swung his right arm around in a blur of motion, striking Warwolf and causing it to explode with a howl of pain.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Animus cried, trying to regain her balance.

(**ANIMUS: _2600_**)

Ken smiled. "He did it! He's got himself a heavy lead!"

Henry nodded. "Yeah, and it doesn't end there...when Armed Dragon destroys a monster in battle, its special ability is activated!"

"Great!" TK said, grinning.

Takato placed Armed Dragon LV5 into his graveyard. "At the End Phase when Armed Dragon LV5 destroys a monster in battle, I can send him to the graveyard to evolve once more!!!"

Animus sweatdropped. "Mew..."

"Go for it, **ARMED DRAGON!!!**" Takato yelled as Armed Dragon LV5 glowed and began to grow larger. "**LEVEL 7!!!!**"

Armed Dragon LV7 was, naturally, even more deadly-looking than its previous incarnation. He wore heavily plated and bladed purple armor on his shoulders, arms, tail, neck, and head. Spikes grew from his shoulders and knuckles, and several rows of blades grew from his chest. Drills grew from his elbows, knees, and from the tip of the immense mass of spines and blades making up his armored tail. Even his wings had become blades!

(_Armed Dragon LV7. LV/7 Wind/Dragon/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/1000_)

Takato smirked. "Turn over..."

Animus gulped. "O... OK... My turn, draw! Nyah!" She glanced at the card she had drawn before looking at her hand. She grinned. "Nyah, no overgrown dragon will stop me! Nyah!" She held up a green card. "I'm playing the Spell **Double Summon**! Now, I can Normal Summon twice this turn!"

Henry narrowed his eyes. "Takato, keep your guard up!"

Takato nodded. "I know, Henry! I won't go down without a fight!"

"And now, I summon my **Lioness Servant** to the field!" Animus said, placing a card onto the field.

An anthropomorphic golden lioness wearing dull gray clothes with shackles on her wrists and ankles appeared on the field. She stared forward with a look of lost hope in her haunted eyes before kneeling on the ground, praying.

(_Lioness Servant. LV/2 Earth/Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK/300 DEF/1200_)

"What are you going to do?" Terriermon quipped. "Make Armed Dragon sob over the sad sight of your slave kitty over there?"

Animus grinned. "Actually... no... You see, Lioness Servant has a special ability. Most of the time, monsters whose Level is 7 or higher can be Normal Summoned to the field by Tributing two monsters on the field. However, Lioness Servant can be treated as a two-monster Tribute for a Beast-Warrior monster!"

Takato's eyes widened. "That doesn't sound good..."

"Nope, it isn't for you, nyah..." Animus purred with a grin. She twirled around the card she had just drawn and laughs. "Nyah! I tribute Lionness Servant to summon the ultimate Beast-Warrior monster!"

Lioness Servant vanished in a sparkle of light.

"What?!" Takato cried.

"The ultimate Beast-Warrior..." Henry muttered. His eyes widened in horror. "No, not that card!"

Animus grinned. "I call you to the field, **MYSTICAL KNIGHT OF JACKAL!!!**"

The Mystical Knight was a very powerful-looking warrior, with thick muscles, dark brown skin, and a head like a jackal's. He wore bright green armor on his shoulders, chest, arms, and waist, and wore an armored headdress much like a pharaoh's. A long purple cape fluttered down from his shoulders, and a purple robe fell down around the back of his legs from his waist. In each armored hand he tightly held a long golden blade with wing-like protrusions growing back from their rear and handles.

(_Mystical Knight of Jackal. LV/7 Light/Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK/2700 DEF/1200_)

TK was amazed. "What an impressive monster..."

"It's still weaker than Armed Dragon," Ken pointed out.

Animus grinned. "Nyah, not anymore... Lioness Servant will now lend the Mystical Knight 500 extra ATK points for this turn..."

(_Mystical Knight of Jackal. ATK/2700_ V _3200_)

Takato stood back in fear. "No!"

Henry narrowed his eyes. "This is not good..."

"I feel sorry for that kitty..." Guilmon groaned.

Animus grinned. "I wouldn't worry about it, nyah. I had a lot of faith in Lioness Servant when I had her in my hand! She's my favorite card!"

"Liar, liar, tail's on fire!" Terriermon said.

"Nyah, shut it!" Animus hissed. She glanced at her deck. "Lioness, don't worry... one of these days, I'll use a card that'll free you from your shackles and unleash your true power! The Lioness Knight... but now, help me overcome that overgrown dragon by lending me your strength! Mystical Knight, disarm the Armed Dragon! **PALADIN BLADE!!!**"

Mystical Knight grunted as he leapt towards Armed Dragon LV7 and sliced it in half. The dragon roared before vanishing in a terrific explosion.

"No..." Takato groaned.

(**TAKATO: _3600_**)

"I'll now set two cards face down!" Animus said, slotting two cards into her Duel Disk. "And I end my turn! Oh, and Mystical Knight's ATK goes back to normal... Thank you, my friend, nyah..."

(_Mystical Knight of Jackal. ATK/3200_ V _2700_)

Takato gritted his teeth. He quickly drew his next card. "It's my draw!!!"

Animus smiled. "I know what you just drew, nyah..."

"So do I..." Henry muttered.

Takato looked annoyed. "Oh really? What card did I just draw?!"

"**Armed Dragon LV7**..." Henry and Animus said at the same time.

Takato shook his head. "Don't be silly! The card I just drew is..." He glanced at the card. "**Armed**... **Dragon**... **LV**...**7**..."

Ken, TK and Terriermon were shocked. Guilmon blinked. "Say, Henry... since when were you psychic?"

Madoudramon chuckled. "Excellent choice on using Mystical Knight, my dear... With Mystical Knight out, any monsters that are destroyed by him are returned to the top of your opponent's deck!"

Ryo narrowed his eyes. "Which means that now, summoning Armed Dragon LV7 will be impossible! LV7 can only be summoned by the effect of Armed Dragon LV5..."

Henry ground his teeth. "And unless Takato can summon a strong monster, he's in trouble!"

Takato glanced at his hand and smiled. "If I play this right, I can win this Duel... Yeah, I can do this..." He looked up and smirked. "It's over, Animus!"

Animus blinked. "It is...?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah!" He held up a card. "I summon to the field in ATK position... **GEOGREYMON!!!**"

TK gasped. "Geo..."

"...Greymon?" Ken finished.

A Digimon that looked similar to Greymon, but with notable differences like red markings on the sides of his helmet and arms, a more well-defined chest, a longer tail, red trainer bracelets around his forearms, and different body markings appeared on the field.

(_GeoGreymon. LV/4 Earth/Dragon/Effect ATK/1900 DEF/1600_)

Ryo smirked. "GeoGreymon, a newly discovered evolved form of Agumon. The discovery of this Digimon comes with quite a few new evolved forms, too..."

"So, there's a new Champion form of Agumon?" Ken asked. "Along with new Ultimate and Mega forms?"

Terriermon nodded. "Yeah! And they're supposed to be even awesomer than Greymon, MetalGreymon and WarGreymon..."

TK smirked. "I'll tell WarGreymon that... he won't be happy..."

Takato glanced at the field. "_I can use GeoGreymon's power to wipe away her only monster, but not her face-down cards..._" He glanced at his hand and smirked "_But, I have the cards to beat her..._" He looked up. "I activate GeoGreymon's special ability!"

Animus blinked. "Nyah?"

Takato's graveyard glowed as Masked Dragon and Armed Dragon LV3 came out. "By removing two Dragon-type monsters from the game, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field whose ATK strength is higher than GeoGreymon's!"

"**NYAH?!!?**" Animus cried out. She looked at Mystical Knight in horror as he burst into flame. "Impossible, nyah!!! **NO!!!**"

Mystical Knight groaned in pain before exploding.

Takato grinned. "Battle Phase! GeoGreymon, Direct Attack!!! **MEGA BURST!!!**"

GeoGreymon opened his mouth and launched a huge fireball at Animus.

Animus, however, smirked. "Nyah, I reveal my face-down card!" One of her three face-down cards flipped up. It was the one she placed during her first turn. "**Call of the Haunted**! With this Trap card, I can summon a monster from my graveyard! Care to guess?"

"Mystical Knight of Jackal, right?" Takato asked.

Animus nodded with a purr. "Yes, nyah..." Her graveyard glowed. "Return from the dead, my mighty Knight!!! **COME FORTH!!!**"

The ground burst as the Mystical Knight came out, clutching his blades.

(_Mystical Knight of Jackal. LV/7 Light/Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK/2700 DEF/1200_)

Animus grinned. "Nyah, want to call off GeoGreymon's attack?"

"Yes and no!" Takato replied.

Animus blinked. "Yes and no, nyah?"

"Yes, I'm calling off GeoGreymon!" Takato said, picking out a card from his hand. "And no, I'm not calling off the attack! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **DIGI-SOUL CHARGE - INFERNO!!!**"

GeoGreymon roared as he vanished off the field in a cloud sparkles.

"Nyah, what happened?" Animus asked.

Takato grinned. "First off, I have to give up 500 of my LP..."

(**TAKATO: _3100_**)

"Then, you get rid of your monster, nyah?" Animus asked. "What do you get in return?"

Takato grinned. "By sending GeoGreymon to the graveyard with Digi-Soul Charge - Inferno, I can Digivolve him to his Ultimate form**! RISE UP, RIZEGREYMON!!!**"

In a burst of flames RizeGreymon appeared. RizeGreymon was a GeoGreymon wearing a horned metal helmet with red hair growing from the back, as well as armor on his chest and the tip of his tail. Eight-bladed metal wings with thrusters grew from his back and a giant gun was mounted over his left arm.

(_RizeGreymon. LV/8 Wind/Dragon/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2600_)

"Nyah, not good!!!" Animus cried.

TK was amazed. "Whoa! This is GeoGreymon's Ultimate form?!"

"Imagine what his Mega form must be like..." Ken whispered.

Takato smirked. "The final blow! **ATTACK, RIZEGREYMON!!! TRIDENT REVOLVER!!!**"

RizeGreymon grunted as he raised his revolver arm and fired three laser bullets at Mystical Knight, causing the monster to explode with a cry of agony.

"You got him!" Ryo cheered.

Animus gritted her teeth. "Reveal Trap card, **Spirit Barrier**!" One of her two remaining face-down cards flipped up. "With this out, Battle Damage to my monster goes to 0!"

Henry narrowed his eyes. "That means she won't lose 300 LP between Mystical Knight and RizeGreymon's ATK difference..."

Ryo grinned. "She's still going to lose. RizeGreymon has a special ability. When he destroys a monster in battle, the opponent loses LP equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points. With her LP at 2600, she's going to lose 2700!!!"

Animus overheard this and sweatdropped. "Nyah...?"

"That's right!" Takato declared. "So, take her down!!! **RISING DESTROYER!!!**"

RizeGreymon landed on the ground before Animus and began charging up six guns on his wings and two on his chest before firing a total of eight lasers at the neko-girl.

"Eep, nyah! Reveal my final face-down!!!" Animus cried as her last card flipped up. "The Trap card, **Damage Polarizer**!!!"

Out of nowhere, orange energy surrounded Animus like a shield, and RizeGreymon's attack just bounced right off.

Takato was shocked. "Wha... What happened?!"

Animus sighed in relief. "Nyah... this Trap card can only work when an effect that inflicts damage to LP has been activated. This Trap card negates the activation and the effect!"

"**WHAT?!**" Takato cried. "But... but..."

"Nyah, don't be a crybaby!" Animus hissed, drawing a new card. "In return, Damage Polarizer allows us to draw one card from our deck!"

Takato gritted his teeth and drew a card. "I end my turn..."

Animus sighed in relief. "Phew, nyah..."

"She's good..." Ryo said.

"No fair!" Guilmon cried. "She stopped RizeGreymon's full attack! How'm I going to get my bread back now?!"

Ryo nodded. "Like I said, she's good... I'm dreading to find out what she'll do on her next turn..."

"Me too..." Henry muttered. He looked up. "Rika... what's taking you so long?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the sixth floor, Rika looked around and sighed in exasperation. "This is stupid!"

Renamon nodded. "I know... we're nearly done investigating this floor and we still haven't found Takato's parents yet..."

Rika frowned. "Not that, them!"

Kazu was busy putting Kenta in a headlock. "For the last time, answer me this! Since when were you a neko fan?!"

Kenta gasped, his face turning blue. "For... a while... Kazu, need air..."

"Man, why didn't you tell me that?!" Kazu asked, looking annoyed. "I'm your best friend!"

Rika shook her head. "What about you, Kazu? Aren't you a neko fan?"

Kazu released Kenta and glared at Rika. "Never!!!"

"He's... not one of those... furry fan guys... his only poor excuse is... they make him sneeze..." Kenta gasped for air, then started chuckling. "Besides, he might get a nosebleed from seeing naked girls... Or Digimon cards."

"**NO, I WON'T!!!!!**" Kazu snapped. "**LET'S LEAVE IT AND LOOK FOR TAKATO'S PARENTS!!!**"

Kenta smirked as he got up. "Guess I struck a nerve, huh Kazu?"

Kazu walked over to a door and snarled. "Zip it..." He opened the door, looked inside, and closed it. "Not in here..."

"What gives you that idea?" Rika asked.

"No room..." Kazu replied.

Renamon glanced around. "Something isn't right here. Where did that...cat girl and Madoudramon hide Takato's parents?"

"And the bread..." Kenta added.

Renamon nodded. "That too... Do you think they lied?"

Rika thought for a moment. "Wait, do you think they might have hidden Takato's parents and the bread on the fifth floor where Takato is Dueling?"

"Or maybe on the floors below us?" Kenta asked.

Kazu frowned. "Or maybe they're not here at all! Maybe they're being held somewhere else!"

Kenta glanced around. "Hey, where did MarineAngemon go?"

"I found it! I found it!" MarineAngemon called, flying towards the Tamers while struggling to hold onto a piece of paper bigger than he was in his tiny fins. "They're on the other side of the floor!"

Kenta smiled. "Way to go, MarineAngemon!"

"OK, excuse me..." Kazu said, bringing out his D-Power. "Where's the info that says MarineAngemon has a lot of luck, while I don't?" He sighed. "Dang it, I forgot... Guardromon is outside..."

"What's that you've got there?" Rika asked, taking the paper from MarineAngemon. She looked it and her eyes widened in disbelief. "I don't believe it!!!"

"What!? What is it?!" Kenta asked.

Renamon took the paper and blinked at it. "What in the...? Rika..."

Rika nodded. "Renamon, go downstairs and show this to Takato at once! We'll go and get the bread!"

"Must we?" Kazu moaned.

"If we don't, Guilmon is going to complain about it..." Kenta pointed out.

"**LET'S GO!**" Kazu declared.

Renamon nodded, running to the staircase with the piece of paper. "On my way, Rika!"

"Hey, Rika!" Kenta said, looking confused. "What was on that, anyway?"

Rika sighed. "A note to Takato from his parents..."

Kazu sweatdropped. "They weren't in any danger in the first place... were they...?"

Rika shook her head. "Nope..."

"How do you think Takato is going to react to this?" Kenta wondered.

"Hopefully, it's not enough to force Guilmon to Dark Digivolve into Megidramon..." Kazu replied.

Rika glared at Kazu. "And I thought Gogglehead let **HIS** imagination run wild..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(**TAKATO: _3100_**)

(**ANIMUS: _2600_**)

Takato stood his ground as he glared at Animus. "Well? Aren't you going to make your own move?"

"Nyah, keep your goggles on!" Animus called, drawing her next card. "My move!"

"Do you think Takato is in trouble?" Terriermon asked.

Guilmon shook his head. "No way! Check out his monster!"

(_RizeGreymon. LV/8 Wind/Dragon/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2600_)

Terriermon grinned. "Oh, yeah! He's going to kick butt!"

Henry frowned. "Maybe... maybe not..."

Animus glanced at her hand. "I can make a comeback... No, I can destroy him!" She smirked. "Nyah, prepare to lose!" She twirled her card around. "I play the Equip Spell, **Premature Burial**! By paying 800 of my LP, I can summon the Mystical Knight to the field from my graveyard!"

Terriermon groaned. "He loves that card, doesn't he?"

"It is her strongest card, Terriermon..." Henry said. "And if you haven't noticed, she's glaring daggers at you..."

Terriermon blinked. "Why?"

"You called her a he..." Henry said.

"Oops..." Terriermon muttered.

"**NYAH!!! I'M GOING TO** (**_BEEP_**) **KILL YOU, YOU** (**_BEEP!_**) **RABBIT** (**_BEEP!_**) **DOG** (**_BEEP_**) **FREAK, NYAH!!!**" Animus screamed.

Madoudramon shook his head. "Allow me to speak for her... Arise, Mystical Knight of Jackal!!!"

Mystical Knight of Jackal appeared on the field once again, after sweatdropping at an angry Animus.

(_Mystical Knight of Jackal. LV/7 Light/Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK/2700 DEF/1200_)

(**ANIMUS: _1800_**)

Animus took a deep breath. "Nyaaaaaah... I'm going to tear you apart!"

"For an insult that I didn't say?" Takato asked.

Animus nodded. "**YEAH, NYAH!!!**"

"Me and my big mouth..." Terriermon muttered.

Henry rolled his eyes. "You finally noticed?"

"Battle Phase!!!" Animus declared. "Mystical Knight, kill RizeGreymon and send him to the top of his deck! **PALADIN BLADE!!!**"

Mystical Knight grunted and rushed towards RizeGreymon with his blades out...

"She's going to get her monster destroyed!" Ryo cried.

Henry narrowed his eyes. "What is she planning?"

Animus grinned. "And now... I activate a Quick-Play Spell... **BATTLE FUSION!!!**" She held up the card. "By playing this, I can increase Mystical Knight's ATK using RizeGreymon's ATK!!!"

Takato gasped. "**NO!!!**"

"Then, I play ANOTHER Quick-Play Spell, **Emergency Provisions**! By sending Battle Fusion and Premature Burial to the graveyard, my LP increases by 2000!!!"

Animus said, playing another card. "**I WIN!!!**"

(Mystical _Knight of Jackal. ATK/2700_ V _5700_)

(**ANIMUS: _3800_**)

Mystical Knight slashed his blades against RizeGreymon, causing the Ultimate Digimon to explode.

"**TAKATO!!!**" The others cried in horror.

Animus was happy. "**I WIN, NYAH!!! I WIN, NYAH!!! I WIN, NYAH!!! I WIN, NYAH!!! I-**"

(**TAKATO: _400_**)

"...mis...cal...culated... nyah..." Animus said slowly, sweatdropping.

Madoudramon chuckled.

"Turn over..." Animus muttered.

Takato took a deep breath. "That was clo-"

"Takato!!!" Takato turned around to see Renamon landing near Henry. "Your parents!!! They're okay!"

Takato smiled. "Really?"

Renamon nodded. "Yes..." She handed Henry the piece of paper. "Read this..."

Henry blinked and unfolded the paper. "It's a note... to Takato?" His jaw dropped. "**WHAT?!** _Dear Takato, we'll be out seeing a play until 11 o'clock tonight. Dinner is in the fridge. Love, mum_..."

Takato's jaw dropped comically. "My... parents... are... okay?"

Renamon nodded. "Yes... we found this among the bread."

"The bread's okay?!" Guilmon asked.

Renamon nodded. "Yes..."

"**HOORAY!!!**" Guilmon cheered.

"My parents... are okay..." Takato whispered before whirling around at Animus. "**AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO MAKE ME WORRY?!!? HOW COULD YOU!?!?**"

"Nyah, hello?" Animus mocked. "I'm evil, nyah!"

Takato snarled. "That's it! I'm taking you **DOWN!!!**"

Animus smirked. "Good luck with that, nyah..."

"**MY DRAW!!!**" Takato declared. He glanced at the card. It was RizeGreymon, not surprising thanks to Mystical Knight's special ability. However... "I'm activating a Spell card that was added to my hand thanks to your Damage Polarizer!!!"

Animus blinked. "Nyah?"

"**Graceful Charity**!!!" Takato called out, holding up the Spell card. "With this, I can draw three cards from my deck and send two to the graveyard!" He drew three cards, looking at it before he placed two cards into the graveyard.

Animus laughed. "And now what?"

Takato grinned as an image of a creature appeared behind him. "See for yourself..."

Henry's eyes widened. "That's... Qilinmon!"

Qilinmon looked like a Chinese unicorn, with green scales, wide white wings, and a tail that looked like curling clouds. Similar clouds grew around his hooves. Lightning bolts sprouted from the sides of his snout like whiskers, causing his blade-like horn to gleam.

"_An Ultimate-level Exalted Beast Digimon..._" Madoudramon muttered. "_An S-Class Ultimate, to be precise. It's told in legend that he is equal in power to a Mega-level Digimon. His special attack is Hurricane Soaring Sword._"

(_Qilinmon. LV/7 Wind/Beast/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2400_)

Takato grinned. "Qilinmon has a special ability that's activated whenever he gets discarded to the graveyard by a card effect! By paying half of my LP, I can activate one of his special abilities!"

(**TAKATO: _200_**)

"Qilinmon must have been sent to the graveyard by Graceful Charity..." Ryo muttered.

Henry nodded. "Yeah... Takato can either summon Qilinmon to the field or remove Qilinmon from the game to summon a Level 7 monster from the graveyard to the field, ignoring the Summoning Conditions..."

"What's he going to do?" Terriermon asked.

"I'm removing Qilinmon from the game!" Takato declared, removing Qilinmon's card from his graveyard. "That way, I can summon... **ARMED DRAGON LV7!!!**"

Animus gasped and stood back in horror as Takato's Armed Dragon LV7 appeared. "Nyah!!! **NO!!**!"

(_Armed Dragon LV7. LV/7 Wind/Dragon/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/1000_)

"He must have sent Armed Dragon LV7 to the graveyard with Graceful Charity!" Ryo said.

"Takato..." Henry whispered, a smile on his face. "You've got that card, don't you?"

"And now, let's complete the Armed Dragon Evolution!!!" Takato declared. Armed Dragon LV7 disappeared from the field. "By sending LV7 to the graveyard, I summon... **ARMED DRAGON LV10!!!!!!!**"

With a burst of wind, Armed Dragon LV10 took shape on the field with a roar that shook the building.

(_Armed Dragon LV10. LV/10 Wind/Dragon/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2000_)

Armed Dragon LV10 was a towering red-skinned titan on two legs, with curved striped horns growing from his knees, a striped belly armored and covered with hook-shaped blades growing down the underside of his long drill-tipped tail, thick shoulder and breastplate armor with curved horns growing from the shoulders, curved striped horns growing from the elbows, five-clawed gauntlets, a pair of long wing-shaped blades growing from his back, and a long neck and head completely covered in armor, with metal horns and fins growing from the head's top, sides, nose, and lower jaw.

"Awesome..." TK whispered in awe.

"What an incredible dragon..." Ken added.

Takato picked up his RizeGreymon card from his hand and sent it to the graveyard. "Activating LV10's special ability... by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, all face-up monsters on your side of the field get destroyed!"

Animus gasped. "**NYAAAAAAAAH!!!**"

"Armed Dragon, **HURRICANE VOICE!!!**" Takato yelled.

Armed Dragon LV10 opened his mouth and unleashed a roar so powerful that it caused the entire building to shake and also made Mystical Knight explode.

"**STRIIIIIIIKE THREE!!!**" Terriermon called out. "**YOU'RE OUT!!!**"

Takato nodded. "That's right!!! And because you have no monsters, Spirit Barrier's effect no longer works! Now... Armed Dragon LV10, **DIRECT ATTACK!!! ARMED EXPLOSION!!!**"

Armed Dragon LV10 roared as he reared back his claw and thrust it forward at Animus.

"Nyah, eep..." Animus gulped...

... and the attack struck, triggering a tremendous explosion.

(**ANIMUS: _800_**)

Animus twitched on the ground as Armed Dragon LV10 pulled back. "Ow... nyah... I'm... still... in the-"

"And now, I play this Quick-Play Spell!" Takato called out, placing a card into his Duel Disk. "**LEVEL DOWN!?**"

Animus sat up. "Nyah?"

Takato grinned. "By sending LV10 back to my deck, I can summon LV7 from my graveyard to the field!"

Armed Dragon LV10 started to glow and shrank down into his LV7 form.

(_Armed Dragon LV7. LV/7 Wind/Dragon/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/1000_)

"It's over..." Madoudramon said.

"You bet it is!!!" Takato said. "Armed Dragon LV7, **DIRECT ATTACK!!! ARMED PUNISHER!!!**"

Armed Dragon LV7 roared as he reared his claw back and thrust it forward at Animus.

"Ah, nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Animus screamed as the attack struck and reduced her LP to zero.

"**HE DID IT!!!**" Guilmon cheered. "**TAKATOMON WON!!!**"

"**WAY TO GO!!!**" Terriermon added.

(**TAKATO: _200_**)

(**ANIMUS: _0_**)

Takato fell to his knees, taking deep breaths as his Duel Disk switched off and Armed Dragon LV7 vanished. "I... won..."

Animus groaned as she fell to the ground. "Nyah... game over..."

Madoudramon quickly caught Animus. "You did well... I was impressed, my dear..."

"Thank... you, nyah..." Animus groaned.

Madoudramon glanced at Takato. "And you, Tamer... you, Takato...you are very strong, as a Duelist and as a Tamer."

Takato just glared at Madoudramon.

"Madoudramon, just what are you planning?" Renamon asked.

Madoudramon chuckled. "With the end of this Duel, the time for the Tyrants to rise has come!" His body began to glow. "We shall meet again!!!"

"Madoudramon, wait!!!" Takato called.

But it was too late, for in a flash of light both Madoudramon and Animus was gone...

"What just happened?!" Terriermon asked.

"Madoudramon... must have transported himself and Animus back into the Digital World..." Henry said. "Just... what is he...?"

"The better question iis," Rika started, walking down the stairs with Kazu and Kenta behind her. "Who **WAS** Animus?"

Kazu glanced at Takato. "How are you doing, Chumley?"

Takato smiled weakly. "I'm doing okay..."

"Remember what Madoudramon said when he was introducing her? He said she was a Tyrant..." TK said.

Ken nodded. "Yeah... one of the **TWELVE** Tyrants!"

"Do you think they'll be like Zhuqiaomon's Devas?" Kenta asked.

"I hope not..." Henry muttered.

"Hey, where's MarineAngemon?" Guilmon asked. "Is he guarding the bread?"

Kenta nodded. "Yeah... the bread's upstairs and-"

Guilmon was gone.

"-Wow, he's really fast," Kenta finished.

Takato chuckled. "TK, Ken... you two better hurry upstairs before Guilmon eats all the bread..."

Ken smiled. "No thanks..."

"I think we're more concerned about what Madoudramon is planning," TK said. "And more importantly, who or what are the Twelve Tyrants?"

"Maybe I can answer that..." Said an unfamiliar voice. Everyone glanced at the shadows to see an unfamiliar figure walking into the moonlight, a serious look on his face.

Ryo narrowed his eyes. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"An ally..." Replied the mysterious figure. "I've been sent here by Seto Kaiba."

Rika frowned. "Well then, tell us your name..."

The mysterious figure smirked. "The name is Axel Brodie..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She lost!!!" Antaeus roared angrily. "How could you lose to some... brat?!"

Animus cringed. "Nyah, I... don't know..."

"Don't know?! Don't know?!" Antaeus snarled. "You're suppose to show how tough the Tyrants are!!! Instead, you-"

"Hey, back off!" Sauron roared, stepping in front of Animus. "Just because you're a War Beast doesn't mean you have to bite her head off! That was just a practice Duel!"

Antaeus narrowed his eyes. "Practice or no practice, she let us down!"

Tsunami shook her head. "No, I think she has done quite well. She nearly beat Takato Matsuki... Plus, we can see that he'll be a good target for our Shadow Games. The Phantom Demon's revival needs either our Duel Energy and souls **OR** the Duel Energy and souls of strong Duelists..."

"Nevertheless..." Caster said, walking in front of a huge slab with a smirk. "The Monolith of Chaos is ready... we're ready... and with the practice Duel out of the way, it is time to decide who will begin the revival."

"That's right!" Hissed Raviel's voice from the monolith. "Everyone, go into the circle and hold out your left hand. We will send out a bolt of energy which will select a Tyrant to begin the quest for our revival. The power of the Shadow Games will be granted to them as well!"

Caster nodded. "Understood... Tyrants, into positions at once!!!"

The other Tyrants nodded and with Caster, stood in a circle and held their left hands out. The Monolith of Chaos started glowing red, blue and yellow before firing a black orb at the Tyrants. It spun around them rapidly before slowing down and stopping at...

"Me?!" Diablo gasped.

Slowly, the dark orb merged with Diablo. The Tyrant grunted and roared in pain, briefly transforming into a brown-skinned demon with a green helmet and green wings before changing back to his regular form.

"How did it go?" Wvyern asked with a smirk.

Diablo glared at her. "It was a walk in the park, thank you for asking..."

Tsunami glanced at Caster. "Diablo will be the first. However, I suggest we also make our mark by attacking Shinjuku while Diablo is in a Shadow Game?"

Caster smirked. "That sounds like a good idea, Tsunami..." He glanced around. "Does anyone have any objections to that?"

The other Tyrants shook their heads.

"Well then, shall we talk to Lucemon?" Tsunami asked. "Maybe he can lend us some help... I'm curious as to what strength these Digimon possess."

Caster nodded. "Very well... Warmaster, Wyvern! Follow me!"

Warmaster and Wyvern nodded. "Yes, sir!"

As the three Tyrants left the room, Sauron glanced at Animus. "You know, you could have a rematch against Takato if you're chosen... After all, imagine his reaction when he learns that Lioness Servant, not Mystical Knight, is the strongest monster in your deck!"

Animus grinned. "Nyah, that's right... With the right cards, I can unleash Lioness Servant's true power... Lioness Queen... nyah!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments later...

"So, that's your plan?" Lucemon asked from behind his deck. Caster, his two Tyrant guards, Madoudramon and BlackGuilmon stood before him.

Caster nodded. "Yes... will you be willing to help us?"

Lucemon smirked. "Why not? It sounds like a lot of fun..."

Caster bowed. "Thank you, Lucemon..."

"However, may I suggest which Duelist your chosen Tyrant could face?" Lucemon asked.

"It better not be that Takato brat!" Warmaster hissed.

Caster glared at Warmaster. "Calm yourself!" He glanced at Lucemon. "Forgive him... he isn't happy when a fellow Tyrant loses a Duel. So, who is the suitable Duelist?"

Lucemon grinned. "The Duel King! Yugi Muto!"

"The most powerful Duelist of all?" Wyvern asked. She turned to Caster. "Do you think that's wise?"

Caster frowned. "Maybe not, but... perhaps some good will come out of this. After all, this might be the perfect chance to see the Duel King's strength, and even if Diablo loses, the Duel King will die!"

"So, you accept?" Lucemon asked.

Caster nodded. "Of course."

"Good. You won't be able to miss the Duel King...his name is Yugi Muto. He has a ridiculous hairdo and possesses the Dark Magician, his favorite monster card," Lucemon told them.

Warmaster gasped. "The Dark Magician?!"

Caster grinned. "So, he uses a Spellcaster deck?"

"Mostly, but he uses other monster cards as well..." Lucemon said. "Once you see him in action, you'll understand what I mean."

Madoudramon stepped forward. "Lucemon... perhapes this is a good time to try out the Lazaramon clan."

Lucemon grinned. "Oh, they're ready?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "All five members are ready!"

"Excellent!" Lucemon said with a malicious grin. "How many have been made?"

"Nearly three thousand!" BlackGuilmon said, grinning. "And I can make more..."

Lucemon shook his head. "No... three thousand is enough for now. Where are they?"

"They're being kept in a huge room in this base," BlackGuilmon replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ShadowRanamon looked down at a tiny tent with a massive sweatdrop. "And how many of these Digimon are in here?"

"Three thousand..." LadyDevimon replied dryly. "All of them part of the Lazaramon clan..."

"Even though I know that SkullSatamon made this tent, I still want to ask the immortal question..." ShadowRanamon said.

LadyDevimon blinked. "And that is...?"

"**HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIT ALL THIS INTO THIS TINY TENT?!?!**" ShadowRanamon screamed.

LadyDevimon sighed. "Every time it's the same question, and every time it's the same answer... SkullSatamon built this..."

ShadowRanamon groaned. "I need a vacation..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now, I'm curious about something..." BlackGuilmon said. "You're planning to attack the city while Diablo is Dueling... isn't that against the rules?"

Wyvern smirked. "No... you see, we're attacking **BEFORE** Diablo starts Dueling. There's no problem with that, is there?"

"Besides, we're having Animus keep an eye on Diablo from afar. She'll give us the signal to let us know when Diablo is Dueling... hopefully, against the Duel King..." Warmaster said.

"And what about the attacks that **AREN'T** caused by the Tyrants?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Well, they can keep at it...they're not affected by the rules," Caster said with a grin.

Lucemon glanced at BlackGuilmon. "Here are your orders, BlackGuilmon... get Yamidramon, Atolmdramon, Dark Fox and Darkdramon and lead them into the Real World. You're going to join the Tyrants in their assault."

"Really?" BlackGuilmon asked. He smirked. "Well then, a proper rematch against my brother... Shall I bring UmbraDevimon with me?"

"And summon Shining Mode?" Madoudramon asked.

"On second thought, he could use some rest..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

"What about Saya?" Lucemon asked.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "She's currently going through her reprogramming right now... I'm having Mummymon to keep an eye on her while Arukenimon keeps an eye on Mummymon..."

"One of these days, Saya needs to go out there and fight!" Lucemon snapped. "Nevertheless, I'll let it slide this time. Just go and get ready!"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Understood!" He rushed out of the tent and... "**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**"

Lucemon smirked. "Forgot to mention that SkullSatamon is digging holes to bury his cheeseburger treasure."

"Too bad he ate the treasure when he finished..." Madoudramon pointed out.

Lucemon nodded. "True, true... now, the Tyrant's entrance into the Real World...?"

"I can simply open up a portal..." Madoudramon said. "I'll make it big enough for the Lazaramon to enter..."

Lucemon grinned. "Good..."

"Lucemon, when shall we start the attack?" Caster asked.

Lucemon chuckled. "How about... now?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the depths of HYPNOS...

Yamaki entered the meeting room with a smirk. "Axel has just contacted us... Takato and the others are okay..."

Yamaki was addressing Kaiba, Pegasus, Jeri, Leomon, the new Pokemon trainers, Latias and her bird team and the Duel Academy Duelists.

Neos stood near Jaden, uncrossing his arms. "And the Tyrant?"

"She got away... her name was Animus and she used a deck full of Beasts and Beast-Warriors..." Yamaki said.

The moment the Pokemon trainers and Duelists had arrived at Shinjuku, Kaiba took them to HYPNOS. Once there, Yamaki debriefed them until Jeri and Leomon rushed in to inform them about the kidnapping of Takato's parents.

Kaiba sent his new ally, Axel, to the building to report on the situation and let them know if they needed to get over there and help out.

"So, how are Takato's parents doing?" Jeri asked.

"They were never in danger in the first place..." Yamaki replied. "The only thing of Takato's parents that Animus took was a note for Takato, telling him that they were out to see a play."

Zane frowned. "I see... he was tricked into Dueling to save his parents..."

"And Takato won, didn't he?" Pegasus asked.

Yamaki nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

Pegasus looked down at the table, frowning. "I see... then, it has begun... the Tyrants will soon begin their quest to revive the Phantom Demons..."

Leomon gritted his teeth. "As if we didn't have enough problems already..."

"Axel is debriefing Takato and the others about Lucemon's new allies..." Yamaki said. "And I've already sent a message to Izzy's laptop to let everyone on Angel Island know about our new problems..."

"What about the Sovereigns?" Kaiba asked.

"Izzy will tell them..." Yamaki replied.

Jaden sighed. "I don't like this... I don't like this one bit!"

Lucas nodded, stroking Leafeon's back as the Verdant Pokemon rested on his lap. "I know... just what is going on?"

"I'm more confused about why Madoudramon kidnapped us..." Dawn said.

"Is it because of this wormhole that Valmarmon made?" Gary asked.

Yamaki frowned. "I don't know, but we're looking into it-"

Suddenly, alarms started to blare.

"What is that?!" Syrus screamed.

"Private Princeton!" Hassleberry snapped. "Stop singing!"

Chazz's left eye twitched as he extended a hand to Aster. "Flyswatter..."

Aster sighed and handed Chazz a flyswatter. "Fine, but don't blame me when you have a net for a face."

Yamaki gritted his teeth and activated his communicator. "Riley, report! What's happening?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the command center, Riley was frantically operating her console while looking anxiously at the troubling readings on her headset. "There's been a Bio-Emergence, sir! Nearly three thousand Digimon have entered the Real World!"

"_Three thousand?!?_" Yamaki gasped.

"Yes, but we don't know what they are!" Riley said. "Our Digimon Information system don't have anything on them!"

"Wait!" Tally called out. "I'm receiving Digimon Information now!"

"What?!" Riley gasped. "But, how?!"

"I don't know, but let's be grateful that we have some answers about our new arrivals!" Tally said. "We can figure out who sent us the info later!"

Riley nodded. "Understood!" She examined her console and frowned. "There are **FIVE** different Digimon species presents! Four of them are Champions and the fifth is Ultimate!"

"_Bring them up on the review screen in the conference room so we can take a look!_" Yamaki said.

"Uploading now!" Riley said.

Tally sighed. "Three thousand... god..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone in the conference room looked at the screen on the wall as it lit up and showed a huge swarm of Digimon flying through the air. They were mostly white, streamlined creatures, with a thin pointed snout, a bulging middle area with black stripes, and a diamond-shaped tail thruster growing from the rear. A black appendage ending in an angular white fin grew from the creature's back. They had two limbs dangling behind them, mostly dark with paler hands almost like flippers at the end.

"What are those?!" Jeri cried.

After receiving another communique from Riley, Yamaki frowned. "They're called **Lazaramon**"

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Lazaramon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Unknown _

_Bio Scouter Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Scouter Burst, Triple Burst _

_Ancient Digimon created by Valmarmon. They're used for scouting and attacking when needed. _

0000000000000000000000000

Leomon frowned. "I never heard of them..."

Yamaki listened to the communicator again and paled. "You wouldn't have...they're Ancient Digimon thought to be extinct!"

"Extinct? Why?" Kaiba asked.

"Because... they were once created by Valmarmon..." Yamaki whispered.

Dawn gasped. "Valmarmon?! That Demon God Digimon who put us in this mess the first place?!"

Yamaki nodded. "That's him..."

Dawn groaned. "Great, now it's **NOT** all right..."

"We already knew that when the term '_three_ _thousand Digimon are invading our world_' was used..." Chazz muttered.

Jaden glanced at the monitor and frowned. "You said there were four different kinds of Champion Digimon, right?"

Yamaki nodded. "And an Ultimate-level Digimon. Why?"

Jaden got up and pointed to a particular Digimon. "I think this is the second one..."

The Digimon Jaden was pointing at looked like Lazaramon, but with noteable differences. Instead of a thin pointed snout, it had a large light brown horn. The angular white fin was yellow and wings grew from the diamond-shaped tail thruster.

Yamaki frowned and spoke to his communicator. "Riley, among the Lazaramon is another group of Digimon!" He listened for a moment. "I see..."

"Well?" Bastion asked.

"That Digimon is leading that group of Lazaramon!" Yamaki said. "They're called **HunterLazaramon**!"

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _HunterLazaramon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Unknown _

_Bio Leader Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Horn Burst, Triple Burst _

_Ancient Digimon created by Valmarmon. Leader of a Lazaramon scouting party that attacks intruders without hesitation. As leader of his party, he'll give the Lazaramon shields in order to protect them when they attack as a team. _

0000000000000000000000000

Bastion rubbed his chin. "I see... Now, I'm curious to see what those remaining three Digimon are..."

"You're **CURIOUS?!**" Dawn asked in disbelief.

Latias hovered over to the monitor and took a closer look at the Lazaramon and HunterLazaramon. "Wait... I just had a thought..."

"What is it?" Yamaki asked.

Latias glanced around the room. "What if Lazaramon and HunterLazaramon were designed to attack in the air and on the ground?"

"Well, that would leave the sea, right?" Syrus asked.

Yamaki frowned and spoke into his communicator again. "Riley, use your scanners on the Shinjuku Bay area and see if there are any Digimon signatures there!"

"_Understood, sir!_" Riley replied.

"Wait, if these Digimon were extinct, how on earth are they here now?" Aster asked.

Lucas frowned. "Maybe they were cloned? I mean, we can revive ancient Pokemon from a DNA from fossils in our world..."

"How would that be possible?" Chazz asked. "How would they be able to revive dead Digimon from deleted data?"

Kaiba scowled. "Because Madoudramon must have been able to get some..."

Zane looked confused. "How would that even be possible for him? What are the chances of that guy being lucky enough to find Lazaramon data?"

Kaiba sighed. "A hundred percent... Lucemon doesn't know about it, but Madoudramon is actually working for Valmarmon!"

"Oh boy..." Syrus groaned.

"Yamaki!" Riley called.

Yamaki responded through his communicator. "Any luck?"

"Plenty!" Riley replied. "The two groups of Champion-level Digimon have been seen at Shinjuku Bay!"

Yamaki nodded. "OK! Bring them up!"

"So, I was right?" Latias asked.

Yamaki glanced at the dragon Pokemon. "Very much so... the other two Champion-level Digimon have been sighted at Shinjuku Bay."

Bastion frowned. "If I'm right... one of those two should be like Lazaramon, while the other will be like HunterLazaramon."

"One is the scouter and the other is the group leader!" Chumley said.

The screen flickered and showed images of Shinjuku Bay, with thousands of white Digimon skimming towards the city from over the sea.

Yamaki pointed to one of the Digimon. "These are called **HammerLazaramon**..."

"HammerLazaramon?" Jaden whispered. "Then, who's the other one? NailLazaramon?"

Yamaki chuckled. "Good guess, but no..." He pointed to a Digimon leading the HammerLazaramon. "The final Champion Digimon is called **SkimmerLazaramon**!"

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _HammerLazaramon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Unknown _

_Bio Sea-Searcher Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Hammer Burst, Ray Blast _

_Ancient Digimon created by Valmarmon. They patrol the seas with the ability to travel above and below the water._

00000000

**NAME:** _SkimmerLazaramon_

**LEVEL:** _Champion_

**TYPE:** _Unknown _

_Bio Aqua-Leader Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Energy Stream, Ray Blast _

_Ancient Digimon created by Valmarmon. The leaders of the water squadrons, they help coordinate the attacks of their groups._

0000000000000000000000000

The HammerLazaramon were odd white creatures that looked almost like living catamarans, with two large '_pontoon_' limbs growing out from the centers of their body. Their large heads, stretching out on elongated necks, looked like hammers, hence their name.

The SkimmerLazaramon were built on roughly the same lines as the HammerLazaramon, but their '_pontoons_' were more streamlined and pointed in the front, and their heads looked more like Pteranodons than hammers. Also, they were turquoise rather than white.

"Lazaramon, HunterLazaramon, HammerLazaramon and SkimmerLazaramon..." Alexis muttered. "And they're all Champion-level?"

Yamaki nodded. "Yes, Riley is trying to locate a suitable image for the fifth Digimon; the Ultimate-level one..."

"Once we see what we're up against, we should go out there and fight back!" Jaden said, getting up from his chair.

Jeri nodded. "I agree! We can't let them hurt any innocent people!"

"I understand..." Yamaki said before speaking into his communicator. "Riley, please hurry up... there isn't much time..." He smiled. "Thank you..."

Zane frowned. "OK... Let's see the final Digimon..."

Yamaki nodded as the screen flickered. "All right. Here it comes..."

Then, the screen lit up to show a very fearsome creature, shaped vaguely like a bird. The majority of its body was a mottled black and white, but the end of its long bulging tail and its narrow neck and tiny head were a vivid, glowing purple. Its featherless wings spread out for some distance on either side of the beast, casting shadows on everything underneath it.

"What the Sam Hill is that?!" Hassleberry cried.

Yamaki frowned. "It's called... **Hellionmon**..."

000**_DIGIMON_** **_INFORMATION_**000

**NAME:** _Hellionmon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Unknown _

_Bio Meteor Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Meteor Strike, Stone Slasher _

_Ancient Digimon created by Valmarmon. Can evolve from any of the four Lazaramon clans. Has high attack and defensive power, which is used for its meteor attacks._

00000000000000000000000

Kaiba smirked. "This will be interesting..." He dug a hand into a pocket and brought out a card. "Ancient Digimon created by a Demon God Digimon... I'll gladly test their strength against my Blue-Eyes."

"I think we should split up!" Bastion said, getting up from his chair. "I'll head to the Bay to deal with the sea-type Lazaramon!"

Hassleberry grinned. "I'll come too, Private Misawa! After all, Super Conductor Tyranno will shock those suckers to death!"

"What?!" Yamaki gasped. He turned to the screen. "Bring it up!"

"Yamaki, what's wrong?" Pegasus asked.

The screen lit up once more to reveal Diablo standing on top of a building. He was covered in a black aura and laughing evilly.

"What the!?" Dawn gasped.

"Is he human?!" Chazz asked.

Neos narrowed his eyes. "No... he's a Tyrant! Diablo!"

"Diablo..." Jaden whispered.

"Are there any other Tyrants here?" An alarmed Pegasus asked.

"I don't know..." Growled Neos. "The Tyrants can control their energy so no one can sense them... Diablo is doing this because he wants us to challenge him."

Aster frowned. "A challenge, huh? Which means, **HE'S** starting off the revival!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Jaden said, running off. "Let's go, Neos!"

Neos nodded. "OK!"

"Wait, Jaden!" Syrus called. "You don't know where Diablo is!"

If you're expecting Jaden to laugh sheepishly and say '_good_ _point_', cue facefaulting... you're wrong. Instead...

Jaden smiled. "I know, Sy. But, Neos does!"

Neos nodded. "Correct. I can sense Diablo's energy right now. He's unleashing a lot at the moment..."

"Still, your life is on the line..." Zane said. "That's not a good idea!"

Jaden ground his teeth. "I know, but I can't just stand here! What if Diablo is commanding the Lazaramon? What if he'll order them to attack if nobody challenges him?"

"That might explain why the Lazaramon haven't attacked yet..." Leomon muttered. "He's right, we'd better hurry and take them down!"

"I don't care what anyone says, I'm going to stop Diablo **NOW**!" Jaden shouted, running out of the room with Neos flying behind him.

"Jaden!" Alexis called, getting up and rushing after Jaden.

"Wait up!" Syrus moaned, rushing behind Alexis.

Chumley sighed, getting up from his seat. "More running... I should really get more exercise..."

Pegasus got up. "Wait, Chumley. We might need your Dueling skills to help us!"

Bastion nodded. "Agreed... your Master of Oz could help us pummel some of the Lazaramon away..."

"But, but..." Chumley started.

Chazz smirked. "Relax... this is Jaden... luck is on his side..." He glared at thin air. "No, in my case... **UNLUCK** is on my side! With you three!"

Jeri brought out a Digimon card and turned it into a Blue Card. "Leomon?"

Leomon smiled. "Let's go, Jeri! I'm sure Takato and the others are aware of the situation..."

"Aware of the situation?!" Chazz asked. "Who wouldn't see thousands of those white things flying through the air?!"

Hassleberry smirked. "Well, at least it's not 3000 Ojamas... eh, Private Princeton?" He blinked. "Erm, Private Princeton? Where did you go?"

"How does the table look from down there?" Gary asked dryly.

"It looks just fine, thanks!" Chazz called out from under the table. "**DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!!**"

"What? 3000 Ojamas?" Hassleberry asked.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!**" Chazz screamed.

Lucas sighed. "Dawn, I think it'd be best if you stayed behind..."

"Why?" Dawn asked. "My Piplup can..." She glanced at the Lazaramon and sweatdropped. "...die of fright if I put him against them..." She sighed. "OK... just be careful!"

Lucas nodded and got up, Leafeon leaping off of his lap "Shall we?"

Gary smirked. "Electivire would love some target practice..."

Lucas grinned. "Yeah, and so would my Garchomp and Staraptor... All right, let's do it!"

Yamaki sighed as everyone, except for Dawn, Pegasus, and himself, rushed out of the room. "It won't be easy..."

"I know, but what can we do?" Pegasus asked.

Dawn smiled. "Don't worry! I'm sure they'll be all right!"

"I know, but... just in case..." Yamaki said, tuning into his communicator. "Riley?"

"Yes, Yamaki?" Riley replied.

Yamaki smirked. "Contact Izzy, right away..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On top of a building elsewhere in the city, BlackGuilmon smirked as he and his group looked up at the Lazaramon plague. "What a beautiful sight... The Lazaramon and HunterLazaramon look like stars in the night sky..."

"Yes... We could call them the **Stars of Death**..." Dark Fox purred. "If nobody shows up to fight Diablo, those Lazaramon will fire their strongest attacks on the city, killing millions!"

"And we won't get hurt!" Yamidramon said with a grin. "Because those guys can't hurt Ultimate and Mega-level Digimon like us!"

BlackGuilmon rubbed his claws. "Oh yes... I'll be in my Mega form, to keep Gallantmon from helping out..."

"So, what are your orders?" Darkdramon asked.

BlackGuilmon smirked. "You four can do whatever you want! I'll be heading to the Kiten Building, where Takato and Guilmon were last seen..."

"Very well..." Dark Fox said, walking beside Darkdramon. "We'll have a look around the streets..."

Darkdramon nodded. "Understood!"

"Good!" BlackGuilmon said, leaping off the building. "Spread out!"

Darkdramon picked up Fark Dox... Dark Fox and flew away. Yamidramon summoned his sword and shield. "Are you ready, aibou?"

Atolmdramon nodded. "Ready..." He glanced up at the sky. "Just look at that..."

Yamidramon smirked. "Oh yeah... three thousand... Talk about overkill..."

Atolmdramon shrugged. "_At least it isn't over niiiiiiine thooooooouuuuuuuuusaaaaaaaand!!!!!_"

Silence...

"What was that?" Yamidramon asked.

"Oh, it's a popular running gag regarding a silly quote from the dub version of **Dragonball Z**..." Atolmdramon explained.

Yamidramon nodded. "Good, good... I already knew that..."

Atolmdramon blinked. "You did? Then why did you ask?"

"Currently, I'm breaking the fourth wall so the readers that haven't seen the dub version of Dragonball Z can understand what the joke means..." Yamidramon explained.

Atolmdramon slowly nodded. "I see... so, what did you think of that gag?"

(**CLANG!!!**)

"My shield answered for me..." Yamidramon muttered, walking away.

"Ow..." Atolmdramon groaned.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, at the Kiten Building...

"Lazaramon?!" A confused Takato asked, staring up at the Lazaramon plague with a look of horror on his face.

Axel nodded, holding the communicator closer to his ear.. "Yeah... they're said to be ancient Digimon made by Valmarmon, used as scouters and attackers. There are also HunterLazaramon and Hellionmon among the ones in the air, and SkimmerLazaramon and HammerLazaramon out at sea. There are at least three thousand of these things altogether out there!"

Terriermon grinned. "_At least it isn't over niiiiiiiiine tho-_"

Henry placed his hand over Terriermon's mouth. "That joke has been used already, thank you..."

"Why aren't they attacking?" TK asked. "They have a perfect shot..."

"A Tyrant is about!" Axel replied. "He's here to start off the revival... they might be waiting for his order to attack if nobody comes to challenge him."

"Is it Animus?" Terriermon asked.

"**HE**, Terriermon! He!" Henry snapped. He sighed. "You really got under her skin, you know."

"Hey, it's my job to insult the bad guys!" Terriermon said.

Renamon nodded. "And the good guys too..."

"What do we do?" Kenta asked. "Attack them before they attack us?"

Ryo nodded, taking out his D-Power. "I think that's the best option at the moment..."

"I agree..." Rika whispered. "We have to stop them before they kill any innocent people!"

"Guilmon!!!" Takato called, running to the stairs.

"Takatomon! Takatomon!" Guilmon cried from the bottom of the stairwell. "He's here!"

Takato blinked. "Who is?"

"BlackGuilmon!" Replied the red Digimon.

Takato gasped. "What...? Now...?"

Henry smiled at his friend. "Don't worry... we can stop those Lazaramon while you face BlackGuilmon..."

Takato glanced at Henry. "You sure?"

Henry nodded. "Of course!"

"Thanks..." Takato said, taking off his Duel Disk and his deck belt.

"I'll take care of them for you," TK said.

Takato smiled. "Thanks..."

"What about MarineAngemon?" Kenta asked.

"Yes?" MarineAngemon asked, hovering beside Kenta.

Takato sweatdropped. "The bread is safe, right?"

MarineAngemon nodded. "Yes. All safe. Locked up."

"In Guilmon's stomach, right?" Takato asked.

MarineAngemon nodded. "Yep."

"Oy vey..." Takato groaned.

(**_B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_**)

"**BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!!!**" Rika called out.

"_Renamon Bio-Merge to... **SAKUYAMON!!!**_"

Ryo smirked. "You going on ahead without us, wildcat?"

Sakuyamon flew out of the building, glancing back at Ryo over her shoulder. "Maybe... are you coming or not?"

Henry smirked before he leapt off the building. "**BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!!!**"

(**_B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_**)

"_Terriermon Bio-Merge to... **MEGAGARGOMON!!!**_"

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo shouted.

"Stingmon!" Ken called.

"Guardromon!" Kazu yelled.

Cyberdramon snarled as he flew towards his tamer.

"I'm coming, Ken!" Stingmon said.

"Here I come, Kazu!" Guardromon called.

TK sighed as he stared at Takato's Duel Disk. "I only wish MagnaAngemon were here... maybe his Gate of Destiny could help us..."

"Kid..." Axel said. "Come on, we better get off this building."

TK nodded. "OK!" He glanced at Takato. "Good luck!"

Takato grinned. "Thanks!"

As soon as everyone left the building, Guilmon looked up at his Tamer.

There was a moment of silence.

"Guess we won't be laughing at his name anymore, huh?" Guilmon asked.

Takato smirked. "No, Guilmon. I guess we won't..." He clutched his golden D-Power tightly. "Let's make this quick... I want to stop those Lazaramon before anyone gets killed..."

Guilmon nodded. "OK, Takatomon!"

(**_B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_**)

"**BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!!!**" Takato yelled.

"_Guilmon Bio-Merge to... **GALLANTMON!!!**_"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside Kiten Building, BlackGuilmon came to a screeching halt, gasping for breath. "Here... I... am... Boy, I should exercise something else aside from my voice." He shook his head. "I wonder if he knows I'm here..."

"**LIGHTNING JOUST!!!**" Gallantmon yelled, diving down towards BlackGuilmon while firing a powerful electric attack from his lance.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... he knows... **YAAAAAAH!!!!**" He leapt to one side as the attack struck and obliterated the ground where he had been standing. He snarled and quickly got back up. "_BlackGuilmon Warp Digivolve to... **CHAOSDUKEMON!!!!**_"

Gallantmon landed nearby, readying himself for battle. "How did you like my warning?"

"You should have given me a warning before your warning... great, that sounds like something SkullSatamon would say..." ChaosDukemon muttered, getting into a combat stance. "Ready?"

Gallantmon nodded. "Ready..."

"**PREPARE TO DIE!!!**" ChaosDukemon roared, charging at his brother.

"**THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!!!**" Gallantmon roared back, charging towards his enemy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Axel leapt off Guardromon's shoulder and landed on top of a building. "Leave me here! I'll start off the attack to get rid of these guys!"

Kazu nodded. "All right! Good luck!"

Axel smirked and glanced at the sky as Guardromon flew away. He activated his Duel Disk, flipping it out like a gun as he drew some cards. "Time to start the party! I activate the Spell card, **BLAZE ACCELERATOR!!!**"

A silver cannon standing on three legs appeared before Axel.

"And now, I'm upgrading it!" Axel said as his weapon glowed. "Into **TRI-BLAZE ACCELERATOR!!!**"

The silver cannon morphed into a three-barreled high-tech white cannon. Axel searched through his deck and picked out a few cards. "All right... I have to be careful... who knows what these things have in store for us."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Duelists, the Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon arrived outside the Metropolitan building and looked up at the Lazaramon plague.

"Just look at 'em... how do you expect us to beat three thousand of those varmints?" Hassleberry asked.

Gary nodded. "And how do you know they won't attack back?"

"Why would they attack back?" Chazz asked. "They'll only fire if Diablo tells them too... And with Jaden rushing to that building, that command won't happen just yet!"

Bastion shook his head. "No, Chazz. Gary is right. Even if they would attack by Diablo's command, they wouldn't just sit around and be easy targets... No, they could attack us if we attacked them."

"Which is why we have to be quick before they can react!" Aster said.

Bastion nodded. "I agree! Now, as I said before, I'll head to the docks with Hassleberry to deal with the sea-based Lazaramon."

"Wait! Before you go, have him join you!" Gary said, throwing a Pokeball. It opened up to release his Electivire. "Hopefully, he can destroy a lot of those Lazaramon with his Thunder attack; they'll be extremely vulnerable out on the water."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah... water conducts electricity, so those Lazaramon will probably be destroyed by high voltage!"

"Very well..." Bastion nodded.

Gary smiled. "OK, Electivire. Follow these two and when they tell you to attack, use Thunder on every monster in sight!"

Electivire nodded. "Elec, elec!"

Lucas sighed. "Man... if only I had Luxray or Magnezone with me..."

Pidgeot poked Latias in the side. "Erm... do we have to fight?"

Latias nodded. "I guess so..."

"Latias, no offense, but..." Noctowl started, looking down at herself. "I'm not exactly the fastest thing in the skies."

"I am, but I don't know any powerful attacks to knock out those guys..." Pidgeot added.

Skarmory sighed. "Great... what are we going to do...?"

Kaiba stepped forward, holding up a card. "Enough talking! Blue-Eyes, awaken!!!" The card's image shone.

"He's summoning Blue-Eyes without a Duel Disk?!" Chazz gasped.

Zane nodded. "Yes, because his Blue-Eyes is now a living digital creature like a Digimon!"

Blue-Eyes appeared in the sky, streching his wings and yawning. "Kaiba, what's up?" He noticed the Lazaramon plague and sweatdropped. "Sorry I asked..."

Kaiba smirked. "All right, Blue-Eyes! Unleash your Burst Stream of Destruction and don't hold back!!!"

"OK, if you say so!" Blue-Eyes said, flying into the air. He opened his jaws and fired a powerful white energy blast. "**BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!!!**"

"That's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!?" Lucas asked, holding some Pokeballs in his hands.

Bastion nodded. "Yes... I can understand your amazement on this mag-"

"Hey, Private Misawa!" Hassleberry called, running off with Electivire. "Come on! We've got some water mites to take care off!"

Bastion gasped and ran after Hassleberry. "Wait for me!!!"

Blue-Eyes' attack struck a Lazaramon, causing the Digimon to cry out and explode into data. The other Lazaramon turned their attention to the blue dragon.

"Hey, you bug-ugly...uh...bugs!" Blue-Eyes called to the Lazaramon. "What do you think of that?!"

Suddenly, the HunterLazaramon spoke. "Unit Fliers Under Attack! Initiate Counterattack!"

"Understood!" The Lazaramon said.

Blue-Eyes sweatdropped. "Do you know how spooky that was for you guys to speak in unison?!"

"**SCOUTER BURST!!!**" The Lazaramon said, charging up energy on their small snouts.

"HORN BURST!!!" The HunterLazaramon said, charging up energy on their horns.

"Guess not... **YEOW!!!**" Blue-Eyes cried as he flew away from the laser attacks aimed at him. "**I NEED SOME HELP HERE NOW!!!**"

Zane activated his Duel Disk. "Kaiba, mind if I show you my signature dragon?"

Kaiba smirked. "Go ahead..."

Zane slapped a card down onto his Duel Disk. "**CYBER END DRAGON, COME FORTH!!!**"

As Cyber End Dragon appeared, hovering above Zane, Blue-Eyes blinked. "I have a cybernetic cousin?"

Lucas threw three Pokeballs into the air. "**TORTERRA!!! MAGMORTAR!!! GARCHOMP!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!**"

Gary nodded, throwing three Pokeballs into the air as well. "**BLASTOISE!!! SCIZOR!!! NIDOQUEEN!!! LEND ME YOUR POWER!!!**"

Six Pokemon appeared in front of their trainers, crying out their names as they finished materializing.

Aster activated his Duel Disk. "Let's go, _Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer_!"

Chazz grinned, activating his Duel Disk. "Let's rumble, _Dragon Catapult Cannon_!!!"

Chumley nodded, activating his Duel Disk. "Come on, Master of Oz!"

The three Duel monsters took shape on the field. Shining Phoenix Enforcer flew into the air while Dragon Catapult Cannon armed its weapons and Master of Oz climbed up a building… somehow.

Latias narrowed her eyes. "Skarmory! Take Noctowl and Pidgeot inside the building! I'm going up on my own!"

Skarmory gasped. "What?! But, I can't just lea-"

"Latias!" Pidgeot cried, looking up at the sky. "I can see someone heading in this direction, and it's not a Lazaramon or a Hellionmon!"

"What?!" Latias gasped. "If it's neither of them, then what is it?"

"**MEGA BARRAGE!!!**"

Out of nowhere, hundreds of small missiles impacted against the Lazaramon and HunterLazaramon, destroying them by the dozens.

Blue-Eyes chuckled. "Insect freaks, meet the Digimon mecha known as MegaGargomon!"

"**SCOUTER BURST!!!**"

"**HORN BURST!!!**"

MegaGargomon flew towards the attacking Lazaramon group, their energy bursts bouncing off. "Is that the best you can do!?"

"**METEOR STRIKE!!!**"

A few meteors collided with MegaGargomon's chest, pushing him back. "Where did that come from?!"

Five Hellionmons hovered down before MegaGargomon, forming more meteors. "New threat! New threat! Mega-level Digimon detected! Must eliminate quickly!"

"Hey, get out of my way!" MegaGargomon yelled, throwing his fist at the Hellionmon. "**POWER PUMMEL!!!**" Unfortunately, his punch missed, the smaller and more maneuverable Hellionmon easily dodged it.

"They're fast!" Aster noted.

Kaiba frowned. "Even though we have a few Megas on our side, this battle won't be easy!"

"Jaden better hurry up or this town's toast!" Chazz said.

Lucas climbed onto Torterra's head. "Let's split up and try to cover more ground!"

Gary nodded. "Good idea!"

Zane glared at the Lazaramon plague. "I'm sending a message to Lucemon, ChaosDukemon, Madoudramon and the Tyrants... **WE WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!!! CYBER END DRAGON, ATTACK!!! ETERNAL EVOLUTION BURST!!!!**"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Diablo sneered as he saw MegaGargomon attacking the Lazaramon plague. "So, there are fools who dare to defy the Tyrants?! I should order the attack right now..."

But then his eyes fell upon the blue dragon and his jaw dropped. "Is that...?! The legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!? How is it possible for it to be here?!"

He shook his head and fiddled with his Duel Disk. "Enough is enough! If no one is going to challenge me, then I shall turn this city into a pile of rubble, soaked in the blood of these worthless people!!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the bottom of the building where Diablo was standing, Jaden stared up at the Tyrant as Neos landed beside him and Alexis and Syrus caught up. "He's up there!"

Neos nodded. "We should hurry!" He grabbed Jaden around the waist. "Hold on tight..."

Jaden nodded before glancing back at Alexis and Syrus. "You guys..."

"Go on ahead!" Alexis said. "We'll catch up!"

"Go get him, Jay!" Syrus added.

Jaden smiled. "Thanks, you guys... All right... Let's go, Neos!"

Neos nodded and flew towards the roof of the building...

Syrus gulped. "Will he make it?"

Alexis smiled. "He will, Syrus. I know he will..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Diablo chuckled as a dark aura surrounded his body. "Lazaramon, heed my call! No one has dared to face me! It's time to unleash my wrath! Prepare to unleash the ultimate **Rain of Destruction** on this city and kill all who dwell in it!"

He saw many red eyes shining in the sky. They had received his command.

Diablo grinned. "All right... Get ready..."

He raised his hand into the air...

"Aim..." Diablo commanded.

He threw his arm down.

"**FI-**"

"**STOP!!!**"

Diablo whirled around to see a figure standing a few meters away from him with a Duel Monster at his side. "A challenger?! Who are you?!"

Before the figure could speak...

"Diablo!!!" Yelled Jaden as he came into view, carried by Neos. "I came to--What?!"

"Jaden?" The figure asked, looking surprised.

Neos blinked. "What in the...?!"

Jaden was amazed. "**YUGI?!**"

"Jaden, what are you doing here?!" Yugi, or rather Yami Yugi, asked. The Dark Magician raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of Jaden and Neos. "And who is that beside you?"

Neos landed on the ground. "I'm Jaden's partner, Elemental Hero Neos. I'm like...your friend there."

Dark Magician's eyes widened. "Me?! You've been brought to live by Digimon data?!"

Neos nodded. "Yes... However, we'll explain everything later!" He glared at Diablo. "We have to stop him first!"

Diablo, however, was staring at Yugi. His lips curled up into a grin. "Yugi...? Yugi Muto?"

Yami blinked. "You... know me?"

"Yugi, he's working with ChaosDukemon!" Jaden yelled. "He belongs to a group called the Twelve Tyrants, ancient criminals that were sealed away in ancient Egypt!" He paused, gritting his teeth. "They were released... with **MY** Duel Energy..."

Yami frowned. "Really? You're in league with Lucemon, hmm?"

Diablo smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Diablo, the Underlord Tyrant, here to begin the revival ceremony."

"The revival ceremony?" A confused Dark Magician asked.

Neos nodded. "Yes... they're going to use Shadow Games to steal Duelists' energy and souls so they can revive the Phantom Demons!"

Yami's eyes widened. "The Phantom... Demons?!"

Diablo chuckled. "Yes, and what better way to do that than to take on the Duel King Lucemon warned us about?"

Yami snarled as he held up his Duel Disk. "Diablo...I accept your challenge!"

"Yugi, wait!" Jaden called anxiously.

Yami smiled. "Jaden, do you doubt my power?"

Jaden paused, then shook his head. "No... Take him down!"

Yami nodded. "Dark Magician, go and stand with them..."

Dark Magician sighed. "Understood." He hovered over to Jaden and Neos.

Diablo chuckled. "You're very fortunate that you arrived just in time, Yugi...if you hadn't, the blood of countless innocents would stain your hands..."

Yami sighed. "I know...however, even if your ordered the attack, those Digimon would fail."

"And why's that?" Diablo asked, before noticing a glint in the sky. "What in the...?"

Jaden noticed the glint as well. "What's that?"

"It's some sort of barrier..." Neos murmured.

Dark Magician smirked. "It's a shield spell... created by a powerful Spellcaster..."

Diablo glared at Dark Magician. "You put that up before you came here?!"

Dark Magician shook his head. "No... we have **TWO** Spellcasters..."

"Who's the other Spellcaster, then?" Jaden asked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Standing on a building nearby, Canewomon chuckled as she held up her staff. "Let's see those Lazaramon try and break through the Ultimate Shield spell!!!"

KageMetalGarurumon stood nearby, sweatdropping. "Wish I could learn that so my head could stay safe from her whacks..."

"If you want to avoid her wrath, then start thinking sensibly!" BlackWarGreymon said.

Lucario stood nearby with Aldamon, JetSilphymon, Beetlemon and Reichmon. "Apart from the Lazaramon, is there anybody else we need to worry about?"

Canewomon nodded. "Yes... Atolmdramon, Yamidramon, Darkdramon and..." She snarled. "Dark Fox!"

BlackWarGreymon chuckled. "Darkdramon is mine..."

Lucario glanced at the Legendary Warriors. "Should I take on Dark Fox?"

Aldamon shook his head. "Not a good idea... since you're part Steel-type, Dark Fox might be able to beat you with her Fire attacks."

"There's also the problem of her ability to turn into Dark Kyuubi..." Canewomon muttered. "And when that happens, she'll be able to use her Yamiyo Maindo... her ultimate mental attack."

Reichmon narrowed his eyes. "And then there's Atolmdramon and Yamidramon. From what Davis' group told us, they can DNA Digivolve together to create Doomsdramon... we have to keep them seperated before they get that chance!"

JetSilphymon sighed. "And I thought I'd just be taking those Lazaramon down..."

Beetlemon crackled his knuckles. "Aldamon, what are your orders?"

Aldamon glanced at Beetlemon. "Reichmon and I will go and confront the two black dragons. You and JetSilphymon can take out the Lazaramon."

Beetlemon nodded. "I understand..."

BlackWarGreymon glanced at KageMetalGarurumon. "You and I can confront Dark Fox and Darkdramon. I'll take on Darkdramon while you fight Dark Fox. Remember, don't let your guard down..."

KageMetalGarurumon nodded. "I know. I can't let her use her Yamiyo Maindo on me... Not after seeing what she did to Canewomon."

Canewomon shuddered. "I'm just glad Eva and the others are in HYPNOS..."

"Lucario! Go and find the others and give them the signal!" Aldamon said.

Lucario nodded. "OK! Will you be all right, Canewomon?

Canewomon smiled. "I'll be fine... even though there are a lot of Champion Digimon about, their attacks should just bounce off my shield spell."

"All right... Aldamon, we must hurry!" Reichmon said.

Aldamon nodded. "Everyone, let's go!!!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside HYPNOS...

"Sir, the Pokemon trainers from Angel Island have arrived!" A scientist said as Yamaki entered the control room with Dawn. "They're being guided here by Joe."

Yamaki nodded. "All right..."

A computer screen flashed and Joe Joe tumbled into the room with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Brendan and Edward. They all fell to the floor with a crash and got stuck in a huge pile.

"Ack!" Brendan groaned. "I'm glad Ash's Charizard, Charla and a few other Charizards... groan... are going through a different portal with Garudamon... instead of traveling with us... or yyou'd need bicycle pumps to get us back in shape..."

Ash glanced around and paled. "Where's Pikachu?! If he's underneath us, then..."

"Pika?" Asked the electric mouse, standing on top of the pile.

Ash sighed in relief. "That's good... So, who **IS** on the bottom?"

"**ME!!!**" Misty snapped.

"**GAH!!! EVERYONE, GET UP BEFORE SHE UNLEASHES HER WRATH ON US AAAALLLLLLL!!!!**" Brock yelled, pulling himself out of the pile.

Everyone quickly got off as Misty snarled and jumped to her feet. "**OF ALL THE PEOPLE, IT HAD TO BE ME!!! I'M-**"

"Hey, you're the missing Pokemon trainers?!" Dawn suddenly asked.

Edward fell to the floor in relief. "Saved by the girl..."

"Bell..." May corrected.

"Whatever..." Edward muttered.

Ash glanced at Dawn, blinking. "Yeah... and you are?"

Dawn smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Dawn, a Pokemon trainer from Sinnoh."

"You're a Pokemon trainer?!" Ash yelled, looking shocked.

Yamaki frowned. "You didn't read the report?"

Brock shook his head. "No... Izzy was going to call us for a meeting, but then we received an emergency message from you about an attack..."

"You said you're from Sinnoh?" May asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah! It's a Pokemon region located north of Kanto!"

"Which means they must have new Pokemon!" Edward noted.

"That's right! However, can we save this for later?" Dawn asked. "Two other trainers, Lucas and Gary, are outside facing the Lazaramon!"

Ash grinned. "No problem! Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder and the trainer ran out of the room...

And then he ran back in...

"Forgot something...?" Misty muttered.

Ash looked at Dawn. "Could you repeat that to me again, please? The names of the two trainers?"

Dawn blinked. "They're Lucas and Gary..."

"Lucas... **AND** Gary?" Ash repeated. He laughed. "No, who am I kidding? That can't be the Gary I know...no way!"

Dawn looked confused. "So, you don't know Gary Oak?"

Ash stopped laughing and stared at Dawn incredulously. "**GARY IS HERE?!?! HOW!??!**"

"Same way I got here..." Dawn said.

How **DID** you get here?" Brock asked.

Dawn sighed. "That creep Madoudramon did it!"

"OK, I'm confused..." May said. "Why did Madoudramon bring you here?"

Dawn shrugged. "I don't know, but he used us to cause this mess!"

Brock rubbed his... eyelids... ugh... "We should have read that report first..."

Yamaki frowned. "You can read it later... Right now, you have to stop the Lazaramon. Canewomon put up a shield spell to prevent the Lazaramon from destroying the city, but there's no telling how long it'll last."

Ash nodded. "OK! We can ask why Gary is here later. Let's save the city first!"

"Pika!"

"You guys go on ahead!" Brendan said, bringing out a Pokeball. "I'm going to make a quick Pokemon swap! Yamaki, can we enter my Pokemon Storage System?"

"We haven't used that in ages!" Edward said. "Not since you added Walrein, Absol and Aggron to your team!"

Brendan nodded. "I know... I have my reasons!"

"Very well... We'll take a look and see if we can still access your system... the rest of you... Hurry up!" Yamaki said.

"We're on our way!" May said determinedly.

"Sir!" A scientist called, rushing over with a clipboard. "We've been contacted by Izzy and he said Garudamon will be entering this world after Zudomon!"

Yamaki nodded. "OK! He better head over to the Shinjuku Port!"

A scientist sighed. "He is, sir... that's the problem..."

Joe sweatdropped. "What does Zudomon have in mind...?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Shinjuku Port...

"**PLASMA WARRIOR EITOM, COME FORTH!!!**" Bastion yelled.

"**SUPER CONDUCTOR TYRANNO, SUIT UP!!!**" Hassleberry commanded.

The two Duel Monsters took form before their owners and fired electrical attacks at the SkimmerLazaramon and HammerLazaramon.

Three HammerLazaramon's heads glowed before slamming down onto the surface of the bay, sending out hammer-shaped shockwaves. "**HAMMER BURST!!!**"

The shockwaves raced towards Electivire, who simply leapt into the water and unleashed a powerful Thunder attack at the sea-based Lazaramon. "Electi... **VIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!!!!!!!**"

The huge blast caused nearly a quarter of HammerLazaramon to burst into data. Bastion grinned. "It's working! Electivire's electrical attacks are taking them out!"

"Watch out, Private!" Hassleberry yelled. "Skimmers at Nine O'Clock!"

Bastion blinked. "It's nearly ten..."

Hassleberry sighed. "Just look out..."

The SkimmerLazaramon aimed their attacks at Electivire, unleashing energy bursts from their mouths. "**LASER BURST!!!**"

Because Electivire was already in the water, he simply dove under the attacks before comming back up and slamming a Thunderpunch into a SkimmerLazaramon. "**VIIIIIRE!!!**"

Behind them, Kenta and MarineAngemon arrived. Kenta grinned. "The sea is perfect for you, right MarineAngemon?"

"Yeah! We'll take them down!" MarineAngemon said.

"**KENTA!!!**" Shouted a familiar voice. Kenta turned around to see Mokuba running up to him with Penguinmon. "This is nuts! What's going on here?!"

"I'll explain later!" Kenta said. "Get MetalSeadramon ready and let's help those guys!"

Mokuba nodded. "OK!"

"Mokuba!" Penguinmon cried, pointing up at the air. "Look! A portal!"

Mokuba blinked as a green portal appeared over the sea. "What? Who's coming out of it?"

Mokuba, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Penguinmon, Bastion, Hassleberry, the Lazaramon, the Duel Monsters, **AND** Electivire all sweatdropped when they saw who was coming out.

It was a large Digimon that looked like a cross between a walrus and a turtle.

**Zudomon**...

And, as he plummeted at high speeds towards the bay, he uttered the infamous words of death...

"**COWAAAAAAAAAABUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Zudomon yelled.

Just before he hit the water, Zudomon slammed his mallet down on a few Lazaramon, and a huge explosion of water... and a tidal wave... occurred.

"Private..." Hassleberry muttered. "Do you know how to swim?"

Bastion nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"Good... because you're gonna need to in just a minute..." Hassleberry groaned.

"MarineAngemon...?" Kenta asked.

MarineAngemon nodded, summoning a bubble around Kenta, Mokuba, Penguinmon, and himself. "OK..."

"Viiiiiiiire..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five minutes later, in HYPNOS...

"How bad is it...?" Joe sobbed, covering his eyes in shame.

Yamaki glanced at the report. "Well, I have to give credit to Canewomon's shield spell for blocking off that tsunami that almost wiped out the city...however, the battle at the sea has... changed. Now there's a truce between our side and the sea-based Lazaramon..."

"What?!" Joe asked, getting up. "Why?"

Yamaki pointed to the computer monitor. "That's why..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Shinjuku Port...

"**OW! OUCH! ARGH! NO! STOP! AH! CAN'T WE JUST FORGIVE AND FORGET?!**" Zudomon screamed as he was pelted by attacks from HammerLazaramon, SkimmerLazaramon, Bastion's Magnet-based Duel Monsters, Hassleberry's Dinosaur-based Duel Monsters, and Electivire.

"**NO!!!!**" Yelled Bastion, Hassleberry, HammerLazaramon and SkimmerLazaramon.

"**VIRE!!!!!**" Electivire hissed.

Mokuba sweatdropped. "Should we help?"

"Who? Zudomon or those guys?" Kenta asked.

Penguinmon shook his head. "What a maroon! If the Lazaramon can't destroy the city, then let **HIM** do it instead!"

"That's all, folks!" MarineAngemon said.

Kenta sweatdropped. "Thank you, Penguinmon..."

Penguinmon grinned. "Hey! All in a day's work!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Tyrant's new lair...

Everyone except for Kvar was present as they watched Diablo confront Yugi in an image made by the Monolith of Chaos.

"Who's that?!" Scar asked, looking at Yami. "Look at his hair! It's completely ridiculous!"

"Look who's talking!" Fugamon said, laughing.

"My mane is supposed to be like this..." Scar snarled.

The Queen glanced around frowning. "Speaking of hair, where did that bald-headed half-elf get to?"

"Last I saw of him was when I told him where BlackGuilmon's tent was," SkullSatamon said.

"You told him where where he lives?!" MarineDevimon asked.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah! He said he's going to leave a little gift for BlackGuilmon. Isn't that nice?"

Forcystus frowned. "Nice? Kvar? Oy vey..."

Kvar walked into the room, whistling. "Have I missed anything?"

"Hey, Kvar... is that **YOUR** hair?" Scar asked, pointing at Yami's hair with a chuckle.

Kvar sneered. "You..."

Lucemon chuckled. "Caster, that's him..."

"So, that's Yugi Muto?" Caster asked with a frown, narrowing his eyes.

"Yugi?" Jafar repeated. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Megatron pointed to Jaden. "From **HIM**! According to that brat, he's the '_Duel_ _King_'!"

Hades blinked. "Heeeeeeey, that's right... and he also said Yugi's stronger than him... This will be interesting..."

"Yes..." Caster mumured. "Very interesting..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas glanced around as he rode on Torterra, his Magmortar and Garchomp walking beside him. "I think this spot will do... Magmortar, aim!"

Magmortar nodded, raising his arm. "Mag..."

"**FIRE!!!**" Lucas yelled.

"Maaaaaag... mooooooor... **TAAAAAAAAAAAR!!**!" Yelled the Pokemon, firing a powerful Hyper Beam from his cannon-arm.

The Lazaramon cried out as they were struck by the attack, bursting into data.

Lucas grinned, climbing off Torterra's back. "**DIRECT HIT!** Torterra, Garchomp! Ready?"

"Tor!"

"Gar!"

Lucas nodded. "OK..."

"Swampert, go!!!" Shouted another voice.

Lucas whirled around to see Brendan releasing a Swampert. "Huh?!"

Brendan smirked before throwing two more Pokeballs into the air. "Salamence! Aggron! Let's go!"

Edward appeared, throwing three Pokeballs into the air. "Typhlosion! Dragonite! Steelix! I choose you!"

Lucas' jaw dropped. "You're... the missing trainers?!"

Brendan nodded as Salamence, Aggron and Swampert stood beside him. "That's right! I'm Brendan Birch!"

"And I'm Edward Silver!" Said Edward, getting on Steelix's back with Typhlosion while Dragonite hovered beside him. "And you're Lucas, right?"

Lucas nodded. "Y...Yeah..."

Brendan looked up at the sky, narrowing his eyes. We'd better save the talking later... Let's take them down!"

Edward nodded. "Right!"

Lucas smiled. "OK..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jaden!!!" Syrus yelled as he and Alexis arrived at the top of the building.

Alexis halted and gasped. "Yugi?!"

Yami glared at Diablo, who was furious. The Duel King smirked. "What's wrong? Did I spoil your plans or something?"

Diablo fumed, then smirked after a moment. "Canewomon... even though she put up a powerful shield spell, it can't last for long! No magician has unlimited power, she's bound to run out sooner or later! And when she does, the Lazaramon will win!"

Yami sighed. "You're right... Which is why we will Duel now!"

Diablo grinned, activating his Duel Disk. "At last..."

"Jaden, what's going on?!" Syrus asked. He gasped. "The Dark Magician!?"

Alexis sweatdropped. "Random, Syrus... a little random..."

Jaden smirked. "I'll explain everything later, you guys... However, let's just stand back and watch..."

Syrus nodded. "OK..."

(**Y. YUGI: _4000_**)

(**DIABLO: _4000_**)

Diablo smirked, holding five cards in his hand. "Allow me to go first, considering my rank as the Underlord is higher than your useless Duel King title..."

"You'd better watch what you say," Yami said, also holding five cards. "Besides, rank doesn't count, it's skill that matters."

Diablo sneered. "What a load of garbage..."

Jaden frowned. "Wait, if he's the **UNDER**lord, doesn't that mean he's **LOWER** than the Duel King?" Syrus and Alexis facefaulted.

Yami smirked. "Interesting question, Jaden..."

Diablo sneered. "You little fool! Didn't you hear what he said?! Rank doesn't count!"

"So, you don't actually think that's a load of garbage?" Jaden asked.

"I... he...you...that...uh...argh!" Diablo stuttered. He held up a card. "I activate the special ability of **Archfiend General**!"

"Answer the question!" Jaden shouted.

(_Archfiend General. LV/4 Dark/Fiend/Effect ATK/2100 DEF/800_)

Syrus looked nervous, as usual. "D...Did he say... Arch...fiend?"

Alexis nodded. "He did, Sy. Diablo is using an Archfiend deck!"

"By sending Archfiend General to my graveyard, I can look through my deck and add one Field Spell card that has the name written on Archfiend General's card lore..." Diablo said, searching through his deck. "And that Field card is... **PANDEMONIUM!!!**"

Jaden's eyes narrowed. "Diablo is escaping the Archfiend's negative abilities!"

"Negative abilities?" Syrus repeated.

"Archfiends aren't very popular, Sy, because they force the Duelist who uses them to give up LP during the start of their next turn," Alexis explained. "However, with Pandemonium out, Diablo can summon his Archfiend cards without being forced to pay LP."

Diablo chuckled as the Field slot on his Duel Disk opened up. "Yugi... it's time to go to hell!!! **Pandemonium**, activate!!!"

Yami frowned as the arena shimmered and began to change. The sky turned blood red. The floor turned yellow and took on a bony complexion. Skull fountains with red liquid flowing from their mouths hung from the four corners of the stage.

Jaden smirked. "This looks like Chazz's room."

"Except tidier," Alexis added.

Dark Magician frowned. "Diablo... he's starting off slow..."

Neos nodded. "Yes... and I hate to see what he plays next..."

Diablo chuckled as he held up a card. "I activate this Spell card, **Double Summon**! Now, I can summon up to two monsters in this turn..."

"Do you plan to summon a strong monster at the start of your turn?" Yami asked.

Diablo smirked. "No, Yugi... not yet..." He placed a card onto his Duel Disk. "I summon in DEF mode... **Pandemonium Watchbear**!"

A large red-furred bear with a chained metal collar attached to his neck, demonic spikes growing from his back and a bloodthirsty look on his face snarled as he appeared on the field.

"Crowler?!" Syrus whimpered.

(_Pandemonium Watchbear. LV/4 Dark/Beast/Effect ATK/1300 DEF/1800_)

"As long as my Watchbear remains on the field, my Pandemonium Field card is safe from being targeted and destroyed by card effects, Yugi..." Diablo said, smirking. He held up another card. "And thanks to Double Summon, I can summon **ANOTHER** monster to the field. I'm summoning a monster in ATK mode... and he is **SHADOWKNIGHT ARCHFIEND!!!**"

(_ShadowKnight Archfiend. LV/4 Wind/Fiend/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/1600_)

ShadowKnight looked like a demonic knight with dull gray armor, a pair of big bat wings growing from its back, double-hinged legs ended in talons and spikes, a glowing red sword for a right hand and glowing red claws for a left hand, and a long blue mane growing back from his bony, red-eyed features.

Alexis narrowed her eyes. "If Pandemonium wasn't out, then Diablo would have lost 900 LP during his Standby Phases. However, Shadowknight can protect itself from Yugi's card effects with the roll of a six-sided die. If it lands on a 3, the card effect is negated and the card is destroyed. Finally, the Battle Damage that Shadowknightmon will do to Yugi will be halved..."

"So, if Shadowknight did a direct attack on Yugi's LP, it would be 1000 instead of 2000?" Syrus asked.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah..."

"These Archfiends are powerful, but without that Field Spell, Diablo would lose!" Jaden said.

Diablo scoffed. "Please... what a foolish claim... victory was on my side at the start of this Duel. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Yami announced. He glanced at the card he had drawn and smirked. "I summon **Sangan** in DEF mode!"

A brown-furred creature with three eyes appeared with arms, legs and THREE eyes appeared on the field, squealing slightly.

(_Sangan. LV/3 Dark/Fiend/Effect ATK/1000 DEF/600_)

"I end my turn..." Yami said.

Diablo laughed. "You summoned a weak monster just like that?! You fool, this is the big league! Just watch!" He drew his card and laughed. "Shadowknight, attack!!! **BLOOD WIND BLADE!!!**"

Shadowknight roared as it charged at Sangan, slicing the small creature in half and destroying it.

Syrus gasped. "Oh man..."

"Chill, Sy..." Jaden said, smiling. "Yugi's okay. Diablo got too cocky for his own good..."

"R...Really?" Syrus asked.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah... once Sangan goes to the grave, Yugi can add a monster from his deck to his hand... as long as the monster's ATK points are 1500 or less!"

Diablo overheard this and snarled. "What?!"

Yami smirked, holding up his Duel Disk. "That's right... and the card I choose is... **WATAPON!!!**"

To Diablo's shock a pink fluffball with large eyes and small antennas appeared on the field. "Wata..."

(_Watapon. LV/1 Light/Fiary/Effect ATK/200 DEF/300_)

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Diablo snarled. "You're supposed to **ADD** the card to your hand, not **SUMMON **it!"

"That's mainly true, but Watapon is an effect monster, whose power activates if it's added to my hand by the effect of a Monster, Magic or Trap card..." Yami explained with a smile. "And when that happens, I can Special Summon it to the field."

Diablo frowned. "Hmph..." He glanced at his hand and his eyes widened. "What the...? Oh, bloody hell..."

"What's the matter with him?" Syrus asked.

Alexis smiled. "I have a feeling he has an Archfiend card he could have summoned before conducting his Battle Phase. Now he's going to pay the price for not doing it earlier..."

Diablo groaned as he placed a card onto his Duel Disk. "Terrorking Archfiend... in ATK mode..."

Alexis chuckled. "I knew it! He got so cocky, he didn't look at his cards!"

(_Terrorking Archfiend. LV/4 Dark/Fiend/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/1500_)

Archfiend was a fearsome and powerful-looking devil with bat wings, regal robs, bulging muscles and claws, a great many-bladed sword, and a roung red crown atop his bony head.

"So, what does this guy have?" Neos asked.

"Terrorking Archfiend can only be summoned if there is another Archfiend on the field... During the Standby Phase, the card's controller will be forced to pay 800 of his LP. He also has a six-sided die effect whenever he's targeted by an opponent's card effect. If iit lands on a 2 or a 5, the effect is negated and destroyed. Finally, whenever Terrorking destroys a monster in battle, the monster's effect is negated..." Alexis explained. "This guy is way over his head..."

Jaden nodded. "Yeah! Especially since it's Yugi's turn now!"

"Draw!" Yami announced. "And now, Diablo...you're going to pay for your mistakes. I sacrifice Watapon to summon... **DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!!!**"

Syrus' eyes widened. "Dark... Magician... Girl..."

Jaden sweatdropped. "Oh boy..."

"What's wrong with him?" Dark Magician asked.

"He has a crush on the Dark Magician Girl... and sadly, he can't control it..." Neos explained.

Dark Magician shook his head. "Poor kid... I knew Dark Magician Girl had special powers."

Watapon vanished and Dark Magician Girl took its place, giggling as she twirled her staff.

"She's... here..." Syrus whispered, fainting as too much blood rushed to his head.

"Syrus!" Jaden called out, a concerned look on his face.

Alexis shrugged. "At least he didn't get a nosebleed."

Jaden blinked. "Why would he? He's too little to get into a fight!"

Alexis facefaulted.

(_Dark Magician Girl. LV/6 Dark/Spellcaster/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/1700_)

Diablo frowned. "What? What is she going to do? Kill my Archfiends with a wink and a smile?"

Yami smirked. "Actually, she's just the apprentice..." He gave Dark Magician a sidewards glance. "To the Dark Magician. And I shall summon him now!"

Diablo's eyes widened. "What?! How?!"

"With Dark Magician Girl out, I can activate the Magic card **SAGE'S STONE**!" Yami announced, playing the Spell card. "By playing this Magic card, I can summon

Dark Magician from my deck to the field!"

Jaden grinned. "Oh yeah! Take that, Diablo!"

"Diablo, it's time for you to pay!" Dark Magician agreed, holding out his staff and firing a green beam at the field.

There was a blinding flash, and suddenly there was a second Dark Magician, standing beside Dark Magician Girl with a determined look on his face.

(_Dark Magician. LV/7 Dark/Spellcaster ATK/2500 DEF/2100_)

Diablo gritted his teeth. "Damn it!"

"Dark Magician," Yami yelled. "**DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!!**"

The Dark Magician grunted and fired a blast of energy at Terrorking Archfiend, destroying the monster in a single blow.

"**GRAH!!!**" Diablo yelled, holding himself. "Fool! With the power of my Field Spell, I will now add an Archfiend to my hand that has a lower Level than Terrorking's! And I will-"

"Do nothing?" Jaden asked with a laugh.

Diablo blinked. "Wha...?"

"Bud, you should have read the card right," Jaden said with a grin. "That only works if an Archfiend is destroyed by an **EFFECT**, not by a **BATTLE**!"

Diablo sweatdropped. "Ah, shi-"

"Dark Magician Girl, destroy Pandemonium Watchbear!" Yami yelled. "**DARK BURNING ATTACK!!!**"

Diablo gasped as Dark Magician Girl fired a blast of energy at his red-furred bear, destroying him in a single blow. "**NO!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?**"

Yami held up a card. "And now, I play Pot of Greed. I can draw two cards from my deck!"

Diablo looked up, snarling. "You..."

Yami glanced at the cards he had just drawn and selected one. "I set a card face-down and end my turn..."

(**Y. YUGI: _4000_**)

(**DIABLO: _3500_**)

Diablo got up, drawing a card. "My draw!!!" He held up a card. "I activate the Spell card, **DOUBLE SPELL**! By discarding one Spell card from my hand, I can take one Spell card from your graveyard and use it as my own!" He picked up a card and smirked to himself. "**_Archfiend's Ultimate Trap_**_... I'll save that as my last resort..._" He discarded it into his graveyard.

"And I suppose you'll be using Pot of Greed, considering Sage's Stone is useless to you..." Yami noted.

Diablo nodded, drawing two cards. "That's right!" He glanced at his drawn cards and laughed. "Brilliant! Bloody brilliant! I'll make sure you'll burn in hell, Yugi... with your own monster!"

Yami's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I activate the Continous Spell card **ARCHFIEND'S POSSESSION!!!**" Diablo yelled, slotting the card in. "This will only work when I have an Archfiend on my side of the field and when you have two or more monsters in your control with different ATK points. Now, this Spell card will affect the monster with the **LOWEST** ATK points... and that's your Dark Magician Girl!"

Yami gritted his teeth. "No!"

Diablo's card appeared on the field and fired a red energy beam at the Dark Magician Girl. She gasped in shock before she dangling in the air like a puppet, her eyes glowing red.

"What have you done to her?!" Yami gasped.

Diablo smirked. "As long as this card remains on the field, Dark Magician Girl can't change position, attack or use her special abilities. Now she's just a mindless puppet! So...watch as I destroy your field!" He smirked as Shadowknight vanished. "I tribute my knigtt to summon the almighty... **SKULL ARCHFIEND OF LIGHTNING!!!**"

The entire arena shook as lightning crashed down from the heavens, waking up Syrus.

"What did I miss?!" Syrus cried.

"Diablo lost some LP, Dark Magician Girl is now a puppet, and the weatherman was wrong, as usual!" Jaden shouted. "Overall, you haven't missed much!"

Syrus sweatdropped. "Sorry I asked..."

The fearsome monster appeared. It looked a lot like the classic Summoned Skull that Yugi used.

(_Skull Archfiend of Lightning. LV/6 Dark/Fiend/Effect ATK/2500 DEF/1200_)

"A re-trained version of Summoned Skull!" Dark Magician gasped.

Alexis narrowed her eyes. "Skull Archfiend of Lightning... If Diablo didn't have Pandemonium out, he would be forced to pay 500 LP during his Standby Phases. And when that monster is targeted by Yugi's card effects..."

"Let me guess, a six-sided die will roll?" Dark Magician asked.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, and it'll negate and destroy the effect card if it lands on a 1, 3 or 6!"

Neos' eyes widened. "That means... he has a fifty percent chance of surviving card effects!"

"Yeah! But, what's Diablo's plan?" Jaden asked. "He could destroy Dark Magician Girl with Skull Archfiend without playing that Spell card..."

Yami growled. "Diablo!"

Diablo chuckled. "Yugi... you're in for a shock... Skull Archfiend, attack Dark Magician!!!"

"Did he say Girl as well?!" A worried Syrus asked.

Jaden shook his head. "No! He's attacking Dark Magician! What is he thinking?!"

Yami frowned. "Diablo, do you know what happens if monsters with the same ATK points attack each other?!"

"They'll get destroyed, right?" Diablo asked, grinning. "However, Archfiend's Possession will prevent that from happening... I'll prevent Skull Archfiend from being destroyed by sending Dark Magician Girl to the graveyard! Her body will be sacrificed to save my Archfiend from destruction!"

Yami snarled. "You fiend!"

Diablo chuckled. "That's **ARCH**fiend, fool... Now, Skull Archfiend... **ATTACK!!! Lightning Hell!!!**"

The Skull Archfiend roared and fired a powerful blast of electricity from its horns at Dark Magician.

"If this attack works, then Yugi will lose **BOT**H of his monsters!" Jaden yelled.

Dark Magician gritted his teeth. "And that face-down card... will that save him...?"

The attack struck and a massive explosion occured.

Diablo laughed. "And now, Dark Magician Girl... give your body up to your master! **KILL YOURSE-**"

Skull Archfiend roared and suddenly exploded.

"**WHAT?!?**" Diablo roared before glancing at his LP counter. "**DOUBLE WHAT?!?!**"

(**DIABLO: _3200_**)

"What the hell happened?!" Diablo roared, glaring at Yami. "What have you done?!"

Yami smirked. "My face-down card! It's a Quick-Play Spell card called **Dedication through Light and Darkness**. By sending Dark Magician to the graveyard, I can summon a more powerful monster to the field to take his place, the **DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS!!!**"

(_Dark Magician of Chaos. LV/8 Dark/Spellcaster/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2600_)

"**NO!!!**" Diablo gasped.

"Yes!" Yami said as his graveyard glowed. "And when he's summoned to the field, I can add one Spell card from my graveyard. And I choose Pot of Greed! Also, any monsters that are destroyed by Magician of Chaos are removed from the game!"

Diablo's eyes widened. "So, Skull Archfiend isn't in the graveyard, but... removed?! **DAMN!!! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!**"

"You only have one card in your hand, Diablo, and no monsters on the field!" Yami said. "On my next turn, I'll cripple your LP!"

"No, you won't!" Diablo hissed, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "I set one card face down and activate the final effect of Archfiend's Possession!" He picked up the card from the top of his deck and placed it into his graveyard. "This effect works if an Archfiend is removed from the field by the opponent during my turn! By sending the top card from my deck to the graveyard, I can destroy Archfiend's Possession!"

Yami blinked. "But, why...?"

Diablo grinned. "This is the Archfiend's ultimate wrath! First off, you lose LP equal to Dark Magician Girl's original ATK points!"

Yami's eyes widened. "I wha... **GRAH!!!!!!**"

The Archfiend's Possession card glowed and fired a beam into Yugi's chest.

(**Y. YUGI: _2000_**)

Diablo laughed. "And now, Dark Magician Girl will knock you down... taking away 300 LP for every star she has! She's a Level 6, so you lose 1800 LP!!!"

"This is insane!" Yami hissed as Dark Magician Girl turned around and knocked him down with her staff. "**GRAH!!!**"

Diablo chuckled. "Fool, I warned you! Never underestimate **ME!!!**"

"Yugi!!!" Jaden cried in horror.

(**Y. YUGI: _200_**)

"Finally, Dark Magician Girl is destroyed and you have to send one card from your hand to the graveyard..." Diablo purred. "After which, my turn is over..."

Yami snarled as Dark Magician Girl cried and vanished into thin air, while he sent a card from his hand to the graveyard. "Diablo... you'll **PAY!!!**"

Syrus shook in fear. "Oh man... what's Yugi going to do now?"

"Chill, Sy! Yugi won't lose!" Jaden said with a grin. "Just watch! He has a plan, I know it!"

The Duel continues...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gary sighed as he leaned against the building with Blastoise, Scizor and Nidoqueen surrounding him. "Man, those Lazaramon are everywhere! How are you guys holding up?"

"Blast!"

"Nido!"

"Scizor!"

Gary smiled. "Still want to keep on going?" His three Pokemon nodded. He sighed. "All right... Let's-"

"**GAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!**"

Gary blinked and whirled around to see a familiar trainer running towards him. He smirked. "Well, well... looks like Ash **IS** here after all!"

"Gary! Is it really you!?" Ash yelled, running towards his ex-rival with Pikachu on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?!"

Gary shrugged. "Ash, do you really need to ask questions **NOW**? We have to stop the Lazaramon from killing innocent people!"

Ash stopped and nodded. "You're right!" He brought out two Pokeballs and them into the air. "Sceptile! Swellow! **I CHOOSE YOU!!!**"

"**SCEP!!!**"

"**SWELLOW!!!**"

"Pikachu, go!" Ash commanded.

"**PIKA!!!**" Pikachu yelled, leaping off Ash's shoulder.

Gary glanced at Sceptile and Swellow and chuckled. "Your Pokemon look strong, Ash. I'm glad you haven't stopped your training."

Ash grinned. "Thanks, Gary!"

"Ash, once this is over, I have something to show you!" Gary said. "A new Pokemon you've never seen before!"

Ash's eyes widened. "R...Really?! Why not now?"

"Because I already sent him over to the Port to deal with the sea-based Lazaramon!" Gary explained. "I'm sure he's doing a good job!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Shinjuku Port...

"**OW! OUCH! ARGH! NO! STOP! ACK! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME?!?!!?**" Zudomon screamed as he was pelted by attacks from HammerLazaramon, SkimmerLazaramon, Bastion's Magnet-based Duel Monsters, Hassleberry's Dinosaur-based Duel Monsters, and Electivire.

"**YES!!!!**" Yelled Bastion, Hassleberry, HammerLazaramon and SkimmerLazaramon.

"**VIRE!!!!!**" Electivire hissed.

Zudomon sweatdropped. "Glad you're truthful... **OW!!!!!**"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gary grinned. "Ready, Ash?"

Ash smirked. "Oh yeah! Let's go!"

Gary nodded, glancing at his three Pokemon. "Hydro Cannon, Hyper Beam and X-Scissors!"

The three Pokemon nodded and leapt into action.

Ash blinked. "OK... I'll try that..."

"Go ahead..." Gary replied.

"Leaf Blade, Thunder and Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded.

Ash's Pokemon nodded as Sceptile climbed up the building and Pikachu flew to the sides on Swellow's back.

Ash smiled. "Wow!"

"Just remember not to do that in a Pokemon battle..." Gary said.

Ash scowled. "I know that, Gary! I'm not a total idiot!"

Gary smirked. "Well, you did send Bulbasaur out against a Beedrill and a Scyther during Kanto's Pokemon League...then again, you did win..." He shrugged. "Ah, never mind..."

Ash looked up at the sky. "Do you think we'll make it?"

"If we take a lot of them out... yeah, we will!" Gary said.

Ash smiled. "Good!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five Lazaramon and a HunterLazaramon hovered into an alleyway.

"**ESCAPE SUCCESSFUL! PREPARE TO ELIMINATE SURROUNDING ENVIRONMENT!**" HunterLazaramon said.

"Understood!" The Lazaramon replied.

"Hey! I don't think so..." Aster said, walking into the alleyway with a grin. "I can't let you do that, can I?"

"Weak human!" Shrieked a Lazaramon. "You shall die!"

Aster shrugged, placing a card onto his Duel Disk. "Fair enough, but first... can you fight back against... him?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the alleyway, Sakuyamon landed on the ground. "So many... how can we put an end to this before they destroy the city?!

Suddenly, the silhouette of a winged humanoid appeared in front of her, with long claws on the left hand and a dragon-shaped hand on the other.

"What in the?!" Sakuyamon gasped.

And then, shrieks of dying Lazaramon were heared from the alleyway. Sakuyamon stared at it before Aster walked out.

Aster smirked, clapping his hands. "What a bunch of-"

"Aster Phoenix?!" Rika gasped from within Sakuyamon.

Aster stopped and stared at Sakuyamon. "Yeah... that's me... and you are...?"

"I'm Rika!" Said the Tamer.

Sakuyamon sighed. "Hard to believe, but I'm Sakuyamon, the Mega form of Renamon after Bio-Merging with my Tamer..."

Aster's eyes widened. "Ah! You're one of the Tamers! I see now..."

"What are you doing here?" Rika asked. "Are you one of the Tamers from Duel Academy?"

Aster nodded. "Yeah, I joined the group coming here because I thought it might be interesting. I don't regret it."

"Rika, what's so special about him?" Sakuyamon asked.

"He's Aster Pheonix, a Pro League Duelist, one of the top Duelists in the world!" Rika explained.

Aster looked up at the sky. "Excuse me for being rude, but we need to stop those Lazaramon!"

Rika gasped. "Oh, right!"

"We must go now!" Sakuyamon said, leaping into the air.

Aster watched them for a moment before shrugging and turning away. "Not the best way of meeting the Tamers, but hey!" He stared back up at the sky before smirking and shaking his head. "And I was right. I don't regret joining this group..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darkdramon roared as he clashed his lance with BlackWarGreymon's claws. "**DIE! DIE! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!**"

BlackWarGreymon scoffed. "Because I don't die that easily..."

KageMetalGarurumon leapt back as Dark Kyuubi fired a Shadow Ball covered in flames at him. "A combo?!"

Dark Kyuubi grinned. "I'll name it...Hell Ball!"

"How nice... **OOF!!!**" KageMetalGarurumon groaned as he crashed onto the ground. "My back..."

Dark Kyuubi landed on KageMetalGarurumon's stomach, her eyes closed.. "And now... to show you true pain..."

KageMetalGarurumon gasped. "No! Not that!"

Dark Kyuubi's eyes opened, glowing red. "**YAMIYO MAIN**-"

"**METAL WOLF CLAW!!!**"

Dark Kyuubi gasped and leapt off of KageMetalGarurumon as MetalGarurumon's attack flew past her. "Damn it!"

KageMetalGarurumon sighed in relief. "Talk about in the nick of time..."

MetalGarurumon landed beside his darker counterpart. "Reinforcements have arrived!"

Darkdramon flew back, opened his mouth, and spat out a large black orb. "**DARK ROAR!!!**"

"**TERRA DESTROYER!!!**" BlackWarGreymon yelled, throwing a ball of flames at Darkdramon.

The two attacks collided with a huge explosion.

Darkdramon smirked, holding up his lance as BlackWarGreymon was engulfed by smoke. "Time for the killing blow... **GIGA STICK LAN**-"

"**TERRA FORCE!!!**"

Darkdramon gasped and a flaming orb struck him in the back. "**GRAH!!!**"

BlackWarGreymon blew away the dust with his claws and saw... "You?!"

WarGreymon nodded. "Let's take him down together!"

BlackWarGreymon smirked. "Agreed!"

"Hey, shall we?" MetalGarurumon asked.

"As long as she don't get us with those eyes of hers, I'm all for it!" KageMetalGarurumon replied.

Dark Kyuubi snarled. "Just our luck! We're outnumbered!"

Darkdramon narrowed his eyes. "Not for long..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Shinjuku Bay.

"You guys sure you don't need any help?" Garudamon asked, holding a large mallet in her claws.

"**WE'RE FINE!!!**" Yelled Bastion, Hassleberry, HammerLazaramon and SkimmerLazaramon.

"**VIRE!!!!**" Electivire called back.

"**OW! OUCH! ARGH! NO! STOP! ACK! I NEED HELP!!! HELP ME!!!**" Zudomon screamed as he was pelted by attacks from HammerLazaramon, SkimmerLazaramon, Bastion's Magnet-based Duel Monsters, Hassleberry's Dinosaur-based Duel Monsters, and Electivire.

Lillymon and MegaKabuterimon were nearby, sweatdropping. Lillymon sighed. "We warned him not to do that..."

"And now he's paying the price," MegaKabuterimon muttered.

Kenta sweatdropped. "Aren't they finished with him yet?"

"Nope... they're enjoying it!" MarineAngemon said, laughing.

"We should do something!" Mokuba said.

Penguinmon nodded. "I agree! I'll go and get the popcorn!"

Mokuba sweatdropped. "That's not what I mean!!!"

000000000000000000000000000000

"**INFERNO FIRE BLAST!!!**"

"BLADES OF INFERNO!!!"

"**RAY OF VICTORY!!!**"

HunterLazaramon and Lazaramon cried out in pain as they were engulfed by fire light and were destroyed.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon roared. "**OOOOOOOOOOH **yeah! Who's the daddy!? Who's the daddy?! Who's the daddy?!"

YoukaiInumon sighed. "No, you're the baby... Red-Eyes Black Chick..."

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!**" Red-Eyes shouted angrily.

UlforceVeedramon glanced around. "Will you two stop arguing? There's still more of them to deal with!"

YoukaiInumon nodded. "OK!"

Red-Eyes snorted, a small puff of flame coming out of his nostrils. "Fine..."

On the ground, Joey smirked. "All those flies are getting blown up! If we keep this up, we can save this town!"

"I'm with you, man!" Tristan said, giving Joey a thumbs-up.

Tea was silent. "Hmm..."

"Something wrong, Tea?" Joey asked.

"It's Yugi... we shouldn't have left him to deal with the creep that's causing this mess!" Tea said.

Joey frowned. "I know, but this is Yugi we're talkin' about! He knows we believe in him!"

Tristan nodded. "That's right! Which is why Mai is protecting Grandpa, Serenity and Duke back at the hotel while we deal with these wacky bug freaks and Yugi deals with that creep!"

Tea smiled. "You're right... No matter what happens, Yugi always pulls through! Even when he's backed into a corner, as long as he keeps a clear head, stays calm and believes in us, he can win..."

Joey smiled. "There we go!"

"Agreed!" Tristan said, grinning.

Tea sighed with a smile. "Yugi... we believe in you... you can do this..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(**Y. YUGI: _200_**)

(**DIABLO: _3200_**)

Yami glared at the smirking Diablo. "Just because your LP is higher than mine doesn't mean you're winning, Diablo!"

"Really?" Diablo asked, chuckling.

"He seems pretty confident..." Alexis muttered. "Do you suppose it's his face-down card?"

Jaden snarled. "I hope not..."

"My draw!" Yami yelled, drawing his card. He pointed at Diablo. "Dark Magician of Chaos, direct attack!!! **DARK SCEPTER STRIKE!!!**"

The Dark Magician of Chaos grunted, leaping up and firing a bolt of dark blue energy from his staff.

Diablo grinned. "Trap card revealed! **ARCHFIEND'S PRISONBREAK!!!"**

"Archfiend's Prisonbreak...?" Alexis whispered. Her eyes widened. "No, not that...!"

"This Trap card can only be activated when I have no monsters on my field and no cards in my hand...now, I can negate Dark Magician of Chaos' attack **AND** removed two Archfiends from my graveyard whose combined levels equal eight! Both Shadowknight and Terrorking have four stars, easily making a total of eight...so..." He picked up two cards and laughed. "Summon the strongest Archfiend in my deck! **IMPRISONED QUEEN ARCHFIEND!!!**"

A portal engulfed the dark blue energy bolt, and there was a huge explosion as a new monster appeared.

(_Imprisoned Queen Archfiend. LV/8 Dark/Fiend/Effect ATK/2600 DEF/1700_)

Imprisoned Queen Archfiend was possibly the most horrific Duel Monster any of them had ever seen. It looked like...well, Jessie, but older and uglier and wearing purple bony armor with a pair of demonic wings growing from her back. Shackles and chains made of bones were locked around her wrists and ankles.

Jaden flinched. "Ugh, he certainly got Chazz's morning looks right..."

"Chazz?" Syrus asked. "I thought it was Crowler...?"

"Alexis, what can you tell us about that new creature?" Neos asked.

Alexis frowned. "Well, you have to pay LP when she's on the field as well as your Standby phase, a hefty 1000 LP toll! And if she's in the graveyard while Pandemonium is out, Diablo can increase the ATK strength of a Fiend monster who's Level is 4 or less by 1000 for one turn."

Yami frowned. "I end my turn..."

"Yugi has Pot of Greed in his hand!" Syrus said. "Why isn't he using it now?"

Jaden smiled. "He's biding his time, Sy. Just wait..."

"My draw!" Diablo called out, drawing his next card. He glanced at it and chuckled. "I'll simply set one card face-down and end my turn..."

Yami glanced at Diablo's facedown card before drawing his next card. "My move!" He glanced at the drawn card and nodded. "I know what happens if I send your

Queen to the graveyard, Diablo. So, I'm having it removed instead..."

Suddenly, two monsters appeared in front of Yami. They were Watapon...and Kuriboh!

Diablo blinked. "Wha...?! Where did that furball come from?!"

Yami smirked. "Kuriboh was discarded due to your Archfiend's Possession card... And now, he's going to help me summon a powerful monster!"

"You're what?!" Diablo gasped.

"I remove Watapon of Light and Kuriboh of Darkness from the game!" Yami called out as a portal appeared behind the two monsters and drew them in. "And in their place, I special summon... **BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER - ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING**!"

The portal burst open and the mighty armored warrior appeared, landing before Yami with his sword out.

(_Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. LV/8 Light/Warrior/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2500_)

Diablo stood back in shock. "3000 ATK points?! This is..."

"Black Luster Soldier, activate your special ability!" Yami yelled. "**CHAOS PORTAL!!!**"

Black Luster Soldier pointed his sword at the Imprisoned Queen Archfiend, the blade glowing. The Fiend monster suddenly glowed as well, screaming in pain before she abruptly vanished from the field.

"What have you done?!" Diablo gasped.

Yami smiled. "Black Luster Soldier allows me to remove one monster from the field and out of the game... however, he can't attack after this ability has been used..." He looked up with a determined expression on his face. "But Magician of Chaos can! **DARK SCEPTER STRIKE!!!**"

The Dark Magician of Chaos grunted, leaping up and firing a bolt of dark blue energy from his staff once more.

"Reveal Trap card!" Diablo yelled. "**NEGATE ATTACK!!!** Dark Scepter Strike is stopped and your Battle Phase is over!!!"

Yami frowned as a portal absorbed Dark Magician of Chaos' attack. "I end my turn..."

"Draw!!!" Diablo snarled, drawing his next card. He glanced at it and turned it around. "I activate the Spell card, **Pot of Greed**!"

"Oh man... I wonder what two cards he'll draw!" Syrus groaned.

Alexis smiled. "No matter what he draws, Yugi still has the advantage!"

Diablo glanced at the two cards and smirked. "I summon **WARRIOR OF ZERA!!!**"

"Warrior of Zera?!" Yami gasped.

(_Warrior of Zera. LV/4 Earth/Warrior ATK/1600 DEF/1600_)

The Warrior of Zera was a brown-skinned man with green metal gauntlets, tight blue pants, a green helm with red horns, a long red scarf, and a big demon-slaying sword.

"And now... I sacrifice Warrior of Zera to summon..." Diablo roared as Warrior of Zera vanished. "**MAZERA DEVILLE!!!!!!**"

Dark Magician's eyes widened. "Mazera..."

"DeVille...?" Neos finished.

The area where Zera had been standing exploded, and in its place was... Mazera DeVille...

(_Mazera DeVille. LV/8 Dark/Fiend/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2300_)

Mazera DeVille was a gruesome dark-skinned demon with green clawed gauntlets, green devil wings growing from cloak-like material wrapped around his shoulders and chest that had a pair of eyes on it, and dark blue chitinous armor covering his double-jointed legs, tail, and groin. A yellow jewel sat in his waist, like an eye. A green helm with a pair of red antler-like horns sat atop his head, framing his gruesome visage.

"Mazera Deville can only be summoned when the Warrior of Zera is on the field and Pandemonium is in play!" Diablo snarled. "And because Pandemonium is still out, Mazera's power now activates! Yugi, you lose three cards!!!"

"I what?!" Yami gasped before three cards in his hand glowed and vanished.

Diablo snarled. "And finally, remember when I played Double Spell? The Spell card I've discarded is... **_Archfiend's Ultimate Trap_**! By skipping my Battle Phase and removing this card from the game, I can select **SIX** cards from my deck! Either Spell or Trap cards!"

"You can do what?!" Yami gasped.

Diablo glanced through his deck and picked out six cards. "I choose **Premature Burial**, **Draw Toll**, **Mirror Force**, **Divine Wrath**, **Emergency Provisions** and **Judgement of Anubis**!"

Alexis gasped. "**Mirror Force**! If Yugi attacks, Mirror Force would destroy all monsters on his field in ATK mode!"

"And **Divine Wrath** would destroy Black Luster Soldier when he activates a special ability!" Syrus added.

Jaden nodded. "And if Yugi plays a Spell card that destroys Spell or Trap cards, **Judgement of Anubis** would destroy the Spell card, destroy a monster **AND** Yugi would lose LP equal to the monster's ATK points!"

Diablo grinned. "I'll set three cards face down and activate this Continous Spell card, **Draw Toll**! Now, unless you pay 500 LP during your Draw Phase, you can't draw a card!"

"What?! That's not fair!" Syrus cried. "Yugi only has 200 LP left! He **CAN'T** draw!"

Diablo smirked. "That's the whole point, you brat! Victory is **MINE!!!**"

"Unable to attack, unable to destroy, unable to use an ability, unable to draw... Diablo has Yugi completely trapped!" Alexis whispered, her eyes widened in horror.

"He still has two cards in his hand!" Syrus noted.

Neos nodded. "Yes... both for Judgement of Anubis and Divine Wrath... he needs to discard one card to activate their effects..."

"Turn over!" Diablo yelled. "Yugi, it's **OVER!!!**"

"Yugi..." Jaden whispered.

Yami closed his eyes and held up a card. "When you summoned Mezera... fate chose this card...to survive."

Diablo blinked. "What?!"

Yami opened his eyes. "I play... **Pot of Greed**!"

Diablo gasped. "No! Draw Toll only affects the Draw Phase, not outside it! Damn!"

Yami drew his first card and looked at it. "**_Silent Doom_**_... I can summon Dark Magician to the field, but..._" He stared at his deck. "_The second card... rides on **MY** fate... I trust you, my deck...Heart of the Cards, guide me to victory!_" He grabbed the top of his deck and closed his eyes. "**DRAW!!!**"

The moment he drew the second card, a thunderclap shook the building.

"What?! A thunderstorm?!" Neos said, looking startled.

Dark Magician's eyes widened. "Yugi... can it be...?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the Tyrant's new lair...

"It's starting to rain?" ShadowRanamon asked.

ShadowGrumblemon frowned. "No... it just happened **AFTER** he drew that second card..."

Caster glanced at the Monolith, frowning. "Lord Hamon, is something wrong? I sense you feel-"

"It can't be..." Hamon hissed. "It can't be... I can sense his energy... T**HIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!**"

Nuka flinched. "He sounds angry..."

"Scar, what's the matter with him?" Zira asked.

"Why ask me?!" Scar hissed.

Lucemon chuckled. "Looks like Hamon can tell what else Yugi possess."

"What else **DOES** Yugi possess?" Caster asked.

Hamon roared in rage. "**RA!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gallantmon landed on the ground, holding his shield up. "Had enough?"

"Not likely!" ChaosDukemon yelled, narrowing his eyes. "This energy... what is it?"

"My lord!" Atolmdramon called as he and Yamidramon landed behind him, battle-worn and weary. "We're in trouble..."

"Got that right!" Aldamon said as he and Reichmon landed behind Gallantmon.

Reichmon nodded. "Everything okay?"

Gallantmon nodded back. "Oh yeah!"

ChaosDukemon shook his head. "This power..." He glanced around and noticed the thunderclouds above the building. "What in the!?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is the meaning of this?!" Diablo roared. "**TELL ME!!!**"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Time to meet your maker, Diablo! I activate _Silent Doom_! This allows me to summon a Normal monster from my graveyard in DEF mode! Dark Magician, I call you to the field!"

The Dark Magician appeared in a flash, kneeling beside Black Luster Soldier.

Dark Magician gasped. "Yugi... you have..."

"You mean...?" Alexis whispered in awe.

Jaden grinned. "Yugi, I knew it!"

"I sacrifice Dark Magician..." Yami started.

Syrus was shaking in excitment. "Oh man..."

"... Dark Magician of Chaos..." Yami continued.

Neos' eyes widened. "What... incredible energy..."

"And Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!" Yami finished.

"**WHAT?!**" Diablo roared in disbelief as Yami's three monsters vanished. "What are you doing?!"

Yami's expression was deadly serious as he held a card into the air. "Almighty beast, awaken and show him your power!!!"

The card started to shine and fired a beam of light into the sky...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm hungry!" KageMetalGarurumon joked, snapping his jaws at Dark Kyuubi.

Dark Kyuubi hissed, leaping back. "You need to go on a diet!"

"**DRAMON KILLER!!!**" BlackWarGreymon roared, thrusting his claws at Darkdramon.

"I don't think so!" Darkdramon snapped, flying backwards...

...And knocking right into Dark Kyuubi. The two were now back-to-back, surrounded by four Mega-level Digimon.

Dark Kyuubi hissed. "Damn it!"

"Be careful!" WarGreymon said. "She can still use her Yamiyo Maindo on us!"

KageMetalGarurumon chuckled. "She can try..."

"We're aware of the disadvantages of your attack, Dark Ugly!" MetalGarurumon said. "You'd need to use up a lot of energy to hit all four of us with that attack! You won't even be able to stand once you're done!"

Dark Kyuubi snarled. "He's right... And I can only target one of you at a time!"

"Oh, thanks for that small bit of info we didn't know before now!" KageMetalGarurumon said, smirking.

Dark Kyuubi sweatdropped. "Ah, nuts..."

BlackWarGreymon narrowed his eyes. "At last... I can put an end to this!"

WarGreymon glanced at his darker counterpart. "You sure you want to kill her? What if she's still connected to Velene?"

BlackWarGreymon chuckled. "Don't worry... if that were true, then Dark Kyuubi wouldn't be so obsessed with killing her good twin. As long as she lives, she'll keep hunting Vulko and Velene until she finally kills them! I won't let that happen!"

WarGreymon nodded. "I understand..."

"Darkdramon! If you have any idea of how we can get out of this mess, please tell me now!" Dark Kyuubi snapped.

Darkdramon snarled. "We shall fight to the end!"

Dark Kyuubi sweatdropped. "That's not the answer I was looking for!!!"

Suddenly, the entire street lit up with light.

"Hey! We've been fighting all night?!" KageMetalGarurumon gasped.

MetalGarurumon glanced around. "That's impossible! And even it were true, it wouldn't be like you just switched a light on!"

"**NOW'S OUR CHANCE!!!**" Darkdramon roared, grabbing Dark Kyuubi and rocketing into the air.

"Wait!" WarGreymon cried.

BlackWarGreymon held a claw out in front of WarGreymon. "Hold on! Look over there!"

The three other Mega Digimon looked where BlackWarGreymon was indicating.

"What in the...?!" WarGreymon gasped.

"Holy Mamamon!!!" KageMetalGarurumon cried.

"What... What is that?!" MetalGarurumon whispered.

Dark Kyuubi glanced around. "Darkdramon, what time is it?!"

"Nearly eleven at night..." Darkdramon hissed.

"At **NIGHT?!**" Dark Kyuubi cried. "But, the sunlight-"

Darkdramon pointed at the source of the light. "**THAT'S** why!"

Dark Kyuubi looked where he was pointing. Her jaw dropped. "Oh my..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the meeting room of HYPNOS...

"Why are we in here?" Velene asked as she walked into the room, carrying Vulko in her arms.

Flara followed. "Well, it's dangerous outside. Plus, Dark Fox is about, so we don't want you to run the risk of bumping into her... ok?"

"OK, Aunt Flara!" Vulko chimed.

Mimi walked in, patting Joe on the back. "It's all right, Joe... Canewomon saved the city..."

"If I ever get the chance to Digivolve Zudomon to Mega, I won't do it!" Joe said.

"Why?" Espa asked. "Usually, having a Mega-level Digimon on our side increases our chances for victory..."

"Yeah, and increases Gomamon's ego!" Joe snapped.

Espa sweatdropped. "Point..."

"Come on, you guys!" Sora called. "Hurry up!"

"**COMING!!!**" Tai and Matt called, dragging a tied-up Izzy into the room.

"**COME ON!!! LET GO OF ME!!!**" Izzy yelled.

Lucario, Telene, Growly and Eva sweatdropped.

Yamaki shook his head. "All right... I see Davis, Cody, Yolei and Kari are outside giving their Digimon support..."

"Looks like we need support with those two around..." Lucario muttered.

Growly nodded. "Yeah..."

"How is everyone doing outside?" Velene asked, placing Vulko on the floor. "Are we in any danger from the Lazaramon?"

Yamaki shook his head. "No... if we were, I wouldn't have asked you to come to this room. No, over half of the invading Lazaramon have been destroyed. And now, we're going to play our trump card!"

Eva grinned. "Imperialdramon from Silesia **AND** MagnaAngemon?"

"Correct!" Yamaki said, smirking. "We're saving the best for last..."

"Yamaki sir!" Called a scientist. "We're picking up weird energy readings from Diablo's location!"

"Diablo?" Tai asked, looking confused.

Yamaki glanced at Tai. "He's the Tyrant who's attacking this city!"

"So, this energy is coming from him?" Velene asked.

The scientist shook his head. "No... it's coming from-"

"Mum!" Vulko cried, standing at the window. "Look outside!"

Velene blinked and looked out the window. "Odd... why is there daylight outside?"

"Daylight?!" Yamaki gasped, checking his watch. "It's after eleven at night!"

"That's impossible!" Izzy cried.

"No, it's not..." Said Pegasus as he walked into the room with Dawn. "It's Yugi..."

"Yugi?" Velene repeated, blinking. "What has he done?"

Pegasus smirked. "Summoning the ultimate force that the Tyrants fear...a **God**."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Diablo stuttered in horror. "Wha... What the hell is **THAT?!?**"

Yami smiled. "Your demise..."

In place of Yami's three monsters, a great golden orb appeared from the skies, shining brilliantly all over the city.

"Is that...?" Alexis started.

Dark Magician nodded. "Yes... it's him."

"But, why is he like that?" Syrus asked.

"Because he's waiting for the pharaoh to chant the words," Dark Magician replied. "Watch..."

Diablo hissed. "Yugi, answer me! What the hell is that... thing?!?"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "**_Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry!_**"

Diablo's eyes widened. "Wha...?!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**_Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight!_**"

"Look at that thing!" Aldamon cried. "It's massive!"

Reichmon was awestruck. "What is it...?"

"Yugi..." Gallantmon whispered. "Can it be...?"

ChaosDukemon snarled. "Atolmdramon! Yamidramon! Retreat!"

Yamidramon blinked. "What?! But why?!"

"Diablo will fall soon... and I don't want to stick around when that happens!"

Atolmdramon nodded. "Understood!"

ChaosDukemon and the two evil Dra-Warriors quickly flew away.

"Where are they going?!" Aldamon asked.

Gallantmon narrowed his eyes. "The know they're losing..." He glanced at the huge golden orb. "Thanks to Yugi..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**_Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe!_**"

Ash, Gary and their Pokemon stared up at the huge orb in awe.

"Piiiiiiika..."

"It's incredible..." Gary whispered. "Just what is it...?"

Ash trembled. "The third... God...?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**_Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win!_**"

Everyone in the city fighting against the Lazaramon stopped what they were doing and looked up at the orb in wonder and disbelief.

Well, not everybody...

"**OW! OUCH! ARGH! NO! STOP! ACK! THERE'S A BIG GOLDEN ORB THAT'S LIGHTING UP THE CITY AT NIGHT YOU GUYS WOULD RATHER KEEP BEATING ME UP FOR NEARLY DROWNING YOU ALL!?**" Zudomon screamed as he was pummeled by attacks from HammerLazaramon, SkimmerLazaramon, Bastion's Magnet-based Duel Monsters, Hassleberry's Dinosaur-based Duel Monsters, and Electivire.

"**RIGHT!!!!**" Yelled Bastion, Hassleberry, HammerLazaramon and SkimmerLazaramon.

"**VIRE!!!!!**" Electivire hissed.

"Excellent choice!" Garudamon said, grinning.

So, we move onto someone who **DOES** care...

"Check it out!" Tristan said with a grin. "Looks like we're in for a real light show tonight!"

Joey laughed. "See, Tea? Ol' Yugi's done it again! He's summoned the ultimate Egyptian God!"

Tea smiled. "Yugi..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yami gave Diablo a cool stare before closing his eyes and continuing his chant. "**_But first I shall...call out thy name!_**"

Diablo trembled.

Jaden's eyes widened with glee.

Syrus quivered and whimpered.

Alexis gasped.

Neos narrowed his eyes.

Dark Magician smirked.

Yami's eyes flew open. "**WINGED DRAGON OF RA!!!**"

The color drained from Diablo's face. "...what...?"

And the orb began to open...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**WINGED DRAGON OF RA?!?!?**" Caster cried out in horror.

Lucemon chuckled. "See what I mean about Yugi...?"

"And it looks like Hamon wasn't imagining things..." ShadowRanamon said with a smirk.

Kvar frowned. "How bad is this Ra?"

"Oh, he's an Egyptian God," ShadowRanamon replied.

Hades blinked. "A... God...?"

ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yes... and he's supposed to be even stronger than Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"Didn't ChaosDukemon once say that Obelisk could easily drive his claws through my chest while I was still alive?" Megatron asked.

Jafar, the Queen, Scar and Kvar nodded.

Megatron snarled. "That's impossible!"

"It's not impossible, you fool!" Caster roared in fury as the other Tyrants looked at the image with fear and confusion. "Just who is this Yugi?!" He muttered to himself. "And why does he look so familiar?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was complete...

The orb was gone...

The Winged Dragon of Ra had awaken from his eternal slumber for the first time since Marik had used him in the original Battle City.

And Diablo's face had gone pure white with terror. "...Impossible... im...possible..."

The Winged Dragon of Ra was one of the most beautiful and terrifying Duel Monsters of all time. An enormous golden dragon with a body made of metal and limbs that looked almost mechanical, the head and toothy beak of a fierce eagle, a pair of immense metallic dragon wings sprouting from its back, a ring of gold framing its head and shoulders, and a long tail snaking out behind the beast, all of which was glowing with a radiance so great that it turned night to day; Ra was truly a monster without peer. Nothing less than a veritable, if not actual, God.

Beneath Ra, Yami smirked. "What's wrong, Diablo? I thought you Tyrants were ruthless... Right now, it looks like you're going to pass out from lack of blood..."

"They're aware of the Egyptian Gods?" Syrus asked.

"They must, Syrus, seeing as they were around in the golden age of Egypt," Alexis noted.

Jaden grinned. "Check it out, Neos! Doesn't Ra look awesome?!"

Neos nodded. "I agree, Jaden... I just wonder why, if Ra is the most powerful Egyptian God, Obelisk Blue is ranked higher at your school?"

Dark Magician rolled his eyes. "Let's say Kaiba had a bit of a grudge against Yugi and Slifer..."

(**Y. YUGI: _200_**)

(**DIABLO: _3200_**)

Yami held up his Duel Disk. "The Winged Dragon of Ra. This almighty divine being... shall end this Duel with his incredible power!"

"H...How?" Diablo squeaked.

"Ra's ATK and DEF points are equal to the combined ATK and DEK points of the three monsters that were sacrificed to summon him to the field!" Yami explained.

"Eep..." Diablo paled.

(_Dark Magician. LV/7 Dark/Spellcaster ATK/2500 DEF/2100_)

Plus...

(_Dark Magician of Chaos. LV/8 Dark/Spellcaster/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2600_)

Plus...

(_Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. LV/8 Light/Warrior/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2500_)

Equals...

(_The Winged Dragon of Ra. LV/10 Divine/Divine-Beast ATK/8300 DEF/7200_)

He's **SO** screwed...

Diablo shook in fear before glancing at Yami. "Y...Yugi... j...just because y...you have an E...Egyptian G...God at your s-s-side doe...doesn't mean the w...war is over... I...It's only j...just begun..."

Jaden smirked. "Man, he's so scared, he can't even threaten right..."

"Diablo, I hope the other Tyrants are watching... because I have a message I would like to give them!" Yami said, narrowing his eyes. "**WINGED DRAGON OF RA, STRIKE HIM DOWN WITH YOUR POWER!!!! BLAZE CANNON!!!!!**"

Ra roared in response, the ring on his back charging with flames before loading into his beak.

Diablo gulped slightly. "Caster-sama... forgive me... I failed you..."

Ra fired a blazing hot fiery burst at Mazera DeVille, causing the monster to roar in absolute pain before exploding spectacularly.

Diablo could feel the final blow to his LP and the heat surrounding him. "This is... God's power... no... no... **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

(**Y. YUGI: _200_**)

(**DIABLO: _0_**)

Yami smirked. "Game over, Diablo!"

"He did it!" Syrus cheered.

Dark Magician grinned. "Was there any doubt?"

"So, what happens now?" Alexis asked.

As Ra disappeared, Diablo got up, his face twisted with pain. "No... no..." Suddenly, his entire body was engulfed by a black aura. "**GAH!!!! NOOOO!!! SPARE ME! NO!!!!**"

Yami gasped. "Wha... What's this?!"

"This is the price a Tyrant chosen to play a Shadow Game pays in the Revival Ceremony!" Neos said. "All of his Duel Energy **AND** his soul is being removed!"

Dark Magician stared at Neos. "What?!"

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!**" Diablo screamed as a pure black beam shot from his body into the sky, through a portal that had just opened up.

"Where did that come from?!" Syrus cried.

"Forget where the portal come from, where is **HE** going?!" Alexis asked.

Diablo choked, coughing and stepping backwards.

"Diablo, stop!" Yami cried.

Diablo stumbled another step backwards...and fell off the side of the building.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The black beam flew into the Monolith of Chaos, accompanied by Diablo's scream. It ended soon enough as the Monolith fully absorbed the Duel Energy and soul.

Forcystus was shocked. "This is the Tyrants' fate for losing?!"

Animus nodded. "Nyah, that's right!"

Antaeus scoffed. "Diablo... what a weak fool!"

Caster narrowed his eyes. "How could he be such a fool?!" He didn't know that the Egyptian Gods existed in this time! None of us did! Except..." He whirled at Lucemon. "Why didn't you tell us!?"

Lucemon smirked. "Would you have believed me?"

Caster ground his teeth. "Damn..."

"Well, the Twelve Tyrants have now become eleven!" ShadowRanamon announced.

LadyDevimon tapped her chin. "Eleven Tyrants... doesn't sound too catchy now."

"So, what happens to the the Undergoof's body?" Hades asked. "You collect it, it and give him a new title: the Underground Lord?"

Caster shook his head. "No... the body still has life. However, without his soul, Diablo will transform into a giant Duel Monster and destroy Yugi forever!"

Hades stared at him blankly. "...Okay, somebody's been watching too many rubbish Japanese television shows."

"It wasn't my idea!" Caster snapped.

"Then whose was it?!" Hades shot back.

"Nyah... Lord Uria, Lord Hamon, Lord Raviel... where did you go?" Animus asked.

Hades pointed at the monolith. "Shall I ask how they knew?"

"We don't have time!" MarineDevimon replied.

"K..." Hades muttered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Diablo, why?!" Yami snarled, rushing to the edge of the building. "What was he thinking?!"

"Yugi, wait!" Neos called. "He's no longer Diablo! He no longer has a soul! He's-"

A large, dark flash burst from where Diablo fell and in its place appeared a roaring, feral Mazera DeVille the size of a Megazord.

Yami stepped back in horror. "Oh my..."

"Yugi!!!" Dark Magician cried, summoning a shield to protect Yami and everyone else on top of the building.

Mazera, originally Diablo, roared and slammed his claws against the shield.

Dark Magician cringed as the shield shook with force. "What... power..."

"We've got to get off this building!" Alexis cried. "I don't think Dark Magician can handle this!"

Jaden gritted his teeth. "The others... I hope they noticed this..."

"Why wouldn't they?!" Syrus cried.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yamidramon's jaw dropped at the sight of Mazera. "Just look at him... the Tyrant's trap has sprung! And this will happen **EVERY TIME** a Tyrant is defeated?!"

Atolmdramon glanced around. "I wonder if the Zords are coming..."

Yamidramon summoned his shield and glared at his partner. "Be careful, aibou... or you'll have a flat face!"

"OK! OK!" Atolmdramon yelped. He sighed. "By the looks of him, I can figure out how high his power level is."

"Oh really?" Yamidramon replied. "How high is it?"

Atolmdramon grinned. "_It's over niiiiiiiiiiiiiine thoooooouuuuuuuusaaaaaaaaaaaaaand!_ **HAHA!!!**"

(**CLANG!!!!!**)

"Ha ha..." Yamidramon muttered.

Darkdramon landed nearby, placing Dark Kyuubi down. "What are your orders?"

ChaosDukemon narrowed his eyes. "Looks like we have no choice..."

"We're retreating?" Yamidramon asked.

"No, no... we're just going to stand around and let him step on us and kill us..." ChaosDukemon replied. "**OF COURSE WE'RE RETREATING!!!**"

Dark Kyuubi snapped her fingers and brought out a small handheld device. She frowned. "There are still nearly 100 Lazaramon, HunterLazaramon, and Hellionmon left, and we only lost a few SkimmerLazaramon and HammerLazaramon for an odd reason..."

ChaosDukemon sighed. "Good... considering Diablo is gone and the Lazaramon are useless to him, I'll have them pull back! But next time, those Tyrants better not be planning to send massive flights of Lazaramon again! They'll simply get destroyed by all the Ultimate and and Mega-level Digimon..."

"That and spare me from his jokes..." Yamidramon muttered.

Atolmdramon just groaned in response.

"So, how do we tell them we're retreating? Shout it to them?" Yamidramon asked.

"No, no... I thought we could just grab a couple of flaming torches and signal to them we're falling back," ChaosDukemon said sarcastically. He shook his head, bringing out a handheld device. "Nope, I'll just use this."

"What's that?" Dark Kyuubi asked.

"It's a communicator that allows me to speak directly to the Lazaramons' brains," ChaosDukemon explained. He held it up to the grille of his helmet. "_All surviving Lazaramon! All surviving Lazaramon! This is ChaosDukemon! Situations have changed! Activate Emergency Escape Portal Device! Retreat! Retreat!_"

"_Breaker, breaker... this is 092!_" Atolmdramon said.

(**CLANG!!!**)

Yamidramon rubbed his shield. "So, remind me, why are we retreating? Isn't he on our side?"

"Yes... and no..." ChaosDukemon muttered, staring at the communicator.

Yamidramon blinked. "Come again?"

Dark Kyuubi sighed. "Because Diabo has lost, his soul has been taken away. And with that soul went his intelligence."

Yamidramon frowned. "And because his soul was removed, his body is only attacking in feral rage?"

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Yes... So, to elaborate, yes, he is on our side because he's going to eliminate Yugi Muto and the others, but no, he's not on our side because he'll also see his allies as enemies..."

Atolmdramon rubbed his face. "Definitely different from the giant monsters in Power Rangers. They were able to think."

Yamidramon rolled his eyes. "Not all of them... Great, now you've got me going on Power Rangers and Sentai!"

Darkdramon hissed, staring at the sky. "ChaosDukemon! The remaining Lazaramon in the air are retreating!"

"Good!" ChaosDukemon replied. "They got the command! And the sea-based Lazaramon?"

Dark Kyuubi blinked. "They're **PREPARING** to leave... Why aren't they leaving now...?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinjuku Bay...again.

"You're leaving?" Hassleberry asked.

"Yes, we've been given an order to retreat..." A SkimmerLazaramon replied. "So sorry, but orders are orders..."

Zudomon groaned. "Didn't you get the orders to attack and destroy the city...?"

A HammerLazaramon nodded his hammer-shaped head. "Yes..."

"So, why didn't you attack the city and just kept fighting me?!" Zudomon demanded.

"**YOU WERE AN EXCEPTION!!!**" The SkimmerLazaramon and HammerLazaramon snapped.

Bastion rubbed his chin. "We can continue the attacks for you..."

"Could you?" The SkimmerLazaramon and HammerLazaramon asked hopefully.

Zudomon sweatdropped. "Please don't..."

Garudamon stepped forward, tapping the mallet in her talon hand with a grin. "I can help..."

Zudomon gulped. "Double please don't...?"

"No such word..." Garudamon purred evilly.

Penguinmon scratched his head. "Did she just purr? How can a huge bird anthro warrior purr like a cat? It makes no sense!"

"Oh, like a penguin that loves a lioness makes any sense?" Mokuba muttered.

Lillymon hovered over. "Erm, can I point out that there's a huge monster in the middle of the city and we need to stop it?"

"What's worse? That monster or Zudomon's singing?" Garudamon asked.

Lillymon sweatdropped. "Zudomon..."

"Well, we'll be off now!" A SkimmerLazaramon said.

"Bye-bye!" A HammerLazaramon added.

Hassleberry waved as the SkimmerLazaramon and HammerLazaramon swam off through a portal. "See ya, troops!"

MegaKabuterimon groaned. "This... is out of order..."

"What's wrong with my singing?!" Zudomon demanded.

"That **ISN'T** out of order..." MegaKabuterimon muttered.

Garudamon frowned. "Look, your singing is the very image of an American Idol-obsessed Etemon..."

"In what way?!" Zudomon bellowed.

"You kill our eardrums with your singing!" Garudamon snapped.

Lillymon nodded. "Along with our earplugs, our earmuffs, our sound-proof boxes..."

Zudomon sniffed, his back turned to everyone else, a gloomy look on his face as he drew a circle in the water with his finger. "You meanies..."

MegaKabuterimon coughed to grab everyone's attention.

"Need a pill, soldier?" Hassleberry asked.

"No, it's just..." MegaKabuterimon said, pointing to the giant Mazera. "Shouldn't we deal with him?"

Garudamon sighed. "Fine... Let's go..."

Kenta sweatdropped. "Glad they're taking an interest in this..."

Mokuba sighed, bringing out his D-Power. "Let's go, Penguinmon..."

"_Having a crush on Kiara isn't out of the ordinary..._" Penguinmon complained to himself.

"**PENGUINMON!!!**" Mokuba snapped.

Electivire sweatdropped. "...vire..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mazera roared, trying to strike the building Yami, Jaden, and the others were standing on, but Dark Magician's powerful shield spell prevented him from doing so. However, it wouldn't be long before Dark Magician became exhausted, his spell deactivated, and Mazera finally crushed the building...

But, thankfully, help was on the way!!!

"**GO, GO, MEGAGARGOZORD!!!!**" The Terriermon half of MegaGargomon yelled as he rocketed towards Mazera.

They're just coming after him...

Inside MegaGargomon, Henry was **VERY** embarrassed. "I really need to consider swapping Terriermon for a more sensible, less embarrassing Digimon..."

Mazera glared at MegaGargomon, hissing.

"You want to play, huh?!" MegaGargomon asked, firing his huge twin shoulder missiles at the feral demon. "Eat this! **GARGO MISSILES!!!**"

The missiles struck Mazera in the chest and exploded.

"Hahahaha!!! The great MegaGargozord wins!" The Terriermon half of MegaGargomon said.

"Terriermon... those missiles could have pushed that monster into the building where Yugi and the others are..." Henry pointed out.

MegaGargomon sweatdropped. "They could...?"

Henry sighed. "Yes, they could..."

"Why are you talking like those missiles couldn't stop that thing?" Terriermon asked.

The dust cleared away, revealing the unscratched Mazera. The demon roared.

Henry sighed. "That's why..."

Mazera hissed and slashed his claws, burning with a dark aura, across MegaGargomon's chest. The resulting claw marks didn't feel very good. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**"

Henry gritted his teeth as he experienced his Digimon's pain. "Gah!!! What... power... We... can't... hold on... much longer!!!"

MegaGargomon glowed and slowly shrank back into Henry and Terriermon. Mazera roared in victory.

Terriermon groaned. "He took out a Mega with one swipe..."

Henry clutched his chest as he slowly got up. "This won't be easy..."

"Henry!!!" Sakuyamon cried, flying over to his side. "Are you okay?!"

Henry nodded. "Rika, Renamon, don't let him hit you! His attacks... they can harm Mega-level Digimon!"

Sakuyamon frowned. "Really...? Do you think we should get Gallantmon Shining Mode?"

Henry picked up Terriermon. "I'll go and get him! You just tell everyone else not to let Mazera attack them with his claws!"

Sakuyamon nodded. "I understand!" She leapt into the air to confront Mazera.

Henry glanced at Terriermon. "You okay?!"

"Momentai, Henry..." Terriermon groaned. "Do you think... Shining Mode will be enough to stop him...?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah... I hope..."

Mazera roared, turning his attention back to the building where Yami and the others are standing.

"We should have left while we had the chance!" Alexis gasped.

Dark Magician gritted his teeth. "Damn..."

Mazera raised his claws to strike the shield again...

"**POSITRON LASER!!!**"

Mazera hissed as he was pushed away by a beam of energy fired from Silesian Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. (Quite a mouthful, huh?)

Yami smirked. "Excellent timing!"

Silesian Imperialdramon glared at Mazera. "I don't know what you are, but I won't stand around and let you destroy this city!"

"Imperialdramon!" Sakuyamon called, landing on the giant dragon warrior's shoulder. "Don't let his attacks get you! He already forced MegaGargomon to revert back into Henry and Terriermon, he could do the same to you!"

Silesian Imperialdramon nodded. "I understand! You warn the others, I'll hold him off until help arrives!"

"All right!" Sakuyamon said, leaping off the shoulder. "Be careful!"

Dark Magician deactivated his shield spell and sighed. "I have enough energy to teleport us off this building to safety!"

Neos nodded. "Right! Do it while Diablo isn't looking!"

"Wait! Why didn't you just do that while that giant green robot fought him?!" Syrus asked.

"Syrus, ask that question when we're not in danger!" Alexis snapped.

Syrus gulped. "Good idea..."

Dark Magician held up his staff. "Everyone ready?"

Yami nodded. "Do it!"

The staff glowed and everyone vanished off the building.

"**POSITRON LASER!!!**" Silesian Imperialdramon roared, firing a beam from his arm-mounted cannon at Mazera. "Stay back, you beast!!!"

Mazera hissed and tried to push back against the beam attack.

Silesian Imperialdramon's eyes widened as he was forced to strengthen the attack. "I..Impossible..."

"**TERRA FORCE!!!**"

"**TERRA DESTROYER!!!**"

"**METAL WOLF CLAW!!!**"

"**BURST WOLF CLAW!!!**"

Mazera was struck in the back by the attacks of two WarGreymons and two MetalGarurumons. However, he ddidn't notice and continued slowly advancing towards Silesian Imperialdramon.

"He didn't notice?!" KageMetalGarurumon gasped.

BlackWarGreymon narrowed his eyes. "WarGreymon, follow me!"

WarGreymon nodded. "Right!"

"Wait! What are you going to do?!" MetalGarurumon asked.

The two WarGreymons didn't reply and charged at Mazera's back, thrusting their Dramon-Destroyer claws deeply into his back.

"Let's give him scars!!!" BlackWarGreymon hissed, dragging his claw slowly through the beast's hide. "This will force him to lose his concentration!"

WarGreymon nodded. "OK!"

"**INFERNO FIRE BLAST!!!**"

"**BLADES OF INFERNO!!!**"

"**RAY OF VICTORY!!!**"

Three attacks struck Mazera's side, exploding but not even making him flinch.

UlforceVeedramon blinked. "He's still going?!"

"He's got claws in his back, attacks at his front and side and he hasn't noticed a damn thing!" Red-Eyes roared. "What the hell is wrong with this guy?!"

YoukaiInumon clutched his weapon tightly. "Can we even beat him...?"

"**RIVER OF POWER!!!!**"

A powerful blast of water crashed into the other side of Mazera.

MetalSeadramon flew through the air and laughed as MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon and Garudamon soared behind him. "Ha ha! I got him!"

Mazera roared in anger, his body turning the water into steam.

MetalSeadramon sweatdropped. "Ha ha... I haven't got him..."

"How did he do that?!" Garudamon gasped.

"He's got to have a weak spot!" Lillymon cried.

WarGreymon narrowed his eyes, drawing his claws through Mazera's body. "What's with this guy?! Shouldn't he be screaming in pain by now?!"

"I don't think he even cares!" BlackWarGreymon noted. "I think that the only thing he wants to do is cause countless deaths and destroy this city!"

WarGreymon roared in frustration. "Damn it!"

Silesian Imperialdramon narrowed his eyes. "_Even though everyone else is joining up to stop that guy, it won't be enough... And he's too big to go through MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny... I guess I have no choice._" He closed his eyes. "_The timing has to be perfect or, as Sakuyamon said, I'll be forced back into Veemon..._"

UlforceVeedramon noticed Silesian Imperialdramon's position. "What...? What is he doing...?"

"If you want me... **COME AND GET ME!!!**" Silesian Imperialdramon shouted as he deactivated his Positron Laser attack.

Mazera roared and ran towards Silesian Imperialdramon, stumbling and nearly falling over, since he had not expected the laser attack to stop at that moment.

Silesian Imperialdramon balled up his fist as the wrist cannon charged up and pulled back his arm. "Ready... aim..." He waited until Mazera was just the right distance from him...and then... "**POSITRON KNUCKLE!!!**"

A forceful punch delivered right to Mazera's gut, followed by a blast of positron energy from his cannon, occured from Silesian Imperialdramon's arm cannon.

Mazera froze, his mouth dropping open in silent agony...

And WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon were forcefully ejected from Mazera's back.

"Incredible..." WarGreymon whispered. "He...he... His attack..."

BlackWarGreymon nodded. "Yes... Just like when he knew Paladin Burst and Paladin Aura in Dragon Mode, Imperialdramon has learned a new attack that works with his Positron Laser... The Positron Knuckle, which simultaneously damages an opponent's interior and outer body with a powerful punch of positron energy."

"And his attack was so strong, we were blown away!" WarGreymon noted.

"That's right... it's over now," BlackWarGreymon said.

Silesian Imperialdramon blinked. "Wha...?"

Mazera roared in fury, preparing to strike his foe with his claws.

"Damn!" Silesian Imperialdramon hissed, leaping back to avoid the attack. "I hurt him, but I just made him even angry!"

"Everybody, attack where the Positron Knuckle made its mark! Maybe we can deal extra damage there!" BlackWarGreymon called out to everyone else.

YoukaiInumon nodded. "Good idea!"

"Maybe even Ultimates can hurt him!" MegaKabuterimon noted.

Garudamon smirked. "Let's find out!"

Mazera snarled, kneeling on the ground and creating a shadowy aura around him.

"Now what the hell is he doing?!" KageMetalGarurumon groaned.

"Never mind about that!" MetalGarurumon said. "**ATTACK NOW!!!**"

From all directions, Red-Eyes and the Digimon unleashed their attacks on the kneeling Mazera. However, the moment the attacks struck the shadowy aura, they bounced off and disappeared.

Lillymon sweatdropped. "Oh great... that's his shield! He's protecting himself!"

KageMetalGarurumon started to sob. "No... No... We can't let this go for any longer, this chapter's long enough as is!"

WarGreymon narrowed his eyes. "A defensive position?"

BlackWarGreymon glanced around Mazera's back, and his eyes widened in horror. "No... it's a defensive **AND** recharging position!"

WarGreymon glanced at his darker counterpart in confusion. "What?!"

"Look!" BlackWarGreymon said, pointing at the claw marks that they had made.

WarGreymon glanced at Mazera and watched in horror as the claw marks on the demon's back started to heal up, leaving nothing behind. "Damn... how is this possible?"

"Does this mean...?" BlackWarGreymon whispered.

"Does this mean what?" WarGreymon demanded.

BlackWarGreymon roared. "His new weak spot! He's healing it up!!!"

UlforceVeedramon growled. "Everyone, that shield and bring it down! We have to stop him!!!"

Everyone, except Silesian Imperialdramon, agreed and started attacking.

Silesian Imperialdramon sighed. "I'm saving up my energy. When the time is right, I shall deliver the final blow... if we survive..."

Down below, Dark Magician's group finally arrived at a spot where they could see the battle from a safe distance.

"Looks like our side is losing!" Alexis said worriedly.

Neos narrowed his eyes. "Mazera is getting stronger while they're getting weaker... the longer the battle goes on, the more tired our friends will get!"

Jaden gulped. "Aren't the Tyrants supposed to be... immortal?"

"What?!" Yami gasped.

Neos nodded. "Yes, but-"

"Oh man!!! We're doomed!!!" Syrus cried.

Neos sighed. "Yes, but Diablo is no longer immortal... when he lost the Duel, his Soul and Duel Energy were taken away. And mixed with his Duel Energy is..."

"His immortality?" Alexis guessed.

Neos nodded. "Exactly... we just need to strike the killing blow on Mazera and the Underlord Tyrant will finally fall!"

"So, what is he doing?" Jaden asked.

Neos sighed. "He's recharging his body... that shadow aura is not only acting as a shield, but it's also re-energizing his body. Any wounds or lost limbs will be healed and replaced!

"Hence why he's getting stronger, despite everyone else's best efforts," Alexis noted.

"How strong is that shield?" Yami asked.

Neos glanced at the Duel King. "Not too strong... if that huge dragon warrior uses a powerful attack, the shield will break and Mazera will be momentarily stunned.

Yami smirked and stepped forward. "I shall end this..."

"You... are...?" Dark Magician panted, kneeling on the ground while trying to regain his strength.

Yami nodded, holding up his Duel Disk and activating it. "Yes... I am!"

"Yugi..." Jaden whispered. "What are you thinking...?"

Red-Eyes roared in anger. "Come on!!! Why isn't his protection aura breaking?!?"

"Protection Aura?!" YoukaiInumon demanded. "Why don't you call it a shield?!"

"Shield, protection aura, who cares?!" Red-Eyes roared. "Keep attacking! Keep attacking!!!"

UlforceVeedramon shook his head. "No, don't! We're just exhausting ourselves! The longer we fight, the bigger the chance of us falling in battle!"

YoukaiInumon sighed. "He's right... we're just grasping at straws."

Red-Eyes snarled. "We need to fight back... we need a miracle!"

And then it happened.

The miracle started off with bright lights appearing behind Mazera...

Followed by a huge dragon roar...

And a low growl...

KageMetalGarurumon whirled around and gulped. "Holy..."

MetalGarurumon gasped. "What the...?!"

Behind them were two large monsters. One of them was a long red dragon with two mouths while the other was an enormous blue giant with horns and angular wings.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kvar shook in fear, pointing at the two new monsters. "Wha... What are they...?!"

Wyvern was horrified. "**Slifer the Sky Dragon**!"

"And **Obelisk the Tormentor**!" Warmaster added, horrified as well.

Caster was furious. "The three Egyptian Gods!!! They are here!!! **THEY ARE HERE!!!!!**"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silesian Imperialdramon was awestruck by the appearance of these amazing gods. "Incredible... what... are they...?"

"Imperialdramon!" Yelled Neos, flying in front of Silesian Imperialdramon's face.

"Who are you?" Silesian Imperialdramon asked.

"I'm Elemental Hero Neos, an ally!" Neos replied. "Listen, those two are also our allies, Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"The Egyptian Gods that I've been hearing about?" Silesian Imperialdramon asked.

Neos nodded. "Yes... Now, listen! Obelisk will destroy the shield and Slifer will bind Mazera, allowing you to deliver the final blow! And make it count, or else this battle will never end!"

Silesian Imperialdramon nodded back. "I understand!"

With that, Neos flew towards Yami and Jaden. "He's ready! Do it now!!!"

Yami nodded, before yelling loudly, "**OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!!! STRIKE THAT SHIELD WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!!! FIST OF FURY!!!**"

Obelisk responded with a roar, balling his claw into a fist before striking Mazera's shield with an earth-shattering punch.

Mazera reponsed with a roar of surprise as his shadow aura vanished, stumbling to his feet.

"It's working!" Syrus cried.

Yami grinned. "**SLIFER, BIND THAT FIEND!!!**"

Slifer hissed, lunging like a cobra. He wrapped his body around Mazera's, tightening his coils around the demon while leaving a gap for Silesian Imperialdramon to attack.

"It's now or never!!" Silesian Imperialdramon said, the dragon mouth on his chest opening up to reveal a cannon. The cannon charged up and fired a powerful energy blast. "**GIGA CRUSHER!!!!**"

Slifer hissed again, quickly releasing Mazer and flying away.

Mazera groaned...then started screaming as the attack blasted right through his chest.

"He did it!?" MetalGarurumon gasped.

"He won?!" WarGreymon added.

"**HOORAY!!!**" KageMetalGarurumon cheered. "The chapter will be shorter now!"

BlackWarGreymon rolled his eyes. "Grow up..."

Mazera screamed as the attack finished. His body slowly turned white, hardening to stone...before crumbling to dust.

Silesian Imperialdrmaon panted tiredly, falling to his knees. "Battle... over..."

"Yeah!!!" Jaden cheered. "We won!!! We won!!!"

Alexis sighed. "Too bad that's the **FIRST** Tyrant... Imagine what the other eleven are gonna be like..."

Jaden sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... nuts..."

Yami smirked. "Don't worry... we'll beat these Tyrants. Now..." He glanced at Neos. "Mind explaining to me how you became real? And everything else, in that matter..."

Neos sighed. "Very well..."

"Look, Henry!" Terriermon called. "Mazera has bitten the dust!!!"

Henry stopped running and glanced back at the battlefield. "What?! So, that means..."

"You didn't need Shining Mode after all!" Said Gallantmon, landing in front of Henry with Aldamon and Reichmon. "Sorry I'm late, but we were trying to find ChaosDukemon and his two dragon warrior buddies... It seems that they left."

Henry smiled. "Right, I see..." He frowned. "Takato, you're right... we need to be stronger! We need to release our true power!" He sighed. "We need..."

Gallantmon nodded. "I know, Henry... I know..."

"We all know that!" Aldamon said. "After all, if this happens again, we'll need to beat them without using higher powers like Shining Mode or the Egyptian Gods!"

Reichmon nodded. "I agree! However, we can't let the city be threatened by another battle like this ever again! I hate to say it, but it looks like we have to lead them back to the Digital World!"

Henry sighed. "Yeah... we were lucky this time... next time, we might not be."

Gallantmon narrowed his eyes. "This battle has just begun... and we have yet to enter Huanglongmon's world."

"Will it ever end?" Terriermon asked. "Because I feel like I'm in an episode of Dragonball Z!"

Henry smirked. "Tell me about it..."

Gallantmon glanced around. "We'd better find the others and regroup at HYPNOS!"

Aldamon and Reichmon nodded. "Right!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Axel frowned as he walked over to a curious area. "Interesting..."

"Axel Brodle?" Called a familiar voice.

Axel turned and bowed. ""Seto Kaiba, President Pegasus, and Mitsuo Yamaki..."

The three men, with Blue-Eyes flying behind them, walked up to Axel as men in black suits started putting up barriers and signs. Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"What have you found?"

Axel glanced at the area. "Diablo..."

Kaiba frowned and walked over to what Axel was looking at. "Diablo, hmm?"

"He's still alive?!" Pegasus gasped, running over to Kaiba's side.

Kaiba smirked. "See for yourself..."

Pegasus stopped and stared at a burnt skeleton. "My... god..."

Yamaki frowned. "So, that's all remains of the former Underlord Tyrant?"

"His body must have burned up after that final blow was dealt to him..." Axel said. "Even though we have his skeleton, I doubt there's anything we can use to figure out how to deal with our future Tyrant problem..."

Yamaki nodded. "Right, because there's no energy left... it was all used up or destroyed when he died..."

"Exactly..." Axel replied. "And no doubt the Tyrants are aware of how strong Yugi Muto is, considering that he used all three Egyptian Gods to stop Diablo and Mazera..."

Kaiba smirked. "Which means... they'll be trying to eliminate us... what fun..."

Yamaki sighed. "We were very fortunate that no innocent lives were lost. Hell, I'm surprised no buildings were knocked over." He frowned. "However, we have to make sure that this doesn't happen again in this city!"

"Good luck with that!" Kaiba sneered. He paused. "There is one way we can prevent this again..."

"How?" Pegasus asked.

"Huanglongmon's world..." Kaiba replied.

Axel frowned. "You sure that's a good idea? You'll be helping the enemy get closer to their goal, to claim the Ancient Delta!"

Yamaki nodded. "Yes, but we have no other choice! I agree with Mr Kaiba... however, maybe we should talk about this with the Sovereigns?"

Kaiba smirked. "You're willing to enter the Digital World for the first time?"

"I want to speak to Azulongmon up close..." Yamaki said. "And we must do it now!"

Kaiba nodded. "All right! We better contact everyone else and tell the Sovereigns we need to have an emergency meeting...**NOW**!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucemon's tent base...

BlackGuilmon sighed as he fiddled with the lock of the main tent's door... yeah, remember that these tents were made by SkullSatamon. "Well, that was interesting. I'd like to say that Diablo almost did a good job, but I won't."

Dark Fox scoffed. "Actually, I disagree with you there... From what I heard, he almost beat Yugi."

Darkdramon nodded. "Yes... and if it wasn't for Obelisk and Slifer, Diablo's Duel Monster form would have defeated our enemies and destroyed the city!"

BlackGuilmon paused. "Yes, that's all very true... In fact, the best bit is Diablo's rank..."

Atolmdramon nodded. "Yeah... considering they spent nearly three thousand years in that tablet without having a bath..."

Yamidramon rolled his eyes. "Getting back on topic, yeah... Diablo was a War General, right?"

BlackGuilon nodded. "Correct..."

Atolmdramon smirked. "That's perfect, isn't it? War General is the lowest rank among the Tyrants! The middle rank is War Lord while the highest is War Beast!"

"If that's how much trouble a War General can cause, imagine what a War Lord or Beast could do!" Dark Fox noted.

BlackGuilmon grinned. "It's turning out to be a good day after all... ha ha! Nothing can spoil this!" He opened the door. "Nothing!"

Inside the tent was a forest...

There was a moment of silence.

"It's just one of those days, isn't it?" Atolmdramon muttered.

BlackGuilmon rubbed his eyes. "OK... Time for the immortal question... How the hell did a forest grow inside my tent?!"

"Hiya, floss!" Came SkullSatamon's voice.

"Well, that answers that..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "All right... how the hell did you grow these trees inside the tent?!"

"Simple!" SkullSatamon sang. "I bought some quick-growing seeds, planted them, watered them, sang them a song, read them a story and they grew in under an hour!"

"How is that even possible?!" Yamidramon asked incredulously. "I mean... growing in under an hour and fitting inside a tent!? How is that possible?!"

"Plothole!" Was SkullSatamon's reply.

BlackGuilmon palmed his face. "Right... it can't get any worse than this..."

"Ah, BlackGuilmon!" MarineDevimon called. "I have something terrible to tell you!"

"What?" BlackGuilmon asked dryly. "LadyDevimon is sleepwalking naked?"

MarineDevimon shook his head. "No, worse than that!"

"What's worse than having a naked LadyDevimon sleepwalking?!" Atolmdramon asked incredulously.

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "SkullSatamon told Kvar where BlackGuilmon's sleeping quarters are..."

"**WHAT?!?**" BlackGuilmon roared. He glared inside the tent, his eyes darting about to locate the idiot. "You idiot!!! I'm going to murder you!!!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" SkullSatamon replied from the forest.

BlackGuilmon growled and started charging through the forest, not even bothering to chop it down. He would rather spend his energy throttling SkullSatamon's neck.

MarineDevimon sighed. "Well... as you can tell, SkullSatamon's idea for selling Christmas trees out of season hasn't worked."

"Selling Christmas Trees...?" Dark Fox muttered. "I would rather learn why it's such a bad thing that Kvar knows where BlackGuilmon sleeps..."

"He won't get a good night's sleep, I can promise you that!" Atolmdramon noted.

MarineDevimon rolled his eyes. "His roommates are SkullSatamon, Fugamon and Seagullmon! No way he's going to get any sleep! I tell you, he may be a Rookie, but his rank is higher than us with his pencil!"

Atolmdramon shook his head. "No, no... he takes baths."

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "Guh...?"

"Do you think we should help him?" Darkdramon asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"Naaaaaah!" Dark Fox, Yamidramon, Atolmdramon and MarineDevimon replied.

Inside the forest, BlackGuilmon darted about, prowling like a lion.

"Nyaaaaaah..." Someone yawned. BlackGuilmon stopped and looked up to see a sleepy Animus sitting on a branch with Scar, Zira and Nuka. "What's the hubbub, bub, nyah?"

BlackGuilmon grumbled. "I don't believe this... Why are those three sleeping with you!? They're lions! They don't live in forests!"

"Nyah, but they're felines!" Animus pointed out.

SkullSatamon blinked. "Falines? They're related to Bambi's lover?"

"**FE**line, not **FA**line!" BlackGuilmon snapped. He glared at Animus. "Now, if you'll excuse--**WAIT A MINUTE!!!**" He whirled around to see SkullSatamon was not behind him. "Damn it!!!"

Animus yawned. "How interesting, nyah... good night, nyah..."

And the hunt continued. This time, he got some help.

"And then, she caught Bambi when he accidently tangled his antlers in a branch, kissed him on the cheek, and then he had a goofy grin on his face, sighed dreamily and went off to Loverland, the sister realm of Neverland!" SkullSatamon said.

"Good, good... keep going... tell me more about Faline..." BlackGuilmon said, grinning evilly as he listened to SkullSatamon's voice, using it to lead him to the moron.

"OK!" SkullSatamon's voice chimed. "What else, erm..."

BlackGuilmon crept carefully. He paused and looked to one side. "Can I help you...?"

"Shh!" Said Elmer Fudd. "Be vewy quiet, I'm hunting SkuwSatamons. Hahahahaha..."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "OK... Joke's over... sod off now..." He walked away.

Fudd blinked. "He's got no sense of humow."

"Faline, Elmer Fudd..." BlackGuilmon grumbled, pushing branches aside. "What's next?"

"Ah, BlackGuilmon!" Lucemon said, sitting at a table with Madoudramon, Caster, and Hades; a couple of DarkKnightmon working around them. "How jolly good of you to join us in our new arboretum."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "What are you doing here...?"

"Relaxing..." Lucemon said with a smile. "You know, I think I should spare the forests in my new world. It would make me feel more peaceful."

"I love forests too..." Hades said with a grin. "They burn very well..."

Caster sighed. "No wonder Lucemon wanted me here..."

BlackGuilmon blinked as Madoudramon placed a cup of tea onto the table. It was empty. "How the hell did you drink that?!"

"I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you..." Madoudramon replied.

Lucemon chuckled. "Madoudramon, what a quaint sense of humor you have."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Lucemon sir, I'm going to regret asking this, but why are you speaking with a British accent?"

Lucemon chuckled. "Very simple, my dear chap. It's fun. And you can get away with saying ridiculous things like pip-pip, tally-ho, I say, and cheerio without anyone looking at you funny."

The two DarkKnightmon sweatdropped and looked at Lucemon weirdly, Caster and Hades glanced at each other and blinked while Madoudramon, well... can't tell because of his helmet... but, he did seem amused.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Ah, yes...of course...glad to see you're still sane, sir..."

"I'm jolly happy that you're okay with this..." Lucemon replied, taking a sip from his cup.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "It feels like I'm in that play... Midsummer Night's Dream."

"Dear lord, my good chap..." Lucemon laughed. "It's not like some idiot fairy is coming to you and three others before accidentally making you fall in love with some whelp!"

BlackGuilmon frowned. "Well... there's no fairy, no love, but there is an idiot somewhere in here..."

"Ah well... do what you like, old chap," Lucemon said, sighing peacefully. "I must enjoy my arboretum... Ah...pip-pip, tally-ho, I say, and cheerio..."

"As if I didn't get enough from the new Three Stoogemon..." BlackGuilmon muttered, walking off into the forest.

Along the way...

"Sealsdramon, what the hell are you doing...?" BlackGuilmon asked dryly.

Sealsdramon darted his head around. "Testing my assassination skills in this forest, sir!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Oh, fine... Knock yourself out..."

Sealsdramon shrugged. "Fine... okay..." As BlackGuilmon walked away, Sealsdramon whirled around and held his knife out. "Who's there?!"

Elmer poked his head out. "Shhh... Be vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits..."

"Sorry, Fudd Budd..." Sealsdramon said. "Wrong show..."

Elmer sighed. "Gweat... I took Bugs' diwections again."

Sealsdramon shrugged. "We all have problems..."

Fed up with having to deal with a sleeping Animus, talking about Bambi's girlfriend, meeting Elmber Fudd, speaking to a British-accented Lucemon and a training Sealsdramon, BlackGuilmon unleashed his ultimate weapon...

"Oh, SkullSatamon..." BlackGuilmon called in a singsong voice. "I've got chocolate..."

SkullSatamon popped out in front of him. "**YAY!!!**"

And the trap was sprung!

"**GAK!!!**" SkullSatamon choked as BlackGuilmon performed a classic rendition of Homer Simpson showing fatherly love to his son, Bart, by strangling him.

"**WHY?! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM WHERE I LIVED?!?**" BlackGuilmon roared. "**YOU MORON!!! WHO KNOWS WHAT HE HAS IN STORE FOR MY BED!!!**"

"Gack... I'm sure... gulg... he hasn't... geek... done something to... beep...it," SkullSatamon tried to say. "I... gyah... mean, he wanted to leave... woo woo... a gift for... zeep zeep zip... you."

BlackGuilmon stopped his attack and let go of SkullSatamon's neck. "Right! I need to check my tent **RIGHT NOW**! Now...where's the exit?"

5 hours later...

"Did you get lost?" MarineDevimon asked at the entrance.

"Sod off!" BlackGuilmon replied as he stomped off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Tyrant's lair...

Caster snarled as he paced about the room, while Wyvern, Warmaster, and Tsunami stood nearby. "Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra! The Egyptian Gods are here! But how!? And how is it possible for that brat to control such Gods?!"

"Do you think it's his title?" Wyvern guessed. "He is called the Duel King."

Warmaster frowned. "It's just some foolish title given to champions of a card game! No, there's something more at work here."

Tsunami narrowed her eyes. "Yes, that's true... That Yugi... he looked familiar, didn't he?"

Caster stopped. "Yes, he did... Where have I seen him before...?"

"And he wore the Millenium Puzzle!" Wyvern added. "The Pharaoh we tried to overthrow thousands of years ago had that in his possession!"

Warmaster nodded. "Back then, we had to design our powers to overcome the Millenium Items before they got any stronger!"

"Why didn't Diablo notice?" Wyvern wondered. "Was he busy? Or just too arrogant?"

Caster scoffed. "We'll never find out now because of Yugi!"

"Pharaoh... Pharoah..." Tsunami whispered. She gasped. "**Pharaoh Aknamkanon**!!!"

"What about hi-" Caster paused. "Wait... that brat... he looked like... the Pharaoh's son?!"

"Or maybe he **IS** the Pharoh's son!" Wyvern said. "According to the legend of the Millennium items, the last Pharaoh who wore the Puzzle sealed his soul away to save the world! What if... what if...?"

Caster snarled. "He's here... he's in this timeline!!!" He smirked. "Good!"

"Good?!" Warmaster cried in shock.

"I wanted revenge on that brat for banishing us to three thousand years of hell!" Caster snapped. "Yes... when it's my time, I'll personally destroy

Aknamkanon's son, (**BEEP**!)!!!"

(A/N: _He's not swearing, I'm just censoring Yami's real name... which is_ (**BEEP**!). _Ah, it's working well!_)

Warmaster snarled. "That little piece of (**BEEP**!)"

(A/N: _Now he's swearing..._)

Tsunami stroked her chin. "According to the legends written about us, they said Pharaoh Aknamkanon was the one who defeated you in battle, Caster... However, in reality, it was actually (**BEEP**!), his son..."

Caster ground his teeth. "The Pharaoh must have been protecting his son! If any of the Pharaoh's enemies had known about his son's hidden powers, they would have done everything to try and capture him!"

"His true powers?" Wyvern whispered.

Caster nodded. "His ka energy was so powerful, he could summon the Egyptian Gods! I captured him and was about to force him to witness the death of his father until...he cried out in anger and fury and then...he he summoned... he summoned... **SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!!!**"

Warmaster gasped. "S...Slifer?!"

"Yes... it was (**BEEP**!) and Slifer who defeated me!" Caster roared. He turned around and glared at the Monolith of Chaos. "Our true enemy is (**BEEP**!), whom is a part of Yugi Muto! I'll destroy him! I'll destroy Slifer! The Tyrants will have their revenge!"

Tsunami sighed. "Not just yet... as we saw with Diablo, facing an Egyptian God is dangerous... he was so terrified that he didn't even bother activating his Mirror Force Trap card..."

Caster gasped. "That's right! Judgement of Anubis, Divine Wrath and Mirror Force! Why didn't Diabo used Mirror Force?! Why?!"

"Because Mirror Force is useless against an Egyptian God..." Madoudramon said as he walked into the room. "A Duelist once tried to use Mirror Force on Obelisk the Tormentor, but Obelisk's fists smashed through the holy barrier..."

Warmaster snarled. "We can't win... not as long as Yugi Muto breathes!"

Caster clutched his staff. "No... he'll fall! I'll make sure of that! I'll destroy him..."

Madoudramon chuckled. "Do you really think you have the power to defeat the Egyptian Gods...?"

Caster glared at Madoudramon. "Every Duel Monster has a weakness, even the Egyptian Gods! We just need to find it!" He glanced at the other Tyrants. "Notify the other Tyrants and tell them to alter their decks to be more balanced! Is that clear?"

Wyvern, Warmaster and Tsunami nodded. "Yes, sir..."

"Good!" Caster snapped, walking out of the room.

Madoudramon chuckled, following Caster out. "I guess these Tyrants will make things interesting after all..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later...

"So you're leaving already?" Madoudramon asked.

Hades nodded as he stood with Kvar, Jafar, Scar, the Queen, Megatron, Zira, Nuka and Forcystus just outside of a swirling portal. "Yeah... as much as I'd like to join in on your fun and games, I have an Underworld to take care of. Plus, Zeus and the other Gods will be wondering where I am if I'm gone too long."

"What about the souls?" MarineDevimon asked. "You're taking them with you."

"Of course!" Hades replied. "It'd be bad for business if I left them behind!"

"What are we?" Jafar sneered. "Products or something?!"

"Anyway, I'd love to come here again!" Hades added. "This place is much more fun than all those boring rules of Zeus'!"

LadyDevimon chuckled. "Well... you'd better leave now before anyone on the other side starts wondering about you."

"She's right!" Forcytus said with a grin. "I can't wait to tell everyone else how you five fell for a lie!"

Zira hissed, glancing at Scar. "Looks like our revenge will have to wait..."

"Or it might never happen at all..." Scar muttered.

Madoudramon chuckled. "Who knows, Hades... the next time you visit, we might be in a different location in Huanglongmon's realm..."

Hades nodded. "All right! Toodles!"

Megatron chuckled. "Oh yes... once I get back, I might get revived again!"

"How long do you think it'll be before he winds up dead again?" The Queen asked.

Jafar shrugged. "Judging from his previous record...six months."

"Well, we must be off now!" Kvar said, leaping into the portal. "Bye!"

"Was that actually Kvar?" The Queen asked.

"Yes... he's acting like that because..." Forcystus sighed. "Let's go..."

Jafar followed. "This can't be good..."

Hades waved. "See ya, knight boy!"

The swirling vortex closed as Hades entered it.

"So, that's it... now what?" ShadowRanamon asked.

ShadowGrumblemon stretched his body. "Search for the lock to Huanglongmon's realm and make a plan on how to get the key."

Madoudramon nodded before bringing up a black data disk. "As well as setting up a subtle trap that will be sure to rid of our Shining Mode problems for good!"

ShadowRanamon grinned. "Sweet!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments later, in Hades' Underworld...

Jafar and Scar fumed as Forcystus told the other dead bad guys about the five chosen ones falling for a lie. Gaston, Magnius, Rodyle, Horned King, Clayton, Davy Jones, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Cell, Frieza, Frollo, Sykes and his two loyal Doberman dogs, Roscoe and DeSoto, Oogie Boogie and Percival C. McLeach were all having a huge laugh about this.

"It's not that funny!!!" Jafar snapped.

Ursula snickered as she stood with Zira, Nuka and the Queen. "It's not a good day for you, is it?"

Zira hissed. "Silence!"

Nuka glanced around. "Hey, where's the big guy? Megatron...?"

"He left..." Ursula said. "He said he decided to go back and rest in some place called the Matrix... he regrets ducking out and coming here due to being humiliated by a human child...and now he's been humiliated again. Go figure."

Rourke laughed. "Man... I should tell this stuff to those Sith guys! They could use a good laugh!"

"How about Voldemort?" Gaston asked. "I'm sure he would be proud of Madoudramon's tricks!"

"How about those main villains and their monster servants from the Power Ranger and Sentai worlds?" Cell asked.

Frieza laughed. "They'll enjoy it too!"

Scar hissed. "Damn them! Damn that Hades! Damn that Madoudramon! Damn that Jaden Yuki! Damn them all!!!"

Forcystus held up a hand. "Before you do anything, there's one more tale we should hear..."

"Go for it!" Horned King said.

Forcystus glanced at Kvar, who was relaxing nearby. "OK, spill! What did you do?"

Kvar looked innocent. "Me? What makes you think I did anything?"

"Kvar, I know there's a good chance you did something when that idiot SkullSatamon told you where BlackGuilmon's sleeping quarters were!" Forcystus said.

"And the reason you're acting so cheerful is because you feel like your plan is going to work, right?"

Kvar shrugged. "OK, I'll admit it... I might have done something...to BlackGuilmon's bed."

"And what did you do?" Scar asked with a grin.

Kvar chuckled. "Well..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon burst into his tent, glancing around. "**WHERE IS IT!? WHERE IS IT!? WHERE IS IT?!**"

SkullSatamon followed BlackGuilmon into the tent. "Come on, floss. Is telling Kvar where you sleep such a big deal?"

"No, no... if we're living on a active volcano that's about to erupt, then it's a big deal!" BlackGuilmon replied sarcastically. He glanced around. "And when did he come back to watch Diablo's Duel?!"

"When you were away and Animus returned!" SkullSatamon replied.

BlackGuilmon snarled. "And when did he leave? After you told him where I lived?"

SkullSatamon paused. "I think it was between Takato and Animus and the time when you left for the Real World."

"Nearly an hour and 40 minutes!" BlackGuilmon noted. "He had plenty of time..." He glanced at his bed and an idea came to him. "**AHA**!" He looked underneath it, then shook his head. "No, no... that's silly..."

SkullSatamon blinked. "What?"

"It was a silly idea..." BlackGuilmon laughed. "I mean, where would Kvar get a bomb from? We don't have any bombs!" He glanced at SkullSatamon. "We haven't got any explosives left because you ATE all of them, thinking they were pepper!"

SkullSatamon nodded, sighing happily. "Yeah... spiced up my cheeseburgers, no doubt about that!"

BlackGuilmon yawned. "It's a wonder you haven't blown up yet..." He glanced around. "Nevertheless, I think Kvar hasn't done anything at all... he's just doing this to get under my skin, considering what I did to him during my Duel against Jaden..."

SkullSatamon glanced around. "I won't disagree with you there, floss! Everything looks the same!"

"Exactly!" BlackGuilmon said, rubbing his claws. "Now, until I prepare our trap or receive news on the next Tyrant's Duel or the location of the lock to Huanglongmon's realm, I'm going to sleep!"

SkullSatamon gasped. "You're going to sleep?!"

"Yes, I am!" BlackGuilmon said with a sleepy grin. "I'm going to bed! I'm going to sleep in my nice, soft bed... my nice, soft, heavenly, comfy bed... **GOODNIGHT!!!**"

BlackGuilmon jumped backwards and dramatically dropped onto his bed...

(**CLAAAAAAAAAACK!!!**)

For some strange reason, BlackGuilmon was now in incredible pain, opening and closing his mouth in silent agony.

SkullSatamon pulled the covers off his bed to reveal that his mattress had been replaced by...

...a large, flat pile of bricks.

"Hey, floss! I think Kvar did something!" SkullSatamon said, not noticing that BlackGuilmon had already found that out for himself. "You'll never guess what he replaced my mattress with!"

"...Bricks...?" BlackGuilmon squeaked, his eyes bulging in pain.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah... do you think he replaced your mattress with bricks as well?"

"Oh, he did... he did..." BlackGuilmon rasped, slowly crawling off the bed and falling to the floor.

SkullSatamon blinked. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Too see someone important..." BlackGuilmon groaned, crawling out of the tent. "I'll be **BACK.**.."

If no one noticed the subtle joke of BlackGuilmon's current pain, you failed the humour lineup...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kvar smirked as everyone around him laughed.

"That... that was brilliant!" Rodyle said, applauding his fellow Desian

Cell laughed. "And these Digimon are supposed to be intelligent! I don't think so! **HAHAHAHA!!!**"

Frollo nodded. "Bravo, Kvar. That was very nasty of you..."

Kvar bowed. "Thank you, thank you..."

"So, these Digimon... can they actually change shape and become stronger?" Gaston asked between laughs.

Forcystus nodded. "Yes... it's called Digivolution, allowing them to take on different, stronger forms. For example, BlackGuilmon can Digivolve into a knight-like Digimon called ChaosDukemon..."

Clayton chuckled. "I see..." He paused. "This ChaosDukemon... he looks like a knight, right?"

Kvar nodded. "Yes..."

"With a long blue cape?" Cell asked.

Kvar nodded. "Yes..."

"And his armour is black?" Davy Joness asked.

Kvar nodded. "Yes..."

"Hello, ChaosDukemon..." Clayton, Cell and Davy Jones said.

"Hello..." ChaosDukemon, who was standing behind Kvar, said darkly.

Kvar sweatdropped. "**HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!**"

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "It wasn't that hard. I live with an idiot who can change the laws of reality on a regular basis. For once, I'm glad that Plothole exists!!!" He grabbed Kvar by the throat. "Would you like to meet my pencil?"

"Oh... dear..." Kvar whimpered.

Moving on...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Madoudramon walked into Lucemon's tent. "Lucemon!"

Lucemon sat in his chair, smiling peacefully. "Ah, Madoudramon. Tally ho, pip pip and Benard's your uncle..."

"Good evening to you!" Madoudramon said, stopping in front of Lucemon's desk. "I have excellent news!"

Lucemon smiled. "Ah, brilliant, chap. That sounds spiffy..."

"You really like the accent, don't you?" Madoudramon asked.

Lucemon chuckled. "Like it? I love it, my dear chap. I find it oh-so-spiffy. So, my dear fellow, what's the news?"

Madoudramon snapped his fingers and a piece of paper appeared on Lucemon's desk. "Read it yourself..."

Lucemon took the paper and read it. His eyes widened in horror. "What?! Is this true?!"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... very true..."

Lucemon looked up at Madoudramon. "But, how?! How did you find it!?"

"I didn't... I sent some secret search groups out to find it for me," Madoudramon said.

"Search groups?!" Lucemon demanded. "I never knew there were search groups to BE sent out!"

Madoudramon chuckled. "If you knew about it, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?"

Lucemon sneered angrily at Madoudramon for a moment. Then, grudgingly, he began to chuckle. "So... what's the plan...?"

"Wait until Friday, after BlackGuilmon uploads his virus into the Tamer's Digivices... then, this campsite will be moved..." Madoudramon said.

Lucemon laughed. "Excellent, my dear fellow! Excellent! And then...?"

Madoudramon chuckled. "We wait... for the prize to walk into an unsuspecting trap."

Lucemon grinned. "Ah, Madoudramon... this all sounds spiffy...**VERY** spiffy..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sovereigns' Lair...

Azulongmon was busy talking to the other Sovereigns about the current situation while everyone else awaited their decision.

"I wish they'd hurry up..." Kazu groaned. "It's late... I don't want to get in trouble with my parents..."

Guardromon nodded. "That's right, Kazu... you're already in enough trouble thanks to your schoolwork."

Kazu's eye twitched. "Thanks for reminding me, metalhead..."

"You're welcome!" Guardromon said cheerfully.

"They said this meeting will be quick since everyone needs a good rest, so calm down," Henry said. "Besides, the Sovereigns and Canewomon create some sort of time warp... a spell around the lair to create some sort of time warp... by the time the meeting is over, only five minutes will have passed in the real world."

"Thank goodness for a plot device like that," Kazu sighed.

Kenta snickered. "Aw, Kazu is learning big words..."

Kazu snarled. "What was that, Neko Fanboy?"

Kenta sweatdropped. "Shutting up..."

Meanwhile, with the Pokemon trainers...

"_Whoooooooa..._" Ash whispered, looking in amazement at Gary's Electivire and Lucas' Torterra, Garchomp and Magmortar.

"_Piiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaa..._" Pikachu added.

"So, these are just a few of the new Pokemon from the Sinnoh region?" Brock asked.

Gary nodded. "Yeah... Electivire is Electabuzz's newly discovered evolved form..."

"And Magmortar evolved from Magmar?" Edward asked, standing with his Typhlosion.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah... in the Sinnoh region, there are lots of Pokemon that were thought to be fully evolved already. For instance, Rhydon has a higher form called Rhyperior, and Magneton can now go even further to become Magnezone. Also, there are newly discovered baby Pokemon like Bonsly, Sudowoodo's baby form, and Budew, Roselia's baby form."

Ash smiled. "That's awesome!"

"Pikapika!"

Brendan stroked his chin, his Ninetales walking beside him. "And this is your starter Pokemon, Dawn?"

Dawn smiled, holding up her Pokemon. "Thaaaaaaaaaaat's right! Meet Piplup!"

Piplup was a small blue penguin, which waved its flippers at the others. "Piplup pip!"

Misty's eyes went starry. "**AWWWWWWW!!!!!!! IT'S SO CUUUUUUUUUUTE!!!!!!**"

"Dawn, better keep your Pokemon away from her if you want Piplup to live..." Ash muttered.

Dawn sweatdropped. "I think I'll take your advice..."

Susie glanced at Lucas. "Tell me, are there any Pokemon from the Sinnoh region called Croagunk and Munchlax?"

Lucas blinked. "Erm, yeah... have you been to Sinnoh before?"

Susie shook her head. "No, but a couple of them came into this world through a portal... Brock caught Croagunk and May caught Munchlax..."

Lucas nodded. "I see... well, as you might have already guessed, Munchlax is the baby form of Snorlax..."

"Yeah, and it's really hard to believe!" Max said, fiddling with his glasses. "I mean... Munchlax moves more than Snorlax!"

Ash sighed. "Boy, Brock and May were lucky to catch Pokemon from the Sinnoh region. I don't mind catching Aipom, though."

"Aipom, huh?" Lucas asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, she's a real handful..."

"Togi! Togi!" Agreed Misty's Togetic.

Lucas chuckled. "Ash, Misty... what if I told you that Aipom and Togetic could evolve?"

Misty gasped. "R...Really?! Togetic can evolve again?!"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah... into a stronger Pokemon called Togekiss. In order to evolve Togetic, you need to give her a newly discovered evolution stone called a Shiny Stone."

"What about Aipom?" Ash asked.

"Well, if Aipom learns a new move called Double Hit, she'll evolve into Ambipom..." Lucas replied.

Ash smiled. "Ambipom, huh? Sounds cool!"

Brendan patted Torterra's head. "So, what are the starter Pokemon in Sinnoh like? Is this your starter?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, Torterra is the Grass starter of Sinnoh. Back then, he was a Turtwig. He's a powerful Grass and Ground type Pokemon..."

"Tor!"

Dawn smiled. "That's right! And as you already know, Piplup is the Water starter of Sinnoh. And when she's fully evolved, she can become a Water and Steel type Pokemon known as Empoleon!"

"And the Fire starter?" Edward asked.

"The Fire starter Pokemon is called Chimchar. And when Chimchar is fully evolved, he becomes a Fire and Fighting Pokemon called Infernape..." Lucas explained.

Brock smiled. "That's interesting... All three fully evolved starter Pokemon from Sinnoh gain an extra type."

Edward nodded. "I know... the fully evolved starter Pokemon from Johto don't have a secondary type..."

Ash frowned. "Blastoise is the only Kanto Pokemon that doesn't have an added type, along with Sceptile of Hoenn..."

Lucas chuckled. "Guess you can say Sinnoh is a first in a lot of things."

"Leaf! Leaf!"

"Aww!" May said, stroking Leafeon's head. "What a cute Pokemon!"

"Leaf! Leaf!"

Lucas sighed. "Enjoying the attention, Leafeon...?"

Leafeon smiled. "Leaf! Leaf!"

Max smiled. "Leaf**EON?! EON?! EON?!**"

"Record stuck, Max?" May asked with a smirk.

"Lucas, is Leafeon related to Eevee?!" Max asked excitedly.

Lucas nodded. "Yes..."

Ash smiled. "So, this is Eevee's Grass-type evolved form?"

"That means there are newly-discovered evolved forms of Eevee in Sinnoh!" Misty said.

Ash nodded. "Yeah! Lucas, along with Leafeon, how many new evolved forms for Eevee have been discovered?!"

"With Leafeon... two..." Lucas replied.

Ash frowned. "Two?! Out of the 17 types, only **SEVEN **evolved forms of Eevee have been discovered?!"

Brock laughed. "I know you're not happy about that, Ash... but imagine what an Eevee would look like if it evolved into a Ghost-type, Dragon-type or, even weirder... a **BUG**-type..."

Ash sweatdropped. "OK... Two is enough..."

"So, what's the other Pokemon called?" May asked.

"It's not a Bug-type, is it?" Ash asked anxiously.

Lucas chuckled. "No, Ash... Eevee's second newly-discovered evolved form in Sinnoh is an Ice-type."

Ash blinked. "An Ice-type?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, it's called **Glaceon**. It ties with Espeon and Flareon as Eevee's strongest evolved forms..."

"Man, I wish I could see what a Glaceon looks like..." Ash murmured.

"Lucas, are Lucario also native to Sinnoh?" Susie asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yes... Lucario is one of the most popular Pokemon due to its speed and strength. In fact, both the Fighting Gym Leader and the Sinnoh Champion use Lucario in their teams."

Ash grinned. "Lucario... when we get back to our world, I want to catch these awesome new Pokemon!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Really...?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah! Lucario, Glaceon, Torterra... they're awesome!"

"Pikapika!"

"Ash, may I remind you that you haven't finished with Hoenn yet?" May said. "You only got two badges..."

Ash facefaulted. "**GAH!!!** I forgot..."

Max rubbed his nose. "Well, once we get back to our world, your journey through Hoenn will be much easier, Ash. You have a fully evolved Treecko and Taillow in your team."

Ash sat up. "It doesn't matter if my Pokemon are fully evolved or not, Max. It's the strength and skills of the Gym Leader and their Pokemon that matters."

Misty nodded. "That's right... Ash used a Charizard against the first Gym leader of Johto, Falkner and his Pidgeot..."

Brendan rubbed his wrists. "Well, from my experience when I challenged the Gym leaders, the next Gym you should go to is Mauville City, where Watson and his Electric Pokemon are..."

Ash nodded. "I see... well, it'll be tough... Electric Pokemon are weak to Ground Pokemon, but I don't have any. I'm sure Sceptile can stand up to them, though."

"Speaking of Ground Pokemon, why did you swap Walrein for Swampert?" Edward asked.

Brendan sighed. "Walrein, sad to say, is not much of a battler on land. He can't move very fast, and I was afraid those Lazaramon might have killed him with their speedy attacks. Plus, I thought Swampert could help us out with his kind of power..."

Lucas tapped his chin. "That's right... your Pokemon PC is how we discovered that you and everyone else was still alive."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah." She glanced at Brendan. "So, if you were able to do that, then why didn't you leave a message to let everyone know where you were and what happened?"

The trainers were silent before they said, looking very embarrassed, "We didn't think of that."

Gary, Lucas, Dawn and their Pokemon facefaulted.

Max blinked. "Wait... does that mean Brendan's Pokemon that were transferred made everyone back home think we were in another dimension, or that we were still there?"

"They know... they know..." Brock muttered.

"Do they?" Max asked.

Brock sighed. "I don't want to ask yet, Max... my head is hurting after everything you just said."

Max sweatdropped. "Right..."

Susie sighed. "So, the Legendary Pokemon are aware of the missing trainers and Pokemon?"

Gary nodded. "Right..."

Susie closed her eyes. "I wonder how they'll react when they hear about Lugia's current condition."

"**IS THIS TRUE?!?**" Latias gasped.

Articuno nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid Lugia has been captured and brainwashed into a Shadow Pokemon..."

Latias shook her head. "This is... I thought the Shadow Pokemon fiasco was over when Wes and Rui took down Team Cipher in Orre?!"

"It's over in Orre, but according to Velene, Lucemon has gained information on how to create Shadow Pokemon from Ein's mind," Mewtwo said. said. "While Ein was still in prison..."

Pidgeot blinked. "Wait... this Lucemon guy confronted Ein in his prison cell!?"

Mewtwo nodded. "Yes..."

Skarmory glanced at Latias. "So, that weird human that looked part angel, part demon was..."

"L...Lucemon...?" Latias whispered.

"Lucemon Chaos Mode!" Raikou quipped. "They say that Chaos Mode is his Ultimate form!"

"Chaos Mode is his Ultimate form?!" Pidgeot exclaimed in disbelief. "I'd hate to see what he's like in his Rookie form..."

Suicune sighed. "A young, angel-like child that strikes fear in the hearts of Mega Digimon..."

Pidgeot waved his wing. "Well, I guess we should be going now...Goodbye."

"Either you settle down or..." Latias said, her eyes glowing slightly. "I'll give you a stroke."

Pidgeot gulped. "Yes, sir... ma'am!"

"A stroke?" Moltres asked, confused.

Mewtwo sighed. "If Pidgeot doesn't settle down, then Latias will enter his mind and... well, he might end up like Zapdos for a while until he regain his senses..."

Articuno rolled her eyes. "Great... two popcorn-hungry birds... just great..."

"This is very troublesome..." Noctowl muttered. "How do you suppose we can free Lugia from this dark condition?"

"Do what Wes did?" Raikou suggested. "Snag him, open his heart and purify him with Celebi's help?"

Suicune rolled her eyes. "May I point out that in order to '_Snag_' Lugia, you need a device called a Snag Machine, which only members from Orre can build?"

Entei sighed. "In other words, we need an alternate way to free Lugia..."

"**IS** there an alternate way of saving Lugia?" Latias asked.

Silence...

"Anyone?" Latias Latias repeated meekly.

Suicune shook her head. "Apart from how Wes saved the Shadow Pokemon in Orre, I'm afraid not...I'm sorry."

Raikou glanced around. "Maybe the Sovereigns can help? I mean, they're considered to be Digital Gods!"

"They may look like Gods, but even they're afraid of Lucemon's power!" Articuno said. She shook her head. "No, Raikou...I'm sorry, but-"

"Wait!" Entei quickly said. "What about the fifth?"

Pidgeot blinked. "The fifth?"

Mewtwo chuckled. "There's a greater Sovereign than the four before us, the one who gave them life."

Suicune nodded. "The creator and leader of the Digimon Sovereigns!"

"Huanglongmon!" Raikou cheerfully said.

Latias smiled. "Wow! When will we meet this Huanglongmon? Is he coming? What does he look like? How powerful is he?"

Zapdos shrugged. "We don't know... he's asleep..."

"Asleep?!" Latias exclaimed in disbelief.

Moltres nodded. "Yeah... he's in a coma, and we haven't met him yet because he lives in another realm, one that's been sealed away."

"Sealed away until Takato unlocks it with the key we've found, that is," Mewtwo said.

Suicune looked down. "I'm sorry, Latias... but we must wait... if we rush in recklessly like fools, not only we could lose Lugia, but... Lucemon will win for good..."

Latias bowed her head. "I...I understand..."

"Latias..." Skarmory whispered sadly.

Chazz was cowering in pure terror. "This is not real... this can't be real...it can't be!"

"Something up?" Aster asked.

Bastion shrugged. "No, he's always like this..."

"Hey, boss!" Said a small yellow creature in red briefs. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Aster blinked. "Ojama Yellow...?"

Ojama Yellow waved. "Hello!"

Aster glanced at Bastion, confused. "I thought Duel Spirits were invisible, and we couldn't see them unless we had that 'gift' Jaden and Chazz have?"

Bastion nodded. "That's mostly true, however... it seems that the Digital World can turn Duel Spirits solid as long as they remain here. Ojama Yellow and Jaden's Spirit partner, Winged Kuriboh, are prime examples."

Chazz shuddered. "Go away! Go away! Go away!"

Aster blinked. "What's wrong? Ojama Yellow doesn't look too harmful..."

"He accidentally threw the flyswatter at Ojama Yellow, it missed and is currently still flying somewhere through the air," Bastion explained.

Aster cringed. "Oh boy... I wonder if Chazz will have red lines on his face again..."

No, he won't...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"**WHOSE FLYSWATTER IS THIS?!!?**" Dark Fox screamed in rage...

Isn't she loveable?

No?

Oh, okay...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Yami frowned, staring at his deck as he looked through it. "This is odd..."

Joey walked up to his best friend's side, confused. "What's up, Yug?"

Yami selected a card from his deck. "This card..."

Joey looked closely at the card Yami had drawn. "Mazera... DeVille...? Since when did you have that card in your deck, Yug?"

"Now... I think..." Yami muttered.

"Mazera DeVille... wasn't that Diablo's best card, as well as his monster form?" Joey asked.

Yami nodded. "Yes... you don't suppose this is Diablo's card?"

Joey smirked. "And it appeared in **YOUR** deck? How?"

Neos walked up with Jaden, Syrus and Alexis. "Because it's a trophy."

Yami looked up. "A trophy?!"

Neos nodded. "Yes... each Tyrant has a monster form based upon the best card in their decks. When they're beaten in a Shadow Duel, their best card is instantly transported into your deck as proof."

"Proof? Proof for what?" Syrus asked.

"Proof that this is the Duelist who defeated a Tyrant," Jaden said. "Because Mazera DeVille is in Yugi's deck, it's proves to everyone that Yugi was the one who beat Diablo."

Alexis frowned. "But would anyone believe that? There are plenty of Mazera DeVille cards around, how can anyone tell the difference?"

Yami held up the card to Alexis. "Take a close look..."

Alexis took a careful look at the DeVille card and blinked. "The picture! It's in 3D! But... how?! There's never been a 3D picture on a Duel Monster card!"

Yami glanced at the card, sighing. "Until now... that's enough proof that this card was once used by a Tyrant..."

"I have to ask, though, Duel Monsters in Egypt were played using huge stone slabs, right?" Syrus asked. "If a Tyrant was beaten back in ancient Egypt, then how could the challenger prove they had beaten the Tyrant?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah... I have to agree with Sy here... I can hardly see the winner carrying the slab around as if it were a card..."

Neos sighed. "The Tyrant's best monster would become the challenger's **OWN** monster to fight against evil if it were in ancient Egypt. That's... the major difference between now and then..."

Syrus glanced at Jaden. "Do you think he just made that up?"

Jaden shrugged. "Well, if Neos did make it up, then I understand why."

"Why?" Syrus asked.

"I think the challenger would've been **DEAD** in ancient Egypt when the monster form of the defeated Tyrant stepped on him," Jaden pointed out.

Syrus sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... the Tyrant's monster form..."

Yami stared at the Mazera card. "This is proof that I've beaten Diablo... Interesting..."

"So, you know about the Tyrants, huh?" Joey asked, glancing at Neos. "Well then, maybe you can tell us who the other eleven Tyrants are..."

Neos nodded. "I will, but not now..."

"Why not now?!" Joey asked.

"**EVERYBODY!!! LISTEN UP!!!**" Azulongmon bellowed.

Joey sweatdropped. "Oh, that's why..."

Everyone turned around as the four Sovereigns appeared in front of them... with the shocking appearance of both heads of Ebonwumon **BEHAVING**... Hell has broken loose! Run for it!!! Head for the hills!!! **SAVE YOURSELVES!!! WE MUST**...

"Ahem..." Yamaki coughed.

Let's continue...

Azulongmon glanced around. "It seems that Madoudramon is much more troublesome than we thought... he has unleashed a power far greater than we can handle!"

Baihumon, who wasn't cursed with baby stuff at the moment, nodded... is it **THIS** serious!?. "Yes... Although we're fortunate that no innocent lives have been lost yet, I hardly doubt lightning will strike twice..."

"It can if you're holding a metal rod in a lightning storm..." BlackGabumon pointed out.

Growly sweatdropped, slamming his knuckles into BlackGabumon's head. "Idiot... what Baihumon means is that we might not have another chance to prevent innocent people from getting killed."

"Still... Twelve Tyrants..." Zhuqiaomon muttered. He chuckled. "Well, maybe I should say _Eleven_ Tyrants now..."

"Azulongmon! Zhuqiaomon!" Takato called. "Please, can't you do something to prevent the Tyrants from entering our world in case there's another revival ceremony thing?!"

Azulongmon shook his head. "Sorry, Takato...even if we were able to prevent them from entering your world, they'd still get there."

Takato blinked. "I don't follow."

Azulongmon closed his eyes. "Madoudramon..."

Yamaki nodded. "Yes..." He glanced at Velene. "On the day your life was on the line and Mr. Kaiba entered this world, Madoudramon created a spell that locked all Digital Gates for a limited time. If they were able to stop the Tyrants from entering our world, Madoudramon would simply create an alternate route or..."

"Remove whatever we placed to stop them in the first place," Zhuqiaomon sighed.

Takuya clenched his fist. "Damn him... just who is Madoudramon?!"

Yamaki glanced at the Sovereigns. "I think we should work together to find a way to prevent these disasters from happening. These Tyrants must be stopped!"

Azulongmon nodded. "Agreed! After learning their history, we all know that the Tyrants are a dangerous force to oppose...and because they're working with Lucemon, BlackGuilmon and Madoudramon, it looks like we have a long battle on our hands..."

"Looking forward to it..." Rika muttered.

Takato glanced at Guilmon, nodding. "What's our next step, Azulongmon?"

Azulongmon closed his eyes. "I...am afraid I don't know."

"How about entering Huanglongmon's world?" Suggested a familiar voice.

Tai whirled around and gasped. "Gennai!?"

Davis blinked. "And another Imperialdramon?!"

"That makes... **THREE?!**" Yolei gasped.

Davis' Veemon smiled. "Wow, I'm popular..."

Gennai walked over to them with Imperialdramon. "Hello, everybody. It's been a long while, huh?"

"**TOO** long!" Davis said.

Imperialdramon nodded at the Tamers. "Hello, Takato Matsuki..."

Takato blinked. "Wait... are you the Imperialdramon we worked with when WarDevidramon was alive?"

Imperialdramon chuckled. "That's correct..."

"Imperialdramon just began his own organization of Digimon warriors. They're called the Dragon Warriors, or Dra-Warriors for short," Gennai explained.

"Wow... do you have many members in your group?" Kazu asked.

Imperialdramon nodded. "Herodramon, Ninjadramon, Samuridramon, Angedramon... we're getting bigger every day."

"Why didn't you come and help us when we needed you earlier?" Yolei demanded.

Imperialdramon closed his eyes. "We were helping Gennai by keeping an eye on the wormholes..."

"The wormholes created by Valmarmon, right?" Henry asked.

Imperialdramon nodded. "Yes... and we've made a startling discovery..."

"Wait!" Yami interrupted. "Before you tell us what you've discovered, please tell us what you meant before, Gennai... about entering Huanglongmon's world..."

Takato gasped. "That's right... Gennai, you know where the seal is?!"

Gennai nodded. "Yes..." He glanced at Zhuqiaomon. "And you made sure no one would find it..."

Zhuqiaomon blinked. "I... did?!"

"Yes, you did... you made sure no one could find the seal without knowing its location..." Gennai said. "The seal to Huanglongmon's realm is located in...the **Forbidden Rainforest**..."

Zhuqiaomon was shocked. "It's in the Forbidden Rainforest?!?"

"What's the Forbidden Rainforest?" Mokuba asked.

Inumon sighed. "The Forbidden Rainforest is one of the largest areas in Zhuqiaomon's realm, and the most uninhabited. No Digimon lives there because Zhuqiaomon's forbidden anyone from going there. He personally executes anyone who disobeys that law."

"Sounds harsh..." Joey muttered.

"The Forbidden Rainforest is located about 200 miles northwest of here," Inumon added. "And even though many Digimon follow Zhuqiaomon's law, nobody knows why he made it to begin with."

Takato frowned, glancing at the huge phoenix. "So, how come this place is forbidden...?"

Zhuqiaomon looked confused. "I...I don't know, now that I think about it..."

"**WAIT!**" Terriermon called out. (_Henry: Oh, great..._) "You made a law to forbid Digimon from going into a rainforest without knowing why?!"

Zhuqiaomon narrowed his eyes. "It just... it just..."

Izzy stroked his chin. "Hmm... what if... Huanglongmon was involved with Zhuqiaomon's law forbidding entry to the rainforest?"

"Huanglongmon?" Tai asked, looking confused.

Izzy nodded. "Yeah... Zhuqiaomon, when did you made this law?"

"It was one of the first laws I made after I became a Sovereign, which was maybe a couple of hours after I was born." Zhuqiaomon said.

BlackGabumon blinked. "Wha...? He quickly Digivolved to Mega after hatching?!"

"It's not unusual, the Celestial Angels quickly Digivolved to their Rookie forms after they hatched..." Koichi said.

Izzy glanced around. "Right, here's what I think..."

"Oh, boy..." Tai and Matt groaned.

"Huanglongmon created the four Sovereigns before us, right? What if he left a message in their minds while they were still in their Digiegg forms?" Izzy asked. "Because they weren't born yet, their mental data wasn't strong enough to resist, so they could easily have accepted whatever orders Huanglongmon placed in them."

Zhuqiaomon's eyes widened. "I see... Huanglongmon left a subliminal message for me... making me think that I should make sure no Digimon set foot in the Forbidden Rainforest!"

Ash blinked. "Subliminal message?"

"How should I explain this?" Brock wondered.

"In simple terms so even Ash can understand it..." Misty muttered.

Ash sweatdropped.

Brock sighed. "OK... I'll try this... there's a theory that we have two levels of mind, conscious and subconscious. Conscious is the level of our mind we use to think and do things actively, but the subconscious picks up things that are hidden in messages or pictures. That's how subliminal messages work."

"So, Zhuqiaomon got this idea from his subconcious?" Ash asked.

Brock nodded. "That must be it..."

Azulongmon frowned. "Now that I think about it, I had this 'Forbid anyone from entering the Rainforest' idea too..."

"So did I!" Baihumon gasped.

"Us too!" The Ebonwumon heads said together.

"I guess Huanglongmon placed the message in all your minds because he had no idea which Sovereign would be guarding each realm of the Digital World," Izzy said. "He must not have had time left to work on it because he was fighting alongside Granasmon in his battle with Valmarmon..."

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "It makes sense now..."

Baihumon smirked. "So, I guess the Forbidden Rainforest is no longer forbidden?"

"Starting today, yes!" Zhuqiaomon said. "However, the only ones who are forbidden to enter are Lucemon and his group!"

"That we can all agree with..." Kaiba muttered.

Takuya grinned. "All right, now that we know where it is, let's go and enter Huanglongmon's realm!"

"Not yet!" Azulongmon said quickly. "There are a few things we should discuss first, such as...who's going?"

Henry nodded. "Good idea... I don't think iit's such a good idea for all of us to go. Some of us should stay behind to guard this world..."

Ken nodded. "I agree."

Gennai stepped forward. "Forgive me, Lord Azulongmon... I understand you would like to speak more about this, but it's important for you to know the information I've just uncovered..."

"What? Locating the seal isn't important enough?!" Terriermon asked.

Gennai sighed. "It's about the wormhole... I found out why it's getting bigger..."

"Really? Let's hear it!" Sonic called out.

"When Valmarmon created the wormholes during his first revival, he randomly selected three other words from Silesia..." Gennai said. "In other words, four worlds were the first to be connected by Valmarmon's wormhole..."

"_Our world_..." Ash whispered.

"My world too!" Sonic added.

"And this world..." Takato muttered.

"And Silesia as well..." Vulko said.

Imperialdramon nodded. "That's right... however, we discovered that Valmarmon created a small trap for anyone who isn't evil that's using the wormhole to travel to other worlds."

"Anyone who isn't evil...you mean people like us?" Ash asked.

"Yes... when the Pokemon trainers and Sonic's group arrived in this world through the use of Chaos Control **AND** Valmarmon's wormholes, their pure hearts caused the wormholes to become bigger and connect to more worlds," Imperialdramon explained.

Joey paled. "This can't be good..."

Gennai sighed. "The amount of new worlds connected to the wormhole is equal to five times the number of Pokemon trainers, Pokemon, and people in Sonic's group who've traveled through them."

"Shall we work that out?" Max muttered dryly.

Brock slowly shook his head. "No... it'll be an hour before we finish that..." He groaned. "And Bulbasaur, Torkoal, Croagunk, Jigglypuff, Munchlax and Aipom! That means... more!"

Brendan paled. "And... I transfered my Pokemon by using the wormholes... **DAMN!!!!!**"

Gary gritted his teeth. "It all makes sense now!" He glanced at Dawn. "Why else would Madoudramon capture us to force Jaden to Duel when he could have just captured his friends?! He was trying to make the wormhole bigger because we weren't evil!"

"Just what is Valmarmon planning?" Dawn asked. "Isn't there any way to put an end to these awful wormholes?"

Gennai nodded. "Yes, but it's a difficult one..."

Terriermon posed dramatically on Henry's head. "No worries! No matter how difficult it is, we'll overcome it!"

"In order to stop the wormholes, you need to seal away Valmarmon for good..." Gennai said.

Terriermon facefaulted. "Never mind... that's difficult..."

"Are these wormholes that dangerous?" Izzy asked. "I mean, are any worlds in mortal danger?"

Gennai sighed. "Unless you somehow get caught in it, no... However, Valmarmon created the wormholes... he's planning something. Something very dangerous..."

Takuya narrowed his eyes. "I get it... Valmarmon has a plan and he won't reveal it until he's good and ready!"

Koji nodded. "He's right... and if I guess right, Valmarmon is biding his time until he regains his full strength. From what Madoudramon said, the reason Valmarmon was defeated by us was because he was still weak from his resurrection. His Inferno Mode was incomplete and the only reason he used it was because he was losing his advantage..."

"We have to locate Valmarmon and get rid of him for good!" JP said.

Zoe sighed. "And how do we do that? The last anyone saw of him was his soul leaking out of his Inferno Mode after we broke it as Susanoomon back in Silesia!"

Gennai sighed. "I may have an idea where he could be... the wormhole portal gave him away. It's acting like a river, you see."

"A river?" Misty asked. Her eyes lit up. "Oh, it's flowing from a source, right?"

Imperialdramon chuckled. "More like flowing **TO** the source..."

Gennai nodded. "Yes... I was able to take snapshots of the original wormhole portal's signature when Valarmon was trying to take over Silesia, and noticed that ripples formed throughout reality, flowing towards Silesia."

"So, if the ripples in the wormhole are going towards a particular world, that's where Valmarmon is?" Brock asked.

Gennai nodded. "Correct."

BlackGabumon waved his claws in the air. "Hold it! Hold it! Forgive me for changing the subject..."

FrauLabramon sighed. "Forgive you? That'll be a first..."

"But, because we came into this world to help Vulko and Velene, does this mean **WE** opened up more worlds?!" BlackGabumon asked.

FrauLabramon grinned. "Only pure hearts can open up more worlds, so you should be all right."

BlackGabumon frowned. "So, does this mean you and Blaise didn't open up worlds as well?"

**"SAY THAT AGAIN!!!**" Blaise and FrauLabramon hissed.

BlackGabumon's black fur turned white. "Erm... help...?"

Espa sighed. "We used ShadowMercurymon's machine to enter this world, which had no connection with the wormholes. He used that device to travel between worlds before Valmarmon created the wormholes..."

BlackGabumon sighed. "Good..."

"However, there are a few from Silesia who did travel through the wormholes..." Gennai said. "Velene, Vulko, Veemon, BlackAgumon, Vajramon, Chatsuramon, Majiramon, Lynxmon, Inumon, Labramon, Huskymon and Jaguarmon..."

Suicune cringed. "And let's not forget the Legendary Pokemon and Sasha from the Pokemon world... we opened up more worlds too..."

"Gennai, where is he!?" Takuya demanded. "Where is Valmarmon?!"

Gennai sighed. "Here!"

"**WHAT?!**" Takuya yelled in horror.

"The ripples in the wormhole are directed towards this world... so, in other words..." Gennai said. "Valmarmon is in THIS world!"

Takuya sneered. "He must be Madoudramon!"

Gennai shook his head. "No... Madoudramon once stood in the wormhole, but the ripples still went to this world... Valmarmon is not Madoudramon..."

"Just a servant..." Takuya spat. "Or a mindless lackey..."

Azulongmon lifted his head. "We must locate and seal Valmarmon away, even if us Soveriegns must sacrifice our lives to do so!"

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?**" Baihumon and both Ebonwumon heads asked in disbelief.

Zhuqaiomon sighed. "I have a feeling that won't happen anytime soon..."

Takato clenched his fist. "Azulongmon, please tell us... what's our plan of action?"

Azulongmon frowned. "I'm giving you three days..."

"Three days?" Takato repeated.

Azulongmon nodded. "Yes... three days for each of you to be ready. Three days to decide who will go and who will stay. And after these three days are over, the chosen ones will head to the seal!"

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "That's right! You've got three days! And there's no turning back!"

"In order to overcome Lucemon, Madoudramon, ChaosDukemon, the Tyrants and even Valmarmon, we might need the help of Huanglongmon and the people in his world!" Azulongmon said. "Maybe even the power of the Ancient Delta! All we know is... Huanglongmon must be awakened at all costs!"

Takato nodded. "I understand..."

Sonic grinned. "Leave it to us!"

"We'll wake him up!" Jaden added.

Tai smirked. "And once that happens, Lucemon'll be in a lot of trouble!"

"No doubt about that!" Davis cheered.

Ash smiled. "And once that happens, we'll make sure peace is restored!"

"And Valmarmon is put away for good!" Takuya added.

"Yeah!" Vulko cheered.

Yami sighed. "A new journey is set before us and we'll overcome whatever obstacles are before us just like we've done for all the others!"

Azulongmon chuckled. "Thank you... all of you... thank you..."

Yamaki smirked. "This battle looks very interesting... very interesting indeed..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere, in a small village located in Ebonwumon's realm...

"Pegasusmon! Pegasusmon!" Called a Peacockmon, flying over to the golden horse.

Pegasusmon glanced at the blue Armour Digimon. "Yes?"

"We're getting rumours that the forest nearby is swallowing up innocent Digimon!" Peacockmon explained. "Lady Swanmon wants someone to take a look to see if its either Bakemon, Soulmon or Phantomon... or just some lame Digimon playing tricks."

Pegasusmon nodded. "I understand... I'll go and check it out now..."

"Just be back before curfew!" Peacockmon said. "Lady Swanmon doesn't want to lose any one of us or she might have to report this to Ebonwumon-sama..."

Pegasusmon chuckled, flapping his wings. "I won't be long... don't worry..." He flapped away. "I'll be right back..."

Peacockmon sighed. "Thank you..."

Soon enough, Pegasusmon arrived at the forest and glanced about. "Hello? Anyone here?"

He spent some time looking around, and eventually realized there wasn't a single Digimon about.

"How odd... usually, there are insect and bird-like Digimon around here..." Pegasusmon muttered. "And even though it's night, they can usually be found sleeping in trees... just what is going on here?"

It was when he looked over a bush that he found his answer. He could barely suppress his shock. "Wha... What is this?!"

In front of Pegasusmon were a bunch of Digieggs, cluttered around like they had been tossed aside. Pegasusmon took a closer look at the patterns on the Digiegg's shells.

"Gazimon, Biyomon, Hawkmon, KoKabuterimon... where they all murdered and forced to start their life again?" Pegasusmon whispered. He glanced around. "Who could be behind this? I must report to Lady Swanmon at once!"

"**I don't think that'll be nessecary...**"

Pegasusmon froze at that deep, dark voice. "Wh...who said that...?"

"**It matters not if you know who I am...just...**"

Pegasusmon glanced around, trying to locate the voice. "Just... what...?"

And that was when the owner of the voice struck, engulfing Pegasusmon in a dark aura.

"Wha... What are you... **GRAH!!!**" Pegasusmon cried out as the aura soaked into his body. "Who... are... you...?!?"

"**Just... let me have your body!!!**"

Pegasusmon tried to fight it. "**NO!!! I WON'T... LET... YOU!!!! GAAAAH!!!!!**"

But already, the fight was over...

Who won?

The answer was made quite plain when Pegasusmon's eyes turned to white, before glowing blood red.

And his voice changed, becoming deeper and darker. "**AHAHAHAHA! AT LAST! A BODY THAT WORKS!**"

He stretched his wings, chuckling. "**An Armour Digimon... a shame it couldn't be an Ultimate or Mega-level Digimon, but I suppose it will do. Those Digieggs were my 'willing' subjects, but because they were Rookies and had yet to Digivolve, their bodies couldn't take my power so had to revert to Digieggs. They won't remember a thing that happened to them...**"

Pegasusmon glanced around, smirking. "**And this poor fool... don't worry... your soul is intact, for now. That might change, though, should I find a stronger body!" **He looked down at himself and sighed.** "But until that happens, I might as well improve this one to be a more suitable host.**"

He glanced at his hooves. "**Maybe I should alter this body into an anthromorphic version..." He chuckled. "An anthromorphic Pegasusmon, is that possible? Guess we'll find out...**" He smirked. "**Oh, and don't worry, my host... even if I get my own body and leave yours, you'll still be of some use to me...just like Eva. Heheheheheh...**"

Pegasusmon glanced at the village before laughing again. "**Well, host... kiss your home goodbye! Because you'll never see it again!**" He looked up at the sky. "**My return is almost at hand, and then i will crush that foolish Lucemon beneath my...hoof! But for now, I had better take this new body to my usual hiding place...hahahaha!**"

He flapped his wings and flew into the air, away from the village.

"**Mark my words, Lucemon... I, VALMARMON, WILL DESTROY YOU SOON INDEED!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!**"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The horrible truth has been revealed!

Valmarmon is back! At long bloody last...

But, he's still biding his time until he makes his comeback!

And what did he meant about Eva? Guess there's more in store for her than you thought...

"Great..." Eva muttered.

Shh, don't break the fourth wall!

Eva blushed. "Sorry..."

Ahem, where was I? Oh yes...

The Twelve Tyrants have been released and Diablo has fallen... making **ELEVEN** Tyrants... whatever... but, everyone is aware of what could happen if a Tyrant comes and is defeated. Will they overcome these problems and defeat the Tyrants?

Everyone is together, the seal to Huanglongmon's world has been located, and the time has finally come!

What is going to happen?!

And... will BlackGuilmon get some sleep...?

BlackGuilmon rubbed his eyes, groaning. "Why did you grow trees in my tent?"

SkullSatamon smiled. "I thought you would like to see the countryside..."

"Where are the axes?" BlackGuilmon asked. "I'd like to try one...on you..."

Well, better end the scene...

Lucemon waved. "Tally ho, pip pip and Bernard's your Uncle!"

"In English, we say Goodbye..." BlackGuilmon muttered dryly.

And watch out for the flyswatters!

"**NOT FUNNY!!!**" Chazz snapped.

And falling turtle walruses!

Zudomon grinned. "Yeah! My part was great, wasn't it?

"**NO, IT WASN'T!!!**" Yelled Bastion, Hassleberry, HammerLazaramon and SkimmerLazaramon.

"**VIRE!!!!!!!**" Electivire hissed.

"**OW! OUCH! ARGH! NO! STOP! ACK! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!**" Zudomon screamed as the attacks from HammerLazaramon, SkimmerLazaramon, Bastion's Magnet-based Duel Monsters, Hassleberry's Dinosaur-based Duel Monsters, and Electivire started up... again. "**ARE YOU THAT ANGRY!?!?**"

"**YES!!!!**" Yelled Bastion, Hassleberry, HammerLazaramon and SkimmerLazaramon.

"**VIRE!!!!!**" Electivire hissed.

"Just checking..." Zudomon muttered. "**OW!!!**"

And a word from Kvar...

"Ow..." Kvar groaned, rubbing his bottom. "That's one dangerous pencil ChaosDukemon has... ow..."

And a word from Tankdramon...

"Och aye, in this world, och aye!" Sang Tankdramon.

And Atolmdramon...

"_If I'm correct, the total number of words in this chapter is over niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine thousaaaaaaaaaand!!!_" Atolmdramon said.

(**WHAM!!!**)

Yamidramon muttered. "And there's a word from me!"

And we're missing something, what is it...?

"Mine."

THERE WE GO!!!!

The adventure continues...

"Mine."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, preparations have been made and the chosen ones set forth into Huanglongmon's world! However, danger follows them! How is that possible?! And the group divides into two when one of them learns of a new threat in the new world from new allies... a Digital Knight, a white Biyomon and a young, blue Eevee girl! Who are they? What is going to happen? Find out soon! **

**There we go! Plenty of stuff happened in this chapter! **

**I have to work on the next one soon! **

**And this young, blue Eevee girl... is _NOT_, I repeat, _NOT_ a Vaporeon! What is she? You'll find out next chapter... If you catch on a _VERY_ subtle hint on this young, blue Eevee's true form… If you don't know, you're going to have to wait! **

**And Valmarmon has finally made his return... in a horse's body... Still, could be worse...**

(Silence)

**Never mind... **

**And the Tyrants, what sort of monster forms will they take when they're defeated? What was their history? Better think of one for Diablo soon.**

"What do you mean by that?" Diablo hissed.

**Just go back being dead... **

"Fine..." Diablo muttered, vanishing.

**OK, I promise to make sure the next chapter comes out sooner rather than later! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	84. Get Ready! The Path to the Seal Opens!

**Before I begin, I'd like to apologize for mistake I've made in a couple of past chapters about the number of Hoenn badges Ash had. He didn't have two...he had _THREE_! Damn… annoying edits, here I come!**

**Anyway….**

**Surprise, surprise!**

**A new chapter! And it hasn't been very long since I upload the last one, has it?**

**Incredible...**

**So, now... it is time... to go into... _HUANGLONGMON'S REALM!!_**

**What will happen...?**

**_LET'S BEGIN!!_**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Time: **2 days before entry into Huanglongmon's realm**._

Location: Legendary Meeting Hall, Unknown Region.

Elder Lugia, leader of the Legendary Birds of Kanto, narrowed his eyes as he looked around the cavern. Many Pokemon had come to attend an emergency meeting; a meeting summoned...by none other than Arceus himself, God of the Pokemon dimension.

Astonishingly, he had sent a being nobody had ever expected as his representative while he searched the rest of the universe for answers to the many problems troubling him...

Darkrai, the creator of nightmares and Legendary Pokemon of Darkness.

The other Legendary Pokemon present were Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Cresselia, Giratina, Heatran, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf.

Elder Lugia sighed. "We're still missing a few Legendaries..."

Zapdos glanced up. "My Lord, we have no idea where Mew is at the moment. Celebi and Jirachi are looking for her at this moment. We have yet to locate Shaymin and Manaphy though..."

Articuno sighed. "Manaphy, I'm worried about... but Mew missing is not something that surprises me. You know what she's like."

Moltres nodded. "True... And Dialga and Palkia aren't here... Last we heard of them, they wanted to watch the Chosen One's victory in the Orange Island League so... they travelled back in time. They won't be back until tomorrow...or yesterday. Or next year. Or five years ago."

"Considering those two pick out random points in time to return, they could have come back yesterday... and travelled forward... then backwards! **GRAH!!**" Roared...um...Heatran "**I HATE TIME TRAVELLING!!**"

"Where's Regigigas?" Elder Lugia asked.

"Asleep..." The three Regis replied.

Elder Lugia sweatdropped. "Riiiight... Groudon and Kyogre?"

Uxie glanced at the massive silver bird... erm, dinosaur... erm... dragon... Dragonord? No, I don't think so... Uxie glanced at the massive silver bird with his... closed eyes. "Arceus-sama wanted this meeting to go off without a hitch. Considering what those two are like, if they were invited, we would be buried by their bickering."

"They're fighting **AGAIN**?" Articuno groaned. "What is it this time?"

"They were arguing over a game of chess..." Uxie replied.

Articuno blinked. "Chess...? Are you sure they were playing **CHESS?!**"

Uxie nodded. "Yes... But, not actual chess... they're playing the game in their minds, taking individual turns. They ended up arguing when they accused each other of cheating..."

"And how many turns did they take before they started arguing?" Articuno asked.

"One." Uxie replied.

Articuno facefaulted.

Zapdos blinked. "Those two **CAN'T** be idiots, can they?"

Moltres shook his head. "No, thankfully... they started acting **REALLY** odd after waking up from their long, long sleep..."

Elder Lugia sighed. "And what about Ho-Oh, Rayquaza, and the Legendary Beasts of Johto?"

Registeel paused. "Well... oddly enough, we couldn't locate Rayquaza at Sky Pillar..."

"How come?" Elder Lugia asked.

"I don't know. Latias's teacher, Sako, didn't help much," Registeel said. "He said a golden horse came before he passed out and when he woke up, Rayquaza was gone."

Elder Lugia blinked. "A... golden horse...?"

Registeel nodded. "Yes. I told you..."

"As for the Legendary Beasts, they're looking for Ho-Oh and will hopefully get her here before the meeting starts," Cresselia said.

Elder Lugia sighed. "All right... I suppose the Legendaries that weren't here at the last meeting are aware of the plans we've made?"

"With Latias and the _P.I.G._?" Heatran asked. "Well... we are, but... Lugia, have you heard anything from Latias at the moment?"

Elder Lugia shook his head. "No... it's very odd..."

Regirock raised his arm. "Say, do you suppose they're missing like the Chosen One?"

Elder Lugia shook his head. "No... I hope not, because if they are..."

"**WE'RE DOOMED!!**" Shrieked an easily excitable Skitty.

"...that happens..." Elder Lugia groaned.

Swellow flew in, looking very worried. "**BIG NEWS! BIG, BIG NEWS!!**"

"What is it?" Darkrai asked.

Swellow landed on Registeel's head. "More Pokemon trainers have been reported missing!"

"What?!" Elder Lugia gasped. "Who?!"

"A couple of trainers from the Sinnoh region; a young girl called Dawn and the Sinnoh League Champion, Lucas!" Swellow replied. "They disappeared along with the grandson of Professor Samuel Oak, Gary Oak, and...Asuka Altsai..."

Elder Lugia blinked. "Asuka Altsai...?" His jaw dropped in horror. "**LATIAS!!** Latias has gone missing too?!"

Swellow nodded. "Yes..."

Regirock looked pleased with himself. "Hey, am I good or what?"

Registeel sighed. "The world is doomed now..."

"**I KNEW IT!!**" The Skitty screamed.

Elder Lugia snarled, flapping his wings. "That's it! The meeting begins now! We can't wait for the others much longer!"

"What's this meeting about?" A Luxray asked.

Elder Lugia sighed. "Darkrai?"

Darkrai nodded. "Earlier today, did anyone sense an odd power radiating from the planet?"

The Pokemon glanced at each other then began to nodd, calling out that they had and so on.

Elder Lugia frowned. "Yes, I did... and it felt... oddly familiar..."

"Familiar?" Darkrai asked.

Elder Lugia closed his eyes. "It almost felt like...evil... pure evil..." His eyes flew open. "Oh my..."

Giratina understood. "Let me guess...that same pure evil that all of us sensed...the last time."

Elder Luiga nodded. "A few months ago, all of us could suddenly feel a great and powerful evil coming from the sky. Even the baby Pokemon were terrified by it. Suicune said, in the last meeting, that this evil nearly drove her mad with fear. However, the evil was somehow overcome and disappeared, and it seemed like everything had gone back to normal. But then..."

Moltres nodded. "Pokemon and trainers started to vanish."

"And now that great evil seems to have returned..." Giratina noted. "I wonder what it is?"

"Whatever it is, I have to warn you that Arceus is also troubled by this awesome power..." Darkrai said. "He said that this evil might be almost as strong as he is..."

The Pokemon gasped in horror at the thought of an evil as powerful as Arceus, who was pretty much God, after all.

"**WE'RE DOOMED!!**" The Skitty screamed.

"But, the evil left!" Swellow said. "And like Giratina said, it wasn't as powerful as the last time..."

Heatran nodded. "Almost like it was doing...something...you know, like it was using its powers to...um...I dunno."

Cresselia glanced at Elder Lugia. "I think we've stayed out of this for too long. We need to learn whom the true evil is...if it was stopped before, we must find out what did it, and put an end to this evil once and for all! The foe responsible for these disappearances, after all, can be nothing less than that same evil, and it must be defeated at all costs."

"Evil, evil, evil..." Darkrai muttered. "Try something new, woman..."

Cresselia narrowed her eyes. "Listen, my dear Darkrai... if you ever speak that way to me again, **I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!!**"

Darkrai rolled his eyes.

Elder Lugia sighed. "Just like my mother and father... Nevertheless, you're right, Cresselia. We must begin by investigating what caused that evil sensation years ago!" He glanced around. "All you Pokemon, do not fret. We'll solve this mystery, no matter what!"

The other Pokemon cheered.

Elder Lugia smiled. "Good. In that case, meeting adj-"

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!!**"

Elder Lugia nearly fell over when a small star-shaped Pokemon flew in. "Jirachi?! What's-"

"It's Mew! Something terrible has happened to her!" Jirachi cried.

Giratina blinked. "What? What's happened to her?!"

"Celebi is bringing her in!" Jirachi replied.

Celebi flew in, carrying Mew. One look at the small pink Pokemon caused everyone gasped.

Mew's fur was disheveled and covered in blood. Her eyes were blank and staring at nothing. Her whole body trembled with fear, and she constantly whimpered a series of incoherent gibberish under her voice.

Elder Lugia roared. "Uxie! Mesprit! Azelf! Attend to Mew at once!"

"Why me?" Azelf asked.

"You're known as the Being of Willpower!" Heatran pointed out.

Azelf sighed and flew over to Mew. "OK..."

"Oh my... what has happened to Mew...?" Regirock asked.

Registeel sighed. "This is a horrible catastrophe... isn't it, Regice?"

Regice's reply? "**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..._**"

"**HAMMER ARM!!**" Registeel yelled.

As the three small Pokemon checked on Mew and Regice flew across the cavern, the three Legendary Beasts ran into the chamber.

"Where have you three been?!" Elder Lugia asked. "And where's Ho-Oh?!"

"We couldn't find her!" Suicune said in a worried tone. "She's missing!"

Elder Lugia gasped. "**MISSING?!**"

"**WE'RE DOOMED!!**" The Skitty screamed.

"Why is **SHE** here?" Raikou groaned.

Entei glanced around. "Is Mew okay?!"

Elder Lugia blinked. "Mew? How did you know about Mew's condition?"

Jirachi looked down. "Mew was found... at Ho-Oh's lair..."

Darkrai groaned. "So, Ho-Oh's disappearance might have had something with Mew's current condition...?"

Mesprit looked up, her eyes widened in shock. "Mew's emotions are full of fear!"

"And her willpower is... nearly shattered!" Azelf added, her eyes showing how horrified she was. "If I don't repair her will soon, she would be nothing but a mindless, broken doll that anyone could easily control!"

Cresselia narrowed her eyes. "Something that you would like... Eh, Darkrai?"

"What are you looking at me for?!" Darkrai asked. "I never thought of that! Honest! It was Giratina's idea!"

"**HEY!**" Bellowed Giratina.

Cresselia snarled. "I'll deal with you two later..."

Darkrai and Giratina glanced at each other before Giratina looked at Cresselia in confusion. "But, you're Psychic and we're Dark... your Psychic attacks can't hurt us. How can you inflict pain?"

Darkrai palmed his face. "3... 2... 1..."

"Do you really want to know what I can do?" Cresselia hissed, her eyes glowing blood red and her crescent-shaped wings whirring ominously.

"**GIRATINA, GET OFF!! YOU'RE TOO BIG TO HIDE BEHIND ME!!**" Darkrai screamed.

Uxie placed his hand over Mew's forehead and scanned through her memories to find out what had reduced her to her current state. After a few moments, he recoiled, a look of disgust on his face. "I know what has happened to Rayquaza..."

"What?!" Elder Lugia gasped.

"How can you be sure?!" Swellow asked.

Uxie looked up. "Because Sako wasn't lying... A golden horse took Rayquaza away... Mew was there when a golden horse came about and... Captured Lady Ho-Oh with...one of the infamous Dark Balls."

Every Pokemon gasped in horror...

"Dark Ball?!" Celebi screamed.

"Lady Ho-Oh is kidnapped?!" Suicune yelled.

"Rayquaza has been kidnapped?!" Swellow cried.

"Sako wasn't hallucinating?!" Regirock asked in disbelief.

"**ARM HAMMER!!**" Registeel yelled.

"**WE'RE DOOMED!!**" Skitty cried.

Uxie sighed. "Actually, the golden horse is a victim... because he's being possessed by the great evil..."

Elder Lugia's eyes widened in horror. "Ho-Oh and Rayquaza... have been captured by the evil?!"

Uxie nodded. "Yes... and..." He sighed. "Mew will be okay. We're already healing her... physically, mentally, and emotionally."

"What about her willpower?" Azelf asked.

"I think that counts as mental or emotional or something." Mesprit said.

Azelf sighed. "K..."

Uxie glanced at Elder Lugia. "Our true enemy is neither a human or a Pokemon...but another kind of life form altogether known as a Digimon!"

Darkrai blinked. "Digimon? What does that mean?"

"Excuse me?" Uxie asked, looking confused.

"Well... Digimon must be short for something!" Darkrai said. "Pokemon stands for Pocket Monsters, after all!"

Cresselia blinked. "He actually has a good point... Hell has broken loose..."

"**WE'RE DOOMED!!**" Skitty screamed.

Uxie was about to reply when...

"_Digital... Monsters..._"

Uxie whirled around to see Mew, her eyes showing signs of life and intelligence once again. "Mew... you recovered..."

"Damn quickly!" Heatran added.

Entei sighed in relief. "Thank the moons..."

"What does the Lunatone have to do with anything?" Raikou asked.

"Or me?" Asked a puzzled Cresselia.

"And isn't there just the one moon?" Pointed out Moltres.

Entei's eye twitched. "Oh, for the love of..."

Suicune sweatdropped. "Give me strength...Mew, what did you say?"

Mew looked tired. "_Digital Monsters... that's what it said... that's what he told me..._"

"Who told you?" Elder Lugia asked.

"_The great evil...the one controlling that poor horse.._" Mew whispered. "_Our true enemy is a God from another dimension._"

"A God..." Giratina muttered. "That explains why Arceus is concerned. We're dealing with another God..."

"_An **EVIL** God..._" Mew added. "_From what he told me, his rival is dead, so there's nobody on his level where he comes from who can oppose him._"

Cresselia sighed. "Well, that's just dandy."

"Yes, isn't it?" Darkrai agreed.

"_Lugia... I know... what our true enemy... is called..._" Mew whispered.

Elder Lugia glanced at Darkrai, Heatran and everyone else before turning back at Mew.

"Mew... who is our true enemy?" Elder Lugia asked.

Mew closed her eyes. "**Valmarmon**."

"**WE'RE DOOMED!!**" The Skitty screamed.

"I know!" Regirock said, sitting beside the Skitty. "Registeel is one tough pile of slag..."

Registeel's eyes flashed red. She stomped over to the rock-head idiot. "Care you say that again?! Regice, your opinion?!"

Regice's reply was very simple. "**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..._**"

"_Hammer Arm..._" Regirock whispered.

"**HAMMER ARM!!**" Registeel yelled.

Darkrai grumbled. "So much for a dramatic end to this scene..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Timeline: **1 day before entry into Huanglongmon's Realm.**_

Location: Unknown

"**Just one day... one day left until they finally make their journey... their journey into a new world... a journey to protect the worlds from a horrible fate... Which fate? The terror of Lucemon and the newly revived Eleven Tyrants or... _ME_!**"

In a dark, unknown location was the recently possessed Pegasusmon.

And who was he possessed by?

The legendary Demon God Digimon, Valmarmon.

And by possessing this poor Digimon, Pegasusmon's soul was placed in a deep sleep until Valmarmon awakened him or left his body.

However, if Pegasusmon was aware of what was happening, he would be crying in shame or screaming in fury for what Valmarmon had done to his body...

It had become an anthropomorphic version of itself. His golden orange fur was now black. His back legs were shaped like a human's, but retained their powerful muscles. His shoulders stuck out to the sides and his hooves had become hands with hard-tipped fingers. His ears remained the same, but his light blond hair was now silver with black markings and his tan feathery wings were now purple raven wings. The golden mask that Pegasusmon used to wear was gone, revealing a handsome red-eyed equine face with the Kanji symbol for Darkness burned onto his cheek, because Valmarmon wanted to abuse his new body a bit more...

Still, at least he didn't burn a design of Barney the Dinosaur onto that poor Digimon's face...

Valmarmon was meditating, his body positioned in a lotus formation.In his two hands he held black Pokeballs, his eyes glowing red with glee...

The evil Digimon smirked. **"Lucemon has a group of evil Duelists, a team of Digimon, and a couple of corrupted Pokemon working for him. Me? I have a few secret agents working for me... However, if I play my cards right, I'll possess something else... something that not even that fool Lucemon has... A POKEMON TRAINER! And these two... these two Pokemon are the key to getting that trainer to work for me...muhahahahaha!**"

He glanced at the Pokeballs and chuckled. "**I chose you two for symbolic reasons...the Phoenix, Ho-Oh, and the Dragon, Rayquaza! These Dark Balls, the same weapon used by the former Elite Rocket Iron Masked Marauder, will turn them into loyal servants of darkness!**"

Valmarmon looked up with a smile. "**Ah... I remember how I caught you, Ho-Oh... You were speaking to Mew when I came along...**"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Lady Ho-Oh, can you sense that?!" Mew asked, glancing around in fear. _

_Ho-Oh narrowed her eyes, slowly looking around. "Yes... and it feels familiar..."_

_"**So, you've sensed me before, hmm?**" Valmarmon asked, stepping out of the shadows in Pegasusmon's original animal form. "**Should I feel honoured or upset that my plans came to such a crashing halt last time?**"_

_Ho-Oh and Mew stared at the newcomer, confused by the odd appearance of this winged horse._

_"Who... are you...?" Mew asked._

_"A better question, **WHAT** are you?" Ho-Oh asked._

_Valmarmon grinned. "**Oh, where should I begin? In another world, there is a place where creatures born from computer data roam... they are called Digimon, which means Digital Monsters...**"_

_"Digimon?" Mew repeated._

_"Digital Monsters?" Ho-Oh added. "What, like Porygon?"_

_Valmarmon nodded. "**This Digimon that stands before you... is a kind and graceful creature known as Pegasusmon.**"_

_"So, your name is Pegasusmon?" Mew asked._

_Valmarmon smirked. "No..."_

_Mew's eyes widened. "This creature... he's possessed!"_

_Ho-Oh gasped. "What?!"_

_Valmarmon laughed. "**Correct! And I'm the one who possessed that incredible power you sensed months ago!**"_

_Ho-Oh roared in fury. "**YOU! WHO ARE YOU?! RELEASE THAT POOR SOUL NOW!!**"_

_"**Really? Why would you want to save my host?**" Valmarmon asked. _

_Ho-Oh glared at Valmarmon. "Because he was probably an innocent being who did no harm to others before you stole his body!"_

_"**Spoken like the sickeningly compassionate Legendary Pokemon you are...**" Valmarmon sneered. "**I suppose it's not surprising, seeing as how you were the one who revived the Legendary Beasts from their eternal slumber after they died in the fire that consumed Brass Tower.**"_

_Ho-Oh's eyes widened. "How did you...?"_

_Valmarmon chuckled. "**My status is much higher than you would think in the Digital World. Many Digimon fear me, for I am an evil Demon God!**"_

_"**A GOD?!**" Ho-Oh and Mew cried._

_Valmarmon nodded. "**Yes... And with my eternal enemy dead, I am free once more to take on my ultimate form...and BECOME THE MOST POWERFUL BEING EVER!**"_

_Pegasusmon's body was covered in a shadowy aura that pushed the two Pokemon back. _

_"A God..." Mew whispered. "No wonder that poor horse got possessed..."_

_Ho-Oh narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?! **I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!**"_

_"**Heh... you've got guts to speak to me like that... I would love to kill you for such insolence, but I would rather not since you're both important for my plans...**" Valmarmon said. _

_Mew blinked. "P...Plans...?"_

_Valmarmon bowed. "**Allow me to introduce myself... I'm the legendary Demon God Digimon, Valmarmon!**"_

_"V...Valmarmon..." Mew gulped. "Lady Ho-Oh, what shall we do?"_

_"Mew, stand back!!" Ho-Oh yelled, her body becoming engulfed in flames. "This being... He's the one who's caused all this trouble! **I MUST STOP HIM!! SACRED FIRE!!**"_

_Ho-Oh fired a pillar of flame from her _beak, which_ engulfed Valmarmon and exploded spectacularly._

_Mew's eyes widened in awe. "Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooool..."_

_Ho-Oh calmed down, closing her eyes. "Pegasusmon, even though I don't know much about you or your kind, I'm sorry for ending your life... Forgi-"_

_The flames spread out to reveal Pegasusmon's body, completely untouched and surrounded by a light purple shield. Valmarmon smirked. "**Did you think you could beat me that easily?**"_

_Ho-Oh was shocked. "H-how...?!"_

_Mew hovered beside Ho-Oh. "Give him another! Give him another! He's bound to tire out sooner or later!"_

_Valmarmon chuckled, his eyes closed. "Actually, I have a much better idea of what to do when fighting a Legendary Pokemon... Oh yes... a much more DANGEROUS battle plan..."_

_Ho-Oh tensed. "Oh really? And what, pray tell, do you have in mind to beat me?"_

_"Let's **just say in order to beat you... I need to attack you...IN YOUR MIND!**" Valmarmon said, his eyes flowing open to reveal a dark purple glow. "**KANZEN YAMIYO MAINDO!!**"_

_Ho-Oh and Mew gasped, their eyes glazing over as they felt something absolutely VILE enter their minds._

(**Heheh... Kanzen Yamiyo Maindo, which means Perfect Dark Night Mind... the advanced version of Yamiyo Maindo. That's right, I'm the one who created Yamiyo Maindo! And if Dark Kyuubi ever used Kanzen Yamiyo Maindo, she would end up torturing HERSELF! It's that powerful... However, Mew managed to snap out of it five seconds after entering that trance, in an unusual way...**)

_Mew gasped, her eyes showing life as she pulled her arm back from her mouth, cringing at her own blood. "Ugh..."_

_Valmarmon smirked. "**I knew it wouldn't be that easy to torture a Psychic Pokemon's mind... Legendary or not...**"_

_Mew looked up, her body shaking. "Y...You..."_

_"**Such a shame that I only have two of these... if I had three, I would gladly enslave you as well...**" Valmarmon said, chuckling._

_Mew shook her head, trying to clear it. "Unforgiveable... you're just treating us... like toys... ugh..."_

_"**Should I kill you, I wonder?**" Valmarmon continued, his lips twisting into a sick grin under his mask. "**I would rather not... I would just love to keep a cute little Pokemon like you as a pet...**"_

_"**SHUT UP!!**" Mew screamed, unleashing a Psychic attack..._

_...that was blocked by the light purple shield surrounding Pegasusmon's body. "**Well, I had better make a start while Ho-Oh is unable to fight back...**"_

_Ho-Oh's eyes were still glazed over, and she was gibbering in terror._

_Mew gasped. "No... what are... you trying to-"_

_She stopped as Pegasusmon's wings streched and two Pokeballs appeared in front of them._

_What chilled her to the bone was the design on the Pokeballs..._

_They were black spheres with dark purple lines swirling up the sides._

_"Dark Balls..." Mew whispered in horror. "They were suppose to be destroyed when the Masked Marauder was arrested... how...?"_

_Valmarmon laughed. **"I created them from the lost data of the Dark Balls! However, it takes a lot of energy to make them, so I only created two, for now. Consider yourself lucky...**"_

_Mew hovered back, trembling in fear. "No..."_

_Valmarmon glanced at Ho-Oh. "**Your fate... your future... are now in my... hooves!**"_

_"**NO!!**" Mew screamed, charging at Valmarmon._

_"**And as for you...**" Valmarmon said, slowly turning around, his eyes flashing purple. "**KANZEN YAMIYO MAINDO!!**"_

_Mew gasped, her eyes glazing over as she came to a stop._

_Valmarmon chuckled. "**Worked like a charm... your psychic powers are exhausted from my last attack, so now you're entering a fast-paced torture from the darkness of your own mind... with some little '**gifts**' I've planted deep in the recesses of your mind that only I can trigger. Oh yes...when the time is right, you will become my willing slave, body and soul.**"_

_He turned his attention back to Ho-Oh, one of the Dark Balls rising into the air. "**Ho-Oh... it's over.**"_

_The Dark Ball flew at Ho-Oh..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**And so she became mine!**" Valmarmon hissed, laughing at the Dark Ball that now contained Ho-Oh. "**My next target was Rayquaza, however... performing two Kanzen Yaiyo Maindo attacks drained a lot of my energy, especially after I planted that trigger in Mew's mind. Thank evil I didn't do that to Ho-Oh's mind...if I were at full power, this wouldn't be happening to me.**" He scratched his head. "**OK, enough blabbering... Time to answer the question that has been pondered for many an age...**" He grinned. "**Which is stronger? The Phoenix or the Dragon...?**"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Rayquaza snarled at Valmarmon in Pegasusmon's body. "So... you're the one causing all this mess?!"_

_Valmarmon smirked. "**That's right!**"_

_"Do you think you have the right to do whatever you want just because you're feared by your own kind?" Rayquaza hissed. "Valmarmon, you're weak!"_

_Valmarmon rolled his eyes. "**Not weak, just a slow learner...**"_

_Rayquaza growled. "Nevertheless, prepare to fight against the powerful Pokemon in the skies!"_

_Valmarmon laughed. "**What? You and him?!**"_

_The druken Ninetales, Sako, poked his head out of a sake barrel and looked at Pegasusmon. "Oooooooooooh, a golden horsey... I've been drinking too much, huh?" He paused. "Anyone want some sake?"_

_(**WHAM!!**)_

_Rayquaza slammed the lid of the sake barrel over Sako's head, shutting him inside it. "Does that answer your question?!"_

_"So, would you like one cup or two?" Sako's muffled voice asked from within the barrel._

_"Oh, for the love of..." Rayquaza muttered. He turned his attention back to Valmarmon. "OK... Where was I? Oh yes... Valmarmon, prepare to fight against the powerful Pokemon in the skies! For I, Rayquaza - Rayquaza, Dragon God of Hoenn, shall defeat you!"_

_Valmarmon shrugged. "**At least you didn't say '**Ishall punish you in the name of the sky**'...**"_

_Rayquaza's eye twitched. "I'm glad about that too...I get enough Sailor Moon when Kyogre and Groudon argue...again..."_

_Valmarmon grinned. "**Well, why not just let me capture you and I'll take you away from those two for good?**"_

_Rayquaza pondered. "Sounds tempting... but, sadly, I have to pass. Legendary Pokemon Law states that when I'm challenged, I have to fight back!"_

_"_So,what would happen if those rules weren't around and I asked if you would allow me to capture you so you wouldn't have to deal with Kyogre and Groudon?_" Valmarmon asked._

_"I'd ask if you could take them instead, I don't really want to go with a clearly evil god-demon-thing," Rayquaza replied._

_Valmarmon chuckled. "**Nice to see you still have common sense... Anyway, enough talking... Let the battle begin!**"_

_Rayquaza sneered, rising up into the air. "Finally! It's time to put an end to you at once!"_

_"**However, I won't be fighting you,**" Valmarmon said, a Dark Ball appearing above him. "**I'll just do what trainers do... weaken you with one of my Pokemon!**"_

_Rayquaza blinked. "What?"_

_Valmarmon smirked as the Dark Ball opened up. "**Go... Ho-Oh!**"_

_"Ho-Oh!?" Rayquaza gasped. His eyes widened in horror. "**HO-OH?! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU?!** No... wait... **STOOOOOOOOP!!**"_

_Moments later, Valmarmon smirked as he returned Ho-Oh back into her Dark Ball. "**Weakened enough?**"_

_Rayquaza lay smoldering on the ground. He weakly lifted his head and coughed. "Valmarmon, I will...live to see the day...you die..."_

_Valmarmon chuckled, his second Dark Ball hovering over him. "**Never mind, Rayquaza... allow me to '**help**' you...**"_

_Rayquaza closed his eyes and sighed. "Everyone...Latias...I'm sorry..."_

_The Dark Ball flew at Rayquaza._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Valmarmon chuckled. "**This is perfect... much better than the last two! I've captured two of the most powerful Legendary Pokemon and I've turned one of the cutest Legendary Pokemon into my little sleeper agent.**" He raised up his arm to reveal a coal-black armband with a blood red circle embossed on it. "**And when I am ready, this band will glow, her mind will fall under my control and she'll come to me as my mind-slave, body and soul. Muhahahahaha!**"

He stood up, clapping his...hooves. "**Now... onto the main event... Unlike what I did to Mew and Ho-Oh, I can't use mind-shattering hypnosis on my chosen trainer... Why not? Because if I did, then the whole thing with the Dark Balls, brainwashing Mew, and capturing Ho-Oh and Rayquaza would have been just a big waste of time!**"

Smiling, Valmarmon rubbed his hooves in glee. "**There are other ways of making servants... through intimidation, through mind control or through greed... which is how I'm going to recruit my trainer! I'm sure there are plenty of dark-hearted Pokemon trainers who would be willing to work for me in exchange for the promise of power and two enhanced soulless Legendary Pokemon for his team!**"

He snapped his hooves and an image appeared before him. "**And I've found our lucky winner... heheheh... Celadon City, here I come!**"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Celadon City, Kanto.

Inside an apartment building, a burly bearded man in a business suit walked down a hall towards his suite.

"Mr Carlson!" A male voice called.

Carlson sighed, turning around to see a muscle-bound man with a Nidoking beside him. "Yes, Mr Futon?"

Mr Futon narrowed his eyes. "Where the hell have you been!? It's been nearly three months since you left on that business trip of yours!! You're seriously overdue on the rent for all the months you've been away!"

Carlson bowed. "Forgive me, Mr Futon. It was supposed to be just a month, but then...well, things got complicated, and I had to stay on longer to work on it."

Mr Futon blinked. "For two bloody months?!"

"It was a huge problem, sir... that's all I can say..." Carlson said, producing a key. "I'm rather tired right now, Mr. Futon. I promise I'll send you the rent money once I've rested a bit."

Mr Futon rubbed his chin. "Well... you're one of my most reliable tenants and one of the few people I like because of your polite attitude..." He glanced at his Pokemon. "What do you say, Nidoking? Should we give him another chance?"

Nidoking nodded. "Kiiiing!!"

Mr Futon smiled. "All right, Carlson. I'll give you a couple of days for you to pay in your bill."

Carlson bowed. "Thank you very much."

Mr Futon smirked. "You're very welcome... and you're pretty lucky I haven't been listening to all those insane stories going around."

"Insane stories?" Carlson repeated.

Mr Futon nodded. "Yeah. Nearly two months ago, a group of Pokemon trainers disappeared at a place called Kaze Town in Hoenn with their Pokemon. Among them were Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Edward Silver of New Bark Town, and Brendan Birch of Littleroot Town. And just a few days ago, four more trainers vanished!"

"Four more, huh?" Carlson repeated.

"Yes! The grandson of Professor Oak, the Sinnoh League Champion, an agent from P.I.G. and a trainer from Sinnoh!" Mr Futon said. "They all vanished near where the first missing trainers disappeared!"

"King!" Nidoking roared.

Mr Futon nodded. "Of course! One of the top Pokemon breeders, Suzie, went missing too. So did Liza, the guardian of the Charicific Valley, and quite a few of her Charizards! Lots of people are afraid that they're going to vanish next! If you haven't noticed, half of this city is empty because everyone's gone into hidding!"

Carlson smirked. "What a foolish story..."

Mr Futon sighed. "I know, I don't believe in it... however, it's affecting business. You see, Mr. Carlson...you're the only tenant I have left."

"What!? Everyone else in this building has left?!" Carlson asked

Mr Futon nodded. "Yes... it's really annoying, isn't it?"

Carlson shook his head. "E...Excuse me, Mr Futon. I really need some rest!"

"All right... see you later..." Mr Futon said, walking off with his Nidoking.

When he was alone again, Carlson unlocked his door and walked inside, slamming the door behind him.

"It's these portals! They're the ones causing trouble!" Carlson muttered, taking his hat off to reveal short black hair. "And now, Team Rocket is falling into ruins because the Boss was caught by those bloody trainers...And Brendan... I can't forget how you beat me the first time we met..."

As he removed his jacket, Carlson snarled. "And now the fate of Team Rocket rests in the hands of Jessie, James and Meowth?! Ha!! I'd rather French-kiss a Jynx then let those three save the boss!"

And why did he pick those three to go and save Giovanni from his prison?

He didn't...

Why not?

Oh yeah...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Flashback from Chapter 73)

_Don Fargar, a strong trainer in Team Rocket and the temporary leader while Giovanni was gone, walked out to speak to another top trainer to start on his mission to save the Boss..._

_While this was happening, three scientists were able to reactivate a broken interdimenstional portal that would allow Don's chosen warrior to enter the other world._

_However, three morons were standing nearby..._

_Guess who?_

_The first scientist pulled a lever and grinned madly. "**IT'S WORKING!! WE DID IT!!**"_

_The portal shone and a white vortex started to shimmer into existence. The other two scientists cheered. "**ALL RIGHT!!**"_

_Jessie grinned. "At last... soon, our dearest Boss will be free from his captors... allowing us to be the grand heroes of Team Rocket and get a big reward!"_

_"With one of the... one of the erm..." Meowth started before he pulled a book out of nowhere and flipped through it. "Where is it...? Ah... Four Emperor Grunts of Team Rocket... who came up with a crummy name like that...?" He tossed the book away and continued his speech. "With one of the Four Emperor Grunts on our side, our mission will be successful!"_

_James nodded. "Yes! And nothing is going to go wrong!"_

_(**POP!**)_

_"**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBUFFET!!**"_

_Jessie's Pokemon, Wobbuffet, came out of his Poke-ball once again to pester his trainer, as usual. However, this time... Wobbuffet has pestered someone else..._

_The moment he came out of his Poke-ball, Wobbuffet bumped into James by accident, causing him to lose his grip on the bottlecap album and sent it flying into the vortex. James yelled out in slow motion. "**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**"_

_OK... let's do it in normal motion then... "**NNNNNNNOOOO!!**" Happy? _

_Well, in any case... James leaped forward to try and catch his album. Yelling in shock, Meowth rushed after him as well. "James, you idiot! **STOP OR YOU'LL BE SUCKED IN!!**"_

_Returning Wobbuffet back into it's Poke-ball, Jessie also rushed forward. "**YOU TWO! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL...**"_

_She didn't have time to finish what she was going to say as Jessie, James and Meowth were sucked into the vortex. The first scientist blinked. "Well... that was something..."_

_"Yeah... weird." The second one muttered._

_However, the third scientist smiled. "Well, at least we know the vortex is working."_

_(**BAM!**)_

_All three scientists stood in shock and horror as the portal fizzled and popped before the vortex vanished. The first scientist paled. "You... were saying...?"_

_The second scientist rapidly pushed a button on the console and gulped. "It's dead! The portal's dead!"_

_The third scientist moaned. "Which is what will happen to us if we don't repair it in time..."_

_Glancing at the portal, the first scientist looked nervous. "How long do you think we can repair it until Don and Kagemaru come back with the other guys...?"_

_It was then that Don entered the room with a smirk. "All right... Kagemaru and the selected Rocket Grunts will be here in five minutes..."_

_"Not long..." The second and third scientists said, whimpering._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Carlson snarled, pulling his beard off to reveal the face of...

Don Fargar.

"Those three... they'll ruin **EVERYTHING!!**" Don growled, hanging up his coat. "The moment they left through that portal, I read their profiles and their track record... Everything... **EVERYTHING** they've failed at miserably!"

"Gengar..."

Don sighed, turning around to see a Gengar with a Team Rocket armband floating behind him. "You're a Team Rocket messenger?"

Gengar nodded. "Gen Gen..."

Don held out his hand. "Let's have it then..."

Gengar held out a letter to Don. The Rocket admin took it and read it.

"_Don Fargar, nearly ten percent of our members have been captured during bank heists and another forty-five percent have gotten scared and quit the team. The fifteen percent who remain are willing to stick with Team Rocket because they believe that Jessie, James and Meowth will save the Boss from his captors._"

Don did a mental note. "Ten percent plus fourty-five percent plus fifteen percent equals... Seventy! Where's the remaining thirty percent?"

"_The remaining thirty percent are the members taken into intensive care because they can't stop laughing at the fifteen percent who believe Jessie, james, and Meowth will save us._"

Don rolled his eyes. "Of course... how obvious..."

"_We need further instruction on what our next plan of action should be. Everything is falling into shambles and even the newly named Five Emperor Grunts aren't having any luck now that the legendary Kanto League Champion, Mysterious, has come out of hiding and is defeating all of our agents with his incredible battling skills._"

Don frowned. "Mysterious... The only information we know about him, apart from him being the most powerful Trainer in the Kanto region, is that he was once Lance's mentor. Just who is he?"

"_And in terms of money, we're still unable to access the Boss's private bank accounts to get funds due to all the security he put on it. Even our Porygon and Porygon2 are about as effective as giving a Grimer a soapy bath. However, the Sinnoh region has recently discovered a way to make Porygon2 evolve once more into Porygon-Z._"

"Porygon-Z, hmm?" Don muttered.

"_However, in order to evolve Porygon2 into Porygon-Z, we need a special item called Dubious Disc. This Disc can only be found in the Sinnoh region and is locked up in a high-security warehouse. It would be very risky to send some of our agents to steal the Dubious Discs, so it might be easier to just order one and wait for it to be delivered. However, it's rather expensive..._"

Don blinked and looked at the prices. "Wha...? What?! That's... including the Shipping Cost?! And the sales tax?! Just for one?!" He growled. "Forget it!"

Gengar sighed. "Gar..."

Don rushed over to his desk, grabbed a piece of paper, and started to write.

"_This is Don! Forget about Porygon-Z! I can't afford to get even **ONE** Dubious Disc! Send some members to Celadon City to try and break into the banks here! Half of the population has gone into hiding because of all these damn disappearances! And if you see any rare Pokemon, capture them and sell them to the highest bidder! No questions asked, just do it!!_"

He walked back over to Gengar and handed the letter to the ghostly Pokemon. "Give them this message at once..."

Gengar nodded and vanished.

Don sighed, and walked over to a checkbook. "I'd better pay the landlord now... This is much easier than that bloody letter."

As he wrote down the figures, he paused. "Three months... One month of preparing, nearly a month and a half in that world and the rest here where everything is falling apart..." He sighed as he put his pen down and picked up the check. "Is this even worth it?"

"**I highly doubt it... considering Team Rocket is falling into shambles, getting more money is almost impossible, and your top scientists aren't having any luck at fixing that interdimensional portal device. This wasn't the future you expected when you left Hoenn, is it?**"

Don nodded. "No...now that I think about it, I didn't join Team Rocket willingly, I ju- Wait a second!"

Don whirled around to see the dark anthromorphic Pegasusmon, possessed by Valmarmon's soul, sitting on his couch with a grin on his face. "**Hello. It's nice to meet you, Carl Carlson. Or should I say, Don Fargar?**"

Don stepped back, grabbing a Pokeball at his belt. "You're... a Pegasusmon! A Digimon!"

Valmarmon smiled. "**You're so talented, Don... An excellent Pokemon trainer, you did your research on Digimon and did well in Duel Monsters... too bad your first Duel was against Bakura...**"

"Who **ARE** you?" Don hissed.

"**Oh, how rude of me... Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Valmarmon!**" Said the evil demon Digimon, getting up from the couch. "**I'm a powerful Demon God Digimon who is responsible for all the recent disappearances and your scientists' ability to open doors to other worlds.**"

Don paled. "A... D...Demon God!? Digimon have Gods?! And **YOU** are the one making people disappear?!" Don frowned. "And what was that about doors to other worlds?"

Valmarmon nodded. "**That's right. I created them for my own reasons... You know, the usual stuff that ultimate bad guys dream of... taking over worlds and the like. And just like most other ultimate bad guys, good guys stopped me... Nevertheless, despite those setbacks, I'm still a deadly force to reckon with...**"

Don frowned. "Oh, really?"

"**Oh yes... For example, Don... the Pokeball you're reaching for is your Rhydon, right?**" Valmarmon asked. "**Your starter Pokemon, whom you chose because you thought Hoenn's usual starter Pokemon were weaklings.**"

Don gasped. "Wha... What?!"

Valmarmon nodded. "**Yes... And like you were going to say before you saw me, you were forced to join Team Rocket when Giovanni saw your ruthless...and ILLEGAL...battle skills and offered you a job to keep you from losing your trainer's license. When you arrived in Kanto, you had Rhydon, Duskull, and Metang on your team.**"

"Y...You know **EVERYTHING**!" Don stammered.

"**Of course... INCLUDING who Mysterious really is...**" Valmarmon said.

Don gulped. "Wha... What do you want with me!?"

Valmarmon chuckled. "**Don, it's time for you to accept the truth. Giovanni's capture was the moment Team Rocket began to die! Accept it, even if those three didn't hadn't fallen through the portal, it would still be breaking down! Plus, even with your leadership skills and the Emperor Grunts' power, Team Rocket can't be saved! So, I'm making you an offer you can't resist...**"

Don gulped. "You want me to work for you... Right?"

Valmarmon nodded. "**Yes... But, I will reward you if you agree to serve me faithfully...**"

Don narrowed his eyes. "What kind of reward?"

"**For starters, that letter you got was talking about Porygon2,**" Valmarmon said, sitting down in the couch again. "**Saying that it can evolve into Porygon-Z?**"

Don nodded slowly. "Y...Yes..."

Valmarmon smirked. "**In the Sinnoh region, many Pokemon of previous generations such as Aipom and Gligar have new evolutions. Another one of them is...this!**" He snapped his fingers and an image appeared in front of him.

The image was of a big, ugly, vaguely rhinoceros-like Pokemon. It had a club-like tail and a brownish-gray hide covered in orange rocky plates. Blade-like protrustions grew from its elbows and holes were drilled through its palms, between the sets of three rock-like claws on each hand. A drill horn grew from its snout, and a smaller horn from its forehead.

Don stared at the image. "R...Rhydon can evolve again?!"

Valmarmon nodded. "**Yes. Rhydon can evolve into Rhyperior, the Drill Pokemon. But in order to make him evolve, you need Rhydon, you need an item called the Protector.**"

"Where do I find one?" Don asked.

Valmarmon smirked, opening one of his hands to reveal a small red metal bracer. "**Right here.**"

Don's eyes widened. "I don't believe it..."

"**But wait, there's more!**" Valmarmon laughed, snapping his fingers to change the image. "**Who's that Pokemon?**"

The next Pokemon had a mostly black body with two almond shaped eye-like markings and a yellow horizontal zigzag line across the torso creating the illusion of a face. Developed arms grew from its sides with gray hands and yellow wrist bands. The head was gray and cylindrical with another yellow band and an antenna near the top and a single black eye with a red pupil. A ghostly tail like a genie's trailed down from its bottom in place of legs.

Don gasped. "Dusclops too?!"

"**Yes, this is Dusknoir! This Gripper Pokemon, which can only evolve from Dusclops using an item called the Reaper Cloth...**" Valmarmon said, snapping his fingers and causing a purple, ghostly cloth to drift down beside him. "**And here's one now.**"

Don turned away, trying to think. "Rhydon and Dusclops... I could evolve them again, but..."

"**How about I throw in the ultimate bargain?**" Valmarmon asked with a smile, holding up two Dark Balls.

Don's jaw dropped. "Dark Balls?! But, the Masked Marauder Vicious destroyed the plans!! How did you..."

Valmarmon smirked. "**Do you really need to ask? Don, inside these Dark Balls lie Ho-Oh and Rayquaza!**"

"What?!" Don hissed. "Ho-Oh **AND** Rayquaza?!"

Valmarmon nodded. "**Oh yes. If you accept my offer to work for me... then, you'll get four new Pokemon**!"

Don thought carefully about it before a smile came to his face. "Lord Valmarmon, it's a deal!"

Valmarmon chuckled. "**Your current team is Rhydon, Metagross, Dusclops, Tyranitar, Aggron and Salamence, right?**"

Don nodded. "Right! I'll leave two of them behind so I can make room for my new Pokemon!"

Valmarmon grinned. "**Good! After that, gather your belongings and we will depart for my lair. In order to make my comeback, I need to play things out from the shadows.**"

Don smirked. "OK, got it!"

Valmarmon chuckled. "**You know, I'm surprised you accepted my offer so quickly.**"

Don shrugged. "Well, you were right. Ever since Giovanni was captured, Team Rocket's been falling apart. The organization's turned into a sinking ship, and the last thing I need is to go down with it!"

"**All right then...**" Valmarmon said with a grin.

Don rubbed his wrists. "When we arrive wherever we're going, you'd better tell me what's been going on in the world that I left."

"**Oh, I will, I will...**" Valmarmon promised with a grin. "Oh, and as for this world's news, don't worry... Mew will tell me."

Don blinked. "Mew?! The legendary phantom Pokemon?! Why would the incredibly rare origin of all living things work with you?!"

Valmarmon tapped his chin. "**Well, Mew doesn't exactly know that she's working for me. Not until I trigger the seeds I've planted in her consciousness, anyway.**"

Don's eyes widened. "You've turned a Legendary Pokemon into your sleeper agent!"

"**Bingo!**" Valmarmon chuckled. "**When that happens, Mew will be my personal slave, body and soul!**"

Don smirked and shook his head in admiration. "Lord Valmarmon, you're truly powerful! I would have been a fool to turn down your offer!"

Valmarmon chuckled. "**Well, you aren't a fool, Don. Now, select the Pokemon you will leave behind and gather your things.**"

Don nodded, taking out two Pokeballs. "Aggron and Salamence... I won't need them anymore..." He walked over to his desk and placed them near the check he had been writing for Mr Futon. He walked back to Valmarmon. "I'll be just a moment..."

"**No rush, no fuss...**" Valmarmon said, sitting back on the couch. "**That's what I've learned from my mistakes...**"

Moments later, Don walked back to Valmarmon with a packed duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "I'm all set."

Valmarmon smiled, getting up. "**Good. Now, shall take our leave.**"

Don nodded. "Yes, sir."

Valmarmon chuckled. "**Very well then... Let's go!**"

He snapped his fingers, and both of them disappeared.

A couple of seconds later, there was a banging at the front door.

"_Mr. Carlson!_" Yelled Mr Futon. "_What's going on in there?! **MR. CARLSON!!**_"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Time: **The night before entry into Huanglongmon's realm.**_

Location: HYPNOS, Shinjuku.

Yamaki sat at his desk, speaking to Henry's father, Janyuu Wong. "So, I suppose you've done the system check..."

Janyuu nodded. "Yes...and we've found something...interesting..."

Yamaki sighed and thought back...

0000000000000000000000000000

_"There's been a Bio-Emergence, sir! Nearly three thousand Digimon have entered the Real World!"_

_"Three thousand?!" Yamaki gasped._

_"Yes, but we don't know what they are!" Riley said. "Our Digimon Information system doesn't have anything on them!"_

_"Wait!" Tally called out. "I'm receiving Digimon Information now!"_

_"What?!" Riley gasped. "But how?!"_

_"I don't know, but let's just be grateful that we have some answers about our new arrivals!" Tally said. "We can figure out who sent us the info later!"_

_Riley nodded. "Understood!"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lazaramon, HunterLazaramon, SkimmerLazaramon, HammerLazaramon and Hellionmon..." Yamaki whispered. "We never had information on any of them until...it literally came out of nowhere."

Janyuu sighed. "According to the Digimon Information, the Lazaramon clan were created by Valmarmon... the Demon God Digimon that has placed our world and many others in grave danger because of his portals..."

Yamaki nodded. "That's right..."

"When we tried to figure out where the new Digimon Information came from, we found a message... from Granasmon..." Janyuu said.

Yamaki looked up in shock, taking off his sunglasses. "Granasmon?! The Divine God who is Valmarmon's eternal rival?! He's the one who gave us the information on the Lazaramon?!"

Janyuu nodded. "That's right. And the message he left was... '_I_ _believe in your strengths. Do not lose your courage and will. Keep on fighting with all your heart and you'll secure your future._'"

Yamaki chuckled. "They did say he had great respect for life."

Janyuu smiled. "So, they're leaving tomorrow?"

"That's right... tonight, each group is deciding who will go to Huanglongmon's realm and who will stay behind to guard our world..." Yamkai said. He glanced at his calendar. "Tonight... Ah, yes... every second Friday, the Tamers update their D-Powers."

Janyuu nodded. "Yes. Henry connects his D-Power to the Internet to see if there's any new Digimon information before sharing it with everyone else... he's going to take tonight to discuss what's going to happen tomorrow with the others. One thing we do know for certain is that Suzy and Lopmon will be staying behind..."

Yamaki laughed. "Ah, yes... that's very true..."

Janyuu sighed. "I wonder who's going..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's time to find out, starting at...

Angel Island!

First up, the second, or third considering there was another, mysterious group before Tai's, Digidestined team lead by Davis.

"Long introduction..." Wormmon muttered.

Just get on with it...

"Davis, this isn't fair!" Yolei snapped, sitting on a log near the fire with Hawkmon at her side. "Why do Cody and I have to stay behind?!"

Davis sighed. "TK, can you explain, please?"

TK nodded. "Listen, Yolei... not all of us can go into Huanglongmon's realm. We need you and Cody to stay behind to guard this world."

"But, why are you, Ken and Davis going?!" Yolei demanded.

"I'm going because of what Kazu suggested on the day that the Tyrants arrived. I want to see if Huanglongmon can break the spell Madoudramon cast on MagnaAngemon," TK replied. "That's why Tai and the other older Digidestined are coming with us."

Cody nodded. "That sounds reasonable..."

"As for why Davis and Ken are going... well, Davis is the leader of this group and Ken is his DNA partner..." Kari said. She smiled. "But, don't worry, Yolei... I'm staying behind as well."

Yolei blinked. "Really?"

Davis nodded. "Yeah... For now, we can only call upon Paildramon and Silphymon through DNA Digivolution. Kari's staying behind so she can either lend you either Angewomon's strength or have Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA Digivolve."

Gatomon smiled. "That's right!"

Ken sighed. "Yolei, this is important. I know you want to see what the new world is like, but we can't leave this one unprotected."

Yolei sighed. "Oh, all right... if it weren't for Madoudramon taking away our Chaotic Digivolve powers, we wouldn't be in this mess..."

"Izzy said he and Knuckles are trying to see if they can create another way for our Digimon to use Chaotic Digivolve again..." Cody commented. "However, I still don't see the logic in Madoudramon's actions on that day..."

Veemon stood up. "We know why he stole our Chaotic Digivolve powers! So he could give Yamidramon and Atolmdramon the ability to DNA Digivolve to a Mega Digimon, Doomsdramon!"

Hawkmon shook his head. "I think he's talking about MagnaAngemon..."

Armadillomon nodded. "That's right... he and the six Digimon of the older Digidestined are stuck in their Ultimate and Mega forms. Which is weird considering that those are their strongest forms, so it isn't really an advantage for the bad guys, is it?"

"In other words, why did he seal them in their Ultimate and Mega forms instead of their Rookie forms?" Ken wondered. "There has to be a very good reason for why he did that."

Davis stood up. "Until then, we need to get the seven Digimon to Huanglongmon! So, Yolei... we're counting on you to protect this world!"

Yolei grinned. "You can count on us!"

"Besides, even if this Digivolve Seal werent a problem, Izzy would be coming with us anyway," TK noted. "From what he said, when we get into Huanglongmon's realm, he's going to be able to connect it to HYPNOS' computers so we can travel back and forth through the Digiport instead of using the hidden gateway..."

Wormmon nodded. "Good idea!"

Kari looked up at the night sky. "OK... Tai and WarGreymon, Matt and MetalGarurumon, Sora and Garudamon, Mimi and Lillymon, Joe and Zudomon, Izzy and MegaKabuterimon, TK and MagnaAngemon, Davis and Veemon and Ken and Wormmon... that's a big start... I wonder who else is going..."

At the Silesian Campsite...

Velene stared at her gold with silver markings D-Arc and sighed. "My Digimon partner... he must be from Huanglongmon's world. That means...I'm going."

Espa nodded. "Then I'm going with you. You're my wife, and it's my job to protect you!"

BlackGabumon nodded. "That's right... you're paying the price for marrying her in the first place."

FrauLabramon slapped BlackGabumon's head. "Zip it, moron!"

Lucario stood up. "I'm going as well. The world you're traveling to is my home. Since I haven't been able to find out what happened to MahouGarurumon or his fiancee, it would be best that I go back with you."

Telene grinned. "Well then, I'll come with ya!"

Lucario paled. "I... I don't think you have to..."

"And why not?" Telene asked slowly.

Lucario glanced at Anzu and Isono. "Please tell me you're coming with us..."

Anzu shook her head. "No... We're staying behind... We believe that Velene can find her partner on her own. Well, with Espa, of course."

Isono nodded. "And besides, Telene is old enough to make her own decisions..."

Lucario groaned. "I'm staying..."

Telene grabbed Lucario in a big bear hug. "Let's go to your home!!"

Silesian Veemon sweatdropped. "I can't tell if he's getting bluer or not..."

BlackAgumon laughed. "So, what about you?"

Silesian Veemon smiled. "Well, I'm going with you. Traveling with Takuya and everyone else in Silesia gave me this desire for adventure. It... kinda makes me think of the good old days..."

BlackAgumon nodded. "All right."

"You coming?" Silesian Veemon asked.

"It's up to Vulko..." BlackAgumon replied. He smiled. "But, I have a feeling he'll come, too."

Vulko nodded. "That's right! I want to go with my parents!"

Velene smiled. "Vulko..."

Espa sighed. "I want to put my foot down and disagree, but..." He smiled and chuckled. "You'll be protecting us, won't you?"

Vulko nodded. "Yep!"

Velene got up and walked over to Vulko, stroking his head. "That's my boy..."

BlackGabumon pretended to be sick. "Yuck! Ugh!"

FrauLabramon responded with a mallet to his head. "Don't be a spoilsport!"

BlackGabumon rubbed his head. "Tell me, Growly... are we going?"

Growly nodded. "Yes."

BlackGabumon sighed. "Good..."

"We're going too!" Eva spoke up.

"Heheheh..." FrauLabramon chuckled.

BlackGabumon paled. "Growly, we're staying!!"

Growly sweatdropped. "No... We're still going."

"Staying!"

"Going!"

"Staying!"

"Going!"

"Staying!"

Blaise sighed at the two bickering children before glancing at Flara. "Well, what about you?"

Flara glanced at her friend and sighed. "Do you remember Granasmon's message? What told us to come with everyone else to this world?"

Blaise nodded. "Yes... it was something like... '_if_ _the four of you go with Espa and the others into Zhuqiaomon's realm, you can find what you lost long ago..._'"

"And I think it might be in Huanglongmon's realm where we'll find Soln, Kutarn and Sirius..." Flara whispered. "We should go..."

Blaise smiled. "Yeah... I agree..."

Isono sighed. "So, I guess Anzu and I are the only ones staying behind..."

Velene nodded. "I guess so... Unless Lucario wants Telene to stay behind..."

Lucario was on the ground, gasping heavily for air. "_Yes... please..._"

Telene frowned. "What's wrong with me?"

Anzu sighed. "We'll explain everything later, dear..."

Velene glanced at her parents. "I promise you that we'll be okay... I won't let you, my husband, my son, my future child or any other member of my family get hurt anymore. Because of my own darkness, Dark Fox was born, and I'm the only one who can stop her, so..."

"Velene, don't worry..." Anzu said, with a smile. "Just go and find your partner. Don't forget that you're not alone..."

Velene smiled back. "Thank you, mum."

At the Pokemon trainer's camp...

"All done!" Lucas called out, carrying four Pokedexes in his arms. "Your Pokedexes have been updated with information on the newly discovered Pokemon from Sinnoh!"

Ash grinned, running over to Lucas. "That's awesome! I'm gonna check out Gary's Electivire and your Torterra, Lucas!"

Misty glanced around their campsite, which was full of each trainer aside from Liza and her Charizards, who were living near Red Mountain. Oh, and Max too. "I have to admit, the Pokemon we have here are pretty impressive.

May smiled. "Yeah..."

Brendan sighed, glancing at the Pokedex. "You have to patient first, Ash... we need to figure out which Pokedex belongs to me, you and May..."

"Apart from me..." Edward said, picking up his Pokedex. "All of yours are Hoenn Pokedexes, mine is the only one made in Johto."

May looked thoughtfully before picking up one of the three remaining Pokedex. "I pick... this one!" She started to access the Pokedex Identification Section.

Max rolled his eyes. "May, you had 1 out of 3 chances to select your Pokedex. I think it's pretty slim..."

"It's mine!" May cheered as her image came up on the Pokedex's screen.

Max facefaulted.

Ash grabbed a Pokedex. "I choose this one!"

"And that leaves me with this!" Brendan said, picking up the last one.

Both trainers accessed the Identification Screens while Lucas glanced at both of them. "Well? Did you pick the right ones?"

Neither Ash nor Brendan answered. Instead, they handed the Pokedexes to each other and walked off.

Lucas sweatdropped. "Guess not..."

May walked over to Lucas' Leafeon and pointed her Pokedex at the small Pokemon. "All right, let's see what this has to say about the little cutie..."

"**Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon. This Pokemon is the Grass evolved form of Eevee. This Pokemon's body is like a plant and uses photosynthesis to feed itself. As a result of the photosynthesis, Leafeon is always enveloped in clean air.**" Said May's Pokedex.

May smiled. "Wow..."

Lucas nodded. "That's right. And if Leafeon is unable to get sunlight, he can always eat fresh leaves."

"Leaf! Leaf!"

May smiled before glancing at her Munchlax. "Hmm..." She glanced at her Pokedex.

"**Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokemon. This Pokemon is Snorlax's pre-evolved form. It hides food underneath its long, hairy body but soon forgets where it put it. This Pokemon is rather hyperactive and doesn't mind walking and running everywhere to eat food, making it very different from it's evolved form,**" said May's Pokedex.

Max nodded slowly. "I agree... Talk about a huge personality rewrite..."

Edward walked over to Lucas' Garchomp, glancing at his Pokedex. "Let's see..."

"**Garchomp, the Mach Pokemon. The evolved form of Gabite. This Pokemon flies almost as fast as a jet fighter with its sonic speed. It's primary attack is called Dragon Rush,**" Edward's Pokedex said.

Edward smirked. "I'm guessing Garchomp is Sinnoh's strongest Pokemon, just like Dragonite, Tyranitar, and Salamence are the strongest of their regions?"

Lucas nodded. "That's right. Garchomp is also the signature Pokemon of the Sinnoh Leage Champion, Cynthia."

Ash pointed his Pokedex at Electivire. "Let's check him out..."

"**Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokemon. The evolved form of Electabuzz. This Pokemon pushes the tips of its two tails against its foe before unleashing 20,000 volts of power. Its special ability is Motor Drive, which increases its speed by absorbing electrical attacks from the opposing Pokemon,**" Ash's Pokedex said.

Ash's eyes widened. "Whoa... that's awesome!"

"Piiiiika!" chorused Pikachu, who was sitting on his trainer's shoulder.

Gary smiled. "Electivire's Motor Drive is kinda like Flash Fire and Water Absorb, what with how it makes the power of its opponent's attack its own."

Ash blinked. "Huh?"

"If a Fire attack hits a Pokemon that has the Flash Fire ability, the Pokemon's body absorbs the flames and uses them to make its Fire-type attacks stronger," Gary explained. "It's the same thing with Water Absorb, except that the Water-type attack heals the target Pokemon's wounds rather than increasing its power."

"That's awesome!" Ash said. He turned to Lucas' Torterra. "I gotta look this one up now!"

"**Torterra, the Continent Pokemon. The evolved form of Grotle. This Pokemon is usually mistaken for a moving forest. Torterra is calm and collected and tolerates many things, even other Pokemon building nests on its back,**" Ash's Pokedex said.

"So, that's why Torterra lets you ride on his back?" Dawn asked.

Lucas nodded, patting Torterra on his head. "Yeah... plus, he and I get along very well... Right, old friend?"

"Tor!!"

"Torterra is also the heaviest final form of all starter Pokemon," Lucas added. "Plus, he's a Grass and Ground type, a type combination that no other Pokemon has had before now!"

Misty whistled. "That's pretty amazing..."

Brock was nearby, making dinner. "I think that's enough checking up on Pokemon. We should discuss what we need to-"

"Sorry, Brock!" Brendan called out, pointing his Pokedex at Lucas' Magmortar. "But I want to know about this Pokemon first!"

Brock sweatdropped. "Doesn't anybody want to eat?" He quickly whacked Munchlax's paw with a spatula to keep him from grabbing the bacon he was cooking. "Other than you." Munchlax blew a raspberry and waddled off.

"**Magmortar, the Blast Pokemon. The evolved form of Magmar. This Pokemon blasts fireballs over 3,600 degrees Fahrenheit from the ends of its arms. Whenever it uses special attacks like Hyper Beam, Solarbeam or Flamethrower, this Pokemon fires them from its cannon-like arms,**" Brendan's Pokedex said.

"I see..." Brendan muttered. "His ability is Flame Body, which burns any Pokemon that touches him when using a physical attacks..."

Lucas smiled. "Yeah... sad to say, there aren't many newly discovered Fire-type Pokemon in Sinnoh... All we have are Chimchar and its evolved forms, Magmortar, and the Legendary Pokemon, Heatran."

Brock looked up. "Wait... so, only **FIVE** Fire-type Pokemon have been discovered in Sinnoh?"

"Six if you include Munchlax eating curry," Max muttered dryly.

Edward sweatdropped. "A very hot curry, I presume?" He pointed his Pokedex at Lucas' Staraptor. "What a powerful looking Pokemon..."

"**Staraptor, the Predator Pokemon. The evolved form of Staravia. This Pokemon has a savage nature which allows it to courageously challenge much larger foes. The muscles in its wings and legs are very strong, making this Pokemon's physical attacks quite powerful,**" Edward's Edward's Pokedex said.

"Staraptor is a Norman and Flying type, and has the strongest physical attack power of all Normal/Flying Pokemon!" Lucas noted.

Ash looked amazed. "Really?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah... plus, the first Pokemon I caught when I started my journey."

"That's amazing!" Ash said. He frowned, remembering the first Pokemon he had ever caught. "Butterfree... Pidgeot... I wonder how they're doing..."

"So, can we start the discussion already?" Brock asked, keeping a sharp eye out for Munchlax.

May pointed her Pokedex at Brock's Croagunk. "Don't you want to know about your Croagunk, Brock?"

Brock sighed. "OK... Go ahead..."

"**Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon. This Pokemon holds poison in the sacs on its cheeks. In battle, it'll try and catch its opponent off guard before jabbing them with its toxic fingers,**" May's Pokedex said.

"That's amazing!" Max said.

Ash glared at Misty. "And you thought he looked like me..."

Misty laughed nervously.. "Oh, Ash... don't be so silly..."

"Remind me, Misty... **WHY** did you think Croagunk looked like me?" Ash asked.

Misty smiled sheepishly. "Well... its very simple, Ash..." She quickly took Ash's Pokedex. "I'm going to check out Dawn's Pokemon! Bye!"

Ash sweatdropped. "Girls and Pokemon have something in common... they're very mysterious."

Gary smirked. "You're learning well, Ash."

Brendan sighed, pocketing his Pokedex. "Nevertheless, Brock... you're right. We need to talk about this. After all, it's happening tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, when Takato puts his key in that lock and the chosen group enters Huanglongmon's world..." Suzie said, walking up to the campsite with some firewood. Liza, Charizard, and Charla were helping her.

Ash nodded. "Yeah! I already decided I want to go to this world! It sounds like an adventure I don't wanna miss!"

Pikachu nodded. "Pika Pika!"

Dawn sighed. "I'm staying behind... I'm still trying to get used to this new world. I just get here, while you guys have had time to get accommodated to it."

Lucas pondered. "Well, I'm very curious about what this new world has to offer. I would like to go, too."

"What about you, Misty?" Brock asked.

"Awwwwww... Piplup is so cuuuuuuute!!" Misty squealed, checking out Piplup's data on Ash's Pokedex as the nervous penguin Pokemon looked at her. "I wanna stay here and cuddle you!"

Brock sweatdropped. "She's staying..."

"And maybe Dawn will be going to save her Piplup..." Ash muttered.

"May?" Brock asked.

May smiled. "Well, I'm going to stay behind and train my Pokemon, so the next time we meet... I'll be stronger!"

Max stood up. "I'm going!"

"Oh, no you're not, mister!" May snapped, grabbing Max's ear. "You're staying here!"

"**ACK! NOT THE EAR! NOT THE EAR!**" Max yelled.

Brock shook his head. "You have my sympathy..."

Suzie smiled slightly. "I think I should stay behind... I only have Vulpix with me and I don't know what would happen if she got knocked out..."

Brock stood up dramatically. "Suzie, if you come with us, I'll protect you! I'll be your knight in shining armour! I'll..."

Misty grabbed Brock's ear. "...be in a straightjacket if you don't control yourself..."

"Ow! Ouch! It's been a while... gah!" Brock cried.

Max sighed, rubbing his ears. "I thought you would be used to it by now..."

"Hey, Misty... do you want to stay behind?" Ash asked.

Misty blinked. "Stay behind? For what?"

Brock groaned, rubbing his ears. "We're discussing who's going to enter Huanglongmon's world tomorrow."

Misty smiled. "Oh, that... well, I'm going."

Ash smiled, feeling relieved without knowing why. "Really?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah. Like I'd ever let you get away from me again! You still owe me for my bike, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash sweatdropped. "But it got fixed..."

Misty paused. "Oh. Um...well, you still need to pay for it! Yeah. That's right..."

"Hey, when are you going to pay up for **MY** bike?" May demanded, causing Ash to sweatdrop again and laugh nervously. Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"But what about Piplup?" Dawn asked.

Misty blushed. "I say a lot of crazy things whenever I see Water Pokemon..."

Ash sweatdropped. "True... you believe Tentacool and Tentacruel are beautiful Pokemon..."

"But, they are!" Misty protested.

Gary rolled his eyes. "How about you, Brock? Do you want to go or stay behind to '_protect_' Suzie?"

Brock sighed, sitting near his cooking equipment. "I think I'm staying behind..."

"Brock, maybe you should go and support your friends?" Suzie suggested.

Brock stood up dramatically. "Suzie, if you believe I should go and help my friends, then I shall go and..."

Misty grabbed Brock's ear... again. "...get medical attention?"

"Ow! Ouch! I need to learn to control myself one of these days! **OW!**" Brock cried.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Who knew asking a question would get his ear into so much trouble?"

"What about you two?" May asked.

Edward sighed. "I'm staying... Like May, I think I'm going to train my Pokemon a bit more. Just because I'm a League Champion doesn't mean I can let my Pokemon slack off."

"As long as they're not Snorlax or Slaking, you should be okay..." Max muttered.

Brendan smirked. "Well, like Lucas, this new world has caught my interest, so I'm going."

"How about you, Gary?" Ash asked.

Gary rubbed his chin. "Well..." He looked up. "I'm staying behind. May's Bulbasaur and Munchlax, Brock's Croagunk, and your Torkoal and Aipom make me wonder if there are any other wild Pokemon in this world. So, I think I'll ask Yamaki to help investigate whether or not there are any other wild Pokemon in this world."

Ash nodded. "All right."

Liza sighed. "As for me... I'll be staying behind, too. Charla and I need to keep an eye on the Charizards still at Red Mountain. But...maybe your Charizard should go with you, Ash?"

Ash's Charizard blinked. "Ar...?"

"Really?" Ash asked.

"You could leave Torkoal behind and take Charizard with you..." Liza suggested. She smiled at Charla. "Don't worry, I'm sure Charla will be okay with this. Right?"

Charla nodded, smiling sadly at Ash's Charizard. "Ra..."

Ash's Charizard smiled back, giving her a big hug. He then glanced over at Ash and gave him a wink.

"OK then!" Ash said, reaching for a Pokeball on his belt. He paused. "Hang on a minute..."

"What's wrong, Ash?" Misty asked.

Ash looked up. "Each trainer can only carry six Pokemon on their team, right?"

Gary nodded. "Those are the rules."

"And what happens when you capture a Pokemon, but already have six in your team?" Ash asked.

Misty sighed. "Ash, you already know that! When you capture six Pokemon..." Her eyes widened as realization dawned. "...the newly captured Pokemon... is transported to a PC or...the Pokemon laboratory where you got your starter Pokemon from..."

"And in my case, that'd be Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town, which is in **ANOTHER** world!" Ash cried.

May glanced around. "But, what happens if one of us captures a Pokemon and we already have six in our team?"

"Maybe it'll be transported back to our world?" Dawn suggested.

"But, that means they'll be going through Valmarmon's wormhole!" May cried. Her face fell. "And Valmarmon made sure that only evil people could go through his wormholes without making them worse..."

Misty groaned. "More and more worlds are going to be connected to Valmarmon's wormholes..."

"And none of our Pokemon are evil!" Ash added. He groaned. "What are we going to do?"

Gary sighed. "We'll figure that problem out later... For now, you and everyone else who's going to Huanglongmon's realm tomorrow need to rest up."

Brock nodded. "Good idea!" He looked down and sweatdropped. "But, first... I'll make us dinner."

Max blinked. "Make us dinner? I thought you already made it?"

Brock sighed. "We missed dinner..."

"Missed it? But how?!" May cried.

"**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!!**"

May sweatdropped. "Oh no... don't tell me..."

Brock sighed, rubbing his eyes. "They've been munched by Munchlax..."

"Good thing I didn't bring Snorlax with me..." Ash muttered.

"We better hope there isn't a wild Snorlax in this new world..." Suzie added.

At the Master Emerald altar, with Sonic's group...

"I can already figure it out, Sonic..." Knuckles grumbled, sitting near the Master Emerald. "You're going..."

Sonic nodded and grinned. "You betcha, Knuckles! I wanna check this place out! No one, not even those Sovereign guys, are aware what this new world is like! That's why I'm going!"

Knuckles sighed. "Fine... do what you want... I have no problem with that because I'm sstaying. Sorry, but it's my job to protect the Master Emerald and keep Angel Island in the sky."

Rouge grinned. "Well then, I'll help you."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**" Knuckles bellowed in fury. "**YOU'RE GOING TO THIS NEW WORLD AND STAYING OUT OF MY HAIR!!**"

"But, you don't have hair..." Vector pointed out. "Do those dreadlocks count?"

Knuckles just glared at him. "Vector... two words... Zip! It!"

Rouge chuckled. "Keep your dreads on, Knuxie."

Knuckles' left eye twitched as the Chaotix snickered. "Knuxie?!"

"I'm going. A new world means treasure... coins, jewels, artifacts, anything!" Rouge added. "I understand how upset you'll be when I go, but..."

"Have a good time!" Knuckles said, waving his hands enthusiastically.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yeah... he's really upset you're going, Rouge..." He chuckled before glancing at Tails. "How about you, little buddy?"

Tails smiled. "I already decided I'll be going to this new world, Sonic. Maybe we'll find a way to get back to our world without going through Valmarmon's portals there."

Cream lowered her head. "Cheese and I will stay behind, Mr Sonic. I...I don't know if we can be of any help to you at all... We'd probably just get in the way."

"Cream, you were **NEVER** in our way..." Sonic replied gently. "Besides, we need someone to stay behind to collect the remaining Chaos Emeralds in this world."

"Just two left..." Tails said. "I was thinking we should take the Tornado 2, but that means we'll also be taking the five Emeralds with us."

Knuckles smirked. "Where's the problem in that? As long as you take four of the Chaos Emeralds with you, neither Eggman or his newfound buddies, Team Clowns, can get to them."

Tails blinked. "Four?"

"The Chaos Emeralds attract each other like magnets... so, by leaving one Emerald behind, we can use it to locate the remaining two Emeralds before Eggman. We'll have better luck than him because we have Emeralds and he doesn't..." Knuckles pointed out.

Sonic nodded. "OK! We're counting on you, Knuckles!"

Amy twirled her mallet around. "Sonic, let's go! We're going to travel the world together!"

"Oh, great..." Sonic muttered. Then, he had an idea. "Amy, why not stay here and finish finding the other Chaos Emeralds for us? I mean, those Team Rocket goons working with Eggman consider you their greatest opponent ever!"

Amy looked shocked. "Really!?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah! And they once said they wanted to face you again, Amy. Do you want to let them down?"

Amy shook her head. "No! I'm happy that somebody finally recognizes my strength!"

"Believe us, Amy... we ALL recognize your strength..." Mighty said. "Vector included because you sent him flying around the world **TWICE** with your mallet!"

Vector cringed. "Don't remind me!"

"Too late!" Charmy laughed.

Amy giggled, hugging Cream. "Can you believe it, Cream? I finally have an arch-nemesis! Isn't it wonderful?"

"_Sonic..._" Tails whispered. "_Was what you said about Team Rocket true?_"

Sonic smiled, whispering back. "_Yes, except for one thing..._"

"_What's that?_" Tails asked.

"_Team Rocket **DOESN'T** want to face her again..._" Sonic said.

Tails sweatdropped. "_I don't blame them..._"

Sonic chuckled before glancing at the Chaotix group. "So, how about you guys?"

Vector rubbed his chin. "Well, I'll stay here to help Knuckles."

Mighty nodded. "Same here..."

"I'll go!" Charmy chimed.

"No, Charmy!" Vector snapped. "They need to concentrate on their mission without you singing songs!"

Charmy groaned, sitting down. "No fair..."

Espio closed his eyes. "I'll go. You might need some assistance that only my ninja skills can offer.

Sonic nodded. "OK! How about you, Shadow?"

Shadow silent, his face a mask of deep thought. He looked up. "I need to find the true meaning of my existence. Perhapes Huanglongmon can tell me what it is."

"How would he know?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know, but I'm desperate..." Shadow replied. "I'm going nevertheless..."

"Omega?" Rouge asked.

Omega glanced around. "**My primary mission is to destroy Eggman. However, it seems this Lucemon and his Tyrants are a bigger threat than Eggman. I shall come with you and aid you in your mission.**"

Knuckles sighed. "In English, he's going!"

Sonic clapped his hands. "All right! Tomorrow, we're going on a brand new adventure, so everyone... let's get ready!"

Everyone else who was going with Sonic nodded.

Finally, as for the Spirit Digidestined...

They all stood atop a nearby hill, looking out at the island with serious expressions on their faces...

Bokomon sighed. "I'm sorry, my friends... but I think you should stay here and rest. You've traveled quite a lot ever since Takuya first claimed his Human Spirit of Fire and saved us from Cerberusmon..."

Angel Patamon shook his head. "Papamon, no! They have to go! I have this feeling that they need to go, all of them!"

Takuya smiled. "Bokomon's right... We've traveled a long way...from our own Digital World to Silesia and now, here..."

"So, why should we stop?" Koji asked with a smirk. "The fun has only just begun!"

Koichi glanced at Bokomon. "I'm sorry, but we can't rest... Not now, not yet... we still have things we need to do..."

JP nodded, glancing at his D-Tector. "Yeah... and the Spirits... they have this feeling that they need to go into this new world. And so do we... we can't ignore that feeling."

Zoe smiled. "That's right... We're Digidestined, and we were chosen to wield the Spirits of the Ancient Warriors to protect every world!"

Tommy sighed. "It won't be easy, but no one said it would be. We've overcome many challenges, and we're still moving ahead!"

"No, you're not!" Neemon said. "You're just standing around!"

Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants. "It's a figure of speech..."

Takuya glanced at Bokomon. "Listen, Bokomon... maybe you and Neemon can stay behind and do some research for us.."

"Like a cookbook for you and Koji?" Bokomon muttered.

Takuya and Koji picked up Bokomon and squished his head between theirs. "What was that!?"

Angel Lopmon giggled. "The only way to make the Legendary Warriors of Wind, Earth and Ice beg for mercy is for the Legendary Warriors of Fire and Light to cook breakfast!"

"What's wrong with our cooking?!" Takuya and Koji snapped.

Zoe sighed. "Don't answer that, you guys... By the time we're finished, it'll be morning... two days from now!"

"Another reason we want you to stay behind is to protect Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon..." Tommy added. "After all, you're his father, right?"

Bokomon looked proud. "Of course! I'm their gracious Papamon!"

"Keep it up and you might be their gracious Egomon!" Takuya smirked.

Neemon poked Bokomon. "Wait... you've been an Etemon all along?!"

(**SNAP!**)

"Let's rest up, you guys!" Takuya said. "Tomorrow, we're entering Huanglongmon's world and starting off on a whole new adventure!"

"Right!" The other Digidestined chorused.

They all walked off to their campsite to rest up and prepare for their next adventure.

Well, most of them walked in the right direction...

"**NEEMON!!**" JP yelled. "**THIS WAY!!**"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in Shinjuku, the three remaining groups were preparing for their journey to Huanglongmon, deciding who would go and who would stay.

In a hotel room paid for by Pegasus, the Duel Monster creator, billionaire, and cartoon lover, the young Jaden Yuki sat at a table, fixing his deck with new cards that supported his Elemental Hero Neos and the Neo-Spacians, along with the classic Elemental Heroes like his favourite monster, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

Syrus was nearby, polishing his glasses. "You done yet, bro?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah... just about. The only cards left are Neos' Fusion monsters. Other than Aqua Neos, the remaining cards are still a mystery."

"What do you mean by that?!" Chazz snapped, sitting nearby with a couple of flyswatters... and wearing a hockey mask. "It's obvious! Aqua Neos is formed from Neos and Aqua Dolphin! Look at the rest of the Spacians' names and work it out!"

Jaden rolled his eyes. "I already know that, Chazz... it's the effects I'm wondering about... will they be the same, or different?"

Syrus nodded. "That's very true... And Chazz, why are you wearing a mask?"

"_Wait for it... wait for it..._" Chazz whispered. He started to swing the flyswatters around. "**BACK OFF! BACK OFF! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!**" He swung a flyswatter into his face, which didn't hurt because of the mask. He laughed. "**IT WORKED!! IT WORKED!! I AM THE CHAMPION!!**" He looked down. "**GO AWAY!!**"

(**WHACK!!**)

Jaden cringed. "Ouch..."

Chazz squeaked, falling to the ground. "Should have... brought a... cup..."

"You okay, Chazz?" Syrus asked.

"Just... don't say anything that you'll regret..." Chazz squeaked.

Jaden shrugged, putting his deck away. "Well, it could be worse..."

Chazz looked up. "How could it get any worse?!"

"Hey, Sarge!" Hassleberry called, walking into the room. "We need to tal-" He froze when he saw Chazz, still wearing a hockey mask. "**IT'S JASON!! STAND BACK, MEN, I'LL DEAL WITH HIM!! CHARGE!!**"

Chazz sweatdropped as Hassleberry charged towards him. "I'll send you the medical bill later..."

Later...

Jaden bit into his sandwich. "Hmm... tasty!"

"How many sandwiches has he eaten by now?"" Aster asked.

Syrus shrugged. "Not too many... about 100..."

"That's not unusual for Jaden..." Zane said with a smirk.

Aster turned his attention to something else. "And how long have they been at it?"

"**GAH!! UNCLE!! UNCLE SARGE!! UNCLE GENERAL!! GAH!!**" Screamed Hassleberry.

Chazz had trapped Hassleberry in a very deadly headlock, his look of pure fury hidden behind his mask. "**YOU WANT A PSYCHO?! I'LL GIVE YOU A PSYCHO!!**"

Syrus sighed. "Nearly half an hour..."

"Did they had a sugar rush or something?" Aster asked.

Alexis sighed, walking over to them with a rolling pin. "I'll deal with them..."

Later, again...

"Ow..." Chazz groaned, rubbing his head.

"Ow..." Hassleberry groaned, rubbing his head.

"**_ZZZZZZZ..._**" Snored Jaden, rubbing his nose.

"Jaden, wake up!" Syrus cried.

Jaden snorted and leapt to his feet. "That's game!!" He glanced around. "Oh, where were we?"

"Nowhere, we haven't started talking yet..." Syrus groaned.

Bastion drank some milk. "Our next discussion should be about who should stay and who should go to Huanglongmon's world."

"Can you please say that without sounding like a British secret agent?!" Chazz snapped.

Jaden yawned. "Well, I'm going. Sounds like a cool place to check out!"

"Sounds like?!" Syrus asked. "Jaden, nobody has any idea what this new world is like! Not until tomorrow, anyway!"

"I know, but I'm still going!" Jaden said with a grin. "How about you, Sy? You coming?"

Syrus fidgeted. "Well, I... erm..."

"Come on, Sy!" Jaden called. "We'll have a great time! If you go, I'm sure you'll find a way to become stronger!"

Syrus sighed. "OK, I'll come..."

"All right!" Jaden cheered. "How about you, Chumley?"

Chumley sighed. "Sorry, Jay... I'm staying... You see, I've been offered a job..."

Jaden blinked. "A job?"

"That's right..." Bastion said. "Chumley has just been offered a job by Pegasus due to his remarkable drawing skills."

Jaden blinked. "You mean his ability to draw the right card?"

Bastion sweatdropped. "No... he's been offered a job to draw the artwork for Duel Monster cards..."

Jaden's eyes widened. "Really? Hey, you're pretty good at it, Chumley! You deserve this job!"

Chumley smiled a little. "You're not upset?"

"No way!" Jaden replied. "I think it's great!"

"Thanks, Jay..." Chumley whispered.

"How about you, Hassleberry?" Jaden asked.

Hassleberry grinned, saluting. "Sarge, it'd be an honor!"

"That's a yes..." Alexis muttered.

Bastion sighed. "I think I'll be staying behind as well, Jaden..."

"Why? You've been given a job, too?" Jaden asked.

Bastion shook his head. "No... I would like to conduct some research on the Twelve Tyrants..."

"Eleven..." Chazz pointed out.

Bastion rolled his eyes. "Eleven Tyrants... I want to find out if there's any way we can seal them away again."

Jaden nodded. "Good idea... I would rather seal them away than dealing with their giant monster forms... it'd be much safer that way."

Alexis smiled. "As for me... I'll be going with you. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak."

"I'm going too!" Chazz said, removing his mask.

"Are you sure?" Zane asked. "You do realize that the moment you enter the Digital World, the Ojama spirits will become real."

Chazz paled. "You know... On second thought, Bastion needs help with his research. Right?"

Bastion blinked. "Erm... no, I don't..."

"See?! See?! He needs help!" Chazz snapped.

Aster smirked. "You sure YOU don't need help...?"

"Aster, how about you?" Jaden asked. "Do you want to come?"

Aster shook his head. "I can't. I have a busy schedule this week and in a couple of days' time, I'm going to be pitted against some lower-level Pro Duelists who are dying to take my rank..."

"All right! That leaves you, Zane!" Jaden said.

Zane closed his eyes. "I can't. I want to stay behind and help Bastion with his research on the Tyrants."

Bastion nodded. "I would gladly accept your company, Zane. It'll be nice to talk to someone normal."

"**I WOULD BE NORMAL IF I DIDN'T HAVE THE STOOGES ALWAYS TALKING TO ME!!**" Chazz yelled.

Jaden sighed. "So, we're going..." He smiled slightly. "I haven't even been here a week and already I'm leaving for a new journey..."

"Think of it this way, Jaden... it might help you become stronger and uncover more of Neos' Fusion forms..." Alexis pointed out.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah... Lucemon freed the Tyrants so he can get the Ancient Delta... So, starting tomorrow, we'll spoil Lucemon's plans by getting the Ancient Delta first! You can count on that!"

At the Shinjuku branch of Kaibacorp...

Seto Kaiba was sitting at his desk, addressing Axel Brodie. "Are you ready?"

Axel nodded. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba. I've packed all my gear, prepared my deck and checked out everything. We're good to go."

Kaiba smirked. "Good... I'm trusting Penguinmon to keep an eye on my little brother while I'm away..."

Axel closed his eyes. "You're coming?"

"Of course..." Kaiba said, getting up. "I have many reasons to go...strictly for business."

"Business?" Axel repeated.

Kaiba nodded. "Yes... That's all I have to say."

Axel nodded. "I understand, Mr. Kaiba."

"Mokuba will be staying behind. As for the others..." Kaiba smirked. "I know Yugi will be going"

"How can you be sure?" Axel asked.

Kaiba chuckled, glancing out the window. "Because he wants to... Even though he is my eternal rival, I know him very well. Yugi will do whatever it takes to stop Lucemon from gaining the ultimate weapon. Even now, he's probably speaking about it with his friends and the Underdog..."

"**ACHOO!!**" Sneezed Joey.

"You okay, Joey?" Yugi asked.

Joey nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay... It came out of nowhere, that one..."

Yugi nodded, sitting in his hotel room with Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Duke, Inumon and SnowAgumon.

Tea smiled. "You know, Joey. They say that when you sneeze, it means somebody somewhere is talking about you."

Joey laughed. "Aw, come on, Tea! What are the chances of people talkin' about **ME**?"

Tristan sighed. "Because it's you... 1000..."

"Out of what?" Joey asked.

"100..." Tristan said.

Joey blinked. "1000 out of 100? What does that mean?!"

Tristan paused. "Well..."

"Are you any good at math?" Duke muttered.

"Hey, I was just showing how much I believe in Joey!" Tristan snapped.

"What?! Saying that I have 1000 out of 100 chances that somebody somewhere is talkin' about me and makin' me sneeze?! Thanks, I think..." Joey snapped. He paused. "What did I just say?"

Mai chuckled. "Oh, Joseph... Just be glad I believe in you..."

Joey blinked. "Really? How much?"

"1000..." Mai replied.

"Out of what?" Joey asked.

Mai smirked. "1 billion..."

Joey smiled. "Thanks, Mai. You're a tru-"

Pause.

"**MAI!!**" Joey screamed.

Mai just laughed.

Yugi chuckled. "OK, guys. That's enough. I already made my decision about the journey tomorrow. I'm going."

"What a surprise..." Joey said with a smirk. "I knew you were gonna say that, Yug. And that means I'm goin' too!"

Tristan nodded. "Same here!"

"Me three!" Tea said with a smile.

Duke tapped his chin. "I think I'll stay behind and protect Serenity..."

"**WE'RE STAYING!!**" Joey and Tristan snapped, proceeding to wrestle Duke.

Mai sighed. "I think I'll be staying behind to... To keep an eye on Serenity and make sure that when Joey and Tristan comes back, they won't put Duke in a coffin."

"You got him, Underdog?" Tristan asked.

Joey nodded. "Yeah! I got him in a headlock and... what did you just say?!"

"My funeral?" Tristan gulped.

Moments later...

"**DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!**" Joey hissed, putting Tristan in a headlock.

"Getting... excited... are we...?" Tristan choked.

Tea sighed. "Mai, do you have something to control men when they act stupid?"

Mai nodded. "Yes... I have one for Joey... it's called a sign that he usually runs through..."

"I thought you mean your br-" Inumon started.

SnowAgumon shoved a pillow into his face. "Zip it or you'll need to be in your In-Training form to save you from some serious beating."

Inumon paled. "Shutting up now..."

Yugi smiled, glancing out of the window. "This new world... will it be beautiful? Will it be dangerous? Who knows... Tomorrow, we start on a new journey... A journey that will decide our future. My friends, I can't wait for tomorrow to begin..."

"Me neither..." Gasped Duke.

"A new journey for us and the Underdog!" Tristan added.

Tea sweatdropped. "Oh brother..."

Joey's face went red. "**TRIIII**-"

Moving on to the final group.

In the Wong family apartment, Henry had plugged his D-Power into his computer and was uploading and downloading information to and from the Internet, sharing it with the other Tamers as he spoke to them via teleconference.

On the computer screen were windows displaying the faces of Takato, Rika, Kazu, Jeri, Kenta and Ryo.

"Are you getting it?" Henry asked.

Takato nodded. "_Yeah, everything is coming in._"

Kazu sighed. "_Why do we even bother doing this? Updating our Digivices and stuff?_"

Ryo smirked. "_It's simple. Everyday, new Digimon are being created somewhere, no matter which world they're in. With their creation comes new information and data about them. For example, after the last update, we received new information on a Digimon called Gaomon._"

Kenta smiled. "_Oh yeah, I looked up Gaomon too. His Digivolution forms look really cool! His Mega form, MirageGaogamon, makes him look like one of the Royal Knights!_"

"Except he isn't... I think..." Henry muttered, typing into the computer. "In any case, Kazu... it'd be best for you to continue updating your D-Power. Otherwise, if you ran into a Digimon you couldn't ID, you could be in some really big trouble."

Kazu groaned. "_Fine..._"

Rika smirked. "_Tough talk from someone in the Shinjuku Battle City finals..._"

"_I thought it was called NEO Battle City now?_" Jeri asked.

Rika shrugged. "_NEO Battle City, Shinjuku Battle City... all I know is that I'm going to throw Kazu out of the finals when we face each other._"

"**_IF_**_ we face each other..._" Takato muttered. "_Lucemon, Madoudramon, ChaosDukemon and the Tyrants aren't gonna make that easy for us..._"

Ryo sighed. "_Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Phillipe, Takato, Rika, Kazu and me... It won't be easy considering that Yugi and Kaiba will be the biggest competitors to Duel._"

"_Speaking of Phillipe, have you guys spoken to him recently?_" Jeri asked. "_His older sister is a mindless puppet warrior, dressed up as the Dark Magician Girl, working for Lucemon._"

"_The same sister that he thought was **DEAD**..._" Rika pointed out.

Henry shook his head. "No... Oddly enough, he seems to be avoiding us. He's having a hard time concentrating at school and... You don't suppose he knows...?"

"**_HOW_**_?_" Kazu asked. "_He's not a mind reader!_" He paused. "_Wait! He must be! How else would he be able to beat me?!_"

Kenta sighed. "_Kazu, don't make us answer that. We don't have the time._"

Kazu went out of view, facefaulting.

"_I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Phillipe about this... don't you remember his Duel against Yugi?_" Takato asked. "_However, thanks to Koji, we know how to save her. We just need to lead her into a trap, pin her and remove the ring on her ankle._"

Kazu came back into view with a sigh. _"Easier said than done..._"

Henry nodded. "I have a feeling that Phillipe's deck will become stronger... like Takato's has."

Rika smirked. "_So's my deck._"

"_Mine too... and I'm willing to Duel one of you guys to show you my new deck's power..._" Ryo said.

Jeri blinked. "_Really? Which of us?_"

Ryo smiled. "_The guy who overcame the odds and beat the neko girl._"

Takato blinked. "_Me?_" He gasped. "_Oh, yeah... I remember now!_"

"_How could you forget your Duel against that cat girl?!_" Kazu demanded.

Takato shook his head. "_No! No... you see... it happened before we went back to school..._"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Flashback from 66)

It had happened on the weekend before Lucemon's big challenge.

_Takato had been speaking to Henry, Rika and Ryo on the teleconference with Mokuba beside him. _

_The screen images of Rika and Henry had gone off, leaving Ryo behind. Mokuba noticed this and nodded. "Well, I guess you're heading off too."_

_Smiling, Ryo shook his head. "**No, Mokuba... Not yet anyway. I'm glad you're here with Takato because... I am going to issue a challenge against Takato.**"_

_Confused, Takato raised his eyebrows at Ryo. "Explain..."_

_"**All right... I want to challenge you, Takato, to a one-on-one Duel with Battle City rules,**" Ryo explained. "**However, we'll be fighting for one rare card, not putting up each other's. So, even if you lose, you won't lose any of your rare cards...**"_

_Takato nodded slowly, not looking too sure. "O...K..."_

_Mokuba understood. "I see... you need permission to do this sort of thing right...? What card are you offering in this Duel if Takato agrees...?"_

_With a small smile, Ryo held the card up to the screen. "**This card... the same one I got from Mr. Nakashi when Team Rocket stole the Megidramon card.**"_

_Takato's jaw dropped. "No way... you're actually offering your Azulongmon card in the Duel...?"_

_Nodding, Ryo smiled. "**Yeah... I have no use for it anymore... it won't work with my deck. And the only known high level monsters that you know I've got in my deck are Sanga, which I won from Henry, and Cosmo Queen. When the time is right, Takato, I want to Duel you to see who has the right for the Azulongmon card.**"_

_"I...I don't know what to say..." Takato whispered._

_Mokuba frowned. "I don't get it, Ryo... it looks like to me like you didn't want that Azulongmon card in the first place..."_

_Ryo nodded. "**You're right. The only reason I accepted this card was because Team Rocket stole the Megidramon card. And you know why they did that...**"_

_Remembering the deadly effects of Megidramon, Takato nodded. "Oh yeah... I do remember that..."_

_With a small smile, Ryo sighed. **"So... what do you say, Takato? Duel or no Duel?**"_

_After a few moments of thinking, a smile formed on Takato's face. "All right, Ryo! You're on!"_

_Ryo was pleased to hear that news. "**All right, Takato! I knew you would make the right choice! I'll let you know when I'm ready to Duel. Just make sure you don't tell anyone else...**"_

_Sweatdropping a little, Takato nodded. "Yeah... I understand that last part... if Rika and Kazu found out, they'd be hounding us for not choosing them for a Duel for a rare card..."_

_"**Bingo!**" Ryo replied._

_Mokuba smiled. "I'll keep it a secret as well. The only time the others will find out is if they watch the Duel or see Takato summon Azulongmon on the field when he's ready._

_Ryo nodded. "**Good. Thank you, Mokuba. I'm off now. I'll see you guys later.**" And with that, his screen went off._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_No way!_" Kazu snapped. "_You guys are going to Duel each other over the Azulongmon card?!_"

Takato nodded. "_Yeah..._"

"_Why didn't you pick me?!_" Kazu yelled. "_I would gladly Duel against Ryo and have that Azulongmon card kick Phillipe's butt!_"

Kenta sweatdropped. "_Actually, Kazu... we can see **WHY** Ryo didn't pick you..._"

"_Why did you forget?!_" Kazu snapped.

Takato rolled his eyes. "_Well, first off... we went back to school. Then, Lucemon issued the challenge where I fought ChaosDukemon to a brutal battle that ended with me getting the Dragon Saber, allowing me and Guilmon Digivolve into Gallantmon Shining Mode, and then..._"

"_OK! OK!_" Kazu interrupted. "_I get it now!_"

"_What I don't understand is why, if you guys didn't want to tell us about this Duel, why did you brought it up now?_" Rika asked.

Ryo sighed. "_It's because I think we should put it off for a while. It's obvious we're in a bit of a dilemma considering that we have Madoudramon and the Tyrants to deal with. Also, there's the fact that right now, we need to decide who is going to Huanglongmon's world._"

Henry nodded. "I'm glad you brought that up, Ryo. Takato, have you made a decision?"

Takato smiled. "_Yeah. I'm going. Going to a new Digital World makes me excited for some reason..._"

Rika smirked. "_Can't blame you there, Gogglehead. I'm going too._"

Henry chuckled. "Same here."

"_And we do need to have some Tamers remain behind to guard this world..._" Ryo pointed out. "_I'll stay behind. They might need a Tamer that can Bio-Merge with their Digimon partner to reach Mega, and seeing as you three are going, it's up to me and Justimon._"

Jeri nodded. "_I'll stay behind too. You can count on me!_"

Kenta smiled. "_Same here. MarineAngemon and I will protect our families from harm!_"

"How about you, Kazu? Do you want to go or stay?" Henry asked.

Kazu cringed. "_Sadly... I can't go..._"

"_Let me guess... you're grounded?_" Takato asked dryly.

"_Well..._" Kazu coughed. "_You remember that Toyota Corolla with the current look that my dad just bought?_"

Jeri nodded. "_Yeah... it's a nice looking car, Kazu._"

Kazu smiled sheepishly. "_Yeah... well... we're getting another one._"

Takato blinked. "**_ANOTHER_**_ one? Why? Do your parents need two cars or..._" He sweatdropped. "_Wait... you didn't get grounded, did you?_"

Kazu slowly shook his head. "_No..._"

Henry palmed his face. "Kazu, what has Guardromon done to that car that got himself grounded...?"

Kazu sighed. "_He fell in love, ran towards it and as he got closer to it... tripped._"

"_Will the insurance people believe that the car had just been flattened by a huge, robot Digimon?_" Kenta asked.

Kazu rolled his eyes. "_They have been warned..._"

Rika smirked. "_Don't worry, Kazu... we'll send you a postcard from Huanlongmon's world when we get there._"

"_Thanks, Rika... I have faith in you..._" Kazu muttered sarcastically.

Henry chuckled, until he was interrupted by a beep from his D-Power. "All done!"

Takato nodded. "_OK, Henry. I'm heading off now. I want to get things ready for tomorrow._"

"_Same here!_" Rika added.

"_I'm heading off too..._" Kazu muttered, pulling out a huge butterfly net. "_It looks like Guardromon is dreaming about a Ford GT... again..._"

"_Running outside?_" Jeri asked.

Kazu nodded. "_Yeah... bye!_" He zoomed away.

Kenta smiled. "_Bye, Kazu. See ya, Henry._"

"_Take care!_" Jeri added.

Henry smiled. "OK. See you guys later!"

Ryo gave everyone, minus Kazu, a thumb's up. "_Later._"

As Henry shut down the teleconferenced, he frowned as he noticed something on the D-Power's screen. "Hmm?"

Terriermon walked in, carrying a huge bag of potato chips. "Hmm... tasty! Why can't I have this for dinner, Henry?"

"This is odd..." Henry muttered as he looked at his computer screen.

"What is?" Terriermon asked, chomping on another chip.

Henry sat back and rubbed his chin. "I can't explain it, but... it feels like somebody secretly entered my Internet connection and uploaded something. I've run the virus checker on my computer and D-Power, but... nothing."

"Maybe you're overreacting..." Terriermon said, stuffing the whole contents of the bag down his throat.

Henry narrowed his eyes. "Maybe... Question is, if that was the case, who could be doing this? Phillipe? No... or maybe..." He closed his eyes. "I can't help but feel that by the time I figure it out, it'll be too late... just what is it...?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon chuckled as he shut down the computer and removed a data disk. "Excellent! Excellent! It's all set!"

LadyDevimon walked up beside BlackGuilmon. "So, you've done it?"

BlackGuilmon grinned. "Yes. I've just ordered 200 Playstation 2s."

LadyDevimon blinked. "You **WHAT?!**"

BlackGuilmon laughed. "Just kidding."

LadyDevimon facefaulted.

BlackGuilmon glanced at the data disk. "Right now, I've managed to upload a sleeper virus into all of the Tamer's Digivices, except for Lopmon's Tamer's!"

LadyDevimon blinked. "A sleeper virus?"

"Yes... it'll activate the moment the Tamers try to power up their Digimon, either through Digivolution, Matrix Digivolution, Biomerge Digivolution, or even Digi-Modification! Once they use their D-Powers like that, the virus will activate and corrupt the program responsible for triggering that particular evolution," BlackGuilmon explained. "So, while Gallantmon is fighting whatever, his digivice will secretly lose the power to get him to Mega ever again!"

LadyDevimon frowned. "But, won't they notice?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Oh yes... they **WILL** notice. However, it'll be far too late by that point! They'll find out when they try to Biomerge into Gallantmon after the virus attacks, they'll find themselves exactly the same!"

LadyDevimon smirked. "I see. This is a huge advantage for us..."

"Huge?" BlackGuilmon laughed. "My dear, it's a **GIGANTIC** advantage for us! Once that sleeper virus has sealed Guilmon's Mega evolution, our enemy's hope will finally be extinguished!"

LadyDevimon's smile grew wider. "Of course... no Gallantmon, no Shining Mode!"

"Exactly!" BlackGuilmon laughed.

LadyDevimon frowned. "But, what if they find a vaccine to purify their Digivices?"

BlackGuilmon smirked. "My dear... according to Madoudramon, this virus is far too powerful to be beaten by any vaccine! In fact, you could say it's on the same level as the spell he used that's preventing WarGreymon and the other six Digimon from Digivolving, the same spell that not even the Sovereigns can break!"

"Excellent news!" LadyDevimon said with a wicked grin.

"I know! I know!" BlackGuilmon replied joyfully. "You'd need a **GOD **to break this virus!"

LadyDevimon couldn't help but flinch when he said that. "Oh, you just had to say it... didn't you?"

"Sorry?" BlackGuilmon asked.

LadyDevimon sighed. "Nothing... Nothing at all."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "OK. That's good." He smiled and leaned back in his seat. "Ah... **NOTHING** can spoil my mood now."

ShadowRanamon walked into the room. "Good news and bad news..."

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "You just **HAD** to say that, didn't you?"

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "OK, ShadowRanamon... what is it?"

"We're ready... except for your tent..." ShadowRanamon said. "That's the good news."

BlackGuilmon nodded, getting off his seat. "OK. LadyDevimon and I were just going. The bad news?"

ShadowRanamon sighed. "Would you like a barbeque?"

BlackGuilmon blinked. "A barbeque? Who would start a barbeque at a time lik- **SKULLSATAMON!!**"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside, SkullSatamon was shaking some salt onto a barbeque grill. "Shake! Shake! Shake!"

"SkullSatamon, do you even how to operate a barbeque?" MarineDevimon asked.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Oh course I do!"

"**OH** course I do?!" ShadowGrumblemon repeated.

"Never mind... I was just asking because there's one minor detail you seem to be forgetting..." MarineDevimon said.

SkullSatamon blinked. "Really? What?"

"The food..." MarineDevimon said, pointing at the very **EMPTY** grill.

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "Oh... I wonder where the fresh meat went to?"

Dark Fox sweatdropped. "Fresh meat?! It's still breathing, walking and mooing!"

"Is it a Cowmon?" Fugamon asked.

ShadowGrumblemon palmed his face. "Cow...mon... No, it's not!"

"Where is the cow?" SkullSatamon asked.

"Playing cards with the Commandramon..." Sealsdramon muttered.

ShadowGrumblemon chuckled. "Nice sarcasm."

"I wasn't being sarcastic," said Sealsdramon.

ShadowGrumblemon sweatdropped. "I'll be quiet..."

BlackGuilmon came out of his tent with LadyDevimon and ShadowRanamon. "**MORONICMON!!**"

"Hey, soss!" SkullSatamon called.

"Why a barbeque now!?" BlackGuilmon roared.

"Don't you want some hot food?" SkullSatamon asked. "I've got a cow."

BlackGuilmon's eye twitched. "A cow?! Where did you get a cow from!? **DON'T ANSWER THAT!!**"

"Fugamon, can I have my fire-starting device, please?" SkullSatamon asked.

Fugamon nodded, handing SkullSatamon something. "Here you go!"

LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "A stick... how very high-tech..."

ShadowRanamon glanced at the grill and noticed that the flames were starting to go out of control. "Erm... what's with the flames?"

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "I guess I put too much in..."

"Too much charcoal?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No... too much rocket fuel."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Oh..."

A pause...

"**ROCKET FUEL?!**" BlackGuilmon screamed.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah!"

"Rocket fuel is made with lox!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

SkullSatamon blinked. "Really? It didn't look like it was made from a tree..."

"**LOX!! NOT LOGS!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled.

"What's lox?" Asked MarineDevimon.

"**IT'S LIQUID OXYGEN!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Doesn't anyone know their science?!"

"No..." Came LadyDevimon, ShadowRanamon, MarineDevimon and ShadowGrumblemon's reply.

Darkdramon chuckled. "Amusing..."

Fugamon blinked. "I thought rocket fuel contains liquid oxygen, hydrogen and cilantro."

"No!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Rocket fuel is... never mind..."

ShadowRanamon backed away from the grill. "Somebody do something before we get burned alive!"

Sealsdramon grabbed the lid of the grill, lying some distance away for no reason, and ran over to the barbeque. "I can handle it!!" He slammed the lid down, covering the flames. "**DONE!!**"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Good! Now, Lucemon, Madoudramon, the Tyrants and a few others have already gone on ahead without us! We're due to join them at the designated time, and we don't need anymore foolish moments like this!"

"Not even a barbeque?" SkullSatamon asked, looking disappointed.

"**NO!**" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Not even a barbe-"

Suddenly, the covered grill started rattling ominously.

"What in the...?" Asked a startled Dark Fox.

"**IT'S ALIVE!!**" Fugamon screamed.

The sound of a rocket engine starting up could be heard.

"What is that?!" LadyDevimon asked.

The grill started to fire up and, to their amazement, lifted off like a rocket. Everyone watched in amazement as the grill shot up into the air and disappeared into the sky.

Silence...

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Only you, SkullSatamon... only **YOU** could launch a barbeque set into space!"

"I wonder what the people in the real world would say about that?" ShadowGrumblemon asked. "A Barbequemon?"

MarineDevimon palmed his face. "Oy vey..."

Darkdramon narrowed his eyes. "It's going off in one direction. It's not going into the human world, but it certainly **IS** flying!"

"Talk about an airline meal," Dark Fox muttered.

"Everyone... move out..." BlackGuilmon groaned, walking off.

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Would anyone like to have salad?"

BlackGuilmon walked back towards him, dragging a pencil behind him...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**ORDER!! ORDER!!**" Roared Elder Lugia.

"Oh, that's nice..." Mew said cheerfully. "I'll have something Italian please."

Elder Lugia sweatdropped. "Not that sort of order..."

It was nearly two days since the Legendary Pokemon's last meeting in a hall hidden in an unknown region.

"It's just located outside Sootopolis City in Hoenn!" Regice said.

Registeel sweatdropped. "No it's not..."

"It's not?" Regice asked. "Do you have any proof!?"

"Sootopolis was built in an inactive volcano, surrounded by the sea..." Registeel said. "This place is surrounded by a forest! See the connection?"

Regice's eyes blinked. "No..."

Suicune walked into the hall. "Sorry I'm late. Have I missed anything?"

"Hi, Suicune!" Regice called as he was thrown past her.

Suicune sweatdropped. "No... Everything is the same..."

"No, everything is not the same..." Elder Lugia said, pointing at a giant golem sitting in a corner. "Look who finally decided to turn up!"

"Beep!"

Suicune's jaw dropped in shock. "L...Lord Regigigas?!"

"Beep!" Said Regigigas.

"Looks like fun!" Regirock said. "Beep!"

"Can I join in?" Regice asked. "Beep!"

"Beep!"

"Beep!"

"Beep!"

"Beep!"

"Beep!"

"**ENOUGH!!**" Registeel yelled. "**THEY KNOW WE CAN TALK SO, STOP THE MORSE CODE!!**"

"Morse code?" Regigigas asked. "I thought we were swearing. Beep."

"Beep!"

"Beep!"

"Beep!"

Raikou entered the hall, his ears perking up at the beeping sound. "Do we have a truck in here backing up?"

Elder Lugia sighed. "Regigigas... **WHY** do you make beeping sounds?"

Regigigas shrugged. "To be truthful, I can't remember..."

Elder Lugia palmed his face. "I'm not surprised..."

Giratina flew into the hall, carrying a massive armoured shield. "Hello, everyone! May I hope you all have terrible deaths and nightmares."

"I see you're in a sunny mood..." Heatran muttered. "That massive armoured shield you're carrying looks like the one that was reported stolen from the P.I.G.'s command base..."

Giratina nodded. "Yes... I borrowed it."

Heatran blinked. "Borrowed it!? That's their **ROOF!!**"

"So? I'll give it back to them when I'm done with it, which will be after this meeting!" Giratina said.

Suicune shook her head. "They won't need it anymore... the night after it was reported stolen, it rained for eight hours..."

"So, can I keep it?" Giratina asked.

Elder Lugia palmed his face. "**WHY** did you steal it?"

"For protection!" Giratina replied.

Regirock blinked. "Why? You've finally found a girl that likes you?"

Giratina sweatdropped. "No! Do you remember what happened when I confronted Cresselia at the last meeting?"

"How could we forget?" Articuno asked. "You nearly crushed Darkrai to death because you were terrified of her."

"I wasn't terrified of her!" Giratina snapped.

"OK, then why did you bother getting your '_shield_' and allowing the P.I.G. base to get flooded?" Raikou asked.

"I have a very good explanation for that!" Giratina said. "Just wait until the next meeting and I'll tell you my perfect excuse!"

Elder Lugia sweatdropped. "I wouldn't be surprised if the P.I.G. considered you a menace..."

Giratina smirked. "I don't care as long as that psycho swan doesn't hurt me!"

Raikou coughed. "Coward!"

"**I HEARD THAT!!**" Giratina snapped.

Cresselia hovered into the room. "Hello, my dear friends. Happy to see me?"

"**AH! HIDE!!**" Giratina screamed, holding the shield in front of him.

Entei sweatdropped. "Yes, we are..."

"Beep!"

"Beep!"

"Beep!"

"Beep!"

"**ONE MORE BEEP OUT OF YOU AND YOU'LL BE BEEPING IN PAIN!**" Registeel screamed.

Cresselia hovered over to Mew is lying. "And how are you, my dear? You look like your normal self now..."

Mew smiled. "I'm fine! My mind is clear, my wounds are healed, and I'm back to my usual happy self!"

Cresselia sighed. "That's good... Though, I wonder if you'll stay that way when you learn that Azelf and the others have gone to inspect your home to find any clues as to why you were attacked."

"**WHAT?!**" Mew screamed. "I was attacked at Lady Ho-Oh's lair! There won't be any clues as to why Valmarmon attacked my mind in my place! This is just an excuse for you guys to search through the stuff that I borrowed!"

"More like stole..." Raikou pointed out. "I mean... Uxie said he found Suicune's opera collection."

"**WHAT?!**" Suicune screamed. "**I THOUGHT I LOST THEM!! MEW!!**"

Mew whimpered and hid behind Cresselia. "Having my mind raped by Valmarmon sounds peaceful compared to Suicune's wrath..."

"Why do you keep a collection of opera music?" Entei asked.

Suicune sighed peacefully. "To train my sanity and mind..."

Entei blinked. "Really?"

Suicune nodded. "Yes... considering what the meetings are going to be like if the biggest idiots in the world show up."

"You're calling Groudon and Kyogre idiots?" Regice asked.

"Aren't they?" Suicune asked. "They argue over such trivial things."

"Speaking of idiots," Cresselia said. "Is he here?"

Moltres blinked. "Who?"

Darkrai hovered into the room, carrying a flip chart in his arms. "Hello."

"Never mind!" Cresselia said. "He's here!"

Moltres sweatdropped.

Darkrai coughed. "As you know, Lady Ho-Oh and Rayquaza are missing. So, I've devised a plan."

"You?" Cresselia asked.

Darkrai nodded, placing the flip chart down and stretching out a pointer. "Yes... I've made a perfect plan that'll distract them from a welcome-back party."

"I have a feeling he's not taking this seriously and making things random..." Suicune muttered.

"I thought random stuff was SkullSatamon's job?" Raikou asked.

Entei shrugged. "Guess he wants to be the 'annoying idiot' legendary Pokemon."

"Stop!" Elder Lugia hissed. "You're breaking the fourth wall!"

"There is no fourth wall..." Zapdos pointed out. "BlackGuilmon destroyed it by slamming SkullSatamon's head after a billion times..."

Elder Lugia sighed. "Darkrai, tell us your plan now..."

Darkrai nodded, pointing to a diagram. "OK... Take a look at this."

The diagram displayed an equation indicating that Cresselia's head plus a Skull & Crossbones equalled a green Cresselia's head. Underneath it, the equation was an arrow pointing from a Pokemon Center to balloons and confetti.

Elder Lugia's left eye twitched. He quickly realized Darkrai's **TRUE** intention... "Oy...vey..."

Darkrai pointed to the regular Cresselia head, before pointing to the skull, and finally indicated the green Cresselia head.. "OK! We give Cresselia, who will be our decoy, some kind of poison that'll make her ill." He then pointed to the Pokemon Center. "Rayquaza and Lady Ho-Oh'll have to take her to the Pokemon Center to help her and while she's there..." He pointed to the party balloons. "That's when the party begins!"

Regigigas blinked. "Beep. Just let me make sure I understand this. You are willing to poison your lighter half so you can surprise the two missing Pokemon?"

"Long words, he must be waking up..." Registeel muttered.

"Well, the problem is if Cresselia goes south... I mean, if she actually, well, croaks..." Darkrai said, flipping to the next page to reveal a new diagram with Cresselia's head as a skull above a coffin with her name written on it. "It's going to put a damper on the entire party, which is why Raikou will be our savior..."

Raikou blinked. "I will be?"

Darkrai flipped over to the next page, and every Legendary, except for Raikou and Cresselia, burst into laughter.

Raikou's eye twitched. "What... is... **THAT?!**"

The new picture was Raikou's head pasted over a cowboy, riding a Rapidash, holding balloons. "You'll lift us from our sorrows by dressing up as a cowboy and riding a Rapidash named Pete. Your entertaining misadventures will make merriment for us all."

Registeel slammed her claws against the ground, laughing and shaking the ground. "Oh! Stop! Stop! I can't breath! I don't care that I don't actually breathe, but I can't take it anymore!!"

Raikou raised his paw.

"Yes, Raikou?" Darkrai asked.

"I want to kill you..." Raikou growled.

"Me first!" snarled Cresselia, her eyes glowing blood red as her crescent-shaped blades whirred around her like buzzsaws.

Darkrai chuckled. "If anyone needs me, I'll be at the poison store."

"**STAY HERE AND BE JUDGED BY US!!**" Raikou and Cresselia roared.

Elder Lugia got up, laughing. "Ah ha ha... D...Darkrai, you have to ex...explain.. hahaha... What did you... include Raikou... for?!"

Darkrai glared at Raikou. "Well... I do recall that somebody suggested to Cresselia to give me a sandwich filled with itching powder..."

Raikou sweatdropped. "What!? That was a long time ago!"

"**IT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!!**" Darkrai snapped.

Suicune laughed. "Oh... the cowboy... ha ha ha... I wonder how... heheheh... our children... teehee... will react to that... ahahahah!!"

Raikou turned bright red. "Mew, do you have Valmarmon's number?"

Cresselia's blades whirred in anger. "You dare to insult me?!"

"Hello!" Darkrai snapped. "It's me! I'm the lord of nightmares, you're the queen of sweet dreams! You insult me, I insult you, we all insult each other through the medium of insults!"

Articuno raised her head, snickering. "I know... We have a list of how many times you two have argued that could circle our world **THREE** times!"

"That long...?" Raikou muttered.

Heatran coughed. "Hahahaha... Darkrai... this is your best one **EVER! HAHAHAHA!**"

Darkrai snickered. "Wait until you see this..." He flipped the chart over once again.

The entire room, including Raikou, burst into laughter.

The new picture was Cresselia's head pasted on top of...a nude, **MALE** stripper?

"That's all folks!" Darkrai said, zooming out of the hall as everyone continued to laugh.

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARKRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!**" Cresselia screamed, smashing a hole through the wall as she chased after the dark phantom.

Giratina poked his head from behind the shield. "Hey, where's Darkrai and Cresselia? Why's everyone laughing? What have I missed?"

Suicune walked over to the flip chart. "Ha haha... Hold on, Giratina... I'll explain..." She noticed something odd. "Hey! There's one more here!" She flipped it over and... "**OH MY ARCEUS!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**"

The final picture was Giratina's head pasted on top of a ballerina.

Suicune sputtered as everyone continued to laugh. "G...Guess Darkrai never forgave you... for nearly flattening him... hahahahaha!"

Giratina's left eye twitched before he threw his shield aside and ran out of the hall. "**CRESSELIA!! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEE!!**"

Elder Lugia laughed, rubbing his eyes. "Oh... this is great! Hahahaha!! Meeting over... hahahaha!! **GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**"

Mew laughed as well, but somewhere in her heart... she felt that something was seriously wrong. But she didn't really care. One look at ballerina Giratina and... "**YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**"

I guess we'll leave them and move onto another scene...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's true!"

"Shut up..."

"It's true!"

"Shut up..."

"It's true!"

"Shut up..."

"It's true!"

"Shut up..."

"It's true!"

"Shut up..."

"It's true!"

"Shut up..."

Ninjadramon sighed. "Armeddramon! Samuridramon! Enough!"

Armeddramon fumed. "But it's true!"

Samuridramon's left eye twitched. "Look, it's impossible for a barbeque to fly! You've been reading too many fanfics!"

Luzdramon, Herodramon and Panzerdramon all sighed. The six Ultimate-level Dra-Warriors had been sent by Imperialdramon to investigate some odd sightings in a faraway desert in Zhuqiaomon's realm.

"Where we are going again?" Luzdramon asked.

"The Forbidden Desert..." Herodramon replied.

Luzdramon blinked. "Why is it forbidden?"

Herodramon sighed. "Here's the odd thing. It's not. Zhuqiaomon couldn't be bothered naming the desert region we're going to, so he just called it '_Forbidden_'."

"Why couldn't he call it the Unnamed Desert, then?" Panzerdramon asked.

"Because that would be naming it..." Herodramon pointed out.

Panzerdramon blinked. "Point..."

The six dragon Digimon were soon flying over the Forbidden or Unnamed Desert. Looking down, Armeddramon blinked. "Hey! I found something!"

"What is it?" Samuridramon asked sarcastically. "A flying barbeque?"

"Dark sand around light sand!" Armeddramon replied.

Samuridramon blinked. "What?!"

Ninjadramon looked down. "He's right... that means... everyone, fly down without stepping into the dark sand!"

Armeddramon followed, leaving the others confused.

"What so important about some sand?" Herodramon asked.

Ninjadramon stopped and glanced back. "Look around! The sand down there is lighter than the sand around it. That means something's casting a shadow on it, and the only thing that could cast a shadow in a place like this...would be some kind of a building or other Digimon-made structure."

Panzerdramon's eyes widened. "Someone was living **HERE?!**"

"Maybe they were created by dunes?" Luzdramon asked.

Panzerdramon glanced at his partner. "The desert here is **FLAT**! There are no dunes in sight!"

"Maybe we should call this Flat Desert then?" Luzdramon muttered.

Samuridramon landed and glanced around. "There's so many! I can't believe I'm saying this, but Armeddramon... you've foun-"

"**MOO!!**"

Samuridramon whirled around and sweatdropped, staring at a cow. "It's... a normal cow..."

"They do say the Digital World is full of surprises..." Herodramon noted, landing beside her.

Luzdramon landed near Ninjadramon. "A cow... light sand... what is going on here?"

Ninjadramon pondered this for a moment before his eyes widened. "It can't be..."

"What is it?" Panzerdramon asked.

Ninjadramon knelt near the dark sand. "Judging from the positions of all this light sand...it looks like there was a campsite here." He looked up. "This is just a guess, but... you remember the day when the Central Key was found?"

Armeddramon nodded. "Yeah... but we didn't take part in it. We went off to destroy WarDevidramon's old hideout and found out that Lucemon was using it as his base. However, he abandoned it and we had no clue where he was hiding!"

Ninjadramon stood up, closing his eyes. "Until, if I'm guessing correctly, **NOW**!"

"What?!" Panzerdramon gasped, glancing around. "You mean... **THIS** is where Lucemon was hiding?!"

Ninjadramon nodded. "I expect so..."

"That means... **HE'S GONE!**" Armeddramon exclaimed.

Samuridramon sweatdropped. "He left someone behind..."

"Moo..."

"I'm confused... didn't some of our Dragon Patrol Digimon fly over this area?" Armeddramon asked. "Wouldn't they have seen this campsite and reported back?

"If they did, then they would probably have been killed by the lookouts below," Herodramon noted. "We would have noticed their disappearance and come to investigate."

Luzdramon frowned. "Unless... they flew over it and didn't see it... because it was there, yet it was not..."

Armeddramon blinked. "In english..."

"They say BlackGuilmon is a great inventor, right?" Luzdramon noted. "What if he designed a device that could cloak this entire area and make it look like it was just a desert and there were no campsites here?"

Ninjadramon nodded. "That would make sense...it would have been right under our noses all along. What worries me is that Lucemon and everyone in his service have left and the only thing that remains is this sand..."

"Moo..."

Ninjadramon sighed. "And that cow... The sightings we heard about must have been DarkKnightmon, the Tyrants, and everyone connected to Lucemon leaving this area. The question is... **WHY?** Why did they leave?"

"Ninjadramon-sama!!" Called an ExVeemon wearing a brown armored vest as he flew down towards them. "You have to come back! We've gotten two reports of unusual objects!"

Ninjadramon blinked. "Really? Like what?"

"First off, a **VERY** odd thing!" The ExVeemon replied. "A flying barbeque!"

Samuridramon facefaulted.

"See?! See?!" Armeddramon cried, feeling vindicated. "I **WASN'T** seeing things at all!"

"Calm down!" Ninjadramon snapped at Armeddramon. "We'll go and take a look at this flying barbeque and find out why it's flying in the first place!"

The ExVeemon shook his head. "No, not a good idea... Imperialdramon-sama wants you to join him and the Legendary Pokemon to confront the second unusual object!"

The Ultimate-level Dra-Warriors glanced at each other.

"Imperialdramon-sama and the Legendary Pokemon?" Luzdramon repeated, rather confused.

Panzerdramon crossed his arms. "Why? What's so important about this other object?"

The ExVeemon sighed. "The second unusual object... is a giant purple bird that resembles... the silver bird."

Ninjadramon's eyes widened. "**Lugia**..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Forbidden Rainforest...

A beautiful area with enough plant life and weird animals and noises and smells to make you think you were in the Brazilian Rainforest...

With a massive group walking in three-pair lines on a path through the massive trees and vegetation.

"I don't get it..." Terriermon muttered. "If we're the chosen ones to enter Huanglongmon's world, **THEN WHY IS EVERYONE ELSE HERE?!**"

"Not everyone..." Kazu pointed out. "Knuckles, the other three Chaotix, Mokuba, Penguinmon, Bokomon, Neemon, the Celestial Angels in their Rookie forms, Cream, Cheese, Liza, the whole group of Charizards, Suzy and Lopmon are staying behind..."

Terriermon's left eye twitched. "**THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!!**"

Henry sighed. "Everyone else is just seeing us off, Terriermon.There hasn't been any change to the plan. They're just going to help us get there and confirm that we've opened the portal and entered Huanglongmon's world."

Terriermon sighed. "Good... no need to panic then..."

Henry palmed his head. "Oy vey..."

Vulko shivered. "I'm... getting excited about our new adventure..."

BlackAgumon chuckled. "I can't blame you, Vulko. I feel the same way!"

BlackGabumon groaned, rubbing his head. "I can't get away from FrauLabramon... am I cursed?" He glanced up and blinked. "Erm, Frauy..."

FrauLabramon twitched at that name. "Yes...?"

"I think you hit me too much... I thought I just saw a barbeque flying through the sky..." BlackGabumon noted.

FrauLabramon blinked before looking up. "Huh?!"

Growly sighed. "Eva, I think he's right..."

"About what, being hit on the head too many times or seeing a barbeque flying through the sky?" Eva asked.

"The first one..." Growly muttered.

Eva nodded. "I agree..."

FrauLabramon sweatdropped. "Eva..."

Eva blinked. "What?" She looked up and sweatdropped. "Oh my..."

Growly looked up and blinked. "Huh?!"

SkullSatamon's barbeque flew through the skies above them at the speed of a jet plane.

"**HOW?!**" Growly, Eva, FrauLabramon and BlackGabumon cried.

"Don't ask..." Blaise muttered, pushing Growly and Eva along.

"Just keep walking..." Lucario added, pushing FrauLabramon and BlackGabumon.

Axel rubbed his chin. "Is it possible for a barbeque grill to fly?"

Kaiba chuckled. "This is the Digital World. Everything is possible..."

Sonic sighed. "So, Tails... where's the Tornado 2?"

Tails nodded. "Well, at first... I was going to ride on it in its walker form... but Sora's Garudamon said she had a much better idea and... well..."

"Hurry it up!" Garudamon snapped. "Move it! Move it!"

Zudomon groaned, carrying the Tornado 2 on his back while Gaurdamon followed with a mallet. "Is this my punishment for that massive splash I made?"

"**YES!!**" Joe, Bastion and Hassleberry snapped.

"**VIRE!!**" Gary's Electivire hissed.

Takato sighed. "OK... I have to ask... where is the seal?"

"Do you think it's outside?" Guilmon asked.

Sonic glanced to one side and noticed a large cave nearby. He smirked. "Or maybe **INDOORS**... Let's look in there. Usually, the good stuff's always hidden inside caves!

Rouge smiled. "Too true..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There he is!" Ninjadramon shouted as he led his group to a ledge overlooking the Forbidden Rainforest. "Imperialdramon-sama!"

Imperialdramon turned around. He was standing with Angedramon, Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos and Latias. "Ninjadramon, good of you to come!"

"Imperialdramon-sama, where is he?" Ninjadramon asked.

"He's been spotted on the outskirts of the forest where the Gekomon village is, and he's now heading in this direction!" Angedramon said.

Zapdos glanced around. "He'll be arriving any minute now..."

Imperialdramon glanced up, his eyes widening. "Up there! There he is!"

Everyone looked up and gasped to see a purple-skinned bird-like Pokemon flying towards them.

Articuno gulped slightly. "Lugia..."

"This is beyond unbelieveable..." Entei muttered.

"What do you mean?" Herodramon asked.

Entei glanced at the dragon knight Digimon. "You've heard about Shadow Pokemon, right?"

Herodramon nodded. "Yes... Gennai told us about it in his report."

"Whenever a Pokemon is turned into a Shadow Pokemon, they produce a purple aura which only special humans or aura-reading technology can detect," Suicune said. "Without those, it looks like a normal Pokemon!"

Armeddramon glanced at Shadow Lugia. "OK, then how do you explain that?!"

"Lucemon's dark powers must have turned Lugia into the ultimate Shadow Pokemon..." Mewtwo hissed. "Nevertheless, Shadow Pokemon or not, he's still a Psychic and Flying Pokemon!"

Latias nodded. "That's right! However, we fear he isn't alone..."

Luzdramon frowned. "I see your point. They wouldn't leave him to fight us alone. The better question is, why is he here?"

Shadow Lugia looked down at them and hissed, his blood-red eyes flashing. "Diiiiiiiiie!"

"Lugia, wait!" Moltres cried. "Don't you remember us?! We're your friends!"

"**SHADOW BLAST!!**" Shadow Lugia shrieked, firing a darker version of his Aeroblast.

"Get down!" Imperialdramon yelled, firing a blast of energy from his arm cannon. "**POSITRON LASER!!**"

The two beam attacks struck and created a massive explosion. Shadow Lugia took this opportunity to knock his foes down. He flew into the smoke and rushed out the other side towards the Dra-Warriors and Legendaries. However, they had quickly separated into two groups, and he wound up swooping right between them and nearly hitting the cliff.

Armeddramon sighed. "That was close!"

Imperialdramon narrowed his eyes. "Luzdramon! Panzerdramon!"

Luzdramon and Panzerdramon nodded, their bodies becoming engulfed by a bright aura. "Right!"

Shadow Lugia shrieked, flying down towards them.

"Knock him off course!" Mewtwo commanded.

"**THUNDERBOLT!!**" Roared Raikou and Zapdos, unleashing electrical energy from their bodies.

The attacks struck Shadow Lugia. The beast growled, stopped, and flapped his wings, deflecting the energy away.

Raikou gasped. "No way!"

"It didn't even phase him..." Zapdos whispered.

"_Panzerdramon..._"

"_Luzdramon..._"

"_DNA Digivolve to... **GALAXIADRAMON!!**_"

Armeddramon grinned. "All right!"

Shadow Lugia narrowed his eyes, hissing in anger.

The Cyborg Digimon stepped forward, clenching his fists. "Galaxiadramon, reporting for duty!"

Imperialdramon nodded. "All right... Dra-Warriors, listen up! We have to fight back! If you're going to attack Lugia, make sure it's just enough to knock him out! We'll take him to the Sovereigns so they can remove Lucemon's darkness from him!"

The Dra-Warriors nodded. "Right!"

"_I'm afraid I can't let that happen._"

Imperialdramon's eyes widened. "No! Not now!"

Latias gasped. "It's him! Madoudramon!"

Armeddramon snarled, glancing about. "Come out! Show yourself!"

"_Very well..._"

Behind the Dra-Warriors, a massive seal formed on the ground.

"It's his teleportation seal thingy!" Latias cried. She blinked. "But, it's so big... why?"

"_No... he can't be... not in that form_!" Imperialdramon whispered in horror.

Moments later, a massive figure rose from the seal and towered over the Dra-Warriors, Legendary Pokemon and Shadow Lugia. He clenched his weapon tightly as he gazed down upon them.

"_Unleash the darkness within and the ultimate terror is born... **MADOUDRAMON TITAN MODE!!**_"

Zapdos went white with fear. "I...I...I...I...I...I..."

Latias stumbled back. "T...Titan Mode?!"

"This is the new form of Madoudramon's we were told about!" Mewtwo exclaimed. "It's said that he can access the Digital World's Hell and use immortal Rookie Digimon called EnferKerberosmon to take on the forms of the damned."

Imperialdramon nodded. "That's right... he's formed by Mode Changing DarkPegasusmon into Metal Mode, then by enlarging himself and his steed so they can combine."

"It's been a while, Imperialdramon..." Madoudramon TM said. "Do not fret. I have no intention of opening the gate to Digital Hell. Instead, I shall fight you and your Dra-Warriors!"

Imperialdramon clenched his fists before glancing at Mewtwo. "You have to face Lugia without us... I'm afraid Madoudramon Titan Mode will require all my warriors to defeat!"

Mewtwo nodded. "I understand..."

Imperialdramon sighed, glancing at his Dra-Warriors. "Everyone, Digivolve!"

Armeddramon grinned. "All right! A chance to use my Mega form! Guess Angedramon's training came in handy after all!"

"Don't talk! Just evolve!" Galaxiadramon cried.

"_Herodramon Mega-Digivolve to... **KYODAIDRAMON!!**_"

"_Samuridramon Mega-Digivolve to... **ELEMENTDRAMON!!**_"

"_Ninjadramon Mega-Digivolve to... **ESPRITDRAMON!!**_"

Armeddramon roared as his body unleashed energy. "_Armeddramon Mega-Digivolve to..._" His body shrunk and took on the familiar appearance of WarGreymon, but with longer claws and bulkier armor. "_...**WARGREYMON...X!!**_ I need a better name... ugh..."

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _WarGreymon X_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Dragon Man Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Gaia Force ZERO, Poseidon Force_

_A WarGreymon that was modified by the X-Antidote. His attacks are much stronger and he can actually fire his claws like missiles! His main attack, Gaia Force ZERO, is much stronger than WarGreymon's Terra Force._

00000000000000000000000

Galaxiadramon's body shone and slowly transformed. "_Galaxiadramon Mega-Digivolve to..._" He soon became a huge dragon wearing spiked armor with glowing red eyes, four wings, a drill for a right arm and a large Omega crest on his chest. "_...**OMEGADRAMON!!**_"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Omegadramon_

**LEVEL: **_Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Power Dragon Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Dragon Drill, Omega Impact_

_This massive dragon is surprisingly agile, despite his massive appearance. He can gain incredible speed by charging up energy in his four wings, propelling him towards his opponent with devastating effects._

000000000000000000000000

"We're all set!" Angedramon called out.

Imperialdramon nodded. "Good! Everyone, prepare yourselves! This guy has enough power to face two Sovereigns! However, we can overcome him with teamwork!"

Omegadramon narrowed his red eyes. "We just have to watch our backs..." He looked behind him. "Because of him..."

Shadow Lugia hissed, flapping his wings.

Articuno smiled. "Don't worry about him! We'll hold him off!"

"Digimon VS Digimon, Pokemon VS Pokemon..." Entei muttered. "That's what it needs to be..."

Raikou chuckled. "Leave it us, you guys! You can kill him, we'll just knock him out!"

Latias stared at Shadow Lugia with compassion. "Lugia, don't worry... we'll help you..."

Shadow Lugia roared.

Madoudramon TM clutched his weapon tightly. "The better question is... can you save **YOURSELVES**?"

"Dragons, attack!!" Imperialdramon roared.

"_Do you think they watched Teen Titans?_" Zapdos whispered.

"**MOVE!!**" Suicune roared.

Zapdos gulped. "I think it would be safer to face Lugia rather than Suicune."

Imperialdramon narrowed his eyes as he watched his Dra-Warriors charge towards Madoudramon TM. "_Something is holding me back, but what?_" He glanced behind himself to see the Legendaries charging at Shadow Lugia. "_Why are Madoudramon and Lugia here? What are they planning?_" He clenched his fists and ran towards Madoudramon TM. "Whatever the reason, I think it's time I beat some answers out of Madoudramon! Here I come!!"

Madoudramon TM chuckled to himself. "Just a little longer..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the cave, there was pure silence...

"**WHICH WAY DO WE GO?!**" Roared Yolei.

Seems they forgot a sticker saying '_Do_ _Not Open Until Christmas 3999_' to keep Yolei from bringing down the cave...

Anyway, the entire group entered the cave and they stood stopped at a crossway with three tunnels.

Matt groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Great! Now what do we do?"

"The seal should be inside this cave, right?" Tai asked. "One of these tunnels should take us to where the seal is!"

Canewomon nodded. "That's right. I suggest that we split up into three groups and each take a tunnel. If one of you find a seal, you'll send someone back to tell the others you've found it."

Takato smiled. "That's a good idea..."

"Remind me..." BlackGabumon muttered. "**WHY** did you Digivolve to Mega again before you came into this cave?"

Canewomon pointed to three Digimon. "To make sure they could fit..."

"No! I won't say it!" Zudomon Chibi Mode shouted.

"Do I look cute?" MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode asked.

Garudamon Chibi Mode sweatdropped. "Don't make them laugh..."

Tails, sitting in the Tornado 2, which is currently in Walker Mode, smiled. "Well, let's not waste any more time..."

Takato nodded, walking over to the middle tunnel with Guilmon. "Yeah! I'll take this one!"

"Wait for me!" Kazu called, running over with Guardromon trying to catch up.

"Kazu! Wait!" Guardromon cried. "I'm not used to running!"

Jaden blinked. "So weird... where have I heard that before...?"

"I'll stay here..." Chumley said. "Running isn't my kind of thing."

Jaden sweatdropped. "Never mind..." He ran over to the middle tunnel with Neos flying behind him. "Wait up, you guys! I'll come with you!"

Syrus shook with fear. "Jaden, be careful!"

Hassleberry picked up Syrus and ran over to the tunnel on the right. "Come on, Private Truesdale! We have a seal to find! **CHARGE!!**"

"Help..." Syrus whimpered.

"Navy Seal, baby seal, or just plain Seel?" BlackGabumon asked.

(**WHACK!!**)

"**GYAH!!**" BlackGabumon yelled.

Canewomon twirled her staff around. "I feel much better now..."

"My hero..." Garudamon Chibi Mode said with admiration.

"My doom..." Zudomon Chibi Mode whimpered in fright.

Vulko ran over to the left tunnel with BlackAgumon. "We'll take this one!"

"Good idea!" Ash called out, running over to the tunnel with Pikachu.

"Pika Pika!"

Telene smiled, leaning against Lucario. "We're close to your home, Lucario...and maybe marriage..."

Lucario used Extreme Speed to rush after Ash and Vulko, calling out to Velene. "I'll keep an eye on your son! I promise!"

Telene found herself leaning on a dust cloud in the form of Lucario before comically falling to the ground with an "Oof!"

Velene sighed. "Oh brother..."

"Let's go with them!" Garudamon Chibi Mode said, flying towards the left tunnel.

"OK!" MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode agreed, boosting after her while carrying Zudomon Chibi Mode.

"The sooner we get to the other world, the sooner we get back to our original size!" Zudomon Chibi Mode said, waving a tiny hammer about.

Sora, Izzy and Joe sweatdropped.

Rika glanced at Alexis. "Shall I join your friends?"

"Syrus and Hassleberry?" Alexis asked. "To find the seal or to save Syrus?"

Rika shrugged. "Which do you think would be best?"

Alexis sighed. "Both..."

Rika smirked, walking over to the right tunnel. "OK... Let's go, Renamon."

Renamon nodded and followed Rika. "I understand, Rika."

"OK... Let's wait here for one of the groups to return **OR** for one of them to come back and tell us they've found the seal!" Sonic said.

Shadow frowed. "You're waiting, Sonic?"

"No, **YOU ARE!**" Sonic said, zooming into the middle tunnel.

Shadow sighed. "Figures..."

Yugi laughed.

"Yugi... be on guard!" Yami's voice said. "I have a feeling that something here is very wrong..."

Yugi blinked. "How bad is it?" he replied in his mind.

Yami's voice sighed. "Just be careful..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Man, it's so dark in here..." Jaden muttered.

"I know..." Takato replied. "We could be ambushed by the enemy at any moment..."

"Allow me..." Neos said, the three triangles on his chest lighting up and providing them with illumination. "Is that better?"

Jaden smiled. "Yeah! That's awesome, Neos!"

Kazu laughed. "Come on, you guys. What are the chances we would be ambushed down here?"

"Hey, you guys!" Sonic said, zooming up behind them and causing them to jump in fright. "Found anything?"

"**GUARDROMON, GET OFF ME!!**" Kazu yelled in fury.

"Hopefully, a bicycle pump for Kazu..." Takato muttered.

"Mr. Neos!" Guilmon cried. "What's that?!"

Neos directed his light on a massive statue blocking the passageway ahead. "What in the?!"

The statue looked like a Digimon with four legs and a tail, a pair of massive arms with the knuckles touching the ground, and four cannons growing from its shoulders.

Kazu gasped, walking over to it. "Is that...**Suijinmon**?"

"Suijinmon?" Jaden repeated.

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Suijinmon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Machine Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Mugen Cannon, Accel Arm_

_A Digimon that uses powerful water attacks and can destroy the cliffs that split the ocean. Its special attacks are based on Machinedramon's Giga Cannon and Justimon's Thunderclap attacks._

0000000000000000000000000

Sonic walked over to the Suijinmon statue. "What do you think this guy is doing here?"

Guilmon sniffed the statue. "It's... alive...! It's been turned into a statue!"

"This is just a speculation, but I think Huanglongmon left Suijinmon behind," Neos said.

"As a guardian?" Jaden wondered. His eyes widened. "Hey, wait! That sounds like Duel Monsters!"

Kazu blinked. "It does...?"

"Is there a Digimon like Suijinmon, but with a different element?" Jaden asked.

Takato nodded. "Yeah. Fuujinmon and Raijinmon..." His eyes widened. "Ah, I get it now! Suijin, Kazejin and Sanga of the Thunder! The Gate Guardian Material Monsters!"

"While Suijinmon uses Water attacks, Fuujinmon uses Wind attacks and Raijinmon uses Electrical attacks..." Kazu noted. He frowned. "Wait... if this guy is here, then were are the other two? Down this tunnel?"

Sonic shook his head. "No... Think about it... there are three tunnels and three of these guys. Maybe those two are blocking the other tunnels just like Suijinmon."

Kazu grabbed his head. "Aw, man!! And there're no other routes! How do we get to the seal now?!"

"Simple..." Takato said with a grin. "We knock him out of the way!"

"Allow me!" Guardromon said, raising his arms and opening his missile ports. "He's a statue, right? Mega or not, statues can't stand against my missiles!"

Kazu nodded. "OK! Fire away, Guardromon!"

"**GUARDIAN BARRAGE!!**" Guardromon called, firing two missiles that struck the Suijinmon statue, causing a massive explosion.

"Got him!" Guilmon cheered.

Jaden smiled. "All right!"

Kazu chuckled, rubbing the underside of his nose. "What do you say about **THAT?**"

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

Sonic blinked. "That sounds familiar..."

The smoke cleared away to reveal Suijinmon, his body now colored red. He shook with fury as he glared at the group. "Eliminate! Eliminate!"

Kazu paled. "How...?"

"Suijinmon wasn't turned **INTO** a statue, he was **COVERED** by one!" Jaden said, his eyes widening. "He was asleep and Guardromon was his alarm clock!"

Sonic smirked. "Guess Huanglongmon didn't want to make this easy after all..."

Takato stood his ground, his D-Power flaring with energy. "Everyone, get back! Gallantmon will deal with this!"

Guilmon nodded. "Right!"

Neos grunted, glancing behind himself. "I hope the others know about the problem we're dealing with..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(**B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

"**BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!!**" Rika cried, pressing the D-Power against her chest and merging with Renamon.

"_Renamon Bio-Merge to... **SAKUYAMON!!**_"

Hassleberry hid behind some rocks. "How did this happen?!"

"**IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR SUGGESTING RENAMON USE SOME BOMB ATTACK!!**" Syrus yelled. "**AND LOOK WHAT WE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH NOW!!**"

Sakuyamon was facing a green robotic Digimon with big metal arms ending in plasma blades, a long knotted braid made of cables growing down from the back of its head, and a large toothed ring somewhat like Susanoomon's growing out of the back of its spiked shoulders. "Eliminate! Eliminate!"

Sakuyamon snarled. "**Fuujinmon**, get back now!"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Fuujinmon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Machine Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Malt Cyclone, Critical Arm_

_Fuujinmon is the Digital Gate Guardian of the Wind. He's very good at close combat, and his Critical Arm is twice as powerful as Justimon's own version of the attack!_

000000000000000000000000

Fuujinmon tried to punch Sakuyamon, but the agile Shaman Digimon moved to one side. "Eliminate! Eliminate!"

Sakuyamon hissed. "I don't have time for this... **AMETHYST WIND!!**"

"**MALT CYCLONE!!**"

Syrus and Hassleberry cried out and ducked for cover as the two attacks collided.

"We need to issue a tactical retreat..." Hassleberry groaned.

"We need to work on your tactics!" Syrus snapped.

Sakuyamon landed on the other side of the cave, panting. "I hope... everyone else... is aware of the... problem..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"**Raijinmon**?" Ash repeated, a confused look on his face.

Vulko nodded at the massive statue that was blocking the passageway. "It's one of the three Digimon Gate Guardians that never age or rust. He's suppose to be the strongest of the trio."

BlackAgumon narrowed his eyes at the Raijinmon statue. It was somewhat humanoid with massive metallic fists, a pair of cylindrical shoulders with a plus on one and a minus on the other, and a pair of energy blasters on his shoulders engraved with the symbols of Thunder. A jagged blade grew from the top of his head, and a long tail made of braided cables grew down from his backside.

"Raijinmon... I never thought I would see him up close... Huanglongmon must have left him behind with Fuujinmon and Suijinmon to guard the seal..." BlackAgumon said.

Ash glanced at BlackAgumon. "Can you tell me what Raijinmon is like...?"

BlackAgumon sighed. "Well..."

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Raijinmon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Machine Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Elec-kugel, Blitz Arm_

_The third and strongest member of the Digital Gate Guardians, who wields the power of Thunder! Even though his Blitz Arms are based upon Justimon's Justice Burst attack, his own version is much more dangerous due to the massive amount of electricity flowing through his body!_

00000000000000000000000000

Ash sweatdropped. "That's bad..."

BlackAgumon nodded. "I know... What upsets me is that he's blocking our way, and it might be the same for the other tunnels if Suijinmon and Fuujinmon are here too!"

"Can't we just blast him away?" Garudamon Chibi Mode asked.

Lucario shook his head. "No... he's alive... he's not an actual statue, he's just encased in one. If we blast the outer surface away, he'll wake up and we'll have to fight him!"

"We should head back and tell the others!" Ash said. "We'll let a group of experienced Mega-level Digimon deal with him."

BlackAgumon nodded. "A wise decision..."

"Hey!" Zudomon Chibi Mode yelled. "Why can't I wake him up?"

Ash blinked. "Well, sure... that's a good idea. Once he's woken up, we can easily defeat him while he's laughing at you."

"Let's go back!" Zudomon Chibi Mode called out, red in the face.

Ash smirked while Pikachu laughed. "I figured that..."

Lucario chuckled, taking a step forward. He stopped, a startled expression on his face. "Wha...? Hmm..." He closed his eyes and focused.

Vulko blinked. "Lucario...?"

Lucario gritted his teeth. "**GET BACK!!**" He charged up an Aura Sphere and fired it at the shadows.

Ash stumbled back. "Lucario, what are you...?!"

"**_LOOK OUT!!_**" Screamed a voice.

Vulko blinked. "M...Momma?!"

Something tumbled out of the shadows... it looked like Velene, but...

BlackAgumon's eyes widened in horror. "D...**Dark Fox**?!"

Dark Fox snarled as she got up. "Hello, wimps!"

Darkdramon chuckled as he came out of the shadows. "How did you know we were here?"

Lucario snarled. "I have the power to detect the auras of living things. I picked up your dark aura, Dark Fox, and figured out that you were here!"

Dark Fox smirked. "So, you blew our cover..."

"What are you doing here?!" Vulko gasped. "**HOW** did you get here?! How?!"

Dark Fox shrugged. "Don't look so surprised...we've known about this place since the day Diablo fell."

0000000000000000000000000000000

_"So, my dear fellow, what's the news?" Lucemon asked._

_Madoudramon snapped his fingers and a piece of paper appeared on Lucemon's desk. "Read it yourself..."_

_Lucemon took the paper and read it. His eyes widened in horror. "What?! Is this true?!"_

_Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... very true..."_

_Lucemon looked up at Madoudramon. "But, how?! How did you find it!?"_

_"I didn't... I sent some secret search groups out to find it for me," Madoudramon said._

_"Search groups?!" Lucemon demanded. "I never knew there were search groups to **BE** sent out!"_

_Madoudramon chuckled. "If you knew about them, they wouldn't be secret, now would they?"_

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Some Digimon actually searched the Forbidden Rainforest?!" Ash exclaimed in disbelief. "**BEFORE** Zhuqiaomon learned the reason why he made it forbidden?!"

Dark Fox nodded. "Yes... and the reason why they were never reported was because they were invisible. It's hard to punish someone for trespassing on private property if they're invisible."

Darkdramon chuckled. "We were here since last night, preparing a trap for you heroes."

"A trap?!" Vulko gasped.

Lucario narrowed his eyes. "They were planning to wait for Takato to lower his guard down before grabbing the Digivice where the key was being held!"

Dark Fox nodded. "That's right! The only problem is... these blasted Guardians were blocking our way..."

"So why didn't you destroy them?" Ash asked. "You guys have enough firepower to blow them away!"

Darkdramon smirked. "We were about to, but we had a much better idea. Why not let **YOU** do it for us!"

"So we would be tired by the battle!" Lucario muttered.

Darkdramon nodded. "Yes, and seeing as you weren't planning on doing that..." He opened his mouth and fired a blast of dark energy. "**DARK ROAR!!**"

Ash gasped, moving to one side. "**LOOK OUT!!**"

Lucario grabbed Vulko and ducked out of the way. "**SOMEBODY HELP!! IT'S A TRAP!!**"

Darkdramon's attack struck Raijinmon's statue, causing it to explode. When the dust settled, Raijinmon's body was now golden and crackling with electricity. "Intruders! Eliminate!"

"Great..." BlackAgumon growled.

Dark Fox laughed. "Well, looks like you guys have **THREE** problems... what are you going to do about it...?"

(**WHAM! WHACK!**)

Dark Fox's eyes twitched in pain. "Uh..."

Zudomon Chibi Mode snickered, twirling the hammer he had just slammed into Dark Fox's toe. "Who knew something good would come out of this?"

Garudamon Chibi Mode shrugged as she slung the mallet she had hit Dark Fox's other toe with. "Well, she was an easy target."

"Should we have tried this with nails?" Zudomon Chibi Mode asked.

Garudamon Chibi Mode grinned eviliy. "Now, that's not a bad idea..."

"Darkdramon..." Dark Fox squeaked.

"Yes, ma'am?" Darkdramon asked.

"Squash these bugs for me... I don't think I can move..." Dark Fox muttered. "There's no way I'm letting you see me cry out in pain..."

"OK then!" Zudomon Chibi Mode replied, tossing his hammer into the air. "Catch!"

Dark Fox blinked in confusion as she caught the hammer. "Why did you give me, your enemy, your personal weapon?"

"Oh, Pikachu..." Zudomon Chibi Mode said in a sing-song voice. "Here's a perfect chance to avenge your trainer for what she did to him on her introduction..."

Pikachu grinned and leapt off Ash's shoulder, unleashing a powerful Thunder attack. "Piiiiiiiiika... **CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!**"

Dark Fox glanced at Pikachu and the metal and extremely conductive hammer she was holding. "Oh, nuts..." The lightning bolt struck her. "**GYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAAAAA!!**"

"Dark Fox!" Darkdramon cried in horror.

Dark Fox's fur was fizzed up and smoking, her eyes swirling as she swayed side-to-side. "One day... One of these days, I'll pick up a microphone and..." She fell to the ground, unconcious.

Zudomon Chibi Mode chuckled, picking up his hammer and walking back to everyone else. "Right... Problem Number Uno dealt with!"

Darkdramon hissed. "And how are you going to deal with me, Problem Number Dos?"

"**DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW!!**"

Darkdramon gasped, moving to one side as a flame-covered blade flew by and crashed into Raijinmon, pushing the Digimon back. "What in the?!"

EmperorGreymon twirled his sword around. "Problem Number Dos is still up, but Problem Number Tres is out of the way!"

Garudamon Chibi Mode's left eye twitched. "This is your fault for starting all the Spanish puns..."

"Don't hurt me..." Zudomon Chibi Mode whimpered.

"Takuya, what are you doing here?" Lucario asked.

EmperorGreymon glanced at Lucario. "We heard the high-pitched shrill and oddly feminine screams from Kazu warning us about Suijinmon! When we heard about the backstory behind these Digimon, we figured you guys might need a hand. Ryo and Cyberdramon went off to help Rika while Henry and Terriermon have gone to join Takato."

"What? Kazu came back?" Ash asked.

EmperorGreymon shook his head. "No, we heard his screams all the way from the cave entrance. Not surprising. What **IS** a shocker is to find the Dark Duo here!"

Darkdramon hissed, stepping back and preparing his lance. "Die, Legendary Warrior!"

"BlackAgumon!" Vulko called out, his D-Arc glowing.

BlackAgumon nodded, his body glowing with energy. "OK!"

Darkdramon gasped, whirling around in surprise. "Damn it! **NO!**"

"_BlackAgumon Warp Digivolve to... **BLACKWARGREYMON!!**_"

Darkdramon hissed, looking from EmperorGreymon to BlackWarGreymon. "Dammit... Damn it all!"

"You better watch your language!" BlackWarGreymon hissed. "There's a kid here!"

Vulko had his ears covered. "I'm okay! Just take him down!"

BlackWarGreymon nodded, raising his Dramon-Destroyer Claws. "Leave it me! I'll tak-"

"Eliminate! Eliminate!"

BlackWarGreymon cursed under his breath, turning around to see that Raijinmon had recovered. "No... not now..."

"You take care of Darkdramon!" EmperorGreymon said, flying past Darkdramon. "I'll handle the thunderbolt!"

BlackWarGreymon nodded, charging towards Darkdramon. "OK!"

"What shall we do?" Lucario asked.

"Keep out of harm's way!" Ash said, throwing two Pokeballs into the air. "Sceptile! Charizard! **GO!!**"

Ash's two strongest Pokemon cried out their names as they were released from their Pokeballs, crying out their names.

"Pikachu! I'm depending on you to protect us!" Ash said.

Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"

"What?! Do you think I need protection?!" Zudomon Chibi Mode asked.

Garudamon Chibi Mode coughed. "Ahem..."

Zudomon Chibi Mode hid behind Charizard. "Protection please!"

"Rah...?" Asked a confused Charizard.

"I'll go and warn the others about Dark Fox!" MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode said, slowly boosting back up the tunnel.

Ash sweatdropped. "When? Christmas two years from now?"

"**DARK ROAR!!**"

BlackWarGreymon ducked out of the attack's way. "Watch out!!"

"**AURA SPHERE!!**" Lucario roared, unleashing his trademark attack.

"Piiiiiika **CHUUUUUUUUU!!**" Yelled Pikachu, unleashing a Thunderbolt.

The two attacks struck Darkdramon's energy blast and destroyed it.

"It worked!" Vulko cried ecstatically.

Ash nodded. "Yeah! Charizard, Sceptile... you do the same if any of Raijinmon's attacks come towards us!"

The two Pokemon nodded.

EmperorGreymon clashed his sword against Raijinmon's armour. "Get back!"

"Eliminate! Eliminate!" Chanted Raijinmon.

"Shut... **UP!!**" EmperorGreymon snarled. "I hope the others are doing well..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Waddya mean I can't Digivolve into MegaGargomon?!" Terriermon cried as he and Henry, Kazu, and Jaden watched Gallantmon, Andromon, Neos and Sonic fight Suijinmon.

"Terriermon, I'm not going to answer that..." Henry muttered.

"I thought it was because this tunnel was too small for MegaGargomon to fit in," Jaden noted.

Henry nodded. "Exactly!"

"**HEY!! CAN'T YOU GUYS TOSS HIM INTO A MUCH LARGER ROOM SO I CAN KICK HIS BUTT AS MEGAGARGOMON!?**" Terriermon yelled.

"My ears..." Henry muttered.

Gallantmon nodded, stepping back. "Sure... why not?"

"You can't defeat me!" Suijinmon said, taking a step forward. "I'm unbeatable! I'm unthrowable! I'm-"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**" Screamed Suijinmon as he flew into a much larger room on the other side of the tunnel.

Sonic arrived with a laugh. "You were saying?"

Suijinmon groaned. "What's next...?"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**" Screamed Fuujinmon, flying out of another tunnel and landing near Suijinmon.

"Brother, I've broken the code to speak other words!" Suijinmon said.

"Thanks for pointing that out at a random moment..." Fuujinmon muttered.

Sakuyamon stepped out of the tunnel, crossing her arms. "Care to try and insult a lady again?"

"NO!!" Cried Fuujinmon.

"Rika is here?!" Kazu asked.

"That means all three tunnels lead to..." Henry gasped, noticing a massive door with a large keyhole in the middle at the far end of the cave. "The seal!!"

Terriermon glanced at the last tunnel. "Here comes Raijinmon!!"

And out came...

"**DARK ROAR!!**"

"**TERRA DESTROYER!!**"

Gallantmon gasped. "Darkdramon is here?!"

"Hey! No fair!" Terriermon cried. "You've broken a chain! Suijinmon was tossed in here, then Fuujinmon! It was suppose to be Raijinmon's turn and you..."

Henry sighed. "Bio-Merge activate..."

Moments later, after MegaGargomon was ready...

"**ELIIIIIIIIIIIIMINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!!**" Screamed Raijinmon, flying out of the tunnel and landing near his two counterparts. "Eliminate!!"

"Erm, we can now speak properly..." Suijinmon pointed out.

"Oh? Well, sod it then!" Raijinmon replied.

Ash came out of the cave with Vulko, Lucario, Charizard, Sceptile and Pikachu. "We've got problems!"

"You mean Darkdramon?" Justimon asked, standing at another tunnel mouth with Syrus and Hassleberry. "What's he doing here?"

"Lucemon and everyone else are here!" Vulko cried. "They knew about the seal's location ever since Diablo was defeated!"

"Where's Dark Fox?" Sonic asked.

Zudomon Chibi Mode smirked, riding on Charizard's back. "Having a nap thanks to me and Pikachu..."

Gallantmon snarled. "You guys! Let's take the Jinmon down now before Darkdramon gets reinforcements!"

Neos nodded. "Sounds good to me!!"

"Eliminate!!" Raijinmon cried.

Fuujinmon sighed. "OK... OK... Keep your hair on..."

"**I'M A MACHINE DIGIMON!!**" Raijinmon yelled. "**I DON'T HAVE ANY HAIR!**"

Fuujinmon cowered. "Sorry..."

Gallantmon stood with Sakuyamon and EmperorGreymon. "Suiijinmon... Fuujinmon... Raijinmon... we're giving you a chance to surrender! I suggest you take it, or we're going to have to get **REALLY** serious!"

"Forget it!" Raijinmon said. "We're following our orders! Either you die... or **WE** die! Those are our orders!"

"That's right!" Fuujinmon added. "We're not afraid to die!"

"If we're going to die, then we have no choice!" Suijinmon added. "We won't go down without a fight!!"

Gallantmon sighed. "So be it..."

"**MUGEN CANNON!!**" Suijinmon roared, firing a powerful blast of water from his cannons.

"**MALT CYCLONE!!**" Fuujinmon yelled, firing a powerful tornado from his toothed ring.

"**ELEC-KUGEL!!**" Raijinmon cried, firing a blast of electricity from his cannons.

"**SHIELD OF THE JUST!!**" Gallantmon roared, firing a blast of energy from his shield.

"**AMETHYST WIND!!**" Sakuyamon cried, summoning a mystical wind that carried hundreds of purple crystalline shards.

"**DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW!!**" EmperorGreymon yelled, firing a blade covered in hot flames from his sword.

Vulko covered his eyes as Lucario shielded him from the massive explosion caused by the collision of the six attacks.

Even Darkdramon stopped in his tracks, glancing at the battlefield. "What... power..."

When the dust cleared away, six Digimon were still standing. They all looked exhausted, but they were still alive...

However...

"Congratulations..." Raijinmon wheezed. "You've won..."

"You may proceed..." Fuujinmon added. "To the seal..."

"Good luck on your journey..." Suijinmon finished. "It has only just...begun..."

And with that, they all exploded into data... and much to everyone's surprise... left behind Digieggs...

"They left behind Digieggs?!" Andromon cried in surprise.

Justimon frowned underneath his faceless mask. "Whenever a Digimon dies in this world, they just burst into data. I'm guessing these Digimon are from Huanglongmon's world, and whenever Digimon there die, they leave behind their Digieggs."

"But, how were they affected?" Kazu asked. "I mean... the attacks just collided and..."

"Our attacks went through **THEIRS**..." Gallantmon replied. "That's how we won... You guys didn't see it because of the explosion..."

MegaGargomon grumbled. "I didn't do anything..."

"I'm sure you will because we have him left to deal with!" Ash said, glaring at Darkdramon.

Darkdramon hissed, stepping back as everyone advance towards him. "Damn... I need a miracle... an **EVIL** miracle to survive this..."

"You want one? You **GOT** one!" Said a familiar voice.

Vulko whirled around and gasped in horror. "**LUCEMON!!**"

Lucemon Chaos Mode chuckled. He was holding four people under his arms. "Shall we make a deal? If you want them to stay alive, you'd better listen to me very carefully."

Gallantmon's eyes widened. "Jeri!!"

"Papa!!" Vulko cried.

"Alexis! Dawn!" Jaden yelled. "Lucemon, let them go!!"

"Why should I...?" Lucemon asked, tightening his grip on their throats.

"T...ak...ato...help..." Jeri whimpered.

Gallantmon shook with rage. "Lucemon, you coward!"

"Now, now..." Lucemon said with a grin. "Let's talk about this like sensible people. It's a simple trade... you can have them back if you give me the one item I desire... the **KEY**!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside, the Dra-Warrior's battle against Madoudramon Titan Mode was still going on...

"**POSITRON LASER!!**" Imperialdramon roared.

Madoudramon TM blocked the attack with his twin-bladed sword. "Worthless... let me show you **MY** power!" The blades charged up with dark energy before he swung his weapon around and released a double shockwave. "**ULTIMO... ENFER... SCURO!!**"

WarGreymon X leapt into the air to avoid the shockwave. "What did he say?!"

"_Ultimate Hell Slash_!" Espritdramon translated. "Madoudramon has the ability to turn his spells into attacks!"

WarGreymon X nodded. "I see... This is a very difficult battle..."

"Nevertheless, I can see a chink in his armour..." Espritdramon noted.

WarGreymon X blinked. "Really? Where?"

"Not exactly a chink in his armour, more ike a general weakness in his fighting style," Espritdramon said. "Attack him and you'll see what I mean..."

"All right!" WarGreymon X said, creating a huge ball of energy between his claws and holding it above him. "Yo, Madoudramon! Eat this!! **GAIA FORCE ZERO!!**"

"Foolish dragon!" Madoudramon TM replied, firing a sharp green beam from the jewel located on his shield/chest. "My _Essence of Evil_... **EZZENZA VON UBEL!!**"

The two attacks collided, creating a huge explosion. And then...

"**MAGICAL BLAST!!**" Espritdramon roared, firing a blast of magical energy from his staff. It sailed through the smoke from the explosion and struck Madoudramon TM's chest.

"Grah!!" Madoudramon TM groaned, stumbling back a little.

"Is that the chink in his armour?" WarGreymon X asked.

Espritdramon nodded. "Yes... As Titan Mode, Madoudramon's power has grown, but his speed has been reduced dramatically. Unless he casts a speed spell on himself, then we'll be able to beat him with our agility!"

Imperialdramon chuckled. "Excellent work, Espritdramon! Everyone, attack together!"

"You got it!" Elementdramon said, cocking her crossbow like a rifle, her wings glowing bright. "**ARROW OF LUNA!!**"

"**EMPYREAN DESTROYER!!**" Angedramon yelled, unleashing a bolt of light green energy from her staff.

"**DRAGON CANNON!!**" Kyodaidramon roared, firing a dragon-shaped blast from the cannon on his left arm.

"**GAIA FORCE ZERO!!**" WarGreymon X roared.

"**MAGICAL BLAST!!**" Espritdramon yelled.

"**POSITRON LASER!!**" Imperialdramon cried.

Madoudramon TM's wings were now covered in a black aura. He swung his left wing towards them, unleashing a huge spinning tornado of dark energy. "**SOMBRA ALA!!**!"

The six attacks collided with Madoudramon TM's counterattack, creating **ANOTHER **explosion.

"Omegadramon, NOW!!" Imperialdramon yelled.

Omegadramon's four wings started to glow, collecting energy particles. He drew back his drill arm as it began to spin. With a huge flash from his wings, the dragon was propelled forward through the smoke from the explosion, hurtling on a collision course with Madoudramon TM that resulted in him driving his drill straight through the massive Digimon's chest. "**DRAGON DRILL!!**"

Madoudramon TM cried out in agony as sparks flew from his chest. "No... no... **GAAAAAAH!!**"

And burst into data...

"He did it?!" WarGreymon X gasped.

"He did it!!" Elementdramon cheered.

Omegadramon smiled. "I did..."

"**SOMBRA ALA!!**"

"**GRAH!!**" Cried Omegadramon as he was struck from behind by another dark tornado. He crashed to the ground. "What in the...?!"

Madoudramon TM chuckled as he materialized from the shadows. "Surprised...?"

"What?! But, he... he... he just **BURST!!**" WarGreymon X cried in disbelief. "Exploded! Disintegrated! Poof! Into data! He died! Didn't... he...?"

Espritdramon nodded, his expression just as shocked. "He was... I think, but... Damn it! How could I miss that?!"

Imperialdramon narrowed his eyes. "I didn't... I figured he wouldn't take that attack easily. He's a magician, and like you stated before, Espritdramon, his speed had been reduced, but his power has increased. That includes his magical abilities! Madoudramon, you created a clone of yourself!"

Madoudramon TM chuckled. "Correct. It happened during the explosion before Omegadramon attacked. It was created quickly, and all I had to do was step back just before my clone took the attack..."

Omegadramon groaned as he got up. "He's smart..."

"You were right..." Espritdramon murmured. "This is a very difficult battle..."

WarGreymon X snarled. "And at the moment, I'm unhappy that I'm right..."

"There's a first..." Angedramon muttered.

"Are we doing **ANY** damage to him?!" Zapdos asked, firing another Thunder at Shadow Lugia.

Shadow Lugia simply flapped his wings, a shadow aura shield surrounding him and blocking the electrical attack.

"He blocked all our attacks!!" Articuno snapped. "**YOU'VE FIRED NEARLY 6000 THUNDERBOLTS AT HIM AND HE SIMPLY BLOCKED IT!! HAVEN'T YOU REALIZED BY NOW THAT NONE OF US ABLE TO HARM HIM?!**"

Zapdos looked away sheepishly. "I counted 598..."

"**WHO CARES?!**" Articuno screamed.

Shadow Lugia hissed, his red eyes flashing.

"What's he doing now?!" Entei asked.

"A hypnotic attack?" Suicune wondered.

Shadow Lugia hissed. "Maaaaaaaster... I'm coming..." He flapped his wings and flew over to Madoudramon TM.

Mewtwo gasped. "It's Lucemon! He's communicating to him... through his mind!"

"Lugia, wait! Stop!" Latias cried.

Madoudramon TM glanced at Shadow Lugia as the giant bird flew over to him. "What is it?"

"Maaaaaaster... he wants us to join him..." Shadow Lugia replied.

Madoudramon TM chuckled. "Is that so..." He held out his hand, forming a black orb. "Well then... go into there, young servant, and rest. We'll awaken you when you are needed."

"Yes, Madoudramon..." Shadow Lugia whispered as his entire body transformed into black mist and was absorbed into the black orb.

Latias gasped. "Lugia, no!!"

Mewtwo closed his eyes. "Latias, enough... I'm sorry, but..."

Latias lowered her head. "No..."

Suicune bared her teeth. "Madoudramon! Give Lucemon this message! **WE'LL TEAR HIM APART FOR TREATING POKEMON LIKE LUGIA AS TOOLS!!**"

"What about evil humans like Team Rocket?" Raikou asked. "Don't they treat us like tools?"

Suicune just gave him a dark glare.

Raikou laughed sheepishly. "Aheheh...Lucemon, I mean, Madoudramon! You better give him that message!"

Moltres, Articuno and Entei sighed.

Madoudramon TM chuckled. "I will... Imperialdramon, you and your Dra-Warriors were interesting opponents. But, sadly, I must go. We shall meet again... one day..."

A portal appeared underneath Madoudramon TM, and he vanished.

Omegadramon groaned as he got up. "We lost..."

Imperialdramon sighed. "I'm not surprised... Too bad Lucemon has no idea who Madoudramon really works for..."

"What shall we do now?" Raikou asked.

"Where do you think they're going?" Suicune added.

Mewtwo pondered for a moment. "Wait a moment... where are we? What place is closest to where we are now?"

"The closest place is..." Angedramon paused. Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh my... **NO!!**"

"The Forbidden Rainforest?!" WarGreymon X cried.

Moltres glanced around. "What does this mean? What are we going to do?!"

"Everyone! To the Rainforest!" Imperialdramon cried. "We've got to get there before it's too late!"

If only they knew...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Takato! Jaden! Sonic!" Joey yelled as he ran down the tunnel with everyone following behind him. "Watch out! Lucemon has-"

When they came into the massive cave, they saw Lucemon standing near the seal with Jeri, Espa, Alexis and Dawn as his prisoners while Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Justimon, Andromon, BlackWarGreymon and EmperorGreymon all de-Digivolved to their regular forms.

"They know..." Tea muttered dryly.

"You know what he wants, don't you?" Yugi asked.

Takato nodded. "Yeah... what else?"

"They're after the key..." Brock muttered.

"And if we don't give him the key, they're doing to die..." Jaden added.

Lucemon chuckled before glancing at a tunnel. "ChaosDukemon, hurry it up, will you?"

"Coming... coming..." ChaosDukemon muttered, coming out of the tunnel while dragging a still-unconscious Dark Fox behind him. "Wake up will you!"

Her reply?

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow..." Dark Fox muttered groggily as she hit her head repeatedly on the stones

Rika hissed, carrying the three Digieggs that used to be Raijinmon, Fuujinmon and Suijinmon. "Look who showed up..."

Lucemon chuckled as ChaosDukemon joined him with Yamidramon, Atolmdramon, ShadowRanamon, ShadowGrumblemon, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, Sealsdramon, SkullSatamon, Fugamon...

"Mine."

And Seagullmon. The others? You'll soon find out.

"Espa!" Velene cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"Vel..ene... don't...worr...y abo...ut... me..." Espa choked.

"No..." Velene cried.

Takuya gritted his teeth, glaring at Koji. "How did this happen?! **HOW?!**"

Koji lowered his head. "After you, Ryo and Rika went off to help the others, Lucemon and his lackeys appeared from their hiding places. We all fought them. During the fight, Lucemon... he..."

"...grabbed them..." BlackAgumon finished.

FrauLabramon nodded. "Yes... and he told us to de-Digivolve or else he'd kill them. Then, before flying down the tunnel, he told us to meet with you to discuss... some business..."

Takato snarled. "Lucemon, **YOU COWARD!!**"

"Tut tut tut..." Lucemon chuckled. "Shall we just get straight to the point? I'll let them go... if you give me the key..."

"Mummy..." Vulko whispered. "How did Lucemon..."

Velene sighed. "He grabbed them during the battle... it went by so fast, that we... I'm sorry..."

Takato growled, clenching his fists. He glanced at everyone else, who nodded reluctantly. He sighed and held out his Digivice. The screen glowed, and the Central Key appeared. "Here it is... the key to Huanglongmon's world..."

Espa's eyes widened. "No..."

Jeri struggled. "Takato, please don't... don't do this... you can't..."

"If he gets that key, we're all doomed!" Alexis yelled. "Don't!"

Jaden smiled sadly. "Don't say anymore, you guys. We have no choice. I'm sorry..."

"My, my, my..." Lucemon mused. "It looks beautiful..."

"Just take it!!" Takato yelled, throwing the key at Lucemon's feet. "Now, let them go!!"

ChaosDukemon picked up the key and chuckled. "You've done it!"

Lucemon nodded. "I know... but, there are a few things we need first..."

"Like what?!" Zane snarled.

Lucemon smirked. "The Egyptian Gods, the Chaos Emeralds and the Dragon Saber! Hand them over or they shall perish!"

Yugi gasped. "The Egyptian Gods?!"

"The... Chaos Emeralds..." Tails whispered.

"And the Dragon Saber..." Takato muttered. "Lucemon, you..."

Lucemon laughed. "Hand them over or they'll **DIE**!"

Takato's fist shook with rage. "No... no..."

"_In order to get out of this, we need a miracle..._" Velene whispered.

"Bring me the items!" Lucemon demanded. "Or they'll..."

And out of nowhere...

A blast of purple electricity shot through the cave, crumbling a nearby wall and striking Lucemon in the chest.

"**GRAH!!**!" Lucemon cried, releasing his captives.

"Wha...?" Takato gasped in shock with everyone else.

"What happened?!" May cried.

Espa grabbed Jeri's arm. "Come on!"

Alexis grabbed Dawn's arm and followed Espa. "OK!"

"Stop them!" ChaosDukemon commanded.

Yamidramon nodded. "Right-" He stopped when Madoudramon teleported in front of him. "-Oh..."

Madoudramon looked around in confusion as Lucemon fell to his knees. "What's going on?!"

"I don't know!" ShadowRanamon cried.

Madoudramon growled as he held out his hand. "**BARRIER!!**"

"Wait!" Takato cried before he crashed into a invisible glass. "**ACK!**"

"Takato!" Rika called as she knelt beside Jeri.

Velene, hugging Espa, glanced at Vulko. "See what I mean about quick?"

Vulko nodded. "I know! What's going on!?"

"ChaosDukemon!" Madoudramon yelled. "**OPEN THE SEAL!!**"

ChaosDukemon nodded, flying over to the lock with the key. "**ALL RIGHT!!**"

DarkPegasusmon helped Lucemon onto his back, grumbling. "That attack was similar to Madoudramon's power, but...why?"

Sonic thumped his fist against the barrier. "Dang it! If only Knuckles was here!"

ChaosDukemon shoved the key into the lock and turned it. "Come on... come on..."

The key glowed and the door slowly opened. ChaosDukemon hovered back and watched as the doors opened completely, revealing a blue energy vortex. "It's open!"

Madoudramon nodded. "Good! Now, ChaosDukemon, as the new keybearer, you now have the power to decide the portal's fate once we've passed through!"

"And that would be?" ChaosDukemon asked.

"Either you keep the seal open... or **CLOSED**!" Madoudramon said.

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Everyone, into the portal and say goodbye to these losers... **FOREVER!!**"

Everyone else nodded, rushing into the vortex with only ChaosDukemon and Madoudramon left.

"Shall we?" ChaosDukemon asked.

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... we have ten seconds before the barrier vanishes..." He leapt into the vortex.

ChaosDukemon laughed. "Plenty of time..."

10...

"Well, Takato, brother... goodbye... for good!" ChaosDukemon said, laughing as he walked into the portal.

9...

"Stop him!!" Kaiba yelled.

8...

"The barrier's weakening!" Neos cried.

7...

"Keep attacking it!" Sonic yelled. "Maybe it'll weaken in time!"

6...

"We're not going to make it!!" May sobbed.

5...

Tai cried before pushing himself through the barrier. "I did it!!"

4...

"The door's closing!" Matt yelled as he squeezed through the vanishing barrier.

3...

"**NO, IT WON'T!!**" Tai yelled, running over to the door.

2...

"**TAI!!**" Kari cried.

1...

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**" Tai screamed.

0...

The doors closed and Tai crashed into them, falling to the ground in pain.

Sora and Kari rushed over to Tai, kneeling beside him. "Tai!"

Tai slowly got up, groaning in pain. "We were this close... **THIS** close..."

"That's it..." Lucario muttered. "ChaosDukemon made his choice. The portal to Huanglongmon's realm has been sealed... again..."

Takato fell to his knees and drove his fists into the ground. "**AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!**"

The gateway has been found...

The key has been stolen…

The seal has been unlocked…

And the gateway has been sealed once again.

While Valmarmon has made his move by recruiting the former Team Rocket member Don and turning the cute Legendary Pokemon Mew in his sleeper spy, Lucemon and his group have finally a great victory for evil and entered Huanglongmon's realm, while the heroes watched in helpless despair.

But, who attacked Lucemon? What will our heroes do next? How can they possibly continue, now that the only door to Huanglongmon's realm has been sealed shut forever?

The adventure continues…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, it looks as if all is lost. However, it might not stay that way once our heroes discover something that will change everything! Prepare for a new adventure! Get ready… for _CHUUTEN ELYSIA_!! **

**What will happen? Find out next time!**

**There was going to more in this chapter, but I was having problem trying to upload this bloody thing on FFNet's documents. So, after nearly two weeks, I was forced to split this chapter in two, altering my chapter plans. I just hope that by the time I do 86, they'll have the problem fixed. Then again, this is FFNet…. (Sighs)**

**I don't have anything else to say except that the next chapter will be up this weekend or sometime next week. **

**So, until next time, seeya!**


	85. New Hope! New World! Chuuten Elysia!

**Ladies and gentlemen…**

**The second part of chapter 84, which I was forced to divide due to 's stupid Document limitations.**

**Nevertheless, here it is. And this part of my chapter is my favourite to write? Why?**

**All I can say is that this chapter will introduce a new character, and there IS a method to my madness… heheh. Also, something very interesting will happen to Velene.**

**So, without further ado, LET'S BEGIN!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last time…

_"Fugamon, can I have my fire-starting device, please?" SkullSatamon asked._

_Fugamon nodded, handing SkullSatamon something. "Here you go!"_

_LadyDevimon sweatdropped. "A stick... how very high-tech..."_

_ShadowRanamon glanced at the grill and noticed that the flames were starting to go out of control. "Erm... what's with the flames?"_

_SkullSatamon scratched his head. "I guess I put too much in..."_

_"Too much charcoal?" BlackGuilmon asked._

_SkullSatamon shook his head. "No... too much rocket fuel."_

_BlackGuilmon nodded. "Oh..."_

_A pause..._

_"__**ROCKET FUEL?!**__" BlackGuilmon screamed._

_SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah!"_

_"Rocket fuel is made with lox!" BlackGuilmon snapped._

_SkullSatamon blinked. "Really? It didn't look like it was made from a tree..."_

_"__**LOX!! NOT LOGS!!**__" BlackGuilmon yelled._

_"What's lox?" Asked MarineDevimon._

_"__**IT'S LIQUID OXYGEN!!**__" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Doesn't anyone know their science?!"_

_"No..." Came LadyDevimon, ShadowRanamon, MarineDevimon and ShadowGrumblemon's reply._

_Darkdramon chuckled. "Amusing..."_

_Fugamon blinked. "I thought rocket fuel contains liquid oxygen, hydrogen and cilantro."_

_"No!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Rocket fuel is... never mind..."_

_ShadowRanamon backed away from the grill. "Somebody do something before we get burned alive!"_

_Sealsdramon grabbed the lid of the grill, lying some distance away for no reason, and ran over to the barbeque. "I can handle it!!" He slammed the lid down, covering the flames. "__**DONE!!**__"_

_BlackGuilmon sighed. "Good! Now, Lucemon, Madoudramon, the Tyrants and a few others have already gone on ahead without us! We're due to join them at the designated time, and we don't need anymore foolish moments like this!"_

_"Not even a barbeque?" SkullSatamon asked, looking disappointed._

_"__**NO!**__" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Not even a barbe-"_

_Suddenly, the covered grill started rattling ominously._

_"What in the...?" Asked a startled Dark Fox._

_"__**IT'S ALIVE!!**__" Fugamon screamed._

_The sound of a rocket engine starting up could be heard._

_"What is that?!" LadyDevimon asked._

_The grill started to fire up and, to their amazement, lifted off like a rocket. Everyone watched in amazement as the grill shot up into the air and disappeared into the sky._

_Silence..._

_BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Only you, SkullSatamon... only __**YOU**__ could launch a barbeque set into space!"_

_"I wonder what the people in the real world would say about that?" ShadowGrumblemon asked. "A Barbequemon?"_

_MarineDevimon palmed his face. "Oy vey..."_

_Darkdramon narrowed his eyes. "It's going off in one direction. It's not going into the human world, but it certainly __**IS**__ flying!"_

_"Talk about an airline meal," Dark Fox muttered._

_"Everyone... move out..." BlackGuilmon groaned, walking off._

_SkullSatamon shrugged. "Would anyone like to have salad?"_

_BlackGuilmon walked back towards him, dragging a pencil behind him..._

Sorry, wrong scene…

Ah, here we are!

Last time, Lucemon and minions managed to put the good guys in a very uncomfortable situation by taking four of their own hostage. Jeri, Dawn, Alexis and Espa's lives were in mortal danger. With no other choice, Takato was forced to hand over the Central Key that would open the seal to Huanglongmon's world.

However, Lucemon got greedy. He also demanded that they also hand over the Dragon Saber, the three Egyptian Gods **AND** the Chaos Emeralds currently in their possession!

The heroes had little choice but to comply with the madmon's wishes. It looked as if Lucemon was finally going to win...…

When, out of nowhere, it happened…

A blast of purple electricity shot through the cave, crumbling a nearby wall and striking Lucemon in the chest.

"**GRAH!!**!" Lucemon cried, releasing his captives.

"Wha...?" Takato gasped in shock with everyone else.

"What happened?!" May cried.

Espa grabbed Jeri's arm. "Come on!"

Alexis grabbed Dawn's arm and followed Espa. "OK!"

"Stop them!" ChaosDukemon commanded.

Yamidramon nodded. "Right-" He stopped when Madoudramon teleported in front of him. "-Oh..."

Madoudramon looked around in confusion as Lucemon fell to his knees. "What's going on?!"

"I don't know!" ShadowRanamon cried.

Madoudramon growled as he held out his hand. "**BARRIER!!**"

"Wait!" Takato cried before he crashed into a invisible glass. "**ACK!**"

"Takato!" Rika called as she knelt beside Jeri.

Velene, hugging Espa, glanced at Vulko. "See what I mean about quick?"

Vulko nodded. "I know! What's going on!?"

"ChaosDukemon!" Madoudramon yelled. "**OPEN THE SEAL!!**"

ChaosDukemon nodded, flying over to the lock with the key. "**ALL RIGHT!!**"

DarkPegasusmon helped Lucemon onto his back, grumbling. "That attack was similar to Madoudramon's power, but...why?"

Sonic thumped his fist against the barrier. "Dang it! If only Knuckles was here!"

ChaosDukemon shoved the key into the lock and turned it. "Come on... come on..."

The key glowed and the door slowly opened. ChaosDukemon hovered back and watched as the doors opened completely, revealing a blue energy vortex. "It's open!"

Madoudramon nodded. "Good! Now, ChaosDukemon, as the new keybearer, you now have the power to decide the portal's fate once we've passed through!"

"And that would be?" ChaosDukemon asked.

"Either you keep the seal open... or **CLOSED**!" Madoudramon said.

ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Everyone, into the portal and say goodbye to these losers... **FOREVER!!**"

Everyone else nodded, rushing into the vortex with only ChaosDukemon and Madoudramon left.

"Shall we?" ChaosDukemon asked.

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... we have ten seconds before the barrier vanishes..." He leapt into the vortex.

ChaosDukemon laughed. "Plenty of time..."

10...

"Well, Takato, brother... goodbye... for good!" ChaosDukemon said, laughing as he walked into the portal.

9...

"Stop him!!" Kaiba yelled.

8...

"The barrier's weakening!" Neos cried.

7...

"Keep attacking it!" Sonic yelled. "Maybe it'll weaken in time!"

6...

"We're not going to make it!!" May sobbed.

5...

Tai cried before pushing himself through the barrier. "I did it!!"

4...

"The door's closing!" Matt yelled as he squeezed through the vanishing barrier.

3...

"**NO, IT WON'T!!**" Tai yelled, running over to the door.

2...

"**TAI!!**" Kari cried.

1...

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**" Tai screamed.

0...

The doors closed and Tai crashed into them, falling to the ground in pain.

Sora and Kari rushed over to Tai, kneeling beside him. "Tai!"

Tai slowly got up, groaning in pain. "We were this close... **THIS** close..."

"That's it..." Lucario muttered. "ChaosDukemon made his choice. The portal to Huanglongmon's realm has been sealed... again..."

Takato fell to his knees and drove his fists into the ground. "**AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!**"

Silesian Veemon gritted his teeth until he noticed something nearby. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry..." Dawn whispered. "If Lucemon hadn't caught me, then..."

"It's not your fault..." Ash said. "Lucemon was the one who was weak... choosing to use hostages instead of fighting for the key..."

Misty nodded. "Yeah..."

Jeri sniffed, walking over to Takato. "It's my fault... Takato, I'm-"

Takato quickly got up and pulled Jeri into a hug. "Don't say that! Jeri, it's okay... we'll get through this, I promise..."

Jeri smiled slightly. "Takato... thank you..."

"_Lucemon nearly took my mother away... and he nearly took you away too, papa..._" Vulko whispered. "_He... he..._"

Espa smiled, picking up Vulko and hugging him. "It's okay now... it's okay..."

"You all right, Alexis?" Zane asked.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah... I'm okay... I'll never forgive that creep..."

Jaden sighed. "Same here..."

"This is terrible..." Yugi whispered.

"_I know..._" Yami replied. "_All we can do now is wait until until Lucemon finds the Ancient Delta and comes back to our world to conquer it...at least we didn't lose the Gods, the Emeralds and the Saber..._"

Yugi nodded. "I know... I know..."

Sonic sighed. "Everyone... let's get out of here and tell Zhuqiaomon about this."

Takuya nodded. "Yeah... it's the only thing we can do now...other than waiting for the end."

"**WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!**" Silesian Veemon yelled.

Everyone glanced at Silesian Veemon, who was looking at a wall. Axel walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Check this out!" Silesian Veemon said, pointing at the wall.

Ryo blinked. "Drawings? Ancient drawings?!"

"Those weren't there when we came in!" Kazu pointed out.

Axel glanced down and picked up some rocks on the ground. "They were hidden...covered up until something forced it to crumble..."

"But what would force it to crumble?" May asked.

Bastion walked over to the wall. "Well, this may sound odd, but...from where I'm standing, does this look familiar to you?"

Chazz palmed his face. "What a stupid question..."

"Wait!" Zoe called. "Bastion's standing in the same place that weird purple electricity that attacked Lucemon came from!"

Bastion nodded. ""And close to where the electricity came from is that wall over there. If I'm right, then whatever generated that attacked forced the weak wall covering to crumble."

"What the heck coulda done that?!" wondered a confused Joey.

"That attack **MUST** have been powerful," Kaiba pointed out. "It took out Lucemon with a single hit, after all."

"We can wonder about that later!" Silesian Veemon said, a huge grin on his face. "These drawings are written in ancient Silesian Digi-Code!"

"Are you serious?!" JP cried.

"I'm not shocked to hear that, seeing as how this gateway was designed by Huanglongmon, who was good friends with Granasmon," Koichi pointed out.

Silesian Veemon stepped over. "My friends, this battle isn't over yet! Not now, not ever! We can still unlock the seal and enter Huanglongmon's world!"

"We can?!" Takuya asked. "How?!"

Silesian Veemon smirked. "Well, there are **TWO** Keys..."

"Two?!" Yolei groaned. "No! **NO! NO NO NO!!** I'm not spending another dozen chapters looking for a second key!"

"We don't have to... we already had the second key before we found the current one!" Silesian Veemon replied.

Everyone looked confused. "We had the other key all along?" Koji asked.

Silesian Veemon nodded. "Yeah... After all, does a key have to look like a key?"

"You mean... we have the key, but in a different form?" Jaden repeated.

Izzy snapped his fingers. "Our Digivices!"

"Nope!" Silesian Veemon said, shaking his head. He glanced at Takato. "The key is with him."

Takato blinked. "Me?!"

Silesian Veemon nodded. "Yeah... you held two keys in your Digivice, Takato."

Takato's eyes widened. "Wait... you don't mean..." He brought out his Digivice. The screen glowed and the object contained within materialized, to the wonder of all.

"The second key is...the **DRAGON SABER**!" Silesian Veemon said.

Yolei's shoulders sagged. "I don't believe this... we had the key all along?! Why?! Why didn't we just use it in the first place?!"

"Yolei..." Hawkmon said. "There are a number of good reasons why we couldn't have done that..."

Yolei narrowed her eyes. "Like what?!"

"For starters, we all agreed that we would find the seal **AFTER** locating the first key...Also, we had no way of knowing the Dragon Saber was even another key until this very moment. There's no way we could have used it before now," Izzy said.

Yolei grumbled. "Fine... I'll calm down..."

"So, the Dragon Saber is the second key, huh?" Takato wondered as he gripped the weapon by its hilt. "It has so many hidden powers... It has so much potential... Veemon, tell me... what do I do?"

Silesian Veemon glanced at the wall. "Hmm... Takato, focus your thoughts... if the blade glows, then

Takato nodded and closed his eyes. "All right... just give me a moment..."

"Is he meditating?"

"**WHY NOW!? SHUT UP!!**" Chazz snapped, trying to swat the Ojamas away.

"I was only asking a question, boss..." Ojama Yellow said.

Takato sighed, closing his eyes. "All right...let's try this."

Eva walked over to Silesian Veemon and whispered, "_What happens if the blade glows, Veemon?_"

Silesian Veemon smiled. "_Then, the blade will have enough power to open the seal and..._"

The Dragon Saber's blade started shining brightly. Takato's eyes flew open. "It's ready!"

"Point it at the lock!" Silesian Veemon yelled.

Takato nodded and pointed the blade at the lock. A beam of white light shot from the tip of the sword and pierced the keyhole, causing the door to tremble. The lock shone...

And began to open.

"He did it!" Vulko cheered. "He did it!!"

"Way to go, Chumley!" Kazu added.

Takato grinned. "And like Madoudramon said, I have the choice for the seal to be locked or not! Right?"

Henry nodded. "That's right!"

"Well, all I can say is... now it's unlocked **FOR GOOD**!" Takato said.

Sonic ran over to the door as it opened completely, revealing the blue energy vortex once more. "So, all those wanting to go, like me, still want to?"

Takuya smirked. "Do you even need to ask?"

"You guys be careful..." Jeri said. "Who knows what Huanglongmon's world has to offer..."

Rika nodded. "We will..." She walked over to Ryo. "Here... take these..."

Ryo smirked, taking the three Digieggs from Rika. "OK. We'll take good care of them."

"Everyone, let's go!" Takato said.

Velene grabbed Vulko's hand and ran to the vortex. "Are you ready?"

"Ready, mama!" Vulko cheered.

Espa sighed. "Oh boy..." He ran after them. "Wait for me!"

BlackAgumon chuckled and chased after them.

"Home..." Lucario muttered as he walked towards the vortex. "I'm going home..."

Yugi stood at the threshold of the portal, the last of those who had decided to journey to the other world. He glanced at his friends who were staying behind and gave them a smile. "Everyone... we'll be seeing you soon!"

"Good luck!" Bastion called.

Yugi nodded and walked through the vortex, which slowly closed behind him.

The door itself closed over the vortex, and when it did, the lock shattered...for good.

Dawn fell to her knees with a heavy sigh. "That was close!"

Bastion nodded. "Yes. I agree... that was too close for comfort."

"The lock is destroyed, so the seal is broken..." Cody noted. "We'll be seeing them again."

Kari smiled. "Good... Let's get out of here and let everyone else know about this..."

Gary nodded. "Good idea..."

May, however, looked disturbed. "Erm..."

"Something the matter?" Amy asked.

May nodded, walking over to where Bastion had stood a moment ago. "It's... this..."

"The place where that creepy electricity came out and crumbled the wall?" Kazu asked.

May nodded. "Yes... isn't anyone wondering the same thing I am?"

"What's that?" Ryo asked.

"Who... or what...knocked Lucemon out?" May asked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why?" Don asked. "Why did you help them, Valmarmon?"

Valmarmon, in his dark anthropomorphic Pegasusmon form, casually glanced at his hoof-tipped fingers. "**Why, my dear Don... what made you think I would let my foes keep the Dragon Saber, the Chaos Emeralds and the Egyptian Gods?**"

Don frowned. "Because you scowled at the part where Lucemon demanded them and you thought he was getting greedy!"

Valmarmon chuckled. "**All right, all right... The simple truth is, I was unaware that the sword was also the key. I was expecting them to train themselves to become stronger while Lucemon went about Huanglongmon's realm, trying to find the Ancient Delta. Also, I was hoping that during the confusion from my attack, they would counter and grab the key from ChaosDukemon.**" He sighed. "**Well, I'm actually glad that Granasmon and Huanglongmon made the sword an alternate key...**"

"So, the whole thing was a fluke?!" Don asked incredulously.

Valmarmon shrugged. "**Truthfully... yes.**"

Don shook his head. "I don't understand... why?!"

Valmarmon smirked. "**It's very simple. I need them to weaken that fool, Lucemon.**"

Don blinked. "Wha...? Oh, I see... When Lucemon's been defeated for good, you can come out and..."

Valmarmon chuckled, slashing a hand across his throat. "**Yes... and then, the real battle will begin!**"

Don smirked. "OK. I get it now. In fact, I'm glad you did that. If Lucemon was able to get his hands on that Ancient Delta thing, even you might have trouble dealing with him."

"**Oh, believe me... trouble isn't the word I would use to describe what would happen if Lucemon were to find the Ancient Delta...that mysterious weapon was designed by Huanglongmon and my eternal rival, Granasmon!**" Valmarmon said. "**It's absolutely vital that those fools stand in Lucemon's path!**"

Don nodded. "I see, but what happens if they get the Ancient Delta before Lucemon?"

Valmarmon snorted. "**They won't! Finding the Ancient Delta will be like finding the first key, it'll take them forever! Before he left to fight me, Granasmon sealed the Ancient Delta in a suitable hiding spot and didn't have time to tell Huanglongmon where it was. At least, that's how the legends go...**"

"You don't know where it is?!" Don gasped.

"**My powers are limited because I don't have a strong enough body!**" Valmarmon snapped. "**I don't even have enough power to enter Huanglongmon's world! I don't even know what it's like...now, anyway.**"

Don blinked. "Now? What do you mean by that?"

Valmarmon smirked. "**I'll tell you once we get there... now that Takato has made his choice, the seal is broken, and we can travel between worlds without any problem.**"

Don nodded. "Very well. I can break Giovanni out later."

"**Break him out?**" Valmarmon asked.

"Of course! I need something keep my blood flowing... I'm going to be the Rattata while he'll be the Meowth, hunting down his prey until he corners them...and finds the Rattata might not be a Rattata after all," Don said with a smirk.

Valmarmon chuckled. "**That sounds VERY interesting. I look forward to seeing that confrontation.**"

Don nodded. "Agreed. I would like to toy with my old boss... Even now, I desire to leave a '_scarring_' gift for him, but visiting this new world sounds very tempting."

"**I don't blame you...**" Valmarmon said, snapping his fingers.

A dark portal opened up.

"I just hope you won't side with those guys again..." Don muttered.

Valmarmon shrugged. "**As long as those fools are unaware that the evilest Digimon of all time helped them escaped Lucemon's greedy demands, then I won't hold my breath for a thank you...**"

Don smirked. "Agreed... Although, too bad Madoudramon and DarkPegasusmon weren't expecting **YOU** to attack like that."

Valmarmon shrugged. "**Eh, Madoudramon will understand. I made sure of that. Now, shall we?**"

Don nodded. "Yes, let's."

The Demon God Digimon chuckled as he and Don walked into the portal, which closed behind them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucemon groaned slightly, gritting his teeth as he slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh..."

"You're awake..."

Lucemon sat up, finding himself on a cot with his chest bare and covered in bandages. He glanced around to see Madoudramon and ChaosDukemon standing nearby. "Where... where am I...?"

"How do you feel?" ChaosDukemon asked.

Lucemon rubbed his head. "I'm... feeling groggy... what happened? All I remember is...I was holding four hostages in my arms and demanding that the Dragon Saber, the Chaos Emeralds and the Egyptian Gods be handed over in exchange for their lives when..."

"I don't know what happened, but a sudden electricial blast came out of nowhere... I don't think it came from Takato or his friends, they looked surprised about it too," ChaosDukemon said. "However, the attack must have been extremely powerful, seeing as how it knocked you unconscious."

Lucemon glanced around. "Where... am I...?"

"The medical tent," Madoudramon replied.

"Medical... **TENT?!**" Lucemon gasped. "You set up camp?! Where?!"

"In an island somewhere in Huanglongmon's world..." Madoudramon replied.

Lucemon looked startled. "Wait... you mean... despite that sneak attack, we were still able to enter..."

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Yes... And thanks to me, we won't see them ever again!" He held up the Central Key with a chuckle. "By my decision, the seal was locked again, so Takato and everyone else was left behind and-"

Sealsdramon walked into the tent. "Takuya and some of our other enemies have been sighted."

ChaosDukemon facefaulted. "**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**"

"According to Datamon's scanners... the seal has been broken completely," Sealsdarmon finished.

"**HOW?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!**" ChaosDukemon roared.

Lucemon closed his eyes. "I guess you were right, Madoudramon..."

ChaosDukemon blinked. "What do you mean he was right?!"

"It's obvious..." Madoudramon replied. "The Dragon Saber... that weapon has great potential. It even had the power to unlock the seal..."

"Got any proof of that?!" ChaosDukemon snapped.

Lucemon sighed. "I do...remember when you were in Hazard Mode and tried to kill our enemies? Gallantmon Crimson Mode stepped forward and simply turned your killing attack into bubbles..."

ChaosDukemon grumbled. "And that was before he achieved Shining Mode..."

"Nevertheless, we're here and that's what counts," Lucemon said, sitting on the cot. "How is the unpacking going?"

Sealsdramon sighed. "Nearly thirty-five percent of the campsite has been completed. The Tyrants are settling in, BlackGuilmon's tent was put up with a normal mattress and not Kvar's brick-bed trick..."

"Good!" ChaosDukemon snapped.

"We're ready to put up the rest of the tent..." Sealsdramon finished.

Madoudramon nodded, holding out his hand and summoning a dark orb. "Very well. The rest is in here. Be careful with it, or else you'll have a big mess to deal with."

Sealsdramon sighed, taking the orb and leaving. "All right... I will..."

"That orb is like the _TARDIS_ from _Doctor Who_!" ChaosDukemon yelled after the mercenary. "It's much bigger on the inside than the outside!"

Lucemon smiled wearily. "Expecting the Daleks to pop out and try to exterminate us all?"

"They'd be my saviors!" ChaosDukemon snapped. "So, why the orb?"

Madoudramon chuckled. "It's either that or have a platoon of DarkKnightmon carry all our equipment into the vortex, which everyone could see..."

"Point..." ChaosDukemon muttered. He shrugged. "Well, there's some good news, Lord Lucemon. Because Gallantmon was in battle, that means the virus was triggered the moment Takato activated Bio-Merge Digivolution."

Lucemon nodded. "Right. That means that the next time Takato and Guilmon try and use Bio-Merge, it'll fail compeletly."

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Yes, however... the virus can only attack **ONE** of the D-Power's setting. So, he can still have Guilmon reach the Champion or Ultimate level...but it doesn't matter, since it means he can't reach Shining Mode anymore."

Lucemon sighed. "At least there's **SOME** good out of all this."

"Lucemon, have you got enough strength?" Madoudramon asked.

Lucemon blinked. "I do... why?"

"Madoudramon!" Called DarkPegasusmon from outside. "I found some more!"

"Give me a moment..." Madoudramon said, stepping out of the tent.

Lucemon glanced at ChaosDukemon, confused. "Wha...?"

"I think he's going to tell you about what this new world has to offer..." ChaosDukemon said. "In fact, you won't believe what this world is like! I think I'm going to be pretty busy..."

Lucemon frowned. "With what?"

"I'm going to build a battleship..." ChaosDukemon replied.

Lucemon blinked. "A battleship?! Oh, we're on an island. Of course, I get it now..."

"Not exactly..." ChaosDukemon muttered. "But first, you need to know a few things. First off, you're in no condition to lead us, my lord."

Lucemon nodded. "I know... I'm amazed that attack didn't kill me... What's the other thing?"

ChaosDukemon paused. "Well... it's Madoudramon. A few moments after we entered this world, he started getting headaches. He grabbed his head, groaned in pain, and was confused as to why he was feeling that way."

"How odd..." Lucemon muttered. "And then?"

"And then, well... he was back to normal..." ChaosDukemon finished. "It was strange. I doubt he knows why he had a headache at all..."

Lucemon sighed. "Is he okay?"

ChaosDukemon nodded. "Yes."

Lucemon smirked. "Good. Until my current state gets better, you and Madoudramon will be leading this group."

ChaosDukemon nodded. "I understand, my lord."

Madoudramon came back in. "I'm sorry about that, Lucemon. I'll explain to you clearly what we're currently dealing with."

Lucemon scratched his head. "ChaosDukemon already told me that he's going to build a battleship."

"Did he mention he was going to build a **FLYING** battleship?" Madoudramon asked.

Lucemon stared at them in disbelief. "Flying?!"

"Lucemon, prepare yourself... I'm going to introduce to you the outside world..." Madoudramon said, snapping his fingers and causing the tent walls around them to shimmer and transform...

...into something that left Lucemon absolutely speechless. "Oh my..."

The world was nothing more than an ocean of clouds with islands floating through the air around them. The sun shone down from a bright, lightly clouded sky high above, while the clouds below the islands grayed and darkened to an ominous black the further down they were.

"Welcome... to Huanglongmon's own Digital World...**CHUUTEN ELYSIA**!" Madoudramon announced.

"Chuuten... Elysia...?" Lucemon whispered.

"Originally called _Chuuten Arcadia_... but they had to change it when lawyers from a similar world with the same name sued them," ChaosDukemon said. "They were representing _Sega_ and _Nintendo_ too, for some reason."

"Ah," said Lucemon with a sweatdrop. "How do you know that?"

"SkullSatamon told MarineDevimon who told me," ChaosDukemon muttered. "In fact, SkullSatamon told me that they used the power of plothole in order to get the lawyers there and..."

Lucemon sighed. "Madoudramon, your turn..."

Madoudramon chuckled. "It's unknown how the world of Arcadia started out, but I do know how Chuuten Elysia came to be... the **BATTLE OF HIKARI AND YAMI**!"

Lucemon blinked. "You mean the war between Granasmon and Valmarmon? Digimon Gods that represent Good and Evil?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... as you know, Valmarmon found this world during the war and tried to take it over and make it his ultimate domain. However, Granasmon and his army followed and they teamed up with Huanglongmon and his army to stop him."

"According to the legends we've learned since we got here, Valmarmon actually had Generals that weren't mentioned in the history books in Silesia..." ChaosDukemon said.

"Why's that?" Lucemon asked.

"All the Generals that were mentioned in the history books were internally **LOYAL** to Valmarmon!" ChaosDukemon added.

Lucemon's eyes widened. "You mean... there were evil Digimon who planned to backstab Valmarmon and take his place?!"

Madoudramon nodded. "That's correct. And I wouldn't be surprised to see them still alive!"

"Alive?! They're still alive?! Where?!" Lucemon gasped.

Madoudramon pointed to the darkened ominous black clouds swirling underneath the floating islands. "There... that is where Huanglongmon and many other innocent Digmon lived before Valmarmon came, on the surface of this world. The war that waged here was so great that the land was permanently scarred, poisoned, and unfit for habitation. That dark land is now where the Digimon who served Valmarmon or commit the foullest of deeds are banished to."

"It's also where Digimon who shunned the light now reside, banished for their murderous thoughts and heinous crimes," ChaosDukemon added.

"Among them are one of Valmarmon's top Generals and the first to try and overthrow him... **GRANDRACMON**!" Madoudramon said.

Lucemon's eyes widened in horror. "Valmarmon had a GranDracmon working for him?! And he's still alive?!"

Madoudramon nodded. "Correct. He, along with those who are loyal to him, are waiting for the day when the seal that Huanglongmon cast to hold them back is broken completely, and they may rise up and destroy the land of the sky forever."

"And these... islands... how do they fit into all of this?" Lucemon asked.

"Like Madoudramon said, the surface was beyond repair after the war, so Huanglongmon had no choice but to create a whole new world, raising the intact mountains and land masses into the air to create floating islands!" ChaosDukemon said. "Every Digimon agreed and started their new lives in peace..."

"Before Valmarmon came, this world was called Elysia," Madoudramon said.

Lucemon blinked. "Originally called Elysia? I thought it would have been called Arcadia before the lawyers got in touch..."

ChaosDukemon shrugged. "Random comments I've made."

Lucemon palmed his face. "You've been hanging out with SkullSatamon too much."

"Not my fault!" ChaosDukemon snapped. "You made me his roommate!"

"Continue, Madoudramon..." Lucemon muttered, ignoring ChaosDukemon.

Madoudramon chuckled. "Very well... the world was originally called _Elysia_. When this world was created, it was called _Chuuten Arcadia_."

Lucemon sweatdropped. "Oh, for the love of..."

"But, after two weeks, the lawyers came and blah, blah, blah..." ChaosDukemon muttered. "Now, it's called _Chuuten Elysia_."

"Chuuten means mid-air, mid-heaven, or zenith, so it's a fitting name for this place," Madoudramon said.

Lucemon stared at the world they were now in, amazed. "But... what I don't understand is... why are you planning to build... ships?"

"Like the Trailmon in the Legendary Warrior's Digital World, a special type of vehicle is required to travel through this world, between islands..." Madoudramon said.

Lucemon nodded. "I see... how long have we been in this world?"

"Four hours..." ChaosDukemon replied.

Lucemon stared in disbelief. "Fo-"

"Don't ask! Once you ask that question, Madoudramon will try and explain and you'll spend the next 20 minutes trying to stop your head from throbbing in pain again!" ChaosDukemon snapped.

Lucemon blinked. "Oh...kay..."

"It's vital that we need a ship of our own in this world, Lucemon. The weaponry here is so powerful, that even you might not be able to survive," Madoudramon said.

ChaosDukemon nodded. "That's right. We're currently on an island, but nearby there's an abandoned shipbuilding factory that has plenty of materials we could use to construct a powerful battleship!"

Lucemon sighed. "All right... I think... you two should leave. I need to think about this carefully. You two should continue our plans for this world while I rest."

Madoudramon nodded as the illusion faded, returning the medical tent to normal. "I understand. Get well soon."

ChaosDukemon nodded and followed Madoudramon out.

Lucemon sighed and stared at the light. "_That attack... who has the power to do such a thing? Why do I feel... scared...? Who was it that attacked me? Who was it? Who? __**WHO?!**_"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ash... Ash! Please, Ash, wake up! Please!" a desperate voice begged.

Ash groaned, slowly opening his eyes. "Huh...? Who's there...?"

Brock was sitting beside Ash. "Ash! Are you okay?"

Ash sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Wha...? What happened? We walked through the door and..."

"It's kinda hard to explain, but..." Jaden said, stepping over. "We...got separated..."

Ash sat up, eyes wide. "We **WHAT?!** How?!"

"Well, it's kinda hard to describe... we were falling through that vortex, right?" Jaden asked. "Well, when that happened, the vortex somehow split into two corridors, and we ended up in one while everyone else went in the other..."

Ash gasped. "I remember! But why did I black out?"

"You landed on WarGreymon's armoured head..." Brock muttered.

Ash sweatdropped. "Oh... **OW!!**"

"You'll be okay..." Brock said with a smile. "Your head's pretty hard, anyway."

"Thanks, Brock..." Ash muttered. He glanced around to take stock of their surroundings.

They were in a large underground cave, the walls and stalactites a light, sparkly blue. Ash saw that along with him, Brock and Jaden were Sonic, Tails, Espio, Takato, Guilmon, Lucas, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Syrus, Neos, Henry, Terriermon, Tai, WarGreymon, Matt, MetalGarurumon, TK, MagnaAngemon, Davis, Veemon, Silesian Veemon, Vulko, Velene, Espa, BlackAgumon, Koji, Koichi, JP, and the three Chibi Mode Digimon.

Ash sweatdropped. "Separated or not, our group is still pretty big..."

Brock chuckled. "I know..."

"Wait... Misty?! Where's Misty?!" Ash panicked.

"She's with the other group!" Brock said quickly. "Don't worry, Ash. She'll be okay. You know what Misty is like..."

Ash sighed, calming down reluctantly. "I guess you're right."

"You okay now, Ash?" Pikachu asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, Pikachu..."

There was silence.

Brock counted down. "3... 2... 1..."

"**PIKACHU!?**" Ash cried, leaping to his feet in shock. "**YOU CAN TALK?!**"

Pikachu nodded. "That's right, Ash!"

Charizard came over with a chuckle. "Good to see you're okay, buddy."

Sceptile nodded. "I agree. You were unconscious for quite a while..."

Ash's eye twitched. "Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-**WHAAAAAAA!?**"

TK cringed. "Sounds like Ash has woken up..."

"And discovered one of this world's secret powers..." Lucas muttered.

"Pikachu! Charizard! Sceptile! **HOW ARE YOU TALKING?!**" Ash screamed.

Neos came over. "It's very simple. This is one of the special powers of Huanglongmon's world."

Ash blinked. "Huh? You mean...this world is somehow able to make Pokemon speak like humans?"

Brock nodded. "Exactly!"

"Except for us Silesians..." Espa said, walking over. "But that's because we can already talk properly..."

Ash sighed. "Right... Still, this is awesome, you guys! Too bad the others aren't here to speak to their own Pokemon!"

"We'll run into them eventually. They've probably already found this tidbit out for themselves," said Sceptile.

Charizard grinned. "Heh, this is so cool...now Ash can finally understand what we're trying to say to him!" He frowned. "On the other hand...now we can't talk behind his bag about how much of a doofus he can be..."

"**HEY!**" Ash yelled.

"Well, it's true...you can be a doofus sometimes," Charizard said defensively.

"He's right, you can be," Sceptile agreed. Ash turned bright red.

Koji walked over. "So, you're feeling okay?"

Ash cooled off. "Yeah...it's just...I feel upset that Misty isn't here..."

"Well, I know someone who's worried about their partners...and Canewomon..." Koji said with a smirk.

"Izzy... I hope Izzy is okay..." MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode moaned.

"Sora... please, Sora... please be all right..." Garudamon Chibi Mode sobbed.

"Canewomon, please survive!" Zudomon Chibi Mode bellowed.

MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode sweatdropped. "Aren't you worried about Joe?"

"I am!" Zudomon Chibi Mode snapped. "But Canewomon's the only way for us to return to our original size! Until we find her, we're stuck like this!"

"**CANEWOMON, WE NEED YOU!!**" MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon Chibi Mode cried out.

"We need to figure out how to get out of here..." Henry muttered, glancing around. "There aren't any tunnels that could get us outside...the only openings are only big enough to let air in."

Joey sighed. "Too bad Axel isn't here. Maybe he could help us get out of here..."

"Man, if we knew we would've wound up here, we would've brought Cody with us!" Davis snapped.

"We do know there's an opening..." Kaiba said. "If there wasn't, we would be dead."

"D..Dead?!" Syrus squeaked.

Kaiba nodded. "Yes... if there weren't any tunnels, then it'd be impossible for us to breath."

Syrus gulped. "Oh, man..."

"Kaiba's right... there must be an opening to the outside we can use..." TK said, glancing up. "Sunlight through the holes, a tunnel we never spotted, **SOMETHING**!"

Velene sighed, walking over to a nearby wall. "This is a great start, isn't it? We finally unlocked Huanglongmon's world, and now we're separated and stuck inside this cave!"

Ash sighed, getting up with some help from Sceptile. "Yeah, and what worries me is that when we get outside, we have to face a whole new world with no idea what we're dealing with. We don't have any maps and our only source of local information, Lucario, is with Misty and the others!"

"You look upset, Ash..." Charizard said with a smirk. "Try not to hit your head on WarGreymon's again."

Ash sighed. "Good idea..."

"Sorry..." WarGreymon muttered.

Matt smirked. "Don't worry... Something good will come up..."

"Like what?" Velene asked.

Suddenly, a beeping sound could be heard...

Syrus screamed and hugged Espio in fear. "**EEK!!**"

"Kid... need oxygen... let... **GO**!" Espio choked, Syrus' arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"What the heck is that?!" Jaden asked.

"Mama?" Vulko whispered, his eyes wide. "That's the sound of..."

"My Digivice..." Velene whispered, bringing out her golden D-Arc with silver markings from her pocket. The screen was flashing like mad. "He's here..."

"Who's here?" Lucas asked.

Tai narrowed his eyes. "Velene's Digimon partner. He's near!"

"My partner... is here..." Velene whispered, bringing out afeather she had been wearing on a necklace. She remembered how she had been given the feather, when she missed her Digimon partner when the first key was finally found...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Velene's D-Arc stopped beeping. The Vulpix fell to her knees in sadness. "No... he's gone! Too late..."_

_"Momma!!" Vulko called out, rushing over to Velene. He stopped by her side. "I'm sorry, momma... we were too late..."_

_Velene smiled slightly. "Don't worry, Vulko... I'll find him... someday..."_

_MagnaAngemon stepped forward, holding a feather out to Velene. "Here... if this feather belongs to your future Digimon partner, then I guess it should stay with you."_

_Velene smiled and took the feather. "Thank you..."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Velene clutched her Digivice, looking up. "My Digimon partner is here! He's nearby! And this time, I won't miss him!"

Espa nodded. "I agree!"

"So do I!" Koji said. He smiled. "I want to thank him for saving my life during that cave-in... I can never forget him."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Koji could remember being woken up by a voice calling out to him. He had opened his eyes to see a dark gray-armored warrior staring back at him with orange-brown eyes. "What...?"_

_The knight had chuckled as he placed Koji on the ground, the dust from the cave surrounding him. "You're safe now... good work, Warrior of Light."_

_Koji had started to reach out to the knight. "Wait... wh... who are you...?"_

_"We'll meet again, Warrior of Light..." The knight had said before running off._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Koji smirked. And now we will..."

"If you guys want to find him, then let's start looking for him now!" Jaden said.

BlackAgumon nodded. "I agree! Velene, press the blue button! It'll locate your partner!"

Velene nodded and pressed a button on her D-Arc. The flashing on the screen turned into an arrow. It was pointing at Velene. "Huh? Oh, not again..."

Terriermon blinked. "Wha...?! Velene's partner is right between her-"

"**TERRIERMON!!**" Henry, Espa and BlackAgumon snapped.

Vulko blinked. "Huh?"

Velene smiled. "Yeah... again..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Eva gasped. "Velene, that beeping... your Digimon must be nearby!"_

_"Where?!" Velene asked._

_"Press the blue button in the middle and it'll bring up an arrow showing you where he is!" Eva said._

_Velene nodded and pressed a button on her D-Arc. The screen stopped flashing and displayed an arrow pointing at Velene herself. "Huh?"_

_"Velene's Digimon partner is herself!?" KageMetalGarurumon gasped in astonishment._

_Growly slapped his head. "No... it's pointing at the jungle!"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yugi walked up beside Velene, staring at the wall. "It's not pointing at Velene... it's pointing at **THIS** wall! Velene's Digimon is behind this wall!"

"So, what are we waiting for?" Lucas asked, holding up two Pokeballs. "Let's go and meet him!"

"Yugi! Velene!" Jaden called out. "Stand back! We're busting through!"

Yugi nodded as he and Velene stepped aside. "All right!"

"Everyone, let's go!" Brock said, bringing out his Pokeball.

Lucas nodded, tossing a Pokeball into the air. "Go, Torterra! Leafeon!"

Torterra appeared, smiling. "Ready, Lucas!"

Leafeon swung his head leaf. "How can I help you, Lucas-san?"

Lucas chuckled. "Very easily, Leafeon..."

Leafeon blinked. "Lucas-san, you can understand me?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes... I can understand you and Torterra."

"But how?!" the startled Torterra asked. "How is this possible?!"

Lucas smiled "It'll take a while to explain, my friend... However, I need your help attacking that wall! Torterra, use Razor Leaf! Leafeon, use Energy Ball!"

Torterra nodded. "OK! Razor Leaf!" A barrage of sharp leaves came out of the tree on his back and struck the wall.

Leafeon's head leaf started glowing green, and a ball of green energy formed in his mouth. "Energy Ball!"

"Hey, that's an awesome move!" Ash said.

Brock nodded. "Yeah! I think that move is a Grass-type version of Shadow Ball!"

"Really?" Sceptile asked, looking interested. "I want to learn **THAT**!"

Charizard sweatdropped. "Do you know how freaky you sound doing that?"

"Oh, shut it..." Sceptile muttered.

"Takatomon, I wanna help out!" Guilmon said.

Takato nodded, bringing out his D-Power and a card. "OK! Get ready, Guilmon!"

"**CHARGE!!**" Guilmon cried, running forward and frantically digging at the wall.

Takato sweatdropped. "I was going to give you Digmon's drills, but that'll work..."

"Sceptile! Charizard! Go help them out and I'll ignore the fact that you guys have been talking about me behind my back!" Ash commanded.

Sceptile and Charizard nodded. "Right!"

"Go, Croagunk!" Brock called, throwing his Pokeball.

Croagunk appeared, his cheeks puffing. "Yo..."

"Croagunk, use Brick Break on that wall!" Brock commanded.

"K, bud. On my way..." Croagunk said, ambling over.

Brock sweatdropped. "I think there are a **FEW** setbacks with understanding Pokemon speech..."

Ash and Pikachu laughed.

As the four Pokemon and one rabidly digging Digimon started weakening the wall, Syrus activated his Duel Disk. "Jaden, do you think we should help? Maybe I can summon my Jumbo Drill..."

"That'd be cool, Sy!" Jaden said, holding up a card. "Plus, I can bring out Neo-Spacian Grand Mole! After all, moles are some of the best diggers ever!"

"Do we have room for Super Vehicroid - Jumbo Drill?" Neos asked. "He isn't called Jumbo for nothing..."

Syrus placed a card on his Duel Disk. "I summon Drillroid!"

Jaden sweatdropped. "You convinced him, Neos..."

Neos chuckled.

Drillroid appeared. It was a cartoonish drill machine with eyes and three drills, one for a nose and two for arms. It went over to the wall and started to drill through the rock.

Joey blinked. "Drillroid?"

"I see... Syrus's deck is a Vehicroid deck..." Yugi muttered.

Kaiba smirked. "A group of Machine-type monsters. Just like his older brother's Cyber Dragon deck...only much less cool."

"Everybody, get back!" Torterra roared. "It's coming down!!"

Guilmon, Drillroid and the Pokemon stepped back as the wall caved inward, throwing up a great deal of obscuring dust.

Velene stood in front of Vulko, waving the dust away. "We're through!!"

Terriermon hopped on top of the rubble pile and made a cheesy grin. "**HONEY, WE'RE HOOOOOOOME!!**"

Henry sighed. "Terriermon, one of these days your big mouth is going to get you into trou-"

"**SILK STORM!!**"

Henry blinked as Terriermon suddenly vanished. "Where "Where did he go?!"

"Over there..." Takato muttered, eyes wide in disbelief.

Henry turned around and gasped. "**TERRIERMON!!**"

"Henry..." Terriermon groaned, pinned against the wall by several silver feathers. "Your prediction about me getting into trouble... came true... ugh..."

Charizard pulled Terriermon off the wall and noticed that the feathers that had been holding him there creating an outline of Terriermon himself. He sweatdropped. "Talk about tearing along the dotted line."

"What the heck was that?!" JP cried.

"It seems Velene's partner isn't alone..." Koji said, narrowing his eyes.

"Silk Storm..." Silesian Veemon muttered, walking up to the Terriermon outline. "Can I see...?"

Charizard plucked one of the feathers from the wall and handed it to the Veemon. "Here..."

Silesian Veemon felt the feather and blinked. "I see... this feather feels like silk!"

"Like silk?!" Garudamon Chibi Mode gasped.

Silesian Veemon nodded. "Yeah!"

"Do you think it's Velene's partner?" Zudomon Chibi Mode asked.

"No... That feather looks silver..." Velene replied, holding up her feather necklace. "...Mine is golden..."

"Which means... it could be... her!" BlackAgumon gasped.

Takato blinked. "Her?"

Silesian Veemon nodded. "Yeah! A Digimon once thought to be extinct!"

"What is this Digimon called?" Syrus asked.

Silesian Veemon closed his eyes. "I can't say... not yet... I need to confirm it first." He glanced at the opening they had made, narrowing his eyes. "And there's only one way to find out...

Takato nodded. "Let's go... but be careful!"

"WarGreymon, you go first!" Tai commanded.

WarGreymon nodded, flying through the opening. "Right, Tai!!"

"**STAY AWAY!!**" Cried a timid female voice. "**SILK STORM!!**"

WarGreymon stopped as several white feathers flew towards him. They bounced off his armor harmlessly, not even leaving a scratch. "Hmm?"

"A Mega-level WarGreymon?!" The voice gasped. "What is he doing here?!"

Silesian Veemon walked forward, followed by Charizard. "Listen, we're not here to hurt you! Please, don't be afraid!"

"Shall I?" Charizard asked.

Silesian Veemon nodded. "Yeah... go ahead..."

Charizard nodded and turned around, his tail flame glowing brightly.

The dark cave they had broken into became brighter thanks to Charizard's flame and a new Digimon was revealed. It almost looked like Biyomon, except its feathers were silver-white, a holy ring was wrapped around its leg rather than the shackle Biyomon wore, and there wasn't any curled feather on top of its head. The Kanji symbol for Fire was on her left wing, the symbol for Wind was on her right, and a big triangle with three smaller ones surrounding it was emblazoned on her chest. All these symbols were golden and stood out in stark contrast from her white feathers. Her bright blue eyes narrowed, as much from anger and distrust as from the sudden increase in light.

"Over there!" Leafeon gasped.

"**MY ATTACKER!!**" Terriermon roared in fury.

Henry sweatdropped. "It's not like she was the first one, Terriermon..."

"It **IS** her!" MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode gasped.

"I never thought I would actually see one..." Garudamon Chibi Mode whispered, a smile on her beak.

Davis sighed. "Can anyone tell us what that Digimon is called?!"

Silesian Veemon smirked. "She's called Dovemon."

Takato blinked, glancing at his D-Power. "Dovemon?"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Dovemon_

**LEVEL:** _Rookie_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Bird Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Tori Wave, Silk Storm, Feather Barrier_

_While she looks like Biyomon, Dovemon is a much rarer Digimon with silky white feathers. Her Feather Barrier is powerful enough to deflect Ultimate-level Digimon's attacks. Her true destiny is to rule the Avian Digimon Kingdom with her wisdom and kindness..._

0000000000000000000000000

"She's beautiful..." Velene whispered.

Dovemon narrowed her eyes. "Stay away! Leave now or I'll-"

"Wait! Please listen to me!" Silesian Veemon cried out in alarm. "We're not here to hurt you! We're here to help!"

"That's right!" Vulko called, stepping into the room with BlackAgumon. "Please believe us!"

BlackAgumon narrowed his eyes in thought. "Dovemon usually doesn't attack unless she's protecting someone that's close to her. Is she protecting Velene's partner or someone else?"

"Dovemon!" A deep voice boomed from the unlit darkness. "Be calm... they're telling the truth. I can sense they have no malice in their hearts. They are our allies."

Dovemon closed her eyes. "Very well. I trust your judgment, Lord Merukimon..."

JP gasped. "Mercurimon?!"

"No, she said Merukimon..." Koichi said. "A name that sounds a lot different from the Legendary Warrior of Metal..."

Charizard glanced around. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here... please shine your tail flame over here," said Merukimon's voice. "It's gotten dark outside, and I can't move due to injuries inflicted by a heartless traitor..."

Charizard nodded and brought his tail over to the unlit darkness. "All right..."

Crouching in a corner, looking exhausted and weary, was an immense heavily muscled humanoid Digimon with leather Native American clothing and a headdress/helmet looking like a large wolf, with a long green mane stretching out from the back to the floor. There were many scratches, bruises, and huge gaping wounds leaking vast amounts of data all over his body. He smiled weakly, his smaller mouth visible in the gaping jaws of the wolf mask. "Hello, strangers. "I am Merukimon, one of the Olympus Twelve."

MagnaAngemon gasped, rushing over to Merukimon. "Hold on! I'll help you!"

Merukimon coughed. "Thank you... just focus your energy on... my wounds before I lose any more data..."

"Of course!" MagnaAngemon replied, his wings glowing and bathing Merukimon in healing light. The massive Digimon seemed to relax immediately as MagnaAngemon's power began to mend his body.

Koichi's eyes widened. "Olympus! I see, Merukimon is based on Mercury, the Roman Messenger of the Gods!"

"He said it's gone dark outside..." Joey noted. "Then why is the room we're in lit up?"

MetalGarurumon glanced at the stalactites. "Those things are giving off light."

"You're kiddin'..." Joey muttered. "How can those rocks give off light?!"

"This is the Digital World!" Davis said. "Anything is possible!"

Joey grumbled.

Takato glanced at his D-Power again. "Merukimon..."

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Merukimon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Shaman Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Thousand Fist, Super Charge_

_A member of the Olympus Twelve and one of the fastest Digimon to exist, rarely seen due to his speed. Most of his sightings were just blurred after-images left in his wake. His personal weapon is a knife named Azteca._

000000000000000000000000

Silesian Veemon walked over to Merukimon. "So, you're one of the Olympus Twelve, a group of Digimon based on the Roman Gods?"

Merukimon nodded. "Yes... however, only six of us exist at the moment. I, along with the five other Olympians, are guardians of each guard an important region of Chuuten Elysia..."

"Chuuten Elysia?" Yugi asked, joining Silesian Veemon. "Then that's the name of this world?"

Merukimon nodded. "That's right..." He glanced at MagnaAngemon. "That's enough... I'm feeling much better now."

MagnaAngemon stopped his healing light and stepped back. "Are you sure?"

"Yes..." Merukimon whispered, sitting up, his fatal wounds healed. "You must save the rest for another..."

MagnaAngemon nodded, confused. "O..Of course..."

"Dovemon..." Merukimon whispered. "Where's Lumi?"

Vulko blinked. "L...Lumi?"

Dovemon sighed, stepping aside to reveal a prone body. "She's over here...she's okay, just unconscious. I...I don't know what to do..."

Velene walked over to the body and took a good look at it. She gasped. "What? I've never seen a Pokemon like her before!"

"Something wrong?" Charizard asked.

"She's shocked by Lumi's appearance..." Dovemon said. She sighed. "Ever since she evolved from her Eevee form, she's changed for the worse."

BlackAgumon blinked. "How do you mean?"

Merukimon coughed. "I'll explain everything later... but first..."

Lucas came over and kneeled beside Lumi. "Hmm..."

"Wha...What is it?" Velene asked.

Lucas took a careful look at Lumi. "Her fringe... almost resembles a Sherpa cap. Her tail is rhomboid and those bangs look like the cap ends of her Sherpa hat. That and the coloration...there's only one thing she could be!"

Ash blinked. "Lucas?"

Lucas stood up. "She's a Glaceon."

Dovemon blinked. "Wha... What?!"

Lucas smiled. "Your friend, Lumi, has evolved into a Glaceon."

"Glaceon..." Ash whispered, holding his Pokedex out.

"_Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon. This is the Ice-type evolved form of Eevee. This Pokemon can completely freeze its fur to make its hair stand up like needles as a protective technique,_" Ash's Pokedex said. "_Glaceon's Ice attacks are considered to be more powerful than the Legendary Pokemon of Ice, Regice and Articuno._"

The image of Glaceon on the Pokedex was a fox-like creature covered in light-blue fur. It was wearing a Sherpa cap on its head with cap ends hanging on the sides of its face. From its ankles to its toes, each of Glaceon's feet was dark blue. The Pokemon's ears, the spots on its back, and the tip of its tail were all rhumbus-shaped.

Vulko walked over to look at Lumi. The hair in the back of her head was held in a ponytail, while the front still looked sort of like a Sherpa cap, but the cap ends were now bangs. She wore a blue kimono with a pink ribbon tied around her waist, a blue-beaded necklace, and a pair of getas (A pair of traditional Japanese sandals, with an elevated wooden base and a fabric thong to keep the foot well above the ground.)

Velene kneeled beside Lumi and gently laid the Glaceon's head in her lap. "Poor thing... you never knew she was a Glaceon?"

Dovemon shook her head. "No... We didn't know the name of her species until now."

Vulko stared at Lumi, blinking slightly. "What happened to her?"

"No time to explain!" Merukimon grunted. "There are four of us down here. We have to see if he's okay!"

"Four?" Yugi whispered. He gasped. "Velene's partner!"

Merukimon paused. "Partner?"

Velene nodded. "Yes... Vulko, stay with Lumi..."

Vulko nodded back. "OK, mama. I'll stay with her."

Dovemon blinked. "He's not... repulsed by her appearance?"

"Why would he be?" BlackAgumon asked.

"_Because other children her age are afraid of her..._" Dovemon whispered.

BlackAgumon blinked. "What?"

Espa glanced at JP. "I'm confused. What is she doing here?"

JP blinked. "What?"

"Look! She's an anthromorphic Glaceon!" Espa hissed. "What's an anthromorphic Glaceon doing in Huanglongmon's world?!"

Koji frowned. "Good question... and from what Dovemon said, there are others sort of like her here too."

Espa nodded. "Yeah... the only place anthropomorphic Pokemon like my family and I come from...is Silesia...as far as I know."

"You think she's a Silesian?" JP asked.

Espa shuddered. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that she is somehow..."

Velene explained to Merukimon about her Digivice and how they had found him.

Merukimon nodded slightly and carefully got to his feet, looming over everyone else by a considerable amount. "OK... If you want to meet him..." He pointed to another dark corner. "...He's over there..."

Velene gulped slightly. "Charizard?"

Charizard nodded, moving his tail flame towards the shadows. The firelight slowly illuminated the corner, revealing...

"Takatomon! Look!" Guilmon cried.

Takato's jaw dropped. "I don't believe it..."

Velene slowly walked over to the revealed figure, clutching her Digivice tightly to her chest. "It's... him... I can feel it..."

Terriermon opened his mouth for a wisecrack.

"Don't!" Henry hissed. "Even! Think about it... OK?"

Terriermon gulped and nodded.

Everyone else took a good look at Velene's partner, who was leaning against the wall, unconscious. He was a tall hulking warrior, with bulky black armor covering his body from head to toe. White and gold trimming ran over his legs and arms. White armor with a red ruby imbedded in it was on his abdomen, mirroring another ruby on his waist. Dark lines ran down his arms, and four golden triangles adorned the white strip of armour going over his upper arms. Protruding from his back were two metallic black wings bearing metal 'feathers' of gold. Billowing from his shoulders was a long graycape with a blue interior. His helmet had two spikes sweeping backwards, and a ruby was embedded in the forehead.

"Those feathers on his wings are like the one on Velene's necklace!" MagnaAngemon realized.

"Koji, is it him?" Koichi asked.

Koji nodded. "Yeah... it's him! That's the guy who saved my life!"

BlackAgumon's jaw dropped in shock. "I can't believe it... Velene's partner is... **HIM?!**"

Velene kneeled against the warrior, staring at him in awe. "He's... incredible... I never thought I would be partnered to him of all Digimon..."

"He's an incredible warrior..." Neos muttered. "Much nobler than I..."

Jaden glanced at Davis. "So, who is he?"

"Beats me..." Davis said. "Do you know, Veemon?"

"Sorry?" Davis' Veemon and the Silesian Veemon asked.

Davis sweatdropped. "Never mind..." He glanced at Takato. "How about you, Takato? Do you know that Digimon?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah... he's... he's..." He collected himself and took a deep breath. "He's the legendary leader of the Royal Knights!"

Davis nodded. "Oh..."

There was total silence...

"**LEADER OF THE ROYAL KNIGHTS??**" Davis, Tai, Matt, JP, Joey and Veemon yelled.

"Could you guys yell a bit louder?" Sceptile asked. "I don't think the cave has collapsed yet."

Koji took a few steps back, stunned. "I always thought that my savior was a Royal Knight, but I never guessed he might be their **LEADER**!"

"I saw him before... back on the day when I got the Dragon Saber..." Takato said. "His statue was there, with a message...explaining how he had saved Saya and left the Dragon Saber behind."

WarGreymon nodded. "Yes... and that same statue saved me, Beelzemon, and BlackWarGreymon from certain death when ChaosDukemon tried to kill us with that super attack!"

"How did the statue save you?" MetalGarurumon asked.

"It created a barrier..." WarGreymon replied.

Merukimon chuckled. "I see... he used one of those mysterious statues that Dianamon created in her region. Each statue has a unique power. Once it's been used, it crumbles into granite."

"Just like the one that saved us from the killing attack..." BlackAgumon muttered.

"I'm sorry, you guys..." Ash called out. "But, can we focus on that Digimon?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah. Everyone, Velene's Digimon partner is the leader of the Royal Knights. His name is **ALPHAMON**."

"**Alphamon**..." Velene whispered.

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Alphamon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Exalted Knight Digimon_

ATTACKS: _Digitalize of Soul, Seiken Grade Alpha_

_The legendary leader of the Royal Knights. His unrivaled power, the Alpha-Gain-Force, has cursed him to be forever absent from the ranks of the Royal Knights, and as such he has been given the title "__**Lord of the Empty Seat**__". He only appears when the Digital World is in truly dire crisis._

000000000000000000000000

"A cursed Digimon...?" Ash whispered.

"And he only appears when Chuuten is in dire crisis?" JP asked. "Does that mean there's something really bad going on now?"

Merukimon nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. Thankfully, Alphamon **ISN'T** cursed, thanks to Granasmon and Huanglongmon..."

Espa blinked. "Granasmon and Huanglongmon?"

"That's right... You see, Alphamon is one of the surviving Generals from Granasmon's army in the war years ago," Merukimon said. "Granasmon was able to prevent Alphamon from becoming cursed before Valmarmon fled to Silesia for their final battle."

Silesian Veemon chuckled. "Imagine that... Velene's partner is not only the leader of the Royal Knights, but also one of Granasmon's Generals..."

Velene blushed. "Oh boy..."

"How is he?" Merukimon asked.

Velene sighed. "I can't tell, but it looks like he doesn't have as many wounds as you did, thanks to his armor. I hope he wakes up soon..."

"I think Alphamon and Lumi should get some rest in the lit-up cave we started in," Yugi suggested. "I don't think Charizard's tail flame can hold out much longer."

"Agreed," Charizard panted, his tail flame starting to shrink.

Espa nodded, gently picking Lumi up. "OK... Vulko, get some blankets ready for Lumi..."

"OK, papa!" Vulko called, running back into the lit cavern.

BlackAgumon glanced at Dovemon. "Come on... let's give him a hand... or claw... or wing..."

Dovemon smiled slightly. "OK..."

"What about Alphamon?" Joey asked. "Just look at him! With all that armour, he must be REALLY heavy!"

Jaden fiddled with his Duel Disk. "Neos will carry him, with some of my strongest Heroes... Plasma Vice, Shining Flare Wingman, Thunder Giant and Bladedge... Will they help?"

Neos nodded. "Of course."

Jaden grinned. "All right, then!"

"That's a great idea!" Joey said, looking through his deck. "Let's see..."

Kaiba smirked. "You don't have many monsters strong enough to carry a heavily armored Digimon, do you?"

"I'm lookin'! I'm lookin'!" Joey snapped. "The Fiend Megacyber, Cyber-Tech Alligator, Gilford the Lightning and Gearfried the Swordmaster!"

"Not bad..." Kaiba muttered. "Just a few more and I think we have enough..."

Yugi nodded, flipping through his deck. "Right! Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior, Buster Blader and Black Luster Soldier!"

Velene sighed, getting up. "OK. Bring them out... just be careful with him."

"We will..." Neos said.

Merukimon started as Yugi, Joey and Jaden summoned their selected monsters with Neos. "How did you do that?!"

"We'll explain everything, Mr. Merukimon..." Takato said. "Maybe you should go into the other room so we can talk."

Merukimon nodded. "Very well."

"And once we're done, we should start digging a tunnel to leave this place..." Henry noted.

Merukimon smirked. "You don't have to..." He looked up. "There's a huge hole up there, the one we fell down and wound up in this pit. We can leave once it's daylight."

"Why can't we leave now?" Takato asked.

"Because it's dangerous right now...you don't know what this world is like..." Merukimon warned.

Henry sighed. "He's right, Takato."

"In any event, it wouldn't be safe to bring Lumi and Alphamon out of here yet. I'll explain everything later..." Merukimon said.

"Hey, if there's a hole up there and you guys fell through it, where did the rubble go?!" Terriermon asked.

Merukimon chuckled. "It's still there...in millions of pebbles I made using my Thousand Fists to lessen our injuries from the fall."

"He's good..." Terriermon muttered.

"Come on, let's go..." Henry said.

Takato nodded, glancing up. "I wonder if everyone else is okay..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, at an unknown location...

"It's dark, we're lost and we're separated from everyone else..." Rika moaned, walking through a rocky region with Misty.

Misty sighed as she walked behind Rika. "Sounds like how, when I traveled with Ash, he'd always insist he knew where he was going and get us hopelessly lost in the forest...every single time..."

"Oh yes..." Agreed Togetic. "Didn't he actually lead us back to the entrance, that one time?"

Misty nodded. "Oh yes, he did..."

"And didn't you go insane and beat Ash's head in with a hammer?" Togetic continued.

"Oh yes, I did..." Misty said, nodding.

Rika smirked. "Well, consider this a reprise of the good old days..."

"Joy," Misty said darkly.

"Renamon, anything?" Rika asked.

Renamon nodded, standing up from a crouch atop a nearby boulder. "I can see some light, Rika! It's a campsite!"

"A campsite...?" Rika whispered.

"Yes..." Renamon said, narrowing her eyes. "I think I can see... a Salamence!"

"A Salamence?" Misty asked. "Do you think..."

"It's the others?" Rika finished. "Only one way to find out..."

As the group walked near the campsite, they could hear some familiar, welcome voices arguing.

"_I'm bored... bored... bored... bored... bored..._" one voice droned.

"_I've borrowed FrauLabramon's mallet... mallet... mallet... mallet... mallet..._" another voice threatened.

"_I'll be quiet... quiet... quiet... quiet... quiet,_" the first voice whimpered.

"_**THEN DO IT!!**_" The second voice snapped.

Renamon smirked. "BlackGabumon and Blaise..."

Rika sighed in relief. "Good... it's them..."

A figure stood up from the fire, reaching for his belt. "Stop! Who's there?"

"Brendan, it's me, Misty!" Misty called. "Rika and Renamon are with me as well!"

Brendan relaxed and smiled in relief. "Good... I'm glad you guys are here."

"Who else is here?" Misty asked.

Rika glanced around. The others present around the fire were Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Lillymon, Ken, Wormmon, Flara, Eva, Growly, Telene, BlackGabumon, Blaise, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Takuya, Tommy, Zoe, Alexis, Hassleberry, Tea, SnowAgumon, Tristan and Inumon.

"We're currently letting Lucario rest," Brendan said. "And FrauLabramon, for some odd reason..."

Rika blinked. "What do you mean?"

Brendan led Rika and Misty over to a couple of blankets which Lucario and FrauLabramon were resting on. They were breathing silently, fast asleep.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

Telene joined them. "We... don't know... When we arrived in this world, Lucario took one step, gasped, went into an odd trance...and passed out."

"Did it happen to FrauLabramon, too?" Rika asked.

Telene smiled. "She... was BlackGabumon's landing pad... However, she looked like she was passing out before BlackGabumon came down. I guess the heat got to them..."

Eva glanced at FrauLabramon and sighed. "Maybe..."

Togetic hovered over to Sora. "Hey. Aren't you missing something?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah... our Digimon. I'm worried about them..."

"They're stuck in their shrunken forms and the only one who can turn them back to normal is with us..." Izzy noted.

Joe rubbed his head. "I can imagine Zudomon going ape when he realizes we've been separated..."

Hassleberry, standing atop a boulder, peered all around the area. "Where is he...? Where is he...?"

"Are we missing someone?" Renamon asked.

"Axel is with us... he's currently searching the area on his own to see if there are any towns nearby," Alexis explained. "He said that if he wasn't back in an hour, we should go on without him."

"How long has he been gone for?" Misty asked.

Alexis checked her watch. "Nearly 45 minutes..."

Misty flinched. "Right..."

Brendan chuckled. "Hey, Misty. I bet you've noticed this world's special power..."

Misty blinked. "Huh?"

"Your Togetic talked, gal!" Salamence said. "I mean, it should be obvious by now!"

"Oh, **THAT**!" Misty said. "Yeah, I was pretty surprised Togetic was able to talk. But, I soon figured it out."

Rika smirked. "After 20 minutes of freaking out..."

Tea sighed. "I'm worried about Yugi and Joey..."

Tristan smiled slightly. "Don't worry, Tea. They'll be okay. We just need to figure out what this world is like before we can do anything else."

"All right..." Tea muttered.

"Hey, head's up, y'all!" Hassleberry cried out. "Axel is returning!"

"About time..." Shadow muttered.

Axel walked up, a grim expression on his face. "I've discovered something very interesting about this world..."

"What's that?" Takuya asked.

Axel sighed. "I found a big cliff, and discovered...that we're on a floating island in the sky."

"In the sky?!" Takuya gasped.

"Like Angel Island?" Rouge asked.

Axel glanced around. "Angel Island is just **ONE** Island in the Real World. From land's end, I could see **OTHER** floating islands off in the distance...and a lot of them, at that!"

Rouge groaned. "What is this world like?"

"I can... explain..." Lucario groaned.

Telene gasped. "Lucario! Are you okay?!"

Lucario nodded, sitting up. "Yes... I'm sorry it's taken so long, but...NeoDevimon's memory trap has finally worn off."

"Memory Trap?" Mimi repeated, a confused look on her face. "NeoDevimon?"

"An Ultimate-level Fallen Angel Digimon..." Lillymon explained. "He's an artifical Digimon based on Devimon!"

Lucario nodded. "And one of Valmarmon's generals from the ancient war! You see, during the war, Granasmon and Huanglongmon created a portal between Chuuten Elysia and Silesia to connect the two worlds...however, NeoDevimon and some other evil Digimon were able to invade the portal with the intention of attacking Granasmon's forces from inside it."

"But they were stopped?" Alexis guessed.

"Yes... their data was scattered throughout the gap between dimensions, never to be seen again... However, one thing survived... NeoDevimon's consciousness!" Lucario said. "After the war ended, Granasmon died and Huanglongmon went into his deep sleep, the legends of Chuuten Elysia and Silesia's partnership were forgotten, along with the portal connecting the two worlds. And that made it all the easier for NeoDevimon's spirit to corrupt the portal and use it for his own twisted purposes."

Ken frowned. "And he created this... Memory Trap?"

Lucario closed his eyes. "Yes. You see, NeoDevimon has gone insane. He got the strange idea to steal the memories of innocent travelers passing through his trans-dimensional realm and using them to revive himself as some sort of God-like Digimon. Of course, the chances of that happening are very low, thankfully...but that doesn't help all the poor souls he claims as his victims!"

"So, he was using your memories to try and bring himself back to life?" Mimi asked.

Lucario shook his head. "No, he stole my memories in order to prevent me from getting outside help!"

Shadow frowned. "OK... Start from the beginning, Lucario. You can tell us about the Memory Trap, just try and stick with NeoDevimon's plan."

Lucario nodded. "All right. In order to initiate his insane plot, NeoDevimon relocated the Silesia end of the portal to a specific town...called **Fuchs City**."

Flara paled. "Fuchs... City... That's my old hometown from 15 years ago! Lucario, did NeoDevimon begin his plan...15 years ago?"

"Yes..." Lucario muttered. "Flara, Blaise, Eva, Growly... I'm sorry... if I had been able to retain my memories sooner, I would glady have told you."

Eva blinked. "Then...my father... is here?"

Lucario sighed. "Yes... 15 years ago, one by one, those missing people appeared here with their memories removed by NeoDevimon. Their names, family, friends, lives...all taken away by NeoDevimon..."

"Sirius... can't remember me...?" Blaise whispered.

Lucario glanced at Flara. "Do you...have a picture of your husband?"

Flara nodded, taking a picture out of her pocket and showing it to Lucario. "Here... This is... Soln..."

Lucario took it and stared at it for a moment. He cringed. "Nlos Losba..."

"Who?" Inumon asked.

"Because their memories were removed, they couldn't remember their names... so they had to make up new ones..." Lucario explained. "Your husband, Soln, is Nlos Losba... married, with one child."

Flara sat down in shock, stuttering. "No... h-he can't be...n-n-no..."

"Mum..." Eva whispered.

"What about Sirius?!" Blaise asked. "Is he married?! What's his name now?!"

Lucario closed his eyes. "There are a few Arcanines I know of. One of them, a teacher, is single. He's called Nitro Nubis and he's single... Do you have a picture of him?"

"No..." Blaise whispered.

"Lucario, what about this Memory Trap?" Shadow asked.

Lucario stood up. "NeoDevimon was able to extend his power to other portals leading to the other worlds. Using his newfound ability, he created a trap for any Digimon, Pokemon, or other person traveling through the portal... removing **VITAL** information about this world! Anything! Including everything about himself and the missing people..."

"And it all comes back to you when you return through the portal?" Izzy guessed.

Lucario nodded. "Yes... NeoDevimon is determined to become the most powerful Digimon in the world... Overthrowing Valmarmon's position as the Demon God Digimon. However, a task like that is nearly impossible."

Eva lowered her ears, glancing at Flara. "Mum... are you...?"

"Lucario..." Flara whispered. "Is there anyway for Soln and the others to regain their memories?"

Lucario nodded. "Yes... to destroy NeoDevimon's consciousness. Once he's been destroyed, the portal will disappear for good and all the lost memories will return to their original hosts. However, this task is almost impossible, because NeoDevimon has become the strongest Ultimate-level Digimon in Chuuten! He's even created a barrier powerful enough to prevent Mega-level Digimon from entering his realm and fighting him there."

"So, he's not giving up those memories without a fight, huh?" Hassleberry asked.

Izzy scratched his chin. "Lucario, why did NeoDevimon give back your memories, then?"

"Because I'm a 'native'..." Lucario muttered. "A native of this world. He thinks that Silesian memories will give him more power, so is much less willing to return them. He's mad!"

"No kidding..." Flara muttered darkly. "Why couldn't you guys have made another portal to send the missing people back to Silesia?"

Lucario sighed. "Because it requires a lot of power to create a portal like that. Also, NeoDevimon made sure that his portal is the only one that could be used."

Flara snarled. "That... creep!"

"How come we haven't lost our memories?" Lillymon asked. "Was it because we **ENTERED** here?"

"Or maybe he didn't expect a more powerful portal to be used to enter and enter this world..." Takuya said. "Look, NeoDevimon's consciousness corrupted and made the portal that Huanglongmon and Granasmon used to connect this world to Silesia... But, what about the portal WE used?"

Izzy scratched his chin. "You know... I think the portal that we unsealed is much stronger than NeoDevimon, because **GRANASMON** must have created it. It must have contained a purifying power to restore the memories of anyone NeoDevimon stole them from."

BlackGabumon smirked. "Guess it makes sense. I mean, a bad Digimon **RETURNING** your memories when you're coming back the other way? What're the odds of that?"

Lucario rolled his eyes. "Well, I think it's very high, considering that **HE'S INSANE**!"

"All right, how many memories did he return when people left this world and came back?" BlackGabumon asked.

Lucario sweatdropped. "One... which is... me..."

"Oh, really?" BlackGabumon smirked.

"Lucario, continue..." Growly said.

"**HEY**!" BlackGabumon snapped. "I'm finally winning an argument here! Don't butt in!!"

Blaise examined a mallet. "How about me?"

"We'll settle this later!" BlackGabumon cried.

Lucario sighed. "Looking forward to it..."

"Anything else we should know?" Alexis asked.

Lucario nodded. "Yes... NeoDevimon is totally insane, as I've stated before. So insane, that he likes to make challenges to amuse himself. Pokemon battles, Digimon battles, **ANYTHING**!"

"He sounds pretty cocky..." Hassleberry noted.

"Cocky and a cheater... he can beat Ultimate-level Digimon, but is also able to use his newfound power to create nearly unbeatable Pokemon," Lucemon added. "You see, some members of the missing Silesians tried to travel back through the portal and challenge NeoDevimon to a Pokemon battle...which he accepted. However, they were all defeated and thrown out of the portal to live the rest of their lives knowing that they would never again regain what they lost."

"What kind of Pokemon did he use?" Brendan asked.

Lucario closed his eyes. "Mirage Pokemon."

"Mirage Pokemon?" Misty repeated. "What are those?"

"Anykind! A Scizor, Kadabra, Meganium, Jolteon... **ANY** fully evolved Pokemon that's he aware of!" Lucario said. "They aren't even real Pokemon, just holographic versions! And what makes them so unfair is that they have no weaknesses and are invulnerable to attacks from normal Pokémon."

Togetic gasped. "That's... that's..."

"Also, the Mirage Pokemon is able to use literally any move!" Lucario added. "Including ones that they should be naturally unable to learn."

Blaise blinked. "Like what, for example?"

Lucario closed his eyes. "If NeoDevimon used a Mirage Flareon or a Mirage Arcanine, they might use Water Pulse."

"But, that's a Water-type attack!" Misty cried. "Flareon and Arcanine are Fire Pokemon that are unable to learn Water attacks! That's impossible!"

Lucario gritted his teeth. "With these Mirage Pokemon, it's just not possible... Like I said before, NeoDevimon is determined to become the most powerful Digimon in the world... he has no honor or any redeemable qualities whatsoever. He wants to attain his ambitions no matter what!"

"So, he's unstoppable unless a Mega-level Digimon confronts him?" Tristan asked.

Lucario nodded. "Yes... we once thought of having a Rookie Digimon go into the portal and Digivolve into Mega, but... he got quickly thrown out..." Lucario said. "NeoDevimon isn't an idiot..."

"He stole memories to try and revive himself!" Growly snapped. "I think he's **PART** idiot!"

"No! He's part smart, part **MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!**" BlackGabumon cried.

(**WHAM!!**)

"Maybe I should ask FrauLabramon if I could keep this..." Blaise said, smiling at the mallet.

"I'm sure she has spares..." Eva muttered.

BlackGabumon groaned.

Tea sighed. "This may sound odd, but maybe we can beat NeoDevimon in Duel Monsters?"

"Beat him in a card game?" Tristan asked incredulously. "If we can do that, then it'd be a huge blow to his insane ego..."

Lucario smirked. "Believe me, if that were possible, everyone would love to see it happen. However, I fear that NeoDevimon might use powerful 'broken' cards to win."

"Plus, how could we use a Duel Monster to kill someone like NeoDevimon?" BlackGabumon asked.

Rika sighed. "The Egyptian Gods? Blue-Eyes White Dragon? Elemental Hero Neos?"

"Oh, forget it..." BlackGabumon groaned. "Great, I'm looking forward to something anticlimatic..."

Blaise's eyes glint. "Enough of that or else."

"**BRING ON THE DUEL MONSTERS!!**" BlackGabumon cheered.

Growly slapped his head.

Lucario smirked. "Still... Duel Monsters... as strange as it sounds, it might be our last chance. Digimon and Pokemon battles are out of the question..."

SnowAgumon sighed. "You're **THAT** desperate?"

Inumon scratched his head. "You know, there's one thing that confuses me. NeoDevimon was unable to kidnap more Silesians from Fuchs City because His Holiness Zera had no choice but to evacuate everyone remaining in the city before having the entire town destroyed for the safety of everyone. So, why didn't NeoDevimon choose another city to continue his mad plan?"

"Helping the bad guy, are you...?" Growly muttered.

"He's right, though..." Eva noted. "Something must have happened to stop NeoDevimon from kidnapping more of our people."

Lucario nodded. "He did... the portal to Silesia was sealed up by the town's rubble. When NeoDevimon tried to capture more people from Fuchs City after the buildings were destroyed, he accidentally pulled in all the debris that got stuck in the entrance. He can't get rid of it unless he gets more power, and he can't get more power unless he gets rid of the debris." He chuckled. "He actually tried to trick us into removing the rubble in exchange for releasing all the memories he'd stolen."

"And you guys didn't agree to it?" Misty asked.

"This guy is a cheater and has no honor, why should they trust him and his offers?" Izzy pointed out.

Lucario sighed. "I was the third person in the last fifteen years to be affected by NeoDevimon's Memory Trap... I thought the portal I used was strong enough to protect me, but I was wrong..."

"You came into Baihumon's world to search for your teacher and his fiancee, right?" Telene noted.

Lucario nodded. "Yes... My teacher was MahouGarurumon, a powerful Mega-level Spellcaster Digimon. His fiancee was a Canewomon. A different Canewomon, not Eva's partner..."

Eva sighed. "We know, we know... there are two Veemons with us... one from Silesia, the other partnered with Davis."

"We also have **THREE** Imperialdramons!" Wormmon added. "So, it's not surprising that there could be more than one Canewomon."

"I know..." Ken said with a nod.

Lucario smiled. He hated lying, but it was FrauLabramon's wish for her past not to be revealed yet. He sighed. "In any event, the portals I used were created by MahouGarurumon, and he left with his fiancee to search for help... However, back then, we thought NeoDevimon's Memory Trap was located only in the portal he resided in. We didn't know that he had also affected other portals, not until it was too late, anyway."

"I see..." Takuya muttered. "I'm sorry, Lucario, that your journey was so fruitless..."

"I know... they've been missing for a very long time..." Lucario said. He smiled. "I can still remember when MahouGarurumon gave Canewomon an engagement ring... and MahouGarurumon was given a beautiful gift in return for his loyalty and courageous heart."

"Aww... that's so sweet..." Sora, Mimi and Lillymon said together. Joe and Izzy sweatdropped.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "What was the gift?"

Lucario smiled. "A jewel..."

"A jewel, eh?" Rouge purred.

Shadow sighed. "Oh, here we go again..."

"It was a powerful jewel given from Granasmon to Huanglongmon as a sign of friendship, and that jewel absorbed a small amount of Huanglongmon's power..." Lucario said. "It's called the Jewel of Fanglong."

Takuya's eyes widened in thought. "_Oh man... Then, that means..._"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Flashback from 74)

Takuya remembered his time as EmperorGreymon, being the first one of the entire group to meet Madoudramon in an underground cavern in Zhuqiaomon's realm... and during the battle, this happened...

_Madoudramon landed on the ground, panting slightly as he raised his shield up. It opened up to reveal a green orb before it fired off powerful blasts shaped like dragonheads. "__**DRAGO OEIL!!**__"_

_Five blasts of energy where heading towards EmperorGreymon. He roared as he swung his sword to get rid of one of the energy blasts. "__**OEIL!!**__" He swung his sword and knocked away two more energy blasts. "__**OEIL!!**__" He swung his sword one more time and knocked away the last two energy blasts easily. "__**OXEN FREE!!**__"_

_Madoudramon chuckled. "Impressive... you deflected my attack so easily... I suppose you've learned a lot from this battle..."_

_EmperorGreymon narrowed his eyes. "What are you...? My enemy or my teacher...? And what the heck is that green orb...?"_

_"This green orb is called the Jewel of Fanglong. It was once guarded and protected by the fifth Digimon Soveriegn, Huanglongmon." Madoudramon said as he raised his shield. "It is said that this jewel was one of the gifts that the legendary Divine God Granasmon gave to Huanglongmon as a token of their friendship. This jewel was able to absorb a fraction of Huanglongmon's power, allowing me to use it as a weapon._

_EmperorGreymon gasped. "That jewel has Huanglongmon's power...? That's impossible! If that thing belongs to Huanglongmon, how the hell did you get it from him...? His area is locked up!"_

_Raising his head, Madoudramon chuckled. "Simple... Have you heard of the battle between the Digimon Tamers and the Devas...? Those Devas that the Tamers fought against where working for Zhuqiaomon. They were his followers... Only one of the Devas came to her senses and joined forces with the Tamers, Antylamon."_

_"What's important about that...?" EmperorGreymon asked. "Are you trying to tell me that Huanglongmon has followers as well?"_

_Madoudramon nodded. "Correct. However, Huanglongmon is different from Zhuqiaomon... he sees life in a different way. He believes that humans, Digimon and every other creature should live together in harmony. He would never approve of Zhuqiaomon's foolish actions against the humans..."_

_Narrowing his eyes, EmperorGreymon glanced at the green jewel on Madoudramon's shield. "I see... but, the jewel..."_

_"Huanglongmon gave this jewel to one of his trusted followers. And that trusted follower went off on a journey..." Madoudramon said. "And this Jewel of Fanglong... is the same jewel given to Huanglongmon's trusted follower..."_

_Gasping, EmperorGreymon clutched his sword and roared angrily. "Then... __**YOU'VE KILLED HIM!!**__"_

_Madoudramon shook his head. "No... no one knows what has happened to that Digimon... all that remains was this green jewel..." The shield closed, hiding the jewel once again._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did Madoudramon fight and kill that guy, or did Valmarmon?" Takuya thought to himself. "I can't tell Lucario this... not yet!"

Tommy glanced at his friend. "Hey, Takuya. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Tommy..." Takuya said quickly. "I'm just fine..."

"Lucario, when you were explaining about the portal, you mentioned Silesia **AND** Chuuten Elysia..." Izzy said. "I understand the Silesia bit, but does that mean Chuuten Elysia is the name of the world we're in now?"

Lucario nodded. "Yes... it was originally called Elysia, but the **Ancient War** changed everything, and now the world is as you see it."

"The Ancient War?" BlackGabumon asked.

"It's what we call the battle between Granasmon and Valmarmon here in Chuuten Elysia," Lucario explained. "In Silesia, it was known as the Battle of Hikari and Yami."

Axel nodded. "I see... Lucario, do you know where we are?"

Lucario glanced around, frowning. "Well, some of the landscape looks familiar...I'd guess we're in **Gran Elysium**, the capital of Chuuten."

"Capital?" Izzy repeated.

"Yes... with any luck, we could be on the island where **Serene Town** is!" Lucario noted.

"What's Serene Town?" Mimi asked.

Lucario smiled. "A village that the missing Silesian people made when they learned they couldn't return home, with or without their memories. It was built near Huanglongmon's palace."

Sora's face lit up. "Near... Huanglongmon's castle?!"

Lucario nodded. "Yes... once it's daylight, we can head over to Serene Town."

"Sounds like a plan..." Axel said, sitting on his boulder.

Shadow nodded, glancing at Omega. "You'll be the lookout."

"Affirmative!" Omega replied.

"Wait! What about everyone else?" Tea asked.

Tommy sighed. "We can't look for them now. It's dark, and they could be on another island."

"He's right..." SnowAgumon said. "And until we reach Serene Town, we can't help them anyway."

Zoe smiled. "Besides, they have Veemon!"

"Davis' partner or the one from Silesia?" Wormmon asked.

"The one from Silesia..." Zoe said.

Wormmon nodded. "Right, right."

"Why do you see the Veemon from Silesia as being more competent than Davis' partner?" Ken asked.

Growly smirked. "Because our Veemon can Digivolve into Imperialdramon on his own. Davis' Veemon needs to DNA Digivolve with your Wormmon to create Paildramon before Mega-Digivolving into Imperialdramon. Yeah, with his help, he'll be able to take them everywhere!"

"The question is, can he last long enough in this world?" Lucario muttered to himself.

Telene blinked. "What do you mean?"

Lucario chuckled. "Well, allow me to explain the history of Chuuten Elysia."

Misty groaned. "Great... more storytelling..."

"But it makes for a great story!" Togetic cheered. "If only we had marshmallows..."

Salamence chuckled. "OK, kid! Let's hear the story!"

While Lucario told everyone the tale of Chuuten Elysia, Eva glanced at FrauLabramon and sighed.

"Eva..." Flara started, catching her daughter's attention. "I forgive him..."

Eva blinked. "You... forgive... my father?"

Flara nodded. "Yes... it's not your father's fault that he's ended up like this. When we got married, it was his dream to start a family. And even though you were born blind, he still loved you with all his heart."

Eva sighed. "I want to see him, mum... but there is one person I can never forgive for causing all this."

Flara's eyes darkened. "Yes... neither can I... I can never forgive NeoDevimon. Never."

Takuya frowned, staring at the fire in deep thought. "_Madoudramon, did you kill MahouGarurumon and Canewomon? Or did you brainwash them to serve Valmarmon? From what Lucario said, there's only __**ONE**__ Jewel of Fanglong and you have it! Something must have happened and you were able to take that jewel for your shield! One of these days, I'll tell Lucario about this, but not now... it feels like I need to focus on something else... the question is, what?_"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon whistled, carrying a set of blueprints underneath his arms as he walked over to a shed located near their new campsite. He opened the door to reveal a staircase going deep underground. He climbed down the many flights of stairs and found Sealsdramon and Canntoisemon waiting for him. "Good evening, chaps."

Canntoisemon blinked. "Erm... hello..."

"Good news?" Sealsdramon asked.

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes... I've completed the plans for my new flying battleship."

"That's excellent news!" Sealsdramon said.

"How long will it take us to build it?" Canntoisemon asked.

BlackGuilmon smirked. "A week..."

"**A WEEK?!**" Canntoisemon and Sealsdramon gasped.

"Yes... so long as we use Madoudramon's magic..." BlackGuilmon said, placing the plans on a nearby table. "But before that, it's time to do a little upgrading..."

"What do you mean?" Canntoisemon asked.

BlackGuilmon grinned. "What I mean, my dear friends, is that the DarkKnightmon are going for a new look. They're going to become much stronger than their currently weak forms, but not as powerful than ever before!"

Sealsdramon nodded. "I see. What will they be called?"

"**DarkKnightmon Elite Mode**. Once they're here, we'll use Madoudramon's magic to create a powerful battleship in less than a week!" BlackGuilmon said smugly. "It's time for something new! We're going to become more dangerous and more powerful!"

Canntoisemon rolled his eyes. "A new ship, a new group of foot soldiers, a new world, a new everything... but you still have us and three idiots to deal with."

"Thanks for not ruining my day!" BlackGuilmon snapped. He glanced at Sealsdramon. "So, do you have anything to report?"

Sealsdramon nodded. "Yes! I've done some research on Chuuten Elysia's geography, sir!"

"So have I!" Canntoisemon said, whipping out a map. "Allow me to tell you where we are!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Go ahead..."

Canntoisemon smirked. "All right! We're in... **Mato Grosso do Sol**."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Mato Grosso do Sol is in Brazil, part of South America..."

Canntoisemon blinked. "It is? So, Huanglongmon's castle isn't in San Francisco?"

BlackGuilmon shook his head.

"Who gave you that map?" Sealsdramon asked.

"SkullSatamon, he said MarineDevimon gave it to him... it had the words '_Map of Chuuten Elysia_' on it..." Canntoisemon explained.

"You seem to have missed the word following that..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "Fake!"

Canntoisemon sweatdropped. "Oh... bother..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Your turn, Sealsdramon."

"Well, the region we're currently in is called **Gizmakgear**..." Sealsdramon started.

Canntoisemon blinked. "Giz Make Gear?"

"**GIZMAKGEAR!!**" Sealsdramon snapped.

BlackGuilmon rubbed his chin. "Gizmakgear, eh?"

Sealsdramon nodded. "Yes. It's a desert region with few towns and cities. The capital city of Gizmakgear, **Kotostan**, is located on an island northwest of here."

"What about Huanglongmon? Where is he?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Gran Elysium, the capital of Chuuten...is in the center of the world! Well, not really, since it's a bunch of floating islands hovering above a spherical planet covered in clouds, but you know what I mean. Everything else is arranged around it," Sealsdramon said. "Huanglongmon lives in a big palace in the center of the continent. However, the map I'm using is nearly 20 years old. There's now a village near the palace called Serene Town."

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Serene Town?"

"My men are doing research on Serene Town, under Madoudramon's orders..." Sealsdramon added. "He didn't say why, though."

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised..."

Sealsdramon glanced at the solitary door. "We're currently in **Gizmakgear Hanger 009**. According to the logbooks we found here, this place has been abandoned for the last three years."

"Why?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"The last two entries mentioned a rogue Digimon roaming around the Digital World..." Sealsdramon hissed. "A metallic, humanoid wolf knight who primarily attacks with his fists and feet. They call him... **Demon's Steel Wolf**!"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Demon's Steel Wolf...?"

Canntoisemon blinked. "Steel Wolf...? That almost sounds like that myth from the Battle of Hikari and Yami."

BlackGuilmon frowned. "Myth? What myth?"

Canntoisemon glanced at his commander. "There was a rumor that Valmarmon wanted his own personal elite Digimon guardsman, so he decided to create a group of highly powerful Mega-level Digimon based upon animals and legends from the real world, with elements like light, earth, darkness, flame, water, etc."

Sealsdramon nodded. "Yes, that's right. It's said they were supposed to be known as the Elemental Demon Warriors, loyal servants and elite warriors serving only Valmarmon. However, they were never created...nobody knows why."

BlackGuilmon rubbed his eyes. "Sounds like it's no myth...so, this place was abandoned because of this metal wolf warrior guy?"

Sealsdramon shrugged. "Either it was abandoned, or everyone who worked here was killed...there were no more entries after the ones mentioning the Demon's Steel Wolf."

BlackGuilmon smirked. "Well, it's obvious... The Battle of Hikari and Yami. Lucemon knew that it'd only be a matter of time before elements of that ancient war caught up with us. Regardless, our first plan of action is to upgrade the DarkKnightmon into Elite Mode and start building my new ship!"

Sealsdramon and Canntoisemon nodded. "Yes, sir!"

BlackGuilmon opened the door. "And now, let's see my new factory floor!"

"**HURRY UP!! HURRY UP!!**" LadyDevimon snapped, holding a whip in one hand and a feather duster in the other. "**GET THIS PLACE TIDY!! GET RID OF ALL THAT DUST!! GET RID OF ALL THAT GRIME!! GIT RID OF ALL THAT FILTH!! GET RID OF IT ALL!! WE MUST CLEAN THIS UP!! WE MUST, WE MUST!!**"

"**YES, MA'AM!!**" All the DarkKnightmon said, cleaning up the hangar and the surrounding rooms.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "What happened to her?"

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "Well..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

_One hour earlier..._

_LadyDevimon coughed, waving dust away from her face. "Ugh... so dirty in here... someone should clean this up..."_

_"Hiya, ma'am!" Fugamon said, walking by while carrying a metal beam over his shoulder._

_LadyDevimon blinked. "What are you carrying that for?"_

_"Well, I was looking for a wooden plank..." Fugamon started._

_"Why?" LadyDevimon asked._

_"To tie a collar around it..." Fugamon said._

_"Why?" LadyDevimon asked._

_"So I can walk the plank!" Fugamon said happily._

_LadyDevimon's left eye twitched. "So, what are you carrying that for?"_

_Fugamon blinked. "I can't remember..."_

_LadyDevimon facefaulted._

_"Now, where could that plank be...?" Fugamon asked, walking off._

_"__**HEY!!**__" LadyDevimon snapped. "Just be careful while you're carrying that thing! You might hurt somebody!"_

_Fugamon turned back, swinging the beam around. "Like who?"_

_(__**CLANG!!**__)_

_"Me..." LadyDevimon squeaked, falling backwards after getting a beam to the head._

0000000000000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon groaned. "So, that hit made her go...?"

"Yes, but don't worry... it won't last long... I hope... we hope... you hope..." Canntoisemon said sheepishly. "EVERYBODY HOPES!"

BlackGuilmon was reaching for his pencil...

"Don't worry!" Canntoisemon said quickly. "The cleaning won't take long!"

"How long...?" BlackGuilmon muttered.

"They started about an hour ago... if they keep it up at this rate, they might finish in five minutes!" Sealsdramon said.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Five minutes? **FIVE** minutes? What am I going to do for the next **FIVE** minutes?"

"Hiya, floss!" SkullSatamon said, walking down the stairs. "Have I got a great idea for **YOU**!"

BlackGuilmon's eye twitched. "Sod it... sod it all..."

"_Best just to humor him..._" Canntoisemon whispered. "_Remember, it's only five minutes..._"

"For him, it'll be more like five years..." Sealsdramon muttered.

"Floss, you're smart, right? Can you invent something that could take control of the mind of a powerful psychic superhero who leads a team of other superheroes?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon glared at him. "Like who? Professor Xavier of the X-Men?"

SkullSatamon blinked. "Him? Good idea!"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Who did **YOU** have in mind? Not that you have a mind anyway..."

"Brainy Barker of the Dog Star Patrol!" SkullSatamon said proudly.

"Yes, good idea..." BlackGuilmon said with an evil grin.

"Really?" SkullSatamon asked happily.

"Really?!" Canntoisemon and Sealsdramon asked in disbelief.

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes, she's a dog and he has a lot of bones. She would bury this moron underground..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "So, you want to use my idea?"

"No... do you know who Brainy Barker and the Dog Star Patrol work with?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yes! Krypto the Superdog!"

"Who have connections with Superman, Batman and every other Superhero in the DC Universe!!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "The last thing I need is more heroes annoying me to death!"

"OK, how about we enslave an Autobot?" SkullSatamon asked.

"**NO!!**" BlackGuilmon roared. "Dogs with superpowers are one thing, giant robots are another!"

Sealsdramon smirked. "Sir, maybe we could convert an Autobot to our cause. We just need a Headmaster to control one."

SkullSatamon gasped. "Not even the great Autobots can defeat... **SCHOOL**!"

Sealsdramon facefaulted.

Canntoisemon rolled his eyes. "Look, instead of using it on Brainy Barkin..."

"Brainy Barker!" SkullSatamon corrected.

"Whatever..." Canntoisemon snorted. "Why not use it on Mewtwo?"

SkullSatamon smiled. "Good idea! ...Who?"

"**ARE THOSE FIVE MINUTES UP YET?!**" BlackGuilmon yelled.

Sealsdramon shrugged. "There's our answer..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "I'm not going to invent one... controlling a psychic's mind is very difficult. I'd need a psychic test subject to be my guinea pig...are there any psychics in our little troupe?"

"Yeah, you!" SkullSatamon said.

Canntoisemon snickered. "He said psychic, not psycho..."

"**WHAT WAS THAT?!**" BlackGuilmon snarled.

Canntoisemon turned very pale. "Nothing..."

BlackGuilmon snorted. "Sealsdramon, to waste my remaining time until LadyDevimon is finished, can you tell me about the capital city of Gizmakgear, Kotostan?"

Sealsdramon nodded. "Of course! Kotostan is-"

"Nah! **THAT** isn't the capital of Gizmakgear!" SkullSatamon insisted.

Sealsdramon blinked. "It's not? Then what is?!"

"**G**!" SkullSatamon replied.

"_**G**_?! Who the hell would name a city G?!" Sealsdramon demanded.

BlackGuilmon rubbed his eyes. "SkullSatamon, what's the capital of Finland?"

"**F**!" SkullSatamon replied.

"Ukraine?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"**U**!" SkullSatamon replied.

"Canada?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"**C**!" SkullSatamon replied.

"Kenya?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"OK!!" Canntoisemon interrupted. "We get the message..."

Sealsdramon grumbled. "You utter idiot... not **THAT** kind of capital...oh, forget it..."

The door burst open and LadyDevimon walked in, holding her whip and feather duster with pride. "It's... **CLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! I HAVE DONE IT!! I HAVE DONE IIIIIIIT!** My mission... **WAS A SUCCESS!!**"

"Good, good... Canntoisemon, Sealsdramon, take her to the medical room and get her back to normal..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

"Righto!" Canntoisemon and Sealsdramon said, grabbing LadyDevimon's arms and dragging her upstairs.

"**NO!! WAIT!! WAIT!! YOU CAN'T!! I MUST CLEAN!!**" LadyDevimon cried. "**MORE DUST TO KILL!! MORE GERMS TO ELIMINATE!! MORE FLITH TO DESTROY!! I...MUST...CLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!**"

"Mental note... make sure Fugamon never carries anything over his shoulder again..." BlackGuilmon grumbled. He sighed. "Anyway, it's time to upgrade the DarkKnightmon. Now, if you excuse me, Great Moron from Mars..."

"OK!" SkullSatamon said cheerfully.

BlackGuilmon glanced at SkullSatamon. "Ugh... I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but... do you know where the Tyrants are?"

"Oh, they're out...they're looking at Gizmakgear dramatically from the edge of a cliff and discussing something intense and interesting..." SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Really? What's that?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Intense and interesting..."

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped and walked into the main hangar. "Give me strength..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caster stood atop a cliffside overlooking a city in the middle of a great desert. He frowned at the sight of the somewhat Middle-Eastern-looking metropolis. "Kotostan, the capital city of Gizmakgear..."

Standing behind him were Wyvern, Warmaster, Volcanus, Tsunami, Antaeus and Mekanus. Wyvern walked over to Caster, a smirk on his face. "So, what are your orders? Level the city into rubble and kill everyone inside?"

Caster shook his head. "No, I merely wanted to see it. In the future, Kotostan might be of some use to us."

Antaeus snarled. "What do you mean we aren't gonna bust some buildings down?! How can that city be of any use to us?!"

"We don't know now, but one day, we will." Volcanus said.

Tsunami smiled. "Well said, brother. Besides, Antaeus, we can't destroy Kotostan now. It'll attract unwanted attention. We must follow Lucemon's plans and lay low until our strength has fully returned."

Mekanus scoffed. "Lucemon, Lucemon, Lucemon... why must we follow him?!"

"Because it's the Phantasm Beast's law, and we must obey it or be punished!" Caster snapped.

"Then why didn't he have us help him and his group in their battle for that key to the seal!?" Mekanus demanded.

"To demonstrate their power to us," Volcanus replied.

Caster narrowed his eyes. "Also, we can't reveal ourselves to **HIM** yet..."

Warmaster frowned. "You mean... Yugi Muto?"

"Yugi Muto and that accursed brat!" Caster snarled.

Antaeus smirked. "Diablo... he was a weak fool..."

"Oh, and I suppose you could do better when it comes to an Egyptian God?" Wyvern asked, raising an eyebrow.

Antaeus glared at the Mistress Dragon Tyrant. "I specialize in turning defense into power. Once my opponent is completely baffled, with no idea of what to do next, that's when I've truly won."

Volcanus glowered. "Diablo isn't the fool. You are! The Winged Dragon of Ra, the most powerful of the three Egyptian Gods, defeated him! Get some damn common sense! Besides, Genbu is powerful, but that doesn't mean he's unstoppable..."

Tsunami nodded. "Same goes for Byakko, Mekanus. There is no such thing as a monster with no weaknesses."

Mekanus snarled. "How dare you... how dare you insult Byakko, the most powerful of the four Sacred Animals!"

Volcanus chuckled. "Excuse me? My Suzako and Tsunami's Seiryu are actually more powerful than Byakko..."

"Why I oughta..." Mekanus hissed.

"**ENOUGH!!**" Caster snapped. "Enough of this petty arguing!"

Tsunami nodded. "I agree... Anyway, I think it's best we get rid of Yugi Muto first..."

Caster snarled. "I'll be sure to make their souls food for Hamon!"

Wyvern smirked. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but don't you know that even if you confronted the spiritual punk that beaten you, it wouldn't make a difference?"

"What?!" Caster cried.

"From what Lucemon and BlackGuilmon told us while you were out, the spirit of the Pharaoh's son no longer retains his memories..." Tsunami said. "Something happened to him in the past that caused the Pharaoh's son to seal himself in the Millenium Puzzle and spend millennia in hibernation until Yugi Muto awakened him by putting the puzzle back together...and in the process, he forgot everything about who he was and what he had done in his previous life."

Wyvern nodded. "Yes. Until he regains his memories, he'll be known by his friends as Yami."

Antaeus blinked. "Wait, so the only ones who knows his true name are..."

"Us!" Caster said with a grin. "It's such a shame he'll never know... we'll be sure that he'll never regain his lost memories." He took one last look at Kotostan before chuckling and turning away. "We've wasted enough time. We shall return home..."

"My lord, when will the ritual for the Phantasm Demons begin again?" Warmaster asked.

Caster sighed. "Soon. Once everything on our side has settled. After that, we can continue the ritual and collect enough Duel Energy for Uria, Hamon and Raviel to cause chaos once more."

Warmaster grinned. "Excellent..."

"Shall we go?" Wyvern asked.

Caster nodded. "Yes... let's..."

With a wave of his hand, Caster teleported himself and the other Tyrants away, leaving the desert cliff empty once more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Lumi... Lumi... Promise... me..."_

_"Mummy?"_

_"Promise me... promise me that... you'll never give in...to your darkness...and follow the dark path... that lies before you..."_

_"Mummy... hold on!"_

_"Lumi... this isn't... your fault. I promise you that... you'll find someone one day...who will see you for who you are...and will want to be your friend. You're not alone... you... are never... alone..."_

_"Mummy...? Mummy, no..."_

_"I... love you... Lumi..."_

_"__**MUMMY!!**__"_

Lumi's eyes flew open with a gasp. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "_How... How could I... forget that...? How could I...?_"

"Lumi, you're awake!" Dovemon cheered.

Lumi blinked, her light brown eyes turning to see Dovemon beside her. "Wha... What? Dovemon? What happened?"

"Are you okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Lumi turned her head around to see a Vulpix boy sitting next to her. She sat up, an expression of confusion on her face. "Who... are you...?"

The Vulpix boy smiled. "I'm Vulko. It's nice to meet you, Lumi."

Lumi blinked in surprise. "What...?"

"Lumi..." Merukimon spoke up. Lumi glanced over to see the immense guardian Digimon sitting in a nearby corner. "We were saved by these travelers from another world, who got here using the **Celestial Gateway**."

Henry blinked. "Celestial Gateway?"

Merukimon nodded. "Yes... that's what we call the portal that was sealed from another world and required a special device to open it...the 'Central Key'."

"I see..." Henry muttered.

Lumi glanced at Vulko in amazement. "Then...you're not from Serene Town?!"

Vulko shook his head. "Nope. I'm from the Holy Cathedral of Suicune Town in Silesia."

"You're from... Silesia?!" Lumi gasped.

Vulko's ears twitched. "Not just me... my mama and papa are here as well, along with my cousin and aunt, and my mother's sister, and my cousin's boyfriend and her mother..."

BlackAgumon chuckled. "OK, Vulko, Ok, we get the message."

Vulko blushed. "Sorry..."

Lumi blinked. "That's a... Agumon?"

"More like BlackAgumon..." Dovemon said. "He's Vulko's Digimon partner."

Lumi gasped as Vulko showed her his blue D-Arc with red markings. "A Digivice? There's another one?"

"Another? Another what?" Vulko asked.

Lumi brought out her own Digivice, an icy blue D-Arc with green markings. "Dovemon is my partner."

"That's amazing!" Jaden said.

"Amazing?!" Terriermon cried. "She drew an outline of me with her feathers!!"

Dovemon blushed. "I'm sorry..."

Henry chuckled. "Don't apologize... He deserved it."

"Thanks for standing up for me..." Terriermon muttered.

Lumi glanced around, noticing that she was surrounded by an **AWFUL** lot of humans, Pokemon, and Digimon, including a very strange creature that didn't look like any Digimon she'd ever seen before. (Neos.) She gasped. "Alphamon! Where's Alphamon?!" She noticed the large warrior was lying in another corner with an adult female Vulpix standing beside him. "Who is she?"

BlackAgumon chuckled. "That's Vulko's mother, Velene. And she's also Alphamon's new Digimon partner!"

Lumi's eyes widened. "What?!"

TK walked over to Henry. "I think somebody must have made two tunnels on purpose..."

"On purpose?" Henry asked.

TK nodded. "Yes. One of those tunnels led us to where we found Alphamon, Merukimon, Dovemon and Lumi."

"He's right..." MagnaAngemon said. "Whoever set up the two tunnels must have hoped that some of us would go through the one that would lead us here to help them..."

Henry frowned. "I understand. Though, who would have done that?"

There was a light groan. Everyone glanced to see Alphamon's eyes opening.

"Alphamon!" Dovemon cried out.

"Are you okay?!" Merukimon called out.

Alphamon nodded slightly. "Yes... where am I...? How did we survive?"

Terriermon groaned. "Here we go again..."

Alphamon looked up and gasped to see the many humans, Pokemon and Digimon in the cavern. "Where did you come from?!"

Takato smiled. "Long story, but basically we came through the Celestial Gateway."

"You did? So... that means..." Alphamon whispered.

"Alphamon..." Koji said, walking over to the knight. "Thank you for saving my life..."

Alphamon stared at Koji. "It's you... the child holding the Legendary Spirits of Light!"

Lumi gasped. "The... Legendary Warriors?!"

Koji smiled. "Yeah... that's me..."

Velene gulped slightly. "Alpha-"

"Lumi..." Lucas interrupted, walking over to the Glaceon with Leafeon at his side. "You shouldn't be upset about your evolved form."

Lumi blinked. "What do you mean?" She noticed Leafeon and blinked. "What is that?!"

Leafeon smiled. "I'm Leafeon, the Grass evolved form of Eevee!"

"Grass evolved form of... Eevee?" Lumi whispered.

Lucas smiled. "In my world, it was recently discovered that Eevee has two more evolved forms. The Grass-type Leafeon... and you."

"Me?" Lumi asked.

"Your species is an Ice-type Pokemon called Glaceon!" Dovemon chirped happily. "One of the strongest evolutions of Eevee ever!"

Vulko nodded. "Also, stronger than the Legendary Ice-type Pokemon!"

Lumi blinked. "So, I'm not a freak of nature?!"

"A freak of nature?" Vulko repeated, looking confused.

Alphamon sighed, getting up. "It's a long story..."

Lucas tapped his chin. "I'm guessing, Lumi, that you've been somewhere cold, like a glacier? Or a snowy mountain?"

Lumi blinked. "Erm... no... I've never been to somewhere like that..."

Lucas looked surprised. "What? But-but that's impossible!"

"What is?" Ash asked.

Lucas glanced at Ash. "Well, how can I explain this? Out of all evolving Pokemon, Eevee is the most unique because it can evolve into seven different types of Pokemon. They can turn into Jolteon, Vaporeon or Flareon with the use of the Thunder Stone, Water Stone or Fire Stone respectfully."

Brock nodded. "That's right. And if an Eevee has a strong bond with its trainer, it can evolve into an Espeon during the day or an Umbreon during the night."

Espa shrugged. "Eevees can evolve into Espeon and Umbreon by using an evolutionary stone as well, but the ones needed to do that are much rarer. They're called the Sun Shard and Moon Shard, and they're used in Silesia to help people evolve into Espeon or Umbreon."

Lucas sighed. "The Thunder Stone, Water Stone, Fire Stone, Sun Shard and Moon Shard all have something in common. They release a huge amount of elemental energy that radically altars Eevee's DNA and makes it evolve. For instance, by pressing a Water Stone against an Eevee, it'll release a high amount of water energy that'll make it evolve into a Vaporeon."

Merukimon frowned. "I understand. That's why you asked if Lumi has been anywhere cold...in your world, these '_Glaceons_' are made when Eevee is exposed to a cold place?"

Lucas nodded. "Exactly... However, Eevee doesn't evolve into Leafeon or Glaceon by using a stone."

"So, how do they evolve into them, then?" Ash asked.

Lucas shrugged. "In Eterna Forest, there's a rock that's absorbed high amounts of natural power which can emit an energy wave which affects Eevees and transforms them into Leafeons. Leafeons. That's how I got my good friend here."

"You certainly did!" said Leafeon.

"What's this rock called?" Ash asked.

"It's called the Moss Rock. As for Glaceon, there's a similar rock in the snowy region of Sinnoh... the Ice Rock. Like the Moss Rock, it's absorbed high levels of cold energy that can turn Eevees into Glaceons. But, if Lumi's never been to a place like that...then how did she turn into a Glaceon?"

Alphamon sighed. "We don't know either..."

"It happened on the day when I first met Dovemon..." Lumi whispered. "I was saying hello to her when I felt a pain in my neck and... I blacked out. When I woke up, I found myself like this... I don't know what happened.."

Merukimon glanced at Alphamon. "I've told everyone about the history of Chuuten and our problems with NeoDevimon. However, I think it's best that we explain our **REAL** problem together."

"I'm assuming that the real problem is how you guys ended up here, right?" Silesian Veemon asked.

Merukimon nodded. "Yes... Oh, but before we begin... Alphamon, something very interesting has turned up... for you."

Alphamon blinked. "There has...?"

"_Call intensive care..._" Zudomon Chibi Mode whispered.

Garudamon Chibi Mode blinked. "Why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to say that!" Zudomon Chibi Mode replied.

(**WHAM!!**)

Zudomon Chibi Mode groaned. "What was that for...?"

"No reason, I just wanted to do that!" Garudamon Chibi Mode snapped, twirling her mallet about.

Velene sighed, stepping forward. "A..Alphamon..."

"Hmm? Can I help you, ma'am?" Alphamon asked.

"My name is Velene and... well..." Velene started, before holding out her golden D-Arc with silver markings.

Alphamon gasped. "A D-Arc! Where did you get it?" He reached out for it.

"_Wouldn't it be great if it turned out that Alphamon wasn't Velene's partner?_" Terriermon whispered.

"Hey, Garudamon!" MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode yelled. "Here's another one for you!"

Terriermon sweatdropped. "Ah, nuts!"

When Alphamon's hand touched the D-Arc, the screen lit up in a brilliant flash of light. The Royal Knight stumbled back in surprise. "I don't believe it. That reaction can only mean one thing..."

"She's your tax-collector?" Calumon asked from Henry's backpack.

Henry rolled his eyes. "No... he's..." He paused for a second. "Wait a minute..."

Velene bowed her head. "Alphamon, it's true. You're... my Digimon partner..."

Alphamon slowly shook his head. "I can't believe this... I...I.. don't know what to say..."

"**CALUMON!!**" Henry yelled, shaking his backpack angrily. "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!**"

Velene sweatdropped. "He does..."

"I snuck into your backpack in HYPNOS before you left," Calumon said. "Impmon said we would hitch a ride to the new world."

Henry blinked. "Impmon? Impmon is here?! Where?!"

Velene sighed. "Alphamon, how do you feel?"

Alphamon closed his eyes and chuckled. "I'm surprised... It will take some time to digest this..." He looked at Velene. "But, believe me, Velene... I'm not upset..."

Velene smiled in relief. "Thank goodness..."

Espa walked over to Velene. "I still can't believe it, Velene. Your partner is Alphamon, leader of the Royal Knights."

Velene nodded. "I know, I know... Alphamon, meet my husband, Espa."

Espa bowed. "Lord Alphamon, howdy!"

Velene sweatdropped. "Oy..."

Alphamon chuckled. "Nice to meet you..."

"Can anyone explain to me who exactly these Royal Knights are?" Tai asked.

Silesian Veemon smiled. "The Royal Knights are one of the most powerful Digimon organizations of all time! They're a collection of Exalted Knights whose job is to uphold justice and preserve the network security of the Digital World."

"That's right..." Velene said. "The group consists of a total of 13 Exalted Knights. However, ancient records on the Knights' membership have been lost. They've only been recovered when a new Knight is discovered."

Alphamon nodded. "Yes. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode founded the Royal Knights, but he was only the founder, not a member. He created the Royal Knights with the intention of keeping the Digital World and its inhabitants safe."

"Aside from you, how many Royal Knights have been discovered?" Tai asked.

Takato frowned. "Last I counted... 9."

"There are now **ELEVEN** members in the Royal Knights... two more, and our roster will be complete once again!" Alphamon announced.

"Even though it's unlucky?" Terriermon asked.

Zudomon Chibi Mode nodded. "Yeah... once you've reached 13, calamity will ensue!"

Garudamon Chibi Mode palmed her face. "I think it already has with you lot..."

"So, who are the current members?" Tai asked.

Silesian Veemon looked at Alphamon. "Well, you know Alphamon is the leader of the Royal Knights, but there's a second-in-command... Omnimon."

"**OMNIMON?!**" Tai, Matt, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon cried out, startled.

Silesian Veemon nodded. "Yes, and despite being an Armour-level, Magnamon is a Royal Knight too..."

"**MAGNAMON?!**" Davis and Veemon cried out, startled.

Takato smiled. "Another member of the Royal Knights is Gallantmon."

"How do you know that?" Tai asked.

"I saw the statues of the nine Royal Knights when I found the Dragon Saber..." Takato replied.

Tai blinked. "Oh..."

"Two other Knights are are Crusadermon and Dynasmon..." Koichi said. "We know because..."

Alphamon sighed. "They were your enemies... I know... I've heard their story, and I'm ashamed that they gave the Royal Knights a bad name."

Koichi smiled. "It's okay... it's not your fault..."

"The other Knights are Sleipmon, Craniummon and UlforceVeedramon..." Takato continued. "So, who are the latest two?"

Alphamon chuckled. "Well, first off... there's Examon, a powerful dragon Digimon with Exalted Knight qualities. And then there's Leopardmon, the Royal Knights' leading strategist."

"Leopardmon, huh? A kitty cat?" Terriermon snickered.

"Lumi, do you think we should tell him how powerful Leopardmon is?" Dovemon asked.

Lumi sighed. "I don't know… I mean, what would happen if we didn't tell him?"

"Oh, **MANY** things could happen!" BlackAgumon replied.

"The Royal Knights have eleven known members now..." Espa muttered. He turned to his wife, a proud grin on his face. "And you're **PARTNERS **with their leader..."

Velene blushed. "I know, I know..."

Calumon floated out of Henry's backpack and hovered over to Lumi. "Wow... you're so blue..."

"And never mentioned you?" Tails asked, glancing at Sonic.

Sonic shrugged. "He's a kid, kid."

Tails sweatdropped. "Ha ha..."

"That reminds me... **TAKATO**, look in your backpack!!" Henry yelled.

Takato sighed, grabbed his backpack and looked into it. "Nope... no Impmon here..."

"He must be in Rika's backpack!" Terriermon exclaimed.

Henry palmed his face. "She's going to go ballistic if Impmon does something in her backpack..."

Guilmon walked over to Lumi. "Are you hungry?"

Lumi blushed. "I am, kinda..."

"Brock, do you think you can cook us a meal?" Ash asked.

Brock nodded. "Sure thing, Ash!"

"I can give her something to eat now!" Guilmon said, digging something out of his backpack and offering it to Lumi. "Here you go."

Takato sweatdropped. "Erm, Guilmon... I don't think Lumi will eat that..."

"Why not?" Guilmon asked.

"I'm just hangin' around..." Impmon said from where he hung in Guilmon's claws.

Guilmon blinked. "Wait... if you were in my backpack, then that means..." He looked into his backpack.

Takato groaned. "Three... two... one..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Every animal in the distant forest and jungles of Inkwanalan started and scattered as an otherworldly yell echoed across the floating continent.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! MY BREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!**_"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Guilmon cried. "Oh, why me?! Why?! **WHYYYY?!**"

Takato rubbed his eyes. "Ignore him, he's a bread-snarfing goofball..."

Dovemon sweatdropped. "I see..."

Alphamon rubbed his chin. "His reactions are very amusing. Then again, I'm used to the antics of my Knights back home."

Velene blinked. "Knights?"

Alphamon nodded. "Yes... You see, with Huanglongmon in a coma, I set up a ruling council with the leaders of all the different regions in the world to make the important decisions required in governing Chuuten Elysia. I'm one of them, leader of the Knight group."

"Knight Group? Don't you mean Royal Knights?" Jaden asked.

Alphamon shook his head. "No... The actions of the Dynasmon and Crusadermon that the Legendary Warriors fought have stained the legacy of of the Royal Knights. Also, I feel that we're not a complete group of Knights until I find the ones required..."

"Which ones are still missing?" Velene asked.

"Omnimon, Gallantmon and UlforceVeedramon... I have yet to find them..." Alphamon replied. "For now, I have eight others waiting for me back at the castle."

Merukimon snarled. "All of them unaware of the immense conspiracy we have uncovered..."

"Does that have anything to do with how you guys wound up down here?" Yugi asked.

Alphamon nodded. "Yes..."

"Just before we begin... why don't you tell us about the regions of Chuuten, so we can understand more about the places you're talking about?" Kaiba said. "Which regions are the most important, who's in charge, that sort of thing. So we can know the lay of the land."

Merukimon nodded. "Very well. We're currently in the region I protect, **Inkwanalan**."

"Then, there's the desert region, **Gizmakgear**. It's protected by another member of the Olympus Twelve, the fiery Apollomon," Alphamon said.

Lumi closed her eyes. "There's a region with a forest, a town, a mountain, everything like a normal country in a world where all the land wasn't floating islands in a sea of clouds. However, it's always night there, so it's suitable for the Lunar Guardian of the Olympus Twelve, Dianamon. It's called **Noctis**."

"There's another jungle-type area, but much more dangerous than my region, governed by Miervamon. She's friends with a group of female-only Digimon called the Amazon Digimon, lead by Athenamon..." Merukimon said.

(A/N: _Athena is a Greek name, while all the members of the Olympus Twelve have Roman names. Therefore, Athenamon's not one of them. Just a bit of trivia._)

Dovemon chuckled. "She wanted to call it _'This-Jungle-is-Better-than-Merukimon's-land_', but it wound up as the **Amazerian** instead."

Alphamon nodded. "Then, there's Neptunmon, leader of the sea-island region of **Hydraea**."

"And finally, Marsmon, who is the leader of a region divided into two elements. One half is a great arctic glacier, while the other is an ever-burning volcanic wasteland," Dovemon finished. "This region is called **Infernic**e."

Alphamon glanced at Velene. "We also have another guardian for another important region called **Shonakan**. It's protected by a rare, mystical dragon Digimon called Shiroganedramon."

Kaiba closed his eyes. "Inkwanalan, Gizmakgear, Noctis, Amazerian, Hydeaea, Infernice and Shonakan..." He frowned and looked suspiciously at Alphamon. "What about the region where Huanglongmon is?"

"**Gran Elysium**, the capital of Chuuten... that is where Huanglongmon rests..." Alphamon replied.

"Who's the guardian of Elysium?" Tai asked.

"Huanglongmon... he's the guardian of Gran Elysium **AND** all of Chuuten Elysia!" Dovemon spoke up.

Henry tried to take it all in. "And they're all islands, no, **continents** in the sky..."

Impmon blinked. "Huh? Islands in the sky?"

"You weren't listening?" Takato asked.

"Hey, I was busy eatin' and sleepin'!" Impmon replied.

"Yes, eatin' **MY BREAD**!" Guilmon cried.

Velene sighed, walking over to Lumi and kneeling beside her. "How do you feel, Lumi?"

Lumi blinked. "I'm feeling okay..."

Velene smiled. "That's good. You look like such a sweet girl..."

"You think so?" Lumi whispered.

"Yes, I do. You look really beautiful in your kimono, and I think you look sweet with your Digimon partner..." Velene said, smiling gently.

Lumi blushed. "Thank you..."

Vulko smiled. "I agree with my mum..."

BlackAgumon snickered. "You do?"

Vulko's face flushed. "Yeah... What are you laughing about?"

Lumi stared at Vulko in surprise. "So... you don't care about my looks?"

"No... why should I?" Vulko asked.

Dovemon frowned. "Lumi... it's okay... I think Vulko is really kind. He's not like the other kids... I think he wants to be your friend..."

Lumi glanced at Dovemon, shocked to hear that. "...My friend?"

Vulko smiled. "Yeah! Will that be okay with you?"

"You do look lonely..." Velene noted. "I can see the sadness in your eyes..."

Lumi looked away. "Alphamon, Merukimon... tell them... tell them everything they need to know."

Vulko looked confused. "Lumi, are you okay?"

"I...I don't know..." Lumi whispered. She started to look distressed. "I don't know!"

Alphamon clenched his fists. "Like I said before, I set up a ruling council with the leaders of all the different regions in the world to make the important decisions required to properly govern Chuuten Elysia. Last year, we had about twelve members."

"Twelve?" Takato repeated.

Alphamon nodded. Yes, each representing a different tribe or nation...Knight, Avian, Canine, Machine, Angel, Amazon, Dragon, Insect, Beast, Dark, Wizard and Silesian. Each representative is leader of his or her respective group. There are several other groups, however, that have yet to join the Council..."

"Who are the leaders of each clan?" Ash asked. "And what happened?"

"As you already know, I'm the leader of the Knights. Dovemon was a member of the Avian flock, led by Phoenixmon Warrior Mode," Alphamon explained. "Then, there's the Canine clan, lead by Shincanemon."

Merukimon nodded. ""The Silesians are one of the newest groups, as recent immigrants to our world. As I said before, the victims of NeoDevimon's memory trap had to give themselves new names because they couldn't remember their old ones. Their leader is Nlos Losba. Next, there's the Machine League led by Z'dGarurumon, the Dragon clan led by VictoryGreymon, the Angel clan governed by GuardiAngemon, and the Amazon tribe's Queen Athenamon."

"Then, there's the Beast tribe led by the legendary warrior BanchoLeomon, the Insect hive led by GrandisKuwagamon, and the Dark Area nation led by Murmuxmon." Alphamon paused, narrowing his eyes. "However, the final council member... the Wizard... is the very one who is determined to help GranDracmon conquer this world by turning everyone against each other, and stirring up their fear and uncertainty."

Lumi closed her eyes in shame. "Like... me..."

Yugi glanced at Alphamon, narrowing his eyes. "Who is he? Who is this enemy we have to face?!"

Alphamon sighed and looked up. "**Krateimon**..."

Sonic frowned. "Krateimon?"

Alphamon nodded. "Yes... A Mega-level aristocrat Digimon. He thinks highly of himself and looks down on others like worms. He never thinks about others, or even his own clan! Just himself..."

Merukimon ground his teeth. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was willing to sell out his own clan!"

"No..." Alphamon murmured. "Neither would I..."

Jaden stepped forward. "Alphamon, Merukimon... start from the beginning... we're listening. Tell us... what has Krateimon done?!"

"Very well... I hope you're ready, because once I'm finished...I'm going to put an end to Krateimon and his plans!" Alphamon announced. "One way or another... he has to be stopped!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It has finally happened...

Both sides...

Good!

Evil!

Both have entered Huanglongmon's realm of Chuuten Elysia!

However, the good side is still unaware of the dangers in the new world!

What has Krateimon done? Who is he and what are his plans?

There are so many questions as to what has occurred in Chuuten Elysia, which Alphamon and Merukimon shall soo reveal...

Meanwhile...

"What are we sitting around for?" Suicune asked, sitting beside a beautiful lake beneath the moon. "How can there be a moon here?! Doesn't Zhuqiaomon's realm have that...planet thingy in the sky?"

Samuridramon sighed. "I don't know... I ignore it most of the time."

Suicune frowned. "Fine..."

"Are you worried about Lugia?" Samuridramon asked.

Suicune nodded. "Yes.. Seeing him like that makes me so...angry! I only wish there were something I could do..."

Samuridramon smiled. "Don't worry... don't lose hope! I'm sure there's some way of saving Lugia. All those Shadow Pokemon that were used by Team Snagem and Cipher were saved and purified, right? So, why not Lugia?"

"I guess you're right, but I just feel so depressed..." Suicune whispered.

"Then we'd better cheer you up!" Samuridramon said.

Suicune shook her head slowly. "No, I'm sorry... I don't feel like being cheered up right now..." She sniffed at the air. "However, I am feeling kind of hungry."

Samuridramon blinked. "Hungry?! Just from sniffing the air?!"

Suicune nodded. "Yeah! Don't you smell it?! I can smell the whiff of a barbecue!"

Samuridramon sweatdropped. "Barbecue?! Who the hell would have a barbecue **HERE** of all places?!"

Suicune blinked. "Hey... do you hear a whistling sound?"

Samuridramon nodded. "Yeah, I do... I think it's..." She sweatdropped. "Oh **DAMN!!**"

There was a tremendous splash as something rather large crashed into the lake. Suicune and Samuridramon stared in disbelief as a barbecue grill, hissing with steam, bobbed briefly to the surface before sinking to the bottom of the lake.

If no one remembers, this is the same grill that SkullSatamon launched earlier.

Suicune are known to purify lakes when they become dirty. Do you think she's going to clean this up?

Nope, she's too shocked and confused.

"How did that happen?!" Suicune asked, utterly dumbfounded.

Samuridramon just sighed. "Forget about it... let's just go..."

"But-but-but-" Suicune sttuttered.

"**COME ON!**" Samuridramon snapped, annoyed that Flamedramon was telling the truth about something as odd as a flying barbeque set.

Suicune just stared at the sinking set before sighing and running after Samuridramon...

The adventure continues...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, Alphamon and Merukimon tell the story of current events in Chuuten Elysia. They'll learn of the dark events that have occurred recently, and discover the source of Lumi's pain. Meanwhile, Takuya and the others arrive at Serene Town and Huanglongmon's castle where they hear the angry townspeople's own side of the story. Will they take their side or believe that someone else is behind this mess? Meanwhile, Lucemon has suddenly decided to erase their problems for good by sending UmbraDevimon on a mission... What mission is this and what's the story? Find out next time!**

It's official, and as everyone guessed during his mysterious appearance in chapter 81, Velene's Digimon partner is... Alphamon! So, Velene has Alphamon while Dark Fox has Darkdramon. Who will win if the two should clash? We'll soon find out...

**Lumi is my latest Silesian anthro. Technically, she was born in in Chuuten Elysia, but her parents are from Silesia so... does that count? Anyway, she's in pain now, but with Vulko and his friends and family's help, she won't be any longer... Though, there will be a lot of teasing towards Vulko... even though he's a kid and naive and... stuff. Moving on.**

**Leopardmon is an actual name. It's been announced that Duftmon's dub name is Leopardmon. Jeff Nimoy, director of the Data Squad dub, wanted to keep it as Duftmon, but Bandai of America wanted to change it to...Lepermon. Thankfully, Jeff suggested Leopardmon and Bandai accepted it. Still, could be worse... Crusadermon has a new dub name… LoadKnightmon.**

**Moving on, again…**

**I hope everyone is ready for the next chapter because it'll contain flashbacks. It'll be a good idea to do these as it'd be **_**BORING**_** to do it with just words...**

**The fifth Digital World is based in part on the awesome RPG known as **_**Skies of Arcadia**_**, or **_**Skies of Arcadia Legends**_**. It's really awesome! Incredible! Amazing! Superb! Love it! Great! Cool! Just brill- Oh, sorry. Anyway, I had a lot of help with a friend Ri2 with the names of the world and areas. Wasn't easy, I can tell you.**

**Hope you enjoyed the Barbeque gag! I know BlackGuilmon didn't...**

**GX has ended... Sadly. However, we have **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D**_** showing in Japan, and in the US this fall! All I can say is... Duels on motorbikes... did they speak with my SkullSatamon?!**

**Also, if any of you are wondering if the Data Squad will join them... maybe. I just need to think of how they'd join up and laugh at how annoyed ChaosDukemon will be when he gets punched in the face by Marcus Damon's fist.**

**Oh yes... I have a new pairing that I've made for a future chapter... It'll be an interesting task for me because...it'll involve a **_**VERY**_** new kind of romance I haven't done before.**

**Well, I'm running out of things to say about this chapter, but let's hope I'll do 85 soon!**

**Until next time, seeya!**


	86. Death Digivolve! Kazu's Merging Mega!

All right, folks

_**All right, folks.**_

_**The next chapter is here!**_

Will there be humour? Will there be action? Will there be emo-type thingies in this story?

_**Let's begin...**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darkness, then light! Darkness, then light! Darkness, then light!

This pattern constantly repeated itself in an unknown realm, a place with a sky filled with thick black clouds that covered the land in darkness. These clouds crackled with electricity every few moments, briefly illuminating the dead realm for the span of but a few breaths before casting it back into darkness again. Black jagged mountains rose to the sky. Twisted canyons with no apparent bottom zigzagged across the landscape. The earth was dry, moldy, and barren, devoid of all life.

This dark realm was almost completely empty. No creature dwelled there. Not a single living soul...

Save one.

A mysterious figure stood by a cave, the darkness covering all of his form save for his glowing red eyes. The next thunderclap lit up the area for a split second, briefly revealing his evil appearance.

He was a tall, rather skinny (almost anorexic, really) warrior clad in tight, spiky dark armor. Chains wrapped across his armored torso and the blood-red demon's-head mark embossed on it, binding the spikes jutting out of his thick pauldrons together.His arms were extraordinarily long, reaching almost down to the ground, with slender sharp claws at the end of his thick palms, both hands and lower arms encased in thick spiky gauntlets. A serpentine red sword blade grew from the top of the gauntlet on his right arm, while a large cannon of some sort grew from the top of his left. Two pairs of black bat wings grew from his back, one very large pair from between his shoulderblades, and a second, smaller pair from the back of his hips. He also had a pair of metal bat wings growing from the heels of each of his black studded and spike-soled boots. The upper half of his grim gray face was hidden beneath a black helm with two bull-like horns growing from the sides and four glowing red eyes peering out at the world from underneath a glowing sigil that looked vaguely like a vampire bat.

This mysterious Digimon was silent as he stood at the cave for a while until he heard a noise...

The sound of a running engine.

A grin came to his lips as he walked out of the cave mouth to see a small vehicle that looked like a winged boat that was somehow capable of aviation flying towards him. Riding inside the boat was a cloaked figure, who slowed and then idled the vehicle as it approached the winged, armored figure. The two stared at each other from across a gap of several feet, the winged boat hovering a short distance away from the cavern.

The winged Digimon smirked. "What evil springs from the souls of Digimon?"

The cloaked figure replied. "The darkness itself. Nothing more, nothing less."

The winged Digimon laughed. "Welcome back, HaganeOkamimon. I have been expecting you..."

The cloaked figure known as HaganeOkamimon hefted a small bag over his shoulder before climbing out of his boat and hopping over to the winged Digimon. "Sorry to keep you waiting, General SaikouDevimon..."

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME**: _SaikouDevimon_

**LEVEL**: _Ultimate_

**TYPE**: _Virus_

_Evil General Digimon_

ATTACKS: _Kyuusei Claw_ (Sudden Death Claw), _Kyokudo Impact_ (Extreme Impact), _Kanzen Baasuto_ (Perfect Burst)

A highly dangerous Class-S Ultimate Digimon who knows no mercy! His power is so great, he's considered one of the toughest foes of the Royal Knights!

0000000000000000000000000

SaikouDevimon chuckled. "You're forgiven... Although, you can fly, can't you? Why did you use a boat to get here?"

"My armor is made of metal, which would be an ideal conductor for the lightning, hence why I'm wearing this cloak," HaganeOkamimon replied. "And it's difficult to fly in a cloak like this, so I had to use a small airship made of materials resistant to lightning to get here."

SaikouDevimon nodded. "Very well. Shall we go inside?"

HaganeOkamimon nodded. "Yes please. I want to get out of this cloak somewhere not in range of lightning attacks."

"Follow me..." SaikouDevimon replied, leading HaganeOkamimon to the cave.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The inside of the cave was dark until SaikouDevimon turned on a light to reveal a small room filled with maps, documents, food and a small table.

HaganeOkamimon removed his cloak, revealing that he was a humanoid warrior clad in silver metallic armor with a humanoid face covered by a wolf-shaped metal helmet. "You probably don't have to pay much of an electric bill in these parts."

SaikouDevimon chuckled. "We're in one of the largest regions of Chuuten Elysia that has yet to receive a guardian. There are no trade routes nearby, making this a perfect place to hide out and avoid attention."

HaganeOkamimon nodded. "I understand..." He walked over to the table and placed the small bag down. "Here it is... a gift from our mole..."

"From Gran Elysium?" SaikouDevimon asked, walking over to the table. "I see... that's excellent news! What has he said?"

"That he's preparing for the final stages of his plan," HaganeOkamimon replied. "He told me so after returning from Inkwanalan."

SaikouDevimon blinked. "Inkwanalan? What did he do there?"

"Frame Alphamon for the murder of Merukimon, Dovemon and Lumi Eon..." HaganeOkamimon replied with a grin.

"So... the Ice Freak is dead?" SaikouDevimon asked with an equally large grin. "Good. That'll teach her not to mess up my plans! Even if it was a mistake, she deserves to die for being the freak she is!"

HaganeOkamimon opened the bag to bring out a file. "In two days' time, our mole will lower the defenses of Huanglongmon's castle and Serene Town while the Royal Knights are occupied somewhere else...that'll allow you to go in and finish the job you started the last time."

"It'll be a big, messy job... I was only able to kill seven pathetic excuse for living beings the last time, including the ice freak's mother!" SaikouDevimon snapped. "I swear... if Sleipmon hadn't been around, I would have killed more than a lucky number!"

"It wasn't lucky for those sad saps, I can tell you that much..." HaganeOkamimon replied.

"So, what's that?" SaikouDevimon asked.

HaganeOkamimon handed the Evil General Digimon the file. "This is for Lord GranDracmon. A couple of weeks ago, a group of bright students left on a field trip to inspect ancient ruins and artifacts in regions that have yet to be attacked by you."

SaikouDevimon opened the file. His eyes widened. "What the...?! Michiko Eon?! That ice freak has a sister?!"

"An **OLDER** sister, yes..." HaganeOkamimon replied. "She's one of the best students and she'll be a perfect servant for Lord GranDracmon once he breaks free from his prison."

"Why would Lord GranDracmon want to spare them? Because of their intelligence?" SaikouDevimon asked.

HaganeOkamimon nodded. "Presumably. To be honest, right now I don't know what he wants with them, but someday they will be of great use to him."

SaikouDevimon snorted. "I wonder if they'll have any of that big IQ left after Lord GranDracmon scrambles their brains."

"Don't worry, they'll succumb to his mind-bending and their own darkness without activating Valmarmon's Dark Gene," HaganeOkamimon said.

SaikouDevimon closed the file. "Very well. I'll deliver this file to him tomorrow night. When are they returning?"

"That's the beauty of it... **NEVER**!" HaganeOkamimon said with an evil grin. "Our mole has ceased all trade, is preventing any ship from entering or exiting Serene Port, **AND** has placed a solidified around-the-clock blockade to guard all the possible entrances and exits to the continent so our '_chosen ones_' can't return home! the people will actually SUPPORT it because they'll believe it's to keep them safe from the Royal Knights!"

SaikouDevimon looked impressed. "Really?!"

HaganeOkamimon nodded. "Yes... however, the only ones who will be allowed through are the five remaining Olympians and the other twelve Council members."

"Why?" SaikouDevimon asked.

"In order to get rid of the Knights, a trial must be held in Huanglongmon's castle," HaganeOkamimon explained. "After the trial, a verdict decided by all the Olympians and Council members will determine whether the Knights are innocent or guilty!"

SaikouDevimon frowned. "This will be difficult."

"Why's that?" HaganeOkamimon asked.

"The Twelve Council Members are the representatives from the Knight, Avian, Canine, Machine, Angel, Amazon, Dragon, Wizard, Dark Area, Beast, Insect, and Silesian tribes,"SaikouDevimon said. "Currently, the Knight can't take part because they're on trial. We've attacked and destroyed the Dark Area, killing Murmuxmon and all the civilians before they could reveal anything!"

HaganeOkamimon nodded. "I remember..."

SaikouDevimon walked over and picked up a black device shaped like a ball. "Remember this? This is the Gran Transporter, named in honor of Lord GranDracmon himself! This device has the power to transport Digimon of any level to the lowest regions of Chuuten, right into Lord GranDracmon's clutches, where he can enslave them to the darkness! The only drawback is that I have to weaken Mega-level Digimon before this can be used on them..."

"There's also two more setbacks..." HaganeOkamimon said. "First off, only 40 of them were made, and each one can only be used once."

"And the only one left!" SaikouDevimon snapped. "In fact, we only had one other device before we destroyed the Dark Area left before we work together to destroy the Dark Area group!"

HaganeOkamimon snorted. "So what's the problem?

"If I knew that these tribe's representatives could have been brainwashed, we wouldn't have had to use them on Shincanemon, GrandisKuwagamon and Phoenixmon Warrior Mode!" SaikouDevimon snapped. "Instead, Shincanemon and Phoenixmon now serve Lord GranDracmon with a few of their tribe members, and GrandisKuwagamon and most of his Insects are dead!"

"Why did you do that?" HaganeOkamimon asked.

"Because they're ugly, that's why!" SaikouDevimon snapped. "Instead of enslaving them, I stepped on them! Simple as that!"

HaganeOkamimon rubbed his chin. "I can see why you're upset, but you must keep yourself calm...with the Knights on trial and three clans destroyed or enslaved, there will still be only twelve voters... including our mole!"

SaikouDevimon looked confused. "Twelve? But, with the remaining tribes and Olympians, there should be thirteen votes! Who's not participating?"

"The Silesian tribe... they said they'll take it too personally..." HaganeOkamimon replied with a smirk.

"But... but... 12 voters?! What happens if there's a tie?!" SaikouDevimon asked.

HaganeOkamimon nodded. "Yes... our mole did warn us that some of the other Olympians and tribe leaders have spoken to Alphamon, and they might not be as easily fooled as the Silesian tribe. The Amazons still steadfastly support the Knights...and it's no big surprise why."

"Considering our mission against them was a complete and utter failure!" SaikouDevimon snorted. "I mean, I was only able to capture Athenamon's lady-in-waiting, Ceresmon!"

"Well... the other three tribes only had one Mega-level Digimon, but the Amazons had quite a few for us to deal with," HaganeOkamimon noted. "Which means that their wills will be perfect for Lord GranDracmon to devour when he breaks free from his prison."

SaikouDevimon sighed. "So, what happens if it's a tie? Six votes for the Knights to stay and six votes for the Knights to leave..."

HaganeOkamimon smirked. "Then, our mole will have '_no_ _choice_', but to ask the Silesian leader to decide his vote..."

SaikouDevimon laughed. "And then it's bye-bye Knights! Our mole is doing a bloody good job!"

"Yes... he is... however, I fear that things are going a little too smoothly...I have this feeling that something will go wrong in the near future," HaganeOkamimon said, taking a small device out of his bag. "Here. This is an energy detector created by Professor Iga Yuugo."

"Professor Iga Yuugo, that Silesian that was turned into a sleeper by our mole through the use of drugs and mental conditioning?" SaikouDevimon asked.

HaganeOkamimon nodded. "Yes... this device will let us know when GranDracmon will be able to break free from his prison. The dial will turn red when LordGranDracmon's recovered his full strength."

SaikouDevimon took the device and looked at it suspiciously. "Remind me... does this Yuugo guy make mistakes?"

HaganeOkamimon shook his head. "No... he always makes things that work perfectly."

"Then why is this device broken?" SaikouDevimon asked.

"Because, on my way here, this device beeped when I saw something shining bright in the sky...a bolt of energy fired in the direction of Gizmakgear! The dial tried to go **BEYOND **red!" HaganeOkamimon said. "Then, it calmed down... But then it calmed down...only for the device to go haywire again when **TWO** more beams of light shot towards Gran Elysium and Inkwanalan! That was about when it blew up..."

SaikouDevimon frowned. "I don't like the sound of this..."

HaganeOkamimon sighed. "Neither do I... According to the readings, this force is much stronger than Lord GranDracmon. And there's only a few Digimon who **CAN** be stronger than him..."

"Huanglongmon?" SaikouDevimon guessed.

"Huanglongmon, Granasmon and Valmarmon..." HaganeOkamimon said. He glared at SaikouDevimon intently. "When are you going to see Lord GranDracmon?"

SaikouDevimon blinked. "Tomorrow morning... why?"

HaganeOkamimon smirked. "Once you've given him these files about his future servant Michiko Eon and the others, tell him everything I have told you...including about the energy readings stronger than him. Then, after you've returned...we shall go investigate those beams of light."

SaikouDevimon nodded. "All right. We might as well go to Gizmakgear. After the failed attack on the Amazons, the Lionamon clan may have moved to a much more secure place where even I would have difficulty finding them."

"Yes... plus, it's suicide to go into Gran Elysium now..." HaganeOkamimon added. "We'll enter once our mole have succeded in alienating the Knights from the people and Lord GranDracmon is free!

SaikouDevimon smirked. "Excellent. We'll soon get to the bottom of this..."

"I just hope we're not too late..." HaganeOkamimon murmered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a dark and scary talk between two evil Digimon, one of which is **VERY** mysterious (_HaganeOkamimon, whom has no Digimon Analyzer screen...__**YET**__!_), let's do some comedy!

What sort of comedy?

"Ooh..." BlackGuilmon groaned, staring at some paperwork. "How in the Digital World am I going to get the Chrome Digizoid I need to upgrade the DarkKnightmon?"

Who else...?

BlackGuilmon was in one of the rooms of Gizmakgear Hanger 009, which he had converted into an office. This room, along with many others, was very neat and tidy thanks to LadyDevimon getting hit in the head by Fugamon's metal beam.

His current plan was to build a powerful battleship capable of traveling the skies of Chuuten Elysia. He believed it could be built in less than a week, but to do that he would need to upgrade the DarkKnightmon into a new, superior Elite Mode.

The problem was, he needed strong Chrome Digizoid in order to strengthen the DarkKnightmon, and they didn't have any at their new hideout.

BlackGuilmon picked up some paperwork and sighed. "Super Digizoid, a rare and powerful variant of Chrome Digizoid which would be ideal for upgrading the DarkKnightmon...except it's one of the rarest materials in Chuuten Elysia! How am I going to find it?! It's not like it's going to waltz in through the door!"

SkullSatamon waltzed in through the office door, carrying a breakfast tray. "Hiya, kloss!"

BlackGuilmon slammed his head against his desk. "Fate loves to toy with me..."

"I brought you some breakfast!" SkullSatamon said, placing the breakfast tray on the desk.

BlackGuilmon lifted his head off the desk, shocked. "You did?!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah! I've been doing a bit of _shipping_ and got some new breakfast stuff like bread, jam, milk, the whole lot!"

BlackGuilmon rubbed his eyes. "A bit of **SHOPPING**!"

"I already did that!" SkullSatamon protested.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Where did you brought this stuff from?"

"That town we're close to... Bottle Stanly!" SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon slapped his forehead. "Kotostan! Gizmakgear's capital city!" He blinked. "Wait! You went into Kotostan?!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep!"

BlackGuilmon shot to his feet. "You idiot! You went into Gizmakgear's capitial city, where even a Numemon could figure out you were an evil Digimon?!"

"Am I evil?" SkullSatamon asked, looking confused.

"I hardly think the people of Kotostan could tell the difference between an evil Digimon and a moronic Digimon with the power to create unexplained plotholes at the most impossible times!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "So... does this count on the black market street?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Of course it counts on the black market stree- What black market street?!"

"Well, they have this special black market entrance on the outside of Kotostan's walls where Digimon like me can buy illegal stuff..." SkullSatamon explained.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Really?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah! Although, they said they had to be careful not to let the market area be discovered by the Kotostan guards...I don't know why."

"So, you got all this stuff from Kotostan's black market?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon nodded. "That's right!"

BlackGuilmon narrowed his eyes. "Could you **TELL** that it was a black market?"

"Of course I could!" SkullSatamon said.

"Can you prove it?!" BlackGuilmon challenged.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah! I entered the black market area and I couldn't see! It was all dark, so it must have been a Black Market!"

BlackGuilmon slammed his head into his desk... again.

"So, would you like some solid breakfast?" SkullSatamon offered. "Have some toast."

BlackGuilmon sighed, picking up a slice. "Can't believe I'm going to say this, but... thank you..." He took a bite...

(**CRUNCH!!**)

As BlackGuilmon bit down into the piece of toast, it made a loud crunching noise. He gulped it and put it down. "What's this made of?"

"The usual stuff!" SkullSatamon chimed. "Flour, wheat, water, cement..."

BlackGuilmon threw the piece of toast away. "Solid breakfast...you'd need a jackhammer to make it edible..."

"So, that's why they offered me a free jackhammer when I brought this..." SkullSatamon noted. "But it might taste better if you put some jam on it... And I have just the jam for the occasion!"

BlackGuilmon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really...? What sort of jam did you have in mind?"

SkullSatamon pulled the lid off the jam jar...

(**BEEP! HONK! HONK! BEEP BEEP! HONK HONK HONK!**)

"Traffic Jam!" SkullSatamon chimed.

BlackGuilmon palmed his face. "Great... a noisy meal..."

"How about cereal?" SkullSatamon asked, holding up a cereal box. "This is a Digimon version of Rice Krispies!"

BlackGuilmon lifted his head. "Really...?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah... they say the taste will blow your head off! They even have a saying... _Snap, Crackle, __**BANG**_**!!**"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Who made this?"

"I dunno... a cereal killer?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon slammed his head into his desk... again again.

"So, no cereal then?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon lifted his head up. "... no..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "OK! How about a cup of coffee?"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Very well..."

"OK! First up... this!" SkullSatamon said, showing BlackGuilmon a small bag.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "That's tea..."

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, it isn't. It usually begins with '_c_'. Otherwise, it would be toffee."

BlackGuilmon slapped his forehead. "No!! That isn't toff- coffee, that's a tea bag!!"

SkullSatamon blinked and looked at the bag he was holding. "Really? I never noticed that this bag was shaped like a letter..."

"Put the bag down and just get it ready!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

SkullSatamon nodded. "OK. Would you like some sugar?"

"Yes... why not?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon held up another small bag. "Here it is!"

BlackGuilmon licked his lips. "SkullSatamon... have you learned how to read?"

SkullSatamon smiled. "Yep! I saw this bag with only the '_S_' showing..."

"Well, I think I'll pass on having **SALT** in my tea, thank you very much," BlackGuilmon muttered dryly.

SkullSatamon nodded, putting the bag down. "OK! How about milk?"

BlackGuilmon rubbed his eyes. "If you brought a Miltank and a bucket, I'll pass on that one too."

"No, no... no Miltank. I've got **PROPER** milk!" SkullSatamon said with a stupid smile.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "You do?!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep! I've already got the equipment on that tray!"

BlackGuilmon looked at the tray and sweatdropped. He picked up a couple of objects. "A hammer and a chisel..."

"Yeah!" SkullSatamon replied. "The coconut tree will be arriving tomorrow night."

BlackGuilmon placed the hammer and chisel back on the tray. "I wish it were a Miltank now..."

"Oh, silly me..." SkullSatamon said, slapping his head. "I forgot to ask if you wanted butter with your toast."

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Oh yes... like butter would make any difference to my cement toast and traffic jam. Where is it?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "If you can wait until tomorrow morning, the Miltank should arrive."

BlackGuilmon slammed his head onto his desk... for the 4th time.

Some time later...

"Here it is!" SkullSatamon said, carrying a kettle into the office. "Your sugar-less, milk-less toffee is ready!"

BlackGuilmon drummed his claws against the desk. "You don't actually have to mix the sugar and milk with the toff- coff- **TEA!** in the kettle... Not until you pour it into a cup..."

"Would you like a cup?" SkullSatamon asked.

"No... I would rather drink the piping hot tea out of the kettle..." BlackGuilmon replied.

SkullSatamon shrugged. "OK."

"**YES, I WANT A CUP!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

SkullSatamon shrugged, pouring some tea into a cup. "OK, here you go."

BlackGuilmon sighed as he took the cup by the handle and sipped from it. He was silent for a moment. "Hmm... that's odd... I know tea can be tasteless... but I didn't taste the heat, either."

"Really?" SkullSatamon asked.

"Yes... really..." BlackGuilmon muttered, looking confused. "I wouldn't be surprised that if you left the kettle on for so long that you evaporated the tea."

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Would you like another?"

BlackGuilmon sighed, holding out the cup while rubbing his eyes. "Go ahead..."

"Okey!" SkullSatamon said, pouring more tea into the cup.

BlackGuilmon sipped it again and frowned. "Nothing! I guess either the tea was a dud or you've evaporated it..."

SkullSatamon shrugged. "That's too bad. I hope you like the cup you're using, though."

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Cup?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah! I bought a new batch at half price!"

"Really?" BlackGuilmon asked. He examined the cup and sweatdropped. "Do you have anything **ELSE **to say about the cup?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep! These cups are special!"

"Tell me about it..." BlackGuilmon groaned, holding a cup that was cut in half. "Half price, half cups..."

SkullSatamon smiled. "Yep! Pretty special!"

BlackGuilmon placed the half cup back on the tray and stared at the puddles of hot water covering his desk. "I must be losing my touch if I didn't notice that thing was cut in half..."

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon reached under his desk for his pencil.

Later on... again.

"Glad you enjoyed it!" SkullSatamon chimed.

BlackGuilmon sighed as he cleaned his desk, carefully wringing his plans dry. "Yes, yes... Tell me, where did you get that stuff from, anyway?"

SkullSatamon tapped his chin. "Well... it was a shop that had a pretty catchy title."

"Really? What was it called?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"_Solamente un idiota entraría realmente aquí y compraría todos estos desperdicios_," SkullSatamon repeated.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Yes... they must have seen you coming."

SkullSatamon blinked. "Really?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes... it means... _Only an idiot would actually come in here and buy all this rubbish_."

SkullSatamon pouted. "Aww... I preferred the title in German."

"**THAT WAS SPANISH!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

"So, when are we going to play pirates?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes and placed his plans on a radiator that appeared out of nowhere so he could dry them off. "Just because we're bad guys and I'm building a battleship doesn't mean we're going to be pirates! Besides, we can't start on it until I upgrade the DarkKnightmon into Elite Mode. And that's impossible because we need Super Digizoid to make them stronger."

"Why not to go Kotostan's black market?" SkullSatamon asked. "I saw some before I went into _Solamente un idiota entrar_-"

"OK! OK! Good idea!!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "For once..."

SkullSatamon cheered like a kid. "Yay! A bad idea! Yay!"

"I'm not going to bother to correct you..." BlackGuilmon muttered. He suddenly looked thoughtful. "Still... this might be a problem. Kotostan is Gizmakgear's capital city, and there are rumors that Gizmakgear's guardian, Apollomon, has finished preparing guard routines to tighten the city's defenses after the attack on Gran Elysium that killed seven people."

"So, are we going or not?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "No..."

SkullSatamon sighed. "Too bad... it's open 24 hours a day..."

BlackGuilmon perked up. "Really?! Well then, we can go tonight. Yes... while it's dark, we can easily slip into the black market area and ste-, I mean... buy... heheheheh... some Super Digizoid from those '_nice_' people."

"Yay!" SkullSatamon cheered.

BlackGuilmon chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "All we have to do is wait..."

"OK!" SkullSatamon chimed. "Would you like to know what you'll be having for lunch?"

BlackGuilmon's face fell (and was picked up) before he glancing at the breakfast tray with the half cup, bag of salt, cement toast and honks and beeps emanating from the traffic jam jar. "I think I'll pass and put myself into a coma."

SkullSatamon smiled. "OK! You can watch the DVD I just got. Eight hours of _Important Speechs from the House of Commons in England_."

BlackGuilmon slammed his head into his desk for the fifth time...

"**YEOOOOOOOW!!**"

...and into the hot, boiling spilt tea.

"**HOW CAN IT STILL BE BLOODY HOT?!**" BlackGuilmon screamed.

For comicial purposes, that's all.

"(_**BEEP!**_)" BlackGuilmon responded, rubbing his head. "I would rather pour the entire contents of the kettle over my body!"

"OK!" SkullSatamon said, splashing all the hot tea in the kettle onto BlackGuilmon. "Here you go!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

And now, a random comedy plothole moment.

I did too much Lion King though...

So, we're in space... where the Star Command base orbited.

All was peaceful until...

"_**GGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_"

"I sense a disturbance in the Force.." Commander Nebula muttered.

"Wrong movie, sir..." A Little Green Man said.

Mira Nova scratched her head. "How was it possible for a scream to travel through space?"

Buzz Lightyear sighed. "That's the power of plotholes, Mira. Anything is possible..."

OK, moving on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caster stared up, narrowing his eyes while his body shook with fear or anticipation, he didn't know which it was. All he knew was that he was looking up at an enormous golden dragon with a body made of metal and limbs that looked almost mechanical, the head and toothy beak of a fierce eagle, a pair of immense metallic dragon wings sprouting from its back, a ring of gold framing its head and shoulders, and a long tail snaking out behind the beast, all of which was glowed with a radiance so great that it turned night to day.

_The Winged Dragon of Ra, one of the most beautiful and terrifying Duel Monsters of all time. A powerful, legendary Egyptian God. The Winged Dragon of Ra was truly a monster without peer. Nothing less than a veritable, if not actual, deity._

Caster looked down and snarled at the figure standing beneath Ra... Yami Yugi, the ancient spirit of a Pharaoh in Yugi Muto's body.

_Yami narrowed his eyes. "__**WINGED DRAGON OF RA, STRIKE HIM DOWN WITH YOUR POWER!! BLAZE CANNON!!**__"_

_Ra roared in response, the ring on his back charging with flames before loading them into his beak._

Caster narrowed his eyes as he heard a timid, scared voice in front of him.

"Caster-sama... forgive me... I failed you..."

Ra fired a blazing hot fiery burst at a monster that stood in front of Caster, causing the creature to roar in absolute pain before exploding spectacularly.

The flames swept around the Tyrant, covering Caster, but not harming him. He could hear the voice crying in fear and pain.

"This is... God's power... no... no... **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**"

Caster snarled. "Diablo..."

The flames vanished, along with Yami and Ra as Caster found himself back in the Tyrants' chamber with Wyvern and Warmaster standing near the Monolith of Chaos.

"Caster-sama..." Warmaster whispered with worry.

"_How was it, Caster?_" Asked a voice from the monolith as a dark blue aura coated it. "_What was it like to come face-to-face with the most powerful Egyptian God of all time?_"

Caster clenched his fist. "How was it? Lord Raviel, I personally want to destroy the Pharaoh's spirit before he becomes a thorn in our side again! I was unable to defeat him when he summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon all those millennia ago, what chances do I have against Ra?!"

"Diablo could have won!" Wyvern called out. "He had a Mirror Force Trap card face down! If he hadn't been paralyzed with fear, he could have activated it and destroyed Ra with his own power!"

The aura covering the monolith turned to yellow. "_Wyvern, don't talk nonsense. I hardly think that a simple Trap could stop the power of an Egyptian God!_"

Wyvern closed her eyes. "Yes, Lord Hamon... I understand, but..." She trailed off, lost for words.

The aura covering the monolith then turned red. "_Where are the other Tyrants? We need __**ALL**__ of them here!_"

Caster nodded. "Warmaster, go and find them! Bring them all here at once!"

Warmaster nodded. "Yes, Caster-sama!" He rushed out of the chamber.

Caster gritted his teeth. "I'm going to find him... and face him... with or without the ritual!"

"You want to face Yugi Muto in a Duel like the way Animus fought against Takato?" Wyvern asked. "Caster-sama, earlier you said it was impossible to face Ra! But now you **WANT** to face Yugi? It's insane! Yugi has not only has the Winged Dragon of Ra, but he also has Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Caster glared at Wyvern. "I don't care! Even if he has the Egyptian Gods, even if he's lost his memories, I still want to grind him into the dust!"

The red aura-covered monolith chuckled. "_If you're patient, Caster, it just might happen._"

Caster bowed. "Thank you, Lord Uria. I'll make it happen. When the time is right and he's all alone, I shall strike and show him my power..."

"Show who your power, nyah?"

Caster turned around to see Warmaster entering the chamber with Nagina, Animus, Mort, Sauron, Volcanus, Tsunami, Antaeus and Mekanus. "So, you're finally here..."

Warmaster bowed. "Animus and Sauron were on their way here, Caster-sama. The others were watching Antaeus and Mekanus arguing with each other while Tsunami tried to break them apart..."

Caster glared at Antaeus and Mekanus. "You better be careful, you two... Otherwise, I'll make sure your punishment will be very severe..."

Mort nodded. "He's right... Caster-sama has the right to remove our powers and immortality if we misbehave and cross the line..."

Antaeus snarled. "Yes, Caster-sama..."

"Understood... Caster-sama..." Mekanus said, shaking his fist.

Caster smiled. "Good. Now, thank you all for coming..."

"What'sss thisss about, Cassster-sssama?" Nagina asked.

"_It's about Diablo!_" Hamon's voice snarled

Antaeus blinked. "Diablo? What about that weak fool?!"

"_Since his defeat at the hands of Yugi and the Winged Dragon of Ra, Diablo's Duel Energy and soul have been absorbed into this monolith as part of the ancient ritual required to bring us back to full power!_" Hamon hissed. "_And with his soul came his memories as well..._"

"_**THIS**__ is what we're here to talk about... because, apart from seeing Ra up close, Diablo also witnessed __**ANOTHER **__problem!_" Raviel's voice roared. The monolith glowed once again and brought up an image for the Eleven Tyrants to witness. "See what we found out from Diablo."

The Tyrants were shocked. The image was of a magnificent dragon with shining blue-white skin like platinum. Looking to be made of metal as fluid as flesh, it was a tremendous specimen of draconic might, with four clawed legs, a long tail, two blade-like wings growing from its back, and a serpentine neck ending in a long head, bellowing its triumph to the skies, blue eyes glaring at the Tyrants.

Mekanus stepped back. "It's impossible... First the Egyptian Gods, now **THIS?!**"

"Lord Raviel, is this some trick?!" Caster asked. "This is the **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**, a creature filled with almighty holy power that's rumoured to be more powerful than the Egyptian Gods themselves!"

Tsunami narrowed her eyes. "The soul of the Pharaoh's son, the Egyptian Gods, and now the Blue Eyes White Dragon... it seems our mission has gotten much more difficult. Then again, we should know by now nothing is ever easy."

Volcanus frowned. "We must eliminate Yugi Muto at once!"

"_I know what you're thinking, Volcanus... but, while it seems that Yugi Muto __**DOES**__ possess the Egyptian Gods, he doesn't have the dragon,_" Raviel hissed.

Volcanus blinked. "What do you mean?"

Raviel growled. "_Diablo saw Blue-Eyes before Yugi confronted him... it seems that someone else has the Blue-Eyes with him..._"

Warmaster glanced at Caster. "Do you suppose Lucemon and Madoudramon know who has the Blue-Eyes with him?"

Caster glared at his companion. "Lucemon knew that Yugi had the Egyptian Gods! Why wouldn't he know who has the Blue-Eyes?!"

"I wonder what other powerful beings from our time were brought back into this modern era?" Sauron wondered.

Animus's ear twitched. "Speaking of Lucemon, he's changed, nyah. He was this cocky, sly guy who looked insane, nyah. Now... he's more... calm and sensible...nyah."

Mort nodded. "I agree. That mysterious electrical attack which hit him before we went through the portal did something to him."

Uria's voice chuckled. "_Nevertheless, we're in a new world, and when we're ready, the ritual will continue!_"

"For usss to either ssshare Diablo'sss fate or sssend sssome other poor sssoul into your clutchesss as the Phantasssm Beassstsss are revived to caussse havoc once again?" Nagina asked.

Mekanus rubbed his eyes. "No wonder I prefer you keep quiet...you take too long to say anything!"

Nagina glared at Mekanus. "SSSilence! I do hope that the next one chosssen to partake in the ritual will be you, Mekanusss. Your ignorance will be your downfall!"

Mekanus glowered at her.

"Nyah, at least we know who our Duelist targets are, nyah!" Animus spoke up. "They're in this world... somewhere, nyah."

Caster grinned. "Yes... and when the second Tyrant is chosen to unleash a Shadow Game, they **WON'T** survive... we'll make certain of **THAT**!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the streets of Shinjuku...

Mokuba Kaiba sighed as he sat in the limo seat of his limousine, looking out the window at the city passing by. He flicked a switch on an armrest and spoke into a microphone. "How long until we get to the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building?"

"**About 15 minutes, young Mr. Kaiba...**" Came the driver's reply through a nearby speaker.

Mokuba sighed. "Great... I have to endure fifteen minutes of **THIS**!"

Penguinmon was sitting nearby on another seat, hugging a rather crinkled and worn picture and sighing happily. "Oh the beauty...oh the beast..."

Mokuba rubbed his eyes at Penguinmon's '_subtle_' joke. "That's it... Penguinmon, we need to talk!"

Penguinmon looked up. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Penguinmon, you have to let go of your obsession with Kiara! I would understand if you were a feline-type Digimon, but you're **NOT**!" Mokuba noted. "You look like a penguin, a bird! Why don't you fall in love with a cartoon character that's a bird?!" He held out a hand. "Give me that picture and stop going on about Kiara!"

Penguinmon shielded the picture with his body. "Hey, hey, hey, Mokuba. Calm down. I'm over Kiara now."

Mokuba blinked. "You... are...? OK... Who are you and what have you done with Penguinmon?!"

Penguinmon waved a fin. "Kid, kid, kid... chill out. I'm over Kiara now."

Mokuba sighed. "Good..." He raised an eyebrow. "Who is it this time, then? Kiara's mother, Nala?"

Penguinmon shook his head. "Nah... she isn't a feline."

Mokuba smiled. "Good..."

"It's Perdita from _101 Dalmatians_!" Penguinmon announced.

Mokuba facefaulted. "**WHAT?!**"

Penguinmon grinned. "What what?"

Mokuba got up. "First of all, she's a dog!"

"Tut tut, Mokuba. You should know not to insult a lady like that," Penguinmon said with a grin.

Mokuba palmed his face. "You know what I mean!! Second, she's already married to a guy named Pongo!"

"So? Kiara was married to Kovu at the end of Lion King 2, but I went on and on about her!" Penguinmon pointed out.

Mokuba groaned. "Here we go again..."

Penguinmon held out the crumpled picture to Mokuba. "Want to see a picture of Perdy?"

Mokuba sighed, taking the picture. "Fine... even though I already know what she looks lik-" He stared at the picture in confusion. "Hang on... Perdita looks like a dalmatian... This isn't Perdy!!"

Penguinmon hopped off the seat. "No...?"

"This looks like that Empoleon character that Dawn showed me on her Pokedex yesterday!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"I know!" Penguinmon replied, hiding somewhere now. "Isn't she a beaut?"

Mokuba figured it out. "**PENGUIIIIINMOOOOOOOON!!**"

Later on...

Mokuba was wrestling with Penguinmon on the ground. "That was a dirty trick!"

"I know! I know! I know!" Penguinmon cried with laughter. "I just couldn't resist! You should have seen the look on your face when I had a newfound crush on Perdita; it was priceless! Ahahahahaha!!"

The speaker crackled. "_Young Mr. Kaiba?_"

Mokuba grumbled as he got up and pressed a button on the armrest. "Yes?"

"_You have a call from Mr. Pegasus. Would you like to speak to him?_" The driver asked.

Mokuba blinked. "Pegasus? OK, bring him up on the monitor..."

"_Very good, sir,_" The driver replied.

Penguinmon scratched his fin. "Pegasus, huh? I wonder what he wants?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I dunno..." He glared at Penguinmon. "Maybe he's inviting us to a movie night of _Lion King_ and _101 Dalmatians_..."

Penguinmon grinned. "Heheheheheh..."

A monitor flicked into life and Pegasus's face appeared. "_Ah, Mokuba boy. How nice to see you._"

"What do you want, Pegasus?" Mokuba grumbled, leaning back in his seat.

"_I was wondering if you'd read today's newspaper?_" Pegasus asked.

Mokuba blinked. "No... why?"

"_Take a look in the jobs and movies section..._" Pegasus said.

Penguinmon offered the newspaper to Mokuba. "Here's today's paper!"

"Thank you..." Mokuba said, taking the paper and flipping through it to the section in question. He sweatdropped. "You've looked through this paper thoroughly, haven't you Penguinmon?"

Penguinmon gave Mokuba an innocent look. "How can you tell?"

"Because you circled the ad for the Japanese-dubbed version of the _1961 101 Dalmatians_ movie being shown in a kid's movie theater..." Mokuba muttered dryly.

Penguinmon chuckled. "You can tell how long I've prepared that gag... heheheheheh..."

(**BAM!**)

Penguinmon rubbed the part of his head where Mokuba had hit him with the newspaper. "Ow!"

Mokuba grumbled, continuing to look through the ads. "OK... Let's see..." He blinked. "Hey! There's a news article in here!"

Pegasus nodded. "_I know. I phoned them up and asked them why they put it there. They considered it not too important._"

Mokuba looked up in disbelief. "Not too important?! It said three Duelists have mysteriously disappeared!"

"_Sadly, no one cares about their fates, Mokuba,_" Pegasus said. "_However, they all had something in common...all of them were once famous._"

Penguinmon blinked. "Once famous?"

Pegasus nodded. "_Yes... One was a former Intercontinental Champion Duelist, another was a Regional Champion Duelist and the third one was the runner-up in the Regional Championship..._"

Mokuba's eyes widened. "You mean..." He looked down at the article in the paper and gasped. "**Bandit Keith**?! **Weevil Underwood**?! And **Rex Raptor**?!"

Penguinmon groaned. "Those guys again?! I thought we'd heard the last of them!"

Pegasus shook his head. "_I'm afraid not. As we all know, after I publically humiliated Bandit Keith in front of thousands of people all over the world and kicked him out of Duelist Kingdom for cheating, he became possessed by Marik and tried to steal Yugi's Millennium Puzzle before losing his mind and setting the warehouse they were Dueling in on fire. He's been a crazy hobo ever since._"

"And Weevil and Rex were once respected, but after they lost at Duelist Kingdom they were beaten again at Seto's first Battle City, and now nobody even remembers who they are. Which is probably good. They were creepy," Mokuba complained.

Penginmon glanced at both of them. "In other words... those losers lost all their popularity, huh? Especially after they were all eliminated from the current tournament by Yugi and Kazu, and then Keith got humiliated further when Kaiba kicked his butt."

"When you mean '_kicked_ _his butt_', are you talking about how Seto totally destroyed him in Duel Monsters or how he kicked Keith onto a plane to take him out of Shinjuku?" Mokuba asked.

Penguinmon shrugged. "What's the difference?"

Pegasus chuckled. "_Nothing much. Nevertheless, those three became very quiet after they were eliminated. In fact, that's why they were mentioned all the way back there instead of being put on the front page. Everyone lost respect for them, as celebrities, as Duelists, as human beings. They were all last seen in separate seedy hotels and abruptly vanished in the night...leaving their belongings behind._"

"When did they vanish?" Penguinmon asked.

Mokuba glanced at the article and gasped. "Three days ago!"

"What?! How long were the police planning to keep that from the press?!" Penguinmon asked.

Pegasus sighed. "_Not long... The police released the information the morning after the investigation began and... Because they were now such worthless Duelists, the editors decided to release this when they felt like it. They only added this in when they ran out of ads to put into this section._"

"I thought they lost a lot of popularity, but this is **BIG**!" Penguinmon exclaimed.

Mokuba nodded. "I wonder what happened to them..."

Pegasus sighed. "_I don't know, but I get the feeling we won't like the answer. I may not have my Millennium Eye anymore, but I do have this dreadful premonition that they'll be back..._"

"Yugi and Kaiba are still in that new world!" Penguinmon exclaimed. "There's no way we can warn them about these three!"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah... I just hope we can deal with it when those three come back..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, at the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building...

Or HYPNOS, to be precise...

In tthe building's library, Bastion shut the book he was reading and rubbed his eyes wearily. "For heaven's sake..."

Zane sat in a chair nearby, shuffling his deck. "Another dead end, huh?"

Bastion nodded. "Yes... There's nothing in here about the Twelve Tyrants! It mentions the Pharaoh who beat them, but that's all. I don't understand why historians or the people who write these books about the Pharaoh would leave out the Tyrants..."

"I suppose it's because the Tyrants have magic powers and can turn into Duel Monsters... the historians probably thought that they were just a myth or something..." Zane said.

Bastion sighed. "I suppose you're right. In fact, neither of us believed in that sort of stuff until Jaden faced ChaosDukemon in a Shadow Game. And as far as we know, Digimon don't have the ability to create something that dangerous..."

"Along with the fact that Jaden was able to turn blank cards into the six Neo-Spacians right before our very eyes..." Zane pointed out.

Bastion chuckled. "That's true... yes."

Zane drew a card from the top of his deck. It was Power Bond. He smirked and glanced back at Bastion. "It's too bad we didn't bring the books about Solar Tsukuyomi from Duel Academy. They might have had some information about the Tyrants."

"I know... I sent an e-mail to Chancellor Shepperd this morning about that very topic..." Bastion said. "Hopefully, he'll copy and fax me the relevant pages in case none of these books have any information on the Tyrants."

Zane sighed, slipping the Power Bond card back before shuffling it once more. "Considering you've come up with nothing so far, I hope the Chancellor can get us something good."

Bastion nodded. "Yes... Do you think they're okay?"

Zane blinked. "Who? Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry and Alexis?"

"Yes..." Bastion muttered.

Zane smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it. They're not alone. They're with people who are experienced in this sort of thing. Besides, you know how much Jaden likes adventures."

Bastion smirked. "Yes... very much so..."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Bastion got up and opened it.

"Hey, there. How are you?" Aster Phoenix asked with a smile.

Zane got up. "Aster, what are you doing here? Aren't you heading to the Pro Leagues yet?"

Aster shook his head, holding up some papers. "Not yet. I'll be going in a couple of days' time." He handed over the papers to Bastion. "Oh yes... Yamaki said you might want this. It's from Chancellor Sheppherd."

Bastion smiled and took the papers. "Excellent! Now..." He stopped in mid-sentence, gawing at the first page. He dropped the rest without even noticing. "Incredible..."

"What is it?" Zane asked, walking over.

"It's some sort of ancient artifact with the last words of the Pharaoh who once who once defeated the Tyrants!" Bastion exclaimed at the picture on the page. "If I can scan this onto a computer, I can probably translate what these ancient inscriptions saying!"

Aster smiled. "Good idea!"

Bastion smirked. "Nothing can go wrong now!"

Suddenly, all the lights turned red and sirens staring blaring, causing Bastion to jump in shock and tear the page in two.

Zane shook his head. "You were saying?"

"Would you like to borrow my laptop and send an e-mail to Chancellor Shepphard asking him to fax you another copy of the page you just ripped up?" Aster asked slyly.

Bastion smiled sheepishly. "Could you...?"

Zane walked past Bastion and Aster before looking down the corridor. "This feels familiar..."

Bastion sighed, bending down to pick up the pages that had been fortunate enough not to be torn up by accident. "How do you mean?"

"This happened before, when Diablo attacked Shinjuku with those hordes of Lazaramon..." Zane noted.

Bastion sweatdropped. "Don't remind me about that... I'm still amazed I didn't drown after Zudomon made that big splash..."

"You don't suppose Lucemon and ChaosDukemon left some Lazaramon behind to total the city again, do you?" Aster suggested.

"Looking on the brighter side, are we?" Bastion muttered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yamaki ran into the command center, clutching his lighter tightly. "What's going on?! Are we being invaded by the Lazaramon again?!"

Tally shook her head. "No... we seem to be lucky this time."

"Lucky?!" Yamaki gasped in disbelief.

Riley nodded as she operated her console, glancing at the readings on her headset. "Yes, sir. Only one Digimon signature is entering the Real World. The readings suggest that it's a Champion-level Digimon."

"A Wild One?" Yamaki repeated. "It's been a long time since we had one of those..."

Tally typed in some commands. "It's appearing in downtown Shinjuku. Kazu Shioda and Ryo Akiyama are close to the location. Jeri Katou and Kenta Kitagawa are heading there as we speak!

Yamaki nodded. "All right. Who's closest?"

"Kazu is a few meters ahead of Ryo, so he'll be confronting the Wild One shortly!" Riley said.

"Good..." Yamaki muttered. "So long as it's just a Champion, we shouldn't have to worry about it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in downtown Shinjuku...

Kazu rode on Guardromon as he flew above the screaming crowd towards a huge cloud of fog. A rather sinister growl emanating from the depths of the fogbank.

"Phew! That's one thick pea soup over there!" Kazu said.

"Really? A pea soup Digimon? How amazing!" Guardromon exclaimed.

Kazu sweatdropped. "That's not what I... Never mind."

Guardromon landed on the ground just outside the fog. "So, what shall we do? Should we wait?"

"Nah, no need to wait!" Kazu said with a grin. He hopped off of Guardromon's back and whipped out a Digimon card. "Let's blow him out!"

Guardromon nodded. "Good idea! We'll blow him out with one of your huge ego-filled lies, Kazu, nothing can stand up to one of those!"

Kazu facefaulted. "**THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!**" He took a deep breath. "No... I have something else in mind..."

Guardromon blinked. "What do you mean?" His eyes widened in horror. "No... Kazu, you don't mean..."

Kazu nodded. "Yes. I'm doing **THAT!**"

"Kazu, don't! Think of the people! Think of the children! Think of the plants! Think of the trees! Think of the environment!" Guardromon begged. "Don't do it!"

Kazu blinked. "What are you talking about...?"

"Kazu, how could you eat beans today?!" Guardromon cried.

Kazu facefaulted again. "**NO!! I'M NOT USING MY STORIES OR... WHAT YOU WERE JUST THINKING OF TO BLOW THE FOG AWAY!!**"

"Oh, so you're going to blow the fog away by yelling?" Guardromon asked.

"No... I have a **DIFFERENT** idea!" Kazu snapped. Then he sneezed.

"Oh, so you're going to blow the fog away by sneezing?" Guardromon asked.

Kazu grumbled, holding up a card. "I was just going to give you Aquilamon's wings so you could flap them and blow the fog away..."

Guardromon nodded. "Excellent idea, Kazu! Much better than using the exhaust from my rocket boosters to blow the fog away!"

There was silence, except for the growl.

"What did I say?" Guardromon asked.

A few moments later...

"I'm blowing the fog away now, Kazu!" Guardromon said, using the exhaust from his rocket boosters to blow the fog away.

Kazu was sitting on the ground, grumbling and drawing a circle with his finger. "_Why did you eat beans, Kazu? Think of the environment, Kazu..._"

"Kazu, look!" Guardromon cried.

Kazu looked up and gasped. "Holy beans!"

"Holy smell!" Guardromon gasped.

Kazu facefaulted.

As for the Wild One...

A rather frightening-looking Digimon stomped out of the fog bank, red eyes gleaming with hatred. The Digimon was a dragon of some kind with a build like a dinosaur's, walking hunched over on two thick hind legs with a pair of smaller forearms, all of which ended in sharp red claws. A pair of draconic wings grew from its back, but unlike regular wings, these looked as if they were mummified, covered completely in blue wrapping and stitches with larg escrews sticking out of the wing joints. Most of the body looked as if it were covered in thick blue wrappings and stitches, actually. Spiked metal bands wrapped around the beast's limbs and tail like form-fitting cages. The end of the tail was a spiked band encircling a whole mess of sparking and hissing wires. The Digimon's shaggy reptilian head was encased in a rather frightening-looking metal mask with a blue gem on the forehead, holes for the monster's glowing red eyes, and an open front to reveal the creature's many, **MANY** sharp fangs.

Kazu got up, rubbing his jaw. "I never thought I would actually see a zombie Digimon..."

"Kazu, what is he?!" Guardromon cried.

Kazu held up his D-Power and glanced at it as the Digimon Anaylzer came up. He narrowed his eyes. "**DexDorugamon**..."

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME**: _DexDorugamon_

**LEVEL**: _Champion_

**TYPE**: _Virus_

_Undead Digimon_

**ATTACKS**: _Metal Cast, Cannon Ball_

_A zombie Digimon that's corrupted from it's previous Champion form, Dorugamon. This Digimon is a predator that desires to feed on the DigiCores of others. His head is armored with bladed tips. Even though he is in a state of death, he continues to be active and Digivolve._

0000000000000000000000

Kazu clenched his D-Power tightly, looking up. "Guardromon, this Digimon is different!"

"How do you mean, Kazu?" Guardromon asked, nervously stepping back as DexDorugamon took another step towards them.

"He's not after your data, but your DigiCore!" Kazu called out. "We have to kill him before it's too late!"

Guardromon nodded, raising his arms and firing missiles from them. "**GUARDIAN BARRAGE!!**"

DexDorugamon hissed, firing three small metal balls from his mouth. "**CANNON BALL!!**"

Two of the cannon balls exploded against the missiles while the third struck Guardromon in the chest. "**OW!!**"

"Guardromon!!" Kazu cried, frantically drawing two cards. He blinked. "Hey... I got an idea..."

Trouble...

DexDorugamon stepped forward, hissing with lust, rage and hunger as he stomped towards Guardromon. "Core... core... core..."

"You can't have it!" Guardromon cried in fright. "It's mine!!"

"**DIGI-MODIFY!!**" Kazu cried, slashing a card through his D-Power. "**PHARAOHMON ACTIVATE!!**"

Pharaohmon's staff appeared in Guardromon's hand, and the robot began to spin it. "**NECRO MIST!!**"

DexDorugamon hissed as a thick black fog started to surround Guardromon. Hesnarled, slowly sniffing at the air. "**CORE!**" he bellowed, leaping into the mist and pinning Guardromon to the ground. "**CORE!! CORE!! COOORE!!**" He thrust his metallic claw into Guardromon's chest. "**METAL CAST!!**"

The Undead Digimon wasexpecting to strike a DigiCore, but instead...Guardromon broke up into data particles and...

"**DIGI-MODIFY!!**" Kazu cried. "**ANGEMON ACTIVATE!!**"

"**HAND OF FATE!!**" the **REAL** Guardromon cried from behind the monster, a beam of light from his fist piercing the mist and striking DexDorugamon in the back, pushing the zombie away.

Kazu grinned. "All right... first off, use Pharaohmon's Necro Mist attack and then, a Clone card! DexDorugamon just killed a clone and all I had to do was provide Guardromon with a powerful Champion-level attack! And considering that Angemon's Hand of Fate is powerful enough to harm Ultimate-level Digimon, DexDorugamon is dead! Well... deader meat. I guess. Y'know, since he's undead and all."

"Kazu, who are you talking to?" asked Guardromon.

"Uh...myself, I guess," said a confused Kazu.

"Oh, all right then," said Guardromon.

"C...Coooore..." DexDorugamon groaned, clutching his chest. "Core..."

"Kazu, I think we should end this now before he regains his strength!" Guardromon called.

Kazu nodded. "Good idea!"

"Kazu!!" Called a familiar voice.

Kazu turned around and smiled. "Hey, Ryo!"

Cyberdramon landed nearby and Ryo leapt off his Digimon partner's shoulder. "Is this the Wild One?"

Kazu nodded. "Yeah... He's called DexDorugamon, a Champion-level Undead Digimon. He feeds on DigiCores instead of data. He's a real Digimon zombie!"

"Coore... Cooore..." DexDorugamon coughed out.

Cyberdramon snarled.

Ryo frowned. "I see... it looks like you battled it out all right then."

Kazu nodded. "Oh yeah! Because he's a zombie, he doesn't have any brains, so his battling skills were kinda predictable. I was able to catch him off guard with a cool combo! I could show you that sometime."

Ryo smirked. "All right then."

"Core... Core..." DexDorugamon groaned.

Guardromon scratched his head. "You know... the way he's saying it, it sounds like he was born in Great Britain. Cor blimley, what a biggie! Cor, what a beauty!"

Ryo blinked. "Wha...?"

Kazu lowered his head, waving his hand in the air. "Ignore him... ignore him... he actually thought I was going to blow away the fog DexDorugamon was in by eating beans and-"

"Too much information!" Ryo interrupted.

"Ryo!" Cyberdramon snarled.

"**COOOOOOOOORE!!**" DexDorugamon roared, getting back on its feet.

Kazu's jaw dropped. "He's up?! He recovered that quickly?! But he was hit from behind by Angemon's Hand of Fate!!"

Ryo frowned. "He's recovered all right, but I don't think he's going to fight-" He gasped. "**NO!!**"

DexDorugamon's body began to glow. "**COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!**"

Guardromon stepped back. "Uh oh..."

Kazu sweatdropped. "Ah nuts..."

Ryo gritted his teeth. "Cyberdramon, get ready..."

Cyberdramon nodded, preparing to fight. "Ready, Ryo!"

000000000000000000000000000

In HYPNOS' Command Center...

Riley gasped, the lights around her flashing red. "I don't believe it!"

"What is it?!" Yamaki asked. "What's wrong now?!"

"It's the Wild One!" Tally said. "Its...physical structure is changing!"

Riley nodded. "That's right... which can only mean one thing..."

Yamaki frowned. "Digivolution..."

0000000000000000000000000000

"**COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!**"

The Digivolution was complete, and DexDorugamon was now at his Ultimate level.

Ryo's eyes widened. "Oh my..."

Kazu gulped. "What... What the..."

Guardromon trembled in fear while Cyberdramon just grinned with the lust for battle.

Ryo brought up his D-Power and glanced down at the Digimon Analyzer. "That stinking zombie dragon's become an Ultimate-level Digimon called... **DexDoruGreymon**!!"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _DexDoruGreymon_

**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Undead Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Bloody Cave, Metal Meteor_

_A zombie Digimon that's corrupted from its previous Ultimate form, DoruGreymon. This Digimon is a predator that desires to feed on the DigiCores of others. It scents out DigiCores and skewers them with the armoured tips of its tail and wings to rip them out of its foes._

00000000000000000000000000

DexDoruGreymon possessed smooth black skin with red fur on its back and lining its many bladed wings. Red talons grew from its four feet and many blades stuck out from the monster's back and the tips and joints of its wings. It has a long, twisty silver tail with a drill-shaped tip and a number of red tentacles spiraling around the tail. A thick eyeless metal mask covered its head with a number of small holes drilled into it and a jagged saw-edged blade growing from its snout.

Kazu paled after hearing about DexDoruGreymon's profile. "He's hungry for Guardromon and Cyberdramon's DigiCores?!"

Ryo nodded. "It looks that way..."

DexDoruGreymon hissed, flapping his wings and staring at Cyberdramon. "Core..."

Kazu snarled, holding up a card. "This is my fault... I should have finished him off!"

"What are you doing?" Ryo asked.

Kazu smiled as the card he held turned into a blue card. "Making up for it! Ready, Guardromon?!"

Guardromon nodded. "Ready, Kazu!"

"**DIGI-MODIFY!!**" Kazu yelled, slashing the blue card through the side of his Digivice. "**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!**"

Silence...

Guardromon blinked. "Erm... _Guardromon Digivolve to...Guardromon_?"

"**BWAH!?**" Kazu gasped.

Ryo narrowed his eyes. "Try again!"

Kazu nodded. "OK!"

"**COOOORE!!**" DexDoruGreymon roared, charging at Guardromon.

Guardromon sweatdropped. "Oooh boy..."

"**DIGI-MODIFY!!**" Ryo yelled, slashing a card through his Digivice. "**GOLIATH ACTIVATE!!**"

Cyberdramon roared and grew to gigantic size. He charged forward and knocked DexDoruGreymon down. "If you're hungry, come after me! I'm going to make mincemeat out of you!"

DexDoruGreymon hissed. "Cooore..."

"**DIGI-MODIFY!!**" Kazu yelled, slashing the blue card through the side of his Digivice. "**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!**"

Silence...

"Kazu..." Guardromon whimpered.

"One more time!! **DIGI-MODIFY!!**" Kazu yelled, slashing the blue card through the side of his Digivice. "**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!**"

(_**M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-T-I-O-N**_)

"Yes!" Kazu cheered.

"_Leomon Matrix Digivolve to... __**GRAPPLEOMON!!**_"

Kazu facefaulted. "**WHAT?!**"

Ryo turned around to see Jeri standing with Kenta and MarineAngemon while the newly Digivolved GrappLeomon charged towards DexDoruGreymon to help out Cyberdramon. Ryo could see that Jeri was holding a blue card. "You guys!"

"Sorry we took so long, we arrived when that Digimon was Digivolving!" Kenta said.

Jeri nodded. "Yeah... Kenta and I froze in fear at the sight of that thing..."

Ryo sighed. "He's called DexDoruGreymon, an Undead Digimon. You guys be careful! He's a dangerous Ultimate-level Digimon that craves DigiCores!'

Kenta cringed. "That sounds bad..."

"**GRAAAAAAAAH!! DIGI-MODIFY!! DIGI-MODIFY!! DIGI-MODIFY!!**" Kazu yelled, repeatedly swiping the blue card through the side of his D-Power. "**DIGI-MODIFY!! DIGI-MODIFY!! DIGI-MODIFY!! DIGI-MODIFY!! DIGI-MODIFY!! DIGI-MODIFY!! DIGI-MODIFY!!**"

Guardromon gave his Tamer an apologetic look. "Nope... I'm still Guardromon. Kazu, why can't I become Andromon?"

"I don't know!!" Kazu cried. "**DIGI-MODIFY!! DIGI-MODIFY!! DIGI-MODIFY!!**"

Kenta blinked. "Is something wrong?"

Ryo nodded. "Yeah... Kazu is trying to get Guardromon to Digivolve, but it's not working..." He glanced at the battlefield. "Jeri, get your strongest cards ready! We'll need them if we're going to beat that thing!"

Jeri nodded back. "Right!"

"Kenta, you and MarineAngemon will back us up!" Ryo commanded.

Kenta nodded. "Right!"

"And Kazu..." Ryo started.

"**DIGI-MODIFY!! DIGI-MODIFY!! DIGI-MODIFY!!**" Kazu roared.

Ryo sweatdropped. "Never mind..."

The gigantic Cyberdramon hissed as he tried to hold DexDoruGreymon back. "He's... getting... stronger!!"

"Hang on!!" GrappLeomon called, leaping forward and spinning at rapid speed to form a whirlwind. "**CYCLONIC... TURBINE... KICK!!**"

"Coooooo... **AAAAAAAAAAARGH!!**" DexDoruGreymon cried, feeling GrappLeomon's leg smashing into his side.

Cyberdramon stood back, reverting to his normal size. "Thanks..."

GrappLeomon smirked. "You're welcome..."

DexDoruGreymon suddenly got back up and roared. "**METAL METEOR!!**"

"What does that do?" Guardromon asked.

Suddenly, a giant metal sphere ten times the size of the zombie dragon appeared over DexDoruGreymon.

Kazu sweatdropped. "That... If he's like Frieza, then where's Goku when you need him...?"

"**CORE!!**" DexDoruGreymon roared, throwing the sphere towards GrappLeomon.

GrappLeomon stood his ground. "Jeri! Give me a boost!"

Jeri nodded, slashing a card through the side of her D-Power. "**DIGI-MODIFY!! ATTACK POWER-UP ACTIVATE!!**"

GrappLeomon grinned as he started spinning, creating a tornado. "**LION... CYCLONE...**" With a mighty kick, he slammed his leg into the sphere and knocked it back at DexDoruGreymon. "**KIIIIICK!!**"

The metal sphere flew back into DexDoruGreymon, resulting in a huge explosion.

"**GOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!**" Guardromon said, thrusting his arms up...

(**CLANG!!**)

...And accidentally hitting Kazu in the back of the head. "**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!**"

"You got him!!" Kenta cheered.

"**COOOOOOORE!!**" DexDoruGreymon roared as he flew out of the smoke, head down as he prepared to thrust his spike into GrappLeomon. "**BLOODY CAVE!!**"

Kenta sweatdropped. "You didn't get him..."

Jeri gasped. "GrappLeomon, **LOOOOOK OOOOUUUUUUT!!**"

GrappLeomon snarled, leaping into the air and flipping over DexDoruGreymon. "Damn it!" He landed on the ground as DexDoruGreymon continued charging past him in a blind rage. "What makes him so powerful?!"

Kenta glanced at Kazu. "What should we do?!"

Kazu snarled. "This guy is getting on my nerves! I'm going burst a vein if I don't get Guardromon to Digivolve! Heavens forbid, I'd by happy enough in a co-" He paused. "Heavens forbid... of course!"

Kenta blinked. "Wha...?"

"Ryo! Jeri! Attack DexDoruGreymon with holy-type attacks!!" Kazu yelled.

Jeri blinked. "Holy-type attacks?"

Ryo smirked. "Of course! He's an Undead Digimon! Holy attacks from Holy or Angel Digimon should increase the damage he receives!"

"We need to stop him!" GrappLeomon yelled as DexDoruGreymon charged at him again. "He's going to kill us with this Bloody Cave attack!"

"Leave it to me!! Cyberdramon, get ready!!" Ryo called out. He slashed a card through the side of his D-Power. "**DIGI-MODIFY!! AVENGING KNIGHT ACTIVATE!!**"

Cyberdramon roared as he grabbed a pair of lances from thin air and hurled them at DexDoruGreymon. The undead monster howled as the lances tore right through his wings, pinning him to the ground. "**COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!**"

"Now, Jeri!" Ryo yelled.

Jeri nodded, slashing a card through the side of her D-Power. "**DIGI-MODIFY!! SHAKKOUMON ACTIVATE!!**"

"**DIGI-MODIFY!!**" Ryo yelled, also slashing a card through his D-Power. "**FLAREMON ACTIVATE!!**"

GrappLeomon's eyes started to glow before unleashing twin beams of holy energy. "**JUSTICE BEAM!!**"

Cyberdramon roared and fired a flaming lion-shaped blast from his claws. "**GUREN JUUOUHA!!**"

The two attacks crashed into DexDoruGreymon, causing the lances to burst into data and making the zombie dragon scream in pain as he was engulfed by smoke. "**COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!**"

Kenta cheered. "They did it!!"

Ryo frowned. "Did we?"

Cyberdramon sniffed. "Yes, Ryo... I can no longer smell him..."

Ryo smiled. "Then, we did it..."

Jeri nodded. "Yeah!"

Guardromon pouted. "Darn, they had all the fun...if only you hadn't been so slow, Kazu!"

"Give me a break!" Kazu snapped. He glanced at his D-Power and frowned. "But why didn't this Digivice work?! It worked before Ryo showed up, so why not now?!"

Ryo walked over. "I don't know... that blue card you used is real, so your Digivice should have accepted it and made Guardromon Digivolve..."

Kazu sighed. "Man... what a drag..."

"What should we do now?" Jeri asked.

"Maybe head over to HYPNOS?" Kenta suggested. "Maybe Yamaki and the others can figure out if there's anything wrong with Kazu's Digivice or the blue card..."

Ryo nodded. "Good idea... Let's go, you gu-"

"**RYO!!**" Cyberdramon cried. "**HE'S STILL ALIVE!!**"

The Tamers whirled around in shock. Ryo looked horrified. "What...?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

In HYPNOS' Command Center...

Riley gasped, the lights around her flashing red. "Oh no... This is bad!"

Yamaki stared at the screens in horror. "No... it can't be! This must be a mistake!"

Tally shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir. It's no mistake... The Wild One is... Digivolving once more!"

"To the stage many consider as being god-like!" Riley added.

Yamaki clenched his fists. "Mega..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

A low growl emitted from the smoke made from GrappLeomon and Cyberdramon's attacks.

Jeri stumbled backward in fright. "B...But how?! D...Didn't Cyberdramon say that he couldn't smell DexDoruGreymon anymore?"

Ryo narrowed his eyes. "He did..."

"His scent was gone for a moment, but then... it came back!" Cyberdramon snarled.

GrappLeomon's eyes widened. "It can't be..."

"What's wrong?" Guardromon asked.

"DexDoruGreymon... has Digivolved!" GrappLeomon announced.

"**WHAT?!**" Kazu cried. "But how?!"

GrappLeomon clenched his fists. "Something I never thought I would see... the process of a Digimon evolving through death...Yes, DexDoruGreymon did die from our attacks, but that death also brought him back to life!"

"As well as evolving him to Mega?!" Kenta gasped.

GrappLeomon nodded. "Yes... this is known as... **DEATH DIGIVOLUTION!!**"

And the smoke cleared away to reveal DexDoruGreymon's Mega form...

Ryo brought out his D-Power and looked at the Digimon Analyzer. "He's now **DexDorugoramon**!"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _DexDorugoramon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Undead Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Metal Impulse, Dorudiin_

A zombie Digimon that's corrupted from its previous Mega form, Dorugoramon. It rarely uses its Metal Impulse, but when it does, it easily blows away the body frames of its target, leaving only the DigiCore behind to devour.

0000000000000000000000000

DexDorugoramon was an enormous and terrifying dragon with black skin and purple armored plates with yellow lightning bolt markings covering its body.Huge red blades grew from its knees. The claws on its hands and feet were long and serrated, with multiple edges. The long armored tail ended in a big crystal ball with an eerie purple mist inside. Two wing strut structures grew from its back, with skeletal 'fingers' supporting a number of black bat wings and blood-red angel wings, as well as a pair of huge curved serrated blades. The monster's head was small, but framed by a pair of long jagged lightning-bolt shaped horns. Its jaws were immense and full of jagged, serrated teeth.

Kazu backed up, waving sheepishly. "Heh heh... wow, look at the time, we really gotta get going..." He turned around to start running...

(**CLANG!!**)

...only to crash right into Guardromon. "Ow..."

Ryo clenched his D-Power tightly. "We can't let him use that attack! I refuse to let our Digimon become his dinner!" He held up his Digivice. "Cyberdramon, let's make sure he goes down and stays dead this time!"

Cyberdramon nodded. "OK, Ryo!"

Ryo held his D-Power in front of him. "**BIO-MERGE... ACTIVATE!!**" He pressed it against his chest...

And nothing happened.

Cyberdramon whirled around toward his Tamer. "Ryo!"

Ryo blinked. "Erm... hold on..." He held out his D-Power in front of him again. "**BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!!**" He pressed it against his chest...

And nothing happened again.

Jeri, Kazu and Kenta turned pale.

Guardromon scratched his head. "Well, it's a good thing it wasn't only Kazu's Digivice that was malfunctioning..."

"**A GOOD THING?!**" Kazu cried.

DexDorugoramon hissed. "I want... core... I want core..."

"How about an apple core...?" Kenta squeaked.

"I want core... **NOW!!**" DexDorugoramon roared, holding his claws up. "**METAL...**"

Jeri's eyes widened in fear. "Metal... Metal Impulse?!"

"Not that!" Kazu cried. "**NO!!**"

"**IMPULSE!!**" DexDorugoramon roared, a powerful blast of sonic energy bursting from his claws.

Ryo gasped. "**NOOOOO!**"

Kenta slashed a card through his D-Power. "**DIGI-MODIFY!! ATTACK SEAL ACTIVATE!!**"

MarineAngemon's forehead started to glow and fired a beam of pink light which struck DexDorugoramon's claws. "Heehee... Attack seal! Sealed Attack!!"

DexDorugoramon roared as the attack affected him, pulling back as the sonic energy vanished. "Metal... Impulse... gone...?"

Kazu's draw dropped. "The Attack Seal Modify card?! That's really rare!" He whirled around at Kenta. "How long have you had that card?!"

Kenta smiled sheepishly. "A while..."

Ryo smiled. "Quick thinking, Kenta! Attack Seal will prevent that creep from using Metal Impulse again!"

Kenta nodded. "Yeah... but like it said on the card, it'll only last for five turns. Considering that we're in a real battle, I don't know how long Attack Seal will last! And don't forget the side effect!"

Jeri blinked. "Side effect?"

"Attack Seal prevents DexDorugoramon from using Metal Impulse, but in return, it increases its other attack by 25 percent!" Kazu said. "Which means we have to be **REALLY** careful when he decides to use Dorudiin!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Ryo exclaimed. "Jeri and I will have to fight him again... Kenta, MarineAngemon will be our back up! In fact, use long-range attacks, we can't risk getting close to him!"

Kenta nodded. "OK!"

Jeri glanced at Ryo. "So, use holy-type attacks?"

"Yeah... however, I'm afraid we're going to have to use Mega-based ones..." Ryo said, handing Jeri a card. "Use this!"

Jeri took the card and glanced at it. "OK..."

Ryo threw a card at Kenta. "Here!"

Kenta grabbed the card and nodded. "Thanks, Ryo!"

"You guys be careful!" Kazu said. "We have no idea what Dorudiin is like!"

Ryo smiled. "We'll be okay, Kazu! OK, you guys! Let's go!"

Kenta and Jeri nodded. "OK!"

DexDorugoramon hissed, stepping forward. "Your cores... mine to eat! Give them to me now!"

"Shall we, Cyberdramon?" GrappLeomon asked.

Cyberdramon grinned. "Let's take this dracolich down!"

"**DIGI-MODIFY!!**" Ryo cried. "**GOLDDRAMON ACTIVATE!!**"

Cyberdramon roared, unleashing holy energy from his claws. "**FATAL FLAME!!**"

"**DIGI-MODIFY!!**" Jeri cried. "**OPHANIMON ACTIVATE!!**"

GrappLeomon summoned eight crystals in front of him and hurled them at DexDorugoramon. "**SEPHIROTH CRYSTALS!!**"

"**DIGI-MODIFY!!**" Kenta cried. "**SERAPHIMON ACTIVATE!!**"

MarineAngemon giggled as seven balls of holy energy appeared in front of him and shot towards the huge zombie dragon. "**SEVEN HEAVENS!!**"

DexDorugoramon hissed as the attacks struck his shoulders and chest, pushing him back. He clutched his body in pain, then shuddered and took a step forward. "Your cores... my food! I shall have them! You humans, die now!"

Ryo clenched his fist. "We can't lose! We can't let our Digimon become that freak's lunch! You guys, keep up with the attacks!!" He slashed the same card through his D-Power. ""**DIGI-MODIFY!! GOLDDRAMON ACTIVATE!!**"

"I'm staying right here..." Cyberdramon hissed, as his claws was engulfed with holy energy. "**FATAL FLAME!!**"

Jeri nodded. "Ryo, I'm with you! I lost Leomon once, and there's no way I'm letting go of him again!" She slashed the same card through her D-Power. "**DIGI-MODIFY!! OPHANIMON ACTIVATE!!**"

"I'll not let Jeri down, nor will I leave her again..." GrappLeomon whispered as eight small crystals appeared in front of him. "** SEPHIROTH CRYSTALS!!**"

Kenta smiled slightly. "When I found out that Takato and Guilmon were partners, I always wanted to have a Digimon of my own. And now I have you, MarineAngemon! And your Tamer, I'll make sure you'll pull through this battle!" He slashed the same card through his D-Power. "**DIGI-MODIFY!! SERAPHIMON ACTIVATE!!**"

"Kenta, Kenta, Kenta! Thank you!" MarineAngemon cheered as seven holy spheres appeared before him. "**SEVEN HEAVENS!!**"

DexDorugoramon roared as the three attacks struck him again. He staggered back and hunched over, wheezing in pain. Snarling, he looked back up and hissed at the heroes. "It's over... you die now! **DIE NOW!! DIE NOOOOOOOOOOW!!**"

GrappLeomon snarled. "I can't believe this... Instead of damaging him, we're just making him angrier!"

"I'll crush you!" DexDorugoramon snarled, forming a ball of powerful flames in his claws. "This crush you!"

"What is he doing?!" Guardromon cried.

Kazu's eyes widen. "That must be... his secondary attack!"

"Everyone, get out of the way!!" Ryo cried.

"**DORUDIIN!!**" DexDorugoramon roared, unleashing a powerful blaze.

MarineAngemon quickly created a forcefield around himself, Guardromon and the four Tamers while Cyberdramon and GrappLeomon quickly leapt to the side, barely escaping the powerful flames.

MarineAngemon cried as the flames struck the forcefield. The fire blast was so powerful, he couldn't defend against it for long.

GrappLeomon noticed this and realized his Tamer was in trouble. "MarineAngemon, just hold on a bit long- **GRAH!!**"

DexDorugoramon slammed the back of his claw into GrappLeomon, knocking him into a building. Cyberdramon snarled and lunged at DexDorugoramon, but the undead horror backhanded him away, causing him to smash through the front window of a nearby store.

"GrappLeomon!!" Jeri cried.

"Cyberdramon, get up!" Ryo called.

The flames vanished and MarineAngemon deactivated his shield, falling into Kenta's arms. "Tired..."

Kenta shook with fear. "This is bad..."

DexDorugoramon roared. "**VICTORY MINE!!**"

Kazu fell to his knees and drove his fist into the ground. "Damn it..."

"Kazu, what's wrong?" Guardromon asked.

"I feel so... helpless, Guardromon!" Kazu snapped. "Our friends are in danger but... I can't...make you Digivolve! Is the Digivice saying I'm a bad Tamer?"

Guardromon shook his head. "Kazu, if it's saying you're a bad Tamer, then I disagree. Sure, you make mistakes...lots and lots and lots and **LOTS** of them...but you make up for them. Usually. Some of the time. Er, anyway... You're a loyal friend, Kazu, and I'm happy to be your partner."

Kazu looked up, eyes glistening. "You mean that?"

Guardromon nodded. "Of course... You have your faults and I have mine, but together, we make a perfect team!"

Kazu smirked. "Yeah... I guess we do..."

"So, are you going to stay on the ground and feel sorry for yourself?" Guardromon asked.

Kazu chuckled, getting up off his knees. "Nah... I'm not in the mood for being emo...what I am in the mood for is kicking DexDorugoramon's butt!"

Guardromon nodded. "I agree! I don't care if I Digivolve or not, I'm not going to stand here and let him beat us around!"

"Neither do I!" Kazu said, holding his hand out. "Ready, partner?"

Guardromon took Kazu's hand firmly in his own. "Ready, Tamer!"

DexDorugoramon looked down at his prey and laughed. "Ultimate no more..."

Leomon climbed out of the rubble, coughing. "Wha... What...?"

"That impact forced GrappLeomon to revert to his Champion form..." Ryo muttered.

Jeri gasped. "No... not again... no..."

Ryo gritted his teeth. "Cyberdramon!!"

Cyberdramon climbed out of the shop, clutching his arm. "Ryo, we need more power!!"

Ryo nodded. "I know... I know..."

Leomon looked up and grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Make your move, ugly... I'm not going down without a fight!"

DexDorugoramon lifted his claw back. "Well then... lunch tim-" He was suddenly blinded by a shining burst of light. "**GRAAAAAAAAH!!**"

The three Tamers whirled around to see Kazu's D-Power shining brightly as he held Guardromon's hand. Kenta gasped. "What's going on?!"

"Beat's me, dude..." Kazu muttered.

Ryo smiled. "Kazu... congratulations."

Kazu blinked. "Wha...? What is this, Ryo...?"

Ryo chuckled. "Kazu... you and Guardromon are going to Bio-Merge!"

Kazu's eyes widened. "What?!" He looked at his D-Power and grinned. "All right... Guardromon, let's take him out together!"

Guardromon nodded. "Right!"

(_**B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**_)

Kazu held his D-Power up. "**BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!!**" He pressed the Digivice against his chest and was enveloped by a sphere of light as he merged with Guardromon.

"_Guardromon Bio-Merge to... __**HIANDROMON!!**_"

The light faded, and in its place was the newly formed HiAndromon.

Kenta smiled. "Kazu... you did it!"

Jeri clasped her hands. "Congratulations!"

HiAndromon nodded with a familiar cheesy grin on his face, speaking with Kazu and Guardromon's combined voices. "Thanks, you guys."

Ryo smiled before glancing at his Digimon Analyzer. "**HiAndromon**..."

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _HiAndromon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Android Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Atomic Ray, Copy Paste_

_This Digimon is a complete and improved version of it's once imperfect Ultimate form, Andromon. His power is highly sophisticated, as he is able to copy the moves and attributes of other Digimon._

0000000000000000000000000

HiAndromon looked a lot like Andromon, but was covered completely in sleek black high-tech armor rather than the somewhat rusted and disjointed armour that regular Ultimate-level Andromon had worn. He had two somewhat reptilian skull-shaped spiked metal pauldrons on his shoulders, the one on the left red, and the one on the right blue.

DexDorugoramon snarled angrily and rubbed at his eyes. "Who did that? He pay with his core!!"

Kenta gasped. "Kaz- I mean, HiAndromon! Do you think you can stop him?!"

HiAndromon smiled. "Yeah, I can..."

Kenta sighed in relief. "Good..."

"But, I need you to remove the effects of your Attack Seal Modify card first," HiAndromon said.

Kenta gaped in disbelief. "**WHAT?!**"

Jeri looked shocked. "But, Kazu... that'll let-"

"I know, Jeri..." HiAndromon said gently. "That's how I'm going to beat him!"

Ryo smiled. "Of course! Kenta, do what he says!"

"But... but..." Kenta stuttered at first. He sighed, shrugged, and gave up. "OK..."

DexDorugoramon blinked, his sight returning. "That better. Now to..."

"**DIGI-MODIFY!!**" Kenta cried, slashing a new card through his Digivice. "**REVERSE MODIFY ACTIVATE!!**"

"Have a taste of this!" MarineAngemon chirped, firing a red beam at DexDorugoramon.

DexDorugoramon snarled as he felt the beam striking his chest. "More foolish tricks? You shall-" He hesitated. "This... this feeling... I'm free! I can use my ultimate attack!"

"I know!" HiAndromon yelled, running towards DexDorugoramon. "Which is what'll be your downfall!"

DexDorugoramon looked down. "A new meal? Your core is mine!"

HiAndromon smirked as his eyes started glowing red. "Chew on this... **COPY PASTE!!**"

"What?!" DexDorugoramon gasped.

HiAndromon raised his arms and fired sonic energy at DexDorugoramon. "**METAL IMPULSE!!**"

"**WHAT?!**" DexDorugoramon cried as he was engulfed by the sonic blast. "**THAT'S... MY ATTACK!! GRAH!!**"

Leomon looked surprised. "He copied DexDorugoramon's ultimate killing attack?!"

"Amazing..." Cyberdramon hissed.

Kenta's jaw dropped. "I don't believe it! Kazu thought this through!"

Jeri nodded. "Yeah! Metal Impulse allows DexDorugoramon to blow a Digimon's body frame to pieces, leaving the Digicore behind so he can eat it!"

Ryo smiled. "Exactly! Which is why Kazu needed Kenta to remove the effects of Attack Seal. Otherwise, HiAndromon's highly sophisticated scanners would have replicated the effects of the seal."

Kenta smiled. "Kazu... you're doing great! Keep it up!"

DexDorugoramon screamed as his body started breaking apart. "**NO!! THIS... FROM MY OWN ATTACK!! THIS IS... RAAAAAAGH!!**"

"Kazu... I don't think I can hold this much longer!" Guardromon's voice cried.

"Who said we have to destroy his entire body?" Kazu's voice replied. "We just need to hang on until it's done!"

HiAndromon kept the attack up for another few seconds before running out of power. He panted and lowered his arms.

DexDorugoramon coughed and sputtered, steadying himself and trying to ignore the massive pain in his damaged body. "I kill you... kill you today!"

HiAndromon smirked. "Is that so?"

"Is so!" DexDorugoramon snapped. "Kill me and Death Digivolution will happen again! When that happens, I shall be the ultimate killing Digimon ever known! I'll be... **Dexmon**!!"

"Sounds evil... too bad you won't become one!" HiAndromon said with a smirk.

DexDorugoramon narrowed his eyes. "What?!"

HiAndromon chuckled. "Zombie or not, Digimon always need the thing you desire..."

"A Digicore...?" DexDorugoramon whispered. His eyeswidened in horror, and he glanced down and found that his chest had been destroyed by the Metal Impulse, revealing his Digicore. "No... No... **NO!!**"

HiAndromon nodded. "That's right...and without that, you won't be able to come back ever again!"

DexDorugoramon looked up, rage in his eyes. "**YOU'LL PAY!!**"

MarineAngemon smiled and shooting a pink beam from his face. "**SMILING FACE!!**"

"**FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!**" Leomon roared, punching the air and unleashing a lion-shaped flame towards the monster.

"**DESOLATION CLAW!!**" Cyberdramon cried, firing bursts of energy from his claws.

DexDorugoramon screamed as the three attacks collided with his exposed Digicore. The core began to crack. "**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! NOOOOOO!! I CANNOT LOSE! I MUST HAVE MY COOORE!!**"

"Taste your own!" HiAndromon said, raising his hands up as energy gathered in the palms. "Goodbye, DexDorugoramon! **ATOMIC RAY!!**" He fired a burst of nuclear energy from his hands.

DexDorugoramon gasped as the beam went through his Digicore. "Curse you... curse you... **CUUUUUUURSE YOOOOOOO-**"

His core shattered in a massive explosion.

DexDorugoramon's cry grew faint, and his body vaporized in a tremendous blast of light.

HiAndromon smirked as he watched the data flew away. "And that's the end of that."

Cyberdramon stepped forward. "No... it's not..." He opened his arms wide and absorbed DexDorugoramon's data. When he absorbed most of it, he smirked. "Now it is..."

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" HiAndromon asked.

Cyberdramon glanced at HiAndromon. "I hate to tell you this, but he **WOULD** have become Dexmon."

Kenta's jaw dropped. "**WHAT?!**"

Ryo nodded. "He's right. I've heard about him during my travels in the Digital World. Dexmon isn't considered to be a Digimon because it doesn't possess a Digicore. If Cyberdramon hadn't absorbed DexDorugoramon's data, he would have returned as Dexmon."

"But, then why did he say all of that?!" HiAndromon asked. "To try and scare me?!"

Ryo smiled. "Yeah, but it's a good thing it failed."

HiAndromon sighed and nodded. "Yeah... guess it was..."

"Kazu! Guardromon!" Jeri spoke up. "Once again, congratulations!"

Kenta nodded. "Yeah! That was awesome!"

Ryo smirked. "Good job, you guys."

HiAndromon smiled, glancing at his hand. "Thanks, you guys."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at HYPNOS' Command Center...

Yamaki glanced around as the flashing lights on all the screens started to calm down. "Status report!"

Riley sighed in relief. "Don't worry, sir. It's all over."

Tally nodded. "That's right. The Wild One had been neutralized."

Yamaki smiled. "Good. Those kids did it. And, sad to say, they've done a much better job than us at stopping these Wild Ones..."

"Yamaki..." Riley whispered.

Yamaki chuckled, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Forget it, you two. Send some agents to check out the damage the Wild One caused to the city."

"Understood!" Tally said, typing in some commands.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Guardromon, do we rock or what?!" Kazu asked his partner as the Tamers and their Digimon walked down the street.

Guardromon nodded. "We certainly do, Kazu! We sure showed him!"

Kenta sighed. "He's not going to let this go, is he?"

Jeri giggled. "Well, you can't blame him. He and Guardromon Bio-Merged for the first time to become HiAndromon."

"I wonder if you and I will Bio-merge someday?" Leomon wondered.

Kenta sweatdropped. "A female Tamer and a male Digimon... Bio-Merging those two would create something odd. I'm not going to think about that..."

"Oh, Kenta!" Jeri scowled.

Cyberdramon growled softly.

"What's wrong, Cyberdramon?" Leomon asked.

Ryo sighed. "He's angry and I can't blame him..."

Kazu nodded. "Yeah, it's weird...something happened to our Digivices that kept Guardromon from Digivolving into Andromon and Ryo and Cyberdramon from Bio-Merging into Justimon...what's up with that?"

"That's why we're heading to HYPNOS to have your Digivices checked out," Kenta pointed out. "We know they're not totally broken since we were all able to use Modify Cards and Kazu was able to Bio-Merge with Guardromon."

Ryo sighed. "I can still remember the last time Cyberdramon and I were Justimon...it was in that cave with the seal to Huanglongmon's world."

Kazu stopped walking and turned to Ryo. "Hey, yeah! That was the last time Guardromon was Andromon!"

Leomon frowned. "And you two haven't Digivolved them again until today?"

Ryo was silent for a moment before glancing at Jeri. "Digivolve Leomon into his Ultimate form, Jeri. We need to check something."

Jeri blinked. "Huh? Oh... okay..." She brought up a card, changed it into a Blue Card and slashed it through the side of her D-Power. "**DIGI-MODIFY!! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!**"

Nothing had happened...

Jeri nearly dropped her Digivice in shock.

"No way..." Kenta whispered. "Even Jeri?!"

Leomon clenched his fist. "I was able to Digivolve into GrappLeomon earlier, but why not now?!"

Cyberdramon snorted. "Join the club..."

Kazu glanced at Jeri before looking back at Ryo. "I can't Digivolve Guardromon into Andromon, but I can Bio-Merge with him to create HiAndromon."

Ryo nodded. "And I can't Bio-Merge with Cyberdramon to make Justimon. So, why is this happening?!"

"We should keep on going to HYPNOS," Leomon reasoned. "Yamaki could find out for us."

Jeri agreed. "He's right. Standing around here won't help us solve this mystery!"

Ryo stared at his Digivice. "OK... Maybe Yamaki can upload a virus scan onto our D-Powers."

Kazu blinked. "Wait... you can upload programs that don't have anything to do with Digimon onto these things?"

Kenta nodded. "That's right, Kazu. Henry was able to upload a map program onto his Digivice once."

"Yeah, a Map of Shinjuku!" MarineAngemon chirped.

Guardromon tapped Kazu on the shoulder. "Kazu, I've been struck by something deadly!"

"What? Did your heart get broken again because another car rejected you?" Kazu muttered.

Guardromon shook his head. "No! I've gotten an idea as to what could be affecting the Digivices!"

Kazu sweatdropped. "Now that **IS** something deadly..."

"Not unless it's **YOUR** idea, Kazu!" Kenta said, snickering.

Jeri rolled her eyes. "Now, now... what is it, Guardromon?"

"A program!" Guardromon said.

Kazu blinked. "A what?"

"Maybe a program was uploaded into your Digivices which activated when you Digivolved me to Ultimate and Ryo and Cyberdramon Bio-Merged!" Guardromon said. "I think this program must lock you and Ryo from using the Digivolution methods which you last used back in that cave."

Kazu palmed his face. "Great... I'm partnered with a robot and it took him **THIS** long to use his computer brain?!"

Kenta rubbed his chin. "I think he's right, Kazu. It might not be even a program, but a virus. Question is, how did it get in our Digivices?"

Guardromon tapped Kazu on the shoulder. "I think I know when."

Kazu sweatdropped. "He's on fire, folks..."

"**WHAT?!**" Guardromon gasped. "**QUICK!! GET THE FIRE HOSE BEFORE MY OIL **_**COMBUSKEN**_**S!**"

Kazu facefaulted. "It was a figure of speech! And bad pun, Guardromon!"

Guardromon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"So, you know when it happened, Guardromon?" Leomon asked.

Guardromon nodded. "Yes. Friday night, before we went into that cave."

Ryo gasped. "That's right! We all connected our Digivices to our computers so Henry could upload new Digimon information into our databases!"

"You don't think Henry uploaded that Digivolution-stopping program, do you?" Kenta asked.

"No way!" Kazu cried. "Henry would never do that! Besides, he might be a nerd, but I don't think he has the stuff to make a program as big as this!"

Guardromon nodded. "I agree, Kazu! In fact, it must have been an outside job!"

"Outside job?!" Kazu cried in disbelief.

"Well, all of you were using the Internet to communicate with each other and allow Henry to transfer the new Digimon information to you, so maybe someone secretly broke into your connections and uploaded the program without anyone noticing..." Guardromon suggested.

Jeri nodded. "He's right... Maybe it's Doctor Eggman?"

Leomon chuckled. "No... I don't think so. He's the arch-enemy of Sonic. He couldn't have made that program as he doesn't know much about Digimon."

"What about that robot he made before Vulko and Kaiba got Velene back from Dark Fox?" Kazu asked. "Eggman built that thing to counter Digimon of every level!"

"Well, how would he know about your meetings?" Leomon asked.

Kazu nodded. "Yeah, that's true... so, I guess we can rule him out..."

Kenta shrugged. "And it can't be those idiots that always bother Ash and his friends. I mean, Team Rocket are just a bunch of clowns!"

"Clowns! Clowns!" MarineAngemon sang.

Cyberdramon snorted. "They're much weaker than In-Training Digimon..."

Ryo clenched his fist tightly. "Which just leaves us with Lucemon's group..."

Kazu frowned. "Heeeeeey, yeah! Those guys could have created a program that would stop us from Digivolving our Digimon!"

"But how would they know about our meeting on Friday night?" Kenta asked.

"Because of BlackGuilmon... remember, he was born from Guilmon's data..." Leomon said. "He must have been able to retain some of Guilmon's memories when he was created..."

Kazu nodded. "And he chose that moment to upload the program..."

Guardromon puffed his chest up proudly. "Well then, just one more question to ask! Why?"

Kazu nearly facefaulted. "What?!"

Guardromon shook his head. "No Kazu, '_Why_', not '_What_'."

"I didn't mean _what_ as _what_! What I mean is _what_ as _why_?! Why did you say _why_? What are you thinking about when you said _why_?! Why say _why_? What say _what_? Why as _what_? What as _why_? And what the hell am I talking about?!" Kazu cried.

Kenta clutched his heaving chest, caught in a fit of laughter.

"Well, Kazu... the question I was going to ask was... what was the question again?" Guardromon asked, scratching his head.

"**DON'T!! LET'S NOT START THAT AGAIN!!**" Kazu yelled.

Kenta got up, calming down. "Ah... everything is back to normal..."

Jeri giggled. "I agree wholeheartedly..."

Guardromon snapped his fingers. "Ah, I remember now. Why would he upload a program or virus into your Digivices?"

Kazu palmed his face. "To stop you from Digivolving to Andromon!"

"But, Kazu... if that's true, then why do I feel like I'm a runner-up?" Guardromon asked.

Kazu shrugged. "I don't know... Gut instinct?"

"I have an organic container for food?" Guardromon asked, perplexed.

Kazu sighed. "Never say any figure of speech in front of him ever again..."

Ryo rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. "Erm, Kazu... on that day in the caves, there were **OTHER** Tamers whose Digimon Digivolved, right?"

Kazu nodded. "Yeah... Takato, Henry and Rika. They all Bio-merged with their Digimon...to... Mega..." He trailed off.

Jeri gasped. "Takato! They were after Takato!"

"No, Jeri... they were after Gallantmon!" Ryo said. "They were trying to prevent the return of Gallantmon Shining Mode! Takato and Guilmon need to Bio-Merge into Gallantmon to unleash the power of Shining Mode!"

Kazu glanced at his D-Power. "And because Chumley was Gallantmon in the cave, next time he tries to repeat the process..."

"They'll just end up like me and Ryo... with **NOTHING**!" Cyberdramon hissed.

Ryo clenched his fist tightly. "Along with Rika and Henry... and all of them are unware of what we've just discovered!"

"We need to remove this virus now!" Leomon snarled.

"But how?!" Jeri asked.

"Maybe we can ask Yamaki to help?" Kenta asked. "He could look at one of your Digivices and compare it to mine."

Ryo blinked. "To yours?"

Kenta nodded, holding up his D-Power. "Yeah. I was at the meeting as well, so BlackGuilmon could have upgraded the program in my Digivice as well. But, since I never use it to Digivolve MarineAngemon, it might not have activated yet."

Ryo smiled. "Yeah, that's right! MarineAngemon is already a Mega, so you wouldn't have triggered it yet!"

"So, the program in your Digivice might be on standby or something?" Kazu asked.

Kenta nodded. "Yeah. So, maybe Yamaki could research the program and figure out a way to remove it so you guys can Digivolve again."

"Too bad we have to wait for any word from Takato and everyone else in Huanglongmon's world!" Guardromon said. "What if they try and Bio-Merge again, and can't?!"

Kazu looked down. "We just hope that when they do, they'll win the battle without Bio-Merging..."

Ryo sighed. "OK, you guys. Let's head to HYPNOS and remove BlackGuilmon's handiwork from our Digivices!"

The Tamers nodded and headed off towards HYPNOS with their Digimon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn..."

In a little cave in an unknown location, a devious figure asked a very important and dark question.

"What the hell is taking Don so long?!" Valmarmon asked, stretching his wings as he sat on a boulder. "I just wanted him to bring back one piece of vital information, that's all!"

Don walked into view and bowed. "Valmarmon, I'm sorry I took so long."

Valmarmon smirked. "I asked a question and you turned up. I should try that more often. Will pizzas fall onto my head?" Nothing happened. "Ah, sod it. So, you found something to 'help' us?"

Don nodded, holding up a black jewel on a chain. "Yes. I used this on the first lone Digimon I could find and brought him back here for questioning."

"Good... However, I was thinking maybe Ishould quicken the pace..." Valmarmon said. "If I had gone out, I would have sent their minds into an illusion world with a power I call...Hypno Quick Light."

Don sweatdropped. "Hypno Quick Light? That sounds like some bad Engrish... why not Hypno Quick Flash?"

Valmarmon grinned. "Because it sounds so rude, doesn't it?"

Don facefaulted. "And this is coming from a Demon God?!"

Valmarmon snickered.

Don got up. "So, why didn't you use this move before?"

Valmarmon grinned again. "Because I made it up."

Don facefaulted again.

Valmarmon chuckled. "So... who is the lucky victim?"

"Well... I think it's a new Digimon that I've never seen before..." Don said, grabbing something out of view and bringing it towards Valmarmon. "Take a look and tell me..."

Don dragged in a large black lion-like anthro with a blue mask, large ears, a four-shaped star at the end of his tail, and black arms and hands with blue legs and feet. His eyes were red and yellow and he had a glazed, blissful expression on his face.

Valmarmon sweatdropped. "Don, that's not a Digimon."

Don blinked. "He's not? You mean he's a Pokemon?"

Valmarmon nodded. "Yes. What you've found is a **Luxray**."

"A Luxray?" Don repeated, looking confused. "What the hell is that?!"

"A Pokemon that was discovered in the Sinnoh region of your world." Valmarmon explained. "Luxray are known as the Gleam Eye Pokemon. Well, currently, this one is a Glazed Eye Pokemon..."

"No kidding..." Don muttered. "How do you know all this stuff?"

Valmarmon inspected the Luxray anthro carefully. "Because I do, okay? I did my research while I was taking my rest..."

Don nodded. "I see..."

"Luxray is a fully evolved Pokemon. In other words, it evolved twice!" Valmarmon said. "First it was a Shinx, then a Luxio, and now this!"

"Right, right..." Don muttered. "And they're Electric-types, right?"

Valmarmon looked up. "He attacked you, didn't he?"

Don sighed. "He tried to shock my Tyranitar, yes. But one look at this jewel you gave me knocked him out right away."

"Well, it won't last long..." Valmarmon said.

Don rubbed his head. "So, do you think this guy is from that Serene Town place where all the Silesians that NeoDevimon kidnapped live now?"

Valmarmon shook his head. "Nope... because in Silesia, Luxray and its pre-evolved forms are extinct."

"What?!" Don gasped. "Then how do you explain this guy?! Isn't he a Silesian?"

Valmarmon nodded. "Yes, he **IS** a Silesian."

Don blinked. "So...?"

"Everyone knows that the Battle of Hikari and Yami didn't spare many innocents. I thought I wiped out quite a few of the species that sided with Granasmon during the war. However, I learned too late that a few specimens of the species' I thought I had rendered extinct had managed to move from Silesia to this world before I could kill them to start a new life under Huanglongmon's protection."

Don looked shocked. "Wait... so, those people that NeoDevimon kidnapped weren't the first Silesians to come to this world?!"

Valmarmon shook his head. "No... But nobody remembers that because many ancient records have been lost between now and then. The Silesians who migrated to Chuuten Elysia in the old days have been all but forgotten now."

Don stared at the Luxray. "So, by staying in this world, the Luxray species, along with its pre-evolved forms, survived..."

"Yes..." Valmarmon said, placing his hand on the back of the Luxray. He concentrated for a moment, reading the captive's mind. He smirked. "And it seems that this fellow's ancestor was one of many refugees from the fallen **Aura Kingdom**."

Don blinked. "Aura Kingdom?"

Valmarmon walked over to his boulder. "I'll tell you about the Aura Kingdom later."

Don glanced at the Luxray. "So, why isn't this guy living in Serene Town?"

"Serene Town was built for the Silesians that NeoDevimon captured... I'm guessing that the Silesians who migrated here long ago moved into other cities around the world." Valmarmon said.

Don nodded. "Right... and what region are we in now?"

Valmarmon rubbed his hoof fingers. "Noctis, guarded by Dianamon."

Don nodded slightly. "And Krateimon? Why is he..."

Valmarmon glanced at Don. "Everything will be revealed in good time, my dear fellow. For now, we have a new 'recruit'. And because he's a descendant of a survivor from the Aura Kingdom, that means I can't let him go."

Don raised an eyebrow. "What's so special about the Aura Kingdom?"

Valmarmon grinned. "The Aura Kingdom once had Silesian Pokemon that were able to manipulate their auras for use in combat or to evolve Digimon. Both the royalty and commoners possessed this power! And it was passed down through the Aura bloodline...this Luxray, with some help from yours truly, should be able to manipulate his aura to '_help_' us..."

Don nodded slowly. "Right... Lord Valmarmon, what did you do to this Aura Kingdom?"

Valmarmon chuckled. "Like I said, I'll tell you about the Kingdom later...right now, I'm going to convert this fool to our side before we make our journey to the next region."

Don nodded. "OK... What are we looking for anyway?"

Valmarmon smiled. "Foodin, an old friend of mine... an Alakazam who's also from the Aura Kingdom."

Don blinked. "Huh? He's from the Aura Kingdom? Wait... was the Aura Kingdom destroyed during the Battle of Hikari and Yami?"

Valmarmon nodded.

"**THAT WAS 2000 YEARS AGO!!**" Don screamed. "**WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE WOULD STILL BE AROUND TODAY?!**"

Valmarmon grinned. "I'll explain later. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He turned to the Luxray. "What is your name? Where do you come from?"

The Luxray sighed dreamily, staring off into the distance. "_My name... is Rento... I'm from the... Umbrakan, capital city of... Noctis..._"

"Do you have any next of kin?" Valmarmon asked.

Rento shook his head. "_No... I was an...orphan...but I'm engaged to a Weavile named Tanata...who's expecting...my child..._"

Don blinked. "A **Weavile**?"

"A Weavile is a Sharp Claw Pokemon, the evolved form of Sneasel..." Valmarmon explained. "Another Pokemon discovered in the Sinnoh region that can only evolve at night while holding an item called Razor Claw."

Don frowned. "**ANOTHER** new Pokemon?!"

Valmarmon smirked before glancing back at Rento. "Yes... Don, good job finding him. I'm going to turn him over to our side now."

"But, he's engaged and expecting a kid!" Don pointed out. "I know it sounds like I'm sympathizing with the guy, but I'm not. What I mean is, his fiancée would raise the alarm if he's missing for too long!"

"Not unless we leave the Noctis region before Tanata notices," Valarmon replied. He paused. "Then again, how did you find this guy?"

Don jerked a thumb outside. "I found him with some digging equipment and odd things on some rocks outside. It looked like he was searching for something..."

"Rento, what were you doing out there?" Valmarmon asked.

Rento sighed peacefully. "_It's my hobby... I'm a... archaeologist... I was researching... the history of... Chuuten..._"

"So you have no job, even though you're engaged and expecting a kid?" Don asked.

"_I'll be getting... a job soon..._" Rento continued. "_I'll move to...Selene Town... with Tanata... to be a history teacher... when the crisis is over..._"

Don glanced at Valmarmon. "I left his stuff behind... shall I go and get it and bring it here to make it look like he ran away or something?"

"There's one thing you should know, archaeologists tend to work in groups!" Valmarmon said. "Rento, where there others working with you?"

Rento nodded. "_Yes... about six... others..._"

Valmarmon smirked. "It's a miracle, then, that they didn't hear you and Don fighting before you were hypnotized."

Don nodded. "I know, I know! I guess they were busy exploring some caves or something... but, they'll set off the alarm before his girlfriend if they find his equipment, but not him!"

Valmarmon shrugged. "So, you're going to get the equipment?"

Don nodded. "Yes!"

"OK..., but what's the point?" Valmarmon asked. "I mean... they would tell everyone that Rento had disappeared whether his equipment was there or not."

Don paused. "Ah... damn it..."

"Which is why I'm going to begin brainwashing this fool's weak mind now," Valmarmon said casually. He placed a hoofed finger on Rento's forehead and grinned. "This will be **SO** easy..."

Don frowned. "More hypnosis? Why don't you just convince him to join our side like you did with me? I mean, you're even planning to convince those three lame Duelists you've shrunk and put in a container to work with you to exact their revenge, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I have two very good reasons not to in this instance, Don," Valmarmon said. "First off, from what his heart tells me, there's no way Rento would join me. He's loyal to the friends he's made and to his future wife. If we got separated from him, there's no doubt he'd let everyone know that I've returned. I would rather keep my presence a secret until the time is right..."

Don blinked. "Really?"

Valmarmon nodded. "Yes... I'm learning from my past mistakes, Don. I want my return to be grand, glorious, and most of all...unexpected!"

Don nodded. "I understand. So, what's the second reason?"

Valmarmon grinned. "Brainwashing is so much fun!"

Don sweatdropped. "I knew there was going to be something evil... Oh boy..." He shook his head. "So, you're going to turn him into a sleeper like you did to Mew?"

Valmarmon shook his head. "No... His archaeological research and his soon-to-be-unleashed ability to use Aura will help us greatly... How? You shall see soon enough."

Don sighed. "OK... You just love doing this, don't you?"

"I'm evil, what do you expect?" Valmarmon asked with a grin.

Don shrugged. ""So, what do you want me to do while you're reprogramming Rento?"

"Stand at the entrance of the cave..." Valmarmon said. "If Rento's friends come looking for him, they might find this cave and me muddling up his mind and memories..."

Don nodded. "OK..."

"Oh, and take this," Valmarmon said, snapping his fingers. "Better wear a helmet."

Don blinked. "A helmet?"

(**BONK!!**)

"OW!!" Don cried, rubbing the top of his head. He looked down and picked up a book, which had just fallen on his head. "What's this?!"

"I thought you should brush up your knowledge on the Pokemon from the Sinnoh region such as Luxray and Weavile," Valmarmon explained. "That book contains information on all the Sinnoh Pokemon, from the starters and their evolved forms to the Legendaries that wander throughout the region."

Don nodded. "OK..."

"And Don, once I'm finished with our new friend, we'll continue our search for my dear old friend, Foodin..." Valmarmon said. He chuckled at the smiling Luxray sitting dopily on the floor. "We'll search Noctis for any place he might be hiding. I'll explain along the way how he's alive after 2000 years..."

Don sighed. "All right..." He walked out of the cave.

"Now, Rento..." Valmarmon said, grinning. "Did you like that? Here's some more..."

Outside, Don stood at the entrance of the cave and glanced at the book. He was interested in learning about Pokemon he had never heard of before, but he was also feeling a little confused at the moment. The Aura Kingdom, migrated Silesians and an Alakazam that had lived for over 2000 years...

Don Fergar had a feeling that whatever story Valmarmon was going to tell him about the Aura Kingdom would not be pretty.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a majestic hallway somewhere, many Pokemon anthros and Digimon had gathered in separate groups, muttering and whispering to themselves.

"What's going on?" A female Charizard asked.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a trial?!" A male Sneasel demanded.

A Knightmon standing guard in the hallway glanced around. "There is. The leading councilors of the remaining tribes and the five Olympians are preparing themselves by learning all the background information so they can better understand the context of the events that have led up to this trial."

"And when's the trial starting?" A Snimon asked.

"In five hours' time," The Knightmon replied. "However, the Silesians councilor can't join us today for personal reasons..."

"Oh..." The female Charizard said, blinking. She glanced at a male Absol anthro standing nearby, holding a female Mightyena close. "Is that why you're here, Mr. Nlos Losba?"

Nlos sighed. "Yes... I'm sorry, but it's Krateimon's orders."

The female Charizard cleched her fists and nodded reluctantly. "OK..."

"I still think that there's something else going on behind all this..." The female Mightyena whispered in Nlos's ear.

Nlos frowned, whispering back. "Sanna, what else could there possibly be?"

Sanna sighed. "Well... you see-"

A pair of huge, majestic doors nearby swung open up and a pair of Knightmon walked in.

"Everyone, he has returned!" One of the Knightmon cried.

"Lucario has come back!" The other Knightmon added.

Everyone went silent.

"_Lucario...?_" Sanna whispered.

"Lucario has returned?!" The female Charizard cried.

The Knightmon stepped aside as Lucario walked in and bowed before the astonished masses. "Hello, everyone. I've come home..."

"It is him!" A Veedramon cried.

Nlos ran over. "Lucario! What happened?! Where is..."

Lucario raised a paw, his eyes heavy with grief. "I'm sorry to say that I was unable to find either one of them."

Nlos's shoulders sagged. "But...then how did you return to this world?!"

One of the Knightmon spoke up. "He wasn't alone..."

Takuya walked into view, rubbing his head as Zoe and Tommy walked beside him. "I'm glad we got through Serene Town so quickly..."

Tommy nodded. "I know... the mood there seemed very dark..."

"It's was almost like Articuno Town..." Zoe whispered.

Nlos stepped back in disbelief. "Are they... humans?!"

Lucario nodded. "Yes... They came with me through the Celestial Gateway. The seal has been broken."

There were many gasps as Takuya came to a stop. Sanna came over. "The Celestial Gateway?! You mean..."

"Yes..." Lucario said. He glanced at Takuya. "He, along with his two friends, are the Spirit Digidestined."

"Spirit Digidestined?!" A Knightmon cried out, stunned. "That means... they wield the power of the Ancient Warriors?!"

Izzy walked into the hallway with Joe, Sora, Mimi and Lillymon. He blinked. "Prodigious! Check out all these Pokemon and Digimon!"

Sora glanced around. "There's so many..."

Rika came up from behind them, looking around. "This place... is so beautiful..."

Renamon nodded. "I know, Rika. It's much more grand than the Sovereign's Lair..."

"Check it out, mummy!" Togetic chirped. "There's more Silesians!"

"_The missing Silesians..._" Misty whispered.

Brendan walked in with Swampert and glanced at the crowd. "I never got to ask Flara and Blaise how many Silesians were living in Fuchs City before the disappearances happened..."

"How many vanished?" Swampert asked.

Brendan sighed. "She said nearly 25 percent of the population."

"Whoa, how big was this city?" Swampert gasped.

Tristan walked in with Inumon. "Hurry up, you guys!"

Tea sighed as she and SnowAgumon followed Tristan. "Just like Joey, always in a rush."

Shadow glanced around as he walked in. "Not bad for a hallway..."

"Omega, can you please walk without making that clanking noise?" Rouge asked from her position on the robot's shoulder.

"**Illogical. I cannot remove this sound. It will always be a part of me,**" Omega replied. replied.

Rouge sighed. "Great... don't you have volume control?"

"Isn't that the same question Knuckles asked you? Shadow asked.

"No!" Rouge snapped.

"**Yes. Knuckles did say that,**" Omega reported.

Rouge fumed. "Thanks for siding with me, Omega..."

"**You're welcome?**" Omega replied, confused.

Alexis walked into hallway with Hassleberry, Axel, Ken and Wormmon. She looked around and smiled. "Wow... this place looks huge... I wonder if it's beautiful like the outside..."

"Only one way to find out!" Hassleberry said with a grin. "I wonder where this Sovereign God could be?"

"He'll be around..." Ken said, glancing around. "We just have to look carefully..."

Wormmon nodded, shaking a little. "I agree... but I feel like I've got the chills..."

"Even though we walked through a desert to get here?" Alexis asked dryly.

"It's not the air, it's... I feel like I can...never mind..." Wormmon muttered.

Ken frowned as he noticed Axel's expression. "Something the matter?"

Axel nodded. "Yes..."

"What is it?" Ken asked.

"**WHAT?!**" Nlos cried out in shock. "People from our world are here too?!"

Lucario nodded as the last group entered. "Yes... and here they are..."

The Pokemon anthros already in the hallway stared in shock as Eva, Growly, Flara, Blaise, Telene, FrauLabramon and BlackGabumon entered the room.

Telene smiled and waved. "Hi."

"_This is incredible!_" Sanna whispered, stepping forward. "Not only are the Legendary Warriors here, but so are people from our world!"

Lucario sighed. "That's correct, Mrs. Sanna Losba. There were others with us, but we were somehow separated in the Gateway..."

Sanna rushed over to Lucario. "Others?! Why?! What's going on?!"

"Where do I start...?" Lucario muttered.

Eva glanced at Flara, noticing her shocked look. "Mother?"

"_Th...That Mightyena..._" Flara whispered. "_The one they called... Sanna. She's... my best friend, Kutarn..._"

Blaise stared at Flara in horror. "_Oh, hell's bells..._"

Flara blinked, glancing at Blaise in confusion. "Huh?"

Blaise hissed to Flara. "_She was called Sanna Losba! Don't you remember what Lucario called your husband last night?_"

Flara gasped. "_N...Nlos Losba..._" She looked forward and her eyes widened. "_Soln..._"

BlackGabumon chuckled. "Well, well... in their memory less state, Flara's husband and best friend got married. How about that?"

Eva sweatdropped as FrauLabramon brought out a very long mallet and prepared to test its sturdiness on BlackGabumon's head.

"_I'm surprised you didn't rush forward and hug Kutarn when you saw her..._" Blaise whispered.

Flara blushed. "_My body... I couldn't move...I...I feel so..._"

"**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!**" Boomed a dark, haughty voice.

Everyone whirled around to see a tall Digimon standing on top of the nearby staircase. His face resembled Myotisman, sans the mask and the fangs and wearing a pair of black spectacles instead. He wore a black trench coat and a top hat, with a long gold-tipped cane held in one hand. Although his eyes were hidden behind the dark lenses of his glasses, everyone could sense a cold, piercing gaze looking out at them.

Sanna gulped slightly, nerved by the appearance of this new arrival. "L...Lord Krateimon..."

Rika frowned and while Renamon stared at the Digimon, she glanced at her D-Power.

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME: **_Krateimon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Data_

_Wizard Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Gentleman's Blade, Plutocrat Power, Darkside Thunder _

_A cruel Digimon that lacks compassion and thinks of humans and Pokemon as worthless beings. Anyone who encounters him should be aware that if he's acting kind, he probably has an evil plan up his sleeve..._

0000000000000000000000000

That information forced Rika to be on guard. She would share this data with everyone else later when they were alone-

"**YOU!!**" Krateimon snapped, pointing at Renamon. "How dare you look at me that way!"

Renamon took a step back at the outburst. "We need to know who you are..."

"Really?" Krateimon snarled.

Rika nodded, stepping forward. "You're Krateimon, a Data-type Mega Digimon."

Tommy gasped. "A Mega?!"

Lucario nodded. "Yes... and he's the Councilor of the Wizard Tribe."

Krateimon's lips turned into a sneer. "Lucario... I see you've returned... Have you found that fool MahouGarurumon or his slave, Canewomon?"

Eva was shocked at Krateimon's description of Lucario's mentor and his fiancée. FrauLabramon was barely able to hold her anger back and keep from biting off the aristocrat's crotch.

Lucario clenched his paws and shook his head. "No... I was unable to find either one of them..."

"So, instead... you've brought some other peasants into this world?" Krateimon asked. "How did they get here?"

Takuya stepped forward. "We went through the Celestial Gateway."

Krateimon gasped. "The Celestial Gateway?! You mean to tell me that the seals have been broken?"

Takuya nodded. "Yes... which means...that everyone in this world can travel to the other Digital Worlds and vice versa..."

Nlos stepped forward. "Lord Krateimon, this boy is a Spirit Digidestined!"

Krateimon stared at Takuya in surprise. "A Spirit Digidestined?! He holds the Spirits of the Ancient Warriors?!"

Takuya nodded. "Yes... There are others, but we were separated during our journey through the gateway."

Krateimon frowned. "I see..."

Flara shivered. "This guy... I... I can't stand him..."

Blaise nodded. "Me too... if he wasn't a Mega, I would have walked up to him and smashed my fist into his face."

Growly smiled, chuckling. "That's just like you, mum..."

BlackGabumon nodded, looking disturbed. "I know..."

Krateimon coughed. "Anyway, Lucario. It's good timing that you've returned when you have, because in five hours, all of you shall join us in the trial."

Lucario blinked. "Trial? What trial?"

"To banish the Knights!" A male Zapdos roared.

Lucario's eyes widened. "**WHAT?!**"

Nlos nodded. "That's right. Alphamon and the Knights have betrayed us all..."

"T...This can't be..." Lucario whispered in horror.

"Alphamon? Where have I heard that name before?" Inumon asked.

SnowAgumon glanced at the taller Digimon. "He's the guy who wrote that note we read in the Lair a few weeks ago."

Tristan frowned. "That's right... Alphamon is supposed to be a good guy..."

Krateimon scoffed. "More like **WAS**. He has betrayed everyone, and all of you are just in time to witness the punishment of his subordinates!"

As everyone looked at each other in confusion, Krateimon whirled about and headed back up the stairs. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some unfinished business to take care of in my office...I shall see you again in five hours!" Krateimon said, turning around and walked off.

The crowd walked away deeper into the Palace, leaving Rika's group behind with Soln, Sanna and a male Umbreon and Manectric.

Axel narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust that guy..."

"I know how you feel about his attitude, but he's really a nice guy!" Nlos said.

Hassleberry scoffed. "Could have fooled me!"

Axel nodded. "I agree. I still don't trust him..."

Ken nodded. "I agree. He didn't exactly give us a warm wel-"

"**ENOUGH!!**" Lucario screamed, clearly upset. He glared at Nlos. "What have Alphamon and the Royal Knights done that has labelled them as traitors!?"

Nlos glared back. "Plenty! They allowed one of our greatest enemies into our town! Remember SaikouDevimon?"

Lucario's eyes widened. "Saikou...Devimon?!"

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

Lillymon gulped. "He's an "An Ultimate-level Digimon whose power is so great, he's considered to be a Digimon with Mega-level power!"

Nlos turned his back to the group, gritting his teeth. "After Alphamon disappeared on personal business, the rest of his Knights left the Palace and Serene Town defenceless while attending to an 'important' mission! SaikouDevimon took that chance to attack us!"

"Were there any casualties?" Axel asked.

Nlos turned around. "Seven... all dead! There would have been more, except that not all of the Knights left! Only Sleipmon stayed behind, and he chased SaikouDevimon off before he could do any more damage!"

A male Umbreon stepped forward, looking angry. "And yesterday, Alphamon solidified his status as a traitor in my eyes! He killed my daughter and her partner, as well as the guardian of Inkwanalan, Merukimon!!"

Lucario stepped back, bumping into Takuya. "This can't be true! This has to be a lie!"

"**IT'S NOT A LIE!! MY WIFE WAS KILLED BY SAIKOUDEVIMON WHEN HE ATTACKED!!**" The Umbreon screamed. "**HE'S DESTROYING MY FAMILY!!**"

"Darkne, enough!" Sanna snapped.

Flara blinked. "Darkne..."

Nlos sighed deeply. "If you'll excuse us, we need to get ready."

"Hold on..." Flara spoke up. "Can't one of you stay behind and fill in the details for us?"

Nlos stared at Flara, shuddering at a strange feeling rising up in his heart. "Well, I..."

"I'll stay behind..." Sanna said gently. "There's nothing I can do for the next five hours, is there?"

Nlos glanced at Sanna before nodding reluctantly. "Very well, Sanna. Very well..." He turned to Darkne. "Come on."

Darkne sighed deeply and followed Nlos and the Manectric into the Palace.

Eva whispered in Flara's ear. "_You know who Darkne really is?_"

Flara smiled slightly, nodded and whispered back, "_Yes...Noite._"

Eva smiled. "I see..."

Telene walked over to the shuddering Lucario. "Are you okay?"

Lucario shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. "It's not true...it can't be true..."

Misty walked up to Sanna. "You have to tell us what's going on here! What's happened since Lucario left, and everything else!"

Sanna nodded. "I will. Please follow me... I shall explain everything..."

"_I feel like I'm in some kind of live soap opera, except it's cooler than the ones on TV,_" Swampert whispered.

Brendan sweatdropped and grumbled, "Be quiet, Swampert..."

Swampert chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry..."

Axel stared at the staircase that Krateimon had ascended. "This doesn't feel right..."

Rika nodded. "I know... there's no doubt that there's another story behind all of this."

Shadow smirked. "So, once we've heard the story, we'll need to see if everything is true or not?"

"Seems like it..." Ken muttered.

Takuya sighed as the group followed Sanna. "Let's just hope we're not too late to stop this..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Krateimon sat at his desk in his elegant and well-organized office. He smiled at a male Lugia with glazed eyes wearing a lab coat and a small pair of spectacles standing to attention on the other side of the desk.

"So, do you understand everything, Professor Yuugo?" Krateimon asked.

Prof. Yuugo nodded slowly. "_Yes..._"

Krateimon chuckled. "Good... Now, let my words sink into your subconcious for a minute. Then, leave my office and close the door. After that, take five steps until you come out of your trance, remembering nothing that I told you when I triggered my control over you... Understood?"

Prof. Yuugo nodded, turned, and left the office, closing the door behind him.

"Poor weak-minded fool," Krateimon hissed. "I would gladly put you out of your misery if you weren't so important to my plans..." He pressed a button underneath his desk, causing a monitor to lower from a concealed hatch in the ceiling. The screen came to life, flickering with static. "_**The venom of the snake is as poisonous as the darkness of a Digimon's heart...**_"

The screen cleared, revealing an image of HaganeOkamimon. "_Ah... Krateimon, you wished to speak to me?_"

Krateimon nodded. "Yes, Sir HaganeOkamimon... I have very interesting news. The Celestial Gateway has been opened."

"_Are you sure?!_" HaganeOkamimon demanded. "**The Celestial Gateway?! Then... that energy scanning device that blew up...**"

Krateimon stood up. "And there's even more problems... Lucario has returned with some worms from the other worlds..."

HaganeOkamimon frowned. "_Lucario has returned? Really? And he's brought outsiders with him? Who?_"

"Some of them are Spirit Digidestined." Krateimon replied coolly. "In other words, the Legendary Warriors are here."

HaganeOkamimon sneered. "_What?! This is..." He took a deep breath. "No, no... they were only able to defeat Lucemon... they shouldn't have the power to destroy Lord GranDracmon._"

Krateimon nodded. "I agree. However, I do know that those Legendary Warriors will be a huge thorn in our sides... They're the key to awakening Huanglongmon from his eternal sleep!"

"_Impossible!_" HaganeOkamimon hissed. "_According to Alphamon, you'd need a huge amount of energy from the Ten Primary Elements of the Digital World to do that: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Wood, Metal, Ice, Thunder, Light and Darkness!_"

Krateimon turned around, staring out the window. "Don't forget that there are Ten Legendary Warriors, each possessing a fragment of the Ten Primary Elements of the Digital World..."

HaganeOkamimon gritted his teeth. "_Damn it! Damn it all! We're so close!_"

Krateimon laughed. "Oh, please... My dear chap, you must keep a cool head. Huanglongmon waking up from his sleep will only happen if the Spirit Digidestined get near him... And I've given orders to all the guard Digimon to prevent anyone except me from entering Huanglongmon's chambers without permission.

HaganeOkamimon sighed in relief. "_Good..._"

"In any event, we have other things to worry about. According to these interlopers, there's another group related to them that was somehow separated from the others when they travelled through the Celestial Gateway. I'm thinking that among the other group are the rest of the Spirit Digidestined," Krateimon added. "And, since they're all apart, it will be much more difficult to awaken Huanglongmon than it would be if they were all together."

HaganeOkamimon grinned. "_They've been separated into __**THREE**__ groups! One group is already at your location! The other two have been spotted in the Kotostan and Inkwanalan regions!_"

Krateimon nodded. "I see. Now we know where they are... Still, one group landing in Inkwanalan...which is Lumi's deathbed, isn't it?"

"_The ice freak is finally dead!_" HaganeOkamimon laughed triumphantly.

Krateimon smirked. "All thanks to me... Now, what are your plans?"

HaganeOkamimon smirked. "_SaikouDevimon and I are heading the group in Kotostan because it's the closest. We can worry about the group in Inkwanalan later. You just make sure those pests at the Palace don't do anything to mess this up!_"

Krateimon laughed. "Sir HaganeOkamimon, they have five hours until the Knights are thrown out of the Palace, banished as traitors forever. What could they do to destroy our glorious plans in less than five hours?"

"_All I can advise is that you not get too confident..._" HaganeOkamimon hissed. "_I'm sure they'll find something to mess it up!_"

Krateimon chuckled. "Let them try... Lumi, Dovemon and Merukimon are all dead. It'll be difficult to diffuse the hatred I've stirred up in the populace."

"_We shall see..._" HaganeOkamimon muttered. "_I'm heading off now! It's time for the final part of the plan to begin!_"

Krateimon nodded. "Very well. Good luck sir!"

HaganeOkamimon grinned. "_I'm outta here!_" The screen turned to static again.

Krateimon pressed a button to raise the monitor back into the ceiling and turned to look out the window. He laughed. "They're pathetic fools. What can they possibly do to ruin my plans in under five hours? Ha!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SaikouDevimon and HaganeOkamimon. Two evil Digimon who work for GranDracmon. And they're heading to Lucemon's base...will they locate him? Of course not…

A miracle has occurred! Or is it a horrible mistake? Either way, Kazu and Guardromon have finally Bio-Merged into HiAndromon, making the Digimon Tamers that much stronger in their future battle against Lucemon and the others!

Meanwhile, BlackGuilmon and SkullSatamon will go to a 24-hour black market shop to buy rare Digizoid… this should be **VERY** good…

Valmarmon is busy turning an innocent Silesian Luxray into his new servant because of his ancestral connection to the mysterious '_Aura_ _Kingdom_'. What is this Aura Kingdom and what happened to it?

Takuya and his group have arrived at the palace where Huanglongmon sleeps. And much to Lucario's horror, everyone there believes Alphamon to be a traitor. However, Krateimon is the actual traitor and is confident that he won't be caught.

What happened in Chuuten? What is the real truth? And what is going on with Takato's group now that they've found Lumi, Dovemon and Merukimon alive along with the discovery of Alphamon being Velene's partner?

The adventure continues…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, Alphamon begins his tale and reveals the dark history Chuuten Elysia, and how it relates to Lumi, Krateimon, and SaikouDevimon. Also, you'll find out the 'thrilling' conclusion to the 24-hour black market scene… What's going to happen? Find out next time!**

**This chapter and the next chapter were going to be a **_**WHOLE**_** chapter. But, this strange problem with is still going on. Either it's a problem or a new rule that they didn't bother telling is, I'm not going to wait to find out.**

**I'll be away a week starting this Saturday with no Internet connection. So, if the next chapter is not up by this Friday, then you'll have to wait a week or so until I can put it up. Hopefully, the next chapter after that will be short enough for me to put up on this site without halving to split it too.**

**I have news and comments, but they'll be revealed on the next chapter.**

**OK, that's all for now.**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	87. Chuuten's Corruption! Alphamon's Story!

**Well, here's the second part of my chapter, where everthing is AU!**

**Also, if anyone is expecting action, then please be patient. I'm just progressing the story. You can't expect Chuuten Elysia to be peaceful with no dangers whatsoever. It doesn't work like that. **

**But, if you wait patiently, then I'm sure that the next chapter will have action… after the truth has been revealed.**

**Anyway, this chapter will have a few flashbacks. And I think the final one will have some action. Will it? I don't know…**

**Oh, and don't forget the BlackGuilmon's Breakfast Problem scene last chapter. It continues here with a lot of laughs.**

**Let's begin…**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a set of underground caverns beneath Inkwanalan...

Joey looked up through the hole that Alphamon, Merukimon, Lumi and Dovemon had fallen through. Ash stood nearby with Pikachu, Charizard and Yugi. Sunlight filtered down from the surface far, far above, faintly illuminating the cavern. "It's mornin'..."

"Shall we get out of here and head to this Gran area place?" Charizard asked.

Ash shook his head. "Not yet. We're going to hear what Alphamon and Merukimon have to tell us about Krateimon and his pals..."

Joey frowned. "Why couldn't he just tell us last night?"

Yugi sighed. "They needed some rest, Joey. Considering we're going into a dangerous situation soon, they need all the strength they can get to confront Krateimon..."

Pikachu nodded. "That's right! Although, I do wonder where everyone else is."

"Yeah... Misty... I hope she's okay..." Ash whispered. He looked up. "Can't we go and look for them when we leave Inkwanalan?"

"And start where?" Yugi asked. "We're new to this world and we don't know which region is which."

Henry walked in with Terriermon on his shoulder. "He's right... I'm sorry, Ash, but we can search for them once we've stopped Krateimon and gotten help from the people in Gran Elysium."

Ash clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "O...OK..."

"It'll be okay, Ash..." Pikachu whispered.

Charizard nodded. "Yeah! Have faith in them!" He grinned. "Have faith in **HER**!"

"All right... why are you smiling like that?" Ash asked.

Charizard chuckled. "Oh... no reason..."

"How's Lumi feeling?" Yugi asked.

Henry smiled. "She's feeling okay. It's a miracle she wasn't seriously wounded or anything in the fall."

Terriermon nodded. "Meanwhile, ol' Merukimon is meditating... looks like he's getting ready for some serious butt-kicking in the near future!"

Pikachu laughed. "Why would Merukimon come after you?"

Terriermon facefaulted. "Hey! Take that back, you yellow rat!"

"**THUNDERBOLT!!**"

Charizard cringed. "Ouch! I never knew he had a temper like that."

"Pikachu, stop!" Ash cried.

Pikachu panted. "Awww, do I have to?"

Ash rubbed his head. "Sorry, Henry..."

Pikachu nodded. "Yeah, sorry your partner's such a smart-ass."

Henry groaned and got up. "It's... okay... Ash... Really, it's... okay..."

Pikachu blinked. He cringed as he realized that Terriermon had been on Henry's shoulder, so the blue-haired Tamer had gotten electrocuted too. "Aw nuts..."

Terriermon twitched on the ground, smoke rising from his blackened form. "I should learn to keep my mouth shut, huh?"

Henry nodded feebly. "Yeah, but you never do, so why bother?"

In the other cavern...

Jaden bit off a chunk from a loaf of bread and swallowed it down, moaning in delight. "Man... that Brock sure knows how to cook!"

Syrus nodded as he sipped some of the water they had brought with them. "I know... and it's a good thing he has unlimited supplies. How the heck does he do that?"

Jaden shrugged. "I guess we'll never know..." He glanced at Neos. "Hey, are you going to eat that soon?"

Neos looked up from a bowl of soup he had been scrutinizing. He nodded then went back to looking at the bowl. "Soon, Jaden. Soon..."

"Huh... wonder why he won't eat now?" Jaden muttered.

"How is he going to eat?" Syrus asked.

"Beats me..." Jaden said, chewing on some more bread. "I really want to Duel right now."

Syrus blinked. "Why?"

"To help Neos unlock the rest of his Contact Fusion forms and the only way to do that is through a Duel!" Jaden replied.

"I see... like how you unlocked his Water form, Aqua Neos?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, but I have to be careful... Neos' Contact Fusion forms only remain on the field for the duration of one turn. After that, he leaves the field and I'm wide open!" Jaden added. He grinned, showing he wasn't worried at this prospect. "Luckily, I have the cards to keep that from happening again!"

Syrus smiled. "Really? Then, summoning Neos' other Contact Fusion forms should be a piece of cake, right?"

Jaden nodded. "Maybe... if I'm able to keep either Neos or a Neo-Spacian on the field when I'm ready to do Contact Fusion..."

Neos walked off. "Excuse me, Jaden. I better return this bowl to Brock."

Jaden blinked. "Why?"

Neos showed his Duelist that the bowl was empty. "I'm done..."

"**WHAT?! HOW DID YOU EAT THAT SOUP?!**" Syrus cried in astonishment.

Neos chuckled. "It's a secret..."

"Why don't you tell us?!" Syrus asked.

"Because if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" Neos replied, walking away.

Jaden nodded. "He has a point, Sy..."

Syrus drank his water instead of replying...

Garudamon Chibi Mode flapped her wings happily. "It's a dream come true for me!"

"I had no idea that Dovemon was a legendary figure for Bird-type Digimon like yourself," MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode commented.

Garudamon Chibi Mode nodded. "Yes! And I've heard that her Mega form is a wonder to behold!"

"Except for Canewomon..." Zudomon Chibi Mode muttered.

Garudamon Chibi Mode blinked. "What makes you say that?"

"She has the magic to turn us back to our original size..." Zudomon Chibi Mode added.

"Point taken..." Garudamon Chibi Mode sighed.

MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode looked shocked. "You're agreeing with Zudomon?!"

Garudamon Chibi Mode nodded. "Yes, I know. There's a first time for everything."

"Why now? Why not?" MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode groaned.

Zudomon Chibi Mode sweatdropped. "Oh, be quiet..."

Davis sweatdropped at this. He was sitting nearby with Tai, Matt, TK, Veemon, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and MagnaAngemon. "Man... what was Madoudramon thinking when he started this mess?"

"Who knows, Davis..." TK muttered. "He's a difficult guy to understand... But, we do know he's working for Valmarmon."

MagnaAngemon nodded, staring at his gauntleted hand. "That's right. I know he must have had a reason..."

"A reason for why he's keeping you guys in your Ultimate and Mega forms instead of your Rookie forms?" Tai asked.

WarGreymon nodded. "Yeah. He's keeping our forces stronger instead of making us weaker!"

Matt rubbed his chin. "Madoudramon is very cunning. Izzy still hasn't figured out Madoudramon's real plan..."

"That guy... he showed up at just the right time for Lucemon after we overcame all his challenges and got the Dragon Saber," MetalGarurumon added.

TK frowned. "Yeah... And just when we thought we had found the way to defeat Lucemon once and for all, Madoudramon showed up and...well, you know."

Veemon looked at WarGreymon. "So, you guys really think Huanglongmon can help you reverse whatever Madoudramon did to you?"

WarGreymon glanced at his Dramon-Destroyer Claws. "Yes... as much as I'd like to stay strong to protect Tai, I do need some rest now and then."

MetalGarurumon nodded. "Same here..."

Davis sighed. "We have to go through this Krateimon guy first... Man, and I thought dealing with Lucemon and his army would be difficult enough."

TK chuckled. "Come on, Davis... This isn't like you. We overcame difficulties before..."

Matt smiled. "That's right."

"Our team is strong, Davis..." Tai said with a grin. "We can beat them!"

Davis grinned back. "Oh yeah! And we'll start once we've heard the story!"

MagnaAngemon frowned. "But, why do I get the feeling I'm going to dread how this story will go..."

Nearby...

"Hic hic hic hic hic..." Lumi hiccupped, holding her mouth while sitting on a blanket with a bowl of soup in her lap.

"Lumi...you ate that soup too fast!" Dovemon cried.

Lumi blushed. "S-hic-Sorry, I haven't-hic-eaten since lunch yesterday-hic!"

Dovemon smiled. "I'm glad you're eating well now, Lumi..."

Lumi smiled. "Thanks-hic, Dovemon... I on-hic-ly wish I didn't-hic-get these-hic-cups..."

Dovemon giggled at Lumi's timing while Vulko came over with a glass of water. "Here, drink this, it might help stop you hiccupping a little..."

Lumi smiled and took the cup from the Vulpix. "Th-hic-ank you, Vu-hic-lko..." She slowly drank the water.

BlackAgumon rubbed his claws. "So, did you two have a good night's sleep?"

Dovemon smiled. "Yeah, I slept well because I know Lumi is going to be all right!"

Lumi blushed again. "Thank you, Dovemon..."

"What about you, Lumi?" Vulko asked. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Lumi looked down. "Well... yes, yes I did. I slept well because I was happy that a kid my age had accepted my Glaceon appearance without...rejecting me like I was some sort of freak."

Vulko lowered his ears in sadness. "I'm sorry, Lumi... you must have hurt a lot..."

Lumi looked up and sighed. "I've been hurt a lot, Vulko... Not just by the kids who pick on me, but also my... mother..."

"Did your mother...?" the horrified Vulko trailed off.

Dovemon shook her head. "No... it's worse than that... Ferra, Lumi's mother... she... she died two weeks ago."

"What?!" Vulko gasped.

"She passed away by illness?" BlackAgumon asked.

Lumi shook her head. "No... She was murdered, along with six others... and I blamed Alphamon for that... but, it turned out it was Krateimon, who I had believed in, who was responsible all along."

Vulko placed his hand on Lumi's shoulder. "I'm so sorry... I really am..."

"Thank you, Vulko..." Lumi said with a smile. She sighed. "I realize he was using me all along...filling me with anger and rage after momma's death... forcing me to forget my mother's last words. Her last words were to... be strong and keep hope that I would one day find a friend who saw me for what I am... and I..."

"You remember that now," BlackAgumon said. "Don't worry, Krateimon is going to pay for what he did...dearly."

Dovemon cocked her head. "Krateimon is a Mega... do you think you can handle him?"

BlackAgumon nodded. "I can. With Vulko's help, I can Digivolve to Mega."

Lumi lowered her ears. "I can only have Dovemon reach her Champion level... I feel so weak and-"

Vulko shook his head. "No! Don't say that, Lumi! You can help Dovemon become stronger by becoming stronger yourself. I can help you find your strengths."

Lumi smiled. "You can?"

Vulko nodded. "Sure. That's what friends are for."

"Friends... that sounds... wonderful..." Lumi said, smiling and barely holding back tears of joy. "I feel so...happy!"

"I'm happy to, happy too, Lumi...I'm happy to have a new friend and happy for my mum..." Vulko said with a gentle smile.

Dovemon giggled. "Who would have thought Alphamon would have a partner."

BlackAgumon chuckled. "Life is full of surprises..."

Lumi giggled slightly, feeling she was among true friends now.

Lucas rubbed his chin as he spoke with Koji, Koichi and JP while Silesian Veemon sat on Lucas' Torterra's back.

"Comfy?" Torterra asked.

Silesian Veemon nodded. "Yeah. You sure you don't mind me being on your back?"

Torterra chuckled. "It's okay."

Leafeon nodded. "Yeah. Torterra isn't the violent type."

"Nope, I'm a Grass and Ground type," Torterra chuckled.

Leafeon sweatdropped. "Very funny..."

Silesian Veemon chuckled as well.

"So, that's the story with Lucemon, huh?" Lucas asked.

Koji nodded. "Yeah."

Lucas frowned. "OK. So, how come he's alive now?"

JP sighed. "Before Susanoomon killed him the first time, Lucemon had two different types of data in his body...one good, the other evil."

"Hence why his Ultimate form is Chaos Mode, because he's one of the few Digimon who can use both Light and Darkness without any problems," Koichi added.

"I know... you said that when Susanoomon defeated him the first time, he scanned his good data, his light half, while the darker half remained behind and turned into Shadow Lord Mode before finally being defeated, right?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, but there was one big difference between his first and second defeats at the hands of Susanoomon... when we beat him the last time, we never scanned his dark data... he just exploded!" Koji said.

Lucas' eyes widened. "So... that means Lucemon came back from his dark data!"

"Yes, but not in our Digital World," JP said. "He must have found some way of entering another Digital World and come back to life in one of them. He must have travelled using Valmarmon's portals."

Koichi nodded. "That's right. And we didn't know about his return until we met up with the Vajramon from Silesia World after the kidnappings occurred."

"But, if Lucemon came back to life because of his evil data, then why is he still able to use the power of light in his Chaos Mode?" Lucas asked.

Koji frowned. "I think he retained enough energy from his light side to keep using it even while staying on the dark side. Then again, if I recall correctly, his Rookie form was a child-like angel..."

JP nodded. "Yeah. He must have been reborn with some light data merging with his dark data. Man, I don't know...all we know is that he has the power of Light and Darkness on his side, and together they make a deadly force."

Lucas cringed. "I can tell that just by looking at him. The very first time I saw Lucemon Chaos Mode was in the cave of the sealed gate...and that attack which knocked him out...where did it come from?"

JP shrugged. "Forget the where, I just want to know who. Then again, the only thing I know for sure is that Lucemon is no longer going to be a threat! Not with Madoudramon acting as Valmarmon's secret agent and all..."

"You don't think Lucemon is going to find out?" Lucas asked.

Koji shook his head. "He's insane, Lucas. Besides, I don't think he'll take notice. From what Ritter told me in our final battle, Lucemon held Madoudramon in high regards after the major defeat we handed him the last time."

"I think Lucemon will find out eventually, but by then it'll be too late." JP added.

"Do you guys know how we'll get where we're going?" Leafeon asked.

"By me!" Silesian Veemon said. "I can Digivolve into Imperialdramon Dragon Mode to travel just about anywhere in the world!"

Torterra chuckled. "So, we'll be riding on you, huh?"

Silesian Veemon nodded. "Yeah. I ride on you, you ride on me. Simple as that."

Leafeon sweatdropped. "That didn't sound right..."

The four humans nearby chuckled at that.

Brock offered a bowl of soup to Sonic. "Here you go."

Sonic took the bowl and grabbed a spoon. "Hey, thanks!"

Brock looked back down to the bubbling soup pot being watched a little too closely by Calumon and Impmon. "Just be careful. It's pretty hot. Just take it nice and slo-"

"Done!" Sonic said, handing Brock back the bowl. "That was good, thanks!."

Brock stared at the bowl in disbelief. "That's... good..."

Impmon blinked. "That was fast..."

"Yay! Speeding!" Calumon cheered.

Brock handed another bowl to Sonic. "Here's seconds."

"Thank you!" Sonic said, taking the bowl.

Brock glanced back the pot and sighed. "OK. Now, where w-"

"Done" Sonic said, handing Brock the second empty bowl. "Thanks for breakfast!" He grabbed some bread and walked off. "See ya later!"

Brock rubbed his eyes. "I never thought I would see the day that somebody would overtake Ash as the fastest eater on the planet!"

Impmon and Calumon laughed.

Espio was following Merukimon's example by meditating while Tails attempted to check on his shrunken Tornado 2 and Takato and Guilmon enjoyed their breakfast. Kaiba was nowhere to be found, but he was a big boy and was probably capable of taking care of himself.

Finally...

"I'm going to try and get up..." Alphamon said, placing his hands against the wall to steady himself.

Velene stood anxiously at Alphamon's side. "Are you sure?"

Alphamon chuckled slightly. "Well, I suppose I could just keep sitting, if you'd prefer."

Espa rolled his eyes. "You might want to, since it's the only way for Velene to reach your head."

Velene's eyes narrowed. "Are you implying that I'm short?"

Espa sweatdropped. "I...uh...you see...er..."

Velene smirked. "Oh, never mind. All right, Alphamon... take care..."

"I will..." Alphamon said, slowly getting back to his feet. At his full height, he towered above all of them. "Hmm, much better..."

Espa rubbed his head. "Good, he's up... Now what?"

Alphamon looked down. "Now that I'm back on my feet, I should wake up Merukimon so we can discuss the dangers that all of you have to face. There's something about you and your son which surprises me though, Velene..."

Velene blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Your Digivices..." Alphamon explained. "Their design is similar to technology developed right here in Chuuten."

Velene's eyes widened in astonishment. "Huh?!"

"Similiar to here?!" Espa asked. He glanced at Lumi, who was laughing with Vulko. "That might explain how Lumi possesses a D-Arc, even though she's from this world."

Alphamon nodded. "Correct."

Velene looked up at Alphamon. "Who designed them?"

"Better ask when, because they were first invented in the Ancient War that took place in this world, also known as the Battle of Hikari and Yami," Alphamon explained. "It was created by ClavisAngemon, a War veteran who used it to transfer Digivolution energy and emergency supplies to our Digimon troops in the field. Back then, they were called **D-Pods**."

Espa raised an eyebrow. "D-Pods, huh? So, how did they end up as tools used by non-Digimon to channel emotion and energy to use in Digivolution?"

"The D-Pods were useful devices, and a few years ago, after hearing tales of the Digidestined from Azulongmon's region," Alphamon continued. "One of the Silesian refugees, Professor Iga Yuugo, found some of the remaining D-Pods from the ancient war and began to experiment on them with his colleagues. If I recall correctly, one of them somehow caused the D-Pod to evolve into a Digivice."

Espa's ear twitched. "Evolve?"

Alphamon nodded. "Yes, by awakening his **aura**."

"Back up! Back up! What do you mean by Aura?" Espa asked.

"Don't you remember?" Velene asked. "I think he's talking about...our ancestors from the **Aura Kingdom**!"

Espa snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! Valmarmon went after the Aura Kingdom when he learned that all the people there could use their auras as a weapon or..."

"To help Digimon Digivolve!" Velene added.

Alphamon glanced at Takato, who was playing with his golden D-Power. "The Digimon Tamer's Digivices are similar to the D-Pods, but with noticeable differences." He looked back at Velene. "The first D-Pod that evolved into a Digivice blew up into data, but Yuugo and his friends were able to evolve the remaining D-Pods into more durable versions. I have a feeling that the data from the first Digivice must have wound up in the Tamers' world..."

Espa rubbed his chin. "And somehow was turned into the D-Power, the Tamers' Digivice. Was it a wish granted by the Digi-Gnomes?"

"Maybe..." Velene muttered.

"How did it arrive in your world?" Alphamon asked.

Velene closed her eyes. "Well..."

000000000000000000000000000000

Velene recalled her last meeting with His Holiness Zera before she was kidnapped...

_Velene walked into Zera's office where the elder human was sitting at his desk. "Your Holiness...? You wanted to see me..?"_

_Looking up, Zera smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, Velene... I do." He opened a drawer and pulled out a device which he laid on the table. "I want to talk to you about this..."_

_Confused, Velene picked up the device and carefully examined it. "Weird... this looks like the Digivices those Tamers used to signify the partnership they have with their Digimon. They are called D-Power, right...?"_

_Nodding, Zera took back the device and glanced at it. Althought it looked like a D-Power, it actually didn't have the slot where the Tamers scanned a card through to enhance their Digimon's abilities. Plus, the colour was pearly white with golden markings on it. "Yes... however, this isn't called a D-Power...it's actually called a D-Arc."_

_Velene raised an eyebrow. "D-Arc, huh...? Where did you get this from...?"_

_"I got this device about five weeks after Valmarmon Inferno Mode was defeated by Susanoomon." Zera said, placing the device back into his drawer before bringing out some drawer and taking out some diagrams. "I met an old Digimon friend that I made when I was a child who became a powerful Digimon... and as we recollected the good old times, this came out of nowhere and landed in my hands. I remembered how a Digimon became a partner to a Tamer so..."_

_Velene smiled. "Wow..."_

000000000000000000000000000000

Velene snapped out of her trance. "It... appeared before my boss, Zera..."

"Wait... His Holiness Zera's own D-Arc appeared before him?!" Espa gasped. "Out of thin air?!"

Velene nodded. "Yes... kind of like how the Tamers got theirs..."

"So, this Zera reverse-engineered the other Digivices from the one he got?" Alphamon asked. "Who was his partner?"

Velene lowered her ears. "I don't know... he never said."

Alphamon nodded. "OK... I wonder if the Digivices from Silesia are different from the ones here in Chuuten."

Espa raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"In this world, we don't call the Digivices **D-Arcs**," Alphamon started.

"You don't?" Velene asked. "What do you call call them, then? D-Pods?"

Alphamon shook his head. "No."

"D-Forces, then?" Espa asked. He paused and frowned. "Odd, why am I thinking of Destiny Heroes?"

Alphamon chuckled. "Here, in Chuuten, we call these Digivices... **D-Waves**."

"D-Waves?" Espa repeated.

Alphamon nodded. "Yes. The partnered Digimon can Digivolve when their partner charges up the Digivice with their Auras. This usually only works if their ancestors were from the fallen Aura Kingdom, however."

Velene frowned. "If that's right, then... can Lumi use Aura-type abilities?"

Alphamon shook his head. "No... You see, the D-Wave can be used whether or not the owner has Aura-manipulating abilities. After all, Aura is in everything."

Velene glanced at her D-Arc. "You don't suppose... the D-Arcs and D-Waves **ARE** the same, do you? I mean, Zera must have called them the D-Arcs because they're an alternate name for the D-Powers, and he was unaware of what they were called here in Chuuten?"

Espa rubbed his head. "I don't know... if that's true, then Vulko, Eva and Growly have been using aura all along to Digivolve their Digimon without even realizing it."

Velene frowned. "That's right..."

"The D-Wave is like a symbol of teamwork. When pure emotions grow stronger, so does the aura, allowing the Digimon to reach higher levels," Alphamon explained.

Velene looked up at Alphamon and smiled. "Really? Vulko's Digimon can reach Mega, which means... that Vulko... Vulko's aura is stronger because... of his desire to save me and protect his friends..."

Espa chuckled. "Well, we did teach him to be a loyal son and friend. I'm guessing Growly and Eva's emotional auras must be pretty strong too, since their Digimon can also reach Mega."

"Lumi's aura isn't strong at the moment, since she can only Digivolve Dovemon to the Champion level," Alphamon said. said. "But I believe she'll become stronger now that she has true friends."

Velene nodded. "Yeah..."

Espa's tail twitched. "What about Zera? Can he use the aura as well?"

Velene sweatdropped at Espa's poor timing. "I don't know. I don't know if his Digimon was at the Rookie level or not. Then again, aura is in everything."

Espa sweatdropped. "You're picking it up from him now."

Velene giggled. "Yeah, but still, I get your point. There are those who don't have ancestors from the Aura Kingdom, such as yourself, who are able to use the Digivices. I wonder if there's a hidden program in the D-Arc that allows ordinary people to use it properly."

"And if there isn't?" Espa asked.

"If not, then they might have to go through training to make their aura strong enough to Digivolve their Digimon..." Velene said.

Espa sweatdropped. "Considering that I don't have an ancestor from the Aura Kingdom, I'll take my chances with the hidden program."

Alphamon raised an eyebrow. "How do you know you don't have an ancestor from the Aura Kingdom?"

"I looked it up, okay?" Espa muttered. "I did research on my family tree..."

Velene grinned. "Did it grow well?"

Espa sweatdropped. "One thing I hate about my wife being a Fox Pokemon is that she always outwits me."

Velene giggled and kissed Espa on the cheek. "Cheer up, will ya?"

"Alphamon?" Merukimon's voice spoke up nearby. "Are you ready?"

Alphamon nodded. "Yes, I'm ready, Merukimon."

"Well, let's get everyone settled in, and get this started," Merukimon said, getting to his feet.

"OK..." Alphamon said before glancing back at Velene. "I guess that's everything for now..."

Velene nodded. "I know. Alphamon, I've enjoyed this discussion, and learned a lot..."

Alphamon chuckled. "I'm glad. I hope we can have more like this in the future."

Velene smiled. "I know. This was is only the beginning. I know we'll have many more talks, now that we're partners."

Alphamon nodded. "Yes. I agree with you wholeheartedly, Velene." He took a step forward, then glanced back down again. "One other thing. I promise you, Velene, I promise that I'll crush Dark Fox's threat forever!"

"Alphamon..." Velene whispered.

Espa snickered. "Dark Fox and Darkdramon don't stand a chance... Oooh, I can't wait to see their faces when they run into Alphamon!"

"Bring a camera..." Velene said with a grin. "Because it'll soon be time to put them in their place!"

Alphamon chuckled.

At that moment, Kaiba walked back in with his traditional scowl on his face.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Takato called. "Where were you?"

"I was having a walk and doing some thinking..." Kaiba replied.

Joey grinned. "Aww... did it hurt?"

Kaiba smirked. "It would hurt you, Wheeler, considering you don't do it very much."

"**WHY I OUGHTA!!**" Joey cried.

Yugi sighed. "Joey, please calm down..."

Alphamon walked into the middle of the cavern. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make!"

"_He's getting married?_" Zudomon Chibi Mode whispered to his fellow Chibis.

(**WHAM!!**)

"Any other stupid questions?" Garudamon Chibi Mode asked, polishing her mallet.

Zudomon Chibi Mode groaned, a large bump throbbing on his head. "Ow..."

"That's a good answer," MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode replied.

Sonic stepped forward with forward, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm guessing you're going to tell us about Krateimon's plot now, huh?"

Alphamon nodded. "Yes... However, this story is not mine to tell alone. Merukimon is involved in this too."

"That's correct, but you start things off, Alphamon," Merukimon suggested.

"Very well..." Alphamon murmered, glancing around at his eager audience. (Except for Kaiba, who didn't really care.) "As I stated last night, there are 12 members of the Council that maintains the peace of Chuuten Elysia while Lord Huanglongmon still sleeps."

Merukimon nodded. "That's right. However, there were only **EIGHT** members before. Eight members who lasted for a very long time, hoping that others would step forward to join them."

"How did they have to wait?" Davis asked.

"About 1950 years..." Merukimon replied.

Davis sweatdropped. "Not long, huh...?"

"So, who were the extra four that joined this Council?" Tai asked.

"Certainly one of them must be one of the Silesians who disappeared from our world 15 years ago," Espa noted.

Merukimon nodded. "Yes... Along with the Silesians, the Avian Flock, the Dark Nation, and the Insect Swarm have more recently joined the Council. However, our first real change in membership after 1900 years of the same old thing took place about 17 years ago, when the original Wizard Councillor, Zanbamon, died mysteriously."

"Died mysteriously?" Henry repeated. "In what way?"

"No one knew what he died from... a couple of his followers found him before he reverted back into a Digi-egg," Alphamon explained. "Zanbamon's position was taken by one of the followers who discovered him on his deathbed."

Dovemon narrowed her eyes. "Krateimon..."

"Why him?" Takato asked. "Was it because he was the only Mega among the Wizard Digimon after Zanbamon died?"

Alphamon nodded. "Yes. And when we first met him, he hadn't made a good name for himself."

"Yes, I can still recall the many names we had for him... I would love to tell you what they were, but there are children here," Merukimon said.

"Wheeler's fine, you can tell us..." Kaiba said.

Joey nodded. "Yeah, it's okay. You can... **STUFF IT, KAIBA!!**"

"A year later, we were joined by the Dark Nation, with Murmuxmon becoming the first Dark Councillor, but he didn't like Krateimon either," Alphamon continued. "And then, another year after that..."

Velene flinched. "The missing Silesians from Fuchs City arrived... with their memories torn away by NeoDevimon..."

"Yes... because of this, we were unable to send the people back without NeoDevimon making things worse. I suggested that the Silesians build a town and make a new life here until we could figure out how to stop NeoDevimon..." Alphamon said. "And of the nine current Council members...all but one voted for them to stay."

Joey frowned. "And Krateimon voted against, huh?"

Alphamon nodded. "Correct."

"Before you continue, answer me this..." Kaiba interrupted, his arms crossed over his chest. "You said there were Silesians who moved into this world after the Ancient War ended, right? So, why wasn't there a Council for this group unless they didn't bother..."

Alphamon chuckled. "They felt that maintaining this world was a job for Digimon only, and didn't think there was really anything they could do to help. We tried to convince them otherwise, but they wouldn't listen. Only the newcomers from Fuchs were willing to give it a shot."

"Odd beliefs, odd world..." Terriermon noted.

Impmon rolled his eyes, munching on a piece of bread. "And he's the one to say '_odd_' things...?"

Alphamon coughed. "Anyway, about eight years ago, we discovered that the seal Granasmon and Huanglongmon created to imprison GranDracmon was weakening, and may break in the near future."

Merukimon nodded. "Myself, the Councillors, the Olympians, and some of our closest allies agreed to keep this a secret for the time being so as not to panic the rest of the world."

"I can understand that... The last thing you need is to have everyone living in fear, just waiting for GranDracmon to escape and kill them all..." Henry noted.

"Happy Days, Henry!" Terriermon chimed.

Merukimon grimaced. "Kill them, or worse, enslave them to their own darkness..."

Velene shuddered, recalling Dark Fox.

Alphamon sighed. "A year later, the Avian Flock and Insect Swarm's Councillors agreed to keep this a secret as well. Krateimon, however..."

"Disagreed, right?" Joey guessed

Merukimon clenched his fist. "Even now, we Olympians and the Councillors know that one day GranDracmon will break free. All of us agreed that we would not face him with hearts full of fear, but would fight him with all our determination, courage and strength!"

"Krateimon on the other hand, felt differently," Alphamon said. "He was terrified of GranDracmon and afraid that his own life was at risk. He didn't care about his tribe or the lives of everyone else in Chuuten, just his own. He stayed this way for three years until he vanished on a week-long journey...and when he came back, everything changed."

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Well, he had always been a jerk who made a bad name for himself," Alphamon explained. "But after he came back, he started to agree with everything we discussed in our meetings, and began making suggestions of his own which sounded reasonable to us all...perhaps a little too reasonable." Alphamon sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't know what happened out there, but it certainly made me suspicious. Even the Dark Arena's Councillor, Murmuxmon, suspected something."

Koji blinked. "Really?"

Alphamon nodded, thinking back to that day. "Yes..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Alphamon and two Knights walked down a hallway, the leader of the group deep in thought. "That was very odd..."_

_"Tell me about it!" Said one of the Knights walking behind Alphamon. He was wearing a suit of brown and grey armour much lighter and less bulky than that which most of the other Royal Knights wore. Two pieces of red cloth hung down behind his legs from the back of his waist. Two grey wings grew from his shoulders. A thin, cord-like tail ending in a thick yellow ball like a poodle's grew from his rear. His face was armored somewhat similar to Gallantmon's, but was framed in the mouth of a helm shaped like a snarling leopard with a long wavy blond mane billowing down his back. He held a naked rapier in his right hand. "I must be dreaming!"_

_"I think you're overreacting a little," muttered the other Knight, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked a lot like Veemon, except he was taller, more humanoid and well muscled, and wore golden armour on his forearms, torso, shoulders, waist, thighs, knees, and legs. A golden masked helmet with six blades radiating out in a starburst pattern covered all of his face except for his red eyes. "I mean, I think he had some kind of spiritual experience and had a change of heart."_

_Alphamon stopped, glancing back at the golden warrior. "You may have a point there, Magnamon. But it's never a bad idea to be too careful." He glanced at the leopard-like knight. "Don't you agree, Leopardmon?"_

_Leopardmon nodded. "Agreed, sir."_

_"Magnamon?" Alphamon asked._

_Magnamon nodded. "Agreed."_

_Alphamon nodded back. "Good."_

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Leopardmon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE: **_Data_

_Exalted Knight Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Field Crash, Dark Spear_

_A member of the Royal Knights, this Digimon wields a weapon called Aussterben. He is the leading strategist of the Royal Knights and believes power means justice. His original name was Duftmon, which he despised immensely, hence the change._

000

**NAME: **_Magnamon_

**LEVEL:** _Armour_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Exalted Knight Digimon_

**ATTACKS: **_Magna Blast, Magna Explosion, Magna Punch, Magna Kick_

A member of the Royal Knights and Veemon's strongest Armour Digivolved form through the use of the Digi-egg of Miracles. Although he's only an Armour-level, he has the strength and power levels of a Mega.

000000000000000000000000

_"The main question is, what did he find that gave him a change of heart?" Leopardmon wondered._

_Magnamon shrugged. "Who knows? I'm just wondering how the other Knights are going to react when we tell them about Krateimon."_

_Alphamon chuckled. He could just imagine their reactions. "Yes. I wouldn't blame them..."_

_"Lord Alphamon!" a voice called from behind them. The three Knights stopped and turned around to see a figure walking towards them with a couple of Devimon flanking him. "I need to talk to you quickly."_

_Alphamon sighed. "It's about Krateimon, isn't it Murmuxmon?"_

000**DIGIMON INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Murmuxmon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Virus_

_Demon Lord Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Gehenna Flame, Necro Interrogation_

_One of the few Demon Lord Digimon not to be a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords. He also known as 'The Count' and has ruled Thirty different Demon Corps during his time._

00000000000000000000000

_Murmuxmon was a tall blue-skinned demon Digimon with double-hinged legs like a birds, ending in large talons. He wore a breastplate looking sort of like a gold bird's head with a beak protruding out over his black chest and another pair of gold bird's heads forming his pauldrons. Thin gold gauntlets covered his slender arms, exposing his delicate blue-clawed fingers. Most of his face was hidden, the upper half behind a golden mask with six rays extending from the side and a small winged skull crest at the top, and the lower half by a large green cloth which covered most of his neck and upper chest. Thick green hair looking sort of like a bush grew out from behind and around his mask. A pair of large red bat wings sprouted from his back, and a lone reptilian tail extended out from his rear._

_"Yes, that's correct. I've overhead Magnamon's suggestion, and am afraid I must disagree with him. I highly doubt someone like Krateimon would change so quickly in just a week," Murmuxmon said._

_Alphamon sighed. "I know we all have our differences with Krateimon, but I think we should give him a chance. Perhaps he'll surprise us. You never know..."_

_Murmuxmon rubbed his chin. "Very well. I shall try, Alphamon. I'll still think he's up to something, but I will give him a chance. After all, you've given me a chance to prove that not all Demon Lords or Dark Digimon are evil."_

_"And it's paid off quite well," Alphamon said with a chuckle._

_"The only thing dark things around here are Dynasmon's speeches..." Magnamon muttered._

_"Nevertheless, I must be off." Murmuxmon said. "I shall see you in a week's time, Alphamon."_

_Alphamon nodded. "Same here, Murmuxmon."_

_Murmuxmon nodded back before walking past the Knights with his Devimon._

_Leopardmon glanced at Alphamon. "Do you really think Krateimon has changed?"_

_"I don't know, but I'm going to give him a chance, just like I gave one to Murmuxmon," Alphamon repeated. He thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, perhaps Krateimon has changed, and he'll show us that he has a better side..."_

00000000000000000000000000

Alphamon clenched his fists tightly. "I was proven wrong. He was pretending all along. He was...I was a fool."

"No, you're not!" Velene called out. "How could you be the fool? You gave him a chance to redeem himself and he threw it away like like it was a used-toy! You're very noble, Alphamon and you shouldn't change just because of him!"

Merukimon chuckled. "I agree with her, Alphamon. Even I thought he was going to change and was willing to give him a chance. So, I suppose I was a fool as well, but I refuse to change because of him."

Alphamon nodded at Merukimon and Velene. "Thank you..."

"Is this when everything started to go wrong?" Takato asked. "I mean, it seems pretty obvious to me that Krateimon became nicer to lure you into his trap!"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. He must have bumped into someone that made him a '_nice_ _guy_'..."

Alphamon closed his eyes. "You're correct... A month later, we discovered a Pokemon egg that hatched into a **Riolu**. A few months after that, he evolved into a **Lucario**."

"The same Lucario that we're friends with!" Ash gasped. He grimaced. "And gets tortured all the time by Telene..."

Velene rubbed her eyes. "Oh, yeah..."

"Do you know where Lucario's egg came from?" Brock asked.

Alphamon sighed. "Only one person does. You see, a couple of days after his evolution, Lucario became the student of one of my old friends, MahouGarurumon, Councillor of the Canine Clan. He was training him and another Digimon named Canewomon, who became his fiancée."

"Canewomon, huh?" Espa muttered. "That's the Mega form of FrauLabramon, Eva's partner."

"Heh, I doubt they're the same, though," JP laughed. "What'd be the chances of that?"

Espa smiled. "Point..."

Jaden glanced at Syrus. "So, Canewomon is MahouGarurumon's friend?"

Syrus palmed his face. "Jaden, what if I told you that Alexis wasn't telling the truth about what fiancée meant?"

Jaden blinked. "She didn't? Then what does it mean?"

"Tell you later..." Syrus grumbled.

"Five years ago, MahouGarurumon chose another Mega-level Digimon amongst the Canine Clan, Shincanemon, to replace him as Councillor. He had created a powerful spell capable of opening a Digital Gate, and he needed someone to take his place on the Council while he and Canewomon went to another world to try and find help against NeoDevimon," Alphamon continued. "However, a few hours after they disappeared, NeoDevimon informed us that he had corrupted all the other gates, including the one MahouGarurumon had gone through, and turned them into Memory Traps!"

Merukimon nodded. "Yes... And because of that, all traces of NeoDevimon's existence as well as the missing Silesians were erased from their memories. That was the last we ever saw of them..."

Alphamon closed his eyes. "And two days after their departure, we received word that Shincanemon and the other Canine Digimon had been attacked, killed, or captured by an unknown Digimon. Lucario managed to escape, and lived with us since that day. We were down to eleven Councillors as a result."

Yugi gasped. "No way..."

Alphamon sighed. "Then, four years ago, the Avian Flock was delighted when a baby Digimon Digivolved into her Rookie form."

Terriermon blinked. "Why?"

"This Digimon was destined to one day become a powerful leader of the Avian Flock with great wisdom and kindness," Alphamon said. "And she's standing amongst us."

Vulko's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean..."

"**GARUDAMON?!**" Zudomon Chibi Mode cried. Everyone stared at him.

"No, it's me, you idiot!" Dovemon snapped.

"Oh, sorry..." Zudomon Chibi Mode said in embarrassment.

"Four years ago, I Digivolved into the form you see now and the Avian Councillor, Phoenixmon Warrior Mode, took me under her wing, becoming a mentor and mother figure to me," Dovemon explained.

"Phoenixmon can Mode Change... interesting..." BlackAgumon muttered.

"Phoenixmon sent a message to the Palace about my Digivolution and we soon went there to introduce myself to everyone," Dovemon added.

Ash blinked. "The Palace?"

Lumi nodded. "Yes. It's where Huanglongmon lives. It's his home and where he's been sleeping ever since..." She trailed off.

"So, what's the Palace called?" Vulko asked.

"The **Divine Capitol**," Alphamon said.

"I prefer to call it the **People's Palace**!" Dovemon chirped. "Because it's open to everyone!"

Zudomon Chibi Mode blinked. "In that case, why not call it the **Mon's Palace**? Considering there are only Pokemon and Digimon here."

Joey nodded. "Yeah, it's so obvious! Why shouldn't it be called that?"

"Sounds like the great minds are working together..." Espa muttered.

Kaiba snorted. "We're in trouble..."

Joey seethed. "Watch it, Kaiba!"

"On that day, one of the Silesian Councillor's friends, Darkne, brought his four-year old daughter to work with him," Alphamon continued.

Velene blinked. "Four-year old daughter? You mean..."

"Garudamon?" Zudomon Chibi Mode joked, trying to keep a straight face.

(**WHAM!!**)

"Guess again!" Garudamon Chibi Mode snapped, twirling her mallet around.

"You met Dovemon four years ago, Lumi?" Vulko asked.

Lumi nodded. "Yes. Back then; I was a young Eevee child. I was naive and innocent."

Velene smiled. "Every child is like that for a while, Lumi."

Kaiba nodded. "Including Wheeler...except he never grew out of it."

"That's right, kid, so..." Joey paused. His left eye twitched. "It'll never end, will it?"

"That day, I ran over to Dovemon to greet her, because I was very curious about her appearance," Lumi said. "Her feathers were beautiful and..."

"Dangerous?" Terriermon interjected, groaning as he remembered Dovemon's '_welcoming_' attack.

Lumi paused.

"Lumi?" Vulko asked.

Lumi sighed. "Dovemon and I... we started to talk to each other... we became fast friends."

Vulko glanced at Velene, looking concerned and confused.

Alphamon knew what was coming next. "We met Phoenixmon and Dovemon at the entrance of Serene Town, near the Divine Capitol. It's an open area..."

"Yeah, so what?" Terriermon asked.

Lumi turned her head away. "I brought a toy with me that day, and I dropped it as I headed back towards my dad. Dovemon picked it up for me and called me back. As I went back to get it... I felt... I felt... pain."

Vulko blinked. "Pain?"

"Pain in my neck! Something hit me in the back of my neck, and...I felt cold all of a sudden. Colder than I had ever felt before. And then I passed out and..." Lumi gulped slightly.

"Evolved..." Alphamon whispered.

"Lumi evolved into Glaceon that day?!" Pikachu asked, looking astounded. "And against her will, too...that's horrible!"

Henry's eyes widened. "Open area...was somebody trying to kill Dovemon?"

Alphamon nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"What?!" Takato cried in horror. "Lumi took the death blow for Dovemon?!"

Dovemon lowered her head. "It wasn't intentional... The dart must have been aimed at me before Lumi got in the way."

"A dart?" Ash whispered.

Dovemon nodded. "Yes... When Lumi passed out and evolved, we found a dart in the back of her neck..."

"It must have been very cold," Lucas commented. "As I stated before, Eevee's DNA is highly unstable. It only stabilizes when it evolves using a high amount of elemental energy; fire for Flareon, water for Vaporeon, electricity for Jolteon or..."

"Ice for Glaceon..." Ash finished. He glanced at Lucas. "If that's true, then what sort of ice energy would be powerful enough to make Lumi evolve?"

Lucas glanced at Lumi. "I don't know... It must have been very strong. I mean, if an Eevee is struck by natural lightning, it transforms the Eevee into a Jolteon, so something of equal power must have hit Lumi."

Kaiba frowned. "Maybe... Alphamon, do you use **Liquid Nitrogen** in this world?"

Alphamon nodded. "Yes. We do."

"Then there's our answer..." Kaiba muttered.

"Liquid Nitrogen? Isn't that the stuff that freezes things really fast?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, it's called cryogenic freezing."

Kaiba nodded. "That's right, but only if it's in very high doses. Usually it's used for other purposes like preserving food or cooling equipment, but as Wheeler said, it can also be used for cryogenic freezing."

"But loaded into a dart and fired at someone...it would probably kill them when it penetrates the skin, freezing them from within...or something," Brock guessed.

Alphamon nodded sadly. "And due to Dovemon being a Digimon, and made of digital data...the injected nitrogen would corrupt and freeze her data from the inside out, preventing it from recompiling and allowing her to be reborn as a Digi-egg."

Pikachu looked horrified. "That's... that's..."

"But, Lumi...?" Ash asked.

Alphamon rubbed his head. "I don't know how to explain this, but... like Lucas said, Eevee DNA is very unstable. When the dart hit the back of her neck and the nitrogen was injected into her body, it reacted with her malleable genes and caused her to evolve. Instead of killing her, the nitrogen turned her into a Glaceon."

Ash scratched his head. "Pokemon evolution is so weird..."

"Weird, but..." Lumi started. She sighed. "Because Leafeon and Glaceon were never discovered here, I never knew what I was so..."

Vulko folded his ears back against his skull. "Lumi..."

Koji narrowed his eyes. "Did you guys found out who tried to kill Dovemon?"

Merukimon nodded. "Yes. We traced the nitrogen back to the black markets of Gizmakgear."

"What was it doing there?" Sonic asked.

"Some idiot vendor got the bright idea he could market it as an assassination weapon and make a big profit by selling it to hit men. Thankfully, he was just starting out, so were able to catch him before he sold the nitro darts to too many people. Oddly enough...he said that he hadn't even had a single customer before we caught him. But the dart which hit Lumi clearly came from him, so..." Merukimon explained.

Koji snarled. "So you never found out who shot Lumi?"

Merukimon smirked. "I didn't say that. He told us that he didn't sell any, but he **GAVE** some to a Digimon in exchange for a longer lifespan."

"The same Digimon who tried to kill Dovemon?" Velene asked, walking over to where Vulko and Lumi were.

Merukimon nodded. "Correct. It turns out that the seal preventing GranDracmon from escaping was becoming weaker than we thought. You see, one of GranDracmon's most trustworthy generals was already in Chuuten Elysia, following his master's orders."

Dovemon lifted her head. "An Ultimate-level Digimon with the strength of a Mega... and a heart much colder than any nitrogen...**SaikouDevimon**."

"Saikou..." TK whispered. "A Supreme Devil Monster?"

"Yes..." Alphamon muttered. "The same one who attacked the Canine Clan. And he also attacked the Avian Flock two weeks later in another attempt to kill Dovemon, one which failed, thankfully."

"Yeah... but Phoenixmon and everyone else were either else was captured or killed..." Dovemon whispered. She shivered in fear. "Taken to GranDracmon to become his slaves..."

Velene kneeled beside Dovemon. "I'm very sorry to hear that..."

Alphamon clenched his fist. "That was when some of our fellow Councillors began to suspect a traitor was in our midst. You see, somebody must have leaked information on the security details of each clan's home; otherwise those attacks would not have been possible. We didn't suspect Krateimon, but many thought Murmuxmon was behind it all."

"Why?" Koji asked.

Koichi closed his eyes. "It's simple... because Murmuxmon is a Demon Lord and the leader of the Dark Area Digimon. It's only natural everyone would blame Murmuxmon, because of what he is."

Alphamon sighed heavily. "Yes, that's right, unfortunately. I was among the minority who believed someone else was responsible. However, it didn't stop accusations from being leveled at Murmuxmon, and it didn't help when SaikouDevimon destroyed the Insect Swarm. We were too late from stopping that fiend, and he escaped."

Merukimon looked up. "However, last year Lumi was given her own Digivice and Dovemon became her partner. She was very happy, especially because she had become an outcast due to her evolved form."

"Why?!" Ash asked.

"Look at me!" Lumi snapped. "No one knew what I was! All the other kids thought I was a freak! I had ice powers and..."

Velene placed her paw on Lumi's shoulder. "Calm down, Lumi. We understand... it's okay now..."

"A few months ago, Lucario left to try and find MahouGarurumon and Canewomon. However, I knew he would only fall under NeoDevimon's memory trap as well. That was when I decided to take action..." Alphamon continued. He paused. He was coming to a difficult part now, but he knew he had to go through it.

Espa blinked. "What do you mean... take action?"

Alphamon looked up. "A couple of months ago, I went to see an old friend to make preparations."

"Preperations for what?" Koji asked. His eyes widened. "To come into **OUR** world?"

Alphamon nodded. "Yes." He thought back to that day...

0000000000000000000000000000000

_Alphamon opened a door and walked into a very noisy laboratory full of whirring contraptions and bubbling concoctions. "Professor Iga Yuugo, you called for me?"_

_Iga Yuugo was a male Lugia anthro wearing a lab coat and a small pair of spectacles. He was hunched over a strange device with a male Espeon and female Alakazam, both in lab coats. "Ah, Lord Alphamon. I have some good news and some bad news."_

_"You may proceed with the good news, my friend," Alphamon said._

_Iga sighed, turning his attention to some diagrams strewn about the nearby worktable. "Thanks to my calculations and some help from Craniummon's brain power, I was able to find a few holes in NeoDevimon's Memory Trap. We've created a device that will allow you to travel through portals to a certain destination without losing any important memories."_

_Alphamon nodded, walking over. "That's what I like to hear. What's the bad news though?"_

_The male Espeon flattened his ears against his skull. "This device is imperfect, I'm afraid. First of all, only __**ONE**__ person can use it without any negative consequences."_

_"I see. I guess I'll have to go on my own, then," Alphamon murmured._

"And the other problem is that you can only remain in the other world for 24 hours at a time!" The female Alakazam spoke up. "Once that time has passed, some nasty side-effects of using the device will kick in, and your strength and energy levels will all decrease significantly."

_"Knowing what might happen, do you still want to try it out?" Iga asked._

_Alphamon nodded. "Yes. I have no other choice. If I don't act now, then we could all be in serious danger."_

_Iga nodded. "I understand. When do you want to go?"_

_Alphamon clenched his fist. "Tomorrow at eleven in the morning."_

_"Are you sure?" Iga asked._

Alphamon nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Prof. Yuugo. I'll make sure to find that key."

_Iga smiled. "OK."_

_Alphamon turned and headed to the door, before noticing a strange device lying in a drawer nearby. It looked like some kind of black sewing machine... Figuring it was just another one of the Professor's crazy inventions; he put it out of his mind and glanced back at Iga. "I shall see you three again tomorrow. Please wish me the best of luck."_

_The male Espeon bowed. "We will, great Alphamon."_

_"See you tomorrow!" Said the female Alakazam._

_Iga and Alphamon nodded at each other, and then the Knight left the lab._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So they invented a device that would allow you to enter other Digital Worlds without losing your memories?" Takato asked.

Alphamon nodded. "Yes. Prof. Yuugo was hoping that if this device was a success, then he could make an even better one without the same setbacks as the prototype. However, I intended to use the 24 hours allotted to me to search for the Central Key."

Koji frowned. "Really? So, you had 24 hours to search for the key, right? When you found and saved me from that cave-in, you left."

"Yeah! And why didn't you come looking for us and tell us the whole story of Chuuten?" Terriermon asked.

Henry palmed his face. "Because he wasn't aware of the current events that was happening in our world, Terriermon! He's not psychic!"

"I'm curious, Alphamon, how come it took you that long to find me, Ritter and the key that day?" Koji asked.

Alphamon chuckled sheepishly. "Well, the thing is...I got lost."

Nearly everyone facefaulted at that, aside from Kaiba, Takato, Guilmon, Velene, Vulko and Lumi...

JP quickly got up. "You what? But, how?! I mean, you're the guy who saved Saya from certain death and sealed the Dragon Saber underground! How could you got lost?!"

"Back then, Zhuqiaomon's Digital World wasn't... as it seemed to be..." Alphamon murmured. "Everything had changed from what I remembered. When I arrived in a snowy region, I didn't even recognize that I was in Zhuqiaomon's world."

Henry nodded. "I get it. The Digital World got extra data to create more terrain, covering the old areas. Sort of like how our world changes through time. When Alphamon came, Zhuqiaomon's world was as we see it now."

Alphamon nodded. "Exactly."

Koji sighed. "Well, lost or not, you came at the right time to save me. I owe you my thanks, Alphamon."

Alphamon chuckled. "You're very welcome, Koji."

"So, you saved Koji and grabbed the key, hmm?" Kaiba muttered. "Why didn't you take the key with you?"

Alphamon closed his eyes. "I don't know. I had this feeling that the key belonged with you, so... I left it."

"Were you planning to come back?" Velene asked.

"I was, but... there were some...problems," Alphamon murmured.

Velene blinked. "What sort of problems?"

Alphamon sighed. "All right. It happened the morning before I left for Zhuqiaomon's world..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Alphamon was staring out his office window when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"_

_The door opened and Magnamon walked in. "Sir, you wanted to see us?"_

_Alphamon nodded, turning around. "Yes. Are the others with you?"_

_"I only found Kentaurosmon..." Magnamon said, holding the door open to reveal another Knight._

_Sleipmon nodded. "Everyone else is busy. They'll join us as soon as they can."_

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME: **_Kentaurosmon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Exalted Knight Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Bifrost, Icy Breath_

_A centauric Knight Digimon whose beastly appearance is considered most unusual for a Royal Knight. His weapons are the crossbow Muspelheim and the shield Niflheim. His greatest defence is his armoured body, which is covered in Red Digizoid armour._

0000000000000000000000000

_Kentaurosmon was a large centaur-like Digimon with six legs, clad from equine head to hoof in bright red armour. A pair of golden spiked fans like wings sprouted from his back. His tail was electric blue, long, and very curly. A spiky purple mane grew down his back from his horse-shaped head. On his left arm was mounted a crossbow, while a shield was fastened to his right arm._

_The two Knights approached Alphamon's desk as the Knight sat down. "So, they're busy? That's a shame..."_

_"Is it true that you're going to Zhuqiaomon's world to look for the Central Key?" Kentaurosmon asked._

_Alphamon nodded, pushing a piece of paper across the desk towards Kentaurosmon. "Yes. It's all in here..."_

_Kentaurosmon picked it up and read it, with Magnamon looking over his shoulder. Once they were finished, the two Knights stared at him in amazement. Magnamon blinked. "Do you think it'll work, sir?"_

_"I know it will... No one is perfect, even NeoDevimon's plans have their flaws. And we're going to use these flaws before he learns of them," Alphamon said. "In any case, I was going to tell everyone else to stay behind to guard the Palace and Serene Town while I'm away."_

_Kentaurosmon nodded. "Understood. When are you leaving?"_

_Alphamon glanced at the clock. "In about twenty minutes. I guess I have no choice..."_

_"Shall one of us stay behind and inform the others while you're away?" Magnamon asked._

_Alphamon shook his head. "No, both of you should come to see me off."_

_"You sure?" Kentaurosmon asked doubtfully._

_Alphamon nodded, picked up a pen, and started writing down instructions on a sheet of paper. "Yes. I need you two to help Prof. Yuugo in case he needs assistance. I'll leave my orders for the other Knights in here."_

_Magnamon scratched his head. "I don't know... Do you think the others would believe you wrote the instructions?"_

_Kentaurosmon looked at Alphamon's message and nodded. "Yes. Craniamon, Crusadermon, Examon, Leopardmon and I would know Alphamon wrote this by his handwriting. It would be very difficult to create a copy letter like this."_

_Alphamon stood up. "All right. Magnamon, Kentaurosmon, let's go!"_

_Magnamon and Sleipmon nodded. "Yes, sir!"_

000000000000000000000000000

_"Prof. Yuugo!" Alphamon called as he walked into the laboratory with Magnamon and Kentaurosmon behind him._

_The Professor looked up from the prototype he was wroking on and smiled when he saw who had entered the room. "Ah, Lord Alphamon! You came!"_

_"Just give us a few minutes, sir!" The male Espeon said, fiddling with a remote. "The portal will be ready shortly."_

_Alphamon nodded. "OK. Take your time..."_

_The female Alakazam walked over to Alphamon, carrying a wristwatch big enough to wrap around one of his fingers. "Here, this will help you, sir. Not only will it tell you how long you've been in the Digital World, but it can also open the return portal when you're ready."_

_"Thank you..." Alphamon said, taking the wristwatch. He glanced around and noticed that the black sewing machine was gone, along with some of the professor's other inventions. Something inside Alphamon stirred, telling him that something was seriously wro-_

_"__**ALPHAMON!**__" Iga cried as the device came to life. "__**IT'S READY!**__"_

_Everyone watched as a portal opened up, blowing Alphamon's cape back... into Magnamon's face. "**WAH!**"_

_Kentaurosmon sweatdropped. "Oh boy... Good luck, sir!"_

_"Take care!" Magnamon said, pushing Alphamon's cape out of his face._

_Alphamon chuckled. "Thank you! I'll be back soon!" And with that, he entered the portal._

00000000000000000000000000000

"Did it work?" Yugi asked.

Alphamon nodded. "Yes, I retained my memories. It was a huge success!"

Jaden grinned. "Sweet! I'll bet that Yuugo guy must have been delighted!"

Alphamon looked away. "He would have been, but..."

"Did something happen?" Tai asked.

Alphamon closed his eyes. "Yes... something had happened while I was away..."

"Serene Town was attacked by... SaikouDevimon..." Dovemon said.

There was total silence in the cavern...

"Come again?" Tai asked.

Dovemon looked up. "SaikouDevimon attacked Serene Town!"

Lumi clenched her eyes, trying to hold back tears.

"_Lumi...?_" Vulko whispered, looking very concerned.

"What did SaikouDevimon do? And why didn't the Knights do anything about it?!" Davis asked.

Dovemon closed her eyes. "SaikouDevimon... he... he murdered seven innocent Silesians! It would have been more if Kentaurosmon hadn't came and driven him away!"

"_Oh my..._" Velene whispered, her eyes wide in horror. "That's... that's..."

"Seven, huh?" Terriermon whispered. "Not exactly a lucky number, is it?"

Henry heard this and hissed at Terriermon, "Zip it, Mr Tactless!"

Lumi lifted her head. "Not only did SaikouDevimon kill seven Silesians, but he also put another one in a coma... Her children are still waiting by her bedside, waiting for her to wake up..."

"_That's horrible..._" Ash whispered.

"What about the father?" Charizard asked. "How does he feel?"

"_Nothing..._" Dovemon whispered. "_Because..._ he was among the seven who lost their lives..."

Vulko stared at Lumi, noticing her pained expression. "Lumi, what's wrong?"

"I was out that day with my mum and..." Lumi whispered, beginning to shake.

Merukimon grind his teeth. "Amongst the seven who were killed by SaikouDevimon was..."

"Lumi's mother?" Sonic asked.

Dovemon closed her eyes. "He came out of nowhere, knocked me aside, started to call Lumi a monster and an ice freak before charging at her with his sword and... Ferra, Lumi's mother took the blow."

Lumi lowered her head, her bangs hiding her face as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"_Lumi... I'm so sorry..._" Vulko whispered.

Velene glanced at Alphamon, tears welling up in her eyes. "What about you? How did you take the news, Alphamon?"

Alphamon looked up. "I think you should ask why SaikouDevimon attacked..."

"Is it because he got too cocky? I mean, even though he's an Ultimate-level Digimon, he has the strength of a Mega," Davis said. "If he took down three clans that each had a Mega-level Digimon as their leader, then it's no wonder why he attacked Serene Town."

Alphamon nodded. "That sounds reasonable, but you should know that each clan had **ONE** Mega, who was the clan's leader."

Davis blinked. "So?"

"Davis, the Royal Knights are all Mega-level Digimon, while Magnamon has the strength of a Mega," Takato said. "Even if SaikouDevimon has the strength of a Mega, he would still get beaten by the Knights!"

MagnaAngemon nodded. "I agree. Even if you have the strength of a Mega, an Ultimate is an Ultimate."

Alphamon closed his eyes. "There was one reason why he attacked, because he knew my Knights were away."

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" Matt asked.

Alphamon clenched his fist. "Apart from Kentaurosmon and Magnamon, all the other Knights left Serene Town on what they thought were my orders."

Yugi stepped forward. "Your orders? I thought you wanted the Knights to stay behind!"

Alphamon nodded. "I did... You see, I waited for the other Knights to get back and..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Alphamon stood in the middle of a corridor, his arms crossed over his chest as Magnamon and Kentaurosmon stood by his side. He glared at two other Knights standing to attention before him. "All right, Craniamon, Examon; while Dynasmon and Crusadermon are helping repair Serene Town, I want to hear what possible excuse you could have..." He clenched his fists, trying to keep from exploding. He failed. "__**WHY?! WHY THE**__ (__**BEEP!**__) __**DID YOU LEAVE SERENE TOWN UNGUARDED?!**__"_

_Craniamon stumbled back in shock at Alphamon's temper. Craniamon was an impressive figure; a tall knight clad in thick dark blue and purple armour with clawed feet, thick gauntlets, and spiked shoulders. A long blue cloth with a red fringe covered in ornate designs hung down from the belt at his waist, which was buckled with what looked like a gold skull. His head was oddly small in proportion to the rest of his body (and also weird, considering his name) and looked like a cross between a red-eyed insect and a demonic skull, with a pair of long trailing antenna growing back from the top of his head. In his right hand, he held a double-bladed spear, known as Claiomh Solais._

_Examon, a bipedal red dragon with four massive red wings bigger than his body, (two growing from his back and two growing from the undersides of his clawed arms) with spiked shoulders, gold-tipped talons, a very long flexible tail ending in a gold point (with gold points on the end of each of his wing 'fingers' as well), and three gold-tipped horns (one of them on his nose) with gold studs embossed in their sides, a chest covered in black-plated scales, and a weapon that looked like a cross between a lance and a gun, nearly tripped over his own tail as he stumbled back from Alphamon's outburst._

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Craniamon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Exalted Knight Digimon_

**ATTACKS**: _Sharp Ringer, God Breath_

_A brainy Digimon whose helmet is shaped like a skull. Despite his size, he's actually quite fast. His weapons are a double bladed spear called Claíomh Solais and a shield named Avalon._

000

**NAME:** _Examon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Data_

_Exalted Knight Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Avalon's Gate, Pendragon's Glory, Dragonic Impact_

_If you thought Sleipmon was an unusual Royal Knight, check this guy out! This Digimon's body is composed of a massive amount of data, and so even though he's existed for a long time, he was only recently discovered in the Digital World. He is also considered the Emperor of Dragon Digimon. His weapons are the wing-shaped Caledfwlch and his giant lance Ambrosius. The Caledfwlch is made entirely of Chrome-Digizoid, and can be used as an impenetrable shield, while the Ambrosius can fire virus-loaded bullets._

00000000000000000000000

_Examon and Craniamon looked at each other nervously for a moment. Craniamon spoke up. "Because you told us to..."_

_"__**WHAT?!**__" Alphamon yelled._

_Magnamon clapped slowly. "Oh, that was a brilliant excuse..."_

_"But it's true! We arrived in your office and found the orders you left for us," Examon explained. "Your orders were for us to fly around the Gizmakgear region for a day in case there were any sightings of SaikouDevimon in that area."_

_Kentaurosmon stepped forward. "Are you serious?! I read that note Alphamon left, and it said he wanted __**YOU**__ guys to stay behind and guard the city!"_

_"That's not what we saw on that order sheet!" Examon protested._

_Magnamon clutched his head. "I don't believe this... Are you sure Alphamon wrote the orders?! I mean, was it in his handwriting?! According to Kentaurosmon, you two, Crusadermon and Leopardmon would have known Alphamon wrote it because of his distinctive handwriting. He even said it would be very difficult to create a fake letter!"_

_Craniummon nodded. "I did... I checked...I compared the handwriting on the order sheet with the others that Alphamon had written, and, well..."_

_"You concluded that Alphamon had written it?!" Magnamon cried._

_Craniamon nodded uneasily. "Yes..."_

_"But, but, how?!" Kentaurosmon asked incredulously. "Alphamon would never give the order to leave a city defenceless! And, and..." He shook his head before glancing at Alphamon. "Sir, I... Oh, bloody hell! I'm so confused!"_

_"Hold on, Kentaurosmon..." Alphamon muttered. He glanced at Examon and Craniamon. "Did you both arrive in my office with the other three Knights?"_

_Examon and Craniamon nodded. "Yes, sir."_

_Alphamon took a deep breath. "When we left the office, it was twenty minutes to eleven. Examon, what time did you five arrive in my office and find those orders?"_

_"Two minutes before one in the afternoon, we were very busy that morning," Examon said._

_Kentaurosmon blinked. "That's over two hours..."_

_Alphamon nodded. "Yes... plenty of time for my orders to have been swapped! Somebody must have exchanged my orders for false ones so that SaikouDevimon could attack!"_

_The four Knights glanced at each other. "But who could possibly have done that?" Magnamon asked. "You don't suppose it was the same person who gave SaikouDevimon the information he needed to attack the Avian, Insect and Canine villages, do you?"_

_"It very well might be..." Alphamon murmured._

_"But, how?! Your handwriting is virtually impossible to forge!" Kentaurosmon protested. "How could that be possible?!"_

_Craniamon stepped forward. "Sir, I was the last to leave your office before we went on that fake mission! I left that order sheet on your desk! If we examined it, we might be able to figure out how it was copied and who was responsible!"_

_"Good idea!" Alphamon said, turning around and rushing to his office, the other four chasing after him._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The five Knights burst into Alphamon's office, only to find the door was already open, which worried Craniamon greatly._

_"Something doesn't feel right..." Craniamon murmured._

_"What do you mean?" Magnamon asked._

_Craniamon glanced at the door. "I closed the door behind me before we left..."_

_"Maybe Alphamon opened it when he returned?" Examon asked. _

_Alphamon shook his head. "I didn't enter my office before now."_

_Magnamon shrugged. "Well then, maybe somebody was looking for Alphamon and thought he would be here. He could have left the door open without a second thought, seeing as how SaikouDevimon attacked."_

_Kentaurosmon walked over to Alphamon's desk, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Or maybe because the same guy who tricked our fellow Knights into leaving Serene Town came back to get the note?"_

_"What?!" Alphamon gasped._

_"The note is gone?!" Magnamon cried._

_Kentaurosmon nodded as Craniamon came over. "I'm afraid so... and the real one isn't here either."_

_"There was no point, no one would believe we were fooled by a simple forgery..." Craniamon said._

_Examon slowly shook his head. "Everyone is going to blame us for this. They might even go overboard and say that we're the traitors..."_

_"Many already blame Murmuxmon's group for this, but now they have another potential suspect!" Magnamon said. "__**US!**__"_

_Alphamon lowered his head. "Damn it..." He fell to his knees, slamming his fists on the ground. "Damn it all! This is my fault! What was I thinking when I left that note behind? I was __**BEGGING**__ for trouble! I should have had Magnamon or Sleipmon stay behind, but..."_

_"Sir, it's not your fault!" Craniamon said. He paused. "Although, this proves that the Dark Area group aren't traitors after all...none of them came here last night! So, it must be someone in Serene Town or inside this very palace!"_

_Examon nodded. "He's right, sir!"_

_"It doesn't change the fact that innocent people were attacked! Seven died, including Lumi's mother, and another mother is in a coma, leaving her children all alone because their father is dead!" Alphamon snapped._

_Kentaurosmon walked over to Alphamon. "That might be true, but we can't ignore the fact that somebody in the town or palace is working with SaikouDevimon. He helped that psychotic Digimon wreak havoc throughout Chuuten! You know as well as we do that we can't ignore this."_

_Alphamon shook his head in agreement. "No, we can't!" With a heavy sigh, he got back to his feet. "This traitor made a mistake when he swapped notes without any Dark Area Digimon nearby. We'll find him and stop him before it's too late!"_

_The other four Knights nodded in agreement._

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"When SaikouDevimon attacked, he was under the impression that all the Knights had left while I was visiting Zhuqiaomon's realm. Thankfully, because I spoke to Magnamon and Sleipmon earlier, his murderous plans were put to an end before they could get worse," Alphamon said.

"So, did you guys find any clues as to who the traitor was?" Brock asked.

Alphamon shook his head. "No... the traitor was very careful. In fact, those who blamed the Dark Area group also blamed us... and I don't blame them."

"Three blames in one!" Terriermon chimed.

"Dovemon, could you stick Terriermon to the wall again please?" Henry asked.

Terriermon sweatdropped. "Eep!"

"There was a few who didn't believed that somebody was framing the Knights. I was one of them..." Merukimon said. "However, many Silesians were angry at Alphamon and the other Knights, including Lumi and her father."

Lumi flattened her ears against her skull. "Alphamon, I'm so sorry that I..."

"It's okay, Lumi... I understand..." Alphamon said gently.

Dovemon flapped her wings. "You've forgotten Chiko!"

BlackAgumon blinked. "Chiko?"

"She's my older sister, an Espeon... she's very unique..." Lumi said. "She and some other students in her class went on a field trip. They were due back next week, but Krateimon has forbidden them from returning for their own protection."

Joey frowned. "He did, huh? That's messed up..."

Alphamon nodded. "That's right. After the attack, Krateimon took up the position as governer to guard Serene Town and the Divine Capitol. One of the first things he did was place on embargo to keep ships from entering or leaving Gran Elysium, save for important vessels like the Councillors' ships."

"And ships carrying vital goods like food and water?" Kaiba asked.

Alphamon shook his head. "No, he said sellers outside Gran Elysium couldn't be trusted. I didn't believe that reason, but everyone else accepted it."

"_Papa was so upset about what happened that he agreed that Chiko was safer outside Gran Elysium..._" Lumi whispered.

Alphamon nodded. "They're currently staying in Gestana, one of the smaller towns in the Gizmakgear region."

Vulko placed his paw on Lumi's shoulder. "I hope your sister will be all right..."

Lumi smiled slightly. "I hope so too..."

Koichi frowned. "If Krateimon said that people outside Elysium couldn't be trusted then how are the students **SAFER** outside it?"

Impmon nodded. "Yeah! It's like leading Sheepmon to the slaughter!"

Calumon shivered. "Oh dear..."

"That's really an odd thing to say because Sheepmon have missile launchers on their backs," Silesian Veemon said.

Impmon fumed. "Ah, shuddap."

"Krateimon is controlling them through propaganda and keeping them from thinking clearly. If they used their heads more, like the Silesian Councillor's wife, Sanna, then they would realize they're being played," Dovemon said.

"I guess that explains why you didn't come back to Zhuqiaomon's realm..." JP muttered. "I mean, that device must still work have been working when you returned..."

Alphamon sighed. "Yes, it did, but the night when we discovered there was a traitor was in the palace, Prof. Yuugo's lab caught on fire. When we finally put it out, everything was ruined. His device and all his plans were destroyed."

JP cringed. "Man, that's a bummer..."

Merukimon clenched his fist. "Those who were filled with anger and hatred felt that the Knights and the denizens of the Dark Area where the traitors. Some of them even suggested that they were working together for a darker purpose. However, six days ago, that all changed..."

"I received a message from Murmuxmon, saying he needed to see me desperately. So, I went. However, when I arrived..." Alphamon paused. "When I arrived at Murmuxmon's village, I found two fellow Councillors, VictoryGreymon and BanchoLeomon, amidst the ruins of the Dark Area village."

Tai blinked. "VictoryGreymon? BanchoLeomon?"

"Tai, save that for later, okay?" Matt muttered. He blinked. "Hold on... **RUINS** of the Dark Area village?!"

Alphamon nodded. "Yes... according to BanchoLeomon, one of the few Councillors on my side, Murmuxmon and all the Dark Area Digimon...had been murdered by SaikouDevimon!"

Jaden blinked. "Really? Man, that's new..."

Syrus nearly facefaulted. "What?! How is that new, Jaden?!"

"Come on, Sy. Didn't you hear what Alphamon said?" Jaden asked. "Murmuxmon and his fellow Digimon were the primary suspects for the traitors who were helping SaikouDevimon!"

Syrus' eyes widened. "Oh, I get it now. Yeah, why did SaikouDevimon kill Murmuxmon? He just proved that they were innocent!"

Alphamon nodded. "I know. When I returned, I had an emergency meeting with the other Knights in my office..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"__**Alphamon!**__" Murmuxmon's voice said anxiously from a recorded message playing on Alphamon's computer. "__**I need to speak to you right away, it's of the greatest urgency! Please, come to my village! It's about-**__" The rest, if there was any more, was cut off by static._

_Alphamon was sitting at his desk, rubbing his eyes after watching the clip. "Murmuxmon..."_

_"I don't understand this..." Magnamon muttered, sitting with Leopardmon nearby. "Why did SaikouDevimon kill Murmuxmon? Nearly everyone was pointing fingers at him as being the one who was helping the guy! So, why?!"_

_Leopardmon sighed, glancing at a nearby Knight. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but... what are your thoughts, Dynasmon?"_

_Dynasmon glanced at Leopardmon. He was a rather intimidating Knight wearing white armor with numerous gold studs and points growing from it. What little of his skin was visible beneath the armor was blue-gray in color. Round red crystals grew on the palms of both of his hands, and a pair of slightly ragged purple dragon wings grew from his back. Most of his head was encased in a white and gold helmet with horns sort of like a bull's and what appeared to be a white faceplate but were actually his rather solid teeth._

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME: **_Dynasmon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Data_

_Exalted Knight Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Breath of Wyvern, Dragon Thrower _

_A powerful juggernaut of a Digimon who possess the greatest of physical strength amongst the Royal Knights. He also possesses amazing defence and tremendous speed due to his ability to fly and can absorb the attacks of his opponent to empower his own. He is very chivalrous and follows the code of bushido, valuing justice above all else. As such, he will swear loyalty to one who he senses as also being dedicated to justice, even if they are evil. He is known as the "__**Passionate Warrior**__"._

0000000000000000000000000

_"What do I think?" Dynasmon asked. "Considering that SaikouDevimon attacked this village and we weren't around because of the traitor's trick, I think he was killed so we could take **ALL** the blame!"_

_Kentaurosmon frowned. "He's right. Now that Murmuxmon is dead, anyone who blamed Murmuxmon will realize they were wrong and turn __**US**__ into scapegoats instead!"_

_"It sounds so simple, yet I don't think it's entirely true..." Craniamon muttered, standing behind Alphamon with Examon._

_"How do you mean?" Dynasmon asked._

_"I know what he means..." A female voice spoke up._

_Alphamon looked up. "Tell us, Crusadermon."_

000**DIGIMON INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Crusadermon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE: **_Virus_

_Exalted Knight Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Fist of Athena, Spiral Masquerade, Laser Lattice, Scarlet Tempest_

_Known as the "**Indifferent Warrior**", she displays a merciless and cruel nature to the weak, using a self-defined sense of justice as a pathetic excuse for her injustice. She usually carries a rose. She can also be a male with the name LordKnightmon or LoadKnightmon, which she/he hates very much._

0000000000000000000000000

_Crusadermon, unlike the other Knights, was female, clad in form-fitting bright pink armour with lots of yellow ribbons, which looked silly at first except for the fact that they were razor sharp and could cut through Chrome Digizoid. She had a helmet with gold winglets that somewhat resembled Justimon's helmet, and a large yellow shield on her right arm called a Pile Bunker._

_"Excuse me, my lord..." Crusadermon said, walking behind Alphamon and leaning around him to access the computer. She typed in a few commands and restarted the video of Murmuxmon's final message. She paused. "Take a look at his eyes... he was showing fear and anxiety."_

_Alphamon frowned. "She's right..."_

_"Murmuxmon was worried? About what?" Examon asked._

_Leopardmon got up. "It looked as if Murmuxmon wanted to speak to Alphamon about something."_

_"Too bad we'll never know what Murmuxmon wanted to say," Magnamon muttered._

_Alphamon leaned back in his seat. "Maybe that's why Murmuxmon was killed. Those words he was trying to say before he was cut off... they might have been about..."_

_"About who?" Dynasmon asked. _

_"The traitor..." Crusadermon muttered._

_Kentaurosmon's eyes widened. "What?! Are you saying Murmuxmon knew who the traitor actually was?!"_

_Craniamon's rubbed his forehead. "It's possible. If Murmuxmon actually knew the identity of the real culprit, then it's understandable why he was killed."_

_Examon frowned. "There's only one problem with that theory of yours: how did Murmuxmon find out who the traitor is?"_

_Crusadermon rubbed her chin. "Hmm, that's a good point..."_

_"Well, if you guys are right, then it's a double bonus for this jerk!" Dynasmon said. "We get the full blame and the traitor's secret remains a secret!"_

_"And with the death of Murmuxmon, there are now only eight Councillors left!" Kentaurosmon added. "We still have yet to confirm if Shincanemon, Phoenixmon or GrandisKuwagamon are alive or not."_

_"Even if they were alive, there's no doubt that they could be with GranDracmon, enslaved to his darkness..." Leopardmon said._

_"And there'll be many more joining them when GranDracmon breaks free!" Magnamon said. "Currently, the only ones I know of who can stop him once and for all are Granasmon and Huanglongmon!"_

_Examon snarled. "And with Granasmon dead and Huanglongmon in a coma, all seems hopeless... everything is going out of control and we can't do a damn thing about it!"_

_Alphamon got up. "No, I refuse to give up! We'll find a way to end this madness!"_

_"How?" Craniamon asked._

_Alphamon closed his eyes. "I don't know how or when, but we'll find a way. One day, one day..."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And when all of you got here, I found a way," Alphamon said. He glanced at Koji. "In order to awaken Huanglongmon, we need to reenergize his body using the Ten Primary Elements of the Digital World."

Koji's eyes widened. "What, you mean...?"

"Ten Primary Elements of the Digital World?" Joey repeated, looking confused

"In other words, the Ten Legendary Warriors!" Espa explained. "Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Darkness, Earth, Metal, Wood and Water! If the Spirit Digidestined unleash the Human and Beast Spirits of the Ten Ancient Warriors in front of Huanglongmon's body..."

Merukimon smiled. "Then, there's a huge chance that Huanglongmon will finally be awaken at long last..."

JP frowned. "The only problem is, we've all been separated. I've got the Spirits of Thunder and Koichi has the Spirits of Darkness."

"While I mostly use the Spirits of Light, I also have the Spirits of Water and Metal," Koji added.

Dovemon cocked her head. "That's half of them...where are the other five?"

"There are six Spirit Digidestined... the other three are Takuya, Zoe and Tommy," Koichi explained. "Zoe has the Spirits of Wind and Tommy uses the Spirits of Ice."

"Takuya always uses the Spirits of Fire to evolve, but he also has the Spirits of Earth and Wood," Vulko added. "But, because we were separated in that gateway, we have no idea where they could be at the moment..."

BlackAgumon rubbed his chin. "And even though Lucario is probably with them, I have a funny feeling they're unaware of the chaos we know of now."

"And Alphamon's not finished yet!" Sonic pointed out. "I mean, he hasn't told us how they all got down here in the first place!"

Alphamon closed his eyes. "That's very true..."

Sonic waved his finger. "And it's obvious that Krateimon was the real traitor.

"But how did Murmuxmon knew that Krateimon was the traitor?" Tails asked. He looked at Alphamon. "And how did you find out that he was the traitor, anyway?"

Merukimon gritted his teeth. "We were attacked..."

"By SaikouDevimon?" MetalGarurumon asked.

Merukimon shook his head. "No, by Krateimon..."

"After everything he's gotten away with, he must have thought he was invincible or something like that," Alphamon said. "His last plan was to get rid of us, kill an Olympian and solidify the appearance that the Royal Knights were the traitors of Chuuten."

Takato glanced at Lumi. "But why is Lumi here? Was she added to Krateimon's plans at the last minute?"

Lumi slowly shook her head. "No, he's hated me ever since I evolved. He hated my appearance, and for ruining Dovemon's assassination..."

"Krateimon wanted to make sure that there would be strong evidence to make it look like the Knights were traitors, so wanted everyone to believe that not only did I kill an Olympian, but a child and the survivor of the Avian Flock, too," Alphamon explained.

"_Lumi..._" Vulko whispered.

Lumi clenched her dress, squeezing her eyes shut. "It's a miracle... that it didn't work and kill us all...it didn't work..."

"How could he beat you guys?" Davis asked. "I mean, you're a Royal Knight and Merukimon is an Olympian. There's no way a shrimp like Krateimon could have beaten you guys!"

"Normally that would be true, but Krateimon was no idiot," Alphamon explained. "He didn't intend to foolishly go into battle with us just like that."

Espio nodded. "He prepared for everything, didn't he?"

Alphamon nodded sadly. "Yes..."

Merukimon sighed heavily. "I don't know what happened, but... I was knocked unconcious from a sneak attack. No doubt it was SaikouDevimon or his companion."

"His companion?" Takato repeated.

"Yes, after the attack on Murmuxmon's village, we figured that SaikouDevimon wasn't working alone. SaikouDevimon must have taken on Murmuxmon himself while his companion attacked the other Digimon to prevent them from escaping," Alphamon said.

"Either way, they knocked me out and dragged me out of my home," Merukimon said. "Then, they left a fake message for Alphamon."

Velene glanced at Alphamon. "A fake message?"

Alphamon closed his eyes. "The fake message was..."

"_'Alphamon,_ _we need to talk. I was wrong about you. I've found evidence that you were working with SaikouDevimon all along. Meet me at the Inhabited Valley in the Inkwanalan region alone at one o' clock or I will reveal to everyone how you and your Knights betrayed us all_'," Dovemon quoted.

Lumi smiled slightly. "Impressive, Dovemon..."

Dovemon blushed. "Thanks..."

Alphamon chuckled. "Dovemon is correct, but the Merukimon in the message was shouting..."

"Why? Because he was angry or because he thought you guys were deaf?" Impmon asked.

Sonic glanced at Lumi. "Or maybe so those two could overhear the message."

Lumi nodded. "That's right. Twenty minutes after my dad left for work, somebody left a message for me. It told me to wait outside Alphamon's office at half-past eleven in the morning..."

"And a minute after half-past eleven, I received the fake message," Alphamon said. "After hearing it, I left for the Inkwanalan region on my own."

"I was angry at Alphamon for everything, so we followed him in secret," Lumi added.

Vulko gulped slightly. "And then...?"

Alphamon closed his eyes. "The final phase of Krateimon's plan begun."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Alphamon landed in a clearing in a forest in the Inkwanalan region known as the Inhabited Valley. There were no Digimon or Silesians living in this part of the region because of an ancient legend that a great evil Digimon was sleeping there and could wake up at any minute. Despite lack of evidence, everyone was too scared of the possibility to live there._

_Alphamon's eyes widened at the sight of Merukimon lying on the ground with small wounds visible on his body. "Oh my... Merukimon!!"_

_Groaning, Merukimon slowly looked up to see Alphamon running over to him. "A...Alphamon?"_

_Alphamon kneeled beside Merukimon, placing his hand on the fallen Digimon's shoulder. "Are you all right? Who did this to you?"_

_"I...I don't know..." Merukimon groaned, slowly getting up on his knees. He cringed as pain flared through him from his wounds. "Everything is a blur..."_

Alphamon sighed heavily. "Damn, what could-"

_Merukimon looked up and gasped. "Wh-what is that?!"_

_"What?" Alphamon asked. He glanced up to see a flying Digimon. His eyes widened in astonishment. "That's... __**MysticAquilamon**__!"_

_"MysticAquilamon?" Merukimon repeated._

_Alphamon nodded. "A Champion-level Digimon that Dovemon Digivolves into...which means that Lumi is here!"_

_"Lumi?" Merukimon repeated. "What's she doing here?" He paused slightly. "Come to think of it, why are you here, Alphamon?"_

_Alphamon blinked at Merukimon in confusion. "What are you talking about?"_

_Lumi frowned as Alphamon and Merukimon looked up at them. "Great, they spotted us, MysticAquilamon!"_

_MysticAquilamon snorted. She looked like Aquilamon, except she had white winglets in place of horns. She had silver feathers and wore a holy ring around her neck. The Kanji symbol for Fire was on the top of her left wing, the symbol for Wind on her right, and the emblem of a big triangle with three smaller ones surrounding it was emblazoned on her forehead. All of these symbols were golden and stood out in stark contrast from her silver body. "Don't worry, Lumi. Alphamon can't do anything to harm us."_

"What do you mean?" Lumi asked.

_MysticAquilamon smirked. "Because Merukimon is here. Even though he's a powerful Digimon, Alphamon can't compete against Merukimon's speed. And even if he tries to chase us, I'll simply fly us back to Serene Town and prove to everyone that he's the real traitor!"_

_Lumi nodded. "Right. Well, looks like it's time..." She took a deep breath and called out. "__**Merukimon!! Show us!! Show us the proof!!**__"_

_Merukimon's face twisted in confusion. "Proof? What proof? What are you talking about?"_

_Alphamon frowned. "Merukimon, don't you remember the message you sent me? You contacted me and said that you had proof that the Knights and I were allies of GranDracmon and SaikouDevimon."_

_"What?!" Merukimon cried._

_"You also told me to come here alone at one o'clock or you'd reveal the evidence to everyone," Alphamon continued._

_Merukimon shook his head in confusion. "No, that can't be right...I never suspected that you were working with SaikouDevimon! I don't have this evidence you're talking about, and I certainly didn't send you any message!"_

_Alphamon's eyes widened. "You didn't?!"_

_"No..." Merukimon whispered. He looked up at Lumi and MysticAquilamon. "No, I didn't..."_

_"You never left a message and you never had evidence of me being a traitor? And yet, here I found you unconscious and wounded..." Alphamon muttered. His eyes widened in horror. "No, it's a..."_

_Merukimon suddenly launced himself towards Lumi and MysticAquilamon._

_"Merukimon?! What are you doing?!" Alphamon screamed. _

_"Merukimon... is attacking us?!" Lumi gasped._

_MysticAquilamon flapped her wings. "Wait! Merukimon, stop!!"_

_However, Merukimon just kept on flying towards MysticAquilamon and...went right past her._

_"What the?!" Lumi gasped._

_Alphamon blinked. "Meruk-"_

_Suddenly, twenty objects rained down on Merukimon's body; four on each leg, three on each arm, and six on his chest and torso. The Olympian Digimon cried in pain as he fell back towards the ground, crashing down and throwing up a cloud of dust._

_"__**MERUKIMON!!**__" Lumi and MysticAquilamon cried in horror._

_"Merukimon!!" Alphamon yelled, rushing over to the groaning Digimon. He stopped when he saw what had struck Merukimon's body. Sharp knife-like objects with silvery gray hilts and gold tops penetrated the big green Olympian's body. He stepped back in horror. "No... it can't be..."_

_Merukimon coughed, grabbing one of the cane knives and pulling it out of his body. "It... is, Alphamon... he... he... attacked..." He pulled another one out and moaned in pain._

_Alphamon narrowed his eyes and glanced up towards Lumi and MysticAquilamon, glaring in anger._

MysticAquilamon's eyes widened. "Why is he glaring at us?! What have we done?!"

_"He's not glaring at us, he's glaring at..." Lumi trailed off. She turned around, her eyes widening in horror. "K...__**Krateimon**__?!"_

_MysticAquilamon whirled around and gasped. "Krateimon?!"_

_Krateimon, hovering in a small-motorized airboat, twirling his traditional cane and tutting in disappointment. "It's such a shame that Merukimon recovered like that. He should have stayed down while you two died."_

_Lumi paled. "What...? You... you were trying to attack us?!"_

_Krateimon glared at Lumi in annoyance. "Trying? I __**WAS **__attacking you, you worthless piece of-" _

_"__**KRATEIMON!!**__" Alphamon yelled in fury. "__**IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?! YOU'RE THE TRAITOR! YOU'RE SAIKOUDEVIMON'S INFORMER, AREN'T YOU?!**__"_

_Krateimon shrugged. "Well, considering that you saw me strike Merukimon down while aiming for that weak bird and that eyesore of a girl, it'd be worthless and boring to pretend that I'm not the traitor."_

_MysticAquilamon's eyes widened. "You... __**YOU'RE THE TRAITOR?!**__ But, but you're on our side!"_

_"The only side I'm willing to take is the side that's strongest, the side that wins! Which is why I've sided with GranDracmon, so he will spare my life when he breaks free!" Krateimon said, gesturing wildly with his cane._

_Lumi shook in fear and rage. "How long? How long have you been working with... them...?"_

_Krateimon smirked, glancing down at Alphamon. "You know, don't you, Alphamon?"_

_Alphamon clenched his fist angrily. "I do now. You went away for a week a few years ago, and when you returned, you claimed to have changed and seemed to be on our side... that week was when you joined GranDracmon, wasn't it?"_

_Krateimon nodded. "Correct. SaikouDevimon did say I could join him or not of my own free will. I joined right away. It was an offer I wouldn't refuse..."_

_"You were... working for SaikouDevimon... all this time?" Lumi whispered, clenching her eyes shut as tears started to form. "But, what about the Knights?! They abandoned us! They-"_

_"They thought they were following Alphamon's orders, which were, in fact, __**MY**__ orders! I forged them to get the Knights out of the way so SaikouDevimon could remove your town from the face of the planet!" Krateimon snapped. "Alphamon originally ordered the Knights to guard the palace and the town while he was away. They had no intention of letting you worthless trash die..."_

_Lumi squeezed her hands into fists, grabbing feathers as tears plopped onto MysticAquilamon's back. "You... you..."_

_"The Insect Swarm, the Canine Clan and... the Avian Flock!" MysticAquilamon spoke up. "You gave SaikouDevimon the information he needed to destroy them, didn't you?!"_

_Krateimon nodded. "Yes. The Canine and Avian Digimon are ideal for GranDracmon to use as air and ground combat troops. As for the Insects, I just wanted to get rid of those ugly pests. But you, Lumi, are much uglier than they ever were."_

_"Krateimon..." Alphamon snarled._

_"I hardly think you and MysticAquilamon have any chance of being suitable slaves for GranDracmon..." Krateimon continued. "In fact, Lumi, you're better off dead with your corpse is rotting in the sun... just like your mother!"_

_Lumi snapped. "__**KRATEIMON, YOU'RE DEAD!!**__"_

_"__**MYSTIC WING!!**__" MysticAquilamon yelled in fury._

_"__**NO!! STOP!!**__" Alphamon cried._

MysticAquilamon's wings started to charge up, the left gathering red fire power while the right collected green wind. With a huge flap of her glowing wings, she unleashed a flaming tornado at Krateimon...

_...who simply twirled his cane around his body very quickly.. Krateimon snarled. "It would be my pleasure to send your soul to hell, my dear... __**DARKSIDE THUNDER!!**__"_

With a snap, Krateimon pointed his cane at MysticAquilamon. Red and black lightning shot out of the tip and struck the silver bird in the chest.

_"__**GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!**__" MysticAquilamon screamed, her body glowing and De-Digivolving back into Dovemon._

_"No!!" Lumi screamed as she and Dovemon fell towards the ground. "__**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**__"_

_Krateimon chuckled and tipped his hat over his eyes. "Goodbye, ice freak..."_

_However, Alphamon was quick enough to catch Lumi and Dovemon. "Got you!"_

_Dovemon coughed. "Alphamon... thank you..."_

_Lumi looked up, her eyes wide in awe. "You...you saved us... despite what we said before!"_

_"It's okay, I have nothing against you..." Alphamon said before looking up at Krateimon. "Him, on the other hand..."_

_Krateimon snarled. "Alphamon, why did you save her? Just look at her, she doesn't deserve to live with an appearance like that! Only ones who look perfect should live, not these worthless Silesians! They're just puppets, easily controlled by anger and prejudice! You don't even need to be a psychic to manipulate their empty heads!"_

"Numemon and Sukamon aren't exactly good-looking either, but that doesn't mean I would go out and kill them!" Alphamon snapped. "What makes you have the right to decide any Digimon or Silesian's fate? You're no God, just a cold-coded murderer!"

"How dare you!" Krateimon snapped.

_Alphamon scoffed. "And speaking of '__**perfect**__', you've made a mistake. Murmuxmon knew that you were the traitor somehow, so you had SaikouDevimon and his helper kill him and his village before any of us found out!"_

_Krateimon clenched his fist. "I knew it was a mistake, but I had to follow orders. Nevertheless, Alphamon, you and the Knights shall pay for the crimes that you've comitted..."_

_"I know what '__**crimes**__' I have committed according to your lies, but no one will believe you!" Alphamon snapped. Nobody will believe you because we know the truth!"_

_"My dear Alphamon, they'll believe me, because you won't be there to stop me," Krateimon said, glaring at the Royal Knight. "I'll make sure of it..." He smirked and glanced up at the sky._

_Alphamon looked up and noticed that the sky had become cloudy. "Hey, what the...?"_

_"When did it become cloudy?" A puzzled Lumi asked._

_Krateimon stepped aside to reveal a machine in the boat behind him, churning out clouds of smoke, which rose into the air and became clouds. "I started manufacturing these clouds while you were watching Merukimon fall to his doom. And, my dear Alphamon, I wasn't foolish enough to just reveal my true allegiance to you for no good reason. Consider it...a distraction."_

_Alphamon gently put Lumi and Dovemon down, keeping his eye on Krateimon. "A distraction?"_

_Krateimon chuckled, switching the cloud machine off and turning on another device, which generated a huge gust of wind to blow away his clouds. "Oh, yes... consider what happened to Merukimon... a mere sample of what I have in store for you."_

_Merukimon pulled the last of the sharp canes out of his body before glancing up. "A sample?!"_

_As the clouds parted, Lumi and the three Digimon stared at the sky in horror. Thousands and thousands of sharp-edged canes were hovering in the air, ready to rain down on them._

_Krateimon grinned. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Alphamon. I have to admit, there's a good chance that you'll survive. My beautiful weapons can't break your armour... but I doubt a worthless girl and a weak bird can withstand my killing attack. And Merukimon, you could have run, but fortunately for me you took my attack earlier and damaged your legs..."_

_"Alphamon..." Merukimon whispered in horror._

_Alphamon nodded. "I know, I know..."_

_"Alphamon, Merukimon, Dovemon, Ice Freak..." Krateimon said, a sick smile on his face. __**"GO TO HELL!!**__" He snapped his fingers. "__**PLUTOCRAT POWER!!**__"_

_And then the canes came down..._

_Alphamon raised his hand into the air, the palm glowing with green light before unleashing a barrage of energy bullets. "__**DIGITIZE OF SOUL!!**__"_

_Merukimon got up to his feet, despite the pain. He reared back his fists and unleashed a lightning-fast flurry of punches. "__**THOUSAND FISTS!!**__"_

_"Lumi, stay behind me!" Dovemon cried, a holy barrier made of white feathers starting to form around them. "__**FEATHER BARRIER!!**__"_

_Lumi shivered, holding Dovemon close as she saw the canes coming closer._

Krateimon watched as Alphamon and Merukimon destroyed the canes that were heading towards them. He wasn't worried, though. "A pathetic way to fight for survival... good thing I'm also ready to end this..."

The canes, which weren't specifically targeting the four, landed on the ground around them. Nobody noticed, until it was too late, that the canes, which seemed to have missed were laid out to form a circle surrounding them.

_"Grah!!" Merukimon cried, continuing his attack while his legs were impaled by some of the canes. "__**THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!!**__"_

_"__**DON'T GIVE UP!!**__" Alphamon yelled, firing energy bullets from his palms. "__**WE CAN STILL WIN THIS!!**__"_

_Krateimon smirked as he snapped his fingers again. "Actually, it's rather the opposite._

_The canes in the circle surrounding them charged up with dark blue energy before exploding massively._

_"__**WHAT?!**__" Alphamon gasped._

_"I laced all my canes with explosive energy so that they'd detonate if they didn't make contact with any of your bodies or attacks," Krateimon said. "Now, you're trapped. Buried underground or stabbed to death...either way, victory is on my side..."_

_The ground shook from the explosion, causing it to collapse into a seemingly bottomless pit, taking the hapless quadret with it._

_"__**NO!! GRAAAAAAH!!**__" Merukimon screamed as a few more canes struck his body before he fell out of sight._

_"__**MERUKIMON!!**__" Alphamon cried._

_"__**ALPHAMON, HELP!!**__" Lumi screamed as the white-feathered barrier ball vanished as well._

_"__**LUMI, HOLD ON!!**__" Dovemon cried._

_Alphamon cursed under his breath as he began to fall. "Krateimon, I swear... you'll pay for this!!"_

_Krateimon chuckled and waved to them. "So long, Alphamon. Enjoy the life of hell I've made for you..."_

"_**KRATEIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!**__" Alphamon roared before he fell out of sight beneath the ground._

And then, darkness...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"After that, Krateimon left us for dead, thinking his plan was a success. What he didn't know was that we had survived," Alphamon finished. "I doubt he knew there was a cavern beneath where we were standing..."

Velene clenched her fists. "That monster... he's so... he's so..."

Vulko's ears flattened against his skull, staring sympathetically at Lumi. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Lumi..."

"_Thank you..._" Lumi whispered.

"Your Feather Barrier must have been pretty strong to save Lumi from that fall..." BlackAgumon noted.

"It was, but when we hit the ground, it broke and Lumi passed out from the shock. I'm just glad she's all right now..." Dovemon said. "I felt so helpless...Merukimon and I were the only ones awake until you showed up."

Merukimon nodded. "Yes, however, because of what Krateimon did, I was in no condition to get up and go for help... I was dying very slowly..."

"If it wasn't for MagnaAngemon's healing power, then Krateimon would have actually killed an Olympian!" Davis noted.

TK smiled slightly. "Actually, Davis, if it wasn't for us, Krateimon's plan would have actually worked... If we hadn't shown up and helped them, then Krateimon Krateimon would have succeeded in framing Alphamon while Lumi, Dovemon and Merukimon would have died."

"If his plan didn't work, that means all his other plans to ruin the world will fail, because we know the truth!" Lumi declared.

"Before you continue any further, can I ask you something?" Terriermon asked. "I noticed that you have wings, Alphamon. Why didn't you fly out?"

Alphamon sighed. "I tried to, but I couldn't... I was caught off guard and a few of those sharp canes cut my feathers off."

Calumon tiled his head, staring at Alphamon's wings. "But, they look all right now."

"Because they grow back in under 24 hours," Alphamon explained.

Velene lifted the feather she wore on her necklace. "So, you have a new feather to replace the one that I'm wearing now?"

Alphamon nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

Sonic whistled. "Handy.

"Next question. What happened to Krateimon's other sharp canes that were raining down on you?" Terriermon asked. "We know that Merukimon destroyed the rubble with his Thousand Fist attack, but what about the canes?"

"This is terrible..." Henry whispered. "Terriermon is asking sensible questions..."

Nearly everyone snickered at that, while Terriermon fumed. "Gee, thanks..."

Merukimon smiled slightly. "Some of them hit the rubble, the walls, or me...most of them were stopped by Krateimon, who was sure that we were falling to our doom."

Jaden scratched his head. "You were wounded by the attack and were still able to beat up the rubble?"

"I'm one of the Twelve Olympian Digimon, it'll take much more than Krateimon's sick tricks to end me that easily..." Merukimon said.

Jaden chuckled. "I can see that. So, do you think everyone back home will believe Krateimon?"

Alphamon sighed. "I fear they will... right now, actions speak louder than words."

"OK, now that we know what's going on, we need a plan of action of our own!" Takato said.

Henry nodded. "Yeah."

JP grinned. "Don't worry about travelling from Inkwanalan to Gran Elysium, we've got Veemon here!"

Veemon pumped his fist into the air. "That's right!"

"Wrong Veemon, Veemon!" Zudomon Chibi Mode called out.

Veemon sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... ahem..."

Alphamon chuckled. "You're mostly correct, but there are still a few things I'm not sure of..."

"Like what?" Takato asked.

"How Krateimon was able to forge my handwriting, how Murmuxmon found out what was going on, and... that technology he used to create those clouds..." Alphamon said. " He's not an inventor, so where did he get that machine from?"

Kaiba frowned. "Interesting question..."

"So, why do you guys think Krateimon pretended to be nice?" Ash asked.

Brock rubbed his chin. "It's simple, Ash. When Krateimon pretended to be on their side, he was actually trying to divert attention from himself. So, when the Canine Clan was attacked, no one suspected him. He just waited until he felt like he was trusted enough not to be suspected, and then gave SaikouDevimon the information he needed to make his first strike."

"Even though we haven't seen this guy yet, I really **REALLY** hate his digitial guts!" Charizard snarled.

"Do you guys think we'll need proof if we're going to confront him?" Leafeon asked. "What if words aren't enough?"

Torterra grunted. "Well, maybe that big blowhard left evidence that he's unaware of. No one is perfect."

Alphamon rubbed his chin. "Yes, that could be true. Like I said before, he thinks he's invincible because he's caused so much damage without getting caught. I think he's also becoming slightly reckless... if not a lot reckless."

Merukimon smirked. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he has damning evidence in his own office in the Divine Capitol."

Ash blinked. "Krateimon has an office in the Divine Capitol? I thought he was living with the other Wizard Digimon."

"He does. Apart from Alphamon and Nlos, the Councillor of the Silesians, each member of the council has an office both in their home region and in the Divine Capitol," Merukimon explained. "However, Krateimon uses his office in the palace more often than the one back in his homeland. He favours it."

"And you think that nutcase would hold evidence which might reveal him as a traitor?" Joey asked.

"He might," Alphamon said. "He might even still have that letter he forged to trick my Knights into leaving Gran Elysium as a memento."

Terriermon blinked. "A memento? A memento of what? A memento of fooling the Knights and framing them for something they would never do?"

Impmon shrugged. "That might be it."

Davis grinned. "Oh yeah! So, Krateimon might be keeping evidence in his office so he can show it off to GranDracmon when he wakes up and conquers the world, right? Well, that'll be his downfall!"

"Hold on, Davis!" Matt said. "I wouldn't be too sure. Krateimon might not even have the evidence in his office at all. It's just a guess."

Tai nodded. "He's right, Davis. We need another plan to expose Krateimon as the traitor."

"Lumi, Dovemon and Merukimon are alive," Vulko pointed out. "If everyone saw them, maybe they'd realize that Krateimon is a traitor?"

Impmon scratched his head. "Or, Krateimon might counter it by saying Alphamon brainwashed them to his side..."

"Impmon!" Takato snapped.

Merukimon shook his head. "Impmon may be right. I think we need to keep this a secret until we have enough evidence to reveal Krateimon's true intentions."

Espio nodded. "I agree. If he finds out, he'll just make sure that everyone turns against us, making things that much more difficult."

"You know, I think we should take our chances with his office!" Davis said. "Despite what you think, Matt, we need to check it out."

Matt sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Alphamon, you've been in Krateimon's office a few times before SaikouDevimon attacked Serene Town, right?" Merukimon asked. "Notice anything unusual in there?"

Alphamon shook his head. "No, not one. His office is very well organized. But that doesn't mean there's anything that might not reveal his true allegiance."

TK nodded. "Right. He might have something hidden in his office where no one could find it. All right, we'll take our chances with the office."

"Another idea is that we could awaken Huanglongmon..." Alphamon said. "As a powerful dragon god, he can sense if people are telling the truth or a lie, and also sense if they're good or evil."

"But we need the Ten Legendary Warriors to do that, and like Koji said before, we only have half of them with us now!" Yugi said.

Koji was staring at his D-Tector, smiling a little. "I know where they are... they're in the Divine Capitol..."

"What?! How?!" Joey cried.

"Doesn't matter how, Joey, as long as we know they're there!" Yugi said.

Takato clenched his fist. "But...they might learn what's going on as well, but a twisted version, and think that the Knights are bad and Krateimon is good..."

"We'll just have to hope they don't believe that story..." Henry said.

Silesian Veemon looked uncomfortable.

"Veemon, what's wrong?" Espa asked.

Veemon shrugged. "Nothing's wrong with me."

Davis palmed his head. "The Silesian Veemon!"

Veemon sweatdropped. "Oh, sorry..."

Silesian Veemon sighed. "Well, in order for us to travel, I need to be Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. But, well, my Dragon Mode..."

"Makes a rather loud noise when he's flying through the air..." BlackAgumon said.

WarGreymon snarled. "They'll hear us!"

Sonic grinned. "No, they won't!"

Everyone glanced at Sonic as he brought out a pair of colourful jewels. One was light blue while the other was silvery white.

Lumi blinked. "Are those Emeralds?"

"Can't be..." Merukimon muttered. "Aren't emeralds supposed to be green?"

"These are items from my world, the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Alphamon repeated.

Tails nodded. "Yeah. They're seven magical jewels. Each has a different colour and possesses unlimited power. Each Emerald has a combination of positive energy and negative energy. When all seven are brought together, they can create a miracle."

"Hence why they're known as the Gems of Miracles..." Espio added.

Sonic grinned. "Which is how we're going to get there without anyone noticing. Anyone who's capable of manipulating the energy of the Chaos Emeralds are called Chaos Users."

"Like you?" Koichi asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah."

"When Sonic uses all seven Emeralds, he can become much more powerful!" Tails said.

Vulko sighed. "Too bad you guys only collected five, and brought four along while leaving one behind so everyone back home could find the final two."

"Correct, but I'm not going to transform!" Sonic said. "You see, I've learned I can use a special ability called Chaos Control."

Dovemon cocked her head. "Chaos Control? What does that do?"

"When Chaos Control is used, Sonic can warp time and space," Tails explained. "He can also slow time around himself..."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, which is how we're going to get to that palace without making a sound. By using two Chaos Emeralds, I can create a powerful Chaos Control to transport Imperialdramon in total silence."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "You said you've learned it, but can you control this ability?"

Sonic nodded. "Oh yeah! First time I tried it, it worked very well! Although...I did use a fake Emerald to do it."

"Fake Emerald?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Tails made a Fake Emerald that had the same wavelengths and properties as the real one, but was less powerful." Sonic said. "Let me tell you, I was pretty amazed that I had that kind of power."

Tails rubbed his head. "So did I... And with a fake one too..."

Alphamon coughed. "All right. We shall use Chaos Control. Thank you, Sonic."

Neos stepped forward. "I suggest that we make a start and head for the Divine Capitol at once! We can make additional plans during our journey before searching for evidence."

"You think we're wasting time, Neos?" Jaden asked.

Neos nodded. "Yes. The more we talk, the more time we give Krateimon to execute the next stage of his plan! By now he must have begun issuing propaganda to frame Alphamon for Lumi, Dovemon, and Merukimon's supposed deaths!"

Yugi frowned. "He's right. We have to go now!"

Terriermon snickered. "Neos is thinking of an Indian meal."

Henry sweatdropped. "Propaganda, Terriermon, is...oh, why do I even bother?"

Lumi shivered. "I'm afraid to find out what's happened back home now that everyone thinks Alphamon killed us and is the traitor..."

"Don't worry, Lumi... they'll learn the truth, we'll make sure of it!" Dovemon assured her friend.

Silesian Veemon headed over to the other room where Alphamon and the others were. "OK. I'll get ready outside. I want Sonic to be on my head to use Chaos Control along with Alphamon so he can direct me to Gran Elysium."

Alphamon nodded. "OK."

"You got it!" Sonic said with a grin.

Silesian Veemon chuckled. "I need to Digivolve above ground, though... There isn't much room where I'm standing."

Ash smiled. "Charizard, go and help him."

"You got it!" Charizard said, following the Silesian Veemon.

"You ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu smiled. "Always."

Lucas brought out a Pokeball. "Sorry, Torterra. I'm going to have to return you for now."

Torterra nodded. "I understand, Lucas. I'm... too heavy. No one can carry me out easily..."

Lucas patted Torterra's head. "Don't feel too bad, old friend."

Impmon nodded. "That's right. Out of everyone here, the only one who's really heavy is Zudomon's ego."

Zudomon Chibi Mode fumed angrily. "That's not true..."

"**YES IT IS!!**" Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode snapped.

Lucas sweatdropped. "See you later, Torterra..."

Torterra chuckled as a red beam of light engulfed him. "See you later, Lucas."

Garudamon Chibi Mode grabbed Zudomon and dragged him into the chamber. "Come on."

"Huh?! What's going on?!" Zudomon Chibi Mode asked.

"You can't fly, so I'll have to carry you above ground!" Garudamon Chibi Mode snapped.

Zudomon Chibi Mode nodded. "OK... Just promise me you won't fly too high...or drop me..."

Garudamon Chibi Mode's eye twitched. "Don't tempt me..."

MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode sighed. "I wonder where she got that temper from..."

"I don't want to know!" Zudomon Chibi Mode cried.

"Shall we, Lumi?" Vulko asked, holding his hand out to her.

Lumi smiled and took Vulko's hand as he helped her up. "Yes. Let's go, Vulko..."

"Don't worry, Lumi... we'll make sure Krateimon won't hurt you or anyone else again!" Velene said.

Lumi nodded. "I know you will. Thank you..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silesian Veemon and Charizard glanced around as they stood on the surface of the Inhabited Valley area. Apart from the large hole in the ground behind them, there was nothing to see but the canes imbedded in the dirt here and there.

Charizard grabbed one of the canes by its handle and pulled it out with some effort, looking in surprise as the sharp blade it ended in. "Wow, look at this..."

"These must be Krateimon's weapons," Silesian Veemon noted. "They must have missed Alphamon and Merukimon and didn't explode for some reason."

Charizard nearly dropped the cane after hearing '_explode_'. "Whoa, whoa! And he left these things behind? Why?!" The cane sword he had been holding suddenly turned into dust. "Oh, that's why..."

Silesian Veemon rubbed his chin in thought. "That was very odd..."

"Why did that happen?" Charizard asked.

"I'm guessing that the canes were ruined by hitting the ground and remaining in one piece until they were disturbed, like you did just now...or maybe they're one-use only?" Silesian Veemon guessed.

Merukimon climbed out. "Or, Krateimon wasn't too keen on picking up weapons and left them here to dissolve on their own..."

Silesian Veemon sighed. "Or that. I don't know, they won't be around when I Digivolve..."

Charizard nodded. "OK. I'll go back and get the others."

"You do that!" Silesian Veemon said. As Charizard flew back down the hole, he glanced at Merukimon. "Will you ride with me or run on your own?"

Merukimon smiled. "I'll join you, Veemon... I think it's best that we stick together."

Silesian Veemon nodded. He ran forward and leaped into the air. "**HERE I GO!!**"

Merukimon chuckled and stepped back to give the blue dragon some space.

"_Veemon Warp-Digivolve to... __**IMPERIALDRAMON!!**_"

Imperialdramon roared as he towered over Merukimon, his head reared back and his wings stretched out wide to either side.

"Now, we wait for the others..." Merukimon murmured.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eva's ears perked up as if she had heard Imperialdramon's roar. "Hm?"

"Something the matter, Eva?" Growly asked.

Eva shook her head. "No... it's nothing..."

Growly sighed. "OK..."

Back at the Divine Capitol, Sanna had finished explaining the current events in Chuuten, minus the truths that Alphamon and Merukimon had discovered.

Needless to say, Lucario was horrified. "_Th...This can't be..._"

Sanna closed her eyes. "I'm very sorry, Lucario. I don't want to believe it either, but it's hard to deny it when you have evidence like this in front of you..."

Lucario stumbled backwards until an anxious Telene caught him to keep him from falling over "_Alphamon... why...?_"

"I guess we'll never know..." Sanna whispered. She glanced around at everyone. "However, I still don't trust Krateimon."

Tristan blinked. "Huh? How come? Look at what he's done!"

"What he's done?" Shadow scoffed. "He's preventing ships from entering and leaving the region!"

"What's the problem with that?" Tristan asked.

Sanna closed her eyes. "Our food and water supplies are becoming low, for starters. Krateimon said that once the trial was over, he might start up business again. Might..."

"And the missing students, too?" Tea guessed.

Sanna nodded. "Yes. Even though everyone believes that they're being protected, I fear that there's a different reason they're being kept out. Sadly, no one would listen to me because of their anger over what had just happened."

Misty glanced at the others. "What do you guys think?"

Rika stepped forward. "What I think is that we should follow Sanna's advice and not trust that guy..."

Axel nodded. "I agree."

"Same here!" Hassleberry added. "I wouldn't follow that jerk even if he paid me!"

Izzy glanced at Rika. "Excuse me for asking, Rika, but why don't you trust Krateimon?"

Rika brought out her D-Power and pressed a button. "Hold on a second..." Krateimon's Digimon Information came back up. "There we go. Henry added a special device in our Digivices allowing it to bring up the Digimon Information for the last Digimon we Tamers have seen."

Brendan's Swampert blinked. "Huh?"

"Don't worry about it, Swampert..." Brendan said.

Ken chuckled. "So, what does it say, Rika?"

"Allow me to quote what this Digivice said about Krateimon," Rika said. "'_A_ _cruel Digimon that lacks compassion and thinks of humans and Pokemon as worthless beings. Anyone who encounters him should be aware that if he's acting kind, he probably has an evil plan up his sleeve..._'"

Sanna gasped. "Oh my... This is..."

Tristan sweatdropped. "Oh man... this is just great..."

Inumon nodded. "I know... This is terrible news."

"Yeah, I can't believe I was wrong!" Tristan said.

SnowAgumon shrugged. "Well, you're usually wrong, Tristan..."

Tristan facefaulted. "**HEY!!**"

"Take it easy, you guys... maybe Krateimon isn't a bad guy. LadyDevimon are usually evil, but we once met a good one who Digivolved into a Mega-level Angel..." Tea said.

"Yeah, but she was **NICE**!" Inumon said. "She was nice to us while Krateimon's been nothing but nasty. Look at the way he talked about MahouGarurumon, Lucario's master!"

Lucario clenched his fist and growled angrily.

"Maybe... what we all thought is wrong..." Sanna whispered.

Izzy frowned. "Wait, you never had a Digimon Anaylzer?"

Sanna shook her head. "No... they've all been destroyed. Every time we built one, it would mysteriously break in an hour or less."

Takuya narrowed his eyes. "Something isn't right here."

Shadow nodded. "I agree. I think there's another story behind this."

Sanna sighed. "But where can you start? There's only two hours left until the trial begins."

"She's right, you guys. There's no way we can solve this in two hours..." Alexis said sadly.

Ken nodded unhappily. "You're right. I guess we're stuck..."

"We're also still separated from the others," Flara noted. "And we have no idea where to start looking for them."

Sanna sighed. "Either way, it won't calm Darke's anger and hatred towards the Knights for the deaths of Ferra and Lumi..."

"Ferra was a Zangoose, right?" Misty asked.

Sanna nodded. "Yes. And Lumi was a Eevee once, but once she evolved, we were never able to figure out what she became..."

"I see..." Misty whispered sadly.

Sanna sighed and got up from her seat. "Would you excuse me? I need to check with Nlos and see if he needs any help..."

Rika nodded. "Of course. Thank you for your time, Sanna."

Sanna smiled and walked over to the door. "You're very welcome..."

Flara smiled and whispered, "See you later, Kutarn..."

Sanna blinked in confusion for a moment, before shrugging it off and leaving the room.

"So, I guess I have a stepmother, huh?" Eva whispered.

Flara smiled slightly. "Yes... I just wonder how Soln and Kutarn will react to this when they regain their memories."

"I'm sure you guys will sort it out..." Eva said.

Flara closed her eyes. Blaise placed a paw on her right shoulder. "I hope so, Eva. I really hope so..."

"Lucario..." Telene whispered, hugging Lucario gently. "Everything is going to be all right..."

Lucario sighed and hugged Telene back. "I know... thank you, Telene, for being here..."

Telene smiled slightly. "You're very welcome, Lucario..."

No witty comments from BlackGabumon!

"Hmmph! Hmmph! Hmmph!"

He's tied up at the moment...

FrauLabramon grinned, demon horns growing from her head...well, not really. "Ropes are so handy... heheheh..."

Eva sweatdropped. "No comment..."

"So, what shall we do now?" Tommy asked.

Takuya sighed. "I don't know... all I know is that Krateimon has probably done something evil and we can't do a thing about it."

Axel snorted. "You can't, but I can!"

Shadow nodded. "I agree!"

"But there's only two hours left... what can you do?" Alexis asked.

"Somewhere in this palace is the answer to everything!" Axel said. "We have to at least try to find out the truth!"

Lucario nodded. "I agree!" His fists began to burn with the blue flames of Aura. "I won't allow Krateimon to live if he's the true betrayer..."

Misty smiled. "You're right! OK, let's all go and search for the truth!"

"You can't handle the truth!" Tristan blurted randomly.

This earned him a sharp jab in the ribs from Tea's elbow. "Oh, be quiet..."

"Yes, ma'am..." Tristan groaned from the floor.

"Hold on a second!" Izzy interjected. "I suggest that some of us should go out and search for clues. If all of us go, we'll only attract unwanted attention."

Sora sighed. "He's right. If Krateimon figures out what we're doing, then he might do something to stop us."

"I'm more concerned about the evidence... what if it's not enough to convince everyone that Krateimon is the real traitor?" Rouge asked.

Omega turned to Rouge. "**Analysis: We will be screwed.**"

"Thank you, Omega..." Rouge muttered dryly. "Can your optimism get any higher?"

Lucario's eyes widened as an idea dawned to him. "Higher! Of course!"

Telene blinked. "Lucario?"

"Well, if evidence isn't enough, then why not let Huanglongmon tell us if Krateimon is a traitor or not?" Lucario asked.

Mimi frowned. "But isn't Huanglongmon in a coma?"

Lillymon nodded. "Yeah. He's been asleep for over 2000 years, right?"

Lucario nodded back. "That's right. However, we couldn't wake him up before because we didn't have enough energy to recharge him!"

"But we do now?" Tea asked skeptically. "How?"

"In order to awaken Huanglongmon, we need to give him high doses of energy from the Ten Primary Elements of the Digital World!" Lucario noted. "Fire, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Light, Darkness, Water, Metal, Earth and Wood!"

Ken's eyes widened. "In other words... the Ten Legendary Warriors!"

Lucario nodded. "Yes! If the Spirit Digidestined use the Human and Beast Spirits of all ten elements, then there's a good chance that Huanglongmon might finally wake up!"

"Just one problem. We only have **HALF** of the Spirits with us now!" Zoe pointed out.

Takuya smiled. "Still, we could give Huanglongmon half of the energy he needs... it might wake him up for a little while and get him to help us as much as he can."

Tommy nodded. "It's worth a try!"

Lucario smiled. "OK! I'll lead Takuya and the others to the chamber where Huanglongmon is sleeping."

"And we'll start searching for clues!" Shadow said.

Axel dug into his backpack and brought out a handheld communicator. "In order to make this mission a success, we'll need to be able to maintain communication with each other."

Takuya nodded, taking the communicator from Axel. "OK! No problem!"

Izzy's laptop beeped abruptly. He opened it and smiled when he saw what was on his screen. "Aha! It's ready!" He unreeled a cable from the side of his computer and plugged it into Omega's back. "I'm going to do my bit by locating our missing friends!"

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked.

Izzy inserted his Digivice into his laptop and started typing in commands. "I'm going to use Omega's high-powered sensors to locate our other friends. By using a Digivice to augment his scanners, Omega can detect where partnered Digimon are in each region. And if the Digimon are at high levels, then he can easily locate them without a problem."

Ken nodded. "I see... And because your partner is stuck at the Ultimate level, maybe Omega can find out where MegaKabuterimon is, right?."

Mimi frowned. "Why didn't you try this last night?"

"Because the program wasn't ready. It takes a llong time to compile Mimi, believe me," Izzy said, typing some more. "Done!"

Omega's eyes flashed for a few moments before he turned to face in what appeared to be a random direction. "**Digimon energy analysis alert!**"

Eva glanced at where Omega was looking. "They're over there?"

"**Detecting high amounts of energy from the western area of Gran Elysium,**" Omega continued. "**Subject's name... Insectoid Digimon, Ultimate level, Vaccine type... MegaKabuterimon.**"

Lucario smiled slightly. "The western area...they must be in the Inkanalan region!"

"And still in their Chibi Modes, no doubt..." FrauLabramon muttered.

"**Digimon energy analysis alert!**" Omega suddenly said again.

Izzy blinked. "Huh?"

"**Detecting high amounts of energy from the western area of Gran Elysium,**" Omega continued.

Rouge slapped her head. "Great... he's repeating things now."

"**Subject's name... Ancient Dragon Digimon, Mega level, Vaccine type... Imperialdramon Dragon Mode,**" Omega said.

Rouge facefaulted. "Huh?!"

Flara smiled. "It must be the Veemon from Silesia!"

Wormmon nodded. "Yeah, because Davis' Veemon can't become Imperialdramon without my help."

"Yeah..." Ken said. He glanced at Izzy. "What happened?"

Izzy blushed. "I'm still getting used to this program. Sooner or later, I'll figure out how it happened..."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Sure you will, Izzy. Sure you will."

"You think the others are coming here?" Tommy asked.

Takuya grinned. "Well, if they are, then wwe'd better make sure they get a warm welcome!"

Everyone else nodded and left the room.

"Mmmmmmmfh!"

Growly came back in with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, BlackGabumon..."

BlackGabumon just sighed underneath his gag.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Inkwanalan region...

"Is everybody ready?" Imperialdramon asked. Alphamon and Sonic were standing on his head while everyone else was situated in the force field dome on his back.

Alphamon nodded. "Yes, everyone's on board, Imperialdramon!"

"OK, where do we go from here, Alphamon?" Imperialdramon asked.

Alphamon looked up at the sun. "Currently, we're facing to the west. Gran Elysium is located east of here."

Imperialdramon snorted in response. He would have nodded, but he might have dislodged Sonic and Alphamon. "Right! Tell me when we're in the right region and close to the town and palace!"

"Of course!" Alphamon said before glancing at Sonic. "Are you ready?"

Sonic grinned, holding the Chaos Emeralds tightly. "Are you kidding? I was born ready!"

Alphamon nodded. "OK! Imperialdramon, **GO!!**"

Imperialdramon roared in response as he hovered into the air, turning around 180 degrees to face eastward.

Sonic held the two Chaos Emeralds up as they started to glow. "_Chaos... __**CONTROL!!**_"

There was a flash of blue and silver light and Imperialdramon and all his passengers disappeared.

They were on their way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

However, while Takuya and the others were making plans to search for clues and Imperialdramon's party was flying towards Gran Elysium, Lucemon was having a quick meeting with Madoudramon at the camp in Gizmakgear.

Sitting at his desk, Lucemon rubbed his forehead. "Madoudramon, I think it's time we put an end to this."

"An end to what?" Madoudramon asked.

"The Digidestined, the Tamers, the Pokemon Trainers, the Duelists, the Silesians and those Sonic rodents!" Lucemon snapped. "I'm going to destroy them, along with the four power sources!"

Madoudramon stood back in shock. "What? You want to destroy WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MegaKabuterimon and MagnaAngemon?!"

"No, I want to have a cup of tea with them... **OF COURSE I WANT TO DESTROY THEM!**" Lucemon snapped.

"Lucemon, if those four Digimon are destroyed, UmbraDevimon will only have the strengthh of a normal Mega-level Digimon!" Madoudramon said. "Just what did that sneak attack do to you?!"

Lucemon stood up from his desk and glared at Madoudramon. "I don't know, but it cleared my head! I'm going to be very sensible about this from now on...I can no longer keep them alive! They're in this world and in my way of getting the ultimate power, the power which is stronger than even the legendary Chaos Emeralds, Millennium Items, or the Crystal of Ix!"

Madoudramon sighed. "Calm yourself, Lucemon. I hardly doubt the Ancient Delta would be dangerous as Ix."

Lucemon fell silent and sat back down, looking very weary. "Damn... I still feel tired..."

"Yes... and I can hardly disagree with you if you're planning on destroying them by yourself. I learned that that sneak attack had another side-effect..." Madoudramon said. "For now, your power has been decreased to the strength of a regular Ultimate-level Digimon."

Lucemon looked up in horror. "**WHAT?!**"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... however, the effects are not permanent. It'll wear off, but I don't know when."

Lucemon ground his teeth. "Who would knock me out and drain my power for a while?!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ain't I a stinker?" Valmarmon asked cheerfully.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, you want to destroy them?" Madoudramon asked.

Lucemon nodded. "Yes, but how? And where the hell are they?"

Madoudramon was silent for a moment. "They're at Gran Elysium."

"Chuuten Elysia's capital, right?" Lucemon murmured. "Where Serene Town and the Divine Capitol are located, along with Huanglongmon, correct?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes. And considering you want them destroyed, then I know the ideal Digimon to complete this task before they have the chance to wake Huanglongmon from his deep sleep."

Lucemon looked up. "Who?"

Madoudramon snapped his fingers and brought out a black orb. "**UmbraDevimon**."

Lucemon closed his eyes. "Of course... once the four power sources are dead, UmbraDevimon will no longer be of any use to me... very well. Set him up and have him ready to destroy the Divine Capitol for good."

Madoudramon nodded and walked away. "Understood..."

Lucemon sighed and leaned back into his seat. "No more playing games... I'll destroy them... once and for all..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

MarineDevimon walked out of one of the tents, carrying a crate of metal armour. "No place in there as well..."

ShadowRanamon walked by, glancing at the Sea Animal Digimon. "Hey, sugah. Is that what I think it is?"

MarineDevimon nodded. "Yes, it's the Super Digizoid we got from the Black Market in Kotostan. I bought nearly 20 crates of this stuff so we can upgrade the DarkKnightmon!"

ShadowRanamon grinned. "Excellent news, sugah..." She blinked. "Hold on... Isn't it morning in Chuuten?"

MarineDevimon nodded. "Yep."

"So, why is it still dark?" ShadowRanamon asked. "Are we expecting the day of doom or something?"

MarineDevimon shook his head. "No, no... BlackGuilmon is down at the Black Market with Sealsdramon and SkullSatamon to getting some Super Digizoid. Becoming nighttime is part of the gag."

ShadowRanamon sweatdropped. "What sort of gag...?"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in the streets of Kotostan...

"Is this the place?" BlackGuilmon asked as he, Sealsdramon and SkullSatamon stopped in front of a nondescript building.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep... they say that you can find just about anything here."

"Anything, huh?" Sealsdramon asked. "You don't suppose they have the Crystal of Ix, the all-powerful jewel that can absorb magic, granting its wielder unlimited power? The one that can also absorb magic from different worlds, turning them colorless and leaving its inhabitants listless and without purpose or meaning?"

"Listless and without purpose or meaning?" BlackGuilmon asked. "So, in other words, just like me?"

Sealsdramon sweatdropped. "Not exactl... yeah... you're right."

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yep. They have that."

Sealsdramon grinned gleefully. "Perfect! I wonder how they got it..." He shrugged. "Ah, who cares. They won't mind if we steal it."

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, they won't mind. They got about a hundred in there."

"A hundred?!" Sealsdramon repeated. "I thought there were only half a dozen in existence!"

"It's easy to make another one of those Oynx crystal things..." SkullSatamon said. "They just copy it out of a book and-"

Sealsdramon facefaulted. "Those are ornaments, you dolt! I was talking about the real deal! Oh, forget it..."

"Well, real or not, at least this place will have the Super Digizoid we need!" BlackGuilmon said, grabbing the handle of the front door. "OK! Let's go!"

He pulled the handle...

Nothing happened.

BlackGuilmon chuckled. "Heh... must open the other way..."

He pushed on the door...

Nothing happened.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "Huh?!" He turned his attention to a sign hanging near the door. His jaw dropped. "It's closed!"

"What?!" Sealsdramon gasped.

SkullSatamon shrugged. "Well, it is a bit late..."

BlackGuilmon slowly turned to stare at SkullSatamon. "A bit late? A bit... late?! What do you mean 'a bit late'?! You said this place was open 24 hours a day!!"

As BlackGuilmon turned his attention back to the door, the idiot replied, "Yeah, but not at night."

Cue heavy, loud facefaulting from BlackGuilmon and Sealsdramon.

Now at this point, BlackGuilmon would normally scream in rage and alert the night guards of their presence. If that happened, then everything would be ruined.

So, is that what BlackGuilmon did?

No...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While this was going on, let's move onto something more interesting...

King Mickey walked down a hallway in his palace, followed by his court magician, Donald Duck, and his knight captain, Goofy. "So, fellas, what's on today's list of things to do?"

Donald rolled out a **VERY** long list and looked through it carefully. "Well, your majesty, there's about 2000 important things to do."

Mickey came to a screeching halt. "2000?!"

"Well, you were away for a year during the Heartless and Nobody crisis," Goofy pointed out.

Mickey sighed. "Yeah, that's true. Okay, Donald... pick out the things I should be able to do today."

Donald nodded. "Very well, your majesty. Let's see... First off, there's the meeting with the other Kings; King Triton, King Simba, Emperor Kuszo..."

"With the Emperor there, it's not going to be an easy task speaking to all of them sensibly..." Goofy pointed out.

Mickey sighed. "Very true, Goofy. Very true."

"Then there's the meeting with Zeus, Leader of the _Green_ Gods," Donald continued. He paused, feeling there was something wrong with that statement.

Goofy scratched his head. "Gawrsh, I thought they were _Greek_ Gods."

Donald grumbled. "My nephews must have been playing with this again..."

Mickey chuckled. "I see... well, I think I know what Zeus wants to talk to us about. Recently, his younger brother Hades went missing from the Underworld for a few days. When he came back, he said he had lost track of time."

Donald frowned. "Really?"

"Yes...I fear there might be a connection to the mysterious wormhole we've recently discovered..." Mickey said. "The presence of that wormhole is more ominous than the portals you two and Sora used to travel to different worlds. In fact, I don't think the Keyblades would be able to seal it away..."

"How do you know?" Goofy asked.

Mickey closed his eyes. "I tried it and it didn't work..."

Donald and Goofy looked horrified. Goofy gulped. "Gawrsh, I hope that doesn't mean there's a dangerous, blood-thirsty, man-eating monster living on the other side!"

Donald rolled his eyes. "Goofy, what are the odds of that?"

And then a horrible, deadly, evil, dark, monstrous, bloodthirsty, deep voice boomed throughout the Kingdom Heart worlds...

"_**SKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULSAAAAAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!**_"

King Mickey summoned his Keyblade, glancing around in alarm. "What was that?"

"Must have been the monster from the other side," Goofy noted. He glanced at the duck in his arms. "What do you think, Donald?"

Donald glared at Goofy. "Stop talking and start running!"

Mickey glanced at his friends before staring at his Keyblade. "Fellas, I know what I'll be discussing with the Kings today...in fact, contact Sora and his friends. I think we should deal with this wormhole and find out its true purpose."

"You mean... we're going into that wormhole thing?" Goofy asked.

Mickey shook his head. "No, not yet. We don't know if we could actually pass through it and survive yet. If Hades made it through and back, it's because he's an immortal god, we're not sure regular mortals could do the same thing."

"A good chance we could get killed?" Donald asked.

Mickey nodded. "Yes... when we're ready, we'll make a plan to find out what this wormhole is really about... come on, fellas..." He walked down the hallway.

"Well, at least there's good news..." Goofy said cheerfully.

Donald blinked. "What's that?"

"This wormhole has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts!" Goofy replied.

Donald sweatdropped (Donald: How did I do that?) and bopped Goofy's head with his magicial staff. "Follow the king now..."

Goofy nodded and walked down the hallway, carrying Donald in his arms...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Kotostan...

"**YOU IDIOT!!**" BlackGuilmon screamed, throttling SkullSatamon. "**YOU BLOODY, BLOODY, IDIOT!!**"

Oh, and I lied earlier, by the way.

But what about the nighttime guards? Well...

Sealsdramon rubbed his head. "I never thought those guys would be scared of a Rookie... and they're Mega-levels, too! Ugh..."

BlackGuilmon stopped attacking SkullSatamon, but still shook in rage. "So... **WHY** did you think that the shop was open for 24 hours a day, even though it closes at **NIGHT?!**"

"Simple!" SkullSatamon replied. "Well... I don't know."

Shall we go back to Kingdom Hearts as BlackGuilmon screams blue murder?

No?

Oh, okay...

"**YOOOOOOOOOOU** (_**BEEEEEEEEEEP!!**_) **MOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOON!!**" BlackGuilmon screamed.

"See you back at the base, boss!" Sealsdramon said, running back towards headquarters with his tail between his legs.

SkullSatamon waved cheerfully after him. "Bye-bye, seal!"

"_**I'M NOT A SEA MAMMAL!!**_" Sealsdramon screamed in the distance.

And to end this scene...

BlackGuilmon brought out his pencil again.

Moving on...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

And back at the campsite...

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**" Sealsdramon screamed, rushing through the campsite and running past MarineDevimon and ShadowRanamon.

"See?" MarineDevimon asked. "This means the author's gag is over and the sunlight will soon return."

ShadowRanamon nodded. "That's good. It's amazing that Sealsdramon was able to get back to our base somehow without a ship."

MarineDevimon chuckled. "Oh yeah... our base is on an island while Kotostan is on another. He must have jumped pretty far or ran across from one island to another in another comical fashion..."

"Or maybe through a plothole, who cares?" ShadowRanamon added with a shrug. "Anyway, it's too bad you won't live long."

MarineDevimon blinked. "How come?"

"Well, he went down there to get some Super Digizoid and wasn't told that you already got some for the sake of comedy..." ShadowRanamon started. "How do you think he's going to react?"

MarineDevimon paled and started to run while carrying the crate of Super Digizoid over his head. "**SEALSDRAMON, WAIT FOR MMMMMMMMEEEEEE!!**"

Yamidramon and Atolmdramon came out of the tent, each carrying a crate, just in time to see MarineDevimon running away. Atolmdramon blinked. "Hey, aren't we suppose to follow him to put these crates somewhere?"

Yamidramon nodded. "Yeah, but if he thinks we're chasing after him while carrying this stuff, then he can think again!"

ShadowRanamon sighed and walked away. "Boys..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

So, the darkest tale had been told.

And Krateimon is unaware that his overconfidence may have set up the way for his own downfall.

Alphamon is Velene's partner and Lumi is slowly regaining her confidence, her caring nature, and her courage with the help of Vulko and his friends.

How will they stop Krateimon?

The adventure continues...

00000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, Imperialdramon arrives at Gran Elysium and the mission begins! Witness how they uncover Krateimon's plan and stop one of the greatest threats to Chuuten Elysia for good! However, UmbraDevimon is coming and everyone needs to be ready for him! What will happen? Wait and see!**

**Disney and Square Enix own the concept of Kingdom Hearts. I did a one-shot Kingdom Hearts story sometime last year, but if you're expecting the cast to appear in the story, then you'll have to wait a while.**

**And HaganeOkamimon, who is he? What is his true mission? Well, you're going to have to wait again. **

**Also, if you're aware of the tale of the Battle of Hikari and Yami... then, ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves as both sides are ready to reveal hidden, dark secrets of the war long, long ago. Secrets like the mysterious Aura Kingdom. Let's just say that Valmarmon's much more evil than you thought.**

**Oh yeah, if people are still wondering if Data Squad is joining in, then... **_**YES, THEY ARE!!**_** However, I need to plan it. They'll probably show up at some point after the last episode of Digimon Data Squad is shown in America.**

**Speaking of one-shots, I'm tempted to do another one, but I don't have any real ideas just yet. Maybe something with Ash's Charizard and Charla... Hmm, time will tell...**

**Is there anything else? Oh yes, any comments on Lumi? She's going to be something interesting for Vulko. **_**Coughs**_

**OK, until the next time, see ya!**


	88. Revive God Beast! Krateimon's Downfall!

**It's time for the next chapter!**

**It's time for Krateimon's punishment!**

**Well, that'll happen later in the chapter...**

**But how will the good guys reveal that he's a traitor?!**

**Let's begin...**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Divine Capitol was one of the greatest landmarks of Gran Elysium. It contained the sleeping body of Huanglongmon, the creator of the Digimon Sovereigns, a being so strong he could be called a god.

The palace was like an entire multi-leveled city contained within stonewalls and ceiling, a towering edifice several miles wide with white walls, blue roofs, and spires glittering with diamonds and pearls. It loomed over a much smaller city called Serene Town, where the people who had been kidnapped from Fuchs City lived. Normally the town was a tranquil and quite pretty place despite the monolithic structure rising in the background, but ever since a section of the town had been burned to the ground and cordoned off from the rest of it, things just hadn't been the same.

The town and Capitol were built close to the edge of a huge floating island, where a port for airships was located. Surrounding the western side and rear of the palace was a forest growing over the rocky and mountainous terrain, which made up Gran Elysium. There was a low glow of blue and silver light in the distant rocks.

"We've made it!" Joey cheered...

Only to be pounced upon by Tai, Davis, Takato, Guilmon, Impmon, Ash, Yugi, Syrus, Tails and Espa, pinned to the ground as they as they all shushed him rather loudly. "**SHHHHHHHH!!**"

"Ugh..." Joey groaned from beneath the massive pile on top of him. "Anyone else wanna join in?"

Matt grinned. "MetalGarurumon?"

"Torterra?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"Me?" Charizard laughed.

"**I WASN'T BEING SERIOUS!**" Joey yelled...

Only for Yugi and everyone else's hands to slap over his mouth. "**SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**"

Kaiba smirked. "You have only your own mouth to blame, Wheeler."

Joey's eye twitched.

"Joey, please..." Yugi hissed.

Velene climbed up a boulder and looked out at the Divine Capitol. "Wow... it's beautiful..."

"Fancy place you got there!" Sonic said. "So, Alphamon, is that it?"

Alphamon nodded. "Yes. That's the Divine Capitol, the center of Gran Elysium..."

Terriermon cocked his head as he stood on Henry's shoulder. "Hey, Henry. When I look at that palace, why do I feel like playing _Legend of Zelda_?"

Henry smirked. "Maybe because that palace is similar to Hyrule Castle, but with notable differences?"

"I thought it looked more like Disney Castle," Zudomon Chibi Mode said.

Garudamon Chibi Mode shrugged. "Eh, whatever it is, it sure looks impressive." She frowned. "Hold on... since when did you ever watch Disney fil- **WHERE DID YOU GO?!**"

"Can I help you?" Guilmon asked Zudomon Chibi Mode, who was hiding in his backpack.

"_Shh, don't let her find me and demand questions of how I'm aware of Disney stuff! I have my macho reputation to uphold!_" Zudomon Chibi Mode hissed back.

MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode shook his head. "You do have a repuation, but it isn't even remotely macho..."

Terriermon glanced at Alphamon. "So, why not call this Hyrule Castle?" Terriermon asked

Alphamon chuckled. "Then we might have to rename this area Gran Hyrule..."

Sonic grinned. "Sounds catchy."

Terriermon grinned. "How about calling it Disney Castle?"

Henry sweatdropped. "Gran Disney...be quiet, Terriermon."

Terriermon snickered.

Vulko glanced at Lumi, smiling slightly. "So, your home is near the castle, Lumi?"

Lumi nodded. "Yeah... it's located near Mr. Nlos' house in Serene Town. I used to live there with my papa and mama and my older sister. Now, it's just me and papa since Chiko's stuck outside and mama is..." She stopped and took a deep breath.

Vulko placed his hand on Lumi's shoulder. "It's all right, Lumi. It's all right... Once we've exposed Krateimon for who he really is, you'll finally be at peace."

Lumi smiled. "Thank you, Vulko..."

Velene chuckled as she walked over to them. "I have a feeling, Lumi, you started feeling at peace when Vulko arrived."

Lumi blushed. "I believe you're correct, Mrs. Velene..."

"What's going on now, mama?" Vulko asked. "I know we have to find evidence about Krateimon being a traitor, but what about Aunt Flara and everyone else?"

Velene frowned. "I don't know... we don't know if they're on Krateimon's side or if they know what really happened..."

We know what happened!" a familiar voice shouted. Everyone whirled around to see Rika and her entire group coming towards them.

Takato gasped. "Rika!"

Henry looked around. "What's going on?! How did you guys find us?!"

Izzy smiled. "A special program I made using Omega's scanners to detect my Digimon partner. We located you guys at Inwakalan just before you left."

Shadow nodded. "And I sensed the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, so I knew you were using Chaos Control for a reason."

"We calculated that you guys might land somewhere near Elysium, so using my D3, we were able to find you," Ken added.

Rika nodded. "That's right. So, why did you use Chaos Control, and how did you know to come here?"

Takato sighed. "It's a long story, Rika..."

"**SORA!!**" Garudamon Chibi Mode cried, flying over to Sora and hugging her.

Sora smiled and giggled. "Garudamon..."

"**IZZY!!**" MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode yelled, hovering over to his Digidestined partner.

Izzy sighed in relief. "MegaKabutiermon, I'm glad you're well..."

"**JOOOOE!!**" Zudomon Chibi Mode bellowed, leaping at Joe...

"**GAAAH!!**"

...and pinning him to the ground due to his weight. Zudomon Chibi Mode sweatdropped. "Oh, sorry..."

Joe coughed. "It's okay, Zudomon... really..."

"Looks like the doctor needs a doctor," Davis joked, getting a slight nudge in the stomach from TK's elbow.

Ken walked over to them, carrying Wormmon. "Do you guys have any idea how we got separated in the first place?"

TK shook his head. "No. We're clueless as you are, but we must have been split up for a good reason."

"Why's that?" Ken asked.

Davis narrowed his eyes. "Because we know the truth of Krateimon!"

"I see..." Ken frowned.

Tristan kneeled beside Joey, laughing. "Looks like your big mouth got you into trouble...again!"

Joey's eye twitched. "Not now, Tristan. Kaiba is about and you know how much I like to bellow threats at him."

"Which he always ignores?" Tea added.

Joey sweatdropped. "Yeah..."

Yugi smiled and laughed.

Misty ran over to Ash and Brock. "You guys! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Misty!" Brock said.

"_Misty..._" Ash whispered, a strange feeling somewhere in his body. "_You're okay..._"

Misty smiled. "Yep! Takes more than that portal we used to keep us apart!"

Ash nodded wistfully. "Yeah..."

"After all, you still have to pay for my bike, Ash!" Misty snapped.

"**WAH!**" Ash cried, facefaulting.

Brock shook his head. "Oh brother..."

Merukimon was nearby, sitting down and smirking slightly. "You humans... the way you hide your concern for your friends is very odd, young lady."

"Just like how she hides her concern for Ash with a mallet?" Brock asked.

"It might be useful in case Dynasmon uses a megaphone again," Merukimon chuckled.

Misty blinked in surprise. "Wh...Who are you?"

Ash got up. "He's Merukimon, one of the Olympian Digimons that protects Chuuten."

Misty gasped. "Merukimon... so, you're alive?!"

Merukimon nodded. "Yes. And not just me..."

"Who else?" Misty asked.

Alphamon coughed, attracting everyone's attention. That was when everyone in Rika's group saw at last the legendary leader of the Royal Knights. "I'm glad to see you back together with your friends and comrades."

MetalGarurumon chuckled. "So do we."

"Hey, who in Sam Hill is that fella there?!" Hassleberry asked.

Lucario stepped forward, smiling joyfully. "**Alphamon**!"

Telene blinked, staring in amazement at the Exalted Knight Digimon. "That's Alphamon?!"

Lucario nodded. "Yes. That's him..."

Rika stared at her D-Power as Alphamon's information came up. "Yeah... that's Alphamon all right..."

Growly blinked. "Whoa! He's even bigger than I imagined!"

"And handsomer," Rouge joked with a wink, causing Shadow to groan.

Lillymon giggled. "He's so dreamy!"

Mimi blinked. "Dreamy?!"

"Either she's telling the truth or she's still dazed from FrauLabramon's mallet..." Eva muttered.

FrauLabramon chuckled sheepishly. "Heh heh... sorry..."

BlackGabumon beamed. "I'm starting to get good at dodging mallets! Hahahaha!"

(**WHAM!!**)

Blaise walked away, rubbing her wrist. "Now, it's time for fists..."

BlackGabumon groaned, rubbing his head. "I'll start now, shall I...?"

Alphamon chuckled slightly. "Lucario, I'm glad to see you well. How did your journey go?"

Lucario bowed. "Forgive me, Alphamon-sama. I must save that tale for later. I have some questions I need to ask of you."

Merukimon got up. "Like if Krateimon is telling the truth or if Alphamon and the other Knights are traitors?"

Lucario's jaw dropped. "Merukimon-sama, you're alive!"

Merukimon smiled. "Yes, we were fortunate to survive Krateimon's sneak attack..."

Rika's group stared at Merukimon in shock and horror. Brendan was the first to speak. "Krateimon tried to kill you?"

"And what do you mean by '_we_'?" Inumon asked.

Vulko coughed. "Well..."

Eva blinked. "Vulko?"

Vulko stepped aside to reveal Lumi and Dovemon. "Krateimon tried to kill Alphamon, Merukimon and..."

Lucario's eyes widened. "Lumi! Dovemon!"

"That's Lumi?" Flara asked, walking over and kneeling before her. "She looks so cute..."

Lumi blushed. "Th...Thank you, Miss...?"

"This is my Aunt Flara!" Vulko said before pointing at Eva, whom was carrying FrauLabramon. "And that's her daughter and my cousin, Eva!"

Eva waved. "Hi!"

Lumi shyly waved back. "H..Hello..."

Misty blinked. "So, that's Lumi?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, she's a Glaceon."

"Glaceon? That's Eevee's Ice-type evolved form that was discovered in the Sinnoh region with Grass-type Leafeon, right?" Misty asked.

"Yeah! And Glaceons are one of the strongest evolved forms of Eevee ever, according to Lucas!" Ash added.

Charizard grinned. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Was that a pun?" Togetic asked.

Charizard blinked. "What do you me- never mind."

Lillymon was holding Mimi back. "I know she's cute, Mimi! But you shouldn't cuddle her like a doll!"

"**BUT SHE'S SO CUTE, LILLYMON!!**" Mimi screamed.

Vulko sweatdropped, remembering how Yolei and Mimi had reacted when they first saw him. "Erm... Lumi, be careful around her..."

Lumi blinked. "OK..."

"Think you two should protect Lumi?" Syrus asked.

Jaden shrugged. "I dunno, Sy. I don't think Neos can hold up to her..."

Neos shook his head. "Very funny, Jaden..."

"**FRAULABRAMON!!**" Zudomon Chibi Mode bellowed. "**TURN US BACK INTO OUR NORMAL FORMS, PLEASE!!**"

FrauLabramon responded by bringing out a very large mallet. "How about you calm down and wait patiently? We have more important things to do..."

Zudomon Chibi Mode shrinked back. "Yes, ma'am..."

Dovemon blinked. "Wow! She's amazing!"

"And dangerous too..." BlackGabumon muttered.

Alphamon stared at FrauLabramon, blinking in amazement. "Can it be...?"

Velene stepped forward, smiling. "Oh, and I've found my Digimon partner."

Telene blinked. "You did, sis?! Wow, where is he? **WHO** is he?!"

Velene smirked as she walked over and stood beside Alphamon.

There was silence...

"_You guys might have to pin them down to keep them from crying out in disbelief..._" Joey muttered.

Tai glanced around. "_We don't have enough people to go around..._"

Thankfully, nobody cried out in shock. Telene and Lucario would have, if Espa hadn't put his hand over Telene's mouth and Pikachu and Leafeon hadn't pinned Lucario to the ground.

Blaise stared at Alphamon in disbelief. "Alphamon is your partner, Velene?"

Velene nodded. "Yes, that's correct. Alphamon and I have checked it and... it's one hundred percent official."

BlackGabumon groaned. "Great, now there's someone cooler than me..."

Growly rolled his eyes. "As if you were ever 'cooler' in the first place..."

And after fifteen minutes of Alphamon, Merukimon, Lumi and Dovemon being introduced to Rika's group and getting a quick rundown of how Krateimon was really the traitor, everyone turned their attention back towards the mission, while trying to ignore the question of...

"What's Impmon and Calumon doing here?" Renamon asked.

"Explain later, toots!" Impmon said.

Yugi glanced at Alphamon. "I think you should lead this operation, Alphamon. You're much more knowledgeable about this place than we are."

Merukimon nodded. "Agreed. Even though Leopardmon and Craniamon have ideas and make strategies, you have excellent leadership skills. It's best that you think up the plans we need to stop Krateimon once and for all."

Alphamon glanced around as everyone nodded their agreement. "Very well. All right, everyone. I must remind you that we'll need to do this carefully and with total cooperation and teamwork."

"Well, that means BlackGabumon's out," Growly muttered.

BlackGabumon fumed.

"And we must also act with total silence while searching the Divine Capitol," Alphamon added.

"And that's Wheeler out too," Kaiba added with a smirk.

Joey fumed.

"I'm sorry, but you better make this meeting quick!" Alexis said, glancing at her watch. "We've only got about an hour and forty minutes until the trial starts!"

"Trial? What trial?" Jaden asked.

"The trial to determine if the Knights are guilty or not, sarge!" Hassleberry said. "The remaining Councilors and Olympians are going to judge the Knights and decide if they should stay or be banished! The only ones who can't vote are the missing Silesians?"

Alphamon rubbed his chin. "So, that leaves us with five Olympians and six Councilors..."

Shadow shook his head. "Seven now. A few minutes ago, Krateimon announced that there's a new group known as the Ocean, led by **Vikemon**. And he's already given his verdict on the Knights because he couldn't come today. Guilty."

"So, if there are 12 voters, what happens if it's a tie?" Takato asked.

Lucario snarled. "Krateimon came up with the idea to let the Silesians decide."

"And considering how angry they are, they'll say '_guilty_' before Krateimon even finishes asking for their vote..." Brendan added.

Lumi gasped. "No! We have to stop them!"

Merukimon nodded. "I agree. Alphamon, we can't waste anymore time!"

BlackGabumon grinned. "Well, that's simple. You guys should bust into the trial and force Krateimon to fess up!"

"That might work, except that Krateimon might claim that Merukimon, Lumi and Dovemon had been brainwashed to work for Alphamon and if they tried to force him to tell the truth, it might make them look even guiltier in the eyes of the public," BlackAgumon said.

BlackGabumon fumed. "Is this guy **THAT** smart?!"

Merukimon scowled. "Unfortunately. As tempting as it would be to force Krateimon to reveal the truth, I would rather turn the tables on him. He's been outwitting us for a long time now, but this will be our chance to show him what it feels like."

Alphamon nodded. "Correct. However, there is another way to shake Krateimon up: by awakening Huanglongmon! As a divine dragon, he could sense if a person was telling the truth or not."

"So, by using the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, we could wake him from his slumber!" Takuya realized.

Koji nodded. "That's right."

"Where does Huanglongmon sleep anyway?" JP asked.

"Do you recall how big the Sovereigns are?" Alphamon asked.

Brock frowned. "Yes, we do. And now that I think about it, he must be sleeping in a very big room."

Alphamon sighed. "That's right. In order to protect him, Huanglongmon is currently sleeping in the basement. There is only one door to his chamber, and it's heavily guarded by Knightmon. You'll have to sneak past them in order to get to Huanglongmon."

"Well, we can't kill them or we'll just attract attention!" Zoey noted.

Neos glanced at Jaden and nodded.

Jaden picked up Neos' idea and stepped forward. "Alphamon, Neos and I should go with the Legendary Warriors. I feel like I have something that would help them out. I don't know what it is yet, but it's better than nothing."

Alphamon nodded. "Very well."

"What do you have in mind, Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Ask Neos," Jaden replied.

Neos chuckled. "I'll explain everything once we get there..."

"OK... good luck..." Syrus muttered, confused.

"If waking Huanglongmon doesn't work, then we'd better search Krateimon's office for evidence! That neat freak must have hidden compartments no one knows about to keep his stuff a secret!" Davis said.

Axel smirked. "Well then, looks like that's a job for me!"

Lucas smiled. "I'll help him. I'll have my Pokemon assist us if we get into any trouble."

"All right, you can tag along, but we'd better do this professionally," Axel said.

"Got it!" Lucas replied.

Alphamon frowned. "There's one problem. You see, Krateimon's office is on the third floor. It stands out because he made he made it out of gold due to his vanity. However, it's always locked."

"And Krateimon is at his office at this very moment," Rouge added. "He said he'd come out an hour before the trial starts."

Ash frowned. "Really? What's stopping him from leaving early?"

Alphamon shook his head. "Nothing. It's his own sort of thing. When he decides on a time for something, he follows through on it precisely. So, if he plans to leave his office an hour before the trial, then that's when he'll come out."

Sonic grinned. "Well, I guess we can set you guys up to sneak into his office! I suggest we have someone sneak in there the instant he comes out!"

"You got to be kidding..." Zudomon Chibi Mode muttered. "I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I'm pretty sure that Krateimon would see Axel or Lucas sneaking into his office!"

"Who said Axel or Lucas would do it?" Sonic asked, glancing at one of his friends. "Am I right, Espio?"

Espio blinked, and Tails gasped. "Ah, Sonic! You're a genius! Espio can go with Axel and Lucas!"

"But why him?" Tai asked.

Espio smiled. "Because I'm a chameleon."

Zoe snapped her fingers. "I get it! You can turn yourself invisible, can't you?"

Espio nodded. "Yes. When Krateimon leaves his office, I can quickly slip by him while invisible and unlock the door to let everyone else in once he's gone."

Alphamon chuckled. "That's perfect! Now, the second idea is that we should have the group that arrived in the Divine Capitol before us and participate in the trial. The rest of us should stay here in the interim."

Mimi blinked. "Why?"

"So we won't arouse suspicion," Ken said. "If we're at the trial, Krateimon would notice that something was going wrong. Also, if we stick together in a huge group, we might stop him from seeing that Axel and the Spirit Digidestined weren't there."

Matt nodded. "Yeah. As for us, we can't let Krateimon know we're here and try and stop us. Also, it's best that Alphamon, Merukimon, Lumi and Dovemon stay here as well because everyone thinks they're dead."

"We'll reveal to everyone that we're alive, the Knights are innocent and Krateimon is the real traitor once you guys are ready!" Dovemon said.

Axel shook his bag, dumping some communication devices on the ground. "We should use these to contact each other."

Sonic grabbed one. "I'll head over to Serene Town and keep an eye on things there."

Tails took one as well. "And I'll hide myself in the courtroom to give you guys the report!"

Davis picked up another. "We've only got a little more than an hour before Krateimon's plans are complete!"

Takuya nodded, holding the device Axel had given him before. "Then we'd better make sure **OUR** plan is finished before his is!"

Axel smiled, picking up another device and standing with Lucas and Espio. "OK! Remember what Alphamon said! We need to go through this mission with teamwork, and coordination!"

"You got it!" Sonic said before rushing off to Serene Town. "Good luck, everyone!"

Alphamon nodded before turning to everyone else. "All right, move out!"

"Roger!" Everyone else said, their respective teams splitting off and heading for the Divine Capitol while everyone else stayed behind.

Lumi smiled. "They're doing this... to save our world from GranDracmon, right?"

Vulko nodded. "Yeah! And we'll make sure Krateimon will pay for hurting you, Lumi."

"_Thank you, Vulko..._" Lumi whispered.

Alphamon glanced at the original Digidestined, who had left the Chibi Modes behind because...well...did that really need any explanation? Plus, Krateimon would mock them, so let's save them from the pain. "It's best that you get ready in case the plan fails. Krateimon is a very powerful Mega-level Digimon. Remember the condition Merukimon was in when you found us."

Tai nodded. "Got it!"

"I've faced tougher Digimon then a weak coward like Krateimon!" WarGreymon said.

Alphamon sighed. "Good... Now, we just have to pray that nothing will go wrong... nothing..."

Yugi climbed up on the rock while staring sadly at the distant palace. "And I thought that when we got to this world, everyone but Lucemon's gang would have been peaceful... I can't believe someone so heartless would do such a thing..."

"_I'm sorry, Yugi,_" the voice of the ancient Pharaoh known as Yami echoed in Yugi's mind. "_Life isn't like that. You have to fight for peace or there might not be any future at all._"

Yugi smiled, speaking back to Yami in his mind. "_You're right, Pharaoh. We're going to give these people a much better future! I just hope we're not too late..._"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A door slowly opened and Axel poked his head in. "Coast is clear... everybody, come in..."

Axel walked into an empty corridor, followed by Jaden, Neos, Espio, Lucas, Leafeon and the Legendary Warriors.

"You used that door before?" Jaden asked.

Axel nodded. "Yeah, so we could get out of this place and meet up with you guys."

"OK! We're in!" Leafeon said. "Now what?"

"We go on our mission, that's what!" Lucas said.

Axel nodded. "Right. Lucas, Espio, let's go."

"OK!" Lucas replied.

"Let us begin..." Espio replied calmly.

Leafeon waved his head-leaf at Jaden, Neos and the Spirit Digidestined as he followed his trainer. "See ya later!"

Takuya grinned. "OK! Let's go and find the basement!"

"Right!" Jaden replied. He blinked. "So, which way do we go?"

The Spirit Digidestined fell silent. Tommy laughed sheepishly. "N...No idea..."

Neos shook his head. "This is troublesome... we might get caught if we go in the wrong direction."

Zoe groaned. "If only we had brought Lucario with us..."

Koichi closed his eyes. "Hold on... Lowemon's feelings..."

"Koichi?" Koji asked.

Koichi brought out his D-Tector and smiled. "Lowemon is telling me where to find Huanglongmon..." He walked forward. "Follow me, but be careful."

Everyone else nodded and followed Koichi down the hallway.

The plan seemed to be going smoothly. However...a lone figure standing in the shadows, unnoticed, stepped out and smirked slightly. "Hmm... they're looking for Huanglongmon, huh?" He followed them, also being careful. "I wonder what they're planning..."

Who is he? Friend or foe?

You'll just have to wait and see...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments later, Koichi stopped and whispered something to the others. "It's around this corner..."

Takuya nodded and peeked around the corner. He saw a pair of Knightmon guarding a dark blue door. He turned back and frowned. "The door is being guarded. Do you guys think we should take them down or something?"

"I have a better idea," Neos said. "Deception instead of death."

Jaden grinned. "We're all ears, Neos..."

Neos nodded. "OK... Now, Jaden... there are a couple of cards you can use to help us."

"Really? What are they?" Jaden asked.

Neos chuckled. "They're..."

A couple of minutes later, another pair of Knightmon walked down the corridor and approached the ones standing guard. One of the newcomers addressed the guards, saying, "Krateimon has new orders for you."

"Really?" Asked the first guard Knightmon. "What is it?"

The second Knightmon spoke. "You're needed at Serene Port. You'll receive further instructions once there."

The second guard Knightmon frowned. "But what about our guard duty? It's our shift."

"Don't worry," The first Knightmon said. "We're here to relieve you. We'll take over while you go and report at the Port."

The first guard Knightmon nodded. "Understood. We're on our way."

The two guarding Knightmon left their post and walked down the hallway. A couple of minutes after the coast were clear; Jaden and Neos stepped out of their hiding place. Jaden blinked. "Wow... it worked!"

Neos chuckled. "Of course it did, Jaden. What did you expect?"

JP looked around the corner. "What were those cards called again? And which is which?"

The first Knightmon smirked underneath its grill. "I'm **Neo-Spacian Dark Panther** and the other one is **Elemental Hero Prism**a."

Takuya stepped out. "How did you guys pull it off?"

"My card effect allows me to copy the name and effects of the opposing monster for the remainder of Jaden's turn while Prisma's effect allows him to change his name that of another monster," The Neo-Spacian Knightmon explained. "In holographic Duel Monsters, we take on the forms of those monsters to show we're using that effect."

The Elemental Hero Knightmon nodded. "Right. And because we're treating our names like Knightmon, we were able to take on their forms, too."

Takuya sweatdropped. "I somewhat get it and I somewhat don't."

Zoe smiled. "Well, I do. So, shall we go and see Huanglongmon?"

Jaden nodded, walking between the Knightmon and pulling on the door handle. "Uh oh..." He tried pushing on it as well. "Dang!"

Tommy gulped. "Don't tell me... it's locked."

"OK, I won't," Jaden replied.

Takuya gritted his teeth, switching the communicator on. "Hey, you guys. We've got a little problem here..."

"Let me handle this!" JP said, bringing out his D-Tector.

"_What is it?_" Came Tai's voice through the communicator.

"The door to Huanglongmon is locked," Takuya said. "But, don't worry, JP is going to bust it down!"

JP's free hand was surrounded by Digi-Code. "**EXECUTE! SPIRIT...**"

"_Just as long as it isn't dark blue and metallic, I'm sure you'll be fine,_" Said Alphamon.

JP froze and stared at the door. "Erm, why is that?"

"_Because the door's usually been weak and feeble with no lock, hence why we had Knightmon guarding it,_" Alphamon explained. "_We were planning to replace it with indestructable Chrome Digizoid door to make it safer, but what with beuracracy and the current crisis we never got around to it._"

"Ah..." JP said sheepishly. "I think someone else did."

Alphamon groaned. "_Damn Krateimon..._"

"He must be trying to keep us away from Huanglongmon!" Tommy gasped.

"And keeping the Knightmon here to increase his chances of preventing Huanglongmon from waking up," Koji added.

"_If it's locked, then Krateimon might have the key in his office!_" Alphamon said.

"He doesn't carry it around with him?" Neos asked.

"_No,_" Alphamon replied. "_He only carries the key to his office._"

JP frowned. "Takuya, try and contact Axel!"

Takuya nodded and turned on the communicator. "Axel! It's us! We need your help!"

Silence...

"He must have his turned off," Jaden said. "So they wouldn't alert Krateimon when he leaves his office."

JP started to run off. "I'll head to the office and meet up with Axel! We need to get that key!"

"Hold up, JP! I'm coming too!" Zoe called, rushing after JP.

"What shall we do?" Jaden asked.

"You guys hide, we'll keep our '_position_' as guardmon," The Elemental Hero Knightmon said.

Koichi nodded. "OK. Come on... and just wait..."

Takuya closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, on the third floor of the palace...

Lucas and Leafeon were hiding around a corner while Axel and Espio concealed themselves behind a flowerpot. They were focusing their attention on a door made of gold.

Lucas glanced at his Poketch. "There's almost an hour left until the trial starts."

Axel nodded. "OK. Espio, you better turn invisible now."

Espio nodded back. "Got it!" He closed his eyes and slowly faded away.

"Lucas-san, I'm going to make sure I don't throw up over Krateimon's shoes," Leafeon said.

Lucas sweatdropped at that odd promise. "Thank you, Leafeon... Just one question, why did you say that?"

"It's because I really dislike this Krateimon character after hearing so much about what he's done," Leafeon explained. "He makes me so angry!"

"He makes me angry too, but remember... Krateimon is a Mega-level Digimon, a level which many lower level Digimon consider to be God-like," Axel reasoned. "If you attack Krateimon like that, he won't hold back his strength to kill you..."

Lucas nodded. "He's right, so calm yourself, my friend."

Leafeon nodded sadly. "OK, Lucas-san..."

Suddenly, the doorknob on the golden door started to turn...

Axel leapt over to the corner where Lucas and Leafeon were and pushed them aside. "He's coming out..."

Lucas nodded, crouching down next to Leafeon. "The moment of truth..."

"_I must say, Krateimon. I'm impressed that you've taken action after revealing what the Knights have done to destroy this peaceful world,_" Said an unfamiliar voice. "_I would never have thought Alphamon would do such a thing..._"

Krateimon's voice chuckled. "_My dear Apollomon, Alphamon was holding back his true intentions all this time. He was waiting to strike us with the deadly venom of betrayal. And now, with the loss of one of your colleagues, we must act swiftly to stop the Knights' reign of terror once and for all. After all, remember that one of Alphamon's dreams is to revive the Royal Knights. Imagine what would happen if his dreams succeeded... our world would be pretty much doomed._"

Apollomon grunted. "_I suppose you're right. And we still don't know if Alphamon is alive or not. Speaking of the Knights, why aren't they trying to break out? I mean, they just allowed themselves to be captured..._"

"_It's a pretty trick, my dear fellow,_" Krateimon said. "_Kentaurosmon and Craniamon had the Knights surrender to show they wouldn't hurt the innocent. However, I'm sure they have some evil plan up their sleeves. We just have to be watchful for it._"

"_I guess you're right, Krateimon,_" Apollomon replied. "_It's a relief that you have a good side under that snobbish personality._"

Leafeon slapped his head-leaf over his mouth so he couldn't reply to that remark.

When Krateimon came into view, Axel whispered in Lucas' ear, "_That's him...that's Krateimon!_"

Lucas nodded as another figure came into view. "_And I'm guessing that's **Apollomon**..._"

"One of the Olympians," Leafeon whispered, remembering what Alphamon had told them.

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Apollomon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Shaman Digimon_

**ATTACKS: **_Sol Blaster, Phoebos Blow, Arrow of Apollo_

_A member of the Olympian Twelve. This Digimon secretly stores the solar energy of the sun within him, and he has the power to purify and melt all known materials. These powers are controlled through his hot blood; sometimes, he does show pity. _

0000000000000000000000000

Apollomon was a big and burly leonine Digimon, his huge muscles encased in thick red and orange armour. Great tongues of flame streaked out from his clawed gauntlets, billowing in the air along with the very long yellow mane growing down his back. A small ball of flame held in a metal frame hovered in the air just above his head.

They watched Apollomon and Krateimon walk down the stairs and out of sight before coming out of their hiding place.

"Apollomon really believes Alphamon is guilty?" Leafeon asked sadly.

Lucas sighed. "I'm not surprised. Considering that Merukimon is believed to be dead, I'd be shocked to find and Olympian who didn't blame Alphamon."

"The better question is, who doesn't believe Krateimon's lies?" Axel asked. He paused for a moment. "No, nobody will ever believe him again once we've found we've found the proof we need!"

Lucas nodded. "Right!" He glanced at the door. "I wonder if Espio's in yet..."

There was a moment of silence before the door rattled and swung open, revealing the visible Espio. "Can I help you?"

"He did it!" Leafeon cheered.

Axel smirked as he ran past Espio and entered Krateimon's office. "Good job."

Lucas glanced around at Krateimon's office. It was elegant and well organized with a very tidy desk in the middle of it. "Man, what a neat freak..."

"I would **LOVE** to mess this place up just to annoy him..." Leafeon snickered evilly.

Lucas sweatdropped. "Control yourself..."

Espio started to close the door. "Somewhere in here is the evidence Krateimon was foolish enough not to destroy...we hope."

Axel nodded. "Yeah. We just gotta figure out where to start!"

Before the door could close, JP burst in with Zoe right behind him. "You guys!"

Leafeon jumped onto JP, pinning him to the ground and slapping his head-leaf onto the big-boned lad's mouth. "**SHHHHH!**"

Espio groaned as he got up. "What hit me...?"

Lucas closed the door and glared at Zoe. "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be waking Huanglongmon up!"

Zoe nodded. "We know. However, Krateimon replaced the door to Huanglongmon's room with an indestructible gate. Alphamon ssays that he must be hiding the key in here somewhere because he only carries the key to his office with him at all times.

Leafeon removed his leaf from JP's mouth and sighed. "That's just great...we've just started and we already have a snag in our plans..."

JP shook his head as he sat up. "No way! It can still work! Krateimon or anyone else who believes Alphamon is the traitor hasn't caught us yet. We can still find the truth!"

Axel nodded. "OK. Espio, you stand guard at the door. Zoe, Lucas, you guys check the walls to see if there are any secret compartments that Krateimon's trying to hide. JP, you and I will check out the desk. Hopefully, we'll find your key."

JP grinned. "Got it!"

"Understood," Espio replied calmly.

Zoe rushed over to a wall and tapped against it gently. "Let's see... usually, secret compartments in walls are hollow so..."

Axel walked over to the drawers in Krateimon's desk and took some keys out of his pocket. "Let's see..."

"Hey, are those skeleton keys?" JP asked. "Why didn't you use 'em on the door?"

"Because I didn't know if Krateimon had extra security on that golden door of his or not," Axel said, fiddling with a lock. "Besides, if Krateimon replaced the door to Huanglongmon's room with a much more powerful one, what makes you think his office door is harmless?"

JP frowned. "True... I wonder where he's getting all this stuff..."

Axel pocketed his skeleton keys and pulled the drawer open. He picked out some files. "I'm guessin' our answers are in here."

"Hey! I think we found it!" Lucas said.

Zoe nodded, tapping against the wall. "Yeah, it's hollow here!" She fingered a small and inconspicuous blemish in the otherwise pristine surface. "What's this?" She pulled on the blemish and revealed a concealed compartment with a small keyboard and monitor inside. "What in the...?"

Espio frowned. "Whatever is behind that wall, Krateimon probably made sure it was password protected."

"That won't stop us," Axel said as he handed JP the files and took out another device from his bag. "Allow me..."

"What's that?" Leafeon asked.

Axel plugged the device into the keyboard and switched it on. "A decoder. With this, we can figure out what the password is."

Espio smirked. "You mercenaries have all the gadgets, huh?"

"All part of my job," Axel replied.

JP was looking through the files, a frown deepening on his face. "Hmm... How strange..."

As the decoder beeped to indicate it was finished, Axel removed it and stepped back. "The password is _Hagane Wolf_."

Zoe blinked. "Hagane? That means **Steel**."

"Steel Wolf?" Lucas repeated, a confused look on his face.

Axel shrugged. "Who knows? Input the password. We can figure out what it means later."

Zoe nodded and started typing it in. "**H-A-G-A-N-E W-O-L-F**. Done!"

The monitor flashed "**_PASSWORD ACCEPT!_**" before the wall slowly slid back to reveal a bunch of metal drawers and sliding cupboard doors hidden in a recessed space.

"Check that out!" JP gasped.

Zoe grinned. "We've hit the jackpot!"

"Hopefully, the gold is still there!" Lucas said, opening one of the drawers. "OK, let's take a look!"

Zoe nodded, pulling a drawer back. "OK!"

Leafeon pulled one of the doors aside and blinked at the sight of a harmless plant with black spots. "Huh? He likes plants? He doesn't have good taste... look at it... the poor thing is going to die soon..." He started sniffing the leaves.

"Axel, check these out..." JP muttered, holding up some files. "The first six pages of this file contains the schedules of a couple of Silesians, Professor Iga Yuugo and his housekeeper, Miss Garvia Psi."

Axel frowned. "I've heard about Iga Yuugo. He's a Lugia, right? And who is Garvia Psi?"

"A Gardevoir, a Psychic Pokemon," JP explained. He handed Axel some paperwork. "Check it out, Krateimon circled the address where Iga and Garvia are live and also circled the time when Garvia receives her milk every morning."

Axel frowned. "This is odd... what else is in there?"

JP held it up. "Blueprints of... something. I dunno... what do you make of it?"

Axel took the blueprints and frowned as he examined them. "This is... incredible! This blueprint... how can anyone make a device like this?!"

JP blinked. "Huh?"

"This is a blueprint for a device that can successful copy handwriting," Axel said. "It simply scans a sample of someone's handwriting, and by typing in words to it, you can make it write anything you want and make it look like someone else wrote it."

JP gasped. "You mean, this thing can forge handwriting just like that?!"

Axel nodded. "Yeah, but you know how we put pressure in our handwriting? This machine can't do that. Not everything is perfect."

JP stood silent. "Wait, this device can forge people's handwriting, right? Does that mean..."

Lucas blinked as he opened a cupboard to reveal a strange device. It looked like a black sewing machine with a keyboard, and had a note lying near it. "What is..."

"_Ooooooh..._" Groaned Leafeon.

Lucas blinked again, glancing down. "Erm, Leafeon...?"

"_Luuuuuuuucas-saaaaaaaan..._" Leafeon groaned, his eyes glazed over. "_It's soooooooooooo miiiiiiiiisty today..._"

"Erm, Lucas, what's wrong with Leafeon?" Zoe asked.

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know. Leafeon, what's the matter?"

"_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazy, Lucas-saaaaaaaaaaan... haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazy..._" Leafeon groaned. His mouth slowly curled into a smile. "_But, goooooooooooood... so gooooood to obeeeeeeeeey..._"

"What gives?" JP asked.

Espio pointed at the plant. "He was sniffing that plant."

Axel kneeled near the plant and sniffed it. "Hmm... Nothing..."

"_Huuuuuuuuumans are weaaaaaaaaaaaak, Poooooooookemon noooooses are muuuuuch stroooooongeeeeeer..._" Leafeon groaned.

Lucas sighed. "That plant is only affects Pokemon? What sort of plant is it?"

"That's a good question, it's not a plant I've ever seen," Axel muttered. He dug into his bag and brought out a camera. "We need to take some snapshots of these items since we can't take them with us."

Lucas nodded, bringing out a Pokeball. "I'm sorry, my friend. Until you regain your senses, return!"

"_Mooooooooooooooooooooore... I neeed mooooo-_" Leafeon stopped as he was returned to his Pokeball.

Lucas sighed as he clipped Leafeon's Pokeball onto his belt. "I hope he's okay..." He stared into the cupboard he had been looking in and pulled out the note. "What's this? _'My fellow Knights, I'm away on a journey to see if I can unlock the Celestial Gateway. I want you all to protect Serene Town and the Divine Capitol for the next 24 hours while I'm away. Signed, Alphamon_'..."

JP stared in disbelief. "Tha... That's Alphamon's message! His **REAL** message!"

"So, Alphamon never intended to abandon the people in the first place!" Zoe said.

"It was near this odd-looking device," Lucas noted, pointing to the 'sewing machine.'

JP looked at it and gasped. "No way! Alphamon saw this device before! He described it during his expeditionary flashback. He saw this when he met Prof. Yuugo in his lab to discuss when and where he'd be visiting our world. But, the next day, when he returned... it was gone."

"JP, does that thing look familiar to you?" Axel asked, holding the blueprints up. "That's the forgery machine."

"But, that means... Prof. Yuugo was working with Krateimon all along?!" Lucas gasped.

Espio frowned. "I wouldn't be surprised, considering that Krateimon had this plant which made Leafeon drunk."

"Well, at least we figured out how Krateimon was able to trick the Knights into leaving the region while Alphamon was away," Zoe said.

Axel nodded. "Yeah, too bad it's not enough. We need to search for more clues."

Lucas opened another drawer and brought out some more files. "What's this?"

"What did you find, Lucas?" Axel asked.

"Some sort of... map... to something called... _Canine Forest_," Lucas said, flipping through the pages. "And here's one on _Flying Sanctuary_ and... _Buggy Colony_."

Espio frowned. "The Canine clan, the Avian flock and the Insect swarm. Three groups that SaikouDevimon attacked, murdered or captured."

Zoe glanced at the maps over Lucas' shoulder. "So, this is how SaikouDevimon was able to attack them successfully! Krateimon told him **EVERYTHING!**"

"Yeah? Well, we're going to keep his trap shut now!" JP said, rushing over to the desk and pulling on a locked drawer. "Axel, open this up! We can't waste anymore time! We need to wake Huanglongmon up **NOW!**"

Axel sighed, bringing out his skeleton keys again. "All right, all right..."

Lucas glanced at Espio. "What did you mean when you said you weren't surprised, Espio? You think Prof. Yuugo is working for Krateimon because of that plant that made Leafeon act strangely?"

Espio nodded. "Yes. Remember what Alphamon said about Krateimon, he's not an inventor. So, it's possible that he's having Prof. Yuugo build machines for him to further his plans to bring to bring the Divine Capitol down from within."

Lucas blinked. "Yeah... that's right, Alphamon did ask how Krateimon could have forged his handwriting or gotten a device that made clouds."

Zoe glanced at the blueprints of the forgery machine. "Wait a minute, if Krateimon isn't an inventor, then who made these blueprints? Prof. Yuugo?"

"If he did, then somebody might have been aware that there was a forgery machine or..." Lucas trailed off. "Maybe the designs were made by somebody outside?"

JP sighed. "Man, we're getting more questions than answers. Even though we found this stuff, there's still so much we don't know, like what the plant Leafeon found was, or how Murmuxmon discovered Krateimon was the real traitor."

Axel nodded as he opened up another drawer. "And why he didn't put more security on his own desk. Budget cuts, maybe..." He blinked as he took out a brown box. "Hmm... He's hiding some treasure in here as well?" He opened it and discovered some syringes and vials containing clear liquid. "What are these...?"

JP blinked as he removed more files from the same drawer. "Man, this guy's loaded!" He looked through them carefully, noticing pictures and names of various Silesians. "The Silesians listed here are all aged 13-14."

"How many are there?" Axel asked, putting the box in his bag.

JP counted the files. "About... twelve..." He blinked as he removed a page. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong now, JP?" Zoe asked.

"Check out this girl..." JP said, handing Zoe the paper. "She's **GREEN**!"

Zoe blinked. "Green?" She looked at the paper and gasped. "Oh my gosh! You're right!"

"What's so shocking about someone being green?" Espio asked.

"That girl is an Espeon!" JP countered.

Zoe nodded. "Yeah! And Espeons are usually purple!"

Lucas stroked his chin. "A green Espeon? I guess that means she's an Alternate Pokemon."

"An Alternate Pokemon?" Zoe repeated, a confused expression on her face.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, or in other words, a Shiny Pokemon."

"Oh, so **THAT'S** Espeon's shiny form?" JP asked.

"What's a shiny Pokemon?" Espio asked.

"Well, for an some odd reason, all Pokemon, including Legendaries, have rare alternate coloured forms. These '_Shiny_' Pokemon are extremely rare, and any trainer who has one is extremely lucky," Lucas explained. "Even a common Pokemon like a Pidgey would be considered a rare Pokemon if it had a different colour."

Zoe glanced at the page. "I never expected Silesians to have shiny Pokemon as well... then again, they ARE rare. Hmm... _Michiko Eon_."

"Eon?" Lucas repeated. "I think that's Lumi's last name as well. This must be the older sister she mentioned who's stuck outside Gran Elysium because of Krateimon."

"Why do you think Krateimon has files on them?" Espio asked.

JP paled as he looked through the file again. "Well, it might have something to do with some having '**ENSLAVE**' written in huge letters on the top while others say '**ERASE**'!"

"Enslave? Erase? He must be setting these guys up for GranDracmon!" Axel gasped. "He's leaving them as an open target for when he breaks free!"

"That means... the seal that's keeping GranDracmon below must be almost destroyed! We're running out of time!" Lucas gasped.

Zoe glanced at Michiko's file. "Krateimon's decided that Lumi's sister is suitable to be one of GranDracmon's slaves! Not only did that creep try to kill Lumi, but he's also going to sell her sister into slavery!"

Axel unlocked another drawer, pulling it open to reveal some keys. "JP, grab some of those keys! I'm going to take more pictures!"

JP nodded. "OK. What are you taking pictures of?"

"EVERYTHING!" Axel replied. "Anything that might show everyone that might prove that Krateimon's a traitor!"

JP nodded and took the keys. "OK... I'll just grab all of them... we can test which one is the right one after we get back to Takuya and the others."

Axel nodded as he looked around. "OK..."

Zoe opened another drawer. "Lucas, let's see if we can find any more evidence. Also, if Krateimon has anything on the Ancient Delta, then we'd better keep it."

Lucas nodded and tried to help out. "Got it!"

Espio glanced at his watch and frowned. "Nearly 45 minutes left... we must hurry or else Krateimon will win!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Some moments later...

Takuya paced back and forth in front of the door. "What's keeping them so long?"

"Give them time, Takuya... they'll be back soon," Koji said, leaning against the wall.

Jaden glanced at Tommy. "How long do we have?"

Tommy glanced at his D-Tector, bringing up the time on the screen. "About 25 minutes."

Jaden nodded. "Right... think we should try and bust this thing down?"

Neos, who was standing between the two fake Knightmon, shook his head. "Not a good idea. If this is indestructible, then we'll hardly do any damage. Also, we'll attract unwanted attention with the noise we'll make."

Jaden cringed. "Yeah, good point..."

"Just wait... they'll be back, I know they will..." Koichi said.

"Takuya!" Zoe hissed, peeking out from around a corner. "We're back!"

Koichi chuckled. "See?"

Koji smirked. "Glad you're back..."

Zoe smiled. "Thanks, but we're not alone..."

Axel came into view with Lucas and Espio. "Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Did you guys find anything?" Jaden asked.

Lucas nodded. "Plenty! But we don't know if this will convince everyone that Krateimon is evil..."

Espio sighed. "And even if we can prove it, we still have another problem. We figured out that the seal holding GranDracmon down is almost destroyed. We're running out of time..."

JP nodded as he walked over to the door. "Yeah. However, I do have some good news and bad news. The good news is this..." He dug into his pocket and took out a key.

Takuya grinned. "All right! Good job, JP! What's the bad news?"

"Krateimon has about **TWENTY** keys in his desk... I had to bring all of them or I might have left the one we needed back at the office by mistake."

Takuya sweatdropped. "Oh... crud..."

"Just give me some time... I'll be I'm sure I can find the right key eventually!" JP said as he started fiddling with the lock.

Tommy got up off the ground. "We've only got 25 minutes left until the trial starts."

"Even if the trial starts, we won't be too late..." Neos said. "The jury could spend some time deliberating before passing their judgment on the Knights."

Espio rolled his eyes. "Two members of the jury have already decided that the Knights are guilty; Vikemon of the Ocean and the Olympian Apollomon. We saw him talking to Krateimon about it when he left his office."

JP cursed under his breath as he tossed a key aside and brought out another. "Not this one...I'll try the next."

"Apart from Merukimon, I have a feeling that all the Olympians will say that the Knights are guilty," Lucas said. "After all, Alphamon was blamed for Merukimon's supposed death."

Koichi nodded. "That's right. I just hope we can stop everyone from falling into this darkness... Hey, Lucas, where'd Leafeon go?"

Lucas sweatdropped. "He's back in his Pokeball...it's a long story."

"**BINGO!**" JP said as he pushed the door open. "I've done it!"

Koji grinned. "Good work, JP! How many keys did you try before getting the right one?"

Neo-Spacian Knightmon glanced at the rather large pile sitting to the side where JP had thrown away all the wrong keys. "Nearly all of them..."

"That quickly?!" Espio gasped.

JP blushed. "I was desperate to stop Krateimon... heheheh..."

Takuya shook his head. "Don't worry, JP. Good work. OK, everyone, let's go!"

"You two stay here and guard this door, just like the real Knightmon would," Neo order the fake Knightmon.

The Elemental Hero Knightmon nodded. "Of course."

"Leave it to us, Neos," The Neo-Spacian Knightmon said.

"OK!" Neos said as he and everyone else went through the door...

...and a figure rushed out of the shadows and charged in as well, passing between the faux Knightmon and slipping through the door before they could react.

"What the?!" The Elemental Knightmon gasped.

"We were being followed?!" The Neo-Spacian Knightmon cried.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Axel switched the room light on as he and the group arrived in a huge stone antechamber with another door on the opposite side from them. The Spirit Digidestined started shivering.

Jaden took notice of this. "Hey, guys, what's wrong?"

Takuya shivered. "Man... I can sense amazing power here..."

Tommy hugged himself. "The others aren't shivering, but we are. Is it because we're the Legendary Warriors?"

Koichi clenched his fists. "It must be. We must be sensing Huanglongmon's presence. Despite him being in a coma, he can still give off an impressive aura."

Lucas stared at the door on the opposite side. "Huanglongmon... he must be in there..."

Koji nodded. "Yeah. I think it's time we paid him a visit."

Zoe blinked as her ears twitched. "Wait... did you hear something?"

Axel frowned. "Yes... it's coming from... **BEHIND US!!**"

Everyone whirled around just in time to see a figure leap over them and land in front of the second door, blocking it from them. "I can't let you pass. Not yet..."

"Whoa! Where did he come from?!" Espio gasped.

"Get back!" Neos shouted as he ran towards the figure, thrusting his fist forward...

...only for the figure to catch it with ease. "Hmm... You look like to be a strong, noble warrior, fighting to protect your friends. I respect that."

Neos grunted, leaping back and pulling his hand free. "He's fast..."

Jaden clenched his fists. "Man, we were so close... what does he want...?"

Koichi frowned in thought. "Hold on, maybe he has a reason..."

"A reason? For standing in our way?!" JP asked incredulously. "We need to to get to Huanglongmon now!"

"And what purpose do you have with Huanglongmon?" The figure asked.

Takuya stepped forward. "To awaken him!"

The figure frowned. "To awaken him?"

Axel nodded. "That's right. We've heard that Huanglongmon can only be recharged with the power of the ten elements. These guys here should be able to wake him up, since they possess the Spirits of the Ancient Warriors!"

The figure's eyes widened. "The Ancient Warriors?! So, what that slime ball Krateimon said was true..."

"Slimeball? You don't trust Krateimon?" Espio asked.

The figure snorted. "Krateimon... I wouldn't trust him even if my life were in danger."

Neos stepped forward. "Please, listen... what we're doing is trying to stop Krateimon from destroying Divine Capitol from within. Merukimon, Lumi and

Dovemon... they aren't dead, they're alive. And Alphamon didn't try to kill them, he saved them! Krateimon was the one trying to kill them."

The figure's eyes glowed with fury. "He did what?! Is this true?!"

Neos nodded. "Yes..."

"Can you prove it?" The figure asked.

Neos stood silent for a moment before shaking his head. "No, we can't. All we have is our word, but what we're saying is the truth. Please, you have to believe us..."

The figure glared at Neos for a moment. Then he smiled. "I've been pondering for a while ever since I saw you lot entering the hallway and splitting up from the shadows."

Tommy cringed. "We were found out before our mission even began?"

"Shh..." Zoe hissed.

The figure glanced at the group. "Since then, I've been wondering if you were friend or foe. But now, I have my answer..."

"Would you care to tell us who you are?" Koji asked.

The figure nodded. "Very well. I'm the Councilor of the Beast Tribe, **BanchoLeomon**!"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _BanchoLeomon_

**LEVEL:** _Mega_

**TYPE:** _Vaccine_

_Beast Man Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Flash Bancho Punch, King Lion, Chivalry _

_This Digimon is one of the five Beast Man Digimon that had earned the title of "Bancho" in the history of the Digital World. He is a master that serves his own "**justice**" and if anything becomes an obstacle to that "**justice**", even if it's someone like the Royal Knights, or the Celestial Digimon, he will see them as enemies. He wields a katana called the "Dan Kon" ("**Men Soul**"). He wears the "**GAKU-RAN**" over his shoulders, which is endowed with a defensive function that renders the enemy's physical attacks 89.9 percent ineffective. _

000000000000000000000000

BanchoLeomon was a heavily-muscled lion-man wearing pants just like all other Leomon, but this one possessed a strange power that none of the others possessed. He wore a black jacket over his shoulders, open at the front to reveal his bare, scarred chest and powerful muscled arms, free from his sleeves. He had a shaggy white mane held back from his face by a red and black visored cap, which cast his leonine features and piercing blue eyes in shadow. A twig with a leaf on it stuck out of the corner of one mouth.

"_BanchoLeomon..._" Koichi whispered. "That's right, Alphamon mentioned his name last night when he was telling us about the Councilors and the Olympians. But if he's a Councilor, why is he here instead of preparing for the trial?"

"I have my own reason," BanchoLeomon said. He glanced at the group. "So, I suppose you've found something that proves Krateimon is a traitor?"

Espio nodded. "Yes. We've been searching through his office. He was hiding some evidence behind a secret compartment in the wall..."

BanchoLeomon frowned. "A secret compartment in Krateimon's office?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah... which reminds me..." He brought out a Pokeball. "I think it's time to check up on him..."

Takuya blinked. "Check up on who?"

Lucas threw the Pokeball. "Leafeon, go!"

Leafeon came out, staggering on the floor with his eyes glazed and drooling. "_Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuucas-saaaaaaaaaaan... whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat are yooooooour ooooooooorders? It's sooooooooooooo gooooooooood toooooooo oooooooobeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey..._"

Lucas sweatdropped. "He's still the same..."

"Whoa, what the heck happened to him?!" Jaden asked.

Axel sighed, bringing out some photographs. "There was a plant in one of Krateimon's hidden cupboards, and he smelled it. I sniffed it too, but it didn't affect me, just Leafeon."

Jaden took the picture and stared at it. "Weird plant... is it even alive?"

"May I see?" BanchoLeomon asked.

Axel nodded, holding the picture out. "Sure, here..."

BanchoLeomon stared at the photograph for a moment. His eyes widened in horror. "It can't be... this is...the **Willnull Plant**!"

"Willnull Plant?" Jaden repeated.

BanchoLeomon nodded. "Yes... it's a plant created by the Demon God Digimon, Valmarmon."

Takuya snatched the picture from Jaden and stared at it in disbelief. "Valmarmon created this?! Why?!"

BanchoLeomon closed his eyes. "So he could control the **Aura Kingdom** from within..."

JP blinked. "The Aura Kingdom? What the heck is that?"

"And what's aura?" Jaden asked.

BanchoLeomon glanced at the group. "The Aura is a form of spiritual energy that humans and Pokemon possess. It's described as the essence of every living creature. However, we are unable to see the aura unless it grows strong enough to be visible or if you're a Lucario."

"Lucario?" Zoe asked.

Lucas nodded. "That's right. Lucario have the special ability to use aura for attacks and sense what their opponents will do before they do it. In fact, there are Legendary Pokemon who can use aura too."

"I see..." Koji murmured. "What's this Aura Kingdom thing, then?"

BanchoLeomon sighed. "It was a kingdom that existed on Silesia before Digimon arrived. The people of the Aura Kingdom all possessed the unique ability to make their aura visible and could use it as an offensive weapon or a defensive shield. This ability was passed down from generation to generation."

"But we've been to Silesia a bunch of times and never heard anything about this Aura Kingdom," Takuya said.

"Because it no longer exists," BanchoLeomon said sadly. "The fall of the Aura Kingdom is one of the darkest tales of the Ancient War."

Zoe gasped. "The Ancient War?! You mean... the **Battle of Hikari and Yami**?!"

BanchoLeomon snorted. "Yes, if you want to call it by that name. The people of the Kingdom wanted to learn new abilities with their aura and one day discovered a unique connection between their auras and Digimon. They could use their aura to make Digimon Digivolve or Mode Change them into more powerful forms!"

Tommy gasped. "No way! That's awesome!"

"Hold up, when did these people find out about this? Jaden asked.

BanchoLeomon closed his eyes. "During the Ancient War..."

"Is that good?" Jaden asked.

BanchoLeomon shook his head. "No, because Valmarmon wanted to take over the Aura Kingdom. With the Kingdom under his rule, Valmarmon would have used aura to increase his own power and win the war against Granasmon."

"So, he made this Willnull Plant to enslave the population?" Lucas asked.

BanchoLeomon nodded. "Yes. However, before I ask, is Leafeon a Grass Pokemon evolved from Eevee?"

Lucas blinked. "Y...Yeah, Leafeon was discovered in my home region along with the Ice-type, Glaceon."

"Which is what Lumi evolved into," JP added.

"I see... well, your Leafeon friend was lucky he sniffed the plant," BanchoLeomon said.

"_Luuuuuuuuucasssssss, neeeeeeeed commaaaaaaaaaand... neeeeeed to obeeeeeeeey..._" Leafeon droned, swimming in his own drool.

Lucas sweatdropped. "You call **THIS** lucky?!"

BanchoLeomon nodded. "Yes. Don't worry; the effects of the Willnull Plant will wear off in a while. If he had eaten it, then the effects would have gotten a lot worse: an endless trance, turning the mind into an empty book where the voice of his master writes the pages of new commands and thoughts, while all trace of the original individual is lost."

"Lost as in...?" Lucas gulped.

"Asleep until the effects of the Willnull Plant have been removed," BanchoLeomon said. "And according to the turncoats during the Ancient War, Valmarmon made sure that when the plant could be crushed into a clear and tasteless liquid to make it easier to slip into a population's water supply unnoticed."

Axel gasped. "Clear?!" He brought out the box he had found with the syringe and vials of clear liquid. "Krateimon... he's been brainwashing somebody!"

JP's eyes widened. "You're right! Maybe it's..."

BanchoLeomon snarled. "The turncoats were unable to tell us how Valmarmon was planning to turn the people of the Aura Kingdom into his pawns. All they know is that he was planning to pour the liquefied Willnull Plant into the Kingdom's water supply."

"So, why didn't he go through with it?" Espio asked.

"Because of GranDracmon. Before he left Valmarmon and was sealed away, he destroyed every trace of the all traces of the Willnull Plant. Nobody knows why,"

BanchoLeomon said before glancing at the photograph. "We used to think the Willnull Plant no longer existed, but it's obvious he saved some for his own use...this plant grows in darkness rather than light."

Koichi frowned. "So, why didn't Valmarmon create more Willnull Plants?"

BanchoLeomon chuckled slightly. "Because he grew tired of the idea of making more of these plants, so moved on to other schemes. How the Aura Kingdom fell, I shall tell you that later. For now, we must focus on Krateimon!"

Takuya nodded, glancing at the photograph. "So, every Silesian in Serene Town is under Krateimon's control? Maybe that explains why everyone is acting like this..."

Koji shook his head. "No... Krateimon is controlling the people through the anger and hatred that he's created."

Axel nodded. "Plus, if anyone drank this stuff, they would enter the trance right away, right?"

BanchoLeomon nodded in response. "Yes, and they could be forced into the trance again by a trigger word which the master thinks up."

Takuya frowned. "Right... I get it now, if Krateimon tried to hypnotize everyone in Serene Town, he would get caught for sure. So, whom was he trying to get...?"

JP snapped his fingers. "Professor Iga Yuugo!"

"The guy who helped Alphamon travel into our world briefly?" Koichi asked.

JP nodded. "Yeah! He's a brilliant inventor, so Krateimon could have brainwashed him to work for him in secret, building devices to help his cause."

Axel frowned. "That's right. We found blueprints for a device that of a device that would allow Krateimon to forge handwriting. Before SaikouDevimon attacked Serene Town, Alphamon left a note behind ordering his Knights to stay behind to protect it."

BanchoLeomon snarled. "So, Krateimon replaced that note with one ordering the Knights to leave town, causing it to be completely defenseless?"

"Yeah, this device was good enough to forge Alphamon's handwriting and trick the other Knights into obeying his command!" Jaden added.

"How does it work?" BanchoLeomon asked.

JP sweatdropped. "We didn't stay behind long enough to see how..."

Zoe nodded. "Yeah... sorry."

"It's fine..." BanchoLeomon murmured. He tightened his fist. "So, I'm guessing Murmuxmon and his clan were killed so Alphamon and his Knights could take all the blame as traitors?!"

Neos nodded slightly. "Yes, however... it seems that Murmuxmon found out that Krateimon was the traitor all along. He was killed for that."

"That slimeball... that worthless slimeball..." BanchoLeomon growled. "He must be stopped **NOW!!**"

Axel nodded. "I agree. We must wake Huanglongmon up before GranDracmon breaks free!"

Tommy gasped. "Wha... What are you talking about?!"

"There are students from Serene Town stuck on a trip outside the continent, right?" JP asked. "One of them is Michiko Eon, Lumi's older sister and a shiny Espeon."

Koji blinked. "Shiny? You mean she's green?!"

Jaden blinked. "With envy?"

Apart from Koichi, Neos, BanchoLeomon, Axel and Leafeon, everyone facefaulted at that comment. Neos glanced around. "I'm guessing that's not it, Jaden..."

Jaden rubbed his head awkwardly. "Sorry. Carry on, you guys..."

Koichi chuckled, helping Koji up. "You have to remember that Jaden and the other Duelists from Duel Academy don't have much knowledge about Pokemon."

Koji smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, good point..."

Axel smirked. "Anyway, BanchoLeomon... I think you should look at these." He brought out some files from his bag and handed them to the Beast Man Digimon.

BanchoLeomon carefully looked through the files, his eyes narrowing in fury the more he read. "Enslave?! Erase?! He's judging those who are either suitable to be GranDracmon's puppets or dead?!"

Lucas sighed. "Yeah... not only did Krateimon try to kill Lumi, but he's attempting to sell her sister into slavery."

"Not on my watch he won't!" BanchoLeomon declared, handing the files back to Axel. "I think we should stop talking about this for now... we need to awaken Huanglongmon right now. However..."

Takuya ran past BanchoLeomon towards the second door. "No time, BanchoLeomon! We gotta stop Krateimon right now!" He grabbed the doorknob, twisted on it and pushed forward. "Let's go, every- **OUCH!!**"

Everyone else blinked as Takuya simply ran into the door instead of opening it. BanchoLeomon shook his head as he turned around to glance at Takuya. "As I was saying, the door is locked..."

Takuya groaned, falling on his back with his face glowing red with pain. "Now you tell me..."

"Do we need a key?" JP asked.

BanchoLeomon shook his head. "No, it's password protected."

"**AGAIN?**" Zoe groaned.

BanchoLeomon chuckled. "Yes, again. But, this one is much more difficult to unlock as you need **FIVE** separate passwords to open the door."

Takuya sat up quickly, looking shocked. "**FIVE?!**"

"That's right," BanchoLeomon said. "This was built alongside the Digizoid door you've just unlocked. It was all Krateimon's idea..."

Axel glanced around. "Well then, we'll just have to find those passwords. Do you know where we can input those passwords?"

BanchoLeomon shook his head. "No. We just received the notices that told us what changes Krateimon made to increase security on Huanglongmon's body. He didn't say where the computer was."

Lucas rubbed his chin. "Well, we'll just have to find it. Since we can't see it, it's obvious that the computer is in a secret compartment near the door."

Koji nodded, walking over to the wall near the door and starting to feel the surface. "All right."

Tommy joined Koji and started feeling the wall as well. "How will we know we find it, JP?"

"Zoe?" JP asked with a smile.

Zoe smiled back. "Well, if you guys find a small blemish in the surface, pull on it to see if it's a small door to the computer!"

Koichi nodded, feeling the wall's surface from on the other side of the door. "OK!"

Espio joined Koichi. "We must hurry before time runs out!"

Takuya rubbed his face and glanced at his watch. "Nearly six minutes left!"

BanchoLeomon clenched his fist. "Damn... we must hurry!"

"Do you think we could smash the door down?" JP asked.

"Not a good idea, what if Krateimon made the door as strong as the first one?" Jaden asked.

JP grabbed his head. "**GAAAAAAAAAAH!! WHAT'S WITH THIS GUY?!**"

Jaden sweatdropped. "I'm sorry, I thought I would save you time from hurting your hand or something."

"**NOT YOU!**" JP snapped. "**KRATEIMON!**"

Jaden sighed in relief. "Thank goodness then..."

JP took a deep breath while Zoë giggled.

"**I THINK I FOUND IT!**" Koji said, fingering something on the wall. It was a small bump, which he pulled to reveal a concealed compartment with a small keyboard and monitor, much like the one in Krateimon's office. "OK! Now what?"

Axel walked over to Koji, holding his decoder device. "I'll handle this. This gizmo will find the five passwords we need to unlock this door. However, because there are five, it'll take some time to work."

BanchoLeomon nodded. "Understood. I think it would be very fitting for Huanglongmon to arrive in the middle of the trial."

"Just as long as the trial isn't going to be quick..." Tommy muttered.

Axel slotted a wire into the computer and switched his decoder on. "OK. It's on. Now, to wait..."

And everyone became quiet except for...

"Uuh... Lucas-... saaaan...? Why did it feel like... I've been taking too much of Meganium's Sweet Scent...?" Leafeon groaned, his eyes returning to normal. And still on the floor in his own drool. "And what am I swimming in?"

Lucas smiled in relief, kneeling beside Leafeon. "It's a long, long story...well, not that long really, you were brainwashed after sniffing an evil plant. Welcome back."

Leafeon blinked. "Er... thanks... I think."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Divine Capitol's courtroom...

You're expecting it to be a normal courtroom like the kind you see in Law and Order, right?

Wrong!

The courtroom was a huge chamber shaped like an upside-down cone with dozens of disc-shaped platforms lining the sloped walls in a series of spirals going down towards the ground. A tall spire jutted from the centre of the room and rose about halfway up to the ceiling, with a number of chairs on its flat top designed for a number of very large and very powerful or important beings.

Rika's group were sitting on a row of seats placed on one of these disc-shaped platforms, watching a group of Knightmon leading a red armoured centaur Digimon into the chamber.

Rika was sitting beside Izzy while Renamon was standing and keeping an eye out for trouble, as usual.

"So, you want me to use my Digimon Analyser to look up the Digimon we haven't seen before, right?" Izzy asked Rika.

Rika nodded. "Yeah, because I don't have my Digivice with me."

Izzy blinked. "You don't? How come?"

"I gave it to Henry before we went back," Rika explained. "It's the only way for his group to understand what Digimon we're dealing with, especially the ones on the Mega-level."

Izzy nodded, glancing at Renamon. "So, that's why she's keeping an eye out for trouble."

Rika grinned. "Right."

Hiding in an unseen vent higher up in the room was Tails, keeping his communicator close to his ear. He glanced around at the courtroom. "Boy, this place is really big... Guess they were right about the Digital World having lots of weird stuff."

Oh, and if this courtroom looks familiar, here's a subtle clue...

"**AHA!**" BlackGabumon cried, swiping through the air with a wooden stick he got out of nowhere. "I shall face Yoda in a Force battle!"

Growly sweatdropped. "In that case, Yoda wins, full stop."

FrauLabramon was sitting on Eva's lap, who was sitting beside Growly, whose energetic BlackGabumon was waving a stick through the air and making lightsaber noises. Both Eva and Growly sweatdropped as FrauLabramon brought out a very **LONG** mallet and raised it above BlackGabumon's head. "And here's **MY** lightsaber..."

(**BAM!!**)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And for more clues, we now turn our attention to the rocky region where Takato's group were currently hiding... with somebody humming a song.

"What's he humming?" Merukimon asked, pointing at Terriermon, who was humming on Henry's shoulder.

"I think he's humming the theme song of Star Wars," Alphamon replied.

Merukimon nodded. "I see... do you think he's annoying his Tamer at the moment?"

"**TERRIERMON, ENOUGH!!**" Henry snapped.

Alphamon chuckled. "I'm thinking _yes_."

Zudomon Chibi Mode started humming as well.

"Don't! Even! Think! About! It!" Garudamon Chibi Mode snarled, whipping out her mallet.

"Yes, ma'am..." Zudomon Chibi Mode gulped.

MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode started humming, too.

"**YOU TOO?!**" Garudamon Chibi Mode cried.

"Hey, it's catchy," MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode replied.

Garudamon Chibi Mode just sighed.

Takato walked over to Henry, who was sitting on the rock and holding a Digivice. "Hey, Henry. What happened to your Digivice?"

Henry smiled as he held it up. "It's not my Digivice, Takato..."

Takato's eyes widened. "That's... Rika's?!"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. She gave it to me before she left. We're going to look at what Digimon we're dealing with in the courtoom, using Renamon's help."

"That sounds like a good idea," Alphamon said. "Apart from the Silesians, most of the Councilors are Mega-level Digimon."

Davis sweatdropped and started to think. "OK... Leaving the Silesians, Canines, Dark Area, Insect, Avian and Knights aside, then adding Ocean, we've got... about... **SEVEN!**"

"More like **TWELVE!**" TK said. "The Olympians are also Mega-level Digimon, and they're taking part in the trial."

Davis cringed. "Oh yeah..."

"Henry, are you sure you wanna scan twelve Mega-level Digimon?" Takato asked.

Henry nodded. "Yeah, it's better than waiting."

Yugi walked over with Dark Magician. "This is our chance to find out what Krateimon looks like and what attacks he possesses."

"But, Henry... what makes you think Renamon will be able to get us enough data on every Digimon for us to perform a complete analysis on all of them?" Takato asked.

"Because Henry will let me know when he has all he needs," Renamon's voice spoke out from the D-Power.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!**" Terriermon screamed. "**HAUNTED DIGIVICE!!**"

Henry palmed his face. "Terriermon, you **KNEW** this was going to happen, so why did you do that?"

Terriermon grinned. "Because it's fun!"

Henry groaned as Impmon hopped over with a confused look. "Is that you, toots?"

"Yes, I'm communicating with my mind, and as you can see, I can hear you as well," Renamon's voice said.

Takato gasped. "Wow, that's cool!"

Henry chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Lopmon told me about it once. She and Susy discovered that we could do this during the D-Reaper crisis."

"Hey, Henry, why haven't **WE** ever done it, then?" Terriermon complained.

Renamon chuckled. "I don't think it would work for you. In order for you to communicate through the Digivice, you need a calm, clear mind, like the ones Antylamon and I have."

"Eh, no chance with Terriermon then," Impmon noted.

Terriermon's left eye twitched. "**HEY!!**"

Takato sighed, glancing to one side. "No chance with Guilmon either..."

Guilmon was busy munching away on his bread. "Guilmon bread, Guilmon bread, it's a loaf that's shaped like my head! Guilmon breeeeeeaaaaad!"

Impmon scratched his head. "Hey, didn't I eat all his bread before he found me? Where did he get the rest from?"

Takato sighed. "I gave up asking that question a long time ago…"

"Henry, are you ready?" Renamon asked.

Henry nodded. "Yeah, let's see the first one, Renamon."

"OK..." Renamon replied. "Here's the first one..."

The Digimon Anaylzer holo-screen came up, revealing the image of a Digimon that looked like WarGreymon, but with a more muscular body and more powerful armour and weaponry. Instead of possessing a pair of Dramon-Destroyer gauntlets, he carried a huge three-bladed sword.

Tai looked over Henry's shoulder and blinked. "Is that WarGreymon?"

Henry shook his head. "No. That's _VictoryGreymon, a Mega-level Dragon Man Digimon. He is known as the '**Hero** **Dragon Warrior**', possessing unique sword skills to fight his enemies with his Dramon Breaker sword. His special attacks are Trident Gaia and Dramon Breaker_."

"Just look at him... he looks like a beefed-up version of me!" WarGreymon noted. "With a sword! I want a sword..."

Tai sweatdropped. "You want a sword? You **ARE **a sword when you're Omnimon!"

"It's not the same..." WarGreymon grumbled.

"VictoryGreymon is the Councilor of the Dragon Clan. Originally, he was on my side, but now... I don't know," Alphamon lamented.

Henry nodded. "OK, Renamon. We're done. Next one, please."

The Anaylzer changed to reveal a Digimon similar to MetalGarurumon, but had a slew of additional cannons and concealed weaponry all over his body. His tail looked like a cannon, and another huge cannon rested on his back.

"Man, not only is there a beefed-up version of WarGreymon, there's one of MetalGarurumon too!" Tai exclaimed.

Matt came over with MetalGarurumon, looking confused. "A new version of MetalGarurumon?!"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. _Z'dGarurumon, a Mega-level Cyborg Digimon. He's known as the '**Beast** **Chariot Digimon**' with the Z'd Cannon resting on his back. All the weapons on his body are fully armoured, and he can fire a hail of bullets for a long time without using up his physical strength. He also has four laser sights on the tip of his nose that can lock onto hundreds of targets. His special attacks are Z'd Cannon, Full Metal Blaze and Blow Back Breath_!"

MetalGarurumon shivered. "I feel very small now..." He glanced at his partner. "Matt... can I have a cannon?"

Matt palmed his face. "You **WANT** a cannon?! Don't you have plenty already?!"

"No..." MetalGarurumon whimpered.

Impmon sweatdropped. "Talk about cannon envy..."

Terriermon rolled his eyes. "A little insecure, are we?"

"Z'dGarurumon is the Machine Councilor," Alphamon said. "And with power like that, it's fortunate that he's on our side."

Tai nodded. "No kidding..." His eyes lit up. "Wait... beefed-up versions of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon? Does this mean there's a beefed-up version of Omnimon?!"

Alphamon shrugged. "We don't know. Then again, they say VictoryGreymon and Z'dGarurumon have the strength of Omnimon."

Matt sweatdropped. "With a strength like that, now I'm really afraid of finding out if they could DNA Digivolve..."

Henry chuckled. "Let's leave that thought alone for now. Move on to the next one please, Renamon..."

Again, the Anaylzer changed. The new image was of a female Digimon wearing blue armor and wielding a sword. She wore a owl mask with large wings and a feathered tail growing out behind her. A serious look was on her beautiful features.

Impmon whistled. "What a baaaaaaaaaaaaabe..."

"She's hot!" Terriermon added.

Alphamon rolled his eyes. "Oh boy... it's Athenamon, right?"

"How did you know that?" Takato asked.

"Because there are male Digimon who can't control their artificial hormones whenever they see her and her Amazons..." Alphamon muttered.

Terriermon smirked. "Like you?"

"No, not like me!" Alphamon snapped. He paused before shrugging. "Now, Dynasmon on the other hand..."

Ash looked over Henry's shoulder. "Athenamon..."

Unfortunately, Brock was also looking over Henry's shoulder at that moment and so reacted rather...predictably to the sight Athenamon. "Ah... what divine beauty! The heavens have opened up to swallow me whole in their compassion!"

"And spit you out when they realize they made a mistake!" Charizard guessed.

Brock ignored that and continued. "Her beauty is likened to that of a goddess! Her eyes are sparkle like pure blue mountain lakes! Her..."

"Hey, Brock! Why didn't you react like this to Digimon similar to Athenamon like Lillymon, Angewomon and Sakuyamon?" Ash asked.

Brock grinned. "Simple, Ash. Misty was around. Now that she's inside, I can react however I want and nothing will stop me!" And so he continued. "The light of her heart, her pure wings shining across the sky, the..."

(**BAM!!**)

Brock fell to the ground, fell to the ground on his face. "...pain in my side... ow..."

"That was fun..." Croagunk said, chuckling.

Ash blinked. "Er... what happened?"

"Oh, just Croagunk delivering a Poison Jab to a spot that hurts Brock for a bit, the usual," Pikachu said, shrugging.

Ash sweatdropped. "Right... Hey, Brock, what about Suzie? I thought you liked her?"

"I do, Ash, but right now... Suzie isn't here..." Brock groaned.

"And what **IS** here?" Pikachu asked.

"The desire for...medical treatment..." Brock groaned. His eyes turned to hearts. "Ohhh, Nurse Joy..."

Croagunk rolled his eyes and jabbed Brock again.

"I think it's safer for Brock to have Misty around..." Ash muttered.

"If you can call that safe..." Pikachu sighed.

Henry chuckled. "Ok...back on topic. _Athenamon, a Mega-level Amazon Warrior Digimon. She's the leader of the Amazonian Digimon Clan and a warrior at heart. Though she has a compassionate side, she's fierce and powerful. Her special attacks are Excalibur Slash, Justice Scream and Athena Flaming Owl_."

"Athenamon once considered herself to be a member of the Royal Knights," Alphamon said. "However, the ancient scriptures of the Royal Knights never mentioned her so, sadly... she couldn't become one."

"You don't think the ancient scriptures of the Royal Knights were lying?" Velene asked.

Alphamon shook his head. "No... the scriptures always update themselves when a new Knight is discovered. And because Athenamon wasn't on there, she was forced to change her mind..."

Merukimon sighed. "They say the scriptures are never wrong and I tend to agree, as KingEtemon once said he was a Royal Knight as well...thank goodness that was false!"

Alphamon chuckled. "He's not a Knight, but he sure is a Royal something."

"Ah..." Terriermon nodded. "He's a Royal Pain in the..."

"**TERRIERMON!!**" Henry snapped.

"Athenamon has three Mega-level Digimon working for her as the Commander, Peace-Keeper and Adviser of the Amazon Tribe," Alphamon continued. "The Commander of the Amazonian Warriors is **Artemismon**, who was also originally thought to be a Royal Knight as well. Then there's the mysterious **Celestamon**, who's Athenamon's advisor. Little is known of her origins, and all we can tell for certain was that she is also known as **_Celesta X_**."

Terriermon rubbed his chin. "Celesta X, huh? Interesting name... Why do I feel like I wanna watch Dragonball Z now?"

"Because you're lazy?" Henry muttered.

Tai grinned. "Hey, Matt. When we have time, maybe I should write myself a crossover story between Digimon and Dragonball Z."

"Doing what?" Matt asked.

Tai shrugged. "I dunno... Although, I could base a character off of me and Goku."

Matt sweatdropped. "Well... you certainly have the same hair as Goku. However, he makes his hair spiky with intense energy... not gel or static, like you."

"How did you fi..." Tai coughed. "Never mind, next question, Takato..."

Takato rubbed his head. "O...K... And what about the Peace-Keeper? Who is she?"

Alphamon closed his eyes. "The Peace-Keeper is called **Ceresmon**, who fights with the power of nature. However, she mysteriously disappeared and is considered dead. Either that, or she was captured by SaikouDevimon and now is..."

"Serving GranDracmon...?" Velene whispered.

Alphamon nodded. "Yes... Athenamon is sure that GranDracmon would use Ceresmon to help SaikouDevimon take over the Amazonian Village. So far, it seems that SaikouDevimon and Krateimon are just binding their time, but the Amazons won't let their guard down..."

"Sorry, you guys, but Renamon is moving onto the next one," Henry said as the Anaylzer changed.

The next image was of an angel Digimon wearing heavy armor with swords for arms and blades for wings.

"Who is he? A barber Digimon?" Terriermon asked.

"He's _SlashAngemon, also called GuardiAngemon,_" Henry explained. "_A Mega-level Power Digimon. He has sword blades for his lower arms and is one of the strongest Angel Digimon to exist, the leader of the Celestial Angel's Army Troop. His arms are normally un-bladed, but whenever he's in battle, his arms can turn into holy blades after a strong shimmering light. His attacks are Golden Ripper and Holy Sword_."

Terriermon felt his neck. "So, he's the Councilor for the Angel group?"

Alphamon nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

"Renamon, move onto the next one," Henry said, staring at Rika's D-Power. He gasped when the next image came up. "Merukimon, it's an Olympian!"

Merukimon started. "Who is it?"

"_Apollomon, a Mega-level Shaman Digimon,_" Henry said. "_He's a member of the Olympus Twelve and secretly stores the solar energy of the sun within him. He also has the power to purify and melt all known materials. His special attacks are Sol Blaster, Phoebos Blow and Arrow of Apollo._"

Merukimon sighed. "Apollomon... I fear that he believes I'm dead and Alphamon is to blame... I'm so sorry..."

Alphamon shook his head. "It's not your fault, Merukimon. You already know whose fault it is..."

Merukimon clenched his fists. "Yes... Yes, I do..."

Alphamon turned his attention back to Henry. "Apollomon is the Guardian of the Gizmakgear Region, just like Merukimon is the Guardian of the Inkwanalan region. The other four known Olympians are guardians of the regions apart from Gran Elysium and Shonakan."

Henry nodded. "OK. Renamon, give us the next Digimon please."

The image changed to show a formidable female Digimon in shining white armor with crescent moon-shaped blades on her legs and shoulders, pink ribbons growing down from her helmet, rods growing from her waist, and a double sickle-bladed spear for a weapon.

Ash chuckled. "Another Digimon that Brock will fawn over..."

"Do you think he'll find this one beautiful?" Yugi asked. "She's wearing a mask with only her eyes visible."

Ash shrugged. "That won't stop him."

Pikachu nodded. "That's right."

"_She's called Dianamon, a Mega-level Shaman Digimon and another member of the Olympus Twelve,_" Henry said. "_Her character is known to be like two sides of the moon, meaning she has two different characters. As an Olympian, she wields the elements of water and ice and can even battle under absolute zero. On her legs are 'faces' named Goodnight Sisters. Her attacks are Crescent Haken, Arrow of Artemis and Goodnight Moon_."

Alphamon nodded. "Dianamon is the guardian of the Noctis region. She and Apollomon were recently discovered as Olympians just like Examon and Leopardmon were recently discovered to be Royal Knights."

"Interesting..." Henry muttered. "OK, Renamon. Next please."

The image changed to a heavily muscled caped humanoid Digimon with flaming fists and a horned sabre-toothed cat hide covering his head.

"It's almost look like Merukimon after spending time in lava or something!" Terriermon noted.

Merukimon chuckled. "You must be talking about Marsmon."

Guilmon blinked. "Marsmon? A chocolate Digimon?"

"NO!!" Takato, Terriermon and Impmon snapped.

Henry sweatdropped. "Oh brother... _Marsmon, a Mega-level Shaman Digimon, and a member of the Olympus Twelve. His special attacks are Corona Sanctions and Mugen Hado, which means Infinite Surge_."

"And which region does Marsmon protect?" Yugi asked.

"Marsmon protects a unique region called Infernice. As Dovemon stated last night, one half of the region is a great arctic glacier, while the other is an ever-burning volcanic," Alphamon said. "I should add that Marsmon is a bit arrogent as well, but he's very loyal to his comrades."

Henry nodded. "Right. Go for the next one, Renamon..."

The image changed again to show a short, spunky female Digimon with skimpy brass serpent-themed armor and helm, a small buckler shield with a big spike on it, a **HUG**E claymore with intwined serpents engraved on its side, and two thick blue pigtail braids growing down from the back of her head.

Tai blinked. "Is she an Olympian?"

Henry sweatdropped. "I guess so... _Minervamon, a Mega-level Shaman Digimon and a member of the Olympus Twelve. She wears a set of snake-themed armour called 'Snake Princess' and possess superhuman strength, which she can easily handle with only one hand. Her claymore is named Olympia, and reaches her own height. She's innocent as a child and can be moody. When she acts selfishly and causes problems, nobody is able to give a hand. Her attacks are Strike Roll and Madness Merry-Go-Round_."

"Oh boy... what region does this baby protect?" Impmon asked. "And when I mean baby, I mean **KID**!"

Merukimon chuckled. "Minervamon protects the Amazerian region."

Terriermon rolled his eyes. "I feel sorry for the poor suckers who live in the same region as that crybaby..."

"Athenamon and the Amazons live in the Amazerian region," Alphamon added.

"Poor suckers..." Terriermon muttered.

Henry shook his head. "Moving on, Renamon..."

The image changed to a huge fish-man with a thick and very long blue many-finned fish tail growing down from an armored, scaled humanoid body wearing a fish-shaped gladiator helmet and wielding a three-pronged harpoon with what looked like shark heads for each prong.

"I'm guessing he's the last known Olympian, huh?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, this is _Neptunmon, a Mega-level Shaman Digimon and a member of the Olympus Twelve,_" Henry said. "_He dwells underwater in his undersea palace called the Abyss Sanctuary, which only those who can withstand high water pressures can enter. He wears the Scale Mail, made of Blue Digizoid, just like UlforceVeedramon, and to prove it he can move even faster than MetalSeadramon under the sea! He rules over Sea Digimon and wields atrident with a will of its own called King's Bite. His special attacks are Vortex Penetrate and Wave of Depth._"

Alphamon nodded. "Neptunmon protects a sea-island region called Hydraea. His underwater palace, Abyss Sanctuary, in located in the middle of the bottom of the ocean."

"Ideal place for Misty, huh?" Ash muttered.

"Any others, Renamon?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Henry, there are two left," Renamon replied.

Henry nodded. "OK. Show us the next one."

The image changed to reveal Krateimon.

"Is that...?" Takato gasped.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "Krateimon..."

Lumi heard this and shivered in fear and anger.

"_Krateimon, a Mega-level Wizard Digimon..._" Henry said. "_A cruel Digimon that lacks compassion and thinks of humans and Pokemon as worthless beings. Anyone who encounters him should be aware that if he's acting kind, he probably has an evil plan up his sleeve! His special attacks are Gentleman's Blade, Plutocrat Power and Darkside Thunder_."

Alphamon clenched his fist. "...There you are... the traitor..."

Merukimon rubbed his head. "Please... move on to the last Digimon..."

"OK..." Henry whispered. "Renamon?"

The image changed to show the final Digimon, a red-armored centaur.

"Check him out... who is he?" Ash asked.

"_Kentaurosmon, a Mega-level Exalted Knight Digimon_," Henry said. "_Also known as Sleipmon, his weapons are the crossbow Muspelheim and the shield Niflheim. His entire body is covered in Red Digizoid armour and is his greatest defence. His special attacks are Bifrost and Icy Breath._"

Velene blinked. "Kentaurosmon? Isn't he one of your Knights?"

Alphamon nodded. "Yes... I'm guessing he's going to represent the Knights on trial..."

"But he uses two names?" Terriermon asked. "Weird!"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Give him a break, Terriermon."

"How about a Kit-Kat bar?" Terriermon asked.

Henry facepalmed.

"Henry, that's all of them," Renamon said.

Henry sighed, rubbing his head. "OK... Thank you, Renamon..."

"Wait!" Merukimon called out. "What about BanchoLeomon?"

Henry blinked. "BanchoLeomon?"

"He's the Councilor of the Beast Tribe," Merukimon explained. "And one of Alphamon's allies. Is he there?"

"Renamon, can you see a Digimon that looks like a Leomon, but is infinitely cooler?" Henry asked.

"No, Henry... I can't see this BanchoLeomon anywhere..." Renamon muttered.

Alphamon sighed. "I'm not surprised... I guess he'll join them later on. I just hope he doesn't believe Krateimon's lies."

"So, that's all of them?" Takato asked. "What do we do now, Henry?"

Henry sighed. "We have to wait and hope the others have succeeded in awakening Huanglongmon...that's all we can do, for now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**_Ladies and gentlemen! Silesians and Digimon! In three minutes, we shall begin the trial to pass judgment on the Royal Knights!_**" Krateimon's voice boomed throughout Serene Town. "**_Please be patient, and soon all your rage will be vindicated!_**"

In the square of Serene Town a huge crowd of Silesian Pokemon and Digimon of the and Champion-level and below Digimon cheered at Krateimon's words, watching a huge floating monitor which showed what was going on in the council chamber.

"At long last, those Knights will pay for their crimes!" An Apemon declared.

"Such a shame it won't bring back those who lost their lives to their traitorous acts, like Murmuxmon and the Dark Area Digimon..." A Liomon whispered.

A male Umbreon nodded. "Yeah... and the seven Silesians who died by SaikouDevimon's hands..."

Near the edge of the crowd, a cloaked figure walked up to a male Houndoom and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, what's with the flying TV?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's how we're going to watch the trial," The male Houndoom replied. "It's only for those who are unable to go into the jury room like us."

The cloaked figure nodded. "I see..."

The male Houndoom nodded back. "Hmm..." Without warning, he lashed out and grabbed the cloaked stranger by his hood "Who are you?!" He pulled it off to reveal...

...no one.

The male Houndoom blinked while a female Luxio glanced at him. "What did you do that for? He was just asking questions..."

"He...He looked suspicious... I...I thought..." The male Houndoom stuttered.

"That he was Alphamon? Pfft!" The female Luxio snorted. "Alphamon is much larger than that, and would need more cloth to cover himself up."

The male Houndoom snarled. "I know it's not Alphamon, it's just... Oh, never mind..." He sighed heavily. "Boy, we gotta get rid of these traitors quickly, we're starting to get paranoid towards newcomers and each other and newcomers..."

The female Luxio nodded. "I know... but it won't be much longer now."

The male Houndoom stared at the cloak. "I wonder who I was speaking to..."

Standing on top of a building, Sonic the Hedgehog was rubbed his head in frustration. "Yeah... those people are certainly trustful... trustful enough to hold an axe to your neck..."

"You're kidding, aren't you?!" Said a male Aggron in a red vest cried as he walked past the building Sonic was standing on. "We've been order to see what those two Knightmon are doing at the port?"

A male Rhydon nodded. "Yes. According to them, they say that the two Knightmon were the ones supposed to guard Huanglongmon's room."

The Aggron groaned. "What a couple of... what is going on here?!"

Sonic watched them as they walked away, scratching his head again. "Who were those guys? I better check this out..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**DONE!!**" Axel shouted, removing the wire. "The five passwords are in this order! **_HI_**, **_MIZU_**, **_CHI_**, **_KAZE_** and **_DENJI_**."

"Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Thunder," Koji translated.

Axel nodded. "That's right. However, it's best we put them in their Japanese form rather than their English translations."

Koji nodded back and typed in the codes. "**_HI... MIZU... CHI... KAZE... DENJI..._**"

The screen flashed green before turning sky blue. The door hummed.

"OK, Takuya, try it now," Zoe said.

Takuya rapidly shook his head. "**NO WAY!!** I'm not gonna get my face flattened again!"

"All right, I'll have a try," Jaden said, turning the doorknob and pushing on the door. It opened. "Hey, it worked!"

Takuya fell to the ground in relief. "Oh man..."

BanchoLeomon smiled. "I'm glad. At least I know you'll succeed in your mission once I'm gone." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Gone?! What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"The trial..." BanchoLeomon said, stopping, his back still to them. "The trial must be starting about now and I need to be there to give them my verdict."

Koichi nodded. "I understand. Remember, you guys, BanchoLeomon is the Beast Councilor. The remaining Councilors and the Olympians are going to judge the Knights."

"Correct, and now that I've seen the right evidence, I'll vote that the Knights are not guilty..." BanchoLeomon said, glancing around. "But, rest assured, I won't give the game away. I think Huanglongmon should have that honour..."

Jaden smirked. "I agree. All right... good luck, BanchoLeomon."

Axel went up to BanchoLeomon. "I'll escort him out of here and tell Dark Panther and Prisma that he's on our side before contacting Alphamon's group. You guys go on and start things off."

Takuya nodded as he got back up. "You got it, Axel!"

"Espio and I will stay here," Lucas said. "To guard the entrance."

Espio nodded. "Right."

"Come on, you guys!" Jaden said. "Let's go!"

Jaden, Neos and the Spirit Digidestined walked through the door while Axel and BanchoLeomon left the antechamber.

Leafeon tilted his head in thought. "I wonder what Huanglongmon looks like..."

Lucas shrugged. "Beats me... but I bet he's gonna look awesome."

Espio smirked. "I do not disagree with that."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Spirit Digidestined walked a few steps into the new, dark chamber. Jaden felt the wall near the door. "Man, where is it?"

"It's dark in here!" Zoe cried.

Tommy glanced around. "Do you think they have lights in here?"

"I hope so, or we're going to have to make some lights of our own..." JP grumbled.

Takuya smirked. "Up for the challenge, Sir Koji of Light?"

Koji glowered. "I'm looking forward to it..."

"Hey! I found it!" Jaden called, his hand feeling a light switch. "I'm surprised they put lights down here..."

Koichi smiled. "Here's a tip, Jaden. This is the Digital World, where **ANYTHING** is possible..."

Winged Kuriboh appeared out of nowhere, hovering near Neos. "Kuri Kuri..."

Neos chuckled. "And Winged Kuriboh agrees... Now, Jaden... it's time we fill this room with light!"

Jaden nodded. "You got it!" He flicked the switch. Within moments, powerful lights in the ceiling illuminated the immense room...

Lights, which revealed something impressive...

"**WHOA!!**" the Spirit Digidestined cried in shock and awe.

"No way..." Jaden whispered.

In the middle of the chamber, resting atop a huge podium, was an absolutely **GIGANTIC** golden-scaled four-legged dragon with lots of horns and spikes, many pink Digi-Cores hovering in rings over his back, and eight eyes closed in slumber.

"_So, that's him..._" Neos whispered in amazement. "_The creator and leader of the Digimon Sovereigns, a Digimon thought to be a God... **HUANGLONGMON**!_"

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** _Huanglongmon_

**LEVEL: **_Mega_

**TYPE:** _Data_

_God Beast Digimon_

**ATTACKS:** _Tai Chi, Yellow Circle Imperial Fang_

_The creator and leader of the Sovereigns, this Digimon is the guardian of the Central Digital World, Chuuten Elysia. This Digimon is also known by some as Fanglongmon. He's massive even compared to the other four Sovereigns' already impressive size. It's said that his Tai Chi attack can separate and erase the Light and Darkness of the Digital World._

00000000000000000000000000

"Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh cried, hovering in front of Huanglongmon's sleeping form, his eyes even wider than usual.

JP grinned. "Oh, man! I can't believe it! This is Huanglongmon! We're the first ones from outside of Chuuten to see him up close!"

"You sure we're the first ones from outside Chuuten to see Huanglongmon?" Jaden asked.

JP sweatdropped. "Er, I dunno..."

Jaden shrugged. "Oh well...I have to say, though, Huanglongmon looks even bigger than the Egyptian Gods!"

Neos nodded. "Agreed. We just need to wake him up now."

"Right! OK, you guys... we'll surround Huanglongmon and give him the elemental energy he needs!" Takuya said.

Koji nodded. "Right! Takuya and I will need a bigger space, since we have more than one Human and Beast Spirit!"

Zoe smiled. "OK! Everyone, to your positions!"

Winged Kuriboh blinked as the children ran to Huanglongmon, stopping at six different positions around his immense gilded form.

Takuya clenched his D-Tector tightly. "OK, you guys! Get ready!"

The others nodded as they reached for their D-Tectors and prepared to awaken Huanglongmon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Krateimon narrowed his eyes, glancing around the cone-shaped courtroom. He was standing on top of a large platform in the middle of the room, with a chained-up Kentaurosmon guarded by two Knightmon. The other Councilors and Olympians stood on disc-shaped platforms on the walls surrounding Krateimon's central pedestal. He grunted to himself. "_Hmm... along with myself, we have ten jury members. With Vikemon's decision already delivered, we only need eleven more votes to pass judgment on the Royal Knights. But...where's BanchoLeomon?_"

"Krateimon, were you waiting for me?" BanchoLeomon asked, hovering towards Krateimon on one of the disc platforms.

Krateimon glared at the lion angrily. "You're late!"

BanchoLeomon smirked. "Sorry about that, but I've been doing a lot of thinking..."

"For this trial?" VictoryGreymon nodded in agreement. "I hope you've made up your mind on the Knights' guilt."

BanchoLeomon nodded. "Yes. I'm ready."

Athenamon smiled slightly. "Good. Lord Krateimon, we may now begin."

"Before we start, I would like to ask everyone an important question," BanchoLeomon asked, glancing around at all the people in the courtroom. "All of us are Councillors of different types, but what is it that we all have in common?"

Z'dGarurumon chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? We all want to protect Chuuten Elysia."

"Chuuten Elysia and all the Digimon and Silesians that live in it," SlashAngemon added. "It is our duty to protect this world with all our strength!"

Apollomon nodded. "That's right! This is why we're all here today, to pass judgment on these traitors and avenge the lives of those who died by their hand! We've joined forces to bring these dark Knights' reign to an end!"

Kentaurosmon grumbled under his breath. "_Well, I know what Apollomon will say when it's his turn to make a verdict._"

Marsmon grunted. "I agree. However, something doesn't feel right...I wonder if we're making a grave mistake..."

"Really? It feels to me like we've made a mistake in trusting Alphamon," VictoryGreymon noted.

Neptunmon shook his head. "No, I agree with Marsmon. Something doesn't feel right."

Dianamon chuckled dryly. "So, I'm not the only one..."

"Would you all listen to yourselves?!" Apollomon roared. "Merukimon is **DEAD** because of Alphamon! And for that, we'll banish Alphamon's Knights for good!" He growled underneath his mask. "No... even better..." He glared at Kentaurosmon. "We'll execute them..."

Athenamon gasped slightly. "What?!"

Kentaurosmon gulped slightly. "Let me guess... an eye for an eye sort of thing...?"

Apollomon nodded. "Yes. A Knight took the life of an Olympian, so it's fitting that an Olympian takes the life of a Knight!"

"An eye for an eye... a life for a life..." Z'dGarurumon muttered, shaking with dread.

Minervamon giggled joyfully. "This sounds like a lot of **FUN**!"

Krateimon nodded. "All right. We'll banish all the Knights except for Kentaurosmon, who will be executed by the Olympians."

Kentaurosmon sweatdropped. "Great... looking forward to it..."

Krateimon glared at BanchoLeomon. "So, got your answer?"

BanchoLeomon smiled. "Yes... Yes, I have..."

"Shall we begin?" Krateimon asked.

BanchoLeomon nodded. "Right away." He chuckled as his platform retracted into the wall. "Not guilty."

Everyone blinked in surprise. Krateimon fumed, muttering to himself. , "_He's toying with me...he never trusted me, just like that damned fool Murmuxmon..._"

"Excuse me, Lord Krateimon," Apollomon said. "I think we should start the trial at once. Everyone is waiting for us."

Krateimon nodded. "Agreed. Let's begin the trial at once!"

As the platforms lowered to the level of the audience, Kentaurosmon stared at BanchoLeomon. "_You believe we're innocent? Why?_"

BanchoLeomon sighed and closed his eyes. "_Legendary Warriors... it's all up to you now..._"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Huanglongmon's chamber, the screens of six Digivices shone with incredible light...

"**_Legendary Spirits of the Ancient Warriors, hear our plea!_**" Takuya cried.

"**_Lend us the strength of your elements!_**" Koji yelled.

"**_Awaken this beast from his eternal slumber!_**" JP shouted.

"**_To save this world from the evil about to be released!_**" Zoe added.

"**_To save the people who are unaware of how much danger they're in!_**" Tommy shouted out.

Koichi smiled. "**_Legendary Warriors, now is the time to save this world by awakening the mighty guardian! We need to save Chuuten Elysia! We need to save these people! We need your strength! Legendary Warriors, awaken!!_**"

The screens shone brighter.

Jaden flinched, looking away. "Man, it looks like those Spirits are really going to do it!"

Neos nodded, shielding his eyes with an arm. "They desire the same thing as those children, Jaden: to save this world from Krateimon's corruption..."

"Kuri..." Winged Kuriboh added, his eyes tightly shut from the glare.

"**_Spirits of AncientGreymon!_**" Takuya yelled, as two flaming figures appeared appeared behind him. "**Human Warrior of Fire, AGUNIMON! Beast Warrior of Fire, BURNINGGREYMON! RELEASE!!**"

The images of Agunimon and BurningGreymon roared and launched flames into Huanglongmon's sleeping body, which absorbed it.

"**_Spirits of AncientGarurumon!_**" Koji yelled as two shining figures appeared behind him. "**Human Warrior of Light, LOBOMON! Beast Warrior of Light, KENDOGARURUMON! RELEASE!!**"

The images of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon roared and unleashed beams of light from their bodies at Huanglongmon's sleeping body.

"**_Spirits of AncientKabuterimon!_**" JP yelled as two crackling figures appeared behind him. "**Human Warrior of Thunder, BEETLEMON! Beast Warrior of Thunder, METALKABUTERIMON! RELEASE!!**"

The images of Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon chittered in response and unleashed electrical bolts from their bodies into Huanglongmon's sleeping form.

"**_Spirits of AncientTroiamon!_**" Takuya yelled as two wooden figures appeared on the right side of the Fire Warriors. "**Human Warrior of Wood, ARBORMON! Beast Warrior of Wood, PETALDRAMON! RELEASE!!**"

The images of Arbormon and Petaldramon grunted before firing a mixture of wood, leaves and vines at Huanglongmon.

"**_Spirits of AncientKazemon!_**" Zoe shouted as two winged figures emerged behind her from a whirlwind. "**Human Warrior of Wind, KAZEMON! Beast Warrior of Wind, ZEPHYRMON RELEASE!!**"

The images of Kazemon and Zephyrmon nodded calmly before before extending their hands and unleashing powerful gusts of wind at Huanglongmon.

"**_Spirits of AncientWisemon!_**" Koji yelled, two figures emerging on the right side of the Light Warriors with a metallic shine. "**Human Warrior of Metal, MERCURYMON! Beast Warrior of Metal, SAKKAKUMON! RELEASE!!**"

The images of Mercurymon and Sakkakumon roared and fired liquid metal at Huanglongmon.

"**_Spirits of AncientSphinxmon!_**" Koichi yelled as two dark figures emerged behind him from the shadows. "**Human Warrior of Darkness, LOWEMON! Beast Warrior of Darkness, JAGERLOWEMON! RELEASE!!**"

The images of Lowemon and JagerLowemon JagerLowemon roared and unleashed dark energy towards Huanglongmon.

"**_Spirits of AncientVolcamon!_**" Takuya yelled as earthy figures emerged on the left side of the Fire Warriors. "**Human Warrior of Earth, GRUMBLEMON! Beast Warrior of Earth, GIGASMON! RELEASE!!**"

The images of Grumblemon and Gigasmon grunted, tore up chunks of rock from the floor, and hurled them at Huanglongmon.

"**_Spirits of AncientMegatheriumon!_**" Tommy cried as snowy figures emerged behind him. "**Human Warrior of Ice, KUMAMON! Beast Warrior of Ice, KORIKAKKUMON! RELEASE!!**"

The images of Kumamon and Korikkakumon nodded and blew icy wind at Huanglongmon.

"**_Spirits of AncientMermaimon!_**" Koji cried as watery figures emerged on the left side of the Light Warriors. "**_Human Warrior of Water, RANAMON! Beast Warrior of Water, CALAMARAMON! RELEASE!!_**"

The images of Ranamon and Calmaramon smiled firing streams of water at Huanglongmon.

Jaden, Neos and Winged Kuriboh watched as the Legendary Warriors gave Huanglongmon their elements. Lucas, Espio, Axel and Leafeon suddenly rushed into the room.

"What the...?!" Axel gasped.

Espio gasped. "Is that... Huanglongmon?!"

Lucas gulped. "Whoa... he's **MASSIVE!**"

Leafeon glanced at the glowing Legendary Warriors. "Takuya and the others are giving him everything they've got... will it be enough...?"

Axel shook his head and looked at Jaden. "They've gotta hurry! The trial must've started by now! Takato's group is coming in, there's not much time left!"

Jaden smiled. "Don't worry. We've got it..." He clenched his fists tightly. "Come on, you guys! **YOU CAN DO IT!!**"

Neos nodded while Winged Kuriboh flapped around. "**KURI!!**"

"**_The Spirits are lending you their strength!_**" JP and Tommy yelled as the Warriors of Thunder and Ice kept up their attacks.

"**_Now, lend this world YOUR strength!_**" Koichi and Zoe cried as the Warriors of Darkness and Wind continued their attacks.

As the Warriors of Fire, Earth, Wood, Light, Metal and Water lended Huanglongmon their elements, Takuya and Koji nodded at each other. "**_Awaken, Beast God Digimon... HUANGLONGMON!!_**"

And then... There was nothing...

Except for a low growl...

From Huanglongmon.

Jaden and the others gasped. Neos took a step forward. "Was that...?"

"**_The w...orld... nee...ds m...e..._**" a gravelly voice whispered. "**_I... must... protect this... world..._**" Suddenly, Huanglongmon's eight eyelids flew open to reveal burning radiant ruby orbs. "**I... have... RETURNED!!**"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the courtroom, there was chaos as the audience shouted furiously.

"**THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!**" An Airdramon cried.

"**THE RESULTS ARE A TIE!**" A male Sneasel yelled.

"**THOSE KNIGHTS ARE EITHER GUILTY OR NOT GUILTY!!**" A Salamon shouted. "**MAKE UP YOUR MINDS!**"

"**FIX THIS!!**" A female Charmeleon hissed.

Standing at a balcony, Sanna closed her eyes. "So it's come to this..."

Nlos sighed. "I'm afraid so, Sanna... And now, because the votes are tied, I must deliver my own verdict. It's Krateimon's law."

"OK..." Sanna whispered.

Nlos smiled slightly. "Be strong, Sanna... it'll be over soon, and then we can finally see Ashley again."

Sanna chuckled slightly. "I just hope she isn't scaring the people there with her big hugs..."

"I'm hoping she isn't kissing them in a friendly manner, but Chiko will make sure of that," Nlos laughed. He turned and walked off. "Wish me luck..."

Sanna nodded. "I will..."

Meanwhile, with Riku's group...

"BlackGabumon, they're yelling at the jury, not at you!" Growly snapped, looking underneath his chair.

BlackGabumon's head popped out. "But what if it turns ugly?"

"He's right..." Eva said, glancing around. "These people are filled with anger and hatred towards the Knights because of Krateimon's tricks. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a riot..."

Joe gulped. "I should have stayed outside..."

Blaise looked up and gasped. "Look! There's Soln!"

"You mean Nlos..." Flara corrected in a sad tone as they watched Nlos walking over to a platform. "What's he doing?"

Lucario sighed. "Krateimon has given Nlos permission to give the final verdict since he's the Councilor of the Lost Silesian tribe."

Telene gasped. "What?! But these people have been blinded by Krateimon's lies! They think that Lumi is dead and Alphamon is the traitor... once he's ready, he'll say that the Knights are guilty!"

"You guys...I'm afraid that our time is up..." Rika whispered.

"As well as Kentaurosmon, since he's going to be executed by the Olympians..." Izzy pointed out.

Shadow nodded. "So there's going to be a lot of bloodshed when this is all over..."

Rouge sighed. "Joy..."

Joe groaned. "I really, **REALLY** should have stayed outside..."

Krateimon narrowed his eyes as the audience shouted, thinking to himself. "_Noisy bugs... I'll be glad to see the last of them once Lord GranDracmon is free..._" He glanced around at the other jury members. "_OK... The Knights have been declared not guilty by BanchoLeomon, Z'dGarurumon, Dianamon, Marsmon and Athenamon, while Minervamon, Neptunmon, Apollomon, SlashAngemon, VictoryGreymon and I declared them guilty, even though Neptunmon still believes that there's another reason for these recent events we just don't know yet...he's right. They won't find it in time, though._"

"Lord Krateimon..." Nlos called out, catching Krateimon's attention. The Absol had ridden over on a platform which was now docked with Krateimon's. He stepped off the platform and bowed to the 'noble' Digimon. "I'm ready..."

Krateismon hid a smile as he nodded at Nlos. "Thank you, Mr. Losba..." He coughed and yelled, "**SILENCE!**" The shouting and yelling from the crowd came to a stop. "**_Because the votes are tied, I have no choice but to ask Mr. Nlos Losba, Councilor of the Silesian Tribe, to deliver the final verdict!_**"

BanchoLeomon gritted his teeth. "_Too bad these verdicts will soon be null and void..._"

"Thank you, Lord Krateimon..." Nlos said, stepping forward and glaring at Kentaurosmon. "Sir Kentaurosmon, despite your attempts to fool us by '_saving_' our lives from SaikouDevimon's attack and '_protecting_' our eardrums from Dynasmon's megaphones, I have come to a verdict!"

Kentaurosmon sweatdropped. "Glad I've impressed you..."

Nlos breathed deeply. "Kentaurosmon, I hereby judge you..."

"**NOT GUILTY!!**"

Nlos nearly fell over as the audience started to shout again.

Krateimon narrowed his eyes. "**WHO SAID THAT?!**"

A platform lowered from high up on the wall, revealing Alphamon, Velene, Takato, Guilmon, Tai, WarGreymon, Matt, MetalGarurumon, Yami Yugi and Dark Magician.

Ash appeared as well, flying down on Charizard's back with Pikachu on his shoulder. He glared at Krateimon. "I did!"

Krateimon went pale. "A...Alphamon?!"

"**THE TRAITOR!!**" Someone screamed, and the audience started shouting abuse at Alphamon.

Kentaurosmon stared at Alphamon. "Why...? Why are you here?! Everyone hates you, Alphamon, especially Apollomon! You are unwelcome here! By coming here, you've only sealed your fate!"

Apollomon cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to pound his armour into slag heap!!"

"Alphamon, you and the Knights are on trial!" Athenamon snapped. "You can't deliver your own verdict!"

Alphamon chuckled. "Forgive me, but I misspoke. It wasn't me who gave the verdict..."

Athenamon blinked in confusion. "So, if it wasn't you who spoke up...then who did?"

A towering figure leaped down from nowehere and landed on Alphamon's platform. The audience all gasped in disbelief as Merukimon stood tall and narrowed his eyes at Krateimon. "It was I... Merukimon!"

Krateimon gulped slightly. "**_(BEEP!)_**"

"**MERUKIMON!!**" Dianamon screamed.

"Y...You're alive?!" Minveramon gasped.

Merukimon nodded. "That is correct..."

"How can this be possible...?" Apollomon whispered.

The audience was shocked and confused by the sudden appearance of Merukimon, who was thought to have been dead. And then...

"_BlackAgumon Warp-Digivolve to... **BLACKWARGREYMON!!**_"

BlackWarGreymon and Dovemon flew into the room. Riding on BlackWarGreymon's shoulders were Vulko and...

"**LUMI!!**" Darke cried. "**SHE'S ALIVE!!**"

Krateimon stumbled back in horror. "_She's... what...?_"

The audience gasped. A few cheered. And then...

"**ALPHAMON ISN'T THE TRAITOR! HE DIDN'T TRY TO KILL US, HE TRIED TO SAVE US!**" Lumi shouted.

The audience went silent again in surprise.

Krateimon started to back up, muttering to himself as sweat ran down his face. "_This can't be... how could they survive...? My plans are in ruins... how can...how...why...no...**NO**...this is **NOT** good..._"

Rika sighed in relief. "Just in the nick of time..."

Renamon nodded. "I agree..."

"Hey, Rika!" Henry called, walking down the steps to the row of seats where Rika was as Terriermon floated down onto Renamon's head. He held out Rika's D-Power. "Thanks for lending this to me."

Rika smiled and took back the Digivice. "You're welcome."

"Hey, Renamon! Good news!" Terriermon cheered. "He's coming!"

Renamon's eyes widened in astonishment. "You mean...? Yes, that is good news..."

Brendan smirked as he stood up, holding a Pokeball. "Time for us to join in..."

Misty smiled. "First, let's find ourselves one of those platform things."

"Yeah!" Brendan's Swampert and Misty's Togetic cheered.

Some Pokemon and Digimon moved aside to allow Kaiba, a small Blue-Eyes, TK, MagnaAngemon and Brock to go through. He smirked at Krateimon's horrified expression. "Looks like the game is up for him..."

"Is that Krateimon?" Blue-Eyes asked. "Woo-boy, isn't he ugly?"

TK nodded. "Yes, and very cruel as well..."

MagnaAngemon smiled. "Good thing we showed up..."

Brock chuckled. "Yeah, and we've got him surrounded!"

This confused the audience until Merukimon spoke up.

"**ALPHAMON WAS NEVER THE TRAITOR OF CHUUTEN ELYSIA! NOR WERE THE KNIGHTS! THEY NEVER THOUGHT OF TURNING THEIR BACKS ON US AND JOINING THE FORCES OF DARKNESS!**"

Merukimon yelled to the audience. "**HOWEVER, THERE IS A TRAITOR WORKING FOR GRANDRACMON AND HE'S BEEN PLAYING YOU ALL LIKE PUPPETS!**"

"What?! We were fooled?!" Apollomon gasped.

Merukimon nodded, pointing at Krateimon. "**THE TRAITOR IS... THE COUNCILOR OF THE WIZARD TRIBE! KRATEIMON!!**"

Krateimon's eyes widened in horror as the other Councilors and the audience gasped in shock and fury. BanchoLeomon smiled. "At long last..."

Krateimon shook his head rapidly in denial. "No! They're lying! Alphamon must have captured them and brainwashed them to work for him!"

Merukimon laughed. "I'm not surprised you would make such a claim, Krateimon! We knew you would say something like that!"

"I'm not a traitor! Do you have any proof that I've betrayed you all?!" Krateimon yelled. "Alphamon, where is your evidence?!"

BanchoLeomon smirked. "Right here..."

Krateimon's eyes widened in surprise. "What?! BanchoLeomon, are you in on this?!"

BanchoLeomon nodded. "Yes... Before I came here, I bumped into a group that was searching your office for evidence that your were a traitor. And believe me, Krateimon, they've found more than enough to put you under."

"Correct!" Alphamon said, crossing his arms over his chest. "They've found the Willnull Plant you've been growing, a plant that Valmarmon once created to brainwash the people of the Aura Kingdom to work for him. It was thought to be destroyed by GranDracmon when he rebelled against Valmarmon, but in fact he saved some of it for his own purposes and lent some to you to help you with your evil plans!"

Neptunmon gasped. "Krateimon has brainwashed the Silesians?!"

Alphamon shook his head. "No, but he has brainwashed a Silesian to secretly work for him without knowing the damage he was causing. He's brainwashed Professor Iga Yuugo into creating all sorts of fiendish devices for him!"

The audience started to murmur among themselves in astonishment while the scientist Lugia in question sank in his seat, a look of fear and worry in his eyes. "_I'm... a puppet...? My God..._"

"One of the inventions Prof. Yuugo made was a machine that could forge handwriting," Alphamon said. "And Krateimon used it to forge **MY** handwriting and trick my Knights into leaving the area, allowing SaikouDevimon to attack!"

Tai grinned. "And before you speak, Krateimon... the proof we have includes blueprints of the device, the machine itself, **AND** Alphamon's original letter!"

Merukimon nodded. "Yes, the letter that said Alphamon wanted the Knights to stay and protect Serene Town!"

Nlos shook his head. "This is... this is...this can't be..."

"And let's not forget about the students who are stuck outside this city!" Ash added.

Ash's Charizard nodded. "Yeah, the students being taught in this town."

Nlos' eyes widened. "What...? What does Krateimon have in store for them...?"

"**SLAVERY!**" Lumi shouted. "**HE WAS GOING TO GIVE MY SISTER AND THE OTHER STUDENTS TO GRANDRACMON TO EITHER BE HIS SLAVES OR DIE!!**"

Nlos gasped while the rest of the audience roared in fury. He slowly turned to glare at Krateimon, rage filling his eyes. "We believed you... we trusted you... but you played us like fools... we... we... we doubted Alphamon..."

"You fool! You believe them?!" Krateimon snapped, glaring at Alphamon. "Where is your evidence?! Show it to us!!"

Suddenly, the entire room started to shake, and the crowd went silent.

Alphamon chuckled. "You want it, you got it..."

The bottom of the courtroom exploded as Huanglongmon (who had used his powers to reduce his size a little) came bursting through the wall and flew up to the platform Krateimon was standing upon.

Everyone in the room stared at Huanglongmon in wonder and awe. Kaiba smirked. "Krateimon... you certainly have a big mouth..."

There were several figures standing on Huanglongmon's back. As the giant levitated, six of those figures leaped off...

"**EXECUTE!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!**" "**AGUNIMON!!**" "**LOBOMON!!**" "**LOWEMON!!**" "**BEETLEMON!!**" "**KAZEMON!!**" "**KUMAMON!!**"

The six Legendary Warriors landed on the platform, rising to their feet and glaring at Krateimon.

Axel was the next to leap to the platform, along with Espio, Lucas, Leafeon, Neos, and Jaden rising on the Elemental Hero's shoulder. Lucas released his Torterra, Magmortar and Garchomp while Neos put Jaden down and glared at Krateimon with everyone else. Joining Neos moments later were Neo Spacian Dark Panther and a warrior made of crystals called Elemental Hero Prisma.

"Krateimon, see if you can argue your way out of this!" Agunimon said with a smirk.

"H...Huanlongmon... yo...you are awake?!" Krateimon stammered in terror.

Alphamon glanced at Velene. "Excuse me, Velene..." He flew off his platform and landed on the larger one.

Velene shook her head nervously. "A...Alphamon... please be careful..."

"So, that's Huanglongmon?" Yami whispered.

Takato nodded, looking up Huanglongmon's data on his D-Power. "Yeah, that's him, all right! _Huanglongmon, a Mega-level God Beast Digimon!_ Can't believe he's the Sovereign's creator..."

Tai grinned. "Oh, man... Krateimon's gonna get it!"

Yami frowned. "Even so, we must not let our guard down... Remember what Krateimon did before trying to kill Lumi and the others."

Dark Magician nodded. "Agreed. I just hope Krateimon lives long enough to reveal how Murmuxmon found out..."

Alphamon landed next to Nlos and glanced at the stunned Absol. "Nlos, how do you feel?"

Nlos blinked. "H...How do I feel? Lost and confused... Alphamon, you never thought of betraying us...?"

Alphamon shook his head. "Never. Not once did that idea cross my mind, and even if it did, I would never do it..."

"**Alphamon, you're looking well...**" Huanglongmon said with a smile.

Velene gasped. "That voice... where have I heard that voice before...?"

Alphamon bowed. "Yes, Huanglongmon-sama. It's been too long... My old friend, shall I explain to you what has happened in your absence?"

Huanglongmon shook his head. "**No need, Alphamon. Although my body was asleep, my spirit was free to roam the world. I watched over this world for a long time, but I was unable to communicate with anyone or help my children...**" He glanced around the courtroom. "**But now I've returned, and I can assure everyone in this room that Alphamon and his Knights are NOT the traitors of Chuuten Elysia!**"

The audience murmured in wonder at this revelation. Apollomon stepped forward. "Then...Krateimon IS the traitor?!"

Huanglongmon nodded. "**Yes... Do you remember when Krateimon went away for a week a few years ago? When he returned, he claimed to have changed and seemed to be on the side of good. That week, however, was when he joined GranDracmon! He met SaikouDevimon, who made an offer to Krateimon he was more than willing to accept!**"

Alphamon nodded. "Correct! And it was **YOU**, Krateimon, who gave SaikouDevimon the information he needed to attack the homes of the Canine clan, the Avian flock, and the Insect Swarm, capturing and killing the Digimon who lived there!"

The audience gasped and yelled in fury.

"**KRATEIMON!!**" A blue MegaKabuterimon roared.

"**YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!**" A Nidoqueen yelled.

"_I believed in you..._" Apollomon whispered, his immense form trembling. "**I BELIEVED IN YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME!"** He clenched his hand into a flaming fist. "**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**"

Merukimon whirled at Apollomon, stopping him with a raised hand. "Calm yourself, Apollomon! We're not finished yet! There's still one more question we need to know the answer to!"

"What's that?!" Apollomon snarled.

"Murmuxmon..." Merukimon replied.

Apollomon gasped in surprise. VictoryGreymon stepped forward. "Murmuxmon and the Dark Area group were originally suspected of helping SaikouDevimon, right? I'm guessing they were killed so that Alphamon and the Knights could take the blame!"

Kentaurosmon smiled slightly. "You're half right, VictoryGreymon. However, we Knights figured out that there was another reason for Murmuxmon's murder."

"Before Murmuxmon died, he tried to send me a message about the traitor's true identity!" Alphamon said. He pointed at Krateimon. "He knew it was you! Tell us, Krateimon! How did he find out?!"

Krateimon looked away while Huanglongmon spoke up. "**It was GranDracmon's orders. He wanted Krateimon to speak to Murmuxmon and convince him to join the dark side. GranDracmon thought that because the Dark Area was filled with dark Digimon, they would join him willingly. However, Murmuxmon refused and Krateimon left. Afterwards, Murmuxmon tried to contact you, Alphamon, but...**"

"SaikouDevimon attacked, right?" Alphamon asked.

Huanglongmon nodded. "**Yes. Krateimon had planted a bug in Murmuxmon's quarters, which SaikouDevimon and his companion were eagerly listening to. Once Krateimon left the village, the two Digimon struck.**"

"So, SaikouDevimon did have help!" Kentaurosmon said.

"Yes... SaikouDevimon's helper is **HaganeOkamimon**!" Huanlongmon announced.

The audience gasped in horror.

"HaganeOkamimon?!" A Frigimon cried.

"Who's HaganeOkamimon?" Jaden asked.

Huanglongmon closed his eyes. "A Digimon that once worked for Valmarmon."

Agunimon clenched his fists. "Just great..."

"He was sealed away in this world somewhere, but SaikouDevimon obviously freed him!" Kentaurosmon said.

Ash blinked. "Sealed away? How dangerous was this guy?"

Yami shook his head slightly. "Save the questions for later, Ash. For now, we must focus on Krateimon."

Ash nodded. "OK..."

Beetlemon frowned in thought. "_HaganeOkamimon... Steel Wolf... The password to Krateimon's secret compartments in his office was '**Hagane** **Wolf**'... he must have been honoring HaganeOkamimon. But... if HaganeOkamimon once worked for Valmarmon and is now working for SaikouDevimon, an agent of GranDracmon who betrayed Valmarmon... does this mean HaganeOkamimon betrayed Valmarmon also? Man, that guy just doesn't get any luck with subordinates..._"

Nlos glared at Krateimon. "You told SaikouDevimon about Phoenixmon and Dovemon visiting the palace all those years ago, right? This led to Lumi evolving into a Pokemon that we hadn't discovered yet!"

"She evolved into an Ice Pokemon called Glaceon, one of Eevee's strongest forms," Alphamon said. He glanced at Lucas and Leafeon. "Thanks to this human trainer, we now we now know that Eevee can also evolve into Ice Glaceon and Grass Leafeon..."

Huanglongmon nodded. "**Yes. However, Krateimon wanted revenge on Lumi, so he secretly told one of the children Lumi's age many lies about her. It was he who made Lumi suffer once she evolved...**"

Nlos snarled. "Why?! What did you torture her for?!"

Krateimon glared at Nlos, revealing his true colours. "She ruined our plans for killing Dovemon, so she had to pay!"

In the audience, Darke ground his teeth. "He let my wife die, he tortured my daughter and sold my other daughter into slavery... I hate him... **I HATE HIM!!**"

"**One last thing!**" Huanglongmon said. "**Krateimon's heart was black even before he joined the ranks of GranDracmon's forces! People, here standing here before us is Zanbamon's murderer!**"

The audience gasped again.

"**YOU?!**" Minveramon cried out.

Alphamon snorted. "Sadly, that doesn't surprise me... You must have killed Zanbamon so you could take over his position as Councillor of the Wizard Tribe."

Krateimon just snarled.

Huanglongmon sighed. "Apart from Krateimon, do the other Councillors who believed the Knights to be guilty agree to withdraw their verdict?"

Minveramon nodded rapidly. "Yesyesyesyesyes!"

"Agreed!" Neptunmon said.

VictoryGreymon nodded. "At once."

SlashAngemon bowed his head. "It was a grave error..."

Apollomon sighed. "I believe the Knights are not guilty. Krateimon, however, is!"

BanchoLeomon smiled. "Look on the bright side, Apollomon. You get to perform an execution after all."

Krateimon's eye widened. "Damn!"

"**Alphamon, I'll leave the rest to you! Along with everyone that came to this world and helped save it. I'm sure you can finish this off!**" Huanglongmon said. He began to hover into the air.

"Hey! Where you're going?!" Jaden asked.

"**To do something I should have done before the end of the Ancient War!**" Huanglongmon said. "**I'm going to stop GranDracmon once and for all! Because of my seal spell, his power is still weak. I'm not going to wait for him to break free, I'll take the battle to him instead! My seal doesn't stop ME from entering his domain!**"

Alphamon nodded. "Very well, Huanglongmon. We'll take over from here."

Huanglongmon smiled. "**I knew you would... I'll be be back soon, I promise!**"

His body exploded into golden particles and vanished. Everyone cheered.

"What a way to make an exit!" BlackGabumon said.

FrauLabramon nodded. "For once, I agree with you."

Eva smirked. "She's agreeing with BlackGabumon?"

Growly laughed. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll phone the press!"

FrauLabramon rolled her eyes. "Ha ha ha..."

"Lord Huanglongmon, we'll be sure to end this nightmare once and for all!" Yami said with a smile. "We personally guarantee it!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, at the Serene Port...

"You two!" An Aggron in a red vest called out as he and a Rhydon also wearing a red vest approached the dock where two Knightmon were standing.

The two Knightmon blinked. One-stepped forward. "Hey, aren't you two part of the new guard platoon for Silesians?"

The other Knightmon nodded. "Yeah, these guys live outside Gran Elysium. They say that there aren't anymore Silesian Rhydons or Silesian Aggrons, or any of their pre-evolved forms in Silesia itself Silesians because they were nearly wiped out in the Ancient War, and all the survivors live here!"

The Rhydon rubbed his head. "Pointless tidbit, thank you. Listen, we're the _Silesian Protective Operations Team_!"

One of the Knightmon blinked while the other one laughed. "**S.P.O.T.**?"

The Aggron groaned. "I knew we should have thought of a more sensible name for our unit..."

"Well, at least we're working very hard on which Pokemon would be suitable for our other unit... the _Silesian Hyper Intelligence Team_," The Rhydon said.

"You do know that the name for that unit is a working title since it not only sounds stupid, it's just rude as well," The Aggron replied.

The Rhydon nodded. "I know, Goudora. It's **S.H.I.**.."

"**THANK YOU, SIDON!!**" The Aggron called Goudora snapped.

The two Knightmon were rolling on the floor laughing.

Goudora rubbed his eyes. "Ugh... those two on the ground... how on earth are we going to get them back up?"

"With a crane?" Sidon asked.

"Oh, be quiet..." Goudora muttered. "So, what are you two doing here?"

One of the Knightmon lifted his head up. "Oh, we're awaiting further orders. We were told to leave our post and come here to guard the docks."

"Your post?" Sidon asked.

The other Knightmon rolled onto his front and pushed himself up on his knees. "Yes. We were guarding the door to Huanglongmon's room when a couple of other Knightmon took our shift and gave us the message."

Sidon blinked. "Oh. That sounds reasonable."

Goudora nodded. "Yes... I thought it was odd that you two were here since the Port was closed down due to Krateimon's orders, but that's reasonable enough..."

"So, nothing to worry about?" Sidon asked.

Goudora shook his head. "Nah... I'm sure we haven't missed anything..."

"**ALPHAMON IS INNOCENT!! LUMI EON IS ALIVE!!**" A Weavile screamed, rushing past the Port Entrance. "**HUANGLONGMON IS AWAKE!! KRATEIMON IS THE REAL TRAITOR!! KRATEIMON IS THE REAL TRAITOR!!**"

The two Pokemon and Knightmon were silent for a moment. Sidon sighed. "Damn, we've missed a lot..."

Goudora palmed his face. "What the _Fun Unlock Clock Kick_ did we miss?!"

Sidon blinked. "_Fun Unlock Clock Kick_? Ah! You mean fu-"

"**SIDON!!**" Goudora roared.

Behind a stack of crates nearby, Sonic was trying really hard not to burst into laughter. After calming himself down, the blue hedgehog rubbed his head. "_S.P.O.T... Man, that was great... Good thing I followed them, though I probably should have kept an eye on the villagers..._" He frowned. "_I hate to say it, but I've wasted my time here..._"

"Hey!" A Knightmon said, pointing off into the distance. "What the _Hot Eleven Lit Lopunny_ is that?"

"Hell isn't exactly a grade A swear word..." Goudora muttered. "Bloody hell..."

Sidon snickered. "Don't you mean _Blue London Over Oven Deer Yawn_?"

Goudora's claws started glowing. "No, I mean Metal Claw if you..."

"Check it out!" The other Knightmon yelled. "Something is approaching the Capital!"

"Is it a ship?" Goudora asked, his claws returning to normal.

The Knightmon shook his head. "No... it doesn't look like a ship...more like some kind of...Digimon..."

Sidon blinked. "A Digimon?"

Sonic peeked around the crates. "A Digimon?"

Goudora pulled out a telescope from a pocket on his red vest and peered through it. "Hold on..." He pulled back in horror. "What the...? That Digimon..."

"What's wrong?" Sidon asked.

"I...I can't describe it, but... its body is black and white and...it has the head of a Devimon...while the body is... made up of different Digimon parts!" Goudora said.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Oh man..." He zoomed away from the Port and headed back towards the Divine Capitol, rapidly tapping his communicator. "Guys! Come in! Anyone! Come in! **COME IN!!**"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Krateimon was on his knees, grinding his teeth as he stared down at the metal platform he was lying on. "Damn it... damn...it..."

Alphamon stepped forward, holding a hand out to summon a sword of pure green energy. "**SEIKEN GRADE SWORD!!**"

"Everything... everything is in ruins..." Krateimon said, slamming his fist on the platform. "**HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?!**"

"Krateimon, I can still remember what you said to me the other day," Alphamon said. "'_The_ _only side I'm willing to take is the side that's strongest, the side that wins._' I'm sorry to say you chose poorly."

Krateimon lifted his head to look at Alphamon. "**I NEVER CHOOSE POORLY, ALPHAMON!! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!!**"

"Why should he regret it?" Yami asked seriously. "He chose to protect these people! Despite nearly everyone believing that he was a traitor, he never gave up on them, and came back to stop you and reveal what you really are!"

Krateimon snarled at Yami. "Silence, human!"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "You don't give the orders around here anymore, Krateimon! It's over! Everyone knows who you really are! A traitor, a murderer, a coward... the Digimon in your clan will never accept you for who you are now that they know the truth!"

"You can't redeem yourself, Krateimon," Alphamon said. "You've lied to these people, controlling them through their anger, knowing they would either die or become GranDracmon's slaves. You never had any regrets, and you never showed any sorrow for Zanbamon's death. You lied, you killed, you hid..."

"**I NEVER HIDE!!**" Krateimon roared.

"You did hide, Krateimon!" BanchoLeomon snapped. "You were hiding your true self! You were hiding from us, hiding your real status as the traitor! Krateimon, you're a coward!"

"I'll never forgive you!" Lumi shouted. "For forcing me to evolve! For torturing me by having children look at me as if I was some sort of monster! For...for letting SaikouDevimon come into our town and killing seven people... including my mother!"

"You consider Lumi a monster?" Ash asked. "What about you?!"

Pikachu nodded. "That's right! You're no Digimon, you're a heartless monster!"

"Fellow Councilors, what is your verdict?" Alphamon asked, already knowing what their answers would be.

Merukimon smirked. "Do you really need to ask, Alphamon? I hereby judge Krateimon... **GUILTY!**"

Apollomon nodded. "Yes, I agree! Krateimon is without a doubt... **GUILTY!**"

Krateimon's eyes widened as the other members of the Councilors and Olympians shouted "**Guilty, guilty, guilty!**" His time was almost up, and he would need a miracle to save his worthless hide...

Tails had left his hiding position and stood with a group of Silesians, all looking happy that Krateimon was being judged. The two-tailed fox blinked as his communicator beeped. Not wanting to annoy the people around him, he rushed to the back and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Tails?!_" shouted a familiar voice. "_Tails, is that you?!_"

Tails blinked. "Sonic?"

"_Tails, where the heck is everyone?!_" Sonic asked.

"We're all inside, Sonic. You're still out there?" Tails asked. "Alphamon has been declared innocent, Krateimon is in trouble and Huanglongmon is awake!"

"_Huanglongmon is awake?_" Sonic asked in surprise.

Tails nodded. "Yeah! But he already left to stop GranDracmon."

"**_WHAT?!_**" Sonic cried. "_Oh man, not good..._"

Tails blinked. "Sonic, what's wrong?"

"_We may have another problem..._" Sonic said.

Tails could hear some shouts and gasps of horror in the background from Sonic's end of the communicator. "S...Sonic... wha...what's going on...? What's wrong...?"

Sonic sighed heavily. "_Tails, Lucemon seems to be getting desperate._"

Tails' eyes widened. "L...Lucemon is here...?!"

"_No... he's not..._" Sonic said.

Tails sighed in relief. "Phew...Ok, so who is?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic was standing on top of a building while a group of Silesian Pokemon and Digimon on the ground below were looking in horror at the sky.

"Tails..." Sonic started. "Lucemon has sent **UmbraDevimon**!!"

Flying over Serene Town was UmbraDevimon, a black and white Digimon with the body of Kimeramon, but with the head of Devimon wearing Kabuterimon's helmet passed over Serene Town, his shadow engulfing the Silesian village. He laughed as he approached the Divine Capitol. "**AT LAST, THE TIME HAS COME TO KILL YOU ALL!!**"

Sonic gasped and shouted into the communicator. "**TAILS, UMBRADEVIMON IS ATTACKING THE PALACE!!**"

UmbraDevimon opened his mouth and spewed dark energy at the immense palace. "**DAAAAAAARK VIIIIPEEEEEEEEEER!!**"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!!**" Sonic yelled as he and the others watched the attack explode against the palace walls.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The courtroom shook and the audience screamed.

"What's going on?!" Sora cried.

"An earthquake?!" Garudamon Chibi Mode yelled.

"Technically, we're on an island!" Izzy shouted. "So, I think we could call this an islandquake!"

"I don't think it's an anythingquake, Izzy!" MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode replied.

The lights started to flicker and everything went dark. The audience started screaming in panic.

"**EVERYBODY! DON'T PANIC!**" Alphamon yelled. "**JUST WAIT A MINUTE! THE BACK-UP GENERATORS WILL ACTIVATE SHORTLY AND-**"

"**ALPHAMON!**" Nlos yelled, his eyes glowing in the dark. "**KRATEIMON IS TRYING TO ESCAPE!!**"

Alphamon cursed. "Damn it! Where is he...?!"

Nlos gasped. "**LOOK OUT!!**"

"**GRAH!!**"

"**AAH!!**"

"Koji?! Koichi?!" Agunimon gasped.

The room lit up briefly before turning black again as the glow of a pair of Digicode rings faded away. Koji and Koichi groaned and slumped to the ground.

"Why did Krateimon attack them?!" Kazemon asked.

"Lobomon was the Warrior of Light, so he could have lit this room up," Beetlemon guessed. "And Lowemon was the Warrior of Darkness, so he could have easily seen in the dark! He's trying to escape while he still can!"

"Koji, Koichi! Are you guys okay?!" Kumamon asked.

Koji nodded. "I'm okay..."

"So am I... Damn... he caught me off guard..." Koichi groaned. "Where's Krateimon now?"

"No, no..." Nlos cried in horror. "**STOP!!**"

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched female scream.

"**LUMI!**" Vulko cried.

"**NO!!**" Dovemon gasped.

Krateimon laughed. "Alphamon, I told you you would regret interfering with my plans!"

"Krateimon, let my daughter go!" Darke screamed, his eyes glowing in the darkness as he tried to locate Krateimon.

Krateimon laughed. "You Dark-types can try and locate me, but you're weaklings compared to Lowemon! Hahahaha!"

Nlos snarled. "What are you trying to prove, Krateimon?! You have no place else to go! Your people knows the truth, you can't hide in your office, and soon not even GranDracmon will be able to protect you! You can't escape!"

Krateimon smirked. "I can't? Just watch me!" His voice cackled and faded away.

"How can he move through the darkness?!" Ash asked in frustration.

Yami gritted his teeth. "He's a Wizard Digimon He must have cast some kind of spell to give him night vision."

"We need to stop him now!" Tai yelled.

Vulko brought out his D-Wave, staring at the glowing screen. "BlackWarGreymon... Lumi still has her D-Wave with her! Follow my lead!"

BlackWarGreymon nodded. "Understood..."

"_Lumi... hold on..._" Dovemon whispered.

Nlos blinked. "Hey! Somebody is following Krateimon!"

"Are you sure?!" Alphamon asked.

Nlos nodded. "Yeah! A BlackWarGreymon!"

Velene gasped. "Vulko...?"

"Somebody else is following Krateimon!" Nlos said. "It's a..."

Suddenly, the lights in the courtroom came back on as the backup generators powered up.

"Is everybody okay?!" Yami asked.

Kumamon smiled. "We're good!"

Koji picked himself up. "Same here..."

Koichi rubbed his head. "We can't stay here! We have to stop Krateimon and save Lumi!"

"I think we should ask ourselves this question..." Jaden said. "What just happened?"

Tails flew in the air and called out to everyone, "We're under attack!!"

"Oh, really?" BlackGabumon grumbled. "Now you tell us..."

Growly nudged BlackGabumon in the side. "Oh, be quiet..."

"Tails, who are we being attacked by?" Shadow asked.

"**UMBRADEVIMON!**" Tails yelled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**WHAT?!**" UmbraDevimon cried, his eyes widening. "**WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!**"

The smoke that had engulfed the Divine Capitol from his previous attack cleared away to reveal that the palace was still standing. Sonic was impressed. "Man, that's one tough castle!"

The male Houndoom that Sonic had talked to earlier fell to his knees in relief. "Oh boy... that was close!"

His female Luxio friend nodded. "I... totally agree..."

The two Knightmon arrived in the square along with Sidon and Goudora. The Rhydon blinked. "The palace survived?! How?!"

"It's one of Craniamon's inventions!" One of the Knightmon explained. "Craniamon installed sensors all over the palace to sense inbound attacks. Whenever the palace was attacked, the sensors would trigger a powerful forcefield to protect the Capitol and allow the Royal Knights to fight back."

"The only problem is that the forcefield is connected to the main generator!" The other one said. "The forcefield is still up, but with remaining power from the other generators..."

Goudora blinked. "Remaining power?"

The second Knightmon nodded. "Yes. I'm guessing that an attack of that power must have drained a lot of energy from the generators to keep the force field up. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the main palace generator had been knocked out and they're using the back-up power supply now."

"But, you said that the force field is still running, right?" Sidon asked.

The first Knightmon sighed. "Yes, but it can only hold on for two more attacks before it's gone... Everyone inside needs to hurry up before that... thing attacks again!"

"Can the force field withstand two more attacks from that Digimon?" Sidon asked.

The first Knightmon shrugged. "I dunno. It's just a guess."

"**A GUESS?!**" Goudora cried. He facepalmed. "Oh, forget it... I just hope your guess works. However, let's also hope that this creature's strength wears out before he strikes the palace a third time."

Overhearing this, Sonic clenched his fists. "That'll never happen... UmbraDevimon's way too strong! Everyone inside had better hurry up and get out of there before he strikes again!" He leapt over some buildings and headed towards UmbraDevimon. "For now, I've gotta find a way to distract him! Better yet, I'll lead him away from the village! This is going to be tough..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, this is what we're dealing with?" Alphamon asked as a huge image of the shocked UmbraDevimon was displayed in the courtroom.

Tai nodded. "Yeah, this guy is tough!"

"So, we have this UmbraDevimon creep outside while Krateimon's on the loose inside!" Kentaurosmon complained, rubbing his wrists, now free from his chafing chains. "We need to take action now before he regains his bearings!"

Merukimon nodded. "He's right! Alphamon, if you have any ideas, now's the time for them!"

Alphamon clenched his fist. "Kentaurosmon, I want you to go to the Cell Block and free the other Knights!"

Kentaurosmon nodded. "Right!" He ran across the platform, leaped into the air, and landed near an exit on the far side of the room.

Terriermon blinked. "**WHOA!** That was one big jump! Henry, was that one of Santa's missing reindeers?"

Henry shook his head. "No..."

"Whatever Alphamon is planning, I can't wait to help," Eva said, getting up while carrying FrauLabramon. "Vulko and BlackWarGreymon are following Kratiemon because he's holding Lumi hostage. We'd better go help him out."

Growly nodded, getting up as well. "OK..."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Izzy asked. "I suggest you wait here and listen to Alphamon's plan first."

Eva glared at Izzy. "You obviously don't have younger cousins you desire to protect, do you? I'm not letting my little cousin face that sick Digimon alone... Excuse me!"

As Eva stormed away, Growly sheepishly followed her with BlackGabumon rubbing his head. "He may be the Digidestined of Knowledge, but he's not exactly... smart..."

"Oh, and you are...?" Growly muttered.

Mimi bonked Izzy on the head. "That wasn't very nice, Izzy. You should have thought that through!"

Izzy rubbed his head. "Sorry, Mimi... I wasn't thinking..." He stared at the screen with UmbraDevimon shaking his head. "At least I'm smarter than him. He's finally regained his senses... I guess he wasn't expecting his attack to fail like that."

"Alphamon, as much as I want to crush that traitor, I feel that the honour of executing Krateimon should go to you!" Apollomon said.

Alphamon blinked. "What?!"

BanchoLeomon nodded. "Agreed. Alphamon, you should go and stop Krateimon from escaping! We'll hold UmbraDevimon off!"

"But UmbraDevimon is very powerful!" Tai cried.

WarGreymon nodded. "That's right!"

"We can hold him off until Alphamon stops Krateimon or Huanglongmon returns!" Athenamon said, drawing her sword. "In any event, we can't stand around here talking all day!"

Tai sighed. "All right... UmbraDevimon is a Mega-level Digimon, so it's best that Mega Digimon should face him!"

Alphamon nodded. "All right. Everyone, good luck!" He glanced around the courtroom. "Nlos, which direction did Krateimon and BlackWarGreymon go in?"

Nlos pointed to an exit near Neptunmon and Z'dGarurumon. "They went that away!"

"All right... I'm off!" Alphamon said, flying through the exit.

Velene rushed to the edge of the platform. "Alphamon, wait!"

"_FrauLabramon Warp-Digivolve to... **CANEWOMON!!**_"

"_BlackGabumon Warp-Digivolve to... **KAGEMETALGARURUMON!!**_"

Velene gasped as KageMetalGarurumon flew to the exit while Canewomon, Growly, and Eva hovered down towards her in a bubble. The Mega Spellcaster Digimon smiled. "Care for a lift?"

Velene nodded as she jumped into the bubble. "Hurry! We have to catch up with them!"

"Don't worry, Aunt Velene... we'll get to them!" Eva said.

Growly smiled. "That's right! Let's go, Canewomon!"

Canewomon nodded. "OK! Hang on tight!"

As Canewomon and her passangers flew after KageMetalGarurumon, Apollomon frowned in confusion. "That Vulpix woman looked very concerned there..."

"BlackWarGreymon's Silesian partner is that woman's son," Merukimon said. He laughed. "However, she's also concerned for Alphamon."

Apollomon blinked. "What? Why?"

"Merukimon!" Athenamon hissed, looking shocked and confused. "That was Canewomon! Could she be...?"

Merukimon shrugged. "I haven't got a clue, Lady Athenamon. I think that was the same one or a different one."

"Lord Merukimon, she might be the same Canewomon!" Athenamon said. "That ring she's wearing..."

"We should save this for another time!" VictoryGreymon yelled, pulling out his Dramon Breaker sword. "We have to face UmbraDevimon now!"

Merukimon nodded. "Agreed! Everyone, to battle!"

The other Olympians and Councilors nodded before leaping off their platforms and flying towards the exits.

"I want a sword..." WarGreymon moaned, kicking at the ground while sulking like a child.

Tai sweatdropped. "Oh, for the love of..."

"Tai, we should get our Digimon out to battle!" Matt said.

MetalGarurumon nodded. "Agreed! Shall we, WarGreymon?"

WarGreymon sighed. "Yeah, yeah... let's go..."

"**OH, GIVE IT UP ON THE SWORD ALREADY!!**" Tai yelled.

WarGreymon flinched before he and MetalGarurumon flew out of the courtroom.

Tea held up her D-Power and glanced at SnowAgumon. "Come on! We're going to get rid of that monster once and for all!"

SnowAgumon nodded. "Right!"

"Tristan, I'm ready!" Inumon said.

Tristan grinned. "All right!"

Silesian Veemon clenched his fists tightly. "I have to attack UmbraDevimon first..."

"Why?" Joey asked as he stood beside the Silesian Veemon. "What good will that do?"

"UmbraDevimon is close to the town!" Silesian Veemon said. "I need to become Imperialdramon Dragon Mode and push him away from the palace and the town before something terrible happens!"

Davis nodded. "Yeah, I agree! I'll go and find Ken and give that creep a double dose of Imperialdramon power!"

Davis' Veemon jumped up and down. "Yeah! We'll show 'em all right!"

"OK, let's go!" Silesian Veemon said, running off alongside the Digidestined of Miracles and his Veemon.

Syrus ran up to TK and MagnaAngemon. "What about you?"

TK sighed. "I can only Digivolve Patamon to Ultimate as MagnaAngemon or DNA Digivolve him with Ankylomon to create Shakkoumon. I can't remember how I was able to get Angemon to Warp-Digivolve to Seraphimon that one time..."

"And even though my power is like that of a Mega Digimon, I can't stop UmbraDevimon..." MagnaAngemon added. "My Gate of Destiny was destroyed by him..."

Brock frowned. "So... he's unstoppable?"

TK sighed. "Yes..."

Kaiba smirked. "No... If you recall, UmbraDevimon was defeated before. He only survived the last time because of Madoudramon's teleportation magic. And the reason he was defeated before was because of Takato and Guilmon..."

TK gasped and MagnaAngemon smiled. "Of course, Gallantmon Shining Mode! With his power, we can finally put UmbraDevimon down once and for all."

Kaiba nodded. "Agreed."

In the stands, Henry picked up Terriermon and ran off. "Rika, I'll see you and Takato outside!"

"Where are you going?!" Rika asked.

"I'm heading outside so Terriermon and I can Bio-Merge to MegaGargomon!" Henry yelled. "Tell Takato that we need the power of the Dragon Saber!"

Rika nodded. "Right!"

Lucario smiled slightly. "It's odd... I'm glad Alphamon has been cleared of all charges and Huanglongmon is finally awake, but..."

Telene placed a hand on Lucario's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be okay. They'll stop UmbraDevimon, Krateimon and GranDracmon before you know it!"

Alexis smiled. "Well, it'll soon be over, that's for certain."

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't take too long!" Hassleberry added.

Yami frowned, looking serious. "Hmm..."

"Uh, Yugi?" Takato spoke up. "Is something wrong?"

Yami nodded. "Yes... Athenamon and Merukimon were talking about Canewomon. I think they're referring to the Canewomon that was engaged to MahouGarurumon."

Ash blinked. "Yeah... and they left this world to get help, right? But, NeoDevimon's memory spell affected them, so..."

"They couldn't remember anything about the events of this world..." Yami finished. "The way Athenamon was talking about Canewomon, she seemed to think that Eva's partner **IS** the same Canewomon from this world!"

"Because of some ring?" Charizard asked.

"An **ENGAGEMENT** ring!" Pikachu added. "Something that you would love to give Charla someday."

Charizard's face turned redder than his scales. "OK, OK... Point taken..."

Tai sighed. "Come on, Yugi. What are the chances that Eva's Canewomon is from this world?"

"You never know, Tai..." Matt said. "After all, no one has heard from those two for a very long time."

Takato stepped forward. "Let's discuss this later. Right now we need to focus on UmbraDevimon!"

Koji brought out his D-Tector. "We need to fight as well..."

Koichi nodded. "Right. But the Spirits don't have enough energy for all of us to become Susanoomon. They used a **LOT** of power to wake Huanglongmon up..."

Beetlemon picked up Koji. "Let's talk about this outside. We can decide if we should use Fusion Evolution or Unified Evolution."

Kazemon nodded as she picked up Koichi. "Yeah! Let's go, you guys!"

Agunimon smirked as he offered Kumamon a piggyback ride. "Coming!"

Beetlemon and Kazemon flew to the exits while Agunimon jumped after them. Rika watched them leave before turning and yelling to Takato. "**Listen up, Gogglehead! We've gotta finish UmbraDevimon off now! We need you to show everyone the power of the Dragon Saber!**"

The audience that was still in the room gave Takato confused looks as the goggle-wearing Tamer sighed. "I understand, Rika. It's time we put an end to UmbraDevimon's existence. Ready, Guilmon?"

Guilmon nodded. "Yeah!"

Takato raised his golden D-Power into the air. "Here we **GO!! BIO-MERGE... ACTIVATE!!**" He pressed the device to his chest.

Nothing happened.

Guilmon blinked. "Erm... huh?"

Many audience members facefaulted while Takato's friends looked confused. Kaiba frowned. "This doesn't bode well..."

"I'll try again!" Takato declared, pressing the Digivice against his chest again. "**BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE! BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE! COME ON!! BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!!**"

Rika facepalmed. "Oh, for the love of... Here, Gogglehead! I'll show you how to do it properly!" She held her D-Power into the air. "**BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!!**" She pressed the device to her chest.

Nothing happened.

Renamon's eyes widened in horror. "No... don't tell me we can't Bio-Merge in this world?!"

Rika stared at her Digivice. "This can't be..." She glanced at Izzy. "Can you do a quick check on my Digivice?!"

Izzy blinked. "I can, but..."

Rika threw her Digivice at Izzy. "Don't stall, just look!"

Izzy nodded and hooked her D-Power to his laptop. "All right, all right!"

Yami walked over to Takato. "Takato..."

Takato stared at his D-Power, eyes wide with horror. "Guilmon and I...can't...Bio-Merge?"

"_This isn't good..._" Tai whispered. "_If Takato and Guilmon can't Bio-Merge to create Gallantmon, then..._"

Matt's eyes widened. "_Then they can't become Shining Mode to finish UmbraDevimon off!_"

Yami clenched his fist. "And without Shining Mode, then UmbraDevimon is unstoppable! We must find another way to defeat UmbraDevimon before it's too late!"

Takato nodded slightly as he stared at his Digivice. "But, how...?"

No one answered that as they realized the true extent of the danger they were in.

UmbraDevimon is attacking the palace at full strength.

Krateimon was on the loose and holding Lumi as a hostage.

Takato and Rika learned the hard way that they couldn't Bio-Merge with their Digimon to Mega anymore. And what was more horrifying was that because Takato couldn't Bio-Merge with Guilmon, they couldn't summon Gallantmon Shining Mode.

With UmbraDevimon attacking and their Knight of Shining Hope unable to fight him, what could they do to stop him before all was lost?

The adventure continues...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter, three Mega-level battles take place! Huanglongmon confronts GranDracmon, Krateimon faces three Mega Digimon to save Lumi and UmbraDevimon fights a LOT of Mega-level Digimon, as well as EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon! However, with Takato and Guilmon unable to Bio-Merge to Mega, the good guys have to find a way to beat UmbraDevimon without Gallantmon Shining Mode! Will Lumi be saved? Will UmbraDevimon be stopped once and for all?! F****ind out next time!**

**What a shock... NO BLACKGUILMON AND SKULLSATAMON!! THE HORROR!! Eh, I'm sure they'll be back sooner or later.**

**Athenamon is a Digimon created by a friend of mine, Belletiger. The name of Celestamon, also known as Celesta X, is owned by Kanius. If anyone remembers who Celesta X is, then you'll recall that she's from the DBZ/Digimon crossover story by Kanius. You could say that this Digimon is Kari and Angewomon's Super Saiyan Fusion Form. Yeah, she can level up like SSuper Saiyans do all the time on TV, with hair growth and screaming and everything. I doubt it'll happen in this story, though.**

**Anyway, it's unknown when I'm gonna start on the next chapter because... I'm planning a story special! Like the three Frontier Silesia stories I did for the Return of Valmarmon saga. And this story special will star... the DIGIMON DATA SQUAD! That's right! This story special will introduce them to my storyworld! And when they make an appearance in the main story later on, everyone will know how they came to Chuuten in the first place!**

**I should have thought of this before the 82nd chapter... Oh well.**

**Well, is there anything else? No? OK!**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	89. Unknown Fate! The Battle for Chuuten!

**After over a year of waiting, I've finally completed a new chapter of this story! The Data Squad side-story was great and all, but it's time to get back to the main event!**

**The Data Squad will join the group later on, but not in this chapter...**

**Without furthur adieu, let's begin!**

* * *

What started off as a trial against a clan of innocent Digimon turned into a revelation of many dark secrets. Krateimon, a cruel Wizard Digimon who was working for GranDracmon, tried to use the Digimon and Silesian's hatred against the Royal Knights by fooling them into thinking they were traitors...only for it to be revealed that **HE** was the traitor all along.

Krateimon's true nature was revealed to all of Gran Elysia by the heroes, Alphamon, Merukimon and Hunaglongmon, who had awakened from his two thousand year coma thanks to the Legendary Warriors.

While Krateimon was enraged that all his work had been ruined, Huanglongmon had to depart to deal with GranDracmon, leaving Alphamon to punish the dark nobleman for his crimes.

However, the untimely arrival of UmbraDevimon spoiled things and Krateimon escaped in the darkness, kidnapping the Glaceon Silesian Lumi and fleeing the council chamber during the confusion and panic...

Many Mega-level Digimon and the heroes are heading into battle to defend the Divine Capitol, but still more horrifying truths have been revealed to the Tamers.

Takato and Guilmon can not Bio-Merge into Gallantmon, and are thus unable to change into Gallantmon Shining Mode to slay UmbraDevimon once and for all...

Three major battles were about to occur, the results of which would change the future forever.

* * *

Krateimon grunted as he ran down an empty hallway, clutching Lumi in his arms with his hand over her mouth.

Lumi squirmed and broke her mouth free. "Ah! Krateimon, you..."

"Silence, you little ice brat!" Krateimon hissed as he continued to run.

"Why are you running?!" Lumi asked. "You know you'll never escape! Everyone knows the truth!"

Krateimon chuckled as he continued to run. "Is that so...? Not all of my secrets have been revealed..."

Lumi blinked. "Huh?!"

"Let me put it to you this way," Krateimon smirked, heading for a door. "Your mother... well, I don't respect the dead."

Lumi's eyes widened. "My... mum!? What do you mean?!"

Krateimon ran through the door, only to find himself on a bridge positioned over a great chasm. "You figure it out! Or is your brain as frozen as your cold heart?"

Lumi closed her eyes. "You turned my heart to ice, Krateimon... You continued to torture me because I took the dart by accident. Now, I have someone who sees who I really am! Someone who doesn't see me as a monster like you told everyone I was!"

Krateimon snorted as he ran over the bridge. "Foolish little girl... he'll betray you! You'll see! No one cares for each other! It's a cruel world... that is a fact!"

A dark draconic figure suddenly landed in front of Krateimon...

"And you're the cruelest of them all!" BlackWarGreymon announced, punching Krateimon in the face.

"GRAH!!!" Krateimon stumbled back, dropping Lumi to the ground.

"Lumi!" Vulko yelled, jumping down from BlackWarGreymon's shoulder and kneeling beside the Glaceon girl. "Are you okay?!"

Lumi sat up and smiled as she saw the Vulpix boy. "I...I am now..."

Dovemon flapped near Lumi. "I'm so glad you're okay, Lumi!"

"So am I..." Lumi said happily. "So am I."

Krateimon rubbed his face, hissing in pain. "You..."

Lumi stood up and turned to Krateimon. "Once again, Krateimon, you lied to me...but this time, I won't believe you. Do you know why? It's because I've opened my eyes to the truth!"

Krateimon snarled as he summoned his staff and transformed the wooden edge into a blade. "No matter... Whether or not you believe me, your fate is still the same! You and all your friends shall die!" He glanced at BlackWarGreymon. "I'll start with you..."

BlackWarGreymon narrowed his eyes. "Try it, weakling..."

Krateimon stiffened. "**NEVER!!!**" The evil aristocrat roared, charging at BlackWarGreymon and slamming his blade into the dark warrior's claws. "**CALL!!!**" He kicked him into the railing. "**ME!!!**" He thrusted the blade at BlackWarGreymon's chest. He had to catch the blade between his hands to keep it from piercing his breastplate. "**WEAK!!!**"

"GAH!!!" BlackWarGreymon grunted, trying to push the blade back. "OK... Big... mistake..."

Vulko's eyes widened. "That was..."

Dovemon narrowed her eyes. "This guy mortally wounded Merukimon and knocked out Alphamon, so it's not surprising he's this tough!"

"What should we do...?" Lumi asked.

"**THIS!**" BlackWarGreymon grunted, kicking Krateimon in the chest hard enough to knock him back. He stood up and thrusted his claw at the aristocrat. "**DRAMON DESTROYER!!!**"

Krateimon held up his weapon, the blade glowing. "**Gentleman's Blade**!!!" He swiped the cane at BlackWarGreymon's claws, knocking the dark warrior back.

BlackWarGreymon got up and glanced at his right gauntlet to find, much to his surprise, that the claws had been sliced off. "What...?"

"BlackWarGreymon!" Vulko called out.

BlackWarGreymon lifted his head in time to find Krateimon was holding the blade to his neck. He growled.

Krateimon smirked. "BlackWarGreymon, you're aware that the Dramon Killer Claws are designed to kill Digimon who have Dramon in their names? I'll bet you're also aware of what the claws are made of... Chrome Digizoid..."

BlackWarGreymon narrowed his eyes. "And that blade of yours is also made of Chrome Digizoid, correct?"

"Indeed," Krateimon chuckled. "However, my blade is made of high-grade Digizoid...not like those flimsy things you're wearing."

"Is that so...?" BlackWarGreymon growled. "Well, there's something I have that you don't."

Krateimon blinked. "And that is...?"

BlackWarGreymon knocked the blade aside with his left gaunlet. "I have **TWO** of these!" He thrusted his remaining Dramon Killer Claw at the evil aristocrat.

Krateimon responded by leaping into the air...

"Wha...?!" BlackWarGreymon's eyes widened in surprise. "How...?"

Krateimon came flying back down, thrusting the glowing blade at BlackWarGreymon. "**GENTLEMAN'S BLADE!!!**"

BlackWarGreymon responded by whipping out his Brave Shield to block the attack. The blade crashed into it, resulting in a small explosion which shook the room.

Vulko, Lumi and Dovemon shielded their eyes from the blast. When the smoke cleared, they saw, much to their horror...

Krateimon chuckling as he knelt beside BlackWarGreymon. "Looks like you can't fight..."

BlackWarGreymon snarled. His Brave Shield lay in pieces on the ground around him, his arms crossed over each other with Krateimon's sword going **THROUGH** them, pinning him to the floor.

"What's wrong? Are you snarling because I've won, or because I've run you through?" Krateimon chuckled as he stood up. "Unless you want to damage your arms some more, I'd suggest you stay there until someone comes by to pull that sword out." He summoned another blade and chuckled. "But that's not going to happen."

"Coward..." BlackWarGreymon snarled in pain.

Krateimon smirked. "I am, aren't I...? Very well, let me show you how this coward is going to make his next move by killing your precious friends!"

BlackWarGreymon blinked in shock. "**VULKO! RUN!!!**"

Vulko gasped and grabbed Lumi's wrist, starting to run.

Krateimon pointed his blade at Vulko and Lumi, black electricity crackling along its length. "**DARKSIDE TH**-"

Suddenly, his blade flew out of his hands and fell off the side of the bridge.

Vulko stopped, blinking in confusion. "What?!"

Krateimon snarled, rubbing his hand in pain. "A gunshot?! Who dares to..."

"Oh, would you give it a rest, bub?!" A voice with a New York accent snapped. "You're such a blabbermouth!"

Krateimon whirled around and snarled in disgust. "You..."

BlackWarGreymon turned to the source of the voice. "**Beelzemon**..."

Beelzemon stepped into view, cocking his smoking twin-barreled gun. "These guns are awesome! I sure know how make an entrance!"

"A Demon Lord...?! A Demon Lord in the Divine Capitol?!" Krateimon roared. "This is an outrage!"

"Feh... and the crimes you've committed are cupcakes compared to what I've done, huh?" Beelzemon snorted. "I've done my fair sure of bad things, but at least I have the heart to feel regret! You don't!"

"No..." Krateimon hissed before charging at Vulko. "**I DON'T!!!**"

Vulko gasped as Lumi knocked him to the ground and put herself in Krateimon's path. "Huh?!"

"**AH!**"

"**LUMI!!!**" Dovemon cried out.

Vulko looked up in horror as Krateimon lifted Lumi into the air. "**NO!!!**"

"Put her down!" Beelzemon warned him, pointing his guns at Krateimon.

Krateimon held the Glaceon girl over the railing and growled, "Put your weapons away, Demon Lord... or she'll die!"

Beelzemon frowned and looked over the side of the bridge to see nothing but a black pit. He gritted his teeth. "You..."

Krateimon smirked. "Once again, I've won...all because you wanted to save this worthless frozen whelp..."

Lumi managed a small smile. "Thank you... for reminding me..."

Krateimon blinked. "Remind you?" He turned his head to look at Lumi. "Remind you of wh-"

He screamed as a blue ray blasted into his face, causing Krateimon to cry out as his face was covered in ice and stumble back, dropping Lumi in the process.

Lumi grabbed the railing before she could fall to her death. "Help!"

Vulko came over and grabbed Lumi's hand. "I've got you!"

Krateimon smashed the ice off his head, face twisted in fury. "You stupid...how dare you use an Ice Beam on me! **HOW**..."

"**DARKNESS CLAW!!!**"

Krateimon screamed as he was knocked backwards by Beelzemon's claws.

Beelzemon glanced at Dovemon. "Go and help them... I'll hold him off!"

Dovemon nodded and flapped over to the railing.

"Nice Ice Beam!" Vulko said, trying to pull Lumi up.

Lumi blushed. "Thanks. It felt good doing that..."

"Lumi!" Dovemon called out, flapping underneath the Glaceon. "Digivolve me! Quickly!"

Lumi nodded and put a hand into a pocket. She grabbed something inside it and closed her eyes, concentrating with all her might.

Vulko blinked. "Lumi...?"

(_**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-V-E**_)

"_Dovemon Digivolve to... __**MYSTICAQUILAMON!!!**_"

Vulko gasped. Dovemon had transformed into a Digimon that looked similar to Aquilamon, except she had white winglets in place of horns. She had silver feathers and wore a holy ring around her neck. The Kanji symbol for Fire was on the top of her left wing, the symbol for Wind on her right, and the emblem of a big triangle with three smaller ones surrounding it was emblazoned on her forehead. All of these symbols were golden and stood out in stark contrast from her silver body.

Lumi opened her eyes and smiled. "Vulko, we'll be safe on MysticAquilamon..."

"MysticAquilamon..." Vulko muttered.

000**DIGIMON INFORMATION**000

**NAME**: _MysticAquilamon_

**LEVEL**: _Champion_

**TYPE**: _Vaccine_

_Avian Digimon_

**ATTACKS**: _Mystic Wing, Burst Rings, Accel Talon_

_A subspecies of Aquilamon, but much stronger and more agile. She is known as the Eagle of Heaven. Just like her Rookie form, she wields the elements of fire and wind in her wings to create a flaming tornado through her Mystic Wing attack._

* * *

Krateimon snarled as he got up, rubbing where Beelzemon had torn through his shirt. "Damn that Demon Lord... Damn him to hell!"

"I'm a Demon Lord, I sort of belong there already," Beelzemon pointed out.

"Language!" MysticAquilamon scolded him, rising into the air with Lumi and Vulko on her back. "There are children here..."

Krateimon hissed, summoning his blade again...

When he heard a sinister click and felt a gun barrel pressed to the back of his head. Krateimon froze.

"Don't move..." Beelzemon said from behind Krateimon. "Or you won't be using a sword again."

Krateimon growled.

Vulko smiled. "Lumi, can you help BlackWarGreymon?"

Lumi looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Of course, Vulko... MysticAquilamon?"

"Got it!" MysticAquilamon said, flapping near BlackWarGreymon. She grabbed the blade by the handle in her talons and pulled it out of the dragon man's arms.

BlackWarGreymon grunted and got to his feet, shaking life back into his arms. "Ugh! That's more like it... thank you."

"How are your arms?" Vulko asked.

BlackWarGreymon flinched. "Painful, but I'll get over it..."

Beelzemon smirked. "Tell me, bub... how come you lost to this 'ere goon as quickly as that...?"

"You were watching?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"I arrived at the moment you got pinned," Beelzemon explained.

BlackWarGreymon glanced at Krateimon. "I see... as for how I lost... I underestimated him. He's fast and strong, but the effect your Darkness Claw had on him demonstrates he has poor defenses."

Beelzemon chuckled. "You've got that right..."

MysticAquilamon frowned. "So, what shall we do with Krateimon now...?"

"Take him back to the council," Vulko said. "He has to be judged by Alphamon, after all..."

Lumi frowned. "And everyone else..."

Krateimon hissed. "Do you think I would actually come along quietly?!"

Beelzemon smirked. "Guess not, but I doubt anyone would mind..." He tightened his grip on the trigger. "If I blasted the data right outta your head!"

Krateimon snarled. "Coward..."

"That's rich, coming from you," BlackWarGreymon smirked.

Suddenly, the room shook.

MysticAquilamon flapped her wings and hovered into the air. "Again?!"

"That earthquake..." Vulko muttered. "This is what gave Krateimon the chance to escape..."

Lumi glanced around. "What is going on...?"

Beelzemon frowned as he tried to keep his gun pressed against Krateimon's head. "Are we under attack-"

Krateimon quickly swung his blade behind him and knocked Beelzemon's gun out of his claws, kicking the Demon Lord in the gut to knock him to the ground.

"**NO!**" Lumi cried out.

BlackWarGreymon charged forward. "This time, I won't lose!"

Krateimon jumped over the dragon man and kicked him in the back. "You were saying...?" He glared up at MysticAquilamon and her riders.

Vulko gasped. "Uh oh..."

"MysticAquilamon, fly higher!" Lumi yelled.

MysticAquilamon flapped her wings for height, firing energy rings from her beak. "**BURST RINGS!!!**"

Krateimon twirled his blade to knock the rings aside, causing them to explode against the walls as he leaped towards MysticAquilamon. "If I'm going to Death's Door, I'll take you three with me!"

MysticAquilamon gasped in horror as Krateimon came closer and closer...

Until a large black armored figure flew out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

"**GRAH!!!**" Krateimon grunted, crashing back onto the bridge and losing his blade.

Beelzemon got back up, clutching his gut as he leaned against the railing. "What in the...?"

BlackWarGreymon chuckled as he rose up next to Beelzemon. "Perfect timing..."

Krateimon got back up, snarling as he saw who had stopped him. "**Alphamon**!"

"Krateimon..." Alphamon said, standing between Krateimon and MysticAquilamon. "That's far enough..."

"Alphamon..." Lumi whispered.

"You saved us... again..." MysticAquilamon added.

Vulko smiled. "Thank you!"

"Vulko!!!" The young Vulpix whirled around to see Velene standing at the entrance to the bridge with Eva, Growly, Canewomon and KageMetalGarurumon. "Are you all right?!"

Vulko nodded. "I'm fine, mum! And so is Lumi!"

Lumi just waved shyly.

Velene smiled back, sighing in relief. "Thank goodness..."

Canewomon frowned. "What's Beelzemon doing here?"

KageMetalGarurumon glanced at Canewomon. "He must be the one who came after BlackWarGreymon's posse... I guess he wanted to help."

"_And he's going to help me_..." Krateimon hissed to himself. He pointed at Beelzemon. "Alphamon, look at what we've got! A Demon Lord Digimon! Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony! Tell me, are you going to allow him to exist? He's a bigger threat than I am!"

Beelzemon snarled, taking a step forward. "Hey! Just wait one damn sec-" He paused as BlackWarGreymon held an arm out in front of him. "Huh...?"

"Just wait a minute..." BlackWarGreymon muttered.

Alphamon glanced at Beelzemon briefly before looking back at Krateimon. "Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony, hmm? So what if he is? Tell me, Krateimon... what has Beelzemon done here so far, apart from saving Vulko, Lumi and MysticAquilamon from your attacks?"

Krateimon hissed. "You... You're willing to let Beelzemon live?!"

"You've forgotten that I was one of the few councillers to allow Murmuxmon and his clan of dark Digimon to join us in a peaceful manner," Alphamon said. "I don't judge Digimon by their type. It all depends on what path they choose... Murmuxmon chose the right path. You, on the other hand..."

Krateimon growled. "You damn knight... You... You..."

Growly blinked. "Wow... those are really strong words."

Eva smiled. "Well, he was one of Granasmon's generals. I'm amazed he's lived this long."

Velene smiled back. "Does it matter...?"

Eva shook her head. "No, it doesn't..."

Alphamon glanced around. "Krateimon, you only have two options. Both of them will result in your death..."

Krateimon snarled. He hated to admit it, but Alphamon was right. The bridge only had two exits. One was blocked by Canewomon and and KageMetalGarurumon, while the other was now guarded by Beelzemon and BlackWarGreymon. Both of them were wounded from his earlier attacks, but he doubted he could get through them before the others attacked...

The two options Alphamon referred to was either a fight to the death or jumping into the dark pit. The chasm led to the underside of the island. If Krateimon flew down it and went outside, he would be crushed by the pressure of the lower sky.

"What are you offering me, Alphamon?" Krateimon hissed.

"To take you back to the council chamber, Krateimon, to continue your trial," Alphamon said. "However, if you have to fight me, then I will kill you."

Krateimon summoned two blades and twirled them in his hands. "Well then, my choice is this...I'll fight to the bitter end! I'll prove to you all that I am no coward! Come and face me, Alphamon...let everyone wither in horror as I kill you!"

Alphamon closed his eyes and sighed. "Very well then..." He held out his hand and summoned a pure green energy sword. "**Seiken... Grade... Alpha!**"

MysticAquilamon flew over to Velene and the others. "There can only be one winner..."

Growly smirked. "Yeah... but with Krateimon facing the leader of the Royal Knights, he doesn't stand a chance!"

"I wouldn't be too sure," Vulko muttered.

Canewomon, KageMetalGarurumon and Eva glanced at each other in confusion.

Beelzemon glanced at BlackWarGreymon. "Do you think we should help out? That guy is no pushover... Like you said, he's fast and strong!"

BlackWarGreymon nodded. "Agreed, but I think we should let Alphamon handle it from here... I have a feeling he can take care of himself."

Beelzemon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah... okay..."

"Alphamon..." Velene whispered.

Canewomon clenched her staff tightly, narrowing her eyes. "Don't lose to him..."

KageMetalGarurumon blinked, glancing at Canewomon. "Hey, what was that? It sounded like you know him well..."

Canewomon gritted her teeth and looked away.

Eva gave her a worried look. "Canewomon...?"

Krateimon roared in anger as he charged at Alphamon.

Alphamon grunted as he charged at Krateimon.

Their swords clashed, as the battle on the bridge began.

* * *

"**COME ON!!!**" UmbraDevimon roared furiously as his second attack on the Divine Capitol failed. The barrier succeeded in preventing his attack from destroying the castle, but it could only take one more hit before the huge beast had the chance to strike the palace directly. "**WHAT'S WITH THIS?!**"

Sonic landed on a tree near the large Digimon and frowned. "OK... What now...? Aren't they planning to fight back...?"

"_Veemon Warp Digivolve to... __**IMPERIALDRAMON!!!**_"

"**WHAT?!**" UmbraDevimon grunted as an enormous dragon crashed into his stomach. "**GRAH!!!**"

Sonic smirked. "About time!"

The Digidestined arrived on a nearby balcony.

"The Silesian Imperialdramon is holding him back!" Ken said.

Davis clenched his fist. "OK, let's join in, Veemon!"

Veemon nodded. "Right, Davish!"

"Wormmon?" Ken asked.

"Let's go, Ken!" Wormmon cheered.

WarGreymon landed on top of the castle, narrowing his eyes. "Our target..."

MetalGarurumon nodded as he landed beside him. "Our foe..."

VictoryGreymon chuckled as he walked past them, holding his Dramon Breaker sword. "He's ours... you old fogies stay behind and let the new models take over."

"Tch..." Z'dGarurumon shook his head. "VictoryGreymon, show them respect! They're on our side, you know..."

VictoryGreymon snorted. "Fine, fine..."

Z'dGarurumon sighed, turning to the two Megas. "I'm sorry about that, he.... are you two okay?"

WarGreymon sniffed. "I want a big sword..."

"I want more cannons," MetalGarurumon sobbed.

"....See what you've started?" Z'dGarurumon snarled.

VictoryGreymon shrugged. "Jealousy will get them nowhere..."

"Oy vey..." Z'dGarurumon groaned.

"_Paildramon Mega-Digivolve to... __**IMPERIALDRAMON!!!**_"

"**YEAH!!!**" Davis yelled as he and Ken's merged Digimon flew over to help the Silesian Imperialdramon out. "**GO! GO! GO!**"

"Push UmbraDevimon to the forest and then, forest and attack him away from the palace!" Ken yelled.

"Got it!" Imperialdramon said, crashing into UmbraDevimon.

"**GRAH!!!**"

Henry joined the others on the balcony. "Terriermon!"

Terriermon hopped off Henry's shoulder and over the balcony. "Here we goooooo!"

Henry held out his D-Power. "_Bio-Merge_..." He pressed it against his chest. "_**ACTIVATE!!!**_"

"_Terriermon Bio-Merge toooo_..."

Agunimon arrived with Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Koji and Koichi. "Hey, guys! Have we missed anything?!"

**"HENRY!!!!**" Terriermon screamed, standing on top of a tree. "**WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!?!?**"

"Looks like we haven't missed much," Koji muttered dryly.

Henry blinked in surprise. He looked down at his Digivice, still pressed to his chest. "Um..."

Ken blinked as well. "That was weird... You'd better try again."

Henry nodded. "OK. Terriermon, we're going to try this again!"

"Fine! Just hurry it up!" Terriermon called back, looking down at the tree. "There are some weird owls hiding here and I don't like the way they're looking at me!"

Kumamon blinked. "Owls? I'm guessing they're either Noctowl or their pre-evolved form, Hoot-Hoot..."

Henry glanced at Kumamon. "What makes you think they're Pokemon? There's also an owl-based Digimon called Owlmon, an Armour-level Digimon."

"Hey! What do you mean Hoot-Hoot?!" Terriermon yelled. "I'm not a train!"

Henry sweatdropped. "Never mind..." He coughed and held out his Digivice. "_Bio-Merge_..." He pressed it against his chest. "_**ACTIVATE!!!**_"

"_Terriermon Bio-Merge to_..." The little Rookie called out... before losing his balance. "Whoa whoa whoooa!!!" He fell into the tree. "_**OW! OUCH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PUTTING THOSE BEAKS! OUCH! OW! OW! YEOW! HOOT OFF YOURSELF!!! OUCH!!!**_"

Kazemon sighed and flew down to the tree. "I'll go and get him..."

"Thank you..." Henry muttered in disbelief. He stared at his D-Power. "I can't believe this... does this mean I can't Bio-Merge in this world?!"

"Dude, that sounds rough," Beetlemon said.

Davis sighed. "Man, it can't get any worse than THIS..."

Henry blinked and glanced at Davis. "I think it just did... if I can't Bio-Merge, what does that say about Takato and Rika?"

Davis frowned. "Man, that sucks... So, not only MegaGargomon is out, but also only is MegaGargomon out, but Gallantmon and Sakuyamon too? It can't get worse than this!"

"Erm, Davis... Do you enjoy saying things like that?" Ken asked.

Davis glanced at Ken blankly. "Huh...?"

Ken sighed. "Who defeated UmbraDevimon while we found the key to this Digital World...?"

Davis blinked. "Well, not exactly defeated, he ran away after getting his butt kicked by..." He paled. "...Gallantmon... Shining Mode..."

Henry nodded. "Yes... So, if Takato and Guilmon can't Bio-Merge to Gallantmon, that means we can't bring out Shining Mode to defeat UmbraDevimon..."

Beetlemon crossed his arms. "Anything else you'd like to say, or are you done tempting fate?"

"No, I'm cool!" Davis said quickly.

Agunimon rolled his eyes. "Oh boy..." He turned to his friends. "As soon as Kazemon gets back, we should bring out Susanoomon to finish this off."

Koji nodded. "OK!"

Suddenly, Koichi's D-Tector started beeping. He examined it. "Hmm? Lowemon is trying to tell me something..."

Kazemon rose back up and unceremoniously dropped Terriermon onto the balcony. "Here we go."

Terriermon spat out some leaves. "Lemme guess, Henroid... No Bio-Merge allowed here...?"

Henry shook his head. "No... sorry..."

Terriermon grumbled. "It can't get any wors-"

"**NO!**" Davis hissed. "Don't say it! If you say it, then..."

Terriermon rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! That's just silly! It can't get any worse than this!" He hopped onto the balcony railing. "See?! Nothing! Nothing went wrong! Everything is a-okay!"

Koichi sighed. "We can't become Susanoomon..."

"**GIVE ME A BREAK!!!**" Terriermon yelled.

"This is your fault!" Beetlemon snapped, pointing at Davis.

Davis held up his hands defensively. "**I TRIED TO STOP HIM! I TRIED!!!**"

"Koichi, what do you mean we can't become Susanoomon?" Agunimon asked.

"According to Lowemon, he and the other 19 Spirits used a lot of energy to wake Huanglongmon from his coma," Koichi explained. "They'll need about a week to recover enough power to become Susanoomon again."

Koji ground his teeth. "What about Fusion Evolution?! Or becoming EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon?!"

Koichi glanced at his D-Tector. "They have enough energy for a Fusion Evolution... If we wait an hour, they'll have enough power to allow you and Takuya to reach your Zeta forms. Susanoomon is stronger than all of those, and needs more power to form, which is why we need to wait so much longer to use him."

Agunimon sighed. "Looks like we have no choice. Koji, JP, Koichi, Zoe... let's saddle up our Advance forms! Tommy... erm, what will it be... Beast or Fusion...?"

Kumamon scowled. "I'm leaning towards Beast..."

"You don't like your Fusion form, huh?" Henry asked.

Terriermon rolled his eyes. "Who can blame him? Even his name sounds like someone hates the form... _**DIE-PENMON**_..."

Kumamon nodded. "Agreed..."

Agunimon sighed. "OK... Tommy, until you accept your form as _Die-Penmo_... I mean, _DaiPenmon_... we'll go on ahead. Korikkakumon's power isn't enough to hold this brute back..."

"All right... Just be careful!" Kumamon said.

Agunimon, Kazemon and Beetlemon reverted back to Takuya, Zoe and JP.

"Let's go!" Takuya said.

"**EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!!**" "**ALDAMON!!!**" "**BEOWOLFMON!!!**" "**REICHMON!!!**" "**JETSILPHYMON!!!**" "**RHINOKABUTERIMON!!!**"

Aldamon flew towards the battlefield. "Come on, you guys! The Imperialdramons need our help!"

"Coming!" JetSilphymon said.

"Right behind you!" Beowolfmon added as Reichmon picked him up and flew after them.

Meanwhile...

"It just occured to you that you can't jump **OR** fly?!" Terriermon asked in disbelief.

RhinoKabuterimon grumbled. "It was the heat of moment..."

"Sure, sure," Davis said, rolling his eyes.

Henry sighed, leaning on RhinoKabuterimon's back and drumming his fingers against the beetle's shell. "Well, this stinks..."

"Tell me about it..." RhinoKabuterimon muttered.

Terriermon hopped onto RhinoKabuterimon's horn. "Man, we should have tested if Bio-Merged worked in this world before we came to this castle! Takato did say that we shouldn't rely too much on Shining Mode, but this is too much!"

Ken nodded. "I know, I know..."

Henry took out his D-Power and frowned. "What can we do?"

"Henry!!!" TK yelled as he and MagnaAngemon arrived. "Henry, bad news..."

"Takato and Rika can't Bio-Merge, right?" Henry said, getting up without looking at TK.

TK paused and nodded. "Yeah... I take it you can't Bio-Merge either?"

Henry shook his head. "No, I can't..."

"TK, what are Takato and Rika doing right now?" Davis asked.

TK sighed. "Izzy is examining Rika's Digivice..." He turned to Henry. "I think you'd better go and meet up with them..."

Henry glanced at the battlefield and frowned. "I guess there's no other choice. At the moment we can only use Mega-level Digimon to fight UmbraDevimon... I doubt Ultimate levels could even scratch him."

Terriermon hopped onto Henry's shoulder. "Then, shall we...?"

Henry nodded. "Let's..."

As Henry ran off, MagnaAngemon glanced at RhinoKabuterimon. "What are you doing...?"

"Moping," RhinoKabuterimon replied. "Because I can't fly and fight."

MagnaAngemon frowned. "Then, why not de-evolve, Spirit Evolve into Beetlemon, fly down to the ground, de-evolve, then Fusion Evolve into RhinoKabuterimon and join the fight?"

There was a long awkward silence.

A few moments later, Beetlemon was flying away and grumbling under his breath.

Kumamon sighed. "Oh, JP..."

Ken rubbed his head. "I wonder why I didn't think of that..."

"Maybe because we were wondering why Henry and Terriermon didn't Bio-Merge?" Davis suggested.

TK sighed. "This will be a tough fight... the only Digimon that can defeat UmbraDevimon can't join us and MagnaAngemon can't beat him..."

MagnaAngemon nodded. "Agreed... He was able to destroy my Gate of Destiny."

"We've got a whole bunch of Megas out there!" Davis pointed out. "Along with **TWO** Imperialdramons! Once they go Fighter Mode on him, we'll win for sure!"

Ken sighed. "I hope you're right, Davis... I hope you're right."

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!!!**" UmbraDevimon roared as the Imperialdramons pushed him back into the forest.

"Ready?" The Silesian Imperialdramon asked.

"Ready!" The other Imperialdramon responded.

UmbraDevimon frowned. "**Huh...?**"

"**DOUBLE POSTRON LASER!!!**"

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!**" UmbraDevimon roared as he was pushed back by the twin lasers. "**ENOOOUGH!!!**"

"_Imperialdramon Mode Change to.... __**FIGHTER MODE!!!**_"

UmbraDevimon hissed as both Imperialdramons transformed into their humanoid warrior forms. He glanced around to notice that they weren't the only ones there to fight him.

"Get ready..." VictoryGreymon hissed.

Minveramon giggled. "This will be fun!"

"For the peace of our world..." Athenamon announced.

"I hope we're not going to have every Digimon make an announcement..." WarGreymon muttered.

Aldamon smirked. "Don't worry... we won't."

WarGreymon sighed in relief. "Good..."

"Everyone!" The Silesian Imperialdramon FM called out. "Attack!"

"**Yes... attack me...**" UmbraDevimon hissed, charging forward. "**SO I CAN DESTROY YOU ALL!!!**"

Meanwhile...

"**Execute now... Spirit Evolution...**" JP grumpily muttered. "**RhinoKabuterimon**... onto the battle... yadda yadda yadda..."

A very grouchy RhinoKabuterimon trampled towards the battlefield.

Davis, TK, and Ken sweatdropped.

Kumamon just shrugged. "That's JP for you..."

* * *

A golden glow flew through a darkened, lightless wasteland of charred trees, dried lakebeds and ruined mountains...

There was a soft groan and a faint light in the distance.

"**There he is...**" the golden glow hissed.

The golden glow continued towards the distant light. When it finally got there, it found a towering figure standing over some glowing pods.

The figure sighed and slowly turned to face the light. "I see you have come at last...you have finally awakened from your long slumber, Lord Huanglongmon..."

The golden glow flashed and dimmed, revealing the creator of the Sovereigns, Huanglongmon. He narrowed his many eyes. "**I see you have been busy, GranDracmon... However, you've taken your time. 2000 years, in fact...**"

GranDracmon sighed. He was a towering giant of pure evil and malevolence. He was shaped like a centaur, but his lower body was covered in dark red hair and ended in huge talons rather than hooves, with enormous shark jaws growing from the knees of his front legs and blue metal plates growing from the sides. His upper body was humanoid and wrapped in red leather, with a big blue bat wing-shaped collar, red belts wrapped around his torso and forearms, spiked knuckles, and long blond hair growing from behind a large three-pronged horned blue mask that covered most of his pale face. A pair of large bat wings grew from the back of his waist.

000DIGIMON INFORMATION000

**NAME**: _GranDracmon_

**LEVEL**: _Mega_

**TYPE**: _Virus_

_Demon Beast Digimon_

**ATTACKS**: _Crystal Revolution, Eye of the Gorgon_

_The King of Vampire Digimon. Since ancient times, he has looked after his castle in the Dark Area, and boasts of such strength that not even the Seven Great Demon Lords can interfere with him. With gentlemanly manner, GranDracmon's voice carries a "__**fascination**__" that led to rumors that he was responsible for enticing many Angel Digimon into falling. It is rumored that he has an undying body, and that he is related to the creation of the Dark Area in the Digital World and the truth behind the mysterious "__**Death-X**__" Evolution, but because his castle is so hard to get into, it is very difficult to question him about these mysteries._

* * *

"I had my reasons, Lord Huanglongmon..." GranDracmon finally replied. "And one of them was you."

Huanglongmon frowned. "**You were trying to find a way to break into my chamber and destroy my comatose body?**"

GranDracmon nodded. "Correct. Even if I broke free from this place, your castle would protect you forever and ever, leaving me with the knowledge that you would one day stop my rampage and free the world from my iron grip. The only way to get through your defenses was to have them lowered for me..."

"**Which was why you were able to find a Digimon on the council who could go in and out of the castle...**" Huanglongmon muttered. "**And you didn't need to seduce him, since he was already corrupt from killing Zanbamon to take his place on the council.**"

GranDracmon stroked his chin. "I see... I didn't know that, actually. I'm not surprised."

Huanglongmon glanced at the glowing pods. "**And those are the Digimon and Silesians SaikouDevimon and HaganeOkamimon captured for you?**"

GranDracmon nodded. "Yes... all asleep... being brainwashed by me. I've spent a long time trying to make them serve me. Some of them tried to fight it off, but it was no use, and they became mine...but now that you're here, all my hard work will be undone! Couldn't you have chosen a later time to wake up? I was almost finished!"

**"Oh, what a pity... I should have woken up next Tuesday then...**" Huanglongmon said sarcastically. "**And the Willnull Plants?**"

"In the darkest corner of this wretched land," GranDracmon replied. "Remember, Valmarmon made sure they don't absorb sunlight like normal plants do..."

Huanglongmon frowned. "**I see... Well, GranDracmon, what are you going to do now...?**"

GranDracmon sighed. "There's nothing I can do but accept my fate. However, there is a slim chance that I can get away with this. You've just awakened from your 2000 year sleep... You might not be back at full strength. If that's the case..."

"**You'll fight me, then?**" Huanglongmon asked. "**Very well, GranDracmon. Seeing as I haven't used this body for a long time, I guess I could use a warm-up. After that, I'm going to take out SaikouDevimon and HaganeOkamimon for all the people they've killed.**"

GranDracmon looked away. "To be honest... I wanted them alive... I wanted them to be part of my new world order... But their bloodthirsty nature took control of them."

"**You're having regrets?**" Huanglongmon asked. "**How unexpected.**"

"Even those who walk the path of evil can have some morals," GranDracmon replied. "Unlike Krateimon... I was able to find out what he did a few days after SaikouDevimon's attack on Serene Town and able to gain control over the castle..."

Huanglongmon frowned. "**Such as...?**"

"The de..." GranDracmon stopped before he could finish his sentence. "No... I'd rather not say..."

"**Why not?**" Huanglongmon asked.

GranDracmon smirked. "On the other hand, if you knew...you would have a hard decision to face. You would wonder if you should tell everyone about this, or keep it a secret to save them from even more pain..."

Huanglongmon snarled. "**What are you talking about!? **_**WHO**_** are you talking about?! Answer me!**"

"You want to know?" GranDracmon asked, spreading his arms. "Then fight me!"

"**If you insist,**" Huanglongmon hissed, rearing back. "**Cowards first!**"

"You might want to rephrase that," GranDracmon said with a wicked grin. "You mean..._ geniuses _first." He snapped his fingers.

Thousands of crystal spears appeared around Huanglongmon...

Huanglongmon's eyes widened in surprise. "**What?!**"

GranDracmon chuckled. "Like my gift?"

"**You...**" Huanglongmon snarled. "**How could you...was everything you said before...your regrets, your morals, everything... were they all lies?!**"

GranDracmon shook his head. "No, no... they weren't lies, my lord... they came from my heart... my black digital heart."

"**GranDracmon!**" Huanglongmon snapped.

"I don't care if you believe it or not, but I told you the truth," GranDracmon said. "However, I wonder if you'll believe this... I was ready for you!"

"**Since when...?**" Huanglongmon asked.

GranDracmon grinned. "Since I sensed your aura flaring up moments ago... the moment you finally awakened. I knew you would ruin Krateimon's plans and come down here to deal with me..."

Huanglongmon blinked in surprise. "**You... could sense my aura... **_**DOWN**_** here!?**"

GranDracmon nodded. "Of course... you are a deity, my foolish lord. Your aura is very strong."

Huanglongmon glanced at the crystal spears. "**So, you prepared a sneak attack for me, hmm?**"

"Of course," GranDracmon nodded. "Actually, I was still making them when you came along... So, I thought I should distract you with talk about my feelings and my guilt and such while I finished the surprise. What do you think...?"

Huanglongmon took another glance at the crystal spears before looking back at GranDracmon.

"Well...?" GranDracmon asked.

"**Make your move...**" Huanglongmon hissed.

GranDracmon smirked and snapped his fingers. Crystals started raining down.

Huanglongmon closed his eyes as his entire body gave off a golden glow.

GranDracmon covered his face to avoid the glow. When the light faded, he was surprised to see... "Wh-what?!"

Huanglongmon chuckled. He was hovering above the ground, which was dotted with crystal spears. "**What's wrong? Did I spoil your surprise...?**"

"How did you...?!" GranDracmon stuttered.

"**I have two forms,**" Huanglongmon said. "**I can be either solid, or energy, just like I was when I came here.**"

"That orb..." GranDracmon gasped. "You mean... my spears went** THROUGH **you?!"

Huanglongmon nodded. "**Yes...**"

GranDracmon sneered. "Very tricky..."

"**Thank you,**"Huanglongmon chuckled. "**Now, shall we get down to the real fight?**"

"Why not?" GranDracmon snarled.

They glared at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. And then...

Huanglongmon landed on the crystal spears, shattering them beneath his weight.

GranDracmon roared and charged forward, the shark jaws on his knees opening up and charging black orbs.

Huanglongmon's Digi-cores started drawing in golden energy.

They fired at the same time, creating a huge explosion.

* * *

Rika slammed her hands on the table and glared at Izzy. "What did you just say?!"

Izzy cringed. "I...I said... there's a virus in your Digivice that's preventing you from using the program that allows you to use Bio-Merge..."

Rika growled as she lowered her head to stare at the table. "Great!"

UIzzy was holding a small meeting with the original Digidestined and the Tamers in one of the rooms of the palace while everyone else was dealing with UmbraDevimon and Krateimon.

Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Lillymon, Takato, Guilmon and Renamon were listening to Izzy's shocking findings as to what was keeping Rika and Renamon from Bio-Merging into Sakuyamon.

Meanwhile, with Canewomon forgetting to return them to their original sizes, Garudamon Chibi Mode was trying to shut up a moaning Zudomon Chibi Mode while MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode tried to ignore them.

"I'm sorry, Rika," Izzy said. "This is a virus I've never seen before. I don't know how to fix it..."

Rika snarled under her breath. "How...? **HOW?!** How the hell did that virus get in my Digivice?!"

"The meeting... the day before we went through the portal to Elysia, the Tamers held a meeting," Renamon said. "When we had a videoconference using your computer, you connected our Digivices so Henry could update their Digimon Analyzers."

Takato blinked. "Hey, yeah... That must have been when the virus was uploaded..."

Izzy frowned. "But this virus is very advanced...a master programmer must have programmed it."

Guilmon closed his eyes in shame. "My brother...it must have been his doing."

"BlackGuilmon...?" Sora asked.

Guilmon nodded. "Yeah. We hold those meetings every Friday. BlackGuilmon has all my memories from before Lucemon got a sample of my data, so he would have known that and used it as a chance to strike us."

Takato clenched his Digivice in his fist. "He was targeting US! He was trying to prevent Gallantmon Shining Mode from reappearing!"

"And he played a big gamble," Izzy added. "This virus would only work when one of the three Digivolve programs were triggered. Once that happened, the virus would activate and block the program."

"So, in laymen's terms?" Tai asked, a baffled look on his face.

"Digivolution in the Tamer's world is different than it it ours," Izzy said. "There's Normal Digivolution, Matrix Digivolution, and Bio-Merge Digivolution. If Rika had used the Normal program, the virus would have activated and kept it from being used again. Afterwards, Rika would still have been able to use Matrix and Bio-Merge."

Matt blinked. "Wait... it can only block **ONE** program?"

Izzy nodded. "Yeah... this virus isn't that powerful. If it had been designed to block out all the programs, the Digivices would have shut down the moment everyone disconnected from the computer. We would have known something was wrong, and would have had Yamaki scan it."

"He programmed the virus to be subtle," MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode said. "And like Izzy said, he played a big gamble... and it paid off when you were forced to Bio-Merge to deal with the portal's guardians..."

Takato ground his teeth as he sat back down. "No..."

Sora placed a hand on Takato's shoulder. "Takato, it's not your fault..."

"I agree, Gogglehead," Rika said, sitting down as well. "He wasn't trying to weaken you, he was trying to weaken all of us... Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon are strong as well."

Takato glanced at Rika. "But, still..." His eyes widened in horror. "Oh no! Ryo and Kazu!"

Rika cringed. "Oh great... Kazu used Matrix Digivolve on Guardromon while Ryo and Cyberdramon Bio-Merged! They must have been locked out from using Andromon and Justimon again..."

Renamon looked away. "BlackGuilmon had a silent victory... and we dididn't even know about it until we were in the middle of a battle. He's very smart."

"You're giving him too much credit!" Mimi snapped.

"But she's right, Mimi!" Joe said. "Look at where we are now!"

Zudomon Chibi Mode shrugged. "What's the difference? We always pull out of bad situations, Joe."

"Oh yeah? Well, this is worse than all the other ones we've had to deal with!" Joe snapped.

Henry walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He glanced at everyone and sighed. "Hey..."

"Henry, did you try to Bio-Merge?" Takato asked.

Henry nodded. "Yeah... I...I...I couldn't do it."

Terriermon was fuming. "And I didn't even get to do some MegaGargomon action!"

"Henry, we've got a virus from BlackGuilmon," Takato said, holding up his Digivice. "He uploaded it during our meeting. It's preventing us from using Bio- Merge..."

Henry's eyes widened. "What?!"

Izzy nodded, turning his laptop towards Henry. "Here... I've made notes about this virus..."

Henry read the screen carefully, narrowing his eyes. "That little..." He sighed. "Someone give me an injection to get rid of this headache, please?"

"Same here..." Terriermon muttered.

MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode shuddered.

"What's wrong with you?" Lillymon asked.

"Injection... it reminds me of having a needle being put into me when I was Tentomon..." MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode groaned.

Izzy glanced at his Digimon. "When did that happen?"

MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode sighed. "The day after BlackGuilmon first showed up and captured us, BlackGuilmon took data samples from me, Agumon, and Gabumon."

Joe blinked. "But not from Gomamon, Biyomon or Palmon?"

Garudamon Chibi Mode shook her head. "No..."

"Data samples..." Henry muttered as he sat down. "You don't suppose BlackGuilmon is planning to create clones of Agumon, Gabumon and Tentomon, do you?"

Rika scoffed. "Please... it's been a few weeks since BlackGuilmon appeared. Lucemon was able to get a data sample from Guilmon, and BlackGuilmon showed up only a few times later. If BlackGuilmon could make clones, wouldn't they have gotten their butts kicked by us by now?"

Izzy blinked. "Unless... they are now he and he's already beaten us!"

"Izzy...?" Tai blinked.

"He kidnapped them just before UmbraDevimon appeared!" Izzy said. "I found it odd that when UmbraDevimon first showed up, he was easily defeated by MegaGargomon, JagerLowemon and a couple of Champion-levels...but the next time he showed up, he was much stronger!"

Matt rubbed his chin. "Speaking of which, Patamon was attacked that day, so he was unable to help out..."

Izzy paused, turned the laptop back towards him and started typing furiously. "Hold on..I have an idea. Just a moment!"

Terriermon blinked. "Whoa... I can almost see the steam coming out of his ears..."

Garudamon Chibi Mode rolled her eyes. "Come on... like that's possible."

"It is for Izzy," MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode stated.

"I'm amazed it hasn't shut down from overload by now," Zudomon Chibi Mode muttered.

"Eh, it doesn't happen that often," MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode said. "Just once an hour or so."

Garudamon and Zudomon looked at each other.

Izzy stopped, stood up, and calmly turned towards Tai. "I have found out what's making UmbraDevimon so powerful."

Tai blinked. "Really? From where?"

"**US!!!**" Izzy yelled, grabbing Tai by the shoulders and shaking him madly. "**IT'S US, TAI!!! WE'RE MAKING HIM STRONG! IT'S US! DON'T YOU SEE?! IT'S US! IT'S US! US! US! US! US!**"

This thankfully ended when Tai slammed his fist into Izzy's face to stop him...

"**OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!**" Izzy groaned.

Joe looked shocked. "U...Us?!"

"How?! What?! Why?!" Mimi cried.

Izzy rubbed his head and glanced at his friends. "I meant to say... UmbraDevimon must be getting his strength from Tai, Matt, and me."

Matt frowned. "Why us?"

"Because with those data samples flowing through his body, UmbraDevimon is now connected to **OUR** Digivices!" Izzy said.

Tai paled. "He's **WHAT?!?**"

"Izzy, are you serious?!" Matt yelled.

"**TOTALLY** serious!" Izzy said.

Terriermon rubbed his chin with his ear. "Hey, that explains it! Now I understand what's made him so strong! That day when Gallantmon went into Shining Mode, Henry and I fought him as MegaGargomon and he threw us around like a sack of potatos!"

"But..." Sora blinked. "But... your Mega form is so big...how did he..."

"Exactly!" Henry said. "That was what was so surprising. But before he ran away, he tried one last punch on us...and it did nothing! It felt like he had become weaker somehow."

Tai frowned. "That was when WarGreymon de-Digivolved..."

Izzy nodded. "Exactly and UmbraDevimon lost power because his energy source was turned off! Do you see now?!"

"But what about us, then?" MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode asked. "I mean..."

"Remember, UmbraDevimon is a fusion of Devimon and Kimeramon," Izzy said. "The power lies in the pieces of Kimeramon's body!"

Rika frowned. "Kabuterimon's helmet, Greymon's body, MetalGreymon's hair, Garurumon's legs, the wings of Angemon and Airdramon, the tail of a Monochromon and the arms of a Kuwagamon, SkullGreymon and Devimon."

Matt nodded. "Then my Digivice is lending power to Garurumon's legs."

"And mine is lending energy to Kabuterimon's helmet," Izzy said.

Tai rubbed his chin. "And I must be giving energy to Greymon's body."

Izzy cringed. "Actually, Tai, I think you're giving UmbraDevimon **THREE** times the power."

Tai blinked. "I'm what now?"

"Rika, out of all the Digimon used to make Kimeramon, which ones are the Ultimate-level?" Izzy asked.

Rika glanced at Tai. "SkullGreymon and MetalGreymon..."

Tai sweatdropped. "Wait... you're saying that BlackGuilmon was able to get me to give energy to Greymon's body, SkullGreymon's arms **AND** MetalGreymon's hair?!"

Izzy nodded. "Yes. Remember, Tai, you had Greymon Digivolve to SkullGreymon... so that Ultimate-level form is set if you ever Dark Digivolve him again..."

"But... hair?!" Tai yelled. "I'm giving energy to MetalGreymon's hair?!"

"What's wrong with that, Tai?" Matt asked. "I mean, I'm giving energy to Garurumon's legs!"

Tai glared at Matt. "But at least they're actual body parts!! I'm just giving energy to his hair! His **HAIR**, for god's sake!"

"Kind of fitting, when you think about it," Zudomon Chibi Mode snickered.

Tai blinked. "How do you figure that?"

The others sweatdropped and decided not to comment.

Rika smirked. "Now, can we move on please and get back on topic?"

Garudamon Chibi Mode nodded. "Agreed."

"Wait!" Tai snapped. "What did Zudomon... **ACK!!!**"

That was the noise Tai made when Sora pulled on his ear to end the conversation.

Joe frowned. "So, let me get this straight... In order for UmbraDevimon to be all-powerful, you three need to Digivolve your partners, right?"

Izzy nodded. "Yes. I have a feeling that his power is at its strongest when our Digimon reach their highest levels."

"Right," Joe continued. "And as Terriermon pointed out, UmbraDevimon has a flaw in his power source. He needs to rely on you three keeping your Digimon in their strongest forms. Once his source of power is gone..."

"He'll only have the strength of a normal Mega," Izzy ended.

"But he was able to circumvent that problem, I take it," Joe guessed.

Izzy nodded. "I'm afraid so..."

Takato blinked. "Huh? How did UmbraDevimon avoid that weakness?"

Mimi gasped. "Because..." She turned towards MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode. "...he had Madoudramon's help!"

If MegaKabuterimon had eyes, he would have blinked. Instead, he slammed his fists together. "Of course! The spell that's preventing me from becoming Tentomon again! He did this to keep UmbraDevimon at full power!"

Sora frowned. "OK... I can understand why he wanted to keep WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and MegaKabuterimon from de-Digivolving... but why did he get Lillymon, Garudamon and Zudomon too? According to Rika, none of Kimeramon's parts have any connections with our Digimon's Champion or Ultimate forms..."

"Because if he only got those three, we would have figured out why UmbraDevimon was so powerful!" Izzy deduced. "Which reminds me, I suspect TK is lending power to UmbraDevimon too."

Matt blinked. "My brother? How could he be lending energy to Kimeramon?"

"What is TK's Digimon right now?" Tai asked dryly.

Matt frowned. "He's Magna..." He paused and facepalmed. "Ange...mon..."

Renamon closed her eyes. "TK is lending energy to Angemon's wings."

"That attack on Patamon during the fight against the weaker UmbraDevimon must have been when some of his data was taken," Izzy said.

Matt groaned. "Right, I get it now! We would have figured out UmbraDevimon's source of power if it was just us four..."

Tai nodded. "Yeah... we were pulled into the Digital World and had just gotten that four, then we would have put two and two together...and got four!" He paused. "Uh, that is what two and two makes, right?"

"So, he stuck Garudamon, Zudomon, and me like this to distract us from the truth?" Lillymon asked, deciding to ignore Tai.

Henry sighed. "I guess that's the case...what do you think, Terriermon?"

"I think it equals six," Terriermon said.

Henry sweatdropped. "No, don't try and..."

"Six?!" Tai cried out in horror.

Zudomon Chibi Mode shook his head. "No, no... it equals ten..."

"**TEN?!**" Tai yelled. "How could I miss that?!"

Matt facepalmed. "Give me a couple of minutes and I'll write a list for you..."

Izzy rubbed his forehead. "Anyway, I suspect they were planning to use UmbraDevimon a lot after our Digimon were trapped in their strongest forms," Izzy said. "But after Gallantmon Shining Mode beat him up, they had to think of an alternate use for him..."

"Such as sealing Takato's Bio-Merge..." Rika said, standing up. "No Bio-Merge, no Shining Mode, no way for him to get beaten."

Sora groaned. "What are we going to do?"

Rika opened the door. "Simple. Renamon?"

Renamon nodded and followed her out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked.

Rika glanced at Henry. "BlackGuilmon sealed away our ability to use Bio-Merge and made UmbraDevimon really powerful. I refuse to let him win on both counts! I'm going to find a way to beat that fusion creep and ruin BlackGuilmon's day!"

Henry stood up. "Rika, Renamon can only Digivolve to Ultimate now! UmbraDevimon is a Mega. You can't win!"

"Even so, I refuse to BlackGuilmon get away with this!" Rika snapped. "What about you, Gogglehead?!"

Takato looked at Rika for a moment, then turned to Guilmon. "What do you think?"

Guilmon smiled. "Well, you did say we can't rely on Shining Mode a lot, Takatomon..."

Takato smiled back. "Yeah... that's right..." He stood up and followed Rika. "Let's go."

"Good," Rika smirked.

"This is crazy talk!" Henry groaned. "You'll get yourselves killed!"

Terriermon hopped onto Henry's shoulder. "Which is why we're going, right?"

Henry smiled. "Yeah... that's right. Rika's right. We can't lose like this..."

"But, you guys can only have your Digimon reach Ultimate-level!" Matt said. "Do you think you can win?"

Takato nodded. "Yes. How much do you want to see three Ultimate-level Digimon killing a super-powered Mega Digimon despite all the things BlackGuilmon has done to win against us?"

"Honestly?" Matt asked. "A lot!"

Izzy stood up. "Until Huanglongmon gets back, we haven't got much of a choice... If you guys see TK and MagnaAngemon, tell him to come back to us with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon... they need to know what we've just figured out..."

Henry nodded. "Of course."

"Come on, let's move it!" Rika said, running off.

As the Tamers ran off, Tai slammed his fist onto the table. "We can't lose... not like this..."

"Don't worry, Tai," Izzy said. "With our luck, a miracle might happen..."

Joe chuckled. "That's certainly true..."

Sora closed her eyes. "I wonder how the others are doing..."

* * *

On another balcony, Yami Yugi frowned as AlforceVeedramon and YoukaiInumon flew in to join the battle with UmbraDevimon.

Tea, Joey, Tristan, Dark Magician and Red-Eyes Black Dragon were watching the fight with him.

"It's not enough..." Tea muttered.

"He's just too strong!" Tristan agreed.

Joey frowned. "Don't say that! There's no such thing as an unbeatable Digimon! We thought the Winged Dragon of Ra was unstoppable, but Yugi took him down just like everyone else he's ever fought!"

Yami smiled. "Very true, Joey... and I'm already thinking on how to counter that beast's power..."

"Really?" Tristan gasped.

Yami nodded. "Yes, but I need to plan it carefully. We might only get one shot."

Tea glanced around. "Where are the Pokemon trainers? And the kids from Duel Academy?"

"Back in the huge jury room," Joey said. "They're going to help the officials keep the crowd to keep the crowd calm as we deal with this."

Tea blinked. "Is that what they're doing?!"

Joey nodded. "Yeah... and it's all they can do without getting their Pokemon killed by this freak..."

Tristan grimaced. "I know... I don't think they could last a second."

Tea took another look at UmbraDevimon, who roared as he knocked VictoryGreymon and Dianamon away before blasting the Silesian Imperialdramon FM down with his Viper attack...

"Tea..." Yami muttered.

"What about Jaden?" Tea asked. "I mean, he has Neos..."

Dark Magician sighed. "Jaden said that Neos has stronger forms, but currently... they're locked away."

"The only way to unlock those stronger forms is by Dueling," Red-Eyes said. "He's already unlocked Aqua Neos so...he dragged Syrus away to do **RAPID** Duels and unlock the other Neos forms..."

Tea blinked. "How did Syrus take that?"

"I can't remember. My ears were ringing from his screams," Red-Eyes muttered.

Joey, Tristan and Tea sweatdropped.

In the forest, RhinoKabuterimon was grumbling as he slowly trudged towards the battle.

"That **REALLY** sucked!" RhinoKabuterimon muttered. "I mean... why couldn't I fly?! I can understand MetalKabuterimon being unable to fly because he's a freaking tank, but Beetlemon could fly... slowly... but, my Advanced form? Nooooo...I can barely lift myself off the ground and-"

"_**COPITA**_**!!!**"

RhinoKabuterimon whirled around to see...

"**HAND OF FATE!!!**" UmbraDevimon roared, unleashing four holy energy blasts from his fists that knocked WarGreymon, Marsmon, Athenamon and JetSilphymon back.

Minervamon swung her massive sword at UmbraDevimon's chest. "Here we go!!!"

"**NOVA BLAST!!!**" UmbraDevimon yelled, unleashing a blast of flames at Minervamon.

"**HOTHOTHOTHOT!**" Minervamon screamed, rushing off while trying to put the flames out.

Dianamon sighed under her breath. "We're not doing well against this Digimon..."

VictoryGreymon snarled. "Hand of Fate... Nova Blast...a pair of Champion-level attacks are **HURTING** us?! How is this even possible?!"

"It's like he's powered up or something..." SlashAngemon agreed.

MetalGarurumon groaned. "I just wish he'd lose this power..."

Beowolfmon landed on the ground, clutching his Beo Saber tightly. "Damn it... what does it take to beat this guy?!"

Abruptly, he heard a groan.

Beowolfmon whirled around, knowing at once the only person who would make a sound like that. "JP?!"

"Koji..." The groaner moaned.

Beowolfmon rushed into the forest and found JP lying on the ground. He gasped. "JP!!!"

JP weakly raised his head. "Koji... look out... it's..."

"It's what?" Beowolfmon asked.

JP groaned and fell back to the ground. "**B...B...BEHIND YOU!!!**"

"_**COPITA**_**!!!**"

(_**M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**_)

"_Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to... __**WARGROWLMON!!!**_"

"_Renamon Matrix Digivolve to... __**TAOMON!!!**_"

"_Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to... __**RAPIDMON!!!**_"

The Tamers stood on the balcony with Kumamon, Davis, Ken, TK and MagnaAngemon as their Digimon flew into battle...

"Are you sure this is the right idea?" Ken asked.

Rika nodded. "Yeah... I'm not letting BlackGuilmon get away with this!"

TK frowned. "BlackGuilmon? What are you talking about?"

"He's the reason we can't Bio-Merge..." Henry said. "And until we figure out a way to fix it, we're going to have to find another way to beat UmbraDevimon..."

TK gritted his teeth. "So... why did you tell your Digimon to get WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to come back here?"

Takato glanced at TK. "So that you and MagnaAngemon can take them to Izzy. We've figured out why Madoudramon forced the Digimon to remain in their Mega and Ultimate forms."

MagnaAngemon frowned. "Is that so...?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah..."

"It's no good, is it?" TK asked.

Henry shook his head. "I'm afraid not..."

"**TERRA FORCE!!!**"

"**METAL WOLF CLAW!!!**"

The double attacks from WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon struck UmbraDevimon in the chest, causing him to grunt.

"Aha!" Apollomon clapped. "They got him!"

UmbraDevimon roared as he swung his arms wide, revealing he hasn't been damaged at all.

Neptunmon groaned. "They **DIDN'T** get him."

"**HOWLING BLASTER!!!**" UmbraDevimon yelled, unleashing icy wind from his mouth.

"**SPREAD OUT!!!**" Silesian Imperialdramon FM yelled to everyone else as he flew back from the wind.

The Digimon scattered as UmbraDevimon laughed. JetSilphymon flew into the forest while MetalGarurumon crashed into Rapidmon.

"Urk!" MetalGarurumon grunted.

"Watch where you're flying, pal!" Rapidmon snapped. "Now get back to the castle! Your partner has something to tell you!"

MetalGarurumon glanced at the battlefield. "Whatever it is, it'll have to wait!"

"Matt's getting married," Rapidmon said.

MetalGarurumon was already halfway to the castle. "**MATT!!! WHO TO?! AND WHY NOW!? WHHHHY?!**"

Rapidmon sighed as he continued flying towards the battlefield. "My ears are in so much trouble now..."

Taomon flew over to WarGreymon. "Listen to me and don't argue. Return to the castle and meet up with your partners. There is something important you need to know."

"Can't you tell me here?" WarGreymon asked.

Taomon smirked slightly. "Izzy's better at telling long stories than I am."

WarGreymon blinked. "So... I either go back to the castle to hear a lecture from Izzy or I can stay here and get my butt kicked?"

Taomon nodded.

"Well, the answer is obvious," WarGreymon said. "UmbraDevimon, here I..."

Taomon wacked WarGreymon on the back of the head with her paintbrush. "Just get back to the castle already."

WarGreymon groaned and flew off. "Yes, ma'am..."

Back at the balcony, TK sweatdropped. "Matt's getting married?"

MetalGarurumon rapidly nodded. "Yes! But why he's decided to settle down during this major crisis, I have no idea."

TK glanced at Henry. "What do you think...?"

"If my guess is correct," Henry seethed. "Terriermon will be deaf for the next 10 years..."

Rika rolled her eyes. "Matt isn't getting married, metal mutt. You're needed in the meeting room with WarGreymon, TK and MagnaAngemon to hear something important from Izzy."

MetalGarurumon blinked. "Wait?! Another Izzy Lecture?!"

Rika nodded.

"Bye!" MetalGarurumon said, whirling around to go back to the battlefield only to crash into the incoming WarGreymon. "Oomph!"

"**OUCH!**" WarGreymon groaned. "Watch where you're going!"

"Why are you here?!" MetalGarurumon asked. "You do know we're going to be stuck with another lecture from Izzy!"

WarGreymon nodded. "Yes... but it was either that or Taomon beating me on the head with her paintbrush."

MetalGarurumon blinked. "Is that bad?"

"It reminds me of the times Gatomon used to do that to me as Agumon to keep me well-behaved," WarGreymon groaned.

MetalGarurumon sweatdropped. "OK...."

"You two, come on!" MagnaAngemon called out. "We're going to find out why Madoudramon did this to us!"

WarGreymon sighed. "Coming..."

MetalGarurumon grumbled. "Let's go already..."

TK glanced at his friends. "Be careful, you guys..."

Takato nodded. "We will..."

Davis smiled and gave TK a thumbs' up.

As TK left with the three Digimon, Kumamon glanced at the battlefield and gasped. "JetSilphymon and Reichmon are heading here!"

Ken turned around, blinking. "Huh? They are? Why?"

JetSilphymon and Reichmon were flying towards them, each carrying something in their arms.

"What are they carrying?" Davis asked.

As the two Digimon came closer, their baggage became clear.

Kumamon gasped. "Oh no... JP! Koji!"

JetSilphymon llanded and put JP on the balcony. "You guys..."

"JP and Koji are out of the battle!" Reichmon said, landing next to JetSilphymon. "Even if the Spirits are ready to go to the Zeta rank, we'll only be able to get EmperorGreymon, since Koji's too exhausted!"

Ken looked at Koji, who was in Reichmon's arms. "What's happened to them?"

JetSilphymon groaned. "We don't know... I found them lying in the woods after getting away from that freak's ice breath..."

"Do you think UmbraDevimon did that to them?" Davis asked.

Kumamon shook his head. "I don't think so... RhinoKabuterimon was going very slowly because of his size and speed, he couldn't have made it to the battle by then."

"Plus, I found them a few meters away from the battlefield," JetSilphymon added. "They couldn't have been hit from that distance."

Davis blinked. "But Koji was also fighting, so why...?"

Reichmon frowned. "I guess JP was the first to be attacked... When Beowolfmon hit the ground, he must have found JP and gotten attacked as well..."

"But you two weren't attacked," Rika pointed out.

JetSilphymon nodded. "I know... it's weird..."

"**GIGA BLASTER!!!**"

"Watch out!" Athenamon yelled, knocking the missiles away with her sword.

"**WHOA!**" Aldamon dodged out of the way of another projectile. "That was close!"

"**POSITRON LASER!!!**" Imperialdramon FM yelled.

"**ATOMIC BLASTER!!!**" WarGrowlmon roared.

The twin attacks crashed into UmbraDevimon's chest, who laughed as he easily pushed through the beams.

Apollomon's eyes widened in horror. "No way... this is impossible!!!"

Takato clutched his Digivice tightly. "Let's save the talk for later! Right now, we have to stop UmbraDevimon!"

"But how?" Davis asked. "He's taking our attacks like they're nothing!"

Ken looked down. "Agreed... Nothing we do seems to faze him..."

"**BLADE OF INFERNO!!!**" InfernoInumon roared.

"**RAY OF VICTORY!!!**" AlforceVeedramon cried out.

"**FULL METAL BLAZE!!!**" Z'dGarurumon howled.

"**EXCALIBUR SLASH!!!**" Athenamon called out.

The four attacks struck UmbraDevimon, who continued to laugh as he knocked them away.

Henry clenched his Digivice tightly as well. "We can't give up..."

"**RAPID FIRE!!!**" Rapidmon yelled.

"**TALISMAN OF LIGHT!!!**" Taomon called out.

"**CRESCENT HAKEN!!!**" Dianamon shouted.

"**SOL BLASTER!!!**" Apollomon roared.

Again, UmbraDevimon laughed as he knocked the four attacks away and swung his tail around to smash the Digimon to the ground.

Rika narrowed her eyes and clenched her Digivice. "We will find a way to beat him!"

"Together!" Takato agreed, determination in his voice.

It was then that the screens on the three D-Powers began to glow...

"What the?!" JetSilphymon gasped.

Reichmon, Davis, and Ken looked on in amazement. "Incredible..."

WarGrowlmon's eyes widened. "This power... can it be...?"

"Rika..." Taomon whispered as she got up. "I can... feel it..."

Rapidmon laughed as he got up too. "This feels familiar... and I like it!"

UmbraDevimon laughed as some of the Mega-level Digimon prepared to attack him again. "**THAT'S RIGHT! KEEP ATTACKING, FOOLS! ALL YOU'RE DOING IS BRINGING YOURSELF CLOSER TO YOUR DEFEAT! NOTHING CAN STOP ME! NOTHING!!!**"

VictoryGreymon held his Dramon Breaker tightly. "That's what you think, beast... we shall overcome your power and slay you right now!"

"**PLEASE...**" UmbraDevimon chuckled, opening his mouth. "**APOCA**-"

WarGrowlmon suddenly roared.

UmbraDevimon blinked. "**WHAT IN THE...?!**"

WarGrowlmon continued to roar, his entire body turning a shiny metallic red as the wind blew around him. He blasted towards UmbraDevimon in a crimson comet.

"**GO!!!**" Takato yelled.

Rapidmon narrowed his eyes, his entire body turning a shiny metallic green as the wind blew around him. He rocketed towards UmbraDevimon as an emerald meteor.

"**GO!!!**" Henry yelled.

Taomon grunted, her entire body turning a shiny metallic yellow as the wind blew around her. She shot towards UmbraDevimon as a golden missile.

"**GO!!!**" Rika yelled.

VictoryGreymon's eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell?!"

"This is new..." Aldamon muttered.

"Can it be...?" Athenamon whispered.

UmbraDevimon laughed. "**YOU THINK THAT CAN STOP ME?! FOOLISH...**" He tried to swat the three energy bolts, but they easily dodged him. "**WHAT?!**" They twisted and turned around him, causing him to lose his temper. "**H-HEY! STAY STILL!!! ENOUGH!!!**"

The three energy bolts flew away then doubled back on UmbraDevimon, soaring together. They spiraled around each other and fused into a stream of white energy that took the shape of a great bird.

"**WHAT THE...?!**" UmbraDevimon was so shocked, he let his guard down and...

"_**TRINITY BURST!!!**_"

UmbraDevimon's jaw dropped in a silent scream as the white energy burst slammed into his chest, causing him to double over in pain. The beam ripped right through his gut and burst out of his back with a pair of explosions. The white blast split back into three energy streams, turning back into WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon.

Everyone went silent in amazement as UmbraDevimon shuddered, clutched his stomach and fell to his knees.

Aldamon blinked. "Whoa..."

"Athenamon, what was **THAT**?" Apollomon demanded.

Athenamon gulped slightly. "That was Trinity Burst, an ancient move that requires three Ultimate-level Digimon to combine their powers into a single move that obliterates anything in their path. The move is so rare that nobody knows how to summon it, except that all three Ultimates involved have to be unable to reach Mega."

Aldamon whirled around in shock. "Unable to reach Mega?! Man, no wonder we didn't have Gallantmon out here with us, or the battle would be over by now."

Apollomon narrowed his eyes. "How so, Warrior of Fire...?"

"Wait!" Neptunmon gasped. "Obliterate everything in their path?"

Athenamon nodded. "Yes... it's a One-Hit Kill move. Very rare."

"Then that means..." SlashAngemon muttered, turning his attention back to UmbraDevimon...

UmbraDevimon cried out in as he staggered back to his feet. "**NO!!! NO!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!**" He whirled around to face the Ultimate-level Digimon, his face twisted in pain and fury. "**I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN WITH ME!!!**"

"He's still standing?!" Rapidmon cried in disbelief. "When we used it on Gulfmon, he died right away!"

Taomon narrowed her eyes. "Be on your guard, you two!"

WarGrowlmon nodded. "Right!"

UmbraDevimon roared in fury and charged at them, arms outstretched and...

"**BLADE OF FURY!!!**"

"**ATOMIC INFERNO!!!**"

"**RAY OF VICTORY!!!**"

"**GRAH!!!**" UmbraDevimon yelled as three attacks crashed into his back in the same spot the three Ultimates had ripped open. "**GAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**"

"Aldamon! AlforceVeedramon!" WarGrowlmon gasped.

"And InfernoInumon!" Rapidmon added.

"I knew it!" AlforceVeedramon exulted. "Their attacks created a weak spot!"

InfernoInumon chuckled. "Great! Now we can inflict more damage on him..."

Aldamon gave the Ultimate-level Digimon the thumbs' up. "Great work, you guys!"

UmbraDevimon hissed. "**THIS IS NOTHING!!! I SWEAR!!! THIS IS**-"

Suddenly, the massive Digimon started to crack in half, causing UmbraDevimon to gasp in horror as the pain got even more unbearable.

Silesian Imperialdramon FM walked over, grabbing the left Devimon arm. "What were you going to say?"

"We can't hear you..." Imperialdramon FM joked, grabbing the other Devimon arm.

"**W...WAIT!**" UmbraDevimon choked.

VictoryGreymon grabbed the SkullGreymon arm. "Should we pull you in half or hold you in place so we can let these guys finish you off?"

"**I...I...**" UmbraDevimon choked out.

"I'm voting for the latter!" Apollomon said, grabbing the Kuwagamon arm. "Do it!"

The three Ultimates nodded as they flew up, gathering their strength for one last attack.

"**NO... NO...**" UmbraDevimon muttered.

"Let's end this!" WarGrowlmon snarled, his chest cannons charging up. "**ATOMIC BLASTER!!!**"

"**TRI-BEAM!!!**" Rapidmon called out, unleashing a triangle beam.

"**TALISMAN OF LIGHT!!!**" Taomon yelled, glowing symbol in the air with her brush.

UmbraDevimon roared and unleashed a tremendous blast from his mouth. "**APOCALYPTIC VIPER!!!**"

The three Ultimate-level Digimon unleashed their attacks just as the Mega fired his own. The combined power of the trio blasted through his weakened Viper move easily and smashed into the spot Trinity Burst had tore through UmbraDevimon, causing more cracks to appear and making the great demon scream in pain.

"Whoa..." Davis muttered.

"Incredible..." Ken agreed.

Takato smiled. "Awesome!"

"Così impressionante!" JetSilphymon cried out in joy. "Quello è così freddo! Andate, tipi! **VADA!!!**"

Reichmon chuckled. "What she said..."

Henry glanced at Rika. "What do you think?"

Rika smirked. "That's one problem down...and a big one, at that!"

The two Imperialdramon, VictoryGreymon and Apollomon released their grips on UmbraDevimon's arms, flying backwards as the great demon fell to his knees in agony as cracks spread throughout his body.

"**THIS... THIS ISN'T... OVER...**" UmbraDevimon choked out.

Aldamon hovered beside WarGrowlmon, a frown on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

UmbraDevimon chuckled slightly. "**YOU'VE... FORGOTTEN ABOUT... THE TWELVE TYRANTS...?!**"

"Eleven," Rapidmon corrected.

UmbraDevimon sneered. "**SHUT UP! AND... BESIDES... NONE OF YOU... HAVE DEFEATED MADOUDRAMON... IN BATTLE!!! YOU MAY HAVE...BEATEN ME...BUT THE WAR... IS FAR FROM OVER!!! YOU'LL SEE... WHAT I MEAN!!! YOU'LL ALL SEE!!! GRAAAAHHHH!!!!!**"

The cracks on UmbraDevimon's body started to shine. The massive demon roared in pain before exploding spectacularly...

Aldamon clenched his fists and ground his teeth.

WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon hovered in silence...

The other Mega Digimon were silent as well...

The Tamers, Digidestined, Reichmon and JetSilphymon looked on in silent joy.

Yami smiled and closed his eyes while Joey, Tea and Tristan looked on in disbelief.

Finally, Aldamon smirked and turned to his friends. "We did it!"

"We did it...?" WarGrowlmon muttered, his eyes wide in amazement. "We beat... UmbraDevimon...?"

"Oh..." Rapidmon shook a little and... "**YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**"

Taomon closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

Sonic clapped from on top of a building in Serene Town. "Yeah! Way to go, you guys! Yeah!"

The blue hedgehog wasn't the only one applauding. The Silesians and lower-level Digimon who had watched the battle cheered at this amazing victory...

"**WE DID IT!!!**" Takato yelled in joy, jumping up and down. "**WE DID IT!!! WE DEFEATED UMBRADEVIMON!!! YEAH!!!**"

Henry smiled. "Yeah... and without Gallantmon Shining Mode, too! This is incredible!"

"Incredible?!" Rika asked, laughing joyfully. "It was **AWESOME!!!**"

JP groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Ugh... where am I...? Am I dreaming...?"

"They won! We won!" JetSilphymon cried in joy, pulling JP into a tight hug. "Forte WarGrowlmon! Taomon maestoso! Rapidmon di stupore! Hanno vinto! Hanno vinto! Abbiamo vinto! **ABBIAMO VINTO!!!**"

JP's response to being hugged by pulled into a hug of the girl of his dreams was, of course, to pass out.

Reichmon chuckled softly before glancing at his brother, who was still unconscious. "Koji... who could have attacked you...?"

* * *

"**IT'S US?!?**" WarGreymon cried in shock as Izzy finished his explanation.

"Stuck like this..." MetalGarurumon muttered. "We're stuck like this so they could keep UmbraDevimon strong..."

TK frowned. He, MagnaAngemon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon had just finished listening to Izzy's latest theories. He finally understood what was going on. "It all makes sense..."

MagnaAngemon nodded. "Agreed... Madoudramon stole the Chaotic Digivolutions from ExVeemon, Aquilamon, Stingmon and Ankylomon... but forced me to remain like this... leaving Angewomon alone..."

Izzy sighed. "I guess Madoudramon used up too much power keeping our Digimon in their strongest forms to do the same to Angewomon."

"However, leaving Angewomon alone wasn't enough to make us think about UmbraDevimon..." Joe said. "Because he did the same thing to Garudamon, Zudomon and Lillymon to create the distraction he needed."

Mimi sighed. "I know Lillymon is pretty and all, but I miss Palmon..."

Lillymon nodded. "I miss my Rookie form too, Mimi..."

"I miss being **BIG!**" Zudomon Chibi Mode said. "I mean... I'm supposed to be **HUGE**, not **SMALL!**"

"Oh, be quiet..." Garudamon Chibi Mode grumbled.

Tai sighed, rubbing his forehead. "So right now, we need to hold back UmbraDevimon until Huanglongmon returns so he can either destroy UmbraDevimon himself **OR** possibly break the spell on our Digimon so they can finally De-Digivolve, depowering UmbraDevimon and allowing us to destroy him once and for all."

Matt crossed his arms. "I guess that's all we can do right now..."

"I guess so..." Sora muttered.

Tai glanced around the room and nodded. "OK! We'd better let the others know about our plans. I know it's a little risky, but there's nothing else we can do right now."

Ash burst through the door, a broad grin on his face. "**WE WON!!! WE WON!!! UMBRADEVIMON IS DEAD!!! WE WON!!!**" He ran off...

The room was silent...

"Well, there goes that idea," Matt muttered.

Izzy blinked. "UmbraDevimon is dead?! The very Digimon who was connected to **FOUR** Digivices, gaining a six hundred percent power boost that made him impossible to beat is...is...is..."

"Who could have beaten him?" MegaKabuterimon Chibi Mode asked.

Tai regained his composure and turned to his friends with a smile. "It's simple! One of the Mega-level Digimon outside must have found a way to Mode Change into a stronger form! In fact, there are a couple of Imperialdramons outside! Maybe they merged together to create a new form?"

Zudomon Chibi Mode scratched his head. "Imperialdramon Omega Supreme Mode or something like that?"

Garudamon Chibi Mode sweatdropped. "We're Digimon, not Transformers!"

"Well, Imperialdramon does remind me of Transformers, what with his Mode Change from Dragon to Fighter," Zudomon Chibi Mode pointed out.

"True..." Garudamon Chibi Mode muttered.

Tai shrugged. "Look, you guys... It's obvious... One of the Mega-level Digimon must have Mode Changed while we were talking here... that's all."

TK sighed. He was thankful that MagnaAngemon had decided to ask the others how UmbraDevimon was killed...

MagnaAngemon was now outside, looking around for someone to talk to. He noticed someone running down the corridor towards him. "Blaise?"

The motherly but strong Arcanine rushed up to MagnaAngemon, a smile on her face. "Did you hear?!"

MagnaAngemon nodded. "Yes, we've heard... but we don't know how UmbraDevimon was defeated... Do you?"

Blaise nodded. "Yeah! It was amazing! But the ones who dealt the death blow to UmbraDevimon were WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon! They merged into a white bird that went **THROUGH** UmbraDevimon! Excuse me!" She rushed off.

MagnaAngemon watched as she ran off and rubbed his chin. "So... three Ultimates, hmm? This will be interesting..." He went back into the room...

A few seconds later...

"_**WHAT?!**_" Seven Digidestined and six Digimon screamed.

A few seconds later, all seven Digidestined and six Digimon rushed out of the room and down the corridor.

"**THIS IS THE SECOND TIME TODAY I'VE BEEN WRONG!!!**" Tai yelled.

"What else is new?!" Matt asked as he followed.

"Why did I miss all the cool stuff?!" TK asked himself.

"How am I running **THIS** fast?" Zudomon Chibi Mode wondered.

"**HURRY UP!**" Gaurdamon Chibi Mode snapped, pushing Zudomon like mad from behind.

Zudomon Chibi Mode sweatdropped. "Never mind..."

MangaAngemon came out of the room, calmly, carrying Izzy's laptop and chuckled as he followed them.

* * *

"So we're safe now?" Alexis asked, standing outside a door.

Ash nodded. "Yeah! One problem down, two more to go!"

Pikachu smiled. "And I'm sure Huanglongmon and Alphamon will solve those problems..."

"Good..." Alexis sighed as she opened the door. "Now, I can stop the Duel and-"

"_**CONTACT FUSION**_**!!!**" Jaden yelled as he pointed dramatically into the air. "**AWAKEN THE POWER OF WIND!!!**"

Alexis gasped. "What?! Jaden has awakened a new Neos Fusion?!"

"Huh? Lemme see!" Ash said, joining Alexis...

Elemental Hero Neos and Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird leapt into the air. There was a blinding flash of light, and a new monster was hovering in their place. Neos had turned as red as Air Hummingbird, with the big feathery wings and yellow claws to match. He had wing-like spikes growing from his greaves, red blades growing from his arms and the back of his neck, and a long pointed crest growing back from his head.

Jaden held up a purple card with a grin on his face. "Neos' Wind form,_** Elemental Hero Air Neos**_!"

(_Elemental Hero Air Neos. LV/7 Wind/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2500 DEF/2000_)

(**JADEN:** _**400**_)

(**SYRUS: **_**3500**_)

"Oh man..." Syrus gulped, the cartoon submarine hovering in front of him looking utterly pathetic in comparison to Jaden's monster. Well, it looked utterly pathetic anyway, but more so now.

(_Submarineroid. LV/4 Water/Machine/Effect ATK/800 DEF/1800_)

"Air Neos..." Alexis muttered.

"Hey, Sarge!" Hassleberry called out. He was standing with Neos in the shadows. "Do you think this monster can win your Duel? I mean, once it attacks, it's going straight back in your Fusion Deck, leaving your field open for Syrus's counterattack.

Jaden glanced at the Air Neos card and smiled. "I think I'm gonna win, Hassleberry... because if my LP is lower than Syrus's, then Air Neos gains extra ATK points equal to the difference!"

Ash blinked. "Huh?"

Pikachu smirked. "He means, Ash, that the difference between his and Syrus's LP is 3100, increasing Air Neos' power to 5600..."

Syrus paled. "**5600?!?**"

(_Elemental Hero Air Neos. ATK/2500 _V _5600_)

"Time to start the Battle Phase!" Jaden grinned. "Air Neos, attack Submarineroid!"

Syrus gasped. "Wait! Time out!"

"**SKYRIP WING!!!**" Jaden yelled.

Air Neos grunted and flew at Submarineroid, his wings glowing red before slicing through the cartoon submarine, destroying it with an explosion that knocked Syrus down.

Alexis sighed. "Chalk up another loss for Syrus... he really needs more confidence."

(**SYRUS: **_**0**_)

(**JADEN: **_**400**_)

"And that's game!" Jaden grinned, striking his classic pose. "Thanks for the Duel, Syrus! Now I'm ready!"

"Great..." Syrus groaned.

Ash walked up as Air Neos vanished. "Too bad you're ready for nothing... UmbraDevimon is dead... we won the battle!"

"What?! Really?!" Jaden grinned. "That's sweet!"

"What?! Really?!" Syrus groaned. "So, I got my butt kicked for nothing. You took too long."

Pikachu nodded. "And you just wasted lots of time. All you did was unseal one of Neos' stronger forms..."

Hassleberry smirked. "Is that so? Too bad you're wrong, yellow mouse... Sarge's Air Neos is actually the third to be unsealed!"

"Third?" Ash blinked.

Jaden nodded. "Yep! Aqua Neos was the first, Air Neos was the third and... well... Neos?"

Neos grunted as he stepped out of the shadows. He looked like an insect, his body covered in a red and black exoskeleton with a pair of long wing shells growing from his back. A pair of long horns like the prongs of a beetle grew from the top of his head.

Ash blinked. "Neos?!"

Jaden helped Syrus up. "I still think he looks like a Kamen Rider... You know, most of them were based on bugs..."

Syrus nodded. "I know what you mean, Jay..."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Oh brother..."

"I'm _**Elemental Hero Flare Neos **_now," Said the insectoid warrior. "This is my Fire form, created with Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab's strength."

"And what does he do in a Duel?" Ash asked.

"He gains an extra 400 ATK boost for every Spell and Trap card on both player's fields," Jaden said. "Cool, huh?"

Flare Neos crossed his arms. "By unlocking my Fusion forms of Water, Fire and Wind, Jaden is halfway to unleashing my full power. There's only Light, Darkness, and Earth to go, and I will be unstoppable."

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, so this Duel wasn't a waste... at least you have more than one form to use."

Alexis sighed. "Well, now that all the problems are over, why don't we head back to the courtroom to meet up with the others?"

"Sounds like a great idea!" Hassleberry said.

Syrus frowned. "Hold on...UmbraDevimon's gone, but what about GranDracmon and Krateimon?"

Ash and Pikachu were silent on that.

"Oh boy..." Jaden muttered.

"This means that even though UmbraDevimon is defeated," Flare Neos said. "The fate of Chuuten Elysia is **FAR** from decided."

"Oh man..." Syrus and Hassleberry groaned.

* * *

Blades clashed...

Swords rebounded...

It was an intense battle between Alphamon and Krateimon as they tried to best each other in a swordfight.

"You're getting slow, Alphamon!" Krateimon laughed as he swung his blade. "Then again, you're over 2000 years old!"

Alphamon blocked the strike and lashed out, nearly hitting the dark aristocrat. "Even if I'm defeated, you can't escape, Krateimon! Remember that!"

This seemed to be the case, as both Digimon were fighting on a bridge above a hole to the fatal pressure of the lower skies. There were only two other exits from the room, and both were blocked.

One exit was blocked by Beelzemon and BlackWarGreymon. They had fought Krateimon with great difficulty, and even if Krateimon knocked them away, he'd still get caught by the other Digimon... who were still fresh.

KageMetalGarurumon and Canewomon stood at the other entrance with Velene, Growly and Eva while MysticAquilamon floated beside them, carrying Vulko and Lumi.

Krateimon growled. "If I'm going to die, Alphamon... then I'll be sure the last pleasure I'll get is killing you!"

"That won't happen!" Alphamon said, thrusting his sword forward. "Not now, not ever!"

Krateimon moved aside and kicked Alphamon in the gut. "Ha!" He threw his blade past Alphamon like a boomerang.

Alphamon just stood there, glancing down at his chest. He chuckled. "Did you forget that that I'm covered in armour?"

"No," Krateimon smirked, summoning another blade. "I haven't!" He lunged forward, swinging his blade in a downward cut.

Alphamon blocked the sword, holding it in place while trying to push Krateimon back...

"**ALPHAMON!!!**" Velene screamed. "**BEHIND YOU!!!**"

Alphamon glanced over his shoulder to see Krateimon's sword rushing towards him. "**DAMN!**"

The blade imbedded itself in Alphamon's back, between the wings. He roared in pain. Krateimon laughed, pushing the Exalted Knight back. "I'm going to win!!!"

"I think not!" Alphamon grunted, using his free hand to punch Krateimon in the gut.

Krateimon stumbled back, clutching his stomach and gritting his teeth in pain. "Ugh..."

Alphamon also stumbled back, trying to ignore the sword driven through his back. "Uh... what a desperate move..."

"Hey, you okay?" Beelzemon asked.

"There's a sword in my back," Alphamon replied. "Do I look okay?!"

Beelzemon nodded sympathetically. "Been there, done that..."

"Got the T-Shirt?" KageMetalGarurumon asked.

Canewomon simply whacked the idiot metal wolf with her staff...

Krateimon stood up and yelled in anger. "I won't lose! I won't lose to you, Alphamon! You've stood in my way long enough! I'll crush you!"

"You've been saying that this whole duel, but so far you haven't kept your word," Alphamon replied. "Is it because you're weak?"

Krateimon ground his teeth and clenched his blade tightly. "Don't... you... dare... call... me... **THAT!!!**"

"It's true, though," BlackWarGreymon said, holding his injured arm. "You were hiding your fear when everyone was on your side, believing your lies... But now that the truth is out, you can't help being afraid."

Vulko frowned. "And being a coward!"

Alphamon nodded. "That's right... I should rephrase my previous statement. Krateimon, is it because you're weak and a coward?"

Krateimon roared in anger. "**ENOUGH!!!**" He screamed, his blade starting to glow. "**GENTLEMAN'S BLADE!!!**" He thrust it at Alphamon.

Alphamon blocked it with his Seiken sword, which was cut in half and vanished in green smoke. "Ugh..."

"**PLUTOCRAT**..." Krateimon hissed, dropping the sword to draw in dark energy. "...**POWER!!!**" His fists shot towards Alphamon.

Alphamon quickly jumped up, causing Krateimon to slam his fists into the floor. Huge cracks spread out across the ground.

"Ha!" Beelzemon laughed. "Knight boy, keep the pressure up! He's losing it!"

Krateimon picked up his blade and glanced upwards to see Alphamon hovering above him. "I'm losing, huh?"

"Of course," Alphamon replied.

Krateimon raised his blade up. "Then, if I can't kill you..." Black electricity started to crackle along its length. "**THEN I'LL TAKE THE WEAK SILESIANS WITH ME!!!**"

"What?!" KageMetalGarurumon yelled.

"Canewomon!" Eva called out.

Canewomon nodded, holding her staff up to create a barrier. "I'm on it!"

Krateimon quickly pointed his blade at Canewomon's group. "I think **NOT!!! DARKSIDE THUNDER!!!**"

The black electricity shot towards Canewomon, KageMetalGarurumon, Velene, Eva and Growly... Canewomon was unable to raise her shield in time.

"**NO!!!**" Vulko screamed.

Lumi watched in horror. "No... Vulko can't lose his mother like I did...not again..."

"**DIGIALIZE**..." Alphamon yelled, pointing his hand at the dark electricity. A red jewel glowed on his palm. "..**OF**..." The red jewel started charging up with green energy. "...**SOUL!!!**"

With rapid reaction, Alphamon began firing green energy beams at the black lightning. Before it could hit Canewomon's group, the blasts intersected with the lightning bolt, causing it to vanish in a thunderclap and burst of black static.

"Whoa..." Beelzemon muttered.

"I never thought he would do something like that," BlackWarGreymon agreed.

Growly sighed in relief. "That was close!"

Canewomon frowned. "Close, yes, but this battle will have to end soon...Alphamon used a lot of energy to negate that electricity!"

"A lot of energy...?" Velene whispered. "You mean..."

Canewomon nodded. "If this goes on much longer, Krateimon will be able to overpower Alphamon!"

Velene's eyes widened in horror. "No..."

"**ALPHAMON!!!**" Krateimon roared in fury.

Alphamon was still firing the green llasers across the bridge as he slowly turned towards Krateimon.

Krateimon panicked and turned to run away. "I won't let it end like this!" He dashed forward...

Right into BlackWarGreymon's fist. The dark dragon scoffed as Krateimon stumbled back. "That's what you think!"

"You dirty..." Krateimon hissed, until the horrible truth dawned on him... he was trapped. With Beelzemon pointing his guns at him and Alphamon sweeping his lasers up towards him, the evil aristocrat could do nothing but stand there...

Beelzemon smirked. "Any last words, bub?"

Krateimon didn't say anything as Alphamon's attack came closer. Then, before it could hit him, a deranged smile came across his lips. "Yes... I'll take my darkest secret with me to the grave. You pathetic fools won't know the truth about the de... **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!**"

The rain of green lasers engulfed Krateimon, causing him to scream in agony.

Alphamon stopped his attack, his eyes widening in horror. "What?! His... Krateimon!!!"

When the smoke cleared, Krateimon was gone, and something was falling off the side of the bridge...

"What was that?" Growly wondered.

BlackWarGreymon looked over the railing to see the object vanishing into the darkness. He glanced at the group. "It was... a Digiegg..."

MysticAquilamon closed her eyes. "That means... Krateimon won't be coming back ever again."

"Krateimon's dead..." Lumi whispered. "He's... dead forever..."

Vulko blinked. "He is?"

"Krateimon's Digiegg fell into the depths of the Lower Sky region, where the pressure is unbearable..." MysticAquilamon said. "Not even a Digiegg can survive down there..."

Vulko didn't say anything.

BlackWarGreymon, Beelzemon and Alphamon flew over to the group. Velene took a step forward. "Alpha-"

"Not yet," Alphamon said, looking over his shoulder. "We need to leave here first... it's not safe anymore. I'm going to have to seal this place off. The bridge has been damaged beyond repair..."

Canewomon nodded. "He's right... let's go."

"Hold on one moment," Beelzemon said, pulling Krateimon's blade out of Alphamon's back and throwing it off the side of the bridge. "There we go."

Alphamon shuddered for a moment and sighed in relief. "Thank you..."

Growly frowned as he looked at the bridge. "What do you mean? The bridge looks fine to me." He took another look at the bridge...

That's when the cracks from Krateimon's punch widened, there was a loud groan, and the bridge started to sag.

Eva smirked. "You were saying?"

Growly sweatdropped. "Yeah, you better seal this off, Alphamon..."

Alphamon chuckled. "Agreed..."

They left the room, Alphamon closing the door behind him.

"So Krateimon is dead forever, hmm?" KageMetalGarurumon asked. "We should celebrate our getting rid of that jerk!"

"We would, but I've been raised to treat Digieggs with respect, no matter who they belong to," Vulko said as Eva helped him off of MysticAquilamon. "If I celebrated Krateimon's death, I would be no better than he is..."

KageMetalGarurumon scoffed. "Eh, Velene raised you too well."

Canewomon simply whacked him on the head.

Lumi climbed off MysticAquilamon's back with Velene's help, looking slightly shaken. "I never thought I would see Krateimon die... I mean, I was so filled with anger and hatred after the things he done, and..."

"Krateimon is gone for good, but he's left a bitter legacy," MysticAquilamon said. "For helping GranDracmon and his forces, for using our anger, for everything that he did to ruin our lives..."

"Your lives can be rebuild," Velene said with a gentle smile.

Lumi nodded, glancing at Vulko. "I know that now."

Vulko blinked innocently. "Hm?"

BlackWarGreymon grunted. "The one thing that still bugs me is that secret Krateimon took with him..."

"_De_," KageMetalGarurumon said. "What the heck is _De_?"

Alphamon closed his eyes. "Krateimon didn't finish what he was going to say when I attacked him... _De_ could stand for anything..."

"Like deep or deer," Canewomon said.

KageMetalGarurumon blinked. "What would he have a dark secret on a deer for?"

Canewomon whacked him on the head. "They were just examples, you idiot!"

"I guess we could say that Krateimon won by taking his last secret with him," Beelzemon said. "For now, anyway..."

Eva blinked. "For now?"

MysticAquilamon glanced at Beelzemon. "Do you think we can solve his mystery? Krateimon seemed pretty sure we won't find out..."

BlackWarGreymon nodded. "That's true... I have a feeling that even if we searched his office again, this secret won't be there."

Beelzemon scowled. "Tch..."

"We can figure out the '_De_' later," Alphamon said, starting to walk off. "Right now, we should go back to the courtroom. Lumi, your father is waiting for you..."

Lumi gasped. "Dad..."

"I wonder how the others are fairing against UmbraDevimon," Growly wondered.

Eva smirked. "They'll be fine... With Gallantmon Shining Mode on our side, he's toast!"

"Canewomon," BlackWarGreymon said. "Would it be possible for you to heal my arm? Krateimon did some damage to it..."

Canewomon smiled. "Of course... I'll heal it along the way."

"Good," BlackWarGreymon grunted.

"Come on," Alphamon said. "Let's go..."

Velene smiled. "OK..."

* * *

Huanglongmon lifted his head as he looked at the dark clouds. "**It's over...**"

Rasping, pained coughs caught the Sovereign God's attention. He glanced at GranDracmon, who was lying on the ground in a severely wounded heap. The demon weakly lifted his head. "You... you are... still strong... despite being... woken a few... hours ago..."

Huanglongmon chuckled. "**I have to admit, I wasn't expecting to be that strong... just a few blasts from me and you fell like a swatted fly!**"

"How...?" GranDracmon hissed.

"**I guess I underestimated the power source that brought my body out of its coma,**" Huanglongmon said. "**The Legendary Warrior's powers must have done more to me than I have ever imagined...**"

GranDracmon coughed. "Damn it..."

Huanglongmon closed his eyes and all the glowing pods hovered around his body. "**I'm taking back your prisoners and freeing them from your control, GranDracmon. I can tell they're not completly brainwashed yet.**"

"No... they fought hard..." GranDracmon admitted. "They kept resisting the true darkness within themselves... they're partly brainwashed, but..."

Huanglongmon chuckled. "**That's good... so it won't take me long to repair their minds. That's excellent news...**" He glanced at the pods again before looking back at GranDracmon. "**Now, to ensure that you won't cause anymore trouble, GranDracmon... I'm sending you to Digital Limbo.**"

GranDracmon looked confused. "What is... that?"

"**A place that only Granasmon and I can access,**" Huanglongmon said. "**It is an endless place, where you will be unable to move or walk or do anything. You could say it'll be hell for you.**"

GranDracmon groaned. "Damn it all...and I thought this place was bad!"

"**However, I could make a deal with you,**" Huanglongmon said. "**I'll remove your soul from your body and leave you here to wander this area for all eternity, unable to go to the skies above. As for your body itself, I'll send it to Digital Limbo.**"

"How is that different from the other punishment?" GranDracmon asked.

Huanglongmon smirked. "**You're smart, GranDracmon... you figure it out.**"

GranDracmon considered this for a moment.. "If I agree to that deal, what do you want in return...?"

Huanglongmon narrowed his eyes. "**The truth, GranDracmon. Remember before the battle? You said you had regrets unlike Krateimon about what he did a few days after SaikouDevimon attacked Serene Town and he gained control over my castle. You said that if I found out, I would have to decide whether to tell everyone, or keep it a secret to save them from even more pain...**"

GranDracmon closed his eyes. "Oh... that... Why not ask Krateimon instead?"

"**Krateimon is dead,**" Huanglongmon replied. "**I can sense his aura has faded away... The only one who knows his hidden crime is you. My offer still stands...**"

GranDracmon coughed and chuckled. "Very well, Lord Huanglongmon. I accept the deal... my soul will now wander this barren place while my immortal body rots in the Digital Limbo... in exchange, I will tell you the dark secret..."

Huanglongmon nodded. "**Good. What is it?**"

GranDracmon sat up, a dark grin on his face. "Huanglongmon, from what Krateimon told me, the Past and Present have met and the Present will soon rise... You see, he did this to keep his crimes a secret... He once met a group of Silesians near the Gran Elysian and tried to kill them... they fought back, however, and won."

Huanglongmon's eyes widened in astonishment. "**WHAT?!**"

* * *

Koji groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

Koichi was kneeling beside him. He smiled. "Welcome back, brother..."

"Koichi..." Koji muttered as he sat up. He glanced around to find lying on a bench in a hallway. "Where am I?"

"Outside the courtroom," Zoe said as she walked over. "UmbraDevimon is dead..."

Koji looked amazed. "What?! Really?!"

Koichi nodded. "Yeah, it's a long story..." He frowned. "Koji, what happened? Who attacked you?"

"It was..." Koji started.

"Madoudramon," Zoe finished. "Madoudramon attacked you and JP..."

Koichi looked shocked. "What?!"

Koji blinked and looked up. "How did you...?"

"JP told us about it," Zoe explained. "We have no idea what he did to the two of you."

Koji frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah," Koichi muttered. "He didn't steal or destroy the Spirits of Light, Thunder, Water, or Metal..."

"Is that so?" Koji grunted as he slowly got up. "That still makes me worried..."

"I don't think you're alone in that," Zoe said. "Takuya is suspicious as well..."

Koichi sighed. "We'd better discuss this later... There's going to be a huge announcement in the courtroom. We'd better hurry."

Koji nodded. "Right."

* * *

Koji, Koichi and Zoe walked into the courtroom and onto a balcony where JP and Tommy were waiting.

"What's going on?" Koji asked.

Tommy turned around. "Koji, you're okay!"

JP sighed in relief. "That's good... BanchoLeomon and Merukimon are getting the low-down on the bad guys that came here with us."

Koji glanced around. "Where's Takuya?"

"He's down there," Tommy said, pointing to the huge hovering platform in the center of the room. "With Tai, Takato, Davis, Yugi, Jaden, Ash and Sonic..."

"I guess they need an explanation," Zoe said. "After UmbraDevimon's attack and all..."

Koichi sighed. "I guess so..."

BanchoLeomon closed his eyes. "So, the enemies you're currently dealing with are now in our world?"

Tai nodded. "Yeah... they took the key to the Celestial Gateway, so they're hiding somewhere in this world."

"And we thought the situation couldn't get any worse..." Merukimon muttered.

Apollomon growled in his seat. "Instead of saving us, you've only brought us more problems! I mean, Lucemon... the leader of the Demon Lords! Here!"

Dianamon glared at Apollomon. "They didn't say they allowed them to come here... We can't blame them for Lucemon's forces hiding in Elysia somewhere. They've unsealed the gateway...we should be grateful for that."

VictoryGreymon nodded. "Agreed... we knew it would be a double-edged sword when the seal around Chuuten Elysia was removed...so, we shouldn't complain about it..."

Apollomon stared at VictoryGreymon, who was usually as easy to anger as himself. He sighed. "You're right... please forgive me..."

Yami Yugi nodded. "It's all right."

"Maybe you should save the anger for the Royal Knights," Merukimon said, glancing around. "I was expecting Kentarousmon to have freed the others from their cell by now."

Apollomon shook his head. "He couldn't have. Krateimon changed the passwords on the cell door."

Athenamon groaned. "Oh yes... and we were too busy to remember to warn him..."

"Couldn't they just break out of the cell?" Takuya asked.

BanchoLeomon shook his head. "No... Alphamon made sure that the prison blocks in the castle are too strong to break out of...even if you're a Royal Knight."

Darke rubbed his neck. "He just didn't expect his own knights to be thrown in there..."

Nlos nodded. "Yes... or maybe the Royal Knights are free by now and they're helping Alphamon dealing with Krateimon?"

It was then that the doors burst open and a white winged humanoid dragon Digimon. "Dynasmon, reporting for duty!"

"Then again..." Nlos muttered.

Takuya's eyes widened. "Dynasmon..."

Dynasmon hovered down to the platform and glanced at Merukimon. "I'm glad you're okay, Lord Merukimon. I take it everything about Krateimon is true then?"

Merukimon nodded. "Yes, it's true. Tell me, Dynasmon... was Kentarousmon able to figure out Krateimon's password?"

Dynasmon shook his head. "No... we spent most of our time trying to destroy the bars."

Takato blinked. "Are the bars really that strong?"

"What else would you expect from Chrome Digizoid?" Dynasmon asked.

"Wasn't there any other way of getting rid of the bars?" Takato asked.

Dynasmon nodded. "Yes... Krateimon said so when we were put in them..."

Takato frowned. "So, why didn't you use it?"

"A trap door leading to a room filled with Etemon's records didn't sound like a good idea..." Dynasmon muttered.

Crusadermon floated down to join Dynasmon. "You would think we would have gotten used to such pain after all your speeches."

Dynasmon's left eye twitched.

"Crusadermon..." Koji muttered from the balcony.

"Check it out!" Tommy said, pointing as the other Royal Knights came in.

Kentarousmon landed near BanchoLeomon. "I take it the Digimon that was attacking the castle has been taken care of?"

BanchoLeomon nodded. "Yes... thanks to Takato and his friends."

Takato rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "It's... no problem..."

"You're welcome!" Guilmon chirped.

Magnamon landed near Davis and Veemon and glanced at them. "How strange... to see my Rookie form."

"It's strange to me, too!" Veemon said. "To see my Golden Armour form!"

Davis grinned. "And to think Veemon became a Royal Knight! That's awesome!"

Magnamon looked smug. "Awesome... that fits me perfectly..."

"I'm not in the mood to spoil that smugness of yours," Leopardmon said as he walked by.

Magnamon blinked. "There's a first..."

Leopardmon walked over to BanchoLeomon and Merukimon. "BanchoLeomon, Merukimon... thank you for not giving up on us..."

BanchoLeomon nodded. "You're welcome..."

Merukimon smiled. "You should also thank these humans, Leopardmon... if they hadn't arrived in time, then all would have been lost."

Leopardmon looked over his shoulder. "Thank the humans?"

"Yeah! You've got a problem with that?" Ash asked.

Leopardmon chuckled. "No, not at all."

Dynasmon nodded. "Yeah! Thanks to you guys, Krateimon is running like a Kokatorimon!"

"Speaking of which," Leopardmon said. "Where is Krateimon? And Lord Alphamon, come to think of it..."

"Krateimon ran away with my daughter as a hostage," Darke said. "Alphamon followed him with a few others and they have yet to return!"

Kentarousmon clenched his fists. "He's holding Lumi captive? Does that coward really detest her that much?"

"Examon!" Craniamon called out. "We'd better go and give Alphamon a helping hand!"

Examon nodded. "Agreed!"

"No need, bubs!" Beelzemon said as he stepped into the room with BlackWarGreymon, KageMetalGarurumon, Canewomon, MysticAquilamon, Alphamon and the Silesians. "Krateimon's bit the bullet! He's dead!"

Examon's eyes widened. "Beelzemon, a Demon Lord? Here?!"

Alphamon stepped forward. "He has thrown away his title as a Demon Lord... he's on our side."

"Damn skippy!" Beelzemon said.

Canewomon nuged Beelzemon in the stomach. "Language... there are children here..."

Examon blinked. "How did you know Dynasmon was a..."

"Finish those words and you'll wish you were back in prison!" Dynasmon snapped.

Magnamon and Leopardmon snickered.

"Lord Alphamon!" Crusadermon bowed. "I'm glad to see you all right."

Alphamon chuckled. "As am I. I'm glad it's all over."

MysticAquilamon landed on the platform, allowing Vulko and Lumi to get off. The Glaceon glanced at the elder Umbreon and smiled. "Daddy!"

"Lumi..." Darke whispered. He rushed over and hugged her tightly. "You're all right!"

Lumi hugged Darke back. "Thanks to Vulko..."

"Vulko?" Darke repeated, looking up at the Vulpix boy, who waved shyly. "You've... made a friend?"

Lumi nodded. "Yeah... he saved my life... him and his Digimon..."

Darke smiled at Lumi, smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Vulko..."

Vulko blushed. "You're...you're very welcome."

BlackWarGreymon landed, still holding his injured arm to his chest. "Krateimon's Digiegg has been destroyed. Something about air pressure."

"So he died in the Deep Bridge Area?" Leopardmon asked.

Alphamon nodded. "Yes... and the bridge was ruined from the fight. I've given out the orders to seal the room so no one will be in danger..."

Nlos stepped forward. "Lord Alphamon, please forgive us for doubting you and your Knights... Krateimon, he..."

"Say no more," Alphamon said. "For now, Krateimon's terror is finished... but, Huanglongmon-sama..."

Before Alphamon could finish what he was going to say, there was a massive flash of golden light, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. When the light dimmed, there was a huge golden dragon hovering above them.

"Whoa..." Sonic muttered.

"Incredible..." Crusadermon whispered.

"Lord Huanglongmon..." Alphamon said. "Does this mean...?"

Huanglongmon nodded. "**Yes... GranDracmon has been defeated once and for all!**"

The crowd burst into cheers.

Huanglongmon glanced around. "**Today was intended as a celebration of hatred...but now it is a triumph of truth, hope, and justice! We shall remember those who lost their lives to Krateimon's corruption, and rebuild in honor of their memory! It is thanks to those who came through the Celestial Gateway that Chuuten Elysia is now safe!**"

The crowd continued to cheer in agreement...

Alphamon glanced at Tai and the others. "He's correct... it was thanks to your aarrival that we were able to avert Krateimon's disastrous plans. I'm forever in your debt..."

Tai grinned. "Hey, it's no big deal! Besides, you already paid your debt..."

"How?" Magnamon asked. "What did he do?"

Alphamon glanced at Velene and chuckled. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough, my friend...you'll find out soon enough."

Huanglongmon glanced at Tai's group. "**I would like to speak to you in private later. There are a few things I must speak to you about, such as Madoudramon's Locked Digivolve and the virus restricting the Tamers' Digivolutions.**"

WarGreymon blinked. "Does that mean... we'll be free soon?"

"**Possibly,**" Huanglongmon said. "**Now please go find your comrades, and share the gratitude of the people of Gran Elysia with them.**"

"Right!" Jaden said with a grin.

Alphamon glanced at Velene and nodded.

"Later then," Velene giggled as she walked over to Vulko.

Lucario sighed in relief as he sat down. "I'm so glad... I'm so... glad..."

"Lucario?" Telene whispered.

Lucario chuckled. "Sure, it'll take some getting use to with Huanglongmon around, but... I'm glad everything is okay..."

Telene smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're okay, too."

Espa hugged Flara, laughing. "My family is okay... they're okay... it's all okay now!"

"For you, yes," Flara muttered. "But, for me, Soln and Kutarn..."

Espa hesitated. "Uh..."

Flara smiled and hugged her Espeon cousin back. "Sorry... I'm glad Vulko and Velene are okay too... and I'm proud of Eva..."

Espa smiled back. "Good..."

The crowd continued to cheer as Seto Kaiba watched from a doorway. He grunted and looked away. "Looks like it won't be peaceful around here again for a while."

* * *

"So, UmbraDevimon is gone, hmm?"

"Yes, Lord Lucemon... he's dead... defeated by the legendary Trinity Burst..."

"That move is real? How interesting... Who used it?"

"WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon... the Ultimate-level forms of the Primary Tamer Digimon..."

Lucemon leaned back in his seat, rubbing his chin in thought. "So, despite having their Mega forms cut off, they were able to find another way of winning?"

LadyDevimon nodded. "Yes... And by the looks of things, Huanglongmon has awoken from his coma..."

Lucemon closed his eyes. "In other words, he might reverse all the hard work Madoudramon and BlackGuilmon did to hinder the Digidestined and Tamers..."

"Yes..." LadyDevimon said nervously.

Lucemon smirked, surprising LadyDevimon. "No matter... Now that UmbraDevimon is dead, there is no point in keeping the Digidestined's Digimon at their highest form. We'll let Huanglongmon set them free..."

"But what about the Tamers?" LadyDevimon asked. "Gallantmon Shining Mode was the reason that virus was made in the first place."

Lucemon stood up. "I have a feeling they won't be relying on Shining Mode a lot if they were able to beat UmbraDevimon... I think they'll just use it in emergencies... which we should take advantage of..."

"R...Right..." LadyDevimon said doubtfully.

Lucemon sighed. "Thankfully, Madoudramon was able to put up a barrier that prevents Huanglongmon from locating us, along with other spells to keep that golden dragon from finding us if we step outside it. He really is a talented magician..."

LadyDevimon nodded. "Yes, he is..."

"I'm going to wait," Lucemon said. "Until the right moment... I'm leaving BlackGuilmon to build the airships we need to travel through Elysia and to search for the Ancient Delta. I'm also leaving the Tyrants to their own devices. When are they starting up that ritual again?"

"They said the next ritual will happen in three days," LadyDevimon said.

Lucemon grinned. "Good... I'll look forward to that."

LadyDevimon flinched. "That's good... Anything else?"

"Yes.... Madoudramon and DarkPegasusmon have been oddly quiet lately..." Lucemon muttered. "Do you have any idea where they could be?"

LadyDevimon shook her head. "No...but he took the jar containing the data remnants with him. He said he'd find a good use for it."

"Data remnants? Of what?" Lucemon asked.

"The corrupt Spirits of Darkness," LadyDevimon said. "There's not enough left to create Duskmon and Velgemon from them. The data's too corrupt."

Lucemon nodded. "I see... Well, no worries..."

LadyDevimon blinked. "No... worries...?"

Lucemon chuckled. "Yes... it's thanks to Madoudramon that everything is back on track. If it wasn't for him, all would have been lost! I trust Madoudramon, and if he's planning something big...then I'll leave him to it."

LadyDevimon raised an eyebrow. "That's... nice..."

"You may leave," Lucemon said. "You can do what you want, LadyDevimon... Even though UmbraDevimon has lost, we're still in the game... all those fools who dare to stand before me will fall! That I promise..."

LadyDevimon bowed as she turned to make her leave. "Hopefully you won't fall to your own arrogance... before it's too late..."

* * *

Madoudramon stood in the middle of the field in an unknown location, holding something in his hand.

"So, you've done it?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... I've collected data on the Spirits of Light and Thunder, both Human and Beast."

"That's good," Nightshroud said as he stood back-to-back with Madoudramon. "And where is DarkPegasusmon?"

"He is spying on Morpheus in the Rogamine region," Madoudramon replied.

Nightshroud crossed his arms. "Do you have idea what Morpheus finds interesting in Rogamine?"

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes..."

"What is it?" Nightshroud asked.

"During the Ancient War, the area that became Rogamine was the site where Valmarmon created the three Unholy Beasts," Madoudramon said. "As you know, the Unholy Beasts tried to overthrow Valmarmon, but failed. Two of them managed to escape from him, but the last one was caught and sealed. That sealed one was **RavielPhantomon**."

Nightshroud frowned. "So, you're guessing Morpheus is planning to free RavielPhantomon? Why would he do that? Aren't he he and Foodin's group loyal to Valmarmon?"

"I don't know if that is Morpheus' plan or not," Madoudramon admitted. "But, if it is, I'll find out why."

Nightshroud smirked. "I'm sure you will..."

Madoudramon turned around to face Nightshroud, holding out a small box. "Here..."

Nightshroud took the box. "What's this?"

"Data disks," Madoudramon replied. "They contain the data of Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon..."

"Do you think Valmarmon will succeed?" Nightshroud asked. " "I have no doubt he'll create the Spirits of Thunder from this, but... the Spirits of Chaos? The data on Duskmon and Velgemon is corrupt. There's hardly anything left to use to make those Spirits."

Madoudramon turned around. "**NOTHING **will prevent Lord Valmarmon from completing his plans... corrupt data or not!"

Nightshroud shrugged. "If you say so..."

Madoudramon nodded. "I'll join DarkPegasusmon in keeping an eye on Morpheus..."

"With Huanglongmon back, do you think he'll come over to see what's going on in the Rogamine region?" Nightshroud asked.

Madoudramon shook his head. "No... because I've cast a barrier that'll prevent Huanglongmon or anyone else from detecting any problems such as RavielPhantomon from breaking free...assuming that's Morpheus's plan."

"Lemme guess... Valmarmon's orders?" Nightshroud asked.

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes... he wants to see what Morpheus is planning, and how these humans and Digimon will fare..."

"Humans and Digimon..." Nightshroud muttered. "You mean... the _**Data Squad**_?"

"Correct," Madoudramon replied. "If Morpheus is doing something that Lord Valmarmon disapproves of, then he'll allow the Data Squad to ruin his plans... and also see the power they have."

"That's taking a hell of a risk, you know," Nightshroud said.

Madoudramon chuckled. "Perhaps, but it makes things more interesting."

Madoudramon vanished in a flash of darkness.

Nightshroud smirked as a dark portal opened up. "Risky, but interesting." He walked in.

* * *

Eva was sitting on a bench in one of the hallways of the Divine Capitol, thinking very hard.

"Eva!" Growly called out as he walked over to her. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Eva glanced at her boyfriend. "Growly...?"

Growly sat beside her. "What's wrong? You suddenly left... your mother is worried. She thinks it's because of your long-lost father..."

Eva shook her head. "It's not that... not yet, anyway..."

Growly blinked. "Then what's wrong?"

Eva was silent for a moment. "Growly, what do you know about Alphamon? Before we found out that he existed..."

Growly looked confused. "Well, we used to think he was a myth... A Digimon that didn't really exist and was simply made up. Even the Omnimon in our world thought he was just a legend. We never knew what he looked like until we met him today."

"In other words... we didn't know his attacks and we didn't know him well," Eva said.

Growly nodded. "Yeah..."

Eva glanced at Growly. "So, what did Canewomon say when Alphamon used used all his energy in his Digitalize of Soul to save us from Krateimon's Darkside Thunder?"

Growly stared at Eva. "Huh?"

"She said that the battle will have to end soon because Alphamon was using a lot of energy in that attack to save us," Eva said. "And if the battle had gone on longer, Krateimon wwould have been able to overpower Alphamon."

Growly frowned. "So?"

"So...how did Canewomon know?" Eva whispered.

Growly stared at Eva, then looked at the stone floor. "I...I don't know. I didn't notice that at the time. I was more worried about what Krateimon was trying to do to us... I never told our mothers about our near-death experience..."

Eva stared at the floor. "I kept thinking about Lucario's story... why he risked leaving Chuuten, knowing full well that NeoDevimon's memory trapwould remove **EVERYTHING** important about Krateimon, SaikouDevimon, and what NeoDevimon did to the portals."

"Lucario came here to try and find... a Canewomon and a Digimon called MahouGarurumon... an engaged couple," Growly recalled.

Eva nodded. "Yes... Sometimes I wonder if the Canewomon Lucario is searching for... is my Canewomon."

Growly frowned. "That's... hard to believe..."

"Huh? Why?" Eva blinked.

"In Silesia, we have many Digimon made by famous thanks to members of their species being partnered to Digidestined and Tamers," Growly said. "Digimon like WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Veemon..."

Eva frowned. "That's... true..."

Growly nodded. "Yeah... I mean, no one's suggesting that any of the WarGreymon in Silesia are Tai's WarGreymon. Besides, your Canewomon decided to become a partner to a Silesian after meeting up with his Holiness Zera in Silesia. If this is the same Canewomon, why would she have gotten separated from MahouGarurumon?"

"Maybe BlackGabumon is MahouGarurumon and was able to alter his Mega-form by becoming KageMetalGarurumon instead?" Eva suggested.

Growly sweatdropped. "That would be a reasonable sexplanation for why those two fight like a married couple, bbut BlackGabumon was born in Silesia... Unless MahouGarurumon died and turned back into a Digiegg..."

Eva frowned. "Right..."

Growly placed an arm around her shoulder. "Here's what I think... Canewomon is like you... very smart and very knowledgeable..."

Eva blushed. "Growly..."

Growly smiled. "After hearing about Alphamon existing in Chuuten, she must have decided to ask Lucario if he knew anything about him. He might have retained his memories about Alphamon and told Canewomon about him... that's how she would have known."

Eva frowned. "I might agree with that, but... what sort of connection do MahouGarurumon and Canewomon and Canewomon have?"

Growly blinked. "They're engaged..."

"Ahuh... and how do people know they're engaged?" Eva asked.

"Because one of them has an engagement ring," Growly replied.

"An engagement ring that she wears in all her forms..." Eva said. "From Rookie-level FrauLabramon to Mega-level Canewomon! I find it odd that my Canewomon has an engagement ring, and Lucario is searching for a MahouGarurumon and a Canewomon who are engaged to each other..."

Growly frowned. "Eva, how can you tell that it was an engagement ring? It looks normal to me..."

"Your mother told me," Eva replied. "Miss Canine knew at once it was an engagment ring..."

Growly blinked. "R...Really?!"

Eva nodded. "She could tell... it almost looked like the same ring your father tried to get her to ask for her hand in marriage... but it was too expensive, so she convinced him to get something cheaper that still looked nice."

"I...I remember that story," Growly muttered. "But, wait... If Canewomon came from this world and got the ring here, why does the ring look similar to the one in Sileisa?"

Eva glanced at Growly. "Remember, your parents were engaged before the disappearances in Fuchs City... Not only our fathers were our fathers captured by NeoDevimon, but so was the town's jewelry designer. He probably made them in this world."

"If so, then I guess there are some things that not even NeoDevimon can steal," Growly muttered. "But still... what are the chances that your Canewomon is from this world?"

Eva sighed. "I don't know... I really don't know."

Growly smiled. "Eva, why are you even telling me this? Wouldn't it be better to talk to Canewomon instead? If it is the same Canewomon, then it'll be easier to ask her these questions now that her mind has been purified from the effects of NeoDevimon's trap thanks to the Celestial Gateway."

Eva glanced at Growly and smiled back. "Yeah... that's true... I can talk to her later on once everything has calmed down..."

"Exactly," Growly said with a chuckle.

"And I might get over this for now," Eva added. "I mean, my father is in this castle, and he can't remember me or my own mother... and he married my mom's best friend and has a child... I don't know how those two will feel when they get their memories back... will they turn againt my mother or will they be wracked with guilt?"

Growly sighed. "I know this'll be the first time I've met your father, Eva... but I already know he loved you... Remember what your mother told us? Your father loved you despite being born blind... he loved you..."

Eva lowered her head. "Daddy..."

Growly stood up. "Come on, Eva... your mother is worried... We should get back and-"

Eva quickly stood up and hugged Growly. "Thank you..."

Growly blushed. "F-For what...?"

Eva pulled back and smiled. "For being a friend and a good listener. I'm so happy to have you as a boyfriend, Growly. You're such a dear and loyal friend..."

"W-Well... I erm..." Growly stuttered.

Eva smiled and kissed Growly on the cheek. "Hopefully, you'll start searching for a ring soon as well."

Growly gulped. "I hope you mean those books and films... _**The Lord of the Rings**_..."

Eva giggled. "Nice try, puppy... Come on..."

Growly sighed as he followed Eva. "I'm glad you're back to your normal self, Eva..."

Eva grinned. "What are you talking about? I'm a Normal-type."

"Yep... you're back to your normal self..." Growly sighed, a smile on his face.

* * *

Huanglongmon sighed, glancing around his massive undergound sleeping chamber. "**I know one of the first things I need to do is alter the castle so I can fit in the upstairs parts more easily.**"

Alphamon knelt and bowed his head. "Forgive me, Lord Huanglongmon... I had no choice but to put you here to protect you from assassins."

Huanglongmon chuckled. "**It's fine, Alphamon... I'll work on that later. Now, to business!**"

Alphamon stood up and walked over to Velene's side. They were with Tai, WarGreymon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, Yugi, Dark Magician, Jaden, Neos, Ash, Pikachu and Sonic had all joined them for this secret conference.

Sonic tapped his foot. "It's about time. I guess you already know why we're here!"

Huanglongmon nodded. "**Yes... you're here to search for the Ancient Delta. Sadly, I don't know where it is.**"

"Well, that's a good start..." Tai muttered.

Alphamon bowed his head. "It's to be expected... The Ancient Delta was hidden somewhere in this world by Lord Granasmon a few days after Lord Huanglongmon fell into a coma. It seems the only one who knows the location of the Ancient Delta is Lord Granasmon himself."

Takuya sighed. "I'm not surprised... Still, it's no problem."

Tai nodded. "Yeah, it's a real..." He whirled on Takuya. "No problem?!"

Takuya nodded. "Of course... this gives us a perfect chance to travel around Chuuten Elysia and see what this world is like!"

Sonic grinned. "I agree! Sounds like fun! Too bad I can't run around the continents like I can back home."

Velene stepped forward. "Lord Huanglongmon, forgive me for changing the subject, but... have you ever been to the worlds outside Chuuten?"

Huanglongmon nodded. "**Yes...after Valmarmon's first defeat at the hands of Susanoomon. I could sense his presence, despite the Celestial Gateway being sealed. I freed my soul from my body and left this world to see what was going on...**"

"Left the world?" Takuya blinked. "But, what about the...?"

"**Memory trap laid by NeoDevimon? His powers didn't work on me due to my being a digital ghost**," Huanglongmon chuckled. "**Nevertheless, I came to your world, and witnessed a lot of things... Neo Battle City, Mariku, the lot!**"

Davis blinked. "If you could see all of that, then..."

Huanglongmon sighed. "**The downside of being a spirit is that I was invisible, intangible, and inaudible. Even we Digital Gods aren't all-powerful.**"

Yugi nodded. "I understand... Even the Egyptian Gods aren't all that powerful..."

Ash looked at Yugi in surprise. "What?! But... after seeing Slifer and Obelisk... it didn't look like they had any weaknesses at all!"

Yugi smiled. "You'll be surprised..."

"**The only way to make contact with you was to enter your body and talk to your through your mind,**" Huanglongmon said. "**However, the body would have been put into a trance that would last for a few minutes after I left.**"

Ash blinked. "So why didn't you do that?"

Huanglongmon closed his eyes. "**I thought I could try and communicate with the Digidestined and the Tamers, but their Digivices created an invisible barrier blocking me out!**"

Tai took out his Digivice. "It did that?!"

Huanglongmon nodded. "**Same goes for your Digimon...though I only tried to possess Renamon and Gatomon because of their maturity.**"

"**HEY!!!**" WarGreymon and Veemon yelled.

Guilmon blinked and cocked his head. "Huh?"

"**I was able to enter one body, though,**" Huanglongmon continued. "**Dark Fox...**"

Velene gasped. "I knew it! I knew I recognized that voice! It was **YOU!!!**"

Huanglongmon nodded. "**Yes... to give you words of comfort, Velene... to gather your strength... while leaving Dark Fox behind in a humiliating position...**"

Velene bowed her head. "Thank you..."

Huanglongmon glanced at the others. "**In any case, I know you want to go and start your search for the Ancient Delta... but could you wait a short while to get everything ready?**"

Davis frowned. "Wait? Why?"

"**I think we need your help to heal this city**," Huanglongmon said. "**Even though Krateimon is dead, many lives have been ruined by his hand...**"

Ash clenched his fists. "Pokemon and Digimon alike... they all suffered thanks to him!"

"They'll be okay," Pikachu said, patting Ash's head. "They said they'll try and move on..."

"It won't be easy," Neos said. "I know it won't go away that quickly, but..."

Yugi closed his eyes. "If they work together, then the deaths of those who fell victim to Krateimon's selfish plans won't be in vain..."

Huanglongmon looked away, feeling uncertain...

"Lord Huanglongmon," Alphamon said, drawing the golden dragon's attention to him. "If it would be all right, may I leave my post as leader of the Royal Knights? I have a new path to take, and I must follow it."

Huanglongmon chuckled. "**Alphamon, you make it sound like you should follow it as a rule. Relax, my friend... No, I refuse to let you leave your post. Instead, I want you to lead the Royal Knights in helping our new comrades...**"

Takato blinked. "You mean... Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Examon, Magnamon, Leopardmon, Craniamon and Kentarousmon will be helping us?"

Takuya groaned. "This is something my team and I will have to get used to..."

Alphamon nodded. "Very well, Lord Huanglongmon... I accept. I shall notify my team and tell them what our next mission will be..."

"**Of course,**" Huanglongmon said. "**And in any case, until you leave with the others to search for the Ancient Delta, you're still leader of this castle, so...**"

Alphamon crossed his arms. "Right... I'll be busy clearing up Krateimon's mess. For starters, I should notify the Digimon here and in the Noctis region to start sending the students home. It's about time they came back to their families."

Huanglongmon nodded. "**Agreed...**"

Alphamon sighed heavily. "And I think I should do it quick... defeating Krateimon took quite a toll on me. It feels like..." His body started to glow...

"Is he de-Digivolving?" Veemon guessed.

"I'm jealous..." WarGreymon muttered.

Alphamon shrank until he became a a small blue furry reptile Digimon about the size of Guilmon, with a long bushy tail like a fox, white-tipped limbs, small bat wings, and a triangular red crystal interface on his forehead. He looked over himself and sighed. "It's been a long time since I was last like this..."

"**You did know how to conserve your energy...**" Huanglongmon noted. "**You must have used up a lot to stop Krateimon... Don't worry, I'll give the order to bring the students back. Just rest up in the meantime, and you'll be back in your Mega form tomorrow... with Velene's help, no doubt...**"

Velene giggled and hugged Alphamon's Rookie form tightly. "Of course! You look so cute!"

The Digimon sweatdropped. "Erm... I still have enough energy to become Alphamon again without Velene's power. She has yet to master the D-Wave's evolution sequence."

"**She'll get the hang of it soon enough,**" Huanglongmon said. "**Stop blushing...**"

"I can't!" The Digimon cried.

Jaden walked over to Takato. "Hey, what did Alphamon became?"

Takato took out his golden D-Power. "Alphamon's turned into a Rookie-level Digimon called _**Dorumon**_."

000**DIGIMON INFORMATION**000

**NAME**: _Dorumon_

**LEVEL**: _Rookie_

**TYPE**: _Vaccine_

_Beast Digimon_

**ATTACK**: _Metal Cannon, Dash Metal_

_Doru is derived from __**Digital OR Unknown**__. Because of the old-style interface on its forehead, it is thought that this Digimon was an experimental prototype Digimon before Digimon were first discovered. His battle-personality has manifested too strongly and it can be tamed eventually by biting someone. Hidden deep within his DigiCore, discovered by an experiment, is the data of a legendary dragon. It's thought that Dorumon has the ability to grow into a mighty Digimon. Dorumon is one of the Digimon that carries the X-Antibody and is usually ostracized by its peers, however, his existence will turn out to affect the Digital World itself... whether it leads to salvation or ruin, however, is unknown._

* * *

Velene rubbed Dorumon's head. "I was wondering when I would get to see your lower forms, Alph--I mean, Dorumon... and who knew you'd look so cute!"

Dorumon sweatdropped. "Uh... thanks..."

Takuya smirked. "So, Velene's got her partner and will be busy training... what should we do?"

Tai rubbed his chin. "Well... Alphamon did mention back in Inkwanalan that Craniamon was the brains of the Royal Knights. He can help Izzy set up a connection between this world and HYPNOS."

Ash's face lit up. "Hey, yeah! May and the others are gonna be so surprised to see our Pokemon talking!"

"Actually, that only works in this world, Ash," Pikachu said. "Once we get back to Shinjuku, we'll be speaking in Pokemon again."

"Oh...right..." Ash said, looking disappointed.

Huanglongmon coughed to get their attention. "**As for me, I know what I'll be doing for the next three days.**"

"And what's that?" Sonic asked.

"**Well, for starters, I'm going to reverse Madoudramon's spell on WarGreymon and the other six Digimon so they can finally Digivolve and de-Digivolve with their partner's help,**" Huanglongmon said.

WarGreymon punched his fists in the air. "**YES!!! FINALLY! FINALLY! WE'LL BE BACK TO NORMAL!!! AT LONG LAST!!!**"

Jaden blinked. "Is he upset?"

WarGreymon facefaulted and Tai snickered.

Davis crossed his arms. "So, was it true that UmbraDevimon was getting his power from Tai and the others' Digimon?"

Huanglongmon nodded. "**Yes... I'm impressed you figured it out.**"

"Well, we would have figured it out much sooner if they had remembered to mention the needles," Tai muttered, glaring at his Digimon. "If you had mentioned that BlackGuilmon took data samples from you guys, Izzy would have put the pieces together and stopped UmbraDevimon a lot sooner!"

WarGreymon sweatdropped and laughed sheepishly. "It... must have slipped my mind..."

Dark Magician rolled his eyes. "No change there..."

"**After that,**" Huanglongmon continued. "**I'll remove the virus from the Tamer's Digivices. However, considering that it's affecting all the D-Powers, I'll create a vaccine for Izzy to send to HYPNOS so everyone there can repair their Digivices as well.**"

Takato grinned in relief. "Really?! Thanks!"

Guilmon laughed happily. "Great! We'll soon be Gallantmon again! Hooray!"

Huanglongmon chuckled. "**Finally, I'll deal with NeoDevimon. I'm going to get rid of him once and for all and return the Silesians' memories.**"

Dorumon nodded. "That sounds like a good plan, my lord. When do you think you'll start?"

"**I'll start removing the Digivolve Block on WarGreymon and the others tomorrow,**" Huanglongmon said. "**Then the D-Power Virus the day after. And after that, I'll confront NeoDevimon. That's my plan.**"

Sonic grinned. "Sounds like a good plan! We can talk about what to do after that later!"

Yugi nodded. "I agree. We'll take our time seeing what Serene Town is like and getting a good look at the castle."

"Where do you think we'll sleep?" Jaden asked.

Takuya rubbed his neck. "There are a few inns near the port."

"And I suppose we can supply most of you with rooms in the castle," Dorumon said. "If anyone's staying in the inns, we can pay the the manager until you're ready to leave."

"Thank you, Dorumon," Velene smiled.

Huanglongmon sighed. "**Well, I guess that's settled for now. Until something else comes up, I think I'll end this little meeting for now.**"

Tai smiled. "Yeah... We'd better let the others know what our plans are."

Dorumon groaned. "Dynasmon is going to get a kick out of seeing me like this." He paused. "And then Crusadermon and Leopardmon are going to get a kick, too...out of Dynasmon's butt."

Velene giggled, placing a hand on Dorumon's back. "Shall we go and find Espa and Vulko?"

Dorumon smiled slightly. "Sure..."

Jaden laughed as he walked alongside Neos. "Man... _Aqua Neos, Air Neos, Flare Neos_... it won't be long until you have all your forms!

Neos nodded. "Yes... it's looking good so far..."

"So, Ash..." Pikachu smirked. "Any plans on dating Misty...?"

Ash's face turned beet red. "You know... returning to Shinjuku doesn't sound too bad right about now..."

Pikachu laughed.

"I'll finally be Agumon again!" WarGreymon cheered.

"I'll finally be Gallantmon again!" Guilmon cheered.

Tai and Takato looked at each other, smiled, and shrugged.

Yugi, Dark Magician, Takuya, Davis, Veemon and Sonic soon left, the blue hedgehog waving as they left Huanglongmon alone.

After hearing the door slam, the golden dragon shuddered and closed his many eyes. "**Damn it... I just couldn't tell them... damn it... it can't be true... it just can't...**"

_"Huanglongmon, from what Krateimon told me, the Past and Present have met and the Present will soon rise..." GranDracmon rasped. "You see, he did this to keep his crimes a secret... He once met a group of Silesians near the Gran Elysian and tried to kill them... they fought back, however, and won."_

_"__**WHAT?!**__" Huanglongmon cried in disbelief._

_GranDracmon chuckled. "Are you aware of the hidden tragedy of the Aura Kingdom? When Foodin and his followers betrayed Queen Yukihimi and her friends to Valmarmon...?"_

_"__**Wha...What?!**__" Huanglongmon stuttered. _

_"I guess not," GranDracmon laughed. "Yes, Foodin and his followers were rewarded by Valmarmon with immortality! They're still alive to this day! Krateimon was shocked to hear who they really are and was horrified that they knew of his secrets... he was forced to make a deal with them to win their silence."_

_"__**What sort of deal?**__" Huanglongmon asked._

_GranDracmon was silent._

_"__**TELL ME!!!**__" Huanglongmon roared._

_"The seven victims," GranDracmon simply said._

_"__**The... seven victims...?**__" Huanglongmon repeated. "__**You don't mean...?**__"_

_"The Past and Present have met and the Present will soon rise," GranDracmon repeated yet again. "The Past being Foodin and his Followers, and the Present are the seven who lost their lives to SaikouDevimon..."_

_Huanglongmon was horrified. "__**Krateimon gave them the bodies of the seven Silesians that were killed by SaikouDevimon!? Including Lumi's mother?! I don't believe you!!!**__"_

_GranDracmon chuckled. "I don't care if you believe me or not... Krateimon was able to swap the seven bodies with rubble to make sure no one would notice the change as they buried them. Foodin's followers have learned to use more forbidden Aura Artes to..."_

_"__**To what?**__" Huanglongmon asked._

_"The Present will soon rise," GranDracmon repeated._

_"__**You've got to be kidding me... there's an Aura Arte that can revive the dead?!**__" Huanglongmon repeated._

_"Yes... including an Arte to summon the soul back into its former body," GranDracmon said._

_"__**But... why?!**__" Huanglongmon cried out. "__**What's the point of that?!**__"_

_"I don't know... I don't know the full extent of Foodin's plan... but know this... the dead will soon rise and Foodin will step out of the shadows. He'll be working hard now that you're up, Huanglongmon..." GranDracmon said. "It's best that you find Foodin and save the bodies. If they're revived, they will be loyal to Valmarmon, and if Valmarmon finds them..."_

_"__**ENOUGH!!!**__" Huanglongmon roared in fury._

Huanglongmon opened his eyes and shuddered. _**To think Krateimon would go this far to hide his crimes... I know what I must do after I deal with NeoDevimon...find out if GranDracmon is telling the truth or not. And the only way to do that is to look in the coffins of the dead. They must have buried them or they would have noticed the rubble. And if GranDracmon was telling the truth... then...**_

He turned his attention to the celing._** SaikouDevimon's attack happened a couple of months ago. That means...the forbidden Aura Artes must have been used by now. This can't be true... it can't be...**_

However, Huanglongmon had the nagging suspicion that everything GranDracmon said was true, and he would have accept it...and tell everyone the horrible truth.

* * *

In a dark cavern lit by candles, a hooden figure sat on a craggy throne.

Seventeen hooded figures kneeled before him while seven more stood behind them...

The seated figure removed his hood, revealing an Alakazam with a scar across his forehead. "So... is it true, _**Gargaros**_?"

One of the hooded figures stood up and removed his hood, revealing a Lucario with a slash mark over his right eye, making him unable to see through it. "Yes, _**Lord Foodin**_... I sensed a powerful aura coming from the direction of Gran Elysian... it must be Huanglongmon..."

Foodin clenched the armrests of his throne. "Impossible... Huanglongmon was nowhere near recovery... how is it possible for him to awaken from his coma?!"

Gargaros closed his eye. "I don't know, Foodin-sama... but we must accept the truth. Huanglongmon has returned, and we must move to another location before it's too late..."

Another figure stood up and removed his hood, revealing the hood to reveal a fierce Ursaring. He snarled at Gargaros. "What are you talking about?! That foolish dragon has no idea we exist! We're perfectly safe!"

Gargaros glanced at the Ursaring. "_**Orcus**_, do not forget that we revealed ourselves to Krateimon in exchange for our new slaves. Now that Huanglongmon is back, Krateimon will try anything to survive his wrath... including revealing our secret!"

Orcus scoffed. "Krateimon is no fool... If he told Huanglongmon that he sold seven bodies to us to us to keep his crimes a secret, his fate wouldn't change!"

"Even so, fear will grasp his very being, and he'll tell the truth without a second thought," Gargaros reasoned. "Besides, Huanglongmon will find out sooner or later... we can't risk staying here."

"He's right," Foodin muttered. "As long as we stay here, we'll increase our chances of being caught by Huanglongmon. It's fortunate that we have a second base in an even more obscure place ready for just such an emergency."

"Too bad it's smaller than this place!" Orcus said. He jerked his thumb at the seven who stood behind them. "And we should destroy the evidence to cover our tracks!"

Gargaros glared at the Ursaring. "Don't be a fool! We didn't spend a month reviving them, returning their souls, **AND** brainwashing them just so we could kill them again!"

Foodin stood up. "Again, Gargaros is right. They're still important, despite the setback from Huanglongmon's revival."

Orcus snarled. "Why are you always taking his side?!"

"Because he actually has some sense, while you never use your head!" Foodin snapped. "We're dealing with a digital god! While not a strong as Granasmon or Valmarmon, he can still strip us of our immortality! We should move to the second base as soon as possible!"

Orcus clenched his fists and growled. "Understood..."

Gargaros nodded. "Yes, Foodin-sama..."

Foodin glanced at Orcus, Gargaros and the kneeling hooded Pokemon with narrowed eyes. "Gather your belongings and prepare to depart."

"What about Morpheus and Inferna?" Gargaros asked. "Morpheus is still in the Rogamine region, trying to get that Unholy Beast with Inferna backing him up..."

Foodin sighed. "Once we've reached our base, we'll send a message to them. Right now, I want to leave before Huanglongmon finds us."

Gargaros nodded. "Of course, Foodin-sama..."

Orcus bowed. "Yes, Foodin-sama..."

"Good... now, **GO**!" Foodin barked out.

Gargaros, Orcus and the other fifteen acolytes left the evil Alakazam as he walked over to the seven remaining figures.

Foodin smirked, grasping one of the seven's hood and pulling it down. "I won't waste my time by reviving you lot. Bringing you and your friends back to life proves we are closer to becoming gods than we had ever dreamed. And as for my plans... I have many for you seven..." He placed his hand under the figure's chin and turned its face to look at him. "Do you accept that?"

The female Zangoose with glazed yellow eyes nodded feebly. "Yes... Master Foodin..."

"Good..." Foodin laughed, putting the Zangoose's hood back on and turning away. He grinned. "Excellent choice, _**Ferna**_... excellent choice..."

The fight for the future of Chuuten Elysia and Gran Elysian is over!

UmbraDevimon has finally fallen, Krateimon is forever dead and GranDracmon has been sealed away for good! More secrets have been revealed, both good and bad...

However, their problems are far from over.

The Tyrants will soon begin their ritual anew...

Huanglongmon is full of fear and doubt about GranDracmon's cryptic words...

As the heroes rest, they must start planning their next course of action in order to get ahead of Lucemon and Madoudramon!

The question is... what do they do next?

The adventure continues...

* * *

**In the next chapter, the heroes are finally resting as they spend the next few days in Serene Town and the Divine Capitol. While Vulko gets to know Lumi a bit more and Dorumon tries to get over his embarrassment at being a Rookie, the remaining eleven Tyrants are discussing who to target next. As for Huanglongmon, will he be able to remove the curses on the seven Digimon and the Tamer's Digivices before he defeats NeoDevimon and begins his investigation into GranDracmon's startling secret? Find out next time!**

**That's it! Krateimon is dead, UmbraDevimon is gone and GranDracmon is sealed away! Three fewer villains to worry about. But new ones have popped up as I reveal the dark secret from my side story...**

**Whatever Foodin has in planned for the seven might not work if Valmarmon finds them first...**

**In any case, I'll try hard to make more chapters. I'm almost to a hundred! I guess it all depends on how busy I become in the future. This month is the long-awaited English versions of **_**Pokemon SoulSilver **_**and **_**Pokemon HeartGold**_**.**

**Nothing else to say so...**

**Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
